Table for Three
by punzelsanna
Summary: Elsa, Anna, and Rapunzel. Every step they took alone led them to that same table in that same restaurant...together. Friends, sisters, cousins, and lovers. Punzelsanna M-AU with a wagonload of side-ships.
1. Chapter 1: Imminent Travel Plans

**_been a joy to write this, but it's done as done can be. time to tuck it in, pop some confetti, and get ready to nerd out on Frozen 2. feel free to send me any questions on tumblr or discord (asksillysisters or t43)_**

* * *

Table for Three

**Chapter one**

**Imminent travel plans**

"Last kiss!" Lynsey insisted, stamping her foot and pouting sourly.

Sighing, Anna set the duffel bag down and kissed her girlfriend, grinning as the taller, brown haired girl slipped her hand into Anna's blue windbreaker. Pulling away with a nibble, Lynsey grinned, palming a stick of gum removed from Anna's jacket pocket. "I'll pick you up some more gum tonight, babe."

"Uh huh, that's what you said last time." Anna rolled her eyes, shouldering her duffel bag and unlocking the barred door to the store. She held it open as her most conscientious employee, Hiccup, carefully stepped inside while precariously balancing a stack of records a foot taller than him. "Thanks, Anna…" the brown haired young man mumbled awkwardly, hitting the light switch with his foot as he made his way inside.

"Don't be late tonight, babe. I'll pick up lo mein from Wong Hau's!" Lynsey promised, waggling an index finger in a semi-wave as she made an abrupt about face and stepped off the curb.

Anna groaned as she set her bag on the counter in the middle of the store and began removing records. "What do you think, Hiccup? Will Chinese food four times a week kill me?"

Hiccup paused, scratching his head with a 'Message to Bears' album. "Maybe if it's their orange chicken...I wouldn't feed that to the rats in these walls."

A groan from the front door drew their attention. In stumbled a short redhead, curls absolutely everywhere, wearing jeans and a Local Natives t-shirt. "Speaking of rats…" Anna mumbled, shooting the newcomer a sour glare. Hiccup ducked his head to stifle a chuckle. Anna waved an album threateningly in the redhead's direction. "Holy shit, Merida. Do you know what 'open the store' means? I think it means you get your ass in here by 7:30!"

"Calm your tits, Anna." Merida groused, massaging her temples. "Long night...shitty band with a shitty playlist at Foxy's. No one picked up any of my shots…"

"First world problems…" Anna smirked.

"And I DID get here on time, but your stalker girlfriend had the front door staked out and this hangover has zero tolerance for her whiny bullshit." Stumbling over to a push broom, Merida made a half-hearted attempt at sweeping the floor.

"She isn't a stalker, she's just...enthusiastic." Anna finished lamely. Merida grunted in response, and the freckled girl knew her hungover employee had a point. Her mind wandered as she idly placed the new shipment of records in their correct alphabetical locations. A mouse scurried by underfoot and she tried shaking the sleep out of her eyes. Heavy philosophical ponderings such as the latest in a string of half-hearted attempts at relationships were impossible without some serious caffeine.

Sensing his boss's annoyance, Hiccup set down the album he was about to play on the store's sound system and offered to run over to Starbucks for a pick me up. "Sure, yeah, appreciate it. Just take it out of the register today and grab something for everyone." Anna cringed. She hated dipping into business money when they were behind on rent, but some days one just needed a damn coffee. "Even for Sadpants McHungover there."

Hiccup quickly removed a twenty from the register and pocketed it, walking quickly out of the store with the hunch and gait that Merida claimed looked just like a penguin on drugs. With the record player now free, the Scot suddenly brightened considerably and nearly bounded over to the machine. Stuffing Hiccup's record of choice in the filing cabinet, behind the folder for 2012's receipts, she eagerly removed a Righteous Brothers album from under her shirt and put the record on.

"Nice hangover there, ass. Almost felt sorry for you." Anna smirked, rolling her eyes. Merida and Hiccup were only hired under the pretense of part-time help, but after awhile they'd just started showing up every day. She didn't have the heart to turn two good employees away who clearly needed the money. Well, one good employee and one...whatever Merida was. Said curly haired fireball was currently doing a horrible solo tango down the aisles to 'Little Latin Lupe Lu'.

"Hey, I totally saved you from whatever sad sack album penguin boy was gonna play, and you know it!" Merida shot back cheekily, ruffling her boss's hair as she danced by.

"Okay okay, child, yes good. Wear yourself out now before we get any customers. We need to make some sales today, not scare off or insult middle aged dads." Anna chided, swatting at Merida with a stack of record sleeves.

"Don't you defend that guy's shitty taste! 'I Just Called to Say'...that song sucks the big one!" Flipping through their 'gold star' customer notebook, Merida picked out a few recently absent favorites. "Get your cousin in here, I ain't seen her around in weeks! She'd buy something."

Snatching the notebook from her, Anna pursed her lips. It was true...Rapunzel hadn't been to the store in two weeks. It was mid October, so she was probably finishing up pre-winter projects for her special customers, but Anna hated guilting her cousin into stopping by. To make a sale...or for anything else. "Give her another week. We're getting in some Earth Wind and Fire next Wednesday and I know for a fact she's missing some of their stuff."

"Weird 70s taste runs in the family, I see." Merida snickered. "What about Elsa? Any supergroup obsessions there?"

Anna held up a hand abruptly, silencing Merida. "Not today...not…" Groaning, she rubbed at her head. Calloused fingers traced a scar three inches long, before sliding down a streak of off-white hair that stood in stark contrast to her majority of copper locks.

Putting up her hands in acquiescence, Merida nodded. "Roger, space captain. I'll go clear the trash those damn skater punks left outside."

Nodding mutely, Anna took a few deep breaths and slapped her hands against her face. "Focus! Sell some shit today!" The Righteous Brothers didn't help her throbbing head and she wished Hiccup would get back with that coffee quickly.

* * *

"Order up!" Gaston boomed. Sliding several plates with bacon, eggs, and french toast onto the hot plate, the burly chef spun the now empty order holder. "Let's go, Hank's Diner doesn't do slow service!"

Grumbling in frustration, a petite, short haired brunette appeared on the other side of the counter. "Look Gas', I can get the shit out to people faster if you'd stop being a douchebag and dropping three orders on me at once!"

Chuckling, the black haired man stroked his chin thoughtfully. "Can't handle it? Too much pressure? You better get your butt in gear, Rapunzel, or this job's gonna go just like your last relationship!"

Sighing, Rapunzel nodded glumly. Her fingers were just itching to paint, without having to rely on part time work employed by the likes of muscle-brained Gaston. "Is he...is he alright?"

Smirking, Gaston raised an eyebrow. "If five nights a week at Foxy's is alright, then Flynn's just great! I'm not gonna deal with your bullshit, my roommate has enough of that to handle already. I don't even know why he recommended you here after what happened."

Shutting her mouth before a snarky retort could slip out, Rapunzel pursed her lips in frustration and headed out to the dining room to deliver some meals. Overtime was good, at least until freelance work started up for the year. She hated the idea of signing onto some big named paint roller company, but money was money and shitty apartments like the one she shared with several cats didn't pay for themselves. It had been much more manageable when Eugene was living with her, but…

Clamping down on that thought, Rapunzel swiftly cleared a table and scrubbed furiously at the crayon coloring marks some dumb parent had let their kid put on the table. Scrub. Scrub. Scrub harder. Sometimes people just don't want the same things...and nobody was to blame for that.

Biting her lip and willing herself to not cry, she shoved the rags inside the front pocket of her apron and shouldered the tray of empty dishes. She really needed to chill the fuck out and listen to some mellow music with a certain cousin.

* * *

Dropping her briefcase and collapsing on the sofa in her living room in an exhausted heap, Elsa let herself fall apart a little. Her usually neat hair bun had come half undone in her panicked run up the stairs to her apartment. She hoped nobody had seen. Seen her like that. Her mind played the day's events back to her, with an intense focus on her last conversation with her boss.

"Miss Arendelle, please have a seat." Mr. Weselton began, drumming his fingertips together as the slightly flustered blonde, the firm's youngest junior associate, took a seat opposite his large desk. "You've been able to distinguish yourself quite commendably in your eight months with Foster and Associates Architecture."

Fidgeting nervously, Elsa fought the urge to check her hair bun. "Thank you, sir. I don't mean to oppose this...opportunity you've given me. I just feel my specialties would be of greater use here at the office."

Her direct superior nodded thoughtfully. "Hmm, yes, normally I would agree with you. Sterling university marks, glowing recommendations from several professors whom I consider close friends. We knew you would be an asset to the firm." Adjusting his spectacles, the white-haired man continued. "However, we don't intend you to be a specialist."

"Sir?" Elsa queried, unsure of her boss's implication.

"It is imperative that associates be well versed in all areas of operations. Both design and implementation. That includes dealing with people, not just plans." The gentleman gave her a small smile.

"It's...I...Associate?!" Elsa only just managed to restrain the volume of her voice, but her jaw went slack and her eyes grew wide.

Putting up a finger, Mr. Weselton continued. "Grooming. Preparation. The higher ups wish to see how you comport yourself in the field, as it were. Flawless designs mean little if the meaning behind them cannot be properly conveyed. This is just another angle of your training while we determine a...suitable timeline for your future promotion prospects."

Taking several deep breaths, Elsa responded evenly. "I understand, sir. I will perform to the best of my abilities in representing the firm. I do not feel I've earned this level of trust or opportunity, but I will put my all into Madtown Music."

Nodding, Elsa's boss pulled a folder from behind his desk and handed it to her. "The first of a franchise. If the owner is pleased with both construction and operations, it could be the beginning of a lucrative long term agreement building similar entertainment superstores for Madtown all across the country." Following the folder with an envelope he handed to her, he finished. "I cannot guarantee a promotion from your success, but…" and he winked as he cracked a grin, "...your prospects would be very bright, indeed."

Elsa nodded once more, attempting to match his infectious smile. "Understood, sir. I take it this is a plane ticket?"

Her boss nodded, absentmindedly signing several forms. "Yes, as well as a standard issue company credit card. I assume you've read the permittable charged expenses, and that you are capable of locating living quarters near the construction site."

"Of course, sir." The blonde placed the folder and envelope inside the satchel by her feet.

"Also included is the contact information for the head foreman on location...a Mr. Bjorgman, I believe." Pausing, he considered the young woman across from him thoughtfully. "Elsa Arendelle...on the Associate track at 25. If your father could see you now…"

Elsa ducked her head in embarrassment. "Yes...he always spoke fondly of working with you, sir. It is a great hope of mine to continue the streak of architecture excellence that the Arendelle name carries. I won't let you, or pa-or my father, down."

Smiling sadly, her boss reached across the desk and briefly patted her hand. "He saw you graduate in spirit, and he will be with you every step of the way in life. You won't let him down. You will make him proud."

Elsa gulped, blinking back tears and trying to still the tremors running through her body. "Make him proud...that...that I will do. Thank you, sir. If you will excuse me."

Mr. Weselton nodded, and Elsa stood up and walked out with as much composure as she could muster. Conceal. Don't feel. Be the good girl. Make mama and papa proud.

Proud. Don't misbehave. Elsa felt anxiety grip her, and a sudden flash of hot nausea had her tearing open her blouse. Several buttons scattered on the pinewood floor and her breath came in strangled gasps. Tears burned at the corners of her eyes.

"San Francisco…" Elsa whispered hoarsely. She needed somebody. She needed to talk to Rapunzel. Her cousin would know what to do. How to calm her. How to make her feel as though this wasn't a death sentence for her psyche. "Can't let mama and papa down...I promised…" Her body shivered uncontrollably as the tears finally fell, hot and bitter.

"Don't feel…" Elsa moaned softly, clutching her knees to her chest. "Don't let her know...I'm still...I'm still sick…"

"...Anna. I'm...I'm still si...sick."

* * *

Gnawing on the pencil in her mouth thoughtfully, Anna triple checked the sales receipts for the day and made a decision. "Mer...we're gonna have to sell your liver on the black market to make rent this month. Sorry."

Snatching her emergency raincoat from the worn locker Anna gave her in the storeroom, Merida stuck her head back out and replied, "Fine, but at least grab a drink with me at Foxy's tonight before you spoon that shit out of my belly, yeah?"

Anna howled with laughter. "Your belly?! Mer, didn't you have a fucking Health class in high school?"

"She was too busy skipping half of her classes to smoke under the bleachers with Gaston's crew." Hiccup mumbled, meticulously resorting the disheveled albums customers had disturbed during the day. "Only passed because I let her copy off of me…"

Slapping the lanky young man on his back hard, Merida guffawed. "Yeah, those were the days. But hell, I kept your head from getting dunked in a toilet at LEAST twice during senior year!" Buttoning up the coat, the curly redhead yanked the shutters down on the front windows while whistling the theme to "Cats Don't Dance".

Picking up the albums Merida's slap had jarred from his hands, Hiccup added, "...and you put it there once, too, if my memory serves me correctly."

"See?! I'm a positive force in your life!" Reaching over the counter to yank gently on one of Anna's pigtails, Merida put on her best pout. "So you'll come tonight, right?!"

"I dunno." Anna didn't feel like being on the receiving end of another barrage of prying questions from her intense girlfriend. "Lynsey gets...pissy if I'm too late for dinner."

Flicking her hand with an added whip sound effect, Merida prodded. "One drink, that's all! The No-Tones are playing at Foxy's tonight, and they're worth missing a couple minutes with your precious lady love."

Hiccup nodded. "I hope I can get them to sign this collector's edition album I got." Merida rolled her eyes, while Anna smiled at his childlike enthusiasm.

Slamming the register shut with a bag and locking it, Anna grinned. "One drink...just one! And Mer, if they suck, I'm gonna make you listen to my special 'Fridays Suck Ass' mixtape tomorrow!"

Throwing an arm around her boss and dragging Hiccup by his shirt out the front door, Merida cackled. "Boss, all your mixtapes suck ass!"

* * *

Pushing the door to her studio apartment open with a foot, Rapunzel stepped inside and breathed a sigh of relief. Two bags of clean clothes were perched precariously on her shoulders, and she was instantly assaulted by the indignant meows of three hungry cats. "Yes my dears, yes...mama brought you more food today. Just one second."

Tossing her clean uniform bag onto the couch, she rummaged through the other bag and withdrew from it a bag of dry cat food. Her feline friends immediately increased the volume of their whining and pressed up against her legs, causing her to stumble. "Yes my lovely little shits, make mama fall, that'll get you your food much faster!" Dipping each cat's dish into the bag, she placed them back on the floor, where her cats happily indulged.

Flopping on the couch unceremoniously next to her clean laundry, Rapunzel pulled out her phone and browsed her missed text messages with tired eyes. Landlord. Landlord. "Damn, is it already that time of the month?" she mused bitterly. Scanning a text from a freelance painting friend, the brunette's spirits raised slightly at the prospect of actual creative painting work the following week. Lastly, a text from Anna. Sighing, Rapunzel felt a small smile crawl unbidden across her face. 'At Foxy's being held against my will. Stop by if you aren't too tired and save meee!'

"Foxy's…" Rapunzel moaned dramatically, draping the back of her forearm across her forehead. Despite her current state of exhaustion, she could usually muster the energy to make the ten minute walk down to the dive bar if it meant a pick me up from her adorable younger cousin. "If what Gaston said about Eugene is right, though…" the brunette shook her head, shutting off her phone's screen. Their breakup was still too fresh, and she didn't want to chance running to him, surrounded by shot glasses and his well meaning but jerkass roommate Gaston. "Not yet...maybe soon, I hope." She really did want to remain friends with her charming and often times sweet ex-boyfriend.

Thinking better of it, she returned to her phone's text messages section and sent Anna a quick courtesy reply. 'Long day, beat to hell, relationship exploded in a messy fireball. If you see Eugene there, don't let Gaston get him too wasted. Be in to the shop tomorrow. Luv, P.' She didn't want to get into details through text, but she knew Anna would have a hug trap set for when she walked into the redhead's music store. Good. Rapunzel could use a hug trap right about now.

"No hug traps tonight, though." she mumbled glumly. Her grey and white tiger striped cat, Miles Davis, sensed her distress and rubbed affectionately against her calf. "You're a sweetie, Miles. Let's go cuddle in bed and listen to the trolley piss off the neighborhood dogs, hmm?" Rapunzel cooed sweetly, picking up the affectionate feline and stepping over his two play fighting siblings on her way to a suddenly altogether too big and empty bed.

* * *

Shove. Push. Elbow. These were just three of an arsenal of attacks Anna was forced to employ in order to carve some breathing room amidst the drunken, carousing patrons of Foxy's. Leaning over to Hiccup, who was nursing a (probably alcoholic) lemonade drink, she half-shouted, "Why can't the No-Tones play more gigs at someplace a little less...shitty?!" The young man ducked his head in agreement, nervously swinging the band's album he'd brought along to get autographed.

The lead singer of the No-Tones, a gnarly looking dude with a brown leather vest and a Jayne style knit cap, took a swig from a suspicious bagged bottle before launching into their (only) hit single, 'Freezer Lady'. Their drummer, a spikey haired female Anna was sure she'd seen playing for one or two other bands in the area, surveyed her obnoxious bandmates with an air of disinterest while lazily keeping time. Anna couldn't be sure, but she thought the twin bassist and guitarist were banging their heads together more than they were actually playing anything. Just another night at Foxy's.

The crowd before Anna and Hiccup momentarily burst apart, and Merida burst from between the other patrons, clutching a drink in each hand and turning to curse somebody out. "Watch your fuckin' hands before I bite 'em off, asswipe!" Grinning, she handed Anna her requested drink, a custom beverage she called a 'Jazeroo', equal parts blackberry Manischewicz wine and brandy on ice. "Your brain cell killing beverage of choice, boss. I had to hop the counter to show the new bartender where the damn Manischewicz was. Jasmine obviously hired him for 'dat ass', because the guy can't mix a drink to save his life." Shaking her head ruefully, she gestured towards the clueless bald headed man behind the counter. "I might have to go babysit him so the poor little guy doesn't get overwhelmed and have a stroke."

Sipping her drink thoughtfully, Anna remarked, "I think the twins actually play better when they're trying to give each other brain damage."

Merida nodded, facepalming. "Yeah...speaking of brain damage, I think I saw your cousin's boyfriend and his asshole beefcake roommate. Gaston's gonna get Flynn killed if he keeps ordering him shots."

Worry flashed across Anna's features. Eugene was here, drinking? Alone? Without Rapunzel? This warranted investigation. "Thanks for the hot tip, detective. I'll go have a word with him."

While Anna pushed her way through the raucous crowd towards the bar, Merida sidled up to Hiccup and elbowed him in the ribs, grinning lecherously. "Oh Hickie, I think I saw some pretty young thing eyeing you up from across the way…"

Rolling his eyes and clutching his No-Tones album tighter against his chest, Hiccup hunched down and shot back, "Nope, still not gonna tell you which way I lean, Mer. You'll have to do better than that."

"Argh, fine, be that way Haddock." Merida eyed him challengingly. "Keep your secrets, but one of these days I'll figure it out and get you a damn date!"

Returning her challenging look with a rare grin of his own, Hiccup chuckled. "Keep trying, Mer."

In the meantime, a handful of stiff-arms and challenging glares of her own later, Anna arrived at the bar counter with her sanity and drink mostly intact. The bartender was kinda cute, in a head shaved ex military completely flustered kind of way, and she gave him a little smile which he returned. In the next moment he fumbled the glass in his hands and made a very ungraceful save just a second before it hit the counter.

"Nice save, Roy! You'll go first round to the 49ers no problem!" a boisterous voice boomed several seated patrons over to her right. Groaning, Anna steeled herself. She'd recognize Gaston's overbearing voice and presence anywhere. Sliding several seats down, said man was half seated on a barstool, one booted foot on the floor and the other resting against the bar. Between him and her, seated in an unusually closed position, was Rapunzel's drunk and obviously depressed boyfriend, Eugene.

"Anna Arendelle if I'm not mistaken." Gaston drawled, tipping his drink in her direction. "I really hope you weren't sent here tonight by...anybody in particular."

"Not that it's any of your business, but I'm here tonight as a friend." Anna huffed. "Could you...please...give us a few minutes?"

Considering her thoughtfully, at length Gaston nodded. Moving away from the bar and brushing past her, he quietly said, "I think he'll be alright...I won't let him have too much."

Blinking at the usually gruff man's admission, Anna blinked, before returning, "Thanks...yeah, thank you."

Nodding grimly, the broad shouldered Gaston turned towards the crowd of dancing patrons, and with a simple parting of his hands the patrons made a path for him to pass. Anna looked on with mixed feelings. How could somebody command the title of 'Supreme Lord Jerkface' and yet do a complete one eighty for a down in the dumps friend? She knew they'd grown up together...maybe she'd have to buy Gaston a drink sometime to satisfy her curiousity about his personality.

As if noticing just then that his roommate had wandered off, Eugene turned his head and his bloodshot eyes met Anna's in vague recollection. "Arendelle...hey there, what brings you to this fine establishment tonight?"

Anna winced at the discrepancy between his charming words and the utter despondency that seemed to radiate from every part of his body. "Hey, Eugene. So...tell me. Do the No-Tones actually sound great tonight, or does the alcohol just make them sound less shitty than normal?" Cringing at her half hearted attempt at levity, the brown haired man was at least able to crack a little smile in return. Taking a seat next to him, Anna put a hand on his forearm. "Talk to me, guy. What's going on?"

Inhaling deeply, Eugene shrugged. "Figured you'd be the first one she told. Punzie and I are...past tense. Has been. No longer the greatest thing since sliced kielbasa." Folding his arms on the counter, he rested his head on them and was completely drained of wisecracks. "I sure didn't see it coming…"

Lightly squeezing his arm, Anna waved to the bartender and mouthed the words 'water, please', to which he nodded in understanding. Returning her attention to her dejected friend, Anna continued. "I won't bug you about it. Just remember that I'm your friend too. If you need somebody to talk to...or somebody else besides Gaston to grab a drink with." The redhead smiled wryly. "You have my number."

Eugene's concentration blurred as the alcohol burned in his veins. "Yeah...you're good people, Anna. Keep an...keep an eye on your cuz, will ya? I'm not really into her whole relationship scene these days, but I still...still love the hell outta her…"

The water Anna had ordered arrived, and she pushed it towards him gingerly. "You'll be alright in time, my buddy."

Managing a half hearted smolder, Eugene gently knocked his fist against Anna's chin. "Good people, that's you...yeah...we'll be okay." Taking the water glass and sitting up straighter, he called out, "Gasto! Get over here and help this poor shmuck put his vomit in a toilet and not on the floor!"

Anna chuckled as he stumbled away towards his taller friend who quickly told three girls he was engaged in conversation with to scram. Thinking it was time for she to head home herself, and thankful that Rapunzel hadn't come tonight after all, she was surprised when her phone buzzed insistently. Flipping it open, she read Rapunzel's text reply and cringed. Pocketing her phone and waving to Merida and Hiccup, Anna added 'make a top five songs to get over breakups' mix tape after she got home. Lynsey would be pissed that she wouldn't have the redhead's undivided attention, but Anna had friends to take care of. That, and the scar on her scalp was throbbing like a motherfucker and she reeked of dive bar and mediocre music.

* * *

The airline clerk glanced at his monitor in disinterest as he filled in Elsa's personal information. "Will you be carrying on any luggage, ma'am?"

"Yes...two pieces, please." Elsa replied, indicating her purse and the ratty backpack by her feet. The straps were well worn, and brightly colored patches were sewn haphazardly all over the front of the bag.

Retrieving Elsa's freshly printed airline ticket from the nearby printer, the clerk stamped her luggage options and neatly indicated her departure and arrival gates by double circles in green marker. "Please give yourself half an hour to go through the security check. Have a nice flight and enjoy your time in San Francisco, ma'am."

Nodding absentmindedly, Elsa collected her carry on luggage and headed towards her flight's gate. The weight of the bookbag and the texture of the coarse straps in her hand brought back memories of high school. Slinging it over her left shoulder, the blonde woman let her feet carry her to her destination while her mind wandered back to her first day at her new school, almost 12 years ago.

* * *

13 year old Elsa Arendelle clutched the straps of her new backpack tightly as she quickened her pace to keep up with the upperclassman giving her a tour.

"Right, so administration's down hall E. Detention room's also down that way. If you're going to get detention, don't get it when Goethel is supervising. That witch won't even let you go to the library to get a book."

Nodding dumbly, Elsa swallowed in nervous anticipation. Her throat was parched and in her anxious stupor she'd already forgotten this upperclassman's name. "Um..ex...excuse me? Could you show me where sixth year homeroom is?" Her voice cracked at the end and she winced in embarrassment.

Her raven haired guide shot her a quizzical glance. "Aren't you seventh year? Eh well, guess you've had enough of 'boring tour time' and are eager to get to learning or some shit." Tossing her jet black hair over a shoulder, the upperclassman gave a hearty chuckle. "Enjoy your time at Pricetown Academy...and the sixth year homeroom is room G-3. Give your 'girlfriend' there a kiss from me!" Winking playfully, the upperclassman walked off.

"She isn't my...I don't have a girlfriend!" Elsa squeaked in protest, clutching her bookbag's straps tighter as a mortified blush spread across her cheeks. "That's...that's not allowed…" Glumness washed over her features, and the 13 year old trudged towards the wing the upperclassman had indicated.

Her ears perked up at the sound of singing, and Elsa looked to her left to see the choir doing their morning warmups. It brought a small smile to her face. "I hope Anna is getting involved in choir at her school this year. Her voice really is the prettiest…" Abruptly halting that thought, Elsa grimaced and yanked on her bookbag's straps, wincing as they cut into her shoulders through her blouse. "No...be the good girl. Good…" She kept her head down, lips silently mouthing a quiet mantra that only she could hear, all the way to her destination.

Turning the brass handle to the door of her destination, Elsa pushed it open and winced as a loud creak drew attention to her. Luckily, she saw that the classroom full of sixth years was sufficiently busy with pre-class day bustle that nobody noticed her intrusion. Nobody...except for a bubbly, long haired blonde haired girl who was in her face instantly.

"Elsa! You made it! I mean, of course you made it, you're here! Not that this place is all that great or anything." Rapunzel gushed, snatching Elsa's hands from the death grip they had on her backpack straps and squeezing them tightly.

"Ha...Rapunzel...you still haven't cut your hair, have you?" Elsa couldn't help but admonish her younger cousin, but she did it with a small, amused smile.

The blonde furiously shook her head back and forth, long blonde locks bobbing playfully. "There are a few benefits to havving a stepmom on the staff, hee hee." Giving her pale cousin a once over, Rapunzel let out a long breath. "Alright, lesson one from me!"

Rolling her eyes, Elsa laughed. "Yes, lesson one, please teach me." She gave an eep of surprise when Rapunzel snuck around her and put both pairs of hands on Elsa's bookbag straps.

Squeezing Elsa's hands with hers, Rapunzel spoke softly but firmly. "Do you feel that?"

Blood rushed to Elsa's face and she awkwardly shook her head, unsure of what she was supposed to feel besides rather warm for some reason.

Yanking on the tight bookbag straps harshly, Elsa let out an indignant "Ouch!"

"Mistake number one, silly." Rapunzel sighed, pressing her fingertips gently against the straps and where they'd cut into Elsa's shoulders. "Don't wear your bookbag so tight. You carry that weight around all day...may as well make it as comfortable as possible." Demonstratively, she loosened each of the straps, until Elsa's backpack hung loosely on her lithe frame. "Isn't that better?"

Elsa ducked her head in guilt. "Yeah...I'll try to remember that one.' Before she could mope any more, however, her feisty cousin had already yanked one of the straps completely off.

"Lesson 2. Double strapping your backpack is for nerds!" Rapunzel guffawed, while Elsa tried to rebalance herself thanks to the shift in her backpack's weight.

"Well hey...maybe I like being a nerd." Elsa grumped, testing the shifted weight by swaying from side to side. Rapunzel responded by tickling her sides lightly, earning another indignant squawk from her taller cousin.

"You make a great nerd...but there's no reason you can't be a cool nerd." Rapunzel smiled impishly with a blush.

Elsa swallowed nervously. She was supremely grateful to have such a good friend at her new school, but Rapunzel was certainly...testing her boundaries. "Okay then, why don't you show me around, Miss Cool." Elsa offered, keeping her backpack slung over one shoulder and taking Rapunzel's hand hesitantly with her other. Rapunzel scrunched up her nose in a wide smile and marched off happily, with Elsa in tow.

* * *

25 year old Elsa gripped the bookbag strap over her left shoulder tighter, the strap pressing into her shoulder as a harsh reminder. However, she resisted the instinct to slip her right arm through the other strap. She couldn't help it. Some of her memories of her cousin were inappropriate. Not natural. The thoughts of a bad girl. But a small voice in a lonely corner of her mind still insisted that they were warm memories of a beautiful person. A beautiful person who made her feel. Rapunzel...Anna…

A harsh yank of the strap sent biting pain through Elsa's shoulder and arm. Disgusting girl. Keep the pain hidden. Pain controls...those thoughts.

Elsa stood ramrod straight in the security check line, face betraying no hint of discomfort. She pulled out her phone, mentally composing a perfunctory text she was going to send to Rapunzel to inform her of her imminent travel plans.


	2. Chapter 2: Push and Pull

**Chapter two**

**Push and pull**

The next morning saw Anna and Merida at the record shop, playing their 'subliminal sales' game.

"Well played, boss." Merida grinned, legs dangling while she sat on the sales counter. "Now watch me sell four albums by that old favorite, Tom Lehrer." Twirling one of the albums from said 60s artist between fingerless gloved hands, she set it on the record player and dropped the needle. Jazzy piano and a smooth, easy low tenor voice floated through the shop. Customers browsing stacks of albums began to subconsciously get caught up in the easy beat and began to bob their heads to the beat.

"Ohhh, hard mode engaged...you're gonna need a bit of luck with this one, Mer." Anna playfully taunted, checking out the backside of the album cover. "You know, I think I have one of his albums autographed at home."

"Yeah, well if you're missing it you might want to check Hiccup's place. Kid's got more signed albums than eBay." Merida noted, idly folding a piece of notebook paper into a paper frog.

"Yeah, I don't think he's really the stealing type. Thought he was gonna hyperventilate when he got his No-Tones album signed." Anna grinned, scrolling through her phone to read Rapunzel's text message from the previous night.

"The band was pretty excited too. Probably because they finally met one of the actual owners of the three albums they sold." Placing her new paper frog on her lap, Merida carefully flipped it towards the cash register. It overshot the mark, skipping off the counter and onto the floor next to Anna. The copper haired young woman grinned evily at Merida, before stomping the life out of the poor paper frog. "You frog killing bitch!"

Before Anna could respond, the front door was pushed open and Rapunzel trudged in, carrying a bag of laundry and what appeared to be the weight of the world, judging by her sagging shoulders. Slapping the full sack unceremoniously on the counter, she buried her face in it, and moaned, "Is ANYBODY having a worse day that me?! Is it even possible?"

"What about your ex boy toy?" The words tumbled from Merida's mouth, followed immediately by her hands slapping over the offending mouth in embarrassment.

Anna followed that up with a hard punch to the curly haired girl's shoulder. "Mouth, meet fucking brain filter." Turning back to face her cousin, and remembering the look on Eugene's face the night before, she was momentarily at a loss for words.

"Yeah...you're definitely right there." Opening the laundry bag and sticking her head inside, Rapunzel moped even harder. "I'm never coming out of this bag. Never."

Gently patting the lump of mixed laundry and Rapunzel head, Anna sighed. "You'll bounce back from this, Punz. So will Eugene. I...we saw him at Foxy's last night, and his ass of a roommate is keeping an eye on him."

"At least he's treating Eugene well...he's absolutely shitting on me at the diner. If he sends more than four orders to me at once again, I'll ram those dishes where the sun don't shine!" The feisty short haired brunette removed her head from the laundry bag, full of piss and vinegar, but she brought it down a few notches. "We were happy...weren't we?"

Smiling softly, Merida interjected. "Maybe happiness is just something temporary while we're looking for something else."

Rapunzel nodded, the frustration on her face growing more apparent by the second. "But I wasn't looking for something else...for someone else. I was...there was…"

Realization dawned on Anna like a slap in the face. "Mer, go sell a couple of those wager albums for a few minutes, please."

Merida opened her mouth to protest, but Anna gave her a Look, and the curly haired spitfire made a hasty exit.

Anna looked back to her cousin. Rapunzel pointedly avoided the younger woman's stare. Reaching out, Anna lightly flicked her nose, earning her a pout and reluctant attention. "Level with me, Punz. You didn't...you never told him, did you?"

"Anna, it was never an issue!" Rapunzel waved her hands frantically to drive the point home. "You know me...it's never an issue until it is." Hopping the counter in two seconds flat, the shorter brunette was face to face with her cousin in the blink of an eye.

Anna pieced things together slowly. "You don't...you were waiting to see if somebody else came along...who'd be a fit for you and Eugene?"

Folding her arms across her chest and hunching over, a deep frown was set on Rapunzel's face. "Anna...the things he told me. The things he confided in me. I knew him. **Knew** him." Slapping her bag of laundry in frustration, she blinked back tears and continued to whisper-shout. "You know me. I care for two much better than I do one. I didn't just want to hop out of bed one morning wearing a 'I'M SO DAMN POLY' cape or something."

"So you were meeting with people. Going out with people...to see if they'd be a match for him…" Anna sighed. She could see where this was going.

Rapunzel sniffled, rubbing furiously at her eyes. "...he saw me with somebody else. He saw, but he still trusted me! He...it wasn't until I told him why…" The next second, the brunette was weeping in between hiccups, and Anna drew her into a secure hug.

"He doesn't hate you…" Anna cooed.

"It's just...too much for him. He's simple." Pulling away from her cousin briefly, hands balled into fists, Rapunzel's face was a mixture of helplessness and frustration. "He's so wonderfully simple. We could have been happy, just us two...if only I wasn't so damn...not simple." Her arms dropped again and she leaned back into Anna for another hug.

"Okay you, this is not a big deal." Anna whispered comfortingly, smoothing her cousin's short, tousled hair. "The truth came out in a hard way...but it's good that it did. If Eugene doesn't understand it...doesn't agree with it...no amount of sugar coating or 'searching for another match for him' will get him to understand." Taking her sad cousin's face between her hands, Anna gently squashed those red, tear stained cheeks, and continued. "Anyway, you're selling yourself short. You need people who you love, and who love you back. You say you're complicated, I say...why'd you have to go and make things so complicated?"

Rapunzel snorted, despite her tears. "Wow, 2000s pop from this elitist hole in the wall?"

Anna rolled her eyes playfully. "Yeah yeah. So now you know, you can't be his one and only. He can't be one of the only ones for you. Seek love elsewhere...it's easier to find than you think!"

"You...are...a…" Rapunzel carefully enunciated each syllable, wiggling Anna's nose between her fingers. "...mega dork! And absolutely wonderful." Standing on her tip toes, Rapunzel brushed Anna's copper locks away from her forehead and pressed a kiss to that spot.

Anna felt her cheeks positively glow. "Heh. Aw...you know. Whatever…"

"And so modest." Leaning back on her heels, Rapunzel enjoyed the embarrassed look Anna had. "I hope that girlfriend of yours is keeping you on lockdown."

Scratching her cheek in awkward hesitation, Anna sighed. "Yeah...we had a bit of a blow up last night…"

Hopping back up to sit on the counter, Rapunzel gently tugged a copper braid, and stared encouragingly. "Go on…"

* * *

"Ew, get a room you two!" Anna admonished the two rats who were either fighting or having sexy time on her apartment's welcome mat. Nudging the frantically copulating rodents carefully with her foot, she made a sour face and resolved to clean the welcome mat again. Horizontal bar lights hung by chains up and down the hallway, swaying with an uncertain flicker. She'd brought up the unsafe nature of the lights, as well as several other building hazards, with her old landlord, but the guy seemed more interested in his daily Polish soap operas than in any useful building renovations.

Her head still buzzed from the potent combination of her Jazzeroo drink, the lackluster No-Tones performance, and Eugene's startling revelation. She would press Rapunzel on why exactly it happened, but knowing her cousin she had an idea or two. Checking the doorknob and discovering that it was still unlocked, meaning that the three pissed off texts she'd gotten from Lynsey during her 15 minute walk home weren't enough to make her irate girlfriend give up on the night,

Pushing the door open, Anna braced herself for a stern lecture on not breaking plans, but was surprised and vaguely thrown off to hear nothing but the soft bump of the door against the wall. Her living room was in the exact same state of disarray she'd left it that morning, minus a few bags of chips and plus one sprawled on the couch, snoozing girlfriend.

Anna sighed. Grabbing her favorite snowman blanket out of the closet, she draped it over Lynsey, whose eyebrows fluttered as she snuggled further into the sofa. "Maybe I'll just make a sandwich…" the redhead mused thoughtfully, tiptoeing into her mini kitchen. She opened the refrigerator, and her heart skipped a beat when a plastic container fell out and smacked against the linoleum floor. Wincing, she bent down to pick up the container while her girlfriend mumbled incoherently from the living room. "Saved me some chinese food...aw, I'm kind of a dick for making her wait."

"Mmm...babe? Izzat you? What...what time is it?" Lynsey pushed herself to a standing position and kept the snowman blanket half draped around her shoulders. She took three steps towards the kitchen before Anna came around the corner, guiltily holding the leftover chinese food container in front of her face.

"Sorry, Lynz...friend was having a rough night. I had to…" Anna began.

Lynsey closed the distance between them, a wry smile and quirking nose hinting at her mood. "Counselor Anna to the rescue again...and you smell like Foxy's." The wry smile changed to a pout. "I would have met you there too…"

Shrugging guiltily, Anna bumped their foreheads together gently. "I know, hon. But the music is shitty by ninety nine percent of the world's standards. It was a long...long day, and I just wanted to be home."

Tapping her dragon image painted nails on the food container in Anna's hands, Lynsey sighed. "Well, you're home now, and you found the leftovers. I moved tonight's double shift to tomorrow, so I might just head home and get some sleep."

Pouting fiercely, Anna brushed her girlfriend's bangs aside and felt her shoulders sag. "You could...you don't have to go right away, do you?"

Shaking her head, Lynsey replied. "I'll sleep better...hell, I'll get some sleep at my place." Anna had the decency to blush. "Feels lately like your life is your work, your friends, and your music. I get...I get this…" her voice lowered sadly at the end, and Anna felt her wiggle the leftover food container.

"I...I didn't know you felt that way, Lynz." Anna stuttered. "I'm trying...I'll try harder to balance. You want more time and...and I'll give you more time, damnit."

Chuckling, Lynsey mussed her girlfriend's hair playfully. "Don't just give me what I want, babe. It should be what you want, too. I'm just...I'm gonna go-"

* * *

"Now hold the fuck on!" Merida interjected, startling Anna and causing Rapunzel to leap off the counter with a panic stricken cry. She floundered into a box of record cleaning supplies, which flew off the counter and crashed onto the floor, contents scattering everywhere.

Hiccup chose that exact moment to come back into the store off break. He surveyed the scene, saw Merida with a righteously hostile look on her face, and groaned. He picked up a plastic bag and went over to quietly clean up the mess.

"Sorry, Hic." Rapunzel winced. To Merida, she growled. "Ass. Hole."

"Hey, I'm not the one lying to make my girlfriend sound better than she really is!" Gesturing to Anna, Merida fixed her with a stare. "What's up, boss? That's not the way you told me it went down."

"Treason!" Anna accused, folding her arms across her chest in a huff. "Now you have to sell SIX albums to win the wager!"

"Whatever, I've sold five so far. Now tell her, or else I will." Merida threatened.

Groaning, Anna recounted the prior night's actual events. Her profuse apologies, the complete lack of any leftover Chinese food, Lynsey's accusations of her sleeping with everybody from Hiccup to the No-Tones' drummer.

"And don't forget your 'Save Rock and Roll' vinyl!" Merida finished, grabbing Anna's shoulder and lightly shaking her.

"Yeah...she was pissed and decided to frisbee one of my Fall Out Boy vintage collectibles." Anna sulked. Rapunzel stared at her with wide eyes and mouth agape. "Oh, it just got a little chipped. My frisbee skills just aren't what they used to be."

"Your frisbee skills?! ANNA! That kind of shit just shouldn't happen!" Rapunzel grabbed Anna's other shoulder and shook her more vigorously. The redhead's twin braids bobbled comically and she pointedly avoided any eye contact with the two frustrated girls in front of her. "Jesus, I knew Lynsey was a little intense, but. Come. On."

"I don't say this kind of shit often Anna, but you deserve better than that. I mean, Ariel might have had a mean silent treatment, but at least she didn't go around breaking your shit when she didn't get her way!" Merida finished.

Putting up her hands defensively, Anna finally acquiesced. "I know...our thing is kinda winding down...right off a cliff, probably. Heh."

Rapunzel opened her mouth to respond, but was interrupted by her phone buzzing. Hiccup, having finished repacking the scattered contents of the box, took that moment to offer his two cents. "Yeah, Anna. You do...uh, you do deserve better. Like Eugene said last night...you're good people."

"Heh, you heard that...you and your Superman hearing." Anna chuckled, blushing awkwardly.

"Ohhh, so you got the hots for boss lady, now do you Hic?" Merida ribbed the suddenly aghast young man playfully. Hiccup's mouth opened and closed two or three times, before he remembered how to form words.

"What?! I didn't...fine, I'm going to tell the customers how much Tom Lehrer sucks!" Hiccup threatened, heading out to greet the first customer he saw.

"Damnit, wait up you little shit! I was joking...son of a-" Merida hauled ass after him, already seeing her wager with Anna going up in smoke.

Anna smiled, grateful for her little group of friends keeping her honest. Turning to ring up a customer's Velvet Underground album while complimenting them on their excellent taste, she failed to notice Rapunzel's face going white as a sheet. Bagging the customer's album, and giving him a mock salute, Anna shut the register and turned to her cousin. Instantly she could tell something was wrong.

"Punz? Punzie? What's wrong...what's the news?" Anna cautiously queried. Her cousin's hazel eyes darted back and forth and her hand was shaking from the force of the white knuckled grip she had on her phone. Looking up abruptly, her mouth went slack, and Anna's heart skipped a beat.

"We need to...we need to talk. In the back room. Now."

* * *

White. All white. White walls, white floors, white bedsheets. White...hair?

Gingerly touching her scalp, Anna felt a heavy duty bandage wrapped securely on the top of her head. It was extremely sensitive to the touch, so she left it alone. On her lap, as her vision cleared, she was able to pick out a few bits of grey, almost white, hair. "Wha...hello?" Her voice sounded alien to her, throat clearly cracked and dry giving a harsh rasp to her normally sunny voice.

The accident. That's right. Slowly, achingly slow, fragments of memories came back to her. Trees. A lake. A red and white checkered...blanket? Peanut butter and marshmallow sandwiches laid out with...no…

A sharp sting interrupted her attempt at remembering and took her breath away. Elsa. Elsa...had Elsa been there too? "El...sa? Elsa?" Anna forced her weak vocal chords into producing an uncomfortably loud and harsh cry.

The door across from here opened swiftly and before she could register who'd entered, her mother was at her side. Kneeling down, Idunn threaded her fingers with her daughter's. Dark rings under the older woman's eyes and prominent crows feet told Anna a clear story of forced sleep deprivation. "Anna! Anna...my baby girl. Look at me, sweetie. Does it hurt?" Idunn's soft, lilting voice managed to both carry a sense of urgency and wash over the frantic ten year old. Anna's breathing slowed as her mother's thumbs traced small circles on the back of her hand.

"Mom?" Anna noticed her mother's usually well kept clothing was wrinkled with what looked like coffee stains here and there. "Talk to me, mom. H...how are you doing?" Anna's throat scratched annoyingly and she let out a tiny cough.

"How am...I?" The older brunette's eyes went wide for a second, before releasing a tear or two. An involuntary laugh escaped her lips, and she brought her daughter's hand to her lips to press a tender kiss there. "My little...my little caregiver. Oh Anna, we've all been awake for three days now, worried sick about you. Things were looking up, but then you…"

"Oh…" The gears turned in Anna's mind, and the child slowly nodded in understanding. "I was awake before...wasn't I?

"Oh honey...do you remember being awake before?" Hope flashed in Idunn's eyes, though Anna couldn't discern what it was about.

"No...just a guess. You...you look really tired, mom. You should go...go get some sleep." Anna patted her mom's cheek, giving her an impish smile and holding back her concern about not being able to...remember.

"Yes, doctor." Idunn joked, folding Anna's hands back on her lap. "Is it okay if I send your father in to see you for a short while?"

"Oh yeah...yeah, daddy can come in." Wringing her hands on the hospital bedsheet, Anna's brows knit with worry. "Um, mama...I know you're scared and don't want to...freak me out." A beat. Three deep breaths. "I just...I think Elsa was with me. Is she...did she get hurt, too?"

Idunn bit her lip, but quickly schooled her face into neutral compassion. "Your sister is okay, honey. A little banged up, but she'll be alright. After you're feeling better...we'll let her visit you."

"Okay, mama." Anna whispered. Everyone was okay...but there was something wrong. Something.

* * *

Stacks of old records surrounded Rapunzel and Anna as the brunette relayed Elsa's text message, sent that morning from the airport before her cross country flight departed. Everything was happening too quickly. The scar on Anna's scalp burned with a throbbing pain, and would have derailed any train of thought the redhead tried to engage, except that the news of Elsa's impending arrival removed her ability to think entirely.

"...na? Anna, Anna! Look at me, Anna. Breathe, and look at me, hon." Rapunzel urged encouragingly, gently snapping her fingers, but her cousin's head was lolling and her eyelids fluttered briefly, before her legs gave out completely and she collapsed. Fortunately, Rapunzel was close enough to be able to lunge forward and catch Anna under her armpits. Kneeling down with care, she propped Anna up against a Cat Stevens Vinyl bin, and gently massaged her temples with petal soft fingertips.

After a minute or so, Anna became cognizant to give Rapunzel a tired half smile, followed by a "What am I gonna do?"

Continuing her massage ministrations, Rapunzel pursed her lips before replying. "I'd ask you what you want to do, but you and I both know that you want to see her again. She's the only one who can tell you what happened that day. Why she left." Placing a hand over Anna's heart, Rapunzel gave her a crooked smile, and continued. "This has been running at half speed ever since your parents sent Elsa away. I don't know why Elsa continued to stay away, even after graduating a year before me. Even after...your parents passed away."

Tearing up, Anna brokenly responded. "I...I'm afraid of wh-wha...why...what if she left because of me, Punzie?" Eyes closed and shoulders slumped, Anna huffed in exhaustion. "I'm tired of not knowing my place in her life."

Tilting the redhead's chin up, Rapunzel made direct eye contact. "And you have to decide what place she has in **your** life. You have to decide how far to let her in." Lightening her gaze and stroking Anna's chin affectionately with her thumb, Rapunzel added one last bit. "I know she hasn't given you any reason to believe in her. But...if you can trust that 13 year old Elsa loved little ten year old Anna with all of her heart, then you just may be able to find that lost, lonely teenager who was sent away from you all those years ago."

Sniffling happily, Anna groaned. "Since when did you get so Hallmark-ey?" Standing up and dusting herself off, she helped Rapunzel up and they looked around the room. "Yeah...I really have to clean this place up sometime."

"Later, later!" Rapunzel insisted, pushing Anna gently towards the door. "I'll meet up with Elsa when she gets in town, but I won't say anything about you. You handle that however makes you comfortable."

"Slowly...I'm comfortable with very very slowly." Anna chuckled.

"Slowly works. And while you're at it, you can **slowly** ring me up that one Tom Lehrer album you've got playing right now," Anna turned around, giving her cousin a look of incredulity.

"Noooo, not that one! If we sell one more, Merida wins our bet!" Anna dramatically tossed her hands over her head. "That would be the worst possible thing!"

Shrugging nonchalantly, Rapunzel countered, "What can I say...the dude made stuff in the 50s and 60s, yet he has a direct line to my funny bone!"

* * *

As Elsa exited the plane, the stale, recycled air of 150 passengers was replaced with the stale, recycled air of the San Francisco International Airport. The text she'd received from Rapunzel in reply was a short and sweet "Okey dokey", and left much to the imagination. Chief among those things, if the blonde was going to meet her at the airport. And where she'd meet her. And if Elsa was going to crash with Rapunzel for the evening before settling into her own place.

All these questions, plus many more, bounced around in the blonde's head while she heded towards baggage claim. Purse in one hand and a tour guide book of San Francisco, her backpack had found its way back across both shoulders. San Francisco looked to have a pretty happening music scene, and Elsa hoped that her firm's little addition could enrichen that atmosphere, if even just a little.

Thinking it prudent to get in touch with her lead project foreman right away, Elsa closed her little tour book and traded it for her flip phone. Scrolling through her abysmally short contacts list, she selected 'Bjorgmann' and hit autodial.

The phone rang a grand total of six times, and Elsa was about to hang up in mild exasperation, when the other end was picked up and a rushed "Hey, hi, sorry to keep you waiting. Charlie's Steak Shop and...uh...what the hell else do we sell?"

Clearly flummoxed, Elsa muttered, "Um...excuse me, I think I…"

"Hey...HEY, Kristoff I said no hamster football! TRUCE! TRUCE! TRADE!" Several loud bangs followed, making Elsa hold the phone away from her assaulted ear, followed by clacks and what can only be described as a handful of loud, painful thumps, finished up with a muted "Motherfucker!"

"Hi, okay wow I'm sorry about that." A different voice this time, deeper and more friendly.

Elsa cautiously offered, "Is this...Mr. Bjorgmann?"

"Yeah, that's me. I apologize on behalf of my roommate...he's been **thoroughly punished.**" Kristoff chuckled. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Arendelle."

"Likewise. I'm just collecting my luggage after a long flight, but would you like to meet tomorrow to discuss the particulars of this project?" Stopping to rifle through her purse for a pen and paper, Elsa continued to listen to the foreman.

"Yeah, sure, tomorrow's fine. Can you do 10:30 in the morning...at, say, Bartlett's Diner?" Pulling several rolled up documents from a desk draw, Kristoff laid them out and initialed each one with a 'E. A.'.

"That's fine, I'm sure I can find my way there." Elsa replied, jotting down the place and time. Taking a deep breath, she continued. "Well, it's been a long day of traveling, so I'm going to find somewhere to sleep for the night."

Kristoff chuckled. "Don't sleep in the airport...they like to kick you out if you do that."

Elsa smiled, giggling lightly. "No, no airports, but I might not say no to a park bench."

"Ha! Okay, I'll let you go then. See you tomorrow, Miss Arendelle."

"Likewise, Mr. Bjorgmann." Snapping her phone shut, Elsa looked around, momentarily lost before realizing her feet had taken her right to baggage claim during her conversation.

Scanning the different luggage carousels, Elsa headed for the one marked E-5. A minute of hard staring later and her unique, snowflake embroidered suitcase came around the corner. With somebody sitting on it. Said somebody was wearing tan slacks and a pink blouse over a white undershirt. Chestnut brown hair framed her face in a disheveled manner. Chin propped in her hands, she seemed to be scanning the crowd for somebody. There was something about that nose...something that struck Elsa as extremely familiar. She wrapped her hands around her backpack's straps in curious anticipation.

The young woman seated on Elsa's suitcase locked eyes with Elsa. Her chin left her hands and her mouth opened slightly. A wave of nostalgia hit Elsa hard enough to leave her breathless. The young woman slowly stood up on the moving luggage carousel.

A wide grin split her face as she cried out, "Elsa, you NERD!" and leapt off of the carousel. Not quite far enough, she discovered, as her foot snagged on Elsa's suitcase handle and she flopped unceremoniously to the ground. Several audible gasps and murmurs came from nearby travelers, but before anyone could lend a hand to help, Elsa was kneeling at the facedown young woman's side.

Putting a hand on Rapunzel's shoulder, Elsa gently pushed her over and onto her back. The younger woman wriggled her nose and blinked the dizziness out of her vision. "Hey...hey you. Still being a cool kid and doing cool things, I see?" A warm smile erupted on Elsa's face as she gently joked with her cousin.

Groaning, but not yet ready to sit up, Rapunzel sulked a little. "That was...decidedly not cool." Looking up at Elsa, her smile lit right back up. "What about you? That's not how I showed you to wear a backpack." Tugging on one of the straps, Rapunzel started chuckling.

"I decided I wanted to be a cool nerd." Elsa grinned in response. "Come on...I'm starving and practically dead on my feet." She started to gently tug on Rapunzel's warm hand, and almost fell backwards when her cousin bolted upright and wrapped her up in a crushing hug.

"You're in my town now, you nerd." Rapunzel squealed, tears at the corner of her eyes. I'll take you anywhere you want for anything you want."

Elsa gently returned her hug. "I don't want to impose…"

Pulling away and gripping her shoulders with a determined expression, Rapunzel stated, "Nonsense. I have room and you're staying with me as long as you need to!"

Reaching over to grab her suitcase on its next trip around, Elsa tried to demur, but her cousin wasn't having any of it. "This may be a work trip, but we're going to work on some other things besides a job...okay?" Her eyes searched Elsa's cautiously.

"O...okay." Elsa relented. "I know I haven't called or written much…"

"So we'll take it slowly. Like we did in school." Rapunzel finished, softly yet optimistically. Elsa's left hand squeezed a backpack strap warningly, but Rapunzel latched onto her right hand before it could find the other strap. Her other hand snatched Elsa's snowflake suitcase.

Exhaling loudly, Elsa murmured. "Let's see what cool kids drive these days…"

Cackling gleefully, Rapunzel shot back, "Heck, I drove my skateboard here! I'll totally carry you."

"After seeing your Olympic long jump skills back there..you want me to ride a skateboard with you?!" Elsa groaned. It was going to take some getting used to, slipping back into the push and pull comfort level of being around her favorite cousin.


	3. Chapter 3: Don't hate me

**Chapter three**

**Don't hate me**

'The package is secure'. How could a cryptic one liner from Rapunzel make Anna snort mirthfully and cause her heart to slam to a halt at the same time? Clad in sweatpants and a Motley Crue t-shirt, she was dividing her time semi productively between the umpteenth reorganization of her 'birth year' record collection and rereading the handful of letters Elsa had sent her from private school before she mysteriously stopped all communication.

Each letter was written in a way that hinted at knowledge or memories Anna had lost in the accident. But only hints, nothing more. Trembling hands holding her oldest letter, the first one she got from Elsa after the accident, gently rubbed the paper and took her back to that afteroon many years ago when it had shown up in their mailbox, out of the clear blue.

* * *

Anna was busy clearing the table after dinner, having quickly demolished a cheesecake dessert, when Idunn casually remarked. "You know, Anna, I think there's a letter on the counter for you."

"A letter?" Anna queried thoughtfully. "Who'd write me a letter?"

"Why don't you finish clearing the table and find out for yourself?" was the joking reply. The ten year old redhead hustled the rest of the dishes into the sink, where she scrubbed them like mad and haphazardly shoved them into the dishwasher. Dumping way more detergent than was necessary into the device, just to ensure the dishes got EXTRA CLEAN, Anna quickly wiped her hands on her knee length jean skirt before snatching the letter and bounding over to her parents.

"Okay, it says...guys! It's from Elsa!" Anna gasped.

"You don't say." Her father chuckled.

"No no, you don't understand." Anna scrunched up her face, eyebrows knitting together. "This is a. Letter. From. ELSA. E L S A!" Whooping mirthfully, Anna waved it around like a trophy. The envelope lid flapped open and waved about wildly. "Oh, huh...it's already open?"

"I uh...I think all your vibrating opened it, sweetie." her mother casually offered, giving Agnarr a pointed, unreadable look.

"Can I...may I be excused to my room to read it, please and pretty please?" With a nod from each parent, Anna bolted down the hallway, swinging around the banister and pounding up the steps in great, three at a time strides. Down the hall and through her door, she completed the mad dash with an ungraceful dive flop onto her bed.

The child's heart pounded with abnormal intensity. She couldn't wait to read about how her sister liked her prestigious new school!

_Anna. I hope you are feeling better. I'm at my new school, in case you don't remember. The work is very challenging and I've made several friends already, in addition to Rapunzel. Keep doing well in school, and listen to Mama and Papa. I'll write again soon. Elsa._

Pursing her lips thoughtfully, ten year old Anna realized that something didn't seem right with Elsa's letter. It was so short...so...just a letter. Before she could ponder the thought further, searing pain shot from her scar and radiated through her head, sending the young girl stumbling down the hall to find her parents with her headache medicine. She was sure she'd get better letters from Elsa as her older sister got comfortable with classes.

* * *

However, 22 year old Anna had no new insights about her mysterious sister. Elsa was, at that very moment, somewhere in town with Rapunzel, but Anna still felt a million miles from her. The only tangible connections she had were the small pile of terse letters and the now splitting headache she had courtesy of her scar.

Pouring herself one last glass of wine for the night, Anna tromped down the short hallway to her bedroom. How could she be so incredibly fearful of seeing her sister again, yet at the same time be so unexplicably drawn to somebody who seemed to be shrouded in the same veil of uncertainty that the six months of her life leading up to the accident was also shrouded in.

* * *

Cat number one insistently nuzzled between Elsa's legs as the young woman stood over the kitchen sink, glass of water in hand. It was 3 AM and her body clearly still thought it was on the east coast. Cat number two had found its way up on the counter, and demanded attention more directly. Elsa rubbed the feline between his eyes, feeling the rumble of a purr throughout the cat's pleased body.

"Do you remember their names?" Rapunzel's voice came from the living room, startling Elsa into nearly dropping her glass. Cat number two got spooked and hopped off the counter warily.

"I don't think I'd remember anything you told me tonight, Rapunzel." Elsa sighed, massaging the bridge of her nose. "I have enough trouble sleeping as it is...I should be overwhelmed and unconscious right now, but…"

Nodding sympathetically, Rapunzel stood next to the tall blonde in amiable silence for a few minutes. The tick tock of the kitchen wall clock reverberated through the old apartment, but Elsa's heart hammered loud enough for the rush of blood around her ears to drown out any other sound.

_Keep it in. Keep...it…_

Elsa's world briefly went dark as her legs gave out beneath her.

She came to a little while later. Lying on the kitchen floor, the first thing she heard was the soft beating of another person's heart. The rise and fall of their chest. Their warm breath on her forehead after each exhale.

Rapunzel giggled helpelessly. "Honestly...what is it with you Arendelle girls and fainting in my arms?" Wiping the light sheen of sweat that had accumulated on Elsa's brow, she felt the other woman tremble in her arms.

"Anna didn't...she didn't take news of my arrival...well?" Elsa held onto her cousin's blouse tighter and pressed against her more closely, as if trying to hide from the world.

"Now I wouldn't say that." Rapunzel replied on recollection. "She's a little...incomplete, you know. She doesn't know the whole truth." Gently rocking Elsa back and forth, Rapunzel continued. "I know I don't have the whole story, either."

Elsa's breath caught in her throat. _Punishment. Later._

Rapunzel felt the tense action. "You...I know you used to...hurt yourself." Elsa winced. Hadn't she always been careful to hide it? "It's not obvious...but you did it then." Pressing her lips to Elsa's hair, the brunette murmured, "I'll never press you to talk. Never."

Elsa relaxed a little, before letting out a shaky admonition. "Something's wrong...wrong with me."

"I see my pretty cousin is hurting. It does seem like **something** is wrong." Giving Elsa an extra squeeze, Rapunzel added, "It can't be as bad as all that."

Saying nothing further on the matter, Elsa tried changing topics a little. "Is...does Anna want to...see me?"

"Every day. Elsa, like I said...she's missing something. Something besides memories." Frowning thoughtfully, Rapunzel continued. "When you left...when you were sent away...you took part of her with you." Before Elsa could interject, her cousin found her lips and put a finger over them in silence. "I know you didn't mean to."

Shrugging helpelessly, Elsa floundered. "How...how am I supposed to face her again?"

"By being brave. By being the Elsa she knew and loved."

Elsa cringed, the guilt washing over her. "She doesn't remember the Elsa she loved."

The two fell once more into silence. Half an hour later, Rapunzel checked on her cuddled cousin. "Hey there...do you want to go back to bed yet?"

Elsa shook her head in the negative. "Just...a little longer...Punzie…"

Shaking her head in defeat, Rapunzel warned her sleepy cousin. "'Kay...but if we fall asleep here, you're fixing my back in the morning."

"S...mmm...m'sorry Punz…"

"And no more apologizing, or you'll get a spanking."

Elsa mumbled something unintelligible as she buried her face against Rapunzel's tummy, and the younger woman bit back the urge to shriek from the ticklish feeling. "What are you doing to yourself, my little nerd?" the brunette unhappily mused, before starting to hum an old bedtime lullaby to ensure her cousin had a few hours of restful sleep that night.

* * *

Feet propped up on her desk in the back room, Anna squirmed in her creaky plastic recliner. It was 8 am at the store, Merida was probably offending another customer, and she'd gotten way too little sleep the prior night to give a shit about anything. Even thinking about Elsa now just brought a dull thud to her head. Then again, that could be the murderous hangover.

A timid knock preceded the gentle creak of the door opening slightly. Throwing an arm across her eyes to block out some of the offending light, Anna miserably grumbled, "Hiccup, you have precisely eight words. Go."

"Umm…" the young man stammered.

"Seven…" Anna groaned in warning.

"Merida Lynsey-" Hiccup began, and Anna willed herself to stumble out of her chair, pounding head screaming in protest.

"I'll **handle** it." Hiccup swore he saw a dark cloud over Anna's head, and wisely scooted back to helping customers. Anna snatched a pair of dark sunglasses in an attempt to ward off full blown head trauma.

"...damaging my calm, woman! You need to get out before I show you the hell out." Merida growled threateningly.

Lynsey wore an equally pissed off look, but upon seeing Anna stumble from the office, instantly put on her most wounded expression. "Baby, I heard you got some news. Somebody's coming into town to visit?"

"Yeah, see, like four people knew about that. Hellooooo stalker!" Merida taunted, clawing the air like a cat.

"How can I stalk my girlfriend!" Lynsey demanded, fuming.

Slapping the counter in frustration, Anna spoke in short, clipped phrases. "Mer, heel."

Retreating to the pop-punk corner, Merida whirled around to flip Lysney off one last time for good measure, following it with a messily blown raspberry.

Approaching Anna slowly, Lynsey reached out to touch her sunglasses. "Long night, babe? Let's talk about-"

"You, out. Talk later." Anna held up her index finger in warning to leave it at that.

Lynsey decided, however, to press the issue. "It's your sister, right? What's the big deal?"

"Out." Anna growled, her rising voice causing the pounding in her head to intensify.

"What's got you so worked up? You never see her, you never even talk about her!" Lynsey insisted, then lowered her voice. "Just...take off, today. I got us a little treat to share, it's out in the car and-"

Anna saw red. Rushing at Lynsey with frightening intensity, she whirled her around and grabbed the collar of her jacket, forcefully pushing her towards the door. "You just shut your fucking mouth about Elsa! Jesus! Fucking! Christ! Leave me the hell alone and shove your passive aggressive bullshit onto somebody who wants to fucking deal with it. I'm. Done." Slamming the front door with a loud bang, Anna whirled around and headed back towards the storeroom.

Doing a secret victory fist pump, Merida closed the back door to give her boss some much needed privacy. Turning to their stunned customers, she waved her arms and exclaimed, "A knockout from our champ! She'll take exactly zero questions, and don't go asking for an autograph unless you want to lose some teeth!" Looking back into the room just to make sure Anna hadn't wrecked half the stock, Merida saw she had sat back down at her desk, head down in her arms, with her winter coat pulled over to block out all the light.

Hiccup wordlessly handed Merida a tape labeled as "Top Five Headache Relievers", to which she nodded grimly and popped the tape in. She made sure to keep the volume on the low side, and store slowly returned to a peaceful equilibrium. "Right, now I think boss lady needs that ray of sunshine who calls herself her cousin. Where's that frickin' notebook with the phone numbers and shit…" Merida wondered, shuffling through several notebooks and groaning at her boss's lackluster organizational skills.

* * *

"Is that...did you spill a drink on these blueprints?" Elsa asked Kristoff in between sips of coffee. Suspicious dried wet spots aside, the amendments he'd made to her final designs were more than passable, and she felt no shame in showing her respect for his clear talent.

Rubbing the back of his neck nervously, Kristoff admitted, "Yeah...well, maybe? Some of that was probably from my jerk roommate who you met...briefly on the phone. My two golden retrievers might have laid a paw or two on them as well...aww, geeze, I was kinda hoping to look a little more professional than this." Chasing the last bit of omelet around his plate awkwardly, his ears perked up at Elsa's lilting laugh.

"I'm certainly impressed by your natural talent, Mr. Bjorgmann. And I can definitely appreciate a little...personality, in people I work with." Kristoff sighed in relief.

"Do you have a place to stay? I mean, not to pry...I know of several nice leases in the city…" the blond man's words trickled off, not wanting to overstep his bounds.

Opening her day planner on the table, Elsa reassured him. "I appreciate the thought. I'm staying with family for the time being, and I think they'd be angry if I didn't accept their hospitality."

Kristoff laughed. "Family...yeah, I know how that works. So, we're going with four months to completion to be safe, but I'd like to wrap up in November if possible. Avoid any weather colder than we have to."

"Of course. But...cold weather? Here?" Elsa couldn't believe it. Compared to the east coast, it was positively stifling here.

"I know what you east coasters think about this area...but you'd be surprised." During their chat, the waitress had noticed their conversation and quietly dropped off the bill. Kristoff went to pick it up, but Elsa coughed pointedly. "Oh boy...are we gonna have a problem here?" he grinned jokingly.

"Oh, there's no problem, so long as you were planning on handing that bill to me." Elsa countered with a challenging smirk.

Holding up his hands in acquiescence, Kristoff exhaled. "Okay, a deal then. Meet here once a week for breakfast so I can update you on construction progress? And take turns footing the meal check, sound fair?"

Surprised at such a good idea, Elsa nodded while jotting that down in her planner. "A great idea. I'll probably stop by in person now and then to see it taking shape, if that's alright."

He grinned, handing her the bill. "Of course, I get it. It's your baby and you want to see it grow up."

"And punish it with redesigns if it misbehaves structurally." she added, smiling gratefully when he gave a hearty laugh at her attempt at architecture humor. "Please, call me Elsa."

He shook the hand she offered, returning, "Kristoff, likewise. Do you need a lift anywhere?"

"Thank you, but I think I'll walk." Elsa assured him. "I'm picking up a rental car this week, but I want to investigate the local music vendors in the area. See how much business this will be taking, and if there's any way to mitigate that."

Kristoff stroked his chin thoughtfully. "That's really stand-up of you. I know of a pretty great place on south Browning street, older vinyl stuff mostly. Might be a good place to start."

Elsa thanked him for the suggestion. While heading out of the diner, her mind went back to the morning pep talk she had with Rapunzel about places to see. "Now what was it about Browning street Punzie said? It was worth checking out? Or not to go without her?" Elsa mused thoughtfully. Oh well, she'd find out what was there when she got there.

* * *

Rapunzel grimaced, clutching her painting portfolio awkwardly at her hip while she stood in line. She'd hoped to be more prepared for a work opportunity like this, but it was a last minute option Elsa had made available to her after she expressed disgust at working more overtime shifts at the diner.

"Rapunzel, you were talented back in high school." Elsa had assured her, carefully arranging her work hairbun for her appointment with a project foreman in an hour. "I'd like to get you working on the furnishings and painting for this project. It's...it pays very well, but more importantly, I'm trying to bring a warmth to this location that people don't often see in music megastores. The same warmth you exude in life...is also what I love about your art."

Ducking her head in embarrassment, Rapunzel only half restrained a squeal. "I'd beg you to stop saying such **nice things**, but you have no idea how much I want to be painting and decorating full time. Also, I think busting my ass at Hank's is giving me a bad back, and I'm not looking to be hobbled by age 30!"

Sighing, Elsa chided her younger cousin. "It's probably been a lifetime since you had a proper checkup with a doctor. Don't think I don't remember those countless afternoons when you should have gone home early with a fever, but insisted on staying late to help the theater production club finish set pieces and landscapes."

"Hey, the work got done, didn't it?" Rapunzel huffed.

"Yes, yes it did, but it also required a little cleaning after several hundred errant sneezes." Elsa smiled, pushing a plate with eggs and fruit towards her cousin who was snapping up her favorite pair of 'paint professional' coveralls over top of a collared shirt. Not many could make such a look seem even remotely professional, but even the handful of dried paint splashes just gave the brunette an aura of legitimacy to go along with her sterling portfolio. "Eat your breakfast, cool kid. Heaven knows how many of those you've skipped since I saw you last."

"Yeah, I dunno...I just don't feel as hungry when I eat alone." Rapunzel admitted, face lighting up when she saw her vibrantly colored breakfast.

"I am sorry it didn't work out with your boyfriend. Maybe...maybe when I'm ready to tell you a few things, you'll be able to share some with me as well." Elsa tenatively offered, before rising to wash her own breakfast dishes.

"There's more...there's always more. But there will be time for that later."

Between mouthfuls of food, Rapunzel did her best to keep talking. "You know...you don't have to find a place right away. I mean...you can stay if you want. If you're comfortable here, I mean…"

Placing her dishes on the rack to dry, Elsa walked over to her cousin and placed a hand on her shoulder. "You know that after I see Anna again...I'm probably going to be unbearable to live with."

Looking up, Rapunzel smiled, several bits of egg clinging to the corner of her mouth. "Then you might need me around even more than before." Her smile faltered and she blushed when Elsa wiped away the errant egg from her face with a swipe of a thumb.

"We'll work on each other...like last time." The blonde's smile was strained, but Rapunzel was pleased with her bold action. Shouldering her satchel, Elsa snatched up the spare set of apartment keys. "I might also pick up some of the remodeling supplies you were going on about last night…"

Face suddenly incredulous, Rapunzel protested. "What?! No, don't you dare! That stuff isn't cheap, and...wait, I thought you were asleep then…"

"You just spoke so passionately about it, I had to hear you out." Elsa giggled. Patting her cousin's still disheveled hair affectionately, Elsa turned to head out the door to her meeting.

"Don't forget! Browning street is off limits...until I can go there with you. To, uh...have fun!" Rapunzel reminded the blonde.

"Yes, of course. Don't forget your portfolio today. I'll see you later this afternoon." Elsa gave a small wave, before heading out the door.

"Bye, nerd! Love you!" Rapunzel cheered, before demolishing the rest of her breakfast.

* * *

Looking around at all the other interior decorator applicants, Rapunzel noticed they were all on their smart phones. Nobody else was toting a bulky portfolio, except for her. She really needed to get with the times and start doing things digitally. But first, she had to get this gig so she could make some money. When Eugene was staying with her, her run down apartment seemed less ramshackle and more of an adventure.

But now, if Elsa was going to be staying with her for the long term, Rapunzel suddenly felt like she **had** to make those improvements she sometimes daydreamed about but never put into action. Surely her cousin would feel better...safer...in a nicer, friendlier, less falling apart apartment.

"Number 42, you're up next." A young man in slacks and a polo shirt with a clipboard called out.

"Th...that's me!" Rapunzel waved her free arm, nearly dropping her portfolio. Squeezing out of the line, she hustled up to the front. The young man motioned for her to follow him into the next room. After a deep breath and nervously running a hand through her short hair in a futile attempt to tame it, she went in for her interview.

* * *

Stepping out of the department store, Elsa brought a hand to her head to make sure the wide brimmed hat she bought was on tight, and that little of her platinum blonde hair was showing. She wanted to have a look around the city, but was not quite ready to accidentally run into her sister. Adjusting the cuffs on the new jacket she purchased, a sudden brisk breeze convinced her to also fasten the two bottom buttons on the light jacket she purchased.

"Okay. Disguise bought, interior decoration supplies ordered for delivery…" Elsa mentally went through her checklist, noticing with pleasure that Browning street was just one more block down. "I'll just tell Rapunzel about any neat things I find over here…" Turning the corner, the first thing Elsa noticed was a lower quality of the buildings on Browning street.

A barbershop with two faded candy stripe poles out front. An Indian food restaurant right next to a Lebanese cuisine place. Several young men and women hung around outside the vapor cafe, kicking around a hackey sack. Elsa was pretty sure they were skipping class somewhere, but it was not her responsibility to say. Further down, a beleaguered dog walker was put through his paces by two great danes and a black labrador.

While Elsa saw a few areas that were in disrepair, for the most part it was a clean street. The buildings spoke to her as though they had a long, colorful history, and that was something any city planner worth their salt would recognize and not fiddle too much with. Residents of an area could feel subtle changes in the environment if their neighborhood got fixed up too much in the name of 'modernization'. In fact, Elsa was so enamored with noticing Browning street's little eccentricities, that she almost failed to notice the music store directly to her right.

'Vinyl for Losers'. Elsa chuckled at the self deprecating name choice. The front display, windows partly obscured by a series of vertical bars, was plastered with advertisements for local music lessons, clubs and bars on the local scene, as well as store hours that were mostly labeled as 'when we're in, we're open'. A string of pale red lights was strung around the door frame, reminiscent of a Christmas decoration from years past that somebody never took down. Elsa knew that the music superstore she was overseeing construction for would deal only sparingly in high priced individual vinyl resale, and would probably do little to affect this store's monthly sales. However, musically knowledgeable people might be good contacts to provide to management of her store. With that in mind, she gave the front door an extra hard tug, finding it stuck at first, before it finally opened alongside the tinkling of a bell signaling her entrance.

The first thing Elsa noticed was that the inside of the store was a lot cleaner than the store front would have had her believe. Several aisles were lined with records, some stacked on the floor, with poorly constructed end caps holding even more records. It looked like somebody had gotten frustrated cobbling together the end caps and just decided to put a hammer to some nails and be done with it. What appeared to be high quality instruments, ranging from guitars, basses, keyboards, and synthesizers hung on the walls. Several were autographed, and accompanied by certificates of authenticity.

The back wall was populated by different kinds of microphones, full recording suites, as well as several types of music editing hardware. A handful of customers were idly browsing, nodding their heads to the older tune playing on the sound system. A lanky, brown haired young man was browsing several magazines behind the counter of the checkout 'island'. To her right, Elsa noticed a boisterous curly haired woman making an enthusiastic attempt at selling a middle aged guy whatever the store was currently playing. The young woman noticed Elsa making eye contact, giving her a little half salute and a smile, before going back to her sales pitch. Elsa gave a tiny wave in return, but suddenly felt too exposed, and retrieved her sunglasses from a jacket pocket. Putting them on, she took a deep breath, and decided to browse the music selection until an employee became free.

A scant several minutes later, the curly haired spitfire of an employee finished her discussion with her customer, and moseyed on over to Elsa. "How you doing, lady? The name's Merida, and to answer your question: no, we stopped selling rats to the Chinese food place a year ago."

"Excuse me?" Elsa shook her head quickly, quite sure she'd misheard the employee.

"Okay okay, no jokes about food, I gotcha." Grinning, Merida continued. "But for reals, can I help you find anything today? Anything, as long as it's not too...tacky."

Elsa laughed, starting to get a feel for Merida's vibe. "A little less sixteen candles, a little more under a glass moon?"

Clapping her hands gleefully, Merida cackled. "Oh, a prog fan, are you?" Grabbing Elsa by the elbow, Merida led her to the opposite end of the store. The dragged blonde woman put a hand to her hat to keep it from falling off. "Edgar Winter, Rush, Opeth, King Crimson, and yes, even your hoity toity Dream Theater, are all here in our 'songs that last forever' section." Sensing Elsa had been a little spooked by her quick, enthusiastic movements, Merida eased away. "I'll leave you to it then. Just give a holler...or a whisper...if you wanna know about anything else, okay?"

Elsa nodded with an embarrassed smile, and that seemed to be enough to appease Merida, who went back to the counter to harass the brown haired young man, who in the meantime had put away his magazines and was meticulously polishing the sales countertop.

The door ringer tinkled as Rapunzel entered the record shop. Making her way to the sales counter, she noticed only two other customers in the store.

"Yo Picasso, about time you got here!" Merida admonished her.

"Yeah, sorry, I got caught up in an interview." Rapunzel rolled her eyes. "But I think I got the job!"

Elsa, still in the progressive rock section, froze when she heard her cousin's voice. What was Rapunzel doing here? What the hell? As to avoid drawing attention to herself, Elsa began edging slowly down the aisle, headed for the door.

"Good, you've been slacking on blowing cash here." Merida informed the brunette gravely. "But more on topic, we had a surprise visit from Lynsey…"

Elsa reached for the door handle, failing to notice the rack of blank CD cases next to her foot.

"Oh hell, today of all days, too." Rapunzel groaned, before the click of the storeroom door drew their attention.

"She came, she bitched." Anna grumbled, shielding her eyes briefly from the harsh light. "I tossed her out." Shaking the sleep from her eyes, she shared a meaningful look with Rapunzel. "It's been...a hell of a 24 hours."

"You shoulda see Anna though! I swear Lynz was just about to shit-"

A crash from the front of the store interrupted Merida's gushing. Elsa froze. _Why did I look back? Why why why. That could have been anyone. I...it's too soon. Get out. OUT!_

Elsa took a step back. Anna leapt into action. "Merida, THE DOOR!" Elsa turned in panic, stumbling in her heels before kicking them off in frustration and shoving the door open, taking off at a run. Anna managed to close the distance and get a hand on her purse, breaking the strap as Elsa's harsh jerk tore it off.

Gritting her teeth, Anna made to run after the shoplifter, but her still sleepy body was having none of it. Her left calf cramped right up and she stumbled, arms flailing wildly. "Fucking...STOP, JUST...FUCK!"

Elsa stopped, about ten yards clear of the store. She did not turn around. Anna stood up on wobbly legs, holding up the purse she grabbed. "Do the math, shit for brains. That one album, for everything in here. And maybe I'll have the cops pay you a nice little visit at home." Unzipping the purse and putting her hand in, Anna fished out the first thing that felt like a pocketbook. "Now then...let's get a name to go with our little thief, here."

Elsa dropped the album she mistakenly carried out. Adrenaline surged through her body. Her mind went blank and the only thought she had was: _Anna cannot look in my purse._ She launched herself blindly at the redhead. Anna looked up in time to see the woman let out a strangled cry and latch onto her purse.

"LET GO! LET GO-HO-HO!" Elsa bawled frantically. Anna's righteously angry face instantly changed to one of confusion and mild terror, mixed with dogged insistence.

"Hey...the fuck?! You stole from me!" Anna grunted, tugging back on the purse for no other reason than this woman had been **the last straw** in a **fucked up day.**

Rapunzel burst out of the record store, cheeks flushed. "Anna, relax, Merida's calling the cops. They'll be-"

Elsa's wide brimmed hat was ripped off by a gust of wind. Gripping the purse harder with one hand, her other hand grasped Anna's wrists and she yanked, head down and crying in terror. "JUST LET ME GO! I'M SORRY!" Hot tears ran down her face.

Snarling, Anna planted her feet and twisted her body. Her judo lessons as a child instinctively kicked in, and Elsa's feet left the ground.

"Anna, wait! Stop!" Rapunzel tried to get in between the two, but Elsa was already in mid-air, sailing over Anna's hip. With little else to do, the brunette grabbed Anna under her armpits and braced her arms tightly. Her quick thinking caused Anna's hands to release their grip on the purse.

Elsa's body did a half roll before coming down hard on her side, right on the sidewalk. The contents of her purse scattered into the gutter and across the street.

"Fucking let me go, Punz!" Anna shouted blindly.

"ANNA!" Rapunzel shrieked right into her cousin's ear, simultaneously yanking an earlobe and forcing the copper haired girl's head down. Rapunzel's voice wavered piteously. "Look…"

Anna opened her eyes.

She was ten years old again, looking down at a pretty blonde girl. Light blue dress over a petite body, limbs splayed in the grass, a gently smile with soft dimples accentuating pale skin. No, now she wasn't looking down. She was looking up...up at this same girl. Now the girl was crying. Crying and holding her head...why were those pale hands red?

Anna was 22 years old. Memories thundered through her brain and her head exploded in pain, but her face betrayed no hint of it. She knelt down gingerly next to this blonde woman. Skin pale...so very pale. A moan. The lithe body shifted uncomfortably, chest heaving and white knuckled grip refusing to let go of the torn purse.

Elsa's eyes remained shut. Screwed tightly shut. No light could enter. _Maybe if I die now. Maybe she'll be hurt...less. Die. Why...why can't I?_

Then Elsa felt the warm tears on her face. But they were not hers. Soft wisps of hair tickled her cheeks and nose. Feeling returned to her body. The arm she was laying on burned with pain. Trembling hands gently brushed away the dirt on her cheek.

"Ha...how do I know if it's you…" Anna stammered between hiccups and body wracking sobs, "...if you won't look at me?"

_Be brave._ Rapunzel's words echoed in Elsa's mind from the only area not screaming at her to hurt herself. _Give her the choice_.

Elsa opened her eyes. Opened them so wide, they stung. Anna was real, all too real. Real, crying, angry, the same vibrant spirit. Elsa had no words. Nothing she could say. There was nothing to say.

Except maybe a wince. Followed by a timid, "I...yes. A broken arm is fair trade...for stealing."

Anna's face screwed up with emotion. "Whu...what about a broken huh...heart?"

"Mine...mine hasn't been whole since...since…" and that was all Elsa got out, before the intensity of the moment and the shooting pain in her arm reduced her to a combination of soft weeping and muttered pleadings of "Don't hate me…".

Merida and Hiccup quietly closed up shop for the day, while Rapunzel went to sit on the sidewalk with her reunited cousins. Placing one hand on Anna's shoulder, and the other gently squeezing Elsa's ankle, she whispered, "The ambulance will be here soon."

Anna looked at the brunette, mouth opening and closing several times, unable to form words.

"You ride with her, honey. I'm going to grab some things, and I'll meet you at the hospital." Rapunzel squeezed Anna's shoulder tenderly.

"I did this wrong…" Anna hiccupped miserably.

Cupping the side of her face and massaging the ear that was yanked just minutes earlier, Rapunzel consoled the redhead. "You did this. There is no 'wrong'. Now you get to decide what is done next."


	4. Chapter 4: Their Beleaguered Girl

**Chapter four**

**Their Beleaguered Girl**

Dashing into her apartment, Rapunzel's three cats immediately scattered. "Sorry dears, mama's got no time for loving." Raiding her fridge for some basic snacks and bottled water, the brunette tried to consider what Elsa would like to have for her likely several day stay at the hospital. Shrugging her shoulders, she settled on grabbing Elsa's backpack, her laptop, and her day planner. Rapunzel could always return to pick up more things.

Cursing her luck, Rapunzel pretty much destroyed any plans she'd made to work on bringing Elsa's protective emotional walls down piece by piece. She'd hoped to have at least a few days with her older cousin, before bringing Anna around to see her. There were no doubt things Anna couldn't remember about Elsa because of the head injury that separated them. Similarly, Elsa had confided in the brunette on a handful of occasions while the two were in school together. Perhaps naively, she considered herself something of an Elsa expert, but it had been a handful of years since their high school graduation.

Sighing, Rapunzel slung Elsa's backpack over her shoulder and headed back towards the door, snatching a laundry bag of her clean clothing as she headed out. Perhaps Anna's 'judo chop', straightforward method of handling her sister would be better in the long run. Or at least, perhaps a combination of their methods. Two heads were always better than one, and the brunette's cousins were much too important to her to give them anything less than her best.

A small part of her was almost thankful she wasn't in a relationship at the moment, and could afford to devote most of her time to patching up her precious little family. Even if they did sometimes do dumb things like dress up and shoplift, or accidentally injure the other.

Getting out to the curb, Rapunzel whistled for a taxi. She hoped Elsa's injury wasn't too serious. They should be at San Fran General right about now, getting treated. Probably by a nurse. "Oh, son of a bitch." the brunette cursed in frustration. Please let somebody else be on shift. Anybody else but her.

* * *

"Good evening, Miss Arendelle. Let's get some vitals, shall we? Arendelle...I've heard that name…" the nurse murmured, turning her attention from Elsa laying on the examination table to the polite cough behind her.

"Hi." Anna deadpanned from her corner chair.

Lynsey bristled, name tag on her scrubs rattling as she quickly turned her attention back to Elsa. "I see you have visitors already...that's quite nice." Quickly taking the blonde's blood pressure and temperature, both of which were satisfactory, Lynsey gently wrapped Elsa's forearm in a temporary splint to immobilize the break. Elsa's breath hitched once or twice, and Anna silently dared the nurse to find out what happened if she made Elsa cry. Thankfully, Elsa gritted her teeth and Lynsey treated her injury with care. She followed that with making several quick notes in Elsa's patient folder, before politely excusing herself to find the doctor.

On her way out, Anna held up an index finger to Elsa quickly, before stepping out after the nurse. "Hey...hey."

Lynsey turned, face impassive but eyes already darting back and forth. "Hey, what? Let's...not. I don't like to bring personal business here. Short and sweet version: I think we're done."

Anna blew out a breath she didn't even know she'd been holding. "Yeah...I don't really know what we were doing, anyway."

"Oh ouch, one last parting shot, huh?" Lynsey winced, and Anna opened her mouth to object, but was interrupted. "Don't sweat it. I'm actually impressed you had the balls to do what you did today...to stand up for yourself. You really should do that more often."

With an unhappy sigh, Anna muttered, "That shouldn't be something that impresses you about me."

Chuckling, her ex-girlfriend gave her a shrug and a half smile. "I'm not easy, and you're kinda preoccupied with...everything. If you thought were doing anything more than just passing time...you might need to grow up a little more." Turning on her heel, she called back in a professional manner. "I'll get your sister's doctor, Miss Arendelle. Be about ten minutes."

Anna blinked. That was the least messy break up she'd ever been through. Letting her shoulders sag and rolling her weary head from side to side, she gathered herself to go back into the treatment room and try to string together more than a few awkward words to the sister she hadn't seen in over a decade.

Elsa sat on the exam table, back towards the door as Anna entered. The blonde woman's clothing was wrinkled and torn in several places, with scuff marks and dirt stains that looked to be permanent. She slowly rocked back and forth, cradling her arm, and Anna could tell her sister was gently picking at the wrapped splint.

"You shouldn't mess with it too much." Anna offered, sitting back down so Elsa could see her. "You don't want to see that nurse when she gets pissy."

Elsa immediately took her hand off of the splint and looked down with guilt. She hadn't made eye contact with Anna aside from the few minutes the younger sister had been holding the older one on the sidewalk. "Do you...do you know her?" Elsa ventured, wincing at how scratchy her voice sounded.

Chuckling, Anna awkwardly tucked a stray copper lock behind her ear. "We have a...history. But that's in the past now."

Elsa let out a dry chuckle, and Anna felt like she'd won the lottery.

"Still a fan of lame pun jokes, huh?" the redhead offered, hands wringing together nervously.

It was a full minute before Elsa responded. "I...I get the feeling there are a lot of questions you want to ask me."

Restraining the urge to get up and rush to her sister's side, Anna settled for gripping the chair's armrests and leaning forward. Softly, but intensely, she replied, "I won't talk about anything you aren't comfortable with. So, please…" her voice faltered and she smacked her palms against her cheeks several times to ward off another bout of tears.

Nodding with a tremble, Elsa's eyes met her sister's for only the second time that evening. "I have to accept...that I hurt you. A lot." Wiggling her fingers experimentally, she continued. "My job will keep me here for the next six months."

"And you'll be staying with Rapunzel?" Anna quickly interjected, slapping her hand over her mouth in embarrassment.

"For now...I feel safe there." Elsa cringed as she correctly guessed what Anna would think.

_You don't feel safe with me?_ Anna thought, but bit her tongue. Elsa and Rapunzel had gone through all of high school together; of course they would share a bond. She awkwardly tried to change the subject. "You were always so good at math...but I never knew you liked designing buildings…"

Grinning a bit, Elsa returned, "Well, I seem to recall you adoring all kinds of music, so what you're doing now must be very fulfilling."

Shrugging with eyebrows raised, Anna confided, "Well, you'll never guess what mom and dad said to me using my entire second year of tuition on…" She froze. She hadn't meant to bring up their parents so soon. Their deceased parents.

"Oh, Anna…" Elsa's head dropped and she brought a hand to cover her eyes.

Anna immediately leapt to her feet, knocking the chair backwards with a loud crash. "No!" Half terrified, Elsa looked up at her in shock, eyes bright with barely contained tears. "Just…" Anna lowered her voice, desperately trying to control the tremor in her throat. "...that's not a question for today."

Lips tightly pursed, Elsa nodded hesitantly, and her posture relaxed a little. After several moments, she made another effort to communicate. "Maybe I...maybe sometime I could come visit your store...and not steal something?"

Anna did a double take, before barking out a laugh. "Yeah...we're, uh...well, we're kind of a bunch of jerks to customers anyway." Motioning to her sister's injury, she continued. "You got the worst of it today. We really should work on our customer service…"

Brushing some of her messed up bangs from her forehead, Elsa murmured, "I don't think you're a jerk. You just...had a bad day."

Nodding in agreement, Anna looked hopeful. "It's looking up now, though."

"Just a little bit?" Elsa offered, indicating an inch of space with her index finger and thumb.

"An eensy weensy bitty bit." Anna countered, squinting her eyes and showing the width of a strand of hair's distance. "But it's a start…"

* * *

Anna felt a gentle but insistent pressure on her cheek. "Mmm...go 'way...leave the bacon…" Rapunzel snorted, setting her bag on a spare chair, along with Elsa's personal effects. Shaking her cousin gently by the shoulder, Anna's head did a loopy loll, and Rapunzel sing song whispered, "Wake up sleepy head, the midnight train has come to take you away."

Eyes opening, Anna licked her dry lips and looked around in a daze. "Oh yeah...okay, so that wasn't all a dream." Sitting up straight in the chair, she pulled her knees to her chest and enjoyed the protesting popping sounds her back made. "So…" she began, casually eyeing her cousin, "...we have a situation on our hands."

"Sensei would have been proud of that flip, Anna. But, uh...yeah…" Rapunzel trailed off, indicating the closed door to the room in which their dear relative was sleeping off the bone setting and cast application.

"Yeah…" Anna agreed, exhaling harshly. "So...you **really** only found out the other day that Elsa was coming into town?"

"Scout's honor." Rapunzel crossed her heart solemnly. "I heard from her a few times after graduation...during her freshman year at college…"

"What college did she go to?" Anna interrupted her hotly.

"Uh...oh boy, she really didn't update you about anything, did she?" Rapunzel considered her cousin carefully. Anna shook her head in the negative miserably.

"No...uh, hey. So uh…" Anna fiddled with her jacket awkwardly. "I don't wanna step on any toes...or, like, talk to you about things I should ask her about...so, you know. Don't tell me anything Elsa told you in confidence, okay?"

"Are you sure?" Rapunzel placed a hand on her cousin's forearm, squeezing gently. "Yeah, I kinda got the idea that she was on a big self-loathing kick in high school, and it may have gotten worse since then."

"Yeah, I just…" Anna shrugged helplessly, gesturing towards the closed door. "Right now, you know her better. She feels safe...safer...staying with you." Scuffing her shoes on the tiled hospital floor, the copper haired young woman suddenly sounded very young. "I don't know what I...can't remember. Whatever it is...I think it's why she went away."

"Anna...she was sent away." Rapunzel said, eyes narrowed in concentration.

Anna gasped. "No! She...she got a scholarship!" Gesticulating with her right hand, she continued frantically. "I got some letters. Elsa talked about getting a scholarship while I was...lights out…"

"Your parents made the arrangements, Anna." Placing a hand on each of her cousin's shoulders, Rapunzel set her jaw firmly. "Elsa knew, and she was agreeable...but it was your parents who sent her to my stepmother's school."

Anna suddenly felt very dizzy. Colors flashed in her vision, before she growled in frustration and stamped her feet on the hospital floor, causing Rapunzel to jerk in surprise. "I...I can't be here...any more. Not right now." She had a far off look in her eyes.

"Anna…" Rapunzel gently tugged on a braid, drawing her attention back. "Are you...do you need anything? Can I **do** anything?"

Smiling with a sudden edge of exhaustion, Anna shook her head again. "You're wonderful, Punzie. You're doing it all. Elsa even told me you're gonna be working with her on her new project. That's amazing...you're so good for her." Patting the brunette's cheek as if she was a child, Anna stood up and shook the tiredness from her limbs. "Keep doing what you're doing. Tell Elsa...I had to go get ready for work. Tell her...I'll be by to check on her after work tomorrow."

Standing up and pulling Anna's jacket tight, Rapunzel zipped up the front. "She's here until Sunday afternoon. I'll tell her to expect you tomorrow." Giving Anna the biggest hug she could muster, Rapunzel whispered to her warmly, "She may trust me more, but she needs you **most.** Don't you for one second forget that. Go get some sleep, sweetie."

"Yes'm." Anna gave a half-hearted salute, before adding one last comment. "Oh, and if Lyns comes by, don't give her too hard a time. We may not be together anymore, but she did take good care of Elsa."

"Don't worry, I'll be...relatively gentle." Rapunzel winked. "Now we can have singles movie nights like before!"

"Hooray, singles movie nights." Anna chuckled, doing a halfhearted fist pump in celebration. Turning down the hall, she began the slow trudge out to the taxi lane, already dreading the barrage of questions she was going to get from Merida the next morning.

* * *

Clicking through several subfolders, Elsa squealed in excitement as she nudged Rapunzel awake for what had to have been the tenth time. "Oh, and look here! This is the daycare design and layout. People can drop their kids off while they browse the store at their leisure, and we'll have safety versions of several instruments for kids to play on. The franchise owner likes to keep an employee on hand who's musically trained to teach any children who show interest."

Rapunzel snored indignantly, spluttering at being poked again. "Oh…oh! Hm, that's a cute idea." Flopping her arms across Elsa's lap, the brunette groaned piteously. "Low on energy! Request pudding pick me up!"

Absentmindedly handing over yet another sugary treat courtesy of the hospital, Elsa made an offhand remark. "You know, I'm not going to heal properly if you keep eating all my food."

"Bah, who needs food?!" Rapunzel grinned, sucking half the butterscotch pudding out of the cup, before revealing a messy grin. "I'm healing you right now, with the power of my MIND!"

Elsa chuckled, wiping her messy cousin's face with a napkin by use of her good arm. Her broken arm, now immobilized in a cast, rested on the blonde's stomach. Rapunzel had already taken the prestigious honor of being the first to sign it, along with adding several cute flowers and kitten drawings. Every so often Elsa would flex the fingers that protruded from the cast, always earning a disapproving grumble from Rapunzel, as well as a promise that if Anna caught her doing that she'd give her another Judo toss. The mention of not pleasing Anna always got Elsa to mind the doctor's orders...at least for a while.

Flipping through Elsa's day planner absentmindedly, Rapunzel noticed the lead foreman's business card. "Mr. Kristoff Bjorgmann, huh? So that's who we'll be working with. Kinda handsome, if you go for that rugged, outdoorsy, built like a brick steamroller type." Nudging Elsa playfully, Rapunzel gave her a cheeky grin. "Is that your type, Elsie? Hmm? How 'bout it?"

Elsa considered the picture thoughtfully. "Why yes, Rapunzel, I do believe he is my type. A good mind and a strong upper body are always admirable traits to look for...in a lead foreman."

Groaning, Rapunzel threw her hands up. "Oh, you're not playing my game!"

With a chuckle and a wink, Elsa retorted, "I play the game, dear, only by different rules than you."

The brunette's eyebrows shot to her hairline. "Hmm...you know, I feel like that's a clue of some kind!" Catching a glance at the clock on the wall, Rapunzel frowned. "Looks like this mystery will have to be continued...I have one more crappy shift at the diner to cover before my butt is yours for this project on Monday."

Elsa smiled fondly. "I'll be sure to put it to task."

"And don't disobey the doctor's orders! I WILL find out, and you will get it!" Rapunzel play threatened, gathering up several of the interior designs she and Elsa planned out together. Seeing the vaguely forlorn look on her cousin's face, Rapunzel put a gentle hand over her cast hand. "She'll be here soon...she gets off work in a little over half an hour. Don't worry, Elsa. Anna won't forget."

Like a child, Elsa pouted a little. "Doesn't she...isn't she the boss? Can't she leave whenever she wants?"

Laughing out loud, Rapunzel mussed her cousin's hair affectionately. "Yes, Elsa, she is the boss. And she isn't ten years old anymore." Pressing her thumb against Elsa's cheek, drawing her mouth into a forced half smile, the brunette finished with, "Her employees require some...uh...management sometimes. But by all means, play up this 'neediness' card in front of her. She'll just eat it up."

Elsa gasped in shock. "I am not needy!" she squeaked insistently, but Rapunzel had already stepped out, skipping down the hall with a merry giggle. Looking at her cast sourly, Elsa's face softened. "I'm...I'm not needy. But I do need you...both of you."

_Not in that way. You disgusting girl._ Elsa cringed, hoping Anna would arrive soon.

* * *

"C'mon boss, play it!" Merida begged, holding up a battered Cat Stevens album under her nose and hiding her fierce pout. Anna continued cleaning records while pointedly ignoring her friend.

"I solemnly swear I'll come into work early for a week straight if you play this one song!" Merida proclaimed, placing her hand on a stack of sheet music as if it were a Bible.

Slapping down the bottle of cleaning solution, Anna fixed Merida with a hard stare. "No, I'm not going to play fucking 'Wild World', because then Hiccup will start crying and I know that's what you want!"

Hiccup's nasally pitched voice rang out louder than usual. "That was one time in high school, thanks to Merida! And it was our class song. AND it was played at prom, so that time didn't count!" Huffing in frustration, he went back to translating the directions for the display case which had only been printed in Chinese.

"No way, boss! Rickey here has never heard Cat Stevens and that's a crime!" The redhead gestured to an elderly gentleman in a tweed jacket and bow tie.

"Actually, it's Dick, and like I said twice already, I'm here looking for 'I Just Called to say I Love You'..." the man insisted.

"Rickey, you go wash your mouth out with soap and do seventeen Hail Marys!" Merida grumbled, making the sign of the Cross with her Cat Stevens album in front of the frustrated man. "Most Stevie songs are tolerable, but we do NOT call ANYONE to say WE LOVE THEM here!"

Throwing his hands up in disgust, Dick turned and left. "Maybe I'll just wait for the new music store down the road to be built! I bet they'd like to make a little money!" Shoving the door open in frustration, the man turned to flip Merida off.

Throwing him a bone, Merida called out, "Props on the bow tie, though, Pops! Just because you have shitty taste in music doesn't doom you to a life of shitty taste in fashion!"

"Ugh...fuck you!" the man spat, before doing an abrupt about face and storming out of the store.

Merida did a slow turn towards Anna, throwing her hands up in a questioning manner and putting on her best impersonation of a Steve Urkel face.

Anna glared at her, giving her a little golf clap. "Oh yeah, real smooth Mer. Just...top quality customer service."

"Anna…" Merida pointed a corner of the Cat album right in her boss's face, "...top five records to play after you break your sister's arm, go! SUB QUESTION: is Elsa's little VH1 countdown music store abomination gonna put us out of business, or will she and her evil minions show mercy and hire us as her minimum wage slaves?"

"Mer! Holy fucking shit!" Anna swatted at Merida, who blocked her swipes with the Cat album. "God damnit!" Brandishing the cleaning fluid, Anna unleashed several squirts on her unsuspecting friend.

"Jesus Christ Anna, I'm just asking!" Merida groused, wiping the liquid from her face. "This fuckin' vest is vintage, and I swear if that doesn't come out, I will totally sock your nose!"

"Just...go wipe off that damn album. And don't ask about that...store." Anna fumed, checking her watch for the seventh time that hour. She was literally counting down the minutes until she'd hand the keys off to Hiccup and she could go see Elsa.

"Yeah, I know I know. We'll survive because we cater to a very specific group of musically elite douche bags who make a special effort to come here." Merida drawled, using air quotes and mocking Anna's voice.

"Uh huh." Anna added. "Why would you be worried anyway? Your sterling customer satisfaction rating has new customers running for the hills!" Snatching her duffel bag out from under the counter, she hammered her time card and jammed it into the register drawer. "I'm out, laters."

"Give your ex a big wet one right in the ear from me!" Merida jeered, sneaking the Cat Stevens album into the record player.

Walking past Hiccup, who was setting up a display case, Anna casually tossed him the store keys. She also muttered a cryptic warning, "It's about to become a wild world in here." The lanky young man seemed to get the message, producing a set of earplugs from his pocket and plugging his ears securely.

Stepping out into the humid afternoon air, Anna wondered how the night had treated her sister and cousin. She hoped they both managed to get some sleep. Her phone buzzed, and she went to her messages folder, spying a new one from Rapunzel. _Huh, she only just left? That's a hell of a long time to have spent at the hospital. But I guess they have a lot of catching up to do._ Anna sighed. She wasn't jealous...she loved them both dearly. But she hoped she'd be able to start making up for lost time with Elsa. And maybe, just maybe...start piecing together the missing fragments of her memory as well. Her scar pulsed with a painful foreboding, and she quickened her pace, not wanting Elsa to be alone for long.

* * *

Elsa just finished up replying to Kristoff's slightly panicked email about her condition. She assured him that she would be fine, and that she would still be meeting with him at the construction kick off on Monday. She went on at length about her reasons for choosing Rapunzel for interior design responsibilities, going so far as to include samples of the brunette's work and a list of her references. Not that she thought he'd jump to conclusions, but she was family and she didn't want him getting the wrong idea.

Kristoff included his list of material suppliers, as well as an invoice for Elsa to forward to her boss, Mr. Weselton. Stifling a grin, Elsa noticed the blonde man had attached a picture of himself with his two dogs, with the caption reading "_We all hope you heal quickly!_". Forwarding her boss a copy of said invoice, Elsa glossed over her injury, claiming it was a simple in and out of the hospital procedure. She also didn't go into great detail about her family reconnections, merely that she was back in touch with them. Closing her eyes as she shut her laptop, she grimaced.

_They wouldn't want to be close if they knew._ "Well, they never will know." Elsa reasoned with herself bitterly. She'd fallen back into her sister's and cousin's lives, and she'd keep her feelings hidden forever if it meant they'd accept her back into their lives.

Nervously wringing her hands, Elsa failed to notice the door slowly opening. A knock brought her out of her internal monologue. She looked to her right and saw Anna poking her head in the door, glancing at the floor, body language looking like she wanted to run away screaming.

"You can come in...if you want." Elsa offered, throat cracking as she gestured to the empty chair next to her bed.

Scurrying over to take the seat, Anna set her duffel bag on the ground, and Elsa noticed she had a balloon in her hand. The turquoise colored balloon's front read '_World's Best Patient'_ and had small, red hearts on the back. Passing the string over to her sister self-consciously, Anna murmured, "All the other ones were taken...I think a lot of people went to the hospital yesterday."

"Oh good, so it's not just unlucky me then, huh?" Elsa jibed, tying the balloon neatly to her bedpost and flicking it, causing it to sway back and forth.

Eyes brightening, Anna offered, "Well you remember how I was two left feet? Still am...but taking self defense classes did help a little with that." Self-consciously reaching down to make sure her shoes were tied, Anna looked up at her blonde sister timidly. "I could get you into a class if you want. It really helps to stay in shape. Umm, not that you're out of shape! Or too thin! Or, well, you know…" Anna gestured helplessly.

"Anna," Elsa exhaled, smiling, "I'm hardly Goldilocks."

It took Anna a minute to realize what her sister was getting at. "No, you aren't perfect. But...you are just right." Elsa gulped, hands squeezing her bedsheets. "S-so!" Anna pressed on, undeterred by embarrassment. "How did you sleep? Did you have a nice time Punzie?"

Nodding lightly, Elsa put a hand over her laptop. "Yes, we had a nice time catching up a little. I don't know if she told you, but she's going to be working on the interior design for the store I designed."

Clapping her hands together in excitement, Anna nearly vibrated out of her seat. "Oh, that's totally awesome! She's so very talented, and her rates are super reasonable. She was even able to help me out with some neat advertising campaigns for my store two years ago."

"She did come highly recommended, and I'm glad she's been able to help you out so much." Elsa fiddled with the latch on her laptop, looking at Anna with concern. "Would...you like to see some of what we're going to do?"

"Oh, definitely!" Anna buzzed, scootching her chair right up to Elsa's bed and resting her forearms on the edge. While Elsa powered her computer back on, Anna took a moment to inspect her cast. "Hmm...I see the doodle fairy already visited your cast." Elsa heard the pout in her voice, and glanced over, an apologetic look on her face.

"I'm sorry, Anna. She offered, and...would you like to sign it too?" The blonde produced a black magic marker.

"Oh, yes please!" Anna took the marker, her heart thudding when her hand brushed Elsa's. "I'm not a good artist like her or anything…" she added, uncapping the marker self-consciously.

"Just sign it, you goof!" Elsa chuckled.

Narrowing her eyes in concentration, Anna wrote her first name very slowly and deliberately. Elsa giggled at her sister's scrunched nose and the tip of her tongue that was sticking out between her lips in cute concentration. Those lips…

_She'll hate you._ Anna's pinky finger had barely brushed the tips of Elsa's fingers when the blonde jerked her cast back abruptly. The marker drew a jagged line from the last 'a' in 'Anna' and ended on the sleeve of Elsa's hospital gown. Blushing profusely, Anna stammered an apology. "S-sorry, Elsa. I didn't mean to...oh damn it."

Swallowing guiltily, Elsa replied, "No, no it was my fault. I got...I got stung by a bee on my shoulder, I think."

"Oh! Stupid bee!" Anna groused, glad it wasn't her fault Elsa jumped. "Messed up my...oh hell, let's be honest, it was gonna like a three year old signed it regardless."

Elsa shook her head. "That's okay. I bet...I bet it will help me heal faster." Taking the marker in her good hand, she carefully drew a heart around Anna's name. The look on her sister's face made it absolutely worthwhile: Anna positively **glowed**.

"You know," Anna remarked, scratching her head self-consciously, "Punzie might be jealous that I got a heart and she didn't."

Elsa laughed. "You know, I think you're right. And we can't have that...she'll end up eating even more of my hospital food." Drawing another heart around Rapunzel's name, Elsa capped the marker and set it aside.

"She's eating your food?! I'm gonna have to have a talk with that girl." Anna slapped the back of her right hand in her left palm in a mock threatening manner.

"Don't worry, Anna, she only eats the disgusting pudding." While speaking, Elsa produced one of the supposedly subpar pudding cups.

The dark color immediately called out to Anna. "But, Elsa! That's chocolate flavored!"

"Still tastes bad."

Anna shook her head vigorously. "No no, Elsa. CHOCOLATE." She spelled out the word to make it clear how wonderful it was.

Passing it over to her, Elsa sighed. "I'm sorry if I like my chocolate flavored products to not also have a strong aftertaste of cardboard. But if you want to give it a go, be my guest."

Anna didn't want to deprive her sister of food, but it was chocolate. And it was a gift. And...it was chocolate! "Okay, I'll just eat this one, then." she solemnly vowed. "In the meantime, let's see what my so called competition is gonna look like!"

Elsa's jaw dropped. "No no, Anna, I promise there is **very little** overlap between your store and what I'm doing! I swear!"

Poking the blonde's shoulder, Anna gave her a faint smile. "I know, Elsa. I'm not worried...and I am very excited to see you bring this place to life. Now, on with the tour!" The redhead winced at the end, touching the scar on her scalp gently.

"Anna, are you okay?" Elsa regarded her with concern.

"Yeah, it's...normal." Noticing Elsa's questioning gaze, Anna added, "Just another one of the questions between us. There's...no rush to get to the answers."

Somewhat mollified, Elsa started walking her sister through the basic exterior. The two shared ideas animately late into the night.

* * *

Sunday afternoon came quicker than everyone expected. After Elsa had talked Anna's ear off for a few hours about her new building, and Anna had offered helpful ways to rearrange the store departments to make them more customer friendly, the two dozed off. Elsa half hunched over her computer and Anna slouched down in her seat. Such is the way Rapunzel found them when she arrived back at the hospital ahead of Elsa's check out time.

Smiling affectionately, Rapunzel took great care in gently waking up Elsa, while being completely ruthless in the tickle attack she launched on Anna. The redhead squealed in such indignant surprise and protest, that Elsa's sides hurt from laughter.

"Elsa, as I'm sure you kind of already know, Rapunzel is the literal definition of a 'butt'." Anna groused, cracking her back and giving her cousin the stink eye. Rapunzel blew a raspberry back at her, smoothing some of her mussed hair afterwards.

The doctor, a silver haired woman with glasses, poked her head inside. "Almost ready to go? You're all checked out here, Miss Arendelle. If you'd like to get changed, I'll go over some post operation reminders and follow up appointments with you.

Looking to Anna and Rapunzel, Elsa inclined her head. "Can the two of you handle that? I'll...get changed in here…"

Rapunzel nodded, clasping Anna on the shoulder. "Wha? But I...okay I'm going!" Anna stumbled out the door after her cousin, leaving Elsa alone to change into fresh clothes her cousin had brought over.

"What's up?" Anna asked, unable to wipe the blush from her face. "I mean, we're all girls…"

"Elsa likes her privacy...she's a little self conscious." Rapunzel sighed. "Been that way ever since high school. She'd always wait until everybody else in gym class was done showering before she'd wash up."

"Oh, gotcha…" Anna felt a little guilty. She didn't mean anything by it. Elsa was just really pretty.

Approaching them with Elsa's patient folder in hand, the doctor introduced herself. "Miss Arendelle, Miss Corona. I'm Dr. Sheeran."

"Like the singer songwriter!" Anna exclaimed with a cheer. The doctor nodded absentmindedly, clearly having heard that one before.

"Elsa had a clean break, and with proper treatment and sufficient rest she should be ready to have the cast off in five weeks." Jotting down some notes on the inside cover of the folder, the doctor turned her attention to Rapunzel. "You can pick up her painkiller prescription at the pharmacy before you leave. Her next checkup is in three weeks, but if she experiences severe discomfort or develops a high fever, please don't hesitate to bring her in."

"Understood." Rapunzel nodded, taking the folder and shaking the doctor's hand. Anna followed suit, thanking her for her hard work.

Smiling, the doctor finished with, "I hope she enjoys her time in San Francisco, and that you all enjoy catching up on missed time." Ducking her head shyly, she felt the need to elaborate. "I overheard some of the nurses talking about Elsa. Family is...important, as I'm sure you know."

Nodding seriously, Anna assured her. "We're definitely going to make the most of this time." Her cousin agreed, and the doctor left them to go make her rounds.

"So...any plans for the rest of the day?" Rapunzel asked, putting Elsa's patient folder into her duffel bag.

"Nothing really. Hiccup is out of town for the day, and Merida conned another band into letting her tryout for their lead singer vacancy, so the shop is taking a sick day." Anna shrugged, looked at Rapunzel hopefully.

"Well, I barely got Elsa settled in before this little...fiasco. Do you wanna come over for the evening, order some Mexican, and be lazy slobs?" The brunette knew about her cousin's preference of spicy food, and ribbed her endlessly about it.

"Yeah...yeah. We could all use some lazy relax time. Plus…" Anna turned her head, looking towards the faint sound of clothes being put on.

"I know…" Rapunzel warmly smiled. "She's really here."

"Yeah…" Anna sighed, tearing up. "Nope, not gonna fucking cry again!"

Rapunzel responded with a laugh, but before she could get a sarcastic jibe in, Elsa squawked indignantly from the room. "Rapunzel? Anna? I uh...this sleeve won't do the thing it's supposed to do…" Chuckling, the two girls went back inside to help their beleaguered girl put her jacket on.


	5. Chapter 5: Loves You The Most

**Chapter five**

**Loves you the most**

"Ahh, home, shitty home." Rapunzel crooned, turning her apartment key and giving the stuck door handle a good smack and a jiggle, before it clicked open and the three girls were assaulted by an equal number of lovingly insistent cats. "Girls, you remember your sister, Anna. And this is your other sister, Elsa, who you met for about five seconds." Setting down her bags on the counter, Rapunzel stepped aside to let her cousins in.

Anna threw her bag into a corner, while gently setting Elsa's work paraphernalia next to Rapunzel's bags. Motoko, a black tabby, repeatedly nuzzled her calves and meowed in protest until Anna picked her up and gave her some attention. "Yeah, Tokes. I missed you, little girl."

Facepalming, Rapunzel took issue with her cousin's nickname for her one cat. "Anna, do you have to give my babies nicknames as though they're druggies?!"

"Whaaat?" Anna cuddled Motoko and waggled a finger at Miles Davis, who was pawing at Rapunzel's shoelaces. "That's my Highbaby, and Little Tripper is having a grand old time getting to know Elsa." she chuckled, as the runt of the three had already made herself at home cradled against the blonde's chest by her cast.

"I actually love the name 'Dipper'." Elsa remarked, nuzzling the kitten. "Not that I've seen that show...uh, what's its name…"

"Yeah Anna, we're gonna have to introduce Elsa to Gravity Falls." Rapunzel informed her. "I think it's on Netflix now, and if we're watching that I know you're gonna insist we watch…"

"Gay space rocks!" Anna cheered, rocking Motoko like a baby.

Putting a hand on Elsa's shoulder in a comforting gesture, Rapunzel sighed. "You're gonna...learn to love cartoons here, Els."

"Cartoons are fine!" Elsa insisted. "Oh! Did you, umm...did you check your mail yesterday?"

"I don't think so." Rapunzel replied, unpacking Elsa's patient folder and pinning several documents to her wall mounted bulletin board with short nails. "Should I be expecting something?"

"I don't know…" Elsa responded vaguely, a gleam in her eye.

With a squeal, Rapunzel ran back outside to check her post box. Anna gave her sister a sidelong glance. "What did you do?"

"It's nothing." Elsa shrugged. "I saw something that just screamed her name, so I had to get it for her." Biting her lip nervously, Elsa added, "I...I hope it's okay if I get to know you better...so I can surprise you. With things. Gift things, maybe." The blonde shook her head, blushing profusely.

"Elsa." Anna warned gently. "I'm gonna hold your hand, okay?" Elsa nodded, and Anna gently squeezed Elsa's good hand between her two warm ones. "I want to get to know you too. There's so much we missed...so much we don't know."

Elsa shivered, and Anna felt her hand tremble. "But...we can take our time. Right?" the blonde whispered.

"We'll go extra slow." Anna murmured, releasing Elsa's hand slowly. Both immediately missed the contact.

"Holy shit, Elsa!" Rapunzel's overjoyed voice boomed down the hall, and the sound of her pounding feet soon followed. She appeared at the door, hair disheveled, and brandishing several opened boxes from Michael's Arts and Crafts. "You do know this is illegal, right?!" A deep breath. "I'm so gonna have to pay you back!"

"You don't have to…" Elsa began, but was cut off.

"I am gonna work SO HARD FOR YOU!" Rapunzel gushed. Stumbling towards the blonde, Rapunzel leaned forward quickly and gave Elsa a peck on the cheek. "I'm also gonna spoil the shit out of you while you're getting better. ANNA!"

"Whoa, I'm right here Punzie!" Anna jumped.

"Come check out those cool stuff Elsa got for me to fix up this place!" Rapunzel gushed, hauling her presents over to the kitchen table.

"Such a child, huh?" Anna joked, sharing a smile with her sister.

"Yeah…" Elsa nodded, still stunned, but smiling.

"Anna! Why aren't you over here yet fawning with me!" Rapunzel instructed gleefully. "Elsa! Go pick out a dumb movie for us to watch...I'll call in for so many tacos your bellies are gonna burst!" The sisters were quickly overtaken by their cousin's infectious energy, and the apartment became a bustling hub of happiness and cats.

* * *

Nibbling on an extra container of shredded cheese, Elsa glanced to her left and right. Rapunzel was on her left, hanging over the arm of the sofa and moaning about one taco too many. Anna was on her right, thoroughly engrossed in Jurassic World. Elsa herself had already replied to two text messages from her boss, addressing the state of her health and the state of startup operations the next day. Eager to find out what her family had planned for Monday, Elsa posed the question.

Sitting back and kicking her shoes off finally, Anna put a finger to cheek in consideration. "I think we're getting a batch of obscure soundtracks tomorrow. Spaghetti westerns, B horror slasher flicks. It's not what people usually come looking for, but you never know when somebody's only able to sleep to the soundtrack of Blazing Saddles, or Evil Dead, and want the delicious sound only vinyl can offer." Spooning herself another helping of extra spicy rice, the redhead chuckled. I think Merida is bringing her 'band' over tomorrow...if she didn't scare them away with her recent audition.

Rapunzel shrugged. "Well, nothing too exciting for me. I'm only starting work with the most awesome cousin in the world!" Noticing Anna's sour pout, the brunette laughed and reached across Elsa's lap to squeeze Anna's nose gently. "Silly, you're both my favorites."

Elsa went momentarily lightheaded from how nice her cousin smelled; even with the permeating odor of Mexican food in the room. Shaking her head to clear it, she offered, "I'll pick up breakfast for you from the diner, Punzie. I'm meeting the lead foreman there every Monday morning for regular project updates...matter of fact, our regular time is 10 a.m. if you'd like to join us?"

Tugging on Elsa's jacket impishly, Rapunzel smirked. "Oh, so I finally meet the handsome, down to earth Mr. Bjorgmann, eh?" At seeing Anna's confused look, Rapunzel elaborated. "I saw his picture yesterday and was bugging Elsa about what her 'type' was."

"Ohhh, really?" Anna's interest increased a thousand percent. "How about it, Els? What **is** your type?"

Elsa fiddled nervously with the buttons on her jacket. "My type...I don't really...know if I can say. Maybe you two tell me yours first?" she offered hesitantly.

Anna grinned. "Some nice Thai food usually gets me pretty hot and bothered…" Rapunzel swatted at her dork cousin, who giggled. "Nah, I'm just a sucker for soft skin and curves. Yeah, curves are nice…"

"You know, Hiccup has REALLY soft skin. I bet he moisturizes daily." Rapunzel offered, pinching the flesh on her arm and frowning thoughtfully.

"Ew, okay, yeah that kid's skin is like a baby's bottom, but...no. Too many man parts for me." Anna stuck her tongue out petulantly. "Not a problem for you though, huh Punzie?"

Elsa did a double take at her cousin. "You're...bisexual?"

Nodding, Rapunzel shrugged. "If you wanna call it that. I wouldn't rule anybody out. And if somebody else comes along who just fits, well...more can **definitely** be merrier."

Elsa blinked, realization dawning on her. "You did always like group hugs back in high school…"

Barking out a laugh, Rapunzel shrugged. "Yeah, that's part if it. But hugging is its own thing that I really just love."

Anna interjected with a grin. "I'd like to hear more about the hijinks you two got into in high school! Public school for me was probably boring by comparison."

"Well…" Rapunzel eyed Elsa, who had a funny blush on her cheeks, "...I'll let Elsa be the one to tell you the good stories. But I'm actually interested in hearing how it went down with Lynsey at the hospital." Anna pouted at the brunette again.

"Lynsey...that nurse who saw me the first day?" Elsa looked between the two girls briefly. "You're dating her? She seemed a little...hostile."

"Heh, yeah, hostile's a good way to put it." Anna rolled her eyes, leaning back into the sofa and picking up Motoko for a cuddle. "We dated for...I dunno...three or four months, maybe." Clutching the cat to her chest in demonstration, she continued. "She's sorta kinda...pretty possessive."

"Loses her mind just a little bit." Rapunzel nodded, indicating a centimeter between her thumb and index finger.

"She's a good person, though." Anna finished. "I think that's sort of a prerequisite for becoming a nurse. My bed's certainly a little bigger lately, though."

Holding out her glass and clinking it with Anna's, Rapunzel grimaced. "Here's to big, empty beds, Banana. Eugene called me while we were out today. Said he's going up to his dad's hunting cabin for a few weeks. Hope it helps him feel a little better."

Patting Rapunzel's thigh, Anna shook her head. "He'll be fine. He's a friend. He respects your choices...he's just down that he can't be 'the one'." Clinking her plastic cup with her cousin's glass, Anna looked at her sister. "So...you look like you're deep in thought…"

Elsa quirked her mouth momentarily, before offering, "Polyamory? Is that...what it is?"

Rapunzel nodded. "On the list of modernly acceptable relationships, it's...not too high up there."

_At least it's not as low and shameful as liking your own family members. Filth._ Elsa drew her knees to her chest. "If it makes you happy...that's what's important. F...fuck what other people say."

Throwing her hands up with a whoop, Rapunzel gushed unabashedly. "Elsa, you cute little cusser!" She tossed her arms around the blonde, and Anna quickly followed suit.

"Double hug attack!" Elsa eeped in surprise, quite certain she was going to blush herself out of existence. _That's good. If they're hugging and you're blushing, you don't have to talk and say anything that would make them hate you. More than they already do, anyway._ The blonde cringed. She was thankful she wouldn't have to say anything about her specific attractions. Or non-attractions, as it were.

* * *

The following morning at the diner, Rapunzel met up with Elsa and Kristoff, as was the plan. The three had barely sat down, before the brunette politely excused herself to go raid the breakfast buffet. Kristoff watched her hop out of the table and skip towards the food with a grin. Immediately after, he and Elsa placed their quick orders.

"So that's our interior designer? Feels like a colorful personality...and she's your cousin, right?" the blonde man sipped his black coffee, taking out several documents for Elsa.

"Yes. I didn't want to make it seem like I was playing favorites or pulling rank to get her a job." Elsa shook her head.

Kristoff agreed. "I heard, too. Her portfolio speaks for itself, and the way she conducted herself in the interview. Well…" he coughed awkwardly. "...easy to be enamored with that one."

Said young woman returned in short order, Belgian waffle topped with whipped cream and blueberries, next to sides of bacon and scrapple. "This is on the company account, right?" Rapunzel double checked, to which Elsa gave an exasperated smile and nod. "Good, I intend to make every dollar here count. Especially with how much of that Mexican food ended up in the toilet last night."

Elsa looked away in guilt. "Yes...I heard you, but I didn't think there was anything I could have really done to help."

Waving a hand dismissively, Rapunzel brushed away her errant bangs. "Nah. Now if my hair was as long as it was in high school, you'd be my official hair holder and braider."

"You mean like I was in high school?" Elsa blushed. _You loved how it smelled then. Sicko._

Their waitress returned mid-conversation and dropped off their food, topped off their drinks, and trudged away looking half asleep.

Rapunzel nodded eagerly, before turning her attention to Kristoff. The man wore an easy smile, and engaged her in more conversation. "So, our boss is staying with you, then? She's a bit of an over worker, that one…"

The brunette nodded in agreement. "Yeah...me and my cats do our best to keep her in line. And if we need a hand, her sister is just on the other side of town." Winking with a smile, Rapunzel finished, "She won't be using that arm for anything on my watch."

Chuckling. Kristoff dug into his steak and eggs, while Elsa made quick work of her oatmeal and fried egg. The three fell into companionable silence, satisfied clinks of silverware joining the bustle of the morning atmosphere in the diner.

The three spent fifteen minutes after eating discussing project particulars. Kristoff told them they'd broke ground at 8 a.m. sharp, and that their usual work day was 8 to 5, with a rotating hour for lunch. He gave Rapunzel the address for the interior design company she'd be partnered with for materials, as well as an overview of her available budget. "And just between you and me, they're looking to fill some associate slots." Kristoff hinted, and Rapunzel's eyes widened perceptibly. "One senior spot, as well. That's usually reserved for a number of years in the business, but if you have good recommendations and wow them with a particular project, who knows…"

Elsa squeezed her arm and gave her a warm smile. "You'll blow them away, I know it."

"Alright, I'm sufficiently pumped up!" Rapunzel cheered. "Oh, I can't wait to tell Anna!"

Looking down with a blush, Elsa inquired. "If you're planning on visiting her after work, maybe I could come with? Give you...a ride?"

"I dunno, the boss driving me around. Could seem like I'm getting special treatment…" Rapunzel mock worried. Elsa jabbed her in the ribs, and the short brunette squealed indignantly. "I'll sue for employee harrassment!"

"Rapunzel!" Elsa cried, aghast. "Don't even joke...that's a serious matter!" But Kristoff was already laughing, and Elsa just rolled her eyes at the talented **children** she was working with.

* * *

A 'Gorge' bootleg from a 90s Dave Matthews Band show played easily over the loudspeaker. Anna loved DMB because it was something she could put on, and either enjoy or just choose to ignore, and it would sit in the background like elevator music. Hiccup was checking and moderating their forums online. He liked to stay on top of whatever new trend was hitting the music scene, and the internet made it much easier to communicate that. Even when there was troll trash mocking their 'daring' musical tastes.

Monday afternoon passed slowly, with several regulars showing up to make small talk. Anna took her time sorting the new rare soundtrack shipment they received that day. Merida was still a no show, and the copper haired young woman wondered if her bandmates murdered her for taking one too many solos and chopped her body up, tossing it into the bay. Stranger things had happened.

Stranger things, like...Elsa being back in their lives. Rapunzel seemed to be handling it with greater ease, then again, the short haired brunette had spent five years with Elsa in their teens. Anna hadn't seen her since she was ten. The fog that surrounded her memories from the time leading up to her accident was usually accompanied by crippling headaches, centered right on the spot on her scalp where an unusual white patch of hair stood in stark contrast to the rest of her copper locks. Her go to cures for the pain up until this point had been very loud music, copious amounts of alcohol, or one of Rapunzel's fantastic scalp massages. She supposed she would have to add one more thing to the list of discomfort alleviators.

Rapunzel's little bird clock was on the verge of chirping for 11 p.m., when Elsa looked around at her two sleepy, couch bound relatives, and remarked, "Maybe it's time for good little adults to get some sleep, hmm?"

Rapunzel grumbled, sitting up slowly and tapping the power button on the DVD player with her big toe. "Yeah. I guess we all have somewhere to be in the morning." She tried to share a meaningful look with Anna, but her cousin had sunk so far into the corner of the extra plush couch that her body was half buried, and her arms and legs stuck out in a comical manner. Waving them around frantically, she almost slapped Elsa, before grasping firm material and hauling herself out of the comfortable cocoon.

"Well, your couch doesn't want me to leave, Punz." Anna huffed, making a halfhearted attempt at fixing her hair. "It tried to eat me again." Elsa chuckled, regarding her sister fondly. Anna's white streak jutted out of her braid, like it was trying to secede from the rest of her hair.

"Anna." Elsa murmured affectionately. "You have your crazy hair again."

"My what?" Anna reached over to touch her signature white streak. "Crazy hair...I swear I've heard that-urgh!" Sharp pain coursed through her skull and down her back, causing the redhead to slam her eyes shut. "Hu...haaaa..." she gritted her teeth, heels on the floor, pressing her body back against the couch helplessly.

"Oh, hang on sweetie!" Rapunzel grunted, vaulting over the couch and stepping behind Anna. Pushing up her long sleeves, she slowly worked her fingers through the copper locks, until they were pressing firmly against the painful scalp. Rapunzel looked to Elsa, who was stricken with fear. "This...happens with her scar, sometimes. Some memories give her pain...or sometimes just bad food. This is how I help her ride it out." Anna continued moaning piteously as her cousin massaged her scalp.

"Oh, Anna…" Elsa whispered morosely. "...I, I won't say anything-"

Reaching out blindly, Anna grabbed her sister's good hand. A thin sheen of sweat on her forehead, Anna managed to get out, "No...I want to remember, Elsa. D-don't keep things huh...hidden."

Elsa pursed her lips, eyes bright with tears. Bringing Anna's hand to her mouth, she gently kissed each fingertip. Her own hand shook, but she didn't stop. Each time she reached the redhead's thumb, she went right back to her little finger for another round. After several minutes, Anna's breathing became less labored, and she was able to open her eyes.

"Wow, that was...oh god, okay rebound headache, fuck my life…" Anna groaned, throwing an arm across her forehead and wiping the sweat away.

"Yeah...that was quicker than normal." Rapunzel remarked, looking meaningfully at Elsa. "Els, this is what I do...but if you're with Anna and it happens again, you give her those magic kisses, okay?"

Elsa blushed, still holding her sister's clammy hand. "They aren't magic...but, okay." Squeezing Anna's hand tenderly, Elsa whispered, "So many good memories...you deserve to have them back."

Anna returned the smile with a lazy one of her own. "Maybe they'll come back, but if not…" she pressed a finger to Elsa's nose. "...we can always make new ones." Putting her other hand over her cousin's, her smile grew wider. "All of us."

_That was a nice surprise._ Breaking down several cardboard shipping boxes, Anna found she didn't much care about the old memories these days. But Elsa helping her like that...certainly meant that she still cared. It had to, right?

Hiccup was cleaning the front window display, when he dropped his rag in surprise. Across the street, a small group of people walked down the sidewalk, immersed in animated conversation. Chief among them, a curly haired redhead, waving her arms animatedly and gesturing towards the store. "Hey, boss?" he called back to Anna. "I think Merida finally showed up...and with her band, too."

Anna groaned. "Hopefully this new group might actually buy some shit." Pulling down several tubes full of vintage posters, she hopped back behind the counter and tried to look semi professional.

* * *

Slapping down the lids on several paint cans, Rapunzel scooped up her mixed samples and mix information cards, toting them all back over to her new favorite person. "Mrs. Kass, I have another bunch of samples for you!"

Mrs. Kass, the middle aged woman in a long, orange blouse and multicolored, ankle length skirt, regarded Rapunzel with good cheer. Taking the samples from the energetic brunette, she remarked, "Ah, more excellent choices! You certainly don't waste my time with poor samples." Entering the sample lot numbers in her computer, she turned the monitor halfway to allow the younger woman to see. "I'm fairly confident you'll be coming in well under budget. Especially if you really want to as much of the work at home as you say you plan on."

Rapunzel nodded, impatiently drumming her fingers while waiting for the computer program to show her the color mixes she chose and how they'd look on the pieces she selected for store decoration. "My cats are a big help with inspiration. Anyway, I'm sure there are other projects that can use this space more than me!"

"That may be so," Mrs. Kass tapped her chin thoughtfully, "but none are quite as entertaining as you, dear. You just brighten up this dreary place." After several more moments passed, a scale model of the inside of the music store, complete with various angles of view, appeared on the monitor. Two sets of eyes studied it critically.

"Yes, I think your boss **and** my boss will be pleased with this." the older woman grinned. She offered Rapunzel a high five, which the brunette returned with vigor.

"Okay okay okay!" Rapunzel giggled uncontrollably. "I'm going to call Elsa-uh, Miss Arendelle, and find out when she's getting out of work. Do you need any other information from me?"

"I don't think so, I have your home address and phone number." Mrs. Kass confirmed with a smile. "If I need anything else, I'll just bug your cousin. I mean boss." she shared a laugh with Rapunzel, before turning to finish her work.

Snatching her phone from her backpack, Rapunzel did a quick check of messages, before tapping Elsa's auto dial button. After three rings, her older cousin picked up.

"Good afternoon, Punzie. How are you finding everything over there?" Elsa asked, flexing the fingers outside of her cast experimentally. It was more than a little painful today.

"Elsie, it's AMAZING here!" Rapunzel gushed, glancing around with an embarrassed blush to make sure she wasn't making a fool out of herself in front of **too many** people. "They have software here that lets you do **all** the planning, and they'll even let me take some of my work home to cut down on cost!"

Elsa chuckled. "Well, most people try to cut corners in bad ways when it comes to saving money. You're probably a breath of fresh air to those folks."

"Uh huh." the brunette agreed. "So boss, how was your day? What time are we gonna go see Anna?"

Elsa groaned. "Don't call me boss, please. I don't care if it's unprofessional. You're my cousin and my friend, and anybody who can't appreciate that can...can...go to hell!"

Rapunzel was practically rolling on the floor. "Oh my, I like this new cursey side of you, Els!"

"What can I say, the two of you just do funny things to me." _Not like that. Sicko_. Elsa cringed, abruptly smacking her cast against the counter she was leaning on. She let out a pained whimper, biting her tongue quickly, but her cousin noticed the sound.

"Hey, I...whoa Elsa, are you okay over there?" her cousin's voice took a sudden worried tone.

"Ye...yeah, I just...bumped my stupid cast." Elsa grumbled, self-loathing just blanketing her.

"Geeze, be careful you goon." Rapunzel sighed. "Take one of your pills if it hurts, and come get me soon. Seeing your sister will get you feeling even better." Feeling in her pocket for the special cream she had dropped off, the brunette added, "I also picked up some special lotion for your hand. It'll help with chafing and easing the numb feeling from the cast."

"Okay…" Elsa sighed. "I'll...I'll be over in maybe half an hour."

"Sounds good. I'll take real good care of you tonight...you're my special patient." Rapunzel finished tenderly.

"I don't need...oh hell, fine fine." Elsa grumbled reluctantly. Quietly, she added, "This was easier in high school...you know?"

Rapunzel shook her head. "It's like a muscle, Els. You just haven't used it in awhile." Voice taking a warmer tone, she finished. "Give it time and practice...it'll come easier. Now hurry over and get me...boss!"

"I'm not your…!" Elsa began, but her sneaky cousin had already hung up with a quick laugh. Elsa pocketed her phone and withdrew her keys. Her injured arm still smarted. Once she got to her rental car, she'd fish out a pain pill and try to take her mind off of...hurtful things.

* * *

The shop was abuzz with more activity than Anna could recall in recent memory. Hiccup hovered around the newcomers, fretting over their dirty shoes and muttering curses under his breath at Merida as he went to fetch the mop and bucket for the third time that afternoon. Said fireball of a redhead had Lars, her bassist, and Chelsea, her drummer, under each arm. Grinning, she'd been recounting how they stole Chelsea away from the No-Tones.

"Wait wait, holy shit!" Anna exclaimed. "I knew I'd seen you before! You used to be with the No-Tones, that shitty-I mean, that cover band at Foxy's!" The copper haired young woman cringed at her slip, but the now pink haired drummer waved off her remark dismissively.

"Don't sweat it, I was just killing time with them and doing a favor for my brother."

Shaking Chelsea by her shoulder, Merida grabbed the attention back. "So yeah, this jerkoff gets pissed and hurls her sticks at Lars. And HE..." gesturing to the well built Hispanic guy on her other side, "...straight up CHUCKS his bass at her, completely Pete Wentz style!"

"Oh, so FOB is okay now, huh?" Anna sarcastically jibed her friend.

"Eh, most of the songs are still teenybopper bullshit, but at least they've got character." Merida grinned. "Then I challenged them both to shots 'til two drop, and I of course won!"

Anna chuckled darkly. Anybody who was brave enough to get into a drinking competition with Merida better have damn good life insurance. That would also explain why her new bandmates seemed unsteady on their feet.

"And you couldn't even wipe your feet?!" Hiccup grumbled behind them, sloshing the soapy water around with disgust.

Lars stepped over towards the lanky young man unsteadily. Hiccup gulped, shrinking back. "Sorry about that…" the taller man said in apology. He followed Hiccup's disapproving gaze downwards, right down to his muddy boots in the clean, soapy water. "Sorry...about that." His deep bass drawl was slow and a little confused. Taking another step forward, he went to clap Hiccup on the shoulder, and instead slipped on the soapy water, landing his back with a hard *THUMP*. "S...sorry...about…" he struggled with the phrase a third time.

"Just...just don't move anymore." Hiccup sighed, blushing a little. Lars just sat there while the brown haired young man got him cleaned up.

In the meantime, Merida had beckoned Anna over and replaced Lars with her under the other arm. "So boss, what do you think? Drums, bass, guitar...all we need is a little 80s grunge soul voice. I know you still do Rock Band at home sometimes, even if I haven't seen you karaoke at Foxy's in months…?"

Anna scrunched up her nose, the stench of tequila on her friend's breath overwhelming. "Mer, even if I wanted to play with you and your, uh...friends…" she looked around at the ragtag crew. "...between work and Elsa coming back into my life, I'm barely gonna have time for a girlfriend, much less a **real** commitment like being in a band again."

Merida grinned. "Band over girlfriend, huh? At least your priorities are still in the right place." Nudging her boss in the ribs and making her squirm, the Scot egged her friend on. "C'mon...we picked out an awesome name. Bet you'll never ever ever **ever** guess what it is…"

Anna met the older girl's challenging grin with a deprecating one of her own. "Covers for Shots?"

"Ha ha ha. Try again, you looney tune!" Undeterred, Merida grinned at Chelsea, who returned it with a queasy one of her own.

Hiccup interjected. "If you're gonna lose your lunch, for the love of god go outside!" Dumping three towels on Lars, he muttered, "Okay, you're...relatively clean. Dry yourself off...and please don't fall agian." he finished lamely.

"Hey, you're pretty...nice." Lars drawled, grinning lazily.

"Focus, focus!" Merida snapped her fingers on Anna's earlobe, too plastered to notice the young woman's wince. "Band name, say it!"

The front door banged harshly against a display case, bell jangling discordantly, and Elsa burst into the store with a wild swagger. "The Four of Hearts, bitches!" she shouted, waving to the stunned people in the store.

Merida was the first to recover. "Well, shit! THAT name's actually better!" Shaking Anna's shoulder roughly, she grinned. "So this is your sister, huh? Seems a little different from that crying wreck of a record thief you chased down last week!"

"Um...Elsa?" Anna said, shaking out of her friend's grasp and walking to the front of the store. Her sister was flitting about, fixing up display areas that were a little messy. She stopped in front of Hiccup, half stumbling into the guy, and shook his hand vigorously, introducing herself as 'that dirty little thief'.

Several seconds later, Rapunzel appeared in the doorframe, cheeks red and chest heaving from exertion. "Forgot...Elsa...cross country...fucking heart...explode!" she gasped out, sitting down against the door. Anna quickly went over to her.

"What happened today? What's going on now?!" the copper haired young woman whisper shouted. "Is she...is Elsa drunk?"

"Oh Anna Anna Annnnnnnnna!" Elsa crooned twirling around and throwing her good arm around her sister's shoulders, leaning in close. "I had an ouchie, so I took a thingie and now I'm feeling AMAZING!"

Anna looked back down to Rapunzel in confusion. "She took...she took one of her pain pills for her arm."

"Only ONE?!" Anna replied incredulously, holding onto her sister's good arm to keep her from swaying too much.

"Yeah...well, she doesn't drink, and she never really hurt herself seriously before." Rapunzel shrugged with a half hearted grin. "She'll be fine...she'll come down after a few hours. I'll make sure to cut all her pills in half from now on."

"Half a pill, half the thrill!" Elsa pouted, before pushing off of Anna and introducing herself to Merida's bandmates. Anna helped Rapunzel off the ground, and they both watched the stumbly blonde be more socially uninhibited than either could ever remember.

"Other than...this…" Rapunzel gestured towards their high relative, "...today went well for both of us. We had breakfast with the project foreman, who is totally and completely not handsome at all." Anna shot her a Look. "Elsa picked up her rental car, she showed me to the interior design office where I made a couple friends. Convinced them to let me do some work from home."

Exhaling in relief, Anna leaned heavily against her brunette cousin. "Okay, so a good day all in all...just with an interesting ending."

Elsa, having reached the back of the store following all of her introductions, turned around with a pout. "I lost my favorite people!" Slowly making her way back to the front of the store, dopey grin plastered on her face, Elsa patted everybody on the head and told them what a good little boy or girl they were. When she arrived back at Anna and Rapunzel, the two of them with eyebrows raised to their hairlines, she drew them into a big hug and declared, "These are my favorite people! I call dibs, they are mine and I will take good care of them!" Both girls blushed, and Anna made eye contact with Hiccup. He grinned lightly, nodding, and she tossed him the shop keys.

"And you're our favorite person too, Elsa." Anna sighed.

"What do you say we go home and make our favorite person her favorite dinner?" Rapunzel cooed, sidestepping out the door with Elsa sandwiched between herself and Anna for support.

Anna tried to remember what that was, without straining her brain and causing another headache. "Umm...I think it was...chicken nuggets with broccoli?" she suggested hopefully.

"Heh, close one, dear." Rapunzel remarked. "The academy made a broccoli and jerk chicken casserole that Elsa went absolutely crazy for."

Anna sulked for a second. "Guess I gotta get used to that...all her favorites are probably new things now."

Gently tugging Anna's white haired braid with her cast hand, Elsa leaned over and whispered, "One of my favorites hasn't changed...that's you, Anna!" The copper hair girl stumbled and nearly tripped over her shoelaces when she felt Elsa's warm breath on her ear. Elsa giggled like mad and Rapunzel chided the two.

"Are you over there telling secrets, Elsa? Don't make me bake shoo fly pie for dessert!" Rapunzel mock threatened, winking at Anna.

"Nooo, not the pie with flies in it!" Elsa howled in desperation. "I love you too Punzie, please don't make the evil pie!"

Anna chuckled as they approached Elsa's rental car. Quietly, she fished the car keys out of Elsa's jacket pocket and handed them behind her back to Rapunzel. She also made a mental note to split her sister's pain pills into quarters. Elsa was clearly sensitive to them.

Hitting the remote unlock button, Rapunzel loaded her bag back into the car, while Anna did what Elsa joyfully requested and danced her around to the passenger's side. Helping her carefully into the seat, Anna made sure she was securely buckled and that her cast was comfortable.

She shut the door, and Elsa, after several failed attempts, located the window button and lowered it. Leaning her head out of the window slightly, the blonde grinned and spoke softly. "Sorry for bothering you with silly Elsa today…"

Anna grinned, nose scrunching as she bit back a giggle. Leaning forward, she whispered conspiratorially, "I love silly Elsa. I love serious Elsa. Every Elsa you have in there…" she softly tapped Elsa's forehead, causing the blonde's eyes to cross as she tried looking at her sister's finger.

Chuckling, Anna pulled her finger away, but Elsa snatched with her good hand, and looked at her sister with unreadable eyes. Pressing her lips to Anna's index finger, Elsa murmured in a soft, sad sing song voice, "There's one Elsa you won't love love love. She loves you the most." Releasing Anna's finger, Elsa blinked in confusion before sticking her good hand out and waving enthusiastically.

Anna looked on in adoration and vague concern. As they were pulling away, Rapunzel made eye contact and mouthed the words, "Secrets. She's hurt. Needs us." Anna bit her lip and nodded.


	6. Chapter 6: Hurt them

**Chapter six**

**Hurt them**

Eleven year old Elsa Arendelle looked left. Then right. Then left again. Completely sure the road was clear, she gripped her little sister, Anna's, hand tightly and stepped off the curb. "And march, fireball!"

Saluting with her free hand, little Anna giggled, firing back, "Marching, sir Snowball!"

"Anna, I'm a miss!" Elsa giggled, automatically adjusting her longer, quicker strides to match Anna's shorter, slower ones.

"Sorry, miss!" Anna gave a more enthusiastic salute. "Ew, no, now you sound like a teacher!"

Giving Anna's hand an extra squeeze when they were at the curb, Elsa stepped up and pouted. "Hey, I bet I'd make a great teacher!"

"Oh yeah? And what would you teach?" Anna asked, letting go of her sister's hand and clasping her hands behind her back, hopping ahead and turning around to skip backwards while facing Elsa. The cool spring air hinted of a rainstom to come later that day, and the shadows of the trees with their new leaves rustled peacefully in the wind, covering the girls with a wavy fan of shade.

"Probably calculus...I am pretty good at math, and people will always have to know how to use numbers!" Elsa reasoned, tapping her chin with a pinky finger. "What do you think I should teach?"

"Mmmm…" Anna made a serious attempt at pondering, and stumbled over a crack in the sidewalk, barely righting herself before toppling over. "Hehe...yeah, I can see you doing math. Or maybe something that uses math, like a construction worker?"

"Do you mean an architect?" Elsa questioned, body tensing slightly in case she needed to make a lunge for her little sister. She tried to convey that worry with her eyes.

"Yeah, that's right!" Anna nodded with a grin. "You're pretty tough, but maybe you oughta leave the heavy duty lifting to me!" To prove her point, Anna flexed her biceps and growled menacingly. "I'll be your rough, tough construction worker lady! Just point me towards the lumber, boss!"

Elsa put a hand over her mouth, chuckling lightly. "You should be a motivational speaker, Anna. You're very charismatic and have a wonderful way with inspiring words."

Grinning cheekily, Anna shoved her hands into her pants pockets, and returned to Elsa's side. This time, she made sure to avoid every crack on the sidewalk with dexterous hopping. "I'll inspire you to build legendary things! I'll inspire youuuuu~" Anna agreed, finishing in a sing song voice. Her note cracked at the end and she made a sour face.

Elsa's smile grew even wider and more tender. "No, but you should teach music, Anna. You love it so much. You'd be able to inspire kids and share your love for it with them! You could open your own music school!" The blonde was so excited she began to hyperventilate a bit.

"And I can sing you lullabies. They'll calm you down right before your eyes~." Anna sang, dropping an octave lower and winking at Elsa. A moment later, she frowned thoughtfully. "Maybe I'll let somebody else write the lyrics. Like maybe...Punzie!"

Elsa nodded. "Yeah, she's got an artistic flair...words and pictures are definitely her thing." She folded her arms self-consciously. "I wish I was better with words.."

"Huh? But Elsa, aren't you in the advanced English class?" Anna asked.

Elsa nodded. "Yeah, but it's not the same. You can know a million words, but having the creative talent to put them together in a way that just...opens peoples' souls. I've got math Elsa, grammar Elsa, and snowman Elsa in here…" the blonde 11 year old knocked on her head for emphasis. "...but there is no linguistically creative Elsa. Instead there's just boring, wordy Elsa." She chuckled self-deprecatingly.

Stepping in front of Elsa and bringing them both to a halt, Anna put her hands on her hips and stood on her tip toes so that she was only a few inches shorter than her sister. Pressing one finger to the blonde's forehead, she said, "Boring Elsa is creative enough for me. Boring Elsa makes snowmen with me. Boring Elsa builds cardboard castles for my Transformers. Boring Elsa makes log cabins out of green beans and carrots when mom and dad aren't looking." Smiling vibrantly, Anna traced a heart on Elsa's forehead, and pressed her fingertip in the center of the heart. "Math Elsa is great. So are Ling-whatchamacallit Elsa and Snowman Elsa. I love them all. But I also love Boring Elsa. Every little Elsa in there gets love from me!" Smiling impishly, Anna concluded with, "So make sure every little Elsa in there gets love from you too."

Elsa blushed a deep crimson. "That was...that was wonderful. Maybe you can write your own song lyrics after all." Shaking her head several times and snapping out of her stupor, Elsa grabbed her sister's warm hand. "C'mon, Boring Elsa is gonna treat every Anna in there to a huge ice cream sundae!"

Anna pumped her free fist. "Yes, ice cream victory is mine!"

* * *

Elsa drank another full glass of water, only pausing enough after the prior one to catch her breath. Rapunzel was busy scraping the rest of the broccoli casserole into a Tupperware container, but she kept an amused eye on her cousin.

Halfway through the drive home, Rapunzel had pulled over and quickly tied Elsa's jacket into a makeshift sling in order to both support and restrain the injured arm. The blonde woman was making up her own hand jive choreography and singing along to her cousin's Katy Perry cd. Rapunzel was just a little concerned Elsa would smack her cast on the dashboard. After they got back to Rapunzel's apartment, Elsa shook the hand of everybody they ran into between the parking lot and the apartment door. Once inside, Rapunzel prepared the promised dinner while Elsa played an enthusiastic game of hide and seek with the cats. They were decidedly not interested.

Halfway through dinner, Elsa's painkiller had begun to wear off, and she complained of a 'foggy head', as well as not remembering much from the last three hours.

"Yeah, I took another look at your medicine bottle, and I'm surprised the doctor prescribed you that high an amount of oxycodone." Rapunzel had said while Elsa pushed part of her third piece of the delicious casserole around her plate in a tired stupor.

"Definitely don't need that much. Good god, I think I would have danced with complete strangers if I'd have been given the opportunity!" A snort caught Elsa's tired attention, and she looked up to see Rapunzel focusing intently on her meal and trying not to laugh. "Oh for crying out loud!" Hesitantly, she asked, "Um...Punzie...did I say anything...you know. Weird?"

Rapunzel thought for a moment. The way Elsa was furiously wringing her hands meant whatever she had been worried about saying was part of what was hurting her so much. Maybe. It was a possibility, anyway. Shelving her Sherlockian deduction for the time being, the brunette smiled and said, "No, Elsa. You just acted silly. You were friendly to Merida's new bandmates, you called Kristoff and told him you were going to send a letter to his boss insisting he get a raise, because you were **just so impressed** by his first day of work. Umm...you danced with Anna. I think you complimented the hell out of her singing...even suggested she should sing in Merida's band, too." Smiling faintly, she questioned. "Is that all...okay?

A small smile managed to cross Elsa's lips, despite her droopy eyes. "Yeah. That's...Anna loved singing when we were children. I mean really, **really** loved it. You could see her eyes just sparkling like stars when she sang in the elementary school chorus." Laying her head in her folded arms, Elsa's smile grew to dopey proportions. "I always loved watching her sing the most. Or do anything musical. And when she sang to me…"

Reaching a hand across the table, Rapunzel gently squeezed her cousin's good arm and met her emotional eyes. "She still loves music just as much. And I know for a fact she would like to share that with you again, some day."

Elsa's smile became pursed lips after a few moments, and she seemed to hunch into herself further.

"Now…" Rapunzel gently admonished her in a whisper, "...I see what you're doing there, Elsie. I...I remember that look, that posture, from high school." Elsa's eyes met Rapunzel's. "Tell me if I go too far today...but...you're still punishing yourself for something."

Elsa's pupils constricted and her breath caught in her throat. Immediately, Rapunzel reached her other hand across the table and continued massaging the blonde's good arm.

"Shhh, shhh, I won't push you, dear. I won't ask what it's about. I would **never** do that." Smiling at the blonde with a bit more strength, Rapunzel abruptly put her face down...right into a hearty scoop of the broccoli casserole. She brought her face back up, and it was just **covered **in bits of green vegetable, four different kinds of cheeses, and bacon bits for added hilarity.

Elsa snorted, spittle flying from her mouth and hitting her cousin in the face.

Scrunching up her eyes, Rapunzel deadpanned, "Oh my, the secret ingredient. Well, now the recipe really is complete!" Her half grin grew three times in size when she felt Elsa reposition her hands so that their hands were joined in the middle of the table. A thrill ran up Rapunzel's arms, and when Elsa squeezed her hands she felt like she was going to faint.

Taking a slow, steadying breath, Elsa leveled a steely stare at her cousin. "I know I'm not ready to face...certain things. But I'm...I'm done hiding from them and letting them rule my life. I'm...I don't want them to hurt me anymore." The blonde almost choked up at the last admission, but she swallowed thickly and pressed on. "I've relied on your help so much in the past...you are nothing less than my angel, Punzie. I'm sorry to have to ask you to keep at it for awhile longer. I don't know what's going to happen with Anna...but I want the best for her. I **want** her to remember. I **want **to make new memories with her."

Rapunzel opened her mouth to interject, but another hand squeeze from Elsa kept her mouth closed.

"I want to tell her...why I went away. That will...that will probably change an awful lot of things, and I can't honestly tell you if I'll be mentally or emotionally stable when that happens." A final deep breath. "But...I want to be brave. Like you told me many, many times. I want to be brave."

Rapunzel couldn't take it anymore. She'd been worrying a hole through her bottom lip with how much she was biting on it in adoration. Sniffling, she said, "Of course. Of course I'll be here for you, nerd. Everything happens at your speed, in your comfort zone. If what I'm thinking is right…" She gave Elsa's hands a gentle squeeze. "...you're in this for the long haul. You want to build a lifelong relationship with Anna, and you want her to know everything. I know you know how hard that's going to be. And this is just the latest in a hundred mile long list of reasons for why you, Elsa Arendelle, are my nerdy hero."

Chuckling, Elsa blushed lightly, withdrawing her squeezed out hands. "I...I say these things for Anna. But you damn well better know that I mean them for you too." Going back to awkwardly pushing around food on her plate, Elsa mumbled, "You saved my life countless times in high school. Whatever you see in me...I'm gonna do my damndest to live up to even just a fraction of that."

Rapunzel blushed, waving her hand dismissively at Elsa's face. "Oh my, Elsa. At least wait until the third date before you pull out flattery like that!"

_You're gonna break her fucking heart and kill all the faith she has in you. Horrifying little girl._ Jaw tensing slightly, Elsa quickly reached for her glass of water and began to chug it quickly.

"Heh, damn Elsie...thirsty much?" Rapunzel said.

Finishing the glass and wiping her lips with the sleeve of her shirt, Elsa replied evenly, "I'd like to be thinking without this stupid foggy brain...hopefully before I go to bed tonight. Maybe if I drink enough water I can pee the medicine out faster?"

"Haha...I'll be sure to leave the bathroom wide open for you tonight!" Rapunzel winked, standing up with her dishes. "Can I get you anything else while I'm up?"

"Yes, please." Elsa replied, a determined glint in her eyes. "A couple more cups of water would be great." The good hand in her lap gripped her pants leg and squeezed until her arm trembled. For the first time in ages, Elsa steeled herself, and fired off a shot at the dark. The dark part of her mind. "_Yeah, what's up, you little shit? You may rule me with fear, but you know what you **cannot** ever rule? My love for them, and their love for me. I know it's not the same kind of love, but I don't give a fuck. I will love them the way they love me, with every ounce of my being, and I will **not** let you hurt me. You can't hurt me."_

A beat. A breath. A world of possibilities, opening from one tortured present.

_Little girl. I am you. This is our truth. We are an abomination. They will leave us if they discover our horrifying truth. We will be **alone.**_

_ "And if that happens...at least we'll be alone **together.** But until that happens, I will love these women with everything I am." _Elsa continued downing glasses of water. For the moment, she was on top of the world.

* * *

Flopping down on the counter in front of Anna with all the grace of a slug, Merida waved a flyer in her face. "Yes, that's right, I got a gig at the one and only Foxy's tonight!" Anna considered her for a moment, before rolling her eyes and going back to counting the day's receipts. "Aww, c'mon boss, don't be like that. You know we need a vocalist...are you really gonna subject that drunken crowd to **my** voice?"

"I'm not subjecting them to anything...you're the one who's making plans before you found somebody to sing your screamo lyrics." Anna chuckled, pulling out the receipts to make sure they matched the dollar amount in the register.

Waving a hand dismissively, Merida persisted. "No original lyrics tonight, I swear. We're just looking to stretch our legs, get comfortable...three bands, all covers." Leaning forward conspiratorially, the curly haired guitarist whispered, "We've picked two, and the third is vocalist's choice."

Anna met her stare casually. "What two did you pick?"

Merida held up two CDs that had 'Van Halen' and 'Metallica' scrawled on them. "Mainstream safe bets for the crowd, and it's something everybody knows. You pick a **relatively** well known third group, give me four songs, and you're in."

Trying hard to hide her excitement, Anna pulled out her phone. One text from Rapunzel. '_Going out for some Italian tonight. Join us?'_ Lips pursed, the copper haired young woman thought for a few moments. "25 percent of the cut?"

Merida nodded, grinning maniacally.

Tapping her chin thoughtfully, Anna bargained, "I'll take half of that to do my set at the end. Deal?"

Chuckling, Merida clapped her boss's shoulder. "Diva vocalist gets what she wants." Fist pumping, the redhead cheered. "Text me your songs in the next half hour and I'll let the others know. I'd ask what band you're picking, but uh...just leave the damn fedora here, deal?"

Anna laughed heartily. Composing a quick text back to her cousin, she willed her hands to stop shaking from excitement. '_How's 8 sound for food? I'll be embarrassing Merida's band at Foxy's from 6:30 to 7:30 if you guys wanna stop by for a laugh. And oh yeah...put on your war paint!'_ Chuckling, Anna warned her friend. "We better really suck tonight. I'm so not signing on for dive bar gigs and playing for peanuts when it's 40 degrees and raining cats and dogs outside."

Clapping her on the back, Merida grinned. "Warm up those vocals, boss! Hiccup's downtown spreading the word of our triumphant return!"

Groaning, Anna slid over the counter and grabbed her duffel bag. "Songs sent. And what the hell, what if I didn't agree to do this?!"

Patting her back, Merida said, "I know you, boss. You just can't resist saving rock and roll." Slapping the lights off, the pair headed out of the store and towards the bar.

* * *

"But Rapunzel, it was a long day and I'm hu-hu-hungry!" Elsa complained, untangling her cast from the seatbelt. Her cousin rolled her eyes, hustling the blonde out of the car.

"Okay grumpy, I promise we won't be here long. Just a quick drink and a catch up with a few old friends, then we'll go meet Anna for dinner." Helping Elsa out of the car, Rapunzel checked her watch. 7 p.m. on the dot. "Awesome, right on time for the big show!"

"Wait, what big show?" Elsa considered the flickering neon lights and barred windows of the drinking establishment. Foxy's seemed a little seedy.

"You'll see...it's a surprise, after all!" Rapunzel pulled the door open, and a blast of warm, stale air hit Elsa full in the face. Leading her cautious cousin by her good arm, Rapunzel nodded to the bouncer and made her way through the crowd.

People jostled Elsa from the left and the right, and she kept her cast tucked in close to her body. They passed the bar on their right, and the closer they got to the back, the more she was able to make out the sounds of music. Guitar, drums...there was a live band here?

"C'mon, make a hole, outta the way!" Rapunzel grunted, deflecting tipsy patrons off to her left and right. Tightening her grip on Elsa's arm, she turned back and yelled, "We're almost there...I hope you're ready for this!"

The band finished their current song just as the two girls broke through the crowd and found themselves at the foot of the stage. "Alright, fuckers, that's enough Metallica for you nutso metal heads." Merida growled into the microphone, wiping the sweat from her forehead. "Our last set of the night is a favorite of a friend of mine. She's filling in on the mic tonight, but maybe if y'all get loud as fuck we can get her to stick around for a while!"

A sweaty, freckled young woman made her way from the back of the stage up to the microphone. Taking a last swig from a water bottle, she capped it and hurled it out into the crowd. Her hair was done up in a messy bun, and she took a wide stance, straddling the microphone stand.

Elsa clutched Rapunzel's arm and her eyes went wide. The crowd got even louder. Fists went up and feet stomped on the floor in a frenzy.

"Alright you glorious bastards!" Anna yelled, gripping the microphone and wiping her face with the back of her hand. "Do you wanna feel fucking beautiful?! 'Cuz it's time to save rock and roll!"

The crowd screamed. Rapunzel screamed. It took Elsa a second to realize she was screaming as well. Anna looked down and grinned even wider, seeing her two favorite people in the world. Pointing down at her sister and cousin fondly, the sweaty, freckled young woman spoke lowly. "I love you...I've missed you. This is for you."

With that, the band launched into a raucous rendition of 'Alone Together'. Anna's raspy voice carried over the thundering guitar and hammering drums. Merida traded off in a duel with Lars. Hiccup was off to the side, nursing a drink and bobbing his head. Lars grinned at seeing the young man and pointed at him, causing Hiccup to blush and duck his head in embarrassment.

"**SAY YEAH!**" Anna howled. Elsa and Rapunzel screamed their reply, bodies shaking and hands gripping the front of the stage.

"You crazy bitch!" Rapunzel shouted, throwing up horns. "I fuckin' love you!"

Anna grinned wildly, waving an arm back and forth for the crowd. Giving her girls a tender look, she sang at them in a half-invitation. "**LET'S BE ALONE TOGETHER! WE COULD STAY YOUNG FOREVER!**"

Tears streamed unabashedly down Elsa's cheeks, and the blonde woman closed her eyes and leaned her head back, lost in the beat of the song and the melodious, raspy, angelic voice of her beautiful sister. She felt herself falling backwards, overwhelmed by the moment, before hands wrapped around her front and pulled her securly against their body. "I've got you, Elsie. Look up there. Look at your amazing sister. She's doing this for you!"

Elsa shuddered, bringing one of her cousins hands up to kiss the sweaty palm. Laughing, Rapunzel swayed back and forth merrily with the blonde woman in her arms. Elsa reached a lithe hand out to her. Anna knelt down, lowering her volume and intertwining her fingers with her sister's, singing directly to her two loves. "**I don't know where you're going but do you got room for one more troubled soul.**"

Elsa's lips quivered as she pressed her palm to Anna's sweaty one. "Y-yes. Y...yes! YES!" she cried with a trembling smile.

A tear ran down Anna's freckled cheek, mingling with her sweat, and she squeezed her sister's hand tightly, one last time. Releasing her hold with longing in her eyes, she rubbed a fist against her cheek roughly and returned to jacking up the crowd for the last chorus of the song. The last set only took twenty minutes, but Elsa and Rapunzel felt like they'd been there for hours, swaying in each other's arms, and reaching out to Anna as her singing drew them further in.

* * *

"Welcome to Gustav's!" A tall, lanky young man with an explosion of shockingly orange hair greeted Anna and Rapunzel. "Well heck, if it isn't Anna and her partner in crime, Rapunzel! Was there a show at Foxy's tonight or something?"

"Why yes, matter of fact there **was** a show tonight!" Rapunzel crowed proudly, shaking her cousin's shoulder. "And this little diva was the star!"

"Ahh...it was just an hour of lame covers, you didn't miss much, Lingy." Anna insisted, blushing awkwardly.

The ginger haired young man slapped his head with menus in each hand in shock. "Didn't miss much?! Anna, you're singing shit again?! Did Merida manage to round up another posse of wannabe rock stars?"

Chuckling, Anna said, "No...believe it or not, our drummer and bassist are actually pretty talented."

"Oh shit, did you hear that?!" Merida gloated from the doorway. "Did I hear an 'our' in there?! Somebody sure is talking like they're a permanent member!"

Rapunzel groaned, leaning over and whispering to Anna, "Damnit. I don't wanna be rude to them, but...I was kinda hoping it'd be just the three of us."

Anna pouted in return. "I know...believe me, I tried to get them to take the hint, but Elsa insisted they come along."

"So how many will it be for this awesome celebration?" Linguini asked, fingering several more menus.

Counting quickly on her fingers, Rapunzel sighed, "Seven...sorry for not calling ahead. Caught us by surprise, too."

"No big!" the server grinned, sliding out from behind the podium on his trademark roller skates. "The more the merrier...I just got these bad boys a week ago, and the more I move the faster they get broken in. Right this way...superstars!" Anna scoffed, but followed, while Rapunzel ushered everybody else in. Merida had her arm slung around Elsa's shoulders, and the blonde looked mildly uncomfortable but listened to the redhead go on and on about the band's plans, and posed thoughtful questions now and then. Chelsea and Hiccup followed, immersed in technical talk about her kit and drummers she modeled herself after. Lars brought up the rear, but after several stares and gasps from nearby tables, Chelsea punched his arm and reminded him to put his jacket on. The top he wore did very little to cover his chest and stomach.

Showing the motley crew to a large, round table in a corner of the restaurant, Linguini easily skated around it, casually flipping a menu on each placemat, followed by a set of utensils wrapped in napkins. "Y'all have a seat, make yourselves comfortable, and I'll be back shortly to take your drink and dinner orders." Before skating away, he put his hands up. "Attention, patrons of Gustav's! I apologize for the interruption, but I just wanted everybody to know that dining with us tonight is a professional band!" There was a smattering of applause, and Anna ducked behind her cousin, face burning up. Looking to Anna, Linguini proudly continued, "The star of tonight is Miss Anna Arendelle, who came out of retirement to lend her sterling vocals to the band...the band…"

Linguini petered off, leaning over and nudging Anna quickly. "What do you guys call yourselves?"

Clutching her cousin's blouse and burying her face into the fabric, Anna let out a muffled, "I don't know kill me now."

"Yes, their band called 'I Don't Know Kill Me Now'!" Applauding the group himself, Linguini concluded. "If you'd like to book them, make an appointment at the record store on Browning street. That's all; please enjoy your meals!"

Anna cautiously peeked out from behind her cousin, and sighed in relief. Everybody had gone back to eating their meals. Linguini skated off, oblivious to the fact that he just signed his own death warrant. Anna felt a tug on her shirt.

"Come on, Banana. You know he meant well...now sit down and I'll get Elsa over…" Rapunzel began, but was disappointed to see Merida had already seated the blonde between her and Chelsea. Merida did have the gall to give Anna a thumbs up and a wicked grin, though.

"How 'bout that free advertising!" the redhead cackled. "I just might take that boy out for a date for that thoughtful shit!"

Clinking her knife against the upside down glass on her placemat, Rapunzel cleared her throat commandingly. "Hey...hi, folks! I just wanna say a few words. First of all, mad props to the band tonight for absolutely killing those covers!" Shaking her head with an exasperated smile in Merida's direction, the brunette, continued. "Mer, you definitely deserve an award for persistence in putting bands together. Between Lars, Chelsea, and our very own Anna here, you might have hit the jackpot with this crew."

In a rare display of self-consciousness, Merida scratched her forehead and looked away. "Aw...you know...everybody did their thing, and it worked!" Anna slugged her in the arm.

"Look at you, you humble little shit!" she laughed. Her Scottish friend cursed in her native language and nudged Anna back playfully.

Rapunzel continued. "Hiccup, I see you over there and I saw you at the show." The brown haired young man blushed and ducked his head shyly. "Foxy's isn't really a good venue for tech support to show their stuff, but if this group of goons manages to land a respectable gig somewhere, your talent is probably what will get them out of 'garage band' status and give them the polish of a band that can put out **and** sell a record."

Anna could barely see Hiccup; Lars was directly to her right and his imposing stature all but blocked her view of the young man. She saw the bassist's shoulders shake with a quiet laugh when Hiccup gave a muttered 'thanks'. Glancing over to Merida, Anna couldn't believe the guitarist didn't have a clue yet.

"And last...but certainly not least." Rapunzel's eyelids lowered tenderly as she looked at Elsa. The blonde suddenly found the napkin in her lap utterly fascinating. "I won't embarrass her. Much. This is my cousin, and Anna's sister, Elsa. She works for a big time architecture firm across the country, and is here to oversee the construction of a new music retailer and education center."

There were several gasps at the table, but Rapunzel pressed right on. "Now I know what you've heard, but I'm working on this project too. It's going to have minimal impact on music stores already in the area, and Elsa is working hard to network other niche vendors with this one. More people than ever before will be exposed to all kinds of music, and she hopes to inspire a real sense of community between music retailers in the area."

Elsa had gained enough self confidence to sit up straight and give a little wave to her table mates. "I know for some of you, I made an...interesting first impression. And then, yeah...quite a second impression." Folding her lithe hands on her place mat, she finished with a small smile. "Hopefully, this third impression will stick. I look forward to getting to know everybody who's involved in the lives of my sister and my cousin." Ducking her head, an indication that she was all talked out, Rapunzel concluded the spiel.

"Have a good time tonight, the meal is on me! We have a lot to celebrate!" Sitting back down, she sighed, and felt Anna place a hand on her shoulder.

"That was really sweet, Punzie. Really nice...but I'm paying for half of this meal." Anna stated challengingly, as though her word was the law.

Pressing her finger to Anna's freckled nose, and laughing when the copper haired girl's eyes crossed involuntarily, Rapunzel gently refused. "Let me get this, Banana. For once I'm working on something I'm really proud of, and it pays exceptionally well. Besides, don't think I didn't hear you giving the Mexican restaurant your credit card info. over the phone that other night!" With a half pout, Anna relented, and Linguini returned a few seconds later to take everybody's orders.

* * *

Anna, Rapunzel, and Hiccup devoured a sausage and pineapple pizza. Merida and Lars tackled a large anchovy and bacon calzone. Elsa and Chelsea were each satisfied with Caesar salads. For the first five minutes after Linguini brought them their food, the only sound was that of happy munching.

Merida was the first to take a breath. Licking her lips clean, she tried to corner Anna. "So, how about it, boss? I know what mister roller derby said earlier, but I'd like to hear it from you. What's up...wouldn't you agree this is the most talented group we've had in, like...ever?"

Anna inhaled a loose piece of pineapple, and coughed in surprise. Her face contorted as she let out a series of violent hacks. Rapunzel alternated rubbing her cousin's back with well place slaps, and Elsa was halfway out of her chair in panic before a thoroughly abused piece of pineapple shot out of her mouth and right at Hiccup. The young man cringed, but Lars saw it coming and threw his hand up, catching the errant piece of fruit between his thumb and forefinger.

Everybody went slack jawed for a moment, especially Hiccup, while Lars just shrugged and muttered a quiet "Look out, buddy." to the brown haired young man.

Merida was the first one to compose herself. "So yeah...like I was saying...most **fucking** talented group ever." Elsa shakily sat back down next to the Scot.

Taking several deep breaths, Anna followed those with a gulp of iced tea, before replying to her friend. "I dunno, Mer. I just got out of a relationship. Elsa's...well, she's here." Nervously tapping her index fingers together, Anna looked up to see her sister smiling and giving her a blushing thumbs up. "Yeah...not gonna lie, I did have a fucking blast. How about we take it one show at a time? I promise I won't dump you guys if another band wants a piece of this action." Anna laughed.

"Nah, you'd only dump us if Charlize Theron wanted a piece of your action." Merida countered, chuckling at her friend's blush. "I won't bug ya about Lynz, but really...that was a rare brunette in the usual ocean of blondes you usually fall for."

"It's not **all** about hair color, you twit." Anna grumped. "I...I might have been messing around with some lyric ideas. Are we looking at actual, scheduled practices...or more like, when you're sober and conscious?"

Chelsea chuckled, speaking up before Merida could retort. "Lars and I work at UPS...he's my stepbrother. So yeah, we'll be on a schedule and keep this one in line." She jerked her thumb at Merida, who gave a pissy huff.

Lars spoke up quietly. "I...I have some lyric ideas too, if that's okay."

Anna nodded enthusiastically. "The more the merrier. Covers are fun, but making real fans comes from our own stuff." Turning to Chelsea, she added, "Most days Mer and I are at my shop on Browning street. Usual business hours...we can work with pretty much anything that you guys are good with outside of that." Chelsea gave her a thumbs up.

Merida felt the need to get in one more ribbing. "Yeah, let's get to doing our own stuff quick. Outside of your usual Fall Out Boy shower songs, I definitely heard entire mumbled sentences. I mean, come on Anna...fucking Battery?!" Slapping the table mirthfully, Merida shook her head. "Brush up on that Rock Band, girl!"

"In my defense, the only thing I had for reference was a crappy Youtube rip of the San Francisco Orchestra show they collabed with." Anna insisted. Elsa had been attentively silent this whole time, but Anna saw a stinker of a twinkle in her sister's eyes.

"Now Anna, be fair. You write inspirational lyrics, but sometimes you don't quite remember them right." Elsa smiled gently.

Turning to the blonde and resting her head on a palm, Merida grinned with interest. "Oh, is it embarrassing childhood story time now?"

Anna turned to pout at her cousin, but Rapunzel had a knowing grin on her face and had diverted her full attention to Elsa. Throwing her hands up in defeat, Anna relented with a smile. "Go ahead Els, I kicked ass tonight. I can take any embarrassing story you have!"

Clasping her hands as they rested on the table and tapping her index fingers together repeatedly, Elsa recounted the brief tale. "I think we had company over for dinner. The neighbors brought their eight year old daughter with them. Anna was ten at the time, and the parents let us three children eat our hamburgers outside. Anna insisted we take our neighbor to our hideout in the woods." Everybody at the table was hanging onto Elsa's every word, Anna included. She seemed to be concentrating especially hard on Elsa's words.

"We knew those woods; we knew where all the logs were and where all the rocks were. Our neighbor however, the poor dear, had no idea. Of course she stumbled on a hidden rock and fell down, skinning her knee and ruining her hamburger. The poor thing started bawling something awful, and I never saw Anna look so guilty before." Looking at her sister, Elsa smiled tenderly. "She insisted on carrying our neighbor the rest of the way to our hideout, where I kept a little medical kit in case of boo boos like that one. Anna patched her up, insisted she eat Anna's hamburger, and then…" Elsa snorted mirthfully, covering her mouth.

"Spit it out, woman! What'd she do?!" Merida begged.

"She...she sang a song for this little girl. She sang 'You Are My Sunshine' to her. It was really...very sweet. The little girl was so enthralled. But...you know the line that says 'you make me happy when skies are grey'? Well, she...she sang 'oooh ayyy eee ahhh eee, ee ii ee ii ooh'...and she just started singing Old MacDonald with this **terrified** look on her face like she didn't know **what** she was singing!" Elsa broke down in tears. The story drew laughs from all around the table. Merida threw an arm around Elsa's shoulders and guffawed the loudest.

Wiping a tear from her eye, Rapunzel shook visibly with mirth. "Oh Anna, honey. You tried so hard...you were doing mash-ups before they were even a thing!"

Anna had her face in her hands, shaking her head back and forth and chuckling. "Oh my god...hahaha...oh wow, you got me there, Elsa." Sitting back up, face bright red, Anna looked at her sister fondly. "Okay...okay I think I peed myself a little. I'm gonna go...go to the bathroom." Standing up suddenly, she swayed towards her cousin and her legs trembled. One hand slapped the table in front of Rapunzel and the other pounded on the top wooden bar of the brunette's chair.

"Whoa there boss, take it easy!" Merida giggled. "Catch your breath or you might pass out from laughing too hard!"

Putting a hand over top of the copper haired girl's hand that rested on the table, Rapunzel turned to make sure Anna was okay to walk. "You okay, honey? Laugh too hard?"

Anna's jaw was clenched and her pupils were the size of pinpricks. She let out the faintest groan through clenched teeth, and Rapunzel saw the sweat beading on her forehead. Eyebrows knit furiously. An effect of concentrating obscenely hard, the brunette swore she saw Anna's eyeballs tremble. Concentrating on something that **wasn't there**. Anna managed to force out the word '**hurts**' in a quiet, desperate, guttural growl. Rosy cheeks were being quickly overtaken by a pale, sickly color. Rapunzel saw the signs and quietly leapt into action.

"Bad food...keep an eye on that sausage, Hiccup. I think our poor girl has to pay a visit to the porcelain prince. Back in a flush." Rapunzel stated evenly, quickly sliding a supporting arm around Anna's lower back and holding the redhead's clammy right hand in hers. Sparing a glance towards a clearly worried Elsa, she tried reassuring her. "Food poisoning's a bitch Elsie...don't worry, we'll be quick as quarters." Rapunzel helped her cousin towards the restroom as quickly as Anna's unsteady feet could manage.

Elsa thought something was suspiciously alarming, but nobody else at the table had noticed anything out of the ordinary, so she decided to stay and make small talk with her little family's friends. But she knew...something wasn't right.

_All you do is hurt them. I think you like it._


	7. Chapter 7: Butts aren't my thing

**Chapter seven**

**Butts aren't my thing**

Anna sat down hard on the tiled floor of the bathroom. Her breath came in gasps and Rapunzel flopped down behind her, hands pressing into her scalp. The two sat there for several minutes, the faint hum of elevator music the only sound accompanying Anna's ragged breathing. Slowly, slowly, her breaths evened out and some color returned to the freckled face. Her cousin reached over to the sink, wetting a paper towel, and wiping the damp paper across her forehead and over her cheeks, down to her chin.

Anna blew out a harsh breath and felt her tense limbs going limp. Smoothing damp bangs out of her eyes, Rapunzel continued making light combing motions through her hair, pursing her lips so that a gentle 'shhhh' sound came from them, flowing right next to Anna's ear. "Saw you try to hold it in." the blonde woman admonished her cousin, tousling a lock of hair between short fingers. "Thought we talked about that...how bad it gets."

Grinning weakly, Anna put her hands palm up in frustration. "No reason to break up a party just because my stupid brain can't remember shit."

"I wish you weren't in pain so I could swat you." her cousin muttered in exasperation. "Your brain isn't stupid. You need to tell Elsa about this trigger."

Tracing a finger on the tiled floor, Anna pouted. "But...I like when she tells me stories about stuff I can't remember."

"Well, we have to figure something else out...it kills me when this happens to you." The two fell into contemplative silence for a few more minutes, before Anna put a hand on the sink and gingerly pulled herself up.

"Thanks as always, nurse Sunshine." the redhead joked, running cool water on her wrists and splashing a bit on her face. Rapunzel stood up and washed her own hands.

"Think this party is just about over with, anyway." The blonde smoothed out her slacks. "I'll head out and send everybody else home...give you a little time to tell your sister about...**this**." She headed for the door, but turned back with a wink. "I'll order you a little dessert to share."

Anna nodded gratefully, retrieving another paper towel to dry her less pale face.

* * *

Merida made a fuss that the sisters were the only ones who would get any dessert. Chelsea promised them all dessert shots back at Foxy's, to which the redhead thoroughly agreed. Elsa stood up with everybody else, but Rapunzel approached her and asked the blonde to wait a bit.

"Anna wants to talk to you about what happened tonight." Rapunzel said, giving Elsa a wary look. "And don't forget...this is not your fault. If I even get a whiff of self blame I'll light all your underwear on fire."

Elsa chuckled dryly. "I'll do my best...I just want to know what I can do so that happens less often.

"She'll...you guys can come up with something." the brunette said. "I'm about to start charging her for all the free head massages I give out." With a smirk, Rapunzel promised her cousin she'd be waiting outside when they were done.

Several minutes passed, and Elsa started nervously folding her napkin into a swan. The swan came out lopsided, with a bent head and crooked wings. She groaned. A rich piece of chocolate cake with butterscotch toffee icing arrived soon after, and Linguini complimented Elsa on her attempt at napkin folding.

The blonde woman was just about ready to dive in. Her fork was poised...when suddenly, a voice made her jump.

"No honor among dessert sharers, I see!" Anna cackled, grinning like the cat that caught the canary. Elsa dropped her fork with a light **clang** on the dish.

"Gah! Well I...it just looks so good." Elsa finished lamely. Anna smiled at her, tongue poking out between lips, as she took a seat next to her sister.

Letting Anna have the first bite, Elsa studied her carefully. "Are you...feeling better now?"

Anna nodded. "I know, it doesn't do me any good to hide it like I just tried to." she saw Elsa nod minutely, before the blonde took a bite of the dessert. "I just didn't want to freak everybody out when they were having such a good time." Elsa's eyes were closed and her eyebrows knit together as she savored the first bite, lips smacking daintily. "You, uh...do you need a minute alone with the cake there, Els?" the redhead snickered.

Blushing, Elsa returned, "Yes, as a matter of fact I might have to steal the rest for later!"

Anna pouted hard, jabbing a finger through the icing and into the cake. "I claim half of this cake in the name of Ginger-dom!"

Chuckling, Elsa held up her hands in defeat. "Oh, but I'm no match for Ginger-dom. I surrender my half of the cake to your superior forces."

Elsa didn't think it was possible, but her sister deepened her frown and pouted harder. "Well it's no fun if you give up, either!" the freckled girl withdrew her finger, putting it in her mouth and sucking the cake and icing off.

Elsa blushed hard, looking down at the cake and cutting off a small bite. "Maybe...maybe I can be a princess in Ginger-dom. You're most definitely the queen."

Grinning, Anna put up a fist. "Victory for the monarchy!"

Wiping her mouth thoughtfully, Elsa continued. "So...you get those headaches when you try to remember things?"

Anna nodded. "With a catch...most things I can remember just fine. It's usually...it gives me trouble when people talk about or ask me to remember things from when I was ten." Tracing a finger on the tablecloth, Anna paused, unsure how to continue.

Elsa, however, read between the lines. "I see. I...let's keep it to non specifics, then. Mama wrote to me at school...she said doctors couldn't find any evidence of brain injury. There were just six months of memories you were missing. No explanation, other than...the fall." The blonde's response was punctuated by pauses as she tried to carefully choose her words. She didn't want Anna accidentally trying to recall anything specific.

Another glum nod from Anna. "Whatever happened, there are holes in my mind like swiss cheese, so it's always been safer to not think about you." A bitter smile, followed by, "But it's so **hard**, Elsa. We had something wonderful."

Elsa nodded minutely, doing her best to remain composed. "So...so what if you can't remember old memories. If they hurt you like that, I'm not going to talk about them. We can...we have the chance, now, to make new ones."

"So the old ones are gone forever? That doesn't seem fair." Anna grumped. "I don't wanna sound selfish...but that's exactly what I am! Why do you get them and I don't…"

Giving a watery chuckle, Elsa shrugged her shoulders helplessly. "Why does anything happen the way it does? I could tell you that you thought I was a horrible, ugly, mean warthog back then, but it wouldn't change anything. But no, I wouldn't do that...to our past." Straightening up and brushing away a tear, she finished. "There was love back then...so much love, I didn't know what to do with it all. We were...happy."

Focusing hard on not trying to remember, which seemed very strange, Anna reached out and held the blonde's hand. "Let's try not to cry tonight, hmm? But...I don't get it. If we were so happy...why, why did you go away? Elsa, why did mama and papa send you...away from me?"

Elsa grit her teeth, squeezing her sister's hand tightly. "You can't...you can't ask me that question, and then not let me cry." Taking a deep breath, she pressed her fingertips into the butterscotch icing, and then pressed them into Anna's cheek, smearing the icing around messily.

Anna was dumbstruck for a moment. Elsa chuckled at the sight. "You...oh you…" Anna hiccupped with a goofy grin. "You little shit." she whispered.

"Sorry." Elsa replied, not looking sorry at all. "A little trick I learned from Rapunzel...a cheap tactic to end difficult conversations." Dipping her napkin into a glass of water, she began cleaning off her sister's freckled cheek. "I want to tell you. I want to tell you why...but I don't want to hurt you again. How can I talk about the past without making you think about it?"

Anna got a determined glint in her eyes. "If it means the truth, if it means answers, I don't give a shit. Just give me some pillows to pass out on and tell me **everything**."

Shaking her head at her sister's persistence, Elsa drew a firm line. "I won't hurt you again. That I refuse to do. But I will find a way to let you know."

"Sounds mysterious...I might have to brush up on my secret codes." Anna replied, scrunching her nose in a serious manner. "But don't forget. If I'm not allowed to suffer physically for this, you aren't allowed to suffer emotionally. It happened. It's in the past. Let it...let it **lie**."

Nodding grimly, Elsa agreed. "We'll build something new, here and now."

"Just the three of us." Anna finished, rising from her seat and taking her sister's hand. Together, they went outside to find their cousin and make the most of the rest of their evening together.

* * *

Stepping around wooden planks and a neat pile of unprepared scaffolding, Elsa made sure her hard hat was on tightly. Given her family's short history of head injuries, she didn't want to take any unnecessary chances. Several workers laying drywall had noticed her on the property, and were now moving a hundred percent faster and with greater efficiency. Elsa chuckled, musing on the motivational pressure of a visit from a 'big boss' on the employees.

Rounding a large stack of insulation and water pipes, Elsa found Kristoff. The blonde foreman had some blueprints unrolled and laid out on several wooden boards supported by buckets of concrete. His tan pants featured several small rips on the knees, and the usually tucked in navy blue polo shirt was rumpled and dirty. He munched casually on a banana while making notations on the blueprint, and was so engrossed in work he didn't notice her approaching.

"There's my favorite foreman!" Elsa grinned, causing Kristoff to jump slightly. He gave her a halfhearted stern look, before returning the smile.

"Good morning, boss." Elsa gave the man her most businesslike pout. "Sorry, Elsa. What can I do for you today?"

"Figured I'd stop by and pick up the vendor invoices today instead of waiting for Monday morning." Tapping her clipboard on her hard cat, she grinned. "Just trying to stay ahead and keep everyone satisfied!"

Kristoff smiled. Miss Arendelle - Elsa was, by far, the most thoughtful and understanding designer he'd ever had the pleasure of working with. "No problem, I'll email you the digital copies right now, and if you'd like to join me at the office in a few minutes I can get you the hard copies, too." Pulling out his phone, he prepped the email he planned to send to her.

"Oh...well, that works." Elsa muttered in surprise. "Yeah, actually, if you just email me copies I won't even need the hard ones." Peeking around him at the blueprints and humming in approval, she added, "I'm definitely recommending your company for future business in the area too, unless you're already booked up next year?"

With a laugh, Kristoff shook his head. "No no, more business is great, and I can always pick up more workers if we take on too much."

Stepping back to admire the progress, a shiver went up Elsa's spine. The building she designed, **her baby**, was coming to life right before her eyes. Her boss, Mr. Weselton, was right. There really was no substitute for actually being on site and seeing a project start to come together like this. The building's steel frame stood tall and solid against the San Francisco skyline. Elsa took a deep breath. It was a beautiful day, and she was feeling really **good**. Well, aside from her arm still being in a cast, but she reminded herself of her doctor's appointment later today. Hopefully they'd be able to give her a firm date as to when they cast could come off.

"Getting sentimental, Elsa?" Kristoff grinned, rolling up his blueprints.

"Hey, a mother is allowed to be proud of her baby." Elsa defended with a smirk.

"Ah. Well, if you're the mother, then…" the blonde man scratched his head in embarrassment.

"Yes, the father has equal visitation rights." Elsa joked, earning a hearty laugh from her foreman.

"Damn, Elsa...your sense of humor kills me. Hey…" Kristoff remarked as the two started walking back to his office. "I'm taking my boys, my dogs, to the park this weekend to meet up with a friend. They're proposing a community center near the park, and wanted my input on the project. I'd, uh...well, if you're not busy Saturday and are free to give some input." He gestured vaguely, at a loss. "I'm sure my dogs wouldn't lick you **too** much…"

Elsa laughed, clapping him on the arm. "I'd be happy to help out. Maybe I'll bring a friend or two and we can have a little picnic. I've been here two weeks already and I haven't seen the park yet."

"Great!" Kristoff whooped, as the two reached his office and he went to unlock the door. "They have public grills there...I'll bring hamburgers and hot dogs enough to feed an army. Bring whoever you like...the more the merrier!"

Smiling optimistically at the prospect of a fun day outside, Elsa pulled out her phone to text Anna and Rapunzel about the plans. "I've certainly got the 'more' covered. Say, how big a fan are you of...rock music?" She grinned, a plan already forming.

* * *

"You're breathing wrong...again." Hiccup muttered, cutting off Anna's scale practice. Placing his hands on his chest, he continued. "You don't want to feel it here." Moving his hands lower, to his diaphragm, he pressed for emphasis. "You want to feel the breath here. In through the nose and out through the mouth. Breath control...you don't want to be gasping halfway through a line."

Anna put her hands where Hiccup indicated, and breathed in and out several times. "This is weird...it's different from a hollow mouth. As dumb as that sounds, I at least get it. It makes sense."

Shuffling through the papers on his little podium, he replaced the one on his boss's music stand. "Try this one. I'm gonna give you, like, a billion hours of sight reading homework, I swear." The young man sounded tired, but he still had a smile on his face.

Anna was decidedly less optimistic and more grumpy. "Yeah yeah, not all of us are blessed with perfect pitch, Haddock." Snatching the sheet from the stand, she was about to give it a shot, when her phone buzzed. Exhaling in relief, she told Hiccup they were gonna take a break. She got a pout in return, and the young man went back out to the sales floor to stop Merida from getting into a boxing match with a Matchbox Twenty fan.

Her mood brightened considerably and a dopey grin spread on her face when she noticed it was from Elsa. "A picnic, huh? And why would we have bring our instruments?" Anna clicked her tongue thoughtfully. "Elsa, what in the world are you planning?"

She was about to give Rapunzel a call and see if she had any idea what Elsa was planning, when her ears caught the dull tones of a familiar song over the loudspeaker on the sales floor.

~_Ooh baby I love your way~_

The redhead's right eye twitched involuntarily.

_~Every day~_

Anna bolted for the door handle, throwing the door open and storming into the sales room. Hiccup heard her and turned, throwing his hands up and silently claiming innocence. Merida was leaning against the wall next to the record player, arms folded with a smug smile. Anna stormed over to her, eyes wide and cheeks puffed out. Getting in her friend's face, Anna jabbed a finger at her and spluttered, "Is that **Peter** fucking **Frampton**?!"

Merida shrugged. "It was that or Matchbox Twenty, boss." She jerked a thumb over to a young man in board shorts and a tank top, bleached blonde hair looking very unwashed.

Anna made a beeline to the young man, standing on her tip toes. "Is that **Peter** fucking **Frampton**?!" Spit flew from her mouth.

The guy stumbled backwards. "Hey lady, easy, I just asked to check out one of his albums. I really came here for Matchbox Twenty, but your pal over there said she'd disembowel me if I talked about 'em anymore."

"What does the fine print on my name tag say?!" Anna growled, leaning forwards.

The guy squinted his eyes. "Umm...Anna Arendelle. And then…'if you can read this, you made a Frampton fuckup'? The hell does that even…"

He couldn't even finish his question before Anna shoved him viciously towards the door. "Get out! Get out!" She shoved him repeatedly, snarling obscenities as the guy tripped over his own feet in fear. "Get you lame fucking taste out of my store! Peter fucking Frampton, get the fuck out of town!" Hiccup was holding the door open as the guy stumbled out, turning and running down the sidewalk in a panic. Anna leaned out of the door and hollered, "Go to the mall for your fucking Frampton, you loser!"

Smoothing her blouse as she walked back into the store, Anna chuckled darkly. "Why do we even have that shit tastic record here?!"

Patting her on the back, Merida grinned. " 'Cuz, boss. It's funny to see you go into a Frampton rage. I always keep a couple of his albums hidden in very secret locations around here."

Anna tweaked her friend's nose gently. "You're a sick, sick girl, Mer." Shaking her head until most of the Frampton rage was gone, Anna retreated to the back room to call up her cousin and see what Elsa had planned for the park on Saturday.

* * *

It was Friday afternoon, and Rapunzel had agreed to accompany Elsa to the hospital for her broken arm checkup. The brunette noticed her cousin had been extra busy after work hours the last few days, and suspected it had something to do with the mysterious surprise she was planning at the park on Saturday, but she said nothing. She'd let Elsa have her little surprise.

Turning to wave one last time to the kids in the daycare, Rapunzel admired the artwork they made together one last time. Volunteering at the hospital daycare was one of her favorite hobbies, and the imaginations of the children never failed to light a creative fire in her own mind that she put towards whatever home or work related project had her stumped. A short, black haired little boy ran up to her and hugged her leg tightly. Ruffling his hair, she promised, "Hey, I'll see you next week, alright little man?"

Checking her watch, Rapunzel saw it had been about forty five minutes since she left Elsa in the waiting room. Her appointment should be over shortly, so the brunette began to idly wander back to the waiting room. She looked to her right as she passed the x-ray rooms, the complex machines tickling her science fiction side. A sharp screech caused her to jerk her head to the front and stop suddenly.

"Be careful where you're-oh hey, it's Artsy Fartsy." A nurse in blue scrubs with long, brown hair pulled back into a ponytail had stopped short of running into her with a wheelchair. She wore an especially sour expression. It clicked.

"Lynsey...always a pleasure." Rapunzel groaned, wanting to get away as quickly as possible.

"So I'm sure you heard, Anna and I called it quits." Chewing some gum casually, the nurse couldn't look less interested if she tried.

"I heard. Nice to see you aren't too broken up about it. It's good to just get on with life." Rapunzel responded, straightening her skirt uncomfortably.

Lynsey nodded, cracking her neck. "Always time for everybody else, never much time for me. Well, that's just the way it goes sometimes."

Rolling her eyes, Rapunzel folded her arms. "Well, chin up. There might be somebody out there who will give you the attention you want. And bonus points if they let you walk all over them the way Anna did, am I right?"

Chuckling, Lynsey shook her head. "Girlie's gonna have some problems in the long term relationship department if she doesn't stand up for herself more. I'd just had enough of her wishy washy-ness."

Rapunzel was about to fire back, when Elsa walked out of the waiting room just down the hall, turned, and saw her. "There you are!" the blonde called with a smile. "Doctor said everything looks good, and I should be able to lose this clunky thing after two more weeks!" Waving her cast in demonstration, Elsa saw Rapunzel's conversation partner and raised an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah! Elsa, this is Lynsey. Anna's...ex-girlfriend." Rapunzel's voice absolutely dripped with sarcasm.

Lynsey stared at the leggy blonde for a few moments, remembering where she'd seen her. "Oh right, broken arm that night. You're a friend of Anna's?" Giving her a flirty wink, Lynsey continued. "I'm done with her, but if you wanted to go my way...I promise I won't bite."

Elsa regarded the young woman with an air of indifference. "Ex? Good. Anna doesn't need toxic trash like you in her life." Looping arms with her cousin, she said, "Hey, let's go check out that Cinnabon store on the corner. My treat!"

Rapunzel squealed in delight, latching both arms onto Elsa's, as they walked down the hall.

Bitterly, Lynsey spat, "Yeah, fine. Get out of my hospital, you and that stuck up bitch."

Elsa froze. Turning around with a bored, disinterested stare, she pulled out her phone. "Insulting a hospital administrator? Good. We needed an extra locker for janitorial services."

Lynsey went pale and slack jawed.

"You have five minutes to collect your belongings before they are deposited...in the trash." Elsa punched in a phone number, hit dial, and turned to leave with Rapunzel on her arm. The brunette looked back to blow a raspberry at the incredulous nurse.

Halfway down the hall, Rapunzel leaned her head on Elsa's shoulder as they continued walking. "You are **so** bad." the brunette grinned.

Elsa put her cast hand over top of her cousin's hands. "Nobody fucks with my family."

As they left the hospital, Rapunzel let out a whoop of joy. "Hell yeah, cursing Elsa is back!"

* * *

Anna's limbs tangled in the sheets and she rolled around her queen sized pull out bed. Arms flailed momentarily and another two pillows hit the floor, casualties of the night's thrashing. Stacks of records littered her bedroom floor, next to a dresser covered with half burned candles. Next to that, her closet was half open, shoes and clothes peeking out in an obvious state of disarray. Books on music theory and several notebooks titled 'stupid lyrics', 'bad lyrics', and 'holy shit i was drunk lyrics' were trapped under last night's clothes. Several drawers in the smaller dresser were half hanging out, with spray bottles of cleaner and a couple of rags sitting on top.

Sunlight peeked through half drawn blinds and slowly made its way across the bed, illuminating freckled shoulders and causing copper hair to glow like the morning sky. The sunlight passed across Anna's face, causing her to squeeze her eyes shut tighter and bury her face into the covers. Colorful greetings for the sun came out muffled, and her brain only dimly registered the gentle rattle of keys in a door.

_Oh, somebody's breaking in. I hope they brought breakfast._ Squeaky floorboards echoed down the hall and there was a rustle of plastic. _Is there an army coming for breakfast?_ Anna's bedroom door squeaked slowly, and the redhead wormed her way further under the covers, trying to melt into the mattress. _Lyns? Oh fuck, that's right. Then, there's only one other person…_

Several loud, quick footfalls.

_Oh fuck me sideways-_

A warm, dead weight flopped gracelessly onto Anna, sneaky hands finding prime tickle locations and launching an immediate attack. "Noo ho ho ho **nooooo**!" Anna shrieked, thrashing as she drew the sheets and remaining pillows tighter around her body, squirming like a bull trying to throw off her cowgirl of a cousin.

"Ohh wake up you, wake up!" Rapunzel crowed gleefully, stymied with her usual tickle location of ribs being hidden, but this ended up in an exposed neck, which she viciously attacked. "Robbers are here to steal your **tickles!"**

Anna howled, ducking her head and shrugging her shoulders, trapping Rapunzel's hand with her chin and blubbering, "Don't do it, dooooon't! I'll wrap you in a blanket and mail you to Timbuktu!" She made a dive for the edge of the bed, almost completely sliding off before her cousin grabbed her by the calves to haul her backwards. Anna's tank top snagged on her elbow, and she threw her arm backwards to free it.

"Oh, ohhh, haven't seen **those** before!" the brunette grinned with a blush. "Anna stole Lynsey's underwear! Now she's wearing it!"

Anna's face flushed red. "You little brat, I did not!" Scrambling to grab another blanket, she flipped over and wriggled out of Rapunzel's grasp.

Her cousin crooned hilariously off key. "Black with white puppy faces? Yeah...definitely not your style~"

* * *

Setting down several plastic bags on the counter, Elsa shook her head with a chuckle at the screaming and the several thumps that followed from her sister's bedroom. She'd been offered the honor of waking Anna up, but the blonde demurred, saying she'd get breakfast started in the meantime.

Taking eggs, flour, french toast mix, brown sugar, and bananas from the bag, Elsa did a quick survey of the available kitchen space and her face paled at the pile of unwashed dishes in the sink. "Oh Anna...dishes go in cupboards, not...not records!" Shaking her head with a smile, the blonde really wasn't surprised. Removing her jacket, she decided she'd clean up for her baby sister before making breakfast. She'd just hung it over a kitchen chair, when a door opened with a **bang**, drawing her attention to the hall.

Anna tromped out backwards into the living room, grasping and dragging a bunched up blanket. Rapunzel's head and a single arm poked out of the blanket sack, the brunette howling in protest. The redhead's feet squeaked as she braced herself and squatted lower to get more leverage on her bag of a cousin.

"Timbuktu, send a postcard when your tickle stealing ass gets there!" Anna grinned.

"I'll send you more underwear too so you don't have to steal any more from your ex!" Rapunzel playfully fired back, wriggling to free her other arm from the blanket trap. Anna had just hauled her prisoner into the living room, when Elsa poked her head out of the kitchen to see what the ruckus was.

She caught an eyeful of Anna in a tank top and black underwear with...were those white puppy dogs? Elsa's jaw went slack and her face turned beet red with a sharp gasp. Anna heard something and looked to her left. The redhead's face mirrored her sister's. Her mouth opened and closed, but the most she could manage was a string of guttural gurgles.

Closing her eyes, Rapunzel sighed. "Sorry. G'morning. Anna, go put some clothes on."

Anna squawked indignantly. "Bleeeark! Elsa!" She leapt over her cousin, bouncing off the opposite wall and throwing herself back into her bedroom, slamming the door behind her with a piteous wail. "**MY PLACE IS A MESS I WAS NOT PREPARED ELSUH HUH HUH!**"

Elsa sat down hard at the kitchen table, palm in her hand. Rapunzel finally managed to flop out of her blanket trap and dragged herself over to the blonde. "Sorry about that."

Elsa smiled shakily. "A heart attack is a great way to wake up."

Chuckling, Rapunzel patted her cousin's shoulders. "You stay put...I'll handle breakfast. She'll make herself presentable." Skipping over to take over cooking duties, Rapunzel turned on her portable MP3 player and started jamming to 5th Harmony.

* * *

"Not the way I was planning on waking up." Anna grumbled, raised eyebrows and expectant, outstretched hands holding a large plate contradicting her grumpy statement. Rapunzel shook her head with a smile and added another piece of french toast to the redhead's pile.

"That last one is an apology slice." Swatting her cousin away gently with the spatula, she beckoned Elsa over. "Can't have a sluggish lead vocalist for your first stadium performance today!"

Anna sat down, replying, "Stadium?! Punzie, it's the **park**."

"Yeah, well. It's outside. There's a stage. Use your imagination!" Elsa stepped forward and the brunette slid two slices of banana brown sugar deliciousness onto her plate. She held up a third, but Elsa demurred. "You lost out today, though. Before your butt horribly scarred her, Elsa was gonna cook breakfast this morning. Compared to her, I'm midnight shift at the diner quality.

Laughing at the comparison, Elsa sat down across from her sister. "As I recall, we both had the same ruthless Home Economics teacher, who accepted nothing less than perfection when it came to the cooking portion."

Rapunzel nodded solemnly. "Skinner. May the short shit rest in peace." She made the sign of the cross, and Anna quirked an eyebrow.

"What, did your teacher die?" Anna asked, storing a half chewed bite in her cheek. Rapunzel snorted mirthfully.

"No, but he probably wishes he had." Elsa replied, buttering her french toast and gawking at the fact that her sister had demolished half of her stack already. "He was trying to balance opening a new restaurant with his teaching responsibilities. He apparently forgot to have the grounds investigated for rodents."

"A mowth?!" Anna mumbled curiously. Elsa rolled her eyes and reached her syrup covered fork over, tapping her on a food filled, freckled cheek.

"More like a thousand mice. Rats. Some were at least a foot long and looked like they'd been cross bread with bears." Scraping the last few slices of french toast onto her plate, Rapunzel slid the pan into a sinkful of hot water and joined her cousins at the table.

"You and your stories, Punz." Elsa shook her head. "But yeah, he got shut down in the blink of an eye. Aunt Goethel seemed to think his bad luck, and the mice, would follow him to the academy, so she canned him as well."

"Wow...sucks to be him." Anna decided, picking up her plate with both hands and unashamedly licking the remaining syrup off.

Elsa opened her mouth to admonish once more, but Rapunzel interrupted her. "Ah ah, I don't think so. Pumpkin pie, Els."

"Don't…" Elsa said warningly. Anna's eyes flicked between the two interestedly.

"Oh no Punzie, do...I demand the story!" Anna did a drumroll on the breakfast table in excited anticipation while her sister facepalmed.

"Not much to say, really." Rapunzel stood up, telling the story while she went around clearing plates and utensils. "Our little nerd loved helping in the cafeteria, so they always gave her little extras when she was in line. A cherry tort here, a brownie there. But her absolute favorite was the pecan pie with whipped cream. This one sweet old lady always gave Elsa a mountain of whipped cream on her pie. Like, I'm not even kidding...it was obscene. And without fail, Elsa would eat every last bit of it." The brunette slid the dishes into the sink with the pan.

"End of story." Elsa grumbled.

"And she'd always lick the plate clean." Rapunzel added with a smirk. Anna snickered.

"Okay I'm embarrassed!" Elsa buried her face in her arms.

"AND she'd usually have a bit left on her nose, which I'd conveniently forget to remind her about until the end of the next class!" Rapunzel threw her hands up like she'd scored a touchdown. Anna howled with laughter.

"Thank you, little shit, for the rest of the story." Elsa mumbled from her face down position.

"Okay okay, I'm gonna go feed Larry...is that cool, Anna?" the brunette sauntered off merrily.

Anna chuckled, returning her attention to her embarrassed sister. "She still thinks sloths are so easy that they'd forget to eat. I mean, come on, who could forget that?"

Lifting her head up, Elsa smiled. "Certainly not you"

"Heh, yeah...and sorry you got an eyeful back there. God I feel so bloated these days." Anna grumbled bashfully.

"What? No!" Elsa stuttered, trying to backtrack. "I mean you eat a lot and that's good! Healthy! And um, you look great! Best butt I've seen!"

Anna chuckled with a blush. "Best? Who's butts **have** you been looking at, Els?"

"None! Butts aren't my thing!" Elsa slapped her hands across her face and groaned. "Your butt is acceptable and in no way mentally scarring." Laying face down on the table again, the blonde didn't move or speak.

"Punzie!" Anna shouted, barely holding back her laughter. "I think we broke Elsa!"

Rapunzel stuck her head back into the kitchen, Larry wrapped securely around her shoulders. "Hey, it was your butt...it's your problem!"

"Can we **please** just go to the park already?!" Elsa squeaked miserably.


	8. Chapter 8:Sleepover prisoner wants pizza

**Chapter eight**

**Sleepover prisoner wants pizza**

After a quick stop off at Anna's record store to pick up some of the band's personal effects, the three piled back into Elsa's rental car and headed to the park. Rapunzel had won two out of three games of paper, rock, scissors, and reveled in her prize of riding shotgun and music selection choices. Anna may have sulked and muttered music critic type detractions from each sunny, pop hit, but it escaped neither Rapunzel nor Elsa that the freckled girl knew the words to every song and unabashedly sang along with her cousin.

Arriving at the park without incident, Elsa directed her two crew members to haul the band's equipment over to the little stage underneath the park's pavilion and begin setup. Anna made offhanded funny complaints about how she couldn't be both band crew and in the band itself, but she and Rapunzel took the work in good spirits, deciding they'd had enough fun at Elsa's expense for one day.

While the other two set up, Elsa trekked over the nearby grassy hill, and spotted a cluster of water fountains. True to his word, Kristoff was waiting there, tossing two different colored balls with bells attached to his two dogs. Waving to him, she walked over for greetings, but momentarily cringed when both dogs came charging back towards them, balls jingling in their mouths. The blonde woman covered her face in anticipation, but when no furry canines barreled into her, she relaxed and saw them sitting obediently at Kristoff's feet.

Kristoff had a nice little laugh at her distress. "Hi, Elsa. Don't sweat these two...they look kinda rough, but they're as meek as lambs." Removing each ball from their mouths, he offered the slimy things to his boss. "Want to give them a toss?"

Smiling with a hint of queasiness, Elsa declined. "Thanks, but no. I just...dog slobber." Examining the toys more closely, Elsa remarked, "Dogs are colorblind...right?"

Kristoff nodded, juggling the two jingling toys while his dogs watched with rapt attention.

"Then...how do they tell the difference?" Elsa asked as the blonde man threw both balls in the same direction.

"Sound. Each bell has a distinctive ring." Kristoff smiled, clearly proud of his special training. "My boys may stare at you like you're a lump of meat and they've got rocks in their heads, but they definitely know a thing or three."

The two fell into companionable chit chat for a few minutes as Kristoff showed Elsa the way to the building site his friend proposed. She told him about the people she knew were invited, and that he was free to stay for the little show or go whenever it suited him. He assured her he'd stay at least long enough to make sure everybody was fed and happy. Upon reaching the designated location, the two of them took a seat on a park bench, and Kristoff pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket that had rough notes and a general outline scrawled on it.

* * *

Anna had just set down the last set of amps with a huff and a wheeze. Rapunzel was already lying flat on her back on the stage, fanning herself with an issue of 'Metalheads Monthly'. "If I ever volunteer to road crew for you guys, just...push me off a cliff." the brunette gasped, eliciting a tired chuckle from her cousin.

From somewhere behind the stage, a horn gave a shrill honk, startling the two. Dragging themselves off the ground, they went around back to see what the noise was about. There, in a small gravel clearing right behind the pavilion, sat Hiccup's beat up 1980s van. Merida stuck her head out of the shotgun window and hollered, "Oh hey, they beat us here after all! Lars owes me two bucks, hah!" Noticing their sweaty faces and run down appearances, the curly haired woman had to remark, "Whoa, you two look like shit!"

Chelsea stuck her head out behind Merida and appraised Anna and Rapunzel. Eyes widening, she chuckled, "You parked in the main lot, didn't you? And you hoofed all the gear all the way out here? Damn, that'll put some muscle on those bods."

Rapunzel flopped down miserably in the grass and wailed dramatically. Anna spat and grumbled, "Fuck a bod, I want a fucking cigarette."

Lifting her head up for a second, Rapunzel informed her cousin, "Don't mention smoking in front of Elsa. She'll go all 'third grade health class' on your ass."

Anna nodded miserably, settling for tilting her head back and dumping the remaining water in her bottle over her forehead and in her hair. Shaking her head vigorously, Anna gave a half wave to Lars, Chelsea, and Hiccup as they left the van, each hauling their personal equipment. Pulling Merida aside, Anna had a quick pow wow. "Sorry this is kinda last minute. Elsa wanted to do a fun thing for everybody and…"

Merida clapped her friend on the back. "Hey, don't sweat it boss. We may have to keep it a little more PG than at Foxy's, but practice is good and gaining young, impressionable fans while horrifying their parents is just icing on the cake!" Slinging her guitar on her back, the curly haired woman jogged ahead to join her bandmates who were already setting up on stage.

"Oh good, you all got here all right." Elsa grinned, just then arriving back at the pavilion with Kristoff in tow. The blonde man's dogs quickly took a shine to Lars, and the tall bassist delighted in roughhousing with them for a few minutes. Taking Kristoff around and introducing him to everybody, he stopped when he got in front of Chelsea.

"Wait, wait, I remember…" he said, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Terrace lane...four years ago?"

Chelsea stared for a minute, before blinking in recognition. "Holy shit! That was you?!" Kristof nodded sheepishly, clearly a little embarrassed by the incident. "Hey no, don't sweat it. I think you told my parents about a hundred times that this was only your first house during your apology. They've really grown to like that 'improvised' skylight'."

"They do?!" Kristoff asked, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Yeah. Hey, accidents happen and they know that. You did a great job, um...improvising. It's definitely their favorite window now." Elsa looked at the pink haired drummer inquisitively, and she explained, "Three days from finishing my parents' home, this fella accidentally runs a forklift into the side of the house. He managed to turn the gaping hole into this really swanky, post modern window frame. My parents dug it, forgave him, and even threw in a little extra for his hard work."

Elsa glanced sidelong at her foreman, now friend. "Yeah, he'll surprise you with his reliability and hard work, that's for sure."

"Heh heh...yeah. Alright, that's enough embarrassing stories for me. I'll go grab that frozen meat and fire up one of the grills over there." Tromping away with a shake of his head, Kristoff let out a sharp whistle. Sven, the older and larger of his two dogs, followed him immediately. Olaf, however, decided to hang around Lars and watch the young man tune his bass.

Having finished setting up his synthesizer equipment, as well as attaching the speakers and amps, Hiccup wandered over to where Lars was running through some warmup exercises. He stood off to the side and swallowed thickly, shoving his hands into his pockets, and stuttering, "Smooth line you're playing there. Sounds downright..._spooky_." The young man cringed, desperately hoping his obscure bassist reference would not go unnoticed.

Lars offered a lazy smile, not slowing down his playing. "Myung is the master of spookiness. This is off of his side project, 'Platypus'."

Hiccup nearly fainted in relief. Composing himself, he pulled out a couple of dollars, and handed them to Lars. "Sorry you lost the bet. I really did think that was a shortcut...god damn traffic."

Lars chuckled. Taking a hand off his bass, he gently pushed the young man's hand with the money back to him. The taller man's were downright warm compared to Hiccup's poor circulation ones. "Save it and buy yourself some gloves for those cold hands. I recommend the Ultra Grip keyboardist gloves. They're on Amazon; you can't go wrong." Hiccup gave him a questioning stare, and he replied, "Sometimes UPS packages get destroyed and we have to rebox them. I see all kinds of cool stuff come through the mail."

Nodding awkwardly, Hiccup continued to watch the Hispanic man hone his craft. Lars didn't seem to mind his one person audience, and continued the rhythmic strumming.

"Alright then, here's your root beer and your ginger ale!" Elsa chirped happily, handing Merida and Chelsea their respective drinks.

"Thanks, Elsa!" Merida grinned, tipping her cup towards the blonde woman. "Gotta say, you really do make a great third impression. Also, Anna's doing a hell of a lot better since you came around."

Elsa blushed, wringing her hands and giving Merida a tender look. "Really? I mean...I don't know how much you know about our past…"

Waving her hand dismissively, Merida pressed on with confidence. "Hey, I don't ask unless she offers. I know you've seen her...headaches. Ain't shit we can do about that. But she's...well shit, she's happier. She's standing up for herself a little more, maybe?" Downing her drink in a few gulps, the redhead finished with, "Look, I have 11 older brothers. I don't know what it's like to have a sister. But uh...whatever shit happened between you two when you were kids. Well...fuck it. You're working miracles with her now, so keep working on the now." Giving the blonde a friendly shoulder punch, Merida sauntered off to bug Kristoff about a hamburger.

Elsa blinked, suddenly overcome by emotion. Chelsea put a hand on her shoulder. "That was...that was…" the blonde stuttered.

"Unexpected?" Chelsea offered helpfully. "Yeah, Mer's like that. Shit, I mean go to the store any day and she and Anna will be _this close_ to smacking the crap out of each other. But those two...thick as thieves. Mer seems rough, but the gal's got a heart of gold and she knows when to back up a good person." The pink haired drummer pointed at Elsa, giving her a thumbs up. "Just...you look like a crier. Don't you cry on me."

Elsa gave a hearty laugh, pinching her cheeks. "Anna has wonderful friends here, and I'm so damn thankful for that. But no, I'm not here to cry...I'm here to help her, and by proxy all of you, in any way I can. I know this band means a lot...to all of you."

Chelsea actually blushed a little. "We're trying. You get too old and your dreams just sort of slip away. I'm sort of the responsible, schedule setting one of the crew, but…" clapping a hand on Elsa's shoulder as she started to walk past her, "...I would sure love a little help there."

Elsa nodded. Her heart swelled, and a goofy smile stuck to her face. How could something as simple as making friends make her feel so damn **good**?

* * *

Placing the last of the frozen hamburger patties on the grill, Kristoff bunched up the empty bag and tossed it in the trash. He whistled off key while lighting the charcoal, and his older dog, Sven, barked happily. "Okay okay, big guy. No-look throw this time, alright?" Shaking the ball, bell tinkling, the blonde man tossed it casually over his left shoulder. His dog bolted.

An indignant cry of "Ow! Hey!" came from behind him, and Kristoff turned around quickly to see who he'd hit. A short young woman with copper braids held the ball between her hands, a smirk on her face, and Sven trotting happily at her side. She tossed him the ball back, and he caught it smartly.

"Heh, sorry about that." Kristoff apologized, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

Anna grinned, shaking a finger at him. "Normally I'd be mad, but your dogs are adorable, so all is forgiven. Tossing the ball back to him, she peeked around his shoulder. "So, you're the one Elsa roped into cooking for this little event?"

Kristoff held up his spatula reverently. "It's almost, completely, totally a volunteer gig. Her being my boss has absolutely nothing to do with it." The two shared a laugh. "So, you're the sister...Anna, right?"

"Got it in one. Part time microphone screamer, full time record vendor whose musical taste is **always** better than yours." She grinned smugly. "And you're the foreman on this new project...this ultimate music store, huh?"

"I'm afraid so." Kristoff sighed, pushing around a few thawing hamburgers.

"A shame. Guess we won't be celebrating each others' birthdays then, you being my mortal enemy and all." Anna appropriated the tongs and occupied herself with lazily rolling the hot dogs around on the grill.

"Sucks more for you. I only miss one birthday in four years...you lose out on four chances for presents in that time!" Taking out a shaker of seasoning, the blonde man liberally shook the contents on the cooking meat.

Anna squealed. "Oh wow, an actual jokester person in the flesh!"

"Yup. Card carrying member of the April 1st club...6 years old next year and everything!" Shrugging, Kristoff chuckled. "Gets kind of old as a conversation breaker, though."

Anna shook her head. "Nope, first time meeting one for me, so color me impressed!" Seizing the opportunity to flip some of the hamburgers with her tongs, Anna changed the subject. "So, you're working with my sister, the sister I haven't seen in 12 years, on something she loves...AND you get to spend more time with her than me. I feel like I should be jealous."

Tossing a few more coals under the grill, Kristoff replied. "Don't be. I practically had to sit her down with franchise management for this future store and have them lay out their entire sales plan, all because she was worried the store might take too much business from you." Using an iron poker to stoke the fire, he continued. "She talked them into making some changes, becoming more integrated with the music scene in general. Promised them a lot of goodwill from the community in exchange for not specializing in areas they know nothing about. Like vinyl."

Anna pursed her lips, feeling a warm ache in her chest.

"She really does a lot for you...cares for you an awful lot, too." Kristoff tossed the ball a ways off, and Sven gamely chased after it. "Even if she's loathe to talk about the good things she does."

"What, Elsa? A poor communicator?" Anna sighed dramatically, snatching a half cooked hot dog in her tongs and pointing it at the blonde man. "Perish the thought."

Kristoff was about to respond, when Merida walked up to the pair, butting in. "Yo, mister cook! Everyone's dying of no meat-itis! Is the food almost done?"

Flipping over one of the burgers, Kristoff responded, "Hmm...I think they'll be done after you throw the ball for my dog, say, maybe eight times?" As if on cue, Sven came back, bell tinkling merrily. He saw the curly haired newcomer and buried his snout against her stomach, sniffing and pushing her playfully.

"Oh yes, oh who's a good asshole?" Merida crowed, scratching his ears and retrieving the slobbery ball from his mouth. "Yes yes, there's my little asshole. Let's go play!"

Anna groaned. "Don't...can you not call him that?" As if to prove her wrong, Merida skipped away and Sven charged, tripping the girl up and sending her to the ground. She was positively howling with laughter.

Kristoff gave a hearty laugh of his own. "Oh, you can check his breed card. I'm pretty sure 'asshole' runs in his family." Flipping the spatula into his left hand and picking up a serving platter with his right, he grinned. "But only I get to call him asshole. These guys are done...wanna help me plate them and pass 'em out?" The blonde man inclined his head towards Merida, who was fake throwing the ball, causing Sven to run about ten yards before stopping and looking back at her, confused. He then pointed to a small, thoroughly crispy hamburger patty. "Your rambunctious asshole friend can have this little one."

Anna cackled merrily. "Yeah, she's a good friend, but definitely qualifies as an asshole, too." Working quickly, the pair tossed all the hot dogs and hamburgers on the platter and headed back towards the pavillion. Merida, in the meantime, was chasing Sven. The dog had finally gotten the ball, and every time she went to take it from him, he'd prance happily away and stop ten yards from the thoroughly tired young woman.

* * *

The band members scarfed down their food quickly, because they were all enthused to get in some playing time. Before they took the stage, Merida had managed to swap her shrimpy black burger for one of Hiccup's. The young man took a bite of it, before gagging and pouting. He went to get a drink, and while he was gone, Lars snuck over and replaced his subpar hamburger with one of the bassist's own. Everyone had a good laugh when he said, "No really, there **is** a hamburger fairy, I swear!"

The band opened with some mainstream favorites from Green Day and Blink 182. Their friends cheered encouragingly between bites of delicious hamburgers and hot dogs.

Rapunzel stood in the back watching, and every so often she noticed Anna would get rambunctious. The copper haired woman would start hopping around on stage, guitar dueling with Lars or Merida, and jamming next to Chelsea. By this point, more than a handful of random park goers had wandered over hearing familiar songs, and were bobbing their heads absentmindedly. Every time there'd be an impending cuss word in the lyrics, Rapunzel would hold up a large, cardboard sign with glitter sequins. In bold letters, she'd written, "DON'T SWEAR!" Anna would catch a glimpse of the sign, look around and remember where she was, and calm down slightly.

Near the end of the show, Elsa took it upon herself to mingle with the small crowd that had gathered to listen and watch. Many were local music enthusiasts, and she was able to network with more than a few about possible future opportunities with the band. Rapunzel stuck by her side, writing down whatever contact information and any other noteworthy items their new friends talked about. At least one person complimented them on how cute a couple they made, and while Elsa nervously giggled and wrung her hands, Rapunzel glowed with pride and said how the blonde woman was her 'special little snookums'. It was right about then when Elsa politely excused herself and went back to watching the band finish up their closing set, thoroughly embarrassed.

* * *

"Really? We have **another** new name, now?" Merida groused, hands busy attempting to untangle the mess of cords between her guitar and amp.

Anna shrugged. "Eh, blame it on my shit memory. Maybe that can be our new thing! Every show we do, we'll change our name!"

Chelsea groaned, disassembling her kit and packing it carefully in plastic cases. "Yeah, it'll go great when we put out a CD and there are, like, a thousand different names people will be looking for it under!" Shaking her head, pink bangs sticking to her sweaty forehead. "Ah well, not like anybody remembers our first name, anyway."

Not looking up from his post-gig tuning, Lars muttered, "I don't know kill me now."

Giving the bassist a sour glare, Chelsea sighed. "No need to get dramatic, dude. We'll find one that sticks." Lars just gave a quiet little grin, shaking his head.

Anna watched as her three band mates started loading their gear back into Hiccup's van. Rapunzel was helping Kristoff clean the area from their meal, and was clearly smitten with his dogs. The copper haired young woman bit her bottom lip thoughtfully. _Would they make a cute...I dunno. Punzie might want somebody else, too. Anyway, I remember her telling me she didn't like lots of...muscles and stuff._

She was so concentrated on her cousin and Kristoff, that she failed to notice Elsa step on stage. The blonde woman quietly walked over to where her sister was seated on the ground, guitar cords wrapped around one forearm and pieces of her microphone stand held loosely in the other. Taking a seat on the speaker behind the redhead, Elsa noticed the sweat running down the back of the younger woman's neck. Her updo had become messy and a little undone from her on stage antics. Moving slowly and deliberately, Elsa put her hands on Anna's hair bun, and untangled it.

Anna's breath caught in her throat and her upper body went rigid. She heard a whispered. "Hang on. I'll fix you up."

Relaxing as soft hands played with her hair, Anna gently rolled her neck and eased her tense, sweaty shoulders. "Did you...did you know we'd have more people coming?"

Elsa hummed thoughtfully. Hair successfully untangled, she gently ran her fingers through it, like a makeshift comb. "I figured anybody who appreciated good music would stop by for awhile, yes."

Anna let out a pleased sigh, leaning back so her upper back rested against Elsa's knees. Soft hands braiding her hair gently felt so warm. So familiar. Where was it that…

"What are your plans for tonight?" Elsa interjected, breaking Anna's train of thought?

"Hu...what?" Anna shook her head, noticing her copper locks fell straight across and in front of her shoulders, as well as resting on her chest. Her sister's gentle touch was mysteriously absent.

Elsa smiled, voice quivering slightly. "I said...are you doing anything special tonight?"

Anna shook her head. "Just me and netflix...and a shower. Yep, definitely a shower." Jerking forward slightly, she made a sour face. "Oh gosh I'm sorry, here I'm a sweaty wildebeast just getting your nice pants all...gross."

Elsa's giggle tinkled like bells. "I don't mind...and you aren't gross. You're alive. I loved...love watching you come alive on stage."

Smiling impishly, Anna shrugged and leaned back again. Noticing her hair for the second time, she said with a pout, "So...I don't get any braids today?"

Elsa took a few moments before she responded. She chose her words carefully. "I don't...I don't think your memories are gone, Anna. If I do something, or I'm with you, and something reminds **me** of a memory from...that time. I'm going to stop. And I'm going to let you know." Placing a hand on each freckled shoulder, Elsa leaned over, and whispered, "We don't need to rely on old memories that might hurt you. We're making new ones every day."

Anna quirked her mouth, before nodding slowly. Elsa's touch wiped all doubts from her mind. "So what, if I start to have a...flashback. You'll, like, slap me?"

Elsa reached around and gave both freckled cheeks a loving pinch, eliciting a squeak from her sister. "If I have to. So, about tonight...after you get cleaned up. Would you like to come over for a...sleepover?"

Anna thought for a minute. She looked up at her sister, all soft skin and blonde tresses hanging down, tickling her face. "I dunno...netflix is an awfully good date."

Anna never saw it coming. Insistent hands attacked her ribs, tickling her mercilessly. Rapunzel grinned, assaulting from the front. "I saw you hesitate! You're coming with us!"

The copper haired woman shrieked, scrambling backwards, pressing closer against her sister's legs. "Elsa, save mee hee hee!" she squealed, arms jammed against her sides, swiping feebly at her brunette cousin's attack.

Elsa hugged her sister, hands pressed against the base of her neck. "Why would I save you...when I've got you right where I want you?!" Mercilessly, the blonde attacked Anna's sensitive neck with nimble fingers. Anna positively howled in protest, tears streaming down her cheeks and curling into a little ball.

"Give up! Give in! You're our prisoner!" Rapunzel pressed the advantage, attacking Anna's bare feet. The redhead's chest heaved from laughter and stimulation.

"I guh-I give! I give! Oh my god-I'm duh. I'm DYING!" Anna moaned, rolling onto her side and rolling away from her attackers as quickly as she could. Netflix could wait until Sunday night. She was about to be a willing prisoner of her favorite people.

Merida had poked her head around the side of the stage to let them know they'd be heading out. She watched their antics for a few minutes, before rolling her eyes and muttering, "Morons." She headed back to the van, ready to inform Hiccup that they'd probably be opening the store tomorrow without their boss.

* * *

Rapunzel haphazardly hurled several plastic cases of art supplies into her linen closet. Paint cans were stacked on top of those, along with a plastic garbage bag jammed with used paint brushes of various sizes. Turning and squatting down to hurriedly bunch up the heavy, paint stained tarp covering the hallway, she frantically called to Elsa. "Hey Elsie? Can you pretty please feed the stinkers?"

Elsa shook her head humorously at the frantic edge in her cousin's voice. Retrieving the bag of dried food, she shook it a few times, and immediately was the most popular cat lady in the Westview Heights apartment block. Scooping an equal amount of dry food into each dish, she set them back down. The three cats, as usual, pointedly ignored the nametags Rapunzel had lovingly embossed on each dish and all crowded around the same dish, happily munching away.

"You know Anna doesn't care how the place looks." Elsa mused insistently. "She knows you're bringing some of your work home with you. Anyway, she's gonna love the fix-ups you've implemented here already."

Her cousin dashed by the kitchen, arms waving frantically as she nearly fell face first on the wooden floor. "Elsa, there's personal work, and then there's work work! I'm trying to be professional here and separate my home life from my work life...at least when friends are around!"

Elsa leaned over the counter between the kitchen and the living room, pouting. "I'm a part of your professional life. I'm your boss...should I go hide in a closet too?"

Groaning, she stalked back over to her blonde haired cousin and held the other's jaw in her hand, squeezing pale cheeks until Elsa was making a duck face. "No negative talk, even if it's joking. You're my Elsa and you belong **everywhere.**" Pecking the older woman on the lips, she watched Elsa turned beet red and gently wiggled her jaw back and forth, before dashing off to find a change of clothing.

"Th...that was a low blow!" Elsa squeaked, falling backwards and resting on the counter.

"Keep up the low talk and you'll get more!" Rapunzel play threatened. "I'm gonna jump in the shower and wash this park smell off. You wanna go ahead and toss that pizza into the oven? Love ya bunches!"

Elsa stuttered an unintelligible reply. Her cousin certainly was good at pushing her comfort boundaries, and in a different way than Anna did.

_That's because she knew the letter was from you, idiot._

Elsa frowned, yanking the pizza out of the freezer and preparing the pan for the oven, which she set to preheat. _"She had, and still has, no idea."_

_ She doesn't think you'll press the issue. She doesn't **want** you to._

_ "Asshole. She loves me anyway. She'd love me even if she knew."_

_ She loves you because she pities you. Not that a disgusting thing like you deserves pity. You remember the way she looked at you when she saw that letter. You can't **not** remember._

A torrent of sunflower colored hair streaked down the hallway, punctuated by the clack clack of school shoes. "Elsa!" a cheerful voice shouted.

Elsa adjusted the pictures and magnets inside of her locker one last time, before closing it and affixing the number lock. To her right, she saw Rapunzel madly dodging the outgoing wave of upperclassmen as she diligently made her way towards the platinum blonde tenth grader. Rapunzel's hand shot out above the heads of the other students. Short, ruddy fingers grasped an envelope. An envelope with a torn snowflake sticker hanging off of the lid.

Elsa gasped, stumbling against her locker. Her mind berated her for being so stupid. Furiously, she dug through the front pouch of her backpack and found...an empty envelope. She could have **sworn** she changed her mind at the last minute and had deposited an empty envelope inside her cousin's locker. Not her confession letter. That was...that was just to get it out. So it wasn't eating her up inside.

_Stupid girl. She's going to find out. She's going to hate you and have you kicked out of school._

Elsa blinked back hot tears and panicked. Rummaging through her backpack quickly, she ripped out the pack of telltale snowflake stickers she always had on hand, and haphazardly jammed them into the bottom vent of her locker. They got stuck, lodged halfway in.

_Mama and Papa will find out. They'll hate you **more.**_

Kneeling down, Elsa shoved desperately at the stack of stickers, trying to force them into the locker. She heard her cousin's voice getting closer. Her palms were sweaty. She pressed desperately against the offending stickers.

_Look at you, on the ground. You disgusting **worm.**_

A sea of students surrounded her, but none noticed the panicked blonde. Her chest heaved. Her vision swirled. Heavy footfalls echoed dully in her ears, and her cousin's voice grew closer.

_Game's over._

Desperately, Elsa wrenched the stack of stickers out of her locker and slid them across the hall. Eager underclassmen trampled them underfoot, kicking, smudging, and tearing the little snowflakes in their rush to class. Elsa sat back, feeling blood rush to her head. _"Great. An embarrassing, horrible confession letter...and now I get to pass out."_

Warm hands pressed against her cheeks, and thumbs gently massaged her temples. The dizziness melted away, and she opened her eyes. Piercing hazel eyes met her own, and small, plump lips frowned worriedly. "-lsa? Elsie? Nerdface?" Rapunzel's melodious voice eased through the haze.

Elsa shook her head. Momentarily dumb and tongue tied, she managed to stutter, "Fell. Pushed. Hit head." The blonde girl hung her head miserably. Everything was wrong, and now she couldn't even speak.

Sidling up next to the blonde and removing her backpack, Rapunzel took Elsa's hand in her own. She made small circles with her thumbs on the older girl's palm, and the stress and nasty voices gradually faded from Elsa's mind. "Why didn't you use your bodyguard whistle?" she chided the older girl gently.

Elsa flushed. "I'm not gonna use a whistle in high school. People think I'm weird enough as it is."

Rapunzel sighed, drawing her cousin into a half hug. "How's your bodyguard supposed to know if you need help, when you don't ask for it? Oh and I'm your bodyguard, in case you were thinking about replacing me!"

Elsa shrugged helplessly. "How can I replace you...you know I'm in trouble even when I don't say anything." Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw a single snowflake sticker on the other side of her cousin. How it had managed to remain untrampled, was just another example of the universe denying her peace. Her worried eyes met her cousin's, but the sunny blonde was already bringing out the envelope with the same sticker affixed.

"It's my Elsa sense, just one of my gifts. And speaking of gifts…" Rapunzel grinned brightly. "Look at this! I got a note from a secret admirer!"

Elsa blanched. Sweat beading on her forehead, she replied, "H...how do you know it's from a...one of those?"

"Just a feeling. A sense...another gift." Rapunzel grinned, wrinkling the envelope in her hands. "Feels like love. I wanted to open it with you."

Elsa slammed her eyes shut. Her hands trembled and her mouth went dry. Suddenly, her cousin was speaking again.

"Oh, hey look. This is...hey! It's just like the sticker on my note!" Rapunzel cheered, holding up the snowflake sticker she found on the floor. Looking around, she gasped. "Wow! There's another...and another over there! What the heck...what does this mean?!"

"Mmmm...maybe somebody...maybe they dropped them…" Elsa stammered, praying for the universe to swallow her up.

Rapunzel nodded, a serious look in her eyes. "A mystery...maybe reading this note will give us a clue?" Her hand slowly opened the flap, and she bit her lip in anticipation.

"D...don't." Elsa whispered.

Rapunzel looked at her cousin. "Don't?"

Shaking her head, Elsa summoned every ounce of courage she had, and forced back her tears. "Don't open it."

"Why not?" Soft hands held Elsa's clammy ones.

Elsa's lips trembled. "If I'm...if you're my bodyguard...you don't need any admirers. You don't...because...I admire you."

Resting her forehead against her cousins, Rapunzel murmured, "You...admire me?"

_This is going to end horribly._

Elsa's voice cracked and she miserably warbled, "I admire you most. I'm...I'm selfish. I want my bodyguard...all to myself."

The two sat on the floor, backs against the cold metal lockers, for several minutes. Students passed by left and right. Elsa watched her snowflake stickers get trampled and torn underfoot. Rapunzel turned the envelope over and over in her hands, eyebrows knit and tongue poking between her lips in thought.

The sound of paper tearing rang clear in Elsa's ears and, for a moment, she heard nothing else. She looked over, and saw Rapunzel offering her the envelope and note, torn in two.

Elsa's jaw went slack. Her mouth opened and closed several times, unable to form words.

"I'm your bodyguard." Rapunzel said simply. "You're my admirer. That means, I protect you best and you like me most." Touching her forehead to Elsa's again, Rapunzel whispered, "If somebody else tells me they like me most, I need you to be brave and come to my rescue, okay?"

Elsa nodded dumbly. She took the note from her cousin, trembling hand shoving it deep into her jacket pocket. Rapunzel stood up, and offered her hands to Elsa, who took them and gingerly stood up herself. At a loss for anything else to say, she mumbled, "We should...get to class."

Her cousin nodded, but put up a hand. "Yes, in a minute." Most of the students had, by now, cleared out of the hallway. "First, want to help me pick up these stickers? I bet whoever lost them might want them back...and maybe there are still a few we can salvage." Elsa could only nod and follow her cousin's lead, but for the rest of the day, one hand remained in her pocket, clutching the torn note tightly.

Slamming the door on the oven shut, Elsa silenced the dark voice in her head. _"So fucking what if she knows. She hasn't abandoned me, and she loves me anyway. I'm her number one admirer, so you can fuck right the hell off."_

Silence reigned in Elsa's mind. She breathed deeply, setting the timer for the pizza, and was only slightly started by a knock at the door.

"I smell pizza! Sleepover prisoner wants pizza!" the unmistakable voice of Anna begged from right outside the apartment. Elsa smiled uncontrollably, and went to open the door.


	9. Chapter 9: Put Daddy on

**Chapter nine**

**Put Daddy on**

The two sisters sat on opposite sides of the sofa, awkwardly stealing side glances. After Anna showered, she took the definition of sleepover literally and was curled up on the couch in her snowman onesie. The carrot nose dangled laughably from the front of the hood, and she was absolutely **mortified**. Elsa had changed into pink and grey silk sleeping pants, with a short sleeved red top with a blue heart in the middle. The copper haired young woman blushed and tried to sink into the sofa, feeling every bit the juvenile younger sister.

Anna felt a tug at the arm of her onesie, and peered over cautiously. "I really like your pajamas." Elsa admitted, rubbing the fabric between her fingers nervously and staring at her knees. "It's really cute...and suits you,"

Anna waved her hands dismissively. "No no no, I just got this thing at Wal-mart. It was like, I dunno, maybe five bucks. But wow! You totally look like you're right out of a sleepwear catalog!" Gushing unabashedly, the freckled girl continued. "Those pants look super soft...are they silk?"

Anna touched the fabric over Elsa's knee, and the blonde woman jumped a little in surprise. She jerked her hand back. "S...sorry! I should have asked...but 'can I touch your pants' sounds mega creepy." She hung her head in shame.

Elsa tugged at the onesie again. "You can touch my pants, miss snowman." She blinked, then laughed. "Wow, I think I just topped you for strangeness!" The two shared a giggle, and the atmosphere lightened considerably.

Anna clapped her snow paws together. "So...what's on the schedule for tonight's sleepover? Besides pizza, anyway?"

Elsa shrugged. "Punzie is usually the schedule maker and ringleader for evening activities. Sometimes I get a little too wrapped up in work after hours…"

Changing the subject, Anna nudged her sister playfully with a fuzzy, white shoulder. "So, how has it been staying with your old 'partner in crime'?"

Elsa sighed. "A little exhausting, to be honest. But it's sort of the push I need. I still get down about...about some of the decisions mama and papa made for me, but Punzie helps me kind of keep it in perspective. It's a lot like high school…"

Anna sighed. "I know I would have only been there for your last two years...but you have no idea how many times I wished I could be smart enough to go to school with you and her. See you in the halls and stuff." Batting her carrot nose absentmindedly, she added, "I know it's dumb…"

Elsa swatted her snow sister's carrot nose. "It's not dumb...I would have loved it too." Jabbing a finger at Anna's real nose, she continued. "And you're plenty smart, yourself. I won't tolerate hearing otherwise. Punzie told me you own over five thousand records at your apartment alone…"

"Six thousand…" Anna corrected with an embarrassed mutter.

Elsa continued undistracted. "That's...and she says you can name the artists, album titles, years of release, and top hits in chronological order."

"Aw, it's a stupid party trick…" Anna sheepishly replied.

"Forwards and backwards. While juggling eggs, if the stories are true." Elsa leveled a glare at her sister. "Brains, talent, and beauty. If I hear differently from anybody else, they're gonna get hell from me. If I hear differently from you...well...I can and in fact already have added a second 'person I admire most' to my list."

Anna blushed curiously. "Second person you...admire most?"

The bathroom door burst open, and Rapunzel bounded out, fresh, clean, and wearing a grass-green Elf costume. Soft, red slippers with jingle bell toes were over top red and black striped, thigh high socks. Her little elf dress reached to just above her knees, and she pranced around like one of Santa's magical helpers of legend. "Number 1 on that list with me!" the brunette winked, slinging an arm around her cousin with a wink. "I don't give up my bodyguard for anybody, but I can certainly be persuaded to share."

Elsa looked between her sister and her cousin. She frowned thoughtfully. "Hmph. A snowman and an elf." She looked at her own sleeping attire with disdain, adding in a sad sing song voice, "One of these things is not like the other…"

Anna and Rapunzel shared a look, and absolutely **devious** grins spread across their faces. "We must go…" Anna began.

"To that magical place…" Rapunzel continued, walking slowly over to Elsa.

"Where crap is cheap…" Anna stood up and took her sister's hand in her snow white one.

"And fun is a RACE!" The brunette elf howled joyously, grabbing Elsa's other hand and the two pulled her up.

"Uh...and that would be?" Elsa inquired timidly.

"WAL-MART!" the two cried in unison. Rapunzel pulled Elsa to where her tennis sneakers sat by the door. "Grab your purse and keys...the most responsible person has to drive!"

Anna skipped over to the kitchen, snatching the large serving platter they used at the picnic earlier. "I'm grabbing the pizza to irresponsibly eat in the car!"

Elsa grumbled, slipping on her shoes and slinging her purse over a shoulder. "Hey, I didn't say I **liked **being the irresponsible one!"

"Oh, don't you worry my dear admirer." Rapunzel winked, gently pushing her cousin towards the door. "When we're done with you, **nobody on Earth **will mistake you for a responsible person."

They headed out the door, Rapunzel's jingly shoes tinkling merrily down the hall and Elsa's right shoe only half on, causing the blonde woman to squawk indignantly. Anna was hot on their heels, steaming hot plate of pizza sliding precariously left and right on the platter. "Hey miss jingle butt, it's my turn to sit up front! Fair is fair!"

* * *

"Come on Elsie, just park already!" Rapunzel complained from the back seat, groaning at her cousin's vehicle habits. Anna nodded, smiling i exasperation.

"Hey, this is a rental car in my name. I need the perfect parking space that'll ensure nobody clips it and jacks my rental insurance up." Elsa stated matter of factly, circling around to the fifth aisle of parking spaces. "I swear, I'm only, maybe half as careful with my car back home."

Anna bit her lip and was glum momentarily. It had only been a few weeks, and she'd already forgotten her sister was here on business. Six months and she'd be on a plane back to the east coast. Shaking her head and refusing to dwell on the negative thought, she squeezed the blonde's shoulder. "Els, Walmart customers don't follow normal rules of...umm, stuff. You'd have to park on the roof to be totally safe." Rapunzel snickered, and Elsa hmphed, choosing a space in the back half of the lot, surrounded by empty spaces.

The three young women exited the car, which Elsa locked, and then double checked the lock. Together they made their way to the 24 hour superstore, arms linked and in lock step.

"When was the last time made a pilgrimage to this sacred place?" Anna asked her sister.

Placing her cast hand on her cousin's green, ribbon endowed sleeve, Elsa shrugged. "I don't know. Work keeps me kind of busy at home, so I usually eat out, or have dinner delivered to my office. I'm also probably 's number one customer." Suddenly self conscious of her admission, she ducked her head in guilt. "I don't have much of a social life at home, I guess."

"You aren't there right now, sweetie." Rapunzel gently reminded her cousin. "You're with family, and family means you're never gonna be alone."

Anna nodded enthusiastically, carrot nose flopping in earnest. Elsa chuckled and nodded.

"Welcome to Walmart!" a greying gentleman wearing a smartly pressed red vest said, roll of yellow smiley face stickers in his hand. "Oh wow, carrying the Halloween spirit into November, I see."

The three young women stepped up to him. Anna and Rapunzel wore million watt grins, while Elsa stared with embarrassment at her ordinary getup. "We're having a sleepover tonight, and this pretty lady right here asked for something just as fun as what we're wearing!" Rapunzel grinned, shaking Elsa's arm gently. Inclining her head towards the man, she whispered, "She's never actually been to a Walmart before, so this trip is super important."

Elsa was positively mortified, but the man winked conspiratorially. "An extra special guest, huh?" Unrolling his sticker bunch, he pressed one to Anna's belly and one to Rapunzel's. "I wonder what outfit you'll pick for her?" he mused with a smile. Then, turning to Elsa, he affixed one sticker to the blone's left shoulder, and one to her right. "Extra smiles for our extra special guest!" he winked, and Elsa felt a dopey grin form on her face. He waved at the three shoppers, wishing the the best of luck.

"Hee hee...I got two stickers." Elsa bashfully gloated.

Anna beamed at her thrilled sister, and remarked offhandedly, "Look at this nerd. One extra sticker and suddenly she's hot stuff!" Rapunzel nodded in agreement, poking her happy cousin on her glowing cheeks.

"Now then, to the sleepwear department!" the brunette announced, bells jingling in time with her footfalls.

As the crew passed by various aisles, Anna and Rapunzel pointed out and explained the several 'Walmart people' they saw.

One young man was talking to an elderly woman in the shampoo and deodorant aisle. "There's your typical 'Vine hound'. They take seven second videos of themselves, doing silly things and talking to themselves or other people. They're like seven second sitcoms. Punzie actually has one. When I get you alone, I'll show ya some and we can laugh at her."

"Hey, my ten thousand followers think I'm hella funny!" Rapunzel defended. Several aisles further down, a brown haired young woman knelt in front of a selection of Carnation Instant Breakfast diet shakes. She'd already pulled out at least ten cases, and was currently examining another closely. "And this is the elusive 'Expiration date hunter'. They shamelessly pull out every product on a shelf, checking the expiration dates on every one and only taking the one that will be freshest longest. They also can't stand dented goods." Rapunzel said, talking like Steve Irwin used to on the Discovery Channel. "Don't make any sudden movements or it might run!"

Sensing eyes on her, the brown haired young woman turned from her spot on the floor. Her eyes grew wide and her jaw went slack.

"Oh crap...well, this is awkward." Anna muttered, half in pity and half in amusement. Ha...hey. How are you doing tonight, Lynz?"

Lynsey clutched the bottled drinks to her chest, eyes darting warily between the three girls. A strangled gurgle that resembled a cross between a badger and a goat came unbidden from her throat. Face flaming crimson, she turned back to the meal shake shelf and remained as still as a statue.

Rapunzel coughed awkwardly, before tugging her two cousins away, lips pressed tightly together as a prison for the riotous laughter that threatened to erupt.

"Well then." Anna said lowly. "That was just...a Kodak moment if I ever saw one."

Rapunzel couldn't stand it any more and let her giggles leak out. "Oh my GOD, Anna, I totally forgot to tell you!" Anna looked over at her cousin quizzically.

Elsa groaned, rolling her eyes. "Oh, here we go." However, the blonde also wore a small, guilty smile.

"I went with Elsa to her arm checkup a couple days ago...which, by the way, went great and she'll be getting her sweet cast off in two more weeks!"

"Awesome!" Anna exclaimed, giving her sister a firm one armed hug.

"So anyway, I'd just got done with doing artsy stuff with the hospital daycare kids, when I nearly ran right into Lynsey. Long story short, words were exchanged and she activated bitch mode. Then, who should appear but this stellar gal!" The brunette squeezed Elsa's forearm. "Lynsey said some not so flattering things about you, and then had the sheer **audacity** to hit on your sister!"

Anna's eyes bugged out.

"I know, right?! Anyway, Elsa puts her in her place, and we turn to leave. Lynz had to get in a parting shot, and well, she just pressed the wrong buttons. Elsa fucking pretends she's a hospital administrator and has the girl fired on the spot!"

Anna wore a look of shock as she stared at her sister. Elsa looked at her, a little embarrassed, but eyes tender.

"Totally whips out her cell phone all authoritative-like, pretends to make a call, and we just about face and strut right the hell out of there!" Cheeks pink, Rapunzel lowered her voice and scratched Elsa's back gently. "Definitely top three 'I'm so fucking proud of you moments', nerdface."

Elsa shrugged bashfully. "I just told her that nobody messes with my family."

"Ah ah!" Rapunzel corrected with a sly grin. "I believe you said 'nobody messes with my **fucking** family'!" Elsa groaned, turning and blowing a raspberry on the brunette's ear, causing her to squeal indignantly.

Anna pursed her lips thoughtfully. "We talked...kinda agreed we were just killing time with being together. I know...I know I get involved with people who...well, kinda walk all over me. Yay self esteem, yaaaay." she cheered sarcastically, before looking up at her sister and brushing her bangs behind her ear. "Thank you for standing up for me. I'm working on the whole...self deprecation thing, but it really, **really, **means a lot." Anna sniffed, rubbing her nose with a snowy paw.

Elsa gave a watery sigh and pulled her sister in closer. "Hey, no crying, that makes cute snowgirls melt. And standing up for people is any older sister's job." Pinching Rapunzel's arm lightly, she added, "And any older cousin's job, too." Turning back to Anna, she finished with. "I don't know how much you want me sticking my nose in your personal business, so I'll try to keep my thoughts on your relationships, um...to myself."

Anna rubbed her sister's back warmly. "Caring about me like that is something I've really only gotten from elf girl over there these last few years. I may get pissy and difficult when you guys tell me stuff I know is true but don't wanna believe, but...don't stop." Pulling her snowman hoodie down over her red eyes, she finished with, "I'll tell you when it gets to be too much, but until then...gimme gimme that sweet sweet lovin'."

Rapunzel chuckled, and Elsa ruffled her adorable little snowman's fuzzy head. They continued walking, before Rapunzel indignantly burst out, "Hey wait! I said **fucking! G!** Priority one cursing from our little angel here!"

Anna laughed, snowy sholders shaking mirthfully. Elsa groaned. "Okay okay, we get it I can say curse words and you can spell them." Rapunzel's laughter doubled at her cousin's quip, and the three continued walking towards the sleepwear section.

* * *

Buzz Lightyear. Pocohantas. Donald Duck. Jack Sparrow. Shelves and shelves jammed full of cute pajamas, sexy sleepwear, and even boring tops and bottoms like Elsa's. She pursed her lips, and for a second she felt eight years old again in a land of imagination.

"Hey Mikey, I think she likes it!" Rapunzel snickered, and Anna rolled her eyes at the dated cereal commercial reference.

"Wow, these are all...and so reasonably priced!" Elsa took down several, all under twenty dollars. "Trust me, you guys do not want to know what I paid for the set I'm wearing."

"Oh, but we do!" Anna insisted. Rapunzel nodded enthusiastically.

Shaking her head, Elsa replied, "Two hundred dollars from Ralph Lauren. And they don't have any return policy!"

Her sister and cousin both acted as though it was chump change, though she knew that much could pay for almost half of the rent for their respective apartments. Slowly perusing the selection, Elsa softly hummed a lullaby.

In an attempt to be helpful, Rapunzel offered, "Well, what are you favorite movies? TV shows? I mean, you could just pick a Santa onesie to match our theme, but sleepwear is an important investment."

Anna nodded earnestly, toeing one of the brunette's toe bells and giggling. "The right PJs bring sweeter dreams and make your morning coffee or hot chocolate taste all the better." Leaning in and whispering conspiratorially, Anna said, "Also, PJ or onesie cuddles are the absolute best things ever."

Elsa blushed, slamming down on the voice in her head that had a word or two to say regarding her less than pure thoughts. Shuffling through several more costumes, she froze, gripping one in her hands. Rapunzel and Anna both squealed and approached her to see her choice. Elsa shoved it underneath her top. "Nope! I have to try it on first...you can see it then. It's a surprise...hehehe."

Anna and Rapunzel shared a look of excitement, and quickly dragged the blonde to the nearest dressing room, nearly shoving her inside before closing the door. "Wow...you two are more excited than me!" the blonde remarked, the sounds of shuffling clothing replacing her voice soon after.

"She's just like a kid sometimes...god, I think she really needs this kind of stuff." Anna said, sitting down and stretching her furry snow legs out.

Rapunzel nodded thoughtfully. "She really does. When we were in high school, my stepmom wouldn't let her live with us. She had to stay in the school dorms...she was already a fish out of water as it was. I tried to get over to spend time with her every chance I got…" the brunette trailed off uncertainly.

Anna placed a reassuring hand on her cousin's wrist. "Hey, you did plenty. As far as I'm concerned, you saved her, Punzie." Squeezing the green clad wrist, Anna continued. "I see how much you mean to her, and likewise. Though, not gonna lie, I'd love to see that school of yours some day and hear some stories. If...if you don't think that would be too hard for her?"

Rapunzel shook her head. "It's in Colorado, in case you didn't know. There are a couple of teachers I'd like to visit again...catch up with. People who really inspired me to be the half-baked fake artist person I am now!" Thinking on it for a moment, she finished, "I'll...talk to Elsa about it later. Maybe if we can get ahead on the music store project and she can leave Kristoff in charge of a few extra things...and assuming Merida doesn't murder you for taking time off for once…"

Anna's eyebrows rose hopefully. "Road trip?"

Rapunzel grinned. "We'll see. I can cover any extra expenses on Elsa's rental to take it out of the area...the money I'm making now." The brunette shook her head in disbelief. "Elsa better not be playing favorites with me, but I mean...shit I'm getting braggy, sorry."

"Don't even be sorry, Punz." Anna grinned. "You know I'm your biggest fan...your work's been deserving of and screaming for recognition for a long time now. Just remember us little people when you have your own gallery and stuff." the copper haired girl finished with a wink.

Shaking her head with a laugh, Rapunzel sat down next to her snowman cousin and wrapped her in a big hug. "You...if I get rich I'm buying you your 'top five dream albums list', and setting up a permanent music studio in my place. To, you know...entice you to visit and stay for awhile."

The two hugged for a few moments, before a polite cough interrupted them. "Aww...you two are just the sweetest things." Elsa grinned, head poking around the corner. "Now stay sweet, and swear you'll keep the laughter to a minimum!"

The snowman and the elf put their right hands up in a solemn promise.

Elsa slowly walked out and stood in front of her sister and cousin. Fuzzy, black socks ran up Elsa's legs stopping at just above her knees. The socks were embroidered with stitching that made them appear like boots, with several stitched buckles running ankle to knee. The back of the socks had several white stripes and X marks at the top. A few inches of pale legs came after, followed by a short black dressy top. The neckline swooped round and revealed a slender collarbone. Strips of white cloth wrapped around her waist in the form of a belt, and vertical white cross stitches also wrapped around the skirt. A fuzzy, black choker around Elsa's neck completed the look.

Anna and Rapunzel sat, completely transfixed. Elsa fiddled with the hem of her pajama skirt. "So...any guesses?" she asked nervously.

"Uh...umm…" Anna was forced to lick her dry lips, and Rapunzel quickly wiped a dribble of drool from the corner of her mouth. "Can we...can we have a clue?" the brunette elf asked, voice cracking in the middle.

"Oh, umm…" Elsa thought for a moment. She stood awkwardly at attention and saluted. "Thank you, sir!" After a few moments, she saluted again. "Thank you, ma'am!"

Rapunzel slapped the bench they were on with glee. "Holy shit, I totally forgot you were an NCIS geek!" Anna groaned, slapping her forehead and claiming she should've known it because Pauley Perette was one of her celebrity crushes.

Elsa sighed in relief. "So...I guess this meets with approval? Walmart trip was a success?" Her answer was her two girls hug attacking her. After a minute, she coughed uncomfortably and suggested they get back home. Movies, after all weren't going to watch themselves.

* * *

On the drive home, Anna suggested they stop at Dairy Queen and pick up celebratory blizzards for Elsa's awesome pajama selection. Rapunzel ordered Butterfinger, Anna requested pineapple and Oreos, while Elsa went with Kit Kat. Rapunzel had graciously offered Anna the shotgun seat on the trip home, which she accepted with zero fuss.

The radio was on, and Anna was absentmindedly singing along, when a phone rang. Tapping the snowman on the shoulder, Rapunzel indicated the radio's volume, and Anna set the ice cream on the floor before turning the power off.

"Hi...mom." Rapunzel said, folding one arm across her stomach as she leaned her head back against the headrest.

Elsa shared a brief look of concern with her sister.

"No mom, I'm fine. I'm out with my cousins, Anna and Elsa. We were shop-" Rapunzel huffed at the interruption.

"Sorry, we only went out for, like, half an hour. What's up?" Biting her lip in concern, the brunette listened intently.

"Mom...mom. MOM! You're going in circles, please just spit it out."

Rapunzel's pupils constricted and her hand holding the phone shook. She reached over to steady it with her other hand. "Th...that's, that's horrible! It's not even trash day! I mean, why was-"

Several moments of silence passed. The brunette's voice wavered ever so slightly. "Mom, wh...where's dad?"

A brief, delaying reply.

Rapunzel felt her chest constrict. Her vision clouded and her eyes unfocused. "Mom. MOM. Put on dad. P...put on daddy I need to talk to daddy right n-"

Anna was frozen with worry. Elsa spared a glance at her distraught cousin in the rear view mirror.

"N...no...he doesn't. I m-I." the young woman's entire body shook.

Elsa began to slowly pull the car onto the shoulder of the road.

"W-when. I c-come." The color drained from Rapunzel's face. Her eyes glazed over.

Elsa stopped the car and flipped the four ways on. Anna was giving her a sidelong look. A freckled hand lay, trembling and outstretched, on the cup holders. Elsa slid her hand over and grasped her sisters, feeling the tremble.

"Y-yes. I. Tuesd-day. I...yes. I wuh… I will. Okay." The phone slid from the brunette's hands and bounced off the car seat, landing on the plastic mat with a soft thump.

Elsa and Anna ventured tenative looks back to their cousin. Rapunzel's face was stark white, breathing in gradually faster breaths. "My daddy…"

The sisters tenatively reached out hands to place on their cousin's knees. "Duh… daddy… my da…"

Fingertips brushed the green cloth on the brunette's knees. Rapunzel's entire body shook violently and she slapped her palms to her face, jerking her knees against her chest. A primal cry of grief tore through her throat and hot tears splashed from her eyes. Fingernails dug into pale forehead skin, hands dragging down her face and leaving nasty red streaks. "DAA HAA HAA DEE!" The young woman was overcome with sobbing convulsions.

Anna reached out to touch her cousin's leg, but Rapunzel viciously clawed at her. "DON'T TOUCH MEEEE!" Her voice grew hoarse and her hands dug into her elf hat, clawing holes in the fabric and ripping it to shreds with an anguished wail.

Elsa quickly whispered, "Anna, you take her left door, I'll take her right." Anna, momentarily stunned, shook her head and reached for her door handle.

There was nothing in Rapunzel's world now. Nothing but hot, bitter tears and soul searing grief. She thrashed violently in the back seat, curses spewing brokenly from her lips. "Fuck everything and FUCK GOD AND FUU HUU HUU-" The distraught young woman tore at the very hair on her head, throat now completely hoarse. She did not hear the back doors opening.

Instantly she was surrounded on all sides. Arms gripped her, and she clawed at them. Thighs pressed against her legs, and she thrashed wildly, kicking and screaming and not caring about damage. Still, Anna and Elsa persisted. The louder she screamed and more violently she fought, the tighter they clung.

An indeterminate amount of time passed. Rapunzel had managed to scream and thrash herself into unconsciousness. Her soft breath, mingled with that of her cousins, was the only sound in the car. Elsa slowly opened her eyes, loosening her grip on her cousin's torso. She looked over to Anna, who was breathing raggedly. One freckled arm was trapped between Rapunzel's arms. The other was shakily touching one of the nasty claw marks their cousin left on Elsa's collarbone.

The sisters remained in the back seat with their unconscious cousin for ten full minutes, collecting themselves. When their breathing had settled down somewhat, Elsa reached a hand over and brushed Anna's cheek, another location of nasty scratch marks. "Are...are you okay to stay back here with her while I drive us back?"

Anna nodded, lips trembling in a frown and eyes puffy and squinting with the threat of imminent tears, but her voice was resolute. "Let's get her home and in bed." She gently put her hand against Elsa's, still resting on her cheek, whispering, "We...we know what this is like. She'll need us n...now more than ever."

The drive back to Rapunzel's apartment was quiet, dark, and foreboding.


	10. Chapter 10: In a daze

**Chapter ten**

**In a daze**

"**Rapunzel Corona.**" The dean of the academy, and Rapunzel's stepmother, stood stiffly as she spoke into the microphone on stage. A blur of blue cap and gown, trailed by an outrageously long and intricate blonde braid, bounded onto that stage. Coming to a stop awkwardly, hand holding onto her cap to ensure it didn't fly off, Rapunzel turned to the audience and waved enthusiastically.

A few high clouds did nothing to darken the sunny day and perfect weather for a graduation. The blonde haired young woman looked over to her classmates, easily able to pick out her fellow art clubbers from their raucous jumping and hollering. She blew those special friends a kiss. Eyes scanning her family section, she giggled at her two years younger cousin, Anna Arendelle, hollering joyfully and holding up a cardboard sign that read 'PUNZIE FOR PREZ'. Rapunzel put a hand to her mouth, stifling a heart chuckle. Next to her cousin sat her father, Thomas, camcorder in hand. The two made eye contact, and it was obvious to her that he'd been crying. They shared their secret mutual wave: three fingers rubbed across the temple and pointed at the other.

The blonde graduate's heart sank a little at her older cousin's lack of attendance, but she stood up straight, took a deep breath, and marched smartly to her stepmother. Accepting the diploma, and a brief hug, Goethel whispered to her stepdaughter, "You've done us proud, dear. And I know you always will."

Walking to the end of the stage, Rapunzel stopped just before stepping down. Bringing her diploma to her lips, she pressed a kiss against the blue ribbon, and pointed it towards the sky. "Thanks, mom." the blonde whispered, hurriedly running off the stage and back to her seat before a tear could fall. There she sat, surrounded by friends, mind abuzz with the unlimited possibilities that lay before her.

Despite the euphoria and distraction, she made a mental note to get a copy of the graduation tape to mail to Elsa. Her older cousin had called her a week prior from university, amid a stressful finals week, but had nothing but warm wishes and love to send.

The rest of the ceremony passed in a whirlwind of activity: tassels moved, caps tossed, and plans made. As dean, Goethel had to stay long after the ceremony for administrative duties, so it was some time later that the proud blonde graduate found herself seated next to her younger cousin and across from her father at her favorite Italian restaurant. Eyes alight with plans, Rapunzel eagerly told her father and cousin about her plans.

"Okay, so SFIA doesn't actually need the first semester's payment until February. I already have two part time jobs lined up with friends in the area. The scholarships will help a little each year, especially the one from the Sunwoods Retreat…" The blonde had a yellow legal pad with expenses thoroughly detailed, and was going through her list of income sources, before Anna excitedly interrupted her.

"Omigosh, Sunwoods! Yes, I'm totally applying for that one this year!" the freckled girl said, clinging excitedly to her older cousin's graduation robe. "Wow, that's supposed to be really hard to get...then again, you **are** pretty amazing so I'm not too surprised!"

Rapunzel blushed, putting her copper haired cousin in a headlock. "I also have some idea for what the music and theater director looks for, so this summer I'll come visit and help you get your app into spanking shape!" Anna squealed with excitement, giggling when her cousin gifted her with a noogie.

Thomas had been quiet for most of the meal, content to sit and watch his daughter and niece talk about the graduate's plans for the Arts Institute. A sly smile played at the corners of his mouth, hands folded beneath his chin, impressed by his daughter's careful financial planning. When there was an appropriate lull in the conversation, he spoke up.

"Well, you've certainly got a solid plan for this considerable undertaking, Beary." Thomas mused, using his affectionate nickname for Rapunzel.

She nodded, exhaling loudly. "It's only money, and I could take a year off now to save more, but the sooner I nab a degree the quicker I can put myself out there to people and places that offer me more money to do what I want." Her father nodded, swelling with pride at the attitude of his eccentric yet responsible daughter. Sliding her notepad over to himself, Thomas took a good look at her savings and expenses with a critical eye.

"Well, if you don't mind, I have some alterations to suggest." he said with a wink. Rapunzel and Anna both looked on in curiosity as he pulled out a green pen and made several notes on the paper. After a few minutes, he flipped the notepad back around for his daughter to see.

"Hmm, okay...wait, why did you cross out my savings account with a green 'x'?" Rapunzel sighed, looking at her father and explaining her document as if he was two years old. "Okay daddy, look, this side is expenses and this side is money I have right now. This column over here is scholarships, and this one is what I can make working."

Thomas' smile grew so wide that his eyes crinkled. "Yes, Beary. But your savings is something you earned through hard work. And…" he said, reaching into his pocket and pulling out an envelope, "...I haven't given you your graduation present, yet." Handing the envelope to his daughter with barely restrained enthusiasm, his eyes lit up.

"Daddy, what did you do?" Rapunzel gently chided her father, wide smile on her face nonetheless. Opening the envelope, which had a red heart drawn on the front, she pulled out a small, folded piece of paper. A check. "Oh daddy, you don't have to give me money, I really do have this all worked out…" the blonde murmured warmly.

Her father shook his head, smile threatening to explode. "Open it…"

Rapunzel unfolded the check, and the first thing she noticed was that it wasn't made out to her. "San Francisco Arts Institute...Sixteen th. Sixtee. Saa. No. Noooo-" Her voice stuttered and became shaky as her hands trembled. "Daddy...no…"

Thomas attempted to regain some composure. "Years two through four are grade dependent. Your first year...this is from us." His eyes glistened with unshed tears. "Happy graduation, Beary."

Rapunzel's face teared up and she lunged across the table, wrapping her father in a giant hug. "Oh daddy, you shouldn't have…" Her heart twisted sweetly, and she clung to her father. Anna sniffled, putting a hand on her shoulder and rubbing.

After several moments, Thomas coughed. "Okay honey, let's...let's not get your robes all mussed up with pizza." The blonde reluctantly took her seat again, and saw that her father was pinching the bridge of his nose. He was always bad at hiding tears. "Now then, if I may make a suggestion. I really think you deserve a vacation. Travel a bit, before you begin your new studies in the fall. You know I have more frequent flier miles than I could ever hope to use, so if you'd like to take a friend with…" he chuckled at his niece.

Anna was positively **vibrating** with excitement. "Wow, you should go EVERYWHERE! I mean, not everywhere, but gosh you could go see the Buddhist temples in Thailand! And you love the old castles in Scotland and Ireland, and and I always see your nose buried in some German restaurants tourbook!" Clutching her cousin's graduation robes, she squealed, "Don't think, just do it! Do it, do it **now!**"

Rapunzel smiled affectionately at her bubbly younger cousin. Always so excited, always so supportive. She looked back to her father. "Daddy...do you think…"

Her father was one step ahead of her. "I already checked. Anna, I trust you'll keep my Beary safe while you're gone. Your parents gave the go ahead, and cleared your schedule for the next three months. That is...if you're interested?"

Anna went silent and slack jawed for a full minute. It took Rapunzel grasping her by the shoulders and shaking her until her braids bounced wildly to bring her back around. "Wake up you dork, you're coming with me!"

Anna started crying and babbling incoherently. She buried her face in her cousin's graduation robes, tears staining the fabric a darker blue. Holding her bawling cousin, she looked to her father and mouthed the words, "Thank you daddy." Her father only nodded, reclining back in the booth and basking in the happy moment.

* * *

From the edge of a light, dreamless sleep, Elsa felt a pull towards consciousness. Her head turned and she swallowed thickly, eyes slowly opening to a dark room. She was sitting in a kitchen chair, apparently in Rapunzel's bedroom. Her gaze slowly drifted around the room in mild confusion, wondering why she wasn't in her room. Another tug at her sleeve, and her eyes fell on Rapunzel. Standing in the darkness, cheeks puffy and lined from a night spent tossing, turning, and crying bitterly into pillows. The brunette wore a frighteningly vacant expression. Elsa's voice caught in her throat for a moment.

"Punzie?" Elsa offered hesitantly.

Rapunzel's first action was to reach out and touch Elsa's cheek, fingertips sliding along the twin bandaids there. "Elsie...you look like shit." her flat voice causing the words to tumble out with zero inflection.

Elsa said nothing, weighing her words carefully and observing her cousin's erratic behavior.

"Where are your pajamas?" the brunette questioned absentmindedly. "You picked something, I think...what did we get you?" Turning, she walked over to her closet slowly.

"Rapunzel...sweetie." Elsa whispered, hands grasping the chair, ready to stand.

The closet doors opened with a slow creak. Rapunzel's arms moved slowly. Methodically. Robotically. "Maybe I put it in here. Maybe it's still in the Walmart bag." Her continued flat tone unnerved Elsa greatly, and the blonde stood up.

"Punzie, honey...I wore the pajamas out of the store, remember?" Elsa prompted, hearing a shuffle from the living room. She saw her sister, sprawled out on the sofa, reach blindly before finding a cushion and slowly pushing herself upright.

Rapunzel's arms stopped moving, but her eyes remained locked on the inside of her closet. "Oh, that's right. You were Abby." she mumbled. Elsa nodded hesitantly.

Anna quietly walked down the hallway, poking her head into the room. "Elsa?" she murmured, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. Elsa glanced over to the freckled young woman and put a finger to her lips.

"We ate pizza." Rapunzel continued, reaching up to the top shelf of her closet. "We drove to Walmart." She stood on her tip toes, pulling several shoeboxes with lids taped shut off the shelf. They hit the floor behind the brunette, the shattering of glass inside each making an unmistakably jarring sound.

Anna flinched, immediately turning towards the sound. Elsa took several hesitant steps towards her cousin. "Sweetie...let's sit down and talk."

"I was in the back seat." Rapunzel's soft, clipped tone pierced the heavy atmosphere. Her hands grasped for something at the back of the shelf. "I was...in the back seat." The brunette pulled something else off the shelf, and the sisters braced themselves for another crash.

Rapunzel turned around slowly. Hugged securely to her chest was a stuffed teddy bear. The glow of the hallway light revealed the animal wore a red shirt with a brown paint brush on it. The bottom and sleeves of the shirt were frayed, loose threads indicating its age. Small clumps of fur were missing from the bear's head, looking as though it had been in the hands of a barber still in diapers.

Elsa was crawling across the bed towards her cousin. She stopped halfway, noticing Anna was almost at the brunette's side. The freckled girl's hands trembled, yearning to embrace her cousin.

Bottom lip quivering, Rapunzel's voice showed the first bit of inflection since waking up. "My duh...daddy called me Beary." She swayed side to side, gently rocking the bear in her arms. Her neutral expression fell away, and her tired face sank into sorrow. "My daddy...died."

The brunette's legs gave out, head bowing, and Anna reached out to catch her. Staggering a bit under her cousin's limp weight, and avoiding her dragging feet, Anna slowly pulled her over to her bed. Elsa was seated on her knees and reached out, pulling Rapunzel into an embrace. Anna clambered onto the bed and sat cross legged behind her cousin.

There were no violent thrashings. Rapunzel was completely sapped of strength. She wept softly, quietly, clinging to her stuffed childhood friend and reminder of her father. Gentle hands comforted her and soft voices sang lullabies holding promises of a brighter tomorrow.

* * *

Over the next forty five minutes, Elsa and Anna had shifted so that they were on either side of Rapunzel, arms draped loosely around her shoulders and tummy. The brunette would speak in short, stilted sentences every few minutes, usually about some fond memory of time spent with her father. She had retrieved her cell phone, miraculously undamaged, from her elf skirt pocket, and was quietly tapping on it.

Anna was the first to break the silence. "Whatcha doin' there, miss?" She'd been lightly scratching the base of her cousin's neck, and made no effort to stop.

Rapunzel sighed wearily. "There isn't going to be a viewing. The funeral will be Wednesday afternoon." Swiping several times with her thumb, she continued. "It's twelve hundred some miles from here, so I'm scoping out round trip bus fares that leave tonight. Two days should get me there with enough time to stay with my stepmom for the night, before the...event Wednesday. I might stay over Wednesday night too...I don't know what family matters I'll be needed for."

Elsa had heard enough. Gently putting her hand over her cousin's phone, her tone carried no room for argument. "You aren't going there alone, and you certainly aren't going by bus."

Rapunzel let her phone drop and hung her head. "Elsa...look, I really appreciate it, but that's...too much." The exhaustion never left her voice. "A couple days out...I checked. Tickets are a thousand bucks a pop, and that's for bucket seats with the luggage. You have building construction to oversee. Anna, I know you're worried that if you miss more than one day in the shop, Merida will scare off every customer you have. I...I can work on more designs during the bus trip, and...and make up for lost time on the store's interior after I get...get…" The brunette wasn't crying, but her shoulders shook and her voice had sunk into a wavering tremble.

"Now, listen to me." Elsa whispered, voice gentle but authoritative. She made eye contact with Anna, who nodded resolutely, before beginning. "I'm buying three round trip plane tickets. We'll leave tomorrow morning and get there with plenty of time to spare. I'm sure your stepmom already has his affairs in order, and will guide you through everything." Gently rubbing the brunette's tummy, Elsa continued. "Kristoff will be fine without me nagging him for a few days. You work for me, and aside from the fact that your work is sterling and you're two weeks ahead of schedule, this is a direct order from your boss to take time off."

Anna quietly interjected, "The store will be fine. Hiccup likes the opportunities to prove he can run the store himself. Anyway, Merida would have a shit fit if I told her I actually consider Hic my second in command." Pressing her face into her cousin's hair, she finished, "You are our number one priority, and we will see you through this."

Rapunzel shrugged helplessly, speechless from the consideration shown by her dear cousins. Her voice was still flat, but she struggled to put on a smile. "I don't know what I did to deserve you two. Even if...even if you do act like nosey brats, sometimes." The three shared a quiet chuckle.

Sitting back with a groan, and already missing her cousin's warmth, Anna groused, "Well, I should get cleaned up and drag my ass to the shop to let Hic and Mer know what's up. Can I bring something back for a late lunch...or an early dinner?"

Rapunzel spoke softly, but with a hint of optimism. "Burritos might be nice."

Anna nodded, squeezing the brunette's shoulder tenderly, before flouncing off of the bed and moving towards the bathroom. Elsa quickly reached out and grabbed her hand, startling her as the copper haired young woman looked back at her sister. Elsa's eyebrows knitted together and she bit her bottom lip, devoid of words. Anna smiled warmly, squeezing her sister's hand and pressing her thumb into the older woman's palm.

After Anna was in the bathroom, and the shower was running, Elsa pulled out her own cell phone. Navigating to Priceline's website, she held her phone in front of her cousin and kept an arm around her while navigating. "I'm going to buy the tickets now. After that, I'll settle everything on the business end. Then...then, we'll get your suitcase packed." Rapunzel nodded, leaning into her cousin's touch.

The two were interrupted when Anna poked her head back into the bedroom, shampoo in her eyes, hair soaking wet, and dripping everywhere. Rapunzel actually snorted out a half laugh.

"I didn't see that, but I heard that!" Anna said. "Hey...do think I should. Do you want me to, um...would you like Eugene to come?"

Rapunzel pondered the idea thoughtfully for a few seconds, facial expressions showing signs of life. "I think so...yeah. Dad liked him, and I…" her expression took on a more somber tone, but she managed to finish, "...if he would like to come, it would be greatly appreciated."

Anna gave a soggy nod, flipping droplets of water in the doorway, before retreating to the shower.

Rapunzel sighed. "Do you think...is that selfish of me to...ask him to come?"

Elsa shook her head. "It's not selfish to offer. To ask. It's never selfish to want support." Satisfied with that response, the brunette relaxed in her cousin's embrace and idly stroked the fraying fuzz on her teddy bear.

* * *

"Yo, you've got Bertha the Butcher on the line. You pop 'em we chop 'em." Dark brown boots rested lazily on a banister, pushing back and forth while the rocking chair creaked in time. Eugene Fitzherbert leaned back in the old wicker chair, cell phone in one hand and a bag of pistachios in the other. The voice on the end sounded tired, but accusatory.

"You aren't killing any innocent bears or moose out there, are you? Moose? Mooses? Meese?" Anna rested at her desk in the back room of the record store, palm in one hand and phone in the other.

Eugene cracked a smile. "No, Anna. Just a beer can here and there...maybe a squirrel with a death wish. What's up?"

Anna sighed, considering the best way to approach this. "A lot, actually. I've called to ask a favor. Well, not a favor per se, more like an offer. A...god fucking damnit. Rapunzel's dad died yesterday."

Eugene stopped rocking, dropping his bag of snacks and switching the phone to his dominant hand. Planting his feet on the deck of the log cabin's porch, he stood up and began to pace. "Jesus Christ...Anna, I'm sorry. I...how's Rapunzel handling it?"

Anna knew she couldn't keep her voice neutral, so she didn't bother trying. "She's half a wreck. Sort of in her head a lot. I...I'm worried. I've never seen her like this."

The brown haired man nodded, stepping down off the porch and walking out towards the forest that surrounded the cabin. "I know, I know. You know she's working through it when she's angry. But sometimes...yeah, she skips angry and just shuts right down. But...damn, Tom. The guy was about as good as dads came." Scratching the back of his head with a frown, he reminisced a bit. "Gave good advice, and not just about his daughter. Helped me out of a few, shall we say, situations."

Anna nodded, closing the folder of receipts she'd opened on the desk. Hiccup could sort them while she was gone, and she'd be sure to have some extra root beer in their mini fridge for him. "Punzie...look, I hope you're doing better. About her, anyway. I'm not asking you to come for her...but, if you'd like to come pay your respects…" Anna petered out at the end, unsure of what to say.

"Hm." Eugene picked up a small, flat rock. He flung it up into the nearby trees, nailing a few leaves off which fluttered slowly to the ground. "He's good people. I'll come for him. She's...I don't really get her lifestyle, but I figured out it doesn't matter if I get it. Goldie's a chip off the old block...and I'd be lying if I said I didn't still love the hell out of her. If she needs another shoulder...I'll be there."

Anna let out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding. "Thanks. I...yeah. There's a plane ticket for you if you just say the word, I'll-"

"Don't bother." Eugene interrupted, fishing his keys out of his pocket. "I appreciate it, but it's only a five hour ride from here to Denver. Some road time before I get there will do me good." Thumbing his keys awkwardly, he muttered, "Look, I'm not trying to be selfish, but I...how's she doing _otherwise_?"

Anna drummed her fingers on the oak desk. "She's dealing. She...you probably know about the blowup between her and her stepmom a few years ago. She really wanted to change who she was...to be with you. It's, you know…"

"I know." Eugene nodded, spinning the keyring around his index finger. "You don't ask somebody to change something so...a part of themselves. She's who she is and I...well fuck, you know, I miss my friend." He felt tears at the corner of his eyes, and exhaled. "I'll be up there tomorrow night. I guess she'll stay with her stepmom...I wish she'd…"

He trailed off, but Anna agreed. "I know, man. I know. Hey, I'll text you the hotel I'm staying at if you wanna meet up Monday night, alright?"

"That works." The young man shook his head. "I feel like a dirtbag for skipping town while this went down...thank god you and your sister were there…"

"Can it, Fitzherbert." Anna said with a smile. "You're good people too...see you tomorrow."

"You got it." The brown haired young man snapped his phone shut, taking a deep breath of the forest air. He was about to put his phone away, when an incoming text message caused it to buzz.

It was from his roommate, Gaston. **_Hey man, can you check if your ex can cover Jake's shift at the diner tonight?_** Groaning, he shot back a return text. **_Her dad died. She'll be out of town for a few days. So will I. Any more questions and you'll get fucked with a broom._**

Pocketing his cell phone and kicking up some of the dead leaves lying on the ground, he mused wryly, "Guess it's back to the real world." before heading back to the cabin to pack.

Anna yawned, slowly getting up from her desk. Rapunzel's sofa was not the comfiest place to catch forty winks, and she was dead on her feet, but she still had to inform her friends she'd be out of town for a few days. And leave them with direction that both let Hiccup know he was first in command, and **didn't** give Merida the idea that she was working for him. She stopped at the door, touching her microphone stand, and feeling the surge of adrenaline that singing always gave her. "Back to it soon enough...soon enough."

* * *

Miles Davis struggled valiantly, but he couldn't escape Rapunzel's grasp. "Oh yes, mama's even going to miss you, you little rascal." She had already given a goodbye cuddle to each of her cats, and was just finishing with round two. "Behave while I'm gone, and uncle Hiccup will be by to check on you a couple times. Be nice to him."

Elsa came out of the bathroom, scooping up her carry on bag. She was dressed in black jeans, and chose a sweater and light jacket combo, prepared for the colder weather. "Anna should have everything packed. If you're ready...we should head down to the car."

Rapunzel nodded, nuzzling a clearly perturbed Miles Davis one last time, before he scampered away to play with his siblings. She slung her own duffel bag over a shoulder and, with a deep breath, said, "Alright...let's do this."

After locking the apartment door, they'd barely taken ten steps from the apartment before Elsa's phone rang. Checking the caller ID, she pinched the bridge of her nose, and told her cousin to go ahead down to the car.

"Alright…" Rapunzel said uneasily. Elsa looked mildly distressed. "Don't get lost on your way down, okay?" The blonde woman smiled with good cheer, and sent her cousin off with a gentle pat on the back.

"This is Elsa Arendelle. Oh, yes, good morning, sir." Elsa groaned inwardly. Last minute calls were almost never a good thing.

"Everything's right on schedule. Ahead in several areas, if I may say so."

"I'm...I. Actually, there was a death in the family and I was preparing to head out of town, just for a few days."

"What's the problem? The project is…"

"Changes? At this stage of construction? Who would authorize that?"

"I understand. Have his secretary email me the changes and I'll speak with the foreman about…"

"He wants to meet in **person?**"

"**Tomorrow?!**"

"Sir, with all due respect, my cousin's father passed away. Her mother is already deceased, and…"

"I'm aware of the value of this contract, but if we could postpone it for only three days…"

"**Sir**, I am afraid that by that definition, my sister and I **have** no remaining **immediate family**."

"She is already accompanying our cousin."

"Yes sir, I understand."

"No, sir, I will handle the matter personally. **Please **inform the franchise owner that I would consider it a tremendous personal favor and be greatly indebted to him if he could manage to expedite the timetable of these meetings."

"It is what it is, sir. Good day."

Elsa hung up abruptly. The conversation had sapped what little strength she'd kept in reserve for the trip and funeral. Strength she'd have moved heaven and earth to lend to her cousin, but now. _Now._

_ Don't worry. She's used to you letting her down. This will hardly be the first time._

Elsa felt the bile rise in her throat, and she swallowed hard. Forcing her feet to carry her down the hall and descending three flights of stairs, her mind could not piece together an adequate explanation.

Rapunzel was already in the back seat of the car, one arm wrapped securely around her stuffed bear. Anna stood outside of the shotgun seat, arms resting on the roof. Catching her sister's eyes as Elsa exited the apartment building and headed towards the door, Anna said, "Punzie said you took a call. Everything alright?"

Elsa stopped, hand on the driver's side door handle. Leaning over the roof and keeping her voice low, she said, "Something came up at work. I can't go with you. Please sit in the back with her."

Anna just stared at her sister. Elsa's normally pale skin was even more ghostly than normal, and her sagging shoulders spoke volumes. The freckled young woman nodded, adding, "We **will** get through this, Elsa." The blonde woman managed a tired half nod, exhaling raggedly.

Opening the back door, Anna plopped down next to Rapunzel. The copper haired woman fastened her seatbelt, nudging her cousin's shoulder, offering a half grin. "Don't let me crowd you...you can slide that butt over if you want!"

Rapunzel looked over at the redhead with a dull expression, until a treasured memory brought a small smile to her face. The brunette laid her head on Anna's shoulder, nuzzling a copper braid, and mumbling, "My travel buddy."

Anna's grin grew more tender, and she hooked arms with her affectionate cousin. "Someday we're gonna go back and visit all those places together. Take more pictures. Eat more food."

"Smoke more MJ." Rapunzel added, tittering merrily.

Anna put a hand gently over her cousin's mouth, the warm breath on her palm making her stomach flip not unpleasantly. "Easy on the illicit substance talk around Elsa, you goon." Rapunzel giggled again, and her lips pressed against Anna's hand made the freckled young woman blush awkwardly.

Elsa overheard the exchange while pulling out of the parking lot and despite her distraughtness, managed to reply, "Oh no, my precious innocent family has smoked marijuana before! **It's positively scandalous!**" The three young women shared a heartwarming group chuckle.

* * *

Anna stood with Rapunzel at the terminal gate while Elsa checked their baggage in with a clerk. With Thanksgiving being only a week away, airline traffic was increasing and the airport was filled with more hustle and bustle than usual. Anna squeezed her cousin's hand, and Rapunzel laid her head on the taller woman's shoulder again.

"I...I don't know if I could do this...if the two of you weren't here with me." Anna almost didn't hear the quiet confession escape her cousin's lips. "I'm...it's like I'm falling apart. You and Elsie are the only things keeping me from just blowing away...like dust or something." Rapunzel clung tighter to her younger cousin's hand, treating it like her only lifeline to the present. "Don't let go of me."

Anna was briefly overwhelmed by the childish inflection in Rapunzel's voice, and brought their joined hands to her lips to place a kiss on the back of the brunette's hand. "I'm never letting go of you. We'll get through this. All of us...all of us will." Her voice was firm, but a tremor went through her hand, and she took a steadying breath.

The clerk finished ticketing the luggage and handed Elsa the plane tickets. She turned and headed back to her sister and cousin. Each step dragged her body down, and her feet felt as though they were made of lead. A great sinking feeling made her nauseous, and it took every ounce of willpower she had not to just throw caution to the wind, take the flight with her family, and possibly lose her job. She wanted to provide so much for her little family. She had to keep her job. She had to do as she was told. She had to...she had to…

_You have to break her heart. Again. You monster._

Elsa came to a halt in front of Anna and Rapunzel. She saw the heartbreakingly supportive look Anna was trying to give her. Rapunzel fastened her teddy bear to her waistband and reached her other hand out to Elsa.

"Hand." the brunette commanded in a childish tone. Her eyes wandered down to Elsa's hands. Tickets in one hand and a suitcase in the other. "That's...a big carry on." Rapunzel mused. "They let you take something that big up with the passengers?"

Elsa fought to stay lucid and not break down. "Punzie…"

Rapunzel's dull senses suddenly shifted into overdrive. Something was **wrong.** Something about Elsa was **wrong.** Her mind played over and over again what she saw. Suitcase. Tickets. How many tickets? **How many tickets?**

"You only have two tickets." Rapunzel said plainly.

Elsa strained to keep her lips from quivering or her face from contorting into a sorrowful mess. "I...I'm sorry. My work made demands of me that...that I could not refuse." The blonde winced as a stutter or two found its way into her speech, but she pressed on. "I tried to get out of...it's so fucking unreasonable." Her hand that held the two tickets trembled, fingers squeezing and wrinkling the paper. "I know I promised you I'd...I promised. I wish I-"

Suddenly clutching her teddy bear in her left hand again, Rapunzel released Anna's hand and **snatched** the two tickets from Elsa's trembling hand. Eyes bright, barely restraining tears, Rapunzel's quivering lips frowned and her hot voice venomously lashed out at the blonde woman, "You've promised me things before. I'm fucking **tired** of you **breaking them**." Short hair whipped through the air as the brunette turned smartly and made her way towards the terminal gate. She did not spare a single glance at the crumbling emotional mask of bravery her cousin wore.

Anna looked to Rapunzel, and the back again to Elsa. The copper haired young woman closed the gap to her sister in a flash, wrapping strong arms around the blonde and feeling the older woman sag bonelessly in her arms. "Breathe, Elsa. Breathe and survive. I know you made the best choice." Tears prickling at the corners of her eyes, she put a hand to her sister's face and brushed away the bangs, revealing the frightened eyes of a child.

Elsa clung to her sister. "I'm not going to cry. Not going to cry." Her eyebrows knitted in confusion and her cheeks twitched rapidly, eyes darting to and fro.

"**ELSA.**" Anna whispered hotly, smacking her sister's cheeks in between her hands. Elsa's eyes went wide and she was in the present again, staring into Anna's stern, supportive, fiery gaze. "I'm going to call you tonight. I'll call you every day. Three times a day."

Elsa's attention seemed to waver and her eyes darted to where her cousin had wandered off. Rapunzel had walked about ten yards, before suddenly looking around in a disoriented daze. She looked down at her empty right hand and muttered, "Anna?" before slowly sitting down on the airport floor, drawing her knees to her chest and rocking back and forth slowly.

"I hurt her **again**." Elsa bitterly said.

Anna heard the last call for boarding their flight, and knew she was out of time. Apologizing silently, she gripped Elsa's cheeks between her thumbs and fingers and pinched as hard as she could.

"Owww**OWOWOW JESUS FUCK ANNA!**" Elsa howled, brought back to the present jarringly from the sharp pain. Her cheeks were numb and she wasn't even sure they were still there. Several travelers whirled about in surprise, gawking at the pair.

"You didn't hurt her." Anna growled, keeping her hands on Elsa's red welted cheeks. Pressing on them hard enough to cause her sister to wince in pain again, a tear escaping her right eye, Anna continued. "You're **not** going to hurt yourself." Wiping the tear away with her thumb, Anna finished. "I **love** you."

Suddenly Anna's lips were pressed against Elsa's, forcefully, noses bumping and wet cheeks touching. Before Elsa's mind could register the change from pain to pleasure, Anna had pulled away. The redhead felt a dull throb where the scar on her scalp was, but sheer hot emotion willed any impending attempt to recall memories away. Walking backwards quickly, she pointed at the blonde woman. "Call you soon."

Elsa remained rooted to that spot for a full ten minutes. She saw Anna take her cousin's hand, retrieve the plane tickets, and lead her through security. She saw the two of them disappear around the corner of the terminal gate. She felt the swelling of the welts on her harshly pinched cheeks. She felt forceful, hot lips pressed against her own. She tasted watermelon chapstick. Her chest heaved from exertion, even ten minutes afterwards.

What she didn't **hear** was a hateful voice in her mind, damning her.

A concerned security guard approached Elsa slowly, watching for erratic behavior. "Excuse me, miss?" the man offered. "Are you...are you alright?"

Elsa's brain finally finished processing everything that had happened, and she had absolutely no more brain power to expend. She looked the security guard dead in the eye and said, "Excuse me, I need to go home and molest myself." The blonde woman took hold of her suitcase and left the airport in a daze.


	11. Chapter 11: Can't leave just yet

**Chapter eleven**

**Can't leave just yet**

Sadly, before she could return to her cousin's apartment, Elsa felt it prudent to stop by the construction site and have a word with Kristoff to make sure her foreman was up to speed on the impending administrative visit and changes. Pulling into the lot, she noticed a group of workers huddled around a makeshift drawing board. Her blond haired foreman was right in the middle of the group, talking animatedly and gesturing to the laid out blueprints.

Shutting the engine off, Elsa stepped out of the car, and leaned against the hood for a few minutes. She had no desire to run right into another conversation, and was not yet mentally prepared to unravel the events of the last hour, so she merely shut her eyes and let the cool early afternoon fall air lull her into a state of relaxation. The stinging of her cheeks had subsided quite a bit, leaving only a dull ache, similar to the ache in her heart from both her sister and her cousin.

_Relax. Breathe. _Elsa checked her phone idly. No new messages, and she shouldn't expect a phone call from Anna for at least another three hours. Lazily digging a small hole in the gravel lot with the toe of her tennis shoes, she wondered if her cousin would want her to move out now. The blonde almost felt relief when the first knife twisting sting of betrayal in her heart was directed not at herself, but at her superiors for their poor time management.

As wrapped up in her own thoughts as she was, Elsa did not notice the group of construction workers break up, nor Kristoff approach her and call her name several times.

"Elsa? Boss? You...did you come to see me?" the foreman offered, waving his hand in front of Elsa's face. As if waking up from a trance, she blinked, shook her head, and looked at him in a slightly startled manner.

"Kristoff…I'm sorry. I...well jesus, I don't need to tell you what kind of a day it's been, now do I?" Elsa said, smiling wryly and wincing at the discomfort smiling brought to her cheeks.

Her foreman raised an inquisitive eyebrow and replied, "I don't know, no offense but you look like you're having a worse time of it than me." Shoving work gloved hands into his coverall pockets casually, he tentatively said, "Anything a good set of ears for listening might help with?"

Shaking her head, Elsa walked towards Kristoff and clapped him on his shoulder. "Honestly, the best thing for me right now is a distraction." She looked up at the more than half completed frame of the music superstore. "And we sure as hell have a big one of those hanging over our heads for the next few days."

Nodding grimly, Kristoff headed back to the drawing board he'd laid out earlier, and Elsa followed. "I don't know if you got the email with the changes yet…" he remarked. Elsa shook her head in the negative, so her foreman nodded before continuing. "It's mostly exterior cosmetic changes. Aside from some, ah, creative changes to the basement's structure, there shouldn't be much of a progress delay." Elsa raised an eyebrow at his use of the phrase 'creative changes', and he held up his hands with an uneasy grin. "Nothing funny, boss. It's all solid work."

Elsa smiled tiredly. "I trust your judgment, of course. Tomorrow afternoon I'll be meeting with the franchise owner at the interior design office, and then Wednesday afternoon we'll be convening here at 2 in the afternoon. I...hate to task you with this dog and pony show…"

Kristoff interrupted with a wave of his hand. "All part of the deal. I'll make sure everything here is in tip top shape. You...you certainly look like you'd rather be elsewhere this week."

Elsa's shoulders sagged, and she briefly told her foreman about the news. He sighed, giving her a sympathetic look. "It's absolute garbage that they put you on the spot like this. Well, you never know...maybe we'll be able to get that second meeting moved up. Then you can redeem your ticket for a Wednesday morning flight and still make it up there in time."

The blonde architect shrugged, resting a hand on the drawing table and leaning heavily on it for support. "If it happens, I'd consider it a miracle, but at any rate we have to manage our end with what we know."

Elsa stayed at the job site with Kristoff for another half hour, talking about work related particulars. The last ten minutes saw them seated on a concrete divider, watching the sun approach the San Francisco skyline. An unusually cold breeze blew in from the bay, and Elsa gave her friend a wry smile. "I say it's about time to head home. Tomorrow morning comes awfully early and today was hell on earth."

Kristoff let out a boisterous laugh, promising his boss he'd have coffee waiting for her whenever she showed up on site. Elsa tried to demur, but the foreman wouldn't hear of it. "I'll make a phone call or two tomorrow; see if I can't get that second meeting moved up." At the blonde woman's skeptical look, he replied, "Hey, I may not know many people, but one of them just might be the right one for this."

The two said their goodbyes, and Elsa quashed the sudden and intense need she felt for a hug. Kristoff must have seen something in her eyes, because he reached out and squeezed her shoulder, encouraging her to keep her chin up. The blonde man turned to close up his office. Elsa zipped up her windbreaker, feeling just a bit more relaxed, and whispered her thanks into the wind for the coworker who was slowly becoming a trusted friend.

* * *

"_This is your captain speaking. We will be descending into Denver Regional Airport shortly. The flight attendants will be coming through the cabin to ensure all garbage is properly disposed of. Please make sure your tray tables and seats are in the full upright and locked positions. We ask that passengers please discontinue use of portable media devices at this time. There may be a bit of minor turbulence as we descend, so please ensure your seatbelts are securely fastened. On behalf of American Airlines, we thank you for flying with us today, and hope you enjoy your stay in Denver, Colorado." _The intercom shut off with a crackle, as two flight attendants began to walk through the plane cabin, collecting plastic cups and empty meal trays. The plane began to slowly descend, light wisps of clouds becoming slightly more dark and dense.

Rapunzel stared listlessly out the window, eyes watching the gradual change in cloud color outside. The stuffy air of the pressurized cabin had done little to revive her deflated spirits after her blow up with Elsa in the airport. She had managed to have half an hour of enjoyment from perusing the collection of travel magazines with her seatmate, Anna.

Her freckled cousin was able to find pictures from several locations the two had visited on their two month long exploration vacation following the brunette's graduation from high school. They'd even found an article on famous local cuisine in Frankfurt, Germany. Anna had read the article to her cousin in excited, yet hushed, tones. Rapunzel spent most of the magazine browsing session with her head on her cousin's shoulder, arms interlocked. Afterwards, Anna tried to bring up the topic of her sister, but Rapunzel had shut down almost immediately. She spent the last hour staring vacantly out the airplane window, though one hand still grasped her cousin's.

Anna, meanwhile, was quite quickly coming to terms with her hatred of airplane landings. The cabin rattled slightly, the lights flickered, and her teeth chattered. A thin sheen of sweat beaded on the redhead's forehead, and she spared only a brief glance out the darkened window before her eyes slammed back to staring at the seat in front of her. Everything felt hot and a small voice in her head was shouting that something in the plane was **broken**. Her vision blurred.

Anna blinked. Her hand suddenly felt cold...as did her cousin's hand. Cold and...wet? The redhead lifted their joined hands, looking at them carefully, and noticed Rapunzel was also looking at her with a sympathetic stare. The brunette's right hand shook a cup of ice, cubes rattling pleasantly.

"You look hot." Rapunzel said, smiling impishly. "Pun possibly intended. Still not a fan of the descent, huh?" The brunette took another cube, sliding it slowly across Anna's forehead.

Anna chuckled nervously. "What, you mean we're landing already? I had n-n-no idea."

Giggling herself, Rapunzel slid the ice cube down the side of her cousin's face, underneath her chin, and cupped it against the freckled young woman's pulse. Gradually, Anna's hammering heart slowed its breakneck pace. Her breathing returned to normal, and soon after, the plane descended below the clouds. From the window, a clear view of Denver could be seen.

Anna squirmed, exhaling heavily. She squeezed her cousin's hand. "I am wet and absolutely filthy." she stated, scrunching up her nose. Turning her head to look at Rapunzel, Anna opened her eyes and smiled groggily. "But my travel buddy takes good care of me."

The brunette returned her smile, hand lingering on the freckled young woman's neck for a few moments longer, before withdrawing.

"If I call Elsa later...could you please talk to her?" Anna whispered. Rapunzel blanched slightly. The redhead tried again. "I'm not saying to apologize. Just...to tell her we got here."

Rapunzel's pout became a gentle frown. She laid her head on Anna's shoulder. "I could've handled that better. I don't really...have the energy to adult right now?"

"We all need a break from adulting now and then." Anna agreed quietly.

Rapunzel shook her head slowly. "High school graduation. College graduation. I...I didn't expect her to come, but I was still sad when she didn't show up." The brunette thought out loud for a moment. "Sad? Mad? Who even knows. I...I do know she didn't deserve my getting bitchy."

Anna said nothing, merely unfastening her seat belt and unclasping their hands. She put her arm around her cousin and drew her into a cuddle.

"The flight attendant people are gonna yell at you." Rapunzel whispered.

Anna's only reply was to hold her cousin closer.

"If...if you call her, I'll talk to her." the brunette relented, letting the warmth of the freckled young woman wash over her tired body and mind.

* * *

The scent of lavender and rose drifted through the bathroom. Hot water plied Elsa's muscles, melting away her bone deep weariness and leaving her limbs limp and useless. Reaching lazily over to the shampoo rack, the blonde woman removed a bottle of Aloe Vera. She squirted a liberal amount onto her hands, gently massaging her puffy, red cheeks. Her sister definitely had a strong pair of hands.

Elsa sunk lower into the bathtub, water rising up over her ears and framing her face neatly. She licked her lips, heart sinking when her tongue only tasted a hint of watermelon chapstick left over from the kiss. Maybe she'd run down to the corner store and pick up some more.

_You really are extra grotesque tonight._

Elsa splashed the hot water in frustration, shutting her mouth and quickly dunking her head under the hot water. The heat soaked her swollen cheeks, making them feel worse, and the blonde blew out a few frustrated bubbles. "_You don't kiss somebody you hate._"

_That was a mercy kiss. You pretty much ripped your cousin's heart out. Anna had to get your hallucinating ass back to the present somehow._

Elsa could not argue with that. It was only natural for Rapunzel to be angry. The blonde had missed both her high school graduation and college graduation. She was pretty much as unreliable as they came. Arriving in San Francisco, her vibrant cousin was the only truly positive influence in her life, and the guilt Elsa felt for needing and wanting to rely on the brunette was crippling.

Her oxygen starved lungs protested the submersion, but Elsa stubbornly fought to remain under water. If she could manage to move Wednesday afternoon's meeting to the morning, she might be able to make it in time to be there for Rapunzel and Anna during the funeral. She was her cousin's number one admirer. She absolutely could not fail her again.

From somewhere off in the distance, Elsa could have sworn she heard a faint ringing. She vaguely supposed that was what happened when you held your breath for too long. Maybe it was time to come up for a breath of…

_It's your phone, you complete waste of air._

"_Phone...go away work...wait, it's night time. ANNA!_" Elsa erupted from the tub, water and bubbles splashing everywhere as her hands scrambled to find purchase on **anything** and she attempted to learn how to stand all over again.

The phone rang a second time.

Her feet slipped precariously in the tub and the blonde woman flung her arms around the shower curtain, clinging to it and praying her weight wouldn't rip it off. One soaking foot gained traction on the bathroom rug, and she hurled herself at the door, grasping the handle and twisting at it fruitlessly with wet hands. It **finally** turned, and she threw the door open, dashing into the living room and scattering drops of water everywhere.

The phone rang a third time.

Elsa's wet hands slapped on the coffee table, scattering magazines. No phone. Her ears picked up the sound of a buzz. Eyes shot to the kitchen table, where her phone was lit up as if it was Christmas. Naked as a jaybird, she threw herself into the kitchen, feet sliding across the linoleum floor. Her hip collided with the kitchen table, wet chest falling forward and slapping soggily on the oak wood. Wet hands scrambled to grasp the phone, which just began its fourth ring. Feet still slipping on the kitchen floor, Elsa leaned heavily on the table to keep from falling, and pressed the call accept button while smooshing the phone against the wet hair that covered her ear. "Hello? Anna? Hello?!" she gasped.

A beat. Several moments passed. Finally, Elsa heard soft breathing on the other end.

"Anna, please answer. I literally fell out of the tub and dove naked and wet onto the kitchen table to answer." Elsa tried to steady her ragged breathing, not trusting her wet feet to support her just yet. "Did you land okay?"

A timid voice finally responded. "So we leave, and you have a naked dance party, huh? I see how it is."

Elsa's heart clenched painfully. "Ra...Rapunzel?" Her body suddenly felt very cold and damp. "You...I mean...are you there okay?" Pressing her left hand against the table, Elsa leaned on the edge and attempted to push herself up.

Her knees wobbled. She heard a sigh on the other end. "Yeah...we landed. It's...I don't know what time-" Elsa's left hand slipped and her torso smacked against the kitchen table. Her cell phone was knocked from her soggy, pruned hand and took a lucky bounce onto the living room carpet. The blonde's feet slid out from under her and she fell backwards on her naked butt. She threw her forearms behind her in a panic and managed to break her backwards fall, sliding gracelessly to the edge of the linoleum floor.

"Elsa? Elsa? What the hell was that?!" Rapunzel's suddenly alert and panicked voice shouted from the phone.

Elsa rolled over, crawling into the living room, and groggily reached for her thankfully unbroken phone. Bringing it back to her ear, she rolled onto her back, stars swimming in her vision and afraid to move again. "I...I'm here." her wavering voice assured her frantic cousin.

"Are you okay? Do you need to go to the hospital again?" Rapunzel's voice was clear and direct. Elsa hadn't heard her this aware since...since before the news of her father.

"I fell." the blonde said plainly. "I'm alright. I'm just gonna lay here on the living room floor until I'm all dry." Elsa groaned, already feeling the tremors of a headache approaching,

Rapunzel let out a heavy breath. "You worry me to death...nerd face." Elsa couldn't bring herself to hope she was hearing a smile in her younger cousin's voice, but her heart swelled at hearing the affectionate nickname.

The blonde woman's worry over her cousin finally won out over the shock of her fall, and she shuddered. "I...I won't keep you, then. I know you're tired. Both of you."

"Hey...hey." Rapunzel cooed. "Shut up for a minute. We're in a taxi right now. Anna fell asleep, like, right after she handed me the phone. She snores...in case you were interested." Elsa's heart clenched sweetly. "Look, I...I'm handling this badly. You know I told you the past is in the past...and it is." The blonde woman heard her cousin breathing softly and unevenly. "It feels like...like I aged twenty years in a day. Regardless...whatever the fuck ever. I'm sorry I went mega bitch on you. I love you...and don't you fucking dare forget that." Elsa could hear the thorough exhaustion in the brunette's voice, and she had a sudden and desperate need to embrace her.

Elsa sucked in a sharp breath. "My last meeting is Wednesday afternoon. I'm going to get it moved to that morning...or die trying. I'm not promising anything. I'm...hoping." she finished lamely, but with a fierce resolution.

The blonde **felt** the warmth swell in her cousin's response. "Then I'll hope, too. Now get off the floor and get some sleep, nerdface. Put some clothes on too." A beat, followed by, "I...I love you."

"I love you too." Elsa replied. Several seconds later, the phone clicked, and went dark.

_She's right, you know. _

_ "She thinks I can make it out there?"_

_ No, that you'll fucking freeze to death lying here. Put some clothes on, holy shit._

Elsa groaned, dragging her mostly dry, nude body to a sitting position. She flexed her left arm, counting her lucky stars that it hadn't been re-broken in that little escapade. Having had enough of falling down for one day, the blonde slowly crawled to her bedroom. She knew she'd need both energy and charisma if she was going to convince the franchise owner to move up the meeting timetable.

* * *

The taxi pulled up to the stately manor of Rapunzel's deceased father, now inhabited solely by her stepmother, Goethel. Staring from the taxi window up at the wrought iron gates, the driver turned back to Anna and Rapunzel, and drawled, "So, what's the plan, ladies?"

Anna squeezed her cousin's hand gently. "I don't want to impose on family...I mean...on shit snacks…" The freckled woman's tongue fumbled over her choice of words.

Rapunzel shook her head with a small smile. "No, it's okay. I know you're going to meet Eugene at the hotel, and I don't want him sitting around wondering if you got lost or something." The brunette grasped her carry on duffel bag tightly. "She's my stepmom. She's...family. Regardless of what...what happened in the past. Daddy would want me to...to try. Bring a little sunshine…"

Anna nodded, bringing her cousin in for a tight hug. Pulling away, she pressed a kiss to a wet cheek, giving a watery chuckle as her thumb wiped away some of the wetness. "No tears, now. She'll think I've been manhandling you. Give me a call later, when you're settled in for the night, okay?"

Rapunzel nodded, but before turning to leave, she added quietly, "I...don't wanna be here longer than tonight. Can I...tomorrow…"

Anna shushed her with a boop on the brunette's nose. "I'll make sure the room has extra blankets and pillows for the bed. I'll send Eugene for you when you're ready tomorrow, okay?"

One last hand squeeze, and Rapunzel exited the taxi. She retrieved her rolling suitcase from the trunk, extending the handle and dragging it up to the intercom. Anna rolled down her window and blew a kiss to her cousin, who caught it with a small smile, and sent back one of her own. With that, the taxi pulled away, leaving the 24 year old brunette alone in front of her childhood home.

Steeling her nerves, Rapunzel pressed a shaky index finger to the intercom button. "Goethel? It's me. May I...may I please come in?" Her voice wavered uncomfortably, and there was no reply over the speaker. A full thirty seconds later, the intercom buzzed, and the black, wrought iron gate slowly opened.

Hauling her luggage through the gate, Rapunzel pulled it shut, and began the long walk down the driveway. A row of ornate lamp posts were on her left and right, each surrounded by fancy shrubbery. Oddly, though, not one lamp was on. Several lights were on at the house, however, the dark driveway lane struck the brunette as foreboding and scary. Nothing like her childhood memories. "I suppose...I guess she's mourning, too." was what Rapunzel told herself.

Upon arriving at the front door, Rapunzel was assaulted by several bittersweet memories. Prom and pictures in front of the house. Being seen off to her first art camp by her father on this very porch. Six years old, all blonde hair and wide eyes, sharing breakfast with her mother and father on the old porch swing. So much had changed. The brunette's strength faltered, and she took a minute to collect herself before approaching the door and ringing the bell.

Several agonizingly long minutes passed. A familiar Colorado chill swept through the air, causing Rapunzel to pull her coat tighter around her shoulders. The same weather she used to celebrate with her mother and father. With Elsa…

The door handle clicked, and was slowly opened from the inside. Dressed in a maroon turtleneck sweater and black slacks, Goethel, the brunette's stepmother, was as refined and poised as ever. A few more grey hairs, a face slightly more gaunt, but still the same Dean of the Academy.

"Rapunzel. It breaks my heart for you to have had to return under these...sorrowful conditions." Goethel's voice oozed sincerity. "Come in, child. Come in."

Hauling her suitcase inside, Rapunzel briefly basked in the heat of the home, chilled bones already feeling thawed. Her stepmother stood at the entrance to the sitting room, beckoning her forward. "Leave your luggage at the door. Come, sit and have tea with me. I will...relay events as they have happened, and are going to happen." The brunette nodded briefly, setting her duffel bag down next to the suitcase, and joining her stepmother in the adjacent room.

Several ornate sofas were in the 'sitting room'. A grand china display case, featuring silver and gold dinnerware sets, sparkled in the dim light. Tea had been set out at the small table that sat by one of the large windows which looked out to the driveway. Goethel took sure, confident steps over to a seat, while Rapunzel looked left and right, stepping hesitantly, unused to the home being so poorly lit. She already wished Anna was still with her.

Wan face betraying little emotion, Rapunzel's stepmother recounted the events of the accident outside the manor gates. Thomas was expecting a delivery of lumber later the following week, but had been informed of a last minute shipment that made it available for delivery Saturday morning. The crew was short handed, and could not promise same day delivery, but Rapunzel's father had insisted he could help unload the planks.

The day of delivery came, and as the planks were being unloaded by forklift, the machine malfunctioned. Thomas was trapped underneath it, and in his panic, the forklift operator hit the cargo release button.

Goethel visibly shuddered. "I know you will take no solace in knowing it was a quick, painless death." Her eyes closed and she took another sip of the now cold tea.

Rapunzel hadn't touched her drink. She felt sorrow, but no urge to cry. Anger, but no desire to scream. Her voice seemed to act of its own accord, outside of her command. "Will charges be brought up on the crew or the company for this accident?"

Goethel shook her head. "Unfortunately, the company was not insured. You remember your father's hobby of constructing boats? He was trying to partner with a fledgling supply company, building custom seaworthy vessels for high paying clients. I told him repeatedly that an uninsured company posed a risk, but he was dead set on helping them." Rapunzel shuddered at her stepmother's poor choice of words, but the older woman showed no reaction.

"I would ask why there is no viewing, but I suppose...the answer's obvious." The brunette's voice was hollow and empty. Her mind would not allow her to picture her father in the state the accident most likely left him.

Goethel nodded again, draining her cup of tea. "The family will executor will be here at 7pm tomorrow night. Your presence will be required for that. The funeral is at 2pm Wednesday at Oak Hills Cemetary."

Rapunzel nodded dumbly. "If that is the extent of the important information, I think I'll just...go lay down for the night."

Her stepmother nodded, rising from her seat. "Did you travel with somebody who is picking you up, or shall I request a taxi?"

Rapunzel's mind locked down. A faint, persistent ringing buzzed in her ears. Dimly, she was aware of herself saying, "I...wait. I can't...there isn't a room for me here?"

Eyebrows knitting in confusion, Goethel's voice was laced with exasperation. She spoke as though she were addressing a child. "Well, no, of course not. Your father has passed away, but this does not change the past." Taking two steps towards the bewildered brunette, her stepmother loomed forebodingly. "Neither your father, God rest his soul, nor I have received any indication of you renouncing your...deviant lifestyle."

Rapunzel's could hear each beat of her heart. Each squeeze and pump of blood as it rushed through her body, flowed past her ears, dulled her hearing further and made her vision swim.

Her stepmother sighed dramatically. "Or have you already forgotten the visit on that day, almost...what? Nearly six years ago, if memory serves me correctly.

"They're doing that thing again…" Nicholas groaned, face buried in two pillows. He shifted uncomfortably, feeling Sarah's improbably warm toes press against his calves. "Holy hell Sar, them feets is dangerous!"

The full figured, raven haired woman cursed in Russian, rolling away and lazily propping herself up on her elbows. Eyes still half shut and pixie cut **completely** disheveled, she slurred, "What thing? Oh, you mean that thing where they need to eat food, so they make noise?" She gave him a pointed look, scratching the brown haired young man's shoulder playfully.

He blanched. "What's that look for! I fed the children **yesterday**!" Grabbing her hand, he kissed the pinky finger and then pointed her own index finger back at her. "No no no, I'm pretty sure today is your day."

Sarah shook her head tiredly. "Nope, nuh uh, don't even play me like that. I was the day before, and there's no way I'm leaving this bed with as **cold** as the floor is this month." Her eyes flicked endearingly to the foot of the bed. "Guess that means…"

Nicholas grinned, following her gaze. "Gotta be…" He looked to the foot of the bed as well, where a short, brunette young woman was completely cocooned in blankets, tangled among the legs of the other two and making an overly dramatic attempt at snoring.

"Oi, lazybutt, it's your day to be mama cat!" Sarah giggled warningly. "I'm gonna launch a pokey attack if you don't tend to those noisy children!" A muffled, unintelligible sentence escaped from the blanket cocoon, but the young woman made no attempt to wake up. In fact, she grasped Nicholas' left leg and locked her own legs around Sarah's knees even more insistently.

Sitting up in bed, Nicholas spoke with an audible sense of foreboding finality. "Right then, damn the torpedos, full speed ahead!" Together, the brown haired man and the raven haired woman each grabbed a section of the cocoon of blankets, and quickly yanked. A pouty, short, wild-haired brunette tumbled gracelessly out of her hiding place. "We found a Rapunzel!"

Sarah grinned, tickling a stray Rapunzel foot that kicked out impetuously. "Pokey pokey, you're in for it now!" The brunette squealed hysterically as her two lovers assaulted her without mercy, hands finding feet, ribs, armpits, and any place that was unguarded.

"Ohhhhhhh, okay okay!" Rapunzel moaned, slamming her arms against her sides. "I give, I give, mercy!" After Nicholas and Sarah relented, the brunette kissed each of their feet, earning the usual affectionate chuckle and smile from them.

Standing up unsteadily, the brunette cried, "God damn Sam, the floor **is** cold this month! I'm gonna slap the shit out of the super until he gets the heating fixed properly!" Quickly hopping into slippers, she tossed an extra large, grey knit sweater over her spaghetti strap top and workout shorts. When Rapunzel reached the bedroom door, she turned to her two loves. "Oh, I made a reservation at La Chez Pierre for two nights, during the ol' parental unit visit. Penthouse suite for my honey bunnies!" Winking and blowing a kiss, she headed out to heed the insistent meows of their two cats.

"Trying to soothe our feelings of abandonment with fancy hotels, huh?" Nicholas called out, failing miserably to inflect his voice with believable hurt.

Sarah gave her brown haired love a conspiratorial grin. "I think she needs to be reminded of just how serious we are." Nicholas returned her grin with one of his own, and the two quietly put on slippers.

Out in the kitchen, Rapunzel had just finished giving both cats their morning eye drops, when a gentle knock came from the front door. Setting the eye drops down, she muttered, "Don't worry, dears. Mama's gonna see who's here at this ungodly hour of the morning, then you'll get your noms, okay?" Prancing to the front door, Rapunzel made sure the low hanging collar of her sweater wasn't hanging **too** low, before opening the door. "G'morning, what's the…"

Her father's face filled her vision. "Baby Beary!" Thomas cackled, embracing Rapunzel and hauling her back inside the apartment. Goethel quickly followed the two inside, noting her stepdaughter's look of absolute surprise and...was that shock?

"D...Daddy! Goethel! Um...is it next week already?!" Rapunzel choked out, mouth caught between a halfhearted grin and a terrified cringe.

Goethel interjected. "Well, sweetie, I rearranged some business meetings to next month, and your father managed to complete his latest **masterpiece **a whole week early, so we decided to surprise you!" Giving Rapunzel a suspicious wink, she walked into the kitchen, and wasted no time in policing the area. "Oh sweetie, you shouldn't just leave dishes out like this. Especially if you have adorable little kittens running around, isn't that right…"

Thomas chuckled, regarding his daughter proudly. "So Beary, I promise we won't get in your way today. Whatever you have to do, we're happy just to tag along and watch our big, grown up girl in the big city!" He hugged his shocked daughter again, before she gently extricated herself.

"Daddy...I mean, it's awesome to see you guys. I...do I have plans today? Umm…" Rapunzel stammered, eyes darting to and fro nervously. Her stepmother was already shelving dishes and checking cupboards, supposedly for mice, but the brunette had her doubts. There was no time to waste, though. "Daddy! I think the three of us should run out and get breakfast now!"

Thomas chuckled at his daughter's enthusiasm. "Right now? But Beary, you're...barely dressed!"

Goethel snickered from in the kitchen. "Oh honey, there you go with your 'dad' jokes…"

Rapunzel protested. "No no no, I'm fine! Really, there's this great cafe just down the street that-"

"YOUR BODY IS OURS!" Nicholas and Sarah cried, flinging the bedroom door open and stampeding down the hall towards the living room.

Rapunzel froze in absolute horror. Her father looked over towards the shout, muttering, "What in the blazes…"

Tromping around the corner, Nicholas and Sarah burst into the living room. He was in naught but underwear, and she in only panties. "It's feel good time, Punzie Wunzie! Drop your socks and…" the two young adults faltered at the sight of Rapunzel's father staring at them.

Thomas' jaw went slack. His mouth opened and closed several times, unable to speak. Nicholas and Sarah mirrored his actions, looking to and fro in nervous confusion.

"Daa...wait I can…" Rapunzel began, before her stepmother strode from the kitchen.

Goethel surveyed the scene calmly. "What are...why are...you two are Rapunzel's friends from school, are you not?" Nicholas and Sarah looked at each other quickly, unsure how to respond. It apparently didn't matter, because Goethel continued her questioning. "Why are you naked? What are you doing with our daughter?"

Thomas finally found his voice. "Bea...Rapunzel? What is...what **is** this?" His hands found her shoulders, and his eyes trembled in confusion.

Goethel had somehow slithered her way into the bedroom already, and poked her head out, voice accusatory. "There's only one bed here, and it's not **your** bed, Rapunzel! This bed...are you **sharing** this bed?" Rapunzel's lips quivered, and she fought to regain control of the situation.

"Listen, I can explain! These people, these…" the brunette gestured vaguely at Sarah and Nicholas, who regarded her with an ever increasing expression of hurt and confusion.

"I...I can't...this can't be what I'm…" Thomas stuttered, stepping backwards. His wife caught him by the shoulders.

Goethel muttered soothingly. "Now now, dear. Listen. There must be some kind of...**explanation.**" The last word positively dripped from the older woman's tongue as her eyes burned into Rapunzel's.

Nicholas, at last, spoke up. "Mr. and Mrs. Corona. My name is Nicholas Sakh and this is my partner, Sarah Fostudil. Rapunzel is our partner, and we love her dearly. Everything she's told you and-"

"Disgusting!" The word came shrieking from Goethel's mouth. "This is...this...**abomination**!" She pulled at Thomas' shoulders, eyes wide and never leaving Rapunzel's. "What...what have you **done** to our **family?**"

Rapunzel's heart clenched and her stomach twisted. She felt as if she would vomit right there. Wrenching her eyes from the accusing ones of her stepmother, she cast a pleading stare at her father. "Daddy...I didn't mean to...I love these…"

Thomas' face was starkly pale. He stood in the doorway, eyebrows knitted and lips trembling. Tears pricked the corners of his eyes. "I don't...I don't understand. Did we...did I...I raised you wrong?"

Rapunzel took a hesitant stumble towards her father, but he put his hand out to stop her.

"Don't...I can't." the greying man's face contorted in misery. "I...Beary. I can't...can't see you...here." Goethel's hands were wrapped around her father's midsection, and Rapunzel watched Thomas stumble shakily backwards through the door. His haunted gaze never left hers, and before the door was slammed shut, Goethel shot her one last venomous glare.

"You've **destroyed** your father." With that, the woman slammed the apartment door shut.

Something in Rapunzel's mind broke that day. She sat right down on the floor. She didn't move, didn't speak, didn't eat for a week straight. Something basic, fundamental, a part of who she was. She was only drawn out of her near comatose state when her younger cousin, Anna, arrived in the city to visit.

Nicholas and Sarah did their very best to care for the affected young woman. Rapunzel, however, remained mostly unresponsive, apart from Anna's visits, which became more and more frequent as the freckled girl began to understand how seriously the brunette had been wounded. She was affected in such a way, that would not happen again, until five years later, when she learned that her father had died.

Goethel stood, holding the front door open. Rapunzel somehow found herself clutching the suitcase and duffel bag she'd brought with her. Standing toe to toe with her stepmother, the brunette struggled to voice any words with real meaning.

"What…" Rapunzel croaked, tears springing anew from her eyes and streaming down her cheeks. "What...what did you do?"

Goethel's gaunt face drew into a sneer. Voice lashing like a whip, she spat out, "I took home your father, who you **broke**. You are not welcome to sleep under this roof. I will see you promptly at 7 PM tomorrow for the final execution of Thomas' last will and testament."

The brunette's face contorted, limbs losing all feeling. "What...did I ever do to you?" was all she could whisper.

Goethel offered a wan, humorless smile. "You will **never know. Begone.**"

The door slammed, and Rapunzel found herself back in the cold, biting air of the fall night.

Her heavy footfalls led her through the gate, which creaked closed with a metallic grind after she had crossed the threshold.

Lights of cars, trucks, and motorcycles flashed and illuminated the cold, broken brunette as she stumbled along the side of the road. Town was in this direction. She had nowhere else to go. Her phone lay in her duffel bag, fully charged, but she did not have the presence of mind to use it.

Her breath came out in cold puffs and her lips were thoroughly chapped. A loud roar came from behind her and seemed poised to swallow her up. All around her became bright.

Hands. Warm hands. Four hands? Voices.

"What was she doing out here? Why wasn't she at home?"

"That fucking bitch. I'll fucking kill her myself."

"Eugene, just get us back to the hotel. I'll hold her in the cab and try to warm her up."

"I'm gonna put your roof up to keep the heat in there. Hang onto her, and anything else you can."

Hands touched her. A body. So warm. Copper and white. Moving fast now. Warm breath.

"You're my travel buddy, and I'm not leaving you."

Hope.

"You're my bodyguard, and I'm your number one admirer."

Can't leave just yet. Still people here who love me.


	12. Chapter 12: Hoped you'd come

**Chapter twelve**

**Hoped you'd come**

Elsa's phone rang again. The blonde woman twisted uncomfortably in bed, grumbling about 'fucking devil phones'. Cracking a bleary eye, she peered at the alarm clock on her nightstand, which read 11:48 PM. Three hours of sleep had done little to refresh her, but she grabbed her phone anyway, mashing the call accept button.

"Mmmna...Anna?" Elsa mumbled sleepily, rolling onto her back and drawing the covers up to her neck. "What's the story?" A yawn punctuated the middle of the question.

Anna giggled slightly. "Good evening to you too, sleepyhead. We...we have a problem."

Elsa sat up in bed, all traces of sleep leaving her voice. "What...where's Rapunzel?"

"She's here at the hotel with us." The redhead slowly paced down the hall, headed towards the vending machines. "Eugene got here after I dropped Rapunzel off at her old house. I told him I left her there for the night to talk about...family things, with her stepmom. He was...let's just say, not pleased." Fingering several dollars bills in her jeans pocket, Anna mentally double checked the drinks her friends wanted, while filling her sister in on the evening's events. "I thought...I thought things had gotten better from what happened between them a few years ago. I was...wrong."

By now the blonde was sitting on the edge of the bed, both hands cradling her cell phone. "What happened, Anna? What did she do?!"

"Goethel…" Anna spat bitterly. She'd dropped the 'aunt' label for the woman long ago. "She told Punzie she couldn't stay at the house. She...Elsa, she sent her stepdaughter away. Punzie had to **walk** in the **cold** along the highway. She tried to...walk all the way to Denver…"

"But she's there with you now? She's okay?" Elsa stammered hotly,

Anna sighed. "Yeah, all thanks to Eugene. I rode in the cab of his motorcycle to find her after she didn't answer her phone. We crisscrossed the roads she would most likely take to get into town. She's okay now, I think, but Elsa...her lips were **blue** and she was **so cold** when we found her." Anna's voice cracked at the end and she sniffled.

Elsa was already standing, yanking on slacks. "As long as you're sure she doesn't need medical attention. I'm calling work and telling them to go fuck themselves. I'll call again when I'm at the airport, alright?"

Anna's breath was heavy, and Elsa heard the hitch.

"Anna, talk to me, honey. Do you get what I'm-" Elsa had the phone squished between her head and her shoulder, arm haphazardly snapping buttons on her long sleeved shirt, when Anna interjected.

"Don't tell your boss to 'fuck off'." Anna whispered in a gentle chide. "But...hurry up and get here. I...we both **need** you."

Elsa whispered a fierce 'I love you' before hanging up. Slamming her feet into shoes, she eyed her still-packed suitcase in the hallway, thankful she hadn't bothered to unpack yet. Flipping through her call log, that morning's phone call with her boss still fresh in her memory, she hit 'redial'.

The phone rang four times, before going to voicemail. "Fuck that." Elsa breathed, staggering out of the bedroom with shoes not yet tied. Tossing her carry on over her shoulder, the blonde grasped her suitcase and headed for the door. "I'll call until his fucking phone explodes."

Three missed calls later, phone currently ringing on the fourth try, Elsa was tossing her suitcase into the trunk of her rental car, when somebody finally picked up.

"Mmph...Miss Arendelle? What is the meaning of multiple calls at this time of night?" Mr. Weselton sleepily reprimanded from his bed. His wife shifted uncomfortably next to him, and the old gentleman reached blindly for his eyeglasses.

Digging into her jeans pocket, Elsa pulled out her bluetooth earpiece, powering it on and affixing it to her right ear. "Sir, I don't have much time to talk, so listen closely." The blonde woman yanked the driver's side door open, hopping in, and starting the engine.

"Listen...what? There's no good reason to-" her boss began, but was hotly cut off.

"I said **shut up and listen**." Elsa slammed the car into reverse, spinning the wheel furiously to pull out, before barely pausing to shoot out into the night street. "My sister and cousin are in Denver right now." Throwing semantics right out the window, Elsa went for the quickest possible explanation. "My stepmom almost **killed** my cousin. My family needs me there **now**. I'm getting on a plane in forty five minutes. If this costs me my job, know that I don't blame you. I just love my family **more.**"

Mr. Weselton remained silent for a few moments. At length, he spoke quickly and evenly. "Can you get a hold of your lead foreman? Based on your previous updates, he seems more than qualified to cover things in your absence."

Elsa grunted an affirmative. "He's next on my list to call. I will walk him through anything he's unsure of, but Kristoff is extremely competent and a trustworthy friend."

"Understood. I will get in touch with the franchise owner and coordinate the change in meeting location, as well as inform him he'll be speaking with Mr. Bjorgmann." The greying man yanked open his nightstand drawer, quickly thumbing through a rolodex of contacts.

"Thank you, sir. I do apologize for the great inconvenience this-" Elsa began to apologize, but was herself cut off.

"Apologize, my ass." her boss chuckled grimly. "Just make sure your family is safe, Elsa. I'd be doing a great disservice to the memory of your parents if I said anything different. Take care."

"You do likewise, sir." Elsa replied, a hint of sentimentality in her voice at the goodbye. The line went dead, and the blonde took all of three seconds to compose herself and take note of how far she was from the airport. Shortly afterwards, she barked a command, "Dial Kristoff." The blonde's phone began making the connection, however her mind was already churning through scenarios that her sister and cousin could be facing in Denver at that very moment.

* * *

"I'll have an iced tea, pretty please." Rapunzel murmured, wriggling comfortably under the veritable mountain of blankets and comforters. The hotel room's heating was cranked up to a sweltering 80 degrees, and the brunette's lips were now much closer to their usual off-pink color.

Seated by her bed, on a desk chair turned backwards, Eugene shook his head and gave his former girlfriend a rueful grin. "You would want something cold to drink after the hell you went through, Goldie. Only you." He ruffled the brunette's bangs playfully, and she sighed in contentment.

Anna resisted chiding her cousin. "Fine, iced tea, but I'm getting you hot chocolate to go along with it."

Reaching out and grasping her cousin's hand, Rapunzel scrunched her nose and smiled tiredly. "Hey, what do you know, I actually love chocolate." Even tired, the playful sarcasm was still evident in her voice.

Anna squeezed the hand in return, murmuring, "My travel buddy." She turned to Eugene. "Can I get you anything?"

He shook his head in the negative. "Thanks, but I'm only staying a few minutes while you're out. Make sure this one doesn't crawl out the window and go swimming in the freezing pool water on a lark." Rapunzel stuck her tongue out and tried to blow a raspberry at the young man, but she found herself too tired, and her little pink tongue just waggled back and forth lazily.

Anna nodded, releasing her cousin's hand. "I'll let Elsa know what's going oin while I'm out. I **won't** be long." Rapunzel nodded, smiling encouragingly at the mention of her older cousin. The redhead crept outside, and closed the door quietly.

The sleepy brunette and the roguishly handsome young man spent a minute together in amiable silence, fingers laced together gently. Softly, he was the first to speak. "Not gonna lie, Goldie. You're looking pretty hot these days. Such a charmer...ain't nothing cool about you."

Rapunzel gave a dry chuckle, wiggling her wrist and enjoying the feeling of his fingers on hers. "What about you? What's that...aww, is that a beard? I think it's a beard anyway...a little baby beard."

Eugene scratched his scruff thoughtfully. "Hey now, this was three weeks of hard work to grow! I…" and just like that, he was out of quips for the night. "I'm not...back there yet, you know? Not yet...but it's getting there."

Rapunzel nodded somberly. "Me neither. I...you don't know how much I appreciate you coming."

He nodded with a smile, pressing his thumb against her palm. "I'm here, but I can't stay. I'll be blunt...your stepmom's bad news. I know you didn't give up on her...even after the bullshit she pulled a couple years ago."

Rapunzel bit her lip, looking away. "Yeah...can't change who somebody is. Takes a couple tries for lessons to stick for me, too."

Eugene's eyes misted over, and he gently put the brunette's hand back on her lap, covering her with yet another blanket. "I'm gonna...I'm gonna go see my dad."

Rapunzel's eyes went wide with disbelief. "What? Why...why now?"

"To put it bluntly, Goethel's a conniving little shit. I know my pops isn't gonna be thrilled to see me, but...some shit just doesn't add up." The brown haired young man had a cryptic, unreadable face at that moment.

Rapunzel nodded. "Sounds like detective intuition or something. That's why it's such a good fit for you…" she fluffed the blanket on her lap to accentuate the point. "Can't teach that at detective school."

Eugene shared the grin with her. "Your plate's full, so let us handle this. Say your goodbyes to your dad...remember that he's always in here." he murmured, pressing a hand against her chest.

The brunette sighed, nodding and blinking away imminent tears. "Hey...don't do anything...you know…"

"Stupid? Perish the thought." He held a hand over his heart. "Keep those cousins of yours around you at all times...got it?"

"Got it, detective." Rapunzel gave Eugene a mock salute, then somberly remarked, "I'm glad you're gonna talk with you dad. Not about this...but...dads, you know."

"Family is family." He agreed, patting her covered hand. "Even when it's not by blood. Even when it's...back to friends. Still family."

A tear slid down Rapunzel's cheek. "Still family," she croaked.

The hotel room door clicked and opened with a slow creak. Eugene stood up and, giving Rapunzel's lap a final pat, he headed to the door to have a word with Anna. The redhead stopped in the doorway, iced tea in one hand and hot chocolate in the other, and was relieved to see smiles on both of her friends' faces.

"Right, so I'm actually gonna go...check out the background on Worst Stepmom of the Century." Eugene said, scratching his hair thoughtfully.

Anna gave him a curious stare. "You think...she was involved somehow?"

He shrugged. "It's worth checking out. You know...hunches and shit. I'd love to get her locked up for about a thousand years."

Anna nodded wryly. "Not before I slug her one."

He chuckled. "I'd definitely look the other way." Slowly brushing past the freckled young woman, he bumped her shoulder with his own. "She's doing...better. On the other side of it, I think. Don't...don't let her go, will you?"

Anna bumped his shoulder back, giving the young man a reassuring smile. "I'm not going anywhere. We're not going anywhere." One last shared nod, and Eugene quietly left the hotel room, door clicking on his way out.

Making her way to her cousin's bed, Anna sat down on the edge, and placed both the bottle of iced tea and the cup of hot chocolate on the short dresser. Cocking an eyebrow, she remarked, "I see you sweet talked yourself into **another** blanket."

Rapunzel shrugged, giving the freckled young woman impish smile. "I'm the baby...gotta love me!"

Shoulders sagging, Anna let out a weary sigh. "Punzie, I have some newwoooOH!" The redhead squealed in surprise as warm hands grabbed her jacket, pulling her head down onto the collection of pillows. "Sneak attacks are no fair." she pouted.

"They're completely fair." Rapunzel insisted, lifting three blankets. "Now, step into my office and tell me your news, young lady."

"Office? More like sauna." Anna joked, demurring. Kicking off her boots, the redhead sidled up next to her blanket burrito cousin. Resting her right hand on one of the brunette's thankfully warm ones, Anna continued. "I called Elsa...told her what's going on."

"Oh…" Rapunzel whispered breathily. "Was she mad? Worried? She pretty much never trusted my stepmom. Scary accurate judge of character, that one…"

Anna flipped onto her stomach, looping an arm around Rapunzel's blanket pile of a stomach. "She's coming out here **right now**."

The brunette's eyes went wide with disbelief. "She's coming...but what about work? Won't she lose her job?"

Anna shook her head, copper locks rustling on the pillow. "Her boss is okay with it. But she was ready to tell everybody there to go fuck themselves."

Rapunzel sighed, emotional confusion evident, which she voiced. "I...I don't know whether to feel happy or...or guilty." The brunette looked down for a few seconds, before receiving a harsh tug on her hair. "Ouchies!"

"That's how important you are to her." Anna whispered fiercely, then added a correction. "To **us**. I can't even tell you how...how scared I was when we saw you on the highway…" Words failed her, and the redhead snuggled up against her cousin. "Fuck, I can't...this is…" the redhead's voice was thick with tears, and she quickly sat up. Shrugging off her jacket and yanking her jeans off, followed by her socks, she mumbled waterly, "I'm joining the burrito."

Rapunzel smiled tenderly, lifting her pile of blankets. "Come to mama." Anna crawled under the covers and drew her cousin against her body.

The brunette was practically a **furnace**, radiating warmth and energy. "You were so cold and tired…" Anna stammered, chin resting on top of Rapunzel's head. Her hand combed through the brunette's hair, earning a purr from the older woman. "I don't even remember...what I did to warm you up. I couldn't think. I…"

A warm hand pressed against Anna's lips. The redhead felt the sheets rustle for a moment, then she felt bare legs pressed up against her own. One leg slid in between hers, while the other hooked around her left calf. A tremulous voice whispered, "You did **this**."

Thumbs hooked into the bottom of her shirt, drawing it up to expose a freckled tummy. Soft hands massaged in slow circles on the front, before slowly working their way around to ticklish sides. They traced a lazy path around to Anna's lower back, where they continued gently massaging. Another breathy whisper. "You did **this**."

Warm breath ghosted over the redhead's face, and Anna's heartbeat quickened. Rolling carefully on top of her cousin, Rapunzel's lips found an earlobe, and took it between her lips. Hot puffs of breath on her ear caused Anna's stomach to twist sweetly. She grew light headed, and her mind swam with the briefest hints of **desire**.

Pink lips pulled away, whispering hotly, "You did **that**." The brunette's lidded eyes met her cousin's wide ones. Anna's bottom lip trembled nervously.

Rapunzel's mouth found the tip of Anna's nose. She kissed it, tongue pressing against the tip, before sucking gently. The brunette felt her cousin trembling, shoulders twitching and shaking subtly. Pulling away with an awkward smile, she finished. "And you did that. Sorry if I made you uncomfortable…"

Anna was giggling. The giggle turned into full on laughter, tears streaming. She embraced Rapunzel tightly under the blankets, mind abuzz with **raw emotion**. Stammering between gasping laughs, she managed to croak out, "I **sucked** on your **nose?!** You are so totally **lying!**"

"Hey, I'm just telling it like it happened!" Rapunzel insisted, ears positively dancing at the melodious tinkle of her cousin's infectious laughter. She snuggled her head back underneath Anna's chin and pouted. "It was nice when **you **did it. Sorry I don't suck noses with the same skill that you do."

Laughter dying down, Anna was overcome with a strange feeling of contentment. Pressing a kiss to her cousin's hair, she whispered, "That was all **very** awkward. And I loved every single bit of it." Rapunzel was now the one whose breath hitched. Anna continued. "I would do **anything** to keep you happy, warm, and safe."

Rapunzel shivered, causing the redhead to draw her even closer. Wincing at the slight stammer in her voice, she croaked out, "'Anything' is a loaded word, Anna. I might need another funny nose kiss again some day."

Anna's entire body hummed pleasantly. Squeezing her cousin's shoulders, she replied, "I'd give you a funny kiss every day, **forever**." The demonstration was over, but neither young woman made to move away from the other. Their legs remained loosely tangled, their body heat continued to mingle, and as the lull of each heartbeat carried the two off to dreamland. Thoughts of Rapunzel's stepmother and the impending funeral drifted away for the time being. Butterflies in two tummies creating wholly unidentifiable, but not unpleasant, feelings of longing, gently prodded at the subconscious of two exhausted minds.

* * *

Elsa stumbled into the hotel, completely exhausted, and dragging her suitcase. Sleep had been the last thing on her mind for the entire two and a half hour long flight. She'd spent most of the travel time updating the down and dirty guide she wrote for Kristoff, in which she detailed what project information the franchise owner would want to discuss. Her discussion with the blonde foreman took place over ten harried minutes before her flight boarded, with her rattling off instructions while he took notes, still half asleep. Elsa did trust her friend, but thought it prudent to write him a backup outline in case he missed anything the prior night in his sleepy stupor.

Now that the blonde was finally in Denver, some of the adrenaline from her earlier conversation with Anna had worn off, and the familiar weariness was seeping back into her bones.

The front desk clerk turned to Elsa, grin entirely too sunny for the blonde woman to process, and chirped, "Welcome to Best Western! How may I assist you today?"

Struggling not to slur her words, Elsa carefully said, "I'm supposed to meet my family in their hotel room here. Can you tell me what room Anna Arendelle is staying in?

Nodding curtly, the clerk pulled up the information on his computer. "I'll need to see your ID, please, just to confirm you are related." Elsa let out a tired grunt, and dug around in her purse, at length fishing out her driver's license and handing it to the man. "Wow." he remarked, after comparing the picture to the young woman. "You look as tired here as you do in real life!"

Leveling a deadpan stare, Elsa smacked her right hand hard on the counter. The clerk yelped, bobbling her license in the air for a few moments, before snatching it and letting out a sigh of relief.

"Just give me the fucking room number, Smiley." the blonde spat, eyes wide open and bloodshot. The clerk stammered out the number, even going so far as to hand over a spare room key, and Elsa did a half nod in understanding. However, after she nodded, her eyelids fluttered shut and her head dipped towards the counter.

"Um, ma'am?" the nervous clerk stuttered, reaching a tenative hand towards the exhausted blonde.

Elsa suddenly sensed an invasion of her person space and jerked awake, shoving a finger in the now twice frightened clerk's face. "**No touching!**" she growled, right eye twitching and left eye still half closed. Tromping away from the counter, suitcase banging against her calves, Elsa walked towards the elevator. Luckily, it just happened to open as she reached the door, and the blonde pretty much just fell inside.

"H...have a nice day?" the clerk murmured, wiping his brow on his shirt sleeve. Redeye travelers were a strange breed.

Mashing the button for the third floor, Elsa closed her eyes and leaned her forehead against the elevator door. Precisely one nanosecond later, the door opened with a sharp ding, and the blonde stumbled gracelessly into the hallway.

Feet like lead trudged slowly down the hall, until she stood in front of room 320. Staring at the door through rapidly deteriorating vision, Elsa opted to just swipe her room key instead of just knock and wake up her sleeping family. She figured she could manage a few hours of precious sleep before having to get up and determine a plan of action for the day. The key was inserted, a green light blinked, and Elsa quietly opened the door to step inside.

Making sure the door closed quietly, Elsa fell into a microsleep while standing, forehead against the closed door. Half a minute later, the blonde's head jerked upright, and she spun around in mild confusion.

"_Bed. Find bed._" Leaving her suitcase and carry-on at the door, Elsa trudged into the room. Arms dropping at her sides, her jacket slid right off and plopped onto the floor. There were two beds. Strangely, one was missing all sheets and pillows, while the other was an absolute disaster of twisted sheets and pillows.

Elsa debated for only a few seconds. "_Comfy bed._" she thought, turning towards the mountain of sheets and pillows.

_No, you fucking idiot! Do you not **see** the arm over there sticking out?!_

But Elsa was so exhausted that not even her negative internal voice could reach her. Stepping out of her sneakers, but leaving her shirt and slacks on,the blonde lifted up the top sheet and slid her body underneath, pressing far enough onto the bed that only her feet and lower calves stuck out from under the sheet. There, feet dangling off the edge of the bed, her body sunk into the strangely warm and oddly **lumpy** mattress. Her last thought before sleep claimed her was, "_Did I put a quarter into this vibrating mattress?"_

About a minute later, Rapunzel squirmed uncomfortably. It was suddenly entirely too hot, and the air was punctuated by Anna's quiet snores just to the brunette's right. Exhaling fondly, Rapunzel slowly brought the covers down over their heads, and she noticed she'd actually fallen asleep on her back, laying diagonally on top of her cousin. It was either Anna's elbow or wrist that was digging uncomfortably into the brunette's spine, so Rapunzel tried shifting her body.

However, she quickly discovered her body couldn't move. Something was pressing on it from the mountain of blankets on top. "What the...c'mon, blankets aren't that heavy." the brunette muttered, parting a few of the offending sheets. "What the hell is so…"

A messy tangle of platinum blonde hair greeted her beneath a sheet. Rapunzel gasped, heart clenching. Hesitantly, her hands reached into the blonde mess, and fingers gently combed through, pressing gently against the scalp. Just above and behind the hair, the brunette saw a back rise and heard, as well as felt, a very distinct inhale. Followed by an exhausted, piteous moan.

"ELSA!" Rapunzel shrieked, body thumping on top of Anna's. The brunette's hands reached down to grasp her older cousin by the shoulders. She tried to sit up, forcing her butt down on Anna's stomach, which caused the redhead's eyes to shoot open as she let out a series of hacking coughs. Arms flailing, the freckled young woman wrapped her arms around her cousin's waste, attempting to roll the shorter girl off, but she was entirely too heavy.

All the noise and jostling **finally** roused Elsa from her slumber. A sheet had fallen back down, obscuring her vision, and she felt hands jerking her shoulders. There was screaming...quite possibly from two people. Mind half asleep and half panicked, the blonde woman lunged towards the voice, groaning when her head collided with something hard.

Rapunzel saw stars, and started to lean to her right, which gave Anna enough leverage to heave the smaller girl onto her stomach. However, there was somebody else who had been on **top** of the brunette. Somebody who was now next to Anna on the bed, flat on her back with arms flailing. Groaning, Anna ripped the sheet off.

"Elsa...ELSA?!" Anna croaked in disbelief, still caught in a coughing fit. Rapunzel pushed herself off her older cousin in a daze, now straddling her, and shook her head.

"Hey Anna...hey lookie, it's Elsa!" the brunette grinned, vision still blurry and eyes unfocused from Elsa's accidental headbutt.

Elsa looked up and saw her cousin. She looked to her left and saw her sister. Her bloodshot eyes watered, and her brain slammed on the brakes. She shakily raised a hand to each of her family members' faces. Palms forward, she pressed her hands against their mouths, and with trembling lips, she groaned, "Yes, I made it. I love you both. But please god...no more yelling...just sleep for...a little…" Then her hands moved to hook around each of their necks, and she drew them to her chest as her eyes closed and exhaustion delivered her a knockout blow.

Rapunzel coughed, and turned her face out from being pressed against Elsa's chest. Locking eyes with Anna, who was trapped with her forehead right against Elsa's jaw, the brunette mumbled, "I guess we're going back to sleep, huh?"

Anna's reply was a small, tender smile. Gently taking Elsa's left hand in hers, the redhead tenderly kissed each finger, before wrapping her other arm around her cousin and settling back in for a bit more sleep.

Rapunzel looked up towards her older cousin whose face was haggard and completely drained. Craning her neck upwards, the brunette pressed a kiss to the blonde's jaw, and held it there for a solid minute. She inhaled the smell of Elsa's skin, and a few tears fell unabashedly. "I hoped you'd come." was her throaty whisper. "I hoped…"

* * *

The cool, crisp fall weather nipped at Anna's cheeks. Her arms and legs, always staying in motion, rarely suffered from cold weather. However, it would always show on her bright crimson cheeks; such a deep red that it would make her considerable smattering of freckles all but invisible. Today found the twelve year old redhead dressed in play shorts and an old, ratty t-shirt as she took long, confident strides through the woods. The occasional thorn bush would snag on her shorts, or scratch her calves a little, but today was laundry and laundry day meant only play clothes and good formal wear were in her closet. She could not wear her good, formal clothing today. She was saving them to wear tomorrow.

Wincing as a dark brown briar bush, well camouflaged against the dry leaf bed on the forest floor, grazed her thigh. Anna brandished an old metal rake she found near the vine wall, snagging the stabby bush on metal tines, and yanking it off of the walking path with a quick jerk of her arms. The path had to be as clear as possible. Tomorrow, she and Elsa were going to their special place near the vine wall.

_Tomorrow, Elsa will destroy the family, and you will allow it._

Anna shook her head, attempting to clear it of the negative thought. Stepping out into the clearing, the old stone wall, covered in vines, rested against the embankment. Directly next to the vine wall, the hill dropped off in a steep, rocky slope, fifty yards down to the base of the little gorge. To her immediate left and right, the redhead took stock of the two large piles of pretty rocks she'd collected over the last month. Pulling a piece of string from her pocket, Anna tied it to her pinky finger, assigning the string the meaning of reminding her to lay out the stones on either side of the walking path when she was ready to head back for the day.

Tomorrow, Elsa would tell Anna that she loved her.

_You could be wrong. Maybe you're just a stupid child with an immoral crush._

Sighing, Anna almost let herself plop down on the hollow log in the middle of the clearing, but she resisted the urge. No, that log was for fun, happy, and good things. Long talks making up stories about the familiar squirrels and rabbits that frequented the clearing. Dream houses in exotic locations if money was no object. Heated debates regarding chocolate versus vanilla in desserts.

Sharing kisses with your sister.

_What if you just didn't go, tomorrow? You could be a good girl instead of a disgusting sister kisser. You've had health class. You know where that leads. Do you want mama and papa to see that?_

Anna shivered briefly, gripping her metal rake tighter, before beginning the arduous task of raking out the entire clearing. She and her sister had been skirting around this impending moment for nearly six months. Secret letters stored in even more secret places. Hushed whispers during the walk to school. Nervous hands holding hands at night, in bed, when the world was asleep. The only thing that knew their secret was the sky, because the sky was always watching. The sky was always awake.

Anna carefully raked the leaves from the middle of the clearing to the outside, making neat little piles in a pretty ring. Rings like the ones she and Elsa would stare at for hours, just before cutting them out of catalogues and pasting them into scrapbooks.

_Girls will be able to marry girls, some day. Sisters will never be able to marry each other._

Anna groaned in frustration, raking her hands through her hair, and undoing the neat twin braids Elsa had carefully woven for her. Their relationship was just as carefully woven, but stronger than the weave of delicate hair. Far stronger. She hoped.

Leaning the rake against the vine wall, Anna tromped alongside it, running her hand along the mossy rock interspersed with thick vines. Fairly thick, but not thick enough to hold one's weight for very long. Anna had discovered this four months prior when, on a lark, she declared she would climb the highest point of the wall using the vines. If she could reach the top, she would earn a kiss from Elsa.

The blonde teenager had outright refused, saying she would give Anna many kisses if she would **refrain** from risking her life like that. In response, Anna had snatched up her trusty metal rake, and furiously gathered a formidable pile of leaves against the wall to cushion her if she fell. Satisfied that it was relatively safe, Anna began climbing. Elsa reached up to the freckled girl's sweatpants and gave a sharp tug, causing her to fall back down into the leaf pile immediately.

Anna shook her head with a grin. She had stubbornly tried to climb the wall half a dozen times that afternoon, and each time Elsa had prevented her from climbing so much as a yard. "You'll crack your head open and lose all of your brains! What am I going to do with a brainless sister?"

The redhead had pouted fiercely. "You can still kiss me if I lose my brains!"

Elsa had sighed dramatically. "Yes, but you shouldn't **have **to lose your brains to earn a kiss." Her older sister placed her hands on top of Anna's head. "What's inside here, stays inside here. If you want to let it out, you let it out through here." Pale fingers touched a grinning mouth. "Or here." Clean hands grasped dirty, moss covered hands. The freckled girl gave in and promised not to scale the wall to get kissed again.

_This is a stupid idea. Being a disgusting sister kisser is one thing, but you can't be **anything** with your head busted open._

Anna shook her head. Elsa was right. Climbing the wall while her blonde sister looked on was not worth risking for a kiss. But for a declaration of love? The redhead looked up the twelve foot high wall. It looked much higher than only twelve feet today. She shivered again, deciding to make certain the blindfold was in its proper place near their sitting log. Elsa would surely stop her unless she could climb out of reach before the older girl took off her blindfold. If they were truly meant to be together. If their love, disgusting and wrong as it may be, was really meant to last. She would make that climb, and she would make it tomorrow.

Fingering the piece of string tied to her pinky thoughtfully, Anna scrambled over to start laying out the pretty rocks she'd collected. Laying them out perfectly for Elsa.

_You will both fail. You will both fall. But at least you will do it together, I guess._


	13. Chapter 13: Scalding hospital coffee

**Chapter thirteen**

**Scalding hospital coffee**

Anna awoke several hours later with a sudden, pounding headache. Sitting up in bed quickly, the redhead barely acknowledged her sister and cousin still tangled in the sheets. Stumbling into the bathroom, she dug through her travel bag of toiletries, and found a couple of Excedrin, which she quickly took. Knowing she'd have to pee soon, she took a seat on the toilet and let her head hang down, hands massaging her scalp blearily.

A half remembered dream. She was in the woods, doing...what, with a rake? Rocks, a vine covered stone wall. Elsa? Maybe. Anna shook her head slowly, parts of the dream fading just out of grasp even as she tried to hold onto them. Stupid dreams. Stupid headache.

*knock knock*

Stupid knocking.

"Anna? Are you okay? Or at least decent?" Rapunzel's sleep addled voice called softly from outside.

Shaking her head once more, Anna felt a chill, and was suddenly self-conscious about her lack of pants. Snatching a towel from the nearby rack, she draped it over her lap, and groaned, "Decent enough. Come join the potty party."

A few seconds later, Anna felt strong fingers pressing into her scalp. She looked up at Rapunzel, happy to see the brunette more bright eyed than she'd been in the last four days. "How are you feeling today, champ?" the redhead asked, eyelids fluttering as some of her scalp pain melted away.

Rapunzel laughed quietly. "Me? I'm not the one with a pounding headache, hiding in the bathroom and wearing a bath towel as a skirt." Playfully rustling hair, she continued, "Better, now that both of my favorite people are here. I think I'm coming out of my funk…but I don't know how much that is accepting my dad isn't alive anymore, and how much is realizing how horrible a person my stepmom is."

Anna leaned against the brunette's tummy. "You always give people way more chances than they deserve. This isn't the kind of thing friends can make you see." She hugged her cousin's waist. "Nick and Sarah, high school with Elsa...I don't know how far back her fuckery went."

Rapunzel bit her lip, idly rubbing Anna's back. "She...she didn't know Daddy and I were writing letters back and forth this last year." Anna looked back up at her, eyes wide with a lopsided smile. "Sorry I didn't tell you. I didn't tell anyone...it was sorta like our little secret."

Anna's eyes watered. "I...aw, I'm glad he was reaching out to you again."

Taking a seat on the towel over her cousin's lap, Rapunzel continued. "Took me awhile, but I figured out their 'surprise' visit was something she planned. To **out** me on purpose to him. Didn't really wanna believe it for awhile, but...that's just what happened." Anna opened her mouth, but her cousin kept talking. "I can keep them separate now, I think. Mourn and remember him, and keep her in the garbage where she belongs."

Anna leaned her head against the brunette's shoulder, hugging her tightly. "I'm so fucking proud of you."

The two sat there for a good ten minutes, before Anna started fidgeting.

Rapunzel chuckled. "Are you cold? Or are you gonna make this awkward and start peeing?"

Anna groaned in embarrassment. "My legs are numb." Her cousin stuck a mildly insulted tongue out at her at the insinuation. "And I have to poop."

Rapunzel hauled ass out of the bathroom, making gagging noises while Anna stayed there, slapping the feeling back into her legs with an embarrassed blush on her cheeks.

Elsa, meanwhile, was just beginning to stir in bed. The blonde's body twisted in the sheets, arms stretching and an involuntary squeal escaped her lips. Stretching her arms up to the headboard and making small circles with her feet, she opened her eyes, feeling extraordinarily refreshed.

Amused, hazel eyes were the first things Elsa saw. "You make funny noises when you're waking up." Rapunzel grinned cheekily, wiggling her older cousin's nose between a thumb and a finger.

Elsa scrunched her nose, replying nasally, "I've been living with you for weeks, and you're only just now realizing this? Good morning, by the way."

Rapunzel shrugged, standing up and going over to turn the coffee maker on. "Anna's pooping right now."

An incensed voice squawked from the bathroom, "You don't need to tell her that, **ass**!"

Elsa chuckled. Shaking the sleep out of her eyes, she sat up. "I was so tired...heck, I didn't even think I'd gotten here. Thought it was all a dream."

Pouring the blonde a cup of coffee, Rapunzel replied. "Oh, you definitely got here early this morning. You pretty much passed out right on top of us. Nearly suffocated me. It's afternoon, by the way." She handed the coffee to her cousin, just as Anna stumbled out of the bathroom.

"Hey, it was a little worse for me. I was on the very bottom, and my stomach still isn't right from when you **sat** on it!" Anna groused. She took three steps, before stopping and sniffing under an arm.

Rapunzel shot up, approaching her slowly. "Don't you **dare**…" But Anna had already turned around and ran back into the bathroom, slamming the door and locking it. Three seconds later, the sound of running water could be heard. The brunette clawed at the bathroom door in dramatic fashion, complaining, "I'm funky and I want a shower too hoo hoo!"

"I can't hear you!" Anna's muffled voice gleefully cackled.

"You brat! Don't you dare use up all the hot water!" Rapunzel changed her tone to sweetly cajoling. "C'mon, unlock this door and we can **share** the hot water…"

Anna replied with an indignant bluster. "We aren't gonna shower **together**!"

Rapunzel pouted. "But you nearly pooped while I was **on your lap**! If that isn't an example of modesty being knocked out cold, I don't know what is!" However, Anna suddenly began belting out 'Nine in the Afternoon' by Panic! at the Disco in an attempt to drown her cousin out. The brunette slunk back to Elsa, defeated.

Elsa shook her head, smiling. "You two. So...the execution of your father's will happens at 7 pm. I'm guessing it's at your old house." Rapunzel nodded glumly. "Do you want us to be there with you?" Elsa asked gently.

The brunette's mouth opened and closed several times, but no words came out. At length, she meekly nodded in the affirmative.

Elsa placed a hand on Rapunzel's knee and squeezed. "We'll be there. We're not leaving your side." She was rewarded with a million watt smile from her cousin. "Let's go grab some lunch from that cheesesteak place, if they're still in business. Afterwards, if we have time...would you be interested in stopping by the academy to give Anna a little tour?"

The enthusiastic squeal and subsequent hug attack that left Elsa smothered by her brunette cousin was all the answer she needed.

* * *

Anna was positively **ecstatic**. After a delicious cheesesteak lunch, which Rapunzel had declared was even better than six years ago, the three young women caught a cab to Elsa and Rapunzel's old high school. The blonde and her brunette cousin's breath had caught in their throats when they stood in front of the old double door main entrance. Squeezing each other's hands tightly in fond remembrance, they went to corral an exuberant Anna who had already started her own personal tour.

A quick stop off at the office, and soon the girls were tromping through the locker filled hallways, guest name tags on each one's chest. The hallways were mostly empty, as the majority of the students were in end-of-day homeroom. Anna thrilled at seeing awards her cousin and sister had won for the academy, pressing up against the glass display cases for both the arts and mathematics.

Shortly after passing by the cafeteria, Rapunzel was pleasantly accosted by her high school art teacher. With an encouraging little shove from her cousins, the brunette wandered off with her old favorite teacher, both gesturing wildly in a mad whirlwind of reacquaintance. The last either sister saw of them, Rapunzel's teacher had darted into one of the classrooms, hauling the gleeful brunette along with her.

"Seeing old teacher's is such a great feeling." Anna mused, fingers lazily intertwined with Elsa's. "I'm glad we came today. Punzie needed another good mood boost."

Elsa nodded. "She was a year behind me, but very popular with many teachers." Shaking her head as her eyes swept by a gaggle of Homecoming posters, the blonde continued to reminisce. "Even in classes like history and math, which despite my tutoring, weren't her best. She never failed to apply herself, and always brought an optimistic attitude to class. That means a lot, even to strict, by-the-book teachers."

The two continued down the hall in amiable silence, before arriving at a large set of double doors. Elsa opened the door for her sister, and ushered her inside.

"Oh holy cannoli, this is one heck of an auditorium!" Anna gushed, spinning around several times to take in the enormity of the stage and seating. "A **double** balcony! How swanky!" Her attention was drawn to the front of the stage, where several students were quietly singing an a capella version of 'Tambur'.

Elsa watched her sister slowly walk to the front of the auditorium, seemingly drawn to the sound of singing. The blonde blinked and shook her head, realizing that Anna had indeed begun singing the bilingual song in time with the a capella group. The students on stage looked momentarily startled, but Anna just stood in the front row, singing along with them and swaying side to side. Just before the last verse, one of the students beckoned her up on stage. The redhead looked around briefly, before clambering up and standing next to the teenagers, who were now singing noticeably louder and with much more enthusiasm.

The song ended, and a now seated Elsa watched her sister applaud the small group excitedly. Anna appeared to be saying a few words to the students, using her hands to emphasize whatever archaic singing advice she was trying to give. The teenagers all listened with rapt attention, nodding and posing questions, which Anna enthusiastically answered.

Trading high fives with each student, Anna hopped off the stage, and jogged back to where her sister was watching. Elsa's hands were clasped at her chin, and a silly grin played at the blonde's lips. She watched Anna huff and puff, cheeks red from both exertion and excited passion.

"Elsa, did you hear them?! Wow, they are really really great!" Anna cheered, waving her hands wildly to accentuate the point. "And so smart...and so frickin' **passionate** about singing! They had awesome questions for me!"

Elsa shook her head, standing up slowly. "I see you someday teaching music, Anna. To students just as bright and passionate as the ones you just engaged with. You **connect** with them, and that's...really very rare."

Anna suddenly blushed self-consciously, waving a hand dismissively. "Hah...maybe someday. When I'm old and none of my records will play…" Clasping hands with the blonde once more, the two headed out of the auditorium. The last sounds that reached Anna's ears were those of students inspired to sing much louder and much more bravely. It made her insides twist in an endearingly pleasant way.

* * *

Elsa and Anna stood outside the administration office, badges in hand. Most of the students had left school for the day, and Anna texted their cousin, who was apparently in the bowels of the art department helping her beloved former teacher move several projects. She promised she'd only be another ten minutes.

Elsa noticed her sister slowly dancing from one foot to the other, a look of consternation on her freckled face. "Hey, what's up? You look like you have ants in your pants." the blonde woman said with a smile.

Anna gave a grin that ended up closer to a wince. "Yeah. I gotta go pee. I was gonna hold it until later, but Ms. Fuckface might do something horrible like lock all the bathrooms at the house. I'm gonna go use the potty right over there...maybe add a little cute graffiti to the stall!" Giving Elsa's hand a quick squeeze, the redhead hopped awkwardly to the restroom.

Elsa let out a long breath. The visit had gone better than expected. Rapunzel reconnected with a teacher, Anna got to see where the two of them went to high school, and Elsa. Well, the blonde young woman was just glad they'd been fortunate enough not to run into anybody in particular.

The door to the high school office opened on her right, but Elsa paid it little heed. Until she heard somebody address her. A voice that was quiet, reserved, yet dripping with...venom.

"Well, as I live and breathe. Miss Elsa Arendelle." Elsa's head whipped around to see Rapunzel's stepmother, Goethel. Dressed in the same Dean's uniform Elsa remembered from eight years earlier, the greying woman still cut an intimidating figure. The difference now, being that Elsa was no longer a student.

"Dean." Elsa spat, turning to face the older woman. She managed not to ball her hands up into fists.

Goethel practically **purred**. "Oh, come now, Elsa. It would have been improper for you to call me 'aunt' while you were a student here, but surely now that you've graduated, what...eight years ago?"

A wry smile flitted across Elsa's face. "I'd call you that if you were family. But you're just a sad, power mongering old hag who leaves her stepdaughter out in the cold to **die**."

Goethel's eyebrows raised perceptibly. Touching a thin hand to her face, she muttered, "Oh my, I see that shy little kitten's grown sharp little claws! I hardly know what you're talking about, though. Rapunzel had her phone on her. Why she didn't call for a taxi is beyond me."

"Why you continue to try to tear her down is beyond me. Were you jealous that her father favored her over you? You may look ancient, but your mind certainly operates on the level of an **infant**." Elsa's arms crossed in front of her chest solidly. She could feel the enmity radiating from her body. This woman had said and **done **such things to her cousin.

"Oh, the vigor of youth!" the older woman chuckled, eyes piercing Elsa's darkly. "I am surprised to have seen you with your sister, of all people."

Elsa's lips pursed, drawing her mouth into a fine line. Lowly, she growled, "Don't you **dare** bring Anna into this."

Putting fingers to her chest, Goethel's eyes shone mirthfully. "Bring her? Oh no, I'm just surprised she could stand to be around you."

Elsa faltered slightly. "It's been many years, yes, but she is as important a part of my life as ever."

"As **ever**?" Goethel grinned evilly. "So then, she remembered your **abominable** feelings for her?"

"Abom...feelings...what are...what are you…" Elsa stammered hotly, pupils constricted and chest feeling tight. The woman was just trying to play her.

"Ah, I still remember that hushed phone call with your father before your enrollment. He was so...so **frightened**." The older woman stepped right up into Elsa's personal space. "I may have been the only person they confided in." One step closer brought Goethel's shallow breaths falling on Elsa's face. "May I be the one to tell poor Anna? Please? I want to see your face when her faith in you **shatters.**"

Scars of half buried memories lashed out at Elsa's psyche, tearing at her consciousness and causing her to stumble slightly. Summoning every last ounce of strength she had, the blonde woman remained standing. "I will see you tonight, Dean." she stammered, lips trembling but eyes locked onto those of the older woman.

Goethel regarded her for a few seconds, and Elsa prayed to every deity she knew that neither Anna nor Rapunzel would return just then. The blonde woman counted it as the greatest blessing when the grey haired dean of the academy shot her one final sinister chuckle, before turning and walking out through the building's main entrance.

Elsa stood, watching the older woman strut away, and only when she was out of sight did the blonde's legs nearly fail her. Stumbling backwards, her back slapped against the concrete wall, and her breath came in ragged gasps. "_Breathe. Stay calm. Don't freak out Anna or Rapunzel."_

_ She knows. She's going to out you as the monster that you are._

Elsa bit back a vocal snarl, and instead growled at her internal tormentor. "_Shut...the fuck...up."_ Wiping the sleeve of her jacket across her sweaty forehead, the world slowly stopped spinning and gradually came back into focus. Her breathing slowed.

The door to the girls' restroom opened just then, and Anna walked towards her sister, all smiles. At exactly the same time, Rapunzel came around the far corner, arm in arm with her art teacher. Seeing her blonde cousin out of sorts, the brunette gave her mentor a hug and said they said their goodbyes, before she went to join Elsa and Anna.

Elsa pushed off the wall and stood, still a bit shaken. Anna put a hand on her sister's shoulder. "What's going on? You look...what the hell happened?" Rapunzel arrived wearing a concerned expression as well.

"I ran into the Dean...while she was leaving school for the day." Elsa muttered.

Rapunzel's face screwed up angrily. "Did she say something to you? What did she say?! I am one thousand percent done with her bullshit and I swear if she steps out of line at **all** tonight…" The brunette was interrupted when Elsa leaned heavily on her.

"Let's just...go." the blonde said, clasping each of her family members' hands. "Tonight will be an administrative, procedural affair. If we don't take her bait, don't sink to her level, she won't get the satisfaction of hurting others that makes her life worth living."

Nodding wordlessly, Rapunzel and Anna followed alongside Elsa out of the school and towards their car. The brunette steeled herself especially, wanting to honor her father's last wishes, and not give her former stepmother the benefit of any twisted psychological victory.

* * *

"Ah, I see our guests have arrived. Welcome, welcome and please come in." Goethel trilled, opening the front door and ushering in Rapunzel, Elsa, and Anna. "Girls, if you would please, remove your shoes. I'm trying to keep this old house as clean as my dearly departed husband would want.

Silently, each girl deposited their footwear against the wall adjacent to the front door. Rapunzel's face barely remained composed, and the brunette grumbled to Anna, "Daddy **always** came inside tracking mud and dirt everywhere." Anna squeezed her cousin's hand briefly.

"Rapunzel, dear, hand me that old bear, would you?" Goethel indicated the stuffed bear the brunette was hugging to her chest. "Perhaps I can clean it up a little." Rapunzel **snarled** at the older woman, who backed off tepidly. Anna bit down hard on her tongue to stifle a giggle.

"Very good, then. Right this way, girls. Your father's lawyer is in the sitting room, prepared to read Thomas' last will and testament." The greying woman, who had changed out of her dean's uniform and into a maroon evening dress with a wide, black sash, brought up the rear of the little group. Rapunzel stepped into the indicated room first, and saw a portly old man, wisps of dirty blonde hair mixed in with mostly grey. The patches on the elbows of his suit jacket were fraying, and he kept having to adjust his wide rimmed spectacles, which constantly slid down his small nose.

Choking back a sob, Rapunzel timidly whispered, "Professor?"

The old man turned in surprise, eyes widening from his chair as he surveyed the new guests. "Why, my goodness, that absolutely cannot be little Rapunzel! It's absolutely impossible!" His eyes crinkled as a great grin spread across his weathered face.

Anna and Elsa stood awkwardly off to the side, while Rapunzel slowly walked to the lawyer. "It's me, professor. I...oh, no wait, allow me." Gently, she took his glasses in her hands, and set them back in their proper place, giving the nose hold an extra little squeeze to keep it in place.

"By the gods, you were no taller than **this** when I saw you last." the professor sighed, remembering fondly and gesturing with his hand. "And as I keep reminding you, I no longer teach at the university…"

"...but you can still help people learn a thing or two." Rapunzel finished, sniffling unabashedly. The professor took her other hand between his.

"My deepest condolences, my dear. Your father was...a downright scoundrel." The brunette snorted mirthfully, rubbing at her wet cheeks. "The finest man I ever had the pleasure of calling a friend. My heart goes out to you and your family at this time. But I hope you will focus on the good that he did. The good...and the happiness that he brought into your heart." Nodding sadly, Rapunzel took several deep breaths and tried to regain some composure.

Anna and Elsa stepped up behind the brunette, each placing a comforting hand on her shoulders. Rapunzel bowed her head, and whispered, "Thank you."

"Now then, I will honor Thomas' memory in the only way I know how." The professor adjusted his glasses, turning a folder open on the table. "He was never one for standing on ceremony. He grew bored with bureaucracy, and had little patience for wasting words. With that in mind, the following is Thomas Corona's last Will and Testament."

Goethel fidgeted anxiously, wringing the hem of her dress. Rapunzel's breath came in short, frenzied gasps. Anna and Elsa acted quickly, each taking one of her hands in both of theirs.

The professor's voice rang out, "To the city of Denver, Colorado, I leave my house and all property unless specifically noted. Please find good homes for all the literature I've collected, be it in museums or libraries. All else will be auctioned off for the 'Arts for Children' charity."

Happy tears sprang anew on Rapunzel's face. "My daddy is the best." she whispered. Anna and Elsa nodded in agreement. Goethel seemed to be muttering unintelligibly under her breath.

"To my wife, I leave the Grand Oriental mirror which hangs in the living room. May it constantly serve as a reminder that...actually, ours was a rather loveless marriage. She reminded me to take out the garbage and never let me forget to mow the lawn. I feel obligated to give her something for her efforts."

The professor took a breath to compose himself, though he was fighting to suppress a chuckle at his good friend's wit and humor. Goethel was completely slack jawed, unable to form words.

Lastly, the Professor turned to Rapunzel, Anna, and Elsa. A softness overtaking his features, he read on. "To my daughter. My precious sunshine. As I am no longer living, I do not wish to cause you additional hurt. I was an old man, short sighted and quick tempered. I cannot speak about your life choices, but then again, they are not mine to speak about. Your life is the sun, and I could never deny your wish to spread that light into however many lives you wish to. You've always carried a bit of my love with you, Beary. Always. And I pray that, when you depart from your childhood home today, you could find just a bit more room in your heart for a lovesick father. Inside of Beary, you will find a key and a passcode. Take these to the Denver Regional Bank. There is a safety deposit box under the name of the only woman I loved as much as I love you. Build your future, and shine the light of your love into as many lives as you can, for as long as you can. Until I see you again on the other side. Daddy."

Rapunzel was crying. Arms and legs boneless and wobbly, she let herself be held up by Elsa in a tender embrace, while Anna rubbed her back comfortingly. The brunette's body wracked with sobs, and she softly moaned, "Daddy...daddy…"

Goethel saw red. She'd been married to the man for **fifteen years**, and this was what she got in return? Her lips turned down in a snarl, and her left hand clenched into a fist. Her right hand reached behind her slowly, palm pressing on the table by the sitting room window.

The professor closed the folder, slowly standing up and limping over to the crying brunette. "That's everything, little one. Wherever your father is, I know he's looking down on you with a great big smile." Rapunzel nodded in between sobs.

Goethel grasped a knife from the table and lunged with an animalistic cry at Rapunzel's undefended back. Elsa saw the movement from over her crying cousin's shoulder and her eyes narrowed. Gripping the brunette tightly, she swung the smaller woman's body around, throwing her back towards the blade. Slamming her eyes shut, the blonde woman grit her teeth and waited for the pain.

Anna cried out, lunging in front of her sister. Freckled right arm extended, palm forward and fingers splayed out. Goethel slammed the knife down in shock, piercing Anna's palm. The redhead's forward momentum jerked the older woman's wrist. She lost her grip on the knife, stumbling to the ground.

Anna slammed into the table with the will on it, groaning as her knee collided with a solid oak table leg. She fell on top of the table with a grunt, pierced hand hitting hard on its side.

Struggling to her feet, Goethel screamed at Rapunzel and Elsa, "**No!** I get nothing and this disgusting little **bitch** gets...it's **not right!** You're all horrid abominations! And **you **are the worst of all!" A sinewy, shaking finger pointed at Elsa. "You **ruined** Thomas' daughter exactly like you **ruined** your sister! I don't know what your fucking stupid parents-"

Goethel's mad tirade was cut off by Rapunzel slamming her fist into the old woman's gaunt face. "Leave my family alone, you **sick fucking freak!**" the brunette roared. Greying hair slammed into the floor with a thud, rendering the woman unconscious immediately.

Without any warning, the front door burst open and several police officers swarmed inside the house. "Denver PD, Goethel Corona, we have a warrant for your arrest!" a blonde officer shouted, followed closely by Eugene, who was himself trailed by Police Chief Fitzherbert, the young man's father. Rounding the corner and hustling into the sitting room, the officer called out again, "Denver PD, Goethel Corona, we have a...uh…"

Rapunzel stood over her stepmother's unconscious body, fists tightly clenched, with hot, angry tears streaming down her face. Elsa and the professor froze uncertainly, both pointing down at the unconscious woman. The officer turned back, unsure himself. "Uh, chief?"

Stepping through the crowd, the police chief quickly took the woman's pulse and got a good look at her face. "That's her. Get her out of here. You can read her her rights after she, uh...wakes up." The police chief regarded Rapunzel coolly, but with a hint of sentimentality. "I'm betting this was one face that was just **asking** to be broken." The brunette nodded slowly.

Eugene ran over to Elsa and Rapunzel, eyes wide with shock. "What the hell...okay, it looks like we were a little late. Are you guys okay?"

Elsa nodded, and Rapunzel grumbled out a quiet "Now I am.".

The three turned to see Anna struggling to regain her footing from her fall on the table. The redhead stood up shakily, face pale and sweaty. She turned around. She held her right hand up in front of her. "Whoa...there's a fucking hole in my hand." Anna muttered dazedly as she inspected the knife that was still lodged there. "This is so...fucking...metal…"

"**Anna!**" Elsa and Rapunzel cried out simultaneously. The freckled young woman stumbled forward, a delirious grin on her face. She fell into the arms of her sister and her cousin.

Eugene quickly called an ambulance to the location. Anna remained conscious the entire time the group waited, while Eugene stabilized the wound as best as he could without removing the knife. Elsa and Rapunzel did their best to keep the redhead lucid and talking.

"Banana, you looney toon, now you'll have to hold the microphone stand with your **left** hand!" Rapunzel chided her younger cousin, lips trembling and trying to keep a grin.

"Oh yeah, this is totally gonna get me a hella scar." Anna chuckled. "It's okay, I know you guys are totally jealous."

Elsa bit her lip, squeezing Anna's left hand and kissing it repeatedly. "You are my hero, you know that? You're absolutely stupid, but absolutely my hero." The blonde did her best to avoid devolving into a sobbing mess.

"Oh god, thanks Elsa, now...now I have Chad Kroger's dogface in my mind. Oh god…" Anna laughed, before going into a brief coughing fit. Her pupils constricted. "Hey guys, is it cold in here? Holy...oh wait, oh. I was wondering when it would start hurting…" The redhead had started slurring her words, and the adrenaline of the fight seemed to be wearing off.

Pain radiated from her hand, and Eugene did his best to apply pressure without jostling

the knife. He didn't know much about stab wounds in the hand, except that there were many ways to mess up fine motor skills. "Stay still, champ. You're totally coming up with me on my next hunting trip." the brown haired detective chuckled.

Anna made a wincing pout. "No killing the deers...deer? Just kill cans…"

Eugene nodded, attention drawn to the paramedics who were just arriving on the scene. "We'll only kill evil cans, that's a promise."

The EMT duo quickly assessed Anna's situation, removing the knife and placing it into an evidence bag. Wrapping her hand securely with bandages, the redhead winced once more.

"Are you allergic to anything?" the raven haired medical technician asked Anna.

Anna looked over to her sister. "Hooza whats it why now?"

Elsa wiped her brow, fighting to remain calm. "No, she doesn't have any allergies."

The medical technician nodded. "We're going to take her to the Denver Regional Hospital. We have room if one of you would like to ride along."

Elsa looked at Rapunzel, but the brunette grasped the blonde by her shoulders. "You're going with her. I'll hitch a ride and be there super fast." Elsa nodded shakily, squeezing one of the hands on her shoulders. "We...we really need a fucking vacation after all this."

Rapunzel managed a small grin. "If cussing Elsa wants a vacation, cussing Elsa gets a vacation."

Even though Anna insisted she could walk, the EMTs didn't want to chance her stumbling or falling, so they hauled her out on a stretcher. Elsa stepped quickly, hand clasping Anna's cold and clammy left hand.

"Anna, Anna…" Elsa repeated, on the verge of tears.

Anna smiled sleepily. "Easy Elsha...I'm not gonna die from a hand stabbing my knife...I mean...yeah, the thing…" the redhead's eyes went loopy for a second, and the EMTs loaded her into the back of the ambulance. Elsa clambered in behind them, tiredly watching a helpful police officer close the back of the ambulance doors. The sirens roared to life, and the ambulance took off to the hospital.

As soon as the sirens faded in the distance, Rapunzel went over to give the professor a nice, long hug. The old gentleman quietly recommended that Rapunzel take a vacation as well.

"Haha, yeah. Maybe after my next couple of paychecks come in." the brunette joked, rubbing at a few errant stress tears.

Her old friend gave a hearty chuckle and bent down. He picked up Rapunzel's stuffed bear and placed it in her hands. "I think you may want to...gently...open this little guy up and take a look inside." The brunette looked at him with a questioning stare, but all he did was tap a hand on the folder containing the will, before collecting his personal effects and slowly walking out.

Eugene felt a tug at his trenchcoat. He didn't even have to look to see who it was. "Come on, Goldie. I could really go for some bland, scalding hospital coffee." The two quickly made their way out to his car, which headed in the same direction as the ambulance.


	14. Chapter 14: Other side of the veil

**Chapter fourteen**

**Other side of the veil**

Rapunzel tromped down the hospital hallway like a woman on a mission. The memory of slugging her former stepmother still fresh in her mind, the brunette could only **pray** the old hag didn't need hospital level medical care. If Rapunzel **ever** saw her again...oh boy.

"There's my travel buddy!" Anna hollered. She was seated on a gurney, right hand being taped by a nurse, and left hand waving enthusiastically at the brunette.

Rapunzel grinned tenderly, walking quickly to her cousin's side. "You traveled without me!" she pouted, gently wiggling the freckled woman's nose. "But, do you want to know a secret?" Anna nodded, clearly loopy from whatever pain medication she'd been given. Rapunzel leaned over and whispered in her ear, "You're my hero, and the three of us are going on vacation."

Anna's eyes went wide. She clapped her hands together in glee, causing the nurse to squawk and chide her about remaining still and not using her right hand for **anything**.

Anna shrugged at her cousin. "Didn't even hurt!" she chirped, blissful smile still on her face. "But a vacation! Yay, we can **all** be travel buddies! Where on where are we gonna go?"

"Well, we'll see what kind of budget we have to work with." Rapunzel muttered, catching a glimpse of Elsa standing with a doctor by a computer. She was nervously wringing her hands and focusing intently on his every word.

Anna followed her cousin's gaze and watched her sister's interaction for a few seconds. Sighing, she groaned, "Great, Elsie's gonna totally keep me in bed and not let me eat chocolate or do anything fun."

Chuckling, Rapunzel ruffled her cousin's hair. "That's because she loves you, dummy. I bet you she might even take a couple days off from work and spend them with you while you recover."

Anna got extremely excited at that notion. "Oh wow, you think so?" Leaning forward with a grin, her eyes unfocused from the pain meds, she whispered conspiratorially to her cousin, "'Cuz I'm totally gonna cuddle the shit out of her!"

Sighing dramatically, Rapunzel said, "Aww, so Elsa gets cuddles but I don't?"

Face switching from a grin to extra serious, Anna waved her bandaged right hand in Rapunzel's face. "After I cuddle Elsa to sleep with my left hand, you hop in bed and I'll cuddle you with my right. On the DL, got it?"

"Very DL." Rapunzel winked. She gave her cousin a thumbs up, just as the nurse chided Anna for being reckless with her right hand **again**. The brunette ambled over to where Elsa seemed to be scrutinizing the doctor intensely.

"So you're entirely sure she will heal with full use of her hand, all fingers included?" Elsa questioned. The doctor nodded, a light sheen of sweat on his forehead from the intense questioning.

"Her thumb as well? Musicians need their thumbs for many things." Rapunzel chuckled dryly as she listened to her well-meaning cousin go on and on.

Nearing a panic attack himself, the doctor interrupted. "I assure you, Miss Arendelle, your sister's wound was clean and there was no tendon or bone damage. She may experience slight numbness in her hand from time to time, but that is entirely normal given the circumstances and not at all dangerous. The scarring will be minimal…"

Rapunzel interrupted. "Well, she'll be mad to hear **that**."

Elsa jumped at hearing her cousin, startled out of her line of questioning. "Oh, Punzie." she sighed, leaning against her cousin. Giving the doctor a half wave, she thanked him for his hard work, and apologized for taking up so much of his time. He demurred, but quickly hightailed it out of there before the intense young woman had time to change her mind.

Rapunzel hugged her exhausted cousin to her side, feeling Elsa's body sag. Elsa groaned. "S...sorry for leaning on you like this. These last few days have been so h-"

Rapunzel clapped a hand to her cousin's mouth. "I'm still here for you, nerd face. We got through this, and I don't know about you, but I'd say we deserve a fucking vacation."

Elsa gave her a weary smile. "So, what do you say? I'm thinking a four star hotel tonight. Tomorrow we'll attend your father's funeral. Afterwards...well, what do you want to do?"

Pursing her lips, Rapunzel exhaled. "I really...**really** don't wanna be here any longer than we have to. I think I have some business at the bank to take care of after the funeral, but aside from that, I'm really just ready to be **home** with you two."

Elsa nodded. "It'll be just so, then." Glancing over, the two women saw Anna hop down from the gurney and give her nurse an enormous hug. The exasperated nurse finally cracked a smile and returned the hug.

Afterwards, Anna ambled over to the two of them, all smiles. "Wow guys, so I didn't know this but getting stabbed **totally **makes you hungry! It's like the food just leaks out of your belly...through your hand...eh, the human body, it's a fucking mystery." Throwing an arm around Elsa's and Rapunzel's waists, Anna pressed them onwards. Elsa made sure to cradle Anna's bandaged hand tenderly. "So, I have no fuckin' clue where we're going now, but I feel **great** and I could eat a horse! Wherever we end up, can we get, like, **all the food?**"

* * *

"I just got off the phone with Hiccup," Anna said, rummaging a hand through the mini bar of their new hotel room. "He was only moderately pissed off for me waking him up, and reported that all cats, sloths, and other fantastical creatures are doing well. He says everybody at home sends their best, and they hope we all come home soon."

"I dunno, a girl could get used to a bathroom this big." Rapunzel hollered from the bathroom doorway. "Seriously, y'all have to check out this massive whirlpool tub!"

Elsa came up from behind the brunette, carry on in one hand and tapping her on the shoulder with a piece of paper in the other. "Dinner menu for tonight, Punzie. Circle anything you want, check with Anna, and I'll put the order in."

Rapunzel turned to her older cousin and took the paper, rubbing her cousin's shoulders. Elsa's entire body sagged and she let out a pitiful half moan. "Yeah, honey, you go get unpacked. I'm gonna run those weary, old muscles of yours a nice, hot bath. **With** hot water jets." The brunette waggled her eyebrows, and Elsa nodded tiredly.

Trudging into the bedroom, the blonde woman noticed there was only one extra large king sized bed. Despite the fact they all shared a **smaller** bed during the previous night, she still blushed. It was one thing to be dead on your feet and pass out in a pile with others, and it was another to find two people **incredibly** attractive and **willingly** crawl into bed with them.

Shaking her head clear of any impending negative thoughts, Elsa walked over to the dresser to unpack, noticing that her cousin's stuffed bear taken up residence against the large, fluffy pillows. A small incision had been made in the center of the teddy bear's belly, and had also apparently been carefully restitched closed. The blonde figured Rapunzel had talked some hospital employee into performing the minor operation. She was curious if the brunette had found anything inside her treasured memento from her father, but she knew Rapunzel would speak up about it when the time was right. Flopping her suitcase onto the large bed, Elsa unzipped the top and got to unpacking a few things.

Rapunzel tested the bathwater temperature for the fourth time with her left hand. Her right hand idly withdrew several small candles from her bag of toiletries. Arranging them carefully around the rim of the tub, she double checked to make sure her lighter was in her pocket. Left hand sufficiently satisfied with the water temperature, she plugged the drain and let the tub fill while she went to hand off the dinner menu to her younger cousin.

Anna, meanwhile, had lined up several small bottles from the mini bar. Next to her little bottle wall, she'd placed some cash. She heard somebody approaching, and peered over the counter to give Rapunzel a suspicious grin. "Drinks are on me, tonight!" the redhead cackled.

Rapunzel gave her an encouraging smile in return. "Your meds are all worn off, right?"

Anna nodded. "Yeah, they last about four hours and it's been close to six. Anyway, we won't have any adult beverages until we get some food in our tummies." Wincing slightly, she raised her bandaged right hand a bit and wiggled the wrist. "Looks like I'll be left handing microphones and instruments for the time being." The freckled young woman sounded a little glum.

Rapunzel took the bandaged hand between her own and kissed it gently. "I owe you magical healing kisses, anyway." Anna wriggled her nose playfully, causing the brunette to chuckle. "If your nose gets busted, maybe I'll give you a **funny kiss**, too."

Anna went back to rummaging through the minibar. Offhandedly, she commented, "I'm happy to see you working through this...but I'm really looking forward to being home."

"Around your vinyl babies?" Rapunzel grinned, inspecting the menu to see what Anna chose.

"A little of that, yeah. But we all have things going on back home. I'm excited to see how you and Elsa, and that foreman buddy of hers, bring that building together." Anna tugged thoughtfully at a loose bandage strand on her right hand, before muttering, "What do you think Elsa thinks of him?"

"Who, Kristoff?" Rapunzel asked, tapping her chin thoughtfully.

"Yeah. I know she's older and I probably shouldn't worry about her, but…" the redhead gestured hopelessly at the end.

"I think you're allowed to worry about anyone, no matter how old they are." Knocking on the counter, Rapunzel winked. "If you worry about 'em, it usually means you love 'em."

Anna nodded, before lowering her voice further with a new question. "If you don't wanna answer, that's fine. But...what did Goethel mean when she said that Elsa ruined us?"

Rapunzel shrugged, eyebrows knitting. "I don't really know, to be honest. I know she...look, I don't want to tell you anything she should be telling you. But I know this...your parents weren't looking to send Elsa **to** the academy. They...something happened to make them want to send Elsa **away from you**." Tapping a finger on the counter nervously at her redheaded cousin's wide eyed look, Rapunzel continued hesitantly. "Maybe Goethel thought I got the idea of being intimate with two other people together from Elsa." The brunette snorted with mirth, and Anna relaxed considerably. "No...I'm sure you noticed that Elsa's a little shy when it comes to physical contact and...even talking about sex. She told me back in high school that she found both guys and girls attractive, but...well, hell. Your parents knew you were hella gay before they...passed away, right?"

Anna nodded, closing the minibar and standing up.

"So whatever the reason they sent your sister away...we can bet it wasn't because of **that**." Rapunzel finished.

The two stood at the counter, saying nothing for a few moments, before Elsa's panicked voice called out from just outside the bathroom, "Um...the water's overflowing?"

"**Motherfucker!**" Rapunzel swore, yanking her socks off and bolting into the bathroom. She shut the water off, relieved to see it had only **just** started to run over the edge. Turning back to Elsa with a sheepish, apologetic look on her face, she muttered, "Sorry, it'll be...just another minute! God damn technical difficulties!" The brunette went to work draining the tub a bit and drying the candles.

Anna approached her sister slowly, a wry smile on her face. "Baths are hard to run, aren't they? Well...oh my damn, candles?!" Rubbing Elsa's back warmly, Anna noted, "Looks like **somebody** likes you a lot!"

Elsa blushed. "I heard you talking about making...drinks tonight. No more medication if that's the case, okay?"

Anna waved her good hand dismissively. "No problem. Getting some food in my tummy will take away at **least** half of the discomfort."

Rapunzel tromped out of the bathroom with two wet towels, face aflame with a blush. "Ignore this lowly slave! Mistress, your bath is drawn and ready." She scurried off to wring them out in the mini kitchen sink.

Anna poked her head in quickly. The lights had been dimmed, all ten candles had been lit, and their light danced playfully off of the bubbles on the water. Scents of rose, cherries, and vanilla wafted through the air. "You certainly got yourself the royal treatment here, Els. Enjoy it, because next time I might insist on joining you."

Elsa gave her a small smile. "You two could join me any time." Anna's blush was clearly visible in the low light, and Elsa blanched. Stammering, she mumbled, "With bathing suits of course! And plenty of space! And a bigger tub! And **lots** more bubbles! And-"

Anna chuckled, taking pity on her flustered sister. She gently pushed the still stammering blonde into the bathroom, closing the door behind her. Shaking her head, she whispered to herself, "You dork. I was just talking about sharing a bath. That's all…" A single image of Elsa reclining in the hot water, candlelight flickering off her soft, pale skin, caused the redhead's mouth to suddenly become dry. She swallowed quickly, shaking her head. "It's just a bath, dummy."

The freckled young woman left the hallway to go place their dinner order, while her sister slid further under the hot water.

* * *

The lights of the master bedroom were dim. The television, muted about half an hour ago, was looping the ending credits for 'High Fidelity', Rapunzel's choice for the movie that night. Elsa had never seen it, and the brunette insisted it be the entertainment to go alongside their delicious room service meals and custom drinks made by Anna.

Anna balked at the similarities her cousin repeatedly pointed out between the movie and her own record shop. The redhead and the brunette had gone shot for shot, but stopped at five because they were getting entirely too noisy, and Elsa feared they might get kicked out of the hotel. The blonde woman sipped on a couple of screwdrivers the entire evening, pleasantly buzzed and quite enjoying her salmon with broccoli. Anna had demolished a half rack of honey barbecue basted ribs, while Rapunzel proudly ate an entire medium feta cheese and tomato pizza all by herself. The last third of the movie saw Elsa and Anna, heads propped up with arms on pillows.

Rapunzel was sleeping hard after her poor stomach started digesting all the bread from her pizza, mixed with the remaining alcohol. The brunette was sprawled out in the middle of the bed, clutching her teddy bear. Anna was cuddled against her left side, and Elsa by her right. Each still had a hand tangled in the brunette's hair, smiling and sharing quiet, drunk giggles whenever a funny noise came from their sleeping cousin's mouth.

Anna's mind buzzed with the alcohol flowing through her body. The nearby clock radio was tuned to an alt-rock station, softly playing current hits as well as callbacks from the nineties. Her face felt unusually warm, eyes wandering between Elsa and Rapunzel. Her blonde sister's eyes never left her face, and seemed to be communicating subtly.

Elsa watched her sister's lips move in time with the lyrics on the radio. The blonde didn't know most of the songs, and it looked as though Anna didn't know a few as well, but the redhead always managed to improvise the tune damn accurately even without lyrics. The alcohol gave Anna's voice a scratchy, raspy edge that it didn't normally get until an hour into belting out covers at the top of her lungs. The almost hoarse, raw voice sent chills down Elsa's spine.

Hozier's 'Take Me to Church' came on next, and Anna's eyes fluttered shut. Her lips pushed out the words effortlessly, fingers crawling spider-like through Rapunzel's short hair. They came to rest atop Elsa's hand, fingertips pressing against cool, pale digits.

"**A fresh poison each week. We were born sick, you heard them say it**."

Elsa trembled, craning her neck and laying her head against the cool pillow. Memories swam through her mind. Crisp, autumn leaves. A mossy, half rotted log. Rows of quartz along a wooded path.

"**The only heaven I'll be sent to...is when I'm alone with you**." Anna's forehead pressed against her sister's. The freckled young woman didn't know which was cool and dry, and which was warm with a thin sheen of sweat. Her eyes opened. Elsa's pupils were wide, locked on hers. A thumb pressed against pale, trembling lips. A half formed memory of a tall rock wall littered with mossy vines.

"**This is hungry work**." Elsa's hand held her sister's thumb to her lips, pressing one kiss to it. A second. A small, pink tongue pressed between lips and tasted the other's skin. The blonde's eyes shimmered, unblinking.

"**I'll tell you my sins and you can sharpen your knife**." Anna's vision clouded, a dull throbbing in the redhead's skull tugging against the burning of alcohol in her veins. Her eyelashes fluttered, voice barely above a whisper. Her thumb passed between her sister's lips. Was it pressed in or pulled it?

"**There is no sweeter innocence…**" Elsa's eyes suddenly closed. No, not closed, they were blindfolded. Thirteen years old and seated in a wooded clearing. Anna looked down. Dizzy. The corners of the freckled woman's mouth tasted of salt. Her head burned. Her hand fell away from her sister's mouth. Her twenty five year old sister.

"**Amen. Amen.**" Anna's voice cracked. Her lips trembled subconsciously into a grief streaked frown. Small hands clung to the collar of a Sunday school dress. Black dress shoes scuffed and dirty.

Elsa's hands pressed against hot, tear stained freckled cheeks. The alcohol twisted and dulled her consciousness. "Stop. Don't remember. Come back to me." she uttered brokenly. repeatedly pressing against her sister's cheeks, Pressing hard. "**_Don't go back there._**"

"Take me to church." Anna murmured, body trembling. One hand grasped Rapunzel's cotton pajama top, while the other tangled in Elsa's hair, keeping their foreheads pressed together. Inches of space between two pairs of lips.

Lips found lips and tasted salt. Elsa's eyes were shut, yet her hand sought out and pressed against her sister's childhood scar. Fingers tangled in a lone white lock of hair. Anna's trembling ceased, and her breathing became slow and even. A freckled hand, fisted among platinum blonde locks, loosened. The blonde's lips pulled away, moistening her sister's lips with slow drags of her tongue.

"_Sleep...sleep and forget…_" Elsa mumbled, curling an arm protectively around Anna's back and pulling her gently against the blonde's chest. Elsa's other hand naturally found Anna's, pressing them into Rapunzel's hair.

The brunette moaned in her sleep, inching towards the headboard and rolling towards Anna. Two different hands ended up on Rapunzel's cheek, and the artist was calmed back to sleep.

Sleep, alcohol, and memories overcame all three and buried them in a muddy, uneasy world of dreams.

* * *

At 5:45 a.m. sharp, tables were set up in the empty room adjacent to the hotel lobby. Two long, compact tables, and a large collection of small, circular tables. At each circular table there were two to four chairs placed.

Both long, rectangular tables had white tablecloths draped over them. Lastly, both long tables were filled from end to end with metal trays full of various hot breakfast foods. Pancakes, scrambled eggs, sausage links, oatmeal, biscuits and gravy, and several other breakfast favorites peeked out from underneath metal lids. Cold drinks, hot tea and coffee, and various pastries were also available.

At 6 a.m., the early morning risers hit the breakfast buffet with gusto. Businesspeople of various trades, hikers going up to the mountains, and a few who just hadn't gotten to sleep yet all partook of the first batch of hot and ready food. Silverware clinked noisily, newspapers were read, and folks chatted amiably about notable morning news.

The early morning hours dragged on, seeing hotel guests arrive, eat their fill, and head out for the day. Minutes ticked by, and the time slowly dragged on. The hotel staff kept an eye on the flow of guests, and eventually 8:45 a.m. arrived. Dish carts were prepared, dishwashers were filled with soap, and the breakfast crew waited for the word from their shift manager that it was time to clear the buffet for the day. 8:48. 8:49. The shift manager looked around, noticing that the sitting area was empty. He was on the verge of giving his crew the clean up order, when there was a minor ruckus across the lobby.

An elevator opened with a **ping**, and Elsa stomped out. Her eyes were bloodshot and her hair was _wild._ In one hand she tugged along Anna, and in her other hand she was towing Rapunzel. The redhead's eyes were completely shut and she was missing a sandal. The brunette was drooling and clinging desperately to her teddy bear.

Anna flexed her fingers in the bandage experimentally. Apparently, it was too early for her brain to register pain. "I don't think...yeah, my heart is definitely not beating right." she groaned, stumbling on her sandal-less foot.

Next to her, Rapunzel looked around in confusion. "Are those other humans over there? Where are we? What year is it? Why does my brain feel like a mashed potato?" the brunette mumbled, smiling and waving her teddy bear at the amused hotel staff.

Ahead of them, Elsa pressed on towards the breakfast buffet, a determined glint in her eyes. "Best cure for hangover. Eat and drink. Free eat and drink here. Eat drink then sleep more. No talk eat drink." her monotone voice struck her sister and cousin as hilarious, and both started cracking up. The three paraded into the buffet room, just as a hotel staffer emerged from the kitchen pushing an empty dish rack. Elsa turned and **snarled** at the poor young man, who quickly retreated.

Three miserably hungover girls slapped lukewarm food onto three plates, magically transported it from the plates into their bellies, then trudged pitifully back up to their room. They were quite determined to stay in bed until an hour before their 1pm checkout time. Woe unto any who disturbed them before then.

* * *

The sky was overcast and a light rain fell at the cemetery. Elsa's watch read 3:05, and everyone had left except for the three of them. The service had been simple, as Thomas would have wanted, and only his personal friend and lawyer, the professor, had any parting words. Rapunzel had placed a kiss on the casket just before it was lowered.

The brunette wore a simple, short black dress. She'd been standing in front of the gravesite for nearly half an hour. Anna and Elsa were several yards away, underneath an old oak tree. Its branches offered the two some respite from the dampness.

Anna leaned against her sister, and the redhead's eyes would occasionally drift between their cousin and the grey horizon. Elsa had an arm around Anna's shoulders, and in her free hand she was making flight reservations for their return trip.

"She's kneeling down." Anna murmured in observation. Elsa looked up in sympathy. Indeed, Rapunzel had knelt down. The brunette traced her finger in the grass over her father's burial site, and quietly said a few unintelligible words. Leaning over, she kissed the tombstone, and after a few more respectful moments of silence, stood up, gave a little wave, and headed back to her cousins.

Rapunzel's shoulders sagged heavily as she joined Elsa and Anna under the tree. "Well, that's that. Daddy's on the other side of the veil now."

Anna drew the brunette into a hug, which Elsa jumped in on. The redhead murmured, "Whatever your last words and stuff to him were, I'm sure they were very special."

Rapunzel laughed, a hint of embarrassment in her tone. "Oh, that was just a little...I had put a protection spell on him after. After they came and surprised me in San Francisco. I was worried, so...yeah." Putting a hand on each of her cousins' shoulders, she continued. "He's passed on now, so I wanted to transfer it." Idly tracing a few symbols into her cousins' shoulders, Rapunzel grinned cheekily. "Consider yourselves under the protection of Helia, Goddess of the Sun."

Elsa squeezed her thoughtful cousin's hand tenderly, and Anna gave her other hand a little kiss. Staring off towards the parking lot, the blonde remarked, "Alright. If we're ready to go, I have a flight booked at 8pm. That gives us plenty of time to take care of your business at the bank, get a little dinner, and make the flight with time to spare." Both girls nodded at Elsa's plan, and hand in hand the three walked out of the cemetery. As they approached the car, Elsa and Anna looked up in surprise to see the sun breaking through and warming their cool, damp skin. They were surprised, but Rapunzel just cast her eyes skyward and blew a kiss in that direction.

* * *

"Very well. What name is the safety deposit box listed under?" the bank teller asked Rapunzel. Elsa and Anna were sitting in the bank lobby while their cousin was taking care of this last bit of family related business.

"Amelia Primrose." Rapunzel replied, spelling the name just to make sure the teller inputted it correctly. She clutched her teddy bear in her left hand, and in her right was the piece of paper with the access password for the deposit box. The key lay in her pocket.

The teller entered a few commands into her computer. At length, she slid a numbered keypad towards the brunette, instructing her. "Please enter the passcode for the deposit box. Ignore all spaces, and press enter when you are finished."

Carefully, Rapunzel typed in the passcode number for number. Double checking to make sure it was correct, she hit 'enter', then tucked the slip of paper into her purse.

Several seconds later, the teller smiled at Rapunzel. "Please step over to the door to the right of the teller row. I will request an employee to take you to your deposit box."

Rapunzel nodded nervously. "Um, excuse me? Is it…may I please take my cousins back there with me?"

The teller nodded, relaying that relevant information to the bank employee she was already on the phone with.

Anna groaned, slapping her phone against her thigh in disgust. Elsa chuckled, saying, "Did those nasty angry birds get you again?" The redhead nodded glumly.

Suddenly, Anna noticed Rapunzel waving them over to where she stood. "Hey Els, I think Rapunzel wants us to go with her." Elsa and Anna stood up and headed over to where the brunette was waiting.

Rapunzel's eyes were wide and her breath was shallow. Elsa placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "You okay, Punzie? Breathe, it'll be alright."

"Sorry." the brunette gasped, shaking her arms and cracking her neck anxiously. "I just. The last person to go to this deposit box was my dad. It's...weird. I don't even...what do you think will be in there?"

Anna pursed her lips, thinking for a moment. "Maybe it's adorable home videos of when you were a baby. I know you have a couple, but there's always room for more adorable baby blondie videos!" She tickled Rapunzel lightly, and the brunette giggled in relief.

Elsa's reply was much more pragmatic. "I know the majority of his investments were tied up in the house and property that are going for charity...but didn't you say he kept his small boat crafting hobby in a separate account?"

Rapunzel nodded thoughtfully, biting her bottom lip in consternation. "It was only a hobby. At least, that's what he always told me."

Scarcely a minute later, a bank employee met with them and had them all following him back through rows of safety deposit boxes. Stacks and stacks of precious items and precious memories contained in the gloomy recesses of the bank vault. At length, they all stopped in front of a modest sized box.

"I assume you have the key, correct?" the employee asked Rapunzel. She nodded, and the man withdrew the box. Stepping over to one of a long hallway of empty rooms, the man instructed. "Take all the time to add or withdraw items in this room. The curtain may be drawn for privacy. Pick up this handset and speak with the operator when you are ready to leave."

Rapunzel jerked her head nervously in an awkward nod. The employee set the box on the counter and closed the curtain, leaving the three young women alone.

The blonde woman withdrew the key from her pocket with a trembling hand. Taking several unsteady breaths, she rested her palms on the cool metal of the deposit box. Memories of her father swirled in her mind once more. What could he have left her?

Rapunzel's train of thought was interrupted by Elsa placing a hand on the small of her back. Lightly, the blonde said, "You don't have to open it if you aren't ready to."

Following suit, Anna added, "It isn't going anywhere, and you're still the same person you were before this all happened. Except now you're stronger."

Rapunzel gave a watery chuckle, blinking back tears. "And I understand just a little better how important the two of you are to me." With one final deep breath, she inserted the key, and turned it.

The lid opened slowly, but automatically. Three sets of eyes peered curiously inside.

There was a folded piece of paper on top of a smaller metal box, about the size of a shoebox. Breathlessly, Rapunzel unfolded the paper and read its contents.

**_Beary. I won't rehash things already said. The bottom line is: you graduation college with top marks, and aside from the first year, you did it all on your own. I made you a promise, and even though I am gone, I am still going to fulfill that promise. With a little extra. Go out into the world and spread the light of your love._**

**_Love, your dad._**

Sniffling, Rapunzel folded up the little letter and placed it carefully inside her purse. Next she removed the smaller metal box. Sharing an excited look with Elsa and Anna, the brunette lifted the lid with a flourish.

Green and white met their eyes. Neat, even stacks of cash. Anna gave a low whistle. "Wow, hey that's an awful lot of ten dollars bills. Like...a lot lot!"

Elsa shook her head with a dry chuckle. "Those aren't ten dollar bills, Anna. Those are hundred dollar bills."

Anna's pupils constricted and her voice grew exceptionally quiet. "Oh." she eked out.

At the back of the box there was a slip of paper sticking out. The smell of the paper money was awfully strong. Rapunzel reached in and pulled out the slip of paper. She recited the numbers she saw on it. "One hundred times seven thousand. Seven hundred thousand. Oh."

Elsa and Anna blinked.

Rapunzel blinked, taking several short breaths.

"Seven hundred thousand." the brunette repeated, the number not sounding real. A single tear fell down her cheek, but it was more out of surprise than sadness. "Daddy, I didn't know your cute little boats were this popular."

Turning around to face her cousins, Rapunzel hopped up and sat on the counter next to the box containing her inheritance. "So." she began, cheeks flushed and chest heaving. "I'm thinking about pulling the trigger on a vacation." Locking eyes with Elsa, the brunette continued. "Once the inevitable first frost of the year hits."

Anna looked at her sister curiously. Elsa grinned. The first frost of the year for San Francisco construction companies meant that all work ground to a halt for at least two weeks, until the weather was consistently warmer. Putting a hand on the redhead's shoulder, Elsa said, "I think she's asking us if we want to go on a vacation with her."

Down the hall, a bank employee was filing away old timecards. A sudden, ecstatic shriek echoed among the stacks of lockboxes, startling the old woman, who scattered the timecards all over the floor in surprise. Clearly, **somebody's** day had just gotten a whole lot better.

* * *

Elsa sighed, reclining her armchair just a bit further while taking a sip of complementary hot chocolate. She had to admit: first class seating really was a considerable improvement over coach. Heated leather seats, cushy pillows, and even optional vibrating massage options. The blonde had a rocky enough time the last few days as it was...she definitely didn't need any more shaking. **Especially **on board a plane. However, looking across the aisle to Rapunzel and Anna, both fully reclined while sharing a travel magazine, Elsa couldn't help but giggle at their vibrating bodies. Murmured voices about exotic destinations shook and trembled along with the vibrating chairs.

Returning her attention to her cell phone. the blonde finished composing an email to her brunette cousin. In it, Elsa restated the details of the plan they devised for her inheritance money. The first, and most pleasant surprise, was that they managed to fall into every no tax clause regarding inheritances. With the help of a thoughtful senior banker, Rapunzel opened a diverse, low yield, and low risk investment portfolio with $500,000. The second account, a platinum verified checking account, would hold $150,000 and be available to the brunette in case of emergencies, or possible future investments. Elsa had suggested a house for her at some point, but Anna's idea of having Elsa design and build a house really grabbed Rapunzel's attention. The final account, holding the remaining $50,000, was dubbed the 'funny money' account. This would be used to help with the brunette's day to day expenses, the trip that she was taking her cousins on, and anything else Rapunzel deemed 'fun enough'. It was a solid plan, and would ensure her cousin's financial stability for a long time to come.

While leaving the bank, Rapunzel had remarked, "Yeah, the money will come in handy. It's nice not having to worry about it so much, but I really just wanna get back home doing what I love." Punching Elsa's shoulder lightly, the brunette had chuckled, "And that's working for this nerd."

Anna, meanwhile, had been on the phone with Merida. The fiery Scot assured her friend that the record shop hadn't burned down, and they even made a respectable number of sales. She reported that Lars and Chelsea had come by to hang out and jam several times, and everybody was anxious to see how their frontgirl worked a microphone left handed. Merida also informed her boss that Lars brought Hiccup some spicy curry from the local Thai place, and she figured it was only a matter of time before there were wedding bells.

Hiccup had brusquely interrupted her at that point, stammering something about a customer who needed help finding the Bob Dylan album '_Blonde on Blonde_'. He then assured the redhead that her sloth was healthy and had pretty much taken over her entire apartment. He also told her to tell Rapunzel that Miles Davis had upped his 'little shit' game, managing to trip the lanky young man a total of three times in two days. Anna thanked them both for all of their hard work, and promised them a day or two of actual paid time off. Merida scoffed at the idea, saying she'd believe it when she saw it.

Elsa was yanked from her recollection when she suddenly felt something strike her cheek. Looking down to her lap, she spotted a folded up piece of notebook paper. The blonde woman carefully unfolded it and read the contents. "**_The Supergirl Contract. By signing your name below, you certify you are a Supergirl. This elite club gets you all kinds of special perks. Stuff so secret they can't even be put in writing. x-Rapunzel Corona x-Anna Arendelle x-_**"

Elsa chuckled, shaking her head. She looked directly at her sister and cousin, both of whom quickly hid their faces in their travel magazine. Fishing a pen from out of her purse, the blonde woman signed her name underneath her sister's. She refolded the contract into a paper airplane, and lobbed it back across the aisle. It made a crash landing in Rapunzel's short, brown hair, which set the two young women into a fit of giggles. Rapunzel quickly refolded the special document and placed it in her purse.

Downing the rest of her hot chocolate, Elsa blinked wearily. She was still a bit fuzzy from the prior night's drinking, and hoped she hadn't acted **too** silly. Turning to face Anna and Rapunzel, Elsa draped her blanket over her body and snuggled into her pillow.

The other two women were just **staring** at her. Both wore incredibly tender smiles. Elsa groaned, "Yeah, I don't know if I can sleep when I'm getting stared at like that."

Rapunzel winked. "You should come over here then and sleep with us."

Elsa blushed hotly. "There are rules on planes, and I don't wanna get kicked out when we're thirty thousand feet up."

Anna leaned over her brunette cousin and her smile widened. "I'd jump out after you."

Rapunzel chimed in too. "I'd be right behind."

"Yeah, uh huh." Elsa yawned sleepily, closing her eyes and doing her best to ignore the two sets of eyes boring holes into her. It worked for about ten seconds, before a piece of paper hit her in the nose. Then another bonked her on the forehead. Opening her eyes groggily, the blonde grunted, "Oh, so it's gonna be like that, is it?"

Both Rapunzel and Anna nodded, grinning like mad.

Huffing with a small pout, Elsa unclasped her seatbelt, scooped up her blanket and pillow, and shuffled across the aisle. Anna and Rapunzel each scooted over, making room for the blonde woman in the middle. "You two are so bad." Elsa noted with a wry smile, lying down on her back and drawing the covers up to her neck. "I really don't know what to expect on this mysterious future _vacation_."

Rapunzel sighed, snuggling under Elsa's blanket. "You'll just have to wait and see, nerd face."

Anna shuffled over on Elsa's other side. "Yeah, but don't worry. We'll initiate you in the ways of a...travel buddy."

The three sleepy women passed the remaining flight time lightly napping. They were only woken up by a flight attendant when it was time to land, and a grumpy Elsa hauled her tired, protesting body back to her seat. She really, **really** wanted to stay with her sister and their cousin.


	15. Chapter 15: Two turtle doves

**Chapter fifteen**

**Two turtle doves**

"And its, no. No, hang on. Oh yeah, right over here." Anna said, leaning to the far back of the record shelf and quickly flipping through several selections. Slowing down when she came to the Richard Pryor section, the redhead thoughtfully thumbed through a few albums. Drawing one out, she presented it to the older black gentleman, who graced her with a wry smile.

"Those are some very pretty glasses, young lady. Even if your one eye is kinda...hanging out." the man chuckled, poking at the more dangly of the two spring loaded eyes on Anna's funny glasses.

"Well, shit, I guess you're too offended to ever come back again!" Anna laughed, briefly checking out the back of the album the customer had asked for. "1982's live album, huh? Vintage Pryor...are you rounding out a collection?"

The man carefully took the album from Anna, replying, "No, I'm trying to broaden my grandson's comedy horizons. He thinks the last word on funny shit begins and ends with Kevin Hart."

Anna chuckled. "Doing the Lord's work, that you are. Think I'll throw on another one of his standup albums and shock a few people." The customer gave a hearty laugh at that, clapping the redhead on the shoulder, and causing her springy bobble eyes to bounce up and down jerkily.

The storeroom door opened slowly, and Hiccup backed out, plastic tote case in both hands. "Boss, I found the Roberta Flack you were talking about." he grunted, red and blue 3d glasses sitting cockney on his narrow face. Setting them on a corner of the sales counter with a grunt, he added, "Are you grabbing lunch with your sister soon?"

Anna nodded, ears dancing at the lively conversation Merida was having with her Richard Pryor customer about eighties comedians versus fifties comedians. She **loved** being in her little vinyl shop, hearing vinyl geeks similar to herself go on and on about a tradition that spanned many, many years. "Uh huh, Elsa should be around in a few minutes. We're grabbing some Chinese, then she's taking some back to the job site for Kristoff. Want me to bring you back anything?"

Hiccup shook his head in the negative. "Thanks but no, I had a sub delivered earlier."

Merida waved cheerily as the vinyl comedy customer exited the shop. Her gaudy, star shaped Hollywood-esque sunglasses had enough glitter to make certain vampires jealous. Muttering with teasing snark, the woman added, "Delivered by **_Lars_**!" Hiccup ran his hands through his long, brown hair, grumbling in embarrassed frustration, and busied himself with unpacking the crate of Roberta Flack albums.

With an album identical to the one they just sold, Anna skipped over to the record player, and before long the store was filled with the comedic stylings of Mr. Pryor, in a show from Sunset Strip. The next ten minutes passed amiably, with plenty of cussing and a few customers laughing out loud amid their vinyl browsing.

The ring of the front doorbell caused Anna's ears to perk up, and the redhead turned to see Elsa step into the store.

**_"Just get the fuck outta my face! You know I love you, but god damn!"_** crackled through the store's sound system. Elsa blanched, shaking her head with a grimace.

Waving back at her friends, a stray piece of bandage from her injured right hand flapping errantly, Anna jogged up to meet her sister. "I called in our order. Are you...ready to...go?" the redhead huffed.

"I'm ready. Are you okay? I think you need to work out a little, Anna." Elsa chided, indicating flushed freckled cheeks and a heaving chest.

Anna waved her hands. "What? No way. I just ran at **least** forty yards, Elsa. That would make anybody tired."

The blonde reached out and tugged gently on one of the spring loaded eyeballs on her sister's funny glasses, and smiled fondly. "I think it was more like ten yards, but if you say so." She blushed when Anna linked arms with her, and led her back outside and across the street to their destination.

Anna found a table, which she polished to a near shine with the sleeve of her Def Leppard sweater. In the meantime, Elsa picked up their orders, as well as the one she promised to bring Kristoff back, and joined her sister at the table.

Anna noticed the blonde pouting a bit at the steamed vegetables and chicken on her plate. Carefully, the redhead tilted her plate towards her sisters and she grinned. "This Pad Thai is super amazing, Els. You should totally have some!"

Elsa smiled tenderly, waving off her younger sister. "No no, I'll eat what I ordered. I think I gained five pounds from our trip to Colorado. I'm not gifted with your furnace of a metabolism, so I want to lose a bit if possible.

Anna shrugged, swallowing the noodles in her mouth. "If you say so, but you look amazing." Elsa blushed and tried to hide her face in her food, offering mumbled thanks.

The two sisters ate in companionable silence for a few minutes. In the meantime, the doorbell jangled, and another customer brushed by them. Anna didn't think anything of it, until she heard the soft, melodious voice up at the counter ordering sweet and sour chicken with teriyaki sauce.

Cuffed jeans. Harley Davidson jacket. Ruby red hair. Sweet and sour chicken with teriyaki sauce. Anna's eyes went wide and she took a large gulp of air. Unfortunately, that gulp of air had a mouthful of noodles sucked in with it.

The freckled girl let out several hacking coughs, startling Elsa. Anna's eyes became wide, and she hit her chest with her bandaged right hand. Pain seared through her arm.

"Anna, don't do that! Hold on." Elsa bolted out of her seat and around to her sister. Thumping her on the back solidly, Elsa looked around in a panic. "Is it out?!" she stuttered, alternating back slaps with circular rubs.

Gripping the edge of the table, Anna stood up unsteadily. She let out several more full bodied hacking coughs, torso and neck tensing with each one. A bit of noodle flew out of her mouth, and she stumbled against the table.

"Excuse me." A quiet but authoritative voice said behind Elsa. The blonde looked behind her, seeing the redhead in the biker jacket.

Elsa stepped aside, panic stricken. The woman moved up, wrapped Anna in a half hug, and gave several hard tugs back and up. Anna's body jerked against the other woman's several times. At last, a disgusting glob of noodles and chicken dislodged from Anna's throat and flew across the room. It landed on the floor with an unpleasant **plop**.

Anna let out a ragged breath, sagging in the other woman's arms. They helped her gently into her seat.

Elsa instantly grabbed the woman's jacket, eyes shining. "Oh, thank you so much for your help! You **saved** her!" Turning to her sister, Elsa knelt down and blinked as a fear tear escaped and slid down her cheek. The blonde tenderly wiped the freckled young woman's messy mouth, while Anna drew in ragged breaths. "Don't breathe and chew your food. This is an important lesson. You scared me to **death.**"

"Sometimes it takes Anna a few tries before lessons stick. Isn't that right?" the bright red haired woman said, exasperated smile gracing her features.

Elsa's eyes went back and forth between the two. "You two know each other?"

Anna managed a half chuckle in between gasps. Raggedly, she muttered, "Hiya, Ariel. Didn't even...let me know you were...back in town."

* * *

"So **you're** the mysterious sister!" Ariel exclaimed, soft voice belying an intensity about her. Hands folded beneath a petite chin, the young woman's dark brown eyes stared intensely at Elsa.

"Never mind that! So you're telling me the whole time the two of you dated, Anna managed to fall off of your motorcycle **SIX** times?!" Elsa gasped incredulously.

Anna groaned, hiding her flaming face in her arms again. She mumbled, "We were only going, like, five miles an hour every time."

Ariel laughed, airy and lilting. "Yes, she was still a baby gay at the time, and was **endearingly** shy about holding on when I told her to. Earned her a healthy helping of bruises and scrapes." Brushing some of her big, ruby locks out of her eyes, Ariel continued. "But it looks like you're doing well, mostly, anyway." She nodded at the bandaged hand, before continuing. "And I'm happy to see your sister is back in your life."

Elsa blushed. This young woman was not at all like Lynsey. She was open, earnest, and friendly. It made Elsa feel curious...and a little embarrassed, though she wasn't sure why exactly. "I'd like to take you out to dinner, if that's alright." Ariel and Anna both raised an eyebrow. Elsa continued quickly, "All of us, I mean. I'm sure you want to catch up with Anna, and I'd love to know more about you, and you just seem so...nice…" Elsa trailed off, ducking her head in mild embarrassment.

"You seem nice, yourself." Ariel responded sweetly. "I'm also seeing where Anna gets a bit of her over eagerness." Elsa's blush deepened, which brought her sister to laughter. "How about this. There's a new club downtown. Just opened. Two Turtle Doves."

Anna chimed in. "Oh, I heard about that place! Fine dining. Sweet dance floor and bar. **Hella** gay."

Ariel nodded with a soft grin. "How about we all meet up there, say, around 8pm? Enjoy an evening of fun, respectable, adult entertainment." Anna cackled at her ex's use of the word 'respectable'. Turning to Elsa, Ariel finished, "And if you have a special someone, or a friend, please feel free to bring them!"

Elsa nodded dumbly, shaking Ariel's hand again before politely excusing herself back to work. The blonde hurried out of the restaurant, last words falling on her ears were from Anna. "She's a little shy, but she's my one and only sister."

Several minutes later, a thoroughly mortified Elsa trudged back into the Chinese food restaurant. Slinking up to the counter, she collected the order they'd prepared for Kristoff, paid, and quietly crept back out. Catching Anna and Ariel looking at her curiously, Elsa stammered, "Food forgot. Forgot...food." The blonde ran into the door, spitting out a soft '**fuck**', before giving the two amused women a half wave, and retreating to her car.

_Wow, could you have embarrassed yourself **any more** in front of an old flame of Anna's?_

Elsa had no answer for the sardonic voice in her head. She only hoped that her cousin could offer a little advice towards her...situation.

* * *

Rapunzel froze. Breath left her in tense, puffed gasps. Steady hands carefully applied each glue-ended popsicle stick to the ever more complex model. This new conversation piece would be her masterpiece, and would look wonderful in the music store's lobby. The brunette just had to attach a few more pieces. After that, she could let it alone to dry.

Three more sticks.

Now two.

The front door burst open and Elsa bounded into the apartment, moaning, "Who is this **Ariel** girl?!" Rapunzel let out a surprised squawk, falling forward and smashing her popsicle stick centerpiece mode. Several bits of wood jabbed her uncomfortably on the tummy, and she looked up at the blonde with disdain.

Elsa blanched, having the sense to look sheepish. "S...sorry. Did I interrupt your work?"

Letting out an exasperated breath, Rapunzel replied, "No no, artistic genius always likes interruptions." The brunette started picking up glue stained popsicle sticks and putting them in a plastic bag. "So then, I gather you met Anna's favorite 'hog riding marine biologist, huh?"

Elsa took a seat on the couch and dropped her purse. Miles Davis came over and demanded attention, which the blonde absentmindedly gave. "Marine biologist, huh? She's...pretty. How did they meet?"

Finished cleaning up the popsicle sticks, Rapunzel lifted up the cardboard display mat and moved it over to the kitchen table. "Anna was a couple months into her freshman year at the Arts Institute, and very much a baby gay. Ariel was finishing up her master's degree at San Diego State University, and she was doing an internship at the Bay Area Aquarium while finishing her master's thesis. I think the story goes that they met by the porpoise tank, and Anna began the first of several...wait, Ariel's really back in town?"

Elsa pursed her lips and folded tense arms across her chest. "Is this something we should be worried about? Ariel doesn't seem at all like Anna's last girlfriend."

Rapunzel shook her head, shooing her cats away from the ruined display model. "Ariel was only in town for eight months, and it was Anna's first real relationship." Elsa blushed hotly, but said nothing. "Your poor sister had no idea what she was doing, but she absolutely **worshipped** Ariel for eight months. They parted on friendly terms, but for a first relationship, Anna sure picked a hell of a woman to set the bar obnoxiously high."

Elsa let her arms fall, slapping the sofa petulantly. "We ran into her at lunch. She invited Anna out to some new club downtown. She told me I could come…"

Rapunzel interrupted with a cheeky grin. "Well that sounds like fun! It'll be good for you to get out and meet some people. Maybe nab yourself a hot, young thing to take home." Winking, the brunette drew an X over her heart. "You won't hear a peep from me if you bring somebody here for a little nookie, Elsie."

Elsa blushed hotly, screwing her eyes shut and flapping her hands in front of her face. "I'm not looking to bring anybody here! But I don't even **know** anybody to take tomorrow night, and I don't want to be the awkward third wheel." Chin hitting her collarbone, the blonde sulked, "Maybe I'll just politely decline and let them go out...have fun."

Getting in Elsa's face, Rapunzel smooshed the blonde's cheeks between her thumb and fingers. Shaking an accusatory finger, the brunette chastised, "Oh, so you don't know **anybody**, huh? Not even a **super cute** artist who's been busting her butt with work for the last week and a half?!"

"S..sorry Punzie. I...you've been so busy. I was gonna speak up, because sometimes I think you forget to eat when you get too involved in your work…" Elsa trailed off uncertainly.

Rapunzel sighed overdramatically. "Nerdface, those are exactly the moments when I **want you** to speak up! Here I am, in my prime, and growing mold! No. No...I'm going with you to that club, and we are going to shake our buns 'til we get some butter!"

Elsa buried her face in the arm of the sofa, positively scandalized. "I...I do not want any...**butter!** You may come with, but I'm just going so Anna's friend isn't put out."

Rapunzel snorted mirthfully. "Oh, I guarantee she won't be put out, but I bet you she might **put out**!"

Elsa tackled the cackling brunette onto the sofa, smothering her with several pillows. "You and that mouth of yours, I swear!" Arms were waved in a sign of mercy, and Elsa removed one of the pillows, revealing her cousin's flustered face.

"We do have to do one thing before tomorrow night, though." Rapunzel grinned. Elsa regarded her cousin carefully, afraid to ask. "We're gonna go outfit shopping!" the brunette cheered, tugging on her cousin's jacket playfully.

Elsa groaned in defeat. "Fine, but I'm paying for whatever you pick out for me."

"Nope!" Rapunzel grinned, batting her eyelashes. "You just let your sugar mama take care of you."

* * *

Friday night four Anna and Ariel standing outside of Two Turtle Doves. The club was already packed, and a long line stretched out the door. Two bouncers stood at the door, gradually letting people in as others left. Each held a clipboard with a list of names for VIP guests.

Ariel checked her watch. "Fifteen minutes. That's about how long they'll hold my spot on the list." She wore a blue and white plaid shirt with the arms neatly rolled up, grey button up vest, and grey slacks.

"It's Elsa's first time down in gay town, go easy on her. She's probably freaking out about getting her rental car scratched." Anna explained. The freckled young woman wore a small black and red Slayer tank top with dark, flared leather pants. Black leather gloves were on her hands, and she tentatively flexed her right hand to ensure it was securely wrapped. After several minutes, she heard the boisterous voice of her cousin.

"You classy bitches, we're finally here!" Rapunzel shouted gleefully, raising one arm in greeting and the other clung to Elsa, following gamely behind, The brunette wore a bright yellow sundress with brown, knee-high buckled boots. Stopping before Anna and Ariel, she gave a mock salute. "For your consideration, ladies. Miss Elsa, on her first night in gay-town!" She stepped aside, making a big deal of 'presenting' her cousin.

"This was...this was Rapunzel's choice, but I like it because it looks. You know. Fun." Elsa murmured the last word, dipping her head with a blush. She wore a black button-up vest over a collared short sleeve white shirt and black tie. Black shoes, black skinny jeans, and a thick belt completed the look her brunette cousin put together for her.

Anna had to stop to catch her breath. Her eyes traveled up her sister's striking, shapely form. Upon reaching Elsa's clearly punk-imitation hair, the redhead gasped. "Elsa, your **hair!**"

Elsa grinned awkwardly, hand touching the black streak she'd allowed her cousin to dye into her platinum blonde hair. "Heh. Yeah. Black and white…" the blonde muttered, gesturing between the two of them.

Grasping her sister by her shoulders, Anna addressed Rapunzel hotly. "A plus plus plus! Holy shit Punzie, don't let this Supergirl out of your sight tonight. She's gonna turn **so many heads!**"

Removing Anna's right hand carefully, Elsa turned it over between her hands. "You've got this wrapped properly, right? No pain with wearing that glove."

Anna chuckled, taking her gloved right hand and lightly patting Elsa's cheek. "It's fine, Els. I won't block any knives tonight...promise." To Rapunzel, she reiterated, "Seriously. **So many heads.**"

Rapunzel saluted again, this time adding a wink. "No worries, her bodyguard will keep her safe." Nodding to Ariel, she finished, "Okey doke, ring leader, I think we're all ready!"

Grinning, Ariel inclined her head towards the door. Interlocking arms with Anna, the two couples bypassed the long line of grumpy people, got checked in under 'Ariel Neptune and guests', and made their way into the dark, loud, and flashy club.

* * *

The four women reclined in a booth towards the rear of the establishment. Shortly after arriving, Ariel had arranged to have their drinks delivered to that table. Anna waved eagerly at familiar faces, body already moving in time with the music. Elsa clung to Rapunzel, but her attention was **everywhere**. At the fancy, crowded bar, surrounded by young people sporting fashions she'd never seen before. Over to the sprawling dance floor, and the DJ's setup at the front. A casual restaurant-type atmosphere in the rear, complete with booths and menus. It looked quiet, and Elsa was relieved when that's exactly where they headed first.

Rapunzel swirled a finger in her drink, laughing. "Wow, you can really tell that whoever made this place basically just threw money at a designer and said 'MAKE THIS PLACE COOL!'."

Ariel nodded, sipping at her drink. "The atmosphere's trying a little too hard, but at least the music's decent. Am I right?" She grinned, nudging Anna, who was still slightly mesmerized by Elsa's new look.

"Well, it's not vinyl, but it's way better than some Youtube playlist." Anna remarked, popping an ice cube from her drink into her mouth. Across from her, Elsa was carefully studying the menu, and studiously avoiding the looks other patrons were sending her. Anna looked over at the small crowd near the bar, feeling a hot flash of possessiveness sweep through her. "_She's not interested, creepos, back off!_"

Placing the menu in the middle of the table, Elsa spoke up. "I vote for the party platter. It's Friday night and I for one am **starving**."

"That's 'cause you eat like a bird during the week, silly." Anna chided her sister playfully. "I second the party platter...we're gonna need energy for all the dancing tonight!" Nudging Ariel, the freckled young woman informed her pals, "This one over here took eight years of ballet. So if your toes get stepped on, you can be **pretty** sure it wasn't her!" Anna grinned cheekily at the marine biologist.

"Oh, I'll step on your feet if you ask for it!" Ariel grinned challengingly, waving a waiter over to place their order.

Rapunzel grabbed Elsa's hand. "Elsie, let's go check out the action at the bar!" Elsa blanched, but her cousin pouted extra hard and she eventually relented. Polishing off her drink, Rapunzel scooted out of the booth, hauling the blonde out with her.

"You keep an eye on her!" Anna scolded the two, receiving two waves in response. Sitting back next to Ariel, she groaned. "God, I sounded forty years old just now."

Ariel bumped shoulders with her former girlfriend good naturedly. "It's only natural. You've got a hell of a nurturing instinct, and that's coming from somebody who studies the mating habits and newborn raising of sea creatures." Placing a hand on Anna's forearm, she whispered, "You look like you're doing well. I hope that's true."

Anna nodded with a blush. "You look, and seem, like things are going well also."

Resting her head on the taller freckled woman's shoulder, Ariel sighed. "You really aren't that wide eyed nineteen year old any more." Clasping their hands and holding them up, she mused wryly, "Meanwhile here I am, getting old."

"Well, you sure don't **look** 28." Anna smiled good naturedly. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Elsa looking around in a panic, before Rapunzel fought through the crowd again and hauled her towards the bar. Shaking her head a little, she focused on her current, **very pretty**, company. "We're only as young as we feel, I guess. Tonight we can get a little **stupid** if we want."

Ariel sighed, reveling in Anna's enthusiasm. "Well, I'm feeling like a dance or three. You game?"

"Oh, I'm game." Anna grinned, smile growing wider still when she saw Rapunzel enthusiastically introducing everybody at the bar to the beautiful blonde with the black hair streak. She held onto Ariel's hand and followed her out onto the dance floor. "I'm **very much **game."

* * *

After downing her third shot, Rapunzel turned back to address several other people who had gathered around her and Elsa. "So, yeah, this building is really gonna bring together the San Francisco music scene like nothing you've ever seen. And it's all the brainchild of Elsa, here."

Elsa demurred for what felt like the hundredth time already that evening. "It **is** going to be special, but I really just drew some pictures for it."

"Hah! 'Drew some pictures', she says." Rapunzel guffawed, putting a hand around a nearby raven haired woman and whispering conspiratorially, "She's a million bucks, but she swear's she's only a buck twenty. The modesty on this one, it's something else." The brunette studiously ignored the repeated requests for a dance with a brown haired girl in glasses, preferring to let the desire simmer.

The Asian woman nodded in agreement. "You certainly don't see it every day."

Rapunzel agreed with a vigorous nod of her head. Turning back to Elsa, the brunette spoke seriously. "Okay Elsie, you take this next shot." Elsa was about to politely decline on the grounds that she'd driven there, but Rapunzel was having none of it. "And I already have a taxi for us on speed dial. I'm gonna get you to loosen up just a teensy bit more tonight and lay some awesome architecture know-how on these fine folks!"

Sliding Elsa the next shot, the feisty brunette leaned over to the thoroughly amused bartender and ordered another. "Just hand it to her when she starts to get worried that people are staring at her, okay?" He nodded with a chuckle. Handing Elsa the shot, as well as palming another of her own, Rapunzel counted her cousin off, "Alright, down in three, two, one!" They both tossed the throat burning drinks back, Elsa coughing a little.

"That's my girl!" Rapunzel whooped, rubbing Elsa's back. "Okay, I'm going to dance with my new glasses friend over here. I expect you to have educated a few folks by the time I get back!"

Elsa nodded absentmindedly, already feeling the alcohol from the evening rushing in her veins. "Be careful and don't break too many hearts!" the blonde shouted, grinning. The brunette blew her a kiss, before leading her new brown haired friend out to the dance floor.

Turning back to the bar's patrons, Elsa looked around. Several people were staring at her curiously. The short-haired Asian woman who Rapunzel spoke to earlier was among them, smiling encouragingly at Elsa. She leaned forward and said, "I think you were going to educate us about this place, isn't that right?"

Elsa turned to find a pad of paper and pencil in front of her, right next to another shot. Shrugging, she downed the next shot, and picked up the pencil. "Okay! So now I'm going to show you all why you might **think** this place looks nice, but in reality it's an architectural **disaster!**" Several patrons, the raven haired Asian included, leaned in curiously as the blonde started sketching on the paper while talking a mile a minute.

Ariel had only made the offer of dancing for three songs, but Anna managed to convince her to stay out for an additional two. The freckled young woman was just all pent up energy since the funeral, and not was her chance to let it out. The two women cleared a little space on the dance floor, and Anna twirled, hopped, and sidled circles around the older Ariel. After five songs, both women had worked up a bit of a sweat, and had earned more than a few compliments. Hand in hand, they started making their way back to the table to grab some food and more drinks.

On the way off the dance floor, they passed Rapunzel hauling another girl towards the floor. Anna stopped her for a moment, noticing the wild grin on the brunette's face. "You okay there, champ? How many have you had so far?"

Rapunzel looked at Anna's pretty face, and forgot where she was for a second. She held up a hand, looked at her five fingers curiously, and said, "How much is this?!"

Anna laughed heartily. "Is Elsa still at the bar?"

Rapunzel nodded enthusiastically. "She's teaching people some architecture stuff, but you should totally go and surprise her!" Agreeing to do just that, Anna watched her cousin haul the brown haired girl off to the dance floor with a fond amusement.

Leaning over to Ariel, Anna shouted, "I'll meet you back at the table in a few. I just wanna make sure Elsa isn't getting creeped on, okay?" Ariel nodded with a laugh, claiming her tired old bones needed a break anyway.

* * *

"Wait, I'm sorry, who are you again?" Elsa asked the short, raven haired woman, currently the only one left who was still paying attention to her. The blonde's cheeks were tinged light red, and she had recently put on her glasses.

"My name is Mulan." the woman replied with a pleasant smile.

"Mulan! Well, my name is Elsa, and it's a pleasure to meet you." The blonde woman shook her new friend's hand thoroughly for about ten seconds, before she muttered, "And this is probably, what, the third time I've introduced myself?"

A winning smile caused Mulan's nose to scrunch up adorably. "The fifth, actually. But don't worry. You're somehow managing to be even more endearing than the previous times."

Elsa pouted, resting her head on an open palm. "But I wasn't going for endearing, I was going for helpfully informative!" Tearing the top piece of paper off of the pad with a groan, she sighed. "That's what I get for trying to use my brain tonight."

Continuing to give Elsa an encouraging smile, Mulan held out a hand. "I think your brain is very beautiful, but if you want, you could give it a rest and possibly dance with me?"

"Oh, well I…" Elsa began, but was interrupted when Anna managed to squeeze through the crowd to the bar. "Oh, it's Anna!"

Anna huffed, straightening her top. "Jerks are out in full force tonight! Elsa! I heard you were giving a lesson." Spotting the blank pad of paper, the redhead frowned. "Guess I missed it." Noticing Mulan sitting next to Elsa, Anna waved. "Hi! Was Elsa teaching you awesome things?"

Before Mulan could respond, Elsa blurted out, "Oh shit, how rude of me! Anna, this is Mulan! She's one of my students. My...what the hell do I call you?"

Mulan barely restrained a laugh. "You could call me a friend, if you want."

Elsa nodded, quite pleased with herself. "Yes, that's the word, friend. Anna, my new friend asked me for a dance!"

Anna chuckled. "You dancing?! Well, this is a special night!" Clasping Elsa's arm, Anna leaned towards her and said, "Go enjoy yourself. But save a dance for me, please?"

Elsa blushed hotly. "Y...you know I will." she quietly stammered.

Waving goodbye with a waggle of her index finger, Anna turned and slid back into the crowd to make her way back to their table.

Left alone with Mulan, Elsa was suddenly self-conscious. "I...yeah. I'm not all that good a dancer."

Gently taking her hand, Mulan assured the blonde. "That's alright. We can just stand still and let the people around us do the dancing, if you prefer."

Elsa's heart thudded against her chest, and she let herself be led out to the dance floor.

* * *

Arriving back at the table breathless, Rapunzel immediately gravitated to the enormous appetizer platter. "Ohh, those spicy cheesy things!" she exclaimed, happily popping several fried snacks into her mouth. Looking at Anna and Ariel, she gave them a cheesy smile, and asked, "What's up, kids? All danced out for the night?"

Ariel shrugged mopily. "I asked for a break for a few songs. That was about half an hour ago." The ruby haired woman jerked her head towards Anna, who was fixated on the crowd on the dance floor. More specifically…

"Oh, Punzie, look look look!" Anna cried, finally noticing her cousin had showed up and physically directing the brunette's gaze out to the dance floor.

"What, I-ohh, thanks for the neck adjustment there Banana!" Rapunzel squinted at the crowd, eyes scanning for familiar faces. Finally, she saw them.

Near the middle of the floor, Elsa was dancing with Mulan. Or, more accurately, Mulan was gently stepping and swaying around the blonde, who was nodding her head, shimmying her shoulders, and bouncing back and forth gingerly from her left foot to her right.

"Holy shit, Anna! Elsa's totally **killing** that Texas Two-step! But who's the asian sensation spinning her like a top?" Rapunzel asked, lips quirked in a half pout. "When I told her to take a girl for a whirl, I didn't think she **would!** Or maybe, at least she'd whirl me or something…" the brunette trailed off, shimmying her shoulders in an attempt to copy Elsa's simple movements.

Anna outright frowned. "I don't trust her. I thought she looked sneaky!" Shaking her head, she joined Rapunzel's pouting party. "Well, Elsa promised **me** a dance tonight, but Miss Shiny Hair out there has been taking up all of her time!"

Ariel gently interjected, "Well, we could go out and dance a little more if you wanted."

"Nope, don't trust her, not one little bit!" Anna declared. "Elsa shouldn't be dancing with black haired people! Or dating them!"

Giggling madly, Rapunzel replied, "Well be fair now, honey. Who **can** Elsa date?"

Anna shrugged her shoulders furiously, finishing her drink with a flourish. "I don't know, but definitely not people with **suspiciously black hair!**" Hauling herself out of the booth, she looped arms with her cousin and towed her towards the dance floor. "C'mon Punzie-poo, Supergirl dance party right frickin' now!"

Rapunzel howled, dizzy with laughter, waving a tipsy hand at Ariel. "You can come!" she insisted, but the ruby haired woman just shrugged her shoulders and took another sip of her drink.

Elsa blushed hotly, feeling the stares of more than a few people on her. Timidly, she muttered to Mulan, "Are you tired yet?"

Mulan shook her head. "No, I'm fine, but we can stop if you'd like. Maybe something to drink?"

Elsa was about to respond, when the DJ threw on an uptempo number. Suddenly, as if by magic, Rapunzel and Anna were dancing right next to her. The two shimmied and jumped as if their lives depended on it. "Supergirls!" Rapunzel hollered.

Mulan grinned softly. "I think your friends are here for you." Leaning close, she pressed a soft kiss to Elsa's cheek, deftly slipping a piece of paper into the blonde's vest pocket. "Maybe we can dance again sometime."

With that, the petite black haired woman disappeared into the crowd. Elsa spun around once or twice in mild confusion, before catching sight of Anna and Rapunzel again. "My Supergirls!" the blonde whooped enthusiastically, completely abandoning her timid dance habits with Mulan and joining her sister and cousin in spinning, swaying, and dipping each other with over the top flourishes.

Sweat beaded on Anna's forehead, and the redhead's skin was positively aglow with energy. After the uptempo number was over, she reached out and placed a kiss on both Rapunzel's and Elsa's cheeks. For Elsa's kiss in particular, Anna made sure to kiss right on the spot where she saw Mulan place a kiss.

A slow song followed, Stairway to Heaven, and the three young women swayed back and forth, arms around shoulders. Rapunzel and Anna hollered the lyrics as loudly as they could, and Elsa just hollered gibberish in time with her fellow Supergirls. It was another several songs until the three tired young women found their way back to the booth.

* * *

Surprisingly, even though Rapunzel had outpaced Anna and Elsa in amount of alcohol drunk that evening, she was the first one back to the table **and** the most coherent of the bunch. Ariel was dutifully scraping the many remaining appetizers into 'to-go' boxes. She caught Rapunzel's questioning stare when the brunette returned, and said simply, "They were getting cold. I figured somebody would want to take them home."

The bill for the evening's festivities was sitting on the table. Ariel saw the brunette eyeing it, and the redhead lunged for the check, but Rapunzel snatched it first. Ariel groaned, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Ugh, just...let me pay the damn thing, will you? I invited you all out here tonight, after all."

Rapunzel sighed. "Look, I appreciate it, but this one's on me. It's been forever since you've been in town...and I feel a little guilty that we sorta monopolized Anna's time tonight." Ariel blanched, shrugging and preparing to protest, but the brunette continued. "It's just...they haven't seen each other for **twelve years**. Things are bound to be a little...weird for awhile. I know Anna isn't the same fresh-faced, eager to please nineteen year old you remember, but she really does still think the world of you."

Ariel grinned halfheartedly, scratching at a bit of dried cheese on the table awkwardly. "Was I...that obvious?"

"Only to me, hon. Then again, I'm an expert on the whole 'jealousy' thing." Rapunzel chuckled. "Stick around for a bit, yet. Elsa and I are gonna bail, then you and Anna can do...whatever it is two crazy kids do on a Friday night." Ariel had the decency to blush as the brunette elbowed her ribs, lecherous grin on her face.

The marine biologist was about to respond, but pursed her lips pleasantly when Anna and Elsa arrived at the table, a bit more sober than they were on the dance floor. Elsa sidled up next to Rapunzel, looking like a guilty school child. "Punzie...I don't think I'm okay to drive home."

Rapunzel patted Elsa's shoulder consolingly. "Don't you worry about that. Sugar mama will make sure we get home safely, and we can come for your car tomorrow." To Anna, the brunette muttered in a shocked tone, "Can you **believe** this child was going to pay the bill for us, then leave?!"

Anna gaped at her cousin for a moment, and Ariel went from pleasantly regarding the crew to swearing a curse on Rapunzel of a thousand thousand pantyhose runs. Anna, however, nudged the older girl playfully. "You just let her pay this time. We haven't seen you in forever. It was enough of a treat for you to even get us into this awesome place."

Ariel shrugged. "I'm only in town for a couple of weeks. I just...wanted to reconnect or something, I don't know."

Anna caught Rapunzel mouthing 'we're gonna go', to which she gave a tired little wave. Elsa was half asleep on her feet, and grinned at Anna for a second, drool hanging at a corner of her mouth. "Come on, Casanova." Rapunzel joked with the sleepy blonde, slowly leading her to the door. "Let's get home so you can drool into your pillow."

"MMnn...Supergirls had fun tonight…" Elsa sleepily insisted, to which her cousin nodded in agreement. Wrapping an arm around Elsa's waste, Rapunzel guided her outside, other hand already dialing for a taxi on her cell phone.

Ariel looked back across the booth to see that Anna had taken a seat. The freckled young woman mused, "They didn't take any leftovers...more for me!"

Ariel giggled wryly, stacking the take-away boxes neatly in the provided plastic bag. "I'm assuming you still open the shop every morning you're not dying from the flu or something? I can take you home now...it really was nice seeing you tonight." She blushed at the end, fiddling with the plastic bag in her hands.

"Hey." Anna insisted, suddenly appearing much more sober than she seemed earlier. "Believe it or not, I do actually have employees now, and I'm mostly fine with letting them run the shop for awhile. Unless there's somewhere else you'd rather be, I know a cozy little after hours place where we could catch up for real." Pressing her hand against Ariel's paler one, Anna smiled tenderly. "And then…"

Ariel gulped, feeling the heat radiating from her former girlfriend's hand. Had it been three years already? "And then…?"

"Well," Anna grinned, standing up and giving Ariel's hand a soft tug. "Let's see how tired and old we're feeling when we get to that point." Stumbling out of the booth, leftovers bag slapping against the back of her thighs, a pleasant tremor ran through Ariel's body. At the moment, she didn't feel old at all. Holding onto this vibrant young woman's hand, she felt positively electric.


	16. Chapter 16: Gayest person I've ever met

**Chapter sixteen**

**Gayest person I've ever met**

The following morning, Elsa and Rapunzel took a taxi over to where they'd left her rental car the night before. Elsa told the brunette she didn't need to come along, but the moment Rapunzel heard her older cousin was planning on stopping by Benny's Biscuits to pick up Anna's favorite breakfast bagel sandwich, well, there was no way the brunette could possibly miss out on one of their epic breakfast burritos.

After picking up the breakfast order, Elsa's first thought was to head to Anna's shop, but Rapunzel had a hunch she might have slept in. However, Rapunzel was still half asleep, so she may not have enunciated the words **slept in** as much as she wanted to, so any hidden meaning behind the words was lost on Elsa.

After parking the car and making sure that her cousin hadn't actually fallen back to sleep face down in a half-eaten burrito, Elsa exited the car and trotted into Anna's apartment building.

While riding the elevator up to the third floor, the blonde mentally went over the day's schedule. She could drop Rapunzel back off at the apartment. She knew the brunette did want to finish a few models for set pieces in the music store that day, but she could do all of that work from home. Elsa herself did have plans to go into the office later for an hour or two. Possibly give Kristoff a call about next week's schedule, but she knew the young man liked to go hiking on Saturdays. The world wouldn't end if she couldn't get ahold of him.

Elsa's feet automatically carried her to Anna's door. Pulling Anna's order out of the bag, the blonde rapped on the door. A full minute went by. "_The poor thing's probably still worn out from all of that dancing last night."_ Elsa mused. _"I know my feet still hurt!"_ She knocked one last time, figuring she'd leave if her sister didn't answer in another minute.

Suddenly, the blonde heard the faint sound of bare feet stumbling on the wooden floor inside. A warm smile easily found its way to her face, and the door opened. Elsa said, "Good morning, sleepyhead!"

"Um...oh, hi Elsa." Ariel, hair an absolute mess, and clothed in a Van Halen t-shirt with an extra large collar that looped down to the middle of her right bicep and ended at an area far too north of her knees without actually being lewd. The marine biologist blushed. "Rough night for all of us, I guess, huh? Hey, thanks again for coming last night, I really was happy to meet you."

Elsa nodded, grin on her face now feeling pasted on and fake as hell. "L...likewise!" the blonde stammered awkwardly. Her eyes drifted south a microscopic amount again.

_Looks like **somebody** got some action last night. Oh, wait, is that a **lipstick mark** I see on her collar?_

Dropping Anna's order into the brown paper bag in surprise, Elsa quickly held the breakfast bag out to Ariel. "I uh...I felt guilty for, um...taking so much of Anna's time when she really wanted to see you. So I. You know. Got breakfast for you both. Even though I don't know what you like…" The blonde trailed off lamely, praying Anna's **friend** would just take the bag so she could leave quickly and start her new life as a McDonalds freezer stocker. She'd live in the basement of the restaurant, never leaving, and nobody would ever see the permanent shameful blush on her cheeks because it would **always **be cold. McDonalds had WiFi, so it wouldn't be so bad. Maybe she could even sneak secret messages to Rapunzel, hidden in intricate ketchup drawings on certain hamburgers.

Ariel's tired yet melodious voice interrupted Elsa's internal world abandonment plans. "Thanks. That's really...sweet of you. Hey, I know a really amazing Italian place, if you and your cousin don't have any plans for dinner?"

Elsa was almost positive she mumbled something resembling agreement to those plans. She was nearly ninety eight percent certain she'd managed to end the conversation with Ariel and walk away without suffering any more horrifying embarrassment. The walk to the car seemed to take a hundred years.

The moment Elsa was seated at the wheel, Rapunzel sleepily spoke up. "Did Anna like her sandwich?" When her cousin didn't respond for a minute, Rapunzel repeated the question, then gave the blonde's expression a closer look. "Oh my god, did Ariel answer the door?!" the brunette half shrieked.

"**_I'm going to live at McDonalds forever and there is nothing anybody can do to stop me._**" Elsa's hoarse, throaty whisper caused Rapunzel to devolve into a helpless cry-giggle that continued their entire ride home.

_And don't forget...you don't have any breakfast now. You gave yours to her. Moron._

* * *

Ariel returned to Anna's bedroom, shaking the paper bag as she locked eyes with the freckled young woman. Anna had burrowed back underneath the covers, with only her head, shoulders, and hands now showing. "Your sweetheart of a sister brought us breakfast." Ariel said, sitting down on the bed and handing her lover the bag. With a guilty shrug, she added, "Also I think I might have traumatized her a little."

Anna chuckled, rummaging through the bag. "Elsa's sort of new to a lot of things. We're slowly trying to figure it all out." Removing and reading off the toppings on one of the sandwiches, Anna pursed her lips. "But I am pretty damn sure this is **her** favorite sandwich."

Ariel shrugged guiltily. "I swear I didn't con her out of it. She really...I mean, you two really hadn't seen each other for twelve years, huh?" Anna handed her the sandwich anyway, which she hesitantly accepted.

"Yeah, I know she's having a hard time. And between me and my messed up noggin…" Anna rapped gently against her head where the roots of her lone white lock were. "...there's still some stuff I know I'm missing that she doesn't want to tell me. But we have time to figure all that out." Taking a bite of her breakfast bagel, Anna crawled over to Ariel and pulled the older woman backwards onto the bed.

"I'm getting crumbs all over your bed!" Ariel helplessly yelped, mouth full of food and hand awkwardly slapping her croissant on the nightstand.

"The key words there being **my bed**." Anna grinned, giving her lover an egg-tastic upside down kiss. "I didn't get to give you a proper flexibility test last night."

Ariel purred, fingers intertwining in Anna's copper locks. "Not my fault you passed out after only **one**. Are you **sure** you aren't the old one here?"

Flipping around and straddling the ruby haired woman, Anna balked. "Back talk in **my** shirt?! I don't think so!" Cackling, she pulled it over Ariel's head, revealing a pale torso and freckle spattered breasts. "It's only round two, and I intend on going the distance." She captured Ariel's lips with hers, trying to shake the sleep out of her muscles and thoughts of Elsa and Rapunzel out of her mind.

* * *

Running a hand through Saturday's comparably messy hair bun, Elsa tried to put her thoughts in order and push that morning's embarrassment to the back of her head. Two new jobsite worker complaints to file and address. Seven proposed changes to the interior design, six from the franchise manager and one from Rapunzel. Thankfully all were minor changes. One residual miscommunication from Kristoff's meetings with the franchise owner to clear up.

The blonde exhaled a long breath she didn't know she'd been holding. Workers always came up with things to complain about, and just in case they were in regard to safety standards, they were always worth investigating. Design changes were the norm, though she'd probably ask her cousin to go over the owner's proposed changes and 'alter' them in any way the brunette saw fit. Lastly, if one miscommunication was the only issue from Kristoff's back to back meetings with the same franchise owner, then he'd even managed to exceed her not light expectations. She wondered if it would be out of place to cut a Christmas bonus for **several** of her employees, being as they were well under budget.

_Speaking of under budget...your **stomach's** under budget from giving away your breakfast._

Elsa groaned, feeling her midsection protest harshly. Her mind went back to the conversation she had with her cousin, just before dropping the brunette back off at the apartment.

"I mean the thought never even **occurred** to me!" Elsa groaned, slapping the steering wheel of her rental car in frustration. "She was just **there** wearing a t-shirt and nothing! You don't think...maybe she and Anna didn't…" the blonde trailed off in embarrassment.

Rapunzel gave her cousin a sympathetic look. "Elsa, sweetie, I'm gonna ask you a question. And I don't want you to be offended, okay?" Taking a deep breath, the brunette continued, "Are you a virgin?"

Elsa blanched, stammering hotly while attempting to scratch a hole into the steering wheel console and hide there. "So what if I am?! Everybody's all sex sex sex, screaming sex everywhere I look!" Pausing, with a hurt expression, she muttered, "Is there something wrong with me that I just don't **see** what's so special about...about...peoples' **naughty bits**?"

Rapunzel drew her cousin into a fierce hug, shushing her. "No, you nerd, there's nothing wrong with you. Now, mind you, there's nothing wrong with Ariel or Anna, either." Settling back into her seat, the brunette chewed her lip thoughtfully. "Tell me, what do you fantasize about" Elsa shrunk back, but her cousin quickly added, "I don't want to know names. Just...what does being 'intimate' mean to you?"

_Hitting a little close to home, isn't she?_

Stuffing the negative voice to a dark corner of her mind, Elsa spoke. "Holding hands. Cuddling. Kissing is okay, usually. Touching...feels kind of personal and dependent on the person, maybe." Gaining a bit more confidence in her analysis, the blonde continued. "It's more about being with them. Doing things with them, helping them. I guess I never really thought about it, since there was never really more than one or two people I…" Just like that, her lips sealed and her mind slammed the intimacy gates shut.

Rapunzel was sitting cross legged on the car seat, chin resting on her joined fists in rapt attention. "Are you ready for me to blow your mind?"

Elsa gave an uneasy nod.

"Elsie, I think you might be asexual." the brunette whispered intensely.

Elsa whispered back, a dark blush on her cheeks. "Is that something we should keep, you know...on the 'down low'?"

"HELL NO!" Rapunzel whooped, startling her blonde cousin. "You're learning more about who you are, and that's **always a good thing!**"

Elsa found a tentative grin spreading across her face. Concern still shone in her eyes, though. "So, alright then. The way in which I love somebody **is most definitely not** the most interesting thing about me, but...are all asexuals the same?"

Rapunzel shook her head. "See, this is where it gets only as interesting and complicated as you want it to be. If calling yourself an asexual helps you to understand your feelings better and feel more comfortable being **you**, then that's all you need. If you feel like you want to, say, convey to others a more **specific** meaning, there are qualifiers you can add onto that label." Sighing and reaching out to massage Elsa's shoulders, the brunette grinned. "I really need to get you on tumblr, nerd face. But the engine's still running, and I don't want to keep you from your important work stuff."

Elsa sighed, head drooping. "I'm asexual. It...it sounds right." she mumbled, chuckling dryly. "And, then that means, you and Anna are…"

"Banana identifies as homosexual, lesbian, muff-diving taco chaser." Elsa blushed hotly again, but nodded, wanting to be comfortable with her sister's sexuality. Even if it still made Elsa jealous that Anna was sharing that with somebody else. "And me, well, I really don't feel the need for that kind of a label. But if somebody **really** needs to know, I'm okay with being called 'pansexual'." Stretching her arms out wide, Rapunzel grinned. "That means I could find anybody attractive!"

Elsa pursed her lips for a moment. She could have sworn she'd seen somebody like that on mainstream television. But who? A lightbulb went on in her head. "Oh, like Captain Jack!"

The brunette nodded enthusiastically, opening the passenger door. "Yes indeed, like the Harkness, I don't limit myself. But we'll put a hold on Sexual Orientations 201 until another time. In the meantime...check out some of this stuff on the internet!" Smiling and blowing a kiss, Rapunzel exited the car and closed the door. Elsa blushed. She most definitely **was** still embarrassed at seeing Anna's maybe former girlfriend half naked, and she was also definitely a bit jealous that Anna was sharing that part of herself with somebody, but she now had some understanding of her own feelings.

Even going back to her initial feelings of love towards her sister and her cousin, they made much more sense now. The blonde's fantasies had never gone beyond chaste hand holding, romantic getaways, and **building a life together**.

_That doesn't make those things any less disgusting, you know._

"_Say what you want about my feelings,"_ Elsa replied to her negative internal voice, "_but I'll be damned if I'm not gonna learn more about who I am and be happier just being **me**._"

Drifting out of her daydream, Elsa did a double take at the several new website tabs she'd opened while recalling her conversation with her cousin. Wikipedia, Google, and the blonde architect had even managed to find one of those mysterious Tumblr websites Rapunzel had mentioned earlier. Several deep breaths later, the blonde was ready to investigate the Wikipedia page, when her phone gave a surprising ring.

"Eep!" Elsa squeaked, slapping a hand down harshly on her laptop. It shut with a jarring *snap* that left the blonde momentarily concerned she'd cracked the screen. Groaning and cracking her neck, she answered the phone. "This is Miss Arendelle."

The dry, jovial voice of the secretary, Ms. Kass, came through the speaker. "Yeah, there's a Kristoff Bjorgmann and guest here to see you?"

Elsa smiled. The blonde foreman had never actually come over to her office, even though it was located on the floor right above the interior design floor. She was fairly sure he'd be coming by more often as construction moved to the inside, and Rapunzel's input would become increasingly valuable to him. "Please send them in, thank you." The blonde briefly wondered about who his guest was, but figured it was probably one of his workers.

Reopening her laptop, Elsa quickly closed the recently opened tabs, promising herself she'd do more 'research' later that night, after she was home. She just managed to find and open the document pertaining to the single correction she needed to inform Kristoff of, when there was a knock at the door. "Come in, Kristoff."

Pushing the door open, Kristoff stepped inside, and removed his hardhat. "Afternoon, Elsa. I just wanted to let you know-"

Elsa's jaw went slack and she stood up. "Oh, you didn't cancel your usual Saturday hiking plans to come in, did you? The snafu with the franchise owner was really just an oversight on his part...but you're here now. Damn." The blonde exclaimed, frustrated at herself for apparently overstressing the one missing detail from Kristoff's earlier meeting.

The blonde foreman quickly put his hands out to placate his boss. "No no, Elsa, it's really fine. I read your email and totally understand where the miscommunication was. Also, Sven had a rotted tooth, so I had to take him to get it removed."

"Oh, the poor dear. I hope he recovers well." Elsa said in consolation.

"I'll relay the message to him." Kristoff said with a light laugh. "Anyway, I wanted to make sure I knew how to get here, since I figured I'd be collaborating with Miss Corona."

Elsa chuckled, taking her seat again. "I think she'll be fine with you calling her Rapunzel."

Kristoff nodded in acceptance, stepping aside from the door. "There is one other reason I stopped by. Somebody was at the jobsite this morning looking for you. They'd been waiting half an hour before even I showed up. She seemed...really keen on seeing you, so I brought her over here." The young man wore a sly half grin that Elsa couldn't quite read.

Behind him, the door opened again, and a petite, raven haired Asian woman quietly entered the room. Sleek, shiny hair barely touched her shoulders. She wore a navy blue blouse, a matching pencil skirt that ended just above her knees, and black high heels. Her movements were fluid, and Elsa momentarily found herself unable to take a breath.

Chuckling, Kristoff turned to Mulan. The small woman shook his hand, thanking him sincerely, to which he merely shook his head and told her to take good care of his boss.

Elsa didn't actually take a breath until Mulan was several feet from her desk, regarding the blonde with a hint of a smile. Gasping, Elsa croaked, "Please, please have a seat!"

"Thank you." the quiet reply came. Mulan sat down, and Elsa half fell back into her chair. "I was worried you might not remember me, but now I fear I may have left a poor impression?"

Waving her hands wildly in the negative, Elsa spluttered, "No no no, not at all! If anything it was **I** who left a bad impression! I think I talked your head off about boring architecture related things for half an hour, then I just...oh my god, **nobody** would call what I did 'dancing'." Blushing, she facepalmed, and the familiar feeling of wishing the world would swallow her up returned.

Mulan laughed, a quiet, low toned giggle, and the sound washed over Elsa's ears. "You spoke very enthusiastically about your profession, and your passion was endearing. I could tell it took a bit of courage for you to dance in a crowd, so I was especially grateful you danced with me" Folding her well-manicured hands on her lap, the raven haired beauty continued. "I put my number in your pocket, but I worried you may not have noticed."

Elsa blanched, laying her face down on her desk. "I washed that clothing this morning." Straightening and attempting to regain some dignity, she extended a shaky hand. "Maybe we can try this again? My name is Elsa Arendelle."

Mulan took the offered hand, squeezing it gently. "I am Hua Mulan, but please call me Mulan. I am glad to see you and your...friends...made it home last night without incident."

Elsa chuckled. "Oh, those were my cousin and sister. I've been a bit of a homebody growing up...they're trying to corrupt me." Sliding her laptop and papers to the right side of her desk, Elsa folded her hands and regarded the woman in front of her. "Well then, Mulan, I guess you know an awful lot about what I do, but what about you?"

"I am a psychologist employed at the Arts Institute. I work with students, but please do not think I will ever try to 'analyze' you." Coughing politely, the petite woman elaborated. "I enjoy giving people my full attention, and they sometimes read ulterior motives into it."

_Well, this should go swimmingly. Of course **you** have nothing to hide._

Elsa scratched her cheek awkwardly. "I'll let you know if I'm uncomfortable, but do I really look like a student?" The blonde intended for the last bit to come out as a joke, but as it left her mouth it fell flat.

Mulan's smile grew into a small grin, revealing pearly white teeth, and filling Elsa with the strange and sudden desire to go brush her own. "Your knowledge and expertise proves you are no student, but your youthful beauty belies that fact."

"Oh. Well...oh." Elsa said, feeling a little hot under the collar. She idly checked her watch. There was only fifteen minutes before she had to leave to get changed for dinner out with her cousin, her sister, and _Ariel_.

"I'm sorry, am I keeping you from something?" Mulan gently inquired.

Waving her hands again, Elsa stuttered, "Oh no, not at all! Well, it's just...would you like to get together sometime and do something? Maybe involving food? Or no food?" She cringed, smile turning into a panicked grin at her awkward turn of phrase.

Mulan purse her lips thoughtfully. "Yes, I was actually going to propose that, but it seems you beat me to the punch!" She giggled.

Before Elsa's brain could filter out the idea as a poor one, her mouth spat it out. "Would you like to come to dinner with my family and a friend tonight?" As soon as the offer left her mouth, she immediately regretted it and cursed her damaged brain. "I mean, I know it's last minute, but I'd love to talk with you more, and right now the balance of conversation is heavily in my favor and it's only getting worse and I'm stopping now." The blonde's lips pressed into a thin line and she willed herself to not plant her face into her desk.

"What time are we meeting, and where at?" was Mulan's simple, easy reply.

Elsa pulled the information from the same area of her brain that kept the **unnerving** image of Ariel half naked, and she quashed the desire to shudder. "7:30 p.m. at Gianotti's. But I completely understand if it's too short notice."

"That's fine. I will meet you and your friends there." Mulan reached over, patting Elsa's jacketed forearm gently. "I really just wanted a chance to see you again."

"Well, you'll get that!" Elsa laughed nervously. "I'll try not to let my well-meaning cousin get too...intense. She has a thing about meeting new friends of mine. Is that...are we friends?" Suddenly realizing she was wringing her hands in her lap, Elsa jerked them apart and pointed her clenched fists down at the floor.

"I consider you my friend. If you would consider me yours, it would be...very nice." Mulan agreed. Sensing Elsa was a little overwhelmed, she began to stand. "I think I will take my leave now. I do not want to be late and make a poor first impression on your friends."

Elsa laughed nervously, also rising from her chair. "Oh don't worry about that, I'm sure Rapunzel and I will be the latest of all. Well, we won't be too late. No, we'll definitely be early." Gesturing lamely to the door, the blonde tiredly muttered, "Please allow me to show you out."

As Elsa accompanied Mulan out of the office, the blonde was already frantically composing texts to her sister and her cousin in her mind. The first would go something like "_Anna, is it okay if I bring a new friend to dinner tonight?_", while the second one would be more along the lines of "_I'M BRINGING THAT GIRL FROM THE CLUB LAST NIGHT TO DINNER, WHAT DO I DO?!"_.

* * *

"_Elsa Arendelle! You're bringing a girl you just met **last night** to dinner? That's rude! Ha ha, just kidding, of course she's welcome. Make sure to let Punzie know she's being replaced as your date, though!"_ Anna's return text had a jokingly chiding tone, though Elsa wasn't sure which was more evident. She'd decided to wait until she got home to tell Rapunzel about the slight change in plans.

"Aww! You mean I'm uninvited?!" Rapunzel pouted, sitting on the floor surrounded by half painted sculptures, her face streaked with reds, purples, and yellows. Throwing a hand to her forehead and smearing that with paint in the process, she sighed dramatically. "Alas, I've been stood up for a cuter model!"

"No, no of course you can still go as my date!" Elsa insisted, stepping cautiously around her cousin's large workspace.

"Elsa **Arendelle**!" Rapunzel's voice sounded absolutely scandalized. "Are you gonna be two timing on me? Or is this a taste of something more up my alley?" Hopping up, the brunette chuckled at her blonde cousin's awkward attempts at babbling out an excuse. She touched the blonde's hand. "Relax, nerdface. I'm looking forward to meeting your new friend again. As I recall, she was quite a looker, and you know how hard it is for your bodyguard to trust other people around you!." Prancing off to the shower, Rapunzel released Elsa's hand, and she cringed when she saw a murky mixture of green and orange on her fingers.

Elsa sighed. The plans were all set. Now all she had to do was not make a complete ass of herself. Then maybe...maybe she could give a relationship with somebody a real shot, instead of relegating herself to romantic fantasies about her cousin and sister.

_Well, I'm sure Mulan will **totally** be game for an exciting, passionate, **sexless** relationship. Who wouldn't want that?!_

Elsa groaned inwardly. Nobody actually expected to do sex...things...after only one date, did they? Wait, did Mulan count this as their first or **second** date?! Were there heavy sex-related implications that went hand in hand with a second date?!

Hurrying to the bathroom, Elsa pounded on the door, crying, "Punzie, hurry up! I have more. Um. I have more questions about...**the naughty bits!**"

* * *

Classical music gently floated through Gianotti's, while patrons happily clinked wine glasses and carefully spun forkfuls of pasta on large spoons. Anna and Ariel were already seated at the large, round table. The younger woman was holding two ends of a broken breadstick in each hand, waving them in an animated fashion while exuberantly informing her lover of both the minor success of the record store and the even more minor success of her new band. A frayed end of the bandage on Anna's right hand flapped errantly.

"So yeah, overall I'd say things are looking up for now." Anna chewed the end of a piece of breadstick thoughtfully. "I'd like to get some more formal vocal training. Maybe I'll look into taking another class at the Arts Institute."

Idly swirling her glass of wine, Ariel pressed her lover. "If you're making enough money to have two full time employees, maybe you should think about, you know, pursuing your degree again."

Anna shook her head sadly. "The store was...I mean, I wanted to do it. I did, but a big part of dropping out and using the money for **that **was because I was pissed off at my parents." Pressing the two ends of the breadstick together, her voice grew quiet. "The more I...learned about Elsa from my cousin, the more I **resented** what they did. Going back to school sort of means forgiving them. Which...I guess I did that awhile ago. But I still wanna find out what exactly happened." Putting the battered pieces of bread down, her sad face changed to a look of determination. "And I'm not gonna force Elsa to say anything until she's ready to."

Wrapping Anna in a warm half hug, Ariel muttered, "Well, she sure is lucky to have a sister as patient as you."

Anna shook her head. "If I was really that patient, I would have understood how amazing an opportunity that field study you got to do was for you. **Especially** right out of college with a fresh master's degree." Sipping at her iced tea, the freckled young woman inquired, "So, where do you see yourself this time next year?"

Pressing an index finger to her lips, Ariel forced out an exhale. "By then I might have enough practical application experience and 'boring lab time' to be taken on as a full time colleague." Giving Anna a sidelong glance, Ariel winked, "Of course, **other possibilities** might bring me back this way, too."

Anna spluttered on her iced tea, causing the ruby haired marine biologist to giggle and pat her back good naturedly. "Well ah, you know, I'm not really going anywhere…" the redhead mumbled awkwardly.

"Relax, Annie. I'd be the **last one** to put pressure that kind on anybody." Squeezing Anna's hand, Ariel gave her a meaningful look. "But if we're both free when the time comes...we're certainly capable of making the time pass constructively." She emphasized the last word.

"Hah, constructively...you're so bad." Anna blushed, feeling as though she was nineteen again.

"Speaking of constructively, I...oh, hang on, looks like the rest of our party is here." Saving her creative ideas for ways they could pass the time, Ariel smiled pleasantly and waved at the three newcomers.

Elsa stammered out a greeting, right before quickly introducing Mulan to the two girls. She pulled out the black haired woman's chair for her, before nervously taking her seat. Anna noticed Rapunzel's put out expression at not getting seated by Elsa as well, and snorted mirthfully before leaping out of her seat and helping her cousin get situated.

"M'lady." Anna uttered, bowing in an exaggerated manner.

"Oh my, well I guess chivalry isn't dead." Rapunzel grinned, patting her younger cousin on the head. Elsa looked over and instantly blanched at her cousin who was sticking her tongue out childishly.

Thankfully, Rapunzel took pity on Elsa's flustered state and nudged her good naturedly. "Don't sweat it, cuz. Everyone knows I keep you around for your good looks!" Everybody had a chuckle, and Elsa visibly relaxed.

Shortly afterwards, a waiter came and took their dinner and drink orders. After Elsa ordered the battered cod with penne alfredo, Mulan tittered. The petite woman ordered the exact same thing next. Mulan gently insisted she'd already picked that out beforehand, but Ariel still decided it was the most adorable coincidence she'd witnessed that month. Anna shrugged, saying that when she and Elsa were children, they'd **always** get the same dessert at their favorite restaurant.

Several more cups of wine were poured, and light, friendly banter persisted right through the serving of the meals.

* * *

Rapunzel wiped her mouth with a napkin, dropping the seventh clean chicken wing onto her plate. "So, Mulan. If you're game, I'd like to have a friendly little wager with you."

Putting her knife and fork down, the petite woman considered the brunette thoughtfully. "Oh? What do you have in mind?"

"Well, I saw you **very** discretely slip the waiter your credit card." Half-heartedly shaking a finger at the black haired woman, Rapunzel continued in a gently chiding tone. "I was actually planning on paying for tonight's meal…"

"Oh, come on!" Ariel complained, quickly swallowing a bite of veal parmigan. "I'm never gonna get a chance to foot the bill!"

"First world problems." Anna muttered amusedly, squeezing her lover's shoulder.

Pointing at the marine biologist, Rapunzel said, "You're here for a few weeks, you'll get your turn!" Turning back to Mulan, she continued. "Here's the wager. If you can guess three out of four of our orientations, I'll leave the honor of paying the bill to you. If not, it goes to me. You can choose whether or not to use your super secret psychologist skills. Do we have a deal?"

After only a second of thought, Mulan responded, "Deal." Reaching across Elsa's lap, causing the blonde girl to stiffen, Mulan grasped the brunette's hand and shook it.

Looking to her immediate left, Mulan considered Ariel for several moments. The marine biologist tried to throw off the other woman's studying by crossing her eyes, but she only succeeded in eliciting a smile from the smaller woman. "My gut is telling me bisexual."

Anna whooped loudly, earning her concerned glares from nearby customers. Ariel pouted slightly, while the freckled girl rubbed her shoulder in consolation. "Aww, don't worry honey, you're trained to be _flexible._"

"It was just **one guy!**" Ariel grumped, taking a large gulp of her wine. "Well done." she admitted to Mulan, who shrugged gingerly.

"Yeah, dreamy mister _Eric_, and that was right before our very own redhead here if my memory serves me correctly!" Rapunzel gushed sappily.

Anna was next up, and the freckled young woman leaned on her elbows and stared intently at Mulan, who stared right back and regarded the redhead with care. The waiter started to approach the table, but decided the party was busy with an intense discussion. Slowly, the black haired woman said, "My goodness."

"What, no idea?" Anna chuckled.

"No, it's just...I think you might be the **gayest** person I've ever met." Mulan replied with a cheeky grin.

"**_OHHHHHHH!_**" Ariel and Rapunzel crowed simultaneously, causing Elsa to jump in her seat. The blonde quickly looked around, _praying_ that nobody would call management and get them kicked out. Even if this wasn't the most comfortable of topics, and she **really** didn't want Anna to find out this way.

_Why does it matter if Anna finds out?_

"_It just...it just **does**, alright?!" _Elsa responded to her negative internal voice tersely.

Anna shrugged, leaning back and sporting a lopsided grin. "Hell, not like I even hide it!" the redhead chuckled.

Rapunzel turned to look past Elsa and at Mulan. The brunette put her right elbow on the table, and rested her cheek casually against her fist. "Give me your best shot, sister."

Mulan considered the brunette for longer than she had the other two women. "You know…" the black haired woman mused slowly and at length, "...I'm really getting an 'all or nothing' feeling from you. But I'll go against what my gut is telling me and guess that you're asexual."

Rapunzel's eyes went wide. Ariel chuckled, while Anna's jaw flapped in the breeze. Elsa **froze**.

Noticing her companions' reactions, Mulan sighed. "I suppose I should have gone with my gut. Pan, then?"

Rapunzel nodded gleefully. "No hard feelings, though. If you hung out with me for, like, one more hour it would have been screamingly obvs."

Gentle yet piercing eyes moved to consider Elsa. Mulan muttered, "Well then, I suppose you're my last chance." Elsa smiled crookedly, gripping the napkin on her lap.

Rapunzel also looked at her older cousin. Mulan probably wasn't going to get this one as well. She saw a bead of sweat slide down Elsa's forehead and hit her left eyebrow. The brunette's stomach sank as she remembered the revealing conversation she'd had with Elsa **just that morning. **"_Fuck me, why did I have to have a brain fart and pick **this game?!**" _the brunette thought worriedly.

"Any ideas?" Elsa stammered good naturedly, doing everything in her power to smile and not bolt from the restaurant.

"Relax…" Mulan whispered, fingertips brushing against Elsa's hand. The black haired woman saw it in that moment. Elsa's constricted pupils. Her sweat. The chill and tremor evident in the soft contact between their hands. Mulan blinked several times, in sudden understanding.

Rapunzel was just about to call a time-out, when Mulan announced in a clear, conciliatory voice, "I'm afraid I honestly have no idea with you, Elsa. And yet, even saying that...I'm glad."

Elsa felt the nausea pass almost instantly as kind, hazel eyes regarded her with care. "Why glad?"

"Glad, because…" Mulan began, then leaned over and whispered into the blonde's ear, "...because I'd like the opportunity for you to show me who you are."

Despite the blood that had been pounding past her ears and clouding her ability to hear, Elsa had heard Mulan's soft words of encouragement clearly. Shoulders sagging, the blonde woman tentatively squeezed the soft fingers pressed gently against her own. She didn't have the clarity of mind to say 'thank you', but the reciprocated touch spoke volumes.

"Oh **thank GOD.**" Rapunzel groaned, half collapsing on the table, before quickly comporting herself. "I mean, yay, I get to pay for more stuff!"

Leaning over, Rapunzel shook Mulan's hand, the smaller woman saying, "Fair is fair."

Rapunzel nodded. She felt both extremely comforted and oddly conflicted by Mulan's tender, considerate nature. "Thank you...for being a **good sport**." she said, emphasizing the last two words with a tremor in her voice. The older woman merely nodded.

Anna watched the three women closely. She was **sure** Elsa had just felt pressure of some kind, for some reason, but couldn't put her finger on what exactly. And something about Mulan just struck her as...encroaching on the redhead's territory.


	17. Chapter 17: Looks like jealousy

**Chapter seventeen**

**Looks like jealousy**

Pausing with a spoonful of tiramisu in her hand, Ariel tapped the side of her dessert dish. "So, Mulan. Do you have a private practice for counseling and therapy, or do you work with others?" Looking over at her date, Elsa's eyebrows also quirked in interest.

Mulan smiled pleasantly, taking a small, cream filled cinnamon pastry from the dish in the middle of the table. "I counsel for a nearby school; perhaps you have heard of it. The San Francisco Institute for the Arts?"

Rapunzel gasped, while Anna started choking on the bite of chocolate torte she'd just swallowed. Ariel slapped her back several times, succeeding in getting the freckled young woman to cough up the bit of dessert. "I'm glad to see it isn't just me that causes you to choke on your food!" the ruby haired woman muttered with a wry smile.

Elsa took her seat sheepishly, not realizing she'd stood up in worry. Addressing Mulan, she explained, "Yeah. We actually have a graduate…" pointing to Rapunzel, who wiggled her right hand in a 'no sweat' signal. Elsa continued, indicating his sister, who had just finished gulping down a hefty amount of water. "...and a student who's taking a break to pursue personal interests."

"Hah, yeah. Well, it sounds a lot better than 'college dropout', and I wasn't anywhere **near** failing." Anna grinned. "Anyway, the ol' record shop brings in enough money for the time being. When the time is right, I **do** plan on returning to finish that degree."

"I am pleased to hear that, Anna." Mulan praised the young woman, who blushed a bit. "Without breaching privacy protocol, I've discovered that arts students approach mental, emotional, and physical traumas differently than those less inclined. I've always been an avid patron and supporter of the arts, and it really makes me feel like I'm pitching in to help future generations of artists by being the person they can go to with their troubles." Looking around for a moment, the petite woman let out a blush, feeling as though she'd put herself on too high a pedestal, and quickly put another cinnamon pastry in her mouth. Elsa found it **extremely** endearing.

Rapunzel grinned at Mulan, giving her a thumbs up. "It's okay, Mulan. You're allowed to say that artists are weird, because it's pretty much a universal truth."

The black haired woman nearly spit out her bite of dessert. Finishing with an embarrassed swallow, she innocently replied, "Those are your words, not mine!" Directing her attention back towards Anna, Mulan said, "When you are ready to return to the Institute, please let me know. I will do my best to get you all the student aid offers that I can."

"Th...thanks." Anna said, taken aback. "Things are a little busy right now, between managing the shop, avoiding errant knives," at that she grinned wryly, waving her bandaged hand, before continuing, "...and starting up with a new band for the first time in, well, forever! But I might look into taking a class in the spring, if I'm reasonably happy with where our 'family situation' is."

Mulan nodded thoughtfully. Elsa reached a hand across the table, clasping pale fingers over Anna's ruddy ones. Anna blushed. "You know Rapunzel and I will support you if you want to go back to school. Whatever you need. Tuition, a kick in the butt to do homework...even if I have to come over and pretend to do schoolwork next to you."

Giggling, Anna explained what her sister meant. "Yeah, years and years ago, I used to **hate** doing homework unless Elsa was doing hers with me. Especially that one time...was it in fifth grade?" Anna's eyebrows knitted, and her breath hitched.

Seeing where her sister was headed instantly, Elsa pinched the skin on top of Anna's hand sharply. "**Fuck.**" Anna winced, shaking her head and blinking several times.

"Are you alright?" Mulan asked, noticing Elsa's facial expression asking that same question wordlessly.

Anna was taking several deep, steadying breaths, so Rapunzel replied. "Anna fell and hit her head when she was a kid. Nasty little skull fracture, rad scar, and it gave her that permanent white streak in her hair. She also has a lot of trouble remembering stuff from around that time." Smiling tenderly at Elsa, the brunette added, "Since Elsa's been back in our lives, though, it's been a lot easier to keep a handle on."

"Yeah." Anna wheezed, smiling tiredly. "Elsa can just tell when I'm trying to remember something from that period of time. Then she'll pinch me, punch me, or pull my hair." Sticking her tongue out at her sister, she winked. "She's a buttface, but she's my buttface and I love her to bits."

"**We** love her to bits!" Rapunzel corrected cheekily, squeezing Anna's shoulder.

The table fell into amiable silence for a few minutes. Suddenly, Rapunzel spoke up. "Hang on a second. Didn't I see the waiter come by here just a little while ago?"

Ariel replied a bit too quickly. "I didn't see anybody."

"I coulda sworn I saw him holding the bill for dinner." the brunette muttered, suspicion dripping from her voice.

Just then, their waiter returned. Handing a receipt to Ariel, he said, "Thank you for dining with us at Gianotti's. I hope you have a pleasant evening and come to eat with us again sometime."

Rapunzel glared at Ariel. The marine biologist shrugged, a guilty grin playing at the corners of her mouth. "Woman, you're messing with my generosity!"

Anna bopped her cousin on the brunette's head. "Punzie-poo, heel. Ariel wanted to do this nice thing. You can have a turn next time." Looking at her watch, she added, "Anyway, I think it's just about time for good little girls and...girls to be safe and warm in bed."

Elsa blushed, Mulan smiled in amusement at the blonde, and Rapunzel pouted **extra** hard. "Next time I'm gonna order everybody's food ahead of time and pay before anybody even **eats!**" All the girls had a nice laugh at the brunette's stubborn insistence.

* * *

The evening was cool, but not unpleasantly so, as Anna and Ariel made the twenty five minute stroll back to Anna's apartment. They'd parted ways with Elsa, Rapunzel, and Mulan at the restaurant, thanking the young, black haired woman for joining them. Arm in arm, bellies full and minds pleasantly buzzed from a bit of alcohol, the two leaned against each other and reveled in their shared body heat.

Down the street a ways, a young boy ran across the street and down the sidewalk opposite them. Several seconds later, a handful of girls appeared, chasing after him.

Anna chuckled, pointing at the kids with her bandaged hand. "Reminds me of a little bit after we started dating."

Staring for a moment, Ariel squeezed the redhead's arm and asked, "What, would I be the boy?"

Anna nodded, nose scrunching as she smiled widely. "I just...it was maybe two months after you and Eric broke up. I'd seen you at the aquarium a few times, and you **always** had a fan club chasing you around."

Ariel blushed, protesting indignantly, "They were **not** my fan club, and they weren't chasing me!"

Anna nodded sarcastically. "Uh huh. Okay, maybe they weren't **running** after you, but they definitely were politely chasing you. Anyway, I was extra **extra** early for a date, and I was waiting by the ticket prize building. You were, like ten minutes late, and all of a sudden, way on the other side of the orca tank, I see you hauling ass behind the railing."

Ariel chuckled, shrugging. "I probably didn't want to be late!"

"And **then**, right behind you, there were maybe four or five girls just RUNNING after you!" Anna took a few moments to laugh, catch her breath, and pinch Ariel's cheek good naturedly. "You must have jumped down a Bay Aquarium secret tunnel or something, because next thing I knew you were standing behind me, all breathing hard and hair messed up."

"Breathing hard and hair messed up? Future me sounds like a disaster." Ariel muttered, to-go bag from Gianotti's lightly slapping against her left leg.

Anna gently corrected herself. "Breathing hard, hair messed up, and still taking my breath away like the goddess I saw you as." The redhead's smile was less exuberant now.

Speaking softly, Ariel looked at her lover. "So, you don't see me as a goddess anymore?"

Anna shook her head, releasing Ariel's arm and clasping her hand instead. "Come on. You were my first real relationship. I had unbearably high expectations, and you somehow managed to set the bar **even higher** before the end. Then you had to leave, and I...I took it badly."

"I may have been twenty four to your nineteen, but we were both still kids." Ariel reasoned, swinging their clasped hands back and forth idly. The girls on the opposite side of the street ran past them, hooting and hollering as they chased the much faster boy.

"And now we're mature, responsible adults." Anna joked with a shake of her head. "No, to me you're just an ordinary person, now. An ordinary, amazing person, who I can look at and see flaws and a future."

"Shit, I have flaws now? I really have to work on those." Ariel replied with a small smile and a rare cuss word. "What kind of future do you see for me?"

Anna ruffled the older woman's hair playfully, and Ariel didn't even attempt to fix it. "You'll find somebody who wants to go to those far off places with you. Somebody who lives for the thrill of that on-the-go life. Somebody who can tolerate breathing the briny air of the ocean for months at a time."

A hint of sadness shone through Ariel's response, and she made no effort to mask it. "That somebody doesn't sound like you." She squeezed Anna's hand extra hard.

"As much as I might like to travel, home is home for me." Anna mumbled, brushing windswept locks out of her eyes. "I...sorry if this sounds like a kiss-off. It's not. I just don't...don't want to get your hopes up in only a few short weeks."

Breathing in deeply and letting out a cleansing puff of air, Ariel pressed against her slightly shorter lover's side. She wasn't crying, but her voice held a wistful happiness. "My only hope is to spend a little more time with you while I'm in town. Even if I'm not your goddess anymore, your bed is still my favorite place to be on a Sunday morning." Anna nodded, wrapping an arm around Ariel's shoulder and holding her closer as the two neared her apartment.

* * *

Since the parking lot at Gianotti's was full, Mulan and Elsa had each parked their vehicles in a nearby parking garage. The three walked in quiet, amiable silence. The overcast sky had cleared by sunset, resulting in an ever darkening, star-filled sky.

Rapunzel, who was a step or two behind the side by side Elsa and Mulan, tugged gently

on the shorter woman's sweater. Stepping back to join the brunette woman, Mulan raised an inquisitive eyebrow.

"Hey, sorry to butt in, but could I have a word with Elsa in private, please?" Rapunzel asked, looking a bit uncomfortable.

"Of course." Mulan acquiesced. "I know a lot of this is new to your friend, and I respect

how much you care about her." Falling back a few paces, the raven haired woman nodded to Rapunzel, who increased her pace to catch up with and walk alongside her older cousin.

"Hey, heartbreaker." Rapunzel muttered, causing Elsa to do a double take.

"Ah. What can I do for you, miss ninja of the night?" Elsa chuckled.

Rapunzel took the blonde's hand in her own briefly, bumping shoulders. "I...I wanted to apologize for the game I played. It wasn't my intention to out you before you were ready, and I feel like a grade A jerkass." The brunette looked down at her shoes, a light blush of shame gracing her cheeks.

Elsa sighed. "I was a little freaked out, but I think Mulan saw. That's probably why she didn't even try to guess." Squeezing her cousin's hand in return, the blonde woman added, "And I know you didn't mean anything bad by it. I'll tell everybody soon enough...though I'm sure I'll need my 'teacher' for a long time, yet."

"My services are always at your disposal." the brunette giggled, feeling a weight lifted off

of her shoulders. "Also, not that my opinion really matters, but you found yourself a really great woman in Mulan."

Elsa chided her cousin. "Your opinion will **always** matter. And since I still have almost no idea what I'm doing...do you think I should date her?"

Rapunzel gave a helpless half shrug, smiling crookedly. "I think you've already made that choice, nerd face. But just remember: this really is your first relationship. I know I don't have to tell you to take it slow, but...I won't be able to answer all of your questions." Sharing a meaningful look with the blonde, Rapunzel elaborated a bit. "Even if I do know some answers, I might not tell you. Each relationship is different, just like each person is different. Learning how some things work on your own will give you more confidence in who you are, for your future." Blinking back sudden, unexpected tears, the brunette clasped Elsa's hand between her own.

Elsa's voice wavered. "I...I'm still gonna be bugging the hell out of you."

"Good," was Rapunzel's soft reply. "I'm gonna hand you back over to your _girlfriend_,

then." The brunette tried to go for a jesting inflection on the word 'girlfriend', but her voice ended up cracking embarrassingly. She quickly dropped back to Mulan, giving the raven haired woman a thumbs up.

The three had just reached the parking garage, when Rapunzel loudly and abruptly announced, "It's a pretty night, so I'm gonna enjoy the stars and the Lady Moon and walk home!"

Elsa blanched, turning around quickly and muttering, "You don't have to do that." A blush from imagining spending time alone with Mulan again crept onto the blonde's face.

Sticking her tongue out in a juvenile manner, Rapunzel winked. "Nope, already done!" Reaching out and shaking Mulan's hand, the brunette grinned, "It was a real pleasure meeting you, Mulan. I'm sure I'll see you around."

Mulan nodded quietly, returning the handshake with a serene smile. "The pleasure and honor were all mine. I will do right by the trust you place in me."

"_We'll see about that._" Blinking several times in surprise, Rapunzel immediately quashed the completely foreign negative thought. Nodding quickly, the brunette turned and walked away from the other two women, a spring in her step.

"_Was she...crying?_" Elsa thought, cringing at the idea of saying anything to Mulan that could possibly come out wrong. "_I'm the one who's in unfamiliar territory here! **I'm** the one who's freaking out!_"

"Thank you again for the invitation." Mulan gently interjected into Elsa's panicked thought. "Your friends and family are a real pleasure to be around. As are you." Stepping forward and pressing the 'up' button on the garage elevator, the door opened in short order, and the shorter woman gestured for Elsa to enter first. "Shall we?"

"I suppose we shall!" Elsa replied jovially, smiling uncomfortably wide and quickly planting herself in a safe corner of the elevator. Mulan joined her, the door close, and the transport ground into motion with a muffled *_ka-thunk*_.

The two women watched the ground grow slowly smaller in view through the elevator windows. Elsa scratched at a loose thread on her skirt in irritation. Numerous, tiny rust spots on the metal handrail in the elevator caught the blonde's attention, and she had an overpowering desire to scrub each one off right then and there. She felt Mulan's gentle eyes on her and grew hot under the collar. "_Maybe I won't have to ask. Maybe she's already sick tired of my nervousness._" The negative thoughts caused Elsa's shoulders to slump slightly. Then the memory of her cousin and sister cheering her on broke through, and the blonde woman regained her proud posture. "_Fuck it._"

The elevator door opened, and Mulan exited. The raven haired woman turned and saw Elsa still in the elevator, taking several deep breaths. "Elsa?" she quietly asked.

"Okay, I have something to say!" Elsa exclaimed, causing Mulan to take half a step backwards, an amused half smile on her face.

"I'm listening." the psychologist said quietly.

Elsa found herself tongue tied for a second, before continuing. "I recently started coming to terms with the fact that...that I'm asexual. I'm not sure what you look for in a relationship, or even if you're looking for a relationship right now...oh shit I mixed those up…"

Just then there was a **_ding_**, and the elevator door started to close. Simultaneously, Mulan warned loudly, "Elevator!"

"What? Oh-**elevator!**" Elsa panicked, lunging for the closing door. It closed on her arm, and for a split second the blonde woman pictured herself in another broken bone cast, causing her to slam her eyes shut and cry out, "**Open!**" The elevator did just that, door opening back up, but not before leaving a dark brown smudge of grease on her blouse.

Mulan quickly grasped Elsa's right hand, leading her out of the elevator. She lead the taller woman over to a nearby bench, where they both sat down. The black haired woman said nothing, and stared intently at the asphalt parking lot floor.

At length, Elsa groaned. "I just **suck** today."

Smiling faintly, Mulan replied, "No, you don't suck. You're nervous. **Everybody** gets nervous."

Letting her shoulders sag, Elsa found she didn't have the _energy_ any more to be nervous. Thoughts of Anna and Rapunzel flowed through her mind, and the blonde carefully tucked them away into an unused corner of memories.

_Oh, so you're going to take a crack at being normal?_

"Did you know I was asexual?" Elsa asked tenatively, not looking at Mulan.

"It was my initial thought, yes. But your reaction spoke volumes, and I apologize for my part in your discomfort." Mulan quietly admitted.

Elsa grinned wryly. "Would you date an asexual?" She didn't have the energy to be apprehensive about the psychologist's answer.

Mulan shrugged. "Your sexuality is only one part of who you are. But to answer, yes, I would be open to that idea." The woman tucked several strands of her perfect hair back behind an ear.

"Sometimes I'm a poor communicator." Elsa added, cringing.

"We could all stand to communicate better." Mulan reasoned.

Closing her eyes, Elsa prepared herself to deliver the finishing blow. "I have things I'm not ready to talk about, and I may never be ready to talk about them. I've never dated anyone before, and…"

Mulan interrupted Elsa, squeezing the sleeve of the blonde's grease stained blouse. "Why don't we save a few surprises for the next date."

"Next date." Elsa muttered absentmindedly. Then she squawked, "Next date?! So we're **girlfriends** now?"

Mulan chuckled. "Yes, I believe that is how things work. You have had quite an evening, so I think it's a good time for us to part ways, though."

"O-oh, okay then." Elsa stammered. She watched the black haired woman pull out a pad of paper and a pen.

"Would you like to give me your phone number?" Mulan asked. Her girlfriend mumbled out a series of digits half lucidly.

Elsa was still spacing out a bit at the idea that she had a girlfriend, when she felt something prodding her arm. Mulan was pushing a piece of paper towards the blonde. Elsa took it and read the contents. "My email address." her girlfriend explained. "In case you could ever use an alternative to talking on the phone."

Elsa gasped, before carefully folding the paper and placing it securely in her purse. "That's…" the blonde struggled to find the right words. "That might be the single most thoughtful thing anyone's ever done for me."

Mulan gently patted Elsa's arm, smiling contentedly. "I look forward to sharing more thoughtful experiences with you. I have no expectations aside from enjoying the pleasure of your company." The two went quiet, merely sharing meaningful glances.

Well, Elsa gave the black haired woman embarrassed, meaningful glances. Mulan

stared at Elsa for several minutes, smiling softly. Eventually, Elsa began to feel self conscious. "_Why is she still staring at me? Is this the end of the date. Is she expecting an end of date **kiss?** Is that okay with me? I mean, I know I've kissed Anna and Rapunzel...**no no no**, keep them out of this! Oh god, she's looking at me strangely. No, no, I'm too much in my head! She's gonna end the relationship **already!**"_

"I am sorry." Mulan quickly said, standing up. "You are beautiful, and I...found myself enchanted."

"Oh. Oh...I. Thank you?" Elsa mumbled, collecting herself from her earlier worry.

"I will never, **never** kiss you until and unless you tell me it is okay." the older woman assured the blonde. "Have a wonderful night, Elsa. I look forward to when we see each other again. Sleep well." Mulan finished, giving the blonde a small wave, before turning and heading towards her car.

Elsa sat on the bench for a good ten minutes. She watched Mulan drive away, and she was proud of herself for summoning the courage to wave at her new girlfriend as she drove away. **Her new girlfriend.** She slapped her palms against her cheeks. It still felt too unreal to be true.

_Here it is. The first step to being a normal, decent person. Don't screw this up._

Elsa rose, scrunching her toes and shaking the pins and needles out of her legs. "Don't screw this up." she muttered. She knew she was going to need Rapunzel's help and input more than ever before.

* * *

Rapunzel sat cross legged on her bed, putting charcoal to a large newsprint quality tablet. On the paper, the image of a little girl holding a large, wrapped present was taking shape. Brushing the side of her writing hand across part of the drawing to achieve a desired blur effect, the brunette suddenly heard the sound of keys at her front door. Gasping, she tossed her art supplies onto her bed haphazardly. Miles Davis was spooked and scrambled off the bed and underneath the nightstand, while Rapunzel crept to her bedroom door and opened it just a crack.

The bit of viewing space allowed her to see the front door and a small portion of the living room. The brunette's heart hammered in her chest, and her hands grew clammy. "_Oh my god, this is **ELSA**, I should just run out there and hug her like I **always** do!_" she reasoned, but her feet remained oddly glued to that spot.

The front door opened, and Elsa slowly walked inside. Rapunzel noticed her cousin's shirt sleeves were dirty, and she wondered how that happened. Tired looking legs haphazardly kicked high heels into the corner, just by the coat rack. Elsa sat down hard in the middle of the sofa, just at the edge of Rapunzel's view. Pale hands grasped a decorative pillow and pulled it to a heaving chest. The blonde woman looked completely **spent**. Her cousin had just about worked up the nerve to leave her hiding place and see how the other's night went.

Suddenly, Elsa toppled over onto the sofa. Slamming the pillow to her face, she let out a ridiculous, muffled scream. She rolled onto her back, kicking her legs in the air bicycle style, and squealed uncontrollably again. Several more outcries happened.

The blonde's hands gripped the pillow tightly. Rapunzel's knees felt wobbly all of a sudden. A sudden rush of blood to her head made her dizzy and nauseous. Feeling the bile quickly and inexplicably rise up her throat, the brunette panicked in her refusal to make her presence known. Spying an empty plastic container next to her dresser, she lunged for it and **just** managed to bring it to her face before vile, foul smelling liquid and chunks of dessert erupted from her mouth. Sweat formed on her forehead as she knelt down, retching miserably. Her mind swam in memories...memories of her and Elsa. "_Why am I feeling this way?!_" the brunette thought bitterly. "_I'm not jealous...I don't **get** jealous!_"

The answer eluded Rapunzel that night. Elsa, however, did not. Ten years of recollections of her older cousin paraded through the brunette's mind all night long, making sleep long in coming.

* * *

"Little Miss Sunshine, this is by far the most often I've ever seen you come around the office in one week!" Ms. Kass exclaimed, phone pressed between her ear and her right shoulder. The secretary idly tapped a pen in time to the music playing over her little desktop radio. "Are you sure you don't have anything fun to do today?"

"Work is fun, Ms. Kass!" Rapunzel insisted, hauling a tarp across the wooden floor towards her makeshift office. A cardboard box full of spray paint cans, a stack of empty buckets, three large, plastic-wrapped blocks of clay, and a host of other assorted art supplies laid on top of the tarp. "Thanksgiving is coming up this week, and I'm really trying to get ahead on this project before crazy Christmas time gets here, you know?"

The secretary nodded. "Oh, I know. Harold's taking the grandchildren to the aquarium on Friday while I go claw some peoples' eyes out for their Christmas presents." Groaning as the recorded voice on the other end of the line thanked her for her patience, and assured her that a customer service representative would be with her shortly, Ms. Kass quirked an eyebrow at the busy brunette. "Still, it's Sunday. You know, the day of **rest**?"

Rapunzel grinned from her office, letting the tarp fall on the floor. "Well, there's nothing in my witchy book of spells about resting today."

Giving a hearty laugh, the older woman nodded. "I'm supposed to ask you something, too. Your other cousin, the one who runs that record shop on Browning Street?"

"Anna?" Rapunzel grunted, hauling the box of spray paint cans off of the tarp.

"That's the one. See, my oldest grandson's school is having a Thanksgiving dance on Wednesday night. The DJ broke his leg doing some fool stunt on a skateboard or roller skates, I don't know." Pointing the pen at Rapunzel, the woman continued, "**Anyway**, it's three hundred bucks for three hours of relatively **clean** music. Would your cousin's band be interested in filling in last minute?!"

Dropping the cardboard box, Rapunzel scrambled across the wooden floor, sliding to a stop at Ms. Kass's desk and breathing hard. "Are you...serious?! Of **course** they'll take the gig!"

"That's good." the older woman grinned. "I'd rather have people I'm familiar with playing for those kids." Handing Rapunzel a phone number, the secretary groaned as somebody finally picked up on the other end of her call. Quickly mouthing 'call them' to the brunette, Ms. Kass turned her attention back to her phone call.

Skipping back into her office, Rapunzel withdrew her cell phone and dialed the number on the paper. She proceeded to have a brief, pleasant conversation with the assistant principal of the high school. He told her, the band's **assistant manager**, what time the dance started. They discussed appropriate language and appropriate music for the band to play. Rapunzel hesitantly inquired if original songs were acceptable, and the school administrator assured her that as long as they were clean language-wise, they could be played.

"We greatly appreciate your band filling in at the last minute." the assistant principal said amiably. "I hope the students enjoy their music."

"Not to worry, sir." Rapunzel assured him. "We'll prepare a setlist that they will absolutely love." Hanging up her phone, her body **buzzed** with excitement. A real show! A show **she** had coordinated! Thoughts of Elsa and Mulan were pushed right out of her mind as she hammered out a quick text to Anna, just to ensure the redhead was at the store. The brunette wanted to **surprise** the hell out of her younger cousin.

Ms. Kass had just hung up her phone, when she witnessed Rapunzel hurriedly dragging her tarp and supplies back to the storage room. Grinning wryly, she bugged her young friend. "What's this? I thought Sunday was for working!"

"I am working!" Rapunzel grinned happily. "I'm working on an awesome setlist for the band to play at the dance!" Tossing the supplies into the storeroom haphazardly, the brunette quickly locked the door and bounded out of the office, blowing a kiss to the secretary on her way out.

"There's that familiar spunk that girl's been missing lately." the relieved secretary smiled.

* * *

"Wow, really, Merida?! That's a straight up dick move." Rapunzel chastised, hopping up on the record shop's sales counter after making her grand entrance. Anna was sucking happily on a lollipop behind her, Merida herself was by the record player looking extremely hungover, and Lars and Chelsea were sitting on the floor, still in their sleep clothing, and half asleep. Hiccup shot Merida his tenth glare of the afternoon, before reaching out to keep the duo from toppling over.

Immediately after leaving the interior design building earlier, Rapunzel had sent the same text to Anna, Merida, and Hiccup: _Emergency band meeting, I'll be at the record shop in twenty to fill everybody in_. After a minute's consideration, the brunette decided to send Elsa a slightly less urgent message, knowing that she and Mulan were visiting the Exploratorium that afternoon: _I got a lead on a little gig for the band. Heading over to the shop to fill them in. Luv ya._

"What?!" Merida retorted, massaging her temples and adjusting her sunglasses. "You said was an **emergency** band meeting, and they are members of the band!"

"Yeah but, c'mon. I think they could've phoned it in to find out what was going on. I mean, look at them, they're **wiped out**." Rapunzel sympathetically indicated the half asleep drummer and bassist. "What time did they get off of work?"

"They had a 4 a.m. to noon shift today." Hiccup said pointedly, blushing a little when Lars wrapped his arms around the brown haired young man's knees and nuzzled them sleepily. Carefully extricating himself, he continued. "So, a high school dance, huh? Be a good opportunity to see how your sound plays with a younger crowd."

Anna nodded, removing her candy on a stick with a wet **pop**. "Yeah, I'm definitely down. We might need our 'no swearing' sign holder to make a return appearance, but it'll be good practice to stretch our range and cover really modern stuff."

"Ugh, tell me we aren't going all pop happy." Merida grumbled, sticking out her tongue in disgust.

Grinning at her friend's malcontent, Anna punched her shoulder lightly. "Hey, I'm not about to go all 'One Direction' up in here, even if '_Story of Us'_ was a little inspired. But even if it means cleaning up our act a little, let's see where we stand with kids today." Stepping up behind Rapunzel and hugging her from behind, Anna finished. "Anyway, this flower child got them to agree to us playing some originals!"

Rapunzel blushed, patting her cousin's forearms. "Assistant principals are a pushover. It's principals that can be hell to haggle with. I was on plenty of dance committees in high school, and I'm not just saying that because of my **former** douchebag stepmom-dean."

"Right then, all in favor of going back to that **lovely** time known as high school and melting some teenage faces, hands up!" Anna said, putting her bandaged hand in the air. Hiccup followed suit, as did Rapunzel. Grudgingly, Merida followed. Dropping his arm, Hiccup raised Lars' and Chelsea's arms while they slept.

"We're missing one vote, but I think it's safe to say that…" Anna began, but was interrupted by the doorbell chiming and a familiar voice.

"I'm here, sorry! I don't know where the show is, but I vote yes as well!" Elsa grinned, cheeks flushed from running as she put her hand into the air enthusiastically.

Waving enthusiastically, Anna cooed, "Aww, it's my favorite sister! Better late than never!"

"Late?" Elsa huffed, flopping her purse down on the counter. "I didn't really get the hint that it was a mandatory meeting. I was...umm, actually never mind, hahah." The blonde chuckled at the end, scratching her cheek awkwardly. Turning around, she gestured to the front of the store, where Mulan had followed her in. "Come meet the band, Mulan." Elsa said, a tremor running through her voice as her hands shook a bit.

"Woo, Elsa got a girlfriend!" Merida whooped gleefully, all traces of exhaustion gone.

Anna snickered at her friend's enthusiasm. "Hi, Mulan. Welcome to the shop."

Mulan inclined her head, waving at Anna as she approached the group. "Hello again. You have a wonderfully impressive record collection here. If my family could see this place...well, let's just say they're avid vinyl enthusiasts and will probably be begging me for Christmas gifts provided by your store."

Anna felt her ears reddening. "Well, we're open whenever the light's on! And family gets a discount, provided Elsa is happy." Tugging on Elsa's slightly faded black lock of hair, Anna's smile grew small and tender. "Are you happy?" she intoned quietly.

"**Anna!**" Elsa whispered hotly, looking absolutely **mortified**. Mulan considered the blonde with a gentle, slightly amused smile. Eyes darting between Mulan, her sister, and Rapunzel who was now looking at her with what seemed to be a mixture of guilt and curiosity, Elsa choked out, "I'm happy, very happy!"

"That's good." Anna gave her sister a one armed hug, whispering to her, "It wasn't a trick question, Els. You're happy, and that's the best thing."

Elsa blushed in return, mumbling an apology, before shaking her head to clear the embarrassment. "Everybody, this is my girlfriend, Hua Mulan." Quietly, she whispered to the shorter black haired woman, "Was that right?"

Mulan whispered reassuringly, "Just fine, Elsa." To the group, she introduced herself as a psychologist at SFIA. Anna went around and introduced the band members, even Lars and Chelsea, who by that time had managed to awaken somewhat and stand to shake the petite woman's hand.

When Hiccup shook her hand, he coughed awkwardly, and spoke stiltedly. "Dāng jīntiān nǐ qù yǔ ài ěr shā?

Mulan's eyes lit up, and she animatedly replied, "Wǒmen qù tànsuǒ bówùguǎn. Hěn yǒuyìsi. The Exploratorium." Everybody in the group looked back and forth between the two, eyes wide.

Blushing, Hiccup said, "Sorry, I won't butcher the Chinese language anymore. I only had two years of it in high school." Lars was gazing at the brown haired young man like he wanted to kick everybody else out of the store and have some **alone time **for just the two of them.

"No, no!" Mulan gushed. clearly thrilled at the young man's fearlessness. "Your inflection was spot on! Really, I may put you to task a little when next I visit!"

While Merida pulled Hiccup to the back of the store and harassed him about how he'd been holding back what all he could do, and wondering what other skills the young man had that he just never talked about, Anna gave Mulan a brief tour of the store. "We carry pop-punk, ska, trip-hop, electronic, all kinds of totally awesome international stuff...and your usual mainstream classics." The raven haired woman nodded with interest, posing questions now and then, as the redhead led her around the store.

Rapunzel cornered Elsa in the meantime. "Hey, sorry if you felt left out. I knew it wasn't an emergency, Merida was just being an ass, and I didn't want to interrupt-"

Elsa waved her hands, placing one on the brunette's shoulder. "No no, it's fine, really. Now I can stop losing my mind over how to introduce her to everyone."

Rapunzel looked over to where Chelsea was cheering with Mulan. Both were apparently four feet eleven inches, and the pink haired drummer insisted they were going to start a small girls' club. Mulan chuckled and gave her enthusiastic approval.

Having finished the tour, Anna returned to her sister and cousin. "Alright, like Sherlock says, **the show is afoot!**"

Elsa chuckled, ruffling her sister's copper bangs. "I think you mean 'game', Anna."

Waving a hand dismissively, Anna was insistent. "Rock and roll is not a game, Els! Okay, so, Punzie, we get to bring our 'crew' along to set up, right?"

"Uh huh." Rapunzel muttered, squirming in surprise when Elsa poked her side playfully.

"Sweet. Our crew will be the two of you, Ariel...and Mulan. At least, if she's interested in coming and that's okay with you, Elsa?" Anna said, not wanting to burden her sister's new girlfriend with too much, too quickly. But, really, she **had** to be a fan of the band!

"I'll ask her." Elsa mused, picking up her purse and slinging it over a shoulder. "I don't see there being a problem, though. I'll let you know for sure tomorrow, okay?"

Anna nodded excitedly, and leapt off of the counter, retreating to the back room to call Ariel and invite her to the show, where some high school kids would happen to be dancing. Elsa and Mulan took their leave of the store, deciding to grab a bite to eat before calling it a day. Hiccup drove Lars and Chelsea back to their apartment, not even about to let them drive home as sleep as they were. Merida sat in the boss' chair and propped her feet up on the sales counter, mistress of all she surveyed. Lastly, Rapunzel trudged back over to the library, determined to channel some of this mysterious jealousy over the sweet as pie Mulan into something artistic.

* * *

Entering the apartment and immediately kicking off her heels, Elsa slung her purse onto the coat rack and bent down to give Miles Davis a little love. She stood upright, suddenly seeing the large easel Rapunzel had erected in the middle of the living room.

The easel and the young brunette both stood on top of a paint splattered tarp. A face, with intense eyes and skin colored with dark oranges, reds, and greens, stared back at her. Elsa took a step back, feeling the intensity of the painting, and she bumped against the door, jangling her car keys.

Broken from her intense concentration, Rapunzel whirled around, paintbrush clenched between teeth and color palette in her left hand. Orange paint dripped from the brush. "Ew-ha!" the brunette exclaimed, before giggling and removing the paint brush. "Blech, there we go. Good thing I'm back to using non-toxic paint, huh?"

Elsa smiled faintly, stepping up to the edge of the tarp to admire her cousin's work. "That's quite...intense. It's beautiful."

"Heh, thanks. Just working through some feeling-things." Rapunzel gave her best aw-shucks response, before turning back to add a few more strokes. "How was your dinner?"

"Fine." Elsa said absentmindedly. "We were lazy and just picked up some street vendor pizza. Are...this picture really evokes a **feeling** inside me. Envy? Hm, no that's not quite right." Walking around the tarp slowly, Elsa observed it from a few different angles. "Aha, jealousy! That's what it looks like."

Rapunzel paled, stuttering and trying to change the topic. "Ha, jealousy, well I guess that's one way to look at it! No, I call this, um...P.M.S. Pre Menstrual Sourpuss." the explanation sounded farfetched, and the brunette cringed a bit, but Elsa bought it with a chuckle.

"I was wondering." Elsa began, sounding a little nervous. "I've been busy this weekend, and you've been working **a lot**. Maybe you'd like to...oh, what did that tumblr person call it. Netflix and chill?"

Rapunzel choked out a laugh that quickly turned into a minor coughing fit. Pounding her chest several times, paint dripping everywhere, while she waved her worried cousin away, the brunette chuckled dryly. "Nerd face. I know it **says **Netflix and chill. But with you I think it'd be more 'Netflix and run for the hills'."

Elsa looked at the brunette with a curiously innocent expression. "I don't get it." she insisted with a small pout.

"Oh my god, I have **got** to tell Anna what you want to do with me tonight." Rapunzel chuckled darkly, not even trying to hide her blush.

"What are you telling Anna about?!" Elsa squeaked, continuing to hound her cousin who was currently dialing Anna's phone number. "Is this something lewd?!"

"O ho ho ho, sweet summer child of mine." Rapunzel smirked, putting the phone to her ear, which was answered almost immediately. "Oh, **hello** Anna!"

Stamping her foot and about one second from launching a tickle attack, Elsa squealed, "Oh **Rapunzel**, you little **brat!**"


	18. Chapter 18: Hold my hand

**Chapter eighteen**

**Hold my hand**

Assistant Principal Anderson adjusted his tie one last time before leaving his office. Staring longingly at Principal Shaufferton's room, nearly twice as spacious as his own, he locked the door in mild frustration. It was nearly 6pm. "_Guess I'd better go make sure the dance committee doesn't need anything else from the supply room._" the blonde haired, bespectacled man thought, eyeballing each clock as he walked past them to make sure they told the correct time. "_The replacement band should be here in the next half hour. God, I hope they don't suck._"

He passed several teachers in the hallway, who gave him little more than a nod in acknowledgement. The insistent buzzing of his Samsung smart phone made him slap his pockets in confusion, before drawing it out with a groan. A text, from Principal Shaufferton. "**_Out buying last minute groceries for Thanksgiving tomorrow, won't be at the dance. Keep it fun, yet reasonable._**" Fun yet reasonable. Of course. The assistant principal got the reasonable portion, while the principal took all the fun opportunities.

Eventually, however, his superior would retire, leaving the school district in his capable

hands. Picking up the intercom at his waist, Anderson pressed the talk button and spoke quietly. "AP, office locked, making 6 p.m. rounds. Security check, over." He holstered the walkie talkie, quashing the tinge of embarrassment at knowing the school's lone security guard **never once** responded to his routine walkie-talkie communications. Not even one time to placate him in over two years.

Rounding the library on the corner of his wing, he strode quickly towards the double doors that lead to the auditorium. Hopefully the students were nearly finished setting up. There was an awful lot of noise coming from the room; had the band forgotten to use the school's main entrance?

* * *

The band and crew tromped through the back entrance Rapunzel had pointed out. Hauling various pieces of equipment through a dimly lit, black painted hallway, there were more than a few curse words uttered. Most of them came from Merida.

Anna, at the front of the troop, encountered several heavy curtains. Pushing through them, she found herself under the bright lights of the auditorium stage. A handful of students were off to the side, apparently setting up decorations. Several more were arranging tables in the mostly cleared auditorium.

One by one, Merida, Lars, Chelsea, Hiccup, Rapunzel, Ariel, Mulan, and Elsa all filed out from behind the curtain. Once everybody was there, Anna attempted to responsibly distribute duties.

"Right then...umm, yeah. Kids here, all that jazz. Do your thing!" Anna grinned, balking

when everybody just stood there, staring at here. Holding her hands out and flicking her wrist, she tried a different command. "Uh, shoo! Disperse! Umm...ninja vanish?"

That last one drew a chuckle from Rapunzel. Merida shot a glance over to Elsa. "What's up, boss lady?"

Coughing awkwardly and patting her sister on the back, Elsa spoke with a clear, authoritative voice. "High school dance. We've all been to high school. If it's passable language in class, it's passable on stage."

Looking to Lars, Merida, and Chelsea, Elsa instructed, "Go and be awesome." Merida pumped her fist and gave an enthusiastic holler, jarring several nearby students.

Turning to Ariel and Mulan, Elsa grinned, saying, "Personal Relations. Find the principal and let him know that we're here, as well as our requirements. Feel free to lend students a hand with setting up the giant pile of fold-out chairs they have on the cart over there." Both women gave her a thumbs up, and Mulan quietly said, "I'd never believe this was the first high school dance you set up for." Elsa grinned bashfully in response.

Pointing two fingers at Rapunzel, Elsa said, "I think you can hang your 'No Swearing' signs on the pillars over there. Then. I don't know. I'm sure the kids could use a hand with whatever dance theme they came up with." Rapunzel saluted smartly, before **leaping** off the stage with a giddy shriek, signs under her left arm.

Anna moved to stand next to her sister. The redhead wore a little pout, but it quickly turned into a sheepish smile. "You really are good with the whole 'delegation of authority', huh?"

Elsa shrugged. "When your employees are getting paid for just standing around, it's usually best to get them on task as quickly as possible."

Breath catching in her throat when Anna grasped the blonde's right hand between the two of hers, the freckled young woman whispered, "Are you authoritative with Mulan?"

"A-**Anna!**" Elsa stammered hotly, looking around to make sure no students were nearby.

Anna chuckled, pressing a finger against Elsa's forehead and pushing off of her. "God, I'm just **kidding **Els! Though, it does make a girl wonder." The redhead finished with a wink, reveling in how thoroughly **embarrassed** Elsa was. Teasing her older sister about her new relationship seemed to make the whole thing bug Anna less, so until Elsa told her to stop, she'd just keep doing it.

* * *

"Good evening, sir. We're the road crew for 'I Don't Know, Don't Ask Me'." Ariel said, greeting the first man in a suit they came across. The two women figured that would be the assistant principal. Both she and Mulan shook the blonde man's hand.

"Thank you for getting here promptly. I'm Assistant Principal Anderson." he said, eyes flitting about the auditorium, deflating slightly at the few preparations that had been done. "I assume the band understands what language is appropriate, as well as behavior."

Mulan nodded confidently, speaking in a low tone. "Of course, sir. Rock and roll is a raucous experience by nature, but we assure you it will be of a clean and controlled nature." Anderson, seemingly impressed by the professionalism of the two young women, passed on their offer of speaking to the band's manager, but was very grateful when they offered to help several students set up tables and chairs.

Meanwhile, Rapunzel had managed to track down the president of the dance committee, a freshman in pigtails wearing wide-rimmed glasses, who looked as though she was about to have a heart attack. "I hear you're the boss in these parts." the brunette said, smiling good naturedly. "I'm with the band, but you look like you're having a heck of a time here. What's up?"

The girl just exploded. "Hi, I'm Melanie. Okay so I'm not actually the president of the dance committee, I'm just the treasurer! The president is a senior, the vice president is a junior, and the secretary is a sophomore. And-and-and, GUESS WHAT?!" she gasped bottom lip quivering.

"They all had better things to do the night before Thanksgiving and left you alone to do the dance?" Rapunzel answered sympathetically, putting a hand on the freaked out girl's shoulder in comfort.

Melanie nodded jerkily. "There's **a million** things to do, I don't have half the supplies I'm supposed to, and I think my last two volunteers are about to bail on mee hee hee." The teenager hiccuped, stubbornly refusing to cry, but her eyes were wet with tears nevertheless.

Rapunzel's face hardened into a determined stare. "Okay, Mel. Here's what we're gonna do. What's your theme?"

Melanie sniffed, opening her notebook miserably. "Th-the committee voted on Nascar as the theme-"

Politely but firmly, Rapunzel interrupted the girl. "I didn't ask what the **jerkass committee** voted on. You're here, so this is your dance. What is **your theme**?"

Smiling shyly, Melanie replied, "I wanted...I wanted to do invaders from space. It's stupid, I know, but-"

"**No**. It's not stupid. It's **inspired**." A devious, maniacal grin spread across Rapunzel's face. "Okay, grab your two volunteers, all the supplies you have, and meet me over by that fire extinguisher." Melanie nodded enthusiastically, but Rapunzel asked her to wait a moment before leaving. "Hey...uh, can you please not mention the whole 'jerkass committee' thing to your boss? Principal person?" the brunette half-begged.

"Oh, don't worry…" Melanie replied, pointing a finger at Rapunzel confidently and winking. "They **are** jerkasses!"

* * *

The clock read 7:15 p.m., and the band was ready to go. The decorations were all set, the refreshments were prepared, and Elsa was standing by Assistant Principal Anderson. "Hey, so, I…" Anderson began, unsure of himself. "I know this was only for the band, but the students...I...heck, we all appreciate the way your crew pitched in to help bring this together."

Elsa gave the man a warm smile in return. "We've all been through high school. Dances should be fun and imagination-sparking. Students can take the positive energy they get here and apply it to both their coursework and their extracurriculars."

Anderson looked taken aback for a moment. "That's quite a forward thinking philosophy you have, Miss Arendelle. It's thinking like that that gets you the position of superintendent.

Elsa chuckled, demurring politely. She never even told the administrator that her daytime job was a top-ranking junior associate at a prestigious architecture firm. She somewhat enjoyed the thrill and who-knows-what-problem-will-come-up-next mystery of being the manager of a band.

The blonde woman watched her sister shuffle through her iPod quickly while hammering out a few minor technical details with Hiccup. Black skinny jeans emblazoned with white stars, a red tank-top with a quarter moon on the front, and glittery gloves completed the redhead's look for the evening. She saw Elsa staring and gave the woman a thumbs up, which Elsa happily returned.

Hauling some kind of giant helmet, Rapunzel had managed to track down Ariel. Flagging the ruby haired woman down, the brunette implored, "Ariel, I **need** you!"

"Easy there, tiger. I'm spoken for and there are kids around." Ariel chuckled.

In a rush, Rapunzel dismissed her joke, quickly producing the large helmet she carried. "In another life, snookums. I need you to pretty please go outside with the students checking people into the dance. Wear **this**, and repeat **this** to everybody who walks by."

Ariel huffed in confusion. "Okay, first of all, **rude.** Secondly, the space helmet rocks. And last of all...what is this quote even from?!"

Rapunzel went slack jawed. "It's from 2001: A Space Odyssey! Now I don't have time to berate you for not having seen this classic, I need you outside. But only for, like, twenty minutes tops. I wouldn't dream of you missing any of your lady love's rock show!"

Blushing furiously, Ariel slapped the helmet on. "I'll _lady love_ you!" Moving as quickly as she could manage without tipping over one way or the other, Ariel tottered out to join the students at the main entrance.

Rapunzel skipped back over to the edge of the stage, joining Melanie. She noticed the girl was wringing her hands. "Everything okay there, superstar?"

Melanie looked up at her new friend. "Oh no, this is all...really, what you did here is **amazing**. I don't know if the other kids will really **appreciate** the wit and all the amazing **in-jokes** the way I do, but...I guess we'll see."

Rapunzel offered a high-five, which the teenager gratefully returned. "We'll see indeed, my sci-fi sister!"

* * *

"**This girl is my destiny! Ooh, ooh! Shut up and dance with me!**" Anna sang out, hopping across the stage and high fiving Merida. Lars was lying on his bag, playing the bass with his mouth in reckless abandon. Chelsea was goading the crowd on to get louder and louder, randomly hurling drumsticks to different areas of the dance floor. Hiccup's fingers danced across his synthesizer, accompanying the rest of the instruments in a blaze of harmony.

Ariel had handed off her space helmet to Assistant Principal Anderson, who had slapped it on about halfway through and was leading a conga line of students around the dance floor. While none of them had known the Macarena when they walked into the auditorium that evening, the administrator was amazed at how quickly they were picking it up. The aforementioned ruby haired woman was dancing with Rapunzel on-stage. Anna had promised there wouldn't be any PDAs on-stage, but that didn't stop her from dancing around Ariel while she sang, and serenading the woman in several instances.

But Anna was an equal opportunity serenader, running from stage left to stage right. She'd hopped down during the band's rock-throwback rendition of 'Young MC', stood on the edge of the 'dance battle circle', and had managed to call out assistant principal Anderson in his space helmet. His jazzy rendition of the Macarena was the start of the twenty student strong conga line now jazzercising around the dance floor.

Elsa had remained in the back of the auditorium the entire time, enjoying the whole show. She even took it upon herself to man the punch bowl, so students wouldn't get their nice clothes stained. The blonde had noticed Mulan observing the band up close for a handful of songs, but the black haired woman had thereafter made her way back to stand next to Elsa. It made the blonde woman blush, but she was surprised to discover she was quickly growing comfortable in the presence of her graceful and intelligent girlfriend.

"It really is something that you're doing all of this for your friends." Mulan noted quietly, handing a young couple two bags of popcorn with a smile.

Elsa shrugged, passing the same two teenager cups of punch. "They're my family, and I love them. I guess I show my love easiest by supporting what they like to do."

Raising an eyebrow perceptibly, Mulan asked, "Is that also why you accompanied me to the Exploratorium?" Elsa's mouth flapped open and closed several times, the heat under her collar increasing.

Her Chinese girlfriend giggled, tugging gently on the blonde woman's long-sleeved shirt. "I didn't mean it that way. But it was my idea, and you were very accommodating."

Calming down some, Elsa replied, "It was worth it. I mean, you were just so **excited** when you got to hold those different displays. The lunar lander, the space station model, the Milky Way Galaxy model." Putting a hand to her lips to stifle a giggle, she instead sighed. "You were pretty adorable."

Mulan made a 'hmm' sound in appreciation. "Perhaps next time we can attend an event that interests you." Before Elsa could speak up, the shorter woman added. "I know supporting your sister's band interests you, but I would like to know more about **your** hobbies."

Elsa blushed. "My hobbies? I'll...have to think about that. However, you have a deal. The next date will be a place of my choosing." She sighed, enjoying the last few songs of the dance, heart aflutter at seeing her sister and cousin so energetic and so **alive**.

Mulan's breathy voice was almost unnoticeable. "Would you like to hold my hand?"

Elsa froze, blush creeping onto her face yet again. Her left hand suddenly felt cold and clammy. Even though it was biologically impossible, she was quite certain a coating of slime had grown on the skin of her palm in the last three seconds. However, she wanted to be brave.

_This is a chance. Don't mess it up._

Taking a deep breath, Elsa mumbled, "My hand is gross...but okay." Slowly, she uncurled her fingers and extended her arm ever so slightly. She expected the brush of a cool finger of Mulan's. Perhaps the hesitant contact of skin against skin, before proceeding.

All at once, her hand was in Mulan's. Elsa felt the light pressure of fingers barely pressing against her hand. Just the slightest pressure. Mulan was giving her the freedom to break contact if she wanted. But Elsa held on.

Trembling slightly, Elsa whispered, "Do I look as nervous as I feel?"

A slight waver in her own voice, Mulan's quiet reply was, "You still look beautiful." A quiet giggle, followed by, "Perhaps a bit nervous...but no more so than I."

Elsa drew in a sharp breath. Her hand was dry and no longer clammy. She let the sound of the music and the gentle touch of her girlfriend wash over her.

* * *

"Thank you, Waldorf High. Seniors, enjoy being kings and queens this year. Stay frosty, everyone!" Anna grinned, flashing a heart symbol between her hands. Merida, who had switched her Gibson out for a break apart guitar, made a spectacle of smashing it onstage. Lars brought out a pillow from behind one of the speakers and pretended to go to sleep, while Chelsea tossed up double horns in a salute to the drum gods and goddesses who came before her.

The students were going absolutely **berserk**. They cheered wildly and with enthusiastically reckless abandon. Merida sat down on the edge of the stage and returned several high fives. One of the young men exclaimed, "You guys should come down to Florentina's for ice cream and to hang out later!"

Merida chuckled. "Florentina's, is that where all the cool kids hang out?"

The teenager responded, "Seriously. Bring some of your albums along. I know a bunch of people want to buy your shit."

Nodding and assuring the young man they'd try to get over there, Merida saw Elsa making her way up to the stage along with Mulan, and she ran out to greet then. "Yo, manager lady. These kids said there's a sweet after party at an ice cream place!" the redhead spat out enthusiastically.

"Well, I know I can't say no to ice cream." Elsa smiled, still holding Mulan's hand. "We'll head over that way after everything's cleaned up."

"Aw, c'mon boss, real rockers leave the scene trashed! It's a mark that they were there and they **made it happen!**" Merida implored, shaking her unruly curls with raw emotion. "Also, they were asking **about our album!**"

Elsa met her raw emotion with raw pragmatism. "Yes, and real rockers would stand to make a whole lot more if promoters didn't have to deduct so much from their paychecks for cleaning up after so much 'private property destruction'." Merida pouted, but she could not fault the blonde's logic. Elsa addressed her last concern. "Also, I guess if they're asking about your album...you should really get working on making that, shouldn't you?" Merida nodded, unable to formulate words for a short time.

Several students had already begun to make their way out. Just before the last song of the night had been played, Rapunzel had hauled a still starstruck Melanie to the auditorium exit. "Do we have to stand here?" Melanie moped uncomfortably. "We'll be, like, right in everyone's way and we'll have to hear all the negative things about the great work we did!"

Rapunzel patted her new friend's shoulder sympathetically. "Yeah, there will be criticism, but there will also be compliments. You take the good with the bad, so that next time you produce something even more spanktastic!" As the first students approached them, the brunette quickly muttered, "You also don't give trolls the time of day."

"Wow, that was fucking awesome!"

"Did you two really make all of this today?!"

"I've never seen a school dance theme so well done!"

"Will you please come decorate for my little brother's birthday party next week?"

With every question and compliment, Rapunzel simply gave a little shrug and deferred to Melanie, the 'brains of the operation'. "I was just here for grunt work. This project was Melanie's baby." The bespectacled brunette girl was both flustered and pleased, receiving invitations from several different groups to hang out at Florentina's later on.

"You'll come too...right?" Melanie said, not ready to be parted from her inspiration just yet.

Rapunzel's nose scrunched from an impish smile. "For ice cream? You couldn't **pay** me not to come!"

Assistant principal Anderson, meanwhile, was attempting to extricate his head from the space helmet for the fourth time that evening. Anna noticed the administrator was having difficulty, and went over to lend a hand. A minute or two more of pulling and twisting finally got the helmet off. Anna had expected the man to look annoyed, but to her surprised, he was all smiles. Flushed and hair rumpled, but grinning from ear to ear.

"I really can't tell you the last **I** had fun chaperoning one of these." he admitted with a touch of embarrassment. "Would it be too presumptuous to ask about booking your band for future dances?"

Anna rubbed the back of her neck shyly. "That's, umm...that's great to hear! I guess if you talk to my sister, the blonde woman over there, you can hammer out the details with her."

Anderson nodded, shaking the young woman's hand, and heading over towards Elsa. Suddenly, the freckled young woman was hugged from behind. Ariel's throaty whisper met her ears. "You were so fucking hot up here."

Anna blushed prettily. "Heh, thanks. It's no big, just another gig. It's what we do."

Ariel shook her head, turning her lover around. "No, you guys were amazing! And talented! Amazingly talented!" She jabbed a finger in Anna's face mock-threateningly. "I know I'm just a dumb marine biologist, but it really seems like you guys can go farther than playing school dances."

Anna shrugged. "Well, the kids seemed to like it. I dunno, I kind of like the idea of playing bars for free booze, restaurants for free food, and high schools for. High schools for...what the heck do kids have to offer us aside from lunch money?"

"No idea, but I'm sure you'll come up with something." Ariel's expression saddened a bit. "Wish I could stick around to see it, but...my study got moved up to the 29th."

Anna's face fell, and she pulled her lover in for a tender hug. "Less time, but we'll make the most of it. I'm gonna treat you to some fantastic ice cream tonight."

* * *

"**Ice cream!**" Anna whooped enthusiastically, clacking two spoons together over her head.

Chelsea stole a spoonful of the freckled young woman's Reese's Pieces peanut butter sundae, chiding, "Hey, that's **my** lead-in! Maybe I'll take your job!" Shoving the bite of ice cream into her mouth, she pulled the spoon out and held it like a microphone. "_I been really tryin' baby! Tryin' to hold back that feeling...for so long!_" The pink haired young woman sang, voice muffled by the ice cream in her mouth.

"Oh, now who are you gonna **get it on** with, huh?" Rapunzel grinned lecherously, elbowing Chelsea.

The brunette's response caused Elsa to blush. "Punzie, language!"

Rapunzel reached across the table and wiggled her older cousin's nose playfully. "Ah ah, we aren't in school any more, miss manager. Back to being our wonderfully foul-mouthed selves!"

Taking a large bite of her drumstick, Merida seconded the motion. "Here here, fuck yeah ice cream!" Several servers looked pointedly at the band's table in modest disapproval. Merida sat back down. "Why is it **me** who always takes it too far?!" the guitarist sulked.

Anna wrapped an arm consolingly around her friend. "That's why we love you, Mer. Always taking one for the team." Several milkshakes clinked at that response, along with hearty cheers.

Florentina's was noisy and **packed** with high school students after the dance. The band had managed to procure one long, rectangular table in the middle of the serving area for their nine members. Elsa had reluctantly taken the seat at the head of the table, with Mulan on her right and Anna on her left. The blonde woman was just about to remind her sister of an embarrassing story involving a precocious eight year old Anna and a Reese's Pieces sundae, when several students cautiously approached the blonde.

"Excuse me, are you...are you the manager?" a young man with a dark brown buzz cut asked Elsa. He seemed a little nervous, and his friends stood behind him awkwardly.

Elsa turned to address the students. "Yes, how may I help you?"

"My name is Danny." the teenager said, holding his smartphone in against his chest. "I run a...a Youtube page for a couple of underground bands. Nothing fancy, just promoting new and different sounds that jive with my group's musical influences. We...I recorded most of your set. Would it be okay if I posted it on my Youtube page?" He turned on his phone and handed Elsa the video, showing the band rocking out in a fairly good quality recording. "Of...of course you would get all the credit, and my page isn't monetized so I'm not making any money off of this. I want all the credit to go towards the bands."

Anna leaned forward, eyeing the teenagers. "Who are your musical influences?" she asked, grinning curiously.

Danny counted them off on his fingers. "Kraftwerk, Falco, Hasselhoff...a lot of foreign stuff." Both of Anna's eyebrows shot up perceptibly. The record store owner was mildly impressed.

"Thank you for bringing this to my attention and not just uploading it." Elsa said, giving the teenagers an appraising look. "How many subscribers do you have?"

"Just over fifteen thousand right now." Danny replied, wringing his hands nervously.

Pursing her lips and running a few scenarios in her head quickly, Elsa responded with the beginnings of a business plan. "Alright. Post the show. I'll send you my email address, and attach it to the video's description if people wish to get in contact with the band." Removing a slip of paper from her purse, Elsa jotted down her email address, as well as the band's name. "We're going to be starting our own Youtube page for the band in a week. But you have a subscriber base that's crafted and hungry for material. In exchange for viewership from your subscriber base, you'll get one video of the band either performing a cover, in practice, or working on new material." Scribbling out the terms of the archaic contract on another sheet of paper, the blonde woman finished, "Lastly, to show you how much this partnership means to us, I want you to monetize the site. My research shows an average of three dollars for every thousand advertisement views."

Danny nodded, eyes bulging and doing his best to keep up with everything Elsa was outlining. "Wow, okay! Um, so how would you like to split the ad revenue?"

Clasping her hands on the table, Elsa proposed, "You keep all revenue while the average is at or below three dollars per thousand views. Anything that exceeds that will go to fund arts initiatives at this school. Does that sound fair?"

Danny nodded enthusiastically. "Wow, that's...that's amazing! Yes, of course!" He quickly signed the contract and shook Elsa's hand. "Wow, you guys are the **coolest**!"

Elsa chuckled as the teenagers excused themselves, claiming they were going right home to upload the video and spread the word about Anna's band. The blonde woman went back to taking small bites of her banana split, studiously ignoring the intense stares and shocked looks everybody at the table was giving her.

"Holy **shit**, Elsa! That just happened!" Anna gushed, leaping out of her seat and hugging her sister tightly. "That was **amazing!** You are **amazing! **Wow! Wow **wow!**"

Mulan nodded, brushing Elsa's left hand gently. "An impressive demonstration of quick thinking and shrewd business practice."

Hiccup leaned forward, chin resting in his palms. "Did you **know** I'd been getting a Youtube page set up already, or was that just coincidence?"

Elsa grinned at the young man. "I figured you'd be a little ahead of the game there, so I took it upon myself to get educated on how the Youtube ad revenue service works. It won't make us **rich**, but it's nothing to sneeze at."

Chelsea shook her head. "My god, it all really **does** happen that quickly, huh?" Patting Lars on his forearm, she finished off her milkshake before saying, "I guess we **really** have to work on putting out our first album now, huh?"

Elsa nodded, and was about to respond, when she experienced an all out hug attack. Rapunzel embraced her cousin, nearly lifting her out of her seat. "An **arts initiative at the school?!** You thoughtful, beautiful Supergirl! That's gonna help **so many students!**"

Nodding while trying to gently extricate herself and get a bit of breathing room, Elsa replied, "I saw the limited supplies your dance committee leader had to work with. Completely unacceptable."

Bouncing excitedly on the heels of her boots, Rapunzel cried out, "I'm gonna go find Melanie and tell her! Ohh, this is just **awesome!**"

The band went back to eating ice cream happily, before Anna interrupted. "So, I don't know what everybody's plans are for Thanksgiving tomorrow, but like last year, there will be a **very** informal holiday dinner and celebration at the shop." Rolling her eyes as Elsa cleaned her cheeks fussily with a moist towelette, Anna continued, "Bring friends, bring family, bring food! I know Punzie will be bringing a turkey the size of a horse, but even if you can't afford to bring anything, **bring yourself.**"

Chatter at the table devolved into quiet food and fun plans for the following day, and the band members let the afterglow of the show and the energy of all the high schoolers around them carry them late into the night.


	19. Chapter 19: Some kind of sign

**Chapter nineteen**

**Some kind of sign**

"Ohh, go away kitties, mama's too full of ice cream to roughhouse." Rapunzel pathetically brushed away the cats, who looked at her as though she was about as interesting as pre-calculus. With bleary eyes, the brunette watched Elsa rapidly hit keys on her laptop, firing off emails that probably wouldn't be read by her bosses until Friday. "Where do you get all this post-ice cream energy from, Elsie? God, I feel a hundred years old after that sundae."

Considering her cousin with an amused yet tender expression, Elsa reasoned, "Next time you should probably stop after the first sundae, hmm?" At the same time, the blonde's phone buzzed with a text message from Kristoff. "_We do thanksgiving in the morning at my grandparents' place, but I'll definitely stop by around 1 p.m. or so. Thanks for the invitation, Elsa!_" The blonde woman smiled, happy to round their numbers out to an even ten. It appealed to the small part of her that was a teensy bit OCD.

Rapunzel grumbled, rolling onto her side and dangling an arm off the sofa. "It's rude not to eat ice cream that somebody buys you as thanks." Rubbing her stomach tenderly, the brunette smiled in recollection. "I hope Melanie rubs the awesome work she did in her group members' faces. Then she needs to kick them all out and find people who **really** want to do cool stuff."

"Punzie has a crush on a high-schooler!" Elsa sang, offhandedly and off-key.

Rapunzel groaned and threw a pillow at her cousin. The pillow landed about five feet off the mark. "Don't be gross, nerd face. She actually reminded me a lot of you in high school."

_Ha ha ha. Did you hear that? She called you gross for suggesting she liked somebody who reminded her of you. Isn't that **rich**._

Elsa's pleasant mood soured instantly at her mind's attack. "I apologize for being **gross**." Elsa spat, realizing a split second too late that she'd said that out loud instead of to herself. The blonde cringed, hoping her cousin hadn't heard the venomous retort.

She had. Rapunzel's expression grew concerned, and with a grunt the brunette rolled off the sofa and onto her feet. She ambled over to where the blonde was hunched, hitting keys extra hard in her effort to focus. "You shouldn't hit them so hard, Elsie. They'll fly off."

Elsa gave a short shrug.

Rapunzel stood behind the older woman and pressed her hands into tense shoulders, causing Elsa to jerk slightly. "Relax. Hey...I'm sorry about what I said. I know you didn't mean anything by it." the shorter woman murmured, thumbs pressing into the blonde woman's shoulder blade muscles. "I don't think you're gross."

Elsa continued typing, doing her best to block out the spiteful voice in her head, and replied shortly to her cousin. "I think I'm gross. I'm sorry, I'm just tired. You should go to bed."

Strong hands remained pressing into tense shoulders, and Elsa's upper body sagged. Rapunzel leaned down, whispering, "What's going on? Is this about Mulan...or something else?"

"Yes. No. I don't...maybe a little." the blonde woman shrugged, arms folding over her keyboard and forehead resting on her forearms. "It's several things. Mulan...she's been **so** patient, but I can't help feeling like I'm denying her something she wants. Something she **should** want."

Kneeling by her cousin's lap, Rapunzel stroked the black lock of hair hanging down the side of Elsa's face. "Is she pressuring you for anything?"

Elsa shook her head. "No. She's nice and...and a lot of fun. And **so** accommodating."

Rapunzel's throat grew dry. "Do...do you **want** to take it further with her?" The brunette's heart hammered in her chest, and the uncomfortable nausea of jealousy flared in her stomach.

"I...I don't think so." Elsa stammered. "It's not that I don't feel safe with her. Completely the opposite, really. I just...what if I only want to be friends? What's the **difference** between loving somebody as an asexual and loving...just another friend?" The blonde's voice wavered as if she were on the brink of tears, but her eyes just looked tired.

Rapunzel smiled helplessly, brushing back a few locks of her cousin's hair. "That's one of those things that I can't answer for you, nerd face. It's never black and white." Pursing her lips thoughtfully, she timidly asked, "Do you love Mulan?"

Elsa thought about that for a full minute. "No, not...not yet. But I don't think those feelings are far off."

"Okay then. Do you think you'd love Mulan if the two of you were just friends?" Rapunzel continued, squeezing the blonde's bicep gently.

Elsa paused for a moment, before nodding in the affirmative.

"Sometimes we date people, only to find out we'd rather be friends with them. They may not fill our desires to love and be loved romantically, but they just might fit the friendship peg perfectly." Rapunzel reasoned, tapping her index and middle fingers against Elsa's arm as she tried to explain her thought process. "And if we happen to fit their friendship criteria as well...those can be some of the most important relationships we'll ever have."

Elsa smiled despite her mental exhaustion. "Sounds like you're speaking from experience. Eugene?"

Exhaling with a grin, Rapunzel nodded. "He and I got lucky. Even when we didn't fit one way...as friends, we get to keep more of the good stuff while avoiding the bad." The brunette reached up to poke her cousin's cheek. "I know that's not everything that's bothering you."

_Tell her. Tell her. Tell her. **Tell her.**_

Elsa's mind went blank before she could slam down her mental and emotional walls. "Have you ever liked somebody that you shouldn't?" Immediately she covered her mouth with a pale hand, eyes wide with surprise.

Rapunzel watched her cousin for several _long_ moments. Carefully, she replied, "I think **everybody** has been there at some point, Elsa. Even...even me." The brunette **willed** the blush on her face to recede as much as possible.

Elsa trembled slightly. "Does...does it make me **bad** to be with one person, but want somebody else?" Her hands clenched the fabric of her slacks.

"No." Rapunzel mumbled, clearing her throat and repeating herself more assuredly. "No, no, **no.** It makes you **human.**"

The blonde's eyes darted to and fro, a thin veil of sweat collecting on her forehead. Voice barely above a whisper, Elsa mumbled, "And if I want **two** people?"

Rapunzel's eyes gazed at her cousin **searchingly**. She grasped the blonde's hands, which were cold and clammy. The brunette felt a dizzying rush as blood pumped past her eardrums, the hard thump of her heartbeat like a drum in her brain. "You're keeping a secret, Elsie." her voice cracked. "Whatever it is...it's **not** worse than mine. I would **never ever judge you.**"

Elsa gave her cousin a heartbreakingly watery smile, eyes shining with unshed tears. Her mind roared. Her heart hammered relentlessly, threatening to cut off the blood to her brain and just make her pass out. She quashed the tremors in her voice, and said, "If you tell me** yours**, I'll tell you **mine.**"

The look of horror that swept across Rapunzel's face made Elsa instantly regret her offer. She fell out of her chair onto the floor, sweeping her cousin into her arms and embracing her tightly. Neither woman was crying, but both felt **cold**.

Rapunzel's voice came, softly and almost disconnected from her body. "If I told you, you would leave. You would leave me alone, and I'm selfish. I don't **want** to be alone."

"I would never leave you, never never **never**." Elsa insisted, voice hoarse and throat dry.

"I never knew what jealousy was. I'd never felt it." Rapunzel spoke lowly, but evenly. "Then you started going out with Mulan, and I...I couldn't **stand** her!"

Elsa shook her head in surprise. She pulled back to regard her cousin, arms on the brunette's biceps. "You're...you're jealous of Mulan?"

"Yeah, I'm jealous of your girlfriend." Rapunzel smiled pitifully, finally letting a few tears fall. "I ha...haven't even been with anybody since you moved in. You just...fuck, you make me** happy**." Shrugging and shaking her head bitterly, Rapunzel sighed. "Maybe I just need to force myself to get out and date again. Stop hanging all over you like some lovesi - like an annoying, bratty kid."

Elsa shook her head, replying brokenly, "I had no idea...I had no fucking clue." Kissing the brunette's forehead tenderly, she rested her cheek on top of the shorter girl's head. "Maybe I need to give things with Mulan a fair shot, too. But that doesn't mean I want to spend less time with you. You might be a brat sometimes, but you're **my** brat." She briefly pinched her cousin's cheeks, causing the other girl to let out a surprised "Eep!".

_Well, I'll be damned. That's the closest you've **ever** gotten to telling **either **of them. Oh well, you live to be disgusting another day, I guess._

Elsa visibly shuddered, holding Rapunzel close again. "You make me happy, too. That, I am **not **nor will I **ever** be ashamed of."

The two stayed that way for a long time; sitting on the floor and holding one another. At length Rapunzel grumpily said, "I can't feel my stupid feet."

Elsa giggled, much more calm now. "But your tummy is feeling a little better?" Her cousin nodded impishly. "Good, because we'd better get to bed if we're gonna wake up early tomorrow to start cooking that monster of a turkey."

"Oh, yeah, I've got it all ready to throw right into the oven at a-**aahhhh?!**" Rapunzel squawked indignantly when Elsa gripped her lower back and the back of her thighs, and stood up with a grunt, holding the surprised brunette in her arms.

"Whew." Elsa breathed, grinning as her legs only **slightly** wobbled. "You know, I don't think you put on **any** weight since high school. I am gonna feed you so much food tomorrow!"

Rapunzel blushed prettily, and insistently replied, "Oh no, I can assure you I've put on **plenty** of weight, much of it in **very** unflattering places. You're just...really **strong**." her voice trailed off to a shy whisper at the end.

Elsa shook her head, heading towards her cousin's bedroom. "Say what you want, but you are gorgeous. And even after I make you eat five pounds of turkey and stuffing, you will **still** be gorgeous."

Rapunzel just kept right on blushing, but was unable to shake the nagging feeling looming. "So…" she muttered self consciously. "Are we just gonna ignore the...secret problems we have?"

Elsa shook her head, thoroughly exhausted. "Tomorrow, I'm going to talk to my girlfriend and try to communicate better. Tomorrow, you'll think about where you'd like to go meet somebody...or some**bodies**...who can satisfy your needs. A problem delayed...is a problem denied."

Rapunzel nodded sleepily. Perhaps if she was in a relationship again, she could start to put these _crushes_ behind her. **Both** of them.

"Would you like to hear some **good **news, though?" Elsa mumbled, setting Rapunzel down on her bed. The brunette nodded sleepily, letting out a half moan when her cousin drew up the big comforter and tucked her in securely. "Winter's coming early this year. A **full week** of lows right around 30 degrees."

Rapunzel's eyes went wide, but she was unable to speak. Grasping at Elsa's shirt sleeve, the brunette's face said it all.

"Finish your current projects and clear your schedule. The first week of December. Pick a place that speaks to your heart, and your fellow Supergirls will come with you." Elsa gave a half-bow, and Rapunzel sleepily squealed in delight.

* * *

"Apple pie! Pecan pie! Pumpkin pie! Cherry pie!" Merida cackled gleefully, slapping each pie down on a table as she called them by name. Across the room, Hiccup was retrieving the whipped cream and mixed fruit from the refrigerator. "Hic, did you bring any of that **amazing** homemade vanilla bean ice cream?" the redhead asked, eyes looking as innocent and begging as she could manage.

"Yeah...um. I brought the ice cream, but I forgot the damn scooper." Hiccup groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I'll give Lars a call and see if they have one they can bring along."

Ariel, who was setting up some festive autumn decorations along the storeroom door frame, remarked, "Why do we need a scooper? I'm just gonna be sitting my ass on the couch, eating it all out of the carton with a regular spoon, right?"

Drawing a line across her neck execution-style, Merida glowered playfully. "Test my ice cream boundaries woman, I double dog dare you." Long carving knife in hand, she made several vicious hacks at the pumpkin pie, resulting in eight equal sized pieces.

"Yeah? Well, I triple dog dare you!" Ariel muttered, though she cringed away from the brutal knife chops.

Just then, Anna crawled backwards out of the cubby hole, dragging a television stand out with her. "Sounds like somebody's about to get their tongue stuck to a pole!" the freckled young woman grinned cheekily, wiggling her hips awkwardly back and forth in an attempt to gain some momentum.

"Yeah." Ariel replied dumbly, before pinching herself and replying with a chuckle. "Hey babe, didn't anybody ever tell you that **crack kills**? I mean, not that I'm not **loving** the view."

"Ha ha ha. Enjoy it while you can, because I know for damn sure these pants aren't gonna fit for a solid four months after this!" Anna retorted, bringing a hand around the back of her jeans and yanking them up. Ariel pouted at being deprived a peek of her lover's butt.

"Oh thank god, I usually don't throw up until **after** shoving half a turkey down my throat." Merida joked, finishing the division of the final pie. She yelped when Anna swatted her behind playfully with a rolled up Rolling Stone magazine.

"Don't make fun of my ass, ass!" Anna threatened, shaking the magazine at Merida like she was a misbehaving puppy. "You may have won the wishbone pull last year, but your year of good luck is just about over!"

"Better make use of my last few hours while I can, then. Oh boss big butt!" Merida guffawed, blanching when Anna hurdled back around the sofa to snag her again. Merida burst into the closed shop sales room, with Anna hot on her heels, before they both slammed to a halt.

Rapunzel's eyes were wide and she held the large, metal serving platter with lid high above her head. Her eyes had dark rings beneath them and she scowled at the two band members. "I love you two, but if you make me drop this turkey I will **consume your souls**."

Anna and Merida quickly jumped out of the way, Merida bowing before the mistress of turkey and Anna holding the door open for her in a subservient manner. Elsa giggled, watching Merida follow Rapunzel inside to put the turkey on the hot-plate until it was time to eat.

"You two look like you might have woke up a little early to get that thing ready." Anna surmised, walking over and standing next to her sister.

Elsa nodded, leaning her head over and resting it on Anna's shoulder tiredly. "I only woke up at 7 a.m. Punzie's been awake since 4, so yeah, she's a little bit on edge."

Anna put an arm around her tired sister. "Aww, you two worked so hard. Don't worry. This is your first Thanksgiving with us, but we're very informal." Squeezing and rubbing Elsa's shoulder, the redhead continued. "Everyone gets here, somebody tosses out a prayer to whatever God or Goddess they want, and it's everyone for themselves. Then we'll all pass out on those sofas watching Planes, Trains, and Automobiles."

"Mmm...which, of course, I haven't seen." Elsa mumbled sleepily, nuzzling against her sister, who smelled especially pleasantly of pumpkin and spice.

"Another travesty which will soon be corrected." Anna grinned, chuckling as her sister was dozing off on her shoulder. "Hey, what time is Mulan coming?"

"I am here right now." Mulan quietly spoke from behind them.

"Oh!" Anna said in mild surprise..

"**FACK!**" Elsa barked, surprised by her girlfriend's sudden appearance. She threw herself off of Anna and right into a shelf full of Carpenters' albums, scattering them on the floor. Hands flailing, she gripped the table, trying to calm down her thudding heartbeat.

_Having a sweet little daydream about your sister, weren't you? Oh well, your **girlfriend** is here now._

"Elsa, are you alright?" Mulan quickly stepped up and offered her hands, which Elsa gingerly took, to pull her upright. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to surprise you like that."

"No no, it's okay." Elsa insisted, shaking her head and running a hand through her already mildly distressed hair.

Anna put a hand on Mulan's shoulder. "You'll have to excuse her. She and Miss Moody-pants were up at the crack of dawn to get the turkey ready."

"Ah, well then I am quite sure it will be excellent." Mulan said, giving the sisters a warm smile. She bent down and started picking up the scattered records.

Elsa quickly joined her. The blonde woman tried to tell her she didn't need to help, but Mulan insisted.

Anna caught herself pouting briefly. It had been awhile since she'd gotten quality cuddle time with Elsa, and now that the blonde woman had a **girlfriend**, that time was becoming even less frequent.

The three women quickly restacked all the albums. "Why don't you go on inside and set your dish on the table, dear? I need to have a few words with the proprietor of this establishment." Elsa chuckled dryly, to which Mulan nodded.

The black haired woman quickly took the lid off of the pot she brought. "This was my first time ever making sweet potatoes, so I hope they came out all right." Winking at Anna, Mulan added, "I added extra brown sugar, so at the very least, they will not be under-sweet!"

Anna laughed along with the other woman, holding the door open for her. When they were alone again, she addressed Elsa. "What's up, miss manager?"

Elsa pursed her lips. "I don't want to conflict with your plans with Ariel. Do you know what day she's leaving yet?"

Anna deflated with a small frown. "Couple of days. Sunday evening, to be exact."

Elsa gave her sister a hug. "Oh, honey. Well, this good news might help balance out that sad news." Anna's ears perked up and she pulled out of the hug, regarding Elsa curiously. "The Weather Channel says it's going to be an extra cold start to December."

Anna didn't react for several seconds. When she finally did, she spoke slowly. "That's...great, Els. Is there gonna be snow or something?"

Elsa laughed, tugging at Anna's braids gently. "Clear your schedule, you goof! We're going on vacation December 3rd to the 10th!"

Anna's eyes glazed over, and it was a full minute later when she shook her head and gave a loud cheer. "Wait wait, okay, so where are we going?!" the redhead asked with ill-concealed enthusiasm.

"Punzie said she wants a nice, relaxing vacation for the three of us. No big decisions to make, no heavy planning involved. That means...we're taking a cruise to Alaska!" Elsa smiled, removing a brochure she'd printed out that morning. "Here's our boat."

"_The Royal Family._ Oh, oh **man,** how cool is this?!" Anna gushed, fawning over the many amenities aboard the luxury liner. Her hands trembled as she took note of the rock wall, fully stocked bar, extra large pool, and enormous dance hall.

Elsa tapped the papers that her sister was looking at briefly, causing Anna's attention to go back to her. "I was going to check out the room we got, but Punzie basically said she'd roast me on a spit if I did. She wants to surprise you and me, but I'm going to hazard a guess and assume these are better than bargain basement priced rooms." The blonde winked, excitement shining in her eyes.

"Ahhh, I can't wait, can't wait, **I cannot wait!**" Anna whooped joyfully. "Our first cruise! Wait wait, have you **been** on a cruise ship before?" Elsa shook her head in the negative, and Anna's joy **doubled**. "**Our first cruise!** Can we please go tell everybody, please please please?"

"The honor is all yours." Elsa tenderly replied, stumbling as Anna hauled her into the storeroom. The blonde was also grateful since her stomach was grumbling, and she could hardly wait for Lars, Chelsea, and Kristoff to arrive so everyone could dig in.

* * *

"Welcome, ladies and gentlemen!" Anna announced, standing at the head of the wobbly fold-out table and surrounded by her friends and family. The redhead's fuzzy turkey hat perched hilariously on her head, feathers wild and bent at odd angles from being stored in a shoebox all year long. "Young!" she pointed to the nineteen year old Chelsea, who flexed proudly. "And old!" she indicated Ariel to her left with a grin. Ariel blew a raspberry at the freckled young woman, who responded by leaning over and hooking two fingers in the collar of the redhead's turtleneck, kissing her passionately.

Clearing her throat politely, Elsa replied in a mock-haughty tone. "Actually, **my** girlfriend is the oldest!" A dry chuckle from Mulan caused Elsa to do a double take, before facepalming miserably. "Sorry...you're not old...would somebody please hand me a turkey leg to shove in my blabbermouth?"

Pressing their shoulders together, Mulan tossed her head back with a merry giggle. "I do not mind being old. Experience is a virtue!" Merida responded with raucous cackling and a boisterous thumbs up.

Several folks at the table hooted and hollered, while Merida pounded the table enthusiastically. Grinning as she pulled away, Anna winked at her lover, muttering, "Old enough for me, and a hottie." Picking up the carving knife and fork, Anna brandished them over her head. "Welcome to the second annual shop Thanksgiving! We have a few sacred traditions to uphold! **New to our table this year!**" the redhead pointed at each new individual: Elsa, Kristoff, Lars, Chelsea, Mulan, and Ariel.

Hiccup snarkily interjected, "Well. last year it **was** only the four of us."

"Holy shit, the newbies outnumber the vets!" Merida gasped, pounding the table in outrage again. Elsa gripped the wobbly furniture warily.

"Traditions!" Anna repeated. "The winner of the wishbone pull is granted one year of good luck, as well as the honor of carving the turkey the following year. **Merida**, you won last year, so the carving honor is yours this year! You can't win again until next year, so get ready for a year of **bad luck!**" Anna grinned, handing her short-tempered friend the knife and fork.

Merida groaned as she accepted the utensils. "Well, shit, I didn't know bad luck came after good luck! Aw, the hell with it, who needs luck when I've got so many fuckin' great friends?!"

Rapunzel cooed abruptly, causing Mulan to grab the wobbly table in surprise. "Aww, Mer! That's gotta be the **sweetest thing** I've ever heard you say!" The brunette barely restrained herself from leaping out of her chair and embracing the curly haired woman, but Merida knew damn well a hug attack was in her near future.

"Don't get used to it, P." Merida grunted, already sawing into the turkey.

Anna, in the meantime, was passing out playing cards. "Only two people can pull on the wishbone, so we'll draw cards to see who gets the honor. The two highest cards get to have a shot at it!" As everybody pulled a card, Anna let them kiss the turkey hat for additional good luck that year. She blushed as Rapunzel started making out with the poor turkey hat. Yanking the hat away from her brunette cousin, Anna chided her.

"Hey, this girl could use a little more luck for the coming year!" Rapunzel grinned, lipstick smeared classily and hair more disheveled than usual.

Everybody finished drawing cards, Elsa last of all. "Good luck, Els." Anna whispered warmly.

Elsa leaned up and pressed a gentle kiss to the turkey's beak. Taking her seat again, she quietly replied, "I've already been lucky this year. You and Punzie let me back into your lives." The blonde's eyes welled up, and Anna felt tears pricking the corners of her eyes too.

Reaching out, Anna gently pinched her sister's cheeks, and winked. "No crying, or you know what happens next." A pretty, dark blush stained Elsa's cheeks and she shook her head imperceptibly. Taking her own seat, Anna took the top card from the deck, removed her hat, and gave the turkey a kiss. "Alright then, on the count of three we'll show our stuff. One, two, three!"

After comparing cards, to everybody's amazement, Anna, Elsa, and Rapunzel had each drawn queens. Anna's brow furrowed. "Okay, the three of us will redraw!"

Another round of redraws, followed by another tie. This time, all kings. "Oh, come on!"

Chelsea groaned. "Anna, shuffle those cards better, you'd make a terrible blackjack dealer!" Anna blew a raspberry at the drummer, focusing extra hard on shuffling the cards.

Merida proudly announced, "Ladies and gentlemen, the wishbone is extracted!" She proudly held up the small bone, before quickly moving the thoroughly carved turkey over to the food table.

Anna, Elsa, and Rapunzel drew their cards again. One at a time, they showed their cards.

"Two!" Rapunzel groaned in disgust. "Damn, I'm totes the loser."

Anna balked at her card. "Oh fucking...two also?! Come on!"

Both young women looked quickly to Elsa, who hadn't turned over her card yet. The blonde woman looked at her sister and cousin and felt the overwhelming desire to embrace the both of them, together. She flipped her card. "Oh my...two!"

"Uh, hey guys." Merida interjected, turning the wishbone over in her hands repeatedly.

"Not now, Mer. We know you found the wishbone." Anna growled, scattering the cards on the rectangular table. "We still have a damn three way tie going on here, and we gotta-"

"No, that's just it!" the fiery Scot held up the wishbone again. "Either this turkey was some kind of mutant freak, or P cooked it in the same ooze that made the Ninja Turtles. Check it...it's got **three** ends!"

"No **fucking **way!" Kristoff exclaimed.

Several people stood up and slapped the table in surprise. However, the wobbly legs had finally had enough punishment, snapping off at the middle joints. The **entire table** dropped to the floor, banging everybody's' knees, before sliding unceremoniously to the floor. The entire room filled with colorful cuss words, as plastic plates and metal silverware scattered away from the group. At that moment, Anna was **very thankful** she decided against using the glass dishes.

"Well, damn...that's gotta be some kind of a sign." Hiccup muttered, rubbing his sore knees.

"Amen to that." Chelsea agreed, scooping up her silverware and plate so she could hold them on her lap. "You three, pull the mutant turkey's mutant wishbone before it gives **everybody** bad luck for the year." Several others laughed, but they were nervous laughs.

Merida handed the wishbone to Elsa, while Anna and Rapunzel hustled over to kneel down on either side of the blonde. Anna looked at her two dear family members. Each shared a little smile with the others. The redhead said, "On the count of three. One, two...three!"

None of them moved. They all just stared at each other.

"What the **fuck** was that?!" Merida groaned, slapping her forehead. "Is it, like, fuckin' steel or something?"

Elsa sighed. "I'm sorry. I...I didn't pull. I want you two to get the good luck." The blonde woman ducked her head in embarrassment.

Rapunzel shook her head, laughing. "Yeah. Same here. Having you two in my life sorta makes luck unnecessary."

Anna shrugged her shoulders. "Well, shit. If we're all lucky to have each other, then let's just yank this sucker so we can **eat!**" Nodding, the other girls agreed. Anna did the countdown again, and each girl yanked their end of the wishbone.

It snapped.

Each woman investigated their bone. Then they inspected each others' wishbones.

Elsa waved her hands frantically. "It **should** be here, shouldn't it?! I don't get it. Where'd the damn thing go?!"

Rapunzel stifled a giggle. "Oops, looks like cussing Elsa is back for the holidays."

Anna took off her hat, looking around, before it finally caught her eye. "Oh shit, everyone...the bit of wishbone landed on the **turkey hat!**" Indeed, nestled in the feathers on the turkey's back was the head of the wishbone. Anna looked at her friends and shrugged cluelessly. "Fuck it, that mean's it's time to eat." Nodding to Rapunzel, she grinned. "Priestess, can you throw a really quick blessing our way before we starve?"

Rapunzel drew a circle in the air in front of her using her hands. "Helia, grant us Life, Laughter, and Love for the year!" Spreading her arms wide in recognition of all of her dear friends and family, she commanded, "Go and eat, you fantastic fuckers!"

The large group of friends hit the food table like a stampede. Anna paused for a moment to retrieve the broken wishbone from the turkey. She placed it in a small Ziploc bag, before nestling it back among her turkey hat's feathers.

* * *

Elsa blushed, staring at her modestly filled plate of food. She'd been given the honor of serving herself first, and was now considering which seat around the large television she wanted to take.

_You could take the recliner set._

_ "You harass me about having a girlfriend every day, but you forget she's here, now?" _Elsa snapped back at her internal negative voice.

_That's what laps are for, dummy._

Elsa's blush intensified, and she quickly moved away from the recliner. The two beanbag chairs on the floor looked both comfortable and fun.

"Would you like to use the beanbags?" Mulan asked quietly, approaching the blonde with her own modest plate of food.

"If you like, I mean, if you don't mind lying down with me." Elsa stammered, unable to control her embarrassingly fumbling tongue. "**I MEAN.** Let's...sit here." Pursing her lips, Elsa sat down quickly, before her mouth could betray her again. She sat her wine glass on the floor next to her, held her food dish in her right hand, while she reached up with her left. "Here, let me hold your plate while you get comfortable."

"Thank you." Mulan gratefully replied, handing over her dish and carefully adjusting her knee-length skirt. The black haired woman was keenly aware that showing too much skin made Elsa uncomfortable, so she proceeded to drape a small blanket over her bare legs.

Elsa reached out a hand, gently grasping the blanket. Her fingers grazed Mulan's thighs. "You're hot, it doesn't need a blanket. I...the weather, I mean." the blonde spluttered in a heated fluster, jerking the blanket off of her girlfriend quickly. "Blanket go away."

_Oh, classy. 'Blanket go away'. Somebody give this woman a Nobel Prize for flawless speech._ Elsa grimaced, looking away as she held out Mulan's food plate.

By the time Elsa dared to look back, she noticed Mulan was fully reclined in her beanbag chair. The raven haired woman's cheeks also sported a **very pretty** blush. Quietly, and without making eye contact, the woman whispered, "I love when you speak your mind. Even if the words do not come out as you intend. The message is always clear."

Elsa gave her girlfriend a lopsided smile, disregarding the blonde's wrinkled slacks as she slouched in her own beanbag chair. "My girlfriend has beautiful legs. That's an objective truth that even **my** tongue can't mess up." Her smile grew in intensity when she saw Mulan take a quick breath and shyly adjust her already perfect bangs. "_Wow. It's fun making her blush."_ Elsa thought, feeling strangely satisfied and enthralled.

Mulan poked her food a bit, fidgeting nervously. Elsa noticed, and spoke up. "What's going on? Is the food okay?"

"I hope it is." The shorter woman shook her head, taking a small bite of the sweet potatoes she made. "I never had these before, so I don't know if they taste alright."

"Let me see for myself." Elsa replied. Mulan smiled impishly, offering her girlfriend a bit of the same potato she'd just eaten. Elsa's jaw flapped a bit, and she hesitated.

_Eat it! If you want to be normal, **fucking eat it!**_

In a rare heeding of her internal voice, Elsa leaned forward and captured the bite in her mouth, drawing it off of the fork. Mulan's breath caught in her throat, and she couldn't help but stare at the blonde's full, pink lips.

Chewing the morsel thoughtfully, Elsa fought down her umpteenth blush of the day, and gave her verdict. "They're pretty sweet. I **guarantee** everybody's going to love them."

Mulan sighed in relief. She took a sip of wine, before adding, "The following is an objective, purely observational truth: my girlfriend has beautiful lips."

Elsa stared hard at her cranberry sauce, dopey smile forming on her face. She muttered something mostly unintelligible, but Mulan was pretty sure she at least heard 'lies, flattery and lies'. The two settled into their comfy beanbag chairs, while they waited for their fellow Thanksgiving celebrators to find seats.


	20. Chapter 20: I want a fucking car

**Chapter twenty**

**I want a fucking car**

The movie, Anna's selection of _Planes, Trains, and Automobiles_, was only just starting, when Merida called out, "Shots game is starting! Who wants a shot at the title?" Several others answered her call enthusiastically, while Rapunzel was already polishing off her plate of food.

The brunette was seated on the couch between Lars and Hiccup, and Anna and Ariel. The two young men were sitting as close together as they could manage, while trying to appear as though they **were not** trying to accidentally have their arms or legs touch. It would have been adorable, if it wasn't so sickeningly **sweet**.

Groaning at her own negative attitude, Rapunzel looked over to see if there was any space for her to worm herself into the cuddle puddle between her sister and the marine biologist. Sadly, there was none. "_That's fine." _Rapunzel thought grumpily. "_When I cuddle with Banana, I'm not all that big on sharing. Another week and she'll be all mine again!_"

Eyes drifting towards the television, Rapunzel saw the top of Elsa's platinum blonde hair sticking out over her chosen beanbag chair. Flipping around to set her empty plate and glass on the table behind the sofa, the brunette eagerly hopped up and crept over to the beanbag chairs. "Excuse me, but you're in violation of…" she began, intending to say 'sitting alone', but her stomach sank when she saw Mulan in the other beanbag chair. What was even more frustrating, was that they were holding hands! Both women looked up at Rapunzel curiously, Elsa's face growing redder by the second. "Uh...violation of having...empty...glasses! Let me get you both more drinks!" the brunette finished lamely, snatching the glasses and hustling over to the food table, ignoring the 'thanks' she received from both women.

After dutifully returning the refilled glasses to her older cousin and Mulan, Rapunzel felt **low**, and she really needed a distraction that didn't involve her unnatural attraction to her family members. She was tempted to join Merida in slamming down some liquor, but instead, she decided to follow a bit of advice her father had given her. 'If you can't manage happiness, try a little helpfulness.'

Knowing full well that Merida was on cleanup duty, and that she was going to get extensively hammered, Rapunzel decided to start cleaning up a little to help the redhead out. She'd catch up with a few shots later on in the movie, after her cousins' girlfriends weren't bothering her quite so much.

* * *

"I don't know what the hell Steve Martin's going on about. I'd **totally** drive the burning wreck of a car down the road along with John Candy." Merida shouted, shaking a spoon caked with bits of pumpkin pie.

"I **know**, right? I mean, fuck...Candy, Belushi, Farley. Why does the funny die so **young**?" Chelsea slurred, mouth turned down in a mope. Suddenly, she struggled to sit up on the inflatable mattress, and wondered why her body was so **heavy**. Merida had passed out on top of her. "Wake up, you lazy fuck! Neal's trying to sleep, it's **shot** time!"

Merida shook herself awake, reaching a hand over to slap Kristoff's leg from the nearby recliner. "Yo muscles, you're still alive, right? Ante up!"

Kristoff groaned, a half smirk on his face. "Oh god, I was **so close** to the turkey coma that time. This might be my last shot of the day, guys." Planes, Trains, and Automobiles might be a Thanksgiving classic, but he swore it was going to be the death of him.

"Like **shit** you're giving up." Merida groaned, sloppily handing him the small glass. She gestured vaguely over to where Hiccup was curled up on the couch next to Lars, a blanket draped over the young man. "Sleeping beauty over there already quit on us! **No one else is leaving this game, unless it's by a fucking ambulance.**"

Chelsea let out a boisterous guffaw, clinking her little glass with the other two participants. "I want a **fucking car."**

"**Right fucking now!**" The three drinkers cheered, roaring the last word in fits of laughter.

On the other sofa, Anna was sprawled out on Ariel's lap. A plate with bits of turkey and chunks of apple pie laid on the redhead's lap, and her little belly protruded comically from underneath her festive sweater. Fingers grasped slowly for another piece of turkey. "I can't sto-ho-ho-hop!" the redhead moaned pitifully.

Ariel laughed helplessly, gently patting her lover's freckled tummy.

Anna haphazardly placed her plastic plate on the floor at the foot of the couch, and rolled so her face was pressed into the older woman's stomach. "Hahaha...oh, ouchies. Don't. Do. That!" the redhead protested weakly. Her stomach let out an orchestra of interesting and disconcerting sounds.

Ariel raised a cautious eyebrow. "Honey, if you're gonna put the machine in reverse, please **please** go to the bathroom." Anna merely mumbled a few half-hearted curses, rolling off the sofa into a crouching position, before slowly and carefully standing up.

Elsa came back into the party room, locking eyes with her pitiful looking sister. "Oh Anna, I think you might have eaten too much."

Anna shushed the blonde, leading her slowly but firmly over to where the movie was playing. "Shhh. You stop working. Watch dumb funny movie. Sit here." the freckled young woman indicated, nudging the twin beanbag chairs.

One was currently occupied by Mulan, who appeared to be on the verge of falling asleep herself. On seeing Elsa, the black haired woman lazily gave the free beanbag chair a pat, saying, "This movie is really something else. Relax, Elsa."

The blonde woman flopped bonelessly onto the chair, pathetic gaze directed towards her girlfriend. "I don't think I've ever been this **tired**." she complained, seeking the smaller woman's hand with her own.

Anna had just closed the bathroom door, when Rapunzel burst into the room. "Okay, everything's clean and ready to go home!"

"Get over here, woman!" Chelsea hollered, shaking the fresh bottle of tequila they'd just opened. "You are **behind**!"

Sighing, Rapunzel tromped over and deposited herself on the inflatable mattress, declaring, "Fine, I guess I've been conscious enough for the day. Unconscious mode, activate!" Immediately, the brunette took two shots and prepped her third. Noticing a plate of cranberry sauce and stuffing on the floor next to Kristoff, her eyes became large. "Oh, Kris, are you gonna eat that?"

The young man groaned. "Oh god no. By all means, **take it away**. Also, I swear that was my last shot. **For Real.**"

Merida nodded lazily. "Yep. Uh huh. I know I've heard that at least four times already." The redhead cursed when she couldn't get any liquor out of the bottle. Kristoff was forced to lean over and show her that the cap was still on. "Drunk I am, fuck!" the redhead exclaimed, quite sure in her mind that she was sober, but not wanting to make her drinking buddies feel inferior.

Anna stumbled out of the bathroom. "Oh my god, I feel at least fifty times better." the redhead mumbled. From the sofa, Ariel put her arms in the air petulantly.

"Return to me, puppy of my lap!" the marine biologist sweetly commanded.

Observing her happy friends and family with a grin, Anna removed her cell phone and snapped a few pictures for posterity. Her stomach twisted uncomfortably when she snapped a photo of Elsa and Mulan on their beanbag chairs, heads touching and whispering in hushed tones.

Over on the far left, four of the others were engaged in a drinking game. Anna pouted and cocked her head in uncomfortable confusion when she saw Rapunzel lazily leaning back against Kristoff's shins. The young man was about three steps away from sleep.

Shrugging and deciding she'd had one too many turkey leg and glass of wine combinations, the redhead stumbled towards the couch and fell back on Ariel's lap.

"Ooof," Ariel grunted, wincing. "You could've dropped another pound or two in there." she chuckled dryly.

Anna reached her arms around her lover's midsection, grasping the older woman's shirt. She looked up at Ariel with a pout. "Love me!" her childish voice commanded. Her lover's giggle tickled her ears, and one warm hand ran through her scalp while the other clasped her own.

Rapunzel looked up at the nearly asleep Kristoff. Elbowing his shins lightly, she complained, "Your legs aren't very comfy."

Two steps from unconsciousness, the young man mumbled, "M'legs aren't s'posed to be comfortable."

The brunette looked over to her favorite cousins. Anna was getting a nice cuddle, and even Elsa was getting some cuddle action! The brunette let out a frustrated sigh. "_Fine._" She thought decisively. "_It's like Elsie said. I'll look for my own cuddles._" Taking one last shot, she crawled backwards up onto the recliner and slid herself in right next to Kristoff.

"Hu..wha? Is it Christmas yet?" the young man mumbled tiredly.

"Shush, back to sleep with you." Rapunzel sleepily replied, tucking her head under his chin.

Several minutes went by, before the brunette muttered, "You're comfy."

The sleepy ghost of a reply. "Back atcha."

The crew remained rooted in front of the television for the next hour, with nary a sound aside from a few drunken cheers, sleepy snores, or hushed whispers.

"I don't hear anybody." Elsa whispered to her girlfriend. The movie had ended half an hour ago, and there hadn't been a single sound from the room since.

"Do you think we can get up for more drinks without waking anybody up?" Mulan asked, tapping Elsa's fingertips lightly with her own.

Elsa blushed at the contact against her sensitive fingertips. "We'd have better luck if one of us went for drinks alone."

Mulan's lidded eyes met Elsa's, and the black haired woman sported a smug smile. "Normally I would volunteer, but since you were one of the wishbone champions, I believe your superior luck makes you the best candidate."

Elsa pouted, prompting a gentle sigh and a wistful smile from her girlfriend. The blonde woman grinned apologetically. "Did I do it again? I...I'm sorry. I didn't realize how...wait a second, this is **your** problem!" her whispered voice carried an edge of laughter to it.

"Not being able to kiss you when you look adorable is not a problem to me." Mulan replied, squeezing Elsa's hand affectionately. "I just want to make sure you are aware of how often I find you adorable."

Elsa's cheeks grew heated, and she muttered, "I still say it can't be nearly as often as you claim, you over exaggerator!" The blonde woman slid her hand out of her girlfriend's grasp, pressing three fingers against the other's palm before pushing herself up from her beanbag chair as quietly as she could manage.

Stretching quietly, Elsa surveyed her sleeping friends and family. Her eyes quickly passed over Anna and Ariel, not wanting to dwell on her sister cuddling the marine biologist and dampen the blonde's mood. She had to focus on not letting her jaw drop when she saw Rapunzel snuggled up with Kristoff on the recliner.

_You **did** agree it would be good for her to date other people again. You **know** how affectionate she is._

"_I know._" Elsa reasoned with herself.

_Sucks when she's not giving that affection to somebody as disgusting as you, huh?_

Wrapping her arms around herself in a small hug, Elsa pointedly ignored the internal negative voice, and headed towards the jug of apple cider. Her eyes swept over Anna's sleeping form as she passed by the sofa. The freckled young woman shifted briefly in her sleep, mumbling, "...carrots...peas...ice cream...please…", before shifting again until she ended up drooling on Ariel's shirt. Elsa bit back a giggle, and was reminded of a Thanksgiving many years ago, when Rapunzel's family had come to visit.

The makeshift Thanksgiving table was set perfectly. Plastic plates, cups, and silverware were at each seat. Elsa regarded each guest with respect and dignity as she greeted them. "Mother. Father. Uncle Thomas." the blonde ten year old spoke seriously, giving a little bow to each stuffed animal. "First, please allow me to thank y-Anna! What are you doing?!"

Anna paused, teapot in hand. "I'm pouring the Thanksgiving coffee, Elsa! Mama and papa drink coffee all the time! And I know Uncle T likes it too, duh!" the redheaded seven year old responded, shaking her head and speaking to her older sister as if she were three years old and simple.

"Okay then, but why aren't you pouring Auntie coffee as well?" Elsa countered, indicating the seat of honor where their cousin had placed a framed picture of her recently deceased mother.

Rapunzel rolled her eyes while adjusting the blue bow on Beary, the teddy the long haired eight year old had offered for Elsa's Thanksgiving demonstration. "Duh, Elsie. Angels don't drink coffee. They drink milk, 'cuz the magic spells they use to fly take energy. Coffee doesn't give people energy, unlike milk. Coffee just makes people crabby."

Anna nodded sagely, adding, "You know that's true, Elsa. Mama and papa are always so **crazy** when we're getting ready for school in the morning. They should really drink more milk." The feisty redhead gave her cousin a high five to celebrate their shared victory.

"Fine, _fine._" Elsa relented, giving the other girls this one victory. "Coffee and milk it is, but can we **please** sit down and practice? Papa told me we have to be on our **best behavior** if we're gonna sit at the adults' table this year, so you both have to learn proper table manners!"

Anna and Rapunzel both groaned pitifully at the elder girl's insistence, but they grudgingly took their seats. "Now then. Who can tell me in what order we use our utensils?" Elsa asked. She was disheartened when two clueless faces stared right back at her. "Come on, you two remember this…" the blonde girl encouraged, holding her hands apart before slowly bringing them together.

"Ooh, ooh!" Rapunzel cried, throwing her hand up in the air and at the same time slapping her plastic fork right into Mama bear's face.

Groaning, Elsa pulled Mama bear from her seat and tossed her into a cardboard box that the blonde girl had drawn a red plus sign on. "Great, mama's now in the hospital. Yes, Rapunzel, what's the answer?"

"You work from the outside in." Rapunzel replied with confidence, to which Elsa nodded in the affirmative. Anna gave Rapunzel a thumbs up, after which the long haired girl said, "Can I go get Aunt Iduna out of the hospital with my right answer?" Her eyes were wide, glassy, and shimmered with pity.

"Tch. Fine. But she still has a fork in her eye." Elsa warned, waving her blonde cousin off to get mama bear back. Elsa addressed Anna seriously. "Remember, Anna. Actions have consequences!" Anna screwed up her face into the most serious look she could muster, and nodded.

Rapunzel quickly returned, plunking mama bear back in her seat, before Elsa asked the next question. "How do we ask for food at the table?"

Anna immediately slapped the table with both hands, knocking over papa teddy's coffee cup and uncle T's coffee cup. The redhead's hand shot up in the air and waved around fervently. "Oh pick me, Elsa. I know this, **pick me!**"

Snatching the two freshly injured bears, Elsa hurled them into the hospital box with ill-concealed disgust. "Daddy and Uncle T. are in the hospital with second degree burns. Anna, what's the correct answer?"

"No carrots, no peas, only pass the ice cream, please!" Anna chirped, raising both arms with pride at her clever little rhyme.

Elsa facepalmed. "No, that's...no. Dinner first, which includes eating **all** your vegetables. The adult table has-"

Elsa, however, was quickly interrupted when Rapunzel repeated Anna's little rhyme enthusiastically. "**No** carrots, **no** peas, only pass the ice cream, **please!**" She fell forward onto the table, scattering the dishes and utensils.

"No, no, noooo!" Elsa moaned, running her hands through her hair in panic. They were never going to be ready for tomorrow's meal!

"**Weeeeooooeeeeoooo!"** Anna howled, running around the table and hooking her arms beneath Rapunzel's armpits. "Major injuries to the face and brain! The ambulance is here to take you to the hospital!"

The seven year old dragged her cousin away from the mock Thanksgiving table, Rapunzel repeating, "**No carrots, no peas, only pass the ice cream, please!"** over and over again in between breathless giggle fits.

Elsa, meanwhile, folded her arms in a huff and sat back on her chair. If Rapunzel and

Anna couldn't keep it together long enough to sit at the adults' table, then Elsa would have to join them at the children's' table **again**. "But I swear, this is the last year we sit there! Next year, we will **all** be at the adults' table!"

Barely restraining a giggle, Elsa gazed at her sleeping sister fondly. She draped one of the two available blankets over the freckled young woman's comatose body. "All that trouble at Thanksgiving for so many years. Now, look at you...you're the head of a unique group of people in your own celebration. Family." Elsa muttered sweetly.

Snatching the other blanket, the blonde woman stepped over and draped it over Rapunzel and Kristoff. Brushing the brunette's bangs away from her eyelids, Elsa sighed, thinking back on the previous night. "_My secret is **worse** than yours, Punzie. But let's...let's all try to enjoy this vacation. You've been through so much to get here. You deserve this._"

Giving her chest a hug once more, Elsa walked over to get some apple cider for Mulan and herself.

* * *

"Are you sure you can handle that clunker 1980-something van?" Anna asked Chelsea, handing her a plastic bag filled with leftovers.

Chelsea nodded absentmindedly, taking a peek at the evening's haul. "Ooh, extra sweet potatoes! You my bitch!" she cheered. Anna handed over Hiccup's van keys, which the drummer took. "Yeah, I used to drive my grandpa's old van. Really similar. Right down to the fuzzy dice."

Lars followed Chelsea out, holding a still-asleep Hiccup in his arms. He smiled at Anna as he passed, and she held up a finger to her lips in silence. Waving as they left the shop, Anna sighed.

"What's up, pup?" Rapunzel asked, hauling several more goodie bags up to the front of the store.

"Band romance. Bassist and tech guy. Straight out of a dime romance novel." Anna giggled, looking only mildly concerned when the van backfired three consecutive times. It emitted a dark puff of smoke before finally engaging the engine and chugging down the street.

Plopping the plastic bags against the windowsill, Rapunzel snarkily replied, "More like 'gay out of a dime romance novel', hah hah haa." Anna pinched her cousin's nose playfully.

Kristoff followed Elsa out of the storeroom, the two of them finishing a business-related conversation. "Until December 10th, huh? Make sure to pack warm clothing for when you get up there." the blonde foreman grinned, pocketing his notebook.

Elsa chuckled. "I'll skype with you several times while we're gone. Twice a day during the times you'll be entertaining busybodies from my firm." Her eyes widened at the plastic bags next to her sister and cousin. "Oh wow, I guess we're taking home a lot of food."

Kristoff agreed. "Yep. Hey, did your girlfriend leave? I wanted to thank her again for that sweet potato recipe."

Nodding, Elsa powered off her phone so it wouldn't bother her the rest of the night. "Yeah, she was worried they wouldn't go over well. Seems to be just the opposite, though."

"Definitely give her my best. I didn't even see her sneak out, sometimes she's like a…" Kristoff began, but Elsa cut him off with a groan.

"Don't say 'ninja', please. It's **so** overdone." She pushed her foreman ahead towards the door with a shake of her head.

Kristoff laughed. "I was just gonna say 'like a quiet person', I swear!" Arriving at the front door, he shook Anna's hand. "Thanks again for the invite. Really means a lot that you'd let me be a part of this...family time."

Anna slapped his arm in a friendly manner. "You're welcome any time." Eyeing her cousin who was tying up several of the bags with neat bows, Anna added, "This one's always happy to have a new cuddle buddy." She indicated Rapunzel. "Ow!" The redhead grunted, reeling from the brunette punching her shoulder.

"Sorry I tried to steal your chair like that." Rapunzel replied with a little blush, while not looking sorry at all. She handed Kristoff his bag of leftovers.

"I didn't complain then, and I'm not about to start now." Kristoff grinned in return, slinging the bag over his shoulder and waving. "See you at work?"

Rapunzel nodded, biting her bottom lip and waving in return. "Stop by my office sometime!" she said in a sing-song voice.

The three young women headed back to the storeroom with bags of food for Merida and Ariel. Elsa raised an eyebrow at her blushing cousin. "Kristoff, huh?"

Rapunzel sighed in exasperation. "Guys, it was **just** a turkey coma cuddle!" She eyed the ceiling thoughtfully, avoiding both Elsa and Anna's looks. "Mama wouldn't say no to more cuddles."

Anna attacked, poking the brunette's ribs mercilessly. "I'll give you 'more cuddles', get over here!" Rapunzel squealed in surprise and ran down to the storeroom, barging through the door. Anna followed, laughing.

Elsa sighed. "_I mean, they're both...people. If they're interested in each other. That's great, I mean. Everybody has somebody and...that's great."_ Her stomach flipped. Maybe if she kept telling herself that, it would eventually become true.

* * *

Two days later, Anna stood with Ariel at the train station. They embraced for several long, tender minutes.

"You know you always have a place here, right?" Anna muttered, blinking back fresh tears. The breeze grew suddenly colder, and the freckled young woman reached out and buttoned her lover's coat with trembling fingers.

Ariel grabbed Anna's shaking hands. She kissed her lover's cold fingers, then put each hand back in the younger woman's _Nirvana_ jacket. "Don't worry about me, sweetie. I can take care of myself." Ariel's honest hazel eyes pierced Anna's teal ones, making the younger woman instantly more calm. "I need to to keep taking care of yourself. You sure aren't that same nineteen year old girl ready to drop everything and follow her girlfriend out to sea."

Freckled cheeks grew wet. "Do you miss that? Is that what you wanted?"

Ariel shook her head, pressing her palms against Anna's cheeks and wiping her tears away. "I wanted to take back **my** choices. Go back to that time." She leaned her forehead against Anna's. "I'm still living in the past...and you aren't. And I think that's **fantastic**."

Anna snorted mirthfully, despite herself. "Still stealing lines from the ninth doctor, I see. Good to know that some things from the past are still good for the present."

The ticketmaster announced last call for the bus to San Diego. Ariel smiled bitterly. "I'll look you up when I'm back in town, okay? If neither of us is seeing anybody...maybe…"

"You're going to fucking look me up regardless and we'll get together, okay?!" Anna insisted with a watery grin. She picked up the marine biologist's duffel bag and wrapped the older woman's hands around the straps. "Go. Go and do what you love."

Ariel nodded, rubbing furiously at her eyes. Turning just before she got on the bus, she waved shyly.

"And you'd better fucking write me letters!" Anna threatened playfully, waving back.

"I will...I will!" Ariel swore, stepping backwards onboard the bus.

Anna's breathing wasn't erratic. Her tears dried quickly. Memories of her lover shone, bright and warm in her mind.

She tried not to let the memory come. Anna **desperately** wanted to keep her former girlfriend in her mind. In her mind and by her side. But no, her renegade thoughts betrayed her, bringing her back to a moment long ago.

Anna pressed against her temples fruitlessly. Her mind wouldn't retain it. Fragments swirling in her long-term memory. A white room. The hospital? The redhead trudged over to a nearby bench and sat down hard. Her head fell into her hands. Her scar throbbed and her skull burned. A memory was coming.

"I'm **sorry.**"

"I should have **known** what you were going to do."

"Did I pressure you? Were you just responding…"

"I. I have to go away."

"I'm...I'm not good for you."

"Find who you love. Do...do what you love."

"If you grow to hate me, it's okay. I...I hate me."

Anna awoke on the bus station bench several hours later. The sun was just setting, and a police officer was nudging her suspiciously.

"Ma'am. Ma'am, are you alright? I'm afraid you can't sleep here." he said, giving Anna space to stand up.

The redhead clutched her scar, legs shaking.

"Have you been drinking or consuming any illicit substances, ma'am?" the officer asked, reaching for a breathalyzer.

Anna repeatedly insisted she was merely suffering from a migraine, but the officer walked her through a battery of sobriety tests regardless. When she was at last free to go, with a gentle warning, her throat was dry and a dull throb still pervaded her skull. One thought remained. One memory, and only one.

**_Elsa saw me in the hospital...before she was sent away._**

* * *

"You were asleep! I **saw** you!" Merida insisted, pointing an accusatory finger at Hiccup. The redhead furiously shoved Avenged Sevenfold albums between the band's dividers, ignoring Anna's meticulously thought out organization method. "I **refuse** to believe nothing happened."

Hiccup shrugged, continuing to push the broom down the aisle. "It's not my job to prove anything. You know you're free to get a boyfriend, girlfriend, or llama of your own if you wanna deal with relationship drama."

Anna snorted mirthfully while she stood behind the sales counter, idly flipping pages in the newest issue of _Guitar Monthly_. Merida heard her boss's laugher, and turned the accusatory gesture on her. "I know you saw something, little missy. God damn your strong tequila. If it hadn't of put me out so hard, I'd have concrete proof of this little twink's love games!"

Anna stage whispered over to Hiccup. "Dude, I think she's got a serious case of unrequited love for you!"

Hiccup grinned, shooting back, "Yeah. I think it's more like a crush on my autographed guitar from Carlos Santana."

Merida groaned, cursing in frustration and running into the storeroom. The door slammed sharply, and Anna blinked in mild surprise. Hiccup shrugged. "Hangover, maybe?"

Anna nodded thoughtfully. "May as well just assume that until we get evidence that says otherwise." Pulling out the receipt book, she decided to check with her assistant one more time. "So, are you **sure **okay with running the store for a week? I know I haven't been gone this much since that nasty flu two years ago, but...my god, the boat is **huge.**"

"Still getting overtime hours, right?" Hiccup asked, to which the redhead nodded. "No problem, then. I'll hang out with your sloth and your cousin's cats for awhile, too. Those felines get downright **pissy** if they don't get human contact for more than a day."

Anna nodded absentmindedly, thumbing through October's receipts. "Feel free to hang out if you want. Pull out some of my old albums and give 'em a spin to shake the dust off. And, well, if anybody else happens to show up with you...just clean up after yourselves." Hiccup suddenly became **very** interested in the floor he was brushing, so Anna let the embarrassed young man off the hook. Anyway, any minute now she was expecting-

Just then, the front doorbell chimed, and Elsa quietly stepped inside the store, offering Hiccup and Anna a small wave. The redhead shoved the receipts back in the drawer, and hopped the counter to give her sister a warm hug. "I spy a travel buddy!" Anna grinned.

Elsa sighed, squeezing Anna extra tightly and lifting her off the ground, resulting in a pleased squeal from the freckled young woman. "You have no idea how much I've been looking forward to a real vacation with the two of you." she said.

Taking a moment to crack her knotted back, Anna grinned sarcastically. "What, you, excited? I had **no** idea." Giving her spine a few nice twists, the redhead asked, "What brings you to our humble establishment on this fine day? Did your poor little building fall down, and you need somewhere else to sell music?"

Elsa chuckled. "No worries there, Anna. My babies are tough as nails and pretty as pearls." Rubbing the back of her neck awkwardly, Elsa continued. "No, actually...I guess I just wanted to check on you. I know your...Ariel left to go on her oceanography study a few days ago. You seemed really...into her, I guess. Sorry, I'm bad at this I think." The blonde cringed, feeling helpless in general at comforting her sister.

Anna restrained herself from laughing, but bit her bottom lip. "I really had no idea she was coming back into town. The opportunity just sort of fell into our lap."

Elsa leaned against the counter, prompting her sister to go on. "And...you were both free, so you decided 'why the hell not'?"

Anna chuckled sardonically. "That's the thing about exes, Els. Sometimes you both do a little bit of growing up. Then, even if you split on less than good terms...you find you fit together differently in the future." The redhead hopped up onto the counter, idly picking at a few loose threads hanging from the holes in her jeans. "Ariel and I...we're comfortable together."

"And comfortable is...not something you'd want to build a relationship around?" Elsa asked, a tremor in her voice, hoping she would not cross any lines of appropriateness.

Anna gave her sister the best deadpan stare she could manage. "The longest relationship I've managed since I moved here was four months...and that was for my **first** go 'round with Ariel. I guess I...wasn't in too good a place in the romance department, and she seemed willing...sometimes friends with benefits really is all it's cracked up to be."

"Friends with benefits." Elsa mused, tapping her lips thoughtfully. "I suppose my benefits wouldn't be too enticing to any such potential friends."

Anna blinked several times, shaking her head quickly. "Wh...huh? What does that mean, Elsa?"

Elsa froze, retracing her words. "I...I, um…" the blonde reached for an explanation, stammering to find **any** words. She felt herself growing hot under the collar.

Suddenly, Anna grabbed Elsa's hands and squeezed them tightly. Locking eyes with her sister, the redhead spoke evenly. "I won't press you if you're not ready to talk about...whatever that was just now. Relax, breathe...I refuse to have you stressed for our vacation."

Elsa's entire body sagged. Slowly, she collected herself, and took a few moments to admire her ever-patient sister. She smiled nervously, but widely, at Anna, who looked at her curiously.

"Heh, what?" Anna asked, a little unnerved by Elsa's continued smile. "Oh my god, Elsa, **what?!**"

"I want to tell you a secret." Elsa quietly said. Anna's eyes widened and she rested her elbows on her knees, with her chin in her palms. "Well, it's not a secret secret, I mean. Punzie knows, because I **had** to tell somebody, and she honestly helped me figure it out and I hope you aren't mad that-"

"**Elsa.**" Anna broke her sister's nervous ramble quickly and efficiently. "Tell me, please."

Elsa took a deep breath, clutching her purse strap with both hands. "Okay. Anna...I'm asexual."

Anna stared at the blonde for a few moments. "Okay. A sexual...what? A sexual woman? A sexual...taco?"

A jarring snort came from Elsa's nose, and she couldn't hold back the giggle. "No no, Anna. I'm **A**sexual. As in, I don't really feel sexual...feelings? Towards people?" She gestured rapidly with her hands, trying to make the words **mean something more**.

"Oh. Oh! **Elsa!**" Anna exclaimed, leaping off of the counter and embracing her sister tightly. The blonde woman blushed, but was also greatly relieved at her sister's reaction. "That's...well, I don't know if wonderful is the right word. It's **wonderful** that you figured that out about yourself! And Punzie helped you understand that?" Anna sighed, unable to release Elsa from the hug.

Elsa grinned bashfully. "Yes, it was...not an easy conversation. Nor was it a simple one. I had to talk to her...and, heck, I'll tell you too...that I'm a virgin and am pretty sure I'll stay that way forever."

"Oh, oh Els." Anna cooed. "Oh, my pure, beautiful sweetheart!" Anna held her sister's face and placed gentle little kisses on her cheeks, nose, and forehead. "Okay, 'pure' might be debatable."

"Brat." Elsa retorted, a challenging glint in her eyes.

"Okay, so. Asexual! That means…" Anna's eyebrows knitted in thought briefly. "Mulan...does she know?"

"Yes, she knows." Elsa looked so **proud** of herself. "I told her very early on, because I don't want to lead her, or anyone, on. She's been extremely accommodating."

Anna deflated a little. _Oh my god, stop being such a baby already! Elsa has a nice, understanding, patient girlfriend! Just because **I**_ _don't have one of those right now is no reason to get all selfish about Elsa being happy._ Her thoughts struck at one another, both wanting Elsa to be with someone who treated her right, yet not wanting the blonde woman to pay attention to anyone else **except** for her. And maybe Punzie. That would be okay. "Elsa, I am so very proud of you. Was this...was this the thing you didn't know how to tell me about?"

Elsa's mind locked down immediately. "_Don't hurt Anna. Stop hurting Anna. Take this chance. Bury the feelings._"

**_Just say yes, you idiot. _**_Say yes, have your little vacation, then keep making small steps towards being a normal person._

"Y...yes." Elsa croaked. Her throat was dry and tears pricked the corners of her eyes.

Anna embraced her sister once more, hands grasping the blonde woman's jacket and holding her close for a full minute. "**Elsa**." Anna whispered breathily. "No secrets. Not any more. I don't want there to be **any** space between us." The redhead's voice wavered as she rocked her sister slowly side to side. "Do you think we can do that?"

Elsa hurled her twisted love for her sister deep, deep, **deep** down into her mind. She covered it with their happy childhood memories together. Layered on top of that was her bright eyed, sunny-smiled cousin. Above that was Mulan, all shimmering black hair and quiet, thoughtful eyes. And on top, right on top, was the innocent love she shared with her sister and her cousin. That would always shine brightest. No matter what.

"I can do anything, Anna. Anything...as long as you love me." Elsa sniffled, feeling her younger sister rub her back softly in small, comforting circles. The two remained together for another several minutes.

At length, Anna muttered, "Elsa. I do love you. But did you just fucking quote **Backstreet Boys** in **my shop?!**"

Elsa cracked a wry grin, and reached out to wiggle her sister's freckled nose. "I think the most pressing issue, oh sister mine, is how you even **know** that that was a lyric from the Backstreet Boys." Anna could not form a decent counter argument to that point for the entire fifteen minutes that followed, and Elsa ended up leaving the store a good deal lighter emotionally and with a witty victory over her musically elitist sister.


	21. Chapter 21: Crystal Serenity

**Chapter twenty-one**

**Crystal Serenity**

Pausing for a moment, Elsa sat back on her haunches. Left arm fully extended with a minimum of tension, she wiped the back of her right hand across her forehead, collecting the sweat that had gathered there. The blonde woman took a few deep breaths, before dipping her right hand into the small pouch of powdery chalk firmly affixed to the small of her back. To her right, Mulan let out a grin that was neither restrained nor quiet.

"I must admit, I have never been rock climbing!" the petite woman grunted, her smaller body having to work harder in certain areas. Reaching for the next handhold on the 'orange path', she flexed the muscles in her back and hoisted her feet up to the next foothold.

"You're doing wonderfully." Elsa encouraged, making several smaller, more strategic movements, in order to gain a bit of altitude. "It's harder if you have shorter arms and legs, but you can definitely make up for a lot of that with sheer strength."

Mulan barked out a laugh, sweat running down her face and neck. Her biceps trembled furiously, causing her to quickly lean back a little for a breather. "It is more difficult, though. Perhaps I should not have gone to such a difficult route so quickly?" Looking over to admire Elsa's graceful, energy conserving form, the black haired woman could only imagine what she looked like, hauling herself up the slope with clumsy brute strength. "You have done the same route several times now, though. Do you not want to try a more difficult one?"

Elsa grinned, shaking out her right arm. "I may be a month out from rehab on my arm, and given the all clear from my doctor that it's as strong as it was before, but I want to make sure I don't stress it too much." Mulan nodded, impressed both by Elsa's determination and her restraint.

The two went on to finish their route. Afterwards, Elsa challenged her girlfriend to one more round on the most difficult path, with the loser buying lunch for the winner.

"I accept, but would it be too much to hope for a head start?" Mulan asked, a hint of a pout on her lips. Elsa chuckled, agreeing to give her girlfriend a **fair** head start.

The shorter woman attacked the difficult route with as much aggressiveness as was safely prudent. Before long, she heard Elsa call up warningly, "I'm coming to get you!" and she laughed, nearly losing her handholds.

Sweat poured from the two womens' faces as they continued the challenging climb. Mulan noticed that, while she looked down to see where her girlfriend was on several occasions, Elsa never once looked up. The petite woman's muscles strained and she gamely pressed on, aware that the blonde woman was gaining ground.

Seven feet from the top, and Mulan still felt as though it were a hundred yards. Her fingers ached and her back wanted to rest. She heard Elsa's steady, even breathing below her. The next handhold was just out of reach, so the black haired woman summoned her courage and reached out for it.

A desperate scrabble caught Elsa's attention and she looked up for the first time. Mulan had grasped the handhold she sought, but had lost both footholds and her other handhold. She hung on through sheer strength and willpower. The belay cord had four feet of slack easily, indicating that Elsa's girlfriend didn't have any support and her belayer below was being a lazy piece of shit.

Elsa's mind went blank as she quickly hauled herself up and as close to her flailing girlfriend as she could manage. The muscles in Mulan's forearm spasmed, forcing her right hand to release. Elsa made a two point lunge for her girlfriend's left hand with her recently chalked right, and snatched it firmly.

Mulan looked up in surprise, heart hammering in her chest. Elsa's left hand and left foot were still clinging to the black marked rocks of the challenging course. The blonde's right leg dangled freely as she held on firmly to the black haired woman's left wrist. "Holy...shit." Mulan gasped, emitting a rare curse. The smaller woman's eyes locked onto Elsa's right arm. "Elsa, let go." she insisted, voice shaking. "I have my harness on. Your arm…" But Elsa shook her head, gritting her teeth and watching tensely as her girlfriend's belay line slack was finally drawn taut.

Voices began frantically yelling from below them. Belay lines were shook and tightened. Elsa's face was a mixture of strain and sheepishness. "I...I think I got us in trouble." she mumbled in embarrassment. She took note that Mulan's belay cord was now as taut as hers, so she finished with, "Looks like it's time for a free ride down. Sorry." Elsa pushed gently away from the rock wall, dangling by her harness, and felt herself and Mulan begin their descent towards the still yelling voices below. The blonde did not release her grip on her girlfriend's wrist until they were both safely down.

Once on the ground, the two of them had been immediately banned from the establishment. Mulan stayed silent, unaware of the rules of rock climbing. Elsa had stood looking mildly disinterested, even as the belaying employee swore he could have filed criminal charges against her had there been any injuries.

"Alright, so I shouldn't have reached out and grabbed her." Elsa muttered, taking a step closer to the incensed young man. "Do you **know **why I grabbed her in the first place?! I wasn't trying to be a fucking **hero.**" Yanking her own belay cord between her hands, the blonde woman angrily stretched out roughly eight feet of cord. "My girlfriend's cord was **not** taut. There was **eight clear feet** of **fucking slack**. Maybe they didn't fucking teach you what can happen if a person falls with more than five feet of slack. Their cord could snap and they could **fucking die**." Elsa spat angrily, jabbing a finger against the young man's chest.

The previously angered employee was now white as a sheet. His mouth opened and closed several times in fear, before he looked over to his friend, who was belaying Elsa. "I saw it, dude. Only at the last second 'cuz I was paying attention to **my** climber, but when she almost fell and you were yelling at **my** climber, I was yelling at **you **to **fix your shit.**"

Mulan's belayer immediately apologized to the petite woman, on the verge of tears. He promised them both free climbing passes for the next year if they didn't complain to his boss.

Elsa's eyes narrowed at the young man's desperate plea. "We will take those free passes, but that's not all. You are going to **request** to retake the belay certification course, as well as the climber's safety course." With each new request, the angry blonde woman counted off another of her fingers. "I don't give a shit why you tell your boss you want to retake them, but you're fucking **horrible** at this and you need to know your shit before you belay for anybody else." The young man stammered out an affirmative, quickly dashing off to retrieve the passes.

Elsa, however, didn't have the patience to wait. She gave her address to her competent belayer, requesting the passes be sent to Rapunzel's apartment. The other employee apologized again, but the apology rang hollow in Elsa's ears. She gripped Mulan's hand tightly and left the facility, blood still boiling.

After they were in the parking lot, Elsa apologized profusely. "I'm sorry. I should have noticed your rope sooner. I don't think I ever even looked up until I heard you were having trouble. Jesus Christ, you could have fucking fallen for **real.**" The distraught woman trembled as she spoke. Her skin felt cold and clammy.

Suddenly, Elsa felt warmer. She looked down, and saw Mulan was embracing her **tightly**. The smaller woman spoke at length, voice thick with emotion. "You **saved** me. You disregarded the rules and you **saved **me." Pulling back only slightly to look Elsa in the eye. "You are **amazing**." Elsa stared back, blush on her face growing, as she returned the hug.

After several moments, Mulan pulled away hesitantly. Fiddling with the waistband of her shorts, she muttered, "I am sorry. I told you I would ask your permission before doing anything like-" Whatever else she was going to say next was muffled by Elsa drawing the black haired woman back in for another hug.

"God, I should have been hugging you a long time ago." Elsa sighed. Mulan relaxed into the embrace, letting out a pleased hum.

_So then, if hugging her feels so **good**, why then does it also feel **wrong**?_

Elsa bit the inside of her cheeks harshly, willing away the negative thoughts.

_Better question. How is hugging Mulan with romantic intent any different than hugging Anna or Rapunzel with suppressed romantic intent? There you go, being **disgusting** all over again. How many times will you **cheat** on this amazing woman when you go on your little cruise?_

Elsa had no answer, except to embrace Mulan tighter and hope for the best.

* * *

"That does not qualify as a bathing suit!" Elsa exclaimed, holding the small pieces of yellow and red fabric her cousin claimed was her bathing suit. The blonde woman tossed the offending garment back to Rapunzel, a blush on her cheeks. "It won't cover **anything!**"

"Aww." Rapunzel grinned, holding the top up to her chest. "It'll cover plenty, and mama's got **plenty** to cover!"

Anna barked out a laugh, pretending to have a coughing fit so she could hide the obvious blush on her face. "Remember Els, our 'sugar mama' here is paying for this vacation. As long as it's legal, I wouldn't complain." The redhead pouted slightly at her more modest choice, strongly considering picking up something more fun at the shop on the boat. Her mind tormented her, "_And **you'll** get to see her in that, too. Bonus!_" The redhead's blush returned in full force.

Groaning with discontent, Elsa yanked out her neatly folded shirts and underwear. She was quite certain they could be repacked more efficiently, leaving her with more room in which to pack souvenirs. The blonde woman tried to sound completely casual when she asked Rapunzel, "So, I heard Kristoff paid you a visit at your office."

Rapunzel blanched, ducking her head in a guilty manner. "You heard about that, huh?"

Elsa chuckled dryly. "Our rooms are only twelve feet apart." She pretended to sound indifferent, but her mind grasped and mulled over every word from her cousin's mouth.

Anna also perked up with interest. "Oh, **really**. A gentleman caller, and a **coworker** at that!" the redhead purred, doing her best to not outright sulk.

"Oh my god you two, it's **nothing**." Rapunzel groaned, burying her face in one of her pillows. "We're gonna be working together over the next couple months, so we were just talking **shop**." Chuckling, she added, "I abide by the golden rule of 'don't fuck the help'."

Elsa shook her head, sharing a look with Anna. Addressing her sister, the blonde explained, "Punzie and I sort of made promises to each other. I'll try to communicate with Mulan better, and she'll keep her eyes open to get back into the dating world."

Rapunzel slapped Anna's shoulder wryly. "Be thankful. Out of the three of us, you're the one with the most people to choose from. Sounds like the start of a bad joke. 'An ace and a poly walk into a bar'."

Anna cut her cousin off glibly. "A badass lez walks out of the bar with one of them on each of her arms." She linked arms with her cousin and sister. "Be positive, damnit! We're **going** to have fun this week!"

"Yes we will." Rapunzel agreed, before stage whispering to Elsa. "Just imagine: she'll probably get taken by some hot young thing and do the nasty all week long, ignoring poor lonely us."

Elsa stuck her tongue out sourly. "Ugh, do I **have** to imagine it? **I** plan on taking full advantage of the spa, as well as getting **several** massages." The blonde stretched out her right arm, still feeling the strain of her tendons from the rock climbing incident.

The motion did not go unnoticed by Anna, who reached out a hand to gently touch her sister's right shoulder. "Wish I could have been there to see it." Anna mused, pointedly ignoring Elsa's crack about her sex life. "I mean, I know I would've been freaking out, but it sounds like you really did save Mulan's life."

Elsa shrugged awkwardly, continuing to repack her suitcase. Rapunzel grinned, slowly leaning back towards the edge of the bed. "Oh no, I'm falling!" she cooed dramatically.

Anna lunged towards the brunette, reaching out both of her hands. "I'll save you, fair maid-**OOF!**" The redhead lost her balance, and the two of them tumbled off the bed, crashing onto the floor and causing Miles Davis to leap four feet in the air, attaching himself to Elsa's head.

"Please don't claw my brains out, little one." Elsa sighed, carefully extracting the scared cat and sparing an exasperated grin at her silly cousin and sister. "I may not think myself all that cool…" the blonde said, throwing a pair of her underwear at the other two, "...but I **know** I was more cool than that!"

* * *

Withdrawing her luggage from the x-ray conveyor belt, Elsa extended the handle and pulled the suitcase behind her towards the security building exit. Anna and Rapunzel were already standing outside, unmoving.

"Elsa!" A tremor ran through Anna's squeal. "You have to get out here and **see this!**"

Lugging her suitcase bumpily over the metal doorway of the sliding doors, Elsa grunted. "Yes, it's a big boat with a lot of expensive things for...oh…" Her jaw dropped. The ship was **enormous**, An unbelievable number of decks stacked on top of decks, reaching up **uncomfortably** high. Elsa's mouth went dry. She supposed it might not be scary to look down at the ocean from way up there, but from here, on **land.** Her knees grew weak from the imagined vertigo. "**Holy hot fuck.**" the blonde woman mumbled.

"This **cannot** be real." Anna whispered, reaching out an arm to draw Elsa away from the exit. Several other passengers swept by the three young women, barely pausing to admire the ship before heading right on up the ramp. "Crystal Serenity." the freckled young woman read the name emblazoned in deep blue along deck seven.

Rapunzel shook her head in disbelief. "They've...geeze, they must be old-hat at this cruise business. This is just...fucking breathtaking." Elsa already had her phone out and was snapping pictures, mind completely numb.

Slowly fishing the guidebook out of her pocket, Anna muttered, "Ten days. Seven at sea and three at different Alaskan ports." Reaching out blindly for Elsa's and Rapunzel's arms, her body trembled and she held onto her dear family. "If I die here, that...that would. Be okay."

"Wow…" Elsa whispered. She had since pocketed her phone, and found herself unable to restrain a tear from falling.

Rapunzel looked between her awestruck cousins, smiling goofily. She wiped the tear from Elsa's cheek. "The two of you were there for me. I hope you both enjoy this trip as much as I know I'm going to. **Anything** you want will be put on my tab. **Do not even hesitate** to treat yourselves like the princesses you are." Puffing her chest out with pride, Rapunzel picked up her luggage, and ushered the stunned, smiling sisters towards the ramp entrance. "Mama's gonna take good care of her girls."

* * *

"Welcome to the Crystal Serenity!" the blonde salesclerk greeted, all rosy cheeks and pearly white teeth. "Is this your first cruise?"

"Not for me, but it is for my girls here." Rapunzel grinned, handing over her driver's license before indicating the blonde and redhead standing behind her, still looking around in wonder at the fancy reception room. "I'm hoping to show them the best possible time." the brunette added with a sly wink.

The salesclerk returned her wink, punching in Rapunzel's personal information and quickly printing out information regarding the ship, as well as their suite. "Oh! I see the three of you will be staying in our deluxe Crystal Penthouse! On behalf of the entire staff here, let me assure you we will do our very best to give you an unforgettable vacation experience."

Rapunzel puffed out her chest a little more, feeling Elsa and Anna's eyes on her.

The salesclerk handed Rapunzel three little velvet boxes. "For our penthouse guests only, personalized so that you will always remember what a wonderful time you had with us."

Little tags were attached to each box, made out to the brunette, Anna, and Elsa. Turning with a dramatic flourish, Rapunzel presented each of her cousins with their box. "For my loves."

Anna quickly opened her little box. A beautiful silver watch, inlaid with small, blue stones was set inside. Squealing uncontrollably, the redhead hugged her cousin tightly. "Alexandrite! Punzie, you sappy little shit!"

Feeling her heart spin and squeeze pleasantly, Rapunzel giggled. "Let me put that on you, my Princess." Anna held out her hand, and her cousin slid the watch on.

Elsa opened hers as well, gasping at the silver watch with small rubies precisely laid at the center, as well as on the hour markers. Rapunzel took the box from the blonde's shaking hands, whispering, "If I may." Elsa nodded mutely, and the brunette slipped the watch onto her thin wrist.

Elsa admired it for several seconds, finally muttering, "Rapunzel...this is too...way too much."

Drawing the two young women together in a group hug, Rapunzel chuckled. "By the end of this trip, you will be so tired of saying 'this is too much'. Nothing is too much for my Supergirls. You gotta deal with it!"

Walking down the entry hallway arm in arm in arm, the three young women marveled at the intricate chandeliers. They gazed at the pictures of prior incarnations of the _Crystal Serenity_, beginning with the first in 2003 and covering its development in the last twelve years. They paused briefly, admiring the most recent updates made in 2013.

"2013 saw the most expensive renovations to this luxury cruise liner, in the form of an upper deck of five star suites known as 'Crystal Penthouses'." Elsa read aloud.

Anna looked at her pretty, new watch thoughtfully. "Crystal penthouses...didn't that check-in lady say something about a penthouse?"

Elsa rolled her eyes, turning slowly towards Rapunzel. "You little **shit**, do not even tell me…"

"This way to the elevator, **ladies!**" Rapunzel mysteriously encouraged, wearing a suspiciously smug smile. The wheels on Elsa and Anna's suitcases made small track marks as they rolled across the long, plush, Oriental carpet.

A ways down the hall, the three women joined a group of travelers waiting for the elevator to arrive. The guests were happily chatting, snapping photos, and impatiently hitting the 'up' button. Anna pulled out her phone and sent a quick text to Hiccup and Merida, informing her friends they'd arrived safely. She also sent a picture she took from the outside of the boat with a wink face to Ariel. Anna snorted mirthfully. She knew she'd catch hell for that **later.**

The chime of a bell preceded the elevator doors opening, and everybody filed in. The girls were the last three to get on, but Rapunzel carefully and politely maneuvered them to the back of the elevator. "We're going to have a hard time getting off." Elsa felt the need to point out, but Rapunzel just grinned.

"We'll see." came the brunette's mysterious smile.

With each new floor, the elevator stopped. Anna didn't think herself classist, but she couldn't help but notice how everybody was dressed. The higher up the elevator went, the more expensive the outfits seemed to be on the remaining guests. Everybody it seemed, except for her. The redhead looked down at her Motley Crue t-shirt and Coheed & Cambria jacket derisively.

Elsa noticed her sister's distress. She reached out and took Anna's hand gently, causing the redhead to gasp. "Don't bother comparing yourself to them. You are **beautiful**."

Anna blushed furiously, leaning her head against Elsa's shoulder. "It's only the first day and you're embarrassing me. How am I gonna get through ten days of this?!"

Rapunzel chuckled, patting Anna's shoulder. "Oh, poor you. The **horror** of being complimented!" Looking around the elevator, the brunette watched a family of four exit. There was only one deck above them now...the penthouse deck.

Rapunzel's eyes met those of a couple who appeared to be in their thirties. They were the only other ones in the boat aside from the three girls. Brazenly, Rapunzel stepped forward and held out her hand. "Hi! We'll probably be seeing a lot of each other over the next several days. My name is Rapunzel, and these are my friends, Elsa and Anna." The sisters blushed and waved awkwardly when they were being introduced.

The man and woman each shook Rapunzel's hand enthusiastically. The woman, with long, sleek black hair that reached down to the small of her back, introduced herself and her companion. "Aren't you a regular ray of sunshine! I'm Delores and this is my partner, Ivan. It's wonderful to see such beautiful young women enjoying their youth in this way!"

Rapunzel laughed. "Yeah, these are my girls, and I'm spoiling them on this vacation."

Anna whispered to Elsa, "Wouldn't it be easier for her just to call us, you know, her cousins?"

Elsa chuckled, replying, "Like you said, she's paying for the vacation. Let her have her fun."

Anna bit her lip, finishing the conversation with, "I don't actually have a problem with it." Her nervous titter that followed caused Elsa to give her a funny look, before blushing herself and adding, "Me neither, honestly."

The elevator finally reached the top floor. After the door opened, and following a lengthy remonstrance, Delores and Ivan agreed to exit first. The three girls followed soon thereafter, and Elsa noticed Rapunzel was dialing a phone number. "What's going on?" the blonde woman asked.

Rapunzel waved a hand dismissively. "Oh, it's nothing. Delores gave me her cell phone number in case we wanted to get together sometime." Elsa nodded in understanding, before her cousin continued. "They're swingers."

Elsa blanched slightly. Anna smiled nervously, mumbling, "Oh, well...that's nice!" Putting an arm around her cousin, the redhead said, "Hey, if you want to...you know. Don't worry about me. Us. I know it's been awhile for you."

Rapunzel laughed out loud, hugging both of her cousins around their waists. "You geeks! I told them I'd keep it in mind, but I'm looking for a drama-free vacation. You two are my first priority." Looking down the hall a ways, Rapunzel quirked an eyebrow and frowned slightly, before whispering to Anna, "Anyway, it looks like somebody's already got a claim staked on you."

The three made their way down to the lobby of the Penthouse deck. They came across two individuals standing at the entrance: a man in a fancy white, collared shirt and slacks, and a young woman, almost as tall as Elsa with reddish brown hair.

The man nodded. "Welcome aboard the Crystal Serenity, Miss Corona. And the same to the two of you, Miss Arendelle and Miss Arendelle. I am Captain Neilly, and this is my daughter, Megara Neilly."

Rapunzel shook the captain's hand eagerly, introducing herself and her cousins on a first-name basis. The captain laughed at and admired the brunette's friendliness and boisterous attitude.

"Please, feel free to let the staff know if you'd like a tour of the ship, the engine, or the navigational deck. I or my daughter would be happy to show you around." Captain Neilly said. Meg groaned, nudging her father impatiently. "My apologies," the Captain amended, "...my daughter is only available for ship tours from 2pm until 3pm. There, does that give you enough time to get in trouble?" he said with a grin and a nudge in return.

Meg groaned. "Yes, daddy, I'll be sure to get into **plenty** of trouble by then." Turning to face the three young women, Meg cocked her hips and folded her arms, grinning, "Welcome to the Crystal Penthouse." The captain's feisty daughter locked eyes with Anna, briefly. "Maybe I'll see you **around**."

Anna stammered out an embarrassed reply, and the captain asked the three of them to watch out for her daughter. "You look to be around her age, so don't let her talk you into doing anything **funny**. Funny as in launching lifeboats or anything." The Captain chuckled at his joke, while Meg rolled her eyes. The three girls took their leave, walking through the lobby and taking in the beautiful, modern decoration style.

"Rapunzel, did you **hear that?!**" Elsa whisper-shouted, grabbing her cousin and sister by their shoulders and shaking them excitedly. "A **tour** of the navigation deck!"

Rapunzel put a hand over Elsa's, sighing good-naturedly. "Yes, my little nerd. I figured you would be jumping out of your skin to do that." Elsa sighed happily, keeping one hand on each of her girls' shoulders as they headed down the hallway to their suite.

Rapunzel was in inspiration **heaven**. She wanted to sit down and talk the head off of whoever designed the interior of this deck for **hours.** The _Crystal Penthouse Deck_ was aptly named, as fractalled crystalline designs were **everywhere**. Sunlight reflected and split from intricate black, white, and silver crystals all up and down the hall. The brunette crossed her fingers. Everything so far had gone perfectly. She hoped that the next several surprises also worked out well.

"207. 208. 209. Two...okay, here we are, suite 210." Anna counted off.

Rapunzel quickly amended her cousin's statement. "Ah ah, Banana. I think you mean **penthouse** suite 210." The brunette stood against the far wall of the hallway, encouraging her cousins to enter first. Anna swiped her key card, was granted access, turned the handle and pushed the door open.

Anna and Elsa stepped into the living room. Two posh, luxurious grey sofas and a leather recliner surrounded a beautiful marble table. Wall to wall carpeting, marble endtables, and double doors that led out to an enormous balcony. Gorgeous curtains and drapes hung from each beautifully silled window.

"Holy **fuck** my **Christmas.**" Anna uttered, slowly turning around and around as she attempted to take in the size and luxury of their penthouse suite. Elsa had stumbled, wordlessly, towards the double doors leading out to the balcony.

Pushing the doors open and stepping outside. the blonde woman was greeted with a view of the San Francisco bay, all dark blues and white, choppy waves. The bustle of the decks below theirs reached her ears only as a faint murmur. A fancy table, with reclining chairs, was set up outside for balcony dining. Elsa closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, feeling the salty ocean air enter her lungs and make her heart clench sweetly.

Several yards to her left, she heard another door open. Anna stumbled out, wide-eyed and breathless. "**Elsa!** The bedroom is in here and it's **fucking amazing!**"

Elsa swore if her sister grinned any wider, her face would split. "Okay, I'm coming." the blonde woman stated evenly. She felt as though she almost **had** to speak evenly and walk slowly. It was all so beautiful, all too much, that she feared she might pass out.

Stepping into the bedroom, Elsa smiled to see her sister had already kicked her shoes off and was squirming on top of the bed. Anna moaned gratefully, "It feels so **fucking** soft!" Leaving her sister to enjoy their bed, Elsa poked her head into the bathroom. The blonde's eyes boggled at the size of the whirlpool jacuzzi. A large double sink was on the left side, as well as a two-sided deluxe shower setup on the right.

Rapunzel poked her head into the bedroom, eyes **twinkling**. "You two dorks totally missed the mini-kitchen and fully stocked bar! We even have a **breakfast nook** for when we want Belgian waffles and shit sent up here!"

Elsa wandered back towards the living room, but stumbled again. Her vision swam and grew a little blurry. Rapunzel rushed to the blonde's side, catching her around her waist. "Whoa, easy there my little nerd." the brunette reassured her cousin, guiding her to sit down on the bed.

Anna sat up slowly, putting her hands on Elsa's shoulders and gently massaging them. The redhead winked at her brunette cousin, who idly combed a hand through Elsa's hair. "It's a lot to take in at once, huh?"

Elsa nodded absentmindedly. "It's so...I'm not going to ask you how much this cost." Looking at Rapunzel with watery eyes, Elsa just smiled crookedly. "I'll just say thank you."

Anna reached over and tilted Rapunzel's cheek towards her. She kissed the blushing cheek softly, echoing her sister's sentiment. "Thank you. Let's enjoy this time together."

Shaking her head a bit, Elsa's vision cleared, and her eyes caught sight of something in the corner of their bedroom. "What the…" The blonde woman blinked several times, and following that, she rubbed her eyes in disbelief. "Is that...is that my fucking **drafting table?**"

Anna's gaze followed to where her sister was pointing, and her mouth flapped open as well. "Holy poopsicle...is that my **apartment record player?!**"

Rapunzel blushed sweetly. "I also had your 'top five albums to play while on vacation' placed inside the desk in the living room." Wiggling her way fully onto the bed, the brunette stretched out fully and laid down. "Just because we're on vacation doesn't mean we should leave the things we love at home." she said, patting Elsa and Anna on their lower backs. "**Fuck**, just seeing your reactions makes it all worth it."

Elsa and Anna looked at each other briefly, sharing a tender smile, before crawling back up in bed and hugging their amazingly generous, infinitely thoughtful cousin.

The three managed to remain cuddled in bed for a whole ten minutes, until Anna finally suggested they go exploring. Frankly, Rapunzel had expected to hear that from her dear younger cousin a whole five minutes earlier.

* * *

"This way, Elsa. **This** way!" Anna insisted, gripping her sister's forearm and hauling Elsa towards the main deck like a sack of potatoes. A voice crackled to life over the P.A. system, "**_All passengers, we will departing in five minutes. Please make your way to the main deck if you wish to say farewell to the land dwellers._**_"_

Elsa snorted derisively at the captain's use of the term 'land dwellers'. He seemed like a nice enough man, if a bit eccentric, and the blonde woman was greatly anticipating a tour of the navigation room. She had also been happily browsing a digital photo album breaking down the ship's designs deck by deck, when Anna suddenly pulled her away at warp speed. The two young women gamely wormed their way through the crowds and out into the last rays of the setting sun.

**_"Attention, passengers. Three minutes until departure."_**

"Almost there, Elsa. Punzie is saving us a spot right on the deck!" Anna shouted gleefully, gripping her sister's hand tighter as the throng of guests grew more dense and more exuberant. Turning back to her flustered sister, Anna gently warned, "And make **sure** to hang onto us so you don't fall overboard and drown!"

Elsa blanched, other hand grasping a bare, freckled forearm. "**Anna**! You aren't supposed to sa dr...say the **D** word on a ship! It's bad luck!" the woman chided, nervously glancing to her left and right as if she expected the ghost of Davy Jones to burst from the ship's hull and scare the life out of her.

_Come now, I'm sure that having horrid, incestual thoughts about your relatives would bring **worse luck** than that._

Elsa bit the inside of her cheek, and pressed forward through the crowd to remain closer to Anna. The two could almost make out the throng of 'landlubbers' waving posters and streamers enthusiastically to their imminently departing loved ones.

Elsa felt a tug on her hand, and looked up to see Anna's face in profile, bathed in the light of the sunset. Her freckled skin shone with an ethereal glow and her eyes positively **danced** with energy. "Well, it's supposed to be even **worse** luck to talk to a redhead on a ship!"

Elsa pressed in closer to her sister, just as they began to break through the front line of revelers, and muttered sweetly, "That's some bad luck I'll just have to live with." Anna blushed at her sister's breath on the back of her neck, and the two pressed through to see their cousin waving enthusiastically.

"You're just in time!" Rapunzel cheered, handing each of her cousins a blue whistle decorated with festive red and green streamers. "Let's make some noise and show everybody that the Supergirls own this ship!"

Elsa and Anna put their whistles to their mouths and joined their cousin in tweeting loudly while waving their arms enthusiastically. Anna saw a group of adorable children in raincoats standing at the dock, jumping and waving their arms in a desperate bid to be noticed. She tweeted her whistle in their direction, waving her arms frantically and yelling, "Hey kids, nice raincoats!" The group of children cheered joyfully, waving at their new redheaded friend.

Rapunzel threw an arm around her cousins, blowing her whistle incessantly until she felt dizzy. Then she'd lean on Elsa and Anna while she regained her breath, her vivacious cousins renewing her energy and enthusiasm. Elsa laced her fingers with Rapunzel's and the two leaned their heads together. "I still can't believe you came out to Colorado for me." the brunette mumbled, turning her head and burying her face in her cousin's long, blonde hair.

Elsa smiled, replying, "I love you. There's nothing I **wouldn't** do for you."

The three young women renewed their cheers as the ship's foghorn let out a great blast, signalling the start of their journey. The great cruise liner pulled away from the dock, sun-kissed water rippling as the massive vessel parted waves as though they were nothing.

The P.A. system crackled to life once more. **"On behalf of the staff and crew of the Crystal Serenity, we welcome you, and hope your stay is a magical one. All facilities are now open for your food and entertainment pleasure. Please enjoy the remainder of your evening."**

Anna looked over to her winded cousin and sister, the freckled woman's face feeling sore from an excess of smiling. "So, then. What's first on the agenda, my girls?"

Rapunzel gave them both a smug smirk. "First on the list is...a teensy bit of shopping."


	22. Chapter 22: The captain's daughter

**Chapter twenty-two**

**The captain's daughter**

Anna stepped out of the dressing room, sporting a knee-length sleeveless black dress. It reached down to just above her knees, flared and frilled on the edges. A wide, silk, red waistband accented her hair, and a large bow rested on the small of her back. Black slippers with red accents completed the look, and went nicely with her new watch. She spun in front of several angled mirrors a few times, posing cutely and letting the dress flutter.

Rapunzel applauded enthusiastically, while Elsa did her best to keep her face neutral and applaud modestly.

_No, you're still too happy. You look suspicious. Hide it more, hide it **better!**_

Elsa pursed her lips, damning the voice in her head. "_This is a **vacation.** I'm going to enjoy myself and give love to the people who **deserve** it._" the woman thought, clapping louder and saying, "You look absolutely stunning, Anna." Her sister blushed, hiding her face and shaking her head insistently.

"Looks like we have a winner for our Banana." Rapunzel said, pumping her fist excitedly. "Formal occasions call for formal clothing!"

Anna turned to check the price tag on the dress, and quickly paled. "Punzie, this dress is **so pretty**. But it's...it's seven hundred dollars. I can't let-"

The redhead was interrupted when Rapunzel bounded up into the mirrored nook and clapped a hand over Anna's mouth. "Shh," the brunette chided playfully, "...do you hear that?" Anna shook her head, a chuckle already pressing small breath's against her cousin's hand. "That's the sound of the world **not ending** because I decided to spoil my girls."

Anna blushed and smiled impishly, leaning over to her cousin's ear. She whispered, "If we're your girls, then after we're done here, your girls would like some ice cream and a movie in bed."

Rapunzel's face became warm as well, and she grinned. "Whatever my girls want, my girls get." She turned and gestured to Elsa. "How about you, nerdface? Did you find something that suits your fancy?"

Elsa coughed, barely managing to mask a short laugh. She had been holding her clothing selection behind her back, nervously thumbing the fabric. "I...I found something. Since we're having fun and...**playing roles** on the cruise, I thought I'd try wearing something a little...different."

Rapunzel ushered her blonde cousin into the changing room, thrilled to see what Elsa's unique selection was. She took a seat next to Anna, and shot the freckled girl a grin. "So...am I gonna have to share you with the captain's bombshell of a daughter?"

Anna slapped her hands to her face. "Oh god, she really **was** into me, wasn't she? No, I'd rather be with the two of you. Anyway, holy shit...that girl is out of my league! And she's only 18...makes me feel like a cradle robber."

Tapping her chin thoughtfully, Rapunzel shook her head. "As I recall, you and Ariel are five years apart, but there wasn't any hesitation there when she first met you." Anna groaned, and her cousin giggled, putting an arm around her shoulders. "I won't blame you if you get some action. I **want** you to have fun, and that's okay if some of that fun isn't with me." Anna shrugged again, and Rapunzel felt her heart twist sourly with that familiar feeling. "_Jesus Fuckballs, it's bad enough with Elsa. Don't tell me I'm gonna get possessive with Anna, too! God damn, maybe I should give our neighbors a call, before I do something...stupid._" Her thoughts flooded her head so thoroughly that she barely noticed when Anna tugged on the hem of her sundress. Rapunzel was only brought out of her stupor when her cousin's warm hands, grabbed her face and turned it to look at Elsa, who had just exited the dressing room.

Black slacks, a white, collared shirt, and a two-buttoned black blazer covered a blushing Elsa. Nervously fiddling with the cuffs of her shirt, she hesitantly made her way to the mirror nook, careful not to scuff the calf-length patterned black boots on her feet. Her rebellious black streak of hair, which she'd had touched up in preparation for the cruise, tumbled down the side of her head and rested on the black shoulder of her blazer.

Anna squealed helplessly. "**Elsa!** You're so fucking **handsome!**" The redhead's eyes immediately noticed the way the blonde's contoured slacks framed her butt so nicely. "_Holy shit, stop creeping on your sister **and** making her feel uncomfortable!_" she thought sourly, jerking her head up to keep her eyes from wandering to places they shouldn't.

Elsa tugged uncomfortably at her collar, before flinching as another set of hands settled at her buttoned collar. "Hold on, just a sec, Elsie." Rapunzel murmured, soft fingers brushing against Elsa's neck. The blonde's breath caught in her throat. "Let me just get this…" the brunette muttered, unbuttoning the top two buttons on Elsa's crisp, white shirt.

"Oh yeah, that looks much hotter." Anna mumbled, blinking quickly and attempting to correct herself even as she blushed furiously. "Better, **better, **much better!"

Rapunzel nodded, giving her older cousin an appraising nod. "A look like that, you want a few buttons undone. Gives it that cool, casual look, but it doesn't show anything below the collar." Patting Elsa on her black blazered back, she grinned. "Lookin' good for a night out, or a morning in church!"

Elsa laughed heartily, glad to have the embarrassing situation broken. "Don't think I've been to church in at least eight years. But, I don't know...I'm exploring new areas of my..._sexuality._" The way the blonde's voice dropped to a mumble with the last word made her sister and cousin dizzy with love and care. "I just...sometimes I **like** the way suits look. You...you two would tell me if it looked silly, right?"

Elsa looked extremely vulnerable at that moment, standing in front of the mirror. Rapunzel and Anna each reached out and took one of her hands, leading her down from the mirror nook. Looping their arms together again, they squeezed Elsa's well-dressed arms tenderly. "We'd tell you if it looked silly, honey." Rapunzel assured the blonde. "And trust me...it looks anything but."

As the three headed over to pay for their new outfits, Anna asked, "Punzie, aren't you getting something for yourself?"

Shaking her head as she withdrew a debit card from her purse, Rapunzel replied, "You two really set the bar high for the look I'm gonna have to find. I'll come down here another day on my own time...I know it's going to take awhile to get me in the same ballpark as you two models." The brunette laughed when her cousins both blushed, Elsa stammering and Anna vehemently denying **any** model similarities.

After Rapunzel paid for the new clothes, the three young women strutted like peacocks around the main deck, taking in the sights of the lit up at night ship. The stars twinkled overhead, quickly reminding them of the long day they'd had, and whispering promises of a night of long, restful sleep.

* * *

Elsa awoke to a repeated, insistent pressure against her cheek. Rolling over, she pressed a hand to the offending appendage, pressing it away. A body somewhere on the bed squirmed and squealed sleepily in protest, and Elsa was struck by something hard on her head.

Groaning, the blonde sat up and rubbed at her noggin. Somehow, throughout the course of the night, Anna had ended up with her head at the base of the bed and her foot right in Elsa's face. Sighing, Elsa looked out their windowed door leading to the balcony. The horizon was just beginning to take on hues of a less dark blue in a preview of the eventual rising sun.

Shaking the sleep and dizziness out of her head, Elsa looked down at her sister fondly. Anna had captured one of Rapunzel's legs and had it hugged against her chest. The brunette had two pillows haphazardly slung over top of her head. Elsa blushed when she noticed Anna had pulled Rapunzel's fuzzy sleep pants down, revealing the side of a butt cheek. Sliding carefully out of bed as to not wake her girls, the blonde woman retrieved a spare blanket and spread it gently over top of the two sound sleepers.

Stopping briefly at the bathroom to brush her teeth, toss on yoga pants and an old workout t-shirt, the blonde woman yanked her hair back into a loose ponytail and quietly crept out the door.

Still half asleep, Elsa rode the fancy elevator down, nodding with a gentle smile at the small handful of early morning risers that joined her. After arriving at the main deck, she made her way to a posted schedule of events.

"Hmm...oh, morning yoga?" Elsa murmured appreciatively, taking note of its location. She stepped out onto the main deck, already feeling the cooler air of the open sea. The sky was just beginning to be painted in hues of purple and dark red from the approaching sunrise. Elsa peered cautiously over the railing, marveling at the dark, choppy waves below. They seemed to be straight out of a painting.

Knowing she was already a few minutes late to the yoga session, Elsa jogged across the main deck until she came across several rows of blue mats laid out. Perhaps a quarter were occupied, the participants engaged in an upward facing dog warmup. Quietly sneaking in and claiming an unoccupied mat, Elsa took several deep breaths, before joining the rest of the passengers in following the instructor's movements.

Several minutes went by, with Elsa gradually losing herself in the fluid movements and gentle swaying of the _Crystal Serenity_. She moved effortlessly between positions, pausing to appreciate the subtle ways in which her body compensated for the unpredictable lullaby-like rocks of the ship. Gradually, the sun peeked over the horizon, and the yoga instructor had his participants pause mid-move. The sunlight crept up the side of the ivory colored ship, enveloping the passengers in its warmth. Elsa felt her senses renewed and sharpened as her skin gratefully absorbed the sunlight.

Several minutes later, the instructor brought the passengers back to a resting position, and wished them a pleasant morning. Elsa took a few extra minutes to sit cross-legged on her mat and center herself. In and out breaths. Her lithe hands went to her diaphragm, pressing and releasing with each breath, until a serene calm overtook her. Opening her eyes, she grinned widely, invigorated for the new day.

"You look about a thousand percent more calm than you did yesterday." a voice behind Elsa remarked. Turning slowly, lazily, the blonde woman locked eyes with another, slightly older lady. But where had she seen her…

"Oh! Um...Dolores, right?" Elsa exclaimed, extended a hand sheepishly in greeting their neighbor. "Were you doing yoga this morning as well?"

Dolores nodded, adjusting her hairband and wiping the sweat from her face. "Yes, it really helps set the tone for my day. Every year it gets to be more of a workout, though." The raven haired woman smiled tiredly. "I'm quickly losing the youth that had you performing those movements flawlessly and energetically!"

Elsa demurred, blushing lightly. "I'm...I was just going to pick up some breakfast for my...ah, for my friends. Would you like to join me?"

Dolores gifted Elsa with a warm smile in return. "I was actually just about to do the same. My partner is much too lazy for pre-dawn exercise, but a cinnamon bun or two usually lures him out of bed!" the woman finished with a wink, extending a helping hand, which Elsa gratefully took to help haul herself off the yoga mat.

The two women made chit-chat as they leisurely strolled in the direction of the nearest breakfast bar. Dolores talked about her and her partner's shared business involving unique, hand-crafted lamps and lanterns. Elsa listened with rapt attention, sharing her passing interest in interior design as an architect. The blonde woman assured her neighbor that her 'friend', Rapunzel, would certainly love to have a conversation about interior decoration pieces.

The breakfast bar was, thankfully, relatively uncrowded, and Dolores ushered Elsa towards the plates first. "I...well, I have to fill three plates, and I don't want you to have to wait for me…" Elsa mumbled, slightly embarrassed.

Delores waved her hands pleasantly. "Don't even worry about it. Ivan won't be awake for another hour at least. Anyway, I would love to hear more about what prompted the three of you to take this trip."

Elsa recounted the events of the last few weeks, regarding the funeral, and the difficult times all three of them had faced. Her hands automatically seeked out the foods she knew her girls loved best. "_Banana nut pancakes for Punzie. Chocolate scones for Anna. Bacon for both. Oatmeal and peaches for me. Homefries for Anna. Scrapple for Punzie._" The blonde woman continued on down the line, finishing her little tale around the same time both womens' plates were full and securely wrapped.

"It sounds like the three of you really need this vacation." Delores mused, sneaking a cream pastry from her husband's plate and chewing on it thoughtfully. "You've been through a lot. Are any of you...together?"

Elsa blanched, blushing furiously. "N...no, no no, not like **that**." The young woman looked away in embarrassment, before groaning in frustration when Delores apologized for prying. Elsa screwed up her courage and replied, "No, no. I'm actually only now starting to understand some things about myself in **that** area. It's...difficult. But I love those two women more than **anything**." The blonde woman shrugged her shoulders helplessly as the two of them stepped into the elevator. "I don't know what that means, or what's going to happen."

Delores smiled fondly, as if half remembering a memory from long ago. "I think if you stay together long enough, your true feelings will come out." Elsa blushed further at that statement, prompting her neighbor to amend her advice. "They know you love them. They may not fully **understand** the way in which you love them, but I bet it shines through in all the little things you do for them." Holding up the bag of food she'd collected for her partner. "Things like this is how we show them we love them...am I right?"

Elsa nodded, giggling a bit. "Even if I mess other things up, I can always show them how much I love them through their stomachs." The blonde woman felt a pleasant shiver run through her body. She was thankful and oddly thrilled that she'd already met such a **nice** and easy to talk to person. Not to mention the fact that that person was her neighbor. Deciding she'd spoken enough for the morning, Elsa enthusiastically inquired about Delores' life leading up to the cruise.

The two women parted ways in the penthouse lobby, with the assurance that they'd see each other _at least_ for yoga in the mornings. Elsa waved one last time, before hurrying back to her penthouse. As she made her way down the hallway to their suite, her phone buzzed. It was a message from Rapunzel. "**_yo, did you fall overboard? do i need to send out the dolphins?_**" Elsa snickered, quickening her pace. She wanted to surprise Anna and Rapunzel with **hot**, delicious food!

* * *

Anna pocketed her phone and bent down to lace up her shoes. "I've got my phone on me, in case either of you Picassos feel like coming down for a dance!" she said, waving to her cousin who was painting outside on the balcony. The brunette had appropriated Anna's record player, and was happily bobbing her head to _George Clinton and Parliament-Funkadelic_.

Anna walked through the living room, noticing Elsa hunched over her drafting table, earbuds blasting out some prog-rock band and completely in the zone. The redhead snuck up behind her sister and embraced her. "I'll be back later." Anna murmured.

Elsa hummed with pleasure, replying distractedly, "Mmm...you smell nice."

Elsa's compliment put a goofy, warm smile on Anna's face, and the redhead had just stepped out into the hallway when she heard her sister smack her hands against the desk, squawking flusteredly, "**I mean. Your jacket. Nice smell.** Ow, my fucking head…"

Anna restrained the impending laugh to a quiet giggle, deciding to spare her sister further embarrassment. She quickly shut the door and headed over to the elevator.

The ride down to the main deck grew fairly crowded, as the dinner hour was rapidly approaching. Anna shared excited grins with several other passengers around her age. A night of dancing lay before them, and while the redhead herself only planned on getting a taste of what the clubs had to offer, it had been awhile since she and ariel had gone out with Rapunzel and Elsa dancing.

Several minutes later, Anna found herself consulting the ship map and directory to save her half an hour or more of wandering, lost. "Pulse, Pulse...why does this damn display have to be so bright?!" the redhead grumbled, adjusting her Rolling Stones cap in frustration.

"You're headed to Pulse?" came a sultry, female voice behind the redhead. "I can show you the way. At least, if your front is as cute as your back."

Anna shook her head in surprise. Now, **that** was one hell of a brave pickup line. Turning around to give her flirter a lopsided, cocksure grin, Anna stumbled backwards briefly. "Well damn, I know pink and maroon isn't **that** original, but seriously Dusty, way to hurt a girl's feelings." Clad in a short, pink dress with a maroon waistband and a maroon collar that swooped low enough to leave little to the imagination, was the captain's daughter from the previous day.

Anna faltered for just a second, before regrouping. "Wait wait, hang on, I know your name, I swear." The young woman stood, hands on **impossible** hips, smirking. "You're with the crew, right?" the freckled young woman offered with a grin.

"Oh, well aren't you a feisty one, Dusty." the woman grinned. "The name's Meg. You're not so old that you'll forget it again, right?" Meg smirked, rapping her index finger on Anna's hat.

Anna put a hand over her heart in mock-pain. "Oh no, age jokes, my one weakness!" She held her hand out, indicating Meg should lead the way. "After you, I insist."

Instead, Meg looped her arm with Anna's, eliciting a small squeak from the redhead, "Anybody ever tell you you've got the kind of freckles that should be on a magazine cover, Dusty?" When Anna looked away with a blush, Meg continued. "So, your friends didn't come down with you?"

Anna nodded. "Nah, they're both artsy types. They barely noticed I left for the afternoon." she chuckled, shaking her head at the mad stampede of passengers attempting to get into the onboard steakhouse. "Holy shit, that must be some hella good meat!"

Meg shook her head with a chuckle. "It's nothing special. Don't worry, this lowly crew member will show you the best spots to nab some food."

"And maybe a drink?" Anna suggested, grinning wryly. Meg winked at her mysteriously, pulling her along towards the club.

* * *

"God damnit, my back and neck and shoulders and arms are all **killing me!**" Rapunzel groaned, dragging her weary body back into the bedroom after having put away the record player and her art supplies. Elsa was lounging on the master bed, dressed in sleeping shorts and a _Rush _t-shirt. She was laying back against several propped up pillows, idly sketching on a legal pad. On the television against the opposite wall, HGTV was remodelling somebody's suburban home.

Without looking away from her drawing, Elsa mumbled, "It's about time you took a break. Anna is still out doing her club investigation." The blonde woman slid over a bit, expecting an eventual guest in bed.

Rapunzel exchanged her jeans for a much more comfortable pair of silk pajama bottoms and a spaghetti strap top. "I think I'm gonna **live** in the spa tomorrow. Hire my own personal masseuse for the whole day." the brunette moaned, crawling into bed and sidling up next to Elsa. "Mmm...whatcha drawing there?"

Elsa was about to respond, when she felt locks of hair tickle her left shoulder and collar, and noticed Rapunzel had laid her head on the older woman's chest. "Future dumb ideas. I met our one neighbor down at yoga this morning, and she told me about the summer house in Wyoming she and her partner own. It gave me a few ideas." Elsa explained, heart thudding against her ribcage from her cousin's proximity.

Rapunzel merely grunted in understanding, shifting slightly until she was comfortable. The brunette woman found herself plenty of entertainment merely from watching her cousin's hands create the frame of a house. After awhile, Elsa grew used to Rapunzel's weight on her shoulder, and became absorbed in her work again. The brunette found her eyelids gradually drooping shut, lulled as she was by the rhythmic rise and fall of Elsa's chest.

Approximately half an hour later, Elsa let out a piteous whine and stretched her arms back over her head. Rapunzel's head slipped further down Elsa's chest, and the older woman yawned, bringing her arms back down. Her left arm draped lazily over the brunette's own left arm. Elsa's stomach made its hunger known with an immediate and insistent growl.

Rapunzel nuzzled her cheek against Elsa's breasts, muttering, "Elsie, your stomach is loud...and soft."

Elsa chuckled, embarrassment renewed somewhat. "Hey, lazybones, that isn't my stomach. Well, one of those isn't, anyway." Rapunzel murmured something unintelligible, and Elsa asked for clarification with a giggle.

"I said...we should have some food brought up." the brunette said after clearing her throat. Elsa reached over to the nightstand, half of her mind hoping her cousin would reposition herself to a bit less embarrassing a place, while the other half of her mind wished she'd stay right there. Unfortunately, the blonde's movement jostled her cousin, who grumbled and sat up, eyes lidded and clearly still half asleep.

Elsa perused the menu for a minute, before announcing, "I know what I want. Do you want to take a look?" She offered the menu to Rapunzel, who shook her head in the negative.

"I want you to go back there." Rapunzel insisted, pressing against Elsa's shoulders until she was laying back against the pillows. "Then I'll go back here." the brunette murmured, laying her head against Elsa's collar again. "See? 'Sperfect. Oh food...just get me what you're getting I guess, but with french fries too, please."

Elsa chuckled, heart thudding happily in her chest from the warm weight of her cousin. The blonde woman dialed the number and quietly spoke to the order taker, requesting their full order, as well as a pint of Ben and Jerry's Cherry Garcia ice cream. After she hung up the phone, Rapunzel cooed, "Well, you certainly know the way to **my** heart."

Elsa laughed again, poking her cousin's stomach and earning a glare from the younger woman. Faster than either expected, their dinner arrived, and they shamelessly had their feast in bed while watching two realtors on TV argue over whether to refinish a home or just sell it.

In the middle of stealing several of Rapunzel's french fries, Elsa pulled out her phone again. "I'm gonna text Anna and let her know she's missing an **amazing** dinner." Rapunzel laughed, saying something in reply, but her mouth was too full of salmonburger for Elsa to understand. "Yeah, no clue, but I'll agree to whatever you just said." Elsa joked, ruffling her cousin's messy, brown hair. The blonde woman shot her sister a quick text, "**_Hey rockstar, we ordered amazing salmon hamburgers up here. There's ice cream here right now, but it might be gone soon, so bring some more up if you want!_**"

Fifteen minutes of lazy snacking and idle cuddling later, Elsa's phone buzzed. Rapunzel's arm had managed to find its way around the older woman's stomach, so Elsa was forced to carefully untangle her arm before snatching her phone and checking for Anna's message.

"**_Hello, Elsa. I hope you are all safe and enjoying the cruise. Are your rooms nice? How much colder is it now that you're out to sea? Everyone here is fine. Hiccup let me accompany him to your apartment to help take care of your cousin's cats, but I think he was eager for me to leave. He seemed to have plans with somebody. Haha, I was embarrassing him about it. Okay, that's all, I hope you have a pleasant sleep. Maybe we can talk on the phone tomorrow? ~Mulan_**."

_You forgot to let your girlfriend know how things are going. Did you even remember you **have** a girlfriend?!_

Elsa bit her bottom lip, feeling a familiar nausea creep into her stomach. "_I don't have to talk to my girlfriend **every day**." _she argued with her conscience.

_Never mind talking to her. Look at what you're doing right now. You're cuddling with somebody who you have romantic feelings for. Disgusting, romantic feelings._

Elsa's eyebrows knitted in consternation. "_Yes? Your point?_"

_My point, you heartless bitch, is that you said you're **asexual**. That means the things you do with Mulan, you're doing with your cousin. Right. Now. How is this anything other than **cheating**?!_

A chill ran through Elsa's body, despite the warm, drooling weight of Rapunzel at her side. The blonde woman looked down at the arm draped loosely over her midsection. Her stomach churned. She really **was** horrible. She **shouldn't** be doing this. Not to Rapunzel, and **certainly** not to Mulan. Her girlfriend had been nothing but pleasant and completely supportive of Elsa's...challenges.

Removing Rapunzel's arm absentmindedly, Elsa stood up, not hearing her cousin's unsatisfied grumble and not seeing that same arm reaching out for the warm body that got away from it. Cradling her cell phone in her trembling hands, Elsa bit back tears.

_You're god damn right you don't get to cry. Text your fucking girlfriend. I know you won't tell her what you were doing, but at least **pretend** like you care._

Elsa didn't bother putting her robe on, instead stepping outside into the brisk, salty evening air. The sounds of water lapping gently against the ship's hull did nothing to calm her psyche. She composed a text message to Mulan. "**_Hi, Mulan. I'm sorry I didn't get ahold of you sooner. It's been very busy on the ship. Very busy and exciting! There are many decks to explore, and uncountable sources of entertainment. I'm exhausted tonight, but tomorrow I will email you many pictures I took that I think you will enjoy. Perhaps some day you and I could go on a cruise. Oh, but you might have already been on one. Regardless, I can't wait to share these experiences with you. Yes, I will call you tomorrow, if the afternoon works for you? Thinking of you. ~Elsa._**

****_'Thinking of you'? Maybe you should be thinking of every time you touch **them.** Every look you give **them.** You are going to **ruin** your poor cousin's heart._

Elsa bit back fresh tears, rubbing furiously at her eyes. "_I will live my life, and to hell with your judgement. My behavior is **not**...not cheating._"

_Whatever you have to tell yourself to sleep at night. Just remember who **is** sleeping in your arms, and who **wants** to be sleeping in your arms. Romantically. **Monster.**_

Shivering uncontrollably, Elsa hugged herself and leaned over the balcony. The water was almost pitch black, aside from a few white crests of waves. How far down could it really be? A hundred feet? Two hundred? "_I wonder if a person would survive the fall._" Elsa mused wryly, burying the negative internal voice as best as she could.

"Nerdface?" Rapunzel mumbled sleepily from the balcony door. The brunette had draped a robe over herself, and held Elsa's robe in her hands. "What are...holy Christmas, it's fucking cold." Stepping over to Elsa quickly, Rapunzel draped the blonde woman's robe over her bare shoulders. "You're gonna get sick out here. Was that Mulan?"

Elsa turned abruptly, twisting out of the gentle grasp Rapunzel had on her shoulders. "Yes, she was checking on me. I'm going to call her tomorrow and send her some photos."

"Okay…" Rapunzel ventured, turning to watch her cousin quickly head back inside. The brunette ran a hand through her disheveled hair, mind racing with vaguely worrying thoughts. "_Maybe I need a shower or something_." Rapunzel thought wryly, though she knew it was a stretch with the way Elsa reacted.

Elsa was curled up on the far side of the bed, bathrobe still covering her, when Rapunzel came back in. The brunette lightly remarked, "You were cold outside, but wearing that in here is gonna get you too hot."

Elsa shrugged sharply, not bothering to pull up any covers, and continued to face the closet. "I'm fine." she muttered.

Rapunzel sighed, hanging up her bathrobe. "I'm gonna go take a shower. Then maybe I'll call it a night too." Walking by the foot of the bed, she gingerly put a hand out and touched Elsa's stocking feet. The blonde woman instantly jerked her feet out of her cousin's grasp.

"Okay." Elsa breathed, voice tremulous. Tears pricked at the corners of her eyes. "_Push her away, don't cheat on your girlfriend, **don't **let your feelings show._

Stepping back quickly, Rapunzel blinked several times as a wave of nausea hit her. An immense **sadness** that she could not explain washed over her, and she quickly retreated to the bathroom. "_Maybe a nice, hot shower will clear my head. This isn't more of that stupid Mulan jealousy. Or...**Elsa…"**_ The brunette's eyes slammed shut briefly, and she shook her head. "_Elsa told me to delay. Deny. Delay and deny. Don't mess up things with her girlfriend. She's trying hard enough just to figure **herself** out._" Turning on the hot water, Rapunzel shook off her clothing and stepped inside. She scrubbed herself hard with soap and a washcloth. Hard enough to make her feel clean. But something **dirty** always remained.

Rapunzel exited the shower quietly, noticing Elsa hadn't moved from her spot. The brunette guiltily slunk over to the light switch, turning off the lights, and crawling into bed on the side opposite Elsa. Her body screamed out to her to comfort her cousin. To share **some small part** of her forbidden feelings. She refused to let herself cry, settling for bunching a small bit of the covers around her body and curling up into a small, sad ball.

On the other side of the bed, Elsa remained awake. She heard Rapunzel's breathing. Felt the shift of her weight on the mattress. Smelled the watermelon shampoo the younger woman had used. Elsa **desired** her cousin. She wanted to take her in her arms. But every time the desire arose, she'd stomp on it. Tear it apart and bury it. "_Don't make things worse. **Don't make things worse.**"_

Sleep was a long time in coming for either of them.

* * *

Meg scrunched up her face and let out several surprised, hacking coughs. She set her drink down on the bar, grabbing Anna's forearm and clutching it. The music of club Pulse pounded through their bodies as the two young women sat at the bar. Patrons to their left and right were abuzz with activity, but all Anna could do was give her drinking buddy a sympathetic stare.

"Couldn't handle the Jazzeroo, huh?" Anna grinned, taking a sip of her own beverage.

Meg wiped her mouth, wincing as the combination of wine and brandy burned in her stomach. "I'll give you this, Dusty. Your grandpap had an iron stomach for alcohol, and you seem to have inherited that. Holy shit." Reaching for Ramon, the bartender on duty, Meg slapped his shoulder to get his attention. "Hey Ramon, don't **ever** let me drink something this hellcat orders, even if she drinks the same thing, got it?!"

The bartender grinned and nodded, handing her her usual that he'd been expecting her to ask for. Taking a nice, long sip immediately, the chestnut haired young woman leveled a steady stare at Anna. "So, Dusty." she began, and Anna covered her nose with her hands in mild embarrassment.

"Can you **not** call me that? My freckles are not that prominent." the redhead groaned. Meg smiled even wider at the endearing motion.

"Sweetie, they're even **more** noticeable in this low light. They make you even **hotter**."

Anna blushed, scratching her finger awkwardly on the bar counter. "So, what's your story? Dad's a ship captain and mom's, what, a train engineer?" She grinned, wracking her mind for other clever quips to use with this pretty girl.

"My mom's dead." Meg deadpanned, and Anna immediately blanched.

"Sorry, I'm...sorry. I'm kind of a fuckup with words sometimes." Anna explained lamely.

Meg waved off her apology and gave her wry grin. "Don't even sweat it. Happened when I was really young. She was a gymnast, and pretty much the reason why I got into it myself and went professional." Lifting up her right leg, and in the process flashing a fair amount of thigh that had Anna quickly averting her stare, Meg flexed her calf muscle. "Yeah, you don't get these babies from swimming, I can guarantee that."

"So, you're pretty flexible, then?" Anna asked, feeling her phone buzz in her pocket. She pulled it out and quickly read the dinner message from Elsa.

"You could say that." Meg grinned smugly. "Wow, Dusty. You like to move fast, huh?"

Anna chuckled nervously, pocketing her phone again. "Oh, hah, I see what I did there. No, it's just that I have the flexibility of a telephone pole. The endurance of one too, probably." She nodded at her assertion before smacking her forehead at her following innuendo. "There I go again."

Meg grinned, swirling a finger in her drink and putting it in her mouth. "So, then. You're here with your friends. Are you here...**with** your friends?" The chestnut haired woman's eyebrows raised imperceptibly.

Anna waved a hand dismissively, smiling with a tinge of sadness. "No, we're friends who are just...friends. Even if sometimes I want more." Clasping her drink with both hands, she continued. "One's got a girlfriend back home, and the other...it's complicated."

Reaching out to scratch Anna's knee lightly, Meg smiled and winked at the ginger woman. "Well, I'm...not complicated. Taking the fall off to travel with dear old Dad before accepting my scholarship for gymnastics at Oregon."

"The ducks!" Anna exclaimed, and Meg laughed at her enthusiasm. "They have an awesome athletics program! I used to go up there for some track meets. Maybe I'll have to go up next year sometime and catch you at a competition."

Meg nodded, clearly amused and a bit enchanted by the vivacious, freckled young woman sharing a drink with her. "We'll see. So, are you tipsy enough for a dance yet, or must I ply you with more of that hellish stuff I tried?"

Anna shook her head, quickly finishing the last of her drink. The brandy tasted more of cough syrup than usual, and she shook the unique aftertaste out of her mind. "Thanks, but no. This trip is sort of a present from my one friend, so we're trying to do a lot of stuff together." She looked over to where the DJ was surrounded by scores of people dancing. "I think my girls want to take a tour of the wheel room tomorrow, so...maybe I could take you up on that personal tour offer? I mean, if it's still on the table."

Meg shook her head, polishing off her own drink. "The wheel room...you're too adorable. Yeah, I can do a 2pm personal tour. Are you and your **friends** planning on checking out the ballroom event tomorrow night?" Anna shrugged, telling Meg that her friend financing this trip also insisted on buying her a new, classy dress. "Hot damn, that's a sugar mama if I ever heard of one! Well then, maybe I'll see you there, too. Save me a dance, hmm?" the chestnut haired teenager said, squeezing Anna's forearm.

"Heh, yeah, not too many people on my dance card." Anna chuckled lamely, standing up and draping her jacket over a shoulder. "Tomorrow, then." she finished, tipping her Rolling Stones cap smartly.

Meg gave her a half-assed two finger salute. "'Til then, Dusty."

Anna grinned, ditty-bopping through the crowd of patrons in the club and towards the exit. Stepping out under the starry sky, she took a breath of salty ocean air and shoved her hands into her coat pockets. Several couples greeted her amiably, and Anna smiled warmly at them in return. She checked her new watch, and cringed when she noticed it was already 10:30 p.m.

"_Shit, it's late. What should I tell them I was doing._" Anna wondered momentarily, before her mind came to a screeching halt. She walked over to the railing and bent over, resting her arms and chin on the oak railing. Toes of a sneaker traced tiny circles on the ship's deck awkwardly.

Anna's stomach clenched strangely. "_Why am I thinking about making an excuse?_" Anna swallowed thickly, drumming her fingers on the railing. "_What the fuck am I nervous about?! I can see whoever I want!_" An image of Rapunzel and Elsa, snuggled together on the master bed, completely exhausted and eating french fries while half-asleep in their pajamas came to mind. Rapunzel dancing to 70s funk, haphazardly slinging paint onto her canvas on their balcony. Elsa's breath on the back of her neck, hot and causing the hairs on the redhead's arms to stand on end.

Anna drew in several, ragged breaths. She slapped her cheeks between her palms twice. "_Jesus Christ, Arendelle. Ariel only left a week ago, and you have a desperate fucking need to **get laid.**" _ The freckled young woman nodded to herself. That would **surely** shake her out of this disturbing funk.


	23. Chapter 23: Try to have a good time

**Chapter twenty-three**

**Try to have a good time**

"Hello? Any Supergirls home?" Anna whispered, nearly tripping over an overturned corner of the living room's carpet as she entered the penthouse. The redhead pursed her lips, looking around in slight disappointment. "Guess they had a fun, tiring evening." Shaking her head, Anna bit her lip. "_Well, I had a fun evening, too! I made a new friend!_"

Kicking off her sneakers absentmindedly, Anna shed her clothes in the corner of the bedroom. She tossed on a grey tank top and white boxers with red hearts. Ragged breaths were drawn through her mouth after she attempted to **jump** into the boxers with both feet, at the same time, and she nearly ended up falling and busting her face open.

Anna tiptoed over to the bed, and saw her two girls fast asleep. Oddly, though, Elsa was on the far left of the bed and Rapunzel was on the far right, facing away from each other. The redhead shrugged, too tired to fend off the altogether **too comfortable** thoughts, and merely cheered that she'd been left the middle. Anna clambered onto the bed, making sure to jostle Elsa and Rapunzel. _"Not enough to fully wake them up, but just enough to let them know they don't have to hide on the edges."_ Anna snickered, rolling over and brushing her arms up against her sister and cousin for good measure.

Anna's efforts were quickly rewarded when Elsa moaned softly and rolled over, claiming Anna's right arm and nuzzling into her copper locks. Rapunzel followed almost immediately after, muttering, "...it's banana...pancakes...love me...banana…". The redhead was quite certain her cousin was drooling on her left arm, but she was too tired to care. Also, in an absurdly funny way, it made her feel loved.

Crammed between Elsa and Rapunzel, who were slowly encroaching more and more on Anna's personal space, the freckled young woman felt **loved.**

* * *

"Oh my **god**, you two need to get your asses in gear!" Anna chided, clapping her hands together furiously. "Drinks for brunch starts in **one hour**, and we are not gonna get stuck with the lame key lime margarita pie smoothie!" The redhead was already wearing her sleeveless black dress with the satin red waistband. She hopped over to Rapunzel, who was cursing as her hair was failing to cooperate. "C'mere, my goofy travel buddy. I'll fix up your 'do, and in return you can pretty up my sloppy bow job."

Rapunzel managed a halfhearted chuckle, turning around to allow her younger cousin access to her unruly mop. "Heh. You said **bow job**."

Anna whistled absentmindedly, teasing her cousin's beautiful hair and using a bit of hairspray here and there. "Doesn't Elsa normally prettify you?" she asked absentmindedly, glancing around for the hairbrush.

Rapunzel ducked her head, face warming with guilt. "She's in the bathroom putting herself together, I think." The brunette handed her younger cousin the sought after hairbrush quickly.

"The two of you were sleeping **funny** last night, too." Anna mused, running the comb

through several particularly vicious tangles. "Did something happen between you?"

"Happen?" Rapunzel squeaked in surprise, palms nervously gripping the fabric of her dress. "Nothing happened between us! I don't know. She's just being…" the brunette sighed, lowering her voice before said blonde woman in the bathroom overheard her. "Maybe she misses Mulan. Maybe I was...trying too hard to make her happy here. I...**am** a poor substitute."

Anna spun Rapunzel around slowly on the office chair, until the two were face to face. Leaning down, the freckled young woman gripped the armrests, and looked her cousin dead in the eyes. "You aren't a substitute for **anybody**. You are **you**, and that's plenty as far as I'm concerned." Helping her cousin stand up, Anna squeezed her hands and finished her thought. "Maybe Elsa does miss...her girlfriend. But that doesn't mean she loves you any less. Her love for you is **different** than her love for Mulan."

"Yeah." Rapunzel's voice was still mopey, but she managed to force a smile onto her face after a deep breath. "Okay, let's make sure you're wrapped up all nice and pretty for your big debut."

Anna cheered, bouncing on the balls of her feet, before turning around. As an afterthought, she mentioned, "The stuff you just told me now? You should tell that to Elsa." Shyly tucking a few stray copper locks behind her ears, the redhead mumbled, "As much as I love being in the middle of a sandwich, last night was downright squish-tastic."

Snorting mirthfully, Rapunzel couldn't help but say, "An Anna sandwich? Why you kinky little fireball!" Anna spluttered indignantly, waving her hands in retraction and swearing off sandwiches for the rest of the trip.

At that moment, Elsa poked her head into the living room, clearly needing help with her scarf. "I heard something about a sandwich. Aren't we doing drinks for brunch?" Anna gave Rapunzel a half mortified, half threatening glare. The brunette only shook her head and muttered something Elsa couldn't understand about sandwiches.

"Okay, okay, we're all done!" Anna exclaimed after deftly tying Elsa's scarf. She had only moderately recovered from her sandwich embarrassment. "Let's go, let's go, morning deliciousness awaits!"

"But are you **sure** you don't want another sandwich?" Rapunzel snickered.

Anna shoved her cousin out the door, cheeks aflame. "Rapunzel, you're being a **butt!**" Elsa hurried after them, closing the door behind her, and still wondering where either one had managed to get a sandwich that morning.

* * *

"Welcome to Crystal Cove, may I take your orders, please?" a young server whose name tag read '_Ashley_' chirped.

Anna folded her menu on the table and said, "Yes, please. I'll take a small peanut butter pie shake, and a medium mint chocolate sunrise mixer!" The waitress nodded pleasantly, taking the redhead's menu and complimenting her selections.

Elsa ordered next. "I will have the Six Shot Special. Two fruit salad, two Bloody Mary Mints, and two Orange Cream Mimosas, please and thank you." Again, the waitress took the blonde woman's menu and applauded her selections.

Lastly, Rapunzel had a question for the waitress. "What's your favorite of the day, cutie?"

Ashley blushed, staring intently at her order pad, before excitedly saying, "I had a Vanilla Champagne Sangria this morning, and yeah, it has me pretty **over the moon** right now."

Rapunzel chuckled, handing their enthusiastic server her menu. "Put me down for **two** of those, pretty please." The brunette winked slyly, and Ashley giggled loudly in return. Apologizing, she scurried off to put their order in. When Rapunzel turned back to face her cousins, they were each giving her a different look.

Anna grinned lecherously. "Oh, and **you** give **me** hell for having a drink with the captain's daughter, huh?"

Elsa's was one of exasperation. "Should I sleep in the living room...leave the bedroom free for you and...**whoever**?"

"Whoa, hold on here!" Rapunzel replied indignantly to both statements. First, she addressed Anna with a knowing grin. "Oh, so **that's** what you were doing last night, huh?" Anna blushed again, suddenly finding the Specials Menu fascinating. Right after that, the brunette spoke to Elsa. "I wouldn't do that. What's going on with you, anyway? Is this about Mulan?"

Elsa blanched, tugging at her scarf uncomfortably. "Maybe...I...I'm sorry."

Eyes softening, Rapunzel reached a hand across the table. Just before she made contact, Elsa jerked hers back against her chest. The brunette looked at her cousin, the hurt evident in her eyes. "Don't apologize, nerdface. Just tell me. Tell us."

Elsa looked around the restaurant. It was considerably more crowded than when they first arrived. "Later?" Rapunzel nodded hesitantly, giving the blonde a small smile. "Sorry...ah fuck, I did it again. I'm just bad at communicating over long distance." Elsa timidly tapped her index fingers together several times.

"You don't say." Rapunzel deadpanned, immediately regretting her little quip when Elsa's face fell further. "Hey, no. I...**We** know that isn't your strong suit. Mulan will be okay. But...later." The brunette dropped the topic completely.

Elsa looked down at her disheveled scarf miserably. Her breath caught in her throat when soft, freckled hands brushed against her collarbone as they untied the fabric.

"Let me get that for you, Els." Anna breathed softly, hands working to quickly retie the scarf. Completing her task, Anna addressed both girls. "Well, after this, I'm getting a tour of the ship."

"Oh, just you?" Rapunzel asked, stomach clenching in a nauseating manner. "I'm guessing this is more of a **private** tour?"

Anna rolled her eyes, groaning, "Yes, Meg is gonna show me around. I'll meet up with both of you for the ballroom dancing tonight though. Supergirl promise." The redhead finished by making a heart sign with her hands and kissing it.

A pale hand squeezed Anna's bare shoulder gently. Elsa muttered, "Have fun on your tour, Anna." Her stomach sank. "And have fun...doing...whatever." The blonde woman clearly looked uncomfortable.

Anna shook her head, smiling faintly at her sister. "Elsa, you don't have to joke about it. If it makes you uncomfortable, you don't have to mention it at all."

Elsa looked away, blushing lightly. She mumbled, "It doesn't make me uncomfortable. I just...you aren't a kid any more, but I'll still worry."

"And that's why I love you." Anna whispered, leaning over and kissing her sister's cheek.

Rapunzel cooed sweetly. "Aww, you two are just way too adorbs!" She was about to toss out another embarrassing compliment, but the arrival of Ashley with their drinks put all conversation on hold. "Holy hell, these look fucking delicious!" the brunette exclaimed, wasting no time in diving into hers.

Elsa chuckled, glancing over at Anna. "Maybe I'll draw on the balcony a little...maybe borrow your music?"

Anna's cheeks pinked. "If you think my dumb old albums would help, then of **course**." She sipped on her mint drink giddily, eager to expose Elsa to her eclectic musical tastes. The blonde woman also made a mental note to call Mulan after they were done ballroom dancing. She could only **pray** that she would make it through the event with a minimum of actual dancing.

* * *

Elsa sighed, zipping up her jacket as she added another clip to the unfinished hotel draft she was working on. The wind had been getting progressively more intense over the last hour, and the blonde woman had already packed away Anna's record player. She was strongly considering putting her design on hold until the ocean gale calmed down, although it was providing a much needed distraction from the conflicts waging war in her mind.

_There aren't any conflicts. Call your girlfriend and drop the **disgusting** love for your cousin. I'd also include your sister, but you've come dangerously close on more than one occasion with Rapunzel._

Elsa unceremoniously smacked her head against the drawing board with a frustrated groan. The dull throb that echoed through her skull was not pleasant, but at least it shut up the venomous voice in her mind.

"Is that what they mean by 'back to the drawing board' ?" Delores asked from the balcony to Elsa's left. The blonde woman's head whipped around and she nearly dropped her pencil in surprise. Delores and Ivan were seated at their outdoor table, each one holding a book.

"H...hi! Ivan, Delores. I...um." Elsa floundered for something appropriate to say, at length settling on, "How long have you been outside?"

Ivan smiled faintly, folding the current page in his book and closing it before responding, "We heard you dragging your desk and record player outside over an hour ago."

Elsa looked away in embarrassment. "I'm sorry I didn't see you there. I hope I wasn't too annoying...or loud." The wind caught a free corner of her sketch, causing it to flap freely. She groaned in frustration, slapping another clip onto the piece of newsprint.

Delores waved a hand dismissively. "We enjoyed the music you were playing, and by the time we wanted to say 'hello', you were already so involved with your project there that neither of us wanted to interrupt." The older woman rose from her chair and made her way over to the railing that divided the two balconies. "May I?"

Elsa nodded dumbly, turning her desk around and pulling it towards the railing so that her neighbors could get a proper look. "It's nothing, really. I had a little idea for a hotel...it'll probably end up in the trash with many others."

"You really do talk down on yourself a lot, don't you?" Delores offered a small, sympathetic smile. Elsa looked down awkwardly and mumbled an apology. "You also tend to apologize quite often."

"God damnit!" Elsa groaned, smacking her drafting table and smearing the roof of her hotel design.

Ivan looked over at his partner pointedly. "Dear, maybe you shouldn't…"

Elsa interrupted the man quickly, massaging her temples in frustration. "No, no, I'm s...I'm just mad and confused. Mostly confused."

Delores folded her forearms on the railing and raised her eyebrows in curiosity. Elsa's shoulders slumped, and she spun her chair around to face the older woman. "I'm...right now I'm in the process of screwing things up fabulously."

"**Fabulously**?" Delores echoed sympathetically. "Talk to me, dear."

Shrugging helplessly, Elsa heard the words just spilling out of her mouth. "I have an amazing girlfriend, but she's the first relationship I've ever had. I really like her, but...like a horrible person, I think I'm cheating on her."

"You think?" Delores asked, tapping her chin thoughtfully. "What are your rules of cheating with your beau at home?"

"Rules?" Elsa reiterated. She pondered the word for a few moments, before smacking her forehead. "Yeah, rules. Apparently I **need** rules. But, I guess...you name it. Hugging, holding hands...cuddling…" The blonde woman as she listed off her cheating criteria.

Meeting Elsa's eyes without blinking, Delores continued. "And...it's with one of your friends, perhaps?"

_Oh my, she **is **good. But only one? Be honest now, you filthy woman._

Elsa cringed. "Y...yes. One of them. I...I don't know what I'm doing." She felt hot tears prick the corners of her eyes, and her hands gripped the edges of her seat tremulously.

Delores spoke quickly, but forcefully. "Elsa. A little bit of advice. We **all** mess up. We have before, we **probably are** right now, and we will continue to. Do you know why?" she asked, knocking gently on the ivory railing.

Elsa looked up in shame. "Because we aren't horrible, disgusting people?" she blurted out.

The older woman shook her head sadly. "Because we **are** people. We're people, and messing up fabulously is what we **do**. It's how we learn...learn about who we are and who we **aren't**."

Smiling bitterly as she felt the first tear slide down her cheek, Elsa muttered, "And the people who we hurt are just...necessary casualties?"

Delores returned the blonde woman's wry smile. "Sometimes...sometimes, they are. And sometimes, they're also messing up, either in big ways or in small ways. The point is...you mess up, you figure it out, and you learn. **Don't be afraid to mess up**."

"And if somebody ends up hating me because of it?" Elsa croaked, wiping the heel of her hands at her eyes in frustration.

"Then...then they weren't your real friend. They weren't your real family. They didn't really love **you**." The older woman leaned over the railing to rub Elsa's head affectionately. "Whether you want to save your relationship back home, or pursue one out here, coming clean is the **best **thing you can do. Even if, or even **when**, somebody is hurt because of it."

_Good. Do that. Hurt Rapunzel and try, **try** to be normal._

Elsa sniffled twice, followed by several hacking coughs. "Th...thanks. I really needed that."

Delores shook her head. "Remember, we're all messing up, every day. I still mess up."

"She messed up this morning. Didn't you, honey?" Ivan said with a cheeky grin. Delores turned and walked over to him, snatching his hand and yanking him to a standing position.

The older woman turned to Elsa one last time, ending with, "We all screw up. The key is in what we learn and how we apply that which determines if we can be happy." Immediately after finishing, Delores yanked her partner back inside the balcony.

"Oh shit, looks like I messed up now!" Ivan chuckled, before he, too, disappeared from Elsa's view.

The blonde woman shook her head, drawing her knees to her chest on the chair. The wind had begun to die down, and she merely sat with her thoughts for awhile. The only thing she knew for sure was, "_Yeah, I should call Mulan and see how she's doing. Then...then get ready for ballroom dancing with my girls._"

* * *

Anna strolled casually through the 'mall' of the _Crystal Serenity_, eyeing the various stores she passed. The young woman had traded her sleeveless black dress for jeans and a hoodie, on the off chance that Meg would have her crawling through vents on this 'mystery tour'. She had another two hours to kill before ballroom dancing later in the afternoon, but more importantly, she was already eager to get back to Elsa and Rapunzel to see if they'd worked anything out.

"Okay, so here's the _Avenue Saloon_." Anna mused, passing by the ornate oak saloon-style doors. A cursory glance inside revealed an 1800s style bar that almost made her want to pick up a cowgirl outfit and make the scene. "And to the right...yep, there's the Connoisseur Club." the redhead muttered. The strong odor of wine wafted from the doorway, and the club itself seemed to be rather dark.

"They've got a lot of cheese in there too, of course." Meg said, surprising Anna and causing the redhead to turn around quickly. "Great place to get drunk in the dark and have a nice, long nap."

"I slept plenty." Anna replied, waving and approaching her chestnut haired tour guide. Meg was wearing a black, collared shirt with the front tied off, and a maroon skirt. Edges of a blue sports bra peeked out around the shirt's low buttoned collar. The freckled young woman quickly averted her eyes, blushing profusely.

Meg chuckled. "Looks like you've already **started** your own tour." Turning around, the teenager beckoned Anna to follow her down the hall between the two alcohol venues. Anna stuffed her hands deep in her pockets, doing her best to look to the left and right at the different stores Meg talked about, but always found her eyes drifting back to the younger woman's shapely behind.

Anna whistled idly. Several staff members came down the hall towards them, pushing carts full of dishwasher-bound dishes. They quickly moved to one side when they saw Meg talking animatedly and pointing at a row of ivory statues on the wall. The two young women walked by the dishroom workers, each one nodding at Meg, who gave them a playful salute and the command, "At ease, gentlemen.

Pursing her lips, and waiting for a break in Meg's explanations, Anna hazarded a guess. "Military brat?"

Meg ran a hand through her luscious hair and laughed. "Full-time brat, actually. But yeah, daddy did twenty in the Navy before signing up with _Crystal Serenity_. That was right about the time he left mom, too." Anna offered her sympathies, and the teenager shrugged in return. "If people don't get along, they shouldn't be together. Anyway, dad's plan is to do another twenty for this company, then accept the 'room until you're dead' retirement plan."

"Wow." Anna breathed. "I didn't know cruise ships did that. There are certainly worse ways to go."

Meg nodded. "You should consider yourself lucky. I only give this tour to one person per trip." She abruptly turned left, heading down a dark hallway. Anna gamely followed.

Anna smirked sardonically. "It's my first cruise, too. How high are you gonna set the bar for my future ones?" Her breath caught in her throat when Meg turned and beckoned her closer.

The younger woman spoke lowly in the dim light. "Oh, a ship virgin?" She gave Anna a knowing grin. "I hope that's the only thing you still have your V-card for." Meg hooked two fingers in Anna's front-jeans belt loop, pulling her within a breath's distance.

"Don't worry. I'm sure I can teach you a thing or two." Anna whispered hotly. Meg's eyes lit up, and she deftly swiped her room key behind her back.

Meg yanked Anna into her suite, with the redhead letting out a startled giggle as she was hauled in like a sack of potatoes. The redhead's left foot found the door, which she kicked shut absentmindedly, throwing the two of them into pitch blacnkess.

"Couldn't wait 'til I hit the light, Dusty?" Meg quipped, breath hot against Anna's ear.

Anna shivered, sliding her hands up the other woman's back. "You need to be able to see to do this?" she fired back playfully.

Meg's response was to spin Anna around and push her away. The redhead stumbled, letting out an undignified squawk when she tripped and landed on something soft. Soft and bouncy. Anna's eyes gradually adjusted to the light, and she watched Meg strip off her shirt.

"You're in my room, Dusty. I'm the master here." the brunette's sultry voice sent shivers up Anna's spine, and she idly kicked off her sneakers.

"Oh...boy." Anna whispered, before Meg quickly closed the distance between them with a bruising kiss.

* * *

It had been awhile since Rapunzel had done a painting exercise that required only blues, greens, browns, and blacks. She stretched her arms over her head briefly, groaning at the several pops in her back. Several other artists in the large room smiled at her in sympathetic understanding, before returning to their own easels.

"Oh, there's our friend the whale shark!" the instructor, a middle-aged man with a bluetooth earpiece, exclaimed while he continued slowly pacing around the artists. Easels were set up at equal intervals around a thick plexiglass floor, concave in design and allowing for a clear view many meters below the ship. The sun's rays still penetrated the water at that depth, but brighter blues and greens quickly became murky, dark blues, fading off into the expansive depth of the ocean.

Rapunzel gasped gleefully as she watched the whale shark circle the viewing dome several times, before swimming off in disinterest. Her hand was painting of its own accord, and she'd already received both praise and advice from her knowledgeable instructor. "_Oh, Ariel would get a kick out of this. I'll have to make a print of this one and mail it to her._" she thought happily. The San Francisco Bay Aquarium was a nice place for aquatic life painting studies, but this expansive viewing arena topped anything her hometown had to offer in the way of sea life observation.

The brunette was also able to do a fair amount of thinking regarding her situation with Elsa. "_Don't pressure her. Just have fun. Don't get in the way of what she wants with her girlfriend. But, she's so...Elsa._"

Rapunzel sighed in frustration, swirling more brown into her little whale shark replica. A quick check of her watch revealed there was a bit less than an hour until ballroom dancing. Pursing her lips, she started adding the day's finishing touches on her oceanscape. There would be more time to paint later. For now, she wanted to get back to enjoying vacation with her cousins. Assuming Anna wasn't handcuffed to Meg's bed as some kind of love slave. Rapunzel frowned sourly, thinking, "_Down, girl. Handle one illegal infatuation at a time._"

* * *

"Elsa...hello." Mulan's soft voice came through only slightly distorted.

Elsa's pale hands cradled her cell phone to her ear, holding it as though it were as soft and fragile as the voice on the other end sounded. "Hi. I'm...sorry if I'm interrupting your institute work." she said, curled up on the leather recliner in the living room.

"It is no problem. I am happy to hear from you." Mulan's voice sounded warm and encouraging.

"Did you get the pictures I sent?" Elsa asked nervously.

Mulan laughed lightly, and the sound made Elsa's stomach twist unpleasantly. "Yes, I did. It looks like you are on quite an amazing ship! I am not sure I even want to hazard a guess as to how much a room such as yours costs."

Elsa shook her head, giggling nervously. "No, you really don't. This is only a one-time thing for Rapunzel, I think."

"How is she enjoying the trip? And how is your sister?" Elsa swallowed thickly. She wasn't actively **trying** to read anything into Mulan's tone or words. It just seemed to come automatic. As did the blonde woman's guilt.

"They're fine, they're both staying very busy. In fact, I hardly see them some days!" Elsa stammered, laughing uncomfortably at the end of her statement. Her hands felt cold and clammy. The negative voice in her head tormented her.

_She knows. She's trained to read people, even if she can't see them. This is your chance to tell her, to come clean. To agree on rules._

Elsa bit her bottom lip nervously. There was a several second lull in the conversation, before Mulan breathed, "I am glad you are having fun. I cannot lie, though. I have missed holding your hand these last few days."

"M...me too." Elsa muttered, voice cracking in the middle as she forced back guilty tears. "M-Mulan!" her voice stammered out suddenly.

"Yes?" the soft voice replied, now with a hint of concern. "Are you okay?"

"I…" Elsa floundered momentarily. "I have a question. If...if I hold somebody's. I mean. Do you not want me to hold other peoples' hands?" The blonde woman felt nauseous at the half-measure she'd taken, but it was the only thing her brain could force her mouth to say.

Mulan's breathing on the other end of the line sounded louder for a few moments. At length, she spoke. "I am not sure I understand."

"I just…" Elsa began again, wracking her brain for a safe way to phrase her concern. "Is it...is it cheating?" The blonde woman's voice was very small, and almost childlike when she posed the question. She quickly tried to explain herself. "You know, because I...the no sex, thing. So things like holding hands...with you. Hugging you." Elsa trailed off lamely, **praying** for her girlfriend to take the metaphorical ball and run with it.

Which is, thankfully, just what Mulan did. "I think I understand what you are asking. Do you want...rules? For our relationship?"

Elsa exhaled a breath she didn't know she'd been holding. "Yes. I guess. I mean, I don't...I don't really understand how this works." Her subconscious lashed out at her.

_You damn well do. You **know** what she's going to say._

Shaking her head violently, Elsa tried her best to finish her thought while controlling her rapid breathing. "I don't want to **accidentally** cheat on you. Should there be things...**physical** things, I mean...that are only for you and me?"

"That is a difficult question, Elsa." Mulan replied, a small amount of strain in the older woman's voice. "My first instinct would be to consider the **intent** of the action. If we are pursuing a romantic relationship, and you hold my hand, it is with **romantic** intent. On the other hand, if you will pardon the pun, if you hold hands with a friend. Well. That is not romantic intent, correct?"

Elsa shuddered, wrapping her right arm around her nauseous stomach. "With a friend. No, that's not romantic intent. I see what you're saying. That's a helpful way to think about it."

The two remained on the line for another thirty seconds without speaking. Elsa merely listened to the sound of her girlfriend's breathing. At length, Mulan quietly said, "Is that okay? I mean, is that agreeable for you?"

"Yes." Elsa whispered hotly, fighting back guilty tears. "Yes, that is a great help. You are a great help. You...thank you."

Mulan sighed. "You sound tired. Perhaps you should turn in early tonight and get a good night's sleep before tomorrow's activities."

Elsa nodded, feeling thoroughly exhausted. Suddenly, she spoke up loudly. "Wait! How are you? How are...things?" she finished lamely, guilt washing over her.

Mulan's giggle made the blonde woman's heart flutter and wrench. "I am fine. Work is extra busy, as students always face additional stress from final exams. But I am fine." A pause, several breaths, followed by, "I miss you."

"I miss you too." Elsa mumbled hotly, voice cracking on the last word.

"Perhaps I will call you tomorrow, or the day after?" Mulan asked quietly.

Elsa nodded for several moments, before smacking her forehead in self derision. "Yeah...that would be nice. I'll talk to you then. Soon. Then. Okay, take care."

"You take care too, Elsa. Bye bye." Mulan spoke warmly.

"Bye." Elsa's voice sounded tired and defeated as she heard her girlfriend hang up on the other end. The blonde woman sat on the chair, breathing heavily for a few minutes. She did all she could to calm her thudding heart and ease her rapid breathing.

After another ten minutes, she checked her watch. "Oh, the girls will be back soon to change. I should get...cleaned up." she muttered. Rubbing her eyes one last time, Elsa slowly stood up and tromped over to the bathroom. She was quite sure she would be greeted by a red eyed, puffy-cheeked mess, and the last thing she wanted to do was worry Anna or Rapunzel any more. Especially Rapunzel. Elsa's heart squeezed again. The young woman could not tell if it was unpleasantly or pleasantly.

_You knew Mulan would talk about intent. You knew because you **know** your intent towards Rapunzel. You **liar.**_

* * *

Rapunzel chuckled, walking over to where Elsa was seated on the living room sofa, fiddling with her half-tied scarf. "Let me see that thing, nerd face. I may not have Anna's knot tying skill, but I'm sure I can manage." Sitting down on the sofa next to her smartly dressed cousin, Rapunzel slowly grasped the half-done knot on the collar, and breathed a silent sigh of relief when Elsa did not jerk away. "Did you try texting her again?" the brunette asked softly.

"Yeah." Elsa replied, checking her phone for the tenth time that afternoon. She felt Rapunzel's knuckles brush against the nape of her neck, but she honestly didn't have the energy to **avoid all contact**. Plus, as much as it shamed her to admit, her brunette cousin looked absolutely **stunning** in her orange and magenta strapless dress. A smattering of freckles on the fair skin of Rapunzel's chest caught Elsa's eye, before she looked away in embarrassment. "_Her freckles are almost as prominent as Anna's_." Coughing as she made a display of flipping through her phone's texts again, she added, "I texted her three times. That must be some **tour** she's getting."

"Yeah." Rapunzel added mopily, finishing the fancy scarf knot and leaning back to appraise her work. "It'll work, I guess."

Elsa looked down, nodding and smiling in approval. "That more than works. **Thank you**." she said warmly, meeting her cousin's gaze.

Rapunzel quickly looked away, blushing heavily. "S'no problem, nerdface. But I think we can only wait five, maybe ten more minutes, for our tardy Banana."

As if on cue, the door burst open and Anna stumbled into the living room, wild-eyed and hair a hot mess. "**Guys!**" She spluttered, catching herself on the ivory framed coffee table in front of the sofa the other two girls sat on. "You're ready to go!"

"And you **aren't**!" Rapunzel chided, grinning and eyes twinkling. Elsa looked at Anna and, noticing makeup smudge marks on the redhead's jawline and neck, looked down at the floor awkwardly.

"Just hold on! I'll be ten minutes, tops!" Anna assured them, shrugging off her turtleneck and running right into the wall next to the bedroom doorway.

"To your left, Banana!" Rapunzel cried, bursting into laughter. Elsa had just looked up again, only to catch a view of Anna's shirtless, bare back, complete with several **more** kiss marks. Rapunzel howled mirthfully again. "Somebody forgot their bra **somewhere**!"

Elsa and Rapunzel watched Anna fall into the bedroom, heard the shuffling of her shedding the rest of her clothing, punctuated by squeals of "**Fuck!**" and "**God damnit Meg!**" The sound of running water filled the penthouse soon afterwards, and Rapunzel sighed.

The brunette swallowed thickly, burying the usual feelings of jealousy, and turned to Elsa. Putting an arm on the blonde woman's bicep, Rapunzel gave her a sympathetic smile. "Sorry about that. Not something you're entirely comfortable with, I'm sure."

Elsa's shoulders slumped, and she leaned into Rapunzel's touch, causing the brunette's heart to thud pleasantly. At length, the older woman replied, "No, it's good...I guess she had a good time. We should all try to have...a good time."

"I think tonight I'd rather just have a good time with you." Rapunzel whispered thoughtfully, before blanching and backtracking madly. "I mean...not like **that**, of course you're asexual and **I mean fun dancing! Yes, dancing!**" The brunette slapped both hands to her face in mortification.

She was so embarrassed that she barely heard Elsa's quiet reply. "I'd like to have fun too...and just spend some time with you."

Rapunzel slowly withdrew her hands from her beet red face. "I think you just like watching me act like a damn fool."

"You're acting?" Elsa quipped wryly, giggling as she got a hard shoulder nudge from her cousin.

"Nerdface." Rapunzel retorted, feeling a goofy smile grow on her face.

"Hey, I hear yelling out there!" Anna cried out from the shower, slapping at the water knobs ineffectively as she desperately tried to blink the last bit of shampoo out of her eyes. "Are you **trying** to make me slip and bust my head open?!" Snatching a towel from the rack, the redhead quickly began drying off. "I'm **blind** and I'm **late** and you're having fun **without me**!" Anna bleated hotly. She was not about to be the one who caused them to be late to the dance.


	24. Chapter 24: Malfunctioning

**Chapter twenty-four**

**Malfunctioning**

The ballroom dance floor was divided into two sections. On the left, the more experienced and knowledgeable dancers performed tangos, foxtrots, waltzes, and whatever other dances were appropriate for the varying music selections. The right side was reserved for more 'freeform' styles of dance. Or, in the case of Rapunzel and Anna, people, who just wanted a reason to hang onto each other and wiggle around.

"Oh, hey, you still have a little makeup right here." Rapunzel grinned, moving one hand from Anna's lower back to wiggle her nose playfully. Anna scrunched her nose, before releasing a jarring sneeze. "Oh yeah, that's exactly what I needed." the brunette chuckled sarcastically, rubbing the spittle off of her neck.

"Sorry." Anna ducked her head guiltily, before snarking back, "Maybe you should've just **funny kissed** it instead." The redhead made a kissy face, smooching noises included.

"Oh, I would, but I wouldn't want the queen of the boat to get pissy at me for horning in on her action." Rapunzel shot back, spotting Meg dancing with a guy on the proficient dancers' side.

"Oh, **god**." Anna groaned, resting her forehead against her cousin's neck. "She's fucking **exhausting**."

"Pretty girl problems." Rapunzel snickered, tousling Anna's copper locks. She looked over Anna's left shoulder and spotted Elsa at the buffet table, making chit chat with another couple. "She's treating you good, right?" the brunette asked.

Anna raised her head again and nodded. "Yeah. I'm sorry I've been...absent sometimes. Maybe it's frustration about Ariel being gone."

Rapunzel shrugged, pinching her cousin's freckled cheeks. "Or frustration at being gone from your little shop for so long." Anna smirked, sticking her tongue out playfully. Rapunzel continued, "Don't sweat it. Elsa and I are...alright. She's working through some stuff with Mulan, and I'm keeping an eye on her in case she needs a willing ear. We're **all** working through some **girl issues**."

"What are yours?" Anna asked, also spotting Elsa in the crowd. The blonde woman had taken a seat on the edge of the dance floor. She appeared to be turning down another gentleman's request to dance. "_Yeah, that's right, scumbag. She's not interested!_" Anna smiled, giving her sister a little wave, which Elsa warmly returned.

Rapunzel's shoulders sagged. "Just trying to redirect some...desires. I'd rather not get involved here." Giving her cousin a sympathetic look, she assured her, "Nothing against you and Meg. Long as she's treating you right, that's what matters." Exhaling loudly, the brunette thought, "_Even if I don't like it. I've got enough...too much...on my plate right now,_"

Anna nodded, and the two continued to dance close together for another several songs. At length, Rapunzel whispered, "Do you wanna try to get Elsa out here for a group dance?"

Anna nodded gleefully. "We've been here awhile. She might be comfortable enough to shake her money maker for a little bit."

Pulling away, Rapunzel let out a guffaw. "**Money maker.** You've been dipping into your eighties albums too much lately, I think." Anna laughed as well, and the two slowly made their way over to the edge of the dance floor in time with the music. They had almost broken through the crowd of dancers, when Rapunzel felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Excuse me, sunshine." Meg said, sporting her day one pink and maroon dress. "Mind if I cut in for a dance?"

Rapunzel locked eyes with Anna for a moment, and the younger woman shrugged. "You get Elsa out here, and I'll take care of this **dork**." the redhead grinned, squeezing her cousin's hand.

Meg stepped in front of Rapunzel, turning back to her with a wink. "By the way, **loving** that dress there, sunshine."

"Likewise." Rapunzel muttered, folding her arms and arching an unimpressed eyebrow, while Meg swept Anna skillfully back onto the dance floor. "_Megabitch._" her jealous mind insisted.

* * *

"So I am a dork, now am I?" Meg pouted, twirling Anna gracefully.

"You're a **dork** because your lipstick just doesn't quit." Anna shot back with an exasperated smile. She stumbled as she did her best to complete the twirl. "Side note: I know less than nothing about formal dance, so any fancy moves you try to pull might end up with me on the floor and a broken ankle."

Pulling Anna extra close, Meg gave her a sultry whisper, "Well then, I better keep things **simple**. I need you fresh and healthy for tonight's main course." She kissed the redhead's neck, causing Anna's breath to hitch. "At least, if this afternoon's **appetizer** was any indication of what's still to come."

Anna nearly stumbled, flushing sweetly and fighting not to let it show. This push and pull with Meg was **exciting**, but also **exhausting**. "We'll just have to wait and see. What are your thoughts for tonight?" she mumbled warmly.

While Meg talked about the different places they could eat, as well as after hours spots for drinks, Anna's eyes drifted over to Elsa and Rapunzel. The brunette had just reached her sister, and was trying to coax her onto the dance floor. Elsa bashfully had her arms folded across her chest, but was obviously trying not to laugh.

Anna watched Rapunzel get down on her knees and begin openly pleading. She heard the brunette's hilarious imitation of a heartbroken voice. "Truly, you are the prettiest girl in the world! If you would grace me with just **one** dance, I could die happily!" Anna nearly snorted out a laugh when she saw her cousin turn to another couple and address them.

"Excuse me! Could you guys please help me convince this wonderful woman to dance

with me?" They politely ignored her, so Rapunzel turned to another couple. Before she could address them, Elsa had grabbed her cousin's shoulders and muttered hotly, "I'll dance with you! **Stop** embarrassing yourself!"

Anna chuckled, smiling warmly at their exchange. "...then I know this great club on Jupiter, it's a little dry, but the monkeys smell great." Meg finished sarcastically. Anna just caught the end of her lover's statement, and jerked her attention back.

"Wait, what?" Anna spluttered, blushing sheepishly.

"Uh huh, figured I lost you." Meg laughed, shaking her head. "We can do this another time, if you'd rather hang out with your little friends."

Anna pouted. Rapunzel was shimmying in circles around Elsa, who was bringing back her Texas Two-step, and the redhead felt a strong desire to spend the evening with them. But they were both laughing, and the both just looked so **happy**.

"No, no." Anna whispered, drawing closer to the chestnut haired young woman. "Like you said, today was only the appetizer. I'm **excited** to see what's in store for our main course." Her hands went to the small of Meg's back, scratching the maroon waistband lightly. She felt the younger woman shiver in anticipation, and quashed the feeling that she was going to be missing out on...something between Elsa and Rapunzel that night. The two danced off deeper into the crowd, leaving the blonde and the brunette on the edge of the dance floor.

* * *

"Now you're making fun of me." Elsa pouted, blushing as Rapunzel's hands squeezed hers tenderly. She was suddenly, extraordinarily self conscious of her simple, safe, back and forth steps and swaying hands. Now that her cousin was matching her movements, while holding her hands, no less, the blonde woman felt **burdened.**

Rapunzel smiled sympathetically at her nervous cousin. "I'm sorry if this makes you nervous. I'm just...I'd like to dance with you, and at your speed." She wiggled Elsa's rigid arms playfully, sighing.

"It's not so much the dancing as it is...the touching." Elsa mumbled, face downcast but keeping her eyes on her cousin's reaction.

Rapunzel's eyes widened, and she tried to restrain the hurt she felt. "Hey...I'm sorry. If I've been crossing any boundaries lately, or at all. Ever." She released her hold on Elsa's hands and stepped back a foot. She did keep mimicking Elsa's dance movements, even if they were done with less enthusiasm now. "I know you've been figuring out things with Mulan...and...I'd rather be a help with that than a hindrance."

Elsa looked at her now empty hands. She felt the warmth of Rapunzel's touch seeping out of her skin, and it made her indescribably **sad**.

_Don't talk to her about this. **Don't**._

Elsa shook her head, took an unsteady breath, and looked her cousin in the eyes. "Do you want to know what I talked to her about?" Her voice was unsteady, but she kept dancing.

Rapunzel shrugged helplessly. "Only if it's not going to make any more of a mess." The brunette wrung her hands together, still moving from side to side. The dance was nearing its end, and the ballroom crowd was starting to thin up, giving the two of them more room.

The brunette was surprised when Elsa gave a wavering chuckle. "Somebody recently told me that messing up is a part of life. If you aren't messing up now and then, you aren't being true to yourself." Elsa closed her eyes, while not losing her rhythm, and muttered, "I spoke with Mulan about cheating. Cheating in a relationship and...and how I feel like I'm cheating on **her**."

Rapunzel's eyebrows shot up, and she nearly stopped dancing. "Cheating?!" she whispered hotly. "Have...with **who**?!"

"It doesn't…" Elsa began but then she remember her cousin telling her to be brave, nearly two months prior. "With **you**. And Anna, but…" Rapunzel had stopped dancing completely, arms slack at her sides. "Punzie!" Elsa whispered hotly, grabbing the brunette's hands and dancing side to side with her until Rapunzel began to move with her.

"What...do you mean?" Rapunzel asked, voice sounding monotone and distant.

_You're destroying her. Right. Now._

"It's...look, I need rules for my relationship." Elsa explained hurriedly, feeling her palms grow sweaty. "I like to hold hands, hug, and sometimes cuddle with Mulan. You know. The 'no sex' thing." Elsa explained, and was relieved to see Rapunzel blink and shake her head lightly.

Rapunzel coughed, before saying, "You're talking about intent, right?" Elsa nodded, worry fading from her features a bit. The brunette relaxed slightly as well, squeezing Elsa's hands. "Okay nerdface, let me tell you a little story. Do you remember several years ago, when I got into a relationship with two people...at the same time?"

Elsa nodded, having temporarily forgotten about her discomfort with touching. Her body shivered with delight now that Rapunzel was holding her hands again.

"The three of us were together. Incoming sex alert: the three of us had sex together, and in the same bed. We had an agreement that we wouldn't have sex with anybody else...that was a rule." Rapunzel explained, watching Elsa's face and thankfully only noticing a hint of discomfort. "But that didn't mean we couldn't see other people. I dated a handful of other people, off and on, while the three of us were living together."

Elsa nodded, blinking several times. "Wow, poly **really** means poly." she muttered, before stammering out an apology. "Wait, no I didn't mean that in a **bad** way, I just...go on, please." The blonde woman shook her head in self exasperation, and Rapunzel giggled before continuing.

"No offense taken, nerdface. Anyway, yeah, that was a rule. No sex, but yes to hugging and hand holding and cuddling. **And**, the intent could be platonic **or** romantic." Rapunzel's thumbs gently pressed against the tops of Elsa's hands, and the brunette watched her cousin taking in the story as if she was learning from a teacher.

"And that worked?" Elsa asked, not incredulously, but still with a note of surprise in her voice.

Rapunzel nodded, inching closer to her cousin. "It worked **for us**. It worked because the rules were clear, the intent was clear, and there was **trust**. Does Mulan trust you?"

"Yes...I think, I mean. She's been **so** accommodating." Elsa said, looking down derisively. "I don't know what I did to earn that trust."

Rapunzel looked at her cousin with a dry smirk. "You mean, aside from saving her life?" Elsa shrugged noncommittally. "Alright, so you're worried about cheating on your girlfriend." The brunette's heart sank at the last word. "You don't have sex, and right now you're limited on the ways you can show love **physically**. This is where **intent** is important, and in this case, is your friend." Her throat grew dry, and her heart began to thud furiously. "What is your intent towards Mulan?" Rapunzel asked Elsa at length, feeling suddenly queasy.

Elsa also felt dizzy and disoriented. She muttered, "Can...can we please go sit down first?" Rapunzel nodded dumbly, and the two young women made their way over to leather recliners facing a window that looked out onto the expansive Pacific Ocean.

Body abuzz with unusual nervous energy, Rapunzel gripped her chair by the armrests and turned it until she was facing Elsa at an angle. Elsa merely plopped down on her seat, weary, but frazzled.

At length, Elsa spoke. "I think I love Mulan. I don't know. But she's my girlfriend, so my intent towards her is romantic." The blonde woman nodded at her sound logic.

Rapunzel pursed her lips, willing herself not to run back to her room crying. She forced a neutral expression onto her face. "Remember, Elsie. Just because you're dating somebody doesn't mean that feelings **automatically** come with that label. They develop over time. However…" Her dress bunched up around her thighs as she slouched back in the recliner, covering her face with her hands. Several pinches of her own cheeks, as well as two deep breaths, later, she sat up again and looked Elsa right in the eyes. "Easy question. What is your intent towards me?" It was a miracle that the words came out as light and carefree as they did. _This is it._ The brunette's mind prepared her. _Here's where she snuffs out the little flame of hope that one dark corner of your mind held onto. Do **not** cry. Do **not** run away. Be here for **Elsa**._

Elsa blinked twice. Her heart hammered relentlessly in her chest. She saw her cousin in front of her, and everything else just faded from sight. "I...I'm sorry, what?"

Rapunzel bit her bottom lip, refusing to let it quiver. "This isn't a trick question, Elsie. You love her romantically. You love me platonically. They're two different expressions of love." She placed a shaky hand on Elsa's knee, and the blonde woman didn't even flinch. "One isn't bigger **or** smaller than the other, they're just different. **You **make your own rules for how you express each, in and out of a relationship."

"I…" Elsa drank in her cousin. Every little bit of her. Lopsided grin, unruly brown hair, calloused hands, knobbly knees. Sunshine, love, and bravery. Selfless support. Bodyguard. Hero. Love. The blonde woman's lips quivered uncontrollably, and hot tears ran down her cheeks. "Ahh?!" she exclaimed dumbly, looking around in confusion.

Rapunzel also teared up, feeling her cheeks scrunch in heartbreaking sadness for herself and worry for her sad cousin. "Elsie...no, sweetie, don't cry. It's okay...it's g-good. You'd never hurt anybody...you didn't want…" Tenderly she pressed a clammy hand to Elsa's face, thumb brushing tears away.

Elsa jerked away, throwing her body back against the recliner. "I love you." she croaked, raspy voice pulling the words up from out of her gut. She winced as tears continued to fall. Her throat burned as though just saying the words scratched it to hell.

Rapunzel leaned forward, a trembling frown now shining through. "You don't want me to touch you then? That...that's a rule?" The brunette's facial muscles spasmed, quickly alternating between a heartbreaking smile and a quivering frown. She held up her hands in a placating gesture, vision blurry and heart aching. "Okay. That's...I love you and respect your ruh...rules."

"**Stop.**" Elsa's guttural cry dug into Rapunzel's heart. The blonde's hands were stark white from gripping the armrests. "I **love** you."

_Go drown yourself in the fucking ocean, you disgusting monster._

Rapunzel was outright crying now. "Oh...oh...okay, I…"

"I've **loved** you for years. I cuh...can't hide it anymore." Elsa pushed herself up, legs trembling. She looked down at her cousin, cheeks wet with tears and eyes puffy and red.

_She'll hate you. She'll tell Anna. Everyone who matters will **hate you.**_

_ "_**I don't care!**" Elsa spat. Her vision blurred, and Rapunzel tried to stand up. "No. S...stay. Don't come up...to the room. I'm **disgusting**." With that, Elsa wandered off unsteadily across the now empty ballroom dance floor.

Rapunzel sat on the recliner, mind feeling as though it was made of mud. Thoughts conflicted with each other, rammed into one another, tore her rationality apart. Gradually, tears stopped falling. Voices in her mind faded, thoughts grew still. One small voice remained.

"_She said she **loves** you. Do **not** leave her alone._"

Rapunzel felt her dress tear. A long, jagged slit from the end all the way to her upper thigh. Another small voice complained quietly. "_Great, there goes a six hundred dollar dress_." The voice was instantly relegated to the background. The brunette's legs were moving. Running. Sprinting. And with each footfall, the little voice in her head grew louder and more insistent. Insistently encouraging.

"_Elsa loves you." it said._

_ "Elsa **loves** you." it insisted._

_ "Elsa **loves you!**_" it cried.

"**_Elsa loves you!_**" it **sang**.

"**Fuck my dress!**" Rapunzel screamed, bolting down the hall towards the elevator and garnering looks from several shocked passengers.

* * *

Forking a piece of veal, Meg casually pointed the piece of meat at Anna. The redhead looked up, hands full of a greasy cheesesteak and currently taking a large bite. "What?" Anna mumbled, mouth full of bread and meat.

Meg snorted mirthfully. "Nice table manners. And compliments on the dress. You've been getting stares all evening, and not just from **me.**"

Chewing her bite and swallowing quickly, Anna wiped her mouth with the napkin and grinned. "We aren't out to impress each other. We're out to have **fun**." Picking a mushroom off of her plate, she handed it over to Meg, who used her mouth to remove it, chewing the morsel languidly. "Took a guess on the mushroom." Anna snickered.

Swallowing, Meg made a vaguely disgusted face. "Well Dusty, you guessed wrong, but points for forwardness."

Anna grinned wider, taking a sip of her Vodka Cranberry Redbull, before replying, "It was my co...close friend's idea. She's really spoiling us here."

"Mmm...a sugar mama. Must be nice." Meg mused, directing her attention to the server who approached them. "Yo Chad, what's the latest?" As the chestnut haired young woman waved to her friend, she mentioned to Anna, "Ship gossip buddy of mine. I like to stay informed."

"What's up, Megasaurus?" the young blonde man in blue sunglasses said, smiling. He glanced at over to Anna, jerking a thumb. "Is this the weekly date?" Meg nodded, returning his infectious grin.

"Hi, I'm Anna...Megasaurus, really?" Anna chuckled, while shaking Chad's hand.

"She loves it." the young man insisted, swiping a mozzarella ball from Meg's plate.

She swatted his hand away. "Get somebody else's balls to put in your mouth!" Meg snapped playfully.

Chad grinned and popped the cheese into his mouth, retorting, "Had some in my mouth this morning. **Heyooo!**"

Shaking her head, Meg cut to the chase. "Alright, out with it, I am...on the clock." she said, winking at Anna.

"Right, okay. So apparently there was some brown haired girl running down the halls, dress torn from ankle to hip!" Chad recounted, using his hands to show the precise length of the tear in the dress. "And she's just hauling ass, yelling '**fuck my dress!**'. Dunno if anybody got a video of it, though."

Meg cackled, replying sardonically, "Some bitches just lose it out at sea." She smacked Chad's butt, muttering, "Alright, scram and let us finish our dinner."

Chad skipped off with a half salute, firing back, "Later gator, don't be a hater!"

After he was out of earshot, Anna folded her hands beneath her chin, asking, "Cruise ship tabloids?!"

Meg shrugged. "Why not? New people every week means new drama every week." Tossing another mozzarella ball into her mouth, the young woman finished. "Just another way to pass the time."

Anna shook her head, shaking an index finger at her lover. She'd also begun rapidly bouncing her knees beneath the table, though she was not yet aware she was doing it. "Just another time killer...like me, huh?"

Reaching under the table to put her hands on Anna's vibrating knees, Meg winked. "Some are more fun than others. But it seems like you've got energy to spare now...wanna hit Pulse again, or shall I show you to its slightly more grungy 'cousin'?"

"Grungy cousin!" Anna cheered, quickly getting out of the booth. Her body buzzed pleasantly between the alcohol and the energy drink, however, an indiscernible melancholy hung over her mind and made the redhead's stomach turn uncomfortably. "_She said 'cousin'...I wonder what Punzie and Elsa are up to. I'll spend more time with them tomorrow...still plenty of vacation time left._" Anna reasoned to herself, taking Meg's hand and letting the younger woman lead her onward. A small part of her, though, felt a little bit second-rate at being categorized a 'time-killer'.

* * *

There was a frantic scrabble at the door of the girls' penthouse, before Rapunzel finally managed to swipe her key card correctly. She stumbled into the living room, trailing the torn remains of the lower half of her dress behind her. Sick of hauling the extra fabric around, she muttered, "Oh just get the fuck off." and unceremoniously tore the dress off at mid-thigh. Rubbing her eyes with the useless fabric, she was quite sure her makeup was a mess, and had absolutely zero fucks to give.

Rapunzel quietly walked through the living room, heart thudding, and wanting nothing more than to yell her older cousin's name with unrestrained joy, but she didn't know where Elsa was. Cautiously, the brunette poked her head into the bedroom. "Elsie?" she squeaked, looking around, but not seeing anyone.

The bed had been made by housekeeping, but laying on the middle pillow, was an envelope. Rapunzel walked over to the bed and took the envelope, turning it over in her hands. It had apparently been torn in two at some point, and then retaped back together. There was also...was that a snowflake sticker? "Oh my **damn**." Rapunzel muttered, pupils constricting as she held the envelope to her chest. "This was...it was...oh, **Elsa**."

Rapunzel looked up, and through the door leading to the balcony, she saw her older cousin. Elsa, with her hair down, leaning against the railing and staring out over the ocean. The wind tousled her platinum blonde hair, but she didn't pay it any mind. Rapunzel's heart swelled, but she did her best to stay calm and go **slowly**. For Elsa.

* * *

_What do you think? Two hundred feet down? That would do the trick. If not the fall, then the near-freezing water._

_ "Please, it's **definitely** above forty degrees."_ Elsa argued, lacking the strength or desire to block out her subconscious.

_Semantics. You don't actually intend on living now that at least one, and probably both of them, think you're a disgusting **monster**?_

Elsa shrugged, barely feeling the forty degree chill in the air, despite the brisk breeze. "_They might hate me. They probably will. I'll have to find another place to live...but no, I'm not going to fucking kill myself over this."_ Hugging her arms to her chest and leaning over a bit farther, she sighed. "_If I was going to do that, it would've happened a **long** time ago."_

_ Well, if word gets out, you can probably kiss your job goodbye. Also, your sister and cousin will probably get restraining orders on your creepy ass._

_ "If that's what makes them able to live comfortably, then that's fine." _Elsa didn't notice the shadow at the balcony door, nor the sound of it slowly sliding open.

_Maybe you'll get lucky and Mulan won't find out. She is sort of your last link to being a semi-normal person._

Elsa gritted her teeth, nodding her head and smacking her forehead on the railing. She cursed softly at the pain, but thankfully, it stopped her subconscious from assaulting her further.

"Maybe I won't be happy ever again." Elsa muttered absentmindedly. "But I will be brave and make choices...even if they are colossal fuckups."

"Don't say that." Rapunzel whispered, fresh tears stinging the corners of her eyes at hearing her cousin's statement. Her hands clenched the taped envelope behind her back.

Elsa became rigid. She turned her head only slightly to acknowledge her cousin. "I'm guessing you found the letter." The blonde woman motioned vaguely towards the murky ocean. "Go ahead and toss it overboard. I'm sure you found it disgusting."

Rapunzel scrunched her toes and clenched her hands, willing her voice to stay steady. "What I find disgusting is how long it took for you to tell me." Despite her best efforts, she stammered several times. The wind picked up a bit and the draft chilled her to the bone.

Elsa lowered her throbbing head, raking both hands through her loose, messy hair. Her knees trembled, but her voice was still unnervingly detached and sardonic. "Would you rather push me overboard?"

No replay came from Rapunzel. Elsa's shoulders sagged, and she began to feel the chill of the evening air throughout her body. _"Maybe she went to burn the letter. Maybe she went to tell Anna. Maybe she-"_

Strong arms wrapped firmly around Elsa's midsection. She grunted in surprise, before finding herself tipping quickly backwards. Her bottom hit the balcony deck with a muffled **thump**, and her back fell against something soft. Something soft...and trembling. Elsa sighed, dredging up what felt like the last bit of emotion left in her body, and wearily insisted, "Punzie...I wasn't...I'm not going to kill myself over this. I get it. You...you don't feel the same. I never expected you to. Just go back inside and…"

The blonde woman trailed off in mild confusion. Rapunzel's fingers dug into Elsa's stomach, pulling her snug against the younger woman's chest. The brunette's chin came to rest on Elsa's right shoulder, and the blonde woman's dry cheek was smooshed against her cousin's wet cheek. "_She's really taking this badly, I didn't…"_

"I'm more disgusted with myself as a bodyguard, for...for hurting you, because I was too scared to tell you…" Rapunzel stammered hotly, voice cracking just as she finished with, "...I love you, first."

Elsa's brain shut down. Her emotions shut down. Her body suddenly went limp, and her pupils became fully dilated in a matter of **seconds**. For one terrifying second, Rapunzel feared her cousin had suffered an aneurysm.

"Oh." was Elsa's monotone reply.

Rapunzel sniffled wetly, resting her chin fully on her cousin's shoulder for a full minute. In that minute, Elsa did nothing except shiver a bit. "_Well, at least she didn't throw me off and claim it was a trick to reveal **my** disgusting feelings." _The brunette thought sardonically. With that not-negative thought, Rapunzel screwed up a little more courage and whispered, "I'd **kiss** you to prove it, but you seem to be malfunctioning as it is."

"Oh." Elsa mumbled again. This time, her hands seemed to regain a spark of life as they slowly slid up her thighs, and came to rest atop Rapunzel's trembling hands. The older woman didn't squeeze; she just stayed right there.

Another several minutes went by. The temperature had dropped another few degrees since their confrontation had begun. Despite Rapunzel already **looking** like she had the flu, what with her rosy, wet cheeks and puffy, red eyes, she didn't fancy the idea of actually **getting** it. "Do you wanna go back inside and talk about this?" The brunette's voice was no longer tearful, having been replaced by a slight chatter of teeth.

Once more, Elsa replied with, "Oh." However, Rapunzel noticed her blonde cousin had started breathing harder. Her chest expanded and contracted more forcefully, and she was beginning to shiver as well.

Sighing in loving exasperation, Rapunzel unclasped her hands and pushed herself unsteadily to her feet. "Okay then, I'm just gonna go for a swim."

She hadn't taken two steps before Elsa's hands shot up and grasped her left forearm. Rapunzel turned and saw the first spark of emotion she'd seen in the older woman's face all night. "Dummy." Elsa breathed, teeth chatting as well. A puff of condensation escaped between her lips, followed by several more.

"We're going inside." Rapunzel whispered softly, but resolutely. Elsa responded with a small nod, hanging onto her cousin's forearm as the brunette helped haul her to her feet. Leaning against each other, the two cold and exhausted cousins slowly made their way back inside the warm penthouse.

For the remainder of the night, their sadness remained outside, tossed and tumbled on the gentle ocean breeze.


	25. Chapter 25: Where she and I stand

**Chapter twenty-five**

**Where she and I stand**

"Oh hey, you have those cute little mini alcohol of bottles here!" Anna slurred, apparently having lost her way from the bathroom back to Meg's round bed. The younger woman laid out on the bed, butt naked, with her head propped up on a hand lazily as she watched her inebriated lover navigate her suite. A thin sheen of sweat clung to Meg's back, and her mind was still abuzz from orgasm number three.

"Dusty, you are too much." Meg grinned, stifling a chuckle as Anna grew increasingly frustrated with the tongs in the ice bucket failing at gripping ice.

"Fuck you, ice!" Anna exclaimed, turning the bucket over and dumping all of the cubes over top of their glasses. Several made it inside the targets, but most slid across the counter and onto the kitchenette floor. Sloppily mixing the drinks, Anna went to pick them up, but winced as a sting shot through her right hand. "Owie owie poop!"

Meg raised a curious eyebrow. In between Anna's 'pleasure scratches', the younger woman had managed to feel the scar on her lover's palm. "So Dusty, what's the story behind that hand scar?"

Anna carefully stepped out of the kitchen, momentarily panicking when she slipped on an ice cube, but managing to regain her balance with the luck only a drunk person could have. Letting out a little cheer, she handed Meg her drink, before briefly recounting the tale of her stab wound. "I got stabbered trying to be a hero." The redhead pointed an arm vaguely in Meg's direction, proclaiming, "Be a hero, I highly recommend-end-end it!" Anna quickly downed her drink, pausing afterwards to look around in confusion. "_Where's Elsa and Punzie? Oh...they're together. And I'm here. Doing...things."_

Meg smiled sympathetically at her lover's clueless look. Sneaking three fingers into the waistband of Anna's _Doobie Brothers_ panties, she gave a gentle tug, mumbling, "Get over here, cutie pie. Everything you're looking for is right in this bed."

Anna stared at the naked young woman dazedly, before giving her a crooked grin and falling forward into bed. Repositioning herself properly, the freckled woman began kissing her lover's calves tenderly, while simultaneously humming _Come Away With Me_ by Norah Jones.

Goosebumps raised up on Meg's arms, and she sighed in contentment. "_A girl could get used to this kind of treatment._"

* * *

Elsa and Rapunzel were stretched out on the bed, flat on their backs, and on opposite sides. Their hands were inches apart. The two had lain down side by side after coming in from the cold, and were content to let the warmth of the room wash over their bodies. Neither had an urge to say a word.

That is, until Rapunzel whispered a hushed query. "Can I touch your hand?"

Elsa's reply came just as quiet, and a bit scratchy. "Not yet."

Rapunzel nodded minutely, replying, "Okay." The brunette's tone was light, and not at all sad.

Elsa's eyes were wide open, perhaps wider than ever before in her entire life. Her heart was also open. Uncomfortably, unbearably open and vulnerable. She brought her left hand to her face, pinching the bridge of her nose in utter exhaustion. "It's just...it's different now." The words tumbled out, burdened with multiple meanings.

Rapunzel absentmindedly pulled at a few loose threads on her torn dress, idly wondering if she should have it altered to be an ultra mini-dress. "A different love?" she asked quietly.

Elsa nodded, not caring that her cousin couldn't see her. "Yes. But also...it's you." The blonde woman's answer came out in fragments, and Rapunzel couldn't tell if it was because Elsa was choosing them carefully, or she was so exhausted that pushing them out was a chore. "It's...**you**. I can mess up all day long when it's just me. I've...accepted that. But, you...I'm **afraid** of messing things up. More." Elsa took several deep, calming breaths, before adding, "And…"

"Mulan." Rapunzel added, feeling the guilt radiating from her cousin.

"Yeah." Elsa responded weakly. "And…"

Rapunzel swallowed thickly. "The whole 'related' thing."

"Yeah." Elsa mumbled shamefully.

Wiggling on the bed a bit in an attempt to get feeling back into her feet, Rapunzel felt her dress ride up to her butt. She yanked it southwards with her right hand, doing her best to minimize any additional potential discomfort for Elsa. "Wanna just lay here for awhile?" Rapunzel said at length. She gently rubbed her left hand against the bed, attempting to rid it of the nervous sweat that was collecting there. _"Why am I nervous? Oh, that's right. Because everything is new."_

"Yeah." Elsa breathed raggedly. Two chests slowly rose and fell. Two sets of eyes stared up at the ceiling, and into an uncertain future. Two hearts squeezed and fluttered, dancing together in the most hesitantly hopeful of ways.

One hand crept **slowly** towards another. Elsa's pinky brushed lightly against Rapunzel's pinky. The brunette's entire world came grinding to a halt. She felt her cousin's little finger slide over top of hers, before curling around it and squeezing ever so gently. Second by second and minute by minute, Rapunzel's world began moving again. Her little finger closed gently, tenderly, against Elsa's. The two women let their exhaustion from the day's events carry them off to slumber.

* * *

The P.A. system on the main deck crackled to life shortly after sunrise the following day. "**_Good morning, passengers. We will be pulling into port at Juneau in approximately four hours, where we will be docked for the next three days. Please enjoy all that this famous port city of Alaska has to offer!_**" The announcement ended, and passengers who had paused to listen, resumed their morning activities.

For Elsa, that included a brisk walk around the main deck, following sunrise yoga. Now wearing tights beneath her yoga pants and a winter coat over her sleeveless top, the blonde woman could not believe how much colder it had gotten since yesterday. Watching several breaths form puffy, white mist in front of her lips, she wryly supposed there **had** been a hint of this morning's chill last night.

Stubbing her toes on the step leading into the main hall, Elsa cursed softly. The pain in her foot throbbed with a dull ache, but it could not erase the startlingly vivid memory she had of Rapunzel and the prior night.

"_Everything has changed._" Elsa thought, wringing her hands together in the warm hallway air. "_Never in my wildest...alright, perhaps in my **wildest** dreams…"_ She let the small, hesitant flame of hope warm a small corner of her consciousness. It was at clear odds with the rest of her mind, in turmoil over all the ramifications their shared confession came with.

"_Punzie is a grown up. She accepts responsibility for her actions. But I'll still put her first."_ the blonde woman realized with a wry grin. Elsa didn't...couldn't make any solid promises yet. "_Does this mean...this could go horribly wrong. If we tried to date in secret, and it didn't work out…"_ Elsa shuddered, banishing the thought. They weren't even dating yet, after all.

Pushing the thoughts to the warm corner of her mind, the blonde woman stopped by the breakfast kiosk on her way to the elevator. Even though Anna hadn't come back last night, Elsa still picked up her favorite. "_Maybe it's best that she's out having fun on her own. Rapunzel and I need some alone time if we want to have...any chance of figuring **this** out._" She felt guilty, and a little sad, that her dear sister was pursuing other _avenues_ of entertainment on their group cruise, but perhaps it was for the best. Elsa had more than enough on her plate as it was.

"Here you go, miss. Stay warm, and enjoy visiting Juneau today!" the server said with a smile, handing Elsa a bag of hot breakfast goodies. The blonde woman smiled and gave her thanks, before heading towards the elevator.

"_Let's just...try to enjoy the town today. Keep stress at a minimum. **Don't** put any pressure on Punzie._" The plastic bag cut into Elsa's fingers, and she casually slid the handle into her palm, while pressing the 'up' button with her other hand.

_Don't let Anna find out._

Elsa nodded to herself with a grimace. **That** was quite possibly the worst thing that could happen at this point. The elevator opened with a 'ding'.

The breath was knocked from Elsa's lungs, when the opening door revealed Anna already inside the elevator. The copper haired woman was leaning against the back corner, eyes closed and head nodding. Her hair was down, and a verifiable mess, with dark circles underneath her eyes. She still wore her dress from last night, however, it was rumpled and disheveled an alarming amount.

Quietly, believing it was possible to not alert her sister to her presence, Elsa crept into the elevator and pressed herself against the opposite corner. She reached out and hit the 'door close' button, wincing at the impossibly loud **ding** that followed. The elevator began to rise.

Elsa's breath sounded **extremely loud** to her ears. She hazarded a sidelong glance at Anna. The freckled young woman's head was lolling gently side to side, and Elsa almost barked out a laugh at her comical nature. Messy, copper hair came to rest on freckled shoulder, and Anna slowly raised her head. Her head turned to the right, eyes fixed in a tired squint. Elsa froze, eyes locked on Anna's tired ones.

Anna leaned forward slightly, opening her eyes a **microscopic** amount. Elsa grimaced, offering a small wave.

"**Fuck!**" Anna spat, throwing herself back against the elevator wall with a loud ***bang***. The collision reverberated through the metal transport, causing the cable transfer device to groan in protest.

Elsa paled, gripping the pole, both in surprise at her sister's outburst as well as dread at the elevator possibly malfunctioning. "**Anna!**" the blonde woman hissed, clutching her chest with her free hand. "Don't **do** that!"

Anna put one hand to her head, using the other to clutch the railing in a steadying gesture. "God damn...Elsa. G'morning." the redhead said lamely.

Elsa sighed, walking over to her sleepy sister and putting a hand on her shoulder. "Good morning, yourself. You look like death thrown into a microwave on high for about a minute." the older woman said, smiling gently. "Long night."

Anna blanched, looking at Elsa carefully. "Phrasing…" she croaked, followed by a half smile, then a series of hacking coughs.

Elsa cringed away, blushing at the same time. "I did **not** mean it like...oh Anna, your...your breath."

"Oops, sorry." Anna sighed, leaning back against the elevator wall again. "It **was** a long night, and...really not all that rewarding, either." The copper haired young woman's shoulders drooped, and Elsa's heart went out to her beleaguered little sister.

"Come here, stinky." Elsa cooed, drawing Anna into a one-armed support-embrace." Anna leaned heavily on Elsa, right hand grasping the thick material of the older woman's winter coat. A freckled face leaned into her parka covered shoulder, and she inhaled deeply.

"Mmm...you smell like winter." Anna muttered, body relaxing in contentment, as the elevator arrived at their floor.

Elsa chuckled, ushering her sister outside. "I'm doing yoga in the mornings. It's pretty cold outside now." She carefully supported the redhead in their slow tromp down the hall.

Anna sighed, guilt creeping over her again. "I...I didn't know you liked yoga."

Elsa let out a shrug. "I haven't done it in a few years. It...feels nice to out here, I guess." She carefully handed Anna the bag of hot breakfast, instructing her, "Hold this, please." She proceeded to fish out the key card to their room.

Anna pouted. "You got breakfast." The redhead put the bag up to her face and inhaled. She smelled cinnamon rolls. Elsa **was** thinking of her. The combination of tiredness, a fierce hangover, and guilt hit her and she was suddenly struck with an overwhelming urge to cry. Tears failed to come, but her shoulders still shook.

Elsa felt the change, stopping before opening the door. She took her rumpled sister in her arms and hugged her tightly, while Anna clung to her soft, fluffy parka. No tears came, but the redhead's body shuddered and she hiccuped a few times. "You're so wonderful, Elsa. I love you. Even if I've *hic* been d-doing my own thing lately."

Elsa smiled warmly, rubbing Anna's back with affection. "Let's get you inside, hmm? You can change into your sleep clothes, and I'll warm up your breakfast after you've rested some. But you **are** going to brush your teeth and take some Advil with a tall glass of water first, okay?" the blonde woman cooed.

Anna nodded, sniffling. "Yes, doctor." Pulling away slightly, the redhead looked up into her sister's flushed face. Anna was sure she looked like fifty shades of hell, but she muttered, "Can...can you and Punzie wake me up if I sleep too long." Tears pricked at the corners of the freckled girl's eyes, but she smiled hesitantly. "I'd like to go with you into town today, if that's okay."

Elsa nodded, willing herself not to make a sour face at Anna's **fantastic** morning breath. "Yes, yes, of course. We would **never** leave you behind. You're a Supergirl." The blonde woman opened their door and ushered her sleepy sister inside.

"I feel like a Superloser." Anna moaned, the small hangover headache she felt in the elevator now coming back with a raging vengeance.

Closing the door behind them, Elsa led her sister towards the bedroom where she could still hear Rapunzel lightly snoring. "We all feel like losers now and then. But right now...right now I feel like a winner. I **finally** get to take care of you." the blonde woman whispered, her heart swelling.

* * *

"**_Attention, passengers. Welcome to the port city of Juneau! Please remember your room key, as it is your ticket back on board the ship. My personal recommendation is a tour of the Alaskan Brewing and Bottling Company. Also, Mendenhall Glacier Bed and Breakfast is a fantastic choice for anybody who would like a night on land. Be safe and have a pleasant day!_**" The P.A. system to the girls' penthouse cut off with a *click*.

Elsa sat up straight at her drafting table, groaning as her back cracked. After she'd put Anna to bed earlier and enjoyed a bit of her oatmeal, she'd received an email from her boss, Mr. Weselton. He sent his best wishes to Elsa and her family in Alaska, and asked her if she could take a look at the interior plans for the social networking section of the music store. The blonde woman could have used a bit more sleep, but she decided to use the remaining time while Anna and Rapunzel slept to draft any alterations that came to mind after viewing the design plans. The blonde woman's mind was grateful for the work-related distraction, and after taking several clear photographs of her ideas, she composed a short return email for her boss and sent off the email with her photos.

Getting out of her seat, Elsa tiptoed over to the bedroom and poked her head inside. Anna was sitting up in bed, hair somehow even **more** wild than when Elsa encountered her in the elevator that morning. The redhead was considerably more bright-eyed now, though, and was staring at Rapunzel as the brunette still slept. "What are you doing?" Elsa whispered.

Anna looked over to her sister with a grin, whispering back, "C'mere, Els. Watch this." Elsa shrugged and crept over to the bedside to observe.

When Anna was sure her sister was watching, she slowly pressed her index finger against Rapunzel's rosy cheek at the same time the brunette was exhaling. When Rapunzel inhaled, a chirping cry gargled from her throat and out of her mouth. "**Khyraaaah.**"

Anna nearly barked out a laugh, covering her mouth mirthfully and removing her finger. Elsa snickered as well, blushing lightly. "She sounds like a baby bird!" Anna cooed sweetly, patting their cousin's tousled hair. "Okay, now you try it, Elsa." the redhead encouraged.

Elsa stared at Rapunzel's sleeping form, the events of last night coming back to her with

crystal clarity. Her heart thumped longingly, and she rubbed a hand over her face absentmindedly. "No, that's alright. I'll leave the job of tormenting her to you." Her words were spoken warmly and with love, but her eyes were slightly distressed. Anna shrugged, going back to prodding her snoozing cousin.

"I'm gonna jump in the shower. Feel free to poke her until she wakes up." Elsa muttered, sliding her slippers off and shoving them under the bed. She made her way over to the bathroom, pausing when she heard Anna softly call her name. She turned around, raising an inquiring eyebrow.

"I...thanks." Anna whispered, smiling sadly and wringing her hands together. "I was a mess this morning...and you took care of me." She looked down, blushing.

Elsa returned her smile, replying, "I will always take care of you. Always." With a quick wave, she disappeared into the hallway.

Anna stared at the spot where her sister had been, sporting a dopey grin. Her finger went to poke Rapunzel's cheek absentmindedly, but she frozen when she felt warmth around her finger. Warmth and...**wetness**. Rapunzel's eyes shot open, just as she let out a hacking cough. Anna yanked her finger out of her cousin's mouth quickly, face aflame with embarrassment.

"**Anna!**" Rapunzel exclaimed between coughing fits. "What the double fuck?!" She sat up in bed quickly, wheezing, and trying to slow her heart rate.

Anna rubbed her back soothingly in apology, adding, "Sorry, Punzie. I was poking your cheek. I missed."

Rapunzel smiled wryly at her cousin, wiping a forearm across her own mouth. "Damn right you missed." Tasting the residue in her mouth, the brunette blanched. "Holy hell, why did your finger taste like alcohol." She got right up in Anna's face, and the redhead blushed while her cousin sniffed her. "You **reek** of alcohol! Alcohol and…" Rapunzel sniffed a bit more, before her eyes suddenly widened. She sat back on her butt, grinning smugly. In light of the previous night's events between her and Elsa, the brunette found her usual jealousy towards Anna's sexual escapades oddly absent. "Somebody got laid!" she sang, folding her arms gleefully.

Anna huffed and pouted, complaining, "Do you have to tell the whole world?!"

"**Somebody got laid!**" Rapunzel shouted, cackling madly. Anna immediately tackled the brunette, giving her the tickle attack of a lifetime.

Elsa's embarrassed voice spluttered loudly from the bathroom. "**Oh my god, I know, that's enough naughty bits talk!**"

"Yeah, you little brat!" Anna grinned, attacking her squealing cousin's sides mercilessly. After a few seconds, she let up, but didn't get off of Rapunzel's midsection. Both girls were breathing heavily.

Rapunzel smiled at her wild-haired younger cousin. "You had a nice time? She treated you well and you're happy?"

Anna paused, considering the questions for a moment. Craftily, she replied, "She treated me well...and I had a nice time. But I'm happier **now**." With that, she renewed her tickle attack, easily evading Rapunzel's frenzied attempts at blocking her quick hands. "This'll teach you to announce my bed fun-time to the whole world!"

"You're...right!" Rapunzel wheezed, tears streaming down her face. "Next time I'll...I'll yell **louder!**" Anna redoubled her tickling efforts, and only gave up when her cousin was a quivering, babbling shell of a woman.

"Alright, that's enough punishment. For **now**." Anna promised, even if part of her wanted to keep going for a long time. "We're parked at Juneau, and there's apparently more than just snow and ice to see here."

"Parked?" Rapunzel gasped, crawling backwards feebly to get herself out of the line of fire. "Don't you mean 'docked'?"

Anna looked at her brunette cousin with a glint in her eye, mimicking a raptor with her hand movements. "Don't **test** me, Corona!"

* * *

The bathroom door opened, and Elsa seemed to drift out, already dressed, on a billow of steam. She straightened her pink Tinkerbell embroidered sweater, calling out, "The bathroom's free!"

Anna raced into the bedroom from the living room and blew by Elsa, blowing a kiss right before closing the door. Elsa shrugged, muttering, "Somebody must have figured out how much they stink."

"I heard that, Elsa!" Anna chided from inside the bathroom, causing Elsa to giggle. The blonde woman picked up her now fully charged phone, idly checking for any messages as she strolled into the living room. She didn't find any new messages, but what she did find was Rapunzel sitting cross-legged on the leather recliner, staring out the window at the port city of Juneau. The brunette's cheeks were flushed, and her look was very wistful.

Quietly, Elsa took a seat in the leather recliner next to Rapunzel's. The two sat in silence, before Rapunzel muttered, "Do you remember what happened the last time we sat next to each other in leather chairs?"

Elsa nodded, hands rubbing against her jean clad thighs nervously. She opened and closed her mouth several times, with no words coming out. At length, she managed to say, "I'm...sorry about your dress."

Rapunzel let out a hearty laugh. It was hardly appropriate, but she just **had** to. After shaking her head, she turned to regard her blonde cousin. "Apology accepted. Although, I could just as easily have walked back here...it was my decision to run." Smiling impishly, she shrugged. "I'm sure a handful of passengers got an eyeful that evening."

Elsa managed a faint smile. "Obviously...we have more pressing things to address than just the dress. I'm trying, I'm…" she trailed off uncertainly, watching a light snow begin to fall outside.

Rapunzel quietly interrupted her. "I never **dreamed**, I mean...shit, I'm sure you never thought...returned feelings. That's...what are the chances?" The brunette shivered, hugging her bathrobe tightly around her chest.

Elsa nodded. "You get so used to hopelessness. The idea of even...even a **contingency plan** if your feelings turn out...I. It's still not real." She furrowed her brow in minor confusion, before quickly adding. "I know I love you. That's as real as it gets. And I know you...you love me." The blonde woman shivered pleasantly when those words left her mouth.

Rapunzel was watching her cousin's reaction to her own words, and she smiled knowingly. "It really...**affects you**. Being able to say that, I mean." She gestured vaguely, opening her arms towards the ceiling. "You just...you feel so **warm**, all over...goddess, words can't do it justice." Both women were keenly aware when they heard the shower in the bathroom shut off, and Rapunzel turned to face Elsa. "Look, the truth is out now. There's nothing to be scared of, I mean." she spoke softly, but with surety. "I know you need time. I know...hell. Fuck. Shit."

"Let me talk with Mulan soon." Elsa whispered hotly, interrupting Rapunzel's confused rambling curses. "I...I apologize for any awkwardness the next few days. I...I don't know where she and I stand...or where we're going to be." Tentatively, the blonde woman reached out a trembling hand and pressed it gently against Rapunzel's own.

The brunette gasped, cheeks pinking. Her body felt as though it was on fire, and the hottest point was right where her skin contacted Elsa's. Rapunzel observed Elsa's face, and she saw the hesitation. No fear, just...embarrassment. Slowly, Rapunzel pushed Elsa's hand away. "You're uncomfortable. I get that, and I'm not offended. We aren't touching as friends any more, or even as...family. It's…"

"Romantic." Elsa gulped, nervously smiling. Both women nearly jumped out of their skin when the bathroom door opened.

Anna hollered, "I'm done in here! Punzie, get moving, so we can take this party into town!"

Rapunzel leaned in close to Elsa, whispering quickly, "We're not telling Anna?" Her eyes desperately searched Elsa's.

Elsa steeled her resolve and calmed her thudding heart and thundering emotions. "No. We love her, but...let's work on **us** for now."

Rapunzel nodded, giving her blonde cousin an intensely tender, loving look, before getting out of her seat and heading to the bathroom. On her way there, she swatted Anna's butt playfully, crowing, "Took you long enough, Miss Party Pants!"

Anna squawked indignantly, swiping back at her cousin but narrowly missing. The brunette bolted into the bathroom and locked the door, cackling. "You've gotta come out some time! Then you're going to **Posterior Prison!**" she threatened playfully, opening her closet and deciding which band's coat she would sport in town today.

Elsa exhaled in relief, resting her forehead in her palm. The short, intense discussion with Rapunzel was harried, but revealingly helpful. They were at least on the same page.

_The same page of a book that's going to end horribly. For both of you._

Elsa grimaced wryly. She was already thinking about the text message she would send Mulan later that day, and how she could sort through the torrent of emotions that comprised her feelings.

* * *

"Where's all the snow?!" Anna complained, skipping around the dock while she waited for Rapunzel and Elsa to exit the ramp.

Rapunzel pointed up at the small, white flakes falling from the sky. "It's falling on your head right now, smarty pants." The brunette walked tall and proud, wearing the boots she'd just bought as they were exiting the boat, in an impulse buy. "What, did you think there's a foot of snow all over Alaska all year round?"

Anna blushed, sulking with a huff. "I didn't say a whole **foot**."

Elsa brought up the rear, shaking her head again at her cousin's purchase. "Punzie, are you **sure** you want to wear those boots into town today? I can almost guarantee you're gonna get sore feet or blisters."

Rapunzel dismissed the blonde woman's fears with a wave of her hand. "No worries, nerdface. That Banana over there owes me a nice foot rub after choking me with her finger this morning." She pointed over to Anna, who turned around and blew a raspberry at the brunette.

"I'm gonna buy some hot sauce in town and mix it with the lotion, then!" Anna grinned evilly, putting a hand over her back pocket just to make sure she remembered to bring her wallet.

"Oh, ouch. Anna, that hurts just think-" Elsa began to chide her sister, but stopped short. "Oh, hell."

Rapunzel stopped and turned back towards Elsa. "What's up?" she asked.

Elsa jerked her head back towards the ship. "I left some mail up there that I want to send out. Can you hold my purse while I run up and grab it quickly?" she explained, unslinging her off-white purse and handing it to her cousin.

Rapunzel nodded, replying, "Sure, but you know there's a mail service on the ship."

Elsa shook her head, pinching the bridge of her nose. "There's no reason to pay as much as they're asking for the simple service of just taking letters to a mailbox. You're paying enough as it is. **Don't** argue with me." She warned with a small smile.

Rapunzel smiled back, a noticeable tremor in her voice. "I like when you're authoritative." Her voice was quiet, but clear, and she ducked her head while blushing.

"Ah...y...yeah." Elsa stammered in return, scratching the back of her head awkwardly.

"What are you two doing back there?!" Anna yelled, already down at the sidewalk.

Elsa groaned, pushing the purse into Rapunzel's hands. "Also, I'm expecting a call from Kristoff today. He has a few questions about the interior, which I know you can answer just as easily as I can. Please pick up if my phone rings." The blonde woman started walking backwards, finding it suddenly difficult to tear her eyes away from her pretty, brunette cousin. "I...I won't be long." she finished lamely.

Rapunzel nodded, muttering, "We'll hang out in the port souvenir shop until you get back. Bye bye." The brunette's little wave and childish farewell made Elsa's heart clench pleasantly, and the blonde woman stumbled while walking backwards up the ramp. She cursed softly, turned around, and walked quickly back to the ship.

One thirty yard jog later and Rapunzel had caught up with Anna. She was also **sorely** regretting wearing her fancy new boots into town. But she'd be damned if she would tell **either** of her cousins that they were bothering her. Anna asked where Elsa had gone, and Rapunzel replied, "She wants to grab some mail to send out here. Let's go find some sweet Alaska magnets to take home and add to the collection!"

"Woo, magnets!" Anna cheered, pumping her fists. The redhead looped arms with Rapunzel, and the two made their way over to the port souvenir shop.


	26. Chapter 26: nerdfaec

**Chapter twenty-six**

**nerdfaec**

Several minutes later, the two women were in the souvenir shop, and Anna had already engaged the shopkeeper in a heated debate, instigated by the freckled young woman's '_The Who vs Guess Who'_ parka. Rapunzel shook her head, quietly bowing out while her younger cousin exchanged stories about concerts from the 1970s with the **intense** shopkeeper. The brunette quickly located the store's impressive selection of magnets, and was inspecting several with the Alaska state flag, when Elsa's phone suddenly buzzed.

"Oh crap, Kristoff." Rapunzel muttered, unzipping Elsa's purse and fishing around for her phone, which the younger woman quickly located. She pulled it out, saw an unfamiliar phone number, and took the call with a cheerful greeting. "Yo, mister foreman!"

The other end of the line was silent. Rapunzel spoke once more, in a slightly more formal greeting. "Hey, Kristoff, this is Rapunzel. Are you there?"

"Oh...hello, Rapunzel." a soft, **familiar** voice replied.

Rapunzel shook her head briefly. She knew the voice sounded familiar, but couldn't place from where. "Oh! Hello...you." she drawled lamely, quickly deciding to reveal her cluelessness. "Sorry, Elsa told me somebody would be calling soon. You aren't...who are you?"

"**SEE?!**" the shopkeeper bellowed, pointing at Rapunzel and startling the hell out of her. The portly middle-aged man turned back to Anna, grinning in triumph. "There! Even your little friend over there agrees that the **best** song between either band is one by _The Who_!"

Anna groaned, throwing her arms up in frustration. "What the hell, Punzie! Where's your frickin' Canadian spirit! I **know** you have **three** _Guess Who_ albums at home, and…"

"Holy fucking shit." Rapunzel muttered, confused and distracted beyond belief. Waving absentmindedly at Anna, she hurried out of the store, before pressing the phone back to her ear. "Sorry, sorry." the young woman apologized. "People were being...idiots. Now then, who am I speaking to?"

A soft, melodious giggle. "This is Mulan. It is nice to speak with you again, Rapunzel." the older woman's voice was a bit distorted from the distance.

Rapunzel suddenly felt nauseous. She was speaking with **Elsa's girlfriend**. "H...hey, Mulan! How's it going back in good ol' San Fran?" the brunette stammered, trying to keep her nervous giggling to an absolute minimum.

"It had gotten a bit colder lately. I am guessing that the weather in Alaska is much colder, though!" was Mulan's polite reply. "How are you all enjoying the ship and the amenities?"

Rapunzel clutched the phone with both hands, nausea making feel as though she wanted to **run** to the nearest bathroom and evacuate her lunch. "We're good! Fine!" she squeaked. Coughing several times, the brunette cleared her throat noisily, before continuing, "There's a ton of stuff on the boat to keep us busy. Elsa actually ran back there just now. See, we're in town but she wants to mail some letters, and they're back in the room, and...wait, what was your question again?"

Mulan laughed, the sound light and carefree. It washed even more guilt over Rapunzel. "It sounds like the three of you are very busy, today. I apologize for interrupting. Could you please give Elsa my warmest regards?" she finished quietly.

Rapunzel's shoulders slumped. "O...of course I will. Is there anything else you'd like me to do?" she asked nervously, trudging over to a nearby bench to sit down before she got too dizzy.

"Perhaps, if it's not too much trouble." Mulan quietly said. "Could you please give her a hug from me? And...well, I know, you are her cousin and have always looked out for her. Please keep doing that. I'm learning it's important for Elsa to always be reminded that there are people who care for her and...yes, care for her." The soft voice had hesitated near the end, and Rapunzel could almost **hear** the unspoken 'love her' in Mulan's tone.

Rapunzel smiled bitterly, swallowing any tears that threatened to emerge. "Of c...course, I will. I will hug her just for you...and I'll pass on your sweet message. She'll be...happy to hear that." the brunette said, **forcing** herself to sound upbeat and chipper. She spotted a public restroom right across the street.

"Thank you. I wish you and Anna an enjoyable trip, as well. Perhaps we can all get together again for Christmas, if there is another event similar to the one Anna hosted at Thanksgiving." Mulan suggested optimistically.

Rapunzel nodded, unable to conceal a sniffle or two. "Yeah! I'll talk to her. We'll make those plans, and of course you'll get an invite. Oops, Anna needs my help with something. I'm gonna go, okay?" the brunette's voice finished hurriedly, cracking at the end.

"Of course, take care of yourself. Goodbye." Mulan quietly said.

"Bye." Rapunzel replied, nauseous and completely exhausted.

She only had a minute to sit on the bench before Anna exited the store, proudly toting a bag. "Hey Punzie, check it out! Even though that guy and I had a huge argument, he still gave me a discount on this magnet set because of my…'encyclopedic knowledge of 1970s supergroups'. Ahh...finding more of my kind out in the wild is an awesome treat." Anna bragged, swinging the bag back and forth.

Rapunzel suddenly clutched her stomach, rising quickly from the bench, and moaning, "Oh god, my lunch isn't agreeing with me, Anna. I'm gonna run across the street and use the potty over there." She quickly handed Elsa's purse to the redhead, telling her that her sister should return any minute now.

Rapunzel had barely passed into the womens' restroom when a tear fell. She stumbled to a bathroom stall, falling to her knees and dry heaving. Her heart weighed heavy with guilt. "_I know I love Elsa, but...Mulan does too. Does Elsa **want** this opportunity to have a **normal** relationship?_" Rapunzel bit her lip, cursing. "_Just...no. Give Elsa her space to figure things out. Don't be a **brat**. Elsa **told** you she loves you. **Trust** that she'll do what's best for everybody._"

Sweat beaded on the brunette's forehead, and at length, she decided her lunch was not going to pay her another visit. She stood up on unsteady legs, and trudged to the sink to clean herself up. Elsa would be back any minute, and her blonde cousin didn't need any **more** reasons to worry.

* * *

"Oh my gosh, _Changing Tides_ is my new favorite store." Rapunzel declared, gently setting one quilt pattern book aside and reaching for another on the long, oak table. Quilts of every size and color were hung, draped, folded, and packed from floor to ceiling in the festive little shop.

Elsa nodded in agreement, idly browsing the collection of animal-themed quilts. "It feels so warm in here...and that's not just from the heat being turned way up." she grinned.

Rapunzel returned Elsa's smile, before quickly looking back to her book. She had told the blonde woman about her brief chat with Mulan, but she'd failed to pass on the promised hug as of yet. The guilt over the situation, as well as the desire to give Elsa the space she needed, gnawed at Rapunzel more and more with each passing hour.

Just then, Anna swooped down from the second floor, wearing a quilt as a cape. "I found the **Supergirls'** quilt!" she declared happily, swinging it off of her shoulders with a dramatic flourish.

Setting her patterns book aside, Rapunzel patted the empty space on her desk. "Let's see what you uncovered, oh travel buddy of mine."

Anna spread the quilt carefully over the desktop, smoothing out any noticeable wrinkles. She stood on Rapunzel's left side, and Elsa moved to stand on her right. Rapunzel blushed, swearing she could feel heat radiating from her blonde cousin.

"Alright, what do you think?!" Anna grinned, holding out her hands over the image. Three women were sitting in a hot tub, sharing drinks, and laughing. The knitted caption read '_Just Us Girls_'. "Oh, and look look! The hair colors match! **And!** These two are wearing two-piece swimsuits, while the blonde is rocking that more modest shawl and beach-skirt like a pro. It is **US!**" she exclaimed happily.

Elsa chuckled warmly, tracing a hand over the three embroidered girls. "It's got my vote." she mumbled with a tender smile.

Rapunzel cleared her throat and stood up. "Well then, it's time for the final test!" Walking around Anna to the end of the desk, the brunette took hold of the quilt and spread it out over her cousins' backs. "Grab onto it and wrap up, Supergirls!" she proclaimed, holding onto one corner and pulling it down over her shoulder snugly. Elsa snatched the other end and hauled it down. Both young women sandwiched Anna in the middle, and the redhead squealed happily as the blanket fell over her shoulders and back. They all huddled together under the quilt.

Elsa nudged Anna's shoulder and smiled at her tenderly. Anna put an arm around Elsa's waist and another around Rapunzel's, drawing them in closer together. Rapunzel made eye contact with Elsa before looking down at the desk, sporting a massive blush.

Several quiet, tender moments passed. Three bodies shivered, despite the ample body heat beneath the warm quilt. Three little stomachs performed gentle somersaults. At length, Anna **purred**. Her soft, happiness-infused voice declared, "I think we have a winner." Rapunzel and Elsa both nodded their heads in agreement. "And...since I found the quilt…" Anna began, drawing it back to her arms and folding it carefully, before blurting out, "...I get to pay for it!"

Rapunzel tried to lunge for the freckled young woman, but Anna made a clean getaway. The brunette snapped her fingers, muttering, "Oh, you brat!"

Rapunzel's jacket had slipped off, and Elsa picked it up, draping it over her cousin's shoulders. Rapunzel flinched at the contact, and Elsa noticed. "Hey...are you okay?" Elsa asked. She quickly rolled her eyes at her question. "I mean, of course you aren't, we're...things are up in the air."

Rapunzel released a guilt-laden sigh. "Mulan had another message for you." she revealed, quickly embracing Elsa. The brunette's body shook slightly, and Elsa's eyes were wide.

Elsa gasped, "I'm...I'm sorry you had to speak with her." She tugged at Rapunzel's jacket collar aimlessly. "I'll talk to her tonight."

Shrugging her shoulders, Rapunzel put on a brave smile, replying, "Don't rush it, Elsie. Figure it out at your speed. You know I'll always be here for you." Worrying her bottom lip, the brunette added quietly, "It's just hard to be...**close** to you sometimes."

Elsa nodded. "I...I love you. You're giving me so much...patience and space. I know I've put you in a horribly difficult spot, so I'll try to...not get **too** close while things are." Elsa shrugged helplessly, putting her hands right up above her head, muttering, "Up in the air. Whatever. I still love you."

"And I still love **you**." Rapunzel whispered hotly, voice cracking at the end. The brunette shivered, and pinched her cheeks in frustration. Meeting Elsa's eyes one last time, she finished with, "Take your **time**. Do what feels right for **you**. But **don't** take my avoiding you as meaning I don't **love you**. Staying away hurts like **hell**, but it's also the only thing that'll keep me sane." While Rapunzel was speaking, her hand had inadvertently grasped Elsa's and squeezed it tenderly. The blonde woman had clearly looked a bit overwhelmed, but Rapunzel immediately let go when she realized what she'd done.

Anna was just getting the quilt bagged up, so Elsa left her emotionally weary cousin with a reminder. "I **want** to be comfortable touching you again. Whether that's as friends or...as **more**. Just...wait for me a little longer. I **promise**."

Rapunzel smiled, pinching her cheeks to keep a tear from falling. "Your track record with promises **has **gotten better lately. What do you say we head in early...maybe find a little boat entertainment?"

Elsa smiled tenderly and nodded. "Sounds good to me."

"What sounds good?" Anna asked, holding the plastic bag with the Supergirls quilt inside behind her back. Elsa informed her sister of their thoughts, and she pursed her lips. Putting on the most intense puppy dog pout she could muster, the freckled young woman timidly asked, "I saw a piano bar lounge below the main deck. Simple, yummy foods and relaxing jazz. Maybe I could...escort you two there tonight? Make up for some of my absences…" She scuffed the toe of a shoe against the hardwood floor nervously.

Rapunzel **latched** onto Anna's right arm, grinning. "Sounds like a date, Banana."

Elsa clasped her sister's left hand to her own, nodding. "Lead on, oh Quilt-Mistress." Anna's blush intensified, and her heart fluttered madly. Whatever these beautiful feelings were, she **never** wanted them to leave.

* * *

Rapunzel had repeatedly insisted that even though her dress was ruined, Anna and Elsa should still wear their fancy outfits. She'd wear one of her simple sundresses, and would go find another high quality dress tomorrow.

"Hell no!" Anna retorted, yanking out a pair of tan slacks. "All for one and one for all, and the Musketeers don't have shit on Supergirls!"

Elsa agreed, unfolding a sharp-looking, long, black skirt. "We go together, we dress together."

Rapunzel pouted, and made them **swear** they'd wear their snazzy new outfits at LEAST twice more during the cruise, but secretly she was pleased they wouldn't be outclassing her by too much. She loved her girls, but she also wanted to look **damn fine** for them, too.

The atmosphere at the piano bar and lounge was quiet and pleasant. Smooth saxophones, horns, and piano sounds floated easily through the dimly lit place. People spoke in hushed tones, clinked glasses of wine, and partook of simple appetizers and salads. After the last few days of action, both physically and emotionally, the three young women were thrilled to be able to kick back and relax.

Anna in particular appeared to be in heaven. Slouched in their small corner booth between Elsa and Rapunzel, the redhead let the music carry her to wonderful places. Every so often she'd tilt her head from resting on one woman's shoulder and move it to her other neighbor's open shoulder. The three of them shared light chit chat about what was going on back home, and what their hopes for the new year were.

"Let's see. Band practice, land a few more gigs. I know Mer's ready to be signed **yesterday**, but we really need to tighten our sound and kick out several solid originals before we even **think** about approaching a label." Anna mused, quite enjoying the peach smell of Rapunzel's perfume. "I talked with Hiccup yesterday. Shop's fine, business is a little slow. Pets are all fine, and your cats are even treating him nicer." the redhead said, winking at Rapunzel knowingly.

The brunette nodded. "Yeah, they are little shits, but mama loves them anyway." She put her elbows on the table and rested her chin in her hands thoughtfully. "Next year? Work, work. Mostly for that nerd over there, through winter and spring." Rapunzel giggled, sharing a hesitant look with Elsa. "Try to get some of my stuff shown at local galleries. Start planning my new apartment...again, with the help of our talented, **beautiful** architect." Elsa blushed at the compliment, coughing politely.

"I'll admit, what you told me about your plans does sound...exciting to design." Elsa replied, shivering pleasantly as Anna moved her head from Rapunzel's shoulder and onto the blonde's. "Keep up with the band's finances. Believe it or not, 'Don't Ask Me I Don't F-ing Know' has landed that high schooler's youtube page five thousand new subscribers." Anna's jaw dropped in surprise. Elsa chuckled, before continuing. "Patience, dear. The music store is ahead of schedule, which means it's almost at the halfway point. The project was slated for six months, however, it looks like it'll be closer to five." The blonde woman trailed off uncertainly, fiddling with her napkin.

A pang of sadness struck Anna and Rapunzel in their hearts. "March…" Anna muttered wistfully. She gently hooked arms with Elsa, shivering. Rapunzel bit her bottom lip, looking out into the restaurant in barely restrained sadness.

Elsa shook her head quickly, realizing the somber mood she had set. "Oh, well, Jesus. Of **course** I'm not going back to New York after this project is done, you dummies!" she blurted out, understanding what had her girls so down in the dumps.

"You're **staying?!**" Anna blubbered happily, hugging Elsa's left arm tightly.

Rapunzel said nothing, but Elsa saw her subtly brushing a tear from the corner of her eyes. "Nerdface." she whispered at length, voice cracking and grinning widely.

"Of **course** I'm staying." Elsa confirmed, mildly exasperated. "Granted, I don't exactly **know** where I'll live long-term, or where I can find work here-"

Without thinking, Rapunzel interrupted her older cousin. "Elsie, you're gonna fucking live with me for as long as you want to!" she exclaimed hotly, blushing immediately afterwards with a grimace at her emotional outburst.

Anna giggled warmly, elbowing her cousin fondly. "I guess **that's** settled. And don't even play, Elsa. You're so fucking talented, you'll have firms here lining up around the **block** to hire you. And I **know** you're gonna kill this latest project, guaranteeing a frickin' awesome letter of recommendation from your boss." The redhead nodded after her explanation, satisfied that her sister really was amazing.

Elsa shrugged self deprecatingly. "They won't be pleased I'm leaving...I was on track to make associate. But...they **know** about my commitment to family." She shared meaningful looks with both Anna and Rapunzel. "My family."

The rest of the evening passed in a quiet haze of warm conversation and warm smiles. Every so often Anna would peer around, expecting to see Meg. She was fully prepared to **hide under the table** to avoid being spotted by her boisterous, energetic lover. She was quite sure they'd get together again before the end of the cruise, but not tonight. Tonight she was with the women in her life who she loved.

* * *

"Alright travel buddy, out with it!" Anna pestered, nudging Rapunzel as the two sat at the bar. The redhead's eyes kept drifting back to her cousin's new dress. The different shades of brown and orange really complemented both her hair and her figure. "_Her figure? Damn, how much alcohol is **in** these things?! I mean, of course Punzie has a rockin' bod...wait, what was I saying?"_ Anna's thoughts swam as her several nights of drinking on the cruise were beginning to take a toll on her.

Rapunzel pouted, folding her arms and rolling her forehead on the bar counter. "Out with nothin', I'm out and proud!" she proclaimed confidently. "I'm not hiding anything, I love you and I love Elsa and I love Captain Hot Hips and I love little miss perfect Mulan."

Anna gave her cousin a lopsided smile. "Yeah, how about that little minx. Just sneaking in and snatching Elsa up. What's **up** with that?!"

Rapunzel shrugged, plastering on her best impression of a 'who the fuck even knows' face while she threw her hands up in the air. "I don't know and I won't worry! Elsa will handle it. She's a big...pretty...pretty big...girl." The brunette's face grew wistful, just as Anna let out a roar of laughter.

"Elsa's pretty big! Oh my **god**, I'm so telling her you said that!" Anna squealed, slapping the counter.

Rapunzel moaned piteously, clinging to her cousin's right arm and rubbing her hair against it. "No no no, please pretty pleasies, don't tell Elsa that. She's tough but she's so...bubbles, you know?"

"Bubbles?!" Anna exclaimed, now positively dying of laughter.

Rapunzel growled in frustration, smacking herself in the forehead. "No, I mean she's...so damn...**fragile **too! She's tough but **fragile!**" The brunette put a finger to her lips and slung an arm around Anna's freckled shoulders. "Shh, must keep quiet, keep the secret. No telling, no hurting Elsa. **Right?"**

Anna shook her head, mind dizzy from all the words Rapunzel was lobbing at her. But she clearly made out 'no hurting Elsa', and that was, without a doubt, the truest thing she'd ever heard. "Right. No hurting Elsa."

Rapunzel's shoulders slumped. She folded her arms on the bar again, muttering, "Oh, I'm drunk very...and I have a dress pretty…"

Anna leaned over, tenderly squeezing her dazed cousin's bicep, and whispered, "And no hurting you, love. **No hurting you.**"

* * *

"No. No. **No.**" Elsa grumbled, mashing the backspace button with her sore thumb. Rapunzel had informed the sisters she was going to do a bit of dress shopping, but Anna refused to let the brunette go alone. Thus, Elsa was alone in the penthouse at 9:30 p.m., attempting to compose a text to Mulan that was not an outright **lie**, but there was no way she could tell her girlfriend the truth.

_It's a foregone conclusion at the point. It was decided the moment Rapunzel confessed._

"Maybe I am just ignoring the obvious." Elsa muttered, absentmindedly sticking another pillow behind her back so she could sit up straighter in bed. "We'd **never** be able to reveal our relationship. Or at least...we'd have to be **very** selective with who we told." The blonde woman pursed her lips. "_Fuck it._" she thought stubbornly. "_For Punzie, I'd do it. I'd do it all._"

**_"Mulan. I got your message, and your hug. Thank you. I hope you're doing well, also. We went out to walk around Juneau today, and were able to visit several interesting stores. We bought a-"_**

"No." Elsa ground her teeth in frustration. "Delete. Delete. **Delete.**" She shook her phone harshly, roughly three more failed texts away from hurling it against the wall. "_Don't waste her time. Basic pleasantries, then get...get down to it._" A new message began to form in her mind and, heart weighing heavily, she again began to compose.

**_"Mulan. Thank you for your warm wishes, and I hope this message finds you well. I am having...relationship related difficulty right now. My intent is not to alarm you, but I think we may have rushed into a relationship before I was fully emotionally ready to understand the difficulties I would face. There are things I don't understand, and I think we would both be better off if we took some time apart. It's cliche to say 'it's not you, it's me', isn't it? But you truly are wonderfully patient, kind, intelligent, and beautiful. I apologize if I have wasted your time, but I do wish to remain in contact, and remain friends, if that would be acceptable to you. Until next we speak. Elsa~"_**

Exhaling loudly, Elsa stared at the composed text. Her thumb hovered over the 'send' button for several agonizing minutes. Each minute seemed to stretch on longer than the one prior.

_Do it. Just break her heart and get it over with. Do it so you can be with Rapunzel **finally.**_

Suddenly, Elsa's breathing calmed. Her heart slowed from a stampede to a trot. A serene peace settled over her thoughts. Closing her eyes for several seconds, she took a deep, cleansing breath. She opened her eyes, and pressed 'send'. Immediately afterwards, she placed the phone on the nearby nightstand, and went out to the balcony.

Unlike the other night, tonight's chilling air felt **invigorating**. She'd made a decision, and she'd made it for **herself**.

_Yes, good, now send Rapunzel a message. Tell her you're ready to be with her._

"_But...I'm **not** ready to be with her._" Elsa thought, somewhere between wryly and flat out honestly.

_You're not...look, you'll never be a perfect partner. It's **impossible**._

"_I don't expect perfection from myself any more. But I can be better. I can **communicate** better. I'm going to **have **to. Punzie is used to maintaining relationships with three or more people at the same time!"_

_ Just one person has the potential to be more complicated than a handful all at once._

_ "Even so. I don't want to just agree and rush into it. I want to **talk about it.** That...that's what we're going to do."_

Every point Elsa's subconscious brought up, she refuted easily and confidently. She knew there would be screw-ups, by both her and Rapunzel. If this was going to work: if they were going to **believe** this would last until death, there could be no closing of eyes before leaping. Elsa would keep her eyes wide open, for each step forward, and each step backward.

Because it wasn't about being perfect. It wasn't about the destination. It was about learning **together**. Succeeding **together**. Failing **together**.

The blonde woman shook her cold limbs and turned to return to the warmth of the penthouse. Her subconscious had one more thought for her to consider. One she did not have an answer to.

_Rapunzel likes sex. Apparently more than Anna does. Do with that information what you will._

* * *

**_"Elsa. Thank you for your honesty. I hope you are still well. I think I was too confident about my own ability to be in a satisfying relationship with you, an asexual. I did not consider your relationship niavete to be a difficulty. I should have. If you believe you are not ready, then I respect that, and I respect you telling me up front. I would greatly like to remain friends with you, however. If for no other reason than to try rock climbing again, ha ha. I consider you a dear friend, and should you ever have the need to talk, I am just a phone call away. Mulan~"_**

Elsa whistled lowly. "Thank god." she muttered, breathing a sigh of relief at her girlfriend's favorable response. "_Wait. Ex-girlfriend, I suppose."_ the blonde woman thought wryly. She briefly considered how people might feel after a girlfriend became an ex. Despite her limited experience, common sense told her that her outcome with Mulan was among the more favorable.

_And she'll be both the first and last 'ex' you'll ever have. Unless things fall apart between you and Rapunzel, but I **know** you don't want to think about that outcome._

_ "No."_ Elsa thought grimly. "_I don't...but I will. We will. We'll talk about it and prepare for it, because that's part of communication and being **prepared**." _She shook her head, slapping her cheeks several times to wake up. The girls should be back any time now, which meant-

Elsa's train of thought was interrupted by the front door being pushed open with such gusto that it banged into the rubber door stopper with a loud ***BANG***. Elsa's body jerked and she bounced nearly a foot off of the mattress in shock.

"Lady and...that's it!" Anna announced, curtsying in the doorway dramatically before stepping inside and presenting the brunette behind her. "Tonight, for your **very special** entertainment, we have the Burrito Dress!"

Elsa poked her head into the living room, hair comically disheveled and glasses akimbo. She brushed her black lock of hair behind her left ear and watched as Rapunzel sauntered into the room. She wore a sinfully short dress, colored with a mix of sepias, browns, and oranges. A sunshine yellow waistband set the entire look off, and Rapunzel twirled playfully, declaring, "Everybody loves a burrito!"

Elsa shook her head and chuckled at the two women. "I'm guessing there was a stop off somewhere for a drink?"

Strutting past Elsa and giving her a pat on the cheek, Anna grinned, "Or three. Light stuff, so we won't feel bad in the morning." Leaning in to whisper in her sister's ear, Anna said, "Play up how nice her dress is. She's been down about something lately, but won't tell me what." With that the redhead sauntered into the bedroom, proclaiming, "I'm getting my PJs on for bed! The bathroom is mine!"

Rapunzel took several steps more, clearly a shade further than tipsy. When her eyes finally met Elsa's, she blushed and looked at the ground. One high heel insistently toed a small divot into the oriental rug.

Elsa took the last few steps, stopping a few feet from her cousin. Leaning down until she made eventual eye contact with the suddenly bashful brunette, Elsa lowly said, "That is a very beautiful dress. But the dress means nothing if the body underneath it isn't beautiful as well, and you've got that covered."

Rapunzel smiled impishly, giving Elsa a scandalized stare. "Elsie! Are you picturing me **naked?!**" she whispered fiercely.

Elsa blanched. She stammered out, "No, I'm not. I...I wasn't! I mean, of course you are, look at you!" She stopped babbling at that point when she noticed Rapunzel giggling madly. The brunette's face was bright red, and she stumbled briefly. Elsa took her lightly by her shoulders and guided her to a seated position. "Okay, okay there, smiley. Just sit down...Punzie, you're gonna pass out if you keep laughing like that." Shaking her head wryly, she added, "I **am** glad I can get that kind of a laugh out of you...even if it is at my own expense."

After several more seconds, Rapunzel's giggles faded away, and she was left slowly catching her breath. "I'm sorry, Elsie. Sorry I'm acting like a lonely butt." the brunette mumbled, slurring a few words despite the fierce look of concentration she was wearing.

"Don't you worry, dear." Elsa assured her. "How about we get you in bed, hmm?" She stood to guide Rapunzel to the bedroom, but the brunette tugged on Elsa's sweater insistently.

"I didn't tell Anna anything, nope, no, nothing." Rapunzel swore, waving her hands side to side in front of her face for added emphasis. "I mean, there's nothing **between** us yet, or ever, but you know, I'm patient, **so **patient. I'm so patient it makes me throw up sometimes!"

The brunette looked as though that last statement was about to send her into giggle fits, so Elsa quietly whispered, "I texted with Mulan tonight."

Rapunzel went completely silent. A somber, wistful look appeared on her face, and had Elsa not known better she would have sworn her cousin had sobered up **instantly** from her last statement. The brunette licked her lips nervously, before whispering, "Mulan is so nice, really nice. A real **sweet-pea sweetie pie**." She traced small circles on the lap of her new dress for several moments, before standing up and moving towards the bedroom. "I think I'll go to bed now." she spoke in a monotone voice."

"Rapunzel…" Elsa whispered, standing up to go after her, but at that moment Anna exited the bathroom and saw her still-dressed cousin moseying towards the bed.

"Oh, come here sleepy-face, let's get you out of that dress and into a nightie." Anna cooed, deftly unzipping her cousin's dress and tossing it over her dresser. Quick as lightning, she retrieved one of Rapunzel's little nightgowns and slid it over the older girl's head.

Elsa sighed wistfully, standing next to the doorway and listening to Anna take care of Rapunzel. "Okay, Sleeping Beauty. You pick where you want to sleep." Elsa heard the soft rustle of fabric, followed by Anna humming softly. "Now point to where you want me to sleep...okay, then."

A wave of longing crashed into Elsa's heart. Quietly, she rummaged through her cousin's purse, until she found the younger woman's cell phone. She crept into the bedroom, and locked eyes with Anna. The redhead was laying in the middle of the bed, almost spooning against Rapunzel, who had one hand loosely clasping Anna's.

"Lights?" Elsa whispered, to which her sister nodded sleepily. The blonde woman turned off the lights, and removed her sweater, deciding to sleep in only pajama bottoms and a sports bra for the night. She whispered a quiet prayer to Rapunzel's Goddess of the Sun, and tiptoed over to the brunette's nightstand. She didn't make eye contact with Rapunzel, instead choosing to lay her phone face-up next to the alarm clock.

Crawling into bed on the opposite side, Elsa's head hit the pillow, and she felt completely drained. There was one thing yet to do. No, wait, two things. Anna's right hand slapped against the blonde woman's right arm several times insistently, until Elsa intertwined their fingers. The redhead sighed pleasantly, and snuggled deeper into her pillow collection.

Elsa composed one more text for the evening. **_"Punzie. I broke up with Mulan. I want to be brave, but I don't want to be reckless. Can we please talk tomorrow night about...our relationship? Elsa~"_** Swallowing thickly, Elsa hit 'send', and squeezed Anna's hand gently for good luck. Anna squeezed hers right back.

Several seconds later, Rapunzel's phone buzzed, and the screen flashed. Elsa's heart was in her throat, wondering if her cousin had already fallen asleep. A tired sigh, followed by the movement of the soft glow of her screen across the bedroom ceiling told Elsa everything she needed to know.

Elsa waited. One minute. Two minutes. Five minutes. Perhaps Rapunzel had fallen asleep before she got her message?

Suddenly, Elsa's phone buzzed **in her hand** and it nearly gave her a heart attack. Scrolling dumbly to the top of her messages, she saw one from Rapunzel, and her heart lodged in her throat. She selected the message, and read its contents.

**_"nerdfaec. well talk 2moro. im druk and my herat hurts. i lov you so much. im tireddd look over heer so i can go 2 slepe. punz~"_**

Elsa blinked several times, before quietly rolling to face Anna's back. She propped herself up on her arm and peered over her sister's shoulder.

There, head buried in a pillow and face lit by the soft glow of her cell phone, laid Rapunzel. Tear streaks shone prominently in the dim light, and her eyes were half closed. She locked eyes with Elsa, and the blonde woman swore her heart was going to pound right out of her chest. Rapunzel smiled crookedly, and blew Elsa a little kiss.

"_I love you."_ Elsa thought, and her mouth moved to silently form those same words. She watched Rapunzel's eyes positively **light up** with joy. They shared a stare for ten minutes, broken only by necessary blinking.

At length, Anna began to snore, and Rapunzel choked out a giggle. Elsa gave her precious sister a lopsided smile, before receiving another silent message from her cousin. "_Go to bed, nerd."_ those pouty lips said. Elsa bit her bottom lip in barely restrained joy, and rested her head on her pillow once more.

Sleep would be long in coming, but love had finally arrived.


	27. Chapter 27: A small fuss

**Chapter twenty-seven**

**A small fuss**

Rapunzel opened a bleary eye, and the first thing she noticed was that the sun had already risen to bathe the bed in sunlight from the balcony window. She found herself pressed up against Anna's back, with her face full of copper hair.

Apparently, at some point during the night, Rapunzel had made a sleep-lunge for Elsa. The blonde woman was still fast asleep on her back, still holding Anna's other hand. Anna's head rested on her sister's chest, while the redhead's legs were oddly canted and stretched across Elsa's knees.

"Mmmph...hot." Elsa grumbled in her sleep, rolling to her left and swinging her right arm over, swatting Anna's shoulder accidentally. The blonde's left hand kept gripping Anna's other hand tightly, and her legs kicked feebly in a vain attempt to get the freckled legs off of hers.

"Hnnngh...hand…" Rapunzel moaned in confusion when she was unable to wiggle the fingers on her right hand. The brunette thrashed uncomfortably for a few seconds, before she froze. "_My right arm's asleep. Anna has it trapped and I can't feel it. **If I move wrong I could break it!**" _Her heart roared to life as she squealed in panic, directly into Anna's ear, while leaning backwards in an attempt to pull her arm free of her cousin's iron grip. "Anna! My **arm** **fell off**!"

Anna was startled from sleep, feeling suddenly accosted from both sides. "Whu...wazzit? Arm?" She looked down at her chest, still half asleep, and noticed Rapunzel's now pale arm clasped between hers. "Punzie...found your arm…" the redhead sleepily mumbled, rolling towards Elsa and finishing with, "Mmm...Elsa you escaped me…"

"**Fucking fuck!**" Rapunzel screeched, feeling a tug on her lifeless shoulder. She groaned, before lunging on top of Anna, thrashing and wiggling her limp arm.

"Oof! Hey...**ow!**" Anna groaned, catching one of Rapunzel's knees to her belly. She released the brunette's arm, and Rapunzel just collapsed on top of Anna, who then fell on top of Elsa.

"Aahhhh?!" Elsa cried, feeling the weight of two women spill onto her back.

"**Nobody move!**" Rapunzel shrieked, flopping on top of the pile like a fish out of water as she wriggled her arm free of the pile of bodies. Blood flow slowly returned to the limp limb, and she groaned pitifully, "Oh god, pins and needles, kill me **now**."

With a mighty heave, Anna managed to push herself and her cousin off of Elsa. Tilting to the side, she unceremoniously dumped Rapunzel back onto the bed like a sack of potatoes. "Somebody needs a straitjacket when we share a bed." she groaned, lightly patting Elsa on her shoulder while she massaged her sore stomach. "You okay there, champ?"

Elsa shook her head groggily, rolling onto her back to look up at Anna. "Yeah, I love you both, but sharing a bed is like doing extreme sports." The blonde woman scrunched her face, eyes blinking several times in the sunlight. Anna stared down at her, unblinking. Her mouth hung open slightly. "What, do I have a black eye from last night?"

Anna squawked in embarrassment. "Wardrobe malf...malfunction!" she mumbled, falling backwards off of her sister's lap, and right off the bed as well. She hit the carpeted floor with a solid ***thump***.

Elsa and Rapunzel sat up, leaning over the edge of the bed to check on the fallen redhead. "Eight point five for style." Rapunzel wisecracked, giving her cousin a wry grin. She looked over to Elsa, who was still looking down in concern. "Oh." the brunette breathed, lips suddenly going dry as she noticed the right half of Elsa's sports bra had been peeled off during the night. A pale breast and a modest pink nipple were on display for all to see. Rapunzel's face felt **on fire**, and she blurted out, "Elsa, your boob!"

"My what?!" Elsa looked down, eyes going wide and mouth gaping. She quickly corrected the sports bra slip, tucking the escapee back in its fabric prison. Shoulders drooping in mortification, she retreated out of bed and towards the bathroom. Anna sat up groggily on the floor, rubbing her backside. "Are you okay?" Elsa asked her sister in a small, mortified voice.

Anna nodded, wincing as she gave Elsa a soft grin. "Yeah. Sorry if I made you uncomfortable. But from a mostly unbiased viewpoint, you know, uh...two thumbs up." Rapunzel snorted mirthfully, and Elsa gave her sister a sheepish half-grin.

"You dorks. I'm going to take a shower **forever**." Elsa muttered. Anna nodded, deciding she hadn't quite had enough sleep, and hauled a comforter off of the bed and onto the floor. She rolled up like a happy little hot dog, face still red from Elsa's incident.

Rapunzel caught Elsa's gaze as the blonde woman headed towards the bathroom door. The brunette rubbed her eyes sleepily and smiled tenderly at her cousin. She offered a tiny wave, which Elsa returned. The older woman's blush **tripled** in intensity, and despite her recent wardrobe snafu, a dopey grin spread across her face.

"_We **love** each other._" both women thought at the exact same moment in time.

"Don't take forever, Elsie!" Anna's muffled voice chided from her warm hot dog blanket. "There's an **epic** karaoke bar in town that I'm **dying** to take you guys to!"

* * *

"Music is played for love. Cruisin' is made for love. I love it when we're cruisin' together!" Anna and Elsa sang, finishing the Huey Lewis and Gwyneth Paltrow remake of the Smokey Robinson hit with a flourish. The karaoke bar erupted in raucous cheers, with several patrons calling for an encore.

Rapunzel whistled boisterously from their booth, standing up on the seat and waving her BLT in the direction of her cousins. Her right hand held her smartphone as steadily as she could manage, recording the two young womens' duet.

The warm stage lights shone down on the two young women, illuminating their flushed faces. Anna took several grand bows, thanking the crowd. The thrill of performing caused a heady rush of adrenaline to pump through her body, and every nerve of hers was **singing**. She quickly stepped aside, presenting Elsa, who gave a small, embarrassed wave. Anna grasped her sister's hand, squeezing it, and raising them both overhead. Quickly, the blonde woman yanked that same hand, hauling her off-stage as the patrons continued to applaud.

Soon after, they arrived back at their booth, to the unadulterated gushing of Rapunzel. "Anna, well shit, **nobody** can tell you what you don't already know! And nerdface, you've still got that academy choir girl swagger!" She reached out and pinched each of their cheeks enthusiastically.

Elsa quietly took her seat. "I said I'd do a song, and that's exactly what I did." she muttered, bowing her head as close to her plate of tilapia and mashed potatoes as she could without actually getting a face full of food. The blonde woman's thudding heart slowly calmed down, and the adrenaline left her body as she took small bites of her meal.

Anna, however, was simply **over the moon**. "That was a damn fine dual mic and sound system setup for a regular old karaoke bar!" she exclaimed, popping a cold french fry in her mouth. "And my duet partner. **Thank you**." She muttered tenderly to Elsa, hugging her mid-bite sister.

Elsa nodded, face still flushed, replying, "It **was** kind of exhilarating. I...I wouldn't be

opposed to doing it again some time." Anna's face positively **lit up**, and Elsa quickly amended that to, "Some **day**."

The redhead chuckled and nodded, making meaningful eye contact with Rapunzel. She quietly slid her hand across the table, and the brunette slipped her phone back into her hand. The two shared a secretive smile.

Elsa mumbled around her mouthful of fish, "I saw the red light, you clever girl." Rapunzel sighed and hung her head at being caught, while Anna chuckled dryly. "I will **never ever ever** watch a recording of myself singing!" the blonde woman vowed.

Anna took Rapunzel's hand again, exclaiming, "Well, **we **sure will. Our **star vocalist** made her epic debut today." Elsa shook her head, face aglow and muttering something about 'god damn phones'.

"Star vocalist indeed!" came a familiar voice from the booth next to theirs, behind Anna and Elsa. Rapunzel was the first to look up, and spot Meg's smug grin. The chestnut haired teenager was peeking over the booth divider at the three young women, and the brunette felt mildly annoyed.

"You mean daddy actually lets you off the ship?" Rapunzel joked, grinning sardonically at Meg.

Meg scratched the air in front of her playfully, remarking, "**Rawr**. Kitty's got claws! Dusty, you didn't mention you were so fucking **talented!**" she said, tousling Anna's copper hair.

"Dusty?" Elsa chuckled, coughing on her bite of fish as she laughed at the nickname. Wiping her mouth daintily with a napkin, she remarked, "Never heard that one before, Anna. Makes you sound like a **cowgirl**."

Meg grinned challengingly. "Oh, she knows a thing or two about **riding**." Elsa's jaw went slack and she blushed profusely. Anna intervened.

"Alright Meg, what's up? Elsa doesn't like that kind of talk." the freckled young woman said, feeling mildly intruded on.

"Sorry, I'm sorry." Meg replied, holding her hands up in a conciliatory gesture. "I didn't see you around yesterday, and I wanted to show you around to a few of the hot spots while we're docked."

Anna folded her arms, arching a wry eyebrow. "You could show **all of us**…" she began, but Elsa quietly interrupted her.

"Anna, it's really okay. I think I've had enough excitement for one day." Elsa said, patting her sister's forearm lightly.

Anna's shoulders slumped. "Sorry. You really weren't that comfortable up there. I didn't mean to pressure you and wear you out." she apologized, sulking a little.

Elsa shook her head, placing a hand on a freckled shoulder. "No, **no**. I **wanted** to do that with you. It...it really meant a lot to me." She leaned forward and whispered to Anna, "I think Rapunzel's a little homesick. Why don't I take her back to the ship for a little R and R, while you explore the town some more with your friend, hmm?"

Anna nodded, wanting her cousin to feel better than she did last night. She met her sister's stare half-heartedly, muttering, "You promise we'll all do something together tonight? **And** tomorrow? **And **every day after that?"

"Mmmhmm." Elsa assured her, squeezing her shoulder one last time. "Go over there and keep your friend company. We'll finish up here and head out. Text me when you're on your way back, and I'll have a special treat waiting for you."

Anna blushed lightly, and smiled. "My bet is on ice cream, even though being with the two of you is the only treat I really want." She shared a hug with her sister, before reaching across the table and squeezing Rapunzel's hand. "Have fun and feel better." Anna whispered warmly.

Rapunzel nodded. "Don't stay out too late, Banana. We'll keep the bed warm for you."

That last statement caused Anna's heart to clench in a sweetly pleasant way, and she begrudgingly slid out of their booth with one final wave, before joining Meg next door.

Rapunzel pursed her lips thoughtfully, while tapping her chin. "Methinks Anna's getting tired of her little 'friend'."

Elsa nodded, chuckling. "Did you see the look on her face? I'd never seen her look so **annoyed!**" The blonde woman folded her arms on the table, finishing with, "Well, I know Anna. She'll end it when she's ready to." She slid her hand gingerly across the table, brushing her fingertips with Rapunzel's. The brunette's breath hitched, and she bit her bottom lip. Elsa quietly whispered, "We can have some alone time, too. I mean...if you're ready to...talk?"

Rapunzel nodded, body humming with barely concealed nervous anticipation. "I am, Elsie. Let's go and...talk."

* * *

"Can I get you anything? Iced tea? Coffee? Ice cream?" Elsa asked Rapunzel, fidgeting in her chair as her hands idly rubbed the leggings of her Wal-Mart pajamas. The blonde woman had moved the two leather recliners so that they were face to face.

Rapunzel, seated cross-legged on the recliner opposite her blonde cousin, cocked her head to one side in mild amusement. The brunette was wearing her alligator onesie, figuring that a topic as serious as the one they were about to delve into could stand to have a little tension breaker. "No thanks, Abby. How about you...can I get you a Caf-Pow or something?"

Elsa chuckled loudly, cringing at how nervous it came out. At length, she announced, "I have a list. Of things to talk about, I mean." Rapunzel nodded supportively, gesturing for her to continue. "Okay, so, I'm guessing you want to hear about my conversation with Mulan?" she began.

Rapunzel shrugged. "I trust you, Elsie. But okay, let's hear it."

Elsa pursed her lips, momentarily collecting her thoughts. "I told her that I wasn't **prepared** for a relationship. Emotionally, I mean. And mentally, too. She and I never talked about rules or expectations; she always seemed to be keen on going with whatever I did." Elsa looked away with a hint of guilt.

Rapunzel clasped her hands beneath her chin, and replied, "She was trying to make you feel comfortable. But there is such a thing as too much one-sided comfort in a relationship."

Elsa nodded, idly reaching into her pocket and pulling out a piece of string. While speaking, she tied the two ends together and started occupying her hands with making a cat's cradle. "I found out I needed...**wanted**...rules. I worry that she would have accepted me even if I told her I...cheated. She was patient almost to the point of enabling."

Rapunzel couldn't help cracking a small grin. "So what you're saying is that...you'd like to be with somebody who **challenges** you?"

"I think so, yes." Elsa replied, hands deftly manipulating the string, and mind very grateful for the slight distraction. "Relationships, at least my limited understanding of them, are supposed to be about compromise. My ambivalence towards...sex...as well as my aversion to romantic **touching**. She just laid down and accepted whatever boundaries I set, not offering any suggestions or commentary. Nobody should have full authority in a relationship, least of all me." The blonde woman finished her statement on a dejected note.

Rapunzel folded her arms, and interjected. "Alright, that's fair. Mulan probably had **needs** that weren't being met by you. She never talked about her needs. As long as yours were being filled, that was all that mattered. Yeah...that is not a healthy basis for a relationship."

Elsa nodded. She glanced to the side, momentarily at a loss for words.

Rapunzel snapped her fingers, getting the blonde's attention. "Hey! That's not your fault. Mulan's a sweetheart, but she was **too eager** to please you. Like...yeah, maybe you aren't into sex, but you're still a **person**. She should have...well, shit, there's no point in troubleshooting it now." the brunette muttered, shrugging.

"She wants to be friends, and I'd like that." Elsa said, frustratedly trying to untangle her string's knot. "Honestly, I **want** to see what she's like when she isn't giving in to my every request." Her cousin nodded, smiling in agreement. "So, maybe we'll get together sometime before Christmas. That's...that's that."

Rapunzel smiled impishly, mumbling, "I'm kind of anxious to see your friendship with her. Relationships that end on good terms can turn into some damn rewarding friendships."

Elsa hummed quietly in agreement, finally tossing her cats' cradle string onto the coffee table in defeat. Her hands trembled slightly, as she said, "I guess that about covers...that. Next on my list." She leaned over, opened her purse which was lying on the floor, and pulled out an envelope. An envelope that had clearly been taped back together, and bore a faded blue snowflake sticker on the flap. The blonde woman handed it to Rapunzel, whispering, "You...this has always been for you."

Rapunzel gasped, before a lopsided smile broke out on her face. "Oh my, a letter from my **admirer**." she said, tenderness laced in the final word. Her thumb gently broke the seal of the old tape, and she withdrew a folded sheet of lined notebook paper, also carefully taped back together.

Gently unfolding the letter, Rapunzel took a deep breath, before Elsa quietly interjected, "You...you don't have to read it here." she mumbled lamely, dark blush staining her cheeks and pale hands wrung together.

"I know I don't have to." Rapunzel replied serenely. "But, I'm **going to**." Elsa sighed, ducking her head slightly in embarrassment, yet her eyes never left her brunette cousin. "Dearest pretty girl. I love the way you laugh. I love the way you skip down the hallways. I love the way your tongue pokes out of your mouth a little when you're working on a math problem. I love how you always volunteer to stay after class to help students or teachers. I love the way you light up any room you're in. I love every time you look at me, and I always hope the next look is right around the corner. I shouldn't love you...but I do. Whenever you're around, I feel so safe. I love the way you believe in me. I love the way you believe in **yourself**. I'll always love you for all these reasons, and lots more, but if I could be with you every day, I'd show how I love you so much more. Love, your not-secret admirer. **Elsa**."

Rapunzel's voice had become more broken and her eyes more tearful with each sentence she read. When she finally finished, she carefully folded the letter back up, placed it in the envelope, and pressed it gently against her chest. Her shoulders heaved, her nose sniffled, and she sobbed unabashedly.

Elsa leaned forward, placing a hand on her cousin's alligator pajama foot, and squeezed, tenderly saying, "And I still mean every word of it...dearest pretty girl." She continued gently massaging Rapunzel's foot, while she slowly rocked back and forth, her red, puffy eyes never leaving her cousin's.

* * *

"Who the hell takes a cruise to Juneau, Alaska, just because they have a Kidsport for adults?!" Anna exclaimed for the third time that afternoon, squatting low suddenly to avoid losing her balance. The foot wide platform, covered in a soft, blue mat that reminded the redhead of high school gym class, had begun to sway back and forth. She looked down **again**, and instantly regretted it **again**, despite the extra large inflated cushion ten feet below. Vertigo caused her to wobble precariously, and Meg, who was standing right across from her, pointed her jousting baton at Anna menacingly.

"Probably the same people who take this cruise every week for three months straight, Dusty." Meg hollered, hopping back and forth easily on the wavering balance beam.

"Okay there, Hips McFlips!" Anna groaned, thrusting her jousting baton forward several times half-heartedly, only risking baby steps forward at this point. "Now you're just showing off!"

Meg chuckled, idly twirling her jousting baton over her head. "Nah, that's not showing off." she taunted. Taking several large steps backwards, she proceeded to run directly at Anna. The panicked redhead frantically held her jousting baton out in front. Meg dove forwarded into a one-handed cartwheel, easily maneuvering her baton. Her feet hit the ground a yard away from Anna, and Meg exploded from her crouch. She sailed over top of her lover, **barely** grazing copper hair, before sticking the landing directly behind Anna. "**That** is showing off!"

Anna did her best impersonation of a war cry, spinning around while brandishing her baton, but Meg merely ducked and slapped the redhead against her side with the baton's padded end. Anna squawked in panic, teetered on the edge of the balance beam, before falling off the edge. She landed butt first on the soft air mattress, and Meg stood over her, baton raised high in the air. "Fuckin' victory!" she cried.

Anna thrashed around helplessly on the large air mattress, and Meg shook her head with a wry chuckle. "Having trouble, Dusty? Hang on, I'll help." The chestnut-haired woman tossed her baton over the other side, and jumped down into the other mattress.

Pushing her way through the lightly inflated fabric, Meg finally reached the end of hers and stepped onto the floor. She slapped on Anna's air mattress, saying, "Need me to send in the rescue squad?" She heard a faint moan, and panicked. Taking quick action to deflate the mattress, the fabric rapidly lost air, and Meg was able to wade through the airless fabric to get to Anna.

The freckled young woman was drenched in sweat, clutching her head and very pale. Her body thrashed feebly, and Meg drew her onto her lap. "Talk to me, Dusty. What's going on?"

Anna couldn't hear a sound. She couldn't see anything. Pain thundered through her skull. stealing her breath and convulsing her muscles. "Falling." she muttered feverishly, the throbbing from her scar having her verging on unconsciousness. "**Elsa**."

A wall. Anna was staring at a wall. The wall was covered in vines, and smelled of mildew and moss. Chubby, calloused hands gripped and pulled, hauling the ten year old's body higher and higher. The wall was only twelve feet tall, but it seemed to stretch on **forever**.

"**ANNA!**" A blood curdling scream from behind her. Elsa. Why was Elsa yelling? Wait, Elsa took her blindfold off?! This was supposed to be a surprise!

**"ANNA, STOP! PLEASE!**" Elsa shrieked again. But why stop? The top of the wall was **almost** in reach. Then, Anna could say it. She could proclaim it. She would shout it for all the world to hear. What was she going to shout? One more good, solid vine to grasp onto...**right there.** Fingers clenched. Body weight shifted.

The vine snapped. She was falling. Falling forever. Now she'd have to try again tomorrow. Wait. Why was Elsa still screaming? Why was everything white? **Why?!**

"Shh, shh, come on back to us, Anna." Meg muttered, pressing a damp washcloth to her lover's pale, sweaty forehead. Several staff members of the gym paced nervously nearby, ready to dial 911 at any second. The chestnut-haired teenager gently brushed away several copper locks of hair, paying extra attention to the lone white lock.

Anna moaned softly. Eyebrows knitted, and eyes gradually fluttered open. Her forehead felt cool and wet, but her throat was dry as hell. "Meg?" she whispered hoarsely.

"Welcome back, Dusty." Meg said, her body sagging in relief. She carefully wiped away the sweat on the older girl's cheeks and jawline. "Congratulations, you successfully **stole** my attention." she joked wryly. Meg took a moment to wave the staff members away.

Anna slowly sat up, and Meg handed her a glass of water, which she gratefully drank. After collecting her thoughts and bearings for a minute, the redhead apologized. "Sorry...sorry you had to see that. It usually doesn't happen unless...unless it's triggered by something."

Meg shook her head. "Don't sweat it. Hey, no offense Dusty, but you look like hell. You want me to take you back to your friends?"

Anna thought about it for a few moments. "_Maybe I should let them just relax for tonight. No reason to come back all beat up and worry the hell out of them. I can catch up with them in the morning...they looked like they were having fun with each other, anyway._" She sighed, shaking her head gently. "No, they have plans tonight. I don't wanna freak them out. I'll probably just use this chance to check out a bed and breakfast in town for the night."

Meg shrugged, smiling lightly. "Well, I'm sure as hell not gonna leave you alone." she insisted, helping her lover to stand.

Anna tried to smile, but it turned into more of a grimace. "Don't worry about me. I'm not gonna be much fun tonight anyway."

Meg squeezed Anna's forearm, demanding the redhead's attention. "You just fucking fell fifteen feet, had **brain issues**, and passed out. There's no way in **hell** I'm leaving you alone tonight, Dusty." Locking arms with Anna, the younger woman continued, "We'll **both** check into one of those B&Bs, get fat and happy, and you can tell me all about what the hell happened." Anna opened her mouth to refuse, but Meg cut her off. "**And**, since I'm the jousting champion, what I say is law!"

Anna groaned, finally agreeing. "Fine. Thanks...yeah. Thanks."

"And no alcohol tonight." Meg insisted. Anna complained pathetically and pouted intensely, but the teenager could not be swayed. "Be fair, Dusty. We're on land now, which means the drinking age is back to 21. Cut me some slack, okay?"

Anna grudgingly agreed, and Meg made a small fuss over how **adorable** the redhead's grumpy face was when she didn't get her way.

* * *

"Hell, Elsie, you at least had the guts to **write** that letter." Rapunzel mused, leaning back on the bed and looking over to her blonde cousin. "I never got anywhere **near** that close, and I was absolutely **head over heels** for you during your last year at the academy."

Elsa, meanwhile, had sat up in surprise. "Alright, **first** of all, it took plenty of guts for you to come out to your dad and devil woman as both pansexual **and** a practicing Wiccan!" She grinned wryly at Rapunzel, finishing with, "I think you were **plenty** brave. And really, my senior year? So, you mean, when we both went stag to the prom and we were just dancing together the whole night…"

Rapunzel nodded, blushing and toying with her unruly brown hair. "Yep. I couldn't look you in the eye during **any** of the songs, 'cuz you would have totally seen the hearts in my eyes." She shook her head, squirming helplessly on the bed at the memory of her high school self. "I was a damn **fool** for you, nerdface. Thank **god** you didn't notice back then, because we really weren't in a good place to tell each other anyway."

Elsa sighed, shaking her head in agreement. "Not that any time's all that easy to make that admission, but...at least we're adults with **some** semblance of an ability to provide for each other...**I mean for ourselves**." The blonde woman shook her head, blushing profusely and smacking her hands on her cheeks repeatedly.

Rapunzel inched closer to Elsa, muttering, "There's nothing wrong with saying you'd like to provide for me, Elsie. I used to fucking **daydream** about buying a house with you and filling it with cats and love." She bashfully scratched the wrinkled comforter they were laying on as she spoke.

Laying back down and turning to look at Rapunzel, Elsa conceded the point. "You're right. We're here now, so we should own what we say. So I'll start with that. Rapunzel Corona, I **do** want a house with you. And we can fill it with whatever we want, because so long as we're there I know there's going to be love."

Rapunzel snorted mirthfully, but nevertheless sniffled in happiness. "That was straight out of Hallmark Greeting Cards, but I ate it up anyway." she said, winking.

"But...we should talk about some serious things too." Elsa replied, folding her hands across her stomach. Rapunzel nodded encouragingly, prompting her to continue. "Alright...so, let's...if we start dating, what happens if we break up?"

Rapunzel let out a low, long whistle. "You do come out with guns blazing, Elsie. But, okay. Let's not get into **why** we'd break up...but in the city, the only other family we have is Anna. I...I think even if we broke up, we could act, you know, **cordial** to each other."

Elsa nodded slowly, before covering her face and rolling onto her stomach. She buried her face in the feather pillows, moaning unintelligibly. Rapunzel let out a sympathetic chuckle, and rubbed Elsa's back gently. "I know, it's hard and it sucks to think about. But...this is what we want. This is what **you** learned a relationship needs."

"Communication, right." Elsa groaned rolling back over, face flushed and hair a mess. "I want to believe that, too. **Cordial**. All we can do is hope for the best there, I guess. What we have is pretty strong...even if it would...go sour." Rapunzel sucked her cheeks in and made an exaggerated kissy face. "Sour just like that, exactly, dear." Elsa grinned.

Rapunzel's cheeks pinked, and she mumbled, "I love when you call me 'dear'." Elsa inclined an eyebrow, and the brunette waved her hands dramatically. "Yeah, okay, you can know that about me. I'm a damn sucker for pet names."

Elsa cooed sweetly. "Aww, so I could call you things like 'buttercup', 'cupcake', and 'pumpkin'?" She batted her eyelashes playfully at Rapunzel, who covered her eyes and nodded while groaning.

"Yes, yes, **yes.** Look, you could call me pretty much **anything** you want, aside from, like, **kitten kicker**, and...yeah. It does it for me." the brunette revealed bashfully.

Elsa blushed as well, making eye contact with Rapunzel, and admitting, "This...learning these things about you. I **love** it. It's…" At that, the blonde woman just devolved into a soft, trembling sigh.

"You **are** a romantic." Rapunzel cheered softly. "I **always** knew it."

Elsa nodded, taking a minute or two to compose herself somewhat. "_Here we go._" she thought dramatically. "Sex." she said simply.

Rapunzel immediately sat up, sensing the change in mood. Hesitantly, she said, "I like it...and you don't."

Elsa shook her head lightly, while shrugging. "It's...look, it's not that I **don't** like it. I just...don't really think about it often, I guess? Rarely."

Quietly laying her head back down on the pillow, Rapunzel drew several fingers over her lips in thought. Speaking slowly, and considering every word carefully, she asked, "Elsie...what do you think of your body? Like...do you think you're pretty, ugly, or...plain, I guess?" She held her breath, hoping she hadn't offended or confused her cousin too much.

Elsa's eyes widened slightly, and her blush definitely darkened in color, but she didn't look away from Rapunzel immediately. She slowly moved her eyeline away from her cousin, across the bed, and over to her own chest. She moistened her lips hesitantly, before responding. "Do you remember how each floor of the girls' dorms at the academy had a matron? The 'nighttime nun'?"

Rapunzel nodded slowly. "I had Sister Mary Clarence all six years. I sort of get the feeling she was one of the 'better' ones."

Elsa pursed her lips. "I never knew how...how to tell you, back then. I thought it was normal. My...I had my own room." she revealed quietly.

"Your **own room?!**" Rapunzel gasped, eyes wide and searching Elsa's carefully. "Wha...why?!"

Elsa shrugged noncommittally, muttering, "I can only guess at this point. But I **did** have a matron. Only...she wasn't a nun. She was...Punzie, it was Gothel."

"Gothel?!" Rapunzel spat the name out as though it was poison. "I don't...wait. **Wait.** Elsa…"

"She...she told me things. She told me…" Elsa cringed, looking away to hide the tears forming in her eyes. She sat up, shivering quietly.

Immediately, Rapunzel was at her side, whispering soothingly, "You don't have to tell me. I'm sorry I brought it up." She lightly squeezed Elsa's forearm.

Elsa, however, whispered hotly, "But I **want** to tell you." She put her hand over top of Rapunzel's, feeling the younger woman's warmth, and she gathered her courage. "She told me I was a monster. She...she never **said** she knew about my feelings for...you." Elsa visibly shuddered, and it took every fiber of Rapunzel's being not to embrace her right then and there. "She said I was ugly, I...I grew up being told to conceal myself, my body, my feelings, my…"

"Lay down, Elsie." Rapunzel whispered, gently but forcefully pressing against Elsa's shoulders, until the blonde woman was lying on her back, head pressed against several soft pillows.

Several minutes went by, and Elsa gradually calmed down. Eventually, she attempted to answer Rapunzel's question. "I...I'm **working** on my horrible self esteem. But **no**, I do **not** think I'm pretty." Her eyes went wide again, and Elsa rolled onto her side and reached out for Rapunzel's hand, which the brunette quickly offered. "Do...do you think my...asexual...ness, is it because of my **past** with **her?**"

Rapunzel's heart clenched painfully, but she was forced to shrug her shoulders. "I can't tell you that, Elsa. That's...that's something that you have to find the answer for yourself." She clumsily flounced over next to Elsa, lying down to face her, and held fast to the blonde woman's hand. "I do know **one thing**, though. You have your entire life to find this answer, and at your own speed. And I will be there for you, as a friend or...as **more**, every step of the way."

Elsa shrugged helplessly. "But...what am I? Am I really asexual?"

Rapunzel squeezed Elsa's hand tightly. "You are **ELSA**." she whispered fiercely. "That's the label that truly matters most. If you feel **comfortable** calling yourself asexual, then for as long as you desire, you can call yourself that." Pausing to take several deep breaths, as well as to brush some of Elsa's blonde bangs back behind her ear, Rapunzel continued. "If, **some day**, you find yourself magically enjoying sex, then you can change your label. **If you want**. But you will **always** be Elsa, and that's what matters most."

Elsa had been slowly nodding the entire time her cousin was speaking. The blonde woman felt her identity being pieced together again, one brick at a time. It was still extremely incomplete, but it was **her**.

Several more minutes went by in silence. At length, Elsa spoke up quietly. "I talked a lot. Thanks...I think I needed to. But even if I'm not sure about my thoughts on sex, you **are** sure."

Rapunzel, having spent the last few minutes positively **furious** at her former stepmother, and wishing she could slug her again, shook her head briefly to clear those thoughts. "Elsie, I'm **not** Mulan. I won't lay here and tell you that I'm absolutely fine with letting you run the show, and that as long as your needs are met, that's all I need. It's romantic as hell, but that would be doing **both** of us a disservice. But at the same time, I **do** have control over my urges."

Elsa nodded, feeling her face warming again. "When I think about...hugging you, cuddling with you...even kissing you. My stomach gets all...floaty." the blonde woman admitted, feeling a dopey grin spread across her face. "Would you think it was weird if...if I...talked to a therapist?"

Rapunzel shook her head, wiping more frustratingly consistent tears from her eyes. "I'm for you doing anything you feel will help you better understand who you are. If we get to touch each other more, that's great. If not…" she lowered her voice and leaned over to Elsa's ear to whisper, "...the things you just said sound **absolutely fantastic**." The brunette laid her head back on her pillow, biting her bottom lip and quivering as **her** stomach had been feeling all floaty for the last **hour.**

Elsa frowned thoughtfully, blush returning **again.** Her eyebrows knitted, and Rapunzel could tell she was pondering something difficult. "What's on your mind, nerdface?" Rapunzel asked quietly.

"If...oh my **god.**" Elsa blushed **profusely** and felt as though her face was on fire, but she pushed forward regardless. "This is the last thing I'll say on this matter for today. **Some day**, even if I never really **jump** at the thought of having sex...I would want to...help...you…" the blonde trailed off in embarrassment. She suddenly flipped over again, burying her face into her pillow and squealing desperately.

"Elsie? Oh, I **almost** caught that! What was it again?" Rapunzel asked pleadingly, leaning her head right next to Elsa's pillow and pressing her ear to the fabric.

The brunette could have sworn she heard Elsa mumble something about "...**naughty bits...helping hand…**" before the poor blonde woman devolved into an embarrassed, muffled screaming fit. Rapunzel quietly sat up in bed and gave Elsa's back a light pat. "Okay, Elsie. No more naughty bits talk for the day." But Rapunzel was fairly sure about what she had heard, and the warmth pooling between her thighs at the thought of 'Elsa's helping hands' made her almost **dizzy** with desire.


	28. Chapter 28

"Come **on**, I swear, I'm really okay now!" Anna insisted, slapping the king sized bed in frustration and hurling a complementary stuffed monkey against the far wall.

Meg looked at her nonplussed. "Dusty, how do I know that shit won't happen **again**?" She was casually stretching against the wall, right next to the dresser. At least Anna thought it was casually, until her right foot swung up from the floor and rested just above the chestnut-haired young woman's eyeline.

Anna's jaw hung open for a few seconds, before she gathered herself and pouted, "Well, then the least you could do is quit putting on a show for me all the way over there." The redhead reached out her arms and moaned pitifully, "Come to me, Hips McFlips!"

Meg turned to face Anna, still holding her right foot over top of her head. "Are you **sure** you want to go another round? Last time you might have blown a gasket in your head, but I was the clear winner before that." Hopping on her powerful left leg alone, Meg slowly hopped towards Anna.

The redhead somewhere between a cringe and a chuckle. "Fall over...come on, fall over!" Anna chanted, pumping her fists, and deflating when Meg fell into bed successfully. "Damn...I **so** wanted to call you 'Hops McFlops'."

Meg chuckled dryly, replying, "Yeah, that's about a negative three on the old pet name scale, Dusty." Stretching her body out with a cat-like curl of her spine, she crawled up and nestled herself between Anna's legs, with her head resting on soft breasts. "What's the next competition going to be, then? And you better give yourself a nice advantage."

Snatching the clock radio on the nightstand, Anna turned on the radio and hit 'scan'. The radio began to automatically scroll through stations, stopping at each clear one for ten seconds before moving on. "It's 'name that tune' time, pookie!"

Meg groaned, slapping Anna's tummy lightly. "Well, 'pookie' is taking your ass down, Dusty." Anna grinned evilly in return, putting her hands lazily behind her head and wondering what Elsa and Rapunzel were doing at that very moment.

* * *

"Your usual on the pizza?" Rapunzel called out to Elsa, who was idly sketching at her drafting table. Elsa responded with a grunt in the affirmative, scratching her temple with the eraser in consternation. Rapunzel quickly finished the order, hanging up with a sunny "Thanks, bye bye!" and went out to see Elsa's 'new project'.

Rubbing her chin thoughtfully, Elsa called out, "Three floors, with **how many** offices on the second floor?"

Rapunzel replied from right next to the blonde, startling her. "Oh, are you working on the super deluxe condo?" she asked, touching Elsa's shoulders lightly. In her hands she had two hot cups of tea, one of which she carefully set on Elsa's left side.

"Mmhmm." Elsa replied, taking a small break to doodle a little garden gnome outside.

Rapunzel cooed immediately. "Aww, would you like to have a little garden, Elsie? Oh, um. Three offices, a lobby and waiting room, and a bathroom, please and thank you."

Scratching a few notes on the side of the sheet of paper, Elsa nodded, smiling a little. "Anna and I...we used to have a little garden back in the woods of our old house. Every summer we'd work hard, loving how pretty it looked in the fall. But then, school would start again, and by the time we were on spring break, everything would be overgrown." Stretching her arms over her head briefly, the blonde woman squealed tiredly, before finishing, "It's...very rewarding."

Rapunzel put her chin on Elsa's right shoulder, giving a goofy grin. "Garden it is, then." The brunette went back to her leather recliner, where she sat cross-legged and continued several unfinished designs for conversation pieces in the music store. Every so often, she'd pause and just stare at her cousin for a minute. Sometimes, one minute would turn into three, or five, and Rapunzel felt a serene sense of calm happiness wash over her.

Elsa hunched her shoulders, muttering, "I'm being stared at, aren't I?"

Rapunzel shrugged, smiling and completely unable to feign guilt. "You look adorable when you're hard at work." She chuckled, returning to her drawing.

Shaking her head while sporting a dark blush, Elsa murmured, "Oh, great, I forgot how much my girlfriend likes to embarrass me." Several moments went by in silence. Another minute. Yet another five after that. Elsa was keenly aware she was being stared at again. Sighing, she swiveled around in her chair to face Rapunzel.

Dimples prominent on her **glowing** face, the brunette woman sat with her fists propping her chin up. Her eyes were glassy, and she rocked slowly from side to side. "You called me your **girlfriend**." Rapunzel trilled.

Elsa blanched, embarrassment evident once more. "Should I...not have?"

Laughing and shaking her head, Rapunzel replied happily, "Sorry. No, you definitely should. Just...you're making me feel fifteen years old all over again. God damn...fucking new relationship energy is going to make me melt, I swear!" she insisted, squirming pleasantly on her chair.

Elsa smiled wryly, replying, "I think I'm going to open a joint bank account with my girlfriend. She needs somewhere she can deposit all this energy. She'll be **grateful** when it's six months down the line and she can withdraw some when I'm being completely **untolerable**."

Rapunzel's smile grew more tender, and a touch concerned. "That's what you think, isn't it? That you're going to mess up somehow?" Elsa nodded, shoulders drooping. To that, Rapunzel responded, "Well, spoiler alert, Elsie. You **will** mess up. You will, and I will too. But that's okay, because my girlfriend here is an excellent communicator."

Elsa balled her hands into fists, jamming her thumbs against her lips and biting on her thumbnails. She shook her head, still blushing, and rocked back and forth in her rotating chair. "Okay!" she squeaked at length. "I'm getting back to work!" Rapunzel giggled softly at her girlfriend's flustered reaction.

A knock at the front door coincided with the brunette's stomach growling, and she pranced over to claim their two pizzas from the delivery person.

* * *

A dog barked outside of the inn, startling Anna awake. She swallowed thickly, grimacing as she tasted bits of lo-mein stuck between her teeth. A glance at the clock radio, which the two women had set on their bed, showed her it was only a little after 10 P.M. Groaning in frustration, she stumbled out of bed, and into the bathroom, where she turned on the faucet and stuck her mouth against the running water.

After drinking her fill, Anna got to work, thoroughly scrubbing her teeth while she checked her phone for any messages. "_Nothing. I mean...no, call, no text?_" The redhead pouted, toothbrush drooping from her mouth. "_I know Elsa told me to text her when I was coming back, but...aren't they curious at **all**?"_

Spitting out the toothpaste in frustration, Anna smacked her palms against her cheeks. "_The hell with it. They're probably having fun, I'm a big girl, **and **my headache is gone. I'm going out with Meg tonight, damnit!"_ She truly did hope her sister and cousin were having fun, but lately it felt like Anna herself was a bit of a third wheel in the friendship. Relationship. Whatever.

"Damnit, fuck me. Time to get clean!" Anna grumbled, turning the shower on and hopping in immediately, letting out a startled yelp at the frigid water. Sadly, the only soap and shampoo available was the same mini brand that hotels used; the kind that made the redhead's skin peel something awful. Several minutes later, towel wrapped around her mostly dry, naked, and **already** peeling body, she exited the bathroom.

"Nice night for a cold shower, huh?" Meg asked, sitting on the bed and grinning at Anna in the dark.

Anna screamed in surprise. "Holy shit...okay, yeah, you scared the **fuck** out of me!"

The chestnut-haired teenager laughed heartily. "Well, you're looking pretty spry. Did actually sleeping in bed with me really get you **that** hot?" she snickered snidely, and Anna responded by blowing a raspberry with vigor. Meg continued, "Consider that scare a test...and the doctor says you're cleared."

Anna hopped up and down, flapping her hands and losing her towel as she squealed. "Awesome! So we're going out, right?!" She clenched her fists in front of her chest in anticipation, bouncing on her toes and causing her breasts to wiggle.

Meg couldn't help but gawk at Anna's naked, freckled body. Failing to fend off a blush, she responded snarkily, "Well, as much as you **really** make me want to stay in bed for the rest of the night and...**work out**, I get the feeling you feel like being social. Juneau's club scene is a little small, but not horrible. Go put something cute on and we'll see where the action is."

Meg was caught pleasantly off guard when Anna tackled her back into the bed, pressing her naked body into the younger woman's dressed one. "I think we have a little time for some...**pregame action**." Anna whispered hotly, before trapping Meg's bottom lip gently between her teeth. The chestnut-haired woman groaned pleasantly, hands sliding down her lover's backside.

Delaying their departure by half an hour...Meg was sure that somehow, in some way, she could overcome her obvious **sadness** over the change in plans.

* * *

Elsa and Rapunzel were lounging on the master bed, two half empty pizza boxes on the floor nearby a testament to their earlier dinner. The blonde woman was reading a new issue of '_Architect Monthly_' which she bought at the on-ship newsstand, while her brunette cousin was perusing a graphic design magazine. "Oh, oh hey Elsie, check this out!" Rapunzel exclaimed, flopping onto her stomach and pointing her smartphone at her girlfriend.

Elsa set her magazine on her lap and leaned forward, adjusting her glasses. "Twenty fifth annual snowman building competition. Prizes for individual and team competitions. Limit of twenty dollars worth of purchased snowman accessories. Bring receipt to-" she read aloud, until Rapunzel could not control her giddiness any longer and snatched her phone back.

"It starts tomorrow at 10 A.M, and lasts until noon!" The brunette gave Elsa the most endearingly pleading pout she could muster, before begging, "I know we signed up to hit the spa tomorrow, but if we get up early we can do this, too! **Plus**, I know Anna would go crazy over this."

Elsa smiled in agreement. "Looks good to me. I'll text her to let her know." Pulling out her phone, she mused out loud, "I don't think I heard from her at all since she left with Meg after lunch. Guess they're probably busy in town." The blonde woman pursed her lips, eyebrows knitting in slight consternation.

Rapunzel lightly touched Elsa's shoulder, causing her girlfriend's cheeks to redden. "Anna can take care of herself. I think Meg's kind of a brat, but...well, you know…" the brunette muttered, gesturing back and forth between the two of them.

"I know, dear." Elsa replied, placing her hand over top of Rapunzel's and squeezing it gently for a moment. Just as quickly, though, she removed it and ducked her head in embarrassment. The brunette smiled warmly at her girlfriend, as she quietly stammered, "We need alone time. It's good...it feels **really good**."

Rapunzel gave a sigh of agreement, falling back onto her pillow collection. She folded her arms over her stomach and stared at the crystal patterns on the roof, deep in thought. At length, she quietly asked Elsa, "I feel like we should tell Anna. Some day, I mean. What...how do you think…"

Elsa paused, setting her magazine down again.

_If Anna ever remembered how she used to feel about you, she'd probably be okay with Rapunzel and you dating. But...if Anna remembered her feelings, **and** yours, she might **not** be okay with this._

Elsa closed her eyes in mild frustration, but was brought back around when she felt a soft finger pressing against her cheek. "Sorry." Rapunzel moped. "I didn't mean to...you know...be a downer."

Leaning her head against her girlfriend's, Elsa softly replied, "No, you're right. I...I want to tell her some day, too. If **anybody** would accept us…" she took hold of Rapunzel's hand and laced their fingers together. "It **would** be Anna. I...just have a good feeling about her."

Rapunzel blushed awkwardly, leaning her head on Elsa's shoulder. The brunette's back and neck felt tense, as memories of her time spent with Anna on more than a handful of occasions through the last five years slowly intruded on her day to day thoughts. Anna with her in Europe. Anna sharing a bed with her during countless apartment sleepovers.

"_Anna in bed with me when we went to daddy's funeral. Does she...ever **think** about those times the way I do? **Did?!**" _ Rapunzel was so deeply immersed in her sudden memories of **intimate time** with Anna, that she failed to notice herself steadily encroaching onto Elsa's body.

"Um...Punzie?" Elsa stuttered, face flushed and mouth grimacing tolerantly.

Rapunzel blinked several times, before realizing she'd pressed Elsa flat on her back, with her head on her girlfriend's chest. She untangled herself from Elsa and sat up immediately, blushing fiercely and apologizing profusely. "Sorry! **God I'm sorry!** I was...**wasn't** thinking!" the brunette blabbered, broken from her nervous rant when she felt Elsa press a quick, soft kiss to her cheek.

"Relax." Elsa breathed, even though the blonde woman looked as though she was about to pass out. "We won't tell her any time soon, but when the time comes, we'll do it **together.**"

"Relax, yes, yep, that is me. I am relax." Rapunzel squeaked bashfully, feeling her cheek that Elsa had kissed positively on **fire**. "I think I'm gonna go take a bath! Yes, a nice, hot bath. That's the ticket!" the brunette exclaimed, hopping off of the bed. Elsa nodded quickly, face buried in her magazine.

Adrenaline surged through Rapunzel's veins, and she felt a sudden **flash** of desire. "_I can't ask Elsa that! I **can't** say it!"_ Rapunzel thought miserably, already thoroughly aroused from one kiss. "_And those thoughts of Anna-shut **up**, brain!"_ Running her hands through her unkempt brown hair, she was suddenly struck by a brilliant idea.

Rapunzel grabbed a piece of paper out of her sketchbook and scribbled a short message on it. Tiptoeing back over to Elsa, the brunette gently poked her with the pencil. When Elsa looked over, all she saw was a folded up piece of paper. She also heard a stampede of footsteps, and her head whipped around to the bathroom, as she just caught a glimpse of Rapunzel disappearing inside.

Rolling her eyes at whatever game her new girlfriend was playing, Elsa unfolded the paper and read its contents quietly to herself. "**_May I please think about you when I touch my naughty bits? Say 'yes' or 'no'. And I love you just as much either way._**"

Rapunzel stood inside the locked bathroom, leaning against the door, and waiting in breathless anticipation. She heard Elsa quietly muttering something, before a loud ***thump*** almost caused her to poke her head back outside. Shortly thereafter, she heard the gentle creak of the floorboards along with soft footfalls.

***knock* *knock* *knock***

"Y...yes?" Rapunzel whispered nervously.

"The answer is...yes." Elsa stammered, voice high-pitched and cracking at the end.

Rapunzel did a silent fist pump, before softly replying, "Okay. Thank you. Are you...okay?"

Elsa let out a quiet groan, and Rapunzel felt a *thump* on the door that felt and sounded strangely like a forehead hitting wood. "I...fell off the bed." her girlfriend muttered lamely. "I'm going to hide for the next year. Have...have a nice bath." Slow footsteps trudging away met Rapunzel's ears, and she placed a tender kiss on the door, still not sure what exactly she did to be this lucky.

* * *

"Three tw...two one three...hey...that's **my** room!" Anna grinned, leaving the safety of leaning on Meg's shoulder and stumbling towards her door. Slapping her hands on the door frame, she turned and glared at Meg with tired, **wild** eyes. "How'd you know where I live? Are you spying on me? Do you liiiiike me?" the redhead sang, each several words punctuated with a small hiccup.

Meg shook her head. She hadn't planned on going back to the ship, but something was just **off **with Anna, and had been ever since her fall at the gym. "You sure you'll be alright, Dusty?" she asked, gently taking Anna's key card from her after watching Anna mis-swipe it six times. Meg swiped the card, turned the door handle, and slipped the key card back in Anna's back pocket.

The redhead turned back again, reaching an unsteady hand out and pinching Meg's cheek playfully. "You touched my butt...cutie pie." Anna's chipper voice grew suddenly tired. "I'm fine, I'll find the bed...see you tomorrow?" Anna slurred, giving her lover a small wave.

"One bed?" Meg muttered inquisitively, but dropped the matter. "How about dinner tomorrow night in town...then we do the bed and breakfast thing, and try staying sober?" the chestnut-haired teenager suggested with a wry smile.

"Mmmkay." Anna mumbled, giving Meg a half salute. "See you tomorrow, miss hip flip dip...pip!" She disappeared into the penthouse, finally closing the door after several moments of slapping the wall in the dark and giggling absentmindedly.

"The three of them **share** a bed?" Meg mused sourly as she took the elevator back downstairs to the main deck. "_No. Anna isn't like that. She's friendly, but...she wouldn't do **that**._" Shivering slightly, Meg wondered if she'd be able to shake the nagging suspicion that Anna and her two friends were...**involved**.

Anna, meanwhile, had managed to shimmy out of her jeans while only falling once. Moonlight shone in through the penthouse windows, providing minimal illumination for the redhead's **slow** and unsteady walk to the bedroom. "_Maybe I'll get to be in the middle of Els and Punzie again!_" she hoped, the thought alone bringing a smile to her sleepy, drunk face.

Slow, unsure steps brought Anna into the bedroom. Moonlight from the balcony

illuminated the bedsheets. as well as the heads and hands of Elsa and Rapunzel. The two women were both mostly under the covers, and they seemed to be favoring the right side of the bed.

Anna tried to quiet her breathing as she slowly slipped her socks off, then walked to the foot of the bed. She saw the clasped hands of her cousin and sister laying on the pillow, as the two faced each other.

Elsa's and Rapunzel's lips were a foot apart, at most. **Their lips.** They were both smiling, slow exhales in no way dampening their smiles. Their breath no doubt warmed their clasped hands, and the moonlight shining on their faces seemed to imbue both with an ethereal beauty.

Anna shivered and wrapped herself in a tight hug. "_They look so...pretty. So...happy._" The redhead smiled at her two dear relatives. Her bottom lip quivered. "_They look like they really had a nice night. It's good that I went out._" Tears pricked the corners of her eyes, eyelids heavy with alcohol induced sleep. Her heart felt heavy as well, but in a different way. A **sad** way. "_Don't wake them up. They look so **peaceful** together._"

Anna exhaled with a long, slow, emotionally draining shudder, and quietly padded over to the other side of the bed. "_Go on. Don't stare like a creep. You're having fun with Meg._" She withdrew a small pillow and one of the folded blankets at the base of the bed. Her foot nudged something on the floor, and as her eyes had adjusted to the dim light, she saw two large pizza boxes peeking out from beneath the bed. "_They had pizza. What did I have? Oh yeah, I'm drunk, **that's** what I had."_

Clutching the pillow and blanket to her body, Anna drew shallow, shuddering breaths as she walked back around the bed. Tears slipped unbidden from her eyes and rolled hotly down her cheeks, but her alcohol subdued mind didn't notice. Stopping in the doorway, she took one look back at Elsa and Rapunzel, sound asleep and huddled together. "_They're having a fun vacation_."

Turning and feeling her entire body sag under some mysterious weight that just **crushed** her spirit, Anna trudged over to the pull out sofa bed in the living room. "_Don't pull it out. You'll wake them up. The sofa is fine._" She set the pillow down and crawled onto the sofa, pulling the small blanket up over her body and up to her chin. Her feet and ankles stuck out at the bottom of the sofa.

Anna let her head sink into the pillow, not noticing the fabric catching her silent tears. She opened her eyes again, hoping to get one last view of the pretty moonlight. She saw the moonlight, pale and beautiful, as her position on the sofa allowed her to see directly into the bedroom, where the slumbering forms of Elsa and Rapunzel laid together. Anna's lips trembled uncontrollably, but she forced them into a watery smile. "_Don't be jealous of what they have. They love you, too._"

The redhead turned around, pressing the front of her body against the sofa. She buried her face into the crack between the sofa cushion and the back. Hot tears squeezed out from the corners of her eyes as the alcohol and exhaustion gradually sent her off to a troubled sleep, with her last conscious thought of the night being, "_They love you too. They love each other **more**. Do **not** be mad at them for that."_

* * *

Voices from off in the distance drew Anna slowly out of her sound sleep. The redhead mumbled incoherently, face mashed between the sofa cushion and the sofa back. She'd also managed to worm her body into that same crack, shoving all the cushions halfway off of the sofa. "...sun...hate…" she grumbled, drawing her little blanket over top of her head and leaving everything from her belly south uncovered.

Elsa and Rapunzel watched their freckled relative lazily thrash and complain from their leather recliners. "Somebody looks like they had a rough night." Rapunzel grinned sympathetically, snapping a picture of her splayed out younger cousin.

Elsa nodded in agreement, putting down the Wall Street Journal she picked up along with breakfast that morning, adding, "The poor thing didn't even make it to bed, it seems."

Rapunzel leaned over to her girlfriend's ear, black lock of hair tickling her nose, and whispered, "It's not like we were being total **bed hogs** either, you know?" She wore an impish grin, delighting in the blush that spread across Elsa's cheeks.

Elsa shook her head, feeling her cheeks warming. "Okay, okay." she whispered. "You got in your embarrassing morning comment. I'll give you the honor of waking 'snoring beauty' over there."

Nodding enthusiastically, Rapunzel got out of her recliner and went behind Anna's sofa. Quietly, she clambered on top, perching precariously, and muttered, "Oh **no**, I think I'm gonna fall!"

Anna didn't reply with actual words, but her blanket shifted slightly, and something between a gargle and a growl came from beneath the blanket. Her cousin remained undeterred, and slowly let herself slide down the sofa backing until she landed on Anna with a soft *thump*.

Anna whined piteously, struggling and tangling her legs with Rapunzel's. "Come on, princess, it's time to get up!" Rapunzel cooed softly, tugging at the blanket covering Anna's upper body.

"No! The light is evil and I don't wanna see it." Anna countered sourly, attempting to burrow further into the corner of the sofa. Rapunzel sat back for a moment, before changing her direction of attack. She lifted the **bottom** of Anna's sheet and burrowed underneath, prompting a harassed squawk from the redhead.

The blanket fluttered and jumped as Rapunzel tickled Anna from behind, causing Anna to yelp and thrash her body helplessly. "Hee hee...whoa!" Rapunzel cried, losing her balance and tipping off of the sofa. She was dumped unceremoniously onto the floor, her forearms and butt breaking her fall. "Ouchies!" she exclaimed, grimacing as the blanket fell on top of her lap.

Anna quickly sat up, face flushed and breathing hard from the unexpected attack. "Punz! Are you okay?" Rapunzel nodded wryly, rubbing her sore backside, while Elsa chuckled. Anna continued hotly, "Then what the heck?! If I wanted a morning tickle attack, I'd **ask **for it!" The redhead folded her arms and pouted grumpily.

Elsa shook her head, walking over to join her sister on the now cushionless couch. "We were a little worried when we didn't hear from you last night. And then you only made it as far as the sofa when you came back?" The blonde woman's eyes were sensitive and searching, and guilt poured over Anna's body.

"S...sorry." Anna muttered sheepishly. Her head pounded from the prior night's activities, and she looked up when she felt something cool on her knees. Rapunzel held out a glass of water and two Excedrin, which Anna gratefully took. She quickly swallowed the pills, as well as half of the glass of water, before sighing and ruffling her cousin's unkempt brown hair. "Thanks, Punzie. It was...a hell of a night. And **not** in the way you're thinking."

Rapunzel sighed happily, leaning into the touch, and she mumbled hopefully, "We have some fun things planned today, if you want to stick around for a little? You can tell us about your night, even if it **wasn't** action packed."

Anna dipped her head, shoulders sagging with guilt again. "I...had a bit of a bad time yesterday." she began, mentally arranging the events of the story she had begun to tell while shoving the parts about her coming home, seeing the two of them, and feeling **unwanted**, back to a dark corner of her mind.

* * *

The three women stood in line, dressed in long pants, winter coats, boots, and gloves. The Juneau town square was bustling with activity, and several stands had been set up to handle individual and team registration for the snowman building competition.

Anna held onto Rapunzel's shoulders, jumping up and down with excitement. "Snowman, snowman, **snowman!**" she cheered, shaking her cousin back and forth like a rag doll.

"Holy hell, Anna, you'd think we were in line for Fall Out Boy tickets or something!" Rapunzel remarked with a smile, voice wavering as her cousin shook her enthusiastically. She looped an arm around Anna's shoulders to get a break from the shaking.

"Close, Punzie...**very** close!" Anna pumped her fists, building massive amoounts of hype and cheer. "_Yes, this is where it's at! Back together with my girls! And building **snowmen!**"_ she thought, last night's troubles seemingly miles away.

While recounting her tale of the prior night, Anna had tried to gloss over her headache, but the fact that she'd experienced one as a result of **falling** seemed to distress Elsa greatly. The blonde woman was seated next to her, holding her hands the entire time as she listened.

"It felt like I was trying to remember something...something about falling." Anna had remarked earlier, gently touching her scar. Elsa noticed her sister's motion, and swallowed guiltily.

"You're...you're probably right, Anna." The blonde's mouth had felt dry. "You were probably reminded of the accident itself." She squeezed Anna's hands tenderly, regarding her sister carefully. "You don't...have to try to remember more. Leave it in the past...trust me. There's **nothing** from then worth all the pain you go through to remember." Elsa had smiled widely, but her eyes seemed to be concealing sorrow. Rapunzel wasn't there at the time of the accident, so she merely locked arms with Anna and rubbed her shoulder soothingly.

Anna also tried to gloss over her sleeping on the sofa, by saying that she was really beat and just collapsed there, but Rapunzel was observant enough to bring up Anna's use of the bed pillow and blanket.

"Oh, yeah." Anna backtracked quickly, heart rate increasing at being caught in her little lie. "I was a...little drunk, so I might have wandered into the bedroom to get a pillow and blanket." Before Rapunzel could ask why she didn't just sleep with them, Anna quickly added, "And the two of you looked so comfy that I probably didn't wanna wake you up." The redhead had left out her emotional self beratement.

Elsa, of course, had been a bit furious. "You **drank** the same night you fell fifteen feet **and** had a headache that made you **unconscious**?!" she shrieked, running her hands worriedly through her hair.

Anna shrugged, feeling even worse now that she'd given her sister another reason to worry. "The inflatable cushion was **really** soft, Els." she muttered halfheartedly in defense. "Anyway, I was sure you guys were having fun, and I wanted to have fun too." she finished lamely.

Elsa merely hugged her sister tightly, pulling her to her chest. "**I know you're an adult**. That **won't** stop me from worrying about you." She held Anna's face in her hands and whispered hotly, "**Please** take better care of yourself."

"Okay…" Anna had muttered, feeling her eyes water and shuddering as more waves of disgust washed over her from how she'd made her sister upset.

Rapunzel had placed a gentle hand on Anna's shoulder. She looked at Elsa pointedly, whispering, "May I talk to Anna alone, please?" Elsa met her girlfriend's gaze, and after several moments the blonde woman's face relaxed, and she nodded.

"You can tell her about the surprise today, too." Elsa said, smiling softly as she stood up and made her way to the bathroom.

"Surprise?" Anna had asked in a small, curious voice.

Rapunzel put her arm around Anna's shoulders, drawing her into a half embrace. The brunette chose her words, while making meaningful eye contact. "Do you **want** to spend less time with Meg?" she asked quietly.

Anna blanched, shrugging nonchalantly. "She's nice. We have fun. It's...sometimes she just **shows up** and…" the redhead trailed off uncertainly.

Rapunzel gently continued her cousin's train of thought. "Pushes you into going out with her? She **is**, you know, a little bit…" the brunette bit her lip, searching for the right word.

"Insistent?" Anna offered helpfully.

Rapunzel laughed, replying, "I was gonna say 'mega bitchy'." Anna barked out a laugh, feeling a bit better about the whole situation. Rapunzel continued, "Elsa and I...we're talking through some stuff. Things she went through at school...not nice things." Anna's eyes widened, and she frowned. Holding up a hand in a placating gesture, Rapunzel finished, "She's okay. And she **does** want to share these things with you. She will...soon. But I won't lie...she'd like to see more of you on our vacation. I...I would, too." Rapunzel blushed lightly, looking down at her lap in mild embarrassment.

Anna gave her cousin a watery smile. "**Damnit**, Corona, you're trying to make me cry and it's not gonna work." She wrapped her arms around the shorter woman and hugged her tightly, refusing to cry. "I'm gonna spend all day and all night with you guys. I miss...us." she whispered hotly.

Rapunzel chuckled, the sound tinkling pleasantly in Anna's ears like the chiming of bells. "Then you'd better go and get dressed. We've **all** got appointments at the spa for massages and royal treatment this afternoon, followed by splashing around in the pool like the **children** we are." The brunette grinned as she pulled away from Anna, eyes twinkling. "But before that...there's a team snowman building competition in Juneau today that we are **going** to win!" she exclaimed, grinning brightly.

"Snowman...**snowman building**!" Anna shrieked, bowling Rapunzel over in her ecstasy. Her heart felt lighter than it had in days. The redhead laughed boisterously, pressed up against her warm cousin, who cradled her to her chest and shared in the joyous laughter.

Anna whooped loudly when the three young women finally made it to the front of the registration line. She peeked excitedly over Elsa's shoulder, arms wrapped loosely around Rapunzel's waist, and watched the blonde woman fill out the registration card. She choked up a bit when she saw the name of their team.

"That's right, we are '**Anna's Angels**'." Elsa grinned, turning with nametags in hand and hugging her sister and cousin.

Anna quashed her urge to cry again by laughing loudly. She squirmed happily, heart warmed by the proximity of Elsa and Rapunzel.

"What are your orders, Anna?" Rapunzel purred, leaning back in the embrace of Anna and Elsa.

Anna blushed, and replied, "The orders are...to have **fun**!" Together, the three young women made their way out to their designated snowman building area. They were forced to walk slowly, and they stumbled more than a few times, but each girl felt so **happy** in the embrace that none of them wanted to break it.

* * *

Anna, Elsa, and Rapunzel tromped happily up the ramp back to the boat, dragging their boots to kick off excess snow. Each wore a proud smile and a bronze medal with the inscription 'Third Place - Juneau's 17th Annual Snowman Building Contest - Team Entry'.

They'd carefully spent their twenty dollar allotment on fancy decorations, and lovingly crafted three snow princesses. After finishing all three, they spent their last four dollars on one fancy crown. Elsa had voted for it to go to Anna's snow princess, however, both the redhead and Rapunzel agreed that Elsa's snow princess was the most regal of the three. Therefore, they promoted Elsa's snow princess to a snow queen, and while the other teams had left early to get hot chocolate and cookies, the three young women concocted a fantastical backstory for their royal snow family.

Elsa grinned wryly, proudly polishing her bronze medal. "We may have only gotten third place according to the judges, but I'd say our royal triumvirate was the clear crowd favorite!" she exclaimed, snapping a quick photo of her medal to send to Mulan.

"Listen to this adorable overachiever!" Rapunzel purred, nudging Elsa gently. The blonde woman ducked her head and blushed furiously. "We did great, and now we're going to claim our rewards!"

Anna nodded enthusiastically, admiring her medal. "I'm gonna get them to dump those hot rocks all over me. Then they're gonna stomp on my back, wrap me in seaweed, and toss me into a mud pit!"

Elsa made a mildly disgusted face, and muttered, "I think I'll just stick with the sauna and a mani pedi for now." She blushed when Rapunzel locked arms with her, and right after that the brunette hauled Anna into her other arm.

"**I** plan on getting the most intense massage they have." Rapunzel announced cheerfully. "I want them to wring out my muscles and pound me like a piece of raw meat!"

Elsa blanched further upon hearing her girlfriend's description of her impending massage, wondering how such things could ever be **pleasant**. "**Fine.** I know peer pressure when I hear it, so I will do the gross seaweed thing with you, and a **nonviolent **massage with you."

Anna cheered again, while Rapunzel leaned over and whispered in Elsa's ear. "I give **amazing** foot massages, if you ever want one."

Elsa cringed, whispering back, "Thanks but no thanks. My feet are ugly, knobbly things." Rapunzel opened her mouth to object, but Elsa beat her to it. "And no, that's not because of...the academy. I just find **all** feet to be hideous, funny looking things that should be touched as rarely as possible."

Rapunzel smiled sympathetically, squeezing Elsa's forearm.

Anna suddenly spoke up. "I'll take you up on that offer! My poor tootsies have been screaming all week long." Both Rapunzel and Elsa blanched, not realizing Anna overheard their quiet whispers.

"Y...you got it, Banana!" Rapunzel regrouped quickly with a grin. "We'll get a pay per view movie later, eat a truckload of ice cream, and I'll make you think you were in **heaven** with these hands!"

Squeezing her cousin's arm tenderly, Anna nodded. "Yeah, Elsa and feet go back a long way. Els, remember on my tenth birthday when we went to the community pool? And…"

Elsa quickly interrupted her sister, feeling another blush marathon coming on. "And I insisted on wearing my socks into the pool because I was embarrassed by my huge, funny-looking feet." The blonde woman shook her head, burying her face in Rapunzel's hair, while murmuring, "Always a new story to embarrass me with."

The three young women flashed their key cards at the deck entrance, allowing them to board the ship again. They'd only gone several more yards, when Elsa suddenly stopped dead in her tracks. Rapunzel was brought to a screeching halt, and Anna right after.

"Elsie? What's-" Rapunzel began, but was quickly interrupted.

"**Anna!**" Elsa exclaimed, eyes wide and with suddenly labored breathing. "Oh my...that story you just told!" she spluttered excitedly.

Anna rolled her eyes, replying, "Okay, yeah I'm sorry, I'll try to keep the embarrassing stories to once a week, okay?"

Elsa shook her head in the negative, stepping over and clasping her sister's shoulders. "That...your birthday. Your tenth birthday. That was **five weeks** before the accident!"

"Five weeks before…" Anna mouthed in vague confusion, before it finally hit her. "Holy shit. Holy shit! **Fuck!**" she exclaimed, holding her head in panic.

Rapunzel looked between the two frantic sisters curiously. "I don't get...wait. **Does your head hurt?!**" the brunette blurted out at Anna, while gingerly touching copper locks.

Anna shook her head. "Not even a little bit! I…" she replied, before stumbling a bit. "O...okay, whoa. That's...that's enough."

Elsa exhaled loudly, reiterating Anna's implied statement. "Yeah. Don't...don't press for more memories. Hold onto that one. Oh my **god**."

Rapunzel whooped with joy, hugging Anna tightly. "You got a memory back! **And it didn't hurt!** Anna, that's...that's fucking **wonderful!**" she exclaimed, sniffling happily.

Anna nodded, grinning hesitantly. She patted her cousin's back gently, muttering, "It's so weird. I expect the pain now...I'm waiting for it...but it's not coming."

Elsa went to her sister's opposite side, and looped an arm around her, grasping Rapunzel's forearm in the process. "Don't push it, Anna. Let's just have a nice time at the spa. Nice and relaxing...think about that memory. Your birthday...okay?" the blonde woman said, feeling Anna's body vibrate with nervous anticipation.

"Yeah...let's go and...relax." Anna replied, still worried that a headache was impending. Rapunzel continued rubbing her hand in small circles on the redhead's back, while she gave Elsa a meaningful glance.

Elsa, however, was looking straight ahead. Her lips were pressed together, and her pupils were constricted. She felt Rapunzel's knuckles press against her wrist, and she looked over to share a tender smile with her girlfriend. But inside Elsa's mind, she was struggling to remain calm.

"_She got a memory back. That's amazing. That's wonderful. That's…" _the blonde woman thought, torn between two extremes. Her subconscious had one reply for her.

_When one comes back, more will follow. She **will** remember your shared feelings. What are you going to do?_

Elsa's heart sank, despite the joy she felt for Anna. Her new, extremely tenative romantic relationship with Rapunzel, as well as her renewed sisterly relationship with Anna. Her mind strove desperately to consider her options, but they all boiled down to one **impossible** question. "_What am I going to do?_"


	29. Chapter 29

"Okay!" Rapunzel chirped, setting down her large tote bag on the locker room bench. She began methodically handing out items to Anna and Elsa, while talking about the order of their spa treatment events. "First up is everybody's favorite, the mud bath! Anna, here's your bathing suit. Here's mine. Both white, of course, so they have **maximum stain power!**" Rapunzel chuckled. She offered Elsa one as well, but her girlfriend declined with a cringe and a wave of her hand.

"No, no...I think being wrapped in slimy, green plants will fill my 'gross things' quota for the year. I'll start with the sauna." the blonde woman said, smiling at Rapunzel and Anna. "The two of you enjoy your messy fun."

"Oh, we will!" Anna snickered, pulling her sweatshirt off quickly and tossing it into their group locker. Rapunzel quickly followed suit, and Elsa quickly scrambled around to the other row of lockers.

"I...I'll just change over here, then!" Elsa squeaked in embarrassment, voice cracking. Nervously, she looked to her left and right to make sure nobody else could see her, before changing into her one-piece bathing suit at lightning speed.

Anna shared a sympathetic half smile with Rapunzel. The brunette leaned forward and whispered, "That nervousness. It's not just...Elsa not liking sex related stuff. I'll...tell you when we're alone." Anna nodded, interest suddenly piqued. Any opportunity to learn something new about her sister sparked her interest into a wildfire.

"Think we can use these later when we hit the pool?" Anna asked Rapunzel thoughtfully, slipping on her bottoms and dutifully avoiding looking at her cousin's pretty-"_Damnit brain, stop going there!_" she cringed guiltily.

For her own part, Rapunzel had gotten enough inadvertent flashes of her younger cousin's butt during sleepover hijinks that the sight no longer sent her into a blushing stupor. Even so, that didn't stop her cheeks from pinking up when she caught a sidelong glance of Anna's freckled glutes. On the opposite side of the lockers, Elsa let out an embarrassed squawk when she saw somebody else walk by wearing nothing. Rapunzel immediately felt guilt wash over her, and pointedly faced away from Anna.

"You ready to go over there, Elsie?" Rapunzel called, shoving the rest of their clothing into the tote bag. A pathetic whine, followed by the blonde woman's clothing sailing over the row of lockers and landing on Anna's head, was the affirmative reply.

"Nice shot, Elsa!" Anna chuckled dryly, dumping her sister's clothing into the tote, and shutting it in the locker.

Anna and Rapunzel headed towards the exit. When they turned the corner, Elsa's head stuck out comically from the other side, slightly flushed. "I...you two go ahead. I'll bring up the rear and find the sauna." she muttered, motioning for the other two women to go on ahead.

Anna motioned for Rapunzel to go ahead, muttering, "Hee hee, Elsa said ''rear'."

Rapunzel giggled, just about to step in front of Anna, when she gave the redhead a quick swat on her behind. "Nerdface's bodyguard will not tolerate slander, even from a Banana!" she cackled, running on ahead.

Anna squealed in protest, giving chase. "I'll show you slander, you little brat!" She ran out of the locker room, chasing the brunette.

Elsa shook her head, blush **finally** starting to recede. How they could be so comfortably physical with each other was something she just couldn't grasp.

_They didn't have somebody telling them they were a gross, hideous monster every day for years._

Elsa bit her lip, accepting that there was a lot about herself she would have to work at to change and re-learn. "_First thing's first, though."_ she thought in relief. "_I'm sore **all over** from snowman building, and really need to find that sauna._"

* * *

"Wow, Punzie! You weren't kidding!" Anna exclaimed with childish glee, walking quickly to their designated vat of mud. The room was dimly lit, containing four mud bath vats. The other three were vacant, and Anna took the opportunity to bend down and sniff the grey-brown sludge curiously. "Smells like...clean mud. How the heck is that even possible?!"

Rapunzel chuckled warmly, following her cousin inside. She stopped to speak with the staff member on duty. "You're going to come get us after half an hour, right?"

The young, bespectacled woman nodded. "Would you like assistance in covering your faces?" Rapunzel politely demurred, telling her that they could take care of each other.

The staff member left the two young women alone, along with a gentle reminder to 'please not make a mess'. Walking over to join Anna, who was already dipping her hand experimentally in the mud, Rapunzel shook her head mirthfully, saying, "Don't make a mess, she says. What, do we look like kids?"

"Look like? No...but act like?" Anna smirked sardonically. Her eyes went wide at the sloppy texture and warmth of the mud on her hand. "Ohh, Punzie, it feels **nice**!" she squealed.

Wasting no time, Rapunzel sat on the edge of the vat and slowly lowered herself down into the muck. The warmth and the slightly gritty nature of the bath gently pressed against her aching muscles, and the brunette found herself surprisingly buoyant. "Must be some salt water in here." she mused, lifting her mud covered arms out of the bath and motioning to Anna, creepily calling, "Come in, young one. The mud monster calls to you! Rawr!"

Overcome by a fit of giggles, Anna quickly slid into the bath. She moaned as the mud seemed to suck her in, releasing a crude squelching sound. "Ahhh...hah! It's like warm, sloppy quicksand!" She quickly sank in all the way up to her neck, squawking, "I'm going under! Where's the damn seat?!"

Rapunzel grinned, making several passes with her arm until she found Anna's hand, and slowly pulled her over to the raised step. "Here you go. Now tell me this isn't the most **amazing** thing you've ever felt." she grinned, leaning her head back and letting the muddy mixture press against her scalp.

"It is pretty...pretty great." Anna sighed, folding her arms behind her back and stretching her legs out with a whimper. "We worked hard rolling and piling snow today and...ahh, I'm floating!" The redhead giggled madly as the tops of her mud-caked thighs floated into view. Her freckled hands rubbed against her body, muscles relaxing at the incredible sensations brought on by the warmth and grittiness.

Anna's eyes had just begun to drift shut, when she felt hands on the sides of her shoulders. "C'mere, you. I'll do your face and head." Rapunzel spoke warmly, and Anna lazily opened her eyes.

The redhead snorted mirthfully at the sight of her cousin's face **completely** covered in mud, aside from her mouth and eyes. "You look like a crazy badger, Punzie!" Anna teased, mind swimming at the heady feeling of being slowly pulled through the mud by her cousin.

Rapunzel gently tugged at Anna until the freckled woman's head was resting on the brunette's left shoulder. The younger woman's breath momentarily caught in her throat at the contented, trusting smile Anna was giving her. "Close your eyes." Rapunzel hoarsely instructed, willing any improper thoughts away and just focusing on relieving some of her cousin's sour thoughts from earlier.

"Okay." Anna whispered in return, feeling strangely vulnerable as she floated in the mud just above Rapunzel. The redhead's shoulder blades were pressed gently against something **soft**, and Anna prayed her cousin would apply the mud to her cheeks before her obvious blush became noticeable.

Hands strong from years of molding clay lightly massaged the gritty, sloppy warmth against freckled cheeks, across Anna's forehead, and carefully around her eyes and nose. Rapunzel's breathing gradually became slow and even, and Anna felt her entire body rising and falling along with the older woman's breaths. Unable to restrain the wonderful feeling, Anna let out a quiet moan, and Rapunzel felt her face become warm.

"I'm going to do your scalp now, okay?" Rapunzel's husky voice whispered. Anna nodded imperceptibly. She could have sworn somebody had turned the heat up in the bath area. "Sit down and lean forward, please." the brunette added throatily, and the younger woman complied. Anna found herself on the edge of the step, and scooted back a bit to avoid slipping off. Suddenly, she felt her entire backside pressed against something **soft**, and heard her cousin's sharp intake of breath.

"Sorry." Anna muttered, throat dry and heart hammering in her chest. She tensed and prepared to scoot away, before the gentle pressure of a hand was felt on her stomach.

"It's okay. You're fine there." Rapunzel muttered, idly patting her cousin's freckled midsection. _"Don't make this weird, genius."_ she thought insistently, noticing when Anna tensed up. "Easy there, Banana. I swear I won't molest you." the brunette whispered, suddenly wishing she had a third hand so she could smack herself in the face. "_Way to not make this weird, idiot."_

"_I wouldn't complain._" The thought came completely unbidden to Anna, and her shoulders drooped in silent embarrassment. "I'm fine!" her voice cracked, and the redhead cringed at hearing it. Steadying herself, she added quietly, "It feels...nice. I think you've done this before." She craned her neck forward, shuddering as she felt soft thighs press lightly against the outside of her own, keeping her in place.

***GLOP*** Anna squealed mirthfully, all traces of awkwardness forgotten when she felt a large dollop of mud slop into her hair and slide slowly down her neck and back, gritty texture triggering the **strangest** of nerve touch perceptions. "**Punzie** it's so-ho-ho **weird** on my back!"

Giggling in return, Rapunzel responded with, "What the heck, you've been lying in it for twenty minutes! It only feels weird **now**?!" The brunette shook her head, carefully working the mud into Anna's hair and throughout her scalp.

Several more minutes ticked by, until Anna's hair had been thoroughly dirtied. The two young women sat in the mud bath, Rapunzel gently massaging Anna's stiff shoulders. At length, Elsa came to the brunette's mind, and she quietly informed Anna about the blonde woman's time at the academy.

Anna listened, head bowed, and with rapt attention. She asked a clarifying question now and then, but mostly let Rapunzel explain the situation. Finishing the explanation, Rapunzel added bitterly, "I wish I could punch that fucking bitch again, for Elsie."

Anna sighed, nodding in agreement. "I'll try not to do or say anything...dumb. But if there's a way I can help…" she trailed off uncertainly.

Muddy hands squeezed Anna's shoulders tenderly. Rapunzel warmly replied, "You can help the same way I'm trying to help. Tell her she's pretty, tell her she's beautiful. Don't fight about it if she insists otherwise. Just...small reminders every day."

Anna nodded absentmindedly. Feeling another blush oncoming, she leaned back into her cousin's touch and muttered, "I...I'm glad the two of you are so...**close**. Maybe I...I was trying to give you guys space. Then...sometimes I feel kind of. You know." Anna shrugged halfheartedly, looking to the side. "Unnecessary." The word tumbled out, inflected with self deprecation.

Rapunzel shuddered. Her heart sang out to her beautiful, troubled cousin. "_Don't make it weird. But you want to make her feel better. **Elsa** would want her to feel better._" Taking a deep breath, Rapunzel took Anna by her armpits again, drawing her into a floating position. The redhead let out a surprised gasp, but her body quickly went limp and she let herself be hauled in.

Anna tucked her muddy head beneath Rapunzel's chin, and the older woman rested her hands lightly on her cousin's freckled midsection. The brunette gave in to the buoyant water, and both womens' hearts fluttered pleasantly when their bodies gently pressed together.

Rapunzel's fingers slowly kneaded against Anna's stomach, and the brunette hotly whispered, "You and Elsa are a lot alike. You both have these self esteem issues that...that I just want to **hug** right out of you." She felt Anna tremble slightly in her arms.

"S...sorry, I…" Anna began, whispering miserably.

Rapunzel cut her off with a fierce whisper of her own. "**No** sorry. You **aren't **unnecessary and you aren't a burden. We **both **need you." Smiling fiercely, tears pricking the corners of her eyes, the brunette added, "If you want me to slap the shit out of Meg for monopolizing your time, then I **will**. And no more pity party, or I might have to dunk your pretty face."

Anna released a watery giggle, replying, "My face is muddy. It is objectively not pretty." Her heart lodged in her throat when Rapunzel suddenly leaned down and pressed a light kiss against her lips. Warm, gritty mud from the brunette's hair slid onto her cheeks, and before Anna knew it, her own muddy hands were cradling Rapunzel's cheeks tenderly.

Gingerly, Rapunzel pulled away. **Both** women were grateful for the mud concealing their dark blushes. "I didn't...get any in your eyes, did I?" the brunette muttered bashfully.

Anna shook her head. Her freckled body positively **hummed** with warmth and loving energy. "You're so good to me." she sighed happily, nestling back underneath the brunette's chin.

Suddenly finding her own throat dry, Rapunzel could only hum in reply. Her heart was still fluttering sweetly, but an undercurrent of nausea tumbled around in her stomach. "_That was **close**. Toe the line, Corona. You **can't** have them both._"

The two young women floated quietly in the mud bath, until the gradual brightening of the room signaled their allotted mud bath time was nearing its end.

* * *

Elsa stared intently at the floor, right hand clutching her bottle of apple juice and her left hand pressed against the bench she, Anna, and Rapunzel sat on. The blonde woman poked at the slimy seaweed which encircled her legs, making a mildly disgusted face. "How long has it been? Is it half an hour yet?!" she asked impatiently.

Rapunzel shook her head and giggled. "No, Elsie. It's only been ten minutes. Why don't you go lay down on the cot over there while we wait?" The brunette held up her hands and turned to face Anna, muttering, "I'm the slime monster from the black lagoon! Rargh!"

Anna giggled, batting her cousin's seaweed wrapped hand away with her own. A warm feeling bloomed in her chest as she watched Elsa stand up and waddle carefully over to the nearby cot, thoroughly disgusted by the seaweed but also fretting over each slimy frond that fell off. The blonde woman had elected to wear her swimsuit and only have her arms, legs, and neck wrapped. Rapunzel and Anna, however, went for the full clothless treatment. Both had assured Elsa that they were securely wrapped, but she still refused to look at them.

Just prior to laying down, Elsa took another sip of her juice, and idly rolled her neck. She heard Anna softly say, "Elsa, seaweed green might not be your color, but you're looking very pretty today." She shrugged her shoulders, muttering a warm yet stilted thanks, and laid her head on the pillow gingerly.

"Ohhh!" Rapunzel trilled, flapping her arms up and down. "I can just **feel **my body sucking up all the yummy seaweed minerals!" She stood up and paced around the room slowly, feet squelching as each 'seaweed slipper' made contact with the floor.

Anna nodded, adding, "Yep, it's supposed to redistribute fat, too. Mmm...I can feel it sending all of my fat right into my head!" She patted her wet copper hair with seaweed wrapped hands, before cringing and whining, "Oh crap, now I have slimy hair!" She shook her head in annoyance, looking over briefly to where Elsa was laying down. The blonde woman had been propped up on an elbow, watching Anna and Rapunzel with a faint grin. Seeing Anna looking back at her, Elsa let out an embarrassed '**eep!**' and quickly laid back down.

"You two just sound...and look...so silly." Elsa lamely muttered, rolling to face away from them. "I had to at least **see** how silly it looks."

Rapunzel smiled impishly, taking a few steps towards her girlfriend. "And...**how** silly do we look?"

Exhaling loudly, Elsa cracked a grin, replying, "You look like enormous seaweed sushi rolls." She snickered lightly, folding her seaweed wrapped hands over her midsection.

"Sushi…" Anna began, licking her lips.

"Rolls." Rapunzel finished, mouth beginning to water.

Elsa groaned. "I'm sorry I said **anything**! If our bedroom smells like raw fish tonight, I'm going to sleep in the engine room!" Anna and Rapunzel cackled mirthfully, but made no promises either way to the once again disgusted Elsa.

* * *

"Okay, let's see." Anna mumbled, having just returned from the locker room following their group massage. She had in her hands three magazines, each picked out from the newsstand for the young women to read while getting their hands and feet taken care of. "_National Geographic_ for Punzie, _Climbers Monthly_ for Elsa, and _Metalheads_ for moi!" After divvying up the reading selections, Anna took the other empty seat next to her sister, and Rapunzel waved to the staff members, indicating they were ready.

First came the feet soakings, with each girl moaning about how puffy **everything** felt since the massage. The staff members carefully cleaned and prepared the three sets of feet, before going to work on the cuticles.

"Oh **god**, kill me now." Anna groaned, wincing in distress. "My calves feel like **sausages**, Punzie! I didn't sign up for the **murderous** massage!"

Rapunzel giggled, mind still abuzz with endorphins from the deep tissue massage she'd gotten. "No, Banana, that would be the one I got." The brunette gently slid her hand across the large armrest, seeking out Elsa's hand and joining their pinky fingers. The blonde woman froze for a split second, before relaxing. "How was **your** massage, nerdface?" she muttered.

Elsa blushed lightly, squeezing her girlfriend's little finger tenderly against her own. "I asked for light, and light's exactly what I got. I might be a little bit...**inflexible** tomorrow morning for yoga, but my legs and arms feel a whole lot cleaner, somehow."

Smiling at her positive experience, Rapunzel quietly added, "Maybe I could join you for yoga tomorrow? Hopefully not make too big a fool out of myself."

Elsa smiled brightly and regarded Rapunzel with warmth. "I...I'd like to share that with you." she admitted bashfully.

Anna scratched her cheek awkwardly, mumbling, "Could I come too? I have less than zero flexibility, but...you know…" she trailed off awkwardly, not wanting to come out and say 'I miss your faces'.

"Of...of course you can, Anna." Elsa replied, turning to look at her sister. The blond woman squeezed her freckled shoulder, and Anna stared intently down at her magazine, dopey grin plastered on her face. "It's very relaxing and helpful when I'm...troubled. I'd love to share that with **you**, too."

Rapunzel leaned forward slightly, shooting Anna a knowing smirk. "So then, do I have permission to assault you again if you won't get up?"

Anna spluttered indignantly, retorting, "Hey, that couch is very comfy! It was literally eating me!"

"Uh huh." the brunette replied, fixing her younger cousin with a stare. "If I see you sleeping on that couch again, I'm hauling your ass into bed." Rapunzel's eyes softened, and she smiled tenderly at Anna. "Got it?" she muttered.

"Yeah...I got it." Anna dumbly replied. She didn't think it was possible for her grin to become even **more** dopey, but somehow her cousin managed to say the one exact thing that would cause that.

A few moments passed, and the redhead's stomach was just beginning to lose that fluttery feeling, when all of a sudden her toes began to sting horribly. "**Fuckin' fuck!**" Anna grumbled, drawing both Elsa and Rapunzel's attention. The young woman just shut her eyes and sat back in her recliner, moaning, "My toes are bleeding, they have to be, holy **god** this is why I don't get this shit done on a regular basis."

* * *

"Alright." Rapunzel muttered, drawing her knees to her chest and navigating between pay per video selections curiously. Elsa was laying down on the master bed, head next to her girlfriend's lap, while continuing to browse her spa magazine. Rapunzel was idly combing her freshly manicured and seaweed-wrapped fingers through blonde hair. Anna had left the bed momentarily to pick up their food delivery at the door, slightly put out that her movie selection was going to play last. "So is it going to be my choice of '_Imagine Me and You_' or your pick, '_Seven Years in Tibet_' first?" she asked Elsa.

"We can watch yours first." Elsa replied, accustomed enough to her girlfriend's hand in her hair that she wasn't blushing **too** noticeably any more.

Nodding happily, Rapunzel chirped, "Anna, we're starting with the Brad Pitt travel movie!"

"I'll be right there with the food and stuff!" Anna hollered back from the living room.

Elsa groaned, giving her girlfriend an exasperated glare. "I can't even do this **one** little thing for you?" she complained with a small pout.

Rapunzel smiled thoughtfully, massaging Elsa's scalp, and mumbled, "Don't worry, nerdface. I'm sure there will be plenty of things you can do for me in the **future**."

A moment later, the brunette slapped her forehead, and prepared to apologize for the innuendo-laden comment. Elsa, however, beat her to the punch, assuring her, "I know what you meant **and **I know what you're thinking. Relax." She gently bopped Rapunzel on the shoulder with her magazine, and the younger woman smiled fondly.

"You could help me out a **whole bunch** later on, if you could make yourself and Anna scarce for half an hour or so. You were...very pretty today." Rapunzel said, choosing her words with care. She blushed lightly while toying with Elsa's black lock of hair. Elsa opened and closed her mouth several times in mild confusion, before she caught on. A sheepish grin washed over her face and the older woman gave a small nod, before bashfully covering her face with her issue of _Climbers Monthly_.

Suddenly, Anna slid across the hardwood floor and into the bedroom, rustling the several bags of delivered food like pom-poms. She set them on the dresser, announcing, "We've got Chinese food, we've got ice cream, we've got...**somebody got five bags of licorice.**" Her voice grew tremulous and excited at the end.

Elsa muttered quietly, "We love you, Anna." Rapunzel nodded in agreement.

Anna practically **melted **from feelings of love. After shutting off the lights, she quickly handed out everyone's food orders, including plates and forks. Nabbing a spare pillow, she plopped it directly on Rapunzel's lap, and cuddled up next to her sister. Elsa looked over, noticed Anna's intense stare, and blushed profusely. "Hi." the blonde woman muttered with a mouthful of eggroll, waving the rest of the fried treat at the freckled young woman.

Anna pointed a finger at Elsa, jabbing her eggroll, and whispered intensely, "I **love** you." Elsa's dark blush intensified, and she coughed lightly on her bite of food. Anna then rolled onto her back, looked up at Rapunzel, and pointed at her as well. Another childish whisper of, "I **love** you, **too**." followed, with a final quiet announcement of, "This movie's fucking **awesome." **before the narration of Brad Pitt took over.

Rapunzel, eager to turn her full attention to the movie, quickly finished her eggroll, wiped her hand on her sleep shirt, and tangled it in Anna's copper locks. The redhead quietly queried, "Is that a greasy hand in my hair?"

The brunette blanched, mumbling, "Sorry, forgot-" but Anna's hand on her wrist kept her hand from going anywhere.

"You keep that **right** there." Anna instructed with a happy lilt in her voice. Rapunzel complied, stomach fluttering pleasantly as she continued to massage Elsa's scalp with her right hand and Anna's scalp with her left. In the dark, she saw Elsa quietly slide her hand over, seeking her sister's. Anna noticed immediately, and captured it between her warm hands. Rapunzel felt the full body shiver that flooded her girlfriend's body, and the brunette's heart **sang** at the intense happiness all three of them shared in that moment.

A sudden, intense knocking at the door startled all three of the women. Anna disgruntledly muttered, "Ignore it." Rapunzel and Elsa did just that.

One minute later, the insistent knocking returned. Anna **growled** and sat up abruptly, hair pulled into a wild mess from Rapunzel's hand being quickly removed. Rolling off of the bed, Anna flounced grumpily towards the front door, muttering, "**I'm gonna fuckin' kill whoever…**" The redhead flung the door open, face contorted into a pissed off scowl...which instantly melted into a look of shock and guilt.

"I know I said the dress code was casual-formal, Dusty, but **that** might be pushing it." Meg joked sarcastically, raising an inquisitive eyebrow at Anna's long john underwear and her oversized _Moody Blues_ t-shirt.

Anna's jaw opened and closed several times in confused silence. At length, she located her voice, squealing, "We have a dinner tonight! A date! Date for dinner! **Dinner date!**"

Meg put her hands on her hips. She was wearing a simple, sinfully short black dress, with a sparkling black hair band and matching Doc Martens. "And it looks like one of us forgot." she muttered, feigning hurt feelings.

"Just...just wait **right here**." Anna insisted, holding out her hands in a placating gesture while slowly walking backwards. "I will be ready in no time at all. **Stay.**" she instructed, guilt and confusion washing over her.

"Woof." Meg said in a monotone voice, sly smirk spreading on her face.

Elsa and Rapunzel blinked awkwardly when the light abruptly turned back on in the bedroom and Anna sailed in, literally **crashing** into a corner pole on the bed frame. Her eyes were wide, her cheeks were flushed, and she was frowning maniacally. "Holy crap, Banana! What's up...is the boat on fire?!" Rapunzel asked, half joking and half worried.

"No, no no no." Anna assured them, throwing herself into the closet and shoving outfits aside until she found her fancy dress. "You two stay put, stay and enjoy the movie. I...apparently I forgot that I made plans with somebody tonight." Her voice wavered and came out in muffled gasps as she yanked her t-shirt off and quickly tossed the dress on.

Elsa sat up, slightly alarmed and more than mildly disappointed. "I guess if you promised...and you really do want to go out tonight." she muttered, disappointment laced in her response.

Hopping out of the closet, one black slipper on and the other halfway on, Anna stumbled into the bathroom to quickly fix her hair and cast a magic spell on herself so that she **wouldn't** look like a hot mess. "I promised. I...**really** wanted to spend tonight together, but...I just feel so god damn guilty if i break a promise." she explained rapidly, trying to force herself to sound optimistic.

Elsa nodded hesitantly, sharing a meaningful look with Rapunzel. "Well...I **do** understand about wanting to keep promises. I hope you two have fun tonight, and if you come back later we'll probably still be here." she sighed, laying her head back down on the pillow and wearing a small pout.

Bursting from the bathroom and looking **somewhat** more put-together, Anna slapped her hands on the bed and spluttered, "I love both of you dorks, and I **PROMISE** the last three days of the cruise will be **all about us**."

Rolling her eyes, Rapunzel smiled affectionately, and replied, "Sounds like a plan, Banana. Shoot me a text if you need anything. I **mean** it." Anna gave them both a harried, yet sorrowful glance, and her guilt only allowed her to read reproach in their returned stares.

"Okay, I'm here, I'm sorry!" Anna babbled, exiting the penthouse and closing the door behind her as Meg looked on in mild amusement.

"You're sure you don't have anything more important to do tonight, Dusty?" Meg asked, locking arms with her redheaded lover.

Anna looked away in guilt, tucking several loose locks of hair behind her ear. "No, of course not. Maybe my brain's still a little toasted from yesterday, but I'm here, I'm queer, and...let's have some fun." She spoke with an upbeat tone, but the words rang hollow in her ears, and the guilt she felt from imagining the two most important women in her life let down by her **again** made her wish she had a drink in her hand already.

* * *

"My hair is going to start falling out if you keep petting it like that." Elsa noted, a hint of amusement in her voice. She found herself much more entertained by Rapunzel's movie selection, _Imagine Me and You_, than she initially expected to be.

Rapunzel's mouth quirked into a grin and she removed her hands from her girlfriend's luxurious hair, holding them just behind Elsa. A quiet whine, followed by the most piteous look Rapunzel had ever seen, had her hard pressed to restrain a boisterous laugh. Elsa's eyes met her own and blinked several times in petulant disagreement.

"Okay, yeah, I know that look." Rapunzel grinned, pressing her thumbs against Elsa's temples and massaging in slow, clockwise circles. "That look clearly says 'I know what I said, but it's not what I meant'."

Elsa's eyebrows relaxed at the ministrations and she hummed in contentment, returning most of her attention to the film. Idly, she noted, "Anna didn't seem all that happy about going out tonight."

Rapunzel nodded, exhaling loudly from the corner of her mouth and shrugging in mild frustration. "I thought she learned from Lynsey, but it looks like she's still letting her significant others run her love life for her." Her hands brushed delicately over Elsa's forehead, tracing fine eyebrows, and she thrilled in observing how her actions elicited the smallest of responses from her girlfriend. An audible swallow, a pinking of pale cheeks, a slightly ragged breath; each one was physical evidence of the unlikely relationship the two young women were trying to grow.

Elsa struggled to prop herself up on her forearms, wincing as the tightness in her neck prevented it from cracking despite several gentle left to right head tilts. "Do you think she'll be back tonight?"

Pressing against the taller woman's shoulder blades in order to help her into a sitting position, Rapunzel's eyebrows knit in thought, before she replied, "Maybe, but she's the kind of girl who's easily swayed into **staying the night**...if you get my meaning." Steadying Elsa's head briefly, her girlfriend quietly muttered, "Relax your neck and follow my hands." Elsa gingerly relinquished control and Rapunzel gently began rolling her girlfriend's head from side to side, in small circles, and front to back. After several seconds, she jerked her wrists quickly, hearing several positive realignment cracks in Elsa's lower neck.

"**Oh**!" Elsa gasped, first at being startled by the loud, jarring noise her neck made and second by the sudden tension relief and clearness of mind she experienced. The prior tension melted away from her neck and shoulders and she fell limply against Rapunzel's chest, muttering, "That...was amazing. I didn't know you could do that with your **hands**."

Rapunzel chuckled, squeezing Elsa's biceps tenderly. "I can do a whole lot more than just **that** with these hands." her husky voice intoned. Quickly she grimaced, muttering an apology for her suggestive speech.

Still somewhat in a daze with her eyes half lidded, Elsa nonchalantly responded, "Maybe some day soon I can experience a little more of their **abilities**." Closing her eyes and feeling weariness suddenly overtake her body, she wiggled her stocking feet, finishing with, "Rub my feet...some day...gross feet."

Unable to restrain her blush, Rapunzel pressed her cheek against her girlfriend's hair and nodded. She listened for several minutes longer as Elsa quickly began to drift off to sleep. Carefully, as to not wake the older woman, Rapunzel used the channel changer to turn the television off. She then snapped her fingers smartly, causing the lights to immediately turn off in the bedroom. Reclining slowly against several pillows, lightly snoozing girlfriend resting soundly against her chest, Rapunzel drew a sheet carefully over top of them. _Penthouse perks...worth **every** penny._

Elsa suddenly mumbled something intelligible, causing Rapunzel to hold her breath in the mild worry she'd woken the other woman up. However, her girlfriend merely rolled onto her right side, left arm wrapping itself loosely around Rapunzel's stomach, and her head nestling comfortably between the younger woman's thin t-shirt covered breasts. _Elsa will probably freak out if she wakes up and notices tomorrow morning, but I just **can't** bring myself to wake her up._ Lightly combing her sleepy girlfriend's hair for a few minutes more, Rapunzel reminded herself to give Elsa a proper neck alignment later. Possibly a spinal adjustment as well, but seeing as how those tended to involve folding up the recipient like a pretzel and pressing your body against theirs in a slightly personal manner, she wasn't sure the tired blonde woman wrapped in her arms was ready for such intimate contact. At least while she was awake.

* * *

The pounding, bass-heavy music of the _Pulse _club rattled through Anna's teeth as her body whirled and swished up against Meg's. The aftertaste of the fourth shot she shared with her lover still burned in her throat, gradually dampening and blurring the memories of earlier that evening. _Where was...oh yeah, I was with Elsa and Punzie. We played in the snow...and after that I think we got dirty for some reason. Now I'm here with Meg. I guess the two of them had plans._ For a split second, her heart felt heavy, before the beat of the music seeped back into her bones and had her throwing her arms around Meg's waist provocatively.

"I'd ask you if you're feeling better." Meg shouted, leaning back and placing her hand at the base of Anna's neck possessively. "But damn, Dusty, you're really bringing it tonight!" Anna's body responded to her lover's more aggressive movements in kind, and gradually other club goers backed off to give the two young women more space.

Beads of sweat beginning to form on her forehead, Anna playfully growled, "I've got plenty more to bring, Miss Hips. There won't be any early night tonight." Meg leaned in close and asked if she could get the redhead something to drink, to which Anna yelled she'd like something to **really** get her body moving.

Meg chuckled fondly. "You got it, Dusty. Don't let anybody take our special space!" The chestnut-haired teenager untangled herself from Anna, wiping the sweat from her own brow and heading back through the crowd to retrieve new drinks.

After watching her lover disappear, Anna felt a surge of adrenaline course through her veins. Fists pumped above her head madly. Finally having had it with her whiplike braids, she yanked each one loose and dragged her hands through wild, untamed copper locks. The pain in her heart was slowly returning, along with images of Elsa and Rapunzel.

_Don't go there again. You're having fun and they're having fun._ Anna danced more enthusiastically, unaware that several young men and women had been running into each other in their attempts to dance with the wild freckled young woman. Anna saw none of them. All she saw was the flashing strobe lights of the club, interspersed with her cousin and her sister cuddling. Hugging. Dancing awkwardly.

All Anna felt was the sweat as it slid down her neck and into the freckled valley between her breasts. She reached out and grabbed whoever was in front of her by their belt loops, yanking them in and grinding seductively against them. Her movements, much like her feelings, became manic. _Stay busy. Don't feel empty. Fill the holes. **Keep having fun**. _

Suddenly, Anna heard incensed shouting. Her vision spun as she felt an arm grab her bicep and haul her away sharply. Meg was there. Meg was yelling at somebody. Meg was yelling at somebody on **Anna's** behalf.

"Back the hell off, you crusty little shit." Meg sneered, wrapping her arms protectively around Anna's waist. The copper haired young woman blushed, a dopey grin on her face, as her lover made the young man feel like dirt for dancing with **her** Dusty.

_She loves me! Wait, where was I...oh, I'm at the Pulse! Meg loves me!_ Anna's grin grew wider, draping herself on the hot-headed teenager who was currently handing her a sparkly, colorful looking drink. "Sorry I was away for so long, Dusty. Fuckin' sleazebags around here. You ready to head back soon for a little **fun**?" Meg's voice was low and throaty.

Anna nodded, absolutely loving the taste of the sweet, blue liquid in her cup. "Soon, miss Hips, soon. I want one more dance with my knight in shining armor first." Her hands sensually slid up her partner's thighs, coming to rest at the base of Meg's spine. Anna practically **purred**.

"This knight aims to please." Meg grinned, sweeping the redhead back onto the dance floor for one more boisterous go-round. Anna's body throbbed in time to the beat of the music once again, and her recently finished drink further blurred memories of her fun day with Elsa and Rapunzel.


	30. Chapter 30

The sun was just breaking over the horizon, casting a long, yellow glow over the now distant port city of Juneau. The ship had departed an hour before dawn, with the captain informing the passengers they could expect a gentle, leisurely cruise back to San Francisco. The cold ocean breeze carried with it the invigorating scent of ice and seawater.

"And now, ease gently into downward facing dog." the yoga instructor said, arching his back extra slowly so that the passengers could follow along. Most, however, had been attending the sunrise yoga session for a handful of days, and their experience showed in the confidence with which they performed the motions. All, it seemed, save for one.

Rapunzel's arms trembled, her breath exiting her mouth in foggy puffs, while the long string of her sweatpants knocked softly against her wrinkled nose. Next to her, Elsa was sporting an additional layer of clothing over her normal yoga attire. The blonde woman also felt fatigue in her muscles from the spa treatment the day prior, but her body felt **clean**. She glanced over to her cousin, her **girlfriend**, and thought back to half an hour earlier when she was preparing to leave the penthouse.

Elsa snapped the buttons of her light jacket up to the middle of her neck, ensuring the fit was snug. Sliding on her purple traction-gloves, she poked her head back into the bedroom one last time to ensure Rapunzel was still sleeping.

She found herself face to face with a bleary eyed brunette, causing her to stumble backwards and squeal in surprise. "P...Punzie! You, oh honey, you're still so sleepy. Why don't you go back to bed." Elsa composed herself and laid a hand tenderly on the younger woman's shoulder.

Rapunzel shook her head halfheartedly, wiping a tendril of drool from the corner of her mouth. "Promised I'd do yoga with you this morning. Gonna deliver." she muttered, leaning her forehead briefly against Elsa's collarbone. Her muffled voice carried a hint of disappointment. "Anna didn't come back last night."

Elsa shook her head in the negative, putting an arm around her cousin and slowly guiding her to the door. "I'm sure we'll see her this morning. I'm...just happy you decided to join me." Stopping by the coat rack next to the front door, she helped slide her girlfriend's arms into her heavy parka, mumbling, "Have to keep my girlfriend warm."

Rapunzel grinned despite her sleepy demeanor, following Elsa out of the penthouse before looping arms with her. "Mmm...thirty six hours and I already **love** the ways you show your love." Elsa's heart lodged in her throat, and she had a minor coughing fit. She tried to stammer out something, but it came out unintelligible.

Shaking her head, Rapunzel continued holding onto her arm while rubbing her back warmly. "You don't need to say the words, nerdface. I **feel** it."

The two women stood huddled together in the elevator, both smiling happily. Elsa's heart was doing a bit of a rumba at the notion of being seen together in a **romantic** way. _This is part of who Punzie is. She likes to show love by showing off her partners. _Elsa blushed brightly, feeling as giddy as a first grader beginning the school year. _She's amazing. Take **pride** in showing her off, too._

Chancing a sidelong glance at her cousin as the two women exited the elevator, Rapunzel's short, brunette hair was a wild mess. Full, pouty lips and round, pinchable cheeks framed a face that, as trite as it sounded, glowed with the beauty of the sun. Her formerly sleepy eyes were regaining their usual brightness and forthright inquisitiveness with each passing minute. Rapunzel was not 'beautiful' in the traditional, glamorous way. No, to Elsa, her cousin's beauty revealed itself in the way she carried herself. In the honest and earnest way she treated both friends and strangers. Even now, despite the fact that she was still waking up herself, Rapunzel smiled and waved at every person they passed, wishing them a good morning.

Elsa had subconsciously puffed her chest out a bit and held her head high as they arrived at the yoga station. She heard Rapunzel snort mirthfully, and looked down to give the shorter woman an inquisitive stare. The brunette's simple response was, "You look like the proudest peacock on the block, Elsie."

Grinning unabashedly and feeling a heady swell of love and pride surge through her heart, Elsa replied, "You want to be with me. If there's a better reason to be proud, I'm simply not interested in it." Her breath hitched when she saw Rapunzel blush and pull the collar of her parka up to her eyes, while emitting an embarrassed squeak. _I made her blush. I feel like I just won the damn lottery._

Clearly the brunette's energy was flagging, and Elsa could only chuckle when she heard Rapunzel mutter, "I am gonna **destroy** some biscuits and gravy after this!"

Glancing behind them, Elsa's eyes narrowed when she saw a black haired woman with a page-boy haircut eyeing **her** girlfriend's keester with ill-concealed interest. A bolt of hostility and protectiveness struck Elsa's core, and she quietly spat out, "Eyes **front** and off of **my **girlfriend's ass, loser." The offending woman blanched, face aflame with embarrassment. She nervously muttered her apologies before scampering to her feet and shuffling away quickly.

Looking back to assess her girlfriend's struggle with the current yoga pose, Elsa blushed when Rapunzel locked eyes with her. A bead of sweat slid from the brunette's chin, over her cheek, and into a lock of gravity-compliant hair. "You **really** know how to make a girl feel loved...**and** desired." Rapunzel groaned, not comfortable with speaking while upside down, but continuing regardless. "I know that's probably not what you're going for...but it makes me **stupidly** happy, Elsie."

Elsa gave the shorter woman a lopsided smile and nodded dumbly, staring intently down at her blue yoga mat. Her muscles surged with a fresh blast of adrenaline and endorphins. She felt as though she could pull the ship through the ocean all by herself, if it made Rapunzel happy.

* * *

It was an unprecedented morning that found Meg awake before Anna, but such was the case on day seven of the cruise. Not only was the teenager awake, but she had even gone to the trouble of preparing their morning breakfast tray, which she was currently pushing down the hall towards her room. Pushing, however, was just her mind's comical way of saying that she was forced to learn hard against it, as every muscle below her neck was crying out in sore agony.

Meg gave weary high fives to several room cleaning staff members she knew on her trek down the hall. Each one gave her a respectful, yet knowing, nod and smile. _I may be known as the Crystal Serenity Madam, but god damn if Dusty didn't make me earn that title last night_. The accomplished young gymnast found her joints and muscles aching in a way she didn't know was physically possible.

Despite having displayed signs of heavy intoxication on the dance floor, the moment Anna crossed the threshold into Meg's suite, it was as though a switch had been flipped inside the twenty two year old. The sex had been raw and primal; almost animalistic in nature. Anna had taken the younger woman in such a savage, dominant way, that Meg idly wondered if she'd ever have another lover quite like the redhead. And after being so thoroughly fucked so many times in one night that each post-orgasm comedown seemed to blur into the very next one's buildup.

_What the hell, Neptune. You're thinking like a fuckin' lovestruck idiot. **And** blushing like one._ Slapping her reddened cheeks in both mild frustration and grudging acceptance, Meg palmed her key card and swiped it, surprised at herself when she showed rare concern for if her lover was still asleep. Quietly setting the cart by her little living room table, she hobbled over to the bed, and sat down by a lightly snoring Anna.

"Wake up, Dusty. The breakfast train just pulled into the station." Meg pinched the bridge of her nose in mild frustration. _Now you're **talking** like a generic rom-com!_ Shoving the lovey dovey thoughts to the back of her mind, she squeezed and shook Anna's bare, freckled shoulder. "Up and at 'em, this food isn't gonna eat itself." _Better._

Grumbling, Anna rolled onto her side, only to hiss sourly when the light met her sensitive eyes. "Stupid fucking light. Oh...fuck my life, what even happened last night." Sitting up slowly in bed, Anna squeezed her skull between her palms, knowing full well the intense throb would only be cured by drinking **non-alcoholic** things, but too tired to go find any. Therefore, she was mildly surprised when a large glass of orange juice was held in front of her, along with several Tylenol.

Meg's look was an unclear combination of sensitivity and aloofness. "What happened last night?" she asked incredulously. "You trying and almost succeeding in **breaking** me is what happened!"

Anna cringed, popping the two pills and slamming down half the glass of juice before taking a breath. "Sorry...must've had something on my mind I needed to **work out**." Her mind slowly began to turn over in an attempt to remember what happened the prior night, to say nothing of the previous **day**. She leaned forward in an attempt to stand, and winced when her thighs and calves buckled, sending her butt right back down onto the mattress.

"You mentioned something about snowmen and the spa yesterday." Meg offered helpfully, aiding her lover in carefully stumbling over to the breakfast table. "Sounds like you and your **friends** were in the snowman making competition in town. Later on, I guess some burly dude with large, meaty hands wrung the crap out of you and called it a massage." Watching the redhead sit in her chair, unmoving yet eyeing the food with a helpless feeling of **desire**, Meg chuckled sympathetically before setting the entire platter of french toast with powdered sugar in front of Anna.

"Oh. I guess that happened. If you say so." Anna replied with a nonchalant shrug. Through herculean effort, she managed to locate and bring the syrup bowl to her french toast.

Meg handed a ladle to her lover, who pointedly ignored it and overturned the full bowl of syrup, **drenching** the french toast in sweet, sticky goodness. The teenager watched Anna cram a whole piece of soggy french toast into her mouth, using the flat end of her fork to press the unchewed portion inside as her teeth mashed up what was already inside. She leaned over her plate shamelessly as syrup dribbled between her lips, falling back onto the rest of her breakfast. At length, Anna managed to fit the entire pastry in her mouth. Her cheeks puffed out comically, like a squirrel's, and Meg failed miserably at stifling a laugh at the single minded determination of the sleepy young woman.

"I have no more fucks to give." Anna croaked after having swallowed her piece of french toast. Suddenly, yesterday's activities came back to her in an overwhelming flood of heart-swelling memories. _Royal snow family. Mud bath. Seaweed. Massage. Mani pedi. **Movie cuddles.**_ Anna slowly stood up, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

"You okay, Dusty?" Meg asked, mildly concerned about her lover's unpredictable behavior. She reached out a tenative hand, but Anna shook her head.

"Need to go." the freckled young woman replied blankly. Her muscles throbbed and her joints felt as though they were on fire. Yanking her dress over her head, Anna gave it a firm tug downwards, pulling blindly until she felt the waistband in its proper place. The woman didn't bother with finding her underwear or putting on her shoes, instead opting to trudge wearily to the door, scooping up her purse.

Meg groaned. "Wait. Anna, **wait.**" she implored, grabbing the older woman's wrist. "You obviously **aren't** okay. Can I **take** you somewhere? What...what are you **thinking** about?"

The sugar from the syrup must have metabolized, because Anna's eyes finally managed to open fully. "I shouldn't have gone out with you last night. I fucked up and I **was** fucked up. I'm sorry...for **everything** last night." Meg began to object, claiming that she had enjoyed just about **all** of it, but Anna pressed onwards. "I need to go back to Rapunzel and Elsa. **This**…" she muttered, gesturing her arms vaguely around the room, "...isn't doing me any good. Nothing personal. Goodbye." Anna turned and left through the door she'd nearly kicked down last night in her haste to enter.

"Your fucking dress is backwards, god damn-bye." Meg sat down hard at the breakfast table, surrounded by food and lacking a person to share it with. _There's **something** she isn't telling you. This reeks. This reeks of...Hercules and Giselle._ Meg's stomach twisted, and her heart clenched tightly. Was Anna...was she? With her** friends?** **Both** of them? "What the...**fuck.**" the chestnut-haired teenager spat in disgust, now only faintly able to hear the uneven footfalls of her disoriented lover from down the hall.

_Left. Right. Left. Right. Keep walking._ Anna thought it was merely the hangover. The incessant throbbing was not easily distinguishable from her **headaches**. Sweat began to pour from her already dehydrated body. "Elsa...Punzie…" the redhead whimpered, spotting the elevator at last.

Her vision swam. The throbbing intensified, and every muscle in her legs threatened to seize. Anna blindly slapped the **up** button on the elevator console. _Just get back to them. Feel like shit and blindly hate yourself **later**. _She stumbled into the elevator, stomach twisting with nausea and threatening to expel her small yet nourishing breakfast. A hand reached backwards and blindly slapped the top row of buttons, **hoping** that the _Crystal Penthouse _floor was among those pressed.

Anna sat down hard, curling into a little ball, hot tears forming at the corners of her eyes. The pain was building to a crescendo, and yet, she managed to reach for her supports. Her mental rocks. **Elsa** and **Rapunzel**. _Guys...help me hold onto this memory. Please._ The redhead's vision dimmed and she steeled herself against the dull hammering in her skull, images flooding her consciousness at an unfathomable rate. The elevator slowly began climbing the floors.

**_French toast…_**

Twelve year old Elsa sat across from her pudgy, freckled and rosy-cheeked nine year old sister, Anna. A single slice of french toast sat uneaten on a plate between the two girls. The two girls stared each other down, neither blinking and neither budging an inch.

"Your shoes are untied." Elsa muttered playfully.

Anna's gaze didn't waver one iota. "I'm wearing socks, dummy. I'm not dumb." She grinned, rattling the kitchen table playfully with her small hands. "Oh no, **earthquake!**" she exclaimed dramatically.

Elsa flinched, but refused to blink. This was it. The ultimate bet. A staring contest for the **last piece of french toast in the world**. Her light blue eyes twinkled mischieviously and she raised her hand, pointing a finger cryptically at Anna. "I see something."

Anna stuck out her tongue. "Only thing you see is a winner!" The finger came closer to the redhead's forehead. Closer still. Anna pouted. "Touching is cheating!"

Elsa grinned mirthfully. "I'm not touching." she insisted, inching her finger closer. Three inches away. Two inches. Anna's eyes inadvertently crossed as she observed the digit warily. One inch.

The strain from crossing her eyes for too long proved to be too great and Anna blinked. She blinked again, clearly confused. Elsa withdrew her finger smugly, blowing on the tip as if she were a cowgirl holstering her six-shooter.

Then came the cry. "**Elsa, you cheating stinker!**" Anna howled, cheeks puffing up in indignation at her loss.

Elsa shrugged innocently, drawing the plate with the french toast piece over to her side of the table with a single finger. "I didn't cheat. You just got...**distracted**."

Anna's eyes grew watery, causing her sister to blanch. "Anna...please don't cry." Elsa lamely begged. _She ate four pieces and I ate two, yet she's somehow making me feel guilty!_

Pinching her cheeks quickly, Anna sniffled, and composed herself somewhat. "No, I won't cry Elsie. I'll be a big girl. You won." Rubbing her runny nose with a finger, Anna idly wiped it on the front of her Sunday school dress, and watched her big sister prepare the slice.

_I never even stood a chance. _Elsa groaned inwardly as she doused the slice with a mountain of powdered sugar.

"Elsie, you don't like sugar." Anna stated, as if this were some basic fact that her sister had forgotten about herself.

Elsa shrugged noncommittally, spreading butter on top of the powdered sugar. After that came the syrup, and lastly the strawberries. She carefully rolled her masterpiece into a cylinder, Anna's eyes watching her every move. The copper haired little girl gasped hungrily as syrup and strawberry juice dripped out of the edge of the french toast. "Are you gonna eat that **whole thing**?" she asked Elsa in awe.

"No." Elsa responded simply, leaning over the table and pressing the end gently against Anna's drooling mouth. "**You **are."

Anna's eyes grew as wide and round as saucers. Opening her mouth widely, she took a large bite, and began chewing. Elsa watched her enraptured sister sloppily chewing the sugary treat, giggling when Anna commanded, "More!" Elsa complied, pushing a bit more into her mouth.

The blonde girl's jaw slowly gaped wider and wider in surprise as Anna kept demanding **more** french toast, bound and determined to not swallow **any** until the entire thing was in her mouth. "**Mowfffhwf!**" Anna mumbled loudly around her mouthful of food. Shaking her head in impressed disbelief, Elsa pushed the remainder into Anna's mouth. The little redhead puffed out her cheeks like a squirrel, chewing away sloppily, and not even caring that syrup and powdered sugar was escaping her mouth at an alarming rate.

"**Whyy woub whou Ewha!**" Anna exclaimed joyously, throwing her arms in the air and causing drops of syrup to splatter on her older sister's face. But Elsa didn't care. Her heart swelled for her happy little sister who so dearly loved her french toast.

Anna's head lolled awkwardly from side to side as her vision cleared ever so slightly. Her skull was still wracked with splitting pain, and she was quite sure she'd managed to sweat out all the orange juice she drank, but one memory shone through. It shone through crystal clear in her mind, as if it had only happened yesterday. Herself, Elsa, and french toast. Nearly **thirteen years ago**. One memory among ten thousand still missing. One memory of those missing six months that belonged to her again. **One memory as proof of Elsa's love for her, as children.**

Suddenly, the elevator door opened, and Anna was jarred from her precious memory by a blood curdling scream.

* * *

Rapunzel knelt down next to Anna, snapping her fingers sharply in front of her cousin's dazed eyes. Her other hand went to the redhead's sweaty neck, checking her pulse. "Everything seems...pretty normal." Rapunzel said at length, beckoning Elsa into the elevator.

Groaning, Anna cracked a grin. "C'mon, Punzie. I know I had a rough night, **and** morning, but do I really look like I'm dying?" She was interrupted by Elsa crouching over her and drawing her into a crushing hug.

"What happened? Where **were** you? Why didn't you call?!" Elsa muttered frantically. She pulled away quickly, holding Anna's face gently between her hands, and inspecting her little sister for injuries of any kind.

Anna looked away, blushing awkwardly. "No, Els. Meg...didn't do this." She pursed her lips, jaw moving silently several times, before she managed to spit out, "I **remembered** something."

"Oh, shit!" Rapunzed gasped, squeezing Anna's shoulders tenderly. "What was it? Was it another picture...or was it more?" Elsa looked on in curious anticipation as well, though her blood had run cold and her stomach twisted nervously. Several bystanders stood at the still-open elevator door, before Rapunzel hit the _Crystal Penthouse _button and muttered, "Show's over, folks."

Struggling to stand up, Anna shook her head gingerly. "It wasn't a picture. It was a **whole** memory." Her eyes bored meaningfully into Elsa's, and the older woman's heart lodged in her throat. "I had french toast for breakfast this morning...and I remembered something about that."

"About...french toast?" Rapunzel asked scratching her head in mild confusion. She looked at Elsa, curious if the blonde woman had any idea.

Elsa visibly **shook** as the weight of her worry that Anna had recalled their shared feelings fell away, and she giggled. A giggle that quickly turned into a full-on belly laugh. Tears streamed down her face, and she reached out another arm over her girlfriend's shoulder to keep herself from collapsing. Anna watched her dear sister laughing uncontrollably and, despite her own weariness, stood proudly to support Elsa's other side.

"You were so...just so...**insistent.**" Elsa guffawed, fits of laughter interspersed with harsh coughs and gasps. "And **messy** and **obstinate**. And **beautiful**." Instantly her subconscious slammed on the brakes, resulting in a hesitant stammer. "I mean a face full of syrup and butter and powdered sugar really isn't what one would call **beautiful** per se…" She cringed, giving Anna a helpless guilty smile.

"Don't forget the strawberries, Els." Anna reminded with a wink. "Oh shit...so **that's** what it feels like to remind you about a memory. **Wow**." Anna leaned her forehead against Rapunzel's collarbone breathlessly.

Rubbing the redhead's back, Rapunzel met Elsa's hesitant gaze. "Sounds like a great memory to get back." she concluded, just as the elevator arrived at their floor. "Let's go, Supergirls." Ushering her cousins through the lobby and down the hall, Rapunzel knew that while Anna was completely exhausted, there was probably something else she wanted to talk about.

Elsa, meanwhile, was just **thankful** she didn't reveal too much in the aftermath of Anna's memory revelation. _Bury the love deeper. **Deeper.** _

* * *

Elsa and Rapunzel had brought more of Anna's breakfast favorites along with them, including **more** french toast which Anna was enjoying peacefully. None of the women brought up the events that transpired the prior night. Rapunzel happily hummed a little tune as she gave Anna a foot rub, while Elsa gently ran a comb through her sister's wild hair. The minutes ticked by, and Anna eventually finished her breakfast sequel. Between her cousin and her sister's ministrations, she gradually felt the lull of sleep claiming her again. However, before she rested, she wanted to clarify something to her travel buddies.

"I realized something the last few days." Anna sat back against the pillows, ushering Elsa around the side of the bed to join Rapunzel on the lower half of the mattress. "I thought I was jealous of the two of you for...spending so much time together. Turns out, I'm not." Elsa and Rapunzel shared a brief, guilty glance, before thoughtfully regarding Anna. The redhead was blushing and fidgeting with the bedsheet covering her lap. "I've been...I thought being with somebody. In a relationship, or in bed. I thought **that**...would make me happy. Fill this **hole** in my heart." Her voice cracked on the word 'hole'.

"But nobody **has**." Anna's shoulders slumped in exhaustion, and Rapunzel and Elsa almost moved simultaneously to comfort her, before she jerked her head back up. Bright, teal eyes barely restrained tears. "And I kept **ignoring** the two people who **always** make me happy. I'm the saddest person without you two, but I'm the **happiest** person with you." Her eyebrows knitted and her head drooped in exhaustion, tears finally sliding down puffy, freckled cheeks.

Unable to restrain themselves any longer, Rapunzel lunged to embrace Anna's midsection while Elsa pulled her sister's head against her chest, the girlfriends toppling the redhead onto her back, both falling on top of her in a messy pile. "I'm sorry for feeling like I'm in the way sometimes." Anna croaked, **relishing** the feeling of her cousin's hand rubbing slow circles against her tummy.

Rapunzel's heart sang out to her dear younger cousin, the fire in her heart yearning to **love, care, and cherish.** "You'll never be in the way…" she began, meeting Elsa's soft gaze.

"...because you **always** have a place here." Elsa finished, pressing a kiss to her little sister's temple. A torrent of locked up feelings bashed against an old door in Elsa's memory, and her body trembled. Reaching her left hand across Anna's body, she sought, and was **saved** by, Rapunzel's hand easily finding her own. The tender brushing of a thumb over pale fingers immediately calmed the blonde woman's thundering emotions, and Elsa was able to tangle the fingers of her free hand in Anna's hair with ease.

Anna sniffled, noting quietly, "You just spent an hour brushing that."

"Would you like me to stop?" Elsa whispered, voice playful, yet strong.

"No." came the redhead's hushed reply. Her own hands managed to locate Elsa and Rapunzel's clasped ones, and she cupped them in her own. "**Wow**...your hands are so **warm** when they're together."

Nuzzling her cheek against the rumpled waistband wrapped around Anna's stomach, Rapunzel replied throatily, "Yours there make them even **warmer**." She trailed a lazy finger against her younger cousin's chest, right over her heart, and thrilled to feel Anna's heart pounding like mad. "Wait a minute...Banana, is your dress on **backwards**?" Rapunzel inquired, unable to restrain the melodious sarcasm in her voice.

Anna laughed, low and scratchy. Squeezing the clasped hands between her own, she muttered, "Go to sleep, travel buddy. If I need sleep...we all...need…" Anna's light snores followed soon after, and neither Elsa nor Rapunzel moved their clasped hands. Neither could. Anna's hold on them was secure, just as true physically as it was in the secrets they kept locked in their hearts.

* * *

Nobody took a breath or moved a muscle. The man's gnarled hand neared its destination. Anna gulped, Rapunzel bit her fingernails, and Elsa made the sign of the cross. Fingers pressed, squeezed, and lifted.

"Twenty two. Dealer busts." Collecting the playing cards with a swipe of his grizzled hand, he smiled warmly at the three lucky young women. "Our trio of ladies seems to have all the luck tonight!"

Seated at the table with Elsa and Rapunzel on her shoulders, Anna replied with a grin, "Oh Charles, I think you may be part of our luck tonight!" Elsa chuckled and Rapunzel rubbed her younger cousin's shoulder warmly, while keeping her pinky finger firmly wrapped around her girlfriend's.

The older gentleman shook his head, drawing a finger to his pursed smile. "Not too loud, or I might be out of a job! But it looks like my break will come; if you young women can wait twenty minutes, I will be glad to continue your winning streak. He grinned, placing the used cards under the table with one hand, while sliding two fifty dollar chips over to Anna.

"I think we know who has the hot hands tonight!" Rapunzel snickered, picking up the two blue chips and stacking them on their growing pile of fifties. Nearly every passenger must have decided that the first night back out to sea was best spent by spending all of their money at the casino. Following a dinner consisting of do-it-yourself tacos, the trio of women all tried their hands at blackjack. Elsa had managed to break even after ten hands, Rapunzel threw her arms up after six straight losing hands, while Anna was currently on a seven hand winning streak.

The redhead shrugged innocently. "Ray, what are you doing?" Her eyes met her cousin's with a sly wink.

Without missing a beat, Rapunzel replied, "We're counting cards." The two women shared a melodious giggle, while Elsa looked around in a haunted manner.

"I **hope** that's some kind of joke!" she whispered hotly, eyeing the security camera with a panicked fluster.

"Don't worry, nerdface. Just a quote from yet another classic we have to introduce you to." Swinging their attached hands, Rapunzel whispered to her girlfriend, "Hopefully on many future movie date nights." Elsa blushed, suddenly having a coughing fit.

Anna jerked her shoulders uncomfortably when she felt a bit of spittle hit the back of her neck. Turning to give her sister a grimace, Elsa blushed even darker and stammered out an apology. "You're forgiven, but only because you gave me your french toast." Anna smiled tenderly, rising from her seat with an awkward groan. "Okay, this little card shark has to pee **super bad**. Keep my seat warm, ladies!"

After Anna had made her way into the crowd, Elsa muttered, "I know we're going to tell Anna some day, but can it **please** not be from her overhearing us tonight?" Rapunzel smiled guiltily, tongue poking out of the corner of her mouth after she apologized. Elsa sighed, leaning her head against the brunette's shoulder. "Somehow I don't think that's completely sincere."

Turning her head to the side and giving Elsa a peck on top of her head, Rapunzel, purred, "But you still love me."

Elsa's shoulders slumped, and she gently clasped Rapunzel's hand between both of hers. "Yes, even though you're **extremely** short, I do lo...I do too. The thing." Her heart thudded in her chest, even as she felt her girlfriend's shoulders shake from laughter.

"Oh, **Elsie.** Maybe some day I'll have to show you the benefits of being a **shorty**." Rapunzel throatily replied, nearly losing it completely when Elsa squealed unpleasantly and buried her bright red face against the crook of the brunette's neck.

"Well, isn't this...**pleasant**." Meg's sardonic voice cut through the atmosphere of the crowded casino and caused Rapunzel and Elsa to turn around in surprise. Elsa squeaked in embarrassment and nearly **threw** herself away from her girlfriend, while Rapunzel merely arched a skeptical eyebrow.

"Well now, what brings the **queen** of the big boat to our humble corner of the casino?" Rapunzel muttered, lightly brushing Elsa's dangling hand with her knuckles in support.

Meg's eyes wandered over to the card table, where the trio's chips were stacked neatly. "Dusty's got some hot luck tonight." she noted.

"Mmhmm. We're thinking of going pro as a team." Rapunzel narrowed her eyes at Meg, putting her hands on her hips in a defiant posture. "Two **are** better than one, after all."

Meg shook her head with a wry grin. "Disgusting."

"Excuse me?!" Rapunzel spat, frown deepening.

Jutting a hip out nonchalantly, Meg lazily pointed an accusing finger at the duo. "What you two are doing with Anna...it's just fucking **wrong. **It's messing her up, and pissing me the hell off."

Stepping in front of Rapunzel, Elsa stared Meg down. All traces of her discomfort were gone: replaced by a bored, yet **steely**, stare. "As I **recall**, her time with **you** has been the only disappointment for her on this entire trip."

Meg's counter-stare wavered briefly, before she shrugged and laughed lightly. "Oh look, the **wallflower** speaks. Is that what she told you, little pansy?" Cracking her neck, Meg continued. "I've seen the three of you together…"

"Not creepy at all." Rapunzel muttered hotly, which Meg pointedly ignored.

"Not compared to the mind games you two sick freaks must be pulling on her to get her into your little **threesome**." The word spewed from Meg's mouth as if it were acid. Even just pronouncing the word caused her face to contort in revulsion.

Elsa's heart lodged in her throat, hands growing clammy. **What** was this woman implying, and **what** did she know?!

Meg continued her verbal lacerations. "I'm onto your little game, and I'm getting her the hell out of that manipulative shit. She doesn't **know** how grossly abusive people can be when-"

"When they're **what?** In a **polyamorous relationship?!**" Rapunzel snarled, snatching Elsa's wrist protectively and stepping in front of **her**. "Oh, no wait, I can see it now. Poor little **princess** here tried it on like it was the **latest fad** and was heartbroken when her lovers didn't both worship the ground she walked on twenty-four seven. Am I **close?!**" Spittle flew from the incensed brunette's mouth during her tirade.

Meg stepped forward, face contorting in anger. Only a foot away from Rapunzel, she venomously shot back, "My past doesn't fucking matter, **bitch**. You're **just like them**, and you're killing **her**."

"**Killing** her?!" Elsa exclaimed in angry shock. "Look, I think you need to leave-"

"No, I think I'm **exactly** where I need to be." Meg muttered, planting her feet stubbornly. Appraising Elsa carefully, she continued. "It's always the quiet one, too. I bet you **like** to see her hurt. I bet it **thrills you** to have that sort of **power** over her."

Stumbling backwards as if struck by a bullet, Elsa steeled her resolve. This...this **woman** was who Anna had been seeing?! "She **loves** us." The defiance in Elsa's eyes felt tenuous, but her love for Anna, as well as Rapunzel's steady presence, kept her fire lit.

Shaking her head, Rapunzel tossed out a threat. "Do you do this on **every** cruise? Get jealous when somebody else plays with **your toys**, then throw a little bitch fit to fuck up their lives?! Grow up."

Meg shook her head sardonically. "I'll **save** hers. But I have no problem **ruining** yours."

"Ruining whose?" Anna asked, suddenly approaching the group while holding three glasses of Sprite carefully in her hands. "Three for one at the bar...oh. Um, hey Meg." The redhead's face was eerily calm, and she set the drinks down on a nearby table.

Running a hand through her chestnut colored hair, Meg cut right to the chase. "I see how these **bitches** are hurting you, Dusty. I've **seen** it every night. Every **day**." Gesturing vaguely at Elsa and Rapunzel, the former angry and scared, while the latter was just **angry**. "This is what happens in threesomes. They-"

Anna held up a hand to silence her lover. "I heard most of it. You guys were getting...pretty **loud**." Picking up her own glass of Sprite, Anna casually took a sip through the red and white straw. Her voice was eerily monotone. "You're right, Meg. I **am** sleeping with them. What's wrong with that?"

Meg shook her head, gesturing wildly with her hands. "Look, I've **been** where you are before!"

"You've been wildly, passionately, **madly** in love?" Anna asked simply, raising an eyebrow. "Why would you give that up for this...once a week **bullshit**?" The redhead idly rolled the glass between her hands, relishing the cold condensation that moistened them.

"Bullshit?!" Meg spluttered indignantly, smacking her forehead. "You weren't bullshit! I treated you right! I **respected** you!"

Anna shrugged indifferently, cracking her neck with her free hand. "Sure, respect me for ten days. Really difficult a commitment, I know." Meg was about to interrupt, but Anna quickly continued. "And there's nothing wrong with that. I respected you too. I respected your lifestyle and your friends. Don't my friends deserve that same respect?" Anna had begun to lower her tone, growling on certain syllables.

"**That** lifestyle deserves **no respect**." Meg cut the hair with the swipe of a hand. "**Fuck**,

somehow I **still** attract the damn sickos. Well Dusty, I tried. You were a fun lay while it lasted." the teenager muttered snarkily, turning with a flourish to leave.

"Can't say the same for you." Anna shrugged coolly, handing Rapunzel and Elsa their Sprites before she turned around to regard Meg, who turned back around in anger, with mild disinterest. "This brunette here has made me scream and moan in ways that a kid like you could only imagine." Anna put a gentle hand on the small of Rapunzel's back and scratched lightly.

"Mmm...preach, **gurl**." Rapunzel bit her bottom lip and wiggled her eyebrows suggestively at Meg.

Strutting over to her sister, Anna noticed Elsa was blushing heavily, but her eyes still shone with defiant anger. Those eyes met younger, teal eyes, and caught a subtle wink. "And this beautiful blonde **woman**." Anna laid her head on Elsa's shoulder, tenderly interlocking their arms. She shrugged, followed by a euphoric roll of her eyes and a casual batting of her right hand. "You're still in **diapers**, Meg...and not just in the area of **sex**. Love, trust, companionship...these are all things that I'm proud to say I share with these two women. The women of my life. A little kid like you really can't hope to compare." Anna finished with a cool, confident glare, and felt Elsa squeeze her arm. She glanced over and witnessed Elsa, eyes shining and mouth agape, regarding her as though she were a real Supergirl.

"Shut the fuck up, you stupid bitch!" Meg yelled, stalking over to Anna and grasping the collar of her black dress. The angry teenager raised a trembling fist.

Anna met her gaze, unblinking and unflinching. The redhead sneered. "Hit me. **Please**. I've beat wholesale ass for less. You do **not** fuck with the **women **in my life."

Hands trembling, Meg quickly released her grip on Anna's dress. Hazel eyes shone brightly with unshed tears, which the proud young woman would not let fall. "Get the fuck out of **my** casino." she spat petulantly.

Pocketing their winning chips, Anna once again locked arms with a shocked and proud Elsa and Rapunzel. "Yeah, the rule is to quit while you're ahead, right?" She squeezed arms with the woman on her left and the one on her right, and proceeded towards the exit. "I'm walking right the hell out of here with **two** winning hands, and all bets are **off**." Adrenaline surged through her veins as she proudly strutted out of the casino with the two women of her life. Her heart fluttered in quiet, heady ecstasy. Her cheeks burned uncontrollably. _These two really are the **loves of my life.**_

_Top five songs to walk out on a megabitch to. Number five: **Like a Boss.**_


	31. Chapter 31

Elsa **swore** it was going to take a tow truck to drag her away from the jacuzzi. Taking advantage of her most intelligent cruise packing choice, a plastic-covered pillow with attached suction cups, she pressed it firmly against the slick countertop of the jacuzzi with a mildly embarrassing squelch.

"Classy, nerdface." Rapunzel winked, sticking her tongue out at her flustered girlfriend. The brunette idly massaged her already pruning toes, moaning in pleasure as jets blasting hot water massaged her hips.

For Elsa's part, she was grateful that the hot air and steam rising from the water's surface made her cheeks sufficiently rosy. It helped to hide any blush that found its way onto her face. "Classy, Punzie. I think somebody's just jealous she didn't think to bring an awesome pillow like this." The blonde blew a spittle-free raspberry at her girlfriend, followed by giving a smug smile as she eased her neck onto the support.

Huffing in mild indignation, Rapunzel quietly sidled up next to Elsa, and proceeded to plop her head on the older woman's bosom. "My pillow works just fine, thank **you**!" she murmured happily.

A split second later, she found her face halfway submerged, with Elsa staring at her aghast and sporting a blush that **no** amount of steamed up rosy cheeks could hide. "**Rapunzel!**" she whisper shouted, scandalized. "Not here, **please! **Anna…" Both women glanced across the swimming pool several yards away from the jacuzzi. Playful shouts of children echoed off the walls of the room, as they playfully taunted a blindfolded Anna. The freckled young woman sported a two-piece red and white polka-dotted bikini, and slowly navigated through the cool water while shouting "Marco!" every few feet. She wore a grin, but the childrens' taunts of "Polo!" were beginning to frustrate her, and she was **quite** sure the little shits were hopping out of the pool and sneaking around quietly.

"She's just having fun, Elsie. She can't see what's going on, and those kids are gonna keep her that way for a long time yet." Rapunzel looked down, splashing water idly while wearing a small pout.

Elsa groaned in mild exasperation. "Oh for the...go over there!" She pointed to the opposite end of the jacuzzi, eyes downcast and nervous frown on her face.

"Uh oh, now I'm in trouble." Rapunzel muttered with a small, pathetic smile. She reached her destination and looked up shyly at her girlfriend. "Sorry, Elsie. You're right...we don't want Anna to get the wrong idea...**right** idea, I mean. I…" She trailed off uncertainly when she felt a prodding on her knees. A slender, pale foot with long, skinny toes pressed gently yet insistently against Rapunzel's knees. Well, all the toes were slender except for the little toe, which was oddly bulbous and swollen. She glance at Elsa, who was studiously looking away with a mortified grimace. Her girlfriend sighed **dramatically**, insistently wiggling her toes, even the funny looking little one. Rapunzel's smile grew by three sizes, and as she gently took the small foot between her hands, she both heard Elsa gasp and felt her tremble.

As the minutes went by, Rapunzel's hands carefully explored her girlfriend's left foot. Elsa's breathing gradually returned to normal, and at length she was able to speak once more. "Do...don't you have a little voice in your head telling you you're a...horrible person for feeling this way?" Despite the steam, her throat was scratchy and Rapunzel could barely make out the words.

"Not...particularly." Rapunzel idly wiggled Elsa's big toe, feeling her heart flop uncomfortably as she knew this was one of the conversations they'd managed to avoid up until now. "I mean, I know social convention says it's wrong, goes against nature, and is generally a Bad Idea All Around." She gave her girlfriend a shy, lopsided smile, unsure how to close out her answer.

Elsa shook her head sadly. "It's not...as bad as it used to be. I was **terrified** you would hate me if you ever found out." Rapunzel nodded in silent agreement. "You've heard this before, but...when you compound my **usual** relationship insecurities with this extra...hurdle."

Rapunzel gave Elsa's foot a tender squeeze, speaking up to ease her fears somewhat. "I **will** be careful. More careful. I know this is something we'll have to hide...mostly forever." Perspiration formed on the brunette's forehead, and several drops slid down her face with each expressive contortion of her eyebrows. "I wouldn't have brought it up if I wasn't ready to face that."

Elsa smiled widely and sniffled, rubbing her rosy nose. "I'm sweating an awful lot here." The declaration tumbled from her mouth half heartedly, and Rapunzel didn't even have to make the basic observation that sweat doesn't form at the corners of one's eyes. The blonde woman coughed quietly and, noticing that Anna had finally nabbed a young boy, tried to round up their conversation. "Anna's coming back soon, I think. As for what's appropriate behavior...I'll leave that to your discretion. I trust you...completely."

So caught off guard by her girlfriends emotionally raw statement was she that Rapunzel squeezed Elsa's foot a bit too enthusiastically, causing the other woman to moan softly. "Sorry, sorry! I just...I won't let you down. This is...this is ours." The brunette's serene gaze was interrupted when she noticed Elsa staring peculiarly in Anna's direction.

"What's going on there?" Leaning forward and peering through the steam, Elsa and Rapunzel both watched Anna addressing the lifeguard on duty. Tall and muscular with short, black hair, the young woman traded several smiles and enthusiastic statements with Anna. At length, however, the lifeguard visibly paled, looked in **their **direction, and waved half-heartedly at the redhead, who swiftly hopped out of the pool and joined them in the jacuzzi.

A mere second after Anna plopped down into the hot, bubbling water, Rapunzel was eyeing her intensely. "Who was that and what did she want with you?" Elsa blanched at her girlfriend's overly direct interrogation method, but also directed her curiosity towards her sister.

"You mean you don't know what a lifeguard looks like?" The ghost of a playful smirk tugged at the corners of Anna's mouth, and she nearly barked out a laugh when it was Elsa who grew anxious.

"**We know she's a lifeguard!**" the blonde woman squealed, before hunching her shoulders and muttering, "What did...words…"

Patting them each on their shoulders patronizingly, Anna replied, "She politely requested the time from me. Afterwards, we discussed the merits of Obamacare in the current...she was flirting with me, you dorks!" Freckled arms folded across a red and white spotted bikini top as she continued. "I told her the thought was appreciated, but that I was already here with my two **girlfriends**."

Rapunzel merely leaned back against the slippery jacuzzi counter, blushing and sporting a foxy grin. "Pretending to date the two of you. Oh, the **horror**."

Elsa, meanwhile, breathed a sigh of relief, before paling again. "You said...**okay**, okay, I'm gonna relax on my nice comfy pillow and stay hidden away from the outside world. Call me...when I'm one great big prune." She pursed her lips awkwardly, leaning back once more. Despite her obvious embarrassment, however, she replaced her left foot on Rapunzel's lap with her right one. The brunette was overjoyed to find that her girlfriend's **other** little toe was fat and stumpy as well.

"**Foot rubs**?!" Anna blubbered enviously. Quickly scooting herself over to Elsa's side of the jacuzzi, she folded her arms and slapped a freckled foot insistently on her cousin's lap. "Girlfriend number **one**, I am feeling left out!" Rapunzel chuckled, finally understanding Elsa's thankfulness at the ability of steam reddened cheeks to mask a blush.

The brunette had just begun to squeeze the arch of Anna's foot, when Elsa suddenly muttered, "N...not that I care. But why do **I** have to be girlfriend number two?" Immediately after noticing both Anna and Rapunzel staring at her with barely concealed grins, Elsa quietly cursed, before holding her breath and sliding under the hot water. She might not be able to hold her breath forever, but she'd damn sure stay out of that **embarrassment trap** for as long as she damn well could.

* * *

The temperature on the eighth night of the cruise had warmed considerably. Anna's happy humming as she shed her parka under the night sky caused Elsa and Rapunzel, quietly sitting together on the sofa they drug out onto the balcony, to notice her as she approached. "I can't see my breath any more." she noted with an impish smile. "I brought popcorn to go with the hot chocolate."

Rapunzel slid to the end of the sofa, patting the cushion in the middle. "Popcorn delivery girl gets the seat of honor." Anna quickly sat down, holding the large metal bowl filled to the brim with popcorn above her head while Elsa spread out their official Supergirls quilt over the three young women. She handed Anna and Rapunzel their cups of no longer scalding hot chocolate, and each girl settled back in to watch the star-punctuated sky above.

Sipping her hot chocolate, Anna's eyelids fluttered pleasantly. "I taste mint. Mint and...orange?" Her tongue smacked quietly between her lips several times, puzzling out the taste.

Rapunzel giggled, savoring the warmth of her cup between her hands. "Little bit of Cointreau. Remind you of anything?"

"Mmm." Anna looked up at the stars fondly. "Cologne and evening chocolate shop tours." Dipping a finger into her cup and swirling it thoughtfully, her mind was taken back to that fun summer.

Nudging her younger cousin's shoulder playfully, Rapunzel gently chided her. "Koln, you dork. Germans everywhere are crying out in pain." The brunette casually reached her arm around the back of the sofa, causing Anna to lean forward and then back quickly, trapping the crook of Rapunzel's elbow against the back of the redhead's neck. Elsa noticed and stretched her right arm out to graze against her girlfriend's left one, skin gently brushing against the back of her sister's head. Anna purred in contentment.

"Was that the first time you drank alcohol?" There was no judgment in Elsa's voice as she warmly regarded the time Anna and Rapunzel had shared.

Anna nodded after taking a long sip of her faintly liqueur flavored hot chocolate. "I don't know about that heathen over **there**." She smirked, inclining her head towards her cousin. "The drinking age there is sixteen, and I wanted to just try a little bit. I don't know how Punzie got lucky with the little recipe we're tasting right now, though." Anna's sweetly suspicious glare caused her cousin to blush and scratch her nose in vague embarrassment.

"Fine!" Rapunzel blurted out with a grin. "My first time was a week before we left for Europe. There, now you know." Anna's grin turned into an incredulous gaping mouth, causing Rapunzel to groan melodramatically. "Oh come off it, ass. Just because you were this adorably innocent little firefly didn't mean I was the rowdy troublemaker you seem to **remember** me as." She put her cup to her lips innocently, while Anna gave her a knowing smirk.

"Maybe not rowdy, but there **were** a few incidents of **trouble**." Adjusting her head slightly while enjoying the feeling of her cousin's arm against her neck, Anna lowered her voice. "Why didn't you just wait to have your first drink **with** me?"

Rapunzel hung her head, unsure if her blush was from the memory or the rather potent Cointreau. "I...wanted to be prepared for when we got there. I knew you'd want to try something...so I tried several things. That's also when I made up this killer hot chocolate." She raised her cup, but refused to raise her head, feeling Anna staring at her.

"You...how much **did** you drink?" Anna asked. The brunette also had Elsa's curious, undivided attention.

The words just tumbled out. "I...I don't really remember that night. Somewhere after the first hour I sort of forgot about having little taste tests and just started **mixing** the **strangest drinks**!" She shook her head, chuckling at the memory of her younger self. "Thank **god** Gothel was out of town and it was Dad who found me." Rapunzel's eyes misted over warmy, and her smile grew when she recalled her father. "He helped me finish the truly **horrifying** drinks I made...and then he held my hair when it inevitably exited out of the entrance." Sticking her tongue out, Rapunzel found herself feeling vaguely queasy when she remembered some of the concoctions she'd created.

Anna, however, cooed appreciably and nuzzled her head against her cousin's arm. "You got wasted for **me**? Aww. If that isn't love, I don't know what is."

Elsa also tenderly rubbed her fingertips against her girlfriend's bicep. "That **was** irresponsible of you, but your heart was in the right place." Offering her glass up for a toast, it was quickly clinked by Anna and Rapunzel. "It usually is." The three young women leaned back, drawing their quilt up a bit more, and continued watching the illuminated night sky.

* * *

Anna's breath caught in her throat briefly. She looked down at her collarbone, slowly feeling her embarrassed blush give way to sympathetic exasperation. "I'm gonna have to go change this shirt soon, and I **really** don't wanna wake her up." Rapunzel's forehead was pressed against the redhead's neck, warm breath piercing the fabric of Anna's shirt, as well as a spot of drool that was spreading at an **alarming** rate.

"She does look pretty...comfortable." Elsa remarked, cheeks reddening as the alcohol from the hot chocolate made her a bit less careful in choosing her words. _Don't let your mind wander, dummy. Don't say** things** you shouldn't._

Anna's left hand sought out her sister's right, knuckles pressing up against Elsa's thigh as they intertwined fingers. The older woman shivered involuntarily, causing Anna to reach across her and draw the quilt up to her chin. "Show me where the bears are?" The younger woman's eyes were wide, and in them Elsa saw the same sparkle present as children.

"How do you know I kept up with my astronomy?" Elsa's whisper was playful, and yet still sent pleasant shivers down Anna's spine.

The redhead shrugged hopefully, leaning against her sister and resting her head on a quilt-covered shoulder. "You should design a planetarium. You would absolutely **love** that."

Leaning back to peer up at the night sky, Elsa's slightly alcohol-blurred vision cleared up after a moment. "Ursa Major is right there. You see...those two stars are Dubhe and Merak. Part of the outline of the 'big bear'." Elsa's finger traced lazy shapes in the sky. She wasn't sure if Anna was following along, however, intermittent gasps and nods which caused copper locks to tickle the blonde's neck let her know her sister was at least awake.

"Dubhe and Merak are pointer stars, and they're called that because they point to the North star, right over...oh wait, bears." Elsa grinned sheepishly, shaking her head at already having gone off track.

Anna cuddled up closer against her, brazenly pulling the blonde's arm around her shoulders. Her own right arm embraced Rapunzel, whose body was slowly tipping as her head slid down Anna's chest and eventually came to rest on her lap. Warm, freckled fingers gently combed brunette hair as the girls' cousin's breaths slowly became slower and more even. "I like when you go off track." Elsa barely heard the whisper, as Anna had neatly tucked her head beneath her older sister's chin, causing her to shiver with ill-concealed delight. She noticed Rapunzel's eyebrows slightly knitted in consternation as the prone young woman sleepily poked a hand out from beneath the quilt, grasping. Searching. Elsa quickly claimed her girlfriend's hand with her left, thrilling at the heat it radiated and heart swelling at how much that one simple action seemed to calm Rapunzel.

Anna's heart tumbled and clenched sweetly as the three young women dozed under the night sky. _Who **needs** a girlfriend when I have **these two**?_ Her ear pressed to Elsa's collar allowed her to hear the rapid beating of her sister's heart. _Elsa...you don't look afraid. Maybe...do you like this as much as I do?_ Anna could only wonder and hope as her sister's quiet astronomy lesson continued long into the night.

"Okay then, where were we? Little bear, that's right…"

* * *

Sunlight filtered across the large bed, spreading across Anna's limp form and eventually disturbing her closed eyes. Sitting up groggily, she scratched her stomach, before looking around in mild confusion. Elsa was face-down in a pillow, her Abby Sciuto pajamas all rumpled and disheveled. Right by her sister's lightly snoring lips was a foot sticking out from beneath the covers. Anna looked to the foot of the bed and, as expected, saw Rapunzel clinging to one of Elsa's stocking feet, either drooling on or trying to **eat** her toes. _I guess they were too tired for yoga today. I'll make sure we all get to sleep early tonight so we can do that one more time tomorrow._

Anna quietly swung her legs off the side of the bed, planted her feet, and stood up. Patting a hand absentmindedly on her cotton sleep pants to ensure her phone was where she'd left it, she made a mental note to let Merida and Hiccup know they'd be back in town tomorrow. A petulant whine escaped from her lips as she stretched, cut-off Beastie Boys t-shirt riding up to reveal a pouchy little belly. Tiredly smacking her lips together while giving said belly a thoughtful pat, Anna made her way around the bed and over to the balcony. _Good. Couple extra pounds will keep me warm during hibernation this winter._

The sun was already beginning its climb through a cloudless sky when Anna quietly slid the balcony door open. She breathed in the considerably warmer air as compared to yesterday, and could feel the subtle shift in the climate and atmosphere as the boat sailed ever closer to home. Hands clenched the ivory railing, and she leaned over slightly, saying, "Thank you, nice gods of the ocean, for giving us awesome weather on this vacation."

"I'm sure they appreciate the thanks." Anna looked to her left, slightly startled at the soft voice. A smile crept onto her face when she saw her neighbor, Ivan, laying back on a balcony recliner with a crossword puzzle in hand.

"G'morning, neighbor!" Anna felt a warm swell of love for their thoughtful neighbors. Pausing for a moment, she decided to take a page from his book, and quickly pulled another recliner over to the divider between their balconies. "Are you good at crossword puzzles? Sudoku's usually more my thing." she commented wryly.

Ivan tapped his pencil against the newspaper thoughtfully. "I'm alright. It's more my little panther's thing, but she appreciates when I help. Even if it's only with the easy hints." He winked, scratching his head with the eraser. "I don't mean to impose, but...you wouldn't happen to know a seven letter name for a rock legend who led The Stooges in the sixties?" He grinned sheepishly. "I heard you playing music out here a few days ago, and I remember that you own a music shop."

"That would be the incomparable **Iggy Pop**!" Anna replied excitedly, clasping her hands behind her head and leaning back smugly. Ivan nodded, scribbling in the answer. Anna watched him work for a few minutes more, before she ventured, "How has the trip been for you and Delores?"

"Just what we needed." Ivan removed his sunglasses and hung them on the collar of his long-sleeved sleep shirt, turning his head to acknowledge his neighbor. "Our house back home is...a little big. Nothing like getting back to being in confined spaces with your one and only, you know?"

Anna couldn't help but nod at that statement. "I can kinda relate, I guess." She felt like sharing more, but didn't want to burden her nice neighbor unjustifiably.

Thankfully, Ivan presented her with a follow-up question. "How has this last week treated the three of you? Any...insightful revelations?" There was a soft smile on his face that Anna couldn't quite place the meaning of, but his eyes seemed honest and straightforward enough.

"You could...say that." Anna tapped her fingertips together in front of her nose in contemplation briefly. "I learned that right now I'm better off without a girlfriend. And also...I'm happier with my sister and cousin than without them."

Ivan's eyebrows raised imperceptibly. "Are they back in San Francisco?"

Anna shook her head absentmindedly, too distracted by the pleasant feeling of the warm sun on her face to censor herself. "No, they're the ones who came with me. They're probably still asleep, the lazybutts, and I...oh, hey, I guess we lied to you." The sudden guilt in her heart seeped into her voice and weighed on her chest uncomfortably, forcing her to sit up.

Ivan shrugged indifferently. "Whether you're friends or family...I don't really see much of a difference." Anna exhaled loudly, shoulders drooping, and offered her patient neighbor an apologetic smile.

"Sorry. It's been...a rough last few days." Briefly, Anna told Ivan about her dalliance with the captain's daughter, as well as her self imposed isolation from Elsa and Rapunzel. He couldn't restrain a small, secretive smile when she told him that her cousin and sister seemed to have worked through whatever was bothering them lately. "They've been spending a lot of time together." Anna finished, taking several deep breaths. _Wow, that felt really **good** to talk about out loud._

Ivan nodded slowly, idly spinning his pencil dexterously between his thumb and index finger. "And you...felt left out?" His sympathetic smile almost **compelled** Anna to continue unburdening herself.

"It's not that I was jealous of them spending time together. Or even that I thought they were leaving me out." Anna wrung her hands together in guilt. _Yes, here we go. Feel guilty because you're talking about your guilt. What an exciting and vicious circle!_ "I just...feel a little **unnecessary** sometimes. **Horray** for low self esteem." Her voice fell flat, not even portraying an ounce of the sarcasm she meant to inject into the statement.

Ivan stood up after a few moments of thinking. He leaned against the ivory railing and shook his head wryly. "That **is** a bit of a challenging self esteem problem you have there. Too bad you can't...I don't know. Date your sister. Or your cousin." He shrugged, wearing that small smile once more. "They at least seem better for you than the other women you've been with."

Anna found herself nodding, while failing to suppress a blush. _You've thought about it. You** think** about it. _"I know I want them in my life. And I'll take them however I can get them." A muffled giggle from inside the penthouse drew Anna's attention away briefly, when she realized the other girls were awake. Turning back to say her goodbyes, she noticed Ivan was already heading for his own bedroom door. Quickly, she blurted out. "W...would you and your...**Delores**, like to come to dinner with us tonight? Maybe at 7 p.m.?" She didn't know why she made the offer. Perhaps because they were really nice people, and he'd listened to her whine about her love life **and** her self esteem issues.

"Sure. Thanks for the invitation...we will meet you and your girl friends in the lobby." Ivan grinned, winking slyly, and Anna once again found herself unable to suppress a blush at the older man's insinuation. _It stops at admiring. Unless there's alcohol involved. _Anna grimaced, thankful that her sister and cousin put up with her at times overly affectionate behavior.

But now, the redhead's mind was made up. _I'm not going to worry about **dating**. I'm gonna do me and love **me!** And my Elsa and Rapunzel too, of course._ She smacked her forehead disgruntledly. _Well, it's not like they...oh, wait. Elsa's dating **Mulan**._

Turning back towards the door, Anna noticed the shades had been drawn. She figured the other two lazy girls didn't want the sunlight waking them up again. Putting her hand on the knob, she was just about ready to slide it open, when Rapunzel's voice carried through the glass.

"When are you going to talk to Mulan?"

Elsa's voice followed soon after, much more quietly, but still understandable. "Soon. I don't just want to leave it at...a texting break-up.

Anna blanched, jerking the door open and stumbling inside before she knew what she was doing. Rapunzel and Elsa screamed at the same time, throwing themselves apart from each other and blushing shamefully as they turned to spot Anna, sporting a wild eyed and **intensely curious** look.

"You **broke up with Mulan**?!" Anna spluttered, hands grasping for the bed frame to keep herself from falling on her face in shock.

Chest heaving and face flushed, Elsa mumbled, "Anna. I...here, sit down. I'll tell you what happened." The blonde woman's eyes briefly met Rapunzel's, and they traded a meaningful glance.

"I smell secrets." Anna muttered suspiciously, causing Rapunzel to facepalm.

"No, Banana. It was **really **recent that I found out. Just...listen to what Elsa has to say." She squeezed her girlfriend's arm supportively, and Elsa took a deep breath, pointedly ignoring her clammy hands, before beginning her explanation.

* * *

"She did **what?!**" Anna growled, trembling with rage as she sat cross-legged on the bed. Elsa had just finished explaining to her sister the way Gothel treated her at the academy, and how she believes that helped to shape her poor self esteem, as well as her revulsion of anything sex-related.

Rapunzel squeezed Anna's bare ankles, meeting her younger cousin's hardened stare with one of her own. "Believe me, Anna, I'd like nothing more than to knock her senseless **again**. But that's how Elsa wanted to handle this." The brunette was holding her girlfriend's hand again, admiring Elsa's courage to tell the story despite her clammy hands giving her nervousness away.

"So, yeah. Mulan was wonderful. Patient, kind, but it's obvious to me **I'm** not ready for a relationship...yet." Elsa squeezed Rapunzel's hand, pursing her lips. "Anything I did decide to pursue would be done **very** slowly and with an excess of communication."

Anna nodded slowly, anger deflating somewhat. Propping her chin in her palms, she quietly muttered, "It's good you're staying friends with Mulan. I hope she still comes around the shop sometimes...she's nice." _No way in hell am I mentioning how I was jealous they were spending so much time together, nope, uh uh. One time thing, that was._ Satisfied that her sister was taking steps towards positive mental health, she turned her attention gradually to Rapunzel. "Since we seem to be making some headway on self improvement and love lives...any chance you'll be following up with Kristoff?"

Rapunzel let out a sudden, hacking cough. Elsa quickly turned to regard her girlfriend curiously. "No!" the brunette rasped at length. She felt additional pressure from Elsa's hand, and elaborated a bit. "I don't think he's what I'm looking for right now. Maybe I'll just...enjoy what I have right here for awhile." She couldn't resist a sly grin, before cheekily adding, "**Two** girlfriends is just about all the **excitement** I can handle." **Both** Anna and Elsa looked down, grinning dopily.

Abruptly, Anna remembered the plans she made with their neighbors. "So, how does dinner with Delores and Ivan tonight sound?" Rapunzel shrugged indifferently, and Elsa was still staring at the bedsheets bunched in her lap with mild embarrassment. She idly bounced her and Rapunzel's clasped hands against the springy mattress. Anna sighed dramatically, folding her arms in an authoritative manner. "I love you two, but sometimes you can be such **homebodies!** It's our last night on the ship, and we are going out in style!"

"Guess I'll go jump in the shower then." Rapunzel groaned, reluctantly letting go of Elsa's hand. The blonde woman gave an audible sigh, running the now empty hand through her disheveled bed-head. Ruffling her hair a bit more playfully, the brunette added, "The boss calls for fun, so damnit, fun will be had!"

Chuckling, Anna flopped onto her back, copper locks falling messily over her face. "Oh yeah, I forgot. I also told Ivan that...um...we're related." She tried to play it off with a casual reveal, but failed miserably.

"**What?!**" Elsa and Rapunzel squealed simultaneously. Anna gave them an apologetic grimace, before hiding underneath the bedsheets. She thought they were only aghast because they feared their neighbors might be upset at the duplicity. The two secret girlfriends shared a mortified grimace, wondering exactly how much their seemingly **astute** neighbors would be able to piece together.

* * *

_Uptown Dining_ was packed to the brim with patrons doing their best to enjoy the second to last night onboard _Crystal Serenity_. Anna counted her blessings having been able to nab one of the last dinner reservations at 7 p.m. for their five person party. When they'd first arrived at the restaurant, she thought her most concerning task would be hoping that Meg didn't show up somewhere, and studiously ignoring her if she did. However, as the dinner with their friendly neighbors wore on, and salad plates were exchanged for entrees, the redhead slowly discovered there were several other curious, pressing issues.

Delores set down her glass of champagne and clasped her hands eagerly. "You **sing** in a band, too?!" She regarded Anna with even more respect, staring at her with dreamy eyes despite the redhead's mild discomfort.

"We're really not **that** good. We mostly just play in bars and anywhere there's a paycheck." Anna stabbed uncomfortably at her honey barbecue rack of ribs. _What the hell. I can sing in front of hundreds of people no problem, so why do I feel so **awkward**? _She glanced to her left and right, nothing that neither Elsa nor Rapunzel were being overly talkative.

Rapunzel only replied if she was directly spoken to, and seemed more interested in building an igloo out of her garlic mashed potatoes. A faint blush was on the brunette's cheeks, and every so often she'd steal a glance over at Elsa. _Gosh, I know we're trying to lay low, **especially** since these two know we're all related. But come on! I'm not gonna take nerdface to smooch town right in front of everybody, **much less** when we're alone! _She heard Ivan mention her name, and caught enough of the surrounding contextual conversation to answer the question he asked, before going right back to her subtle moping. _Relax. Dinner can't go on forever...can it?_

Elsa had insisted on putting Anna between them. There had been a short yet heated debate while Anna was taking her shower before dinner, where Elsa eventually convinced her girlfriend they'd be better off if they **weren't** sitting next to each other. "**Fine**. Doesn't mean I have to like it." Rapunzel pouted grumpily, mellowing out when Elsa thanked her by way of a boisterous hug. Now, however, it seemed that the feisty brunette had made a return trip to Sulk Station.

If Rapunzel wasn't talking enough, then Elsa was talking **far** too much. "Oh, she's just being modest. I've seen her sing with the band many times, and they are all extremely talented. In fact, we're a part of a Youtube channel that has over twenty thousand subscribers! It's run by...do you know what Youtube is? It's a place where people can post videos on the internet, as well as watch others. We met several nice, enterprising students at the high school dance the band played at. **Anna!**" Elsa was clearly nervous, speaking faster and stammering more often the longer she went without passing the baton.

Anna quickly jerked her head over, eyebrows knitting in mild worry over her sister's anxiety. "Y-yes, Elsa?"

Elsa quickly shot back, "Why don't you tell them about the school dance! And talk about your band more! They would **love** to hear about that!" Elsa **hoped** nobody could see the bead or two of sweat on her forehead, and she swore that the servers were all involved in some kind of conspiracy to keep them in that uncomfortable situation for as long as possible.

The minutes ticked on, and the longer Anna kept the conversation going, the more often Elsa's eyes met Rapunzel's. The blonde's eyes tried to convey her apology, and at length, Rapunzel politely interjected, "I'm gonna go find the bathroom, excuse me." She waved politely at Delores and Ivan before turning around and nearly crashing into a server. One embarrassed apology later, and Rapunzel was on her way.

Not more than two minutes later, Elsa made a lame excuse about checking her makeup, before dashing off to join her girlfriend in the bathroom. Anna turned back to their dinner guests, muttering, "Sorry. They're acting weird tonight...and I really don't know why."

Both Ivan and Delores smiled warmly. "Don't worry about it." he said, squeezing his partner's free hand idly. "Whatever it is, I'm sure it's nothing to worry about. I bet they're disappointed that we're barging in on time they wanted to spend with only you."

Anna shook her head bashfully, tucking a stray lock of copper hair behind her ear. "Ha. No, I'm really not **that** special." She dipped her head, light blush on her cheeks, and shoved a large piece of rib meat into her mouth.

"Oh my, there's that self esteem you were talking about." Delores said, inclining her head towards Ivan slightly. "I bet they think you're **very **special. Even if they don't always tell you in the right way."

Anna let out a series of surprised coughs, miraculously managing not to expel the dinner she'd just swallowed. Grimacing in as friendly a manner as she could manage, she wiped the excess barbecue sauce from her face and mumbled, "If they thought that, they'd be better dinner company tonight."

* * *

***knock knock knock*** Elsa rapped lightly on the door of the third bathroom stall. "Come on, Punzie. I know you're in here somewhere."

"**There's nobody here by that name, lady.**" A voice, deep and scratchy, came from within.

Elsa blanched, forcing the imminent laugh back down her throat. Grinning wryly, she responded, "I'm sorry, I must be in the mens' bathroom by mistake." Several terse moments passed, during which the blonde woman was able to discern quiet breathing on the other end.

"Do you think they know?" Rapunzel's voice sounded small and extremely vulnerable.

Elsa put her palms against the stall door, leaning her forehead against the cool metal object. "I don't think so. They would have called us out by now; who would **willingly** dine with a couple of...incesters?"

Rapunzel snorted with laughter abruptly. "Incesters?" she coughed awkwardly, smacking a hand against the stall wall. "Is that our **scientific** name, nerdface?"

Elsa smirked lightly. "It...really does stop being such a burden internally. Once we admitted to each other, I mean." Her ears remained alert in case somebody knocked on the bathroom door, which she'd locked. "Talk to me, dear. Communication is...our best tool for making this work."

Rapunzel's lips parted several times without a sound. Her mind rapidly turned the problem over in her head over and over again. It was so...so **new**. At length she spoke, a halting tremor in her voice. "I've never been scared or ashamed about being with somebody. **Worried**...about what other people might think. That just never entered my mind, you know?" She slapped the metal walls surrounding her, letting lose a frustrated growl.

Elsa's shoulders slumped a bit, and her eyebrows knitted in mild confusion. "Is that...are you ashamed now? Of...me?"

The stall door opened so quickly that Elsa stumbled inside. Strong, steady hands caught her around her soft shoulders. "I will **never** be ashamed of you." Rapunzel whispered fiercely. "I **love** what we have. **Don't** you ever forget that." At length some of the tension left her body, and her hands fell back to her sides.

"You're scared of us being discovered?" Elsa pressed, clasping her girlfriend's right hand between her own. Rapunzel's curt nod, followed by the conflicting emotions displayed in her eyes, told Elsa everything. "This won't be easy. It won't be anything like you're used to, and I'm sorry…"

Rapunzel cut her off insistently. "No, I'm sorry." She was not crying, but her cracking voice indicated a desire to. "There's a certain level of maturity somebody needs to have if they want to...date a relative. I don't know if you have it yourself...but I **know** I'm far from it." Her smile was wry, but honest. "It **sucks** knowing we need, you know, rules of engagement when it comes to spending time with people."

Elsa shrugged her shoulders helplessly. "Anna accused us of being homebodies earlier. That may be true for me to a degree, but I know it isn't the case for you. If I get angry or frustrated with you, it's because I'm trying to protect our relationship." She reached out and pinched her girlfriend's rosy cheeks. "But I can, and **will**, go too far. Keep me balanced?"

Rapunzel embraced her tightly, only breaking with a groan when there was a knock at the door. "Alright, let's head back and try to be more **normal**, I guess." She grinned at Elsa, leaning her forehead briefly against the older woman's cheek. "Not too normal, though. What we have isn't easy, but it's the best damn thing I've ever been a part of."

Elsa chuckled lightly, guiding her girlfriend towards the exit with fingers lightly pressing on the small of her back. _Back into the fray. Learning how to conduct ourselves in public is...vital._

* * *

The soft piano flitted through the atmosphere of the dark after-hours club. Passengers nodded sleepily, the easy sounds of the jazz band and the buzz of light alcohol in their veins providing for a relaxing night's entertainment. Anna sat across from Elsa and Rapunzel, each young woman sipping from a festively colored drink. The redhead pursed her lips, regarding the two secret girlfriends with both sympathy and a healthy dose of exasperation.

"Well...I'm glad you two decided to join the conversation by dessert." After the two couples parted ways following dinner, Anna had let her hair down, and now it cascaded onto her shoulders like autumn leaves.

Rapunzel shrugged, but managed to look a bit guilty. "Sorry, Banana. It's been a long week. A **fun** week, no doubt, but after dredging up that stuff about Elsa's past...we just figured on taking it easy the last day or two." She felt Elsa squeeze her hand under the table, and ducked her head to take a sip of her drink while also hiding her blush.

Elsa nodded. "They are good people...I spoke with them several times, and they definitely give good advice. Advice I...**really** needed to hear." Another squeeze of her girlfriend's hand. "But let's...let's not make any plans tomorrow, hmm? We'll all be back to business as usual in another few days."

"God, has it been eight days already?" Anna groaned, forehead falling against her right hand in exhaustion. "Feels more like eight years...as well as eight extra pounds." She bit her bottom lip, tracing the rim of her glass awkwardly. "I'm sorry, too. I should've checked with you guys before making those plans. You have my approval to be lazy bums for the last day…'cuz I know that's what I'm going to do."

Cheering up considerably, Rapunzel stretched an arm over the table and poked her younger cousin's freckled cheek playfully. "I thought these were looking a bit more squirrely than usual." Anna's response was to frown and blow a fierce raspberry, to which Rapunzel laughed. "Oh hush, you're still a cutie pie. And hey...maybe tomorrow we can start going through the pictures we took on our phones. You know...in a totally lazy way."

Anna's sour expression was quickly replaced by an excited one, as she practically **vibrated** with enthusiasm. "Scrapbook planning! **Travel scrapbook, the sequel!**" She slapped the tabletop with both hands, causing their glasses to rattle, and drawing disgruntled looks from neighboring tables. "Elsa, you get to **help** with this one!"

"I'm guessing scrapbook number one was from your Europe trip? I'd love to see that sometime." Elsa tapped her wine glass hesitantly, cheeks flushing when Anna gave her a sweet little smile.

"You'll get the full story when we can all sit down with **that** work of art." The redhead promised, sharing a conspiratorial grin with her also implicated cousin. "But first, tomorrow. The most strenuous thing anybody is allowed to do tomorrow is go to the bathroom. That's it!" Elsa and Rapunzel both nodded in agreement, and the three young women sat back against the booth cushions, content for the moment to just bask in the relaxed atmosphere of the club.


	32. Chapter 32

The clock on the nightstand read several minutes until midnight and shone with a faint, blue glow. That light, however, was made irrelevant by the ethereal glow of the full moon as it shone through the balcony door and serenely blanketed the three young women lying together in bed. Elsa was in the middle, stretched out on her back with her head barely resting against a pillow. On both sides of her, Anna and Rapunzel propped themselves up on their elbows, each taking turns at showing the other the pictures they'd taken during the vacation.

"Is that the captain...sleeping on a hammock on the main deck?" Rapunzel whispered, an incredulous smile gracing her features. Anna nodded, smirking impishly, prompting her cousin to offer a double thumbs up. "Definitely a front-pager right there."

Moving that picture to a new folder with a swipe of her thumb, Anna nudged Rapunzel playfully. "Your turn, m'lady!"

Rapunzel chuckled, holding up her phone and swiping, before realizing that folder was full. "Just a sec." She quickly navigated to the very next folder and loaded the image.

A picture of Elsa appeared on the brunette's phone. The blonde woman was seated at her drafting table, palm pressed against her temple as she appeared to be snoozing lightly. She was wearing her nice collared shirt, with the blazer over top. The blazer was completely open, while the top two buttons on the shirt were undone, revealing a small 'v' of exposed, pale skin, that ended just below her collarbone.

Blushing profusely, Rapunzel stammered out something mostly unintelligible, aside from 'Elsa' and 'whoops'. She moved her thumb to quickly swipe it again, but Anna blocked her hand.

"Wow...she looks so **peaceful** there." Anna's eyes were lidded and a crooked smile slowly emerged on her face. She looked down at her sister's sleeping form, noting the similarities between the two images, aside from the sunlight in the photo contrasting with the soft moonlight present at that moment. Unable to meet Rapunzel's bashful gaze, Anna stuttered, "Could you please send me a copy of this? I don't think it's...scrapbook material. But it is...**very** pretty."

Rapunzel nodded dumbly, her dry throat unable to formulate what she thought was the appropriate response, until several moments later. "Do you...should I delete it?" Even though Elsa was her girlfriend, she loved Anna, and she knew Anna loved her sister. Rapunzel would delete the picture in a second if she thought Anna found it at all strange...or creepy.

"Huh? Of course not." Anna replied flippantly as though the mere idea was absurd. "I mean...**look** at her. Doesn't just looking at that pretty face just make you feel...all warm inside?" Rapunzel could only nod mutely, feeling a grin just as dopey as Anna's making its way onto her face. _Elsa_.

Briefly, Anna and Rapunzel stopped their scrapbook photo selection exercise, and instead unabashedly admired Elsa. She'd worn a simple pair of sweatpants and a tank-top to bed that night, and in her exhausted pre-sleep shuffling around, her shirt had been hiked up to reveal a slender waist and a flawless, pale tummy. The glow of the moon on her skin took Anna's breath away, and Rapunzel found herself warding off a familiar warm stir in her loins. Biting her bottom lip in desire, she shook her head and sat up, reaching for a blanket to cover her girlfriend with.

"Wait." Anna's voice was thick with warmth and emotion. "Punzie...do the moon magic."

Rapunzel did a double take, setting the blanket back down. "Banana...oh my god, that was fifteen years ago." Anna shrugged, and the brunette chuckled quietly. "Aside from those six months, you have one hell of a memory."

Quietly instructing Anna to sit on Elsa's opposite side, they faced each other, and Rapunzel closed her eyes. Anna followed suit. Neither moved for a full minute, merely letting the light of the moon wash over them. Quietly, almost so much so that Anna barely caught the beginning, Rapunzel began speaking.

"Merry meet, to all on this plane and those hailing from other planes. Goddess, bless tonight's ceremony. Though it is short, it is full of love and compassion."

Touching the tips of her index fingers together, Rapunzel slowly traced a circle in the air above Elsa. Anna's eyes were wide with curiosity and reverence, her breathing slow and quiet. After the circle was complete, Rapunzel continued her chant.

"Guardians of the Elements. Air, Fire, Earth, Water. Akasha, Goddess of Elements, we thank you for your attendance and your protection while the circle remains."

Rapunzel silently extended her hands towards Anna, palms up. For several seconds, the younger woman was too enraptured to understand the silent request. "Hold my hands." Rapunzel whispered. Blinking quickly, Anna nodded and placed her trembling hands in her cousins. They were warm, and she was quite sure hers were cold and sweaty, but the brunette's gentle smile rapidly assuaged the redhead's nerves. Placing her thumbs on top of Anna's fingers and pressing against them tenderly, Rapunzel spoke the words of the spell.

"Pale Moon Goddess, shine your light."

"Keep Elsa's love safe, and her future bright."

"From night to day, and day to night."

"We love Elsa, We love Elsa."

Anna was so thrown off by the oddness of the lack of rhyme in the last line, that she nearly blurted out a laugh, but barely managed to maintain her bearing. Her cousin spoke a few more words to close out the ceremony, most of which flew in Anna's one ear and right out the other as she was now **acutely** aware of the butterflies in her stomach that her cousin's touch elicited.

Rapunzel slowly opened her eyes, the unique feeling of magic in the air fading as the circle was broken. She looked first down to Elsa, whose pale skin seemed to emit an even **warmer** glow than before. _I love this woman. So damn much._ After that, she looked at Anna, whose eyes were still closed, however, a single tear had rolled down her cheek during the spell. Reaching out a hand, Rapunzel gently wiped the tear away, and also bringing Anna out of her trance by the soft touch.

"You're beautiful." Anna's voice was quiet, yet earnestly insistent. Rapunzel blushed, shaking her head nonchalantly.

"That was nice. We should do another ritual together, sometime." Quickly, before Anna could get the wrong idea, Rapunzel added, "I mean, if you want. I'm not trying to force my witchy ways onto you or-"

"**I want to**." Anna's follow-up whisper was emotionally charged. "Whatever I felt there. What you helped me feel. I...what **was** that?" She felt suddenly drained, as though she'd just returned from a long and trying journey.

Taking her gently by the shoulders, Rapunzel guided her head back against the pillows. "I can tell you're beat. Sleep now...tomorrow is a lazy day for us. And just so you know…" The brunette winked warmly as she drew the blanket up over both of her cousins' shoulders. "...I cast that spell for **both** of you."

Anna wished she could stay awake and continue basking in the truly **magical** aura that Rapunzel was giving off. Sadly, sleep was claiming her consciousness all too quickly. As she drifted off, she muttered a few words. "Go to bed...love you...my lil' witch…"

It took every ounce of Rapunzel's willpower not to kiss her younger cousin's cheek before she laid down herself. _Or her lips...like in that hotel in Denver_. The brunette shivered, curling up next to Elsa and willing her thoughts to be calm. Anna **was** special, but Elsa was her girlfriend. Her love. _Toe the fuckin' line, Corona. Remember the last time you got selfish._

* * *

"Mmm." Elsa moaned lightly, eyes blinking and slowly adjusting to the sunlight peeking into the bedroom from the balcony. She glanced to her right, and was surprised to see that Anna was still more or less where she'd been the night before. Copper locks were messily strewn about Elsa's shoulder, while Anna's cheek was smooshed against her bicep.

Minutely wriggling her body against the soft mattress, Elsa then looked to her left. Her girlfriend's hazel eyes met hers, mouth upturning in a warm grin. Rapunzel's fingers were loosely tangled with Elsa's, and the brunette quietly asked, "How are you feeling this morning, love?"

Elsa blushed hotly, staring down at their joined hands with barely restrained affection. "Energy and happiness levels are at one hundred percent, captain." Rapunzel snorted mirthfully, and Elsa watched the sunlight glisten off of the light sheen of sweat on her girl's forehead. The younger woman's breath also seemed to be a touch ragged. "Are you okay, Punzie?"

A vaguely clueless smile graced Rapunzel's features as she looked at Elsa searchingly, blinking in surprise when the blonde woman used part of the bed sheet to wipe her forehead off. "Oh." Her rosy cheeks darkened even further, and she looked away, while muttering, "I...just got back in bed before you woke up."

Eyebrows raised in curiosity, Elsa leaned a bit closer to her girlfriend, sniffing delicately. "Something smells like...what **is** that smell?" She leaned over the brunette, thoroughly engrossed in this current mystery. Rapunzel bit her bottom lip in mild consternation, squirming uncomfortably under the scrutiny. _She's gonna figure it out!_

Anna began to grumble in her sleep at Elsa's movements.

"It seems to be stronger...if I move down…" Elsa's face was hovering about a foot away from Rapunzel's stomach, when she came to a screeching halt. "**Oh**." Her squeak was a full octave higher, and her face immediately felt as though it was on fire. "**Oh! S...sorry!**" Elsa sat back immediately, cringing at her own awkward behavior.

Rolling away and off the bed quickly, Rapunzel stumbled onto the floor. "I...I'm gonna take a quick shower!" She scampered around the bed and literally threw her body into the bathroom to escape the mortifying situation. _Of **course** she doesn't want to smell that! **God, **I'm **dumb!**_

Glancing at the closed bathroom door, despite her raging embarrassment, Elsa couldn't help but mutter honestly, "I didn't say I...minded it."

"Mmm...minded what?" Anna's quiet, sleepy voice pierced through her sister's awkward situation like a hot knife through butter.

Elsa quickly flopped back down onto the bed, causing a surprised yet sleepy squeal to come from her sister. "N...nothing. Punzie was still a little wet from her shower." The lame excuse rang hollow in the blonde woman's ears. Doubly so, when the faint sound of running water reached her.

Anna, however, didn't seem too troubled. Wrapping an arm around Elsa's, the freckled young woman nuzzled her cheek against a pale shoulder. "Mmkay...sleep more, Els." The mumbled command elicited a tender smile from Elsa, who reached over and brushed a few locks of messy copper hair out of Anna's eyes. Her response was to hum contentedly and burrow even closer to her older sister.

"It's our lazy day." Elsa's voice was light, as she continued lightly combing her fingers through Anna's hair. She hoped Rapunzel would return soon. _Now I know what **that** smells like. It's...it fits her, somehow. I like it._

* * *

"And how are our lovely little shits doing?" Rapunzel asked, grunting as she yanked the comb through a particularly unruly knot of wet hair. She was seated cross-legged at the foot of the bed, wriggling her toes as Anna's bare feet playfully pressed up against them. The redhead was still attached to her sister's arm, enthusiastically showing Elsa the pictures that she and Rapunzel had chosen for the new scrapbook.

"Cats are fine, sloth is fine. Hiccup's been bringing in the mail, too." Anna replied, squealing when her cousin unfolded a leg and poked her ticklish right arch. "Buttface." Anna stuck her tongue out at her cousin childishly, but didn't stop her half-hearted foot attack.

Elsa sighed, gently pressing one of her slender feet against Rapunzel's bare knee. A soft gasp came from the brunette, and Elsa shot her an embarrassed, yet smug smile. "I for one am ready to get back to work. I think Kristoff's about to lose his mind, despite the fact that he **enthusiastically** took over most of my responsibilities."

Rapunzel let out a dry chuckle. "Blondie's figuring out you don't just sit in an office and draw cool pictures all day, huh?" A playful shove against her knee brought a laugh from her lips.

"Still, we're getting more and more ahead of schedule every day." Swiping through the final picture, she gave Anna two thumbs up on the selections, before handing the phone back to her sister. "We should be finished up by March." Nodding in agreement, Rapunzel flicked the brush through her drying hair several more times, before casually tossing it back onto the bureau.

Anna swallowed thickly, not wanting to think about what was going to happen to Elsa in March. She spoke up quickly, chipper voice desperately seeking to change the subject. "I was gonna head down to the drinks for brunch place! Can I grab the two of you anything?"

Rapunzel pursed her lips, unable to recall what her favorites were from that menu. Elsa, thankfully, spoke up. "We'll check out the menu on the ship's webpage and I'll text you want we want. Sound good?" Anna nodded brightly as she sat up in bed. Turning around, she gave Elsa a tender smile, while muttering, "Don't go anywhere." Immediately following that, she pointed at Rapunzel. "You stay put!" The redhead flounced out of bed, tossed on her slippers and a robe, and headed out to pick up the order.

Reaching down and lightly squeezing the pale foot that rested against her knee, Rapunzel mused wryly. "I don't think she wants you to leave."

Elsa shrugged innocently. "I wasn't planning on getting out of bed." Her girlfriend tickled the underside of her foot sharply, eliciting a sharp squeal from the blonde woman. Followed by a glare and a blushing smile. "I know what she meant, **and** what you mean. I...of course I'm going to stay here." Casting her eyes around the room, her hands nervously gripped the bed sheets on her lap. "With **you**...I mean, if you could see yourself living with me for...you know."

"Forever?" Rapunzel's voice was husky and low, as she leaned towards Elsa slightly, squeezing her girlfriend's foot in a tender, loving manner. Elsa dipped her head awkwardly, nodding, while not even trying to fend off a dopey grin.

"I do like to think big." The blonde woman relaxed, letting Rapunzel's hands work the kinks out of her foot while she lazily drew her phone out to peruse brunch drink selections. "Okay, before you **completely** put me to sleep, let's find what we want to drink."

* * *

Right hand in her pocket, Anna idly fingered her credit card as she made her way down the hall in slippers and a long, embroidered robe. Her hair was its usual mess, yet the fancy silk of her attire still drew impressed stares and gasps from other travelers. She waved and gave everybody she passed a warm smile. Everybody, that is, aside from the room cleaners.

Each time she'd pass one, they would pointedly look away from her. Anna groaned inwardly. _Guess they must have heard from the ship's gossip channel what happened. _Eyebrows knitting in mild frustration, Anna still couldn't fathom what had elicited **that harsh** a reaction from Meg. _We were definitely loud enough that everyone near us in the casino saw and heard her blowup. I wonder if her dad found out._ Momentarily, the copper haired young woman allowed herself to imagine being tossed off of the ship with Elsa and Rapunzel, and being left to float on the Pacific Ocean until they either reached land or starved to death.

_It probably wouldn't be that bad. I just wish I knew why Meg acted the way she did._ Anna turned the corner towards the collection of main deck restaurants, when she suddenly drew a sharp breath in shock. Not ten feet in front of her, leaning against the wall and dressed in the pink and maroon one-piece she'd worn on day one, was Meg. The chestnut-haired teenager was addressing her ship tabloid friend. _What's his name? I can't remember...oh **fuck it**, I have to get out of here!_

"**Gurk!**" Anna cursed her throat's inability to **shut the fuck up** and **not make weird sounds**. Spinning around wildly, she made to walk **quickly and quietly** away. Her body collided with the wall directly in front of her, sending her toppling backwards and landing right on her butt. "Mother **fucker!**" Anna rubbed her nose hesitantly, the tenderness already apparent.

"Holy shit. Dusty. Attacking walls now, are you?" Meg's sardonic yet mildly concerned voice yanked Anna from her daze. The redhead temporarily lost her ability to speak, jaw flapping silently, while her former lover walked over and knelt down. Meg inspected Anna carefully, and the older woman nearly flinched away when the other woman pressed both hands against her cheeks. Applying a thumb against either side of Anna's nose, Meg massaged it for a few seconds. "How does that feel?"

"Not horrible." Anna replied, cringing at the nasal reverberation in her voice. She sat perfectly still as Meg carefully wiggled her nose a few times, and at length, stood back up. She offered Anna her hands, which after a moment's deliberation, were grasped and pulled up.

Anna wavered unsteadily for a few moments. Meg put her hands up in a placating gesture. "You okay there, Anna? Not gonna collapse again or anything?"

Shaking her head and chuckling wryly, Anna replied, "No, I think I'll manage. Uh...thanks." Not wanting to make the situation more awkward than it already was, Anna was just preparing to be on her way, when Meg spoke up.

"Hang on...just a second." The teenager ran a hand through her hair, and for the first time Anna noticed. Meg looked **tired**. She obviously hadn't been sleeping well lately.

"What?" Anna drew out the word, arms folded apprehensively.

Massaging her temples in minor frustration, Meg took a moment to gather her thoughts. "You didn't deserve that shit I said the other night." She looked at Anna helplessly.

Anna raised an incredulous eyebrow, replying, "I don't really give a shit about me. But what you said about my...**friends**…"

Meg nodded again, grimacing at the memory of her words. "I know, I **know.** I'm sorry. I...look, I won't bore you with my fucking sob story." Her shoulders drooped and she leaned heavily against the wall. "I got...fucked up. Last time I was in a...threesome."

Nodding slowly, Anna joined her in leaning against the wall. "So you stick to safe, one-week stands? How's that working out for you?" She hadn't meant for her voice to sound so **bitter**, but it did, and Meg cringed at the insinuation.

"Honestly, it was alright. I didn't give two shits about them. Then you came along and…" The teenager threw her hands in the air in a show of frustration. She pinched the bridge of her nose, cursing quietly. "It's been awhile since I actually...cared about somebody. Like that. Like you."

"Then...then you got a little jealous?" Anna prompted gently, eyes searching those of her former lover.

Meg nodded bitterly. "I guess I...forgot how to show somebody I **care**. I saw your friends, and I...lost it. Sorry. I...maybe I can just go back to fucking women and not giving a shit about them." Her shoulders sagged further, and Anna could see the sadness in her eyes.

Meg flinched when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Her eyes met Anna's in mild surprise. "You could do that." Anna's grin was wry and oddly self-deprecating. "Or maybe you'd be better off spending a little time just working on **you**."

Meg let out a watery chuckle. "Coming from anybody else, I'd pass that off as some lame self-help bullshit."

Anna shrugged, her grin becoming lopsided. "Yeah, I'm trying it out myself."

"Maybe you can let me know how it goes sometime." Meg's half-hearted shrug seemed to sap the rest of her energy, but Anna's reply had her doing a double take.

"I've got your phone number. Maybe I'll do that." Anna replied confidently, the comforting swell of her heart telling her she was doing the right thing for this person.

Meg shook her head, unabashedly surprised. "Well, I won't look a gift horse in the mouth. I don't deserve shit from you, but...thanks. I **mean** it." Anna quickly embraced the teenager, who bit her lip and slammed her eyes shut. Tears threatened to spill out, but Meg **refused** to cry. "Do me a favor, will you?" Her voice was raspy, mumbling directly into Anna's ear, and she merely nodded. "I'll be seeing passengers off the boat tomorrow with my dad. Can...I'd like to have a word with your friends. If you think they would."

Anna pulled away with a smile and a nod. "They will. We'll see you tomorrow." Her voice was strong and confident.

Meg shook her head in reply. She gave Anna a light shove down the hall. "Get going now, there's no way I'm gonna let your ass see **me** cry!" She let out a quiet laugh, but Anna heard it falter.

Continuing to make her way down the hall, Anna didn't bother to look back at Meg. _That was...unexpected. And **nice**._ She pulled out her phone, noticing Elsa had recently texted her their drinks for brunch order. Her heart danced at the surprisingly uplifting ending to what had seemed to be a rotten week. _Good, I'm glad. Meg is definitely **good people.**_

* * *

The warm breeze on Anna's face as she sat out on the balcony almost tempted her into going back inside for an afternoon nap. **Almost.** Donning her sunglasses to ward off the 'evil yellow nightlight in the sky' as it approached the horizon, Anna returned her attention to the list of albums she was bidding for on Ebay. "Don't you outbid me on Dolly Parton, you rat bastard." She was so busy muttering other random threats against her fellow bidders that she failed to notice the door behind her slide open.

"Hi." Elsa's gentle, warm voice nearly gave Anna a heart attack.

"**Hwhoaa!**" Jerking forward in her chair, Anna's sunglasses flew off, and she bobbled them several times before safely capturing them. Her phone clattered noisily to the ground, and the redhead drew several deep breaths.

Elsa quickly bent down and picked up the phone, handing it back to her surprised sister. "I am **so** sorry, I didn't mean to...scare you." she muttered, putting a hand on Anna's shoulder.

Chuckling, Anna patted her sister's hand, enjoying the comforting gesture. "No big, Els. I've got twelve lives, after all." She winked slyly, and Elsa couldn't resist chuckling as well.

"I'll have to speak to the council about getting you a new set of regenerations, then." Taking a seat on the balcony floor next to her sister, Elsa leaned back while resting her palms on the floor. "How are you, today?"

Anna smiled crookedly, absentmindedly playing with her phone between her hands. "I'm okay. I mean...it's the last day of vacation, so that's kind of a bummer." She waved her phone in front of Elsa several times in demonstration. "Right **now** I'm trying to win a couple of rare records on eBay."

"For the shop?" Elsa's eyebrows quirked in interest, tilting her head to the right. Anna's breath caught in her throat momentarily at the way her sister's lone black lock of hair fluttered in the ocean breeze.

Collecting herself, Anna shook her head in the negative. "My personal collection. You may have seen it in passing, but I'd love to give you a full tour. You know. Before…" Anna looked out towards the ocean longingly. The sun was just beginning to dip beneath the horizon. However, before she had the chance to feel wistful, Elsa spoke up.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about." Elsa leaned forward, tucking her black lock of hair behind her right ear, before resting her forearms on her thighs. Ironically, she felt perfectly calm. Not a hint of crying. "Once Madtown Music is finished, I'm resigning from the firm I work for. I...I'm staying in San Francisco."

Anna stared at her sister for several long moments, not blinking and not speaking. Quietly, words came from her, soft as the wind. "You're...really staying?"

Elsa shrugged happily. "Why would I do otherwise? Everything I love. Every**one** I love...is right here." The floodgates opened and Anna teared up instantly. She pursed her lips, bottom one trembling fiercely, and her hands pressed harshly against her sleep pants. She opened her mouth in an attempt to speak several times, yet only hoarse, broken syllables came out. "Easy, Anna. Take your time. Talk...to me." Elsa swallowed thickly, feeling her heart clench at the sight of her sister's happiness. _This **might** make me cry_.

Fists clenched into the fabric of her pants, Anna's voice spoke haltingly. "Get ready, 'cause you're gonna get hugged."

Elsa sat up straight, holding out her arms, and sporting a tender smile. "I think I'm ready f-" She wasn't. Anna **threw** herself onto her older sister, knocking them both to the ground and burying her tear-streaked face into the crook of Elsa's neck. Heavy, shuddering sobs came from the younger woman's body, and Elsa swept her into a tight hug.

"I only ever...wanted...just a little bit...a tiny part…" Anna could only manage fragments of speech, so overcome was she with love, tears, and relief.

Elsa held her closer; rocked her tenderly. Finally, her own tears fell. "You've always had all of me. I don't deserve **anything** from you. But I'll...I'll do my damndest to try."

_Promising what you've already given to somebody else. This will not end well._

Elsa shoved the negative thought away. She loved Rapunzel, and that love was reciprocated. But she would always love Anna, in whatever way Anna would accept her love.

And as Rapunzel watched the two embracing on the balcony, fading light of the sun casting a deep orange glow off of their bodies, she couldn't shake the dopey grin that had wormed its way onto her face. Nor could she seem to stop the stupid tears at the corner of her eyes from falling. Over and over again.

* * *

Sitting back momentarily to rub her bleary eyes, Elsa glanced at the digital clock on her drafting desk. Ten minutes before midnight. "We have to be all packed and ready to go by 10 a.m. tomorrow...might be time I called it quits here." she muttered tiredly. On her desk were several possible layouts for where to run the electric lines throughout Madtown Music. She'd hoped to finish them and email them to Kristoff before hauling herself off to sleep, but he insisted that waiting until they got together the day after tomorrow would be just fine, too.

Earlier that evening, Anna had placed an order for casual dinner food, and since Elsa hadn't heard a peep out of either her sister or Rapunzel for the last half hour, she figured they might already be asleep. As if on cue, Anna's slightly panicked voice called to her sister from the bedroom. "Hey...uh, Elsa? Are you free for...we kind of need your help in here."

Elsa slapped her folder shut, slowly sliding off the chair as her body cursed her every stiff movement. "Just a second." she called wearily, hobbling across the living room, and around the corner into the bedroom. "I'm old, and...what the hell?!"

"Haa...hiya, nerdface!" Rapunzel grinned, although it was more like a cross between a grimace and a wince. She was laying on her back, knees slightly bent, and arms folded behind her head. Anna knelt at her side, hands gently pressing at different points on her abdomen. Every couple of seconds, the brunette would let out a pitiful moan, followed by her younger cousin muttering an apology.

At length, Anna frustratedly explained, "You know we got chili dogs to split for dinner? Well, this grandmaster genius decided she wasn't going to waste any."

Shifting uncomfortably, Rapunzel pulled her shirt up a bit higher, revealing more of her distended, rumbling tummy. "I only had...seven. I was on the potty for half an hour, and it just **hurts!**" The brunette teared up a bit, and Elsa noticed she'd begun sweating.

Wringing her hands apprehensively, Anna sat back for a minute as her sister took a seat on Rapunzel's other side. "I was thinking...do you remember that thing you would do for me sometimes…" She trailed off, twiddling her thumbs and staring at her knees with a mortified blush.

It suddenly dawned on Elsa what her sister was requesting of her. "I...remember. Do you **really** want to be here for this?" Anna nodded insistently, folding her hands in her lap and giving Elsa plenty of space. She put a hand on her girlfriend's warm, sweaty forehead. "Relax, okay?" Elsa tried to sound steady and sure of herself, but her throat suddenly felt dry and she was **sure** she was blushing as well.

Rapunzel nodded miserably. "Will it hurt?" Her voice was small, but the tremor in it was most definitely **not** from fear of pain. Elsa shook her head in the negative, giving the brunette an encouraging smile, before carefully placing her hands on the gently sloped belly.

Elsa pressed down gently, prodding in slow, small circles around Rapunzel's abdomen. _Ignore the fact that **you're touching her.** Make her feel good. **Better, I mean better god damnit!**_ Elsa grimaced at her internal monologue, pursing her lips in an attempt to block it out and focus on the task at hand.

The range of noises the beleaguered woman's digestive tract suddenly made fairly alarmed Anna, and she held her cousin's hand through each gurgle, splutter, and rumble. Soft, piteous cries of "Ooh", "Ahh", and "Fucking kill me **now**" tumbled from the brunette's mouth as her girlfriend slowly worked the discomfort through her insides.

The rumbling grew louder and more insistent. "Fuck...never again! Devil spawn hot dogs, never again!" Rapunzel swore miserably. Anna's panicked eyes met her sister's, and Elsa nodded knowingly.

"Almost...there." Elsa leaned forward, rolling the heels of her palms down and in, towards and just south of Rapunzel's belly button.

"Oh f...**oh!**" Breath rapidly expelled from Rapunzel's lungs in a frenzy. Likewise, another gas exploded from another of the brunette's orifices.

***BLURMP***

Nobody in the room moved so much as an inch. The room was deadly silent. Rapunzel's eyes were wide and unfocused, face claimed by a dark blush. Elsa's hands pressed down again on her girlfriend's sensitive tummy.

***Bladadadadadadadat***

"Great god damn jumping juniper, Punzie!" Anna howled, throwing herself in the direction of the pillows. She snatched the first one she laid hands on and buried her face in as far as it could go.

Elsa's right eye twitched. She swore she could **see** the foul stench, strong as it was. It hit her nose and she visibly wobbled, before steeling herself at the sight of her girlfriend's face. Rapunzel was completely flush red, from her chin to her forehead. She made eye contact with Elsa briefly, before slamming her eyes shut. "Oww...it's...god damn!" Sheer willpower kept Elsa's mouth in a straight line. Another steady pressure against Rapunzel's distended tummy.

***Jeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeet***

"You are **never** eating chili dogs again, young lady!" Anna's muffled voice shouted from her protective pillow cover. Despite that, she reached a hand out blindly, clawing, until she grasped her cousin's trembling hand. "You take the fart crown...for sure."

Rapunzel couldn't think properly. All she knew was that Elsa had saved her big-time. Right in that moment, she didn't care who was around or what had just happened. "I fuckin' **love **you!" she exclaimed dizzily, slapping her hands on top of Elsa's, which were still pressed against her stomach.

***Bvvvvt***

Elsa lost it. Her eyebrows knitted, her shoulders trembled, and riotous laughter burst from her mouth. "I...you just...they kept...**coming!**" Rapunzel shrugged dazedly, reaching a shaky hand up to pat Elsa on the back. The blonde woman promptly fell forward, directly on top of her girlfriend's troubled tummy.

***Choot***

Tears streamed down Elsa's face as it pressed against Rapunzel's stomach. The flush red brunette kept patting her girlfriend's back regardless, a proud, thankful smile plastered on her face.

"I'll fucking save us!" Anna cried, scrambling over her immobile cousin and sister. Flinging herself off the bed, she slammed into the sliding balcony door, and threw it open. She leaned outside and took a **deep** breath. Followed by an enthusiastic taunt. "Nobody out-farts our cousin! **Nobody!**"

At this point, Elsa was gasping for breath in between giggle fits. The smell didn't even bother her any more. She kept her head nestled comfortably on Rapunzel's stomach, and every so often, just when she was **sure **the fiasco was at an end, her girlfriend would give her head a gentle pat with one hand and the cycle would start all over again. However, her other hand had found one of Elsa's, and through it all neither one let go.

Anna, in the meantime, had had enough of their smelly games and decided to just stand outside until the giggling **stopped**. _I mean, god damn. Farts are funny, but those two...oh, who the hell am I kidding. They're fucking **special**._

* * *

"Did you pack the quilt, Banana?" Rapunzel's voice was high-pitched and somewhat wavering as she hauled clothing off of hangers and out of draws, tossing everything unceremoniously onto the bed. Sweatpants, underwear, and dresses all flopped and wrinkled together.

Anna poked her head into the bedroom, waving the folded up quilt they'd dubbed 'the Supergirls' Blanket'. "Got it right...uh, you okay there, Punzie?" No response, aside from some anxious muttering and more rifling through already empty drawers.

Elsa made her way to her sister's side, momentarily taken aback at her girlfriend's frantic behavior. "Is she alright?" The blonde woman already had her suitcases packed to the brim, ready and waiting by the door.

Nodding grimly, Anna stooped down to snatch several shirts that had fallen under the bed. She set them back on top of the pile, before stepping back, and quietly speaking to Elsa. "You just watch. She'll pack everything, think she's missing **one thing**, and then dump everything out looking for it." Elsa blanched; she was unaware that their cousin was such a finicky traveler. Anna lightly grasped her sister's hand, muttering, "The best thing we can do is check the other rooms for her. Act busy, you know."

While Anna announced loudly that she was going to do a once-over in the living room, Elsa quietly approached Rapunzel. "Hey...dear? I'm going to check the bathroom to see if we missed anything, okay?" Not expecting much more than a grunt of acknowledgement, Elsa was surprised and shocked when Rapunzel turned to her, leaned in to mutter, "Thanks, nerdface. You're the best." and pursed her lips.

Elsa squealed awkwardly, leaning backwards, with her hands out in front of her. Rapunzel blinked tiredly, before blushing. "S...sorry. Didn't mean that. I...I didn't sleep well and I'm sort of strung out."

Putting a hand on her shoulder comfortingly, Elsa replied, "Didn't sleep well? What were you doing?" The gentle pressure of her pale hand rubbing her girlfriend's shoulder nearly sent Rapunzel off to slumber-land.

The brunette wavered slightly, before shaking herself awake. "Definitely wasn't staring at you, and worrying about how we're going to hide...this." she muttered with a despondent yawn.

Elsa gave Rapunzel a firm smile, reaching out to squeeze her other shoulder as well. "I know you're nervous, Punzie. Just be cool...I know you can do that. We'll figure this out **together**." She bent down quickly, retrieving an errant pair of socks, before placing them in her girlfriend's hands. "I know that's why you're nervous. I'll **always** be here for you."

Rapunzel's serene smile made the blonde woman's head spin with love. "Okay." Her voice was quiet, yet confident, once more. "Do you think you could do me one favor?" Elsa nodded in agreement, right before her cousin's voice went right back to the nervous, mile-a-minute stressed tone she was using moments earlier. "Can you **please** double check the bathroom for me? I could've sworn I brought **three** extra toothbrushes, but I think I only have two in their little plastic baggie."

"But I just promised…" Elsa trailed off half-heartedly as her cousin, and girlfriend, had already returned to frantically sorting through the clothing scattered on the bed. Giving a small wave, Elsa headed over to the bathroom with a quiet, "I'll take care of it."

In the meantime there was a soft knock at the penthouse door. Anna, after having ensured the proper return shipping tags had their correct addresses, made her way over and opened the door.

Delores greeted Anna warmly. "Oh, thank goodness, I wanted a chance to say goodbye before we all left!" The older woman wore a long, black trenchcoat, and a wide-brimmed purple hat all but covered her face.

Anna ducked down slightly to wish her neighbor well. "I'm glad we got to meet you and your partner. And...thank you for the wonderful advice you gave us. It really...really meant a lot." She blushed awkwardly, offering a hand to shake, which Delores pressed aside as she drew the redhead into a hug.

"I also want to tell you...a secret." The older woman's voice lowered to a whisper as she pulled away from Anna slightly. "I don't know why I'm...you just strike me as a **decent, good person.**" Delores trembled slightly, before steeling her resolve. "I want to tell you...that Ivan...he is my cousin."

"Oh." Anna's eyes opened extra wide, and she felt her heart pounding wildly in her chest at hearing her neighbor's admission. _Wow...she really trusts me._ Blinking several times, she offered her neighbor a lopsided grin, while trying to fend off the most awkwardly timed blush in history. "I...it means a lot that you trust me like that. I wish you both the best...and, well, **take care of yourselves**."

Delores regarded Anna fondly, giving her one last, solid hug. "You take care of yourself, as well." Her voice was warm and thick with emotion. "Take care of that **family** of yours, too. I **know** they mean the world to you."

She pulled away, for a moment looking as though she wanted to say something else, but instead snatched up her suitcases and turned to leave. "W-wait!" Anna blurted out surprisingly. Delores turned suddenly, to see her young neighbor scribbling on a piece of paper. Handing it over after a few moments, Anna sheepishly muttered, "My number. I mean...if you ever want to talk about anything. You...or your...**husband**."

The older woman's eyes lit up lovingly. "I believe I will call you soon. That way, you may also have my phone number, if you...or your **family**...need to talk about anything." She took the piece of paper from Anna, folding it and carefully placing it in her purse, before offering one final wave.

Anna watched her saunter down the hall, and saw Ivan waiting in the lobby. He saw the redhead leaning out of the room, and gave her a wave, as well as one of his sly little grins. She blushed and returned the wave, and continued watching as the two embraced. They made their way over to the elevator, and just like that, they were gone.

_They're cousins. They...**love** each other._ Anna felt her heart clench terribly. _They're **very** brave for each other. I should...I should tell Elsa and Rapunzel._ A fierce blush returned to her cheeks. _I...could I ever be that brave? Is that...is that what **this** feeling is?_


	33. Chapter 33

Seated on her two stacked suitcases, Anna eagerly snapped photos of passengers as they descended from the _Crystal Serenity_. She could almost see the subtle change in their faces the moment they stepped back on land. It was a strange mixture of reluctant acceptance and undeniable relief. She knew the feeling, because it was exactly what was passing through her mind as well.

_Back to the real world_. Everyone would return to their day jobs. Elsa and Rapunzel would return to the latter's apartment. _And I go back to my place._ Her shoulders slumped, and a strange part of her heart **ached** at the thought of not seeing her cousin and her sister every morning, or during the day. She sniffed wistfully at the **good** memories they'd made. _Oh, don't cry, dummy. You know you can call them and you'll see them around. This isn't goodbye forever._

Even so, another small part of herself was jealous that she lived alone. _No, stop right there. I can work on **myself**. I don't need a warm body in bed to give my life meaning._ Still, as Anna caught sight of Rapunzel and Elsa beginning to descend the exit ramp, she couldn't help but sigh wistfully at how **nice** it was to have two warm bodies in bed. Refocusing her camera with a wry grin, she snapped several pictures of the two young women. Arm in arm, their heads turned this way and that as they took in all the sights of the Bay Area Port.

Anna snapped one more quick photo right as they stepped onto dry land. Their arms were still intertwined, and they hadn't spotted her yet. Rapunzel looked very comfortable with her head resting on Elsa's shoulder. A sudden longing struck Anna: the desire to be with them. **Right** now. But...they looked so happy together. She watched them pause in front of the ship, while Rapunzel held her phone out in front of them to take a messy selfie. She could go take the picture for them herself. But they were so close together in that moment. It felt like it would be wrong somehow for her to interrupt. She hugged herself tightly and waited.

"**There** you are!" Rapunzel cried out, breaking Anna out of her moody thoughts. "Your body is needed for group photos, my dear Banana." She grasped Anna's hands, and the younger woman blushed prettily. She let herself be towed along, until they reached Elsa.

"Hi." Elsa waved warmly, and Anna awkwardly returned the wave. Suddenly, however, Elsa drew her into a crushing embrace. She felt even **more** warmth when Rapunzel embraced her from behind.

"We got apologized to." Rapunzel muttered, grinning as she pressed her face into Anna's copper hair. Anna shivered pleasantly, responding with something unintelligible.

The bay area breeze was blowing in, only faintly smelling of salt, and the sun was just peaking overhead. Most passengers were already headed for their vehicles, on their way back to their ordinary lives. But Anna, Elsa, and Rapunzel weren't quite ready to. They took a few more minutes to enjoy their embrace, feeling chests rise and fall, shivering sweetly as warm breath covered cheeks. They stretched out the last few moments of their vacation for as long as they possibly could.

* * *

Elsa and Rapunzel sat on the sofa in their apartment, backs ramrod straight and feet flat on the floor. The cats meowed insistently, acting **starved** for attention, but their meows sounded dull and far away in the two womens' ears. They'd dropped their suitcases by the television set, neither quite ready to admit the thoughts stampeding through their minds.

_I feel so exposed now._

_ Did that really happen?_

_ Could we actually go to prison?_

Eventually, Elsa was the first one to break the silence. Her voice was low and very wry. "I did research. Yesterday, I mean...while we were still on the ship. Turns out, cousins being in a relationships isn't...it's not breaking the law."

Rapunzel had initially flinched in surprise when her girlfriend spoke up. The overwhelmed, glazed-over look in her eyes gradually faded away, and she helped along with several sharp slaps against her cheeks. "Sorry. Did that drive back home seem to go really fast to you? I don't even remember stopping to drop Anna off." Groaning dramatically, her shoulders slumped, and she flopped back against the sofa. Motoko squealed indignantly and scrambled out from under Rapunzel, seeking safety under the kitchen table. "Sorry, baby. Mama's got a big butt now."

"Do you think." Elsa fiddled nervously with the buttons on her blouse, glancing sidelong at her girlfriend. "I mean, would you like to...we could talk about…"

Rapunzel giggled. She ran both hands through her untamed brown locks and mussed up her hair until it was positively **wild**. Turning to face Elsa, she pulled out her phone, and opened a text document. Her eyes were warm, with a loving spark. "My little nerd wants relationship rules. So that's **exactly** what we're going to come up with!"

Elsa's shoulders visibly sagged with relief, and she drew her knees up against her chest, pursing her lips in thought. The wheels in her brain turned for a full minute, before she blanched in frustration. "I feel like I'm insulting you by needing **rules**."

Rapunzel shook her head, gently patting her girlfriend's stocking feet. "Number one, it makes you more comfortable. Number two, I know I can be...enthusiastic. I need reminders...at least until we get used to this." She blushed a bit, lowering her voice for the final part. "Lastly. I love you...and if we want this to work. To go the **distance**. Safety and communication are the most important things."

Nodding her head, clearly in awe of Rapunzel's eloquence, Elsa rubbed the brunette's hand warmly. "I'd put **love** in with this important things, too. Alright. When we're outdoors, no kisses." Blushing warmly, she lowered the volume of her voice and included a light stutter. "I know I'm rather...frugal in that area, even when we're alone."

Rapunzel pouted a bit. "Not even an eensy weensy little cheek?" She demonstrated by showing a millimeter of space between her thumb and forefinger.

Elsa shook her head in the negative. "Small steps, dear. Hugs in public, yes. Just...watch the hands." She decided she'd be better off just accepting the constant rosy cheeks she'd have throughout the duration of their conversation.

"Keep hands...busy elsewhere. Yes, my love." A soft beep alerted the brunette to an incoming text, which she relayed to Elsa. "Oh, a text from Anna. Doctor was mad at me for messing around too much with my hand, so he gave me some more medicine and told me to stop being so dumb. Love and kisses!" The brunette snorted mirthfully.

Elsa cringed, muttering, "What was she doing with her hands? Nope, never mind, I probably **don't** want to know. **Next.** If somebody were to ask me if I was seeing anybody, not that anybody would...but I'd tell them I'm too busy with work."

Giving her a considerate stare, Rapunzel's voice was gentle, yet honest. "I...Mulan might ask. I mean, I don't know for sure, but. Just...don't be surprised." Scratching the back of her head thoughtfully, she gave her girlfriend a lopsided smile. "Do you think you'll talk to her soon? I mean, not that you need to tell me! I'm **totally** not that kind of girlfriend!"

"What **kind** of girlfriend are you talking about?" Elsa's right eyebrow arched in mild interest.

Rapunzel laughed nervously. "Jealousy...and stuff. Totally not my thing." _Now, with Anna on the other hand...holy fucking shit, get your head in the game, Corona!_

Elsa giggled lightly, palming her cell phone. "I...texted her this morning. We're going to meet tomorrow for lunch to talk. As friends. I...it feels strange to say, that I'm looking forward to it?" The hairs on the blonde woman's arms stood on end, and she felt a rush of enthusiasm for seeing her quiet ex-girlfriend. Her quiet, nice friend.

"She's a great person, **and** the two of you have fun together." Rapunzel shrugged, giving Elsa a thumbs up. "I think that pretty much qualifies her to be a great friend." Tapping her finger against her cheek for a few moments, she came up with a suitable alibi for herself. "If asked, I'll tell people I'm in a very committed relationship with two hot dogs. I try to joke with them, but it's tough since they're just so frank." Elsa let out a vicious snort, covering her mouth as helpless laughter spilled out.

Just then, Miles Davis rubbed insistently against Elsa's ankles. She decided to chance picking him up and placing him on her lap. For once, perhaps for the first time ever, he actually stayed put and let her pet him while he purred in contentment. "Let's wait a month or two before we...decide who we want to tell. Who we...want to trust. This is...potentially friendship breaking news." Elsa shook her head, a small frown on her lips. "I don't...want you to lose any friends."

Rapunzel scooted closer to her girlfriend, placing her hands on the older woman's cheeks. The shorter woman's gaze was resolute. "We'll deal with that when we come to it. But understand, you are **number one** to me."

Elsa sighed, relaxing under her girlfriend's caring, reassuring touch. "You are, too. Small steps." They sat together in that manner for a few minutes, Elsa merely relishing Rapunzel's firm, loving hands on her skin. At length, she added, "The way Anna reacted...to our penthouse neighbors, I mean."

Immediately picking up on Elsa's meaning, Rapunzel continued the thought. "She didn't seem grossed out. I mean, I know she liked them, hence the whole 'dinner together' thing...but still." She watched Elsa's slow, uneven breaths, and noticed her pupils constrict. "You...want to tell her first?"

"Not for awhile." Elsa's voice came out as a frantic, passionate mumble. "Even the **idea** is frightening. But...she's the only other one I trust as much as I do you." _And who I love as much as I do you._

Rapunzel shrugged happily, drawing her frazzled girlfriend into a warm hug. "She's the only one I **want** to tell." _And the only one whose rejection could really hurt me. Hurt us._

* * *

Anna looked at Larry. Larry looked back at Anna. Over a span of thirty seconds, the redhead's sloth friend gently patted her cheek once.

Thirty seconds. ***pat***

Thirty seconds. ***pat***

Thirty seconds. ***pat***

A warm grin spread across her freckled face. She cooed at her sloth friend as he gingerly nibbled a condensed leaf pellet out of her palm. "Yes, my little Larrykins, I missed you, too." Idly scrolling through her new text messages, she noticed she'd gotten one from Hiccup welcoming her back into town, and one from Merida asking when the hell she was going to make it to band practice.

After a few more minutes of lounging about, Anna decided her apartment could use a good, solid cleaning. _Jeeze. I go away for ten days and dust just moves right the hell in!_ She set Larry on his crawling post, deposited a few more leaf pellets in his nearby dish, and tromped over to check the piled up mail.

"Bill. Bill. Ooh, Qdoba coupons!" Slapping each piece into either the 'toss' pile or the 'keep' pile, Anna quickly dispersed the intimidating collection of envelopes. At the very bottom there was a large, manila envelope. "Oh hey, about that time, now is it?" She slid her finger through the flap, thanking fifteen different gods and goddesses that she didn't suffer any paper cuts, and dumped out a colored booklet. "S.F.A.I., even though I dropped out three years ago, you bastards are persistent."

Thumbing idly through the catalog, Anna thought back briefly over the last week, as well as her promise to herself. _Damnit, I said I'd do more things for me. Things that don't involve other girls' beds._ Slapping the booklet against her right palm with motivation, Anna winced as a sharp pain shot through her hand. "Ow...motherfucker!" she groaned, cradling her slow to heal stabbed hand. "Where are those fuckin' pills?"

Anna tossed the course catalog onto her kitchen table to take a look at later. Her immediate priorities were to get rid of the hellish sting in her right hand, make her apartment look less shitty, and then **possibly** take a bath. _It's too late to bother going into the shop today. I'll see my glorious employees bright and not too early tomorrow morning._

Snatching the medication off the kitchen counter, her mind briefly tempted her with the idea of giving Elsa or Rapunzel a call a bit later. _Nah, they'll be busy unpacking and getting ready to go back to the grind tomorrow. We **really** need to plan another vacation._ Swallowing her medication with a glass of water, Anna began to take a few bottles of cleaning solution out from beneath the sink. Her heart warmed, and a dopey grin spread across her face at the last thought she had before her cleaning spree began. _Not like there's any hurry, though. Elsa's staying right here. Right here with **us**._

* * *

"Traitors! **Mutineers**! Uh...insurrectionists?" Anna slapped her hand on a stack of _Local Music_ flyers sitting on the sales counter, while pointing an accusatory finger at Merida. "By Grapthar's hammer, I will smite the shit out of you!"

"Good to see you, boss. Have a nice vacation?" Merida studiously ignored her flustered and pissy friend, while continuing to unpack their most recent shipment of records. She couldn't help but smirk at the frightened eyes on the opposite side of the counter that kept darting between her and Anna. She leaned over the counter, muttering to the young woman with short, black hair, "Chin up, Saf. She can smell fear...you just gotta be brave, girl!"

Anna jerked a finger in Saffron's direction, startling her. "I don't just smell fear. I **eat** fear!" Squealing miserably, Saffron ran around the corner of the sales counter, with only the top of her head visible. Leaning wearily over towards Merida, Anna put a hand to her palm in exasperation. "For real though, Mer. We don't really have money to spare for a **fourth** employee."

Cursing as she jammed a _Now That's What I Call Music_ album back into the return envelope, Merida shook her head. "Hic did the math, dude. Turns out we **are** pulling in enough money for a fourth employee. I dunno where some of it goes...maybe you need to lay off the limited edition emo band albums or something." Patting her boss on the shoulder in a friendly manner, Merida leveled with her. "Plus, between **all three of us** being involved with the band, as well as you going off on wild and crazy adventures, I figured it couldn't hurt to have a part-timer. You know...somebody we call in if we need the extra help."

_She's right. Things have been a little hectic, and I've been...absent a lot._ Groaning, Anna put her hands on her hips and said, "Alright, Saffron. Come on out. I promise I won't bite."

Saffron slowly creeped out from behind the counter. She wore dark denim jeans, with a faded _Rush_ t-shirt. Halting awkwardly in front of Anna, the young woman gripped her right arm with her left hand in worry. "Umm...miss Anna?"

Anna's jaw dropped. _Holy shit, she **has to be** under five foot. She's so damn **tiny**!_ "Yeah...let's just drop the whole 'miss' thing. So, since I'm **sure** my stellar employees gave you a thorough interview…" She glared pointedly at Merida, who actively avoided her gaze while whistling innocently. "All I want to know is...what are your top five songs for a Monday morning?"

Saffron's face lit up, and she immediately barked out a reply. "Monday morning? Wow, okay, I'm gonna say _Jacob's Ladder, God Save the Queen, Try a Little Tenderness_...Otis Redding, I mean of course, right? And um...let's see, what else…" The young woman had grown increasingly excited, almost to the point of being frantic.

Anna held out her hands quickly. "Okay okay, I can see you're definitely a **Monday morning** person!" She chuckled, absentmindedly trying to guess how tall this pixie of a person was. "How old are you?"

"Sixteen." Saffron replied with a hint of apprehension. She clasped her hands together in prayer. "But I'll be seventeen in a bucket of months, and **I love your band!**"

Anna's eyes boggled briefly, and she heard Merida chuckle at her reaction. "We don't have a stepladder here, so you'll have to bring your own to get to the top shelves. Other than that, uh, welcome to hell, I guess?"

Saffron shrieked in jubilation, hopping up and down. "Thanks, boss! Okay, I gotta jet, lunch is almost over and I'll catch hell if I'm late again. Call me when you need me to come over and help!" She bolted down the aisle towards the front door, shooting Anna and Merida a last wave. Hiccup was just coming back from his lunch break, when she grabbed him by his elbows and spun him around merrily, cheering again. A moment later and she was out the door and running down the street.

Hiccup stumbled down the aisle, looking around in a daze, before he finally saw Anna. "I take it you met Merida's new hire." His voice was sardonic, but oddly amused.

Leaning back and giving her spine a vicious crack, Anna groaned. "She's like a tiny fireball. God I suddenly feel old."

Leaning over the counter and folding her arms, Merida grinned suspiciously. "Never mind that. What's up with your sister. She already broke up with her first girlfriend?! Woman's gonna be a regular heartbreaker."

Anna nodded absentmindedly, perusing Saffron's employment application that Hiccup had just handed her. _Huh, she sings in chorus. Well that's...something._ "Yeah. She just...got into it too soon. She needs some time to figure out what she wants." _I hope she wants me. Oh god, not like **that**!_ Anna shook her head, slapping the application back onto the counter and exhaling slowly. "She's meeting with Mulan today, I think. She's going to have the 'let's be friends' talk officially."

"I **hate** that talk." Merida glowered, slamming the cash register shut and causing Hiccup to wince.

"Can you...**not** do that? It makes the drawer stick." he grumbled.

* * *

"I am glad to see you are well." Mulan's soft, even voice was just as soothing as Elsa remembered. She sat next to Elsa as the two of them looked on at the continued construction of Madtown Music, while the Monday afternoon sun was already beginning to dip towards the skyline. "And I bet you are relieved to see that there have been no problems with construction."

Elsa stared wistfully at the half-completed building. It already showed promise, but would not be suitable for opening a business in until the inside was complete. That would take some time, yet. "I'm sorry." Her previously hunched shoulders sagged, and she let out a ragged breath.

Mulan was insistent, tapping the plastic lid of her coffee as she spoke. "I know I told you several times, there is no reason to apologize."

Elsa looked at her ex-girlfriend wryly. "Would you like me to apologize for apologizing?" The smaller woman's laugh made Elsa's ears ring with shame. "Maybe I need to start dressing sloppy. Stop taking care of myself. Sometimes I feel like people see me, on the **outside**, and they get the crazy idea that I'm all put together on the **inside** too. But you and I, we know better."

Shaking her head, Mulan nudged Elsa's shoulder lightly. "I think we are all _under construction_, as you put it. We never stop learning and we never stop changing." The two women sat together in companionable silence, watching the workers clean up the construction site for the day.

At length, Elsa spoke up nervously. "Do you have any plans for Christmas?" She'd been nervously turning her cup of hot chocolate around in her hands for the last ten minutes.

Mulan shrugged, her thumbnails clicking on her own cup. "Christmas night I usually spend with family an hour or so north of here, however, I believe my day is free."

"Well...I heard there's going to be another holiday get-together at my sister's record shop. Around 11 a.m., and you are more than welcome to come. I...we'd like it if you came." Elsa cringed at the tremor in her voice, unable to look Mulan in the eyes.

The older woman mused over the idea for a moment. "I would love to come...but only on the condition that I am allowed to bring another food item, like during thanksgiving." Hunching her shoulders, Mulan smiled impishly. "It feels nice to cook for others."

Surprising even herself, Elsa reached over and squeezed Mulan's wrist, eliciting a gasp from her friend. "It's certainly not a requirement, but I **know** everybody would love that."

The two women stayed in that position for another minute, carefully watching each other as they gradually felt the shift in the atmosphere. Abruptly, Mulan stammered, "May I hug you, please? I know it does not make you very comfortable, but...you give **excellent** hugs."

Elsa blushed fiercely, as she drew her good friend in for a hug. "You may always ask me for a hug. And sometimes, you might even get one without asking."

As they drew apart, Mulan bashfully tucked a lock of windswept hair behind her ear. "I hope when next you decide...to date somebody. That you are as brave as you were with me."

Elsa chuckled self deprecatingly. _Yes, that's me, so brave I have to hide my new relationship from the world_. "We'll see. I'm not really looking for anybody, right now. I kind of like the idea of just having friends." She leaned against Mulan, holding her hand warmly while trying to subdue the guilt gnawing at her heart.

"**Good** friends." Mulan echoed, tears pricking the corners of her eyes. They never fell, though.

* * *

"Right, okay. Now listen here, clay. I need you...to **behave.**" Stepping deftly around the large, unfinished clay sculpture set out on a large tarp, Rapunzel quickly bent down to re-roll her overall cuffs. Her hands were smeared with clay, and bits of paint clung to her bare feet and ankles. It was approaching Monday evening, the sun had already set, and the young artist was trying to cram in **just** a bit more work before heading home to her girlfriend. **_My_**_ girlfriend._ The mere thought sent shivers up her spine.

Prancing happily over to the set of light switches in her office, Rapunzel flipped two more on to compensate for the lack of sunlight in the room. Her thoughts, as they were wont to do, drifted unbidden to Elsa. _I hope her talk with Mulan went okay. **Friends** are so important to her._

From the room over, Rapunzel overheard her secretary buddy, Mrs. Kass, speaking with a visitor. "Who'd be visiting at this time of night?" she wondered, turning her attention back to her in-progress modern art sculpture.

"Sunshine, I'm heading home." Mrs. Kass's scratchy, boisterous voice echoed into Rapunzel's office. "There's a visitor here for you. Handsome fella, too. Don't forget to lock up tonight...and don't get into too much **trouble**."

Shaking her head with a wry grin, Rapunzel absentmindedly replied, "See you tomorrow. Drive home safe!" Returning her attention to her hands, which were both carefully pressing bits of clay into strategic areas on the sculpture. _Wait, a handsome guy is here?_

A knock on the door frame behind Rapunzel startled her into turning around. Kristoff was standing in the doorway, looking a little bit sheepish. "Hey...uh, sorry for interrupting your...thing you're making."

Quickly recovering, Rapunzel put her clay-stained hands on her hips and replied, "Nice to see you too, mister foreman. And don't worry, it's modern art, there's really no way to mess it up. Feel free to talk while I finish up here!"

"I heard you guys got back from your boat trip the other day...Elsa tells me it was tons of fun." Stepping carefully around the room so as to avoid stray paint cans, clay blocks, and wayward paint rollers, Kristoff admired the other pieces his co-worker was putting together for the inside of the store. "I just wanted to touch base with you, seeing as how we'll be seeing a lot more of each other as construction moves to the inside of the building."

Rapunzel chuckled idly, carefully smoothing and flattening a troublesome area by working it over repeatedly with her strong thumbs. "The only base open right now is first base, but I **am** looking forward to working with you." She blanched immediately. _Holy fucking **shit**, turn off the flirting you nimrod!_

Coughing awkwardly, the blonde foreman scratched the back of his head. "Would you maybe...want to talk about it over dinner sometime? Or maybe lunch?" Rapunzel turned quickly, surprised by his invitation. Her hands whipped around, flinging loose clay wildly, and a piece of it landed directly on Kristoff's eye. He stumbled backwards, covering his face, and chuckled painfully. "That's the most direct **no** I've ever gotten."

"Oh shit, god damnit, I'm so sorry!" Rapunzel squealed, hurrying over to Kristoff's side. "Here, there's a sink right over here. Don't worry, all the stuff I use is non-toxic and almost certainly won't cause blindness or anything." The joke sounded flat in her ears, as she carefully turned the water on, while handing him a washcloth.

Several strained moments later, and Kristoff's eye was mostly clean. "Thanks...that was kind of my fault, though." the blonde man admitted sheepishly.

"No, no, you caught me off guard." Coughing lamely, Rapunzel bit her bottom lip while handing him a dry towel. "Hey, I, uh...I know we sort of had. Shall we say, a **moment**, over Thanksgiving. You're really nice and all…"

"Say no more." Kristoff replied easily, patting her on the back. "Been awhile since I sat that close to somebody who didn't smell like a dog. Or who wasn't a dog." The brunette tittered merrily at his joke. "The offer's still open, though. I mean, if you just wanted to go out and talk shop over some food."

"Don't you want to hear my excuse, though?! I have a great one!" Rapunzel waggled her eyebrows suggestively. "It's funny **and** crass!"

Shaking his head with a grin, Kristoff politely declined. "I'll take your word for it. Save it for when we get together, alright?"

"Fine, but you are really missing out, because it involves **hot dogs!**" Pursing her lips thoughtfully, Rapunzel held her hand out. "You're on. I'm free Wednesday and Thursday. Just text me and I'll meet you wherever, whenever." Kristoff took her offered hand and shook it. Their palms squelched together, and Rapunzel cursed loudly.

"Back to the sink, then?" Kristoff gestured jokingly with his clay-smeared hand. His smile was infectious, and she couldn't help but smile in return as they headed back over to the sink. _Friends are **definitely** nice. But they just aren't the same as a **girlfriend**._

* * *

The door slammed, and Rapunzel boisterously announced, "Mama's home, my little dears!" Holding a shopping bag in each hand, her ankles were immediately assaulted by Motoko and Miles Davis. The two cats playfully nipped at her ankles, while she carefully navigated her way around them. "Where's my little Dipper?!" she pouted.

Elsa poked her head out of the kitchen, face comically streaked with tomato sauce. "Welcome home, honey. Dipper's in here making a mess with me."

"A mess?" Rapunzel muttered inquisitively. Hustling over to the kitchen table, she set her grocery bags down, and went to check out what her girlfriend and third cat were making. Two pots and one skillet were on the hot stove, each bubbling away with some kind of food. "You're making dinner." The brunette tried to sound excited, but her voice came out as deflated, and Elsa picked up on it.

"I'm sorry, did you have other plans?" Elsa regarded her girlfriend curiously, while removing the lids on two of the pots. "Sweet and sour salmon with asparagus and garlic mashed potatoes...but if you wanted to do something **else**, I can save this for another day."

Rapunzel's heart sang. "Of course not, you sweet thing." She jerked a thumb over towards the kitchen table, indicating the grocery bags. "I had the same idea, but you beat me to it. We'll have my dinner tomorrow." Pressing a thumb gently against Elsa's cheek, she swiped it across and removed most of the tomato sauce. Rapunzel sucked the sauce off of her finger, then kissed her girlfriend's sauce-stained cheek.

Elsa's blush was intensified by both the sauce and the heat. "H-how was your day, dear?"

Heading back to snatch her grocery bags, Rapunzel hauled them over to the counter, where she began putting things away. "Nice. Productive. Talked to Kristoff today, and we're gonna go out later this week to talk about interior design things. Wanna come?"

Elsa hummed thoughtfully. "Thanks, but no. Today and tomorrow are my early days, but I'll be staying late Wednesday through Friday." Stirring the pot of sauce thoughtfully, the blonde woman mumbled, "I talked to Mulan today."

"And...how did it go?" Rapunzel pressed two tomatoes up against her nose, inhaling deeply, before turning her attention to her girlfriend.

Elsa shrugged, smiling in relief. "It was...nice. She's always understanding, and she will be joining us for Christmas." Putting a spoonful of white sauce to her lips, she gave it a taste, and groaned. "More garlic."

Leaning her head on Elsa's shoulder, Rapunzel inhaled the scent of all the delicious food. "I **love** garlic."

"I **know.**" was the smug reply.

"I'm glad your talk went well. She's a **really** great person." Smirking half-heartedly, Rapunzel muttered, "Just another reason why I was so jealous of her."

"You were **jealous** of her?!" Elsa blubbered in surprise, nearly dropping her stirring spoon. "You never told **me**!"

Barking out a dry laugh, Rapunzel scratched her girlfriend's back lightly. "Nerdface, you don't normally say to your cousin, with whom you are madly in love, 'I'm jealous of your girlfriend!'"

"**Madly** in love?" Elsa ducked her head, blushing profusely.

"Mmhmm. And do you know what somebody does when they're **madly** in love?" Rapunzel whispered throatily. Elsa shivered, shaking her head in the negative. "They throw their girlfriend the best birthday party ever!"

Coughing awkwardly, Elsa shook the embarrassment out of her face. Giving Rapunzel a vaguely pleading look, Elsa half-begged, "Can we just...skip my birthday? Or at least, just do it with Christmas? There's no point to getting people together when we'll all be together a few days later."

Rapunzel puckered her lips, deep in thought. "Hmm. I'll **consider** it. I'd be much more likely to agree if you let me give you a foot rub tonight, hmm?"

"Ugh, now you're trying to ruin my appetite." Elsa stuck out her tongue sourly, but relented after Rapunzel's eyes kept staring at her in that hopeful, childish way. "Fine. you win...**tonight**."

Rapunzel hugged her from behind, breathing in the heavenly scent of delicious food and **her** Elsa. "I win every night...because we're together." Ducking her head in embarrassment, Elsa babbled out something about emptying the cats' litter box while she finished up dinner. Rapunzel let out a merry laugh, acquiescing to her girlfriend's request.

* * *

**_Got a new employee. She's a kid from that high school we played at. You and Elsa should stop by if you're free._** Anna hit send, and her text to Rapunzel was shot off into space. She scrolled down a bit further on her phone, just to make sure this wasn't some kind of fever dream. As Merida's text confirmed, it wasn't. **_im soo drunkk theres an elephatn on myh ead, ill get safron 2 workk todayi nsteda._** Pocketing her phone, Anna withdrew her keys and unlocked the store. "You alright back there? Got the Saturday shipments?"

"I'm good, Miss Arendelle!" The eagerness in Saffron's voice hid any apprehension she felt about the precarious stack of boxes that barely came up to her eyeline. Bracing herself and squatting down, she gamely followed Anna into the store. "Should I just set these on the counter?"

After hitting the lights, Anna shook her head with a grimace. "The floor next to it is just fine." She didn't need this girl to suffer an on-the-job injury on her first day. Saffron carefully set the stack of boxes down, and put the very top box on the counter. Her eyes sparkled with curiosity, and Anna couldn't help but grin. "Would you like to open that one?"

"Boy howdy!" Saffron whooped, and Anna passed her the box cutter. She made short work of the box, and reverently withdrew the well-packed set of albums inside. "Oh sweet, _The King of Limbs_...me likey!" The black haired young woman gushed enthusiastically over each album, impressing Anna with her range of musical taste. After removing the last record and setting the box aside, Saffron asked, "Are all of these eBay auctions?"

Anna shook her head, lovingly patting the _Lou Reed_ album on top of the pile. "Most are from other shops or private collectors. eBay is alright every now and then, but it's usually full of nuts that make me lose my mind."

Saffron giggled merrily, and Anna gave her the honor of picking the first played album of the day. "Oh, thanks Miss Arendelle! No contest then, it's gotta be _Astral Weeks_ by Van Morrison." Anna nodded approvingly at her new employee's careful and proper handling of the album as Saffron removed it and put it on the record player. After a few moments, the easy guitar and mellow voice of Van Morrison filled the store.

Saffron spent the remainder of the morning following Anna around, learning how to ring up a customer, and getting to know the store's unique and varying sorting methods for their products. By the raven-haired girl's fifth use of the phrase 'Miss Arendelle', Anna had had it and told her to stop addressing the older woman as if she was a teacher.

"Just call me Anna...formality kinda makes me feel like I want to break things." They both shared a chuckle, and as the morning wore on, a slow yet steady stream of customers filtered in an out of the store. Anna reclined on her stool at the back of the store with an issue of _Rolling Stone_. She observed as Saffron easily flitted between customers: greeting them, making small talk, and chatting them up about their favorite bands.

Anna watched in amusement as Saffron spoke with an older woman. The young girl led the customer over to a different section of the store, where she proceeded to pull out an album and gush about it for five minutes straight.

"Well, I think this is something I'll have to hear myself to believe!" the woman said, eyes crinkling from a genuine smile at Saffron's exuberance. Scant seconds later, the record was playing, and Anna's new employee was back by the customer's side, enjoying the music and trading comments.

Shortly thereafter, the woman retrieved a copy of that same album for herself. Saffron seemed stunned, but went ahead and rung her up. She waved as the older woman promised she'd be back again. Anna's eyebrows shot up inquisitively when Saffron approached her. She was jumping up and down and squealing uncontrollably.

"Whoa, whoa, easy there! What, what did she say?!" Anna got off of the stool and put her magazine down, setting a hand on Saffron's shoulder.

"She **bought** a record!" The grin on the teenager's face could have lit up a stadium.

Anna scratched the back of her head and chuckled. "Well, that **is** sort of what we do here."

Wringing her hands together, Saffron's exuberant grin tempered itself into a small, embarrassed smile. "I know, it's just...I think I talked her into it. I mean, I didn't really try, I guess? I just talked about why **I** liked it, and...sorry, I'm not making any sense."

Anna laughed heartily, patting her new employee on the back. "No, I get it. You're friendly and you know your vinyl. Customers respect **and** respond to that." She shrugged, picking up her magazine and opening the door to the storeroom. "Looks like you've got things here under control. I'm gonna get some inventory out of the storeroom back here, alright?"

"Can do, Mi-Anna...leave it to me!" Feeling a surge of energy as she watched Saffron bound giddily back onto the sales floor, Anna had a fleeting idea to send Merida a text about that morning's events.** _I might have to give Saffron more hours and cut yours. You'd be cool with that, right?_** She chuckled darkly as she composed the text and sent it off. _Of course I won't actually do that...the kid's still in high school. But it'll fire Mer up, and maybe she'll start getting hammered earlier in the evening so she can still be on time for work the following morning. _

Just then, Anna's phone buzzed. She read the return text from Rapunzel, which told her to expect a visit with the intent of seeing the new employee in action that afternoon. Anna pumped her fists excitedly. "Okay, time to get some work done back here!"

* * *

"Hi, welcome to Vinyl for Losers. If we don't have what you're looking for, I'll **personally** go dumpster diving until I find it!" Saffron's intensely enthusiastic greeting nearly succeeded in giving Rapunzel a heart attack.

Taking a breath to ensure that her heart and lungs were indeed still functioning, Rapunzel adjusted her hair-band and saluted the chipper new employee smartly. "Welcome, yourself! I'm Rapunzel, that loser's cousin." She pointed to Anna, who was hanging up a David Bowie poster while balanced precariously on a stepladder. Rapunzel saw her teetering and rushed over to spot her.

"Almost...got it…" Anna muttered, stretching just one more inch to affix the poster securely. It proved to be one inch too far as the stepladder toppled over, sending the redhead crashing towards the floor.

"**Oof!**" Rapunzel groaned, taking a few steps backwards as Anna collided with her. "You okay there, Banana?"

Anna shook her head dizzily, looking around for a moment. "Hey, I'm not on the floor. **Punzie**, you must be a real frickin' wizard to save me like that!" She chuckled weakly leaning on her cousin with both arms wrapped around her shoulders. "I thought to myself, the last thing I'll ever see is David Bowie's ass. I'm not sure how I feel about that." The two made their way over to the back of the store, where Rapunzel made her cousin take a seat. Saffron caught up to the two of them, eyes bulging.

"Miss-Anna! Holy shit, you almost bit it hard!" She clapped Rapunzel's back heartily. "You're definitely the hero of the day."

Shaking her head with a smile, Rapunzel did a double take directed at Saffron. "Oh. My. **God.** Anna, look! A new member of the small person club!" Saffron blushed awkwardly as she put up with Rapunzel dancing around and making a general fuss over her.

"Yeah, Merida brought her onboard. She's not too tall, but she's a natural at customer relations." She winked playfully at Saffron, who rolled her eyes and stomped her feet in protest.

"Yeesh, it's still just my first day! So much pressure!" She yanked at her hair dramatically for a moment, before the ring of the front door signaled new customers. "Alright, duty calls. Nice to meet you, Rapunzel!"

The two cousins watched the exuberant new employee pleasantly accost a fresh group of customers. Groaning softly, Rapunzel rubbed her lower back. "My god, she's so energetic. Doesn't just make you feel…"

"Old?" Anna chuckled sardonically, wrapping an arm around her cousin's waist. "We're not old yet, P. Might feel it, but...okay, some of us **are** showing our age lately." Rapunzel's first inclination was to lay her head on Anna's shoulder, while her second one was to smack that same shoulder, but she fought down both urges.

"Yeah, I saw you up on that ladder. The way you walk around sometimes, I wonder if you've got premature arthritis already." Anna winced at her cousin's sarcastic remark, feigning hurt. Blushing in mild frustration, Rapunzel squeezed freckled cheeks between her hands. "Oh hush, you know you're pretty. Especially when you make faces like this. And this. And **this!**" Anna flapped her arms helplessly as her cheeks were squeezed and pulled every which way.

Eventually, Rapunzel relented, posing Anna a new question. "So...what are your thoughts on Elsa's twenty sixth birthday?"

Anna exhaled vigorously while she massaged her rosy cheeks. "I've been thinking about that the whole time we were on the ship. I still don't know a lot about her." _I mean, aside from every now and then just **thinking** about her giving me the tummy flops. But that's true of you, too. Oh my god Anna, focus, you nimrod!_ She was extra thankful for her cousin's pinch attack covering up her blush. "Maybe we could...get them to do something birthday related at the planetarium?"

Nodding thoughtfully, Rapunzel tapped a finger against her cheek. "One of my friends said the planetarium staff can do birthday events. For **kids**."

Shaking her head stubbornly, Anna pressed forward with the idea. "When it comes to stars and planets, Elsa is just a big kid, anyway." Rapunzel pressed two fingers against her lips, only partly stifling her giggle.

"Okay, I concede the point. I'll round up the crew for maybe, say, 7 p.m. at the planetarium?" Anna nodded in agreement, jotting the information down in her phone. "What about a cake? Neptune?"

"I'm thinking Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto." Anna drummed her fingers together in front of her nose thoughtfully. "Maybe write some cool scientific facts underneath each one. Size, weight."

"You mean mass, Banana." Rapunzel's cheeky grin showed just how much satisfaction she got from making the correction.

Pressing her index finger against her cousin's forehead, Anna shot back with, "And here I thought **she** was supposed to be the nerd. Does she...know?"

Rapunzel shook her head in ecstatic delight. "She thinks we're going to wait until Christmas. Surprises! **We love surprises!**" Anna rattled around on her stool as Rapunzel shook her shoulders and gave her a good, solid spin. As the redhead's rotations slowly came to an end, the brunette added, "Speaking of surprises, did Saffron show off her lack of vocals in the inaugural employee karaoke demonstration?"

Anna shook her head, chuckling darkly. "P, just call it what it is. The 'embarrass the shit out of you sing-along'. And nope. I was waiting for **you** to get here do that, but since you're here, I guess it's about time." Offering a sly wink, Anna disappeared into the storeroom to find a microphone while Rapunzel looked around for the perfect song to surprise Saffron with. Watching new employees try to sing along with songs they didn't know was fun, in a sadistic kind of way.


	34. Chapter 34

The clack of Elsa's heels reverberated off the walls of her office, adding to the cacophony of jumbled words in her head. Her trash can was overflowing with crumpled pieces of legal pad paper. A bright yellow legal pad with a handful of fresh sheets remaining was gripped by her right hand, and in her left was a pen which she held in a death grip.

_They're just **words**. Why can't I just make them do what I **want them to?!**_ Her cheeks were aflame, and in a haze of frustration she jotted down the first sentence that came to mind.

_I love the way your nose sits on your face. Want to go on a date sometime?_

Snarling in vexation, Elsa hurled the entire legal pad at her trash can. It struck the can, knocking it over and spilling out scores of failed efforts. Flopping down in her leather recliner, Elsa leaned back in the comfortable seat and closed her eyes. _It has to be **perfect**. Memorable. Rapunzel **deserves** perfection._

She lazily looked down at all of the little crumpled up balls of paper. Each and every one a failed attempt. _Failed attempt. Like...like ice cream sundaes._

Gripping the straps of her heavy bookbag tightly, fifteen year old Elsa trudged down the hall of the academy. Homeroom was just ending, and despite the weariness the teenager felt in her body, her heart felt strangely light. _I wonder what Rapunzel's surprise is?_

Turning the corner, she saw none other than her blonde cousin idly twirling a lock of her unbraided yet magically well behaved hair in a finger. "Elsa! Oh my **god**, you are not going to believe what I won!" Rapunzel raced to meet her cousin, who braced herself for the impending hug attack.

Wincing slightly and gasping for air around the younger girl's tight squeeze, Elsa muttered, "What? The lottery?"

"Nope, this is...well okay, that would be **better**, but this is definitely more fun!" Elsa felt her arm being interwoven with Rapunzel's, and she stumbled to keep up as her cousin set off at a brisk pace. "We're going to that new ice cream place!"

"The one where you make your own sundaes?" Elsa's mouth watered at the thought. So many toppings to choose from. Those **enormous** bowls.

Nodding excitedly, Rapunzel replied, "The one and only! And yours truly won tickets for two free sundaes!" Slowing down briefly, she leaned her head against her taller cousin's shoulder and gave Elsa her most pathetic pout. "Be my ice cream date?"

Elsa paled, finding herself momentarily at a loss for words. "Okay. I mean if you can't find anybody else...I really like dates. **Ice cream. **Much I love ice cream very. You knew that." Thankfully, before the shy blonde girl could make more of a fool of herself, Rapunzel deftly clasped their hands and interrupted.

"Okay nerdface, and in the meantime I'll tell you about my day." Elsa exhaled in relief, basking in the pleasant hum of her dear cousin's voice.

One fifteen minute walk later found both teenagers standing in the ice cream parlor, enormous bowls and spoons in hand. The store was divided into six aisles, each with one hundred different sundae toppings. At the head of each aisle, sat a gigantic automatic soft-serve ice cream dispenser.

"Okay, here's the plan! We'll grab the goods, find a table, and eat until we can't eat any more!" Rapunzel's wide grin was infectious, and Elsa found herself swept up in her cousin's enthusiastic nature. At least until the younger girl grabbed the older one's hand, clanking their spoons together in a show of comradeship. Elsa felt her cheeks darken once more, and she was certain her palms were sweaty, but she refused to look away from Rapunzel's pretty face. "One more thing. To make it **extra fun**, we're going to be making each others' sundaes! See you at the finish, nerdface!"

Giving Elsa a spoon salute, Rapunzel quickly went to the start of the sundae creation station. Elsa watched her hand a staff member her ticket. _Okay, I can't let her down. This has to be **perfect**! _Yanking out the other ticket Rapunzel had gifted her, Elsa timidly approached a different sundae creation station, and handed it over.

Minutes ticked by. Elsa carefully added specific flavors of ice cream to the enormous bowl. Each one, she knew, held a special meaning for her cousin. After that, toppings followed. So many toppings to consider...it was almost overwhelming! However, Elsa steeled her resolve. _This will be **perfect!** It's for **Rapunzel!**_ As the blonde teenager slowly made her way up one aisle and down the other, thoughts of her sharing ice cream with her cousin caused a dopey grin to slowly spread across her face. Her charming, friendly, loving, pretty, **perfect** cousin.

At last, Elsa exited the station, proudly hefting the sundae she'd made. The bowl was cold on her hands, and although it didn't bother her too much, she was **incredibly anxious** to see Rapunzel's face when she took a bite. Her eyes darted left and right, inspecting each booth. Nothing but unfamiliar faces greeted her. _Maybe she's still making mine?_ Elsa shook her head while trying to fend off an awkward blush. Rapunzel knew she liked her ice cream sundaes simple, so it wouldn't take too long. _I wonder how long it took me-_

Her train of thought was interrupted when she finally spotted Rapunzel. Her cousin had managed to snag a corner booth, and was dangling her legs idly, chin resting in her hands. Elsa giggled warmly as she watched the younger girl's head bopping, presumably to whatever song was on the radio. Eager to show off her gift, Elsa's feet quickly carried her to the booth.

"Punzie! I…" Elsa blinked several times in surprise. Rapunzel's eyes were closed, and her head was nodding. _Aww, she fell asleep. She looks so cute...oh never mind that! Ice cream!_ Gently shaking her by the shoulder, Elsa muttered, "Wake up, sleepyhead. It's ice cream time!"

Shaking her head quickly, Rapunzel caught herself before her chin met the table. She looked around, momentarily disoriented and mildly sleepy. "Elsie! Yay, ice cream!" Rapunzel grinned sleepily as Elsa took the opposite seat. "Ready? Let's trade!" As quick as a flash, the two teenagers exchanged bowls, each immediately peering inside to see what their cousin had made for them.

Elsa looked inside her bowl. All of her favorites. Mint chocolate chip ice cream, Reeses Pieces, whipped cream, and numerous cherries. Only...there was something wrong. The whipped cream seemed to have melted into a thin, goopy disc. Reeses Pieces and cherries floated amidst a bowl of green liquid riddled with little, black specks. _Why did my ice cream melt?_ Elsa stirred her ice cream soup half-heartedly, before a sad thought struck her. _How long did I keep Punzie waiting?_ "Punzie? Can I...see your sundae, please?"

Rapunzel blanched slightly, drawing it closer to herself. "It's **delicious **Elsa, really! I absolutely love it!"

Self loathing consuming her, Elsa heatedly snapped, "Let me **see it**." She yanked it over and looked inside. The chocolate, strawberry, and vanilla ice cream had all melted into one reddish-brown mud color. The peanut butter, caramel, hot fudge, and whipped cream had all coalesced into a squishy tar-like layer on the top. The skittles, of which Elsa had taken great care to only choose the yellow and blue ones, were undetectable. _They're probably underneath all that ugly slop._ Elsa looked up to meet Rapunzel's eyes, her own face burning with shame and loathing. "I took too long, huh?"

Rapunzel stretched her hands across the table slowly. "Elsie, it's **fine**. Look, it's-"

"It's **mud**." Elsa spat, drawing backwards and pressing her body against the booth cushion. _You did it wrong. _"I did it wrong." Smiling bitterly, tears fell from the corners of Elsa's eyes. _Now it's ugly. Just like **you.**_ "Ugly mud ice cream." Her voice was hoarse. Her vision blurred, and she felt herself shivering. _Just more proof that you're not normal._ "I'm nuh...not…"

***splat***

Elsa blinked. Her tears tasted like...chocolate. And caramel. And maybe...peanut butter? _Why is my face so cold?_ She wiped a hand over her face, eyes widening in confusion when she saw **syrup** mixed with blue and yellow skittles. She looked back at Rapunzel, who wore a sympathetic smile and was holding a dripping spoon. "You threw ice cream at me." Elsa didn't even have the presence of mind to cringe at the only words her mouth could produce.

"Yes, I did." Rapunzel replied, smiling sympathetically.

"I hate peanut butter. And caramel. And skittles." Elsa mumbled, blowing bits of chocolate syrup at her cousin as it slid down over her lips while she was speaking.

Rapunzel reached across the table, this time with a napkin. "Well, **I **love them. Just like how I love this sundae you made me. It doesn't **matter** if it's melted into muddy ice cream soup. It doesn't **matter** if it's not perfect." She continued speaking as she slowly cleaned Elsa's face, the older girl's grin gradually growing wider. "It's got all my favorite stuff in it. It may not **look** the same, but it tastes just as good."

The two cousins spent the rest of their evening together drinking their delicious ice cream soups.

_It doesn't have to be perfect. _Elsa exhaled, feeling relief flood through her body. The tension in her muscles disappeared, the noise in her head vanished, and all that was left were the warm, fuzzy feelings she got whenever she pictured Rapunzel. Her girlfriend. The woman who **taught** her that she was just fine the way she was.

Struck by inspiration, Elsa scrawled one more note on her last piece of paper. She folded it up and tucked it carefully in her purse. She also made sure to clean up each and every crumpled up note that she **thought** was a failure. They would come in handy, as well.

* * *

Walking down the hall to her apartment, Rapunzel's feet dragged, but the grin would not fade from her face. She couldn't help but think back on the high point of her day, which was instigated when Anna handed Saffron the microphone. **Neither** of them could believe the fact that the high schooler actually knew all the lyrics to _Mr. Sandman_.

Anna was **dumbfounded** as she watched Saffron totally kill an off the cuff sing-along of the 1954 hit that Rapunzel had selected. Customers halted their conversations, stopped mid-browsing, and put their phone calls on hold to watch the energetic teenager slay the seminal pop classic.

"**Mister sandman, bring me a dream!**" Saffron finished with a flourish, giggling helplessly at the end. There was a smattering of applause throughout the store, to which she bowed in embarrassment.

Rapunzel nudged Anna. "Is this kid for real?!" She'd been tugging on her cousin's shirt for the last minute of the performance, repeating that same question over and over again. Anna could only shrug, the gears in her mind turning rapidly.

_I'm gonna invite her to practice._ She grinned as Saffron returned the microphone, flushed and clearly out of breath. "That's a hell of a set of pipes you have there...surprised the heck out of us!" Anna's grin made the smaller girl blush and scuff her shoes on the floor.

"We don't get to do any **fun** songs in chorus. It's all sad-sack foreign language songs, or the stupid Christmas songs." Saffron folded her arms, pouting.

Anna was forced to agree. The high school chorus song selection was not very daring. "I remember doing Handel's _Messiah_ for six years in a row. The shit **still** gives me nightmares if I hear it!" Saffron giggled merrily at her boss's admission.

Hands on her hips and eyeing Saffron slyly, Rapunzel's mouth quirked. "If you're so damn good,** and** you were at the dance we did, why didn't you get up on stage when homegirl here asked for volunteers?"

Saffron shrugged guiltily. "I don't know. I mean, I'm not really that good alone. In a group it's alright, because there are other people who can cover for you when you mess up."

Anna's shoulders sagged, and her heart went out to her new employee. "That's something we should work on, then." When Saffron looked at her questioningly, she elaborated. "The band's having practice tomorrow at 3 p.m., right here. Think you can make it?"

"To see you guys practice?! **Shit** yeah!" Just like that, Saffron was on top of the world, prancing up and down the aisles while high-fiving customers.

Anna reclined against the back wall, arms folded thoughtfully. _She really is **damn good**._

Rapunzel put her key in the door to unlock it, but was surprised to find it already open. _Hm...guess Elsa's home early today. Anyway, it was so cool of Anna to invite that kid to a practice. She's just gonna lose her **mind**. _Shaking her head and smiling when she imagined Saffron's reaction to being with the band as they practiced, Rapunzel pushed the door open, and was immediately greeted by her overbearing cats.

"Hello, darlings. Are you treating mommy Elsa well today?" Rapunzel set her satchel on the coat rack, surprised when she didn't see her girlfriend perched in her usual spots of either the drafting table, or the corner of the sofa next to the window. There was, however, a wrapped present on Rapunzel's side of the sofa.

Gingerly picking up the blue and yellow striped box, Rapunzel noticed it was addressed to her. A cursory shake or three revealed little in the way of clues. _Nerdface, what are you planning?_ Shrugging, while mentally preparing herself in case it was a pie to the face, Rapunzel shredded the wrapping paper. Eventually, a shoebox was revealed.

She removed the lid, blinking curiously when a boxful of crumpled yellow pieces of paper greeted her. She unfolded the first one, reading its contents aloud quietly. "_Do you have any raisins? No? How about a date?_" Rapunzel barked out a laugh at the lameness of the pun. _Yep, that's definitely my Elsie._

The next piece of paper read, "_Are you a thief? Because I think you've stolen my heart._" As Rapunzel read each paper, her cheeks gradually grew more rosy and her heart clenched sweetly from the corny romance in the little notes. Carefully folding each one, she tucked them back inside her satchel, and at last there was one note left. It was taped to the bottom of the box, and it read, "_I couldn't come up with a perfect way to ask you on a date...but somebody once told me that it doesn't have to be perfect. Would you like to go out and eat some ice cream soup with me?"_

Rapunzel packed each little note inside the shoebox, then drew it to her chest as she took a seat on the sofa. Her heart thumped erratically, sending tremors down to her toes. "Where is my girlfriend? I still have to say 'yes' to a date." She barely recognized her own voice, as laced with hesitance and bashfulness as it was.

Elsa quietly emerged from her bedroom, looking reticent as all get-out. Her hands were clasped behind her back, and she never took her eyes off of Rapunzel. "I hoped you would remember that." Her head inclined towards the shoebox, which her cousin was still hugging.

"Of course I do. I got ice cream on your face that day!" Rapunzel winked slyly, carefully setting aside the shoebox and making room for her girlfriend. Elsa gingerly sat down, purposefully pointing her knees towards Rapunzel to ensure their knees brushed each other. "Where are you going to take me?" Her chest swelled and her head felt a bit dizzy.

Elsa's response was a quiet whisper. "Several places. Tomorrow night. It'll be a surprise...if that's okay."

Shivering pleasantly, Rapunzel murmured, "I like surprises." Immediately afterwards, her voice wilted and she leaned towards Elsa, shivering with delight. "Hold me?"

Elsa swallowed thickly, before taking Rapunzel in her arms. She let the weight of her girlfriend against her body press her back against the arm of the sofa. The brunette's head tucked nicely beneath Elsa's chin, and lithe, gentle fingers rubbed slow circles against her sweater-covered back. "Why are you trembling?" Elsa's voice was happy, yet mildly alarmed.

"I'm trembling with...joy." Rapunzel looked up, and was unable to resist a sly wink.

Rolling her eyes and giggling throatily, Elsa gently rocked her girlfriend back and forth. "I think you just implied that I'm a pig."

Rapunzel's shoulders shook, however this time it was from laughter. "Don't worry, I won't start calling you 'Wilbur'. But you're most definitely some terrific, radiant, humble woman."

Elsa shook her head dismissively, but before she could voice her disagreement, she felt a pair of fingers pressed against her lips. "No arguing. It's the truth. I can't **wait** for our date tomorrow." Rapunzel's warm, husky voice momentarily removed all thoughts from her girlfriend's head...aside from the one repeatedly telling her how comfortable she felt right at that moment.

* * *

"**Oh, Saturday! Saturday! Saturday night's alright!**" Anna bellowed gravelly as Chelsea finished off the Elton John classic with a magnificent drum flourish. After a solid hour of playing, the two of them, as well as Hiccup, Lars, and Merida were all sweating a bit.

The only one who didn't seem to mind the heat at all was Saffron. She'd been given the entire couch to relax on while viewing the practice as a special guest of the band. Relaxing, however, was the **last** thing on the ecstatic teenager's mind as she jumped up and down, whooping and hollering.

"Uh, boss, it's not Saturday." Merida chuckled, cracking her neck and mopping a bit of sweat from her freckled brow. She leaned back against the wall and made eye contact with Anna.

Shrugging indifferently, Anna retorted, "Do you even **know** what day it is?" She gave a hearty laugh as Merida sourly flipped her off.

Stretching her arms overhead with a groan, Chelsea stood up from her kit wearily. "How about a ten minute halfway break for those of us who have to sit on our asses the whole time?"

"It's 3 p.m. already? Son of a bitch." Anna muttered, checking her phone. "Hey, sorry you guys, but I've gotta go surprise my girls with a little dinner." Anna chuckled when Merida choked her guitar in mock-rage. The redhead fist-bumped her bandmates, before grabbing her duffel bag and heading for the door.

Merida stopped her quickly. "Hey, hold up, boss. You said we'd get two solid hours! And also, even if we're stopping after only one, are you just gonna leave your gear out?" She indicated Anna's microphone and stand.

Anna shook her head smugly. "Oh, I wasn't lying when I said you guys would get two hours. I'm sure my understudy can carry the second half. Right Saf?" She pointed over to the lone teeager sitting on the sofa opposite the band. The girl who up until a second ago had been screaming her head off at the impromptu show. Now Saffron was left slack-jawed.

Anna stepped over to her newest employee, reaching out to clap her on the shoulder. "You got this. Show them what you showed me yesterday, alright?"

"But Anna, oh my **god. **I can't take over for you. That's just...no way!" Saffron gasped as Anna's microphone dropped into her hands.

"You got this, Saf. Don't worry, they'll go easy on you." Turning towards her incredulous bandmates, Anna reiterated, "**Please** go easy on her...but don't come bitching to me if she outclasses each and every last one of you."

Anna strode confidently through the closed store, ears distinctly picking up Merida's insistent yell of, "Get your ass up here and let's do this thing!" followed by Chelsea's threatened cry of, "We're taking a god damned break until I can feel my butt again!" The redhead chuckled, wiping a bit of sweat from her forehead while she pushed the front door open with her shoulder.

The light rain showers from lunchtime had blown over, and the sun sinking further towards the horizon reflected brilliant yellows and oranges off of puddles on the sides of Browning street. Anna spotted the owner of the laundromat locking up for the day and waved, grinning widely.

Jogging over to the bus stop, Anna checked her watch. "Great, ten minutes yet." The fact that Rapunzel's apartment was only a ten minute walk from her record shop, as well as there being an amazing Italian takeout joint just around the corner from the brunette's place, didn't escape Anna. However, she had somewhere else to go, first, and it was a bit far to go by foot. She dug around in the duffel bag briefly, yanking out the SFAI booklet that came in the mail the other day.

_Alright. I got lucky with a talented and willing-ish singer falling right into my lap. With any luck, Saffron will jump at the chance to make a few extra bucks and split band vocals, freeing up my time for...**this**. Now, then. Let's see what SFAI has for the spring semester in the way of a music education degree._

Anna's body buzzed with excitement. She was finally **doing something** for herself, and it felt absolutely amazing. _Alright, I'll wait to give Punzie and Elsa a call until I'm ready to grab the food. They'll love **this** surprise!_ She bounced on the balls of her feet, grinning widely and keeping a lookout for the bus, which was bound to come around the corner any second now.

* * *

"Names, please?" The front desk clerk, sporting a vest embroidered with the words _Paint Your Picture_ in vibrant colors, smartly assembled a small stack of papers, topped with a form. He handed them to Elsa, who blanched slightly.

"Elsa Arendelle and Rapunzel Corona. What...is this a **liability wavier**?!" Elsa's incredulous voice was almost surprised enough to draw her girlfriend's attention. Rapunzel was busying herself with checking out all the wonderful pictures of prior customers.

Idly entering the two names without asking for spelling clarification, the clerk's monotone voice clearly indicated his boredom. "Yes. It states that we here at _Paint Your Picture_ have done our best to make this experience a safe one. Provided that you and your partner follow the safety regulations, any and all bodily injury sustained will be covered by our insurance." He pushed the stack of papers a few inches closer to Elsa, whose pen-clasping hand trembled slightly.

"Relax, Elsie. That's completely normal." Poking her head around her worried girlfriend, Rapunzel placed her hand over top of Elsa's. The blonde woman only stiffened for a moment, before gradually calming.

_I'm more worried that he can tell we're **together.** Well, at least he doesn't know us. I think. _At length, Elsa blushed, muttering bashfully, "I can sign my name on my own."

Rapunzel chuckled, giving her hand one last little squeeze, before sliding over to sign her own form. "Their paint is non-toxic, the suits are one hundred percent sealed, and the entire floor is like one bouncy trampoline on the off-chance that somebody falls the whole four feet drop off of their hook. A bunch of my friends have already done this, and they just **loved** it!" Leaning against Elsa, Rapunzel nudged their shoulders together, being careful not to push their agreed upon boundaries. "First date, part one, was a hell of a choice."

Elsa nodded, pride swelling in her chest at having selected an activity her girlfriend approved of. As another employee led the two young women to the changing room, Elsa's mind wandered. _I can't believe we're here. **Together.** _ Eyes drifting down to see Rapunzel half-skipping enthusiastically, Elsa felt a goofy grin spread across her face. _She looks so happy. I...**feel** so happy._

In short order, Elsa and Rapunzel were both dropped off in a type of locker room that included individual stalls. "Pick a locker, change here, and head right on out that door to be assigned a painting room." After handing each young woman a shiny, white jumpsuit along with a see-through hood that zippered at the neck, the staff member excused herself.

Elsa quickly hustled over to claim an individual stall, while Rapunzel leisurely selected an end-aisle locker. "So, what do you think, nerdface? Favorite colors, two each?" Rapunzel's voice was muffled as she yanked her blouse off, cursing quietly when her moon-shaped necklace got stuck on a loose thread.

"Sure, why not. Blue, yellow, green, and magenta. That'll make **everybody** go colorblind." Elsa stopped mid zip-up of her suit, cringing at her word selection. "When I say everybody, you know, I...I mean…"

Rapunzel's voice came from right outside of Elsa's stall, startling the older woman briefly. "Hand me your stuff. I'll put it away." A pile of clothing was unceremoniously kicked beneath the door, which Rapunzel gathered up and stored in the locker next to hers. "Relax, Elsie. I promise these pictures will be completely...**friendly** in nature. Totally acceptable for hanging up on the wall to show off to visitors." Affixing her hood, she leaned against the wall opposite Elsa's stall, catching the older woman's eyes as she exited. "We're **together** in this."

Nodding curtly with rosy cheeks, Elsa was clearly distracted by her malfunctioning hood zipper. Several sharp tugs did little to untangle the fabric, and the blonde woman groaned in frustration. "Relax." Rapunzel instructed quietly, pulling Elsa's hands away and making short work of the stuck zipper with her strong, nimble fingers. Making sure the hood was firmly attached, Rapunzel poked her girlfriend's nose through the plastic facemask. "Now you're perfect, nerdface."

"Thanks." Before Rapunzel could turn towards the door, Elsa put a hesitant hand on her shoulder. "Sorry. I'm being a downer already. I shouldn't keep reminding you as if you were a child."

"No, you **should**. It helps you feel safer about **us**. It's one way you show me that you...you know." _I won't say the word. That's her conclusion to reach. _Clutching Elsa's hand, Rapunzel tugged her along towards the painting room hallway. _Sometimes I lead the way and sometimes you do. But sometimes...we go together._

Elsa's cheeks burned, and she already felt entirely too hot in the paint-resistant suit. _She knows exactly what I need to hear. She just...**knows**. I'd like to be able to support her like that, too. To show her that kind of...love._ Elsa's eyes locked onto Rapunzel's strong, sure grip on her hand. Her heart thudded maddeningly, releasing a torrent of confusing emotions. _I'll keep up with you. I **will**._

* * *

_Arranging for High School Jazz Ensemble? Don't think so. Choral Conducting for Music Education Majors? Yeah, that's a definite...maybe._ Anna briefly took her eyes off of her course selection sheet to double check her place in line. _Yep, as I figured. Still 900th fuckin' place._ Groaning, she checked for any new messages. Nothing from Elsa or Rapunzel, which probably meant they were staying late at work. _Good. I won't be able to surprise them with dinner until later, anyway._ Deciding it would be smarter to let them know and ruin the surprise, Anna sent her sister and her cousin a text with her plans.

Anna was roused from composing the text by the voice of the young man standing directly in front of her. "Sorry, I couldn't help but overhear. I'd give you my place in line, but I don't think either of us will be making it out of here alive." The young man sported high cheekbones and a narrow chin framed by meticulously combed auburn hair. He extended his hand in a warm greeting.

Anna replied with a sardonic grin, firmly shaking his hand. "They should do us a favor and just keep coffins in here; it would totally save on burial expenses, huh?" Her wisecrack earned a hearty laugh from the young man.

"The name's Hans. Junior studying Music Theory."

Smirking, Anna shook her head at Hans' choice of major. "Anna, returning dropout with a who the fuck knows what music major or how many credits. Glad to meet a fellow sufferer."

"Likewise. So you...took some time off?" Hans' early probing question was masked by his amiable and friendly nature.

"Yeah. Opened a record shop, played in a band or three. Now I'm back as an older and definitely **not wiser** woman to bug these folks until they give me a degree." Puffing out her chest a bit, Anna couldn't help but take pride in her little store she built from the ground up.

"A record store, that's just...oh hey, the line's **actually** moving." Hans and Anna shared a defeated chuckle, each taking one small step forward. "Not nearly fast enough, of course. So...where do your musical tastes lie, Anna?"

Scratching the back of her neck, Anna assumed her sassiest 'musical elitist' stance. "I don't know if we have time to get into all **that**. Most of my influences were doing their thing long before you were born."

Hans met her challenging grin with a smirk of his own. "You just try me."

* * *

Elsa gripped Rapunzel's hand. Lying side by side, the eight foot by eight foot paint mat beneath the two women was firm and cool. The paint room itself was also on the cooler side. Despite that, Elsa was sweating.

"When I see paint falling, I'm going to scream." Elsa wore a tenative smile, but the hesitation in her voice was evident.

Rapunzel laughed, scooting a bit closer to her girlfriend and turning to look her in the eyes. "In that case, just keep looking at me and I'll keep looking at you." Elsa nodded minutely, shuffling her body to get more comfortable.

Abruptly, the loudspeaker crackled to life. "**Blue!**"

"Here we go!" Rapunzel's wild eyes and wide grin momentarily distracted Elsa. The blonde woman stared dumbly, feeling as though the wind was knocked out of her.

Several gallons of blue paint fell from a hole in the ceiling, splattering all over the two young women. Elsa screamed. Rapunzel screamed **louder**. Blue paint clouded their plastic masks.

Their reprieve was only scant seconds, before the loudspeaker announced, "**Yellow!**" A second hole opened in the ceiling, whereupon several large globs of bright paint fell.

Elsa's hands trembled. It took every ounce of willpower for her not to jump into Rapunzel's arms. "Oh no, here it comes again!" Her weak cry was punctuated by tenative giggles.

"Bring it on!" Rapunzel shouted, just as the yellow paint drenched them, spilling over the blue at points and making an even greater mess of the white mat they laid on.

Subsequent loudspeaker announcements of "**Green**" and "**Magenta**" quickly followed, completely saturating Elsa and Rapunzel in colors. Some mixed and swirled into more vibrant combinations, while others collided to form a murky brown.

Elsa was breathing hard, and her vision was completely obscured. All the same, aside from a few squelch producing wiggles, she managed not to move. "Oh, the paint really cools you off!" For some reason, Rapunzel found her girlfriend's statement hysterical, and burst forth with a merry giggle.

"**Please hold up your belt loops.**" At the instruction given through the loudspeaker, Elsa reluctantly released Rapunzel's hand and grasped sloppily for the loop attached to her waist. She held it up, and roughly ten seconds later she felt a gentle yet insistent tug, instantly compelling her to let go.

"Astronaut Elsa Arendelle, blasting off!" Rapunzel shouted gleefully, while Elsa squealed as she was towed through the air. The blonde woman let her arms and legs dangle limply, already missing the safety of her cousin's grasp.

The irrational part of Elsa's mind went into overdrive, sparking little jolts of fear. _How high am I, now? A hundred feet? Two hundred?! _Her question was answered when, thirty seconds later, she felt a soft, springy mattress press against her backside. Elsa's body sank gently into the soft, pliable floor, and she allowed herself a minute to rest and relax.

At length, Elsa carefully sat up, the squelch of paint beneath her loud and insistent. Wiping a hand across her visor, she looked around and took stock of the newly painted room. The floor, previously white, was now sloshed with the four colors she and Rapunzel had chosen, as well as a few **interesting** combinations. She found her girlfriend several feet away, attempting to regain her footing on the slick surface.

The loudspeaker blared to life one final time. "**Please come out when you are ready for your suit picture.**" An audible _click_ was heard, followed by silence.

That silence was quickly broken by Rapunzel's pitiful whining. "I forgot how to walk...**shit!**" Her feet slipped out from under her, causing her to collapse like a sack of potatoes in a large puddle of pink-brown paint.

"I'm coming to help!" After making several valiant attempts at standing up, Elsa decided she was safer staying close to the ground. She amended her previous statement. "I'm **crawling** to help!"

Having since abandoned all hope of standing up, Rapunzel was giggling while sliding her arms and legs in a paint-angel pattern. Once Elsa had drawn closer, she managed to shakily rise to her feet, only moving forward with slow, inches-long foot slides. "I'm here. Give me your arm!"

"I still can't see-hee-hee!" Rapunzel's raised arm trembled as she laughed boisterously. Her weight shifted, and she felt Elsa cautiously approaching.

"I think you're allowed to wipe off your visor." The blonde woman chuckled as she saw her partner's mask covered in green paint. Elsa's smirk quickly changed to a perplexed grimace as her hands failed to find purchase on her girlfriend's slick wrist. She stepped over Rapunzel's waist, crouching down in an attempt to gain some leverage.

"But it's more **fun** when I can't see." Rapunzel felt Elsa's feet pressing down into the mattress on either side of her, ankles poking her thighs. A nice, solid tug against her arm led her to believe she was firmly grasped. Clapping her other yellow paint-soaked hand against Elsa's forearm, Rapunzel pulled against her anchor.

Feet and hands lost their grips **instantly** and Rapunzel fell back down into the growing paint puddle. Elsa squawked, arms and legs splayed out as she flopped onto her girlfriend's paint-soaked suit.

Hands pressed against soft, slick fabric, and quickly slipped away. Each time Elsa tried to push herself off of Rapunzel, the older woman found herself flopping back into the messy paint puddle. Her increasingly boisterous full-bodied laughter did little to help her situation. "I've fallen and I **can't get up**!" At length, Elsa relegated herself to being trapped their forever. She laid her head against her girlfriend's collar, chest heaving, with her legs awkwardly splayed out. Her body hummed with energy, and an unfamiliar warmth crept through her limbs.

"I think we're going to be stuck here forever." Elsa's voice was breathy and elated. She gingerly moved a hand to wipe the green paint from Rapunzel's mask. A few wipes revealed her girlfriend's sweaty, flushed face.

"Okay, Miss Messyface, let's **try** to slide on out of here." Rapunzel's voice was low and throaty. Her chest heaved, messy brown locks stuck to her sweat-streaked forehead, and the heady feeling of Elsa's slick paint-suit writhing against her own had her feeling **very** frisky. _Better get out of here before I do something dumb._

Elsa lifted her head again, pouting through her paint-smeared hood. "But this is nice. You feel...**nice**."

Squirming uncomfortably, Rapunzel bit her bottom lip as Elsa shifted. Paint-soaked groins squelched together in a decidedly **pleasant** manner. Breaths came in small puffs. Elsa slid her body up her cousin's. Rapunzel's paint-slicked thighs squeezed together. _Slick...god **damnit**._ She moaned, a soft, needy whisper slipping from her throat.

Elsa shook her head, the sound colliding with her subconscious like a freight train. "**Oh**." Her heart hammered in her chest. _You're ugly._

Rapunzel smiled weakly, shrugging her shoulders. "Sorry...maybe we should have a safe word or something, huh?. Let's go...go and get our last picture taken, okay?" Elsa **felt** the hollow humor mixed with restrain in her girlfriend's voice, and gingerly managed to roll off...and right into a murky brown paint puddle.

"Fantastic, now I'm gonna be a mud monster for the picture." Elsa grumbled, doing her best to low-crawl out of the glop, while shoving back her mind's antagonistic thoughts.

Rapunzel chuckled, tremors in her voice still present as the agonizing heat between her thighs was only intensified by their slick slide towards the door. "We'll be a pair of mud monsters."

Grinning half-heartedly, a part of Elsa's heart still sang with joy at the **fun** they'd just shared. Her mind, however, spoke differently. _Don't do that. You're ugly. You make her **uncomfortable**._ Gritting her teeth, Elsa slid onwards.

* * *

"Well, what do you know. If it isn't my favorite lead vocalist!" Linguini saluted Anna smartly as the redhead made her way into the restaurant.

Anna returned the salute, and included a wink. "Evening, my good sir. I've come for your wine and your women. Hand 'em over!" She leaned against the host's podium, jabbing a knowing finger at him. "I know you've got them stashed in one of the freezers."

Linguini waved his hands defensively, ginger curls flopping about. "You still didn't return the **last** ones we gave you!" Chuckling, he reached over to the takeout shelf, producing a bag with her order. "Getting a lot tonight...hot date?"

"Mmhmm, myself and two **very** pretty girls." Anna grinned, handing over forty dollars. "Keep the change, smart guy."

Shrugging, he slid the money into the register, and waggled a finger in her direction. "Daily reminder...the host doesn't get tipped!"

Opening the bag, Anna briefly bent her head down, and inhaled the sweet scent of sausage, spices, and sauce. "Got another hot tip for you, too. I'm planning on splitting vocals with a new member." Chuckling at Linguini's aghast stare, she elaborated. "It's about time I started working on my degree again. Get massively in debt, earn a piece of paper that says I can do amazing things, like work at **McDonalds**. Band practice and gigs take up a lot of time, so I found somebody else who can hold her own and cover for me."

"Well hey, I mean that's great and all that you're going back to school! But, you are...**really** good." Linguini paused for a moment to direct two patrons to the restroom, before continuing. "Can this new girl hold her own?"

Anna nodded emphatically. Her cheeks pinked bashfully, and she tapped her index fingers together. "She's...**really** fuckin' good. A different style than mine, and she **is** only in high school, but...it feels like the right move, you know?"

Linguini nodded, clapping Anna's shoulder amiably. Just then, the phone rang, startling the two redheads. "Catch you later, fellow ginger." Linguini tossed an after-dinner mint to Anna, who managed to snag it in her carryout bag. Collecting an armful of menus, he answered the mobile phone, while casually rolling out into the restaurant. "Hi, you've reached Gustav's, how can I help you?"

Anna shook her head fondly at her hyperactive friend, pausing to take one more whiff of her future dinner. _I'll give them another call...**and** text them. We're gonna eat some Italian tonight, damnit!_ Pressing her back against the door, Anna headed outside, hitting her programmed autodial button for Rapunzel.


	35. Chapter 35

"Have I told you how pretty you look tonight?" Elsa blushed as she asked the question, idly chasing a bit of sauce around her plate with a forkful of fish. Olive Garden was rather crowded that night, forcing the two young women to wait nearly half an hour to be seated.

Rapunzel grinned, casually munching on her umpteenth breadstick. "If that's your way of getting me to ease off on these breadsticks, think again!" She swirled the buttery bread in her nearly empty soup bowl, biting her bottom lip and smiling. "But thank you." _God, she makes me feel like I'm **fifteen years old**. _A pleasant shiver went up the brunette's back, and her eyes kept roaming back over Elsa's small, pink lips. _I hope someday we can kiss._

Sensing she was being scrutinized, Elsa coughed in mild embarrassment and tried to think of something one was supposed to talk about on a date. "So, I was thinking. Maybe next weekend we can grab Anna and head out for some Christmas shopping? And maybe...bake cookies afterwards?"

"Bringing cookie day back, huh?" Rapunzel pursed her lips thoughtfully, thinking back on several consecutive years she'd spent with her cousins at their house. All four of their parents would confine themselves to the kitchen from sunup to sundown, doing nothing but baking cookies. Of course, the children were encouraged to help, which they usually did. At least until some other exciting pursuit took their attention. Snorting mirthfully at a funny memory, Rapunzel felt the need to remind Elsa. "Hey, you know what I realized about cookie day?"

"What's that?" Elsa unwittingly spoke around a mouthful of fish, sending bits of salmon onto the table. Failing to conceal a mortified blush, she quickly swallowed her food and asked again, albeit more quietly.

"Insert arbitrary seafood joke." Elsa facepalmed at her girlfriend's wry remark. Rapunzel took a mental picture of her cousin's blush, filing it away in her personal collection. "No, but, the eggnog they always had? You know, that **one** carton we were never allowed to pour from. Totally spiked."

Elsa mouthed the word 'spiked' several times in confusion, before the meaning struck her. "What? No...I mean...**no**!"

Rapunzel nodded gravely, retrieving a fresh breadstick and brandishing it authoritatively. "They'd just be **hammered** by the end of the day, laughing, falling over. I mean, the last batch of cookies was **always** a charred mess, without failure."

Poring over her own cookie day memories, Elsa smiled reluctantly. She withdrew a breadstick of her own and tapped it against Rapunzel's. "Here's to parents. They don't always get it right, but when they're doing their best to love you, it shows."

Rapunzel swallowed thickly, an image of her own parents coming to mind. She was just about to agree, when she noticed Elsa's lips quivering. _She's toasting her parents, despite the fact that they **sent her away**._ Dropping her breadstick and reaching over to clasp Elsa's closed hand, Rapunzel whispered, "That's enough talk about parents for one night. I want to know what dessert my girlfriend's going to order, so that I can steal some of it." She smiled tenderly. Encouragingly. After a few moments, Elsa visibly relaxed, shoulders drooping and unclenching her hand in order to interlock fingers with her girlfriend. Rapunzel shivered delightfully. _In such a public place. It's...**thrilling**._

In the meantime, their cell phones sat in their purses. They had agreed earlier to keep the devices turned off all evening long, so that they wouldn't be interrupted. So it was, then, that they didn't receive any of Anna's phone calls or texts.

* * *

***knock knock knock*** Anna groaned in frustration, letting her forehead thump dully against Rapunzel's apartment door. _Are they **still** working?! How the heck am I supposed to surprise them when there's nobody here to surprise?!_ Stamping her right foot with a huff, the redhead dumped both bags of Italian food into one arm, while fishing out the spare key Rapunzel had put on her Fall Out Boy keychain.

"Hello? Anybody home?" Anna called into the dark apartment, nudging the door closed with her left foot. She bumped the light switch on, and was immediately beset by Dipper and Miles Davis. Both felines seemed hell-bent on tripping her and spilling that night's dinner. "No, you dorks. This dinner isn't for you!"

Anna set the bags of food on the counter, then knelt down to pick up an insistently headbutting Dipper. "Guess I'll hang out for awhile. Maybe they'll be back soon." she murmured, idly petting her favorite cat while she puttered around the apartment.

Stopping in front of Elsa's room, Anna couldn't help but notice the door was open. Flicking on the hallway light, she made a terse promise to herself. _I won't go in...I just want to look._ From the several inches of ajar space, Anna spied a neatly made bed, a light blue clothes hamper, and the corner of Elsa's dresser. A small stack of books sat even and flush with the dresser's edge.

Before Anna knew what was happening, her foot acted of its own accord and nudged the door open scant inches further. She froze momentarily, berating herself. _Stop being such a damn **creeper!**_ All the same, the extra bit of space drew her curiosity once more.

This time, Anna was able to make out part of a nightstand, with a clock radio and a folding picture frame. It took her several seconds of intense squinting before she was able to make out the two people pictured. _That's me. And Rapunzel._ Heat blossomed in Anna's face, and her stomach twisted in a strangely pleasant manner. _We're the last faces Elsa sees before she goes to bed, and the first ones she sees when she wakes up._ Momentarily leaning her head against the door frame, Anna imagined what it would be like to see their faces like that every day. Just as she had for the last several days of their Alaska cruise. _I **really** need to get recent pictures of them for **my** nightstand._ Pretty faces. Soft skin. _Curves like...wait, **what?**_

Anna shook her head harshly, staggering away from her sister's doorway. _Fuck, I must be tired as hell. _She trudged back into the living room, releasing Dipper to go and play with her siblings. Flopping on the couch and drawing the neatly folded Supergirls quilt over her clothed body, Anna snuggled into the pleasantly soft sofa for a short nap. _Just until those dorks get back. Then it's fuckin' awesome food time!_

* * *

"Well, would you look at that?" Rapunzel jerked her head over towards the sofa, pausing for a moment with a grin to observe her slumbering younger cousin. "Looks like we have a date crasher."

"We have a what?" Elsa mumbled, closing the apartment door behind them as she slid off her tennis shoes. "Hey, I think I smell...**Anna?!**"

Elsa's whisper-shout startled Rapunzel who turned around and hotly muttered, "Not so loud, nerdface!" Right after that, the brunette disappeared into the kitchen carrying with her a plastic bag containing the _Paint My Picture_ products they'd bought on their date.

"Sorry." Elsa blanched, ducking her head in embarrassment. Suddenly, her cheeks flushed a shade darker, and she stumbled into the kitchen. "Hey! You're the one who said the word 'date' in front of her!" Elsa's chest was heaving and her pupils were constricted.

Rapunzel pulled Elsa back out of view of the living room, putting a finger to her lips in a calming gesture. "It's okay. She's asleep. Why don't you go wake her up, while I see about warming up this food she brought us."

Elsa glanced over at the counter, feeling her heart sink in a strangely guilty manner. "She probably tried to get ahold of us…" Shaking her head, she shared a brief hug with her girlfriend, before heading back out to the living room.

Anna's breaths were slow and even, a light snore rattling from her throat. Her stocking feet were sticking out from the bottom of the fluffy quilt, and Elsa noted with chagrin that her little sister had one knobbly toe visible on each sock. _I'm going to get her new socks for Christmas_. Elsa added that item to the ever growing list of presents she was collecting for Anna.

Kneeling down next to the slumbering, freckled young woman, Elsa took a moment just to admire her. Anna's nose would twitch every so often, and her freckles had seemed to become even **darker** as winter approached. A loud snore from the redhead broke Elsa out of her reverie, and she had to bite back a sharp laugh. "Anna?" Her hand gently brushed away locks of copper hair from her sister's closed eyes. "Anna, sweetie. It's time to wake up."

Squirming slightly, Anna rolled her head around before her eyes fluttered open. "Elsa." She smacked her lips together, feeling a dopey smile form. Her eyebrows raised, and she sighed with pleasure when Elsa's pale fingers gently combed through her hair. They lovingly stroked a copper pigtail, before reaching the end and tugging on it gently.

"Time to wake up, sleepyhead. Punzie's getting the wonderful dinner you brought over ready to eat. You're so thoughtful." Between Anna's exuberant smile and the sweet flood of emotions that her thoughtfulness and generosity released throughout Elsa's body, the older woman felt as though she might pass out.

Shaking her head sleepily, Anna stretched her arms out over the arm of the sofa. "Mmm...okay, but if you keep doing that I might just stay here." Elsa looked down in embarrassment, tugging on the quilt half-heartedly with a pout.

"Okay, now you embarrassed me. Time to eat." Anna chuckled warmly, rolling up to a sitting position. She drew the quilt securely around her shoulders, and tromped into the kitchen.

As Anna passed the kitchen table, she noticed Elsa had taken a seat there and was digging through a plastic bag. Looking over her sister's head, Anna squinted her still-sleepy eyes and saw a picture frame with lots of different colors. "Oh, what's that a picture of?"

Elsa jerked awkwardly, shoving the picture back into the plastic bag. "Oh, nothing! It's just some painting of a picture! Colors and...white. Hooks! Lots of them."

Somewhere around Elsa's awkward stammering, sleepy Anna took pity on her flustered sister. She mumbled something unintelligible, and after patting Elsa on the head, made her way over to the stove to greet her cousin.

Rapunzel had separated all the food dishes in the meantime, and had already put them into the preheated oven. She felt something hard and angular press atop her shoulder, and shrugged her shoulders slightly when Anna's breath against her neck tickled her a bit. "Good morning, invader. That's a very fashionable cape you're wearing."

Anna pouted, sighing extra loudly for dramatic effect. "Since when do you give invaders **house keys?**"

Rapunzel responded by reaching her left hand up and pressing it against Anna's cheek, causing their faces to gently smoosh together. "You're a **special** invader, with privileges to enter any room, **any** time." Her low, throaty whisper was enough to stir Anna's insides pleasantly, as well as wake her up completely.

"I...yeah, I brought food. I didn't know you guys would be out tonight." Anna's body hummed pleasantly at the warm touch of her cousin.

Rapunzel nodded absentmindedly. "Yeah. There was this new art expo in town I wanted to check out, so I hijacked your sister and her nice car." Elsa twitched, but said nothing, aside from a quiet whine while she dipped her head even lower.

Anna deflated a bit. "Oh. I guess I don't have one of those. But...guess what I **do** have?" She waited until both Rapunzel and Elsa were looking at her expectantly. "Two college classes this spring. I signed up, so I'll be the old lady on campus!"

Rapunzel hopped up and down excitedly, taking Anna along with her in her enthusiastic cheering. Hearing nothing from Elsa, the redhead looked over and saw her sister sitting on the chair backwards. Her arms were folded over the back of the chair, with her chin resting on her wrists. A crooked smile was on Elsa's face, while tears pricked at the corners of her eyes. "I'm so proud of you." was the blonde woman's tremulous reply.

Anna smiled goofily in return, but her heart **sang**. She longed to embrace Elsa in celebration, to quell those now-falling tears. So that's exactly what she did.

* * *

With nearly two weeks until Christmas, the Westfield Mall was abuzz with activity. Parents towed their tantrum-throwing, tired, and cranky kids from store to store. Couples split up to search for the perfect presents for each other. Groups of friends met up at the food court, ate themselves silly, and bought each other small gifts that they ended up exchanging that very same day. Some people just couldn't wait until Christmas, and Anna was fairly sure she herself was one of those people.

The prior night, Rapunzel and Anna had brainstormed over Facebook about the perfect presents to get Elsa; not for Christmas, but for her birthday. Each planned on getting the blonde woman several smaller gifts, but they wanted to purchase something together, as a joint present to her. After deciding on a suitably amazing gift, Rapunzel was tasked with buying it while Anna would keep her sister occupied with Christmas shopping. As such, Anna found herself humming the theme to _Gilligan's Island_ while she walked in-step next to Elsa.

"San Francisco definitely has New York City beat in terms of mall quality." The recently cooler weather was evident in Elsa's choice of attire. She wore tan slacks and a maroon sweater, while carrying her black windbreaker slung over her left shoulder. One plastic bag was in her right hand, and two were in her left. She was tiring, but a warm and determined smile still shown on her face. Each time Anna accidentally brushed up against her, Elsa's cheeks darkened and a pleasant shiver ran up her spine.

"Yeah, malls are one thing we do right here. Malls and music." Anna nodded in agreement, keeping an eye out for the next store they'd hit. She was a bit more selective in what she'd bought so far, sporting only two plastic bags. _Selective...hah. Another word for it is 'broke as fuck'._ A sharp sting in her right hand caused her to stop, shaking her right arm with a wince. "Ah...son of a."

Elsa immediately turned with a look of concern. "What's wrong? Is it...your hand?"

Anna nodded, smiling weakly as she repeatedly balled her fingers into a fist, feeling small, shooting pains with each flex. "Don't worry, I'm starting to get used to it."

Elsa's worried look persisted. "Isn't your doctor giving you something for that?"

Shrugging, Anna balled her right hand into a fist, shoving it deep inside her jeans pocket. "He did, and he gave me a refill. I don't know...maybe it's just phantom pains or something."

Thinking nothing of it, Anna began walking again, before she realized Elsa wasn't with her. Her sister was still a few paces back, rummaging through her purse. "Hold on...just a minute, Anna." Several moments later, she proudly withdrew a small, orange bottle with a white cap. "Here you go. Go ahead and keep the bottle."

Anna gingerly accepted the bottle with her right hand, reading its contents. "This...oh Elsa, I can't take this. It's for your broken arm!"

Elsa chuckled, waving her completely healed arm in front of her sister's face. "You mean **this** arm? It's been healed for weeks now. No pain at all, I promise. **You** need that more than me." Smiling guiltily, Anna asked her if she was sure. Elsa's reply was much more quiet. More tender, as she drew closer to the freckled young woman, a wistful look on her face. "I'm **sure**. I...it makes me feel **good** when I can take care of you. Even just a little bit.

Sighing, Anna leaned against Elsa's shoulder as the two started walking again. The corners of her eyes crinkled, and the redhead felt warmth flood her body. "Well, if you're sure."

Several stores down, Anna's excitement increased again. "Oh, yes, this store Elsa!" They stood in front of Michael's Arts and Crafts. "Punzie **loves** this place. If she wasn't their best customer, they'd probably file a restraining order just because of how often she hangs out around here." Pressing her right hand gently against her sister's shoulder blades, Anna guided Elsa into the art supplies store.

While the two young women perused the aisles, Elsa tried her hand at making a little small talk. "So, you said you're taking Choir Conducting 101 and...what else?"

Pausing to pick up a styrofoam ball and toss it into the air several times, Anna replied, "Jazz History and Theory. I've got a meeting with my advisor to come up with a degree plan...then I just have to, you know, **not** fail." She set the ball back on the shelf, fingers drumming against the white-painted metal apprehensively.

Elsa put her hand on the back of Anna's neck, squeezing lightly. _Wow. She's so...**warm**. _"You will be fine, Anna. You're very intelligent...and you've got a gift."

Anna chuckled self deprecatingly, nevertheless enjoying the sensation of her sister's hand against her skin. "When I look at the month to month income losses for my shop, I've gotta wonder if it isn't more like a curse." She sighed audibly, before straightening up and giving Elsa an apologetic grin. "Sorry. Didn't mean to be a downer. The truth is...I really **do** want this, and I'm going to bust my ass to get it done."

Elsa felt her knees grow weak at hearing Anna's confident tone. "I...I'll be here to support you, **any** way I can. We both will." Pausing for a few moments, Elsa looked up and down the expansive aisle they were standing in. "Um...do you know what we're looking for? What she'd like?"

Anna opened her mouth to answer, but nothing came out. She quirked her lips, before admitting defeatedly, "I have **no** idea. Let's just get her a gift card. She always knows what she needs to get more of, anyway."

"Gift cards don't seem very romantic." Elsa muttered. The sudden realization of what she'd just said struck her like a lightning bolt. Her hands grew clammy almost instantly, and she fought to keep her voice at a reasonable level while her brain haphazardly spat out the first cover it could think of. "**So if you're dating somebody, don't buy them a gift card!**"

Anna jumped a bit, startled by Elsa's **intense** statement. Immediately afterwards, the redhead was vaguely confused, and said as much. "I'm...not dating anyone, Elsa."

"Oh! Well, good good, that's good!" Elsa spluttered, gripping her shopping bags tightly as her heart hammered away in her chest. _Shut your stupid mouth, woman!_ "Well, not **good** good, but just good that you're doing things that make you feel good. That's good!" Turning around to face Anna, Elsa began to walk backwards, towards the exit. Sweat dotted her brow and her cheeks were rosy with anxiety. "Gosh it's hot in here! Are you hot? I'm so **hot!** I'm going to go get a drink and wait for you outside, okay? Good!" Offering a little wave, Elsa turned around once more and stumbled right into a giant cardboard cutout display of a spray-paint can. She squealed uncomfortably, **shoving** it against the shelf, before scurrying out of the store.

"Well...that was weird." Anna pursed her lips thoughtfully. "Guess she'll just get Punzie something else." Several minutes later, Anna was standing in line, idly twirling the gift card she was going to put credit on for her cousin, when Elsa's words from earlier came back to hit her right in the face. _Elsa said gift cards don't seem very romantic. Why would she care about something being romantic? I mean...no. No, no, no. Elsa **couldn't** be dating again! I mean, I guess she **could**, but...**is that why she was so freaked out?** _Anna frowned, mind slightly hazy from the pain medication her sister had given her. _Elsa would tell me if she was seeing somebody again...wouldn't she?_

* * *

The food court was jam-packed with shoppers that afternoon. Folks lined up chest to back at such quality eating establishments as Burger King, Pizza Hut, and the like. Frantic shoppers picked their poisons, while even more frantic cooks and servers slapped together their meals as quickly and properly as they could manage. Anna and Rapunzel had opted for the shorter Taco Bell line, while Elsa chose to brave the more intimidating Salad Works line.

"Your Supreme Lady of Tacodom is here!" Anna set the brown tray down on the table in front of Rapunzel, snickering snidely. The brunette divvied up their small collection of nacho cheese and cool ranch tacos, before they happily dove into their meals.

"I kinda feel guilty about not waiting for Elsa." Bits of ground meat spilled out of Anna's mouth, and she looked down. As it turned out, cringing with a mouthful of food was only **slightly** easier than talking with one.

Rapunzel looked over Anna's shoulder to see where her girlfriend was at in line. "She's still got a good ten minutes in line. She sent me a text telling us to start eating, and that she may never see the end of that line." The two young women shared a chuckle, each polishing off their first tacos posthaste.

In between licking her powdered cheese covered fingers, Anna decided to bring up her sister's strange behavior earlier. "So Punzie. What would you say if I told you...I think Elsa might be dating again?"

Rapunzel blanched, before inhaling sharply. A few bits of chicken went down the wrong pipe, and the poor girl spent the next thirty seconds hacking up a lung until the offending meat was expelled. Catching her breath, she responded uneasily, "Um...what would make you say that? I mean, I haven't heard her talk about anyone at home." She took taco number two in her hands, being sure to take dainty bites just in case she was caught off-guard by another suspiciously probing question. _I hate lying to Anna. It makes me feel...dirty._

Anna shrugged, pouting sourly when she saw **tomatoes** in her second taco. Gingerly picking them out, she made a vague reference to her and Elsa's earlier conversation. "We were looking around...a **store**. She just said something funny about gift cards not being romantic."

"What?! Oh come on, gift cards can **totally** be romantic." Rapunzel folded her arms and squared her jaw insistently, before she realized that wasn't her younger cousin's point. "I...I really don't know, Banana. I mean, Elsa loves you. I know that much. If she's keeping something from you, it might be because she's not ready to talk about it...yet." Rapunzel felt a tremor run up her spine, and her stomach anxiously sloshed ground chicken and bits of taco chips around in a nauseous tumble. "Would...do you want me to ask her **for** you?"

Anna sighed, shoulders drooping as she dropped her taco back on the plate. Bits of meat and cheese spilled out from the sides as it flopped on its end, cracking right down the middle. "No...don't do that." _Do I really have this little faith in Elsa? I **promised** her I'd be patient._ "If she's not ready to tell me, I swore I wouldn't pressure her. I guess...ahh, fuck." Anna exhaled wearily, resting her head in her palms.

Rapunzel reached across the table, softly squeezing her cousin's jacket-covered forearms. "What's up? Talk to me."

"I'm okay with waiting until she's ready to tell me about...the past. My accident. Why she went...was **sent** away." Dropping her hands and letting them brush against Rapunzel's wrists, Anna smiled wryly. "I **also** said I didn't think I'd be ready to move on. You know...start back up with college again...until we resolved those issues. But here I am, damnit. I decided I wanted to move on, for **me.** So I'm **trying** to move on, and now I...fuck. I don't want Elsa to feel like she has to keep **new** secrets from me." The words flowed out of Anna effortlessly, and despite the sadness they evoked in her heart, she strangely didn't feel the urge to cry. Thoughts floated around in her head, presenting themselves as truth, and she merely put them out for her cousin to see. It was so simple to talk like this. _Why is this so easy to say now?_

It took every ounce of Rapunzel's willpower to school her face into a mostly neutral expression. "I'll **talk** to her later. I'm gonna make damn sure she knows how lucky she is to have you." The brunette slapped her cheeks several times, wiping furiously at the small tears at the corners of her eyes. "You little shit, you're not allowed to say sweet things that make me cry."

Anna chuckled, feeling an easy grin overtake her features. "Another topic, then. Did you get the goods?"

Nodding, Rapunzel reached below the table and patted a large double-bagged container. "All set. I'll take care of the ice cream cake and invitations if you can handle Planetarium reservations." _Doing most of the work is the **least **I can do. Fuck, I want to tell you, Anna. I **want to tell you.** _Rapunzel wanted to run. She wanted to go hide in the bathroom and either cry or smash a mirror. _No. Anna's already confused enough. I'm not going to make it worse. **Relax**, Corona._

Anna was just about to respond, when Elsa slapped her salad-filled tray down on the table in tired frustration. "My god, people just **lose their minds** when it comes to salad." She shook her head in disbelief, picking up a wheat dinner roll and holding it as though it was a precious treasure. "I thought I was going to have to fight some people for this bread!"

Rapunzel and Anna both chuckled, happy they each had one more taco to nibble on while Elsa was just starting to eat her salad. Rapunzel glanced at Elsa out of the corner of her eyes. Elsa took small, almost mechanical bites. Her neck was tense, and her shoulders were hunched forward. Rapunzel could tell that her girlfriend was stressed, and not just from battling crazed salad enthusiasts. There was certainly going to be another probing discussion that night. The brunette woman sent a silent prayer to Helia, her Goddess of the Sun, that she and Elsa could reach a deeper, more meaningful level of understanding and sharing in their relationship circle with Anna. _Even though Elsa and I are a couple, Anna will **always** be tied to us. In some way...I just **feel** it._

* * *

Later that evening found Elsa perched at her drafting table, her right hand hovering over her laptop keyboard. Kristoff was on the other end of her Skype call, and the young man had his nose buried in a volume of Construction Site Liability.

Leafing through several pages of copied employee time cards, Elsa shook her head in frustration. "Scaffolding x-braces **don't** just break. They're put through rigorous testing, and that particular batch of x-braces is only three months old. It just...doesn't add up!"

Kristoff nodded, jotting down a few notes in his large book. "I'm going to get ahold of Mr. Aldon's insurance company to find out if they'll cover a drug test. I've seen him at work on several occasions, very clearly unsteady on his feet."

"Understood. We'll want to schedule that drug test as soon as possible, just in case we can catch him with it still in his system. That **should** be proof enough to drop any liability on our end." Pinching the bridge of her nose, Elsa made a note to herself to collect all of the pertinent information regarding Mr. Aldon's **claim** and see that it reached her superiors promptly. "As always, thank you for being **on the ball** about this, Kristoff."

Her foreman nodded, grinning sheepishly as he closed his book. "No problem, Elsa. I try to run a tight ship...and honestly, I'm impressed we made it as far as we did without any accidents." He inclined his head forward slightly, eyebrows knitting. "I don't think a 'drug and alcohol abuse while on the job' spiel would be out of line, do you?"

Elsa alt-tabbed out of Skype in order to begin composing her email to Mr. Weselton, but kept conversing with her friend. "That's definitely a good idea. We've worked ourselves into a sizable budget surplus, so while there is wiggle room for setbacks, we should do all we can to prevent the preventable ones." Dimly, Elsa's ears registered the sound of Rapunzel clattering around in the kitchen. _Is it dinner time already?_ "Do you need help with drafting a...no tolerance speech?"

"No, no, I think I have that covered." Kristoff chuckled, leaning back as Sven gently headbutted against his chest, slobbering happily. He stroked his affectionate canine friend behind the ears. "Four years in the Marines got me used to hearing the old 'don't do drugs' speech every Friday afternoon. Gave a few of them back then, myself. You worry about **other things** that warrant it." He winked, giving his boss a friendly thumbs up.

"Oh Elsie-welsie!" Rapunzel's sing-song voice chirped from the kitchen. "Dinner will be ready soon!"

"Alright, I think that's my cue to skedaddle. See you at breakfast tomorrow morning?" Kristoff's hand hovered over the disconnect button, awaiting Elsa's affirmation.

Elsa nodded with an easy smile. "Same time, same place. Good night, Kristoff."

"Night, Elsa." With that, the call ended and Skype automatically closed.

Elsa stretched her arms over her head, groaning pleasantly when several realigning pops came from her neck and spine. Spinning around in her chair, she noticed Rapunzel had already set up dinner on standing trays in front of the couch.

"We aren't sitting at the table tonight?" Elsa asked, gently removing Motoko from her seat and plopping the cat on the middle cushion.

Rapunzel shook her head as she brought out drinks, handing Elsa a glass of orange juice with an apologetic smile. "We've got a few things to talk about...and I always like to be comfy for that." Elsa nodded, already making guesses as to what was troubling her cousin. Chances are, it was the same thing troubling her.

The two young women spent the first few minutes merely eating in companionable silence. Scalloped potatoes, green beans, and meatloaf gradually disappeared from their plates, and as the pace of eating began to slow, conversation gradually sprang up.

Elsa started first, placing her fork down with a gentle ***clink*** and folding her hands in her lap. "I said the wrong thing to Anna." She ducked her head and looked over at Rapunzel with guilt in her eyes.

"Yes, you did." Rapunzel replied in a grave tone. Elsa shrunk back briefly, before her girlfriend added, "Gift cards can **most certainly** be romantic!"

"Punzie, be serious!" Elsa groaned, shoulders slumping. She was unable to resist giving her girlfriend a half-hearted smile in return, though. "I can't...I'm pretty sure you'd be **much** more composed if you had to correct a verbal slip-up on the fly. I think a preschooler could have voiced a reasonable excuse more intelligently than I did today."

Rapunzel shrugged. She was able to joke with Elsa, however, the guilt from lying to Anna for what was probably **not** the last time still weighed on her conscience. "Alright. Anna asked me if you were dating again."

Elsa pursed her lips, taking a few moments to collect her thoughts. While doing that, she also took the time to shift so that her head rested in her girlfriend's lap, while her feet sat inclined on the arm of the sofa. Motoko let out an annoyed mewl as she was forced from her napping spot.

"Is this okay?" Elsa's voice was hushed, and her shifting around had greatly messed up her hair.

Rapunzel looked down, unsure if the tousled state of her cousin's hair made her more amusing or more **arousing**. _Easy there, girl. _"Of **course. **Your hair's super messed up, though, It'll be **my** honor to fix it." The brunette's voice was soft, and she felt Elsa shiver briefly as her deft hands began untangling blonde locks as slowly as she could manage.

"What did you say?" Elsa swallowed thickly, cheeks flushed from her girlfriend's gentle ministrations. "I mean...I know what you said. The general idea. I think. But...**how** did you say it?"

Fingers delicately twirling Elsa's black streak of hair, which had already begun to grow out at the roots, Rapunzel quirked her lips in concentration. "I told her that if you were hiding something, it was probably only because you weren't ready to talk about it **yet**."

\- "I **told** her there would be no more secrets between us." Elsa exhaled raggedly, feeling her toes growing cold. "Do you...do you think she'd **hate** us for doing this?"

Rapunzel shook her head, fingertips pressing against Elsa's scalp tenderly. "Anna...she'd be hard pressed to hate us. She might not understand...hell, how **could **she." Wiggling her girlfriend's head slightly, a tremulous question escaped Rapunzel's lips. "When **do** you think we should tell her?"

_She might end up hating us if we tell her. But if we tell her and she gets her memories back, maybe she'll...oh **god,** I can't think about that right now. _Elsa struggled to sit up, back muscles relaxing significantly when she felt Rapunzel press her small hands firmly against the older woman's back, holding her steady. "Soon. I...next month, perhaps. I...we need more time."

"More time together." Rapunzel echoed quietly, leaning her forehead against the base of Elsa's neck. "We can't work on us if we're worried about everybody else. Our christmas shopping is all done, so this next week will be just you and me. Staying in."

Elsa sighed, rolling her neck and feeling several satisfying pops. "Sometimes it feels like keeping **us** a secret from Anna is more difficult than keeping it from the world." She turned her head, catching Rapunzel's hooded eyes with her own guilty ones. "If she...**accepts** us. God…" The blonde woman shivered, leaning back as her girlfriend embraced her from behind.

Rapunzel **felt** the tension. She gently rocked Elsa from side to side, humming softly. "Just you and me this week, Elsie." _Oh well, there's always next year's Pagan Pride. I'll call up the gang and make it up to them in January. Or maybe February._ Rapunzel exhaled slowly, burying her face in her cousin's blonde hair. Elsa's breath quickened. "Just you and me."

* * *

"What the hell, I **can't** find the damn receipts for the last two weeks." Merida grumbled, surrounded by several boxes of financial documents as she sat at the back of the store. Kicking an inventory box in frustration, she felt the need to reiterate her difficulties. "**Boss**, did you hear me?!"

Anna didn't even bother looking up from her Music Theory 101 book. Perched on her stool and leaning over the counter, she lazily mumbled, "I heard you. The receipts are gone and the IRS is gonna come arrest you, right?" Merida groaned again, throwing up her arms in defeat. At length, Anna smiled, and made an attempt at consoling her friend. "Seriously Mer, don't sweat it. I **appreciate** the thought, but I'll make sure the bills are all paid so we don't have any crazy tax people coming for our kidneys."

Merida grinned eventually, leaning back in her chair. "I do like my kidneys. You know who else I like? Fuckin' Saffron!" The redhead pushed up off of her chair and did an impromptu imitation of their part-time employee and part-time vocalist. "She's got this kind of swagger that only a kid could have. It's fuckin' entertaining as hell."

Chuckling knowingly, Anna rested her cheek against a fist. "Maybe her parents will let her play at a New Years Eve gig. I mean, if we can get one."

Merida nodded enthusiastically, already pulling out her phone to start asking her friends to keep their ears to the ground for a gig. "Hang on a sec. Anna, it's cool and all that you're supportive of her, but...are you **looking** to get out? Of the band I mean." She awkwardly shoved her fists into her pockets, looking strangely vulnerable. "I mean, I'd respect it if that's what you wanted, but. It's never as fun as when you're there, you know?"

"Aw, look at you, getting all sappy." Anna regarded her longtime friend thoughtfully, keeping her finger pressed to her spot in the book. "I'm not quitting. I will need a little more free time with school starting up next month, though. Classes and shit are gonna be hell on this old brain, so I've been looking for a good vocalist who I can split time with. And one who won't drag the rest of you down."

"Good." Merida wandered over towards several seemingly confused customers, calling back to Anna, "I've got some shit for the album to show you later, too. Don't let me forget."

Anna nodded absentmindedly, returning to reading her textbook for a few minutes. Every so often an itch would spring up on her forearm, or on her back, that she'd be forced to scratch. _Damn, I think I'm allergic to winter or something. So much fuckin' **itching** this last week._

After awhile, Anna wiped her forehead, surprised to see a bit of sweat there. She glanced around the shop, but didn't notice anybody else showing signs of being too warm. _Fuck it, see you later flannel._ Lazily unsnapping the buttons on her red and black flannel shirt, Anna shrugged it off, feeling instantly cooler in just her tank-top and jeans. The easy crooning of Frank Sinatra carried her and Merida through the next half hour of the afternoon.

"Excuse me, Anna?" Anna jerked awake, head nearly falling on her open textbook. She blinked awkwardly, noticing a small puddle of drool gathered on the current page. Mulan was standing in front of her at the counter, looking **mildly **amused. "I do apologize if I disturbed you."

Waving her hand dismissively, Anna gave the shorter woman an easy grin. eyes still feeling heavy. "Don't even worry about it...it's nice to see you around again. Is there something I can help you with?"

Fidgeting with her blazer modestly, Mulan bashfully met Anna's easy stare. "I was...I was wondering if there was any food I could make for the Christmas party? I received your invitation, and would love to come, of course."

Anna shrugged, flipping the current page in her textbook back and forth while she pursed her lips in thought. "I don't know. I mean, you're more than welcome to make anything that comes to mind. After those **killer** sweet potatoes, I know the family would murder anything you brought. Maybe...something like a fruitcake?"

Eyes brightening with interest, Mulan nodded enthusiastically. "That sounds challenging. I will do it!"

Anna chuckled, shaking Mulan's offered hand enthusiastically. "It's a date. **Deal.** Heh, sorry, I **am** kinda tired I guess." Scratching her chin thoughtfully, Anna realized there was another event going on before Christmas. "Did you get the **other** invitation?"

"What other invitation? I did not get anything else from you." Anna cursed as Mulan looked on, pressing forward with concern. "What was it?"

"It's no big deal. I mean, I'll invite you now. We're having Elsa's surprise birthday party on Saturday at the Planetarium. 7 p.m." Anna quickly wrote down the party details on a yellow post-it note, sliding it over to her sister's ex-girlfriend. "If you want to come. I mean...you know." The redhead blushed lamely, not quite sure where Elsa and Mulan's friendship was at the moment.

Mulan graciously accepted the piece of paper, nodding enthusiastically. "I have never been to the Planetarium. But more to the point, I would love to celebrate Elsa's birthday with you. I will bring her a fun present."

Giggling, Anna tapped her pen against the counter. "There will be ice cream cake and snacks there, plus, we're going to let Elsa give a little astronomy lesson. I think you'll dig it. It's a...really cool place."

"I look forward to it." Mulan's smile was sincere, and after a few moments she decided to take her leave. "I will let you get back to studying...or sleeping. Is that...a SFAI textbook?"

Anna nodded, unable to keep the tremulous pride out of her voice. "I'm going to be starting back with classes next month. Only two, since I know I'm rusty up here." She knocked on her head, chuckling self deprecatingly.

Mulan shook her head, reaching over the counter to pat Anna's forearm. "You're still young. It will come back to you quickly. Elsa also told me how intelligent you are."

"She...she did?" Anna couldn't restrain the blush that graced her cheeks.

"Yes. Maybe I will see you on campus now and then?" Mulan offered her hand in goodbye.

"I'll make it a personal point to stop by your office whenever I can!" Anna exclaimed, shaking her friend's hand warmly. She winced a bit when she noticed it was her right hand, and that Mulan's grip was rather strong. "We'll see you at the party!"

Mulan nodded brightly, before heading out of the store. The psychologist gamely returned Merida's high-five as the curly-haired employee graciously held open the door for her.

_Aww, that's sweet. I'm glad Mulan and Elsa are still friends._ Anna grinned, before the sting from the enthusiastic handshake brought her back to reality. _God damn she has a strong grip. Where the hell did I put Elsa's medication?_


	36. Chapter 36

The interior design building was nearly empty, as most of the employees had gone home for the evening. Only a select few remained, resorting to turning on ceiling lights and lamps as the sun gradually sank beneath the horizon. Among the employees still hard at work, was both Elsa and Rapunzel. Well, one was hard at work. The other was quietly watching her girlfriend sculpt from the doorway that separated their offices.

Elsa casually leaned against the door frame, a large, black blueprint portfolio clasped between her hands and with her purse slung over her right shoulder. In the room adjacent to her office, Rapunzel had cleaned up most of her daily projects, and was currently putting the finishing paint touches on yet **another** sculpture.

Elsa waited until it looked safe to speak up, before she quietly spoke her mind about her girlfriend's current project. "That should be in a **museum**."

Rapunzel's shoulders hunched in mild surprise, but she managed to avoid spilling any paint. Turning around, she showed her own paint-streaked face to Elsa, who giggled warmly at the sight. Smiling with pride, Rapunzel replied, "Nerdface, it's just another bust. No biggie."

"I beg your pardon. You made it, which means it's a **major** biggie." Closing the door behind her, Elsa quietly stepped into her cousin's office, heels clacking smartly. "Is it okay if I watch? I mean...just until you're done?"

Rapunzel shrugged, giving her girlfriend a sly grin. "You can watch...but maybe some day you'll participate with me." Elsa blushed furiously, yet didn't take her eyes off of the brunette **or** her work. "Are we going somewhere tonight?"

Recovering slightly, Elsa was thrilled when her voice was only **slightly** tremulous. "We are, as a matter of fact. It's a surprise."

Rapunzel paced around her project, mixing her orange with a touch of brown and a hint of red, before applying it carefully. "I love surprises. I kind of wanted to surprise you with **this**, actually." She chuckled, and Elsa's curiosity was piqued.

The blonde woman stepped closer, noting there was still much painting on the bust to do. A chubby little nose, round cheeks, with hair sculpted into twin braids stood out to Elsa the most. Her brain turned these features over and over several times, feeling a warm swirl in her stomach. Finally, it hit her. "That's **Anna**!" she blurted out, touching her lips with several fingers in amazed wonder.

"Well, that's a relief. At least you recognized her without much color!" Rapunzel chuckled, carefully applying long, languid strokes to her younger cousin's uniquely copper hair.

Elsa couldn't shake the **blush** staining her cheeks. She noted that while the bust actually extended down to her sister's waist, and despite the absence of nipples, it was apparent that great care had been put into fashioning an accurate depiction. **All over**. "Did...did Anna **pose** for this?" Elsa's voice cracked at the end, but she was too curious and embarrassed to cringe.

Nodding with a wry grin, Rapunzel pursed her lips in concentration. "Sort of. I snapped a few pictures of her at the shop. Dressed, of course. Which, in order to make this an **appropriate for all ages** conversation piece, torso-Anna will come with clothing attached."

"May...may I touch it?" Elsa blanched at the warmth in her voice, feeling instantly dirty. _Way to go, why not just announce to your girlfriend what you **really** think of this. Monster._

Rapunzel nodded idly, circling around the bust several times while adding small details. "She was **thrilled** when I asked. Said her presence in your new building would increase music sales, because as well all know, Banana's just that **awesome**."

At length, Elsa backed off, depositing herself on the bench in her girlfriend's office. The blonde woman studiously avoided staring at the bust of Anna, as well as the **strange** feelings staring at it elicited. Both from her heart and from her gut. Around fifteen minutes later, Rapunzel rolled up her remaining supplies, before sliding the as-yet incomplete sculpture of Anna over by the far set of windows.

Elsa stood up, blushing as Rapunzel pranced over and took her arm sweetly. "I'm all yours, now." The brunette still sported paint smudges on her cheeks and forehead, yet somehow they made her all the more endearing. All the more **beautiful.**

"R...right then. To the surprise." Elsa stammered, shivering pleasantly as Rapunzel leaned her cheek against the older woman's shoulder. "I hope that paint doesn't rub off."

"Shh. It's dry." Rapunzel smiled impishly, chewing on her lower lip suggestively. "Anyway, you know you love it when I'm a little messy."

Elsa gulped, followed by a thick swallow. _I do. God help me, I really **do.**_

* * *

_Clancy's Christmas Trees_ was bustling with activity by the time Elsa and Rapunzel pulled into the parking lot. Entire families tromped up and down pine needle riddled aisles, appraising different trees and quickly selecting the best one they could find. Every so often, a random squirrel would frantically leap from the safety of its tree, and into another as yet unselected tree.

Elsa put the car in park and shut it off. Gingerly, she looked over at her girlfriend. "Is this...alright? I mean, I know I didn't ask if you'd mind getting the apartment a little messy, and I know full well the cats are going to tear down half the decorations."

"**I love you!**" Rapunzel wrapped Elsa up in a suffocating hug, burying her face into platinum blonde hair. Her entire body shook with joy.

Elsa felt herself become momentarily breathless, heart buoyed by the heat and tenderness in Rapunzel's embrace. Her voice was breathlessly strained as well. "I think I'll take that as a yes."

The two young women spent the next twenty minutes fawning over the selection of trees, some vibrantly green while others had begun to dry slightly. Rapunzel took a minute to catch her breath from her non-stop chatter, and during that break, she texted Anna to let her younger cousin know where they were. '**_We're getting a Christmas tree! I'm totally freaking out haha._**'. Several minutes later, Anna's reply text arrived on Rapunzel's phone. '**_That's awesome :) I'm gonna set up the tree in the shop on Monday. If you guys stop by sometime, you know you have to each put on some ornaments!'._** Rapunzel chuckled warmly, immediately composing a reply of her own. '**_Deal, but you have to come help decorate ours as well!_**'

Ten minutes later, the two young women found themselves passing a familiar looking, smaller tree for at least the fourth time. Rapunzel leaned against Elsa's shoulder, blushing as she muttered, "We seem to keep coming back to this little one, don't we?"

Elsa considered her girlfriend's words thoughtfully. Reaching out a hand, she gently stroked several of its branches. "What do you say, little one? Do you want to come home with us? Be our little tree?"

Feeling an abrupt tug on her jacket, Elsa glanced over at Rapunzel, who was beckoning her closer. The taller woman leaned down, and blushed when her brunette companion cupped her hands around her mouth and whispered sweetly, "I'm so damn in **love** with you."

Elsa felt her face go as red as a tomato, and she let out an embarrassed, hacking cough. Patting her back reassuringly, Rapunzel touched the tree that seemed destined to be theirs. "We'll give you a good home, little guy."

* * *

'**_We're getting a Christmas tree! I'm totally freaking out haha'_**. Anna had to stop what she was doing and squint at her phone before she could make out what her cousin's text said. _Cute. Looks like they're having fun._ She grimaced, surprised at how bitter she sounded. Then again, there were **extenuating** circumstances regarding her current mood.

"Larry, you lovely little shit! Where'd you hide the rest of the frickin' branches to my fake tree?!" Gripping her sofa by an armrest, Anna swayed her entire body in order to slowly slide the piece of furniture away from the wall. "Nope, no stupid fake branches there." Now thoroughly exhausted, Anna decided she'd just leave the sofa there **for now**. "My buzz is wearing off." she grumbled grumpily, tromping back into the kitchen and pouring herself another half glass of Manischewicz wine. She swirled it for a few moments, grinning lazily at the deep purple liquid. _Yep, that's right. Half a glass 'cause I'm a classy girl._ She downed it in one breath.

"Larry! I'm gonna **eat all your snack pellets**!" Anna's petulant voice reverberated off the thin walls of her apartment. Huffing in frustration, she flopped down in front of her artificial tree post, and began a valiant attempt at fitting the branches into their proper locations. "Why d'they make these holes so fuckin' small?! And...blurry?" Several failed attempts later, Anna tossed the offending branch against the wall with a growl.

_I'll text Punzie again. That's always a recipe for happy time._ Yanking out her phone once more, Anna summoned all of her sober-acting powers, and **carefully** began to type a message in reply. '**_That's awesome :)...'_**

* * *

"Oi, no sleeping on the job." Merida, arms filled with a stack of albums, gave Saffron's foot a nudge as she sidestepped between the shop's Christmas tree and the Jazz and Blues aisle. The raven haired teenager was wearing a green Santa hat, fast asleep on a red beanbag chair right next to the tree. She shifted uncomfortably, feeling something brush against her foot.

"Hey loser, don't wake up the good luck elf." Anna whispered fiercely, leaning over the counter in order to shake a threatening finger at Merida.

Absentmindedly beginning to sort her armload of albums, Merida rolled her eyes and pouted. "I catch hell for a five minute snooze, but Miss Short Stack over there can do whatever she wants?"

Anna shrugged, leaning back against the counter and gesturing towards their newest employee. "First of all, she was up all night last night working on a school project. Second of all, she's not even on the schedule today...she just wanted to come in. And lastly...maybe if you looked as precious as **that**, I wouldn't toss you into the back room to take your 'naps'." Anna flopped backwards onto the counter, arching her back and draping her head and shoulders off of the other side. Her arms were akimbo and she mock-snored loudly, kicking her left foot out every few seconds. "That's you. Not **quite** as precious."

Merida muttered something about 'unfair business practice', but she didn't bother Saffron for the rest of the day. Anna, meanwhile, went back to sorting through the shop's Christmas decorations. _Re-bend that wire there, just like that. Fix this little snowman's arms...perfect!_

After awhile, the door to the back room opened, and Lars leaned out, looking positively filthy. He rubbed his cheek, toolbox in his other hand, and looked around for a moment before he spotted Anna. "Electricity works again back here. There were mice or-" Anna shot the young man an intense glare, while holding up a finger to her lips. He shrank back slightly, getting the message and lowering his voice. "Sorry. There were some mice back there. I'm gonna take them home, if that's alright?"

Anna nodded, requesting to see the furry little critters before he left. "Also, you might want to get cleaned up before Hiccup sees you like that. You know what a fuss he makes."

Lars nodded, grinning smugly. "Yeah. I think I'll...do absolutely nothing." He gestured to his filthy clothing and arms, and Anna couldn't help but chuckle knowingly. The bassist returned to the back room to clean up a bit.

Anna, in the meantime, was ringing up a couple with a fussy little girl in tow. After handing the mom her purchase, Anna reached beneath the counter and pulled out a guitar shaped ornament. She offered it to the little girl. "Here you go, you can put this on our tree. But don't wake up our magical sleeping elf, okay?" Short, blonde pigtails bobbed as the little girl nodded seriously, giving Anna a thumbs up as she quietly crept over to the tree.

After having found the perfect place to hang the special guitar ornament, the little girl crept closer to get a look at the magical sleeping elf. Saffron squirmed mid-slumber, mumbling, "Dobby...wants to...rock…"

The little girl's eyes went wide, and she looked over to Anna, while waving her arms excitedly. "Just give her a little pat on the head until she goes back to sleep." Anna whispered conspiratorially, miming a patting motion. Doing just what was suggested, the little girl was quite relieved when Saffron relaxed, going back to releasing long, loud snores. Eyes twinkling, Anna went back to sorting through Christmas ornaments.

* * *

Elsa looked around the tree, hands on her hips, and eyes inspecting her work. "Punzie? I think I put it together right...but I don't know. Is this thing really tall enough to keep out cats?"

Poking her head out from the kitchen, bowl of popcorn and a large spindle of red thread in hand, Rapunzel took stock of the situation. Her girlfriend stood next to the Christmas tree, which was only slightly shorter than herself. The red and green tree-stand was encircled by a blue and white felt circle, decorated with snowmen and ribbons. A few pine needles had already collected on the piece of fabric. Lastly, another two feet out from the perimeter of the tree, Elsa had constructed a three foot tall plastic gate by snapping each section together.

Rapunzel chuckled at her girlfriend's worried look. "Don't sweat it, nerdface. The fence also lets off some kind of funny smell that's supposed to repel cats. They shouldn't be able to even get close enough to jump it." In demonstration, Rapunzel gestured over to the sofa against the far wall. Motoko, Dipper, and Miles Davis were all huddled together in one corner, glaring at the large intruder in **their** home. None, however, made any move to check it out.

After wiggling various interlocking sections of the fence to her satisfaction, Elsa gingerly stepped out of 'Fort Christmas'. She took three steps towards the cats, all of whom hissed and raised their tails in revulsion. Elsa's shoulders drooped and she pouted fiercely. "Punzie! I touched the fence and now the cats don't love me!"

Just then, the front door opened, and Anna stepped inside the apartment. She carried brown paper bags in each hand, jingling with the unmistakable sound of Christmas ornaments. "Merry Christmas, lovelies!"

Rapunzel called out from the kitchen. "Oh Banana, glad you're here. I'll be done with this popcorn string in, like, five minutes. Elsa touched the cat fence and she's sad she isn't getting any love now."

Snorting mirthfully, Anna turned to see her sister standing in front of the Christmas tree. Elsa wore a guilty smile, and gave a small, shy wave. "You poor thing." Anna made her way over to Elsa, stumbling on the carpet, before wrapping strong, bag-laden arms around her. "The cats will love you again in a week. But I love you **right now**."

Elsa froze momentarily, before melting into the embrace. _Anna smells **really** nice tonight._ Shivering pleasantly, Elsa whispered, "I'm glad you could make it tonight. And I love you, too."

Heat surged through Anna's body, and the paper bags behind Elsa crinkled insistently as the blonde woman was pulled in closer. After a few moments, the two slowly pulled away, each sporting a rosy blush. Anna held out her two bags proudly, rustling the contents of each. "I brought over extra ornaments, if that's okay. They won't all fit on my tree this year."

Taking the two bags from the younger woman, and flinching when their hands brushed, Elsa beckoned Anna over to the kitchen. "We have everything out here for now."

Indeed, the kitchen table was loaded with rolls of wrapping paper, ribbons, Christmas cards, and decorations of all shapes and sizes. Elsa set the two bags down, while Anna sauntered over behind Rapunzel. "Now the decorating party can really start! Rapunzel grinned, not looking away from the tedious and detail-oriented project of sewing popcorn onto string.

Anna placed her hands on her cousin's shoulders, gently pressing her thumbs into the brunette's back. She placed a firm kiss on top of Rapunzel's head, and said woman hummed with pleasure. "That's an awesomely pretty tree you two found.

Casually rolling her head from side to side, Rapunzel moaned softly as Anna continued squeezing her shoulders. "Oh, stop next century, please. So we were thinking...what do you think the band would say to some Christmas caroling?"

"Yeah...yeah, that could be fun." Anna tilted her head thoughtfully, running through the events of the next two weeks mentally. "Maybe the twenty second and the twenty third? Have it two nights, in case some people can't make it for one?"

Elsa had already begun unloading the ornaments Anna brought over, but she nodded in agreement. "That's a wonderful idea, Anna. I'll let Mulan know, in case she wants to come along."

Anna hummed in appreciative approval, going over to help her sister sort through her additional decorations. "Merida has this totally badass banjo, and I **know** she'd be down. I'll check with everyone else, though Saffron with her mad crazy energy is a definite for both nights."

Several minutes later, Rapunzel pushed her chair away from the table and stood up with a proud flourish. "Behold! The most amazing popcorn string in the **world!**" Anna and Elsa both applauded enthusiastically as their cousin carefully wrapped it into a neat bundle. Together, the three young women took it over to the empty tree, and carefully looped it around and around. From top to bottom, the popcorn spiraled, and set the stage for a most excellently decorated tree.

Stepping back to admire their work, Anna joined hands with her sister and cousin, swinging them gently. A sudden, wistful longing overtook her, and she squeezed each hand. She felt Elsa's warmth and Rapunzel's energy flowing through her, and she could almost **feel** herself becoming stronger and more alive. _Don't impose for too long. There's still the tree at home to put together._

"I really love the home you two have here." Speaking in a happy yet somber tone, Anna turned to Rapunzel with a sleepy grin. "Did you do a love spell in here? Because I **definitely** feel more love around here lately."

Elsa blanched, while Rapunzel merely raised an amused eyebrow. The brunette pressed Anna's clasped hand against her own stomach, smiling mysteriously. "No, that isn't a spell. But maybe there is a little more love here recently." She felt as though she was going to **swoon** at the dopey grin Elsa was sporting, even as the older woman stared studiously at her slippers. Looking back at Anna, Rapunzel continued with, "Then again, **you're** here with us now. I don't think there's a place in the whole world that has more love than right here."

Giggling softly, Anna's tired eyes suddenly lit up. "Hey, isn't Pagan Pride this week?! Are you going to meet up with your friends?!" She turned towards Elsa, eyes shining. "Are you gonna go with? Do you wanna come with? It's **so** cool!"

Elsa blinked several times in non-comprehension. "Pagan Pride? What's that?" Her eyes met with Rapunzel's, and her girlfriend smiled guiltily.

"Pagan Pride is...is sort of a celebration. Pagans all over the world, including Druids, Celtic religions, and other Wiccans like me...we get together and celebrate our beliefs." Turning her attention to Anna, Rapunzel continued. "I won't be going this year. Between Christmas planning and work, I was just gonna take it easy around the house this week."

Anna frowned, shoulders slumping. "Well, if you aren't going, I'm not gonna go."

Elsa suddenly spoke up, drawing both girls' attention. "I'd like to go."

Blinking curiously, Rapunzel self consciously brushed a lock of hair out of her eyes. She gave Elsa a meaningful look. "Are you...sure? I thought we...you wanted some time at home? You know...to work on...stuff?"

Elsa shrugged, giving an easy, confident smile. "This is your religion, right? It's what you believe. I...want to learn more about it. What it means to you and...yeah."

"Are you sure?" Rapunzel's eyes were already shining with happiness.

Nodding timidly, Elsa reached around her sister to squeeze her girlfriend's shoulder tenderly. "It's important to you, so it's important to **me**. I'd also like to meet some of your friends."

Rapunzel grinned so wide she was sure her face would split. "C'mere, you." She drew both Anna and Elsa into a great big hug. The sisters looked at each other. Elsa, with the exciting knowledge that she would get to learn more about her girlfriend.

Anna was just relieved to be included in an activity outside of her apartment, along with the two women she loved. _God, I miss these two. I know I said I'd give them space, but...they're so fucking **wonderful**._

"Okay then, Pagan Pride is on the eighteenth. We'll stop by in the morning to pick you

up, Banana. Be ready for a day of magic and mystery!" Rapunzel's heart sang. She **loved** the degree to which Anna embraced her Wiccan beliefs, and she'd longed to share them with Elsa, as well. It wouldn't be as quiet and personal as cuddling at home was, but for the brunette, sharing her beliefs was just as important a part of building a strong relationship.

* * *

It was just after 10 p.m. when Anna finally said goodnight to Elsa and Rapunzel. She'd been complaining about there being a draft in the room, so she was eternally grateful when Rapunzel sent her on her way with an extra fluffy sweater. "It smells like love." Anna had mumbled happily, before giving her cousin a hug.

Elsa hugged her sister next, rocking the smaller woman left and right slightly. "You go home and get right into bed, okay? The last thing we want is for you to catch a cold." Anna smiled widely, before sniffling, and chuckled when Elsa grimaced. The older woman took the fluffy sweater out of Anna's hands, pulling it over her head before she could object. "Stay warm, okay?"

"Okay." The sweater's collar was thick and round, covering nearly the entirety of Anna's neck. She glanced wistfully at the pretty tree she'd helped to decorate, and couldn't restrain a sigh. "Enjoy your tree, and sleep tight tonight."

Elsa nodded, biting her bottom lip and nearly pulling Anna in for yet another hug. She settled for a stilted wave while watching her little sister leave the apartment, carrying two considerably lighter paper bags.

In the meantime, Rapunzel was curled up on the sofa with Dipper draped on a shoulder. She seemed to be engrossed in an episode of _How I Met Your Mother_, but noticed immediately something was wrong when Elsa turned around to stare at the tree for a few moments. "Elsie? Sweetie? You look...worried."

Exhaling loudly, Elsa pinched the bridge of her nose before going to claim the other corner of the sofa. All it took was a simple pat of her girlfriend's hands on her sweatpants covered lap for Elsa to only **slightly** begrudgingly prop her feet on Rapunzel's lap. _That's not as hard as it used to be...weird._ For a few minutes, neither woman spoke, one merely enjoying the feeling of the other's toes, while the latter woman relished the sensation of squeezing on her sensitive tootsies.

"That sort of looked like a '**worried about Anna**' look." While Rapunzel's eyes remained focused on the feet in her lap, the voice very clearly cut through Elsa's preoccupied mind.

"How...how have you two spent the last few Christmases here?" Elsa reached over and picked up Motoko, who had been headbutting her left arm. She set the temperamental cat on her stomach, and was pleased to discover that the anti-cat smell of their Christmas tree gate had worn off.

Sliding her strong hands down the length of her girlfriend's pale, slender feet, Rapunzel eased up on her squeezing while she considered the question. "The last three years we've always had a party at the shop in the afternoon. Your sister **really** loves Christmas. Then again, I think since it's so close to your birthday, it always reminded her of you."

"You don't think...I brought Christmas down for her?" Elsa mumbled halfheartedly while scratching Motoko's neck.

"Nope, I don't." Rapunzel shrugged, pressing her thumbs against her girlfriend's arches, earning a pleased moan from Elsa. "We've sort of been splitting Christmas Eve. Two years ago I went to her place, while last year she came here. I'm honestly surprised she went with an artificial tree this time."

Elsa rolled onto her side, trapping Motoko between her tummy and the back of the sofa. The cat didn't seem to mind in the least, purring with contentment as she lightly rubbed tiny paws. "So...we'll be going to her place for Christmas Eve?" Rapunzel nodded, eliciting a pleased sigh from Elsa. "Good. I think...I think she wished that she had this Christmas tree."

Rapunzel rolled her eyes, leaning backwards so she could adjust her sitting posture to cross-legged. "Anna helped decorate it. It's hers just as much as it is yours and mine."

"Sometimes I wonder if she feels left out because she...doesn't live here." Elsa chuckled, mind feeling pleasantly foggy from her girlfriend's expertly done foot massage. "Did you ever think about living with her? I mean...before."

Doing a surprised double take, Rapunzel was suddenly grateful that Elsa was staring at the sofa cushion, and was therefore unable to see her blush. "I might have thought about it...awhile ago. But, come on, you've seen her record collection. Between **that** and all my art stuff, we'd need **two** **floors** of living space!" _And, oh yeah, I've been hella attracted to her for awhile now, but there's no damn way I'm mentioning **that**._

"Okay...no, I understand." _Understand, my foot! **Why** would I ask that?! We've got our lives here, and Anna's got her own life. I just...I **worry.** We need her...and I know she needs Punzie. And maybe some day...maybe she'll need me. In the same way. _Elsa cringed, burying her face into the soft back cushions on the sofa. _Why don't I just stay in my head longer, so my **girlfriend** can feel more left out._

Rapunzel's quiet yet insistent voice interrupted Elsa's thoughts. "I didn't know you wanted to know more about my...beliefs, Elsie."

Blushing, Elsa removed her face from the sofa cushion, and rolled onto her back to meet her girlfriend's inquisitive gaze. Elsa's voice was thick with heartfelt honesty. "Of course I do. I want to know...**everything** about you. I know we talked about just staying home this week...but this is your religion. It's what you **believe.** It's where I'm guessing you have many important friends."

Rapunzel bit her bottom lip bashfully and covered her face with her hands. She shook her head, moaning softly, as her insides twisted with warmth and desire over Elsa's honesty and caring. She flinched when she felt Elsa's hands brush against hers, and gently pull them away from her face.

"It's also something you share with Anna. I'm not saying I'll really agree with, or even **understand** a lot of...paganism. But it's part of who you are, so I do want to know." Elsa squeezed Rapunzel's hands gently, lopsided smile in no way distracting the brunette from the **alluring** rosy glow of her girlfriend's cheeks.

Snatching a pillow from the floor, Rapunzel propped it against the arm of the couch and laid down. "Is there...I mean, I could tell you a little bit about it now. If you want." She closed her eyes, willing her raging hormones to cool off. _I'll take care of you later, damnit._

Her heart lodged firmly in her throat when she felt Elsa's head come to rest against her chest. Elsa inhaled deeply, blonde locks cascading down her cheeks and across Rapunzel's shirt-covered breasts. Her ear picked up the distinctly strong thump of her girlfriend's heart. "Your heart's beating so fast." Elsa murmured, eyes widening.

Rapunzel gulped, feeling her palms grow sweaty. "It's okay. I'm okay." She cringed as her voice was a combination of throaty and scratchy, sounding as far from **okay** as possible. Elsa, however, said nothing further, and after several deep, centering breaths, Rapunzel felt **slightly** more relaxed. _Well, aside from this beautiful woman who just happens to be both my cousin and my girlfriend, lying here oh-so-tantalizingly-**god damnit Corona, just tell the story.**_ "So, I guess the easiest place to start with Wicca is with two things. Number one: the Goddess is awesome. Number two is the most important rule. That says 'an it harm none, do what thou will'".

* * *

Sunlight filtered through the treetops as pagans of all ages roamed the foliage dense park. Vendors had already set up stands selling colored stones, wood carving lessons, and everything in between. Down at the pavilion, folks enjoyed the musical storytelling of a bard, who weaved tales of gods and goddesses of old. Artists worked on nature-based paintings, writeres read from earth-based spirituality books they'd written, and musicians walked the gravel paths, leading groups of people in both song and discussion. It was a beautiful day for Pagan Pride, and nobody felt more alive that morning than Rapunzel.

Peeking inside her plastic bag to see what kind of goodies she'd be donating, Elsa quirked her lips in mild disgust. "Oh...**beets**. So, you don't pay money to attend this event?"

"Nope! Well, at some of them you do, but ours usually just has a food drive accepting donations as an entry fee." Rapunzel hefted two heavy sacks of canned goods up on the counter, and began helping the ticket clerk sort through them.

Anna sidled up to Elsa, nudging her shoulder playfully while she waggled a can of carrots. "You'd probably like mine better, huh?" She grinned sneakily, quickly switching the two cans around.

"Well, aren't you just the most thoughtful donator of canned goods." Elsa smiled in return, before placing her bag on the counter. Anna followed suit, and before long each young woman was wearing a green and brown recycled rubber bracelet, indicating admission.

Anna couldn't restrain her enthusiasm. "Where are we going first?! Music? Shops? Sitting and listening to bards telling awesome stories?!" Her hands were on Rapunzel's shoulders as she hopped behind her cousin giddily.

"Hmm, let's see." Rapunzel gradually took in the sights all around them. Children running barefoot on the grass, engaged in a spirited game of tag. A group of young adults seated on blankets, listen with rapt attention to a greying man with a long ponytail, seated on a tree stump. Just over in a clearing to her right, a small group of people were gathered. One woman was holding a white, red, and blue braided cord, and she was addressing two younger women.

"Let's go over there for a little bit. But remember to stay quiet." Rapunzel clasped Anna and Elsa's hands, leading them over to where the ceremony was taking place. Anna took care in spreading out their Supergirls quilt, which she'd stowed in her backpack. They each took a seat, and listened in on the ceremony.

"The Goddess has gifted us this beautiful day in which to join the hands of Mary Ravenlock and Natasha Banner. For a year and a day, may these two spirits live in happiness and harmony, honoring the old ways and growing in their life together." Clad in a green and yellow robe, crown of pink and purple flowers on her head, the mistress of this ceremony wore a serene smile as she addressed both the couple in front of her, and the small crowd in attendance. The cord in her hands fluttered gently on the breeze, and at length it finally struck Elsa what sort of ceremony this was.

"Are they getting **married** up there?" Elsa had leaned in close to Rapunzel's ear, so as to speak as quietly as possible.

Rapunzel nodded, turning to smile at her girlfriend. "It's a lot like marriage, yes. This is called a handfasting. There are lots of ways to do the ceremony, but it's basically a promise of love symbolized by the joining of their hands with that little rope." A sudden breeze swept through the clearing, rustling Rapunzel's short locks. She slid her hand over top of Elsa's, feeling the older woman shudder. "Sometimes the ceremony ends with a kiss, but not always. There's a lot of symbolism in the simple act of holding hands."

Anna sighed audibly, leaning her head against Rapunzel's shoulder. "Handfastings beat weddings in the romance department. By a mile." Rapunzel chuckled, wrapping her other arm around the redhead's back and hugging her.

The blush on Elsa's cheeks from Rapunzel's thumb gently massaging the knuckles on her left hand wasn't going anywhere any time soon, and Elsa leaned in closely once more. "Is it legal? I mean...you know. State recognized?"

Rapunzel shrugged, tilting her head and stifling a giggle as a particularly strong gust of wind caused the ceremony leader to scramble to hold onto the cord. A good-humored comment about the Goddess strongly approving of this union was met with laughter and light applause, both from the crowd as well as the two young women joining hands. "It can be. If the person performing the ceremony is licensed to marry, it can be official. But some people don't follow those traditional methods of doing things." Rapunzel gently drew Elsa's fingers to her chest, eliciting a gasp from her girlfriend. "They do what their heart tells them is right. Even if...other people don't believe it's right. Your heart knows the truth."

Elsa shivered pleasantly once more, gradually leaning against Rapunzel. With Anna pressing into her other side, the brunette's heart swelled with feelings of love and contentment. Birds flew overhead, the wind rustled in the treetops, and the sun continued shining for the remainder of the ceremony.

* * *

After lunch, Anna dragged Elsa and Rapunzel into a large vendor tent. The redhead delighted in showing her sister the different books that were available.

"So then...Punzie has her own Book of Shadows?" Elsa squinted, tracing her fingers over a thick, purple tome. It was decorated with a large tree, and sported a pentacle on each corner. She sounded mildly distressed. "That sounds a little scary."

Patting her sister's back consolingly, Anna shook her head. "Don't worry, Elsa. They call it the Book of Shadows, but Punzie's altar is anything but **evil**."

"Have you seen it?" Elsa moved down the line to a smaller book, which was green and sported a light blue moon and an orange sun.

"Yeah, I asked about it and she gave me a tour. You should ask to see it sometime...she'll only share it with people who she trusts." Nuding Elsa and winking conspiratorially, Anna then cooed over the book her sister had picked out. "That's a pretty one."

Rapunzel, in the meantime, was idly perusing a collection of containers, each containing a different type of stone. In her hand was a small, felt bag. She'd pick up a stone in her right, rub it thoughtfully for a few moments, and if it felt right, into the bag it would go. She was so engrossed in her task, that she barely noticed when somebody spoke to her.

"Is that **Rapunzel**?" The brunette turned around quickly, hearing a familiar voice. Suddenly, she was face to face with a young man with sandy brown hair and thick eyebrows. He wore a green t-shirt with the inscription '_I'm a tree, come chill with me'_ on it, and his jeans were all patched up at the knees.

"**Jeffy!**" Rapunzel squealed, dropping her sack of stones on the table and diving at him for a hug. He laughed boisterously, returning the hug. They shared kisses on each others' foreheads, laughing the whole time. Rapunzel's cheeks were **bright red**. "Merry meet, you little scoundrel! It's been awhile, hasn't it?"

Jeffy shook his head with a smirk, giving her little nose a playful pinch. "Merry meet right back atcha. And hey, I'm not the tardiest member of the coven these days, huh?"

Rapunzel giggled, unable to wipe the grin off of her face. "I know, I know. Things have been busy...I'm working for a big-time architect now. How about you? Still working on witchcraft fiction?"

Shoving his hands deep in his pockets, Jeffy grinned bashfully and scuffed a toe on the gravel-laden ground. "Actually, it's all done. Got a publisher and everything...it goes to print next month."

"That's **unbelievable!**" Rapunzel looked as though she was literally going to explode with pride. "I mean, hey, I know you're talented, but...my gosh, I will be **first** in line to buy a copy."

Looking around, Jeffy chuckled at his friend and fellow coven member's enthusiasm. "So, are you here by yourself today, or is that just somebody over there who bears a **striking** resemblance to your cousin?" Rapunzel turned as he waved, already noticing both Anna and Elsa looking in their direction.

"Hi, Jeffy!" Anna waved enthusiastically, towing Elsa behind her as they made their way over to Rapunzel and her friend. Jeffy smirked, giving the redhead a high five, before turning his attention to Elsa.

"Hello, I'm Elsa. Anna's sister and Rapunzel's cousin. Pleased to meet you." She shook his offered hand, a thin smile on her face.

Sneaking back in between Elsa and Anna, Rapunzel wrapped her arms around each of them, leaning her head against her girlfriend. "Yep, and she's also my **boss!**" Elsa groaned, pinching the bridge of her nose, which elicited another giggle from Rapunzel. "I know, I know, you prefer I call you my queen." Elsa coughed awkwardly, staring at the ground.

"Well, I was just going to put in a little time at the crafts station. Would you all like to come with? Catch up?" Jeffy admired the book Elsa held in her hands, nodding in approval. "After you're done shopping, of course."

Rapunzel quickly looked between her cousins. Anna gave her a thumbs up, while Elsa quirked her mouth and shrugged. "Okay, if you wait outside, we'll finish up here quick and go with you." Rapunzel blew Jeffy a kiss, which he pretended to dodge playfully. "You little brat!"

"Your kisses are still too slow!" He taunted with a laugh, giving them all a wave before heading back outside. The three young women went back to browsing, before taking their purchases to the cashier. Elsa stood last in line, face schooled into a neutral expression. Her mind, however, was a swirling mess of confusion.

_They **kissed each other!** Aren't **we** dating? I mean, I know we have to hide it, but...kissing other people? _Elsa swallowed thickly, a creeping nausea settling in the pit of her stomach. _Is that a religion thing? Or...just a Rapunzel thing?_

"Hey, Elsa. You're up next." Anna's gentle voice and hand on the blonde woman's shoulder jarred her from her internal monologue. Elsa shook her head briefly, blinking several times while trying to quell the raging blush on her cheeks. "Everything okay?" Anna's voice was quieter this time.

"Sorry...just daydreaming. That's all." Elsa muttered flatly. _Don't rush to conclusions. This is who Punzie is. She accepts me...now it's my turn to accept her_. Els quickly took the plastic bag with her book inside, thanking the cashier for the interesting product. She took a few more moments to collect herself, before stepping outside the tent.

_She's **my** girlfriend._

* * *

"This is my church." An older woman with dirty blonde hair strode across the stage, carrying a small potted cactus. She set it on a stool, before pointing to a great oak tree to the right of the stage. "That is also my church. Any time I'm under the sky...I am in a sort of **church**. It's sacred and special to me."

Elsa sat on a bench, riveted to the presentation happening onstage. _Everybody's faiths here...they are so...different. Flexible, yet rigid at the same time._ Swatting at a meandering fly that had landed on her forearm, she looked around briefly, wondering when Anna and Rapunzel would be returning with food. They'd said goodbye to Rapunzel's friend about half an hour ago, and Elsa cringed each time she thought about the disastrously embarrassing impression she made.

Rapunzel sat up from her hunched-over position at the crafts table, producing a beautiful twine woven necklace, decorated with many-colored beads and several small ribbons. "As promised, one necklace fit for a princess!" She handed the necklace to a toddler, who reached up while wearing the **biggest** grin she'd ever seen. The little girl ran away immediately after, and her mother thanked Rapunzel in her stead.

Sitting next to the brunette was Anna, half-completed pipe cleaner guitar forgotten while she was carefully inspecting the events held in the next hour. Her eyes lit up, and she tugged on Rapunzel's yellow sundress fervently. "Punzie, look! Intro to Druidism is starting soon...can we **please** go check that out?"

"Why yes, Banana, we certainly can." Rapunzel playfully ruffled her younger cousin's copper locks, before leaning over to Elsa, who was on her other side.

Elsa had spent the majority of the time at the crafts table hunched over, carefully piecing together a castle spire out of popsicle sticks. Now that the spire was done, she was applying glitter at strategic locations. She twitched when she heard her girlfriend's murmur. "Loveykins, do you want to go listen to people talk about nature?"

Blushing at the new pet name, Elsa managed a high-pitched "Mmhmm." While the two sisters busied themselves with cleaning up their crafting area, Rapunzel made her way over to Jeffy, who was sitting at a nearby picnic table.

"Over and under, then over here...and under...right here." Jeffy spoke clearly and amiably, demonstrating the proper way to braid a bracelet as his hands deftly wound red, green, and blue strands of yarn together. Wide eyes watched him carefully, while small fingers did the best they could to mimic his movements.

Rapunzel snuck around behind her fellow coven member and friend, tapping him gently on the shoulder. "Hey J, we're gonna head over to the main stage for a little bit of druid action, okay?"

Jeffy nodded, smiling fondly at his friend. Quickly tying off the bracelet he finished, he took Rapunzel's hand and gently slipped it onto her wrist. "Take care, merry part, and hopefully this thing will get you to come around to a coven meeting sometime soon. We miss your sunny self!"

Chuckling while brushing several stray locks of hair behind her ear, Rapunzel rolled her eyes. "I should have more free time to show up after this building project is done, but I'm not gonna lie. Solitary practice has been pretty rewarding." Winking, she patted him on the shoulder one last time. "But you know me. I like it both ways."

"Whatever works for that heart of yours, Sunshine." Leaning forward while inclining his head slightly, Jeffy pursed his lips. Rapunzel leaned down and briefly pressed her lips to his. A moment later, they drew apart.

"Pass some of that love on to the other members!" Rapunzel gave a half-wave to her friend as she headed back to the crafts table to pick up her cousins. Jeffy returned his attention to the table full of children, who had all started to heckle him mercilessly.

"Eww!"

"Kissy face!"

"Are you gonna marry her?"

Anna regarded her cousin with a knowing smirk. "Oh yes, **do** tell, Punzie. Should we start the wedding registry now? I hear Target's got some **great** swag."

Rapunzel's reply was to wrap an arm around her younger cousin's shoulders, press lips to a freckled cheek, and blow a viciously wet raspberry all over Anna's face. She howled with laughter, hunching and turning her face away with bright red cheeks. "I'll show **you** a wedding registry!" Turning to Elsa, Rapunzel grinned, and held out a hand.

Elsa's eyes narrowed briefly on the bracelet. Hopping off of the stool abruptly, she muttered, "Sure, that sounds interesting." A wan smile was on her face, and she pointedly ignored the hand her girlfriend offered. "Maybe we can get some lunch while we're over there." Elsa made her way over to Anna's other side, grasping her sister's hand firmly.

Anna inhaled sharply, warmth flooding up her arm at Elsa's confident touch. "L...let's go, then! Onwards, to food and trees!" She led the way out of the crafts tent and back into the warm sunshine.

Rapunzel briefly tried to make meaningful eye contact with Elsa, but the older woman stared studiously ahead. She frowned slightly, a chill running through her body as she leaned a bit closer to Anna.

Elsa's insides twisted and flopped around miserably. Her heart felt all wrung out. _They **kissed**! On the lips! I...is this because we **haven't** kissed yet? Who all does Punzie do that with?_ Her feet felt like lead, trudging down the gravel walking path, and it was only thanks to years of practice that Elsa was able to school her face into one of mild contentment.

"The rock and roll food fairies are here!" Anna chirped, interrupting Elsa's miserable flashback. Sitting back down next to her older sister, Anna presented her tray of food for selection. "Here, we have a traditional giant fuckin' turkey leg. Here's a candy apple. And this is a stuffed pepper, which is supposed to be **awesome!**"

Elsa considered the food options, however, the nausea from earlier still persisted. Placing a hand gingerly on her stomach, she softly demurred. "I appreciate it, but I'm not feeling the greatest." Anna sat back, considering her sister with mild concern.

Just then, Elsa heard a gentle ***clack*** to her left, and looked over to see another tray with a bowl of soup. The bowl seemed to me made of bread. She quickly whipped her head around just in time to see Rapunzel walking back to her seat on Anna's other side. The brunette stopped, looking back towards her girlfriend with an apologetic smile. "Maybe your stomach can handle soup? I had them boil it until the potatoes and carrots were **extra** soft." Turning back and taking her seat, Rapunzel decided to eat the candy apple, much to Anna's chagrin.

"But maybe I wanted the candy apple!" Anna couldn't resist pouting while she put up a challenge. Rapunzel's response was to take one bite, and then pass it over to her younger cousin with a gentle smile. The two young women happily shared their candy apple, while listening to the rest of the druid's presentation.

Elsa, however, couldn't find it in herself to become interested again. The soup slid down her throat, hot and soft. The bread bowl slowly became soggy, and as the soup dwindled, she was able to tear bits of the bowl off and swallow them with relative ease. It really was a thoughtful lunch.

_This tastes really good...but at the same time, it doesn't. I don't get it. What...what does a kiss **mean** to her?_ Despite the continued sunshine for the rest of the day, Elsa's remaining time at Pagan Pride was overshadowed by a kind of jealous guilt that both gnawed at her insides and tugged sharply at her personal intimacy issues. _Nobody wants to kiss me. I'm disgusting. They **wouldn't like it.**_


	37. Chapter 37

The car ride home was stifling. Anna fell asleep in the passenger's seat shortly after leaving the festival, hands clutching her backpack. Elsa had haphazardly tossed the Supergirls' quilt over her little sister's tuckered out body.

In addition to the quilt, Anna had also bought several small, handcrafted dolls. Rapunzel helped her pick out appropriate ones representing certain gods and goddesses, so that she could hang them around the shop for a bit of added protection and fortune.

The side of Rapunzel's head was pressed against the back seat car window, eyes watching the passing landscape as they approached the city proper. A light rain had begun to fall, splashing fat droplets against the windows, and chilling the brunette's cheeks. Rapunzel, however, already felt plenty cold...and she wasn't sure what she had done to earn her girlfriend's ire.

Face staring impassively ahead, Elsa carefully navigated rush hour traffic. The rain was picking up slightly in intensity, and the blonde woman noted with a wry grimace that the stupidity of drivers seemed to increase as did the rate of precipitation. _Don't think about...today. Compartmentalize. Focus on getting home safely. _

Elsa avoided looking in the rear view mirror, knowing that the sight of Rapunzel would only distract her further. After checking to ensure there was ample space between her and the car in front, Elsa's eyes shifted briefly over to Anna. The redhead snuggled closer against the car seat, drawing the quilt up to her chin with a pleasant sigh.

Elsa's eyes returned to the road just in time to see a yellow Corvette swerve in front of her, before it rapidly slowed down. "**Shit!**" Elsa's eyes went wide as she clenched her teeth, foot immediately hitting the brake as hard as she deemed safe. The car hydroplaned for a terrifying moment, before gaining traction and causing all three young women to lurch forward against their seatbelts.

Rapunzel instinctively threw her forearms up, bracing them against the back of Anna's seat as her eyes slammed shut. "**Elsa!**"

Anna jerked awake, senses suddenly extremely tuned to the patter of rain against her window and the bright, red brake lights of the vehicle in front of them that were **entirely too close**. Her feet braced against the plastic floor mat, heart in her throat as for a terrifying instant her upper body kept moving forward. Finally, the seatbelt caught her, as well another solid object across her collar.

Their car lurched to a stop, mere inches from the yellow Corvette. Anna and Rapunzel drew deep, ragged breaths, each looking around in wonder. Anna looked down at her collar, finally noticing the arm Elsa had thrown out to brace her sister.

Just as quickly as it happened, the yellow corvette's tires squealed as it sped off into the passing lane, cutting off another vehicle in yet another close shave. Elsa let out a shaky breath, depressing the brake and letting their vehicle slowly crawl back into motion before applying the gas. "Are you two alright? Anna?" The blonde woman's hands were shaking, and her right was still pressed protectively against Anna's shoulder.

Swallowing thickly, Anna gingerly placed both of her hands over Elsa's trembling one. "I'm...yeah, I'm okay. What an asshole." Gently squeezing her sister's hand, Anna withdrew it from her shoulder and pressed a breathy kiss to Elsa's palm. "**Thank** you. But you can have this back, now." She placed Elsa's right hand back on the steering wheel.

Elsa managed to crack a smile, nodding imperceptibly as her shaking left hand increased the speed of the windshield wipers. **_Look in the back._** "Are...you okay? Rapunzel?" Elsa's voice was tremulous and scratchy. After a few moments, she felt a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"I'm here. It's okay. We're all okay." Rapunzel's voice was like a soothing balm over Elsa's heart. All of her insecurities from that day were dwarfed in light of their close call. The remainder of the drive was accompanied by a warm, relieved silence.

After arriving at Anna's apartment, Elsa felt her little sister give her a bone crushing hug, which she leaned into tiredly. "I hope that, the dumbass Corvette notwithstanding, you had fun today." Elsa drank in her sister's smile, already relaxed and easy. It washed over the blonde's frayed nerves, soothing them like a cool breeze.

Anna and Rapunzel traded a few words quietly on the sidewalk, while Elsa took several deep, calming breaths. She fiddled with the hi-beams, ensuring they were bright enough. The digital clock was several minutes fast, so she felt compelled to correct that as well. With each minor task Elsa accomplished, her fingers trembled just a bit less. _Just stay calm. Everyone's okay._

At length, the passenger side door opened once more and Rapunzel flopped down on the seat. "Seat belt, seat belt. Seat belts save lives, you know." Her voice was low and rich, flowing like honey against Elsa's ears. Suddenly, Elsa's hand was grasping for her girlfriend's. Rapunzel warmly obliged, massaging pale, lithe fingers for a few minutes. "You should have both hands on the wheel when we go, dear." The brunette's voice was neither sarcastic, nor condescending.

"Okay." Elsa's voice came out as a shudder. She grasped the wheel at precisely 10 o'clock and 2 o'clock, flexing her fingers several times before reaching down to start the car once more. A whisper of a plea fell out from between her lips. "Touch me? **Please?**"

Rapunzel's hand found the back of Elsa's neck, lightly raking strong fingers through blonde hair. Tilting her head back slightly, Elsa gently eased a kink or two out of her neck, and the two slowly drove off down the wet avenue. Her girlfriend's thumb brushed lightly up and down the side of her neck.

Every few seconds, Rapunzel was forced to remind herself to breathe. _I've **never** seen Elsa so calm when I'm...touching her._ She watched Elsa's lips part slightly, audible exhales being released every few seconds. The blonde woman's cheeks were rosy, and each turn she made on the side streets of San Francisco was relaxed and effortless.

Several minutes later, the car drew to a stop in front of the apartment complex. Elsa shut the vehicle off, leaning back against Rapunzel's still supportive hand. Several minutes of silence ensued. "**God**. I don't often get the urge to **beat the shit** out of somebody." Voice low and hoarse, Elsa hung her head, pressing her palms against her face and rubbing vigorously.

Rapunzel couldn't hold back a surprised snort. "Yeah. I think we all deserve a nice, quiet night at home." She withdrew her hand, squeezing each knuckle thoughtfully until audible pops came from each one. Several more moments of quiet. "There's something we should talk about."

By this time, Elsa's forehead was resting against the steering wheel, eyes hooded. Groaning, she pulled the keys out of the ignition and sat up. "Yes. It's...not going to be easy for me. You might want to, um...go to the bathroom first." Coughing awkwardly, Elsa exited the car, with Rapunzel following immediately after.

They leaned on each other while heading through the lobby. Rapunzel paused briefly to check the mail. Into the elevator they went, Elsa and Rapunzel. With each step walked and each floor traveled, their defenses dropped. One by one, their walls came down, and each was evident in a subtle shift in body language. A head on a shoulder. Negative space between them dwindling.

Fifteen feet.

Ten feet,

Five feet.

A key in the door, and one turned handle later, both young women found themselves safe at home. Safe to express themselves. Safe to express their love. The only others who would judge Elsa and Rapunzel there were their cats...and usually, so long as their food and water bowls were filled, they couldn't care less what their owners did.

Elsa dropped her bags on the sofa, while Rapunzel headed immediately for the kitchen. "Why don't you take a bath. I'll whip us up a little something for dinner tonight." Rapunzel's voice oozed loving care, and each syllable settled around Elsa's heart like a nice, warm blanket.

Rubbing her forehead in exhaustion, Elsa quickly walked over and tugged on her girlfriend's dress. Rapunzel turned, wearing a tired smile. Suddenly, Elsa felt as though **anything** she said would be too little. Too insignificant. "Don't cook. I'll call something in. You use the tub first." Rapunzel opened her mouth to halfheartedly object, but Elsa quickly pressed two fingers to her girlfriend's lips. "Shh. Go on."

"Okay." Rapunzel's cheeks were positively on fire, and the sensation of Elsa's cool fingertips against her lips stirred a similar flame in her belly. "I'll be quick." Walking to the bathroom in a daze, the brunette's emotions flip flopped to extremes. _I think we're going to have a serious conversation tonight...but damnit, Elsa, you **had** to touch me like that. Looks like tonight is a detachable shower head kind of night._

* * *

Immediately after entering her apartment, Anna immediately stripped down to her panties, and threw on an old _Iron Maiden_ sweatshirt. She found Larry lounging by the living room windowsill, and she carefully draped him around her shoulders. Cracking one eye open, the amiable sloth seemed to get the hint and slowly clasped his paws together around her neck.

Cracking open a _Mike's Harder Mango Punch_, Anna took a swig, flexing the fingers on her right hand carefully. Sparks of pain shot up her arm. "Fuck...stupid fucking corvette." She tromped into her guest room, which had long ago been claimed by shelves and boxes jam packed with albums.

Anna whistled idly, thumbing through several of her relaxing jazz selections, before settling on _La Vie En Rose_ by Louis Armstrong. _It's been a fucking day. Fun, no doubt but...yeah. If I ever meet that driver. I don't give a **shit** how much it hurts my hand._ Slowly making her way over to the record player, Anna thought about how **calm** Rapunzel was immediately after the near accident, as well as outside of her apartment.

"Nice day for the most part, huh?" Rapunzel grinned wryly, looking up at the grey sky briefly and enjoying the cool rain falling on her face. Then, she helped her younger cousin fold the Supergirls' quilt, draping it over Anna's shoulder afterwards. Rapunzel stepped back and gave her hands a gentle squeeze. Anna winced slightly, and Rapunzel's eyebrows knitted in concern. "That's still giving you trouble?" Anna shrugged nonchalantly, eliciting a displeased murmur and a finger waggle from the brunette. "Don't downplay what's bothering you, Banana. We talked about that on the cruise."

Anna smirked, eyes downcast guiltily. "You got me. Yeah, it's still bugging me a little bit. I'll take some extra Aleve tonight and put some ice on it."

Rapunzel reached forward on instinct, planning to give her cousin's injury a kiss. She stopped abruptly, however, when she thought of Elsa. Settling for a light brushing of knuckles, the brunette lowly muttered, "Elsa's party in two days and Christmas in a week. Feels like it's all kind of sneaking up on us, doesn't it?"

"I have to agree with you there." Anna nodded, nuzzling her cheek fondly against the quilt. "Then I start classes right after New Years...not really feeling the Christmas spirit this year, I guess."

A pang of sympathy stirred in Rapunzel's chest, and she gave her cousin one last hug.

"Don't forget...Christmas Eve is here this year. You get to spend Christmas with your sister."

Anna let out a pleased hum, briefly wrapping her arms around Rapunzel's pudgy midsection, and relishing the softness of the brunette's body. "And you...don't forget."

Cheeks pinking again at the pleasant memory of Rapunzel's soft, curvaceous body against her own, Anna made a mental note. _Cuddle the hell out of her on Christmas Eve. Elsa too...if she'd let me._ Anna rubbed her now thoroughly flushed face as wonderful memories of the cruise flitted around in her mind.

She was brought back to reality, however, by yet another sharp sting from her right hand, followed by a frustrated groan. "Maybe just half a pill tonight...I do have this…" Anna reasoned, vision blurring slightly as the bit of alcohol began to hit her. She waggled the can back and forth a bit, dismayed by the quiet sloshing and lightness of the metal object. "...just a little bit." She went off in search of Elsa's medicine, head bopping and hips shaking to the divine trumpeting of Louis Armstrong.

* * *

Dipper meowed pitifully, rearing up on her hind legs and pawing ineffectually against the bathroom door. The runt laid flat on the ground, peeking through the crack between the door and the linoleum floor. Spotting movement, she shoved her paw underneath the door, letting out another insistent meow.

At last, the door opened. Elsa stood in a long bathrobe, comb in hand, and looked down at her little fan with a tired yet refreshed smile. "I don't think you'd like the shower, Dipper."

The cat meowed indignantly, as if to say '_You let me be the judge of that!'. _Immediately after Elsa stepped over here, Dipper bolted into the dark bathroom happily.

Approaching the sofa, Elsa noticed her girlfriend leaning against the near armrest, sketchbook in hand. The television was on, but set to mute, with channel eight news relaying the events of the day. Quietly padding to the opposite side of the sofa, Elsa had a seat, and made ready to brush out her damp hair.

"I can...I mean, I'll do that for you. If you want." Rapunzel's voice was hesitant, and she peeked at Elsa over top of her sketchbook.

Elsa offered Rapunzel a faint smile, nodding in acquiescence. She slid around with her back to the brunette and leaned forward slightly, blushing when gentle hands briefly tugged at her bathrobe collar. Noticing Elsa's flinch, Rapunzel flushed sweetly and muttered, "Sorry. Hair was stuck."

Several tense minutes ticked by as Elsa's hair was gradually straightened. She curled her toes into the soft fabric of the couch, feeling the nauseous unease that plagued her earlier returning. _That kiss._

"What would you like to know about today?" Rapunzel quietly asked, briefly pausing the hair combing session to lightly squeeze her girlfriend's bathrobe-covered shoulder. _Relax. Just let Elsa talk at her own pace._

"Th...that **kiss**." The two words tumbled from Elsa's mouth just as quickly as she'd thought them. She grimaced and clutched the ends of the maroon fabric belt around her waist, nervously kneading the fuzzy support between thumbs and forefingers. "What I mean is...you kissed him."

Exhaling lightly, Rapunzel resisted the urge to smile and reply 'Oh, that's all?'. She resumed slowly running the comb through platinum blonde locks. She decided to try and cut to the chase. "So, you're saying you don't like me kissing other people?"

_That was fast._ Elsa shrugged lightly, turning her mind over in a desperate attempt to understand her emotions. "I didn't like you kissing him. I...I don't know about other people." Swallowing thickly, she prayed she wasn't about to accidentally offend her dear cousin. "H...how many people do you usually kiss?"

With **that** statement, Rapunzel couldn't resist snickering a bit. She felt Elsa jump slightly, and swallowed a lump in her throat. "Truth? I never really felt the need to count. I mean...I kiss friends sometimes. Even though I've been kind of lazy about making it to coven gatherings, I'll give my Wiccan friends a kiss if they're receptive."

"Coven...that's the group of people who believe what you believe? For the most part, anyway?" Pursing her lips wiping her already sweaty palms on her bathrobe, Elsa finished. "And Jeffy? He's a coven member **and** a friend?"

Rapunzel grasped a few locks of her girlfriend's hair, giving several brief yet insistent yanks on the comb. "He is both. He was the one who introduced me to the coven. Helped me find my place in a great group of people whose ways of thinking really jived with mine." Setting the comb down, she squeezed Elsa's shoulders. "This isn't just about me being polyamorous, you know. It's just one way I got used to showing my love...and I'd like to think I would still show my love that way sometimes, even if I was straight. Or gay."

Elsa went silent for a solid minute, folding her arms around her knees and resting her chin on her forearms. Her thoughts were jumbled, and she had no idea where to begin with addressing the thousand ideas bouncing around in her mind.

"What do you think of when you think about...kissing?" Inclining her head forward, Rapunzel rested her chin on Elsa's shoulder. _Here we go_.

"What do **I **think?" Elsa shivered, rocking her body back and forth almost imperceptibly. **Unpleasant** voices chastised her from the recesses of her mind. _Disgusting. Monster. That's not something meant for a person like you._ Her eyes grew wide, and bitter loathing wrenched through her gut.

Sixteen year old Elsa sat quietly at her desk, feet flat on the floor. Quick, precise pencil strokes flew across the notebook paper as her agile brain took apart geometry problems, reassembling them into correct answers. She looked neither to her left nor her right. She could tell merely by the quiet rustle of paper what was going on behind her.

Dean Gothel paced back and forth in the teenager's room, flipping through papers in her various notebooks. Each scrap of paper was carefully scrutinized, her narrow eyes searching for **any** deviations.

Elsa let out a slow, ragged breath, and paused briefly to wipe a drop of sweat from her cheek. She jumped in surprise when Gothel dropped the stack of notebooks onto her desk with a ***slap***.

"Acceptable. But you need to sort your schoolwork more carefully. Otherwise, you get horrible looking creases at the corners." Gothel's snide voice cut through Elsa's consciousness and unsettled her.

"Yes, Dean Corona." Head down, studiously working, giving no reason for further investigation. That was how Elsa slogged through study hall every day. Her thoughts drifted to her plans with Rapunzel that evening. _Ice cream! But I can't let her sundae melt again...that's **unforgivable!**_"

The sharp crack of a ruler against her old oak desk caused her to jump again, pencil mark scrawling halfway across the page of completed math problems. Another bead of sweat formed on Elsa's hairline, threatening to slide down.

"Commendable work today. I suppose you can finish by yourself, while I take an early lunch." Gothel turned smartly to leave, sliding the ruler into her shoulder satchel. Elsa hunched her shoulders, and the teenager felt a fraction of the usual stress she carried daily leave her body. _Today wasn't so bad._

The click-clack of heels against a tiled dorm room floor abruptly ceased. "Just a moment." Elsa froze at the Dean's remark. "What have we here?" The gentle rustle of bed sheets, followed by a muffled *thump*. Elsa's blood ran **cold.**

"Miss Arendelle, could you please explain what this is?" Gothel's voice was sweet as honey, and Elsa's pupils constricted in absolute **terror**. The older woman gently set a piece of lined notebook paper in front of the teenager. Her sinewy finger tapped against the corner of the sheet, each tap striking Elsa's consciousness like a hammer.

"**What is this?**" Gothel's voice lost much of the easy lilt it had previously, laced now with caustic venom. "If I have to ask a third time…" Her threat loomed hauntingly, and Elsa's mind whirled to say something. **Anything**.

"It's two girls." The blonde girl's voice trembled with fear, hands balled into fists in her lap.

Gothel's ruler struck the edge of the oak desk, scant inches from Elsa's arm. "**What** are they **doing?**"

Bottom lip quivering, Elsa whimpered, "I...I'm sorry, Miss. I know it's wrong of me, it's disgusting, and I...I **forgot** I put it there and I'm **sorry!**" She felt hot tears prick the corners of her eyes, and the words continued to tumble out in a frantic apology.

"**Be quiet!**" Gothel spat, hurling the ruler against the wall. It ricocheted off the green-painted cement blocks, bouncing back off of the desk and striking Elsa's forehead. She winced, and although hot tears finally slid down her cheeks, she gave away no hint of the pain from the slightly bleeding cut. The ruler clattered to the floor noisily.

Gothel pinched the bridge of her nose. "I see two girls **kissing**. By the looks of it, drawn by **your** hand. Oh, what will your parents say about **this** infraction?" Elsa jerked her tear-streaked face towards the Dean, mouth opening and closing in mortification.

Moving her own jaw in a way that mocked Elsa's attempt to speak, Gothel slapped her hand on the drawing. She crumpled the paper, before immediately releasing it as though it had burned her fingers. "Oh, what? What is it, dear? No? Don't tell dear mommy and daddy? But what other choice do I have? Day in and day out I do **everything** I can to guide you from your morally bankrupt, horrifyingly sinful path. I grant you leniency. Because you're **family**. And **this** is how you repay my concern? My **love?**" Gothel shook her head, voice raw with a hateful, barbed inflection. "No, they have to find out."

"A punishment!" Elsa cried, at last finding her voice. It slipped hoarse and broken from her dry throat. "Please, let me make up for this horrible mistake! A...a punishment." Lips quivering, Elsa managed to mutter, "I don't want to let mama and papa down **again.**"

"A punishment?" Gothel's eyes lit up, a devilish smirk alighting on her wan face. "I suppose. But this is a **favor to you**, my dear niece. You've forgotten the monster that you are. Things like the horrifying picture you drew...those things are not for you, child. The world does not **want** your twisted love." Nudging the crumpled drawing with her retrieved ruler, Gothel pushed it towards Elsa. "**Tear it up.**"

Cheeks puffy and red from continuous tears, Elsa didn't hesitate to snatch the drawing and tear it into several pieces. Nodding in approval, Gothel continued with the next part of the punishment. "Take that large piece **there**. **Chew it**."

"Miss?" Elsa croaked, turning a questioning gaze to the Dean.

"Did I tell you to look at me? Chew it, you **filthy child.**" Gothel slapped the desk with her ruler once more, jolting Elsa.

Tears springing anew, Elsa took the piece of paper in her shaking hands. The crumpled faces of two young women leaning in for a kiss met her eyes one final time. _I wonder if Anna still wears her hair in braids?_ Elsa crammed the entire piece of paper into her mouth, eyes closing and eyebrows knitting in agony. The pencil lead from the paper pressed against her tongue. Its taste was bitter. _Anna doesn't love me. I'm a monster._

"**Chew your disgusting drawing.**" Gothel's face hovered mere inches from Elsa's ear. The Dean's eyes squinted nastily, and she shook the ruler threateningly at the trembling girl.

***chew***

_I don't deserve love. My feelings are bad, and that makes **me** bad._

***chew***

_My love hurts people. My love hurt Anna. I twisted and abused her. I **am** a monster._

***chew***

_Nobody would ever want to kiss me. My lips are vile. My hands are vile. My breasts are vile. **My love is vile.**_

A tendril of saliva squeezed out from the corner of Elsa's mouth, sliding down her chin. Her lips remained pursed, despite their nonstop trembling. Her head swam with sorrow. Tendrils of loathing snaked around her heart, squeezing it distressingly.

"Now...**swallow.**" Two words. One biting command.

Elsa swallowed the soggy piece of crumpled drawing. It slid down her throat harshly, sending a tumultuous wave of nausea through her stomach. She stared at her desk, unmoving, for several minutes. Dimly, she was aware that the Dean had left her room.

With great difficulty, Elsa dragged herself out of her chair. _No, that's not enough punishment for you, monster._ Her exhausted eyes turned back to the remaining pieces of the drawing on her desk. _More. **More.** Get rid of every last bit of it._ Her stomach tumbled and growled unpleasantly as she clutched the torn bits of paper to her chest. Crawling into bed, Elsa's chest heaved from the exertion of crying so hard. She laid on her side, eyes wide and mouth dry. She stared at the scraps of her drawing. Her feelings.

Elsa's mind raged. '_Kill your feelings._' it commanded. '_Your love is evil._'

"That's what happened." Elsa's voice was small, yet betrayed no hint of sadness. She blinked several times, noticing that at some point during her confession, Rapunzel had embraced her from the back. One arm rested on her stomach, while the other repeatedly brushed strands of hair across her temple. Elsa's heart thudded maddeningly, and she felt **warm** all over.

Several minutes followed, without Rapunzel making so much as a peep. The breaths she drew were even, and had Elsa not felt so comforted, she would have longed to turn to see her girlfriend's face. When Rapunzel finally spoke, her warm breath ghosted against Elsa's ear, eliciting a pleasant shiver from the blonde woman. "I would hit her again."

A slight cracking in the brunette's voice. "And again."

Wavering emotion and trembling lips. "And again."  
Rapunzel's final utterance was blurted out hotly, voice breaking at the end. "And **again.**"

A pause. Several deep, calming breaths taken. Elsa felt the arm around her midsection tighten, as her girlfriend's voice retained its strong, sure tone. "But this isn't about her...it's about **you.**"

Elsa shook her head, tracing lithe hands over Rapunzel's hand against her ribcage. "It's about you, too. You and I both. I'm not...ready to try kissing yet." Placing fingertips against her soft lips, Elsa closed her eyes, slowly swiping them across. Back and forth several times, her eyes hooded and her mind swimming with raw emotion. Her voice that followed was barely above a whisper. "My lips aren't gross. They aren't. They're...normal. Ordinary."

Nodding encouragingly, Rapunzel squeezed Elsa's shoulder and quietly echoed her sentiment, broad grin on her face. "I would say they're very extraordinary...and that's only from my perspective."

The idea that struck Elsa next was automatic. It was, quite simply, the most logical thing she could think of to do in that instant. Her palms, suddenly cold and clammy, pressed against Rapunzel's hand which still laid against her midsection. Fingers wrapping gingerly around the brunette's hand, Elsa slowly drew it up to her mouth. "That won't do." she muttered, voice wavering. "You're my girlfriend, and I want to share them with you."

Rapunzel froze as her fingertips were lightly pressed against Elsa's pink lips. The sensation of them trembling twisted through her insides, sending a message to her brain. _Pull away. She's uncomfortable_. But Rapunzel did not move. _Elsa is in control._

Tenative, warm breaths escaped trembling lips and met with foreign skin. Seconds dragged on. Elsa's breath grew ragged as her own hands began to shake. The heady warmth on Rapunzel's fingertips clouded her vision and threw her mind into a dizzy tailspin. The brunette rested her chin on Elsa's shoulder, releasing a breathless moan and shivering as every nerve throughout her body blazed brightly.

"Haa…" Elsa drew a long, shuddering breath, hands clasping Rapunzel's back to her stomach. Her cheeks were sweetly flushed, and the warm breath on the nape of her neck made the little hairs on her arms and legs stand on end. "Well?" Elsa managed the one word query, chest heaving.

Rapunzel only had one word for her girlfriend. Spoken tiredly, yet with the utmost sincerety. "**Extraordinary.**"

* * *

"So then, you didn't like me kissing Jeffy, even though we're just friends? Even though it was platonic?" Rapunzel scooped Motoko's dish into a bag of cat food, filling it for her insistent feline. She rolled the open end of the bag up, and just before setting it back in the pantry, removed a magnetic clip from the refrigerator and clipped it onto the bag. _Another thoughtful gift from my girlfriend._

After a half-hour break to **cool off**, it seemed as though Rapunzel was determined to finish the conversation they'd started. Elsa grimaced, quickly trimming her toenails and carefully collecting the white bits in a tissue. "I guess...not. I suppose. I mean, it's strange. This whole 'jealousy' thing is sort of new to me." She twisted the tissue pouch of nails, tying it off at the end, before leaning over to deposit it in the wastepaper basket next to her drafting table. _Can't have any cats swallowing easy to find sharp objects._

Returning to the living room, Rapunzel took a seat on the sofa's armrest, idly swinging her dangling legs. "News flash, nerdface. Jealousy is a pretty new thing to me, too. Now, I **don't** mean to pressure you. Platonic kissing among friends isn't the most common thing in the United States, and I think you just showed me that you're not...against the idea of romantic kissing. At some point." A few goosebumps raised on Rapunzel's forearms, a reminder of the **extremely** pleasant interlude with her girlfriend just a short while ago.

Elsa nodded, pursing her lips and tucking her feet beneath her. "That felt **right**. If it went any further I might have...I don't know, had a heart attack or something." Hands balling up the bathrobe fabric on her lap, Elsa steeled herself. "You're a very loving person...and I'm not there yet. I don't want to say that being able to...kiss you, would make it any easier to see you kissing others. Maybe. It might. I don't know." She shrugged helplessly, giving her girlfriend a sidelong glance to get a feel for whether or not her words were having any impact, or even making any sense.

Rapunzel tapped her cheek thoughtfully, turning to meet Elsa's tenative gaze. "Hmm...I have an idea. First of all...no lips with friends. I will...I **want to**...kiss yours. When you're ready. All the other lips can go to hell if yours might some day be an option. Am I...off base there?"

Elsa stared down at her lap, cheeks graced with a rosy glow as she smiled impishly. "I'd say we're heading in that direction." Her voice was quiet, yet earnest.

"If we're out somewhere together, I'm gonna try not kissing anybody at all. No cheeks, no noses, nothing. I'm sure I'll screw up now and then, so please bear with me." Reaching across the sofa, Rapunzel gently toyed with her girlfriend's mostly dry hair.

Elsa nodded again, raising a hand and interlocking fingers with Rapunzel shyly. "With all the patience you show me, returning it is the **least** I could do."

A few moments passed in silence, with Rapunzel squirming uncomfortably. "If I'm out alone, I'd like to share kisses with friends sometimes. Your thoughts?"

_My thoughts?_ Elsa quickly realized what her girlfriend was implying, and she quickly replied, voice squeaky and insistent. "That's...that's fine! Fine with me, I mean. I feel guilty that I don't like seeing you kiss other people anyway...of course if I'm not there. **Damnit**, that makes me sound selfish, when **I **can't even give you that yet." Rapunzel opened her mouth to interject, but Elsa quickly continued. "Wait, I know! What if...what if you had a friend who was, say, your designated kisser?"

Biting back a laugh, Rapunzel quirked an eyebrow and felt the need for clarification. "Wait, so, you mean...somebody who you're okay with me kissing, when we're out in public together?"

Elsa nodded, eyebrows knitting in serious concentration. "I mean...I know I'm not really familiar with your circle of...pagan friends. Maybe I should...I mean, **no**, of **course** I **want** to get to know your friends!" Her shoulders slumped slightly. "Even if they can't know I'm your girlfriend."

"Hmm...that is a tricky situation." Rapunzel crossed her legs, balancing precariously on the sofa armrest, while still holding Elsa's hand. She softly massaged her girlfriend's knuckles while the gears turned in her mind. _What if...that wouldn't be too awkward, would it? Oh...oh **fuck fuck fuck**, I'm really going to suggest this, aren't I? _Taking a deep breath, the brunette let the words tumble out before her mind could slam down its filter. "What if it was somebody we both knew. Somebody who...well, I'm very comfortable with...and you're...getting there?"

Shrugging with a mild frown, Elsa's lips quirked. "That's a pretty small circle to choose from. I mean, honestly, somebody who we both know and are comfortable with…" _Oh my god, she's talking about Anna! Isn't she? She wants Anna to be her designated kisser?! I...that just might be the most sensible thing I've ever heard anybody..uh...imply._ Without waiting for her brain's filter to activate **either**, Elsa spluttered, "Anna would be **great!**"

Rapunzel's eyes went wide, before she let out a hearty chuckle. "Well...I see we're on the same wavelength. I'm...happy you're so enthusiastic about it. It makes sense though, doesn't it? We both know and trust her, she's fine with platonic kisses from me...Goddess knows I've given her enough of them!" Gasping, Rapunzel quickly shut her mouth. _Holy shit, back the hell up, Corona! Just because Elsa is happy with this idea, doesn't mean I should go do some dumbass thing like confess my feelings for **her, too.**_

Indeed, Rapunzel was rather surprised when Elsa let out a merry giggle, squeezing her hand warmly. "I know I've only been here for a few months, but I've seen the two of you together. She **adores** you...and you've been so good to her. And **for** her. Of course I'm fine with it." _Yeah...I really **am** fine with it. I mean, maybe some day I could kiss Anna...**platonically**. _Elsa sighed, smile receding slightly. _Damnit Elsa, slow down. Punzie loves Anna, but not in the way you do. _

Both women spent the next several minutes in amiable silence, hands clasped warmly. Each felt bolstered by their conversation and mutual understanding. However, they both couldn't help but feel they were taking advantage of the other in some intangible way. Both Elsa and Rapunzel shared the thought: _She doesn't know how I feel about Anna. Somehow, even when we're just talking about the two of us, we keep inching closer to her. **When are we going to tell her?**_


	38. Chapter 38

_"Yo, boss. I can't find the receipts again. I think I might have thrown 'em away." Merida scowled, rifling through several boxes at the back of the store._

_ Anna shrugged, slowly continuing to stack albums on the sales counter. Bruce Springsteen, Bruno Mars, 30 Seconds to Mars...the albums piled up. She briefly winced, shaking her right hand. The scar on her palm was an angry red today, brightening and dimming as the hanging lights in the shop briefly flickered on and off. What was it from again?_

_ Hiccup appeared in front of Anna, scratching his head awkwardly. "Sorry, Anna. I thought we made more this month...but I had to choose between paying the rent or the electricity. You can sell records in the dark, but you can't sell records without a store, right?" Not even offering a sardonic chuckle, he noticed the bundled and tied albums on the sales counter. "Are those for the collection?"_

_ Anna nodded wordlessly, watching him haul the stack of albums towards the front door. Lars was standing there waiting for him, and the larger man easily took the stack of albums under one arm. Hand in hand, the two young men walked out of the store._

_ Several lights in the store clicked off. Anna heard a clatter from the store room, and looked back to see Saffron hauling a microphone stand towards the front door. The short teenager wore a red and green elf outfit, bells on her shoes tinkling with each step. She paused, grinning at Anna. "Thanks for the gig, Miss Anna!"_

_ Offering a wave, Anna watched her newest employee leave, metal feet of the microphone stand dragging as it hit the sidewalk. Wasn't that **her** microphone stand? Oh well._

_ Another click as the store room light went out. Looking around suddenly startled, Anna watched customers head one by one towards the exit, almost as though they were floating. None spoke and none looked at her._

_ When the last customer left, Anna heard a crack. Looking up, she dully noticed the roof had begun to crumble in several places. Long, deep gashes spread from corner to corner frighteningly fast._

_ A blur rushed by Anna. It was Merida, hauling an eight foot tall ladder. She quickly set it up, hustled to the top, and pulled a bucket of cement and spade from her pockets._

**What?**

_ "Don't just stand there, dumbass! Are you gonna let this place fall apart?" Merida grumbled, haphazardly switching between slapping concrete onto the cracks and hopping the ladder up and down the aisles. Anna stood and watched, holding her pulsing right hand to her chest._

_ After a few minutes...or hours, the ladder collapsed with Merida still on it. "Fine." Anna heard her friend's voice, but saw her no more. There was the distinct sound of glass breaking, followed by several more lights shutting off._

_ An island of light surrounded by a sea of darkness. Anna shook her head, blinking several times. Her right hand throbbed in pain, as her legs finally came to life. They rushed her from one end of the sales counter to the other. All was darkness._

_ Her friends had gone. Left her. Maybe she did this to herself._

**No!**

_ The lone light above the sales counter swayed ominously, bright light flickering and browning._

_Frantically, Anna dug through the shelves beneath the counter in the fading light. Microphones, all broken. Albums, scratched and dirty. A quilt with three women on it, torn and faded. Her hand fucking **hurt.**_

_ Something was approaching. Her light dimmed low. The bulb trembled, which Anna somehow felt throughout her body._

_ Suddenly, another light flickered on. Bright. So bright it blinded Anna, searing her eyes. Tears streaking down her cheeks, she opened her mouth to scream, yet no voice came out._

_ The searing light dimmed a bit. Enough for Anna to make out the glowing, radiant bodies of Elsa and Rapunzel. Her sister and her cousin. The first wore a dark blue blazer with a long-sleeved white shirt and black slacks. The latter's orange sundress fluttered on its own. They stood apart from the darkness and ruin of Anna's shop._

_ They approached, feet unmoving. Anna did her best to smile bravely. She raised a heavy hand to greet them when they arrived at the counter, after seemingly taking ten thousand years to travel twenty feet._

_ "Was there somebody here?" Rapunzel asked, turning to Elsa. Her voice reverberated through Anna's head._

_ "I don't know. Whoever it was, they must not have cared much to take care of this place." Elsa's aura grew brighter. Anna staggered backwards. Gritting her teeth, she steadied herself. _

_ The darkness opened beneath her as her light gradually dimmed to nothing. Thrashing violently, she lunged towards Elsa and Rapunzel._

_ The other two women were naked. Naked and radiant. Holding each other. Tenative lips pressing against full, pouty lips. Curves molding together. **Heat radiating.**_

_ Flinging herself against the counter, Anna silently raged against the rising darkness. Black tendrils licked her belly. Twisting around her shoulders and pulling her down. Down._

**Don't leave me!**

_ Elsa and Rapunzel's heads suddenly turned, independent of their bodies. Staring at Anna through golden, glowing eyes lacking pupils. Each slowly reached out a glowing hand towards Anna._

_ Anna desperately stretched her arms back out of the grasp of darkness._

_ Their hands paused, inches from hers. In a frightening rush, they whooshed through her hands effortlessly, pressing against her forehead. Pressing hard._

_ "Kiss me again, Elsie. We're finally alone."_

_ Anna fell into darkness._

Sweaty arms and legs thrashed, violently kicking _Metallica_ pillows and a Van Halen comforter to the floor. Anna let out a guttural cry.

Larry, who had been perched on a nearby artificial log enjoying some of his favorite condensed leaves, flinched at the scream. Startled, he scuttled away at a laborious one mile per hour.

"**Don't leave muuuuuh-**" Eyes shooting open, Anna threw her arms in the air, expecting the ceiling to cave in on her. Several tense moments passed, with the ticking of the clock on her nightstand the only sound. Aside, of course, from the occasional scratching sound Larry's claws made against the wooden floorboards.

Dropping her arms in exhaustion, Anna rolled over, burying her face into the only remaining pillow on her bed. The fabric was cool and refreshing, and she unabashedly rubbed her sweaty face against it. Sweat stains everywhere. Heat **everywhere**. Three thoughts ruled Anna's mind, one immediately following the others.

_What the fuck did I drink?!_

_ **What **the **fuck** did I **drink?!**_

_ Guess I'm not sleeping for the rest of the night._

And so it went. An untroubled sleep only found Anna just as the sun was rising, the day before her sister's birthday.

* * *

_Vinyl for Losers_ was the most crowded it had been in recent memory. Anna looked up through bleary eyes, unable to repress a half-hearted grin at the 'seasonal music' selection Merida and Hiccup had put together. Several couples were chatting animatedly while thumbing through Christmas album classics the likes of _Frank Sinatra_ and _Ella Fitzgerald_. Anna's heart came to life a bit more with each album somebody located, grinned at, and eagerly added to their small pile. _Business is going to be good today. Thank god...and fuck that dream._

Eyes falling back to the shop's checkbook, Anna lazily scrawled out a payment for January's upcoming rent. Tearing it off and stuffing it in an envelope for later, she pleasantly greeted a couple ready to checkout. "That'll be ninety eight dollars and forty five cents, please. _Whitesnake..._a very classy choice. Have a happy holiday season, and we'll see you around!" Anna gave the young man and woman a thumbs up, before the ringing of the front door chime drew her attention.

Several old ladies carefully walked into the store, making sure they didn't snag their canes on the floor displays. Anna made a move to exit the sales counter, but sighed in relief when Saffron **warped** to the front of the store and eagerly greeted them, helping them inside.

"Welcome to our humble little store! As our special guests, is there anything I can personally help you with, today?" All smiles and good cheer, Saffron didn't so much as bat an eyelash when she was handed three fancy hats and directed to put them somewhere safe.

Anna's own smile grew as she lazily rested a cheek against her palm, feeling the tension from the prior night steadily slipping away. She felt so relaxed that she barely noticed Merida tromp by, and it was only when her curly-haired friend made a snide comment that her presence was registered. "Damn, boss. You look like five shots on an hour of sleep...and your smile is kind of creeping me out."

Shrugging, Anna easily replied, "A shitty night's sleep is **always** remedied by a day of watching people getting off on good tunes." Doing a double take at the combination of Merida's snarky raised eyebrows and the ladder she was hefting, Anna quickly continued. "Not like **that**, pervert. And what's up with the ladder...want to climb up on the roof and play some hockey?"

Merida shook her head, giving Anna a knowing grin. "Maybe some other time, **Dante**. We've got a nice little crack over in the back right corner, and my pops would give me shit if he found out I didn't at least patch it."

"Uh huh, hey, I forgot your dad worked...**wait**, we have a **crack?!**" Anna went from calm to freaked in three seconds flat. Hopping the counter in a flash, she hoisted the back end of the ladder onto her shoulder.

Merida blanched, turning in surprise. "Whoa, easy there, killer. What's got you so freaked?"

"Um, nothing. Nope, not a damn thing. I just...there should be somebody to steady the ladder for you. Workplace safety and all that crap." Anna pursed her lips, quickly glancing around the store. _Good, all the lights are still on. For **now**, anyway._ "Hey, how tall is this ladder?"

Leaning back, Merida read the information sticker on the side of the silver-colored climbing apparatus. "It's an eight footer, why?" She started maneuvering her way to the rear of the store, with Anna on her tail.

Shuddering, Anna tightened her hold on the suspicious ladder and glanced around, feeling haunted. She ignored Merida's question, instead merely choosing to reiterate her earlier response. "Yep, **definitely **safer having somebody to steady it for you."

Rolling her eyes as they reached the damaged section of ceiling, Merida quickly set up the ladder and removed a tube of sealant from her belt. While she climbed, she abruptly changed conversation topics. "So, seven o'clock tomorrow night at the planetarium, huh? I hate to say I'm looking forward to what might be the nerdiest birthday party in history...but I've never been to one of those. Planetariums, I mean. Any clue what I should pick up for your sister?"

"Hmm...this is just a shot in the dark, but I bet Elsa would love one of those model rockets. You know, the kind you have to glue together and paint? I think she'd really **dig** that." Anna thought briefly about how Elsa would react, a giddy grin on her face. Suddenly, her grip on the ladder tightened and she spat out a curse.

Merida looked back down in surprise, paused with her trowel pressing sealant against the ceiling crack. "What, are you calling my patch job shitty?"

Grimacing, Anna replied, "Should have saved that idea for **my** present to her." Merida chuckled, offering to return the present suggestion, but Anna insistently demurred. "Don't sweat it...I'll find something else. Something **really awesome**." _But what the hell is it gonna be?!_

* * *

The last customer of the day had just left the record shop, and Anna was idly pushing a broom up and down the aisles. The easy electronica stylings of _Kraftwerk's 'Autobahn'_ meshed well with the simple, relaxing motions of pushing the broom. Anna was so entranced that she didn't notice Hiccup until the broom ran into his foot.

Anna smirked guiltily, noticing her friend clutching a manila folder. "Whoa...sorry there, Hic. Guess I kinda spaced out driving my sweet broom on the…"

"...on the Autobahn. No worries, this is an awesome driving album." Chuckling, Hiccup gingerly handed his boss the folder. Anna arched an inquisitive eyebrow, to which he explained, "It's my present for Elsa. I mean, I'm gonna get it framed, but I feel sort of guilty about regifting this."

Anna opened the folder and her eyes met with a laminated picture. A man stood against the backdrop of some kind of space vehicle, and under one arm he held what looked like a space helmet. There was a name scrawled sloppily in magic marker, and the inscription read '_One small step for man…'._ Anna's eyes went wide, and she nearly dropped the folder. Her jaw dropped. "Is this signed by Neil **fucking** Armstrong?!"

"Well, I don't know if that's his middle name, but yeah." Shifting uncomfortably from his left foot to his right, Hiccup clarified his dilemma. "You know how a lot of kids grow up wanting to become astronauts? Well, when I was eight years old, I went through that phase in, like, a week. The week of my birthday...so my uncle gave this to me as a present." He shrugged, smiling as Anna handed the folder back to him. "It found its way to the bottom of my closet in, like, four days."

Anna gestured wildly, braids flopping in her excitement. "**Really**, dude. I don't think anybody cares about regifting...that is one damn epic present. I **know** Elsa will love it." Restraining a pout, she gave her friend a thumbs up, as he bid her goodbye until the party the next day. _Well, fuck a duck. There's no way I'm gonna be able to top **that**!_

Several minutes of general cleanup later, and Anna was ready to close up shop for the day. She paused for a moment at the front door, adjusting the hanging wreath. Suddenly, the lights on the festive, green and red shrubbery came to life. Anna jerked away, momentarily startled. She took a deep breath, scratching her head awkwardly at the flashing, multi-colored Christmas lights. _Must be six o'clock already...god damn timed lights scared the shit out of me!_

Just then, a haunting voice from behind Anna let out a haunting cackle. "**I am the ghost of Christmas present! Christmas is now Halloween. Boo!**"

Anna threw herself against the locked front door in a panic, squealing and smacking the glass, which caused the door bell to jangle discordantly. She stumbled backwards, dazed, right into something **soft**. "Whu...ghost mugger?"

"Oh honey, I'm sorry." Rapunzel cooed, wrapping her arms securely around Anna's ribcage and feeling her younger cousin's heart pound viciously. "I didn't think I was that scary. I'm not **that** scary, am I, Elsie?"

Elsa chuckled, putting a hand comfortingly on Anna's bicep. "I don't know. Your bedhead this morning was a little bit frightening." Squeezing her sister's arm, Elsa leaned forward, voice laced with concern. "Are you okay, Anna?"

Groaning, Anna turned around in her cousin's arms. "Crappy night's sleep, long day at work, head trauma...I'm feeling just **awesome**." Her heart clenched warmly when Rapunzel cupped her cheeks and pressed a kiss to her irritated forehead. Giggling, Anna retracted her statement apologetically. "Sorry, it's not **that** bad. What brings you two to my neck of the woods?"

A strange, happy blanket of warmth settled on Elsa's skin, and she was quite sure she was blushing while witnessing Rapunzel's first use of Anna as her 'designated kissee'. _Nope, no jealousy there. As long as Anna is okay with it...that feels **nice.**_ "We finished up work early today. Thought of you treating us to dinner a few days ago, so it's our turn now. I mean...if you're free?"

Clasping each of their hands, Anna grinned widely, already feeling the pain on her forehead recede. "I guess I can spare some time for my favorite girls in the whole wide world. What are we in the mood for?" The three of them headed down the sidewalk to Elsa's car, with Anna giving each of their hands another warm squeeze. _Oh, nice. Elsa's medication works on headaches, too!_

* * *

_I'm lying in bed. Wait, no, this isn't my bed. I don't have purple bed sheets. Mine are grey...and they aren't this...**soft.** _

_My hands grasp the top of the sheets. They're drawn up to my chin. I feel the soft texture of each fiber on my skin. My skin. **My skin.**_

_I'm naked. I'm in her bed. Every fiber of this bedspread has touched her body. Her naked body. Does she sleep naked? She strikes me as the sort of person who would. Why am I naked?_

_This is new. Not uncomfortable. Not entirely comfortable, either. But safe. Under her bedsheets and in her bed. Her scent is **everywhere.** But this is good, this is...this is safe. Fabric cannot discern ugliness. Fabric touches without judgement._

_Every nerve is alight. Desire radiates throughout my body. I feel her skin. The skin of my lover. The skin of my friend. The skin of my kin. She touches my body by proxy of silk bedsheets, and I am unafraid. Places I seldom touch because it is wrong. It is wrong and I am wrong. But fabric does not care...my love's fabric. My love._

_So thoroughly intoxicated am I, that I perceive her face above mine. Drawing the cool, comforting sheets to my forehead, I gingerly press my lips to the silk. This sheet is enough. Sheets cannot be disappointed...sheets cannot be disgusted._

_Her fingers brush against mine. I am powerless to fight her desire. Do I want to? She draws back the sheet, revealing my eyes, nose, and mouth. I should flee. She does not want this monster. _

_Yet, she regards me all the same. Always, with a tender, assuring, warm smile. She sees my face every day. Thus, it no longer repels her. I wait, I want. _

_Her lips are warm and inviting on my forehead. I feel no fear, for I am clean. Has she made me clean? I desire more. **More**._

_Feather soft kisses press against my cheeks. My nose scrunches at the lightest touch of lips. She smiles. She laughs. Laughs with her entire body. The subtle reverberations rustle the bedsheet. They drag slowly, lightly over my body. My nipples are stiff, and a maddening heat has claimed me._

_The bedsheet is drawn to my collar. My imperfections, they glow with a black fire. Yet, she sees only my lips. Third only to my heart and mind in the weight of their sins._

_No._

_No, don't._

_For **your **sake, don't._

_You don't heed my warnings. You never do. Did I ever really **want** you to?_

_Your lips press against mine. And for the first time...you are not tenative._

_Lust. Noun. Intense sexual desire or appetite._

_Disgust. Noun. Repugnance caused by something offensive._

_A proper definition requires two things: words describing a state, and the experience of the state._

_I have been instructed in the example of disgust. **I** am the example of disgust. I disgust the world, therefore I am disgusting. _

_Do I not disgust her? Are my lips not loathsome? _

_Her lips are not disgusting. They taste faintly of oranges. Oranges and love. She pulls away and I am instantly saddened...left wanting._

_She smiles. She smiles...and I **live.** Have I been taught wrong?_

_My eyes hesitantly travel downward. Her skin is **radiant**. Her body is...similar to my own. Similar peaks and valleys. Heat pools in my belly. My toes curl, and all at once the bedsheet is entirely too constricting._

_But I need it. It protects me and it does not judge._

_She casts her eyes downwards. She **is** the bedsheet. The bedsheet **is** her._

_The bedsheet is no more. I am naked, laid bare, and all my secrets are known to her. My flaws are hers to judge. _

_I await her sentence._

_She kisses me._

_She kisses me because I am ugly._

_She kisses me despite the fact that I am ugly._

_She kisses me...and my ugliness ceases._

_She kisses me, and with each kiss...she tells me I never was ugly._

_Her body presses against mine. She is **soft.** She is **supple**. I sink into the mattress and she sinks with me. We sink together. She teaches me...**shows **me. I am not disgusting...I am beautiful. My love...is beautiful._

_I melt into her, yet she does not care. I melt into her...and this is love._

* * *

Elsa's eyes shot open suddenly, and her mind supplied her with only one thought. _Sweaty._ Her chest heaved and she pushed the thick, warm comforter down to her knees. A faint, V-shaped sweat stain framed the space between her collarbone and the space between her breasts.

_I dreamt of something soft. Soft and warm and...and...I am extremely **wet**._ Elsa rubbed her thighs together self consciously. They were slick...slick and sticky. A dark blush covered her face, and her hands, which had been prying against the elastic waistband of her sleep pants, **immediately** withdrew. _I need a shower. Right **now.**_

Bolting from her bed, Elsa's bare feet hit the floor and took her to the bathroom with all due haste. When she passed Rapunzel's bedroom, the perpetually open door allowed her to catch a brief glimpse of her slumbering cousin. Tousled brown hair against deep purple blankets and pillows gave way to the gentle slope of a bare shoulder and bicep. _That purple bedsheet. She's naked under there._

A rather undignified gurgle leapt from Elsa's throat, setting her face alight with a fierce blush. She flung herself into the bathroom, yanking on the cold water knob with such ferocity that it nearly popped right off. Three seconds later and she was completely naked, shivering in the alarmingly refreshing shower. Her teeth chattered as the frigid water ran in rivulets down her back. _Don't turn around, you should turn around, don't turn around, oh god oh god oh **fuck-**_

"**Hnngh!**" Elsa squealed, turning and letting the icy spray drench her from top to bottom. The water acted as a harsh cleansing, washing away her sweat and stickiness while leaving only damp, frigid skin in its wake.

However, as the cold water continued its relentless onslaught, there were three memories it could not wash away. Purple sheets, soft skin, and beauty. _Oh...those purple sheets. I want to **feel** them._

For Elsa, sleep was a long time in returning that night.

* * *

"Can I open my eyes **now?**" Elsa stumbled as she took Rapunzel's hand and stepped out of the car. Tripping slightly, she fell forward and bumped against her girlfriend's shoulder. Elsa blushed a bit more when she heard a light chuckle. "This smells suspiciously like a surprise party. Are you **sure** Anna isn't going to jump out from behind a corner, dressed up as a sloth?"

Placing a steadying hand against the small of Elsa's back, Rapunzel lightly clasped her right hand with the older woman's and slowly led her through the parking lot. "We're almost there, Elsie, I promise. And you have my word that Anna isn't dressed up as anything **funny**." After instructing Elsa to step up onto the curb at the proper time, Rapunzel breathlessly whispered, "Okay...open your eyes."

Elsa's breath was immediately stalled. She took several gasping gulps of air, while taking in the place that Rapunzel had brought her to for a **nice, quiet** birthday dinner. "The California Academy of Sciences. They...they have a planetarium here." Momentarily awestruck, Elsa's eyes drank in the lit up, futuristic looking building. Low swooping arches, an abundance of wall-sized windows, and a sloping roof which effortlessly combined greenery with multiple telescopes. "This is so...**cool.**"

Grinning widely at her girlfriend's amazed reaction, Rapunzel gently tugged her hand. "Let's go, nerdface. There's a special show at seven o'clock that has **your **name on it."

Elsa regarded her cousin with a confused stare. "A special show...for me?"

Rapunzel nodded, and as they approached the front doors, one swung open. "Oh, and it looks like your other escort is here!" the brunette mumbled sweetly, trading knowing waves with Anna.

The redhead held the door open, raising a hand in welcoming the two young women. "Nice night for a little stargazing, huh? Happy birthday, Elsa." Anna's warm voice swept through her sister's surprised mind, wrapping her in a blanket of love.

"Anna." Elsa's voice was husky and trembling as she drew the other woman into a tender embrace. After a few moments, she drew away, and allowed Anna and Rapunzel to lead her into the lobby. They took care of checking in with the security guard on duty, and it was only after several more minutes of walking that Elsa realized they were there after hours. "How...I didn't think places like this were open for private events. Much less **after hours** private events?" She looked back and forth, cluelessly, between Anna and Rapunzel.

Anna shrugged, squeezing the crook of Elsa's elbow in her own. "It wasn't easy...you're right, too. They don't normally do this kind of thing."

"Luckily, you found yourself a good **friend** who had some connections with the San Francisco University's science department." Rapunzel added, glancing around the dimly lit hallway the three of them had just turned down.

The walls were littered with large, framed images of space shuttles, capsules, and moon rovers. Anna and Rapunzel tried and failed at concealing adoring giggles and sighs while witnessing Elsa's reactions. The blonde woman's head constantly turned this way and that, an awed grin playing at her lips. "So cool...**so** cool…" That became Elsa's mantra for the rest of the evening.

At length, the three young women arrived at a set of double doors. Above the doors, hung a blue and white lit sign which read '_Planetarium_'. Elsa **lunged** for the door, but was restrained by her escorts momentarily. She looked down, blushing bashfully. "Sorry...I'm **excited**."

Rapunzel shook her head briefly, swearing that her girlfriend's **adorable antics** were going to make the brunette pass out. By the blush and cheeky grin Anna wore, it was obvious she felt similarly. "I know we said we wouldn't do anything...but your birthday is more important than Christmas." Rapunzel gave Elsa's hand a tender squeeze, smiling knowingly. "We love you, nerdface."

"We love you...**so much.** And we're just so damn...proud of you. And...aww, fuck it. Get in there and make the scene!" Anna scratched the back of her head awkwardly, coughing in an attempt to hide some of the emotion in her voice. Nodding with a shy smile, Elsa stepped forward, and opened the double doors.

"**Surprise!**" Despite the blonde woman's mental preparation, she was still taken aback at the intensity of her friends' shouts. Everybody was gathered around a large, circular table, which was packed with presents. Merida and Saffron were off to the side, slowly pushing a cart with the **largest cake** Elsa had ever seen. They grinned and waved at the blonde woman.

Elsa balked momentarily, overwhelmed by all of the attention. By all of the love. She waved hesitantly at the boisterous group, briefly unsure who to greet first. Thankfully, Anna and Rapunzel came up behind her and gently took her by the elbows, leading her over to the group of people who she was rapidly beginning to call friends of her own.

* * *

After Elsa had accepted everybody's warm greetings and well-wishes, Anna quieted the group down for a moment. Merida looked as though she was about to riot, cupping her hands and blowing them in an attempt to warm them back up after having helped to push out the ice cream cake freezer cart. Saffron, however, seemed to have no such difficulties. The teenager wore an earsplitting grin while retrieving plates and silverware from a drawer on the freezer cart.

"Okay, you bunch of lovable crazies! We'll do cake first, presents second, and then a **special** surprise afterwards." Anna turned to her sister, holding out a blue-handled knife with a red button on it. Placing it in Elsa's hands, Anna said, "The red button heats it up, so it'll cut easier. I hope you still like...mint chocolate chip?"

Elsa took the knife from the redhead, drawing her into a tight hug. "It's still my **favorite**." Anna didn't even try to hide her dopey smile, grasping handfuls of her sister's purple blouse in her hands.

After several attempts at operating the heated knife, Elsa discovered, much to Anna's chagrin, that it was broken. The redhead blushed bashfully, while Elsa gratefully handed the knife off to Kristoff. After several ungraceful smacks of the sharp end of the knife prompted Merida to make a sarcastic comment about 'hacking away at ice', the cake finally began to break apart and thaw. Pieces of cake, large and small, were distributed among the group of friends, who then claimed a section of reclinable cushioned seats in the circular observatory.

A short while later, Rapunzel asked for a volunteer to bring the presents to Elsa one at a time. Saffron jumped up to volunteer so quickly that she toppled right over the metal railing separating the seats from the middle stage. "Looks like you win the job, short stuff." the brunette chuckled, taking back her seat next to her girlfriend.

One by one, Saffron read off the names on the gifts, and delivered them to the birthday girl. When the teenager arrived at Kristoff's gift to her, she exclaimed, "This present is from Kristoff...and holy crap is it ever heavy!" The blonde foreman chuckled, standing up to offer her a hand, but she politely waved him off. Step by laborious step, Saffron managed to get the large, rectangular present over to the floor in front of Elsa's feet. Kristoff had trailed her nervously the entire way, just in case the threw her back out.

"Here you...go...okay I need a minute here…" Saffron wheezed, flopping down on the floor and watching Elsa carefully remove the wrapping paper.

"I honestly have no idea what…" Elsa had begun to say, but as the wrapping paper came off, she was even **more** confused. Beneath the paper was a concrete and stucco brick, tinted blue. The birthday girl pursed her lips thoughtfully. "I swear I've seen this before. Wait...isn't this the same kind of brick we're using on the lobby walls in the music store?"

Kristoff chuckled, leaning over as he grasped the sides of the brick. "That's right. I, uh...I spoke with the franchise manager. You know, when you were out of town. I convinced him to put **this** at the lobby's cornerstone." Grunting, he hefted the large brick up to the railing, holding it steady for Elsa to read.

"March 2016. Madtown Music. Designed and engineered by Elsa Arendelle and associates." Elsa's voice choked up at the end, and she rubbed at the corners of her eyes happily. "Kristoff...you're more than just an associate. I hope you know that by now." The blonde man chuckled, nodding kindly, and after he set the brick down he shared a warm hug with his architect. After they parted, Elsa raised an amused eyebrow. "March 2016, huh? Well, now it's written in stone. We'd best not disappoint, I suppose." The two of them shared knowing grins, while Saffron, who was mostly recovered, trotted back to the circular table to retrieve the next gift.

"This next one is from Hiccup. It's rectangular, flat, and feels like a square frisbee. Should we find out if it flies?" Saffron grinned widely, tilting the present back and forth between her hands. Hiccup offered the rambunctious teenager a queasy smile, shaking his head insistently. She shrugged, giving him a playful wink, before handing it over to Elsa. She made quick, neat work of unwrapping the gift.

"Oh, this is a nice picture of...oh. Oh my **god**." Elsa's jaw dropped, and her hands trembled as they clutched the framed picture of Neil Armstrong. "I can't accept this. I can't accept this!" Flustered by the generous gift, Elsa tried to stand up and return the picture to Hiccup, but each time she leaned forward, Anna and Rapunzel gently nudged her back into her seat.

Hiccup shook his head, leaning against Lars' shoulder. "I assure you, you really can. You'll give it a better home than I did, and from what Anna tells me, you'll appreciate it a great deal more." After Elsa's jaw finished flapping uselessly, she managed to eke out an overwhelmed 'thank you', being careful when she set the autographed picture on the seat behind her for safekeeping.

The party wore on, and several more presents were distributed. Elsa blushed profusely as she received each one, uncomfortable with how thoughtfully her relatively new friends were treating her. Midway through opening Merida's present, Elsa looked down in her lap and was surprised to see her empty plate with another piece of cake on it. She glanced quickly between Anna and Rapunzel, although both young women were busying themselves with picking up the wrapping paper around her feet and putting it into a trash bag.

At length, Saffron made a grand showing of approaching the group while holding a present. She cradled it reverently, as though it was a valuable treasure. "The final present of the night!" The raven haired girl cooed appreciatively as she read the tag. "From Anna and Rapunzel, with all the love in the universe."

Both young women gently squeezed Elsa's shoulders, and she gave them a watery smile in return. "Thank you for today." With the utmost care, Elsa unwrapped their joint present, withdrawing another framed picture. Eyes scanning the placard on the bottom, Elsa's lips mouthed part of the inscription silently, before she clapped a hand over her mouth. "You...you named a **star** after me?!"

Anna coughed bashfully, tucking several stray strands of hair behind her ear. "We got it kind of late. It's a package deal, and there should be cool stuff like star charts and a star name dictionary coming in the mail next week…"

"You named a **star** after me!" Elsa interrupted her sister joyfully, throwing her arms around the redhead and drawing her close. A happy tear slid down Elsa's cheek, as she nuzzled her face against Anna's neck.

_Wow. I'd buy you a star every day if I get **this** kind of reaction._ Anna blushed hotly, returning her sister's enthusiastic embrace. Elsa's touch somehow made up for the as yet lackluster Christmas season...and then some.

Rapunzel giggled, winking at Anna. "I think we chose right, huh? So, how about it, professor nerdface? What can you tell us about your very own star?"

Elsa sighed, leaning against Rapunzel comfortably. The brunette gasped, cheeks darkening at her usually overly cautious girlfriend's public display of affection. _Maybe I'll push my luck...just a tiny bit._ Swallowing thickly, Rapunzel gingerly wrapped an arm around Elsa's waist, reveling in the warmth the older woman was radiating.

Biting her lip, Elsa relaxed into her girlfriend's embrace and read the inscription aloud. "Star name. Elsa. Part of a trinary star system located...oh! Oh my. Did you two **know** this was part of a trinary system?"

Anna shrugged, mimicking Rapunzel's actions. The redhead chuckled nervously, wringing her hands together. "Yeah...I didn't really understand much about what the website told me. Is a trinary system...is it an evil star or something?" Rapunzel barked out a laugh, patting Anna's hand good naturedly as the freckled young woman blushed.

"No, it's...it's a part of a three star group. They orbit each other. Each one's gravity affects the other two. They're…well, there aren't a whole lot of these that we know of." Elsa's mind drifted automatically to the two bright, warm centers of her life, and she shivered pleasantly. _Just like my two stars...that's what the both of you are to me_. Holding each woman's hand, Elsa bit her bottom lip and bit back more tears that threatened to fall. "The two most important people in my life. You both support me and...I'm going to shut up now, because if I keep talking I know I'll start to cry. **Thank you.**" Lips trembling, Elsa grunted softly when Anna latched onto her, grinning widely. Rapunzel's embrace on her from the rear tightened, and the blonde woman thanked her **lucky stars** for the love she did have.

* * *

Elsa paced back and forth in the darkened planetarium, laser pointer at the ready. The panoramic ceiling glowed, projecting a flawless night sky illuminated by countless stars. Her party guests sat in rapt attentiveness, eyes glued to the ceiling and ears tuned to their friend's words.

Well, Mulan and Saffron at least were poised at their seats, greedily drinking in the knowledge Elsa was putting forth. Anna, Rapunzel, Chelsea, and Kristoff were all fully reclined in their seats, lazily enjoying the impromptu astronomy lesson. The blonde foreman had split the remainder of the ice cream cake with Merida, who was unabashedly snoring while draped between two chairs. Hiccup had his attetion divided between Elsa's lecture, and fastidiously trying to clean Lars' messy cake-covered face. Apparently, the bassist had some difficulty eating cake in the dark.

"Now, then…" Elsa continued, grinning like a kid in a candy store as she easily operated the complicated projector remote to change the view from a starlit sky to an image of the Milky Way galaxy, "...does anybody know what's at the center of our galaxy?"

Saffron's hair exploded into the air with such force her entire body rocked. As per the norm, she didn't wait for Elsa to call on her before blurting out, "The **biggest** black hole in the history of everything!"

"Who let the kid have three pieces of cake...oh god...who let **me** have three…" Merida groaned, clutching her stomach pitifully as she yanked Kristoff's jacket over her head.

While Elsa happily continued her astronomy lesson, aided helpfully by her two eager friends, Rapunzel was wavering from side to side in her seat. Her eyelids drooped, and her head began to nod. Dimly, she was aware of a hand on her left shoulder, before finding herself firmly pulled against somebody's chest.

"Don't let the teacher catch you sleeping in class...she might give you detention." Anna giggled quietly, tucking Rapunzel's head beneath her chin while gently rocking the sleepy brunette.

Turning her head and pressing her nose against Anna's clavicle, Rapunzel took a deep breath and shivered pleasantly at the scent of her younger cousin, which somehow always reminded her of dandelions and autumn leaves. "No problem...I like staying after class with the teacher anyway." Feeling Anna's chest rumble from a laugh, Rapunzel woke up a bit. _Whoops...ease off the innuendos there, Corona._ "Sorry. Just been busy at work...so tired these last few days, you know?"

"I know. You two are working really hard...and you make such a good team, working together." Anna sighed, idly tousling her cousin's wayward locks. "How's the tree holding up against the kitties?"

Smirking, Rapunzel's eyes lazily followed the red dot of the laser pointer as Elsa moved it to and fro. "They're behaving. We still have the gates up, but they might come down for Christmas morning. Can't really have the whole 'presents under the tree' thing when there's a wall between you and the tree, can you?"

Anna nodded again, pursing her lips. "Yeah. It is a really nice looking tree." She bit her bottom lip, shoulders slumping in dejection. She didn't think Rapunzel noticed, but the brunette's attention was drawn.

"Hey. Come stay the night with us for Christmas Eve." Rapunzel turned her head, meeting her younger cousin's curious stare. It wasn't so much a request as it was an order.

"But you guys probably have plans Christmas morning, and I have to go in early to the shop to set up for the party, and we normally do the…" The remainder of Anna's excuse list was cut off in a mumbled jumble when Rapunzel's hand covered the redhead's mouth.

"Shush. I know depression when I see it. I've **lived** it." Eyes softening, Rapunzel removed her hand from Anna's mouth and placed two fingers on the younger woman's chin, eliciting a rosy blush from her. The brunette's next words were a hushed whisper. "When was the last time you woke up in the same place as Elsa on Christmas morning?"

Anna blinked rapidly several times, lower lip quivering. "Fine. Okay, fine." Her voice cracked, and there was a glassy sheen to her eyes, but she held Rapunzel's gaze with a determined stare of her own. "You're not gonna make me cry with that, Punzie."

Rapunzel smiled impishly, giving Anna a knowing wink. "Maybe not with that, but I'm also requiring you to bring your Charlie Brown Christmas tree along. It needs some more love, too. We've got **plenty** to go around."

Anna tried to be nonchalant in her shrug. "Well, it **was** gonna be just me and some egg nog rum…"

Smiling wickedly while she squeezed her younger cousin's bicep, Rapunzel replied challengingly, "You go right on ahead and bring **that**, too."


	39. Chapter 39

The evening was wearing on, and even Saffron and Mulan's enthusiasm was waning. Elsa kept talking a mile a minute, however, animatedly waving her hands while brandishing the laser pointer. Merida, Chelsea, Hiccup, and Lars had already politely excused themselves, as it was nearing 11 o'clock and the planetarium was a bit of a drive from the city. Rapunzel looked around briefly, before giving her girlfriend a short, gently amused wave.

"And that's why, when you're looking out into space, you're actually looking back...oh. Oh my...I didn't realize it was so late." Elsa blinked several times, looking around as though she'd just awoke from a trance. Setting the laser pointer down with a small pout, she reached for the switch on the projector. "Sorry to have taken up so much of your time...this really was a wonderful...**wonderful** surprise."

Rapunzel groaned, feeling her firm stance crumble at Elsa's pitiful face. "Hey, hey...alright, one more astronomically awesome story, okay?" Elsa looked around, eyes meeting with the encouraging stares of her friends. Anna's hands were pressed together in front of her chin, and she clapped expectantly, a wistful smile on her face.

"Okay. I can...let's see." Elsa pursed her lips for a long moment. _Where's a good place to finish up?_ For some reason, the blonde woman's eyes kept returning to her sister. Elbows on knees, eyes to the ceiling, full of questions. _Full of questions every time. I wonder if._ Thoughts trailing off, Elsa looked up at the projected night sky. She didn't pick up the laser pointer, instead choosing to merely clasp her hands behind her back. "I know somebody who used to love tracing constellations in the sky. We...they would listen to my, let's face it, usually boring astronomy talks like it was the most amazing thing in the world." Elsa sniffled, brushing a finger against the corner of her right eye, while smiling fondly. "Their favorite constellation was Gemini."

_Gemini. Gemini._ "Gemini…" Anna's eyes grew wide as she reclined further in her seat. The redhead's vision grew fuzzy, and a torrent of memories flooded through the synapses in her brain. Elsa's voice grew dim, and yet...Anna's mental picture of her sister was clear. **Crystal** clear.

Hauling another comforter out of the large, black trash bag, Elsa dutifully brushed away the handful of leaves which the gentle night breeze had blown into their sitting space. A thin, oversized blue mattress rested in a wooded clearing, surrounded by small piles of leaves, and encircled by evenly spaced rocks. The blonde teenager carefully unfurled the thick blanket, covering the entire mattress, as well as its occupant.

Loud, insistent snores came from the lump beneath the comforter. Elsa snorted mirthfully, adjusting the two pillows, before drawing back the comforter. Anna's head and shoulders emerged, braids undone and hair resembling a lion's mane. "Hmm. I didn't know there was a lion stargazing tonight." Elsa's wry grin was met by a messy raspberry from her sister, who beckoned underneath the comforter impatiently.

"Come on, come on. It's too cold for this lion to scratch, anyway!" Anna held up the blanket just long enough for Elsa to crawl beneath its protective warmth. Two heads quickly came to rest against soft pillows, cheeks growing rosier by the minute from the mid-November chill.

Folding her hands behind her head, Elsa's eyes drifted to the cloudy patches in the night sky which represented the swirling bands of the Milky Way galaxy. "Right, then. You've got a geography test tomorrow, so tonight's lesson is only half an hour, okay?" Anna let out a displeased grumble, to which her sister chuckled heartily. Faint puffs of white escaped Elsa's pale lips. "Fine, forty five minutes. But I don't think you'll get tested on anything off of this planet."

Anna shrugged, squirming beneath the comforter until she was snugly tucked in. "Shh, Elsie. No talking about boring Earth stuff when we're on the rocket ship."

"Yes, space commander. So then...I'd ask where you want to start, but I think I know the Thursday drill by now." Smiling warmly, Elsa turned her head to share a meaningful glance with her sister. Anna's unruly hair covered her entire pillow, sticking up comically in several places. "Gemini?"

Proud grin displaying a missing front tooth, Anna ungracefully flopped over to Elsa's pillow, giving her sister a faceful of ginger hair. "Gemini mission is a go!"

Elsa coughed and spluttered indignantly, brushing the fiery locks out of her face and studiously ignoring the way they tickled her nose and cheeks. Chuckling dryly, she deadpanned, "Oh no, space debris are heading for the ship!"

Anna stuck her arm up out from the blanket, pointing a finger to the sky. "Pow! Bang! Zap zap zap! Rocks cleared, mission is a go!" She turned to Elsa, flashing her cocky, toothless grin. "Nothing gets in the way of me and my science officer."

Coughing awkwardly, Elsa redirected her attention to the sky. "Gemini is made up of eighty five stars, and it's one of the original forty eight constellations that the second century astronomer Ptolemy wrote about. What does Gemini mean in Latin?"

"Twins." Anna's eyes were riveted to the night sky, watching her sister's slender, pale hand as it lazily traced shapes in the dark.

"Twins, yes. Greek mythology named them Castor and Pollux, which are the two largest stars in the group." Elsa shivered as she felt Anna wriggle closer to her. A strong hand clasped hers beneath the blanket, chubby fingers interlocking with her own. "H...how many Castors does a star. I mean...uh...Castor isn't just one star. You know?" Letting out several little coughs, Elsa shook her head gently. "How many stars make up Castor?"

The cold night breeze continued to rustle through the treetops above, ensuring the two sisters stayed bundled up tight beneath the blanket. Sometimes, forty five minutes could last forever.

Anna blinked several times, turning just in time to see Rapunzel shoot an impressed grin her way. "Six stars?! How the heck did you know the answer to **that?**"

Shaking her head briefly, the redhead glanced around, noticing that all eyes were on hers. As were Elsa's, although hers were a confounding combination of love and...sadness? Incredulity?

Speaking slowly, yet truthfully, as Anna didn't have the presence of mind to make up a story, she muttered, "I had an astronomy lesson a long time ago." Eyes opening wider than she'd ever felt them open before, Anna lightly touched the scar on her scalp. _There's no pain._ She turned slowly to Rapunzel, bottom lip quivering and eyebrows knitting.

Sensing distress from the redhead, Rapunzel reached out and gently took Anna by the shoulders. "You just...you just **remembered** something, didn't you?"

Glancing quickly to her left and right, followed by a long, wistful stare at the projected night sky, Anna was taken aback when Elsa was suddenly at her side. Lithe, pale hands clasped one of her own, her older sister's eyes moving rapidly over her face searchingly. "Tell me...**tell me** you remember?" The blonde's whisper was frantic and raspy.

Corners of her mouth rapidly contorting between a smile and a frown, Anna softly blurted out, "I was the space commander. You were the...the **science officer**." Hot tears finally slid down her cheeks as both young women embraced her. Elsa's hands tightly grasped the fabric of her sister's hoodie, squeezing her tightly. Anna's eyes opened again, tears falling freely. Eyes wide open, seeing clearly, one fully formed memory.

From start to finish, there was no pain. Smiling gratefully despite her tears, Anna hoarsely whispered, "It didn't hurt. **It didn't hurt.**"

* * *

The party quickly wound down afterwards, with Kristoff and Saffron staying behind to help clean up. The blonde foreman was kind enough to take a few pictures of Elsa, sitting between Anna and Rapunzel, before they left for the night. The two young women had offered to give the redhead a drive home, but Anna politely demurred, claiming she just wanted to have a nice, night-sky walk home.

"I've got a new memory...I think I want to spend some time by myself, just getting to know it again." Elsa had shivered when she heard her sister's response. _I'm **so** incredibly grateful that Anna has another memory back. I just...I don't remember everything we talked about that night._ A chill had run through the blonde woman's arms at the thought of their once-upon-a-time shared feelings. _I don't know **what** I'll do if Anna remembers._ The mere thought weighed heavily on Elsa's mind for the remainder of the evening...at least until a different idea took root in her mind.

Motoko pressed her body against Elsa's calf, sliding up against her repeatedly with a contented purr. The blonde woman stepped sideways in small, shuffling motions, while holding her framed star chart up to the wall. "Here? No...maybe a little bit more to the right."

"Sweetie, what do you say we…" Rapunzel's voice trailed off when she poked her head out from the bathroom, noticing her girlfriend holding what she'd declared to be the most amazing birthday present in history on the corner wall, right next to the front door. "No. No no no, if the door's open, you won't even be able to see your star from there!" Shrugging on a purple bathrobe, legs still soaking wet, Rapunzel quickly walked over to the dining room table. She carefully unhooked the twenty four inch by eighteen inch framed picture of her three cats, nodding her head in the direction of the now empty space.

Elsa pursed her lips, clutching the framed star chart to her chest with a guilty grimace. "No...I mean, those are your **babies.** This is wonderful, but it doesn't need a place as prominent as over the kitchen table." Shoulders slumping when Rapunzel beckoned her over, Elsa begrudgingly brought the picture to her girlfriend.

"You know I've got four more pictures of those brats hanging around here." Rapunzel moved the picture of her cats under her right arm, while pressing her left hand gently against Elsa's back. "This isn't just my place any more. This is our place...our **home.** It's time you started staking your claim on some of this prime real estate...and I'm not just talking about **this.**" Sweeping an arm down the length of her body in demonstration, Rapunzel chuckled and smiled tenderly when Elsa blushed. The blonde woman quickly hung up her birthday present, and immediately afterwards stepped back to admire it with her girlfriend.

"It **does** look nice there." Elsa admitted begrudgingly, biting her lower lip and wringing her hands together before admitting something else to Rapunzel. "So, I did something silly."

Eyebrows raised in interest, Rapunzel nudged her girlfriend's shoulder playfully. "I **love** silly. Do tell."

"I, ah...well, I thought my star could use a little company." Finding herself at a loss for words, Elsa shoved several pieces of paper into Rapunzel's free hand. The blonde woman stared studiously at the ground.

Rapunzel's eyes scanned the pieces of paper, silently mouthing key words. "Trinary...you...you **bought** the other two stars?"

"And named them after you and Anna." Shrugging in embarrassment, Elsa leaned against Rapunzel and nuzzled the shorter woman's damp hair affectionately. _She smells like strawberries_. "I just...I didn't want to be all alone out there in space. Anyway, who knows what kind of weirdo might have named either of those other stars if I didn't claim them first?"

Grinning cheekily, Rapunzel let out a pleased sigh. "So...you're saying, you **claimed** us?" A few heated, unintelligible stammers tumbled out of Elsa's mouth, before Rapunzel squeezed her hand and grinned good-naturedly. "I get it. It's very...**romantic** of you. I won't say anything to Anna, either. It's one of her Christmas presents too, I'm guessing?" Smiling impishly, Rapunzel's mind performed a sing-song celebration. _I got a Christmas present early!_

Elsa nodded affirmatively, pausing to let out a sleepy yawn. Scratching idly at her tank top straps, she muttered, "Well, it's been a long...and **wonderful **day, but I think it's just about sleep time."

Sighing dramatically, Rapunzel nudged her girlfriend's shoulder one last time. "If you say so. Back to the grind for a few more days, and then...Christmas!" Clutching her cat family photo, Rapunzel turned to head into the living room, but was stopped by a gentle tug on her bathrobe. She turned, staring at Elsa expectantly.

"Hey! So, um. Here's a thought. Suggestion. Idea, I mean." Elsa's eyebrows knitted furiously as a fresh blush spread across her cheeks. She kept pinching the end of her girlfriend's bathrobe insistently between her thumb and forefinger, while managing to glance at Rapunzel as **indirectly** as possible. "Maybe...maybe tonight. What would you say to. I mean, maybe as one more present for me. Not that you haven't already given me so many wonderful things! Now I'm going to sound selfish…" Pouting, Elsa's shoulders slumped and she swayed her head back and forth in dismay.

Rapunzel followed her girlfriend's stilted speech and embarrassed mannerisms as best as she should, before it finally struck her. _Oh my **god**, she wants to sleep with me tonight! Well, not **sleep** sleep, but sleep sleep **sleep**. In the **same bed!** Okay okay, **don't** freak out. Play it cool._ The cracking voice and one octave higher tone that tumbled from Rapunzel's throat was anything **but** cool. "If you're asking if we can share a bed tonight...should it be yours or mine?"

"**Yours**." Elsa blurted out, feeling the warmth in her cheeks melt through her entire body. "I just...oh, god **damn it**. You know why I feel dumb?"

Rapunzel's sympathetic eyes finally met Elsa's, and the brunette took her free hand once more. "Because this is new and...intimidating?"

Shrugging helplessly, Elsa replied, "It **is** new...but at the same time, it's **not.** We've shared a bed before. But never...like **this.** Like...**romantically**, just the two of us."

Squeezing her girlfriend's hand tenderly, Rapunzel did her best to convey gentle assurance. "I'm not going to try anything. You'll have your side and I'll have mine." Her heart hammered feverishly against her ribcage. _Elsa...in my bed. Sleeping **together.** God damn, I'm creeping on her so **hard** right now. Shut up, Corona!_

"I know. I trust you...so much." An electric chill shot up Elsa's spine, the heady scent of strawberry shampoo invading her senses once more. _I want to share a life with you...and that **includes** a bed._

"My bed is all yours." Rapunzel squeaked hotly, feeling her girlfriend's hand tense up.

Cringing sheepishly, Elsa muttered, "I said that out loud...didn't I?" A hesitant nod in response only bolstered the blonde woman's fragile confidence. "Well, I...I **mean** it. A life, a bed...**many things**. So many things I want to share with you."

* * *

Elsa's eyes were locked on her mirror image in the bathroom, wrist moving up and down mechanically as she mindlessly scrubbed her teeth. Her left hand rested palm-down on the sink counter, arm tensed while her mind counted each up-down brushing motion. _Eighty-two, eighty-three, eighty-four, eighty-one._ Blinking rapidly, the blonde woman cursed, bits of toothpaste flying from her mouth and into the sink.

_Damnit, now I have to start again._ Three brushes into her new hundred count, a sharp pain swelled in Elsa's gums, causing her to drop her toothbrush. Sighing, Elsa's gums appeared puffy and red in the mirror. _Now this is just overkill. _She checked her fingernails for the fourth time that evening, noting bitterly that they were disappointingly perfect.

Elsa carefully wiped her mouth on the embroidered purple hand towel, releasing a shaky breath into the fuzzy fabric. _Stop stalling. _She pictured Rapunzel beneath the sheets. Those purple sheets. Those purple sheets pressed against her body. _Does Punzie sleep in the nude?!_

Elsa pinched her cheeks in flustered frustration, hiking up her loose sweatpants and retying the drawstring. Several deep, unsteady breaths later, and she shut the light out and left the bathroom.

Meanwhile, Rapunzel was comfortably underneath the covers. But based on the clamminess of her hands and the nausea in her belly, this was decidedly the most **uncomfortable** she'd ever felt in her own bed. _Do I have too many pillows? Maybe I should scoot over a little more._ Groaning, the brunette reached over and turned down the sheets a bit more on what she hoped would be her girlfriend's regular side of the bed.

Rapunzel tried to swallow, but found her mouth alarmingly dry. The dull sound of the bathroom door closing forced a gasp out of her, and she found herself sinking further beneath the sheets. _Oh my **god**, she's gonna think you're scared of her! Sit up, you weirdo!_ Cringing, Rapunzel shuffled against the pillows behind her slightly. Her moist tongue failed to sufficiently wet lips which felt like a desert, all cracked and dry. Quickly leaning over, she grasped her usual bedside glass of water in a trembling hand, taking a tenative sip before putting it back down.

"Hi." Elsa's timid voice caused Rapunzel to jerk her head towards the door in surprise. Her girlfriend was leaning in through the doorway, both hands firmly clasping the door handle. The hallway behind Elsa was dark, and suddenly the lone light on Rapunzel's nightstand seemed entirely too dim.

Rapunzel reached across the bed, gently patting the light purple mattress cover. _No, dummy, don't do it **suggestively!**_ She yanked her hand back to her chest, cringing. "I hope my bed's not too soft for you. I have some back problems and...and it's good support." Swallowing thickly, Rapunzel stared down at her lap, face flustered. _I guess this is what happens when I don't have sex for a...long time. I fucking forget how to talk to anybody._ Gingerly looking back up, the brunette flinched when she noticed Elsa had sat down in bed next to her. Rapunzel's heart twisted sweetly. _But this isn't just anybody...this is **Elsa.**_

"I didn't know you had back problems. Is it really safe for you to be riding a skateboard?" Elsa's eyebrows knit in worry, and Rapunzel found herself lulled back into a lying down position.

Shaking her head, the brunette stared up at the ceiling. "It's not so bad. I don't know why I said that." Rapunzel looked over and met her girlfriend's considerate stare. "It's probably because you asking to sleep here with me...it means **a lot.** I don't want to scare you off." Rapunzel's voice was low and tremulous, her eyes darting between Elsa and the closed door.

"I **am **scared...but not of you." Carefully arranging her green pillows, Elsa shuffled her legs underneath the comforter and slowly drew it up to her belly. "I don't really know what I want...how I feel. Other than I want to be with you." Elsa clasped her hands together loosely, sliding them between the pillow and her cheek. "Even if you sleep naked." Her body sank into the feathery softness of the mattress, causing her eyelids to flutter pleasantly.

Every fiber of Rapunzel's being cried out for her to reach across the expanse of sheets and touch her girlfriend. Embrace her. Hold her close. "I'm not gonna lie. I **really** want to touch you. But I want you to feel safe and comfortable **more**...so I promise I'll be a good girl." Grinning proudly, the brunette couldn't help but add, "And I **am** wearing pajamas, so don't try anything funny."

Elsa's eyes drifted to Rapunzel's full, pouty lips as she spoke. The brunette's voice was earnest, honest, and reassuring. _I want to touch you, too._ But Elsa could not bring herself to say that. "Can I...**should** I turn out the lights?" Rapunzel grinned slyly, withdrawing her hands from the warmth of the comforter and clapping sharply. The room was thrown into darkness. After several tense moments, Elsa's voice rang out in a mirthful chirp. "You got the **clapper?!**"

Rapunzel let out a full body chuckle, shaking the mattress. Elsa felt the tremors and shivered pleasantly, sinking deeper into her pillows while wiggling her legs an inch closer to her cousin. "Sometimes I just wanna stay in bed...and sometimes, I just want **you** to stay in bed with me."

Elsa thanked her lucky stars for the darkness which obscured her fierce blush. As her eyes gradually became accustomed to the dim light of the moon from the window, she noticed Rapunzel lying on her back. The brunette's right hand rested at the edge of her pillow, fingers slightly bent. The rise and fall of her chest combined with the hypnotic lull of her slow, even breaths blanketed Elsa's mind in a warm, hazy glow.

Rapunzel gasped, body going rigid when she felt Elsa's finger-tips slide against her right palm. Soft, delicate digits slid between her own, the trembling of her girlfriend's hand all too obvious. _Wait, is that **her** shaking, or **me**?_ An intense heat blazed through Rapunzel's body, and she suddenly found herself unable to look at Elsa. All she had was her voice, quietly earnest and warm. "I've never been touched this way, before."

Elsa blinked, a creeping nausea settling into her stomach. "I...sorry, I was-" She began to withdraw her hand, but Rapunzel's digits clasped her own imploringly.

"I **like** it. Please...stay?" A pleading whisper from the brunette.

An eternity of silence, followed by a hesitant reply. "I **always** want to stay."

* * *

_"I don't think we're gonna go outside at **all**, today." Pressed comfortably between her lovers, Rapunzel's nerves sang as the skin on skin contact sent pleasurable jolts all throughout her body. She hiked the blue and white comforter up to her shoulders, before draping her right arm around Nick's waist. His eyes met the brunette's in a fierce smolder, causing Rapunzel's stomach to flip delightfully._

_ Meanwhile, Sarah spooned right up against Rapunzel's backside, her larger frame completely covering the brunette's smaller one. Legs tangled, thighs pressed and slid seductively higher and higher. Sarah's fingers brushed over Rapunzel's right knee, trailing higher and higher over her naked thigh. Eyes fluttering closed, the brunette squeezed Nick's ass firmly, pulling him flush against her and thrilling when she felt his erection pressed against her thigh._

_ "Mmm...oh yes. Kiss me **right there.**" Sarah's lips did just as Rapunzel bid, trailing kisses from the smaller woman's jaw and down her neck, before gently sucking on a lightly freckled shoulder. Nick's left thumb brushed against Rapunzel's bra, and suddenly the undergarment disappeared, allowing him to playfully trace circles around her aroused nipple. "Ah...don't you stop...that!" Heat began to pool between the brunette's legs, and she swore she was about to pass out when Sarah's thigh parted her own and pressed against her moist center. Rapunzel slammed her eyes shut, undulating her hips frantically._

_ "**Hey!**" A little voice impertinently cried out._

_ Rapunzel cracked a blissful eye open, startled when she saw Nick's body disappearing. Attempting to draw him closer, her hands merely passed through his torso. He frowned just before he disappeared completely, and Rapunzel quickly flipped over just in time to witness Sarah also vanish. "What the fuck?!"_

_ "**Hey, Punzie!**" A second indignant shout from somewhere nearby. Rapunzel sat up, head still woozy from her near-orgasmic experience, and quite frankly feeling a little bit put out._

_ "Wha...where are you?! Who are you?" Hopping around in bed, Rapunzel flopped over the edge. Nothing beneath the bed. Nothing on the carpet, either._

_ "**Oh, so you're too cool for me now, are you?! I'm right behind you!**"_

_ Turning with a startle, Rapunzel's eyes went wide as she located the owner of the tiny voice. They were seated on the bed frame, picnic basket in their lap, and no more than four inches tall. "Elsa?!" Rapunzel's jaw dropped. "Why...why are you so small?"_

_ "**Why am I so small? More like, why are you so big?!**" Setting her picnic basket aside, Elsa stood up, doing a graceful curtsey before bashfully staring up at her cousin. "**Would you...maybe like to have a picnic with me?**"_

_ Scratching her head awkwardly, Rapunzel couldn't restrain a blush. "Well...I was actually in the middle of something."_

_ Nodding nonchalantly, Elsa stared at her tiny feet while scuffing a toe against the bed frame. "**Yeah...I saw**."_

_ "You were watching?!" Rapunzel spluttered, unsure as to why she found the idea of a pint-sized Elsa ogling her surprising. Swallowing thickly, the brunette voiced the very next question that came to mind. "Um...what did you think of...that?"_

_ "**It looked like you were getting squashed.**" Elsa's reply was direct and no-nonsense. "**But, if you like doing that kind of thing...maybe I could help out? And then, afterwards, we can have a picnic?**" Rapunzel stared at the tiny, blonde person, at a loss for words. Elsa sighed dramatically. "**Give me your little finger, silly.**"_

_ Carefully, as to not knock her tiny cousin out, Rapunzel propped her pinky finger up next to Elsa. Clapping her hands together once, the blonde woman wrapped them around the large 'little' finger. Lips puckered, she proceeded to place dainty kisses on the sensitive fingerprint, one right after the other._

_ Although Rapunzel couldn't deny that Elsa was absolutely adorable, the tiny pecks were doing nothing for her libido. After every several kisses, Elsa would seek a status update, by way of a quick question. **"How is this?" "Was that one too wet?" "Are you overwhelmed?"**_

_ Voice tremulous as she desperately tried to avoid laughing out loud, Rapunzel gently pulled her little finger away, earning a confused pout from Elsa. "Elsie, honey...I appreciate what you're trying to do, but I think you're just too small for me."_

_ Huffing cutely, Elsa frowned and shook an accusatory finger at her 'giant' brunette cousin. "**Why is it me who's too small? From where I'm standing, you look enormous! I mean, no offense.**" Rapunzel snorted mirthfully, causing her cousin's ire to rise even further. Stamping her foot in a small showing of frustration, Elsa issued an order. "**Hug me!**"_

_ "Elsie, sweetie, you're too-"_

_ Elsa interrupted Rapunzel with a shrill scream. "**If you say I'm too small again, I'm gonna sneak into your dress while you sleep and bite your naughty bits!**"_

_ That time, Rapunzel nearly choked as she fought to bite back a cackle. "Alright, fine...but you've gotta stay very very, **very** still." Elsa nodded imperceptibly, holding out her arms with an expectant grin. Cautiously, Rapunzel wrapped her thumb and forefinger around her tiny cousin's waist, giggling when Elsa fell forward against the pad of the larger woman's hand, arms outstretched._

_ "**See? Now, isn't this nice?**" Elsa murmured happily. Rapunzel sighed. She actually **did** enjoy the warmth of her cousin's tiny body and the way it trembled in pleasure. It was nowhere near what the brunette was used to with regards to affection, but Elsa was just trying so damn hard._

_ "**Ouch!**" Elsa squeaked indignantly, causing Rapunzel to immediately release her gentle grip and pull her hand back fearfully. "**Too hard of a hug, you silly goose.**"_

_ "But...I didn't hug you any harder." Rapunzel's eyes roamed over her cousin's small body, before she gasped. "Wait...I think you grew a little!"_

_ "**I did? Really?**" Elsa looked at her hands and feet in amazement. A smile began to curl across her face, until she noticed her picnic basket. It was the same size it had been before. "**Nooo! I can't enjoy my picnic food if I get bigger!**"_

_ Rapunzel blanched, eyebrows knitting in confusion. "But I can give you something a lot nicer than picnic food! What do you say, Elsie? Just one more hug?" Putting on her best puppy dog pout, Rapunzel waggled her thumb and index finger invitingly._

_ Elsa, however, would not be swayed. "**No, thank you. I like my picnic just fine. Maybe you could just try a-"**_

_ "C'mere, you cutie pie!" Rapunzel blurted, making a grab for her pint-sized cousin. Elsa squawked indignantly, leaping over the giant, offending hand. Rapunzel's hand struck the bedroom wall, and she grimaced in pain. "But I just wanted to share another hug."_

_ Elsa turned, eyes narrowed while she clutched her picnic basket tightly in one hand and pointed an accusing finger at Rapunzel with the other. **"No means no! I don't think I want to share my picnic food with you any more, not if you're going to be all grabby like that."** Turning, Elsa hopped off of the bed frame and out of sight._

_ "No, Elsie! Don't go!" Tears welled in Rapunzel's eyes as she frantically tried to crawl over the bed frame and down behind the bed, but she was far too large and only succeeded in smacking her forehead against the wall painfully. "I'm sorry. I...I messed up. Don't go. Don't leave me…"_

* * *

"Punzie? Rapunzel...sweetie?" Elsa couldn't read the clock from her position in bed, but she could at least tell it was not yet dawn. Her arms were straight and pressed tightly against her sides, allowing for only the slightest space to wiggle. Her girlfriend's chest was spooned against her back, arms wrapped fiercely around Elsa's midsection. Rapunzel's legs wrapped around the taller woman's thighs, ankles hooking at Elsa's knees. She resembled a garter snake trapped by a weasel.

"C'mere...cutie…" Rapunzel's sleepy mumble held a tone of anxiety, and her warm breath on the back of Elsa's neck elicited a strange shiver from the blonde woman. Rapunzel's arms gradually slid up her girlfriend's torso, the brunette's breath coming in small, strained gasps. The moment they pressed against the underside of Elsa's breasts, the blonde woman blanched and decided to take drastic action.

"**Wake up, Punzie!**" Elsa squealed, giving her sleepy captor's thighs a nice, hard pinch. A pitiful whine escaped from Rapunzel's lips as her eyebrows knit in disoriented pain. Eyes fluttering open, the brunette wore a decidedly unhappy frown, before blinking several times and fully processing her position.

"Oh fuck the **fuck!**" Instantly releasing her hold on Elsa, Rapunzel's arms and legs madly scrambled backwards, and she resembled a frightened crab scuttling away from something hostile. Her legs tangled in the sheets, and just as Elsa turned around, Rapunzel suddenly felt nothing beneath her. No sheets and no soft mattress. Squeaking indignantly, the brunette toppled backwards off of her bed and landed hard on her back. Miles Davis and Dipper, who had been sleeping on a nearby pile of sweaters, each did a reverse somersault and frantically tore out of the bedroom.

Elsa shook her head briefly at the commotion, slowly crawling over to see how her girlfriend had fared. "Punzie? Are you...I'm sorry if I scared you." Her hands grasped the bed sheets, stomach still fluttering pleasantly from the prior proximity of Rapunzel. She gingerly poked her head over the edge of the bed, catching an eyeful of two ruddy feet with soles pointed towards the ceiling.

"Ah, shit. I had a...dream." Rubbing her head, Rapunzel made no effort to stand up. She met Elsa's concerned stare with a guilty one of her own. "Hey, I'm sorry. I think I thought you...no, it doesn't matter." Sitting up with a grunt, Rapunzel gingerly rubbed her lower back with a wince. "Maybe you should wear a whistle around your neck or something. Let me know if I'm being bad in my sleep."

Shoulders drooping, Elsa folded her forearms on the mattress and smiled encouragingly at her bruised girlfriend. "I don't need a whistle...you were just **very** enthusiastic. And we **are** sharing a bed. It...it's going to happen." Before Rapunzel could object, Elsa continued with a tone of certainty. "I think you hug harder in your sleep than you do when you're awake. But I didn't **not** like it."

Elsa shuffled backwards a bit, noticing the time on the digital clock. "It's only a little bit after 2 a.m...do you want to tell me about your dream? I mean...is that okay?"

Chuckling dryly, Rapunzel crawled back onto the bed and flopped back against her pillows. She draped her left forearm against her forehead dramatically, heart still pounding both from her harsh wake-up and her strangely unpleasant dream. "You might not like hearing about it, but...I guess if you really want to know."

Elsa didn't respond aside from a curt nod of her head. Drawing the sheets back over the two of them, she rested her cheek on a palm and smiled encouragingly at Rapunzel.

Pursing her lips and exhaling raggedly, Rapunzel began to recount her dream. "Alright. So it all started when I was making out with Nick and Sarah…"

* * *

"So wait, wait...I was four **inches** tall?!" Elsa giggled merrily, clutching an extra pillow to her chest as Rapunzel smirked half-heartedly from the other side of the bed. The blonde woman's cheeks were beginning to hurt from the wide grin she sported through most of her cousin's dream retelling.

Rapunzel shrugged helplessly. "Hey, I'm the **last** person who has my brain figured out. But I think the lesson here is something like 'no means no'." Waiting a few moments until Elsa's laughter died out, Rapunzel leaned forward and gently placed a hand on her girlfriend's pillow. "You...you know I'd never do that in real life, right? If you say you don't want something...that's the end of it."

_Is she serious right now? Come on, this is Punzie! Of course I trust her._ Wide grin giving way to a small, secure smile, Elsa brushed her hand lightly over her girlfriend's, secretly thrilling at the tremor she felt against Rapunzel's knuckles. "Sometimes dreams are just that...dreams. There doesn't have to be any secret meaning to them." Tapping a finger against her chin, Elsa offered another explanation. "I mean, I'm not comfortable with the idea of kissing yet, and you. Well, you're used to a lot more than just...kissing." A bright blush spread across Elsa's cheeks, but she pressed gamely on. "Of course you'll dream about your other...partners. They gave you what I...I'm not able to. I'm trying...small steps, I think."

Turning her hand palm-up so that she could gently grasp Elsa's slender, pale hand, Rapunzel tenderly swept her thumb across her girlfriend's knuckles. "You don't have to take **any** steps until **or** unless you really want to. I'll try to get it through my dream self's thick skull that no really does mean no." Looking away awkwardly, Rapunzel's voice came out an octave higher and a bit tremulous. "I really **liked** holding hands with you."

"Then let's keep doing what works...for now." Elsa's own digits squeezed her girlfriend's hand in return, smiling impishly. "And if I happen to wake up in your arms...so long as I can still take a breath, there are certainly **worse** places I could be."

Elsa's admission sent a warm, bubbly wave of happiness flooding through Rapunzel's senses. The brunette had no memory of turning the lights back off, nor of when she actually fell back asleep. The only thing she remembered was her girlfriend's eyes in the dim light of the moon, sparkling and shining with an unspoken love.


	40. Chapter 40

By the time the afternoon of December 22nd came around, a dense fog had rolled into the city, and heavy rains were imminent. Anna phoned her family and friends, and after a heated conference call which involved Merida swearing like a sailor, everyone decided to cancel caroling for that night. Hopes were placed in the following evening being better suited for walking and singing, and as fate had it, the sky was indeed clear the next night.

Mulan had volunteered her neighborhood for caroling, being that it was well lit, had plenty of sidewalks, and ended in a cul-de-sac which featured a local hot chocolate and cookie vendor's shack. Shortly after 7 p.m., her friends all began to arrive, and everybody expressed their gratefulness at the much improved weather. Before heading off, Merida wowed the crew with her extensive and somewhat unnerving knowledge of banjo history.

From there, the group of friends headed down the sidewalk, slowly ambling from house to house. Anna and Saffron led the merry troupe from house to house, the older woman's gravelly melody blending wonderfully with the teenager's bubbly harmony. Merida followed immediately afterwards, a blissful grin on her face as she was able to show her friends just how awesome a banjo was. Some homes opened their doors at the happy display of Christmas spirit, while others even offered baked goods to the carolers. Anna couldn't help but chuckle when she noticed that the more cookies Saffron ate, the louder and more self-assured the teenager sang. Anna made it a point to give her younger co-singer extra cookies throughout the trek.

Elsa and Rapunzel brought up the rear, arms loosely interlocked. Elsa's periodic nervous glances to each side, as well as at their friends, showed a hint of apprehension which she was stubbornly trying to squash. _Okay, remember the excuse if anybody asks. Punzie's feeling a little sick, but she didn't want to miss caroling, so I'm helping to keep her steady._

"You know I've been much more physically intimate in public, right?" Rapunzel had tilted her head gently against Elsa's shoulder in an attempt to bolster her girlfriend's confidence. "Not to brag, but really, people **expect **this sort of behavior from me. Relax."

Smiling tenatively, Elsa drew the shorter woman closer to her and did her best to hide the tremor in her voice. "This **is** really nice. A girl could get used to it."

Up ahead, Saffron eagerly greeted other holiday well-wishers, while Anna began a spirited rendition of _Baby, it's Cold Outside._ Lars shocked the entire group when he broke his handhold with Hiccup and strode forward to claim the other half of the duet. His deep, rich baritone played well against Anna's relaxed alto.

"Holy shit." Merida's jaw went slack as her hands automatically repeated the same three chords on her banjo. Turning to Chelsea, the redhead muttered something which was a strange cross between a threat and a pleading. "I swear to god, if I find out **you** can sing well too, I'm gonna go steal Adele's fuckin' vocal cords so that I'm not the only one who can't carry a tune!"

Chelsea merely chuckled, slapping her friend's shoulder. "I'll just let you **wonder** about that mystery for awhile." Several more times that night, Merida tried coaxing the drummer into belting out a few notes, but Chelsea did little more than offer her a smug, Cheshire cat grin.

Pressing her body securely against Elsa's, Rapunzel lightly nodded her head in time with Anna's sultry half of the duet. "What do you think, nerdface? Wanna do a duet with me, sometime?"

Elsa's eyes were hooded and she'd been listening to her sister's singing with a dreamy, crooked smile for the last few minutes. Only a nudge from Rapunzel brought her back to the present. "Huh? What...did I miss something?"

Chuckling, Rapunzel squeezed her girlfriend's arm tenderly. "It's nothing. I want to sing a song with you some time...but I think your heart's set on a duet with somebody else."

Elsa blanched, ducking her head as a warm blush covered her cheeks. _Or I could try **not** staring at my sister like some love-crazed buffoon!_ "I'd sing with you...I do like singing in the shower, sometimes."

"Oh my, is that an invitation?" Rapunzel tittered merrily, only laying off when she felt Elsa tense up. The brunette's shoulders sagged a bit. _Me and my big, lecherous mouth._ "Sorry. Too far. But I **would** like to sing with you sometime." Rapunzel swore her heart was going to leap out of her chest when Elsa's cheek came to rest against her hair, and the blonde's arm left hers, only to wrap securely around her waist.

"We could sing together in bed, maybe." Elsa's fingers grasped at her cousin's maroon jacket, too overcome with apprehension in unfamiliar emotional territory to be at all concerned with public displays of affection.

Rapunzel was suddenly acutely aware of each step she took, as well as the way in which Elsa's hand on her waist made her knees wobble like jelly. "So then...maybe I could expect a sequel to last night? I wasn't sure…"

Elsa pressed her fingertips into Rapunzel's pudgy midsection, secretly pleased with the gasp it elicited from the shorter woman. "It had a few ups and downs. But it's definitely something I'd like to do again. And again."

Quashing the overwhelming urge she felt to lay a kiss on a rosy, pale cheek, Rapunzel settled for resting her hand atop Elsa's. "And again?"

"Now you're pushing it." Elsa managed a sarcastic grin. After a few moments, her usual nerves took over and she bashfully withdrew her hand from Rapunzel's waist, settling for hand-holding instead. "I might have to ask you to tape pillows to your feet, though. I'm pretty sure I caught a heel to the behind last night."

_Shit, you mean I touched your butt and I wasn't conscious for it?! No, wait, that's **creepy**. _Nodding half-heartedly, Rapunzel swore she'd try to wear herself out to prevent future sleep kicking. A few moments later, the two young women noticed their group had stopped in front of a hot chocolate vendor. "Oh, sweet, time for a nice, warm fill-up!" Rapunzel cheered. She cheered once more when Anna appeared at the head of the line, walking back towards them and holding three steaming cups of hot chocolate.

* * *

"I heard you two from all the way up front." Anna cooed, swirling her finger in the slightly melted lump of whipped cream atop her steaming hot chocolate.

Elsa let out a nervous cough, while Rapunzel managed to remain composed. Palm against her cheek, the brunette replied, "Oh really? And what grade do we get on our report cards?"

"Mmm." Pursing her lips, Anna squinted piercingly at each young woman, biting back a chuckle when Elsa seemed to shrink back apprehensively. "You get a B plus, and Elsa gets an A."

Jaw hanging open aghast, Rapunzel reached out and playfully pinched her younger cousin's freckled cheeks. "Ooh, such a harsh teacher!" Looking over to her girlfriend, who had visibly relaxed when she realized Anna wasn't talking about their relationship chit chat, Rapunzel grinned and nudged Elsa's shoulder. "I'd have to agree, I guess. Nerdface has a voice I could listen to **all day long**." And just like that, Elsa was blushing again.

"Okay, let's move away from embarrassing me into oblivion." Elsa's voice was high-pitched and scratchy, before she managed to somewhat compose herself after a nice, long sip of hot chocolate. "What's the plan for tomorrow night? Are there any rituals or traditions you two have for Christmas Eve?"

At that change of topic, Anna's eyes positively lit up. "Okay! Well, we watch a bunch of old time Christmas cartoons, we each make a new ornament for the tree, there's the night before Christmas present exchange…" Anna continued to happily rattle off the usual Christmas Eve plans, until Rapunzel gently interrupted her.

"Okay okay there, peel yourself back up Banana, let's leave a few surprises for tomorrow night." Rapunzel reached over and gently squeezed her younger cousin's forearm, while Anna gave her a sheepish grin in return. "She really, **really** likes Christmas...then again, I don't think that's news to you."

Scratching her cheek, Elsa smiled fondly as she locked eyes with her sister. Anna returned the gaze, feeling her cheeks warm pleasantly. "I have a Christmas story I could share. I mean, I don't want to risk you getting another headache. But after the other night...maybe that's in the past?"

"That would be a **wonderful** present, Elsa." Anna's voice was thick with emotion, and she reached out to brush her hand lightly over the blonde woman's knuckles. Her hand buzzed with an indescribable sort of electricity, lighting every nerve up and down her arm, and Anna visibly shivered. "Whew, I think it got a little colder since we've been out here!" She made a show of awkwardly staring at her lap, wrapping her hands comfortably around her midsection.

The three young women were surprised when Merida swaggered over to their picnic table, carrying her banjo over one shoulder in a decidedly very unprofessional manner. "Hey boss, did you tell these two the good news?"

Anna stared at her inebriated friend for a few moments, before Merida's point dawned on her. "Oh shit, I forgot! Okay, so do you guys have any plans for New Years Eve?"

Elsa and Rapunzel looked at each other for a moment. Elsa immediately looked away, blushing profusely. _Oh yeah, real smooth. Why don't I just act like we're a couple even **more!**_

Rapunzel, however, grinned confidently and returned her attention to Anna and Merida. "I think our night's pretty free. Do you have a hot scoop on a party?"

"Damn right I do!" Merida interjected just as Anna opened her mouth. "My boy Kuzco is throwing an epic bash at his place. Apparently his roommate is kind of a stick in the mud, but when I mentioned the band was free that night, he was all for it." Turning her attention to Elsa, Merida cracked a wry grin. "I guess you know him? Work for him? Blond hunk about yea tall, with shoulders for miles?" Standing on her tip toes, Merida raised her hand far above her head in an exaggeration of the man's height.

"Oh...Kristoff? His roommate's hosting the party?" Elsa murmured curiously.

"**And**...the band will be playing!" Anna cheered, slapping her hands on the wooden picnic table gleefully. "Another honest to god gig, with a payday of six hundred bucks?" Rapunzel raised a curious eyebrow, but Anna waved her off dismissively. "Believe me, I **told** him he didn't have to pay us...just toss in some drinks and food and we're golden. But he insisted, and the hell if I'm gonna fight him if he **insists** on paying us."

Glancing over to her girlfriend, Rapunzel began slowly. "Well, it **does **sound like a boatload of fun, so if Elsa wants to go…"

"Damn right I want to go. The band's playing!" Rapunzel had to stifle a chuckle at the noticeable stars in Elsa's eyes. She gave Anna an enthusiastic thumbs up.

"Now there's just one other little matter to take care of." Turning around on her seat, Anna waved an arm and hollered over to Saffron, who was sitting with Mulan and Chelsea. "Hey Saff, come here for a moment, would you?"

Setting down her cup of hot chocolate, the bubbly teenager practically **pranced** over to Anna's table. "What's up, O Great Slayer of Christmas Carol solos?"

Shaking her head with a sardonic giggle, Anna folded her hands together atop her napkin. "Got any plans for New Years Eve?"

Scratching her head awkwardly, Saffron stared at the ground and scuffed the toe of a sneaker. "Not really. Mom and Dad's anniversary is January second, so they'll be going on a cruise for that week. What's up? Need me to mind the store a little?"

Anna felt a sudden warm swelling in her heart, and had to restrain herself from embracing the other girl. _She's so fucking nice._ "Nope, not that. If your parents don't mind you hanging out with a few drunken idiots...want to split vocals with me at a New Years Eve gig?"

Saffron's eyes went wide and she clapped her palms to her knees in disbelief. "No! **No way!** Are you serious right now!" Anna shrugged, nodding nonchalantly. "Yes! I mean, yes **yes!** Holy crap, **thank you so much, boss!**" Saffron stood perfectly still for a few moments, trembling hotly.

"Uh...you maybe should go run off some of that energy, dude." Merida chuckled, slapping her bandmate on the back.

Nodding mutely, Saffron threw herself at Anna, wrapping her in a tight embrace. Her voice was shaky and raw with emotion. "Thank you. I won't let you down. I'll do my absolute **best** for the band. **Thank you!**" With that, the teenager broke away, hooting and hollering as she ran around the snack vendor's parking lot.

"God damn. So much energy...makes me tired just **watchin'** her." Merida mumbled good naturedly, ambling off with a slight stagger while she unslung her banjo. Anna chuckled, heart throbbing pleasantly at the joy she was able to help give to her friend.

Finishing off her hot chocolate, Rapunzel wiped her mouth with a napkin before tossing it into the empty cup. "Alright, we'll leave for the shop by 10 a.m. You've got two extra helpers with you this year, so it shouldn't take long to set up the snack table and open Santa's present prison."

"Santa's...present prison?" Elsa raised a mildly confused eyebrow, looking back and forth between Anna and Rapunzel.

Anna chuckled mysteriously, accepting her cousin's jovial fist bump. "I think we'll put that on the list of **surprises** for you, tomorrow." Rapunzel nodded in agreement, and the three young women enjoyed the rest of their post-caroling evening together. They were only interrupted when Merida, who had snuck a flask of rum in to mix with her hot chocolate, had gotten too raucous with her banjo for the family setting. The fiery redhead's unique rendition of _The Scotsman _was most definitely **not** kid friendly.

The snack vendor politely asked the caroling group to leave, which they did with smiling faces and promises to see each other again on Christmas day. For Elsa, Rapunzel, and Anna however, they would be getting back together the night before.

* * *

"God damnit!" Angrily balling up what must have been her fifteenth sheet of lined notebook paper, Anna hurled it in the direction of the wastepaper basket by her television. It bounced off the rim and came to rest a few feet away, putting her basketball record at zero out of fifteen. "Guess I shouldn't expect a call from the L.A. Clippers this year, either."

\- Cracking her neck and slapping a fresh sheet of paper on the desk, Anna did a drumroll with her number two pencil and black sharpie. "Damnit, damnit, damnit, where's a little bit of lyrical inspiration when I need it? Hey Larry, wanna come over here and give me a bright idea?"

Larry slowly ambled over, perching on the corner of the desk while he noshed a food pellet. He watched his friend pick up a framed picture and stare at it thoughtfully, worrying her bottom lip between her teeth.

In the photo, Rapunzel and Elsa were wearing thoroughly paint splattered body suits. The baggy fabric hung loosely on their bodies. Elsa's hunched shoulders, combined with the awkward way her left hand idly gripped the body suit's elastic waistband, told a tale of a thoroughly embarrassed young woman. Her smile, however, was probably elicited by Rapunzel, who was standing in profile. The shorter brunette was posed with one foot kicked backwards, both hands clasping Elsa's lone right, and head turned with her tongue sticking out in a silly smile. Anna chuckled, remembering how flustered Elsa had been when she'd been offered the photo from Rapunzel. _I don't get it...it's not embarrassing or anything. They're just...pretty._

Taking another sip of wine, Anna knew damn well that the pleasant buzz coursing through her mind was not the result of the alcohol. _Well, not entirely. _She stared at the expressive picture of her vibrant cousin and her reserved sister, muddled emotions becoming **slightly** clearer as the weeks since Elsa's return progressed. _I know I feel something for Punzie that is just...**more** than what I should. _Anna lazily traced her cousin's jawline, brain automatically imagining the supple, curvaceous body beneath the body suit. _Ever since that trip we took to Europe...something inside of me just **changed.** _She shivered, fingers pressing distressingly against the plastic frame. _Alright, so I can't put **that** into the song._

Then, there was Elsa. Five feet eight inches of a straight-laced yet wildly creative sister who, for years, had been at the center of a heartbreaking mystery stemming back to Anna's childhood. _I should probably be angry with her. I **should**...even if it wasn't all her choosing. _

Blinking rapidly, Anna furiously rubbed the back of her hand against tears threatening to spill. _I'm **not**_ _angry, though._ _There's something...something I haven't yet remembered. _Pressing the photo against her heart, Anna took several deep, calming breaths. Despite her slowed breathing, the freckled young woman's heart seemed to thud with an even stronger fervor.

Hesitantly, Anna gently probed at the memories of her youth. She reached back in

time, gingerly drawing out and turning over her relatively new memory of stargazing with Elsa. _What...how did I feel then? That's still...it's like it's muddy. I know I was **happy**, but it's...not the same._ Anna took the time to sift through more recent memories, such as signing up for college classes or winning a bid for a Rolling Stones album at a **scandalously** low price. Feelings. Endorphins. Dopamine. Tingles in the hands and goosebumps. Nausea?

Anna's recollection was interrupted by a dull thud at the top of her skull. She pressed a hand gingerly against the scar, and winced when a stabbing pain also shot through her right palm. _Oh yeah, I almost forgot about you, you little shit. _Groaning, she also noticed there was an unexplainable chill in the air. _What the...how the hell can I be sweating, too?! Oh, there's no way in **hell** I'm gonna let myself catch the flu right now._

Struggling to stand up, Anna went off in search of Elsa's medicine. Perhaps a bit of pain relief might grease the rusty lyric writing gears in her head. _Money's short this year, so this fuckin' song has to be **perfect.**_

* * *

"What is that totally amazing smell?" Rapunzel bumped the front door closed with her hip, carefully balancing a paper shopping bag in each arm while slipping her shoes off. Motoko pawed at the brunette's ankle, and in return she playfully nudged his belly with a stocking foot.

Sniffing curiously, Rapunzel followed her nose into the kitchen, where Elsa was leaning over in order to take something out of the oven. That something smelled **delicious.**

Carefully withdrawing a metal cookie sheet, Elsa stood up and placed it on the stove. She removed one of her oven mitts, wiping a bit of sweat from her forehead and replacing it with a moist streak of flour. "Mint chocolate chip peanut butter orange s'mores. It's a little surprise for tomorrow morning."

"Aww, tomorrow morning?" Setting her bags down on the kitchen table, Rapunzel sidled up next to her girlfriend, lightly rubbing her back. "Are you **sure** you don't need a taste tester...like, now?"

Elsa chuckled as her girlfriend leaned in close, giving a pleased sigh at the older woman's scent of chocolate and marshmallow. "Rules are rules, Punzie. This is a...special cookie I made for Anna when we were kids."

Rapunzel nodded, smiling warmly as she licked her thumb and removed most of Elsa's flour streak with a well placed swipe. "Hoping you can give her back another memory, huh? I'll keep my fingers and toes crossed." She went back to unpack the groceries, while Elsa blushed and touched her forehead thoughtfully. "I got a text from Anna, by the way. The bus is running late, so she won't be here for another half hour yet."

"Mmhmm." Elsa pursed her lips, absentmindedly scooping cookies off of the tray and setting them on the cooling rack. Her eyebrows knit, and one hand drummed restlessly against the plastic laminate countertop as her mind gently needled her. _Anna's sleeping over tonight._ Swallowing thickly, Elsa decided to voice her worry. "I don't...I don't think we should share a bed tonight."

Looking up from her crouched position on the floor in front of an open cupboard, Rapunzel gave her girlfriend a knowingly sympathetic smile. "Anna, huh?" Elsa nodded, concern written on her face. "I understand. But...the bed is pretty big. Maybe we could all sleep together...like we did on the cruise?"

Elsa wrung one gloved hand against her other bare one, dipping her head to hide an encroaching blush. "I know…and that was **nice.** But now, things are...different." She gestured vaguely between Rapunzel and herself, attempting to convey with her eyes what she could not in words. "Sorry, I'm...sorry. This is a dumb thing to…"

"It's not dumb." By this time, Rapunzel had finished putting away the cat food and was leaning against the counter, in front of Elsa. She reached out and squeezed a gloved hand. "And you're **right.** It's definitely better to be safe than...well, you know. Do you want to...share your bed with Anna?

Stammering hotly for a few moments, Elsa eventually pinched her own cheeks in frustration. "We...sometimes shared a bed when we were little. But I...she's probably used to sleeping with you by now. **I mean sharing a bed with you!**"

"Okay, then." Rapunzel's heart fluttered sweetly at her girlfriend's embarrassed cowering, longing to coddle Elsa and assure her that things would be alright. However, she saw the signs of distress and mortification, and settled for squeezing the flustered woman's hand meaningfully. "Let's make some happy memories tonight, hmm?" That elicited a tenative smile and nod from Elsa, who drew Rapunzel in for a fierce hug. Grinning warmly, Rapunzel couldn't help but add, "I **will** miss sharing a bed with you tonight."

Elsa turned her head until her lips were mere inches from the brunette's ear. Her whisper in reply was low and inviting. "Not as much as **I'm** going to miss it." With that, Elsa left the kitchen, making a passing remark about changing the kitty litter.

Rapunzel's heart flip flopped fiercely, and she was left wondering how her girlfriend could make her weak in the knees with just one sentence. _Oh, Elsie. Looks like mama's gonna need some **alone time**, tonight._

* * *

Alvin and the Chipmunks were crooning about what they wanted for Christmas, while Anna, Elsa, and Rapunzel alternated between taking languid sips of wine and piecing together homemade Christmas ornaments. Shortly after the redhead arrived, she'd taken the time to explain to Elsa this first of several Christmas traditions she and Rapunzel had come up with.

"Okay, so there I was, proud new renter of a shitty two room store." Chuckling as she removed various ornament related crafts from their plastic bags, Anna grinned knowingly at Rapunzel. "Most of the rest of my money was sunk into a startup record inventory, as well as, you know. Enough boxes of ramen to frighten small children."

Casually tossing one of the styrofoam balls from hand to hand, Rapunzel playfully nudged Elsa's foot. The blonde woman visibly jumped, but somehow managed to restrain a yelp of surprise. Glaring at her girlfriend warningly, Elsa turned her attention back to Anna. "That doesn't sound very healthy."

"Who, me? I'm a paragon of good health!" Flexing to prove her point, Anna ended up pelting herself with a handful of red and green sparkles. Rapunzel snorted mirthfully, while Elsa choked back her own laughter. Eyeing them both indignantly, a decidedly sparkly Anna continued her story. "So I'm fresh out of school with a couple of cents and a joke of a store to my name, and Punzie-poo is scraping by as a senior. She suggests we hold a Christmas party at the store, insisting on inviting Merida and Hiccup, who at this point **refuse** to understand the idea of a 'part-timer'."

Sticking the last of a handful of toothpicks into her styrofoam ball, Rapunzel leaned over to her slightly inebriated younger cousin and clapped her warmly on the shoulder. "It wasn't a joke of a store then, and it isn't now. But go on."

Anna turned to the softly smiling brunette, before blowing a few red sparkles in her direction. A crooked grin followed, and Anna gamely continued her story. "Okay. A **totally awesome store**. So we need decorations and stuff for a party, right? I found this totally killer artificial tree at a garage sale. I mean, really, who has a garage sale in fuckin' December?! They were just standing out front in their driveway, ten inches of snow, and I come tromping up in my **moon shoes**, I mean who even…"

Elsa coughed politely, pressing a few heart stickers onto her sister's mostly forgotten ornament, before stretching just a bit further to rub her fingertips against Anna's knuckles. "So you found a tree?" Anna exhaled loudly, an unabashed blush tinging her cheeks, before collecting herself to continue the story. Rapunzel buried her face in her arms to somewhat mask a persistent fit of giggles.

"Yeah, epic tree. We're talking 1970s, artificial Frankenstein shit. It could totally take a grenade or two." Pausing for a moment, Anna leaned to her left and threw an arm around Rapunzel, who squealed pleasantly. "Then my best girl, my arts **master**, suggests we all make homemade ornaments for the tree! Make some every year, everybody puts theirs on, and slowly we'll fill that monster up."

Rapunzel blushed prettily, nodding in agreement. "Traditions are important, which is **also** why you're gonna be involved in making our next trip scrapbook." She winked conspiratorially at Elsa, who awkwardly fumbled with the paper mache star in her hands.

"That's a beautiful idea. I guess...is everybody else making ornaments to add to the tree, then?" Elsa's eyes darted with curiosity between Rapunzel and Anna, pausing and widening in surprise when she noticed her sister's goofy grin as she took a sip of green sparkled wine. "Anna, wait a…"

The redhead blithely took a long swing, eliciting a groan from Elsa and an amused shake of the head from Rapunzel. The brunette followed the imbibing of the crafts products with an easy grin. "Yep, I told Kristoff, Mulan, and everybody else that they aren't getting in without an offering to our great tree! And don't worry, nerdface. It's non-toxic...at worst, Banana might have some glittery poop for a day or two."

Anna let out a loud guffaw, hugging her cousin closer with one enthusiastic arm. "**Ha!** You said poop! This girl, I tell you what. You better keep an eye on her while you're living here, Elsie!"

Eyes trained bashfully on her lap, Elsa muttered, "I plan to...I plan to." Reaching over to touch her rosy-cheeked sister's hand once more, Elsa's small smile blossomed into a million watt grin. Tears clung to the corners of her eyes as she spoke. "Thank you for...for sharing this with me. I don't...I'm so **glad** I can be a part of your lives."

Anna's eyes remained unfocused briefly, before the warmth from Elsa's fingertips spread from her hand, up her arm, and all throughout her body. The redhead didn't know when her eyes had suddenly become hot and watery, but the words tumbled from her mouth in a croaked blubber. "You're the best, Elsa. The **best.** You're **always** welcome with us."

Rapunzel nodded, eyes crinkling at the corners as she covered her cousins' hands with her own, thrilling at the subtle tremors in Elsa's pale hand. It was an excruciatingly long moment before the three young women returned to crafting their ornaments. In the background, Alvin and the Chipmunks had moved on to crooning about how to get love advice from a witch doctor.

* * *

"What exactly are you planning?" Rapunzel squinted at Anna discerningly, unable to restrain her amusement at her tipsy cousin's attempts to tune her HD-28 Martin. Perched atop a rickety stool, the redhead happily wobbled back and forth, tweaking the knobs on the worn acoustic guitar she held. Feeling an undefinable chill run up her spine, Rapunzel quickly drew her stocking-less feet into a butterfly stretch position and slapped a green and white snowman pillow over them.

Tilting her guitar back and forth experimentally, Anna was not in the least bit concerned about a funny rattle coming from her instrument. "You'll see...hear...soon! It's almost midnight, so I'm calling dibs on giving the year's first Christmas present!" Lidded, teal eyes languidly glanced towards the kitchen, complemented by persnickety freckled cheeks. "That is, if our dear Elsa can manage to find her way back here. Elsie, c'mon! Larry's faster than you!" Anna punctuated the end of her complaint with a series of hiccups, followed by a merry titter and another precarious stool wobble.

Several mildly alarming bangs startled Rapunzel, who jerked her head in the direction of the kitchen. "It's...it's fine! Everything's just peachy!" Elsa's placating words belied the two octave above normal squeak of her voice, and before Rapunzel could make a move, her blonde girlfriend emerged. Tray of steaming mugs in hand, she placed one on the table next to Anna. "Our star deserves a special treat. Even if she likes to compare me to her sloth."

Chuckling briefly, Anna mumbled, "You might move like him, but you smell **much** better." Cheeks flushed from both her earlier wine and her sister's touching gesture, Anna gathered a bit of whipped cream on her finger and popped it into her mouth. After a moment, the redhead's eyes lit up. "I know this taste!"

"And if you want, I'll tell you the story later on." Elsa's conspiratorial wink sent a pleasant flutter through Anna's chest, causing her to grip her guitar tighter as her grin became even wider. Retreating to the sofa, Elsa sidled up next to Rapunzel, passing the shorter woman a hot chocolate of her own and cautiously leaning her head against her girlfriend's soft shoulder.

Before Elsa could protest, Rapunzel smartly hooked her arm around her girlfriend's. She relished the blonde's sharp intake of breath before a slow exhale and a barely perceptible body wiggle let her know the older woman was comfortable. "I don't have my thinking cap on, but is this present...of a musical nature?" Rapunzel followed her question with a careful sip of hot chocolate.

"You cutie patootie, you know damn well **everything** about me is of a musical nature." Strumming several chords in an easy, fluid motion, Anna's stocking feet curled against the bottom rung of the stool. "Money's a little tight this year, so expect something mega dorky like homemade gift certificates tomorrow...but these words have been rolling around in my head since our boat trip." Soft eyes trailing gently between Elsa and Rapunzel, Anna's breath hitched momentarily.

Elsa's platinum locks, bound in a messy ponytail, trailed down Rapunzel's blouse. Arms linked, side by side, the image suddenly struck Anna as very personal and **very** loving. She shivered, a sweet ache in her heart combining with the alcohol in a dizzying swirl of raw emotion. "You're both so...so pretty. From me to you...and you." One more hiccup followed as Anna's skilled hands began plucking notes of love on her Martin.

Soon after, Anna's voice came in, tinged with a rasp and floating with effortless falsetto. Suddenly bashful, she ducked her head and caught Rapunzel's loving gaze.

_"Your smile lights up the room."_

_ "Feels silly when I'm near you…"_

_ "Lookin' at me like you knew…"_

_ "...what I'm thinkin'."_

Heart thudding madly, her brunette cousin's attention proved too much for Anna, who shyly looked away. A hushed whisper escaped her lips, before she continued into the refrain. "What am I thinkin'..."

_"When I can't walk…"_

_ "...your love carries me."_

_ "And when I can't talk…"_

_ "...you know…"_

Despite her intoxication, Anna found herself unable to restrain the loving energy she drew from her two woman audience. Hopping off of her stool with an unsteady wobble, the redhead began rocking back and forth, languidly sweeping the end of her guitar from side to side, between Elsa and Rapunzel.

_"It's just you and me and you."_

_ "No need for searchin' everywhere…"_

_ "...'cuz we always know it's there."_

_ "The love we share…"_

_ "...this I swear…"_

By that point, Rapunzel had set her hot chocolate mug on a nearby foldout dinner tray. Both arms were latched onto Elsa's, in an attempt to ground herself and keep her from capturing Anna in a hug. Or a kiss. The brunette's thoughts rained down like autumn leaves, vibrant and colorful. **_Anna_**_. The things you **do** to me._ Inexplicably grateful when Anna reached the next verse and directed her attention to Elsa, it was all Rapunzel could do to merely hold on tighter to her girlfriend.

If Anna had been looking at Rapunzel askance, the redhead's entire posture seemed to scream out her hesitance to address Elsa. Head ducked further, messy copper bangs drooped in front of teal eyes, while Anna's words waveringly reached out to address her sister's own deep blue orbs.

_"Time can't disguise those pretty eyes."_

_ "With any new departure…"_

_ "...we'll just love each other harder."_

_ "...are you with me?"_

Elsa wasn't sure at what point the tears had slid down her cheeks, but Anna's abrupt sniffle and cracking voice shook the blonde woman viscerally. She pressed her body against Rapunzel's, allowing Anna's words to wash over her. Allowing Anna to tell her how she felt. _I'm with you. I'll always...**always** be with you. _Swallowing thickly, Elsa fought to avoid dwelling on the Anna who loved her twelve years ago, and instead gave herself to the Anna who loved her now. The Anna who **sang** to her now.

Nearing the second refrain, Anna's body was visibly sagging from the effort. She slurred her words slightly, and hot tears finally slid down her bright red cheeks. A shaky, shuddering breath brought her right to the last verse.

_"Who makes the rules for saying…"_

_ "I love you."_

_ "Is it just for one?"_

_ " 'Cuz I've got two."_

_ "Sometimes my…"_

"My…" The gentle guitar strumming trailed off as Anna slowly looked around, eyebrows creased in mild confusion. Her eyes met Elsa's and Rapunzel's, vaguely noticing they were staring at her with rapt attention. Expecting something. Expecting something more. Anna's hoarse voice wrung out one more off-key attempt, desperately reaching through her foggy mind for the remaining lyrics. "**My…**" _Great, way to fuck up this one present for them. My cheapskate ass can't even get **this** right. Now they're just looking at me like...the hell with it, fucking useless brain. Can't do one thing right, maybe they'd rather-_

"**Turn. Off. Your. Brain.**" Rapunzel growled, tears stinging the corners of her eyes. Keeping one arm firmly latched onto Elsa's, the brunette lunged off of the couch and grasped Anna's right wrist. The freckled young woman let out a surprised grunt as she was yanked forward, her HD-28 Martin clattering to the ground.

_Ah shit, I think I heard a string snap. Maybe two, damn. Those are a bitch to...oh. _Anna's addled mind finally caught up to the sensation of fabric on her face. A blouse. A blouse and a little bit of...skin? _Oh. **Soft.**_ She found herself awkwardly splayed out across Rapunzel's lap, with her face pressed firmly against Elsa's stomach. Somebody was crying. _Who's crying? Well, besides my sorry ass, anyway._

"Who **cares** if you forgot some of the words." Rapunzel's throaty sob cut right through to Anna's heart, soothing her frayed nerves like a sweet balm. "I **love** what I heard, and I love **you.**"

Anna felt one of the brunette's arms, wrapped securely around her waist, give a possessive squeeze. Heat radiated from Rapunzel's body, and Anna gradually went limp. _Punzie, you're so soft. You're the best._ A light-headed warmth began to seep into Anna's bones, and she suddenly felt tired. That is, until another tone of crying crawled into her ears. This one was different. Restrained. Anna felt a shiver against her face, and a tender hand gently massaged the nape of her neck.

"You did **fine.** Just...**relax.** **Anna.**" Each word that left Elsa's mouth sounded as though they clawed themselves out with a desperate yearning. Slender, pale fingers stroked the base of the younger woman's skull. Every second that Elsa felt a bit of stress leave Anna's body, the blonde's own body lurched and trembled. Thoughts collided, exploded, and merged in Elsa's head, past and present momentarily obliterating walls. "I'm **still** with you. I still...**love** you."

Letting out a ragged sigh, Anna wormed her body closer against those of Rapunzel and Elsa. " S'not supposed to be a suh...sad song." Weary hiccups infiltrated her tired voice once more, as she nuzzled her face against her sister's midsection, unabashedly drying her tears on Elsa's blouse.

Biting back a sardonic grin, Rapunzel's lips quivered into an emotionally drained smile. Turning to Elsa, the brunette's heart swelled at her girlfriend's tremors. Soft, full lips pressed gently yet yearningly against a pale cheek. A warm, hushed breath of a whisper followed. "Breathe, Elsie. You're okay. Anna's **okay**."

A long, slow breath. Elsa's head turned, bright eyes opening and meeting Rapunzel's fearlessly, before coming to rest meaningfully on the brunette's dulcet lips. A long, languid moment, marked by a tumble of relief and love and...something more. "**We're **okay."

Several long minutes passed as the trio remained huddled together on the sofa. At length, Anna's weary voice croaked out, tinged with a tipsy slur. "Merry fuggin' Christmas. I love you guys."


	41. Chapter 41

Anna let out a pleased gurgle, letting her eyes fall shut and wriggling her shoulders as she settled deeper into Rapunzel's bed. Thick, purple sheets caressed her skin, resembling a soft, satisfying reward for performing her fumbled song-present. A gentle, fuzzy object brushed up against her cheek, and tired eyes gradually opened once more, taking pleased note of her stuffed companion. "I get to sleep with Beary tonight?"

Smiling fondly, Rapunzel traced her fingertips against the gentle creases on Anna's forehead. "Beary personally requested you as a sleep buddy. He was more impressed with your song than **we **were, and that's saying a lot."

Scratching her furry companion on the bridge of his nose, Anna's eyes grew hooded and she poked Rapunzel's bicep several times. A questioning hum flowed from the brunette's lips.

"I can hear your book whispering to me." Anna's glib yet conspiratorial tone drew an amused quirk from Rapunzel's eyebrows. Inclining her head towards the ornate endtable in the far corner of the bedroom, the thick, purple and green bound book drew the redhead's attention. She shivered briefly, tucking Beary beneath her chin.

"What secret is it telling you this time?" Rapunzel drew the edges of her green tree of life comforter up to Anna's shoulders, smoothing her younger cousin's messy bangs afterwards.

"We should all share a bed tonight. Our energy stuff is stronger when we're close together." Nodding resolutely at the important information her cousin's Book of Shadows had relayed, Anna felt the day's events quickly catching up to her as a weariness permeated her bones.

Rapunzel leaned forward with a small grin and pressed a kiss to Anna's forehead, relishing the bubbling giggle that erupted from the younger woman. "Elsa will be in shortly for a bedtime story, and you can tell her this top secret information. Okay?"

"**Bedtime story!**" Anna's tired eyes shot open in a comically wide manner, and she was unable to restrain the vibration of her body beneath the blankets. Chuckling, Rapunzel began to roll herself off the bed, but was halted by an insistent hand on her forearm. "You can stay for the bedtime story. You **should** stay."

"I'll stay for the next one, okay?" Curling her fingers over Anna's, Rapunzel gently placed the insistent hand back against the redhead's chest. "This is a special present from your sister. I know you're a little...loopy right now…"

"You said **loopy**." Anna's merry titter subsided when she took in the emotional tinge of her cousin's considerate smile.

"She wants to make up for twelve missed Christmases. Help her to go **slowly**, okay?" A timid nod was the reply to Rapunzel's request, and Anna swaddled Beary even closer out of concern. "Don't hog the whole bed, and I'll be back in later. Love you, Banana."

"Love you too." Anna watched Rapunzel quietly pad out of the dimly lit room, only vaguely able to make out the sound of hushed voices conversing in the hall. Warm thoughts settled over her like a fuzzy blanket, and the heady scent of nearby lilac incense soothed the dull burn of alcohol in the redhead's veins. _Why would I **ever** think about spending Christmas Eve away from Punzie? And now...now Elsa's here too…_

Movement from the doorway caught Anna's eye, and she lazily rolled her head over on the plush pillow. Standing in the dimly lit entrance, blue and white starry-night bathrobe tied off at the waist, Elsa wore a restrained smile. Pale hands trembled as they clasped a festively red and green tray, cookies piled high.

It was only when Anna opened her mouth to speak that her sister appeared to summon the courage to step forward. "I know that girl." Anna's toothy grin and bright eyes brought Elsa's heart to a screeching halt, even as the blonde's feet carried her to the bed.

"This girl knows you too." Voice reduced to a breathy whisper, Elsa shakily set the tray of cookies next to the lamp on the endtable, and took a seat amidst a flurry of purple sheets. "Before bedtime, is it okay if I give you a present, too?" Eyes cast down and to the left, Elsa bashfully fiddled with the belt loops on her bathrobe.

"It's tradition." Anna spoke plainly, voice thick with emotion, as her fingers looped through two of Elsa's belt loops and she gave a gentle yet insistent tug. Blue eyes apprehensively met teal ones and Anna let out a gasp. "We do it this way every year."

Removing a cookie from the tray, Elsa carefully cupped a hand beneath it, while pursing her trembling lips. "I'll be here for many years."

"With me?" Tears pricked at the corners of Anna's eyes, and she found herself momentarily distracted by the crumbly pastry seemingly floating towards her mouth. "Flying cookie…"

A giggle like the tinkling of bells passed between Elsa's lips, and she slowly leaned down until her elbows sank into soft sheets. Her bicep pressed against Anna's bare shoulder, and the blonde thrilled at the subtle tremor her touch elicited from her younger sister. "There's a story behind these cookies. Would you like to hear it?"

A timid nod. Anna's eyes locked onto her sister's, and Elsa was keenly aware of the rise and fall of her chest. The swell of her breast. Gulping, the older woman pressed the cookie gently against soft, pliable lips. "First, eat."

Melted chocolate tinged with mint slid over Anna's tongue. Tastes coalesced in her subconscious, drawing out long buried memories at a speed great enough to take her breath away. "O...oh…" Crumbs tumbled from her mouth, moist and sticky.

"You're a bit of a mess." Swiping a loving thumb across Anna's freckled chin, Elsa's voice wavered. "Hurts?"

A harsh shake of the head. Tear streaks framing Anna's puffy cheeks, her reply came low and warbly. "Haven't tasted this...years. Remember." She shivered pleasantly, fingers grasping the sleeve of Elsa's bathrobe.

"Should I...still tell the story?" Elsa found her sister's insistent hand, comfortingly tracing petal soft fingertips over knobbly, freckled knuckles.

A nod in the affirmative. The pleasant buzz of alcohol pulled at Anna's consciousness, but she found she didn't have to stubbornly fight to stay awake. The gentle touch of her sister was enough to alight all of her senses.

Laying her head against Rapunzel's pillow, Elsa refused to let it sink into the feathery softness. Her eyes remained locked on Anna, drinking in as much of the younger woman as propriety would allow. "We'd just gotten a letter from UPS. Apparently, there was a fire at one of their shipping facilities…"

* * *

_Dear Miss Arendelle. We at the United States Postal Service are sad to inform you of a recent fire in our Boulder, CO warehouse. Many packages were lost, among them one which was scheduled to be delivered to your place of residence today. We at UPS will ensure a replacement package is shipped promptly, and we apologize for any inconvenience this causes you. Happy holidays from our UPS family!_

Elsa groaned, quickly folding the letter several times with trembling hands before a rare obscenity tumbled frustrately from her mouth. "**Shit!**" _Are you kidding me?! I've got enough to do today between wrapping the presents Anna bought, writing out Christmas cards, and helping dad clear yesterday's snow!_

"Elsa **Arendelle!**" Standing at the entrance to the basement with several rolls of wrapping paper tucked under an arm, Iduna cocked an amused eyebrow at her recently-turned-teenage daughter.

Elsa blanched, but despite being caught swearing, her exasperation failed to dwindle. "Sorry, mom. It's just...stupid UPS lost the Christmas present I bought for Anna."

Leaning over slightly, Iduna reached out and lightly poked Elsa with a roll of wrapping paper. "They'll send a replacement, honey. They always do." Several more gentle yet insistent shoulder pokes earned Idunn an indignant squeak from the blonde. "And you know Anna will be fine with a late present."

"Yeah." Elsa's shoulders slumped, and she offered a sheepish half-grin. "I just don't like, you know...letting her down."

Iduna bopped her daughter smartly on the head, before tucking the roll of paper beneath her arm once more. "There's still time, Elsa. I'm sure you can cook up **something** in that head of yours."

_Cook. Cook._ Rubbing her head thoughtfully, Elsa was only mildly aware of her mother's snarky parting comment about starting a swear jar. _I guess cookies would be okay. Not very original...but okay._

Bounding over to inspect the kitchen pantry, Elsa was pleased to find a plethora of potential cookie toppings just waiting to be used. _Mint, vanilla chocolate, orange chocolate chips, coconut...and that's just what's right up front!_ Piling the potential toppings up on the counter, Elsa paused momentarily before reordering them from Anna's most favorite to her least. Quickly sidling over to check the refrigerator, the teenager's face fell when she noticed she was lacking a key ingredient. _Aww, we're out of eggs? **Really?!**_

Huffing in frustration, Elsa let the refrigerator door fall shut while she bolted from the kitchen. Pausing at the coat rack to haphazardly tug on her purple parka, she hurled a cry of "Going out to get food!" before bolting out of the house.

Several seconds later, a series of slow, thumping footfalls echoed through the hallway. Clad in Kim Possible pajamas, a clearly half asleep Anna trudged bleary-eyed downstairs. "Elsa?"

Peering down the hallway, Anna noticed her sister's thick, grey scarf lying on the floor at the front door. Ambling over, she also noticed the door was not properly closed, and pressed it shut with a shoulder bump. _Elsa sounded busy. Maybe I should look out for her today...help out if she forgets to do anything? _The idea brought a smile to the redhead's face, before her stomach loudly protested the last ten hours of no food. "Okay, okay, food time."

Pattering across the linoleum floor, Anna was vaguely aware of somebody rummaging about in the basement. _I'll see if Mom needs help after...wait, what's that?_ Several bags of food on the counter caught the ten year old's eye. _Chocolate...coconut...did Elsa leave these out by mistake?_ Quirking her lips in mild concern, Anna set the bags back in the pantry, resolving to keep an extra watchful eye over her clearly overtasked sister that day.

* * *

The twin jingle bells hanging on the front doorknob tinkled discordantly as Elsa shoved the door open, cradling her precious carton of eggs. Shaking her head with a chilly shiver, she eyed her forgotten grey scarf hanging next to the hallway mirror in annoyance. "Could've sworn I had you clipped to my coat last night." Shrugging, Elsa wasted little time shedding her poofy, purple parka. Piercing eyes darted left, then right, as the teenager scanned for any signs of Anna.

Satisfied that the redhead was nowhere nearby, Elsa absconded to the kitchen, where she quickly withdrew the remaining cookie ingredients. "Hold on...didn't I get out the toppings we already had?" Frustrated fingers drummed against the now-empty counter, before the young woman let out a clipped groan and quickly headed towards the pantry.

_Oops!_ _I thought I was helping Elsa. _Anna grimaced, leaning against an economy sized bag of rice. The strangulated groan that spilled from Elsa's mouth had her sister in fits, and Anna was forced to slap a hand to her mouth before a surprised squeal gave away her hiding place. Pressing a cautious eye near the bright crack between the pantry doors, the redhead was once again taken aback when a shadow blocked her view. _Oh crap, Elsa! She's gonna find me!_ Shuffling back against the far wall, Anna quickly tugged the large bag of rice in front of her and slammed her eyes shut, making herself as small as possible.

Jerking the doors open, Elsa rifled through the pantry in order to reclaim the cookie topping options. _I swear I'm losing my mind. _She tossed the several packages haphazardly onto the counter, right next to an open dessert recipe book, and reached for a stainless steel whisk. Three eggs were cracked in rapid succession, with Elsa's nimble hands making clean, efficient work of preparing a generous bowl of cookie dough.

A quiet yet distinct sneeze rang out in the kitchen, causing Elsa to whirl around, whisk brandished in front of her. "I **heard** that!"

Carefully rubbing her runny nose with the back of a hand, Anna dipped her head in mild embarrassment. A few moments later, she yet again wiggled closer to the door crack to get a better look at her sister's progress.

"Elsa, honey! The snowblower's making that noise again. Can you do the thing on it for me?" Adgar's voice resonated with a beleaguered tone from the front yard, and Elsa failed to stifle another groan. The fading daylight through the front door windows alerted her to the rapidly winding down time before her present **had** to be ready. _Anna could come down at any time! _"Gotta get these in the oven."

Turning to ignore the mysterious ghost sneezer, Elsa snatched the large mixing bowl on the counter. "Just...give me a minute, papa." Jamming the whisk into the cookie dough, she worked out her recent frustrations on the raw, sweet confection. Several minutes of thorough mashing had Elsa convinced the dough was good and ready.

"Oh, if **only** I had a daughter who knew how this mysterious metal machine worked! Alas, I am no match for its wily ways."

Elsa bit back a snicker at her father's overly dramatic cries. _I can see him now, just draped over the snowblower and moaning while the neighbors give him weird looks. He's...so the drama. _Her hands hovered briefly over the several cookie topping options, before choosing a bag of white chocolate chips. _Yes, you'll do nicely. _Greasy, sticky hands brought the bag over top of the mixing bowl, but each tug against the bag's seal only resulted in Elsa's messy hands sliding fruitlessly along the plastic. Hands shaking, the blonde teenager hastily rubbed her hands against the blue and gold sweater she wore. "**Damnit!**"

Anna choked back a sharp laugh, eyes watering from the effort. _Elsa swore! Oh my god, it was...really cute._ Sitting back on her haunches, Anna's lips quirked while her hands drummed impatiently against her thighs. _Come on, Elsa. Go outside and help papa so I can help with your cookies!_

As if on cue, Adgar's frustrated voice called out once more. "Elsa, it's going to be dark soon. I really need your help out here, please."

Elsa gave one last wrenching of her hands against the bag, and she at last succeeded in opening it. Well, after a fashion. The bag ripped top to bottom, and a massive pile of white chocolate chips dropped into the mixing bowl. A fair amount scattered around the counter, with a few even managing to find their way to the floor.

Anna held her breath, quite sure she was going to pass out from not being allowed to laugh.

Letting the empty bag fall to the counter, Elsa's shoulders slumped dejectedly. All of the frustration left her, and all that was left was disappointment. Lips quivering, she let out a tremulous warble. "I...I can't do **anything** right today."

Anna's face fell, and she nearly catapulted out of the pantry to embrace her dejected sister. _Oh, Elsa. Don't be sad. You go outside and I'll help fix it. Don't be sad...please._

Several half-hearted swipes of her hands later, Elsa had managed to corral the loose white chocolate chips into two small piles. _I'll mix them after I finish helping papa. I wish I...Anna deserves better than **this** for Christmas._ Turning from the counter, Elsa slunk out of the kitchen, not even bothering to put any ingredients away.

Immediately after she heard the front door click shut, Anna **fell** out of the pantry. An ungraceful tumble landed her at the counter where Elsa had been so very frustrated only moments earlier. The redhead jumped to her feet, quickly taking inventory of her sister's progress.

"Let's see what we're...oh, wow. Mint, peanut butter, orange chocolate, marshmallows...jeeze, Elsa, you want to throw in everything AND the kitchen sink!" Rolling up her sleeves, Anna snatched the bag of mints and began sprinkling them liberally on the cookie dough.

_Don't worry, I'll help you make your cookies. You deserve a happy Christmas Eve, and an even happier Christmas. _A giddy thrill caused the hair's on Anna's arms to stand on end, as she pictured Elsa receiving **her** christmas present. Several dopily grinning moments later, Anna shook her head sharply, and returned to the task at hand. _Focus, focus! Okay, ingredients added, checkeroo. Next up, make the little cookie balls and bake bake bake!_

Anna continued working on Elsa's cookies feverishly, not wanting her older sister to catch her in the act. The redhead's mind was put at ease, however, when she overheard Elsa tiredly lecturing their father outside. "Papa, no, you did it all wrong. Here, I'll take it apart **again** for you." At that point, Anna knew she'd have plenty of time to help her sister make these cookies absolutely perfect.

* * *

Eyes lidded and sporting a sleepy grin, Anna had managed to curl up closer to Elsa while the older woman recounted the childhood story. At several points, Elsa paused to run a tenative hand through messy copper locks. Each time she was met with a pleased hum, followed by a gentle shake of Anna's head in the negative.

Several moments of silence followed, after which Anna lightly drummed her fingertips against Elsa's side. A giddy pleasure caused the redhead's thoughts to swim when she realized her older sister hadn't flinched at all. "There's more...right? That's not the end. Oh, don't you dare leave me hanging tonight!"

The insistency of Anna's words crossed with her sleepy slur caused Elsa to chuckle sympathetically, quashing the undercurrent of disappointment she felt. _Don't know why I thought she'd remember it herself. Well...that's okay._ "How about waiting for the morning to hear the rest?" She bit back a mirthful snort at Anna's sleepy pout, fingertips gently massaging her little sister's scalp affectionately.

"Mmm...you're being a memory tease. But okay." Mind fogging from approaching sleep, Anna found herself only vaguely aware she had looped an arm around Elsa's waist. The blonde's eyes, full of love and tenderness, watched her closely. Breaths came at slow, even intervals, as Anna felt her sister's ribcage subtly expand and contract. "You're...staring…"

Averting her eyes quickly, Elsa dipped her head and fought to control the raging blush spreading across her cheeks. "S...sorry."

Eyes now fully closed, Anna managed one more sleepy mumble before sleep claimed her. "...didn't say...I minded…"

Taking one more greedy minute to allow her eyes to roam over Anna's peacefully sleeping figure, Elsa placed her hand over the younger woman's hand at her waist. Tenderly massaging freckled skin, a gasp escaped the older woman's lips when she felt just how **warm** her sister was. "There will be more cookies tomorrow. I...love you." The words tasted bittersweet, and yet Elsa's body still throbbed with warm feelings of love.

Carefully tucking Anna's left arm against her pillow, several short, uncomfortable snores brought a wide grin to Elsa's face. She paused at the door, tray of cookies in hand, and was suddenly overcome by a wave of gratefulness. Her eyes watered and a hand grasped the doorknob in support. "You let me back in. Somehow. I...I won't let you down." Ensuring the door made as little noise as possible, Elsa exited the dimly lit room, leaving the door ajar for when Rapunzel eventually went to sleep.

Out in the hallway, Elsa carefully set the tray of cookies down on a little endtable. Aside of the tray sat a little note, neatly printed on flowery stationery. _All ready for tomorrow morning...wonderful. Now then, where's my...girlfriend?_ Spinning around several times in mild confusion, Elsa's hands automatically went to the sash on her sleep robe to ensure it was securely tied. Her eyebrows quirked in mild surprise when she noticed a gentle, flickering light coming from her dimly lit bedroom. _What...I don't have any candles._

Pushing her bedroom door open slowly, Elsa's eyes were immediately drawn to her bed. Surrounded by several thick candles, Rapunzel sat cross-legged, wearing a maroon nightgown that shimmered against the candlelight in an almost ethereal manner. Elsa slowly approached, grunting when she stumbled over the little decorative carpet she herself had put in. "Um...hi."

"Hi yourself, nerdface." Shuffling back against the wall, Rapunzel let her hands rest against her ankles, unable to look away from her flustered girlfriend. "Did Anna like her early Christmas present?"

Elsa nodded bashfully, feeling the mattress shift beneath her weight. Drawing her legs onto the bed, she swore she could feel the heat from the candles. It was subtle, but it filled her with an unexplainable desire to be rid of her robe. Fingers tugged awkwardly at the robe's collar.

"You look **hot**." Elsa slapped her hand against her lap, ducking her head and meeting Rapunzel's amused gaze with a guilty one of her own. A merry giggle bubbled up from the brunette's throat, before she offered a quiet elaboration. "Well, you **are** quite a looker...but I meant from the candles." Shifting until she was lying on her side and facing Elsa, head propped lazily on one hand, dark locks of hair tumbled messily against Rapunzel's collarbone.

"Your hair's getting...longer." Elsa offered awkwardly, allowing herself to recline against the other pillow. A slender, pale hand slid down the top half of her robe, opening it a few inches and revealing a turquoise spaghetti strap top.

Idly running a hand through her unruly hair, Rapunzel let her head flop against her own pillow. "Yeah, I was thinking about letting it grow out a little. Unless...my girlfriend** likes** it short?"

The brunette's voice held a tone of playful suggestiveness, and it was all Elsa could do to steel her nerves and shoot back what she hoped was a confident smile. "Long or short...but I **do** like this color."

"Do you...is it okay if I hang out with you before going to bed?" Fiddling awkwardly with the hem of her nightie, Rapunzel suddenly wished she'd worn something longer and less revealing. Thus, she gasped in surprise when, after a moment of mattress shuffling, blonde hair filled her vision, and she distinctly felt Elsa's breath on her face.

"Is that what we're doing?" Elsa's whisper was much less confident than her actions, and the hand she reached out to grasp her cousin's trembled slightly. "**Hanging** out?"

Pressing her forehead securely against Elsa's, Rapunzel thrilled in running her fingers over the older woman's hand. She somehow managed to not squeal in ecstasy when she felt the tenative pressure of another foot against her own. "Just...hanging out with my girlfriend." The brunette's vocal tremor completely gave away her breathlessness, yet she didn't even care. "Merry Christmas, Elsa."

"And to you...dear." Elsa released a full-body shiver, and for the first time in forever, she simply smiled into it and pressed closer to the warm, vivacious source of her happiness.

* * *

Taking slow, deliberate steps backwards, Rapunzel quietly creeped out of Elsa's bedroom. Her blonde girlfriend was letting out sporadic, light snores, and had managed to gradually wiggle herself free of the constricting sleep robe. The soft fabric trailed over the bed, leaving pale shoulders and slender calves exposed to the dying candlelight. Rapunzel's breath caught in her throat, and she quickly closed the door before the enticing woman sharing a life with her managed to lure her back into bed. _Sleep tight, my lady love._

A nudging against Rapunzel's ankles drew her eyes to the floor, where Motoko was gazing up at her owner, expectantly. The affectionate cat opened her mouth slightly, yet no sound came out.

Managing to restrain a chuckle, Rapunzel stooped down to scratch her feline friend behind the ears. "Are you gonna keep Elsie safe and warm for me tonight?" Motoko responded with a low rumble of a purr before nudging the door open a few more inches and disappearing into Elsa's bedroom.

_Yeah, wish I could join you, hon. But I get to cuddle with a literal venus fly trap tonight._ Snickering, Rapunzel peeked into her bedroom and saw Anna squeezing the life out of her blankets and pillows. _I'll join you soon, Banana. _The tray of cookies drew Rapunzel's attention, and she paused briefly to read the heartfelt note, before heading towards the living room.

The cat-shaped clock hanging next to the double window read 1:03 AM, as its eyes and tail swished back and forth rhythmically, ticking off the seconds. Dipper, curled up in front of the Christmas tree fence, stretched her front legs out while Miles Davis lazily cracked an eye at his owner, chin resting comfortably over Dipper's neck. Rapunzel couldn't resist snatching her phone and snapping a picture of her two babies being lovey dovey.

Plastic bag in one hand and sifter in the other, Rapunzel squatted down to clean the litterbox, while her thoughts drifted to a hushed conversation she had with her girlfriend earlier that night.

* * *

Elsa's eyes were wide and her eyebrows were knit in an alarmingly concerned manner. Candlelight flickered off of the blonde's skin, accentuating the worried contortions of her face. "I'm going to give you a kiss on New Years Eve." Her declarative statement was whispered so lowly that Rapunzel almost didn't catch it.

Swirling a thumb against the older woman's palm thoughtfully, the brunette let a sarcastic quip slip out. "Well, when you look **that** excited I guess I can't say no." When Elsa let out a long, slow exhale that seemed to make her sink right into the mattress, Rapunzel subtly rolled her eyes and wiggled her girlfriend's hand. "Hey...talk to me. Why is this on your mind?"

Attempting to shrug nonchalantly, Elsa pressed against Rapunzel's smaller hand in frustration. "Because I...I **want to.**" The earnestness and intensity of her hushed whisper caused her partner's voice to falter for a moment.

Wiggling her fingers against Elsa's knuckles, Rapunzel collected her wits and probed further. "Well, I guess that's that and I have no say in the matter." She chuckled immediately afterwards, just so Elsa knew she was joking. "You know you can kiss me, if and whenever you want to. That's not what's bothering you."

Pursing her lips, Elsa's admission was breathy. "I'm...afraid." Seeing Rapunzel's widened eyes, Elsa felt the need to elaborate. "Not of you. I know you won't...let it get out of hand." Blushing profusely, she muttered, "Even if you like it."

Hooking their ankles together, the subtle tremors Elsa felt did not escape Rapunzel's perception. "You're afraid...that you might like it?"

Elsa nodded tenatively, wriggling uncomfortably against her plush, navy blue sheets. "I mean...what if I **do** like it? What does that mean about me?"

* * *

Tying off the bag of kitty litter and heading over to deposit it in the trash, Rapunzel sighed sympathetically. She didn't quite have the words to soothe her girlfriend at the time, but she knew it was something Elsa had to experience for herself. _A kiss isn't a contract, nerdface. If you don't like it, we don't have to do it again. And if you do...I won't let it go any further._

Rapunzel paused at the framed picture of her and Elsa, covered in paint and grinning like loons. Her fingertips brushed against the glass in fond remembrance. _Small steps, Elsie. Small steps will help you get more confident about trusting what you feel._

"Okay, almost bedtime...one more thing to do." Opening the pantry door, Rapunzel removed several brown grocery store bags, each one filled to the brim with wrapped Christmas presents. Carefully navigating past the two cats who had showed up to investigate the noises their owner was making, Rapunzel brought the presents out to the living room. She unlatched and folded up the protective Christmas tree barrier, sliding it behind the tree. The multi colored lights twinkled and shone merrily, casting a festive glow on each present that the brunette placed around the little tree.

Miles Davis and Dipper cautiously sniffed at the presents, each feeling the urge to reclaim the piece of the apartment that had been deemed off-limits. Shoving the folded paper bags underneath a stack of books, Rapunzel gave each cat a pat on the head, along with a polite request. "Seven hours until Christmas, loves. If the tree and presents are mostly intact by morning, mama has a few special presents for you. Behave."

Content to spend a few minutes in happy silence, Rapunzel let the love in her little apartment wash over her. She mindfully added a bit more water to the base of the tree, before returning to a seated position and gently grasping a frond in each hand. _Thank you for brightening our lives, little tree. I'll make sure your spirit gets back to the forest._ Carefully removing one of the few remaining pinecones, Rapunzel spent a few more minutes in thoughtful communion with the tree.

At length, she excused herself to go to bed, closing the informal circle she'd drawn. The pinecone was tucked safely into a desk drawer, while Rapunzel steeled herself for a night of errant heels and getting the life squeezed out of her. _Save a little room in that blanket burrito for me, Anna. I'll be joining you soon!_

* * *

***paw***

** *paw***

** *paw***

Elsa let out a muffled groan, squirming beneath her sheets. Her nose was strangely irritated, and upon cracking a bleary eye open, she came face to face with her pint-sized tormentor. "Dipper...why?"

The cat cocked her head to one side, letting out a sharp meow. She unsheathed her claws a bit, kneading the bedsheet insistently.

"I can't do that." Elsa's clipped mumble was immediately followed by her burying her face in a pillow, head rolling left and right in mortification. The rest of her statement came out even more muffled. "It's **different** now."

Dipper pressed her forehead against Elsa's messy hair, letting out a full-bodied purr which reverberated against the blonde woman's head.

Turning her head to face the impertinent cat once more, Elsa sighed. "So what if I'd sleep better there?" A soft paw pressed against Elsa's cheek, and she bit back a sardonic laugh. "I **know** Anna would like it. I would…"

Dipper meowed again.

"You aren't going to give me any peace, are you? Fine." Rolling hesitantly off the bed, Elsa loosely slung her sleep robe back over her shoulders and tucked an extra pillow beneath an arm. Before creeping out of her room, Elsa turned back and waggled a vaguely threatening finger at Dipper. "If this goes horribly, I'm eating all of your treats." Despite the trepidation tinkling at the back of her mind, Elsa couldn't deny that her desire to share a bed with Rapunzel and Anna filled her with a joy that was stronger.

Dipper watched Elsa leave, before flopping on her back and giving her belly a series of licks. Stretching her limbs out, she greedily soaked up the heat from the warm spot Elsa made, and quickly fell asleep.


	42. Chapter 42

_Larry, is your hair falling out? You feel very soft, and...warm. _Anna's muddled thoughts only vaguely tried to make sense of her surroundings, as a large part of her believed she was still asleep. Sunlight crept into the room through cracked blinds, sweeping slowly over the redhead's face. Shifting beneath the sheets, she pressed herself firmly against Rapunzel's backside, exhaling softly as the sensation of the smaller woman's skin against hers sent her mind sweetly spinning.

Rapunzel's maroon nightie had ridden up to her waist, and Anna's hands slowly slid up her cousin's stomach. _Really, Larry, I think it's time to cut back on those food pellets. They're...oh, I found your paws. Paws, paws, rough paws!_ Anna continued tickling what she was quite sure were the rough pads on her sloth's paws.

Rapunzel, meanwhile, squirmed a bit in her sleep. Her body subtly arched into the playful caresses of hands against her breasts. Thumbs circled stiff nipples, sending waves of pleasure which prodded at the brunette's consciousness.

_Larry, what are these pointy things on your paws? _Thumbs pressed against stiff nipples curiously.

A soft, breathy moan tumbled from Rapunzel's lips.

Anna jerked awake, eyes immediately drawn to the enticing curve of her cousin's lower back, leading into a supple hip. _Wait, **enticing**?_ A massive blush erupted across freckled cheeks, and Anna's hands felt aflame. She haphazardly jerked them away from her cousin, rough palms sliding over sensitive nipples one last time.

_What, where the fuck, **where the fuck**, what was I **doing?!**_ Cringing, Anna's ears caught another, more shuddering moan from her cousin. Her own thighs, already pressed together tightly, shifted back and forth in restrained desire.

"Ooh…" The sigh slipped from Anna's lips unbidden, her hands distinctly recalling the feel of Rapunzel's breasts. The sounds her touch elicited from the older woman. _That was not Larry. That was not Larry and I want to touch myself. **Right now.**_

"Anna?" A sleep-laden voice pierced Anna's embarrassment. Pierced it and **tripled it**.

"**Guh!**" Anna involuntarily squawked, rolling her body so quickly away from Rapunzel that she bounced off of the mattress, coming to rest against something soft. Something that shivered and let out a hacking cough.

"Oof...Anna?!" Elsa's exclamation was punctuated by surprised coughs.

Gradually cracking one eye, Anna froze. There she was, laying on top of a pink cheeked, heavily gasping Elsa. _I can't fucking believe I'd...oh hey, Elsa wears nighties sometimes? Oh fucking **fuck.** _"H...hi! I mean...you know. Merry Christmas and stuff?" Shaking her head sharply, Anna gasped. "You're here! With us, I mean. On Christmas and in bed. You came. I…" The redhead's babbling gradually increased in speed and franticness, hands choosing to repeatedly grasp and squeeze the bunched up bedsheets on either side of Elsa. _What just happened? Everything happened. I can't think. I…_

Strong, sure arms wrapped tightly around Anna as she trembled. She didn't know at what point tears had begun to fall, but now they were falling on Elsa's collar.

"Shh. Shh. I've got you. I've...merry Christmas, Anna." Elsa's heart clenched sweetly as she held her sister close. A rush of emotions flooded her brain when the trembling woman lying on top of her regained use of her arms and wrapped them around Elsa's back, squeezing tightly. Fingertips dug into bare shoulder blades hard enough to leave bruises, and Elsa embraced it. _Anna. Anna. My Anna._

Anna's chest heaved. Ecstatic shivers rocked her body, and she stammered out a reply. "M...merry Christmas, Elsa." Several long moments passed, with two hearts thudding in time with each other. Two overloaded minds gradually sorted through thoughts, feelings, and memories. Two sisters found a happy contentment.

Quietly, and with a confused lilt, Elsa spoke up. "Rapunzel was having a bad dream earlier, right? I saw you comforting her."

Once again, Anna **froze**.

"It was really...sweet. She trusts you so much." Screwing up her courage, Elsa continued. "If I had a nightmare some night...I'd love it if you did that for me." Elsa winced at the childish admission, but it was **true**.

Anna managed to force a sound from her paralyzed throat, and **prayed** it was something in the affirmative. _Thanks, Elsa, but you do **not** want a visit from the Mad Fondler._ Her eyes swept over the still sleeping form of Rapunzel, automatically drawn to that same patch of creamy skin. That same sexy, pudgy hip. _Those breasts._ Anna shifted uncomfortably, filled with a sudden visceral awareness of the slow rise and fall of her sister's chest beneath her.

_Breasts...**too many breasts!** God damnit, all I want for Christmas is to not be a perv!_

Thankfully, the burning Anna felt in her hands gradually subsided, and her stomach flopped with a giddy joy when Elsa revealed her next present in a whisper. "There's something for you in the hallway. Something...**special.**"

* * *

"Anna. Anna...it's morning." Thirteen year old Elsa carefully brushed away the tangle of bedhead covering her sister's face, grinning when Anna let out a disgruntled mumble. The blonde teenager held the tray of cookies she'd made for her sister in one hand, still warm from their recent reheating. "Your Christmas present is going to get cold if you don't wake up, silly." The redhead's cheeks puffed up expectantly, and Elsa quashed the desire to place a kiss on each one. _Against the rules._ She instead settled for pinching one.

"Guh...okay, okay, I'm up!" Licking her lips and rubbing sleep-crusted eyes, Anna's grin dawned on her face like a sunrise on the horizon. "Merry Christmas, Elsa!" Enthusiastic arms circled the older sister's back and pulled her onto the bed, drawing a harried squeal from her.

Gripping the cookie tray tightly, Elsa relaxed and rested in Anna's fierce hug. "Merry Christmas to you, too. And you almost spilled your present...then again, I think you **know** what you present is." Leaning back into a sitting position, Elsa chuckled at the confused smile her sister gave her. A smile that quickly morphed into a small 'o' of surprise when the tray of cookies was placed on the younger girl's lap.

"They were for **me?!**" Shrugging her shoulders, Anna's nervous splutter and little jump shook the bed. She looked away guiltily. "Sorry...I didn't mean to mess up the surprise."

Elsa reached out and grasped Anna's forearm, bunching the fabric of her Kim Possible pajamas. "No, it's fine. I was having a hard time yesterday. You were like...my guardian angel, magically helping me bake chocolate chip cookies." Shyly, she took one from the tray and offered it to her sister.

Taking the cookie with a thoughtful quirk of her lips, Anna turned the pastry over in her hands several times. "They were supposed to be **only **chocolate chip? Oops…" Elsa's cocked eyebrow indicated her question, to which Anna shyly offered the cookie back to her sister to try.

"This is...suspicious." Elsa noted with a wry chuckle, before taking a dainty bite and chewing thoughtfully. Her eyes went wide. "Oh...oh dear. There's much more than just chocolate chips in here...what else did you put in?"

"Um...everything?" Anna scratched her head, chuckling nervously before letting her tongue poke between smiling lips. "You had a bunch of different toppings on the counter, and I **really** wanted to help."

Smiling broadly, Elsa handed the cookie back to her sister. "You **did** help. You helped a lot, and you can help even more by enjoying these cookies you helped make."

Turning the cookie around in her hand idly, Anna's eyes never left the other girl's face. "I will. But first…" Quickly closing the distance between them, she pressed eager lips against Elsa's sweetly flushed cheek. The teenager opened her mouth to object, but no sound came out. No sound, aside from a quivering sigh.

Drawing back after a few moments, Anna drew unabashed glee from the older girl's blushingly chiding glare. Huffing indignantly, Elsa finally found her voice once more with a helpless whisper. "That's against the rules, Anna."

Anna shrugged, biting off a piece of cookie and responding in between noisy chews. "It wasn't a kiss...it was crumb removal."

"**Crumb removal?!**" Elsa rubbed her cheek, squeaking hotly with a frown.

"Hey, now you're all clean! Wait, wait…" Anna cracked a sly grin, eyes darting to her sister's other cheek.

"What?" Elsa ducked her head, eyeing her sister warily."

Replying around a mouthful of cookie, Anna's eyebrows shot up playfully. "More crumbs."

"**Anna!**" Scrabbling off of the bed, Elsa scurried to the doorway before turning to regard her widely grinning sister. "Mama and papa are downstairs and waiting for you to open presents. I...love you." Spinning about smartly, the teenager briskly walked down the hall.

Setting the tray of cookies on her nightstand for later, Anna swung her legs around and dangled them idly off the floor. Outside, a few inches of fresh snow had fallen, and the redhead's eyes were drawn immediately to the woods in their backyard. "Love you too, Elsa. Love you too."

* * *

"**Love you too.**" Crumbs spilled from twenty two year old Anna's mouth, collecting in the wrinkles of her _Four Aces _t-shirt. Seated on the hardwood floor, the redhead's cheeks were sweetly flushed as the taste of the cookies sparked long-missing neural pathway connections in her brain. Memories of the Christmas twelve years prior easily fell into previously blank spots, much like pieces to a puzzle. She gazed fondly at the little note Elsa had written.

**_To my guardian angel. From your personal recipe book. I love you. ~Elsa_**

Minutes ticked by, punctuated every so often by the open-mouthed crunching of cookies. Anna was so lost in a hazy glow of warm memories, that only an uncomfortable rumble in her tummy alerted her to the distressing amount of cookies she'd eaten. "Whoopsies...guess that's **my **breakfast. Still, two left...most excellent." _One for Elsa and one for Rapunzel_.

_That's against the rules, Anna._

Chuckling fondly, Anna swiped an index finger and thumb against the corners of her mouth, brushing a few more crumbs from her face. _We had rules? I wonder what game we were playing._ She was mildly aware of Motoko slinking over and claiming her lap as a resting place. Idly scratching the contented cat behind her ears, Anna herself was content to relax and let her newfound memories reveal things about her past she'd long since forgotten.

* * *

Back in Rapunzel's bedroom, the brunette was still happily slumbering. Having claimed an errant body pillow shortly after Anna left the room, Rapunzel was content to remain latched onto the purple cushion.

Elsa, however, was anything but content. Nervous hands flitted over her girlfriend, adjusting a blanket here, straightening Rapunzel's maroon nightie there. _Okay. I guess that's...a **tolerable** amount of skin. _Reaching behind her to absentmindedly rub the sleep robe she'd brought along, Elsa shyly rubbed her lower legs together. _No...I don't think I'll wear that._

_ I want to hold her._

Shuffling towards her sleeping cousin as quietly as she was able, Elsa couldn't restrain a sardonic cringe. Slide one hand across an expanse of purple bedsheets. Nervously shimmy two legs a few inches closer. _It feels like I'm one of those lions on Animal Planet, stalking a cornered gazelle._

Shifting suddenly, Rapunzel uttered a low murmur. Her thighs slid higher on the body pillow, squeezing it tighter. Her maroon nightie began to ride up her lower back once more. Elsa shivered, mouth suddenly dry. The final straw was when the blonde woman noticed her cousin's purple silk shorts slipping another inch lower every minute, revealing a shapely hip and...no, that couldn't be.

_A tattoo?!_ Swallowing thickly, Elsa's stomach twisted and flopped dramatically.

_Who am I kidding? I'm the gazelle, trying to creep up on the **lion**._

Fighting down a blush and steeling her resolve, Elsa jerked her body sideways and loped a tense arm around Rapunzel's belly. Before her mind could protest, she clumsily shimmied her legs forward until her knees were actually **sharing** the same body pillow as her girlfriend. Elsa's heart hammered relentlessly in her chest, and her mind boomed in warning. **_She's going to wake up! She's going to ask you what the heck you're doing!_**

A full minute elapsed, with naught else from Rapunzel aside from steady breaths and the gradual rise and fall of her tummy. Elsa, exhausted from her successful spooning attempt, released the tension in her limbs. She let the feeling of holding her girlfriend seep into her psyche. Rapunzel, all soft skin and radiating warmth. _I wonder what she smells like in the morning?_

Pressing her face tenatively against messy brunette hair at the base of Rapunzel's skull, Elsa inhaled greedily. Summertime and trees. _Are those even smells?_

_ I don't care._

_ She smells nice. My girlfriend...smells nice._ Absentmindedly letting her hand rub against Rapunzel's stomach, Elsa exhaled warmly against the smaller woman's neck. _I wonder how long we can just stay here...what day is it again?_

Another thought flitted through the blonde woman's mind, refusing to leave. _I want more. _Legs automatically sliding forward a few inches, Elsa suddenly felt the little hairs on her arms stand on end at the sensation of Rapunzel's toes suddenly pressing against her thighs.

_Her toes are curling. _A nervous, yet elated giggle slipped from Elsa's mouth.

"Mmm...merry Christmas, my little cuddle ninja." Rapunzel's sweet, sleepy voice pierced Elsa's intense touch exploration session.

Jerking awkwardly, Elsa dumbly realized she'd pulled her girlfriend flush against her body in her panic. "H...**hi!** You...morning good Christmas merry!" Words tumbled out in entirely the wrong order, and everything inside Elsa screamed to **back the hell away.** Face aflame, she settled for laying her cheek against messy brunette hair, praying that her heaving chest and tense arm were the only giveaways of this clearly horrible spooning idea.

Several quiet seconds elapsed. Gradually, Elsa became aware of fingers gently brushing the length of her tensed forearm. Rapunzel's merry lilt instantly comforted her. "Morning good, Christmas merry. I...like it."

An eternity passed in the span of one minute before Elsa screwed up the courage to respond. "I like it **too.**" _I don't know what that means for me...but I like it too. _The conflicting feelings her actions gave birth to seemed to be brushed away with each trailing of Rapunzel's fingertips against her arm. Each touch, a warm, comforting whisper that proclaimed, "It's okay to like this."

_It's okay to like this._

* * *

Feeling a gentle shift on the mattress behind her, Elsa turned her head and cracked a sleepy eye. "Mmm...cookies?" Two cookies, pinched between thumbs and forefingers, were the first things to come into view. Soon after, Anna's grinning face came into focus.

"Merry Christmas, lovebirds." Leaning over the two cuddling women, Anna restrained a chuckle at Elsa's blank expression, while prodding Rapunzel's cheek with one of the cookies. "Punzie-poo...open up!"

Brunette hair flopped against the pillow as Rapunzel did as instructed, tittering merrily at her thoughtful younger cousin. "Cookie Claus! Mouth is ready for treat!" A pleased murmur followed when Anna deposited a cookie in Rapunzel's mouth.

Knees pressing gently against Elsa's lower back, Anna refocused her attention on her sister. The redhead's warm, bubbly voice was thick with emotion. "Watch out for crumbs...you know what happens if I see crumbs."

"You remembered." Elsa's glassy-eyed smile quivered, as did her hands when accepting the offered cookie. Fingertips brushed, and a strong desire to cuddle up against her sister washed over Anna pleasantly.

_You don't know **what all** Anna remembered. And hey, by all means, continue openly humping your cousin more._

Suddenly keenly aware of Rapunzel's backside pressed snugly against her own midsection, Elsa felt an uncontrollable flush flood her cheeks. Quickly palming the cookie, she did the only thing she could think of to get **out** of that suddenly uncomfortable situation, and sharply jabbed her fingertips against her girlfriend's ribs. "L...let's go open presents!"

A muffled squeal escaped through Rapunzel's cookie-filled mouth, elbows protectively slamming against her sides. "Ewfa! **Wude!**" Several crumbs shot out comically from the brunette's exclamation, and several more followed with the exasperated gasp she let out upon quickly sitting up.

"Heh...**somebody** must be expecting a pretty awesome present out there." Anna's sarcastic quip was followed by an amused wink and a hand on Rapunzel's knee. "Don't worry, P. I'll fill your cuddle quota later."

Patting the freckled hand warmly, Rapunzel offered one more muffled response before biting through her cookie. "My hewwo." Amused hazel eyes flitted over to her girlfriend, who was sitting up in bed with an apologetic expression.

Elsa let out a harassed yelp when Rapunzel snaked her hand beneath the blonde's posterior and gave it a sharp pinch. "**Guh!**" Blue eyes met hazel ones in a challenging glare, before Elsa groaned and rubbed her face. "Sorry...that was an unprovoked poke. I deserved that."

Rapunzel's smug, crumb-laden smile morphed into a sympathetic smirk. Reaching down, she tugged Elsa's hand playfully and stood up. "Come on, nerdface. Let's get out there before the cats do all the unwrapping for us." Hauling her reluctant girlfriend to her feet, she gave Anna a half-cookie salute when the redhead gestured for them to go first.

"Hnn...**Anna!**" Rapunzel's squeal was paired with an awkward hop at her younger cousin's quick little pinch on her butt.

Eyes wide briefly, Elsa felt her sister's fingers scratch against her spine gently. The older woman did a poor job of stifling a chuckle at Anna's twinkling eyes and proud grin. "I got revenge for you, Els."

Huffing petulantly, Rapunzel pressed against Elsa's side and let out a distressed moan. "What a thoughtful Christmas present...attacked on **all sides!**" Sighing in mild exasperation, Elsa placed a hesitant hand on her cousin's shoulder and squeezed meaningfully. She felt her own stomach flop pleasantly when Rapunzel let out an audible sigh.

_They really **are** doing a lot better since the cruise._ Letting the warmth of the moment wash over her, Anna put a hand to each of their backs as she followed them into the living room. _This is the only Christmas present I need. This...this feeling._

* * *

"Oh...this is from our last day on the cruise, right?" Holding her new keychain by its bright purple links, Elsa playfully tapped the edge of the boat-shaped insignia. One side displayed the letters 'SG', while the other was a cropped picture of herself, Rapunzel, and Anna standing against the railing of their penthouse balcony.

Anna nodded absentmindedly, hands a blur as she eagerly skimmed the back cover of the five hundred page book Rapunzel had bought her, detailing the history of jazz. "Yep. I forgot to get a copy from Ivan before we left, but he was nice enough to email it to me soon after they got home."

"Aww, they're sweethearts." Crumbling a jagged piece of snowflake themed wrapping paper, Rapunzel lobbed it at Dipper. The feisty cat batted it away, immediately giving chase and allowing her owner to reclaim the other keychain. "We should give them a call today...any idea what time they'll be free?"

"I made sure they were gonna be home this afternoon, so after we hand out presents at the shop, we'll call." Gamely collecting loose bits of wrapping paper and tossing them into a black trash bag, Anna was careful to avoid accidentally snatching any stray felines who had made temporary homes beneath the refuse. "He said Delores is already making plans for us to visit them, so **expect** a little polite pressure." A warm chuckle escaped her lips as she wrapped a green twisty tie over the sack. A gentle yet insistent tug on her wrist sent the redhead tipping backwards, right onto the couch.

"I love my presents...especially **this** one." Elsa shyly fiddled with her little ship keychain, nuzzling her shoulder against Anna's.

Rapunzel followed suit, already moving her important keys from her kitten keychain to the new one her thoughtful cousin had gifted her. Leaning her head against Anna's shoulder, her heart fluttered sweetly when a visible shiver washed up a freckled arm. "I feel like I should make a joke about the keys to my heart...but there's not much point in joking, huh?" A hand snaked behind Anna's back, fingertips pressing against Elsa's robed arm meaningfully.

Reclining against the couch and trapping her girlfriend's hand, Elsa let her eyes roam over the heartwarming image of her sister sorting through a few Christmas cards. "You have one for yourself, right? A keychain, I mean."

"Mmhmm. It's hanging up at home. It's a little sad replacing my tiny fedora keychain, so I might leave that one for the shop's keys. Supergirl keychain can have all my home keys." Nudging Elsa's new fox slippers with a bare foot, Anna felt the handful of wonderful memories they'd made that morning welling up in her chest. Her eyes watered pitifully, and she turned to direct a whisper in Rapunzel's ear. "Don't let me cry. Like, I dunno...pinch me or something first."

Wrapping her left hand around Anna's forearm, Rapunzel let out a bemused chuckle. "There's no crying in baseball...or on Christmas." She leaned over and pressed a warm kiss to a freckled cheek, reveling in the pitiful sniffle that followed. "But we can cry in space. Lucky for us, nerdface over there found some prime real estate right next to her star."

Elsa pressed against Anna's other side, heart swelling at the happy sniffles and the stubbornly scrunched face of her little sister, who still refused to let any tears fall. The blonde pressed her lips to her right hand, then sought out that of her girlfriend. A tight, loving squeeze followed. Rapunzel squeezed back in return, sighing softly.

Eventually, Miles Davis decided that the three strange humans had occupied the couch for long enough. He lazily draped himself around Anna's neck, flicking tail brushing up against her stuffy nose. Blowing harshly against the offending tail, Anna wriggled between her cousin and sister. "Okay, I guess that's my cue to get over to the shop and start setting up." The warmth of the two women on her sides made a convincing argument for her to stay put, as did the softness of the sofa. "Wait...oh god damnit. Punzie, your sofa cushions are eating me again!"

Rapunzel quirked an amused eyebrow at her hapless younger cousin's ability to sink right into the back cushions. "Relax, Banana...they aren't eating you."

Winking at the sly grin on her girlfriend's face, Elsa pressed a hand against Anna's collar, bubbling laugh barely restrained in her throat. "They're keeping you exactly where we want you. Right here...with us."

A warm blush bloomed on Anna's face, and she grinned crookedly. "Well, I guess if I have no choice in the matter, I-" Her shirt was unceremoniously yanked up, and Rapunzel pressed her face against her cousin's belly, blowing as hard as she could.

***Phhhrbtt***

A consternated howl erupted from Anna's mouth, and she made a desperate attempt to wriggle free. "No fair...**no fair!**"

Slender, pale hands pressed against freckled shoulders, and Anna felt herself briefly lost in Elsa's blue eyes. "You're our Christmas prisoner now. Merry Christmas, Anna."

"Elsa…" Anna's moment of reprieve quickly disappeared when Rapunzel's merciless raspberries resumed. "Ack! Two against one!" Quickly devolving into a blubbering mess of gasping giggles, Anna's body twisted and writhed against the playful ministrations of her cousin and sister. But not in an effort to escape them. _I wanna be closer to them. Closer._

An enraptured sigh. **_Closer._**

* * *

Clouds rolled overhead, casting a drab shadow over the two rows of in-need-of-repair buildings flanking Browning Street. Several seagulls let out harassed squawks at the brisk 40 degree weather, while riding the blustery morning wind out towards the bay. The street was quiet, save for an occasional wind-tossed flyer or errant red ribbon from the prior night's Christmas Eve festivities.

Rounding the corner at the end of the street, Hiccup's van rattled and rolled its way over several small potholes, before coming to a stop directly between a no parking sign and a fire hydrant. The engine groaned in protest at the arduous trip, seeming to let out a sputter of thanks as its power was shut off. Several moments later, arms weighed down by Macy's shopping bags packed with festively wrapped gifts, the lanky young man gingerly slid out of the van.

"This is the **last** time I do Merida's shopping for her." Wobbling a bit as he approached the locked front door, a warm grin replaced the weary pout on Hiccup's face. Bags of presents were carefully set by the shop's mailbox, before he knelt down to inspect a cardboard box tucked safely in the alcove against the door. On the box, scribbled in messy red and green marker, were the words '_Crismas Vinal For The Pore'_.

Pulling out his phone, Hiccup idly thumbed through the stack of records neatly filed in the box. _Twenty two. Twice as many as last year. Josh has **got** to see this!_ Pausing to neatly frame the donation box in his camera, Hiccup took several photos. He attached each of them to a brief email to his father. _Oh, wait...dad's not consulting any more, he's full time. With that company._ "HaddockS . Or was that a dot com?" Despite taking a few moments to mutter through the possibilities, Hiccup couldn't recall which was correct.

_Hell with it, I'll just try both._ Fingers blazed across the miniature phone keyboard, composing a brief yet cheerful message.

'_Hey, dad. Merry Christmas, hope everyone made it there safe and sound yesterday. Check it out, Josh's donation box got twice as many records this year! Figured he'd get a kick out of it. See you tonight, I should be there by 6 if traffic is okay. If not, don't let mom freak out. Hic. P.S. I'm not drinking from the horn tonight unless you let mom wash it first.'_

Stomach rumbling at the memory of the vile combination of liquors and eggnog his father, Stoick, passed around the table every Christmas night, Hiccup quashed the urge to throw up his breakfast of pineapple bagels and eggs. Luckily, he was saved by the insistent buzzing of his phone.

Saved, at least, until he read the incoming text. "_Hey Hic, Happy Holiday times and stuff. So uh, Mom was playing one of those stupid Facebook games on your boyfriend's phone when the stairs suddenly attacked her. She's okay, we're at the hospital...it was actually the funniest ankle breaking I've ever seen. Anyway, Lars' phone is busted. If you wanna talk to him, you can call this phone. We'll try to get out to make the party, but mom's being...dramatic. Ugh. Okay, take care, and give everybody at the shop hugs from us if we don't make it."_

Lips pursed in a half-frown, Hiccup let out a defeated exhale, before shooting back a reply. '_Thanks for the update, Chels. Sorry about your mom, hope they let her out soon. I'll call around lunch if that's okay. And that...sucks. I could've used a hug. P.S. Don't even think about texting Merida and telling her to give me a hug...I've got Hello Kitty stickers and I know where you keep your sticks. Merry Christmas.'_

Rising to his feet with a grunt, Hiccup's eyes wandered from his phone to the full donation box by the door. "Good with the bad." Wincing at a twinge in his lower back, he rubbed a thin hand against his spine gingerly.

"**Freeze!**" Hiccup whirled around in surprise at the boisterous voice coming from down the street. He blanched when Merida rounded the corner, wearing a giant green Christmas present with blue wrapping paper. Red tights with white gloves and fuzzy white boots completed the absurd getup, and the redhead locked eyes challengingly with her friend. "This is H.D.S.! That's 'Hug Delivery Service'! Apparently your _boyfriend _thinks you're pretty **hot stuff**...he sent you the extra fuckin' special premium hug package!" Large, blue ribbon blowing in the gusty wind, Merida hauled ass down the sidewalk, while Hiccup leaned gingerly against the shop's front door in resignation.

Holding his hands up as the Scot-in-a-box came to a screeching halt, blue ribbons fluttering festively, Hiccup let out a weak mumble. "Can you...just make it gentle?"

Grinning playfully, Merida gently rapped her ailing friend on the shoulder. "Don't sweat it, you know damn well I don't pass on hugs. Heard our favorite sibs got stuck at the hospital...want me to help set up so you can shoot over and get some action?" She awkwardly knelt down, letting out a low whistle at the impressive collection in the donation box, before turning back and offering Hiccup a lecherous eyebrow waggle.

Waving his hands with an exasperated smirk, Hiccup proudly nudged the box with his left foot. "Nah. If they can't make it I'll stop by before heading to see the family tonight. Anyway...this kinda makes up for it."

Merida chuckled at the brown haired young man's smile, her own grin widening at the pride evident in her friend's face. "Yeah. Pretty kickass idea your lil' brother had. You should get him down here to catch one of our gigs."

Hiccup's smile faltered into a sheepish grin, but before he could object, Merida interjected. "At the shop. Totally PG." Noticing her friend's curious, disbelieving stare, the redhead felt a wave of self consciousness wash over her. She quickly turned back to the box of albums, letting out a bashful mutter. "C'mon, he's a kid. Even **I** can respect that."

Coughing politely, Hiccup fished around in his pockets for the shop keys. He rested a hand briefly against the wreath pinned to the door, shaking his head with a relieved sigh. "He's up to a mile per day. The...his doctor's pretty sure it's not gonna get any worse. He still loves that old Coheed and Cambria cane, but it's pretty worn-"

Just as Hiccup opened the front door to the shop, Merida's gruff voice cut him off. Gruff and clipped, yet with an emotional rasp. "I dunno. Maybe I know a guy who can get him another one. You gonna open the damn door or make this present stand here holding all these presents all fuckin' day long?"

Hiccup quickly pushed the door open, holding it for his festively dressed friend. Merida waddled inside, bags of wrapped presents awkwardly slapping the cardboard box wrapped around her torso. Her eyes immediately latched onto the far wall, while his admired the cracks on the ceiling. The next few minutes seemed to drag on endlessly as the two busied themselves with unpacking Christmas presents.

At length, Hiccup found himself behind the sales counter, thumbing through a few red and white covered albums. "An Elvis Christmas morning?" Demurely tapping said album between lithe hands, he cautiously met his friend's unreadable stare.

"Seventies?! God, like we don't have enough throwback shit here already." Groaning, Merida jabbed a playfully threatening finger at Hiccup. "Fine, but I expect some fuckin' Jingle Bell death metal by lunch. Deal?"

Grinning slyly, Hiccup slid the Elvis album out of its protective cover carefully. "Fair enough. Although this particular compilation was actually released in 1957."

"Yeah, but you know damn well a holiday album ain't shit unless it goes diamond. 1970, motherfucker!" Merida's smug grin was accompanied by a boisterous shimmy of her costume. She was admittedly thankful for the return to normalcy. _Fuckin' Josh. Fuckin' feelings...fuckin' Hans._ Her ears perked up just as Hiccup launched a counterattack against her point.

"As an inadvertent slap in the face to Mister Bing Crosby, this little gem's got big iron balls. **Great, big ones!**" Voice taking a nasally tone as his volume increased, Hiccup held the black disc overhead proudly, before reverently placing it on the record player.

Merida snorted mirthfully, dumping out yet another bag of presents. "You fuckin' nerd. Now where the hell's Anna and her cronies?"

As if on cue, the bell to the shop rang, drawing both Merida and Hiccup's attention.

"Merry Christmas, ya filthy animals!" Bursting in through the door held open by her cousin, Anna immediately followed up her raspy exclamation with dual raised gun-hands. "Bang! Pow! Zap!" Her remaining six fingers were tasked with toting several bags of gifts, which bumped against each other with every enthusiastic shot. Elsa followed immediately after, lugging a cardboard box which jingled with each step. Bringing up the rear, Rapunzel gleefully rattled the string of bright copper bells affixed to the doorknob.

Taking a moment to straighten the ribbon on her costume, Merida considered her friends with a critical eye. "So you're what passes for angels these days, huh? Yer faces look pretty clean."

Anna's jaw dropped at her curly-haired friend's outfit, but it was Rapunzel who slipped by with a giddy squeal, immediately running her hands over Merida's outfit. "Holy moley, I'm **loving** the enthusiasm this year's present prison warden is showing. You must've spent, like, half an hour putting together this getup!"

"It took half an hour just to get this damn thing to fit right!" Merida sulked, resolutely batting away Rapunzel's playful pawing. She snatched a pile of gifts from the counter, thrusting them at the brunette with a challenging glare. "I ain't unwrapping myself 'til I'm safe at home with a pitcher half eggnog and half bourbon. You can get handsy with **these** presents...underneath Frankentree."

Rapunzel replied with another giddy giggle, prompting Merida to take a disconcerted step backwards while the brunette made a beeline for their seven foot tall, sparsely decorated artificial tree.

Elsa paused a few steps into the shop, casting her eyes about and uncertain where to make herself useful. Hands gently closed over hers, and her eyes met with Anna's million watt grin. "I don't...what do we need done?"

"First, let me take that off your hands." Pupils dilated and eyes shimmering, Anna gently pulled the jingling box from her sister's grasp. Her voice wavered, but her grin never faltered. "You could go help Punzie sort presents under Frankentree...or you could put on different Christmas music and dance around the store." A long, shuddering exhale. "I don't care what you do...just that you're doing it with us. With...me."

A rush of heart-swelling emotion flooded Elsa's chest, and her welling eyes briefly flicked upward. By the time Anna's eyes followed suit, her sister was already at her side, pressing watermelon flavored lips against a flushed cheek. Several heart thundering moments passed, during which the cardboard box nearly slipped from Anna's grasp.

The box jingled harshly at the redhead's stumble and subsequent quick save. Elsa chuckled dryly, already turning away, but not before issuing her own hushed admission. "I have a lot to make up for...and I'm **ready** to."

Quickly stepping away from her still dazed sister, Elsa swiped a sweater sleeve across her eyes, while quashing the desire to give a pitiful sniffle. _I wonder if I'm allowed to have a...designated kisser._ Her eyes automatically roamed over to find Rapunzel bustling around Frankentree. Only she wasn't bustling...she was eyeing Elsa like the cat who ate the canary. The blonde woman actually impressed **herself** when she managed to maintain eye contact as she approached her girlfriend. _I suppose she approves...oh god, I hope I'm smiling and not cringing._

After a few moments of ensuring her knees had not in fact turned to jello, Anna double checked that there was indeed mistletoe hanging over her head. _Mmm...yeah. We could definitely use more mistletoe around here._ Turning on a heel, she noticed Hiccup sorting through the album donation box. Her loopy, lovestruck smirk was replaced by a warm-hearted grin at the generosity of her fellow San Franciscans.

The svelte crooning of Elvis Presley kept the Yuletide spirits of the motley crew high as they continued decorating the shop for the next hour, eager as beavers to greet their friends as they arrived.


	43. Chapter 43

"_But I'll have a blue...blue blue blue Christmas." _Reaching down into her register to pull out a low, forlorn alto, Saffron waved the microphone at her friends as she finished the Elvis hit with a flourish. Dumping the microphone back in its black plastic container, the petite teenager bobbed her head in appreciation, festively dyed red and green locks of hair flapping from side to side.

"Best little elf in the house!" Anna whooped, pumping her fist enthusiastically while leaning against the sales counter. Saffron replied with an embarrassed squeal, before skittering on over to receive her presents from the Warden.

Despite the relative care she took, Merida's wrapped-up costume had suffered a few little tears, which fluttered comically as she high-fived her flush-faced friend. "I think you earned freedom for these guys...just make sure you don't fry those awesome pipes before the show next week!" Grinning, Merida passed a department store shopping bag loaded with wrapped gifts, which Saffron gratefully accepted.

Saffron paused for a moment to read the little tag affixed to one of the bag's handles. Rapunzel took that moment to lean forward from her comfy spot on the sofa to snap a photo. She paused immediately after the click of her cellphone, however, when she noticed the teenager's reaction.

"To our Saf. Welcome to the crew! Happy holidays and a most excellent Festivus!" With each recited word, Saffron's voice grew scratchier and more tremulous, until her moist eyes traveled back up to meet Merida's wary ones. "I've never ha...had a cuh...a crew before." Stammering out her admission with a tearful blubber, hot tears streamed down the teenager's blue-sparkle decorated cheeks. Stumbling forward, she failed to notice Merida's hunted grimace, and blindly threw her arms around the present warden's bulky costume.

Wrapping paper messily crinkled and the corners of Merida's costume began to fold inwards from Saffron's weepy hug. The older woman awkwardly threw up her hands, glowering at Anna in confused frustration. Not missing a beat, the shop owner hastily scrawled a message in black marker on a nearby legal pad in between her own sniffles, slapping the edge of the tablet on the counter for emphasis.

"Hug her back or you're fired, dumbass." Shoulders sagging after she finished mouthing her boss's sloppy message, Merida finally relented, arms encircling Saffron tenatively. "Uh...there there, dude. It's, you know...it's cool. We look out for our own...and stuff." Several long moments passed, during which Merida gave up all hope of preserving her costume, and settled for comforting her friend. _God damnit...everybody's trying to make me **feel** shit today._

The unmistakable click of Rapunzel's cellphone camera drew the warden's attention, and she leveled an embarrassed glare at the brunette. Rapunzel's only response was to stick her tongue out, press closer against Elsa's side, and sigh sappily, "Best damn picture of the day."

Murmuring her agreement, Elsa reclined in the polyester covered sofa, eyes casually drifting around the room at the assembled guests. _Family._ Kristoff had gone to place a comforting hand on Saffron's shoulder while he awkwardly waited for his turn to free his gifts from present prison. The sniffling teenager had taken the cue to latch onto him instead, and Merida rewarded the blonde foreman with a grateful grin. Hiccup was setting out the food dishes everybody had brought on the sales counter, while playfully swatting away Anna's half-hearted attempts to sneak little tastes.

"You okay there, nerdface?" Rapunzel's rich, throaty whisper drew Elsa's wandering attention, and she smiled sheepishly at her girlfriend. "Anxious for Mulan to get here?" Choking back an undignified noise at her girlfriend's innocent question, Elsa distractedly scratched at the fabric of her grey slacks.

"I guess...she's usually prompt. I hope nothing happened." Idly noting that Kristoff had taken the stage and was bellowing out a fearless rendition of _'Grandma Got Run Over by a Reindeer'_, Elsa swallowed thickly, unable to place the cause of her sudden tummy flops.

Murmuring in understanding, Rapunzel affectionately nuzzled her shoulder against Elsa's bicep. "You've got a good friendship with her, Elsie. That's not something to feel awkward about...it's something to be **grateful** for."

Nodding apprehensively, Elsa returned her girlfriend's little shoulder shimmy. The quiet jingle of the Christmas bells attached to the front door drew her attention briefly, and despite her own vague disappointment, she squeezed Rapunzel's forearm tenderly. "You're right...good friendships **are** something to be grateful for."

Quirking an eyebrow at her girlfriend's repetition, Rapunzel also directed her gaze to the front of the shop, ear-to-ear grin lighting up her face as she noticed Eugene sling his tan leather jacket over a shoulder. He offered a sly grin and a two-fingered salute, sack of presents in that same hand swaying comically to and fro.

"Yep...**definitely** grateful for good friends."

* * *

"Room for all beneath my cape of **love**!" Rapunzel crowed gleefully, standing on top of the sofa while spreading out her latest Christmas present for all to see. A long, vibrantly plum colored cape was tied around her neck, bits of the fabric bunched in her hands in a Batman-esque pose. A striking, yellow heart was embroidered on the back, and inside the heart the phrase 'Queen of Poly' was printed in swooping, crimson letters. Brunette locks waved to and fro as Rapunzel dramatically flapped her new accessory. "There's a new superhero in town!"

Elsa chuckled warmly, forcing herself to resist placing a steadying hand against the small of her girlfriend's back, instead settling for applauding lightly.

Grumbling sourly, Merida rapped against the counter with her special warden's baton. The redhead's wrapped-present costume may have been hugged to death by Saffron, but she still shook her baton threateningly at Eugene. "We've got a criminal right here...breaking tradition and shit."

"Aw, turn that frown upside down, Mer." Grinning like a loon, Anna snapped a few pictures of her cousin's enthusiastic poses before elbowing Eugene good-naturedly. "Everybody knows scoundrels make up their **own** rules."

Chuckling as he handed Merida her Christmas present, Eugene included an apologetic smolder. "Yeah, you can thank Gaston's sister for that, actually. Seems like an out of work seamstress will take pretty much any job you throw at her, no matter how...unique." Merida snatched the gift out of his hand, giving a grunt of approval.

"Seems like...I see what you did there!" Saffron cackled, tugging thoughtfully on the embroidered blankie hanging around Anna's neck. The teenager chuckled self deprecatingly at the present she'd made for Anna's pet sloth, uneven stitches forming the name 'LARRY' on the front and a smattering of uneven hearts on the back.

Anna noticed her fellow vocalist toeing the floor in embarrassment, and immediately loped an arm around her friend, leaning down to pass on a hushed message. "You made this with love, and **that's** what's gonna keep Larry-kins warm at night." Saffron felt her heart leap into her throat, and she wriggled in happy relief at the redhead's thoughtful encouragement.

Rapunzel, meanwhile, had begun pointing at her friends one at a time, blessing each with a 'superhero promise'. "You get some love! And **you** get some love!" Anna whooped enthusiastically when her cousin pointed at her, trapping a heartily laughing Saffron in a hug attack.

Elsa looked up once more when Rapunzel arrived at her. Flushed cheeks punctuating an endless smile, Elsa swore her heart stopped for a moment when her girlfriend lowered her volume from a rambunctious boast to a tender promise. "And **you**...you get some love." Plopping back down on the sofa, Rapunzel haphazardly tossed her cape-draped arms around the blonde woman, rocking her gently.

"Heh...ah, I uh...heh. Yeah...thank you." Eyes briefly darting back and forth, Elsa self consciously scratched a rosy cheek. She wasn't comfortable enough to relax, but she wasn't **uncomfortable** enough to pull away.

Heart clenching sweetly, Anna reached out for her hug-buddy, only to find Saffron had escaped to the food counter. _They're having a sweet moment...that's theirs to have._

Reaching to the other end of the counter, Anna latched onto Merida's collar and gracelessly hauled her protesting friend in for a hug. The curly haired woman's protesting fell flat against Anna's simple rebuttal. "Oh, your costume is already a wreck." Merida's resigned groan was followed by her relaxing into her friend's hug, and Anna felt a sudden swell of appreciation for the hard work she had put in that day. "Thanks for doing so much today...your present is a raise. If that's okay, I mean." Anna's hushed murmur was only heard by the friend in her arms.

Coughing awkwardly, Merida ran a hand through her unruly hair. "Uh...thanks. That's cool...great, I mean. But you know you don't have to...um...you can hug me and shit **without** paying me. If you really **need** to." A blubbering sigh escaped Anna's mouth, and Merida resigned herself to another bout of hugging as her present costume was gradually squeezed out of existence.

A few moments passed, before Merida spoke up again. This time, with a glib, sarcastic edge to her voice. "Is Hic getting a raise, too? 'Cuz, you know...I think I'm pretty fuckin' good at getting hugged."

Anna chuckled wetly, feeling oddly overcome from the warm, inviting atmosphere set by her friends and family. "Don't push your luck, numbnuts." Merida barked out a sharp laugh.

Elsa, meanwhile, was seated next to Kristoff on the sofa. They were idly engaged in making plans for their building after the new year. More specifically, he was throwing out ideas, and every so often she would nod, while glancing distractedly at her cellphone. _Where is Mulan? She should have been here by now...is everything okay? Would she text me if something happened?_

_Are we 'that' kind of friends?_

* * *

"We're still on for lunch this Thursday, right?" Quirking an eyebrow at her former boyfriend, Rapunzel drew his leather riding jacket around her shoulders, giving it a curious sniff. She blanched, sticking out her tongue sourly. "Oh god, I think something **died** in here."

Chuckling warmly, Eugene spun her around by the shoulders, slipping the jacket off and giving it a cursory sniff. "Doesn't smell any worse than usual. Smells like...the open road."

"The open road stinks!" Rapunzel retorted, turning briefly to catch a plastic baggie Anna had lobbed to her. She quickly began putting the remaining Christmas cookies into the bag, giving Eugene a vaguely threatening stare. "You've cancelled twice now. Got some hot number taking up all your time, Rider?"

"Yeah yeah, this Thursday at the usual place, you're on." Swiping one last cookie before Rapunzel tucked them all away, Eugene took a generous bite while he did his best to assuage his short-stack ex. "Dad's...**really** been on my case to join the force proper. You know...family legacy and all that."

Rapunzel shrugged, zipping up the bag of cookies before shoving it into his hands with a knowing smirk. "Maybe it's not such a bad deal. A cop's pension after 20 years, and you can still keep consulting detective hours if you want. Besides…" A playful finger jabbed Eugene's slim torso.

"Yeah, uh huh, donuts. The only perk that makes it worth a damn." Rubbing his ribs guardedly, Eugene good-naturedly put up with Rapunzel lecturing him yet again about how he could stand to put on a little more weight.

Anna, meanwhile, had rolled out the television from the back room before politely moving Kristoff from the sofa to a beanbag chair. She claimed the spot next to Elsa, and was able to sweet-talk Merida into digging out an old VHS tape of Frosty the Snowman cartoons. Feeling the toll the day's events had taken on her, the feisty redhead had just enough energy to shove the tape in and hit play, before tearing off the crumpled remains of her present costume and flopping down into the other beanbag chair.

"I'm gonna lay my ass right here in my damn tights, and anyone who has a problem with that can put their lips right **here.**" Smacking her bottom demonstratively, Merida grinned in appreciation when she saw Saffron holding her own personal shot glass above her head.

"I'm the warden's official shot-mistress!" Saffron gave a small cheer at her self appointed duty, and immediately afterwards assured a **slightly** concerned 'Uncle Hic' that she wouldn't have any herself.

"How you doin' over there, Unc?" Managing to lean her head far enough back over the sofa to catch her bandmate's eye upside down, Anna smirked good naturedly at Hiccup. He'd just finished bagging up a bunch of used wrapping paper, and was lugging it to the front of the store. "Having a good Christmas?"

Hiccup grinned sheepishly, pausing behind Anna. "Good as any other. Think I'm gonna head out, though. Stop by the hospital and see Lars and Chelsea before heading up to my parents'."

Anna managed an upside down half-nod, hairs on her forearms standing on end when she felt Elsa press against her side and murmur appreciatively at the first cartoon on the tape. "Shoot me a text if they say they're still gonna stop by today, will you please? And...give Josh a hug for me." Braids flopping comically over her eyes, Anna's eyebrows still knitted appreciably. "It **would** be cool to see him around here again sometime."

Nodding at the sweet thought, Hiccup quietly bid his friends a Merry Christmas, and headed for the door. He had just reached out to push against the handle, when the door was quickly yanked open right before his eyes.

"Oh...**oh!** Nǐ zuò dàole!" Grinning sheepishly, Hiccup quickly stepped back into the shop to give the new arrival space. The discordant jangle of the strip of Christmas bells on the door had drawn everyone's attention, and they regarded the new company with both shock and good cheer.

Comically large sack of presents in one hand and a covered casserole dish tucked underneath the other, Mulan was the epitome of dishevelment. Her two-piece suit was rumpled all over, and the normally flawless black hair she had must have decided that a wildly tousled look would suit her better. Cheeks seemed **extra** flushed when set against her porcelain skin, and she looked up at Hiccup with wide, sheepish eyes. "Yes...I made it. **Barely.**"

Elsa immediately shot up from the sofa, jarring Anna, who flopped against the armrest in surprise. Phone clutched to her chest, her cheeks had also taken on an intense flush, and her bottom lip trembled. Mouth opening and closing several times, the blonde woman eventually forced words out of it. Nervous and shaky words. "M...merry Christmas. Are you okay? We were worried. I...was worried. What happened?" With each word, the subsequent ones seemed to tumble out faster, until Elsa was left panting.

Cracking an apologetic smile, Mulan's eyes were drawn to the phone her former girlfriend clutched against her chest. As fate would have it, Elsa's phone produced a comically loud buzz at exactly that instant.

Staring at the flashing device for moment, as though she was unsure how to operate it, Elsa eventually slid the cover off. She read the text message aloud. "Fire in building. Burned dessert. Will be late." Shoulders sagging in understanding, the blonde woman's eyes danced quickly between Mulan and Rapunzel. Hesitation. _Is...is that okay for me to do? Punzie...I need a ruling. Please._

Shrugging while feeling her apologetic smile melt into a sardonic smirk, Mulan let the bulging sack of gifts she held drop to the floor. "It would seem that...technology is not at all on my side, today. Nevertheless. Merry Christmas, and I am truly happy to be with you all."

Eyes flicking between Mulan and Elsa in concern, Rapunzel quickly discerned her girlfriend's thoughts. Her perceived dilemma. _Oh, Elsie. Honey. You can hug your friend._ Elsa's eyes locked onto Rapunzel's hazel ones, and the shorter woman gave a short nod accompanied by an encouraging smile. _You can hug your friend **any time you want. Ex or not. You don't need my permission.**_

So that's exactly what Elsa did.

* * *

"So, okay then, maybe sweet potato pies bring you a little bad luck." Eyes looming large and hungry, Rapunzel reverently cut a piece of the gooey confection and dumped it onto a paper plate. The brown sugared crust crumbled finely, and with each piece the brunette handed out to her friends, her mouth watered just a bit more. "But I think I speak for everybody when I tell you we **all** appreciate what you made." Shoving the last slice of pie towards Merida, Rapunzel snatched her own plate and bustled back over to the sofa.

"I am just fortunate the grocery store only had large packages of the ingredients in stock. I had enough left after the...small fire...to learn from my mistake and succeed on the second try." Despite her harried state earlier, Mulan had taken her Christmas snafu in stride, and was seated next to Elsa on the other end of the sofa. She thoughtfully stirred her corn and mashed potatoes together, grateful that her blonde friend had saved her a plate of food. "Thankfully, there was not much smoke damage. I am usually a trouble-free tenant, so I should be able to avoid an increase in rent insurance."

"I'd check out your oven's manufacturer." Kristoff took large spoonfuls of Mulan's dessert, and the petite woman marveled at his ability to inhale the food and speak, while not choking. "You might have messed up with the ingredients the first time, but food doesn't usually **catch fire** without there being something broken in the oven. They aren't allowed to raise your insurance over a dinky little kitchen fire, anyway." He shared a look with his boss, who smiled gratefully at the sound advice.

Pausing for a moment to savor her first bite of Mulan's dessert, Elsa's shoulders dropped. "I would've come to help if I knew your situation was so...**dire**." She let out a nervous chuckle, and was relieved when her dear friend joined her laughter. "Maybe we can save you a little money on the repairs anyway...I happen to know a top-notch painter."

Anna leaned over the arm of the sofa, poking her cousin's cheek with a pie-covered spoon. "Look out, Punzie. I think you're getting volun**told**." Rapunzel snickered, smile widening even further when Elsa quickly looked over to her as if she'd made a grave mistake.

"Relax, nerdface...you know I'd love to help out." Squeezing Elsa's bicep meaningfully, Rapunzel glanced back towards Mulan. "I'm free all week...just let this dork know what time works for you and what color paint we need. She'll bring me by...and I'll even pick up some lunch! Or dinner...whatever." _It's the **least** I can do after, you know...sort of stealing your girlfriend and all._ Rapunzel swallowed thickly, diverting her suddenly embarrassed attention to swiping a hand over her potato-stained cheek. She leaned back over the armrest, smearing Anna's forearm with a predatory grin. "Payback and me...you know what we are!"

"Thank you, that is...really too kind." Fidgeting shyly, Mulan noticed Hiccup shuffling impatiently from his left foot to his right, and his eagerness finally struck her. "Oh! You were on your way out when I arrived...here, let me give you your present."

Hiccup coughed awkwardly, feeling a tad guilty at being discovered. He quickly stepped forward, groaning when Merida slugged him in the arm. "Impatient bastard." Her eyes were alight with challenging mirth, but her confidence faltered when he gave her a cool glance.

"Hope Josh likes my Christmas present for him. It's **your phone number.**" Merida's smug grin was instantly replaced by a hanging jaw, and the sandy-haired young man smirked triumphantly, before stepping forward to gratefully accept Mulan's present.

"It is a re-gift, but since I purchased this album on CD…" Mulan paused briefly, eyes flickering over to Anna with a touch of guilt. The redhead sleepily stared back for a moment, before blinking twice and giving her a 'no problem' handwave. "...well, I think it should be in more **appreciative** hands."

Shedding the thin, square-shaped present of its wrapping paper, Hiccup was already grinning like a child at, well...Christmas. The album shape was a dead giveaway, and he carefully cradled the cardboard sleeve. Decorated with a nature scene colored in cool blues and greys, Hiccup carefully slid the record out of its sleeve.

Still somewhat mortified over the idea of Josh having her phone number, Merida peeked over her friend's shoulder. The writing on both the record and the sleeve baffled her. "So, uh...what's it say?"

"It's a Faye Wong first print. Bu Liu. Mulan, this is...**so fucking cool.**" Speaking in hushed tones, Hiccup quickly leaned down and gave Mulan a tight hug. Anna chuckled at the scene her employee was making, though the thoughtful smile on her face made it clear that she **understood** how much he valued that gift.

Hair slightly disheveled once more after the surprise hug, Mulan cleared her throat and regarded Hiccup warmly. "My parents have an astounding collection of albums. If you would like, I could bring some more in. You're welcome to have them, too."

Mouth flapping voicelessly for a few moments, Hiccup finally managed a curt nod after Merida clasped his shoulders and spoke for him. "Yeah, you just gave him a winning lottery ticket. He'll damn well accept that offer." Chuckling as Hiccup merely continued nodding, the curly haired young woman grasped his right wrist lightly and held it up, waving it back and forth. "Alright, dude...you need to get on the damn road before it starts getting dark. Say goodbye to everyone!"

Everyone in the shop wished Hiccup a merry Christmas, and Elsa and Kristoff shared a hearty chuckle at the manner in which Merida led the young man around. Closing the shop door securely, she removed the strip of jingle bells from the door handle before adjusting her red tights with a firm yank. "Okay, that's enough fuckin' bells for one day. And these god damn tights are riding up something **fierce.**"

Swallowing her last bite of pie with a thoughtful smile, Elsa shivered pleasantly when she felt Mulan lean against her shoulder. The blonde woman looked around, noticing Rapunzel had disappeared. A deep, relaxing breath. _She trusts me. She trusts my decisions...this is **okay**._ Noticing most of her friends had turned their attention back to the snowman cartoon on television, Elsa tenatively spoke up. "I was wondering...would you like to get something to eat sometime? Regularly, I mean."

"Do you mean like a date?" Elsa blanched, but quickly recovered when she felt Mulan's body shaking from quiet laughter. "That would be very nice. We are both usually very busy with work, but I would like to spend some time...with my good friend." Forking a piece of honey ham into her mouth, Mulan chewed thoughtfully, before offering a suggestion. "What do you think about lunch every Thursday on campus? Or every other Thursday is fine too...and the Institute has an excellent climbing facility. If you would ever be...interested." Trailing off at the end, Mulan swallowed thickly, not wanting to press too quickly into too many plans with her dear hesitant friend.

"Every Thursday for lunch sounds wonderful." Elsa's voice was strong and sure, and she gave Mulan a playful nudge. "And I wouldn't mind some more climbing...as long as the Institute's belayers are more reliable than that **other** place."

Mulan nodded, feeling a rare giddy thrill course through her veins. _I am glad. Elsa is special...a lifelong friend if ever there was such a thing._

The two women continued to sit together in amiable silence, punctuated by the raucous and increasingly intoxicated laughs and cheers their friends directed at the television. Elsa pursed her lips. _I love Rapunzel. So much. But...I should really try making more friends. Get a social circle and stop relying on her for all of my...entertainment._ Her eyes traveled briefly over to watch Mulan quietly enjoying the delicious dessert she'd worked so hard to get right for everyone. This time it was Elsa who swallowed thickly. _I'd be a lucky woman if any new friends I made were **half** as good as this one, right here._

* * *

Carefully stacking away a few more clean dishes in a Tupperware container, Elsa's eyes drifted around the considerably quieter shop. The warm oranges and reds of the low-hanging sun filtered through the holly-decorated front windows and illuminated several framed posters against the back wall. Bluegrass, post-punk, **classical**...her unique group of friends may have come together to cover the place with a Christmas mask, but its true character still managed to shine through in every nook and cranny.

_Like Rapunzel...and Anna. They're different...and yet, underneath the changes, I can still see them._ Several heavy footfalls alerted the blonde to approaching company, and she slid her dish container to free up some space. Rapunzel flopped unceremoniously onto the counter, arms outstretched and holding several folded tablecloths.

"**God**, these fancy things are **finally** clean!" Voice muffled from her face pressed against the fabric, Rapunzel wearily lifted her head and found new strength in Elsa's heartwarming smile. "It's...I mean, I know this place doesn't scream 'dress me up and show me off to your friends at the holidays', but these tablecloths are. Well. **Extra** fancy."

Pale hands traced the ornate designs sewn into the cream colored linen, and it took Elsa a few moments before her eyebrows raised in mild surprise. "These...they were our special dining room tablecloths." Pressing gently, reverently against the fabric, the corners of Elsa's mouth tightened. "Mama and papa...I didn't know Anna saved these."

Lightly grasping her girlfriend's bicep, Rapunzel gave an apologetic squeeze. "Sorry. I didn't mean...they **are** nice."

Relaxing at the comforting touch, Elsa let her hand fall lightly over her cousin's. Her concern abated somewhat. "I wonder, you know...if she saved anything else from...**that time.**" _Every Christmas, these tablecloths. The four of us, auntie and uncle. Rapunzel._

"Anna has a lot of stuff from...your old house. I guess you never got to look in her closets much." Eyeing the front of the door, Rapunzel briefly locked eyes with Merida, trading little waves as the curly haired woman headed out of the shop. Despite the fact that her costume had been completely wrecked, it was still tucked underneath an arm, and Rapunzel had to bite back a laugh when Saffron **sped** out of the front door immediately after Merida left.

Elsa gave a half-hearted shrug, turning to see what had grabbed her girlfriend's attention just in time to see the door slowly fall shut. "I didn't want to pry. I...I'm not ready for her to be **angry** at me." Voice trailing off to a whisper at the end, Elsa let out a long exhale when she found herself embraced tightly by her cousin.

Quite sure she heard some ribs creak from the ferocity of her embrace. Rapunzel swayed back and forth with the taller woman. Several quiet moments passed, before the brunette found the right words. "You **will** have to face that some day, honey. But not today. Today is Christmas...and you gave your sister the **best** present she could have ever gotten." Eyebrows knitting once more, Elsa opened her mouth to respond, but Rapunzel quickly pinched her girlfriend's lips shut. "You **don't** get to argue that, nerdface."

At the rear of the store, neither Elsa nor Rapunzel heard the stockroom door quietly click shut. Anna paused between rows of soundtracks and big band albums, silently observing her cousin and sister embracing. The waning sunlight cascaded against their bodies, bathing the two in a warmth which only added to the intensity of their shared affectionate gesture. A gentle pressure caressed Anna's heart, drawing a shiver from the redhead. Her traitor of a throat suddenly decided to ruin the touching moment by producing a whine which her mind recognized as a cross between frustrated...and **needy**. She watched the two hugging cousins turn quickly to regard her, and had Anna not felt so guilty for interrupting them, Elsa's embarrassed face would have definitely drawn a laugh out of her.

"S...sorry. Maybe next time I should take a picture...it'll last longer." Scratching her cheek with a self deprecating grin, Anna stared hard at a soundtrack album for _The Blues Brothers_. _That's shit quality, it's all fuzzy...no wait, maybe I'm still a little bit drunk._

A hand suddenly appeared in Anna's field of vision, and she looked up dumbly to discover Rapunzel had crossed the store. "Yeah, **Pee-wee**, you could take a picture. Or you could bring it in for the **real thing**." Closing her slack jaw, Anna allowed herself to be led by the hand in the direction of her sister. Upon arriving, Rapunzel winked cheekily at Elsa. "Special delivery, ma'am."

Elsa turned to face her sister and opened her arms scant inches. "Merry...**oof.**" Anna had immediately taken the hint and fell into her sister's warm embrace, disregarding the dull throb of her scarred hand as she clenched the back of Elsa's sweater. A pleasant shiver ran up her back when she felt Rapunzel slowly trailing fingertips up and down her spine.

"I was cleaning up in the back...did Mer and Saf go home?" Rapunzel hummed idly in response, and Anna relaxed considerably. _Whoa, okay...yes, hand, you still fucking hurt._ Leaning back slightly, her heart swelled when Elsa didn't immediately release her from the embrace, instead settling for meeting her sleepy, teal eyes.

"Is the party over?" Elsa immediately blushed when both her sister and her cousin giggled, and the small tip of a pink tongue stuck out in petulant response. "I **mean**, are there any other traditions for today?"

Quirking a curious eyebrow, Rapunzel gave her younger cousin a once-over. _I counted seven shots that Anna took from Merida's bottle of whatever-the-hell that was. And that doesn't count any she snuck by me._ Feeling the redhead stagger as Elsa's grasp on her loosened, Rapunzel squeezed Anna's earlobe gently. "What do you think, Bananorama? You seem pretty...relaxed. Save part two until tomorrow?"

"Mmm...nope!" Anna gave her head several vigorous shakes, wriggling out of Elsa's grasp and slapping her cheeks with comical enthusiasm. "Lemme grab some water and I'll fuckin' rally. The kids need their presents too. Could you please grab the donations over there? I gotta go...find the thing." Jerking an errant thumb towards the back room, Anna turned and ambled off in that direction.

Elsa's concerned frown was replaced by a tenative smile as she watched her sister take careful, deliberate steps. Curiosity piqued her interest, however, and she couldn't resist posing a question...or two. "Where are we **going?** And...where are **you** going?"

Whirling around with such enthusiasm that she was forced to grasp the aisle stands on either side of her for support, Anna grinned widely. "**We're** going to spread a little Christmas cheer...and **I'm** going to find my secret ID badge!"

Looking over at Rapunzel with a gaze that clearly stated '_That didn't answer **any** of my questions', _Elsa gave a clueless shrug of her shoulders.

The blonde woman was, therefore, not at all mollified when her girlfriend drew a finger to full, pursed lips, and whispered, "**Spoilers**, sweetie."

* * *

"**Miss Music!**" One olive skinned little boy called out excitedly, taking note the second the door to the crafts room had been opened. At his insistent alert, nineteen faces of other boys and girls immediately turned to regard the copper haired young woman who had joined them.

Holding the stack of donated records above her head like a trophy, Anna felt as though her face would split from the size of her grin. True to her word, she was able to sober up during the half-hour walk downtown, and was now carefully navigating the children who crowded around her. Little hands waved and reached out to touch her shirt, as if she were Santa Claus. "Merry Christmas, you all-stars! Who knows where the record player is?!"

"An orphanage?" Elsa's gasped question was more directed at herself, however Rapunzel guided her girlfriend slowly into the crafts room and elaborated just a bit.

"It's one of our Christmas traditions. Two years ago, Anna refurbished an old record player and donated it. Last year Josh, Hiccup's brother, suggested we put a donation box out every Christmas Eve." Leading Elsa to a large, circular table in a corner of the room, Rapunzel grinned approvingly at the boxes of crayons, reams of colored construction paper, and several overflowing containers of miscellaneous crafts supplies atop it. "She keeps their mouths busy, while I keep their hands busy."

Taking a seat carefully just to ensure the child-sized chair would hold her weight, Elsa's eyes drifted back to her sister, who was positively **aglow.** Passing around several albums for her little friends to admire, Anna watched with a proud grin as two little girls correctly hooked up the record player and set the needle to the first album. Elsa's heart swelled. "This is...this is such a **special thing**."

Rapunzel could only nod in reply, her chubby cheeks taking on an extra rosy glow when an overjoyed shout came from the group of children.

"Look, it's Sunshine!" Several other voices chimed in eagerly, as a handful of children quickly made their way over to Rapunzel and her strange guest.

"See? I told you they always come here together."

"Sunshine Sunshine, guess what? My brother got a tattoo right **here** and he let **me **draw the picture for it!"

"Do you know Miss Music and Sunshine, lady?"

"You're tall...and your hair looks like the matron's. I like you, lady!" Elsa let out a hacking cough, barely managing to stifle an intense laugh.

Within seconds, every child at the table was engaged in creating some kind of artistic masterpiece, while Rapunzel bustled around the table, pausing to assist any child who spoke up. The brunette exuded a warmth that washed over Elsa in a dizzying wave, and it was all she could do to focus on helping the quiet little girl next to her draw and cut out a decorative paper snowflake.

Inevitably, Elsa's attention kept being drawn back to Anna. Now leading her group of children in a singalong with an album of Frank Sinatra Christmas carols, the redhead's hands stayed busy. Whether they were offering high-fives, playfully ruffling unruly hair, or gently swinging enthusiastic volunteers by their small arms, each personal connection Anna made seemed to crank her jubilation level even higher.

Elsa took special care to snap plenty of pictures of her sister and cousin, participating in this shared volunteer tradition. Her own heart twisted and flopped, and the blonde woman struggled to keep a smile on her face. _They both love children...so very much. They've got so much love to share. How can I...I want to…_

_ I want them to be this happy all the time. **Every single day.**_


	44. Chapter 44

A few wisps of high clouds littered an otherwise sparklingly starry Christmas night as Rapunzel and Elsa lounged on a sapling-flanked bench. Heads huddled together, murmured exchanges slipped between the two as they passed Elsa's phone back and forth. Leaves rustled in the gentle, cool breeze, and the lights strung between lampposts along the quiet street flickered dimly.

"Effulgent? That's not a real word...I think you're cheating, nerdface." Rapunzel pouted as she decided to stop taking the phone out of her girlfriend's hand, instead settling on drawing Elsa's lithe hand to the brunette's chest. "Scrabble's serious business."

"Daffodil, it's a computer program. I don't think I **can** cheat." Smirking at the accusation, Elsa turned slightly so that her left arm wasn't uncomfortably extended. She rolled her shoulder, grumbling at the lingering tightness.

"Arm getting sore? You can't be trying to score pity points...you're way ahead of me as it is." Rapunzel's eyes softened when she noticed her girlfriend's right hand idly drumming fingers against the several inches of wooden bench between them. The brunette's whisper became low and conspiratorial. "You can come closer. I think all the cops are at home tonight."

Despite a dry chuckle of her own, Elsa still flicked a concerned glance down either end of the sidewalk. _I guess...anyway, it's just a friendly arm._ Shimmying her hips to the right, she came to a stop when her slack-covered thigh was pressed firmly against her cousin's orange dress. Right arm outstretched, the blonde let her hand rest lightly on Rapunzel's right shoulder. _Did I do that right?_ A bubbly sigh told Elsa everything she needed to know.

Undeterred by wisps of platinum blonde hair tickling her nose, Rapunzel rested her cheek against Elsa's shoulder while the two continued their little word game. "Anna should be out soon...those kids have her **supremely** whipped."

"Doesn't look like she minds much." Carefully tapping in the word '_lexicon_', Elsa's eyes drifted back down to her girlfriend's pretty dress. "Look out, triple word score! Oh...that's. That looks like the dress you bought on the cruise. But...wasn't it…"

"Torn to the hip?" Despite her cheery voice, Rapunzel wore a half-frown, and pulled Elsa's phone closer in disbelief at the older woman's skill. "Yeah...took it to Gaston's sister for a little repair work. You know...it's what I was wearing when I met you."

Cocking an intrigued eyebrow, Elsa gave Rapunzel's girl an inquisitive squeeze. "Met me?"

Swallowing thickly, Rapunzel blushed at the hoarseness of her voice. "Yeah, we've known each other for years. But you...shared yourself with me. First time I...felt **love** like that."

Smiling dumbly, Elsa let her phone drop onto her lap and laid her free hand over top of Rapunzel's. Stomach churning at how impossibly **warm** her cousin's skin was, Elsa offered a shaky reply. "It...I guess it wasn't too romantic of me to just...**run away.**"

Turning quickly to capture her girlfriend's gaze, Rapunzel's glassy eyes drank in the sight of Elsa. The shorter woman's lips pressed together. _Oh **god** I want to kiss her. So. Fucking. **Badly.**_

The brunette was so enchanted that the sound of the orphanage front door opening caused her entire body to jerk. Stepping out of the doorway backwards, Anna grasped the black iron railing with one hand, waving one final time to the children who had crowded around to see her off.

"We'll come back next week to mess around some more. Remember...wide open mouth lets you sing **extra loud!**" Ears burning pleasantly at the raucous cheers and shouts her little friends showered her with, Anna turned and hopped gaily down the front steps. Taking the last three steps with an exuberant jump, she caught sight of Elsa and Rapunzel relaxing on the opposite bench. "Sorry for the holdup. Miss Music was **very** popular today!"

Catching her breath and willing her flushed cheeks to cool off, Rapunzel stuck out her tongue petulantly. "Hey, Sunshine got some love today, too." She and Elsa both grasped the freckled hands that were held out.

Squeezing warmly, Anna felt the cool breeze against the back of her neck and let her entire body tremble from a shiver. "**I** love Sunshine...and I think Elsa does too." Hauling her sister and cousin to their feet, Anna suppressed a chuckle when Elsa mumbled unintelligibly, smiling at the pavement as though it was her best friend. Tugging her friends down the sidewalk, Anna continued walking backwards. "Okay. Last stop for the night...a little bit more fun."

"Uh oh...where are we going now?" Looking pointedly between Anna and Rapunzel, Elsa made a dramatic show of shrugging her shoulders. "No, no, I know...it's a Christmas** surprise!**"

"Well, it's not so much a Christmas surprise." Rapunzel's mysterious tone caused the blonde's eyes to narrow curiously. "But it **is** a tradition. Can you tolerate a little bit of smoky air, nerdface?"

Elsa nodded, nervously inclining her head at Anna. _Please turn around, you're going to trip and smack your head._ "If it isn't any worse than Foxy's, I don't mind. Anna...**please** turn around and watch where you're going."

"Oh, I get it, I'm hideous. Elsa doesn't want to look at me!" Releasing both hands, Anna spun around and skipped merrily down the sidewalk. Elsa stumbled briefly, squealing in her outright disagreement as she trotted after her cackling sister.

Groaning, Rapunzel ambled after her cousins, bright orange dress illuminated by both the twinkling Christmas lights and the twinkling stars overhead. "Damnit you two, we can't **all** be track stars. Can't I get this one Christmas present of a nice, **slow** walk?!"

* * *

"_The Boom Boom Room_?" Stepping back to take in the sight of the red and black bricked building, Elsa lightly rested a hand on a sign for Fillmore Street. An off-white noteboard attached above the unassuming black, wooden door read '_Open stage. Merry Christmas!_'. Taking one more step backwards, the blonde woman briefly stumbled on the edge of the sidewalk, before Rapunzel hauled her back in.

"Watch those curbs, Elsie...they attack without warning." The two young women silently observed Anna approach the front door, withdrawing a small card. She placed it on the sill attached to the door, and Elsa saw a hatch on the door slide open.

"What kind of club has that kind of security?" Attempting to peek around her sister's shoulders, Elsa watched Anna take the returned card and slide it into her back pocket. After that, she turned and beckoned her sister and cousin closer. The door swung open, and Elsa gulped.

Rapunzel couldn't resist a chuckle. "Don't be scared, nerdface. They just want to make sure somebody who wants to come in has the **talent** to be there in the first place." Walking ahead of her girlfriend, the brunette grinned at Anna and bumped fists before stepping into the eerily lit building.

Elsa followed, hesitating slightly at the doorstep. The dubious glow of maroon lights reflected off of the thin haze of smoke visible near the ceiling, and she quickly looked to her sister for assurance.

"It's fine, Els. You're fine here...you're safe." Placing a calloused hand at the base of her sister's neck, Anna gave it a comforting squeeze. "Good people, good music...if I'm not at my shop, it's places like **this **that used to keep me sane. I mean…" Trailing off uncertainly, Anna exhaled in visible relief when her sister nodded in understanding.

"No...I know what you mean. You need places where you can be who you are. **Safe** places." Turning back to face the doorway, Elsa took what she figured would be her last breath of fresh air for awhile, and made her way inside.

The first thing that struck Elsa about the club was the other patrons. Folks sat close together, heads leaned in, speaking in low tones and laughing quietly at private jokes. A blush encroached on Elsa's cheeks, but she quickly realized that the lighting would hide any embarrassment that showed on her face. Passing a small collection of tables, the blonde woman followed the trail of maroon lights on the ceiling as they outlined the long bar. At the far end of the room, cool blue spotlights lit a conservatively sized stage jam-packed with various instruments.

"Elsa...over here." Spotting her girlfriend already seated at the bar, Elsa quickly made her way over and took an adjacent seat. She watched Rapunzel slide her hands thoughtfully across the dark, oak countertop of the bar. "This place is old...and it has lots of good, **positive** energy."

Pressing her own fingertips against the well-worn wood, Elsa couldn't help but be drawn to the subtle change in Rapunzel's voice. _She's...she normally has a loud, boisterous voice. _Leaning close to the shorter woman, Elsa chose her words with care. "Is there...a reason why you're talking so softly? Why **everyone** here is?"

Rapunzel shrugged, closing the short space between her and her older cousin by yet another inch. She reveled in Elsa's warm breath against her face. "It's...it's respectful, I guess. This place is about the music. Friends can have meaningful conversations, and, shit...I don't really get it myself." Eyes locked on Elsa's deep blue orbs, Rapunzel's whisper took on a throaty tone. "But isn't it **nice** to have to be so close to talk?"

Elsa could only respond with a jerky nod, her own eyes trained on her cousin's plump lips.

"Hiya, Hal. Happy holidays and all that." Anna's quiet voice came from Elsa's left side, and she looked back over to witness her sister addressing the bartender.

Hands occupied with idly polishing a small glass, Hal's long, sandy brown hair was flecked with bits of grey. The corners of his eyes crinkled with every smile, and it didn't take Elsa long to figure out that this man smiled an awful lot. "Evening, Anna. Still holding it down, uptown? Can I get your friends anything?"

Anna shrugged with a chuckle, lazily combing her hands through her braids and allowing them to come undone. "We make enough to get by, even if some of our customers make me want to put my head through a wall." She made a show of reaching over and pinching a bit of the sweater covering Elsa's arm. "This is my long-delinquent sister, Elsa. And you might remember Rapunzel over there. They'll tell you what they want."

Hal nodded good naturedly, shaking both girls' hands. Anna took a moment afterwards to lean across the bar and share a few words with the bartender. Elsa tried, **really** tried not to strain her ears to catch the conversation, but she **did** notice her sister jab a finger in the direction of the stage. Looking up at the moodily lit stage herself, Elsa noticed an older gentleman taking slow, deliberate steps around several instruments.

"Yeah, he's a little slower these days, but still the same ol' Doc." Hal placed the now-polished glass back with the others, and shot Anna an encouraging smile. "He asks about you sometimes."

Anna grinned sheepishly, but shook her head when Hal nudged his head in the direction of the stage. 'Doc' had chosen a stool that looked entirely too small and uncomfortable for him, and his dark grey suit billowed out around the rusted legs of the stool. Gnarled hands, which seemed even darker than his face, thoughtfully stroked a trumpet.

"Get up there, Banana." Rapunzel's insistent voice held a mischievous lilt. "You know you want to...and Doc looks **lonely**."

Anna groaned, reaching across her sister's back to pinch Rapunzel's cheek chastisingly. "Nice guilt trip, P."

Elsa leaned back on her stool, hooking a soft hand around her sister's bicep. _I love it when she has her hair all down like that._ Thankful once again for the red tinge of the club's lighting, Elsa addressed her sister earnestly. "There are a lot of instruments up there. Can you...play them all?"

Coughing awkwardly, Anna didn't **dare** move her arm, for fear her sister would remove her impossibly soft hand. "Um...well, I'm not gonna qualify for the city's orchestra or anything, but I can fake it well enough."

"Go fake it then...for me?" The pleading cant of Elsa's eyebrows and the way in which her bottom lip jutted out completely broke Anna's resolve. Nodding shyly with shoulders hunched, the redhead quietly made her way down the bar and towards the stage.

It took Elsa a few moments before she noticed Rapunzel was quietly applauding her. "A plus on the puppy dog pout, nerdface. You sure know how to get Anna to do pretty much anything." Chuckling at her girlfriend's exasperated grimace, Rapunzel leaned across the bar and quietly requested drinks for the two of them. "Oh, and send two up for Anna and Doc, would you please?"

Hal nodded, eyes twinkling. While he turned to busy himself, Rapunzel and Elsa watched Anna nervously step onto the dimly lit stage. Resting her chin against a palm, the brunette shifted subtly until she was leaning against her girlfriend. A quiet, heartfelt admission. "This may not feel like a Christmas thing...but you know Anna doesn't always talk about what's bugging her. She won't say it with words...but if you put her around the right instruments, sometimes you can get her talking in a **different** way. I found this place for her awhile ago, and I think it's the kind of present she really **needed.**"

Elsa swallowed thickly, eyes widening when Doc offered Anna a cigarette, which she took. _Anna smokes? I...no. Don't ask about it. She's had a life here for awhile...and she's done what she had to to get by. _Nuzzling her head atop Rapunzel's, Elsa smiled gratefully when Hal set their drinks in front of them.

_What can you say with music that you can't say with words, Anna?_

* * *

_Oh boy, I see we've got some new stains up here. _Pursing her lips thoughtfully, Anna scuffed a sneaker against a stale piece of chewed gum surrounded by a greenish discoloration on the otherwise pale mahogany stage. _I'm gonna come down one of these days and clean this up a little._ Eyes traveling back up, the redhead blanched when she noticed Doc's kind, squinty-eyed gaze on her. After an awkward cough and a tenative scratching of a cheek, Anna managed to produce a string of words in the form of a sentence. "Aren't you supposed to be wearing glasses?"

A deep, gravelly chuckle rumbled from the older man's throat as he let the trumpet rest on his lap. "Lost my last three pairs. Anyway, I'd rather put the money towards helping Hal get some new instruments...ya know, Maestro?" His grin became impossibly wider when Anna threw her arms around his broad shoulders, a single copper braid slapping his cheek.

"Merry Christmas, Doc." Anna really **tried** to keep the emotional warble out of her voice, but the lone hand patting her comfortingly between her shoulderblades just made her heart twist. _I should've visited sooner. I **will** visit more often. _"Sorry it's been awhile. I'm...family's in town. Has been for awhile."

"Yeah, I heard it through...the grapevine." A shared guffaw between the two music enthusiasts, as Doc leaned away from Anna's hug. "Some big ol' corporate monster's here to drive out all the mom and pop record stores. And it's getting built by **somebody** who sounds an awful lot like that sister you'd talk about from time to time." Anna opened her mouth to offer a half-hearted protest, but Doc beat her to it. "I know, I know...anyway, she's related to **you**, so she can't be that bad. That her over there with your cuz?" Reaching into a pocket on the inside of his sport coat, Doc produced a cigarette, which he handed to his friend.

Accepting the smoke with an appreciative grin, Anna turned to lay eyes on her sister and cousin. The way in which Rapunzel fit snugly against Elsa's side, her unruly mop of brunette hair squashed against the taller woman's pale cheek, brought a rosy glow to Anna's own cheeks. "Yeah...that's my Elsa." The scratch of a lighter switch being flicked briefly drew her attention, and after a moment spent with one end in the flame, the redhead took a long drag.

Teal eyes automatically drifting back to Elsa for a moment, Anna froze when she noticed her sister staring at her. Lips parted slightly and eyes widened considerably, Anna could almost **hear** the gasp of disapproval even from up on stage. She drew a sharp breath in surprise, and paid for it with watering eyes and spasming lungs now flooded with an alarming amount of smoke. Several decidedly uncool full-bodied coughs immediately followed.

Doc gave a hearty chuckle, patting Anna's shoulder good-naturedly. "I guess singing's out for you tonight, huh? Them sounded like **virgin lungs** if ever I heard 'em."

Anna replied with a frustrated yet amused glare of her own, punctuated by tiny coughs as she waved half-heartedly in the direction of her sister and her cousin. Elsa had risen from her chair slack-jawed, and she had only been appeased by Rapunzel's ruddy fingers grasping her sweater. The brunette was laughing so hard that it appeared she was going to pass out, and Elsa had anxiously turned her attention to calming her girlfriend down. Anna found her lips in a war between assuming a grin and a pout. _Well, I guess Elsa was gonna find out about my occasional smoking habit sooner or later. It's not **that** funny, though...maybe I'll just tell her that Punzie has two for every **one**_ _of mine!_ Returning her attention to Doc, Anna's eyes lit up mirthfully when she noticed his fingers seemed to be **itching** to play something. "What's on the menu tonight? Santa stuff only, or what? Where's the crew?"

"Fritzy and Emma should be around soon. Daph might stop by if she gets the kids out of the house. I was just gonna jam a little." He inclined his head towards the small, brown piano, and Anna gamely followed her friend's gaze. "Could use some keys if you got the time."

Nodding happily, Anna took a moment to flash her palm, an oddly proud smile gracing her features. Doing a double take, Doc released a low whistle and drew two fingers thoughtfully across the scar. "Now **that's** a knife if ever I saw one...saw more bayonet holes, but any blade'll do that. The hell kind of trouble you getting yourself into, Maestro?" His glare was stern, but Anna still spotted the devilish amusement in the way his eyes crinkled at the corners.

"Tell you about it later, doc. Been a...hell of a fall." Ambling over to the piano and taking a nice, long drag from her cigarette, Anna carefully sat down on the scratched and worn bench. She looked around for a moment, before realizing what they lacked. "Hey Doc, want me to grab you something from…"

Anna's next words died on her lips, as Elsa appeared on the opposite side of the piano. Placing a familiar, purple drink with a coaster on the faded wood, she relished her little sister's dumbstruck gaze and found her blue eyes oddly drawn to the way in which the smoke languidly curled and drifted away from Anna's cigarette. "One Jazzeroo for our prodigy. And I'll try not to bug you about...that. You look **good** up here."

The blush staining Elsa's porcelain cheeks elicited a shy mumble from Anna, who cast her eyes down at the eighty eight black and white keys below her hands. "I look...**good**?"

Elsa shrugged, holding another beverage in her right hand. "You look...natural. I can tell you **like** it here. And...you look **good**." Swallowing thickly, she turned around, running a hand through slightly disheveled hair and stifling a chuckle at Anna's last minute save of the cigarette that slipped from her gaping mouth. "I'm gonna go say hi to your friend...I'm looking **forward** to hearing what your hands have to say tonight."

Only vaguely aware of her sister exchanging pleasantries with Doc, Anna blew out another slow, steady stream of smoke and let her hands gently caress the piano keys. Teal eyes flicked over to the far side of the bar and caught Rapunzel enjoying a cigarette of her own. The brunette shot a grin back to Anna, along with a thumbs up, and Anna took an absentminded sip of her Jazzeroo. _Oh **god**, that's strong. Thanks a million, Punzie._ She offered a two-fingered salute to her partner in crime, allowing the cool liquid sliding down her throat to set off a gentle buzz in her mind.

Doc accepted the drink Elsa offered with a kind smile and kinder eyes. "Thank you kindly. Any requests tonight...you are a special guest, after all."

Tucking several stray hairs behind an hear, Elsa found herself oddly unguarded around this unassuming gentleman. "I guess you're friends with my sister?" A fondly amused nod in reply, eliciting a shaky exhale from Elsa. "**Thank you** for being her friend. I...I've missed a lot of her life. I'm **glad** she's had good people around her. That means more to me than anything you could...play."

Reaching out to squeeze her bicep in assurance, Doc's eyebrows knit as he addressed Elsa warmly. "Maestro's a good kid. We **all** try to look after her. You just...you sit back and listen to what she has to say, hmm?"

Elsa nodded once more, suddenly feeling vulnerably exposed despite the dim lighting of the stage. Quickly retreating back to the safety of the bar, she turned to offer Anna one more small wave, only to notice her sister seemed to be lost in some sort of trance. Whatever it was, Doc seemed to be on the same wavelength as their lips moved subtly while their heads nodded in time. Several low, scratchy notes slipped from Doc's trumpet, acting as a musical wave that gently washed over the club. Several moments later, Anna's fingers thoughtfully plunked out a few companion notes...and just like that, the impromptu duet had begun.

After a slow backwards plod, Elsa found herself back at her seat, and instantly made a sour face at the stench. "Oh, **Punzie.**"

A guilty grin accompanied one final, short exhale of smoke as Rapunzel extinguished the nearly spent cigarette in a nearby ashtray. Waving a hand back and forth in order to clear out a bit of the smoke, her eyes drifted lazily from Anna and Doc to her girlfriend. Her mildly **displeased** girlfriend. "Sorry, nerdface. It's a rare treat...for Anna and me both. Cross my heart and hope to…"

The dimly lit club filled Elsa with a rare forthrightness, and it showed in the way her hand quickly went to cup Rapunzel's jaw. The blonde's eyes softened, and she moved to take her seat while stroking the shorter woman's cheek with a thumb. "**My** girlfriend doesn't talk about dying. Not even as a joke. Okay?"

The blood that pumped past Rapunzel's ears sounded like a dull roar, and she was quite sure her face was as red as a tomato. Leaning slightly into Elsa's touch, the brunette reveled in her girlfriend's brief expression of possessiveness. "Y...you got it, Elsie." **_Goddess,_**_ your hand is so soft._

Turning back to face the stage, Elsa and Rapunzel leaned gently against one another as they allowed Anna and Doc's improv melody to slip through them like a cool breeze. Drinks were brought to lips occasionally, as the high-energy festivities of that Christmas day melted into a quirky yet entirely comfortable Christmas night.

* * *

"_Elsa. First of all, merry Christmas and happy holidays to you and yours! I hope that the two weeks since we last saw each other are treating you, Rapunzel, and Anna well. Ivan and I are spending this Christmas at our villa in Tuscany-"_

"Holy **hobgoblins, **Elsie! Lemme see that...there is **no way** I heard what I think I heard. **Tuscany?!**" Sidling even closer to her taller girlfriend, Rapunzel smooshed her cheek right up against Elsa's and squinted at the blurry text message. "Well I'll be dipped...I guess the homemade lamp and knick-knack business is booming!"

Replying with a dry chuckle, Elsa took a moment to poke Rapunzel's cheek playfully. Reclining in the booth the couple had moved to after Anna's first hour of jazz improv slowly trickled into the second, the blonde absentmindedly rolled her neck. A piteous groan escaped her lips when one of her neck joints gave an angry **pop**. "**Oh dear**...and yes, **dear**, they mentioned this vacation home to me during one of our nice talks." A faint blush washed over Elsa's pale cheeks as she felt strong fingers firmly stroke and massage the base of her neck. _It's okay...it's darker here in the corner. Relax._

"And they probably heard **that** all the way over in Italy. I'd love to pamper that body of yours, nerdface." The wan smile Elsa gifted the brunette with accompanied the subtle shiver that crept through the older woman's body. "I **mean**, you're kinda out of alignment. Even crazy hot Bikram yoga can twist up your spine like a pretzel. **Anyway**…" Gesturing back to the lengthy text message, Rapunzel eased up on her ministrations, but kept her fingertips tracing gentle circles around the base of her girlfriend's neck.

"_...Tuscany, with several close friends in the area. Apparently the renovator we hired did a poor job, as several things he supposedly fixed are already falling apart again. Please, please consider our previous offer, as you and your sister and cousin are on the short list of people we would trust to stay here. Perhaps sometime after you finish your current project? Anyway, I won't keep you. Ivan and I plan to be in the area for the new year, and we would love to see you all again. Give our best to Anna and Rapunzel, and we hope everything is working out in the way that makes you happiest. ~Delores and Ivan._" Elsa paused, thumb idly tapping several buttons in order to save a copy of the thoughtful holiday message to a new folder. She hesitantly met Rapunzel's gaze, and decided to voice the unspoken question between them. "Do you...do you really think they know?"

Rapunzel shrugged, taking a quick sip of her Long Island Iced Tea. "Maybe...I thought they were pretty on the ball. Anyway, it sort of...comes with the territory, I guess." At Elsa's canted eyebrows, the brunette lowered her voice and carefully clarified. "When you're...dating a relative, I think you start to get good at reading people. You kinda **have** to, because you really don't know how people will react to that stuff."

Mouth opening and closing several times, Elsa could manage naught else aside from a pensive, "Yeah." She settled for resting her cheek atop Rapunzel's head and relished the soft, unruly locks pressed against her skin.

"Hey...sorry. Didn't mean it as a downer." Trailing her hand over Elsa's forearm, she clasped her girlfriend's hand and gave a warm, meaningful squeeze. "I think they know...and they **understand.** They're good folks, and I bet we can learn a thing or two from them. Anyway, chin up, nerdface. Check out our little Banana up there."

Following Rapunzel's lazy hand gesture, Elsa's facial muscles visibly relaxed at the sight of her baby sister behind the piano. Head swaying from side to side, Anna's face effortlessly drifted from cheerful grins at her fellow musicians to small, secretive smiles and closed eyes pointed towards the ceiling. And every so often, Anna would shoot a loving glance towards the new couple. Fingers danced across the eighty eight key span while ratty sneakered feet operated the pedals with the effortlessly confident flow of an expert.

Doc's ruddy, stumpy fingers flexed vigorously against the trumpet's finger buttons, and Elsa could only marvel at the older man's impressive lung capacity. Likewise, she admired the thin brunette, grey-flecked hair tied in a messy bun and seated comfortably behind the drums. She kept time effortlessly, hands a blur with each stick she banged against a drum or a cymbal. Their performance struck Elsa as somehow very **personal.** At times one would take the lead, while during other points two of them would seem to engage in a friendly back and forth musical duel, while the third quietly kept up the pace in the background.

"It's like they're dancing…" Elsa was so enchanted by the on-stage performance that she didn't even realize the words had slipped from her mouth, until an insistent tug at her collar drew her attention. Rapunzel's curious, earnest grin brought an embarrassed mumble from the blonde's lips. "Sorry...but it's like, one leads and two follow...two lead…"

A strong desire to whip out her own phone and snap a photo of her girlfriend's rosy ears, Rapunzel settled for pressing a hand meaningfully against Elsa's collar. "I get you. What you're seeing up there...it's a comfort thing. Anna's jammed with those two an awful lot...especially Doc. It's only natural that they can sort of read and anticipate what the others are going to do...they **know** each others' moves."

Refusing to meet Rapunzel's tender gaze, Elsa swallowed thickly and gave the pudgy hand in her grasp a hesitant squeeze. "I'd like...I'd like to learn **your** moves."

Rapunzel squirmed happily, barely resisting the incredibly strong urge to squeal and squeeze the life out of the flustered blonde. She instead let her eyes drift back to the stage, where Anna suddenly decided to grace the two young women with a pair of googly eyes. "And I **love** your Texas Two-step." _Oh Anna, honey. I hope you're having as much fun as you **look like** you're having._

Doing her best to shoot a cross-eyed look back to her little sister, Elsa released a sigh of relief that her lame attempt at flirting hadn't fallen completely flat. "I don't **really** do the Texas Two-step...do I?"

A dull throb in Elsa's head alerted the blonde that prolonged crossed-eyes wasn't the smartest idea. She settled for blowing a raspberry at Anna, whose face absolutely lit up before the redhead returned one of her own. To Elsa's left, Rapunzel tittered merrily as she took another sip of her tea. "That's not a real answer, Punzie." Spittle from a second raspberry scattered across Rapunzel's cheek, drawing a squeal from the brunette. She quickly slapped a hand over her mouth and glared at Elsa.

"Keep pushing your luck, nerdface. I just might ask you to dance." A playful threat delivered with love. Rapunzel's heart soared when Elsa merely shrugged, offering her girlfriend a sly wink. _Oh, Elsie...let's do it. Let's dance._

* * *

_Is this my third drink? Fourth. Ugh, it tastes like...**water.**_ Sticking her tongue out in mild distaste after she set the empty glass back on its coaster, Anna briefly shook her head. She was acutely aware that she'd **completely** zoned out. Her fingers, however, were still gamely plunking out an accompanying tune. A quick, embarrassed glance at the rest of the stage was met by the drummer, shooting a knowing grin in Anna's direction. _Oops...hope I wasn't sucking **too **badly._ She allowed herself a gentle headroll accompanied by a quick arch of the back, which produced several satisfying pops. _Time to glower at Punzie for killing my buzz with **hydration.**_

Momentarily baffled at the corner booth's conspicuous lack of several women, Anna's eyes darted around the dimly lit club. She caught sight of Doc, hunched over and sharing words with Hal and another patron. And suddenly...there they were. In the small open area between several small tables and the stage which was marked for dancing, even though Anna could count the number of times she'd actually **seen** people using it for dancing on one hand, Rapunzel and Elsa were gently swaying to the easy piano-drum duet.

With elbows bent and palms pressed together, the blonde and the brunette slowly slid left to right. Each side to side motion included a slow circular spin, and their hands traced lazy patterns through the space between them as each pressed gently against the other. Elsa's movements were decidedly more stiff, but that didn't stop Rapunzel from slowing down a perceptible amount when she noticed her dance partner's eyes drift awkwardly to the floor. Suddenly breathless, Anna forced herself to draw in a large gulp of air. _Remember to breathe, moron. But...they're so pretty. So...**happy**._

Briefly lost in the rhythmic swaying of her sister and cousin, it took Anna a few moments to register the familiar feeling of something gently **prodding** at her mind. _Early hangover? Wait, no...I know this feeling._ As it had been that morning, no throbbing pain claimed the redhead's psyche. Thus, she was able to let her eyes fall shut and rely on her hands to keep up the slow-danceable melody. Another little door in Anna's mind slowly opened, and memories fresh as the day they were made trickled out.

* * *

An unexpected billow of dust blew out from where Anna decided to unceremoniously drop her most recent cardboard box. Spluttering indignantly, the eleven year old's eyes slammed shut and she reached for her nearby cleaning rag. Several quick, hard swipes across her face as well as several more hacking coughs restored Anna's faith in breathing once more, but a frustrated slap against that same cardboard box gave the poor pre-teen another cloud of dust to the face. "What the...**shit why me?!**"

"Anna, I **heard** that." The amusement in Idunn's chiding tone was clearly evident, and in between re-boxing several model automobiles she gave her daughter a sympathetic smile. "I do appreciate you helping with the basement, honey."

Anna ran her grubby hands through her now grubby hair in frustration, carelessly flicking out the two purple hairbands that kept it in somewhat dignified pigtails. Messy copper locks drooping down to her shoulders, she made several careful swipes against the box with her cloth. "Sorry, mama. The dumb dust monster tried to eat my face." Despite her ire, curious teal eyes still scanned the black markered letters scrawled on the front of the box. _Elsa's 1996 toys._ _Huh...Elsa was six then._

Curiosity continuing to mount, Anna carefully set her sister's box of toddler toys on the cement floor. The packing tape had all but disintegrated, allowing several swipes of dirty fingers to open the lid. _Sweet...and only, like, fifteen papercuts for my trouble._ Anna popped said index finger into her mouth briefly, before its current level of filthiness registered in her mind. _Oh, gross, I just...eh the hell with it. **Cool stuff ahoy!**_

Inside the box, Anna pulled out each item, briefly scanning it for its **coolness factor.** _Slinky...that's a seven. Rubiks cube is, like, a two. But Elsa probably loved the heck out of it...even way back then. This is...oh my **god.**_ Grasping a dusty object with reverence, Anna lifted it out of the box. Several cautious swipes with her cloth revealed a plastic, yellow **thing** with buttons. _Buttons and a power switch...wait, this looks like a keyboard thing!_

Shrugging and deciding it was worth a shot, Anna flipped the power switch on. Several breathless moments went by, during which the redhead **tried** not to inhale more dust...and eventually her shoulders drooped. _Batteries must be dead. Just like the battery in my brain, I guess._

Without warning, the small speakers on the front of the handled device crackled to life. A series of notes rang out, followed by a distinctly artificial-sounding voice. "**_Hello. Press a yellow key._**"

"**Gurk!**" Anna's yelp was accompanied by her briefly bobbling the musical toy in her grimy hands. Snatching it by the handle, she managed not to fall on her face, and slowly rocked back on her heels.

From behind a stack of model airplane boxes, Idunn flopped out, red-faced and eyes bulging. "Holy **shit** that scared me!" Her eyes were drawn to Anna, sheepishly presenting the toy she discovered, and the older woman calmed down somewhat. She did, however, shoot her daughter a challenging smirk. "Not going to call me out?"

Anna shrugged, rubbing a cheek coyly and leaving an impressive dirt smudge there. "No thanks, mom. I **like** having an allowance."

Idunn giggled merrily, before gazing at the musical toy her younger daughter held with a certain...fond wistfulness. "You know...you **really** liked that toy." Anna's jaw briefly went slack, and she reached out to touch the name _Elsa_ written on the box, but her mom shook her head with a sigh. "We knew your sis...Elsa was creative. We thought it might be musically, but she never did take to that thing."

"But...I did?" Turning the miniature keyboard over in her hands several times, Anna wracked her brain for any memory of playing with it before. All she was rewarded with was a dull throb at the front of her skull.

"You...you **insisted** Elsa teach you how to use it." Idunn suddenly turned away and let out several soft coughs. When she turned back, Anna noticed the older woman's cheek also had a dirty smear. "But after maybe...half an hour, you had the **whole thing** figured out, and **you** were teaching **her** how to play '_Mary had a Little Lamb'_"

"Oh…" Swiping a hand across the keys tenatively, Anna's heart did an uncomfortable flip-flop. She stopped trying to **remember** using the toy with Elsa, and just focused on remembering how to use the **toy.** One by one, the eleven year old plucked out notes on the dusty keyboard. Anna was so engrossed that she didn't notice Idunn quietly slide back behind several stacks of models. Nor did she hear the occasional sniffle her mother stubbornly tried to mask.

_It's...it's like a piano. Would Elsa like it if...if I learned the piano? _A shallow, shuddering breath. _Would...would she like **me**?_

* * *

_ Three two one two three three three. Two two two. Three five five. Three two one two three three three. Two two...three...two...one._ The memory was complete. The dust and grime was as coarse to Anna right then as it was on that day eleven years prior. The notes were real, the desire was real, and the love.

Anna's hands no longer crafted jazz piano tunes. She was alone on-stage, staring at her twenty two year old fingers slowly plunk out the notes to that song about lambs. _No, wait...now my fingers are eleven years old. Now..now they're **three.**_ Tears streamed down her cheeks. Tears which she stubbornly swiped a dirty fist against. _No...my hands aren't dirty. But I'm crying. Crying on Christmas...why?_ Chest heaving, the redhead sucked in long, ragged breaths. Each note her calloused fingers hit resounded with a heavy thud in her heart. _Elsa...you make me happy. I love you. I'm...so angry. Hide it. Hide it. **Hide…**_

"Anna. Anna. Sweetie." Lithe arms grasped the redhead around her collar, holding her firmly. Securely. Burying her nose in smoke-scented copper locks, Elsa inhaled deeply, before continuing to murmur sweet, simple phrases. "I heard you. I...**heard** you. It's okay...Mary **found** her little lamb again."

Hands falling limply against the piano keys, the discordant clang was only a dull clamor in the ears of each sister. Anna leaned back, tenatively at first. Strong, sure arms grasped her more tightly. Her mind swam. "Does…" Each word tumbled out like salt on a raw wound. "Does...Mary **love** her little lamb?" Casting her gaze furtively down to her lap, Anna suddenly felt exhaustion roll over her body. _Why did I ask her that why did I ask her that why why why._

"Yes. **Yes.**" Pressing her cheek against the freckled back of her sister's neck, Elsa also took deep, shuddering breaths. _Don't cry, don't cry, be strong...let this be a **good** memory that she gets back. _"Mary **loves** her little lamb. So much. More than anything. Mary hopes her little lamb had a...merry Christmas." Tears welled at the corners of her eyes, but Elsa knelt down and pulled her little sister tighter against her chest. She willed her tears away. _Anna's crying enough for the both of us. _"I...**love** you. **Love**."

Back at the bar, Hal was idly giving the oak countertop one last wipe-down for the night. Only two stools were yet occupied, and as Doc and Rapunzel sat with their heads inclined close together, they clinked their glasses for one final toast of the night.

"This is **so** good for Anna. **This**...this is the shit she needs." Doc let out a fond chuckle at the slightly slurred speech and vague gesturing of his brunette drinking buddy. Stirring her own drink with a finger, Rapunzel leaned against the older gentleman and nudged shoulders. "I'm gonna bring her down here more often. Promise. She gets wrapped up in her own depressing shit and forgets how important it is to just **breathe.** Like **this.**"

Noticing the comical way in which Rapunzel's eyes rolled to and fro, Doc snatched her drink and dumped it into his glass. A smile full of large, oversized teeth was the response to the pudgy woman's insolent pout. After a moment, though, Rapunzel nodded in acquiescence and gave her friend a warm pat on the back. Doc returned the familiar gesture, while simultaneously slipping Hal a credit card. "It's on me tonight, P. Holiday present for you all. We'd all love to see Maestro around here more...but that goes for you, too."

Rapunzel nodded again, quite a bit more shy this time, but quickly rallied and threw her arms around Doc gratefully. "Thanks, Doc. You take care, 'kay? Love ya, Doc. Loooove." Repeating the last word several times, Rapunzel accentuated each repetition with another pat on Doc's back. _Love. Love. There's a lot of love in here tonight._ Despite the low light and her addled vision, Rapunzel clearly made out Elsa and Anna sharing tearful, smiling words.

_A whole lot of love. It's good._


	45. Chapter 45

"You guys think if I just pretend like I didn't totally **cry** on-stage, and I deny all accusations until my **face falls off**, that maybe someday I can live it down?" Shoving her hands deeper into her jeans pockets, Anna turned to regard her favorite little jazz club while the three young women slowly moseyed on down the sidewalk. The faded maroon lighting of the outside sign that read '_The Boom Boom Room_' matched the club's interior, and its warm glow gradually dimmed with each step. Lips curling into a wan smile, Anna felt the day's weariness quickly catch up to her. She sagged against her shorter cousin. _Fuck, I'm **tired.**_

Wrapping an arm around the redhead's waist, Rapunzel staggered briefly, suddenly realizing that she drank a bit more than she initially thought. "Don't you worry, Banana. Doc told me he'd only make fun of you for the next **three** years."

Too exhausted to favor the brunette with a sour glare, Anna settled for clawing her fingers against Rapunzel's waist. The indignant squeal that followed seemed to mollify the younger sister. Gasping in tipsy consternation, Rapunzel gave Anna an extra squeeze. "No, really...he said that you showing up was the best Christmas present he could have gotten."

Nodding brusquely, Anna busied herself with repeatedly jabbing the crosswalk button. Across the street, the flashing red hand seemed to mock her weary bones. _I'm tired and I wanna be home in bed. But at the same time...it **is** lonely._

Feeling a gentle tug on her right braid, Anna cast her drowsy gaze over to her sister. Elsa had been quiet most of the way home, seemingly content to hold Rapunzel's hand as a steadying gesture. "You should come back again. And not just for your friend." Blushing, the blonde faced forward once more and carefully guided her sister and cousin through the now-safe crosswalk. "It's good to have places where you can express yourself...even if you don't have the words."

Despite the cloudy buzz that had settled over her mind, Rapunzel distinctly felt the brush of soft fingertips at the base of her neck. _Guh...**god.** I need some alone time to give **myself** a Christmas present later._ Nodding pleasantly, she rubbed Anna's back as they gradually came to a halt after crossing the street. "We'll come with if you want...you know that's always okay."

"Uh huh, I know. I'll...we'll do it more often. Doc looked really old today…" Voice trailing off uncertainly, Anna groaned at the devious smirk Rapunzel wore. "Don't you **dare** tell him I said that. I know where you do your laundry, Corona, and there **can** be an unfortunate dyeing accident."

Thick clouds had slowly rolled in, covering the moon and most of the starry sky in a murky veil. The bay breeze had picked up, and Anna rubbed her biceps briskly. "Good Christmas." Meeting the sleepy eyes of her family, she amended that statement. "Great Christmas. **Best** Christmas. But I think it's time for good little monkeys to be in bed." _It is **damn** cold out all of a sudden._

"Why don't you-" Rapunzel cut off her younger cousin, but was herself interrupted when Elsa spoke up at the same time. "Do you want-" Their look of shared surprise quickly turned into one of shared amusement, the warm chuckles from each mouth mingling effortlessly.

"Gosh, share one dance and you can suddenly read each others' minds." Taking a step backwards in the direction of her apartment, Anna was **acutely** aware that both women were staring at her fondly. Expectantly. _Oh...whoops._ "Don't worry, I'll get your presents from the shop and bring them by tomorrow. **Somebody** was looking out for me, so I should be hangover free in the morning."

Rolling her eyes, Rapunzel lunged forward and grasped Anna's freckled forearm. "Come stay with us one more night, you goof." Elsa's tender eyes seemed to convey exactly the same message, and Anna cracked a guilty smile.

_Well, maybe...oh shit, Larry's probably out of food. No...I can't. God damnit._ Spitting out her excuse with ill-concealed disappointment, Anna quickly leaned in to embrace Rapunzel and Elsa. "I'll be by tomorrow...okay? Lunch?"

"Okay." Elsa didn't even try to hide her pout, and as she watched her sister slowly backpedal, she offered a small wave. "Be...be **careful** going home, Anna."

Scuffing the sidewalk awkwardly with the toe of a ratty sneaker, Anna put on her best 'aw shucks' face and gave a half salute. "No worries, Mary. This little lamb knows how to kick some ass." The sight of Elsa's face paling a shade further drew a groan from Anna, who amended yet another statement. "I'll be fine. **Safe.** Text you when I'm home...and you do the same. Love and kisses and all that."

Spinning right around, Anna tromped away, unable to shake the cringe on her face. _Kisses...yeah. I need to get laid, **bad.** But no...work on **me.** Anyway, they make me happy._ On her right, a trash truck noisily drove by, sweeping her already disheveled braids into a state of further disarray. _Thanks, asshole...but it **does** suck to have to work tonight. Sorry, dude._ Flipping a braid back over her shoulder, Anna winced at the sudden, sharp pain radiating from her hand. _Great. Well, I **did** tickle the ivory for a few hours. Get something for it when I get home. Home to Larry...and my bed._ The redhead was so dejectedly engrossed in the excess of negative space on her bed when only one person was sleeping on it, that she failed to hear the sound of rapid footfalls approaching her from behind.

A hand clapped jarringly against Anna's shoulder, accompanied by a shrill, insistent squeal. "Get to the choppah!"

All things considered, Anna reacted in the safest way she knew how. She dropped to the ground like a sack of potatoes and bicycle-kicked her legs furiously. "**I know kung fu motherfucker!**" Several awkward, unharassed moments later, she cautiously cracked an eyelid. Elsa and Rapunzel were both looming over her prone form, the former gently chiding the latter, who wore a somehow sympathetic **and** devious grin.

"Punzie...now she **definitely** won't let us stay the night." Tugging on the brunette's ear sternly, Elsa's shoulders drooped. _My girlfriend is...incorrigible._

Letting her legs flop dramatically against the sidewalk, Anna put a hand on her chest to make sure her heart was indeed still beating. "You're a brat."

Rapunzel shrugged, nodding. "You're not wrong."

Anna cocked a curious eyebrow. "The cats?"

"Food and water for three days." A pudgy hand held out in assistance.

"I only have one bed...**and** it's smaller than yours?" Pushing herself gingerly into a seated position, Anna shared an exasperated smile with her sister.

Rapunzel clasped her younger cousin's left hand warmly, and winked. "We can cuddle." Elsa blushed and looked away, but said nothing.

Remaining seated on the sidewalk, Anna gave her cousin a deadpan stare. "It's...a **lot** smaller."

Lidded eyes and and insistent tug against Anna's hand. "We can cuddle **closer.**"

Struggling to her feet, Anna shot Elsa a hunted look. "You're an accomplice, you know." The older woman merely shrugged, scratching a cheek bashfully. Turning her gaze to Rapunzel, Anna dusted off her rear, before arching an incredulous eyebrow. "You...you **planned** this, didn't you?"

An impish smile from full, pouty lips. "Mama **never **tells her secrets, Banana. Let's go feed Larry and get warm."

Arm in arm once more, the three young women walked another twenty yards or so down the sidewalk, before Anna shot a heated whisper to Rapunzel. "I didn't clean a **god damn thing** and my place is even **less** Elsa-ready than it was **the last time she was there.**"

"Sucks to be you." Rapunzel managed to make her retort sound as loving as possible. Anna was quite sure that her groan that followed woke up half the neighborhood.

Elsa merely shook her head, leaning against her girlfriend. _My girls are so loud. My...my girl. Singular. Oh my god, did I actually agree to share a bed with **both** of them? A **smaller** bed?_ Replaying the hushed exchange in her mind, for the life of her Elsa could not remember what Rapunzel had said to convince her that sharing Anna's bed was a good idea. _I must have agreed. I mean...I **must** have. Did she just bat those **beautiful eyes** at me and I just caved?_

Elsa staunchly refused to tell either Anna or Rapunzel the reason for her own loud groan, as it took all of her willpower to keep her stomach from flip-flopping the day's Christmas feast right back out of her mouth. _Anna's bed is small. Oh..._**god.**

* * *

As it turned out, the three women sharing Anna's double bed was not nearly as emotionally troublesome as Elsa feared she'd find it. Her actual difficulty was of a more logistical nightmare. As an architect of some esteem, the blonde woman was accustomed to catering to requests and demands of customers.

"We'd like at least eight windows on the first floor, but no more than **two** in each bedroom please." _And would you like me to balance a cake on my head, as well? No problem._

"I've got seventeen Corvettes, 1959 to 1975. What kind of a garage can you build me to fit them all and not have it be **bigger** than the house?" _Oh, that's just a simple matter of warping time and space. Let me just get Twelve on the phone._

"Is there any way you can put the basement, like...in the **attic?**" _I know medical marijuana is supposed to have very few cognitive side effects, but...what?_

Each of the unique requests Elsa had faced in her previous buildings, as well as the challenges alongside them, paled in comparison to Anna's bed. _Six arms, six legs, and three potentially drooly mouths. At least on the cruise, the bed was king-size...we're working with two fewer feet here!_

But she of course wouldn't bring up such comments to Anna. Offering her most reassuring smile at her sister's lackluster introduction of her messy bedroom, Elsa rested a comforting hand on Anna's drooping shoulders. "It'll be...**fun.** A Christmas night sleepover!"

Returning the thoughtful gesture with an appreciative grin of her own, Anna lightly patted her sister's pale cheek. "Better wear some headgear, Els. Hands and feet are sure to fly." Excusing herself under the pretense of making some nightcaps for her and her guests, Anna briefly pointed out a drawer full of sleep clothes that Elsa could use. "I swear, they're totally clean. **Don't** listen to whatever Larry tells you."

Gingerly flexing the fingers on her right hand, Anna quickly left the bedroom, leaving Elsa to look back over at Larry. Eyes wide and wearing what she could only describe as a sloth-grin, his little, furry arms protectively encircled the **three** handfuls of food pellets...one from each young woman. Closing the bedroom door quietly, Elsa crept over and briefly scratched her sister's little pet on his forehead. _I guess you can peek, Larry. But I'm sort of ugly, so it's okay if you want to...no, **no.** I'm **not** ugly. I'm **not.**_

Suppressing a shiver, Elsa's shoulders still slumped when she ended up sniffling pitifully. _It's **Christmas.** Come on, think **positive.** _Feeling a gentle pressure against several fingers, Elsa looked back down in surprise. Larry had abandoned his pile of food pellets and was instead clasping several of her pale digits. Grinning despite herself, Elsa puffed out her cheeks and wiggled her furry little friend's paws. _Thanks, little one. I...needed that._

Tossing her now empty water bottle in the trash, Anna dumped her medication bottle back in her junk drawer. _Shit...at this point they're **all** junk drawers._ The sound of several cabinets opening and closing from her kitchen drew her attention, and she leaned into the cramped space. "Hey, P. I think I still have some of those s'mores bars if you…"

Rapunzel turned quickly to face her younger cousin, guilty grin masked by a s'mores bar hanging out of her mouth. "Oi woah. Houn 'en." In each hand the brunette also held a plastic bottle of margarita mix and a half-full glass bottle of tequila. Waggling her hands appreciatively, she set the bottles on the counter and broke off the s'mores bar in her mouth.

"I **see** you found them." Anna grinned despite her accusatory tone, and she sidled up next to her cousin. Leaning over slightly, she reached up to the top cupboard to grab glasses. "I can make the drinks."

Unscrewing each cap, Rapunzel opened the freezer door and snatched a tray of ice cubes. "No, no, allow me. Least I can do after scaring the poop out of you." Anna's shoulder brushed awfully close to the brunette's face, and Rapunzel inhaled automatically. The earlier nighttime breeze had blown most of the smoky smell off of their clothing, leaving only Anna's natural body odor. Something that Rapunzel found **incredibly** agreeable. _Fuck agreeable, it's...oh god damnit, keep it in your pants, Corona._

Finally locating the set of green and yellow tropical-themed glasses she sought, Anna set them in front of Rapunzel. She also cocked a lopsided grin at her cousin. "You can make 'em, but you're a shorty, so you need a **little** help." A lightning fast hand swatted her behind, drawing out a surprised squeak.

"Yeah well, I think you were shorter than **me** when you were lying on the ground. Sensei would have totally loved **those** skills." Rapunzel's sardonic reply was joined by a playful hip bump, while her hands were occupied with cracking the ice tray and distributing cubes.

Anna had the good grace to manage a shameful nod, which turned into a partial bow of acknowledgement. "I really should take another class sometime. Get back in shape...I feel a little old these days." Her eyes drifted to the ice-filled glasses, humming in approval at the balance of tequila to margarita mix.

"This isn't helping." Drumming her fingertips against the side of each filled glass thoughtfully, Rapunzel inhaled sharply when she felt her younger cousin's chin come to rest on her left shoulder. Anna's breath was warm and heavy, laden with..._something_. A gentle shoulder shrug alongside a quiet reminder. "Elsa's not going anywhere. She's here...she's tough."

"Not ready." Lips pressed against the light dusting of freckles on Rapunzel's shoulder, Anna's soft admission was muffled even further. "Afraid of...the anger." _Shit, it's sort of why I was bawling like a baby at the piano earlier. What if...I drive her away? I get...**too angry?**_

The quiet sound of Anna's bedroom door opening roused the cousins. Anna briefly shook her head and pinched her cheeks, accepting the two glasses Rapunzel offered her with a halfhearted smirk. Holding up her own glass, the brunette gave the other two a meaningful double clink. "Just work on tonight then. Take this happy day and run with it. **We'll** run with you." Watching Anna nod in determination before leaving to deliver Elsa her drink, Rapunzel's comforting gaze melted into something showing a bit more concern. _You're so angry...and the longer you hide it, the louder it's gonna come out. I need to help make **sure** Elsa can handle that._

"Oh, a nightcap? That's sweet of you...but haven't we had enough for one day?" Elsa's polite yet worried smile was shushed away as her little sister insisted it was a special occasion. An occasion that deserved a cheerful toast to top off a cheerful Christmas. Their first Christmas together in over a decade.

* * *

"Okay...let's try **this** arrangement first." Having appropriated a neglected pad of paper, Elsa had crafted several crude drawings of potential sleeping arrangements. Both Rapunzel and Anna felt it prudent to bite their tongues at the architect's **interesting** attempt at stick figures. Rapunzel most certainly didn't want to crack a joke that could get her **accidentally** shoved out of the bed in the middle of the night. Even if Elsa was her girlfriend.

Anna, meanwhile, had her own reason, and it came to light when her sister located the pad of paper half an hour earlier.

* * *

Exiting the bathroom with freshly brushed teeth, Anna took a look around her living room. Rapunzel was lying on her back on the sofa, cooing sweetly at Larry who seemed to be playing a **very** slow game of hide and seek below the brunette's breasts. Elsa seemed to be poking around the secondhand television stand, opening and scouring a few drawers.

At length, the blonde woman sat back on the floor, prize in her hands. "Aha...found something to write on, finally!"

Right eyebrow quirked curiously, Anna headed over to see what her sister had planned. "What's up, Elsa? You wanna draw…" Upon laying eyes on the front page of the tablet herself, Anna's mouth slammed shut.

Elsa seemed to find the scrawled images on the lined paper curious as well, tracing pale fingers over the scratched pen marks. "These are...oh these are...**cool?** Anna, did you draw these?" Images of a flaming skull with hearts in the eye sockets, a sparkling microphone with a bloody spinal cord trailing out of the bottom, and a two-horned unicorn wearing what appeared to be 3d-glasses.

"Yes?" Anna's hesitant stammer came right after her cheeks turned rosy. Reading the next question in Elsa's eyes, the redhead stifled a groan and patted her sister's messy hair bun. "Just some dumb designs for the band logo. Or the first album. Or...something to be burned and shot into space because my drawing skills are total shit."

Anna managed to open her eyes once more when she felt Elsa's hand cover her own comfortingly. "Maybe they aren't worthy of a museum...but I think they're worthy of our refrigerator." Heart swelling at the nervous laugh that escaped her baby sister's lips, Elsa's chest clenched when she realized her little slip. Quietly and as offhandedly as possible, she tried to correct herself. "Rapunzel's fridge, I mean. I don't own it **too.**"

Rapunzel snorted when her girlfriend's bashful correction reached her ears. Content to allow Larry to nest on her lap and idly suck on a pinky finger, the brunette sat up and stretched. "Nerdface, most of the healthy stuff in there is yours **anyway**. As far as I'm concerned, you've got a solid claim on **everything** at our place." An audible sigh came from Elsa, and Rapunzel **hoped** she hadn't been too brazen in her flirting.

Anna, however, chuckled warmly. Scratching her sister's scalp with a meaningful fondness, the redhead swallowed her own insecurity. "If you want it, you can have it. Just...**please** don't ever show it to Merida. I do have my own half-assed reputation of a badass rock goddess to live up to."

Giving a small nod, Elsa's wide, toothy grin did a fine job of expressing her thanks. She carefully tore Anna's band logo design page off, folding it up and slipping it into her purse.

An audible beep came from behind both women, and they turned to see Rapunzel quickly slap her cellphone down to her side. "Ignore me. **Totally** not recording **that** little gem for the sake of posterity." Anna glowered menacingly, taking several resolute steps towards her cousin. Cringing, Rapunzel curled up in the corner of the sofa, and after taking note of the manner in which the redhead flexed her fingers repeatedly, decided to shove said cellphone down her Whitesnake sleep shirt. Wrapping pudgy arms around her chest, Rapunzel squeezed her phone tightly between her breasts and blew a challenging raspberry at Anna.

"Has that ever stopped me **before?**" Anna's glower morphed into a challenging grin, and she stalked closer still.

Rapunzel nearly wailed for her girlfriend to save her, but Elsa was still bright red from the brunette's brazen flirting. "Never give up. Never surrender...hehe...he…"

* * *

And so it was that Anna didn't have the heart to rib Elsa for her **unique** drawings, even gently. Likewise, Rapunzel's cheeks were still flushed and her elbows were still locked tightly against her sides. As a preventative tickle measure, it was fairly effective.

"Okay, we've got three horizontal lines and three vertical lines." Gnawing absentmindedly on the clicker end of her blue pen, Elsa looked up and was pleasantly surprised when Anna and Rapunzel had already assumed the first position she mentioned. "Well, that's not bad."

"Sure, if we're gonna be **heavily** sedated and sleeping like mummies all night." Rapunzel's wry smirk and tousled hair sent a chill down Anna's spine, and the redhead responded with a skitter of probing fingertips against her cousin's unguarded ribs. "**Blergh...Anna!**"

"Left yourself open, P." Holding up both hands in a gesture of truce, Anna flopped around until she was lying parallel with the headboard. Rapunzel soon followed suit, although a touch of her tickle paranoia remained.

"I'm good, but Banana's dangling a little, and you'll be dangling a **lot**." Rapunzel shot Anna a conspiratorial look as the redhead's braids dangled comically off the side of the bed.

"What can I say? I'm a dangler." Chuckling, Anna felt the blood rushing to her head somehow increasing the light-headed buzz she was currently enjoying. "Elsa! Come **dangle** with us!" Spreading her arms out wide, her body began sliding off of the bed headfirst, and only a last second flounce kept her off the floor.

Elsa shook her head, slapping the pad of paper on her sister's dresser along with the pen. "Oh, Anna...maybe you're right though. We've had a long...**fun**...day. I'm okay with getting sleep-slapped if it's from either of you." Padding over to the light switch, Elsa flicked it down and closed the door, immediately throwing the room into pitch blackness. _Oops...now where is that bed?_

A cacophony of giggles pointed Elsa in the right direction, and she tittered nervously when her thighs bumped against the cool soles of several feet. "She found us...what does she win?" Anna's clearly tipsy whisper was endearingly earnest and childlike.

"I think she wins **us**." Rapunzel throatily replied, shuffling down to the foot of the bed. "You can be in the middle, nerdface. If you want."

"O...okay." Turning around, Elsa sat down carefully on the creaky spring mattress, adjusting her sleep pants and tying a double bow so there'd be no embarrassing slips come morning. _It's so warm in here...is it just me? I'm so **warm.**_

Groaning in dramatic fashion, Anna briefly kicked her feet and flailed her arms until she was sitting up. Sleepy eyes were quickly growing accustomed to the darkness, and a pleased flush crept across her cheeks when Elsa met her gaze. "Time for you to sleep. You lay down, you sleep...I need to do a thing."

A curious cross between a giggle and an undignified grunt escaped Elsa's mouth as Anna easily toppled her older sister backwards with a gentle push against her collar. The blonde blinked in surprise when her head came in contact with something cool and fluffy. _This feels an awful lot like a pillow...how'd a pillow get over **here?**_ Head tilting to the left, Elsa relished the cool touch of the pillowcase against her skin, and came face to face with Rapunzel.

All rosy cheeks and lidded eyes, the brunette squirmed happily as she turned her body towards her flustered girlfriend. "I rescued your sister's body pillow from under the bed. Perfect size for three heads." Stomach twitching when a foreign hand grazed it, Rapunzel quickly clasped Elsa's trembling fingers between her own. "I got you...I **got** you." _She's being awfully forward for our first time in Anna's bed. Thank you, Goddess, for dark rooms and happy days._

Anna, meanwhile, was balanced precariously on her hands and knees at the edge of the bed. _Rush_ sleep shorts bunched up high on her thighs, she grumbled at several blind swipes in the darkness. "Stupid needle, reveal yourself." Hand at last coming in contact with her bedside record player, she carefully located and flipped the power switch. One cautious needle drop later, and the smooth, velvety voice of Billie Holiday trickled out of built-in speakers.

**_The very thought of you...and I forget to do those little ordinary things that everyone ought to do._**

"Mmm...Holiday. Best choice." Rapunzel's sleepy mumble sent shivers down Elsa's spine, and the older woman inhaled sharply when her girlfriend's hair brushed up against her chin.

Pawing gently at the mattress until she located her end of the group pillow, Anna flopped down next to her sister, the shaking mattress drawing giggles from her two companions. _That little drink we had must be hitting them...oh boy is it ever hitting **me.**_ Shimmying up to better rest her head, Anna felt her shorts sliding down. "It's dark and my ass is visible...blanket to the rescue!" Snatching the haphazardly folded quilt hanging on the headboard, Anna gave it a messy toss across the dark outlines of her sister and cousin.

"Blanket, save us from the **butt!**" Rapunzel's merry cackle was interspersed with hiccups, but she had the self awareness to comment on her state. "Ok, sorry, I think I made those drinks **too** strong...hee hee." Grasping the other end of the quilt, she did her best to unfold it over their warm, tipsy bodies.

"Mine...my drink was too strong. My gross feet are cold." Elsa's grumpy whine was accompanied by an impatient wiggling of said feet. "Oh, merry Christmas to **me**, my last present is cold feet."

Inching closer to her sister's side, Anna's eyes were transfixed by the ethereal shine of Elsa's long, platinum blonde hair against the dim light of her digital clock. _Gotta rub feet together. Make 'em hot for Elsie...that's a good present._ Convinced her logic was sound, Anna vigorously rubbed the arches of her feet together, causing the bed to tremble for a few seconds.

"Anna, what are you..**ooh!**" Elsa's question was interrupted by a surprised bleat when she felt her sister's feet snake around hers. _So warm...oh my._

"Your last present from me, Elsha. Warm feetsies from your little lamb." Despite her dulled senses, Anna's heart soared at every arch flex and toe scrunch she felt Elsa give.

The blonde woman's only response was a heated, pitiful whimper, dimly registering Rapunzel having moved her head to rest on the older woman's collar.

Snaking an arm across her girlfriend's stomach, Rapunzel groped for her younger cousin's hand. "Banana, my hands...cold. Please...shave them!"

Pouting, Elsa turned to face Anna and filed a petulant complaint. "My hands are warm too, but she asks for **yours**. I'm already warming her arm!"

Canting her face upward, Rapunzel throatily informed her girlfriend of a startling development. "Your hand's on my **thigh**, nerdface." Squashing her chubby cheek back against Elsa's collar, the brunette groped in the dark once more for Anna's hand. She probed carefully for a few seconds, before locating something warm. "Hand acquired!" A sleepy cheer. "Wait...Banana, y'wearin' gloves?" Slowly succumbing to both alcohol and sleep, Rapunzel's voice drifted lazily.

" 'Mnot wearin' gloves, silly." Anna shifted subtly, pressing closer to her sister.

Elsa's mind seemed to finally catch up to the mess of limbs. "Oh...hi, thigh. **Hi, thigh.**" A blubbering mess of giggles poured from her lips.

"But...I found a hand." The pure confusion tinging Rapunzel's completely certain statement only **added** to her girlfriend's laughter. Elsa **saw** where the brunette's hand was planted.

Anna's retort was sleepy as she buried her face in the crook of her sister's neck. "Tha's m'boob."

"Oh...whoopsies." Rapunzel slowly slid her way like a child who didn't feel at all guilty for getting caught with their hand in the cookie jar. "Mmm...nerdface...buy...dinner first…" Shivering at the playful fingers gradually sliding higher against her thighs as Elsa's giggles finally tapered off, Rapunzel captured her girlfriend's explorative hand. Finding nowhere suitable to put it, she settled for laying it atop her head.

"Found...hair…" Elsa's mumbles gradually became more and more unintelligible as her breathing slowed down. Lithe fingers tickled Rapunzel's scalp, and her other cold foot sought out Anna's furnace-like tootsies.

Dimly, Rapunzel was aware that her Anna-boob hand was sliding perilously close to also becoming an Elsa-boob hand. _Help don't wanna fuck up...falling asleep…_

At the last possible second, Anna grasped her cousin's retreating hand. "This m'hand." Crushing their clasped hands back to her chest, she quickly felt sleep claiming her to the beat of her sister's slow, steady heart rhythm. "M'boob...now...even…"

Gradually, the breathing of all three holiday-ed out young women slowed as a weary sleep claimed them. Limbs further tangled and the lines between friends, relatives, and something **more** blurred just a little bit more. All the while, Billie Holiday kept crooning the words they all felt in their hearts. She sang it out loud for them.

**_I see your face in every flower, your eyes in stars above. It's just the thought of you...the very thought of you, my love._**

* * *

The sunlight crept through cracks in Anna's blinds, slowly sliding up the length of her bed and over the tangle of limbs which had somehow righted themselves over the course of the night. Three snoozing women were sprawled out, heads now just below the headboard. Warm bits of light skittered across patches of exposed skin, bringing with them a gentle wake-up call for the day after Christmas.

Elsa managed to retain her position in the middle, one hand pressed firmly against Anna's lightly snoring face. Freckled cheeks resembled a squished sponge, as the redhead seemed to lean heavily against her sister's hand. The blonde's other arm was loped around Rapunzel's lower back, fingers pressing into a pudgy midsection in an almost possessive manner.

Rapunzel herself seemed to have made a sleep-lunge for Anna sometime before sunrise, but failed and decided to call it quits with her chest pressed against Elsa's tummy and her face buried against her girlfriend's side. Every so often the brunette would release a slobbery snore, prompting Elsa to subconsciously give Rapunzel a subconscious squeeze.

Anna was the first one to stir, prompted by Rapunzel's death-grip on her calves as well as an urgent need to pee. Sitting up carefully so as to not jostle the others, the redhead lazily rubbed a sleep-filled eye and surveyed the scene. _Guess we all made it through more or less unharmed...oh wait, **there's** my good friend, the hangover headache. _Pinching the bridge of her nose, she pushed away the covers, and promptly cringed at the bare state of her butt.

In addition to Anna's calves, also wrapped up in Rapunzel's embrace was the redhead's sleep shorts. A brief tug-of-war ended with a sleepy, grumpy huff...at least until the brunette was gifted a pile of blankets to cling to. Anna yanked her shorts back up and stumbled her way over to the bathroom.

Returning several minutes later with some precariously balanced glasses of water, Anna set them down quietly on her nightstand. Slowly opening her nightstand drawer, she rummaged around for a few seconds. _Shit...I know I have some Excedrin in here somewhere._

"Hi." Elsa's barely audible whisper was still jarring enough to give her sister a good fright.

"**Grrgh!**" Taking several deep gulps of air, Anna quickly bit down on her tongue to ensure that she hadn't swallowed it. A shaky hand removed the now located Excedrin bottle, setting it on the counter, and the redhead's now quite alert eyes went up to see her sister.

Head tilted up to get a better view of her phone, Elsa's smile was sympathetic. "Sorry...didn't mean to scare you." Patting her still soundly snoozing girlfriend's rumpled hair, the blonde also tapped her phone against the small, empty space on the mattress. "Ivan sent us some pictures from the Christmas party they had at their place in Italy. Want to see?" Upon realizing how little space Anna would actually have, Elsa swallowed thickly and blushed, eyes trailing back down to Rapunzel.

"First, take these. After that **killer** drink last night, I bet you'll need them." Passing over a glass of water and a headache pill, Anna chuckled at her sister's grateful smile. "Second...they have a house in **Italy?!**" Excitement overruled bashfulness, and the redhead scooted right up next to Elsa, leaning her head against messy platinum blonde hair trailing down the older woman's shoulder. "It's probably an awesome place. **They're** awesome people, after all."

"Yes. They are...pretty awesome." Setting her half-empty glass back on the nightstand, Elsa picked her phone back up and brought it close for Anna to see. Rapunzel, meanwhile, abandoned her huggable blanket pile and instead covered Elsa's lithe arm with her own. The blonde woman blushed lightly at how **warm** her girlfriend's skin was, as she idly flipped to the first picture of their friends' villa.

"Oh...**oh.** Wow." Anna's awestruck stare remained for each of the twenty pictures the sisters viewed that morning. Thin slits of sunlight crept slowly higher over the bed, as each woman clung to their precious time together. Another work week would be upon them soon enough.

* * *

Later that week, Kristoff and Elsa were hard at work over at Madtown Music. The exterior of the music superstore was very nearly complete, and the colder weather of winter arrived just in time for the crew to move indoors. Various rooms in the building were slowly beginning to take shape and gain character. Character evolving due in no small part to Rapunzel's tireless interior design efforts.

_Speaking of...where **is** Punzie? If I'm really going through with this, she absolutely has to participate. _"Kristoff...you **really** don't have to." Drumming several fingers thoughtfully over her lips, Elsa tightened the chin strap on her hardhat for the tenth time that hour. She really **tried** to get her foreman to understand that this really wasn't a big deal, but from the look of his childlike grin as he set up the little camcorder, any persuasion the architect used would probably fall on deaf ears.

"Elsa, I know it doesn't always feel like it, but we leave a little bit of ourselves in everything we design and build." Kristoff squinted fruitlessly at the instructions his roommate's digital camcorder came with, finally deciding to push up his safety goggles to get a clear view. "Anyway, even if you don't really get this...I'd bet dollars to donuts your sister would **really** appreciate it. Rapunzel, too."

Elsa huffed in frustration, turning to politely shoo away a handful of curious workers. _Bringing Anna into this is unfair as it is, but to also include Rapunzel...my girlfriend._ Shoulders drooping, she grasped a nearby broom and began sweeping the floor surrounding the final floor stone. The **cornerstone**, as it were. _If he insists on recording this...it has to be at least **somewhat** cleaner. _"Okay...I'll stop nagging you. It is a very thoughtful idea...I'm just not the most photogenic person. In public, I mean."

Closing the instruction pamphlet, Kristoff looked up at his boss. His **friend.** "Even though you are, to put it bluntly...**beautiful.**" Despite continuing to sweep, a small smile spread across Elsa's face. "Would it help if you wore, like, a mask or something?"

It was such a silly idea that Elsa automatically barked out a laugh. Her small smile grew to a wide grin, and she turned to regard her foreman fondly. Her **friend.** "I'm quickly learning that your knack for finding creative solutions to **interesting** dilemmas extends further than just 'turning an accidental hole in the wall into a stellar window'. What, then...do you have a leftover mask from Halloween?"

"Not quite...but you aren't far off." Stepping over to his improvised workbench, he unzipped a red and blue striped duffel bag, and removed a green and black folded piece of rubber. Attached to the side was a canister, and as his large, dusty hands unfolded the item, Elsa's eyes widened perceptibly.

"You **do** have a mask!" Elsa leaned her broom against the steel frame of a nearby wall, heading over to inspect the dourly colored mask.

Kristoff chuckled, scratching the base of his neck self consciously as he handed his mask over to Elsa. "Yeah...it's a gas mask. Got it while I was in the military."

Turning the rubber device over in her lithe hands several times, Elsa unscrewed the canister attached to the right side of the covered mouth area. "Don't they...you didn't have to give this back when you got out? They just let you **keep** it?"

"Well, sometimes a Marine comes across an unmarked piece of gear. No nametag, no owner, and maybe that Marine decides to hang onto it in case they ever need a spare." Plucking the canister out of Elsa's hands, Kristoff was able to unscrew it and completely break it down into its component parts without even looking. He wiped both sides of the small filter, wry grin gracing his features. "I turned in mine, but figured I'd hang onto this extra...you never know when it'll come in handy in an asbestos infested building."

Glancing to a large pile of supplies stacked aside the main entrance, Elsa raised an amused eyebrow at the plain looking mouth and nose masks. Their flimsy paper and cheap rubber band strap seemed positively pedestrian when compared with this gas mask. "It definitely **looks** a great deal safer than our usual dime a dozen paper masks." The architect's impressed stare only continued as Kristoff deftly reassembled the filtering device and handed it back to her, which she carefully screwed on.

"That little sucker handled eight trips to the gas chamber, and never once leaked. How about it...I mean, if that would make you any **more** comfortable?" The words had no sooner left Kristoff's mouth, than Rapunzel came bursting into the main lobby.

"Sorry...late...got text...heavy-ass marble statues…" Cheeks flushed and dark blue overalls covered in a chalky off-white powder, Rapunzel unceremoniously dropped the bucket of marble chipping tools she'd been lugging around to the ground. "Oh man, is that a real gas mask?"

Nodding in amusement, Kristoff gave his short, brunette friend a friendly shrug. "Stuff from the old days...I was just showing to Elsa..."

Elsa grinned slyly at her foreman, before yanking the strap out and pressing it gingerly to her face. The eyepieces were as clean as a whistle, and despite the faint odor of tear gas, she gave both Kristoff and Rapunzel a cheery thumbs up. "I'm going to wear this for the dedication."

Rapunzel clapped her hands to her mouth, eyes squinting as she completely failed to stifle a guffaw. Taking a few steps closer to observe Kristoff carefully affixing the rubber straps against Elsa's tightly-pulled hair, the brunette yanked out her cellphone and pointed it at her girlfriend. "Don't let me down, nerdface. You **know** what I wanna hear."

Getting a good look at herself in the mask for the first time, Elsa's shoulders trembled with a suppressed laugh. Summoning her best child-like voice, she held out her arms in a hug-demanding manner. "Are you my **mummy**?"

The high-pitched voice came out muffled, and Rapunzel's eyes lit up mirthfully. "Oh my **god,** ten out of ten...we **gotta** show this little gem to Anna later."

Elsa nodded quickly, turning so Kristoff could get a good look at her as well. The blond man, however, had slapped a palm to his forehead. "I forgot cellphones have **video** **cameras!** Why the hell did I bring **this** bulky thing?" He nudged one of the digital camcorder's tripod legs in good humor.

Patting him on the back warmly, Rapunzel then stood on her tip-toes in order to rap the plastic hardhat he wore. Her smile was genuine. "Because it takes better quality videos...**and** you're a thoughtful friend."

Kristoff responded with a hearty chuckle, taking great joy in watching Elsa walk confidently around the room in his old gas mask. "Well, let's get this show on the road. I've gotta head out early...promised my roommate I'd pick up some brewskis for his New Years Eve bash."

Elsa and Rapunzel exchanged knowing glances, and the shorter woman started giggling at her girlfriend's awesome headgear all over again. Taking the opportunity to roll her eyes and fold her arms, Elsa filled Kristoff in on their secret knowledge in a sneaky, roundabout way. "A New Years party, huh? Sounds fun...do you guys have any entertainment lined up?"

Nodding absentmindedly, Kristoff pulled out his phone. "Yeah, hang on. I've got their name somewhere around here. I know they're a local group...hell, Anna might even know them." Immediately after mentioning her boss's sister's name, Kristoff's shoulders drooped and he let out a self deprecating groan. "It **is** your sister's band, isn't it?"

"Yep, they're the entertainment and we'll be there too. You know, **trying** to be social." Rapunzel reached out and grasped her girlfriend's hand in a warm show of support, but quickly let go when Elsa gave a subtle jerk.

Recovering quickly, the architect tightened her mask straps a bit more and continued where **her** girlfriend had left off. "I just may ask to borrow this mask for the party as well...will you be staying for the, uh...celebrations?"

"Honestly, I don't really know many of Kuzco's friends...but if you all are going to be there, I'll probably stick around. Act as the band's official security detail." Kristoff grinned wryly, before moseying over to his workbench to get Elsa's engraved birthday cornerstone.

"Oh. Your...I mean, your **roommate's** parties don't get too wild. Do they?" Elsa's nervous query made even more nervous by the peculiar look she noticed Rapunzel and Kristoff sharing.

"My roomie...well, he's kind of the mayor's son." Huffing and puffing a bit as he lugged the grey block of stone over to its corner, Kristoff smiled appreciatively when Rapunzel patted his bicep and took over.

"Yeah. Daddy tends to look the other way when his baby boy decides to break a few noise ordinance laws." Placing her hands gently on Elsa's shoulders, Rapunzel guided her over to where Kristoff had set the cornerstone down. "And when daddy looks the other way, pretty much the entire police force looks the other way."

Elsa rubbed her arms in mild concern, but Kristoff's easygoing grin assuaged her somewhat. "It's nothing **illegal**, Elsa. Just a loud party. I can bring some of my old rifle range earplugs for you if it gets too loud?"

Nodding appreciatively, Elsa still shot her foreman a cautious grin. "I'd appreciate that. So long as, you know...they're clean, too." Kristoff laughed heartily, tapping his hardhat in assurance.

"Okay, movie stars. Let's lay nerdface's cornerstone...and be sure to look damn good while you're doing it!" Offering her friends a thumbs up from behind the camcorder, Rapunzel shot a meaningful look at her girlfriend. "Don't need to tell you that...you **always** look damn good."

"And we're rolling in three...two...one...go!" A small, red light turned on next to the camcorder lens, as Rapunzel zoomed in on the architect and her lead foreman holding up Madtown Music's cornerstone proudly.


	46. Chapter 46

Lars coughed awkwardly, sharing a grin with his lanky boyfriend. Hiccup shook his head, sighing as he gently shook the tenseness out of his arms. Chelsea slowly blew an extra large grape and strawberry flavored Bubblicious bubble. Chuckling darkly, she used her drumsticks to make the sign of the cross, and pointed it at Anna.

Sneering maniacally, Merida plucked out several sorry notes on her axe. She **assumed **her vocalist friend would recognize the little ditty. It was, after all, the universal anthem for '**that was one sorry ass try**'.

***_Wah wah wah waaah*_**

****"Alright...**fine.**" Flipping off the power to her microphone, Anna smacked it in frustration. Several lazily backpedaled steps later, the frontwoman flopped ungracefully down into an overstuffed beanbag chair. A comical ***whump*** resounded throughout the back room of the record shop. Folding her arms challengingly behind her head, Anna let her eyes drift to the ceiling. "Get it out of your systems...go on, do it."

Saffron leaned forward from her spot on the sofa, elbows resting on knees and chin resting in her palms. She wore a supportive smile, and recently re-dyed purple bangs fell over her sympathetic eyes. "It's no big, boss...a G sharp five is a lot to ask of **anybody**."

"More like a G **screech** five!" Unhooking her guitar so she could lean it up against an amp briefly, Merida moseyed on over to claim the beanbag chair next to Anna's.

"Don't get too close...these are the loserbag chairs." Folding her arms across her chest tightly, Anna adopted a grumpy pout as she sat up and crossed her legs. Shoulders hunched and head down, she made several vigorous shakes, braids bouncing to and fro.

"Relax, dude. At least your cousin wasn't here to catch that on tape." Spinning around so she could prop her heels up on a spare sheet music stand, Chelsea leaned back until she could read the clock on the wall while upside down. "Where **is** Rapunzel? Not that I don't **love** showing up late to work and having a hundred extra boxes to process."

Kicking off her shoes, Anna sighed at the relaxing feeling of being able to freely wriggle her toes. _It's my hand again...it just fucking stings sometimes. No need to bitch about it, though...I'll take care of it._ Pushing herself up off of the floor with a grunt, she headed for the door, turning to toss back a quick reassurance. "I'll text her again...Saf, you wanna show us how a non-loser **believes in a thing called love?**"

Saffron opened her mouth to object, but her glum boss had already headed out to the sales floor. Puffing out her cheeks, the spunky teenager stood up and ambled over to the microphone, before shooting a tentative glance over to Lars and Chelsea. "Um, okay then. But first...L.C., is your mom okay? I heard there was an accident, and you guys spent most of Christmas in the hospital."

Regarding their other vocalist, who was shyly twiddling her thumbs, Chelsea grinned appreciatively. "Mom's gonna be alright. She's at home, resting and healing up. Saf...thanks for asking."

Nodding brightly, Saffron gave a shy, demuring wave. She was just about to call the band back for another go at the earlier song by _The Darkness_, when Merida threw an arm over her shoulder and shook her playfully. "Wait, wait...so you didn't hear the **story**?"

"There's a **story**?" Saffron's eyes grew comically wide, and she quickly shot inquisitive glares at each of her friends. "I'm out of the loop...I wanna hear the story!"

Hiccup smacked his forehead, spinning around on his little stool in frustration. "Mer...why? It's not really all that...**appropriate.**" He sighed helplessly when his boyfriend laid a comforting hand on his shoulder and squeezed gently. Charcoal eyes stared lovingly into dark green ones, drawing a pout from the brown haired keyboardist. "Gah...you're doing it again. The eyes thing...damnit. Fine, go ahead and corrupt a minor."

Scratching a troublesome itch on her scalp with a drumstick, Chelsea took the initiative. _Better me than Mer...she'll take creative liberties out the ass._ "Given the circumstances...it's not really inappropriate either. So Hiccup, being the sweet little angel that he is…"

Hiccup made it a point to groan as **loudly** and **rudely** as he could. Which really wasn't all that loud or rude.

Chelsea continued, unperturbed. "Of course he brought presents for me and Lars. But he whips out this bouquet of flowers with what might be the **pinkest** get well soon card I've ever seen."

Already bracing for his train to pull into Embarrassment Station, Hiccup spun around and leaned his forehead against his boyfriend's muscular chest. A disgruntled mutter followed. "Will this **ever** get old?"

"So mom's in bed, loaded with morphine, and going on and on about this **diablo joven y guapo.**" Chelsea cocked a knowing eyebrow at her stepbrother.

"Handsome young devil." The deep timbre of Lars' fondly amused voice reverberated in his chest, and was usually an aspect of his boyfriend that Hiccup was extremely fond of. At the moment, however, he was too preoccupied with being mortified.

"At first she thinks he and I are dating, but we set her straight there...see what I did there?" Chelsea's grin doubled in size at Saffron's merry laughter, before finishing the little story. "And once Hic told her he's asexual, well...she pretty much wanted to adopt him on the spot."

"And I'm not allowed to break your heart, or she'll put me in the hospital." Ruffling his boyfriend's already disheveled hair fondly, Lars stooped over and kissed the top of Hiccup's head. A quiet, tender whisper followed. "Bicho."

Pouting fiercely, Hiccup found the flush on his cheeks too strong to avoid. "Not in front of the **band**!" However, despite his countenance and his words, the lanky young man's heart swelled.

Finding her own heart swelling as well, Saffron was perceptive enough to not dwell on the adorably embarrassing tale. "Well Hic, that's cute. And I'm glad their mom approves. Now then...shall we get back to it?"

"Naw, Saf...now you're supposed to hold it over his head and make him get all sulky!" Aiming the business end of her axe at the couple, Merida's smile was an odd mixture of happiness and haughtiness.

Coughing politely, Saffron flipped her microphone back on. "**How's Josh, Mer?**" Hiccup barked out a sharp laugh at the teenager's innocent question, while Merida's jaw dropped.

The guitarist stared down the vocalist. After a **long**, drawn out moment, Merida gave a nonchalant shrug and tossed her guitar strap back over her shoulder. "You heard the lady...**hit it.**"

Meanwhile, Anna was taking care of business in the shop. After texting Rapunzel, as well as one cursory Google search, the redhead plopped down onto the floor behind the sales counter. Placing a lined sheet of notebook paper on the linoleum tiles, she dug around in her left pants pocket. _This is okay...right? I mean, sure it is. It's the same thing, I mean, it's for my hand. It's not like it's...bad stuff or anything. Doctor prescribed...and if this stupid fucking pain is screwing with my ability to hit a god damn G5 sharp._

***crack* *crack***

Wiping the bottom of the shot glass with the inside of her _The Darkness_ t-shirt, Anna shelved the little cup. Willing her scarred hand to stop twitching, she carefully creased the paper one time. _Am I getting the flu again, too? Can't you only get that, like, once a year?_ The edge of the folded notebook paper settled just over her moist botton lip.

_Tongue up. Sounds perfectly safe otherwise, but I don't wanna...I don't know. Explode or some shit._ Dumping the contents of the crude funnel beneath her tongue, Anna carefully trapped the bit of powder under her tongue. _Now, just wait a minute or two, then drink some water. Not so hard...and this is doctor prescribed stuff. Totally safe. Anyway, it's not like I'm gonna put it up my...oh **god**, how can people **even?!**_

The sudden jangle of the front door bell jerked Anna out of her thoughts, and she lunged for her piece of paper.

"Heads up, seven up! I'm here to rob you of your **love**!"

_Oh thank **god**, it's only Punzie._ Hesitating for just a few moments, Anna quietly stowed the notebook paper. Ensuring her tongue was firmly against the bottom of her mouth, one looney thought cascaded through her mind before she hopped to her feet. _Hope I don't pass out or anything._

"**Your soul is mine!**" Clawing the air menacingly, Anna leapt up from her hiding place, making sure to put as much of a scratchy inflection into her threat as possible.

And it worked. Rapunzel threw her arms in the air, the plastic bag she carried getting launched into the shop's electronica section. Twirling around like a drunk ballerina, a frightened shriek tumbled from the brunette's lips. She collapsed on the spot.

Whatever victory chant Anna was going to belt out died on her lips. "**Rapunzel!**" Vaulting the counter with more precision than she'd ever managed in her entire life, Anna bolted to her cousin's unmoving body. Hands trembling, she began to gingerly roll the brunette onto her back. "Punzie...you okay? I...Punzie?" _Don't fucking move her, she might have fucked up her neck!_ Jerking her hands away as though they'd been burned, Anna's eyes glazed over as she numbly dug into her right pants pocket for her phone. _911\. 911. 911._

"**Finish her!**" Throwing her upper body at her scared cousin, Rapunzel wrapped her arms around Anna's back and crowed gleefully into her ear. The startled squeal she received in reply was music to her ears.

"G...guh...you brat...**fuck.**" Doing her best to calm her thundering heart, Anna grasped the suspenders on Rapunzel's overalls. The redhead swallowed thickly, numb to the bitter flavor sliding down her throat. _Fuck my life, I deserved that._ Her mind chastised her, and the chastisement slipped from her mouth as well. "I fucking **deserved** that."

Crushing the younger woman to her chest, Rapunzel cooed soothingly into Anna's ear. "Now we're even. Sorry I'm late." Anna numbly made to stand up, but her cousin's pudgy arms remained locked in place. "You stay right here. Mama loves to scare, but she also loves to **care**."

Pressing her freckled cheek against that of her cousin, Anna relaxed into the embrace. "I'm just gonna stop trying to scare you. You're pretty much the scare champion of the universe." _Oh...oh fuck, that's much better. Punzie, your hugs are the best._ Pulling back slightly, Anna noticed the chalky state of her cousin's clothing. "You're a mess...did you and Elsa have lots of fun at work today?"

Rapunzel giggled. The sound tickled Anna's ears and seem to roll over her in gentle waves, each ripple drenching her body in pure happiness. "I'll tell you all about it in a bit. But first, let's go get your Youtube fans a new video to watch, okay?"

Nodding agreeably, Anna helped her shorter cousin to her feet. The raucous sounds of the band taking another crack at the _Love _song by _The Darkness_ reminded the younger woman of her earlier vocal flub. Clearing her throat experimentally, she blinked in surprise. _No scratchiness...it's just gone. Hand feels okay, too._ Acutely aware she was being stared at, Anna turned towards Rapunzel. "Sorry...what?"

Another merry titter. "I **said**, how's the singing been going today?"

Throwing an elated arm around Rapunzel and pulling her close, Anna **revelled **in the husky gasp her confident action drew from her beautiful cousin. _Even all dusty, Punzie smells...**amazing.** _A lopsided, cocksure grin from the redhead. "Bit of a slow start...but it's looking up, now."

_It's looking up._

* * *

"That was _'Don't Go Breakin' My Heart'_ by Elton John and Kiki Dee." Rapunzel carefully panned the camcorder around, capturing each band member. She came to Anna and Saffron last, barely stifling a chuckle when she saw the teenager was riding on the redhead's shoulders. Setting the camcorder back on its tripod, Rapunzel hopped into view and recited her usual end-of-video spiel. "That's all for our Wednesday afternoon with the band! If you like what you see, please like and comment below...and subscribe, too! Subscribers are our very best special friends. Until next time...keep rocking!"

Weaving gleefully between their friends, Saffron howled with laughter as Anna approached the sofa. "Time to drop off Miss Kiki!" Kneeling down, the older woman dumped her teenage passenger onto the fraying cushions, helpless giggles spewing from Saffron's mouth.

"So, what did people think of last week's video?" Unslinging her guitar, Merida casually mopped her sweaty forehead with the black wristband on her left hand. She eyed Hiccup with interest, as the keyboardist had already set up his laptop in preparation for uploading the video to both their page, as well as the joint page they shared with the teenagers from their recent school dance gig. After the guitarist noticed her friend was ignoring her on purpose, she complained. **Loudly**. "C'mon Hic...just read, like, ten comments?"

Leaning back on his little stool, Hiccup shot Merida a tired glare. "You want to read them so bad...okay, **fine**, just come over here and check it out." A frustrated groan was his reply, however his curly haired friend came over to horn in on his personal space nevertheless.

"Why doesn't Merida ever read the comments by herself?" Saffron's eyes trailed off to the side, but she was unable to see Anna in order to address her.

The older vocalist was leaning against the back of the sofa, finding great satisfaction in fussing over her junior counterpart's adorable hair clips. "Well, she **says** it's not professional to read your own comments...but she really just wants somebody to bitch to if the comments section is getting trolled." Finishing her confession in a whisper, Anna glanced over at Merida, who was **hovering** over Hiccup's left shoulder while she quietly read last week's comments.

Bringing her attention back to the adorable insect themed clips in Saffron's purple hair, Anna sighed thoughtfully as she traced each one. "I would literally **fight** somebody to get one of these."

Saffron replied with an amused splutter, shaking her head a bit. "Well, it wouldn't be a fair fight since you know karate or whatever, but how about I get you some for your next birthday?" Anna's elated squeal and subsequent enthusiastic shaking of the teenager's shoulders told her all she needed to know.

"Okay, Hic. Video's on your lappy now." Nodding at the thumbs up Hiccup gave her, Rapunzel began packing up the camcorder with its tripod in a little, black zippered case. She noticed Chelsea eyeing her, or more specifically the camcorder, with interest. "What's up, buttercup?"

Popping another three pieces of gum into her mouth, Chelsea folded her arms and leaned against the doorway. "That's a fancy camera. Why'd you use your phone the last few weeks if you had that?"

Zipping up the camcorder's case, Rapunzel slung it over a shoulder. "Oh it's not mine. Kristoff brought it to the jobsite today...it's his roommate's. He said we could use it every week as long as we don't break it." Shooting Anna an amused glare, the brunette repeated the last part of her sentence for emphasis. "**As long as we don't break it.**"

Anna threw her hands up in the air, adopting the most innocent expression she could muster. "I didn't **know** you were gonna toss it across the shop!" Quickly mimicking her boss, Saffron also plastered a pout on her face and put her hands up.

"Oh...fine. The double pout gets you out of trouble, but only **this** time." Sighing at the lazy grin her younger cousin offered, Rapunzel saluted her friends before heading for the door. "I'm out, cats and kittens." She blinked in surprise when Anna seemed to **warp** from the sofa in order to meet her at the door.

"Dinner plans tonight? You? Elsa? You **and** Elsa?" Eyebrows knit in a pitifully hopeless manner, Anna cocked her head to the side. _God, I'm so hungry all of a sudden. Carrying Saf around like that really gives me an appetite!_

Rapunzel sighed, clapping her cousin's shoulder with an apologetic smile. "Sorry, Banana. I've actually got **other** dinner plans...secret, **magical** dinner plans."

Anna stared blankly for several seconds, before the lightbulb in her head turned on. "Oh...coven fun! That's good. Y'know, since...I haven't heard you talk about them much. Didn't know if you still, y'know...participated."

"I might be eclectic, but I still appreciate the positive energy of a group ritual. Or a group game of bowling." Tweaking the redhead's freckled nose fondly, Rapunzel leveled a serious stare at her. "Rest those vocal chords...because I know you'll give them a **hell** of a workout in a few days."

Anna leaned against the doorframe, pushing the door open while giving Rapunzel a warm one-armed hug. Turning to watch as her stocky cousin sashayed out of the store, Anna rubbed her neck sheepishly. Her right hand was still, thankfully, pain free. _There goes the sunshine. Well, at least both of my scars are behaving._

* * *

**_'Oh, okay. Well have fun with your friends tonight. I might go do some rock climbing, and then maybe make that seafood alfredo, so there should be plenty left in the fridge if you're still hungry when you get home. Be careful, especially after dark. See you later. Elsa~'_**

Pocketing her cellphone, Rapunzel pursed her lips fondly at her girlfriend's thoughtful text message. _Oh, Elsie...I **love** you, but I hope you can find more friends around here. I'd go rock climbing all day with you, but I think my arms would fall off after, like, a minute._ Glancing around at the tree-lined sidewalk, the brunette took a deep breath, feeling the energy from San Francisco at dusk fill her body.

The sun had just disappeared beneath the horizon when Rapunzel arrived at her destination. Crammed in between a twenty four hour laundromat and a dog walking service, sat an ornately windowed shop. _The Witching Hour_ was carved into an aged oak signboard, each letter painted and stained with care. Several tall, colorful statues of mythical creatures stood proudly on the display shelf. Their colors were accentuated even further by the handcrafted windows, several of which featured stained glass of every color of a rainbow.

Ducking her head in respect, Rapunzel quietly approached the front door. To the left there was a small, handcrafted table. Atop the table sat a green and black lavastone statue. It depicted a seated woman, serene smile playing at her full lips. Powerful looking legs and a rotund belly seemed to ground the jovial woman to the Earth, while her bare breasts were painted to resemble the planet itself. Long tresses of green and black cascaded down her collar, slowly morphing into wild ferns at the tip of each lock.

Leaning forwards, Rapunzel placed a light kiss on the statue's forehead. _It's good to see you again, My Lady. Sorry I've been so tardy...then again, I'm sure you know what I've been up to. _The seated woman continued to smile indiscriminately, and Rapunzel felt another gust of love blow through her small frame. She carefully slid off her sneakers and made her way into the store, stocking feet stepping lightly over the welcome mat depicting the tree of life.

Dimly lit by electronic candles which hung upside down from the ceiling, _The Witching Hour_ exuded peace and relaxation. A hint of cinnamon incense wafted through the store, accompanied by what Rapunzel recognized to be rhythmic Buddhist chanting. Weaving her way slowly through the various tables and stands littered with all sorts of pagan knick knacks, the brunette's eyes were immediately drawn to the wall on her right. Shelves upon shelves of books were stacked, some horizontally and others vertically, with seemingly no rhyme or reason. _Looks like my favorite purveyor of pagan awesomeness got some new books in stock. Later though...later._

The shop seemed empty, but that didn't surprise Rapunzel. _Folks are usually off doing their own thing for a week or two after a Sabbat. I had a good reason to miss Yule...but still._ Nobody was behind the sales counter, and Rapunzel made a mental note to have a **word** or two with the shop's proprietor. Another lecture about safety and trust seemed to be in order. _Must be in the back...guess I should go face the music._

Arriving at a small, unassuming door squashed between a table of tarot decks and a large box containing countless divided sections. Each section was labeled with a different precious or semiprecious stone. Quartz, topaz, lapis lazuli, and many others were accounted for, each section holding a healthy number of the labeled stones. Rapunzel smirked; the shop owner **knew** she was a sucker for collecting more and more precious stones, and probably had that display moved just to tempt her. _I'm wise to your tricks, Ez._ Pointedly ignoring all the colorful rocks, the brunette made her way inside the back room.

The back room was much more sparse in decoration. Twin benches and coat racks rested against the near wall. The left and right walls were lined with several oak dressers, each bearing the inscription of a different Sabbat. Yule, Imbold, Ostara, and all the rest were represented. The middle of the room was claimed by a six foot by six foot handmade rug. A simple, silver pentacle was stitched into the rug, and four three-foot tall candelabras sat just off of the rug. Each candelabra denoted a cardinal direction, and Rapunzel paused briefly in front of each silver stand.

Afterwards, she stepped reverently around the pentacle-laden rug. At the front of the room, several small altars were set up. They were not unlike the brunette's own altar in her bedroom, at least on the surface. Rapunzel grinned when she noticed she did, indeed, have company. Kneeling before the central altar was a raven-haired woman, long tresses flowing down the back of her simple purple robe. A small patch of skin between her hair and the robe was illuminated by the soft light, holding tones of a deep red oak. One green sash rested on her right shoulder, which was loosely bound to a gold waistband. The soft candlelight of the serene room reflected off of her hair, allowing Rapunzel to spot a few strands of grey. She chewed on her bottom lip, a thoughtful smile brewing. _Oh, Ez...your WOC is showing._

Leaving the older woman to her meditation, Rapunzel busied herself with polishing the candelabras. Each was carefully handled and cleaned until they clearly reflected the light of the smaller candles strewn about the room. Next, the brunette dusted the tops of each Sabbat dresser. After wiping Samhain's oak dresser top clean, Rapunzel was unable to fend off an unimpressed frown at the considerable amount of dust on her cloth. _I'm gonna give Jeffy a piece of my mind...what's up with this?_

"Merry meet, Rapunzel...you've been **missed**." Esmerelda's rich, full voice startled Rapunzel, who briefly bobbled her dust rag before securely snatching it. Dark lips curled into a warm, loving smile, while piercing teal eyes regarded the often absent brunette fondly.

"High priestess. Merry meet." Rapunzel's respectful little bow was immediately followed by knit eyebrows, as the young woman produced her dust rag. "I can **tell** I've been missed."

"I can't deny, none of the coven members are as fastidious as you." Esmerelda gave a rich laugh, opening her arms. Rapunzel immediately wrapped her arms around the older woman's waist. "But your spirit does more than wield a rag. The candles all burn a bit less brightly when you are absent...as do our spirits. But I can tell you've been busy. You **are** busy."

Inhaling deeply, Rapunzel's mind swam and she was once again awed at how Esmerelda could live so far from a proper forest, yet always smell so very wonderfully **earthen**. The younger woman pulled away after several long moments, gamely following her purple-robed friend back to the main altar. "Life. Work. Reconnecting with...family." An absurdly intense desire to relate the most **intimate** circumstances of her recent life washed over Rapunzel, and it was only the image of Elsa in the brunette's mind that kept her silent on the matter. _We'll decide to tell people **together.** Anyway, I **really** want to bring Elsa here sometime. Soon._

Esmerelda let out a low hum of understanding, gesturing to a portion of the altar which housed a statue of a regal woman. Dirty blonde hair framed her face, while her long-sleeved dress shimmered with yellows and oranges that rivaled the brightness of the sun. "We're selfish, I admit. We wanted a little part of you here. I'm sorry I wasn't able to attend Pagan Pride this year, although Jeffrey told me you were well. You and both of your cousins."

A dopey grin plastered on her face, Rapunzel puffed her cheeks out with embarrassed pride. _It's Helia._ A pitiful little sniffle followed. _No, nope...definitely not gonna cry._ "I felt kinda guilty...making it to Pride, but not Yule. You can count on me for Imbolc, though."

"I will look **forward** to that." Carefully re-lighting the central candle on the primary altar, Esmerelda gently rested a hand against Rapunzel's back. "Now, before this old mind completely forgets, I'm arranging a weekend nature retreat. A week or two before Beltane. For members...and **friends**."

Rapunzel's shoulders automatically hunched in breathless anticipation. _Nature retreat, the **sequel!** Now with one hundred percent more Arendelle sisters! I wonder...I hope Elsa would like to come along._ Turning to smile at her High Priestess, Rapunzel did her absolute best to respond in a vaguely restrained manner. "Ez, you **know** I'm gonna be there. I'll try to bring my cousins, too...**both** of them."

Nodding once more, Esmerelda subtly arched an eyebrow, to which Rapunzel replied with a negative shake of her head. "We just wanted...different things. But he and I are in a really good place right now. And...I don't know. The future just looks **extra** bright these days." By the end of her reply, the brunette's glowing enthusiasm was bubbling through every little glow on her face.

"I can't disagree. I've recently met somebody, myself." Tapping her rosy-hued cheek, Esmerelda pointedly avoided Rapunzel's **piercing** stare. "If the spirits will it, perhaps you'll get the chance to meet my beau. If not before, then definitely on the retreat."

The candle on the altar continued its merry dance of flickers while Rapunzel respectfully yet enthusiastically probed her friend as to the specifics of her new partner. Each question the brunette lobbed, her raven-haired friend easily fielded and returned with two of her own. The two friends, two souls on nearby spiritual paths, joined hands once more in their journeys.

The other candles in the sacred room grew just a bit brighter, and burned with just a little bit taller of a flame. Rapunzel felt it in her heart. _Solitary practice is great...but **this** is more my style of love._

* * *

_December 31st. I wake up after what **feels** like a good night's sleep. At the very least, my sheets aren't drenched in sweat._

_ One egg and cheese bagel with my morning coffee. I am unsurprised, however still a bit disheartened, to find my usual monthly 'love letter' from the building superintendent. My presence was missed once again at the biweekly get-together. I don't understand...based on estimated salaries of other tenants, I'm not only paying twice what is expected of me, but also more than anybody else is paying. I don't mind letting them have their fun. Social events such as that aren't much fun for me, so I see no reason to put undue stress on myself by attending._

_ I grab my backpack, making sure I firmly affix both straps. It should be a light day of work, perhaps even finishing a few hours early so I can get some quality climbing time in. I'm not sure why the climbing gym even closes on New Years Eve. Hauling oneself up a wall constructed from mainly fiberglass and concrete is much safer, not to mention healthier, than risking travel between multiple parties of questionable legality._

_ I wave goodbye to my wallet-sized picture of Anna. The frame is looking a bit worn...maybe I should replace it. **Tighten right backpack strap.**_

_ Next up is a little wave to my picture of Rapunzel. She really didn't have to send me these pictures. They arrived six months ago...and I still haven't thanked her. One more disappointment. **Double tighten left backpack strap.**_

_ It's a thankfully relaxed trip into work by car. Most people probably have the day off. If I had another engagement worth attending I would ask for the day off. Perhaps next year._

_ I didn't expect the wrapped gift from Mr. Weselton. Climbing gloves...they aren't my preferred brand, but the gesture is very **nice.** I'm sure I will see him by the second or third day of the new year, so there's no reason to worry about forgetting to thank him._

_ Several hours into my brief workday, I have the unusual desire to place something on my otherwise spartan work desk. Perhaps a picture...maybe two. Copies might suffice...I wonder if Rapunzel would send me any more? At least, after I remember to properly thank her for the first two._

_ **Backpack in locker. Right and left straps later.**_

_ On my way out of the building, I do not see any other employees. That's okay. They must have engagements today. I do, however, pass our custodial clerk. I offer greetings and warm wishes, only to notice that his back is turned and he is wearing headphones. I rush past, already wishing to forget the non-encounter ever happened. He will probably be the only person I speak with today. **Try** to speak with, at any rate._

_ Five hours later, and the manager of 'North Face Climbing' kindly walks me out to my car. I am drenched in sweat, and though I cannot detect a foul odor, I am quite certain there is one. He asks me what my plans are for the evening, and I surprise myself by engaging in a conversation that is a full minute long._

_ He is polite, but he keeps trying to make eye contact. Is this being friendly? Is this flirting? I'd tell him he is really not my type, but I'd rather not inflict myself on anybody. Talking to people is tiring._

_ Despite my mental and physical exhaustion, I take a small detour to drive past Central Park. Winter thus far has been seasonably warm, and something about seeing more green makes my heart feel...strange. Large maple leaves flutter from a tree that must be at least one hundred years old. _

_ Rapunzel's last letter also mentioned that Anna adopted a sloth. From her description, it sounds...**quite unique**. I hope she is taking good care of it...then again, she is full of love for many things. Both are._

_ **Left and right straps. Keep your eyes on the road, idiot.**_

_ I would still like to mail Rapunzel a few pressed leaves. Either for Anna's pet, or for herself. Her and her...magical friends._

_ **The leaves would dry out and crumble. It's a stupid idea.**_

_ If I press them properly, they could last a little while. Long enough._

_ **Yes, and then they would crumble. Like your promises.**_

_ Somewhere between parking my car in the apartment lot and curling up in bed with a copy of 'The Time Traveler's Wife', I managed to eat dinner. Did I eat lunch? _

_ It must not have been memorable._

_ I did spend some time watching an interior design program. That strikes me as something Rapunzel would excel at. I wonder what kind of team we would make._

_ I am too exhausted to retrieve my backpack from the car._

_ Oh, there was a singing program, as well. Anna should take time away from running her little store and try out for the competition. I know her earnest, warm voice would sway the judges._

_ I'm tired...I'm staying **right here.**_

_ I jerk awake suddenly. My clock informs me that the new year has arrived...well, that and the raucous carousing seeping through all of my walls, my floor, **and** my ceiling._

_ It's January 1st, 2015. I am alone._

_ My phone is in my hand and I am dialing. Three rings pass before I realize the horrifying error in judgment I've made._

_ **Anna will pick up before the next ring. You will say one word, and any progress she's made in forgetting you will be wiped out.**_

_ I mash the 'call end' button, sweating feverishly. But I am not done with my poor choices for the new year. Next I dial Rapunzel's phone number. Perhaps they are together tonight, at some little party. Perhaps they won't compare missed phone calls._

_ Suddenly, my throat is raw. My throat is raw and my cheeks are wet. I no longer have my phone, but in the dim light of my bedroom I can make out a dent in the wall. Well, I **do** pay twice my share for incidental expenses._

_ It's the first day of the new year...and I'm alone. My only significant relationship is that which I have with my job._

_ I miss Rapunzel._

_ I miss Anna._

_ Gritting my teeth, I at last assent to my mind's torment. Perhaps after getting my backpack, I will go for a walk. I wonder if there are any cell phone providers open this late?_

* * *

Indulging in a languid morning stretch, soft, purple sheets caressed Elsa's bare calves and her forearms. Her pajamas bunched up in several places, the silk outfit one of the few reminders the blonde woman had brought with her from her apartment in New York City. Cracking an eye, she observed from the thin slits of sunlight barely creeping onto the bed that it must be early morning yet.

Another clue to the early time of day was the not at all curious trapped state of her left arm. Short brown locks framed a rosy cheek which was squashed against a pale forearm. Her **partner's** hair was in such a state of disarray that, had it belonged to anybody else, Elsa would have classified it as a disaster.

A grand smile overtook Elsa's features as she caressed the other cheek of her sleepy girlfriend. _I'm sure Rapunzel wouldn't mind if I called her hair a disaster. It...she...is a beautiful disaster. **My** beautiful disaster._ Two fingers ever so softly traced the gentle slope of the brunette's jaw. _Don't wake her up. I just._ Fingertips came to rest right below a full, pouty bottom lip that seemed to jut out just a bit further with each occasional snore.

_My girlfriend's lips. They're certainly not thin. But her mouth...it looks deceptively small right now._ Wiggling her index finger against the cleft just below Rapunzel's bottom lip, Elsa's heart clenched sweetly when she detected a faint tremor slide through her cousin's body. _What's the New Years Eve tradition...a kiss at midnight? It sounds so archaic, but...her lips. I **want** to taste them tonight._

Momentarily stunned at the raw honesty of her thought, Elsa quickly pressed a finger to her own lips. Just to...make sure. _They aren't all that different...and mine **aren't** ugly._ A small cringe, shoulders briefly hunching. _Just because they don't **look **ugly doesn't mean it's going to be all that enjoyable for Rapunzel. She's such a...**physical** person._

Almost as though the smaller woman was subconsciously proving her girlfriend's observation, Rapunzel rolled over slightly. Her lips pressed against the crook of Elsa's elbow, opening slightly and expelling a small, wet snore. It should have sounded crude. It **did** sound crude.

The flush on Elsa's cheeks and the perceptible shiver she felt told the rest of the story._ I want her. I...**want** her. At least, for tonight...to share. My lips, and hers._

So engrossed was the blonde woman by timid fantasies of her girlfriend's lips, that she failed to notice the text message buzzing alert from her phone for a full minute. Rolling her eyes, Elsa resignedly accepted the fact that she could not quash both the blush on her cheeks as well as the topsy turvy feeling her stomach gave off. _I'm a twitterpated nitwit right now...and I love it._

Snatching her phone, Elsa quickly punched in her password and accessed her most recent text message. Blue eyes scanned the message quickly, widening in surprise and...**further** elation. _Delores and Ivan are in town today? And they want to meet for **dinner?**_ The prospect of seeing the globetrotting cousin couple sent a wave of relief through Elsa's psyche.

_And it's not just because I'd like to...ask their advice. They make me feel...more secure. More confident in what I feel, and more sure about **expressing **those feelings. _Quietly reciting each word that she composed in her reply text, Elsa was unaware of Rapunzel slowly beginning to stir. And the brunette's stirring began, as it usually did, with unintelligible murmurs interspersed with fits of drooling.

"**_We'd love to meet you for dinner. We have a prior engagement at 7pm, but if you are game for an early meal, I know a wonderful Mediterranean restaurant downtown. Is 4pm too early for you?_**_" _Pausing to proofread the concise message, Elsa felt a giddy thrill run down her spine. It was, oddly enough, accompanied by a twinge of guilt and a dash of regret. _This time last year, I was alone. I had nowhere else to go and nowhere to be for midnight festivities. But now I have friends. And **Rapunzel.** **And** Anna._ A full-bodied shiver, accompanied by an ill concealed sniffle. _My life is **so much more right now.**_

Elsa wasn't quite sure when she was drawn into Rapunzel's embrace. She figured it was sometime after the first tears escaped the corners of her eyes. The blonde's ears **burned** with each sweet coo and reassurance her cousin gave her. "Hey...**hey.** G'morning, nerdface. Why the **sadface?**"

Several deep, **somewhat** self composing breaths later, Elsa found her voice. Leaning heavily against her girlfriend's collarbone, she shyly held up her cell phone. For the first time in a **long** time, her mind congratulated her. _I made plans. **Fun** plans._ "I know we're busy today...but I just made us busier."

A sweet hum of approval from Rapunzel, who lovingly stroked Elsa's messy bedhead. "Looks good to me. You **know** I'm a fan of surprises...want me to call Anna and let her know?"

Managing a half nod, Elsa merely handed her own phone over to Rapunzel. She had absolutely **no desire** to give her girlfriend any reason to leave that bed. _I know you like surprises, Punzie. I **know** you do._ A hint of trepidation tempered the blonde woman's smile.

_I want this surprise to meet your expectations. Mine are irrelevant...because merely **imagining** a kiss has my expectations exceeded. By an awful lot._


	47. Chapter 47

As it turned out, Elsa and Rapunzel weren't the only ones with a full day of activities that required an early start. Larry had been frightened out of his fur when he saw his sleepy owner trudge out of her bedroom and dump half a pot of coffee down her throat. One scalding hot shower later, as well as a quick cleaning of her sloth friend's cage, Anna was bounding out the front door of her apartment complex. First on the redhead's list of daily tasks was stopping by the downtown Best Buy to pick up a new amp.

_Can't melt faces with a busted amp, no way, no how. _Hands in her jacket pockets, Anna thanked her lucky stars that Hiccup thought to do an equipment check after the band's Wednesday Youtube recording session. He'd passed on the news of their blown piece of equipment, which Anna herself promised to replace before their show at Kuzco's place.

Making a game of stepping on every single sidewalk crack she could, the redhead mentally ticked off each item on her task list. _Get a new amp, meet Elsa and Mulan for lunch on the SFAI campus, get back to the shop to help Hic load the equipment, and make sure Saffron's parents are cool with her coming along. _Fingers nervously drumming a small, orange bottle in her left pocket, the worry plaguing Anna's mind expressed itself by way of an uncomfortable cringe. _Elsa's medicine is almost gone...I didn't realize I was using so much of it, but it feels like my dumb hand is hurting a hell of a lot._

Shelving her concern for the time being, Anna arrived at the bus stop just as her phone vibrated with the telltale buzz of a new message. She nodded briefly at the young man wearing enormous, blue-skull headphones, even going so far as to offer a little smile and a wave. He pointedly ignored her, seemingly lost in his music. _Can't blame you, buddy. But come on...Skrillex is so 2000 and weird-ass hair._ Drawing out her phone, Anna crossed her fingers for some good news.

_Delores and Ivan are in town?! And they want to meet us for dinner before the show? Hell to the yes!_ Eyes squinting and nose wrinkling with glee, Anna quickly shot a return text to her sister in the affirmative. She'd no sooner hit 'send' than the bus appeared around the corner, slowly rolling in their direction.

Swiping her bus pass, Anna mentally knocked a few hours more off of her free time. The day was filling up fast, much like the last few months of the year had. Things just kept **happening.** Leaning her forehead against the cool glass of the window after taking her seat, the unmistakable bell of a trolley car whooshed into the redhead's ears. _Oh...aww, there's mister cable car. It's been awhile. Maybe I'll see if anybody wants to kill an hour just cruising around town on the red and white express._

Aside from a few jarring potholes that rattled Anna's brain, the bus trip was uneventful, and she soon found herself moseying through Best Buy's automated sliding doors.

Immediately on her right, the redhead cocked an impressed eyebrow at the lengthy line for returns and exchanges. _Guess it takes more than one day for people to figure out what Christmas crap they don't really want._ Chuckling and counting herself lucky that most of her Christmas presents were of a more practical nature, because who **doesn't** need an extra ten pairs of socks and underwear, Anna quickly navigated her way through throngs of impatient customers.

Immediately after arriving in the music equipment department, the redhead was immediately accosted by an all too chipper Best Buy employee, whose blue shirt was impossibly crisply pressed. Stopping their sales spiel with a friendly wave of a hand, Anna rattled off an intricate series of phrases related to brand, model number, and accessories.

"Well, you certainly made **my** job easier! Please wait right here and I'll get your sales and delivery paperwork ready." Anna returned the older saleswoman's grateful praise with a half smile and a nonchalant shrug. _It's no big, lady...it's just the stuff I know._

Deciding to take a few moments to check out their headphone section, Anna poked around the nearby aisles until she spotted an endcap that looked promising. She took brisk steps to get to her destination, and was completely thrown off guard when she turned the corner and walked right smack into somebody headed in the **opposite** direction.

Groaning as her right hand collided with something hard and metallic, Anna stumbled backwards. The distinct yanking feeling of a loose shoelace snagging on **something** caused her mind to mock her derisively. _Oh, here we go. Time to bust your head or your hand or your ass...pick your poison!_

Eyes slamming shut as she felt herself falling backwards, a sudden yank on her left hand immediately righted Anna. She opened a cautious eye and came face to face with the '_asshole who needs to learn how to walk properly'_.

"Sorry about that...I **swear** I'm not this violent in class." Holding a black, metallic synthesizer, it took Anna only a second to remember where she'd seen this auburn haired young man before.

"Well, you saved my ass from another broken bone. You can't be **all** bad." Taking a moment to adjust her disheveled jacket, Anna absentmindedly held her right hand in her left. "Hans, right? SFAI loser?"

Chuckling, Hans offered the feisty redhead in the Def Leppard jacket an apologetic smile. "And you're Anna, I think. I guess my second impression is pretty much shit, and when I was trying **so hard** not to be just another expensive toy returning asshole." His eyes trailed down to her cradled hand, widening perceptibly. "You alright? Need to get that looked at?"

Quickly waving off the idea with both hands, Anna slapped on her most self deprecating grin. "Nah, it's cool. Been messed up for awhile, and the doctor gave me something for it anyway." Her eyes brightened when she took a moment to examine the synthesizer in the young man's hands. "Nice little rig, there. Fancy yourself an elementary school DJ?"

Rolling his eyes, Hans laughed good naturedly and feigned a stagger at the implied slight. "Not my area of expertise. Doing a favor and returning it for a friend. Though, had I known it was a mildly effective weapon I might have kept it and just sold my nunchaku instead."

Despite both eyebrows shooting up in surprise, Anna refused to let that affect the glibly sardonic tone of her voice. "Careful, or I just might start calling you Mikey in class!" Briefly forgetting the reasons that brought them to the electronics store, the two gingers traded amiable barbs for a few minutes.

At length, Anna's chipper saleswoman returned with paperwork in hand. Hans stood politely off to the side while his future classmate handed over her debit card and scrawled an address in the delivery section. The young man chuckled heartily every time Anna shot down the Best Buy employee's efforts to include a warranty, additional cables, or an energy drink at reduced cost.

"Just the amp, dude. Last one lasted me two years, so you **know** I know how to take care of my equipment." Turning away with a smug grin, Anna blanched when she noticed Hans had set his synthesizer on a shelf and was lightly applauding her efforts.

"You handled that so well, I'm tempted to ask you to talk one of these folks into getting me a full refund for this thing. But why deprive myself the **pleasure** of dealing with customer service?" Snatching the synthesizer off of the shelf once more, Hans took a couple steps closer to Anna. "Amazing new years eve plans tonight?"

Wiggling her left hand with nonchalance, Anna's impish smile completely gave away her excitement. "Just playing a little rock show at a friend's party. Me and my band...you know. A nice, quiet, **definitely don't hide your daughters** affair." Noticing her new friend's eyes light up at her joking tone, Anna puffed up with just a bit of pride. "You should stop by and check it out. I mean, if your **friend **doesn't need any more favors from you."

An outright laugh caused Hans' cheeks to explode with a rosy glow. "No no, I think after this he's going to owe **me** a favor or two. But shoot me the address and time of your 'not at all loud' party. Just hit me up on Facebook."

Anna sneered derisively. "Facebook?"

"That's right." Easing on past the freckled young woman, Hans shook his head with a smile. "You should really update your profile picture...it looks like you're sixteen in that photo. And accept my friend request already!"

Blinking dumbly for a few seconds, Anna whirled around, the surprise etched on her face. **_Facebook?!_**_ I haven't used that shit in, like...oh **god.**_ _How many fuckin' friend requests have I left hanging?_ Aloud, she called out to her new friend. "Alright, I'll accept your damn friend request on that piece of sh-uh, crap. But you better show up tonight!"

Tossing back a nonchalant "Uh huh.", Hans made his way over to the electronics returns department while Anna looked on. Bright smile on her face, she checked her watch, and **felt** that smile morph into a cringe. _God damnit! I hung out with an awesome new friend, but now I've gotta haul ass or I'll be late for lunch!_

_ Elsa! Mulan! Don't you two dorks start eating without me!_

* * *

Gripping the handlebar of her shopping cart tightly, Rapunzel leaned forward while standing on the undercarriage and sailed through the aisles of the local grocery store. While in motion, the sound of an engine would occasionally come from her pursed lips. The brunette's party snack racecar came to a halt for only two reasons: to toss in another delicious treat for the evening's festivities, and whenever she came across any kids who were brave enough to grin at her or cheer for her party snack racecar.

Glancing up at the clock hanging over the bakery's fresh bread stand, Rapunzel mentally noted that her girlfriend and younger cousin would be meeting Mulan on the Arts Institute campus for lunch shortly. _I hope Banana can find her way to the food court...**and** I hope the bunch of lame-os running that joint put a Burger King back in...oh, Fritos, that's my **jam!**_

Hopping off of the shopping cart, Rapunzel spent a full minute hem-ing and haw-ing between barbecue, double cheese, and sour cream flavors. She was so engrossed in the monumental decision that she failed to notice two people creeping up behind her.

"Well okay, I guess it's barbec**yuuueahaha!**" A harassed squeal shot from the brunette's lips as she felt insistent hands tickling her from both sides. "**Nick! Saaaar…**" The second name died on Rapunzel's lips as she whirled around and came face to face with her friendly tormentors.

"Punzicorn, you've got enough snacks there for a zombie apocalypse!" Wearing grey jeans and a black t-shirt emblazoned with a rainbow colored pentacle, Jeffy gave his accomplice a friendly nudge.

"**Jeffy**, you absolute turd!" Rapunzel shook her bag of barbecue Fritos threateningly at her friend and fellow coven member. Turning to the pale-haired and tan skinned woman who was every bit of five feet eight inches, Rapunzel's harassed grin relaxed into an impish smile. The brunette nodded approvingly at the blue skirt and a charcoal hoodie with several orange designs resembling hieroglyphs which covered her other tickler's imposing frame. "**Kida!** They let you out of the batcave?"

Cocking an amused eyebrow, Kida put her hands on her hips and gazed at Rapunel appraisingly. Everything about Kida, from her wide stance and forward posture to the short, cropped haircut she had seemed to announce and reinforce the statement '_I will kick your ass._' Everything that is, except for her alluring cobalt eyes. Relaxed and unassuming, they were always gathering information...be it about people, the environment, or nature in general. "The bad guys aren't behaving too badly. Even secret squirrels such as myself get to experience real sunlight now and then."

"I guess jerkface Jeffy probably told you that I've been an absent little bird at gatherings this fall...but how about you? What's going on in your life? Aside from, you know, being the absolutely fluffiest Marine the world's ever seen?" Keeping one eye on her pale-haired friend, Rapunzel noticed Jeffy digging around curiously in her shopping cart. She began to swat him playfully on his rear with her bag of Fritos.

Tugging on the drawstrings attached to her hoodie with a thoughtful smirk, Kida gave a noncommittal shrug. "Well, unlike you, I actually **did** make it to the last two Sabbats. Hell of a Yule you missed, kiddo. Work's got me on the evening shift now, so I'll probably be helping Ez down at the shop. Maybe take another college class, who knows."

Shaking her hips in barely restrained joy, Rapunzel pranced in a complete circle around Kida. The older woman chuckled fondly, and raised an amused eyebrow when the brunette stopped in front of her with a question. "That's **awesome** that you're gonna be around more...it's just the extra little bit of incentive I need to show up regularly!" Kida opened her mouth to interject, but Rapunzel pressed right on in a breathless frenzy. "But but but **but!** Did you hear about the retreat in April? Are you going? You **have** to go!"

Setting a surprisingly large hand atop Rapunzel's head, the brunette's vibrating lessened considerably, and she stared up at Kida with unabashed adoration. "I'm going, wouldn't miss it. But...that's enough distracting. You thought we were Nick and Sarah at first, huh?" Rapunzel's rosy glow dimmed instantly, and her head drooped with a gloomy sigh. Kida squeezed her short, stocky friend's right shoulder, ducking her own head to meet Rapunzel's eyes. "Have you...spoken to them at all?"

A slow shake of the brunette's head in the negative.

"Not at all? Not since…" Trailing off uncertainly, Kida quickly discerned through Rapunzel's body language the gist of what she was unable to say. "You know they didn't leave because they were angry with you. They wanted to give you space...space to grow into the awesome sunflower. They saw that in you, even as a...sprout."

A reluctantly mirthful snort followed, and Rapunzel at last looked up. "Really, sprout? Okay, grandpa Pickles." Looking towards Jeffy momentarily, the brunette's ears flushed crimson at the concerned, **loving** attention her friends were lavishing her with. "You think they really saw that in me back then?"

Two confident nods in reply.

"And...am I that fully grown sunflower now? I **mean**...do you think they'd want to, maybe, be...friends again?" The last two words trickled from Rapunzel's mouth like drops of water.

"I don't think they ever stopped being your friends, Corona." Rapunzel's nervous smile gained confidence at Kida's use of her last name, briefly letting her mind wander over that odd little idiosyncracy. _She usually only calls her military friends by their last name...I don't know why it sounds special to me, but **I like it.** _"And it doesn't **matter** if you think you're done growing or not...the woman you are right **now** is something pretty fuckin' spectacular."

Jeffy gave Rapunzel's thick hips a playful bump from his narrow ones, clasping his hands behind his back awkwardly. "Even if we've gotta do some weeding around this sunflower every now and then. We think you're pretty great...and we know they will, too."

Rapunzel felt a warm grin overtaking her features, before it was immediately wiped away and replaced by a shocked '**o**' mouth. Kida groaned in frustration, punching Jeffy's shoulder. The young man stumbled backwards into the shopping cart, instantly wearing an expression of both harassment and chagrin. Rapunzel locked eyes with Kida, standing on tippy toes. "Talk to me, Ki. Mama needs to **know** this kind of stuff."

"They...they're gonna be in town soon. Middle of January, just for a few days. They...look, Punz. They **really** want to see you." Kida visibly relaxed when she observed the brunette's facial features softening, as well as her rocking back on her heels. "You don't have to. Nobody's forcing you."

A shy query tumbled from Rapunzel's pursed lips. She didn't take her eyes off of Kida's. "Are they...still together?" A solid nod from both of the brunette's friends. Taking a deep breath, Rapunzel nodded, herself. "I'm glad. I mean...I'm...that makes me really happy." _And a little sad...but mostly happy._

Jeffy cocked an eyebrow in Kida's direction, and the older woman briefly shook her head in the negative. She let out an undignified squeak, however, when Rapunzel threw her arms around the tanned woman's broad shoulders. A relieved chuckle followed as Kida pulled Rapunzel close, rocking her back and forth. Jeffy was next on the brunette's hug attack list, and with his arms pinned to his sides, the most he could offer in return was a halfhearted series of conciliatory back pats.

Pulling away, Rapunzel blew a kiss to the sky. "I think I just got a much needed pep talk from my Lady, Helia. I want to see Nick and Sarah when they visit...**and,** if they need a place to stay, please tell them I've got a spare room." A gust of confidence rushed through Rapunzel's small frame, filling her with a sense of peace and acceptance at knowing she was doing the **right thing. **_The right thing...the right thing...oh holy shit snacks! **I'm gonna be late!**_

Hurling her bag of Fritos into the shopping cart, Rapunzel briefly hopped up and down in mildly confused panic. Her hands flapped up and down limply, and a pitiful moan tumbled from her lips, drawing both Jeffy and Kida's attention. "Okay, so I have to leave **right now**, oh **god** I'm gonna be late! But look, me and my cousins are going to a party tonight. Jeffy, you know the band, right?"

A nod, followed by a chuckle from the sandy-haired young man.

"They're playing, and it could be a fun time if y'all wanna stop by. And tell anybody else who's interested!" Grasping her shopping cart by the handlebars, Rapunzel breathlessly let words just tumble out. "Fifty nine Sycamore Lane! Sorry I can't stay and jibber jab longer, love you both, okay I'm **really** late now, bye!"

Kida and Jeffy shared exasperated grins, each slapping their palms to their foreheads in amusement. Several aisles down, Rapunzel's booming voice still reached them. "Remember, I have a free room for Nick and Sarah! This is **important!**"

Skidding to a stop at the self checkout lane, Rapunzel quickly unloaded all of her snacks, cursing hotly whenever one failed to properly scan in her haste to get the hell out of there. _Gotta pick up Elsa's and Anna's presents...and '**Something Remembered**' closes in **half an hour!**_ Mind abuzz with the sole intent of reaching her next destination on time, another thought that had been quietly asking for attention was shoved to the background.

In an awkwardly bashful voice, the thought raised its metaphorical arms deep within Rapunzel's mind, and tried to make itself be heard. '_Should I have asked Elsa before I invited my exes to stay overnight, and why would it honestly be a problem?'_

The little voice, however, was **very** little, and there were more immediate, pressing matters that Rapunzel need to attend to.

* * *

"Well, I'm honestly surprised at the quality of food you can get here. At the food court, I mean." Plucking a set of plastic utensils from cylindrical metal containers, as well as several napkins, Elsa gamely followed Mulan into the Institute's food court. "My university had several of these restaurants either on-campus or just a short drive away, but to have them all under one roof? How convenient."

Nodding in agreement, Mulan balanced her tray in one hand while adjusting her sharp-looking purple blazer. Black slacks with black slippers completed the simple yet professional look, and she tarried in the waiting area while pointing out several restaurants her friend may not have heard of. "Jimmy John's, they are primarily an east coast eatery, but we were lucky to get one of their first west coast ventures. You would be hard pressed to find a better sandwich or hoagie."

Putting a hand to her amused grin, Elsa felt her stomach rumble impatiently. All around her, students and faculty were bustling about with their lunches, and each one made the blonde's mouth water. _Hurry up, Anna. I know you said you'd only be five minutes, but I forgot to eat breakfast this morning._ "A hoagie? I think you're only the second person use that word instead of **sub**. You and Anna."

"You know what they say about great minds." A rich laugh from the short-haired woman, who looked around briefly. At length, Mulan's eyes came to rest on Elsa's noisy stomach. "Are you sure you do not want to get your food now? I can wait here for Anna."

Elsa blushed, rubbing her stomach idly. _I would have eaten something, but all I can think about is...**tonight.**_ "She really should be here any…" Interrupted by several comically noisy footfalls, Elsa and Mulan turned to the double door entrance.

Pushing both doors open in a grand fashion, Anna was doubled over and drawing in long, ragged breaths. "Sorry. Best Buy...long lines...so **hungry.**" Standing upright after a few moments, the flushed redhead exchanged a wave and a sheepish grin with Mulan. "Doesn't look like this place has changed much in three years."

"Let us go find something, before the **both** of you collapse from hunger." Mulan's sly grin drew another embarrassed groan from Anna, who shyly met her sister's gaze as the two young women followed their faculty member friend.

After several minutes of browsing, it was clear the three of them weren't going to reach a consensus, so they all split up to retrieve their own lunches. Ten minutes later, Anna managed to locate Mulan, seated in a corner booth with a very colorful salad.

Setting her own burrito-laden tray on the table opposite her friend, Anna's eyes flitted bashfully between the two lunch selections. "For some reason I'm feeling **super** unhealthy with my choice here."

Mulan casually speared a slice of orange with some spinach, and smiled at Anna fondly. "You do not look unhealthy...though, as you may remember, we do have excellent exercise facilities on campus." The two women ate together in amiable silence for a few minutes, before the psychologist broke that silence. "Are your spring semester classes finalized."

Nodding enthusiastically, Anna quickly swallowed her bite of rice. "Yeah. There was one change...too many seniors wanted the one class I signed up for, so of **course** they get first grabs. That means I still get Choir Conducting 101, but my new elective is gonna be Phys. Ed." Jabbing an especially cheesy portion of her burrito, the redhead stirred it around her plate while giving a half-hearted fist pump.

At that moment, Elsa arrived at the table, her tray of chicken with mixed vegetables looking particularly appetizing. She giggled when Anna immediately crammed herself into the far corner of the booth, and happily took a seat next to her sister. "You seemed...I guess the best term for it is 'fake happy' just now?"

After hearing Anna's half-hearted explanation, Elsa laughed and put a consoling hand on her shoulder. "Who knows, you just might like it! You seem a little tired these days...maybe some exercise would put a little pep in your step."

Nodding agreeably, Anna immediately shoved another forkful of burrito into her mouth. _You mean like right now? **God**, I thought I was just low on energy, but this food is not helping._

Thoughtfully smiling, Elsa idly chased a piece of broccoli around on her plate. "I didn't really...college for me wasn't the social experience it probably should have been. I'm a little disappointed that I didn't take that opportunity to try and make some friends."

Mulan set her fork down on her plate, folding her hands and resting her chin against them thoughtfully. She waited until Elsa made eye contact with her before speaking. "You know, taking a college class is a great way to make some new friends."

"Yeah...Anna, you're very lucky to have this opportunity." Nudging her sister's shoulder meaningfully, Elsa quietly went back to her own meal.

"I am talking about **you**, you **goof!**" Both Elsa and Anna looked up in surprise. Their quiet friend rarely raised her voice, and Anna swore she was going to choke on her mouthful of food at the exasperated grin Mulan wore. "You are an adult, you can take a college class any time you want!"

"Oh...I guess that's true." Elsa's mouth broke into a tentative smile.

Anna's eyes suddenly went wide and she dropped her fork, the jarring clatter startling both of her friends. "**Mmrph mrmrh phgheht!**" _Oh my **god**, try swallowing first you nimrod!_ Eyes slamming shut as she swallowed harshly, Anna once again spat out her brilliant idea. "Take a class with me!"

Elsa shrugged, patting her sister's hand appreciatively. "Maybe...I don't know how good I'd be in a music-themed class…"

Slapping her hand over top of the blonde's, Anna shot back a challenging grin. "I'm taking Phys. Ed. this semester, too. They've got it all...swimming, weightlifting, running, and yes, even hauling yourself up a rock wall!"

"Well, I guess that does sort of sound like fun…" Elsa glanced nervously between Anna and Mulan.

The older woman smiled encouragingly, a devilish glint in her eyes as she clapped her hand atop Anna's. "Just do it, Elsa. Do not think, just do it!"

Slapping her other hand on top of Mulan's, Anna whipped her head over to stare at her faculty member friend. "And **you** should take the class with us!"

A merry titter tumbled from Mulan's lips, and she shook her head, grinning. "I do not need to sign up for the class in order to participate. I would love to join you whenever I can spare the time."

Elsa glanced in mild amusement between Mulan and Anna. A suspicious half-smile was on her face. "If I didn't know any better, I'd be inclined to think the two of you **planned** this."

Leaning towards her sister while smiling playfully, Anna had one more addendum to add to her 'make Phys. Ed. more fun' plan. "And get Punzie to sign up, too. Promise!"

Nodding bashfully, Elsa fought to control the blush on her cheeks. _But will she want to take a class with me after I totally botch tonight's first kiss? Damnit, I'm **not** going to mess it up! And even if I **did**, she wouldn't break up with for just **that**!_ Briefly, in an attempt to distract herself from that night's kissing dilemma, the blonde woman allowed herself to imagine fun scenarios of taking a class with her friends. Her family.

_Swimming together. Doing yoga together. Running together. Sweating...together. Showering...together? Rapunzel? Anna? And even **Mulan?!**_ Suppressing an embarrassed squeal, Elsa quickly scooted out of the booth, an embarrassed mumble tumbling from her lips. "Be right back gotta pee!"

Mulan watched her mildly flustered friend skitter off to find the bathroom, an amused smile on her face. _She doesn't even know where it is._ Turning back to face Anna, the raven-haired woman chuckled at the dopey grin the redhead wore as she watched her sister nervously interrogate a cafeteria worker about the location of the restrooms. "That was a great idea. I think it is wonderful how supportive you are of your sister, even after so much time apart."

Shrugging, Anna cursed her own rosy cheeks, and she held up a hand in order to distract herself. "I think the idea was yours, first. But we **do** make a pretty good team, huh?" Her eyes brightened when Mulan slapped her hand.

"We are a pretty good team." Pressing thoughtfully against Anna's hand for a moment, Mulan retracted her own hand and folded them carefully. _There really **is** so much love there. I do not wish to overstep my bounds._ Choosing her words carefully, Mulan gave Anna a searching stare. "I can tell you love your sister very much. And I think it is wonderful...especially since she has missed so much of your life."

Swallowing thickly, Anna did her best impression of a nonchalant shrug. "Yeah...she's the only family I've got. Her and Rapunzel. Well...**family** family, you know."

"I know." From her peripheral vision, Mulan caught sight of Elsa slowly making her way back to the table. _Just...offer._ A quiet clearing of her throat. "If you need to talk, I'm here. And **not just** in an official capacity."

"I'll remember that." Anna's voice was much quieter this time, shoulders hunched and head drooping a bit. _Don't get mad, don't, don't. Change the subject._ A wider smile this time. "Hey, if you need, you know, any **extra** plans tonight, there's gonna be a party. I mean, sure there's a **million** parties in town for the ball drop tonight, but this one is special. My band is playing in it!"

Scrunching up her nose adorably, Mulan let out a merry laugh. "Well, I had so much fun the **last** time I watched your band play, I just might come to see this show!" Relaxing against the cushioned backing of the booth, the psychologist let out a long exhale as she listened to her energetic friend describe the setlist for that night. _Anna, I am sorry if I pushed you. I just want you to know I am here. It is **healthy** to be angry, and to express that anger._

_ In the long run, it only makes it worse when you **do not.**_

* * *

_A chemistry set. She smells like a **chemistry set**...and she's kissing me. Well, to be fair, I am kissing back and I **have** been drinking, so maybe I **taste** like a chemistry set._

_ Oh hey, everybody around me is cheering! Wait, wait...oh that must have been the new year. Which means...**ohh**, I just got my new years kiss! Which I'm still getting...oh, **hello there**, tongue. Tongue, meet **my** tongue!_

_ My hip's buzzing...maybe it wants a kiss? No, no...that's my **phone.** I pull away and I get a good look at this girl's hair...hey, that's almost the same color as Punzie's natural one. Pretty. Oops, right phone...aaand they hung up. Three rings, and I don't even know the number. Sorry, mystery midnighter...no callbacks for strangers._

_ Uh oh, my kisser is glaring at my phone like she wants to eat it. Maybe I'll...**oh**, there's Punzie! She's dragging Eugene...over here? Oh Punzie, you silly goose, you lost your boyfriend in the crowd._

_ I can only make out a few words of what my cousin is saying...everybody's getting **really** loud. That or the three shots I took, like, ten minutes ago are making me **really** drunk. I think I heard **Elsa** and **called**. Oh, Punzie...didn't you just kiss your boyfriend? You look so **sad**. I know...I wish Elsa would call too, but...there's always hope. I mean, unless you want to try...you are pretty brave. I'm just...scared. Scared...and drunk._

_ But you're **still** sad, so I kiss you. Your girl lips are the absolute best. Granted, I've only kissed two sets so far this year, but yours are definitely **numero uno. **Now you're surprised...and **now** you're crying! Whoops...guess I started crying, too. Crying and hugging...we should make a band some day and give it **that** name...we'd be amazing. We **are** amazing._

_ I hand you off to Eugene. He kissed my cheek...his little goatee is scratchy! He's a sweetheart...and **gosh**, those two have absolute **heart eyes** for each other._

_ I wish Elsa was here. Even just to see that we're doing okay...and so we can see that **she's** doing okay. I'm angry. I'm happy. I'm drunk. But I'm...**okay.**_

_ I stand up, and suddenly the room is spinning. The **world** is spinning. I'm gonna go see if I can find my chemistry set. She's got a soft set of girl-lips and I think **I** was actually the one who asked **her** for a midnight kiss. Hello, miss chemistry set, where are you? Your lips are number two, and I'm not talkin' about poo!_

* * *

"Everyone knows I'm in over my head, over my head…" A stiff breeze from the bay battled against the unseasonably warm sunlight, winning a narrow victory as several trolley passengers grumbled about the select few who had their windows down. Anna was among the latter, indifferent to the wind sweeping her hair messily about, while her mouth softly recalled the words to a song. A song that, to the redhead at least, made **too many** people think of the San Francisco Trolley network.

"She's on your mind." Lips pursed into a wan smile as Anna pulled out her phone. _Gianotti's at 4:30...don't be late! Don't forget, we're meeting our very cool **friends** tonight!_ Chuckling fondly at the nearly simultaneous messages from Elsa and Rapunzel respectively, Anna pocketed her phone once more. The digital clock on the billboard their red and white trolley car had just rolled past read 2:51. _Plenty of time for a nice, reflective ride on the rails. And yes, Punzie, I see how you bolded **and** underlined the word 'friends'. What they told us...told me...didn't change my opinion of them at all. Good...great people._

Batting a few memories of last year's new years eve party around in her mind, Anna chuckled at the default mental image she had of **that particular** ex-girlfriend. _Aurora. Lab coat, goggles, and the most killer set of heels I've **ever** seen._ They dated for five months, and Anna was fairly certain it was the most amenable breakup she'd ever experienced. Knocking her ratty sneakers together, the redhead let out an involuntary chuckle at the memory of their first date.

* * *

"Are we going to a **bar?**" Scratching an annoying itch on her left cheek, Anna pursed her lips in frustration. It was **very** tempting to nudge the black and white polka dotted blindfold around her eyes just a little bit. _Just an **eensy weensy** bit!_

Still wearing her lab coat from a four hour Advanced Biochem lesson, Aurora drummed her perfectly manicured nails against the steering wheel of her Nissan. A negative shake of her head, high-tied ponytail flopping dramatically. "You've asked four times, and **three** of those times you guessed 'bar'. I'm going for originality here on our first date!" Slowing down before taking the next right, Aurora was unable to suppress a grin at the childish enthusiasm her new girlfriend was displaying.

Anna was positively **vibrating** in her seat from anticipation. At length, she felt the car lurch to a stop, and then heard the familiar jangle of keys being removed. Clutching the doorknob tensely, she whipped her head around in the direction of Aurora. The redhead didn't make a sound, although she felt as though her grin was going to split her face if she had to wait even one second longer.

"Oh my **god,** just take off the blindfold before you **explode!**" Aurora found her grin matching Anna's in intensity as the shorter young woman yanked the cloth from her eyes and whirled back around.

Several seconds elapsed. Several silent, **long** seconds. Finally, Anna announced the only thing she felt warranted announcing. "We're at a Foot Locker."

"And it's on me!" Waggling her pocketbook, Aurora bopped her stunned girlfriend on the shoulder.

"What...are we gonna do at a Foot Locker?" Turning to face the windshield, Anna's cheeks puffed out and her eyebrows knit. She appeared to be trying to solve an incredibly difficult math problem.

Rolling her eyes in exasperation, Aurora gave her girlfriend's shoulder an insistent shove. "Well I guess we could order a steak dinner, but I'm betting the stuff they've got is pretty...**rubbery.**"

Anna leveled a deadpan stare at the blonde woman. "Ha ha **ha.** Are you insulting my choice of footwear, missy?"

Aurora eyed the redhead's stained, scuffed, and generally dilapidated sneakers with ill-concealed disdain. "Your **choice** of footwear? No. Your decision to stick with sneakers you bought in 2010? **Absolutely.**" Sarcastic smirk melting into a relaxed smile, Aurora reached out to stroke Anna's partly white braid. "I'm on my feet six hours a day with lab work. I may prefer high heels, but you better believe I'm rocking some heavy duty insoles in there, too. Just...let me do this for you. I promise we've got somewhere else to go after this."

Sighing overdramatically, Anna leaned over and pecked Aurora on the cheek. "Fine, fine...you definitely get points for originality. Lead on, my little chemistry set."

Frowning and wrinkling her nose as though she'd just inhaled some chemical reaction she wasn't expecting, Aurora stuck her tongue out at her new girlfriend. "Didn't I tell you that's too long for a nickname?"

Anna shrugged, already pushing open the passenger side door. "When I think of something better, I'll switch it up."

* * *

_I never did think of something better._ Allowing herself a wry grin, Anna stuck a hand out of the window to wave at several children who were selling Girl Scout cookies on a streetcorner. They cheered as the trolley left its most recent stop, passing the group of little ones by, and they returned the redhead's wave with enthusiasm. _Have fun tonight, kids...but don't get into any trouble! You all just let **me** take care of that._

Anna's attention was so focused on what was outside of the trolley that she failed to notice what was inside. Or more specifically, who had just boarded and was eyeing the seat adjacent to the redhead with interest. "If I didn't know you any better, I'd say you were creeping on those poor children."

"**Chemistry set!**" Several nearby passengers jerked their heads towards the elated cry, but Anna paid them no need. Smacking the blue, cushioned seat next to her with a surprised hop, Anna's eyes drank in the sight of her former girlfriend. _There's no way...I mean, I was **just** thinking about you!_

"Hopefully they were more good thoughts than bad, hmm?" Aurora set several white, plastic bags on the floor between her feet. The unexpected meeting had her cheeks pleasantly pinked, and everything from her former girlfriend's twin braids, to her most likely a music reference t-shirt, and even right down to the ratty sneakers...they all looked so very familiar and so very **comfortable.**

Anna blanched, grinning sheepishly while scratching the back of her head. "Said that out loud, didn't I? Thanks, brain. And yeah, I'd say the good outweighed the...what are you looking at?" The redhead's tealed eyes traced the path that her friend's gaze seemed to take.

"Anna...**don't** tell me. Those aren't…" Eyeing the sneakers her ex was wearing, Aurora's disdain seemed to grow with each passing second.

Sucking in a sharp breath, Anna finally figured out what had her friend's undivided attention. _Hah...I should've known._ Wiggling her feet with a proud grin, the redhead cocked a sarcastic eyebrow. "Aren't **what?**" Pressing the toe of her right sneaker against the footrest, she proudly showed off the one inch split on the rubber of the shoe's sole.

Visibly paling, Aurora quickly slid her clean, brand new-looking shoes to the right, pressing them gently atop Anna's ratty sneakers. "Are those...I almost can't **tell** because they're so thoroughly destroyed, but they sure **look** like the ones I bought you on…"

"On our first date." Anna's smug grin devolved into a fond little smile, enjoying the pressure of the older woman's shoes against hers. "I just **couldn't** replace them...you were so damn proud of that original first date idea."

Aurora could tell that her younger friend was holding off on releasing her laughter out of some sort of respect, so the blonde haired woman let out a small giggle. Anna joined in immediately afterwards, but her eyes never left the older woman's. Tucking a lock of hair that had escaped her ponytail behind her left ear, Aurora awkwardly stared down at her sneakers. _I don't know what to say._

"Hey...hey, it's cool. Relax." Anna's warm, calloused fingers against Aurora's cool skin squeezed gently. "I know your style...if you **weren't** kind of buried in your work and loving it, well, at that point I **would** worry. How is it, by the way? And yes, I mean work...and life."

Exhaling raggedly, Aurora found the flush on her cheeks returning. _I really **missed** your emotional intuition, Anna. It...it was a **lot** easier communicating with you when we were together._ A lopsided grin and shrugged shoulders. "Pretty much the same. I graduated to **paid** internships this past fall, and I'm pretty sure they'll ask for me to come back in the spring. The dress code **was** casual, but if I get a full-time position, you **will** see me back in a lab coat...and maybe even with some free time!"

Anna arched her eyebrows and gave Aurora her very best mock incredulous stare. "What? You mean I'll actually **see** you again? Stop the presses...this is big news!" Her sarcastic quip was met with an exasperated groan, which quickly trailed off as the older woman felt a warm hand squeeze hers. Anna continued. "I'm joking. **Again**. That really is very cool." A rosy blush crept onto the redhead's freckled cheeks. "And you **know** I had a thing for your lab coat."

Minutes in the afternoon ticked by easily, the occasional bumps on the trolley track or the conductor announcing another stop being the only interruptions Anna and Aurora had while they had a pleasant catch-up chat. At length, Aurora pouted, and Anna correctly surmised it was because the conductor had announced the older woman's stop coming up shortly.

"It **was** really...really nice seeing you again, Anna." Staring down at her hands clasped anxiously in her lap, Aurora had to wonder where the initial confidence she had sat down with had gone. _I forgot...I forgot what it's like...to be with somebody like this. Somebody who...gets me. **Emotionally.**_

A rare undignified squeak tumbled from Aurora's lips as she felt something slap against her hands. It was a folded piece of paper, and Anna gave the little note, as well the blonde's hands, one final squeeze. "My number. You know...just in case you need a new copy for your files." Another sweet fluster from Aurora, but this one included a warm grin. "And if you're in need of some entertainment tonight, well...my band's playing for this guy's party."

Aurora yanked thoughtfully at her ponytail. "Well, my boyfriend is actually throwing a party. Come to think of it, he hired a band to play…" The blonde's lips quirked in ponderance, just as she slowly stood up to exit at her stop.

"Are you dating **Kuzco?!**" Anna's question was jarringly loud, and after **another** moment where all eyes on the trolley were on the two young women, both gave a heartwarming laugh.

"Hey...I don't believe in **destiny.** That's not scientifically verifiable!" Snatching her plastic bags, Aurora's insistent statement was **rife** with warm emotion.

"Yeah yeah, whatever you say, my little **chemistry set!**" Squirming happily in her seat, Anna couldn't resist cupping her hands and whistling loudly at her ex-girlfriend. That action only hastened Aurora's departure from the trolley, but once safe on the sidewalk, the blonde turned to wave back at Anna.

"See you tonight...and **buy some new shoes!**" A cherry grin accompanied Aurora's shout.

Anna looked back and waved for as long as she could see Aurora, which lasted until the trolley crested the next hill and began its descent into downtown. Sitting back in her seat, Anna reveled in the pleasant flush on her face. _Aurora! I mean, it's not like we were setting the sheets on fire or anything...but I just really **like** her. I might have to bug her boyfriend about bringing her over to the shop every now and then. I like it when I can remind her...how good it feels to just **be** in the moment with somebody. Anyway, I bet she and Elsa would get along wonderfully._

Staring at her truly ratty sneakers with a critical eye, Anna began to wonder if it actually **was** time to replace Aurora's gift to her. Absentmindedly wiping a hand across her forehead, she was surprised to find herself sweating. At that exact same time, the scar on her right hand pulsed with a nagging pain. _God damnit damnit. Well, guess I'll take the last of my stuff before dinner. At least I'll have a pain free party night. Next year I'll just deal._

Outside, a Citizens Bank scrolling sign flashed the time. _3:51._

_3:51?!_ Anna blanched, quickly sniffing herself. _Oh my **god, **I have to shower and change before dinner tonight! Shitfuck, where's the god damn...oh, **there** it is!_ Standing up and yanking the 'stop request' cord, Anna was already peering down the road for a taxi she could flag down. _I refuse to be late twice in one day. And **especially** not to this dinner!_


	48. Chapter 48

**"Rapunzel, where have you been?!**" The shrill, panicked question reverberated off the walls of the apartment as the brunette in question pushed the front door open. Completely forgetting that Miles Davis was nesting on her lap, Elsa quickly rose from the sofa, and winced when the cat yelped and used his claws to leap away.

Closing the door behind her carefully, Rapunzel arched an eyebrow as she pulled out her phone with her right hand. Her left hand clutched a black plastic bag, which she attempted to hide nonchalantly behind her back. "I was out getting groceries...you know, the **party stuff.** What's going on, Elsie?"

Elsa allowed her tensely folded arms to drop to her sides, waving pathetically in the direction her lap cat had run off in. "No cat-mom of the year award for **me.** I texted you eight times."

Feeling her wry smile melt into something showing a good deal more concern, Rapunzel carefully set her presents bag on the kitchen counter, before guiding her girlfriend back to sitting on the sofa. "And I replied to the first four of them with what I thought were very exact times and my locations. Talk to me, nerdface." The shorter woman idly scratched the base of her blonde cousin's neck, taking in the state of her clothing. _She already changed for dinner. For...dinner…_

"You know who we're meeting for dinner later. **Soon.**" At Rapunzel's affirmative nod, Elsa's lips pursed tightly. "They...I...we **have** to assume they know. About **us.**" The last word caused a hot blush to erupt on Elsa's cheeks, and the next few times her mouth opened, no sound came out.

Thankfully, Rapunzel was able to finish her girlfriend's thought. "And they might accidentally talk about **us**, not realizing that we haven't told Anna yet." Elsa nodded glumly, leaning into the brunette's relaxing touch as she tried to stifle a whimper. It got lodged in the blonde's throat and came out like a frustrated groan. "But it's not as simple as just that, is it?" Rapunzel's green eyes stared purposefully, searchingly, into her girlfriend's.

"Ivan and Delores are just...such **good** people. And it's not just that we're so...**similar.**" Rapunzel did her best not to snort mirthfully at Elsa's exhausted wrist-flick between the two women. "I don't feel right asking them to lie to us."

"I know this won't make it any easier, but...we **both** know there's never going to be a **perfect** time to tell Anna that we're together." Rapunzel's sad yet sarcastic smile was accompanied by her clasping her girlfriend's hands. "Either we ask them to lie, we tell Anna the truth, or...we say nothing and let the spirits decide."

_Warm hands. And your lips...again. Damnit. I **know** what I was thinking._ Taking a deep breath as she sat up straight, Elsa shivered at the shamefulness of her imminent admission. "I'm **sorry.** I...I think I wanted you to lie for me."

"You wanted me...but I didn't…" Rapunzel tilted her head curiously, voice trailing off when she saw Elsa pinch the bridge of her nose.

"I didn't **say** it, but I was **thinking** it. Sorry...I'm sorry, dear." Mind racing into overdrive, Elsa struggled to calm her thundering thoughts, as well as her thundering heart. She leaned her forehead against Rapunzel's collar, squeezing the brunette's shoulders insistently. _Keep it together. Be brave...make a choice and see it through._ A deep, ragged breath. "I'm going to call and ask them not to mention our relationship."

Managing a small nod, Rapunzel lightly stroked Elsa's scalp as her girlfriend composed herself. A quiet, self-assured whisper followed. "I'm sure they won't mind at all. We're new to this kind of stress, but they've been dealing with it for **years.**"

"Mmhmm, yeah. That's true." Voice sounding small and far away, Elsa drew out her phone, desperately willing her hands to stop shaking. She leaned against Rapunzel once more, who was hugging the blonde woman's right bicep while leaning her short, brown hair against the taller woman's shoulder. Elsa carefully punched in the digits to Delores' phone, completely forgetting she had put her new friend on speed dial.

Four interminable rings later, and the blonde was greeted by an answering machine. "Not there. I'll try Ivan." Elsa's voice was shaky and scratchy.

Suddenly, warm lips were pressed insistently against a pale cheek and tight jaw. Reveling in the gasp her action elicited, Rapunzel kept her lips pressed against Elsa's skin for several glorious seconds. Color gradually returned to the older woman's cheeks, and her eyes seemed to lose the 'far off gaze' they'd had seconds earlier.

Momentarily forgetting how to operate her phone, Elsa's thumb froze. After the loving warmth against her face had left, she turned to face her girlfriend. "What...I **like** your lips." The raw confession struck her as supremely stupid. _Oh yeah, **that** gem is gonna make sharing a kiss with her later tonight the easiest thing **ever.** Not awkward at **all.**_ Managing to school her mouth into a straight line, Elsa's eyes searched imploringly for an answer.

"I'm **glad** you do." Leaning in once more, close enough to feel the stuttered breaths from her girlfriend's thin lips, Rapunzel smiled widely. "If you wanted **me** to ask, I would ask for you. But the fact that...that you **told** me what you just did. It means **so much** to me." Glassy eyed and rosy cheeked, the brunette placed another quick kiss on her girlfriend's opposite cheek. "I **love** you."

If she'd been asked later, Elsa would have had no recollection of speaking with Ivan. She'd have no memory of his pleasant, friendly, and **understanding** words. The only feeling the blonde woman might have been able to recall was an indescribable rush of courage flooding her senses. A confidence she'd never before known, gained merely by telling the truth. Acceptance, trust, and **love.**

Elsa's blue eyes remained locked on Rapunzel's smile for the entire phone conversation. _There won't ever be a perfect time to tell Anna about us...no matter how much we love her. But now is not the time...**tonight** is not the time._

_Tonight I want to make a special memory with **you.** Tonight...is about **you.**_

* * *

"Now was that the best calzone you've ever had or the **very best one** you've ever had?!" Red-faced and giggling, Anna cheerily offered up her third glass of wine for toast clinks, which her friends happily obliged. The tipsy redhead had shrugged off her Motley Crue jacket by the time appetizers had been served, and the proximity of good friends and good food had her body **humming** with laughter. "Gianotti's is one of my absolute favorites, and not just because of the might of **ginger power!**"

Sharing a meaningful look with her traditional black suit with bowtie clad husband, Delores let out a light laugh that twinkled merrily, much like her shimmering blue spaghetti strap gown. "Maybe we'll try to change **your** opinion on what makes a calzone memorable when you come to visit, hmm?"

Dropping her fork and knife against her nearly empty plate with a surprised clatter, Anna gave a slack-jawed stare. Looking quickly between Delores and Elsa several times, the aghast redhead stopped on her sister, poking her shoulder fondly. "They invited us to visit...and you didn't tell me? Hmm...what **other **secrets could you be keeping, I wonder?"

Swallowing a cornered grimace, Elsa chuckled weakly while patting her buzzed sister a consolatory pat on the hand. "I did tell you...remember the day after Christmas, when we looked at all the pictures?" At Anna's blank, clueless smile, Elsa gingerly pushed the redhead's tall glass of water closer to her. The ice had long since melted, and the redhead's insistence on starting the night's festivities early had ensured she ended up carrying the bulk of the conversation at dinner. _A lot like the last dinner we had with Ivan and Delores. But now...things are a little different._

Smiling as she gently directed her younger cousin's attention to the glass of water, Rapunzel folded her hands directed her attention back to their friends. "So I looked at your pictures, and yeah, I'm pretty sure I can manage most of those repairs. I've even got a few ideas for other pieces I can throw together for you."

Returning the brunette's smile with a dazzling grin of his own which made his eyebrows crinkle happily, Ivan casually stirred his Sprite. "Well, we've got one or two other friends to check on tonight, but I don't see why we can't stop by your party as well. We don't want to keep you from your entertainment job tonight." Rapunzel waved a hand good naturedly at the man's concern.

"Sorry for the wait. Here's the bill for our special guests...and **your** special guests!" Linguini rolled up to the dining table casually, wiggling the black case containing the dinner bill. His eyes darted briefly around the table. _Okay...their **guests** both have a finger in the air. Anna...well she's three sheets to the wind. Elsa's got this pathetic look like she wants to **try**, and Rapunzel...is grinning?_

"Open it already, you goof!" A devious twinkle in Rapunzel's eyes joined her knowing grin, and Linguini eyed her suspiciously.

"If you say so, but I **literally** just rang you up and...how the **hell?!**" Glancing around the restaurant so quickly that his ginger curls bobbled comically, the young man gave an apologetic wave to the nearby diners who heard him. To his surprise, there was already a debit card sitting in its proper pouch opposite the bill. He eyed Rapunzel with disbelief. "You have **got** to be a ninja or something."

A polite shrug, while pointedly ignoring the small pouts from Ivan and Delores. "Mama's got skills. And there's **extra** in there because you're always such a nice fella."

Chuckling bashfully, Linguini promised he'd be right back out with Rapunzel's card and the receipt. "Sorry, you two. When we're in **your** territory, I won't try to poach the bill. **Much**."

Delores let out another pretty laugh, eyes twinkling fondly. "You are an absolute **treat**, dear. I wonder how on earth anybody could keep up with you." Her fond smile grew when she noticed Elsa's bashful grin, but she actually had to bite back a sharp laugh when Anna dramatically flopped an arm around Rapunzel's shoulders.

"She's pretty unforgettable, this one." Anna's jovial, intimate gesture caused Rapunzel to take a quick glance at the glass of water. It was, thankfully, empty, and the brunette reached a hand over to pinch her younger cousin's freckled cheek playfully. "I...hey! I drank the water, Punzie! **What,** should I drink yours too?!"

"That's probably a good idea, Banana. You've got a long show ahead, and as the official lead vocalist hydrator, I'd hate for you to keel over in the middle of an Aerosmith medley or something." Sliding her own glass of water over to Anna, Rapunzel made a point of sliding her right hand under the table and grasping Elsa's warmly.

Scratching a rosy cheek with her own free hand, Elsa found herself unable to quell her own grin. "She keeps us on our toes...but somehow she usually knows exactly what to say." Rapunzel gave a modest blush in reply, when Anna suddenly flopped across her cousin's lap for the second time that hour.

"What does Punzie know how to say? Huh? Huuuh?" Playfully poking her sister's shoulder once more, Anna relished the adorable little blush each young woman had on their cheeks. _Are they blushing because of me? I'm touching them both and bugging them both...maybe they are! Oh, I just want to have **fun** with the two of you tonight._

_ Let's all just have **fun** tonight._

* * *

"Are you **sure** you'll be okay? I don't mind going with you...really." Wrapping her windbreaker tighter around her shoulders, Elsa watched her little sister ambling backwards down the sidewalk. Nearby, just outside of Gianottis, Rapunzel was entertaining Ivan and Delores with a few more stories of her time in Europe with Anna.

Anna groaned, chuckling fondly at her poor sister as she quickly made her way back. The wind had picked up once more, and Elsa's lone braid flopped around comically in front of her face. The blonde's telltale black streak, which she'd just decided to let grow out, fluttered like a flag in the stiff breeze. Grasping either side of the older woman's windbreaker, Anna drew them together, and zipped it halfway up with a warm smile. "Shouldn't have had that wine **before** dinner, I know. But I'm all good now, and you know my shop's not far from here. But if I wet my pants on the way, I'm blaming you for having me drink all that water."

"At least break into somebody's house before **that** happens." The cool air brought a rosy glow from Elsa's cheeks. She briefly glanced back at her girlfriend, who was making grand, sweeping gestures in whatever tale she was retelling.

Anna followed her sister's gaze, quickly zipping up Elsa's windbreaker the rest of the way. "You two have **fun** tonight...and remember, you get first priority with any song requests." A quiet, shared nod, followed by a bone crushing hug.

"**Okay.**" Pulling away after one last greedy inhale, Anna gave a loud, boisterous farewell wave to the rest of her friends. Turning about, she made her way back down the sidewalk, noticeably more sober and with a song on her lips.

Elsa rejoined the other three, and took immense satisfaction in the blush and stutter that came from Rapunzel when the brunette felt her girlfriend's arm loop tightly around her own. "She's off to get ready for the show...we'll see her later tonight."

Dimples prominent on her ruddy cheeks, Rapunzel leaned against Elsa and practically **purred.** "She'll be fine...though after all that water, she might actually **pee** herself." The two relatively new girlfriends briefly forgot where they were, lost as they were in each other's eyes.

"Not obvious at all, huh?" Ivan's telltale grin as he buttoned his sport coat was matched by his wife's dazzling smile.

Delores considered their two young friends, shaking her head with a wry chuckle when Elsa and Rapunzel quickly shook their heads, the former suddenly finding her dress shoes **fascinating** while the latter met the older couple's smiles with a proud one of her own. "Shall we go somewhere...a little more **private**?"

"Our apartment's not too far...we can walk there if you'd like?" Rapunzel felt a small yet insistent shiver slip through her body. The brunette's stomach did all kinds of flip flops when Elsa drew her closer still, though it was not because of the cold. _We have friends...friends like **us.** Who **understand** us. **Thank you**, great Goddess._

* * *

"Get the fuck out of here with that shit!" Despite her loud voice **and** what she was yelling at, Anna still wore a million watt grin. Several young men had paused in front of _Vinyl for Losers_, already having tied a few on, and blowing festive noisemakers while knocking on the storefront windows.

"Happy New Year, losers!" Their playful shouts had reached both Anna and Hiccup inside, the former waving with a loud cheer while the latter offered a half-wave. Hiccup would have been more enthusiastic, however his arms were **literally** tangled in fifty feet of cables.

Before continuing on their merry way, the group of well-meaning rabble rousers slapped a piece of paper against the window, quickly taping it in place. Anna blanched, before letting out a loud guffaw. Staring back at her was the face of her eternal nemesis, Peter Frampton. The young men quickly ran off, loud laughter echoing down the quiet street. The redhead flipped them a halfhearted bird, but she found that the excitement of the party to come diminished even her rampant hatred for the now-senior-citizen singer-songwriter.

Hiccup let out a bemused chuckle, blue cable in his left hand and an orange cable in his right. "Three years running...have to give them credit for continuing another **obnoxious** tradition, I guess."

Anna returned her friend's grin, carefully reassembling their still-functional amp. "And maybe this is the start of **another** tradition. Having the replacement gear shipped right to the gig." _Tighten screws one, two, three...and four. Good as new!_ _Now then...I'm pretty sober. Time for my last pain relief of the year._ Snatching her water bottle, the redhead popped her last two pills into her mouth and downed them with a gulp of water. _Alright, damnit. Next year I'm just gonna suck it up and deal. No way can this little bastard hurt **forever.**_

Pursing her lips thoughtfully, Anna let her eyes wander around her store. Over concert posters, cardboard cutouts of legendary rockers, and **the music.** _I fuckin' **love** this place._ The redhead's eyes traveled back up to the front of the store, when she noticed her friend was staring back at her with a guilty look of his own. "Heh...what? Something on my face?"

"No, I just…" Scratching the back of his shaggy head awkwardly, Hiccup let his eyes wander around the shop, before inhaling sharply and steeling himself. "Josh asked me for a present...it's kind of something **big.**"

Anna carefully set down her screwdriver next to the other four loose screws. Hopping up on the sales counter, she let her feet dangle while she smiled encouragingly. "What does the little guy want?"

"Well, I told him we did that school dance...you know, at Saffron's school?" A nervous chuckle. "Even showed him some pictures. And...a couple days later, I got a call from him. Apparently he talked his principal into letting us play at one of his school dances." Having already dropped the cables he was holding, Hiccup awkwardly rubbed his grease-stained hands against his tan cargo pants.

Tilting her head thoughtfully, Anna felt the familiar rush of warmth, and the pain in her hand dissipated almost immediately. "Of **course** we'll play at your brother's school dance, Hic. Hell, even if they didn't pay us, I'd pay everyone out of the shop's money." _Josh is such a sweetie...of **course** we're gonna do this._

"Thanks, I...**really** appreciate it. It's in late January, and about the money." Hiccup paused for a moment, allowing Anna's eyebrows to knit from the minor suspense. "They were gonna offer three hundred dollars, but Josh convinced them to **double** it."

Both of Anna's eyebrows shot up in surprise, and she let out a low whistle. "Well, that's **twice** what we got at Saffron's school...god **damn**. Thanks, Josh! We're totally taking **him** out for ice cream after the show...dance...**thing.**" Despite her fuzzy, happy mental state, Anna still made a point of jotting down a reminder for the dance, as well as informing the other band members of their next gig.

The jingle of the front door bell drew both band members' attention. Saffron had just walked in, and she was wearing an earsplitting grin. "We've got another show? At **another** school?!"

Hiccup chuckled warmly, offering his pint-sized friend a high five in celebration. "Yeah, my little brother got the gig for us." Slapping his hand exuberantly, Saffron grasped it and shook it for extra emphasis.

"That's the long and short of it...so there's **another** fun thing you've gotta bug your parents about." Hopping down from the counter, Anna giggled when Saffron walked up and threw her arms around the pleasantly buzzed redhead. Patting the teenager's back thoughtfully, Anna forced her brain back into motion as she slowly checked items off of the list for that night. "Speaking of, your 'rents are cool with tonight?"

Drawing back, Saffron nodded quickly. "Uh huh. They know I'm with you, and they just want me back home by noon tomorrow." Quickly looking away, the teenager did a quick survey of all of the equipment that had been brought out thus far.

That statement drew a hearty laugh from Anna. "Well, I don't think it's physically **possible** to rock out for that long, but we'll certainly give it a shot."

"Damn right, we will!" Saffron pumped her fists in excitement, purple hair bobbing wildly. She managed to remain still long enough for Anna to fill her in on what they still had to do before loading their gear into the van. Quick as a bolt of lightning, the spunky teenager darted off to the back room to prep Hiccup's synthesizer.

Anna looked on, a fond smile growing on her face. "She's sort of our all-star, isn't she?"

Hiccup mumbled something in agreement, as he was once again surrounded by cables...this time of **four** different colors. "Okay, relax, relax...untangle, you bastard. **Untangle!**"

* * *

Setting down the two cups of piping hot tea on coasters, Elsa glowered at Motoko. "I love you, little one...but don't even **think** about it." The feisty cat gave a bored yawn, before curling her body around Ivan's freshly polished dress shoes. Elsa gave another half-frown. "Those are nice shoes."

"Relax, Elsa...I like to think it's bad karma to bother a sleeping cat." Ivan shared a conspiratorial wink with Rapunzel, who grinned knowingly.

The brunette eyed her girlfriend sympathetically, patting the open sofa cushion next to her on the crowded sofa. "You heard the man, nerdface. **Relax**." Grimacing in minor embarrassment, Elsa took small steps over to take her seat next to Rapunzel. Gradually, silence descended over the living room, the only noise being Miles Davis as he purposefully drug his claws over the nearby scratching post.

Elsa and Rapunzel found themselves staring unabashedly at the couple seated on the opposite side of the sofa. A shy fluster found its way onto Rapunzel's cheeks, as well as a shy thought. _They're doing it._ A thought which she felt compelled to break the silence with by voicing. "You're doing it." A hushed, almost reverent tone.

Touching the brunette's shoulder fondly, Delores arched an eyebrow and offered a knowing grin. "I think you're doing it **too**, dear." She shared a meaningful look with her husband, who was sipping his tea in amusement, before turning back. "The two of you are looking at us as though we know the secret to dating, living with, and **loving** a relative."

"We don't?" Ivan was sure to set his cup of tea down before offering a cheeky grin alongside the cheeky question. Without turning to look, Delores punched him fondly in the shoulder.

"I don't think there's a secret to it." Elsa's quiet voice slipped through the room, and the blonde suppressed a shiver as Rapunzel grasped her hand. Swallowing thickly, the blonde woman felt her confidence bolstered, and continued. "We...there has to be communication, no matter what. We already talked about what might happen if...if we broke up." Staring down awkwardly at her lap, Elsa leaned heavily against her shorter girlfriend.

Rapunzel took that opportunity to chime in. "We've both got our own little personal...personality traits...that make our relationship a little more complicated." She shared a long, intense look with the couple across from them. "But it's never as simple as 'we love each other'."

"You'll get tired of hiding your love, sometimes." Leaning forward and resting his elbows on his thighs, Ivan let his left hand drift to his wife's shimmering-blue dress clad knees. "That's **why** we have our place in Italy. For **us**, it works as a getaway. A time to recharge our batteries, if you will." Exhaling heavily at the hand rubbing warm circles against his back, he met Elsa's shy stare in particular. "Maybe that would work for you, and maybe it wouldn't. But as we said earlier...the offer is open."

Scratching her husband's back, Delores shook her head. "It really has seen better days...and seeing as how our last local contractor botched the job spectacularly…"

Earnest voice chirping like a little bird, Elsa's cheeks were positively scarlet. "I'd fix it up even if you weren't offering us a place there." Her shoulders slumped at the amused, fond giggles her outburst drew. "It's such a beautiful home...and you really **have** been so good to us. So...helpful."

"You will get into fights." Delores' soft eyes seem to sing out to Rapunzel, as though they were a comforting lullaby.

"I'd worry more if we didn't." The glib, honest reply from the brunette drew a chuckle from Elsa. She laid her head gently on her girlfriend's shoulder.

A sad shade seemed to be drawn over Delores' face, and her eyebrows knit. "You **will** lose people over this. Friends, family...relationships. Each person who you tell is one more heartache waiting to happen, and each person who discovers it on their own...I won't lie. The results can be dangerous."

Somber nods from both Elsa and Rapunzel, who seemed to shrink closer together. Neither looked away, however. It was a few moments before Rapunzel spoke up again. "We can only be as careful as we can be. Accepting the risks...accepting that it's worth the love. Even the **possibility** of love."

Joining her hands with the brunette's, Elsa tangled their fingers together, and felt a strange sort of serene calm settle over her. She spoke plainly, confidently. "**We're** worth it. We're good people, and together we **are** something more."

Rapunzel's heart swelled at the positive words coming from Elsa's mouth...especially in regards to the blonde woman, herself. _Yes...we are. **You** are._

A boisterous laugh from Ivan jarred everybody in surprise. His deep, rich voice seemed to exude warmth. "Well, they can't do much better than **that.**" Delores punched his shoulder again, drawing a wince from the older man, followed by a sheepish grin. "Heh...sorry, I get excited sometimes."

"A **lot** of the time." Delores' sly grin melted into a concerned frown. "You can call us any time, day or night...don't even hesitate."

Nodding quickly, Rapunzel returned the offer. "I mean, I don't know how we could help **you**…" She trailed off uncertainly, immensely grateful when the older woman patted her knee encouragingly.

"Our circle of friends is small...and **very** carefully selected. Sometimes we just may need some good friends to confide in." Pausing for a moment, Delores gave a long sigh, before turning vaguely pleading eyes towards her husband. His wry grin fell away, and he nodded briefly, encouraging her to enjoy her tea.

Rubbing his hands together thoughtfully, Ivan appeared to be choosing his next words with care. "We...we know you love Anna."

Elsa and Rapunzel **froze.** Neutral expressions plastered onto their faces, their thoughts mirrored each others'. _They **can't** be that perceptive. No, they absolutely **can't** know that about me._

Ivan spotted the fearful looks on their friends' faces, and he quickly amended his statement. "It's **fine.** We don't mind keeping your relationship from her. That's your business when you tell her, and how you tell her." Both young women relaxed, seeming to visibly deflate before his very eyes.

Rapunzel spoke up first, briefly clearing her throat of the paralyzing fear that remained. "We want to tell her. We want to tell her **first**...we trust her the **most.**" Opening her mouth once more, she found no words were coming out, and so she merely leaned on her girlfriend's shoulder.

Elsa willed her heart to continue beating normally, as the scent of Rapunzel's hair brought her back to the present. "It won't be long, now. We wanted...some time with just the two of us...before we tell Anna. It's such a...**daunting** secret for a friend to keep. It feels like...I don't know…"

"Like every person who accepts you joins your relationship?" Two wide, surprised sets of eyes, followed by timid nods. Smiling understandingly, Ivan noticed Motoko abandoning her spot on his shoes, and took the opportunity to kick the stifling footwear off. "For what it's worth...Delores and I have talked about it. We believe Anna will accept you **completely.** Now, having said that...I feel it prudent to tell you that I am a recovering alcoholic."

"Oh." Elsa's whisper was one of mild surprise, and she glanced at Rapunzel. The brunette's face was suddenly downcast, and her ruddy hands squeezed the blonde's own with a sense of urgency.

"I know what you're going to say." Rapunzel's eyes met Ivan's, a pained half-smile on her face.

"Now I'm not saying I think an intervention is necessary." Fingers drumming together in front of his face, Ivan took a moment to draw a shiny coin out of his breast pocket. He presented it to the girls. "Five years sober, as of several weeks ago."

"One of **several** reasons for a celebratory vacation." The happy lilt in Delores' voice was obvious to all, and she gently reclined against the sofa with her head on her husband's collar. "We know something in Anna's past is hurting her...so she buries it."

"Buries it with alcohol." Elsa's voice came out as the ghost of a whisper. She leaned heavily against Rapunzel, who supported her warmly. "I...I've seen it happening, but...Punzie, you've been with her for several years."

Hugging her downtrodden girlfriend close, Rapunzel immediately picked up where Elsa left off. "And I've been trying to mitigate it for all that time. Elsa, I didn't...I didn't want to tell you what was **hers** to come clean with. But...you **see** how she drinks to hide it." Pressing a hand against the blonde's cheek, Rapunzel locked gazes with her girlfriend. "It's because of your parents...when Anna had to bury them alone."

_You're horrible, you monster. You knew what that would do to Anna. You **let it happen.**_ Suppressing a violent shiver, Elsa kept the tears at the corners of her eyes at bay. She refused to let them fall. "Yes, I made that decision. It may have been wrong, but I made it...and now I will do **everything** I can to make up for it." Her voice cracked at the end, and it certainly **sounded** like there should have been tears along with it, but none fell.

"**I believe you.**" A tear did slip down Rapunzel's cheek, however, and she caressed her girlfriend's face with unabashed support and adoration.

Elsa turned to address Ivan, coughing briefly after her emotional admittance. "When Anna is ready to release that anger, I will be right there with her to accept it. When she lets that go...when she sees that I'm not going **anywhere,** I'm hoping she will stop her harmful drinking."

Ivan nodded slowly, reaching over to place a hand gently on Elsa's right shoulder. "I know you love her. You **both** do. And if getting that anger out of her system is all she needs...I just wanted you to know. We know how **special** she is to you...both of you. We're very fond of her ourselves." At length, the sandy-haired man found himself unable to speak further on the issue.

Delores quietly spoke up. "This **is** a happy time. You're together, you're in **love**, and you're in a safe place. If you need any assistance in bringing Anna into this...**safe place**, you need only ask. You are not the only couple we've befriended in this manner...but for now, rest." A relaxed, happy twinkle in her eye. "You've still an hour before your engagement...and we should make our rounds."

Elsa and Rapunzel nodded dumbly, awash in new information and their new future together.

Silence gradually drifted over the foursome, and after a few contemplative minutes, Ivan and Delores stood up and quietly said their goodbyes. Hugs were exchanged all around, as well as promises to reconnect later at the New Years Eve party.

Before parting ways, Delores grasped each young woman's hand. She spoke earnestly and tenderly. "You're **very** brave, and I can see the love you share. Just remember...when the time comes to let somebody new into your circle. Trust your **hearts**. They will know love when they feel it."

"O...okay." Rapunzel winced at her croaky voice, rubbing a palm at her wet cheek. She managed a warm grin for their departing guests. Elsa leaned heavily against her girlfriend, offering a warm smile and a half-wave.

The front door quietly closed, and the young couple was alone again. Alone together.

"That was...a **lot** to take in." Elsa's quiet mumble came as her lips were pressed against her girlfriend's scalp.

Rapunzel shivered pleasantly. "Yeah. I **love** you." Her earnest admission earned a shuddering sigh from her taller girlfriend, and together the two young women stole precious moments of relaxation before that night's festivities. They thought only of each other.

Each other...and Anna.

_We have to tell her...soon. I...I **need** her to know._

_I'm ready for her to be angry with me. I...I **want** it. Just let it go, Anna...I'm not going anywhere._

* * *

The home that Kristoff and Kuzco were renting appeared to be, from every angle, fairly ordinary. Two floors, with drab grey all-weather siding and an attached two car garage. The convenience and attraction in it for a party was in its location. Set right next to a community park which was closed during the winter months, a completely unused and very spacious parking lot proved to be a boon when parties were hosted. And, when said host was the mayor's son, and **known** for his partying lifestyle...many parties were indeed hosted.

The sun was just creeping beneath the horizon when Elsa and Rapunzel headed out in the blonde woman's rental car, bound for the party. Wanting to double check her foreman's home address, Elsa currently had Kristoff on the speaker, where the easygoing man was currently informing his two friends and work associates of the...**living situation.**

"So what's it like being the lifelong best friend of the mayor's playboy of a son?" Secretly praising her girlfriend's careful driving, Rapunzel cautiously applied the last of her purple and sparkled nail polish to the toes on her right foot. She deftly avoided spilling any on her fancy sandals while bouncing good-natured questions off of Kristoff.

"I think I've...helped keep him **somewhat** grounded as he went through his rebellious phase."

One eye on the road and the other on her cousin's paint job, Elsa cracked a grin. "How long was that rebellious phase?"

A dry laugh over the speaker. "Well, it started when he was about fifteen...and now, ten years later...I'm expecting him to grow out of it any day now. To be fair, he has had the same girlfriend for about two months now. So, yeah...I think he's figuring himself out. Anyway, he's cool if my dogs happen to make a mess...sometimes I think he loves them even more than **I do**."

"**That's** hard to imagine." Rapunzel capped her toenail polish while sharing a secretive smile with Elsa.

"Tell me about it. But I don't think his girlfriend is a fan of dogs...she doesn't stay over much, and when she does she usually just hangs out in his room or the guest room, doing her crazy experiments."

Elsa pursed her lips, thinking back to her time in college and counting her lucky stars that she had a roommate who was understanding of her...desire for privacy. "She might just be shy." Flipping on her left turn signal, she made an easy left turn into the _Lyon Estates_ housing development.

"Yeah, Aurora's shy, but we get along alright. She's got a hell of a sharp wit."

_Aurora...**Aurora?!**_ Rapunzel let out a sudden, hacking cough in surprise. Gripping the door handle, the brunette ran a hand through her no longer 'perfect' hair, mumbling a sheepish question to Kristoff. "Wait, is Kuzco dating...Aurora **Briar**?"

"Yeah, that's her...you okay, champ? Sounds like you coughed up a lung. Oh, wait...did **you** date her before?"

Elsa's eyes suddenly went wide, and she whipped her head around to gape at Rapunzel in surprise. Groaning in reply, the pudgy young woman gently pushed her girlfriend's cheek until the older woman's eyes were back on the road. "No, **I** didn't date her. But Anna did."

"Anna? Hope there isn't any bad blood between them, I guess." An awkward cough, followed by an alarming crash coming through the speaker. "Oh shit...hey guys, I'm gonna go. See you soon...oh god damnit. **Sven-**" The call dropped just as Kristoff seemed to be chiding one of his large dogs for breaking...something.

Elsa's breathing was slow and even, but Rapunzel could still read the faint worry on her girlfriend's face. The brunette decided to offer a pre-emptive explanation. "Anna got together with Aurora right after new years last year. They dated for a couple of months...then Aurora's work schedule just got too busy. She's a graduate student studying Biochem."

Nodding in understanding, Elsa's posture visibly relaxed. "Not much time in between her and Lynsey, I guess." Blushing at her muttered non-sequitor, the blonde woman drummed her fingers against the steering wheel as her car slowly rolled past a row of homes with well manicured lawns. "Was she...was it a **nice** relationship?"

"Why?" Rapunzel's cheeky grin and the playful way she nudged Elsa's shoulder brought a cringe to the older woman's face. "If I tell you Aurora made your sister mow her front lawn each time she wanted a kiss, are you gonna lay the smack down when we see her tonight?"

Elsa swallowed thickly, briefly ducking her head in embarrassment. _When am I gonna get you alone tonight to kiss you? **How** am I gonna kiss you?_

At her girlfriend's noticeable blush, Rapunzel blanched when she retraced her own choice of words. "Nerdface, when I said 'mow her lawn' I wasn't referring to her...you know."

Elsa's face was now as red as a ripe tomato, and her eyebrows knit as a mortified squeal tumbled from her lips. "That thought hadn't even **occurred** to me, Punzie! At least not until you **mentioned it!**"

Rapunzel sighed good naturedly, patting her girlfriend's back in a consoling manner. "Sorry, Elsie. Aurora likes to get buried in her work and...forgets how nice it can be to be around somebody else. Anna helped her **remember** how nice it is. They didn't work out...but I'd say they're still friends." An embarrassed nod in response from her girlfriend only made Rapunzel's smile grow wider. _Oh Elsa, you're **adorable** when you're worrying. But...what **was** she blushing about if it wasn't my awesome 'mowing the lawn' euphemism? _

The brunette had only seconds to ponder that question, before Elsa's relieved voice spoke up. "We're here...I think. Oh, looks like Anna and Hiccup just got here too...and Saffron's with them." Carefully pulling into a parking spot alongside Hiccup's rust-bottomed van, Elsa took a moment to roll the kinks out of her neck. She was aided by her girlfriend's strong hands, squeezing and pressing in just the right ways to send shivers of relief down to her toes.

"Hey, nerdface. Can you stay here...just a minute? I've got a little surprise for you...and Anna." Cracking an eyelid to see Rapunzel fiddling with the hem of her long skirt after she posed the question, Elsa nodded briefly in reply.

_What kind of a surprise does she have?_ Grateful for the momentary reprieve her own mind was given from the impossible task of planning their first real kiss, Elsa watched her cousin flounce out of the car and politely abduct Anna. The redhead gave the brunette a dazzling smile, while Saffron politely took the synthesizer from her and headed towards Kristoff's house with it. _I'll keep an eye on Anna tonight. Maybe if I give her extra attention. Extra love. Maybe she'll drink less tonight._

Another gust of cool air filled the car as Anna yanked open the rear driver's side door. She flopped down on the seat, hauling the door shut, and reached around her sister's headrest to give the older woman a playful neck tickle. "Happy New Years Eve, Elsa." Warmth dripped from each syllable.

Shrugging her shoulders in mild protest of the tickle attack, Elsa nevertheless sighed pleasantly as she turned around in her seat. Trapping Anna's right hand between her own, the blonde stroked the scar thoughtfully. "How is my hero tonight? This still bothering you at all?"

Elsa chuckled at the goosebumps on her little sister's arm, and Anna flushed sweetly. The redhead's mind was abuzz with warmth, and the soft touch of skin against her scar was enough to make her dizzy. She managed a headshake in the negative. "Mmm mmm. Don't feel a thing there...well, except for **you,** anyway."

Soon after, Rapunzel deposited herself back in the front passenger's seat. She took a few moments to try to make her rumpled hair somewhat more presentable, positively glowing under the curious stares of her cousins. "Okay. Just a little surprise. New year, new chances, new...**lots** of things." Popping open the glove compartment, the brunette uttered a quiet request. "Eyes closed, please."

Elsa's smile was dazzling as she closed her eyes, and Anna squirmed happily as she leaned between the front seats, eyes also closed.

"Hands." Two anxious hands were nervously held out. Rapunzel carefully placed a silver locket on a chain into each hand, silently thrilling at the adorable way each sister's fingers slowly closed over her little gift. "Okay, you can open."

An earnest coo tumbled immediately from Anna's lips as she inspected her locket. "It's adorable, it's...**oh**, is that the three of us on the cruise?" A dopey grin was plastered to the redhead's face as she cradled the open locket, a small image of the three girls posing on their balcony framed safely behind glass.

"This is...really, so wonderful." The words rushed from Elsa's mouth, heated and affectionate. She tried to affix it behind her neck, but found her fingers were just too shaky to do the job properly.

"Hang on, nerdface. I'll do you." Rapunzel leaned forward, pressing her cheek firmly against Elsa's and relishing the sigh of contentment her girlfriend let out. Pursing her lips tenderly as she clasped the necklace securely, Rapunzel passed a hushed message to her girlfriend. "It's the **same** **love**."

Elsa responded with an embarrassed nod, wiping away a stray tear. _It **is** the same...but we're together. And I'll fight for what we have._ A confident smile spread across her face as the brunette pulled away.

Anna had already managed to successfully attach her necklace, and Rapunzel pouted when she noticed that fact. A crooked grin from the redhead. "Don't worry, Punzie...you can **do me** some other ti-**oh.**" Anna's playful banter was cut short by her cousin wrapping her up in a fierce hug.

Subtly rocking the younger woman's body, Rapunzel also pressed her mouth close to Anna's left ear. "I love you...the **same** love.**"**

A pleased little moan escaped from Anna's throat, and she briefly sagged against her cousin's support. She sniffled pitifully. _Okay, okay...no crying on stage. But maybe just a **little bit** now._

Rapunzel, however, bore the weariest heart of all. She felt Elsa press a comforting hand against her back. She felt every hitched breath Anna took as the redhead's back subtly stretched with every inhale. She felt her own admission, as cowardly and half-done as it was, resting lightly against her collarbone. Much like the way in which her own locket now rested there.

_I love you **both.** It is the same love...and anything I can do to bring the two of you past whatever's still...in the past. I'll do it...anything._


	49. Chapter 49

"So **you're** the slave driving queen who's working my buddy to death!" Wearing a red polo shirt with little, white palm tree imprints and tan slacks, Kuzco Lee bowed grandly before Elsa, Anna, and Rapunzel. The former gave their host a queasy smile at the quip.

***POW*** Kristoff nonchalantly slugged his roommate in the shoulder, causing Kuzco to stumble against the door frame and messing his shoulder length black hair up nicely. He grabbed his shoulder, grumbling sourly. "Ow! Dude, the **hair!**"

Kristoff grinned easily, first looking at his friend and then addressing Elsa with abundant warmth. "Only **I** get to call my boss a slave driver." Gesturing vaguely with his left hand, the broad-shouldered young man introduced his three friends to his roommate. "Elsa, Anna, and Rapunzel. Anna was...uh, I mean **is**, she **is** friends with-"

Cutting in eloquently, Kuzco elbowed his friend's side and shot Anna a good-natured grin. "Yeah, they used to date. It's cool, dude." Stepping aside while making a broad sweeping motion with his arms, the festively dressed host gestured for his new guests to enter. "Make yourselves at home. Upscale chill zone is up in the loft, dancing is on the main floor, and the basement is anything goes." Leaning towards Anna, Kuzco chuckled as he passed on a bit of extra information. "The band's setting up in the living room, but you've got my blessing to play whatever the fuck you want. The noisier the **better**."

Smirking in return, Anna gave the host a sly thumbs up. "Hope you got insurance, buddy, 'cuz we're gonna blow your roof off."

Kuzco grinned, folding his arms as he watched the three girls mingle into the growing crowd. _I **like** her!_

Trailing his friends, Kristoff dodged a young man in a black vest and tie. _Oh god, he even got **servers**? _Chuckling dryly, he waved to the girls. "Hey, so that was the two bit tour of the place. I, uh...anybody want to get the **real** tour?"

Already having spotted her bandmates at the far end of the living room, Anna waved a friendly hand. "Thanks, but I should help getting the stuff set up for showtime...so long as I can find the beer and the bathroom, I'm good." Dry chuckles from everyone in the group.

Rapunzel, who had been lightly grasping Elsa's hand, drew away slowly. "I think I'll go help them set up. You know...find a good spot for my 'no swearing' signs. Keep an eye on stuff." The brunette winked meaningfully at her girlfriend, who relaxed considerably.

Grabbing Rapunzel's hand and hauling her off with a wave, Anna's sarcastic chuckle was quite loud. "Punzie, you know we're in a yes-swearing zone now, right?"

A dramatic pout, as Rapunzel loped an arm around her younger cousin's waist. "But Banana, I **brought** them with!"

Kristoff had been watching the two young women head over towards the band, so he didn't notice Elsa sidle up next to him. The blonde architect had seen the sparkle of pride in her foreman's eyes when he offered to give the tour, and she could just **tell** by his puffed out chest that he'd made quite a few improvements to the place. _It's so obvious...little things in the architecture stand out, sort of shouting out Kristoff's name._ "I'd **love** a tour, Kristoff. I can tell you've put a lot of time into this place."

Smiling awkwardly, the young man's cheeks pinked, and he quickly led Elsa to the kitchen.

* * *

Anna stepped back briefly to admire their sleek, shiny new amp. The dual speakers hummed and throbbed, showing little strain from Merida's and Lars' dual warm-up exercises. The redheaded vocalist was all smiles...at least until her eyes were drawn to the overly large cardboard box their new piece of equipment had arrived in. Still jam-packed with so much garbage tape, plastic wrap, and enough styrofoam peanuts to **swim** in, Anna nudged the box in distaste while whining. "Where the hell are we supposed to go with **this?**"

"Just shove it out on the floor." Merida's lazy chuckle when right along with her lazy guitar strumming, and Anna shot the guitarist an incredulous look. "No, I'm serious. Kuzco's got, like, waiters and shit just running around, **looking** for something to do to keep the party running smoothly. Drop a piece of trash on the floor and it'll vanish in 30 seconds, tops."

Anna didn't want to create an obstruction, but the large box was kind of getting in her way. She gave it several strong nudges with a ratty shoe until it was taking up prime floor space, then she abandoned it with a guilty cringe.

Turning to set up her microphone stand, Anna noticed Chelsea's eyes on her. The drummer had gone with a purple and black vest with shoulder spikes, and her white leggings with green stars had Rapunzel supremely jealous. Crossing her drumsticks thoughtfully, the teen raised an eyebrow at the redhead. "So, I heard you and Kuzco's girlfriend were a thing this past spring, huh?"

"Don't you have some cans to bang on?" Anna chuckled derisively, but her fond smile gave away any feelings she was trying to hide. "Yeah, we were together for a few months. She just needed more time for her work, and I needed...something **else.**" A nonchalant shrug.

"Then she's never really seen you in a band before?" Chelsea's amused stare made Anna feel just a bit self conscious.

Yanking her stool over, the redhead smoothed the wrinkles on her black, flared jeans before sitting down. "I guess not. She came to the shop a few times, but it's a long drive to her university. Why?"

Suddenly, Rapunzel appeared at Anna's side, and the vocalist let out a surprised yelp before clutching the base of her stool. The brunette grinned, widely and proudly. "**Because**...something just happens to you when you're on stage, Banana." Handing over one of the drinks on her little tray, Rapunzel set the remainder on a nearby table. She waved her hands in front of her face several times, eyes growing wide and expressive while her lips were pursed in a photogenic manner. "It's like...the Goddess of Rock descends and inhabits your body."

"So, what...I look **good?**" Nods from all of her band members had Anna blushing profusely. She turned back to Rapunzel in order to level a vicious pout.

"Well, it makes you look better. More **desirable** maybe." A playful, confident wink as Rapunzel clinked her cup with her younger cousin's. "But you always look good." Anna grinned sheepishly, shoulders slumping at the over the top praise.

"Rapunzel isn't wrong...you **do** always look good." From the gradually thickening crowd on the dance floor, Aurora stepped out, admiring the band with a wry smile. "But this isn't a side of you I've ever really been able to see."

Anna couldn't help but gawk. Gone was the messy ponytail from earlier that day, replaced by long, wavy, dirty blonde hair which curled nicely at the tips. Simple denim shorts and a blue and white plaid shirt, with a black undershirt beneath, showed a side of Aurora that Anna herself didn't recall seeing all too often. The open, honest, carefree side.

Rapunzel chuckled fondly, using two fingers to gently help Anna close her mouth before taking her tray of drinks over to the other band members.

Aurora arched a long, thin eyebrow. "Thought I told you to get some new shoes."

Anna at last found her voice. "Sorry, spent all my money on the rest of this outfit." Staring down at her rather plain jeans and frayed-sleeves _Van Halen _t-shirt as though her outfit was worth just north of two cents, she met her ex-girlfriend's gaze with a warm one of her own. "Met your boyfriend. He's funny."

"Mmmhmm...we get along well." Aurora's eyes were positively dancing with laughter as her inclined eyebrows silently asked if she could pick up the redhead's guitar. Anna nodded glibly. She was unable to restrain a giggle at how clunky it seemed in the blonde woman's small hands. Aurora glared challengingly. "Yeah, I've got small hands...but I bet I could use them to figure this thing out!"

Anna stretched her hand out and idly plucked a few smooth sounding notes. Her entire body was alive with the music the group was just about to unleash. "Well, I guess if you can figure out how to work a **chemistry set**, you can figure out how to work a guitar."

* * *

"And here's the loft...the last part of my horrible idea of a birthday present to Kuzco." Cresting the stairs, Kristoff made room for Elsa to explore the top floor. Several of the guests relaxing on easy-chairs gave the young man a genial wave, which he dutifully returned.

Running a hand along the finished wood railing, Elsa's eyes traveled down to the bustling living room crowd. Her lips curled upwards in amusement when she noticed Rapunzel dancing with Anna's guitar while the rest of the band finished warming up. She turned back to Kristoff, a warm smile on her face. "It's sterling work, as I'd expect. But you **really** did this as a birthday present for your friend? **All** of it?"

Leaning confidently against the railing, Kristoff seemed to not be troubled at all that the wood could break. _It's strong...this whole house is strong._ "I think he knew by month **three** of the remodeling that he might have asked for too much. That's why...you know my 2014 pickup truck?" Elsa nodded. "A present from him for all of this work. He definitely doesn't know how to do things halfway...this party being one example."

A waiter quietly interjected, offering a tray of miniature hot dogs wrapped in bacon. Elsa politely declined, but Kristoff helped himself to three. The blonde woman adjusted her blouse, a tinge of embarrassment on her cheeks. "I...I didn't know it would be so...**upscale.** We brought snacks, but they're really just your basic chips and pretzels."

Kristoff placed a reassuring hand on his friend's shoulder, chuckling softly. "Don't even worry about it, Elsa. You'll see everyone from local politicians to the college skater punk crowd. Kuzco's got...a **diverse** group of friends."

Nodding assuredly at that assessment, Elsa felt her phone buzz, and quickly retrieved it. _A message from Mulan...she'll be a little late, but she's definitely coming. Maybe she'll come sit with me in the loft...Punzie looks like she's going to be having fun with the band. I could use a friend here to distract me from...thinking about **kissing.**_ Suddenly aware she was being talked to, Elsa quickly looked back at Kristoff with a vacant stare. "Huh? Sorry, I...**sorry.**"

"I was just seeing if you're alright. This crowd and all." Kristoff gestured out across the railing, grinning as he saw Anna flip on her microphone. "I've got the gas mask in my room...you just say the word and it's yours."

A hearty, shoulder-shaking laugh spilled from Elsa's lips. "I...thank you. I'll probably stay up here more often than I'm down there." She noticed Kristoff smile and nod, before the young man unceremoniously yanked a long sofa over to look down on the band. Flopping back against the soft, purple cushions, he looked up at his boss and shrugged. Elsa shrugged right back at him, both sharing a warm grin.

_It would be nice if Mulan came. But I **do** have a friend more my speed here already. A good friend._

Down in the living room, Anna's microphone crackled to life, before her vibrant voice filled the speakers. "Welcome to the best party in the fuckin' **world!** We are this evening's entertainment, and you can call us **_Barry Jive and the Uptown Five!_**"

The crowd roared in response, as the booze was already flowing. Without delay, the band launched into some classic Metallica.

_What a year._ A blissful grin spread over Elsa's face as she watched Anna at the head of the stage, and Rapunzel just off to the side. The brunette wielded a tambourine in a flashy manner, and it seemed to be oddly fitting in the band's rendition of _Master of Puppets_.

_What a year, indeed._

* * *

It was half past eight, and the party was in full swing. The band didn't slow down at all, launching from one hard-hitting rock classic to the next. Those who stayed on the dance floor were a surprising large number, and their gyrations were definitely cranking up the heat in the house by a few degrees.

Anna herself had noticed, having abandoned the jacket she brought along, and despite that she was still beginning to sweat. Likewise, the other band members were also visibly warm, and any clothing not absolutely necessary for the sake of performance or modesty was quickly shed.

It didn't take Rapunzel long to notice the hot little problem, and she quickly decided the band needed more drinks. Drinks of both the alcoholic variety **and** the non-alcoholic variety. Perched on the edge of the stage, she sent a quick text to Elsa, and waved enthusiastically when her girlfriend received the message and waved down at her. _God, stay cool up there, Elsie. It's like a **sauna** down here._

Snatching an empty cup and waving it at Anna pointedly, Rapunzel headed off through the crowd. _Okay...first order of business. I **could** bug Kristoff about finding the thermostat, but he looked like he was already asleep up there. So, then...where are you, Kuzco?_

It didn't take long for Rapunzel to find the party's host. Seated around a large, circular table, was Kuzco. Having already abandoned his polo shirt, the shirtless young man held a handful of playing cards closely to his face. Across from him, Aurora also held her own handful of playing cards. Seated around the table appeared to be four other pairs of individuals, all playing what appeared to be the same card game.

Waiting as long as she felt was prudent, Rapunzel eventually squeezed herself in between Kuzco and a burly young man with a fearsome sneer. Offering a sweaty grin, the brunette immediately apologized for the intrusion. "Hey, everyone. Sorry for butting in on your game."

A challenging grin swept across his face, and Kuzco playfully nudged Rapunzel. "You know if you interrupt the holy game of **pinochle**, that you're required by law to find a partner and join the game, right?"

Flipping her short hair defiantly, Rapunzel met the host's challenge without batting an eyelash. "Oh my** god**, I haven't played pinochle in years! Tell you what...you tell me how to crank up the AC in here a little bit and I'll find a partner tonight. And we'll kick your **ass.**"

"Challenge accepted!" Doing his best Barney Stinson impersonation, Kuzco shook Rapunzel's sweaty hand with his own. "AC's downstairs behind the big-screen. Code's 2141...try not to freeze us all to death."

Giving him a pat on his sweaty shoulder, Rapunzel saluted fondly at Aurora before leaving the group to their tense game. She shot the table one last glance before she made her way downstairs. _The most crazy party in the world...and the host is playing fucking **pinochle?** I wonder if Elsa could tolerate the heat down here...she **was** the one who taught me to play most of the card games I know, after all._

Heading back downstairs, it was a room that Rapunzel was already familiar with. A long table with all the drinks on hand, as well as several ice buckets containing various drinks, were lined up against the far wall. The opposite end of the room had three sofas surrounding the big-screen television, all of which were occupied. Rapunzel grinned at the movie selection. _Sucker Punch, huh? Not a bad choice._

Prancing past the beer pong table, the brunette waved gamely at the group of young adults playing the game. Several asked her to join them, and she placated them with a sly "Maybe later, gators!". She carefully sqeezed behind the large television, while being careful not to knock any cables loose.

_Okay...2141...code's good! Let's just set it to cooling, and then drop this sucker five degrees. The night is young after all, and it's only going to get hotter._ Finishing her temperature adjustments, Rapunzel chuckled at the several movie-watchers who quietly thanked her from saving them from a slow death by heatstroke. Her next destination, picking up another round of drinks, was right on the opposite side of the basement.

Snatching another handy tray from the pile, as well as a stack of cups, Rapunzel went right to work mixing drinks. Or at least, she would have gone right to work, if another young woman wasn't in her way.

Wearing an orange and red sundress, the twin-pigtailed young woman was rooted in front of the two liter bottles of soda. Right next to which were soda bottles most likely filled with alcohol. All of the labels had been ripped off, at which Rapunzel rolled her eyes and groaned. _Asshole Partygoing 101...fuck with the drinks._ She watched the brown haired young woman mutter nervously as she palmed two identical looking bottles of what **could be **Sprite.

Images of band members collapsing crept into Rapunzel's mind, and it was that unnerving thought that made the brunette leap into action. Quickly sidling up next to the confused young woman, Rapunzel pointedly dropped her tray on the table. Her clear, authoritative voice rang out, startling the other woman into a hop. "Okay, honey. I know, it sucks when somebody screws with the drinks, but you'll just have to try one if you want to know what it is. Okay?"

The twin-pigtailed young woman quickly turned in surprise, gasping. The first thing Rapunzel noticed about her were the wide-rimmed glasses she wore. _Oh wow, she looks really young...hey. **Wait.**_

"You...you were at the dance. Weren't you?" A terrified voice came from those trembling lips, and the young woman's eyes were wide. Searching.

Suddenly, it clicked for Rapunzel. "**Melanie?!**"

Shoulders drooping, Melanie's face screwed up as she threw herself into Rapunzel's arms. "**Rapunzel!**" Hot tears rolled down the teenager's cheeks, accompanied by shivers and shakes.

_She's...she's afraid._ Rapunzel swallowed thickly, running comforting hands up and down Melanie's back. One hand tangled in the freshman's brown hair. "Hey...okay, okay. Just let it out...relax. Breathe. You're...you're safe." Briefly glancing around, Rapunzel noticed nobody was paying attention to the two of them. Her eyes fell back on Melanie. _How did you get here? What are you doing here?_

_ Did somebody **do something** to you? Because if they did...I will personally fucking murder them and nobody will **ever** find the body._

* * *

"You got everything, superstar?" Gripping her own tray laden with alcoholic drinks, Rapunzel turned to grin encouragingly at Melanie.

The bespectacled teenager's arms were wrapped snugly around a cardboard box, inside of which the two girls had stashed a number of bottles of water, as well as several different two liter bottles of what Rapunzel verified to be actual soda. Already recovered and in good spirits, Melanie gave a toothy smile in return. "Hydration patrol is ready to move out, sergeant!"

Carefully heading back upstairs, Rapunzel found herself checking on her friend every couple of steps. Just to make sure Melanie didn't get sidetracked...or kidnapped. Or something. _Or **something **is right...I can't believe kids would **do** that!_ The brunette's recollection of her friend's tearful tale was only a few minutes old.

* * *

"Okay, there you go...there you go. Breathe, in and out...good, just like that." Rapunzel spent several seconds slowly moving herself and Melanie into a corner of the basement. Requesting that she stay right there, the brunette darted off to the collection of plush recliners situated behind the three sofas. Grabbing one tightly, Rapunzel noticed a bearded man who appeared to be in his thirties with his dirty shoes propped on the seat. He glared at her momentarily, brow furrowed and lips turned down.

A righteous fury blazed in Rapunzel's eyes, and she yanked the chair right from under the glowering man's feet. They hit the ground with a thud, and he casually smoothed out a few wrinkles on his tweed vest. The brunette was a few steps away, lugging the chair along with her, when she heard a petulant "Asshole."

"Tweed sucks, you selfish fucking **loser.**" Rapunzel would have taken a moment to gloat in her **awesome** comeback, as well as the chuckles it brought from the other movie watchers, but she was on a mission. Arriving back at the corner, and praying the air conditioning would kick on soon, Rapunzel guided her young friend into the chair.

"You don't have to tell me what happened, or why you're here." Carefully removing Melanie's glasses, Rapunzel folded them and hung them on her low-cut collar. She swiped a thumb over each rosy, wet cheek, smiling warmly. "I'm just worried about my **friend**."

At that last statement, Melanie spilled the details of the entire sordid affair in what seemed to be one long run-on sentence. "Okay, so I guess after the dance I thought people thought I was sorta popular, I guess? And well some stuff happened, and I don't really **care** about you know, being popular, but some upperclassmen told me about a cool new years party and asked me if I'd like to go, so I mean of course I said yes, because I'm dumb or something. So anyway we all get here, and we get inside, and they ask me to get them some drinks from downstairs but then when I was downstairs I got a text message from one of them saying how they already left and I was a loser for thinking they wanted to hang out with me, and that'll teach me to make their friends look bad, I guess they were those other jerks on the dance committee who didn't show up that one night." A deep breath, followed by a shiver. Melanie forced herself to look up, right into Rapunzel's eyes. Another sniffle. "Do...**am** I a loser for trusting them?"

Rapunzel pursed her lips, gripping both siderests around the teenager. _Don't get angry don't get angry don't get angry_. Noticing her chubby hands were squeezing the armrests with a white-knuckled deathgrip, she let out a long, ragged sigh.

"You're mad." It wasn't a question, just a statement of fact that tumbled from Melanie's lips. She didn't look or feel threatened, but instead gently covered Rapunzel's shaking hands with her own. "Don't be mad...it's okay."

Rapunzel couldn't help the sharp laugh she barked out, startling the teenager. A weary smile followed. "I'm not mad, Mel. Not at you, anyway. I'm mad at **them**, the guys who did this to you, because they're, pardon my french, a bunch of lowlife assclowns." The little mirthful snort that came from Melanie's nose as she rubbed a cheek shyly filled Rapunzel with **love.** "And you aren't a loser. That's impossible. Want to know how I know that?"

Melanie shrugged, idly batting at her right braid.

"Because...because you're **wonderful.** Don't ask me why, because wonderfulness like yours doesn't have a reason." Grinning at the shy smile her compliment elicited, Rapunzel handed Melanie back her glasses. "So...do you have a ride home?"

"No...not any more, anyway." Melanie carefully put her glasses back on, looking around in surprise at the chair her **friend** had thoughtfully brought her.

Rapunzel hunched her shoulders and her brow furrowed in determination. _I know I promised Elsa I'd keep an eye on Anna tonight, but I think I just got assigned guard duty by the Goddess herself. _"Think you can stick with this old fogey for a few hours? I can see that you get home no problem...and smooth over any potential parental freak outs, if need be."

Melanie's eyes were wide, and her jaw was slightly agape. After a few moments, a question slipped out. "Are you **magic**?" Rapunzel smiled curiously, biting back a laugh, and Melanie blushed while she clarified. "You're just...you're **nice.** It's like, you don't even try...it's just who you **are.**"

A sly wink, and Rapunzel stood up before offering her hands to help Melanie stand up. "Well, who says I can't be nice...**and** magical?"

* * *

"Alright, we're gonna take five...and by five, I mean three hundred fuckin' seconds and not one more. Looks like some magical little cherub managed to cool things off, so let's heat it back up later!" Flipping her microphone off, Anna affixed it back on top of the stand and casually dragged a forearm over her sweat-covered brow. She chuckled at Rapunzel, who blew a kiss in her direction before dragging her new friend upstairs. _Melanie, huh? She's cool...and I'd pity anybody who tried to mess with her **now.**_

Having already grabbed her own drink off of the table, Merida made it a point to nudge Anna on her way off the stage. The vocalist saw her friend's cheeks bright red and swaggering with the kind of attitude that usually preceded either downing a couple shots or throwing a couple punches. "Yo Annie, you're killin' that mic, girl!"

Anna chuckled, her own buzz at a pleasant level and finding herself in no hurry to get trashed. _Mer's already loud as fuck and calling me Annie...oh yeah, she's gonna **hate** tomorrow morning._ "Back atcha, champ."

Nodding while clapping Anna a bit too hard on her shoulder, Merida's grin turned lecherous. "Don't think I didn't see Aura...Aurororor...that fuckin' **chickie** eyeing you up from way back there!" Chuckling nervously, Anna tried to demur, but her boisterous lead guitarist was insistent. "I'm just sayin'. She may got a boyfriend, but you got dibs, m'girl."

"I got dibs?" Anna chuckled warmly as her good friend patted her cheek in a condescending manner.

"Y'got **dibs.** Go get 'er." Strutting off the stage with only a **slight** stumble, Merida threw a half-wave back at Anna as her voice raised yet again. "'Punza, your drinks are **water!** I'll show you how to make 'em!"

Sighing fondly at her rambunctious friend's colorful personality, Anna quickly finished off the remainder of her Long Island iced tea. _Mer, I don't know **how** you're gonna make it to Saffron's turn, much less the end of the night...but I agree. Punzie's got me in the kiddie pool here, and tonight I aim to misbehave._

From the back of the room, Anna spotted Aurora once more. The dirty blonde-haired woman clearly had a few drinks herself, and was shyly chewing on a thumbnail while waving at the redhead with her pinkie. Anna swallowed thickly. _Maybe not misbehave **that** much...but Aurora does look **really** pretty tonight. And happy. That makes me feel...funny in the tummy._ Squeezing her thighs together suddenly, Anna grimaced as she quickly made her way off stage. _No, no...that feeling means I'm gonna wet my fuckin' pants!_

* * *

Arriving back in the kitchen, Merida glanced at the clock above the table which still had a few half-drunk card players. _It's about...eh, fuck it, they won't start without me. Anyway._ Her eyes went wide with glee as she carefully cradled the tall glass of tequila and...tequila. _Mixers are for folks who like their fun **slow**._ Merida was so focused on worshipping her cup of alcohol that she didn't even see the other person come around the corner and run right smack into her precious cup.

The contents spilled all over Merida's hands, as well as all over the floor. "God damn Jesus Mary Fuckmyass hopscotch! The fuck are you runnin' around not lookin' where I'm walkin'?!" Blinking several times in incensed surprise, the redhead leaned in closer to get a better look at her soon to be dead attacker. Charcoal grey eyes. Hair **not** as ginger as her own.

"Meredith." Eyebrow arched in surprise, Hans chuckled quietly as he brushed his wet hands against his jeans. "I should've known...you **did** say you're in a band."

"Douchenozzle McAsswipe." Merida's growl only doubled when she heard the little splash her booted foot made in the remains of her drink. "Who are you here to take advantage of and fuck of this time, huh?"

Sighing wearily, Hans ran a hand through his auburn hair, holding up his other in a gesture of peace. "Look, Mer. I'm sorry I ran into you...but you weren't even **looking** at-"

Another growl from Merida cut Hans off, and she jabbed a finger against his shoulder harshly. "Whatever, I don't even fuckin' **care**. Get outta my way and I better not see your sorry ass at any more **family shit.**" Shoving the younger man's shoulder roughly, Merida barged ahead towards the living room. Several seconds later, she stormed right back downstairs, pointedly ignoring the curious look Hans was giving her. "God damn fuckin' drink fuckin' time to play where the fuck is Merida? Getting royally **fucked** is where I am."

* * *

"What the hell did you do to piss her off?" The vaguely familiar voice prompted Hans to turn around several times, before he finally laid eyes on its owner. Arms folded over her sweat stained chest, Anna wore an amused grin as she leaned against the door frame. "I mean, you know, **aside** from the capitally punishable crime of spilling her drink."

Hans gave a glib shrug as he ambled over to his new friend. "I was born?" He grinned wryly, suddenly taken aback when the redhead pushed off of the door frame and headed past him. "Goodbye already?"

Waving her hand over her head, Anna shot a smirk back at him. "I really gotta pee...you can stand in line with me." Several moments later the two arrived at said line, and Anna was grateful to see it was only five people long. She turned back to Hans, briefly hopping back and forth between her feet. "Distract me...tell me about you and Mer."

"Not much to tell." The pitiful whine and even **more** pitiful dance Anna did won Hans over, and his shoulders drooped as he gave her the short story. "I'm the one stepbrother she doesn't talk about."

Anna chewed on her bottom lip thoughtfully. "Yeah...I knew her mom got remarried, but I didn't know she got another brother with the deal."

"A younger brother...who she's convinced is trying to worm his way into the family will." Hans paused briefly, before Anna's encouraging nod told him to continue. "I screwed up my first year in college...didn't know what I was doing, wasted a lot of the money mom...well, **Merida's** mom put up for me to go. So now I've got my head back on straight, and I wasn't looking for handouts...but she just **wanted** to help me again."

"That doesn't sound fair of her. Merida, I mean." Anna found the amount of concentration it took to stay focused on her new friend's story, while counting down each person who exited the line, **and** managing to not pee her pants...it was all tiring as **hell.**

Hans shrugged, slouching against the wall. "I'm gonna pay her back as **soon** as I can...maybe when I can do that, Merida will see I'm not trying to get Mom's money." Noticing the redhead's anxious hopping had become a bit more frantic, Hans smiled wryly, before offering to fetch her a bucket.

"Nah dude, I'll just fuckin' deal. And I won't tell Mer that we know each other, but...you know. I'm rooting for you." Anna held out her right hand, balled in a fist, which Hans gamely bumped. Instantly, the freckled young woman groaned, smacking the wall with her left hand as a fresh burst of pain coursed through her right.

"Holy shit, Anna. I **know** I don't hit that hard...you okay?" Hans watched in mild alarm as Anna briefly clutched her right hand, sucking on the pain-pulsing fingertips in frustration.

Noticing that there were still three people in front of her, Anna groaned, and decided regaling Hans with the salient details of her badass scar was a necessary distraction. He followed along, nodding and asking the occasional question, until the story was complete. "So that's it, really. Doc says the pain's just in my head now, but fuck if it doesn't feel **real.** And I don't wanna bug anybody about it...people have got enough shit to deal with on their own."

Eyes knitting in concern, Hans met Anna's eyes with his. Full of admiration...and understanding. "Who knows what nerves psycho-mom's knife might have hit...I don't know. I think that's real pain."

Anna managed a weak grin, cheering quietly when she noticed there was only one person left in line ahead of her. "Thanks for caring, dude. Really. But I'll do a couple shots and be good enough for my next hour on stage." Queasy smile on her face, the redhead offered her left fist for another bump.

"Hey...from one friend to another, I know all about sucking it up so you don't bother other people." Reaching into his back pocket, he pulled out a tan wallet. Turning his back to the party, Hans slid a tiny ziplock bag out from the back pouch. Inside the bag were ten small, yellow pills. He gently pried open Anna's fingers and placed the bag against her palm.

"What...what's this?" Now quite dizzy from the pain, Anna couldn't rightly tell if her old headache pain was **ever** worse than this.

"Anna...I've only talked to you a few times, but you impress the **hell** out of me. You're...a good person. And...you didn't tell me to go take a hike when I told you Merida thinks I'm shit." Hans pressed the bag against his new friend's clammy palm, a gentle, assuring smile on his face. "I've got a fucked up disc in my back. Let me help you a little...**please?**"

A weary, water smile crept over Anna's features. _I barely know this guy...do people like this **really** exist?_ A heavy sigh, followed by a stern glare. "This stupid scar pain won't last forever. I'd sooner hack my whole hand off if it did."

"I'd rather you didn't. If we're going to partner up for any class projects, I'd like you to be at your best." Hans' smile widened perceptibly, a playful edge to it. _Please...I could really use a friend like you._

"I'm gonna pay you back. And any time you help me like this...I don't do freebies, okay?" Anna shivered, desperately dancing from left to right. _Well, at least the pee pain is blocking out the hand pain._

"Fine, deal, you're on. But, like, **half** of one of these is as strong as one of your old ones. And no drink-" Hans grinned as Anna interrupted him, her fingers closing around the little bag.

"No drinking, I know the drill, doc. My cousin's been bringing me what basically amounts to water all night long, anyway." A shaky laugh trickled out from Anna's mouth as she shyly pocketed the bag, still dancing back and forth.

"You're up." Hans inclined his head, smirking.

"Huh?" Anna was positively **vibrating**, hands dancing near her crotch in agony.

"Get in the fucking bathroom, you **goof!**" Unable to restrain a rich laugh at the gasp of surprise and awkward spin-stumble Anna did before flinging herself into the bathroom, Hans shoved his hands deep into his pockets and ambled slowly down the hall. _She's really cool. I know I can come on strong with a new friend...but Anna is one awesome person._

_Now maybe if my luck holds out a little more, I can avoid running into Merida for the rest of the night._


	50. Chapter 50

Leaning back against the kitchen refrigerator, Saffron kept her hands busy by fiddling with a broken microphone Hiccup had handed to her just before the show started. She barely glanced at the young man opposite her before answering his question. "Me? Yeah, I'm with the band. I mean, I'm totally the newbie. Backup vocals, the second act, that funny monkey you see sweeping off the stage after the A-lister completely bring the house down, you know?"

"I don't know about that. You look pretty talented." Dark, plaid shirt tucked into his belted khakis, the square-jawed young man had a high and tight hairstyle and constantly kept his shoulders rolled back in an aggressive stance.

"Well thanks, that's cool of you to say. I mean, sure, part of being a **performer** is nailing the look, and if you mean I've got **that** down, then gosh, thanks a lot!" _Red wire goes to the red transistor here. Blue wire...oh, come on Hic, really? Was this a test or something...this easy shit?_ Saffron's hands were mildly entertained with her little microphone project, while her mouth spat out what she hoped was a good answer for her interviewer. "But the music, that kind of talent it's harder to see. You can't even really see it with your eyes...it's more like you see it with your heart, if you're feelin' my flow?"

Easily resting a large hand against the refrigerator, just up and to the right of Saffron's vibrant purple locks, the young man's eyes gamely traveled up and down this young woman's appealing figure. "I think I feel your flow. So, do you and your **flow** have plans later?"

"Later? You mean if half the band isn't fall-down drunk **later**? Sometimes we go for ice cream, but I'm thinking tonight will be more of a 'I hitch a ride home with, like, maybe Elsa because she's sober one thousand percent of the time'. Or Hiccup, I think he's the most careful driver...but don't tell Elsa I said that, because she's so so so nice to me." Once again, Saffron's mind was in several places at once, and by paying her conversation companion only the minimum of attention, she failed to notice his right hand sliding down the side of the refrigerator.

_Lemme just find out if that skin is as soft as it looks...then we'll go from-the fuck?!_ Leaning back briefly, the young man was surprised to see a leather-clad woman with wild, curly hair and a cup in her hand standing next to his person of interest.

"Hi, Merida! Killer first hour, is that your drink for you? Sorry, I tried to get Rapunzel to make yours **really super strong**, but I think she was feeling extra responsible tonight so she made the all really weak." Bobbing up and down as she bounced on the balls of her feet, Saffron let out a literal **purr** when the older woman patted her on the head.

"You've still got energy...good deal, Saf. You ready to kick the tires and light the fires in an hour?" Merida's lazy drawl was punctuated by a lopsided smile, and Saffron nodded energetically in answer to her friend's question.

"Hey, lady. Do you mind? We were kinda having a conversation here." The young man took a step towards Merida. His biceps seemed to be screaming in pain as they flexed against his rolled-up shirt sleeves.

"Izzat true? Saf?" Merida eyed the square jawed young man with disdain.

Saffron stood on her tip toes, placing a hand on Merida's collar as she whispered something to her slightly drunk friend. "I think he was hitting on me? Maybe? I don't know...his big hand looked like it wanted to snatch my soul or something."

"Ah, fuckin' never mind. Dumb bitches." Turning sharply on the balls of his feet, the young man made to leave, before an insistent yank against his rolled shirt sleeve. He whipped his head around to face Merida, nostrils flaring. "Bitch if you fucked up my sleeves I swear to globbb-"

Pure tequila splattered all over the young man's face, drenching his shirt and burning his eyes. " F**-Fuck you, you dumb b-**"

"Hol' this, willya please?" Merida's face was stark neutral when she politely handed Saffron her now empty cup.

A split second later, a feral snarl tumbled from the redhead's lips and her countenance turned downright **bloodthirsty**. Whirling about with frightening speed and accuracy, Merida smashed her fist right into her blind target's nose. She felt the satisfying crunch of cartilage beneath her fingers, eyes wide and bloodshot as she towered over the crumpled form of the young man. Blood trickled out of his nose, and he moaned piteously.

Before Merida was coherent enough to form words, Kuzco arrived, still shirtless and rocking an oversized pair of x-ray glasses. In each hand he held a large chewbone. Eyeing both Merida and the guy with the busted nose, he uttered one word. "'Sup?"

Shoulders heaving as the anger she felt rolled off of her body in **waves**, Merida first gestured towards Saffron. "Sixteen." Next she jabbed a trembling finger towards mister bloody nose. "**Handsy flirting fuckwad.**"

Eyeing Saffron with a barely concealed chuckle, Kuzco nodded when the teenager gave a meek nod of her own. The host gingerly nudged one of the large bones against the young man's cheek, wrinkling his nose in disgust. "Sorry, pal. You're out. Now scram before I sick the **real** owners of these toys on your twisted ass." Turning to head back out to the front yard, Kuzco lightly patted Merida's shoulder. "Stellar punch you got there."

Merida growled at the host as well, though there was a hint of a smile to this growl. She turned to Saffron, who had vanished.

"Sorry Merida, I'm back!" Huffing and puffing up the stairs from the basement as quickly as she could, Saffron gingerly cradled the once more full cup. She handed it carefully to Merida, toeing the ground awkwardly. "It was the tequila, right? I think I got the right one."

Smiling widely, Merida was all rosy cheeks and good cheer once more. "Thanks, Saf. And hey, just call me Mer, cool?"

Merida didn't see Saffron nod enthusiastically, but she **did** feel the soft lips that pressed enthusiastically against her tequila splattered cheek. Several moments passed, before Saffron pulled away. A fond grin played at her lips. "Cool, Mer. Very cool."

Prancing away without a care in the world, Saffron followed the source of voices shouting for Merida. The guitarist herself blinked several times in confusion before dragging a hand down her suddenly tired face. Several insistent, riling-up face slaps. _Time to do the show, get your fuckin' head on straight!_ Merida eyed the full cup of tequila in her hand, before shrugging and downing the entire thing in one breath.

"Aww **yeah,** strap a rocket to my ass 'cuz **I'm fuckin' gone!**"

* * *

During the band's short intermission, Elsa found herself nodding sleepily. The stimulation of the loud music had been keeping her alert, but the long day was starting to wear her down at last. Looking to her left, the blonde woman briefly wondered where Kristoff had disappeared to, until she remembered him saying something about 'saving his poor dogs from being fed too much human food'.

_I'm thirsty...and I haven't seen Rapunzel or Anna come up here once yet. Do they even know I'm up here?_ A sleepy, grumpy little pout found its way onto her dry lips, and Elsa tried to bring a smile back to her face by running her tongue along those lips. _That's better, but now I'm thinking about **kissing** again. Oops, there's Anna...I guess they're about to start playing. _She pressed a finger to her lips, puckering them experimentally. _Where's my girlfriend run off to?_

"Well hello there, sleepyface." Elsa cracked her eyelids, surprised to see Rapunzel standing over her. Watching her press her finger against her lips like a creepy person. "Does that finger taste good?"

_Not as good as you would taste, I bet. Not like I have the guts to do **that,** though._ Struggling to sit up straight, Elsa gave a wan smile as the brunette came around the front of the sofa...apparently hauling somebody behind her. "Hi, Punzie...and you have a friend?"

Melanie gave a shy wave, sticking right by Rapunzel's side. "H...hi. I don't know if you remember me. I'm Melanie…"

The band's furious kickstart into their next hour long set seemed to boost Elsa's memory. She extended a hand in greeting, which Melanie gratefully shook. "I **do** remember you from the dance...and all the great work you did." Briefly throwing a questioning glance towards her girlfriend, Elsa was a bit surprised to see another teenager show up at the party. _Well, at least another one besides Saffron. The **entire** band is looking out for her tonight, anyway._

Rapunzel read Elsa's unspoken question, wording her response in a way that would save Melanie any potentially embarrassing explanations. "She came to me by the winds of good fortune tonight. We can drop her off at her house after the party, can't we?" _Extra pleading eyes, activate!_

"I'm actually really close to where you two live." Melanie adjusted her glasses shyly, reaching forward to hand Elsa a Coca Cola.

The blonde woman gratefully accepted the drink, shrugging amiably. "I don't see why not. It's nice to see you again, Melanie." _Her cheeks are a little bit red and puffy...I guess something happened._ "Whatever you need, we're happy to help out."

Rapunzel's smile seemed to triple in size at the kind words of her understanding and accommodating girlfriend. She briefly turned to Melanie. "I think the band's good for awhile drinkwise, especially now that things have cooled off some. Couch chill-out time?"

Melanie nodded happily, carefully taking a seat on the far side, hands resting on her lap in a prim manner. She let out a surprised squeak when Rapunzel flopped down in the middle seat, giving both women on the sides a small jolt. Noticing the relaxed postures of her two couch-mates, Melanie visibly relaxed, slouching a bit herself and settling in to enjoy the band's eager rendition of _Love Shack_.

Feeling the familiar warmth creep up in her cheeks once more, Elsa squirmed pleasantly, until she felt a head lean against her shoulder. The blonde inhaled greedily, marveling at her girlfriend's naturally heady scent. _We're in a house full of alcohol and smoke...but you still smell like...**you**._

"You know...you just keep making me fall more and more in love with you." The heat from Rapunzel's earnest whisper wafted against Elsa's ear, sending a nervous shiver through the older woman's body. A warm hand came to rest against her own. "I'm not about to start stealing kisses...but tonight, you're **really** making me want to show my love and gratitude in more **familiar** ways."

Elsa found herself licking her dry lips once more, leaning in close against the brunette's toasty body. The playful confidence in her voice belied her mind's veritable state of panic. "Well...the night's only just **beginning.** We can only wait and see where it'll take us." _Oh my god, listen to the crap you're spouting! Why don't you first try getting your heart back under 180 beats per minute so you don't stroke out first...**then** you can be all suave and flirty._

Elsa grimaced at her mind's reality check. _Flirting and actually kissing are two different things._ Still, the blonde woman licked her lips yet again, idly wondering if they were going to be chapped from so much self attention that night. She chose to distract herself by focusing once more on the band, who had very quickly managed to whip the crowd right back into a frenzy.

Sweat had begun pouring down Anna's face once more, and the vocal acrobatics she was engaging in were matched only by her energetic gyrations. The redhead bore a million watt smile, and every so often she'd flash her dazzling grin up to her relatives in the loft. Elsa swallowed thickly, a light sheen of sweat beading on her own forehead. _Didn't Punzie turn the heat **down?**_

* * *

"**A loaded gun complex, cock it and pull it!**" Merida followed Anna's final, belted out line of the night with a flashy guitar riff. Allowing the reverberations of their music to echo through the twin amps, the band members each stood up and acknowledged the cheering crowd.

Heart beating a mile a minute, every fiber of Anna's being felt as though it was on **fire**. "Hey, thanks for rocking with us tonight. We're gonna take a quick break, but when we come back, you're all in for a real treat with our **next** vocalist!" Gesturing to Saffron, who was standing off at the corner of the stage and grinning like a loon, Anna saluted the crowd warmly. "Meantime, give it up for Merida, Lars, Hiccup, and Chelsea! I'll be getting stupid with y'all on the dance floor shortly."

Quickly splitting up in order to enjoy their ten minute break, Hiccup and Lars headed outside for a bit of fresh air, as well as a few minutes of relative quiet. Merida dragged Chelsea to the basement, where the fiery guitarist intended on bringing up as much alcohol as their four arms could carry. Anna, meanwhile, paused at her microphone stand and closed her eyes, taking in the magic of the moment.

_I'm so alive...so alive...I **never** want to come down._ Opening her eyes once more, she spotted Hans in the middle of the crowd. He had his hands up and was clapping and whistling enthusiastically. Several feet behind the auburn haired young man stood Aurora. She was decidedly less enthusiastic, and slightly more **enamored**. Anna couldn't help but swallow thickly at the further unbuttoned state of her ex's plaid shirt. _Fuck, my throat is entirely too scratchy right now. It's been an hour...I should be good for a little trip to Margaritaville._

Anna had no sooner stepped off the stage, when she was quickly approached by Saffron. The purple haired teenager wore a hunted look, and she was clasping her cell phone to her chest. "Um, Anna? I...I have a **problem**."

Happiness still buzzing through the redhead's mind, she grinned lazily at her pint-sized vocalist co-star. "What' up, Saf? Is it **my** turn to deck some creep somewhere?" _Wish I could've seen that...I **know** just how hard Mer can punch._ The memory alone made Anna briefly wince.

"No, it's not…" Saffron's shoulders drooped and she let out a frustrated exhale at the noisy crowd. Leaning up close to Anna, the teenager revealed her guilty secret. "My...**mom's** on the phone. Anna...I told her I was just playing a quiet show with my friends from work." A nervous swallow followed by trembling lips. "If she knows I'm at...at **this** kind of a party. I'll be grounded **forever** and probably never see you guys again!"

Managing to stifle a chuckle at her friend's doom and gloom scenario, Anna was still mildly alarmed. She already walked with a slight stagger from the night's alcohol, as well as the little helpers Hans had gifted her. _Okay, so there's **no way** I can pass for a sober person right now. Somebody sober, sober and responsible...oh, **Elsa!**_ Staring up at the loft, Anna caught sight of her sister having a chat with Melanie. Rapunzel was nowhere in sight.

Anna made a command decision. "Follow me, quick!" Grasping Saffron's free hand for emphasis, the redhead dragged her panicked friend upstairs. They crested the top, whereupon Anna took the phone from Saffron, pressing it against her own sweat-stained shirt tightly.

"...two and four year programs, I think. Rapunzel would be the one to ask...well, her or perhaps...**Anna!**" Elsa's eyes flicked immediately from Melanie to the sweaty, pinned-eye sister she had just mentioned. Turning with a mildly concerned stare, the blonde woman reached a hand over the back of the sofa. "You were **amazing** tonight, but right now you look very warm. Why don't you sit down and I'll get you-"

"Not right now, Elsa! Sorry, but I have to ask you a giant enormous mega huge favor." The words tumbled from Anna's lips hastily as she tried to piece together a coherent explanation. After Elsa nodded in understanding, the sweaty young woman continued. "Saffron's mom called...apparently she sorta lied and didn't tell her that the party she was going to was a, you know, **adult** party."

Cocking a mildly confused eyebrow, Elsa's eyes went to the phone pressed against her sister's tummy. "And her mom wants to talk to somebody just to make sure Saffron's safe? You could do that, I don't see why I…"

Meanwhile, Saffron exchanged a timid wave with Melanie, who smiled brightly in return. The two seemed to recognize each other from high school.

Eyes suddenly downcast, Anna awkwardly scratched the back of her head. _Wow, I really got fix my shit-tastic hair before I try to be social at **all **tonight-shit, focus!_ A sudden, nervous swallow. "Yeah...I'm not sure I would really sound all that...responsible. I'm, you know...a little bit…" Pinching the air in front of her between a thumb and an index finger, Anna's self deprecating grin and flushed cheeks was like a jarring slap in the face to her sister.

"You're drunk." The words tumbled from Elsa's lips with more of a weary, disappointed inflection than she meant with them. The blonde's eyebrows knit at the submissive manner in which Anna hung her head, still clutching the phone. Standing up quickly, Elsa rounded the sofa and stood in front of her downtrodden yet buzzed sister. She quietly pried the phone from Anna's sweaty hand, holding it against her chest briefly. Her other hand gently squeezed Anna's right one, thumb tracing the faint outline of her scar. "I'm not mad...please don't think that I am."

A shy, mumbled non-sequitor from Anna. "My hand's sweaty and gross."

Yanking the younger woman against her chest, Elsa wrapped an arm around her sister's back and squeezed tightly. She managed to find a proud, reassuring voice, and a message to go with it. "You were **great** tonight. I'm **so** proud of you. Maybe...we can share a toast to ring in the new year?"

"Okay...thanks for, you know. Watching." A warm rush flooded Anna's face, and she was suddenly aware that she was getting her calm, patient older sister all wet. "I'm getting you all wet, you know."

Elsa let out a rich, throaty chuckle as she pressed her lips up next to Anna's right ear. "If it's you, I **never** mind. But go...go cool off and get some water, please. I'll handle this."

Pulling back with a shy, mumbled thanks, Anna clapped Saffron on the shoulder before heading downstairs. "Hey, sorry we didn't do any duets tonight."

Saffron shrugged, smiling warmly. "No big. I was too busy watching Mer punch people out to defend my honor...but maybe you'd come up and do one with me later?" Anna responded with a firm, resolute nod and another shoulder clap, before heading back downstairs.

_Elsa saves the day again. _Step. Step. Step. _It's nice that she helped out by helping Saffron with her parents._ Step. Step. Step. _I'm just...just **glad** to have her back in my life._ Step. Step. Step. _I can get over her not helping with mom and dad on my own._

Arriving back in the kitchen, Anna suddenly found herself exhausted and all too sober. She immediately headed downstairs. _Hope they've got Red Bull. And I hope Mer didn't inhale all the tequila._

_ I can get over it on my own._

* * *

Later that night, a patch of low-hanging clouds had rolled in through the Bay Area. What had started as a clear, promising evening holding a sky full of stars had quickly become a dark, soupy mess. To add insult to injury, a light drizzle had begun to fall, further dashing the hopes of any fireworks enthusiasts in the area. However, starry sky or no, the night continued to trudge on, ticking off the final bucketful of minutes remaining in 2015.

And like the close of the year, Anna continued to trudge on, as well. It was only after several straight minutes of feeling **and** hearing the crunch of loose gravel underfoot, that the redhead bothered to look down. _Oh, shit...when did I lose the sidewalk and find the side of a road? What...what road is this? _Dragging her eyes back to the horizon, even the low lying clouds couldn't obscure the nearby lit up skyline of her city. _Oh, good...it's just a couple of miles. Can't be more than ten...right?_

Idly wondering how her friends and family were faring at the party, Anna dug out her own phone. She leaned against the metal guardrail, shielding her phone's screen as her eyes searched for any received messages. _Nothing. Well, it is noisy as hell, and the band's still got at **least** one more hour of playtime to go._ Several errant drops of rain splashed against the screen, and the redhead smudged them half-heartedly. A small amount of guilt twisted in her stomach. _Saffron said she wanted to do a duet with me...looks like I fucked **that** up._

Finding herself with nothing better to do, Anna was at least grateful that the Red Bull she remembered having earlier kept her relatively alert. _Aside from that, I don't even **remember** what I drank...it definitely hasn't all hit yet. _Casting her eyes to the sky, the redhead grimaced as the murky clouds seemed to match her own murky outlook at the very end of that year. Several more raindrops splashed against her cheeks, almost as though they were prompting her to do...**something.**

_Oops...guess I won't be toasting the new year with Elsa and Punzie, either. Well, that's okay...I'm sure I'll see them tomorrow. And the day after. And the day after that, maybe._ Letting her head droop once more, Anna's thumbs moved automatically to compose an apology text to her cousin and sister. They slid against the screen, however the screen remained dark. In the upper right corner, the power button was flickering a dim red for a few more seconds, before it shut off altogether. _How...that's my luck, huh? That's how this year ends? _Tempted to hurl her phone into the nearby trees in anger, Anna suddenly felt bone-weary, as a fresh wave of alcohol hit her brain. _No...I...think I'll just head home. Can't go back to the party, anyway. Don't think I'll **ever** be welcome back there._

Despite the alcohol flowing through her veins, clouding both her thoughts and her vision, Anna was still able to piece together enough of her **escapade** to fully understand. And if she needed any more reminders, all she had to do was run a hand against the collar of her shirt. The collar that now featured a prominent tear. _I fucked up._

* * *

_Oh god **damn**, I do **not** remember Aurora being this strong._ Sliding her calloused hands along the fair-skinned woman's biceps, Anna gave each an appreciating squeeze as she pulled away slightly. Aurora had lost both her flannel shirt **and** her undershirt, and the dark purple bra she wore underneath presented her substantial cleavage in a very enticing manner. "I'm not...not tryin' to get you in trouble. I mean, I guess you and your boyfriend got an agg**haa-**"

Any further say Anna had on the matter was rendered meaningless when Aurora grasped the shorter woman by the back of her thighs and hauled her up until their chests were pressed flush together. Setting the redhead down roughly on her hastily cleared dresser, Aurora raked a hand through unbraided copper locks and pressed in for a searing kiss. Her own mind awash in heady euphoria, Anna finally collected her wits enough to match her ex girlfriend's ardor.

"I missed you." A quick gasp in between bruising kisses. "I **still** miss you." Aurora grasped at the collar of Anna's shirt, tugging in frustration as she briefly forgot how shirts operate. Redirecting her frustration towards lightly tugging on the redhead's bottom lip between her teeth, Aurora drank in the sound of her partner's throaty moan. "I miss the way...you made me...**feel.**" The last word tumbled out as a needy, frustrated whine.

"Haa...hey don't fuck that up, wait." Yanking her shirt up until the bunched fabric rested just below her collar, Anna took several short, stuttering breaths.

Aurora's cool hands were on her already, sliding up her freckled abdomen as a grin spread across the older woman's face. "You're so **fucking** cute." Squeezing the excess flesh around Anna's abdomen with several sensual grasps, those fair-skinned hands wasted no time in sliding north. "I always **regretted** not touching you more...when we were together."

Flushing hotly, Anna felt as though she would collapse from the combination of chemical intoxication and the utterly intoxicating warmth her ex-girlfriend was drawing from every part of her body. Raking her own fingers through luscious, dirty blonde hair, her legs wrapped securely underneath the jean-clad rear which was frustratingly out of reach. _I want to put my face down there and keep it there until she **begs** me to stop._ "I'm naa...not seeing anybody nuh...now." Images of Elsa and Rapunzel together flashed unbidden into the redhead's mind, and it was only the sudden and startling sensation of Aurora's teeth raking over a recently uncovered nipple that Anna hurtling away from sadness and spiraling down into **lust**.

"You remind me...what it's like...to **feel.**" Each hot gasp Aurora laid on Anna's left nipple drew a heady shiver from the redhead. Sliding back up to capture the younger woman's trembling lips in another sweet kiss, Aurora sighed as she felt Anna fumble a hand beneath her own bra. The sigh melted into a groan. "I should have...given you...more."

"Ah...**Auro...raaah.**" Anna fondled her partner's bare breast with a desperate, instinctual fervor. Her own mouth hung open, allowing the older woman to take the redhead's tongue into her mouth and lavish it with affection. Overwhelmed tears slipped from the corners of Anna's eyes and every nerve in her body stood in rapt attention. _Love me._ A cool hand pressed firmly, insistently, against her poochy belly before sliding beneath unzipped jeans and lime green underwear. Aurora was seeking the warm, soft skin between the redhead's legs.

"Can I...love you...**again?**" Crushing their lips together once more, Aurora sought to quell every tremor emanating from Anna's body. One hand pressed feverishly against a small, freckle dusted breast, each slip of a thumb against a taut nipple drawing a ragged groan from helpless lips. Aurora's other hand at last found the moist warmth of Anna's sensitive core, slipping a digit through little, wet hairs and over a hooded nub.

"Laa**aaah...Loooov-eyah!**" Copper hair tangled with dirty blonde hair, pressing against wet, freckled cheeks as each touch drew out a new involuntary sound from Anna. _Love me._ Her head swam, memories both past and present driving each squeeze of her legs and every blind fumble of her hands. **_Please love me._**

Rapunzel, caressing her mud-soaked body and exuding loving warmth with every touch. **_I love you._**

Elsa, and the heated kiss they shared, in a hotel bed, on the brink of sleep. **_I love you._**

A cool finger slipped inside of Anna, and she instantly contracted around it with a guttural wail. **_And I hate you._**

A moist thumb slid against her fleshy nether lips, bumping against her hard little nub. A ragged groan tumbled from Anna's mouth, and she found herself **wishing** her heart would beat right out of my chest. **_And I hate myself._**

**_ But I've hated myself for longer than I've hated you._**

"**Get the fuck away from me!**" Face flushed and cheeks tear stained, Anna slammed her chin against her collar. Her fists were balled protectively around her chest, and every single individual sensation seemed all at once **overwhelming.**

Aurora dumbly stumbled backwards, moist finger slipping from between Anna's legs and drawing an involuntary shiver from the woman. Mouth agape and eyes wide, dirty blonde hair curled and tumbled in wild tangles down Aurora's back. "I...why did…" Unable to formulate a simple sentence, she fell limply against her bed.

Suddenly, the door was flung open. Fully clothed once more and brandishing a baseball bat, Kuzco stormed in, eyes alight with fear and concern. "Ro! I heard screams, are you. Are…" His eyes flicked from his bare-chested girlfriend sitting on the bed with a vacant expression, and over to Anna, hunched over on the dresser. "What...**what. **I don't…"

Tipping forward until she half-fell off of the dresser, Anna caught herself against a pole on the bed frame. She exchanged glances with Aurora after yanking her shirt back down, unsure herself of what she meant her eyes to convey. After a moment the redhead drew her jeans up with a weary grunt and turned to the host.

"Sorry." Her back ached something fierce and she was fairly sure she didn't even have her bra on any more, but Anna squared her jaw and faced Kuzco. Her cheeks burned and winced with each word she managed to drag from her throat. "For whatever part of this was my fuck up...I'm **sorry.**"

Not waiting for a response, Anna blindly made her way out the back door, snatching a water bottle on her way out. Once outside, she paused and gave several drunken pats against her pockets. _Good. Still got my phone...and this._ Carefully drawing out her little present from Hans, the redhead carelessly tossed a pill into her mouth, quickly washing it down.

Without any fanfare, Anna set off towards the sidewalk. _I can't handle **feeling** shit right now._

* * *

_I hope Aurora comes clean...I know I wasn't exactly **innocent** there, but she **knew** she was pushing my love buttons._ Hunching her shoulders as a pleasantly cool gust of wind joined the light drizzle overhead, Anna grimaced at the uncomfortable friction from her jeans against sensitive, slightly sticky skin. _Another reason to hate being me._

A sudden panic swept over the redhead as she fumbled a hand into her back pockets. _Shitfuck, did I lose my keys?_ Anna sighed in relief when she felt the familiar shape of her _Supergirls_ keychain. However, there was another, **also** familiar shape, in her left rear pocket. Drawing the object out, Anna blinked several times in surprised recognition.

_My fedora keychain? I could've sworn I left this at home...it's for the shop's keys now. Oh...**oh.** _One little bright spot from the night remained, and the cute copy of her original keychain was a clear reminder. _This...Hans gave this to me. He...he saw me make my not so grand exit._

* * *

_Shit...why is this stupid grass wet?_ Shoulders drooping in helpless frustration, Anna wrinkled her nose at the uncomfortable squelching sound coming from her toes. Hopping quickly off of the grassy strip running alongside Kuzco's house, the redhead grimaced as the toes of her sneakers slapped comically against the sidewalk. _Is that...oh yeah, I think I actually **can** see my toes. God damnit, Aurora was right after all._ Removing a fraction of the dampness with a shake of each foot, each step Anna took brought with it a higher level of intoxication as her body worked to process the last hour's drinks.

"Anna...**wait**, Anna!" A voice echoed dully from behind, and Anna cringed as she cautiously turned around. _Oh god, please don't let...oh. It's Hans._ Coming up to the disheveled redhead at a light jog, the young man sucked in several deep breaths. His cheeks were rather rosy.

"Hey, dude...you look like you've been running...holy **shit** your **eye!**" Anna's jaw dropped as she got a good look at her new friend's face. An angry, purple welt encircled Hans' right eye in a comically balanced manner. Anna lifted a hand slightly to inspect it, before letting said hand drop to her side with a grunt of frustration. _He's already fucked up, and it looks like it hurts like hell. No need to mess with it._ "You, uh...that's a good look for you?"

A deep chuckle from the auburn haired young man, who stood up straight and scratched the back of his head. "Kuzco must have thought so...he **did** give it to me."

Head dipping while her shoulders hunched, Anna gave thick, guilty swallow. "That, um...you didn't get that because of **me**, did you?" _You've gotta be fucking kidding me. Just...get the hell out of here before you screw up somebody else's night._ The redhead glumly turned back around, wet sneakers plodding down the sidewalk.

Hans gamely followed, only half a step behind. "Hey, I was **there**, remember? Beer pong?" Anna's curious sidelong glance told her new friend that she clearly didn't remember. "We were playing, you know...against those guys from San Diego State. Tulio and Miguel, I think were their names. Anyway, Aurora stumbled downstairs and...she was just **hanging** all over you."

"Shit, I know I wouldn't get **that** drunk playing beer pong. Did we...win?" A nod from the young man cheered Anna's spirits at least a little.

"We killed 'em. So, Aurora was getting all sad and shit, so you agreed to go do some shots with her. You told me you'd be right back after you put her to bed...and I kinda got the feeling you were being **literal**." Resting a hand gently on Anna's left shoulder, Hans' smile was small and understanding.

Patting the top of his hand lightly, Anna nodded in vague recollection. "Yeah, okay, I sort of remember. Maybe she was just **faking** being drunker than she was…'cuz we did, like, **a lot** of shots and all of a sudden, sad time was over and it was **sexy** time." A halfhearted shrug, followed by a grimace as a considerable chunk of her loose-soled left sneaker ripped off. "Maybe she...really **wasn't** happy with him. But I didn't...I didn't mean for that to…"

"I know you didn't, dude. And I wasn't calling **her** any names, but Kuzco didn't like the **implication.**" Rubbing his jaw thoughtfully, Hans let out a grateful exhale. "He did get my eye, but I hope that dude's got some good dental insurance."

Anna barked out a wry chuckle, offering a fond grin for her new friend's actions. "Okay, I'm not saying I **like** the idea of you throwing, and **getting**, punches on my behalf...but it's still a nice thought. Thanks." The two twenty-somethings continued their slow plod down the sidewalk, every so often passing another house on the right jam-packed with vehicles in the driveway. All the lights were on, and most residences also featured music blaring from open windows. _And I don't get to see Saffron's set._

"So, uh...you just out for a **little **walk?" Eyes drawn to the cloudy sky, Hans briefly kicked himself for leaving his umbrella back at the house.

Anna bopped the young man on the shoulder, grateful for the pain relief he'd gifted her with. "Think I'm just gonna walk home, dude. I've got some water with me, and I don't think I'm really welcome back there." A guilty shrug, followed by a comment added as an afterthought. "I guess maybe you aren't **either.** Sorry, that was my fuckup."

"I can only **hope** classes with you this semester are half as fun as tonight was." Offering a tentative pat on the redhead's hunched back, Hans' eyes softened. "Try not to let it get to you, dude. I've got some shit back at the house I've gotta sneak in and grab, but you need anything? Want me to call a cab?"

"Nah, I'm broke as shit...but thanks for the thought." Seconds after Anna finished speaking, she noticed her auburn haired friend was holding out a folded twenty dollar bill alongside his car keys. She shook her head, sighing appreciatively. "Thanks, but...I really **need** this walk. Props on the sweet keychain though...thought I was the only nerd around here with a Fall Out Boy fan club keychain."

A boisterous laugh tumbled from Hans' grinning mouth as he rattled his little fedora keychain proudly. "Card carrying member since 2008. Hey...shoot me a message when you get home? Just so, you know, I know you didn't get kidnapped or something." His eyebrows quirked at an idea he just had, and after quickly detaching the silver keyring holding his keys, he pressed the hat-shaped keychain into Anna's left hand. "So you don't forget...let me know you got home safe, alright?"

Anna's first genuine smile of the last hour broke out across her face, and she pocketed the little keychain. "Against **all** of my expectations...you're pretty cool." Staggering a bit at her slowly increasing level of intoxication, she playfully batted him away. A sudden, sad thought sobered the redhead right up. "Hey, um...if you can sneak back into the house. Would you...give a message to somebody for me?" A short, relaxed nod in response. _Don't want them worrying...and I **hope** Elsa isn't disappointed with me._ "There's a blonde woman upstairs, probably, on the sofa. She's my sister…"

* * *

"Anna was **kicked out**?!" Cheeks paling considerably, Elsa leaned forward on the sofa. _I've never seen this guy before in my life...he's a friend of Anna's?_ The tension in her body was too great to control, and Elsa quickly stood up, coming face to face with Hans. "Orange-red hair, freckles...a white streak of hair **here**…"

Hans nodded at the brief description, holding out his hands in a calming manner. "I met her at class registration at the Institute. We've spoken a handful of times since then…"

Willing her hands to stop trembling, Elsa stammered out an interruption. "What...**how?** What happened? Do you know where she went?" Blue eyes flicking to the top of the stairs in fear, the blonde woman breathed a small sigh of relief when Rapunzel crested the top of the stairs. Melanie was right behind her, and they each held a few playing cards in their hands.

Wasting no time, Rapunzel marched directly to her girlfriend, eyes wide and eyebrows angry. "Did you **hear? **Aurora got Anna kicked out of the party! I am gonna **strangle** her scrawny little neck!"

"I heard." Ignoring the voice in her head preaching caution, Elsa leaned heavily against her brunette cousin. "This is her friend…" Ending the sentence in a question, Elsa suddenly realized she didn't know the young man's name.

"Hans." Nearly taking a step back when Rapunzel suddenly whirled and focused all of her attention on him, Hans swallowed sheepishly while he explained all that he knew. "We were downstairs, playing beer pong. Aurora was just hanging all over Anna, who really didn't want anything to do with her. Finally, Anna told me she was gonna go do some shots with her in order to, you know, shut her up."

Nodding after each sentence, Rapunzel arched a thick eyebrow. "Nice shiner you got there...looks recent."

Self deprecating smirk glowing at a thousand watts, Hans nodded in agreement. "A present from our host after I told him it was, you know, mostly his girlfriend's fault. I actually shouldn't be here right now...if he sees me, he's probably gonna call the cops."

Rapunzel grinned knowingly, just about to toss out another sassy quip, but Elsa interjected first. "Thank you...**thank you** for telling us. Before you go...do you know where Anna is? Or what direction she went?" The blonde's eyes flicked anxiously to the clock on the wall, while she absentmindedly noticed Kristoff bolt out of his room and haul ass downstairs. _It's 11:30...Anna, be careful out there. Watch out for...you know. People in cars._

"She was headed down the sidewalk towards the entrance to the development, I think. Sorry it took me so long to get back...I walked with her for maybe twenty minutes before she told me to come back here." Shrugging helplessly, he gave the worried group a tentative wave, before excusing himself.

Fear gripped Elsa's heart, and she spoke without thinking. "We have to...I have to go find her. Right now. Who knows **where** she is."

Nodding brusquely, Rapunzel squeezed both of her girlfriend's shoulders supportively. "It's maybe ten miles to get back home, so assuming Anna takes the same road we took to get here, she shouldn't be hard to find." Turning to Melanie, who was nervously chewing on a pretzel, Rapunzel placed a hand on her shoulder. "Would you mind coming with us? We aren't going far, but...we've got a lost cousin. A lost sister."

Melanie quickly set down her plate of snacks, hands balling into fists. "Right behind you, boss."

Just then, the music in the living room cut off and a drunk, angry voice crackled over the speakers. Merida had snatched the microphone from Saffron, and as Kristoff looked on from just off-stage, the hot-tempered guitarist issued a declaration. "You **fuckin'** kicked Anna out of the party?! Kuzco, get your shitty fucking ass out here **right now** and explain yourself!"

Coughing awkwardly, Kristoff glanced around at the crowd who had gone dead silent. He exchanged sheepish grimaces with Saffron, who was tentatively rubbing Merida's shoulders in an attempt to get her friend to calm down, even a little bit. She did, however, share pointed looks with Lars, Chelsea, and Hiccup, and their thoughts all mirrored one anothers'. _Where did Anna go?_

"We're going...right **n-**" Elsa was so wrapped up in her single-minded drive to find her sister, that she glanced down in mild confusion when she felt Rapunzel nudging her shoulder with something hard.

Pressing her panic stricken girlfriend's cell phone against her hair purposefully, Rapunzel's soft eyes met Elsa's harried ones. "Nerdface, you've got a phone call. It's Mulan."

"Th...thanks." Clasping the phone between shaking hands, Elsa clapped it to her ear. "H...hello? Mulan? Sorry, I can't talk right now...there's an emergency, and…"

A heavy exhale came from the other end of the line. Mulan's voice was tremulous, but warm, and with a few simple words she was able to **instantly** assuage her friend's fears. "Elsa...I've got her. I've...Anna. She's with me. She's...**okay.**"


	51. Chapter 51

_So this is how the year ends. Not with a bang, but with a shitty, self-loathing whimper._ Grunting, Anna felt her knees creak painfully as she squatted behind a bush off the side of the road. Her water bottle laid empty and abandoned about a mile back, and the results of that, as well as her night of raucous drinking, were now exiting her body under decidedly sub-optimal conditions. _I swear, all I need right now is for a snake to fucking crawl right up my ass. At this point, it wouldn't even surprise me._

Anna stood up shakily, staggering a bit as her drunk buzz was made decidedly more unpleasant by the last hour of walking. _An hour? Two? Three? It's probably already the new year...who knows how long I've been walking._ Her cold, damp hands struggled to button her jeans, before she stumbled back through the underbrush towards the road. First a glance to the left, and then to the right. Her mind swam, sneering derisively as she had already seemed to have forgotten which direction she'd been walking in.

_Oh, fucking duh. Towards the city lights, you moron._ Turning in the direction of home, Anna cursed as a fresh lining of gravel quickly made its way into her recently emptied sneakers. Each step brought a score of tiny jabs from the small pebbles pressing against her damp socks. Finding it more prudent to merely drag her feet through the gravel-laden road shoulder, Anna sorely wished she had brought her ipod. _No band, no instruments...only one thing left to do._

"Where is the moment when needed the most. You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost."

Smiling bitterly, Anna made a show of kicking up a messy pile of gravel. Each word that slipped from her dry, exhausted throat seemed to lift her spirits ever so slightly. Cars and trucks blew by every so often, spraying a light mist that had gathered on the road from the evening shower.

"They tell me your blue skies fade to grey."

_I'm tired. I don't...I don't know how much longer I can keep lying to Elsa. Telling her...that everything's alright. That...that **I'm** alright._ Cold hands balled into fists as Anna shoved them deeper into her jeans pockets, sniffling and shaking her head sharply. Wet bangs stubbornly clung to her forehead, and her long copper locks seemed to be fighting over whether they wanted to hang limp and damp or frizz out in every direction. _Fuckin' hair...maybe I'll just hack it all off. Start the year with less shit on my mind, literally if not metaphorically._

"You need a blue sky holiday."

The lyrics trickled from Anna's lips like the drops of rain sliding down her face. So much had gone right in the last few months of the year...and yet she felt so desperately unfulfilled. _Maybe it's time I started letting go of this dumb crush I have on Punzie...it's only innocent until I do something stupid like take it too far. And Elsa...I can't even **tell** how much I love her, because it keeps mixing up with the anger. It all mixes up in my guts...and makes me want to throw up._ Coughing bitterly, the redhead blanched when she felt a bit of bile rise to the back of her throat. A harsh, disgusting swallow followed. _Well, okay, maybe **that** was those last five shots I did back to back with Aurora._

"You sing a sad song just to turn it around."

_I **would** sing a sad ass, shitty pop song from two thousand and nobody cares about these stupid fucking feelings._ More drops of rain slid down Anna's cheeks, and the few that reached the corners of her mouth tasted faintly of salt. She paid them little heed, just as she paid little heed to the light behind her as it gradually brightened on approach. _Every day is a bad day if I can't be honest. I just...I just want to be **home.**_

The crackle of gravel beneath her own shoes masked the sound made by the individual quietly approaching her from behind. Anna had begun putting a bit more effort into her Daniel Powter song, and thus it wasn't until the fourth insistent call of her name that she turned around in surprise.

"Anna...I thought that was you!" Sporting a black umbrella emblazoned with yellow and white flowers, Mulan stood in front of her car, illuminated by its headlights as the vehicle continued to run. She took a few tentative steps closer. "What is...what are you **doing** out here?"

"What are **you** doing out here?" Anna was so focused on not slurring her words in front of her friend that the sudden scratchiness of her voice made her cringe. _And yeah, worry about how you **sound** when you probably **look** like a flaming pile of dogshit._ Coughing sharply, the redhead swiped a hand over her messy bangs and tried to pose her question more intelligently. "I mean, uh...are you lost? I thought you were going to the party...and it's definitely not, you know. Way out here." An embarrassing hiccup punctuated the last word, and Anna seemed to hunch even lower.

"Yes, I have not been able to find the house. I...there was some error with the Google Maps. I was thinking about just gving up and going home...when I saw you." Holding out a small, delicate hand, Mulan smiled warmly. "May I offer you a ride? Perhaps...ring in the new year with a friend?"

Sniffling pitifully, Anna rubbed a wet fist across her nose and glanced through the windshield of her friend's car. _Bottles, some presents...did she **cook** for this party? That's so...so **thoughtful.**_ "Don't you...I mean, I'm all **wet. **And not very good company right now." Lacking the awareness to even control her slurring any more, Anna settled for digging her feet against the wet gravel to keep her somewhat alert. "Don't you even...want to know why I'm all the way out in bumfuck nowheresville?"

All at once, the rain ceased falling on Anna's head. She looked around, and noticed Mulan right by her side, umbrella over the both of them and arms linked. "You do not have to tell me anything if you do not want to. But...I have a warm car. Lots of food...perhaps a little toast?" The self deprecating chuckle that slid from the redhead's lips prompted Mulan to amend her earlier statement. "It is sparkling cider. I...I would **like** to see twenty sixteen with a friend. You look like...you could **use** a friend."

One final wet sniffle tumbled out, before Anna nodded halfheartedly and allowed Mulan to lead her back to the still-running vehicle. Posing one last question before she collapsed in the shotgun seat, Anna suddenly felt **very** out of shape. "Feels like...been walking for hours. 'Snot...**it's not** midnight yet?"

Mulan's laugh, akin to the happily fluttering wings of a butterfly, stirred something deep within Anna's heart. Something she'd been trying to compensate for and bury all evening long with alcohol.

The warmth of the quiet company of a friend. A **strong** urge to cry crashed against Anna's mind, which she stubbornly fought back. _Just...just let me relax. Relax with my friend. I'm...I'm tired of messing up peoples' plans. Friends' plans._

Teal eyes lazily followed Mulan as she made her way around the front of the vehicle. The heater was already cranked to full blast, and Anna shamelessly wiggled her stocking feet free of any remaining pebbles. _I'm with a good friend now...it's more than I deserve, but exactly what I want._

* * *

Merida gave a haughty chuckle, grinning smugly in victory as she hastily tossed several bundled cords into a large, plastic container. Chelsea had already broken down her drum kit, and Lars was quickly hustling their gear out to the van. The majority of the crowd had already dispersed, seeking other last minute celebrations since the band had pulled the plug early.

Kuzco was leaning against the wall by the entrance to the kitchen, watching the last few drunk stragglers stagger out of his house. His glower intensified when he spotted Merida grinning smugly in his direction, but after seeing how she brutalized that one guy earlier, the mayor's son decided it was in his best interests to keep his mouth shut. Anyway, he'd already been given a swollen jaw and a cracked tooth for his trouble. _I mean...shit. Ro didn't have **anything** to say. Maybe...maybe it really **was** more her fault. I don't know...and I'm not fuckin' thinking about it any more tonight._

Heading out to the living room while carrying a broom and a dustpan, Kristoff paused to give his shorter roommate an easy shoulder nudge. "Hey, man. Sorry...sorry shit went south. But you gotta understand. Those folks over there…" he gestured first over to the stage, then up in the loft, before continuing, "...and up there, they **really** care about Anna."

"You saying she **didn't** screw around with my girlfriend?" There was venom in Kuzco's voice, but his defeated eyes and slumped shoulders didn't show it.

Kristoff held his hands up in a friendly manner. "Not even. She's got some of the blame, no doubt. But I know her...the kind of person she is. She wouldn't just **do** something like that because she wanted to." Clapping his dour roommate lightly on the back, Kristoff headed over to help Lars carry the band's gear out to Hiccup's van.

Hiccup himself brushed by Kristoff on his way upstairs, sharing a nod with the broad-shouldered blond man. Studiously avoiding any eye contact with his swollen-jawed roommate, the brown-haired keyboardist jogged up the steps to find Elsa, Rapunzel, and Melanie still relaxing on the couch. He offered a small wave and a quiet greeting. "Hey, girls. This, uh...really didn't plan for tonight to go down the way it did."

Smiling thinly, Rapunzel reached out to give Hiccup a high five. "It happened, so we'll make the best of it. You guys heading home?"

Quickly shaking his head, Hiccup's unruly hair was even more disheveled than normal. "We've got twenty minutes...we're gonna run down to Foxy's and try to catch the ball dropping there. Maybe jam for an hour. You guys...you gonna hook up with Anna and Mulan?"

Smile melting into something clearly more sad, Rapunzel also shook her head, while reaching over to place a reassuring hand against the back of Elsa's neck. "I...don't think so. Anna needs some **alone time**, maybe to talk...and there's really nobody more qualified to talk to than Mulan." Sensing a shiver from her girlfriend, Rapunzel trailed her fingers into Elsa's hair and kneaded the blonde woman's scalp tenderly. "We're gonna drop Melanie off, and then just go home, I think. Oh, hey...do me a favor and keep an eye on Saffron? I know Merida will make sure she gets home tomorrow, but we don't wanna get her in any trouble with her parents." The brunette's eyes had traveled back down to the stage, where Saffron was helping Merida out to the van.

Hiccup also watched the two women leave the house together, and he chuckled wryly. "Something tells me Saffron's gonna be keeping an eye on all of **us** tonight. If Merida's too hungover to get her home tomorrow, I'll make sure it happens."

Letting out a slightly frustrated mumble at her sore back, Elsa leaned forward and offered Hiccup a tired smile. "Tell everyone we appreciate their hard work tonight...and yours, **especially.** I'll settle up with the host and make sure you all get paid tomorrow. Please have a happy new year."

Hiccup replied with a nod and a grin, clasping each young woman's hand. Melanie appeared to be half asleep, but she still offered hers, which he took. "You all do the same. And...if you talk to Anna again tonight, **please** let her know none of this was her fault. Give her **and** Mulan our best."

"Yo, Hic, we're gettin' the hell over to Foxy's. Move it!" Merida had turned from her position at the front door to yell up to her friend. She shot a grin at Elsa and Rapunzel, offering them horns. "Damn fine work tonight, ladies. See y'all in the new year!" With that, Merida turned around and, leaning heavily on Saffron, headed out to the van.

"You're really **light** tonight, Mer. Did you actually **eat** anything?" Saffron sighed as she felt her friend's body shake with a chuckle.

"Oh I feasted on the soul of rock and roll tonight, Saf...I'm **good!**" Pumping an exuberant fist, Merida vowed to keep the party going all night long. Saffron cheered her on, while silently vowing to get some actual food in her stomach. Even if it was only barbecue wings at Foxy's.

Elsa allowed herself a moment to lay back against the sofa, the tension in her body from not knowing where her little sister was slowly melting away. Rapunzel's warm hand kneading purposefully at the base of her neck helped matters **greatly.** Hearing nothing from her two couch companions aside from their quiet, even breaths, the blonde woman felt the familiar stir of desire bubble up from her tummy. _Your skin feels so nice against mine, Punzie. I...I couldn't **do**...god damnit, I'm done worrying. Anna is as safe as she can be...she's with Mulan. I guess they're...if there's anybody who could help Anna with what's troubling her. It would be my **good friend.**_

A quiet giggle from her left drew Elsa's eyes open. She saw Rapunzel daintily poking at Melanie's cheek with one hand, while still attending to her own neck with the other. "Looks like the kid's fading fast." The sleepy teenager shook her head, pigtails flopping half-heartedly, as a sleepy mumble spilled from her lips.

Already regretting her decision to stand up, Elsa knew they'd overstayed their welcome. She leaned forward, already missing the contact from her girlfriend. "I think we'd better go then. We can have our own little new years celebration in the car while we take Melanie home."

"Mmm...I'm definitely ready to be home. Nice and warm, in our bed." Rapunzel took a moment to lean against Elsa's side, drawing her into a warm hug. Pursed lips pressed **enticingly **close to the blonde's left ear, and a hushed whisper slipped out. "Thank you for coming tonight. Thank you for...being so **strong.**"

Elsa chuckled quietly, cursing the tremor in her voice brought on by the warm breath against her sensitive earlobe. "I sat upstairs almost the entire time...I'm really not much of a partier."

"But you came. You came...and that made me **so** happy." Pressing her hand against the small of her girlfriend's back, Rapunzel's voice took a vulnerable edge. "It made Anna happy, too. We'll see her tomorrow...we'll **all** get together in the new year." _I'm kinda pissed that Jeffy and Kida didn't come...but maybe they could tell it wasn't going to be much of a **socializing** party. Got tipped off by the Goddess, no doubt. Oh well...plenty of time for Elsa to meet them next year._

Lacking the strength to even try to ward off the rosy glow on her cheeks, Elsa settled for a shy giggle before wrapping an arm around her cousin's pudgy midsection. "Okay, okay...let's stand up together, now."

After rising together, they gently woke up Melanie, who followed them dutifully while still half asleep. On their way out, Elsa handed Kuzco one hundred dollars as compensation for the shortened show. Neither Elsa nor Rapunzel had the energy for parting words with Kristoff, and they were quite grateful when he merely saw them off at the front door.

"See you two in the new year...let's finish our building strong." Dopey grin on his face, he gave both Elsa and Rapunzel hugs, which they tiredly returned. Looking on from the doorstep of his trashed house, Kristoff's eyes followed his friend's car as it backed out of the adjacent parking lot and headed down the road, eventually disappearing from view.

* * *

"**_I know I say this every year, but this crew in Times Square always puts together such an amazing show. It's really something special to see._**" With scant few minutes remaining in 2015, Ryan Seacrest's voice crackled through radio speakers to jubilant listeners all over the world. Everybody from families in restaurants, college students in dormitories, drunk carousers at their favorite bars, retired senior citizens listening from the comfort of their plush recliners at home...and even two young women, seated in a closed McDonalds parking lot with sparkling cider flutes at the ready.

"Mister Seacrest, I know I give you a whole barrel of shit for the abomination known as American Idol." Holding her flute aloft, Anna was very careful not to nudge the rear view mirror as she made her grand proclamation. "But you are a damn fine public speaker and your new years eve shindigs are always fucking spectacular!" By the end of her little announcement, a few hiccups had wormed their way in between the redhead's words. A stream of helpless giggles tumbled from her lips, and she gave Mulan's shoulder an affectionate squeeze as the two celebrants huddled together in the back seat.

Popping a chocolate covered cherry into her mouth, Mulan's cheeks flushed pleasantly and her own smile widened at how quickly her friend seemed to recover. "I must admit, I prefer _The Voice_ myself. Christina Aguilera has a beautiful voice...and, you know. Those hips of hers." _They do not remind me of Elsa. No, nope, not even a little bit._

Anna's giggles had just tapered off, when her friend's comparatively outlandish statement drew a boisterous laugh from the redhead. Her body shook with such vigor that Mulan quickly put her free hand around her friend's shaking glass. "You...you...you got that right! Oh **man,** and that blonde hair just **kills** me, you know? **Hey,** we could **totally** share our 'hot or not' lists, you know?" Mind abuzz with waves of euphoria, Anna **wondered** how she even ended up in this car with a friend who she'd rarely talked to one on one before.

Before Anna could ponder that thought further, Mulan's cheery voice broke through her haze. "They are counting down...ten!"

"Nine!" The light showers from earlier had since picked up into a steady rain. Pattering evenly on the roof of the car, it seemed almost like a lullaby, singing Anna and Mulan into the new year together.

Blinking quickly, Anna's mind latched onto the moment and she joined her friend. "Eight! Seven! Six! Five! Four! Three! Two! One!"

"**Happy New Year!**" Both young womens' voices rang out together, with Anna struggling to stay lucid and be in the moment. She squeezed Mulan's shoulder warmly, the fabric of the older woman's blazer bunching between her fingers. Intense, hazel eyes met her teal ones, and Anna slapped on what she **hoped** was a lopsided grin.

"Should old acquaintance be forgot…" The chants of thousands of New Yorkers blared over the radio speakers, and Anna keenly noticed Mulan was chanting with them. The small, Asian woman held her flute of sparkling cider daintily between two fingers and a thumb, tilting it towards the redhead.

"...and never brought to mind?" Anna's voice, suddenly drenched in weary emotion, battled with her mind as images of Elsa and Rapunzel cascaded through her own mind. _Be here, be here right now, with my **friend.**_ Gently, ever so carefully, the redhead clinked her flute against that of her friend. Small, intimate, shared smiles.

"I believe...this is the tradition." Leaning forward while tilting her head up ever so slightly, Mulan's lips pressed together in a hesitant offer. _If, if it is acceptable to you._

_Safe. Safe, happy, warm. _All these feelings and more washed through Anna's hazy mind as her eyes took in the tentative, restrained offer of a friend. Of **her** friend. _What happened tonight? Does it matter right now...I don't think it does._ A melodic hum ghosted between the redhead's lips as she leaned forward and pressed them chastely against Mulan's. _Soft. Warm. Safe._

The rain continued falling on the roof of the car as two souls silently rejoiced in having found the company of each other for that short period of time. Several languid seconds later, as the two young women pulled away from each other, both wore shy smiles and rosy cheeks. Silent messages passed between soft, kind eyes, until one mouth quietly broke the silence of the new year.

"You kiss **very** well." Anna's whisper, while embarrassed, was also earnest, and she gave Mulan's shoulder another warm squeeze before her own insecurity forced her gaze down to her drink.

"**Thank you.**" Mulan reclined gently against the heated rear seats, pausing for several seconds more before she took a nice, long sip of her cider. _I wonder if that's what it would have been like...no. No point in wondering. That was a nice experience, and one all its own._ Reaching over to the rear console in order to lessen the radio's volume, the raven haired woman quietly addressed her friend once more. "I would like to ask if you want to talk about what happened tonight...but first. Would you like to wish Elsa and Rapunzel a happy new year?"

A chill washed over Anna, and she ducked her head in shame. Leaning closer to Mulan, the redhead's voice took on a palpable tremor. "Do I...**yes**, I want to. I'm just...scared."

Slowly drawing her phone from her slacks pocket, Mulan's voice was warm and encouraging. "I can put them on speaker. We can talk to them together...I will **help** you." A slow, stiff, yet grateful nod from Anna, and the psychologist quickly hit the speed dial button for her good friend, Elsa.

The phone rang three times, each ring sending a shiver through Anna's body. She unconsciously pressed closer to Mulan, who wordlessly grasped the redhead's free and shaking hand, with her own.

The fourth ring was interrupted by a pick-up on the other end of the line. A hushed, timid, **wilting** voice answered.

"H...hello? Mulan?"

* * *

"Well...happy new year, I guess." Melanie grasped the silver chain of the porch swing at her house with her right hand, while pumping her left fist half-heartedly. Her shy eyes gradually crept up to meet Rapunzel's warm stare, and she chuckled as her new friend patted her knees amiably. "Thanks, you know...for **everything.** Thanks for looking out for me, for putting up with me tonight...I don't know what I would've done if you hadn't been there."

Rapunzel shrugged, offering the bespectacled teenager a knowing wink. "You would have figured something out...know how I know that?" An amused headshake in response. "I know that because I know you're a smart, creative young woman. Now...you **sure** you don't want me to let your parents know what happened?"

"No...I got through it, with **help**, and...just no." Removing her glasses, Melanie took a few moments to fold them, a thoughtful smile on her face. "I think I...I'm gonna work on **me** some more. I was talking to your cousin, Elsa, and she told me you might know some stuff about special workshops at SFAI...the place you graduated from?"

"Oh sure, I know **lots** about that place." Rapunzel lifted her feet off of the ground, sandals dangling loosely from her purple-nailed toes. "And anything I don't know, I can **find out."**

Melanie's cheeks lit up with enthusiasm, and the entire swinging bench rattled from the teenager's little hop. "Th...thanks, Rapunzel! I...do you think maybe I could get your phone number? Just to, you know, find out when you **do** get information. I **promise** I won't bug you or anything." She drew out her phone, now cursing the awkward blush on her cheeks.

_Oh, **Mel**. _Squirming against the back of the porch swing, Rapunzel politely held out her hand. After receiving Melanie's phone, the brunette opened a post-it note application and began typing. "I'm giving you my phone number, as well as the address of my cousin's record shop. That's **Anna**. And...here's my home address." Ensuring the document was saved, Rapunzel returned the red and white cased phone to its owner, including a warm hand-squeeze. Melanie's eyes seemed to convey an unsure question. "We're **friends.** That means, if you're ever bored. If you're ever freaking out, need some help with a school project, have some **amazing** news that you've just gotta share with one more person...or if you're just lonely. Call me, stop by, you can come over and meet my dorky cats...whatever. It's **important** that you know just how smart **and** cool I think you are."

With each sentence, Melanie's face had contorted further into a happy, blubbering mess. At length, she managed to force out a question. "C...can I **hug** you?"

Rapunzel opened her arms, grinning widely, and Melanie fell into the brunette's embrace. With each sniffle or hiccup the teenager gave, her new friend combed a hand comfortingly through her light brown hair. "Mel, you can **always** hug me. You're awesome, **very** awesome, and don't you ever forget that."

Several quiet minutes later, Melanie had composed herself, and bid the freelance artist a good night and a happy new year. Rapunzel waited until the teenager was safe inside her house, before heading back down the steps towards Elsa's car. _I don't know why I thought all of her problems would just vanish with one awesome school dance. I guess that's high school, though...every day a new challenge, and true friends are the **most** important thing._ Her own hazel eyes drifted towards the blonde woman seated in the car, phone pressed to her ear. _And sometimes...sometimes those true **friends** become something **else.**_

Opening the passenger door quietly, Rapunzel lowered herself onto the seat, and looked over at her girlfriend as she drew the door shut. Both of Elsa's hands clasped the phone as though it was a precious artifact, and she seemed to latch onto every word she heard like they were treasures. Rapunzel's heart throbbed sympathetically for the blonde woman, and she reached over to press a comforting hand against her girlfriend's shoulder.

"I think we...**oh**, oh Rapunzel is back." Drawing the phone away from her ear briefly, Elsa's gratefulness at seeing her girlfriend seemed to radiate from her relieved smile. "Dear, would you like to wish Mulan and Anna a happy new year on speakerphone?"

The cute pet name her girlfriend had just used didn't sneak past Rapunzel unnoticed, and her cheeks flushed sweetly as she mumbled an affirmative. Elsa's sudden cringe told the brunette she'd just caught her verbal slip, and the blonde woman let her eyes fall shut in resigned embarrassment as her thumb mashed the _speaker_ button. "Happy new year, you guys!" Rapunzel's voice was warm and earnest, and she did her best to convey both her love and her gratefulness. "I'm...I'm **glad** the spirits saw fit to help you find each other tonight."

Mulan's light, lilting laugh echoed from the speaker. "Yes, as I told Elsa, we found a McDonalds parking lot and had a nice time comparing Ryan Seacrest to Dick Clark. We also both agreed that Christina Aguilera is our favorite judge on _The Voice_."

That last comment drew an unintentional giggle from Anna, and Rapunzel could tell by the way Elsa reached over and grasped her pudgy bicep, that her girlfriend's little sister had scarcely said a word for the entire conversation thus far. The blonde woman's lips quivered, eyes glassy with unshed tears, and it was only Rapunzel placing a calming hand against a pale cheek that settled Elsa's nerves. Drawing a sharp, shuddering breath, she relaxed into the brunette's loving touch.

"Well, mine is Blake Shelton, but I can't fault you on your taste." Rapunzel chuckled lightly as she continued to stroke Elsa's cheek with her thumb. "We just dropped off my special guest...she might come by to the shop to hang out sometime. Maybe think of her as my little protege."

"That's...that's cool." Anna's voice was tired and scratchy, but she sounded warm. Safe. Rapunzel guessed Elsa thought so too, by the way in which the older woman was smiling unabashedly and drawing a finger against the corner of her left eye.

"So then...everybody knows a new years kiss is tradition. Did you guys indulge?" The impish smile on Rapunzel's cheeks was pensive, and the brunette braced herself for a scolding.

It came. "**Rapunzel!**" Elsa's whisper-shout was accompanied by a furious blush, and she slapped her girlfriend's bicep with both hands in embarrassed mortification. A squeal of surprise, as well as amusement, tumbled from Rapunzel's lips as she smiled apologetically at the older woman.

The minor ruckus must have been audible over the phone, because Anna's telltale snicker came through loud and clear...as did her vague declaration. "We'll **never** tell."

Despite her minor worry that she may have made Elsa **too** uncomfortable, Rapunzel could **hear** the grin in Anna's voice, and she sent up a little prayer of thanks. _Thanks for bringing Mulan to us, great Goddess. She's pretty...wonderful._ Taking pity on her flustered girlfriend, Rapunzel decided to finish up her little conversation contribution. "Okay, okay...well, the rest of the band sends their love and happy new years wishes. They'll probably be making their walk, or drive of shame, a few hours from now. You two be careful tonight and I'm sure we'll see **both** of you **soon.** I'm gonna hop off now and hand you back to Elsa." Wriggling happily in her seat, Rapunzel glanced back over at her girlfriend and was relieved to see Elsa regarding her with an exasperated, yet loving, smile.

"Well, I suppose we can say our goodnights now, then. I know-" Mulan's earnest yet tired voice was cut off suddenly by Anna's scratchy, slightly slurred speech.

"Wait, wait...I have words. Things. Word things." An awkward cough followed, prompting both Elsa and Rapunzel to hover expectantly over the phone. After a few more moments, Anna's voice came through...slowly. As though she was choosing each word with care. "Tonight was fun...I mean, for the most part. I'm **so** glad the two of you came...**and** stayed. Punzie...you almost single handedly kept the whole band from dying of heat stroke tonight. Thanks...love ya."

A restrained squeal trickled out of Rapunzel's mouth, which she quickly clamped down on, so as to not interrupt her younger cousin's honest words.

Several heavy, shuddering breaths followed. "Elsa." The blonde woman's body twitched involuntarily at the sound of her own name. Anna sounded **exceptionally** worn out. "I know...it's not easy for you to be in a new place, when you don't know many people. And one so noisy...though part of that noise was us so I don't know if that helped or hurt...sorry, rambling." The last few words seemed to fall out of Anna's mouth, as she stumbled over each syllable in her drunken daze. "You said...there were things you...can't tell me. Yet. Not ready."

One more long pause followed, during which Elsa was quite sure that her girlfriend's arms wrapped securely around her waist was the only thing keeping her conscious. _Talk to me, Anna. Tell me...anything. Everything._

"And I understand. I told you...I'll wait as long...as it takes. But I didn't know...forgot. Buried...things I couldn't tell you. Didn't...want to. Was...afraid. Still am." A muffled thump followed soon after, which, while Elsa couldn't place the nature of the noise...Rapunzel guessed it rightly enough.

_This is hard for Anna. She...needed somebody to **hold her.** Again...**thank you, Mulan.**_

"I'm angry. With you. Can't...can't say why. Not yet. So...I can wait...for you. Tell me...what's got you scared." Anna's voice fell back to a whisper. The whisper of a child...pleading, scratchy, and **trusting.** "Can you wait...for **me?**"

"Yes." Elsa's answer ghosted past her lips so quietly that she couldn't be sure she even **said** it, much less that Anna had heard it. A second, more assured answer, the sincerity of which was driven home by the salt Elsa tasted as she spoke. "**Yes.** I'll wait as long as I have to...as **long** as you **need.** I...I **love you**, Anna. I love you...and no amount of anger you lay on me will scare me away."

"Thanks. Hey...love you too, Elsha. And…'member. You have a good...good friend here. Great friend...**really** great." The telltale croak in Anna's voice left no doubt that she was crying as well.

Weary, and yet relieved, Mulan's voice spoke up one final time. "Okay. I am taking Anna home now. Elsa, drive safely. Both of you, get some rest. A new year is upon us...with new chances and new hope. Okay...okay, bye bye."

"Bye." Elsa and Rapunzel's voices seemed to be mirrors of each other's exhaustion, and as they felt their bodies go limp, they were infinitely grateful for the mutual support that each offered the other.

"We should...go home." The monotone nature of Elsa's voice showed she wasn't trying to hide her exhaustion at all. Nevertheless, Rapunzel reached a hand across her girlfriend's collar and prevented her from sitting up straight. The blonde woman gave a weary protest. "Melanie's parents...they'll think we're robbers."

Through an incredible expenditure of energy, Rapunzel managed a mirthful snort. "Nerdface...robbers wouldn't drive a 2016 Kia Optima." The brunette's voice was **laced** with love. "Just...rest for a few minutes, okay? **Then**...then we'll go home."

Elsa nodded, mumbling absentmindedly. Leaning her head back, she didn't even protest when Rapunzel reclined her seat a bit. The blonde's hands automatically sought the forearm draped over her collar, and once more, the brunette's intoxicating scent both calmed Elsa and sent her stomach tumbling.

The night was not over, and Elsa knew that. _I could've...we could have kissed. Here, **now.** Punzie won't initiate it...it's **my **choice._

_ Home. When we get home...I want it. I want...**her.**_

* * *

The clock on the dashboard read 12:45 a.m. when Mulan pulled up in front of Anna's apartment. The street was still relatively busy, with a handful of folks trudging up and down the sidewalks. Right outside, an old man in a grey parka took a break from purposefully draining a bottle of liquor to give Mulan a cheery grin. She returned it with a sleepy, yet guarded smile of her own. "Anna. Anna...you are home. Time to get you in bed." Several of the smaller woman's insistent prods were rewarded with a sleepy grumble, after which point Anna slowly sat up.

"Mmm...I'm fine, you stay here...can get up there myself." The redhead's semi-confident mumble was contradicted by her brief and confusing battle against her stubborn seatbelt. Mulan helpfully leaned over, clicking the belt release. "Okay okay, you helped...thanks...an' stuff." Anna briefly looked around, patting her front pockets as well as her collar, to ensure she had everything she **thought** she needed.

"If you left anything in the back seat, I will make sure you get it tomorrow, okay?" Despite her exhaustion, an amused smile crept onto Mulan's face as she watched Anna try to find some unknown object.

Blinking quickly, Anna looked over at Mulan. For a brief minute, she seemed startlingly lucid. "Oh...no I didn't leave something here. Wanted...to tell you. 'Bout me an' Elsha." Her eyelids momentarily closed, head drifting back against the seat before she jerked awake once more. Determined to finish the statement, the redhead steeled herself. "She wasn't...I had to bury our parents...alone. Four years...ago. 'Swhy I'm angry...but can't tell her yet. Not...not yet."

A short while later, Anna jerked awake. _Fuck, how long was I out? A minute...an **hour?**_ Rolling over in confusion, she saw Mulan standing outside the open passenger door. "Oh...y'got me home! You're the best."

Mulan sighed good-naturedly, bodily hauling Anna out of the car. "Okay, we are going to get you in bed right now." The older woman's muscles protested, her own weariness at the long day becoming apparent, but she hefted her young friend's arm over her shoulder and pointedly ignored her exhaustion.

Tromping through the front door of the old apartment complex, Mulan tried not to grimace at Anna's sour breath. "You know you can totally stay over. I only got one bed, but I don't mind a cuddle buddy. Anyway, you're a good kisser...I told you, that, right? Sorry, I'm drunk very, and you're...pretty friend. Good, nice good…" Trailing off into a sleepy, incoherent mumble, Anna still managed to squeeze Mulan's shoulder warmly.

_No...I do not think we would be very well matched in a relationship. But you...I do not think I ever had a friend quite like you. _Smiling fondly as her redheaded friend managed to slap what she hoped was the correct elevator floor button, Mulan dragged Anna into the elevator with a grunt. The door closed, and the two weary friends rested briefly against the far wall.

_There is something about you, Anna. Something special...and I think I see it in Elsa and Rapunzel. But...do **you?**_

* * *

**_ Hello, you've reached the voicemail of Elsa Arendelle on _**_December 31st, 2014**. Please leave a message, and I will return your call promptly. Good day.**_

****_Elsa...I'm not mad that you couldn't talk to us. I'm proud of you for calling at all...and you even called Anna! I hope I don't sound sarcastic...because I don't mean it like that._

_ Anyway, I hope you check your messages. I also...I'm betting you broke your phone just now. It's a bet...if I'm right, you owe me ice cream soup, okay?_

_ Sorry, I'm being a butt again. I hope this new year finds you safe and warm. I'd include loved, but you've gotta know by now, that you **are** loved. Even across the country...I hope the love Anna and I have for you is reaching you over there._

_ She's doing okay. You know...can't keep her down for anything. She's my little ray of sunshine here, and…_

_ God damnit, I just got a five second beep. Okay I love you Elsa we love you remember good things can happen if you're brave I'll cast a spell for…_

_ ***THANK YOU FOR RECORDING YOUR MESSAGE. GOODBYE.***_

* * *

_I never close the bedroom door. **Never.** I always leave it open a little bit, to allow the cats to come and go as they please. I never had a **reason** for wanting to keep the door closed. At least...not until tonight._

One hand was clasped loosely around Rapunzel's waist, fingers brushing against her t-shirt covered belly. Elsa's knees fit wonderfully in her girlfriend's pudgy knee-pits, pale thighs pressed against fleshy hamstrings. Soft breaths cascaded against tumultuous brunette hair. Over the last fifteen minutes, new years greetings were exchanged in hushed, intimate voices. Quiet hopes were shared while tentative, shyly explorative touches were treasured. Fingers trailing up a calf, going no further north than the knee. Breasts pressed more firmly against shoulder blades than in any night prior. A big spoon and little spoon sleeping arrangement that had been growing steadily more intimate over the last handful of days.

Every fiber in Elsa's being seemed to whisper, with a bit more urgency each day, that this sort of intimacy was not only wanted, it was **desired.**

**_Then why don't I just kiss her?!_**

Rapunzel's breaths came slow and even now, her back expanding subtly with each inhale. The brunette's left hand always caressed Elsa's own, pressed gingerly against a fleshy tummy. Once sleep claimed the smaller woman, the gentle touches ceased, with the aforementioned hand resting limply against the mattress.

_Her hand's on the mattress now. It's not moving. I had my window of opportunity to offer a kiss, and I **couldn't take it. Punzie is asleep now.**_ The weariness of the long day's events at last caught up to Elsa, and it was a reality she was unwilling to face. _No. **No.** I...we faced every challenge this day had to offer. This night...this night should have been ours. This night **is** ours._

A deep, shuddering breath. Elsa's hand pressed firmly against Rapunzel's pudgy stomach. Possessively.

_If this doesn't wake you up...**then I just give up!**_

In one not at all fluid motion, Elsa quickly scooted backwards and rolled Rapunzel onto her back. The blonde woman blindly flung herself over her girlfriend, hands sinking into the mattress on either side of the brunette's face.

The brunette's wide awake face.

A gasp tumbled from Elsa's lips, her eyes wide and pupils dilated. Below her, Rapunzel drew long, throaty breaths. Her own hands faced palms-up, resting just outside of the blonde's own now trembling hands.

"You're **awake.**" Elsa's jaw was frightfully clenched, and the tendons along her neck protruded with each anxious breath. _She's so beautiful._

"I was waiting...for **you.**" The hot, throaty whisper that lurched from Rapunzel's mouth brought her girlfriend's heart to a stuttering standstill. The brunette's thick, moist tongue grazed between her faintly parted lips.

_Her lips are dry. My lips are dry._ A trembling, hesitant swipe of Elsa's own tongue against her lips. _Her lips are beautiful. My lips are…_

_ My lips are…_

Sinking down until her lips met with her cousin's, the shuddering sigh that escaped from Elsa's throat was one of both acceptance and passion. Her hands gingerly framed Rapunzel's cheeks, while her lips became intimately familiar with the taste that was unique to her girlfriend. To the woman that she loved.

_My lips are **yours.**_

The fingers on Rapunzel's upturned hands flexed. They grasped. Longing to stroke, caress, cup, and rake through the torrent of passion now bubbling through her cousin's skin. _I want to touch you. But...no. I want you to have control. You're here...do you see?_ Acutely aware of her own bottom lip trembling, the only thought more urgent than her mind screaming at her to_ '**stop shivering or Elsa will think she's doing something wrong'**_ was the one drowning her with a melodious chant of '**_she's taking your bottom lip in her mouth, don't fucking pass out'_**.

_Do you see? Your lips are beautiful. They taste so sweet...I...I can't…_

_Now you're kissing my cheeks? Wh...why? Did I...I started crying. Now I'm worrying **you. **Speak! Speak, god damnit! **SPEAK!**_

"Don't...don't cry, love." Elsa's reassurance was hot and scratchy, framed by ragged breaths as she cupped Rapunzel's tear-stained cheeks. "I...it was just my first time. We can try again...we can try...**better.**"

Rapunzel's face finally screwed up, tears flowing freely as her voice finally found release. "N...no need for **better. **That was...guh...great." Shivering sobs wracked the brunette's body, and it was only then that she became aware of her cousin laying right on top of her. "You...**you** were great."

"I know I was." A tearfully happy, almost confident grin. "I know...because I felt you kissing **back.**" Choking back a full-on sob, Elsa's heart leapt into her throat when Rapunzel's hands at last moved to stroke her pale cheeks. Stroke them for approximately three seconds before she drew the blonde woman's lips to her own with a tearfully triumphant grin.

A tearfully triumphant grin that the two lovers shared.

_Now let's try this again...only this time, with** less **crying and** more **kissing._


	52. Chapter 52

"I'm Sarah, he's Vinnie, and welcome to **Sarah and Vinnie in the morning!** Now, with one hundred percent more 2016!" Dawn was just breaking over the Bay Area as Hiccup's Frankenstein-like van rumbled steadily up the long, winding road to Saffron's house. Raw throats all around ensured that there would be no singing along to the radio in those wee hours of the morning, thus prompting Hiccup to change the station to his favorite radio talk show. The chipper host and hostess were a stark contrast to the exhausted three bandmates.

"Oh Mer...you didn't have to come with. You should've just let Hiccup drop you off at your place, first." Exasperated smile on her face, Saffron offered her guitarist friend another sip from her large McDonalds sweet tea.

Taking a long suck from the straw, Merida slipped the zipper on her leather top down a few more inches, revealing more of her sweaty, white undershirt. _Last time I **ever** do leather for an all-night gig. Holy **shit.** _"Nothin' doin', Saf. You never know...I might get to knock somebody **else** out!" The feisty redhead brandished her slightly bruised fist with a triumphant grin, but both Saffron and Hiccup could tell that Merida's seemingly inexhaustible energy was waning.

"Well, **try** to refrain from breaking anybody's face at our next show. You know...my little brother's middle-school dance?" Hiccup was now sporting large, green-rimmed sunglasses, though even the dimmed light still made him squint a bit. Carefully turning left on Frostridge street, the young man was careful to follow the rules of the road to the letter. _I only had a little bit, and Saffron's clean as a whistle, but it's probably best to keep Merida far, **far** away from any police right now._ A half-eaten sausage, egg, and cheese biscuit was waved in front of his mouth, and the tired driver took a grateful bite.

"If they're as cool as the kids at **your** school, shouldn't be an issue." Arching a smug eyebrow at her teenaged friend, Merida idly rummaged a hand through the large, paper bag from McDonalds. _I know we got one more fuckin' apple pie in here somewhere._

As if she was able to read her friend's mind, Saffron quickly produced the last boxed apple pie. "Well, at least there won't be any jerkface hosts there who could kick our star vocalist out halfway through the show." She grinned warmly as Merida wolfed it down, mumbling her thanks around a mouthful of food.

The guitarist swallowed the fruit-filled treat quickly, bopping Saffron's shoulder. "But you didn't get kicked out, dude." Several crumbs flew out of Merida's mouth, and she chuckled as Saffron returned her light punch good-naturedly. "Okay, **okay.** Hope Anna got some of her personal shit sorted while she was out...maybe her sister's ex was able to, you know, lay some fancy doctor know-how on her."

"Or maybe Mulan just gave her a nice, friendly little kiss." Saffron's impish smile widened considerably, and she stifled a giggle as Merida reacted to that statement with a surprised gasp. The redhead let out a few hacking coughs when a bit of apple pie went down the wrong tube, and her smugly grinning teenaged friend slapped the older woman's back a few times as she leaned forward to point Hiccup in the right direction. "Right over there, dude. That's right...the one with the funny looking pink birds with stick legs."

"**Flamingoes.**" The word tumbled from Merida's mouth in between annoyed gulps of air, as she cursed the apple pie that tried to kill her.

"Great job tonight, Saf. And thanks for, you know...**looking out** for everyone at the bar." Shaking his pint-sized bandmate's hand, Hiccup reminded her about payment. "Stop by the shop anytime to pick up your money."

Unclicking her seatbelt as she gave Merida's shoulder a friendly squeeze, Saffron's cheeks flushed as she stared down at her black platform shoes. "Aw...I don't need the money, it's cool."

"You sang your ass off...**and** you dealt with a creep or two. You earned your share." Merida grinned lazily at her friend's shy demuring, hesitantly agreeing to take the money after a bit of prodding from the two older bandmates. Offering one final mildly flustered wave, Saffron snatched her bag and hopped out of the van. Hiccup and Merida watched her for a few moments, ensuring she was able to get inside, before they both slumped in their seats.

"I'm gonna sleep for, like...**all day.**" Hiccup pinched the bridge of his nose, noticing his friend squinting against the brightening morning sun. He tossed her his spare _Aviators_, which she accepted with a sheepish grin.

"We earned it, dude. Started the year off right...man, **fuck** this straw." Merida pointedly ignored Hiccup's quiet laughter as she tore off the lid to her sweet tea, preferring to dump the yummy drink right down her throat. Several moments later, the two bandmates were headed back to their neck of the woods as the rest of San Francisco began to wake up.

It was a new year, full of new possibilities for **everybody.**

* * *

January 3rd, 2016. The sun was just breaking through the blanket of morning fog over San Francisco as most of the city was waking up. Commuters commuted, students dragged their behinds back to school, and the brief lull in activity afforded by the majority of the city having the first two days of the year off was finally coming to an end. Back to the grind.

_Well...not for **some** of us lucky duckies._ Carrying a tray filled with breakfast goodies as she carefully navigated her curious cats, Rapunzel quietly made her way back to the bedroom. She hoped her girlfriend was still asleep.

Once back in the bedroom, Rapunzel carefully closed the door, offering an apologetic wince at the distressed mewls from Miles Davis and Dipper. _Sorry, sweeties. Mama wants some quiet time with her lady today. Not everybody in town gets the first **three** days off in the new year, and I'm gonna spoil Elsa rotten._

Turning around to set the breakfast tray on her nightstand, Rapunzel's eyes traveled over Elsa's sleeping form...and the former nearly dropped her tray in surprise at being discovered.

Elsa cracked a small, sleepy smile. Right cheek buried in her pillow, amid a tangle of blonde hair, and several long moments passed with nary a word spoken.

The unbroken stare drew a rosy blush to Rapunzel's cheeks, and despite her challenging smirk, she couldn't manage anything more than a soft admonishment. "You spoiled the surprise, nerdface." _And now you're just staring at me, and if my tummy flops one more time I swear I'm gonna pounce on you._ Snatching a strawberry from the tray, she leaned across the bed and dipped her head down. _What does Elsie think of morning kisses?_

The answer came when Elsa's eyes widened a fraction, right before she yanked a purple bedsheet up over her lips. Her bashful gaze was downcast, and the impression of her lips against the cloth moved with a mortified whisper. "Morning...breath."

"Not the most **flattering** pet name, but...okay." Nibbling her bottom lip affectionately, Rapunzel sidled up next to Elsa. Eyes gradually met again. The brunette's heart thumped madly when she brushed a hand at the tangle of bangs and faded black streak in Elsa's hair...and Elsa moved towards the touch. "How about we have our own **special** kind of morning kiss?" Pressing the tip of the strawberry against Elsa's bed sheet covered lips, Rapunzel silently cheered when Elsa pulled the sheet back down.

Nibbling the strawberry with a thoughtful half-smile, Elsa slid a stocking foot out from beneath the blankets. She pressed it gingerly against her girlfriend's calf, toes scrunching from the warmth. "Do you remember Peter Pan? And...the thimble?"

Waiting until Elsa was chewing the rest of the strawberry, Rapunzel nodded, resting her own head against a green tree of life pillow. "I remember staying late at the academy to work on your **super** ambitious set pieces." Swiping a thumb over the corner of Elsa's mouth, Rapunzel carefully trapped the older woman's prodding foot between her own calves. "This is **our** special kiss, then?"

A small shrug, a smaller nod, and Elsa quickly shuffled up against Rapunzel. Messy hair pressed against a round chin, and Rapunzel lazily draped her arms around her blanket-swaddled girlfriend. Gentle fingers traipsed along a blanket-covered arm, pausing at the top to trace small circles on a pale shoulder.

Elsa shivered. The moment she felt Rapunzel's hand waver, she pressed against the brunette's chest with a fumblingly flustered insistence.

_Breathe. Breathe. Don't pass out. I like this...and it's **difficult** because it's **worth it.**_ Wiggling her left foot in between Rapunzel's calves, Elsa willed her heart to slow down, and tried to distract herself. "Who was your first?"

The pitchy squeak of a question caught Rapunzel off guard, and she found herself snorting mirthfully as her hand closed around Elsa's bicep.

"Ah...I don't know why I said that." Tucking her face against Rapunzel's collar, Elsa pursed her lips and tried to redirect her mind from mocking attacks to gentle ribbing. _Yes, good. A multi-million dollar project architect turns into a pathetic blob of rude romance questions. Story of the new year._

Rapunzel merely rocked her mortified girlfriend for a few moments, while she herself considered the nature of the question. An amused yet non-threatening whisper followed. "First kiss? Or...are you talking about my V card?" _Either way, I'm stupidly proud of you for asking._

_In for a penny, in for a pound._ Squaring her jaw, Elsa kept her face right where it was, cringing at the outlandish hope she harbored that her girlfriend's warm skin would absorb her own rosy blush. "The second one...I guess. I mean, I know you went on dates in high school, and **of course** I'm not saying it happened **then**-but if it did, that's completely **fine!** I ma...I mean…" A sharp, strong hug cut off Elsa's flustered ramble with a miserable squeak.

Kissing her girlfriend's scalp, Rapunzel dove right into her reply. Her fingers continued to tickle Elsa's arms, offering a squeeze when any tension was sensed. "Chad Bodwick. Met him at the art retreat I did before my senior year at the academy. The deal was that we got paired up with somebody who was good at something we weren't. My claim to non-fame was painting right then, and he was a sculptor...and I don't just mean that **bod**."

Elsa's immediate reaction was to snake a hand through the tangle of blankets and pinch the first bit of nightgown-covered flesh she found. The harassed squeal she received in response burned against her ears, and she yanked the offending hand back against her chest. "I...sorry. Not...not judging."

_Oh, Elsie. Better not tell you that was a boob pinch and a half._

At the base of the bedroom door, a curious paw groped in search of the quiet voices trickling through the wood. A wounded yowl followed, but Motoko gradually discovered that her humans were otherwise occupied.

"Not really all that long story short, he invited me to his cabin and totally **swore** his roommates were out for the night." Rapunzel paused for a few seconds, and only continued when Elsa gave a quiet hum of understanding. "Honestly, it was kind of irresponsible for the counselors to give us **that much** freedom. Teenagers, hormones raging all over the place...I knew why Chad invited me, and it wasn't to argue about whether Edgar Degas liked to paint or sculpt more." Feeling her girlfriend draw back a bit, Rapunzel flicked her eyes down and blushed when she noticed Elsa's eyes intently trained on her.

_Lips shut. Mouth **closed.** Just listen...and learn._

"And...it didn't really turn out like **either** of us expected."

Arching an eyebrow, Elsa's brow furrowed and she leaned a few inches closer to Rapunzel's self-satisfied smirk. _Don't speak! You'll say something asinine!_ "Was it good?" Before the expected swirl of hot shame could well up in Elsa's belly, she squashed it.

**_Rapunzel has always had a sex life. A...healthy sex life._**_ I'm...not gonna just ignore that._

"Well, I don't remember the...face...I was making at the time." Rolling her eyes at the crystal clear memory, Rapunzel also pushed aside the desire she felt to shield her girlfriend from potentially uncomfortable topics. _She asked. She wants to know. She's...trying to **grow.**_ "But Nick and Sarah might remember, seeing as how they totally busted in on us **right in the middle of things.**" Rapunzel's last few words were accompanied by vaguely descriptive hand gestures that quickly struck her as unnecessary, and she cringed. _Great Galloping Goddess, it's like I think I'm miming to a fuckin' alien. Elsa knows enough about dick and pussy to **know** how sex works. Unless...shit, did I really say too much?_

Outside the bedroom door, the three cats were lazily staking out the area. A piercingly merry laugh from inside the bedroom sent them all running for the best hiding places in the living room.

A second, quieter giggle slipped from Elsa's lips. The reticence in her eyes seemed to diminish; replaced by a cautiously snarky curiosity. "Oh, Punzie. If you...if you tell me that's how you **met** Nick and Sarah…"

Rapunzel's response to her girlfriend's unfinished insinuation was a half-hearted shrug. Heat welled up from her chest and bloomed on her face, while her slightly ajar mouth failed to form a reply.

_I've told this story to, like, a **hundred** people...and **Elsie** is the first one to make me feel, um...embarrassed about it?_

Even though Rapunzel found her voice, along with a comeback moments later, she held onto that rare feeling of embarrassment.

_I'm not afraid of new feelings you bring out in me. I **love** them._

* * *

The second week of January saw cooler than average temperatures descend around the Bay Area. Folks who were out and about begrudgingly exchanged shorts for pants and t-shirts for long sleeved shirts, at least during the cooler morning hours. These habits, however, were not adhered to when it came to popular hangout locations such as the primarily nudist North Baker Beach.

"You know...**one** trip to my favorite local beach won't make up for you missing the band's new years eve show." Carrying a dark brown wicker basket laden with food and drinks, Rapunzel prodded her taller friend in the ribs for extra emphasis. The brunette chose to walk on the left, allowing each gentle wave that rolled in to wash up around her small feet and thick ankles. The water seemed to be a bit cleaner than usual, as the faint blue-green tint could attest to, and the salty air rushing against Rapunzel's bare body bolstered her spirit in a most invigorating way.

To her right, Kida walked with her bare feet in step with her smaller friend's strides. The dark skinned older woman had her pale hair tied back in a messy ponytail, and had chosen to wear a maroon sun skirt. The small breasts on her muscular chest were in stark contrast to Rapunzel's considerably more sizable bust. The Marine briefly clasped her hand to her friend's, smiling apologetically. "What about three trips?"

"Five, and I'm being **generous.**" Taking another deep inhale of salty air, Rapunzel allowed her memories of the first week of the year to dance gaily in her mind. Kissing Elsa was...a revelation. Since that first night when her cousin had claimed her lips with a passion and confidence that swept Rapunzel's breath away, the days that followed saw Elsa retreat to a slightly safer, more comfortable exploration of lips against lips. _At least, during the day. She seems...a little bit **bolder **when the lights go out. Not...not that I'm complaining. At **all.**_ Shivering pleasantly at the memory of the sweet taste her girlfriend's thin lips carried, Rapunzel idly folded her hands across her chest.

"Your dirty thoughts are showing, Corona." Glancing over at Kida and noticing the sly, knowing grin her older friend wore, Rapunzel blushed prettily as her eyes sank back to her own chest. "Is it...somebody in **particular?**"

Worming her bottom lip happily against her front teeth, Rapunzel gave a nonchalant shrug. "I'll **never** tell." Glancing around briefly, the brunette did feel just a bit exposed. _Not...not for **myself**, though._ She eyed Kida carefully, who appeared to be scanning the few other beachgoers with mild interest. "Isn't...I know your **club** is slowly going lifestyle friendly, but...won't you still catch hell if somebody sees you here?"

Kida folded her arms across her toned stomach, leaning back to watch a few seagulls fly overhead. "Unless I get a...**significant** bonus to go back overseas, my contract's fulfilled in four months. If some perverted bigot wants to stand just across the property line and snap photos of me to take to command, the worst I'll get is an NJP and not pick up Sergeant next month. But I won't...my command loves me, and more to the point, I'm damn good at my job and they respect that. _Ihtiram._" Catching Rapunzel's fondly lidded gaze out of the corner of her vision, Kida gave a small, smug smile at the adorable way her pudgy friend idolized her skill with languages. She rested a large, strong hand on the brunette's shoulder, smiling confidently. "And I **know** they'd help me nail that picture taking scumbag for the full two years they'd get for indecent photography. Point is...I'm **already** out in my head. I **want** to move on, to...you know, join the Peace Corps. Habitat for Humanity...things the Goddess has been pointing me towards for a decade. And now that I've got a degree **and** did my little part to protect the people I love."

Despite the fact that Kida ended her statement abruptly, Rapunzel understood her friend's feelings loud and clear. The subtle blush on the older woman's oak-colored skin hinted at the vibrant spirit within, just beginning to burst through the surface. "I've **really** gotta introduce you to my gi-**great friend and cousin**, Elsa. She's an architect and I'm sure she knows people who work for Habitat for Humanity...maybe she can...is that dude playing a trumpet?" Bolting ahead merrily, Rapunzel's amply curvaceous body bounced and rippled with unrestrained freedom.

Kida merely looked on, immediately recognizing another of her friends. She pursed her lips thoughtfully, eyes scanning the area. _If Cy's here, Ez can't be far. And if **Ez** is around...oh boy._

Putting the brakes on far enough in advance to avoid scattering sand on the trumpet player's plum-colored blanket or the brown and yellow backpack resting against his legs, Rapunzel timidly crept forward. Her eyes lit up in amusement as she got a closer look at his bag. _Oh my **god, **either that's a cheeseburger backpack or I'm a dumb crystal clod! _ Each step forward rewarded the brunette with the delightfully squishy feeling of damp sand squelching between her toes.

Rapunzel paused until she was several yards from the trumpet playing young man, taking the time to admire his straw hat, unbuttoned pale yellow shirt, and pickle emblazoned swim trunks. He paused to draw a long breath, and the brunette's enthusiasm gushed out. "Hi! Excuse me? Hi! I just had to tell you, you've got mad skill with that trumpet." Chuckling awkwardly, her smile brightened further when the young man turned to regard her. He wore a grin as well.

"Do you hang out with many trumpet players, or do you use that line on **all** the devilishly handsome boys?" Setting the worn trumpet down on his lap, he extended a friendly hand. "Name's Cipher, pleased to meet you."

Returning the handshake enthusiastically, Rapunzel's eyes twinkled at Cipher's quick wit. "Well, I do know this one guy, but he usually sticks to jazz clubs. Rapunzel, by the way, and the pleasure is all mine." Turning around quickly, the brunette waved to Kida, her voice warbling with excitement. "Ki, I just met the **coolest dude ever!**"

"Yeah, I'm **very** familiar with this poster child for the life of a nomad." Kida shot a challenging grin at Cipher, arching a long, elegant eyebrow. "How's the tent holding up, dude? I'm out of active duty in a couple months, and I can probably sneak you out some high quality survival gear."

Cipher grinned warmly at Rapunzel, patting his large, purple blanket invitingly. "Well, I think I've made friends with most of the seagulls, so my current tent is only **partly** destroyed. Trade you your superior camping gear for, say...a resume I personally guarantee will get you **any** volunteer work you want in the world?"

"Can't say no to a deal like that." Arriving in front of her two friends, Kida put her hands on her hips and chuckled at the way Rapunzel practically **vibrated** with excitement at having met such a vibrant soul. _Have to poke a little fun, though._ "And your book? Or did you already finish and this is the first stop on a worldwide book tour?"

Smile brightening with interest, Rapunzel practically hauled Kida down with her as the two women plopped on the blanket. "**And** you're a writer, huh? What's your book about?"

Cipher stuck his tongue out petulantly, nudging Kida's shoulder playfully. "It's actually my dissertation, but I'm writing about the local pagan community. Interviews, influences...everything from Druidism to Wicca to any and all things eclectic."

The young man momentarily lurched backwards in surprise as Rapunzel darted forward. Her eyes grew impossibly wide and she bared her teeth in a manner that, coming from anybody else, would have looked mildly threatening. From **that **short stack, though, she merely conveyed a look of hunger. Hunger for **information.** "What? Oh my **Goddess,** that is the most epic thing ever!" Flouncing over to Kida, Rapunzel squinted her eyes discerningly. "Why have I never met this outstanding individual? My hands politely **molest** the pulse of the pagan community seven times a day!"

A hearty laugh tumbled from Kida's lips, and she offered her feisty brunette friend a reassuring shoulder squeeze. "You've been busy this fall, Corona. The community never stops growing...you know that." Eyes softening as Rapunzel scratched her head sheepishly, Kida reached out and gently squeezed her pudgy friend's rosy nose. "We knew you were working on **other** things, and we knew we'd see you back around eventually...but we **always** missed you."

Nearby, a group of sparsely yet colorfully dressed folks waved over at Cipher. They had a collection of bongo drums, tambourines, and triangles, and they implored him to continue his excellent trumpeting. He responded with a laugh and a short wave, before bringing the instrument back to his lips.

_Don't get too close, now. Just...friendly. _Rapunzel rested her head lightly against Kida's muscular shoulder, enjoying the playful manner in which the salty air tousled her briny hair. The beach musicians close by the trio continued matching the melodious song Cipher belted out, minutes ticking away languidly from the late morning. The brunette's eyes drifted back out to the large expanse of water, her mind wandering aimlessly. _There was something...something that should be on my mind right now. Something, but I can't quite…_

"Oh my. Well...I suppose it's a good thing I came back with **six** blessed seashells, and not just **four.**" Rich voice seeming to match the rich purple hues in her sarong, Esmerelda smiled widely as she drew the attention of the three young folks seated on the blanket.

Rapunzel was the first to react. "**Ez!**" Flopping dramatically towards her friend and coven leader, the brunette placed a cheerful kiss against the sand-covered dark skin of Esmerelda's right foot. Grains of sand invaded her mouth, and she sat up, blowing a surprised raspberry. "You've got **sand** on your feet."

"We **are** on a beach, you meatball." Charcoal eyes alighting on her dark-haired friend, Kida glanced around momentarily before giving Esmerelda a friendly nod. She held out her hands expectantly as the older woman dropped a small, ridged seashell into her grasp. "Such a thoughtful High Priestess. And I'm sorry you were robbed of **this** introduction."

Esmerelda's coy laugh sparkled in Rapunzel's ears as she glanced between the two women. Accepting her own seashell absentmindedly, her cheeks flushed warmly when she watched Esmerelda kneel down on the blanket which very nearly matched her sarong. The grin playing at her lips seemed to mirror that of Cipher, as the two leaned together and shared a warm, lingering kiss.

"Oh. **Ohhhh.**" Tapping her own seashell thoughtfully between her hands, Esmerelda's words a few weeks ago finally made sense. _So **this **is Ez's new friend...yeah, I ship it. **To the moon!**_ Rapunzel nudged Kida's shoulder playfully, and the Marine failed to hold back an exasperated groan.

"A magic shell...maybe this will get me through chapter one." Pocketing the seashell as the two friends drew apart, Cipher waved a dismissive hand at the jovial beach musicians clamoring for more music. "Made a new friend here, myself. She's...very **intense.**"

Pursing her lips thoughtfully, Esmerelda tucked her legs underneath her while binding her windswept hair with a well placed scrunchie. "The sun **is **known for being pretty intense, I agree."

All around her, Rapunzel felt fond laughter wash over the blanketed area. _Back with friends...I **really** need to get Elsa and Anna out here to hang out. Well, Anna at least. Elsa...maybe we can meet up at The Witching Hour._ Eyebrows raising inquisitively, Rapunzel crossed her legs and brushed a bit of stray sand off of her bare thighs. Esmerelda was giving her quite a **discerning** look. "What...okay, **what?** Ez, come on...you can't just stare like that and…"

"I ran into some company, Rapunzel. Found them along the beach, just like those seashells, actually." Reaching out a lithe, elegant hand, Esmerelda grasped Rapunzel's own pudgy and and gave it a fond squeeze.

Suddenly, Kida's hand was pressing lightly against Rapunzel's bare back. Lightly...and reassuringly. "Corona...I think we have more company."

"More company's always cool!" Rapunzel's warm, rich voice squeaked insistently as she shimmied her butt around to get a good look at the group's new arrivals. "I mean I like getting touchy but y'all are acting like I'm…"

A man and a woman, hand in hand, stood before the group. Each wore a simple pair of tan shorts and a plain, white t-shirt. Both sets of eyes widened perceptibly, briefly in hesitation, but that was quickly replaced with an overwhelming sense of **tenderness.**

Four years of changes swept through Rapunzel like a cold gust of wind. _Longer hair...both of them. Same colors, though. Gained a little weight...then again, so did I. The dimples. Their...their dimples._

Unable to find the appropriate words in greeting, Nick and Sarah settled for shy, small hand waves.

There was probably nobody on Earth who could say they felt more at home in their skin than Rapunzel, but at that very moment...one simple thought raced through her head. _I wish I was wearing clothing right now._

Another thought followed immediately after. _I forgot they were coming...I forgot to tell Elsa._

The end of the brunette's insistent sentence tumbled from her lips quietly. "...gonna be surprised."

* * *

Despite the cool morning, by the time afternoon rolled around, the temperature had climbed to a much more tolerable sixty two degrees. The parking lot in front of the gymnasium on the _San Francisco Arts Institute_ campus was fairly crowded for a Tuesday, and Elsa had been unable to find any parking space surrounded by empty spaces. Eyeing the red Jeep Wrangler to the right as though it was liable to grow a mouth and take a bite out of her precious rental, the blonde woman nervously fidgeted with her loose fitting uniform.

Dark blue track pants emblazoned with the institute's logo loosely covered Elsa's legs, while a short sleeved sweat-wicking shirt proudly declared that she was a student of the institute. Fiddling with the drawstring until it was triple knotted, she glanced over at her girlfriend's uniform. "Why is...why does your uniform fit you **better?**"

It took Rapunzel a moment of glancing back and forth between Elsa's slightly baggy clothing and her own more form-fitting set. The reason for the difference, as well as the brunette's lighter blue pants, finally struck her. "**Everyone's** gym uniform fits them loosely, nerdface. It's so your skin can breathe and you don't, you know...pass out if you work too hard. Mine **was** loose, back when I was a fresh-faced freshman. Mama's roads have a few more **curves** now, though...it doesn't look too bad though, right?"

"No...looks just **fine.**" Elsa tried to mask her heated blush by pointedly digging around the backseat for her backpack. Yanking it onto her lap, she noticed Rapunzel was staring at her. "Heh...what?"

"Did you read the freshman orientation packet I printed out for you?" When Elsa shook her head in the negative, her girlfriend smiled impishly and produced several sheets of paper. Holding them up above the gear shift, the brunette inclined her head towards the small text. "C'mere and read it with me."

A curious glint in her eyes, Elsa leaned forward to inspect the document. She gamely continued leaning forward as Rapunzel drew the packet several inches back. Suddenly, the packet was pressed loosely against Elsa's cheek and she gasped as her girlfriend's lips pressed warmly against hers.

A hot blush stained her pale cheeks, but with the stack of papers obscuring their kiss from the world, Elsa captured Rapunzel's chin between her thumb and forefinger and enjoyed the sweet taste of her cousin's lips for just a few seconds longer. After pulling away scant inches, the blonde woman cracked a tremulous smile. "I think I **like** freshman orientation."

Squirming with satisfaction, Rapunzel felt her heart swell at the recent confident steps her girlfriend had taken in showing physical affection. _I mean...she still **always** makes sure it's safe. I do, **too.** But...oh, Elsie._ "Guess it's time to go work up a sweat, huh?" With that statement, the brunette set the orientation packet on the car floor, and both young women turned to unclick their seatbelts.

"**EEYAAAGH!**" Throwing herself back against her seat, Elsa's scream caused Rapunzel to jerk backwards herself.

Casting her eyes out the front windshield, the brunette slapped a hand against the dashboard, a loud curse spewing from her lips. "**SHIT-FUCK!**"

Mouth firmly pressed against the car's thankfully clean windshield, Anna's hot breaths fogged up the glass as she made googly eyes at her sister and cousin. Her palms slid up and down the windshield, while her torso was splayed out on top of the hood of the car. A sound not of this world spilled from her suction-like lips. "**Awhaaa!**"

Several seconds later, satisfied that she'd given the other girls an awesome scare, Anna carefully slid off of the hood. She snatched her backpack off of the macadam and casually brushed off the front of her gym class shirt. A large, **very** proud grin stretched between the redhead's cheeks. _Welcome to class, girls! Better keep your eyes open, because I **can** and **will** scare the shit out of you at **every** opportunity._

Rapunzel was the first to exit the car, ungracefully tumbling out of the passenger door before staggering to her feet. Clutching a hand to her chest, she waddled purposefully over to Anna's side and latched onto her cousin's left arm. "**Good** scare. **Good, good, good.**"

Anna chuckled fondly, eyes trailing over her short cousin's form in the uniform. "That's your old freshman gym class uniform, huh? It looks…" _Thick as fuck...I mean. **God damnit.**_ Swallowing, Anna managed a hoarse-voiced ending to her sentence. "...looks just fine. Good, **good** fit."

Shortly thereafter, Elsa eased on out of the driver's side door, only looking **slightly** less worse for the wear. Slinging her backpack loosely over her left shoulder, the blonde woman managed a half-smile for her little sister. "First day of class...that uniform looks good on you. You ready for this?"

Offering a dazzling grin, Anna shouldered her backpack, before hooking her other free arm around Elsa's. "I'm **ready.** Let's do this, girls."

The three women were halfway across the parking lot, when Anna cocked an eyebrow at her sister's casual backpack carrying technique. "You know, Elsa, one arming it's not good for your back. Who taught you to carry a backpack like that?"

Shrugging, Elsa's impish smile made her girlfriend's heart flop pleasantly. "I don't know. Some girl who fancied herself a cool kid, maybe?"

Sharing a meaningful look with the older woman, Rapunzel said nothing in reply, instead choosing to sidle up closer to Anna and nudge her younger cousin's backpack impetuously. "Banana, as a **supersenior**, I'm claiming my right to use all of your pencils and paper for boring class crap."

Anna huffed indignantly as she reached out to yank the gymnasium door open. "Who made you queen of backpacks?!"

Rapunzel jabbed her freckled cousin repeatedly in the ribs, drawing a series of harried squeals from Anna as she **bolted** through the front door in an attempt to escape. "You gave me a **heart attack** out there! Sharing your shit is the **least** you can do!"

Quietly bringing up the rear, Elsa's heart swelled to see her cousin and sister so happy. _Punzie and I are...in a **good** place. And Anna...she **knows** that when she's ready to put her anger about our parents on...on me, that I'll be right here to accept it._

_ It's a new year, and if we put in the work, things can only get better. I'm **sure** of it._

* * *

"Good afternoon, class. My name is Kida Marshall, and I will be your Physical Education instructor." Pale hair in a crisp, clean bun and clutching a clipboard, Kida wore the exact same uniform that her students wore. She paced back and forth, always maintaining eye contact with the forty or so students who were seated in the gymnasium bleachers along the wall. "I know you're used to seeing Coach Tanaka in this position, but seeing as he requested a leave of absence, I will be this semester's interim instructor until a suitable replacement can be found for the summer semester."

"I know her! I know her! I know her! **I know her!**" Each enthusiastic whisper Rapunzel gave her younger cousin was joined by a childish tug against her shirt sleeve. The brunette's legs bounced excitedly against the wooden bleachers, drawing more than a few curious stares from surrounding classmates.

"Punzie, you doof! I know her **too!**" Giving her rambunctious cousin a rib jab with her left elbow, Anna studiously avoided the brunette's wounded pout. _I mean, I don't know her **well**...but I saw her at the Pagan Pride two years ago, and she's sometimes hanging around the Witch shop with Punzie's high priestess lady. I forget **her **name. Oopsies, I stopped paying attention!_ Swallowing thickly, Anna hazarded a glance to her right.

Leaning back in a relaxed manner, Hans had his laptop resting on his thighs and was idly tapping away. He seemed to sense Anna's eyes on him, which prompted him to lean over and whisper a message of his own. "I'll email you whatever notes I take, buddy." The two shared a grin, and Anna immediately felt **much** better about her prospects in this class.

Elsa sat on the other side of Rapunzel, and the blonde woman's eyes seemed to have an annoying habit of straying from **her** notebook and over to the subtle interactions between Anna and her new friend. _He's that guy who told us Anna left the New Years Eve party._ Pursing her lips into a thin line, Elsa let out an uneasy breath. _Come on now, don't be silly. I can **get along** with any new friends Anna makes...anyway, I don't need to give her any **more** reasons to be angry with me. Even if she's not ready to tell me._ Immensely grateful for the presence of her girlfriend on her right, Elsa subconsciously pressed a fraction of an inch closer to the brunette as she let her eyes wander around the bleachers. _I wonder...I wonder if anybody here would like to be my friend? It would really feel...**nice**...to meet somebody on my own. Aside from my **extremely** lucky break with Mulan in the club. Oopsies, I'm not paying attention!_

"Now, then. I'm going to divide the class into three ability levels, and these will be based on the physical tests you do today." Several students let out pathetic groans, to which Kida replied with an encouraging grin. "I **promise** nobody's going to die today. I plan on doing the tests along with all of you." Coming to a stop in front of the seated students, Kida had **specifically** avoided meeting Rapunzel's gaze. _I...she isn't on the roster! I guess...maybe she's just retaking the class for fun, and to spend time with her cousins? I suppose, so long as she doesn't get **hurt**...it should be fine._

Kida finally locked eyes with Rapunzel, and the older woman **swore** her friend was on the verge of **exploding** with joy. The Marine swallowed an impending laugh, focusing on finishing her introduction. "First we'll do an arm strength test, followed by a cardiovascular test, and finish up the day with a simple flexibility test. Sound good?" Several unenthusiastic murmurs in response. "Thrilling, I know. Alright, everything we need is down at the track, so let's mosey on over."

Grabbing her backpack and standing up, Anna chuckled as she shared a grin with Hans. "Heh, she said 'mosey'. I kinda know her already, but I definitely **like** her."

"She certainly **looks** like she could kick my ass six ways from Sunday." Folding up his laptop and sliding it into his bag, he headed down the bleachers. "Let's get these dumb tests over with."

"See you there." Smiling at the young man's good humor, Anna turned around just in time to catch Rapunzel by the arm, steadying the wobbly brunette. "You okay there, Punzie? Drunk already?"

A sheepish grin from the pudgy young woman, who clapped both of her cousins on their shoulders. "My legs fell asleep a little bit. Carry me to the hospital if I keel over?" Anna chuckled at Rapunzel's adorably sweet pout, but Elsa cringed.

"Nobody's **keeling over**. We'll all get through this together!" Pumping her fist exuberantly, Elsa felt a rare burst of motivation run up her spine. _Maybe...or maybe I just don't want to lose to that guy. **Hans.**_ Lowering her arm with a pathetic whimper, the blonde woman suddenly felt rather juvenile at her unprovoked, **one way** rivalry. However, as both Anna and Rapunzel lightly applauded her inspiring words, a small part of Elsa's heart **embraced** the challenge.

"You **better not** keel over." Kida stood on the bottom stoop of the bleachers, eyeing the three young women with amusement. "Elsa, good to finally meet you." A shy nod from the blonde woman. "Anna, been awhile...you should come by _The Witching Hour_ sometime and hang out." An eager nod from the redhead, along with a double thumbs up. "And...**Rapunzel.**"

"Heh...yeah, Ki? I mean...Miss Marshall? Uh...**coach?**" Scratching the back of her head awkwardly, Rapunzel allowed the tip of her tongue to protrude between her thick lips forming an endearingly silly smile.

Taking several large strides up the bleachers, Kida paused on the stoop just below the girls. She put a hand gently on Rapunzel's collar, charcoal grey eyes softening. "Don't you dare fucking **die** here or anything. Your name isn't on the roster, so don't even get **hurt**, or I'll be in a world of trouble. And then I'll get the Goddess to have you reincarnate as a **cockroach**."

Rapunzel stuck her tongue out further, petulantly this time. "Whatever happened to **'an it harm none'**?"

A fond smile. "You dying in my class would hurt **me**. But anyway...you okay?" Rapunzel nodded, suddenly quiet. Squeezing her shoulder again, Kida turned to head down to the track. "You need anything...**anything**, this next week. Let me know."

Several seconds later, Rapunzel was bursting with energy again, racing carefully down the bleachers. "Let's go, go, go! Time to not die on the track!"

Anna and Elsa, meanwhile, shared confused stares. Neither spoke, but both seemed to come to the same unspoken conclusion. _There's something Rapunzel isn't telling us._

_ Let's keep an eye on her._


	53. Chapter 53

The first phase of tests for SFAI's physical education class was the dead arm hang, or pull-up. The students gamely gathered around three parallel bars, five, six, and seven feet off the ground respectively, while Kida explained and demonstrated proper form for the test.

"Women, you're going to start in this position." Clasping the six foot tall bar, Kida easily brought her chin over the bar, with her muscular arms fully bent. From that position, she slowly allowed herself to descend, while instructing her female students. "The object is to keep your elbows bent for as long as possible. Once your arms are fully extended, your partner will stop counting the seconds. If **anybody** needs a stopwatch, please come speak to me."

Next, Kida grasped the six foot tall bar again. "Next, I'll show the men how they are scored." Once again, the pale haired woman easily brought her chin above the bar. "This is a chin up, or a pull up. After each one, you will let your arms extend until they're fully straight. Reminder...just because your **arm** is fully straight doesn't necessarily mean **you** are."

Several students snickered in approval, but Rapunzel's boisterous guffaw drowned them all out. Kida quickly finished her explanation.

"Don't kick your legs, try not to rock your body, and I don't want to see any of this half-way down shit, either." Each spoken example was accompanied by a demonstrated example, and Anna's jaw went slack at how **slowly** Kida performed the movements. The muscles beneath the instructor's dark skin flexed and rippled with each smooth motion. Finally, Kida hopped down.

"That should about cover it. If we've got any non-binary folks in the crowd today, you can do whichever exercise you feel most comfortable doing. Okay, pair up and get started. I'll give you a hard time if you slack off, but don't stress. We're gonna have fun together." With a sharp clap of her hands, Kida stepped back and allowed the students to mingle as they paired off.

Elsa briefly glanced around, memories of being chosen last at the academy drifting through her mind. They were short lived, however, when Rapunzel snatched her girlfriend's hand. "You're with **me**, nerdface. Wanna grab Anna and make us a threesome?"

Elsa blushed hotly, stammering gibberish, which in turn caused Rapunzel to blush even **more** and mumble something even **more** gibberish-like. After several moments of back and forth, they both glanced over to where Anna was standing with Hans. The two seemed to be sharing a joke, and both let out a laugh together. Sensing two sets of eyes on her, Anna noticed her cousin and sister awkwardly staring, which prompted her to offer a cheery wave before beckoning them over.

Rapunzel's cheeks were still flushed, but she let herself be hauled over to the other pair by her girlfriend's hand. Elsa was a bit put out, but her cheeks still puffed out in determination. "We'll just be two pairs, Punzie. That's fine."

As luck would have it, both pairs reached the front of their respective lines at the same time. Hans and Elsa both stepped up and grasped their bars, him on his seven footer and her on her six footer.

"Good luck up there." Hans shot the blonde woman a friendly grin, before he began to do his pull ups.

Elsa **tried** to return the smile, but hers came out more like a queasy grimace. Spurred on by both Rapunzel and Anna shouting words of encouragement, the blonde woman hauled her chin over the bar and made her biceps as taut as she could.

"Great job, Elsie! **Nice** form!" Holding her cellphone in one hand while running the stopwatch app, Rapunzel felt warmth pool in her tummy as she stared up at the intense look of concentration on her older cousin's face. Elsa's biceps flexed, revealing the toned muscle that the brunette had lazily traced her fingers over many times. _Good job, Elsa! You're killin' it!_

"C'mon Hans, you lazy meatball! My sister's making you look bad!" Anna's gleeful grin spilled into outright laughter as she kept a mental count of her partner's pull ups.

"You...asshole...no fair...making me...laugh." Cheeks rosy from exertion, Hans barked out an exhausted laugh as his form began to collapse.

Sweat beaded on Elsa's forehead, and despite the hilariously encouraging words from her sister, she was still **frustrated.** _This really isn't **that** hard. I bet I can do those, too._ Chewing her lower lip intensely, the blonde woman lowered herself to the ground.

"Don't give up, nerdface!" Cheeks flushing at the effort her girlfriend was putting forth, Rapunzel yelled even louder.

"**Nngh!**" Groaning, Elsa halted her downward progress before gripping tighter and pulling herself back up. Tension shot through her tight shoulders, and the blonde woman found herself stuck several inches below the bar. Her hands swelled, fingers exceptionally sore. _What the **hell!** I rock climb all the damn time...**why** can't I do this?!_ Giving in to the lactic acid built up in her muscles, Elsa let herself drop to the ground with a groan. Leaning against the wooden poles, holding her sore arms gingerly, a light went on in her head. _Oh, yeah. It's because I climb the right way...using my legs._

Hans was doubled over, hands on his knees as he blew out ragged breaths. "Shit...so out of shape...I lost fuckin' count."

Anna slapped her friend's back good naturedly, stretching her arms overhead in warm-up. "You got eleven, my good man. Just a guess, but I'm guessing that beats most of the other kids here." Her partner chuckled dryly, drawing out his cell phone in order to time his feisty partner's arm hang.

Elsa finally had her breathing under control, and gingerly straightened out her arms. _That hurts almost as much as it did when I caught Mulan...oh I am going to feel this **tonight.**_ The blonde woman's grimace was tempered, however, when she felt a fleshy arm wrap meaningfully around her waist. Her cheeks were already rosy from exertion, but if anything was going to make them redder, then this was it.

"Fifty nine seconds...great job, **sweetie.**" Rapunzel's warm words, as well as her sly wink, were like a rejuvenating burst of wind flowing through Elsa's body. The brunette handed over her phone, while offering a self deprecating smile. "Not sure if you'll even need that for me, but we'll see!"

"You'll do fine, because I know you'll do your **best.**" Elsa's quiet encouragement sent a thrill through Rapunzel's body, and the blonde woman savored the little shiver only **she** could see. _God, I want to kiss her._

Another hand clapped Elsa's shoulder warmly, and she turned to meet Anna's warm, teal eyes. "Nice job up there, sis. You're a rock climber, so I know I have **no chance** against you." Coughing awkwardly, Anna stared down at her ratty, dirty sneakers. _God damnit, I **have** to remember to replace these...they might not even make it through the run!_ "Thanks for...you know. Taking this class with me."

Elsa swallowed thickly, reaching up to give her sister's hand a gentle squeeze despite the soreness of her hands. "I'll always be here for you. Even...even when the going gets...tough." The last word came out as a whisper, and Anna quickly looked away before any unbidden feelings came rushing to the surface.

Turning away, the redhead came face to face with her brunette cousin. Rapunzel held out a challenging hand. "Our rivalry ends here! **Today!**" More than a few amused students turned to observe this throwdown issued by the short, pudgy young woman.

Slapping her forehead briefly in excitement and silliness, Anna reached out and grasped her cousin's hand. "This one's for **all of my marbles!**" One firm handshake later, and the legendary contest began.

Anna quickly found merely hanging from the bar to be all too easy. Thus, under both Hans' and Kida's watchful eyes, the redhead hammered out eight flawless pull ups, before collapsing in a heap.

Rapunzel needed a small boost in order to reach the six foot tall bar, which Elsa shyly provided. The blonde woman couldn't be sure if she was regretting her decision, what with her arms clasped around her girlfriend's upper thighs and her cheek smooshed against the brunette's rear. After a mortifyingly long wait, the shorter woman finally announced, "Okay! Start timing!"

Elsa backed up, immediately mashing the start button on her phone's stopwatch while **quite** certain her face would be **permanently** red. In the time it took for her to process that thought, Rapunzel had flopped gracelessly to the ground with a majestic squawk.

To the surprise of all involved, it was a thoroughly exhausted Anna who knelt by her dazed cousin's side, praising her efforts. "I think we'll call this one a draw, Punzie. The rivalry lives to...uh...**live** another day." Cringing from her awkward turn of phrase, the redhead tucked her right hand against her belly while helping Rapunzel up with her left. _Fuck...that **really** hurt my stupid hand._

Dusting herself off carefully, Rapunzel grinned as she issued another challenge to her younger cousin. "**Or** we can continue this competition on the **track!**" Anna bellowed in hearty agreement, while Elsa fretted between which of her relatives had potentially sustained the greater injury.

Kida merely shot Rapunzel a pointed glare, to which the brunette responded with a helpless tongue-out smile. "Can you...**please** not die today, Corona?"

* * *

The second event was a mile run, and Kida stood by the finish line, scribbling down each finisher's time on her clipboard.

The first student, a gangly young man with short, curly blonde hair, crossed the finish line in four minutes and twenty two seconds. Barely appearing winded, he casually stepped off the track and fished out a cigarette, wasting no time in lighting it up.

Kida merely chuckled and shook her head. "Shame this is an **Arts** school, and one without a track or cross country program."

A short while later, Hans and Elsa came barreling down the home stretch, neck and neck. Both were gasping for air, arms and legs pumping sloppily, but in the end it was Elsa who pulled away. Her normally serene face contorted into one of rage, and a feral snarl tumbled from her mouth as she defeated her self-proclaimed rival by a handful of seconds.

"Seven minutes and fifteen seconds. Nice hustle, Elsa...but I think it was your **war cry** that beat your friend over there." Elsa smiled weakly at Kida's praise, flopping on the ground. Eyes slamming shut as she drew deep, ragged breaths, she heard a voice over her congratulate her on a well run race. The blonde's vision cleared a split second before she noticed it was Hans who had offered his hand in congratulations, but Elsa found herself too weary to pull away. She slapped his offered high-five, flopping back onto the ground with an exhausted gurgle.

"Try not to die there." Struggling to breathe himself, Hans grinned wryly. "I'm pretty sure Anna would kick **my** ass if you blew a gasket beating me. But...**fuck, **Elsa...you're **fast.**"

Another weak laugh tumbled from Elsa's lips. "Pretty...fast...yourself…" _Okay...maybe this guy isn't such a bad friend for Anna._

Several more minutes elapsed, before Kida caught sight of a runner who suddenly made her wonder if she really **should** call 911. Arms and legs flopping about recklessly, Anna lumbered down the home stretch. Snot cascaded out of her nose and over her lips, and with each ragged breath she drew she made a sound that made the concerned Phys. Ed. teacher think a badger was trying to crawl out of her student's mouth.

"AAahahhahaa...Elsaaaa!" Mere yards before the finish line, Anna caught sight of her still-winded sister waving her in eagerly. The redhead tried to quickly correct her form for a somewhat graceful finish, but she still ended up barreling haplessly into Elsa's waiting arms.

"And for Roller Derby...I mean, uh, Anna...eleven minutes and thirty one seconds. Nice job." Kida quickly hid her giggle behind her clipboard. _I actually thought she was a goner._

The minutes continued to tick by as runners kept trickling in through the finish line. Each had their time recorded and was sent off to get a drink of water.

Anna sat on the grass just by the finish line, legs splayed out and pathetically rubbing at her funny looking muscles. _So tired. Don't wanna run any more, no, nope...definitely gonna help myself to a little pill when I get home. Maybe...maybe I can get a ride home with Rapunzel and…_

The redhead's thought trailed off when she saw her sister approaching with a few tissues. Elsa knelt down, carefully wiping her sister's mouth and face while she gifted Anna with a tender smile. "You don't have to run **that** hard, you know. It's **only** gym class."

An arched eyebrow and a knowing grin were Anna's counters. "Hey, don't think I didn't see **you** roar at Hans like you were gonna bite his head off!" Elsa ducked her head at the comparison, blushing while she quickly swiped her tissues over her sister's nose a few more times. Anna, however, caught her older sister's hand and gave it a meaningful squeeze. "It...it was **nice** seeing you try so hard. I...yeah."

Silence settled over the two sisters for a few seconds, before they heard Kida's amused voice mutter something. "Oh shit...here she comes."

Indeed, the final student on the track had just rounded the last bend into the home stretch. Clearly winded and sore, Rapunzel still wore a brilliant grin surrounded by rosy cheeks. Her too small uniform showed off each little jiggle from her pudgy frame, and Elsa immediately stood up. Her eyes just **melted** at the sight of her girlfriend. _She's...she's beautiful. She's...**god**, I've gotta go to her!_

"Anna, Punzie's gonna finish! C'mon, let's go finish with her!" Pale cheeks flushing with an unexplainable rush of love and devotion, Elsa grasped her sister by her armpits and helped her sit up. _Oh god, my arms are **so** sore!_

Every muscle in Anna's body protested. "Elsaaa...I'm so so so so **so so** **sore!**" Despite her complaint, Anna still turned to see her brunette cousin gamely plodding down the mahogany colored all-weather track. Several other students shouted out cheers, and suddenly the redhead felt tears prick at the corners of her eyes. "Guh...go, Punzie!" Freckled legs spasming in protest, Anna hauled herself up with the help of her sister, and the two of them ran down to meet their cousin.

_Goddess, if I die here...uh, well I'd rather not, so...oh! Did you send me Elsa and Anna angels to take me to the Summerland?_ Blinking several times and shaking her head, Rapunzel came to and found Anna on her left side and Elsa on her right. They were running right alongside her.

"Come on, Punzie! We're gonna eat **so much ice cream** after this class!" Fists pumping in jubilation, Anna couldn't help but press her hand against Rapunzel's left shoulder in encouragement.

"You can **do** this! You can **do** this, honey!" Head whipping around to see Elsa's flushed face cheering her on as well, Rapunzel's body shivered with delight as another hand pressed against her right shoulder.

Finishing with a final burst of energy, the three young women crossed the finish line together. Immediately, Elsa and Anna hooked arms underneath Rapunzel's armpits, slowly leading their sweaty, exhausted cousin over to the bleachers. Mildly dazed, the brunette glanced around, first taking in Anna's sweaty face. "Buh...Banana. Weren't we...uh...like, rivals or something?"

Finding herself momentarily speechless, Anna settled for wrapping an arm around her exhausted cousin's warm shoulders. Elsa returned shortly thereafter, gently pressing the open end of a bottle of gatorade to Rapunzel's parched lips. Together, they basked in the afterglow of their shared trial, and quietly made plans to treat themselves later that day.

As a matter of fact, more than a few students were grabbing their belongings and getting ready to leave. It took Kida's flustered reminder to get them to stay.

"Hey! Uh...you guys! We've still got the, uh...the flexibility test. C'mon, we're almost done!"

Another chorus of exhausted groans.

One final reminder from their instructor. "And let's hear it for our Most Valuable Punzie, with a time of twenty eight minutes and seven seconds!"

Rapunzel couldn't resist weakly pumping her arm in exultation.

* * *

All of the students were seated in a circle, back in the gymnasium. Smiling good-naturedly at their exhausted faces, Kida decided to cut this test short as a favor to them. "Okay...this last test is a piece of cake. All you've gotta do is sit with your legs in a V shape, lean down, and touch as far as you can on the floor. Sound good? Get to it!"

To her right, Anna heard the telltale sound of Hans drawing another breath on his inhaler. He hadn't spoken much since the mile run, so she merely offered her friend a consolatory pat on the back before readying herself for this exercise.

"Guh...**damnit,** I can't **go** any farther than this." Elsa's pathetic whine drew a warm chuckle from Kida, who encouraged her all the same.

Anna also glanced over, gifting her sister with a queasy smile. "Think...yeah, I think you got me beat there, Els. I'm, like...**negatively** flexible." Sitting up straight briefly, the redhead cracked her neck, momentarily confused as to where her cousin went. "Uh...Punzie? Rapunzel...where'd you sneak off to?"

Elsa glanced to her left and right as well, shrugging as she came up empty handed.

"You **losers,** I'm back **here!**" Both young women turned around in surprise, faces rapidly paling as they witnessed their cousin's supreme display of flexibility. Rapunzel's stomach lay flat on the gymnasium floor, as did her chest. Her face was comically pressed against the hardwood as well, but she casually turned her face to the left and the right without a care. The brunette's curvaceous rear was barely contained by the shorts, and a patch of skin along the small of her back trailed down further.

Anna swallowed thickly, scrambling to sit behind her cousin.

"Hey, Banana...what's going on back there?" Breaths coming out slow and even, Rapunzel slowly widened the V shape her legs were in, the gentle roll of her hips subtly tugging the shorts of her freshman uniform even lower.

"**Haa**...n...nothing!" Grimacing at her high-pitched squeak, Anna dug through her backpack, quickly yanking out a sweatshirt emblazoned with the SFAI emblem. She quickly tossed it over her cousin's exposed skin, but not before getting a clear, unmistakable view of the tops of Rapunzel's butt cheeks. "J...just a little **wardrobe malfunction!**"

Rapunzel smiled widely, shimmying her legs back just a bit further. _Been awhile since I limbered up. Feels nice...and it's okay, Anna. I don't mind if you look._ "How **gallant** of you."

Elsa, meanwhile, paused right behind her sister, sweatshirt of her own in hand. She looked down, meeting Anna's embarrassed upward stare. A blush from the blonde woman, along with a sheepish grin. "Had the same idea, I guess."

Anna shrugged, **praying** her cheeks were no longer aflame. "Yeah...Punzie's never been bashful about her body. About what it can do, and how good it looks...**nice** it looks. **It looks like a body I mean.**"

Taking a seat gingerly next to her stammering sister, Elsa put an arm gently around Anna's shoulders. _I know what you mean, Anna._ "I know what you mean, Anna." _She is beautiful._"She...she's **beautiful.**" _And so are you._

Recovering shyly, Anna managed to meet her sister's gaze, supremely appreciative of her words. "Glad we agree on **that.**"

Before Anna could say anything else, Elsa blurted out the rest of her thought. "And so are you."

Elsa was only able to drink in the **brilliant** smile her compliment elicited from Anna for scant seconds, before her own bashfulness drew her eyes to the gymnasium floor. However, the hand gently squeezing her sore shoulder told her everything the redhead couldn't voice just then.

Several minutes later, the two blushing sisters were awoken from their reverie by Rapunzel's arms slapping against the floor and her petulant voice warbling miserably. "Okay, okay, **okay. **Mama can get **down** here, but she's gonna need some help getting back up. Anna? Elsa? ...**Kida, I don't care if you're my teacher, get your scrawny ass over here!**"

* * *

"Haven't been back to this place since we did Saffron's school dance, have we?" Anna's ice cream stained grin was thoughtful as she doggedly chased a gummy bear around the soupy remnants of her strawberry sundae. Not hearing a response from either of her relatives, she looked up to see what they were doing.

Elsa's half-eaten banana split lay off to the side and forgotten. Her lips silently mouthed the different requirements she read on the Physical Education course outline, fingertips drumming together in front of the blonde woman's lips in pensive concentration.

Rapunzel sat next to her girlfriend and, having already demolished her birthday cake sundae, was lightly dozing with her head resting against her folded arms. She didn't notice Anna giving her a curious look, instead focusing her sleepy gaze on the salt and pepper shakers in the middle of the table. Despite her exhaustion, the brunette appeared to be trying to move the two condiments with the power of her mind.

_I've...I've gotta tell them. Both of them. I **know** I'll feel better when I do._ The taste of marshmallow caused Rapunzel's taste buds to light up as her moist tongue dragged along her lips. _Then maybe it's time to go home...I'm sure Banana wouldn't mind much if I stole a kiss from her, but Elsie's kisses are...just more **meaningful.** Probably because she's my girlfriend._ An exhausted sigh tumbled from the brunette's now moist lips as she let her eyes drift shut. _All that running and stuff was hard...but compared to **this morning**, it was a piece of cake._

* * *

"Nicholas. Sarah. Please...have a seat." Gesturing lightly at the copious amount of free space on the beach blanket, Esmerelda adjusted the sarong clinging to her shoulder as she briefly looked around at her friends. Piercing eyes came to rest briefly on Rapunzel's frozen form, and the raven haired older woman sent a silent prayer of calming into the wind for her friend. "I believe you know everybody here, aside from my new friend, Cipher."

Esmerelda was just turning to smile at her pickle-shorts clothed youthful dalliance, when Rapunzel's higher pitched than normal voice jarringly interrupted. "Dressing alike these days, huh? It...it really **suits** you! **I mean**, you look cute! You always...did…"

"Rapunzel…" Nick let out a slow, dragging sigh as his shoulders drooped. Sarah's eyebrows furrowed in concern, and she hesitantly slid a lithe hand across the purple blanket towards their chubby former lover.

"I…" A sudden feeling of being altogether too exposed raced through Rapunzel's naked form, and she floundered backwards, quickly regaining her footing on the damp said. A shaky, harried stammer fell from her mouth. "...**gotta go pee.** Buh...back in a **flush!**"

Each uneven footfall that carried the short brunette further away from her friends filled her with an increasing sense of **despair.** Other beachgoers gave the young woman, who they normally saw as vibrant and fun-loving, concerned stares. _I'm not sad. I'm **not** sad! I don't even feel like **crying!**_

A handful of minutes later, Rapunzel found herself fully clothed and seated on one of the wooden benches placed opposite of the rows of rusty lockers. Her sandals were stashed beneath the bench while stubby toes traced comforting runes of protection in the sand. _Well, at least nobody stole my clothing **this** time. Then again, I guess karmically I'd sort of deserve that punishment...I didn't even **have **to pee. Just being an uncomfortable, fibbing buttface._

Doing her best to draw strength to her current situation, Rapunzel thought back to her conversation with Esmerelda, weeks earlier. _I told Ez...I **told** her, I'm not mad at them for leaving me. I'm not even mad at myself for letting them down. I...I **love** them._ She nibbled with mild frustration against her bottom lip, raking her toes through the mindfulness rune she'd carved in the sand. _Is this...about my relationship with Elsa? I mean, I guess it sort of **has** to be. I can't share how much I love her...with **anybody**. Not even...not even other people who I've been with before._

**That** thought very nearly brought a tear to Rapunzel's eyes. Grunting in frustration, she slapped her cheeks several times. _No! I...we made a promise to each other. This is **worth it**...and I **do** want Nick and Sarah in my life. As friends._

A sudden bluster of wind from the bay rushed past Rapunzel, disheveling her brine-tinged hair and filling her with a renewed vigor. _Act. Don't think...**feel** and **act.**_ Drawing out her cell phone from her overalls, the brunette shot a quick, succinct text to Kida. '**_At the lockers. Can you please ask Nick and Sarah to come up? To talk? Also, if I pass out or something, please call Elsa.'_**

_It's in the hands of the Goddess now...all I can do is wait._ And wait, Rapunzel did. She tried her best to keep her breaths slow and even, tracing a half moon with each foot during every ten breaths. Rinse, repeat. _Wait, wait, wait...how long have I been waiting? Maybe they'd already left?_

"She's casting spells with her feet again." A warm, lilting voice on Rapunzel's left.

_Sarah._

"I've still got my notebook that has empirical evidence of the efficacy of her foot spells, you know." That familiar, playfully rich tenor voice.

_Nick._

Rapunzel stared ahead. For one thing, the act of continuously looking between her former lovers sounded **exhausting**. _For another...I can already tell. As pretty as their eyes are, they just don't grab me. Grab me the way...**Elsa's** eyes do._ "How long are the two of you in town?"

"Until Monday. We're heading up to Oregon to visit Nick's older brother. You remember…" Sarah's voice trailed off fondly, not wanting to press Rapunzel into remembering too much.

"Calvin. He...wait, **which** one of you got a drivers license?" A hint of warmth, of comforting familiarity, returned to Rapunzel's voice. Her feet were no longer idly toeing the sand.

"Believe it or not, we **both** did. Got a car and everything...been putting the fear of the Buddha into the hearts of other drivers since 2014." Nick's voice held just a hint of amusement. It was warm...warm and so very familiar.

Another, cooler gust of wind sent a chill up Rapunzel's spine. She welcomed the feeling, however. She welcomed **feeling** anything at this point. Finally, she looked first at Nick, and then back over to Sarah. Then back to her own lap, where her hands awkwardly fisted the demin of her overalls. "Come stay with me for a couple days. Maybe...Wednesday to Sunday? I have my cousin living with me, but...I'd **really** like the time to **properly** catch up." _Please say yes, I'm scared you'll say yes...**but please say yes.**_

"Sounds like an order…" The smile in Nick's voice was evident.

"One we can't possibly refuse." The air seemed to radiate as Sarah chimed in. It pulsed with a warm, rosy glow of the love the two people shared.

And oddly enough, that didn't make Rapunzel sad at all. Because, while she was no longer a part of their shared love, there was a hint that maybe. Just maybe. _Maybe there's room for me in this...shared **friendship.**_

****_Now I just...just have to tell Elsa. Anna too, probably...and **she** might end up reacting the strongest._

* * *

"I saw Nick and Sarah today." The words slipped out of Rapunzel's mouth right after the bill for the girls' ice cream had arrived. She looked around, noticing she suddenly had Anna and Elsa's undivided attention. "Even talked to 'em for awhile."

For Elsa, the recognition was a bit slower in dawning. "Nick...and Sarah. Weren't they...didn't you **date** them?"

Anna, however, reacted much more **strongly**. Slapping the table in surprise, the redhead made both Elsa and Rapunzel hop in their seats. "**They're in town?!** I don't...wait, **wait.** Did you know they were coming? Did...was this **planned?"**

Rapunzel held out her hands in a vaguely reassuring gesture, being that Anna's own hands were pressed against the table top and the redhead appeared poised to spring across the table and coddle her cousin. "Ez...Esmerelda told me, like, two weeks ago. Anna...please, **please** don't be mad at her."

"Esmerelda?" Elsa's brow furled, and she clasped her hands together tightly. It seemed as though there was a veritable tidal wave of information she didn't know about her girlfriend, looming and ready to crash down over her.

"She's the high priestess of Punzie's coven." Filling her sister in almost as an afterthought, Anna leaned across the table and quicly placed a hand over Rapunzel's own. The redhead's jaw was firm, but her eyes seemed soft. "I'm...I'm not mad. You **know** I'm just worried about you. How was it...how...how **are** they?"

Rapunzel gently pat the top of Anna's hand, pursing her lips as the memory of that morning quickly returned to her. "They're **good.** Still together. I...Kida and I met up with Ez and a new friend of hers. Badass trumpet player. I'll have to introduce you…"

A sharp snap of Anna's fingers in front of her cousin's face was accompanied by a stern yet loving stare from the redhead. "Punzie...**focus.**"

"Right, so yeah. We were chilling at North Baker Beach, when-" Rapunzel had just managed to get herself back on topic, when Anna's eyes immediately went wide. She **immediately** interrupted the brunette again.

"**Hold the phone.**" Squinting her eyes discerningly, as well as promptly **banishing** any thoughts that even bordered on lewd, Anna's eyes expressed her disbelief. "They saw you at North Baker Beach?" A nod, followed by a warm blush. "**The** North Baker Beach...like, the **same** one Hiccup and I...**came to your rescue at?**" Rapunzel's grin was quite telling, and now it was Anna who found herself unable to suppress the rosy glow claiming her cheeks. _God damnit...Punzie **would** have that kind of luck._

"Wait...um, can I get a bit more info? North Baker Beach…" Elsa's voice trailed off as she tapped her spoon thoughtfully against her empty dish. "I haven't even **been** to any beaches around here yet...would I like it?" The last part of her question was directed towards Rapunzel, and the way in which the brunette seemed to blanch in surprise mildly alarmed Elsa.

Placing a hand against her sister's forearm, Anna once again filled Elsa in. "Elsa...North Baker Beach is, well, it's a nudist beach." As expected, the blonde woman's shoulders hunched and she seemed to sink back against the booth's padded backing. Anna smiled in understanding. "Lots of people wear clothing there, too...but honestly, it's not really somewhere I go by myself." Her teal eyes traveled back to Rapunzel and, upon noticing her cousin's mildly offended pout, quickly amended her statement. "I **mean**...it's a fine place and awesome people hang out there. **Totally.**" Taking a moment to pinch the bridge of her nose, Anna shook her head in dizzy frustration. "Okay...okay. So I know it's a little to simple to ask if the three of you are...**okay.** But...**are you?**"

Rapunzel seemed to deflate a bit, shoulders drooping as she unconsciously leaned against her girlfriend. Elsa didn't shy away at the contact, however she seemed to be staring quite intently at the bit of brown ice cream soup at the bottom of her dish. "You know, Anna...**you know** I was always so afraid we could never be friends after all that happened. But...I actually think we **can.**"

"How do you feel about them **now?** Seeing them **now**, after four years apart?" Anna's eyes were wide, and she'd taken her cousin's hands in her own once more. _I don't even want to **imagine** you ever going through what you had to again. Fucking Gothel._

Those two questions drew a warm, bubbling giggle from Rapunzel's lips. The merry sound surprised both Anna and Elsa. "I'm not in **love** with them any more, Banana...if that's what you're asking, anyway. There are other, more important things. People...in my life now, with whom I share a much deeper connection."

Elsa swallowed thickly, quite sure her throat was about to swell shut from the dizzying emotional waves cascading through her body. She didn't even try opening her mouth, as she couldn't even begin to fathom what she wanted to say, or ask.

Anna, however, knew what she wanted to ask. The redhead's smile was shy, but the manner in which her affectionate cousin was both pressing against Elsa's shoulder **and** rubbing the top of her own hand with a soft thumb couldn't be ignored. "Not trying to push you into releasing your top five or anything...I know it's not like that for you."

"It's not...but it sort of is, you know?" Teeth showing from her dazzling smile, Rapunzel felt the surety of her tentative decision made earlier that day swirling around her spirit in a great storm of confidence. _This is right, so right...**so right.** _"I used to think, **and** say, that love is love is love. But now? Yeah...I love you two more than I do anybody else." _And you will both take that in exactly the way I mean for you to take it. Anna...I will **always** need you, and I'll **always** be here for you. Elsa...I'll work my fingers to the **bone** in order to cherish, protect, and explore this love we share._

_If we were alone...oh, if we were alone. I think I could tell her...that **I love her**._ Feeling as though her emotional processor had finally caught up with all of the information it had been fed, Elsa cautiously nudged Rapunzel's shoulder with her own. _I think I could...but I'll tell her later. _"Look at that smile she's got on."

Indeed, Anna's rosy cheeks looked as though they were about to burst. Little chortles spilled from her lips every so often, until at length, she finally collected her wits enough to speak. "Okay...okay. I'm hearing a **lot** of good things today. So then...will Nick and Sarah be stopping by at all this week?"

Rapunzel nodded enthusiastically. "They've got plans to be in Oregon Monday night, but I convinced them to stop by the apartment for awhile." _I know they're gonna bug me about if I'm seeing anybody. It kind of sucks to have to lie, but to me, Elsa comes first._

Elsa, meanwhile, had sucked in a sharp breath before plastering an awkward smile on her face. _I shouldn't be surprised...Punzie wants to be friends with her exes. I...**I** wanted to be friends with Mulan. Anyway, even if they have...have...had **sex**...together. It's fine!_ Another thick swallow followed, and Elsa was only dimly aware of her cousin and sister exchanging a few more earnest questions and answers._ Be fair, be **fair.** She loves me, it's not weird, and it's not like they live nearby. I mean, **I'd be fine if they did live nearby and were in her life more often!** They have a history together...and it would be silly if they **didn't** mean a lot to each other. But it's just...just a visit. Maybe for an afternoon. _Steeling her resolve, Elsa straightened her posture and squared her shoulders. _I'll get to know them. They're my girlfriend's friends, and I will treat them with friendly kindness._

"So maybe I can stop by and see them Wednesday afternoon?" Shyly drumming her fingers together, Anna's eyes softened as she stared at Rapunzel meaningfully. "I know we already talked about this, but even though they did leave you, I never **hated them for it.** They're nice, good people, and without taking up too much of your time with them...it'd be nice to catch up."

An odd little laugh, more akin to a snicker, rolled out of Rapunzel's mouth. Her hazel eyes flicked briefly between Anna and Elsa, lingering on her girlfriend a bit longer. "Well, see...I didn't really think one afternoon would be enough time for us to really catch up. They're trying to save money for the trip up north, and they've been staying at the Motel Six. **You** know the one." A pointed wink at Anna.

Shivering noticeably, the redhead cringed as she uttered a single sentence to Elsa. "Rats the size of **cats.**" The blonde woman also paled, whining uncomfortably.

"I can't let my friends stay somewhere like that. Which is exactly who they are...my friends." Patting the table several times with excitement, Rapunzel proudly revealed her little secret. "So I invited them to stay over from Wednesday until Sunday! **Fun**, right!"

A merry string of giggles poured from Anna's mouth, and she quickly embraced her cousin's warm hearted gesture. "Lots of fun...if you're ready to have them back in your life, then I think you'll have a **boatload** of fun." Pursing her lips in thoughtful contemplation, Anna's smile quickly melted into a sly, good natured grin. She looked over at Elsa, whose cheeks seemed to be even more drained of color than usual. "Psst, Elsa. I know Punzie **says** they're just friends, and I really don't think there's gonna be anything going on. But, you know...if there **is** any hanky panky going on, you can always come stay with me for a few days. I-**yeeowch!**"

Rapunzel's cheeks puffed out alongside a threatening grin as she removed her foot from her younger cousin's squashed toes. "Don't be a butt, Banana. I'm quite happy with the way things are right now, and have **no desire** for hanky panky!" The very wet raspberry that Anna blew in retaliation was countered by the brunette threatening to give her the most epic swirlie the world had **ever** seen.

After Anna loudly declared that she was going to head up to pay the bill, as a treat for her family's supporting her return to college, Rapunzel turned to regard Elsa warmly. "Sorry to spring that on you, nerdface. You know I'd never-"

Despite the veritable hurricane of contradictory thoughts smashing around in Elsa's head, the blonde woman was still aware enough to know what her girlfriend was about to say and cut her off with a warm, **intense** whisper. "You don't have to finish that sentence. You **never** have to finish that sentence. I...I **know** how you feel. I trust you implicitly...but in the interest of fairness. You **do** have desires-" Suddenly, Elsa clapped her lips shut as her blue eyes darted to the side in mild concern.

"Okay, you're...you're not **wrong, **but...**Elsie.**" Rapunzel's apologetic countenance had quickly morphed into one of concern, and she very nearly captured her girlfriend's face between her hands until Elsa jerked herself into the corner of the booth.

Throwing her hand up in mock exuberance, the blonde woman called out to Anna. "Anna! Let me leave the tip, okay? Okay!" Elsa's chest heaved as she withdrew her wallet from her purse with shaky hands.

Rapunzel very nearly opened her mouth to question her girlfriend's erratic behavior, when she noticed Anna had just sat down. _Whoops...guess Elsa was trying to give me a PDA proximity warning or something._ Slapping a sheepish grin on her face, the brunette quickly faced forward and flopped her elbows against the table.

"Ice cream's getting so god damn expensive these days." Anna's muttered complaint was followed by an amused grin she gave to Elsa. "And thanks for speaking up, Elsa. It can be hard to hear you in my old age unless you **yell** like that."

Elsa merely let out a nervous titter, being careful not to make eye contact with **anybody** as she counted out the tip. _Four dollars and ten...twenty...twenty five...twenty eight cents._ Slapping the money haphazardly onto the table, she idly noticed that Anna and Rapunzel's voices had once again been reduced to dull, muffled sounds. _It's fine, it's fine, **it's fine. **There isn't gonna be any hanky panky going on. She's got desires...but she can fulfill them just fine by herself._

"Guess they'll take Elsa's bed, and she'll get to sleep over with you. Lucky." Anna's monotone observation and half-hearted grin was met by her cousin flashing a victory sign.

"You know you can come over and crash, too. My bed is bigger than yours, and we **know** it can fit three." Rapunzel did her best to keep up a happy attitude, but the truth was that she now knew there was something about the plans she'd made that was bothering Elsa. _And it doesn't feel like just a tiny little problem._

Elsa came out of her internal monologue just long enough for it to register that it was time for them to leave. She dutifully stood up and followed Anna and Rapunzel out of the ice cream parlor, while her mind picked up right where it left off moments before. _Wednesday. Thursday. Friday. Saturday. Sunday. I thought it was only five **hours**, but they'll be staying for five **days?**_

_ Punzie would never cheat. If I don't know a god damned thing else, I know that. _

_ But she loved them. She kissed them. She...had **sex** with them. They **fulfilled** her...in **that** way._

Outside, a light rain had begun to fall, but Elsa took no notice.

_They've given her things I haven't. Things...I don't know if I **can.**_

_ Maybe I **can**...maybe I'm just not **pushing** myself hard enough. It's...maybe it's like trying new foods? Are some of these...**physical** things...are they an acquired taste. _

_ No, no...Punzie is patient. Maybe I'm done...maybe kissing is as far as I can go. And she says that's fine. Maybe...I need to be more patient. With myself._

Now the blonde woman was driving. She wasn't sure if Rapunzel had tried to engage her at all during the trip. She hoped not. _It should be obvious...I lose time when I'm in my head like this._

_ What if I can **never** give her what they did?_

Rapunzel reached a tentative hand across the gearshift, squeezing her girlfriend's bicep. "Elsa, honey? We're...we're **home.** Do you want to...go upstairs and talk?" _I should've talked to her first, **before** making these plans. But...but she's friends with Mulan, and I'm fine with that! I should be allowed to be friends with my exes too, sex or no sex be damned!_

Elsa managed a brief nod. Together, they exited the car, and made the long walk up to their apartment. It was a long, quiet walk.

_This is a problem for Elsa. Therefore, it's **my** problem too. _Rapunzel squared her jaw, pressing her body firmly against her girlfriend's as they headed down the hallway to their apartment.

_It's a five day visit. I'm making a mountain out of a fucking **molehill**. _Elsa swallowed thickly, drawing out her keys with one hand as her other snaked imploringly around Rapunzel's pudgy waist.

_My body isn't anything special, anyway. Rapunzel can have my lips, but...maybe the rest just isn't worth it. And five days...is so **long.**_


	54. Chapter 54

Stumbling off of the bus a block from _Vinyl for Losers_, Anna managed to grab ahold of the metal bus route sign and somewhat steady herself. The thin pole groaned in protest, giving an alarmingly loose wiggle. The redhead briefly turned around to smile at the bus driver, but her smile gave way to a guilty cringe as the portly, grey-haired man frowned in disapproval before shutting the bus door.

_Awesome...trashing public transportation property means the bus driver hates my guts and won't wait for me the next time I'm running late. Maybe I should just cut and dye my hair as a disguise._ Grinning self deprecatingly at her misfortune, Anna shrugged her suddenly very heavy backpack higher on her right shoulder. She barely suppressed a pained grumble. _Son of a bitch. Everything hurts. My hand, my legs, my arms...my fucking **hand.** I was gonna wait until after practice, but I'm so late they probably started without me. Anyway...**ouch.**_

Several yards from her shop, Anna unslung her backpack and opened the little front pouch. Biting her tongue in concentration, she felt around briefly before locating the bulging little baggie. She pinched two little pills and, ensuring nobody was around to see her, popped them into her mouth. _Now, a little bit of water and...there we go. This **definitely** won't be an every gym class thing...I'm gonna buy some nice weightlifting gloves or something to make it easier on my dumb hand._

Anna nudged the door open with her left shoulder, which seemed to be the least painful part of her body. After a brief pat on her rear pockets to ensure her wallet hadn't been stolen, she let the door fall shut behind her as her eyes drifted to her friends jamming out in the back room. A wry cringe slipped onto the redhead's face. _Yep, wallet's still there, but considerably lighter. Looks like I'll be making **full** use of my unlimited meal plan on campus...but I can't argue. Hans **did** give me a really thoughtful discount since I bought so much from his grandmother._

Bolstered by the idea of a sweet eighty two year old woman hitting it big at the bingo tables thanks to her supplemented income, Anna also said a thankful little prayer for her cousin's thoughtful Christmas present as she idly limped around the store. _And Punzie might have only been joking when she asked me to sneak her out one trail mix bar per day, but I'm gonna shove, like, **three** down my shirt and **four** down my pants. Wonder if she'd still eat them._ The memory of her beautiful cousin's athletic performance that day, as well as the raw and honest admission she'd made to Anna and Elsa, mixed together with another decidedly **lewd** thought to send a heady rush of warmth coursing through the redhead's body. _Whoops, there I go again...wait, okay, that's the **medicine** talking, now._

Anna was so distracted, both by thoughts of Rapunzel and her medicine kicking in, that she failed to notice Merida exit the back room and stare pointedly at her for a full minute. "I see how it is...too busy staring at Lisa Bonet's ass to get here on time, huh?"

Despite the guitarist's shrill jibe, Anna wasn't the least bit scared. She calmly turned around, returning Merida's haughty grin with a lazy smile of her own. _I do feel kind of shitty for making them wait._ "Sorry, dude. Got my ass kicked in gym class today...Elsa blew me away in running and Punzie's got more flexibility in her little finger than I do in my entire broken body." Holding out her hand, the redhead bumped fists with her hot-tempered friend, breathing a noticeable sigh of relief when no pain radiated from her scar. "Quiet afternoon? I mean, you know, up until y'all started kicking out the jams."

Merida nodded, ambling over towards the sales counter and seemingly in no hurry to get back to practice. "Restocks, some new posters...and would you believe Saffron sold **three** _Hootie and the Blowfish_ albums today?" Despite her mild buzz, Anna's eyebrows shot up incredulously. "Yeah...totally fuckin' nailed my wager. Now I've gotta take her to see some movie on Valentines day. Uh...it's got Ryan Reynolds in it or some shit, so it's probably some lame-ass love story shit."

Anna briefly considered ribbing her good friend about the **tiny** crush vibes she was sensing between her **intense** friend and their pixie of a vocalist, but thought better of it. _Don't want her busting **my** jaw for implying she's a creepy underage flirter...even if I wouldn't feel a thing._ "Ryan...**oh**, you mean Deadpool? Yeah, Mer...that flick's about as romantic as a dog wiping its ass on a carpet." Merida's confused stare drew another giggle from Anna. "You'll see...I guarantee you won't **hate** it."

"If you say so...and what's with that dopey ass grin? If I didn't know any better, I'd say you stopped at Foxy's for a round of shots, and **that's** why you're so late." Stepping closer to give her boss a good sniff, Merida leaned back in curiosity. "Welp, ain't no alcohol **there**, but I can tell you've been sweating like a pig."

Anna pointedly ignored the crack about her personal hygiene, throwing an arm around her friend's shoulders. In the background, Saffron's flawless vocals continued to sail effortlessly through a high register that made Anna feel out of breath just **listening**. _I'm...I'm gonna take care of this. I've got classes starting now, probably homework, and I get the feeling I'm gonna be trying to kill a lot of my low-budget free time on campus when I'm not here._ "Hey, Mer. I been...I been thinking about something for a few weeks now."

Allowing herself to be led back to the band's practice room, Merida eyed Anna suspiciously. _She ain't drunk, but...there's something about this that kinda screams 'big, dumb announcement'._ "I already told you, dude...if I batted for your team, you could throw me **anything** and I'd hit the shit out of it." The curly haired woman's smirk was only half sarcastic, but Merida was unprepared for the warm, serene smile that Anna gave her.

"This isn't about me. Well...it's not **just** about me. Let's go have a chat...with **everyone.**" With that, Anna and Merida headed into the back room, where the band was running through a peppy rendition of Mika's _Grace Kelly._

* * *

"I should have asked you before I invited Sarah and Nick to sleep over." The entire remainder of the afternoon at the apartment had been mostly quiet, up to and including dinner preparation and the first few minutes of eating. Now, however, Rapunzel couldn't take the silence and the cautiously tiptoeing around the issue at hand. Setting her forkful of chicken parmesan back on her plate, the brunette folded her hands and leveled a gentle yet insistent stare at her girlfriend.

Elsa carefully dabbed a napkin against her mouth, still bemoaning the rather bland mashed potatoes. _Guess my heart just wasn't in cooking tonight._ Drawing from the countless back and forth debate she'd been having with herself the last hour and a half, the blonde woman issued a reply. "You supported me wanting to be friends with Mulan. I'd be a hypocrite if I didn't do the same thing for you...and you haven't seen your...**exes**...in four years."

Rapunzel nodded, a slightly frustrated exhale scattering the bangs on her forehead. Jabbing a finger in her own gravy-laden mashed potatoes, she gave several unenthusiastic stirs. "Is this...is this only about us reconnecting as friends?'

Finding herself unable to respond to that, Elsa quickly shoved a spoonful of the bland mashed potatoes into her mouth. _I didn't think my past would be easy to work through...but I just wasn't prepared for...**this.**_ The blonde woman swallowed harshly when she heard her girlfriend's chair slide back. She winced when the familiar squeak of bare feet against the linoleum kitchen floor drew nearer to her. _She's standing right in front of me...well, at least I've grown to like how **her** feet look. That's progress. Slow...**slow** progress._

Pressing her left hand against Elsa's cheek, Rapunzel used her right to gently rap her knuckles against the older woman's head.

An incensed huff spilled from Elsa's lips, and she returned the brunette's concerned stare with a fierce one of her own. "This is hard for me. **Hard.** It makes me feel like I'm **three years old** when I **complain** like this."

"It's not complaining to me, love. It's **sharing.**" Rapunzel gently raked her short fingernails against her girlfriend's scalp, treasuring the whispered murmur that her action elicited. "It's **communicating.** And what happens when you're on one end and I'm on the other?"

Elsa shrugged, her own weariness from the day's exercises making both her mind and her body feel as though they were drenched in mud. "We compromise?" She pressed her cheek against her cousin's belly, the sounds of chicken parmesan being digested bringing her a momentary distraction.

"Yep." Rapunzel added the word alongside her nod, stroking Elsa's hair comfortingly. "Four nights is too long...that's what I think now. How does **two** sound?"

Elsa pursed her lips, allowing her arms to encircle her girlfriend's waist loosely. "That sounds...easier for me to deal with. You know, I **do** want to meet them. It's **silly** to be jealous...even when they were able to give you something that I...**can't.**" The last word was spat out with a bitter edge, and the blonde woman herself cringed at the accidental venom she'd injected it with.

A soft, melodious hum from Rapunzel in reply. "That's not something I can **hug** out of you...I'd never diminish your difficulties like that. But...I promised you I'd tell you if I wasn't feeling fulfilled." Bending down slightly, Rapunzel pressed her soft lips to Elsa's right earlobe. A throaty whisper followed. "I am **very** fulfilled. I wasn't kidding earlier when I said I love you and Anna the most. You're at the **very** top of my list, and so long as you're willing to meet me halfway...you will **never** not be enough."

Rapunzel nearly jumped at the tantalizingly **possessive** feeling of Elsa pressing her fingers into the shorter woman's fleshy waist. Elsa leaned back a bit, looking her girlfriend in the eye once more. A challenging glint appeared in the older woman's eyes. "They were staying here to save money for their trip. I'm putting them up at the **nicest** hotel in the city over the weekend."

Through a herculean effort, Rapunzel managed to quash the laugh that threatened to explode from her at seeing Elsa's **stubborn face.** _Oh...Elsie. You've got **potato** on your lip. _"We'll foot that bill together."

"But I…" Elsa's half-hearted protest was cut off as Rapunzel swooped down to claim the bit of potato on her girlfriend's upper lip. The brunette drew the lip between her own, running her tongue along the slightly cracked, dry flesh. Elsa's hands, which had grown relaxed, grasped once more against her girlfriend's flesh. This time, however, the blonde woman's hands had drifted a bit further south. A pleased moan tumbled from Rapunzel's lips as her fingers traced Elsa's jaw, continuing to lavish the older woman with attention and affection.

_I...**oh.** I'm not used to having to lean upwards for a kiss. I'm taller, so it's really always been-. _Shivering pleasantly, the point Elsa's mind was trying to make promptly evaporated into thin air. _This is nice, too. _

_ Two nights is...okay. Maybe...maybe we could take them out to dinner one night? Maybe Anna could come with? I'll...I'll ask Punzie about it. But...not now. **We're busy right now.**_

* * *

"You're **quitting**?!" Saffron was no longer pouting, as her lips had graduated into a full-fledged unhappy frown. Eyes wide and glassy, the teenager appeared ready to unleash a torrent of tears. "Is this because of **me?** Because I...**I'm here?** Because I will quit right this **second** if that's the case!"

"Settle down, Saf...nobody **else** is quitting today. That's not it, right, Anna?" Merida was resting a hand on her pint-sized vocalist friend reassuringly, however, the intense glare she shot Anna certainly spoke volumes. _That better not be it, or I will lay your ass right out._

"That's not...that's not it at all. Oh Saf, honey. Come here." All Anna had to do was open her arms a few inches, and Saffron hurled herself against her fellow vocalist's chest, squeezing as hard as she could. Comfortingly stroking the teenager's purple bangs, Anna looked around the room at her fellow bandmates. _Well, **former** fellow bandmates._

Ironically, Lars was the first to speak up. "If you think this is what's right for you...I won't give you any crap. Me and Chels, we've never really been part of a band that felt like this. Like…" Letting his bass hand from the strap around his neck, the flustered young man gestured vaguely with his hands for a few moments.

Lars breathed a sigh of relief when Chelsea completed his thought. "Like **family**. We're still gonna have all of our practices here, and you better believe any time my boss isn't giving me a shitty work shift I'm gonna come sit under Frankentree over there and scare the shit out of customers." Everybody chuckled as the drummer pointed a stick at the old artificial Christmas tree, which still proudly stood on the sales floor.

Anna was so busy admiring the impressive collection of ornaments that everybody had chipped in to make, that she was blindsided by the hug Hiccup gave her. Smiling widely, the redhead rubbed large circles on the young man's back, and she could have swore she heard a sniffle or two. After pulling away, the keyboardist's face was bright red, and he ran a hand through already disheveled hair. "Anna...well, hell, when you came on board, there wasn't even a **spot** for a keyboardist. Thanks. **Thank you**...for believing in me, I guess."

Rubbing her friend's shoulder fondly, Anna found herself sniffling a bit as well. "Nope...nope! You can't make me cry **that** easily." An insistent tug at the collar of the redhead's Metallica t-shirt drew her eyes back towards Saffron, who wore an endearingly determined grin.

"You can still come by and steal the mic. **Any time**. Besides…" The teenager's lips trembled as a few tears did slip down her cheeks, before continuing. "...you **still** owe me a duet from New Years Eve."

Anna stooped down a bit, pressing her forehead against Saffron's. She stared long and hard at the young woman who, in only a month's time, had become so **dear** to her. One hand went to each of the teenager's shaking shoulders, before Anna's own raspy voice spoke. "I'm not going away, little elf. I'll still be **right out there**, bothering customers with you. But go grab the spare mic from behind the register...and pick an **epic **song for us."

Saffron nodded happily, wiping an unabashed forearm over her eyes before prancing out to find the spare microphone. Anna stood back up, rubbing a fist against her own wet cheeks. _This feels...right. I really want to focus on school, and...maybe with more free time I can figure out how to tell Elsa. How to tell her...how I felt when she...wasn't **there.**_

Anna drew a shuddering breath, temporarily banishing the difficult thoughts in favor of the easy buzz pervading in her mind. She noticed Merida, arms folded, and giving her a **hard** **to read** stare. The redhead casually shrugged her shoulders, opening her arms wide once more. "Hug it out, Mer?"

Merida replied by storming over and socking Anna in the left shoulder. "**That's **for making Saf cry." Another hard punch against the redhead's right shoulder. "**That's** for quitting." Another uncomfortably long stare, before the hot tempered guitarist grabbed her friend and squeezed the everloving hell out of her. A mildly embarrassed chuckle trickled from Merida's lips. "And **this**...is so you don't fire my ass for hitting you."

Despite the additional pain she now felt, Anna couldn't remember the last time she'd had a day quite so **satisfying**. _Now then. Now...if I can just deal with my personal shit, stop ogling Punzie like a creeper, and not **explode** when I come clean with Elsa...this just might have the potential to be a fucking fantastic year._

* * *

_I'm not okay. I'm not okay. I'm not okay **at all!**_ Slapping her little folder of electrician-related documents against her makeshift desk, Elsa pushed off of a metal table leg and sent herself for a wild spin on her swiveling chair. The room in Madtown Music that the blonde woman had appropriated to be her on-site office was actually slated to be a large janitorial closet, and Elsa had hoped that setting up her files here would keep her out of the way of high traffic rooms. _No, as it turns out, I'm right where I belong...in the janitor's closet with all of the stupid trash!_

With each rotation, the doorway of the janitor's closet whooshed by Elsa's eyes, gradually slowing each time. And with each spin, she prayed she would see **somebody** who looked like their often absent electrician appear to give her some answers. _For example, why the **hell** the the initial estimate is only **half** of the actual electrical expense...and the power cables aren't even fully installed yet!_ Sitting through one more revolution with a grimace, Elsa found a very small silver lining to this gray cloud. _When **everything** goes wrong at work, I don't have **time** to worry about dinner with Rapunzel's exes tonight._

A shadow crossed the doorway suddenly, and Elsa's heart leapt in premature joy. Unfortunately, it was only Kristoff, holding a white paper bag in one hand and a clipboard in the other. The architect arched a tired eyebrow at her foreman, not bothering to stop the rotation of her swivel chair.

"No luck?" Kristoff quietly set the paper bag on his friend's desk, regarding the frazzled young woman sympathetically.

A short shake of her head. "I swear, when I finally find this **asshole** electrician, I'm going to staple his feet to the floor, **right here**, until I get some answers." Elsa deftly grabbed her sack lunch off of her desk, eyes softening at her foreman's thoughtful gesture. _Also, this is one well oiled chair...I'm **still** spinning!_ Withdrawing a salad in a plastic container, Elsa finally set her feet on the floor, effectively stopping her little chair joyride. "Thank you for lunch...I **really** appreciate it today." A tired smirk flitted across the architect's face. "Don't think for a second, though, that buying me lunch entitles you to a speech about how going for a ride in a swivel chair shows a distinct lack of **professionalism.**"

"Wouldn't dream of it, Elsa. I'm liable to take it for a spin myself next time you aren't around." Setting the clipboard on the desk as well, Kristoff put his hands behind his back as he addressed his boss. "Safety inspection went off without a hitch, and **your** boss actually emailed **me** to thank me for, uh...looking out for you." A shy grin spread across Kristoff's face as he scratched his cheek awkwardly.

Elsa's reply was just as fond as her smile. "I don't know what on Earth he's talking about. But...are you hiding something back there?"

"Guilty as charged." A chagrined smile played at his face as Kristoff set a black, leather case in front of Elsa. "A present from my roommate."

"Kuzco?" Elsa blinked in mild surprise, quickly unzipping the curious case. "This is...the camcorder he let us borrow before?"

Putting his hands on his hips, Kristoff looked up at the not quite finished ceiling. "Yeah...no point in going into the messy details. Short story, Aurora broke up with him after she made it clear it was mostly **her** fault what happened New Years Eve. This camera's sort of his way of apologizing."

Elsa ran a lithe hand over the digital recording device, smiling faintly. "So then...it wasn't Anna's fault at all?"

"Well." Kristoff shoved his hands into his pockets, drawing out the single word for a few seconds as he slowly shuffled backwards. "I might have heard something about Anna getting ten percent of the blame...but you know what they say about statistics." A shared chuckle passed between the two friends, before the young man tipped his hardhat and disappeared back outside.

Elsa had only a few moments to smile fondly about the pleasant little turn of events, before her phone buzzed. Drawing out, she exhaled in minor relief at the message from her sister. '**_Elsa, sure, I can do Gianotti's at 7. And relax. I'm sure you're a little worried about Punzie being around Nick and Sarah again...but she'll be fine. They're nice, I bet you'll like them. See you tonight! Anna~_**'

_Oh, Anna...I hope that's true. Really, I...I want to be mature about this. I don't want to let my...personal hangups get in the way of Rapunzel reconnecting with her...friends._ Elsa swallowed thickly, pocketing her phone once more. With a mostly free schedule aside from the verbal lashing she had planned for the electrician, the blonde woman decided to busy herself with double checking and then filing away Kristoff's safety report. In fact, she'd managed to become so engrossed in the mundane task that she failed to notice she had another visitor. At least until said visitor was standing right next to her.

"Apology camera from Kuzco, huh? Sweet." Despite Rapunzel's attempt at quietly announcing her presence, Elsa still lurched forward in her chair with a shout.

"**Ghyeaa!** Oh, **Goddess**, Punzie you scared me half to death!" Doing her best to smooth out the frazzled hairs that escaped her updo, Elsa leaned back in her chair and took a deep breath. _May as well ask, just to make sure._ "Is...are your friends okay with dinner tonight? I just heard from Anna, and she'll meet us there."

Rapunzel said nothing, however her ruddy face broke into an earsplitting grin. Eyes lidded, she pressed a hand gently against her girlfriend's shoulder.

"Wh...what's that look mean?" Elsa gave a half smile as she felt a brief calm overtake her. _I love her eyes, I...**butterflies.**_

"Nothing, nerdface." Switching to her patented, tip of the tongue smile, Rapunzel flopped an arm around her cousin's shoulders. "Nick and Sarah will be there tonight. Just so you know...I think they want to have a few words with Anna. Probably in private." Elsa's eyes widened, but the brunette quickly held up a placating hand. "It's nothing **bad.** After everything that...happened, well...I think they felt like they were handing me off to your sister."

A helpless smile curled across Elsa's face, and she winced when her small reminder came out more petulant than she intended. "I never really got the full story of what happened." A shy, insecure blush.

"Then how about I give you the **whole** story, right here." Hopping up to take a seat on the desk opposite her girlfriend, Rapunzel easily read the vague concern written on Elsa's face. "And don't worry. If I even **smell** an electrician, you'll get to see a totally awesome bodyslam."

Elsa chuckled weakly, settling back in her seat once more to hear exactly what happened when Nick and Sarah handed over care of their traumatized girlfriend to Anna.

* * *

"I'm...I'm sorry. It feels like we're abandoning Rapunzel. You know. Shoving her off on you." Nick fiddled with the zipper on his windbreaker, the sound of Sarah saying her tearful goodbye to their mostly unresponsive partner in the next room tugging at his heart. He noticed seventeen year old Anna Arendelle had gone back over to the front door, and was slowly lugging her large suitcase into the living room. "Let...here, let me help you with that."

Anna managed a wan smile as Nick helped her move her belongings into the living room. The two sat back down on the faded blue sofa, neither quite sure what to say. After a few minutes, Anna hesitantly spoke up. "I'd never judge you guys. You know...you **know** I never saw Rapunzel as happy as she was with you and Sarah. At least...until her bitch of a stepmother stuck her nose in where it doesn't belong." Patting the pockets of her own coat briefly, the redhead cringed, before digging into her backpack and pulling out a notebook. "Here...I'm giving you my cell phone number. If she gets better...**when** she gets better, I'll let you know. Keep you updated."

Nick accepted the folded piece of paper with a tentative smile, shoving it into his wallet. "You've been coming by every day now for a month. I...I can't **tell** you how much it hurts to see her be so **lifeless** for twenty hours a day, only to open up just a little bit when you're here." Folding his hands on his lap, the young man's shoulders drooped. His voice was quiet...quiet and tired. "Did we fail her? Are we...are we failing her right **now?**"

Clasping his hand warmly, Anna gave a resolute shake of her head. "All we can do is keep moving forward. I **know** you aren't leaving because you think Punzie's a burden. All **three** of you here, trying to get by...it doesn't do anybody any good. And I mean that in the most **sensitive** way possible." The redhead's teal eyes flicked over to her cousin's bedroom door, spotting Sarah hastily rubbing away a few stray tears as she left her lover. Her partner. "You two need to get back out into the real world...and **live**. Punzie's got the rest of her school money for this year, and between my early admittance scholarships and the jobs I've got lined up…"

Sarah took a seat next to Nick, intertwining his right arm with her left. The raven haired young woman pursed her lips, offering a quick shake of her head. "I paid the next six months of rent already. I...**we** aren't doing Rapunzel any good by staying here. But we **still** want to help...you're practically giving up **everything** to move in here with her."

Anna managed a shy smile, pressing her sneakers into the tan carpeted floor. "We'll be fine...**I'll** be fine. I'm starting college early, I **already** know this city inside and out...I'm needed **here.**" Drawing in a long, shaky breath, the redhead leaned forward and clasped each of Nick and Sarah's free hands. "You've done everything you could. You brought her this far...you **did** save her. Now...now just let **me** take over."

Nick and Sarah didn't stick around for much longer, finding that every hushed sigh and each warbled moan coming from Rapunzel's bedroom only wounded their hearts further. Quietly, and without disturbing the brunette any more, they walked out of the apartment...and for the time being, out of her life.

Seated on the sofa of what was, at least for the foreseeable future, her new home, Anna rubbed her palms against her ripped jeans. A thought came to the freckled teenager, completely unbidden. _I...I wish **Elsa** was here. I know that's part of the reason why mom and dad were so sad when I left to come here...no more kids in the house. And...me spending a summer with Punzie in Europe can't possibly compare to how well Elsa knows her. After all their time in high school together._

"Anna? Anna...are you...is anybody there?" Rapunzel's quiet, laconic voice drifted out of her bedroom.

The moment Anna heard her dear, sweet cousin's voice, she **knew** it wasn't laconic. _I hear you, Punzie...I **know** you're still there._ Steeling her resolve, Anna stood up from the couch and headed around the corner, where she saw Rapunzel bundled up beneath several flowery quilts. The overwhelmed teenager put on her biggest, brightest smile, and carefully sidled up next to her swaddled cousin. "Hey...hey there, sunshine. It's just...just **you and me** now, okay?"

Rapunzel nodded briefly, keeping the edge of the blanket just above her nose.

"So...so if you **need** anything, day or night. I'll be **right here.**" _Don't cry, don't cry, it'll be okay._ Still smiling, Anna trembled slightly when a hand wormed its way from out of the side of the blanket pile and slowly covered her own.

Sneaking the blanket down to just below her chin, Rapunzel managed a small smile. "We'll...we'll be **okay**, Banana. I'll take **care** of you, too."

Anna shivered, and it was only through a monumental effort that she managed to keep herself from crying. _It's just you and me...I wish Elsa was here._

_ Sometimes, growing up...is hard._

* * *

Salads had been distributed to the lively table of four at Gianotti's, and most were more than half eaten by the time the party's absent fifth member arrived. Swiping a hand several times in frustration over her completely soaked jacket, Anna looked every bit the drowned rat that she felt like. "Hey...hey, guys. Yeah...**weather happened.**" Not quite finding herself ready to sit down and drip all over the place, Anna settled for standing behind her chair, hands resting against the wooden backing.

Elsa was the first to speak up, cellphone in her right hand being choked to death. "Oh, **Anna.** I was worried sick...do they have towels here? I'm going to go find you one **right now.**"

The blonde woman had no sooner stood up, than Linguini rolled by on his flashy, new skates and slapped a towel over his wet friend's shoulder. Grinning at the sheepish smile the redhead gave him, the server did a flashy spin before jerking his thumb towards the kitchen. "You know we've got a washer and dryer back there. For the uniforms, I mean. Want to throw your stuff in to dry and slap on **this** awesome host's getup?"

Anna pressed the dry towel to her cheeks, a rich laugh bubbling up from her throat. "No, thanks, dude. This is plenty...I appreciate it." Watching Linguini roll away with a smart salute, the redhead turned and took a seat, finding herself inordinately pleased at both her usual soup **and** her usual drink already laid out. _Looks like homeboy's gonna get another awesome tip tonight._

"You're **late**...and **wet.**" Rapunzel's smug grin seemed to match her smugly hunched

Shoulders as she sat between Elsa and Nick. The brunette's hand gave an affectionate squeeze against her girlfriend's left shoulder, nudging her head in that direction as well. "**This** nerd was ready to send out a search party."

Elsa's cheeks seemed to be sporting a rosy glow, and she shrugged shyly while ducking her head. Anna smiled warmly in return, not feeling at all troubled by her still damp clothing. "Sorry, Els. I would've responded to your **twenty** text messages but I didn't want to get my phone soaked." Pausing to take a long swig from her raspberry iced tea, the redhead licked her lips clean, before directing small, **personal** smiles to Nick and Sarah. "We've got company...and it's **so** nice to see you two again."

* * *

"Oh my **god**, no fucking way. I **knew** that sarong had you written all over it!" Quickly swallowing her bite of alfredo, Rapunzel flicked a piece of rolled up straw paper at Sarah. "I mean, when it comes to reading a person, Ez has killer sense, but if you've **ever** seen her shopping for herself…"

"I **know!**" Sarah slapped the table, raucous giggles spilling from her mouth. "I just...I didn't want her to think we'd forget to send her a Yule gift, and I just thought...damn, that would look **good** on her."

Jumping with a start, Elsa cringed as she steadied her wine glass. The blonde's lips had been glued to her seemingly always filled cup the entire night, while politely nodding or offering short, friendly responses when asked anything. Rapunzel had her arm looped around her girlfriend's elbow for the first part of dinner, but as the reminiscing had become more lively, the brunette seemed to require both hands in order to facilitate her grand gestures. _They are nice, though._

Face reddening further with a happy flush, Rapunzel reached a hand out and swatted Nick's right shoulder. He fired right back with a glib comment about hidden tattoos, which drew uproarious laughter from the whole table.

_Even Anna's laughing...maybe **I** should get a tattoo._ Elsa's lips quickly found their way back to her large glass, though she was unable to rip her eyes away from the colorful manner in which her girlfriend's exes dressed. _Reds, greens, and yellows...so bright and cheerful. So like...wait. **Really?**_ Coughing lightly on her drink, Elsa's heart sank at the realization that Rapunzel's dress seemed to match Nick and Sarah's outfits to a tee. _Stop, no, stop right **there.** You're completely overthinking this._

"Elsa...you okay?" Anna's quiet voice caused her older sister to slosh her wine in surprise, purple liquid splashing up against her top lip.

"I'm fine!" Elsa's hot, harried whisper was accompanied by a nervous swipe of her hand against her upper lip. She met Anna's discerning teal eyes, ducking her head slightly. "I'm...fine. Just...long work of day...**day** of work." _Too bad Punzie can't kiss that wine off of my face. Right here and now. Yeah...too bad._

Rapunzel, in the meantime, had set her fork down and was proudly flexing for the table. "It's wintertime now, so you **know** I'm putting on my healthy survival coat!"

**_They _**_like her body. **They've** touched it before. **They** fulfilled her...in **that** way._ Mildly confused as to why there was no more sweet liquid passing between her lips, Elsa looked down and blanched sheepishly at her once again empty glass.

"But this right here is my dear, sweet roommate and cousin." Elsa was immensely grateful she'd chosen to set her glass back down, as Rapunzel's sudden and insistent latching onto her arm caused both of her hands to jerk in surprise. The brunette's own cheeks were rosy from a glass and a half of wine, and she was taking it upon herself to forcibly inject her girlfriend into the conversation. _I know you're kind of overwhelmed here, Elsa...but just hang onto me. You've done **so much** that's worth showing off about, and while I promise I won't go **too far**, I want to make it quite clear how dear you are to me. _"She's also my boss, which means I get to take **extra** long lunch breaks."

"You designed and are overseeing construction of that new music superstore downtown?" Sarah rested her fork against her flaky lemon crusted tilapia, folding her hands together and giving Elsa a disarmingly warm smile. "We passed by the construction site when we came into town a few days ago. I'm on the urban planning committee for Portland, and I already want to steal you away for a few projects we want to pitch to the chairman."

Thrust into the conversation as she was, Elsa momentarily found herself adrift without a life raft as she floundered for something to say. A gentle squeeze against her arm reminded her that she **did**, in fact, have a life raft. **Two** in fact, as Anna's reassuring hand on the blonde's right shoulder bolstered her confidence just as much as Rapunzel seemed to. "Sorry...I keep my nose to the grindstone so often that sometimes I forget to come up for air. It **is** nice to hear we're using the land in a good way, especially from an expert." _This is good. This is...I can **do** professional. I can **talk** professional._

* * *

"Well, I don't know about everybody else, but I'm gonna need to be pushed out of here in a wheelbarrow after that damn fine key lime pie." Leaning back in her chair, Anna patted her overly stuffed tummy in contentment. "I've gotta open up at the shop tomorrow though, so I should probably mosey on home."

Rapunzel leaned across her girlfriend's vacant seat, swiping a finger across the lone remaining dollop of whipped cream on her younger cousin's plate. "Mmm, yeah. Plus, we've got **gym class** tomorrow." The brunette smiled sympathetically at Anna's distempered groan.

Reaching down to the floor to grab her purse, Sarah shared a **look** with Nick when she noticed he already had his wallet out. The black haired woman pouted, but demurred to her boyfriend, before quirking an eyebrow at their short friend. "You're...taking gym class with Anna? Wait, **scratch** that, you're willingly taking it **again**?"

"We're showing our support for her going back to college by suffering through Phys. Ed. with her...both me **and** Elsa." Rapunzel put a hand on the back of her chair, turning around and glancing throughout the restaurant in mild confusion. "Who seems to have been kidnapped by the bathroom monster."

"Along with the **bill**, it seems." Nick's rejoinder brought out a playful sneer from Rapunzel. Anna also seemed to raise her hand in protest, but was interrupted by a disconcerting gurgle from her stomach, and let the hand drop with a pitiful mumble.

Elsa, in the meantime, was quietly following a server with a full tray of food on their shoulder, back to her table. In her hand she clasped the receipt for the bill she paid, and the blonde woman quietly cheered for her ability to locate Linguini and arrange the secret transaction while having had a bit too much to drink. She stumbled briefly when another patron unexpectedly stretched their arms overhead, and just managed to avoid an embarrassing fall. _Okay...maybe I had a **lot** too much to drink. _Cautiously approaching the table, Elsa made ready to proudly announce that she'd already paid the bill, when she caught sight of Rapunzel.

The brunette had her left hand resting on the base of Nick's neck, and she seemed to be giving him a fond little shake while pointing her other hand in a playfully threatening manner. "...be sleeping under **my** roof tonight, and I **know** where you're ticklish. **You** too!" Rapunzel had pointed at Sarah immediately afterwards, drawing a tired laugh from Anna, who slouched further down her seat.

Elsa felt her heart drop into the pit of her stomach, a pathetic hiccup spilling from her lips. _Now his hand's on her hand. Touching, touching, always touching. Maybe **I'll** start touching more, too!_ Cheeks puffing out with an indignant bluster, she yanked her chair out and flopped down, flipping the paid bill onto the table. "Bill's paid, **ha ha!**" Another jarring hiccup punctuated the end of that exclamation.

Both Rapunzel and Anna jerked in their seats, surprised by their older relative's sudden and boisterous return. The brunette, however, quickly recovered and made a point of fussing over her cousin's generosity. "That's my generous nerdface, always one step ahead of **everybody**!" Interlocking their arms once more, Rapunzel was quite surprised, not to mention more than a bit **pleased**, when Elsa laid her head affectionately on the shorter woman's shoulder. The action was punctuated by yet another hiccup. "And one drink ahead of everybody, at least tonight, anyway." Leaning up close to the blonde woman's ear, Rapunzel gave a hushed whisper. "Let me drive tonight, 'kay?"

Elsa nodded sleepily, quite sure that she was going to blush herself right off the face of the planet. _But that's okay. Because right now, **I'm** getting the touches._ A happy little sigh, as the blonde woman allowed the last few moments of chatter before they'd all leave wash over her. _I don't want to go home yet...I want to stay right here. I should talk. Say something...stimulate **conversation.**_

Abruptly, Elsa spoke once more. "So the two of you have been...**the two of you**...for four years? What's life like outside of poly-land?"

Rapunzel tittered nervously, reaching behind her girlfriend's chair to grasp her jacket. "Hey **you**, why don't we get your jacket on and head home, hmm?"

Nodding absentmindedly, Elsa felt as though her thoughts were cascading over a waterfall. Each one tumbled over and over again, making her dizzy and striking her with the sudden realization that in the next hour her cousin would be back under the same roof she shared with her partners for months. _Months and months. Months of touching. I don't get it...if they were so **good** together, then...why?_ "I just...I mean, I **want** to say I'm surprised you didn't find somebody to replace her. But I guess. You know. She's irreplaceable." Elsa cast her lazy eyes to her left, reaching a hand up to pinch her girlfriend's cheeks fondly. The blonde woman froze, however, at the look on her cousin's face.

Rapunzel seemed to be utterly **crestfallen.** Her lips, while seemingly unable to move, were able to rely on her hazel eyes for communication. Communication that wasn't quite bridging the gap between the couple, mostly due to Elsa's inebriated state.

Sarah, however, had no qualms about communicating her response directly. "I don't...I don't think you quite understand how what you're trying to say is coming across." Her eyes were clearly distressed, as she blindly sought out her boyfriend's hand, which quickly found her own. "Your misinterpretation of who we are aside...we don't **need** a third person to love in order to be **happy.** But we **were** happy with Rapunzel...and we did the best we could together." Sarah slowly rose from her seat, black bangs obscuring her downcast eyes. "We never even **thought** about replacing her...it just doesn't **work** that way. But she's...you're such a special woman." Turning slightly to address the brunette, Sarah's voice had begun to waver, and she brushed a hand at the corners of her eyes. "I hope you **know** that. We're...so glad to see you **happy** and **healthy**. Surrounded by love...it's what you **deserve**. I'm sorry...I need a…"

Releasing her boyfriend's hand, Sarah quickly turned and walked towards the exit. Nick gazed after her briefly with knitted eyebrows, before turning back to address Rapunzel. "It's all true...every word of it. Give us a few minutes, hmm?" He quickly stood up and headed after his girlfriend, leaving the other three young women speechless.

Anna, noticing the distressed manner in which Rapunzel's eyes flicked back and forth between her now absent exes and her blonde cousin, spoke up assuringly. "Go, Punzie. We'll wait here."

Rapunzel briefly squeezed Elsa's forearm, eyes softening in her own subtle manner of reassurance. "You guys hang out. We won't be long."

Despite the alcohol burning in her veins, the shame Elsa felt as it burned through her body was only magnified by the sudden and heartbreaking loss of her cousin's soft touch. _I've done it...I've done it now. I said something, I went too far...and the warmth is gone. I don't know if that's something I can **apologize** for._

Struggling to sit up straight despite her loudly protesting tummy, Anna laid a tentative hand on her sister's shoulder. _I don't know what's going on. I don't know what...**what** prompted that._ "Elsa…"

Cheeks aflame, Elsa whipped her head around. _And Anna saw that. What...what must she think of me **now?** _"I...have to apologize. But...can't, yet."

No words came in response from the redhead at first. Only a nod, followed by a deep breath. "What...what do you **need**, Elsa?"

"Time. A little…" Trailing off uncertainly, Elsa fought to remain in control. _Don't let the hateful voices come back. Don't...**don't.**_ A weary, heated whisper tumbled from her lips. "Can I...can I stay with **you** tonight?"

Anna only hesitated for a moment. _She knows I'm angry with her...she knows it could come out any day now. But...she's **still** asking for help._ No more hesitation. "Of course."


	55. Chapter 55

"I'm **sorry**. That was insensitive of me...there are no excuses for my behavior." The slurring of Elsa's words was evident as she rested her forehead heavily against Rapunzel's shoulder. Limp as a rag doll, a guilty shiver ran up the blonde woman's spine as she felt hands stroking her back soothingly.

The brunette had already seen Nick and Sarah off, back to the apartment, and she had politely asked for Anna's patience while she addressed her older sister. A light rain had begun to fall as the three young women tarried in the parking lot. "Elsa...that means a lot. But I'm not really the one who needs to hear it." Rapunzel drew a sharp breath when she felt cold fingers press a set of car keys into her right hand. She replied with a tired yet insistent whisper. "Come home. You...you can **come home.**"

Elsa pulled away, the firmness of her jaw at odds with the flush on her cheeks and her self deprecating smile. "Your friends deserve a **sober** apology. And one a...a little more honest."

"Honest." Rapunzel mulled over that word for a few seconds, before her eyes widened perceptibly. A ghost of a tremor was laced throughout her voice. "You...you don't mean we should…"

"N...no. No." Elsa was now quite cognizant of the very public place the two of them were in at the moment, and so kept her touches relegated to meaningful hand holding. "I just...I want them to know how much I **love** them for being there for you. For supporting you in the way they did...even if in the end, Anna was the only one able to help you...get back to **you**." _If only._ An ugly little virus of a thought wormed its way into Elsa's head, causing her to avert her eyes in shame. "If...if I had been able to…"

"**Stop.**" The one hotly spoken word was accompanied by Rapunzel smooshing her girlfriend's pale cheeks between a thumb and a few fingers. She **relished** waggling Elsa's face back and forth slightly, as well as the small, apologetic grin her action elicited.

"Stopping." Glancing over her cousin's shoulder, Elsa noticed her little sister leaning against a handicapped parking sign. Anna's eyes were mostly closed, and the blonde woman exhaled fondly. "She's dead on her feet over there...we should get going."

"Okay...one more hug." Elsa felt the air being squeezed out of her lungs as Rapunzel crushed their bodies together. Neither woman could be sure who the soft whine belonged to, but both just assumed it was a combined effort. "Don't forget, gym class tomorrow. And I'll be taking most of the day off to hang out with Nick and Sarah...we'll probably be down at _The Witching Hour_ around lunchtime."

The meaning was not lost on Elsa, who nodded quietly as the two broke the hug. "See you...at class, then?"

Rapunzel leaned in once more, pointing her finger mere centimeters from her girlfriend's lips. "I said **most** of the day. I'll come in early to do some stuff. And make sure your janitor's closet office has a **door** on it." Elsa arched an eyebrow that successfully conveyed the message of **_I'm still drunk and don't quite get your meaning_**. Rapunzel grinned smugly. "Good night kiss from tonight and good **morning** kiss for tomorrow."

"O...okay." This time when Elsa felt her mind swim pleasantly, she knew it wasn't just the alcohol. _I don't know what I ever did to deserve you...but I'll keep trying. I want to give you...everything._

Satisfied with their conversation, Rapunzel turned around to say good night to her younger cousin, only to notice Anna had slid down the handicapped parking sign and was lightly dozing on the macadam. "Oh...oh, **Banana**. Elsie, please go take that poor meatball home."

"Yes, dear." Elsa quickly moved away before the flush on her cousin's cheeks could entice her to stick around any longer. _And I'll miss sharing a bed with you._

Several long moments passed as Elsa headed towards her snoozing sister. With each step, an unwelcome presence made itself known in her mind.

More.

More

And **more.**

_Well, at least you still get to share a bed with somebody else who you've fantasized about. That's not cheating at **all.** And hey, maybe Rapunzel will let her exes share that nice big bed with her. Fair is **fair**...and at least **she** was in a relationship with them at some point._

Wrapping her arms beneath Anna's armpits, Elsa hauled her sleepy sister to her feet. At the same time, she hugged the younger woman's body closer to her. _Anna...Anna, help me. Make the bad thoughts go away. Get mad at me, I don't **care.**_

_I can take any of that...but I don't want to fight **myself** any more._

* * *

Anna had ridden on virtually every bus the city of San Francisco had to offer, and she was quickly becoming sure of one thing. Something seemed to be wrong with bus number four three one. A part of the wiring had been worn down to the point where the lights running up and down the aisle would flicker on for a precious three seconds, before shutting back off.

"...ten, eleven, twelve. **Lights!**" Still moderately buzzed from her evening of wine, Elsa pumped her fists in victory as the lights came back on. "Twelve seconds...okay, now with this data we-"

"**Elsa!**" From across the aisle, Anna slapped a paper cup insistently against her thighs. She managed to catch her older sister's confused stare for one more second, before the lights above them flickered off again. "You're supposed to throw the penny when we've got light, not count how many seconds there are of darkness."

Smiling sheepishly, Elsa quickly dug around in her purse. "Sorry...I forgot. New to this game...maybe I shouldn't drink wine any more. Makes me **forget** things."

_And it makes you say things you wish you hadn't said._ Despite her own sleep addled mind, Anna could still make out distinct features of her sister's pale complexion. Each streetlamp the bus rolled past shone a distorted beam of light along each window, keeping Anna's face in shadows while Elsa's shone with an oddly ethereal glow. "Do you need me to come over there and find you some pennies? I **am** the navigator, after all."

"No, no no...ah, found one." Holding up a dirty penny in triumph, Elsa's attention was briefly stolen by the bus lights flashing back on. She held her coin for one more second, before finally recalling the rules of the little game her sister had made. A pathetic yelp tumbled from her lips as she hurled the penny in the direction of the paper cup without pausing to aim.

The lights shut back off right in time with a quiet ***slap***, along with an exasperated groan from Anna. "Right on the chin...how does half a point sound for that?"

Seeming to have finally tired of their little coin throwing game, Elsa brought her legs up on the seat and wrapped both arms around them. "No points for partial credit...it's all or nothing in this game."

Pulling herself up and out of her seat, Anna slid her hands along the tops of the seat backs, stepping carefully until she was able to plop back down next to her tipsy sister. _I know there's something you aren't telling me, Elsa. I'm trying...**trying** to be patient._ The redhead leaned against her sister, ratty sneakers pressed against the seat in front of them. "It's **our** game, Elsa. We can change the rules any time. And, uh...as always, sorry about the **incredible** mess you're gonna see. I **swear** it's, like, at least mostly Larry's fault."

"I could...help you clean up." Thumbing the zipper on her purse as she fumbled for words, Elsa's face suddenly lit up at exactly the same time the bus lights came back on. "Can you show me your record collection?"

Anna was mildly startled from her sister's enthusiastic reaction, but quickly collected herself. "You really wanna see my stuff?" Blonde tresses bobbed happily just as the girls were thrown back into darkness. The redhead managed a tired, yet enthusiastic smile. "Well...we've **both** got work in the morning. But I guess...I just got the most fucking **awesome** set of _Moody Blues_ albums!"

"That sounds absolutely wonderful." Taking the opportunity to lay **her **head on Anna's shoulder, Elsa allowed the rattle of the road beneath the bus and her sister's animated tale of how she came into possession of said albums to lull her into relaxation. _You still haven't shared your anger with me...and **now**, **now** you probably know something else is wrong. Everything I've done in the past has only made me **less** worthy of your kindness, patience, and love._

_ When the time comes for you to hate me, don't keep any of it inside. I can only **hope** that, when you finally unburden yourself...there might be a little bit of love left for me._

_ Just a little bit._

* * *

"And up here, way, **way** up on this shelf...hang on." Perched precariously with one foot on a small, wooden stool and the other pressed against the wall, Anna pointed to the very top shelf right next to her bathroom. "This is my freak folk section. Like the name says, it's a mix of traditional folk stuff and new-ish, avant garde rock. These fine **folks**, _Animal Collective_, are who I'm really digging on lately…"

Elsa, meanwhile, was snuggled up on her sister's well worn sofa, stocking feet dangling over an armrest. The _Guns N Roses_ t-shirt and the fuzzy pants she'd borrowed hung loosely over her exhausted frame, and despite the slow rise and fall of the blonde's chest indicating a sound sleep, she still mumbled unintelligible approvals at the extensive musical tour.

Larry, however, was not quite so approving. He lumbered out of his little, fuzzy felt-lined cave, and waved a mildly distressed paw at his owner. After a full minute of this failed to garner Anna's attention, her furry friend promptly shoved his nearly empty water dish off of the window sill. It fell to the floor with a clatter, droplets of water scattering across the rug.

Lurching forward in surprise, Anna squealed while grasping the bottom of her _Freak Folk _shelf. It creaked loudly in protest, prompting her to let go and flop dramatically to the floor. "**Larry**, what gives?! I'm only giving Elsa a tour for, like, **ten minutes** before…" Anna quickly trailed off when she spotted the clock above her pet's cave, teal eyes immediately spotting her tuckered out sister on the sofa. _Oh...okay, more like three hours. Thanks, dude...I'll get you some more water before I go crash._

Elsa seemed to be grasping for just one more blanket, the little throw trailing down her legs barely sufficient for sleep. Anna briefly considered fetching her sister another blanket and letting her stay on the couch. _Well...maybe not. I'd hate to wake her up, but she's got an important job to head to in a few hours. As **well** as gym class later._ _I...I wonder if I could just **carry** her to bed._ That thought sent a sweet, fuzzy chill down the redhead's spine, and after careful placement of her arms around Elsa's knees and back, Anna was pleased to discover her sister was lighter than she looked.

"Mmph...honey…" Elsa quickly wrapped her arms around her sister's solid frame, the older woman's face pressing sloppily against the crook of the younger's neck.

Anna flushed, quickly deciding to get her clingy sister to bed before she herself did something stupid. _Like pass out. **Really**, Elsa? Do you call Punzie 'honey'?_ The thought, however, seemed to fill the redhead with an odd peacefulness, and she quickly deposited the blonde woman in bed. "Don't steal **all** the blankets...I'll be back soon." A wry, freckled smile followed at Elsa already grasping for anything she could get her hands on.

_At least I wasn't **too** mad tonight. I guess it's easier to ignore when Elsa's having a hard time._ Putting herself on autopilot as she prepared both herself and her sloth friend for bed, Anna's thoughts drifted invariably to that evening. _Nick and Sarah look like they're doing okay...and I'm glad. Maybe Elsa was worried they'd want to get back together with her? Elsa...I know I'm kind of possessive of Punzie sometimes, but you might be topping even **me.**_ A petulant whine from her room encouraged Anna to finish brushing her teeth quickly. _Before...before **what? **Before Elsa crawls out of the window and starts sleepwalking her way back to her place? I mean, **Rapunzel's place?**_

Creeping back into her room with as much stealth as she could manage, Anna's heart skipped a beat. In the short time she'd been away, her sister managed to collect all of the blankets. They snaked and twisted around Elsa's legs, tangling in a tight bunch the blonde woman held tightly against her chest. Anna tilted her head, a curious smile growing. _Elsa...are you...are you sharing Punzie's bed with her sometimes? Do you miss her?_

Pale, toned arms flexed a bit further in the low light, drawing soft bedsheets tighter in her embrace. _You could cuddle me like that...if you wanted, I mean. If it would help you feel better after...tonight._ A fond smile played at her lips as Anna claimed the un-blanketed side of the bed, her natural body heat making covers that night unnecessary. _It's tiring...being angry at you. Should tell you...but...you know._

The redhead shuffled backwards scant inches. _Just a little bit...just enough to let her know. That I'm here._ When at last Anna felt her back make contact with her sister's, **all** of the day's tension melted away from the smaller woman's body. A pleased sigh passed between her lips. _Early day tomorrow. Maybe I'll get some answers...maybe not. But at least...I'll get **sleep.**_

A sudden, dramatic rocking of the mattress behind Anna alarmed her almost as much as did the arm and leg which quickly latched onto her. Through sheer force of will alone was the redhead able to avoid squealing indignantly. _Elsa's holding me. Elsa's holding **me.**_ Along with her limbs, the blonde woman had managed to toss a portion of the hoarded blankets over her sister's body.

A full minute passed, seeming to last an hour, during which Elsa let out little grumbles as she repositioned herself. The fuzzy pants she wore slid up to her knees, and Anna shivered at the sensation of her sister's calf pressed against her shin. The redhead's brain practically malfunctioned when she felt a face pressed against the back of her neck. Warm lips blew even **warmer** breaths through her copper hair, causing waves of heat to radiate from her bare skin. _Guh...**god**, Elsa. What...what are you thinking about?_

"M...miss you...kuh...kiss…" The quiet words tumbled breathlessly from the blonde woman's lips, rolling against Anna's skin. Scant seconds afterwards, needy lips pressed against the base of the redhead's neck.

_Sh...shouldn't have...taken pill...stay awake...this._ A dull warmth gradually washed over Anna's body, claiming her consciousness despite her desperation to **stay awake** and understand the torrent of feelings Elsa was expressing.

Hands shifted, slipping beneath a spaghetti strap top, and finding the poochy belly beneath. Legs tangled, flexing as the two sisters' bodies molded together effortlessly.

_Elsa...who do you think I am?_ A beat, followed by several shallow breaths on the edge of consciousness. Anna's hand slid over the arm wrapped around her waist, fingers tangling in **neediness.** _Who do I think...**you** are?_

"S...sorry…" And with one final, hushed word, Elsa quickly joined her sister in slumber.

* * *

Stars twinkled over the bay and the half-moon cleverly evaded several slow-moving thin strands of clouds as Rapunzel, Sarah, and Nick walked along the beach in silent contemplation. The cool night breeze necessitated that even the brunette wear **something**, although she chose a simple green and brown sarong, not unlike Esmeralda's. The three friends had covered several miles together, bare footprints the only clues that they had been up and down the beach.

At one point, Rapunzel had gifted her friends with a mischievous grin. "I'm going down to get my feet wet." For the next several hundred yards, Nick and Sarah moved at their shorter friend's pace, while not intruding on her private time. Eventually, she rejoined them.

Another minute of walking in silence, the only sounds around the group of friends being the gentle lapping of waves against the shore and the easy breeze that slipped through the night.

"My dad died." The voice that tumbled from Rapunzel's lips was not sad, and neither was her expression.

Sarah paused for a few thoughtful moments, before replying. "Between the two of us, I think we picked up the phone at least thirty times the day we found out. Ten times to call you and twenty times to grab some plane tickets." A rich, endearing laugh bubbled up from the older woman's throat as Rapunzel insistently deposited herself between Nick and Sarah. The brunette clasped hands with both of her exes.

The young man gave a friendly return hand squeeze has he continued where his girlfriend left off. "You probably know that Anna was...sort of keeping us up to date. Not **spying**, or anything like that. Just...we knew Elsa had found her way back to you, so that was a **little** more worry off of our shoulders."

"Yeah...they pretty much **carried** me through that week. I was...kind of a bitch to Elsa." Rapunzel gave a glib shrug, pointedly avoiding the curious stares of her friends in favor of admiring the fantastically bright night sky. "Not saying she didn't deserve...a **little bit** of it. But I'm lucky...lucky to have her. **Both** of them." Despite her amended statement, the usually unflappable Rapunzel felt a heated blush creep onto her cheeks, and she thanked the Goddess for the relative obscurity that came with the night.

"They've always been pretty protective of you...and only seems to have gotten stronger these last few years." Nick's eyes seemed to twinkle, and he gave Rapunzel's left hand a playful swing, while meeting his girlfriend's eyes meaningfully.

Sarah drew a long breath, choosing to stare at each footfall she made in the sand, before giving the brunette a long stare. "It's not that I'm...**surprised** you aren't seeing anybody right now. But, especially after tonight's dinner...you know."

_Play it off up-front style, Corona._ Taking several small, purposeful hops in between her friends, Rapunzel's reply was easy and forthright. "Yeah, I know...I **am** kind of dating them a little." _Okay, okay. Ease off on that million watt grin there._ "Elsa especially. I mean...I don't know. Family feels like what I need...it feels right."

"Right now?" The serene smile never left Sarah's face, and her friend's blush was not lost to her perceptive eyes.

"It just feels right. Like...the happiness meter is up to **here.** Same place as the **love** meter." Rapunzel released her holds on both of her friends' hands in order to raise hers high over her head, even going as far as to walk on her tippy toes for added emphasis. "Not really looking for any more...all full up as it is. Fat and happy." The brunette brought her hands back down and slapped them over her pudgy belly just to drive the point home.

"Uh huh...well, I know you don't need reminding that you've never looked better." Nick chuckled lightly at the 'aw shucks' gesture his short friend tossed out.

"Yeah yeah, sure sure." Slapping the young man's shoulder affectionately, Rapunzel's gaze drifted back towards the gentle tide as it gradually washed further and further inland with each pass. "Elsa **does** want to apologize...I never realized how much my ex former fifty thousand times removed stepmom **fucked** with her head. In high school, I mean. She's got lots of walls still up, and that doesn't even include her whole past with Anna." The brunette trailed off uncertainly, folding her arms around her midsection and giving a little shake of her head.

Sarah reached for Nick's hand, and together they rested their clasped hands against the small of Rapunzel's back. The shorter woman visibly sagged a bit, seeming grateful for the added support, which also enabled her to lean further backwards to enjoy the night sky. "Do you...do you think Anna has a place in this?"

Rapunzel was engrossed in trying to determine if the flashing light in the sky was an airliner or a shooting star. As such, it took her a few moments to process what Sarah had asked. "A place...what? Where? Anna?" _Hold up hold up hold up. Back it up, back that train **right back on up.**_ Eyes widening considerably, Rapunzel stared at Sarah for a few moments. When the raven haired woman only replied with a small smile of her own, the shorter woman whipped her head around to wordlessly interrogate Nick.

Several more, even **more** tense moments ticked by. _Oh shit, shit fuck, now I'm sweating...wait, wait. **I know these assholes. They're fucking with me...god damn their fucking supervillain powers of perception.**_ Huffing loudly as she puffed out her cheeks, Rapunzel balled up both of her fists and swatted her former lovers on their shoulders. "God **damnit**, this is **not** the kind of shit you joke about, guys."

"Relax, Punny. You're being **very** discreet...and you know when we tell **you** that, that you're doing a good job." Nick's reassuring smile instantly settled the brunette down, who also felt her heart swelling at the rarely used nickname he had for her.

"Are you **sure**...wait, what was the **tell**?!" Despite having full faith in the secrecy of her friends, Rapunzel still had to check. _May as well start taking notes now. They **know** how I get when I'm seeing anybody...shit, I'm gonna have to start making a list of behaviors to fucking avoid._

"Just...you know. **Little things** we saw over dinner. Not even remotely obvious to somebody who hasn't, you know, heard your **special little noises.**" **That** did draw a fluster from Rapunzel, who simply shrugged and threw her hands up in admittance. "Of course we're fine with it...it helps that we know you. Sometimes family-love can get a little, you know...**power trippy.** And that's something you'd never get involved with."

Each intimate back and forth Rapunzel shared with her friends only drew her further into a state of relaxed confidence. _They're still the same people I fell in love with...I guess it's more myself who changed._ The brunette subtly directed Nick and Sarah towards the water, silently thrilling as the wet sand gave way to cool splashes against her feet. _There's no reason to worry Elsa about this, though. These guys live out of state anyway...and I know they only told me so they'd know I could go to them if I **was** having trouble. Hurry back, though, Elsa. Hurry back so you can **really** experience my friends._

_Also...I'm **not** looking forward to falling asleep in an empty bed tonight. A bed...that doesn't have **you** in it._

* * *

"Good morning, merry sunshine! I've got a little pr-" Rapunzel had just turned the corner, vibrant orange sundress fluttering as she popped her head in through the doorway of Elsa's makeshift office. The brunette's voice fell flat when she saw Kristoff, and not her girlfriend, seated at the desk.

"It's pretty cloudy this morning, but I think you're making up for the lack of sunshine right **now.**" Surrounded by open binders featuring a plethora of landscaping stones, Kristoff gave his friend a sheepsih grin, which quickly became sympathetic. "You were looking for Elsa too, huh? She called me this morning...sounded like she had some nasty mix of a hangover and the flu. Isn't she...staying with you?"

"She was over at her sister's last night." Rapunzel shrugged, caught somewhere between disappointment, confusion, and worry. _If she wasn't going to come in today, why wouldn't she...oh, hang on._ The brunette snatched her buzzing phone from her shoulder satchel, flipping to the newest message.

**_'Punzie. Sorry I won't be in this morning. I'm just a little under the weather, and I don't want to have to miss class, too. I hope you're having a wonderful time with your friends...I hope to speak to them later tonight. I also don't think I slept well. Don't tell Anna that, though...it's because I wasn't with you. Anyway, have fun with Nick and Sarah today, and I'll try to rally for class today. I miss you. Elsa~'_**

Whatever Kristoff had asked Rapunzel fell on clearly distracted ears as the frowning young woman slowly turned away from her cousin's office and trudged back down the hall. Her thumb hovered over the keys on her phone, intent on sending a return message, but the right words just weren't coming to mind. _I know that's not the whole story. Is this...are you still worried? Jealous? Or...is this about you? About...sex._

A sudden thought rushed to the front of Rapunzel's mind, and despite how ludicrous it seemed, it demanded her attention. Attention which prompted her to immediately compose a reply to her girlfriend.

**_'Elsie. Keep your butt in bed and feel better...I'm sure Anna won't mind if you use Larry as an extra pillow. Exercising when you're sick could make you feel worse, so if you don't feel absolutely great, don't risk coming to class. I'll take extra good notes for you, don't worry. And, you know, if you don't get to talk to Nick and Sarah...it's okay. They know you didn't mean it the way it came out. Don't worry, okay? I'm gonna take care of things. I love you...now get back in bed.'_**

_I wish you **would** apologize to them...but I know that working through your past isn't an easy or a fast thing._ Arriving at her little project station, Rapunzel sorted through some new mail and organized several projects while mulling over their current **situation.** _Elsa and I...we can't keep doing this alone. It's **selfish** to ask for help, to...to drop this on somebody. But it **won't** be a secret forever._

Rapunzel quickly licked and affixed several stamps, dropping them into her outgoing shelf. Her jaw was set, and even though the mere thought of what she was going to do sent tremors of fear through her body, it also felt like the right thing to do. _I have to talk to Anna. I...I owe it to her to be honest. **We** owe it to her._

_ And besides...Elsa was the one who first took a chance when she told **me**. I owe it to **her** to be the one who tells her sister._

* * *

Despite being fully dressed, a morning meal with coffee in her tummy, **and** having already attended to her sleepover buddy, Anna couldn't bring herself to leave. Sitting on the edge of her bed, the redhead shot her sister a sympathetic smile. In between fits of coughing which necessitated carefully balancing the teacup in her hands, Elsa cut quite a sorry figure all swaddled in bedsheets. "Did you hear back from Punzie?"

"Yeah." Elsa grimaced at the scratchiness in her throat, taking another sip of tea before continuing. "She told me to skip class if I'm not feeling better by lunchtime. But I should really...**really** get out of your hair before you catch whatever this is." _Anyway, it must be karma that I'd catch a cold after the rotten things I said to Sarah and Nick._

Anna laughed lightly, tugging at the collar of her jacket. It took her a few moments to meet her sister's gaze, and when she did, it was laced with guilt. "Yeah...I sort of caught that thing right after New Years. So, uh...sorry? That there's a Supergirl cold." The redhead could tell by the twinkle in Elsa's eyes that if the blonde woman had any energy, she might get a shoulder smacked.

As it was, however, the older woman merely offered a wry grin. "And don't dilly dally after class today. It was nice getting ice cream, but I'm sure the band was ticked off that you were late."

Anna's nonchalant shrug drew a curious eyebrow quirk from Elsa. "Yeah, about that. Before you find out from somebody else...I kinda left the band."

"You **what?** What's wrong? Was it something…" Despite her bloodshot eyes and croaking voice, Elsa's body still lurched in surprise at the admission. It was only her sister's placating hands that calmed her down somewhat.

"It's the best thing for right now. I've got classes now, **somebody's** got to mind the store, and...Saffron's more into it than me these days, anyway." Pushing herself up off of the bed with a grunt, Anna turned, and fiddled awkwardly with the zipper on her jacket. "I was probably gonna spend some more time down at _The Boom Boom Room_ anyway...use the hands a little more and the mouth a little less."

_Oh, Rapunzel would be **all over that line**...oh my god, I'm even starting to think like my girlfriend! Now if only...if only I could **please her** the way she's used to._ Elsa was so involved with her own thoughts that she failed to notice Anna leaning in closer...until the redhead's face was only a foot from her own.

Quiet breaths slipped from Anna's mouth, while her eyes couldn't decide if they wanted to be reassuring or confident. "I won't ask you to tell me why you're so...so **upset** about Nick and Sarah. Who they are...**were**...to Punzie. I will **suggest** that you tell somebody about it." The redhead attempted a wry grin, but her mouth could only manage a grimace. "You don't want to keep things bottled up for too long...**trust me**." _I am the expert at repressing things, after all._

All at once, the guilt Elsa had pushed back over the anger she **knew** her sister carried with her every day became too strong. Slapping her teacup down on the nightstand, the blonde woman reached forward and clasped Anna's hands. _They're strong...strong and warm. **She's** strong and warm._ "T...tomorrow. **Tomorrow**...I have something...to tell you." _Oh Goddess, don't let my heart explode right here and now. Breathe. Breathe._

"That sounds...important." Each word from Anna's mouth came out slowly, and with great deliberation. _She's shaking...she's so pale._ Offering a brief return squeeze for her sister's hands, Anna quickly grasped the older woman's shoulders and pushed her back against her pillows. "Relax...breathe, Elsa. Whatever it is, I swear I'll be here tomorrow to listen. **Don't** let it stress you. Whatever's got you **this**...afraid. You **can** share it with me, and I **will** understand."

Elsa could only manage a silent nod, eyelids drooping from exhaustion. **_We_**_ could lose you when I tell you about **us**. But...I may have already **lost** you. I'm sorry, Rapunzel...I've. I know you've wanted to tell her for awhile. But now...now I just **have** to._ "Be...be careful when you go out today, okay? Love...love you." The tension in the air was palpable, and one of Elsa's last waking thoughts was one of desperation. _Too many secrets...they make me even **more** undesirable. Have to...let them go._

Anna paused in the doorway of her bedroom, turning to watch her sister drift off into a fitful sleep. She dug her nails into the off-white, peeling paint, scratching little bits off while a pensive frown played at her lips. _Something's not right. I'm...I'm missing **something.**_

_Whatever Elsa's going to tell me tomorrow...I need answers from Rapunzel. **Today.**_ Absentmindedly grabbing her buzzing phone from a pocket, Anna blanched when she read Merida's pissed off text. _Ah shit, I **completely** lost track of time. And now my fuckin' hand's hurting...god damnit why does everything just keep happening?!_

* * *

_It feels like I'm hiding from the **entire world**._ After waking up two hours after her sister had departed, Elsa had somehow managed to be even **more** groggy and cough-ridden than she was the first time around. Despite the sickness weighing her down, though, the blonde woman was determined to be productive on **some** level that morning. Even if that only meant trudging around her sister's apartment and, while trying not to be **too** snoopy, cleaning up everything that looked as though it needed it.

Thus far, Elsa had cleaned the bathroom, done the dishes, and rid Anna's refrigerator and pantry of every item more than one month expired. She was only dimly aware of Larry following behind her. The furry little helper gamely plodded after his new friend, and seemed to not mind in the least when she would move to a new task without waiting for him to catch up. Slowly and steadily he trailed the blonde woman, utterly fascinated by the blanket which was draped around her shoulders and slid along the floor behind her.

_And in this closet we have...oops, more records. Those are **definitely** off-limits._ Elsa allowed herself a small, exasperated smile at the ever increasing number of places she found another little stash of Anna's monumental record collection. _Maybe I could clean them for her sometime...oh who am I kidding. This isn't earning me **any** points against the guilt I already feel for...**everything** between us. And that doesn't even **include** Punzie. Nick and Sarah._ Flopping dejectedly on the ground, Elsa collected the large blanket which trailed behind her and swaddled herself in it's softness.

"Maybe...maybe I'll see what Punzie's lunch plans are…" Speaking out loud for the first time since she'd woken up, Elsa cringed at the intense scratchiness in her voice. She thumbed through her phone's programs half-heartedly, bringing up a blank message to her girlfriend.

**_'Hi dear, hope your day is going great…'_**_ No, no, delete, **delete.** I haven't apologized to her friends yet and I was too much of a coward to go home last night. Punzie **knows** I know what's on her mind, no point in pretending nothing's going on._

_ **'Any plans for lunch before class? Don't eat anything too filling before…'** Oh, sure, why don't I try to dictate not only who she can be friends with, but what she can **eat.**_

_ **'I miss you and I'm going to tell Anna about us tomorrow …' **Okay, now I'm not even **trying** to be intelligent._

_ **'I find you incredibly attractive, but my perpetual spiral of self hate keeps me from doing anything…'** _Groaning in frustration, Elsa angrily slapped her phone against her blanket-covered lap. _I'm useless...I'm useless here, I can't **do** anything right, I can't…_

The blonde woman's voice trailed off as she felt a gentle pressure against her right knee. Larry had finally managed to track Elsa down, and was currently kneading her knee with his paws. The doe-eyed look he sported captured the sick woman's attention for a few seconds. A few precious seconds, during which, she managed to calm down at least somewhat.

_Thank you, Larry. You always know just what I need to hear...even if you say it with your eyes and I might be a crazy person for communication telepathically with a sloth. Whatever...I love you._ In order to drive that point home, Elsa cradled her sister's sloth in her hands, the scratching motions she made behind his ears causing the little fellow's head to loll sleepily.

Carefully wrapping her blanket around Larry, Elsa gingerly stood up and carried him back to bed. _You rest now, little one. I'm not doing **anybody** any good hiding here, least of all myself._ Another hacking cough prompted Elsa to reach for a spare coat of Anna's. Shrugging it on over her pajamas, she made a mental note to have it dry cleaned. _Don't want Anna putting this on, only to get sick **again.** Tomorrow...tomorrow I'm telling her. Rapunzel's offered me a world of patience, so it should be me who tells my sister. About **us.**_

Snatching her purse from Anna's little kitchen table, Elsa was pleased to see that her sister had a copy of the local bus schedule hanging on the side of her refrigerator. She took a minute to inspect nearby pickup areas, making sure to take note of the time. _1:14, which means Punzie and Anna should be heading to class. I'm pretty sure she said Sarah and Nick would be hanging out at that place. Her coven's hangout, that...that shop. 'The Witching'...something?_

Elsa shrugged in helpless determination. _I don't want to tell her I'm going over there...I'm sure **somebody** can point me in the right direction. _She stooped down to slide on her slippers, zipping up her sister's coat while suppressing a shiver. _It's fine. I've worked through a week of being sick before...this is more important._ Without wasting another moment, Elsa snatched the spare key off of the kitchen counter, and headed for the door.

_Rapunzel's happiness is more important. I'm going to take care of this one thing, **right now.**_

* * *

"Looking good, Yao! Awesome job there, Thalia...give me three more!" Despite her trying evening the night prior, as well as a distinct lack of kisses that morning, Rapunzel still assumed her position as class C leader with all the gusto she could manage. Keeping an eye on, as well as motivating 10 students, was proving to take up all of the brunette's time in the weight room. _Oh well, I'm getting plenty of exercise just **walking** around here._

Spotting an open stair stepping machine next to an older woman of a similar build to her, Rapunzel took a break from her rounds in order to hop up on the machine and try it out. Squat legs beginning to move automatically, she glanced over at her sweaty classmate and offered a cheery grin. "You're killing it over here, Brooklyn! I can't do more than a few minutes on these kinds of machines or else I end up on the floor."

The blonde haired thirtysomething swiped a towel down her face, while managing to eke out a tired smile and a half-hearted cheer for her enthusiastic classmate. "Go, go, turtleducks! Not going to lie, though...as a computer animation major, sitting on my ass is **much** easier than this." Brooke pushed a few forehead-plastered locks of hair behind her left ear, offering Rapunzel a knowing grin. "And you don't look old enough to have grown up with _Disney Afternoon_ programming, but that **is** one of my favorite cartoons of all time, and I don't often meet people who give me **that** name."

"In that case, the mighty task of rebooting _Gargoyles_ will fall on your capable shoulders!" Several more minutes passed by, during which Rapunzel and Brooke continued to make small talk. The brunette kept one eye on her other Turtleducks, while also making sure her own heart didn't explode. She was, however, grateful for the temporary distractions. _Anna, I wish there was some way I could prepare you for this. If you...you aren't okay with what Elsa and I are...our **relationship**. _

Feeling her blood suddenly run cold, Rapunzel gave Brooke a half-hearted wave before stepping down uneasily from the stair machine. The brunette offered a queasy smile at her new friend's suggestion to '_go drink some water before you pass out, Broadway'_. She tottered over to the water fountain, the dizziness of her impending revelation to her younger cousin weighing heavily on her.

_I mean...I don't think she'd **hate** us or anything. Maybe the worst thing she'd do is, like...never talk to us again. I know that would break **my** heart, but **Elsa**...I don't even want to think about that._ Gripping her track pants nervously, Rapunzel took a seat on a bench next to the weight room's double doors. Sweat beaded on the back of the brunette's neck, and the uneasy tumble of her stomach was a clear reminder that this was not merely exercise induced. _No. **No.** This is Anna. **My** Anna...she never shied away from loving me, even when I'd step too far over the line. She always just seemed to accept it...to accept **me.**_ A long, shaky sigh slipped from Rapunzel's lips, and she grabbed ahold of that positive thought and held on for dear life. _What are the chances I'd fall in love with one, let alone **both** of them? And now Elsa and I are dating...I think Anna will be okay with it. Of course, she'd be **more** okay when she can really tell Elsa how hurt she was after...after their parents._

Rapunzel swallowed thickly, lips pursed together as she continued to grasp at the fabric of her track pants. She didn't even notice somebody staring at her for a few minutes, before they themselves sat down next to her. _This is just one more thing I'm dumping on Anna. God...**Goddess**...I'm trying to do the right thing here. I want to be together with Elsa, always. Like...like we said before, there will never be a perfect time to tell Anna about **us.** All we can do is hope. Hope...and trust._

"Okay, at first I actually thought you were having a heart attack...you aren't, **right?**" Kida's wry yet gentle voice immediately snapped Rapunzel out of her internal fretting, while also causing her to jump and let out a startled squeal. The dark skinned instructor put a comforting hand on the brunette's shoulder, and the older woman's concerned countenance practically **dared** anybody in the room to bring up student-teacher propriety. "Easy, Corona...what's going on in section C?"

"We're the Turtleducks, Ki!" Rapunzel's anxiety manifested in the harried whisper-shout which tumbled from her lips, short locks of hair swishing wildly as she turned to address her friend. A slight cringe followed, as well as slumping shoulders, before the shorter woman was able to relax a bit. "We're good, we're...everybody's working hard. Pushing weights, getting fit, you know."

"Okay." Gently massaging her worried friend's shoulder, Kida's piercing grey eyes easily captured Rapunzel's hazel ones in a concerned stare. "What's going on...with **you?** Is this...is it about Nick and Sarah?"

"N...no! No, I...just, no." Rapunzel deflated even further, and it was only her own respect for student-instructor professionalism that kept her from sinking against Kida's chest. "Not really. The three of us...we're **good** again. So good, it's almost scary. This...this is about something else."

Kida observed the manner in which Rapunzel's lips pressed tightly together immediately after she finished speaking. "Not something you can talk about right now?" A tentative, guilty shake of the brunette's head followed in rejoinder. "Okay...okay. I know you'd tell me if you were, you know...**in trouble.**" Glancing around the weight room, the Marine's voice grew even more quiet as she leaned towards her friend. "I...couldn't help but notice Elsa was out sick today. But Anna's here, she's over with section B on the track. You want to go grab her...talk about it?"

Rapunzel's heart suddenly started hammering twice as hard at the mention of her younger cousin's name, but she managed to school her face into one of only mild alarm. "You don't mind? I don't wanna, you know...mess with your official class here."

Giving the brunette's shoulder several light, meaningful squeezes, Kida let out a long exhale followed by a wan smile. "Go on, go get her. I'll keep an eye on your section." Rapunzel managed a half nod and a grateful smile in return, before she quickly stood up to leave. She stopped when she felt Kida's hand grasp her forearm. "Just...it'll be okay, you know that, **right?** Whatever it is...I know you're doing the right thing."

"Hope so." Rapunzel gave her friend's hand a warm squeeze, before heading out of the weight room.

Kida watched her friend leave, a tremor of concern creeping up the instructor's spine. _No, no...no point in stressing about it. Corona will handle this, whatever it is. And...if she wants to tell me, she'll do that when she's good and ready._ Slipping a hand beneath her track shirt collar, Kida withdrew a small pentacle pendant, which she pressed to her lips.

_Goddess, be with her. Be with...them all._


	56. Chapter 56

A storm front had rolled into town just prior to lunch, and for the life of her, Anna could not understand why they weren't getting hammered with rain. Her section B was scattered around the track, and while the majority of them had elected to do wind sprints, the redhead chose a nice, plodding pace around the track. Every five seconds she'd stare at the weather map on her phone, completely baffled as to how there could be dark green **everywhere**, aside from a small, stubborn pocket of dry air centered right over the Institute. _God damnit, I'm **dying** out here. At least if we got some rain, we'd probably move into the weight room for class. Ugh...then again, knowing our **motivated** class leader, maybe not._

Said class leader suddenly shot by Anna, and to her chagrin, he was running **backwards.** "C'mon, Arendelle...your phone ain't gonna get you to move faster! Then again, maybe if there was some **beer** at the finish line…" Trailing off with a smart alec smirk, Tulio Lord clapped his hands enthusiastically before turning around to continue his run.

Anna glared daggers at the blond haired man's back. _You smarmy asswipe...yeah, you might be hot shit on the track, but I think you did, what, a total of **three** pull ups? See me in the weight room and I'd probably kick your **ass.**_ Shoving her cell phone back into her pocket, the redhead glanced up longingly at the clouds. _Elsa, I hope you're feeling better. I do...but I'm gonna talk to Rapunzel today._ She glanced over at the bleachers as she headed down the home stretch to complete another lap, and was forced to do a double take. _Punzie?!_

Indeed, the brunette was seated on the first row of metal bleachers, and offered a half-hearted wave when Anna locked eyes with her. The redhead smiled lamely, grateful for the distraction as she pulled up short and headed off the track.

"What the hell, Arendelle...my team doesn't have any quitters!" Despite being on the other side of the track, Tulio's voice still rang out.

Anna whipped around, thoroughly exhausted with her classmate's fake brand of motivation. _I'll show you a quitter, you little shit._

The redhead was surprised, thusly, when her cousin's shout pierced the air behind her. Hands cupped around her mouth, Rapunzel's heated yell had her so worked up that her face took on a red shade. "I got special permission from the teacher, you **asswipe!** Go back to failing at beer pong and shove that shitty motivational crap right back up your bum!" Tulio quickly ducked his head, sulking blithely at the all-weather track surface as he continued running.

Anna grasped the bottom of her track shirt, stooping down to wipe her sweaty face as she stumbled off of the track. Flopping against the cool, metal railing in front of the bleachers, she looked up at her incensed cousin sympathetically. "Don't blow a gasket there, Punzie."

Rapunzel carefully sat back down on the bleachers, instantly drawing a calming aura from her tired cousin. "Banana, you look like you want to climb up the damn tree of life and jump on the clouds until it rains."

Anna chuckled warmly, eyeing her still flustered cousin in mild concern. "Playing hooky from your Turtleducks? Want some company?"

It took Rapunzel a moment to notice the redhead was eyeing the empty space next to her. Swallowing thickly, she shook her head in the negative. _No point in putting this off any longer...maybe we'll head over to the snack bar and talk there. And hopefully the rain stays away for a little bit longer._ Hazel eyes glanced up at the ever darkening clouds in mild concern, before Rapunzel looked back down to address her cousin. "I've gotta...talk to you about something, Anna. Maybe over by the snack bar?"

Anna's heart thudded just a bit harder against her chest at the ominous tone the brunette spoke in, but she merely nodded, before following Rapunzel to the end of the bleachers. "You know...there's something I want to ask you about, too." She reached out to brush her cousin's hand as it trailed down the railing, clearly feeling the light tremor in the brunette's fingers. "It's about Elsa...but I'm guessing you knew that."

Rapunzel's own heart lurched into her throat, and she fought to keep herself from tripping down the last step. The gravel crunched noisily beneath her sneakers as she reached out for Anna's hand. The touch of the redhead's sweaty skin against her own seemed to bolster her confidence, at least a little bit. "Then...I guess this is gonna be an **enlightening** conversation."

Saying nothing in reply, Anna merely squeezed her cousin's hand, and swallowed thickly as the two young women headed up to the snack bar pavilion. All around them, the storm continued to blow inland. The temperature had dropped several degrees, although Anna couldn't be sure if the hairs on her arm which stood on end was a result of the weather, or of her own trepidation. _Something about Rapunzel feels...off. Why do I get the feeling I'm standing on the edge of a cliff right now?_

_ Punzie...are your words going to push me off, or make me fly?_

* * *

"Elsa...**please** sit down. You look like you're going to pass out." Sarah had snatched a cushioned oak chair from behind the sales desk at _The Witching Hour_, and she was insistently dragging it over to where the drenched blonde woman stood.

Sniffling miserably, Elsa swallowed a hacking cough, and marveled at how she could feel both so hot and so cold at the same time. _Deserve it deserve it...**shut up.**_ Content to remain standing on the large welcome mat, lest she drip water everywhere, the blonde woman glanced around in mild confusion when she felt a towel flop around her shoulders. "I...I really don't need…"

"Don't even start...just **sit.**" Nick's gentle voice carried with it a no nonsense tone, and he quickly unzipped Elsa's coat. Slipping it off with a deft flourish, the young man tossed it onto a nearby coat rack, before laying a hand on their guest's shoulders. He gently pressed down, and let out a pleased hum when Elsa meekly sank into the chair Sarah had brought over.

"You really don't have to...I don't deserve this." Elsa's scratchy words seemed to tumble out effortlessly, and despite the shivers running up her spine, she couldn't help but glance around the dimly lit shop. _This place feels nice. Cozy...it figures that the first time I'd come here it would be when I'm sick and wet and just being a general nuisance. _The blonde woman gasped lightly when she felt the soft towel wiping at her cheeks and neck.

"Deserve to be, what...treated like a person? Like somebody who is, if Rapunzel **and** Anna are to be believed...a **good** person?" Sarah had crouched down in front of Elsa, resting her hands on the blonde woman's wet kneed pajama pants. "May I?" The black haired woman sighed when Elsa merely responded with drooping shoulders and upturned palms. Taking the cold, wet hands between her own, Sarah pressed them warmly together.

_Warm hands...okay, maybe I **was** a little more cold than warm._ Over the next few moments, Elsa's hazy vision began to clear up, and she distinctly noticed an older, dark-skinned woman approach Sarah and hand her a blue teacup. Upon meeting the gaze of this older woman, Elsa released an involuntary shiver. _I...that must be Esmerelda._ The architect's mouth opened and closed several times fruitlessly, before she finally found semi suitable words. "I'm sorry...I'm getting your nice store all wet." _Oh great, sound even **more** pathetic while you're at it._

"Relax, Elsa. You're safe here...I'm going to go light some calming incense." Batting a long set of eyelashes, Esmerelda's smile seemed to reach all the way to the corners of her eyes, and in some obtuse way Elsa felt a small wave of calmness wash over her. "I have a feeling you wish to...share words."

Finding herself momentarily unable to draw her eyes away from the retreating form of the store owner, Elsa sheepishly looked back to Sarah. She also noticed that Nick had left the towel draped around her neck, while he had taken a seat on the floor next to his girlfriend. The blonde woman accepted the cup of hot tea with a weary yet grateful smile.

Sip.

Sip.

The soothing liquid, combined with the new fragrance wafting around the store seemed to work wonders in untangling the manacles Elsa had felt strangling her heart. _I can breathe...I can...wow._ A sheepish, self deprecating smile followed. "Somehow I keep exceeding myself in how **poor** a first impression I can make." Neither Nick nor Sarah said anything in response, although both wore encouraging smiles.

**_Apologize_**. Beating back the harsh command from her mind, Elsa sucked in a sharp breath and pointedly ignored her loudly protesting muscles as she sat up straight. "I'm **sorry.** What I said to both of you the other night was completely uncalled for. It wasn't right...and it...it was **insulting.**" Another deep breath followed, as the blonde woman's gaze fell to her lap and a sad smile flitted across her face. "I'm so afraid...it's **hard** for me to show love. But the two of you shared a **life** with Rapunzel. You took such good care of her...and you **still** love her, I can see that as plain as day. I...I hope you can accept my apology, because...because I know Punzie can use more wonderful people in her life. And I...**I**…"

Bitter tears slid down Elsa's pale cheeks, cutting off any further words she had. Ducking her head in shame, a new chill seemed to envelop her...which was, just as quickly, eradicated. The blonde woman suddenly found herself on the receiving end of **two** fierce hugs, warmth and love pulsing from the gestures. _You don't deserve this, you don't deserve this._

Despite her mind's taunts, Elsa refused to pull away. She merely leaned back against the chair and allowed Nick and Sarah to forgive her, and with each tear she shed, her own heart felt just a bit lighter. _Maybe...maybe I **don't** deserve this. But they want to give it, and that must mean I didn't **completely** mess this up._ Elsa could sense some form of trust in the store...it seemed to permeate the air all around her. Perhaps that was what prompted the next scratchy words from her mouth. "I care about Rapunzel. **So much**...it...**hurts**…"

From the sales counter, Esmerelda watched the trio out of the corner of her eyes while she absentmindedly shuffled a tarot deck. A smaller smile played at the older woman's lips this time, eyes alighting at the first card she flopped over. Her smile seemed to exude just a bit of childish glee. _I knew it, I knew it._

Staring back up at the High Priestess, was the _Lovers_ card.

_ I knew it all along. Elsa...you **are** safe here._

* * *

The pocket of dry air around the Institute had finally moved on, as the large, fat drops of rain that began steadily falling could attest to. Students from section B who were running on the track haphazardly gathered their belongings, and suddenly found a new wave of energy as they sprinted to avoid getting drenched. There was no thunder and no lightning, but the ever darkening clouds and intensifying wind sent squirrels and rabbits skittering for cover. They knew they were in for a hell of a ride.

Likewise, the two young women seated on the macadam just below the closed snack vendor window felt a palpable tension in the air. Anna couldn't be sure who had reached for the other's hand first, but she could definitely tell that Rapunzel was squeezing harder. "Well, there's the rain I was asking for. Better late than never, I guess."

The quiet laugh that the redhead's comment drew from Rapunzel felt like a soothing balm against her frazzled demeanor. The brunette gave a wan smile, eyes fixated on the patch of gravel several yards in front of them, which was quickly darkening from the intensifying rain. "Definitely should be careful what you ask for, Banana. You never know who up there might be listening."

"Maybe next time I'll try asking some spirits for a little help gradewise." _Okay, okay, that's enough of this deflection by jokes._ Anna was, however, supremely grateful that it was her left hand her cousin was squeezing into oblivion. Screwing up her courage, she was just about ready to speak, when Rapunzel beat her to it.

"You can go first...I mean, if you **want.** No point in both of us sitting here, twiddling each others' thumbs." _Goddess, please help me not to pass out._

"As you wish." Knitting her eyebrows in consternation, Anna briefly toyed with several ways she could phrase her question. _Oh the hell with it...this isn't fucking Jeopardy._ "Something's wrong with Elsa. **I mean**...it feels like she's going through something these days. And **especially **after she stayed at my place last night. She's been living with you for awhile now, Punzie. Do you know...what's going on with her?" Anna forcibly clipped off her question, already feeling like it had been rambling on pointlessly. At a loss for where to direct her attention, the redhead settled for eyeing her rapidly fraying sneakers. _Okay, I **really really** need to buy some new ones._

"You know a lot of Elsa's past is, well...wrapped up inside of her. I'm starting to wonder if there are things she's been through that she'll **never** be ready to tell us...either of us." Rapunzel didn't even try to repress the shiver that coursed through her body, choosing instead to draw their clasped hands onto her lap. "But I **think** I know why she was so...upset last night. It's...it's part of something bigger. Something...that I don't know if you'll like. Something...you may not even **accept.**" _She'd find out eventually, better she hears it from us first...better she hears it from **me**, first. Elsa, I don't know if you were going to tell Anna about us tomorrow...but **this** honor goes to me._ Rapunzel glanced to her left tentatively, as some ludicrous part of her brain thought she should check and make sure she had her younger cousin's attention.

And her attention is exactly what the brunette had. Anna quickly turned to face her cousin, tucking her legs beneath her and leaning forward. She leaned right into Rapunzel's personal space. "Punzie...I love you both. We all have secrets...but we're **Supergirls**, remember?" To accentuate the point, the redhead withdrew the locket beneath her track shirt. "We can do anything if we're **together.** But we can't be...together...when keep secrets. Especially big secrets." _Like the one I'm keeping from Elsa, and the **bigger** one I'm keeping from you. God I'm such a hypocrite._ Swallowing thickly, Anna set her jaw firmly and pressed her forehead against Rapunzel's. _She's so **warm.** _"Just tell me. Tell me...and I'll handle it."

"**ElsaandIaredating!**" The brunette blanched, forcing her heart back down and out of her throat. She tried again, and this time just a bit slower. "Elsa and I...we're dating."

No response from Anna, aside from a blink.

Rapunzel nervously continued, while squeezing her cousin's hand as though it was her life preserver in a storm. A storm much like the kind that was dropping torrential rains all around the women that very second. "We've...we've been **together** ever since the boat thing. Cruise, I mean the cruise." _Goddess, she's just staring at me. I wish she'd speak, say something...**anything.**_

"Okay. I need my hand...for just a minute, please." The flatness of both Anna's expression and her voice caused Rapunzel to immediately release her cousin's hand. The brunette was struck speechless, cheeks twitching ever so slightly as she watched the redhead slowly stand up. "Okay." Anna's jaw hung slightly ajar as she turned and stepped out from beneath the awning.

"Anna." The hushed name slipped from Rapunzel's lips as she **willed** herself not to cry. _Let her process it, let it sink in. If...if she wants nothing more to do with us, best to know now._ That particular thought sent a wave of heartbroken despair through the brunette, and a tear slipped unbidden down her cheek. _These are the consequences...better **I** face them directly, than Elsa._

Several unsteady steps further into the downpour brought Anna beyond the gravel-covered ground, where her sorry sneakers squelched against the muddy grass. Hands at her sides, she allowed the water to seep in beneath and around her feet. The redhead's twin braids quickly became drenched, and slowly unwound in a mess of tangled locks. Her gym shirt and pants, now thoroughly soaked, clung to her skin stubbornly.

Every thought, every question...they all crashed into Anna simultaneously. _When did this happen? Why did this happen? Why didn't I see it happening? How long have they...**wanted** each other? They're...**okay** with loving each other? It doesn't sicken them? Gross them out? They want to touch each other? To kiss, make love, fuck...together?_

_ They want a life together?_ Tilting her face towards the sky, Anna embraced each and every fat drop of rain as it collided with her skin.

_They told me about it? They...they **trust** me?_ Teal eyes shot open, not at all concerned with the drops of water splashing directly on them. Those drops of water hastened the tears that formed at the corners of Anna's eyes.

"Anna...**Anna**, you're going to get sick." Rapunzel, meanwhile, had struggled to her feet. Unabashedly rubbing a fist across her cheeks, she also stepped out from beneath the awning and went to join her cousin. _She...she may not even **want **me. But, right now...it feels like she **needs** me._ Standing right behind the redhead, Rapunzel paid no mind to the growing puddle of water they were both standing in. A voice, one she couldn't be sure was her own, was wrenched from her throat. "I'm still...I'm still here for you. I had to tell you...**we** had to tell you." _Great, yeah. May as well cry it up now._

Anna slowly turned around. Her eyes seemed to look right through her cousin's. The rain continued to pour, soaking both young women thoroughly.

"We **love** you. We don't...it's not fair to say we **need** you." A forlorn, piteous half smile spread between Rapunzel's pudgy cheeks. "But we do. We...we **do.**"

Anna's shoulders hunched, and she ducked her head until her ears touched her shoulders. A visible chill rolled through the redhead's body, rattling her teeth.

_Are you safe?_

_ Are you in danger?_

_ Are you telling me because...did somebody find out?_

_ **Are you in trouble?**_

Anna suddenly jerked her hands forward, grasping Rapunzel's shoulders with such ferocity that it took the brunette's breath away.

Anna's eyes sparked back to life, beginning with a tiny ember that quickly evolved into an inferno. Breaths tumbled hot and heavy from her mouth. Rapunzel shook from head to toe, but she dared not look away. She couldn't. _I'll face it. Anna...whatever you've got, **I'll face it.**_

Pushing the voice from her throat in an almost feral manner, Anna was tensed from head to toe. "I love you two more than **life itself**. So I need you to tell me, and **right** fucking **now.**" The redhead's taut muscles were clearly visibly against the sheer, wet fabric clinging to her arms and torso. Despite the tension, the heated cant of her eyebrows lessened just a fraction.

But that was enough. Rapunzel saw the slight movement, and latched onto it, right before Anna finished her statement.

"**Are you in trouble? **Do I have to kill somebody for you, because **I'd do that in a hot fucking second.**" By this point, Anna was gasping for breath, and her tense form was quickly crumbling. Leaning heavily against her cousin, the words continued flowing from her mouth in a near-manic state. Much like her tears. "I need to know you and Elsa are safe. That's all. That's all I'd **ever** need. You're happy together? In love? That's great, the fucking best...I just...you're...safe…"

The redhead finally collapsed, sagging heavily against Rapunzel's chest. All at once, her heart filled once more to bursting, and it seemed to require practically no effort at all when she dragged Anna back underneath the pavilion. Plopping down heavily on the macadam, Rapunzel shoved a shaky hand into her backpack. "I've got...I've got towels, Banana. Get you dry...wait out this crazy rain...hey. **Hey.**" Capturing her cousin's wet face with her wet hands, Rapunzel watched Anna's eyes briefly dart back and forth, as if following some unseen presence. The brunette pinched her cousin's freckled cheeks, tears now flowing freely down both sets of cheeks. "Do I need to call an ambulance for you? **Look at me.**"

Anna quickly shook her head, clasping her hands over top of Rapunzel's. Pressing closer to her warm cousin, the redhead laid her head against the younger woman's chest. She never broke eye contact. "I'm fine. Fine. Will be fine. Already am fine. Will be okay. All will." A heavy, shuddering breath as a crooked smile a mile wide spread from ear to ear on Anna's face. "You're both in love...and I love you both."

All around Anna and Rapunzel, the rain continued pouring. Neither woman paid it any heed, however.

**_That's all I need, Punzie. That's...that's all._**

* * *

_Gosh, Franklin Street is looking a heck of a lot more 'put together' than I remember. Of course, I don't ever really get out to see this part of town. At least...not when I'm trying to buy some time._ Rapunzel eyed the third chiropractor's office on that street as she carefully navigated her way back to Anna's apartment. The redhead, of course, was in shotgun, with her forehead plastered against the cool car window. Outside, the first rays of sunlight were just beginning to break through the dissipating storm. Water trickled down gulleys and into metal grates, with little pools sparkling on the road a clear notice to the brunette of hidden potholes. _I'm not on Elsa's rental insurance either, so I don't want to bust this thing up. Maybe...maybe we should get a car. She is gonna be here for a long time, after all._

"Punzie, I know what you're doing, you dork." Anna's quiet, thoughtful voice washed up against the car window, fogging over a small section of it. She chuckled when she both heard her cousin's surprised squeak and felt the telltale shimmy of the surprised driver. Turning to offer the brunette a wry grin, Anna put a hand on her shoulder. "Try not to roll the car. Elsa would kill me if I caused her **girlfriend** to crash."

"It sounds sort of ominous when you say it like that, Banana." Rapunzel flexed her chubby fingers, made a careful right turn, and all the while she couldn't shake the feeling that she was driving a spaceship. _So much crap on the console, and the dashboard is just **huge**...wait wait, Anna said something else. _"I'm just...giving you time to figure out if there's anything you want to. You know...ask **me.**"

_Oh, there's a **million** things I want to ask you, P._ "It's like I said before. We **both** got the same text from Elsa. That she...you know. She went down to your coven's hangout place to apologize to Nick and Sarah." Despite the fact that the earth shattering news of her cousin and sister's relationship being relayed to her a whole hour ago, Anna still wasn't sure if her heart was beating properly. _Fuck me sideways, I could go for some relaxation right now._ "I **know** that was hard on her...but if she's in a sharing mood, this might be a good time to get her more used to opening up about...**things.**"

"I know...I just." This time, Rapunzel failed to repress a shiver, and it showed in the subtle twitches of her right shoulder. A shoulder which, almost instantly, was covered by Anna's comforting hand. "Even though we **always** wanted to tell you...I just feel like I dumped something huge on you and asked you to deal with it."

Anna's eyes drifted over to a large puddle in the middle of the road, which she **prayed** was only a puddle and not the most enormous pothole San Francisco had ever seen. Her fears were assuaged when the car cruised harmlessly through the shallow water, sparkling droplets spraying onto the sidewalk. "If it makes you feel any better...I think I would like to hear the 'how it happened' story from you. If that's okay, I mean...if it's not too nosey."

An airy, relieved laugh tumbled from Rapunzel's lips as she pulled up to her younger cousin's apartment. "Banana, we never really drew a **nosiness** line before...I hardly think there's gonna be one now." Unclipping her seatbelt, the brunette leaned across the seats and pressed her lips against Anna's cheek. She pulled away, a shy grin on her face. "Just because I'm dating your sister doesn't mean **anything** between us changes. I'll **still** be yammering your ears off when my girlfriend does something I just don't understand."

Anna found herself at a momentary loss for words, although she was quite sure her cheek was on fire, and pressed two fingers against it just to make sure it **wasn't**. "You're kissing other girls...I'm **so** gonna tell on you."

Rapunzel's grin widened so much that she ended up scrunching her nose. A raw honesty unlike anything Anna had ever felt before was just rolling off of her brunette cousin in powerful waves. "Well, this is something I'll tell you **myself.** Elsa wasn't comfortable with me friend-kissing people, or, you know, getting **any** kisses in public. So, we agreed that if I suddenly just got the urge to kiss her, you'd be my designated smooch dummy."

A bashful grin lit up Anna's face, and she slapped her hands over her eyes. An embarrassed groan slipped from her mouth, and she parted two fingers in order to eye her cousin incredulously. "**God**, I certainly **feel** like a dummy for not seeing how totally crazy the two of you are for each other. Designated smooch dummy...I can't even." _Seriously. Drinks. Many of them. My mind's just so overloaded now._

Rapunzel was just about to say something else, however Anna figured it would either embarrass her or overwhelm her further, and she **really** wanted to have a drink. But first there was somebody else she had to talk to, so she pressed a palm against the brunette's mouth. "Okay...**okay**, I'm going to go upstairs and have a few words with Elsa. With...your **girlfriend**." _God, the word even **sounds** right, but it also makes my tongue just **burn.**_

Nodding demurely, Rapunzel carefully extracted Anna's hand from her mouth. The older woman's eyes softened, and she clearly struggled with the next words she chose. "I know you want to talk to your sister about this. And...and I **know** about the **other** feelings you've got rattling around in that noodle."

Anna swallowed thickly, managing a nod of her own. _Fuck my life, I hadn't even thought of that. But...that doesn't affect **them.** That's between Elsa and me. I can't keep shoving it away._ The redhead found herself sinking into her cousin's warm, hazel eyes. Another nervous swallow followed. _Have to shove some things away...they're putting so much trust in me. Trust...and **faith.** _"I'm...I'm gonna tell her soon. Swear...promise. Just, you know. Too much stuff at once can overload somebody, so...make sure Elsa is okay with me knowing."

"Anna, Elsa **loves** you. She's a worrier by nature...but you're right." Threading their fingers together absentmindedly, Rapunzel's next apology came out cracked and wavering. "I'm sorry for putting all this on you. I know...just...fuck me."

"That's Elsa's responsibility now." The wry quip slipped from Anna's mouth before her brain could slam down the filter, and she instantly slapped a hand to her cringing mouth. "God damnit, fuck...I mean I didn't…"

"**Relax**, you goof. I'll spare you the...more **intimate** details." Rapunzel gave her cousin a brief but fierce hug. _Anna, I know I just kind of threw you into this...but I hope you know this doesn't change anything. I still...god **damnit.**_ "Go up and talk to Elsa, okay? Handle it however you want to...just remember that I get to deal with her when she comes home." _My brain is so selfish, so selfish, I've **got** to trust that she can handle this._

Anna pulled away, having calmed down enough to offer a sardonic smirk as she pinched Rapunzel's cheeks. "I'll be gentle, Punzie. Give us, like...twenty minutes. Then you come on up." The redhead had just reached her sore right hand behind her to grasp the door handle, when she turned back around, eyebrows quirked. "I'm betting this is gonna be a...**long** talk tonight. Chinese food and sitting around in stinky clothes sound good to you?"

"Mmm...you know what I like." Rapunzel's grateful smile belied the turmoil in her head. _Everything's gonna change here...it already has. Gotta keep up, this takes work. **Love**...love takes work._

"Mmhmm." Anna flashed one more little smile before scooting out of the car. Her heart throbbed, slowly beginning to beat in time to the new rule her mind was carving. Carving right into an imaginary diamond wall. _I do know what you like. Me and Elsa...it's just different with her. Different. _A thick, scratchy swallow followed as Anna stepped into her apartment building. _I love them both. I **can't** fail them...not any more._

* * *

The smell of wedding soup mingled with the soulful voice of Rod Stewart, creating what felt like a wonderfully relaxing atmosphere. At least, it felt that way to Elsa. The blonde woman puttered about Anna's small kitchen, unearthing several forgotten shakers containing various herbs and spices. _Oh, that little nap really **did** help...my throat doesn't feel nearly as scratchy as it did earlier._ Swishing her hips back and forth while lightly salting the simmering broth, Elsa carefully leaned her cell phone against the side of the refrigerator so the music coming from its little speaker projected more clearly through the apartment.

_Don't think about tomorrow...not yet. Just relax. Although, I can't deny, I owe a lot of my improved health to Nick, Sarah, and Esmerelda._ The heavenly scent of whatever incense her cousin's friend had burned still lingered in her mind, and the tea the blonde woman had drank seemed to possess an almost unworldly healing power. _Good friends...and that really does feel like a safe place. I should go back when I'm feeling better, if for no other reason than to make a **proper **impression._

Movement from near the kitchen table drew Elsa's eyes, and she noticed Larry peering up at her curiously from between the thick table legs. Around his neck laid a piece of red rope, tied into a roughshod necklace. The sloth seemed extremely proud of his little accessory, and the sight drew a giggle from Elsa. "Oh, Larry...that's quite a sense of fashion you've got there."

Putting a ladle of the simmering soup to her lips, Elsa couldn't help glancing at the kitty-shaped clock on the opposite wall. _It's after four o'clock, and neither Anna nor Rapunzel replied to my texts. Are they eating ice cream again?_ The blonde woman felt the hint of a frown tugging at her lips as she regarded the little surprise dinner she was preparing for her sister, seeing as how she'd probably be going back to her girlfriend's apartment tomorrow. _Or maybe tonight, I don't know...I don't want to get Anna sick. Then again, Rapunzel, Nick, and Sarah shouldn't have to suffer through this **too.**_

Elsa was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she failed to hear the front door quietly open, then close. It wasn't until Anna poked her head around the corner, a curious smile on her lips, that the older woman noticed anything.

"You know, you're allowed to play my records, Elsa. Rod Stewart sounds way better on vinyl." Despite her overwhelmed mind and emotions, Anna still found a strange sort of peace settle over her as she observed her sister doing a little soup stirring shimmy in her kitchen. She also couldn't deny that Elsa's surprised squeal wasn't at least a **little bit** funny.

"**God!** Oh, my...Anna." Setting down the soup ladle she'd briefly brandished as a weapon, Elsa sighed as her sister stepped shyly into the kitchen. Instantly, she noticed that the redhead was, at some point, drenched. "I see the rain found you just like it did me. Want some, um...soup?"

Anna couldn't help the warm smile that only seemed to be growing wider at her sister's half-hearted gesture towards the stove. _And...oh **damn**, does that ever smell amazing. But first thing's first. _"Maybe in a little bit. I was going to call in for Chinese, since we'll be having company shortly, but that looks like **plenty.**"

"Company?" Elsa's confused little smile only grew in size when Anna reached out and took her hand.

"Can you put that on low, please? I **promise** Larry won't steal any." After the blonde woman carefully turned the heat down, Anna gave a little tug, slowly leading her out into the living room. "I brought Punzie over for some dinner. I...we **both** got your text, so I figured that was okay."

"What? Oh, oh of course, that's **fine.**" Finding herself at the sofa, Elsa gingerly took a seat, glancing around the room as though she expected to find a hidden camera. "Yeah, everything's...sorted. I was a little drunk, I said some stupid things...all apologized for." Adopting a quieter voice this time, Elsa glanced down at her lap. "I...I hope Rapunzel has another fun night with her friends." A pink tinge graced the older woman's pale cheeks.

And just like that, Anna saw it. She saw the pure **love** in her sister's eyes. In her face, in her body language, and in the subtle tremors underlying everything the blonde woman says. _Oh...oh, Elsa. You really **do** love her so much. And you're so...being **so very careful**._ A deep breath, as the redhead clasped her sister's hands. _I'm not somebody you have to be careful around, Elsa. Never ever **ever.**_ "Elsa...can you close your eyes and take a deep breath for me, please?"

Elsa gave her sister a mildly confused look, but nevertheless did as she was asked.

"A...and again, please?" Anna fought to keep her own hands still, although the tremor in her voice had to be evident. _God, I'm telling Elsa to relax...I really need to calm down myself, before I have a **stroke.**_ "Okay...Elsa, do you feel calm? Relaxed?" Another tender squeeze against lithe, pale hands.

"Um...not really?" Opening her eyes once more, Elsa's smile was apologetic. "What's going on, Anna? You...you know you can tell me anything." _Even if...oh **god,** is this...is it time? Time to talk about...mom and dad?_ A thick, altogether too scratchy gulp caused Elsa to wince. _The funeral? I...okay. **Okay.**_

_Fuck a truck, time to just do it._ Squaring her jaw, Anna's lips trembled for a brief moment, before she was able to force the words out. They came out, against all odds, slowly and with a reassuring warmth that even the redhead herself didn't know she possessed. "I know who you're dating...and I **approve**."

Elsa gasped, and her entire body went rigid. Her sister's words slipped right through her mind, piercing the very core of who she was. _She knows...is she **guessing?**_ Struggling to focus despite her strangely blurring vision, Elsa stammered out a heated response. "Who...how...did you find out?" _Maybe she doesn't know, maybe...but she told me she approves. **Anna** told me she **approves.** She wouldn't say that...unless…_

"Your girlfriend, Rapunzel...she told me. It's...you're dating our cousin." Despite her intense desire to remain **calm**, Anna felt her smile growing weary and her eyes beginning to tear up. It took Elsa hurling herself at her sister's chest, accompanied by shuddering sobs, that jerked the redhead out of her careful demeanor.

"We...I wanted to tell you. But I was so...so **scared.** Didn't want...hate me more...Anna…" Clawing frantically at the backside of her sister's track shirt, Elsa found herself unable to form coherent sentences as her body was wracked by alternating shivers, hiccups, and full-body wails. Tears slipped down her cheeks, and her already hoarse voice grew practically unrecognizable as she buried her face into her sister's breast.

All at once, relief, love, and anger all boiled up inside of Anna. _It's okay, Elsa...I support you...I'm **here for you.** Of course I still love you...I love you both, Elsa. Breathe, Elsa._ "Breathe...Elsa, just...relax. It's okay. I've...I've got you." Tucking her face securely against her sick sister's disheveled blonde hair, Anna drew the older woman closer, as if to shield her from the toxic thoughts which threatened to bubble to the surface.

_You want **acceptance** and **love** when you showed me **neither. **When our parents died, you were **nowhere. Why should I love and accept you now, when you abandoned me then?!**_

Anna gritted her teeth, hard. She clenched her jaw with such brute force that a dim part of her mind wondered if her teeth would crack. Hot tears rolled down her cheeks, and the occasional words of comfort that she murmured against Elsa's cheek eventually devolved into desperate whines and insistent nuzzles. _Get down, get back, **this isn't what Elsa needs. Now is not the time!**_

Minutes slowly ticked by in the apartment. The soup continued to lightly simmer, while Larry cautiously observed the bubbling action from his new perch atop one of the kitchen table's chairs. Outside, in the car, Rapunzel anxiously shifted in her seat. The brunette counted down each minute, the apprehension palpable as she prepped herself mentally for whatever she was going to find in Anna's apartment.

Elsa clung to her sister, dizzy with tear-streaked relief as weeks of fear and trepidation tumbled from her weary shoulders.

Anna's powerful arms embraced her sister, and with every touch she tried to convey her love and acceptance. Yet, with every clenching of her sore jaw, she quashed the feelings of anger and unfairness that **demanded** to be let out.

_Later. I'll deal with that **later.**_

**_Rapunzel and Elsa need me now. _**


	57. Chapter 57

***plop***

Larry looked around, pawing carefully as he inspected his new surroundings. The little sloth burrowed his nose into the tangled copper hair before him, claws gently digging into the blue and white shirt beneath him. After several moments of thorough examination, he turned around and shot an imploring look at his transporter.

Rapunzel grinned back at her younger cousin's pet, rosy cheeks looking as though they were ready to burst. She longed to flop right on top of her embracing cousins, but she managed to restrain herself out of respect for the love they clearly had for each other. _Oh, Elsa. Anna. I just...I know this **seems** like a small step, but it was so big. So very, amazingly, wonderfully, lovingly **big.**_

Larry chose just that moment to let out a disgruntled growl, which finally managed to disturb Anna to the point where she wanted to **do** something about it. The redhead's shoulders twitched, and without moving her face from its comfortable spot smooshed against Elsa's cheek, she groggily spoke up. "Larry, unless you're actually Super Sloth in disguise, I'm thinking you're just a pawn in some dastardly villain's plan to make us **get up.**"

Unable to restrain herself any longer, Rapunzel quickly moved her cousin's sloth over to his window perch, before returning to scratch Anna's back fondly. With her other hand, the brunette squeezed Elsa's hands, which were clasped behind her sister's back. "Well, **we're** Supergirls, I bet Larrykins could totally be a Super Sloth!" Her eyes lit up as both Anna and Elsa let out tired grumbles, working together to haul themselves back to a seated position on the sofa. Both had flushed, tear-stained cheeks, and each sported legendarily disheveled hair. Before either young woman could crack an eyelid, Rapunzel whipped out her camera and snapped a photo. "Best picture of the **year.**"

Anna cracked her eyelids only slightly, pointing a finger at her cousin in accusation. "Butt. Double butt."

Elsa, meanwhile, had just managed to come down from her emotional high. The sight of her girlfriend, **especially** with her short brown hair drying messily about her rosy face, caused the older woman's heart to once again swell painfully. She held out both arms, pouting with an exhausted petulance. "Punzie...I think I'm **sick.**"

Rapunzel wasted no time in depositing herself on Elsa's left, drawing her girlfriend into her warm embrace. "Oh, my feverish little nerd." She tenderly stroked those pale yet flushed cheeks, leaning in close to Elsa's left ear with a throaty whisper. "You mean **so much** to me...I'm **so** in love with you." Pressing a warm kiss to a quickly reddening cheek, Rapunzel let out a contented sigh as she basked in the feel and the smell of her girlfriend.

Suddenly, Anna was awake and alert. Extremely alert, as found herself unable to take her eyes off of the intimate display of affection between her sister and her cousin. The two girlfriends. _I've...I've never seen Elsa cry like that. I...I never saw Rapunzel **touch** somebody like that. God...I...I think I'm gonna go get everybody some soup._ Cheeks positively aflame, the redhead pushed herself off of the sofa and went to fetch a few bowls from the kitchen.

**_God_**_, I can't even stand being away from her for a day. My hands...can't get enough._ Indeed, Elsa took great care as her fingers traced along her cousin's jawline, thumbs pressing against the prominent smile dimples. Her eyes drank in every little feature she loved about Rapunzel, and her body **savored** the feeling of the shorter woman's body pressed against it. The cascade of feelings and tumultuous emotions came crashing down around here, and the blonde suddenly let out a harried gasp.

"Wh...what's wrong, nerdface?" Rapunzel cocked her head to the side, smile taking on a questioning look.

Pursing her lips together, Elsa's eyes briefly squeezed shut as she shook her head. "Nothing, I just...I guess...Anna only just today. You **told **her. And...she already saw…" Trailing off for a moment, Elsa quickly jerked her head towards the kitchen and blurted out the only thing she could think of. "Anna, I'm **sorry** you saw that! I know this is all new to you and it's still pretty new to us so please don't be uncomfortable-"

Elsa was interrupted by her sister poking her head back out of the kitchen with an embarrassed retort of her own. "**Elsa!** Don't worry, it's **fine!** I mean...uh...kissing is **completely** healthy and I have **no problem** if you do it around me!" The redhead's eyes were also shut, and her mouth was framed in some combination of a grimace and a placating smile.

Just as quickly as Anna spoke up, she felt the ludicrousness of what she'd just said fully hit her. Stumbling backwards into the kitchen once more, the redhead steadied herself against the counter. Her cheeks were flushed and her poor heart hammered away in her chest. **_God_**_, could I sound any more like a mega creepo stalker?! Yeah, just throw a big ol' kissing party in the living room for me, no problem! Holy fucking **shit** Anna, just get the god damn soup so we can have something resembling an adult discussion about...**this.** _"I'm, uh...I'm gonna get some soup for your wedding. **Um I mean get you two some wedding soup! Is that okay, can I have some too, is that okay?!**" Feeling herself cringe with the power of one thousand suns, Anna briefly considered dunking her face right into the pot of soup to escape her verbal failures. _Get the soup, just get the soup, get the soup you dumbfuck!_

"Oh, okay! Yes, I mean, yes of course, help yourself!" Elsa didn't realize that she'd been clutching her girlfriend's back until she looked back and saw Rapunzel grinning impishly up at her. Then, the blonde woman felt her cousin's ample bosom pressed against her own, and promptly leaned back with a mortified whine. _So overwhelmed...so much...my heart can't **take it.**_

"Relax, Elsie. Don't worry...Mama will take care of **all** the wedding plans." Reaching up to pinch her flustered girlfriend's cheek tenderly, Rapunzel's heart careened wildly out of control. _I'm sorry, Elsa...I'm sorry. I just love you so much. **Both** of you...I'm sorry for being a bit of an ass._

Anna had just finished spooning soup into bowl number three, when she heard her sister call out to her. This time, Elsa's voice was slightly more in control, and slightly more **annoyed.** "Anna, in case you were wondering...it really doesn't matter if Rapunzel is a cousin or a girlfriend, because she can **always **be an **ass.**"

The redhead's hearty laughter from the kitchen allayed Elsa's nerves greatly, and she pinched Rapunzel's chin between her thumb and forefinger. Then, the blonde woman gave it a playful wiggle.

"Sorry, Elsie. I'll tone it down." Rapunzel's tip of the tongue smile clearly indicated that she had no such plans.

_Time to try taking it up a notch. I **can** give you what you want._ Tilting her head downward, Elsa captured the brunette's lips with a quick, yet heated kiss. The blonde woman slowly pulled away, quite certain her heart was going to beat right out of her chest. Her stomach tumbled and twisted, but she couldn't deny a small sense of satisfaction from the gaping mouthed stare Rapunzel was giving her.

_You had the courage to jump in headfirst by telling Anna. **I'm** gonna bottle up that same courage and use it to show you...to show you._

_How beautiful I think your body is._

"I'm bringing the soup out now!" Anna's flustered voice managed to find a playfully chiding tone. "Continue to suck face or not, either is totally cool with me!" The redhead's self deprecating grin morphed into an embarrassed smirk when she heard an indignant squawk that sounded an awful lot like her sister. _Here we go. I love you both, and I accept you both. Like Tallahassee says...time to nut up or shut up._

* * *

A short while later, the three young women were finishing up their bowls of soup while listening to Elsa recount the highlights of the cruise, insofar as they pertained to her and Rapunzel coming clean with each other. The waning afternoon hours saw the sun descending through the cracked, wooden blinds in Anna's living room, but the redhead found her attention unshakably focused on each answer given to a question of hers.

"So...we decided to go slowly. I'm still learning about myself...and figuring out that it may not be accurate to say I'm asexual because of how I was...**treated**...growing up." Sipping on some tea her little sister had thoughtfully brought her, Elsa reclined against the sofa, enjoying the sensation of her girlfriend's hand lightly combing through the messy ponytail at the base of her neck.

Humming comfortingly, Rapunzel's other hand lightly brushed her older cousin's forearms. "You know you're more than whatever label you choose, Elsie. You don't have to call yourself **anything** if nothing speaks to you."

Anna could only nod in agreement, tapping her spoon against her right knee as her mind **raced** to process this deluge of new information. _Okay...so while I was off screwing around with Meg, they were getting together. They needed that time alone. It was...it was a **good thing** that I made myself scarce._ Pursing her lips together, the redhead gripped her spoon tightly and pressed the edge into her thigh sharply. _No, stop, **stop.** Of **course** they were serious when they said they wanted me with them...it just ended up **happening** that way._ Coughing lightly, Anna let another question slip out of her mouth. She found that the less she **thought** about them, the easier they came to her. "Okay...and speaking of the cruise, **and** dinner two weeks ago, I'm gonna guess that Ivan and Delores know."

Both Elsa and Rapunzel nodded in reply, and each felt a small twinge of guilt tug at their hearts. _Should have told Anna sooner. **Really** should have._ The brunette coughed awkwardly, eyes flicking between the sisters, before she hesitantly spoke up. "There's...somebody else." Her eyes drifted over to her girlfriend, whose own eyes were already widening in surprise. "Nick and Sarah...they guessed. I **swear** I didn't tell them, Elsa. They just...they could just **tell.**"

Elsa suppressed a shiver, and leaned in to rub shoulders with her cousin. A tired smile spread across her face, and her lidded eyes expressed that same exhaustion. "It makes sense that they'd be able to read you like that, I guess. I...I **appreciate** that they didn't tell **me** they knew this afternoon, but I think it would be nice to talk to them a little bit. They're back at the apartment, right?"

Biting her bottom lip, Rapunzel nodded hesitantly. She couldn't find the right words to express her relief at how far Elsa had come in accepting her exes as her friends, so she merely rested her head against the older woman's shoulder and nuzzled warmly. _Elsa, I don't care if you're sick. I just want to get you home and back in bed with me._

Anna exhaled loudly, rolling her weary shoulders and suddenly feeling absolutely filthy in her Phys. Ed. clothing. _Okay, if that's everybody that knows...what about the legalness of it?_ "**Can** you guys get in trouble for this? Like, cops wise and stuff." _Cops wise and stuff...god, my brain feels so fuzzy. Oh, there goes my fucking hand again._

Elsa was the first to speak up, quietly, yet sounding relatively self assured. "First cousins can marry in California, so no, the worst we'd actually get is disapproving stares, probably."

Balling up a fist gently, Rapunzel shook it in front of her girlfriend's face. "Any disapproving stares I see are gonna get a one-two right in the kisser."

Despite her exhaustion, Anna barked out a laugh, warmed by her cousin's feisty defense of their love. _That could have been you, if you hadn't been so busy fucking around...wait, **wait.** God **damnit**, alright, I **do** need a drink._ Deciding she'd had enough of the muddled spinfest that was her brain at the moment, Anna struggled to stand up. She jerked a thumb towards the kitchen, unable to repress the sleepy yawn that snuck out mid-sentence. "I'm gonna go grab a drink...can I get you **lovebirds** anything?"

Elsa shook a sleepy head in the negative, while Rapunzel put forth the effort to lean forwards. The brunette jabbed a knowing finger at her younger cousin. "Banana...don't you even **think** about treating us differently, just because we're dating." Puffing out her cheeks, she narrowed her eyes discerningly. "I've got **no** plans to treat you any different."

Feigning cluelessness, Anna scratched the back of her head and stuck her tongue out petulantly. "Punzie, I'd give you shit no matter **who** you were dating...Elsa, welcome to the sixth circle of hell." _God damnit, I can't even think any more. I don't even know what I'm saying, and I need **something** in me right damn now._ Smacking her rear in defiance, Anna headed out to the kitchen.

"It's nice and warm here in Hell, maybe you should come **join us!**" Rapunzel wrapped both of her arms around her girlfriend, while she watched her younger cousin's retreating form. _Anna...I hope you know I mean that. I...just because I'm gonna do my best to stop **crushing** on you, doesn't mean I love you any less. Or any differently._ The brunette shook her head in surprise when she felt her older cousin's shoulders shaking.

Helpless, tired, and scratchy giggles tumbled from Elsa's lips. Encouraged by the arms wrapped securely around her waist, she leaned against Rapunzel. "I don't know if we're doing the right thing...but at least we're doing **something.** You know?" Messy blonde hair shook back and forth, while the older woman tried desperately to quell the heat rising because of her girlfriend's body pressing against her own. Elsa's voice grew a bit quieter...more introspective. "We told Anna...we brought her into the, you know...the **circle.**" _I know I've asked for an awful lot from her, considering what's still unresolved between us. Anna...I **know** I can't bury my love for you. But I can try to do right by you...in whatever way that ends up being._

"She'll come around. Hell, she's already coming around a lot faster than **we** did last month, you know." Trailing her fingers up the older woman's side, Rapunzel tangled them in messy blonde hair before pressing soothingly against Elsa's scalp. The brunette lowered her voice to a whisper, while leaning her head in close. "I won't forget what Ivan said. We've gotta accept that Anna was **already** dealing with a lot...and we put something new on her plate. We meant the **best** by it...but still, now it's there. We'll do everything we can to support her, until...until, well, **you know.**"

"But how **should** we support her? I don't want to **tell her** to stop drinking...I know she'd get angry with me...even **more.**" Elsa's hot harried whisper was rushed out as the blonde woman heard the telltale sounds of her sister leaving the kitchen.

"Like this." Rapunzel's warm, breathy whisper cascaded off of her girlfriend's rosy cheek. Leaning forward, the brunette locked eyes with Anna, who cupped a half-full glass of a lime colored drink. "Banana, I require your hand. For **science.**"

Anna glanced over at her sister curiously, but all Elsa could offer was a sheepish shrug. "Hmm. My shenanigans sense is **tingling**, but...alright." Setting her drink down on her little, wooden coffee table, Anna leaned over and placed her left hand in her cousin's. A surprised squeal tumbled from her lips when she felt herself yanked on top of the 'new' couple's laps. The redhead briefly floundered like a fish out of water, before going as limp as a sack of potatoes.

Four hands gently caressed her prone, flushed form. "I'm muddy and my gym clothes **stink**." The protest sounded half-hearted, even to Anna's own ears.

Brushing her hands along her younger cousin's freckled arm as though she was smoothing out a tablecloth, Rapunzel quietly fussed over the redhead. "Shh, shh. We're **loving you now**, Anna." Several short, shuddering breaths followed. "Just because we're dating doesn't mean we're going to love you...or **show** our love for you...**any** less." The brunette let out a pleased hum as she felt her younger cousin relax, even when Anna went so far as to shuffle around a bit until she was face down. _This is a lot we're asking of you, Anna. I want you to know...we're here for you. We **will** take care and look out for you._

"We do love you, Anna." Elsa's hands came to rest gently against her sister's mud-flecked track pants. Lithe fingers carefully prodded at sore, knotted calf muscles, while the blonde woman found she no longer had the mental fortitude to suppress her blush. "All the promises we've ever made to you...even though we're dating, they're **still** just as true." _I know you're still angry with me...and you are the bravest person I've ever met. I will **never** abandon you again, and I **will** be here in whatever capacity you need me to be._

Anna had weakly reached forward to grasp a sofa pillow, which she quickly buried her face in. Her cousin and her sister's warm ministrations eased the tension out of her body, as did their words...but something felt different this time. _I...I know you meant everything you said before._ Her eyes squeezed shut as a tear slipped out, and the redhead expended every ounce of fortitude she had in **not** shivering. She vehemently cursed the length of time it took for her margarita-painkiller combination to wash away her mind's torment. _But I made a promise to the both of you. I'll never tell you what that promise is...but I'll **never** break it._

A lone hiccup escaped Anna's lips, but she managed to quash the strong desire to tremble. Gentle hands continued attending to her, and as the minutes ticked by, the redhead found her troubled mind slipping into a pleasant muddle. The desire to cry eased up. The ability to enjoy the **here** and the **now** returned.

_You're happily in love, and I'm just **so** happy for you. I'll do **anything** to help this fragile little thing you've started grow strong and healthy. I'll...I'll help keep you **safe.**_

_ Even if that means I have to pull away. I don't care._

_ I care about you._

One final shuddering breath, before a dopey grin spread across Anna's features, and she mentally prepared herself to roll back over.

_I **don't** care about me._

* * *

Despite her still-scratchy throat and bleary eyes, Elsa insisted that she was more than okay to drive home with her girlfriend. Rapunzel begrudgingly handed the keys over to her older cousin, who pocketed them, before returning her hands to the task of squeezing Anna's shins gently. After the couple was done with fussing over Anna in a horizontal position, they helped her sit upright in between them, and then continued fussing over her in a vertical position.

Anna seemed to be content leaning back against the sofa, a small smile on her face, while making playfully idle threats against her in-love relatives. "If you can't work something out between the two of you, you come **right to me.**" "Elsa, if you find yourself a victim of sleep molestation, I'll swoop right in and tie that misbehaving miscreant right up." Both Elsa and Rapunzel had blushed at that threat, with the younger woman delivering an indignant swat against Anna's left shoulder. The redhead seemed not to mind in the least.

Hugs were shared all around at the doorway, and Anna issued a reminder to her cousin and sister. "Next weekend, don't forget. The band's doing Josh's middle school dance. It'll be even **more** tame than Saffron and Melanie's school dance was, **and** I'm just gonna be road crewing and not on stage, but if you guys want to come…"

Rapunzel had interrupted her sleepy younger cousin with a flying tackle. "You goof, of course we'll be there. Right, honey?"

Elsa's cheeks pinked, as they tended to whenever she found herself on the receiving end of a pet name. "Of course, Anna. I'll let Mulan know, too...and find out where there's a nice restaurant in that area. We can all get some dinner afterwards."

Nodding absentmindedly, Anna quickly shook her head, realizing she hadn't delivered the whole story. "Um, yeah, about that. Since it's a three hour drive and all...Josh and Hiccup's parents said they'd put us up for the night. I mean, after the show."

"Us...wait a second. They'll let **everybody** stay the night?" Rapunzel pointedly counted off the number of people who'd be making the trip on her fingers, just for added effect. "Nine...it's nine, I think. I knew Hic came from a big family, but...holy crapola, that must be a mansion!"

Elsa nodded in agreement, already imagining what styles would be represented in its construction. Turning to Anna, she gave her little sister a quick hug. "Don't stay up too late, okay? And...and you know if you need anything, all you have to do is call."

"You'd **better** call." Anna didn't have time to turn after her cousin's snarky threat, before the brunette mashed her lips against a freckled cheek and blew the loudest raspberry she could.

Flapping her hands pathetically, Anna swatted at Rapunzel, shoving the couple out of the door. "Okay okay, **okay. **You brats, I'll talk to you soon. Stop by the shop sometime and I'll put on a **secret love song.**" The redhead had just enough time to shoot her departing guests an immature kissy face, before letting the door fall shut.

Anna slowly turned around, leaning against the closed door. Across the room, she noticed Larry had managed to clamber up onto an arm of the sofa. The redhead's kitten clock kept ticking away the seconds, closing in on eight o'clock.

After a long, **extraordinarily** busy and revealing day, Anna had some peace and quiet.

_So, how long until they forget about you and do something crazy, like move overseas?_

"Nope. Nope nope **nope, **fuck you, brain!" Grasping the hem of her track shirt, Anna pulled it off over her head, hurling it against the sofa. Her track pants followed, being kicked off and landing on top of her sloth's windowsill cage. Larry gave his owner a mildly distressed look, but the redhead seemed to be on a mission.

Anna snatched her cell phone from the kitchen table, shooting Merida a quick text. **_'Drinks at Foxy's tonight? My treat? Don't leave me hanging, dude, I got fuckin' rained on today.'_** Satisfied with the message, Anna hit _send_, before depositing the phone on her little, wooden coffee table. A cursory sniff at her right armpit confirmed that her workout and subsequent rain dance **did** in fact have her smelling less than fresh. _Okay okay, shower first, **then** let's see about keeping this buzz going. _Slinging her bra and panties off just as she stepped into the bathroom, Anna turned the shower head to full blast and cranked the heat up.

Seconds later, she was under the hot, spraying water, and getting nice and lathered up. _Busy, busy, **busy** day. Elsa and Punzie...Punzie and Elsa. Together. Lovers. Girlfriends._ Shampoo slid into her hands, which Anna quickly brushed through her abused hair. _They look so happy together. So close. So...**intimate**. _Squeezing her loofah tightly, Anna scrubbed every inch of her soapy skin. Despite her desire to remain focused, however, the relaxing aids she'd taken earlier still burned in her bloodstream. _They share a bed. They...they kiss. Elsa likes kissing Rapunzel. Touch...**touching** her. Hands on...bodies...**god.**_

Groaning in frustration, Anna slapped the faucet handle with her right hand. Her scar throbbed dully for about three seconds, before a fresh blast of bone chilling water slammed against her chest. Thighs and abdomen drawing taut, the redhead whimpered pitifully as she let the cold spray of water collide with her aching palm. _They only left the house **three minutes ago**. If I could wait at least **twice as long as that** before blatantly shlicking it to the idea of them together, that'd be fuckin' swell._

Lewd thoughts for the time being banished, Anna decided to keep the cold water flowing. It made her alert. Distracted her. Kept the warmth from pooling between her legs whenever she thought of Elsa and Rapunzel sharing a bed together. Sharing an apartment together. Sharing a **life** together. _Mer, I need a fuckin' drinking buddy._

_ I won't tell you shit. I'd never tell **anybody.** But damnit...please at least drink with me tonight._

The air was cool and the sun had dipped behind a few clouds not far from the horizon, when Anna stepped out of _Designer Shoe Warehouse_, with a considerably lighter spring in her step. Walking over to the trash can, the redhead could feel her battered feet settling against the solid insole support with each step. And with each step, everything from her ankles, to her knees, to her hips, and right on up her back made it **clear** how grateful they all were for proper support.

Namely, every joint **hurt**. _But, like Kida said, body pain after getting a good pair of training sneakers is a **good** thing. It means my joints and shit are starting to realign properly...I mean, I think she was being sarcastic when she said that would, like, **double my strength.**_ Anna snapped a quick photo of her absolutely destroyed former pair of sneakers, before dropping them into a nearby trash can without so much as a second thought. _But it **does** feel good to exercise, and it's really **thoughtful** of her to spend a little extra time showing me proper form and stuff._

Posting the photo of her old sneakers right alongside one of her new ones on her newly reactivated Facebook account, Anna smirked as she typed in the caption. _'Out with the old, in with the new'. I know Aurora isn't on my friend's list...and if she **does** see this, I hope she doesn't take it the wrong way. But this is a new year, with new opportunities, and new...**relationships.**_

Anna began to limber up her fingers as she headed on down the sidewalk to her next destination. _Doc and his crew usually aren't around on Tuesdays, so maybe I can get in some solo jam time. _The redhead had just begun to muse over what delicious drink she'd order to start off the night, when an incoming text caused her phone to buzz. _What have we...oh, it's from Punzie. **'Hey Banana, Elsa and Kristoff have a meeting with her boss who flew in to check out the construction site. What amazing plans do you have going on tonight, and would you like some hungry company?'**_

Smirking affectionately, Anna's first instinct was to low-key play off her evening plans. _Well...hell, why not. I thought Punzie was actually going to **die** in the weight room today...thank god Hans was with me so we could unhook her weight straps. She'll probably never go near the assisted pull up machine, though._ Fingers growing increasingly calloused from gripping weightlifting bars composed a short return message. _'Hey P, I was just out getting some new shoes. Actually heading over to BBR to jam a little...defs wouldn't mind a little company. You know their wings are pretty shitty, though, so eat there at your own risk!'_

Anna pocketed her cell phone, tossing her head back and enjoying the cool bay breeze as it tousled her braids. She was dimly aware of her phone buzzing once more, but didn't see any reason to check it right away. _I know Punzie will show up...maybe I'll even put her favorite wings order in ahead of time for her._ Stretching increasingly toned, freckled arms above her head, Anna took several deep breaths. She knew full well she'd probably be sore tomorrow because of her great new sneakers, but for now, she was feeling pretty good.

* * *

The dim lighting of _The Boom Boom Room_ always seemed to make Anna feel sleepy, so her first drink of the night was almost always cut with either Red Bull or a soda. Her fingers danced across the piano keys, plunking out a jazzy rendition of _Why Don't You Do Right_, while her memory of the little tune brought back **another** memory from her early teens. _God damn...yeah, I'm pretty sure Jessica Rabbit was my first foray into hella gay cartoon crushing._

And **that** memory brought back **another** memory from Halloween with her first girlfriend. It had been just one more tick under Anna's '_my girlfriend is an absolute goddess'_ check box. A smile that was not completely related to the alcohol crept across the redhead's face as the memory took her back.

* * *

_God, I hope Ariel doesn't think this is too lame. I mean, trick or treating in **general**, but...opening this store is gonna take, like, **all** of my money. Didn't really have anything for much more than a Goodwill piecemeal costume._ Tugging on her blue bow tie nervously, Anna nervously paced back and forth. The oversized red overalls and suspenders she found seemed to fit the bill nicely, but the fabric was rough as hell on her skin.

Blowing out a nervous breath, Anna fixed the yellow buttons on her costume one more time, while also making sure her rabbit ear headband wasn't **too** cockeyed. _And she **works** at the aquarium...god, what are her bosses gonna think when they see her with some dumb **kid** dressed up like a dude from a **kid's movie**? I should've...**damnit**, I should've just asked her what she was gonna wear._

"Oh my **god.** Anna...**you didn't.**" Jerking her shoulders, Anna whipped around so quickly at hearing the familiar voice that she was forced to hang onto her rabbit ear headband so it didn't fly right off. The person addressing her had just stepped off of the bus in front of the aquarium...and Anna swore she was about to faint.

Walking up to her girlfriend with careful, precise steps, Ariel's red hair seemed even more luminous than normal. "These heels are a broken face just waiting to happen...and **Anna.** I...I can't believe you...**we**…"

"That dress looks gorgeous. I mean **you** look gorgeous. How is that thing even staying on...I mean...haaa…" Cheeks rosy as an apple, Anna's eyes fumbled about for a safe place to stare. Against all odds, Ariel had come dressed as Jessica Rabbit, while Anna herself had chosen Roger Rabbit. The younger woman's eyes bashfully trailed up the impossibly sparkling red dress which hugged her girlfriend's curves in ways that seemed to defy the laws of physics.

"I'm glad you approve...but I'm **more** glad I get to spend the evening with a handsome **rabbit.**" Ariel's merry giggle washed over Anna's ears like sweet music, and the younger woman finally found herself able to breathe again.

Swooping over to hook their arms together, Anna pressed close to Ariel, and finally allowed herself to relax. "You look **amazing**...and I should probably tell you that I had the **biggest** crush on Jessica Rabbit when I was a kid." Finding herself suddenly bashful once more, Anna toed the ground with her oversized white boots. "But, I mean...you **do** look better in that dress than she did."

Ariel smiled warmly, wasting no time in cuddling right up against her flustered girlfriend. She pressed ruby red lips to Anna's ear, the warmth in the older woman's voice making the freckled teenager weak in the knees. "I love that you aren't afraid to be a dork. It...it just makes you even **more** attractive to me. Now, how about we hit this party, **honey bunny?**"

Anna nodded, swallowing thickly as Ariel guided her hand to the spot on the older woman's back just below the low cut V. _I want to make her feel so good tonight. So, so, so, **so** **good.**_

* * *

_Oh yeah...that was **definitely** a Happy Halloween._ Slowly opening her eyes after the pleasant memory, Anna was coming to the close of her current song, and figured it was about time for a fresh drink. She blinked in surprise, however, when she noticed a full glass set on a fresh coaster in front of her. _Punzie's here?_ A second surprised graced Anna's ears and caused her eyes to widen when she heard the distinct sound of a jazz guitar. The redhead's eyes flicked across the stage, and she nearly fell off of her piano bench at the sight.

"The hell you lookin' at?" Reclined on a beanbag chair in front of the drumset was Merida, acoustic jazz guitar on her lap as she gamely strummed alongside her friend's piano playing. The guitarist cocked a challenging eyebrow, her wry grin lighting up her face. "Like you're the only one who ever watched _Who Framed Roger Rabbit_?"

Finally collecting herself, Anna grinned at her feisty friend. "Welcome to my little hangout spot, then. I'm guessing my brat of a cousin got you in?"

"Bingo. Everyone else was busy with personal shit today, but I wanted to get in a little more practice before this weekend's show." Puffing out her cheeks as she shimmied around uncomfortably, Merida suddenly found the stained floor **quite** interesting. "The dance thing, you know. You're still coming to crew, right? Don't make me slap you around."

Anna's grin melted into a small, thoughtful smile. _Oh, threats of physical violence. Mer must be a little nervous. It's probably...yeah, probably about Josh._

"I can **hear** the gears in your head turning...just **don't.**" Jerking her head over towards the bar, Merida's fingers deftly kept up with her friend's stellar piano playing. "Punza's over there eating all the nasty wings...I **think** my liver's recovered from our **last** adventure, if you wanna head over there and grab something."

"After this song...after this song." Anna had spotted her clearly famished cousin, as she noticed Rapunzel licking her fingers clean of the sauce from wing number one. _Being attacked by weightlifting machines definitely works up an appetite. Ugh...I know those wings aren't the greatest, but I may have to order some for myself. Merida's not the only one who got a screwed up stomach and liver from when I...asked her out to drink._

"Why don't you do right? Like some other men...do." The last words of the song slipped out from Anna's lips as she and Merida finished the song. Both young women were hungry as hell, so they ambled off the stage, **hoping** that Rapunzel hadn't eaten every wing in the house.

* * *

Anna couldn't resist a small pout, blissfully ignoring the honey mustard smears littering her lips. She pointed a little chicken leg at Merida, shaking it decisively. "And here I thought I was being all secret squirrely about my little jam corner."

Merida shrugged, sharing a knowing grin with Rapunzel. "Hic and I have known for a whole year. We figured you needed your own, you know, sort of quiet place to deal with...**stuff.**" The guitarist took a long swig from her screwdriver, before clinking her glass with Anna's. "But hey, it's a new year and shit, and things are definitely looking better for you now than they were last year, right?"

Anna was keeping her hands busy by twirling an extra coaster on the bar counter, but she found she didn't have to fake an agreeable smile and nod. They just seemed to come naturally. _Well, I **am** used to repressing shit, but Elsa and Punzie is really more like...**keeping under wraps.**_ "You know how it is, dude. There will always be new shit that jumps out from behind a corner to give me a heart attack...but I'd say I'm **definitely** feeling the love a lot more this year." The redhead felt a perverse sort of satisfaction when her ambiguous statement caused Rapunzel to cough up a mouthful of Sprite.

Raising an eyebrow at her younger cousin's chuckle, Rapunzel snatched a wet-wipe from her plate of picked clean chicken bones. "That's **quite** a saucy mouth you've got there, Banana. Gimme!" The brunette quickly captured Anna's chin between her thumb and forefinger, and made a show of cleaning each spot of honey mustard with deliberate scrubs. "And hey, now you get to experience a show from **my** side of the fence!"

Anna made a point of blowing an extra loud raspberry when Rapunzel rubbed the wet-wipe against the redhead's lips. With the brunette seemingly satisfied that her cousin was somewhat presentable again, she backed off, and Anna nodded back at Merida. "Now I can get down with my bad self on the dance floor with the kids. And I guess be a responsible adult chaperone type person. If I **have** to." Sticking her tongue out at Rapunzel, Anna made a show of snatching one of her chicken wings and purposefully smearing honey mustard all over her chin.

"**So** hot...I'll keep cleaning you off all damn night if I have to!" Rapunzel's saucy grin was accompanied by a wink, before she quickly stared back at her own plate of bones. _Always gotta be at a hundred and ten percent...damnit. But, I swear, Elsa's just been getting awfully...**handsy** lately. Mama's kind of keyed up!_

Anna was clearly more than a bit buzzed, so she merely patted her short cousin on the back, before reaching behind the brunette to yank on Merida's _Black Sabbath_ t-shirt. "It'll be nice seeing Josh again, won't it? That kid's a riot, and I **still** don't know how he talked the principal into paying us...**you guys**...so much money."

The sudden, subtle topic change caught Merida off guard, and she quickly pounded her chest with a fist several times. Eventually, the flustered young woman coughed out a sizable piece of a french fry. Her response was a mixture of gruffness and hoarseness, and only a **close** friend could have picked up on the undercurrent of anticipation in her voice. "Yeah, we'll have fun. My buddy should be finish up this new custom cane for him tomorrow. Hope he likes it...if not, he can just use it to beat the shit out of dumbass upperclassmen." By the end of her response, Merida had managed to dial down the bit of enthusiasm which had leaked out, before quickly shoveling another handful of fries awkwardly into her mouth.

"He loved the last one, Mer. I think he'll like this one, too." Smiling faintly, Rapunzel decided to take pity on their flustered friend, and let the subject drop. She turned back to Anna, who was once again a verifiable honey mustard mess. "I for one can't wait to meet Hiccup's parents, and check out this alleged **mansion** they've got. I guess his dad's a lawyer, and his mom's...a veterinarian?" Anna nodded eagerly, before quickly leaning back to evade another wet-wipe attack. "It'll be a nice little getaway, in any case. Work's about to get hella busy with less than two months to go on Madtown."

Scratching a finger against a bit of the mustard on her cheek, Anna's lips quirked thoughtfully. "Is...after the job's done. I guess Elsa's gonna go to New York to, like, get rid of her stuff or ship it out here. Are you...are you gonna go with?" Suddenly feeling rather self conscious, the redhead dipped her finger into a little puddle of honey mustard on her plate and began drawing random squiggles.

"I haven't thought about it...I might be busy with some more last minute work after Elsa's all done." Reaching a hand behind Anna's back, Rapunzel gave her younger cousin several light, reassuring scratches. "Why? Would **you** like to go out with her instead? I bet she'd totally be up for planning the trip around spring break."

A wistful sigh slipped from Anna's mouth. _Yeah, I **would** like to go out with her. You **and** her. **To New York, I mean!**_ "To New York, I mean!" Coughing awkwardly, the redhead took another long swig of her margarita, willing her cheeks to cool off. "It would be kind of cool to, you know...see where she's been living the last few years, I guess. I'd totally send pictures and stuff. For a future scrapbook, I mean."

Rapunzel shivered at the warm feelings of love practically rolling off of her cousin's back. _Well, love and...yeah, I can feel the apprehension._ "I'll talk to her tonight, okay? I'm sure she'd love to have you come with." After Anna finished her ten second long shy nod, Rapunzel leaned in conspiratorially with a whisper. "You know what we **should** do soon? Put together the cruise scrapbook."

"**Holy shit I forgot about that!**" Slapping her hands against the bar, Anna winced when her right hand pulsed in pain. She couldn't help but smile lamely at Merida's surprised curse. In a quieter voice, the redhead affirmed her excitement. "Definitely, definitely yes. And, would you want to...show her **our** scrapbook?"

"Europe? You know I'd love you. **To**." Chuckling dryly and wondering if there was actually any alcohol in her Sprite, Rapunzel leaned in once more and wrapped an arm around Anna's shoulders. "You **know** how much that trip meant to me. How much it...**means** to me. Yeah, let's do it. We'll tell your sister the story **together.**"

"Mmhmm...together." Even just the faintest reminder of their summer in Europe together was enough to calm Anna down and put a blissful smile on her face. _We really had too much fun. Too much...and maybe this could give Elsa some ideas. Maybe **they** could go on a trip over there sometime. They **should...**we just had such an awesome time._

Suddenly feeling left out, Merida loudly announced her intentions for the night. "Alright, you two keep on whispering your sweet nothing's over there. I'm gonna head back up and check out that sweet acoustic jazz axe this place has got." Sliding off of her stool, the curly haired young woman soundly clapped her friends on their backs, before giving them a quiet reminder. "And don't forget, we're heading out at one o'clock, so right after lunch tomorrow. **Don't** be out all night!"

"What, you mean like **you** and Anna the **other** night?" Rapunzel chuckled as Merida studiously ignored the jibe, instead heading for the stage up front. When the brunette looked back to her cousin, she noticed Anna's head drooping. The redhead seemed a bit sullen as she poked dully at her last chicken wing. _Oh, Anna. I...I'm sorry. I know...I'm **not** judging you, I know we asked **so much** of you when we told you._ Reaching over to her cousin's plate, Rapunzel picked up the little chicken wing, and brought it to Anna's lips. "Open wide for the Honey Mustard Express?"

A loud sigh slipped from Anna's lips, before she leaned forward and took a small bite. Despite her intoxication, she was keenly aware of her cousin's soft, hazel eyes on her. "'Msorry Punzie. Don't wanna worry you, I'm good. Really." Despite her quietly insistent statement, Anna still couldn't resist leaning into the hug that her brunette cousin offered.

"I know you're good, Banana. But I've...I've got you anyway." From the front of the stage, the easy sounds of Merida on the club's jazz guitar floated through the dimly lit space. Rapunzel smiled at Hal, politely shaking her head in the negative when he held up a glass with a questioning glance. The brunette continued gently rocking her cousin. "I've got you anyway...you're good, Anna."

"You're good."


	58. Chapter 58

Turning to offer one last threat if either of her friends was late for tomorrow's pre-trip meetup, Merida gave a vigorous handwave before heading towards her apartment. Anna and Rapunzel stood in front of _The Boom Boom Room_ and watched their friend slowly amble down the sidewalk.

Anna leaned against her short cousin, lips pursed in a fond little smile. _It was nice having Mer come by here. I didn't really think she could get into the sort of improv jazz sound that these regulars like...guess I should think better of my friends._ "Thanks for bringing her tonight, Punzie. Was fun."

The smile Rapunzel returned with exuded warmth. Her eyes scanned a recent text message from Elsa while she slipped a hand around Anna's waist. **_'Long, long day, but finally home. Hope you and Anna had fun tonight...please give her a hug from me and make sure she gets home safe.'_** The brunette chuckled dryly. _Naw Elsie, I figured I'd just pay some stranger to give her a piggy back ride home._ "Elsa says I'm supposed to give you a hug...life sure is tough, sometimes."

Anna giggled merrily, squeezing the hand that rested on her hip. "You better give it now then. I'm 'bout to head home and crash before our big adventure tomorrow." Pointing her finger in the direction of her apartment, the redhead blinked in mild confusion when her cousin redirected the finger the other way. "Yeah, like I said…'bout to head home. **That** way, of course." A bottle of water suddenly appeared in front of Anna's face, and after catching a glance at Rapunzel's encouraging smile, the redhead clasped it and took a few swigs.

"Good girl...and I'm gonna do the chivalrous thing and walk you home tonight, 'kay?" Slipping a hand into the belly pocket on her overalls, Rapunzel withdrew a cigarette. The brunette chuckled when Anna's eyes lit up. "We were too busy stuffing our faces with greasy wings to partake, so we'll share this special treat. Now march, you!"

Anna tried to salute, but wound up splashing the last bit of her water against both of their faces. More merry giggles ensued, and the redhead impressed herself when she managed to toss the empty bottle into a wastecan. She matched her cousin's shorter stride length, which proved easy since she was a bit tipsy. _Just a bit. The water helped...Punzie's always so thoughtful. She's really my rock._ "Y'know, you really are my **rock**, Punzie." Anna's voice was small, but the arm she loped around the brunette's shoulders hugged the smaller woman warmly.

Rapunzel smirked as she lit the cigarette. "You sayin' I'm heavy like a rock? Such a charmer you are, Banana." After taking a long, slow drag, the brunette carefully passed the cigarette to her cousin. "Now don't drop this. I wanna take you the scenic way home, so we have a little more time to...**talk.**"

Nodding agreeably, Anna let her eyes roam over the gradually darkening sky. The moon was exceptionally bright that night, and just the sight of the celestial body seemed to tickle the redhead's senses with happiness. _No, no wait...that's from this **smell.**_ Anna slowly blew out a long wisp of smoke, thoughtfully licking her lips afterwards. All at once, her eyes widened and she turned to Rapunzel. "You...you **scallywag!** Is this what I **think** it is?"

"Don't even **think** about telling Elsa." The merriment in Rapunzel's eyes was clear as she carefully took the cigarette back. "I know we told her we smoked a little pot before, but she's got a lot to worry about now. Between work, her own stuff. Our...**relationship.**" One quick drag later, and the brunette gave her taller cousin a playful hip bump. "Oh yeah, I know you're **hella** gay, but try to walk sort of straight. This **looks** like a ciggie, but any cop who sees us tripping too much will suspect **something,** and the smell's a bit of a giveaway."

"Sharing a secret doobie on the DL...guess I can't say that dating my sister killed your sense of **adventure!**" A familiar warmth crept up into Anna's cheeks, and she was pleased to note that her right hand was aching a lot less now. _Maybe I want to look into getting some medical marijuana. I mean, I'm broke as **shit**, but then I wouldn't have to bug Hans anything. He's a cool dude, though...and I can **tell** we're gonna totally wreck shit in Choir Conducting 101._

The oranges and reds on the horizon gradually gave way to darker purples, which slowly melted into dark blues. One by one, the night sky lit up with stars, and the breeze blowing in from the bay was gentle for a change. Anna dimly noticed her cousin had chosen to take a slight detour through the city park, and the sight of a group of teenagers playing a spirited game of flashlight tag warmed the redhead's heart.

The boys and girls ran through grassy fields, however, Rapunzel and Anna stuck to the well-lit pathways. Their little secret doobie was running low, so after the brunette took one last puff, she graciously handed it to her freckled cousin to finish off. Anna had just flicked the butt into a trash can as she held down her last drag as long as she could manage, when her cousin quietly spoke up. "Wanna chill on a bench and trace shapes with the stars?" Rosy cheeks deflating as she blew out the last of their little treat, Anna nodded blissfully, content to let her cousin lead her to a suitable bench.

Leaning back against the wooden bench, both Anna and Rapunzel let their heads tilt back until they were staring up at an impressively starry sky. Neither woman felt the need to say anything for a few minutes, merely enjoying their relaxing detour. At length, Rapunzel did break the silence. "It's not bad here...but it's still **nothing **like Sequoia National Park."

Anna's eyebrows quirked in mild confusion, and she laid her cheek against Rapunzel's shoulder. "Sequoia...but don't all the giant trees block out the sky?" The brunette's shoulders quivered when she giggled, and the feeling trickled right down into the pit of Anna's stomach. _Oh...please do that again._

"Not if you know where the clearings are...and even when I **forget**, the forest always reminds me." Turning her head slightly, Rapunzel pressed her nose against Anna's copper hair. A quick inhale followed, and after that, an even quicker kiss. "I **do** want to take Elsa along to the coven's retreat this year...if she's okay with going, I mean. But that doesn't mean I **don't** want you to come, too."

Anna shivered pleasantly, eyes locked on her wrinkled jeans. Her reply came out with a bashful tone as her hands repeatedly smoothed out each rough wrinkle. "It's always the same weekend as the festival. The music thing...the hell's its name."

"But you aren't in the band any more, Banana." Despite Rapunzel's gentle voice, the statement had still come out matter of factly, and the brunette briefly worried if she had upset her cousin. "I mean...sorry. Just wanted you to know...you're still welcome. You're **always** welcome."

_Thanks, Punzie. I know what you mean._ Finding her nose running a bit, Anna gave a wet sniffle, before sliding her hand over to pat her cousin's lap. "Don't think I don't...know what...your plan is."

Gently covering her cousin's lightly freckle dusted hand with her own, Rapunzel laid her cheek against Anna's hair. "And what plan would that be, Banana?" The brunette's voice was so quiet that the light breeze almost swept it away.

"You know pot makes me...honest and shit." A wry chuckle slipped from Anna's lips, as the heady combination of their shared treat and the sensation of her cousin's skin against hers made the redhead dizzy. "I might go. With you guys, I mean. Love your friends, after all...they're awesome. Just don't wanna...you know." Shimmying her thighs together awkwardly, Anna pursed her lips together as her last sentence barely crept out. "Get in the way."

A fresh surge of heat rushed to Rapunzel's cheeks, and her eyes threaten to tear up. She turned to Anna, issuing a hushed order. "Lay your head on my lap, please."

Anna did as she was told, freckled arms bending and hands loosely clasping inches from her mouth. "I have assumed the position, mon capitan. What is you...oh. **Ohhh**." The redhead trailed off with a mumble, as a blissful smile crept across her face.

Short, thick fingers parted Anna's copper hair, isolating the lone white lock. Smirking thoughtfully, Rapunzel began to apply pressure in the form of an expertly done cranial massage. "You know, just because you don't get headaches any more...doesn't mean I won't still do this for you." A pause, and the brunette's heart swelled as she could feel Anna relax against her. Rapunzel's voice grew quieter, and yet warmer at the same time. "I **like** doing this for you."

"Mmm...bother you. Don't wanna." Anna nuzzled her head freely against her cousin's overalls, bending her knees in order to keep her feet from dangling off the edge of the bench.

"You're not a bother. You're **never** a bother. I'll remind you ten times a day if I have to." Rapunzel pulled out her quiet, motherly chiding tone, looping one arm around Anna's torso while the other kept prodding at her scalp. "News flash. Me being in love with your sister doesn't change how I feel about you." _I **love** you._ "I love you...**and** I need you around. And not just to bitch to when Elsa and I are having problems."

Anna shivered once more, feeling an urge to roll away from her discerning cousin. _Don't go...stay. Stay because you like this. You **love **this. Even...even when you know you shouldn't._ Her voice tumbled out cracked and wavering. "People are assholes. They're...they're gonna **judge** you. Maybe...call you names. Maybe **worse.**" Suppressing a cringe, Anna rolled over slightly in order to press her face into the brunette's lap. "You have to let me help you if you need it...**both** of you. Let me...let me help my Supergirls."

This time, a tear did slip down Rapunzel's cheek. Her left hand firmly caressed Anna's trembling back, and she made no effort to get her cousin to stop crying. "**Anna**...I know you want to help. You always do. Even...even when it fucks up your own life." _I'm going to tell her...I have to tell her. I...I owe her **everything.**_ "I...I know what you gave up for me."

Anna's shivering stopped. Blindly, the redhead reached around until she found Rapunzel's left hand, which was quickly drawn to Anna's side.

"Don't...I **made** Nick and Sarah tell me. That when you dropped out of college, it wasn't to open your store." Rapunzel took a deep breath, sending up a little prayer that the guilt wouldn't drown **either** of them. "I couldn't eat, I couldn't...I couldn't **function.** And you gave everything up to be with me. **Everything.** So I **know** just how far you'll go when you say you want to h...help." _God, just don't cry. Let her cry, just breathe._

"I love you...and I'd do it again in a second." Anna seemed to have run empty of tears, and instead focused on taking long, dragging breaths.

"I know you would, you **goof.**" Words simply escaped Rapunzel at this point. The brunette's mind was cloudy, and she knew shortly all she'd be able to provide was physical comfort. _It'll have to be enough...Anna, I'll never stop showing you how much I love you. Never._ "Just let me love you too. Let...let **us** love you."

As the night slowly wore on, the gentle breeze from the bay gradually faded into calmness. Every so often, Rapunzel's phone would buzz with a text from Elsa. Each of the brunette's replies was short and honest, because that's all her mind could produce. **_'Taking care of Anna. Love you. Be home later.'_**

And it wasn't until much later that two weary young women slowly made their way out of the city park. They both had a long car ride ahead of them tomorrow, as well as a middle school dance to oversee.

_Life never stops._

* * *

"Okay, okay...give me a second." Elsa's discerning eyes flicked down the highway, past signs and other speeding vehicles. She took note of her hands on the steering wheel, as well as the watch she'd been given as a souvenir from the cruise. _Oh, that's good. **Nobody** will get that._ "I spy, with my **little eye**...something blue."

"**The sky!**" Merida's loud and confident answer from the back seat was met by derisive chuckles from her seatmate, Anna. Momentarily disheartened from Elsa's negative shake of her head, the guitarist pouted indignantly. "Somebody had to guess it."

Anna chuckled once more, and received a shoulder punch for her trouble. "**Ow!** Ass! Elsa, Mer hit me!"

"Well, you **did** laugh at her, Anna." Elsa's amused yet sympathetic response drew a fist pump from Merida, while Anna merely glowered. The driver glanced in her rear view mirror, unable to repress a light blush when she noticed her little sister's lips had morphed into a sheepish smile. Elsa winked at the freckled young woman, and Anna ducked her head behind her sister's seat in embarrassment.

"Is it the blue we see on every interstate sign?" Mulan was juggling her non-navigating time between a Sudoku book, grading homework assignments, and composing an email to her grandparents. The psychologist faked a sob when Elsa told her she was also wrong.

"Hmmsies…" Forehead pressed against her window, Anna blithely watched the world race by while she thought up something to guess. _Bluejay, gas station, that blue sedan...no no no. Elsa wouldn't pick something we could drive by, even if there **was** another one down the road._ Sneaking a glance at her sister in the driver's seat, Anna had to stifle a giggle at the sight of Elsa shimmying her shoulders and whistling the _Oscar Meyer_ jingle. _And Elsa's a stickler for details, so it's gonna be something little. Inconspicuous._

Curious as to why her little sister hadn't blurted out a guess, Elsa took another peek at the back seat. There **had** been a curious tapping coming from the redhead's corner of the car, which was now conspicuously absent, and now Anna was staring at her wrist with a determined expression on her face. Elsa's heartbeat intensified, silently cheering her sister on. _You've got this, Anna. Just go with your gut instinct!_

"Is it the little alexandrite stones on my watch?" Anna's little smile spoke volumes about how dearly she wanted to get the correct answer.

It was to Elsa's credit that the blonde woman didn't slam the brakes on, swerve the car into the adjacent field, and drag the redhead out of the vehicle for a huge celebration. Instead, she merely settled for honking the car horn twice, along with her loud shout. "Winner winner, chicken dinner!"

Merida, who had been carefully trying to write a holiday message in her belated Christmas card to Josh, cursed as Elsa's shout caused her to scrawl a messy line across the simple card. The line ended abruptly with her green pen punching through the thin cardboard. "**Motherfucker!**"

Anna's kneejerk reaction was to slug her foulmouthed friend in the arm, which she did. "Her mom was **my** mom, numbnuts."

The guitarist blanched, stammering out a quick apology. "Ah fuck, sorry about that, Elsa. I was freaked...and hungry. Sorry." Anna leaned in to plant a kiss on the spot she punched, but Merida threatened her boss with a black eye.

"It's okay. I **did** get a little carried away there." Exhaling softly, Elsa looked back at Merida and frowned when she saw the ruined card. "Number one navigator, can you please ask Eagle One to pull over at the next rest stop? Lunch is on me...as is a new Christmas card."

"Your wish is my command!" Dropping her book of Sudoku puzzles on her lap, Mulan pulled out her cell phone and began texting Hiccup.

Anna, in the meantime, had started vibrating in her seat. "Oh, oh, I won last round so it's **my** turn! Okay, I spy with my **teeny tiny eye**…"

* * *

Down the road two hundred or so feet, Hiccup's van chugged right along, seemingly held together by wishes and dreams. And probably the fresh _Van Halen_ decal that had been affixed to the passenger's side a few days prior.

Managing to untangle his hands from his cat's cradle string quickly, Lars snatched his boyfriend's vibrating phone off of the dashboard before it shook itself right off the edge. "It's from Eagle Two. They want to stop for some lunch."

"Who wants a lunch break?" Hiccup only turned around for a split second, feeling quite sure he didn't want the lot of them to end up in a fiery wreck.

Saffron had brought her Gameboy Color along, as well as her younger brother's. The pint sized vocalist was currently schooling Chelsea on the finer points of being a Pokemon master, but she was confident enough in her skills to look up and give Lars a huge smile. "Food! Food is good!"

"Damnit, can't you at least **pretend** like you have to try?" Chelsea's dramatic groan reverberated off the van's creaky walls, and the drummer slouched back in her seat. "Fine, lunch sounds good, even if I **am** a Pokemon Master Failure!"

Saffron vehemently denied that claim, and went so far as to flop against Chelsea's lap and shove her video game system in the older teenager's face. What next came out of the younger girl's mouth would have been unintelligible to anybody who hadn't earned a doctorate in Pokemon Training.

"Mmm...rest stop Subway. Me likey!" Rapunzel had claimed the entire back seat, where she had various felt cutouts and large cardboard posters strewn about. _School dance decoration subcommittee to the rescue! Too bad Melanie couldn't come and help with this stuff._ Wriggling backwards in order to free up a bit more seat space, Rapunzel shivered when her thin SFAI sweatshirt-covered back pressed against the cool metal of the van's interior. _Too bad I couldn't have somebody to cuddle back here. Driver, navigator, pokemon nerds...and my number one is driving the **other** car. Couldn't even get Anna to hang with me...though, I guess we hung together **plenty** last night._ Repressing a shiver, Rapunzel hoped that, as time went on, her younger cousin could be just a bit more open to treating herself well.

"Beachside Plaza...well, I'm not seeing any sand, but food and gas will do. I'll let Josh know we're about halfway." Easing off on the gas, Hiccup coasted his van into the upcoming rest stop. "Assuming we don't hit killer traffic, we can stop at the house before going to set up at his school."

Several hundred feet further back, Elsa also spotted the rest area, and alerted her crew.

* * *

"No fair, my plane's shooting **marshmallows!**" Slapping the large, red and blue buttons on the player two side of the arcade game _1942_, Saffron squealed in frustration as she hopped up and down. "**God**, people in the 1940s must've had the reflexes of a cat on steroids!"

Chelsea snickered good naturedly as her little green plane deftly evaded enemy firepower, while simultaneously grabbing every single power-up on screen. "Don't quit on me now, player two. Who's gonna heroically fly in front of me and eat the **marshmallows** I can't dodge?"

The drummer was clearly reveling in her video game revenge, and balked in surprise when Saffron placed another two quarters next to the two the older teenager had lined up against the game screen. "Come on, you're so good you'd need a **new game plus** to die at all! Keep fighting the good fight, I've gotta go make sure Mer doesn't eat something life threatening for lunch." Slapping her friend on the back with good cheer, the pint sized vocalist headed off to keep Merida from making a horrible food choice.

The folks in the moderately crowded rest stop seemed to breathe a tentative sigh of relief at the renewed peace and quiet.

Anna, hands laden with a full tray of Taco Bell deliciousness, briefly glanced around the dining area before spotting her favorite keyboardist. She grabbed a handful of hot sauce packets on her way past the condiments table, making her way over to where Hiccup sat. The young man had claimed a large table for the group, but nobody else had joined him yet. His unruly brown hair flopped around comically as he thumped his head repeatedly against the table, only pausing when Anna sat down across from him and arched an eyebrow. "Two chalupas as ordered...what, are you regretting your **south of the border** choice?"

"No, no...you know where we get off at Willows?" Anna gave a clueless shrug, and Hiccup's wry smile proved he knew why the redhead wasn't the navigator for either vehicle. "Well I just got off the phone with my dad...looks like we're gonna have, like, twenty miles of bumper to bumper traffic. Some Little Debbie truck overturned...pink snowballs **everywhere.**" Anna made a disgusted face, before Hiccup continued. "Heathen. Anyway, I think we're gonna have to go right up to the school so we aren't late."

Anna stuck her tongue out, giving herself a cursory sniff. "Well, we aren't **all** gonna smell fresh as daisies, but there's no way we can be late to this thing." Popping up quickly from her seat, the redhead wiped a hand over the light sheen of sweat on her forehead. "Alright, I'm gonna go wash up quick, then get everybody moving on actually eating something. Guard that gordita with your life!"

Hiccup smirked and gave his boss a two-fingered salute, before digging into his own meal. He was soon after joined by his boyfriend, Merida, and Saffron.

* * *

Elsa and Rapunzel were puttering around in the adjacent convenience store. The blonde woman was going back and forth between which of the nearly identical yogurt-granola mixes she wanted for lunch, while her starved for affection girlfriend was making the most of their pit-stop by hanging off of Elsa's arm.

Grinning cheekily, Rapunzel held out a pair of fuzzy rabbits holding even fuzzier dice on a chain. "I'm **totally** getting this for the car. It just **screams** positive energy and good luck, don't you think?"

Elsa clasped blueberry parfait number one to her chest, while two was returned to the cooler. She offered the brunette an exasperated smile. "I'm already rotating three mirror decorations you bought me...you want to **add** to the zoo in there?" This time, her short girlfriend pouted, while shaking the twin pink rabbits even more insistently. "Fine, fine. If you buy them, I'll give them a good home." _And you **already** know I can't resist those lips. Is it...I guess we shouldn't expect to share a bedroom at Hiccup's parents' house. Anyway, we're better off playing it safe._

Elsa's train of thought was interrupted when she felt Rapunzel's warm breath against her ear. "Don't worry. I'll make sure we get some alone time tonight, nerdface."

"Punzie, we're going to be at a **stranger's** house!" In a flash, Elsa's pale cheeks had taken on a rosy glow as she clutched her cup of lunch tighter.

"I promise we'll be safe. But Mama's hungry for some of those lips." Leaning back and admiring her girlfriend's flustered state, Rapunzel calmly replaced the now partly squashed yogurt cup with a fresh one. "Go buy this so you can squeeze it all you want."

Pausing before she turned around, Elsa's bashful whisper came with the hint of a smirk. "Somebody wouldn't be so hungry **now** if I didn't find pot lips less than tasty. I'd suggest carrying around some gum the next time you and Anna want to indulge." The blonde woman relished the quiet yet energetic nod her reply elicited from Rapunzel.

"Love you, nerdface." The brunette's hot whisper followed Elsa's saunter as the older woman went to pay for her food. _God, tonight can't come soon enough._

"What's got **you** all hot and bothered?" Anna's smirking face appeared over her cousin's shoulder, and a strained gurgle tumbled from Rapunzel's lips as she briefly bobbled her fuzzy bunny dice. "Or should I say, **who?**"

Shaking off her surprise, Rapunzel slapped on a blithe smile while her right hand reached around and smooshed itself against her younger cousin's face. "Think I might actually quit smoking for **good.**" With her palm pressed against Anna's mouth, the only words that reached the brunette's ears were mumbled gibberish. "Sorry, what? You gotta speak up, Banana. And I had my hands **all over** the walls in Hiccup's van...lick at your own risk!"

Anna yanked her face away, spitting derisively and thoroughly regretting her method of attack. "You win this round, I'm not gonna risk **that** potential grime. But hurry up and grab your stuff...there's a traffic jam down the road, so we're gonna have to go right to the dance."

Rapunzel suddenly went slack jawed, and she briefly hopped in place while flapping her hands dramatically. The fuzzy bunny dice hopped around even **more **dramatically. "But...but but but **but!** **Grimy hands!**"

"Oh my god, they have a bathroom here, you goof! And don't forget to eat **something**...I've gotta go rescue my Taco Bell goodies before Merida inhales them." With that, Anna headed back out to the food court.

Chubby fingers caressed the fuzzy, pink bunnies while Rapunzel's lips quirked thoughtfully. _A traffic jam, huh? Mulan's got the scoop on those summer classes Saffron wants to take...and I bet I can be a damn fine navigator. _The brunette snickered quietly as she pranced over to the cashier to pay for her girlfriend's latest car decoration. _At least I can't be any worse than Anna!_

* * *

"God damn stupid fucking Hostess shitty truck driving asshole!" Elsa's car was firmly entrenched in a massive traffic jam, and Merida was quickly losing her last shred of sanity. Rolling her window down quickly, the curly haired woman stuck the top half of her body out and let her boisterous curses join the cacophony of honking horns and blaring music.

Mulan smiled weakly as she cranked up the air conditioning another notch. "At least it is not the summer, right?"

Elsa could only nod, a pained grin on her own face. _Now we'll be even **more** late. And...**traffic jams**._ A shiver ran up the blonde woman's back as she let her forehead drop against the steering wheel.

In the meantime, Anna had also leaned out of her window to check out the action. "Cars, trucks...horns...wait a minute." Struggling to lean forward, the redhead strained to hear the gradually increasing noise pumping out of Hiccup's van's windows.

**_*THUMP THUMP THUMP*_**

"Oh, Hic...don't fucking tell me…"

**_"I get it on for the nookie! The nookie!"_**

From three of the four windows, three sets of middle fingers were shoved out in defiance. Saffron poked her head out of the fourth window, blowing a party favor so hard that the teenager's face was turning red. The entire van began rocking from side to side, and Elsa had just lifted her head to see what was going on, when it happened.

"What on Earth is...oh. **Oh no.**" Just as quickly as Elsa's head had come up, it went right back down, quite a bit more flustered and with an embarrassed groan accompanying the movement.

Rapunzel had abandoned her back seat, in favor of climbing back to the rear of the van. Once there, the brunette had dropped her long skirt and pressed her underwear clad rear against the back window.

Mulan barely stifled her laughter, and reached for her phone which happened to buzz at just that time. Biting her lower lip thoughtfully, the black haired woman reached over and tugged on her friend's blouse. "I think your cousin is going crazy over there."

The only reply Elsa could manage was a mortified gurgle. **_Rapunzel!_**_ As if this day wasn't stressful enough!_

"Yeah well, we're about to fuckin' join her. 'Scuse me, ladies." Merida leaned in between Elsa and Mulan, shoving a CD into the player. "Hic wants to play **Worst Metal Band Death Battle**, and he picked the wrong day to do it!"

Elsa tried to catch a glimpse of what was written on the CD, but she was unable to make out any names before it slipped into the player. Suddenly, the blonde woman felt the entire world become muffled, as large headphones were placed on her ears. She turned around, catching Anna with a sheepish grin and both hands on said headphones. "Anna, what's going on now?!" Elsa cringed; she could barely hear her own voice.

Lifting the right side of the headphones, Anna gave her sister a brief explanation. "We're gonna test your sound system by blasting some _Black Veil Brides_. It's the only way to respond when somebody challenges us with _Limp _**Fucking** _Bizkit_!" Firmly affixing the headphones on her sister's ears, the redhead mouthed the words "Just relax." before handing another pair to Mulan.

**_"Alone at last, we can sit and fight!"_**

Seconds later, Elsa swore her teeth were going to vibrate right out of her skull. Deep, muffled guitar riffs and a throbbing bass line shook the car viciously, and even just holding onto the steering wheel sent a head rattling shaking up through the blonde woman's hands. _Anna and Merida are...heads out the window, yelling **something.** Of course._ A quick glance to her left told Elsa that Mulan had also leaned out the window to yell. _And up front...oh for god's sake, **Rapunzel pull your underwear up!**_

Shouting the horrible lyrics right along with her friend, Anna couldn't help but chuckle inwardly at the sight before her. Chuckle and blush, just a little bit. _Oh Elsa, you went and landed yourself one hell of a girlfriend. **God**, that ass...**damnit damnit**, I need to take like **five shots** and stop creeping on my cousin. My sister's girlfriend. _Slamming her eyes shut, Anna did her best to ignore the sweat that had appeared on her forehead and concentrated on out-screaming the van in front of them.

Suddenly, much to the redhead's surprise, Elsa also shoved her head out of a window. The blonde woman was clearly yelling gibberish, but she just seemed to be trying so hard. _Here, Elsa...let me help you a little bit._ Leaning forward as far as she could, Anna clapped her hands on her sister's shoulders and gave several comforting squeezes.

Elsa responded by throwing her arms up and yelling nonsense even louder. The two vehicles continued their back and forth noise battle for several more songs, until it finally looked as though traffic was going to start moving.

**_"Anawana blana fananaaa!"_** The last of Elsa's meaningless shouting poured from her mouth loud and clear, and suddenly the noises of the world filled her ears once more. Cringing sheepishly, she glanced around. _Oh thank god...the **butt** has been put away. I mean...did it get hot outside all of a sudden?_ Flicking the top button on her collar off, Elsa turned around, and met the sympathetic grin of her sister.

"It's like you were born to be a screamo, Els." Slinging the headphones around her neck while jabbing a finger towards the horizon, Anna indicated the vehicles ahead which had finally begun to move. "Guess they finally got that Snowball storm cleaned up. And...oh, shit! Crazy fire drill!"

"Crazy what?" Elsa turned back around once more just in time to see Rapunzel tumble gracelessly out of the side door. Snatching her bag and throwing it over a shoulder, the brunette hustled away from the van. Halfway between the two, she gave a high five to Mulan, who was trotting in the **other** direction. "Rapunzel...**Mulan?!**" Elsa's clueless blubbering drew raucous laughter from Anna and Merida, the former of whom grasped her sister's sleeve and gave an insistent tug.

"Back in the car, my dear screamo! It's time to leave-o!" Anna also cracked a wry grin at their cousin, who had just flopped into the shotgun seat.

All rosy cheeks and disheveled hair, Rapunzel quickly buckled her seatbelt, shooting her girlfriend a timid glance. _Oh, Elsie...your hair's a **mess.** Mine's probably worse. Loving that popped collar, though._ Leaning to her left, the brunette whispered a quiet apology. "Sorry. Forgot you were driving. Didn't mean to give you a **show.**"

Coughing politely, Elsa leaned back with an embarrassed response. "Well, it's definitely one I won't soon **forget.**" _You have a beautiful body, Punzie. Really. You **should** be proud of yours. _A thick, nervous swallow followed.

_ Mine? Mine...not so much. But I **do** like yours._

* * *

"That's...I find it incredible that your **vehicle** managed to pass inspection, much less make the drive up here." Wearing brown slacks and a shamelessly winter themed sweater, the principal of _Willow Intermediate School_ adjusted her thick-framed glasses and eyed Hiccup critically. Behind her, several after school sports club members milled about the front lawn, behind which stood the two story, blue and grey bricked school building.

Hiccup laughed nervously, drawing his satchel out from the front seat before slinging it over a shoulder. He carefully closed the driver's side door so as to avoid alarming his former principal with the unnerving way said action sometimes made the entire van groan in protest. "Mrs. Landingham...it's nice to see you again. I take it you still run a tight ship here?" The lanky young man only paused for a moment before embracing his former teacher.

"It was **easier** running a tight ship when all I had to do was teach mathematics." The older woman patted her former student's back warmly, before pulling away with a wry grin. "Luckily, I get a lot of help in the office from your younger brother."

Hiccup turned briefly in order to wave at Elsa as the blonde woman pulled into the parking lot. "Yeah...but he told me you were thinking about letting him teach Algebra two? I don't know if giving him **that** much power is such a good idea." Despite his warning tone, the brown haired young man's smile reached up to his eyes as he offered Mrs. Landingham a friendly arm, which she accepted.

"That's rich, especially coming from a former student who was allowed to substitute teach Computer Science." Waving to several girls who ran by, each carrying a handful of kickballs, the principal quickly led Hiccup to the front door. "Speaking of, you know that wasn't **my** idea...it was your friend, Meredith's."

Coughing awkwardly, Hiccup clapped his chest before lunging forward to open the front door. "You...you don't **say.** Well, she's here tonight...she's in the band actually."

"Oh, I'm very familiar with her guitar playing skills." Mrs. Landingham chuckled dryly as she led her former student through the lobby and towards the gymnasium. "Joshua always manages to include a sample of her...**skilled** playing, whenever we play music over the loudspeakers for homeroom at the end of the day."

The former student and his old teacher continued getting reacquainted as they entered the gymnasium together. Meanwhile, back in the parking lot, the rest of the band and crew had begun unloading gear under Merida's watchful eyes and with her carefully censored support. The guitarist immediately found herself having a difficult time keeping her usually foul mouth under lock and key, especially given the small but growing audience of fifth to eighth graders who had begun crowding around the two vehicles.


	59. Chapter 59

A short while later, the band was rigging their equipment up in the gymnasium, as well as entertaining questions from curious students.

"Can I please have one of your bass picks?" Lars responded to the seventh grade girl's shy request by nonchalantly handing over an entire box of the green octopus emblazoned bits of plastic, and telling her to feel free to hand some out.

A chubby eighth grade boy gave Chelsea an energetic fist bump. "Awesome hair!"

The drummer quickly noticed that her fan sported a very similar red stripe in his dirty blond hair, to the one she'd applied to her own locks a few days prior. "Back atcha, dude. I'll chuck a stick at you tonight...don't miss!"

Saffron was seated on some wooden bleachers against the wall, struggling mightily with extending her microphone stand. The poor teenager's face turned red as she fruitlessly squeezed and twisted the tight pieces of metal. "Oh **fiddle faddle fudge!** Does Anna have some kind of secret for making this thing long...or is she just, like, super strong?!"

The purple haired vocalist was so intent on dismantling the metal device in her hands, she failed to notice a brown haired boy take a seat next to her, and take interest in her dilemma. "Does your mic stand need oil?"

Grunting in frustration, Saffron relaxed her arms and let her too-short stand fall against her lap. "No, I **literally** oil it twice a day, **every** day." She glanced over and gave her new company a tired smile, wordlessly handing the stand over when the boy politely held out his hands.

Before going to work, the boy adjusted his wide-rimmed glasses and balanced the bottom of the microphone stand between his awkwardly canted knees. "This thing will trick you. It's got these little hidden buttons here...and here. You press them in with your thumbs, like this." Holding the metal rod out for Saffron to watch, the boy turned his wrists a bit, and the stand easily expanded. He handed it back to the vocalist with a toothy, cheery grin. "It's hardly Cyborg's arm, but I remember how strong Anna is, and if you don't hit the buttons it's not gonna budge."

_Cyborg!_ Saffron's grin widened when she realized she'd found something of a kindred spirit. "Alright, thank you. And you **seem** cool, but I gotta know...what's your take on the new series?"

Shaking his head back and forth emphatically, the boy's dark brown hair flopped about as he blew a dissatisfied raspberry. "I might have been in **diapers** when the original _Teen Titans_ started, but this new _Go_ trash doesn't even compare!"

"Woo, cartoon elitists!" Saffron held up an enthusiastic hand, the little angel figures on her bracelet tinkling, and was rewarded with a high five from her new friend. _Oh, whoops, think I'm crowding him out here._ "Need me to scootch over, dude? Don't wanna cramp you in over there." _And I swear, something about this guy's face just looks **familiar.** Wait a second...he said Anna's name!_

"Naw, I'm good. These two just kind of do their own thing when I stand...or sit." Chuckling warmly, the boy grasped his thighs one at a time, propping them apart at what appeared to be a more comfortable angle. "There we go...now that doesn't mean they're gonna **behave,** but…"

"Wait wait, you know Anna?!" Hands balled into fists on her lap, Saffron scrutinized the boy sitting with her. _He...he looks kinda like Uncle Hic?_

The boy nodded, not at all thrown off by his new friend's interruption. "Well yeah, she's my brother's boss. Runs a record store down south...wait, **you** must be Saffron! The new singer, right?" 

_I'm a complete nincompoop! _Slapping her forehead derisively, Saffron hopped up and down in her seat. "And **you're** Uncle Hic's brother! **Josh!**"

"**Uncle Hic?**" Josh was unable to stifle a merry snort, and just let his laughter spill everywhere. "I like that...I may have to steal it from you."

"It's already yours, dude. A present for your epic taste in cartoons." Clasping hands with Josh once again, Saffron avoided looking at his legs. But she knew...as both those **and** the two canes with wrist braces attached on the boy's opposite side reminded her. _That's right...Josh has cerebral palsy. I wonder if...oh hey, it's Mer!_

Kicking the far gymnasium double doors open with a foot, Merida struggled to heave an amp with a box of cords on top through the doorway. Her guitar was slung around a shoulder, and bumped annoyingly against her back. "God damn fucking where's Anna, she's supposed to be crewing! Oh wait, there she is...just brought the other one in. Fuck my **life** this shit's heavy." Making sure to curse** very** quietly, the curly haired guitarist also kept a watchful eye out for the school's principal. _Lanny already nailed me once for swearing tonight...don't think she's changed at all in ten years._

"**Mer!**" A duo of voices cried out the guitarist's name, causing Merida to turn around in surprise. She grinned wryly, before dropping the amp tow rope and bracing herself. _There's Saf...oh. I see she found Josh already._

Saffron nearly tripped over her own two feet when she saw how quickly Josh was able to snatch his walking braces and take off towards Merida. _Holy crap, he's fast!_ Stumbling forward, the pint sized vocalist caught herself once more, and lamely trotted over to help her friend move equipment.

"What's up, tadpole?" Despite Merida's easy grin, she'd widened her stance and braced her entire body for what was coming. _God damn...kid's gotta be another three inches taller since last summer. Maybe he'll take it easy on me._.._ah shit, guess not._

Several feet from his older friend, Josh flung himself at Merida, walking braces clattering noisily as he collided with the taller woman. Strong, wiry arms embraced the redhead, crushing the black leather vest she wore.

Staggering backwards slightly, Merida gasped for a breath of air. "Still number one at flying tackles, no doubt." _Play it cool, play it...his forehead's on my shoulder?! When the hell did he get **this** tall?_ Patting the student's back gingerly, the guitarist noticed Saffron had stopped a few feet short. The vocalist seemed to be giving the other two a bit of respectful space, and just the **thought** made Merida realize how dry her throat had become. "Saf, wanna help get this stuff over there?" _God damn, croak like a dehydrated drunk more._

Josh pulled back, clearly not at all embarrassed by his brazen display of affection. "Totally almost took you down that time, I think I even heard those old knees creak!"

"Cheeky little shit." Merida's grin faltered when she quickly glanced around after catching her verbal slip. Saffron, who had sidled up next to the taller woman, smirked knowingly.

"It's cool, Mer. I'll let you know when the swearing patrol is close." Giggling merrily when Josh nudged her ribs with one of his walking braces, Saffron's next smile was a million watt grin. "Met your friend. Think he's my friend now, too! But don't worry, I'm not a friend **stealer.**"

Smirking wryly, Josh popped up right alongside of Saffron as she towed the amp over to the stage. "You wanna talk about a **steal**, you've **gotta** see this sweet deal I got on some Titans original comics off Ebay back at the house. You guys are staying over, right?"

Merida nodded wearily, grateful that Saffron had taken Josh's attention.

"Crap, I should've brought my originals!" Saffron's lament brought a hearty laugh out of her new friend, who returned Merida's fond wave as they made their way over to the stage.

Clasping her guitar tightly, Merida was finally able to swallow. _God **damnit**...here I wondered who Saf reminded me of. That figures._ Without using her pick, the redhead plucked out a few bright notes. _Everything cool with you, Josh? No more assholes at this school, right?_

Suppressing a shiver, Merida gave herself a slap in the face. _It's fine...it's **fine.** He...he looks good. Healthy. As healthy as he can be._

_ At least he's done getting worse. I...I **hope** he's done. _Hearing Saffron's indignant squawk, Merida glanced over and noticed the amp's little wheels had gotten stuck halfway up the stage ramp. Her purple haired friend was tugging on the tow rope with all of her might, while Josh was leaning against the other side as hard as he could. The guitarist rushed over to help her friends before the device rolled back down and bowled them both over.

_Hope Hic's dad has the good stuff. Every time I see Josh...the fucking **unfairness** of it all just makes me want to get **hammered.**_

* * *

With only ten minutes until the official start of the dance, students had begun to trickle into the thoroughly decorated auditorium. The band was doing a few last minute sound checks, with Josh and Hiccup bickering over the specific settings of the twin amps. Elsa was keeping Mrs. Landingham company behind the refreshment table, while Anna and Mulan were helping Rapunzel finish up with decorations. Or they were trying to, anyway.

The redhead was perched precariously on a stool, holding one end of a banner which read '_Enchantment Under the Sea_' in glittery, black lettering. Various shades of blue covered the background, and the sea creatures Rapunzel had pasted on matched the larger ones she'd handed out to students to tape all around the gym. Anna cringed as her right hand twinged fitfully. "Are we good, Punzie? I never peed my pants in school, and I don't feel like breaking that streak tonight." Lips pursed, the newly christened band crew member blew at an annoying bead of sweat as it slid down her cheek. _Somebody needs to cool this gym off._

Taking a moment to frame the banner between her hands, Rapunzel hopped backwards. "Just...**two** inches higher, I swear! And...perfect, stick that baby!"

No sooner had Anna and Mulan firmly affixed each side of the banner, when the redhead toppled off of her stool. Stumbling forward, the redhead groaned as her new sneakers slid on the freshly polished gym floor. Thankfully, she ran into Mulan, who had quickly hopped down from her metal stepladder.

"Thanks for the save...I could sure use those kinds of reflexes in a spotting partner at the gym." Grinning wryly, Anna extricated herself from Mulan's hold, clasping the raven haired woman's hand warmly.

"After this weekend, I should have enough papers graded to be able to join the three of you in class." Taking a moment to brush off Anna's shoulders, the older woman winked at Rapunzel. "I thought you were getting extra...**attention** from the instructor?"

Anna coughed awkwardly, and Rapunzel immediately jumped on the obvious signal. "Yeah, Banana. Don't think I haven't noticed you getting a little extra attention from Ki. Kida. Miss Marshall...you know." The sly wink the brunette offered drew a light giggle from Mulan and a heated groan from Anna.

Folding her arms defiantly, the redhead nudged shoulders with her psychologist friend while cocking an expectant eyebrow. "What's up? Can I get a little **student-instructor** relationship lecture here?"

Mulan merely shrugged, patting Anna's shoulder good naturedly. "Miss Marshall is only an interim instructor. More to the point, she is your friend. I see no problem with a bit of harmless flirting...or even more if that avenue seems agreeable."

Anna's reply was to groan once more, before slapping both hands over her face and escaping the situation. Somewhere in the redhead's mumble, **bathroom** seemed to be the only intelligible word.

Heading over to collect the stool and stepladder, Rapunzel paused in front of Mulan, giving her slightly shorter friend a lopsided grin. "You're a little bit bad...I **like** that. Oh and, speaking of things that **aren't** bad, does my paint job look okay?"

Mulan nodded, quickly taking the stepladder back from the brunette, while indicating she'd follow the younger woman to put them away. "The landlord was quite pleased, and if you are in need of any extra money, he expressed his strong interest in hiring you for a host of other improvements."

Shortly afterward, the two women arrived at a supply closet, inside which they deposited their stepladders. Jingling the janitor's keys in her right hand, Rapunzel patted her left hand against Mulan's back on their way back out. "I might just take you up on that. I'm gonna have a **lot** of free time after the music store is done in March...plus, your parrot is the most **adorable little thing**! Would love to see her again, too."

"She definitely took a liking to you, and she reminds me of that fact every day. Now, whenever I am in the kitchen, she keeps repeating your name!" Mulan's small smile morphed into a wide, cheek-flustered grin after Rapunzel squealed and threw both arms around her.

"I have a parrot friend! Well, now I've **gotta** come back...but this time, with **parrot presents!**" Since all of their dance setup work was finished, Rapunzel and Mulan decided to head over and bother Elsa and Mrs. Landingham. The brunette also took the opportunity to pepper her black haired friend about what sort of presents were appropriate to get a parrot.

Several minutes later, the lights dimmed. The principal spoke a few cursory introductions, before handing the microphone over to Saffron. Wearing an earsplitting grin, the purple haired vocalist took care to introduce each band member, as well as their two crew members, **and** their manager. At the overly pompous introduction, Elsa blushed awkwardly. The blonde woman's blush doubled when she felt Rapunzel clasp her hand below the refreshment table.

"And last, but certainly not least. The guy who made this dance possible...he's a brand new friend to me, but you all have been lucky ducks to know him as long as you have! Let's hear it for Josh Haddock!" Holstering her microphone quickly, Saffron gave her new friend a wild cheer as he observed from the throng of students surrounding the stage.

Merida grinned at her friend's great introduction, and saluted Josh smartly. _You've got enough room in that crowd, right, dude? This show's for you...you're one special kid._ Chelsea counted out the beat with gusto, and Merida's shredding guitar licks had the band ripping into a high energy cover of Katy Perry's _Roar._

From the back of the gymnasium, Anna quietly clapped her hands together as she leaned against the wall. Her teal eyes danced over the masterful skill displayed by the band members...her friends. Feeling quite cooled off after her trip to the bathroom, the redhead sniffled quietly.

_You guys look great up there. Show 'em how it's done, Saf._

_You show 'em how it's done._

* * *

Half an hour later, the band's setlist of covers was thrown out the window. Saffron had a brief word with Rapunzel, after which the brunette quickly produced a weaved basket with the label '_song requests'_. From that point on, the students' song selections kept the party going, and they didn't seem to mind if the band wasn't familiar with each song in the basket.

"Merida over here doesn't know the _Spongebob Squarepants_ theme song...hold up those phones!" At Saffron's eager request, a plethora of students found a Youtube video of the widely known song, and proceeded to play it on their phones until the band caught the sound. It never took long for the group of talented musicians to roll right into an improv jam featuring whatever music came from their crowd's phones.

Merida had briefly sulked when her lack of knowledge regarding pineapples under the sea had been revealed, but the redhead's practice from several days earlier showed in her quick mastery and playfulness with the new tune. _Death metal Spongebob...come on Saf, give me some screamo vocals!_

Saffron, however, took pity on the ears of the student body and chose not to destroy her throat with the kind of guttural tone she knew her rough-edged friend liked. Standing on her tip-toes briefly, the teenager's eyes flitted over the crowd. _Where's...oh, there's Josh! I wonder what he's...**aww,** I bet Anna's showing him pictures from his little Christmas donation box! Best idea **ever.**_

Hiccup's little brother was peering with unabashed excitement at Anna's phone, but the two had long since moved on from her photos of donated albums and their reception at the orphanage. Josh had managed to redirect the older woman to the band's Youtube page, where he was quickly overwhelming her with a deluge of '_hot tips_' for their little venture.

"...and here, here, and **here** you've got places for outbound links. Your iTunes stuff, Spotify, VEVO, whatever. How many videos are you guys putting out per week?" Josh's earnest, excited tone and the way his finger flitted rapidly around Anna's small phone screen made the redhead chuckle.

Inwardly, at least. _He's so **enthusiastic** about this...and smart as hell._ "Well, uh...we do the weekly Wednesday jam session, which we share with our, um, Youtube **partners**...and that's it?" Swallowing thickly, Anna braced herself for the heated correction she was sure she was going to get.

"Okay, come on now, Anna. Just **look** up there! You guys should be making one video a day." With several quick taps, Josh had managed to open several Youtube monetization web pages on the same screen.

"One a **day?**" Anna took a nervous gulp of air, nervously glancing around for her sister. Or Rapunzel. _Josh, this is really cool, but I'm lost as hell. Elsa would be better to talk about this with...or your **brother.**_

"At least! It's all about generating content you know? Clicks are money, and just **listen** to them!" Gesturing back up to the band once more, Josh noticed Saffron and Merida gesturing towards him. The boy grinned widely, nudging Anna before he snatched his walking braces. "Duty calls, we'll talk more about this later, okay?"

"Heh...you got it, man." Smiling in relief, Anna gave her excitable young friend a grin, before pocketing her phone once more. _I'll get him to talk Elsa's ear off later...she'll be able to **appreciate** the kind of knowledge he's got. Speaking of Elsa. _

The redhead's eyes quickly spotted her sister, standing unsurprisingly next to Rapunzel, near the back of the dance hall. Anna barked out a fond laugh as she watched their cousin sing along with Saffron, while telling Elsa to '_shut up and dance with me!'._ Running her fingers thoughtfully over the outline of her pocketed phone, Anna was suddenly struck by an idea. _We brought an extra acoustic guitar with us...it should still be in the van!_

Hopping out of her seat, Anna felt another wave of warmth wash over her when she looked back and saw that despite her sister's shy rebuffs of Rapunzel's repeated requests, the blonde woman's body was starting to respond to the music anyway. _Yeah. Yeah...I've got a nice present for them._

_A nice, **new couple** present. Just gotta steal Hiccup's van keys...and get those two lovebirds outside._ Anna paused for a moment to fan her shirt, quietly hoping it would be cooler outside. _Eh, maybe a quick bathroom break, first. Being on band crew is hell on the ol' hand._

* * *

"Well, this is kind of...**mysterious**." Glancing around the empty corner of the parking lot, Rapunzel subconsciously huddled closer to her girlfriend, despite the only mildly cool breeze.

Elsa swallowed thickly, eyeing the school's entrance about a hundred yards away as though she expected to see movement. "Anna, I can appreciate a nice surprise but...could you at least **tell** us what's going on?" _Okay, relax, relax and put your hand around your girlfriend. It's dark outside, there's nobody else around...and even this lamppost is working at only half power._

The sound of **objects** being haphazardly tossed about inside of Hiccup's van was interspersed with alarming metal clangs, and peppered with colorful curses. "Punzie, please show your girlfriend a definition of the word **surprise** on your phone." When at last she located the object of her desire, Anna made her way out of the now thoroughly trashed van with a backwards grimace. _Guess I should clean that up before the dance is over...but really, who hides the acoustic underneath all that junk?!_

Spreading her arms wide open, Rapunzel crowed in glee. "Here she comes, miss...toilet paper stuck to a shoe!" After allowing herself a little chuckle, the brunette hopped forward in order to help steady her younger cousin, who had toppled unceremoniously out of the van. Rapunzel shot a warm glance back at Elsa. "What did I tell you, nerdface? She can't get through just one night...she's gotta play."

Strutting around to the front of the van, Anna shot her sister and cousin a challenging grin. "Yeah, but this is for the two of you." Without wasting another moment, the redhead used the front bumper in order to take a surefooted step up onto the hood of the van. The entire frame groaned in protest, as did Elsa.

"Anna...**please** be careful." Although Elsa had grasped her girlfriend's hand, Rapunzel appeared to be the one holding on and preventing the taller woman from dashing forward and snatching her sister out of danger.

Being extra careful as to not leave a sneaker print on the windshield, Anna completed her climb by scrambling onto the roof. Once there, she immediately took a seat. _As fun as it would be to do some **Teen Wolf** roof surfing, I think I've tested the traction on these new shoes enough for one night._ Slinging the guitar around her neck, Anna held up a reassuring hand. "Relax, Elsa...I **swear** I'm not gonna move from this spot. But...I know you aren't really comfortable dancing in there. Dancing **together,** I mean."

Elsa's eyes immediately softened, and her cheeks flushed as she felt Rapunzel press against her side. "They're...somebody's going to notice we're not there."

"I told Mulan we were gonna go clean up the van to make it easier to re-pack later. Irony is funny, am I right?" Taking a deep breath, Anna carefully turned herself around, until she faced the front of the middle school. _Whoops...almost turned **too** far. Balance, damnit, balance._ "A dumb little present for the new couple...and I'll let you know if anybody comes out."

Anna felt a light rap against the side of the van, and she didn't need to look to know who it came from. Nevertheless, Rapunzel quietly spoke up. "You're the most thoughtful...but like your sister says, please don't fall down and bust your head."

Anna chuckled quietly, instructing her cousin to go take her girlfriend for a whirl. Calloused fingers sought out a starting chord effortlessly, and seconds afterwards, the redhead's scratchy alto came in with a low, rich tone.

"**_Do you hear me? I'm talkin' to you...across the water. Across the deep blue ocean…_**"

Joining hands with her bubbly cousin, Elsa let herself be led a few paces away, until the pair stood at the edge of the dim lamppost light. Hands touched hands for a few excruciating seconds, each warm sensation sending a jolt of warmth up the blonde woman's arm. It was in stark contrast to the cool, evening air. _We're outside, together...what comes next? What do I do? What do I...**oh.**_

"Hands go here." Rapunzel's warm, earnest voice accompanied her hands as they guided Elsa's right to rest on the smaller woman's waist. The brunette's left hand brushed tenderly against her girlfriend's shoulder, giving a few warm squeezes as hazel eyes met blue ones. "Are you...is this **okay**?"

Elsa flexed the fingers on her left hand experimentally, relishing the weight and pressure of Rapunzel's hand in her own. A timid nod followed, and after a few moments, she found her voice. "I'll try not to trip." _I'm already dizzy. You make me...**dizzy.**_

A pleased sigh tricked from Rapunzel's lips when, following a subtle shift in her body, her girlfriend immediately followed along. Left, right, back, forward. Timid circles traced slowly over the white lines of the parking lot. _Slow, stilted, jerky...that's my girl. _"This isn't the first time you've done this, huh?" The brunette's smile was glib and coy, her eyes drinking in the sight of her girlfriend beneath the stars.

"Y...yeah. Just not so...open, like this." The evening breeze whistled past stray locks of Elsa's hair, tickling her cheek and nose. The ground seemed to slow it's mad, dizzying spin. Just a little bit. _Just as dizzy as back in the academy. Dancing...in the...parking lot._ Grasping Rapunzel tighter around the waist, Elsa pulled the smaller woman abruptly closer.

A heated, pleased gasp tumbled from the brunette's lips. "**Elsa.**"

"**_They don't know how long it takes...waiting for a love like this._**"

Craining her neck a bit, Elsa leaned down in order to whisper against her cousin's red-tipped ears. The blonde woman wore a small, knowing smile. "Senior prom. Parking lot."

Rapunzel stuck the tip of her tongue out, shoulders hunching with a guilty smile. "Believe it or not, I **didn't** tell her about that. I'm just as...**pleasantly surprised** as you." Ever so slowly, the brunette withdrew her hand from Elsa's grasp, deftly sliding it behind her partner's back, where it came to rest against the older woman's shoulder blades. _It's okay...you can stay. You don't have to pull away...you can **stay.**_

Rapunzel felt her knees grow instantly weak when Elsa didn't pull away, instead choosing to rest her own left hand against the soft skin at the base of the shorter woman's neck. The brunette briefly sagged, shivering sweetly. The subtle motion emboldened Elsa to hold her girlfriend closer. Tighter. "You're...**warmer** than you were back then."

"You...you make me feel **safer.** More **loved.**" Rapunzel would have cursed the revealing hoarseness in her voice, but she didn't have the presence of mind to care. Together the couple danced, bodies pressed together and slowly flitting about in little circles.

All the while, the night breeze carried the easy guitar strumming and mellow vocal notes Anna produced. The redhead rocked back and forth atop the van, buoyed by the love she felt and the love she supported. The love she **helped.**

Caught off guard by a sudden strong breeze, Anna briefly lurched forward as she righted herself. Her hands, however, instantly adjusted without a single musical error. _Whew, yeah...definitely a little too much. Like Punzie said...don't want to fall and bust my head._

_Bust my head. My...**head**. _Like another gentle evening breeze, the memory seemed to slip right through Anna's consciousness. As though it had always been there...she didn't even feel startled. Pictures appeared, as if reawakened by a simple reminder. A few simple words.

* * *

A few simple words...and Anna was ten years old again. Ten years old and clinging to a mossy, dirt-stained wall. The same wall as had been in her dreams...and her **nightmares.**

Much like Anna's nightmares, her small hands scrabbled to find purchase mere inches from the top. Fingernails tore fragile roots from between the cracks in the aged rock wall. There was nothing solid; nothing to support her.

Elsa was below her, and the redhead's goal was above her. Her failed goal.

_Sorry, Elsa. I'll...I'll try again tomorrow._

A blood curdling scream stung Anna's ears as the forest floor rushed up to meet her.

_Sorry, Elsa. I'm sorry you had to see that. This was...a dumb idea._

Blood trickled from a gash, slowly seeping between strands of copper hair.

_ I'm dumb...and sorry._

Elsa screamed once more, and the mortified sound pierced her unconscious sister's mind.

**"ANNA!"**

* * *

"She wants to go with you to New York." Trailing fingers gently up and down her girlfriend's back, Rapunzel grinned as she realized it had been an entire minute since either of them had stepped on the other's feet. "She's...a little scared. I know you are too."

"Of course she can come with me." Elsa pressed her bare cheek against her cousin's short, brown hair, thankful the younger woman couldn't see the dizzying conflict on her face. _Too much touching, too public...going to get caught._ A thick, nervous swallow followed. "I'm sort of...you know. Embarrassed for her to see my **life** in New York." The word tumbled from the blonde's lips sarcastically, before she gave a sudden jerk. _That's the **last** thing **anybody** needs to worry about. _

"I don't think Anna will judge you too harshly, nerdface." Finding herself starved for those deep, blue eyes, Rapunzel slowly pulled away. The shorter woman relished the manner in which Elsa's hands pressed firmly into the small of her back. _Whoops...face is telling a different story. Okay...ease off the gas, Corona._ "What say we head back in, maybe see if we can't introduce you to Josh, hmm?"

Elsa nodded lamely, lips pursed, and she silently chastised herself for not being honest about why Anna traveling with her worried her. _But...it **doesn't** worry me. I know I deserve whatever anger she lays on me. I know...but that doesn't mean I'm not a little scared._ Eyeing Rapunzel warily, the blonde's shoulders slumped as her face took on a guilty countenance. "You know why I'm worried." _Well, that confidence I had earlier was nice while it lasted._

Rapunzel simply nodded, taking a moment to adjust her older cousin's blouse. "And I told you. She **will** get mad...but she'll still love you. So let's go get her down before she-"

***CLANG***

Both Elsa and Rapunzel lurched in surprise at the jarring metallic collision. Both whipped around to check on Anna, and after seeing the redhead still perched on the roof, but at a slight lean, Elsa was the first to find her voice. "Anna! What...are you **okay?**"

Rapunzel coughed anxiously, heading back towards the van. "What's up, Banana? Were you riverdancing up there or something?" _She's not moving, I...oh wait, there she goes._

Anna suddenly sat upright, turning around to grace her sister and cousin with an uneasy grin. "S...sorry! Slipped, hit the roof...elbow...bang! Just...just like that." The redhead's voice was clearly strained, and before Elsa and Rapunzel could get to the hood of the van to help her down, she slid right off the other side.

"**Anna!**" Elsa's mortified screech was accompanied by her right hand shooting out and grasping Rapunzel's arm in terror. A terrifyingly long second later, both young women exhaled in relief when Anna popped back up, in view from the passenger side window.

"Oof...good shoes, nice new shoes. Great for...jumping!" Anna's exclamation came out on a ragged breath, and she quickly yanked the van door open with her left hand. _Get back to the dance. Get back around people. Breathe. **Breathe.**_ Hopping up into the cramped van, the redhead blithely unslung her guitar with her left hand.

"Hey there, Jumpin' Jack Flash. You okay in there? You know, it's not good to scare old ladies like that." Rapunzel chuckled weakly, squeezing her girlfriend's forearm in a consolatory manner. "She's alright, Elsie...she's okay."

Pressing a hand to her forehead, Elsa let out a shaky breath. A bit of perspiration had gathered thanks to Anna's supposed stunt. "Anna…" The blonde's weary voice wavered, and she slowly reached for the handle to the van's other back door.

Anna, however, was crouched behind the back seat, gawking at the acoustic guitar in her left hand. The guitar which had splintered into several pieces from the collision. _Oh...fuck me._ For some reason, her eyes were drawn to the metal roof of the van. Directly above her head, a hole had suddenly appeared in the ceiling. Jagged bits of folded down metal shone dully in the moonlight, part of what had clearly been a substantial rust spot. _I punched that? Oh...**fuck **me. Wait...rust is red, but...not **that** red._

Behind the redhead, the passenger side door slowly opened, and Elsa cautiously stuck her head inside. "Anna? Are...are you **sure** you're okay? I wanted to, um...you know. Thank you for that...that dance. It was just…"

Elsa's voice, however, seemed to fade off into the background. Setting the shattered guitar on the floor, Anna gingerly examined her right hand.

Several sizable gashes ran up and down the front and back of the hand, one of which sliced right through her stab wound scar. Anna's eyes widened, but she didn't feel scared. Or shocked. _My hand...looks like hamburger. **Raw** hamburger. I'd wonder why it doesn't hurt...but **that's** pretty obvious._

Tucking the wounded hand in the bottom of her t-shirt, Anna quickly rolled it part-way up. Slowly, the gears in her mind began turning once more, allowing in sounds from the outside world. Voices, stares, and fears collided with the redhead's recently regained memories as she slowly turned around. Her left hand carefully cradled her right. _Relax, breathe. **Just breathe.**_ "H...hey, guys. Don't...don't freak out, okay?"

"Freak out, wha...Anna. **Anna.** What's...wrong with your hand?" Elsa, who had just begun to get a bit of color back on her cheeks, paled once more. Leaning across both seats, the blonde woman tentatively reached out a hand.

"What's going on in there?" Still standing outside, Rapunzel tried hopping up and down to catch a glimpse of her younger cousin, to no avail.

"Think I hit the roof...uh. You know. Kind of **hard.**" Anna swallowed thickly, shivering a bit. Finally, a wave of nausea hit her, and her dulled brain remembered how to register pain. The redhead carefully gauged her sister's reaction, reaching out with her good left hand to squeeze Elsa's. "Just need to wash it...and some bandaids. It's...it's **fine.**"

"Fine...it doesn't look…" Elsa's eyes briefly narrowed when she noticed a bit of red seeping through the grey fabric of her sister's shirt. The blonde's voice was low, small, and tremulous. "Let me...let me see that."

The next few minutes were a blur to Anna. She knew her sister was freaking out and her cousin was trying to calm the older woman down.

_Punzie's freaking too...but really, it's not that bad. Let's just...okay, good, take me to the bathroom. I'll just get cleaned up and...oh wait wait, isn't there a porta pottie outside? I don't wanna get the school's bathroom's all messed up and...damnit. Fine._

_ Fine, take care of me now. Fine._

_ Take care of me **now.** **Fine.**_

Somewhere between standing crouched in the van and being hauled back to the school rapidly by Elsa and Rapunzel, Anna had once more retreated. Retreated into her new memory.

_I fell off that wall. I fell...and that's how I got hurt._

_ Elsa, you knew. You knew what happened to me. You...you **saw** what happened to me._

Anna was dimly aware of Elsa and Rapunzel arguing heatedly over what temperature water to run over her wound. _Like it fucking matters. Just give me some god damned paper towels and I'm fucking **fine.**_

The touch of Elsa's hands was like fire against Anna's skin. The redhead wanted to cry out. To scream. To thrash away from her sister. _You **knew.** You **know.**_

_ Why didn't you **tell** me?_

_ Did I...**no. ** I can't._

_ I can't seek answers. I can't...can't **ask questions. **_

Clean, white bandages were wrapped around Anna's right hand, and she was fairly certain she was engaging Elsa and Rapunzel in brief conversation. She just...didn't know what she was saying.

She didn't know...because her mind was being too god damned loud. It was being loud and it was taking every fiber of the redhead's being to suppress her revelation. The revelation that caused her to punch a hole in the van's roof.

The shock. The confusion. Another piece of the truth.

The **anger.**

The **bitterness.**

_Turn it back. Turn it **inside. **They can't take it. I **can.**_

****_I **will.**_

Gradually, Anna felt herself returning to the present. She dimly noticed she was sitting in the lobby outside of the gymnasium. Elsa was nowhere to be seen, but Rapunzel was seated next to the redhead. "...and later, you know their dad has his awesome drinking horn collection. Maybe we can sneak around the house and find some more cool stuff, hmm?" The brunette's head was ducked low and her shoulders were hunched. It caused her younger cousin to blink in surprise.

_Punzie...why are you looking at me like that? So...so **timidly?**_ "Mmm...mmkay, sounds...sounds good." Anna barely recognized her own voice, but the relief on Rapunzel's face at her younger cousin's eyes lighting up, however slightly, was palpable.

"Okay. No more talky from me...but I'm here. I'm **here.**" A chubby hand came to rest lightly against Anna's own left hand.

Nodding once more, Anna didn't trust herself to speak any more. The anger assaulted her mind. The confusion, the shock...it all congealed into one more rotten boulder hurled into the basement of her mind.

_So what if Elsa knew and didn't tell me how it happened. Doesn't mean a thing._

Anna managed a tentative half-grin as she patted Rapunzel's hand lightly. "You can talk, Punzie. That just...I fuckin' fell on that shit **hard.** Bit it **big time.**" _Yes, yes good, easy does it. Play it off._

_ They've got the world against them...they're worth it._

_ I'm not. I'm not...and that's okay._

_ **I was the one who climbed the stupid wall. That's not Elsa's fault...and I don't want** **to know why I did it. **_

**_ I did it and I'm the stupid fuckup. I'll deal with it my-fucking-self._**


	60. Chapter 60

"**_When I fall in love, I take my time! There's no need to hurry when I'm making up my mind!_**" During the last hour of the dance, Saffron had abandoned her spot on stage, and was zipping to and fro among the crowd of dancing students. Every so often, she'd sidle up to some of the more rambunctious kids and share the mic for a couple of lines from the more well-known songs.

Waving once more to Mulan, Saffron couldn't help but sigh in relief when the older woman had managed to convince the principal to crank up the air conditioning. _I wonder if Mer minded if I called her Lanny, too? Ahh, probably not, that's probably her own special nickname. Oh hey, **Josh!**_ The pint sized vocalist made a beeline through the crowd and into a crude dance circle, where she joined her new friend in a playful dance off.

Back on stage, Hiccup did his best to rein in the laughter which threatened to spill over. It took only a fraction of his attention to keep up the simple keyboard melody for _The Remedy_, which was good, because the majority of it was focused on how **happy** Merida seemed to be. _Jeeze, Mer...I hope **somebody** gets a picture of you now, so I can show it to you when you come into work hungover and hating the world._

Having had enough of prancing around and dueling Lars on his bass, Merida reclined easily on a metal fold-out chair, with her black boots resting on another chair. The redhead's eyes danced mirthfully as she watched the younger than usual crowd hop and shimmy all over the place. _Thank **god.** I mean, I know Josh is smart as hell, but that private academy was full of douchebags. **Small** douchebags. He might be bored in class here, but at least the other kids are cool...he should've been going to the same place as Hic and me right from the damn start._

Merida closed her eyes briefly, gently rolling her head from side to side. _This is...fuckin' **weird.** I mean, it's fun getting trashed and wrecking my axe, but...I don't usually get this close to the end of a show with such a **clear head**. I could get **used** to it._ Lazily cracking her eyelids once more, the guitarist spotted Elsa's quiet re-entry into the gym. A short while later, Rapunzel and Anna followed. **_There_**_ they are...thought Hic's van fuckin' ate them or something. The hell...is Anna wearing a glove?!_

Seconds after Anna returned to the dance, she self consciously draped her bandaged right hand behind her back. _That's a little better. Well, at least I don't feel like I'm gonna throw up my soul or anything, now._ Offering a half-hearted wave to Rapunzel, the redhead watched her short cousin amble back over to the refreshments table.

The sight of Elsa standing next to Mulan made Anna cringe, as she observed the blonde woman's arms wrap tighter around her own midsection. Anna swallowed thickly, giving the fingers on her right hand an experimental flex. _It really **wasn't** that bad...the stab wound was way worse. _The sight of Rapunzel tentatively leaning against her girlfriend, causing Elsa to jerk away momentarily, struck Anna like a blow to the stomach. _Elsa...Elsa, relax. I...I let you help me._

_ I...I agreed because you **really** wanted to do something for me._ Anna's left hand joined her bandaged right, absentmindedly twisting off a few errant thread strings. Her smile was wry. _Yeah. You really had to twist my arm, too._

* * *

Seated on a metal fold-out chair that their cousin had appropriated, Anna had managed to drag herself to the surface of her consciousness once more, only to find herself still in the bathroom and being fussed over by her sister. A first aid kid lay open, the contents strewn about atop a nearby baby changing countertop. Anna counted herself lucky that she'd taken Hans' painkillers before heading out to play and sing for her related girlfriends, as the salve Elsa was currently slathering on the redhead's cleaned wounds would have no doubt hurt a lot more than they currently did.

"Elsa...are you supposed to mix those like that?" Despite her exhaustion, Anna managed a wan smile as she tried to wiggle some feeling back into her half-numb feet. "Don't want my hand to, you know, **explode** or something."

After dabbing a few more times at the nastiest of disinfected cuts, Elsa let out a long, dragging sigh as her shoulders slumped. She draped her cloth against the adjacent porcelain sink, absentmindedly massaging her right shoulder with her left hand. "I know what I'm doing...I've used these things. **Before.**"

Despite her own simultaneously addled and overworked mind, Anna detected a hint of something unspoken in her sister's wording. _Before. I wonder...no, no. Don't ask, I won't get answers._ Braids drooping, the redhead let her chin fall against her chest, a mumble slipping from her mouth. "Thanks...for fixing me up, I mean. Sorry I had to, you know. Fuck it up by being my clumsy self."

Anna's alertness suddenly doubled when she felt Elsa's hands squeeze her uninjured hand. "I won't tell you you **weren't** a little...clumsy. But you didn't...fuck...anything up. It was a **very** thoughtful gift. **You** are very thoughtful." Several long, silent moments passed between the sisters, one kneeling while the other remained sitting. At length, Elsa cleaned her hands with a wet-wipe before beginning to apply several layers of bandages she'd prepared ahead of time. "This should be okay...for now. But after we get home, I want you to go have a doctor look at this."

Digging a toe of her new sneakers against the blue and white tiled bathroom floor, Anna's lips were pursed and her voice was small. "It's not a big deal...I'm already **used** to it hurting." _And I have a way around that._

"It is a big deal. **You're** a big deal." When Elsa's earnest statement failed to draw a response from her little sister, the older woman quickly fastened the first layer of bandages together with a bit of medical tape. She turned her head briefly to the side, breath cascading off of the braided blonde hair lying atop her shoulder. "You should...still get this looked at."

Feelings which Anna deemed ugly swirled in the pit of her stomach, causing her toes to curl as she stared a hole into the ground. _I'm **fine.**_ "When this kind of thing happened...**before.** Did **you** get it looked at?" _It's fine, you did a good job, please just drop it. I'm tired and can't really filter...oh god, what did I **say?**_

A breathy, strained gasp rose from Elsa's throat as she briefly yanked her hands away from the bandaging task. The hurt countenance seemed to disappear as quickly as it had appeared, but Anna had no doubt about what she saw. Her sister's reply crept out in tired, hushed tones. "No. I'm...I've gotten good at little fix-ups." It wasn't the subtle tremor in the blonde woman's hands that caught Anna's addled attention, but the quick, jerky shoulder spasm of Elsa's that followed.

Whatever wind Anna had managed to collect felt as though it was knocked right out of her from that wounded reaction. Worming her new right sneaker atop the left, the redhead pressed down hard, while miserably wishing the world would swallow her up. _Good job, I somehow made her feel bad **anyway.** Maybe if I wasn't such a fuck up I could ask what Elsa **meant** by that...but it's just one more answer I don't deserve._ "S...sorry. It was my mistake." Anna pursed her lips, **hard.** _God damnit, don't be a stupid little girl and cry. Let Elsa help **somehow.**_ Her right hand twitched as her sister quietly finished the bandage job.

Before Anna could offer a meekly-voiced 'thanks', Elsa responded. Her voice was low...emotional and throaty. "I...that **must** hurt. Do you still have the medicine I gave you last year?" _Let me help somehow...some way. **Please**, Anna._

Gritting her teeth, Anna briefly considered lying once more. _No, no, **no.** You've managed to hurt Elsa several times tonight. Try telling the truth._ Head downcast, the redhead gave a brief shake of her head in the negative.

Elsa clapped her hands lightly against her thighs, feeling as though a small weight had been lifted from her shoulders. "I've got two refills. I'm going to call in both for you." The blonde woman couldn't be sure if the hurt expression in Anna's eyes, as well as her opening mouth, were going to protest, but Elsa wouldn't accept that now. "I...I **understand** not wanting to go back to the hospital."

_Besides the fact that I'm broke as fuck._ Anna shrugged, shifting uncomfortably in her seat.

"I...I'm sorry if it bothers you when I want to do little things like this. For you, I mean." Standing up with a weary grunt, it was only upon recalling the warm pressure of her cousin's hands around her back that Elsa found the strength of will to give Anna's shoulders a warm squeeze. "**Thank you** for this...this little thing. I'll clean up here. You should go...back to the dance."

Anna watched her sister turn sullenly back towards the scattered first aid kit supplies. Rising to her feet, the redhead briefly reached her good hand towards Elsa. A tremor followed. _No, no, don't touch her now. You upset her._ Slowly pulling the hand away, Anna was just about to turn and leave, when the image of her fair-haired sister with hunched shoulders sent a wave of self loathing rolling right up the younger woman's spine.

_Holy shit, **apologize,** you dumbass! You **upset her**!_ Quashing the bitter chastisement, Anna forced out a squeaky, tremulous rejoinder. "Wh...what I said before. I'm sorry...I'm sorry about your shoulders." Anna continued to grit her teeth and pointedly ignore her negative conscience as she laid a shaking hand on Elsa's left shoulder. _She's shivering...don't fuck this up._ "I'm sorry. For whatever it is I don't know...I'm **sorry.**"

Elsa took several deep, steadying breaths. The instant it felt as though her little sister's hand was retreated, she reached up and pressed several fingers against it. A cool, apologetic pair of lips followed, as did a voice that hinted at a small, grateful smile. "That means...a **lot** to me. Thank you, Anna."

* * *

Absentmindedly rubbing the kissed bit of her left hand against her cheeks, Anna's memory ended with a reminder that stirred up her insides in a decidedly rotten way. _Doesn't hurt that the way Elsa wanted to help me was by getting me more pills. Seems like there's **always** something fucking hurting in my life._ Flexing the fingers on her right hand once more, Anna quickly slapped a grin on her face when she spotted Saffron making a beeline right for her. The rambunctious teenage vocalist held the microphone aloft, while waving enthusiastically.

"My singing buddy! Boss singing buddy!" Cheeks positively glowing from the adrenaline surging through her body, Saffron held out an expectant hand. She gave a satisfied hop when Anna returned the requested high five. "I'm tagging you in!"

Anna's spirits dropped even lower. _She wants me to sing with her. Saf...damnit, any other time I would, but I'm **really** not feeling it tonight. _The redhead chuckled weakly, gingerly drawing her bandaged right hand out from behind her back.

Saffron's eyes immediately bulged, right along with her jaw dropping. "**Holy shiddles!** What **happened** to you, Anna?"

Pausing for a moment to observe the band, Anna realized they'd broken into an extra long jam session in order to buy their lead singer some time. "It was something...really really, **really** dumb. Sorry, Saf...don't think I've got it in me tonight."

Saffron lost a bit of her excited luster, but managed to rally valiantly. "Yeah, fighting off a tiger definitely earns you some rest. Josh was asking if you'd...don't even sweat it, I got this." Slapping the older woman's hand with renewed enthusiasm, Saffron turned to make her way back to the stage.

Anna groaned, and before she realized it she'd clasped her hand against the smaller girl's shoulder. _Josh...god damnit. I guess Merida isn't the only one who can't say no to that face. _"Lead on, O Partner Mine. You might have to carry me a little bit, though." Offering her friend a crooked, self deprecating grin, Anna felt herself flush with some renewed energy when her youngest employee leaned in close and winked conspiratorially.

"Team effort, boss. I carry you and you carry me." Feeling emboldened by Anna's reassuring hand squeeze, Saffron turned and led the way back up to the stage. As the two young women approached the crowd of students, Josh suddenly appeared right next to them.

Carefully moving from right to left, the bespectacled boy cleared a crude path for his two vocalist friends. "Make a hole, folks! Our hero is calling in for backup!" Sliding to one side, Josh returned Saffron's high five, and held out his hand expectantly for his older friend.

Clasping hands with the boy, Anna paused for a moment, feeling the difficulties from earlier that night fade into the background, just a bit. Her heart swelled at this boy's dopey grin. "Thanks for getting everybody to come tonight, Anna. It's really...**really** cool."

Ruffling Josh's hair, an affectionate grin spread across Anna's face. "Well, **you're** really cool, Josh. And until we can get you down to see a show in our town, I've got no problem with bringing the show to **you**." Turning back towards the stage, Anna quickly joined Saffron at the microphone. The redhead couldn't help but shoot a knowing grin back towards Merida, whose blissed out smile was a rare treat indeed.

"'Bout time you got your ass...**specially** **special self** up here!" Grimacing in frustration at her swear-less show nearly meeting a spectacular end, Merida coughed awkwardly, while pointedly looking away from Mrs. Landingham's exasperated smirk.

"Let's bring it home, dude. I think we **both** earned a drink or three tonight." Turning back to face the throng of raucous students, Anna's eyes flitted back over to the refreshment table. _Mulan's the only one there again. I guess Elsa and Punzie went out to...**clean up** the van._ Grinning widely, Anna did her best to stow away her negative thoughts until later. _Right now I just want to sing a fuckin' song with my friends._

Grasping the spare microphone from Saffron's outstretched hand, Anna gestured grandly to the pint-sized vocalist. _I messed up too much stuff tonight...this is one thing I sure as hell **won't** mess up._

* * *

"I'm **already** ready for bed." Despite her weary voice, Elsa continued her determined scrubbing against the stubborn bit of blood that had dried against the rusty metal hole in the van's roof. _Wait...maybe that **is** just rust. Oh, the hell with it...it **all** comes off. _"Hiccup and Josh's parents don't live too far away, do they?"

Rapunzel relaxed on the back seat, having just finished repacking the van's contents and ensuring there would be plenty of space to put the in-use gear. The brunette's sympathetic smile was also tired, but she continued lightly trailing her fingers along her girlfriend's back. "They're really close. Josh used to go to a private school an hour away, but, well...people can be assholes **anywhere.** He decided he want to go here, where his brother and Merida went, instead."

Elsa's shoulders sagged as she finally gave up the seemingly endless task of cleaning the rusted metal. Flopping back against the seat lazily, the blonde woman took a few moments to ease her cheek to the side, until it pressed securely against her girlfriend's adorably messy hair. _Gods, I want to cuddle with you so badly tonight, Punzie. I...I just don't know if I can do it. You know...in a **stranger's** house._ The stress of the evening's events involving Anna battled against the tender experience of slow dancing with Rapunzel under the stars. _Be fair...that was Anna's idea, too._

"I can **feel** how tired you are, honey. If you don't want to...you know. Get **physical** tonight...I understand." Turning to nuzzle her cousin's increasingly messy blonde braid, Rapunzel's cheeks pinked when the older woman's eyes shyly glanced over to meet hers. "I'll still make sure you're tucked in nice and **warm.**" The brunette brushed a few stray strands of her girlfriend's hair, before leaning in to press a kiss against an alabaster cheek.

Elsa let out a brief shiver, leaning out of range of her girlfriend's lips. _I can **feel** you pouting, Punzie...sorry._ "I...I'm sorry. Too much tonight...too **much.**" Swallowing thickly, she looped arms with the shorter woman, hoping there would be no sigh of disappointment. _I'm disappointed in myself enough, as it is._

There wasn't one. Rapunzel shimmied her body against Elsa's, keeping an eye on the front doors of the middle school for the stream of exiting students which would signal the end of the dance. "We're okay...Anna's okay. A quiet night for you from here on out...just what the doctor ordered."

Nodding uneasily, Elsa swallowed thickly, and she winced at her suddenly dry throat. "Check on Anna before bed...please?" _She just...something had her upset. **Something.**_

"You know I will. Just relax, nerdface. I'm keeping a lookout." Rapunzel swooped a hand stealthily behind her girlfriend's back, stroking the tense back muscles with smooth, insistent finger prods. "You were great tonight...**love you.**"

Elsa murmured lamely in response, already feeling her eyelids drooping. _Just a little catnap before we leave. Can't...no cuddles tonight. Have to...get them...now._

The brief patch of starry night visible through the hole in the roof laid a blanket of fond warmth over the couple. Warmth...with a tinge of uneasiness.

* * *

All around the large, food-packed dinner table, the group of friends struggled to remain awake. Drinks were drained and plates had been scraped mostly clean, and it was pretty much a unanimous decision that Hiccup and Josh's parents knew how to entertain company for dinner.

Sliding his own plate a bit further away, Hiccup chuckled dryly at his boyfriend, who was dozing on the keyboardist's shoulder. Resting his cheek against a palm, he turned to glare at his brother in exhaustion. "We didn't get back until nine tonight. Why'd I even **think** they wouldn't wait up us and have dinner ready when we got back?"

Josh shrugged, grinning amiably as he nudged Hiccup's other shoulder. "Mom knew you'd try to sneak everybody in and out, and you **know** dad's been wanting to meet your **boyfriend**. Time to pay the piper."

Hiccup turned to observe their mom laughing about **something** with Anna and Merida, while their dad was telling anybody who would listen about his collection of drinking horns. The bushy-bearded man bustled around the kitchen table, snatching up empty plates, while clearly enjoying all the company.

"Hey, Mr. Haddock!" Merida noticed burly gentleman standing over her, and helpfully passed her empty plate up to him. "Did anybody find the fish statue since the last time I was here?"

Josh clapped both hands to his face, laughter bubbling over. Hiccup groaned, running a hand through his hair in annoyance, before gently shaking Lars awake. "God **damnit** Mer, you had to bring that up. C'mon, I'll show you my old room."

Wiping the sleep from his eyes, Lars gamely followed Hiccup, but the disappointment on the bassist's face was clear. "But, mi bicho, I wanted to hear about the fish statue."

Now quite flustered, Hiccup dragged his boyfriend out of the living room and down the hall. "Were you fake sleeping **again**? And I thought we **talked about** using **that** name in public!" _Everybody else can look for that dumb fish statue all they want...I'm putting off **this** introduction for as long as I can._

Back in the kitchen, Stoick Haddock was regaling their company of the tale of the _fish statue._ "So, there I was, five minutes until the end of the annual Anglers' competition. Nobody's best catch came within **five** pounds of the largemouth bass I landed!" The lawyer's large hands waved in an overly enthusiastic manner, slapping Merida on the back every now and then.

Elsa had paled once more while listening to the story. _Oh, that poor little fish. Then again, I guess we **did** have rainbow trout for dessert._ The blonde woman stifled a yawn, unable to resist gently leaning against her girlfriend's shoulder.

"Uh oh, it sounds like there was an upset at the last second!" Rapunzel's knowing grin was a dead giveaway that she'd heard this story several times before. _It's still a cute little story, though._ The sensation of Elsa's shoulder pressed against her own warmed the brunette's cheeks, and she snaked her hand across the divide between their chairs, capturing a lithe hand. _Look at you, you brave, **sleepy** little nerd._ Rapunzel's other hand gently brushed fingers over Anna's bandaged hand.

After an entirely too long dramatic pause, Mr. Haddock's eyes grew soft, and he gestured warmly to his wife. Valka, who had been seated between Anna and Merida, slowly stood up and continued. "Stoick thought he had it in the bag...at least, until this gangly teenager in an old, patched up skiff careened right into the dock."

Merida slapped the table, eliciting raucous laughter from Josh and Saffron. "No time for brakes when you're there to **win!**"

"Exactly. I took the trophy by a good four pounds with my catch...and every Sunday, for the rest of the year, this little lamb **insisted** on meeting back at the lake to learn all of my secrets." Having walked the rest of the way around the table while collecting a few more dishes, Valka set them on top of the pile her husband carried, smiling warmly.

"**Still** trying to learn 'em all...fishing and **otherwise.**" Bumping hips playfully with his wife, Stoick issued his challenge before heading to the kitchen with the dirty dishes. "Anybody who finds the annual Anglers' grand prize statue wins their choice of one of my drinking horns. All rooms are fair game!"

Josh, who'd also heard this story a hundred times, leaned over to whisper in Saffron's ear. "Yeah Mom, we know. You told us the story a million times! You felt sorry for him, so you decided to go with him, to the _Fish Under the Sea Dance_."

The purple haired teenager snorted mirthfully, and after her friend's parents disappeared into the kitchen, she quickly spoke up. "Can we get out of here? Your parents are **awesome**, but I think if they bring out any more food I'm gonna explode."

Rubbing her forehead with a tired expression, Chelsea nodded in agreement. "And I **saw** some of those drinking horns in the living room. I fucking **want one.**"

"Okay then, let's hit the road! I'll show you guys around quick, before we disappear into the land of **awesomeness!**" Shooting a grin back at Saffron, Josh felt the need to clarify for everybody else. "That'd be my room, of course."

Of those remaining at the table, only Elsa and Rapunzel elected to stay behind. The blonde woman reached across the table, clasping Josh's hands warmly. "Your house is beautiful, and I'd love to give it a proper once-over in the morning...but right now I just want to **sleep.**" The young boy chuckled in reply, thanking Elsa for her hard work and thoughtfulness at the dance.

"Think I'll go **with** Elsa. I mean...I'll show her where the guest rooms and stuff are." Standing right along with her girlfriend, Rapunzel waved to their friends as she followed Elsa out of the room. On her way past Anna, the brunette squeezed her younger cousin's shoulders affectionately, and leaned down to deliver a quiet message. "Good night head rub?"

Muttering pathetically, Anna managed a sleepy, half-hearted nod. The redhead watched the other two women leave, before her sleepy eyes wandered over to Merida. Anna groaned, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Let me guess...time to raid their dad's liquor cabinet?"

"Hey, he gave us **permission!**" Merida's challenging grin reminded Anna that neither of them had had a drink that evening. "No sleeping until we're **nice** and **toasty.**" Drumming the table in excitement, the guitarist noticed Josh waving awkwardly in her direction. Suddenly, every bit of bravado Merida had slipped right out of her grasp. "Yeah…'sup, tadpole?"

"Could you, maybe...come by my room before bed? I've got a Christmas present, thing, for you." Josh drew an 'x' over his chest, followed by giving his older friend an A-OK sign. "And I **promise** it's totally **not lame**!"

"S...sure thing. And, uh...I got you something, too. It's in town...maybe we'll head over that way before the morning **workout?**" Merida exhaled in visible relief when Josh gave her a thumbs up. Immediately afterwards, the brown haired boy pushed himself up out of his seat, before snatching his walking braces. Merida wore the faintest fond smirk when she saw how exuberantly Saffron leapt out of her seat to join their young friend.

"Okay, this way for the tour!" Josh waved a walking brace, grinning at the piteous groans coming from his overfed friends at the dinner table.

Chelsea seemed unable to even stand, and smiled gratefully when Mulan appeared next to her to help her up. "Us shorties gotta stick together." The black haired woman gave a winning smile and nod in response.

"Alright, let's do this." Anna stuck out her left hand, which Merida grasped, pulling the taller woman to her feet with a grunt.

"So, you were sitting on the roof of the van...and you just fuckin' **fell over?**" Merida shook her head, thumping her boss's back a couple of times while grinning incredulously. "About par for the course, huh?"

"Yeah, yeah." Cracking her neck several times, Anna sighed at the satisfying feeling. _And nope, I wasn't doing anything at all up there. Not singing some cheesy, pop duet to a pair of secret lovers. Not getting an old memory back and completely losing my shit. Not running my hand through a cheese grater._

_ Not wishing I could get more fucked up tonight. Not looking forward to it._

Anna's right hand tingled uncomfortably. _Not one bit._

* * *

"We did the right thing...didn't we?" Curling up on the brown and orange bedspread, Elsa snatched a corner of the top sheet and snaked it over her legs. The blonde woman was so exhausted that she'd yanked on her pajama pants backwards. "Telling Anna. I mean...I **know** we did, but...it helps when you remind me."

Rapunzel didn't have the heart to correct her girlfriend's wardrobe snafu. The brunette drew her legs up onto her adjacent queen-sized bed, smiling sympathetically at the pathetic way Elsa had completely rolled herself up in the thick bedspread. Only the blonde woman's head still showed, and half of her face was buried in a pillow as she faced the younger woman. _It's...**hard** to keep my distance when you look like **that,** Elsie. _"We did the right thing, honey. I know Anna's got...some stuff she's not talking about yet." Casting her eyes down to her lap, Rapunzel decided to channel her desire to touch and comfort her girlfriend into stroking her own upper arms. "Did you see her cheeks...when you were in the van?"

A hefty pile of bed sheets swaddled between her arms, Elsa hugged the soft fabric against her body. She swallowed thickly, and managed to nod afterwards. "She was...she...she was **crying**." Elsa's answer trickled out as an emotional croak, and a tear slipped down her pale cheek. _It wasn't an accident...I knew that **then.** But I couldn't...didn't want to **ask** her. Force it in **any way.**_ Closing her eyes gently, the blonde woman turned her face until it pressed against the cool pillow.

Rapunzel didn't say a word, instead trusting her feet to carry her to her cousin's bedside. Elsa didn't move or speak when the brunette laid a hand against her head, fingers tangling in loose, messy hair. There was no reaction from the blonde woman, aside from a subtle shiver and a muffled sniffle.

Several minutes passed, during which both young women were content to stay right where they were. At length, however, Elsa's phone gave a jarring buzz against the oak nightstand it lay on. A tired, displeased grumble tumbled from the blonde woman's lips, as she snaked a hand out from the warmth of her blanket fort.

The pale hand made several fruitless gropes, before Rapunzel took pity on her poor girlfriend and deposited the phone in her hand. A muttered thanks floated out from beneath the pillow, as Elsa begrudgingly drew her head back out to read the new text message. "No, Mr. Weselton, **no** amount of money will get me to stay. It's **Saturday** night...get out of that bar, go home, and spend time with your **wife.**"

The blonde woman's dry, biting comment drew a merry giggle from Rapunzel. Offering Elsa's head one final, warm scratch, the brunette headed over to snatch her hair brush from her overnight bag. "Gonna go check on Anna, okay? I'll try not to be too long."

Elsa quickly looked up from the text message reply she was composing, and for a few moments, her mouth was unable to form a suitable reply. "Give her my love?" An embarrassed grimace followed immediately afterwards. _Yeah, may the indecent love I have for my sister bridge the great distance that is an entire **hallway.**_

"A hug and a kiss **just from you.**" Rapunzel's cheeks pinked immediately after the reply left her mouth, and she shyly met Elsa's gaze with an unspoken question of approval. _Guess that's okay with her...at least my lips are going to get **some** Arendelle action tonight. Oh god damnit, shut up, you old horn dog._ "Don't let anybody else into my bed, okay?" The brunette made it all the way to the bedroom door before her girlfriend's quiet voice drew her attention back.

"...and if I accidentally find **myself** in it?" Elsa had drawn the rumpled bedspread up over her nose, and even her eyes were cast downwards. _Not like that's going to **happen**...this is a stranger's house. Still...doesn't mean I don't want to._

"I'll leave that to your discretion, nerdface." Rapunzel's tremulous voice was drenched with emotion, and the short woman's gaze lingered on her girlfriend for a few long moments, before she quietly left the room.

Another insistent buzz of Elsa's phone brought the older woman out of her reverie. _Oh god damnit, at least let me respond to the **first** message before you send another **three!** **Richard, leave the damn bar and go home to your wife!**_ Elsa swallowed thickly, fingers briefly hovering over the tiny keyboard on her cell phone. _Embrace her, kiss her...touch her. Do it...because you can. Because you **want **to._

_ Do it because you aren't a scared, insecure little child in a relationship of questionable legality._

* * *

"No, no, you gotta lean forward **more!**" Spinning around in a plush, leather office chair, Josh wore an infectious grin as he brandished a _Cyborg_ action figure in the direction of his new friend. "Trust the canes, Luke!"

Saffron was doing her best to use the walking braces she'd put on to help her move around, but the teenager's weak arms trembled wildly from the pressure, and only a last second stumble saved her from face-planting right into a shelf full of mathematics textbooks. "The way you get around on these things really makes me think you **are** a jedi." Whirling about in surprise, Saffron's cheeks flushed as she miserably flailed her hands around. The walking braces jerked around erratically, narrowly missing several hanging model planes, and the thoroughly embarrassed vocalist yanked them off of her wrists before flopping on the bed. "S...sorry. Didn't mean that to be a rude...**thing.**"

Saffron hung her head in shame, causing Josh to exhale dramatically. The boy hit the button on the back of his _Teen Titans_ action figure, causing the little plastic hero to launch his detachable arm and strike the young woman on the crown of her head. "Saf...**relax**. Who'd take being compared to a **jedi** as an insult?"

Chuckling weakly as she bent down and picked up the little grey and black appendage, Saffron flopped back onto Josh's bed. "Sorry. It's just...I never had a friend with a, you know, disability, before. But more than that, you're...really **cool.** I mean, when Merida told me about you, I **figured** you would be."

Josh's grin seemed to grow impossibly wider at the mention of the guitarist. He took the plastic arm out of Saffron's open hand, rolling just a bit closer on his chair. "Well, when she was telling me about this **totally rad** employee she hired over Christmas...I guess you know by now. Merida doesn't just say that kind of stuff about **anybody.**"

_Wait, Merida said **I'm** totally rad? Great, no pressure or anything!_ "So I guess we're just

a couple of cool, totally rad people, huh?" Saffron had grabbed one of her friend's braces once more, and was admiring the unique artwork inscribed on it. Therefore, she failed to notice when a video game controller was plopped onto her lap.

"A couple of cool, totally rad people who are gonna **Smash** it up! I mean, if you aren't **scared.**" Josh had just rolled away from the hanging wall television he turned on, revealing the start menu for _Super Smash Bros Melee._

Setting the walking brace back down, Saffron chuckled darkly as she tossed her controller back and forth between her hands. "I don't know if you'll want to be my **friend** after I get done with you." Josh's eyes lit up at the challenging tone, and the two friends began an epic fighting game marathon which would last several riotous hours.

* * *

"_De Historia Piscium_." Chelsea's eyebrows quirked in amusement as she withdrew another book from the tall, oak bookshelf. The drummer's eyes glazed over as she flipped through the dry, reprinted text. "I don't know Latin, but I'm gonna assume this is a book about **fish**...like pretty much every other book on this shelf."

Across the room, Mulan had taken a break from their search for the mysterious fish statue, and was lounging on an ornate loveseat while perusing a thick book entitled _'The Complete Cat Breed Book'_. "The cat section is over here. This many books about animals and pets is not surprising, given that Mrs. Haddock is a veterinarian. It **does** seem like too obvious a place to hide the statue, though."

Chelsea nodded absentmindedly, and had just reached over to put the seventeenth century book back on the shelf, when her eyes widened. A few disjointed words gushed excitedly from the teenager's mouth, black and red bangs bobbing enthusiastically. "Wait. Piscium. **Pisces.** Ohh...yeah, it **is** fish!" Shelving the text quickly, the drummer pumped her arms in victory. "And here my mom said nothing useful could ever come from knowing my star sign."

"Speaking of knowing things." Mulan closed the heavy feline-related book, letting it rest on her lap. "You and your stepbrother seem to be quite adept musically. Perhaps you two should look into pursuing a degree at the institute?"

Chelsea coughed dryly, turning to regard her friend with a curious glance from atop the small bookshelf stepladder. "I think you're trying to get **everybody** to go there...you get paid by commission, or what?" Mulan said nothing, merely shrugging her shoulders and smiling half-heartedly. The teenager groaned, grasping the railings on the stepladder as she hopped to the floor. "Sorry...I didn't mean to come off sounding like an **asshole.**"

Mulan remained silent, however the psychologist couldn't help but scootch over a bit and pat the open cushion next to her invitingly.

Chelsea wasted no time in flopping down next to the older woman, relaxing as her head and back pressed against plush cushions. "Don't know if Lars is the higher education **type**, but...I've thought about it. But a post office supervisor makes pretty good bank, and even if I nabbed a couple of scholarships, dad's pretty much drowning in hospital bills. I'm fine with helping him out until his disability comes through...fucking slowass government."

"I see." Mulan lightly patted the teenager's shoulder in a sympathetic gesture, while her eyes casually flitted about the library.

"Hell, if you wanna talk raw talent, that Saffron's a scary fast learner. **She** should be taking shit at your little college right now...I'm already starting to feel like we're holding her back." Chelsea wasn't sure at what point she'd laid her head on Mulan's shoulder, but it felt **very** comfortable, and the young woman felt no desire to move. **Or** to stop talking. "Maybe it's like a wake up call for me, you know? Maybe I **should**, I don't know...take a class or something. Who knows...if we all work as hard as that kid, maybe we really **could** put out a CD."

"That sounds like a good goal to begin with." As the evening wore on, Chelsea began opening up more and more about her personal life, as well as her hopes for the future. All of it with very little prompting from Mulan, who seemed content to interject small, supportive phrases every now and then. Gradually, the teenager seemed to curl in closer to the institute employee, her words tumbling out faster and more heatedly as she suddenly found herself talking about **anything** that came to mind.

"I mean, work, band, **work, band.** At some point I'd just like to come home and sit on a nice piece of man meat for awhile, y'know? Wait, maybe you don't know. But I mean, **god**, Lars brings home a new boytoy every other night, meanwhile my bed is cold as **shit-**oh god damnit, **please** don't tell anyone I said that! Like, **especially** not Hiccup, please! I don't know what kind of arrangement they've got going on, and I **don't** want to be responsible for fucking anything up."

Mulan's eyebrows raised to her hairline, but she said nothing. Another fifteen minutes passed in a similar fashion, but she made no move to stop Chelsea, or to stand up. At least, until her eyes came to rest on a stack of egg crates by the far window. _There is something sparkling in there...aha._ Gingerly extricating herself from the drummer's tight grip on her arm, Mulan pushed herself up off of the seat and made her way across the room.

"...and every Thursday she'd come over and help me cut out and paste articles that talked about survivors. I thought it, you know...**helped** her, but…" Chelsea shook her head and blinked suddenly, acutely aware that she'd been talking for a **long** time about a great many things. _Ah fuck, was I crying? The hell...where'd she go?_ Rubbing a fist in mild frustration against her puffy cheeks, the drummer struggled to sit up, and after a moment was able to spot her absent friend across the room. "H...hey, sorry about boring you with all that crap. I'm tired and shit and...oh wow, you **found it?!**"

Mulan had turned around, proudly revealing the Annual Anglers' Competition statue in her hands. Chuckling warmly, she made her way back across the room to a flabbergasted Chelsea. "It **was** your idea to look in here. Anyway, I think **you** would appreciate it more."

Chelsea seemed unable to formulate words, as she merely watched her friend gently press the statue into her open hands. _What the fuck did I do to deserve **this?**_ She gritted her teeth as her eyes began to burn once more. "I...um. Thanks. For...**things.**" The teenager couldn't resist a bright cringe. _Oh yeah, **things**...I don't **get it.** Who do you remind me of?_

"And it sounds like...your sister loved you very much. I think the little things you did together lifted her spirits **greatly.**" Mulan grimaced when in the very next second, the fish statue collided against her stomach. Chelsea wrapped an arm around the older woman, fingers clawing against a neatly pressed blazer as the teenager bawled unapologetically. Small hands stroked the younger woman's shuddering back, not releasing or pulling away until each and every last tear was shed.

"Sorry...you remind me of **her.**" Chelsea's admission was split by a tearful hiccup and bookended by wet sobs. "She always just...let **me** do the talking."

_It is okay. I find **listening** to be more rewarding, anyway._ Mulan merely nodded, the only sign of her discomfort being an occasional wince as the tip of the swordfish on the statue jabbed her belly. _But really, why a **swordfish?** They do not even live in lakes!_

* * *

"...so, yeah, he's doing better. You were right and I was wrong...there, you happy?" Lounging in a red leather recliner, Stoick leaned forward to top off the glasses of his two evening drinking buddies. Despite the man's instigatory tone, his smile was relaxed and the amber color of his eyes danced in the light, much like the bourbon he poured.

Merida quickly leaned forward from her comfortable seat on the ornate purple cushioned sofa, snatching her filled glass and clinking it with Mr. Haddock's. "I'm just happy he's at a school where people aren't **jackasses.**"

Next to the guitarist, Anna was a bit slower in leaning forward to claim her glass. The redhead nudged her hot-tempered friend playfully. "Mer, there's jackasses **everywhere.** But you're right, Josh can go anywhere he wants after school, whether it's public or jackass private."

"You're right of course...but he's just a **kid.** No kid should have to deal with...with **that** kind of bully. **He's my son.**" Mr. Haddock pinched the bridge of his nose, rosy cheeks flushing even further. "And he handles it better than **I** do."

"He's tough **and** smart." Merida had begun to unleash her loud-drunk voice, and it took Anna lazily slapping her friend's shoulder to get her to calm down a bit. "He's in the **right place**, now. If anything else is bothering him...he'll tell **somebody.**"

Anna slung her bandaged hand around her friend's shoulders, grateful that the pain from her earlier accident had subsided. "Plus, he's got **you** looking after him. I'd say he's in good hands."

Merida uttered a noncommittal grunt, tossing the rest of her drink back and shaking her head briskly. That action drew a warm, hearty chuckle from Mr. Haddock, and afterwards a fond smile graced his lips. "You've been good to our family...both of you. So we want to return the favor…"

Both Anna and Merida noticed Mr. Haddock's distracted eyes, and they quickly turned around. Lars had wandered into the sitting room, a sleepy expression on his face and his long hair an absolute catastrophe. "Bathroom?"

Merida slapped her forehead derisively, while Anna set her drink down and quickly hauled her half-drunk friend up with her. Waving her bandaged hand at Hiccup and Josh's father, Anna winked knowingly. "I think we'll leave the two of you alone...I know you want to have a little chat with **this** guy."

Mr. Haddock nodded, still grinning, but this time his face took on a challenging demeanor. "Sleep tight, girls."

Anna chuckled darkly as she trudged past Lars, and Merida was right behind her. The curly haired woman clapped a hand against the bassist's shoulder, grinning as she muttered a warning. "Good luck in there, dude."

"He's just his dad." Both Anna and Merida cackled at their bandmate's sleepy insistence as they headed down the hall, towards the staircase.

In the meantime, Stoick had poured another two drinks. Gesturing to the drink he had set in front of the sofa, he gestured to his son's boyfriend. "Why don't you have a seat over there. I'd like to have a little chat about you...and **my boy.**"


	61. Chapter 61

"You think Hic knows his dad's giving Lars the third degree now?" Tracing her bandaged hand along the festively wallpapered hallway, Anna yanked Merida up to the top of the steps. _Perfect, everything's starting to spin nicely. I can already taste that delicious sleep._

Merida shrugged, doing her best to compose herself at the top of the steps. The guitarist's effort was rewarded when she was able to manage trudging down the hall next to Anna with only a slight stagger. "Who knows. Old man can sure as shit hold his liquor, though. I **almost** had to try to keep up."

"Yeah...no sweat, compadre. No sweat." Anna's easy assurance was interrupted by a loud burp, sending both young women into a fit of giggles. _Okay, okay...we'll just lean against this wall right here. Just for...a minute._

Merida managed to stand up straight once more, cracking her back and groaning pathetically. "Your hand's not too fucked up, right? I mean, if you **say** you don't need a doc, I believe ya...but **still.**"

"Still **what?**" Leaning heavily against the wallpaper, Anna spent a moment admiring the tips of her fingers as they poked out through the bandages. _Elsa did a nice job wrapping these. Said she had practice...wonder if I'll remember that in the morning._ "It's just a couple of scratches."

"Lucky you didn't end up with a couple of broken knuckles." Despite her intoxication, Merida's eyebrows knitted and she glared at her friend appraisingly. "That wasn't a slip, dude. I **saw** the finger dents in the fuckin' metal."

Anna pushed off of the wall, too tired to argue the point. _Plus, this is me and Mer. Not like **either** of us will remember shit in the morning._ "It's...it's fine. Just got mad...was a stupid, little thing." _Just a stupid, little memory. Not worth worrying about...more important stuff to deal with here. **Now.**_

The next door on Merida's right was opened a smidgen, and the guitarist suddenly remembered she'd promised to make one more stop before she went to bed. She pulled up short, chuckling lightly when Anna turned and leveled a clueless stare at her. "Gotta stop here...Josh has a present for me. Something...dunno."

Anna nodded, offering her friend a small, sympathetic smile as she unhooked their arms. "It's nice to see him again, huh? I mean, that he's doing well...and stuff." _What's with you, anyway? I mean, I know it bugs you how much you **care** about Josh, but...it's like you're worried or something. **Relax**. It's okay to, y'know...have feelings and stuff._ Suddenly looking down, Anna seemed to find her new shoes utterly fascinating. _Not that that's okay...for **me.**_

"Mind your own **beeswax.**" Anna couldn't resist laughing at her friend's archaic terminology, and Merida sent the slightly injured young woman off with a gentle shove. "And get some fuckin' sleep, eh? Shit will be better in the morning...or at least a fuckin' hangover will cover up the bad shit."

"Uh huh...same to you, you **Black Veil Bride.**" Anna continued on down the hall, counting each door as she passed by them. The redhead paused for several seconds in front of the twin bed room that Elsa and Rapunzel were sharing, awkwardly tracing her bandaged hand along the ornately carved door decorations. _Guess they're in bed and...stuff. I'd figure they pushed their beds together...but Elsa might feel **weird** about doing that in somebody else's house._ After about a minute, the redhead's shoulders drooped, and she continued on down the hall to her single bed room.

_Something ain't right there._ Merida quirked her lips, leaning bodily against the wall as she made sure her younger friend got down the hall safe and sound. _Yeah yeah, but I'm also a scared little shit. I mean...wait, is Saffron in there with Josh?_

The dim light coming through the cracked door flickered briefly, and the quiet sounds of two youngsters whisper-shouting at each other amid a slew of television noise drew Merida's curiosity. Her stomach twisted and guilt gnawed at her in a decidedly uncomfortable manner as she pressed an eye to the crack in the door.

"Oh...oh oh **oh**, you did **not** just double thunderbolt me!" Saffron sat cross-legged on the floor, leaning forward with an expression of intense concentration on her face. The teenager's thumbs frantically mashed the buttons on her controller, and she paused for a split second to nudge Josh's chair with her shoulder. "Cheater. **Double** hacker. You can't **handle** my awesome, pink fluffiness!"

Josh wore a grin that looked as though it was going to split his face. He reclined easily in his chair, video gaming, controller-clutching hands resting on his lap. "Get ready for a pika-**punch** off the edge of the universe!"

Merida drew a sharp breath, lips pursing when she noticed the boy's legs awkwardly twitching or jerking every so often. _Fucking hell...still, I know that shit can happen when he's excited. Having fun._

Saffron, meanwhile, seemed to not even notice. Every so often, however, the vocalist would slap her new friend's right knee playfully. "Pikachu can't punch! **Now** you're hacking in new moves!"

_Somehow I knew those two would get along great together._ Backing up a few inches, Merida ran a hand through her wildly unkempt curls. _They're having a shit ton of fun. Fuck it, I'll go to bed and bug 'em tomorrow._ Her mind politely asked her feet to start walking...but nothing happened. Between the haze of alcohol and the new friendship blossoming in the next room, Merida found a little smile worming its way onto her face. _What the fuck...why am I smiling? This is stupid...stupid._

"A legendary guitarist joined the party!" Saffron had suddenly yanked the door open and flicked the lights on, chuckling when Merida merely stared at her like a deer caught in the headlights. Reaching out to tug on her older friend's vest, the teenager hauled the other woman in.

"Was just gonna go to bed…" Merida gestured lamely back towards the room's entrance, but quickly found her body betraying her gesture as Saffron easily deposited her on the bed. A few moments later, Josh dropped a controller in her lap, and giggled at the redhead's hunted expression. "I'm gonna get my ass kicked."

"Oh relax, we'll be gentle." Reaching forward with one of his braces, Josh rolled a bottle of Gatorade towards the crew until it bumped against Saffron's feet.

The teenager passed it over a shoulder, smiling at the grateful mumble Merida produced. "We're going to the horse track tomorrow...you coming?"

Merida sucked in a long breath after taking several gulps of the nourishing beverage. The redhead felt her mental faculties starting to return, and patted both Josh and Saffron on their heads. "Long as I'm alive, sure. Tadpole, I think your dad just about **killed** me with whatever he's drinking these days. **Holy shit.**"

The tittering laughter of her two young friends was like music to Merida's ears. Kicking off her boots, the redhead let her stocking feet dangle off the edge of the bed, grinning absentmindedly every time her character in the video game died. Every time it died, either Josh or Saffron slapped at the older woman's feet. And neither made a single comment about how they smelled.

Merida couldn't bring herself to admit that she liked the attention. _Drinking's fun, music's number one...but this. Doing dumb shit with my friends...this is pretty great, too**.**_

* * *

_Feels like the days are getting longer. And not just by hours of sunlight._ After taking what seemed like a million and one steps, Anna arrived at her room. Her twin braids, bobbing slightly as her head gently nodded, flopped along the door as she leaned her forehead against it. _Oh good, I left it open a crack. Hooray for small miracles._ Several small steps brought the redhead into her room, where she wasted no time in quietly closing the door.

_Okay...first thing's first, this shirt is absolutely nasty._ Anna yanked her _Black Sabbath_ t-shirt off by its collar, only briefly panicking at a harsh tug at her bandage before she gingerly eased the cloth over her right hand. Turning to hang the shirt against her door's hook, Anna took a few moments to stretch out her arms and back. _Oh god...yep, still sore. Sore everything. Thank you new shoes and thank you gym class._

"Showoff." Squealing in surprise at the voice behind her, Anna stumbled against the door, narrowly missing catching her mouth on the door hook. Alcohol still burning in her veins, the redhead quickly turned around, blinking several times in shaken surprise. Seated at the head of her blue and white flower-sheeted bed was Rapunzel.

Despite her exhaustion and startled demeanor, Anna still managed to make her croaky voice sound indignant. "Well, I **was** gonna go to the bathroom, but I guess **that's** taken care of."

"Sorry, Banana. I actually **wasn't** trying to scare you that time." Sliding a hand atop the nearby nightstand, Anna noticed her cousin had set out a first aid kit, along with a rag and a tub of water. The redhead awkwardly wrapped her arms around her exposed belly, being that her mind told her **that** was more embarrassing to be seen than her bra was. "Let's go, I'm the official bandage inspector and changer. And I can wrap this nice, fluffy blanket around you to preserve your **modesty.**" As if to prove her point, Rapunzel grasped the long, folded quilt at the foot of the bed and held it up.

Biting her lower lip briefly, Anna gave a short shake of her head before trudging over to sit in front of her cousin. "It's fine. Modesty was never really a thing between us, anyway." The redhead swallowed thickly, acutely aware of the cool, central air against her prickling skin. _Never used to be...of course it would feel different now. Because Punzie and Elsa are together? Because I always wondered what it would feel like if Punzie looked at **me** that way?_ Anna barely suppressed a shiver as she turned slightly to allow her cousin easier access to her bandaged hand.

"Hmm...looks like **somebody** wrapped this with more security than Fort Knox. And it looks like that somebody...**loves** you." Rapunzel spoke warmly as her fingers deftly unwound several layers of bandages, clearly pleased at the relatively small amount of blood staining the white fabric. _The cuts weren't bad at all...they only **looked** ugly._

"You guys all settled in for the night?" Anna cursed the break in her voice at the end of the sentence. Her cousin had slipped a hand beneath her injured one, and the redhead found the normally rough pads on her palm and fingertips to be oddly sensitive. "Did you...push the beds together and stuff? Sorry. I'm a little drunk...close, mouth, **close.**" _Oh no, go on, I'll write down everything Punzie says in my creepy stalker notebook._

"You can ask...you **know** I don't mind telling you about it." _It **helps** that I can tell you about it._ Rapunzel gently dabbed and swiped her disinfected cloth over each cut her younger cousin had sustained, smiling faintly at the memory of her dance with Elsa earlier that night. "We're keeping the beds apart. I think...**you** know. Elsa can only handle **so much** envelope pushing. And what you did for us tonight...it was **magical.**"

"Yeah. Right up until I went all hamburger hand on your asses." Anna's dry chuckle was immediately followed by a wince, as the antibiotic cream her cousin slathered atop her hand stung.

Rapunzel pursed her lips, fingertips gently massaging the cream into each healing wound, though her eyes still shone with worried disapproval. "These hands helped give us a beautiful memory. It's **very** important we take good care of them." Wiping her hands on a dry towel, Rapunzel quickly went about redressing Anna's significantly better looking hand. "I don't care **how** hard you fell, that roof must have already been rusted to hell for it to just cave in like that." The brunette's eyes shone with an unspoken question, and once she'd taped her cousin's hand up, Anna begrudgingly rested her head on the older woman's lap.

"I got angry." Anna's voice was small, and she unconsciously drew the bed quilt up over her bare tummy. Her cousin's fingers were once again working their magic against her scalp, and the redhead found the night's events to be a potent defense dropping combination. "Remembered something."

_Oh, honey._ Rapunzel carefully applied pressure to the redhead's scalp, while carefully choosing her words. "About...when you were kids?"

_Maybe if I didn't drink so much, I'd be able to cry now. Then again, that only worries her more._ Anna gave a curt nod, fearing that any greater movement would cause her cousin to remove those magical hands. "I saw the wall. The wall I was climbing...**that day.**" Her left hand loosely grasped the sheer purple fabric of Rapunzel's nightgown, but Anna wasn't fully cognizant that the warm flesh pressed against her left cheek was that of her cousin's right thigh. "I heard...heard Elsa's scream."

The short, sharp breath Rapunzel drew was a clear indication that she herself felt the skin on skin contact. Her voice wavered slightly as she fought the urge to drape a blanket between her **left** thigh and the warm air passing between Anna's lips. "She saw you fall. Anna, love...I told you this before."

"Mmhmm." A tired rasp was now evident in Anna's voice. "But no matter how many times you tell me...it's different. Different now that I can see it. In my mind. She knew...she **knew.**" Despite her exhaustion, Anna was unable to keep a hint of venom out of her accusation. The exhausted anger was the only thing overpowering any desire she had to cry.

Rapunzel seemed to grasp this, as she stroked a hand along her cousin's tense jaw. _Get through this...I know what she'd say next. This **is** Anna. _"I...I'm not going to say a word. This is **yours** to tell Elsa...and when you're good and ready."

The loving bluntness with which the brunette spoke struck a nerve somewhere in Anna's chest, and instantly she felt a great deal of her tension simply unravel. Suddenly, things were just a bit more simple again, and she found herself in her dear cousin's arms. _Sorry, Elsa. I think I have to steal your girlfriend...just for tonight._ "I'm...I'm tired, Punzie. Can you stay with me...for just a little?" _Thank god I'm wasted...better yet, thank god she's still putting up with my needy bullshit even **after** she...and Elsa._

"I can stay with you for **more** than just a little." Smiling tenderly, Rapunzel hauled her cousin up until Anna's head rested against the brunette's ample bosom. Once there, soft, full lips pressed firmly against a forehead creased with worry.

A sleepy yet pleased gurgle trickled from Anna's throat as she found herself being embraced tightly. "I get a hug...**and** a kiss?"

Rapunzel hesitated only for a second, squeezing her cousin's bare, freckled arms once more as she whispered into the younger woman's hair. "Those are from me...**and** Elsa."

"Oh…'kay." Nestling her face in the crook of Rapunzel's neck, Anna's thoughts were quickly being claimed by a weary sleep. Her quiet, insistent whispers became gradually more disjointed. "Relax...love you. Mad...Elsa...but love…" Within a few minutes, Anna was soundly snoring, breath tickling the brunette's clavicle.

Despite the seemingly peaceful room, Rapunzel heart still beat erratically. Still...but with each brush her fingers made against Anna's jawline, the brunette found herself gradually calming down. Her hazel eyes kept sliding back to the hand she'd just re-bandaged. They shone with concern. _You're...I know, Anna. Twelve years is **too long** for this to fester. But it's...it's **hurting you.**_

Rapunzel no longer felt a warm thrill at her cousin's breath against her collar. Her arms wrapped snugly around the younger woman's peacefully sleeping form, drawing her in closer. As if the brunette could protect Anna from any and all dangers. _Even from yourself._

_ Sorry, Elsa...sweetie. I'll see you first thing in the morning, but right now, I'm needed **here.**_

And little did Rapunzel know, but several rooms down, Elsa was lying awake with her pillow crushed to her chest. The brunette's bed lay empty, but pushed right up next to hers. Slow, deep, purposeful breaths passed in and out of the blonde woman's lips.

"Anna. **Anna**." Elsa's lips trembled, but she slammed her eyes shut, refusing to let any tears escape. _Take care of her, Rapunzel. You...you haven't let her down…_

_ ...the way I have._

* * *

The morning sunlight crept through the tall pine trees separating Connie Hall Racing Stables from the adjacent highway, casting a rosy glow over the half mile long dirt racetrack. A white picket fence separated the racing lanes from a gravel walking path, which was currently being enjoyed by a slew of morning walkers. Several of whom didn't seem to have joined the waking world just yet.

Stretching her arms over her head, Merida let out a sleepy whine before adjusting her purple tinted sunglasses. _Never too early in the day to have some protection from that fuckin' massive fireball trying to burn a hole in my brain._ A gentle prod against the woman's shoulder caused her to look to her right, and the hundred dollar bill she saw caused her to do a double take.

Elsa smiled lamely, waggling the fluttering currency as the blonde woman matched her friend stride for stride. No small feat, considering the half-asleep sister propped up with her other arm. "Sorry, I went to bed so early last night it didn't even occur to me that you guys might wonder where your money was."

Grinning in response, Merida plucked the bill out of the air. "The thought didn't even cross my mind. Then again, this gig was pretty much 'all you could drink', even if that part didn't come until **after** the show." She shoved the bill in her jeans pocket, shaking her head at the sorry sight that was her redheaded boss before handing Elsa the gatorade bottle in her other hand. "Looks like **she** needs it more than me."

Elsa pursed her lips thoughtfully, and both women stifled chuckles when Anna made several half-hearted gropes for the sunglasses strapped to a chain around her neck. Pausing to help her sleepy sister out, the blonde woman grinned knowingly at Merida. "Just another gig, huh? I think your friends over **there** are taking pretty good care of you."

Merida followed the older woman's gaze over to the barn, where Saffron and Josh were playing with a friendly little colt in a fenced off petting area. The small, chestnut colored horse ambled agreeably between the two kids, seemingly unable to decide whose handful of oats was the superior treat. "Yeah...they're something else, alright."

An idea suddenly occurred to Elsa, who dug her free hand back into her track pants pocket. Pulling out another hundred dollar bill, she pressed it into Merida's hand as well. "If you happen to find yourself over there. I get these **horrible** rashes whenever a horse licks me."

"How did you find **that** shit out?" Merida felt guilty for chuckling at the image of the band's manager being licked by a pack of wild horses and breaking out in little red patches everywhere. "Not like you'd run into many horses back where you're from, eh?"

Elsa coughed awkwardly, unsure if she wanted to reveal the **true** reason behind her discovery. The blonde's countenance became momentarily glum. _I guess I'm going to have to consider **every** story I tell from now on, especially if Anna is involved._

Anna, however, seemed to have woken up enough to make up her sister's mind for her. Bumping lightly against Elsa's shoulder, the redhead cracked a wry grin as she addressed Merida in a croaking voice. "When we were kids, I got my hand licked and wiped it all over her face."

"**Shit**, Anna. That's cold." Offering the sisters a sarcastic wave, Merida broke away from the walking path and headed towards the penned in area next to the farm. _Better brace myself for a facepunch of adorableness and **morning energy.**_

Finding themselves alone, Anna and Elsa continued their morning walk. The sun slowly peeked over the tops of the pine trees, bathing the sisters in a warm glow as they made the long turn towards the backstretch of the track. Every second the sun's warmth splashed over the redhead's exposed skin, she felt her energy slowly returning. Despite that fact, she made no effort to pull away from her sister's steadying support.

At length, Elsa quietly spoke up. "That was...when you were seven, right?" Beneath her right hand, the blonde woman felt her sister's back muscles subtly expand with every breath drawn. _I think her back's getting bigger...okay, **no,** now is not the time. **Never** the time._

"Payback for baking my _Raphael_ action dude into a cherry pie, remember?" Anna's tired face lit up when her sister flushed in mild embarrassment.

It didn't take long for Elsa to recover, but before she offered her retort she carefully brought the Gatorade bottle to the redhead's lips. "As I recall, that was supposed to be an **apology** pie for something else. I honestly have **no** idea how your ninja turtle got in there." The blonde woman's ears picked up the telltale sound of several horses coming up behind them, so she quickly withdrew the bottle to prevent any surprised spills.

Anna let out a long exhale, licking her lips while smiling gratefully. "Wait...oh **shit.**" The redhead bit her bottom lip, grimacing viciously. _Well, add **that** to the list of shit I'm remembering. Even though it's not from when I was ten, so it doesn't really count. _"There's a chance I **might** have tried using the pointy weapons he had to grab some of those cherries. Then you came in the house...I think you lost my kite?"

"And you dropped Raph in the cherry filling? The **red ooze**?" Elsa snorted mirthfully, before she thought about the situation for a few moments. The cool morning air nibbled at her cheeks and prickled the hairs on her forearms. A disappointed frown soon found its way onto the older sister's face. "I'm sorry. I...should have seen it. You were **right** to be mad at me." _Correction: you **are** right to be mad at me._

Tilting her head back, Anna blew a messy raspberry into the air. Pressing herself closer to her sister, an impatient wriggle shook the redhead's body. "Can't catch a kite once it flies away...it's not like you're one with the wind and sky, or some shit." _Is this why Punzie insisted Elsa come along to the horse track? Did that little stinker **know** I'd want to come clean?_

"Did I do something to...make you mad, yesterday?" Unable to meet her sister's surprised stare, Elsa merely stared at the gravel beneath their feet as two sets of sneakers kicked up small, dusty clouds of it.

Anna's reply was instant, as was her correction. "Yes. I mean, **no.**" Groaning in frustration, she absentmindedly flicked off her sunglasses and let them dangle against her bust. "I...when I was sitting on the roof and playing that song for you guys. I remembered something."

Elsa gave a nervous jerk, and her hand twitched between Anna's shoulder blades. But the redhead made no move to escape her touch, so she screwed up her courage and stayed put. "Something that made you angry. With **me.**"

_You're gonna regret telling her this tomorrow. Bringing Elsa down like this...she's got **enough** on her plate with her building and her **girlfriend.**_ Anna shook her head, pointedly ignoring the little voice inside her head which she hated. "I used to have nightmares. You know. About...falling." The redhead heard her sister's audible gulp, yet she pressed on. "But last night, I remembered it all. The wall, I mean. The falling. You...screaming." By the end of her revealing admission, Anna's voice had petered out to a frightened whisper. _Don't let me explode, please, no. Not...not **here.**_

Elsa's breaths were accompanied by an exhausted rasp, and in the last ten seconds her heart rate had doubled. Even though she felt it was the **most** selfish thing she could have done right at that moment, she wrapped a hand securely around Anna's waist and clutched her sister closer to her. The black streak of hair which had grown out considerably tickled the redhead's cheek, and the whisper that tumbled from Elsa's lips burned like lava. "I...I don't want to tell you **how** that made me feel..."

* * *

"**Yes you will.**" Anna whirled around with frightening speed and intensity, gripping her sister's biceps and pushing her back against the white picket fence. The words were laced with hurt and frustration as they ripped themselves from the redhead's throat, and her teal eyes burned with an intensity that took Elsa's breath away.

"Anna...your hand." Elsa's meek, warbling voice was nearly drowned out by the thundering hooves of the horses as they passed the young women on turn three.

The pain pulsing through Anna's right appendage barely registered as dull background noise to the younger woman. _Red. Red. Everything is **red.** _"**Fuck** my hand. If you don't want to tell me why mom and dad sent you away, that's **fine.** I was a dumb fucking kid who fell off of a stupid fucking wall."

"Don't talk about yourself like that!" Punching the air in front of her briskly, Elsa managed to throw off her sister's tight grip. "You don't **know** what that **did to me.**" Tears streaked down the blonde woman's rosy cheeks, and the hateful voice inside of her bubbled to the surface once more.

Anna gritted her teeth, doubling over in angry exhaustion. Her heart pounded furiously, and her eyes blurred as she stumbled forward. Hands grasped the blue and white track shirt Elsa wore, and the redhead gave a nice, hard yank in order to keep herself from toppling over. She hauled her face to within inches of that of her frightened sister. Each word spewed from the younger woman's lips felt as though it was rotting another piece of her soul. "**What** did you **think?** That **stupid** child lying on the cold, dead leaves with her brains splattered everywhere. Don't tell **her** anything, she doesn't **deserve** answers."

"**I died that day!**" Elsa's mortified wail was punctuated by the teeth rattling slap she delivered to her anger-blinded sister. Anna's hands instantly released their grip on the older woman's shirt, and she collapsed on the sharp bits of gravel. Elsa's bottom lip quivered as she clutched her hand, tears streaming down her cheeks. "I **died** that day."

Bits of stone pressed up against Anna's bandaged hand, while her left palm pressed ambivalently against the ground. Her vacant eyes stared back up at Elsa, who was leaning heavily against the white fence. Iron jaws seemed to clamp around the redhead's heart, squeezing out the last vestiges of her self control. "I wish I **had** died that day."

Face set in a frighteningly morose scowl, Elsa slowly turned and walked away. Each gravel-kicked step drove home the slowly dawning realization Anna had.

_I got too angry. I should have just kept my stupid thoughts to **myself.**_

* * *

"...na. Anna? **Anna?**" As if awoken from a nightmare, Anna stumbled backwards with a startle. Elsa's worried face had been mere inches from her own, and the blonde woman snaked out her hand to grasp her sister's uninjured hand to help steady her. "What...you faded out there. Was it because of what I said?"

Shaking her head briskly, Anna found herself momentarily disoriented, and paused to get her bearings. _Okay, we're still on turn three...what the actual fuck was that, my ghost of Christmas future? **Son of a motherless goat.**_ "S...sorry, Elsa. Sorry. Had a bad thought."

Elsa paused for a good ten seconds, eyes slowly trailing up and down her sister's slightly sweaty face, arms, and ankles. _Your jeans are riding up...here._ Gingerly kneeling down, the blonde woman took care in adjusting Anna's wrinkled jeans with a firm yank. She looked up, a tentative smile playing at her lips. "Now **I'm** sorry. Wasn't trying to, you know...**de-pants** you or whatever."

Much like the previous night, a heartfelt gesture accompanied by a simple phrase worked wonders in loosening the constricting anxiety in Anna's chest. A breathy, relieved giggle slipped from her mouth as she carefully helped the older woman stand up. Relieved to see Elsa's smile grow ever so slightly, Anna affixed her sister with a piercing stare. "I'm angry at you, and I have been for years. You know something about our past that you haven't told me...and I don't always deal with that well."

Despite the drop of sweat which beaded on her forehead, Elsa swallowed thickly and nodded. Her sister's calm demeanor, as well as her calloused hands against the blonde's own, filled both young women with remarkable resolve.

"So pick a date on the calendar, and we'll come clean. And...if it helps, I'll let you pick the **background music.**" Anna was so busy shoving the scary thoughts she'd had earlier to the back of her mind, that she had to brace herself against the fence when Elsa quickly closed the gap between them with a bone crushing hug. _Okay...a hug is a good response. Right?_

"When I saw you fall...I **died** that day. That's what I said earlier. **That's...**how I felt." Pressing her nose into her sister's copper locks, Elsa inhaled greedily, and reveled in that moment shared only between the two of them. The pack of horses who came galloping around turn three seemed to be strangely unnoticeable for once. Drawing away slowly, Elsa gasped at the tears pricking the corners of her sister's eyes.

"Well, you're very much alive. You're alive, and…" Anna's watery reminder was interrupted when the older woman pressed pale fingertips to her lips. _Why are my knees shaking? God damnit, passing out **now** would be really fucking stupid._

"When we come back from New York. When we get...home. We'll talk then." Elsa slid her fingertips down, unable to resist flipping Anna's bottom lip playfully. She drank in the sight of the vibrant, freckled face of her little sister, and used that image to keep her fears at bay. "If...if you still want to come with me." _Stay with me just a little longer. Please. Rapunzel's been so **good** for you...and I **know** I can be that for you, too._

Hooking arms with Elsa once more, Anna once again pressed against her older sister's side. "Of course I still want to come with you. Of **course** I do." _Even if I'm scared shitless about how much love there **is** beneath this anger. I know there's a little bit._ The redhead tightened her arm slightly, and her heart swelled when she felt her sister inch perceptibly closer. _The butterflies in my tummy tell me it's there._

Together, they continued making their way around the track. Each step felt weighed down by the potential consequences of their mutual decision. But as they easily fell into step with each other, with Elsa shortening her stride just a bit and Anna lengthening hers a skosh, they found that their steps weighed less heavily when they took them together.

Plus, with the weight now on their feet as they moved towards a common goal, Anna and Elsa were able to stand up straighter. Fewer burdens on their shoulders and backs did wonders for lightening their spirits.

* * *

The following night, Anna found herself continuously checking her pulse in disbelief.

_Hmm, well I haven't become a ravenous member of the undead legion yet. Although I have been hungry as **hell** lately._

The redhead shuffled back and forth on her still relatively new looking shoes, eyeing the double doors before her with trepidation. All around her, unfamiliar people walked by, and Anna attempted to meet their friendly smiles with her best imitation of a confident grin.

_Okay, really, what the **fuck** am I doing here?_ _Or better yet, what fucking conversation did I have with Punzie before coming here?_

* * *

"Hey, can I say something crazy?" Unslinging Elsa's and Rapunzel's overnight bags, Anna leaned down to capture an insistently cuddly Motoko. Her teal eyes twinkled mischievously at her cousin.

"Umm, if it's saying we should all **swear** to never play _Worst Metal Band_ again, that's not crazy. My damaged ears would be **hella** grateful." Jingling the collar Motoko wore playfully, Rapunzel's smile softened as she met Anna's challenging stare. "What's on your mind, Banana?"

Briefly peeking over the brunette's shoulder, Anna quickly discerned that her sister was in the bathroom. Her conspiratorial whisper to her cousin was laced with paranoia. "I want to go to the gym. **Tonight.**"

"Uh...**tonight** tonight?" Rapunzel quickly lowered the volume of her incredulous squeal, leaning in and loping an arm around the redhead's shoulders. "Anna, not only did you sort of **shred** your hand last night, but from what Merida told me, Hiccup's dad may as well have _Indiana Jones-ed_ your livers right out of your chests! Are you **sure** you feel better?"

Anna nodded enthusiastically, her playfully threatening claw-handed gesture earning an exasperated giggle from Rapunzel. "**Kalima!** But for reals, I pounded Gatorade all day, and I even downgraded that giant frickin' bandage to a couple of bandaids." The redhead allowed her cousin to examine her right hand, continuing as the worry on the brunette's face abated slightly. "I feel **good.** But more importantly, I feel **stressed.** It's been a **long** last twenty four hours, and as weird as it sounds...I think I kind of want to try the gym. More often, I mean." Momentarily at a loss for words, Anna gestured vaguely with her hands, the smile on her bright face dimming somewhat.

Immediately sensing her cousin's distress, Rapunzel darted forward and clapped a hand on both of Anna's shoulders. "Hey...I think that's good. **Great**. Just, try not to bleed all over the equipment." Drawing her surprised cousin in for a tight hug, the brunette pressed her lips aside the younger woman's ear. "Elsa told me about the promise. Until then, anything you can do to get some anger out in a **healthy** way is a great thing. And, anything **I** can do to help...just ask."

Anna's face was quite red when Rapunzel pulled away, and the redhead stared down awkwardly at her sneakers. Shy eyes wandered back up to meet hazel eyes. "Well, there is **something.** See, my usual gym partner in class isn't feeling so **motivated** tonight when I texted him, but he **will** go with me on Saturday nights. So...**yeah.**" Smiling sheepishly, Anna pumped her fists forward with several half-hearted motions.

Rapunzel managed to stifle a **loud** groan, so that it was merely a **soft** one. "Elsa's in the shower. Let me go grab my stuff, and I'll tell her we're **not** going to go engage in questionable hand-related activities." The brunette managed a pathetic smile when Anna grinned cheerily, and honored her request for a high five.

_That's probably for the best. Elsa might kill me if she knew what we're going to do tonight._

* * *

Swallowing thickly, Anna looked over to Rapunzel and held out her right fist.

"Yeah yeah, I'll bump that if I live through the night...and **neither** of us is bleeding." Rapunzel patted her cousin's fist gingerly, while ensuring all of the bandaids were stuck on securely. _Girlfriend or not, Elsa would **totally** kill me if she knew what we were doing. But this...this is a healthy way for Anna to let out some of that anger._ Risking a sidelong glance, the brunette's cheeks pinked at the subtle definition Anna's arms had taken on after only a handful of gym classes.

"Alright, damnit...let's do this!" Anna's insistent cry rattled Rapunzel, who quickly jerked her face forward. Together, the cousins made their way inside the gym.

After claiming a pair of empty lockers, Anna and Rapunzel stashed their bags, before heading over to the weight room. They couldn't help but notice how sparsely populated the Institute's exercise facilities were at night. Both young women spent a few minutes awkwardly hovering around a water fountain, before Rapunzel was able to voice her curiosity.

"Feels weird to be here without my Turtleducks." Despite a lack of familiar faces, the brunette seemed inordinately pleased as she noticed how many older folks were getting their workouts in.

"Feels weird to not have Kida in here riding my ass." Perusing the many open machines with a thoughtful stare, Anna automatically reached out to clasp Rapunzel's hand as she pulled her cousin insistently along to their first stop. "Hey, do you want to text her? See if she wants to hang out...at the **gym**?"

Rapunzel chuckled at the suggestive way the redhead's eyebrows waggled, and replied with her own coy smirk. "Phrasing...**twice**, actually. And no, believe me I've tried getting Miss Fitness to hang out at night, but her military group has to meet at six o'clock in the morning. **And** she lives off base, so she's probably **asleep** right now."

Plopping down on the bench press machine, Anna rolled her shoulders experimentally as she pouted. "That's no fun. She must be looking forward to getting out soon, huh?" Re-setting the weight to a number more to her liking, the redhead began to crank out reps as her breaths came out in short, even puffs.

"Three months, I think. **Everybody** in the coven is counting the days until **that** free spirit is unleashed on the world again." Rapunzel's voice trailed off, and the brunette only dimly realized her eyes were locked onto the tension in Anna's arms. The subtle rippling and flexing of muscles with each press of the twin black handles. Blinking quickly, the older woman's cheeks flushed as she looked away with an embarrassed cringe. _Time to mop the forehead already, and **not** because I'm working out. Although my heart rate **is** up._ Rapunzel hotly chided herself, biting her tongue awkwardly as she turned back around to see her cousin stand up.

"**God damn**, does that ever feel fuckin' great!" Anna chuckled lamely as she gestured towards the open chair. "I mean, I know I'll be crying like a baby tomorrow, but it's a **good** hurt."

Before Rapunzel took a seat, she adjusted the red cushion's height until it was as low as it could go. _Hooray for short legs. And yeah, I think I'll go with, like a **quarter** of **that** weight._ Pleased when her first repetition didn't make her heart explode, the brunette eyed her cousin's hands critically as she continued her half-hearted effort. "You're good, right, Banana? No broken bones?"

Flashing both hands proudly, Anna wiggled her fingers. "**And** no blood! I mean, it still hurts, but I'm used to that." _Speaking of, I guess I really **am** lucky Elsa is getting me some refills. Business is always kind of slow in the winter, and after paying all the bills **and** all my wonderful employee friends, I've barely got enough to cover my personal crap and Larry's food pellets. And I **know** Hans is giving me unfairly good deals, too._ Pursing her lips, Anna clapped encouragingly at her cousin's performance. "I wasn't gonna stay too long tonight. Maybe only an hour, so I can snag some awesome dining hall food before they close for the night."

Rapunzel carefully let her weights slide back while making as little noise as possible. Her cheeks were already rosy, and perspiration was forming on her forehead once more. "**Only** an hour, she says. Well, I'll try to keep up as best as I can, but **this** bod was built for comfort, not strength or speed." The brunette's deadpan glare quickly faltered when it was countered by her cousin's endearing smile.

"You **do** have a high quality cuddling body, that's for sure." Smiling warmly, Anna helped Rapunzel out of the seat, before she took another turn. Endorphins from the exercise gradually flooded the redhead's brain, acting like a warm, comforting blanket of happiness. She didn't even feel **too** embarrassed when she asked about her cousin's plans for later that night. "So, what's going on later, huh? Anything...**romantic?**"

Mopping her face with her towel once again, Rapunzel smiled crookedly. "We don't have to be into work until nine tomorrow, so I'm hoping to make up for last night." The brunette noticed Anna falter midway through her pressing motion, and decided to rectify that with a shrill cheer and a double fist pump. "**Push that shit, Arendelle! Frickin' do it!**" _That's better, I'll take shock and laughter over self blame any day._ Calming down once more, Rapunzel smiled encouragingly at the redhead, before lowering her voice significantly. "Elsa wasn't comfortable kissing or cuddling at Hic and Josh's place, even though we had our own private room. And it's okay, I get it...we have to be careful. Like **you** were when you kept a lookout so we could get our groove on."

Anna found her face flushed, and this time **not** because of exercise, so she settled for staring down bashfully at her lap while her arms continued to pump. _I also fucking lost count...your voice makes my brain **stop**, Punzie._

"Working out is good, and going out with friends is **good.** But I'm not gonna get all mopey if I have to miss some lip action with your sister so that I can come over and give you a feel good cuddle." _And I'll try to keep my brain as well behaved as I can. _Rapunzel's eyes briefly widened in surprise at just how many reps her flustered cousin was doing, so the brunette decided to take a seat on the machine opposite Anna. Loading up the smallest weight she could, Rapunzel began to push her bar up over her head repeatedly. "Don't you **ever** forget. We made a **cuddle promise**."

Wheezing pitifully, Anna finally let go of her bench press handles, doubling over and allowing her arms to hang limply. _My arms are actual **noodles** right now!_ A full minute later, the redhead managed to bring her breathing back under control, and she glanced back up at her cousin. Rapunzel's cheeks were bright red, and she was lifting a tenth of the weight Anna herself would have lifted, but the younger woman still found herself momentarily entranced. _We **did** make a promise. Travel buddies with a cuddle promise._ "I won't forget. Thanks for...you know. Putting up with me." Anna's voice was shy and small.

Rapunzel groaned, letting her weights clack against each other unceremoniously. Head down as she breathed hard, the brunette still had enough energy to point a limp finger in her cousin's direction. "Not...putting up...with. Love...you...buttface."

Slowly rising to her feet, Anna decided a little break was in order as she walked over to stand next to her belabored travel buddy. A pink and blue bandaid-ed hand pressed firmly against the older woman's sweaty t-shirt covered back. "Love you too, buttface. Don't fucking die on me." Anna's wry grin was accompanied by a dry chuckle.

"If. Die. Kiss. Elsa. For me." Rapunzel's stilted sentences sent a jolt through her cousin's chest, and Anna was **immensely** grateful the brunette was still facing the floor.

"I don't kiss as well as you!" Anna's heated whisper was immediately followed by a frustrated palm slap against her forehead. _Of all the shit I could've responded with, and I chose that fucking gem?!_ Teal eyes darted around the weight room, quickly spotting another intense exercise that could be performed. Anna awkwardly spat out the destination of her next exercise, and that Rapunzel should rest up until she was ready to continue.

The brunette nodded, groaning something unintelligible as she flapped an encouraging hand at the redhead.

Anna paused at a water fountain, face aflame as she sucked down water purposefully. _Great, now I'm thinking about kissing **both** of them! And then they kiss each other. And then...oh **god.**_ Anna had never power walked anywhere as fast as she did to the assisted pull-up machine, wasting no time before gripping the black handles and hauling her body upwards with a frustrated gurgle. _Exercise isn't gonna be enough to drown out **that!** I'm gonna need to sneak a fuckin' drink in here._

An image of the gym group shower room suddenly flashed into Anna's mind. Her arms pumped harder, doing their best to drown out all thought. _God damnit god damnit god damnit! Brain, if you don't start behaving, I **will** turn you off!_

* * *

Anna winced slightly each time she bent her knees and reached forward on the rowing machine, her lack of flexibility making itself known. _I should try some more yoga with Elsa, or at least get Punzie to limber me up. Heh heh, limber me up...god damnit, pull the thing you creepazoid!_ The redhead's dopey grin was replaced by a shamed grimace, and sweat continued to cascade down her neck as she kept her head down while she rowed.

"You got fins to the left! Fins to the right!" Rapunzel's cheery sing-song voice interrupted her cousin's focus as she plopped down on the adjacent rowing machine.

"I could use a cheeseburger in paradise...and a trip to Margaritaville would be just fine, **too.**" Pausing for a minute to catch her breath, Anna folded her arms over her knees and reveled in the telltale burn of a good workout coursing through her muscles. "Where'd you head off to, little shark?"

"You said you've got half an hour on this thing, so I went to sweet talk the remote out of Jim at the front counter. Nice guy, making some bucks here while he goes to community college down the road for criminology." Waggling the remote playfully, Rapunzel casually flicked it towards the television and entered a new channel without even looking. Her bright eyes settled into a smolder. "Then I texted my girlfriend some **lewd** pictures."

Anna let out a hacking cough, drawing both hands to her mouth and turning away to hide her flushed cheeks. The redhead nearly toppled off of her rower when her cousin chuckled warmly and patted her back. _I see you also mastered the Fitzherbert smolder. Well played, Punzie._

"Sorry, Banana. We don't **actually** do that. I mean, you know **I'd** love to...but my little nerd might have a stroke." _Alert, alert, **over sharing** detected!_ The sounds of Buster and Babs Bunny monologuing blared through the television as Rapunzel laughed weakly, blushing despite herself. "Sorry, too far. But let's watch some _Tiny Toons _while we row row row our boats, hmm?"

Recovering quickly, Anna pressed her warm, patched up hand against her cousin's perspiring arm. "Just like when you'd come over after school, huh?" _It's really **not** too far. And that's sort of what makes me feel...**uncomfortable.**_

The minutes slipped by as the two young women slid back and forth on their rowing machine seats, one languidly and the other with an intense drive. Both, however, made a point of quoting as many lines from one of their favorite childhood cartoons as they could.

After awhile, the pack of gym patrons had thinned out considerably, and Anna and Rapunzel made their way back to the locker room.


	62. Chapter 62

The San Francisco Arts Institute's physical training center's locker room for women had two sections for patrons to shower in. One was a community shower room, which sported four shower heads on each wall and always seemed to have room. The other was a series of five foot tall walled-off stalls, and it never failed that every time the girls finished gym class, every stall would almost always be occupied.

None of that bothered Anna, who had no qualms about using a crowded community shower. As the hot water cascaded over her face and down her body, the redhead quickly realized that it was quite a different thing to share a community shower with only one other person. **Especially** when that person was her shapely, attractive cousin.

The moment she'd walked into the humid shower room first, Anna knew she'd made a classic blunder. _Damnit! Now **I** have to choose my shower stall first, and if Punzie picks one next to me, I'll probably just fucking **pass out.** _The redhead's bare feet squelched noisily against the wet tile floor as she slowly made her way to the far corner shower head. _I'm just gonna face this corner so my eyes don't wander. Just because she's okay with me getting all cuddly doesn't mean I'm allowed to leer at her naked booty. Her naked, **taken** booty._ Haphazardly dropping her bottle of body wash on a dull metal tray, Anna floundered to catch it when it fell right off. A pathetic, relieved gurgle trickled out of her mouth as every muscle protested the sudden movement, and she quickly turned the hot water on. _God, just think of **Elsa!**_

Anna's wet cheeks burned crimson once more when the image of her tall sister, head and shoulders above the private stall door, came to mind. _I don't know who Elsa bribed to make it so that she **always** gets a private stall, but I'm glad she feels comfortable and safe there. _Dripping, platinum blonde hair falling in wet tangles as warm rivulets of water cascaded down the alabaster skin of her sister's back. Throat suddenly dry, Anna's mind chided her every time she tarried in the weight room after class.

_You always hope they're both showering before you come in. That way you can walk right by and sneak a **completely innocent** peek._

Pursing her lips together and blowing insistently, Anna sprayed hot water all over the tiled wall corner in front of her. _Okay, okay...**cold** fucking water it is, then._

Rapunzel's sandaled feet flip-flopped along the locker room floor, towel and case of soap in hand as she whistled an off-key rendition of the _Tiny Toons_ theme song. Hanging her towel on the open hook next to Anna's green, frog emblazoned towel, the sound of running water let the brunette know her cousin was already getting clean.

"Time for this little shark to get clean!" Standing at the entrance to the shower room, Rapunzel ducked her head and grimaced. _What the hell did I mean by **that?** _The brunette quickly entered the room, where her hazel eyes immediately roamed over to her younger cousin showering in the corner. _Banana, these floors are gross. I'm totally gonna get you some sandals._ Several seconds passed as she slowly crossed the room, and for those several seconds, she actually bought her mind's excuse for the lingering gaze at Anna's feet. _Yep, she definitely needs some sandals. Healthy feet mean healthy legs, and those **sculpted** calves and thighs warrant keeping healthy. Not to mention that tight, firm...and hot water **on.**_

Slapping at the right water faucet in an embarrassed rush, Rapunzel failed to notice two things. First of all she'd chosen the shower head furthest away from Anna as she could. And secondly, it was the cold water knob which her hand fumbled with before cranking fully on.

"**Gyeeeahahack!**" The shocked bleat that shot from Rapunzel's mouth echoed through the room, while her aching muscles loudly protested at the chilly water. _Yeah, that was **definitely** karma biting me in the ass. If only Elsa showered in the community shower, then I could stare...oh god damnit Corona, even if she **is** my girlfriend, that would **still** make her uncomfortable. **Not** cool._ Eyes slammed shut and nose scrunched in distress, Rapunzel miserably slapped at both knobs until the water reached a more agreeable temperature. Sensing a pair of eyes on her, the brunette turned around, quite sure she had reached raisin status in five seconds flat.

"Ice cold water is a **good** look for you, Punzie!" Anna's cheeky grin lit up her face, and suddenly she was just plain Anna again to Rapunzel.

Wrapping an arm around her tummy, Rapunzel turned to shake a wet, threatening finger at her cousin. "I'm buying you **sandals** tonight so your feet don't get **turbo fungus** and rot off!" Wet, brown locks of hair stuck to her forehead and cheeks, and just like that, she was just plain Rapunzel again.

Both young women shared a self deprecating laugh, smiling fondly at one another before turning back to finish washing up. The sound of running water was accompanied by quiet squeaks of feet and sandals against tile. Seconds ticked by in easy, effortless, and pressureless friendship and love.

Encouraged by her cousin's earlier whistling, Anna brazenly began singing the _Tiny Toons_ theme song. "We're tiny, we're tooney, we're all a little looney!" _That's better. Just like this...this is good enough. This, right here, makes me **happy** enough._

"And in this cartooney we're invading your TV!" Raising an arm to scrub from her hip up to her armpit, Rapunzel shamelessly attached her out of key voice to her cousin's superior one. _There we go. Hate when I get all awkward meatball just because she makes my heart swoon. Elsa does that too. This is...be satisfied, Corona._

_ I'm one lucky girl._

* * *

Tail flicking back and forth, Dipper warily craned her head out from beneath the sofa. Through the doorway to Elsa's old room, the cat patiently watched. The windowsill which Elsa's drafting table was pressed up against was Dipper's favorite place to doze. With her furry back pressed against the cool windowpane, the lazy feline was content to alternate between sleeping and watching her human friend draw pictures of buildings for hours at a time. Tonight, however, the cat felt her usual hangout spot was a little bit unsafe.

"Ugly. Ugly. Ugly **and** too expensive." Pictures of parking lot lighting poles scrolled past Elsa's frustrated gaze, and the blonde woman was quickly growing frustrated with the subpar selection she found on _Golden Gate Sign's_ website. Each perturbed mashing of her laptop's 'escape' key resulted in her drafting table bumping against the windowsill. _Parking lot lighting poles are huge! Doesn't the franchise manager know these things will be visible from the highway? We can't just plop down the **cheapest one.**_

Dipper continued to observe Elsa grumble and cause the windowsill to rattle, but the cat's attention was quickly redirected when the front door quietly clicked open. Rapunzel crept inside, glancing around in a mildly paranoid manner.

"Hi, little one. Did you have fun with mama Elsa?" Rapunzel wasted no time in scooping Dipper up after the cat immediately bolted to her owner. Unslinging her backpack from one shoulder, the brunette cautiously shoved it into the coat closet, before giving her right armpit a cursory sniff. _So fresh and so clean...my ass is **covered!** Now then, where is my nerdface?_

Setting Dipper back down and chuckling when the cat gave an indignant meow, as if to say, "What, I only get ten seconds of love and attention?", Rapunzel spotted her girlfriend in the guest room. _Hard at work, I think. She needs some love._ Adjusting the straps on her overalls, the brunette paused in the doorway, rapping it gently. "Knock knock, the love patrol is here."

Exhaling raggedly, Elsa leaned back and let her arms fall to her sides. She turned to offer her cousin a tired smile, blinking awkwardly at the flyaway hairs invading her field of vision. "You're back. Have fun at the movies with Anna?"

Rapunzel nodded enthusiastically, prancing over to get a look at what her girlfriend was working on. "We saw that animal movie. Zootopia. Having a hard time picking out parking lot lights?" The brunette leaned over the blonde woman's shoulder, absentmindedly sweeping the errant hairs back against Elsa's messy top-bun. _No reason not to get close, I know I smell damn good._

Pressing her nose against Rapunzel's now totally dry hair, Elsa couldn't deny that her girlfriend did smell good. "The franchise owner has hideous taste in external lighting. He doesn't get that parking lot light poles can be seen from far away, and they really affect the way somebody views an area." _And if I bring this project in under budget any more than it already is, Mr. Weselton is going to think the damn thing was built with cardboard and tape._ Pushing her distracted thoughts aside, Elsa quirked a wry smirk at her girlfriend. "I did laundry while you were out."

"You're a sweetheart." Rapunzel continued to stare blithely at the laptop screen, as her fingers crept down and brushed against the nape of the older woman's neck.

**_Dirty._** Elsa suddenly lurched forward, jerking her shoulders and groaning when her knees collided with the metal support bars beneath her table.

"Elsa!" Yanking her hands back against her collarbone, Rapunzel hopped backwards as adrenaline surged through her. _Damnit, I...I was thinking of Anna. In the shower. Goddess, just smack the shit out of me, please._ The brunette carefully put her hands up, taking a hesitant step towards her shivering girlfriend. "I...I'm sorry."

Elsa drew several deep, shaky breaths, before she was able to lean back in her chair. Lithe hands gripped her thighs tightly, only releasing when she physically pulled them off. "Don't. Don't...apologize." Swiveling her chair to her left a bit, the blonde woman held out her left hand. "Take my hand." _Slow. Steady. Breathe. Work the problem._

Nibbling her bottom lip in consternation, Rapunzel did as her girlfriend asked, and merely allowed her hand to be guided back to that same sensitive spot on Elsa's neck. The brunette winced at the dusting of perspiration she felt there. "I know you told me I...don't have to apologize. When that happens." A helpless shrug followed, as Rapunzel kept a close watch over her girlfriends slowly dilating pupils. "But **I love you**. And my head was not in the right place just now." _Their skin tone isn't even the same. I mean, Anna even has this **crazy** splash of freckles right there and...**shut up, brain.**_

Elsa managed a tentative smile, and the action sent a shiver up Rapunzel's spine. The older woman's pale hand gently encouraged the younger's hand in tracing slow, small circles against pale skin. "It happens. It happens and we deal with it." One last, quick exhale, before Elsa got back on task. "I wanted to clean our gym clothes for Tuesday, but yours weren't in the hamper."

Rapunzel attempted to lock down any trace of a reaction, but her betraying throat let a surprised gurgle slip out. The brunette's shoulders stiffened, as did her hand on her cousin's neck. "Hey...yeah. So, you know. **About that.**" A thick, nervous swallow immediately followed, and now it was the younger woman who was beginning to sweat. _Well, I'll take getting caught in a fib over getting stuck worrying about grey touching boundaries._

"About **what?** Did you wear them another time since then? I wonder why you would have needed to wear your gym clothing again." Deep blue eyes glinting with a devilish mischief, Elsa gave a self satisfied little shimmy on her seat. _Punzie, I don't mind if you and Anna went to the gym. I trust she'd be careful, and it helps that you were there with her. But I just had a little...episode. Please don't be mad if I enjoy this...my little mouse._

The flustered 'eep' that trickled from Rapunzel's lips couldn't have come at a more ironic moment. "L...love you?" _I don't know why I even thought I could slip this past you. Your eyes...it's like they see everything. Everything inside of me._ The brunette rubbed her palms awkwardly against her overalls, taking small steps backwards before she flopped down on the guest bed. "It was for a good reason, and I'm **totally** sure you'll agree, okay?" _I'll tell you about our solid scrapbooking plans for next weekend **later.**_

Resting her right elbow in her left hand, Elsa's fingers idly drummed her cheek. An amused, slightly wicked smile played at her lips. "Tell me your story, then...**little mouse.**" _Exercise is just about the healthiest way for Anna to express herself...at least until we come back from New York. But even if I have problems with...**touching**, sometimes, maybe I could at least flirt with you. Use **words.** I'm better with those right now._

Rapunzel was quite sure her throat was made of sand. Launching into an earnest explanation of the evening's activities, as well as how good it was for Anna, the brunette found herself replaying the downright sultry tone Elsa had just used on her. **_Goddess,_**_ Elsie...your voice. Whoops, bad hand, **bad.** I'll wait until **later** to touch myself._

Pressing her palms into the soft comforter on the guest bed, Rapunzel did her best not to let her mind wander. _I've gotta stop thinking about Banana like that. Elsa and I are together, we're **happy**, and...yeah, they'd probably **both** hate me if they knew what I think of Anna._

* * *

_There's clearly a disturbance in the Force._ Grinning as she wiped down the framed posters hanging over _Vinyl for Losers_' trip-hop section, Anna couldn't help sneak glances at her inordinately energetic and enthusiastic friend. Merida was sporting her green jeans with embroidered blue diamonds, and a _Purple Rain_ spaghetti strap top. But the crowning jewel, the accessory the wild-haired young woman seemed most proud of, was the large, porcelain spider hanging from her neck by a copper chain.

"Oh yeah, we've got _Lit_, dude. Should be right over here in our '_I can't believe that happened_' section." Merida's startlingly wide grin seemed like it unnerved the young man whose coat she latched onto, hauling him several aisles over to find his requested album. The guitarist rambled on about archaic facts regarding the band's single hit, and every couple of seconds her fingers would absentmindedly stroke her bug brooch.

_Dude, it's gonna turn dull really fast if you keep touching it._ Despite her contrary thought, Anna had no intention of bringing up that fact to Merida. _Hell, Josh could have gotten her a fucking John Mayer knit cap and she'd have worn it like it was a gold tiara. But it's nice to see her so upbeat lately. Josh and Saf are really good for her, I think._

Finding herself with nothing else that needed cleaning, Anna pumped her fists in victory and headed back to the sales counter to stow her spray bottle and towel. "Hey Mer, you mind if I jet out early? I've gotta pick up some crap for our dorky scrapbooking weekend, and the bus gets super crowded and **super** smelly on Friday afternoons."

Merida whirled about, saluting her boss smartly while her porcelain spider pendant bounced against her collar. "No problem, dude. I'll hold down the fuckin' fort until Hic gets here, you know how **much** I love one hit wonders from the nineties."

Anna smirked knowingly, clocking out on the register before easily hopping the counter. _Yeah, you **talk** like it's a pain in the ass, but any other day you'd be tossing that guy out on his ass for his terrible taste. I think Josh's present gives you the super power of reasonable customer service._ Snatching her bag off of the counter, the redhead walked briskly out of her store, filled with renewed vigor at the impending fun activities. _Two glorious days of scrapbooking! Between **that** and my aching muscles, I think I turned sixty years old overnight._

Anna whipped out her phone as she arrived at the bus stop. _They're probably both finishing up at work...I've got a couple bucks from my Sinatra eBay auction. Maybe they want something awesome for dinner?_ Excitedly punching in a text message to both Elsa and Rapunzel, the redhead couldn't help but shiver. _And Europe...so many stories to tell Elsa. _A dry snicker slipped from Anna's lips, and she grinned sheepishly. _At least, the stories that are **appropriate.**_

A heated blush spread across the redhead's cheeks, which remained until she boarded the bus headed uptown.

* * *

"I understand, sir. I'll do what I can to break down this week's invoices into the right sub accounts. It's a shame about Mr. Dellinger. Please send my regards to him for a speedy recovery, and if there's anything I can do to help you get the new accountant up to speed, please let me know."

Elsa carefully smooshed her office phone between a cheek and a shoulder, eyeing each invoice as her hands shuffled through the stack at a brisk pace. _Insurance and tools...those go on the **indirect costs** pile. Subcontracting, of which I'm proud to say we have very little of, is a **direct** **cost.**_

Light, white flakes of dust and plaster residue floated down to Elsa's desk, while more than a few managed to nest in her hair. Chuckling dryly as Mr. Weselton's well meaning concerns droned on and on against her ear, Elsa noted the time on her watch. _3:30 on the button. At least the new electrician Kristoff found is punctual._ Her entire janitor's closet office vibrated for a few minutes more, as the distinct whirring of a power drill jarred another small flurry of plaster flakes.

Slapping the last of the prior week's invoices in their proper cost piles with a triumphant flourish, Elsa breathed a short sigh of relief when her boss also seemed to be wrapping up his friendly lecture. "You have a good weekend as well, sir. And if I get any more **friendly** requests to reconsider my decision, I'll have everything in your office moved one inch to the left." A light snicker followed, after which Elsa hung up the phone. _I'm sorry, Mr. Weselton. But **this** is my home now. Well...not this janitor's closet._

"Knock knock?" A deep, bass voice accompanied by a gentle rapping against the door frame drew Elsa's attention. Kristoff, covered from his maroon and gold plaid shirt to the fraying cuffs of his jeans with mahogany tinged clay stains, leaned in and grinned sheepishly. "We're done using that gigantic drill upstairs, in case that was messing up any of your work down here."

Smirking in amusement, Elsa snatched a container of wet-wipes and pointed them in her foreman's direction. "Thanks for letting me know, but by the look of things, I'd wager somebody is having you do her dirty work."

Kristoff batted a hand at the wet-wipes with nonchalance, taking extra care to ensure he wasn't dropping any bits of clay on his boss's comparatively clean office floor. "On the plus side, Rapunzel threw together this pretty great custom picture frame after I told her I was thinking about getting my dogs professionally groomed for a photo. I guess she went to _Michael's Crafts_ over her lunch break and had a shopping spree." Kristoff noticed the softened expression on Elsa's face, and he gave her a small, encouraging smile. "That girl's been on cloud nine all day. Something about a **mega super duper awesome-tastic travel buddy scrapbooking party**? Yeah...don't quote me on that."

"We're having my sister over. Apparently they have this tradition of collecting pictures from vacations in their own little books. **They** seem to be excited, so I don't think I'll be getting much sleep tonight." Elsa's lightly flushed cheeks, as well as the manner in which her hands fidgeted with a pen, belied her cool words. After a few moments, she chuckled derisively at her excited hand movements, and dropped the pen on her desk. "Where are you at? Is there anything I can take care of so we can get you out of here early today?"

Kristoff smiled down at his boots in a momentary loss for words, when Rapunzel suddenly sailed right into his side. His large, sturdy frame allowed him to absorb the impact with only a slight stumble, and he suddenly wished he could have snapped a picture of Elsa's aghast face at that moment.

"Rapunzel!" Elsa had leapt out of her seat, first in shock at her girlfriend's abrupt appearance, and secondly in the way she seemed to have no qualms about delivering a flying tackle to Kristoff.

Pausing to dust off her tall friend's broad shoulders, Rapunzel grinned cheekily up at Kristoff. "You got this, right?" The blonde foreman nodded easily in reply, and smugly wished his boss a pleasant weekend before quickly stepping out of view. Rapunzel watched Kristoff walk down the hall for a few moments, before turning to address her surprised cousin.

"I suppose I should be glad you don't greet **me** that way. I don't exactly have the **best** history with regard to broken bones." Elsa slowly traipsed around to the front of her desk, leaning against it as she idly brushed the wrinkles out of her black slacks. "I **was** going to send Kristoff home early, you know."

Elsa found herself momentarily leaning back as Rapunzel rushed towards her alarmingly fast. The brunette pulled up a few paces short, her clay-stained pink sundress fluttering at the sudden stop. "I can think of a **better** way to greet you." Cheeks pinking as she rocked back on her heels, Rapunzel playfully shimmied her hips as her voice lost its sultry edge. "But only when the time and place is right. Anyway, I think Kristoff could tell I was excited today."

"Because you hide it **so well.**" Elsa found herself transfixed by the warm color on her girlfriend's cheeks.

Rapunzel merely shrugged and gave a coy little smirk. "He offered to do your end-of-week stuff today. You know, the safety checks, the time cards...and all the little cleanup things you **always** insist on doing after everyone's gone home."

Elsa swallowed thickly, ducking her head with a bashful mumble. "He...he doesn't have to do that. I'm gonna go get-"

Right in the middle of her statement, the blonde woman had pushed off of her desk and made to track down Kristoff, but was halted when Rapunzel pressed a hand firmly against her collar. "You know what he did with his Christmas bonus?" Elsa gave a demure shake of her head, eyebrows knitting while her girlfriend continued. "He was able to pay off his parents' house. All twenty thousand dollars of it, and apparently that's in large part thanks to your thoughtful and **generous** Christmas bonus." Standing on her tip-toes, Rapunzel gently patted Elsa's shoulders, thumbs pressing warmly against a collar bone. "Let him do this for you?"

Elsa sighed dramatically as she let her shoulders slump. "Okay...fine. But it's **not** about back and forth payback." She cocked an eyebrow as Rapunzel stepped backwards and hopped up on her desk, legs crossed and palms on the oak top.

"Exactly. Friends don't do nice things because they feel they **have** to. Sometimes they just...**want** to." Wriggling her bottom, Rapunzel's warm smile stretched so wide that her eyes shut and her nose scrunched up. A heartfelt whisper trickled out. "My girlfriend is the sweetest, **most generous**…"

"Enough." Despite the fluster on Elsa's cheeks, she didn't feel the need to peer around anxiously at Rapunzel's quietly spoken declaration. Pursing her lips in a cross between amusement and annoyance, Elsa cocked her head. "And you're sitting on my cost invoice piles."

"The ones your boss is supposed to get? Kristoff will make sure they get mailed out today." Rapunzel carefully slid off of the desk, glancing behind herself to ensure that no stray paperwork had stuck to her posterior. _I almost wish something was there. Just a teeny tiny little receipt...and then maybe Elsa would be okay with copping a productive feel._

"You okay? Need anything?" Rapunzel blinked suddenly when she noticed Elsa had leaned forward, and seemed quite comfortable sharing personal space.

A quick shake of messy, brunette hair followed. "Nope nope, I'm good." Latching onto her girlfriend's arm, Rapunzel gently turned Elsa around and guided her towards the door. "Let's go home, nerdface. Anna's bringing a surprise dinner over, as well as her snowman onesie."

A fond warmth blanketed Elsa's stomach as she flicked the lights off in her office. Arm in arm, the couple headed down the hall and towards the exit.

"What about the security codes?" Elsa had paused in the lobby, yanking Rapunzel to a halt as she turned back in mild concern.

"It's okay, I told Kristoff the codes weeks ago." Squeezing her cousin's shoulders, Rapunzel gently yet insistently turned Elsa back towards the exit doors. "C'mon. We've gotta go get ready for Fabulous Friday and Scrapbooking Saturday!"

Elsa managed to take three steps before she spoke up again in surprise. "Wait. How do **you** know the codes?"

Rapunzel's warm, rich chuckle rolled right through Elsa's heart as the younger woman flung the middle set of double doors open. "Mama's got secrets. Mama **knows.**"

* * *

Surrounded on all sides, he was a stranger in a strange land. Many miles he did travel, above and below, through dangerous territories that only his lifelong friend could navigate. But she had left him all alone to fend for himself. He seemed to sink into the soft ground, and at last gave in to the three sets of predatory eyes. As his attackers slowly boxed him in, he reflected on his short but lazy life.

_I wish I would have eaten more food._

"No, but seriously. Eugene brought his uncle's Great Dane over here for one afternoon, and from what he tells me, that poor puppy is **still** traumatized." Rapunzel trudged out from the bedroom, two bulging plastic bags from _Michael's Crafts_ in each hand as she relayed one of several stories regarding the cats versus any other animals. Dropping the bags unceremoniously onto the kitchen table, the brunette studiously ignored several packs of multi-colored pipe cleaners which slid down onto a chair. "Motoko, Miles Davis, and Dipper haven't seen **that** little bundle of love in, like, six months. That right, Anna?"

Anna herself stood in front of the television in the living room, easily holding one end of a long, fold-out table aloft. Elsa grasped the other end with both hands, but both sisters found themselves unwilling to set the table in front of the sofa and risk upsetting the current sofa occupants. Anna had even whipped out her cell phone, and was snapping pictures and cooing like a lovesick pet owner.

Larry was lying flat on his back, wedged comfortably between two seat cushions. Arms and legs splayed out indifferently, the agreeable sloth seemed to have no fear about exposing his more lightly colored, furry belly. Most of said belly, however, was covered up by the three territorial cats who had each curled up against a part of their new intruder. The glares from Motoko, Miles Davis, and Dipper clearly conveyed the message **_'Property of us'_**, while Larry's resigned eyes stared skyward, as if to say, **_'This is my fate. Go on without me, dear friends.'_**

"Yeah. I think I brought him over when you had your interview at Hank's." Snapping one last photo, Anna regretfully pocketed her phone, before turning to her sister. "Well, dinner's getting cold. I guess we should get them to move their cuddle party, because that sofa is reserved for twenty four hours of scrapbooking **awesomeness!**"

Elsa stared down at her hands gripping the table, biting her bottom lip and squirming apprehensively. "Could we...look at your Europe pictures, first? I think a few stories about how you and Rapunzel spent your time there would really help me to get in the mood." _Also...I can take care of one more little thing that has weighed me down for years._

Setting the table down at the same moment her older sister did, Anna gave it a few cursory nudges with her thighs, before agreeing warmly. "Sure. You bet." The redhead quickly closed the distance from her to Elsa, and reached out to brush their fingertips together. "You know...it's kind of funny."

Elsa's eyebrows quirked, as she was unable to read the crooked smile on Anna's face. "Funny, how?"

"It's just. A year and a half before we took our trip, she was...she was seeing you off to college." A sudden rush of heat blossomed on Anna's cheeks, and her heart clenched terribly. She curled her toes and gritted her teeth in frustration. _How about I wait a whole hour before finding something to cry about?_ "Then...when I was with her. It was like I could see you **inside** of her. She...it was sort of like a baton. She kept us **connected.** You passed her off to me, and I took her and ran with her for a while." Clenching her fists fruitlessly, Anna pursed her lips and chuckled as she shuffled her sneakers against the carpet. "Think I just mixed metaphors or something. God damnit."

"I get your meaning, Anna." Elsa gingerly rested a hand on her sister's shoulder, and a strong desire to embrace the redhead washed over her.

**_New York...everything ends._**

Pursing her lips in a barely stifled cringe, Elsa kept her hand on Anna's shoulder, massaging the tense muscle resolutely. "I got to be with Rapunzel in high school. Then...then she was with you. And **nobody** could have done as a good a job with looking out for her as **you've** done." Elsa brushed her fingers against the pale freckles lining Anna's jaw, before tilting her sister's watery-eyed, smiling face upwards. "Now we're both with her. We've got the baton and we're running...together."

Anna nodded quickly, rubbing a fist against her red eyes in mild frustration. "Yeah. We're together. It's the **best.**" Clapping her sister's hand, the redhead loudly announced her intent to change into her pajamas, before turning to head to the bathroom with her backpack.

Once she was safely inside the bathroom, Anna closed the door and leaned heavily against it. Breaths tumbled from her mouth, slow and ragged. Between her legs, Motoko had also slipped inside, and was insistently nuzzling the fraying ends of the Anna's jeans. She paid the cat no mind, however.

Anna's thoughts dwelled on her sister's earlier words. _You're right, Elsa. Now, we **are** both running with her._ Anna allowed one final, pitiful sniffle, before sucking in a sharp breath and slamming down the bolt on **those** emotions. _But it's **your** job to carry the baton. Wait, no, that's not a job. It's something...**wonderful.** Don't mind me if I'm a couple steps behind. I've gotta make sure nobody's gonna sneak up and trip you guys._

_ But I'll keep up. Don't you worry about that._

"Save me twenty mozzarella sticks, please!" Yanking out her snowman pajamas, Anna forced the tremors out of her voice by yelling extra loud. Rapunzel's insistence that twenty was **all there was** brought a much needed giggle from Anna's mouth.

_Let's have fun this weekend._

* * *

"I think we're **ready!**" Rapunzel's cheery voice exited the kitchen first. Miles Davis followed immediately afterwards, tail pointing straight up as the black cat scrabbled in vain against the linoleum floor. The instant his claws dug into soft carpet, he launched himself into Rapunzel and Elsa's bedroom with a harassed yelp.

Rapunzel was the last one into the living room, carefully toting a tray laden with several colorful desserts. Noticing that her cousins had left her the middle seat, she carefully distributed that evening's sweet treats. "For my Abby, one amazing slice of angel food cake. For our supremely jacked snowman, pineapple upside down cake. And for moi, the most amazing peach cobbler the world has ever seen!"

Elsa smiled self consciously as she tugged at her NCIS-themed pajamas. Sneaking a confused glance over at Anna, Elsa cringed as she raised her hand. "Um, honey? Forgive my lack of **cool words**, but what does **jacked** mean?"

Rapunzel tittered merrily, fanning her face with both hands. Anna responded by flicking a bit of pineapple at her cousin, before clutching her carrot nose hood and pulling it down over her flustered face. "It means I should've left **that** assbutt in the airport Starbucks six years ago." Her muffled voice left no question about the redness of her cheeks.

Stepping in front of her girlfriend, Rapunzel patted Elsa's knee while grinning apologetically at Anna. "It means she's got the kind of muscles that could lift a car. It's a **compliment**, Banana!"

Flipping her hood back up to reveal the messy bangs framing her face, Anna stuck out her tongue with a petulant sneer. She scooped up a sizable bite of her fruit-filled cake. "Keep it up and you're gonna get some bananas all over your face!"

_That's what **she** said, heyo! _Rapunzel chuckled weakly at her salacious inner voice, and was just about to plop down on the sofa when she spotted a box. More specifically, a wrapped present. "Hey, what the...did I fall asleep for a couple months and wake up on my birthday?"

Elsa giggled fondly when her girlfriend picked up the purple papered and red ribboned package and shook it, eyes aglow with curiosity. "You know what to do, dearest."

Rapunzel turned to Anna, hopping up and down impatiently while her grey sweatpants drawstring bobbled to and fro. Anna folded her white fabric covered arms and leaned back with a smug grin. "It's not gonna open itself, Dodo!"

"**Oh,** the night's only started and I'm already being double teamed! I'm keeping an eye on you two whippersnappers." Squealing in excitement, Rapunzel wasted no time in ripping the paper to shreds. The first thing the brunette saw was a box with a giant bee emblazoned on the front. "I got...**bees!**" She shook the box vigorously above her head for a moment, before quickly cradling it to her chest. "Whoopsies. Don't want to make my new bug overlords angry."

"Just open the box!" Anna's grin was so wide that she was forced to squint, and she carefully snapped several pictures of her cousin's present unboxing.

Yanking the lid open, Rapunzel dug a hand inside, before pulling out a plastic bag full of yellow and black fabric. "This is." Her previously ecstatic voice lowered considerably in volume, while she carefully tore open the plastic and unfurled the two toned fabric. "_This is._" Carefully smoothing out a few errant wrinkles, Rapunzel's voice had dropped a full octave. Her bottom lip quivered, and she was only dimly aware of her cousins each resting a comforting hand on her back.

"Supergirls need super PJs, and from what Anna tells me, there's a **good story** involving the two of you in Sweden and a bunch of honeybees." Elsa tilted her head, causing her faded black stripe of hair to dangle in her vision as she lightly scratched Rapunzel's back.

Pursing her lips, Rapunzel's tremulous statement blatantly contradicted her watery eyes and rosy cheeks. "You guys...you got me new pajamas. I'm...I'm **not** gonna cry." Despite her promise, several tears did slip down her chubby cheeks. _How do they just...**think** of things like this? They're so...**wonderful.** I have to put them on right now._ Neck deep in weepy happiness, Rapunzel was so focused on her single minded goal that she forgot where she was. As well as who she had her back to. _I have to put them on...**right now.**_

Elsa's throat tightened, and she did her best to stifle the distressed squeal that threatened to erupt from her throat. The resulting sound was more akin to a mildly distressed cat stuck in a dark cupboard. Eyes slamming shut right after she got a brief view of her girlfriend's underwear, Elsa swore her cheeks were going to melt. Several interminable moments dragged by, before she chanced opening her eyes. _Hmm...**nope.** Were those...breasts I saw? I knew Punzie was well endowed, but that's...oh **my.**_ Elsa squirmed awkwardly for a good thirty seconds more.

Anna had enough presence of mind to keep silent, but that didn't stop her from jerking backwards in surprise. The snowman hoodie on her pajamas flopped dramatically over her face, and the next thoughts that bolted through her mind were also quite contradictory. _Shit, well I can't just lift up my hood and peek **now!** No, no, **no, **I shouldn't be peeking at my cousin. At Elsa's...**girlfriend. **Oh, hey. The eyes on these pajamas are see-through, and I...**want to touch the hiney.** No, bad Anna! That's...I've never **seen** curves like that._ Needless to say, Anna didn't budge from her spot.

Coughing politely, Rapunzel gently squeezed both of her cousins' knees. "Hey. Um...sorry. Your present was so **thoughtful**, I guess I kind of forgot how to **think.**" Rapunzel drank in Elsa's embarrassed smile as she opened her eyes once more, as well as Anna's flushed face, her hair all akimbo. The brunette proudly turned around, plopping right down on the sofa after ensuring she wasn't squashing her cute little cotton-stuffed stinger. "Who's ready for a little trip down memory lane?"

"Been way too long since last we gazed upon this holy tome." The comical flop of Anna's carrot nose stood in stark contrast to her lofty proclamation. Her white gloved hands carefully slid the photo album entitled '_Europe 2009 - Travel Buddies 4 Life'_ to the middle of the table.

Taking a small bite of her angel food cake, Elsa's eyes were alight with trepidation. "Take us there, number one."

Grinning at her girlfriend's obscure reference, Rapunzel played right along as she opened the album to page one. "Stardate six one five dash nine. All seemed lost as our intrepid heroines found themselves hopelessly behind schedule, stuck in the longest baggage check line the galaxy had **ever** seen."

* * *

Sliding her backpack off of her right shoulder while she took a sip of hot chocolate, sixteen year old Anna dropped the bag at her feet. All around the overwhelmed teenager, busy travelers checked cell phones and tapped their feet. More than a few cursed the unbelievably slow security checks, nervously eyeing the large flight departure screen posted above each metal detector.

"You okay there, Anna?" Anna felt a gentle tug against her _Folie A Deux_ t-shirt, and her anxious expression softened considerably at the considerate words and warm countenance of her cousin.

"Yeah, it's just. You know. This place beats the Denver airport in people with **crazy travel eyes** by a mile." Shrugging with an impish smile, Anna unconsciously reached down to slap her plain, purple suitcase in assurance that it hadn't been stolen. _God, I know we're right in front of security here, but who **knows** what crazy travel eyes people will do._

Rapunzel patted Anna's shoulder comfortingly, before coming up with a way to distract the redhead from their long wait in the crowded area. "That's one I've never heard. Wanna clue me in to how to spot crazy travel eyes? And while you're at it, pretty please make sure my Charlie Brown hairdo isn't exploding everywhere?" Twirling around neatly, Rapunzel's pink and blue striped skirt fluttered around her short, toned legs.

Carefully tracing her hands over the intricate updo Anna had helped her cousin fashion that impossibly long, blonde hair into just after breakfast, the redhead noted that she was actually the shorter one now. "Charlie Brown haircut?"

"Lucy always calls him a blockhead in the comics." To prove her point, Rapunzel gently rapped against her hair, smirking when the dull thud that followed elicited a giggle from Anna. "At least if the plane goes down, I've got a helmet."

Anna suddenly found herself self conscious about her own hair, and quickly checked to make sure her simple braids were still intact. _Dummy, they're not gonna kick me out of Italy if I don't look like a runway model. Like **Punzie.**_ A nervous laugh followed, and she swatted Rapunzel's back. "Thanks for that super reassuring thought right before we **take off**."

Gradually, the security lines moved along, and Rapunzel took it upon herself to distract Anna by **smarter** means. "So, guess who just might be sending us postcards at every city we go to?"

_Please don't get my hopes up, Punzie. You...you've told me things like this before._ Anna scrunched her toes and coughed awkwardly, somehow feeling **more** uncomfortable than before. "Let me guess. Santa Claus' imaginary niece, Snowbutt Iceface?" Her hot, emotional whisper was accompanied by a shiver.

Rapunzel groaned, shoulders slumping as she slapped her thighs in a dramatic fashion. "Yeah, okay. So she couldn't make it to my graduation, but I swear, this time-"

Shaking her head furiously, Anna lunged forward and grasped Rapunzel's hands. The redhead squeezed them, and **hard.** "Can we...**not** talk about Elsa right now?" Anna's eyes darted to and fro, and they shimmered with barely restrained tears. "I'll keep **hoping** some day she can tell me. Tell **us**...why we never get to see her." _I'm tired of asking mom and dad. All they ever tell me is that it's Elsa's decision...and I **refuse** to believe she feels that way about me._

"Anna. I…" Pursing her lips into a tired smile, Rapunzel floundered to find the words that could cheer her cousin up. _God, I really **do** suck at this. Or maybe I should just stop trying to console Anna like she's her sister. She...she **isn't** Elsa._

"You're gonna be **kidnapped** by California in the fall. By that totally awesome school that I always **knew** you'd get into." Anna released Rapunzel's hands, shoving her own into her jeans pockets and puffing out her cheeks in a stubborn attempt to hold back her tears. Her voice grew even more hushed. "I...I already **lost** Elsa somehow. Some...**way.**" Anna subconsciously brushed fingers against the scar on her scalp, eyes downcast. _Oh great, and my shoes are untied too._"Can I just **enjoy** this last time with you before I'm stuck in Denver, all alone?"

_Nope, nuh uh, that is so against the law I'm about to be **arrested**._ Rapunzel's heart ached for her younger cousin, and the brunette finally let herself just **react** as she grasped Anna by the shoulders and pulled her into a tight embrace. Rapunzel shamelessly stroked a hand through her trembling cousin's hair, with no concern for what was happening around them. "No more Elsa talk, then. This trip is you and me, and **that's it.** Every day for the next two months, I'll be your...devoted travel buddy, got it?"

"We're...travel buddies, then?" Anna's warbled whisper rolled up against Rapunzel's left ear in a warm puff of air. "What do I have to do. I mean...as a **travel buddy?**" _I mean, aside from not crying like a little baby who lost her sucker._

"You have to let me **love you.**" Each happy little sigh that trickled from Anna's lips acted like one more balloon, attaching itself to Rapunzel's heart and filling the brunette with the dizzying feeling of being swept off of her feet. "We're going to have fun. We're probably going to get in **trouble.**"

"Punzie." Despite Anna's admonishing tone, her small grin was growing, as was the warmth in her chest.

"We'll go to the **best** restaurants in the world, stuff ourselves silly, and then **flirt** with all the cute girls who'll give us the time of day." Rapunzel giggled fondly when she felt Anna pull away. _And I'll flirt with all the boys. And basically anybody whose spirit makes me go all **heart eyes.**_

"**Punzie!**" A heated blush rolled up through Anna's face, and she shook a stern finger at her cousin. "I...you **know** I'm not as confident as you about...**stuff.**"

"I know...but, Anna. You **should be.**" Rapunzel leaned in once more, poking each of Anna's freckled cheeks pointedly. "You're hot stuff. A real cutie patootie. You're a looker, and I mean that inside **and** out. If I get **nothing else** accomplished on this trip, I'm at least gonna get you to see how wonderful **I** know you are."

Ducking her head until her chin touched her collar, Anna slapped her hands against her cheeks and hopped around. The squeal that she squeezed out of her throat echoed through the airport. "**Punzie!**"

At that instant, the security guard sitting by the x-ray conveyer belt called out to Anna in a gruff voice. "Let's go, miss. People got places to be and things to do."

Anna threw her hands back down, her mortified face sporting a rosy hue as she quickly caught the mix of both frustrated **and** amused glares the passengers behind them were sending her way. The redhead froze momentarily.

"Get **going**, travel buddy!" Rapunzel made a shooing motion with her hands, before grabbing a plastic tray in which to deposit her personal effects.

When asked later, Anna would vehemently **deny** that the next sound she'd made was a perfect imitation of a goat's bleating. She would refuse to accept the fact that, without thinking twice, she'd swept up her backpack in one hand and her suitcase in the other and hurled herself towards the metal detector lined doorway. To Anna, the idea that several security guards had leapt up from their chairs and dashed towards her with a stern shout was preposterous.

In her blind, mortified haste, it was just **_impossible_** that she tripped on her shoelaces and flopped ungracefully through the metal detector, setting off a cacaphony of discordant alarm bells. Anna's overpacked suitcase most definitely burst on contact with the linoleum floor, scattering her clothing and personal effects **all over the place.**

And lastly, the idea that the handful of security guards descended upon Anna, metal detector wands waving erratically...**well.** That was clearly a delirious fever dream Rapunzel had after the brunette ate some bad fish for lunch.

None of those things could have happened. And that's what Anna kept telling herself as she lay face down on the airport floor, nose pressed into a pair of her _Hello Kitty_ underwear. "Punzie...**why?**"

Rapunzel merely shrugged, shooting an affectionately sympathetic smile at her lovably hapless cousin while the brunette calmly emptied her purse into her plastic tray. _Oh, Anna. You know I'll stay with you no matter how much bad luck you have._

Phone in hand, Rapunzel snapped a quick photo of her dear, hapless cousin, before dropping the phone into her tray and pushing it through the x-ray machine. _You're my travel buddy._


	63. Chapter 63

Elsa brushed her thumb and forefinger against the corners of her mouth, wiping away a few crumbs while she tucked herself more securely against her girlfriend's bee costume. "An auspicious start. And you still made your flight on time?"

Rapunzel had opened her mouth to respond, but Anna swiftly covered her travel buddy's mouth with a white gloved hand. "Yeah, yeah. The **entire airport** took pity on me, and every single flight that afternoon had their departures pushed back by ten minutes. I was a **hero**...or something." Despite the annoyed fluster evident in her voice, Anna still wore a fond smile as she gazed at the unflattering picture of her sixteen year old self. The picture had been glued to the off-white first page, and around it the girls had affixed several stickers featuring airplanes, fluffy clouds, and the sun.

Tracing a finger around the photo smoothly, Rapunzel puffed out her cheeks and blew a raspberry against Anna's gloved hand, eliciting a giggle from the snowman. "Hey, I **did** give you the window seat, right?"

Anna rolled her eyes at the puppy dog pout Rapunzel gave her, barely suppressing a grin at the way the bee costume's floppy, black antennae bobbed from left to right. "And then we were **lucky** enough to fly through a frickin' hurricane or something when we landed in Rome. Not like I was about to have a **heart attack** or anything."

Elsa's sympathetic smile was accompanied by her reaching behind Rapunzel's neck, in order to rub Anna's shoulder tenderly. "It was **very** brave of you to take that trip."

Anna flushed sweetly, reaching forward to flip to the second page. Her eyes lit up at the next photo, a crooked image of the interior of a taxi. An olive-skinned gentleman, curly brown hair with flecks of grey and sporting small, circular reading glasses, grinned back at the photographer. Half of the picture, however, was taken up by teenaged Rapunzel's face. The recent high school graduate looked a little worse for the wear, but despite her exhaustion, the grin she wore was comically large. "Look. At. These. Fucking. **Nerds.**"

Rapunzel chuckled warmly, before leaning down and grasping her cousin's stocking feet. Anna let out a harassed squeal, but her bee-dressed cousin had already spun the redhead around until her stocking feet were on Rapunzel's lap. She yanked off each sock, giving the pale skin atop both feet a loving pat.

"Thanks for unleashing the **fungus.**" Anna's sour face elicited a merry giggle from her sister.

"Relax. Consider this long overdue payback for picture number one." No sooner had the words tumbled from Rapunzel's lips, than her fingers began expertly kneading the joints on each of Anna's toes.

Several alarmingly loud pops followed, and Elsa clasped a hand against her girlfriend's shoulder in concern, but Anna merely let out a pleased whimper. "Okay...okay, I guess that's **acceptable** payback. Mmm...whoops, drooling." Wiping the corners of her mouth and grinning sheepishly, Anna wriggled her hips until her head rested comfortably against the arm of the sofa.

"Is there a little story here?" Elsa's impish, hopeful smile sent a pleasant wave of warmth through both Rapunzel and Anna.

"Yeah...and since _Maya the Bee_ here is busy, I get to talk about this picture. This ride." Gnawing on her bottom lip, Anna suppressed a pleased moan as Rapunzel's fingers pressed against a nerve on the arch of her foot that the snowman felt in a much more **sensitive** part of her body. _Oh...**god.** Just talk, talk damnit...fuck._ "This guy...was a real **trip**. And after the flight from hell we had, we **really** needed a pick me up."

* * *

"Never ever ever **ever** let me get so bored that I think taking a ride on the luggage carousel sounds like **tons of fun.**" Stumbling through the automatic sliding glass doors, Rapunzel hefted her rolling suitcase across the small, metal ledge, and relished the first breath of fresh air she had taken in fifteen hours. _And damnit, thank you Goddess, for the technological marvel that is automated sliding doors._

Anna followed immediately after, her braids a catastrophe and the bags under her eyes prominent enough to give bystanders cause for concern. "I tried to tell you it's not **that** kind of carousel...I can't even feel my feet right now." The redhead would have felt more alarmed, but with the way in which her hefty, purple suitcase smacked against the back of her legs with each step, she considered it a blessing to have numb legs. "You should check your skateboard...make sure it isn't broken."

Dragging her suitcase up next to a bench flanked by well-trimmed bushes, Rapunzel collapsed against the wooden seat. _Italy, if you could please turn down the humidity by, like, a jillion percent, that'd be just **peachy. **_She reached a hand into her updo to check the status of her hair, but pure exhaustion kept the blonde teenager from complaining. About **that, **anyway. "Yeah. If my fucking board is broken, I'm just gonna...crawl into a gutter and sleep for a **week.**"

Anna plopped down on the bench with a dramatic grunt, and took a moment to run a hand through the sloppy mess that her cousin's hair had become. "We've already got the hair to be gutter buddies." _Oh, Punzie. I'm sure I look like hell myself, but you just look so **tired.**_ Several minutes passed, with the two teenagers content to revel in companionable silence as they partook in the classic game of people-watching. After a while, Anna glanced back at Rapunzel, and despite her sheer exhaustion, gave a loud snort of amusement. _You look like a punk rocker on the fifth day of a six day show. We should just drag our asses to the hotel already._

"I can feel your energy over there, Anna. Do you wanna go snag us a non-ripoff cab while I phone the parental units?" Despite her sleepy, monotone voice, Rapunzel still managed to muster the most pleading look she could manage. _Can't move. Everything hurts. Just gonna sit here and bitch bitch bitch._

Pulling from her momentarily bottomless reserves, Anna grinned warmly. "I think they're all asleep back home right now. But yeah, just text them or something. I'll pick the sweetest old dude with the most epic taste in music." Pushing herself to her feet, Anna leaned her suitcase against the bench aside of her cousin with a groan, adjusted her backpack's straps, and moseyed over to join the crowd of folks bunching around a line of taxis.

_Okay. Just a couple of texts, then I can turn my brain back off. _Yanking out her phone, Rapunzel grimaced when she noticed it had been powered on for the entire duration of their flight. _Better not mention that to Anna...she'd have her tenth heart attack of the **day.**_ Unwilling to risk waiting for any incoming texts or voice messages, Rapunzel immediately mashed out brief texts to both Anna's parents and her own parents, respectively.

**_Hey aunt 'n unc, we made it to rome safe and sound. Gonna check into a hotel, i'll get anna to call later, shes using her phone for gps tracking so we can beat up the taxi driver if they try to screw with us. JK, haha. We'll talk soon, love and hugs. Rapunzel~_**

**_ Hi daddy, the flight sucked but we're here. Did you take your blood pressure pills this morning? Night? I dunno what time it is there, or here. Love and hugs to you and Gothel, we'll call after sleeping eating and rejoining the land of the living. Beary~_**

Rapunzel exhaled wearily, firing off her last text just as her phone flashed with a one percent battery life warning. _Heh, one percent. Just like me, low on batteries. Need some sunshine, stupid clouds. Need a hug. A...**hug.**_ Lurching forward suddenly, Rapunzel's eyes snapped wide open. Without thinking, she reopened her phone and opened a new, blank text message. Pausing for only one second's worth of thought, the exhausted blonde teenager quickly mashed her thumbs against the keypad. _Oh shitfuck, stop **warning** me, I **know** the stupid battery is low!_

**_Maed it to rome okay long flight tired stuipd battery low hugs love from me an anna. Take care love yourself im soserious elsa ill send pcards_**

Unwilling to risk rolling the dice for even one more second of battery life, Rapunzel mashed the 'send' button on her phone. Her cheeks puffed out as the darkened screen displayed an icon of a letter flying away at an unbelievably slow speed. _Send, send, **send!**_ Precisely three seconds after Rapunzel's phone gave her confirmation that the text message had been sent, it abruptly ran out of power and shut off.

_Fuck yes, spirit boosted battery! Thanks, Goddess!_ Throwing up both arms in exultation, Rapunzel let out a joyful cheer, which came out sounding more like an insulted croak. _Hell, I'll take it. Elsa...whatever you're doing today, I hope you're taking care of yourself. You know...you know I'll do my best to take care of Anna._ Now that she found herself **thoroughly** exhausted and unable to think of any good reason to remain conscious, Rapunzel shoved her phone back in the side pouch of her backpack and let her eyes fall blissfully shut.

Rapunzel's eyes remained shut for all of five seconds, until Anna's hoarse voice pierced her consciousness. "Rise and shine, travel buddy! We got ourselves a ride to the_ Locarno_!"

Wrenching her eyes open once more, Rapunzel stared up miserably at the sun, which had finally decided to make an appearance. _Yeah yeah, I **did** ask for that. Thanks for the flaming ball of eye death, Helia. Love ya._

* * *

The small, red and white checkered four door taxi swooped in and out of narrow streets, along which rows of buildings anywhere in the United States would have seemed altogether too crowded. In Rome, however, there was something about the style of construction that made even the the most densely populated areas flow together in a way that grabbed attention.

A blue, laminated notecard emblazoned with rainbow colored star stickers was stuck to the dashboard just above the running meter. Scribbled in bold, black letters was the name '_VASCO_'. The man behind the wheel, Vasco, was a portly, bespectacled man with a twinkle in his eye and a perpetual grin on his face. He made hairpin turns which swooped in and out of the paths of pedestrians with a casual, effortless sliding of his gnarled hands against the steering wheel. If Anna and Rapunzel hadn't long ago crossed the line separating complete exhaustion and loopy ecstasy, they would have no doubt been terrified out of their minds.

Rapunzel had finally abandoned all pretense of keeping her entirely too-much-hairspray hair in check, and the result was a glorious frizzing cascade of blonde tresses jutting out at the most awkward of angles. Her face was smooshed against her window, hazel eyes hungrily drinking in every sight of the world famous city. Rapunzel would have rolled down her window to enjoy the smells, but she was also balancing a guidebook on her lap, as well as clutching a lined notebook to which she scribbled the name of yet another gallery or hole in the wall painting shop. _Did we **really** only schedule five days here? Be still my heart, I'm gonna blow half of my cash just mailing awesome prints home!_ Every so often, Rapunzel's ears would perk up in order to catch whatever Anna was asking her about, talking to her about, or **gushing** to her about.

The sixteen year old certainly had plenty to **gush** about. Anna had chosen their current taxi based on its fun color scheme, the adorable old man who had waved excitedly to her on the sidewalk while introducing himself in stilted English, and the music blaring from his front seat radio speakers. Anna quickly introduced herself and her cousin, and upon noticing Vasco had put up the privacy divider in case his passengers wanted peace and quiet, the high schooler had quickly shoved the noise reducing plexiglass aside.

"So then, people just cross the street anywhere, any time, and they don't **care** about cars and trucks?" Despite her bloodshot eyes, sleep was the last thing on Anna's mind as her mind worked overtime in order to piece together this exciting, foreign land. It was only through Rapunzel's laughing insistence that Anna put her seatbelt on. Regardless of the strap, she still leaned far enough forward that she could drape her chin and forearms over the divider. _This music is so fucking **amazing!**_

Vasco didn't seem to mind the company at all, and in fact he seemed to take great pride in explaining what he considered to be necessary information for any tourists new to the area. "People care, no, people care much. It is an attitude, a...we have a word for it, the **sprezzatura**. Doing a thing with, with confidence, with the **gusto**, with...**nyeeagh!**" A forceful growl spilled from Vasco's grinning mouth, and he threw his hands up to accentuate his definition.

Anna found herself nodding along with her easily excitable taxi driver. _I get it! It's like, not thinking, just **doing.** Something might be hard, but because you trust yourself, and you trust other people, it looks easy! Oh my **god,** that is some Bruce Lee type shit right there._ "I need to learn that...that, **right there.**" Anna's head lolled from her left shoulder to her right as she felt waves of both exhaustion from travel, as well as elation from taking the first steps in a grand adventure with her cousin, wash over her one after another. _It's just like how Vasco's driving right now. He knows what he's doing, and he makes it look **easy.** That's...that's how I'd like to be able to **sing**, some day._

Finally pulling her face away from the window, Rapunzel noticed her energetic cousin hadn't gushed about anything in the last minute. The brunette wasn't surprised when she saw Anna lean back in her seat, a dopey grin on her face as she tried to remember how to take a picture with her phone. "You holding up alright over there, champ?"

"Uh huh. I wanna take a picture of Vasco, he's a fucking rock star." Anna had just begun to steady her phone, when an interesting new song came on over the radio, causing the redhead's ears to perk up. _Whoa, what...who is this-holy shit, Vasco's singing along!_

**_ "E d'altronde и questa qui."_**

**_"La realtа di questa vita."_**

Vasco paused for a few seconds as he absorbed Anna's enthusiastic praising of the song, and the old man's eyes lit up once more when she inquired about it. "This song is _Basta Poco_. You like this song? You have the good music taste...maybe some night you get some dinner with my son, yes? He is good looking, like his father!"

Anna blushed prettily, her sleep addled mind causing only gibberish to tumble from her lips. _Not really my thing, Vasco...I'm just gonna take your picture now before I turn into a tomato._ She was so sleepy, however, that she failed to notice her cousin lean into the picture and address the taxi driver warmly.

"Anna doesn't really date sons, but...do you have any daughters?" Rapunzel's cheeks positively glowed as she grinned smugly. _I've got your back, Anna._

Vasco paused for just a moment, before chortling and taking his eyes off of the road to turn and nod back at the girls. "I have three daughters, very pretty. Very smart. And two...would maybe you take to a club? Dancing and a fun night, yes?"

Out of respect for their friendly taxi driver, Rapunzel stifled a merry giggle, but she still whipped her head around and leaned in towards Anna. The brunette's cheeks were puffed out, and a proud grin spread across her features. "Who loves you, baby?"

Overcome by exhaustion and overstimulated by all of the personal attention, Anna awkwardly mashed her hand against the photo button, snapping several pictures in quick succession. She spat out a mortified squeal, slapping her phone against her lap while her left palm mashed itself against Rapunzel's mouth. "**Punzie!**"

Rapunzel turned and gave Vasco a friendly wave, before drawing the plexiglass divider closed. She leaned back, lightly rubbing a shoulder up against Anna's, and watched her younger cousin's flustered breathing gradually slow down.

"Save the jokes...for after I sleep. You **butt.**" Anna's words tumbled out barely above a whisper, but despite her exhausted features and chiding tone, she didn't hesitate in allowing her head to fall against her cousin's shoulder.

A warm glow spread throughout Rapunzel's chest as she watched Anna doze. Tangled blonde hair didn't seem to bother the high schooler at all, and Rapunzel's heart sang out with joy. _Anna. I can't even **begin** to tell you how much you and Elsa are alike. But I won't try...this vacation is about you and me. I...I hope you'll let me help you open up a bit more._

_ The world **needs **somebody as alive and loving as you._

_ And even if you don't want to share that with **the world**. I hope you'll share it...with **me.** And maybe someday...with **Elsa.**_

* * *

"Oh, you were so **bad.**" Elsa scooped together the last few crumbs of angel food cake onto her fork, and elbowed Rapunzel before finishing off the dessert. The older woman then leaned forward, sliding her plate to the middle of the table, and couldn't help but notice Anna wincing at the other end of the sofa. "Is everything okay, Anna?"

Anna replied with a grimace, stretching her arms overhead and mumbling pathetically. "I'm okay. Worked my legs pretty hard yesterday. Now they're angry at me."

Rapunzel arched an eyebrow at the cramped manner in which Anna's legs bunched up, and the brunette turned to offer Elsa an imploring gaze. The brunette punctuated her silent question with a gentle wiggle of Anna's knobbly little toe.

_They're gross feet...but they're **Anna's** gross feet._ Pursing her lips together in determination, Elsa made a beckoning motion with her hands. Seconds later, she found Anna's feet atop her striped socks. The white fabric of Anna's pajama bottoms bunched up around her knees, revealing shapely calves dotted with freckles. Elsa only paused for a second, before laying her hands on her sister's feet with purpose.

Anna squealed pleasantly, body wriggling as she cracked an eyelid to get a look at the new sensation against her feet. Her cheeks instantly flushed, and she swallowed thickly. _Elsa doesn't like feet. Elsa...**hates** feet. _"Now I feel **too** spoiled." Anna's voice cracked embarrassingly on her second to last word, and she quashed the instinct to jerk in surprise when Rapunzel's hands pushed the white fabric to just above the knees.

Squeezing both kneecaps warmly, Rapunzel carefully wiggled each bone before sliding her hands beneath the redhead's calf muscles and prodding the sore tissue. "Yeah, honey. You're probably spotting a trend of me trying to give Anna a little push outside of her comfort zone now and then. That kind of thing happened...**a lot** that summer." Rapunzel let out a pleased shiver when Elsa nuzzled their foreheads together, but afterwards, the brunette's eyes wandered back over to Anna. "You know, **I** haven't even gotten a foot rub from those hands yet. Tell me, are they **magic**?"

Anna spluttered indignantly for a moment, before she leaned over to flip to the next page of their album. Flopping back against the sofa, Anna yanked her snowman hood down over her crimson face. "They're **good** feet rubbing hands."

Elsa couldn't help but level a judging stare at her girlfriend, while including a glib reply. "You never **asked** if I would. And stop giving Anna a hard time...she's got enough to deal with with these gnarly toes.

"**Gnarly toes!**" Wiggling her tootsies, Anna flopped her hood back up and positively **beamed** at her sister. The redhead proceeded to knock her knees together, while batting her gloved hands against Rapunzel's left bicep. "You do the next photo. And since you probably gave me a friendly little push in that one **too**, you may as well keep right on doing what you're doing."

"As you wish, m'lady." Rapunzel pretended to tip a top hat on her head in Anna's direction, before turning to lean in towards Elsa. Brunette bangs pressed against the older woman's temple, and Rapunzel's hot breath cascaded over Elsa's earlobe. "Maybe I'll start asking for **more** things, then."

The husky whisper slipped through Elsa's mind, causing her own stocking covered toes to curl. A slow, ragged breath trickled from her lips, and her cheeks flushed sweetly, as the only reply she found herself capable of making was a quiet mumble. _Who knows? Maybe...maybe if you ask. If I hear it from you. Maybe I **could** do it._

Rapunzel wasted no time in diving into the next Europe story, for which she had her girlfriend's full attention. Anna, however, was drifting as a pool of warmth had settled in her tummy. She made a half-hearted effort to uncurl her toes, but Elsa didn't seem to notice anyway. _What kinds of things are you going to ask for, Punzie? What...oh. **Oh.** _Drawing in a short breath, Anna was suddenly relieved that nobody was looking at her in that moment. The thought of what Rapunzel might have been referring to sent a warm thrill up Anna's spine, but there was also a slight tinge of melancholy.

_I guess this means no more three to a bed. No...it **does** mean that. They're girlfriends, and bedtime **should** be their time. Especially for Elsa. If she **does** want to get more physical with Punzie, it's sure as hell not gonna happen if I'm ninja kicking both of them at night._ Shrugging her shoulders briefly, Anna grimaced as a chill swept through her body. She subconsciously clasped her right hand with her left, the freshly removed band-aids allowing her to trace the faint, healing cuts on her hand. Her hand which had started hurting again.

_I'll take care of that after the next story._

* * *

"**Don't move.**" Rapunzel's commanding voice caused Anna to jerk to a stop. Left palm pointed towards the redhead, Rapunzel took several slow, deliberate steps backwards. "Gotta get the whole thing in frame."

Cupping a half-eaten slice of pepperoni and green pepper pizza in her hands, Anna's lips pursed tightly into a cringe. A thin strand of mozzarella stretched from her mouth down to her lunch as it arced and stretched in the early afternoon breeze. "**Mmrph!**" Anna's knitted eyebrows spoke volumes regarding her opinion on the situation.

"Just...wait! It's almost here!" No sooner had the words left Rapunzel's mouth, when a gust of wind abruptly snapped Anna's cheese string. It looped up gracefully, buoyed in midair, before slapping against her cheek and wrapping securely around pigtail number two.

***CLICK***

A defeated groan slipped out of Anna's mouth as she de-cheesed her face and hair. Her eyes narrowed pointedly as Rapunzel gleefully scrolled through her recent photos. "If **anybody** else sees that, I'll make sure you wake up one morning down a canal somewhere." Anna decided to quickly wolf down the rest of her lunch while Rapunzel was still fiddling with her phone.

"Well hurry up and finish! I don't know what it says about me that only **half** of my pictures so far are from _Palatine Hill_ and the _Colosseum_, and the other half are of you being **you.**" Rapunzel tucked her phone back inside her shoulder satchel, before swiftly clearing most of the trash from their table and depositing it in a green-rimmed waste can. She frowned deeply upon noticing that the wind had also swept her loosely braided hair into the trashcan, blonde locks bunching around discarded drink containers and half eaten pizza crusts. _I'm done. I'm done. I am **so** done._

Anna glanced around, a guilty look plastered on her face, before shamelessly brushing the impressive collection of crumbs off of her _Black Parade _t-shirt. Folding her arms, the teenager took a moment to rest her weary head while observing that the lively hustle and bustle in the plaza never seemed to cease. _People always going somewhere. So much to see here and so much to do. But I could use, like, another **ten** nights of good sleep._ Anna wasn't sure if her cousin was nearby, and she knew the wind would carry her tired voice, but she spoke up anyway. "Hey, Punzie? I know we've still got those, you know, _Mexican Steps_ or whatever. And probably, like, five more galleries. But could we go take a little nap, first?" Blinking in surprise at her words, Anna couldn't help but bury her flushed face against her arms. _God, I sound like I'm five. I can go take a nap by myself...I don't **need** Punzie there with me._ "I mean, we were up before the butt-crack of dawn, and I think my internal clock thing is broken, but I don't wanna hold you up…" This time, Anna trailed off because she detected that a sudden, eerie silence had descended over their section of the plaza.

"Anna...**I need your help.**"

The moment Rapunzel's voice met her cousin's ears, Anna knew something was wrong. Jerking her head up, Anna's eyes immediately shot open as her jaw dropped. _Okay...**okay.**_ **_Wow._**

Despite her tear-streaked face, Rapunzel stared ahead defiantly. The breeze kicked up once more, causing her pleated red dress to flutter erratically. Blonde, shimmering hair also drifted in the wind. What was easily two feet of bunched up tresses lay grasped in Rapunzel's left hand. In her right, shone a black-handled _mezzaluna_.

_Wait. That looks like the pizza cutter thing that was at our...table._ All of the lethargy seeped right out of Anna's body as she grabbed her backpack and stood up. The shocked stares and incredulous murmurs of the plaza patrons washed right over her, as only one thing now mattered. _Your hands are cold, Punzie. What do you need?_ "What do you need?" _And what aren't you telling me?_

"I need to stop **hiding.**" Rapunzel grasped her cousin's hands, awareness flooding her senses once more. Anna was her lone ray of sunshine in the uncertainty of her post high school life. "I've...I've **changed.**" _And I pray it doesn't drive you away._

"Let's go back to the hotel, okay?" Anna gave Rapunzel a sharp tug, intending to turn and walk herself, but the high schooler's feet remained rooted. She embraced her cousin, the blonde's erratic breaths rushing past Anna's right ear. Uneven, hacked off locks of golden hair tickled Anna's freckled cheeks, and she struggled to grasp the comforting words on the tip of her tongue. "I love you no matter what. You **aren't** going to scare me."

It was a Sunday in the plaza square when Rapunzel realized she could no longer deny who she was. The bell from a nearby cathedral chimed three times, and each rich jangle sent a tremble through the hand she grasped with Anna's. Colors inexplicably looked brighter, and the ambient sounds of Rome took on an almost musical tone. "Can we stop in a store first?"

"You mean a **salon?**" Anna didn't have to look back in order to see the nervous smirk her comment elicited from Rapunzel. The warm hand squeezing her own gave everything away.

* * *

"And that's when I told Anna I was in love with a couple I'd met at an art retreat the year before. That...I couldn't explain it, but when something feels right, you just **know.**" Rapunzel bit her bottom lip as she gave a fond half-smile. One hand traced the strand of cheese in the photo, forever frozen in the split second before it smacked against Anna's cheek. The brunette's other hand ruffled her own short hair. "And that's how Banana became a licensed **barber.**"

Anna's dry chuckle belied the warm, emotional twinkle in her eyes. "All that hair was sort of hiding who you **really** were. The color change was just for fun, hmm?" _Looks like foot rub time is over. _A soft curse slipped from her mouth as she sat up, calves and feet already missing the gentle touches of her fellow travel buddies. _Okay, now I **really** have to go to...oh. Uh oh._

Elsa's cheek was resting against Rapunzel's shoulder for most of the story, but as the climax was reached, the older woman found herself sitting up a bit straighter. Her shoulders hunched forward a bit, and her lips were drawn into a thin, pursed line. "That's quite a story. I...I'd forgotten you met Nick and Sarah the summer after your junior year." Elsa squeezed Rapunzel's short, black and yellow striped pajama sleeve, relishing the difference in sensation between the cloth and her girlfriend's ruddy skin. "Little bathroom break? So I…"

"**I'm** using it first. Double dibs!" Anna hopped to her feet, startling both Rapunzel and Elsa. The snowman lumbered around the table, snatching her overnight bag, and paused to withdraw a Ziploc bag filled with food pellets.

Larry gave a disgruntled moan, clearly distraught over having his hiding place unceremoniously removed. "Yeah yeah, I didn't forget about you, **little scared one.**" Anna scooped up her furry friend, and plopped both the sloth and his bag of food right on her sister's lap.

Elsa smiled at the company, but the smile failed to reach her distressed eyes. "**I** asked first. That's...cheating." The playful petulance in her voice trailed off into something more akin to reticence.

And Anna knew it full well, proving that point when she rattled the little bag of food on Elsa's lap pointedly, before leaning over to share a quiet word with her sister. "Just feed him and start talking. Just start...and the words will come out. You **can** do it."

_No getting out of things now. Not with the communication police on the case._ Elsa swallowed nervously, silently berating herself at the snide use of the nickname regarding her sister. She hazarded a glance over at Rapunzel, who had managed to capture Dipper, and was contentedly fussing over the cat on her lap. Elsa screwed up her courage, and blurted out what was troubling her with a tremulous whisper. "I just called Anna the communication police...**in my head.** That wasn't very nice of me." She'd already retrieved a food pellet from the bag, and somehow felt her confidence bolstered slightly at the feeling of Larry's little claws pressing gently against her fingers.

Amused giggles tumbled from Rapunzel's mouth, accompanied by her gently shaking shoulders. She pressed her bicep warmly against Elsa's, and turned to lay an unabashed kiss against a pale shoulder. "I could feel you getting a little worked up."

"Sorry." Rapunzel drew a sharp breath, but Elsa quickly corrected herself. She didn't allow herself any time to censor her correction, either. "No...**not** sorry. It's hard for me not to feel like I'm trying to fill the shoes of two people."

"I thought we talked about how it's...it's **not** about replacing." Interlocking her arms with Elsa's, Rapunzel bit back a curse as her fluffy bee costume bunched up in a decidedly uncomfortable manner. _Whoop, stinger in the butt! Wiggle, wiggle...well, this is rather **unpleasant**._

Elsa wasn't sure what tipped her off, but she noticed Rapunzel's distressed shimmy, and instinctively reached a hand behind the small of her back. One good, solid tug untangled the bunched up accessory. "Yes, and I didn't mean it like that. I just...I **want **to make you happy. In lots of ways." A strong, persistent fluster made itself known on Elsa's cheeks, and she reached up to her neck to nervously tug on the loose cloth collar. "You knew **years** ago that you were polyamorous. Can I...can I **ever** be enough?" The high pitched whisper Elsa ended her question on was punctuated by the realization that Anna had guessed a great deal of what was troubling her sister.

Rapunzel hummed idly for a few seconds, before unceremoniously dropping Dipper onto the floor. She patted her lap and smiled invitingly, after which Elsa didn't hesitate to slide over and offer her slender stocking feet. "I'm not defined by the label, Elsa. When I told Anna, way back in that hotel in Rome, I didn't say I was polyamorous. I said I was in love with two people, who also loved me back." Elsa couldn't help but press her knees together at the tension relieving pressure that Rapunzel was applying to the undersides of her feet. "It's something I just...**know**. If it's going to be one person, or two...or **more.**"

"Okay. Then...can I ask you about…" _If I don't get it out now, it's going to just eat away at my insides. And I **hate** that._ Elsa wriggled her toes in fruitless frustration, wondering how she could both **hope** that her girlfriend would guess her question and **hope** that Rapunzel said nothing. _Stop being a coward._ "...Eugene?"

"You mean, what makes you and him different?" Rapunzel made a point of gently tugging away and smoothing out each wrinkle on Elsa's striped socks. The brunette's eyes grew somewhat sad. "Let me pose **you** a question, nerdface. Say you have a pair of sandals. They're super comfortable, and you **really** love them...but you can't really wear them everywhere, right?" Elsa gave an uneasy shake of her head in the negative, before Rapunzel continued. "So you go looking for a nice pair of shoes. Maybe ones you can wear out to fancy restaurants and parties. You know...shoes that can do for you what **sandals** can't."

"Shoes are a horrible metaphor for people." A derisive chuckle slipped from her mouth as Elsa shook her head. She continued to stroke Larry's back, and the furry little guy seemed to be ready to pass out right on top of his food.

Rapunzel tapped a finger against her pursed lips, eyebrows knitting thoughtfully. "Well, not **horrible.** But definitely incomplete. So I throw out the metaphors, throw out the labels...and just do what feels **right.** Even if it's hard, I believe it'll be alright." Squeezing Elsa's slender ankles, Rapunzel lowered her voice to a whisper and looked up at her girlfriend through lidded eyes. "I believe."

"I **want** to believe." Elsa leaned forward and, while Larry dozed on her tummy, pressed her lips against Rapunzel's in a chaste kiss. Elsa's fingers snaked around her girlfriend's, seeking to fully explain that desire through touch. _How do I believe that I'm enough? By making Punzie happy._

Rapunzel pulled away when she felt the subtle tremor in Elsa's lips. The taller woman's braid was slowly coming loose, so Rapunzel set her hands to the task of securing her girlfriend's hair. A low whistle crept out from the brunette's pursed lips, in a simple tune which she knew Elsa would instantly recognize.

Elsa gave a watery chuckle in recognition. "So, what...I'm Scully?"

"Well." Rapunzel let her fingers crawl up the length of the blonde braid, tickling Elsa's pale cheek at the end. "You **are** both nerds."

* * *

"No, but **really!** I'll totally pay for any salon in Prague. The folks over here **know** how to do hair!" Hot on Rapunzel's heels, Anna easily toted her backpack on one shoulder, and her cousin's large satchel on the other. At several points during their stroll around the Old Town section of Prague, the graduate had politely requested a half hour break in order to sketch certain buildings. Anna was happy to oblige, and as her concerned teal eyes drifted back to Rapunzel's new 'hair cut', the younger girl couldn't help but wish there was **more** she could do. "Wait...that's not racist, right?"

"Relax, I won't call the police on you." Pausing once again to snap a photo of several impressive gargoyle statues, Rapunzel ran a hand through her now **incredibly short** hairdo. Her previously thigh-length hair now barely grazed her shoulders, and after Anna had done her best to clean it up, the 'do conveyed a much more fun, **earthy** feeling. Similarly, gone was the shimmering golden-blonde color, replaced with a high quality dark brunette dye. Rapunzel's fingertips brushed against the excessively teased tips, and a thrill raced through her heart. _This feels right. This is...this is **me.** _"And you can stop worrying about the hair, because I know you're really worried about what's up here." The newly minted brunette rapped her knuckles against her head and grinned playfully.

Anna cringed bashfully while talking around the handful of trail mix she nervously shoved into her mouth. "Well, I **do** suck at hair and you **deserve** a professional cut for your new look...but **yeah.** After what you, you know, told me last night. I'm **hella**...uh, hecka worried about you." Down the road several blocks, the large twin spires of _The Church of Our Lady before Tyn_ cut through the blue sky above the surrounding buildings. Despite not being particularly religious herself, Anna grimaced and made the sign of the cross. _Punzie's Wicca stuff is cooler, anyway._

Finished taking pictures for the time being, Rapunzel grasped Anna's hand, chuckling warmly at the look which clearly stated '_I just ate pretzels and junk out of that hand and probably licked it, too'_, and pulled the redhead alongside her towards the church. "Yeah, I told you my junior and senior years weren't the best. And so what if I'm not my stepmom's biggest fan. She makes my dad happy, and when I move out this fall, that's all I really care about."

Anna's posture visibly relaxed, and she let out a long breath while clapping her outside hand gently against Rapunzel's satchel to keep it from jostling around too much. _Who knows what works of art are in here?_ "Okay. Yeah. You never really seemed like the 'rebel against your parents' type. When you do something...decide something, it's pretty much always because you **believe** in it." Drawing a hand to her cheek, Anna scratched shyly at the faint fluster that had appeared. "I didn't wanna say anything, but when you **told** me about Nick and Sarah at the camp last year? In your letters...I sort of got the feeling. That you **had** a feeling."

"Mmm...you always were very perceptive, young Arendelle." Rapunzel grinned warmly while pretending to stroke her imaginary beard. "Questions? Concerns? Did you, uh, have any bets with anybody going that you won?"

Anna gave a firm shake of her head in the negative, swinging their clasped hands back and forth enthusiastically. "You've always done things your own way. It's something I kind of always admired about you. You just...**believe** in yourself, like, without hesitation. You find something you like, and you just **go get it.**" _Wish I had that. Maybe I could just **go get Elsa.**_

"Throw a frisbee and we'll see just how much like a dog I can be." Rapunzel grinned with good humor, squeezing Anna's hand warmly to show that she fully understood the meaning. "I don't know. I guess there's no reason **not** to just go for what you want. What **speaks** to you." Drawing out her cell phone, Rapunzel quickly scrolled through a bookmarked list of websites, before pulling one up and showing it to Anna.

"_The End Karaoke_. The most popular and most **rowdy** karaoke bar in all of Amsterdam." Anna's eyes narrowed a bit as she read the blurb on Rapunzel's bookmarked travel website. "Amsterdam is next week, and we're a **long way** from my safe little bathroom."

"There's gonna be a contest there next week, and first place gets five hundred dollars!" Waggling her eyebrows enthusiastically, Rapunzel also waggled her cell phone. Her face fell a bit at Anna's uncomfortable cringe. "Hey...**hey.** You don't have to, but I'm **definitely** going to. I just. I want you to know I totally support you in whatever you want to do...but your voice is just **magical.**" A small yet insistent elbow nudge followed. "And I know a thing or two about magic."

"Well...it **might** be cool to do some of the foreign stuff I found on Youtube. Or maybe that one record Grandma sent me." A tentative smile began to creep across Anna's face, but before it could get too out of hand, she eyed Rapunzel with suspicion. "I haven't seen **you** drinking anything yet. What's the age limit?"

"Sixteen." Rapunzel's smug grin could have lit up all of Prague, and she bumped the backside of Anna's hand against her hip playfully. "**If** you're game, I've done a little research and found a drink or two I think you'd **love.** Get you over that little bit of fear that's keeping you from breaking out as a **mega star.**"

"Punzie…" Anna's wary tone drew an even wider, more earnest smile from Rapunzel. Sighing wearily, the redhead hauled her cousin up the steps of _The Church of Our Lady before Tyn_. "What do you mean by...**research?**"

The only response to Anna's question was more evasive laughter from her seemingly reborn cousin. Reborn with a new look, new loves...and some mysterious, ethereal quality that made Anna's stomach flop in strange ways. The redhead paused for a few seconds, claiming she had to retie her shoes. Rapunzel had just made it to the top of the church's steps when Anna snapped a candid photo of the brunette.

Anna swallowed thickly, shaking her head as she double checked the picture on her phone. _Wow...okay, it seems corny as hell- heck, that the sun would break through **right on top of her**. But there it is._ Bathed in sunlight, Rapunzel's new, darker hair shimmered with that same ethereal quality. Just like that, Anna decided that maybe her botched attempt at a hair fix-up wasn't so botched after all.

_But she's always been like this. Punzie has always been sort of shiny. But now. Now...it's like she **sparkles.**_

A gentle rosy tinge remained on Anna's cheeks for the remainder of that afternoon.

* * *

Elsa paused at the kitchen table, tray of hot chocolate filled mugs in hand, when she spotted Larry gazing imploringly up at her from behind a table leg. Making a mental note to give the table a thorough scrubbing later, she set the drink tray on the nearby counter and brought her sloth friend up onto the table. "There you go, little one. Please use a **chair** if you want to hop down."

Elsa chuckled warmly when she spotted Miles Davis and Motoko curl protectively around Larry, before heading back out to the living room with the group's drinks. She first noticed Anna, who had abandoned her snowman top in favor of a short spaghetti strap top. The redhead grinned at her sister, before sticking out her tongue. "I was all hot, and I knew you were bringing a hot **drink**."

"Don't worry, Banana. You're still h-" Rapunzel had loped an arm around her cousin's shoulders, but quickly slammed on her mental breaks. "...still a hell of a good barber!" _Goddess, holy crap, Anna flashes a little bit of shoulder and I get just plain **stupid.**_

Anna seemed none the wiser for Rapunzel's verbal slip, and merely shrugged her well-defined shoulders. "I'm not about to open a freakin' barber's chair in the shop, but I'm **definitely** better than I was six years ago." Anna's sleepy eyes lit up when Elsa handed her a cup of hot chocolate, and the redhead made sure to give her sister's pale wrist a warm squeeze. "Look at this travel buddy **right here**, so thoughtful and sweet. And...holy **snap crap!** Elsa, you gave me, like, **all the marshmallows!**" Bringing the mug to her face, Anna's eyes shimmered at the veritable mountain of multi-colored marshmallows slowly absorbing the hot chocolate.

"Uh oh, Elsie, I think she's actually gonna cry." Rapunzel gratefully accepted her mug from Elsa, while directing a sympathetic smile at Anna. That quickly became an **empathetic** smile, however, when Rapunzel eyed her similarly impressive marshmallow pile. "**Somebody's** gunning for best girlfriend of the year."

"Yes, yes, you both **deserve** them. Now, I think we were just about to head over to Amsterdam?" Elsa had made a hasty return to her seat, whereupon she drew her much right against the red lettering on her shirt which read '_cruel_'. Elsa's left hand reached across her girlfriend's lap in order to flip to the next page of the album, but she blinked in surprise when Anna's hand captured her own. "Anna?" _Uh oh...busted._

The sensation of Elsa's skin pressed against the mostly healed cuts on her right hand briefly distracted Anna. _Whoa, that feels so...ugh, one too many pills. Focus, **marshmallows!** _Eyes narrowing accusingly, Anna craned her head forward as she met her sister's guilty gaze. "I wanna see your cup."

"Wh...why?" Elsa did her best to look personally offended as she held her cup further away, but the closest she could manage was **mildly panicked**. Her mouth blurted out the first excuse it came up with. "My cup's chipped, don't judge me!"

It took Rapunzel a moment, but after several quick flicks of her eyes between her cup and Anna's, the brunette caught on. Setting her mug on the table, Rapunzel made to stand up. "Think I'm gonna go get a few more marshmallows." She grinned at Anna, who chuckled snidely in return.

"You have plenty!" Sliding her mug onto the foldout table, Elsa dramatically flopped across Rapunzel's yellow and black striped lap, ensuring the younger woman stayed put.

"**Do it, Banana!**" Rapunzel pumped her fist and cheered as Anna quickly snatched a liberal amount of marshmallows from each of their cups and dropped them into Elsa's marshmallow-less cup.

"Victory for the rebellion!" Anna whooped as she and Rapunzel celebrated with a double high five, and the redhead was grateful her hand was pain-free at the moment.

_Is that the costume or Punzie's legs that smells so **good**?_ Face pressed against the soft costume's fabric, Elsa was just about to take a greedy inhale when that sudden thought made her cringe. Immediately afterwards, the realization of her position brought her to a **double** cringe. _Get up you moron, get up and say something!_ "Screw the rebellion!"

Right after her squealed statement, Elsa felt two sets of eyes burning holes in her. Anna and Rapunzel both sported bright crimson cheeks, and the two amused women seemed to be deciding Elsa's fate by nonverbal means. The blonde woman quietly reclaimed her marshmallow-packed hot chocolate and curled back up on the sofa, staring at her striped stocking-covered knees with rapt fascination.

Rapunzel took pity on her poor, flustered girlfriend. "Okay! Next up on our whirlwind tour of Europe was...Amsterdam!" Sharing a meaningful smile with Anna, who proudly flipped to the next page in the album, Rapunzel rested a comforting hand on Elsa's left shoulder. _Sorry, honey. You **did** leave yourself wide open there, but we really can be merciful. I love you...and you deserve marshmallows, too._


	64. Chapter 64

Anna was in the middle of helping her grandmother set up the record player when she was unceremoniously yanked out of the living room and into the kitchen. Her bare feet squeaked against the linoleum floor as she took short, chopped steps backwards. "Gyah, Punzie! What if I actually want to use those belt loops someday, for, oh I don't know. A **belt?!**"

"It was that way, or by your braids, Banana. And hair pulling is so three years old." Rapunzel jerked her arm, spinning Anna around by her belt loops.

The redhead spluttered indignantly as she flung her arms out, latching onto the first steadying object she could find. Which just so happened to be Elsa, and Anna found herself momentarily grateful for her obstinately rosy cheeks. _Oh, well damn, haven't seen **that** outfit since the cruise._ "The outfit still looks slammin', Elsa."

Elsa blushed lightly at the praise, chuckling at both Anna's dopey grin and her cockeyed snapback. She took a moment to straighten out her sister's hat, her own stomach fluttering with a guilty churn at the impromptu hug. "Wait, your hat's all crooked. Okay, there you go...perfect."

"It's a **snapback!**" Anna's grin doubled in size as she playfully shook Elsa's shoulders.

Sneaking underneath Anna's right arm, Rapunzel drew the three young women into a huddle. "Okay, team...listen up! Mama's got a **plan.**"

"Is it a **secret** plan?" Elsa pursed her lips, words slipping out bashfully as locks of both brunette and copper hair tickled her face.

"**I'm** the quarterback!" Anna's gleeful cackle was punctuated by a few curious slaps against Rapunzel's upper back. Anna blinked several times in confusion at the bare skin she **saw** and **felt**. Her already warm body was claimed by another rush of heat. "Punzie, we aren't at your awesome beach, you know?"

Rapunzel gave a nonchalant shrug, blowing a warm, defiant breath on Anna's face. "If my dress overflows tonight, my sharp-dressed girlfriend will save me." Elsa blushed hotly, staring at her sleek, black slippers, while Anna grumbled sourly at their cousin's use of the word **flow.** Rapunzel rocked both of them insistently, causing the group huddle to sway. "Stop distracting me, butts! Alright, look. We love Aunt Elie, and we love Grandma, right?"

Anna and Elsa both nodded, although Anna's nod was more vigorous. She promptly clonked her head against those of her fellow Supergirls.

An airy sigh slipped from Rapunzel's lips as she blinked the stars out of her eyes. "But Grandma, well...all we can really do is try to slow down the dementia at this point. And...Aunt Elie. I think she'd like some more time for herself, even though she'd **never** admit it."

This time only Elsa nodded, though she kept her movements short and brisk. Her eyes flicked over to capture Rapunzel's with love. "What are you thinking, dear? Do you want to hire somebody to help take care of Grandma?"

"Mmhmm, that's what I was thinking." Drawing her cousins in tighter, Rapunzel nudged her forehead up, which pushed Anna's snapback higher and let the two of them see eye to eye. "Hire somebody from that Highlands place to take Grandma out. She should be playing cards with her friends there every day...and Aunt Elie is **so** in denial over that Taran guy."

Another short nod from Anna, which caused her snapback to tumble from her head and plop squarely onto her hunched back. "True story. I saw those googly eyes she made at him. Someone's gonna get climbed like a **vine**...with a little help from us!"

Rapunzel gave a salacious snicker, while Elsa was sure her cheeks couldn't possibly get any redder. "**Anna.** Well, you aren't wrong, I guess. I say we do it...put some money together, we'll talk Aunt Elie up tonight about it." A strong urge to lay a kiss on Rapunzel's cheek rushed through Elsa, but she settled for an intimate nuzzle instead. "You're very **sweet.**"

"And **very** smart." Anna swallowed thickly, pasting on a confident grin even as the potential cost caused her to break out in a cold sweat. _No big, I can live forever by sneaking out cafeteria Powerbars. Flawless plan!_

"The first year's on me, just take it out of one of my investments." Rapunzel's ears perked up at the sound of heels clacking against the staircase. "Okey doke, we got our plan, so…"

"Wait!" Elsa and Rapunzel glanced up curiously at Anna's spat out exclamation. The redhead blanched, both relieved and a bit guilty that she wouldn't have to sell some records to help with the cost of their plan. "Um...P, it's your money. And Elsa sort of controls it."

"Yeah?" The way in which Rapunzel's eyebrows knitted, and how she drew out the word on a long note, caused Anna to stare bashfully at her own sneakers.

"Well...why was I in the huddle?" _What the hell, brain? Are you half stupid, why would you ask **that** kind of question?! _A bashful cringe slipped across Anna's lips.

"Because you're **family**, duh." Rapunzel's affectionate eye-roll was accompanied by a gentle clonk of her head against Anna's. "**And** since we've got you here."

"No…" Anna grinned bashfully, her protest slipping out half-heartedly as she made no move to escape.

"**Squish the Banana!**" Gleefully smooshing against Anna's right side, Rapunzel's heart fluttered when she saw Elsa immediately take the cue and press up against Anna's left side.

The helpless redhead staggered for a moment, giggles spilling out as she drew strength from her weeks of weightlifting. "I am...unsquishable!" Anna shivered as she made her proud declaration, briefly feeling a pleasant rush of warmth and affection. Despite the weight piled atop her back, she refused to sink to the ground. Her legs trembled as Rapunzel and Elsa turned their smoosh into an embrace.

_I can hold the weight._

Anna shivered again, her thoughts muddling back to her suitcase beneath the sofa bed.

_I'm good._

Love tumbled against anger, and Anna found herself wishing for relief. In whatever form she could get it.

_Just keep getting by. They're a little bit ahead, but I'll get there._

_I'll take care of me...and catch up._

* * *

A shrill jazz trumpet accompanied an accordion as Anna danced with Edith that Saturday night. The chipper, upbeat music crackled from the _1960 Bush SRP31_ record player. Green with a silver finish, it sat on the coffee table between two old stereo speakers Anna managed to jerry-rig together, amplifying the sound even more. She was flush-faced and a bit dizzy as she gamely tried to keep up with her grandmother's steps and instructions.

"Now left! And back! Front, back, hands!" Every enthusiastic word and energetic action that came from Edith belied her eighty three years of age, and it was all Anna could do just to keep up.

She did so with a bright grin, stooping a bit as she performed three sloppy twirls in time to the last notes of the peppy polka. "Frankie Yankovic, the polka king!" Throwing up her arms exuberantly, Anna wobbled a bit as she found the living room still spinning.

"My husband used to twirl me just like that...down at the nightclub on Union Street. Every Saturday…" Edith nodded in recollection, looking up with a dazzling smile when she felt Anna take her by the arm and lead her back to the sofa. She hadn't said a word, but her rosy cheeks and loud breaths gave away her exhaustion.

_She should be dancing like this at the Highlands place, too._ Guiding her grandmother into a comfortable sitting position, Anna stepped over to a nearby mahogany chest. From it, she rifled through several stacks of records, before withdrawing a blue and silver box. "I think I need some more twirling lessons from you, grandma. It makes me **super** dizzy." _Oh yeah, that's why I'm dizzy, alright._

"You're doing **just fine**, dear. I was lucky because I had a wonderful partner. Yes...it's all about the **partner**." Edith had trailed off by the end of her sentence, staring at her lap as her smile shrunk a bit. She glanced up in surprise when the sofa cushions jostled, eyes lighting up at the opened box of records Anna had brought over to her. "You...you found my records! I haven't seen these for **ages!**"

Anna's eyebrows knitted as she gave Edith a crooked smile, laying the records out on the coffee table one at a time. "I...I really want to sing you a song, if that's okay. Pick something nice from Ol' Blue Eyes while I go tinkle, okay?" Anna went so far as to place one of the albums in her grandmother's open hands, before standing up to head over to the bathroom.

Anna had just stepped into the kitchen when a gasp from her grandmother abruptly drew her attention back. "These...are my records. I haven't seen them in **ages!**" Edith's eyes were wide with surprise, and she appeared to be on the verge of happy tears.

Pursing her lips as she forced out another smile, Anna quickly blinked her own tears away. "You've got **great** records, grandma." Ducking out after a short wave, Anna trotted over to the bathroom adjacent to the sofabed room she and Rapunzel shared. Once inside, she immediately ran cold water over her wrists, breaths coming out in short stutters.

_It's fine to ask grandma about Elsa._

_ Just wait until we go to New York._

_ But I don't want to ask...about Mom and Dad._

A frustrated groan slipped from her lips as Anna's wet right hand fumbled with the faucet handle. She winced as her fingers slipped off of the metal, slapping against the porcelain sink counter. "**Ow**...fuck me."

Anna quickly shook her stinging hand, grumbling when drops of water spattered over the bathroom mirror. At that moment, her cell phone buzzed with an incoming text, eliciting a string of muttered curses. _Right hand, use the towel to wipe off the mirror. Yes, make sure to leave streaks. **Yes**, make sure to hurt like a son of a gun._ With her left hand, Anna swiped down to her newest text message. _Oh hey, it's from Hans._

**_'Hey Anna. First off, thank you for whatever you said to Merida. We aren't about to become best friends for life or anything, but she asked if I wanted to have dinner with her and our parents on Monday. I was going up to Canada for Spring Break then, but I'm pushing it to Tuesday. Seriously...thank you. Any amazing plans on your plate for vacation? Let me know if you need anything, since I won't be back until Saturday afternoon. Lift and study for midterms on Sunday? Let me know, and I hope your family trip is going okay. ~Hans'_**

Anna half-heartedly cursed her lack of ambidexterity as she slowly typed a reply with her left hand.

**_'No problem, man...glad to help. I'm good for the week. Staying home and reorganizing my record collection for the millionth time. Have fun and don't get attacked by any mooses.'_**

She hit _send_, pocketing her phone before yanking both her jeans and underwear down and plopping onto the toilet. Elbows on thighs and chin against fists, Anna idly twisted her feet while clapping her ankles together. _I'll just ask grandma about Elsa's...college graduation. I could ask Aunt Elie, but...I know she was also there for Elsa **afterwards.**_

_I like hearing grandma talk about old stories. Fuck it...I **am** gonna ask her._

A few moments, and one toilet flush later, Anna was back to wash her hands for the second time. Peach-scented soap cascaded down her palms as one other thought nagged at her. _But I...I'm not gonna give Elsa the tickets. Not **yet.** Save that for New York. I…_

Anna's stomach gave a nauseous tumble as she clapped a cool, wet hand to her warm forehead. _If she takes it the wrong way...and blames herself. And she's gonna be so fucking busy finishing up the building these next two weeks. No, no...better I wait until **later.**_

The nagging thought persisted, however, as did the nagging pain in her hand. Anna glowered at her reflection in the mirror,

_Fine. But that's it for this weekend. It's...**not** a problem._

She dug her tingling right hand into her other pocket.

_ I'm gonna have more fun with grandma._

One minute later, Anna had skipped into the kitchen, before she skidded abruptly to a halt. Edith was on her hands and knees, surrounded by Cheerios, which she carefully picked up one at a time and placed in a tupperware container next to her. The cereal box lay atop the counter, plastic bag hanging halfway out with a messy trail of whole grain oat circles leading off the counter's edge.

"G...grandma!" Anna hurried over to her grandmother's side, scooping up Cheerios by the handful and dumping them into the plastic container.

Edith turned, a frustrated and embarrassed frown on her face as she regarded Anna. "Nurse, there was a hole in that cereal bag. You're very nice, but I might have to file a complaint."

A long, tired sigh slipped from Anna's lips, and she immediately chastised herself. _Grandma can't help it, it's just the way she is now. Stop projecting my own stupid bullshit onto her, and **help her.** _Pursing her lips, Anna scooped another pile of cereal into the container and slid it onto the counter. She carefully helped Edith back to her feet. "I can clean up the rest here. Why don't we find a nice Frank Sinatra song to sing with in the living room, hmm?"

Edith glanced up at Anna, mildly confused but nodding in agreement. "Well, okay. I **do** have an awful lot of records...which I haven't seen for **ages.** Can you help me go through them, nurse? Make sure none were stolen?"

Anna braced herself for a wave of melancholy, but was relieved to find a pleasant warmth slip through her mind and seep into her bones. _The hell with the Cheerios. I'm gonna make grandma feel safe, and if that means I have to catalog and organize every record in the damn house, then that's what I'll do._ "If that's what you want to do, grandma, we can definitely do that."

Edith nodded, smiling a bit wider as she clasped Anna's right hand for support. The warmth of her grandmother's touch sent a sweet, loving pang through her heart. "You know, you can call me Anna if you want. That's...that's my name."

Edith's eyebrows shot up and her lips formed a perfect circle. "Oh, really? That's a...very pretty name. Now where did I hear that before…"

Anna's only response was to give a light, airy laugh as she helped her grandmother back onto the couch. Making her way back over to the record collection, she made a big fuss over the very first record she withdrew. "Bing Crosby?! This guy is **awesome!**"

_Elsa. Punzie. Aunt Elie. I hope you're having fun tonight. I know I am._

Edith's laughter twinkled like sweet music against Anna's ears.

_I know **we** are._

* * *

It was Saturday night, and Arooga's was packed to the gills. The retro diner sported a black and white checkered floor, as well as rows of red vinyl booths. Black cushioned metal stools lined the bar, and even though the entire restaurant was noisy, the patrons clinking glasses and shouting at the bar counter definitely raised the most ruckus.

However, if every booth was as loud as the one in the far left corner of the restaurant, they would have dwarfed the sounds coming from the bar. Eilonwy sat across from Rapunzel and Elsa, and the three women shared a large dinner platter which had arrived piled with mini cheeseburgers, chili cheese fries, and honey barbecue chicken wings. The platter was more than half-empty as Eilonwy continued with her loud, expressive childhood tale.

Wearing a light purple blouse with black slacks, Eilonwy seemed to be anything but melancholy as she enjoyed her first night out in a long time. "So there I am, all **gussied up** in my new purple dress with white lace, and sitting in **your** father's little red wagon." Eilonwy jabbed a half-eaten french fry in Rapunzel's direction, before pausing to take a sip of her bright blue drink. The presence of alcohol in her drink was evidenced by the rosy glow on the older woman's cheeks. "And he's promising me the most amazing surprise in history at the top of this grassy hill. And I'm just **sweating** and sitting in his dirty wagon, but I don't care, because I **love** surprises!"

Rapunzel halted her enthusiastic nodding in order to take a generous swig from her Long Island Iced Tea. She'd promised to be on her best behavior, but after only two drinks she'd gotten quite comfortable leaning against a mildly flustered Elsa. Every so often, Rapunzel would shiver and slide away from her girlfriend a few inches, as she just did again. "Oh...oh my **god**, I still **have** that wagon!" A merry titter slipped from her lips, and she playfully bumped shoulders with Elsa.

Elsa managed a queasy smile, which was more due in part to the greasy nature of the girls' dinner than any intimacy discomfort. _I told them I was fine with whatever they ordered. But that cheese...it's just **laying** in my stoma-ha-hach!_ "I remember you used to carry our schoolbooks on that wagon, back at the academy." Elsa's blush doubled in intensity when Rapunzel briefly rested her head on the blonde's stiff shoulder. Short, brunette locks tickled her cheek, and Elsa's stomach flip flopped in a rather pleasant manner at the rich, bubbly laughter of her girlfriend.

The intercom above the bar blared to life, loudly informing all patrons of another meal ready to eat. "Order up, Rickelson, party of four. That's Rickelson…"

"**Shut up, I'm talking!**" Eilonwy grinned and slapped the table vigorously, rattling the silverware and causing Elsa to jump in her seat. Rapunzel merely laughed harder, gesturing for their aunt to continue the story. "We get to the top of the hill, and he sets me down on this little dirt pile. Hands me this jar of honey, because I'm such a **good little sister.** He runs off, saying he's going to get me a drink...meantime, I've got no spoon, so four year old me is using my **hand.**" As Eilonwy spoke, she mimed scooping honey out from her half-empty glass. She blinked several times, eyes glassy with unshed tears, despite her exuberant smile.

"No...he wouldn't." Rapunzel's lips barely moved for her first reply, but her second attempt was delivered with incredulity and both palms slapped over her flushed face. "**He wouldn't!**"

Both of Elsa's eyebrows shot up, and she leaned back against the red vinyl booth while sipping her non alcoholic iced tea. _Wow. I'd never be this comfortable in such a loud place...and if it was anybody else. But it's Punzie and Aunt Elie. Somehow, it's always okay if it's them._ Shimmying her back against the booth, Elsa was briefly torn between savoring the warm pressure of Rapunzel's bare arm against her own and wishing Anna was there, too. _I hope Anna's having a nice time with grandma. I...I know she **really** wanted this time together._

"Honey's dripped all down my arms, onto my dress, and suddenly I'm **covered with ants!**" Eilonwy's eyes slammed shut, and she couldn't help but grimace and shake her hands wildly at the vivid memory. "Crawling everywhere! And I'm not talking about tiny little black ants. These were demon eyed, snaggle toothed, **ninth circle of hell, burn your skin off fire ants!**" Throaty, watery chuckles tumbled from Eilonwy's mouth as she unabashedly rubbed at the tears clinging to the corner of her eyes.

Rapunzel wiped a spare napkin over her nose, before sliding the dinner platter to her left and clapping her hands atop her aunt's. The brunette's shoulders shook as she seamlessly integrated breathless laughs with short, punctuated hiccups. "I...I can't...daddy, **you little shit.**"

Elsa's hand was mere inches from pressing against her cousin's warm, lightly freckled back. Her hand froze at the last moment, twitching with uncertainty as she swallowed a grimace, before awkwardly patting Rapunzel right between gently sloping shoulder blades. _I want to hug you right now. So badly._ Pulling her hand away as though it had been burned, Elsa quickly slid it across the table to pat her aunt's forearm. "If that was on purpose...how did you get home?"

An odd silence fell over the booth, and Elsa was suddenly surprised to realize she could hear the jangling and clattering of silverware and dishes from booths all around the trio. Eilonwy slowly lifted her head up, resting a make-up smudged cheek on her left palm. She shared a faint smile with Elsa for a few long moments, before her now quiet voice crossed the table. "**Your** dad came for me."

"Oh." Elsa wasn't sure at what point she'd begun to lazily spin her butter knife on the table. She wasn't sure how many seconds had passed since Rapunzel quietly excused herself to the ladies' room. Pictures of her father as a child, wide-eyed, gap toothed, and dirty cheeked, flashed through her mind in a scrapbook of memories she'd long ago tucked away.

It was only her aunt's hand slowly sliding over her own that brought Elsa back to the present. Eilonwy coughed lightly, brushing away a bit of her smudged make-up with a damp napkin. "Should've seen this coming. I was so excited about the idea of a fun night out...hello, make-up police?"

Shimmying bashfully against the red vinyl cushion, Elsa quickly shook her head. Her aunt's touch was warm and reassuring. _So much like Punzie._ "You still look fine. Sorry...sorry I spaced out there. So Dad saved you, huh?" The words slipped out effortlessly, as though they were released from a gate of pent-up thoughts, rushing out unfiltered. _Of course he saved her. He loved her._

"With that very same wagon, he brought up two pails of cold water. And I'm just so miserable, that I don't even notice." Taking another sip from her drink, Eilonwy batted a hand towards an approaching waiter, who quickly turned around and sought another booth to help. "The cold water soaks me, and I just start crying louder...not even realizing he was helping me. He picks up your soggy, sticky, but ant-free **aunt**, puts me in the wagon, and tows me back home." Eilonwy couldn't resist leaning out of the booth a bit, her eyes falling on the ladies' restroom door. "You don't think...was that story too much for Rapunzel?"

_I'm glad Anna isn't here._ The instant that thought crossed Elsa's mind, a flood of guilt washed it away. She quickly tugged at her loosely tied scarf until it slipped from around her neck, and she pocketed it while forcing her eyes to meet those of her aunt. Elsa's hands had begun to shake, so she shoved both of them back into her pockets. "No. She's...well, she's not **fine.** But, and I'm sure you know this...she grieves a lot like you. She tells me stories about growing up with her dad. The happy times **and** the difficult times. Sharing is how Punzie comes to terms with it." _And I should go to her...right **now.**_ However, Elsa remained seated, her eyebrows knitting as a cold heartache swept over her. The hurtful swell was enough to cause Elsa to slide her hands back across the table, covering her aunt's curled hands once more. "I'm **sorry.**"

"Sweetie, you don't have to apologize. I...I think you've been **good** for Rapunzel." Eilonwy shook her head, smiling faintly as silver-grey bangs dangled in front of her eyes. "She and Anna come up to see us several times a year, and they're always happy. But now, it's like I'm seeing a new side of your cousin...and since you're the newest person in her life, I have to assume **you're** to blame for that."

The insinuation brought a rosy glow to Elsa's cheeks, and she quickly waved her left hand in a demure manner. "I...thank you. She means...a **lot** to me, also. But, do you remember when you...came to visit? After my graduation from Tulane?"

Eilonwy said nothing in reply, but offered a slight nod as she squeezed Elsa's right hand between her own.

"You...you knew I wasn't the type to grieve by...remembering." Elsa swallowed thickly, eyes misting as she recalled the handful of hours spent on her dorm-room bed, with her head in her aunt's lap. _I cried for Mom and Dad a long time ago._ A chill rolled up Elsa's back, and she leaned over the table. Her voice was low, yet earnest. "I didn't know that you **were** that type. **Are** that type. I'm sorry...sorry I didn't comfort you in the way you wanted." The last few words slipped from Elsa's lips in a miserable croak. She pursed her lips tightly, but refused to let any tears slip out.

"That's okay, Elsa." Tilting her head slightly, Eilonwy wiggled her fingers, pressing them comfortingly against her eldest niece's lithe hand. Her smile was strong and sure. "Sometimes...just **being** with somebody else helps. I know there are things you haven't come to terms with...and maybe you never will. But I'll still be **here** for you, no matter what."

_No matter what._ Exhaling raggedly, Elsa rubbed a forearm over her moist eyes. "I'm not going to **cry.**"

"Who's crying?" Eilonwy's small smile became a lopsided grin, even as tears glistened at the corners of her eyes. She inclined her head towards the restroom while slipping a hand into her purse. "You should go check on Rapunzel while I make myself look presentable again. Maybe there's a movie in town you can catch." Elsa opened her mouth to object, but her aunt politely cut her off. "I've been in touch with Anna. She and mom are just fine...having a blast."

Elsa gave a hesitant nod, lugging her body out of the booth. She paused, resting a hand on the table in front of her aunt while she smoothed out her wrinkled slacks. "Some nights...I just feel old. Like I want to go home and hide in bed."

Elsa's wry smile and comment elicited a merry giggle from Eilonwy, who tapped the top of the blonde's hand with her index finger. "But you **aren't** old, Elsa. You're young. So get out there and **live.**"

A thoughtful hum slipped from Elsa's lips as she headed to the restroom. _I'm working on getting out there and living...but I **do** want to hide in bed, sometimes. With my cousin...my **girlfriend.** I love her, and I'm ready to be back home where I can **show** her. Properly._

* * *

**_'I know, I know. It's corny as hell for a marine biologist to have a pet fish, but apparently it's a tradition for all junior researchers. My brat co-workers started calling me Biker Bob from day one because...well, you fucking know why, haha. Anyway, this little Betta does burnouts in the tank like you wouldn't believe, but every now and then she slams face-first into a wall. Or a rock. Or a...well, you'll see. Now I know you paid attention whenever I studied at your place years ago, so you know fish can't get myopia. But every once in awhile, she just bops her noggin on stuff...and it made me think of you. So I named her Annabob, she's my dorky little Betta, and I'm probably going to move her to a bowl so she can just swim against the glass instead of bonking her head on it. Haha. Thinking of you, hope you, Rapunzel, Elsa, and your other kooky pals are doing well. Write back, damnit! ~Ariel'_**

A helpless giggle tumbled from Anna's lips as she finished reading the text from her ruby haired ex-girlfriend. Pausing to swirl the sleepy-time tea bag around her grandmother's steaming mug a few times, Anna flicked over to check out the two pictures her friend included. _Hell yeah, Annabob has a super badass tail. And what the...oh my **god**, she put the **fork** in the fish tank? Ariel, seriously, that's a little bit fucked up._ Despite her thought, however, Anna still wore an earsplitting grin as she dropped the spent tea bag into the sink. Saving the text for a proper reply tomorrow, the redhead collected Edith's mug and headed upstairs.

"Your nighttime tea delivered, m'lady." Popping through the doorway of her grandmother's bedroom, Anna quickly set the mug down on a coaster next to the nightstand lamp. Edith was bundled up in her light blue sleeping robe, her gnarled hands slowly but surely plucking away at a half-complete red and purple knit scarf. Anna's heart swelled with warmth as she noticed that, despite her grandmother's weariness, the rosy glow of a long, fun day remained. "That's a very cute scarf."

Edith let out a quiet laugh, shaking her head at the compliment. "I was going to give it to my daughter, but...it gets pretty cold in New York, doesn't it?"

"That's...that's what I hear." Anna's smile was tight-lipped, and she carefully crawled up on the bed, sidling up next to her grandmother.

Nodding brusquely, Edith swayed from left to right, letting out a pleased hum every time she nudged Anna's right shoulder. "Elsa should have a scarf. These colors suit her, wouldn't you say?"

"Mmhmm. Very pretty." Anna coughed lightly, running her tongue against the back of her throat in curiosity. _Little bumps...feels rough. But it doesn't hurt at all. All the same, I should probably vamoose if I'm getting sick._ She rested a hand on her grandmother's shoulder, squeezing lightly. "You know, grandma. Elsa's in California now. She's...she's living with Rapunzel and me." _Well, just with Rapunzel. But close enough, I guess._

"Well, California isn't that cold. But I still think Elsa needs a nice present." Edith effortlessly continued her stitching, the simple motions seemingly unaffected by her lapses in memory. She looked up suddenly, acutely aware of Anna's missing body heat, as the redhead stood once more by her bedside. "Bedtime already, nurse?"

Anna took special care when she moved Edith's half-knitted scarf over to the nightstand. "The morning comes early...and you want to be bright eyed and bushy tailed to greet it, right?" Anna mustered a crooked grin, rubbing her hands against her bare arms self consciously. _I want to hug her. But today I'm the nurse. But I...**really**...want to hug her._ Pursing her lips shyly, Anna posed a soft question. "Would...would you like a good night hug?"

"You're a nice nurse. Let's have a hug." Edith gave a pleased hum as Anna leaned down, allowing the older woman to wrap her arms beneath Anna's shoulder blades.

Anna paused, burning the memory into her mind. _Brain, I know we don't always see eye to eye...but please. **Remember this.**_ A quiet whimper slipped from her lips as she carefully wrapped her arms around her grandmother's sleep robe. Anna savored each breath she felt, each rise and fall of Edith's back. _I'm glad I stayed here with you, tonight._

"Your nurse loves you. **Loves you.**" Gnawing on her bottom lip, Anna drew out the hug for as long as she could. _Elsa has to know._

_ I have to tell her. Show her._

* * *

As night fell over the town of Eureka, a cool breeze swept through trees and over open fields. One by one, stars twinkled into view, reminding people they'd always been there...just not visible until dark. Every few minutes, a car drove by Eilonwy's house, the headlights illuminating the gravel driveway and the back of Elsa's rental car.

No light reached off to the left of the driveway, however. Shrouded by a line of pine trees, a person could remain hidden from view if they so chose. There was even room enough for two people, although a bed of brown pine needles wasn't the most comfortable place to sit. Unless one of the people was forward thinking enough to bring a thick thermal blanket along, even if they were traveling to one of the warmest states in the country. And Elsa was nothing if not forward thinking.

"I think my behind found a pine needle." Elsa could barely make out Rapunzel's face in the darkness, but she heard the pout in her girlfriend's words quite clearly. The brunette shuffled against the thick, yellow blanket. She made sure she slid her hand over top of Elsa's hand, which rested against her waist. "You're just fine where you are. I mean...unless you want to try to **find** the needle."

Elsa let out a weak laugh, pressing her face against Rapunzel's brown hair bashfully. "It's a pretty thick blanket. But you can sit on my lap...if you want."

Rapunzel let out a pleased hum as she quickly sat atop Elsa's thighs. Her cheek and brown hair quickly found a comfortable home, pressed into the crook of Elsa's neck. Rapunzel's red dress had ridden up past her knees, but she wasn't particularly bothered by it. What she **was** bothered by, or more specifically **amused** by, was the distinct sensation that Elsa's hands were hovering. Rapunzel's whisper was low, sweet, and inviting. "You can put your hands wherever you want."

Elsa swallowed half-heartedly, cursing the dry air, her dry throat, and the fact that they weren't in their safe, comfortable apartment. "Your choice." She blushed further at her dry, croaking whisper, but thrilled when her girlfriend's hands captured her own.

"My first choice is probably pushing it. And...probably my second. **And** third." Rapunzel's honest answer elicited a warm laugh from Elsa as her chest rumbled. Rapunzel let out a shuddering breath as she felt every vibration against her left cheek, and she quickly wrapped Elsa's hands securely around her waist. "This can work."

As the minutes of the night ticked onward, the shrill chirp of cicadas in the nearby trees filled the air. Somewhere in the area, a frog croaked. Once every minute, like clockwork. Elsa quickly became enthralled by the gentle melody of nighttime sounds, smells, and sensations. The most pressing of which was the feather-light kisses Rapunzel placed against the older woman's jaw every so often. After several minutes, Elsa let out a stifling sigh.

"Too much?" Even Rapunzel's breath was warm as it rolled against Elsa's neck.

Elsa managed a short shake of the head. "No, I just...**hot.**" The last word was spat out as an amused whisper, and Elsa slid her left hand across Rapunzel's stomach, before drawing it up to her collar and loosening two buttons. She immediately returned her hand to its prior place, and shivered when another cool breeze rushed against her warm collarbone.

"Better?" Rapunzel took her two index fingers and carefully pushed Elsa's unbuttoned collar a bit more open. She breathlessly marveled at the light sheen of sweat on her blonde cousin's neck, in stark contrast with the cool evening air.

"Much." Elsa's voice was hoarse once more, but she found she no longer cared.

Rapunzel shifted slightly, sitting up a bit straighter, and her breath stuttered when she felt shimmy her slacks-covered thighs and bend her knees. They were suddenly at eye level, and Rapunzel balked for a moment before leaning her forehead against Elsa's right temple. The brunette's grin was very self conscious. "Thanks for coming to check on me. In the bathroom, I mean."

Elsa carefully turned her head, pressing an unabashed, lingering kiss to her girlfriend's forehead. Her hands relished the feeling of Rapunzel's midsection beneath the red dress. "I...I know what it's like. You love to hear the stories. But they...they still hurt."

"Uh huh." Suddenly it was Rapunzel who was at a loss for what to do with her hands. She settled for hooking her left hand on Elsa's right shoulder, while trailing her right index finger up and down the light sheen of sweat on the blonde's neck. Rapunzel quickly thought better of it, sneaking a hand into her purse and pulling out a tissue, which she used to wipe away the moisture. "Talk to Aunt Elie about paying for another nurse for grandma tomorrow morning, before we leave?"

"O...okay." Elsa's neck was tense when she first felt the fingers sliding against it, but she hadn't complained. And now, she knew the sweat was gone, but Rapunzel persisted in stroking her skin with the soft tissue. _It's cool out...but I keep sweating._

Elsa's breaths kept slipping out, shallow and laced with desire.

_I'm ready to go home._

* * *

Elsa winced at the creak of each stair as she ascended to the second floor. Gurgi followed faithfully at her heels, stopping when she stopped and giving the inch of her exposed ankle skin an encouraging lick. Elsa was grateful that her little canine companion was keeping his yips and yaps to a minimum tonight, as she had a good guess as to where Anna was, and the blonde didn't want to wake either her sister or their grandmother.

**_'Be home in half an hour. I really...really needed this break. You three are angels. ~Eilonwy'_**. The recent text message from the girls' aunt remained saved on Elsa's phone, as she kept copies of every text she received. The cloud on which Elsa had been sailing during her short interlude with Rapunzel carried her slowly down to the wistful reality. _As much as I want to be sharing a bed with her again...best to play it safe. Also, God forbid Anna should sleep-kick grandma. I'll get her up...and take her downstairs to bed._

Upon reaching the top of the stairs, Elsa was relieved to find the second floor creak-free, whereupon she made her way to the room adjacent to her own. Soft, even breaths drifted through the cracked door, and as Elsa cautiously pushed the door open, she watched the light from the hallway spread over the sleeping forms of Anna and Edith. The older woman's face was carefree, and she seemed to have no trouble with sleeping on her back. The same could not be said of Anna, who squirmed uncomfortably, head lolling from left to right every few seconds.

Elsa gave a sudden blink in surprise, finding herself standing over Anna aside the bed. The blonde shivered, tearing her eyes away from the lightly sleeping form of her sister. _How long was I staring? The answer: probably too long._ Her left hand slipped into the light as she gently pressed her hands against Anna's shoulders, leaning over slightly. _Don't want to scare her._ "Anna...Anna?"

Several disgruntled mumbles trickled from Anna's lips, before Elsa applied a bit more pressure. Anna released a short, stuttering breath, right before her eyelids fluttered upwards. Her pupils were large and unfocused, and she spent a long moment staring at Elsa as though the blonde was a hidden image picture. "Hey...I'm sleepin'..."

"You...you should do that downstairs." Elsa bit her lip, smiling warmly as her rosy cheeks were tempered by the sleepy bluntness of her sister's statement. Anna stared back, nodding as her lazy head seemed to favor a looping path. Anna tried to sit up, and Elsa cringed bashfully when she realized her hands were still on her sister's shoulders. Pulling them away immediately, Elsa stuttered out an apology. "S-sorry."

Anna's shoulders slumped as a long, exasperated breath tumbled from her lips. A half smile crept onto her lips as she raised her arms, pointing her hands in Elsa's direction. "Out of energy. **Please...help.**"

Elsa managed to choke back a chuckle as she shyly indulged her sister. "Let's go, Lilu." Slipping her lithe, slender hands underneath Anna's armpits, Elsa pushed the urge to shiver at her sister's reciprocal touch down into her belly. She expected to pull Anna into a sitting position on the bed. Elsa did not expect Anna to lurch upwards, slide off of the bed and flop against Elsa's chest.

Warm, shallow breaths rushed against Elsa's neck, and once again she found herself breathlessly lost in the moment for far too long. Lost in another warm body pressed against hers. Somewhere between the realization that Anna's messy hair was tickling her cheek and her stomach somersaulting at the firm arms wrapped around her back, Elsa managed to drag herself back to the present. "Did you...have fun tonight?" _Wow, it sounds like my throat's made of **sandpaper.**_

"Yeah. Lots." Anna managed to lace two simple words with heaviness and tension. Her bare feet slid against Elsa's black shoes, toes wriggling against soft leather. There was an uncomfortable thickness building in the air around the women, and as Anna stared behind her sister's neck, she could only manage one absentminded thought. _Elsa's braid is over on that shoulder. I wish it was on **this** shoulder...so that I could bury my face in it and hide._

_ But I can't hide. Not...from **this.**_

_She's...**worried.**_ The thought struck Elsa just as she felt Anna loosen her hold, standing up a bit straighter. _What's got you worried?_ Elsa tried to meet her sister's gaze, but Anna's eyes were downcast. _There's something I'm missing._

"Meet me outside." Elsa watched Anna's shoulders tense as the redhead forced out the request. The command.

_Definitely not a polite suggestion._ The nauseous tumble returned to Elsa's stomach, filling her with the inane desire to run to the bathroom, but she steeled her will and nodded. "Okay." _This is scaring me...but it's scaring her **more.**_ Anna turned to walk around her sister, but froze when Elsa placed a hand on her shoulder once more. Elsa scrunched her toes in her shoes as she tried not to faint from the mounting fear. "It...it'll be okay, Anna. Whatever it is."

Anna's eyebrows knitted, but she couldn't bring herself to turn her head and look Elsa in the eyes. _Elsa's afraid now, way to go, dumbass. Give her something. Anything._ Shrugging her shoulder a bit, Anna nuzzled her warm cheek against Elsa's cool hand. She offered the only words she could latch onto, amid the dizzying hesitation and fear in her mind.

"I hope so."

* * *

Left shuffle.

***squeak***

Left shuffle.

***squeeeeak***

Right shuffle.

"Yeowch!" Despite the pinch she felt on her lower back, Rapunzel grinned proudly. Flinging off a corner of the bed sheets from the sofa bed, she gingerly ran her hands along the same spot she'd just been rolling over. _Oh yeah, this one stupid spring stabs me every time we sleep over here...but this time, I'm **prepared**._

Rapunzel leaned halfway off of the sofa, dragging her suitcase a bit closer, before fishing around in the front pouch. She quickly located her object of choice, a pair of pliers, and set to work bending the sharp bit of metal protruding through the mattress cover.

Having completed her minor repair work to her satisfaction, Rapunzel flounced back against the collection of pillows they'd all brought along. _Ha, three years of getting stabbed in my sleep. Suck on these pliers!_ Her purple nightie shifted and fluttered as she gave several final test shimmies, only stopping when her cell phone on the nightstand buzzed.

**_'Hi, Rapunzel! I almost have that thing done for the next school dance. Maybe if you're free sometime next week I could bring it over to get your thoughts? And I don't know if you heard about that one school in the next county, that they're letting students wear anti-gay stickers? That really pisses me off...wish there was something I could do about it. Anyway, I'll let you get back to your trip. See you later! ~Melanie'_**

Rapunzel let out a sharp breath in frustration, tossing her bangs wildly. She had, in fact, read the news article her friend spoke of earlier that day. _Sometimes the freedom of speech can have the freedom to kiss my glorious ass, **especially** after…_

Rapunzel's thoughts cut off abruptly the moment she heard the door to the den creak open. Anna trudged into the room, and the heavy mixture of sleepiness, tension, and fear was etched on her face. Shuffling back against the pillows a bit more, Rapunzel offered a timid greeting. "Hey, sleepy creepy. Did somebody have to drag you out of grandma's bed?"

"Yeah." The lone syllable tumbled from Anna's lips flatly, but after a few more steps towards her suitcase, she shook her head and seemed to remember where she was. Managing a small smile, Anna turned towards her cousin, raising a hand in apology. "Sorry. Tired. You guys have fun tonight?"

"It was...**nice.**" Rapunzel practically purred when she said the word, and she patted the sofa bed in an inviting manner. "Aunt Elie is still out with her boy toy. Elsa...didn't tell you?"

Just like that, Anna's smile slipped away. She swayed from left to right for a few moments, licking her suddenly dry lips and cursing her suddenly dry throat. Eventually, she turned and knelt down to her suitcase, unzipping the top flap. "I'm...going to talk to Elsa now." _My throat is sandpaper right now. Literal. Fucking. Sandpaper._

"I...**oh.**" Rapunzel felt the breath dragged out of her lungs when she saw the familiar plastic bag containing an unforgettably faded manila envelope. It was only the second time the brunette had seen said envelope. _Not since...the funeral._

Anna slowly rose to her feet with a grunt and, flashing her cousin a wilting smile, lumbered towards the door. "Be back soon, Punzie."

_She's taking this too well. **Too well.**_ "**Anna!**" Flinging herself to the end of the sofa bed, Rapunzel spluttered out her cousin's name as she fumbled for Anna's empty left hand. "It's okay if...if you're **not okay.**" Rapunzel felt the cold clamminess of Anna's palm, and the brunette pressed her fingertips against the taut skin firmly. Her voice grew hoarse at the end, and she steeled her gaze to compensate. "That's okay." _Look at me, Anna. **Look at me.**_

Anna paused for a long moment, memorizing Rapunzel's warm fingers in her hand. _You're always looking out for me, aren't you? Even when...even when this could mess Elsa up a little. Or a lot._ "I know. I...but I'm gonna do it anyway." Anna's voice wavered, but she wiggled her left hand while turning to flash what she **hoped** was a confident smile at Rapunzel. _Just hurry up and do this. Do this, get it out, and come back to a nice, warm bed._ Anna's fingers closed around Rapunzel's, and once more the redhead's grip was strong. "Have to."

Mere seconds later, Anna was out the door, leaving Rapunzel sprawled out on the sofa bed. Hazel eyes remained fixated on the ajar door, and the short woman idly rocked from side to side on top of the bed. Several minutes elapsed before Rapunzel realized she was subconsciously seeking a reassuring poke from the spring she blunted earlier.

_You can do this, Anna. I love you. Fix what you've gotta fix._

_ Elsa will understand. I...I know she will._

Finding her throat suddenly dry and her cheeks warm, Rapunzel pressed her face into the cool bed sheets, a miserable grumble trickling from her lips. _And if Elsa can't take it, I'll help bring her through it. Because I love her._

The next half hour passed in an agonizing crawl, with Rapunzel doing everything she could to busy herself and keep from staring at the door. But her eyes always wandered back to it, waiting for movement. Anticipating **any** possible result of her cousin's confession.


	65. Chapter 65

"That lake water really didn't taste super dirty or anything." Anna gave one more hard wringing of the bottom of her _Def Leppard_ shirt, before flopping back against the blanket she'd **appropriated** from a hotel in Germany the week prior. _Good thing I left my bag back with that lazy teacher._ "You okay over there, Drowny McSlimelegs?"

Rapunzel tried to smile good naturedly, but the best she could manage was a queasy grimace. Slipping a thumb carefully around the inside of her skirt's waistband, her face turned a queasy shade of green, not all that dissimilar to the color of the slimy algae her digit captured. Pressing a tight fist against her mouth, Rapunzel let out a sickened grumble between puffed cheeks. "Swell. But if I **ever** see any green food on my plate, this thing's getting thrown into reverse." The brunette rubbed a hand gingerly against her stomach, offering Anna a slime-green thumbs up.

Anna caught the gesture out of the corner of her vision, and turned to rest her cheek against her own slime-spotted arm. Teal eyes traveled down the soaking wet form of Rapunzel, and Anna found her eyes uncomfortably drawn to the way in which the sopping fabric clung to her cousin's body. Swallowing nervously, Anna was just about to turn over in shame, before a sobering thought struck her. _I completely forgot. Punzie is **allergic** to bees...who **knows** what would've happened if I wasn't there to help her?_ Just like that, any thoughts Anna had about Rapunzel's attractiveness were immediately relegated to an unimportant corner of the mind. "But **really**. There were signs all around the hedges. You mean you didn't see **any** of them?"

Rapunzel had leaned forward a bit to wave at the departing schoolchildren, before cringing as the slime slid off of her thumb and plopped listlessly onto her already ruined top. "Oh, I saw 'em. I saw 'em everywhere." _I was just too busy emailing Elsa some nerdy pictures of buildings to wonder what the signs **meant.**_

"**And?**" Anna took a moment to shimmy right up next to Rapunzel. The redhead's exasperated frown melted into a relieved smile as sunlight finally managed to creep through the cloud cover.

"I thought they meant...you know. No bees allowed?" Rapunzel did her best to plaster an innocent smile to her face, which Anna quickly managed to change into a petulant grimace as she flicked a dollop of slime onto Rapunzel's skirt. "No! Now I'm the **slime queen!**"

Squirming pleasantly as the sun's rays grew warmer against her wet skin, Anna took pity on Rapunzel, content to rest a **slightly** slimy hand against her older cousin's clean one. "Well, I think the slime queen is pretty great."

Rapunzel found herself caught in a rare moment of speechlessness...at least until Anna whipped out her phone and snapped a photo of the soggy Slime Queen. "I'm gonna put slime in your dinner tonight!" _Every time I mess up, somehow you always find me. _

_ You really **are** my hero, Anna._

* * *

"Of course, that time we really **did** get caught." Anna slowly rocked back and forth on the sofa, arms wrapped around her knees. She relished the faint, minty taste on her tongue, and eyed her empty mug in mild confusion. _Oh wait, yeah. Mine was **extra** fun._

"Yeah, but I mean, we were pretty dry after an hour, so the only clue was all the algae goop on our blanket." Rapunzel had drawn the album onto her lap near the end of the latest story, and she reveled in the warm breaths of Elsa and Anna as they peeked over the brunette's shoulders. Sliding a hand over her girlfriend's, Rapunzel casually tickled the top of Elsa's fingers with her own. "Palace security is **very** protective of their bees, and we were **strongly** encouraged to never come back."

A pleasant shiver ran up Elsa's arm, and she quickly captured Rapunzel's hand between her own. "You're lucky you had a Supergirl there who was quick witted **and** quick on her feet." Pressing her lips tenderly against the corner of Rapunzel's jaw, Elsa felt her heart swell as the shorter woman's shoulders hunched and a pleased sigh slipped from her mouth.

Anna had allowed her eyes to wander over to the pair of girlfriends next to her, and the sight of Elsa kissing Rapunzel stirred fuzzy feelings of longing in the redhead's chest. She quickly tore her gaze away, and focused on the photo album once more. _Okay, yeah. It's definitely time for bed. I think that might be...yep, that was the last city we visited._ Flipping to the next page, a dopey grin spread across Anna's features.

Eighteen year old Rapunzel was sprawled out on her reclined window seat, sporting a black sleeping mask and hugging what appeared to be another person's arm to her chest. Anna absentmindedly stroked her left forearm, blushing as small goosebumps raised up in reaction to the sweet memory. _That was my arm._

Several moments later, Rapunzel finally came out of her kiss-induced reverie, but the sight of her younger self snoozing on the plane ensured her sleepy smile stayed put. "And here we are, eight weeks later and on our way home." Rapunzel glanced over, smirking at Anna's faraway, wistful smile, and quickly joined hands with the redhead. _I think you had a **special** hot chocolate just now._ "We've both got lots more pictures, but it took a while to narrow it down to these finalists. I **guarantee** I slept for a whole day when I got back."

"Yeah, well I slept for two, **easily.**" Anna's head was drooping, and her chin rested neatly against her collarbone. "Some more sleep actually sounds like a damn good idea. Got...scrapbook number two. Doing it tomorrow, right?" Her sleepy speech was punctuated by yawns, and Anna's head tilted over until her cheek smooshed against Rapunzel's fleshy bicep. _Here comes a Pennyroyal lullaby. Only this time, I'm so tired...I **can** sleep._

"Looks like **somebody's** all tuckered out from a day of being awesome." Rapunzel gently massaged her fingertips against Anna's scalp, lips pursed in amusement as the younger woman slowly faded. Hazel eyes trailed back to the album, and Rapunzel quirked an eyebrow when she noticed Elsa had flipped to the **next**, blank page.

"It's...blank." Elsa's eyebrows knitted, and Rapunzel couldn't be sure if the look conveyed disappointment or confusion. As it turned out, Elsa herself wasn't sure.

"Vacations have to end sometime, nerdface." _Oh, you look tired too, Elsie. _Brushing a hand against Elsa's lightly flushed cheeks, Rapunzel cocked her head to the side. "It's a common rule of scrapbooking to...you know. Leave a couple of pages blank in case anything needs to be **added.**"

The long, dragging sigh Elsa let out seemed to double her weariness. The blonde woman's face was laced with guilt as she leaned forward, eyes coming to rest on a lightly snoozing Anna. _Is this selfish? Would this make her...make them **both**...angry? Angrier?_ Lips pursed, Elsa gave an audible gulp, before meeting Rapunzel's concerned gaze. "I've got something. Something with me, something I saved."

"Show me?" Rapunzel didn't hesitate to speak up in a comforting tone, brushing a hand through Elsa's messy bangs. The older woman leaned over the side of the sofa, unzipping a small bag and rummaging around. Rapunzel couldn't help but stroke her girlfriend's fading black stripe of hair affectionately. "Do you want to get this touched up sometime?"

From the distracted countenance Elsa wore, it was clear she hadn't heard a word of Rapunzel's question. Fear was evident in the older woman's blue eyes, but she wordlessly passed over a small stack of photographs.

"Rome, Prague, Amsterdam...places we **visited.** I don't see how…" Rapunzel carefully traced her fingers over the picture of the Amsterdam skyline, noting the slight fade of the picture, as well as the frayed edges of the cardboard. _Wait, **wait.** I can feel ridges on the picture!_ One by one, Rapunzel flipped over each photograph, and her eyes grew wider with each scrawled message on the reverse sides. "I mailed these...you saved my postcards?" The brunette's lips were pursed together into a crinkly smile, and if not for Anna dozing on her shoulder, Rapunzel would have smothered Elsa right then and there.

Elsa gave a half-hearted shrug in reply, bumping her knuckles together as she stared pointedly at her lap. "They...they really meant a **lot** to me. They really helped me, and...well, keep going." Despite her revelation, Elsa's shoulders hunched further, and she quietly tucked her back against the corner of the sofa. _I...I suppose this sort of sharing is **good** for a relationship. But it sure isn't easy._

Beneath the postcards Rapunzel had sent, there was another, larger stack of differently shaped postcards. The first one featured an ornately designed four story building, surrounded on all sides by lush, purple and pink flowers. _I've...seen this place._ Upon conducting a cursory inspection of the reverse side, the neat, swooping writing was the first thing that jumped out at Rapunzel. "These are from **you!**" Her heated, tremulous whisper sent a shiver through Elsa, who looked up tentatively. Suddenly, Rapunzel was handling the postcards as though they were storied treasures, gingerly turning each over, while wistfully admiring the impressive amount of neat script Elsa had managed to cram in. "Tulane. New Orleans. **Yeah**...and no postage."

Elsa's spirits had brightened considerably as she watched Rapunzel's reaction, but the brunette's last comment struck her girlfriend like a blow to the stomach. "I wanted to send them. Was a coward...I'm sorry. Still am. Just...wanted you to-"

Anything further Elsa had planned to stammer out was abruptly cut off when Rapunzel fell against her girlfriend. Tears which had been prying at the corners of Elsa's eyes never got the opportunity to fall, as Rapunzel's display of affection dried them before they ever seeped out. The brunette inwardly cursed the bulkiness of her pajamas, as they quite simply didn't allow her to get as close to Elsa as she wanted to. As she **needed** to. "You **were** thinking of me. Of...of **us.** I. **love.** You." Each word tumbled from Rapunzel's lips in a heated torrent, crashing against Elsa's left ear and twisting her stomach into knots.

Elsa's entire face relaxed as a grateful smile broke out between her cheeks. The weight of Rapunzel's body against her own seemed to wake her up a great deal, and for that moment, Elsa's thoughts aligned with her girlfriend's. _The pajamas **were** a wonderful idea. But right now...right now I wish they were **off.**_ That thought alone made Elsa dizzy with something she could only assume was desire. And that feeling, coupled with the smell of Rapunzel's messy hair, fanned a tiny flame in the pit of Elsa's stomach. She couldn't quite name it, but her body reacted in ways that left her mind with little doubt as to the nature of it. _I...**want** you. I...I **can** please you. And I think it's right, because...it **feels** like it would please me, too._

Several long, luxurious moments passed as Elsa and Rapunzel embraced. They were both blissfully unaware of Miles Davis, perched on the kitchen counter and managing to nudge the ceramic sugar jar another inch closer to the edge. Larry's pleased whines at being nearly smothered by Motoko and Dipper didn't even register as a blip on the girlfriends' radars. Even Anna, who had flopped against Rapunzel and ended up with the puffy stinger of the new pajamas lodged in the redhead's grumbling mouth, failed to disrupt the cuddling couple.

Eventually, however, Anna let out a series of groggy coughs, spluttering indignantly at the mouthful of cloth she was sleep-feasting on. "**Ugh**...no good." Her hands patted the adjacent areas, until she found something pleasingly soft, against which she nestled her sleepy head. "Mmm...that's better."

Tucked warmly against the crook of Elsa's neck, Rapunzel let out an exasperated murmur. "I think somebody's using my butt as a pillow. Bedtime?"

Elsa could only manage a relieved and satisfied whine, not quite trusting her voice to produce actual words yet. _I...I hope Anna is okay with seeing these, too. She might **not** be...but it feels like, in the long run, it would be for the best._

_And I have **every intention** of being in this for the long run._

* * *

***click***

Despite having been projecting the appearance of sound sleep, Rapunzel's lips quirked up at the telltale snap of a cell phone picture. "I don't care if we're thirty thousand feet up. I **will** roll down the damn window and toss that thing." She made no effort to remove her sleep mask, and wriggled in contentment when Anna spread a light blue blanket over the brunette's wrinkled clothing.

Careful not to disrupt her exhausted cousin further, Anna slipped the Sprite and the bag of Doritos she snagged from the snack cart into the seat pocket in front of Rapunzel's blanket-covered a moment to squeeze a bit of life back into her calves, Anna gently reclined her seat, until it was in line with Rapunzel's. Once fully reclined, the redhead enjoyed the next few minutes in silence, feeling nothing but satisfaction as her hooded eyes drank in the soft, beautiful features of the newly christened brunette.

_Already the middle of August, huh? Well, I was **serious** about school, so after I get home, I'm gonna have to knock some skulls together so I can take extra classes. _A warm blush spread across Anna's cheeks as she watched Rapunzel squirm beneath her blanket, repositioning herself until the mask-covered face stared right back at Anna. Even though she knew her cousin couldn't see through the thick material, Anna was still flooded with a sense of self consciousness, and let her eyes drop to the easy rise and fall of the blanket with each breath Rapunzel took. _Early graduation, the G.E.D. test...pulling a Ferris Bueller. Okay, maybe not **that**...but I'll be damned if I'm gonna stick around Denver and go to some boring community college._ Swallowing thickly, Anna watched in embarrassed fascination as her hand seemingly moved of its own accord, gently brushing Rapunzel's messy bangs. _I haven't felt this nice in...well, **years.** Both with you...and about being **me.** If there's even a chance I could be **half** as happy as I've been this summer, with you…_

"I'm being stared at, aren't I?" Anna had become so entranced by Rapunzel's soft features, the redhead didn't realize she'd been gradually inching closer until mere **inches** separated their faces.

"S...sorry." _Oh god, I've been **breathing** right on her face this whole time. What did I even eat for lunch?_ Anna quickly pulled back, chastising herself for her embarrassing behavior.

Without warning, Rapunzel leaned forward and draped her blanket around Anna. The high schooler gave a quiet squeak, cheeks flushing in surprise as Rapunzel's left arm wrapped around Anna's waist. "Gimmie a snuggle, travel buddy."

Anna quickly discovered her shorter stature to be a boon, as her cheek rested comfortably in the crook of Rapunzel's neck. The blanket was drawn up to the redhead's eyes, and she was quite sure that their shared warmth was not the **only** reason for her crimson cheeks. _Don't look at me, don't look at me...wait, you're still wearing your mask. Duh._

Several minutes slid by, before Rapunzel let out a throaty gasp, followed by an involuntary shiver. "S...sorry. I'm just glad you're here with me. That you - that you **accept **me." The last few words tumbled from Rapunzel's lips as an emotional whisper, and she would have removed her sleep mask, if it wasn't for the fact that the cloth was handily soaking up her tears.

The mask couldn't muffle Rapunzel's sniffle, however, and the pitiful sound caused Anna's body to hum with warm energy. She brazenly wrapped both arms around her cousin's waist, drawing their bodies together beneath the complimentary blanket. "Of course I accept you. I **love** you, Punzie. You're...you're just the **best.**" Somehow, over the course of the last ten minutes, Anna had gone from being a timid cuddle participant to a confident supplier of comfort and love.

The remainder of the flight slipped by in a sleepy haze, as both Anna and Rapunzel drifted in and out of naps. While she was conscious, Anna couldn't help but feel drawn closer to her cousin. _Even after eight weeks together, you'd think I'd be a little tired...but no. I want **more.**_ Gingerly, she probed at the memories of her past, carefully searching for any time where she may have felt this connection before. _It's...I can almost. Was it with **Elsa?**_

A dull thud suddenly pulsed through Anna's skull, halting all further thought. She gritted her teeth, and clenched the fabric of her cousin's light sweater. _Now I'm sweating...fuck this. It's starting to happen **more.** Maybe I should just...stop trying to remember the past, and focus on the here and now._

And as the fading light from their half-open window cast a last, lingering warm glow over Rapunzel's body, Anna was content to bask in her shadow and simply admire. _Maybe I won't ever remember how things with Elsa were. Maybe I won't...but I've got something pretty special right here. Some**one**...pretty damn special._

* * *

_I **am** in love with Rapunzel._ Whenever Anna had made use of her cousin's guest room in the past, she never failed to leave the door open a crack in case any of the three kittens wanted to join her. Tonight, however, the door was closed. The only company Anna wanted was Larry, who was curled up on an old sweater and snoring blissfully after his long, exciting day with the cats.

_I love how she makes me feel about myself. How she believes in what I can do...even when **I** don't._ Anna swallowed thickly, rolling onto her back and rubbing her temples in frustration. Her large dinner ensured the **special** hot chocolate she'd drank didn't hit her fully until she parted ways with Elsa and Rapunzel earlier that night in order to sleep.

_I love how she always let me just, like, **hang** all over her. Like the lovesick puppy I really **was**. _Anna couldn't help but cringe at the awkward thirty seconds right before the three women parted ways earlier. They'd all stared between each other, muttering happy platitudes and sweet remarks about how **wonderful** the night had been. Too long it had gone on, and Anna knew it, which was why she'd loudly declared her intent to sleep in the guest room.

_I love how she fights me on stuff. Even when she knows it's what I **really **mean._ Surprisingly, it had been Elsa who first spoke up with a palpable hesitance. And when Rapunzel enthusiastically backed her girlfriend up, insisting that Anna was welcome in their bed tonight and **any** night, the redhead had almost caved. But they were girlfriends, and she...she was in love with Rapunzel. Hopelessly, ineffectually, and in a way that twisted up Anna's insides as she viewed all of her previous interactions with her vibrant cousin through that colored lens.

_I love how much she loves **Elsa.**_ That particular thought did cause a tear to slip down the side of Anna's face, disappearing in her messy, unbraided hair. Reaching over to the nightstand, she grasped the top postcard from the little pile Elsa had shared with her while Rapunzel was feeding the cats. Elsa's neat, swooping cursive letters spoke of concern and love for both Anna and Rapunzel, but the redhead's lips pursed into a bitter frown as she couldn't help but notice a quirk in the messages. _I'm always 'my sister' in these, but she's always 'Punzie'. The love is just so fucking obvious, **right here.** Feeling jealous makes me feel...so god damn disgusting._ Anna noticed her hand had begun to shake from how tightly she pinched the postcard, and decided to put it back on the table, before it became crinkled. The sharp sting in her heart persisted, and she flopped over in bed, resolutely mashing her wet face against the pillow. _I can't fucking figure out **what** I'm feeling about Elsa right now...but I **refuse** to let it be jealousy. I'd sooner claw that feeling out of my heart with a fucking spoon._

Anna's rigid, trembling body gradually relaxed as the minutes ticked by. Silently berating herself for getting Rapunzel's pillow all wet, Anna turned her face to the left, whereupon her gaze fell upon the framed picture Elsa had kept by the bedside. _Yeah...that's Punzie and me when her dad picked us up from the airport. We were so tired...we were just leaning on each other the whole time we had to walk to the car._ Anna reached out and, mustering a quivering smile, slid fingertips down the glass picture frame.

_I love how she forgives. It's not always done easily, but when she does it...she just **opens** her heart and lets you back inside._ Withdrawing her hand, Anna dragged her palm unabashedly over her runny nose. _All the way inside. Punzie doesn't do half-way love. It's always **full power.**_

A tremendous wave of guilt crashed over Anna as her fuzzy mind turned inevitably towards Rapunzel's body. _Skinny or fat, it doesn't matter. It **never** mattered. I** always** wanted more from her. To touch her more. To...**kiss** her more._ Memories of the night Anna and Eugene had found Rapunzel half-frozen on the highway trickled to the front of Anna's mind. Each was altogether too vivid, too real...as was the fact that even **after** Rapunzel had regained her faculties, she'd **still **indulged the desires which Anna was increasingly recognizing as **vile.**_ She loves Elsa. She's fine with...loving a family member. In fact, it's so **alright** by her that she stayed with me...even when I went too far that night. And I don't care **how** cold Punzie was. I **did** go too far._

_But she's so beautiful. I was always attracted to her. Yeah, I could talk about beauty of spirit all day long, but…_

The heady buzz Anna felt suddenly doubled, and it was with a cringe of shame that she realized her hand had slipped beneath her snowman pajama bottoms. Yanking her left hand from between her legs, Anna scrunched up her nose and narrowed her eyes angrily at the bit of slickness on her fingertips. She slapped her hand against the mattress, furiously rubbing the offending hand on the bedspread. She rubbed it with such self disgust that mere moments later, the skin was swollen and an angry shade of red. It burned. _Good, I deserve it. I don't want to hurt them. To hurt...**Rapunzel.**_

The last straw was when timid laughter drifted between the walls of the apartment. Anna couldn't help but curse her excellent hearing, as she was able to make out both a low, throaty chuckle and a lilting, nervous titter. Snatching another pillow, Anna draped it over the back of her head, doing her level best to drown out any sounds.

_Don't cry, we had fun tonight._

_ Don't spy, that's wrong._

_ Be happy with what I have._

_ Be happy...Rapunzel **loves** me. Rapunzel is **in love** with Elsa._

Slamming her eyes shut, Anna did her best to relax into the soft mattress. Her head swam from the released tension in her body, and she **dearly** wished she'd brought one more pill to help sleep arrive faster.

_Keep it to myself. This is **more** than I deserve._

* * *

Elsa was mildly awestruck. Sitting up in bed, her back propped against a pillow along the headboard, she could have **sworn** there was a palpable tension in the air. The pleasant odors of rosemary and jasmine mingled as they trickled by her nose. Even Dipper and Miles Davis seemed to display a form of feline reverence. _This...this is kind of **neat.**_

Fifteen minutes prior, Elsa had shyly asked Rapunzel if she could observe her girlfriend's nightly altar ritual. Despite her long night of storytelling, Rapunzel's mouth had broken into a wide grin, before she assured Elsa that was just fine.

_I normally give her privacy, because...I don't know. I guess I always thought of religion as a private thing._ The fleeting idea to tie her hair up in a messy ponytail in order to slightly reduce morning bedhead flitted through Elsa's mind, but another part of her mind gently pushed the idea away, under the curious insistence that it might somehow be **disrespectful.**

Rapunzel sat opposite her little bedside altar, feet tucked under her with hands folded on her lap. She'd elected to wear her short, purple nightie, and the glow of the three candles which were lit on the altar gave off a light which flickered and danced around the contours of her body. Elsa suddenly found herself short of breath, and had to force a shuddering exhale lest she flop onto her face in a dizzy heap.

Motoko and Dipper were curled around each other at the foot of the bed. They took turns grooming each other with short, precise licks, pausing every so often to stare meaningfully at their human mother. Elsa **longed** to snap a photo of the intimate scene, but she knew that would be inappropriate.

"Mother Goddess, blessed be your light. From the deep roots of the Earth, up to the great sky above, your light was with us tonight. I felt the love, and was grateful for every opportunity I had to share this love. May the spirits watch over my loved ones and me this night, until once again we see Helia's beautiful sun." Rapunzel spent a few moments more in silent contemplation, before lifting a small, silver bell from the alter. Three gentle jangles followed, after which Rapunzel released a shuddering breath, and turned to her girlfriend. "All done, you can turn the lights back on if you want."

Elsa found herself staring dumbly for a few seconds longer than she expected, before shaking her head and turning away with a mumble as she hit the light switch. _There's **definitely** some kind of special glow on her cheeks after she gets done with her...magic things._ Leaning back against her pillow, Elsa absentmindedly granted an insistent Dipper the attention the cat craved while shuffling through the evening's epic tale in her mind. _So, so much...where to start? _"I really **like** watching you do altar things. I mean...it's kind of **special** to see the love on your face." _Yeah, altar things. Very classy._

Cupping her hands carefully around each flickering candle, Rapunzel snuffed them out one at a time with quick puffs of air. She fanned the smoke with one hand while turning and sitting cross-legged on her dark green meditation cushion. "Well, thank you. It, um...it really means **a lot** to me when I can share little stuff like that with you, Elsa."

Rapunzel's smile was so serene that Elsa felt her eyes starting to droop comfortably, before she shook her head. _But I still wanted to ask...wait. No. Maybe it's best to just go to sleep. That was...a lot of new information for me to sort through about Rapunzel and Anna. _Scooching over a bit further to the middle of the bed, Elsa shyly held out a hand. "Share a good night's sleep with me?"

"Like you'd even have to ask twice." Rapunzel took Elsa's outstretched hand, giggling when the blonde woman used her impressive armspan to flick the light switch with her right hand's fingertips. Rapunzel clambered into bed, giving Dipper a gentle push, encouraging the cat to seek another cuddle buddy...at least for the time being. "Sorry, honey. Mama's gotta show some affection now."

Elsa only hesitated for a moment before leaning forward from her kneeling position, stroking Rapunzel's cheeks as the brunette tilted her own chin and eagerly pressed her lips to Elsa's moist ones. Their typical good night kisses lasted a handful of seconds, so Rapunzel was pleasantly surprised when Elsa's lips lingered on her own. Those lithe, pale hands seemed to take great pleasure in tracing the contours of Rapunzel's jawline and neck. _Oh...**Elsa.**_

A strong shiver rolled up Elsa's spine, causing her hands to tremble in a jarring manner. Exhaling raggedly, she was acutely aware she'd been staring at the bedroom door for the last few seconds. Elsa bashfully dragged her eyes back to face Rapunzel, and even in the low light, it was obvious the shorter woman knew something was amiss.

"Relax, honey. I...I think I know what's got you worried." Rapunzel let her hands sink down to the bed sheets, gently covering Elsa's.

"I'm not...okay, maybe I am." Elsa tried to give her perceptive girlfriend a deadpan look, and she very nearly succeeded. "Do you think Anna...what she thought about the postcards, I mean."

Rapunzel took the time to draw one more deep breath, bringing her keyed up libido down a few more notches. "When you gave her the postcards to take with her to bed...she didn't yell at you. She hugged you, so we have to assume she was **happy** you shared those." Each time Elsa responded to one of Rapunzel's replies, the brunette had no qualms about the fact that her eyes repeatedly returned to her girlfriend's enticing lips. _Hey, sometimes people watch somebody's mouth if they're talking...it's **totally** good manners._

"And that...awkweird little **thing**, that **moment** before she went into my old room. And closed the door?" _I'm overthinking this, I know I am._ Despite her own lame self assurance, Elsa still turned her palms upward and soaked in the comforting sensation of her girlfriend's fingertips against her palms.

"Did you think Anna was going to ask if it was okay to share a bed?" After Elsa gave a delayed, half-hearted shrug, Rapunzel noticed her older cousin staring bashfully down at their clasped hands. Dipping her head lower, Rapunzel's eyes flicked upwards as she sought out Elsa's evasive stare once more. "Did you...**want** to ask her to share our bed?"

"No!" Elsa's breathy whisper startled Rapunzel, which in turn drew a cringe from Elsa. _I actually wanted to be alone with you tonight. _"I was worried. I...no, it's stupid."

Rapunzel tugged insistently against Elsa's hands, squeezing hard enough that the older woman was forced to pay attention. "In that case, tell me something stupid, nerdface." Rapunzel's eyes were kind, but her expressive eyebrows conveyed a clear, no nonsense expression.

"I wanted her to know that...if she ever **wanted** to share a bed again. Like we did on the cruise. That it would be okay." The words tumbled from Elsa's lips slowly, but with a sense of purpose, and she pointedly ignored Dipper's insistent headbutts against her thigh until her whole reasoning was laid out. "That **I**...would be okay." Elsa had withdrawn one of her hands in order to expressively tap against her collarbone.

Rapunzel's eyebrows knitted again, but this time, it was in annoyance. She puffed out her cheeks and blew a sharp breath against Dipper's hindquarters. The cat mewled in surprise, catapulting herself off of the bed. "Go play with your brother and sister. Alright...Elsa, I get that. I **really** do. But you gotta remember...Anna's only known about us for two weeks. She's had to...we've sort of **forced** her to get used to a lot this month. And now, this is the first time she's slept over **since** finding out we're a couple." Pressing her palms firmly against Elsa's knees, Rapunzel leaned forward slightly, a sympathetic look gracing her features. "Can you blame her?"

A long, negative shake of the head was Elsa's response. The look she gave Rapunzel immediately after that, however, was quite discerning. "I've only been back in her life a few months. So, you know...it's **natural** she wouldn't be relying on me for much." Rapunzel opened her mouth, appearing to disagree, but Elsa lightly swatted the backside of her girlfriend's hands pointedly. "You've been the one constant in her life these last five years, and it all **started** with your trip to Europe. Anna's come to rely on you, to **need** you...and I won't let her even consider the idea that my being **with** you relegates her to...to…"

"Sloppy seconds?" Rapunzel could tell Elsa was floundering, and the fluster that her rejoinder brought to the blonde woman's face was completely worth the subsequent hand slap she received. "No, but I see your point. And since I might have more **up to date** Anna credentials, you've gotta take my word on this: Anna supports us. She's so **determined** in her support that sometimes it worries me a little. That means, everything she does from here on out is gonna be with our best interests at heart."

Elsa pursed her lips, subconsciously allowing her eyes to head back towards their closed door. "We can't...she might take it too far. I don't want her sacrificing **anything** under the reason that _she did it for us_."

"I hate to be the one to tell you this but Elsa, honey...Anna **will** do that. In her eyes, it's better to overhelp us by a mile than to underhelp us by a foot. She'll sleep better at night if we let her do it **her** way." Slipping her arms around Elsa's waist, Rapunzel shimmied herself forward until their thighs slid loosely together. The action drew a shiver from both young women, but Elsa didn't back away, so Rapunzel continued. "She knows that we're...**exploring** physicality. I'm sure some day down the road, we **can** have our Supergirl sleepovers again. But right now, you and I are still taking baby steps together. Anna's probably worried she'll ninja kick the baby off the bed if she shares it with us."

"**Ninja kick the baby?**" Elsa cocked an incredulous eyebrow, as it was quickly becoming apparent to her just how sleepy Rapunzel was becoming.

"Yeah yeah, sorry, my analogies get shitty when I'm tired." Pressing her fingers against the bridge of her nose, Rapunzel briefly squeezed a bit of life back into her brain, before sliding her hands down her face and slapping her cheeks briskly. "We're asking Anna to move a mountain. The least we can do is give her the time and space she needs to do it."

Elsa gently brushed her knuckles against the messy bangs framing Rapunzel's face, and the shimmer in her girlfriend's eyes caused Elsa's insides to twist up in an exquisitely pleasant way. "And we can be there with good tools for her to use. Maybe a mine cart, lay down some tracks...put an engine on the cart. Hey, don't look at me like that! **That** analogy of yours was perfect."

Rapunzel let out a sleepy groan, wrapping an arm around her girlfriend's waist and flopping the both of them against their pillows. "Okay, I'm calling official bedtime before you do something really crazy, like download Minecraft and stay up all night."

_I've been playing that since the first alpha release...come **on,** Punzie._ Despite her amusing thought, as well as the enticing way in which Rapunzel's bare arm loped around Elsa's waist, Elsa couldn't help but feel a bit let down. She smirked pleasantly at the loud, sloppy kiss planted just below her earlobe. Elsa had nearly resigned herself to having reached the end of the night, when she felt Rapunzel's warm breath trickle against her ear.

"I love you."

A jolt shook Elsa's entire body. Every part of her, from her curled toes to the faint trace of beaded sweat on her forehead, cried out. Cried out to her mind. **_Desire._**

"Huh...hey, did you find my secret mattress tazer?" Rapunzel's eyes had immediately shot open at the sudden movement, and despite the mildly disoriented look in her eyes, she propped herself up on an elbow and rested a hand against Elsa's shoulder. "Really, Elsa...what's up?"

A brief bolt of fear gripped Elsa's heart. _If I don't explore this **right now**, who knows when I'll feel this way again?_ She quickly sat up in bed, filing a polite request to her heart that it refrain from exploding if at all possible. Rapunzel let out a sleepily confused yawn as she struggled to sit up as well, but Elsa gently insisted her girlfriend remain where she was. "I...I **love** what you and Anna have." _Brain, you had better make some fucking sense out of that non sequitor or we are going to have **words.**_

"Whu...you mean the stuff we did in Europe?" Rapunzel gave several strong blinks, unsure if she was awake or dreaming. _That hand on my collar feels **super** real, though._

"I mean...you're both physical lovers." Pursing her lips and wrinkling her nose in frustration, Elsa put a mighty effort into steeling her line of thought. It proved to be no easy feat, especially when she was able to feel each strong beat of Rapunzel's heart. "You're so comfortable with each other. You've **always** been best at showing your love through...**touching.** And Anna. She connects with you on that level. Every step of the way." Each stilted sentence that Elsa wrung out of her throat brought a new, darker stain to her cheeks. The raw honesty, coupled with her own confusion at the physical and psychological signals her body and mind were giving her, brought Elsa to a moment in time where she felt as though she stood on the edge of a great precipice.

_It's dark. It's so dark, but I can feel her out there. Her love, her warmth, her mind...her **body.**_

Abruptly, Elsa swooped down and captured Rapunzel's lips once more. A surprised whine reverberated from the brunette's mouth, and Elsa trembled as her own lips felt the vibrations. She slipped a hand behind Rapunzel's neck, only just then noticing the sensual manner in which her girlfriend's back was arched. Needy. Passive. **Lustful.**

One final, heated exchange occurred when Elsa trapped Rapunzel's bottom lip between her own, sucking on it as Elsa gave in to the confusing feelings coursing through her body. Releasing Rapunzel's lip with a wet **pop**, Elsa lifted her head. She quickly found she'd abandoned her kneeling position in favor of laying directly on top of Rapunzel. Each breath she drew caused Elsa's toes to curl, and the redness of Rapunzel's swollen bottom lip matched her crimson cheeks.

"Can I...**try** something?" Elsa carefully cradled Rapunzel's face in her hands, fearing she was liable to fall right into those eyes. Those hazel eyes, open so very wide.

Rapunzel didn't trust her voice to work correctly, so she merely nibbled on her swollen bottom lip and nodded heavily. Every nerve in her body was alight, and she was tempted to grasp the bed sheets below her as Elsa began trailing tender, lingering kisses down her jawline. **_Goddess_**_, this is just like New Years Eve. I don't want to move...but I can. I **could.** Oh, Elsa...I **want** to please you, too._

Elsa gently brushed away locks of Rapunzel's messy hair as though she was brushing dust off of a priceless artifact. Each skitter of her fingertips was replaced by a lingering kiss, and on more than a few occasions, a tentatively dragging tongue. _Your skin tastes...**divine.**_ Something raw and primal stirred in Elsa's gut, and she slid her tongue down Rapunzel's neck, where her lips sought out a throbbing pulse point. _You're so alive. So beautiful. So this...this is **desire.**_ Elsa shivered fiercely when she realized Rapunzel had tilted her head to the side, exposing more of her sensitive neck. Lips found Rapunzel's throbbing artery once more, whereupon Elsa sucked passionately. The dryness of her lips welled up in her gut as a heated frustration, and she quickly pressed her moist tongue to the same spot. A hot, guttural breath rolled out from her mouth, before she reapplied her lips for another try.

"Guh...**god!**" Rapunzel clamped her mouth shut, but not before a sharp, passionate cry spilled from her lips. A thin sheen of sweat beaded on her forehead, and her trembling hands were forced to seek activity **somewhere.** They came to rest gratefully against Elsa's head, stroking platinum blonde hair and tenderly cradling a damp cheek. "Oh, Elsa. That's good...you're. So...good. To me." Rapunzel continued whispering her loving affirmations as the heat and friction from Elsa's body slowly sliding down hers was driving the brunette mad with desire.

_I'm kissing her collarbone. What happens if I drag my teeth, just a little...**oh. **She **really** like that._ A blind heat consumed Elsa, and she was only dimly aware of her hands uncovering more of her girlfriend's warm skin. _This shirt is too much. My...oh **god**, my nipples._ Hands tangled in Elsa's hair as heated whimpers drifted past her ears like sweet music. Something warm and incredibly **forceful** pressed up against her crotch, and the swirling cacaphony of primal emotions drove Elsa to slide her palms against Rapunzel's soft, exposed skin. _So many curves...beautiful, perfect curves. Curves I've seen, but couldn't...didn't. _Elsa's eyelids fluttered as the maddening heat between her thighs subconsciously drove her to thrust her hips downward. A flurry of color exploded before her closed eyes as she blindly dragged her teeth across Rapunzel's exposed skin. The tugs on her hair assured Elsa she was doing **something** right,

_You can't control this._

Eyebrows knitting in heated passion, Elsa let out a feral growl as she captured a stiff nipple between her lips.

_ She's going to see you._

Rapunzel's back arched once more as she crammed her left hand into her mouth, stifling the helpless moan her pleasure-wracked body produced. Her right hand lay tangled in Elsa's messy tresses, squeezing and massaging her scalp mindlessly. _I can please you, Elsa. I can make you feel good. Oh, **let me make you feel this good!**_ Dimly, Rapunzel became aware of Elsa's thighs tightening around her own as her poor girlfriend growled and whimpered with each hip thrust. Pressing against the mattress with her toes, Rapunzel unabashedly rubbed her thick thigh against Elsa's crotch. Each guttural moan her actions drew from Elsa only pushed Rapunzel's pleasure to new heights.

_ You can't love her the way Anna does._

_ **I love the way Anna loves her.**_

_ You don't **want** to love her the way Anna does. You **can't** love her the way Nick and Sarah did._

_ **Yes. I. Can!**_

A maddening heat bloomed across Elsa's face as she blindly scraped her teeth against Rapunzel's swollen nipple. The protective walls her lust and desire had built up came crashing down around her as the joyous swirl of feelings transformed into a frightening typhoon. A storm which, at its center, lay a single, poisonous thought.

_Disgusting little girls like you don't get love._

"**Elsuu-huh!**" Rapunzel threw her head back as her entire body exploded in agonizing pleasure. Her ruddy cheeks puffed out as she warbled the only coherent thought her mind could piece together. "I **love** you!"

Elsa gave a vicious thrash, tumbling off of Rapunzel and taking one solid bounce against the soft mattress before she dropped right to the floor with a dull thud. Her rear took the brunt of the fall, and she groaned in discomfort at the radiating pain emanating from her tailbone area. Her stomach twisted with distraught queasiness, but Elsa welcomed the temporary pain as it cleared her mind efficiently. Her mind reached out for the first comforting piece of advice she could use to ward off the sour taste of disappointment. _Why do we fall? So we can learn to pick ourselves back up. Thanks, Alfred. _Elsa's mouth settled into a wry grimace as she got to her knees, resting her forearms gingerly on the mattress.

Rapunzel's cheeks were still flushed, but she'd managed to re-situate her nightie. She'd noticed the absence of her girlfriend's body almost immediately, and had struggled with not immediately hopping down to check on Elsa. Rubbing her hands against her bare thighs, Rapunzel gave into her mind's suggestion to pull a blanket over her suddenly too-exposed thighs.

Their distraught breathing gradually slowed as the couple kept their eyes on one another. It was Elsa who first slid her hands across the bed to grasp Rapunzel's. Both drew a sharp breath, and both found the same first word. "Sorry."

Elsa quickly pursed her lips, smiling despite herself. "Let's not do the whole **sorry** thing, okay? Just...it happened, and we move on. **Together.**"

Rapunzel said a silent, guilty yet grateful prayer of thanks that Anna hadn't burst in the bedroom. _Went too fast. Too far. Elsa pushed herself when she just wasn't ready._ "Do you...want to take a bath? Change clothes?"

Elsa found her shivers gradually subsiding, and after a handful of interminable moments, she crawled over to Rapunzel and requested to be held. The blonde woman's voice was drained, but held a note of confidence. "No. I...I just want to be **near** you."

Rapunzel's eyes were bright with unshed tears as she calmly brushed away stray locks of hair from Elsa's mildly flushed face. Each residual shiver that passed through her body, Rapunzel countered with a quiet yet earnest whisper of affection. An uncomfortably strong surge of affection bloomed in her chest when Elsa carefully guided Rapunzel's hand to the area just below the small of her back.

"Think I bruised it." Elsa pressed meaningfully against Rapunzel's hand, ensuring her girlfriend that the touch was alright. Lamely, Elsa felt the need to include one last, comforting reminder in a small, bashful voice. "Until it became **too much**...I really enjoyed that." _Did you? I'm sorry I couldn't do more. I…I **hate** what Gothel's done to me._

Rapunzel gently stroked the small of her girlfriend's back, and those words gave her just a bit more strength as she dabbed at the remaining bit of sweat clinging to Elsa's forehead. "Then we'll keep doing it. At your speed, and at **your** leisure."

Elsa appeared to be on the verge of sleep when Rapunzel lovingly delivered her final soothing message of the long night. "I love you, Elsa."

Despite Rapunzel's soft tone, Elsa's body gave one final, harsh jerk, as a piteous whimper slipped from her edge-of-sleep consciousness. Her pale hands balled up handfuls of sheer, purple fabric in an almost possessive manner.

Rapunzel was able to stifle the sob, but a miserable sniffle managed to slip out. Her guard dropped for a brief instant, whereupon a hot, watery hiccup tumbled from her lips. She bunched Elsa's pillow against her face in an attempt to muffle the noise. _Don't wake up, Elsa. Don't wake up._

_ You don't **have** to try that hard. You **know** I love you anyway._

Her heart suddenly felt heavy, and for the briefest of moments, Rapunzel desperately wished she could abscond to Anna's room. _No...that's not right. Maybe it **is** the love that's the problem. _

_ You haven't said it to me. And that's okay, I really...don't mind. It would be nice to hear, but...fuck it._

_ If me saying that word makes you uncomfortable. **Hurts you** like it looks like it did. _Rapunzel gritted her teeth, pulling Elsa closer in a desperate, protective gesture.

_ Then I won't say it any more. Yeah...that's right. I love you too much to **tell** you that **I love you.**_


	66. Chapter 66

Elsa was a woman of routines, whenever possible. The ability to break her day up into manageable chunks was an invaluable stress management tool. Stress was something she dealt with on a daily basis while overseeing a construction crew which, on occasion, ballooned to as many as twenty five hired employees and subcontractors. Stress which, in many ways, had been both exacerbated and alleviated ever since she'd entered into a relationship with her cousin. At times, Rapunzel's joyfully spontaneous presence seemed to throw off Elsa's carefully planned days in ways both wonderfully unexpected and distressingly confusing.

Elsa didn't believe in the use of a snooze button. An alarm was set for a reason, and that reason was to wake up. To her, an extra five minutes of sleep never helped anybody, and only served to leech precious time from an already hectic day. She would have just as soon removed the superfluous button altogether, if Rapunzel hadn't reasoned that it could break the clock.

So it was that every Wednesday morning, without fail, Elsa would roll out of bed at 6:15 promptly. It took slightly more effort to flip the small alarm switch to the **off** position than to blindly slap the large snooze button, but it was a point of pride for Elsa. _One ring, sit up. Two rings, roll out of bed. Three rings...for elven kings who shut off their alarms._ Every morning, the same thought never failed to draw a sleepy chuckle from her.

By 6:20, Elsa was out the front door of the apartment complex. Her hair was pulled into a messy bun, and she wore one of the spare physical education uniforms she'd purchased to do her morning runs. Her wireless headphones trumpeted the morning news into her ears, and she drew strength from the warmth of the rising sun as she planned her day. _Finish cornice work. Schedule worker complaint interviews. Tally last week's costs and email a report to Mr. Weselton. Reject his repeated offers of a salary increase if I agree to stay in New York._

Elsa's leisurely nine minute per mile pace always took her around her typical three mile loop in a timely manner, ensuring she'd arrive back at the little park down the road from her apartment complex by 6:50. Ten minutes of cool-down yoga followed, after which, Elsa headed back inside immediately to shower up and grab breakfast.

Rapunzel was rarely out of bed before seven o'clock, so Elsa was accustomed to being fully dressed before getting her morning greeting from her sleepy girlfriend.

"Mmm...your skin looks **extra** glowy today. Morning, nerdface." The scent of frying eggs brought a warm smile to Rapunzel's face, and she rubbed Elsa's back affectionately as she stood on her tip toes and shared a good morning kiss with her already dressed girlfriend.

_Punzie's awake before 7:15 this morning, which means there's a high probability she'll come into work with me by eight._ "Cheese on your eggs today?" Elsa chuckled at Rapunzel's sleepy nod, and watched her wander off to feed the increasingly rambunctious cats before showering.

Elsa had long since found the quickest route to get to the construction site of Madtown Music. Allowing for traffic, she and Rapunzel always arrived with at least five minutes to spare until eight o'clock. _Morning's full of meetings, too. This kiss will have to last us until lunch. Well...**probably.**_ Kristoff had gently ribbed Elsa about her insistence on parking in the far back lot, but her reasoning of wanting to protect her rental car wasn't **entirely** false. Her eyes flicked back and forth briefly before capturing Rapunzel's grinning lips in another kiss. _It's worth the minute walk across the parking lot for the safety of being able to kiss my girlfriend here._

The morning passed quickly or slowly, depending on how busy Elsa found herself. Every so often, her phone would buzz. Usually it was Rapunzel sending a cute picture of a kitten, juxtaposed with a flirty comment. Other times Anna would alert her when the shop received a record Elsa might be interested in. Such personal attention always brought a sweet flush to Elsa's cheeks, and by the time lunch hour arrived she had more often than not made plans to meet up with her sister somewhere.

_I think I'll get the roast pork and fried rice today...live on the edge a little._ The most convenient place for Elsa and Rapunzel to meet Anna for lunch was the little Chinese food shop across the street from _Vinyl for Losers_. That day the girls reminisced about the fun time they had putting together the scrapbook of pictures from their Alaska cruise. Anna and Rapunzel ribbed each other shamelessly, and the redhead smiled warmly whenever Rapunzel whispered anything even **remotely** flirty to Elsa. Anna also made a point of sharing the goings on in the choir class she was taking with Hans, and Elsa always made sure to ask thoughtful, probing questions. And to not stare too long whenever Anna burst into an earnestly gushing description of some archaic music term. _Her eyes get so **bright.**_

Elsa always ensured their conversations didn't go on for too long, as she had to be back on site by one o'clock. But she always felt it necessary to wish Anna well and remind her to be careful on her way home. _Does she look tired today? Did I remind her to get some more sleep? I hope she doesn't take it as an insult, because she's **so **beautiful...god damnit._ Elsa calculated that roughly a third of her interactions with Anna over lunch ended with herself quashing feelings of flustered embarrassment. Today, however, Elsa managed to escape relatively unscathed, and with an **extra** tight hug from Anna.

_Several minutes before one o'clock, and Rapunzel is telling me about our plans for the evening. I'm content merely holding her hand, and ducking my head down low to kiss it every so often. I can feel my anxiety...it's there, in the background. Just breathe. It usually goes away once I'm getting work done. **Small steps forward.**_

Wednesday afternoons always seemed to slip by faster than the mornings did, and Elsa surmised that was because she usually saw a lot more of both Rapunzel and Kristoff. They never failed to pop in for a minute to share a bad joke, a horrible pun, or a high five. The interactions always threw Elsa's timetable off by a handful of minutes, but she never minded. By the time five o'clock rolled around, Elsa always made a point of tallying up the times she'd managed to share a kiss with Rapunzel while at work. It was juvenile, but something about having hard data to verify the state of their relationship appealed to her.

_Four work kisses today! That's one higher than our January average!_

Dinner more often than not was a home-cooked affair, which Rapunzel usually took great pride in preparing. The evening slipped on, and Elsa found herself adhering to a set schedule less strictly after a long day at work and a belly full of dinner. She and Rapunzel would putter about the apartment, engaging in their respective creative pursuits. Every so often, Rapunzel would spend a Wednesday evening down at _The Witching Hour_ with her pagan friends. Elsa accompanied her on occasion, but more often than not she'd call up Mulan and the two would make use of their free passes at the local rock climbing facility.

By the time half past ten rolled around, Elsa was usually keeping tabs on what her girlfriend was doing. Elsa didn't consider it spying, merely trying to gauge how long it would be until Rapunzel would be ready to head to bed. _She's taking some videos of Motoko for her Vine thing. She's usually in bed no more than twenty minutes after that._ Something about heading to bed before her cousin struck Elsa as wrong, so she'd apply herself to whatever fun task or apartment chore needed completing, and patiently wait until Rapunzel let out a telltale yawn. Elsa knew the yawn both by its sound, and by the way Rapunzel's sleepy little whine made her toes curl and her heart flutter.

"Time for bed, Mama cat?" Elsa's hands would tenderly squeeze Rapunzel's shoulders, and two thirds of the time, they'd indulge in another lingering kiss before heading to bed for the night.

Elsa considered eleven o'clock to be the absolute latest time she and Rapunzel could be in bed, while still getting a restful night's sleep. Tonight, it was Rapunzel who cuddled up to her, tucking messy brunette hair beneath her chin.

The few minutes they shared before sleep claimed them usually featured Rapunzel revealing some basic fact of that day which had somehow escaped Elsa's knowledge. "Hey Elsie, did you hear we're getting an early spring this year? Phil did his little song and dance in Pennsylvania today."

Elsa merely shook her head in the negative, humming pleasantly as she stroked her girlfriend's hair.

"Yeah. I'm glad, you know? Good weather for the retreat...is **good.**" Elsa could tell by the sleepy lilt in Rapunzel's voice, that she was fading fast. She pressed her lips gently to Rapunzel's forehead, chuckling softly at the indignant murmur that followed. Rapunzel glanced up at her, tapping her pale chin pointedly. "I like kissy face."

"Then kissy face is what you get." Elsa savored their last kiss of the night, shivering briefly when she felt Rapunzel's fingers tugging expressively against the collar of her pajamas. "Goodnight, Punzie."

"Mmm. Night night, Elsa." Rapunzel always fell asleep first. Without fail, her body knew when it was time to be awake, and it was time to rest. Elsa always took those last moments of her day to inventory things of note.

_Work was good. Anxiety was...**manageable. **Kissing was...very nice. Anna seemed...happier than usual. With me? That's probably selfish to think...but happy is happy, and happy is **good.** Tomorrow we have gym class, and I changed the alarm to half past six. Only yoga tomorrow, since I'm sure I'll be racing Hans again. I think he's good for Anna...smart and loyal. Reminds me a little bit of Mulan, only he's more crass. But that's okay._

_ Today was a **good** day._

Elsa's eyes drifted shut, and as her thoughts gradually slowed to a halt, one quietly rose up. It had been lurking beneath the surface all day, seemingly unimportant, but growing steadily louder with each passing hour. What had started as an uneasy whisper was now stated plainly, and Elsa's mind refused to let her sleep.

Her eyes shot open. They drifted down to Rapunzel, who appeared to be sleeping peacefully.

_We kissed nine times today. **Nine.** That's three more than last week's daily average._

_ Rapunzel was busy today. She had a lot of work to do, and…_

Elsa's thoughts trailed off. Her heartbeat quickened ever so slightly as she wracked her mind. Memory after memory over the prior two months was combed through. Words, numbers...**verifiable data**. The fear rose up sourly from Elsa's stomach, and she clutched Rapunzel tighter against her chest.

Rapunzel.

_Rapunzel. I...it's been twenty four hours. Did I do something...wrong?_

Elsa swallowed thickly, biting down on her tongue and quietly reprimanding herself. _Don't be childish. She was just busy today. That's all._

_ I don't remember the last time she went through a whole day without...without telling me **she loves me.**_

_ But it doesn't mean a thing. It...it doesn't. She'll say it tomorrow and everything will be back to normal._

However, Elsa was unable to shake the twist of unease swelling around her stomach. _I should have kept better track. I'll keep better track tomorrow._

_ I **know** Punzie loves me. She doesn't have to say it every day...like I'm a love-starved **child.**_

But a small, insecure part of Elsa's mind told her that's exactly what she was.

_Is this because I haven't said it to her yet? Have I been wrong **all along?**_

* * *

Heels clacked against the wooden floor of the apartment as Elsa made her way towards the kitchen. She stooped to gently scratch Dipper behind her ears while adjusting the handbag slung carelessly over her shoulder. "Bad news, I'm afraid."

Leaning back from the oven, Rapunzel craned her head to catch a glimpse of her girlfriend. "Don't tell me. Somebody messed up on the job and you need to swoop in to save the day?" She idly pushed her green-handled spatula around a skillet filled with potatoes, eggs, and spices, a small pout forming on her face.

Elsa groaned in the affirmative as she stood up, brushing unruly bangs from her eyes and trudging over to where Rapunzel had something delicious cooking. "Minor issue on the interior. Some genius ordered the wrong type of cornice, and they need me to **correct** the issue." Smiling sympathetically at the shorter woman's depressed frown, Elsa lightly brushed a hand against Rapunzel's lower back, while her other hand covered the empty end of the spatula handle. "The plastic will melt if you keep it on the pan too long."

Humming pleasantly, Rapunzel leaned into her girlfriend's reassuring touch as she brought the spatula up demonstratively. "Are you **sure** you don't need me to come along? As an extra set of eyes, or a helper for taking down those dumb cornices, or…"

Elsa chuckled, pressing her lips against her cousin's temple tenderly. "No no, you stay here. Sorry, I know this was breakfast date morning, but there's no point in both of our mornings being ruined."

Shoulders slumping slightly, Rapunzel went back to stirring the breakfast, unable to repress a contented smile at the pressure of her girlfriend's lips on her skin. "Okay. I'll save a lot for you. Well, some. What I can, anyway." Elsa responded with a pleased murmur, and Rapunzel returned her focus to the skillet. A few minutes later, the brunette's eyes lit up mirthfully at noticing a pair of blue eyes staring at her. Turning to face Elsa, the brunette's cheeky grin spoke volumes. "I mean, if you **want** to wait around, this **is **gonna be really good."

Blinking suddenly, Elsa released a nervous chuckle and ran a hand over her messy braid. "S...sorry. Spaced out for a minute there." A warm blush spread across her features, and just before turning away to head to the door, she muttered, "You're looking very pretty this morning." Clutching her purse strap, Elsa made her way through the living room.

"Aww, thank you, nerdface. You're a downright hottie today!" Rapunzel's cheeks pinked as well, and she began humming a little tune while tossing a bit of garlic pepper into the skillet. Hips shook playfully and she bounced on the balls of her feet, stirring the collection of breakfast foods into a wonderfully aromatic mixture. The quiet **click** of the front door let her know Elsa had just left to address the work-related problem.

Rapunzel's shoulders slumped again, and she allowed herself a loud exhale right after shutting off the stove's heat. _If the word 'love' really **does** make Elsa uncomfortable, this should take care of some of that weirdness. Still...I **do** feel it. And it feels a little wrong **not** saying it._ Shrugging, the brunette reached for one of the couple's vanilla colored dishes.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the closed front door, Elsa fidgeted awkwardly with her purse strap for the third time in the last minute. Her mouth was strangely dry, and there was a nagging bit of nausea swirling in her tummy. _Relax. Punzie isn't mad and I didn't do anything wrong. So she didn't tell me she **loved** me first thing this morning. Come on, Elsa, stop being such a needy little worry wart._

Heart slightly appeased by this logic, Elsa headed down the hallway and towards the elevator. Idly hitting the ground floor button, she found herself wishing she was already back home, sharing breakfast with her thoughtful, loving girlfriend.

* * *

"So my choir conducting professor apparently called my name, like, **three** times in class the other day." Anna was hunched over her plate of vegetable lo-mein, stubbornly attempting to spear each piece of carrot onto her fork, one at a time. She sat opposite Elsa and Rapunzel at a corner table, and the unusually crowded lunch hour at _Wong Hau's_ forced Anna to project her voice loudly. "I'm in the back row with Hans, 'cuz we had a monster leg day the night before, and we just wanted to keep our creaky knees as straight as possible without **tripping** anybody. But anyway, my hand's being a pain in the **hand**, and I'm five lines behind on my notes and just super focusing on writing."

Rapunzel frowned, pounding her fist against the table and startling Elsa. "If you tell me he threw a piece of chalk at you, I'm gonna write him a strongly worded letter and slash his tires!"

"Those two things...don't really have anything to do with each other?" Elsa chuckled weakly, offering her girlfriend a consolatory arm pat before spooning another dumpling onto Rapunzel's plate. Turning to Anna, Elsa cocked a curious eyebrow. "What **did** he do?"

"He threw a piece of chalk at me!" Anna's incredulous statement drew a growl from Rapunzel, but she managed to contain herself so that Anna could finish the story. "I hear this freaky **whoosh**, and when I looked up, Hans had his closed fist right in front of my face. Like **this**." She balled up her fist tightly, holding it inches from her nose. "He fucking deadpan stares the professor, and says, **sir, I'm gonna have to ask you to refrain from doing that. My friend got stabbed in the hand saving her sister's life...cut her some slack. She's trying to write while in constant pain.** Then he just fucking drops the chalk right on my desk." Finally satisfied with her collection of carrots, Anna popped the large forkful of vegetables into her mouth while she smugly reclined against her chair.

Rapunzel's face split with a wide sneer, and she enthusiastically slapped the table with both palms. "**Ohhh.** Fucking ginger bro lays the proverbial smackdown!"

Jerking in surprise once again, Elsa quickly dumped her last two dumplings onto Rapunzel's plate. _No, of course I'm not giving you these delicious dumplings in order to prompt you to say those three little words! Of course not. That would be...**silly.**_ Elsa quietly passed out the three fortune cookies, before smiling warmly at Anna's story. "It's great that you have such a good friend in that class...one who stands up for you. **And** one who's pretty smart." Elsa swallowed thickly, and she discovered she was a bit too shy at the moment to look over at Rapunzel, so she settled for bumping her shoulder against that of her girlfriend.

"True story, we've pretty much got that class on lockdown. Oh, but it doesn't end **there.**" Anna leaned forward in order to pull out a stack of papers from inside her bookbag. Her chin dipped into her half eaten lunch, resulting in a soy sauce soul patch. Yanking the sought after papers out of her bag, Anna proudly showed them off. "After class, the professor apologized to me. **And** he even gave me a copy of his personal notes for the **entire** semester's lectures!"

"Damn right he did!" Rapunzel bounced happily in her seat, before popping a dumpling into her mouth. Elsa also nodded, a smile of approval spreading across her face. She was just about to speak up, when Rapunzel latched onto her bicep and leaned heavily against Elsa's shoulder. "I can totally relate about having a **good friend** in class, though."

A dark blush flooded Elsa's cheeks, and she quickly stared up at the ceiling. "I have no idea what you're talking about." _Oh, but I do. Biology class. _

Rapunzel practically **purred** as she gave Elsa's shoulder an enthusiastic nuzzle. "I lied, cheated, and **stole** to get into your biology class...and we were the **best** lab partners in the history of everything. I love…" Elsa's eyes glazed over and her lips quirked upwards in the tiniest of hopeful smiles, before Rapunzel finished the statement. "...how **pissed off** the teacher would get whenever one of us would save the other by giving the right answer." Rapunzel sighed proudly, but inwardly she breathed a sigh of relief. _God **damn** that was close. But I won't mess this up...I'll make **sure** my nerdface is comfortable._

Elsa also let out the tiniest of sighs, and did her best not to let her disappointment show. She did blink in surprise, faltering for a moment, when Anna gifted her with a dazzling smile. "Wh...what?"

"Nothing. You two are cute as hell, is all." Anna puffed out her cheeks, before ducking her head and slapping on her most pleading set of eyes. "And...I was **maybe** trying to butter you up to snag a dumpling, but it looks like you gave them all to your lady love."

Elsa frowned at her sister's mock disappointment pout, but before she could offer to cajole a dumpling back from Rapunzel, the brunette lanced the **final** dumpling and pointed it towards Anna in a grand gesture. "Who loves you, baby?"

"**You** love me!" Anna opened her mouth a comically wide amount, and took the entire dumpling right into her mouth with a pleased whine.

"She loves us for our dumplings...am I right, honey?" Rapunzel happily waggled her girlfriend's arm, while watching Anna attempt to keep pieces of the large dumpling from spilling between her lips. "But we love her."

"That...that we do." Elsa couldn't deny that a part of her heart felt considerably lighter at seeing Anna so carefree. After two weeks of forced rapid adjustment, Anna seemed to have settled into a blissfully supportive and confidently protective role regarding Elsa and Rapunzel's relationship. That realization took quite a bit of the sting out of Elsa's current quandary. _And Anna's so happy right now. She's doing so well. I...I don't want to bother her with this little thing. It's not even a thing._

Anna and Rapunzel began a best of seven paper rock scissors tournament that would determine who would win the honor of paying the lunch bill. Elsa's bright eyes were fixated on their little game, but her mind was elsewhere.

_It's like a watched pot...Punzie isn't just going to **say** it because I'm looking for it. She says it because she feels it. And I know she feels it._

An uneasy swallow followed. _I haven't done anything wrong. I...I **know** she loves me._

* * *

**_'Hey hon, I know you're rocking out tonight with Mulan. Haha, sorry, Anna totally told me to say that. Anyway, wanted to let you know Netflix got the first three seasons of House Hunters Renovation. I picked up some of your favorite ice cream, and I'll keep the couch warm until you get home. Watch out for the Friday night crazies. 3'_**

Rapunzel paused for a moment, thumb hovering over the 'send' button. Shuffling against the sofa cushions in frustration, she tried to calm her concerns by stroking Dipper's back. The cat gave a lazy yawn, before kneading her paws against Rapunzel's plaid pajama pants. _Is the little heart too much? Oh the hell with it, it's just a **heart.** _Her hand jerked as the thought of a distraught, distracted Elsa losing her grip and sliding helplessly down the side of the rock wall. _Oh **come on**, that's why they use those safety cords! But...**still.**_

Groaning in frustration, Rapunzel hastily erased the little heart symbol and sent her text message immediately after. She dumped her phone on the little table next to the sofa and quickly picked up Dipper, pressing her nose against the cat's cooler nose. "Mama's being silly, isn't she, Dip?"

Dipper responded with a few cursory sniffs, before affectionately pawing Rapunzel's cheeks.

"Yeah...just a little bit silly." Rapunzel leaned forward a bit and set Dipper on her shoulders. The cat quickly curled around the back of her neck in a snug manner. _But Elsa might not have freaked out so badly that night if I hadn't said...the words. And Valentine's Day is coming up in, like, a **week.**_

The phone suddenly lit up, buzzing insistently as it vibrated its way across the table. Rapunzel jerked her head up in surprise, squealing uncomfortably when Dipper's claws sank into her shoulders. The cat quickly bolted off of the sofa, leaving Rapunzel to rub at the loving marks her furry little friend had left behind. _Yeah, mama loves you too, you little shit._ She leaned over and snatched her phone, quickly flipping to the newest message. _Yep, it's from Elsa._

**_'Punzie, I would like to watch that show with you. I'll be back later tonight...Mulan wants to show me some kind of hobby store in Berkeley, I guess? I told her I'm trying to, you know, expand my social circle...but if I'm not home by ten, you should probably call the cops.'_**

****A few seconds passed, but before Rapunzel had a chance to ponder the message, her phone buzzed to life with another incoming text.

**_'I was joking, please don't actually call the cops.'_**

Immediately afterwards, a **third** text appeared on screen, and Rapunzel gave an exasperated chuckle.

**_'Unless I'm not home by maybe midnight. Then you should probably call the cops. Haha...okay, I'm done bugging you. Have fun tonight and I'll be home just as soon as I've thoroughly embarrassed myself around Mulan's other friends. ~Elsa'_**

_Oh nerdface, you aren't bugging me._ Despite Rapunzel's warm smile at the cute series of texts she'd received from her girlfriend, her shoulders still slumped a bit. _I **am** glad Elsa's getting out there and trying to make more friends. That probably means I should stop sitting around here like a worried grandma and try to get out and do **something.**_ Rapunzel quickly scanned the living room, and her eyes lit up when she noticed the long cardboard box propped up next to the front door. A bunch of copper and tin pipes of varying thickness poked out of the top of the box, and Rapunzel realized there **was** something she could be doing.

_At least tomorrow. Just gotta shoot Kida a quick message and see if she's free._ Rapunzel's fingers worked quickly to compose the message to her Marine friend, while the gradually descending sun appeared in the living room window and warmed the brunette's skin pleasantly. A pleasant tingle ran up Rapunzel's spine, and a coy smile spread across her face. _What's that, my Goddess? You're saying I won't get **any** sprains or scrapes if I take the ol' board out to the skate park? I guess if you say so...but I **really** don't want any broken bones, either._

Dropping her phone back on the table, Rapunzel lurched off of the sofa and headed to her bedroom to change. The air was cool and the sunshine was plentiful on that San Francisco Friday, and it had been entirely too long since Rapunzel had taken her skateboard out for a little fun. Rifling through her drawers, she worked quickly to piece together an expressive outfit that would hopefully garner a few laughs and a few more friendly interactions with other skaters. Rapunzel yanked off her t-shirt, anxious to get as much sun as she could. _I'll see you when you get home tonight, Elsa. I won't tell you that I love you, but I'll sure as heck show you. _

_ In the meantime, mama's gonna catch some rays and catch some sweet air!_ Snatching her skateboard and gear from the top shelf of her bedroom closet, Rapunzel headed for the front door. One last thought crossed her mind, which caused her to yank her phone out of a pocket one more time.

_I wonder what Banana's up to, tonight?_

* * *

The sun was just beginning to dip below the cityscape as Mulan and Elsa left the San Francisco city limits, bound for Berkeley. They'd spent a solid two hours at the local rock climbing facility, with Elsa showing Mulan more energy efficient holds and resting positions. Elsa couldn't suppress a wince as her arms throbbed, and given her own experienced climbing technique, she had to wonder just how sore her friend driving the car was.

"I think you will like this store. And you can feel free to sit in on the game if you want, but I will not let it go for more than two hours." Both women had taken showers before leaving the rock climbing facility, and Mulan had merely tucked her hair up into a messy top bun. She chuckled dryly, noticing Elsa's curious eyes on her. "Did I shatter the perfect hair illusion?"

Elsa blanched, scratching a cheek awkwardly. "No! It's just...your hair **still** looks nice. I just don't often see you with it up like that." She glanced down at her lap, mildly distracted by her phone buzzing in her dark navy blue slacks pocket.

"Things can get pretty **heated** with my gaming group. Plus, it is more in character for my hair to be like **this**." The sound of a clearly dejected sigh caught Mulan's attention, and from the corner of her vision she observed Elsa wearing a wistful smile while tapping on her cell phone. Shoulders slumped and eyebrows canted, she was clearly distressed about **something**, and Mulan waited until her friend had put the phone away before she cautiously broached the subject. "You were distracted when we climbed today."

Elsa cringed, ducking her head a bit with a guilty look.

"I only know because I almost beat you, and that **never** happens." Mulan's smile was tender and serene as she gave Elsa gentle verbal prods. "You do not have to talk about it...but you can if you want."

"Why would somebody just **stop** telling me they love me?" Elsa inhaled sharply immediately following her blurted question. Immediately her mind went into overdrive, and her hands began to nervously smooth out the nonexistent wrinkles on her slacks. _Oh **shit**, what do I say now?_

Mulan blinked in surprise, lips curling in the shape of an 'o'. Drumming her fingers against the steering wheel, she cocked her head and responded with a thoughtful lilt. "Elsa...are you dating somebody now?"

_Oh **fuck**, what do I say **now?!**_ Elsa's mind seemed to slap a metaphorical rocket onto her thoughts, boosting them up to an uncomfortably fast speed as she reached for an excuse as quickly as possible. Her mouth opened and closed a few times, a stammer trickling out, before she managed to collect her wayward thoughts and formulate **something** resembling a reasonable excuse. "N...no! No, I mean. I'm talking about...Anna." Elsa's cheeks flushed brightly, and she cursed her trickster mind. _Great, what a great choice. Just **great.**_ "

"Oh! I...I see." This time it was Mulan who blushed, but she quickly composed herself. "What has you concerned about your sister?"

_Well, I started digging this hole. I may as well finish it. _"Sort of recently, she just...she hasn't told me she loves me in awhile." Elsa swallowed thickly, rubbing a hand against her right thigh and feeling the raised area where her cell phone was. _I wish my stupid phone would just ring. That it would be an emergency and I would have to go into work for **five weeks.**_ Elsa shook her head, shuffling uncomfortably despite the **very** comfortable seats her friend's car had. "That must sound **excessively** needy, huh?"

"Well, you may be right. Something might have happened which upset Anna, and you may not even be aware of what it is." Mulan reached over and gave Elsa a comforting pat on the shoulder before continuing. "Or maybe Anna is just used to showing her love by words **and** actions. Tell me...does she still interact with you positively? Surprise you in nice ways and do thoughtful things for you? You know, some people like to be loved with actions, while others prefer to hear **words.**"

Elsa couldn't help the dopey grin that spread across her face when she thought of Anna giving her and Rapunzel a slow dance under the stars. _And today she let me know she's saving me a copy of the new Dream Theater album, and...wait, **wait.** Anna is my excuse, I'm **actually**_ _talking about Rapunzel!_ Shaking her head quickly, Elsa did her best to unjumble her thoughts, while still ensuring she stepped carefully enough not to reveal anything potentially damning. _Well...Punzie still cooks me breakfast sometimes. She still uses that shampoo I like. She still...she still **holds me at night**. And we still kiss._ Elsa suddenly realized she'd been deep in thought for a suspiciously long time, so she quickly voiced her thoughts. "Yeah...she, **Anna**...she still does so many nice things for me. Does it make me selfish to, you know...want to hear the words? Or even **shallow?**"

Dusk had fallen over Berkeley as Mulan turned the car into a small shopping complex, quickly navigating her way to an acceptable parking spot. "It does **not** make you shallow. There is nothing wrong with wanting to be loved a certain way. Now, it might be that it is easier for Anna to show her love by **actions**...but that is something you can only determine by talking to her about it. By asking her if there **is** something wrong."

Guilt weighed heavily on Elsa's heart as she juggled both her feelings for Rapunzel **and** her feelings for Anna. Her doublespeak was quickly jumbling those feelings. "I haven't told Anna everything about my past...and she has every right to be angry with me." _I haven't told Rapunzel everything either, and if I have my way, I'll never **have** to tell her._

Mulan put the car in park, and quickly shut off the engine, before turning to give Elsa her full attention. "Deal with that when the time comes. For now...I have noticed Anna internalizes many things. She is not always forthcoming if there is something troubling her. I...**oh.**" As if woken from an intense train of thought, Mulan sheepishly glanced around, before she met Elsa's curious stare with an embarrassed one of her own. "I am sorry. I...Anna is a friend, too. I do not feel right dissecting her psychology in this way."

Elsa instantly flushed a dark crimson, and she put her hands up while waving demurely. "N...no, no! It's fine, I really shouldn't have asked. Or expected...it's **fine.** It's not just a professional thing for you, she's...your friend. I get it." _Great job. Way to guilt her in a horrible way._ Gesturing lamely to the row of stores in the shopping center before them, Elsa quietly spoke up. "I'm looking forward to meeting your friends."

"Elsa." Drawing the younger woman back to face her, Mulan clasped a hand on both of Elsa's shoulders. Her messy black-haired top bun brought out a slightly new side of her personality. "Trust your heart. I know it sounds cliched, but honest and direct is the best way you can approach Anna. And I know **you**...your heart is rarely not in the right place. But come! I think you will like this place."

Relief flooded Elsa's features as she stepped out of the car, and she found herself once again extremely grateful for her ever patient friend. _She's right about Anna, though. And Punzie is sort of the opposite. She really **can't** hide it if something's wrong. So I guess it could be that **nothing's** wrong and she just stopped saying it. Which makes less than zero sense. Or._ Elsa idly glanced into the display windows of each store she followed Mulan past. The lights above the doors to each store shone brightly, but Elsa was too concerned with her thoughts to pay them any mind.

_Or something's **very** wrong. Something upset Punzie so much that she's burying it. It would have to be something bad. Very...very bad._

Elsa's blood ran cold.

_She didn't guess my feelings for Anna. She...she **couldn't** have. It **can't** be that._

_ ...can it?_

* * *

_Hell yeah, Pascal Three is on fire tonight!_ Pumping her fists in the air in a gleeful celebration of her third ollie of the evening, Rapunzel let her momentum carry her in a long loop around the skate park. The sun was just dipping below the horizon, and she counted eleven skaters and rollerbladers remaining as the evenly spaced out lampposts lit up. The evening air was cool and pleasant as it rustled her hair, and she confidently shifted weight against the purple skateboard sporting a chameleon of several shades of green. **'Pascal 3'** was scrawled across the underside, and Rapunzel couldn't help but to liken herself to a skateboarding Tallahassee. _It really is a beautiful night._

"...can hear the ramp bitching about weight limits…" Rapunzel sighed, adjusting her light blue elbow pads as she rolled down the other side of the ramp. The night breeze also carried conversation, and from the three teenage boys slouching against one of the nearby picnic tables, their conversation was decidedly mean-spirited.

_Not gonna let you jerkfaces bring **my** nice night down, no sirree! _Rolling around on a nearby turn, Rapunzel worked up a bit of momentum, and as she coasted past a set of grind rails she gave a little kick-hop. Plopping back down onto her board with only a bit of a knee wobble, Rapunzel threw her hands up excitedly. "Shuvit!"

"...hear the board creaking and shit…" A wry comment from one of Rapunzel's tormentors reached her ears again, and she pretended to adjust her helmet strap while she rolled diagonally towards them. Peering over her shoulder, she saw the tallest young man hop to his feet, before slinging his backpack around his stomach and throwing out his arms in a mocking fashion. His two friends gave raucous laughs, and they were shameless with their blatant staring in Rapunzel's direction.

_Yeah, whatever, assholes. I've got other stuff to worry about. Otherwise I might just kick flip your faces off. _Shoulders slumping slightly as she made a long, swooping turn, it didn't take long for Rapunzel's thoughts to drift back to her situation with her girlfriend. Head held high, Rapunzel made a point of staring ahead dismissively as she coasted past her anti-fan club.

"Look out, it's bending so ha-ow! Hey, the fuck?!" Despite her insistence that she was going to avoid looking in the direction of her tormentors, Rapunzel had been sneaking a downtrodden glance anyway. So it was that she was looking at the perfect moment to witness a black and red duffle bag smack two of the teenagers right in their faces.

Stumbling off of her board, Rapunzel grasped a nearby railing to steady herself, and her eyes suddenly bugged out.

"What are you doing, throwing that shit around like-" The tallest of the teenagers growled angrily as he rubbed his sore jaw, a cigarette falling from his mouth. He shut his mouth right away and ducked as a black and red striped rollerblade whizzed by, narrowly missing his chin. Because he moved, however, the piece of gear ended up striking his other friend on the shoulder. All three bruised and confused teenagers whirled around to face **their** tormentor. Rapunzel jerked her head in that direction as well.

Anna stood a good five yards away from the trio, the scowl on her face the clearest evidence of the seething anger rolling off of her in waves. In her left hand she gripped her other rollerblade, and in her right she wielded her cell phone. "Does mommy know her little baby's smoking? Leave my cousin the fuck alone unless you want to see what these wheels **taste** like." Anna's scowl morphed into a challenging sneer as she stalked forward. "I get more accurate with **every** fucking step, douchebags."

The tallest young man hesitated briefly, but he quickly noticed that his friends had already turned tail and ran. "B...bitch!" His parting cry echoed through the skate park as he whirled back around and scrambled towards the exit.

"You wanna see the **bitch?**" Anna's anger at the teenagers spilled over as she took a powerful step forward and, with a grunt, hurled her other rollerblade fastball-style at the retreating young man. A pained squeal tumbled from his lips as the wheel-end of the foot transportation gear struck the back of his knees. He stumbled forward, and was only saved from a face-first fall by the chain-link fence he managed to fall against. The fence rattled sharply, and the young man limped out of the skate park with his head hung low.

Anna was positively livid. Her chest heaved and her hands were bunched up as adrenaline coursed through her veins. She didn't even notice several other skaters grind to a halt to holler over to her gratefully.

"Damn good throw!"

"You showed those assholes!"

"Fuck yeah, Seaking!"

The last shouted comment drew Anna out of her steaming anger, but it took the hands which gently grasped her right hand to fully bring her around. Turning around slowly, Anna's expression had melted into one of sheepish embarrassment. "Sorry. I...nobody gets to treat you like that. **Nobody.**"

"Still my hero, even after all these years." Rapunzel's cheeks were sweetly flushed, and she took a moment to tame Anna's bangs, which had been disheveled from her rollerblade strike. Smiling warmly, Rapunzel pulled Anna towards the bench, where her duffle bag and left rollerblade were already waiting. "Thought you got lost on your way here. I'll go grab your football-blade...and if it's broken I'm getting you **new** ones."

Anna swallowed thickly, scratching the back of her head as she looked away in embarrassment. "Yeah. I overreact sometimes."

"You just sit down and put your stuff on. I want some **quality** skating time with my hero." Rapunzel gave Anna's shoulder a tender squeeze, before she rolled over to the park entrance on her board.

Anna was calm again. Relaxed again. _That was so...**weird.** Usually by this time I'm super chilled out and happy, but when I saw those jerks talking shit about Punzie...I just **lost** it._ It only took Anna a few moments of contemplation before a self assured warmth settled over her once more. _No...I didn't overreact. I **love** Punzie, so even if I'll never get the chance to show her that in **romantic** ways, I can still show her in other ways._

_ I'd straight up cave somebody's face in if they messed with her too much._


	67. Chapter 67

"Welcome to the Berkeley Roleplayers' Association!" Elsa blanched at the enthusiastic welcome, and willed herself to not take several large steps back from the tall, broad-shouldered man holding out both hands expectantly. A timid smile spread across Elsa's face, and she gingerly offered her hand to shake. _Mulan sure has an...**interesting** collection of friends._

Only one minute earlier, Mulan had led Elsa into the interestingly named shop, _Natural One_. A little, green bell above the door jangled cheerfully as Elsa let herself be led in through the store by the hand. Mulan turned back to her as they passed through an aisle jam packed with model kits, smiling encouragingly. "There is an interior design business several stores down. You know...in case you get uncomfortable and would like to pass the time elsewhere."

Elsa did her best to offer a confident grin. "I'm sure that won't be necessary. This store really **does** look interesting...and I'm sure I'll like your friends just fine."

At the moment, Elsa was starting to have second thoughts, as the big fellow's hands completely dwarfed her own. "You're Elsa, right? We've been expecting you. Please...please have a seat and help yourself to some snacks." His short hair bun bobbled up and down as his enthusiasm bubbled over.

Mulan nodded eagerly as she pulled out a chair for Elsa. "This handsome fellow is Kronerikus. Going clockwise, we have Lydia, Milo, and Jafar. We are all students or alumni of Berkeley." Clapping her hands enthusiastically, Mulan snatched her briefcase from the floor and set it on the long, rectangular table, before taking the seat next to Elsa.

_Four new people? And I'm the only one who didn't go to Berkeley? And I don't even know the **rules** of this game?_ Elsa swallowed nervously, fidgeting with the cup of pencils in front of her. Between her fondness for animated movies and her love of science fiction, she'd always considered her so-called **geek credentials** to be solid. _When Mulan said gaming club, I didn't know what she meant. But I've never played Dungeons and Dragons!_ Elsa could feel a thin sheen of sweat gathering on her forehead as Mulan's friends considered her expectantly. Her stomach twisted in mild panic, and she blurted out the first thought that came to her. "Are...are those **spinach puffs?**"

The entire table snickered at Elsa's flustered comment, and Lydia shook her head as she grinned wryly.

"Yes, they **are**...and please, call me Kronk." Kronk quickly snatched a small paper plate from the opposite table and handed it to Elsa with a wink. He turned to Mulan, patting her shoulder lightly. "She's a **good one.**"

"I am inclined to agree." Mulan's eyes positively sparkled as she withdrew several reams of printed paper.

Elsa took a small, shy nibble of a spinach puff as she gave the store a cursory glance. She also hoped that her flushed cheeks would cool off as quickly as possible. Turning back to the table, she did her best to not say something else **strange.** "Mulan told me this was a store for...tabletop games. But it looks like there are many other things here. I saw model kits, scale replicas of buildings...even some old time science kits. It looks like a lot of fun!"

Milo had been carefully painting a few details onto an inch and a half tall metal figurine, but he looked up at Elsa with an easy smile. His hazel hair drooped in front of his glasses, and his chin seemed unnaturally sharp. "It's my granddad's store, he's in the back office putting together some display models. He used to only sell model kits here, but after I told him about how much **I** liked tabletop gaming, well...he sort of put me in charge of changing up the store to sell many more diverse products." Returning his attention to his half-painted miniature, Milo rapped his knuckles gently on the table. "Feel free to look around."

Elsa nodded politely, shimmying awkwardly in her seat. She frozen when she noticed Lydia staring at her specifically. "He's totally a polyglot, so feel free to kick him in the shins if all of a sudden you have **no clue** what he's saying." The snug black and red hoodie Lydia wore was in stark contrast to her pale skin.

"I'll try not to get too lost, then." Elsa smiled wryly, and was relieved to find Mulan's friends of good cheer and a nice disposition. All of them, that is, except for Jafar. The tall, lanky man was clearly of Middle Eastern descent, and his carefully trimmed beard accentuated an already sharp jawline.

When Mulan suddenly spoke up, Elsa pursed her lips and sheepishly stared back down at her half eaten spinach puff. "Jafar, is the board ready to go? Do we need to add anything?"

A tired sigh slipped from Jafar's mouth. He sported a maroon turtleneck, and was surrounded by four open books. Another stack of notebooks was on his right, as well as a collection of both dice and metal figurines. Elsa could **feel** the stress rolling off of him when he smirked at Mulan. "The board is as ready as it's going to get. I had **three** exams last week, one extra credit term paper, and a roommate who thinks Mozart is good for studying."

"Mozart **is** good for studying." Milo's matter of fact tone nearly made Elsa bark out a laugh.

"At any time other than two in the morning, and at **maximum volume,** I would agree. It'll serve the purpose of-" Jafar had been gesticulating expressively with his lithe hands, sinewy fingers flitting about in an overly dramatic fashion, when Kronk suddenly laid the map in question on the table for all to see.

Milo and Lydia snickered at the ramshackle work before them. Model buildings had been constructed from playing cards and popsicle sticks, while trees and shrubs consisted of crudely cut and crumpled colored paper. Jafar groaned, meeting Milo's curious stare after a few long moments. "Jah, you know you could have come here. You know, used all the materials and stuff in the store for your map? I mean, I know you were busy last week but this...a'theem!"

Jafar pinched the bridge of his nose, not even wanting to get into his friend's poor enunciation of his native language. Luckily, Kronk swooped in to mitigate the appearance of a disaster. "Hey, it's no big deal. It's **imagination**. We've all got it, and we're gonna use it with this map! Jah did **just fine.**"

_Hmm...I wonder. _Tapping her chin thoughtfully for a few seconds, Elsa leaned over and quietly posed a question to Mulan, who was busy rolling several dice and writing down numbers. "Um...how long do you think it'll be until your **game** starts?"

Mulan snatched up her five six-sided dice, rolling them between her palms as she considered her friend's question. "Truthfully, it does take us a while before we get started usually. But we should be ready to start in forty five minutes." Setting her dice down, Mulan carefully rested a hand on Elsa's left shoulder as she leaned in a bit closer. "Are you okay here? You do not have to stay if this is...not your thing."

"No, I...I have an **idea.**" Leaving her cryptic statement at just that, Elsa rose from her seat and headed around the table. She idly took note of the collection of bags and boxes sitting on the opposite table. _Colored foam, colored pipe cleaners, tape, markers...may as well make myself useful!_ Elsa came up alongside Jafar, and for a moment she was distracted by the sheer volume of information he was trying to process. _Okay, so he's the dungeonmaster. I at least know **that.** And all of this stuff is for...the adventure? How...**fascinating.** _Shaking her head briefly, Elsa tried to get back on task. "Um...excuse me?"

"Hmm? Yes?" Jafar nodded to indicate he'd heard Elsa, but he made no move to face her.

_Come on, now. I've made building presentations from scratch in less than an hour to a group of CEOs with millions of dollars at stake. This is nothing._ Mustering up her on-the-job confidence, Elsa reached across the table and grasped the two foot by two foot foam map. "I've got some time to kill. Do you mind if I spruce this up a little?"

Elsa's offer, as well as the confident tone she used, **did** grab Jafar's attention. He closed one of his books, digging out a sheet of paper from a blue notebook and handing it to Elsa. "Knock yourself out. I'm sure anything you can do would be a **great** improvement...and I'd **definitely** appreciate the help. Here's an outline to help give you an idea of the town's layout. Time period, building styles. Feel free to ignore anything that's too confusing."

Elsa nodded, suppressing a shiver that ran up the length of her spine and blossomed into a giddy thrill. She gave a small, secretive smile. "I'll see what I can do." Without another moment's hesitation, Elsa quickly deposited both herself and the map on the other table, and the architect surveyed her work materials. _Okay...okay._ Her blue eyes sparkled at the challenging building notes on the outline Jafar had handed her. _Let's **do this.**_

Jafar couldn't help but sneak a peek at what Mulan's friend was doing to his map. _I know it doesn't look like it, but I **did** work hard on that. I'm a damn psychiatry major, that's...that's not **bad** for a psych major!_ The dark-skinned graduate student paled visibly when he saw Elsa calmly swipe her arm across the entire map, scattering every single part he'd constructed. A pained gurgle trickled from Jafar's throat, and all he could do when Elsa noticed him staring and gave him a warm grin was offer a queasy grin of his own. "Muh...Mulan? What does your friend do?"

Mulan had been watching Elsa as she started working as well. The psychologist turned her gaze to Jafar, and she bit back a chuckle at his distressed expression. A twinkle shone in Mulan's eyes, and her voice bubbled over with **pride**. "Elsa? She is an architect from New York City. She designed and is overseeing construction of a three million dollar music superstore in San Francisco." She reached across the table and gently patted Jafar's hand, hoping her dungeonmaster didn't pass out from shock. "Construction should be finished by the end of next month, but I believe she is planning on moving here permanently afterwards."

The entire table's occupants let out a collective gasp of shock. The only person who managed to make an actual sound was Jafar, though his single word was a full octave higher than his usual speaking tone.

"**Oh.**"

* * *

"Nine out of ten, good enough for gold!" Rapunzel held up five fingers on one hand and four on another, cheering loudly as she relaxed on a nearby bench. Anna had just whizzed by her, legs still a bit wobbly after managing to leap over a small barrel and land without faceplanting on the concrete.

Anna made a long, languid turn around the twin grind rails, before heading back in Rapunzel's direction. The dim light made her features difficult to discern, but Rapunzel could at least tell her cousin was dissatisfied with the score. "Aww, what happened to my last point? Did a **goblin** steal it?"

Rapunzel hummed loudly, patting the space next to her on the bench. Despite the cool air, a thin sheen of sweat still clung to the brunette's forehead, and her leg muscles throbbed with the pleasant burn of a nice workout. "You lost point number ten when you left me hanging with no high five."

Arms dangling at her sides in disappointment, Anna rolled right up to the bench and spun around, depositing herself onto the seat with a grunt. "Yeah, I **saw** you, but I figured it'd be better to lose one point for missing that than lose **five points** for falling on my ass." She chuckled weakly, kneading her palms against her jean-clad thighs. "No way could I have jumped that shit this time last year, though. I think working out with Kida is really helping me to get stronger."

"Your legs **are** looking pretty killer these days." _Whoa, okay, ease off the flirting pedal just a little bit, Corona. _Rapunzel leaned back to get a good look at the night sky, idly flapping the collar of her tie-dyed t-shirt. One by one, the stars had twinkled into view, until the entire sky was lit up. _Oh wow...now I **really** wish it was time for the April retreat._ She had just begun to imagine how much brighter the sky would look without the surrounding lampposts, when the sound of Anna quietly cussing met her ears. "Cual es tu problema, Banana? Still mad that Motley Crue retired?"

"No...well, **yeah.**" Anna's sarcastic chuckle was punctuated by several vigorous taps on her phone's screen. Her cheeks were still a bit rosy from exertion, and she let her phone drop to her lap with a groan. "Some asshole is fucking with my eBay seller feedback rating. Because of their bullshit lying reviews, I've had three buyers back out of getting my autographed Sammy Hagar album."

"Huh, what assholes. Is it _Nine on a Ten Scale_?" Anna's distracted nod elicited an impressed whistle from Rapunzel, who leaned over in order to rest her head on her younger cousin's shoulder. "You'd better not be letting **that** go for anything less than five hundred smackers."

Anna gave a weary laugh, snaking a lazy arm around Rapunzel's shoulders. "You know it. That baby's a collection completing **gem.**" _And I'm sort of strapped for cash, which is why I'm letting it go for **half** of that. Frickin' classes at the Institute aren't cheap._ The thought of money brought Anna's spirits down a bit, so she redirected her attention to the present. And presently, she was able to turn her face to the right and bury her nose in a mess of brown hair which smelled amazing. _Down, girl. Remember where the line is._ "So, um...Valentines day is coming up. Any, you know, **romantic** plans?"

Rapunzel pursed her lips, idly wondering how late it was and if she should text her girlfriend to let her know where she was. _Or maybe Elsa's already back home._ "Mmm. Nothing set in stone just yet. We're...working out some relationship type stuff." _To quote Daria: damnit! Damnit, damnit, damnit. It took me all of **ten seconds** to drop my personal isheys with Elsa onto Anna's lap. _Rapunzel quickly captured her tongue between her teeth, hoping Anna wouldn't press the issue.

Anna, however, **did** press the issue, albeit gently. "I won't bug you for details. But I know you can't really go talking to just **anybody** about this...so if I can help, I'm here." _Whew. I don't think I could handle it this well if I was sober._

_Well, she **is** asking, so I guess she really **is** alright with it._ Rapunzel lightly drummed her fingers against her cargo shorts, allowing herself to collect her thoughts. "It's...**complicated.**" She chuckled weakly at Anna's sarcastic snort. "Okay, yeah, that's a **given.** So, I don't know if you noticed. Not that you'd want to **stare** at us or anything. But Elsa...she's starting to be a little more affectionate." Anna had just started to open her mouth with a response, when Rapunzel jerked her hands in an embarrassed wave and added to her statement with an embarrassed squeak. "Let me know if I trip into TMI-land, **okay**?"

"Punzie...**relax.** I'll let you know." _It **would** be kind of weird to talk about it with both of you here, but just one...no problem._ Anna took several deep breaths, ensuring she faced away from Rapunzel so that she could clear her somewhat addled mind. "I noticed. I **know** you'd never push her to do something she didn't **want** to do."

"Yeah. Well...so as it turns out, she's not as asexual as she first thought. So we're, you know, **working** to get her past the horrible way Gothel treated her." Rapunzel's voice had started off relatively calm, but every few seconds she'd be forced to take a sharp, surprised breath. It wasn't an **un**comfortable feeling, but it did give her the desire to press a bit closer to Anna. So that's exactly what she did. "I think we were making progress. But now...now, I don't think she likes it when I tell her I love her." _I mean, she pretty much went from **hot and heavy** to throwing herself on the floor. I know part of it was that she just went too fast, but...I've got more control over what I **say** than what **she does.**_ Rapunzel figured her last thought fit neatly into the TMI box, so she didn't include it.

Anna nodded. She nodded and nodded. She nodded right up until she realized Rapunzel had finished talking. _Oops...okay, I see what's going on. I think. Come on, brain. I know it's dark outside, but **wake up.** _"I **did** notice she was pretty comfortable with you last week. And I'm not gonna pretend like I've got some kind of crazy magical insight that you don't because...**you know.**" She wasn't sure if Rapunzel caught the motion, but Anna waggled her left hand between the two of them in demonstration. "Your gut instinct's probably gonna be pretty on the money. But remember, it's not just the **physical** crap that's new to Elsa. It's also the emotional intimacy stuff. She and Mulan were together for, what...a month?" Rapunzel had been curiously silent the entire time, and Anna squeezed her cousin's shoulder as she lowered her voice tenderly. "Has Elsa...has she told you she loves **you**?"

Rapunzel blew out a long, ragged breath. The cool, night air nipped at her cheeks, adding another layer of crimson to them. Her reply was thoughtful and drawn out. "No...I don't think she's **said** the words. But I feel them, you know? In the way she always picks me up a burrito whenever she's coming home from the **downtown** office. In the way she's sort of made it her personal mission to clean the cats' litter box every morning before I wake up." A rich, warm giggle escaped Rapunzel's mouth, and from Anna's trembling shoulders, the brunette could tell her cousin was laughing as well. Rapunzel's next reason was uttered in a shy, hushed tone. "In the way she **kisses** me...and makes it last. No...no, I don't really **need** the words from her."

"**Oh.**" Anna cringed at the high pitched squeak her throat produced, and quickly coughed, before trying again. "Oh. Okay. Well, it's trial and error...and you're both **super** patient. I think if you just…"

The distinct sound of a sniffle caused Anna to halt mid-sentence. She'd just begun to formulate a way to ask Rapunzel what was wrong, when the brunette warbled out a despondent statement. "I **like** telling somebody I love them. So...so if it makes her uncomfortable, I just won't do it." There was a stubborn edge to the lilting voice, clear as day.

Anna shook Rapunzel's shoulder, shimmying against her cousin's shorter frame until she let out a watery giggle. The sound burned Anna's ears in a most pleasant way, and her love surged forth. "You know how I'm your, uh...designated kissee? I could be your designated...umm…" _Shit, I should've thought that out more before I just fucking blurt out embarrassing **nonsense.**_

The incomplete statement brought a grand smile to Rapunzel's face, and she unabashedly turned to face Anna. "Designated **love buddy?**" Anna shrugged, grinning sheepishly in reply, and had to force herself to remain conscious when Rapunzel cupped her chin and began pressing enthusiastic kisses to her cheek. In between each kiss, she mumbled an earnest "I **love** you.".

Seconds rolled by, but Rapunzel kept up her incredibly therapeutic kiss-declaration combination. Shortly afterwards, the lights abruptly shut off in the park, blanketing the entire area in darkness.

That was the final straw for Anna, who burst forth in a merry torrent of giggles. The side of her face was wet, but the tears were not her own. _Oh fuck me, I'm such a bad person. But if Elsa doesn't like hearing those words, and Rapunzel **wants** to say them...this **has** to be good for both of them. It **has** to._

And as the seconds rolled on into minutes, the moon and stars overhead shone their natural light down on the cousins. Rapunzel's enthusiastic kissing had slowed down, until she was merely resting against Anna's side, enjoying the starlit sky for just a bit longer before heading home. But just when Anna thought her cousin was all kissed out, Rapunzel would plant just one more on her freckled cheek, followed by the warmest, sweetest whisper she'd heard in a long time.

"I **love** you."

_Nope. This **has** to be good for them._

* * *

"Holy shit. This is **amazing.**" The entire Berkeley Roleplayers' Association leaned forward in unison and gawked shamelessly at the model town Elsa put together in forty five minutes, but Milo was the first to manage to voice his opinion. Palms pressed down against the table, his glasses slid down his nose a bit as he leaned in closer to get a look at the details. And there were a **lot** of details. "Windows, fences, and you even made little columns!"

Kronk had already deposited his blue and white painted figurine just outside of a fenced in area right next to a barn. His grin was a mile wide, and he proudly set a small toy horse inside the corral. "Biddy's got somewhere to stay now! That's right, no more getting kidnapped for ransom, my little friend. You've got a **home**."

Lydia was absolutely fascinated by the twin-spired church and accompanying graveyard, and her mouth briefly hung open when she noticed the inside of the building was hollow. "You know, this sort of looks like a church I saw once in Europe."

Elsa had been proud as a peacock when she'd set her to-scale town map on the table, but there was something about all the praise she was getting now that left her flustered. _And it's not like I haven't been praised for doing my **job** before. But...this was just plain **fun.** _Nodding as she carefully positioned her hands over the church roof, Elsa responded to Lydia's suspicion. "Oh, I'm **glad** you noticed! My sister and cousin spent a few months in Europe a long time ago, and they showed me a picture of this church in Prague, called-"

"The Church of Our Lady Before Tyn! **I knew it!**" The admiration in Lydia's eyes doubled, but what Elsa did next astounded her. It astounded everybody.

Elsa carefully lifted the church's roof clean off. "I, um...I hope this is okay. I figured that **adventurers** might want to go inside the buildings. I'm afraid they aren't to scale with your miniatures, and I didn't have the time or specific **materials** to do any furnishing, but I…"

Elsa's bashful rambling petered off when she felt a hand come to rest on her right shoulder. Jafar had leaned across the table to offer the friendly gesture, and Elsa dimly realized that this was the first time she'd truly seen the dungeonmaster smile since meeting him. "Elsa. **Thank you.** You really are quite talented." Elsa shook her head, chuckling in a demure manner, but Jafar held up a finger while he reached into the pocket of his black slacks. Pulling out a folded piece of paper, he handed it to her, and she could already tell that the improved map had lightened his mental burden considerably. "We're going to start our campaign now, but if you'd like, there is an excellent Italian restaurant at the end of this complex. We order from there so often that every month we get a coupon. Please...take this and go treat yourself." Elsa quietly held up her hands in an attempt to demur once again, but Jafar insisted. "Please. Consider it a gift from us."

Taking the coupon from the dungeonmaster, Elsa pursed her lips in mild confusion. She quickly glanced around, noting that each of the four players had a detailed sheet in front of them, right alongside their figurine. _I had fun making the map. I wonder...maybe I'd find this game fun? _She glanced around at Mulan's friends, who had all gone back to fawning over the town model. _They're good people._

"Elsa. I can see the gears in your brain turning." Elsa gave a little hop when she heard Mulan's voice, turning to notice her short friend was standing quite close. The black haired woman looked down for a moment as she wrung her hands together, before gazing back up at Elsa proudly. "We are not going anywhere. You can go enjoy yourself...this is a wonderful thing you have done for us. And, if you would like, I am certain my fellow Berkeley roleplayers would be honored to consider you **their** friend."

Elsa swallowed thickly as she felt a sweet throb in her heart. _I...I had **nothing** like this back in New York. I guess I have to take chances if I want **good things** to happen._ She tugged awkwardly on her collar, before leaning in closer to Mulan. "Is...is this game hard to learn?"

Mulan's entire face lit up as she hunched her shoulders and gave a series of short, rapid claps. "There are many rules, but you are so **wonderfully** smart." Turning to her briefcase, Mulan carefully slid out a protective plastic sleeve containing another detailed sheet of paper. Gently bringing the paper up to cover her mouth, the Asian woman's eyebrows knitted as she regarded Elsa fondly. "It was presumptuous of me, but I made a character for you to play. If you would like...I can help you learn."

Elsa's hands trembled just a bit at her dear friend's thoughtfulness. She quickly glanced around, noticing to her chagrin that the entire table's occupants were staring at her thoughtfully. Elsa cursed her dry lips. _This...this isn't like meeting Rapunzel's friends, or Anna's friends._

"We can **all** help you learn." Kronk's gentle smile drew a warm giggle from Elsa, and he held out the tray of snacks. "Here, have another spinach puff."

"Okay." Elsa finally found her voice, and she shyly took another pastry. "But first, is there something everybody likes on their pizza?" A light smattering of laughter rose up from the table, and Elsa couldn't help but chuckle at her question.

"You get whatever you like on it, Elsa. We'll eat **literally** anything." Lydia grinned confidently at Elsa as she carefully rotated the church's roof between her hands. "Un-be-fucking-lievable…"

Elsa was fairly certain she said she'd return shortly, and with a pizza. She knew she walked out of _Natural One_, even though she couldn't **remember** doing it. The night breeze rushed against her face, and all of a sudden a lump of emotion swirled in the pit of her stomach. She wanted to jump. She wanted to cheer. She wanted to **hug** somebody.

She wanted to hug Anna.

She wanted to hug Rapunzel. Then, she wanted to **kiss** Rapunzel.

_It's so silly...but I don't **care.** I made new friends!_

* * *

Rapunzel returned to the apartment a few minutes before eleven. Elsa almost always left the door unlocked if she was home, so the moment Rapunzel turned the handle and found it locked, she knew her cousin hadn't returned. _Maybe Mulan's gaming group captured her? I wonder if they're some LARP-heads, and Anna and I are gonna have to strap some pillow armor around our bellies and launch a search and rescue adventure._ She chuckled as she slipped into the dimly lit living room, instantly greeted by a chorus of meows. "Yes, loves. Mama's home...and whoops. How about we put ol' Pascal Three away so that mama nerdface doesn't slip and bust her booty?"

Quickly stowing her skateboard and gear in her bedroom closet, Rapunzel soon found herself enjoying a hot cup of tea on the couch while she let Motoko and Miles Davis climb all over her. Her skin was still warm, and happy memories of the evening spent skating and talking with Anna still drifted freshly in Rapunzel's mind. _That helped. Elsa never had a problem with me using the L word **before** we were dating...but for some people, becoming a couple can change a lot of things. Especially for my Elsa...and damnit, I'll do everything I can to help our little relationship tree sprout into a big, strong oak. _

Snaking her fingers around Motoko's neck, Rapunzel carefully snapped the cat's collar off, and gave her a thorough scratching. Motoko leaned to the side so eagerly that she flopped right onto her back in Rapunzel's lap, and was content to remain there. _And there's Anna. I'm the luckiest girl in the whole damn world to have somebody like her. And hey, **bonus**, I didn't think any lewd thoughts about her tonight. Progress...making **progress.**_

Rapunzel spent exactly thirty seconds with her mind adrift before it settled, as expected, on Elsa. Idly patting the cell phone in her pocket, Rapunzel considered sending her delinquent girlfriend a text. _Well, it's not like she's **late** or anything...she's just not usually out **this** late._ She snapped Motoko's collar back on, mostly out of fear that her sneakiest cat would find a way to teleport outside and not have any identification. _Okay, I'll shoot nerdface a text if she's not home in five, four, three, two._

The final number was drowned out of Rapunzel's mind by the telltale rattle of keys in the front door. She instantly hopped to her feet, a giddy thrill shooting right up through her head and out into space with a dizzying rush. _Oh **Goddess**, new relationship energy might actually **kill** me._ The door opened just a crack, and Rapunzel felt the sudden and inexplicable urge to run and jump right into her girlfriend's arms.

She managed to contain herself, however, and Elsa staggered into the living room. Pushing the front door shut with the sole of her left shoe, her cheeks were flushed, and in addition to her purse she carried a red three ring binder. Elsa gave a guilty cringe the moment she noticed Rapunzel standing at attention. "I'm...**late.** I'm late but I had the most **silly** night. How was your night? I had the most **silly** fun tonight. I can't even explain it! How was your night? I already asked that. I-"

Rapunzel found herself instantly drawn to the loving spark in her girlfriend's eyes, and crossed the room in three long strides. Hooking her fingers into the waist of Elsa's slacks, Rapunzel stood on her tip toes and delivered an earnest kiss. The surprised yet pleased whine Elsa gave sent a shiver through Rapunzel's body. She chuckled warmly as the taller woman momentarily waved her full hands around in frustration, before throwing them around the brunette's lower back.

Just before Rapunzel pulled away, Elsa's purse slapped her on the butt and she tittered melodiously. Rapunzel was inordinately pleased to note she'd managed to intensify the blush on Elsa's cheeks. "Sorry for the sneak attack. But I could **tell** you had a great night."

"You...what was my tell?" Elsa's reply was low and husky, and she saw no reason to release her hold on her cousin.

Rapunzel slid her hands up to rest on Elsa's shoulders, and she pressed a whisper next to a thick, blonde braid. "It shows on your face. You just look **extra** hot, and it makes me want to kiss you even more." Elsa didn't have an immediate reply to that, aside from flashing a crooked grin as she allowed Rapunzel to lead her over to the couch. "Why don't you tell me all about **your** great night, then I'll tell you about **mine.**"

* * *

"Did you cast magic missile at the darkness?" Rapunzel couldn't help but laugh after posing her nasally inflected question. The instant she had flopped down on the sofa, Elsa had plopped her black stocking feet into Rapunzel's lap. The expectantly wiggling toes were what sent her over the edge, and she'd insisted Elsa start with her night while Rapunzel saw to her girlfriend's tired tootsies.

Elsa gave a wry, knowing chuckle as she held up her hands defensively. "I'm going to assume that's an in-joke I don't know yet, but I might rely on you to teach me those kinds of clever references. So I can impress my **new friends.**" She let out a pleased murmur, back arching slightly as a particularly troublesome knot was squeezed out of her right foot. "But, yes. I've got a standing invitation every Friday night at eight o'clock. Milo gave me a completely unfair discount on a rulebook, and he swore that my skills as a wizard would make me an **invaluable** asset to the party!"

Rapunzel shook her head fondly, not at all surprised that the warm swell in her chest hadn't abated one bit. Elsa was still sailing on a cloud of euphoria from her positive socialization experience. _Honey, don't even feel weird about being so happy you made new friends. Some people take that kind of thing for granted, but you've come such a long way in four months. There's a whole world out there, filled with people who could really use a friend like you in their lives. _"Then we'll mark it on the calendar...**in marker.** My girlfriend's a brave and fearless wizard who keeps her friends from falling into pit traps!"

"Well, I think I **did** see a trap detection spell, but I don't get that until later, and anyway a rogue with a nice spot check would be better for...hey, why don't you tell me about **your** great night?" Elsa halted herself mid-ramble, a pretty blush staining her cheeks when she'd realized her enthusiasm had bubbled over yet again. Snatching a pillow from beneath her legs, she deposited it behind her head while nudging her girlfriend's hip with her left foot.

"I'll save you the boring details, but let's just say Anna defended my honor very gallantly at the skate park, and there are a couple of hoodlums in town tonight with rollerblade dents on their backs." Rapunzel grinned at the memory as she carefully stripped off both of Elsa's socks. Miles Davis hopped up onto Rapunzel's lap, and after giving the bare feet a cursory sniff, he curled up on her lap with disinterest.

Elsa brought her head up, cocking an eyebrow with mild concern. "She got in a fight?"

Rapunzel slowly swiped her index finger in between each of Elsa's toes, ensuring she drew out each swipe for as long as she could manage. Despite Elsa's relatively high confidence about having her feet rubbed, she still felt awkward about the sensitive web of skin in between each toe, and slapped her hands over her face to hide her blushing cringe. _Don't you worry, nerdface. As your girlfriend, it's my honor to rid your toes of gunk._ "It's no big, hon. Some skater punks were making fun of me, and Anna **politely encouraged** them to go away. We had the whole park almost to ourselves and just messed around for awhile. Stared at some stars, caught up with current events and shit." _And she volunteered to deal with my blubbering about **love**, so that's a definite plus._

Elsa responded every so often with noncommittal but positive murmurs, right up until her blanket of new-friend euphoria was drawn back to the point where she recalled her earlier conversation with Mulan. **_Rapunzel might know about my feelings for Anna._** Elsa's entire body jerked awkwardly the instant that thought crossed her mind.

Rapunzel let out a grunt of surprise when her girlfriend's heels dug into her thighs. She quickly leaned forward and steadied Elsa's herky-jerky legs, squeezing both shins tenderly. "You alright there, cowgirl?"

"Y...yeah! That was...um. **Ticklish.**" Feeling her cheeks reddening once again, Elsa covered her face with her hands once more. She quickly relaxed under Rapunzel's skilled hands. _Well, it's pretty clear Punzie **doesn't** know. Which is good because...it's **good.** I mean, maybe she was trying to get me out of the house to make some friends. By...not telling me she loves me...that's pretty flimsy reasoning._ A long, tired exhale followed, and Elsa felt the weariness of her long day seep into her bones.

"You know, it **is** a Friday night." Rapunzel slid her fingertips up and down the insides of Elsa's feet, smiling sympathetically as the older woman yawned. "Want to camp out here tonight and watch _House Hunters Renovation_ until we pass out?"

_But...**bed.**_ Elsa's mind gave an impassioned plea, which very nearly had her convinced, until she opened her eyes and saw Rapunzel waggling the remote controller. The vaguely pleading look in her hazel eyes reminded Elsa of something else. _Netflix doesn't have House Hunters Renovation on instant play...I checked. Punzie must have **bought** it for me._ A warm spark blossomed in Elsa's heart, and she gave a tired nod. "I couldn't possibly say no to my bodyguard." _Sorry, back. Sorry, neck. I'm staying right **here** tonight._

Rapunzel's pleading smile broke into a million watt grin at the sound of her affectionate title. She placed the remote controller into Elsa's hands. "You can load it up. I'm gonna go snag **all** the covers and pillows from the bed. Keep my spot warm, number one fan." Brushing away Elsa's wayward bangs, Rapunzel pressed her warm lips to her girlfriend's forehead for a few seconds, before flouncing off to complete her blanket mission.

Elsa was idly navigating her way through the Netflix menu when she heard her cousin's voice from the bedroom. "Don't know if I told you. I'm not busy in the morning, but in the afternoon I'm gonna tag along with Kida to her new place at Travis Air Force Base. Apparently they've got a sweet metalworking shop, and I've been saving two pieces for Madtown until I found a good spot welding joint."

"Yes, dear." Elsa lazily drawled her reply, and her eyebrows shot up in amusement when Rapunzel reappeared before her. Everything from the top of her head to her toes was covered with purple blankets and pillows, aside from a small slit for her eyes, which gave her a look resembling a ghost from Pac-man. "You look like a Pac-man ghost." _Nailed it!_ A smug grin flitted across Elsa's face as she loaded the first episode from season one of _House Hunters Renovation_.

"Then tonight **you** can be the bodyguard and keep that mean old Pac-man from getting me!" Rapunzel wasted no time in clambering atop Elsa, snuggling shamelessly against her girlfriend's toned body. Purple sheets and plush, purple pillows spilled atop Elsa, dangling off of the sofa and drawing the curiosities of Dipper and Motoko. Rapunzel's rumpled hair emerged from the blanket cocoon, whereupon she carefully deposited a pillow behind her girlfriend's head.

Elsa locked eyes with Rapunzel, and her breath caught in her throat for a moment. She couldn't help but shiver at the pleasant weight and even more pleasant warmth lying atop her. Both women were dimly aware that the first episode of their show had started, but they were lost in each others' eyes.

Rapunzel made the first move, swooping down to peck Elsa's lips. Pulling away a few inches, the brunette spouted the first thought that came to mind. "You're **sexy** when you sleep in your work clothes."

A short, shuddering breath tumbled from Elsa's mouth. In a flash she flipped Rapunzel onto her back, before clambering atop her girlfriend in a flurry of ruffled bed sheets and bunched pillows. Rapunzel's tousled, brown hair framed her flushed, rosy cheeks as she managed a wry grin. "Nice reversal, nerdf-**ahh.**" Her quip was cut off as Elsa quickly located the blankets separating their bodies, deftly slipping in between them. A few repositioning wriggles followed, before Elsa came to rest with her body pressed snugly against Rapunzel's. "Well...this is **much** nicer." Rapunzel barely recognized her own breathy gasp.

Elsa slid her arms around her girlfriend's back, gently squeezing handfuls of skin through Rapunzel's tie-dyed t-shirt. Toned legs hooked securely around chubbier ones, and Elsa tucked her forehead in the crook of Rapunzel's neck. "You said...tonight I'm **your** bodyguard. So I'm going to guard your body." Elsa eventually managed to time her inhales with Rapunzel's exhales, and the way in which their chests and stomachs gradually played off of each others' sent a wave of desire sweeping up Elsa's spine. _Closer. **Closer.**_

"I...like when you guard my body." Rapunzel's eyelids fluttered closed as she stroked her left hand through Elsa's hair and traced her right hand up and down Elsa's subtly curved back. _I said it to Anna at least **a hundred times** tonight. And it helped...but if it means you'll get **this** close to me, I won't **ever** say those words to you._

Rapunzel's skin prickled as she felt Elsa's hand slide gingerly down her back, inching farther and farther south until it found the bare skin it was seeking. The brunette was barely able to stifle a needy whine as Elsa's fingertips pressed firmly against the small of her back. The lithe, pale hand only managed to push upwards an inch, before it was captured by Rapunzel's right hand. _Elsa...Elsa...**Elsa.** _Drawing her girlfriend's hand to her lips, Rapunzel kissed it tenderly, after which she interlocked her fingers with Elsa's and drew the clasped hands to her collar. _Honey. Sweetie. **Love.** We don't always have to get frisky when we're close. Sometimes...sometimes it's just nice to be **close.**_

Elsa's eyebrows were knitted in consternation, and it took all of her concentration to draw steady breaths. She could **feel** the love rolling off of Rapunzel's body in waves. The body that was so close to her now. But it could be closer. She...**Elsa...**could be closer. _The last time you said you loved me. It was...I was touching you. _Drawing a deep inhale, Elsa tried to focus on the television show, but her lips automatically sought out her girlfriend's pulse. _I kissed you here. Like **this. **I know I got scared, but I can't **overcome** it if I don't keep trying._ She felt Rapunzel's hand grasp her tentatively exploring hand. _You don't want to **explore** tonight. That's okay. Of course that's okay._

The desire to sniffle proved to be too great, so Elsa resorted to bookending the pitiful noise with sharp coughs.

_But the last time you told me you loved me...I was making love to you._

_At least I think I was. Maybe I was doing it wrong._

_But...I was **trying.** How can I get you to say those words again if I can't try touching you **that way** again?_

Elsa gritted her teeth, eyes slamming shut as she desperately wished for sleep to take her.

_Are you tired of letting me try?_

_ ...I'm failing you. I'm failing you and I can **feel** you slipping away. I just want to be **closer.**_

* * *

"Okay, but...can I salute **her**?" Kida could hear the smirk in Rapunzel's voice as the two women crossed the parking lot in front of the metalworking shop. Rapunzel had elected to wear a light blue sweater and black slacks due to the cooler than average weather, and she rested a hand on her taller friend's left shoulder as she followed a half-step behind.

Kida scoffed at her friend, pausing for a moment to adjust her grip on the cardboard box packed with copper and tin pipes. "If you salute the wrong person, and they outrank me, I'll be the one who gets an ass chewing. I **volunteered** to carry your pipes in, but if you start saluting any old Airman, you'll find this heavy-ass box right back in your hands." She grinned at Rapunzel's expressive pout, shrugging against the hand on her shoulder. "Are they sparkling?"

Rapunzel peered around Kida's digital cammies with tightly rolled-up sleeves, and after several seconds of hard staring, she waved sheepishly at the blonde-haired airman as they crossed paths. "I don't think so...but I honestly forgot where to look." _And it doesn't help that she reminded me of Elsa._

It was a cool, overcast Saturday which saw Rapunzel joining Kida at the latter's current station, Travis Air Force Base. The pair headed down the sidewalk, and after they entered the metalworking shop, Rapunzel stood awkwardly to the side while Kida spoke with the on-duty guard. Several signed forms later, as well as Rapunzel presenting her driver's license, and they were on their way through a dimly lit hallway.

Kida could tell that her usually spirited friend was on the quiet side that day, which was what prompted her to give Rapunzel a crushing hug after they'd located their construction room and set their tools and supplies on a long, metal countertop. Rapunzel's smaller frame seemed to slump against Kida's chest, and the brunette let out a long breath. "Something bothering you, Corona?"

Rapunzel pulled away, smiling appreciatively as she reached up to remove Kida's black and green checkered hat. "I'll tell you about it after we get started. And hats off in the building...am I right, **Sergeant**?"

Kida gave an affectionate chuckle, swiping the hat back, only to flop it atop Rapunzel's head. "Okay then, let's see what we're working with. Today, you're the brains and I'm the **heat.**"

* * *

"A little bit. Just a tiny, teeny...and **there.**" The instructions tumbled from Rapunzel's mouth in a muffled fashion as she guided a melted hinge on a copper pipe into place, aided by Kida's expert display of welding skills. Their orange flame-retardant jumpsuits flickered vibrantly against the harsh light of Kida's blowtorch. A light shower of sparks sailed through the blue flame's point of impact, bouncing off the black face-mask and goggle combinations the women wore.

Leaning back slightly, Kida turned off her blowtorch, and immediately stepped over to hang it on the nearby cooling rack. She hit several light switches, and chuckled as Rapunzel had already removed her protective face mask and was now squinting in the harsh light. Kida slowly slid her face mask until it rested atop the orange hood covering her tightly-pulled hair, before wiping away a thin sheen of sweat on her forehead and examining the hour-long project critically. "Well. That's **one** way to stimulate conversation in a music store. Folks will be like, what the hell is that creepy spider with thirty legs and where's your childrens' movie section?"

Mopping her sweaty face with her blue sweater, Rapunzel let out a derisive laugh as she zipped the front of her suit down to just below her collar. "Oh, **funny. **Funny! Funny girl!" She dabbed at her exposed collar briefly, before tossing her sweater over to Kida, who had pulled up a pair of chairs in amusement. Rapunzel shook her head adamantly at the seat invitation, feeling it was her duty to properly explain the function of the pipe-art. "See, now just imagine two of these all cleaned up and prettified. Each little **spider arm** will have one of the store's top-selling albums stuck to it. **And**, it can act like a year-round holiday tree, appropriate for all seasons!"

Kida carefully folded Rapunzel's sweater and draped it over the adjacent chair, before folding her arms and cocking an eyebrow. "Okay, I'm **starting** to see it now. Easter egg ornaments, fourth of July sparklers...but totally _Nightmare Before Christmas_ style. And the first time somebody tries to pull one of the albums off to buy it, they bring the whole spider down on top of them. Lawsuit city." Kida took her time stripping off the orange jumpsuit, until she was sitting in her green silk shorts and green workout shirt. She shrugged mildly as Rapunzel tromped by her, hands full of coarse sandpaper, and blew an affronted raspberry.

"It'll be fine after I put enough weight in the base. Nobody's gonna be dragging **this** thing down!" Rapunzel dropped her extra sandpaper on the tool table, and had begun sanding their project, before turning and affixing Kida with a warning stare. "**Not** an invitation to try. I don't wanna hear about some crazy former Marine who, the day she got out, went to the store and threw out her back trying to prove how badass she is."

"No thank you. I've got better things to do as a civilian than be laid up in the hospital." Scratching a cheek absentmindedly, Kida waved as she saw several familiar airmen grin at her through the door window. She couldn't help but notice Rapunzel was still sweating bullets, and she quickly stood up to help her friend out of the protective jumpsuit.

Once free of the hot suit, Rapunzel adjusted her physical education shorts as she glanced back at Kida warily. "I'm not gonna buy new shorts just because these look like I was **poured** into 'em. Don't even try to sell me, Miss Professor!"

Kida shrugged, content to draw Rapunzel's short hair into short, twin pigtails. The action elicited a pleased murmur from the brunette, who quickly handed her friend a piece of sandpaper. Kida politely declined. "I'm betting you want number two just like number one, here. So let's take a breather from those hotbox suits. Give you a chance to step into the confession chamber."

Rapunzel chuckled weakly as she watched Kida head over to the two chairs, where the older woman took a seat and patted the other chair expectantly. "Chamber, huh? What's the safeword? No, nothing? Damn...tough crowd." Rapunzel's sarcastic jabs had tumbled out quickly and without waiting for replies, and her shoulders sagged as she trudged over to join her friend. _Okay. Keep it simple. I **hate** lying, but Ki is a scary good judge of authenticity. _

A full minute passed, and the tension in the air was light, yet noticeable. Kida smiled faintly as she noticed Rapunzel rocking from side to side. The shorter woman had her hands beneath her legs, as well as a look of deep concentration on her face. A concentration which was only broken at Kida's abruptly crass statement. "Personal issue constipation...way worse than **shit** constipation."

"Okay, okay...fine." The words carried with them a note of exhaustion as Rapunzel's harsh sanding eased up and her arms relaxed a bit. "I think I did something to make Elsa mad at me. Mad? Upset? Yeah, maybe upset is a better word." _Code speak is stupid, code speak is dumb. Talking **around** this problem gives me a huge fucking headache._

Kida's expression remained neutral as she slouched back on her chair, left and right thighs bouncing in alternation. "And you're sure it's not just her being stressed? She's only been here for, what, four months? Don't take this the wrong way, but...Elsa probably had a routine and shit in New York. She dropped everything she knew there to come out here...even if it ended up being a **very good thing.**"She noticed Rapunzel's sanding motions becoming very half-hearted, which prompted Kida to lower her voice and lean forwards, resting her elbows on her knees. "And she's got a teeny tiny little multi-million dollar deal resting on her **very** capable, but still human, shoulders. What do you think you did to upset her?"

Rapunzel let out a small groan of frustration as she found herself wedged between several strongly welded pipes. Instead of trying to pull herself out, she settled for relaxing her body against the pieces of metal while continuing to sand a few rough patches. "I don't know...that's just it. We hadn't seen each other in so long, you know? I knew I'd screw up a ton of ways in trying to get closer, so I could understand her again." _What am I even talking about? Ugh, there's no point in **talking** about this if I can't come out and **say** it!_ _Talk in pointless circles more, Corona! _Rapunzel failed to notice she'd been scrubbing at a particularly stubborn rough patch, her motions growing more tense and frantic. She didn't notice until firm, comforting hands gently gripped her waist.

"Just **relax.** The spider's getting grabby...just ease on out for a minute." After Rapunzel let her body go limp, Kida was able to help her slide out from the tangle of copper and tin pipes. She guided her short friend over to the chairs, before directing her to sit down. Rapunzel's cheeks were rosy and her eyes were trained on the floor when Kida again spoke. "I don't know Elsa the way you do...but from what I **do** know, she's got both her attic and basement filled with emotional baggage. You know she's not the greatest at talking about when something's bothering her...but that's only become clear to **me** recently."

Rapunzel froze, cautiously bringing her head up to look at Kida. Her lips were pursed and she **tried** not to sweat any more than she already was. "What...what makes you say that?" _We're being so careful, there's no way you could know. Sarah, Nick, and Ez...they wouldn't tell._

Whistling lightly, Kida made her way behind Rapunzel, kneading her fingers forcefully against her friend's tense shoulders. "Storytime. So I've been helping Elsa work on her squats. You know...form and stuff. Every class so far we've been doing them together. Same time, first me, then her."

"**Oh**, yeah, I thought her legs were looking even more killer than usual." _Holy crap, wipe that salacious smirk off of your face before Kida **suspects something!**_ Rapunzel ducked her head lower, cheeks flushing as she spat out several nervous coughs. "We go rock climbing sometimes and she's always way ahead of me so it's hard **not** to notice, you know?" _Nice save, dumbass._

Kida chuckled at her friend's renewed tension, squeezing harder against Rapunzel's taut back muscles. "So last Thursday, Elsa was late to our usual spot. I went ahead and did my three sets first, and right after that, I noticed Anna trying to deadlift a fucking car's worth of weight. I ran over to make sure she didn't bust her back, and **just** then, Elsa came in. She must've seen me finish up, so she just went over and did her three sets while I helped Anna. And Elsa had a fucking hard time with her sets, like, way more than usual."

"Why would that time have been any different?" Rapunzel's shoulders were sagging considerably, and the relaxation spreading throughout her body caused her words to tumble out in a lazy manner.

"She didn't know this, but I've been cutting my weight and just lifting what she's comfortable with. **That** time, I went up to my usual weight...**twice** what Elsa is used to." Kida chuckled sarcastically when she felt Rapunzel suddenly sit up straight and gasp.

Rapunzel also looked straight up, locking eyes with her military friend. "Elsa didn't complain or anything? She didn't, you know...stop? Even when she could **tell** something wasn't right?"

Kida shook her head, switching from a massaging motion to making small hand chops against Rapunzel's back. "She just sucked it up and dealt with it. Didn't even change the weight after doing a set. Now, she **was** embarrassed as hell when I sort of called her out on it." Leaning heavily against her friend's shoulders, Kida's eyes softened. "Do you...does that make any sense?"

_That's Elsa, for sure._ Rapunzel nodded half-heartedly, shoulders drooping once more. "Even if Elsa notices something's different, she's probably not gonna speak up. She'll just...keep lifting the dumb weight, even when she doesn't have to." Pressing her palms together, Rapunzel casually drummed her fingertips in front of her pursed lips. "She's a lot like Anna, I guess. Which sort of makes sense, with how fucked up **their** history is."

"I don't know...thought that was relevant. Did I help at all, or just make you more confused?" Kida got her answer when Rapunzel quickly stood up and spun around, drawing her taller friend into a fierce hug. "Oh boy, now you're getting **me** all sweaty."

"You helped...you **always** help." Flyaway strands of hair from Kida's tight hairbun tickled Rapunzel's cheeks, but she took no notice. Rapunzel was far away from that moment in time, her thoughts resting with her cousin who was probably working overtime at Madtown Music on the weekend. Her girlfriend, who'd been in a self imposed isolation since graduating high school. _I've gotta be **more** vigilant about when I notice Elsa having trouble. She's **not** necessarily going to come forward if something's bothering her...and Anna and I aren't just trying to bring her back to us. We're trying to bring her back to **herself.** And...against everything I've known, Elsa and I are trying to...get closer to each other. In a way we never thought we'd have the chance to. It's work...a fuckton of work. But, spirits willing...and even if they aren't...we'll see this through. We **will.**_

"Okay, Corona. I'm gonna need my body back so I can get started on slapping together pipe spider tree number two." Rapunzel pulled away with a guilty chuckle at Kida's amused reminder. The brunette blinked briefly in surprise when an orange jumpsuit was pressed back into her hands. "Can't weld until you get back in the sauna."

"But I'm **hot!**" Rapunzel's voice was laced with petulance, but she was grateful for the help, company, and guidance of her friend.


	68. Chapter 68

"That salad just looks **sad.**" Rapunzel couldn't help but nudge the pile of lettuce topped with several tomato slices and a few scoops of tunafish on the plate across from hers. She briefly held out half of her steak and cheese sub to Kida, and her uniformed friend replied by blowing a raspberry all over her sandwich. "Like **that's** gonna stop me from eating it."

Kida smirked half-heartedly, waving at a few airmen who walked by on their way out of the Subway. "Subway salads definitely rank in the top ten sad meals, but at least they don't make my stomach sad the way anything from Burger King would. So **thank you** for that kindness." She waited until Rapunzel's mouth was full before jostling her elbow and smearing mayonnaise all over the brunette's cheek.

Cheeks puffed out indignantly, Rapunzel chewed and swallowed her food as quickly as she could manage without choking, before replying smugly. "And here I was gonna say, the spirits were telling me I've gotta do more to pay you back for your help today. But **now** I think I'm just gonna call the on-base police and, you know...tell them your buttons aren't properly aligned or something." Swiping the messy condiment off of her face, Rapunzel balled up a napkin and rapped it against her tray, a thoughtfully coy smile playing at her lips. "But instead, maybe I'll just hook you up with a little Valentines Day date. I mean, how strict are you on student-teacher fraternization?"

Kida shrugged innocently, reaching down to adjust the band affixing her trousers to her boots. "If you're talking about Anna, I was already thinking about asking if she wanted to hang out. Go hiking, get in some weight room action...oh yeah, I have **no clue** what's going through **your** head right now, Corona." She pressed the toe of a boot playfully against Rapunzel's shoes, smirking at the returned pressure.

"Uh huh. Pumping iron, definitely gets **my** heart fluttering." A long, slow exhale tumbled from Rapunzel's mouth as she smiled thoughtfully at Kida. "No, I get it. Friend dates are good, very good...and I think Banana would like it, too."

"Offer's open to you, too. And Elsa...but maybe you want to do your **own** kind of a friend date with her?" Kida held Rapunzel's gaze for just long enough to allow the older woman to take another bite of her salad.

It was just long enough for Rapunzel to feel a familiar fluster rising in her cheeks. She quickly ripped off another bite of her sub, flicking her free hand in a nonchalantly dismissive manner while nervously talking around her food. "Maybe, we'll see. I might have my **own** action going on by then, so...yeah." _Yeah, we'll see. Is Elsa a Valentines Day person? I mean, it's not like we even **tried** to pretend we had crushes on other classmates, but...I'm going for comfort here. I know what I'm gonna get her, what I'm gonna say...and what I'm **not** gonna say. Maybe I can steal Anna for a little bit before she goes out with Kida, just so I can get **those words** out of my system for the day. Again._

Rapunzel was utterly consumed by her thoughts, and failed to notice Kida finishing up her salad. Nor did she notice the Marine addressing her with an amused smirk. It took the abrupt blowing of a straw wrapper against a cheek to rouse the brunette. "You ready to head back and finish up your pipe spider trees, or is it still daydreaming time? Must be some **nice** potential plans you're thinking about, hmm?" Rising from her booth, Kida offered her arm to Rapunzel, who gratefully latched on.

"I'll **never** tell." Hauling the other half of her sandwich along for the walk back to the metalworking shop, Rapunzel shamelessly snuggled up close to her poised and proud friend. _I **do** want to tell you, Ki. I mean, Goddess knows I'm scared shitless of what you'll think of me...of **us**. _

_But I **do** want to tell you._

* * *

Monday afternoon found Rapunzel in the curious position of being sent home early by her boss. Her cousin. Her **girlfriend.**

Rapunzel and Kristoff had been sharing a fried seafood lunch platter over the recently completed information desk when Elsa approached her girlfriend. She shyly beckoned to Rapunzel from around the corner of the storeroom, and the brunette found herself being reminded of an image of Elsa nearly ten years prior. All fidgety and flustered.

"Yeah, I stopped by but you weren't in your office, and I'd let Enrique use my phone to take some pictures for the electrician." Rapunzel trailed off uncertainly, wriggling against the pillar she leaned against. A shy smile wormed across her face as she held up a deep-fried pastry between greasy fingers. "Hush puppy?"

"Go home, Punzie." Despite Elsa's quiet, half-hearted command, she couldn't help but smile warmly when Rapunzel puffed out her cheeks.

"Hmm. Yeah, I don't think that's such a good idea." Rapunzel leaned in close, clasping Elsa's left elbow between her insistent hands. "Have you **seen** the woman Kristoff got to put in all the tile? Because **I** have, and I don't like the way she's been eyeing you up."

Elsa replied with a lopsided smile that left Rapunzel momentarily breathless. It also left her defenseless when her blonde cousin reached out and gently flicked her nose. "I'll be careful, but I've already **got** a girlfriend." Elsa leaned in closer, quite certain she could feel the heat rising off of Rapunzel's cheeks. _Well, it's definitely on my cheeks, too._ "A little bird told me your **fun** day with Kida had a lot of work-related activities...you know I can't have you working overtime unless it's in the budget."

A cloud of stubborn warmth and happiness swirled in Rapunzel's chest as she pulled Elsa a bit farther into the storage room. "I'm okay with getting paid...**outside** of the budget."

"Be that as it may." Elsa's voice dropped a full octave as she tenderly brushed Rapunzel's unruly hair behind her ears. "The California Division of Labor Standards might disagree. I promise I won't be too late tonight. But you've been working hard...and tonight's your coven's make-up Embalic celebration, right?"

"Imbolc." Rapunzel's voice was small, and it carried no tone of exasperated correction.

"Say hi to your friends for me, and tell them I'm very much looking forward to the retreat in April." Elsa had pressed a kiss to Rapunzel's rosy cheeks, before ushering her out of the storage room and towards the front lobby.

Several hours later, Rapunzel stood at the door to her apartment, satchel slung over her shoulder and proudly wearing her festive purple dress. She glared at Motoko, who glared right back at her. "Mama Elsa is...**worrying** me. Keep an eye on her when she gets home, okay?" Elsa's recent text still lay in Rapunzel's received messages folder.

**_'Punzie. I'll be home a bit later tonight. My boss wants next week's estimates before I head out. When I get home we can watch some House Hunters if you want. Hope you're having fun. ~Elsa'_**

* * *

Elsa was glued to her laptop for most of Tuesday night, engaged in a last minute redesign of the loading dock and warehouse area of Madtown Music. Her hands slid frantically over her digital tablet, while the grey and black plastic apparatus creaked in protest of the harsh movements. Elsa felt her heart stutter as she tried to collect her thoughts. _Mr. Weselton already allocated the extra budget money to other projects. He did that because I **told him** we wouldn't need it. It's too late to get it back **now**...I've got to fix this!_

The scent of incense wafted through the guest bedroom, and Elsa shivered at the touch of warm hands on her bare shoulders. _So maybe there are things I **can't** do for you...but god damnit, I can still provide for you. There's no way I'm going to fail at **that.**_ Elsa turned to grin sheepishly at Rapunzel, briefly struck by how **beautiful** her cousin looked in an extra large sweater the shade of what should have been a very unflattering green. "You smell very nice...and you look **extra** pretty tonight."

"Mmm. Cinnamon and clover is good for the nerves." Sliding the fragrant container to the back of Elsa's desk, Rapunzel let her fingers trace a path around her girlfriend's weary face. "You look extra **tired** tonight. We should turn in early...you know Kristoff can make do with whatever budget there is for the warehouse."

The frustration at her inability to fashion a timely solution to the warehouse conundrum collided with Elsa's other recent fears, drawing out a wry, sarcastic jibe. "And I'll keep looking tired until I work out this damn problem. Kristoff won't always be around to save my ass."

There was a clear, unmistakable hitch in Rapunzel's voice as she withdrew her hands and leaned over Elsa's left shoulder. The whisper that followed was restrained, yet earnest. "You'd tell me if something else was bothering you...right?"

"S-sure I would." Suddenly, Elsa's throat was dry, and the possibility of yet another night without hearing the words she desperately wished to hear loomed menacingly over her. Over their shared bed. _It's such a simple thing...such a basic thing. I'll fix **this** problem, then I'll fix **that** problem._ Turning back to Rapunzel, Elsa gave her a peck on the cheek, and suddenly wished it was April. "Don't wait up for me, Punzie. One of us should get a good night's sleep."

Rapunzel stymied Elsa's attempt to turn back to face her computer. Pudgy hands pressed against pale cheeks, tilting Elsa's head back, before Rapunzel pressed a soft, lingering kiss to her girlfriend's lips. Wet tongues bumped together cautiously, and the love Rapunzel felt welled up in her heart and came out in her husky, croaked assurance. "I don't sleep well when you aren't with me."

Elsa watched Rapunzel quietly creep back out of the room, only leaving the door open a sliver. Swallowing thickly, Elsa couldn't help but smell the nearby incense. The mellow scent invaded her senses, and amid the swirl of confusion, she clearly made out one feeling. Guilt.

_I can't fail at this. I need to work harder. I need to...work this problem._

_Then I'll let myself go to bed._

* * *

"And a happy Valentines Day to you, my good...oh! **Rapunzel!**" Saffron had been stalking the front door of _Vinyl for Losers_ for its first half hour of operation that Friday morning. The clock on the wall had just crossed half past seven when a discordant bell jangled and alerted the bright-eyed teenager to the first customer of the day. Her voice was chipper as she proudly held out a basket of heart-shaped lollipops.

Sporting a sweatsuit, a messy ponytail, and half-asleep eyes, Rapunzel gave out a startled yelp as she hopped to the side. "**Saf!** I see Saint Valentine's got you skipping school to hand out heart attacks."

Saffron shrugged, beaming thoughtfully as Rapunzel picked a lollipop out of the basket. "Who doesn't love another day to get free candy! I mean except for diabetics, but I've got sugar free lollipops in the back just in case, and somebody called in a bomb threat to the school, so I've got a late start, and...hey, take another lolly!" Shaking the basket with an enticing grin, Saffron seemed to be unable to keep from dancing in place to the Todd Rundgren album playing over the speakers.

Rapunzel blanched at her friend's news, clapping her hands on Saffron's shoulders. "Oh **Goddess**, a bomb threat? If you don't feel safe, you stay right the hell here today. You're with...uh, is Anna around by chance?"

"Uh huh, she's in back throwing microphone stands. Or re-sorting duplicates. She does that a lot, you know?" Saffron turned briefly and inclined her head towards the back room, where the blinds were drawn, but the closed door only muffled the curses within slightly.

Rapunzel let out a dry chuckle, rubbing her sleep-filled eyes. "I'll see what's up...and I'm serious about you staying here if you feel safer." She bopped Saffron's right shoulder amiably, before heading to the back room.

"GZR, Guano Apes, Grinspoon...oh damn fuck me fuck, um...oh yeah, Great Horn…" Anna was slouched against the sofa, surrounded by several boxes of plastic-wrapped records. Each time she withdrew one, her eyes would be closed and she'd turn it over in her hands a few times. Her lips would purse in concentration, before she blurted out another band name. Every so often, a colorful string of curses would pop up.

Rapunzel cautiously pushed the back door open, squealing in surprise as an empty box was kicked right in front of her and sailed across the room. The brunette groaned, letting her arms drop as she turned to regard Anna.

"Gortician...oh, hey there, Punzie. Sorry if I freaked you out." Anna seemed to be half-asleep as well, and she beckoned her cousin over to the sofa with a lazy arm wave.

Rapunzel quickly surveyed the nearby boxes, before sliding one over a bit to make room for herself on the sofa. "Reverse alphabetical, huh? Sounds like a simple day for you." She flopped bonelessly on the sofa, patting her cousin's messily braided hair.

Anna purred happily at the content, shimmying up against Rapunzel's side until her mind woke up just a bit more. _Yeah, get all affectionate with Punzie on Valentines Day. Elsa would **love** that._ Anna quickly pulled away, but the reminder that today **was** Valentines Day caused her self belittlement to be trumped by her curiosity. "Reverse coming out. Dunno what it's gonna be when I re-sort it yet...but something tells me you and Elsa are having some Valentines Day trouble."

Rapunzel let out a long, slow exhale. She'd been up extra early that morning, much to Elsa's surprise, and had assured her girlfriend she'd be into work later that morning. _What was I expecting, anyway? Hug, check. Kiss, check. Valentines Day recognition? Looks like that's on me._ Swallowing thickly, Rapunzel gave Anna a sidelong glance of concern. "Is it selfish of me to wonder if Elsa even **knows** what today is?"

Anna's first reaction was to shrug, and immediately after that she rapped her knuckles lightly against Rapunzel's head. Her voice was tired, yet insistent. "Remember what I said about Elsa and emotional intimacy crap last week? I think I said it, anyway." Anna felt Rapunzel give an enthusiastic nod, so the younger woman closed her mouth and opened her ears once more.

"She's new to it, so I sort of have to grab the bull by the horns." Rapunzel had been wringing her own hands together, but at some point Anna's hand had worked its way between her own. "And I am...I'm doing a little Valentines surprise at work for her." Rapunzel felt Anna's left hand squeeze suddenly, and noticed the look of concern through the sleep-laden teal eyes. "I'll make sure everyone's gone home first, of course."

Anna relaxed considerably, settling back against the cushion. "So then, you...you just want…"

This time it was Rapunzel who squeezed Anna's hands as she rested her forehead on the taller woman's left shoulder. Her heart thudded erratically as the corner of her mind that told her this was **over the line** hurled discontent at the corner of her mind which said this was necessary for her emotional sanity. _I could tell Elsa...just tell her. Try it again. She doesn't seem much happier, in fact I think she's been avoiding...oh, **whoops**. _"I love you. Happy...Valentines Day, Banana." Despite the early hour, Rapunzel already felt bone weary, and she allowed Anna to pull her close.

For the first time that morning, Anna felt truly awake. She kept her mouth shut, allowing the three words that Elsa seemed to not want to hear to fall from Rapunzel's lips and to her instead.

_Selfish._

_ Rapunzel needs this._

_ Selfish._

_ They **both** need this._

Minutes ticked by as Rapunzel's occasional whispers dwindled, leaving only soft rock from the seventies and Saffron's occasional cheery greeting of customers trickling in from the sales floor. Anna glanced around the room, suddenly finding it too dimly lit and much too conducive to sleep. She carefully untangled her hands from Rapunzel's, and clapped twice.

Rapunzel snorted mirthfully, cocking an eyebrow which Anna studiously ignored. Not stymied in the least, the brunette offered a sarcastic quip. "Where do you think you are?"

"I **wish** we were back on the cruise ship." The words slipped out of Anna's mouth immediately, and she cringed at her admission just as quickly. "Just, you know...that clapper in the penthouse was handy as **fuck.**" _And I definitely don't miss cuddling with you and Elsa...at least when I wasn't fucking around with Meg._

"It was a good time, huh?" Rapunzel's voice grew soft, and she couldn't help but stare down at their linked hands. _I want to get past whatever's going on with Elsa. Not...not just get past. Work through. **Understand.**_ Swallowing thickly, she decided to change the topic. "So, I heard you might spend tonight in the weight room with Kida? **That's** romantic." An indignant squeal tumbled from Rapunzel's lips as Anna pinched her hip.

"Pumping iron could **totally** be romantic, but that's not what I'm going for. **We're** going for...right?" Anna did a double take, narrowing her eyes at Rapunzel as she made vaguely threatening pinching motions in the air. "**Right?**"

Rapunzel held up her hands demurely, offering a weak chuckle. "Just messing with you. Kida's not looking for anything serious...but she **does** think you're pretty fly. So, you know...have **fun** tonight."

"Mmm." Anna's mind demanded that she get back to work, but she settled against the couch and against her warm cousin for just another minute of relaxation. She turned to Rapunzel, brushing stray brunette bangs behind an ear. "You have fun tonight, too. Both of you. And I know you're trying to be patient with Elsa...but if you need to take things into your own hands." Anna finished her statement with a wordless nod, which Rapunzel returned uneasily.

_I'll go into work soon. Pick up supplies on the way. _Rapunzel exhaled warmly when she felt Anna's arm loop around her own, encouraging her to stay for just a bit longer. _Almost ready...almost._

"I love you, Anna." Rapunzel sidled closer.

"Love you too, Punzie. Don't stress about today, you and Elsa will be fine. **Happy.**" The guilt overwhelmed Anna, and she turned her mind to the only thing that could possibly distract her. _Good Charlotte. Godstower. Godsmack. Glass Jaw. George Harrison._

* * *

Friday afternoon saw Elsa on her usual end-of-week safety inspection patrol. She checked the work and tools of each three person team, ensuring both quality and durability, before letting them go home early that day. The last team had been sent home, and Elsa was finishing up her rounds with a self-made inspection checklist for their larger pieces of equipment stored in the recently, successfully redesigned warehouse.

_Brick cutter is clean, check. Cables are wrapped, check. _Pressing earplugs into her ears, Elsa gingerly flipped the power switch. Several seconds of the buzz-saw's loud whirring appeased her, and she shut it right back off. _Brick cutter survives another week without breaking, check._ Checking the final box on her long list, Elsa headed back out to the main sales area to have a few words with Kristoff. She made it as far as the childrens' instrument experimenting room before a thought hit her. _Oh, that's right...he finished up his work and asked to go home at lunch. Well, I can wait until Monday...but he seemed awfully worked up. It can't be for his usual Saturday hiking, so I wonder what had him so excited?_

Turning down the hallway to her small office, Elsa resolved to ask her girlfriend if Kristoff had clued her into his plans that evening. She couldn't help but nervously shuffle through her stack of safety inspection checklists as she neared her office. _And I know I've been staying late these last few nights. Maybe we can go out for dinner somewhere tonight. There's that Korean place Punzie really likes...if she doesn't have any plans with her friends later._ A chill ran up Elsa's spin, causing her to hold the clipboard with paper stack to her chest. _I'm going to...tell her. Tonight, tonight I'll ask her why she isn't saying the words any more._

"...forgot my time card. Elsa!" Elsa nearly leapt out of her skin with a surprised squeal when Kristoff's hand came to rest on her shoulder, his voice breaking through her distracted thoughts.

"**Gyah!**" Whirling around with a rosy fluster, Elsa haphazardly smoothed her bangs as she regarded her foreman with a harried glare. Kristoff smiled timidly, putting his hands up in apology, and Elsa let out a dry chuckle. "I should be getting hazard pay with those kinds of scares, Kristoff."

Kristoff had since changed out of his typical Friday work outfit, frayed jeans and a Yankees jersey. He struck a dapper chord in black slacks and a crisp shirt and vest, and he couldn't help but preen a bit at Elsa's nod of approval. "Our loud as hell brick cutter doesn't faze you, I think you'll be fine. I'll only be a minute, in and out."

"Think you could spare two? You're much faster at filing inspection sheets in the lobby. I'll fill out your time card, stop by my office after you're done and you'll be all set." Elsa chuckled at the smart salute Kristoff gave her, and he headed over to the inspection filing cabinet in the lobby. Meanwhile, Elsa turned to head back to her office. _Punzie's probably waiting there for me...I'll get Kristoff on his way, then we'll get going and see about tonight._

Mere feet from her suspiciously closed office door, Elsa felt an unnerving anxiety race through her body. _Punzie isn't...doing anything in there, is she? _The sound of Kristoff's loafers against the hardwood floor reached Elsa's ears, and the urge to move quickly washed over her. She turned the brass doorknob and pushed forward, stepping into her office.

"Hi...hi, Elsie." Rapunzel stood in front of Elsa's desk, a festively ribboned red paper bag in her wringing hands. The brunette's cheeks were the same warm shade as the paper bag, and she was flanked by two large, pink balloons taped to the front corners of the desk.

Elsa blinked harshly, hand gripping the doorknob as the next few seconds seemed to stretch on forever. She saw her girlfriend. She saw symbols of love. She heard...her foreman approaching.

_Do something, you idiot!_

A strangled gurgle slipped from Elsa's mouth as she lunged for Rapunzel. The shorter woman's heart skipped a beat as she took half a step backwards, eyes lidded in anticipation. That anticipation was ripped from her in just the same way that Elsa ripped the red paper bag from her hands.

"**Rapunzel!**" Elsa's frightened, harsh whisper sent Rapunzel another step backwards, where she quickly slapped her hands against the desk to avoid falling backwards. Not wasting another moment, Elsa first lunged to her left to grasp two of the balloons' strings. Blonde bangs flapping errantly, she rounded the other side of the desk, collected the rest of the balloons, and stuffed them unceremoniously under her desk.

Rapunzel was struck dumb for all of three seconds. Her shoulders drooped, and she couldn't bring herself to turn around and follow Elsa's rapid movement. Rapunzel's eyes glazed over, and it was only Kristoff's polite knocking at the door that brought her out of her stupor.

"We're all set, Elsa." Kristoff had jerked a thumb back out of the hall, but he did a double take at Rapunzel's blank expression. "Oh great, don't tell me I scared you **too.**"

A ragged exhale slipped from Rapunzel's mouth, and she managed to find a wry grin. "Just surprised, you clean up rather nicely, Mr. Bjorgmann." _Is that my voice. It came from my mouth, but...it sounded so **hollow.**_

"Special plans tonight...you know how **that** goes." Kristoff smiled warmly, thanking Elsa as she quickly stepped forward with his time card in hand.

Rapunzel nodded. It was a short, subdued motion, and she found the inflection in her voice rapidly draining. "Yeah...I know."

Elsa's cheeks were still rosy when she glanced between Kristoff and Rapunzel, her eyebrows knitted in mild confusion. Eventually, she turned back to her foreman, feeling dizzy and overwhelmed. "Thanks again for your help. Have fun tonight with your...special plans?"

The upturned inflection evident in Elsa's question drew a hearty laugh from Kristoff, who gave the pair one last wave before heading back down the hall, time card in hand. His chuckling could be heard for the next few seconds, though the atmosphere in Elsa's office took a rapidly frigid turn.

Closing the door quietly, Elsa dragged a hand through her updo, yanking the braid loose as she eased a kink in her neck. Her eyes tried to meet Rapunzel's, but the younger woman's gaze remained fixated on her dusty sneakers. Elsa came to a halt, unsure how to bridge the last few feet separating them. "Punzie, I…"

It was Rapunzel's warbled interruption that managed to cross the uncertain distance. "They were just balloons. Balloons...and a **bag.**" She wrung her hands together, almost as though they still held the red paper bag.

"It doesn't take much...for people to get the wrong idea." Elsa had taken another step towards her desk to retrieve the stashed items, but she paused. _I want to hold those trembling hands._ Her voice wavered, and she fought to keep her own hands from trembling...or her shoulders from hunching. "Or the **right** idea."

"People...people celebrate today with friends." Rapunzel's lips pursed tightly, and it was only through great effort that she managed to force out words. "Kuh...Kristoff gets to celebrate today."

_Every day this week just bled together in one long, unending **slog.** What...what day is it? _Elsa pinched the bridge of her nose, mind swirling in confusion. "I...what's Kristoff celebrating today? What's…"

The look on Rapunzel's face as she whipped her head back up took Elsa's breath away. Hazel eyes, bright with unshed tears, stared with heartbreaking incredulity. "Do you...**know** what day it is?" _She's being reasonable. **So** reasonable. I have to be reasonable. We have to be reasonable. Safe. Hide. Hide love. Hide feelings._

_ I can't deal. I have to hide._

The seconds ticked by uncounted...but Elsa knew the exact moment when she'd waited too long to respond. She knew by the reach of her arm that Rapunzel had pulled away, heading out the door with messy brown bangs hiding her downcast face.

But Rapunzel's hands told the rest of the story. They were pressed just below her collar, clenched and trembling.

"I'm going **home.**"

Words failed to find Elsa. Words failed to find her when she knelt to the floor and withdrew the four festive balloons. Words eluded her when the red paper bag, torn and dirty, lay on her lap.

When at last words found Elsa, they were not her own. They were three simple words written in bold, purple marker on the inside of a heart-shaped greeting card.

_I love you._

Elsa gave up finding her own words. Rapunzel had given her the only ones she'd wanted. All Elsa had here and now were her tears. So she let them fall.

_Today is Valentines Day. I really am the **worst.**_

* * *

"So you...don't seem...like the...military...type. Can I...ask why...you joined?" Anna's sentences came out in stilted fragments, punctuated by heavy gasps as she did her best to keep the bench press bar level with every push. Sweat streamed down the side of her face, and her head spun with dizzy exertion during the final rep.

Thankfully, Kida was standing over Anna, and quickly grasped the bar after press number fifteen. The older woman quickly helped to guide it back to a secure resting place, before dropping a towel over Anna's face with a chuckle. "Six years ago, I was fresh out of college with a degree in metallurgy and no clue what I wanted to do. This was just to kill time and put away some money until I figured out my next move. Picking up a language and getting to spend most of my enlistment in California were just sweet bonuses."

Anna nodded appreciatively, but grumbled when Kida nudged her shoulder. The two women traded places, with Anna spotting her Valentines Day friend. "Well, that's cool. Do you **know** what your next move is? Because I could get used to having somebody around to kick my ass full-time."

"I'll probably stay out here for a while. Esmerelda said she'll pay me to do what I already do for **free**, which is keep her shop spotless and mind the register. Maybe kill a semester or two taking some classes, courtesy of the government." Each time Kida spoke, her words flowed effortlessly and required no pause in her smooth, controlled weight lifting motions. "How about you?"

Anna couldn't help the low whistle that slipped from her mouth. _Twenty five, twenty six, twenty seven...she's a fuckin' Spartan._ "Free college is definitely a plus, but I don't know. Things are kind of weird right now. Like, everything's sort of on **pause**...and I'm not sure when it's gonna start back up." _Elsa and Punzie...I wonder how long they're going to stay in the area? They'd tell me if they came up with any plans for moving, but I think it's better if they just stay here. For now. They need the stability...and stuff._

Kida smiled sympathetically when she noticed her spotter staring off mindlessly into the distance. The Marine racked her weight abruptly, startling Anna into a little hop. "Well, your sister **is** back in your life after what I hear is a long, **long** absence. I'm actually quite impressed you decided to start taking classes at the institute again. So soon, anyway."

"Hah, yeah. Having my store is nice, but everybody is doing pretty well, so I figured it was time to get a degree in, you know...**something.**" Anna let out an awkward cough, drawing her RCA clip-on MP3 player from her shorts waistband and scrolling through a few songs in a distracted manner. _Been a couple days since I've seen Elsa. I know **she** knows I'm angry with her...but I hope that doesn't stop her from asking me for advice about Punzie. I don't mind playing mediator if it helps them in the end._

She was once again so engrossed with that task that she failed to notice Kida flipping around, arms resting atop the bench press bar. Her charcoal eyes considered Anna warmly. "I know what you gave up for Corona...your cousin. She might be the proudest of all that you're back in college."

"Hey, **hey**, if you've got energy to gab like that, you should be lifting more!" Yanking out her earbuds, Anna exhaled roughly while willing the embarrassed flush on her cheeks to go away. She handed Kida the earbuds as her tireless friend laid back down for another set. "And here, listen to this fuckin' sweet tree song while you're at it."

Kida nodded agreeably, snapping the earbuds in place before giving Anna a friendly wink. As she began another set, the music trickled into her ears, and Kida realized she knew the song. "I'm just chillin', I'm a tree…" Several years of running while shouting cadence calls allowed Kida to quietly sing the song while she exercised.

Anna grinned wryly, her own hands moving up and down in time with the metal bar's movement. She took a moment to glance around the sparsely populated gym. _Definitely starting to notice a few familiar faces around here. This isn't such a bad place to be...and my company **definitely** helps._

Kida let out a wheeze, and Anna quickly grasped the bench press bar before racking it. She slapped a towel over her pale haired friend's shoulder, briefly startled when her phone buzzed.

_What's...oh hey, message from Elsa. I wonder if it's been a successful V-day...night._ The text message sprang up on the screen, and the instant Anna read the short message, she balked.

**_'Anna. I hate to interrupt your evening with your friend. Can I borrow you for just a minute? I'm right outside of the gym.'_**

_Yeah, no problem. You need my help and I'll come running...that's just how it fucking **is.**_ Swallowing thickly, Anna stuffed her phone back in her pocket. A cold, numbing anger trickled down her back, sliding like beads of sweat. Anna looked down in surprise when a sweaty hand pressed a set of earbuds into her free hands.

"Trouble...you have to head out?" Kida's gentle eyes did wonders to calm Anna's temper flare-up. She nodded wordlessly, and Kida squeezed her hand affectionately. "I can see something got under your skin. Go take care of it...we can call it a night here and head out for some heart shaped wings or something later."

Anna chuckled dryly, wiggling her fingers in Kida's strong, comforting grip. "Wings aren't healthy, and they don't come in the shape of a heart. But you're on." Anna quickly wrapped her earbuds around her clip-on MP3 player, affixing Kida with a warning glare. "Don't even think about using a secret exit to slip out, miss instructor. I'll be literally **one minute.**"

* * *

"Well, I've heard a couple of testimonies from the plaintiff this week. Not much from the defendant...busy week, huh?" Anna blanched when her wry wisecrack startled Elsa. Still in her blouse and knee-length skirt, it was obvious the older woman had come right from work, and she quickly spun around in front of a Gatorade machine at hearing Anna's voice.

Elsa slowly stepped forward, briefly thrown off by Anna's sweaty, disheveled appearance. _Of course she's sweaty, she's at a **gym.**_ Handing the redhead a _Glacier Freeze_ flavored sports drink, Elsa bit her lower lip and stared at the floor in consternation. Her lips trembled as the small, sad smile let a few rogue feelings trickle out. "I...I'm the defendant. That makes **sense.** I...I probably **did** do something wrong."

Anna's shoulders slumped. Her exhale was loud and over the top as she grabbed the offered drink with one hand and Elsa's now-empty hand with her other. "Ugh...just, come sit down over here." Elsa dutifully followed, and after the two were seated on a bench by the double doors leading out of the facility, she wasn't sure if she should pull her left hand out from Anna's grasp. The younger woman made that decision herself when she tightened her hold and spoke with a tired yet apologetic tone. "Sorry, bad choice of words, I guess. I don't actually know the difference between a plaintiff and a defendant." Anna's smile was wry, and the instant she felt a gentle tug against her hands, she shook Elsa's hand sharply and uttered a hot whisper. "But you came. You...something must be wrong. Don't pull away now, Elsa." _You reached out for Rapunzel. Not for me. Not for...oh just **shut up**, brain._

"I…" Thoroughly tired of dodging and hiding from the issue all week, Elsa very nearly let her troubles slip out. _Anna **shouldn't** be in the middle of this. I can't just ask her. _Her mouth opened and closed several times, and her stomach clenched with dizzying anxiety.

An anxiety which vanished when Anna slapped her hands to Elsa's cheeks, forcing the older woman to meet her little sister's **intense** stare.

Anna's hands trembled as she took a deep, ragged breath. _I want to slap you._

Elsa sagged against those sweaty hands, her guilt being brushed away by both fear and acceptance. _You look like you want to slap me._

"If you don't say what you need to say, **nothing** will change." After every several words, a bit of spittle flew from Anna's mouth, and her cheeks were quite flushed as she refused to blink. She couldn't help but recall a time a few months prior when Elsa was in a similarly stunned state. **_That_**_ had been over Punzie, too...and just like then, I could fucking kiss the **shit** out of Elsa to wake her up._ Groaning in frustration, Anna let herself blink, carefully patting Elsa's cheeks before letting her hands fall. "Everything will stay the same and the stuff you're feeling will rot out your fucking insides. **Don't do that.**"

Puffing out her cheeks in fearful frustration, Elsa slapped her hands atop Anna's. "She...she doesn't tell me she **loves** me any more, Anna. I ruined...**ruined** her Valentines Day surprise. Fucking hell, I even forgot it **was** Valentines Day." Squaring her shoulders resolutely, Elsa summoned all of her willpower to stem the flow of secret truths spilling from her lips. "I'm not **looking** for you to tell me what to do...and I'm **sorry** you're in this position-"

"**I didn't choose to know about you two!**" Anna's shrill, biting whisper knocked Elsa backwards as though she were struck by a physical blow. But Anna refused to let her sister get away, snatching Elsa's left wrist before she jerked her head around to ensure they hadn't drawn any unwanted attention. She also refused to let any tears fall, even though they were already stinging the corners of her eyes. "You trusted me and told me...and I could have chosen to stay out of it. But I'm here. I'm here for you...because I **want to be.**" Elsa's shoulders had slumped once more, and her mouth fell open, but Anna let out a feral snarl. "Top three things you should do. Number one, go home. Number two, tell Punzie everything. Number three, tell Punzie **everything.**" Each short, clipped sentence was punctuated by Anna sharply shaking Elsa's clammy hands.

_I went too far. I pushed her...leave. Leave, Elsa. **Leave.**_ "Okay." Extracting her hands from Anna's strong grip, Elsa rose to her feet with a bit of a wobble. Beads of sweat dotted her forehead, and her chest heaved from the emotionally draining encounter. Her mind slammed the gates on any further meaningless apologies that threatened to spring forth. "Th...thank you. I'll go home now."

A weary sadness crept around Anna's heart as she watched Elsa attempt to regain her bearings as she trudged away. The sorrow made the redhead feel as though she was ten years old once more. Ten years old and crying for a sister who had left her. Who had gone away. Anna didn't recognize her own voice, warbled and cracking as it was. "**Elsa.**"

Elsa slowly turned around, several steps from the front door. Her cheeks were red and quite puffy, and she seemed to be holding back the urge to sniffle despite the shine of mucus just below her nostrils.

Every exercise Anna had performed that evening with seemingly boundless energy returned as a wave of weariness which washed over her body. She hunched forward, grimacing slightly. Elsa's eyebrows knitted, and she took a half-step towards her exhausted sister. That simple action struck a small flame of warmth and love in Anna's heart, and she managed a tired smile as she held up a hand. "_I Just Called to Say I Love You._ Stevie Wonder. Punzie...she **loves** that. Corny as hell, and my store would **never** carry it...but I'm sure you can find it somehow. Now go home, apologize to your girlfriend, and tell her you love her."

"I...I **will.**" Elsa's reply came out as a watery croak, and it was joined by a pair of tears sliding down her cheek. _Go hug Anna. No, go home. Do what she said. That's enough...or maybe not **quite** enough._ "I love **you.**"

A shiver rippled through Anna's body as the little flame of love in her chest blossomed into a great blaze. Her entire face lit up, and she suddenly felt as though she could lift one thousand pounds. Single handedly. "That. Say it just like **that.** And...I love you, too."

Anna remained on the bench for several long minutes after watching Elsa depart. Every muscle in her body screamed with soreness, and her mind hammered away in a confounding muddle of jubilation and weary despondency.

_They'll be okay._

_ They are okay._

_ ...I hope Kida doesn't mind if I head home early. That's just about all the mediating I can handle for right now._ An evening's worth of weight borne by her right hand finally caught up with her as a tremor of pain lanced through it. _Okay...okay. I hear you, body. I did good. Okay...well, good enough, I guess. I earned a treat._

_ Everybody gets to feel good tonight._

* * *

Six minutes had passed since Elsa entered the apartment complex. Balloons, Valentines Day card, and chocolates were in her hands.

It had been five minutes since she stepped into the apartment, pausing to both compose herself and let herself fall apart just a little bit. The air was different in their apartment. It was safe, and not at all like the outside.

Affectionate greetings for the cats followed, but Elsa wasted no time in making her way to the bedroom. Motoko pawed ineffectively at the door, loudly proclaiming her dislike of closed off areas. Four minutes spent in the bedroom, Elsa found her arid, scratchy throat unable to produce words.

She'd spent three minutes in Rapunzel's arms. There was no space for words between the two in those three minutes; only space for touching. The plush, purple sheets smelled more vibrant and felt softer than Elsa remembered. At some point, she fumbled with her phone, mashing buttons as Rapunzel's fingers traced a pale jawline. Seconds later, Elsa's phone lay on the nightstand, whereupon the melodious voice of Stevie Wonder quietly serenaded the couple. The day had been long. The week had been long. They were back in their safe place.

Legs tangled and hands trailed down clothed backs. Stuttering breaths were drawn as each woman quickly found bare skin to be far more preferable to clothing. Elsa trusted her body to know what it wanted. Fingers fumbled with buttons, and what followed was two minutes of skin on skin bliss. Breaths intermingled as Rapunzel raked her fingers through Elsa's hair, lips inches from each other and quite content to bask in the warm, shuddering breaths rolling against each.

Tears came in the last minute. Slow and unashamed drops slid down cheeks. Those same tears were kissed out of existence.

"You're so warm." Elsa's thoughts had begun to betray her at the close, intimate contact. She forced herself to not only spill any truths that came to mind, but to trust the hands fondly stroking the small of her back. Her bra seemed maddeningly tight, but she couldn't bring herself to remove it.

Rapunzel seemed to know this, and elected to keep her undergarments on as well. She couldn't keep the amused sarcasm out of her voice when she replied. "It's because I'm so full of secrets." Her mind swam with warmth at the sensation of her bare thighs pressed against Elsa's.

"I love you. Had to say that first...in case there was any doubt." Elsa's heart hammered in her chest, setting a maddening tempo which she tried to slow by rolling back and drawing her girlfriend atop her.

"I know. And...I love you too." The words fell from Rapunzel's lips effortlessly, and it was only when Elsa's arms tightened around her waist that she knew she hadn't misspoken. Elsa cried harder, and for Rapunzel, there was no doubt as to the inherent **rightness** of her words.

"I think I...took that for granted." Elsa relished each slide of her hands against Rapunzel's shoulders, shivering as she walked her fingers around her girlfriend's back. Elsa decided that happy, honest tears were vastly preferable to sad, secret ones.

More intimate truths came later. Elsa shared her continuing physicality difficulties, while Rapunzel confessed to being too brazen in her public declarations of love. But like a book, they had to start with a solid cover. And no truth was more solid than those words, right at that moment. That present moment on Valentines Day.


	69. Chapter 69

Larry had been mildly confused when his owner returned that night. He hadn't expected to see Anna until much later, but he could hardly complain when she scooped him up with one hand while balancing a drink in her other. The two flopped bonelessly against the sofa, and although Larry didn't understand who Anna would want to be texting at that moment, he was happy to have her all to himself. Her slumped shoulders and subtle frown worried him, and he was glad to take on the job of cheering her up all by himself.

So it was that when the front door burst open and several noisy young women paraded in, Larry was more than a little bit dismayed. He could tell Anna was surprised as well, and as he retreated to his nearby windowsill hideaway, he wished he could take her with him.

But as the minutes ticked by, with snacks and drinks being laid out, Larry couldn't help but admit that sometimes his human owner needed other humans around to cheer her up. And as the one everybody called Saffron politely coaxed him out of his hidey-hole, Larry was pleased to find out that she was just as doting as Anna. A little bit louder and more rambunctious, especially when it was her turn on Rock Band...but she treated him with care.

Larry could only hope he wasn't passed over to the curly haired woman with eyes that shined like sparklers. He knew nothing good could come of the one everybody called Merida holding him. So he crossed his fingers and curled into a contented yet paranoid ball of fur on Saffron's lap.

* * *

"I was only asking because I was **curious.** You didn't have to come over and check on me...like I was fuckin' **three** years old or something." Despite Anna's petulant tone, her cheeks were still rosy from the heartwarming consideration of her friends. That and the alcohol, which dulled her memories of her encounter with Elsa earlier that evening. Anna sighed as she glanced over at Saffron, unable to restrain a fond little smile as the teenager fussed over Anna's sloth. "But...thanks."

"We ain't got shit to do tomorrow...though I gotta wonder about why you cut your night with Punza's friend short." Merida had just finished a fantastically off-key rendition of System of a Down's _Chop Suey_, handing off the microphone to Chelsea before taking a seat on the floor. Back pressed against Anna's shins, Merida glanced up and pumped her fists enthusiastically. "Heard she's built like a brick shithouse."

Anna barked a short, sharp laugh as she clapped her hands against Merida's shoulders. "She's cool, but it's not gonna happen with her. So how was _Deadpool?_"

Saffron was the first to speak up. "Oh it was pretty awesome...right up until we got thrown out of the theater after, like, **half an hour.**" Anna's incredulous look encouraged Saffron to continue, but she demurred, as Merida's wild grin was a clear indication of who wanted to tell the little tale.

"Oh, it was just a little fuckin' popcorn fight between us and some kids up in the front row. God damn ADD brats thought they were being funny when they tried to ruin **our** good time, but the moment I chucked my Slushie at them, it was _welcome to crybaby town_!" Merida's freckled cheeks were quite flushed, and she bounced up and down while downing the last bit of her vodka margarita. Both Anna and Saffron were giving her warm, friendly shoulder pats, and Merida seemed to be drawing energy and good cheer from the affection. "Mister jerkass theater manager comes down to hassle us, and I guess blue slushie stains are more obvious than fuckin' popcorn all up in my hair, so of course **we** get thrown out and **they** get to stay."

"**And** you still owe me seventy five percent of a movie. Escalating the battle wasn't my idea!" Saffron's cheerful reminder was accompanied by a playful nudge of her legs against Merida's shoulders. The guitarist tried to play off the unfulfilled promise with aloof reticence, but Anna could tell Merida wasn't at all annoyed with the idea of catching another movie with her friend. "Oh, **oh!** And we can go up north and bring Josh along! I mean, you pretty much have to after his sweet little card."

Anna glanced between her two friends, pursing her lips in a sly smile as a tipsy giggle spilled out. She was just about to open her mouth and question Merida, but her friend was quick to respond with an embarrassed groan. Yanking a blue and red card from a pocket on her black jeans, Merida slapped it against Anna's lap, and the latter woman cooed as she read it aloud. "I love you more than Rock 'n Roll. Well...except for Iron Maiden. Oh, be still my heart, that's fucking **adorable!**"

Merida slapped a hand to her face, squeezing her cheeks and mouth as a flustered grumble left her mouth. "Shit, he sent Saf one too...why don't you embarrass the hell out of her?!"

Saffron was much more agreeable, proudly drawing out her identical card with a flourish. "He thinks we're awesome, so we **definitely** have to live up to that!" Anna nodded enthusiastically, unable to restrain a chuckle at the stark difference in reactions between Saffron and Merida.

"Yeah yeah. So, like I was saying. We're getting fuckin' **escorted** to the door, and we see this loser sneaking out of _The Revenant_…" Merida reached over to playfully sock Chelsea on the shoulder, but she was surprised to find her hands full. Her jaw hung ajar for a few moments while she stared at the microphone Chelsea had dropped back into her hands. "Wait...hold on a damn minute! This was supposed to be my chance to hear your shitty singing voice...did you even **sing?!**"

Chelsea blew a raspberry as she flopped down next to her friend, lounging against Saffron's shins. "Dude, you're so messed up right now, you didn't even see yourself pick that two thousand and emo Evanescence sleeper. I mumbled some sad-sack words into the mic...not my fault you picked a shitty song!"

Merida glowered right back at her drummer friend, before cracking a grin while she shrugged. "Eh, guess I meant it like a fuckin' tootsie pop. The world may never know...or some shit like that."

"Oh Mer, you are **so** gone. No way are you gonna drive any more tonight." Saffron's amused, bubbly voice was accompanied by a consolatory pat atop Merida's very unruly hair. Chelsea and Anna shared hearty laughs when Larry slowly leaned forward and tangled his little claws in the curly, red hair.

Nobody could decide which was more humorous: Merida trying to play the drums section of _Rock Band_ with an upside down controller, or her harassed tone every time she asked who the fuck was touching her hair. Needless to say, the guitarist put up with a lot of laughter that night at her expense...and she did it with all the grace and tact of an uproarious, slightly drunk, and fully happy woman.

The impromptu Valentines Night party went on for a few more hours, and with each passing minute, Anna found herself more and more grateful for her friends. _I can't exactly talk to them about what's bugging me, but it's like they know **something's** wrong. I'm god damn lucky to have nosey friends like this, who just show up._

_ Elsa and Punzie have each other and me. I've got my friends. _Anna found her cheeks quite flushed as Merida, Saffron, and Chelsea were all managing to lean against her in some fashion. She idly withdrew her buzzing phone, cheeks pinking just a bit more at the thoughtful text she'd received from Kida.

**_'Thanks for keeping me company tonight. See you in class on Tuesday...and I better see you down at The Witching Hour soon. That's an order! ~Kida'_**

_Yeah. I guess I'm still making out pretty damn okay._

* * *

The sun was already dipping low in the sky, bright rays reflecting off of the finished hardwood floor of the Madtown Music lobby. Most of the heavy construction work was complete, and that Wednesday afternoon saw Rapunzel overseeing her own team of interior decorators. The warm sun against her bare calves put a spring in her step as she pranced through the lobby. A stack of supply invoices was in hand as she headed for her girlfriend's office.

_Hmm, hmm, hmm...we're doing **quite** well now, yes we are. And no small part of that is thanks to Anna. I wonder if there's something we could do for her? Or maybe just me, since Elsa's been extra busy this week between work and her new **hobby.**_ A quiet chuckle slipped from Rapunzel's mouth as she realized that her science fiction and fantasy loving older cousin would have been attracted to tabletop gaming sooner or later. The little bookshelf Rapunzel had in their living room could attest to Elsa's commitment to her new pastime, as she'd already collected a small library of books purchased at a great discount from _Natural One_. Idly flipping through the stack of invoices as she approached Elsa's office, Rapunzel let her mind wander. _Maybe it's good...or **healthy** for Elsa to have this thing for herself, but I would like to check out the store. Show some support, I guess. **God**, I never used to think about little shit like this when I dated anybody else...isn't that funny._

Elsa's office door was closed, so Rapunzel took care to open the door slowly, as a closed door usually meant her girlfriend was engrossed in mind-numbing paperwork. Quiet as her cats, Rapunzel slipped inside the office, and the first thing she noticed was that Elsa's desk was unoccupied. The room was actually a large broom closet, however, so Rapunzel quickly spotted her architect cousin standing over a plastic fold-out table in the far corner. _Huh...wonder what she's working on over there? I'll just keep using my awesome ninja skills and...aww shit._

Rapunzel failed to notice the stack of egg crates on her left, bumping and scattering the four-high pile onto the cement floor. The harsh clatter drew a surprised squeak from Elsa. who immediately hopped backwards and yanked her hands away from the small table. Her shoulders hunched and she quickly turned around, face quite red. "**Oh!** Jiminy **Cricket**, Punzie! You suh...scared me."

"Heh...sorry, nerdface." Rapunzel's smile was warm and apologetic, and she deftly took a few steps to her left in an attempt to peek around Elsa's body. A merry titter slipped from the brunette's lips when Elsa lamely tried to match the movement.

Groaning, Elsa's shoulders slumped as she waved her hands half-heartedly in defeat. "I...oh, fine. You caught me. Come on over and see what I'm working on, brat."

Pausing for a moment to ensure the supply closet door was shut tight, Rapunzel eagerly bounded over next to Elsa. As per their Valentines Day discussion, the shorter woman restrained her affectionate urges. Rapunzel set the stack of invoices on Elsa's desk, and immediately lifted that now free hand to grasp the locket around her neck.

Elsa did the same, heart stuttering out a pleasantly loving rhythm as she turned and sidled just a few inches closer to Rapunzel while gesturing to the table's contents. A three foot by three foot plexiglass map sat atop the table. Trees and shrubs covered most of the area, with many of the trees sporting intricate housing units which were expertly woven among plastic branches and green-foam leaf bunches. "This is for Friday's campaign. We're investigating an ancient race of what you might call Wood Elves, so I tried to tie the notes Jafar gave me with a healthy amount of Tolkien-esque elf architecture."

Rapunzel's heart swelled at the manner in which Elsa proudly pushed her chest forward as she spoke. The fervor in the older woman's voice caused Rapunzel to clench her locket just a bit tighter, and she nodded approvingly as Elsa's hands flitted this way and that around the map. "Hmm, oh I get it. Yeah, I was wondering why our copy of _The Hobbit_ was sitting by the television this morning. **Very** Mirkwood-y."

Elsa gave an enthusiastic nod, barely pausing to breathe as she regaled her girlfriend about the campaign's particulars. "Also, I convinced everybody that it might be fun to have this week's game down at the park...you know, under that pavilion where Anna and the band played last year? I think they're sort of stuck in a rut with always playing in Milo's hobby shop…"

Rapunzel continued to follow along, humming appreciatively every now and then, but her attention was drawn away when her phone buzzed. Snatching it from her cargo shorts pocket, she flipped to the latest message. _Oh hey, speak of the fruity-pie._

**_'Hi, Punzie! Hope you and Elsa are having a nice day, and a nice week. I mean, since I saw you yesterday at class, anyway. But yeah, speaking of class...do you think you could help me and Hans with this choir conducting project we're working on? I know Elsa's busy with work and her new game group, and not that you aren't busy with work and witch stuff, but we want to record each other teaching some choir lessons we made to a student. You and me, Europe, singing...think you could be our project student later tonight? And...maybe Friday for a little bit? Food's on me, let me know. Love you guys. ~Anna'_**

A blissful smile stretched across Rapunzel's face as she tapped a short message in agreement back to Anna. Immediately after mashing the _send_ button, Rapunzel felt Elsa's eyes on her. "Heh...sorry, nerdface. Missed your last bit there. But since you're busy with your map stuff the next few days, there's something Anna needs my help with. Tonight and Friday night, I think."

"Oh." Elsa craned her head down to inspect her little sister's humble request. "Okay...that should be fun for both of you. I was going to ask you both, but...later." She awkwardly tapped her knuckles together just below her chin, shyly staring at her incomplete map.

A warm, rich chuckle tumbled from Rapunzel's lips as she leaned over and brushed her shoulder against Elsa's bicep. "I'd **love** to come see one of your games some Friday, nerdface. And I'm sure Anna would, too." Pocketing her phone, Rapunzel gestured for Elsa to continue the exuberant explanation of her tabletop project. The brunette was content to enjoy the enthusiasm radiating throughout the room, pausing every so often to interject a sly joke about playing games during work.

_Things are really looking up, now. I'll see how Anna and her friend are doing tonight, help them out some, and keep this good karma train rolling. Good things are happening, I can feel it._

* * *

"Oh wow, this isn't a flashback to high school at all. Nope, not a bit." The sun was just setting by the time Rapunzel made her way over to the Institute's campus. She'd only been to the music department on a handful of occasions, and only through the generous help of several passing students was she able to locate the choir room. Now, she moseyed between the elevated rows of chairs, having always enjoyed something about the half-moon shape of choir rooms.

Anna and Hans were seated at the front of the room, behind a long, wooden table adjacent to a glossy-finish black piano. Anna fiddled with a digital camcorder, pointing it at her bubbly cousin, who didn't seem to mind being filmed at all. Hans alternated between shuffling through stacks of sheet music and whirling around to face the blackboard as he jotted down notes for their first lesson. After a few minutes, he stood up and headed over to Rapunzel, smiling warmly as he handed her a few sheets of paper and a pencil. "Nice to see you again, and we really appreciate the help. These are the feedback forms we'd like you to fill out after the lesson's over."

"Mmm. I'll be sure to leave nice comments. A plus, ten out of ten." Rapunzel winked conspiratorially as she took a seat in the front row, pausing to smooth out her pink and white sundress. She couldn't help but stare in curiosity at the camera pointed in her direction. "New camera, huh?"

Anna gave a dry chuckle as she patted the small piece of equipment in her hands. "I gave the other one to the band to use full-time. They're putting out more videos these days, and...well, **you know.**"

Rapunzel tilted her head, offering a sympathetic smile as Anna ducked back behind the camcorder. "Yeah...I know." _The old camera was an apology present from Kuzco, but Anna would probably rather forget most of that night ever happened._

Anna leaned back in her chair slightly, blinking in confusion. She checked the zoom dial, squeaking in surprise when she realized that she wasn't zooming in on Rapunzel. Rapunzel was rushing up to meet her. A second later, Anna was trapped in a bone crushing hug, caught somewhere between enjoyment and embarrassment.

Hans also laughed lightly at the intimate exchange, and Rapunzel affixed him with a challenging grin. "I'm sure I've got another hug in here somewhere."

He held his hands up in a conciliatory gesture, before tapping his fingers together hesitantly. "While I've got you both here, I **did** want to ask you something...about the band." Anna whirled around quickly, eyes alight with curiosity, before her friend continued. "I'm doing an independent study this summer. It's about music production. Would...do you think they'd want to put out a record?"

"You want to be their **producer?!**" Anna's eyes grew to the size of saucers as she spluttered in surprise, clutching at Rapunzel's left arm in disbelief.

"Well, you **know** them...you both do. Maybe we could be co-producers?" Hans chuckled nervously, scratching the back of his head. "Most of the other folks doing this independent study are using local garage bands, but you guys are kind of a cut above. I just...well, I'm sure you can understand my one **reservation.**"

Rapunzel's eyebrows knitted as she found herself a step behind in the conversation. Anna leaned over, whispering a few words into her ear, and her eyes quickly widened in understanding. "**Oh.** Merida's your step-sister, huh?"

Anna quickly added her two cents, unaware that her hand had slid down to clasp Rapunzel's. "Hey...I don't really think you owe her any apologies. But she'd **definitely** appreciate this. To put out the band's first CD, fuck...even as a class project, that's generous as hell." Puffing her cheeks out, an undeniable glint of determination shone in Anna's eyes as she clapped Hans' right shoulder enthusiastically. "I'll talk to Mer. I know everyone else will **jump** at the chance...and she'll probably just give me some high-minded bullshit about artistic integrity. But I think she'll go for it. And she'll think better of you for it, or else I'll dock her pay or some shit."

Hans chuckled weakly, shaking his head. "Don't do **that**. We're just in a good position to help each other, and one less family feud would mean a lot to our mom."

"Aww. I kind of pegged you for a mama's boy. Adorable." Rapunzel felt compelled to throw a bit of a fuss, and Anna's hand giving her regular, warm squeezes only increased her energy and excitement. _Oh Banana, I can **feel** your energy. You're so fucking excited right now...damnit, I need to calm down. But Anna's just so **beautiful** when she's on fire about something. And what could be **more** exciting than the band putting out a real record?!_

"Okay!" Anna whirled back to Rapunzel, focusing the camera on the rosy-cheeked brunette. "Student, please take your seat. Get ready to have some phat knowledge dropped on your ass!"

* * *

A steady, dreary rainstorm had moved into the Bay Area by lunchtime on Friday, blanketing the city in moisture. Forecasters claimed the storm had materialized out of almost nothing, and many pedestrians found their nice, sunny afternoon plans ruined. Puddles around the park slowly grew deeper and wider, and most sane people had cancelled any plans they made for the day. However, underneath the large pavilion at the center of the park, a few individuals of questionable sanity had refused to cancel their plans. Even though they were residents of a city, paying visit to a rain-soaked park, in actuality they were intrepid adventurers infiltrating an ancient forest civilization.

"Are you **sure** you want to take that jug of wine?" Jafar's amused voice cut through the gloomy afternoon atmosphere as the group of five adventurers and their dungeon master huddled around the three dimensional map their newest member had built. Player handbooks lay closed, while laminated character sheets lay beneath the books to keep them from blowing away.

"Never know when you'll need some wine to lower somebody's bluff check." Each player huddled closely around the map to keep it safe from the wind, but Kronk's wide shoulders offered the most protection by far. He picked up his little cleric figurine, moving it two squares forward until it was next to a small, plastic barrel. "Now then, anybody want a drink before I…"

"Hold on." Jafar jotted down a note in his densely packed three ring binder, and his voice turned downright sinister. "Your character sheet, please."

Kronk's shoulders slumped and his jaw dropped. His hand shook a bit as he passed his laminated character sheet across the table, into Jafar's waiting hands. Lydia smirked in sympathy, patting her large friend's back.

Sensing that Kronk was three seconds from either a heart attack or shedding actual tears, Jafar chuckled lightly as he set the character sheet to the right. He made sure to keep the fun-colored paper as far from the red-handled scissors on his left as possible. "Don't worry, you aren't dead...yet." He scribbled a word in blue dry-erase marker at the top of the sheet, before taking a long moment of pause to build suspense. "Everyone who isn't an alcoholic cleric, make a Will saving throw."

Three 20 sided dice were tossed as the group huddled a bit closer together. A stiff breeze whipped through the pavilion, while the raindrops softly pattering on the shingled roof gradually intensified.

Milo cringed at the eight that appeared on his die. "Play a Psion, they said. It'll be fun, they said. Put your low stat into **Will**, they said!"

Lydia chuckled grimly, cupping her hands around her sparkly purple die which rested on eleven. She gave a short, startled hop at the distant booming of thunder, before leaning down and whispering despondently. "How could you do this to me. I treat you **so well.**"

"But I am a short little dwarf, plus I did not go into the room yet!" Mulan still held her dice rolling cup overturned on the twenty sided die. Elsa had been rummaging through her satchel, but when she saw the adorably petulant pout on her usually reserved friend's face, a tremulous giggle managed to slip out.

"Doesn't matter." Jafar grinned when Mulan's shoulder's slumped. She gingerly lifted her cup, revealing a seventeen. Mulan breathed a small sigh of relief, before glancing back up at the dungeon master, who repeated his earlier phrase. "Doesn't matter."

Mulan sighed dramatically, and everybody at the table turned to see what Elsa had rolled. The blonde woman was muttering in mild frustration, a hand still groping around in her brown bag. She felt a hand on her shoulder, and turned to see Mulan grinning encouragingly. "You can use my dice again if you have to."

"No, it's...**aha!**" Smiling triumphantly, Elsa withdrew a small, green felt sack with a blue ribbon tied around the end. Shaking the ribbon loose, Elsa dumped a few of the blue, opaque dice fall into her open palm. She preened for a few moments over the appreciative attention her friends gave her, before blushing as she put each die back except for her twenty sider. "I managed to find some dice that, you know...spoke to me."

"An excellent choice. May I please get a closer look?" Jafar smiled in approval as he held out his hands.

Elsa very nearly handed over her new dice, before Kronk spoke up in protest. "Don't do it, Elsa. That's a dungeon master trick...curse the dice." He smirked in triumph at Jafar, who sulked briefly before tapping on his red-handled scissors. Kronk's smirk grew queasy.

Sighing dramatically, Jafar put his hands up. "Oh...**fine.** Celebratory first roll."

Elsa's friends took up the aforementioned chant, softly drumming their fingers against the picnic table so as to not jar their map or playing pieces. Swallowing nervously, Elsa rolled the twenty sided die between her palms, feeling each ridge acutely. An anxious chill swept through her as another clap of thunder boomed, nearer this time. _Can I...**not** be nervous right now? Please?_

Elsa blinked dumbly when she felt a hand clasp her left shoulder. Glancing to her right, she saw Mulan lean in close. The older woman offered an affectionate shoulder squeeze and an encouraging smile, along with quiet words. "You are okay, Elsa. Think good, **happy** thoughts."

A sheepish, embarrassed chuckle tumbled from Elsa's lips as her good friend's words and actions calmed her nerves. _Good thoughts...I'm with friends. New friends, and I'm having fun. I have a wonderful friend right next to me...does Mulan...would she think of me as her **best** friend? I...I think that's what she is to **me.**_ Feeling a rush of confidence well up in her, Elsa cupped her hands together and gave her die a thorough shaking. Her thoughts then drifted to Rapunzel and Anna. _We have our ups and downs, but we're moving forward together. I'm lucky. I'm so...so…_

"**Lucky!**" Milo and Kronk's voices bellowed over the sound of the falling rain, while Lydia and Mulan clapped vigorously. Jafar even offered a little golf clap, although he did seem a bit put out.

Elsa glanced down in surprise, realizing with an embarrassed fluster that her twenty sided die had slipped from her hands when her thoughts drifted to Rapunzel and Anna. Staring back up at her was a twenty. Her breath caught in her throat, but before pumping a fist in exaltation, Elsa swallowed thickly as she looked up at Jafar. "Well?"

Drumming his fingers together for a few thoughtful seconds, Jafar finally gave a dramatic sigh as he shrugged his shoulders. "Fine, **fine.** Sapphro's extensive knowledge of criminal element spells enabled her to detect the spell trap on the wine jug and ward against it." Handing Kronk's character sheet back to the large, grateful man, Jafar first pointed at Kronk, followed by Lydia, Milo, and Mulan in turn. He pointed to Elsa last. "Pacha is now six inches tall. Orion, Calvin, and Mushu are all twelve inches tall." Pausing to replace his practiced dungeon master sneer with a genuine smile, Jafar led the group in another round of applause. "Nice first roll, Elsa."

Elsa blushed dumbly, fidgeting in her seat as she rubbed her lucky die between her hands. The rain continued to fall, but beneath that pavilion, she was as happy as a clam. _My girlfriend and my sister...who knew they'd be lucky Will Save charms!_

* * *

"Thelonius Monk, Copenhagen, nineteen sixty six." Glancing up after a few drops of water splashed down from a tree and landed on his forehead, Doc flicked the moisture away as he strolled down Duke Street. The sun had just managed to pierce the thick veil of cloud cover following the rainstorm, and the sidewalk that the former Navy medic ambled down was littered with small puddles. His voice was warm, with a gravelly edge that poked a great deal of fun at his walking companion. "See, Maestro? That there's God up there, telling me I'm right."

Anna chuckled as she let the recently packed up green umbrella dangle from her fingertips by its fabric strap. Her damp track pants swished with each stride, and she made sure to clip her steps short. Her older friend's joints always acted up after inclement weather, and a silly part of Anna wished she could carry Doc up on her shoulders. _He's not doing too bad today, but it would be **so cool** to get one of those foot taxi carts. Get Doc out for some fresh air and get a nice workout in, myself._ "Django Reinhardt, J'attendrai, nineteen thirty eight! And that's not God, that's my arm getting tired."

Dressed in cleanly pressed khakis and a grey polo t-shirt, Doc playfully elbowed Anna's right arm. "You sure don't **look** tired. Hell you're probably in better shape than me after I got out of bootcamp!"

"Hmm, wait wait, I got this." Shoving the little umbrella into a pocket, Anna pretended to count on her fingers. "One two...no no, ten, twenty. Shit, I don't know if I have enough fingers for that many decades." Her deadpanned comment earned her a throaty chuckle and Doc's knobbly elbow against her arm. "But for real, how old **were** you when you saw that half hour of jazz epicness?"

"I don't know...let me **count**." Doc's sarcastic retort brought out a petulant tongue face from Anna, and the old man responded in kind. "I was twenty one and right smack in the middle of the hardest week of boot camp. We were goin' against five other platoons in a drill contest. You know...marching around, lookin' sharp." Staring up at the gradual dissipation of the rain clouds, Doc's knees wobbled a bit. He stuck his left arm out instinctively, and exhaled in relief as Anna immediately latched on. "DI says to us, **if you maggot turds get first place, you get an hour of that brain melting box we call a TV.**"

Anna snorted mirthfully at Doc's harsh, nasally inflected imitation voice. She kept her arms firmly locked with her friend's while resisting the urge to interrupt his story.

"Drill day comes...and we get second place. That night half of our prize was scrubbing the squad bay from stern to bow. Half hour later, our head DI rolls out this big ol' television. Says we still done good, so we get a half hour of whatever channel we get first." Doc turned to catch his friend's eyes, and he chuckled when he noticed Anna chomping at the bit to finish the story for him. That's just what he let her do.

"And you caught the Monk quartet? The **whole** thing?!" Anna tried extra hard not to shake her elderly friend too much in her excited fluster, which proved even harder after Doc nodded, an amused twinkle in his eye. Nibbling on her bottom lip thoughtfully, Anna stared back at the crack-riddled sidewalk as her still fairly new sneakers kicked up water from small puddles. "Yeah, I think you got me there, Doc. That's one hell of a great story...**and** great music."

Doc gave a vigorous shake of his left arm, which caused Anna's teeth to rattle as she whipped her head over to stare in surprise. "But we were talkin' about great **jazz music**, not great **stories!** That ol' gypsy, Django, had two damn fingers and look what he did with that." Sliding his left hand down to squeeze Anna's right warmly, Doc offered his young friend a firm yet understanding smile. "Chin up, Maestro. Don't doubt yourself so much...I mean, you're hangin' out with **me** so you must be pretty damn special."

Anna nodded, mumbling an awkward thanks as the two arrived at Doc's usual bus stop. The two stood and waited several minutes in amiable silence, with Anna giving her friend's shoulders a nice, hard squeeze when his bus arrived. Standing at the empty bus stop as the fading daylight stretched across the damp city, Anna scuffed a shoe against the pavement while she idly traced her right hand's scar with a thumb. _Something hurts...just not sure what. I'll take care of it after I get home, no way am I gonna wimp out of tonight's workout. Even if walking with Doc was...more tiring than usual._ Checking her phone briefly, Anna noted she had plenty of time to kill before her nine o'clock project meeting with Hans and Rapunzel.

Stepping off at a slow trot, Anna's thoughts drifted through the events of the last few days. She moseyed past parked cars, folks relaxing on wet benches, and lampposts as they lit up in groups of four down the street. _Glad Valentines Day ended well for Punzie and Elsa. I wonder how...wait a sec. Didn't Elsa say she was doing something with her game group tonight. And...at the park?_ Turning a corner, Anna spotted the main entrance to the park several hundred yards down the road, and smirked wryly as she carelessly splashed through a deep puddle. _Yeah, they probably stayed at that game store. Super glad Elsa's making new friends...that's **very** good for her._

Pulling up just short of the park entrance, Anna briefly considered turning right back around for a slow jog home. But the stars had begun to poke out from between the clouds, and the sight reminded her of the night a few weeks prior spent with Rapunzel in the park. _Well...maybe just a quick little walk. One loop. These old legs can handle that._

Anna turned the corner sharply, running a hand along the high, brick wall at the entrance. She immediately spotted Elsa directly in front of her, and quickly hopped to the side with a surprised squeal. "**Elsa!**"

Elsa had been headed out of the park, bulky satchel slung across her chest as she stared down at her phone. Anna's startled squeal jarred the blonde woman, who gave a frightful yelp as she bobbled her cell phone. "**Ehaayah!**" Flopping heavily against the brick wall, Elsa let out a pitiful groan as she managed to reel in her cell phone. "Anna...no, wait. That was...my fault."

A warm snicker slipped from Anna's mouth as she instinctively reached out, helping her sister to a solid, standing position. Endorphins from the exercise still coursed through Anna's head, and a strange thrill tumbled down her spine at the sight of Elsa. "Well, I **guess** I can take half of the blame. I...wait. You played with your friends outside? In **this** weather?!" _No, that wasn't awkward at all. God, she must think I sound like...uh, nope. Shut **up**, brain._

"It **was** my idea, and I was worried they'd drop my poor wizard into the ocean because of the rain. But we had fun." Pocketing her cell phone, Elsa gave her hefty satchel a little pat. "**And** I got to level three!" She couldn't help but notice Anna rocking from side to side on the balls of her feet. Her skin was flushed and perspiring, causing Elsa to shyly avert her eyes for a few moments. "Getting in a little workout before you work on your project with Punzie and Hans?"

Anna grinned self consciously, attempting to look nonchalant as she raised each knee several times. Several alarming joint creaks followed. "Went for a little walk with Doc. I was gonna jog back home and change, but I've still got tons of time." The sound of a car horn came from just inside the parking lot, and Anna quickly recognized the vehicle as belonging to Mulan. Both women waved at the psychologist as she beeped her horn at them one last time before turning right. Anna giggled warmly. "Looks like your ride left you to walk home, huh?"

"I told her I wanted to have a nice walk home if the weather improved...any chance I could get you to slow down a little and keep me company? At least 'til we have to split up a mile down the road?" A cold shiver caused the little hairs on Elsa's forearms to stand on end, and she quickly quashed the uncomfortable feelings. _I'm not just gonna avoid Anna until we hash things out in New York. If I learned **anything** from last week with Punzie, it's that avoiding the person is just as bad as avoiding the issue._

Hands planted on her hips, Anna performed a few hip rotations while pretending to consider Elsa's offer. "Sure. But I think you're just trying to keep me from catching up to you on the track." Elsa opened her mouth in disagreement, but Anna quickly pressed a hand between her sister's shoulder blades before continuing. "And I know I've got a standing offer to go running with you at a should-be-illegal morning hour, but no chance. Walk, sister!"

The two women fell into a comfortable walking rhythm, as each lamppost they passed caused their shadows to quickly overtake them, before melting into the next lamppost's shadows. Puddles dotted the wide sidewalk, and each time Anna's path was blocked by one, she'd gently bump against Elsa's shoulder. The older woman quietly slid further over to make room, and responded in kind each time a puddle laid in her path. Minutes ticked by and clouds continued to dissipate, revealing more stars against the darkening sky.

Anna was the first to speak up, her first few words coming out as a dry croak now that the rainstorm had passed. "Hey, so...there **is** something that might be happening this summer. Wanted to get your thoughts." Elsa gave a hum of understanding, casting her stare to meet with Anna's, before the younger woman continued. "Hans is doing an independent study at the Institute this summer. It's for music production, and he asked me what I thought about having the band record a record."

Elsa's eyebrows leapt to her hairline, and her lips parted a bit. "That's...**wow.** I'm sure they would jump at that opportunity. That is, if Merida…"

Anna had been nodding for several seconds while her sister replied, and picked up right where Elsa trailed off. "She might get pissy, but I think she'll be down for it. It's more that...you know. You're still the band's manager, so I...wanted to tell you…" This time it was Anna who trailed off uncertainly.

Elsa's warm, sympathetic smile lit up her face. She leaned over, brazenly hooking elbows with Anna, and couldn't help but relish the slight shiver she felt. Anna leaned a bit closer, clipping her steps once more so that they were walking in-step, before Elsa spoke. "Between work and...my, um, **blossoming** love life, I haven't really been involved much with the band. Saffron called me to let me know about the two performances the band put on. She's a real sweetheart." _This is nice, this is good. Now...just pat Anna's arm a little bit. Just like that. Gauge how she's feeling about not being a band member for...this opportunity._ Elsa kept her left hand on Anna's forearm as she continued her quiet admission. "But as much as I **like** them, I really only wanted to help out because...because **you** were there. Tell me, what would you say to taking over managerial responsibilities for the band?"

Anna whipped her head around, fixing her sister with a flustered stare. Her mouth opened and closed several times, but she couldn't find the proper words for the situation.

A dry chuckle slipped from Elsa's mouth. "Any old shmoe can split a performance paycheck six ways. But you...you **know** them and you **know** the music. And...they really **love** you."

Anna laughed, and the sound was rich and throaty. She pressed in close to Elsa, narrowly avoiding a large puddle. "You aren't just any old shmoe. You're **my** old shmoe." The distance between their faces remained a scant several inches for the next few steps, until Anna played back her recent words in her head. _Okay, now I'm **loving** Elsa. I can't even control my own fucking feelings any more._ Up ahead, several lampposts had burnt out, and Anna was grateful for the darkness obscuring her rosy cheeks. "I'll **think** about it, okay?"

Elsa hummed her approval, and the two stared down at the road. The intersection where they would have to part ways lay a hundred yards ahead, lit by the nearby traffic signal.

"Oh hey, one more thing." Anna's voice grew suddenly somber, and Elsa's concern was drawn once more. "I got an email from our Aunt. She said...well, I think it's time we went to visit Grandma."

Elsa nodded, exhaling slowly as she unconsciously tightened her arm around her sister's. "Is she...are they okay?"

Anna nodded slowly, but her reticence showed in her eyes and turned down lips. "Grandma. It sounds like she's getting worse. I...I checked plane tickets, and a thousand a pop is ridiculous." She turned quickly to Elsa, cheeks puffed out a bit. "We can drive there by Friday night if we leave before lunch. Just...don't even **mention** flying to Punzie. That's too much for even her to pay." Elsa paused for a long moment as she gathered her thoughts. Right before she replied, however, Anna blurted out an addition. "I mean, I know you're really busy at work. This is the last month of the building, I guess. And Punzie is sort of a superstar on your team, so, like...I'm okay going by myself if I have to."

"**Anna.**" Elsa turned to face her sister, gripping bare, freckled biceps. Anna dimly noticed they'd arrived at the parting intersection, and she could read Elsa's countenance all too well. A sigh slipped from Elsa's lips, and her shoulders slumped a bit. "We're **all** going to see Grandma. That building's going to get built regardless of whether or not I'm there to bark orders. We'll...we'll leave at lunch and make a little road trip of it, okay?"

Elsa's words washed over Anna, and the younger woman couldn't help but feel silly for thinking her fellow Supergirls wouldn't make the trip with her. _I mean, I **am** a little worried. Sometimes, being with Elsa is just like this...**nice.** But sometimes, my thoughts just...run away from me._ "You...you **bark** at people? I'd like to see that."

A wry, mildly self conscious smile slipped across Elsa's face as she lowered her hands to squeeze Anna's. "I'd tell you about it, but you've got a date with my girlfriend. I'm sure Punzie can give you all the dirt on my excellent worksite leadership." An embarrassed fluster claimed Elsa's face as what she'd just said smacked her right in the gut.

The words weren't lost on Anna either, and her reply came out with several stutters. "I'll treat your girlfriend with hella respect. Home by midnight and all that." _Oh fuck me, what the fuck am I saying?! Mouth, shut up! Feet, **run away!**_

"R...right!" Elsa's high pitched chirp caused her to wince internally. _Yes, please. Take my_

_girlfriend, **our** cousin, on a date. I'd walk away right now but I just trip over my own stupid tongue!_

Thirty seconds later, both sisters found themselves walking quickly in the opposite

direction. Anna even broke out into a brisk jog. The cool, damp air rushed to meet their flushed faces, and each woman replayed the stilted ending to their otherwise wonderful conversation. Their thoughts were eerily similar.

_What. The. Fuck. Did. I. Just. **Say?!**_

* * *

"When I was a little boy...and the devil called my name!" The alternate choir room at the San Francisco Arts Institute was alive with the sound of something resembling music. The sun had set a solid two hours prior, and Anna stood at the front of the half-circle shaped room, her hands and arms a flurry of conducting action.

To her left, Hans stood with perfect posture, displaying excellent diction as he naturally followed both the sheet music in his hands **and** Anna's visual direction. The group project partners seemed to communicate on a subconscious level, as they were both intimately familiar with the choir directing lessons drilled into them over the first month and a half of class.

To Anna's right, Rapunzel was a bit more flustered as she quickly switched her focus between her sheet music and her cousin's relentless hand and arm movements. Rapunzel couldn't resist sidelong glances at Hans every now and then, envious of the ease with which he performed the tenor lines of that night's musical selection, _Loves Me Like A Rock._ _Well, I guess that's just how the project goes. They film a bunch of lessons where they teach me the basics, while getting recordings of my improvement and comparing it to a real expert. Like ginger boy over there._

The camcorder was set up on a desk two rows behind Rapunzel and Hans, a red light next to the lens flickering once for every second of footage captured. Several lessons had been conducted that night, and Rapunzel had to admit that the teaching method Anna and Hans applied had the brunette retaining much more singing information that she'd expected. As the group headed into the final verse of the song, Rapunzel couldn't help but shake her hips in time to the music. _I **always** knew Anna had mad teaching skills. I'm glad Hans is on her level._

"She love me, love love me!" Rapunzel and Hans belted out the last line of the song, holding their final note for exactly six beats, as per Anna's instruction. A sharp flick of her hands plunged the room into silence. Anna quickly twirled her right wrist, and on that command, both Rapunzel and Hans spun around to face the camera.

Hans spoke first, hands clasped behind his back. "Hans Westergaard, student."

Anna was next, hands folded and resting against her dark blue jeans. "Anna Arendelle, student."

Rapunzel spoke last, scrunching her nose and offering a cheery smile. "Rapunzel Corona, alum and guest." A strangely satisfying thrill tickled the back of Rapunzel's neck as she spoke.

The three friends bowed in unison, holding their poses for a few seconds longer, until Hans hit a button on a small remote control in his right hand. The red recording light on the camcorder shut off immediately, and a short moment later, Hans slowly stood back up. "And we are...done. Damn fine job, everyone."

"Ha, proper bows and shit." Leaning back slightly, Anna rested her fists against the small of her back, which resulted in a satisfying crack. "Our prof is gonna eat that up."

"A pluses for everybody!" Rapunzel pumped both of her fists gleefully, slapping her sheet music onto her desk before turning to clap Hans on the shoulder in congratulation. Her yellow sundress fluttered merrily, the red ribbon tied in the back swishing from side to side as it became abundantly clear that Rapunzel had a difficult time with keeping a rigid posture. She happily pranced around, sneaking up behind Anna and whirling the younger woman around by the waist. "Great teachers, great grades...and now **I** get to treat everyone to some ice cream!"

Hans chuckled weakly as he packed up the camcorder. "The thought's appreciated, but if I eat ice cream tonight, I'm gonna get my ass kicked at the gym tomorrow night." Anna chuckled darkly as she flopped into a rolling chair, sliding over to the table by the piano.

"Oh, that's **right**. Yeah, about that, if you could manage to get **her** all tired out tomorrow, it would make my Sunday nights a shit ton easier." Rapunzel smirked wryly, flicking her index finger from Hans and over to Anna.

Slinging his backpack over both shoulders, Hans touched his forehead in a wave of acknowledgement. "I'll try, but she's pretty much inexhaustible. Thanks again for your help, Rapunzel. Anna, see **you** tomorrow night." With that, the young man headed out of the choir room.

Anna couldn't resist directing a shout in Hans' direction. "Don't forget your big boy britches tomorrow! We're gonna break two hundred fifty pounds for squats or break our noodle legs trying!" Slouching back in her chair, Anna idly shuffled a small stack of forms with her right hand and patted the chair beside her with her left.

"Your legs are **hardly** noodles, Banana." Flopping into the open seat, Rapunzel cocked an eyebrow at the pieces of paper set before her. "Let's see...oh, lesson plan feedback, huh? And this one...teacher evaluations." A rich, throaty cackle slipped from Rapunzel's mouth as she rubbed her hands together in a plotting manner.

"You have my permission to be fair but firmly cruel." Sliding over just a bit, Anna leaned her head against Rapunzel's right shoulder. The redhead's eyes fell shut as the whirlwind of throwing the choir project together in a few days' time caught up with her. _Hope I'm gonna sleep damn long tonight...oh, but first. News._ Nuzzling the top of her head against Rapunzel's rosy cheek, Anna quietly informed her cousin of the intended plans for the following weekend. "Elsa and I...we're going to visit grandma next weekend. Leaving early on Friday. She said you'd want to come...is that okay?"

Rapunzel had been jotting down a several paragraph long answer to one of the survey's questions, but she paused at the news. Her right hand shook a bit as she carefully set the pencil down, laying her cheek atop Anna's head immediately afterwards. Long, quiet breaths filled the silence between the cousins, and it was a long moment before Rapunzel found her voice. "I...I **would** like that. I haven't seen her since...and then when Daddy…"

Anna felt the subtle shiver of the body pressed neatly against hers, and she quickly wrapped her arms around Rapunzel's quietly weeping form. The brunette let out soft sobs, interspersed with wet hiccups and sniffles, each one twisting Anna's heart. All she could do was stroke her cousin's short hair and whisper positive affirmations. "You...you know grandma's mind isn't...she's forgetting a lot of stuff these days. But I heard she still remembers her...her **kids**." Biting the inside of her cheek, Anna's eyes squinted as she held back her own approaching tears. Her own voice became scratchy, and so she merely held Rapunzel tighter. "She luh...loves telling stories about our dads. Hearing more about your dad as a kid. That'll...that'll be nice, right?"

"Uh...uh huh." Rapunzel carefully wriggled her trapped arms until she managed to wrap them around Anna's shoulders. "I...I still have dreams. About him. I really...**really** miss him." The memory brought about a dull pain in Rapunzel's heart, but she was mildly surprised that it didn't seem unbearable any more. _Still hurts...still._ Squeezing her fingers against Anna's green t-shirt, Rapunzel massaged the tension she found in the younger woman's shoulders. A foreign sniffle reached Rapunzel's ears, and all too quickly, she was reminded. "I...our dads did a lot of **dumb** stuff when they were growing up together. That'll...that'll be fun to talk to grandma about, right?"

"Mmhmm, sure...sure it will be, Punzie." Anna's teeth were clenched once more, but the only thing she could do to distract herself was to hold Rapunzel tighter. So that's what she did, to the point where her right hand flared up in pain once more. _I know it'll be...it'll be **good.** But if just thinking about Mom and Dad makes me feel **this** fucked up, what's Elsa feeling?_ The question sent a frightened shiver rolling up Anna's spine. _Do I...do I even **want** to know?_

Anna's thoughts weren't all that far off from Rapunzel's. _Sometimes I talk about my parents...about my dad. But Elsa. She...she doesn't. I think I understand how Anna feels about making this trip, but I wonder how Elsa feels?_

_Does she miss their parents at all. Does...does she even **love** them?_

Flashes of confusion swirled in both Anna's and Rapunzel's minds, and their only recourse was to cling together tighter. The teacher survey forms lay forgotten on the table.

_Could I even blame Elsa if she **doesn't** love them? Especially when...I still don't know **why?**_


	70. Chapter 70

Because of the fierce rainstorm San Francisco witnessed for the majority of Friday, most outdoor activities folks had planned were pushed back to Saturday. However, Saturday saw a brisk cold front move in hot on the heels of the rainstorm. A few dog walkers and exercise enthusiasts braved the slightly uncomfortable cold weather, but much like Friday, Mother Nature had decided to yet again stymie many Saturday plans. Thus, both the uptown and downtown city parks were bustling with activity on the considerably warmer Sunday morning.

Briefly disregarding their mutually agreed upon rules of physical contact in public, Rapunzel grasped Elsa's right hand as she hauled her blonde haired girlfriend down the sidewalk. "Hop to it, Elsie! You'd never know I was the thirty minute miler and you were the **seven** minute one by the way you're lollygagging!" The sidewalks of uptown San Francisco were alive with activity, and Rapunzel offered a cheery grin to any pedestrian who made eye contact with her in her fabulous, rainbow-flower embroidered coveralls.

"I...I don't know **why** I thought it would be a good idea to go work out with Anna and Hans last night." Despite her protesting leg muscles and weary voice, Elsa managed to keep up a spirited grin. A light tinge graced her pale cheeks, but she found that Rapunzel's hand tightly grasping her own didn't worry Elsa in the slightest. _I'm probably not worried because we look more like a kidnapper dragging a tired victim than girlfriends enjoying a Sunday morning stroll._ "If my legs cramp up, you may have to drag me to your **surprise**."

Rapunzel's laughter tinkled like little bells as she slowed her pace from a death march to a purposeful walk. "Well, Banana's gonna be there, too, so you can complain to her in person. And maybe you'll get to do a little bit **more** than just complain." Cocking an eyebrow as she wiggled their joined hands playfully, Rapunzel shrugged the right strap of her backpack up a bit higher on her shoulder.

"We need to work on your clues, **dear.** They're entirely too cryptic." Leaning back a bit, Elsa managed to slow Rapunzel down enough to where the two were walking side by side. The older woman took the opportunity to let go of Rapunzel's hand and check her own phone. "You said we're going to the park, but I guess you mean the one uptown. I don't know what the park around here has that our **usual** park doesn't have...hold on a second." Elsa's gaze slowly trailed to her left, as her tired mind finally recognized where the two women were. _That's...that's the Pagan statue! **Oh!** There's, um...Esmerelda! It's her witch store, the place where Punzie meets with her friends and coven...people. The place where I...apologized to Nick and Sarah._

"See? I **told** you you'd see something familiar before we got to the park." Rapunzel grinned, patting Elsa's back lightly as she peeked over at the front door of _The Witching Hour_. A closed sign hung against the glass, and the inside of the shop was completely dark.

Elsa exhaled thoughtfully, reaching behind Rapunzel to tighten the one backpack strap the younger woman used. The action was so effortless that Elsa didn't even realize she'd done it. "Didn't you say Esmerelda keeps the shop open every day? I mean, unless there's…"

"...a special event?" A crooked smile spread across Rapunzel's face as she finished Elsa's statement. Pressing her hand gently against the older woman's off-white blouse sleeve, Rapunzel guided Elsa off of the curb and the two women hoofed it across the street. Upon reaching the other side, the entrance to the uptown park was a mere hundred yards ahead and in clear view. "That's exactly what we've got going on today, nerdface."

Finding her curiosity thoroughly piqued, Elsa spotted a cluster of people standing along the sidewalk entrance to Mulberry park. This time it was Elsa who reached out, grasping Rapunzel's hand and tugging her along at a brisk pace. _I'm still tired...**and** I'm still sore. But this is something that gets Punzie excited, and I can't deny that I'm a little bit excited to see what her coven's special event is!_ "Come on, slowpoke! We're gonna miss all of the surprise action!"

A merry laugh slipped from Rapunzel's lips as she redoubled her efforts to keep up with her reinvigorated girlfriend. _I love you, Elsie. Whether you're pushing your bounds of comfort for me or for yourself, I love you._

* * *

"Not gonna lie, I'm still a little sore from last night." The instant the words left Anna's mouth, she slapped a hand over her eyes, grimacing expectantly.

Kida cocked an amused eyebrow, but said nothing and merely handed a taped shut cardboard box to Anna. Snatching another box from the white, covered trailer, Kida began walking through the park while Anna followed. "Well, I won't work you too hard, today. I hear you're doing back to back, Saturday-Sunday workouts now?" A wry chuckle followed as Kida admired the stands and displays her friends were setting up. "Careful you don't burn yourself out. What I've got planned today should help with that. You brought your swimsuit, right?"

Anna nodded, shrugging her shoulders and bouncing the backpack she wore. "Yeah, I brought my _Bananas in Pajamas_ swimsuit. Don't even tell me you've got a car wash going on here."

"Oh, it's not **that.**" Kida set her box down in front of a long fold-out table, directing Anna to follow suit. The older woman spun around, tapping Anna's shoulder as she pointed to a group of people setting up an activity on the other side of the open field. "Actually, your job is right over **there.**"

Taking a few steps forward while she rubbed her eyes, Anna blinked dumbly. _Alright, there's a bunch of people. I see they've got a little pool with a fence around the top. There's a target thing, and...oh **fuck me**._ "I get to be the dunk dude?! You know I'm gonna go down once and just stay in the water, right?"

"The more people who get to dunk you, the more guests we'll be able to invite to the April forest retreat. Which you **should** come to." Kida clapped a hand over Anna's right shoulder, and the two shared a sidelong glance. "And if you don't get your ass back up on the seat, I brought my blowtorch and I **will** find you."

Anna replied with a nondescript grumble, shrugging her backpack off as she ripped the tape off of her cardboard box. "Oh...**aww**! You guys really went all out with prizes this time, huh?" She carefully lifted a five inch tall doll out of the box, cooing over its blue dress laced with small, red ribbons. "I'm quitting an hour early so I can try to win one of **these** cutie pies."

Kida peered over her friend's right shoulder, drawing Anna's attention to a small, green stone embedded in the doll's forehead. "That's alexandrite. Helps with spiritual well being and feeling content with life. Maybe it'll help **you.**" Kida took the doll out of Anna's hands, kneeling down to tuck it inside the front pouch of the redhead's backpack.

"Damn...thanks. Well shit, now I **can't** abandon my post." Rubbing the cheeks she knew full well sported a pleased blush, Anna returned to unpacking the rest of the handcrafted dolls. A thoughtful smile graced her lips every time another alexandrite doll found its way into her hands. _Best fusion. And I could definitely use some contentment, especially with next weekend's trip._

The park gradually grew more crowded, and with each box Anna unpacked, Kida had two more sitting right in front of the table. Every so often, folks would approach the table and share friendly chit-chat with Anna, before heading back to their own stall with an armload of dolls. Anna's smile widened when she was accosted by both Jeffy and Cipher. The former sported a tweed suit and a thick, stuck-on mustache, while the latter wore cargo shorts, a colorful button down shirt, and a snazzy bow tie. Anna promised she'd escape her dunking booth duties for long enough to catch performances from each young man.

A pair of shadows stretched out on either side of Anna, and she grinned as she withdrew the last four dolls from yet another box. "Good morning and merry meet! How many **crystal gems** can I get for you?"

"Got any Stevonnies in there?" Placing both hands on top of Anna's left shoulder, Rapunzel rested her chin atop her hands and grinned at the surprised hop she earned.

"I smell a **Supergirl!**" Anna clapped her hands together, nodding her head from side to side in happiness. The warm feelings coursing through her belly doubled when another sweet voice floated past her right ear.

"It's a nice day to volunteer, isn't it?" Poking her head over Anna's right shoulder, Elsa's eyes fell on the large collection of dolls. "Very, **very** adorable."

"I know I am!" Anna grinned smugly, cheeks reddening further at the pleasant ambush. "And that makes all three of us...good good." _Couldn't ask for nicer weather. We all need a little breather before next weekend's trip._ Turning around, Anna leaned carefully against the table, taking in the heartwarming sight of her sister and cousin together. "You two look...good. Really **happy.** And you look like you want to help out!"

Elsa nodded immediately, eager to get pointed in the direction of anything which needed setting up. Rapunzel, however, was a bit more reticent. "But...but I have to lift weights tonight!"

"Hey, **I'm** gonna be with you too. Hard work's good, it builds character and shit!" Anna quickly bent over, hefting a doll-filled cardboard box onto the table in front of Rapunzel.

"Fine, fine." Rapunzel chuckled weakly as she opened her box and began removing dolls. "Sorry...I'm a little nervous." _I've been doing solitary practice for a while. I did practice the coven's opening ritual, but...it's been awhile._

Anna nudged her cousin's shoulder, smiling reassuringly. "You're helping with the opening ritual, right? No sweat, you'll be fine. Just, you know...don't light your robe on fire or anything."

"Hah. Funny girl." Rapunzel took several deep breaths, willing herself to calm down. _It's okay, it's fine...I've done this before. Easy peasy._ She couldn't help but lock eyes with Elsa, grinning shyly when the older woman blushed and looked away. A bubbly laugh tumbled from Rapunzel's lips as Elsa stumbled over a small rock, very nearly flopping onto the ground if it hadn't been for Esmerelda walking by at just the right time to catch her. Rapunzel sighed, chewing on her bottom lip thoughtfully. _It's like...it feels like I'm more nervous about things in general, these days._

_ Maybe it's because, for the first time in a **long** time...I've got something I have to hide. _

Bowing her head repeatedly, Elsa blurted out several apologies as Esmerelda wrapped a friendly arm around her shoulders. Rapunzel's breath caught in her throat.

_Goddess, help me. I'm so desperately in love, and I don't want to screw up. Help me...help me balance keeping this secret with...with not changing who I am._

* * *

Sporting a dark violet robe bound by a simple, white sash, Esmerelda paced to and fro in front of a tall, gnarled oak tree. The sensation of the cool blades of grass against her mahogany colored skin sent a warm shiver up her spine, and she gently patted her hands towards the ground. "Please, everyone. Sit, stand, lie face down. Get comfortable, and we'll get our little **fun**-raiser underway."

Rapunzel swallowed thickly, hands shaking as they clasped a black felt pouch. A bit of blue chalk powder was visible just inside, and with each jerk of her hands, Rapunzel was forced to contend with a small puff of blue dust colliding with her face. "I'm...I'm gonna **pass out.** Why did I agree to do this, and at the last minute, no less?"

Smiling sympathetically, Elsa let herself fuss over the green, sparkling sash tied around Rapunzel's waist. Her one piece outfit was more akin to a sundress than it was a robe, the yellowness of which rivaled the vibrant color of her natural hair. Smoothing out the short sleeves one last time, Elsa resisted the urge to trail her fingers down those bare arms. "You said you wanted to be more involved with your coven, right? I'm helping to make sure you hold yourself to that. Anyway, doesn't the grass feel just wonderful against your feet?"

Ruddy toes scrunched against the cool grass, and Rapunzel's entire body relaxed. "It **does** feel pretty amazing. Now then, where the heck did Banana go? I thought I...oh. **Oh.**" Rapunzel's mind went blank momentarily, as her nerves rushed out to mess with her calm once again.

"Oh! Anna got the whole band to come? Well, that sure was thoughtful." Elsa noticed that her girlfriend was in no mood to return the enthusiastic waves Anna and her friends were offering, so the blonde woman offered one in return. Sliding her hands over Rapunzel's shoulders, Elsa leaned in close and offered a warm whisper. "Melanie even showed up...that's nice, right?"

Rapunzel nodded dumbly, quite sure her head was full of mashed potatoes. She knew Esmerelda was finishing up the opening speech, and any second now the ritual would begin. _I don't remember...I'm gonna trip...I forget the shape of the protection thingamajig!_

Elsa's soft, encouraging voice eased through the cracks in Rapunzel's stoic facade. Each word rolled right up her back, penetrating her sweetly and bringing her out of her frantic haze. "Just do the magic...like you did for Anna on the cruise."

"Wha...you were awake for that?" A wry, self deprecating grin slipped across Rapunzel's face, and her shoulders suddenly felt much lighter. "You...I'm not sure what that's supposed to mean." Her cheeks were quite rosy, and she found she rather enjoyed the sensation.

"I think it means...**I love you.**" Pressing her fingertips against Rapunzel's back, Elsa gave a slight push, sending her girlfriend off with one last bit of advice. "Go do your thing...show everybody here **one** of the countless things I love about you."

The ritual didn't take long. Esmerelda paced around the old oak tree, waving her hands up at the innumerable small, green buds rustling in the breeze. She paused at each quarter, requesting the presence and blessings of the elements. Rapunzel trailed behind her, an infectious smile gracing her face as she repeatedly dipped her hand into the black pouch full of chalk. On each quarter, Rapunzel sprinkled dust onto the grass, in the shape of a circle containing a four leaf clover.

Once the fourth quarter had been dusted around the oak tree, Esmerelda quietly made her way to join the ring of bystanders surrounding the her robe beneath her legs, she took a seat next to Cipher, and ran a hand through her long, ebony hair.

"**God and Goddess, Guardian Angels, and Spiritual Guides...please be present with us during this ritual.**" With each word she spoke, Rapunzel drew energy into her body. She felt it in the warm rays of sun on her shins, arms, and face. It radiated from the earth beneath her feet, climbing up through her body and exploding in a shower of confidence and joy. "**Bless this circle and keep us protected...no unwanted entities are welcome here.**" By now Rapunzel was feeling quite comfortable, slipping an enthusiastic hop among her pacing every so often. She traipsed past Elsa, and happily noted that Anna had made her way over to stand next to her sister. The sight of the two young women, side by side with shoulders brushing, filled Rapunzel's heart until it was bursting with joy. Her voice took on an overwhelmed, emotional tone even as her eyes squinted from the genuine intensity of her smile. "**Only pure, divine beings are welcome in this space. The circle is cast...so mote it be.**"

Respectful applause trickled in from all around the tree. Rapunzel immediately made to head over to join her cousins, but a sudden unsteadiness in her legs caught her off guard. An overwhelming shiver claimed both legs, and the brunette quickly sat down on the grass. Rapunzel's eyes were bright and watery, and although no tears fell, the raw emotion was rolling off of her in waves.

_I forgot...forgot how overwhelming rituals can be. So many good people here. So many...good **spirits** here._ Catching Esmerelda's kind-eyed stare, Rapunzel waved back while grinning sheepishly. _My relationship with Elsa might have to stay behind closed doors...for safety's sake. But I think as long as I can express myself here. I think...I think it'll be just the right balance for me._

* * *

The park was bustling with action as folks wandered between games and entertainment venues. From her seat perched over a four foot tall pool of water, Anna observed all the different activities going on. She couldn't help but notice that her skin had dried a considerable amount in the time it took for four people to completely miss the target. _Hell, there's only one more hour until lunch. Kida said she'd be done with her welding project over there, and she'll take over for me. Maybe I can get through this last hour without getting dunked!_

"Look at **you**, all dry and shit. Looks like I'm gonna have to do something about that." Anna balked as Merida stepped up to the throwing line, a challenging sneer gracing her face. She handed a dollar to the attendant, snatching a beanbag from the nearby bucket.

Saffron hopped out from behind her friend, waving at Anna with an exuberant grin. "Sorry we took so long to get over to see you! I mean, that trumpet player has mad skill, so we had to hang out with him for a while."

Anna gave a queasy smile in return, waving back as she idly kicked her legs back and forth. Her toes skittered against the cool water, and a chill tickled her skin as she was sure she'd soon be drenched again. _Mer said she played varsity softball for three years in high school...**and** she was a pitcher. Which means, I'm probably fucked. **Unless…**_

"Let's see if this old arm's got any **oomph** left." Taking a lazy step backwards, Merida let her hands drop behind her back. She rocked onto her heels, eyeing the red target carefully through squinted eyes.

Merida's wind-up was startlingly fast, and Anna was just barely able to blurt out her secret weapon in time. "**You ready to put out an album?!**"

"**Fa-huck!**" Merida's form fell to pieces as she stumbled forward, releasing the beanbag at an awkward angle. Saffron, who had crept closer to get a better view of her friend being dunked under the water, flopped on the ground as she narrowly avoided the errant beanbag. It sped through the air, smacking Kida on the back and causing her to accidentally burn two metal pipes off of her sculpture.

Kida slowly turned around, removing her mask and shutting off her blowtorch. The crowd who was watching her work also turned, all eyes being trained on Merida.

"Oh...oh **come on!**" Waving her hands lamely in Anna's direction, Merida let out the loudest, most dramatic groan she could muster.

Anna wiggled her fingers in Kida's direction, rubbing her knees together awkwardly as she mumbled an apology. "Ha...sorry. Sorry, that was...my bad!" Anna's apologetic smile faltered when Kida offered a wry smirk and drew her gloved right hand across her throat. Anna swallowed thickly, toeing the cool water beneath her. _Oh boy. I'm gonna get worked so hard in class on Tuesday._ She managed to muster a cheeky grin when she turned back to face Merida, however. "Ha...**ha.** Missed me!"

Merida's face had paled considerably. She trudged towards the dunking pool, eyes wide. She barely noticed Saffron struggle to stand up, before creeping up behind Merida. The two young women peered through the opening in the dunk booth, momentarily at a loss for words.

Anna smiled impishly, shrugging her shoulders with an innocent murmur. "Um...surprise?"

"Are you...**fucking serious?**" Merida leaned forward against the pool, fingers stark white from gripping the edge tightly.

Anna paused for a long moment, before offering a hesitant nod.

Merida leaned forward, over the water. "Who's producing it?" Her voice was hushed, and both Anna and Saffron heard the childlike curiosity laced throughout the question.

"Well...how about we wait until my shift here is over before I tell you?" Anna leaned back a bit, quite certain that Merida was about to leap into the pool and throttle her until she gave up the information. Merida's jaw was firmly set, and Anna decided it prudent to get a bit of insurance first. "No creative bullshit. One hundred percent your project...**all** of you. But I'll tell you right now, you won't be happy with who I found to produce it." Anna's eyes flitted over to Saffron when she spoke, quite certain the teenager was ready to burst into tears.

Merida squinted discerningly at her boss, stroking her chin thoughtfully as she clapped Saffron's right shoulder. A long minute passed between the two friends, before Merida spoke. "It ain't just my decision. But...you know I trust you. If you say the producer's on the up and up...then you better fuckin' believe I'm on board."

Anna threw her arms off, a gleeful shout ready to burst from her mouth. It petered out when she noticed Merida guiding Saffron back to the throwing line. "Um...yay?"

Merida slowly turned around, shoving a hand into her jeans pocket. A healthy glow flooded back onto her face, and she let out a dark chuckle.

Next to her, Saffron bit her bottom lip. She pressed her palms together beneath her chin, while slowly clapping her fingers in front of her mouth. Tears pricked at the corners of her eyes as a few words slipped out. "A record…"

Anna cocked an eyebrow as she watched Merida hand a folded, green bill to the attendant. Anna chuckled nervously, toying with her damp braids. "Heh...yeah. Sorry I messed up your throw. Um...one more dollar for a good cause?"

Grasping a beanbag in each hand, Merida clapped them together vigorously. A feral grin was plastered on her face, and her entire body trembled with anticipation. "Don't think you've got any more surprises up your fuckin' sleeve. So now, it's **my** turn. Twenty bucks for twenty dunks, and I ain't gonna fuckin' miss again." Her eyes sparkled as she went into her first windup. "Thanks, Anna."

_You won't be thrilled when you hear it's your stepbrother producing...but I'm glad you're happy._ Anna swallowed thickly, shoulders shaking as she prepared for her imminent soaking. Her stomach twisted and flopped in a way that was both exquisite, yet bittersweet. _I'm so glad they're getting this opportunity. So, **so glad.**_

_Helping out is enough. Saffron is way...way more talented than me._

The first beanbag struck the target, but despite the smile on her face, Anna's cheeks were already wet.

_I handed over singing duties. This is **their** opportunity._

***SPLASH***

* * *

"You're singing on this thing, too! That's fucking final!" Lars and Chelsea coughed awkwardly, while Hiccup nervously glanced around the picnic area. Merida offered a light chuckle, while Anna visibly paled. None of the musicians could recall having ever heard Saffron swear...up until that moment. She jumped to her feet, pounding the picnic table emphatically.

Scratching the back of her head, Anna offered her junior employee and fellow vocalist a timid smile. She shifted uncomfortably, the mesh workout shorts she threw on still a bit damp from Merida's twentieth dunk. _I already cried a little in the pool. If she wants me back to record, I'm not gonna cry **again.** _"I...you know I'm super busy with other stuff at school this semester, right?"

Drumming her hands against the red picnic table, Saffron puffed out her cheeks and squared her shoulders obstinately. "Okay...and we wouldn't be recording until June, right?"

"Well...yeah." Wiggling her hands evasively, Anna gave an uneasy shake of her head. _Oh, here it comes. Guilt me, guilt me hard._

"So I'll do all the live shows, and you'll be done with class...so we're **both** doing vocals for this record." Managing to compose herself somewhat, Saffron eased back to a seated position, clasping her hands in front of her matter-of-factly as she continued to tell Anna how it was going to go.

Several tables away, there was a food stand set up. Rapunzel and Elsa each held trays of food, casually standing off to the side of the food stand while they observed the heated discussion between the band members. More specifically, Rapunzel body blocked Elsa, sliding left and right to match her girlfriend's movements. The obstacle was clearly getting on Elsa's nerves.

"Just...let me go over and say **three words** to Anna! She **should** be on that record, and...and…" Taking a quick hop to her left, Elsa blustered in frustration when Rapunzel managed to slide in her path yet again. All while managing to keep her precariously stacked tray of food from spilling. "**Oooh**...why are you being so **difficult!**"

Rapunzel bit her lip, choking back a flirty comment about how adorable Elsa's frustrated face was. A helpless giggle did spill out, though, and before Elsa bowled her girlfriend over from worry, Rapunzel spoke up. "Elsie. Anna doesn't need pressure here in order to **cave in**. Even...even if you mean it in the most loving way." Turning to get a look at the band, Rapunzel grinned at the sight of Saffron flapping Anna's arms up and down dramatically. The redhead's cheeks were rosy from infectious laughter, which soon spread to everyone at the table. Turning back to Elsa, Rapunzel sighed at the blonde's drooping shoulders and relaxed face. "You...I know you want to jump in every time you see Anna selling herself short. She's gotta know that more friends have her back than just you and me. And…"

Elsa noticed Rapunzel's shrug and accompanied grimace. The implication was obvious, causing the blonde woman to deflate. "It's hypocritical of me to tell her to stop hiding her...desires. At least until I...we go to New York. And...**stuff.**" Her words came out in a breathy, resigned jumble. _Desires. Doubly hypocritical._

"And stuff." Rapunzel's soft echo of her girlfriend's words oozed with calm reassurance. The desire to drop her tray and embrace Elsa swelled up in Rapunzel's chest, but she quickly pushed it back down into her belly. _Do I ever know about desires. _Sidling up next to her girlfriend, the brunette gave a light shoulder nudge. "Let's go over there. You should hand off your managerial **stuff** in an official-ish way."

"Yeah." Standing up a bit straighter, Elsa took a few calming breaths. She felt the warmth of her cousin standing next to her, and pushed back just a bit. "Could I get a foot rub tonight, maybe?"

"Maybe...unless I'm being **difficult.**" Giving a salacious wink, Rapunzel hummed merrily after her flirty rejoinder. She led the way over to the band's crowded picnic table, with Elsa sporting a rosy blush right behind. With enough food for all loaded onto their trays, the table was about to get even **more** crowded.

* * *

"Well, when you think about it, it sort of makes **sense** for you to be the manager." Resting his chin on his right palm, Hiccup pursed his lips shut after finishing the statement. His eyes were still on Anna, but a light fluster had crept onto his cheeks, and he continued to tilt his head from side to side. _Didn't we **discuss** feeding in public? Maybe we didn't...I don't remember. I should speak up if I don't like it. Yeah...I should really speak up. _Hiccup, however, remained silent as he purposefully refused to eat the french fry Lars kept offering him. Both were content to keep up their little game of cat and mouse.

"Yeah. She's already good at being a pain in the ass at **work.**" Merida chuckled, nudging Anna against her swimsuit covered ribs. She faltered, however, when Anna glared at her challengingly.

"**Who's** a pain in the ass?" Dragging her fingernails across the bench, Anna's glare became a glower.

It took Merida a few moments before she recognized the familiar body language her boss was displaying. Putting up her hands meekly, Merida gave a brief nod, before reaching across the table to lay a hand atop Elsa's. "You did good...**really** good. Hope you can make it to some of our shows this spring. Hell, I'll even throw in a few Petrucci guitar solos just for ya."

Elsa gave a startled hop at the sudden contact, followed by a blush as a result of the praise. Scratching her nose idly, she shook her head lightly. "Thank you for that. I'll still come by, but I don't think my sister is a pain in the ass, either."

Anna responded with a haughty laugh, slinging an arm around Merida's shoulders. "I can **very much** be a pain in the ass. Especially when **this** butt nugget warrants it!"

The group's lunchtime pressed on, with conversation flying around the picnic table at a rapid fire rate. One by one the band members broke away from the picnic table as the afternoon wore on, until only Anna, Elsa, and Rapunzel remained. The three enjoyed a leisurely stroll through the park, pausing to play a few games and take in the local entertainment.

Aside from some light chatter alongside the melodious notes of Cipher's trumpet-playing, the mood at the fundraiser was one of quiet, thoughtful good cheer. Anna and Rapunzel were perusing a collection of semi precious stones, taking turns with pressing certain stones between the others' eyes to check the color similarities. The action resulted in crossed eyes and many laughs.

Elsa, who was captivated by a stall several yards away, snatched a small, metal figurine and held it aloft as she let out a triumphant cry. "Naked hobgoblin!"

Several curious murmurs and more than a few amused smiles turned in Elsa's direction. Anna and Rapunzel couldn't help but turn around and observe. They both cackled sympathetically as Elsa ducked her head, scooping up several more figurines before she shoved a handful of dollar bills at the stand attendant. He thanked the blonde woman, but took pity on her enough to not try to engage her in conversation.

"Sometimes she sees something cool...and just **shouts**, like that." Smiling faintly at the antics of her flustered girlfriend, Rapunzel quietly passed her credit card over to the stall attendant, making sure to include a hand waggle that made sure Anna's selections would be paid for as well.

"She is a bit of a nerd, huh?" Anna nodded, adjusting the left shoulder strap of her swimsuit as a nervous smile graced her face. _Are they ready for this trip?_ "Are you...have you and Elsa talked about grandma at all? I mean…"

Rapunzel heard the unease in Anna's voice, which was what drew the brunette's attention. She unabashedly slipped her free hand into Anna's, tangling their fingers loosely. "We haven't talked about Grandma yet...or Aunt Elie." Lowering her voice a tad, Rapunzel leaned in close. _She just stiffened up. Only a little...but I can feel it._ "Are you sure you want to wait until New York to...**talk** with your sister? I know this is a lot for you to carry around by yourself. It's...**too much.**"

"I'm doing it for...for **you.**" The last word slipped from Anna's lips in a strained gasp, and she quickly pursed her lips. Feelings she deemed ugly threatened to tumble right out, and Anna shook Rapunzel's hand sharply. "I...I might have a **word** with Elsa next weekend. But this trip is about Grandma. We...we **need** to see her."

"Okay. **Okay.**" Rapunzel forced herself to repeat the word, finding her own throat extremely dry. She couldn't help but deflate as a fog of worry settled over her. _Anna. You don't usually talk around stuff with me. Not...not with **me.**_ Rapunzel noticed Elsa navigating her way through a small crowd back towards the girls, and the brunette swallowed thickly before forcing a smile on her face. She leaned towards Anna once more, offering a chipper whisper. "I paid for your stones. What you gonna do about it, huh?"

_Give you a kiss. In my dreams, where I can feel less horrible._ Anna chuckled dryly, quashing the nausea which spun her stomach uncomfortably. "Maybe I'll take you out to dinner one day this week. When you aren't...busy."

Squeezing the lightly scarred hand in her own, Rapunzel replied with a heated warble. "You pick the day and place. I'll be there." _Maybe then you can tell me what's going on. I didn't...didn't want **Elsa and me** to change **Anna and me**._ The instant Rapunzel's eyes locked onto Elsa's bright yet embarrassed smile, the brunette's concerned thought slipped away from her. She tried to catch it, but she knew she'd meet Anna for lunch later that week. _Better just let it go...for now._

Elsa jogged back over to join Anna and Rapunzel. Her cheeks were still quite rosy, and the small, plastic bag she carried jangled with the handful of metal figurines inside. "I got **hobgoblins** for the campaign!"

Rapunzel let out a throaty laugh, sliding a hand up Elsa's back affectionately. Anna immediately noticed the action, and swiftly planted herself in between the other two women and any nearby prying eyes. A brief, sour thought rolled up in Anna's mind. _They shouldn't **have **to hide._

"S...sorry." Rapunzel wasn't sure if she felt the shiver against Elsa's back first, or if her own hand burned from the intimate contact, but she quickly pulled it away. Rapunzel's whisper was low and unashamed. "You're being too cute. But I'm glad you came over here."

Now quite flustered, Elsa briefly thought about admonishing her girlfriend for the intimate contact, but her eyes were drawn to the sparkling stones in Rapunzel's plastic bag. "Oh...**oh,** those are pretty. I...they're everywhere!" Noticing the numerous containers filled to the brim with semi precious stones, Elsa quickly forgot her embarrassment as she flitted around the stall.

Rapunzel tried to make eye contact with Anna again, but she noticed the redhead was shadowing Elsa as closely as she could manage. Each time Elsa gushed over a particularly pretty stone, Anna made sure to coo appreciatively as well. The sight made Rapunzel's heart swell up with joy, yet there was a bittersweet edge to it. _I know you're angry with her, Anna. I...I may not know exactly why. But I **do** know you still love her. I see how hard you're trying._

_I hope you can tell me a little more. Maybe then I'd feel like I'm...a little bit less **useless** to you. Well, aside from my very gay, creepy, and unfaithful crush._

* * *

"I'm really glad you came with me today." Rapunzel leaned back a bit further, relishing each time Elsa drew the purple hairbrush through her short locks. Moisture from her recent shower still dotted her forehead, and Rapunzel's left hand begrudgingly cinched up her loosely wrapped bathrobe. _It's better if I keep things PG for now, anyway. Got a probing question or two coming up._ A surprised murmur tumbled from Rapunzel's mouth when she felt Elsa's left calf hook suggestively around her waist. The pale, slender foot pressed tentatively against Rapunzel's free hand, and she wasted no time in squeezing it purposefully.

"You know I was **happy** to." Elsa had thought the combination of her thighs pressed against Rapunzel's hips and the heady scent of lavender shampooed hair made her sufficiently dizzy. Rapunzel's tender ministrations against the blonde's sensitive feet added to that combination, and Elsa found herself very grateful she was sitting down. _I'd probably pass out otherwise. _"It was a nice day to get out, and I love watching you like that."

"Like what?" Cheeks aflame, Rapunzel carefully slipped her index finger in the spaces between Elsa's toes. She relished the shiver her action elicited, and grinned warmly at the shallow exhale that met her ears.

Scrunching her toes, Elsa took a moment to quell the smoldering heat in her belly. "You...you say that's your religion. I'm more or less a lapsed Catholic, but spirituality in the academy always seemed so **bland.**" Elsa swept Rapunzel's hair up a bit, before sliding her fingers along the nape of her girlfriend's neck. Pressing forward, Elsa couldn't help but greedily savor the heady scent of lavender. "Your religion. It's a celebration. I watched you today. I watched you laugh, dance, and speak words that felt like they came from more than just a prayer book. They came...from **here.**"

Rapunzel's heart thudded at a maddening rate when Elsa slid her left hand just below the brunette's collarbone. She resisted the incredibly strong urge to turn around and press her older cousin against the sofa armrest, settling for sliding her hand possessively atop Elsa's. "You're right. I...**definitely** didn't get my spiritual love from the dormitory sister squad."

Several fuzzy, intimate moments passed in relative silence. Only when Rapunzel felt Elsa draw a sharp breath did the brunette glance down and notice her hands had slid down to stroke both of the pale calves now hooked around her thighs. Rapunzel felt a hint of a tremble, but Elsa made no sound of objection, and that knowledge made the brunette's next choice a difficult one. _Hanky panky some other time. It's getting late, and I need to get these words out._ Trailing her fingertips down the length of Elsa's shins, Rapunzel gingerly grasped both of her girlfriend's feet, squeezing them in assurance when a questioning mumble slipped from Elsa's mouth. "Sorry if I got you worked up. I figured we should talk. You know...about the trip."

Elsa gathered her wits quickly, attempting to sit up a bit straighter. That proved difficult, so she settled for grasping a nearby pillow and shoving it against the armrest. Pressing her hands against Rapunzel's belly, Elsa gave a firm tug as she flopped back against the pillow. Rapunzel squealed in surprise as the back of her head found pleasantly gentle cushioning in the form of her girlfriend's pajama-covered breasts. "Can we talk like this?"

Tilting her head back until her hazel eyes met Elsa's, Rapunzel smirked playfully as she craned her neck. "**I've** got no complaints, nerdface." Ruddy fingers absentmindedly stroked the tops of pale feet, and Rapunzel cocked an eyebrow in warning when she noticed Dipper rearing to leap onto her stomach. The cat seemed to get the message, ambling off into the kitchen, while Rapunzel continued to stroke Elsa's feet. "You don't really talk about Grandma, or Aunt Elie. I mean, from high school graduation up 'til, well...**now.** I'm not trying to press you for info, but…"

"We're all trying to **open** lines of communication, not close them." A weariness verging on exhaustion quickly slipped into Elsa's voice, and her previously playful fingers went slack against Rapunzel's stomach. "I always replied to Grandma's holiday and birthday cards with thank you letters of my own. At least, until two years ago…"

Rapunzel gave a short nod, pressing a bit more insistently against Elsa's feet. "That's about when Anna and I stopped getting stuff from her, too. I could...sort of tell, you know? Her writing was still extra neat, but she just sounded **off.**" Pursing her lips, Rapunzel blew out a noisy breath.

Nodding in understanding, Elsa managed to get her hands moving again as they rubbed short, slow circles against Rapunzel's bathrobe. _Keep my hands moving. Don't let them shake. _"I...haven't actually **seen** Grandma since she came to see me graduate from the academy." The unspoken sentence blared loud and clear in Elsa's mind, causing her to bite her cheeks in consternation. _I forget what Mom and Dad told Grandma. They made up some reason for not coming. Not...not that I expected them to._

"I remember." Rapunzel slipped her fingers around the sides of Elsa's feet, gently squeezing the knobbly little toes on each end. "Anna and I made the trip up to her place two years ago or so. We stayed there for two weeks straight, packing up the house and getting everything cleaned for the sale." A small smile quirked on Rapunzel's face as images from that time returned to her. "She saved **everything** of Grandpa's. Oh Elsie, you should've seen the **records** she gave to Anna after…"

Elsa's hands pressed tightly against Rapunzel's stomach. The blonde's entire body seemed tense, and it was a long few moments before she managed to take regular breaths once more. A shuddered apology slipped out. "S...sorry."

Rapunzel shook her head absentmindedly. "No, I don't need to bring up all that stuff."

"But I should have been there. My...the past be **damned.**" Elsa's whisper was hot and laced with bitter regret. She relaxed a bit more when Rapunzel slid her hands up to the blonde's knees, straightening her legs out atop Rapunzel's shorter ones.

"Honey, you were in New York. We were **closer.**" Slipping her fingers along the underside of Elsa's knees, Rapunzel lightly tickled the sensitive areas. When she spoke again, her voice was rich with love and reassurance. "You weren't ready to come back yet. I...we **both** knew you'd come back when you were ready."

_That's more fucking faith than I **ever** had in myself. Well...no. Until **now**, anyway._ Elsa belted out a loud, throat clearing cough as she did her best to banish the negative thoughts. She squeezed Rapunzel's waist with her thighs, rocking the younger woman gently from left to right. "That means...an awful lot to me, Punzie. Doesn't change the past, but...thank you." The two fell into another amiable silence for a minute, before Elsa collected her thoughts and managed to continue. "Aunt Elie. She came to my graduation with Grandma. I...I always **meant** to call her. Things just kept happening. Life...second rate excuses. You know." _Yeah, that and I was scared to **death** Mom and Dad had told her about my feelings for Anna. I just...I felt so **isolated** in New York, that even though I probably **knew** Aunt Elie didn't know anything about it, I was just **scared.**_

Elsa blinked in surprise, suddenly aware of tears pricking the corners of her eyes. She'd been lost in thought for what seemed like an awfully long time, and it was only the warmth of Rapunzel's hands against her cheeks that brought her back to that present moment. She took the opportunity to move her hands up to cup Rapunzel's cheeks. _Yeah, it's just me who's crying tonight._

However, despite the lack of wetness on Rapunzel's cheeks, her voice was still tremulous. "I...she and I talk, like once a month. I told her you came out here. Elsa...she's **very** fond of you."

"I always thought she was...so **cool.**" Elsa didn't even notice the childish tone her voice had taken on, as she was too busy piecing together one other, small piece of her personal understanding. _Aunt Elie always reminded me...of **you.** _The bashful, yet brutally honest words flowed from Elsa unabated. "She took us out for dinner that night, remember? Hibachi, I think. And I was talking to her, and listening to her, and I just kept thinking. She reminded me of you so much. Sometimes after I came home from work in New York, after a **shitty** day, and…"

Elsa had trailed off quietly, drawing in deep, ragged breaths as her thumbs stroked Rapunzel's cheeks. In the meantime, Rapunzel tenderly traced her girlfriend's jaw line as she endeavored to complete Elsa's sentence. "And...you wanted to call her. Talk to her. Maybe you...even **did** call a few times? But you'd hang up before she could answer?"

The only response Elsa offered was a ragged sigh as she pressed her palms against Rapunzel's chubby cheeks, squishing them together playfully. Her tired yet honest voice followed. "I...I **really** want to see her. Talk to her. Grandma too, but…"

"Would you kick me out of bed tonight if I joked about you having a crush on Aunt Elie?" Rapunzel's giggle was lighthearted, but she quickly adopted a neutral face when Elsa groaned despondently. Cautiously traipsing her fingers over her girlfriend's face, Rapunzel's eyebrows knitted as she tried to discern what face Elsa was making.

Elsa, it seemed, had the same idea as her fingers slid down Rapunzel's face, toying with the brunette's lips by way of curious squeezes and prodding digits. Her voice was quite sardonic. "Don't even joke about that. You'll be sleeping in the **closet**. Are you smiling, you little shit?!"

Pursing her lips together tightly, Rapunzel tried to quash the bubbly laugh building inside her, but her chest vibrated from the effort nevertheless. Cackling inwardly, she stuck her tongue out and letting Elsa's hands rub all over the wet appendage.

The stress of that night's conversation boiled over as Elsa's love for her eccentric cousin toppled her earlier bouts of fear and sadness. Puffing out her cheeks in haughty consternation, Elsa crowed proudly. "I was digging earwax out with these fingers while you were taking a shower! How do these hands taste **now?!**"

Helpless laughter spilled out of Rapunzel's mouth as her own hands settled for stroking Elsa's cheeks fondly. The blonde's fingers poked, prodded, and tickled Rapunzel's face even as the clock approached midnight on that Sunday night. A warm blanket of satisfaction settled over Rapunzel as she realized they'd both called an end to their impromptu discussion. _That's enough...that's enough. I **am** worried about Anna, but I have to trust she and Elsa will come clean with each other when the time is right. **I** wanted to make sure Elsa wasn't worried about going to see Grandma or Aunt Elie. I **know** they both love the shit out of her...and I think her experiencing that love for herself will help her in more ways than even **she** can imagine._

_I've gotta wonder. We don't have a whole lot of immediate family left. Aunt Elie...would she accept Elsa and me? Together?_

Rapunzel swallowed thickly, snuggling closer against Elsa as the thought sent a shiver through her.

_Maybe she would. But no way would I risk it. We don't need their acceptance, but Elsa **does** need their love._


	71. Chapter 71

Hunching forward on the surprisingly comfortable red cushioned recliner, Anna couldn't help but admire the thoughtfully designed waiting room. In addition to the row of recliners, a number of bean bag chairs were strewn along the walls. If she didn't have physical education that Tuesday afternoon, Anna would have availed herself of one of those fluffy seats. _My neck and back would get tied up in knots if I curled up on one of those._

Glancing to her left, a fastidiously organized display of pamphlets caught Anna's attention, complete with color coded associations and childlike drawings on the cover of each. The red pamphlet was aptly titled '_I'm Angry_', and featured a stick figure person sporting a frowny face. Above their head was a crudely drawn raincloud. Next to that Anna found an orange pamphlet, entitled '_I'm Pregnant_', which sported another stick figure with an extra large midsection. Glancing down at and patting the t-shirt covering her toned tummy, Anna chuckled wryly. _Yeah...don't think that one will **ever** apply to me._

A few light blue pamphlets sat behind the orange ones, and Anna's curiosity got the better of her as she withdrew them. A despondent stick figure sat at a table, staring at a crudely drawn bottle. On top of their absent right hand, a series of white dots had been grouped together. Anna pursed her lips, frowning a bit as she slapped the blue pamphlets against her thighs. _That's not me. I've got real pain...and I'm not stealing from anybody. I'm taking care of **me.**_

"Excuse me, miss? The doctor will see you now." The grey haired woman sitting behind the check-in window spoke up abruptly, pressing a buzzer as she addressed Anna.

Anna lurched forward, clutching the side of her recliner with one hand as she hastily stuffed the blue pamphlets back into the pamphlet display. A soft, frustrated groan slipped from her mouth as she slapped her flushed face a few times before standing up and heading for the counselor's office. A jarringly loud growl brought a grimace to Anna's face, and she offered an embarrassed smile to the secretary in passing.

"It's about time for food, isn't it?" Balancing a corded phone between her left shoulder and cheek, the older woman grinned reassuringly. "Your doctor has a bucket of lollipops in her office. Maybe that can tide you over until lunch."

"Hah. Maybe...thanks." Pausing to adjust her button-down shirt one last time, Anna glanced back at the pamphlet display right before she opened the door. _Oops, I made it a little messy. I'll fix it up before I leave._ A sudden, sharp pain swelled up in her right hand as she held the doorknob, and with a grimace, Anna headed down the hall. She couldn't help but duck her head and swallow thickly as a small wave of shame washed over her.

_Some friend I am. It took me a month and a half to even make it over here. Maybe...maybe I can take her out to lunch afterwards?_

"Oh wow, these are so fucking cool! I mean...**fricking**, um…" Anna had been staring with ill-concealed rapture at a long shelf packed with various models of lunar rovers and small spacecraft. She hadn't meant to swear in her counselor's office, and she knew that had they been anywhere else, she wouldn't have given it a second thought. _But she's my doctor here, first. My counselor. Be fucking respectful, you meatball!_

"Anna, please relax. While I am here in a professional capacity, I am still your friend. And swearing does not offend me at all." Flicking through a few files on her computer with rapid precision, Mulan leaned back in her leather office chair and gestured to the seat in front of her. "I used to adore space travel, but it was not until I met your sister that my love for it was rekindled."

Anna managed a nervous laugh as she nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I used to bug her for astronomy lessons when we were little kids." _No, that's not why I'm here. This is about now. The **trip.** _Gingerly easing herself into the blue recliner opposite her friend's desk, Anna placed her hands on her jean-clad thighs, rubbing the stubborn wrinkles with nervous energy. _Rule number one: don't talk about Elsa and Punzie. Abso-fuckin'-lutely forbidden. Rule number two...ugh, just try not to be a whiny little ass. Rule number three...how about I don't just sit here staring at the **floor** and make Mulan think there's something **super** wrong?!_ Whipping her head up, Anna's cheeks already sported a rosy fluster as she met Mulan's calming gaze.

"I see you are taking choir conducting and physical education. I would ask how they are going, but speaking on a strictly observational level, I would say Phys. Ed. is going **well** for you." Mulan's smile brightened further at Anna's positive reaction, and the psychologist did her best to keep her own cheeks from pinking up. _It is easy to see the positive results of working out, especially in Anna's shoulders. That helps encourage proper posture, and the psychological ramifications of low self esteem aside, building muscle there will naturally endow her with a confident stance._

Smiling bashfully, Anna batted a hand in a demurring manner. "Hah...well, thanks. It feels good...**and** it's nice to have a class with Elsa and Punzie." _Whoa, okay, ease off the throttle there._ Coughing lightly, Anna picked at a stubborn, loose thread on her jeans. "I even made **another** friend, and he's in both Phys. Ed. **and** choir conducting with me! He's pretty cool, and funny story...I've actually known his stepsister for a long time. **You've** met her, too…" Relaxing considerably as she steered her discourse into a less stressful area, Anna slouched a bit in her seat as she spoke freely to Mulan.

The minutes ticked by as the two young women lost themselves in conversation. Half an hour passed in this manner, before Anna seemed to have exhausted the more mundane details of her life. At least, she herself thought they'd been rather mundane. _It was just nice to get over here and see Mulan. Going to visit Grandma isn't that big a deal...I'll be **fine.**_

"Have you noticed you tend to talk about other people when asked about how you are doing?" Mulan's observation was quietly spoken, with her eyes flitting between Anna's momentarily stunned face and her own clasped hands.

Quirking her lips as she struggled to collect her thoughts, Anna rested her elbows on her thighs while propping her chin against her fists. "I...I don't know. I guess when I talk about myself, it sounds kinda boring. In my head, anyway." _I don't talk about myself because I'm not used to getting answers for-shut up, **shut up.**_ Lips pursed in a thin smile, Anna shrugged noncommittally as she resisted the urge to shiver. _Is the air conditioning cranked way the hell up in here?_

"If I may ask, how is your grandmother doing? And your aunt?" Mulan leaned forwards, resting her cheek on an open palm as she casually spun a pen in her free hand.

_Whoa, whoa, **whoa.**_ Anna's eyebrows knit, and she slipped her fists over her mouth while wracking her brain. _What did we talk about? I didn't mention them at all...did I?_

Pointing her pen towards the computer screen, Mulan leaned back a bit. "You talked about them in several counseling appointments when you last attended. Given your...limited immediate family, I was surprised you did not talk about either of them today." Her eyes flicked to the clock on the wall, and a disappointed exhale slipped from Mulan's lips. "Actually, we seem to have gone over time."

Anna grimaced at the guilty smile Mulan offered her, and the action seemed to stir up feeling of guilt in her own belly. Pressing her hands to her face, Anna gave several harsh, thorough rubs, before she spoke. "We're...we're going to see them this weekend. Me, Elsa, and Punzie. And...yeah, it's got me sort of freaking out."

Nodding sympathetically, Mulan slid her chair backwards and rose to her feet.

Heat blossomed on Anna's cheeks, and she squeezed her thighs while standing up. Harsh self beratement followed. _Way to fucking go. Chicken out instead of asking for advice, then try to **guilt** Mulan into giving me more time just because I was too much of a chicken shit to share in the first place._ "Yeah...hey, thanks for fitting me in on short notice. I mean…"

The sympathy in Mulan's voice from earlier was absent, replaced by a fond yet slightly exasperated tone. "You have gym class in an hour, correct? I can **hear** your stomach growling, and I do not want you to pass out during exercise today. Join me for lunch?"

"Don't you...usually eat with Elsa on Tuesdays?" A small knot of guilt in Anna's stomach remained, although it was quickly being overpowered by the overwhelming affection she felt for her thoughtful counselor. Her thoughtful friend.

"I told her I am spending extra time with a student. She will not cry...too much." Snatching her purse from the coat rack, Mulan grinned warmly as she led Anna towards the door with fingers gently pressed against the redhead's left shoulder.

_Sorry, Elsa. I guess I get to steal Mulan for today._ Slinging her backpack over her right shoulder, Anna stood just a bit taller as she shoved a hand into her back pocket. _Good, remembered my cash today. _She shot a shy glance back to her faculty member friend, who was locking up the office. "Food court today, then. My treat, for extending your hours."

Giggling fondly, Mulan gifted Anna with a warm smile as the two headed down the hall and through the waiting area. "I **try** to keep personal and professional advice separate. But, Anna...I know you are struggling with your sister. You should really use this time to reconnect with your other family members. Especially your grandmother. I...I do not think I have to tell you why that is so important."

Warm, comforting memories settled around Anna, wrapping her in a protective cocoon. They even seemed to give the redhead a welcomed respite from the chill that had taken hold during the last half hour. Difficulties from her past were blunted, and she trusted her feet as well as her friend to guide her out of the building. The warm fondness was at odds with the tears pricking the corners of Anna's eyes. _Grandma. I...I **miss** my grandma. And I don't **care** if she or Aunt Elie know why mom and dad sent Elsa away. I don't...don't want to talk to them about **that.**_

_ I just want to be with them. Especially Grandma...while she's still with us. I'm not ready for her to...die._

Just before exiting the lobby, Mulan's eyes were drawn to the pamphlet display. A curious frown graced her features when she noticed the state of disarray it was in. She also took note that it had been haphazardly reorganized. _It might be nothing. But...I cannot say this is something I have not been suspicious of. It would not be prudent to act just yet. But I will keep this information in mind. Especially...especially if Anna would be amenable to meeting with me on a regular basis._ Several blue pamphlets had been moved from their previous hiding spot, and were now prominently displayed in front of the red, '_I'm angry_' pamphlets.

The blue pamphlets were titled '_I'm an addict'_.

Thursday afternoon saw Elsa performing her typical end-of-day inspection, albeit at a slower speed. Checklist in hand, she ambled down the dust-covered hallway, careful to avoid errant bags of plaster while making sure there were no machines running in the rooms slated to be offices. A slight limp impeded her progress, made obvious by the ice pack which had been wrapped snugly against her left calf by Rapunzel. Elsa chuckled at the stern warning she'd received earlier that day.

"Okay, nerdface. I'm heading down to the **other** office because I just love filling out paperwork with Mrs. Kass. Gotta make sure we have all the interior design stuff we need for the final push next month. Are you **excited?!**" Rapunzel's eyes shone with energy as she carefully applied a few more pieces of electrical tape to the saran wrapped ice pack on Elsa's left calf.

Elsa managed a queasy smile, gingerly shuffling her left leg a bit as she reached across her desk for a stack of papers. "Oh, I'm excited, alright. Excited to get rid of this dumb muscle cramp...that's the **only** reason Hans beat me today!" Rapunzel spotted the papers and quickly lunged for them, placing them on her girlfriend's lap. Elsa muttered a quiet thanks.

"Oh, Elsie." Rapunzel cooed over the adorably disappointed pout her girlfriend wore for all of three seconds. The brunette's face quickly turned serious as she gently squeezed the ice pack. "You heard Kida. Take it easy today, or no driving for you tomorrow. If Anna and I fall asleep and your leg cramps up, how are you gonna be able to hit the brake?"

Elsa paled visibly as her disappointed pout melted into a mildly alarmed frown. "First of all, no fair because I **like** driving! And secondly...don't tell me you've been driving the rental using **both** feet?" She'd prepared the inspection checklists enough times that the sorting of the stack of papers she was currently doing was automatic.

Rapunzel waved her hands flippantly. "That's beside the point, honey. When I say 'take it easy', I mean that you ask Kristoff to do the daily inspections. I'll be stopping at the grocery store on my way home to pick up some bananas...unless Kida was fibbing about potassium helping with muscle cramps."

"No, she's right." Leaning back in her chair, Elsa winced as her left calf shivered unpleasantly. A dull ache throbbed throughout the muscle, and she wiped a bit of sweat from her forehead. "Be careful tonight, okay?" Elsa's gentle reminder was accompanied by her thoughtfully stroking her pendant.

Rapunzel responded in kind, as had become their form of a public kiss done by secret code. "I won't be late." Standing up slowly, she pressed a warm hand against the saran wrap. "If you're a good girl, I'll even give you the most **gentle** calf massage you've ever felt. No misbehaving, though!"

Elsa nodded, offering a queasy smile as she watched Rapunzel saunter out of her office. _Stupid leg cramp._

"Stupid leg cramp." Heading into the main lobby, Elsa shook her left leg a bit as the dull throbbing persisted. She paused in front of a row of wall-mounted document bins, slipping each inspection checklist into the proper location. _Okay, almost home free. Just head back to the office, a half hour of 'i' dots and 't' crosses before I-_

"You're healed! It's a miracle; praise the baby Jesus!" Elsa turned in surprise as Kristoff's jovial cheer drew her attention. In his left had he carried his black and yellow striped bag of personal tools, and with his right he reached out to gently pat Elsa's shoulder.

Elsa let out a nervous laugh, quickly stepping away from the inspection checklist bins and hoping her foreman wouldn't bring it up. "I'll survive, somehow. Want to stop by my office for a minute so I can give you the rundown of what to expect while I'm away tomorrow afternoon?"

Waving his right hand dismissively, Kristoff leaned against the wall. "I think I've got it. The usual end-of-week stuff, plus February invoices, and making sure everything's on track for our last month. That about cover it?" Elsa nodded, unable to repress a self effacing grin, which Kristoff immediately noticed. "Coming up on the finish line soon. I hope you're feeling damn proud of your work."

Elsa offered a coy smile as she shrugged. "I'm proud if you're proud."

Another rich, friendly laugh tumbled from Kristoff's mouth. He frowned afterwards, however, as he pulled a few sheets of paper from his tool bag and handed them to Elsa. "Not so good news today, though. You know the folks we contracted to work with Rapunzel? That brother, brother, and sister team?"

Elsa nodded, eyebrows knitting as she drew an uneasy breath and leafed through the papers.

"Family emergency. They have to pull out of the project after tomorrow. It involves their grandparents, but I didn't ask for any more details." Scratching his several day old beard, Kristoff pursed his lips as he kept watching for a reaction from his boss.

"Okay...**okay.**" Shoulders slumping a bit, Elsa tucked the paperwork into the black binder she carried with her. "We **had **about three weeks of work left, most of it interior. I'll talk to Punz-Rapunzel about it tonight."

Kristoff nodded as he followed along. "As usual, we were under budget this month, so we could always use some of that to get a new crew to help your cousin out."

"That's...probably our best option." Elsa grimaced a bit as she lifted her left foot, rolling the ankle and wiggling her toes to alleviate some of the pain. She leaned forward a bit too far, wobbling precariously, before Kristoff reached out and grasped her shoulder. Smiling weakly, Elsa's thanks was silent, but her broad-shouldered friend caught it anyway and nodded. "What do you say we get them something nice tomorrow? Now, I don't mean a party with a huge cake when their thoughts will probably be with...ailing grandparents. But…"

Kristoff smiled warmly as Elsa trailed off, brow furrowing with indecisiveness. He gave her right shoulder a gentle pat. "They're _Trans Siberan Orchestra _fans. I'm sure my girlfriend can hook them up with a few tickets for later this year. She has a talk show on satellite radio, and she apparently **knows** people who can **get** concert tickets."

Blinking several times in surprise, it took Elsa a few moments to find her voice. "Oh, that's right...you have a girlfriend! I mean, why wouldn't you, you're pretty great. But I didn't know what you were talking about on Valentines Day and...never mind. Thank you, and thank her for me, please." Gnawing on her bottom lip, Elsa stared down at the dusty floor and briefly wished it would swallow her up.

"I'll pass that on to her, and I should have the tickets before you leave for lunch." A soft chuckle rumbled in Kristoff's chest, but his eyes softened as he let his hand slip down to briefly grasp Elsa's. He waited until she met his gaze to continue. "I know you're nervous about seeing your grandmom. But you'll be fine. You've got Rapunzel and your sister with you...and even if she hasn't seen you in awhile, you're pretty damn memorable."

Elsa mumbled a shy thanks, but she noticed there was something else weighing on her friend's mind. "What...what's up?"

Allowing his broad shoulders to droop, Kristoff managed an uneasy smile as he spoke haltingly. "I know it's not my place. But...my grandpa had Alzheimers, and we never knew if we were going to get the eighty year old or the **eighteen** year old." Elsa hunched her shoulders, nodding slowly as her eyebrows knitted in understanding, before Kristoff finished. "Best advice I can give, is to just go with it. Don't push her to remember things, and if she thinks you're someone **else**...sometimes it's better to just pretend to **be** who she thinks you are."

Elsa nodded quickly. Right before Kristoff turned to leave, she drew him into a fierce hug. _There's a lot I don't know if I'd have been able to get through if not for you, Kristoff. And I don't just mean **on the job**._ Releasing the blond foreman, Elsa saw him off with a wave.

Just as he reached the front door, Kristoff turned around. He wore a sneaky, knowing grin that instantly rubbed Elsa the wrong way. "By the way, you were supposed to let **me** do the daily inspection. I'm afraid I've gotta report this to your cousin!"

A frustrated, overly dramatic groan flowed from Elsa's mouth, but she still wore a smile as she watched Kristoff leave. Her calf was still throbbing, and she still had reservations about the trip this weekend, but the latter didn't seem to worry her quite so much. Tucking her black binder underneath her left arm, Elsa turned to slowly head back to her office and finish up the day's work.

_Looks like I'm still gonna catch hell from Punzie. Maybe if I'm **extra** sweet to her, she'll let me off easy. I could really, **really** use that calf massage tonight._

"No, really. Don't just give this a once over while you're taking a dump at some rest stop gas station." Slinging her backpack loosely over a shoulder, Merida slowly ambled to the door of Anna's apartment. She turned to shoot Anna a wry grin, but instead a harassed squeal slipped from her mouth.

Grasping the guitarist's free hand, Saffron gave several enthusiastic tugs as she winked at Anna. "Mer, let's just go! Anna still has to pack and stuff. Anyway, you promised me a banana split tonight!"

Flipping idly through a few pages in the black covered notebook Merida handed to her, Anna smiled warmly and offered her fellow vocalist a vigorous wave. "Let me know if this **slacker** comes in late on Saturday!" Anna noticed Merida pause in the doorway, and she shook the notebook playfully in her exiting friend's direction. "Mer, I swear, if your next sentence starts with **'no, really'**, I **will** find that lost _Rock Band_ microphone and I **will** shove it right up your ass."

Merida finally managed to wriggle her hand out of Saffron's grasp. She leaned forward and playfully tweaked her teenage friend's nose. "Saf, gimme like, ten seconds alone with this loser, cool? There's a bonus banana in it for you if you're out the front door in that time." Saffron's eyes grew impossibly wide, and after a quick salute, she bolted down the hallway. Turning back to address Anna, who sported a suspicious smile, Merida awkwardly scratched her chin. "No...really."

Anna responded with an overly dramatic shrug, shaking her head at her friend's persistence. "Okay okay, you got me. I was gonna use these lyrics to roll up some of the shittiest joints ever rolled and get blazed with Punzie and Elsa. **Elsa.** 'Cuz we all know that's…"

Anna's voice withered into silence when she noticed Merida had reached a hand out. The guitarist was sliding her fingertips against the notebook, and if Anna didn't know any better, she could have sworn she saw a smidge of wistfulness in Merida's normally haughty eyes.

"The last couple pages are from Saf. From...she wrote them." A thoughtful half-smile slipped across Merida's face when Anna's eyes widened in surprise.

"Oh...okay." Clapping a hand against Merida's left shoulder reassuringly, Anna gave her friend a relaxed grin. "Don't sweat it, Mer. I'll go easy on her."

That time, Merida did laugh. That time, her laugh held its usual haughty tone. Patting Anna's shoulder in return, Merida spoke the only words she could think of. True words. "Saf's lyrics. They're...really fuckin' good."

"I…"

"**Really **fuckin'...shit, I gotta go. Have a safe trip and all that crap. Later." Merida's words tumbled out in a heated rush as she turned abruptly and tromped down the hall. Her footsteps were heavy and quick, and Anna found herself blinking in surprise.

However, as one moment became several, Anna realized there could be no doubt. There was no doubt as to what she saw...and what she heard.

_Were those...tears? And...**sniffles?** From fucking **Merida?!**_ Pursing her lips thoughtfully, Anna found her own fears and insecurities relegated to the corner of her mind for the time being. Waggling the black notebook as she slowly closed her front door, Anna decided it was a good time for a nightcap. _Was Mer crying about Saffron's lyrics? Or was it...something **else?**_

Heading over to her small kitchen table, Anna shot an amused look at her empty suitcase which laid on her ratty couch. Rather, it **had** been empty, but now it was home to precisely one adorable sloth. Dropping the black notebook on her table, Anna gave Larry a heartwarming look. _I can put off packing for another hour. And I intend on spending half of that time cuddling the shit out of **you**, Larrykins. But the other half...that's for a good drink and these potential lyrics for the band's first album._

_"...the rain-soaked highway several miles from the airport…"_

_ "...have a chaplain on-call who can be here first thing…"_

_ "...afraid the accident was extensive. This envelope…"_

_ "...will get in contact with your sister. Don't hesitate to call if…"_

_ "...very sorry for your loss…"_

Eighteen year old Anna Arendelle slid her hands along the soft, familiar fabric. _The All American Rejects_ played softly in the background, and the redhead was dimly aware that she'd turned the satellite radio on some time ago.

_The cops left._

Fifteen years of memories were worn into the maroon sofa. Mom on the left, Dad on the right, and Anna in the middle.

_My jacket's still soaked. I should...take it off._

Her left hand slid against the left sofa cushion, and a familiar voice drifted through Anna's mind. **_Keep stealing popcorn and you're going to starve your old man!_**

_When did I eat last? I was at the airport for...hours. A taxi this far was expensive._

Anna's right hand clawed against the soft sofa backing, and she found herself unable to shake the sensation of the **fluffiest** bathrobe she'd ever touched. **_Last night you swore you were too old, but now you want to use my bathrobe? Maybe tomorrow night...if you take care of the laundry, of course._**

_My back is cold. My skin is cold. Everything...is cold._

Light tremors rolled up Anna's back, and a cold sweat broke out across her forehead. Her chest heaved as each breath seemed heavier and more laborious than the one before it. Clammy hands fumbled for the cell phone in her jacket pocket, drawing it out and holding it close to her face.

_Punzie. Can't hold still. Punzie. Punzie. H...**help.**_

Lurching forward uncontrollably, Anna's cell phone flew out of her trembling hands and skittered across the coffee table. All at once, the dimly lit living room was bright. Bright with memories.

A fuzzy mustache.

Long, brown hair yanked into a messy updo.

_We...we were going somewhere. They were going to suh...surprise me. At the airport._

Hot tears streamed down Anna's cheeks as she grasped the only object nearby. A ziploc bag which had been given to her by the visiting police officers.

_A family surprise. Airport. _

A searingly lucid memory raced through Anna's subconscious as she hunched over, staring at the ziploc bag through tear-filled eyes.

**_"We won't have time to eat before catching the flight, honey, so make sure you grab something before we meet you at the airport."_**

**_ "Oh, you should eat at Chick-fil-a! And not just because I'd love it if you nabbed me some waffle fries."_**

Tugging the zipper apart, Anna struggled to keep drawing breaths as she removed the plain, white envelope inside. The flap hung loose, and the instant she lifted the flap up, her world came to a crashing halt.

_They...they wouldn't tell me. Said. They...they said…_

_ **"We're going to a graduation, tomorrow. When we give you your plane ticket...just remember that we love you. We love you...and we love Elsa."**_

A frightening wail tumbled from Anna's mouth as her entire body tensed. The blurry image of the opened envelope sliding between her thighs gradually dimmed as her heart clenched terribly. For one brief instant, her head pounded and throbbed with a ferocious pain, before she flopped on her right side and blacked out.

Anna's cheeks pressed against the soft sofa fabric, staining it a darker shade of maroon. The envelope fluttered to the floor, and as it made contact, several small slips of glossy paper slid out. Each bore the insignia of the Colorado International Airport, and the top slip was stained with several faint spots.

The spots were very similar in color to the sofa Anna had blacked out on.

Swearing a blue streak, twenty two year old Anna slammed her dresser drawer shut. She slapped several small bottles on top of the dresser, ignorant of the rattle made by several empty beer cans also atop the dresser.

"Stupid...fucking...drawer shit." Her mouth fumbled the slurred words together as she staggered to her feet, turning around to survey the mess. Several booklets of sheet music lay strewn next to Anna's bed, as well as a ziploc bag containing a faded off-white envelope. She kicked a few of the sheet music booklets across the room, cocking an eyebrow in confusion at the ziploc bag. "The hell. Where've I...seen…"

The memories of four years prior slammed mercilessly into Anna, and she dropped to the floor. Holding the plastic-covered envelope between her hands, Anna blinked several times as a flurry of emotions welled up inside of her.

_Take them._

_ Don't take them._

_ **Take them.**_

**_ Elsa and Punzie don't need this fucking trouble. Don't take them._**

**_ You worthless piece of shit. Keeping this from Elsa is the most horrible thing you could do to her._**

With each conflicting thought, Anna's hands shook a bit more. Her lips pursed and her face screwed up, and with the alcohol burning in her veins, she had no way to block out the rush of anger.

_It's her fault. Her fault. **Her...fault.**_

"Nnn...**fuck!**" Letting out a shrill scream, Anna flicked her hands open, sending the envelope sliding across the floor. It slid part-way beneath her suitcase, which sat against the wall fully packed but not closed. Larry peeked up from behind the open suitcase, his beady eyes wide and hesitant.

"**Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!**" Each curse Anna spewed was accompanied by the harsh slap of her left and right fists against her bedroom floor. The dull thud reverberated through the room, and Larry quickly ducked back behind the suitcase.

Anna clenched her teeth and slammed her eyes shut. She kept her head down, between her bent knees, as her back heaved with each dragging breath she sucked in. With each passing second, the anger welling up inside of her was contained. Every moment that passed allowed for her brain to receive signals which blocked out both the alcohol...**and** the anger.

Shivering, Anna tentatively flexed her fingers on each hand. Sweat dotted her forehead, much like that night nearly four years ago. Her stomach twisted and tumbled with nausea. And unlike the sweet, melancholic nausea she'd felt after reading Saffron's song lyrics earlier that night, this was a sickness completely of Anna's own doing.

"Ouch." The word slipped out, heated and cracked. Leaning forward until she was on her knees, Anna lumbered over to her open suitcase. The sight of her sloth cowering behind the suitcase wrenched at her heart, and she timidly stroked his back with her reddened, curled hands. Larry didn't hesitate when he reached a furry paw overhead and slid his little claws against Anna's faintly scarred palm.

A small corner of Anna's heart shuddered in relief.

Shoving the plastic bag-covered envelope into her suitcase, Anna tasted bile as it rose to the back of her throat. Peeking out of the envelope was a familiar, glossy slip of paper which still sported a faded, red spot. She quickly leaned atop her suitcase, snapping the latch shut as her right hand painfully pulsed in protest.

"Ouch."

Slipping into bed, Anna blindly fumbled for the wall light switch.

_Right **and** left hands that time. Nice going, me. And right before the trip, too._

_ At least pain always stops my hissy fits._

Squeezing her eyes shut tightly, Anna wiped her right forearm over her damp forehead.

_Punzie loves Elsa._

_ Mom loved Elsa._

_ Dad loved Elsa._

_ We were going...going to…_

"Ouch."

A bitter sob wrenched itself from Anna's throat, and with a frustrated grumble, she rolled over and rummaged around on her nightstand. Several seconds later, her guilty salvation was sliding down her throat. After that, the only thing Anna could do was count the seconds until sleep and sweet relief claimed her. Each second that passed was a war between her physical pain and emotional pain.

_I love Elsa. My sister's with me again. With Punzie and me. What...what does Elsa think of Mom and Dad?_

_ Does Elsa hate them for sending her away? She said she'd tell me why they did that...in New York._

_ I just want my sister back. And I have to tell her the truth. **Show** her the truth. Until then...everything hurts. I just want to make it hurt less._

The jarring image of three plane tickets peeking out of an envelope stayed with Anna right up until sleep claimed her. It was accompanied by the familiar throbbing in both of her hands. She hated the pain, but she couldn't deny that feeling pain was better than feeling anger.

_But if it could all just hurt...a little bit **less.** If not for **me**, then for Elsa and Punzie._

But that didn't make it hurt any less, as her piteous, tearful voice demonstrated.

"**Ouch.**"

"See? See?! Google Maps agrees that I picked the best route!" Elsa glanced up from her laptop, blushing lightly when she realized her only company was Miles Davis. Curled up between the salt and pepper shakers in the middle of the kitchen table, the cat glanced over at Elsa, and yawned. She gave a wry smirk in return, reaching over to scratch him between the ears. "I'll take that as congratulations, little one. Behave this weekend, and look out for your siblings, okay?"

Popping the last bit of her parmesan bagel into her mouth, Elsa let out a satisfying hum as she closed her laptop. The thin, white notebook fit snugly between a world atlas and a small stack of printed directions inside her satchel. Elsa cast a long, lingering stare at her lighter than usual carrying case, her thoughts going out to the thick three ring binder that was missing. _Family is more important than any game...but I'm still going to miss adventuring with my party tonight._

The sudden buzzing of Elsa's cell phone caused her to jerk backwards in surprise. Cringing at the bored look Miles Davis directed at her, Elsa snatched her phone and scrolled down to the new message. _Oh, well isn't **that** funny timing._

**_ 'Good morning, Elsa! I just wanted to wish the three of you a safe and enjoyable trip. I am sure your aunt and grandmother are looking forward to seeing you again, and remember that if you need another ear, I am only a phone call away. Try not to call tonight, though, as I will be carrying Sapphro on my back until we find the antidote for her. Which we will. Free experience for you, haha! Take care, and give Rapunzel and Anna my best. ~Mulan'_**

Elsa's first thought warmed her heart. _They could have left my character behind with the creepy innkeeper, but they're bringing me along instead! How heroic of them._ Her second thought made her briefly wish she'd made a copy of her character sheet, in order to analyze it that weekend. _I wonder if I'll get enough secondhand experience to gain another level? I get new spells next level!_

A light tinkling of bells flitted through the kitchen as Motoko quietly trotted towards the main bedroom. She paused for a moment, glancing to her left just in time to see Elsa holding Miles Davis' paws in her hands and swinging them gently from left to right. The blonde woman was warmly cooing something about _new magic spells_, and Motoko quietly thanked Isis that she'd relinquished her earlier position on the kitchen table to her lazy brother. Pressing onward, she poked her head around the corner, immediately spying her owner crammed halfway underneath the bed.

"Dip Dop! Dippy Egg! **Dipper Pines!**" Rapunzel's sweet cajoling had turned into pitiful begging by the time she resorted to using her youngest cat's full name. Stretching her short arms out as far as they could go, Rapunzel slapped on her most powerful pout, cheeks puffing out indignantly. "Mama's going away for a long long **long** time! Dippy come love mama!"

Dipper was huddled in the very center of the carpet below the bed frame, surrounded by a number of jingle bell attached toys. Every so often he would paw the carpet several inches in front of him, a feisty meow slipping from his mouth.

Feeling the heat rising in her cheeks, Rapunzel glanced back at her current predicament. _As much as I want to blame this on the sundress, it's definitely my floofy **ass** and not the floofy fabric that's keeping me from getting some kitty lovin'._ Her heart sunk a bit as she gingerly backed out from underneath the bed, blowing a frustrated raspberry at Dipper while she exited.

Sitting up slowly just to make sure she didn't slap her head on the bed frame, Rapunzel barely had time to run a hand through her disheveled hair before her phone buzzed. "Jiminy Cricket, is that Kristoff with **another** interior design question?" Muttering thoughtfully as she took out her phone, Rapunzel was pleased and a bit surprised to note that the message was from Anna.

"Hey, sweetie? We should get going soon if we're picking up Anna at her shop. I…" Elsa had rounded the corner and poked her head into the bedroom, already talking a mile a minute before she noticed Rapunzel sitting on the floor. Leaning down a bit, an amused smirk played at Elsa's lips as she affectionately combed her fingers through short, messy, brown hair.

Without looking up, Rapunzel paraphrased Anna's text message in a clearly glum voice. "Anna didn't go to work today. We're picking her up at her place."

"Mmm. Don't sound so...happy?" Elsa's eyebrows knit as she regarded her girlfriend with slight confusion. The blonde's errant thoughts masked the sudden resurgence of trepidation over their weekend excursion.

"Dippy's being stingy with love." Despite her unhappiness, Rapunzel's cheeks reddened at the continued hair combing Elsa lavished her with. The brunette looked up, eyes hooded and lips slightly parted expectantly.

"Well. I can't replace the love of a cat...but I've got my own love for you. And I'm not stingy." Bending her knees a bit, Elsa slowly leaned down. With each word she spoke, her fingertips traced the gentle slope of Rapunzel's jaw, ending with a slight tilt of the brunette's chin as their lips met in a warm, lingering kiss.

_Yeah, okay, Dip. You stay under that bed. My girlfriend definitely isn't stingy with her love. _Slipping a hand behind Elsa's head, Rapunzel shamelessly deepened the kiss as she tasted the strawberry cream cheese the older woman had with her bagel. Rapunzel couldn't help but remember the convenient fact that their bed was a mere foot away.

A tense whine slipped from Elsa's throat, just as her hands began to tremble. And just like that, the two young women pulled away from each other. Both were rosy-cheeked, both were breathless, and both were smiling.

Elsa quietly suggested they head out before Anna sent a search party for them.

Rapunzel tried to stand up three times. Her knees wobbled comically, forcing her back down onto the floor with the first two attempts.

Elsa was too preoccupied with laughing to lend her girlfriend a hand until the third attempt.

Rapunzel didn't mind in the slightest.


	72. Chapter 72

"You haven't slept enough." Glancing up at the passenger side mirror, Rapunzel squinted critically at Anna's general state of bleariness and dishevelment. The brunette carefully flipped to the next page in her sketchbook, while balancing a blue, three-ring binder on her thighs. Despite the fact that Rapunzel's hand began moving automatically, dragging a pencil across the paper, her eyes never left her younger cousin. "Go back to **sleep**, Banana."

Puffing out her cheeks in a mildly harassed manner, Anna hazarded a quick glance out of her window. _Tree. Tree. Long fence. Really...really fucking long fence. Green sign. Oh...still in good ol' California, I guess._ Anna slid her right hand across a cheek and through her disheveled hair, grimacing at the distinct feeling of blanket indentations on her face. "More sleep isn't going to make me look better...only worse. Buttface."

Rapunzel chuckled dryly as she turned around in her seat, ignoring the drawing materials which clattered to the floor. Jerking her thumb towards the lavish pile of blankets and pillows piled on the seat next to Anna, Rapunzel redoubled her challenging glare efforts. "We aren't even halfway there yet. Now I don't know **what** you were doing that had you up so late last night, but Aunt Elie is gonna accuse me of making you my personal slave or something." Rapunzel stretched her arm out, and even as she patted the pile of blankets, she couldn't help noticing the subtle manner in which Anna pressed herself closer to the door. _Anna...I don't know what's going on._

Pressing her cheek against the cool window, Anna tried to convey a message of apology with her eyes. _With how tired I am, I'm probably just giving Punzie an active bitch face or something._ She tucked her track pants-covered legs up underneath her, adjusting the seatbelt as she mumbled the only excuse she could think of. "Feet hurt from running in class yesterday. Can't sleep."

A sly grin spread across Rapunzel's cheeks, and she shot a knowing glance over to Elsa.

Before the brunette could open her mouth, however, Elsa beat her to the punch. "Go on. But if you fall on top of me and we swerve into a ditch, you're sleeping on the **couch** when we get home." Elsa's smile was small and intimate, but her shoulders were still tense. _Grandma's probably going to talk about Mom and Dad...or at least Dad. I know Anna's worried about how she's gonna handle that. How...how **I'm** gonna handle that._

"Mmm...love you." Slipping out of her seatbelt, Rapunzel leaned across the divider and planted a warm kiss on her girlfriend's cheek. She grinned as Elsa's cheeks lit up, before turning her attention to slipping into the back seat.

Anna had just managed to drag one of the several available blankets atop her weary body before she saw Rapunzel lurch between the front seats with a comical yelp. Perched on the armrest between the front seats, Rapunzel wobbled precariously before flopping face-first onto the remaining blankets and pillows. A tired giggle slipped from Anna's lips, which quickly melted into a bashful cringe as her eyes made contact with entirely too much exposed thigh flesh. _God damnit, Punzie! You need to wear longer sundresses! Or I could just stop staring like a **creeper.**_

Waving her arms about until she found herself balanced, Rapunzel began to turn around on the back seat, when suddenly a blanket was thrown right over top of her. "Wha...what the heckie heck, Banana?! I'm your goddess of **foot** **rubs**, don't blaspheme me with a blanket!" Flopping back over with an unceremonious grunt, Rapunzel jammed a pillow between her back and the door, stretching her legs out until her stocking feet dangled next to her younger cousin.

"Anna, please make sure she's wearing her seat belt." Eyebrows knit in vague concern, Elsa adjusted her rear-view mirror, but found that the front seats impeded her view of both Anna and Rapunzel. _Okay, I really am quite tired of this rental car. It won't be long, though. The replacement...going to get it soon._

Anna chewed thoughtfully on her bottom lip, struggling to hold back her laughter as she watched Rapunzel fuss with the seat belt. Each time the brunette tugged on the belt, it locked up, and several failed attempts at elongating the belt resulted in a flustered **and** disheveled Rapunzel pouting hard. "I'm too much **woman** for this stupid belt."

Tracing a hand along her own seat belt, Anna hit the release button. A wry, knowing grin flitted across her face as she leaned forward, hands pressing into the seat cushion on either side of Rapunzel's waist. "Come on now, you know you can't **yank** it like that. You gotta do it like...**this.**" The word slipped from Anna's lips with a quiet hiss as she snaked the seat belt around Rapunzel's waist, slowly dragging it to meet the connector. _Either I'm **really** tired or Punzie's giving me bedroom eyes. Wait...am I giving **her** bedroom eyes?!_

Rapunzel chuckled weakly, batting her eyelashes as she sunk comfortably against her pillow. The reassuring click of her seatbelt was followed by Anna leaning forward, while extending a hand past the brunette's face. _I'd do **you** like that. I..oh, shut up, brain!_ A soft _thunk_ behind Rapunzel's head drew her attention, and it was only then that she spotted the rosy blush on Anna's cheeks.

"Heh, sorry. Had to door the lock. **Lock** the **door.**" Tucking a few stray locks behind her right ear, Anna blushed further when she realized that the general disaster which was her entire messed up head of hair completely negated the point of fixing a little bit of it. Retreating back to her side of the car, she tried to sneak her bare feet along, but squeaked in surprise when Rapunzel captured them.

"Your sister fixed my seat belt **and** saved me from rolling right out of the car." As Rapunzel spoke, she inched her head above Elsa's seat, ensuring that her girlfriend spotted her. "Now I'm gonna put her to sleep with a foot rub."

Elsa chuckled warmly as she flicked her gaze over to Anna's side of the car, noting happily that the redhead's face was now visible from her mirror as well. "My girlfriend's hands are magic. But I'm sure you already knew that."

Finding her throat suddenly dry, Anna managed to nod dumbly before slinking back out of view. _I **do** know that. I know that too well...and I like it too much._ Even as that thought crossed Anna's mind, the little hairs on her forearms were beginning to stand on end from the expert pressure her cousin applied to the arches of her feet.

Rapunzel began to hum quietly as her fingers danced purposefully around Anna's feet. The brunette's cheeks pinked each time she noticed Anna's toes curling. _Looks like she **did** do a number on them yesterday. Just relax, Banana. I'll have you feeling nice and comfortable._

The pressure from Rapunzel's thumbs struck a nerve, which Anna felt in a distinctly **different** part of her body. Jerking her blanket over her face, Anna whined softly, completely mortified at her inability to calm the trembling sensation rolling up and down her legs. _Oh...oh **god.** _

"S...sorry. Found a knot." Moving her thumbs to a different location immediately, Rapunzel cringed at the stutter in her heated, apologetic whisper. _Liar. That was no fucking knot. I knew **exactly** where I was pressing and what I wanted Anna to **feel.** Thanks a bunch, reflexology._ Hazarding a shy glance over at her cousin, Rapunzel wasn't sure if she felt relieved or further embarrassed at Anna's cover shielding. _Well, she didn't pull away. And I know it didn't **hurt.**_

****_Just one more thing on a list of questionably pervy things that Anna puts up with from me._ Flicking her eyes shyly to the front seat, Rapunzel blushed further when she noticed Elsa's loving eyes watching her in the mirror. She managed a queasy smile in return. _Just one more thing on a list of questionably pervy things that Elsa overlooks._

_ Or is conveniently oblivious towards._

_ Or...Goddess, why did I wear this stupid sundress? All it does is ride right up my ass, and that's the **last** thing I need right now!_

* * *

The sun had just dipped beneath the horizon as the girls made their way through Nevada. Elsa's initial driving plan had each of them spending three hours behind the wheel. However, when Elsa turned around to inform her sister of the impending driver change, a warm smile overtook her face when she saw Anna and Rapunzel fast asleep.

Elsa didn't say a word, electing to extend her driving shift while her sister and cousin enjoyed some extra shut-eye. She was mildly surprised when, shortly after the five hour mark, Rapunzel had leaned between the front seats and placed a sleepy kiss on her cheek. The brunette insisted on taking her turn behind the wheel, and even though she offered her already warm backseat blanket collection, Elsa bashfully elected to ride shotgun.

"Oh...it looks like our exit is coming up." Elsa nodded as she slowly closed her _Dungeons and Dragons Player Handbook_, slipping it into her satchel.

Rapunzel offered a weary grin, shrugging her shoulders and letting out a weary moan. "Eureka, six miles." Glancing at the back seat, Rapunzel's cheeks warmed when she saw Anna still fast asleep. "She must have really needed the extra rest. Hope she won't be up all night tonight."

A similar blush stained Elsa's cheeks as she also turned around. True to form, Anna's hair had become even more wild over the last several hours of occasional tossing and turning. "Well, you can always give her another foot rub. That seems to put her **right out.**"

"Maybe. But for now, I think it's **your** honor to wake her up." Guilt and embarrassment crashed against each other in Rapunzel's stomach, and she gripped the steering wheel tighter in an attempt to direct her mind anywhere but her reflexology-honed hands. Her stomach let out an alarming grumble, and while Elsa had turned to give her sister a wake-up poke, Rapunzel fished out a few granola bars from the glove compartment.

Turning to face the front once more, Elsa puffed her cheeks out in mild frustration. "She's out cold. I...oh, I forgot we had those there!" A smile returned to the blonde woman's face as she claimed a peanut butter granola bar for herself. A surprised squeal leapt from her mouth when Rapunzel dropped an apple walnut granola bar into her lap.

"Well, we conveniently forgot to grab **real** dinner on our potty stop, and who knows what food Aunt Elie keeps around the house." Reaching her hand across the divide, Rapunzel fondly stroked her fingers up and down Elsa's bare forearm. "You should climb back there and wake Anna up...**nicely.**"

Elsa reacted by bashfully humming, before she gently turned her girlfriend's face back towards the highway. "But then I'll be out of reach from **this** wonderful hand." Her lithe, pale fingers tickled Rapunzel's comparatively ruddy hand, while the smile on her face faltered.

The subtle change in mood didn't go unnoticed by Rapunzel. "We can always...**bend** our rules. Sneak kisses in the bathroom and stuff. I know **all about** how to pull off covert operations."

Elsa sighed, dragging a hand through her slightly matted hair. "We...we made the rules for a reason, dear. Please don't try to convince me to **bend** them. It worries me that I might not even **need** much convincing."

"Okay...we'll **both** be good this weekend." Rapunzel's reassuring whisper was followed by her returning her right hand to the steering wheel. She bit back a chuckle at her girlfriend's ill concealed dismay. "Go back there and wake up your sister."

Despite the gentle tone with which Rapunzel's request was expressed, Elsa still shrank back against her seat a bit. Her gaze fell to her lap, whereupon she picked up the extra granola bar and turned it over several times. "Anna should...she should eat something before we get there. Aunt Elie and Grandma will think we're **starving** her."

"Hey, I…" Rapunzel clipped her reply abruptly short when a tractor trailer merged into her lane, scant yards from their rental car. She spat out a few colorful curses, tapping the break as her shoulders tensed. Seconds later, she sent an apologetic sidelong glance to Elsa, who had gripped the dashboard in surprise.

"Anna's still asleep." Elsa had briefly turned around, her shoulders slumping when she noticed her little sister hadn't budged from her blanket fortress.

"Honey. I know you're nervous about this weekend. And...not just because you haven't seen Aunt Elie and Grandma in years." Drumming her fingers against the steering wheel, Rapunzel briefly considered pulling over before giving Elsa a little pep talk, but decided against it. _No, no. Besides, I don't want to risk waking Banana up. Yeah, Goddess, if you could do me a solid and keep our backseat rapscallion asleep for a few more minutes, that would be just swell._ "You know they might ask you about why you were away for so long. They...they might talk about your mom and dad."

"I...I know." The words crept from Elsa's throat in a timid croak, and she didn't even try to swallow as she knew it would be a dry endeavor. She thanked the stars when Rapunzel's right hand sought out her left, clammy one. She squeezed back tightly, all the while doing her best to banish any negative thoughts. "And I can...I can **deal** with them. I **want** to share things with them. I mean...not **everything.**" _Because I can't share everything with anybody. I'm...so **tired.**_

Rapunzel squinted as they drove by a small, green sign with white lettering. _Two miles until the exit. Damn, I could use, like...another whole day to get Elsa prepped for this. But it is what it is, and we'll handle it. _She lowered her voice substantially, eyes flicking to the rear view mirror for a moment. "I know there might be stuff you want to share with them...that you don't want Anna to hear. Stuff about...your parents."

Elsa hunched forwards in her seat, dragging a low, strained breath as her seat belt pressed against her chest. "I know. I...I'm tired of secrets, you know?" The tears were evident in her voice, but she refused to let any fall as she squeezed Rapunzel's hand tightly. "But most of all, I…"

_Her palm is **so** sweaty. Oh...Elsie._ Hitting the right turn signal with her left hand, Rapunzel extricated her right hand from Elsa's grip, before scratching her girlfriend's back briskly. She tried to inject as much positive assurance into her voice as she could muster. "I know you'll handle it. I trust you...**and** I love you. Now, go back there and wake your sister up. And we'll get through this weekend...**together.**"

The vigorous scratching seemed to rouse Elsa from her fearful internalization, and she immediately unclicked her seatbelt. Pressing a hand on the center console for balance, Elsa leaned over the divider and pressed a lingering kiss to the corner of Rapunzel's jaw. A warm exhale followed, as well as a husky, tremor-laced whisper. "Dive right in, huh? J...just one more thing that I love about you."

"Okay, if you're **trying** to get me all hot and bothered so that I swerve into a frickin' ditch, mission accomplished...nerdface." Rapunzel managed a smug grin, doing her best to push her own concerns about that weekend as far out of her mind as she could. _It **is** still there. The thing Elsa won't talk about...with their mom and dad. She hasn't told Anna. She hasn't...told me. Maybe...should I have a word with Aunt Elie, and just, like, ask her not to bring that stuff up?_ Rapunzel's self imposed question lingered in her mind for a few moments, until it was shoved right out by the appearance of Elsa's jean-clad rear right next to the brunette's face.

Elsa found herself perched precariously on the center console, hands sinking into the back seat cushions as she tried to plan her next step so as to not flop directly on top of Anna. _Okay, steady, I think I can step...oh my gosh, would you just **look** at those cheeks? Oh, Anna, your hair is just...**wow.**_

***SMACK***

"Gyeaaahah!" Elsa's yelp, more out of surprise than any real pain, immediately followed the sharp slap Rapunzel delivered to her girlfriend's conveniently located butt. Throwing her right shoulder out in a half-hearted attempt to break her fall, Elsa managed one inane thought before she collided atop her blanket-covered sister. _I'm falling on blankets...not like I'm gonna break my neck or anything!_

"Ghurrrgh…" Squirming in confusion, a sleepy grumble tumbled from Anna's lips as she briefly wondered why her arms were trapped. Part of a blanket had been tossed over her face, and she whined pathetically as something struggled to right itself on top of her. _Or...someone._ "Puh...Punzie?"

The blanket slid from Anna's face, revealing a mildly flustered and spectacularly hair-apocalyptic Elsa. Balancing one foot on the center console and her other jammed between Anna and the back seat, Elsa wiggled the apple walnut granola bar both in playful taunting and in a desperate attempt to not fall over...again. "H...hi. This is your nine pm wake-up call."

It took a moment for Anna to collect her fuzzy thoughts. _I'm in the car. We're going to see Grandma. I'm worried about way too many things this weekend. Elsa fell on top of me to wake me up._ She quickly found all the thoughts jumbling together in an incoherent mess, so she chose the one which was the easiest to understand. The one that seemed to go with the warm, fuzzy feeling licking at her thoughts.

_Elsa fell on top of me to wake me up._ A rosy blush spread across Anna's cheeks as she grinned warmly. "More like my nine pm sleep attack."

"Yeah...sorry about that. My girlfriend is a **butt**." Elsa scratched her cheek smiling shyly as she offered her sister the granola bar. Staring at those sleepy, teal eyes, as well as Anna's explosion of tangled, copper hair, Elsa relished the momentary anxiety reprieve that went hand in hand with her next statement. "We're a couple miles from Aunt Elie...and Grandma."

"Mmm." Taking a moment to sweep most of her rogue locks of hair out of her face, Anna shimmied backwards a bit, until she was propped up against the car door. Her hands brushed against Elsa's as she reached forward and tore a slit into the granola bar wrapper. "Anna-bot needs munchies. Please feed Anna-bot." _What am I saying? I don't even know. But Elsa looks so...**adorable** there._

"Does that make you an Auto-bot?" Elsa chuckled weakly as she tore half of the wrapper off, tentatively holding the granola bar out while Anna took small, careful bites. With each bite the redhead took, a small wave of reassurance washed over Elsa's mind. _I know Anna just woke up...but she doesn't seem worried. She's...maybe she's trying really hard to just enjoy the weekend. Enjoy it, and not let...her feelings towards me get in the way._ Swallowing thickly, Elsa removed the rest of the wrapper, dropping the remainder of the granola bar into Anna's mouth. _We'll be okay. We'll be...we'll be fine. I'll follow Rapunzel's lead. I'll...follow Anna's lead, and it'll be just...**fine.**_

Rapunzel couldn't resist calling back in a salacious tone, waggling a finger at the rear-view mirror. "Ah-ah! I **spanked** a butt...and I sort of want to spank it again before we get to no-touchy land."

"**Rapunzel!**" Elsa pursed her lips together, flustering hotly as she flopped backwards against the other half of the blanket collection. The blonde woman's blush only intensified when she noticed Anna giggling thoughtfully in her direction. _I'll just follow their lead. This...this trip will be **good.**_ "I'll...I'm gonna spank **you** if you keep it up!"

Rapunzel howled with laughter as she took the exit towards the town of Eureka, and it took Elsa a few moments of eye-squinting self reflection before she clapped both hands over face in minor mortification.

A hearty chuckle rumbled through Anna's chest as she picked a few bits of walnuts from between her teeth. Sitting up a bit straighter, the redhead's addled mind was finally able to start combing through its conflicting thoughts, even as a warm buzz continued to tickle her consciousness. _Guess I slept for most of the drive. I must've needed it...and I guess it's good that Elsa and Punzie got some quiet time together. They can't be kissing or anything once we get to...Aunt Elie's house._

_Aunt Elie! Grandma!_ Anna's heart swelled with joy.

_I...Elsa. They're gonna talk to Elsa._ This time it was Anna who pursed her lips together into a tight smile. The sounds of Elsa and Rapunzel playfully arguing with one another faded to the background, as Anna suddenly realized she had an important job to do that weekend.

_I...I told Elsa she could wait to talk to me about mom and dad until we go to New York. I...I'm going to **keep that promise.** That means, if they try to steer the conversation in that direction, it's **my** job to steer it away._

_Or at least take some of the heat off of Elsa. For now. It will help Elsa and Punzie...it will._

Swallowing thickly, Anna kept repeating that to herself. Eventually, she was almost certain she believed it.

_It will help them._

* * *

"Oh! I was beginning to wonder if I should have sent the state troopers out looking for you! Come in, girls. Come in!" Eilonwy Arendelle stood just a skosh taller than Anna, while her short, cropped hair was a shade lighter than Elsa's. The fifty year old woman wore a drab, olive green bathrobe, which conflicted greatly with her chipper smile. Dark brown eyes crinkled at the corners, and by the lines on her face it was clear she did her share of both smiling and frowning.

Anna was the first one to step inside, gasping at the enthusiastic hug her aunt gave her. _Holy crap, talk about deceptively strong!_ "Ha...hi, Aunt Elie. Sorry if we woke you up. I'd like to say the drive was long, but...I definitely **slept** through most of it." She took a few more steps into the small, eclectically decorated living room, spying memories from the last ten years in every nook and cranny. Including one which was scratching at her jeans and whining impatiently.

"**Gurgi!** You give your cousin some breathing room." Eilonwy flicked her hand in the direction of the Teacup Yorkie. Sporting long, meticulously groomed black fur broken up by brown-furred paws and ears, Gurgi was the perfect size for being cradled in one arm.

Which is exactly what Anna did, after depositing her suitcase and backpack next to the staircase. She scooped up the overwhelmed dog, rubbing his belly while grinning at the comically long tongue trying to get a taste of her face. "Oh **Gurgi**, I missed you a ton! You little furry pirate, how old are you?"

"He'll be twelve in July, and you'd never know it by all the energy he has." Eilonwy sighed as her eyes drooped a bit, but a moment later, she found herself captured in another hug. This one was from Rapunzel, whose body practically vibrated with energy. "And speaking of energy...hi there, Sunshine."

Pulling away just a bit, Rapunzel greedily drank in the large, floor-standing mirror, the numerous statues decorating the living room, and the ornate tapestries littering the walls with color. "Still at the top of your game, huh, Aunt Elie? Feels **amazing** in here."

Eilonwy chuckled, batting a hand demurely as she leaned over and hauled Rapunzel's suitcases inside the house. "I try not to lose my touch, but from what I hear out of San Francisco, it seems the **student** is now the **master.**" Pride rolled off of the older woman in waves, and she took a moment to admire her two nieces as they stood in her living room.

"Hah. No, no, no. Expect me to talk your ear off, though. This last month is gonna be just **crazy** for me." Rapunzel wasted no time in hurrying to Anna's side, coddling Gurgi and unabashedly leaning down to allow the little dog to lavish her face with licks.

Anna couldn't help but glance around the room. She saw the kitchen at the far end of the living room, and took special note of the many handrails fastened to the walls. _Oh, they've got one of those little, motorized chairs. That's super helpful._ Turning back to the front door, Anna blushed when she noticed her aunt's friendly eyes on her. "I...I guess Grandma went to bed, huh?"

Eilonwy nodded, eyes flicking back to the doorway for a moment before she addressed her two nieces. "Mom's usually in bed by eight thirty at night, and Gurgi almost always sleeps with her. But I think he knew we were getting special company tonight." Cinching her bathrobe a bit tighter, Eilonwy left the front door open as she went over to join Anna and Rapunzel. Resting a hand on each young woman's back, Eilonwy's voice was warm and thoughtful. "It's...**good** to see you. All of you…"

Rapunzel noticed her aunt's lingering gaze on the open door, and she clasped a hand over her aunt's. "Elsa's getting some stuff together. You know she...she's still working through a **lot** of things."

Eilonwy nodded subtly, squeezing both Rapunzel's and Anna's shoulders softly. "I'm sure she is. I'm sure...you **all** are."

The sudden urge to run to her aunt's guest room and hide, like she did as a child, flooded Anna's mind. She stubbornly held her ground, however, rocking Gurgi as her dry throat forced out words. "We...we aren't talking about mom and dad. **Yet.**" Anna's shoulders slumped when she saw her aunt nod in understanding. Grabbing her suitcase out of habit, Anna's knees wobbled briefly. _I don't...I don't remember this being so heavy. What did I put in it?_

"I...of course. Of **course**, girls. Why don't you go relax over there?" Eilonwy pointed to a large, plush-looking purple and maroon couch. She sent both Anna and Rapunzel off with a light nudge, depositing herself by the front door.

The stars twinkled overhead as the warm, dry evening air whistled through the sparse trees lining the gravel driveway. The light inside the rental car flicked off moments after Elsa closed the trunk. Eilonwy watched her oldest niece pause for a few moments, eyes cast up towards the night sky.

_No, no, that's not quite right. I'll send Kristoff the corrections tomorrow morning._ Flicking through the last of her recent text messages, Elsa let out a weary sigh as she pocketed her cell phone. The night breeze whisked through her hair, caressing her skin with a sensation which was familiar and vaguely comforting. Eyeing her two, heavy suitcases with disdain, Elsa leaned down to collect the first one. When she turned to grab the second, her breath caught in her throat.

"Why don't you let me help you with that, Elsa." Swinging the other suitcase easily in her right hand, Eilonwy smiled faintly at the look of surprise on her oldest niece's face. She let out a wry chuckle, running a hand through her thin, silver hair. "It's the hair, isn't it? Last time you saw me it was very much...**old** Rapunzel, hmm? Now…"

"You're more like Jamie Lee Curtis...I guess." The words came out in a bashful, cracked murmur. Elsa pressed a hand to her throat self consciously, coughing a bit as the dry, Nevada air fully swept through her lungs. That same air nipped at the sensitive corners of her eyes, much like coarse sandpaper against the soft skin. The soft, wet skin.

"I guess I'll take that as a compliment. And don't worry, you get used to the air." Eilonwy's small smile spread from cheek to cheek. She closed the gap between the two, and watched Elsa lamely attempt to wrap one arm around her shoulders. Rapping her knuckles against the suitcase in Elsa's right hand, Eilonwy stubbornly blinked back the tears brewing in her own eyes. The suitcase fell to the gravel with a thump. "One handed hug for your old aunt?"

Elsa usually loved the stars...but that night, she cursed them. The stars made her tears all too visible. So she did what she had to in order to hide them; she buried her face in the crook of her aunt's neck, arms wrapping around the older woman's strong back. _And now I'm crying. I look...**and** sound...like a fool._

"It's alright, love. You're...you're **alright.**" With one hand, Eilonwy stroked Elsa's back, while the other gently combed through her mussed, platinum blonde locks.

Elsa gave in to the familiar comfort as her aunt accepted her tears. _She...she still reminds me of Rapunzel. Looks. Words. Her voice._

_But...she smells like **mom.**_

* * *

Josephine Louise Hall was bursting with frantic activity that Friday afternoon. Freshmen women paraded up the halls, sprinted up the stairs, and trudged out the door, depending on how their week of final exams had progressed. An endless line of cars streamed out front of the noisy building, with parents anxiously tossing suitcases and laundry bags into backseats while their nineteen year old children waved at fellow classmates. Hastily painted signs of friendship, love, and promises for an even better sophomore year hung from windows, and the general atmosphere was one of exhausted celebration.

The second floor of the freshman dormitory was no different, with weary students grinning infectiously at each other as they slowly moved their belongings out of their rooms. Two such young women, each toting a precariously balanced stack of boxes, paused in front of the door leading to the stairwell. They eyed each other in mild confusion, before the taller young woman nodded tiredly. She stepped forward, and had just turned around in preparation to lean against the door, when it suddenly opened from the other side.

"Gyaah!" A frightened squeal tumbled from the short, raven-haired young woman's lips as her rear failed to meet with the door. She wobbled precariously for a moment, before tipping backwards with a second shriek. Her thoughts went out to all the hard work she put in that semester.

_Couldn't let me walk out of here freshman year with a four point oh, could you, Josephine?! I'm gonna fall down the stairs and have to be hauled out on a stretcher, broken neck and all!_

The young woman only managed to crack open her eyelids when she heard an amused yet reassuring voice from behind her. She also felt a pair of hands pressing firmly against her shoulder blades.

"Thanks, but I already got a workout in running to catch a plane today. Do you mind?" Eilonwy Arendelle offered a faint smile as she gently aided the black haired teenager in regaining her footing. The flustered teen managed to babble out her thanks a grand total of five times, in between incoherent fits of relief and stressed out moaning.

"Yeah...Sarah **definitely** thanks you. She's just...special with words, sometimes." The shorter young woman, dressed in yellow coveralls, a white undershirt, and sporting a messy ponytail, grinned at Eilonwy.

The older woman nodded, patting both teenagers on their shoulders, before she stared down the densely populated hall for a few moments. A nudge against Eilonwy's shoulder brought her back to the present, whereupon she noticed the brunette still standing by her. "Can I...help you find something? Somebody? For saving my lame best friend, it's the **least** I can do."

Pinching the bridge of her nose, Eilonwy leaned back against the door frame as her shoulders slumped. "Yes, actually. I'm looking for the resident assistant on this floor." Her words jumbled together as weariness from the long series of flights caught up with her. _I'd say I'm too old for this...but right now, that's the **worst** thing I could say._

"Oh, well you're in luck, because that's me!" The brunette offered a toothy grin, hastily dumping her stack of boxes beneath a nearby bulletin board, before she took Eilonwy's hand between her own and gave a warm squeeze. "Jen Brubaker, at your service. Now then, who are...you..I...**oh.**" Jen's eyes were immediately drawn to the dark circles beneath Eilonwy's eyes. Those sad, **sad** eyes, which betrayed the tired smile the older woman wore.

"I'm looking for my niece, Elsa Arendelle." Pushing off of the door frame with a grunt, Eilonwy glanced over at the bulletin board in confusion. _Freshman dorm?_ "I checked with the registrar. They said Elsa has had this room all four years...even though she just graduated earlier this week? I don't…"

Jen nodded, looping arms with Eilonwy as she led the older woman in a slow walk down the hall. "Yeah. Elsa...she never wanted a roommate. Not for all four years she was here."

Eilonwy's eyebrows knitted, but she nodded in understanding. The pale haired forty six year old couldn't help but notice that other students immediately cleared a path for the two of them. Voices quieted to mere whispers, and eyes followed them hesitantly.

"Normally, that's a lot to ask. But Elsa...your niece...she **liked** this hall. I guess she said she liked staying in a familiar, comfortable place." Every so often, Jen waved at another student as they headed down the hall. She poked her head into an open room every now and then.

_That's something else._ Eilonwy chewed on her bottom lip, eyes flicking to each doorway. _All of the doors here are open._

"So I'm the resident assistant on **paper**, but Elsa...she's sort of been the hall **mother** these last three years. She made my job easier, so...**so** much easier." Eilonwy was so transfixed by Jen's words, that she blinked in surprise when the teenager tugged on their joined arms. Gesturing to her left, a sad smile crossed Jen's face as she directed Eilonwy towards the only closed door on the entire second floor.

**_Study hard, good luck, and best wishes to all outgoing freshmen. Your life is what you make of it, so make it a fulfilling one. Please see Jen for any end-of-year concerns. E. Arendelle._** Eilonwy gave a visible shudder as her finger traced the words written in black dry erase marker, smudging a letter here and there. Her throat was dry as she glanced at the colorful yet respectful little messages surrounding Elsa's brief statement.

**_My sympathies._**

**_I'm so sorry for your loss._**

**_Remember that we love you, Elsa._**

**_Remember that your parents loved you, Elsa._**

**_Stop by any time if you want to talk._**

Several other messages lay scattered around the large whiteboard, but Eilonwy forced herself to look away. Swiping her palm against the corner of her right eye, she turned back towards Jen, whose cheeks were bright red. Eilonwy's throat was dry as she spoke. "I...thank you for looking after her. Especially during this...difficult time."

Jen let out an unabashed sniffle, wrapping her arms around her midsection. "Elsa...she always looked out for **us.** She...I haven't seen her outside of her room since Wednesday. So...yeah." The brunette's arms fell limply at her sides, and she shivered when Eilonwy gently grasped her shoulders.

"I'll...I'll take it from here. Again, thank you. And please pass my thanks on to all of the students here." Eilonwy pulled Jen to her chest, and the two women quietly swayed from left to right for a few seconds.

At length, Jen pulled away, but before she turned to leave, she clasped her hands together beneath her chin. "And...you know. I'm sorry for...**your** loss."

"Thank you...really, **thank you.**" Eilonwy's eyes watered at the thoughtful words, but no tears fell. She saw Jen off with a small wave, before turning back to face the door. In her hand, she nervously stroked the key that the registrar had given her. _It's appreciated...but I've already grieved for my loss._ Pressing her cheek up against the mahogany door, Eilonwy let out a light, apprehensive cough before quietly speaking. "Elsa? Elsa...honey?"

Several of the longest seconds of Eilonwy's life dragged on, before a hoarse, exhausted voice called back. Laced with uncertainty. "Aunt...Aunt Elie?"

Swallowing thickly, Eilonwy willed her heart to not beat right out of her chest. She put the tip of the key in the door handle, but paused for another few moments. _I'm going to mess this up. I...I...**why did they have to die?** Adgar. I...all I can do is **try.** For the **both** of you._ Clearing her throat once more, Eilonwy pressed her entire body against the door for stability. "Elsa? Can I...can I please come in?"

"I haven't cried yet." The hollowness in Elsa's voice brought a lump to her aunt's throat. "I...there's something **wrong** with me."

Eilonwy winced at the bitterness she felt in her niece's words. Her lips shook as she hotly whispered the only thing she could think of. "Then...then you can share that with **me.**"

A weak, dry laugh trickled out from the room, which was cut off by a strangled sob.

A few seconds later, light appeared in the crack between the door and the floor.

"I...I miss my mommy. And...my daddy." The instant the tearful words left Elsa's mouth, she heard the door unlock. However, she didn't need to look up to see who had entered.

She knew her Aunt Elie from a mile away.

_Sounds like Rapunzel._

_Smells like...mom._

"I'm here for you, love. I'm...here for you." Elie's heart lurched as in one instant, she drew Elsa into her arms, and in the next, Elsa had bowled the two over atop the blanket-stripped mattress. Eilonwy shivered, unable to keep her hands from skittering over Elsa's frail and obviously malnourished body. _I'm...I know you two just got to wherever you went. But I'm going to need...your **help.**_

"I'm...tired." The words slipped out of Elsa's mouth every few minutes, just as tears slipped from her eyes, and choked sobs trembled in her chest.

_I loved them. Despite everything...I **loved** them. And they hated...**hated** me._

_And...that's okay._

_That's **okay.**_

* * *

Once the girls were nice and comfortable on the sofa, Eilonwy wasted no time in preparing a mug of sleepy-time tea for each. Nine thirty flowed into ten o'clock, the minutes quickly trickling into hours as Anna and Rapunzel recounted the happenings in the San Francisco area in the seven months since they last visited their aunt and grandmother. Elsa tried to remain alert, but she only contributed to the conversation when prompted by her cousin or her sister. They spoke for the oldest niece as often as possible, especially after they noticed Elsa's head drooping from weariness.

Eventually, Eilonwy decided to wrap up their little conversation. _Poor Elsa looks as though she's about to keel right over. _"I know you're all tired. Especially…" She cupped a light blue mug of steaming tea as she rocked back and forth on a grey recliner. She faced her three nieces as they relaxed on the sofa, but her eyes kept returning inevitably to Elsa.

The blonde woman had exhausted herself with trying to pay attention to their hushed conversation, and every few minutes she'd move her head from resting on Anna's shoulder to resting on Rapunzel's. And then back again.

Rapunzel chuckled, resisting the urge she had to whip out her cell phone and snap a photo of Elsa lightly dozing against Anna's shoulder. The brunette peered over her knees, idly wondering if her feet were going to prune from the fifteen minutes of non-stop licking Gurgi was lavishing on them. "Between work and...**fun**, Elsa is the only one who didn't grab a nap. Or a full night's sleep, as the case may be."

Anna's shoulders shook a bit from her light laughter, but she tried not to jostle her sister too much. _It will be nice to curl up under some blankets tonight, though. Maybe...should I volunteer to take the guest room with the single bed?_ "Hey, I know we'll have plenty of time to talk tomorrow, but...how is Grandma doing? Really?"

Setting her tea mug down on a coaster by the lamp on her right, Eilonwy rested her hands in her lap as she leaned back. "You know, sometimes...I wonder. Some days she'll have a couple hours where she **knows** what's going on. **Knows** who she is. She...she generally knows who I am."

Elsa shook her head a bit, sitting up as she mentally berated herself. _Come on, this is a family conversation...sleep later._ "Mmm. And the part time nurse who stays with her when you go out? She's good with...keeping Grandma, you know, intellectually stimulated?"

Eilonwy shrugged, snapping her fingers while groaning in frustration at her dog's incessant licking. "Gurgi, leave your poor cousin alone."

"Don't worry about it, Aunt Elie. I really don't mind." An absentminded giggle slipped from Rapunzel's lips as she playfully nudged Gurgi's face with her left foot. The dog was not at all deterred from his task.

"Mom doesn't mind it either." Eilonwy managed a faint smile as she turned back to Elsa. "That's part of their training. Puzzles, reading stories, taking cues from a patient about what activities they'd find enjoyable. I…" Letting out a long, ragged sigh, Eilonwy glanced over at the birdhouse clock on the wall above the sofa. Her eyes widened at the late hour, and she slowly pushed herself out of the chair. "Look, girls. We'll have plenty of time in the morning for more...questions and answers. You're all tired, lord knows **I'm** tired, and Mom wakes up at five thirty sharp."

Anna was the first one to turn around, grinning at the colorful wooden clock surrounded by bird statues of all shapes and sizes. Her grin fell away immediately when she noticed the time. "Oh shit, it's almost midnight! Um, sorry Aunt Elie, yeah, let's all get some sleep." The redhead rose to her feet, shivering a bit at the sudden draftiness of the room. Anna briefly turned, catching Rapunzel and Elsa's glances. "You said there's a single guest bedroom? I'll, uh...I can take that, no problem, if you two are...okay...with the pull-out sofa bed?" Anna tried to fend off the blush which may or may not have been rising in her cheeks, but the sudden chill in the room left her unsure as to whether it was even there.

Elsa's ears perked up at her sister's uneasy offer, and the blonde woman was acutely aware that her fingers had laced with Rapunzel's at some point during the evening's conversation. Pulling away as discreetly as she could, Elsa gave a quick shake of her head. "No, I think I'll take the guest room. I'm sure you two might like to stay up until all hours talking, but I'm old and tired." She let out a shy, awkward chuckle, and suddenly felt as though she was the center of attention...to an uncomfortable degree.

An embarrassed squeak slipped from Elsa's lips as she felt a strong pair of arms wrap around her waist. Rapunzel grunted softly as she hauled her girlfriend to her feet, pulling away just as soon as Elsa was steady. The brunette smiled widely, bumping her shoulder against Elsa's bicep. "We know where the sofa bed is...right, Banana?"

Anna managed a sleepy nod as she leaned over to steal a quick hug from her aunt. "Yeah, we'll go crash for the night. See you two in the morning."

Eilonwy and Elsa watched the two younger women head out of the living room. Elsa offered a half-hearted wave, and was unable to squash the tiny bit of regret niggling in her stomach. _I should have kissed Punzie more before we came in. Should have gotten more cuddles. Should have...**oops.**_

"That **is** what they usually do whenever they come to visit." Eilonwy grinned knowingly, putting a hand on Elsa's right shoulder as the younger woman suddenly stared at her sneakers. Slipping her hand onto Elsa's back, Eilonwy guided her up the stairs while easily carrying her niece's suitcase in her other hand. "Stay up until all hours and talk, I mean. The house...it's definitely more lively when they visit. I know **mom** appreciates it...even if she doesn't always know who they are."

"I'm...I'm sorry we couldn't get up sooner. Life's been…" Elsa trailed off, frowning lightly at the thought of most any of her personal pursuits being viewed as more important than family. _Don't make excuses. You're afraid. You're afraid, and that's why you didn't come until now. That's why you don't do **anything...**until you absolutely have to._

Turning the corner at the top of the steps, Eilonwy guided Elsa down the hall. Her reply was warm and affectionate. "You're here now. And...you know I won't push you to talk about anything you aren't ready to." Both women glanced at the slightly ajar door on their left. Quiet, even breaths floated out from the dark room. Eilonwy caught Elsa's questioning glance, and shook her head lightly. "That's **my** bedroom. I've got one of those little walkie talkie things...you know, like what parents put in a child's bedroom?"

Elsa nodded in understanding, grasping the handle on the next door down as her aunt gestured to it. "So you can hear if Grandma needs something." Pushing the door open, Elsa suddenly looked around in confusion. She blushed in embarrassment when she noticed Eilonwy had brought up her suitcase, and the blonde woman muttered her thanks as she quickly lugged it over by the oak dresser. Turning around to face her aunt, Elsa stroked the back of her own neck while she searched for the words she wanted. "It's...really wonderful of you to take care of her like this."

Eilonwy smiled sadly, and after a brief internal debate, she slowly backed out of the room until she was standing in the doorway. "It's...I'm **glad** I get to do this for her." She stared down at her slipper-covered feet, blinking rapidly as her shoulders slumped. "I do wish I...still had my big brothers to help me."

Elsa nodded, pursing her lips as she found no words appropriate to respond with.

"We've all lost a lot. More...more than we should have." Closing the door quietly, Eilonwy lowered her voice to a whisper, even as her words reached out to her oldest niece even more strongly. "It makes us even more grateful, and **protective**, of the people we still have. I'm...**very** glad you're here, Elsa. Good night."

"Good...night." Elsa wasn't sure how long she waited before she replied, but when she looked up once more, she was alone in the guest room. A profound weariness quickly crept through her body, overriding any sadness she felt. Stumbling out of her jeans, Elsa quickly vetoed any thought of changing into actual pajamas. _Sleep. Just...sleep._

The next morning, Elsa would find herself surprised at just how deeply, comfortably, and **soundly** she slept. She'd tell herself that she was exhausted, but deep down, she knew.

_Aunt Elie is only one room away. Even though I haven't seen her in four years...she's right. She's still here for us. For me._

_And even with mom and dad gone, I can still be here for her._

_Like Rapunzel and Anna, she never gave up on me. I...I feel safe here._


	73. Chapter 73

"Oh...come on, **you.** Can we at least **pretend** like we're sleeping on a real bed?" The instant Anna had finished changing into her _Guns 'n Roses_ pajamas, she turned around, only to find Rapunzel already sprawled out on the sofa bed mattress. A small stack of folded, purple sheets sat atop the nearby wooden desk, and Anna snatched the top blanket off of the pile before unfurling it. She slid a bare foot across the mattress, carefully poking her snoring cousin in the ribs. "Just one blanket. You know I trust Aunt Elie, but something about this sofa bed always **screamed** 'bedbug fort' to me."

Rapunzel squealed sleepily, shuffling away from Anna's probing foot. Flopping dramatically off of the mattress, the brunette took a moment to straighten out here lime green nightie, before grabbing a corner of the purple blanket. "Psh, **making** a sofa bed. I think you're just showing off that we let you sleep the whole ride up."

Anna gave her cousin a sardonic grin, quickly sliding her hands over the purple sheet to smooth out the larger wrinkles. "Hey, you still got, like, a three hour nap yourself." Tossing two nearby pillows against the sofa back, Anna crawled onto the springy mattress, smiling fondly as the squeaky sounds it made stirred up memories of their past visits. Her voice lowered as she sank into her pillow. "I was...**tired** today."

"You looked it, Banana." Rapunzel pointedly ignored the sour face her younger cousin sent her, and quickly tossed a second, lighter blanket over the comfortable redhead. Stepping over to ensure the door was completely shut, Rapunzel flicked off the lights, before crawling into bed next to Anna. "But...I sort of figured this trip might bring up a few...**difficult** memories."

Anna nodded in response, squinting as her eyes slowly adjusted to the darkness. She blindly fumbled around with her left hand for a few seconds, sighing when her fingers touched Rapunzel's shoulder. Anna sidled up closer to her cousin, but despite the pleasant warmth swirling throughout her body, she still forced herself to ask a question. "Can I...pillow your shoulder?"

Pursing her lips together, Rapunzel blew out a sharp breath derisively. She opened her mouth to add an affirmative yet sarcastic rejoinder, but thought better of it when she deciphered Anna's nebulous tone. "Of...of course you can. Come here, Banana." Despite having given her permission, Rapunzel still sucked in another sharp breath at the feeling of Anna's loose, copper hair trailing over her arm and shoulder.

_Come on, mouth. The words are right there...**right there.**_ Anna furrowed her brow as she tried to piece together the prior night's difficulty. _Stupid, fuzzy brain. Well, I guess this time it **is** sort of my fault._ A surprised squeak slipped from her lips the instant she felt Rapunzel's right hand close securely around her bare, right shoulder. Suddenly, Anna found her words. "It started when I read some lyric stuff Saffron wrote. By the way, that kids a fuckin' talented songwriter. She...her words reminded me of mom and dad. **No...**more like when you came for me right before…"

Whatever anxiety from holding Anna in such an intimate manner remained in Rapunzel's mind, was quickly banished as she completed her fraught younger cousin's whispered sentence. "...before your parents' funeral. I remember."

"And, and...and I **know** this is hard for Elsa." Pressing closer to Rapunzel, Anna drew the blanket up to her chin as her mind lit up with guilt. "She probably hasn't seen Aunt Elie since...**then.** And she...she knows I'm **so angry** at her." Anna paused to take a couple of deep breaths, clasping her hands to her chest as they shook uncontrollably.

"Elsa and Aunt Elie will handle each other...don't **you** worry about **them.**" Rapunzel's warm breath ghosted over Anna's left ear, and the brunette slowly crept her fingers along Anna's bare forearms until those shaking hands were covered. "Elsa won't try to make you say **anything** yet, Anna. She's waiting until New York, just like you two promised."

"But...what if I want to say something to her?" Anna gritted her teeth, jaw tensing as she fought to push back her sadness. _This is too much, too much. I shouldn't...shouldn't be **this** sad!_ "Punzie...I brought something to show Elsa."

Rapunzel said nothing, merely settling for an inquiring hum as she continued stroking Anna's fingers with her own.

"She...look, I don't want you telling me stuff you shouldn't. But Elsa...she thinks mom and dad **hated** her, right?" Anna hesitantly turned to face Rapunzel, and felt her lips quiver at the brunette's glassy-eyed stare. Stuttering heatedly, Anna fumbled forwards. "Whatever she did, wh...whatever. She thinks they hated her when...when they died. But I can prove...**prove** they loved her."

Removing her hand from Anna's now stable hands, Rapunzel brought it up to gently stroke her cousin's wet, freckled cheek. Despite the dark bedroom, Anna's pupils were tightly constricted, and the redhead's short, ragged breaths tore at Rapunzel's heart. "You...you brought the tickets. Is that right? You brought...the plane tickets?"

Anna managed a short, jerky nod, but immediately after she opened her mouth to elaborate, Rapunzel clapped a hand over it.

"Good, good, **very** good. You did **right** in doing that." Rapunzel's words tumbled from her lips in a throaty, comforting whisper. "You don't even have to **say** anything. Just...and hell, I'll give Elsa the tickets if you don't want to."

Anna's eyes narrowed, and she curled her fingers around Rapunzel's silencing hand, before sliding it down below her lips. "Thank you. But I'm...her **sister.** She needs to hear this from **me.**" _God fucking damnit. Now everything hurts **again.** Now Punzie is gonna be worried about this, and maybe this is the fucking worst possible time to spring the tickets on Elsa. Fuck me. Fuck me. _

_ I just wanted to see Grandma this weekend. I wanted...to play with Grandma._

"Oh...**oh,** honey. There there, just...let it out." Rapunzel was clearly unnerved by the rapid downturn of Anna's quiet sadness into full-bodied sobs and hiccups. The brunette used her right arm to roll Anna right onto her chest, effortlessly bearing the weight of her tearful cousin. _This is a big step for you, Anna. Goddess, I know it is._

_ She hasn't even told you **why** your parents sent her away...but you still want her to know they loved her, after all. I could never tell Elsa that...she wouldn't believe me. But she'll believe you...with those tickets._

A thick, dry lump formed in Rapunzel's throat. It was accompanied by a difficult, downright disturbing thought. _If Elsa ends up blaming herself for...no. No, no, **no.** She's come so far, and she's not that same, insecure person she once was. She'll be better for knowing this. For...hearing it from Anna._

In the meantime, Anna's sobs had quieted down considerably, replaced by occasional dry heaving and words mumbled against Rapunzel's collar.

"I just...wanna play with Grandma."

Slipping her fingers deftly across Anna's scalp, Rapunzel went to work on aiding her cousin in falling asleep. "All day tomorrow, Banana. All day, you can play with Grandma." _Just sleep now. I didn't know you were...but I **should** have. You looked **so** tired this morning._

_ I'm missing things about you, Anna. Things I should be able to see...but can't._

* * *

"Someone's in the kitchen with Dinah! Someone's in the kitchen I know-ho-ho-ho!" Rapunzel's merrily off-key voice floated through the kitchen, early the next morning. She wore a pair of red coveralls, and atop that she'd cinched a honey bee themed apron. Pancakes, eggs, bacon, and potatoes were sizzling on the jam-packed stovetop, and the brunette thumbed idly through a tray of spices. Selecting the cinnamon shaker, Rapunzel liberally sprinkled the condiment over both the pancakes and the bacon.

The clock had just struck half past five, and despite the lure of the sofa bed still calling to her, Rapunzel danced alongside Gurgi while she prepared breakfast. The little Yorkie alternated between spinning rapidly in circles, and hopping up and down on his hind legs, all in the hope of earning himself a treat. Every few minutes, the brunette broke off a small piece of bacon and dropped it down to her loyal company, all while continuing her song. "Fee fie, fiddly eye oh!"

"Strumming on the old banjo."

Rapunzel lurched backwards in surprise, her cheeks reddening at the wavering yet warm voice which joined hers for the last line. The brunette spun around, dropping her spatula on a nearby plate as her eyes lit up.

Thin, wrinkled hands inched a silver and black walker across the kitchen floor. A short, silver-haired old woman wearing silk, red and black plaid pajamas, gave several cursory sniffs. She nodded in approval immediately afterwards. "Nurses cook **and** sing, now? You are **quite** talented, young miss."

Rapunzel's smile grew even wider, and it was with great difficulty that she managed to keep her feet rooted to the floor. _Slow. Nice and slow._ "Good morning, Grandma. I'm not a nurse, but I wanted to make you some breakfast, if that's okay."

The old woman replied with a toothy grin, shrugging her shoulders as she hobbled over to take a seat at the extended kitchen counter. "Do you think I'd say no to free food? It feels like I haven't eaten in ages." She just managed to tuck a nearby napkin into her pajama collar, when Rapunzel appeared directly opposite Grandma, sliding a plate of steaming food in front of her. "My, you're quite fast."

Rapunzel quickly scooted back to the stove for just long enough to ensure every burner was set to low heat, before she yanked a stool up to the counter. She was quite content to munch on a few strips of bacon while watching her grandmother tuck in to the morning meal.

Grandma's lips curled in amusement after she swallowed her first bite of the pancake. "Cinnamon **and** bananas? I...I only give this recipe to family." Her wispy eyebrows furrowed as she tilted her head, frowning just a bit.

_Oh, Grandma...you can do it!_ Rapunzel's cheeks pinked even further as she rested her elbows on the kitchen counter and leaned across the table. Her grin grew wider still when her grandmother brushed a hand through her short, brown hair.

Grandma's eyes widened, and her voice took on an exasperated tone. "Oh...**Rapunzel.** What did you do to do your lovely hair?"

Despite quashing the urge to sniffle, Rapunzel still rubbed the bottom of her nose as she chuckled happily. "I gave it to a charity, Grandma. I like this color because...it reminds me of the beautiful hair you had in the fifties." _And...because it reminds me of Mom. But I'm better off not confusing her too much._

Grandma picked up a crispy piece of bacon in her left hand, waggling it in her youngest granddaughter's direction. With her right, she stroked her own, similarly short haircut. "**Had**? My hair's **still** beautiful!"

A rich, affectionate laugh tumbled from Rapunzel's lips, and her heart swelled as she let her grandmother drive the conversation. The brunette interjected simple yet thoughtful questions, questions which she knew would help jog her grandmother's memory further.

"...and then Harold, your grandfather, comes in. I don't know where he ran off to, but he's missing out on one **amazing** breakfast." The stories were flying from Grandma's mouth fast and furious, and at times the silver haired woman had trouble fitting in bites of her breakfast.

Rapunzel nodded along, smiling good naturedly. She waited until her grandmother paused to chew a mouthful of eggs, before tapping the half-empty red plate. "Hey, grandma? I brought some company, if that's okay. More fun people who you might…" Rapunzel paused mid-sentence, and the moment she noticed her grandmother staring out over her left shoulder, the brunette also spun around.

"H...hi. Sorry to interrupt." Elsa stood in the doorway between the living room and the kitchen, arms folded tightly around her light blue bathrobe. The instant she locked eyes with her grandmother, Elsa hunched her shoulders and ducked her head, already feeling the blood rushing to her face.

It was Rapunzel who broke Elsa out of her bashful stupor. "Good morning, nerdface. C'mere and join us for breakfast." The brunette reached out her left hand, wiggling three fingers in a reassuring invitation. Her soft voice helped ease the tension Elsa carried, and she turned back to face her grandmother while Elsa quietly joined the pair. "Grandma, could you keep my...**friend** entertained while I get her some breakfast, please?"

Elsa squeaked in surprise when Rapunzel hopped off of her stool, immediately plopping the blonde woman down on that same seat. Twiddling her fingers together as she tentatively shot a glance at her grandmother, Elsa tried not to hunch over too much. "Well...g...good morning." _She's staring at me. Did she forget who I was? That's okay, that's normal. It's been...years. But what do I **say?!**_

After several long moments of hard staring, Grandma's expression lightened considerably. She leaned back in her comfortable chair, folding her arms and shaking her head with a small frown. "Honestly, Elsa. It's been a **week** already."

"A...week?" Elsa swallowed thickly as she managed a low mumble in reply.

"Since your graduation! I made sure to order enough pictures for your parents, as proud as I'm sure they are of you. A shame they couldn't make it to the ceremony...but I'm still waiting for the pictures **I** ordered?" Spearing a syrup-drenched piece of pancake, Grandma grinned wryly as her eyes twinkled in Elsa's direction. "How else am I going to show off my favorite granddaughter's graduation to my weekly bridge group?!"

Elsa grimaced hotly, feeling her shoulders slump. _Right...she thinks that only happened a week ago. She doesn't know about...about. _Pressing her hands against the cool countertop, Elsa forced herself to sit upright as she reached back to the advice Kristoff gave her. _This...this is where Grandma is at right now. This is her world._ "Well. I'll just have to call and file a **polite** complaint with the university photographer."

Grandma nodded enthusiastically, spooning a pile of fried potatoes into her mouth. The sight warmed Elsa's cheeks, almost as much as the hand which suddenly pressed against her back did.

Reaching around to set a piping hot plate of food in front of her girlfriend, Rapunzel paused for a moment to stroke her hand against Elsa's back several times. "Good morning, Elsa. Eat your breakfast." The warm breath accompanying Rapunzel's whisper rushed against Elsa's ears, warming the blonde's face even more. Rapunzel followed that intimate exchange with a boisterous declaration. "Oh, I see. I make you breakfast and **Elsa** is your favorite granddaughter!"

Grandma giggled as her feisty brunette granddaughter shook a piece of bacon at her. The old woman tried to respond, but only ended up spitting out a few small bits of potato. That sent all three women into another fit of laughter. When Grandma finally managed to swallow her food, she gave both Rapunzel and Elsa a fond smile. "Both of my granddaughters, here. Now where is that sleepyhead, Elie?"

Rapunzel and Elsa shared a sympathetic look, which quickly morphed into that of hesitance, when a sleepy voice called out from behind them.

"G'morning Punzie, Elsa. Grandma, you got a breakfast fit for a queen!" Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, Anna half-skipped into the kitchen, proudly displaying her bedhead for all to see.

Grandma tilted her head once more, squinting in Anna's direction. She quickly barked out a laugh, shaking her fork at the redhead. "Okay, okay. Now I **know** you're putting me on. I've got two granddaughters, and one nurse with a **wild** sense of humor." Chuckling to herself, Grandma went back to recounting her earlier story. "Right, so then Harold comes into the mall, and of course you **know** he's bringing both…"

Smoothing out a bit of her mussed up hair, Anna blushed at the warmth of both Rapunzel and Elsa's hands on her right arm. She returned their sympathetic smiles with a crooked grin of her own, waving a hand dismissively. "Some days...that's how it is." Dejection dripped from her whisper, but she kept up her smile, drawing both Elsa and Rapunzel in for a one-armed hug.

Anna's heart still swelled at the sight of their grandmother. _Looks like she's off to a good start for the day. Good, good, **good.**_ Pulling up a chair, she found herself content to listen and observe Elsa hesitantly coax Grandma into talking about more obscure events from the old woman's past. In those early Saturday morning hours, Anna couldn't help but feel a bit optimistic about the whole trip.

_She loves you, Elsa. Do you see?_

* * *

"Of all the mornings for my stupid alarm clock to...mom! **Mom!**" It was a quarter after seven when Eilonwy stampeded down the stairs, rubbing at the red, wet spot on her cheek where Gurgi had licked non-stop for ten minutes. _I can't be mad at **him,** though. I must've forgotten to set my alarm, what with the girls showing up late and all of us talking for hours last night. If not for my little Gurgi, I'd probably still be asleep!_ Eilonwy's feet hit the carpeted floor with a dull thud, and in her haste to get to the kitchen, she stepped out of one of her fuzzy, grey slippers. She caught a whiff of bacon, instantly paling at the memory of the last time her mom tried to cook breakfast. _Three coats of paint and that wall **still** doesn't look right._ "Mom! Where are...**oh.**"

Elsa smiled sheepishly, spooning a healthy serving of eggs next to the bacon and pancake laden plate she held. Offering a timid wave to her bleary-eyed and wild-haired aunt, Elsa set the plate of food down on the breakfast nook counter. "Good morning, Aunt Elie. Everything's...everything's fine."

"I'm **seeing** that." Eilonwy tried to give her oldest niece a sardonic grin, but the elation at seeing Elsa for the first time in four years was still evident in the warm upturn of the older woman's lips. Eilonwy kicked her lone slipper into the corner of the living room, whereupon Gurgi attacked it with vicious thrashings and mashings. Settling onto the stool with a wince, Eilonwy spotted her mother seated between Anna and Rapunzel in the den. The three shared a long, thatched sofa with white cushions, and they were slowly working on piecing together an oversized puzzle. "She took her meds with breakfast, right?"

Elsa nodded, pulling up another stool to sit by her aunt as she gently rapped an empty plastic cup against the counter. "Rapunzel and Anna seem to be pretty familiar with...how things work around here."

The two women sat in companionable silence, observing the puzzle assembly and spirited discussion going on in the adjacent room. Eilonwy savored her delicious breakfast, making a point of catching both Rapunzel and Anna's attention in order to raise her spoon to them in thanks. She couldn't resist leaning over to whisper in Elsa's ear. "Care to make a bet on which one of those brats snuck into my room this morning and turned my alarm off?"

Elsa paused for a moment, tapping a finger against her pursed lips. "Knowing **them**, Rapunzel probably suggested it...and Anna carried out the order." _I wonder how many times they've been up here? Especially since they helped move Grandma from her and Grandpa's old place?_

"I **like** the way you think." Eilonwy briefly leaned against Elsa's shoulder, but pulled away quickly after a moment's hesitation. The reaction drew a startled gasp from Elsa, who turned to regard her aunt in surprise. Eilonwy chuckled weakly, staring at the remaining crumbs on her plate. "Sorry, Elsa. I just...I remember how you needed your space. After graduation, I mean. And...I didn't…"

Elsa opened her mouth to respond, but quickly thought better of it, and instead laid her head against her aunt's fuzzy bathrobe-covered shoulder. She gave a sleepy sigh, relishing the contact. "No, it's...it's fine. I'm actually doing better." Elsa's blue eyes flicked towards Anna and Rapunzel, crinkling happily as she watched them crowd around their grandmother and cheer her puzzle solving efforts. At that moment, the blonde woman found it surprisingly easy to shelve her weekend worries. "And it's due in large part to **them.** Those two...their patience and their **love.** It's really been something of a miracle to me." Swallowing thickly, Elsa shivered as she felt her aunt's arm wrap around her shoulders. _I love them both. I'm lucky enough to **share** the same love as Punzie. But they really **did** save me...so that now, now I get to be with Aunt Elie and Grandma again._

Elie turned to her right, pressing a warm whisper against Elsa's mussed up hair. "From what little I've seen, it looks like you've been good for them, too." Elie frowned lightly as she felt Elsa tense up a bit against her.

"Maybe. We **do** have our...difficulties." Curling her toes against the bottom rung of her stool, Elsa pursed her lips as she heard her grandmother talking about Adgar as a boy. _I'm sorry, Anna. I know...I know you've had to hear these stories from Grandma before. But now, with me dragging all of that old pain back up again. I know it's on your mind. And...I hate myself for putting you in this position._

"Like **any** family does, I'd imagine." Eilonwy's smile was sympathetic, even as she gingerly stood up. Squeezing Elsa's shoulder, she gestured towards the lively, cheerful group playing in the den. "It's times like **these** that help balance out the hard times. C'mon, let's go be a part of **that** happiness."

A reluctant smile found its way onto Elsa's face as she accompanied her aunt into the den. _Everybody in this house has a reason to be hurting. But they're all searching for happiness...happiness with each other. Damnit, I'll do that too._

Elsa quietly took a seat next to Rapunzel, drawing strength of will from their lightly touching fingers. After a few moments, Elsa offered Anna a shy wave. Her heart leapt into her throat when the wild-haired redhead shot her a vibrant grin. _I'm hurting, but I'll be damned if that's going to stop me._

* * *

By noon, the five women were out enjoying the sunny yet noticeably less arid Saturday. Eilonwy had offered to alter the typical Saturday activities she did with her mom, but Anna, Elsa, and Rapunzel insisted that no changes be made. So it was that Anna and Elsa accompanied their aunt down by a nearby lake, while Rapunzel introduced herself to her grandmother's card playing friends and seamlessly integrated herself into their game.

Highland Assisted Living featured a large, stucco, stone, and brick building which housed numerous apartments. The grounds behind the living facilities sprawled back for more than a half mile, and featured recreational facilities, a well-maintained fishing lake, and smooth paths which offered easy access to all the amenities Highland offered.

Eilonwy drew a long, satisfying breath as she reclined on the cedar bench by the pond. Nestled comfortably between Anna and Elsa, the older woman balanced a wicker basket full of bread crumbs on her lap. She seemed quite content to let her nieces carry the conversation, as they filled her in on the events of the last six months.

"So Rapunzel and I are both taking Physical Education alongside Anna." A light breeze wafted through Elsa's bangs as she bashfully fidgeted with the small binder on her lap. It contained a thorough collection of blueprints, as well as photos of both the interior and the exterior of the nearly-completed Madtown Music, all of which the three young woman had perused earlier that morning. Elsa pursed her lips together, taking a steadying breath as she watched the shadows of the small, overhanging tree dance against her blue binder. "It's nice to get out and get some exercise, but we felt it was important to support her in her efforts to finish her degree. Which...I **know** will be successful." An awkward cough met Elsa's ears, just before a sizable piece of bread struck her cheek, tumbling down her yellow, short-sleeved blouse.

Anna offered her sister a cheeky grin, before reaching into the bread bowl to snatch another piece of duck food. "Yeah, Elsa was **very** shy at first, but she's gotten damn good at making up for lost time by embarrassing me." Flicking the piece of bread towards a pair of small, grey and black feathered ducks, Anna rested her left elbow on Eilonwy's shoulder as she shot a quick glance over at Elsa. "I could...**really** get used to it."

Smiling affectionately, Eilonwy gently patted Anna's elbow as she cocked a knowing eyebrow at Elsa. "Well, Rapunzel tells me you'll be heading back to New York next month. Packing up everything so you can stay in San Francisco...for good. I bet you're looking forward to that."

Elsa scrunched her shoes against the gravel surrounding the bench. Her first instinct was to gaze fondly at Anna, while her second instinct was to hide underneath the bench. However, the nausea tumbling around in her stomach and the butterflies in her chest resulted in a compromise. Cheeks reddening as she rested her chin on her palms, Elsa gazed out over the gently rippling pond. "More than you **know.**" The lone white rowboat on the pond caught Elsa's attention, and after a few long moments of staring, she became acutely aware of two sets of eyes on her.

Eilonwy's stare was fond, while Anna's was wistful.

"S...**so!** Anna! **You** should tell Aunt Elie how your shop is doing! And...about the **thing.**" Elsa had tried to divert the intense attention from her in a nonchalant manner, but her stammering voice and fingernails drumming against the blue binder betrayed her.

Anna chuckled dryly, taking pity on her flustered sister. She quashed the anxiety dwelling in the back of her mind, shuffling her sweaty shoulder blades against the back of the bench. "Shop's the same as ever. Still scraping by thanks to the efforts of a handful of music lovers who don't mind that we're assholes. Probably because they're assholes, just like us."

Anna noticed Elsa had turned around to catch a glimpse of Rapunzel. The blonde woman's yellow blouse rode up a bit as her torso twisted, revealing a small patch of her pale-skinned lower back. Another piece of bread collided with her head, drawing an embarrassed squeak from Elsa. She quickly turned around, sporting bright, red cheeks, while patently averting Anna's playfully chiding gaze.

_I could **see** the goo goo eyes from here, Elsa._ Pressing her own t-shirt covered back against the bench once more, Anna stifled a groan at the waves of warmth coursing through her body. _I wish she'd look at **me** like that. I mean...holy shit, did it get fucking hot out here all of a sudden?_ Clearing her strangely dry throat, Anna continued catching their aunt up on current events. "I've also, umm...kind of been moonlighting with a band. Like, a **real**, actually makes money **band**. And now, we're even starting to make our own...album…"

Despite Eilonwy's supportive gaze and encouraging words, Anna spoke about the band's progress in short, stilted tones. _God, I wish Punzie was over here to do some of the talking. I'm hot, sweaty, and maybe just a little bit freaking out. And I know it's not because of the red monster._

Shuffling her legs against the wooden bench, Anna let out a quiet breath of relief when Elsa reclaimed the conversation, talking about her band managerial experience. The redhead hazarded a glance back towards the long row of umbrella-shaded tables a good hundred yards away. Anna wasn't sure if she was trying to spot Rapunzel, or the place where they were going to score some lunch. _Fuck, I'm hungry. Maybe it's everything else...**and** the red monster._

_Just fucking fantastic._

* * *

Meanwhile, Rapunzel was thoroughly enjoying the rousing game of Pinochle which she'd been coerced into joining by her grandmother, Edith. They faced off against a pair of older men, and another man and woman pair. All four of their fellow card gamers were full-time residents of Highland, and despite the fact that they all grappled with some level of dementia, Rapunzel was both impressed and warmly grateful that her grandmother's friends maintained this shared interest both in the spirit of fun and to slow their cognitive declines.

"Points for green team." The scratchy tenor voice, as well as the mop of unruly brown hair tinged with flecks of grey, belonged to an observer who struck Rapunzel as an older version of Hiccup. Every so often he'd politely intercede in the game, correcting a card flip or offering a gentle reminder as to what trump currently was.

Edith had introduced the young**er** man as Taran, and despite the fact that Rapunzel was sitting next to him, it had taken her four hands of card-playing before she managed to exchange pleasantries with him. "Are you a resident here? Or...do you just come by to admire the view?" _My Spidey Sense is tingling with this guy...and it doesn't hurt that he's tried to sneak looks over at the pond at least four times now._

Taran gave a rich, slightly guilty laugh as he expertly shuffled the two decks of cards. "As it happens, I'm the groundskeeper for this place. I **have** been thinking about, you know...going down to feed the ducks more."

Rapunzel grinned in response as she carefully collected each set of four cards Taran dealt her. Organizing them in her hands with the same air of indifferent ease that Edith did, Rapunzel paused for a moment before firing back a test rejoinder. "They are very, **very** pretty ducks. They look really smart, too. Have you...fed the ducks here before?"

"There is one down there, who I'm quite keen on. She's the most intimidating duck I've ever met." Having dealt the last of the cards, Taran rested his chin on his folded hands. His eyes crinkled thoughtfully at the cleverness and vivacity of this engaging young woman. "We've talked a few times, but I get the feeling she's far too busy for **this** old bird."

Pursing her lips thoughtfully, Rapunzel easily played her hand of cards while considering her new friend's predicament. _Yeah, I think we've gotten as much use out of cute little cover terms as we can. Time to real it up._ "She does dedicate a **lot** of her time to taking care of grandma."

"She's lucky to still have a parent around. I wouldn't suggest she do any different." Taran's smile was sympathetic, and something about his words struck Rapunzel in a poigniant manner.

_I would suggest differently. _Rapunzel's hands shook briefly as she counted the points she and Edith collected for the last hand. Her mind began turning rapidly, crafting the outline of a plan for later that evening, even as the words slowly tumbled from her lips. "Are you busy tonight? We were thinking about taking Aunt Elie out for dinner. Our usual place...but I hear they've got great **desserts.**"

"I think I'll let you run that idea by her." Taran paused when Rapunzel handed him her stack of cards. He squeezed her hand meaningfully between the both of his. "But I'm free any time...and would love the opportunity."

Rapunzel nodded quickly, pasting a smile onto her face. She quickly turned her attention back to her grandmother, who was recounting a story from her elementary school days to her card playing friends. A heavy sadness settled in Rapunzel's stomach, and she suddenly wished she was alone with Anna and Elsa. Especially Elsa. She wanted to hug somebody...to love somebody.

_I want to hug my dad...and my mom. _A subtle shiver crept up Rapunzel's back as she nodded politely in following her grandmother's story. _I miss my daddy._

_I need to hug somebody. But more than that, I need to help Aunt Elie._

* * *

"Grandma! Did you get **two** pieces of apple pie?" Anna tugged on the sleeve of Edith's light blue blouse, gawking incredulously as Elsa set their grandmother's lunch tray in front of her.

Edith smiled faintly in return, staring out the nearby window which faced the lake. "Your grandfather used to have to chase away the neighborhood hoodlums whenever I put my apple pies out on the windowsill to cool off. They were such, **such** good apples from our tree."

Elsa quietly sat down next to Edith, sliding her own apple pie-less lunch tray onto the table. A light blush caressed her cheeks as she slid her left hand slowly across the table, her blue eyes flicking between Anna and their grandmother. Clasping the older woman's hand gently, Elsa leaned forwards a bit and stared at Edith searchingly. "We...we **love** you, Grandma. Very much."

Her older sister's lack of dessert didn't escape Anna, who wiggled her left sneaker further underneath the long, rectangular, wooden table. A few seconds later, Elsa gave a surprised little hop at the pressure against her own shoes. The blonde's blush intensified, and she stared pointedly at her stir fry even while Anna quietly echoed her sentiments. "Lots and lots, Grandma."

Edith blinked several times, before letting out a merry giggle. She gently patted both Anna and Elsa's hands, blinking again in surprise when Rapunzel and Eilonwy both took seats at the same table. "Well, I love you all, **too.** But promise me we'll play some cards this afternoon, hmm? I'm sure my little group wouldn't mind a new player or two. Or **three.**" And just like that, Edith dug into her meal, happily soaking up the bright sunshine as it poured in through the cafeteria window.

Rapunzel smiled sympathetically at both of her cousins, poking at a few fried carrots on her plate as she informed her family of that morning's events. "I'm sure you saw **me** playing cards with Grandma earlier. For the most part, she **and** her friends seem pretty...**together**, at least when they're playing. Although, they **do** have some help in that department…" Rapunzel trailed off quietly, a coy smirk playing at her lips as she glanced across the table at Eilonwy.

Elsa and Anna quickly matched their cousin's gaze, which prompted their aunt to scrunch her nose and squint at Rapunzel in a decidedly **harassed** manner. "Bridge and pinochle definitely help your grandmother. Or, at least they slow her...decline. I was going to tell you about my new friend, but by the way your **motormouth** of a cousin is vibrating on her chair…"

Holding her hands out in a demure manner, Eilonwy smiled wryly as she gestured towards Rapunzel, who **was** rocking back and forth in her seat. The brunette quickly held up her hands placatingly. "Oh no, I **know** I don't have the whole story. Please, **Auntie.**"

Eilonwy barked out a short, sharp laugh as she turned to face Anna and Elsa. "Recently, I've been enjoying the company of a nice man. The groundskeeper here, Taran Dallben. Sometimes I'll let Mom play her card games while he drives me around on his oddly two-seated lawn mower. It's quite…"

"**Romantic?**" Rapunzel couldn't help blurting out the word, and although her cheeks were rosy and split by a wide smile, she didn't laugh at all. Both Anna and Elsa inclined their eyebrows, leaning towards their aunt with interest.

"I was going to say **loud**...and **hot.**" Eilonwy didn't turn around to acknowledge Rapunzel, yet somehow managed to reach her right hand back over her right shoulder and flick her shortest niece directly on the nose. "He also likes entertaining the residents here. And there's no denying that we **do**...get on well. He is a good friend."

"A good friend…" A thoughtful smile graced Anna's lips as she tilted her head to the left. Elsa said nothing, although her smile matched her sister's. The blonde's cheeks were quite flustered, however, she didn't seem to mind in the least.

Eilonwy took a long, tired breath, but instead of continuing her introduction, her shoulders slumped as she leaned back in her chair. A tired smile slipped across her lips as she leaned back, observing Edith pausing between bites of food in order to continue a conversation with somebody that only the old woman could see.

"We love you, Aunt Elie. So...I have an idea." Eilonwy, Elsa, and Anna all turned to regard Rapunzel with curiosity, although the former seemed much more hesitant than the latter two. "You wanted to take us out to dinner tonight, right? No point in paying for the nurse tonight, though. How about you enjoy the evening with your **Arendelle** nieces, while your **Corona** niece enjoys some time with her gammy?"

"Hmm." Tapping a finger against her chin, Eilonwy gave Rapunzel a piercing stare. She spoke slowly, with careful diction. "I thought you had something more...**devious** in mind."

The corners of Rapunzel's eyes crinkled as her face lit up with a million watt grin. She hummed thoughtfully as she clapped her hands together, winking at her cousins. "You **might** get to spend dessert in the company of a...good **friend.** That is, provided those two want to leave you and your...**gentleman caller** alone."

Elsa chuckled weakly, but her eyes lit up as Rapunzel met her gaze with unflinching ardor. The blonde woman clasped her hands in front of her still-untouched lunch. "I think we could find our way home...you **do** deserve a break, Aunt Elie. Does that sound good, Anna?"

Scratching absentmindedly at her nose, Anna's heart gave a funny, warm squeeze when Edith idly bumped shoulders with the redhead. Anna's breath caught in her throat for a moment, before she decided to seize the opportunity before her. "H...how about instead, you and **Punzie** go with Aunt Elie, and I'll stay at the house with Grandma?" A heated blush crept onto Anna's face as her teal eyes darted between Elsa and Rapunzel, all while her grandmother leaned comfortingly against her side. "Aunt Elie can have her **not-date**, and I'm sure you two can find...**something** to do afterwards. Grandma and I can dig through her old records. Be dorks...and stuff…"

Anna had just begun to trail off with her lips bashfully pursed, when Edith's chipper voice broke the near-silence. "Records?! I've got records, records you wouldn't believe! You're a **good** nurse, why don't we let **those** kids go out and cause trouble tonight. You and **I** can stay in...and I can show you how my husband and I polka!"

Edith quickly slipped once more into her own personal, quiet conversation, but the tone at the cafeteria table had changed to one of quiet, hesitant warmth and love. Rapunzel leaned back in her chair, slipping an arm behind her aunt and squeezing Anna's shoulder. "You got it, Banana. That's the plan for tonight...**good** thinking."

Elsa merely stared at the napkin on her lap, fiddling with the off-white fabric bashfully. She did manage to show her gratefulness by a reciprocated shoe to shoe prodding she shared with Anna. _I don't know how you do it, Anna. You're so strong. I know it's unfair to think, but...I'm so **glad** Mom and Dad never found out. You deserve so much love._

"Well, **I** for one feel like I just signed up on one of those internet dating websites." Eilonwy folded her arms, pouting playfully, but the glint in her eyes let her nieces know she was grateful for the thoughtful planning. She opened her mouth, but quickly closed it as a new blush sprang to her cheeks. Turning to face Rapunzel, Eilonwy hung her head as she let out a bashful mutter. "I...I don't have Taran's phone number."

Rapunzel grinned wildly, wiggling her phone in her right hand. "No worries, Aunt Elie. Mama's got you covered."

"Mama?" Eilonwy inclined her right eyebrow, smirking in amusement.

This time, it was Rapunzel who stumbled over her words, cheeks reddening as she lamely tried to explain her self-administered nickname. Her hazel eyes flicked between her cousins, a pleading glint in them, but Anna and Elsa merely chuckled warmly as they started eating their lunches.

"I...I'm a mom of **cats**, okay?! It's...I...**ooh!** You two aren't helping!"

* * *

"Well, I spoke with Rapunzel. She wants to see Madtown Music's interior decorating to completion." Elsa paused in front of the long mirror attached to the dresser in her aunt's guest bedroom. She took care in straightening her button-up vest and smoothing her black slacks while carefully cradling her phone between a shoulder and an ear. Her eyes flicked up to the blonde roots visible at the base of her black streak of hair. _Another touch-up, or back to my natural color. **Or**...maybe a new color._

Kristoff's witty remark, as well as his deep laughter that followed brought a tired smile to Elsa's face. "I wouldn't put it past her. I know for a fact she has a sleeping bag, but I wouldn't look forward to sleeping alone for a week straight." Kristoff followed up with a lighthearted comment about sleepovers, and Elsa suddenly felt her throat constrict as she stumbled backwards onto the bed. Her cheeks were quite rosy as she amended her previous statement with a stuttering, nervous chuckle. "I mean...I've gotten, you know, **used to** somebody else sleeping in the same **apartment** as me. It...it wasn't like that in New York. Makes me feel...I don't know. Safer." The last few words trickled out in a weary drone, and Elsa tentatively pressed a hand to her stomach as it clenched nauseously.

_That was...**stupid** of me to say. Is this because I'm...I feel constricted from having to hide my feelings for Punzie in public? Or even just...around Aunt Elie?_

Shuffling backwards until her legs rested on the firm mattress, Elsa quietly bid Kristoff good night as their conversation came to an end. She wiggled her cell phone between her fingertips, head tilting from left to right and back again as she tried to sift through her conflicting thoughts. _Or maybe I'm just getting **that** comfortable with Kristoff. Or...probably **both.**_ Pushing herself up to a seated position, Elsa gently bounced on top of the bed a few times before slipping her phone into her slacks pocket. Her smile, while terse, was still a smile. _Can't get complacent. No matter how good a friend Kristoff is to me...I have to look at this logically and assume he would not approve of our relationship. And if **he** wouldn't, I wonder if Mulan...no, **no.**_ Elsa's black lock of hair dangled, brushing against her thighs as she hunched over. A dramatic sigh followed.

_And there's the **other** little complication that we...dated. Comparatively small, but I still…_

A soft knock at the door drew Elsa from her thoughts, and she gave several dry coughs before swinging her feet off the foot of the bed. "Come in...please."

Rapunzel slipped inside, her maroon, strapless dress fluttering around her knees as she spun around to close the door. A coy smile played at her lips when she turned back around, and a giggle slipped out when she saw Elsa quickly hop to her feet. "You don't have to stand for me, nerdface." Rapunzel unabashedly let her eyes roam over the striking figure Elsa cut in the slacks and vest combination.

Elsa pursed her lips, swallowing thickly as she gave a tug on the small, black scarf tied around her collar. She tried looking anywhere except for the expanse of creamy skin around Rapunzel's collarbone and shoulders. "I...I forgot how to say **you're beautiful**. So it was either stand up and show it, or fall off of the bed and show it." Elsa anxiously shuffled from left to right, the thumping tempo of her heart increasing when her girlfriend quickly closed the distance between them.

"One of those gives you a bruised butt, and we can't have that." The scent of lavender and rose wafted from Rapunzel's hair, and Elsa cursed the twinkle of the locket the brunette wore. It only served to draw Elsa's eyes further south, where a hint of her girlfriend's cleavage made her throat suddenly dry. Rapunzel ate up the attention, adjusting the black scarf a bit as she leaned in close. "Are you all ready for our night out?"

Elsa nodded wordlessly, her eyes settling on the closed door as her hands crept around Rapunzel's lower back. The maroon fabric did little to hide the brunette's generous curves, and it was only after several seconds in a warm embrace that Elsa felt the shivers against Rapunzel's back. The taller woman craned her head down, whisper laced with concern. "What's going on?"

"We're...we're going home tomorrow morning." Rapunzel's words came out in a warm breath that tickled Elsa's neck. Elsa, however, found herself not distracted in the least, and patiently waited until Rapunzel continued. "I'd like to ask Aunt Elie some stuff about...my dad. Tonight. When he was...when **they** were kids."

The emphasis on one specific word was not lost on Elsa, who merely hummed while swaying side to side with her girlfriend.

"If your...**your** dad comes up at all, I'll ask her to…" Rapunzel's heated assurance was interrupted when she felt Elsa's fingers press firmly against her back, pulling them closer together. A breathy squeak slipped from the brunette's lips.

"Just because I don't talk about dad...**or** mom, doesn't mean…" This time it was Elsa's voice which cracked, and she abruptly shut her mouth, before composing herself. Her next words were strong and sure, sweeping over Rapunzel like a blanket of comfort. "I know you miss your father. I...I miss mine, **too**. But I intend to be right next to you tonight, when Aunt Elie talks about Thomas. And if she talks about my dad, well...I want to hear that, **too.**"

_You still don't think they loved you, do you, Elsa? I wish I could tell you, and tell you **right now.** But Anna wants to do that...that's for **her** to do._ Rapunzel let out a shaky sigh, wrapping her arms tightly around Elsa's vest. She tried to pass as much warmth and courage to her girlfriend as she could through the simple hug.

A distinct popping sound, followed by a soft grunt from Elsa, finally caused Rapunzel to draw back. A sheepish grin played at the brunette's lips, and she tenderly rubbed her girlfriend's spine. "Sorry. You didn't **ask** for an adjustment there."

"Just another of my girlfriend's talents." Elsa offered a crooked smile as she guided Rapunzel to the door. "I think Aunt Elie's still changing. Should we go and see what kind of trouble Anna and Grandma are getting into?"

Rapunzel nodded briskly, scratching Elsa's back as they regretfully pulled away from each other. "Tons, I'm sure. And...there's also something else I want to chit chat about. With **both** of you." Despite Elsa's curious stare, Rapunzel said no more, but as they headed down the hall she couldn't resist putting a bit of sway into her hips.

A long, shaky sigh slipped past Rapunzel's ears. It was a sound she was beginning to grow intimately familiar with. Her shoulders shook with quiet laughter, but her cheeks were crimson.

_I'm super familiar with your exasperation sigh, Elsie. But it's changing, I think. _

_ More and more, it sounds like you've got some desire in there, too._


	74. Chapter 74

Anna was in the middle of helping her grandmother set up the record player when she was unceremoniously yanked out of the living room and into the kitchen. Her bare feet squeaked against the linoleum floor as she took short, chopped steps backwards. "Gyah, Punzie! What if I actually want to use those belt loops someday, for, oh I don't know. A **belt?!**"

"It was that way, or by your braids, Banana. And hair pulling is so three years old." Rapunzel jerked her arm, spinning Anna around by her belt loops.

The redhead spluttered indignantly as she flung her arms out, latching onto the first steadying object she could find. Which just so happened to be Elsa, and Anna found herself momentarily grateful for her obstinately rosy cheeks. _Oh, well damn, haven't seen **that** outfit since the cruise._ "The outfit still looks slammin', Elsa."

Elsa blushed lightly at the praise, chuckling at both Anna's dopey grin and her cockeyed snapback. She took a moment to straighten out her sister's hat, her own stomach fluttering with a guilty churn at the impromptu hug. "Wait, your hat's all crooked. Okay, there you go...perfect."

"It's a **snapback!**" Anna's grin doubled in size as she playfully shook Elsa's shoulders.

Sneaking underneath Anna's right arm, Rapunzel drew the three young women into a huddle. "Okay, team...listen up! Mama's got a **plan.**"

"Is it a **secret** plan?" Elsa pursed her lips, words slipping out bashfully as locks of both brunette and copper hair tickled her face.

"**I'm** the quarterback!" Anna's gleeful cackle was punctuated by a few curious slaps against Rapunzel's upper back. Anna blinked several times in confusion at the bare skin she **saw** and **felt**. Her already warm body was claimed by another rush of heat. "Punzie, we aren't at your awesome beach, you know?"

Rapunzel gave a nonchalant shrug, blowing a warm, defiant breath on Anna's face. "If my dress overflows tonight, my sharp-dressed girlfriend will save me." Elsa blushed hotly, staring at her sleek, black slippers, while Anna grumbled sourly at their cousin's use of the word **flow.** Rapunzel rocked both of them insistently, causing the group huddle to sway. "Stop distracting me, butts! Alright, look. We love Aunt Elie, and we love Grandma, right?"

Anna and Elsa both nodded, although Anna's nod was more vigorous. She promptly clonked her head against those of her fellow Supergirls.

An airy sigh slipped from Rapunzel's lips as she blinked the stars out of her eyes. "But Grandma, well...all we can really do is try to slow down the dementia at this point. And...Aunt Elie. I think she'd like some more time for herself, even though she'd **never** admit it."

This time only Elsa nodded, though she kept her movements short and brisk. Her eyes flicked over to capture Rapunzel's with love. "What are you thinking, dear? Do you want to hire somebody to help take care of Grandma?"

"Mmhmm, that's what I was thinking." Drawing her cousins in tighter, Rapunzel nudged her forehead up, which pushed Anna's snapback higher and let the two of them see eye to eye. "Hire somebody from that Highlands place to take Grandma out. She should be playing cards with her friends there every day...and Aunt Elie is **so** in denial over that Taran guy."

Another short nod from Anna, which caused her snapback to tumble from her head and plop squarely onto her hunched back. "True story. I saw those googly eyes she made at him. Someone's gonna get climbed like a **vine**...with a little help from us!"

Rapunzel gave a salacious snicker, while Elsa was sure her cheeks couldn't possibly get any redder. "**Anna.** Well, you aren't wrong, I guess. I say we do it...put some money together, we'll talk Aunt Elie up tonight about it." A strong urge to lay a kiss on Rapunzel's cheek rushed through Elsa, but she settled for an intimate nuzzle instead. "You're very **sweet.**"

"And **very** smart." Anna swallowed thickly, pasting on a confident grin even as the potential cost caused her to break out in a cold sweat. _No big, I can live forever by sneaking out cafeteria Powerbars. Flawless plan!_

"The first year's on me, just take it out of one of my investments." Rapunzel's ears perked up at the sound of heels clacking against the staircase. "Okey doke, we got our plan, so…"

"Wait!" Elsa and Rapunzel glanced up curiously at Anna's spat out exclamation. The redhead blanched, both relieved and a bit guilty that she wouldn't have to sell some records to help with the cost of their plan. "Um...P, it's your money. And Elsa sort of controls it."

"Yeah?" The way in which Rapunzel's eyebrows knitted, and how she drew out the word on a long note, caused Anna to stare bashfully at her own sneakers.

"Well...why was I in the huddle?" _What the hell, brain? Are you half stupid, why would you ask **that** kind of question?! _A bashful cringe slipped across Anna's lips.

"Because you're **family**, duh." Rapunzel's affectionate eye-roll was accompanied by a gentle clonk of her head against Anna's. "**And** since we've got you here."

"No…" Anna grinned bashfully, her protest slipping out half-heartedly as she made no move to escape.

"**Squish the Banana!**" Gleefully smooshing against Anna's right side, Rapunzel's heart fluttered when she saw Elsa immediately take the cue and press up against Anna's left side.

The helpless redhead staggered for a moment, giggles spilling out as she drew strength from her weeks of weightlifting. "I am...unsquishable!" Anna shivered as she made her proud declaration, briefly feeling a pleasant rush of warmth and affection. Despite the weight piled atop her back, she refused to sink to the ground. Her legs trembled as Rapunzel and Elsa turned their smoosh into an embrace.

_I can hold the weight._

Anna shivered again, her thoughts muddling back to her suitcase beneath the sofa bed.

_I'm good._

Love tumbled against anger, and Anna found herself wishing for relief. In whatever form she could get it.

_Just keep getting by. They're a little bit ahead, but I'll get there._

_I'll take care of me...and catch up._

* * *

A shrill jazz trumpet accompanied an accordion as Anna danced with Edith that Saturday night. The chipper, upbeat music crackled from the _1960 Bush SRP31_ record player. Green with a silver finish, it sat on the coffee table between two old stereo speakers Anna managed to jerry-rig together, amplifying the sound even more. She was flush-faced and a bit dizzy as she gamely tried to keep up with her grandmother's steps and instructions.

"Now left! And back! Front, back, hands!" Every enthusiastic word and energetic action that came from Edith belied her eighty three years of age, and it was all Anna could do just to keep up.

She did so with a bright grin, stooping a bit as she performed three sloppy twirls in time to the last notes of the peppy polka. "Frankie Yankovic, the polka king!" Throwing up her arms exuberantly, Anna wobbled a bit as she found the living room still spinning.

"My husband used to twirl me just like that...down at the nightclub on Union Street. Every Saturday…" Edith nodded in recollection, looking up with a dazzling smile when she felt Anna take her by the arm and lead her back to the sofa. She hadn't said a word, but her rosy cheeks and loud breaths gave away her exhaustion.

_She should be dancing like this at the Highlands place, too._ Guiding her grandmother into a comfortable sitting position, Anna stepped over to a nearby mahogany chest. From it, she rifled through several stacks of records, before withdrawing a blue and silver box. "I think I need some more twirling lessons from you, grandma. It makes me **super** dizzy." _Oh yeah, that's why I'm dizzy, alright._

"You're doing **just fine**, dear. I was lucky because I had a wonderful partner. Yes...it's all about the **partner**." Edith had trailed off by the end of her sentence, staring at her lap as her smile shrunk a bit. She glanced up in surprise when the sofa cushions jostled, eyes lighting up at the opened box of records Anna had brought over to her. "You...you found my records! I haven't seen these for **ages!**"

Anna's eyebrows knitted as she gave Edith a crooked smile, laying the records out on the coffee table one at a time. "I...I really want to sing you a song, if that's okay. Pick something nice from Ol' Blue Eyes while I go tinkle, okay?" Anna went so far as to place one of the albums in her grandmother's open hands, before standing up to head over to the bathroom.

Anna had just stepped into the kitchen when a gasp from her grandmother abruptly drew her attention back. "These...are my records. I haven't seen them in **ages!**" Edith's eyes were wide with surprise, and she appeared to be on the verge of happy tears.

Pursing her lips as she forced out another smile, Anna quickly blinked her own tears away. "You've got **great** records, grandma." Ducking out after a short wave, Anna trotted over to the bathroom adjacent to the sofabed room she and Rapunzel shared. Once inside, she immediately ran cold water over her wrists, breaths coming out in short stutters.

_It's fine to ask grandma about Elsa._

_ Just wait until we go to New York._

_ But I don't want to ask...about Mom and Dad._

A frustrated groan slipped from her lips as Anna's wet right hand fumbled with the faucet handle. She winced as her fingers slipped off of the metal, slapping against the porcelain sink counter. "**Ow**...fuck me."

Anna quickly shook her stinging hand, grumbling when drops of water spattered over the bathroom mirror. At that moment, her cell phone buzzed with an incoming text, eliciting a string of muttered curses. _Right hand, use the towel to wipe off the mirror. Yes, make sure to leave streaks. **Yes**, make sure to hurt like a son of a gun._ With her left hand, Anna swiped down to her newest text message. _Oh hey, it's from Hans._

**_'Hey Anna. First off, thank you for whatever you said to Merida. We aren't about to become best friends for life or anything, but she asked if I wanted to have dinner with her and our parents on Monday. I was going up to Canada for Spring Break then, but I'm pushing it to Tuesday. Seriously...thank you. Any amazing plans on your plate for vacation? Let me know if you need anything, since I won't be back until Saturday afternoon. Lift and study for midterms on Sunday? Let me know, and I hope your family trip is going okay. ~Hans'_**

Anna half-heartedly cursed her lack of ambidexterity as she slowly typed a reply with her left hand.

**_'No problem, man...glad to help. I'm good for the week. Staying home and reorganizing my record collection for the millionth time. Have fun and don't get attacked by any mooses.'_**

She hit _send_, pocketing her phone before yanking both her jeans and underwear down and plopping onto the toilet. Elbows on thighs and chin against fists, Anna idly twisted her feet while clapping her ankles together. _I'll just ask grandma about Elsa's...college graduation. I could ask Aunt Elie, but...I know she was also there for Elsa **afterwards.**_

_I like hearing grandma talk about old stories. Fuck it...I **am** gonna ask her._

A few moments, and one toilet flush later, Anna was back to wash her hands for the second time. Peach-scented soap cascaded down her palms as one other thought nagged at her. _But I...I'm not gonna give Elsa the tickets. Not **yet.** Save that for New York. I…_

Anna's stomach gave a nauseous tumble as she clapped a cool, wet hand to her warm forehead. _If she takes it the wrong way...and blames herself. And she's gonna be so fucking busy finishing up the building these next two weeks. No, no...better I wait until **later.**_

The nagging thought persisted, however, as did the nagging pain in her hand. Anna glowered at her reflection in the mirror,

_Fine. But that's it for this weekend. It's...**not** a problem._

She dug her tingling right hand into her other pocket.

_ I'm gonna have more fun with grandma._

One minute later, Anna had skipped into the kitchen, before she skidded abruptly to a halt. Edith was on her hands and knees, surrounded by Cheerios, which she carefully picked up one at a time and placed in a tupperware container next to her. The cereal box lay atop the counter, plastic bag hanging halfway out with a messy trail of whole grain oat circles leading off the counter's edge.

"G...grandma!" Anna hurried over to her grandmother's side, scooping up Cheerios by the handful and dumping them into the plastic container.

Edith turned, a frustrated and embarrassed frown on her face as she regarded Anna. "Nurse, there was a hole in that cereal bag. You're very nice, but I might have to file a complaint."

A long, tired sigh slipped from Anna's lips, and she immediately chastised herself. _Grandma can't help it, it's just the way she is now. Stop projecting my own stupid bullshit onto her, and **help her.** _Pursing her lips, Anna scooped another pile of cereal into the container and slid it onto the counter. She carefully helped Edith back to her feet. "I can clean up the rest here. Why don't we find a nice Frank Sinatra song to sing with in the living room, hmm?"

Edith glanced up at Anna, mildly confused but nodding in agreement. "Well, okay. I **do** have an awful lot of records...which I haven't seen for **ages.** Can you help me go through them, nurse? Make sure none were stolen?"

Anna braced herself for a wave of melancholy, but was relieved to find a pleasant warmth slip through her mind and seep into her bones. _The hell with the Cheerios. I'm gonna make grandma feel safe, and if that means I have to catalog and organize every record in the damn house, then that's what I'll do._ "If that's what you want to do, grandma, we can definitely do that."

Edith nodded, smiling a bit wider as she clasped Anna's right hand for support. The warmth of her grandmother's touch sent a sweet, loving pang through her heart. "You know, you can call me Anna if you want. That's...that's my name."

Edith's eyebrows shot up and her lips formed a perfect circle. "Oh, really? That's a...very pretty name. Now where did I hear that before…"

Anna's only response was to give a light, airy laugh as she helped her grandmother back onto the couch. Making her way back over to the record collection, she made a big fuss over the very first record she withdrew. "Bing Crosby?! This guy is **awesome!**"

_Elsa. Punzie. Aunt Elie. I hope you're having fun tonight. I know I am._

Edith's laughter twinkled like sweet music against Anna's ears.

_I know **we** are._

* * *

It was Saturday night, and Arooga's was packed to the gills. The retro diner sported a black and white checkered floor, as well as rows of red vinyl booths. Black cushioned metal stools lined the bar, and even though the entire restaurant was noisy, the patrons clinking glasses and shouting at the bar counter definitely raised the most ruckus.

However, if every booth was as loud as the one in the far left corner of the restaurant, they would have dwarfed the sounds coming from the bar. Eilonwy sat across from Rapunzel and Elsa, and the three women shared a large dinner platter which had arrived piled with mini cheeseburgers, chili cheese fries, and honey barbecue chicken wings. The platter was more than half-empty as Eilonwy continued with her loud, expressive childhood tale.

Wearing a light purple blouse with black slacks, Eilonwy seemed to be anything but melancholy as she enjoyed her first night out in a long time. "So there I am, all **gussied up** in my new purple dress with white lace, and sitting in **your** father's little red wagon." Eilonwy jabbed a half-eaten french fry in Rapunzel's direction, before pausing to take a sip of her bright blue drink. The presence of alcohol in her drink was evidenced by the rosy glow on the older woman's cheeks. "And he's promising me the most amazing surprise in history at the top of this grassy hill. And I'm just **sweating** and sitting in his dirty wagon, but I don't care, because I **love** surprises!"

Rapunzel halted her enthusiastic nodding in order to take a generous swig from her Long Island Iced Tea. She'd promised to be on her best behavior, but after only two drinks she'd gotten quite comfortable leaning against a mildly flustered Elsa. Every so often, Rapunzel would shiver and slide away from her girlfriend a few inches, as she just did again. "Oh...oh my **god**, I still **have** that wagon!" A merry titter slipped from her lips, and she playfully bumped shoulders with Elsa.

Elsa managed a queasy smile, which was more due in part to the greasy nature of the girls' dinner than any intimacy discomfort. _I told them I was fine with whatever they ordered. But that cheese...it's just **laying** in my stoma-ha-hach!_ "I remember you used to carry our schoolbooks on that wagon, back at the academy." Elsa's blush doubled in intensity when Rapunzel briefly rested her head on the blonde's stiff shoulder. Short, brunette locks tickled her cheek, and Elsa's stomach flip flopped in a rather pleasant manner at the rich, bubbly laughter of her girlfriend.

The intercom above the bar blared to life, loudly informing all patrons of another meal ready to eat. "Order up, Rickelson, party of four. That's Rickelson…"

"**Shut up, I'm talking!**" Eilonwy grinned and slapped the table vigorously, rattling the silverware and causing Elsa to jump in her seat. Rapunzel merely laughed harder, gesturing for their aunt to continue the story. "We get to the top of the hill, and he sets me down on this little dirt pile. Hands me this jar of honey, because I'm such a **good little sister.** He runs off, saying he's going to get me a drink...meantime, I've got no spoon, so four year old me is using my **hand.**" As Eilonwy spoke, she mimed scooping honey out from her half-empty glass. She blinked several times, eyes glassy with unshed tears, despite her exuberant smile.

"No...he wouldn't." Rapunzel's lips barely moved for her first reply, but her second attempt was delivered with incredulity and both palms slapped over her flushed face. "**He wouldn't!**"

Both of Elsa's eyebrows shot up, and she leaned back against the red vinyl booth while sipping her non alcoholic iced tea. _Wow. I'd never be this comfortable in such a loud place...and if it was anybody else. But it's Punzie and Aunt Elie. Somehow, it's always okay if it's them._ Shimmying her back against the booth, Elsa was briefly torn between savoring the warm pressure of Rapunzel's bare arm against her own and wishing Anna was there, too. _I hope Anna's having a nice time with grandma. I...I know she **really** wanted this time together._

"Honey's dripped all down my arms, onto my dress, and suddenly I'm **covered with ants!**" Eilonwy's eyes slammed shut, and she couldn't help but grimace and shake her hands wildly at the vivid memory. "Crawling everywhere! And I'm not talking about tiny little black ants. These were demon eyed, snaggle toothed, **ninth circle of hell, burn your skin off fire ants!**" Throaty, watery chuckles tumbled from Eilonwy's mouth as she unabashedly rubbed at the tears clinging to the corner of her eyes.

Rapunzel wiped a spare napkin over her nose, before sliding the dinner platter to her left and clapping her hands atop her aunt's. The brunette's shoulders shook as she seamlessly integrated breathless laughs with short, punctuated hiccups. "I...I can't...daddy, **you little shit.**"

Elsa's hand was mere inches from pressing against her cousin's warm, lightly freckled back. Her hand froze at the last moment, twitching with uncertainty as she swallowed a grimace, before awkwardly patting Rapunzel right between gently sloping shoulder blades. _I want to hug you right now. So badly._ Pulling her hand away as though it had been burned, Elsa quickly slid it across the table to pat her aunt's forearm. "If that was on purpose...how did you get home?"

An odd silence fell over the booth, and Elsa was suddenly surprised to realize she could hear the jangling and clattering of silverware and dishes from booths all around the trio. Eilonwy slowly lifted her head up, resting a make-up smudged cheek on her left palm. She shared a faint smile with Elsa for a few long moments, before her now quiet voice crossed the table. "**Your** dad came for me."

"Oh." Elsa wasn't sure at what point she'd begun to lazily spin her butter knife on the table. She wasn't sure how many seconds had passed since Rapunzel quietly excused herself to the ladies' room. Pictures of her father as a child, wide-eyed, gap toothed, and dirty cheeked, flashed through her mind in a scrapbook of memories she'd long ago tucked away.

It was only her aunt's hand slowly sliding over her own that brought Elsa back to the present. Eilonwy coughed lightly, brushing away a bit of her smudged make-up with a damp napkin. "Should've seen this coming. I was so excited about the idea of a fun night out...hello, make-up police?"

Shimmying bashfully against the red vinyl cushion, Elsa quickly shook her head. Her aunt's touch was warm and reassuring. _So much like Punzie._ "You still look fine. Sorry...sorry I spaced out there. So Dad saved you, huh?" The words slipped out effortlessly, as though they were released from a gate of pent-up thoughts, rushing out unfiltered. _Of course he saved her. He loved her._

"With that very same wagon, he brought up two pails of cold water. And I'm just so miserable, that I don't even notice." Taking another sip from her drink, Eilonwy batted a hand towards an approaching waiter, who quickly turned around and sought another booth to help. "The cold water soaks me, and I just start crying louder...not even realizing he was helping me. He picks up your soggy, sticky, but ant-free **aunt**, puts me in the wagon, and tows me back home." Eilonwy couldn't resist leaning out of the booth a bit, her eyes falling on the ladies' restroom door. "You don't think...was that story too much for Rapunzel?"

_I'm glad Anna isn't here._ The instant that thought crossed Elsa's mind, a flood of guilt washed it away. She quickly tugged at her loosely tied scarf until it slipped from around her neck, and she pocketed it while forcing her eyes to meet those of her aunt. Elsa's hands had begun to shake, so she shoved both of them back into her pockets. "No. She's...well, she's not **fine.** But, and I'm sure you know this...she grieves a lot like you. She tells me stories about growing up with her dad. The happy times **and** the difficult times. Sharing is how Punzie comes to terms with it." _And I should go to her...right **now.**_ However, Elsa remained seated, her eyebrows knitting as a cold heartache swept over her. The hurtful swell was enough to cause Elsa to slide her hands back across the table, covering her aunt's curled hands once more. "I'm **sorry.**"

"Sweetie, you don't have to apologize. I...I think you've been **good** for Rapunzel." Eilonwy shook her head, smiling faintly as silver-grey bangs dangled in front of her eyes. "She and Anna come up to see us several times a year, and they're always happy. But now, it's like I'm seeing a new side of your cousin...and since you're the newest person in her life, I have to assume **you're** to blame for that."

The insinuation brought a rosy glow to Elsa's cheeks, and she quickly waved her left hand in a demure manner. "I...thank you. She means...a **lot** to me, also. But, do you remember when you...came to visit? After my graduation from Tulane?"

Eilonwy said nothing in reply, but offered a slight nod as she squeezed Elsa's right hand between her own.

"You...you knew I wasn't the type to grieve by...remembering." Elsa swallowed thickly, eyes misting as she recalled the handful of hours spent on her dorm-room bed, with her head in her aunt's lap. _I cried for Mom and Dad a long time ago._ A chill rolled up Elsa's back, and she leaned over the table. Her voice was low, yet earnest. "I didn't know that you **were** that type. **Are** that type. I'm sorry...sorry I didn't comfort you in the way you wanted." The last few words slipped from Elsa's lips in a miserable croak. She pursed her lips tightly, but refused to let any tears slip out.

"That's okay, Elsa." Tilting her head slightly, Eilonwy wiggled her fingers, pressing them comfortingly against her eldest niece's lithe hand. Her smile was strong and sure. "Sometimes...just **being** with somebody else helps. I know there are things you haven't come to terms with...and maybe you never will. But I'll still be **here** for you, no matter what."

_No matter what._ Exhaling raggedly, Elsa rubbed a forearm over her moist eyes. "I'm not going to **cry.**"

"Who's crying?" Eilonwy's small smile became a lopsided grin, even as tears glistened at the corners of her eyes. She inclined her head towards the restroom while slipping a hand into her purse. "You should go check on Rapunzel while I make myself look presentable again. Maybe there's a movie in town you can catch." Elsa opened her mouth to object, but her aunt politely cut her off. "I've been in touch with Anna. She and mom are just fine...having a blast."

Elsa gave a hesitant nod, lugging her body out of the booth. She paused, resting a hand on the table in front of her aunt while she smoothed out her wrinkled slacks. "Some nights...I just feel old. Like I want to go home and hide in bed."

Elsa's wry smile and comment elicited a merry giggle from Eilonwy, who tapped the top of the blonde's hand with her index finger. "But you **aren't** old, Elsa. You're young. So get out there and **live.**"

A thoughtful hum slipped from Elsa's lips as she headed to the restroom. _I'm working on getting out there and living...but I **do** want to hide in bed, sometimes. With my cousin...my **girlfriend.** I love her, and I'm ready to be back home where I can **show** her. Properly._

* * *

**_'I know, I know. It's corny as hell for a marine biologist to have a pet fish, but apparently it's a tradition for all junior researchers. My brat co-workers started calling me Biker Bob from day one because...well, you fucking know why, haha. Anyway, this little Betta does burnouts in the tank like you wouldn't believe, but every now and then she slams face-first into a wall. Or a rock. Or a...well, you'll see. Now I know you paid attention whenever I studied at your place years ago, so you know fish can't get myopia. But every once in awhile, she just bops her noggin on stuff...and it made me think of you. So I named her Annabob, she's my dorky little Betta, and I'm probably going to move her to a bowl so she can just swim against the glass instead of bonking her head on it. Haha. Thinking of you, hope you, Rapunzel, Elsa, and your other kooky pals are doing well. Write back, damnit! ~Ariel'_**

A helpless giggle tumbled from Anna's lips as she finished reading the text from her ruby haired ex-girlfriend. Pausing to swirl the sleepy-time tea bag around her grandmother's steaming mug a few times, Anna flicked over to check out the two pictures her friend included. _Hell yeah, Annabob has a super badass tail. And what the...oh my **god**, she put the **fork** in the fish tank? Ariel, seriously, that's a little bit fucked up._ Despite her thought, however, Anna still wore an earsplitting grin as she dropped the spent tea bag into the sink. Saving the text for a proper reply tomorrow, the redhead collected Edith's mug and headed upstairs.

"Your nighttime tea delivered, m'lady." Popping through the doorway of her grandmother's bedroom, Anna quickly set the mug down on a coaster next to the nightstand lamp. Edith was bundled up in her light blue sleeping robe, her gnarled hands slowly but surely plucking away at a half-complete red and purple knit scarf. Anna's heart swelled with warmth as she noticed that, despite her grandmother's weariness, the rosy glow of a long, fun day remained. "That's a very cute scarf."

Edith let out a quiet laugh, shaking her head at the compliment. "I was going to give it to my daughter, but...it gets pretty cold in New York, doesn't it?"

"That's...that's what I hear." Anna's smile was tight-lipped, and she carefully crawled up on the bed, sidling up next to her grandmother.

Nodding brusquely, Edith swayed from left to right, letting out a pleased hum every time she nudged Anna's right shoulder. "Elsa should have a scarf. These colors suit her, wouldn't you say?"

"Mmhmm. Very pretty." Anna coughed lightly, running her tongue against the back of her throat in curiosity. _Little bumps...feels rough. But it doesn't hurt at all. All the same, I should probably vamoose if I'm getting sick._ She rested a hand on her grandmother's shoulder, squeezing lightly. "You know, grandma. Elsa's in California now. She's...she's living with Rapunzel and me." _Well, just with Rapunzel. But close enough, I guess._

"Well, California isn't that cold. But I still think Elsa needs a nice present." Edith effortlessly continued her stitching, the simple motions seemingly unaffected by her lapses in memory. She looked up suddenly, acutely aware of Anna's missing body heat, as the redhead stood once more by her bedside. "Bedtime already, nurse?"

Anna took special care when she moved Edith's half-knitted scarf over to the nightstand. "The morning comes early...and you want to be bright eyed and bushy tailed to greet it, right?" Anna mustered a crooked grin, rubbing her hands against her bare arms self consciously. _I want to hug her. But today I'm the nurse. But I...**really**...want to hug her._ Pursing her lips shyly, Anna posed a soft question. "Would...would you like a good night hug?"

"You're a nice nurse. Let's have a hug." Edith gave a pleased hum as Anna leaned down, allowing the older woman to wrap her arms beneath Anna's shoulder blades.

Anna paused, burning the memory into her mind. _Brain, I know we don't always see eye to eye...but please. **Remember this.**_ A quiet whimper slipped from her lips as she carefully wrapped her arms around her grandmother's sleep robe. Anna savored each breath she felt, each rise and fall of Edith's back. _I'm glad I stayed here with you, tonight._

"Your nurse loves you. **Loves you.**" Gnawing on her bottom lip, Anna drew out the hug for as long as she could. _Elsa has to know._

_ I have to tell her. Show her._

* * *

As night fell over the town of Eureka, a cool breeze swept through trees and over open fields. One by one, stars twinkled into view, reminding people they'd always been there...just not visible until dark. Every few minutes, a car drove by Eilonwy's house, the headlights illuminating the gravel driveway and the back of Elsa's rental car.

No light reached off to the left of the driveway, however. Shrouded by a line of pine trees, a person could remain hidden from view if they so chose. There was even room enough for two people, although a bed of brown pine needles wasn't the most comfortable place to sit. Unless one of the people was forward thinking enough to bring a thick thermal blanket along, even if they were traveling to one of the warmest states in the country. And Elsa was nothing if not forward thinking.

"I think my behind found a pine needle." Elsa could barely make out Rapunzel's face in the darkness, but she heard the pout in her girlfriend's words quite clearly. The brunette shuffled against the thick, yellow blanket. She made sure she slid her hand over top of Elsa's hand, which rested against her waist. "You're just fine where you are. I mean...unless you want to try to **find** the needle."

Elsa let out a weak laugh, pressing her face against Rapunzel's brown hair bashfully. "It's a pretty thick blanket. But you can sit on my lap...if you want."

Rapunzel let out a pleased hum as she quickly sat atop Elsa's thighs. Her cheek and brown hair quickly found a comfortable home, pressed into the crook of Elsa's neck. Rapunzel's red dress had ridden up past her knees, but she wasn't particularly bothered by it. What she **was** bothered by, or more specifically **amused** by, was the distinct sensation that Elsa's hands were hovering. Rapunzel's whisper was low, sweet, and inviting. "You can put your hands wherever you want."

Elsa swallowed half-heartedly, cursing the dry air, her dry throat, and the fact that they weren't in their safe, comfortable apartment. "Your choice." She blushed further at her dry, croaking whisper, but thrilled when her girlfriend's hands captured her own.

"My first choice is probably pushing it. And...probably my second. **And** third." Rapunzel's honest answer elicited a warm laugh from Elsa as her chest rumbled. Rapunzel let out a shuddering breath as she felt every vibration against her left cheek, and she quickly wrapped Elsa's hands securely around her waist. "This can work."

As the minutes of the night ticked onward, the shrill chirp of cicadas in the nearby trees filled the air. Somewhere in the area, a frog croaked. Once every minute, like clockwork. Elsa quickly became enthralled by the gentle melody of nighttime sounds, smells, and sensations. The most pressing of which was the feather-light kisses Rapunzel placed against the older woman's jaw every so often. After several minutes, Elsa let out a stifling sigh.

"Too much?" Even Rapunzel's breath was warm as it rolled against Elsa's neck.

Elsa managed a short shake of the head. "No, I just...**hot.**" The last word was spat out as an amused whisper, and Elsa slid her left hand across Rapunzel's stomach, before drawing it up to her collar and loosening two buttons. She immediately returned her hand to its prior place, and shivered when another cool breeze rushed against her warm collarbone.

"Better?" Rapunzel took her two index fingers and carefully pushed Elsa's unbuttoned collar a bit more open. She breathlessly marveled at the light sheen of sweat on her blonde cousin's neck, in stark contrast with the cool evening air.

"Much." Elsa's voice was hoarse once more, but she found she no longer cared.

Rapunzel shifted slightly, sitting up a bit straighter, and her breath stuttered when she felt shimmy her slacks-covered thighs and bend her knees. They were suddenly at eye level, and Rapunzel balked for a moment before leaning her forehead against Elsa's right temple. The brunette's grin was very self conscious. "Thanks for coming to check on me. In the bathroom, I mean."

Elsa carefully turned her head, pressing an unabashed, lingering kiss to her girlfriend's forehead. Her hands relished the feeling of Rapunzel's midsection beneath the red dress. "I...I know what it's like. You love to hear the stories. But they...they still hurt."

"Uh huh." Suddenly it was Rapunzel who was at a loss for what to do with her hands. She settled for hooking her left hand on Elsa's right shoulder, while trailing her right index finger up and down the light sheen of sweat on the blonde's neck. Rapunzel quickly thought better of it, sneaking a hand into her purse and pulling out a tissue, which she used to wipe away the moisture. "Talk to Aunt Elie about paying for another nurse for grandma tomorrow morning, before we leave?"

"O...okay." Elsa's neck was tense when she first felt the fingers sliding against it, but she hadn't complained. And now, she knew the sweat was gone, but Rapunzel persisted in stroking her skin with the soft tissue. _It's cool out...but I keep sweating._

Elsa's breaths kept slipping out, shallow and laced with desire.

_I'm ready to go home._

* * *

Elsa winced at the creak of each stair as she ascended to the second floor. Gurgi followed faithfully at her heels, stopping when she stopped and giving the inch of her exposed ankle skin an encouraging lick. Elsa was grateful that her little canine companion was keeping his yips and yaps to a minimum tonight, as she had a good guess as to where Anna was, and the blonde didn't want to wake either her sister or their grandmother.

**_'Be home in half an hour. I really...really needed this break. You three are angels. ~Eilonwy'_**. The recent text message from the girls' aunt remained saved on Elsa's phone, as she kept copies of every text she received. The cloud on which Elsa had been sailing during her short interlude with Rapunzel carried her slowly down to the wistful reality. _As much as I want to be sharing a bed with her again...best to play it safe. Also, God forbid Anna should sleep-kick grandma. I'll get her up...and take her downstairs to bed._

Upon reaching the top of the stairs, Elsa was relieved to find the second floor creak-free, whereupon she made her way to the room adjacent to her own. Soft, even breaths drifted through the cracked door, and as Elsa cautiously pushed the door open, she watched the light from the hallway spread over the sleeping forms of Anna and Edith. The older woman's face was carefree, and she seemed to have no trouble with sleeping on her back. The same could not be said of Anna, who squirmed uncomfortably, head lolling from left to right every few seconds.

Elsa gave a sudden blink in surprise, finding herself standing over Anna aside the bed. The blonde shivered, tearing her eyes away from the lightly sleeping form of her sister. _How long was I staring? The answer: probably too long._ Her left hand slipped into the light as she gently pressed her hands against Anna's shoulders, leaning over slightly. _Don't want to scare her._ "Anna...Anna?"

Several disgruntled mumbles trickled from Anna's lips, before Elsa applied a bit more pressure. Anna released a short, stuttering breath, right before her eyelids fluttered upwards. Her pupils were large and unfocused, and she spent a long moment staring at Elsa as though the blonde was a hidden image picture. "Hey...I'm sleepin'..."

"You...you should do that downstairs." Elsa bit her lip, smiling warmly as her rosy cheeks were tempered by the sleepy bluntness of her sister's statement. Anna stared back, nodding as her lazy head seemed to favor a looping path. Anna tried to sit up, and Elsa cringed bashfully when she realized her hands were still on her sister's shoulders. Pulling them away immediately, Elsa stuttered out an apology. "S-sorry."

Anna's shoulders slumped as a long, exasperated breath tumbled from her lips. A half smile crept onto her lips as she raised her arms, pointing her hands in Elsa's direction. "Out of energy. **Please...help.**"

Elsa managed to choke back a chuckle as she shyly indulged her sister. "Let's go, Lilu." Slipping her lithe, slender hands underneath Anna's armpits, Elsa pushed the urge to shiver at her sister's reciprocal touch down into her belly. She expected to pull Anna into a sitting position on the bed. Elsa did not expect Anna to lurch upwards, slide off of the bed and flop against Elsa's chest.

Warm, shallow breaths rushed against Elsa's neck, and once again she found herself breathlessly lost in the moment for far too long. Lost in another warm body pressed against hers. Somewhere between the realization that Anna's messy hair was tickling her cheek and her stomach somersaulting at the firm arms wrapped around her back, Elsa managed to drag herself back to the present. "Did you...have fun tonight?" _Wow, it sounds like my throat's made of **sandpaper.**_

"Yeah. Lots." Anna managed to lace two simple words with heaviness and tension. Her bare feet slid against Elsa's black shoes, toes wriggling against soft leather. There was an uncomfortable thickness building in the air around the women, and as Anna stared behind her sister's neck, she could only manage one absentminded thought. _Elsa's braid is over on that shoulder. I wish it was on **this** shoulder...so that I could bury my face in it and hide._

_ But I can't hide. Not...from **this.**_

_She's...**worried.**_ The thought struck Elsa just as she felt Anna loosen her hold, standing up a bit straighter. _What's got you worried?_ Elsa tried to meet her sister's gaze, but Anna's eyes were downcast. _There's something I'm missing._

"Meet me outside." Elsa watched Anna's shoulders tense as the redhead forced out the request. The command.

_Definitely not a polite suggestion._ The nauseous tumble returned to Elsa's stomach, filling her with the inane desire to run to the bathroom, but she steeled her will and nodded. "Okay." _This is scaring me...but it's scaring her **more.**_ Anna turned to walk around her sister, but froze when Elsa placed a hand on her shoulder once more. Elsa scrunched her toes in her shoes as she tried not to faint from the mounting fear. "It...it'll be okay, Anna. Whatever it is."

Anna's eyebrows knitted, but she couldn't bring herself to turn her head and look Elsa in the eyes. _Elsa's afraid now, way to go, dumbass. Give her something. Anything._ Shrugging her shoulder a bit, Anna nuzzled her warm cheek against Elsa's cool hand. She offered the only words she could latch onto, amid the dizzying hesitation and fear in her mind.

"I hope so."

* * *

Left shuffle.

***squeak***

Left shuffle.

***squeeeeak***

Right shuffle.

"Yeowch!" Despite the pinch she felt on her lower back, Rapunzel grinned proudly. Flinging off a corner of the bed sheets from the sofa bed, she gingerly ran her hands along the same spot she'd just been rolling over. _Oh yeah, this one stupid spring stabs me every time we sleep over here...but this time, I'm **prepared**._

Rapunzel leaned halfway off of the sofa, dragging her suitcase a bit closer, before fishing around in the front pouch. She quickly located her object of choice, a pair of pliers, and set to work bending the sharp bit of metal protruding through the mattress cover.

Having completed her minor repair work to her satisfaction, Rapunzel flounced back against the collection of pillows they'd all brought along. _Ha, three years of getting stabbed in my sleep. Suck on these pliers!_ Her purple nightie shifted and fluttered as she gave several final test shimmies, only stopping when her cell phone on the nightstand buzzed.

**_'Hi, Rapunzel! I almost have that thing done for the next school dance. Maybe if you're free sometime next week I could bring it over to get your thoughts? And I don't know if you heard about that one school in the next county, that they're letting students wear anti-gay stickers? That really pisses me off...wish there was something I could do about it. Anyway, I'll let you get back to your trip. See you later! ~Melanie'_**

Rapunzel let out a sharp breath in frustration, tossing her bangs wildly. She had, in fact, read the news article her friend spoke of earlier that day. _Sometimes the freedom of speech can have the freedom to kiss my glorious ass, **especially** after…_

Rapunzel's thoughts cut off abruptly the moment she heard the door to the den creak open. Anna trudged into the room, and the heavy mixture of sleepiness, tension, and fear was etched on her face. Shuffling back against the pillows a bit more, Rapunzel offered a timid greeting. "Hey, sleepy creepy. Did somebody have to drag you out of grandma's bed?"

"Yeah." The lone syllable tumbled from Anna's lips flatly, but after a few more steps towards her suitcase, she shook her head and seemed to remember where she was. Managing a small smile, Anna turned towards her cousin, raising a hand in apology. "Sorry. Tired. You guys have fun tonight?"

"It was...**nice.**" Rapunzel practically purred when she said the word, and she patted the sofa bed in an inviting manner. "Aunt Elie is still out with her boy toy. Elsa...didn't tell you?"

Just like that, Anna's smile slipped away. She swayed from left to right for a few moments, licking her suddenly dry lips and cursing her suddenly dry throat. Eventually, she turned and knelt down to her suitcase, unzipping the top flap. "I'm...going to talk to Elsa now." _My throat is sandpaper right now. Literal. Fucking. Sandpaper._

"I...**oh.**" Rapunzel felt the breath dragged out of her lungs when she saw the familiar plastic bag containing an unforgettably faded manila envelope. It was only the second time the brunette had seen said envelope. _Not since...the funeral._

Anna slowly rose to her feet with a grunt and, flashing her cousin a wilting smile, lumbered towards the door. "Be back soon, Punzie."

_She's taking this too well. **Too well.**_ "**Anna!**" Flinging herself to the end of the sofa bed, Rapunzel spluttered out her cousin's name as she fumbled for Anna's empty left hand. "It's okay if...if you're **not okay.**" Rapunzel felt the cold clamminess of Anna's palm, and the brunette pressed her fingertips against the taut skin firmly. Her voice grew hoarse at the end, and she steeled her gaze to compensate. "That's okay." _Look at me, Anna. **Look at me.**_

Anna paused for a long moment, memorizing Rapunzel's warm fingers in her hand. _You're always looking out for me, aren't you? Even when...even when this could mess Elsa up a little. Or a lot._ "I know. I...but I'm gonna do it anyway." Anna's voice wavered, but she wiggled her left hand while turning to flash what she **hoped** was a confident smile at Rapunzel. _Just hurry up and do this. Do this, get it out, and come back to a nice, warm bed._ Anna's fingers closed around Rapunzel's, and once more the redhead's grip was strong. "Have to."

Mere seconds later, Anna was out the door, leaving Rapunzel sprawled out on the sofa bed. Hazel eyes remained fixated on the ajar door, and the short woman idly rocked from side to side on top of the bed. Several minutes elapsed before Rapunzel realized she was subconsciously seeking a reassuring poke from the spring she blunted earlier.

_You can do this, Anna. I love you. Fix what you've gotta fix._

_ Elsa will understand. I...I know she will._

Finding her throat suddenly dry and her cheeks warm, Rapunzel pressed her face into the cool bed sheets, a miserable grumble trickling from her lips. _And if Elsa can't take it, I'll help bring her through it. Because I love her._

The next half hour passed in an agonizing crawl, with Rapunzel doing everything she could to busy herself and keep from staring at the door. But her eyes always wandered back to it, waiting for movement. Anticipating **any** possible result of her cousin's confession.


	75. Chapter 75

The cool, dry Nevada air had slipped a few more degrees since the last time Elsa had been outside. Nearby crickets, which had littered the dry air with their incessant chirping earlier, fell silent as the hour approached midnight. Hands sliding along the thick blanket, Elsa tried to occupy herself with smoothing out large wrinkles, while pointedly ignoring the twisting knot in her stomach. _That dinner didn't do me any favors, but now I don't even know **what** to expect._

A sharp pine needle pierced the blanket, and Elsa winced when her palm grazed it. Drawing her hand back to her chest, she idly stroked the small scratch, and it was then that she realized exactly where she'd chosen to unfurl the blanket. _The fir tree next to the driveway. I was here with Punzie...only a half hour ago._ A rosy blush spread across Elsa's cheeks as she quickly jerked her head from left to right, unsure if she should haul the blanket elsewhere. _I was just here with my girlfriend, and we were being...**intimate.** Maybe it's not the best place to talk with Anna._

A tired exhale slipped from Elsa's lips, and her shoulders drooped as she clambered to the edge of the blanket. Rising to her feet, she turned and firmly grasped the fabric. _I'll just pull it a little ways over. Why'd I even put the blanket in the same place?!_

_Maybe Anna is tired of waiting._ Elsa swallowed thickly, knees wobbling as a cold reality washed over her. She gave a light tug on the blanket, only dimly aware that it was snagged on one of the fir tree's roots. _Maybe...maybe this is it._

"Trying to escape, huh?" Anna's sleep addled voice carried over the crunch of her slippers against the gravel driveway. Hands clasped behind her back, she managed a faint smile at the sight of her sister whirling about smartly.

The blanket fell from Elsa's grasp immediately, and she drew a sharp breath in surprise. Her loose braid flopped around her shoulder, slapping squarely between her shoulder blades. "I...there are lots of little pine needles here." Digging the toe of her nice shoes into the bed of dry needles as an example, Elsa fidgeted with her suddenly untucked shirt. Her dry throat further confounded her. "**Lots.**"

Anna merely shrugged in reply, slipping a hand through her bangs as she eased down onto the blanket. "It's cool. I...I really don't mind it." Sliding the plastic bag covered envelope along her left leg, Anna kept her left hand pressed securely against the envelope while her right brushed the open space next to her. Her voice wavered, words trickling out hesitantly in the quiet of the night. "Join me?"

Rubbing her eyes briefly, Elsa sat back down, wrapping her arms around her bent knees. Words eluded her, and she kept time by counting the seconds in between her sister's low, uneven breaths. _One, two, three, breath. One, two, breath. One...oh shit._ Elsa's shoulders tensed up when she suddenly felt a weight pressing against her left shoulder. Copper hair tickled her cheek, and she considered it a minor miracle that she managed to not lurch forward in surprise.

"Letting me have all the words tonight. That's...generous." Anna continued to stroke her left hand against the plastic bag alongside her, not at all minding the silent moments before Elsa's shoulders relaxed once more. There was a throbbing twist in Anna's heart, but it felt muted as her eyelids fluttered sleepily. _Not yet. Ease into it. Like...poke a little fun or something._ "You know, Elsa."

"Hm?" Immediately after the squeaky, single syllabled query fell from Elsa's mouth, she grimaced. _Thought I had calmed down. Guess not._

"Jumpy." The hint of a smile played at Anna's lips as she subtly rocked her cheek against Elsa's shoulder. "I saw you. From the window earlier tonight, I mean. You two looked...**cozy.**" Lips pursed thoughtfully, Anna enjoyed the brief swirl of warmth that slipped through her chest, easing the trepidation ensnaring her heart.

_Why did I put the blanket here?!_ "S...sorry." Elsa's blush only intensified when she felt Anna's shoulder press against her arm, trembling with a hint of laughter.

"You **know** I don't mind it." A mildly exasperated sigh preceded Anna's quiet reply, and she nudged her shoulder pointedly. "Just, you know. Be careful." _That wasn't poking fun. Guess I'm just going right into serious mode...fuck me._

"No, you're right." Elsa's previously constricted chest loosened considerably, and she found her next several breaths come much more easily. Her cheeks were pinked no longer out of embarrassment, but out of love. _Anna's just looking out for us. Maybe this was what she wanted to bring up tonight?_ Sitting up a bit straighter, Elsa let her head rest atop Anna's, embracing the warmth radiating from the younger woman's body. "Aunt Elie and Punzie were very loudly sharing stories tonight, and even though Punzie was happy for the most part, I know she still misses her parents. I was just, you know, comforting her here, and…"

Elsa nearly swallowed her tongue as her heart dropped into her stomach. _What did I just say? **What did I just say?** _The sagging weight of Anna against her quickly roused Elsa from her moment of paralysis.

Sliding her feet out of her slippers, Anna shuffled her bare heels against the blanket. _Where's a pine needle? I need a pine needle. I need to feel **something.**_ Slipping her right arm securely around Elsa's, she ignored the subtle tremor in her sister's body, instead focusing on a quiet, hesitant request. "Tell **me** the story?"

"I...of course." Elsa retold the tale of their uncle, aunt, and father on the ant hill, pausing every so often to force out dry, strained coughs. Her sentences were short, and several were abruptly punctuated alongside each time Anna squeezed Elsa's arm.

_This...this **is** it._ Gritting her teeth as she pushed the fear and hurt down into her belly, Elsa gamely continued. "Then, dad dumped a bucket of water on Aunt Elie." With each sentence Elsa uttered, she felt the cold expectation that Anna would yell at her. Or cry. Or move away from her. _But I deserve any of those. **All** of those. **Keep going.**_

For her part, Anna didn't utter a single word during the entire story. Despite her sleep addled mind, she was acutely aware of each uncomfortable shift Elsa made and every sentence Elsa ended with a weary, clipped tone.

_Am I punishing Elsa right now? Is...is this what I'm doing?_ Minutes passed, and Elsa's words became gradually dulled to Anna's ears. The redhead no longer felt the blanket beneath her. She was caught between two hard, unavoidable realities in her life. The envelope in her left hand, and the sister on her right. _Just stop this._

"**Stop.** I...stop." Despite her sleepy appearance, Anna's heart pounded relentlessly, and her stomach twisted with a discomfort that her mind could not define. She didn't know if she was sickened with herself for her request, or proud of herself.

"I...I finished the story already." Elsa would have winced at her sister's strong grip, but it was one of the only things letting her know that Anna was not alright. For the first time that night, Elsa's eyes drifted over to the plastic bag beneath Anna's left hand. Elsa found her fear being overwhelmed by concern, and she turned to face her sister for the first time that night. "Look at me, Anna."

A nervous, bitter chuckle crawled from Anna's mouth, and despite her eyes remaining fixed on her own thighs, she curled subtly closer to Elsa. "Can't. I'll lose my fucking nerve." Squeezing her eyes shut tightly for a few seconds, Anna did her best to swat at every warning her mind sent her way.

_No, don't do this._

_ Elsa might take it the wrong way._

_ You don't need answers from her._

"Did...did you **love** them?" Despite Anna's clenched teeth, her words rang out hot and clear. She no longer knew if her grip on Elsa's arm was spurred on by anger, fear, desperation, or love. _Fucking all of the above...why not._ Finding her hand now quite sore, as well as trembling, Anna loosened her grip on her sister's arm and hooked their elbows together tightly. Tears seemed a million miles away. "I know we said...New York. But I...I **need** to know that."

"I...I **loved** them." Elsa felt helpless as her eyes briefly flicked over to the window by the den. The light was still on, and through its warm glow the silhouette of a woman was faintly visible. _Punzie's in there. She's...changing clothing._ A shameful heat shot up Elsa's spine, and it wasn't a result of her slyly spying on her beautiful cousin. _Anna asked me a **question**. Focus, you dimwit._ Drawing from her memories of a long, sorrowful night spent in the company of her aunt, the breath rushed from Elsa's lungs as she found herself entirely too overwhelmed. Feelings she rarely allowed herself to feel rushed out, buoyed by sorrow-soaked words. "I **still** love them." Tears pricked at the corners of her eyes, but Elsa made no attempt at hiding them. _Even if they didn't love me. I accepted that...years ago._

Anna found she only had enough energy to press closer against her sister. All of the redhead's focus was on each labored breath and every quashed shiver passing from Elsa's body to her own. Thusly, Anna was quite surprised when her left hand clutching the bag-less envelope crossed her field of vision. _When did I get this out of the bag? When did...oh, Elsa. I **hope** you're ready for this. _"What do you say...to **this?**" The words fluttered from Anna's mouth, just as she released the envelope and watched it flutter down on Elsa's slacks-covered thighs.

A sniffle snuck unbidden from Elsa as she traced the open flap of the envelope with her index finger. Several plane tickets jutted out, and as Elsa's thumb and forefinger closed around the tickets, her hand began to inexplicably shake. "Plane...tickets?" Moist, blue eyes flitted dumbly over the words. Elsa's eyebrows knitted and her face screwed up as she found herself having to read the departure and arrival cities several times before they made sense. _New Orleans. Denver. New Orleans. Denver._

**_New Orleans. Denver._** "This...I graduated college...the day...after…" Elsa's bottom lip quivered as the tickets slipped from her grasp. They fluttered once more down to her lap. One landed face-down, and the instant Elsa spotted a small collection of faded, red spots, her vision blurred and she was quite sure she was about to faint. "What does...this mean?"

While Anna's voice trembled with restrained emotion, she gripped Elsa's arm tighter still. "What do **you** think...this means?" A light, cool breeze kicked up, rustling the branches of the fir tree above the sisters, and Anna dimly noted that her hair was probably inundated with tan colored pine needles at that point.

"They...you…" Several times Elsa repeated those two words. Each time, they rushed out on a hotter, more frantic whisper. When Elsa finally pieced together her realization, she felt as though some invisible force was tearing at one building block at the base of everything the blonde had built her identity on. One fundamental truth, unshakable and certain for thirteen years, dislodged. "They were coming...to see me graduate. They...and **you.**"

"Yes, Elsa. **Yes.**" Anna's rich, warm words of encouragement were in stark contrast to the dull ache of anger swirling in her belly.

_And you left me. And you won't tell me why. And for that...I hate you. Hate. Hate. **Ha-**_

Anna suddenly bit down hard on her tongue, letting out a soft, miserable whine as she tasted copper. _Get back, you stupid fucking feelings. It's not your time...get back or I'll fucking **drown** you._ A dull, light headed-ness gradually overtook Anna once more, and she sagged against Elsa's side again. "Keep...keep going. **What else?**"

_That they...forgave me? _Sharp prickles of guilt welled up inside of Elsa, thrashing against the sensation of the warm body clinging to her. Anna's warm body...and the selfless revelation Anna was giving her. _No, no, no. I don't...but **do** I know? **For sure?**_ More thoughts driven into Elsa's very core for more than a decade swam to the forefront of her mind. Her eyes came to rest once more on Rapunzel's shadowy form in the window, and from that, Elsa drew courage. "That they...they **loved** me?" Despite the courage she felt, her voice trickled out as that of a disbelieving eight year old.

_This is it, Elsa. Be...be **strong.**_ Anna quietly slipped her left hand across her lap. Scooping the plane tickets off of Elsa's thighs, the redhead gingerly held them up between both women. Her hand trembled, as did her croaky voice. "**Yes.** Now...what **else** do you think it means?"

Elsa's lips moved, mouthing silent words, for a good ten seconds. With each passing second, the corners of her mouth turned down and she began to sway front to back. _Oh god. Oh...oh **no.** _An icy realization slammed into Elsa's consciousness, and she struggled to remain lucid. _They died in a car accident. In a...a rainstorm._

"**Elsa**." Anna's sharp bark was joined by her roughly shaking Elsa's left arm. _You...you aren't gonna get lost here, Elsa. Not when...not when we've come **this far.**_

Eyes fluttering as a tempest raged in her mind, Elsa clung once more to her sister. To the rock in her storm. "It's...my fault?" _I don't know. I don't know. I...**tell me, Anna.**_

"Is that...a **question?**" The barbed heat Anna's words were laced with cut right through Elsa's battered emotions. The redhead continued to sway back and forth with her sister, offering a good, solid shake every time she sensed Elsa drifting away.

Words tumbled from Elsa's lips, inundated with exhausted shell shock. Despite the cool night air, sweat beaded on the blonde's back, causing her shirt to stick to her skin. "I don't know what...to believe." _I've had this one truth for so long. So...**so long.**_ Clenching her abdominal muscles, Elsa forced herself to sit upright. She drew her head back, spurred on by the relentless pressure on her left side. Tears slipped down her cheeks, but her resolve was unwavering. _I trust you, Anna. Trust...and love. _"But I...I'll believe whatever you tell me."

Anna whirled around with frightening speed and intensity, braids whipping through the air as she sharply pushed Elsa onto her back.

A strangled gasp slipped from Elsa's lips, but she instinctively tightened her interlocked elbow. A tear slipped down her cheek when she felt Anna do the same.

Throwing a leg over the blonde's waist, Anna leaned down, unblinking as she captured Elsa's face between her hands. Blue eyes as wide as her own teal ones stared back, distraught yet unflinching. "**They** loved you. Before...before the end. They **loved** you. Believe **that.**" Anna's rich, gravelly voice carried a hint of tears, but her eyes remained dry. She leaned down further, riveted by Elsa's tearfully loving gaze which not even the cover of night could diminish. "And everything else is fucking horseshit."

"Thank you." Elsa slid her hands around Anna's back, massaging taut back muscles, but not pulling her sister any closer. _I didn't deserve this._

"Thank you." The desperate whisper rolled off of Elsa's tongue an octave higher, and she finally saw the hurt and weariness in Anna's hooded eyes. _I'm sorry, Anna. I suppose I'm crying for the both of us, now. You've given me something...something precious. And even if...I can't...tell..._

_Thank you._

At length, Anna's weary arms trembled, and then gave out. She collapsed atop Elsa, sagging bonelessly as her internal struggle left her completely spent. _Thank **you**, Elsa. Thank you for believing me...and believing in yourself. I don't...I don't know if I can **ever** forgive you for staying away from me during that dark time. Both for me...**and** for you._ As with all of her previous emotional toil, however, sleep gradually began to reclaim the parts of Anna's mind which raging emotion had lorded over. _Two weeks. Just two...weeks._

A shallow series of coughs slipped from Anna's mouth, and she was dimly aware of Elsa's hands on her back. They rubbed in slow, small circles, and as Elsa softly cried, the tremors rolled gently against Anna. They drew her further down, down, into a peaceful state of satisfaction. Of completeness.

_I'm really...really fucking tired._ _Is it April yet?_

* * *

_Inhale._

_ Exhale._

_ Inhale._

_ Exhale._

_ Inh-_

Anna suddenly let out a series of hacking coughs, smoke spluttering from her mouth as her raspy throat spasmed. Rubbing at her red-rimmed eyes, she chuckled derisively at her rookie smoking mistake. The laughter morphed into another coughing fit, and nearby, several toads eyed Anna with concern before hopping into the treeline.

_Looks like I got the damn Trent Lane laugh-cough down pat._ Flicking the ashed end of her cigarette onto the gravel driveway, Anna made sure to slide her slipper-covered foot over the embers several times. _Yeah, I got you, Smokey._ To her right, the den room went dark, enabling Anna to see the faint wisps of her coughed smoke as they rose into the night sky. _Guess they finally went to sleep. Good...good._ Leaning back against the all-weather siding, Anna gingerly slid down and took a seat between the window and a stack of firewood nearly as tall as herself.

_To hell with the rules just for tonight. I know Elsa and Punzie will keep it...PG in there. _Tucking her cigarette back between her lips, Anna's eyes drifted over to the road at the end of the driveway. Every so often a car would zip by, headlights glaring ahead, and Anna figured she'd wait until her aunt returned before heading to take the guest room bed Elsa used the night before.

_Elsa needs some love. Love...of the **touching** kind._ Wrapping her arms around her midsection, Anna blithely embraced the chill in the air while letting the twinkling stars soothe her frazzled emotions.

_I'd probably be a hell of a lot **saner** if I **could** blame you, Elsa. But I...I just can't._

A dull, uncomfortable wrenching gnawed at Anna's heart, and the emotions she blunted for most of the night seemed to gain a bit of ground with each minute of the redhead's quiet contemplation.

_All the same...the hate is still there. I still don't know why you left. Why they...kicked you out._ Sliding her heels against the gravel driveway, Anna brusquely dragged her thoughts back to the couple by now hopefully asleep, mere feet from herself. She recalled the flustered look on Elsa's face when Anna nonchalantly shoved the blonde into the sofa bed room with Rapunzel.

_Two weeks. Just...**keep it together.**_

* * *

Anna wasn't sure what time she and Elsa had eventually gone back inside the house, but by the chill seeping into her bones as she followed her sister through the front door, Anna figured they must have been outside for a good half hour. Her brain felt rubbed raw, and her thoughts were so muddled that she nearly walked right into Elsa, who had turned around at the foot of the stairs.

"We should…" Surprised to see Anna still moving towards her, Elsa awkwardly clipped her statement, lithe hands skirting to the younger sister's shoulders in a gentle halting motion.

Anna said nothing, but managed a sleepy, wan smile. She gave a short shrug of her shoulders, nodding for Elsa to continue.

"We should...try to hit the road by lunchtime." Suddenly self conscious of her hands, Elsa drew them back with a light gasp, but her eyes continued to gaze at Anna appraisingly. "Be nice for you to get a good night's sleep tomorrow. If you're going into work, I mean. You don't...do you have any spring break plans?"

A dry chuckle slipped from Anna's lips, although she found herself too weary to poke fun at her sister's embarrassed assumption of Anna having no appreciable social plans. "You know me, Els. Between the store, the gym, and crying like a little baby over Saffron's song lyrics, I'll be busy enough." Slipping a hand into her pajama pants pocket, Anna visibly relaxed when she felt a pack of cigarettes inside. _I wouldn't say tonight was really a **victory**...but hell, I deserve a fucking survival smoke._ "How about you? You and Punzie...or your new friends?" Despite the raw exhaustion and muddled hurt welling up in Anna's chest, she still cracked a grin at the endearingly flustered hemming and haw-ing that Elsa replied to her question with.

"Well...I don't know. Maybe, I mean...of **course** it would be nice to go on another...**date.**" Elsa let out a quiet cough, turning her head as she rubbed her left cheek sheepishly. "Three towns over and in disguise, of course. But we might be too busy to do much of **anything,** what with final building inspections and making sure everything's up to code."

Anna nodded several times during her sister's explanation, casually slipping around Elsa until the redhead was leaning against the banister at the bottom of the staircase. She gave Elsa a sleepy smile, cocking an eyebrow with interest. "Punzie told me she might even camp out inside Madtown. That girl...sometimes I wonder about her idea of a **fun time.**"

Elsa replied with a light, airy laugh, before sliding her hands awkwardly against her slacks-covered-thighs. "She wanted to date **me**. Not exactly the world's most fun thing." The small smile on Elsa's face quickly morphed into a bashful, embarrassed grimace. _Okay, I better go to bed before my brain comes up with any more not witty witticisms. _

A sharply barked laugh leapt from Anna's mouth, and before she knew it, her hand was squeezing Elsa's shoulder warmly. "You're **plenty** fun, sis. But I think it's time for good little girls and...girls, to hit the hay."

Elsa nodded mutely, not protesting in the least when Anna abruptly spun the blonde around by the shoulders and marched her towards the sofa bed room. It wasn't until Elsa was several steps from the slightly ajar door that she whirled around, her cheeks rosy once more. "Wait, Anna...you're sleeping here."

A dizzying swell enveloped Anna's heart, and for a brief moment she couldn't decide if she wanted to shove Elsa out of the way and reclaim her bedtime spot next to Rapunzel, or if she wanted to haul Elsa into the bedroom with her. _Even after everything...**everything** tonight, three people in a bed is always so...**right**._ A few more moments of reflection passed, during which Anna decided that she **did** need some alone time. Holding up an index finger, she waggled it nonchalantly while inclining her head towards the beam of light shining through the door. "Somebody's probably waiting up for you in there, worried sick about you."

Elsa swallowed thickly, shuffling a half-step closer to her sleepy sister. The blonde's reply was low-spoken, yet insistent. "I'm...I'm sure Rapunzel is just as worried about you."

"I already got a night with her. Fair is fair." _Yeah, a **night** with. Dear brain, please go unconscious right now. _Slipping her hands around Elsa's shoulders once more, Anna made a point of slowly turning her sister around once more, which had the added benefit of Elsa not seeing the redhead's blazing cheeks. Anna's ragged yet amused whisper tickled both her own throat and Elsa's ears. "You can tell her that I'm doing...good enough." She locked eyes with Elsa as the elder Arendelle shot her a gaze that straddled the line between worry and gratefulness.

"Good night, Anna. L...love you."

"Same, Elsa." Anna's hand was back in her pocket, idly stroking the pack of cigarettes. She kept her shoulders and jaw square as long as Elsa's eyes were on her. Anna's wilting voice was the only hint of her internal struggle. "Same."

_Alright, now I need a god damn smoke._

* * *

The sensation of gravel bits working their way into decidedly uncomfortable places caused Anna to grumble sleepily as she shimmied against her driveway seat. _Was I asleep? Am I **still** asleep?_ Another cool nighttime breeze slipped past the redhead, rustling her bangs, but Anna doggedly refused to open her eyes.

At least, until she felt fingers combing through her hair, joined by a tired yet amused voice. "Your back is going to hate you in twenty years, honey."

Anna's eyes shot open in surprise, and she found herself briefly disoriented by the twinkling starry sky framing her aunt's face. _How long was I out? Wait, scratch that...how long was **she** out?_ Noting dimly that Eilonwy must have been dropped off by her gentleman caller, Anna gingerly struggled to her feet. "My back already hates me. And these little rocks...**damnit.**" A wry, self deprecating smirk flitted across her face as she swiped a hand down her gravel-littered backside. "Did you have fun on your not-date?"

Sidling up to her youngest niece, Eilonwy casually observed Anna's puffy cheeks and exhausted demeanor. The older woman leaned against the all-weather siding, nudging the formidable stack of firewood on her left. "It was...a throwback. Taran found a little theater just outside of town that had a midnight showing of _Rocky Horror_. You weren't waiting up for **me**, were you?"

Anna shook her head in the negative, drawing out another cigarette. She fumbled for her lighter, before blanching in surprise at her aunt's open hand in front of her.

"Sharesies?" Eilonwy's smile brightened further when Anna handed over the cigarette and quickly lit took a long drag, leaning against her niece a bit as she relaxed further. "Been awhile, let me tell you."

A dry laugh slipped from Anna's mouth, and as she lit up her own cigarette, she shivered at the comfortable blanket of warmth that settled over her in the company of her aunt. "Guess that's a check in the awesome movies column for him, then. Only...a million more categories to go." Coughing bashfully, Anna pinched the bridge of her nose as she stared resolutely at the gravel driveway. "Sorry. I **am** glad you got out to have fun tonight."

Slipping a hand over Anna's left shoulder, Eilonwy idly checked her watch. _Wow, it's almost three in the morning. Haven't been out this late since...I don't even remember._ "Mom wasn't any trouble?"

"No, she was sweet as pie." Stirring up a bit of gravel with her right slipper, Anna turned to meet Eilonwy's gaze. "Heads up for tomorrow. We'd like to pay to have another caretaker on-hand, for grandma. Elsa or Punzie will probably talk to you about it in the morning."

Eilonwy let out a short, sharp breath, squeezing Anna's shoulder warmly. "You girls are too much. I won't try to talk you, or **them**, out of it...I know it would be good for Mom to be up at Highland more often." Leaning her head against the vinyl siding, Eilonwy drew another relaxing breath of nicotine as her eyes drifted across the night sky. "I'd want mom to stay here for...as long as she can. But sometimes we are...a little isolated out here."

A dry, melodious hum trickled from Anna's lips as she frowned thoughtfully. "Isolated...yeah." _I bet that's how Elsa felt in New York. Or maybe not...maybe she **did** have friends. Well, I'll find out soon enough._ Blinking several times as she pulled herself from her introspection, Anna knocked a slipper against her aunt's shoes. "You deserve a life of your own, too. Hell, if I lived closer I'd be over way more often to help out."

Tapping her fingers against Anna's shoulder, Eilonwy rubbed her toe over a few embers among the gravel. "You do plenty...and it sounds like you've **got** plenty on your plate these days."

Anna gave a noncommittal shrug, although she still pressed closer to her aunt. A hoarse cough tumbled from her mouth, and she winced as her tongue slid over a few small welts at the back of her throat. _Oh fuck, please just be from the dry air._

Eilonwy cocked an eyebrow at her niece's rattling cough, slipping an arm around the younger woman's shoulders. "Well, that sounds like...a potential disaster."

A dry, scratchy chuckle made Anna wince, but she continued laughing anyway. "That's...that's me." Her chin drooped as her eyelids fluttered sleepily.

Pulling the redhead close, Eilonwy rocked Anna gently from side to side. "How about we get you inside? Long day in the car tomorrow, and as much as your sister loves me, I **know** she'll give me hell if I keep you out here and get you **sicker.**"

The whisper was warm and sweet against Anna's ears, and the redhead greedily soaked up the affection her aunt offered. _No mom, no dad. No Uncle Tom. You and grandma are all we've got. We're...we're gonna take care of you._

Anna only dimly recalled heading back inside the house with her aunt. The redhead's thoughts had meandered down one of the few sound lines of reasoning she lived by. _Family takes care of family. I'll take care of Elsa and Punzie._

_ Even when it's a little slice of hell._

* * *

The moment Eilonwy entered her house, she was accosted by an entirely too awake Rapunzel seated on the stairs leading to the second floor. Anna, who followed her aunt inside in a sleepily frazzled state, poked her head around her aunt. The sight of her cousin holding Gurgi on her lap caused Anna's face to brighten considerably.

The dog wriggled uncomfortably against Rapunzel's purple nightie, eager to lavish anyone he could with kisses. "He is the stairs guardian, guardian of the stairs!" Slipping her index fingers underneath the Yorkie's upper lip, Rapunzel pushed up to reveal two tiny rows of off-white teeth. Gurgi licked at the intrusive fingers, grumbling in annoyance, but Rapunzel continued with a half-loopy grin. "Pizza men quiver before him!"

Eilonwy and Anna stared at Rapunzel, the first with a dumbfounded expression and the second shaking her head and chuckling dryly. Like most Yorkies, Gurgi possessed an extremely long tongue, and was able to wrap it almost completely around one of the offending fingers.

Leaning down next to the ambivalent dog's head, Rapunzel blew lightly on his left ear while stage-whispering. "This is the part where you bark, my sweet." Smiling coyly as her aunt approached, Rapunzel quickly read the warmth in her aunt's eyes. "I think somebody just **might've** had fun tonight."

Eilonwy gave a sleepy nod, sliding off her shoes aside the staircase before nudging Rapunzel's bare foot. "And if you scootch over, I might tell you about...**most** of it."

Releasing Gurgi quickly, Rapunzel clapped her hands together with glee before sliding to her right. Her hazel eyes brightened expectantly.

Winking with a sly smirk, Eilonwy blew right past Rapunzel, bounding up the first five steps in the blink of an eye. Turning back, she jabbed a finger playfully at the brunette. "Tomorrow, of course. I'm gonna check on mom before I turn in. Make sure **that** sick little bird gets some rest. G'night, Anna." Eilonwy offered one final, fond wave, before heading upstairs to check on Edith.

Rapunzel's shoulders slumped at her aunt's deceit. She tried to recapture Gurgi, but the little dog quickly slipped off of her lap and bounded up the stairs, in pursuit of his owner. A soft hum of frustration slipped from Rapunzel's lips, but she quickly smiled once more when she looked up and saw Anna, nearly asleep while standing up. _Are you getting sick, Bananorama? _Holding her arms out wide, Rapunzel slapped on her most aggressive pout, and spoke up. "The love troll...demands a toll!"

Anna left her slippers on the doormat, trudging forward to do whatever she had to do to be allowed access to sweet, blissful slumber. She reached out and gently patted Rapunzel on the head, unable to quash a tired giggle when the brunette's shoulders and arms drooped. "I'm...**really** beat, P. And I'd like to be awake enough to, you know, help with the driving tomorrow?"

Nodding slowly in understanding, Rapunzel traipsed her fingers gently along Anna's sides. The brunette's cheeks glowed in amusement when Anna lamely doubled over, whining pitifully in protest. "Okay, okay...done tormenting. I just wanted to...**check** on you."

Anna smiled gamely, suppressing a wince as a dull ache wrapped around her throat when she swallowed. "Didn't my...special delivery tell you?"

Pursing her lips and squinting in appraisal, Rapunzel trilled her lips thoughtfully before responding. "Yeah...but you'll forgive me if I wanted to check with the source." She rested two fingers gently on Anna's hips, pressing lightly against the sharp jutting of bone. Her voice oozed with apprehension. "Good...**enough?**"

Anna shrugged in reply, patting her cousin's probing fingers playfully. The redhead's tired eyes, however, were anything but playful. She was unable to put any inflection into her voice, which fell flat as her dull, teal eyes stared at her bare feet. "I...I told her, Punzie. I, you know...couldn't **live** with myself, knowing she thought mom and dad always hated her." Tilting her head to the left, Anna swished her right hand in a circle dismissively. "Now I just...get to wait for **New York**."

"Good enough is...good enough, then." Replying just as quietly, Rapunzel pushed herself to her feet, and wrapped Anna in a tight hug. Rapunzel squeezed and rocked her cousin long and hard, and she didn't relent until the distinct sound of Anna's labored breaths swept past her ears. "I'm so...**so very** proud of what you did tonight. We're in the home stretch now...answers are on the way, Banana." Combing her left hand through frizzy locks of copper hair, Rapunzel's heart hammered furiously as she sought to coddle the stress right out of Anna's body. _I love you. I love you. I wish there was more I could do._

A swirl of warmth bloomed in Anna's chest at her cousin's supportive words, and her hands crept around Rapunzel's lower back. "You want answers too...right? I mean, I'm...not alone here?"

Rapunzel couldn't resist turning her face toward Anna and burying her nose in the older woman's hair. Hair which smelled faintly of smoke, and Rapunzel found herself momentarily glum that she hadn't been outside sharing a cigarette with Anna. _But Aunt Elie was out there. Maybe...maybe it was better that Anna had somebody **outside** of our little...situation, to talk to._ "You're not alone, honey. You're **never** alone. We're all gonna get some answers." As the last sentence slipped out of Rapunzel's mouth, she carefully turned Anna around, subtly leading the redhead towards the sofa bed room.

It took several steps before Anna became aware of the course deviation. "Hey...hey no, I'm...sleeping upstairs tonight, P."

Rapunzel's heart clenched terribly as she noted that despite Anna spotting the change in plans, her sweet cousin made no attempt to stop or turn around. "I changed my order for tonight. I asked for **two** Arendelles, with extra hugs and **double** the love." Anna still made no attempt to turn around, but Rapunzel felt the tension mounting in her cousin's shoulders. A quiet yet direct query slipped from the brunette's lips. "Are you angry with Elsa right now?"

"Uh huh." Anna's previously laconic voice cracked, and she paused along with Rapunzel at the closed bedroom door.

"Can you...be angry with somebody but still love them?" Rapunzel cautiously tip-toed two fingers up the side of her cousin's right arm.

A cold shiver licked against Anna's back, and she pressed closer to Rapunzel. Scrunching her toes against the wooden floor, Anna drove a rush of dizzying hurt to the back of her mind. "Think I wrote the book on **that**."

Rapunzel said nothing in reply, merely pushing the bedroom door open. Grasping Anna's right hand with both of hers, the brunette stood and watched. Stood and waited. Eventually, Anna's shoulders seemed to slump a bit more, and after releasing a long, ragged breath, she pulled Rapunzel slowly into the bedroom.

_Let's just sleep. Two weeks until New York...and Elsa's in as good a place as she can be now. I...I hope._

_ Fuck a duck am I ever cold...oh, thank god for warm bodies._

When sleep at last claimed Anna, it found her nestled securely between her cousin and her sister. Rapunzel's hands rested comfortably on the redhead's hips, while Elsa's fingertips hesitantly grazed Anna's shoulders.

Anna's head rested against Rapunzel's collar, but her feet had wormed their way beneath the blankets to press against Elsa's comfortingly cool ones.

* * *

**_'BEST OF TROGGS - JAPAN ONLY - RED VINYL WHITE LABEL PROMO LP WITH OBI - $400?'_**

**_ '$350?'_**

**_ '$300?!'_**

**_ '$275 AND I'M HANGIN ONTO HIS FUCKIN LEG TO KEEP HIM IN THE STORE. TEXT BACK, ASS'_**

Sitting up in bed with a weary grunt, Anna quickly rubbed the sleep from her eyes before scanning the collection of enthusiastic texts she received from Merida in the last half hour. _Can't have too many copies of **Wild Thing**, I guess._ Smiling softly, Anna replied to her friend, giving her expressed permission to purchase said album. **_'...and I'm gonna break your fuckin' caps lock button, lmao. Good find, and see you dweebs tomorrow.'_**

A tired squeal left Anna's mouth as she glanced around, mind still muddled in confusion. She was the lone occupant of the sofa bed, with the stacked pillows on her left and right sides acting as a fence of sorts. Sunlight trickled in through the window, and by the light's position on the bed, Anna quickly gathered that it was no longer morning.

_Mmm...oh shit **did they leave me behind?!**_

Downstairs, Edith and Eilonwy were taking turns recounting stories from the older woman's childhood, while Elsa and Rapunzel gamely flipped through a large, black felt covered photo album. Gurgi was happily nestled in Edith's lap, and the old woman didn't mind all the dark fur that was being shed on her white bathrobe in the least.

Sliding a bit closer to Elsa, Eilonwy took a sip of tea before her eyes lit up at the next picture on the page. "Oh mom, look, isn't that Stetzie's house?"

Edith nodded, smiling gamely as she leaned against Rapunzel's left side. "You painted for them for six...no, **seven** summers. Then they helped me send you to that...that **design** school, and the rest, as they say, is history!" Lifting her hands off the sleepy dog's fur, Edith gestured around the intimately decorated living room.

"Yeah, Aunt Elie is **definitely** still the decorating master. I'll keep trying to catch up!" Rapunzel shared a warm, intimate grin with her grandmother, and the brunette's heart swelled at the brightness and clarity evident in Edith's eyes that morning. _I'm glad you're having a good day today, grandma._

"And now, you can even take some brush-up classes! If you want, I mean." Elsa shyly drummed on the manila folder leaning against the armrest next to her. Inside were the documents pertaining to the new nurse the girls were hiring, and after everything had been ironed out, Elsa was quite pleased that both her aunt and her grandmother were going to benefit from substantial increases in quality of life. She glanced over at Rapunzel, and noticed the younger woman winking at both herself and Eilonwy. Elsa flustered immediately, stammering out an addition to her earlier statement. "And, you know...have more dates with that **nice guy** from last night. If you want."

Pursing her lips together slyly, Rapunzel practically purred at the insinuation. "Oh, I **bet** she wants."

Eilonwy chuckled fondly, and was about to offer a sarcastic reply, when a sudden crash by the staircase drew everybody's attention.

Anna had leapt down the last four steps, landing on the floor on her stocking feet and skidding towards the front door. Snatching the banister as she passed it, she whipped herself into a clumsy spin, snaking the blue bedsheet hanging out of her pajama pants around her knees twice. Wobbling precariously, Anna shot an apologetic look at her aunt, and coughed awkwardly as her throat protested any use. "H...hey, guys. Morning. Uh...we still all here?"

"Wha...no. These are our robot clones." Rapunzel grinned shamelessly, eyes raking over her younger cousin's stellar entrance. "We're already halfway home, and we stole grandma and aunt Elie."

"Hi-**larious.**" Anna's croaky, deadpan drawl followed her careful disentangling of the blanket. Wrapping it around her neck a few times to wear as a scarf, she raked a hand through several hair knots and ambled out to join her family.

"Little Anna's here, too? You missed breakfast, sleepyhead." Hunching down a bit, Edith gathered Gurgi by his front paws and wiggled them side to side cheerfully. "Have to eat your food...you're just so **little!**"

Rapunzel's grin softened, and she tilted her head thoughtfully when Anna remained rooted in place, jaw dropping a bit. The brunette carefully slid the photo album onto Elsa's lap, tickling her shoulder before standing up and walking over to her younger cousin.

Anna blinked dumbly, shaking her head a bit when Rapunzel filled her vision. "Um...that was a...surprise." Despite her rattling voice, the emotionally relieved tone was evident, and Anna scratched her cheek awkwardly after Rapunzel squeezed her shoulders.

"She's having a good day. Go look at pictures with them, and I'll get you some amazin' bacon." Anna smiled lamely, croaking out something which sounded vaguely like **thanks**, but Rapunzel merely patted her atop her wild-haired head before scooting into the kitchen.

"Fashion statement of the year. Feeling any better?" Eilonwy offered an amused smirk, gesturing at Anna's blanket scarf while the redhead shrugged. Glancing to her left, Eilonwy noticed Elsa shuffle over just a bit, giving Anna extra space.

Fidgeting with the next page of the album for a moment, Elsa's cheeks pinked when she felt Anna's right hip graze her left. Flopping the next page over, Elsa pressed a thumb underneath a black and white picture featuring a fair-haired woman holding a young boy in mud-splattered overalls. Elsa swallowed thickly, praying for either the courage to speak up, or for the sofa to swallow her whole.

"Do you remember who that is, mom?" Despite Eilonwy's softly spoken question, her eyes flicked between the young sisters.

Edith chuckled warmly, waving her left hand in a dismissive manner. Her right arm looped around Anna's, and her boisterous reply spooked Gurgi into leaping to the floor. "Believe it or not, girls...that's your **father.** Adie never had trouble making a mess."

Elsa's heart leapt into her throat, and her entire body felt momentarily paralyzed. Thusly, she was surprised to find her hand had sought out Anna's, fingers pressing softly against knuckles. _My hands are so clammy right now._

Pausing to draw a long, rattling breath, Anna turned her hand over, carefully lacing her fingers among Elsa's. She couldn't bring herself to look at her sister, but her eyes remained locked on the picture. "Daddy...he liked to wear overalls when we worked in the garden."

"That's...that's right." Elsa's mind was awash with a thousand tumultuous emotions, which became a thousand and one when Anna leaned heavily against the blonde's left shoulder. Ducking her chin, Elsa no longer wished for the sofa to swallow her up.

She merely hoped that that morning was the start of good things to come.


	76. Chapter 76

"Maybe you should...you know. Try to get some more sleep?" Elsa took short, constricted breaths as she silently cursed the seat belt she herself refused to take off. Her left hand rummaged through Anna's backpack, while her right hand was stretched out to lay atop Rapunzel's lap. With each rattled breath Anna took as she drove the rental car, Elsa's eyes raked over the redhead's form with worry. "I'd hate for you to have to spend your whole spring break in bed with the flu."

"I'll be fine, Elsa." Anna coughed gingerly, wincing as her raw throat clenched in protest. _It's not the flu...it's just **stress.** No idea what could've caused **that.** _She heard Elsa's breaths, strained against the seat belt, and the warm air against her ear brought Anna back to the prior night.

_Elsa believed me. I told her she's been wrong for more than a decade...and she just **trusted** me._ Guilt tumbled down to the pit of Anna's stomach, quashing the anger that had been bubbling there. Easing her death grip on the steering wheel, Anna shamelessly glanced over at Rapunzel in the navigator's seat.

"We're **totally** gonna tuck you in before we go back to our place tonight." Normally, Rapunzel's face would be plastered against the side window. However, she was fully engaged with painting her girlfriend's fingernails, and thusly took no notice of the large dairy farm the car sped by. Leaning down to blow gently against Elsa's red and blue fingernails, Rapunzel's sweet warning carried a playfully threatening overtone. "Well actually, **you** can watch **me** tuck her in, nerdface. No touching anything for the next six hours tonight...you've got a literal work of art on your hand."

Elsa opened her mouth to respond, but pursed her lips as a pleasant shiver crept up her spine. Rapunzel had put away the nail polish, and was lightly tickling the blonde's sensitive palm. _Keep my mouth shut, keep my mouth shut...don't make any embarrassing noises!_ Pressing her hand down, Elsa trapped Rapunzel's fingers beneath her palm, while loosening the constricting safety belt along her chest. "We could stay with your for a while. Hang out, help with cleaning up...give you more time to relax tonight?"

Anna barked out a short, sharp laugh, before shooting Rapunzel an incredulous look. "Listen to that Supergirl back there. Where does **she** get off implying my place is **ever** messy?"

Rapunzel chortled in reply, slipping her left hand out from beneath Elsa's. "I dunno. I think I just got **ordered** to do something by my girlfriend." Slipping her fingertips under Elsa's chin, Rapunzel tickled the pale, sensitive skin she found. "I think I **like** getting bossed around."

Between Anna's challenging comeback and both Rapunzel's suggestive words and touches, Elsa's cheeks flushed as she ducked her head bashfully.

_I really just want to pass out for a week...but they're both gonna be up to their eyeballs in work next week. I might not get to see much of them._ Eyeing her sister in the rear view mirror, Anna sighed when she saw Elsa had retreated to the back seat. The book bag was atop the blonde's lap, and she appeared to be redoubling her efforts to find the CD Anna requested earlier. "I...Elsa, I **would** like it if you guys stayed over for a little. Next two weeks are crunch time, so I might not see much of the world famous construction duo."

A frustrated pout had slipped across Rapunzel's face when Elsa leaned back, and the brunette made several half-hearted air gropes before begrudgingly giving her girlfriend space. "A **week** of camping…"

Despite her flustered state, Elsa's head shot up and she cocked an eyebrow, amending Rapunzel's half-finished statement. "**Four days.** We agreed. Any more and I might catch hell from the franchise owner." A warm, bubbly giggle escaped Elsa's lips when she saw Rapunzel offer a crisp, left handed salute. Turning her attention back to the bookbag search, Elsa pursed her lips as she withdrew a flat, square fold of cardboard. "Um...Anna? I haven't found your _Gorillaz_ CD yet, but did you bring...a record along?"

_Yeah, I love playing 'em on my car-installed record player. I...**whoa**, ease off on mega-bitch mode._ Anna scrunched her toes inside her shoes, cursing both her suddenly chilled skin and the asshole behind her who refused to turn on their headlights, even though the sun was already dipping below the horizon. "Nope, I thought about it, but grandma's record player is** super** out of alignment. Didn't wanna scratch any of my babies. Who's that one by?"

"Oh, let's see. It's...Bing Crosby." Turning over the record jacket in her hands, Elsa's eyes widened as she spotted a yellow post-it note on the back. "There's a note on it, too. _Anna, Mom wanted you to have this. She would've given it to you herself, but you were in the bathroom and she didn't want to **forget**. She told me last night was the most fun she had in a long time. Come back and visit soon, all of you. Lots of love, Elie and Edie._"

Anna said nothing in reply, and it was only when she felt Rapunzel's warm hand on her shoulder that she was able to hear the pitiful sniffling sounds she was making. Interspersed with a wet hiccup here and there, Anna blinked the tears out of her eyes as she gripped the steering wheel tighter. A warm swirl crept up in her stomach when she felt Elsa rest a hand gently against her left shoulder. All of a sudden, Anna didn't feel quite so cold...or quite so sick.

Squeezing Anna's right shoulder, Rapunzel quietly comforted her teary-eyed cousin. "Do you wanna pull over, Banana?"

"Mmm...nope. I'm driving us the whole way home, nonstop!" Anna's lips quirked upwards in a crooked grin, and she glanced to her left when she felt something tap on her shoulder. The front half of an empty Propel bottle entered her field of vision, as did Elsa's shy but amused smirk. "I'm not peeing in a bottle, Elsa!" Coughing lightly as she enjoyed the warmth rushing to her cheeks, Anna rolled her eyes and added a playful mutter. "The opening's so **small**, anyway."

"It's not that small. I mean...**I've** done it before." The instant the words left Elsa's mouth, she blanched at the laughs which spilled out of both Anna's and Rapunzel's mouths. Huffing with indignation, Elsa lightly rapped the empty bottle against the driver's head, and the navigator's head immediately after. The blonde's voice, and face, were hilariously serious. "What's so funny about having good aim?!"

Anna and Rapunzel only laughed harder as the three women continued down the highway, back towards San Francisco.

* * *

Tucking Saturday's mail underneath an arm, Anna unlocked her front door and gave it a good, hard shove. She winced as the welcome mat folded up underneath the door, causing the hinges to creak in protest. A few colorful curses slipped from Anna's tired mouth, and she quickly leaned down to dislodge the thatched, brown mat. _Well then, I wonder who got pissy and messed with the welcome mat while I was gone?_ "Larrykins! Where's my lovey dovey lump face?"

In the twenty four hours since Hiccup had last checked on Larry, the small sloth managed to haul two blankets and three pillows over to his blanket nest in the middle of the sofa. His nearly empty food bowl teetered precariously on the edge of the sofa, and his pleading eyes were either trying to convey the alarming lack of food in his bowl or that he'd managed to trap himself in his blanket fort.

Tossing the mail onto her kitchen table, Anna groaned as she dropped her backpack and suitcase to the floor. She paused for only a moment to massage her cramped lower back, before Larry's doe eyed stare proved too much for Anna to resist. "You little charmer. I missed the shit out of you, you know that?" Pulling apart the cocooned blankets, Anna scooped up her sloth and swaddled him against her chest. The painful rattle in her throat returned with a vengeance, and she decided that planting her butt right back on the sofa with her furry friend was the best course of action.

Rapunzel was the next one through the door, swiping absentmindedly on her smartphone as she glanced around Anna's living room. "Hm. It's actually **really** clean in here. Then again, if Hiccup stopped by to check on furrybutt, he probably couldn't help himself." A warm, amused grin spread across Rapunzel's face when she noticed Anna giving her a sleepy yet sour pout. Crossing the living room quietly, Rapunzel leaned down and brushed her fingers through Anna's messy bangs. "I know you can clean up after yourself, Banana. But you totally went beast mode and drove the whole way home! Feels like I owe you...**something.**" Suddenly realizing her eyes had been resting on Anna's parted lips for three seconds too long, Rapunzel blushed as she moved her attention to Larry.

Offering a sleepy half shrug in return, Anna lazily pushed her toes against a heel twice, wriggling her sore feet once her sneakers were off. "How does rubbing nine hour old foot stank sound?" Anna's eyes flicked back over to the front door, breath catching in her throat as Elsa breezed inside. The blonde had her phone to an ear, and she offered Anna a timid wave as she retreated to the kitchen to complete her conversation.

"Yes, that's right, four days. Nights, I mean. Kristoff, it's not…" Anna had been shyly listening to her sister's conversation, but Elsa's voice slipped away when she entered the kitchen. Moments later, Anna whined in surprise as she found her legs being tugged onto the sofa.

Grasping Anna's ankles, Rapunzel lifted the redhead's legs up, sliding onto the sofa herself, before gently lowering Anna's calves until they rested on the brunette's overalls-covered thighs. "She's telling Kris about my most excellent work-time camping trip this week." Running her hands over Anna's short, black socks, Rapunzel pulled them both off, and gave each a cursory sniff. "Hmm. Nah, that smells like five hour old foot stank at the **most**."

Anna responded with a bashful blush, half-tempted to point her toes over at the bottle of _Shea Butter Lotion_ resting on the end-table. She squirmed happily when Rapunzel reached for the bottle without even looking. "So, have you thought about what you're gonna do once the music store is all done? I mean, you're probably gonna get mad street cred for the awesome work you're doing. You'll be **super** in demand!"

Rapunzel nodded along with her cousin's analysis, applying a generous amount of lotion to her hands before cupping them together. "As far as work goes...who knows. I **do** know what my...**our** next project will be."

Tilting her head as her eyebrows knitted in an unspoken query, Anna's eyes involuntarily fluttered shut when Rapunzel's smooth, warm hands slid up the underside of her aching feet. "Where...**oooh.**"

"We're gonna make our place. Our...**our** home." Each time Rapunzel found a little knot or kink in Anna's foot, her cheeks pinked up a bit, but the brunette's voice began to swell with pride as she spoke about the next project. "The landlord's all for it, too. We're gonna straight up buy **my** old place, as well as the empty apartment next to that." Ticking her fingers along the bones in Anna's feet which led to her toes, Rapunzel took special care in sliding her index fingers against the open space between each toe. The smooth touch against those sensitive webs of skin caused Anna's toes to curl slightly, and the reaction was not lost on Rapunzel.

"Then you're...going to...decorate the fuck out of it?" Anna's sleepy yet excited voice came out between short, pleased breaths. In her arms, Larry was on the verge of falling asleep, once again in heaven as his best friend had come home.

"Well, first we're gonna **demolish** the fuck out of it. Which, actually...I'd bet you'd get a kick out of helping with that." The ecstatic half moans slipping from Anna's mouth drew a bright blush to Rapunzel's face, and she quickly turned her attention back to the task while she continued. "This isn't just redecorating, Banana. We're knocking walls down, re-wiring, re-painting...we're gonna make this place a damn **palace.**"

Opening her eyes once more, Anna let out a long, grateful breath as Rapunzel took a break from intense massaging, in favor of warm caresses against the redhead's ankles. ""That's so, so amazing. And you deserve it...**both** of you. Some place perfect to come home to. Some place magical to just, you know...**be** together." Anna's voice trailed off at the end, and her blissful smile became crooked.

"Room for friends, family...guests. But yeah, it's a place for us. I **do** know what you're talking about, Anna." Pausing to squirt another helping of lotion onto her left hand, Rapunzel worked the pleasant-smelling shea butter against Anna's lower shins. The brunette dared not go any higher, as her stomach was already tumbling in a more than friendly manner. _I know we were going to wait to bring this up until later...but this is a hard month for Anna. Fuck it._ "There's a place for you there, too. If you...if you want it, I mean."

Anna blinked several times, unable to quite fully discern the meaning behind Rapunzel's words. _Damn am I ever sleepy...maybe she means she'll give me a key so I can visit any time?_ "You mean, like, my own key so I can pop in and steal ice cream any time?"

Rapunzel giggled as she squeezed Anna's feet with warmth and affection. The brunette sent a gentle yet discerning stare in Anna's direction, but was herself momentarily at a loss for words.

It was then that Elsa, who had been observing the conversation from the kitchen for the last minute, quietly moved into the living room. Despite the lingering tension she felt from Anna after their weekend together, as well as the slowly mounting trepidation of their impending New York trip, Elsa slipped her hand atop Anna's right shoulder. She smiled when the redhead tilted her head back, bangs flopping in an unruly manner as Anna met her gaze. "She means. **We** mean...your own key so you can live there. **With** us." _Okay, ease up on the heavy implications. _However, despite her mind's chastisement, Elsa's eyes were unflinching and her smile was genuine.

Anna went silent for a full minute. Every so often she slowly slid her stare from Elsa to Rapunzel, and then back again. She swore there was a platoon of butterflies trying to escape from her chest, and she subconsciously cradled Larry tighter against her.

Three minutes passed before a spark of hesitation flashed in Elsa's eyes. She gave Anna's right shoulder a quick squeeze, before drawing her hand back to brush bashfully at her own bangs. "You don't have to decide **right now.** You don't...of course the choice is yours. We're...we just…"

Caught in a daze of wonderment at how earnest her girlfriend was at that very moment, Rapunzel finally managed to rouse herself. Patting her hands against Anna's shins, Rapunzel swooped in and finished Elsa's thought. "We just **love you**, you bing bong." _And it's not even a question of if I can behave myself. Elsa loves me like that, and you love me like **this**. And I treasure you both, and would do **anything** for you._ And just like that, Rapunzel was easily able to capture both Anna's feet with her tender hands, and Anna's gaze with her own tender eyes. Just like that, it wasn't an awkward crush for Rapunzel. _It's just how I choose to love Anna, because it's how she loves me._

"Well...**shit.**" Anna winced as her voice chose that exact moment to become a trainwreck of hoarseness once more. She let out several dry coughs, shooting Larry an apologetic look when the little sloth stirred and cracked a displeased eye at her. "That's an...amazing offer. So...**fuck.** I can think about it, right? Because I wouldn't want to be a freeloader and you guys might get mega sick of my bad habits and then Larrykins here can stink pretty bad on Tuesdays and…"

Rapunzel rolled her eyes, cracking an exasperated grin as she briefly locked eyes with Elsa. The blonde wore a small, helpless smile. Shaking Anna's feet once more, Rapunzel carefully slid off of the couch and paused in front of her younger cousin. "Take as long as you need. We're fine with whatever you want to do. But we love the hell out of you, and I'll be damned if you aren't gonna get reminded of that **every day.**"

A tired giggle slipped from Anna's lips, and she quickly ducked her chin when Rapunzel tried to give her a lotion-handed tickle. Thusly stymied, the brunette settled for smearing a sizable glob against Anna's freckled cheeks. She earned a raspberry from the redhead in return. "Yeah yeah, love you too...and I'll **consider** your offer."

Sensing that Anna was very tired, as well as possibly a bit sick, Elsa and Rapunzel decided to take their leave soon afterwards. Elsa bashfully requested that Anna call if there were any problems, and Rapunzel issued a whipped cream whoopie cushion threat if Anna was still sick tomorrow and tried to go to work.

Begrudgingly agreeing to their demands, Anna tried to lug herself off of the sofa to see the other girls off, but they merely tucked her in against the couch more securely, insisting they could see themselves out. Warm hugs were shared, and Anna's eyelids drooped as she watched Elsa and Rapunzel exit her apartment, hand in hand.

Continuing to stroke Larry's supple fur, Anna's smile grew pensive. _I can't believe they'd offer that. It's so generous. Too generous._

A thick, scratchy swallow followed, after which Anna let out a nervous, shuddering breath.

_If they knew I was in love with Rapunzel, they wouldn't want me around._

_If Elsa runs away from me after...New York. She might not...they might not._

The deepest-seeded fear swirling in Anna's heart sent a chill rushing through her bones, and she blithely snuggled deeper beneath the blankets.

_What if...what if there's no more love in my heart for Elsa? What if, after I get all the anger out…_

_...what if there's nothing left?_

* * *

"Sorry if I...you know. Jumped the gun on the **apartment** surprise." Rapunzel, wearing a simple, pale green robe, had been kneeling in front of her altar by the bed for the last ten minutes. When she at last opened her eyes, she had immediately snuffed out the blue candle with a quick blow, and voiced the rogue thought occupying much of her meditation time.

Elsa, who was already snuggled comfortably beneath the purple bedsheets, dragged her attention away from the Dungeons and Dragons monster manual she held in order to thoughtfully consider her girlfriend. "Between...recovering from this weekend and **worrying** about New York, I might not have gotten around to it until we were done **building** it. You did me a favor, dear."

"Oh, is that so?" Slipping a metal cap onto the extinguished blue candle, Rapunzel carefully tucked it inside a drawer beneath her altar, before clambering into bed. She wore a sly, rosy-cheeked grin. "Does that mean...now you owe **me?**" Rapunzel couldn't resist an exaggerated eyebrow waggle, not quite ready to crawl underneath the covers herself as she sidled up next to Elsa.

"Well, I guess that depends…" Elsa blithely closed her monster manual, setting it on her lap, but she was interrupted by a loud thud against the closed bedroom door. An obstinate, muffled meow followed, and Elsa grinned wryly before leaning over to pull the door open just a bit. Dipper marched right into the bedroom, flicking his tail back and forth smartly as he eyed Elsa. "Sorry, little one. But I wasn't the last one to come in here."

Feigning shock, Rapunzel put a hand to her collar briefly, before turning to coax Dipper over to her. "Is mama-Elsa trying to win the hearts of my babies, now?" Snapping her fingers gently, Rapunzel interspersed quiet tongue clicks with gentle cooes. "Dipsy doo, come love! You owe Mama some love!"

Dipper, who had hopped onto the foot of the bed, eyed his two owners curiously before curling up on top of Elsa's blanketed feet.

Rapunzel's shoulders slumped as she flopped back against her pillows with a resigned huff. "Fine, Dookie doo, you go ahead and be a diaper face." Wriggling against the familiar mattress, Rapunzel couldn't help but let out a pleased whine as her back thanked her for the return to its normal sleep-time support. Folding her hands behind her head, Rapunzel allowed her eyelids to flutter closed over the next few seconds...until a light, ticklish sensation brushed the underside of her right arm.

Elsa was careful not to jostle Dipper too much as she slid over, bending at the waist until her head came to rest on Rapunzel's shoulder. Slipping her hand behind her head, Elsa found Rapunzel's hand and slowly guided it down to rest on the generous expanse of pale skin around Elsa's collarbone. _I knew there was a reason why I wore this low-cut top tonight. Well, maybe not knew, but...**hoped.**_ Her voice was nervous and breathy, but her smile conveyed an unearthly sense of relief. "Somehow I'm always picking up the slack when the cats are stingy with love, huh?"

Tracing her index finger along Elsa's collarbone, Rapunzel's heart swelled at the sweet blush her action elicited. "Does this count as your favor to me?" The brunette's stomach clenched with heady longing as her girlfriend curled closer against her warm body. Dipper let out a frustrated grumble at being overly jostled, and hopped back to the floor.

"I...hope so." Elsa stifled a chuckle at Rapunzel's haughty smirk, and the blonde silently wished she wasn't underneath the covers. Her blanketed feet bumped against Rapunzel's, and Elsa suddenly couldn't remember the last time she wanted to feel the touch of another person's feet on hers. "Dipper left me to freeze, so I'm relying on **you** to keep me warm. I'm okay with owing you one...but **two** is pushing it."

Determined not to make her girlfriend have to move even one inch, Rapunzel bent her knees and brought her thighs close to her chest. Slipping the blankets from beneath her back with her left hand, she quickly slid underneath the twin purple sheets. It took only a moment for Rapunzel's feet to slide against Elsa's, and the blonde's toes curled as her eyes went wide at the contact. "So I get one more, then."

Elsa barely had the presence of mind to mumble an affirmation, before she felt Rapunzel's lips press against her forehead in a lingering kiss. Elsa's eyebrows knitted, and she savored the sensation, shivering as she hadn't fully understood how much she **missed** her girlfriend's lips until she actually felt them again. _Three days is too long to go without._ All too quickly, at least in Elsa's opinion, Rapunzel pulled away. Elsa tried to call up a bit of snark in her tone, but she knew there was also neediness laced in her tone. "That was...maybe one tenth. So we'll round **down.**" The neediness was obvious in her voice's tremble, but she didn't mind. Not in the least.

Rapunzel's reply was low and husky, even as she moved in achingly slow. "Still got one, then. I **love** how you do the math, nerdface."

The gently ribbing comment reached Elsa's ears, and a helpless giggle spilled from her lips. Tension continued melting off of her body in waves, and even as Rapunzel captured her lips, Elsa continued smiling. She continued laughing.

_Kissing...it just keeps getting easier. More...fun. More...effortless._

_ I guess that's just how it is...when you're in love._

* * *

_Is this...is this what dying feels like? Everything hurts and I feel one hundred and fifty two fucking years old. What the...oh shit, where am I?!_

Writhing around amid a tangle of bed sheets and pillows, Anna let out a pitiful moan. Sweat dotted her forehead, completely contradicting the chill that seemed to penetrate her very bones. She hazarded a swallow, eyes slamming shut as hot angry welts which felt like hornet stings tormented her throat. Despite all of her discomfort, however, one thought pushed to the front of her mind.

_I miss my fucking shop. I'm not gonna fucking miss work today. **It's spring break and I'm gonna god damn spend that shit in my fucking love nest!**_

Grasping towards her alarm clock, Anna once again confirmed with no small amount of pride that she'd managed to haul herself from the sofa to her bed. Her alarm clock shone the time of five minutes before six with the intensity of a thousand suns. Squinting as she croaked out a motivating series of curses, Anna yanked her bedside drawer open.

"Fucking where's my god damn horsecocking pills, shit me I need water too, come on heart, pump the fucking blood okay talking hurts **owie.**" Pursing her lips tightly as her throat quite adamantly conveyed the message that more talking was a bad idea all around, Anna yanked a few items out of her nightstand in her frustrated search.

Nearby, the redhead's bleary antics caused Larry to stir in his bedroom cubby hole. Dangling his little, furry arms over the edge of the platform, he remained on the edge of consciousness as he watched his owner become increasingly flustered.

A dry, relieved wheeze slipped through Anna's lips as she removed a small, orange bottle. Her heart dropped into her stomach when there was no rattle associated with the located bottle. Twisting the white cap off and upending the bottle produced nothing, as did several vigorous, frustrated shakes.

"**Rrrgh!**" A heated growl wrenched itself from Anna's throat, and the searing pain that followed caused her eyes to tear up. She whipped the empty bottle across the room, dimly aware of it slapping against the drawn blinds and skittering across her oak bureau. Flexing her right hand experimentally, Anna grimaced as her scar didn't appreciate the tight squeezing action from moments earlier.

_You know what? Fine. I said I didn't have a problem, and god damnit I don't. I'll just shake this off and get by with my records and shit. Shake this off. Shake it off!_

Hopping out of bed, Anna doggedly ignored the ache in her back and legs as she tried to summon motivation from **anywhere.** Stumbling against the floor for a moment, she righted herself and started dancing in place. Waving her hands in front of her in a poor imitation of a choreographed music video, Anna belted out the only motivational song her sluggish mind could fathom.

"And the haters gonna hate hate hate hate hate!" Hopping frantically from side to side, Anna bobbed her head this way and that as she tried to engage her sloth in the energetic movements. "I'm just gonna shake shake shake shake shake!"

"**Shake it off! Shake it off!**"

Each word Anna croaked felt as though it was wrapped in hot sandpaper, drawing mucus up to the back of her throat and further distorting her singing. Larry observed his desperate owner for a few seconds, before slowly drawing his blanket over top of his head.

Anna gradually came to a standstill, her rough voice petering out. Affixing her blanket-lump sloth with a wearily apologetic grimace, Anna gently patted Larry before she trudged out to the kitchen. One thought was on her mind, which found its way to her lips in a most painful fashion...but it had to be said.

"Yeah, you're right, Lar. Fuck Taysway."

* * *

Reclining against the green cushioned backing of her party's corner booth, Rapunzel absentmindedly flicked her gaze around the diner. _Over there, Rachelle is silently cursing out another shittily-tipping customer. I feel your pain, honey._ She swirled an index finger in her maple syrup swirled oatmeal, licking the sweetness off as the sound of a breaking dish reached her ears. _Oh man, I hope Nick isn't still dropping glasses to fuck with that one assistant manager. _Turning around in her seat, Rapunzel peeked over the booth. Down at the kitchen window, she spied Gaston, his forehead vein pulsing extra vibrantly as he fired off colorful complaints at the panicked servers. _There, oh...okay, yeah, wave at me, dude. Yeah, hi! Yeah, no, don't think I'll jump in and help you **today.**_

_Or **ever again.**_

Easing back into her seat, Rapunzel's heart fluttered with an overwhelming sense of gratitude. _I get to do what I love right now, make a living doing it...and I don't have to come back to **this** hellhole._ That single thought made her first bite of oatmeal taste all the sweeter, and her cheeks were still glowing when Kristoff sat down opposite her.

Plopping his extra large western omelet surrounded by countless sides on a red tray down on the table, Kristoff offered his brown-haired friend an easy grin as he gestured towards her oatmeal and fruit. "No waffle today? I think I saw the one server just let people dump as much brown sugar on them as they wanted."

Rapunzel grinned wistfully at Kristoff's over the top eyebrow waggle. "Maybe next week, for our...**shit**, that's our last weekly breakfast together!" Dumping a spoonful of blueberries into her oatmeal, Rapunzel stirred the mixture a bit more as her wistful smile grew thoughtful. "Okay, **definitely** a Belgian waffle next week. Our groups in Phys. Ed. get graded partly on improvement, so I figured I'd try to help my group out a bit more by cutting back."

"Hm. I thought you weren't actually getting a grade for it yourself. I mean, since you took it like five years ago?" Making quick work of chopping up his omelet, Kristoff allowed it to cool wihle he took a swig of chocolate milk. "And you know there's nothing stopping us from just grabbing a bite to eat...as **friends.**"

Rapunzel tilted her head, swiping a bit of syrup from the corner of her growing smile. She resisted the urge to coo at Kristoff's sweet thought, but the way in which the burly man shrugged his shoulders and gave an embarrassed smile just filled up the brunette's already bursting heart a bit more. _You adorable human being._ "I'll hold you to that. After I'm done with my little classroom diet, we're gonna start doing more **exciting** meals. Like **lunch**...and **dinner!**"

Kristoff chuckled warmly in response, shaking a piece of smoked turkey in Rapunzel's direction as he swore he'd hold her to that.

Tapping her foot against the floor, Rapunzel looked down and realized she'd already finished her oatmeal. Her eyes shot over to the buffet table where Elsa was still perusing the selections. _Oh, Elsie, honey. If you were making a sundae, it would so totally be melting._ Screwing up her nerve, Rapunzel decided to press on with the offer she'd discussed with her girlfriend a few days prior. "So, Kris. About the **future**. Are you...do you think you'll stick with your company? I mean...wait, Elsa's company is contracting you. And...most all of their business is actually in New York, so...yeah, never mind, I probably just answered my own dumb question." A rosy fluster graced Rapunzel's cheeks, but she grinned right through it.

"Well, even if they **pay** well, I'm not looking to move across the country. Unlike **some** people." The two friends shared a conspiratorial wink, and Kristoff took another swig of milk before continuing. "But I've kinda been thinking about maybe going into business for myself. Get a partner, maybe a crew, start with small jobs and see where it goes." He paused, noticing Rapunzel wore a wide grin, and the young woman was nodding enthusiastically along with his every word. "You...look like you're about to **bust.**"

"I have a proposition for you!" Unable to contain her excitement, Rapunzel had slapped the table just before she cried out her colorful statement. Several nearby patrons whistled in jest, and the brunette facepalmed as she replayed her words in her mind. _Goddess help me if Gaston heard that._ "Yeah, okay, **phrasing.** But here's the skinny." Rapunzel paused for half of a moment, just to ensure she was properly censoring her and Elsa's relationship. "Elsa and I...we want to re-do our apartment. But I don't just mean **re-do**. I'm talking a full-on, buy the apartment next door to us, knock down walls, and basically turn it into a fuckin' **palace.**" _That was okay, right? Nothing too weird, right?_

Kristoff pursed his lips, folding his hands upon which he rested his chin. "I remember what your place looks like. That could work...really well, I mean...as long as you have the money to make sure it's done right." Tapping his chin thoughtfully, he swayed his head gently from side to side as he stared up at the ceiling. "New pipes, water, electricity, gas...re-line the foundation. Make it built to **last**...do I have that right?"

Rapunzel briefly faltered at Kristoff's warm, genuine grin. _No, he isn't reading my mind. He's just that...**nice.**_ "You've got the right idea, boss. Now I don't remember exactly how much we've got for everything…"

"...good thing I **hurried** over after giving up on the baked salmon getting refilled." Elsa smiled slyly as she appeared at the table with her tray. She shared a knowing look with Rapunzel, who shrugged and grinned guiltily. Elsa quickly slid into the booth next to Kristoff, and before she took a single bite of her grapefruit, she turned to address Kristoff directly. "Fourteen hundred square feet, we're paying one hundred dollars per square foot, and we're hoping to start construction at the end of this month." Pausing to take a breath as she popped a forkful of grapefruit into her mouth, she cocked her head and added one final question. "If **you** were the contractor, what percent of the investment would you find as fair compensation?"

Kristoff's lips flapped as he let out a long, slow breath. He shoved another bite of western omelet into his mouth, making sure his teeth were clenched before he spoke. "See, now **that's** the kind of stuff I'd like to do. Apartments, small homes, partial renovation or restoration. Hell, I might not even **hire** a crew for that. Six weeks on-site and I could bring it together. And if we're going by percent of total cost as payment...maybe ten percent?"

Elsa's eyebrows knitted as she observed her friend and foreman deep in thought, seemingly already considering the particulars of the job. It was only when Rapunzel let out a surprised series of hacking coughs, interspersed with a disbelieving splutter regarding ten percent, that Kristoff was shaken out of his contemplative mood. Before he could say anything else, however, Elsa quickly addressed him once more. "Six weeks is just perfect. How about it, then? Are you on board?"

This time, Kristoff's jaw did go slack, and a few crumbs of egg tumbled from his mouth and back onto the plate. He took a long moment to clear his throat, before he pieced together his most eloquent reply ever. "Am I on **what?** Wait, wait, wait...you want to hire me? To...help build your new place?"

A light, airy laugh tumbled from Elsa's upturned lips as she gently patted Kristoff's right shoulder. "Oh, you won't be **helping**. You'll build the whole thing...well, after we get a crew in there to demolish what needs **demolishing.**" A bit of the color left Kristoff's cheeks, and Elsa sighed fondly. "Punzie does the decorating, and I'll...I don't know. Drink iced tea and bark orders."

It was Rapunzel, however, who chuckled warmly at Elsa's quip before interjecting as she laid her right hand atop Kristoff's left. "We like you, Kris. You're great...great at construction, and just great all around. If you could spare two months before you go out and make your own mega successful construction business, well...we'd be **very** grateful."

At length, a self deprecating smirk slipped across Kristoff's face, and his eyes lit up with mirth. Drumming his hands on the table, he repeatedly glanced back and forth between his two co-workers as he replied. His two friends. "I'm in. Shit yeah I'm in. Two things though." He winked at Rapunzel as he took another bite of his omelet. "We start doing lunch together, because I know the most awesome damn rib joint in the whole **state.**"

Rapunzel said nothing, but her enthusiastic clap and giddy grin spoke volumes.

"And also, Elsa." When Kristoff turned to address his architect friend, he wore a guilty smile. "Ten percent is kind of the industry standard, but I won't take a penny over five percent from you two."

Elsa nodded smartly, tearing off a piece of her napkin and pulling out a pen. "Very well, then. I'm afraid I don't have your bank account information, but I'm sure if I send your roommate, Cuzco, the other fifteen percent you **deserve**, he can make sure it gets in there somehow."

Kristoff was quite sure he'd never been slack-jawed as many times as had been prompted by these two co-workers of his. These two friends. And it wasn't even nine o'clock in the morning yet.

_Well, there was that one time Cuzco hid time-lit firecrackers all over the house. But I think it's safe to say that the ways in which these women keep surprising me with their warmth and generosity is a good thing._

_ Talk about true blue friends. I'm gonna knock their socks off with this apartment._

* * *

Shuffling along the trip-hop section until she bumped into a corner stand featuring the latest Dream Theater album, Merida spat out a hiss and slapped her index fingers together in the sign of a cross. "Ah fuck...um, _Don't Stand So Close to Me, Nineteen Nineteen Influenza Blues, Dear Doctor, Saint James Infirmary, _and _Touch Me I'm Sick._ Now scram!"

Anna, who had been slowly cornering her guitarist friend, gave Merida a weak fist pump before drawing her jacket tighter around her. It was a couple of minutes after seven in the morning, and it seemed **somebody** had told both Merida and Hiccup that Anna might not be coming in that day. At first, Anna had tried to ease the information out of her friends, but after awhile she realized it took all of her energy to have fun and not show how crummy she felt.

Hiccup was on the other side of the store, setting up a new rack of noise cancelling headphones, when he sensed approaching danger and quickly turned around. "Anna...you really look like a **zombie** today. You should go home and get some rest...heck, I wouldn't have minded if you went to, like, Cancun or something for spring break!"

Grinning as her teeth chattered relentlessly, Anna continued her exhausted shamble towards her other friend. "But we're having fun! Playing...our game." An uncomfortable tickle rose up in her tummy, and Anna covered her mouth with a jacket sleeve as a series of hoarse coughs rolled out of her sore throat. "Let's go. Top five...songs about sick people. Of which I'm **so totally not one.**"

Merida chuckled dryly at her cornered friend, but the redhead's attention was quickly drawn to the front window. The top of a black and purple haired person's head bobbed just over the _LaLaFest 2016_ poster hanging on the inside of the display case. Grinning smugly, Merida scooted up to the front of the store, where she sensed an opportunity to put some innocent peer pressure on her boss.

"May your Monday feature Skittles raining down from...holy shnikeys, Mer!" Saffron had burst into the shop, a cheery greeting spilling from her lips, which she awkwardly clipped off when she came face to face with Merida.

"Boo. What's up, Saf?" Eyeing the teenager's extremely full backpack, Merida was briefly flummoxed by the surprisingly empty zippers on each pocket. "Damn fine day to skip school, huh?"

Waggling an index finger as she clicked her tongue playfully, Saffron peeked over at Anna, who seemed to be playing some game with Hiccup. "One skip a month, that's my rule. And no, it's **not** today! I see Anna's back...but, um, she doesn't look so good."

"Yeah, the numbskull should be back home sleeping off whatever plague she's got." Making sure Saffron's attention was focused on their beleaguered boss, Merida deftly unclipped a small, dangling skeleton ornament from her keychain and affixed it to her vocalist friend's backpack. "Do me a solid and go **pressure** her to get the hell outta here, would ya?"

"Sure thing, Mer. I...**oh!**" Saffron let out a pleased squeak when she noticed her new accessory, and made a point of wriggling her backpack until the dangly skeleton was doing a festive bone dance. "Skelly-power! **I'll** handle Anna."

"That's four. I need...five songs!" Draping part of her jacket across her nose and mouth, Anna croaked out a playful threat even as uncomfortable chills ran up her spine. _I'm okay, I can make it. Being in my shop gives me super powers!_ Anna wiggled her dangling jacket, adding a dry chuckle. "It's almost time to unleash the grossest plague the world has ever seen!"

"I can't think with...god damnit!" Pressing his body against the back wall, Hiccup's pleading eyes relaxed slightly when he spotted the shop's youngest employee...and the band's youngest member. "Saffron, help!"

Without missing a beat, Saffron stepped up alongside Anna and rested a hand on the sick young woman's shoulder. "_My Shit's Fucked Up**, **_by Warren Zevon. There's your number five, boss."

"I **forgot** about him." Shooting his pint-sized friend a grateful look, Hiccup quickly slid out from Anna's plague trap and retreated to the back room to give his hands and face a thorough washing.

Chuckling fondly as she turned to meet her fellow vocalist, Anna backpedaled a bit out of respect. "Hey, Saf. Is this a _Ferris Bueller_ day or what?"

Shaking her head in the negative, Saffron blithely poked Anna's collarbone. The teenager's cheeks puffed out in frustrated concern, and she used the most teacher-sounding voice she could come up with. "No, I really **am** going to school today. And I know you aren't faking...that's a next level flu you've got going on there." Drawing a tissue out from her jeans pocket, Saffron unabashedly mopped up the thin sheen of sweat collecting on Anna's forehead.

The simple, thoughtful action sent a wave of exhausted patheticness right through Anna's body, and all of a sudden, a small part of her wished she was back home. _Maybe if Punzie could spoil me a little...but no, she's swamped at work all week. Elsa too, I guess, though I don't know if I really trust myself around her right now._

"Go home, Anna." Placing a hand on each of Anna's shoulders, Saffron gave her boss a gentle shake, and stared into teal, red-rimmed eyes. "We've got this. Besides, how's my favorite band manager gonna go to _LaLaFest_ when she's got strep throat?"

Anna winced slightly, shoulders slumping.

At that moment, Saffron knew where to press her attack. "We're putting out an album in, like, two months...right? This isn't how a smart vocalist treats her instrument."

"Fuck...you're right." Scratching the back of her head sheepishly, Anna's heart pulsed with warmth at the thoughtfulness and concern of her friend. _Well, they're **all** concerned...but Saf was the only one who tried to cut through my bullshit._ Squaring her shoulders, Anna gave one final, half-hearted attempt to assuage her friends' worries. "I've got a million cough drops under the sink in the back room?"

From over at the sales counter, Hiccup yanked the handset of the shop's rotary phone, drawing it to an ear. Curling the slinky-like phone cord around his free hand, he shot a challenging glare in Anna's direction. "I'm calling your sister...right now."

That did it for Anna. Throwing up her hands in mock frustration, she tromped over to the sales counter and pressed a finger against the switchhook. "That's playing dirty, Haddock...well done." A dry, self deprecating laugh slipped from Anna's parched throat as she waved at her friends on her way out of the store.

Merida stood at the entrance, holding the door open. As Anna passed, the guitarist grasped her shoulder, halting her for a moment. "Want me to call a cab? Or I can drive you back to your place...totally swiped Hic's keys when he wasn't looking."

Anna smiled faintly, shaking her head in the negative as she patted her friend's hand. The simple action of shaking her head, however, threw Anna off-balance, and she was overcome with chills as her body leaned heavily against the open door.

"Yeah, I'm fuckin' taking you home. And don't try to run, we **both** know you won't get far." Hanging on to Anna's jacket sleeve just in case, Merida turned and hollered back into the shop. "I'm gonna drive Flubag McHotCold home. Have a hella day, Saf."

From the back of the store, Saffron waved enthusiastically at her departing friends. From the corner of her vision, she spotted Hiccup rummaging through his pockets...first in confusion, which gradually became frustration. A fond giggle slipped from Saffron's lips as she checked her watch. _Still got ten minutes until my bus gets here. Oh, did we get in sweet new headphones?_

* * *

After poking his nose into several different rooms, Kristoff finally located Rapunzel. The brunette was seated at the far end of the mens' restroom, perched on a stool as she alternated between touching up two different canvas paintings. Setting his clipboard carefully on the sink, Kristoff loudly cleared his throat so as to not surprise his friend.

"Oh, hey Kris. First of all, I **know.** But this bathroom has the best light of **any** room in the joint." Rapunzel smile brightened when the foreman held out his fist, which she lightly tapped with her free hand.

"Not judging at all." Slipping his hands into his back pockets, Kristoff observed his friend painting for a few minutes, before he noticed a small collection of what looked suspiciously like camping gear stowed underneath the long sink. "So, was your trip okay? Your grandmother...doing as well as she can be?"

Rapunzel nodded eagerly, wrist flicking effortlessly as she applied long, languid strokes of dark green onto painting number two. "Most of the time, grandma was pretty...**there.** I told Anna about your advice, which was good, since grandma thought she was a nurse half the time. But it all worked out...plus, we're hiring another part time nurse to give our aunt some more free time."

"Oh, that's nice. I was worried that maybe it was just **me** who you guys were unbelievably generous to." Kristoff chuckled warmly, and he relaxed when Rapunzel joined in. Standing over the wrapped up tent, Kristoff tried to spot a manufacturer's label.

"You can pick that stuff up if you want." A long, slow breath slipped from Rapunzel's lips as she cracked her neck and leaned back. "I'll be pulling double duty this week, so I figured why not have some **fun** while I'm at it."

"_North Face_, huh? While I don't think you'll see any **extreme** **temperatures** inside here, you definitely have an eye for quality gear." Kristoff peered inside the red sack with attached drawstring, thumbing through the high quality tent-pole sections. Afterwards, he moved on to the dark blue sleeping bag, admiring the insulation and high quality filling. A few small sections on the sleeping bag had been patched up, as well as the tent, but they were in overall fine condition.

Rapunzel, who had been dividing her time on her spinning stool between two large, canvas paintings, swung around to address her friend. "Yeah, they're about three years old. I usually use 'em up in the Sequoia National Park, or sometimes North Beach when I know the patrol dudes aren't around."

Setting the sleeping bag back down next to the tent, Kristoff picked his inspection clipboard back up as he cracked a knowing grin at Rapunzel. "Camping at North Beach, huh? Watch out for naked tent stealers."

Rapunzel kicked herself into a nice, long stool spin as she admired the blur of colors which made up her two in-progress paintings. "It's pretty safe there. I buddied up with a cool hobo guy, and he showed me the safest camping spots there. As thanks I'll probably pass this gear onto him in, like, a month." The brunette was just about to continue on about the perks of frequenting a nudist beach, when her phone buzzed. _Hmm, message from Elsa. Oh no, now there's two. _Flipping through both messages idly, Rapunzel cringed guiltily at the first, but spluttered in surprise at the second. _Oh poopies, I totally worked through lunch with nerdface. Wait...Anna tried to go into work today?!_

* * *

_I guess Punzie's swamped with work too. That or she left her phone...**somewhere.**_ Setting her phone to the side, Elsa carefully rearranged her paperwork inundated desktop until there was ample space for her chef's salad and iced tea. Twirling her fork expertly, she watched the clock tick by for a few minutes, before just deciding to get lunch over with. _Two meetings this afternoon, and I'm sure Punzie's even more busy._ Elsa jabbed her fork into the salad, mildly disappointed she had to spend her lunchtime alone.

As if fate conspired to save Elsa from her lonely lunch, a knock at the door drew her attention. Quickly swallowing her bite of salad, Elsa blushed as a small green fleck flew from her mouth when she spoke. "Um, yes? Come in, please."

The door slowly swung open, and Mulan shyly stepped inside. She wore a dark blue slacks and blazer combination, with a button-up white shirt. Smiling warmly as she held up a shoulder satchel, Mulan offered a short wave. "Hi, Elsa. I am sorry I did not call. My phone...met with an **unfortunate** fate."

"Mulan!" Elsa let out a pleased squeal, dropping her fork as she quickly rose from her seat. Snatching an extra chair from her D&D workstation, Elsa set the chair on the other side of her desk and greeted her friend with a brief hug. "You don't have to call when you visit. I **am** sorry about...whatever happened to it, though."

Waving a hand dismissively, Mulan carefully removed a three ring binder from her satchel. "I **always** get the best service protection plans. But I wanted to stop by and drop off your no longer comatose Sapphro!"

A giddy thrill shot through Elsa's heart, and she blushed at her own childish glee as she leafed through her character's binder. "Level seven!" Easily able to make note of the small additions and changes Mulan made, Elsa was already shuffling through her encyclopedic knowledge of the Player's Handbook. "Dimension Door and Crushing Despair!"

Mulan couldn't help the merry giggle that tumbled from her lips at her friend's enthusiasm. "Excellent utility spell choices. At least one of those would have come in handy last Friday."

Scratching her nose awkwardly, Elsa offered a queasy smile in return. "It would've probably been easier, **and** safer, if you guys just left me at the inn. But, yeah...thanks for hauling me around and keeping me out of trouble."

"Oh, you certainly came in handy at some points." Mulan offered a mysterious wink along with her cryptic statement, but despite Elsa's probing questions and imploring pout, the raven haired woman swore it was not her place to tell the tale. "We will save that for the game **this** Friday. You will be there, right?"

Elsa nodded smartly, closing her binder and slipping it next to her backpack beneath her desk. "I read over Jafar's notes for this week, and I already have most of the stuff for the map. I was also thinking, since the setting is an under construction temple...do you think they'd like to meet up **here** to play Friday night?" _Yeah, okay, maybe I **am** showing off for my friends a little bit. But why not...I'm proud of what's being done here!_

Mulan let out a soft, musical hum as her mind flashed back to the numerous machines still set up in the lobby, as well as the stacks of scaffolding and wooden planks strewn about. "The atmosphere does seem appropriate. Your employer...would be okay with that?"

Ducking her head bashfully, Elsa managed a small, smug smile. "Not to brag, but I'm pretty much the boss around here until **next** Friday. Anyway, I know Rapunzel wanted to meet the group and see how the game is played…" Elsa quickly pursed her lips, shrugging as she tried not to look overly lovesick.

"I am sure everyone would love it. Kronk has been busy most mornings helping out at his mother's bakery, so I suspect he will have food for the night once again covered." Mulan was just about to fill Elsa in on what the other members of their group had been up to for the last week, when she noticed Elsa's phone buzzing off to the side.

Elsa herself stared dumbly ahead for a moment, before grimacing when she finally recognized the sound of her own phone. "Sorry...be just a minute." Flipping her phone on, Elsa was mildly surprised to see the phone number from Anna's record store flash on her screen. "Yes...hello?"

Hiccup's voice came through the speaker, slightly scratchy. "Hi, Elsa?"

"Hiccup, what's going on? Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, well, **mostly.** Wanted to let you know we got that new Dream Theater album, _The Astonishing._ I slipped your preordered copy into Anna's backpack before she left, because…"

Elsa's heart dropped into the pit of her stomach as she anxiously interrupted Hiccup. "Oh...no. Don't tell me Anna went to work today?"

Hiccup grimaced, both from the mental image of his beleaguered boss and the shouting match Merida was currently engaged in with a customer. "She's really sick, Elsa. We convinced her to go home, and she remembered to text me that she got home safe...but that's one nasty flu she's got."

Drawing a long, shuddering breath, Elsa gripped her desk as she fought to keep her voice from wavering. "I'll...I'll check on her."

"Sorry for the trouble." Hiccup's voice was warm and apologetic, but just a moment later he clapped a hand over the speaker and hollered over the nearby argument. "**Take it outside, holy shit!**"

"No, I...it's no trouble. Thanks for letting me know." The shouting on the other end of the line barely registered to Elsa as she ended the call. Her phone trembled, and she dimly realized that her hand was also trembling. _Should I go check on her? Things are already...strained between us. Both from this past weekend...and New York._

Mulan had been quiet during the entire conversation, but when she finally spoke, she reached a hand across the table and clasped Elsa's phone-holding hand. "Go check on your sister, Elsa."

Elsa nodded quietly in reply, but even as she stood up, there was still hesitation in her voice. "She's...she's kind of mad at me right now."

"Go anyway. Times like this are when she **most** needs to know you are there for her." Wiggling her friend's hand a bit more, Mulan stood up along with Elsa. "I will find Rapunzel and Kristoff and let them know you are leaving early. Just breathe, Elsa."

Pausing for a few seconds to relish the calming touch and words of her dear friend, Elsa offered a wan smile before she headed for the door. "You're the best. Lunch on Thursday?"

"Same bat time, same bat place." Wrinkling her nose as she smiled reassuringly, Mulan quietly followed Elsa out of the office.

_Maybe I'll shoot Rapunzel a quick text myself, just so she knows. Where on earth could she be hiding?!_ Elsa idly punched in a text to her girlfriend, while her thoughts drifted back to Anna. Not only Anna, but their parents. _Mom. Dad. It still feels strange to think that you **did** love me...before the end. I don't really...know what to do with those feelings yet. But I promise you, I'll look after my sister. **Your** baby girl...I'll do my best to keep her safe._


	77. Chapter 77

Sinking back onto the sofa, Anna wormed her way back underneath the mountain of blankets she hauled out to the living room. Fiddling with the bottom of her extra large _Slayer_ t-shirt, Anna ultimately decided to leave the shirt on, as she was quite cold.

_So then why the fuck am I sweating when I'm **freezing?**_

_ Why does it feel like a **sauna** under here, and how can I both love and hate that?_

Grumbling at the frustratingly conflicting nature of every sensation assaulting her body that day, Anna yanked her shirt up and slapped a towel-wrapped ice back against her sweat-dotted stomach. Immediately after, she huddled back underneath the blankets, eyeing Larry wearily as the sloth stretched out on his windowsill bed.

_Yeah, I know, dude. Just one more thing about the flu that doesn't make a damn bit of sense._ Not quite ready to back to sleep, even though she'd managed to stay conscious for an impressive total of thirty minutes this time, Anna let out a piteously annoyed croak. "Bored. Booooored. Fuck me...fuuuuuuuuck." Drawing out the curse as long as her croaky voice could manage, Anna chuckled bitterly at the phlegmy rattle her throat produced. _Oh yeah, the flawless instrument of vocal acrobatics._

Flopping on her side, Anna slid her hand along the carpeted floor until she located her remote control. _Nurse Jackie or House? Nurse Jackie or House?_ An exceptionally disheartening chill rolled up Anna's back, punctuated by dull throbs in joints all over her body. _I just like the shows. That's **all.** The protagonists are pissy, and right now, so am I._

"I'm **pissy!**" Snarling her proclamation as though it gave her power over her illness, Anna held out the remote and navigated her way to Netflix.

**_'Your subscription to Netflix has expired. Please access your account to renew your membership.'_**

Slapping her sweaty face against one of her cool pillows, Anna screamed hoarsely into the fluffy fabric.

_Guess it's time to sell another clone of one of my babies._ Flicking her gaze over to the large closet which housed most of her records, Anna tried to kickstart her mind into parsing through which record might be the wisest sale. _Ugh, how do I get lost in my own stupid mind palace? Oh, what even...**under construction?!**_

Through the dull clamor of her flu addled mind, Anna dimly made out the sound of a ringtone. She fumbled for her phone on the end table, but paused before accepting the call. _It's from Elsa. She's at work...she's **busy.**_

_I'm angry at her._

_ I'm...scared._

Swallowing thickly, Anna winced at her stinging throat for the hundredth time that day. Suddenly, she didn't care about the past weekend. She didn't care about New York. A miserable sniffle followed, and then an overpowering chill slid over her body.

_Everything hurts. It's selfish...but I want **love.** I want...Rapunzel._

Staring at her phone as it blared out ring number four, Anna's shoulders slumped. _Elsa's my only sister. I can be angry with her later...but I need her now._ Mashing the call-pickup button, Anna croaked out a nervous greeting, just as she heard her own chipper voice mail greeting over the line.

"**_Hi, you've reached the epic music hotline. My name's Anna, and if you leave your name, number, and other crap, I might call you back and take you on a magical, musical mystery tour! Or maybe I won't. Depends how cool you are. Leave it!_**"

Fumbling with her phone, Anna mashed several buttons, and for a brief second she thought she'd disconnected her slster. "H...hello? Elsa?"

A short pause met Anna's ears, followed by soft, stuttered breathing. "...Anna? Oh, I thought I got your machine."

Another shiver slipped through Anna's body as the soft tone of Elsa's voice slipped through her consciousness like a cool liquid. Adjusting the phone in her clammy hands, Anna fumbled for an explanation. "I was trapped in the bathroom." _Trapped? What the fuck, brain?_

"Oh. I...I spoke with Hiccup." The apprehension in Elsa's voice was evident, and Anna braced herself for gentle admonishment, but none came. "We thought you were a little bit sick last night. It got worse?"

_Just a tiny bit worse, yeah._ Grimacing at her mind's suggestion, Anna was entirely too tired to bullshit anybody. Even Elsa. "I don't remember the last time I was...this fucking sick." A dry, croaking laugh followed Anna's honest assessment, and she curled back against the sofa with the phone pressed to her warm ear.

"_I remember._" The ghost of a whisper slipped from Elsa's lips, and Anna was certain her mind was playing tricks on her. Elsa quickly gathered herself, injecting as much warm reassurance as she could into her voice. "Come stay with me. For just a...just a few days. Until you get over the worst of this."

Defiant and self effacing to the last, Anna muttered shyly into her phone. "You...you've got the place to yourself this week. Me and Larry might cramp your style."

On the other end of the line, Elsa let out a short, sharp exhale, and her worry won out over her patience. "Will you **please** let me take care of you? I know things are...**fucked up** right now. But I can do that...at **least** that." _For mom and dad, too. I'd never say that, but...I know it and **you** know it._

Anna's mouth was now as dry as her throat. She desperately needed a drink of anything, but she couldn't deny the small, selfish part of her that wanted to give in. To just let Elsa come in and take charge. "I'll...I'll have my stuff ready when you get off of work." Seconds after the blissfully resigned words left Anna's mouth, she heard the distinct click of Elsa's phone disconnecting.

In one moment, Anna's heart twisted miserably.

In the next, she was dimly aware of keys being jangled outside of her door. Anna made a lame grab for her water bottle sitting on the small coffee table several feet away, but she fell a bit short and slid halfway off of the sofa.

So it was that when Elsa pushed the front door open, her first words were simple and reassuring. "I'm already here." She instantly spotted Anna, the redhead's forearms and forehead pressed against the carpet as she sagged halfway off of the sofa. "Oh, Anna."

Turning her head slightly, Anna didn't care if she was in an embarrassing position. The blood had already rushed to her head, turning her cheeks bright red. "You...you **planned** that."

And despite herself, Elsa laughed.

* * *

From his cage in the back seat, Larry pawed disconcertingly at the thatched metal door. He was much more used to being transported in Anna's arms whenever they traveled anywhere, but Anna was quite adamant that her little sloth was not going to catch the same flu. She warned her sister as well, but Elsa merely shrugged and claimed it was a hazard she'd gladly accept.

When the topic of the cats possibly becoming ill was brought up, Elsa offered Anna a lighthearted smile. "Rapunzel already told me she cast a spell of protection on the apartment, **and** a spell of healing on you."

That seemed to appease Anna quite a bit, who returned to pressing her warm forehead against the cool window glass.

Elsa rattled off a general list of the foods and drinks they had on hand, to which Anna was very agreeable. "I'm pretty sure we have those menthol cough drops. Did the doctor say those are alright to take with your medicine?"

Anna gave a noncommittal mumble, tucking a few locks of frizzy hair behind her left ear.

"Anna. What did the doctor say when you went to get a check-up after you left work this morning?" Elsa did her best to keep her eyes on the road, grimacing as they zipped past the turnoff towards the hospital. "Was it the flu? Strep throat? **Both?**"

"Actually, it's…" Anna blanched as her voice resembled that of a demon spawn from one of her favorite B grade slasher movies. Wincing as she cleared her throat and tasted vile gunk that sent her stomach tumbling nauseously, Anna gave her sister a half-truth. "See, the insurance company fucked up last month and gave me the wrong plan. So if I, you know, **bust** my leg, I'm covered, but this stuff I get to tough out."

"**Fucking** HMO bastard pieces of shit." Elsa was fuming as she spat out the insult, feeling livid enough to pull over and compose a strongly worded letter right then and there.

"Uh...hey." Anna didn't actually want to touch her sister's blazer, so she hid her hand in her jacket sleeve and lightly patted Elsa's arm. "I'll be okay. Just...just being with you will help." Part of Anna's mind warily insisted that it would also be difficult, but the majority of her consciousness was far too weary to care. _Actually, it is my fault. I need to sell a few more of my doubles and triples...I am kind of pushing my luck by doing all of that heavy weight lifting with no insurance. That's me, living on the edge...of stupidity._

Drumming her fingers thoughtfully against the steering wheel, Elsa's temper subsided, and her heart broke at the dull glaze over Anna's tired eyes. "I know you're tough...but it's pointless to suffer like this. There's a twenty four hour clinic a couple miles from our place. We'll pop in, get you something, and be on our merry."

Anna let out a dry cough, unable to repress a tentative smile. "Do you guys...still have Netflix?" Elsa replied with an amused nod, to which Anna summoned the energy to do a small fist pump of victory. "We can watch **Firefly** together tonight!"

* * *

Later that night, the three cats were quite confused. They saw Elsa on one side of the sofa and Anna on the other side. Elsa had dragged over an unused ottoman, sliding it in front of the coffee table so that her sister could prop her stocking feet up. Two off-white sheets and a brown, knitted quilt were draped over Anna's weak body, and the redhead carefully balanced Elsa's computer on her lap.

The television's volume was cranked up as the girls watched their third episode of _Firefly_, but that noise didn't bother the cats. They were used to **that** strange box making noise. What **did** confuse the cats was the voice of their owner, Rapunzel, coming from Elsa's computer.

"You know, I totally used to touch myself inappropriately while thinking of Jewel Staite." Huddled inside of her tent, Rapunzel's head pressed against a large, purple pillow filled most of Elsa's laptop screen. She frowned when a furry face and the inside of an extremely pink mouth obscured her view of the space western. "Motoko! You stop biting mama-Elsa's computer right this instant!"

Motoko paused for a moment, pawing at the monitor as she let out a distressed meow. She glanced over at Miles Davis and Dipper, both seated between the sisters, but curiously eyeing the strange box that seemed to have their owner trapped.

Pursing her lips as a sour taste slid down her throat, Anna couldn't deny that the cough syrup Elsa bought for her eased the burning and scratchy feeling somewhat. She leaned forward, carefully grasping Motoko, who tried to hang onto the laptop with her teeth. "Hey, Tokey. Go snuggle up with your sibs, your mama's...in trouble, actually." Anna chuckled dryly when she noticed her sister staring at the laptop with a wry smirk.

"What? What'd I...oh shit, dizzy spinning room." Rapunzel's hands appeared at the edges of her own webcam, and for a moment the brunette thought she could fix the spinning image on her laptop by adjusting **her** camera. She blanched, however, when Elsa's scrutinizing face filled her monitor. "Ha...hi there, **honey.** You're looking very **beautiful** tonight." Rapunzel swallowed nervously, injecting as much sweetness into her voice as she could.

"**Who's** thinking of whom when...touching themselves?" Despite Elsa's piercing gaze and husky tone, her cheeks puffed out from the coy smile she wore. Running a hand through her still-damp hair, Elsa flicked her sloppy ponytail playfully. "Your flattery falls on deaf ears tonight, dearest."

Planting a kiss against her camera, Rapunzel tilted her head as she rested against her pillow. "You're still super hot tonight, nerdface. And how's your **hot** sister feeling now?"

Struggling to sit up a bit as her sister pointed the laptop in her direction, Anna offered a half-hearted wave and tried to inject her sleepy voice with some enthusiasm. "Okay. The medicine's helping lots, as are your furry little don't have any creepers hanging around outside, right?" Coughing a bit after she managed a rough swallow, Anna shivered and sunk back into her blanket cocoon.

"I saw some high school kids go through the parking lot...looked like they were on a track team or something." Rapunzel paused mid-explanation as she looked off camera. Both Elsa and Anna heard the sound of a zipper being frantically opened, before Rapunzel blurted out a slightly panicked reassurance. "Oh **shit**...I mean, be right back! Everything's **just fine!**"

Anna stared dimly at the image of the inside of Rapunzel's tent, blinking in surprise when Elsa yanked the monitor flat and right over top of Dipper. "Punzie? Rapunzel?!" Reaching behind her blindly, Elsa made several anxious gropes against her end table until she snatched her phone.

"Elsa." Wriggling a few inches closer to her sister, Anna did her best to calm the blonde woman down. "She's fine...don't call the police or anything. She's actually really used to living out of a tent."

Elsa opened her mouth, but before she could respond, Rapunzel flopped back inside her tent and into view of her camera. Swiping a hand through her disheveled hair and adjusting the cockeyed camera, Rapunzel's cheeks were quite rosy when she spoke up. "Well, **that** was my workout for the week! Uh, I mean...yep, no problem. False **alarm.**"

Pursing her lips as she continued staring at her upside down girlfriend, Elsa's deadpan reply drew an amused snort from Anna. "You forgot to reset the security alarm, didn't you?"

"What? No, why would I...**nooo.**" Despite her insistence, Rapunzel's back still rose and fell as she took deep, winded breaths. Smiling softly at the upside down image of Elsa's pensive yet loving stare, the brunette decided it was time for more work. "Well, I should get another hour in on those **other** two paintings. Talk to you later if you're still up?"

Blowing out a weary yet amused breath, Elsa nodded. She pressed a kiss to her index finger, which she then tapped lightly against her built-in webcam. "We'll be here if you need us. Love you."

Rapunzel mirrored her girlfriend's action with a rosy-cheeked smile. "Love and kisses, Elsie. Pass me over to Sicky McGee over there, please."

Carefully taking the laptop from her sister once more, Anna tried to slap on her most indignant look. _Too tired to move face muscles. Sorry Punzie, looks like all I've got for you is exhausted bitch face. _"**Sicky McGee?** I resemble that remark."

Elsa had pointedly turned her attention back to watching _Firefly_, affording Rapunzel and Anna a bit of privacy. Rapunzel gently traced her fingers over the image of her haggard cousin. "Thanks for coming over. I don't really like the idea of Elsa staying here alone...and I know it's not the easiest thing for you to be there, now."

Anna shrugged, leaning a bit closer to the microphone as she spoke bashfully. "I know Elsa wants to help. But...it's **hard** for me." Wincing as her throat rattled viciously, Anna pinched the bridge of her nose and turned away from her sister a bit. "I wish you were here, but I'm thankful Elsa is here."

"I know, I know. But we're almost out of the woods." Blowing a kiss towards her camera, Rapunzel giggled when Anna closed her eyes and sleepily tried to catch the kiss on her own pursed lips. "Don't stay up too late, Banana. And if you go anywhere tomorrow, I **will** find out. Sleep tight."

Anna offered a tired wave, waiting to close the laptop until after her cousin ended the call. Her arm shook with a chill as she handed the laptop back to Elsa. The latest Firefly episode was just coming to its end, and Elsa appeared to be holding a question on the tip of her tongue, but Anna beat her to it. "Think I'm gonna go to bed...if that's okay."

"Of course." Elsa nervously shuffled against the sofa, leaning forward as she prepared to stand up. _Would she think it was weird if I offered to share the big bed with her? Should I just give her the big bed?_ Instead of voicing any of her questions, Elsa merely slid a hand along the considerable pile of blankets atop her sister. "Do you need any help...carrying these?"

Sitting up with a weary grunt, Anna slowly rolled her blankets into an impressively large ball. "No, I'm fine. I'll probably sleep like the dead once I **do** fall asleep." Despite the chills and aches coursing through her body, Anna was still cognizant of the clipped tone she used, and gave Elsa an apologetic stare. "Thanks for having me. For...taking care of me. See you in the morning."

Elsa opened her mouth to respond, but found her throat too dry to produce words. She merely raised a hand, waving tentatively as Anna hauled the blanket collection into the guest room.

Out by the kitchen, Miles Davis and Dipper loudly complained about their distressingly empty food bowls. Motoko, meanwhile, insistently rubbed her head against Elsa's pajama pants.

_I'm so glad Anna agreed to come over. And I know it's not easy for her. She's so...rightfully angry with me._ Drawing her knees to her chest, Elsa leaned back against the corner of the sofa. She heard the door of the guest room click shut. _She doesn't want the cats to get sick by sleeping with her at night._

A guilty blush spread across Elsa's cheeks as she slid her hands over top of her stocking covered feet. _What else can I do to help my sick little sister fall asleep tonight?_

* * *

Just when Anna thought she couldn't possibly feel any worse, a maddening chill would sweep down her spine, curling her toes and drawing a piteous moan out, which she immediately buried in her pillow. Sweat soaked from her forehead, right into the pillowcase, and each breath Anna drew rattled through her caustic throat. Every so often, she hear dull scratching against the outside of the bedroom door, usually accompanied by indignant meows.

Slipping the heel of her left hand firmly against her right palm, Anna let out a shaky, labored breath, as the dull throb from her scarred right hand momentarily distracted her from everything else.

_I wonder if they've got any alcohol on hand? _Pursing her lips as she thoughtfully mulled over that possibility for a few moments, Anna sadly dismissed it. _It would probably burn the shit out of my throat, and it might mix with my cough medicine and make my stomach explode._ Her eyes widened briefly, and Anna stroked her throat as sleep continued to elude her. _I was supposed to take more of that cough medicine before going to bed._

Anna's mind seemed to take advantage of her extremely depressed mood, seizing the opportunity to pile on more reminders which only served to further deject and anger the redhead.

_I could be at home, in my own bed, with my own booze, **and** my music right now. But **no**, instead I cry like a little baby and ask for the help of the one single person who makes me want to...put my **fist** through a **wall.**_

_And I can't say anything to Elsa, because we made that stupid fucking promise. Now it's just stewing in my brain, and I can't sleep, and that's probably what made me **sick.**_

_ And Punzie is doing all that extra work by herself, and I don't understand why they didn't just fucking hire more people to help her._

Yanking the top comforter up over her head, Anna bitterly decided that her best course of action was to hide from the entire world. _Everything hurts, but I can't go out and get more medicine because Elsa's out there and I'd sooner fucking face God and walk backwards into Hell than have to see her one more time before she goes to work tomorrow._

Another twisting growl crawled from Anna's mouth, and she shoved her head underneath her pillow to muffle the sound. _Everything hurts, everything **hurts**. I...hey, I wonder if Elsa has any extra medication lying around? Just to take the edge off of this shit-tastic flu. _Sliding her palms against the bedsheets, Anna stubbornly clung to her idea as the apparent unfairness of everything continued to press down on top of her.

_I bet I can find it. I'll only take...a few._

Yanking her shirt off as she cursed the excessive heat, Anna tossed the offending piece of clothing on the floor as she poked her head back out from beneath the blankets. Her mind continued spinning a twisted tale of the events of the last six months. Feeling too dejected and angry to refute her own thoughts, Anna merely laid on the bed and wallowed in misery. _Everything hurts. Everything...fucking hell, none of this would've even happened if Elsa had just **stayed in New York.**_

_She...she **owes me.**_

Anna was so wrapped up in feeling every bit of her discomfort, both physical and emotional, that she hadn't heard the gentle knock at her door. Nor did the hesitant whisper passing through the wood reach her ears. It was only when the door quietly swung open, and light from the hallway spilled across both the bed and Anna's ailing body, that she spotted her sister.

"I didn't...I tried knocking. Thought you might have fallen asleep." Clutching a small, red tray which held various items against her stomach, Elsa paused in the doorway. "I hope I didn't wake you up."

By now, Anna felt thoroughly defeated, as well as absolutely filthy as every part of the bed her skin touched felt damp from her body's sweat. Locking up her recently rampant hostility as best she could, Anna turned her head a bit as she croaked out a monotone greeting. "I'm not that lucky. Do you need something?"

From off in some far corner of Anna's mind, a small voice quietly chastised her. It was quickly drowned out by the negativity swirling throughout her consciousness, but Anna glumly took note of it nevertheless. _Elsa's taking care of you._

Elsa stared at the carpeted floor for just a moment, before taking a deep breath and stepping into the room. She spoke nary a word, but made a point of fetching the old, mahogany chair sitting in the far corner. Careful not to dump the small, stuffed bear off of the chair, Elsa set it next to her sister and placed the bear on top of Anna's chest.

Another small part of Anna's mind gently reprimanded her as she watched Elsa set the tray down on the nearby nightstand. Anna's hands curled protectively around the stuffed teddy bear, and the sensation of its soft fur on her aching hands acted as a warm, comforting blanket against her skin.

_New York. Angry. **Hurt.**_ A short, stuttering breath slipped from Anna's lips as she fought a desperate battle against herself. _Don't lash out. Don't yell. **Don't…**_

A heated, righteous voice silenced every other thought in Anna's mind, as her dull eyes flitted over Elsa's shoulder, and towards the bathroom in the hall.

_I bet she keeps them there. I'll get them tomorrow and feel a little bit better. Elsa **owes** me that._

Elsa's eyes were locked onto her little sister. Each labored breath Anna took, each bead of sweat that slipped down the side of her pale face, and every uncomfortable writhe her body made beneath the bed sheets. Willing her right hand to cease trembling, Elsa carefully poured a spoonful of cough medicine from the bottle she brought on her tray. "You...you went to bed so quickly, I forgot to give you more of this." Elsa smiled tentatively as she held the spoon out, but her eyes were bright with unshed tears. _If I can prevent even one tiny little bit of your suffering this week...I'd do **anything** to achieve that._

The sight of her sister quietly pouring a spoonful of soup struck Anna like a blow to the stomach. The air rushed out of her lungs in one great **whoosh**, and every ounce of anger, hurt, and bitterness she felt fled to the far corners of her mind. Her teal eyes, which had been dull with exhaustion, sparked to life once more as she drank in the image of Elsa.

Elsa, who kept so many secrets from her.

Elsa, who loved her unconditionally.

Elsa, whose love Anna herself feared losing as their trip to New York loomed closer every day.

"Come on, sit up just a bit. I...I promise I won't take up much of your time." Elsa's breathing hitched, and her shoulders visibly relaxed when Anna pushed herself up against her forearms. Slipping the spoon carefully into her sister's mouth, Elsa tilted it up just a bit, her heart squeezing madly at the sight of the usually vibrant Anna appearing so struck down by this illness. So defeated. _I'll do whatever I can to take care of you. Because you're worth it. Because I love you...no matter what._

The cough syrup slid down Anna's welt-covered throat, bitter and slimy as it coated her insides. Swallowing thickly once more, a shudder rolled up Anna's back, and she was finally struck by the vileness of her earlier thoughts.

_I'm **horrible.**_

_ I could never do that to Elsa. **Never.**_

Pursing her lips tightly as she willed herself not to cry, Anna was overcome by a strong desire to strike something.

_To even **think** about stealing from her. **I'm**...**I'm** the one who should be fucking punished._

Blinking suddenly, Anna came around just in time to see her sister stand up and collect the tray she brought with her. Acting on pure instinct, Anna reached out and grasped the hem of Elsa's pajama top. "Please...**please.** Stay with me?" Each word rubbed against Anna's throat like coarse gravel, but she suddenly didn't care about the discomfort.

Elsa turned quickly, her face lighting up with warmth at Anna's request. She carefully set the tray back down, taking her seat once more. Before Elsa spoke up again, however, she gently pushed against her sister's shoulders until Anna flopped bonelessly back onto the bed. "Lay down...relax."

"Woof." Anna smiled crookedly as she once again drew the teddy bear to her chest, rocking it from side to side in her arms. Chills continued to traipse up and down the length of her body, and her sore leg muscles shook and trembled every so often. Anna couldn't tell if the wetness at the corners of her eyes was a pair of tears, or merely sweat.

_Don't you **dare** cry. To even **consider**_ _some kind of tit-for-tat bullshit when Elsa has done **nothing** but try to make up for the past. Cover up your fucked up problems on your own dime._

Grimacing as she tried to school her face into a neutral expression, Anna's eyes flicked over to the tray, and she tried to initiate conversation. "I see you brought...things." _Know what? How about you just don't talk any more...god **damn.**_

Elsa couldn't resist a self-satisfied squeal as she waggled her fingers above the red tray. "This is the pick-me-up tray, guaranteed to help baby sisters feel better." Hunching her shoulders as her wide smile shrunk into an embarrassed smirk, Elsa hesitantly amended her earlier claim. "At least...a **little bit** better." Retrieving the first item from the tray, the wrapping paper around the object crinkled noisily as Elsa set the rectangular object on her sister's lap.

Tracing her fingers over the wrapped package, Anna bashfully met her sister's gaze, but couldn't find the appropriate words for her question.

"I wanted to wait until Punzie was home to give this to you...but she seems to think it might help you feel better, **sooner.**" Smiling faintly as she ended her cryptic statement, Elsa gestured for her sister to go ahead.

The wrapping paper was torn off in an instant, and Anna drew a sharp, rattling breath as she brought her left hand to her mouth. She jerked her head towards Elsa, before returning her eyes to the book in front of her. _No, not a book. It's...an album._ Across the brown photo album, the title '_Supergirls' Alaskan Cruise_' was neatly written in blue and purple markers. Each letter was flecked with a different colored glitter, and as Anna dumbly flipped through the first few pages, her heart once again warred between external gratitude and internalized guilt. "This...you guys didn't just copy the pictures. You...you remade **everything** we put into the original album?"

Coughing awkwardly, Elsa nodded as her eyes flitted over a few sticker speech bubbles. She had scoured at least twenty stores before she located the same pack of pre-made sticker speech bubbles that Anna and Rapunzel had used in the original cruise album. "Yeah. Even...some of those **meme** things I didn't understand. All faithfully reproduced. Well...we added one little thing on the inside cover."

Out of the corner of her eyes, Anna noticed her sister bashfully staring at her knees, and the sight sent a wave of nausea that was utterly **sweet** when compared to the redhead's typical bouts of sickness nausea. Leafing carefully back to page one, Anna's eyes were drawn to twin inscriptions.

The top inscription, written in neat, red-inked bubble letters, drew a helpless chuckle from Anna's dry throat. **_'First Europe, then Alaska...Supergirls around the world! Start thinking about where you wanna go for Travel Buddy Adventure number three...because I'd follow you anywhere, Banana. Love and kisses. ~Punzie'_**

At the bottom of the same page, Elsa had chosen blue ink for her cursively written inscription. **_'We came a long way before this trip, and we've come farther still since then. The road isn't always easy, but like Rapunzel, I'd follow you anywhere. And when you can't find your way, I'll do my best to show you the way. My love to you. ~Elsa'_**

Gnawing on her bottom lip, Anna let loose with a loud sniffle. She turned back to Elsa, whose blonde pony tail flopped against her left wrist as she buried her face in her hands.

Elsa, in a rare display of bashfulness regarding written words, shook her head as she chuckled weakly. "So sappy. That's like...right off of a Hallmark greeting card."

"Yeah." Voice wavering as she let out a watery, croaking chuckle, Anna reached out and tenderly combed her right hand through her sister's hair. "Just...the **sappiest.**"

_And I love it._

_ And...despite how fucked up everything is now...I love you, Elsa._

Relishing the sensation of her fingers against her sister's now dry hair, Anna tucked away the pleasantly warm feelings fluttering in her chest. She knew they'd come in handy when she inevitably felt horrible in the morning.

_I love you...and no matter what happens this week, **or** in New York, I fucking swear I'll remember that._

* * *

The first rays of the Tuesday morning sun had just begun to filter in through the lobby of Madtown Music as Rapunzel continued to snore the hours away. On the off chance that any of the crew came to work extra early, she decided to set up her tent in the women's bathroom. Safe from any potentially sleep-disturbing beams of light, the brunette only had to contend with the whirring of the regularly scheduled heating and cooling system.

At six in the morning sharp, the heating system whirred to life, engaging in its thrice daily task of bringing Madtown Music's internal temperature to a pleasant sixty eight degrees. Warm air rushed out of a vent in the women's restroom, which Rapunzel failed to notice was right behind her yellow and red striped tent. Grumbling sleepily, she blindly groped around in the dark tent in search of her foam body-conforming body pillow.

Hands coming to rest around a firm yet pliable fabric, Rapunzel tried to pull it against her, but found it tangled in several other blankets. Undeterred, she shimmed her body right up next to it, hooking a naked leg around the comforting lump. Still on the edge of a pleasant dream, an incoherent mumble tumbled from Rapunzel's lips as she buried her face against the pillow and went back to sleep.

That was until her body pillow grumbled, shifting in her arms. Wild, blonde tresses slipped out from among the blankets, flowing across Rapunzel's bare collarbone. Her nose relayed the all too familiar smell to her brain, which convinced her she was already dreaming. And, like in her previous dream, Rapunzel's face was pressed against Elsa's hair once again.

_Mmm. Part two. _Snaking her hands among the sheets, Rapunzel's body hummed with warmth as she discovered that her body pillow had turned into her girlfriend. Elsa seemed to be wearing a snug t-shirt, and as Rapunzel's hands traced the blonde's hips, they curved into the familiar silk softness of pajama pants.

A breathy gasp met Rapunzel's ears, and she could have sworn she felt the moist heat of Elsa's breathing against her face. _Oh wow wee, talk about dreaming in Hi-Def!_ A pleased purr slipped from Rapunzel's lips, and after gently grasping Elsa by the hips, she pulled the taller woman on top of her.

Despite the fact that Rapunzel's eyes were closed, her brain recreated the image of events transpiring perfectly. She shivered when she realized that she was naked in her dream, just as she was in real life. Then, Rapunzel felt Elsa's lips on the nape of her neck, as pale fingers delicately combed through her wild, brown hair.

_Punzie._

Tip-toeing her fingers to the bottom of Elsa's back, Rapunzel relished the sensation of their breasts pressed together. The lone bed sheet separating the two women had slipped off of Rapunzel, and the brunette's toes curled with every inch higher she pushed Elsa's skin tight t-shirt.

"Oh...**Rapunzel.**" That time, Elsa's throaty whisper **did** rattle Rapunzel, who let out a bleary groan as her fingers slid up against a bra strap.

_Whoa...hold the friggidy phone. Elsie never wears a bra in **my** dreams._ Swallowing thickly as she bashfully rubbed her naked thighs together, Rapunzel was suddenly and all too acutely aware of Elsa's weight pressing down on her. **Everywhere.**

The tent fell deathly silent, the only sounds coming from Elsa in the form of long, ragged breaths. She didn't move, contenting herself with expelling warm, moist breaths against Rapunzel's neck.

For her part, Rapunzel **still** wasn't completely sure she was awake. The tent, the room...wherever she was, was engulfed in total darkness. _Well, dream or not, all good things have to end. Besides, if nerdface really **is** here, I'm sure she didn't expect to find a naked...**me.**_ Drawing one final, exquisite inhale of the heady scent lingering on Elsa's hair, Rapunzel spoke up. "I'm...naked."

An amused smile quirked onto Elsa's lips, as she identified her girlfriend's tone being a cross between smugness and carefully warning. The blonde's heart swelled exquisitely as she replied with a tender whisper. "Good morning, naked. I'm Elsa."

Rapunzel's chest rumbled with a rich chuckle, but before continuing, she felt like she had to do one thing. "Sit back, please?"

Elsa let out a long breath, and haltingly drew back until she was sitting up with her knees tucked underneath her. Before retreating, however, she'd pressed one last kiss to Rapunzel's jaw.

Shivering briefly at the loss of warm contact, Rapunzel drew a nearby blanket over to cover her from exposed chest to thighs. She couldn't help but compare the sensation of the fabric against her sensitive skin, and come to the obvious conclusion that it couldn't hold a candle to Elsa's skin on hers. "Come here...please?"

The tentative, bashful request rolled through Elsa's mind and made her dizzy. She wasted no time in lowering herself back on top of Rapunzel. The now wide awake blonde didn't even bother to fix her pushed up shirt. "Did I surprise you?"

"No way. I'm used to getting fondled in my sleep." Following her snarky reply, Rapunzel's light blush erupted into full-on flushed cheeks when Elsa retaliated with several sharp pinches along the brunette's ribs. Yelping gleefully, Rapunzel once more draped her arms around Elsa's back. _Come on eyes, adjust to the dumb darkness already!_ "Sorry if I surprised **you** though with my, um...birthday suit."

"I expected it." Elsa had tried to put a husky inflection in her whisper, but instead it came out high-pitched and warbling. That didn't dissuade her from pressing her lips to Rapunzel's the instant Elsa's eyes could **find** them. Her stomach did a flip-flop when she both heard and felt Rapunzel's pleased hum through subtle lip vibrations.

Combing a hand through her girlfriend's delightfully untamed hair, Rapunzel lifted her chin, allowing Elsa to tuck her head snugly beneath. "You **did** kinda surprise me, though. How's Anna doing? Weren't you gonna have a lazy morning doting on her?"

"I was...but then I gave her the photo album you and I made. Read her a story from one of her old _Ramona Quimby_ books, gave her some more medicine, made a fuss over her." Slipping her right hand around Rapunzel's trapezius, Elsa felt a blush of selfish gratefulness well up on her cheeks. _Punzie didn't cover all of her skin...yay!_ It felt like a silly thing to feel good about, but Elsa took it and ran with it, even as her voice grew softer and more thoughtful. "It got late, and I knew she'd sleep in, so I figured why not come in early and surprise you. **And** get some more work done myself."

Rapunzel took great care in softly trailing her fingers up and down Elsa's bare bicep, relishing each goosebump along the path. The brunette shyly captured the bottom of Elsa's pajamas with her nimble toes, and after sliding the fabric up to Elsa's knees, proceeded to gently rub her feet against pale calves. "Did you...**like** making a fuss over Anna?"

"I did." The high pitched whisper tumbled from Elsa's lips, and as Rapunzel continued lavishing her girlfriend's body with tender caresses, Elsa felt her pent-up emotional mask from the previous night slide from her face. Nuzzling her tear-speckled eyes against Rapunzel's neck, Elsa's reiteration came out watery and halting. "She **let** me...it was magical." Coughing abruptly as she rubbed at the corners of her eyes, Elsa continued stroking the base of Rapunzel's neck. "I'll be heading out by two or so. You know...I don't like the idea of **either** of you being alone."

Chuckling lightly, Rapunzel couldn't resist nudging the soles of Elsa's feet with her toes. The action earned her a pinch against her hips, which she trilled happily for. "Nerdface is selfish...me **likey.** Oh yeah, did you bring...the wipes?"

Elsa nudged the zippered tent flap with her right foot, lowering her voice slightly when she heard the heating system shut off. "They only had an economy sized box at the gas station. Are you **sure** you don't want to zip over to the Y.M.C.A. for a shower? I mean, yeah, baby wipes are **sanitary**…"

Tapping two fingers affectionately against Elsa's lips, Rapunzel politely paused her girlfriend's bathing objection. "Honey, when we go to the Wiccan retreat next month, how do you think we're gonna get clean?" A helplessly disbelieving whimper trickled from Elsa's lips, and Rapunzel grinned as she kissed the blonde's forehead. "It's only a little bit sticky, and guaranteed to be germ free. I'll give you all the lessons you want before then, don't you worry."

Elsa offered a queasy grin in return as she felt her phone vibrating in her pocket. _I guess that's the six thirty alarm...alright, maybe just five more minutes before I get out and get changed. Just five more...minutes._ Eyes fluttering shut as Elsa snuggled her head back against Rapunzel's neck, the blonde did everything in her power to will away the start of the work day. She even went so far as to ignore the phone buzzing in her pocket, realizing that when she rolled onto her left side, the phone was effectively muffled.

Rapunzel, however, **immediately** noticed the vibrating cell phone. "_Oh._ Um...Elsie?"

Elsa's ears perked up at the husky, questioning gasp from Rapunzel. Forcing her eyes open, Elsa's mouth went dry when she saw the look of pure **desire** in the brunette's eyes.

Panting helplessly, Rapunzel momentarily found herself struck speechless. Biting her bottom lip, she made a pathetic attempt at rocking Elsa off of her. "Hon. Your phone. It's...**waking me up.**"

Elsa mumbled out an absentminded apology, shoving a hand into her left pajama pants pocket. One sharp, heated gasp from Rapunzel followed, and Elsa's face went from zero to tomato in world record time. Between making her clumsy escape from the tent and her stuttered apologies, Elsa tried to ask her cousin why she didn't just speak up.

"Oh, love. Maybe some day **you** can try **speaking up** when I've got a...vibrating phone on you." Despite feeling a bit guilty, Rapunzel couldn't help but indulge herself with a bashful smile. _Or a vibrating...something. Ah, keep dreaming, Corona. Keep dreaming._

And for Elsa's part, she resolved to leave her phone at home for the duration of the following month's camping retreat.

* * *

It was well after nine in the morning when Anna trudged out of the guest bedroom. Dragging two bed sheets and one pillowcase in a long train behind her, she swore that the medicine the doctor gave her had made her worse. Yanking her bed sheet salvation tighter around her shoulders, Anna swore the temperature had to be near freezing in the apartment.

Hazarding a glance into the living room, she couldn't help but crack a wry grin at the sight of Larry nestled comfortably between Motoko and Miles Davis on the couch. Each cat rested a possessive paw over the exhausted sloth's belly, and none so much as batted an eye at the bleary-eyed human staring at them.

Interrupted by a rough, throaty cough, Anna winced and blinked back searing throat pain as she pulled out the yellow post-it stuck to her nightstand when she awoke. **_'Medicine and jello in the fridge. Noodle soup in the pantry. Help yourself to anything, and I have a surprise for you tonight. ~Elsa'._** Folding up the little note, Anna tucked it in her pajama pants pocket, before abandoning her blanket cloak on the floor and ambling into the kitchen.

_Okay, fridge...oh fuck, how can that cool air feel **awesome** and **shit-tastic** at the same time?_ Despite her aching joints, Anna couldn't help but smile at the three large containers of jello already prepared in the refrigerator. Elsa had whipped up what appeared to be at least a gallon of cherry, lime, and blueberry gelatin, and Anna scratched her head self consciously at the **surfeit** of sugary goodness.

Taking quick stock of the other available food options, Anna's throat pointedly dismissed most everything she laid her eyes on. She spotted the bottle of nearly full Robitussin next to the lemon juice, and Anna gingerly tickled the back of her sore throat with her tongue. _Alcohol's good to help stuff heal, right? And baby Buddha knows I could use a little bit of **relaxing** today._ Removing the cherry jello from the refrigerator, Anna set it on the counter, before locating a plate, a spoon, and a short glass.

_Mountain of jello? Check._ Hearing the tinkle of a bell to her left, Anna grinned when she spotted Dipper lounging on the counter, body pressed up against the side of the cool refrigerator. "What's up, Trippy? You gonna couch surf with me today?" Pausing to scratch the pleased cat behind his ears, Anna stood on her tip-toes and located her special cabinet. _Oh, there we go. Come to mama._

Carefully bringing the clear jar with a polished wooden lid down to eye level, Anna's shoulders sagged. She knew by the color of the lid that the contents were one hundred percent Agave tequila. She couldn't see the label, however, because stuck on top of the label was another yellow post-it. Unlike Elsa's post-it, which had been written in blue ink, this one was written in red.

**_'Love you, Banana.'_**

Pursing her lips tightly, Anna winced as a short, sharp breath rattled through her sore throat. Her instinct told her that she'd get mad...that this **note** was some kind of insult to her. To her judgment and to her right to have a damn drink as a sick adult.

Perhaps if the note had been written in blue ink, Anna might have gotten mad. Her mind may have pushed the prior night of warmth and love spent with Elsa to the side, in favor of highlighting their parents and the impending trip to New York.

However, the note was written in red ink, and even included a small heart where a period should have been. A weary, bitter chuckle slipped from Anna's lips, but she couldn't bring herself to remove the note. _I know you love me, Punzie.I...I love you too. And even though I feel like absolute **trash** these days, I'll try to take care of myself._

Carefully sliding the unopened bottle of tequila back into the top cabinet, Anna's tired eyes lingered on the note. _Doesn't really matter, I guess. Punzie **knows** me...which means she knows I thought about having some. That little shit...she must've put the note here **before** going into work yesterday morning!_

Coughing raggedly, Anna glanced back over at Dipper, who regarded her with mild concern. She tossed up her hands, mustering a gleeful croak. "Welp, fuck it."

Anna tiredly dug a black magic marker out of the kitchen's junk drawer. Bringing the tequila bottle back to eye level, Anna scrawled a short message beneath Rapunzel's in bold lettering.

**_'Curses, foiled again!'_**

Squinting at the message as a chill wrapped itself around Anna's body, she suddenly wished she was wrapped up in her blankets once more. Or wrapped up in a hug. Elsa would be fine for that...but Rapunzel's hugs were **always,** no holds barred, the warmest and tightest. Anna made a slight edit with a simple horizontal line.

**_'Curses, foiled again!'_**

Just before closing the cabinet door on the tequila which wouldn't touch her tongue for that entire week, Anna tried dismissing the guilt that she felt regarding her sister. Reading the line she wrote several times without stopping, the very thought of Rapunzel stirred a warm longing in Anna's belly.

**_'Love you too, P.'_**

_Right then, cough syrup and delicious jello it is. I wonder if Almost Famous is on Netflix? That shit is tight as fuck._

* * *

***knock* *knock* *knock-knock* *knock***

A sudden, playfully insistent rap on the front door caused Anna to jerk to a seated position. The left half of her bangs pointed directly at the ceiling, and she let out a confused groan as she tried to remember what planet she was on. _Name is Anna. Throat is Satan's ass. Staying at Elsa and Punzie's place. Watching...aww shitbricks, I missed the Tiny Dancer scene!_ Whipping her head around again as an enthusiastic person knocked on the door again, Anna lumbered off of the couch and plodded to the front door.

She gave her right armpit a cursory sniff, cursing the chill in the air. _Oh wait, that's right...can't smell a damn thing with clogged sinuses. Enjoy the stank, stranger!_ Pulling the door open, Anna came face to face with a piteous yet amused Kida.

"You look like three pounds of shit in a four pound container, Anna." Snapping off a sharp salute, Kida's eyes roamed over her friend and occasional student. Wiggling a plastic grocery bag in front of her, the olive-skinned Marine bounced on the toes of her boots, seemingly bursting at the seams with energy. "Permission to come aboard?"

Anna paled visibly, overwhelmed by her linguist friend's boisterous attitude. Kida's green and black digital cammies were clean and crisply pressed, with sleeves rolled so tightly Anna could swear she saw a vein or two on her friend's biceps. _Oh, yeah, she's probably on her lunch break right now. Kida's always super **intense** when she's got her uniform on._ Gesturing lamely for her friend to come inside, Anna stepped out of the way, suddenly feeling **very** self conscious about not only her odor and disheveled state, but even the mere fact that she was sick in front of her weightlifting idol. "Only if you drop and give me twenty, Miss Noodle Arms."

Kida gave a warm chuckle as she locked eyes with Motoko and Dipper, quickly hopping towards them to banish any thoughts they had of escaping the apartment. Glancing back at Anna, who had wrapped her hands around her midsection, Kida's smile withered away. _Oh wow, Corona said Anna was sick, but she looks completely **toasted**. _Setting her plastic bag on the kitchen table, Kida pulled a paper mask out from a cargo pocket and secured it around her mouth and nose.

Coughing dryly, Anna managed to crack a smile at her friend's mysterious behavior. "The hell? Are you gonna let me in on the secret, or do I actually have some crazy kind of **alien flu** and you're here to knock me out and drag my ass to Area fifty one?"

"**There's** that spunk I'm used to seeing." Despite the mask covering her mouth and muffling her voice, Kida's eyes crinkled at the corners from her blatant smile. "Corona told me you caught the flu, and since she's **living** at that job site, she asked me to give you a hand." Cracking her knuckles loudly, Kida gestured to the main bedroom. "Hop to it, I'm on my lunch break and I've only got half an hour to wreck your muscles."

Normally, Anna would have balked at such a brazen order to submit to a massage, but Kida had come at Rapunzel's behest, and Anna was altogether entirely too wiped out to argue. She plodded into the bedroom ahead of Kida, but turned around in the doorway, feeling it was prudent to at least warn her friend. "Ki, this is really...sweet of you and all. But if you give me, like, **five** minutes, I can hop in the shower and lose most of my, uh...**seasoning.**"

Kida waved a hand dismissively, gently turning Anna around and leading her to the bed. "When you've spent three months straight in the asshole of planet Earth, with no shower and in the company of twenty other mouth breathers...you really stop caring about smell. Anyway, I already had the flu in November, so this mask is just me fucking around." Hanging her hat on the doorknob, Kida shrugged off her blouse, kicked off her boots, and stowed them next to Rapunzel's bureau. She observed Anna fiddling with her pajama pants for a few seconds, before reassuring her friend. "Take off only what you're comfortable taking off."

Another series of hacking coughs spilled from Anna's lips, and she instinctively swallowed whatever gunk rose up from her lungs. Swearing a blue streak, the redhead yanked off her pajama pants in disgust, and decided to embrace the chills sweeping over her body. _Fuck it, bring on the **big chill!**_

The instant Anna had positioned herself somewhat comfortably on her stomach, Kida hopped up onto the bed and straddled Anna's rear.

Finding she only had enough energy for a light blush, Anna cleared her throat a bit and tried some humor. It was almost as dry as her throat. "So, uh...can I crack jokes about buying me dinner first, or does that fuck with the student teacher relationship?"

Anna received her answer when Kida reached down and pinched her through her Motley Crue underwear. "Anna, as far as I'm concerned, you can think of me as a **more** straight-edge, **more** foul-mouthed version of Rapunzel. If it flies with her, it flies with me." Squirting a generous helping of lotion onto her hands, Kida pressed it right against Anna's warm shoulder blades.

_What, so I can hide my love for you just I do with her? Wait, I actually don't- _A surprised squeak slipped from Anna's lips as she waggled an index finger in disapproval. "Punzie says that massage one oh one is to **always** warm the lotion first!"

"Shit, I knew I fucked something up when they failed me on my massage therapy test." Quirking her lips as she prodded Anna's back muscles, Kida quickly isolated several impressive knots, and went to work by mashing the shit out of the first one. The labored croak Anna let out informed the older woman that she was hitting a good spot. "Not gonna lie, I've got an ulterior motive in coming here."

"Wha-ats tha-hat?" It took Anna only one minute in Kida's hands to go completely limp, words sliding from her mouth like mud as she lost herself in intensely thorough massage.

Kida began pushing her fingertips slowly up and down the length of Anna's spine, sweeping over each vertebrae with her thumbs. "You're strong as shit, Anna. I may look after that whole physical education class, but you've got this drive in the weight room." Chuckling fondly, Kida clenched her own throat, doing a flawless imitation of a senior citizen. "You remind me of **myself** at your age, whippersnapper!" Switching up her massage technique effortlessly, Kida performed several sets of rapid-fire hand chops against Anna's lower back. The redhead tried to interject, but her words came out a stuttering mess, so Kida continued. "Most of my military friends...all they do is talk talk talk about military crap. Me? In my head, I'm already out, and I don't want to hear that shit. So when I work out with you, not only do I get to **push** myself, but you're a damn fine conversationalist who isn't yammering on and on about their fucking cutting score."

"Flatterer." A pleased sigh of relief tumbled from Anna's lips as she finally regained the ability to speak. Or croak, as it was. She felt the cough medicine kicking in once again as her mind relaxed slightly, the chills backing off. "I feel you, though. Hell, I haven't been this fucking **passionate** about something...well, probably since I started _VFL._"

"VFL?" Kida quickly slid down to Anna's legs, rolling her knuckles against the restless, twitching muscles there. "Oh wait, that's your record shop. I gotcha."

"And it makes me feel good to bust my ass in the gym. And you're over there, like, this **literal** Superwoman...it's good for me to have a far off goal." Anna's warbly voice was drifting off once again as Kida's gentle, consistent pressure lulled the redhead into a blissful puddle on the bed.

_Keep working out the way you are and you'll catch up to me damn quickly._ Smiling wryly, Kida decided that keeping that information to herself would be the best way to motivate her student and friend. She did sense, however, that Anna was drifting off into La-La-Land, which coincided perfectly with the trio of prodigious knots Kida located in each calf.

Deep, thorough pressure on each calf dragged an indignant bleat from Anna's throat. Clawing her fingernails against the blanket, she chuckled weakly through the discomfort, knowing that it would ultimately ease her pain. That knowledge didn't stop a few choice curse words from slipping into her brutally honest compliments. "And, you know, you're quite a good ***fuck*** looking woman. As a card carrying member of the _Hella_ ***cockknocker*** _Gay Club_, you make my stupid heart flutter in a good way. But, you know, not in a **shitgoblin*** hey we should bump uglies way, but more like, my friend is really pretty and nice and I actually **don't** want to ***fuck*** uh, fuck her. Like Mulan, you know Mulan? Yeah, she's a real sweetie pie...my **god** I take it all back, you must fucking **hate** me!"

Kida's cheeks were quite flustered, and it was all she could do to not burst out laughing at the complete opposite-spectrum Anna's heartfelt words demonstrated, when compared with her low tolerance for massage-related pain. Noting that Anna's calves were red and fairly swollen, Kida eased off of her intense ministrations and allowed her friend to catch her breath. "That's another thing, Anna. I **really** admire your honesty. It's really...something you don't see every day." Slipping her fingers around Anna's toes, Kida carefully gave each joint a gentle pop.

"Ooh...okay, I take back that last line. You're so so **so** damn good at this." Anna blinked several times, smiling faintly when she heard the quiet tinkle of a bell, right before Dipper hopped up in bed next to her. Anna's smile doubled in size when the cat curled up around her disheveled hair, wrapping his tail around the side of her head and tickling her ear in the process. "No reason not to tell the truth. I mean...I try not to fuck up peoples' lives with it, but...yeah…"

At length, Kida's hands stilled as she gently squeezed Anna's bare ankles. The normally unflappable Marine swallowed thickly as she experienced the very new sensation of having her heart lodged in her throat. "So...in the idea of total honesty. I wanted to run something by...uh, by you. If that's okay."

_I...uh, okay. That's...that's new._ As much as Anna was enjoying the gentler sections of Kida's massage, the redhead was momentarily baffled at the unsure tone her friend used. Rolling over slowly, Anna propped herself up on her forearms, while wiggling some of the feeling back into her temporarily numb toes. "Okay, I might be sick as shit and loopy from feeling like **ass**, but I'm here for you, Ki. Talk to me." Although the lumps dotting Anna's throat had begun to hurt again she paid them no mind.

Staring down at her hands as they grazed Anna's feet, Kida chewed on her bottom lip pensively. Rocking back on her butt, she took a deep breath, and leveled an intense stare at Anna. "I...I think I have something for Coro-for **Rapunzel.**"

_Ha! Like the flu? Tickets to a baseball game? Go Dodgers! Wait a fucking second, those assholes are in L.A.! Man, I must be sick as shit if I can't even...oh._ Anna's dry mouth, which had ceased to annoy here for the last ten minutes, returned in full force.

_Kida likes Rapunzel._

_ **Kida likes Rapunzel?!**_

Flopping bonelessly against the bed, Anna's heart quivered at the hesitation she saw in Kida's eyes. The older woman haphazardly tugged her hair free of the tight hairbun which the military required.

_Is she twiddling her fucking thumbs?!_ Letting out a low, tired groan, Anna quickly looked up and waved a dismissive hand at her friend. "Sorry, not you. Tired."

Kida grinned crookedly in response, tracing small shapes against the purple blanket the girls sat on. "No, it's cool. And you **are** sick as a dog, I shouldn't have brought this up today."

The instant Anna saw Kida turn away, the redhead barked out the only word she thought of that would get her friend's attention instantly. "**Halt!**"

Kida jerked her head back to face Anna, and Anna swore in that moment that she'd never seen her normally serene-countenanced friend so **vulnerable.** Rubbing her palms self consciously against her digital cammie covered knees, Kida shivered a bit. "I don't want to say something trashy like, _how could somebody **not** fall for her_? I'm like...I never needed words for this fucking shit before, because I've never **felt** this shit before. Not for...another person."

Suddenly, Anna was flooded with an odd sensation of deja vu. _This...oh, Kida. I have no fucking clue what to say. But for some reason, I can't help but wish I knew about Elsa and Punzie from the very start._

Sitting back up again with a weary grunt, Anna slid her right hand across the blankets. Slowly pressing her hand over top of Kida's, Anna was only momentarily started by the cold clamminess she felt. "Hey...want to go AWOL for a little bit while you try to find some more words? You know...words that can help me...**and** you, understand how Punzie makes you feel."

Kida nodded slowly, her shoulders sagging as Anna's words washed over her like a soothing balm. "I can...I can be an hour late."

Despite wanting to be in the present with her distressed friend, Anna's thoughts kept traveling back to another friend of hers. Another friend who had, unknowingly, found themselves in between Elsa and Rapunzel.

_How...how did you two...I mean, **fuck.**_

_ How did Mulan being with Elsa play into how Punzie and Elsa got together?_ _Maybe if I...if I knew that, I'd have the slightest fucking clue as to what I should tell Kida._

_ Because the idea of lying to her just makes me feel even **sicker**._


	78. Chapter 78

Taking a quiet peek into the refrigerator, Elsa was pleased to see a healthy portion of jello was missing. Stepping over to the cats' food dishes in order to ladle some crunchy bits into each feline's dish, Elsa also glanced into the refrigerator. _Oh, **good**. Looks like Anna managed to have some soup today, too._

Elsa tried not to make too much noise as she collected her purse from the kitchen table and tip toed past her sister, who had fallen asleep on the sofa again. Retreating to the master bedroom, Elsa exchanged her jacket and pencil skirt for sweatpants and a spaghetti strap top. It was only when she sat down on the bed that she smelled something curious. _The bed sheets are clean? Well, that...oh wait, maybe Kida washed them because she didn't want us catching that flu? That was thoughtful of her._

Collecting a few plastic bags full of her map making supplies, Elsa quietly set up a little plastic card table in the living room, and began assembling miniature pieces of furniture. Gradually, an hour slipped by, and as the clock on the wall approached five in the afternoon, Elsa was certain that her sister's breathing was becoming louder and more congested. At length, Elsa returned her completed projects to another bag, leveled a cautionary glare at a curiously staring Miles Davis, and made her way over to the sofa.

"Anna? Anna, sweetie." Leaning over her blanket swaddled sister, Elsa put a hand against the lumpiest part of the pile, and gave a firm shake. She hoped that her eyes weren't just playing tricks on her, and that Anna actually **was** looking a bit more rested than the previous night. "I was going to make some tea, and maybe a little dinner. Then...would you like your surprise?"

Anna let out a bleary mumble, eyelids fluttering open as though Elsa had spoken the magic word. "Oh...**fuck**." Wincing as she sat up, the intense massage she received earlier that day made itself known in the **special** kind of ache coursing through her body. _Well, I guess it's better than achy bones and shitty chills...but I'm sure those will be back later tonight._ She coughed lightly, rubbing her shoulders, and glanced to her left when she felt a hand press against her back.

"You look...a little bit fresher. I bet Kida helped with that." Scratching her sister's hunched back, Elsa offered an affectionate smile.

_Oh yeah, I forgot...Kida stopped by with her **magical** hands._ Anna shivered at the pleasant touch against her back, and she coughed lightly before turning to acknowledge her sister. "It's all sort of a blur. A sore **blur**. I bet your day with Punzie and Kristoff was way more exciting." _I texted Punzie, right? I better do that again, just in case. I need to have a...private little chat with her before I pass out in bed tonight._ An uncomfortable bit of nausea swirled up in Anna's tummy as she began to recall Kida's revelation, as well as their subsequent, **honest** discussion.

Elsa nodded grimly, hauling Motoko onto her lap as she tucked herself back against the far sofa arm. "It's the usual story before the end of a job. Everybody wants to get paid, but nobody wants to pay **us**. I swear, sometimes suppliers have the memory of a damn goldfish."

"For real. And haven't you been under budget, like, **every month?**" Anna slowly drew her stocking feet onto the sofa as she rubbed at her puffy eyes and regarded her sister. It was clear that Elsa was also exhausted. _Come to think of it, what time did she go into work this morning?_ The question refused to leave Anna's thoughts, so she hesitantly asked.

"Early. **Too** early, but it was worth it." The manner in which Elsa blushed, before clapping her hands over her face, drew a rattling chuckle from Anna's throat. Elsa cocked a sarcastic eyebrow, before plopping Miles Davis right on Anna's lap. "Yes, whatever you're thinking is probably pretty darn close to what **happened.** Why don't you hold onto this scamp, while I get some dinner and your evening medicine together, okay? Then I just...just want to relax while we watch your **surprise.**"

"Surprise!" Anna gave a hoarse cheer as she watched her sister head into the kitchen. Turning her attention to the black cat on her lap, Anna stroked Miles Davis between the ears. Her own thoughts remained in turmoil.

_I **really** have to talk to Rapunzel later tonight. Maybe...maybe she and Kida can deal with this while Elsa and I are in New York._ A nauseous swirl flared up in Anna's stomach, but she pointedly ignored it, as there were more pressing matters to handle. _But, it's like...if Punzie and Elsa are gonna be together forever. Which...I really do **hope** they are. This kind of shit, it's gonna happen again._

_ Somebody will think one of them isn't dating anyone, and will probably ask if they want to date._ Swallowing thickly, Anna tried to get annoyed at that thought, but to her surprise, the average person's reaction seemed fairly **reasonable.** _I mean, they could just keep telling everybody that they aren't interested in dating. But...how long will that be believable for?_

Quirking her lips as her brow furrowed in frustration, Anna stubbornly pushed the troubling thoughts aside for the time being. _Fuck it. It'll be believable for as long as they keep saying it. And anybody who had a problem with that...well, they can fuckin' answer to **me.**_

_But Kida is my friend...and I know she and Punzie are **very** good friends._

_ God damnit._

* * *

Anna's cell phone buzzed for the second time in the last ten minutes as she scrolled through the two most recent messages. The first was from Kida, who seemed to be regretting ever opening her mouth.

**_'Hey, Anna. Thanks for hearing me out today...it really took a load off. I thought about what you said, and it's probably best for me to wait to say anything until Rapunzel's done with that big music superstore project. Still nervous as shit...sorry if I didn't really make sense today. Hope you feel better soon, looking forward to seeing my favorite lifting buddy in class next week. ~Kida'_**

Tapping her lips with the edge of her phone, Anna smirked thoughtfully. _Okay, so at least nothing's gonna happen **right away.** Even so, I think **me** telling Elsa would be a bad idea. Punzie can tell Elsa at her...uh, leisure._ Scrolling quickly to the second message, Anna's face brightened a bit when she saw it was from Rapunzel.

**_'I'm free all night. What's on your mind...or is it a super secret? ~Punz'_**

_Secrets are starting to piss me off...or wait, maybe it's just this fucking flu that's pissing me off._ Shoving her phone back into her pocket, Anna had no sooner wrapped her blankets back around her shoulders, than Elsa emerged from the kitchen. Red tray in hand, she smiled when Anna hauled the plastic card table over to the sofa. The redhead sniffled wearily, patting the small end table next to her. "I put your little game furniture stuff in the drawer here. Doesn't Punzie normally help you with that?"

Elsa's cheeks pinked up with pride as she set out bowls of soup, mugs of hot tea, and Anna's medicine. "I've been watching her **closely**, so I can make more of the maps on my own. She might come to my game on Friday...and you're welcome to also, I mean, if you're feeling better."

Anna wasted no time in downing a spoonful of medicine, before cupping her hands over the steaming mug of tea. _I smell...ginger._ "Maybe. I really want to get back to my shop, though. If I can kick this stupid flu by Friday morning, maybe I'll crash your night time adventure." Taking a long, slow sip of tea, Anna shivered as her cheeks warmed considerably. The hot liquid slid down her throat, numbing the frustratingly swollen lumps plaguing her. "Oh...holy **shit**, that feels amazing. Thanks a million, Elsa."

Elsa shyly demurred, and the sisters fell into companionable silence as they savored their dinner. A light blush stained Anna's cheeks as she recalled Kida's words from earlier, as well as Anna's own **unfortunate** feelings for her cousin. _I wonder...how it happened for Elsa? How she realized...was it like a light that just turned on?_

"Eep!" Elsa gave a little hop, narrowly avoiding spilling her soup as she peered down between her knees. Larry was apparently fascinated by the blonde's purple stockings with red hearts, as he had mis-nibbled and caught a bit of her toe between his teeth. "Are you lonely, little one? Are the kitties picking on you?"

Anna chuckled dryly as she watched her sister take pity on her sloth. "No way, he's got them wrapped around his paw. I think he just wants some of your soup." Anna's hunch proved to be correct, as with each spoonful Elsa took, Larry clung desperately to the hem of her shirt and followed each bite with large, glassy eyes.

"Well, no soup for you, little one. But you can sit right here and hang out with us." Scratching the sloth underneath his chin, Elsa's cheeks glowed, and she wrapped an arm around Larry.

"**Ha.** No soup for you!" Despite her discomfort, Anna cackled gleefully at her sister's reference. The redhead's smug grin soon morphed into a frown of disbelief when Elsa protectively curled a hand around Larry's ears. "Oh, for the...I wasn't making **fun** of him, Elsa! That's from Seinfeld, you know?"

Elsa replied with a clueless shrug, before hunching her shoulders a bit and looking away in embarrassment. "Yeah, if that's a television show, I...didn't watch much television in New York."

"Oh. Well I'll show it to you later, then." Anna tried to smile encouragingly, but the mere mention of that east coast city sent both womens' chipper moods into the gutter. _It was actually a sitcom from the nineties. You know...mom and dad. _Frowning in frustration, Anna wracked her muddled brain for something else to talk about. _Let's just...**not** get stuck on the stressful as fuck trip coming up. How about…_

Elsa had resorted to taking small, mechanical bites of her soup, in light of the suddenly heavy atmosphere. So it was that she yelped in surprise, dropping her spoon back into the nearly empty dish when Anna's right foot prodded her ribs."**Hyeaah!**"

Scooting her butt back until she rested against the arm of the sofa, Anna ignored her sister's harassed glare and blithely pressed on. "I'd really like to hear about when you first felt like...you were in love with Rapunzel. I mean, if you don't mind sharing." _That's the best I've got, Elsa. Come on now, meet me halfway._

"Oh." The word tumbled from Elsa's lips, and a heat rose into her cheeks which wasn't entirely unwelcome. Tugging awkwardly on the drawstring wrapped around her sweatpants, Elsa let her eyes briefly drift over the apartment. Despite how much Rapunzel **loved** herself, she had not been the kind of person who hung pictures of herself on the walls. It was only after Elsa complained about the numerous pictures of **herself** posted everywhere, that Rapunzel agreed to let Elsa balance the ratio. Now, Elsa was free to admire the pictures of her vivacious girlfriend which she herself had hung up. _If Anna's starting to feel better tomorrow, maybe I could sleep over with Punzie at the job site?_ "I'd rather let Rapunzel tell you that story herself, another time, if that's okay."

Anna nodded in understanding, breaths sliding slow and even from her mouth as she leaned back against the sofa. The blush and small, happy smile were evident on Elsa's face, and Anna decided to gently probe a bit more. "How about...what do you love **about** her?"

Elsa slowly tip toed her fingertips up Larry's back while resting her chin against her right palm. "Well, there's really **so much**...but, okay. Something I really only started to see near the end of the cruise to Alaska: the way Rapunzel walked whenever she was with me? It was like she was using body language to tell **everybody** we passed that I was just this great big deal." Squeezing the soft, fuzzy fabric of her sweatpants, Elsa blushed a dark crimson as an enchanting smile spread across her face. "I...I never wanted that kind of attention. I never liked it...but when Punzie does it, it's somehow okay. No, **more** than just okay, it's one special way she shows me that she loves me." Elsa glanced over to her sister with a shy batting of her eyelashes, unable to quell the enthusiasm in her voice. "Know what I mean? Well of **course** you do. I've seen the way she looks at you when you **aren't **looking, and it's just so…"

Anna offered her sister a curious half smile, cocking her head and chuckling roughly in amusement at Elsa's exultation. Anna nodded along regardless, and she reached out to pat Elsa's knees in a consolatory gesture the moment the blonde woman tripped over her own tongue and flubbed her enthusiastic explanation.

"**Oh**, well, maybe not **exactly.** I mean I'm not saying that…" _What the hell, mouth?! Making Anna think that Rapunzel loves her in the same way that she loves me...am I **trying** to alienate her further?!_ Spluttering hotly, Elsa quickly slapped her right hand to her mouth, mumbling jibberish for a few moments as she stared contritely at her lap.

Once again, however, Anna took pity on her sister. "Don't freak out, Els. I get what you mean...I **really **do. Anyway, just **think** about Rapunzel. Aside from some **physical** gestures, there really isn't a whole lot of difference between how she loves you and how she loves me." _Yeah, uh huh, sure. Keep dreaming, Anna. The kind of dreams where Rapunzel takes you in the kind of way that makes your eyes roll back in their sockets and makes you lose all feeling in your...oh **god fucking damnit, shut up.**_ A powerful shiver rolled through Anna's body, and she quickly drew her blankets back around her shoulders tightly. Her croaky voice fell back to being flat, and she found herself momentarily grateful for the pallor gracing her cheeks, as it masked the frustrated blush she felt. "She can really make you feel loved, and anybody lucky enough to be on the **receiving** end of that is one lucky fuckin' duck."

Nodding mutely, Elsa glanced over at the clock above the kitchen table. _Speaking of, what time is it? If I'm going to sneak in for another early nap tomorrow, I shouldn't be up too late._ Elsa blanched when the time was much later than anticipated.

Curling back up into her blanket cocoon, Anna released a rough yawn, seemingly aware of Elsa's concern. "You're probably pretty beat, huh. Save the movie for tomorrow night?"

Elsa reacted by making a dramatic show of pinching her cheeks, right before she shook her head vigorously. "I'm good to go...unless **you** want to go to bed?" Nudging the plastic bag by her feet which contained the movie she purchased over her lunch break, Elsa blanched in surprise when she replayed her sister's earlier words. "Wait...how did you know the surprise was a movie?!"

Anna replied with a cheery grin and a croaky quip which still held plenty of snark. "I **didn't** know, Els. I guessed...and you just told me."

"You little shit." A merry twinkle gleamed in Elsa's eyes as she pushed herself off of the sofa, heading for the kitchen. "Let me grab us some freeze pops, then we'll start this little blast from the past." Elsa saw Anna give a sleepy nod, before she abducted Larry and brought the sloth inside her blanket cocoon.

Just as Elsa turned to grasp the freezer door handle, a shadow of worry crossed her mind. _I want Anna to make a good, **positive** association from this. Please, please, **please**...if there are any tears, let them be **healing** ones._

* * *

**_'Cause we're the girls of rock and roll!'_**

The movie Elsa bought and was playing for Anna as a surprise, was nearly half-way finished. The instant the television had flashed to life with vibrant colors and a dynamic soundtrack from the eighties, Anna seemed to have forgotten she was sick. Her spirits were lifted by _The Chipmunk Adventure, _and Elsa was quite content to remain rooted on the sofa as she watched her little sister shimmy and shout. By the time the Chipmunks and Chipettes were racing through the streets of Rome with a song on their lips, Anna was also on her feet and merrily twirling Larry in her arms.

A soft ping reached Elsa's ears, and the blonde recognized it as the sound Rapunzel activated when she wanted to see her girlfriend's face. Elsa slowly turned her laptop around, and the first thing she noticed was that Rapunzel had rigged up a spotlight in the women's bathroom. "I can't believe I forgot just how **moony** Banana gets over this flick. Stellar choice, honey."

Elsa gave an embarrassed little shrug, tracing the outline of Rapunzel's face on the monitor. "I think she's feeling a little bit better tonight. Maybe by Thursday she'll be able to…"

"Dance partner!" Elsa glanced back up to notice Anna had deposited Larry back in his bed, and the redhead was now holding out her hands insistently.

Rapunzel chuckled weakly when she saw her girlfriend give her a wink. "Oh **Goddess**, Elsie, I just ate!" In the blink of an eye, Rapunzel's view spun around from Elsa to Anna, and the younger Arendelle's arms framed the monitor as she spun around the living room in circles. Every so often, Rapunzel would catch a glimpse of singing and dancing chipmunks on their television as it whizzed past in the background. She grimaced queasily at the dizzying motion, but was unable to take her eyes off of her dance partner.

Despite Anna's debilitating illness, her cheeks were flush with a rosiness that neither Rapunzel nor Elsa had seen in days. "Ro-o-ock and ro-o-o-o-oll!" She showed little concern for her hampered voice and sang right along in defiance.

_I know I should probably ask Anna to slow down. But she's happy now...and she'll sleep well tonight._ Regardless of her earlier reticence, Elsa was hopeful that she'd be able to return yet another memory to her sister as the evening wore on.

_And good or bad, she **needs** it._

* * *

"Oh, _Wooly Bully_ is coming up!" Anna cackled dryly as she watched Alvin and Simon grumble on and on about their younger brother's preferential treatment. Namely that the former two were prisoners, while Theodore was instantly proclaimed prince of the tribe. Drawing her blankets more securely around her shoulders, Anna felt her body's chills returning with a vengeance, but she was determined to enjoy one of her favorite childhood movies.

Which she would enjoy a whole lot more, if Elsa didn't keep fidgeting and shooting anxious, sidelong glances in Anna's direction.

"It really **has** been awhile for you, huh?" Elsa pouted a bit when Motoko leapt off of her lap. Left with no other distractions, she began to wonder if her movie choice might have been a mistake. "I think perhaps you and Punzie got your travel bug from **this** movie. And, well...I'm happy you still know some of the songs."

"Even some of the lyrics, too!" Rubbing at her throat experimentally, Anna winced and decided that no matter how epic the next song was, she should probably ease off from vocal stress for the night. _Saffron was right...having my voice on an actual, fucking produced album means I should take better care of it now._ Turning back to face her sister, Anna silently hoped she could coax a bit more conversation out of Elsa, who was more reserved than normal. _I mean, yeah, I am bitch and a half now that I'm sick...but I'll still **try.**_ "So here's the big question...if you, me, and Punzie were Chipmunks...**or** Chipettes, which would we be?"

Turning to her sister in surprise, Elsa faltered for a few moments, before chuckling lightly. She did her best to keep her voice from wavering, even as her stomach performed anxious somersaults. "You know...one time we talked about that. I was fine with Jeanette and Simon, but Rapunzel and you bickered about who would be Brittany or Alvin." Rubbing at her pajama pants awkwardly, Elsa gave an embarrassed little shrug. "I guess you both wanted to be the star."

A ragged cough slipped from Anna's throat, but she couldn't resist shooting her sister a sly, crooked smile. "I think Punzie should be Brittany, now. She **is** kind of the star of **your** world." The sight of Elsa lurching forward and slapping a hand over her crimson cheeks drew a wheezing laugh from Anna, who lightly patted the blonde's right shoulder. "I think I'm feeling Eleanor more these days...or at least, I'd **like** to. She seems really, I don't know...intuitive? In touch with her feelings?" _And the whole world knows that's something I pretty much suck at._

Elsa shivered from a nervous chill, yet her heart still swelled at the raw honesty she both heard and felt in Anna's statement. _I want to hold her...I **really** want to._ "I know this...might not mean much. But I think you're **very** perceptive when it comes to other peoples' relationships. You...people trust you with their problems, and that says something about who **you** are." Elsa would have fretted further over her relatively bold statement, but most of her anxiety was directed towards the upcoming scene in the movie.

The meanings were not lost on Anna, however, and she was torn between affection and frustration. _You two trust me with your relationship, and that's a huge fucking responsibility. Compliment...and I won't ever screw with that. But **you**, Elsa...there are things you **aren't** telling me. Are you really going to come clean in New York. Will you **ever?**_

_ Do I even want you to?_

Anna resolutely forbade her mind from entertaining thoughts of Kida, as she struggled to both stay awake and enjoy the animated movie which stirred up warm feelings in her heart. "That means...a lot. Thanks." A small part of her felt a touch guilty about the flatness of her tone, and doubly so when she heard Elsa let out a quiet sigh. Anna couldn't be sure if she was doing it for herself or for her sister, but as the movie moved from a jungle scene to a hot air balloon scene, Anna cautiously rested her head on her sister's shoulder.

Elsa dared not move. She dared not speak. Her eyes remained transfixed on the scene unfolding between the Chipettes. _It doesn't bother me at all. I cried all my tears years ago. But...**Anna.**_

It was Anna who gave voice to the goings-on, speaking in hushed, whispered tones. "Oh, they brought that tiny penguin thing along. I...I bet Larry would love a penguin friend." Her teal eyes flicked from the screen and back to her sister several times, and each croaked word that slipped from Anna's lips seemed to be searching for something. Some kind of meaning tied to the scene.

Something about the affection Eleanor shared with the baby penguin made Anna's heart clench in a sweet yet tortuous manner.

_I know this feeling._

She pressed a bit closer to Elsa, feeling her sore throat constrict painfully as soft music began playing over the scene. Another song was coming. For some reason, Anna felt Elsa drape a hand protectively over the cocoon of blankets.

_Something's happening...and Elsa knows. Something about...**this movie.**_

The lyrics escaped Anna's mind's grasp. They seemed to be locked behind a door. A door to which she'd lost the key years ago.

A key which Elsa lovingly returned to her. And the most frightening aspect, for Anna, was that she couldn't be sure if she loved or **hated** her sister more for this act.

_This scene._

**_'It's hard to remember a summer or winter, when she hasn't been there for me'_**

* * *

"_That's it, honey, just put it...oh, watch the power cord!_"

"_I got it, mom. There's a spot over on the desk where...wait wait, her dinner's there._"

"_I cleared off a little spot on her nightstand. That way she can turn it off if she gets tired again. Or...**you** can turn it off for her._"

An indignant huff followed. "_She's **sick**, mom. I'm not gonna share the bed with her and catch the flu myself._"

Idunn couldn't resist the sly smirk that spread across her face at Elsa's whispered insistence. "_If you say so, but we both know that when she says jump, you don't even **ask** how high._"

That caused Elsa's mouth to slam shut, and she turned back to face her sickly, sleeping sister while hiding her blush. The commotion with the television had awoken Anna, and the flu-ridden ten year old pressed her palms against her puffy eyes while groaning piteously. "Wha...izza...is there construction going on in here?" Blinking in surprise at her terribly scratchy voice, Anna clapped a hand to her throat as her eyes widened. "I'm **sick!**"

Idunn managed to stifle a chuckle, however Elsa couldn't hold back a merry titter. The blonde teenager crossed the room, gesturing once more to the television she set atop Anna's nightstand. "And **because** you're sick, you get special treatment. Mom let me move the kitchen TV in here…"

"And there will be **plenty** of time tonight to watch your movie." Idunn quietly interjected as she brought a tray of soup, crackers, and ginger ale over to the opposite side of Anna's bed. The eldest Arendelle gave Elsa a gentle yet pithy advisement. "Dinner first, and I mean all of it. We're going to Doctor Herbert's office first thing in the morning, so don't stay up too late afterwards."

Despite her weary countenance, Anna preened a bit at the attention she was receiving. Only a second later, her skin was prickled by a harsh chill, and she whimpered miserably. "Wh...what movie did you get?" A helpless sigh slipped from the child's lips when she felt her shoulders encircled by her mother's arms, whereupon Anna was drawn into a warm embrace.

Combing a hand through her youngest child's tangled braids, Idunn rocked Anna for a few moments. "We're going to take care of you, Anna." She winked at Elsa, who grinned widely before fetching a still-wrapped DVD case from her sister's bureau.

Wiggling the DVD case in her hands proudly, Elsa sat down on the bed aside her sister. "You remember that old eighties movie we saw on TBS that one night we stayed over at Punzie's house? The one with…"

Anna's dull eyes immediately lit up with a familiar twinkle. She couldn't help interrupting her sister with an excited croak. "That singing Chipmunk movie! Wow, I should get sick more often if I get cool stuff like…" Another coughing fit suddenly overtook Anna, and she grimaced at her searing throat immediately afterwards.

Elsa immediately rested a hand against Anna's right forearm, concern shining in her eyes. The blonde was somewhat appeased, however, by the confidence in their mother's face.

"This is a special treat...because we love you. And you can thank your father later for finding a store that actually **sold** that movie." Pressing a firm kiss atop messy, copper hair, Idunn brushed a cool washcloth against Anna's sweaty forehead. "I'll be right down the hall...send Elsa to get me if you need anything."

Anna's eyes widened a bit as she briefly looked back and forth between her sister and their mother. "I don't wanna get you sick, Elsa."

Despite Anna's statement, the plea in her eyes was obvious, and Elsa read it instantly. She blushed again, however, when she realized her mother had her number. Squeezing Anna's forearm tenderly, Elsa offered a shyly mumbled reassurance. "I had the flu a month ago. It's...no problem." Elsa half expected Idunn to crack wise at the blonde's expense once more, but no smart retort came.

"Take good care of your sister, Elsa. Your father and I might not always be around, but we **trust** you'll always do what's right for her." Idunn's warmly spoken assurance flowed over Elsa like honey, and the teenager rested her hand atop her mother's while leaning quietly against Anna.

Several peaceful moments passed with all three Arendelle girls in a thoughtful cuddle, before Anna's rattly wheezing became a bit more pronounced. More impatient. "Okay, I love you mom. But I'm getting all hot again...can we watch the movie now?"

Idunn laughed, and the sound tinkled like bells in the girls' ears. "Of course...but dinner first, girls. Dinner first."

* * *

**_'I've taken for granted the seeds that she planted. She's always behind every thing.'_**

Eleanor, the youngest Chipette, was flanked by her older sisters as she coddled the small penguin in a blue blanket. The sun had set and the starry sky was darkening as their hot air balloon sailed on through the night. The words were sad for the three young heroines, but they were also comforted by the tune they sang.

Elsa didn't know exactly when tears had begun to fall from her eyes. She tried to blink them away, as her view of the childrens' movie was blurry, but she found that the lyrics alone wrenched her heart in a way that it hadn't experienced for years. Like a muscle which had atrophied over time, the sadness Elsa had thought long gone since her college graduation week had returned.

_She...she did love me. I thought this would only make Anna upset. But here I am. Here...and it hurts. **Everywhere.**_

Shivering a bit as the song entered its final verse, Elsa was brought back to her senses by a sharp, hot pain along her right arm. She froze, petrified to look at her sister...yet she refused to move. Fingernails dug into her skin, but the arm she had wrapped around Anna's shoulders drew the younger woman closer against her.

Anna was still reeling from her newest regained memory. Feelings and experiences long forgotten were now laid bare, at once both soothing and searing. The dizzying conflict raging in her mind forced her heart to set a thunderous tempo...one which she hadn't felt since coming down with the flu.

_Elsa found this movie for me. She...she **wanted** me to remember._ A wheezing, rattled breath slipped from Anna's mouth, and she tasted salt as she sought refuge in the arms of the only person who could offer it that night.

_Elsa...you took mom away from me. _Gritting her teeth as a miserable cough tore through her throat, Anna saw red, and gripped Elsa's forearm as tightly as she could.

_I know you didn't mean...for that...**but I really don't fucking know. **I can't know because **you haven't told me, but you're making me remember this god damn painful shit.**_ At this point, Anna could no longer tell if she was clinging to her sister with love, with fear...or with hatred.

_Naturally, it's all of the above. I can't...can't breathe. It hurts. It **hurts.**_

Anna finally forced out a guttural sob, hands going limp even as she felt pressure atop her head.

Choking back her own sobs, Elsa cried silently as she pressed her lips against her sister's scalp. Even though Elsa couldn't see the scar, she knew instinctively where it lay beneath copper and white hair. _Mama loved me. She loved Anna...and she loved **me.** _

_No matter how much I'm hurting, Anna's hurting **worse.**_

Anna herself had been reduced to haggard breaths while managing to force out the remaining words to the song. Her memories were raw and fresh, colliding with everything she'd known and altering her life story in small yet perceptible ways. The woman next to her, her sister, seemed to be changing before Anna's very eyes.

Every piece of the puzzle that Elsa revealed to her completed the picture just a bit more...but Anna was still unable to see the result from afar. Every new memory was up close and everything she remembered raked her mind across hot coals, her personal truths being tested and broken on a daily basis.

Inch by inch, having Elsa back in her life was breaking Anna down. She could only hope that she recognized the person she was becoming. Her thoughts continued to assail her with uncertainty and vileness.

_Jesus fuck, I think I just clawed the shit out of Elsa's arm. After she went through all this trouble to help me remember...**damn me.** Maybe I don't even deserve to have her around when this is all over. Maybe...maybe I **will** scare her away for good._

Amidst the negative waves washing against Anna's mind, she spotted a life preserver on a rope. At the far end of the rope was Elsa...and at the near end of the rope was their mother. It was the only memory Anna could cling to, so just as she clung to her sister, she wrapped herself in the memory of the one person who both she and Elsa were missing that night.

**_'A friend and companion I can always depend on. My mother, that's who I mean.'_**

* * *

Bunching a brown, feather pillow between her thighs, Anna let the cool breeze from the overhead bedroom fan dry her perspiring neck and face. She traced a thumb wearily over the latest message still flashing on her cell phone.

**_'Okay, get some sleep and you can dish me the dirty details when you're all bright eyed and bushy tailed. And I know you're worried about what happened tonight...but at least try to be less worried, Banana. Elsa's got you.'_**

_Yeah, she's got my scratch marks all over her arm._ Swallowing with a guilty grimace, Anna let out an overly dramatic groan as every inch of fabric which touched her skin felt soaked. Sweat beaded on her forehead, which was rapidly cooled by the fan-circulated air. _Sweating my ass off...well, I **think** that means this damn fever finally broke._

Somewhat surprised that Dipper had not left her bedside, Anna scratched the small cat behind his ears as she considered her options for the following day. If she felt reasonably better in the morning, going home might be a viable option. _Elsa may have **said** it was fine, but I just feel like I'm fucking up here. She could probably use a night or two to herself...especially with our trip coming up._

Knowing full well that her sister would be out the door long before Anna herself woke up, she briefly made plans to collect her things and grab a bus back to her apartment before lunch. That is, until Anna managed to recall several odd facts about the apartment that evening.

A large pile of dirty dishes in the sink.

Elsa's laundry hamper overflowing.

The garbage and recycling containers both filled to near capacity.

A chill crept up Anna's spine as she fiddled with the pillow between her thighs; this chill was out of guilt. _Punzie's been gone all week. I **know** Elsa's going in early to help with work...and she's looking after me. I...I can't leave tomorrow without making this place spick and span._

Resolving to repay her clearly overworked sister in the one small way that she could, Anna closed her eyes and buried her damp face in the flipped side of her pillow. One by one, thoughts came to keep her awake...and one by one she firmly shoved them away, to be dealt with the following day. The only thought that persisted was her memory of Elsa's reaction from earlier that evening.

_It probably hurt. I...I don't know **what** I was feeling._

* * *

The Chipmunk movie had switched locales once more, moving from the hot air balloon to an African jungle. Theodore had just joined his brothers on the evening's sacrifice menu, and Anna was dimly aware that _Wooly Bully_ was going to be sung shortly. Her eyes, however, were trained on the arm which her hands tightly grasped. Fingernails dug into pale flesh, forming rosy welts, and some small part of Anna's mind finally registered that she was doing this to her sister.

Elsa, meanwhile, had managed to re-bottle her surprisingly intense feelings of sorrow, and was drawing long, dragging breaths even as she refused to pull away. With her right hand, she continued to squeeze and rub Anna's right shoulder, even as sharp pain stung her own left forearm.

A low, frightened gasp tumbled from Anna's lips, and she jerked to the opposite corner of the sofa. She had seen red, but not in a metaphorical manner. Cupping her hands inches from her face, Anna let out a pitiful sniffle as her eyes remained trained on her fingertips.

Several long moments passed, during which she gradually became aware of Elsa staring at her. The blonde's eyes were laden with both tears and heavy questions, but none reached her lips.

Screwing up what little courage she had left, Anna croaked out the most obvious truth she found. "I'm...hurting you."

"It hurts more when you leave." The words escaped Elsa's lips in a heated rush, and it was only when she saw her sister shrink further away that she realized what she'd said. _I'm...the **worst** kind of hypocrite._

Anna hunched her shoulders, eyes hooded as she wrapped her blanket tighter around her shoulders. _I'm going to get some band aids and a washcloth._ The words flitted through her mind as she lurched to her feet, but an intense wave of chills kept Anna mute.

_I'm cold. I'm heartbroken. I'm ashamed...and **livid.**_ Returning to face Elsa, Anna dropped a damp washcloth and several band aids on her sister's lap. A few bright spots of red glistened, and Anna forced her gaze to remain steely. "I'm cold again. I'm...going to bed." In the background, _The Chipmunk Adventure _played on as it neared the penultimate rescue scene.

A sad, rueful smile crept across Elsa's lips, and her reply was dry and tremulous. "I...the movie is yours to keep, whenever you go home." _Don't cry. Not after what I said...even if it's the truth._

Anna couldn't bring herself to reply, aside from a short wave.

_I want something,_

_ I need something._

Alvin, Brittany, and the rest of the children were mere moments away from being reunited with their father. Elsa's gut twisted miserably, and as she suspected, Anna's followed suit.

_ I **don't** want to feel right now._

* * *

It was three o'clock sharp when a pleasant tinkle of harp strings trickled from Elsa's cell phone. She reacted instinctively to the familiar wake-up sound, with only a slight groan spilling from her lips as she fumbled sleepily for her alarm. Electing to remain in bed a few minutes longer, Elsa smiled tiredly as she met Motoko's piercing gaze. The cat was crouched by the door, seemingly daring the blonde woman to step out of bed.

Gradually Elsa's faculties returned to her, and her smile waned when she traced a finger over the twin bandaids stuck to her right forearm. Memories of the prior night drifted back to her, and she frowned pensively. _I'd like to say I didn't know Anna was hurting this much...but I **did** know. She just...she's holding back, she's hiding. For my sake._

The arrival of a text message caused Elsa's phone to buzz, and she offered it a distracted glare. That glare, however, became less distracted and more incredulous as her eyes met with a list of last minute structural changes from _Madtown Music's_ franchise owner. _Really...at **every** entrance? He **can't** be serious._

Shutting off her phone with a frustrated whine, Elsa decided it was time to lug herself out of bed. _Punzie's probably expecting me...and truth be told, I could **use **some affection right now. I was hoping for another night with my sister...but I'll probably be working late tonight anyhow._ Shimmying her legs towards the edge of the bed, Elsa tried to repress the sense of gnawing guilt creeping up in her belly.

_Maybe I should just leave Anna alone until New York. I...I don't even know how I'm going to tell her. But while I love taking care of her when she's sick, my stupid presence might be doing her more harm than good. For now, anyway._ Gut-wrenching guilt continued to prod at Elsa, and as she sat up in bed, she sorely wished she could teleport directly to her girlfriend's tent.

_Sapphro could do that spell, no problem._

After a few moments, Elsa realized her button-up blouse was straining against her chest. A gentle yet insistent tug at the back of her shirt drew her out of her thoughts, and she slipped a hand around back to find the nature of the tangle.

A short, sharp breath slid between Elsa's lips when her fingers came in contact with skin. A warm hand, grasping loosely at her pajama top. Her cheeks were flooded with a guilty blush as she shyly turned around.

On the opposite side of the large bed lay a rumpled pile of blankets. The pile rose and fell every few seconds, and from inside Elsa was able to make out faint, wheezy breathing. A bare arm, splattered with freckles in the dwindling moonlight, snaked out from the blanket cocoon and held fast to Elsa's silk top. She also spotted a lone bare foot sticking out of the bottom of the blanket hill and surrounded by Larry. The sloth, it seemed, had made the impressive climb up the side of the bed...and there's only one person he would do that for.

Elsa smiled despite herself, heart thumping warmly with the knowledge that at some point during the night, Anna had sought her out. Even if all she could muster was an arm reaching out from a protective cover. The thought alone brought a tremor to Elsa's hands, which she stilled as best as she could manage before gently untangling Anna's hand from the silk top.

_I don't know how I'm going to tell you yet, Anna. But I swear...I'll do everything I can to ease this hurt._ Pausing to press a feather-light kiss to Anna's knuckles, Elsa gasped lightly when she noticed Motoko sidle up next to her. The cat nuzzled Anna's hand insistently, and the instant Elsa laid her sister's subtly curled fingers against Motoko's fur, the cat immediately hunkered down and purred with a pleased rumble.

Anna's breathing, which had become a bit strained at the touch of her sister, quickly evened out as she'd gained a second furry cuddling companion.

Elsa quickly vacated the bedroom, a change of clothing for the day in hand, as she didn't wish to wake up her sister. Even though her mind told her that giving Anna space was the best option, she couldn't help but regret not being able to cuddle into those toned arms and feel those loving hands on her skin.

Even when those hands hurt her...she knew the feelings came from an honest place.

Hanging her slacks and blazer on the bathroom doorknob, Elsa quickly pinched her warm cheeks. _I've got somebody else to cuddle with. I know I can't just...**forget** my feelings for Anna, but those will just hurt her **more.**_

_I'm free to love Rapunzel as much as I want. As much as I can. My feelings won't hurt **her.**_

* * *

Rapunzel adored her tent. Even when she wasn't camping in a forest, her tent reminded her of trees and dirt. Of sunlight streaming through tall branches and babbling brooks both lulling her to sleep and stirring her awake at dawn. Large beds were wonderful for splaying oneself out on, whether alone or with **company**...but when it came to close, intimate contact, nothing beat her small tent.

Thusly, Rapunzel couldn't be surprised when she found herself loving that patched-up tent even more when Elsa was inside. The brunette found it adorable how, for the second morning in a row, her girlfriend thought it was possible to slip in through the flap-door and get comfortable without waking even the soundest of sleepers.

Rapunzel bit back a giggle, holding her breath as she **sensed** Elsa trying to situate herself as carefully as possible on an empty portion of the floor.

_I was always number one at Twister, but nerdface is trying to put both hands **and** feet on the same colored space._ The prior night, Rapunzel had pretended to stay asleep while Elsa situated herself. The blonde was still tired, and Rapunzel wanted to give her as much extra rest time as possible before initiating a snuggle attack.

In the wee hours of that Wednesday morning, however, Rapunzel found it impossible to restrain herself. _When **both** Elsa and Anna give me the **let's talk later** excuse, I know something happened. They **both** need some positive attention right now...lucky for me, one crawled right into my tent. I **don't** intend on letting you wallow, honey._

Elsa had finally come to rest face-down in her pillow, not even bothering to drag the spare blanket over top her silk pajama-covered form. She had just begun to lie to herself, insisting that she just wanted to fall asleep next to her girlfriend, when a veritable assault of limbs drained every ounce of tension from her prone body.

Rapunzel didn't even try to remain quiet when she rolled over, facing Elsa and slinging an arm over her slender girlfriend's back. A pleased whine slipped from Elsa's lips, and she quickly slid into Rapunzel's embrace. A strong calf hooked behind Elsa's knees, eliciting waves of vulnerability which came crashing out as she slipped her hands around Rapunzel's waist. The weight in Elsa's arms, the short locks of hair tickling her cheeks, and the legs wrapped securely around her own made her feel safe. Loved. Protected from everything...even her own thoughts.

"Mmm...you smell like lavender and strawberries." Pausing to unabashedly breathe in the smell of her girlfriend's loosely braided hair, Rapunzel reveled in the unrestrained shiver she received in reply. Trailing her left hand up and down Elsa's silk top, Rapunzel peppered her forehead with light kisses.

Elsa shivered once more, acutely aware that the thin bedsheet wrapped around Rapunzel's enticing form was the brunette's only covering. Small pangs of guilt poked at Elsa's subconscious, but in that moment, she found her earlier troubles with Anna fizzling away. Eyes flicking down, Elsa discovered that Rapunzel's stiff nipples slid against her own. Even through two layers of fabric, it took the blonde's breath away, but she found herself easily able to remain in the moment and enjoy the sensation. "You...you smell like paint and clay."

Rapunzel practically purred at her girlfriend's playfully husky tone. Gently brushing the underside of Elsa's chin with her fingertips, Rapunzel thanked the Goddess for blessing her with stellar night vision which enabled her to see her girlfriend's wide, shimmering eyes. "I put in lots of overtime for my **beautiful** boss."

_Overtime._

The cold reality of how much work still remained on the building crashed into Elsa, and a displeased grumble tumbled from her lips as she rolled onto her back.

Rapunzel had only a moment to ponder her previous words, before she was hauled bodily atop Elsa. The brunette's breaths came out in shy puffs, and as her own hands toyed with Elsa's hair, Rapunzel thrilled at the fingers bashfully tickling her exposed back. "Sorry. I know you had a difficult night...and there's still so much to do here."

Combing a few locks of messy, brown hair behind two warm ears, Elsa shook her head as she exhaled slowly. "You don't know the half of it. But for now...let's just rest."

Despite the new butterflies in her stomach from her girlfriend's recent arrival, Rapunzel found it easy to tuck herself against Elsa's chest and allow her eyelids to droop as she listened to a steady heartbeat. Sleep seemed within her grasp, at least until she felt Elsa capture her hand and begin to apply moist, lingering kisses. "I don't know if this counts as resting."

"Does that mean I should stop?" Elsa only paused for a moment in between kisses to pose her question, lips moving from Rapunzel's palm to her wrist.

Rapunzel found no words appropriate for replying, and settled for nuzzling her face against Elsa's neck. Each warm breath on pale skin encouraged Elsa to continue, while each kiss she offered encouraged Rapunzel to offer more of her bare arm.

Sleep could always be delayed just a bit longer, as could the workday. Sometimes, kisses took priority.

* * *

A pleased grunt tickled Anna's ears as she slouched against the kitchen counter. Turning around slowly, she managed a hoarse chuckle at the sight of her sloth. Over the last ten minutes, Larry had located the single clean bowl not yet shelved, and had carefully nudged it across the kitchen counter to where his wheezy owner was resting.

"Team effort...and the MVP goes to **you**, buddy." Anna followed up her compliment with an experimental swallow, and sighed in relief as her sore throat only burned like the fourth circle of Hell. She shot a critical glare over towards the kitchen table, atop which lounged a mildly ambivalent Miles Davis and a **strongly** ambivalent Dipper. Scooping up Larry, who flopped bonelessly over her left shoulder, Anna blew a raspberry at the pair of disinterested cats. "You stinkers better pay attention to my all-star helper...take some notes!"

Quickly returning to the warmth of her sofa blanket cocoon, Anna couldn't help but praise her fast-working immune system. _Sweating's down, fever's down, chills and crushing depression...yep, still fucking here._ Only a few seconds elapsed before the muscles in Anna's legs launched into an all-out twitching session. She groaned helplessly, bouncing her knees up and down with haste in an effort to exhaust her seemingly permanent restless legs. _I'd get up and do more, but everything's pretty much all done._

_And I know I was thinking about going back home today, but…_

Anna was lost in her muddled thoughts, and so it was Larry who yanked on his owner's messy braids at the sensation of a vibrating phone. Blinking in confusion as she wrapped a blanket tighter around her shoulders, Anna pulled out her phone and inspected her latest message with undeniably tired eyes.

**_'I'm staying on-site tonight. The owner made some last minute changes, and I think Rapunzel's about ready to tear her hair out with just how busy she's been. If you'd like to go home later today, I can come by and take you. Of course you're more than welcome to stay where you are for another night. Let me know whatever you decide...but I should warn you to expect some company shortly. Hope you're feeling a little better today...we're thinking of you. ~Elsa'_**

Anna quirked her lips as she absentmindedly handed her phone to her grabby sloth.

_Elsa's staying over there tonight? Yeah, she's got work, but she also probably misses sharing a bed with Punzie._ Groaning as a flustered warmth completely unrelated to her receding flu crept into her cheeks, Anna pointedly directed her thoughts elsewhere.

_Expect company? What, is Kida coming over again? Kida...oh **crappity crap.**_

Anna had exactly five seconds to ponder both her sister's promise of incoming guests, as well as the revelation of her gym instructor and friend...before the doorbell rang.

For a moment, Anna forgot what a doorbell was, and merely blinked dumbly at the noisy front door.

A second ring followed. Three more immediately after that, and then a jarring screech pierced Anna's eardrums. She responded with a colorful series of curses as she snatched her phone back from Larry and lumbered off of the sofa. "One **god damn minute!**"

Three steps from the front door, Anna noticed her phone buzzing once more. The obnoxious door bell ringer from Hell took priority, however, and Anna grasped and twisted the door knob with her left hand while scrolling to her newest message with her right.

The instant Anna pulled the door open, Saffron burst forth with the most chipper greeting she could manage. "The Sick Day Crew is here to save you!" The spunky teenager sported her school bookbag, comically overpacked as it bulged up over her black and purple striped hair.

Off to the side, Merida slowly dragged her hand off of the door bell, her disappointment at the disappearance of the shrill noise evident. Rapping her knuckles on the partly open door, she grinned a bit more sympathetically as she took in the sight of her boss clad in purple sweatpants and a black Johnny Cash t-shirt. "You're lookin' pretty damn hurt there, huh?"

Anna faltered, stumbling backwards half of a step in surprise. Her mind struggled to bring her up to speed as it fired off conflicting thoughts willy nilly.

_Company...more like a heart attack. Wait a sec, did they leave Hic running the store alone?_

_Did Mer get Saffron to skip school?!_

_ Aww...it **is** kind of sweet that they came to check on me._

"Ha...what's up, nerds?" Wincing as her throat decided to suddenly be extra croaky, Anna slumped against the open door as she decided to stop trying to look **not-sick** in front of her friends.

Saffron went to adjust her backpack, but nearly toppled forward when she suddenly felt no weight on her back. Merida cackled as she held up the bottom of the schoolbag with one hand, and Saffron shot her a glare of warning before turning back to Anna. "Assbutt. Anyway, we've been getting more lyrics and sheet music together at the shop. Got a completely, totally anonymous call from a stranger…"

"...doesn't get much **stranger** than her…" Merida felt the need to chime in, and was abruptly cut off with a groan when Saffron knocked her bookbag against the redhead's gut.

"Lippy today! **Anyway**, we're here to entertain you. Pick your brain over the latest screamo lyrics...and maybe love on some cute little furballs." Saffron had leaned forward, grinning and whispering conspiratorially for the last bit, and bounded into the apartment the second Anna offered a lame, welcoming gesture.

"Sounds...fun. We've got, uh...a ton of Jell-o here? And I don't know what else, except for maybe soup…" Anna trailed off uncertainly, pointing over to the coat rack as Merida shrugged off her leather jacket. Anna took a moment to check her newest text message.

**_'DONT LET THEM LOOK IN OUR BEDROOM ANNA!'_**

Anna stared dumbly at Elsa's all-capitalized text message for a full three seconds, before the meaning struck her. _Shit shit shit, they've got a...a...a **coupley** picture in there!_

Saffron had already made her way to the kitchen table, where she found and was currently patting Dipper. Her bright eyes flitted about the apartment in search of other furry friends, eventually coming to rest on the ajar master bedroom door. "I smell another _hermoso gato_!"

An indignant squawk tumbled from Anna's lips as she stumbled over to the bedroom door, yanking it shut firmly. Turning to pinch the bridge of her nose, she grimaced at the harassed meow which came from the bedroom. _Sorry, Tokes...you gotta take one for the team today._ "Oh, she's very hermoso...and also very, uh...**enfermo.** Got it from me, actually, so Elsa told me to keep her away from the others. Cat quarantine, you know how it is." Anna exhaled long and slow, wishing her flaming cheeks would subside. The indignant cat meowing on the other side of the door didn't help matters one bit.

"Aw, poor baby. Sorry I was a nosey Posey." Saffron chuckled lightly, waving in apology as she went to join Merida in the living room.

Anna immediately waved off the apology as unnecessary, but took a moment to sag against the bedroom door. Her heart hammered wildly, and despite her brief burst of action, her leg muscles still twitched without respite. _Yeah, it was thoughtful for Elsa and Punzie to ask those two to come over to hang out...but they've gotta think about who they're letting into their apartment. That...and what frickin' guests might **see** there._

_And god damnit, I'm still cold as fuck._


	79. Chapter 79

Rapunzel was surrounded by a bustle of activity as other laborers strove to piece together surprisingly ornate CD sales racks. The brunette paid them little mind as she divided her time between three nearly finished marble sculptures. The small container of Avalure sculpture coating was just over half full as she continued dipping a small brush into the mixture and applying it to each sculpture.

Every jarring whir of a drill or sudden smack of a hammer rattled Rapunzel's teeth, and she found herself pausing every few seconds to still her hand. "Expensive, expensive...Avalure is so frickin' expensive. Wax-resin would have worked just fine, I mean, it's not like these things are gonna be out in the rain and wind."

Kristoff had been quietly observing his friend's talented work, until a pair of plastic bags next to Rapunzel's chair caught his attention. "Or even sun damage...but speaking of, what's up with these fancy electric candles?"

A warm, nervous flush rose up to Rapunzel's cheeks, and she accidentally brushed an unappealing glob of Avalure onto the smashed guitar sculpture she was coating. Blowing against her bangs in mild frustration, Rapunzel quickly cleaned up her error while rustling the plastic bags with her right foot. "They use less electricity than those giant honkin' spotlights, and I only need a **little bit** of light for my work tonight. Saving a few extra pennies, making us look even better...you know." _Yeah, that's right. Totally not meant for a romantic evening for two. Just...don't look at the price tag on those candles. They aren't exactly dollar store throwaways...haha._ Swallowing nervously, Rapunzel quickly changed the subject. "Everything good to go on your end?"

Waggling his right hand, Kristoff gave a tentative grin. "We'll...get by. It's totally normal for a client to pile on demands at the last minute." Chuckling dryly, he leaned over and offered a conspiratorial whisper. "I think they **know** I actually have a girlfriend for once, and they don't want poor Krissy to get any loving."

Rapunzel managed a weak giggle, but she patted her friend's forearm and smiled encouragingly. "We're gonna be fine. If you need some extra time off, I'm **sure** Elsa won't begrudge you for that. Personal time with a partner is **always** worth taking...you should go treat yourself. **And** her. Who I **still** haven't met."

Laughing heartily, Kristoff's cheeks pinked, and an unstoppable dopey grin crossed his face. "Meet us for lunch this weekend? How does Greek food sound?"

"Mmm...if I can bring Anna, I'm game. She's been cooped up all week with the flu, and could use some fun." _Maybe Kida, too. She's out of the military in two months, and just might hop a plane to Zimbabwe or something. _Rapunzel pointedly shrugged off the fleeting sense of glumness she felt from not being able to go on a proper double date with her girlfriend. _But even just as friends...**or** cousins, I don't think Elsa would go along. Too public...which is why tonight needs to be **extra** special._

Kristoff and Rapunzel continued piecing together their weekend plans, and all the while, Madtown Music came nearer and nearer to being completed. The entire crew labored tirelessly, but nobody could deny the enticing lure of the weekend. Two full days to rest up before the last big push to a finished project.

But unlike the building, which would be completed, personal relationships were things under constant construction...never quite finished.

* * *

Drumming her fingers against the open notebook on her lap, Anna pressed a food pellet into her sloth's paws as she hummed dryly. She considered each lyric from the current page's proposed song carefully, weighing the chosen notes and emphases in her mind. Normally, Anna would belt out a potential tune to get a feel for it, but her still-raw throat left her feeling a bit self conscious. "One thing. How are you gonna have a song called _Triskaidekaphobia_, and not have **some** reference about _The Hobbit_?!"

Merida gave a loud guffaw, rocking forward from her seat next to Anna on the couch. "Come on, dude. You saw track six, _Lion In My Closet_. I may or may not have won over one of your Tolkien groupies to the dark side, so Lewis is who gets the shout-out."

"Groupies?! But who'd…" Anna squinted in confusion, wracking her brain as to what her friend meant. _It was always an even split, three to three...and as shop owner, I got final say. Who'd Mer get to switch sides?_ Flicking her eyes over to witness Merida's smug grin, Anna suddenly realized she was unable to see Saffron.

The rambunctious teenager had been lounging against the arm of the sofa, idly weaving blue fish-patterned scrunchies into Merida's hair. The instant that Tolkien versus Lewis had been brought up, Saffron had cringed guiltily before drawing her legs up onto the sofa and curling into a small ball behind the larger, more imposing guitarist. Chancing a glance over Merida's right shoulder, Saffron let out a flustered "Eep!" when she locked eyes with Anna.

"Hmph. Thought you were a Pippin fangirl for life, Saf." Folding her arms and inflecting her dry voice with as much humor as she could, Anna sneered good naturedly at Saffron.

A scrunchie fell from Saffron's hands as she rested her chin on Merida's right shoulder, leveling an embarrassed pout at Anna. "Have you **seen** the MST3K version of _Wardrobe_ on Youtube? After Mer showed me that, I needed a new set of lungs from too much **laughing**! But I'll always love that smushy little fool of a Took."

Anna smirked before opening her mouth to argue, but Merida beat her to the punch. "I know, I know...it's not the **original material.** So Saf split her votes..._Narnia_ still fuckin' wins!" Reaching up to pat Saffron on the head, Merida wiggled the notebook on Anna's lap with her other hand. "You'll get your _Hobbit_ in-joke on the next album, cool?"

Slapping her palms to her warm forehead, Anna tried to groan dramatically. "Betrayed...by one of my **own!**" Her still-raw throat, however, twisted her dramatic voice into a pale imitation of Treebeard, and both Saffron and Merida got a good laugh at her expense. Anna nonchalantly batted away their reactions, tracing a finger over several note alterations she made on the lyrics. "Like I said, looks great. Plenty of solos too, and who doesn't love some glory hogging. But maybe give Saf some more dynamic notes. A key change here and there really punches listeners in the ears...in a **good** way." Grinning as she snatched the fallen blue scrunchie, Anna wove it among the unruly curls draped in front of Merida's eyes. Flicking her eyes between Merida and Saffron, Anna winked knowingly. "I know I'm doing **one** song with you guys, but you shouldn't be writing **any** of this with **my** skill level and shit in mind. You're **way** more talented than me, Saf, and the notes should let you **show** that."

Saffron blurted out an embarrassed thanks, voice warbly and warm, before disappearing back behind Merida.

Merida giggled fondly as she stole Larry off of Anna's shoulder. Coddling the sleepy sloth against her stomach, the guitarist once again addressed Anna, and didn't even complain when a gentle tug against her hair forced her to lean her head back. "That's about it, then. Twelve tracks, that hidden number thirteen, and Saf wants to get together with you some time to write your duet." Another gentle tug at Merida's hair elicited a cough from the redhead, who amended her statement. "Yeah yeah. And we found out that if you're our manager at _LaLaFest_, you're legally not allowed to sing on-stage with us. It's fuckin' bullshit."

"**Double** bullshit." Saffron's quiet yet incensed voice trickled out from behind Merida.

"Don't even sweat it, girls." Dropping the notebook back against Merida's legs, Anna absentmindedly stroked her still-swollen throat before leaning over to snatch the television remote. "I'll be too busy reminding folks at the festival that, **no**, the store didn't burn down or go bankrupt...**yet.** Won't have any time to get pissy about zero festival duets."

Both Saffron and Merida stared down awkwardly at their laps, and Anna was struck with a sudden and strong feeling of endearment for her friends. _They came to cheer me up, but it looks like maybe **they** need some cheering up._ Navigating her way over to Netflix, and silently thanking Rapunzel and Elsa for purchasing the premium package, Anna tossed her guitarist friend her cell phone. "Order us some not vile food, would ya? _Best Time Ever_ is on Netflix, and after that we can watch _Almost Famous._ I mean, maybe I watched it yesterday, but…"

After hearing Anna's renewed chipper tone, Saffron's head poked up over Merida's shoulder again. She smiled hopefully, but was clearly confused. "What's _Almost Famous_ about?"

Merida whipped her head over, eyes wide and jaw agape at her friend's confession. "What's...oh, **hell** to the fuckin' no! Anna, can you handle Chinese tonight?"

Patting her stomach experimentally, Anna pushed herself up off of the sofa. "Just get me wonton soup for **days** and I'm great. I can **not** believe you've never seen this movie!" She lumbered into the kitchen, determined to finish the remainder of the Jell-o along with her incoming soup. _Guess I'm staying here tonight. And truth be told, I feel like death warmed over. But it's nicer to feel that way here. With my dumb, awesome friends._

Saffron huffed in mild indignation, and she wasted no time in gently clonking her head against Merida's. "Tomorrow's an in-service day at school, you know."

Despite seeing stars, Merida grinned while cocking an amused eyebrow. "So what, you wanna sleep over here?" Saffron nodded enthusiastically, to which Merida offered a lazy drawl in reply. "So ask...she ain't gonna bite your head off."

Saffron stared hard, lower lip jutting out and forcing her eyes to water as much as she could manage.

Merida scoffed, staring up at the ceiling. "I'm not looking, I know what the hell you're doing!"

"Ask!" Saffron gripped her friend's shoulders, wiggling them enthusiastically along with her insistent whisper.

"Nope." Merida made a point of rocking Larry back and forth to the exclusion of all else.

Flopping her arms around Merida's neck, Saffron assaulted the older woman with a warm rush of pleas. "Ask! Ask! Ask! Ask! Ask! Ask! Ask! Ask! Ask!"

Each warm breath rushing against Merida's ear further intensified the redness of her cheeks, until not even freckles were visible. Groaning dramatically as she rolled Larry off of her lap, Merida lunged out of harassment range. "Damnit, I'll ask! Just let me order the dumb food first, **god!**"

Saffron let out a cheer of jubilation, and Merida was left to wonder how she could be so thoroughly wrapped around the thumb of somebody seven years her junior.

_Shit, it's almost as bad as when I'm hanging out with Josh._

Pursing her lips in frustration, Merida spotted Anna returning from the kitchen with a large, plastic container filled with jello. The guitarist promptly flopped face-down against the sofa, cursing a blue streak.

Anna arched a curious eyebrow and glanced at Saffron, who was grinning like mad. "Da fuck?"

Saffron leaned back against the far armrest of the sofa, and began to playfully nudge Merida's shins with her feet. "Ask! Ask! Ask! **Ask!**"

Merida was quite content to keep her face pressed against the sofa cushion...at least until her warm cheeks cooled off. _What the hell is even going on with me these days?_ She didn't have much time to ponder that, however, as Anna wasted no time in sitting on her friend's head.

"Ask me what? Ask me what? Ask me what?" Deciding to join in on the playful torment, Anna relished the grateful rush of warmth flooding her body and mind. _God damn do I love my friends. It's like...there's something warm and fuzzy I haven't been feeling lately._

_ But there it is...god damn did I miss it._

* * *

The early evening San Francisco sun cast a lengthening shadow over Madtown Music's nearly empty parking lot. Each lamppost still sported a faint ring of dust and cement residue around it, but the large majority of the parking lot was completed and cleaned up. Bold yellow, blue, and white lines stood out against the blacktop, and the last few employees leaving the site were careful not to drive over any of the recently painted areas.

Clouds on the far horizon told the tale of rain arriving later that evening, but for the time being, the two remaining occupants of the nearly finished building enjoyed an evening of peace and quiet. Rapunzel, having finished her special dinner preparations, moseyed on down the hall towards her girlfriend's office as she palmed her cell phone expectantly.

_The table's all set...just have to find out what time Elsa wants to eat tonight, make sure Anna doesn't need a lift back to her place, then finally enjoy a nice stress-free night with my boo._ Rapunzel knew that any downtime now would only whip her into a greater frenzy come the next week, but she held herself to strict standards regarding a healthy work-play balance.

Creeping up quietly to Elsa's closed office door, Rapunzel slipped inside, and immediately spied her girlfriend at the 'D&D Workstation'. At least, that's what Elsa called it, and the thought brought an endearing smile to Rapunzel's face. _My little nerd._ Tip-toeing to the near side of Elsa's desk, Rapunzel counted silently to three in her head, before bursting forth with an affectionately flirtatious declaration. "Alone at last, my flappy lovebird."

Elsa let out a frightful, high pitched squeal as she hunched her shoulders and whirled around.

Drip.

Drip.

**Drip.**

Noticing that Rapunzel's face was turning red from suppressing a laugh, Elsa dumbly looked down. In her left hand was the finicky tube of adhesive she'd been trying and failing repeatedly to apply to her latest map addition. In her right hand lay a soggy glop of glue, and each passing second found more of the sticky substance slipping between her fingers and splattering on the floor. Looking back up half mortified and half harassed, Elsa offered a blithe shrug and a weak chuckle. "I blame...**you** for this catastrophe."

A hint of a giggle slipped out, before Rapunzel managed to bite her tongue. Retrieving a nearby towel while smiling impishly, she led Elsa to the other side of the room, where a janitor's wash basin had been installed. Not bothered in the least by the glue sticking to her hands as well, Rapunzel ran warm water over both pairs of hands. "I feel you shaking...don't sweat it. I bought you the **completely** non toxic stuff."

Fighting off an embarrassed blush, Elsa's stomach fluttered sweetly at the firm hands massaging her own beneath the running water. Nevertheless, she pouted defiantly. "I bet you planned this all along."

"Getting to hold you like this? Nah, that's never something I plan." Dropping her voice an octave, Rapunzel snuggled up to Elsa's backside before carefully shutting off the water. "It's just a **nice surprise.**"

Elsa was sure there was something somewhat important she wanted to say, but all coherent thought slipped from her mind in her cousin's embrace. So she just went along with her mindless mind.

* * *

"Uh, Mer, the category is _top five side one, track ones_, not **I didn't pass fucking first grade art class.**" Leaning forward as she took a small sip of tea, Anna crossed her legs and swished a brown puppy slipper to and fro. She'd been trying to concentrate for real earlier, but now she was pretty sure Merida was just messing with her.

Merida huffed, slapping the large, propped-up drawing pad with her left hand. To say that the marker-drawn sketch was crude would be putting it **politely.** "This! Holy shit, what is **this?!**"

"I **think** that thing on top is a crown. And that scribble underneath it is a fucking western omelette or I'm a monkey's uncle." Anna noticed Saffron chortling on the other side of the sofa, and glowered playfully in response. "Top five Pictionary's more like torture with Picasso up there...you know that, right?"

Popping the last bit of her slice of pepperoni and green peppers pizza into her mouth, Saffron drew Larry onto her lap and flashed a smug grin in Anna's direction. "Aww, do you want a hint? Sounds like you want a hint...Mer's doodles aren't **that** hard to figure out."

Merida's eyes lit up at her short friend's teasing, and she waved her marker dramatically. "Oh, oh, let **me** draw the hint! 'Cuz you were gonna say the...the **thing**, with the...**you know.**" Holding her free hand out in front of her, Merida wobbled precariously as she grasped at some invisible object.

Anna couldn't help but grin in exasperated amusement as she looked back and forth between her two employees. _They're getting to be pretty good friends. That's...that's great. Except when they use it to **cheat in Pictionary!**_ Setting her cup of tea down, Anna regretfully let her blanket fall to the ground as she stood up with a weary wheeze. "Yeah yeah, I'll take your fuckin' welfare clue, please and thanks. But let me give Punzie a call first, let her know she's got two Pictionary cheaters crashing here for the night."

Merida blustered with the insinuation that Anna was going to ask her cousin for help, but Anna studiously ignored the laughable claim. _Hell, even if I ninja-Skyped Punzie somehow, not even her mad talent could make sense of **that** mess._ Leaning against the countertop as she pulled out her cell phone, Anna dialed her cousin's number. While the phone rang, she idly wondered how early she could get away with having everybody go to bed.

_Saf probably won't want to miss two days of school in a row. Mer...well, I hope Hiccup is gonna get some sweet favors for taking her shifts. And as for me...I'm still down and shit._ Swallowing thickly, Anna blithely realized she'd lost count of the number of rings she heard. _And it's not because of Elsa. Well...not **only** because of Elsa…_

_ **'Believe it or not, George isn't at home, please leave a message at the beep. I must be out, or I'd pick up the phone. Where could I be? Believe it or not, I'm not home!'**_

Despite her suddenly downtrodden mood, a mirthful snort shot from Anna's nose at Rapunzel's voice mail message. _Back to the good ol' Costanza song, huh Punzie?_ Coughing dryly at the tickle rising in her throat, Anna's voice still held the ghost of a laugh when she left her message. "Hey P, sounds like you recorded that from another phone message ripped from VHS and slapped onto Youtube. Uh, yeah, I just remembered you and Elsa have a date night...thing tonight. Probably right now. So Merida and Saffron came over to spend the night, we won't get too loud and I'll clean up. Probably going home tomorrow. Miss you lots, love you lots-er. Hope you have a...**time** with Elsa tonight. Mmm...uh, yeah 'kay bye."

Burying her face against the kitchen counter, Anna was quite sure her cheeks were redder than the _call end_ button she'd just mashed. _Have a time, have a time. Time for my brain to disconnect and flop into some boiling soup...ugh._ She slowly lifted her head up, eyes drifting to the clock on the wall above the kitchen table.

At that exact moment, Merida poked her head in from the living room. Somehow, in the last five minutes, she'd managed to acquire marker-drawn cat whiskers and black freckles.

Anna's eyes went wide and her face paled immediately. The sudden urge to sprint to the bathroom and hide for fifteen years rushed through her gut, and it was not because she never thought she'd see rough and tumble Merida sporting feline accents. Nor was it the wilder than normal scrunchie-aided hairdo.

_What did she hear? What did she hear?! **I'm gonna fucking throw up all over the place.**_

Shaking the marker in Anna's direction, Merida flashed her teeth in an incredulous grin. "Punza and Elsa are going on a double date tonight? They're **both** seeing people?!"

"**Whoa.** Extra extra, that's news!" Saffron immediately poked her head out from behind Merida's right shoulder. Larry dangled happily from the teenager's neck, and Motoko was practically comatose in Saffron's arms.

_Think I just got **five years** scared out of me. Couple more of those and I'm so toast. _The wobble Anna felt racing through her knees jostled her back to the present moment, and she let out a dry, frustrated groan. "Ughghhhaah. **Brains!**" Throwing her arms out in front of her, Anna rushed clumsily at her two friends, and managed to chase them back into the living room.

It took a few minutes of overly-elaborate explanations for Anna to realize that Merida really **had** gotten the wrong idea. By that time, Anna found herself lounging between her two friends on the sofa. _Almost Famous_ was playing for the second time that night, and she dearly hoped that whatever explanation she offered minutes earlier was at least semi coherent and **not at all** suspicious.

For the most part, Anna despaired in a sheepish, self chiding manner. _Gotta, like, memorize a fuckin' script of excuses for when people **overhear** me talking about...Elsa and Punzie. Or die an early death of secret-related heart explosion._

A quieter, more bashful part of Anna's mind fretted over a different aspect, however. The nagging, little thought flitted about her mind and brought a fresh round of shivers to her body. She wasn't quite aware of who had draped a blanket over her and who had deposited Larry on her lap, but at that moment, both Merida and Saffron were dozing on Anna's shoulders.

Sinking deeper into the sofa cushions, Anna felt nauseous once again.

_I want some love from Punzie._

_ Elsa might have stayed here with me tonight if I didn't freak out._

The warm friends on either side of Anna comforted her somewhat, but they weren't quite the same.

_Still great...but not the same._

* * *

The sun had set an hour ago, and the majority of Madtown Music was dark. Elsa had delayed turning on the front and side door alarms for as long as she possibly could, with each minute past the usual seven o'clock alarm making the young architect even more anxious. It was with great relief that she paid the delivery driver from her favorite Thai restaurant, before collecting the dinner order and resisting the urge to shriek at her girlfriend.

Rapunzel had been prepared, and instantly locked the nearly-complete building down. She'd managed not to tease Elsa about the true nature of the suspicious pack of hooligans jogging through the parking lot; they were, in point of fact, merely a high school track team on a lengthy run.

Keen to make the most of their minimal light sources, Rapunzel had elected to set up a makeshift dinner table just outside of the ladies' restroom. The soft, orange glow of a pair of electric candles lit up the tablecloth covered piece of plywood which served as a crude table. Propped up by two empty, stacked stucco buckets at each corner, neither woman was able to avoid nudging or shaking their dinner now and then.

"Are you ready to be back home yet?" Stirring up a bit of her Pad Thai, Elsa smiled thoughtfully. Initially, her attention had been drawn to the trail of lit candles leading into the couple's temporary bedroom, but now she found her gaze immovably set on Rapunzel's rosy cheeks.

Rapunzel took a languid sip of her iced tea while dangling her fuzzy, grey slippers from her toes. _Nah, I'm **completely** sure there aren't any more splinters. See you later, footwear!_ Kicking her slippers to one side, Rapunzel drank in her cousin's attention with unabashed glee. "Yeah, ready for my little furballs. My back's **definitely** ready for the comfy support of a bed. But getting a full night's sleep **with** my girlfriend? **This** is a nice surprise."

"Well, so is **this.**" Gesturing to the lovingly set table jam-packed with food, Elsa briefly rubbed her hands together. _Stupid glue, there's **still** a little bit left over._ Her cheeks blazed with warmth, and she suddenly felt heated all over, which showed itself in her bashful voice. "You didn't have to go through all this trouble."

"Well I **am** hungry, you know." Rapunzel responded with faux-indignant bluster, and her stomach flopped pleasantly when Elsa burst forth with a merry titter. "I'm sure **somebody's** planning a big celebration for next week, you know, because **everyone** on our team worked so hard to bring this place together." Lowering her voice slightly, Rapunzel slipped a hand across the table and traced her fingers over top of Elsa's left hand. "You deserve a party all to yourself, nerdface."

Elsa's blush became too strong to tolerate, so she mumbled shyly before staring back at her plate of food and shoving a forkful of noodles into her mouth. She slowly turned her left hand over, however, and tickled the palm of Rapunzel's hand with her fingertips.

Outside, what had seemed to be a pleasant, starry night, was quickly being overshadowed by heavy clouds rolling in from the bay. Seagulls scattered as distant rolling thunder swept towards the city.

A cold rain was on the way, but as the night wore on in the nearly completed music superstore, the atmosphere between Elsa and Rapunzel was decidedly warm...and only getting warmer.

* * *

Somewhere between an unpleasant sleep and a muddled daze, Anna was jostled awake. "Mmmrph...know **kung fu**!" Flinging the comforter off of her body, she leaned forward and brandished her fists in a bleary stupor.

To Anna's left was an empty space on the sofa. To her right, Saffron snored blithely on as she rested her cheek against Merida's back. The guitarist groaned as her third attempt to stand up with her friend on her back failed. Shooting a glance in Anna's direction, Merida grinned wryly. "Yo kung fu master, give us a push so I can lug this log over to Elsa's room."

"Sorry I passed out...the hell was even **in** that pizza?" Anna shimmied over and slipped a hand behind Saffron's back. Anna marveled at the teenager's ability to stay asleep, and a single solid push enabled Merida to struggle to her feet with their young friend in tow. "Hmph, don't think you ever carried **me** to bed."

Disconcerted at Saffron snoring against her neck, Merida rolled her shoulders several times until her sleepy friend's face fell against her right shoulder. "When **we** go out I'm more likely to have to drag your ass to the bathroom." Turning around and hefting Saffron a bit higher on her back, Merida inclined her head towards the apartment's two bedrooms. "Where do you want me to dump this one?"

Anna chuckled wryly at Merida's smirk before putting her hands up in defeat. "Gue...uh, Elsa's room is fine. Sick cat's sharing Punzie's room with me tonight." She watched Merida lumber off, and once the guitarist was out of sight, Anna let her head sink wearily into her hands. Pressing her fingers against her temples, she squeezed her brain cage and took several calming breaths. _Yeah...I can see why Punzie and Elsa would want a bigger place. A bedroom for themselves, a **fake** bedroom for Elsa, and a real guest room. Hope they're working all of that out for themselves...but it **does** suck that they even have to pretend._

Miles Davis let out an insistent meow, stirring Anna from her thoughts. "Time to feed the beasts, huh?" Pushing herself to her feet, Anna let out a quiet curse at the annoying twitches in her leg muscles. Dipper anxiously circled Anna's ankles as scoops of dry cat food were dumped into metallic bowls. Another piteous yowl drifted from the master bedroom, prompting Anna to make a silent promise to sneak a full bowl in for Motoko later.

_After Mer goes to bed. It's...a little after eleven, eh? Saffron must not be used to staying up late._ Shelving the box of cat food, Anna lumbered back out to the sofa, where another episode of _Best Night Ever_ had begun. She patted the two empty sofa cushions on either side of her, forcing herself to be grateful for Saffron and Merida's company.

Despite how much she wished Rapunzel was there. _Elsa, too...god damnit, I just want to skip right past our New York trip. Nothing but...trouble._

Merida, who had ambled into the bathroom immediately after depositing Saffron in bed, headed back out to join Anna in the living room. Merida's eyes drifted over to the television as she fiddled with a pajama top spaghetti strap. On-screen, Neil Patrick Harris was gaily pogo-ing on-stage with several other costumed performers, and Merida couldn't resist chuckling dryly at her friend's taste in prime time television. "Your sister's not one for having a lot of...**stuff**, huh?"

"What makes you say that?" Muttering in response quietly, Anna barely paid her friend's question any mind as she directed her laser-like attention on one of her favorite performers. She gasped as he executed a flawless backflip off of the pogo stick.

"Her bedroom. It's got, like, **one** picture of you and Punza on the nightstand and zilch else. Super desolate." Merida grasped a corner of the nearby comforter, tugging on it and fussing with it despite Anna's grumbling. The guitarist hummed when she finally won a portion of the blanket, and quickly curled up on the sofa.

An altogether too familiar sensation of mild panic crept up Anna's spine as she **rapidly** wracked her brain for any presence of clues to her sister and cousin's relationship in the guest bedroom. "Oh...heh." _Elsa's usually pretty tidy, so it sort of makes sense that her room might be...kinda spartan._ "I guess most of her stuff's still in New York. We'll be bringing a lot of it back with us next week I think." Wincing at the apprehensive lilt in her voice, Anna shoved another small portion of the comforter on top of Merida's lap in distraction.

_She usually keeps this place pretty clean, too. Guess I can't fault her for being stressed this week...I mean, she did have to deal with **me.**_ The air rushed out of Anna's lungs with a soft whoosh, and her shoulders slumped as she glumly curled up on the sofa. Suddenly, even the over-the-top antics of the one-time Barney Stinson were not enough to raise her spirits.

After several minutes, Merida seemed to catch on to her friend's low mood. It took another few ticks of the clock for Merida to come up with a question that wasn't **too** probing. "So, you think Elsa's gonna run off on you again?"

Coming from anybody else, such a blunt statement would have instantly set Anna on the defensive in a thoroughly snippy manner. However, Merida's concise, no-nonsense question had the effect of cutting right through Anna's usual first-line defenses. She bunched up the comforter on her knees, before slowly pressing her face into the fabric. A muffled, yet understandable reply followed. "No...it's pretty obvious she's here to stay. For good." _Glaringly obvious. Mind blowingly obvious. And even if I fuck it all straight to Hell, she'll still stay...just maybe not for **me.**_

Merida quickly opened her mouth, a sarcastic retort on the tip of her tongue. She paused, however, when she felt Larry brush up against her arm insistently. Stifling a breathy groan into a quiet sigh, Merida quickly transported the sloth over to Anna's opposite side. "Does she know how pissed...I mean, how **angry** you are?"

_Nope, not gonna cry in front of Mer._ Pinching her cheeks through the comforter, Anna leaned back and stared blithely at the ceiling. Motoko's faint yet incessant whining carried through the wall behind Anna's head. "Probably not...hell, you know I can be one angry fucker sometimes." Lowering her voice hesitantly, Anna shot a nervous glance askance. "Don't even think...**I** know how mad I am."

_At her._

_ At myself._

_ Maybe it can just bunch up into one pissy ball that I can hurl into space._

Shrugging with an unsure brow furrow, Merida bumped shoulders with her friend softly. "Wouldn't blame you if you needed, like, a vacation after the New York...vacation. Ah fuck, you wouldn't even think of that as a vacation, would ya?"

At the suggestion of more time away from home, a bubbly laugh slipped from Anna's lips, and she rested soundly against Merida's side. "No can do, got classes. And believe it or not, when I'm not a plague ridden corpse I consider every day at the shop to be a fuckin' vacation." _Anyway, Supergirl vacations are probably gonna be less...and when we do have them, they'll be...**different.** Elsa and Punzie will want their own room, and will do their own things...and that's how it should be._ Anna cringed when she heard the sniffle which her own nose produced. No tears graced her cheeks, but she had a sudden and intense desire to grab a taxi to Foxy's and go from there.

Shaking her head slowly, Merida couldn't help but notice that the credits were rolling on the recently finished episode on television. _This is why I don't...do this shit. Takes me too long to...ah fuck just say something._ "Maybe just you and Punza can go somewhere? Not far, but I mean...your Europe trip was berserker, right? She's a little more, ah, you know...emotionally intuitive or some shit."

Anna meant to bark out a laugh, but somewhere between her lungs and her lips, the sound morphed into a choked sob. She blinked several times in rapid succession, willing her burning eyes to betray nothing.

_I probably shouldn't plan on any more trips with Punzie. Get a couple drinks in me, and I'm liable to do something I'll regret the fuck out of. And **she's** so sweet she'd probably just hold my hand through...**whatever.**_

_Then everything would be fucked._

Gritting her teeth, Anna shook her head and managed to force out another laugh. "You know, I wanted to focus on my-fucking-self this year. Do good shit for **me**...but I keep thinking I want someone **else.**" _Not Rapunzel. Not Elsa. Don't...don't think._

Merida's eyebrows shot up as she loped an arm around Anna's shoulders. She tried not to let exasperation seep into her voice as she offered a fierce whisper. "Well get yourself a girlie, then! Hit a bar, a club, a fuckin' lounge act...I haven't been your wingman in, like, ten years!"

Yet another laugh fell from Anna's lips, this one dry and bitter. "Yeah, get another one, so I can waste **her** time...and add her to the list. Why even…"

The first thing Anna heard after her voice cut out was Merida's frustrated grunt, followed by the soft whump of her own head against a lapful of messily bunched comforter. The first thing Anna felt was strong fingers squeezing and pulling her left shoulder, followed by that same hand smooshing small circles against her miraculously still-dry cheek.

Anna could count the number of times she'd wound up with her head on Merida's lap, while still having enough fingers to pinch the bridge of her own nose at her patheticness. Despite the self deprecation welling up inside, a warm swirl of reluctant affection rose up to meet it.

Anna trusted the first words which came to mind to voice appreciation for her brusque yet caring friend. "You're mashing my face."

"Keep fuckin' complaining, chickie." Merida let out a low hum, concentrating intently as she reached across Anna's body and dragged Larry until the sloth rested on his owner's hip. "There's a joke somewhere about being a slow-ass."

"That's a damn stretch." Shivering as a fresh wave of chills washed over Anna's body, she greedily soaked up the attention her fellow band-mate was offering. Despite finding a sweet reprieve, Anna still nibbled at her bottom lip with a guilty cringe. "Hey, you don't have to…"

"Anna, sometimes you just gotta let people **do** shit for you." Smiling defiantly, Merida let her hand slide down until it was lightly gripping Anna's bare bicep. The guitarist's right hand toyed with her friend's unraveling braids, and memories of a half-remembered mistake of a night came to greet Merida. She greeted them right back with fearless fondness. "Even if you got them drunk, seduced them, and cheated in barroom Pictionary to get them into your bed...and on Punza's birthday, to boot!"

"I didn't cheat!" Warmth rushed to Anna's face as she eked out a defiant protest to a part of Merida's claim. The tortuous blush on Anna's cheeks bloomed further, and she miserably buried her face against the comforter as she mumbled out a second rebuttal. "And I didn't fuckin' hear you complaining **then.**"

Merida responded with a quirk of her lips as she averted her eyes innocently. "Never said it was a fuckin' bad memory. Still might make my top five."

* * *

Foxy's was jam-packed that cool, Saturday evening in autumn. Patrons danced sloppily, hollered boisterously, and cheered or booed the B-list band on-stage. Not many folks took notice of the small birthday celebration being held in the corner of the bar right next to the old pinball machine...and as Rapunzel slipped out of the restroom still clutching her stomach, she couldn't help but question why she'd ever agreed to do shots with her boyfriend on her birthday.

And as the brunette's bright eyes wandered back over to their table, she wondered if Eugene was aware that Anna was sneaking a shot of his here and a sip of his Sam Adams Lager there. _Oh, Banana. Look at your red cheeks and your loopy grin...you're gonna be out like a light in about an hour. And complaining to **me** tomorrow about why your brain feels like mashed potatoes and **why** I let you sneak drinks._ A warm smile curled Rapunzel's lips, and despite the sour aftertaste of regurgitated chicken wings lingering, she didn't have the heart to stop her younger cousin's slightly illegal antics. Even if it was Rapunzel's special day.

_Don't think Anna will be up for my midnight celebration with the coven...wait, did she actually **find** people to play musical Pictionary with here?_

Rapunzel returned to the table soon after, quickly taking a seat on Eugene's lap. She shared a **look **with her boyfriend, who glanced at Anna before grinning lamely. "Banana, what kind of bait did you use to lure in these two innocent folks?"

Rapunzel chuckled at her cousin's momentarily dim stare. She reached out and yanked gently on a freckled earlobe, whereupon Anna offered a chipper introduction to the group's two new acquaintances. "Punzie! These are my two new amigos, Herida and Miccup! Uh, I mean…" Squinting her eyes until the briefly crossed, Anna waggled her left hand demonstratively between the lanky brown haired young man leaning against the pinball machine and his curly-haired accomplice, perched on a stool next to Anna. Whirling back to her cousin, Anna grandly threw her arms out. "Meet Rapunzel, my cousin, **this** nerd's girlfriend, and the Queen of lah...lah...**love!**"

A pretty blush stained Rapunzel's cheeks, and she found herself avoiding Eugene's loin-stirring eyes...that is until she saw him covertly nudge a half-finished beer over next to Anna's chicken bone-laden plate. Reaching up to pinch Eugene's chin, Rapunzel drew his gaze firmly to hers, while issuing a playful yet serious admonishment. "She **just** opened her store...and I know she doesn't want to be barfing her guts out all over valuable records tomorrow morning."

Tickling the back of Rapunzel's neck as he easily slipped a hand around to massage blonde roots which had grown out, Eugene smiled easily and whispered in return. "It's mostly water now, Goldie. But that cousin of yours has got an iron stomach...I think she'll survive."

Somewhat appeased, Rapunzel planted a lingering kiss on Eugene's lips, before ending it in a light raspberry. She turned back to face Merida and Hiccup, drawing out her most petulantly playful voice. "I'm the birthday girl! Did you bring me presents?"

Hiccup immediately bowed his head, stammering out a nervous apology. Merida gave Rapunzel the most crisp salute she could muster, while Anna roared with laughter. Slapping Merida on the back heartily, Anna turned back to face Rapunzel with extremely red cheeks. "They'll buy your next round of shots! **And** your next dozen wings!"

"Goddess, no! No...just no more wings. Those things should be **outlawed.**" Leaning her head against Eugene's collar, Rapunzel idly checked her watch as she listened to Anna gamely restart a new round of Pictionary. _I don't want to harp on Banana too much...I know she can take care of herself. But maybe before we leave, I'll ask her new friends to make sure she calls a cab to get home safely. _Nuzzling Eugene's cheek fondly, Rapunzel pressed a whisper to his ear. "Come to my coven celebration in half an hour?"

She couldn't deny the apprehension in her voice, as it was the first time her boyfriend would meet her witchy companions.

"Sure, but don't blame me if **my** magic is stronger than yours." Eugene's teasing voice was accompanied by his teasing fingers along Rapunzel's sides, and the brunette couldn't resist a quiet sigh of relief.

"Don't you worry about that, **Rider**. My magic is the strongest of all."

* * *

The hoodie-wearing cab driver chuckled lightly, surprised to find he had no desire to close the passenger partition. Despite the fact that nine times out of ten, chatty female passengers grated on his nerves, these two rambunctious young women proved to be more than entertaining. Now if only he could get them out of his cab.

By the flush in Merida's cheeks, it was obvious she'd either swiped a few shots from Anna, or had been generously offered them. Either way, the Scot in her blustered forth in her boisterous demeanor and strong accent. "I **saw** a picture of the album, chickie! It was on a fuckin' **alphabetized** **shelf**, right under N." Merida's eyes were wide and every few words were punctuated by a hiccup. "That's N for **number**, that's the first word of the god damn album!"

Anna wasn't quite sure how long she'd stayed at the bar nursing the last few drinks with her two new friends. She noticed Hiccup had only shyly interjected every now and then, and had gone completely silent after an argument burst out between herself and Merida following one of his Pictionary drawings. An argument which raged on even as the taxi neared Anna's new apartment. _What the hell, I **know** I'm right! Nobody **ever** makes me doubt my fuckin' knowledge of music shit! Who the hell is this Merida girl?!_ "Well I **ate** at the fuckin' restaurant in Toronto where they serve the meal! It's **Chinese** food and god damn tasty...that's why they call it **The** Number Four With A Smile!"

"You ain't in high school any more, lass! Drop the grammar shit and admit I'm right!" A challenging grin spread across Merida's face, and she'd begun to gesture wildly in order to match Anna's outlandishly enthusiastic hand gestures.

Blinking quickly as she tried to stop the inside of the taxi cab from spinning, Anna blew a sloppy raspberry as her cheeks warmed further. "Shit I've probably got it at my place...but you **know** you don't wanna be proven wrong!" _Whoa...is it hot in here or is it me? Or...is it **her?**_

Merida cackled hotly as she reached out and poked Anna's shoulder. "I'll come up just to prove your ass wrong!"

Wiggling in her seat under the intense gaze of her new friend, Anna refused to back down. _I know I'm right. I'll get her up to my place and **prove** it!_ Even so, the small corner of her mind which was still sober niggled at her. _I...haven't felt like this since...Ariel._ "Wh...who said I'm gonna invite you up?!"

"Oh, but you were **so fuckin' sure** just now. C'mon, **Anna**...do you know your shit or not?!" Leaning forward as her grin melted into a sneer, Merida's haughty challenge taunted Anna even as the curly haired fireball was overcome by heat blooming in her chest. _The fuck was in those shots?! The fuck...is up with this **chickie?**_

"M...maybe I **will** invite you up! And when I win, your ass is mine!" _Oh great, thanks mouth. Get me into trouble **again.**_ Thoroughly caught up in the moment, Anna leaned forward and poked back against Merida's collarbone. _How did I even meet those two? I could've sworn we were talking about something else at first...but now this girl's got me **all fired up.**_

"And when you **lose**, I'll **own** your ass!" Merida couldn't resist holding out her index finger and booping Anna squarely on her rosy nose. _Ah fuck, I'm not...I can't even fuckin' tell if this is **arguing** or **flirting.** Eh, fuck it...whatever it is, I dig it._

A loud, insistent cough finally succeeded in drawing both Anna and Merida's attention. The cabbie wore an exasperated smile as he held out Merida's credit card. "Well, whoever gets **whoever's** ass, I'm afraid I need both of your asses out...we're **there.**"

The next few seconds were a jumble of Merida sloppily grabbing her credit card, drunken giggles spilling from both young womens' mouths, and briefly confused stares as they both stood in front of the faded doorstep to Anna's apartment complex.

The cool, evening air rushed against both warm faces, and for a moment neither Anna nor Merida could quite remember what they were doing there.

A long pause, followed by an even longer, lingering stare.

"You do **not** have that fuckin' album, chickie." Surprising herself with her balance, Merida managed to stagger only slightly as she leaned in and taunted Anna again.

Smelling the alcohol on her friend's breath, Anna felt that familiar fire returning to her belly. She quickly reached out and grasped the sleeve of Merida's leather jacket. Something in her mind or body was calling out to her; demanding she take this new friend of hers up to her apartment. The reason was unclear, but to Anna, that was just fine. "Well, our asses are on the line. And I don't **do** losing." Scrunching her nose as her face lit up with a bright, infectious smile, Anna gave a solid tug on Merida's sleeve as she hauled her new friend inside the apartment.

Merida's playfully offended squawk carried back outside, just as the door slammed. "Don't fuck up the leather, or I'll fuck you!"

A gleefully reckless laugh tumbled from Anna's lips as she replied breathlessly. "**One** punishment at a time, Mer!"

* * *

_Kill. Me. **Now.** _Sporting a cutoff Motley Crue t-shirt and black diamond patterned panties, Anna squinted at her fourth row of albums. She quickly realized her pounding headache made reading virtually impossible, so she paused to dump half the contents of her large coffee mug down her throat. _Mmm...mud coffee. So strong...see you the fuck later, headache._

"Nouvelle, Novastar, Nowhere, Noyau…" Each album name slipped from Anna's lips as she slid an index finger across the corresponding record sleeve. She was so engrossed with finishing her task that she failed to hear the creak of bare feet against floorboards behind her. _Little late, heh, but I'll **prove** I'm right, and even be gracious enough to offer Merida some breakfast. And maybe...more._ Halting her finger on a specific album, Anna grinned widely as she let out an excited chirp. "The Number **four!**"

"Oh nooo, you won." Merida suddenly spoke up, waving her hands and feigning shock. She wore no clothing, but seemed to be satisfied with one of Anna's bedsheets draped around her neck and down her sides in a toga style. Her small smile widened into a grin at the surprised hop and harassed squeal Anna replied with.

"You...you little shit." Grateful she'd already drank most of her coffee and so had little to spill, Anna rolled her eyes before stepping forward and shooting Merida a coy stare. "And here I was even going to make **breakfast** for you." Anna's eyes drifted down, suddenly shy, but nevertheless admiring of Merida's light peach colored skin and the impressively rosy freckles which dotted her thighs, arms, and chest. _Okay, pretty much everywhere...her freckles are way, **way** hotter than mine._ Suddenly realizing she'd been staring for more than a few seconds, Anna bashfully flicked her eyes up, and took in Merida's toothy smile.

A smile which seemed to convey something Anna was slowly realizing, now that alcohol was no longer dulling her own thoughts.

"Well, ain't you the sweetest little piece of elitist vinyl trash I've ever seen. Aside from **me**, anyway." Shaking her faux-toga playfully, Merida made a show of wincing as she hobbled two small steps closer to Anna. Her wild, curly hair resembled the red-orange of autumn leaves, and her body language oozed with fearlessness and confidence. "Haven't had a roughing-up **that** good since...well, a girl's gotta have her secrets. I guess the least you could do is feed me before we get down to business."

Anna suddenly found her courage once more, drawing out _The Number Four With A Smile_ and using it to fan herself. Leaning side to side briefly, her back let out several audible pops. "Ah, yeah...you were a **lot** more of a handful than my last girlfriend. In a good way, I mean." Anna's rosy blush refused to abate, but at the moment she wasn't certain whether she more desired a second tumble between the sheets with Merida, or to slap on their contest album and geek out over the finer points of its musicianship. _I dunno...it sort of feels like she's a match for me. Like...maybe **more** than a match._

Merida laughed lightly, and right after that reached out and gave Anna's cheek an affectionate pat. "And **you** were a fuckin'...**fuckin'** machine. Almost makes me wish I dug women **that** way."

Anna had been nodding along, shyly scratching her cheek on the spot where Merida had touched. Anna's eyes widened considerably, however, when she heard the end of the statement. "I...oh...you don't...**oh.**" Anna's cheeks flushed again in record time as she quickly locked her stare on the album in her hand. "Hey, uh...I didn't force you, right? We were...I was maybe drunk, and...you were just, like, the most knowledgeable hipster alt-rock fan I'd **ever **met. Oh god fuck me…"

"Well you'd probably kill him if that happened, and that'd be the end of the damn **world.** But I'm glad I got my turn before the apocalypse and shit." Merida had been briefly distracted by a small sloth pawing at her ankles. She leaned down, ruffling Larry's short, fuzzy fur playfully before righting herself with another wince. Unable to keep from rolling her eyes at Anna's flustered state, Merida sidled up to her new friend and threw an arm around her shoulders. Anna quickly met the taller woman's eyes, and Merida swallowed thickly at the sudden connection she herself felt. "Anna, don't even fuckin' sweat it. I think we were, you know, both just loopy over **the music.**"

"That's...fuck me, that's what it was." Whispering to herself in a hushed tone, Anna's eyes widened incredulously as she felt a new kind of heat bloom in her belly. But as she analyzed the feeling closer, it seemed to be rising closer to her heart. "The music is pretty fucking great, huh?"

Merida nodded soundly in agreement, tapping a finger thoughtfully against the album Anna held. "The music is **my** fuckin' God." Tilting her head thoughtfully, Merida playfully bumped her hip against Anna's, eliciting a warm chuckle from the Motley Crue fan. The musical tone of the laugh swam through Merida's mind, and though she wouldn't yet admit it, her heart as well. "We love the music...but there's no denyin' we're a couple of hotties."

"Yeah, yeah, I'll **hottie** you." Anna felt her posture relaxing in the company of her new friend, somehow ecstatic to witness the evolution of their new relationship. _But this **can't** have just been luck that we met._ "Really, though. I know I get **yappy** after I sneak one of Eugene's drinks...but how the hell did we meet?"

"Aw, **boss**, you mean you don't remember?" Merida grinned merrily at Anna's awkward blanche. "You remember my pal from last night? Green Day's biggest loser fan in the world, Hiccup?"

Anna nodded dumbly, wracking her brain.

Merida continued right on with her tale. "We came to ask about the ad you put on Craigslist. Two full-timers, hole in the wall vinyl and more shop?"

Anna nodded once more, very slowly, and her brow furrowed as she pieced together her new friend's answer.

"You hired us on the spot, boss. Fourteen bucks an hour...uh...three weeks paid vacation. Free...albums?" With each claim, Merida's smile slipped and was replaced by an uneasy grimace. _Shit, fuck, dug the hole too deep. Abandon ship!_

But there was nowhere Merida could run, naked as she was and standing in her new friend's apartment.

Setting her coffee cup on the kitchen counter, Anna jutted a hip out and rested her free hand on it. She continued fanning herself with the _Number Four_ album, a sly grin spreading across her face. "If I **recall correctly**, the ad was for two **part-timers**."

"Hey, I'm flexible!" Holding up her hands innocently, Merida cringed when her bedsheet toga nearly slipped off.

"Uh huh, saw that last night. Twelve bucks to start, **no** paid vacation, and you can **borrow** shit any time you want." Scrunching her nose up once more, Anna smiled triumphantly at her new friend. She didn't even bother asking Merida if they had a deal. There were butterflies in Anna's stomach, and warmth coursing through her body. And she'd figured out what it meant.

Wrapping the bedsheet securely around her torso, Merida shrugged blithely and smiled. "You drive a hard bargain, boss. But just wait, you're gonna want me around all the damn time. Just know that I don't put up with bullshit taste...**especially** from customers."

"Neither do I." Anna's bright grin was unflinching and radiant.

"Sweet fuckin' deal." Slapping her thigh with enthusiasm, Merida ruffled her messy curls before giving her underarm a cursory sniff. "Damn do I ever smell. Got time for a quick shower before that breakfast?"

Anna planted her bare feet, pushing out her chest as she folded her arms. A single playful eyebrow rose. "Who said you get **free** breakfast now?"

"Aww, c'mon boss. You **promised.**" Clasping her hands together beneath her chin, Merida offered a pleading pout.

Anna blanched, not quite believing the innocence she saw in her raunchy new friend's begging face. "Tch...fine. Lemme dig out my _Crosley X_ and slap this baby on...you know how to find shit in a bathroom, right?"

The few moments of silence which followed caused Anna to look back at Merida with curiosity.

"Yeah, I can probably find everything." Merida had turned away, and as she looked back over her left shoulder, a wickedly coy grin lit up her face. Running her fingers through her knotted hair, Merida gave a little shake, and the bedsheet slid right to the floor. She trailed a hand down her freckled waist, where it came to rest on a pale hip. "You're probably smelly as fuck, too. And, you know, before we sign any contracts...**boss**…"

A warm, throaty giggle died on Anna's lips.

"...you can join me if ya want." Sauntering down the hall stark naked, Merida offered a lazy wave with her right hand. "And get one more slap on **this** baby...if ya want." Swatting her rear playfully with her left hand, Merida turned and headed into the bathroom with a hint of laughter on her lips.

She left the door open.

Anna stared down the hall, her feet rooted to the floor. Her chest still swam with butterflies, each gleefully reminding her of the very unique friend she'd just made.

A swirl of undeniable heat returned to Anna's belly, however, and she carefully set _Number Four_ on the kitchen counter aside her coffee mug. Scooping up Larry, she quickly deposited her baby sloth on the sofa, before trailing a hand up to her neck.

***crack***

** *crack***

_I think Merida's gonna be one...**interesting** friend. Never really felt **this** kind of a connection with somebody. I guess, last night, part of me knew we shared something special. Something musical. Beyond the fact that she's kinda crazy, really fun...and beautiful._

A sarcastic smirk found it's way to Anna's face. Somewhere between her sofa and the bathroom, her Motley Crue t-shirt ended up on the floor. Inside the bathroom, the shower was already running.

_San Francisco...what a crazy town. Crazy...and **amazing.** And it's all because I followed Punzie here. I kind of want to...should I tell her about this little adventure? About...my new friend?_

Raucous laughter trickled out from the open door of the bathroom. A pair of black diamond patterned panties sailed out and flopped against the opposite wall.

Anna let out a warm, bubbly giggle.

_...nah. This one time is just between me and my new friend. Me...and Merida._

"Thought you were slapping on _Number Four_! You can't slap **this** until you slap **that**!"

_Besides...I haven't felt this **alive** since Eugene moved in with Punzie...and I moved out._

Anna laughed again, before skidding back out into the hallway. Droplets of water slid off of her body and splashed against the hardwood floor of her new apartment as she went to play the album that brought herself and Merida together.

_Okay...these **two** times are just between me and Mer. But after this..._


	80. Chapter 80

"Don't fuck the help." The smile was evident in Anna's voice as she continued alternating pokes between Merida's left and right knees. A half hour of reminiscing had both women dozing; right on the edge of sleep, and their words came out slurred.

"...yo, **I'm** the help. That's your rule." Sinking deeper into the sofa, Merida became dimly aware of a comfortable weight pressing on top of her head. She couldn't **see** Larry tangled in her wild mess of curls, but she felt small paws prodding at her scalp, and instead of annoying her it was lulling her further to sleep. "For reals, you're gonna get through this, chickie. And even if shit with Elsa gets **more** fucked up, you know your cuz has your back."

_Pressuring Punzie to choose sides if I **epically** fuck next weekend with Elsa up?_ The mere thought sent a fresh ripple of chills down Anna's legs, and she exhaled loudly while twisting against the comforter. **_I_**_ wouldn't choose me...no way I'd want **her** to._

Merida felt the air rush out of Anna's body, cursing **both** of them for being unable to drop right off to sleep. _Not as much shit around to mess with a person when they're zonked._ "And if you can't find a warm patootie to share your bed with, I **guess** you could fire me for a night."

**That** insinuation **did** grab Anna's sleepy attention. Chuckling dryly before shimmying around to face Merida's stomach, Anna's cheeks flushed as she caught a peek at several inches of pale, freckled skin. The sight made her warm, yet she couldn't deny a conflict in her heart that hadn't been there earlier. "For **one** night?"

"Yo, I still gotta work to make rent and shit, chickie. Anyway, we're **old** ladies now...we might break a couple hips going at it like before." Merida couldn't deny that her cheeks were also pleasantly flushed, and she bashfully snatched Larry off of Anna's lip. Setting the nearly comatose sloth on her friend's neck, Merida playfully prodded her own breasts for a moment. "You **know** you love my award winning tid-dees."

_That's funny...Mer's crass flirting usually makes me feel a **little bit** warm._ Pausing to tickle Larry's fuzzy back, Anna briefly entertained the thought of planting a wet raspberry on Merida's tummy. The idea sounded fun and playful for only a moment, before another niggling thought turned the idea down. _She isn't just trying to distract **me**...there's something else. Something bugging **her.**_

Another minute passed in silence as both Anna and Merida began slipping towards sleep once more. _Guess she's gonna nod off...hope sleep comes fuckin' quick for me, too. I'd be okay with another roll in the hay with Anna, but I should probably start lookin' **elsewhere** for a distraction. 'Cuz...nope, can't even fuckin' think about that. Just **wrong.**_ "Fifty million monkeys can't be wrong...banana." Merida didn't even try to fight her drooping eyelids, and the words from a childhood nursery rhyme trickled from her lips in an easy, off-key whisper. "From totie wans tae Old King Kong...banana…"

Anna let out a muffled grunt of amulsement, relieved for the distraction from her aching body. Nuzzling her face into the comforter, she greedily relished Merida's fingers tickling her own scalp, and felt ready to nod off when the muddled thought which had been troubling her became just a bit more clear. One which she felt compelled to at least **try** to voice. "Saf...she's good for ya...methinks…she's like...Josh...a li'l..."

The pause in Merida's nursery rhyme was evident, as was the way in which her hands stilled for several long seconds.

Anna didn't seem to notice her friend's reaction, and a few final words drifted from her mouth as she cuddled against Merida. "S'okay, Mer...just play it cool, boy...real cool…"

_You're right, Anna. Just gotta...I just gotta…_

"All love...to sing...song...banana…"

Seconds later, Merida joined Anna in dreamland. The guitarist's sleepy thought remained unfinished, as did her off-key rhyme.

Across the room, both Dipper and Miles Davis crawled out from behind the entertainment stand. They shared a glance, grateful that the apartment was finally quiet. Well, aside from their sister...and they were just about to go investigate the mysterious meow which sounded like Motoko. Both cats' tails stood on end, however, as they didn't appreciate the increasingly noisy pitter patter of rain against the living room windows.

Nor did they much care for the distant, rolling thunder.

* * *

Despite its already growing reputation as a modern repository for the latest in CDS and band related apparel, Madtown Music sported cozy earth-tones on its high walls and ceiling. The color scheme was something Rapunzel had pushed for early in construction, at odds with the franchise manager's vision of metallic blues and greys.

_"Music can be a very special thing to somebody. They want to feel like they're safe when shopping for a new album. Music hits all the buttons in the brain to spark imagination, and before somebody daydreams they'd want to feel like they're in a place **conducive** to letting their mind wander. Someplace...like home."_ Such had been Rapunzel's suggestion months earlier, and despite the franchise manager's sarcastic insistence that his post-modern designed and decorated home **did** feel safe and warm to him, he agreed that traditional colors of _homey-ness_ were more like the browns, tans, and navy blues which Rapunzel offered.

As the rainstorm rolled in shortly before midnight, brief flashes of lightning lit up the dark interior several times each minute. Quick arcs of light danced along the tan and blue walls, and the relaxing colors helped to make the mostly empty building less intimidating at night. The only other light visible was the warm glow near the womens' restroom, as well as that radiating from the lone electric candle Elsa carried. She paced slowly around the large room, eyes flicking from the window frames back down to her feet to ensure she didn't trip on stray building materials.

_Rapunzel. This is...this is **your** project as much as it is mine and Kristoff's. Every facet of decoration evokes feelings of warmth and belonging. Just like how I feel when I'm with **you.**_

Arriving at the far wall, Elsa traced her fingers along a nearby windowsill. She grimaced at the impressive collection of dust, and was just about to seek out a rag, when the rain-soaked glass caught her attention.

Clear, fat drops of water slid down the window, where they collided with other drops and continued racing each other to the bottom. Resting her forehead against the darkened window, Elsa held her small candle against the glass and found herself mesmerized by the water's movement.

_Looks like...tears. I wonder...if I made Anna cry with what I said._ Ironically, the thought of her sister shedding tears over the prior night's experience didn't fill Elsa with sadness. Only worry, which caused her brow to crease as she slowly rolled her forehead against the cool glass. Her long, shallow breaths fogged up in a circular patch, and she blinked with a dull stare into the lightning-streaked sky.

_I've...accepted that I hurt her. That there is nothing I can do to make up for it...aside from telling her as much of the truth as I possibly can. But she **has** to know that I will **never** push her away...no matter how much her words or actions may sting._ Elsa's last thought sent a hint of a throb through her band-aid covered forearm, and she pressed her scratched skin against the window. Several purposeful wipes later found the window no longer fogged up, while sporting an impressively streak in its place.

A low grumble caught in Elsa's throat at the sight of her half-hearted clean-up attempt. Her lips pursed in a wry grimace. _Even when I tell her what I can in New York...it's not going to fix everything. Things between us will **still** be a mess, but I have to **believe** that we'll at least be able to see each other and **understand** each other more clearly. Even if it's not perfect...like this stupid window._

Several moments passed, and before Elsa realized it, she had drawn a faded frowney face on the re-fogging patch of window her breath cascaded against. Growling with indignation, Elsa quickly whirled around. _The hell with it. It's just a **window**...I can at least clean **that** properly. Just have to find a dumb bottle of windex. I know there's one around here somewhere…_

"Are you making a mess on my nice, clean windows?" Rapunzel's voice rang out from several yards away, and Elsa bobbled her candle while letting out a surprised **eep** when she couldn't immediately spot her cousin. A merry laugh followed, but Rapunzel remained obscured by the darkness...until Elsa held up her candle. "Oops, careful you don't burn down our baby!"

Elsa relaxed her hunched shoulders at the sight of warm, orange light reflecting off of Rapunzel's face and torso. "One. The windows were **already** a mess. Two. The floor, walls, **and** ceiling are all coated with a layer of _Rosco Flamex Flame Retardant_, so even **if** this **wasn't** just an electric candle...the manager's paranoia makes sure we're safe."

Grinning in understanding, Rapunzel quickly crossed the distance separating herself and Elsa. The brunette slipped her hands around Elsa's hand grasping the electric candle, before slowly guiding it to rest on the dusty windowsill. "That probably explains the thirty fire extinguishers, the **twenty five **smoke detectors, and the fact that he always keeps a flame-proof blanket in his briefcase. Goddess help the first nincompoop who even strikes a damn match in here."

Elsa's breathing stuttered as she was gently pressed backwards until her rear rested on the windowsill. In the next second, Rapunzel was leaning back against her blonde cousin and had drawn Elsa's arms around her poochy belly. Suddenly, Elsa's senses were filled with the scent of Rapunzel's unwashed hair...and Elsa couldn't deny that even three days without a shower, her girlfriend still carried an enticing aroma. _Plenty of clay and paint there too, which is my Punzie...but the moment she comes home, I'm marching her directly into the shower. _"To have **three** previous businesses all fail because of accidental fires...you'd think he would have learned to purchase fire insurance after the **first** one."

Rapunzel relished each time Elsa took a breath, the blonde's expanding chest pressing warmly against the shorter woman's shoulders. A small ripple of self consciousness **did** pass through Rapunzel's tummy as she realized she probably didn't smell like roses. _A little ripe after three days...oh magical shower, where art thou?_ "Don't you **dare** hand over the keys to this place before making sure homeboy's got some good insurance."

An idle hum of assent slipped from Elsa's lips, and she almost felt completely relaxed. A sudden flash of lightning, accompanied by a jarring clap of thunder, undid her calm as she wriggled stiffly against Rapunzel's back. "**Gyah**...I don't think even your serenity-inspiring interior colors can stop me from **thunder-induced heart attacks.**"

"There there, honey." Leaning her head back until it rested against Elsa's right shoulder, Rapunzel met her girlfriend's anxious blue eyes with a reassuring stare. Ruddy fingers drew a pale hand to moist lips, and Elsa visibly sagged at the kiss she received. Rapunzel positively **purred.** "We just need to find you...a little distraction."

Several minutes passed quietly, with the only sound being the occasional rumble of thunder alongside the constant pitter patter of raindrops on the building. Elsa was quite pleased that the thunderstorm had begun to move off to the east, and she'd regained enough calm that Rapunzel had to repeat her chipper question **twice** before Elsa grasped it. "I'm...I'm sorry?"

A rich laugh. "I **said**...you're stopping by the Y down the road to get a shower in the morning, so you have your shampoo and stuff, right?"

Elsa gave a mildly offended huff. "I don't...**have** to take a shower every morning. I can do the...wet-wipe shower the same as you!" She tried to sound indignant, but the defeated tone was instantly recognizable.

Rapunzel heard it in a heartbeat and grinned. "I **love** when you get huffy, nerdface. Can I borrow your shampoo quick?"

Elsa blinked in confusion. She watched Rapunzel flounce away from the warm embrace, and worry that the brunette might crash into a half-finished shelving unit prompted Elsa to reach back and snatch the electric candle from the windowsill. "What? My...I **did** tell you that water doesn't get turned on here until next Tuesday, right? What are you gonna do with shampoo?"

"Who said I was talking about cleaning up **inside?**" A conveniently timed boom of thunder followed Rapunzel's query, and caused her grin to grow wider. "You need a distraction...and I need...well, **you know.**"

"I **do** know...but I **am** worried about what you're plotting." The words tumbled from Elsa's mouth effortlessly, although she couldn't deny that there was another feeling looming on the edge of her mind as she processed Rapunzel's slightly wicked grin. The orange light of the electric candle flickered against her bare collar, casting small shadows in the contours of her ruddy skin which made Elsa's mouth go dry.

_Well...I **did** say that calming colors weren't enough of a distraction from thunder and lightning._

* * *

For the second time that night, Elsa found herself staring through rain-streaked glass as occasional flickers of lightning danced in the sky. The thunderstorm had moved on, with the heaviest rain now a good ten miles east of San Francisco. Every so often, a sharp rumble of thunder found its way back to Elsa's ears, but the blonde was bashfully pleased to admit that she was now successfully distracted.

Laid over the middle of Madtown Music's parking lot was a grey, plastic tarp. Sloppily unfurled, it would not have stayed put had the wind been as strong as it was only fifteen minutes prior. Currently, however, a refreshingly steady rain fell with almost no slant; the breeze had gone almost completely slack.

Atop the tarp stood Rapunzel. Arms out to her sides, she spun in slow circles while embracing the raindrops which cascaded down her naked body. As quickly as Rapunzel could work up even a small bit of shampoo lather in her hair, the precipitation sent it sliding down along her spine in rivulets.

Every time one of Rapunzel's slow twirls had her facing the front doors, Elsa received an unobstructed view of white suds as they were washed down the valley between her girlfriend's ample breasts. The twenty yard distance between the two women did little to obscure Elsa's view; her non-reading eyesight had always been stellar. It was that stellar eyesight that Elsa found herself averting every time a hot wave of shame crashed against her stomach.

_But...she's **my** girlfriend. And she's so beautiful._

_And she's so...**alive.**_

Inevitably, Elsa would drag her eyes back to watching Rapunzel's nature-provided shower. The slow, precise twirls she performed gradually became more of an impromptu dance. The falling rain against Rapunzel's skin was reason enough for her to celebrate.

And Elsa, with a dry towel in one hand and her trusty electric candle in the other, was suddenly far from the heartache of the prior night. Her heart thumped erratically, keeping a strong beat as her breath rushed against the door's glass in warm puffs.

_The glass is fogging up again...can't see as well._

Quickly rubbing the dry towel against the glass, Elsa let out a quiet sigh when Rapunzel became visible again. An indescribable itch rose up in Elsa's legs, and it took a few moments of the cool glass against her forehead before she could halt the half-formed idea her mind was concocting.

_No. Something might go wrong with the alarm, and the last thing we need is for the police to respond because two crazy, naked women were taking a shower in Madtown Music's parking lot when the front door alarm summoned them to the scene._ The heat in Elsa's belly was slowly becoming maddening, and in frustration she undid the top three buttons on her blouse and pressed her chest flush with the cool, rain-streaked glass.

_You make me so **warm**, Rapunzel. And it's like you don't even try._

"This is a sweet, **healing** rain, nerdface! You should come out and rinse yourself off!" Having pranced right to the edge of the tarp on her bare feet, Rapunzel shook raindrops off of her arms as she enthusiastically beckoned to her girlfriend.

_It **would** feel good. Cool...and wet. And I could be closer to **her.**_ Elsa's rosy blush intensified when she caught herself with her mouth agape. Pursing her lips together in mild mortification, she pushed the front door open and stuck her head outside. A concerned shout was on her lips. "Don't yell so loud, you might wake somebody up! And for **gosh sakes**, don't step off that tarp and end up with ten metal splinters!"

_It looks like Punzie lost a little bit of weight. Is she okay? Eating enough?_ A ragged breath tumbled from Elsa's lips as she quickly drew back inside, brushing fat drops of rain from her forehead and hair. Her eyes still burned in an achingly pleasant way from staring at her cousin's shapely thighs. A dim corner of Elsa's mind quietly reminded her that going more than fifteen minutes with the alarm off **was** likely to raise more than a few probing questions from the paranoid franchise manager.

_I'd let her stay out all night if there was time. I could watch her dance for hours._ Shoulders slumping as Elsa bashfully took stock of her own behavior, she gave several sharp raps against the glass. Once she was sure she had Rapunzel's attention, Elsa held up her Alaska cruise watch and gestured at it purposefully. She shook the towel while wearing what she **hoped** was a playfully threatening grin, but it came off more akin to a bashfully lovestruck cringe.

Taking pity on her poor, flustered girlfriend, Rapunzel immediately offered a crisp salute. Gathering the plastic tarp around her, she bunched it up to her waist, before using the same strategy to move safely back to the front door that she used to get out to the parking lot.

It was the world's most graceless potato sack hop. Some of Rapunzel's soaked bangs stuck to her forehead, while others flopped in time along with her head and her breasts.

However, in Elsa's eyes...there was no potato sack hopper more graceful, more beautiful, and more completely unique than her Rapunzel.

* * *

The instant Rapunzel slipped back inside the door, she was met with a towel to the face. Cool, central air conditioning rushed over her wet skin, and she let out an exaggerated shiver alongside a soggy shake of her head. "Great googly moogly, that's a little bit of a downpour out there!"

Face aflame, Elsa immediately whirled to face the door alarm. _She saw me staring. But...that's okay. That's **allowed.**_Elsa's trembling fingers mashed in the code to re-enable the building's security system while her mind instantly contradicted itself. _But Punzie's just so...**naked.**_

_And beautiful._

Scrubbing the fluffy towel rapidly against her damp hair, Rapunzel blew a stubborn bit of shampoo lather from her mouth. "Best part about a rain **shower**? It hits **me** before it hits the ground, so it's guaranteed to be soft water." Her bare feet squelched against the second tarp Elsa had laid on the entryway's floor, and after Rapunzel made sure her ears were water free, she moved to dry off her arms. Eager to get Elsa's feedback on the epic weather adventure, Rapunzel directed her attention to her quiet girlfriend.

Elsa remained with her entire body facing the alarm system. Her posture was rigid, but she clearly noticed the gap in both Rapunzel's speech and her squelching feet. "Are you...changed? Dry and changed? It's...it's **cool** in here."

_I hope you don't think I'm...shaming or disapproving of your body._

An affectionately understanding smile flitted across Rapunzel's face, and she made quick work of drying off. Wasting no time in donning her last pair of clean pajamas, Rapunzel took several small steps towards Elsa before announcing her state. "All fresh, clean, **and** clothed. May I see those pretty peepers?"

Elsa shyly turned around, and the palpable relief which washed over her made her feel both at ease and yet ashamed. Striving to quickly overcome her earlier reluctance, she tenderly brushed a hand through her girlfriend's damp bangs. "That kind of thing...being outside the way you were. It wasn't just taking a shower, was it?"

"Mmm...no, I guess not." Rapunzel smiled impishly as she leaned into the touch. "What gave me away?"

Before Elsa could answer, Rapunzel quickly pressed her body against the blonde's side. Elsa took a deep breath, and despite the fact that it was her own shampoo she smelled, it still made her weak in the knees. "I could tell when it stopped being about hair washing. It sort of turned into a dance, I guess."

Rapunzel collected the electric candle as she helped to clean up her bathtime supplies. She stayed close by Elsa, but avoided embarrassing her girlfriend with a direct stare. "You were watching me?"

A quiet thrill ran up Elsa's spine when the thought of asking if she'd done wrong didn't even cross her mind. "I watch you **often.**" _Even when it feels uncomfortable. That's usually the time when I want to watch you the most._

"And do you mind when I watch you?" Rapunzel's throaty question was laden with innuendo, which was not lost on Elsa. That became clear when the blonde came to a halt in the dark music sales room and pressed her face into Rapunzel's hair. A bashful, unintelligible mumble trickled out, but Rapunzel was still able to decipher it.

"I **want** to love that...and I think I **do** love it."

Taking pity on her overly stimulated girlfriend, Rapunzel continued to whisper thoughtful reassurances meant only for Elsa. The two women made their way back to the tent for the night, but even after retiring, neither would find sleep for another hour.

Despite Elsa's earlier bashful mortification, she found it was becoming easier to compose herself and take advantage of the sparks of attraction she felt for Rapunzel. Sparks which were quickly blossoming into flames.

* * *

***knock knock***

Elsa had no idea what time it was. In fact, she was barely cognizant of **where** she was. She may as well have been in Candyland, were it not for the familiarly dreamy smell of her girlfriend. The softness of Rapunzel's chest as Elsa shamelessly snored into the ample bosom was also a bit of a giveaway.

***KNOCK KNOCK*** The knock came louder this time, and proved to be the undoing of Elsa's pleasant night's sleep.

"Urrgh...who'sa." Slipping her hands more firmly around Rapunzel's back, Elsa let out a grunt of discontent as she tried to disappear into the space between Rapunzel's breasts. The low-cut pajama top the brunette wore offered ample space for the attempt. "Mmn...**go 'way.**"

A breathy giggle bubbled out from Rapunzel's mouth in response to the warm breath sliding over a nipple.

Outside of the restroom, light had begun to filter in through the windows. The rain from several hours ago still clung to Madtown Music's outside walls, but the glass areas were mostly dry. The time was a hair before six a.m., and Kristoff idly thumbed through his phone messages while he loitered by the spot he knew Rapunzel was camping at. _Alright, lemme just double check...yeah, here we go. Rapunzel sent me this message Monday afternoon, so I'd come in and help her install her custom light fixtures._ Not wanting to get the third degree from his short, spunky friend just because he'd been too timid in waking her up, Kristoff raised his voice and added a laugh of warning. "I've got breakfast burritos and coffee with me...it'd be a real shame to have to eat them **all alone.**"

The temptation of food proved enough incentive to rouse Rapunzel from her deep sleep. She squirmed, whining in mild confusion at her inability to move her arms. _Oh, that's right...my nerdface slept over last night._ "Elsa...hey, Elsa."

Elsa wrenched an eye open, and took in the expanse of soft flesh she was buried in. She let out several awkward coughs, spluttering as her cheeks insisted it was entirely too early to be **this warm**. "Hi...uh...good morning?" Lifting her head as far up as she could without making it seem as though she was trying to escape, Elsa cringed at the sleepy croak in her voice.

"Any morning I'm trapped by you is a **damn** good morning." Rapunzel grinned cheekily, shimmying from side to side in order to illustrate just how she was bound by Elsa's strong arms.

"Oh...whoops. Didn't plan that…" Ducking her head in embarrassment, Elsa leaned on her left forearm in order to free her right arm. Instead of rolling away, however, she booped Rapunzel on the nose while managing to collect her nerves enough to enjoy the moment. "...or maybe I **did.**"

Rapunzel's grin grew perceptibly wider **and** warmer.

"Oh...you stayed over to work also, Elsa?" Kristoff's loud voice carried more than a hint of amusement, and it echoed jarringly off the walls of the restroom. "Gotta say, I'm almost **hurt** that I wasn't invited to the work sleepover party."

Rapunzel was the first to react, jerking her head up as her heart hammered into action. "Kristoff!"

Elsa was a bit slower on the uptake, eyes widening before she blurted out a whisper-shout of incredulity. "**Kristoff?!**" Lurching forward in shock, Elsa momentarily forgot where she was again.

The two panicked young women's heads collided with a dull thud.

Whimpering as she tried to blink the stars out of her vision, Elsa flopped to one side. Her entire skull ached and she was quite sure she'd just experienced a concussion. "Wha...what's he doing here? I mean he **works** here but...but...**what's he doing here now?!**"

Rapunzel let out a nauseating hiccup, followed by an even **more** nauseating burp. The bump on her noggin made her wish she'd never heard of a breakfast burrito, and it was with great effort that she pushed herself to a sitting position. "Uuoaagh. Minus ten points to Ravenclaw for headbutting."

Elsa stared dumbly as Rapunzel crawled to the door flap. A panicked warble found its way to Elsa's lips right after Rapunzel offered a patronizing pat on the blonde's head. "W...wait wait **wait!** What are you doing? Wha...what do **I** do?" Jerking her gaze around the tent as though she was trying to find a secret exit, Elsa's chest heaved as she forced gasping breaths. "**What do we do?!**"

Following up his inquiry with a rich chuckle, Kristoff relaxed against the hallway just outside the restroom. He had absolutely no intention to even so much as stick his head in to check on his friends, but he felt a bit of ribbing at Rapunzel's expense was required. "I've already seen your **tent**...it doesn't bother me if it doesn't bother you."

Rapunzel sighed wearily. _Oh Goddess...I can't see straight and I just don't have the patience right now._ Reaching out to squeeze Elsa's shoulder, Rapunzel offered a wincing grin. "He...I forgot I asked him to come in early today. Help me with something. **Relax, **nerdface...people go camping together all the time."

Elsa, however, had found something new to panic and bluster over. She narrowed her eyes and pouted as she jabbed Rapunzel's waist with two fingers. "What does that mean. He already saw your...**tent?**"

Under normal circumstances, Rapunzel would have enjoyed cooing over her girlfriend's confused jealousy and hilarious understanding of metaphors, but the brunette **didn't** want Kristoff to get even a hint of the wrong idea. She rapped the roof of the tent while leveling a dry, deadpan stare at Elsa. "It means he saw my **tent.** Chillax to the max, Elsa...catch a little more sleep."

Elsa blinked several times in rapid succession. She watched Rapunzel adjust her pajama top, before clambering out of the tent and ensuring the flap was securely zipped. Each slap of Rapunzel's bare feet on the tile floor registered in Elsa's ears, and gradually, the blood rushing past those same ears eased up. Elsa found herself slowly laying back down in the warm space her girlfriend had occupied. The tent smelled strongly of Rapunzel, and Elsa's earlier panic now seemed unfounded, illogical, and a bit dangerous.

_The slightest thing goes wrong and what do I do? Freak out. Rapunzel...she takes it in stride and handles it._ Drawing a thick comforter over her still tired body, Elsa doggedly resolved to do better. _That's bound to happen...whether we take chances or not. I can't just jump to losing my mind. Have to keep a cool head._

_For Punzie, if not for myself._

* * *

"This is the new _Samsung Galaxy Six_, isn't it?" Anna was once more curled up at the far end of the sofa. Miles Davis and Dipper seemed to have her barricaded as they stalked the carpet right below the sofa. Anna caught sight of their wary stares, and tried to send them a message via telepathy. _Sorry, guys. I know you're pissy because you think I'm keeping your sister in prison. But she's got plenty of food and water...**and** I threw four catnip toys in there. Don't hate me too much._

Saffron nodded, looking up from her Trigonometry textbook. One hand balanced the book on her lap, while the other effortlessly scribbled out the solution to a homework problem on a sheet of lined, yellow paper. "Yeah, or as I like to call it, the Candy Crusher Mark Five."

Anna responded with a dry chortle, and her shoulders slumped in relief at the nearly total absence of throat irritation. "Five, huh? What happened to the other four?"

"Uh, yeah. Sometimes those mobile games get me kind of mad." Smiling as her tongue poked out from between her teeth, Saffron bashfully scratched her temple with the eraser on her pencil. "_Angry Birds..._Dad won't even **let** me download that one any more."

"Mmm...I feel you." Anna quirked her lips, attempting to keep her teenage friend mildly engaged while her own fingers worked swiftly and surely. _Dunno why Mer told me there was no point to doing this...but I'll be damned if some half-pint gets the jump on **me. **Even if it is Saf._ Every few seconds, Anna's gaze drifted over to the kitchen, were Merida had disappeared to take a phone call from Hiccup. Anna gave an abrupt gasp, however, when she located her targets. _Ha...knew it. Three, two, one, and...deleted!_

Saffron turned to face Anna when she felt a weight against her leg. The junior vocalist immediately spotted her returned cell phone, and inclined an eyebrow. "Find what you were looking for?" Saffron's smile and statement were both cryptic, yet innocent.

Anna blanched, slightly unnerved. "Y...yeah! I mean, maybe after I get my tax refund I'll be able to afford that bad boy. You know...money and stuff." _No way does she know. I was so super secret about it!_

Saffron, however, didn't even give Anna a moment to gloat over her assumed victory. "I know you deleted them." Her voice was matter of fact and not at all perturbed.

Quashing her urge to cringe, Anna forced out a grin full of bravado. "Nobody takes pictures of me while I'm sleeping and gets away with the evidence!"

"Oh **please**, Anna. I totally emailed them to a secret account for safekeeping right after I took 'em." Saffron's eyes lit up at the way Anna faltered, and the teenager couldn't resist cooing over her find. "I **had** to. Don't often see Mer getting cozy with anybody, and you two were just sweet as pie. Drooling, **snoring** pie."

Realizing she was completely outmatched, Anna blew a long, loud raspberry at Saffron. The redhead only just ran out of spittle when Merida appeared around the corner, heading back into the living room with her third plate of bacon and eggs. "Told ya."

"You so did **not.**" Anna tried to direct another raspberry at Merida, but found her mouth and throat quite dry.

"I said she was a brutal flower child...that about says it all, am I right?" Snatching a piece of extra crispy bacon from her plate, Merida waggled it playfully above Saffron's head. "Guess **you** earn the **fuckin' respect bacon**."

Inclining her head as she giggled shamelessly, Saffron snatched the bacon slice between her teeth. Several noisy crunches later, she made her satisfied proclamation. "**Fuckin' respect bacon** is the **best** bacon!"

Anna responded with a dejected pout. She kept it up even after Merida had taken a seat between herself and Saffron. There were two slices of bacon left on the plate, and a dejected moan trickled from Anna's nearly healed throat. Her moan turned into a piteous warble.

"Ah fuck, fine! **You** get the **shitty pity** bacon, chickie." Merida let out an exasperated breath as she flipped the smallest, most shriveled of the two remaining bacon pieces in Anna's direction.

Anna also managed to catch her piece in her mouth. Munching away happily, her cheeks took on a rosy tinge...and not just from her friend's thoughtful food present. _Mer's been using **her** nickname for me more often...it's dumb, but it makes me feel kinda special._ Suddenly aware that she was shimmying her shoulders with vigor and just about three seconds away from full-on preening, Anna quickly changed topics. "Everything okay with Hic? Are the Frampton fanboys giving him shit?"

Merida waved her right hand dismissively, pausing mid-bacon slice nibble. "Nah...well, I mean...**yeah**, he always caves in and plays the shit they ask for when we aren't around. I guess Lars got some tickets to a _Platypus_ show, and Hic's date-starved or something. Told him I'd be in before lunch to cover for him…"

Ribbing her friend gently, Anna couldn't resist including a wry smirk. "Well, he **did** cover for you yesterday."

"Oh, you're going in today after all?" Saffron had been hunched over, brow furrowed in intense concentration regarding an especially challenging equation, but the mere mention of work at the shop had her bobbing up and down with giddy anticipation. "I'm here, I'll help! I'm totally, **legally** off school today...can I **please please please** knock some skulls and sell some rolleys?"

Anna responded with a Trent Lane-esque laugh-cough, her heart warming at the affectionate name Saffron had been using when referring to records. _Even if sometimes it makes her sell like a knock-off wristwatch hawker._ "I guess...long as Mer doesn't mind spending the day with a sleepy-time picture taking ninja."

"Eh, she's always taking pictures of me. Probably still trying to cash in from that one time I told her I was on the FBI's ten most wanted list for stealing a vintage Jerry Garcia guitar." Reclining easily against the sofa, Merida let her eyes drift shut as she savored the extra dry scrambled eggs on her plate.

Saffron immediately went quiet, bashfully ducking her head down as she continued her math homework. Her warm mumble was still just as enthusiastic, though. "I won't turn you in...I'll be good, **double promise.**"

Secretly relieved to know that the store would be doubly staffed on one of their busiest days of the week, Anna shifted topics back to the setlist for _LaLaFest_ at the end of the month. More talk about music-related things only served to amp up her restless desire to get back to work herself.

_If I can fuckin' sleep tonight...god damn these legs are still restless as hell. Still cold...but no doubt the worst is over._ Anna couldn't deny that she was pleasantly surprised by the rush of happiness she felt from picturing her shop.

_Feeling a little bit better today...hand hurts a little bit, but I can deal._

She swallowed thickly, brushing away the tinge of anxiety gnawing at the back of her mind. _Gotta be in as good, **positive** a place as I can be. The trip's coming up...and I want to be honest with Elsa._

_And honest with...myself._

* * *

"W...wait." That Thursday night found Elsa arriving home from work at what she **almost** considered to be a reasonable time. From the moment she had finally managed to collect herself enough to crawl out of the tent and start her day, each hour bled into the next until Elsa had been unable to tell where the last meeting ended and where the next one began.

Every construction department's leader had sought Elsa out at least once throughout the day, and she considered it to her credit that the growing list of last minute changes hadn't caused her to tear her hair out. _Yet._ Now, as her weary feet carried her down the hall to the apartment, Elsa blanched when she thought of the state of the apartment. _Anna said she cleaned up her room, so thankfully I don't have to worry about that. But I've just been so busy this week...everything's a **mess.** Rapunzel worked twice as hard as me, and it's **her** home._ Wisps of guilt gnawed at Elsa's empty, growling stomach.

_She shouldn't have to come home to a disaster._

Managing to find a spring in her step, Elsa lumbered forward and inserted herself between Rapunzel and the front door. "Just...please wait."

Through Rapunzel's equally hectic day, she'd managed to remain upbeat. Even after a minor electrical fire gave one of her completed paintings smoke damage, Rapunzel **refused** to get herself worked up. Even now as she found herself mere feet from their cats, their bed, and their **everything**...Rapunzel didn't even have it in her to get frustrated with Elsa.

_She steered the Madtown ship **and** took care of Anna...all week long. My girlfriend's a frickin' **saint**. _Smiling wearily, Rapunzel leaned forward and let her forehead slump against Elsa's shoulder. "What's up, Elsie? Are Anna and Merida still cleaning up from the intergalactic kegger they had here last night?"

_All this and she **still** has energy to poke fun._ Elsa slipped her left hand over Rapunzel's head, gently combing against the blonde roots along her scalp. "You're so tired. What...how about we check into a hotel for the night? Get some room service, pamper ourselves. Anna made sure the cats are full on food and water before she left." _I can sneak back here tomorrow over lunch and clean up._

"Nerdface, I know I call those furballs little shits sometimes, but they're **my** little shits and I haven't been away from them for this many days since the cruise." Rapunzel hoped that she sounded as tender and patient as she was **trying** to sound, but it was difficult to avoid slurring her speech. _Elsie, your hand feels...the best. I'm gonna zonk out right here._ "Let's go get some pussy love, and maybe after that we can…"

"It's a disaster in there." Elsa found she lacked all semblance of tact as the scent of her shampoo still lingered in Rapunzel's hair, although it was mixed with the curious smell of smoke. "Dirty clothes, dirty **dishes**...dirty dirty dirt. The days got away from me, and when Anna...no, **no**, it was all **my**-"

Whatever remained of Elsa's excuse died on her lips as they were claimed by Rapunzel's own. The kiss was sloppy, and despite the fact that they were still outside of their apartment, neither had the strength of body **or** mind to pull away until both were drawing ragged breaths. "Look **here**, lover." Standing up as straight as she could manage, Rapunzel cupped Elsa's chin and locked stares with her. "We're going to go inside. We're going to order a **moderately healthy** dinner for delivery. We aren't gonna clean a single rootin' tootin' thing. We. Are. Going. To. **Rest.**"

Each word in Rapunzel's sentence was punctuated by another quick peck against Elsa's lips, and by the end of the speech, the blonde managed to nod dumbly.

"And maybe we'll do some more of **that.** Now, lead me into our mess of a home." Rapunzel grinned smugly before she grasped Elsa's shoulders and turned the older woman around.

_Okay...but you asked for it, Punzie._

* * *

"Oh yes, mommy missed each and every one of you!" Anna was only partly visible as she leaned inside her large record closet. Pressing her body gingerly against the packed shelves, she made sure not to crush any of the delicate cardboard sleeves. Not at all surprised when her eyes roamed effortlessly over the N section, Anna quickly spotted one of the gems of her collection; bound in a light blue cardboard sleeve, it was a single by the name of _The Number Four With A Smile_.

_I should give you a spin before bed tonight._

Poking her head into her bedroom to ensure her sloth was settling back in his digs comfortably, Anna grinned at the sight of Larry huddled protectively around his small pile of stuffed animals. _That's right, little man...you've got your pack to look out for again._ Moseying into her bathroom, Anna let out several hacking coughs. She was yet again relieved to find no accompanying pain, however the flipside was the nasty phlegm she was forced to spit out over and over again as her healed throat expelled its heal-protective coating.

_Nasty as shit, but you done me proud, body. Now I'm gonna reward you...**by getting next year's flu shot as soon as they're available!**_ Anna thumbed between a few bottles in her medicine cabinet, before removing the nearly empty bottle of cough medicine. Another of Elsa's gifts to her.

_May as well take the last bit now; this stuff did the trick. It may have been a rough week with Elsa, but she took care of me. She...she didn't let me down._ Anna winced when warm feelings rushed up against a wall of past offenses in her mind, and she quickly gulped down the remainder of her bitter medicine in an attempt to distract herself.

_We'll handle next week together. No matter what._

Anna took her time getting ready for bed as the evening wore on. She spruced up her apartment a bit, but had every intention of being under her covers before ten o'clock. _I'm going back to **my** kingdom tomorrow...the place where I'm queen._ Chuckling wryly as she scrolled through Saffron's thoughtful text message thanking her for the fun sleepover, Anna amended her thought. _Well, maybe not a queen...but at least a damn land owner. With huge...**huge** tracts of land._

An entire week's worth of stress momentarily fizzled in the face of a single _Monty Python_ quote, and helpless laughter spilled out of Anna's lips. The rich sound seemed almost foreign to her ears, as it was strong, melodic, and healthy.

She hadn't heard her own voice sounding that way in what seemed like **forever.**

Deciding to end the day on that literal high note, Anna shelved half of her unopened mail for browsing on the next day. She snatched the _Supergirls_ quilt from off the back of her couch, intent on warding off a stubbornly persistent evening chill. Turning the corner into her bedroom, Anna whirled the memorable blanket around her shoulders in a showy twirl.

_Shake...shake it off!_

Unfortunately, Anna spun the blanket too far wide and ended up smacking her hand against the door frame. Dull pain exploded in her right hand, lancing up her arm and instantly shooting into her stomach.

Her knees wobbled and sweat beaded on her forehead as she briefly swayed to and fro, feet rooted in place. "Fuck...fu...**uck.**" An intense desire to rush into the bathroom and deposit her celebratory _Giannoti's_ dinner in the toilet clawed at her insides, but Anna stubbornly kept her feet planted.

_Nope. Nope. **Nope.** I fucking **got** this._ Swallowing unsteadily, Anna flexed her hand several times experimentally. _Yeah, it's sore, but that shit healed **twice** as strong._ Her bright mood dimmed a bit, but Anna's eyes wandered over to her bed. Safe, comfortable, and warm...and all she had to do was collapse on top of it.

_Just take a step...and lean over._

Anna did just that, taking a small step forward before grasping her blanket tightly around her shoulders and flopping forward.

Right on the edge of tipping over, something tugged against Anna and held her in limbo.

_Uh huh, yeah, nope. And...**jump onto that fucker!**_

Pressing off on the balls of her feet, Anna leapt onto her bed with visible relief.

Dimly, she was aware of the sensation of something **tearing** in the instant before she flopped against her cozy blanket pile. Squirming against the familiar softness of her own bed sheets, Anna gave several of them a good, solid tug as she rolled herself up into a blanket burrito.

Moments later, Anna was on the verge of tears.

_I did this...it's all my fault._

She longed to feel the familiar, comforting softness bunched against her face and body, but it was littered across the floor...in two jagged pieces.

_It's just a blanket. It's **just** a **blanket.**_

And as Anna silently counted each minute she laid awake in bed past ten o'clock, she found she just couldn't convince herself of the truth of that thought. What had happened to the quilt was the fault of her own brash actions.

_I didn't mean to. I...I didn't want…_

A visible shiver rippled through Anna's body. She absolutely refused to cry, even as her eyes remained fixated on the torn quilt still lying on her bedroom floor.

_I won't tear us apart. I...I god damn **refuse to.**_

* * *

"Uh, Elsie, you know…"

Rapunzel's voice floated out from the bathroom, and Elsa looked up from her laptop screen full of emails. Adjusting her glasses, Elsa couldn't resist the heartwarming smile that stretched across her face at the sight of her girlfriend. "Yes? I...oh, **honey.**"

Rapunzel was wearing her fluffy, purple bathrobe. She had affixed a pore-clearing strip to her nose, as well as generous dabs of facial cream to her usually rosy cheeks. The crowning glories of her eveningwear were clearly the cats draped over her shoulders, as well as cat number three who lounged affectionately around her neck. "I don't know what you were so worried about. The place has **really** never looked cleaner...and knowing **my** girlfriend, that's saying a lot."

"Mmm hmm." Elsa nodded in agreement, and following a brief, questioning glance, she greedily drew Motoko off of Rapunzel's right shoulder and into her own coddling arms. "It's like we had our very own guardian angel of **cleanliness** looking out for us." The wink Elsa shared with Rapunzel was fondly reciprocated, and just before Rapunzel turned to head back to the bathroom, Elsa quietly spoke up again. "Did you...put a note on something in the kitchen for Anna? Earlier this week, I mean."

"Yeah." Rapunzel drew out the word, her eyebrows knitting as she wavered before hopefulness and mild worry.

"You should go look at it again." Elsa's prompt was succinct, yet vague. Her lips betrayed her mysterious tone, however, as they curled up into a small smile. She looked on as Rapunzel ambled off towards the kitchen, now slightly off balance as the brunette was missing one of her shoulder cats.

Elsa couldn't see Rapunzel's reaction, but she knew the exact moment when Anna's little reply had been found. "You...**brat.**" Rapunzel's emotional warble proudly declared the tear or two associated with it. _I love you, Anna. Love, love, **love** you._ Coughing pointedly in an attempt to clear her emotionally clogged throat, Rapunzel decided to inform her girlfriend of her own weekend plans. "Hey, Elsie? Kristoff invited me to eat out his girlfriend...**I mean to eat out with his girlfriend.**" Another fit of coughing overtook Rapunzel, and the emotional whiplash she sustained from doing a hard one eighty between happy tears and gutter-level sexual metaphors twisted her stomach into knots. "And...and himself. His girlfriend...and **he.** Shit."

"Okay...I **think** I got most of that." Elsa adjusted her reading glasses as she spun around once more on her swivel chair. "Have a good time...and, um, don't eat anything I wouldn't eat?"

Elsa's impressively flirty **and** dirty verbal riposte caused Rapunzel's jaw to go slack. She coughed again, before rapidly depositing Miles Davis and Dipper on the kitchen table. Closing the distance between herself and Elsa in seconds, Rapunzel slid her hands tenderly against her girlfriend's stomach. "You came down to the gutter **with** me. That's...so **romantic.**"

Elsa tried not to laugh...she really did. Especially since Rapunzel appeared to be so turned on.

But Elsa laughed anyway...and Rapunzel loved her all the more for it.

* * *

Somewhere between Anna, Queen of Trash Heap Number Forty Five and a gigantic tree made from all the guitars of all the deceased guitarists in history, Anna was dragged from her dreams by her buzzing phone.

Slapping a hand against it, she blearily scrolled to her new messages as her mind struggled to comprehend where she was. She also wouldn't have minded knowing what year it was.

_Two messages...oh. Elsa._

Anna's throat was suddenly dry again, and she knew exactly where she was, as well as how she'd arrived there.

**_'You didn't have to clean up for us...for me. You're an angel. I'd hesitate to call you my angel, or even our angel...but it really meant a lot that you came to stay with me this week. Rapunzel told me to tell you that you have a dinner date with her, Kristoff, and his new girlfriend on Saturday night. I hope you all have fun. We love you, Anna. Enjoy yourself tomorrow...and please don't worry about next week. ~Elsa'_**

Whatever air Anna had been holding in her lungs as she read her sister's message tumbled out in one great, weary whoosh. Little aches sprung up all over body, and at far too rapid a pace for her to figure out if they were physical or emotional wounds.

_It all hurts. Did it...did I always hurt this much?_

Grasping at anything she could to mitigate the pain, Anna quickly scrolled to her second message.

_It's from Hans. He's back from his vacation in Canada._

A harsh chill crept up Anna's back.

_Punzie probably won't want to go lifting after dinner Saturday night. I wonder if Hans is up for it on Sunday._

A low, burning stubbornness rose up in Anna's gut, battling back against niggling feelings of guilt. Shame. Fear.

Insecurity. Pain.

_Wonder if he's got any plans tomorrow?_

Before Anna knew what was going on, her fingers had already begun to compose another text.

**_'Sup, world traveler! Hope you're ready to facepunch some classes in the FACE next week! Hey, do you think…'_**

A pregnant pause followed, after which Anna rapidly mashed her thumb against the delete button. Guilt twisted her stomach in knots.

_Rapunzel. Elsa._

**_'...Think I've run out of good luck. I was moving some furniture for a friend the other day…'_**

More guilt. More deleting.

**_'...I was moving some of my furniture around and dealing with a shitty flu when my sofa slipped and squashed…'_**

Guilt persisted, but it seemed less harsh. More manageable. Screwing up her will, Anna fired off the text to her friend. She could feel another chill coming on, and tried not to dwell on the fact that she'd torn her best, most important blanket.

_I'll deal with it another way. I'll...deal with it **all.**_

* * *

Anna slowly moved from table to table as she searched for her dinner party. She'd never been to Kokkario Estiatorio before, and the tavern-esque atmosphere belied the fancy means and fancier dressed patrons she saw. _It figures the reservation would be under Kristoff's mystery girlfriend's name, which I **don't know**._ Adjusting her short, spaghetti strap orange dress, Anna carefully shimmied between two high-backed chairs.

_This place is hoppin', even for a Saturday night. It's pretty close to North Beach, though, so maybe Punzie has heard of it._ Inching her way through the crowd of bar patrons who overflowed into the dining area, Anna sighed in relief when she finally spotted Kristoff. His unruly mop of dirty blonde hair was a dead giveaway, and he cleaned up nicely in a tan cardigan over top of his favorite bumble bee patterned tie.

On his left sat Rapunzel, wearing her re-purposed mid-thigh length dress. A dopey smile spread across Anna's face, before she sobered up and silently chastised herself. **_Down_**_, girl. No ogling tonight. And hey, there's Kristoff's girlfriend. She looks…_

"**There** you are!" Rapunzel's chipper cry surprised Anna, who suddenly realized she had wandered right over to the party's table. Rapunzel quickly reached over and wiggled the chair next to her, an expectant grin on her face. "A seat of honor for the recovered patient!"

Anna replied with a dry chuckle, cheeks pinking at the realization that she hadn't seen her cousin in almost a week. Turning to offer Kristoff a sheepish wave, Anna noticed that a bright red drink was already in front of her. "Hey, Kris. Sorry I'm late. It's like whoever built this place wanted to make it blend right in to the rest of the strip mall."

"Don't sweat it, Anna...we were only a **little** worried. Glad you're feeling better." Holding up his pale ale in greeting, Kristoff clinked glasses with Anna, before introducing his girlfriend. "This is Amelia Smollet. Anna Arendelle."

Both Anna and Rapunzel tittered merrily at Kristoff's short introduction. "Not much for flattery or over the top greetings, is he?" Anna offered Kristoff a good-natured smile to let him know she was joking, even as his cheeks pinked.

It was Amelia who cracked a wry grin, before coming to Kristoff's defense. "I'm not much for flattery...and my boyfriend here is good at sharing conversations about much more **interesting** topics." Running a hand through her short, cropped auburn hair, Amelia easily looped her left around Kristoff's right.

The simple public display of affection seemed to fluster Kristoff even further, which in turn caused Amelia's eyes to light up fondly. She watched him scratch the stubble on his chin, before shooting a playful glare in Anna's direction. "She actually hosts a radio talk show that looks at geocaching and **treasure hunting.** Cool, right?" Kristoff chuckled warmly when he felt Amelia poke his right bicep, before he amended his statement. "Sorry, sorry...it's a **satellite** radio show."

"Shit, that **is** pretty cool." The attraction **and** companionship was instantly visible to Anna, who also couldn't help but notice that Amelia was taller than herself. _She's probably about as tall Elsa...cuts a nice figure in that blue blouse and white skirt. Black knee-high boots with silver buckles? J'approve!_ Drawing her drink to her lips, Anna gave an investigative sniff while she probed a bit about the couple. "So, what, you were a huge fan of Amelia's show...and that's how you met?"

Amelia opened her mouth to respond, but Rapunzel burst forth in a deluge of unrestrained earnestness. "Lia was actually filming a little segment for her Youtube channel over at Lands End. You know, that place with those mega awesome shipwrecks? Well, Kris was there hiking with his two dogs, and they ran into Lia's recording. Dug up some treasure on-screen, isn't that right?"

Anna couldn't help but chuckle warmly at not only her cousin's enthusiasm, but also how Rapunzel had only met Amelia that evening, yet was already on nickname basis with the radio show host.

Amelia tapped a well manicured finger against her chin, before passing around the newly arrived grilled octopus appetizer plate. "His lovely dogs actually found an old cigar box which contained a plastic bag full of **marijuana**, believe it or not. I had...some **fun** at Kristoff's expense after that."

Taking two pieces of grilled octopus for himself, Kristoff immediately picked the story up before he could be embarrassed further. "You said I must be illegally growing pot just because my dogs could smell it." Turning to Anna as his incredulous grin widened, Kristoff jabbed a piece of octopus in Amelia's direction. "She kept threatening to turn me in to Park Services, unless I treated her to lunch at the park's pavilion!"

Shoulders shaking with mirth, Amelia flashed an innocent smile. "You were free to take your chances with the park rangers...you made your choice!"

"Some choice." The affection was evident in Kristoff's dry retort, and the couple playfully needled each other for several more moments.

Anna had finally managed to smell the alcohol she'd suspected was in her drink. Turning to Rapunzel, Anna gingerly slid the drink across the table, before leaning over to offer a shy mumble. "I'm, uh...think I'll go **without**, tonight. Thanks for thinking of me, though."

_I'm always thinking of you._ Rapunzel silently praised her forward thinking choice to wear a crimson blush that night, as it effectively masked the **actual** blush staining her cheeks. She drew Anna's unwanted drink over until it sat next to her own. The urge Rapunzel felt to dogpile on top of her younger cousin with a warm hug was strong. "Hey, that's fine. I'm just glad you're feeling better."

Anna gave a wan smile in return, casting her eyes down to her lap in an attempt to hide a tearful shimmer of disappointment. Disappointment in herself.

_Just tell her. The sooner I tell her, the sooner it'll stop bothering **me.**_

Sensing Rapunzel's concerned gaze still on her, Anna had just opened her mouth and drawn a tentative breath. Quick as a flash, however, the waiter bustled over to their table and requested the group's dinner orders.

Anna turned away, face aflame. She managed to mumble something which she hoped sounded like _seared ahi_ when the waiter turned to her. A fraction of a second later, Anna felt Rapunzel's soft hand on her shoulder, and she nervously turned back.

"Something's up. Tell me after dinner?" Satisfied with the uneasy nod Anna responded with, Rapunzel also directed her attention to the waiter, before placing her order. "One small souvlaki, please and thank you. And do you guys have chocolate milk?"

The waiter let out a surprised cough, pulling a hastily scribbled list from his pocket. "Well...we've got milk **and** chocolate sauce. I think?"

"That'll do, my good man." Rapunzel gave an inward cheer at the embarrassed grin which found its way onto Anna's face. "That'll do."


	81. Chapter 81

"I am afraid I cannot be your sister's on-campus therapist any more, Elsa."

Elsa sat at the middle of a grey, plastic fold-out table. Scattered in front of her were partially painted miniatures of all forms and sizes, each resting on several pages of unfolded newspaper. In her right hand she held a small orc figurine, and she grimaced wearily when the quiet voice across from her startled the paintbrush in her left hand. The orc grunt now sported a completely red face, and Elsa resisted the urge to glower pitifully as she glanced up. "I'm...I'm sorry? You said something?"

Mulan paused before repeating her earlier statement. She slowly closed the _Advanced Monster Manual_ in front of her and nervously ensured it was perpendicular to the table before speaking. "I said...I am going to assign Anna to another therapist. I mean, if she wishes to continue using campus services."

Elsa's red-faced orc slipped from her hand and clattered onto the table. She quickly folded her arms, leaning across the table and locking eyes with her friend. "What's wrong? What's...is Anna in **trouble**?" Elsa tried to keep a tremor out of her voice, but she could already feel her heartbeat quickening.

From across the store, Milo glanced curiously at his pair of tabletop gaming friends. Mulan offered a short, polite wave, which seemed to satisfy the shop owner.

"Look, Elsa. Normally, I would not inform **any** acquaintance of a patient who I planned on discontinuing services with." Mulan tentatively fiddled with the cuffs of her blazer, before reaching across the table and tugging gently on Elsa's cuffed shirt. The conflict in her eyes was evident, despite her professional demeanor. "But you are not an acquaintance...and Anna is not just a patient. You are **both** my friends, and being that you are related, there is a conflict of interest at play that I can no longer ignore." Sensing the still-unanswered question on Elsa's lips, Mulan did her best to appease her friend. "I cannot go into detail, but your sister is **not** in trouble."

_Not directly, at least._

Elsa realized she'd been holding a breath for an inordinately long time, and quickly released it as her shoulders slumped. "Well...of **course** I believe you. Anna never talked about her sessions with you, at least not to **me.**" A bit of helpless guilt tickled Elsa's stomach, and she nervously righted her fallen orc miniature. Her voice was sullen. "Not that she would. I'm still working on earning **that** trust." _And I think I'm about to punch even **more** holes in it...but I **have** to do that, if I want it to have a chance of being stronger in the future._

On the other side of the store, the front door bell jangled as Lydia stepped inside. Kronk followed immediately after, lugging a sealed bucket by its metal handle.

"Your sister is **very** intelligent. She clearly knows how to speak to a trained therapist, as far as conversational flow goes. However, the **flip side** to having a smart patient is that they are usually able to avoid leaving verbal clues which my colleagues and I are trained to pick up on." As Mulan spoke, she dabbed a clean washcloth against the tip of a bottle of paint thinner. She carefully brushed the cloth against her friend's paint error, slowly removing the red from the orc's face. "I hate the guard she puts up when we speak now...even outside of my office. Also, I hate being limited to offering you nothing but cryptic advice."

Elsa reclined on her chair, momentarily stunned. She observed Mulan's gentle yet persistent efforts at cleaning up the painting error. The right words continued to elude Elsa.

Mulan could sense her friend's difficulty, and offered a quiet, thoughtful chuckle. "This is also not very professional of me, I know. But I would rather help Anna as a friend...and I **know** you are trying to rebuild your relationship with her." Each word Mulan spoke was carefully weighed in her mind, and her eyes lit up when a somewhat appropriate explanation struck her. "It is not all that dissimilar from couples therapy."

"**Excuse me?**" The words came tumbling out of Elsa's mouth in a heated rush, and she instantly blushed crimson. Both at her interpretation of Mulan's words as well as Elsa's own mildly defensive tone. _Jeeze, calm down. She **didn't** mean it like...**that.**_ An embarrassed hand-wave immediately followed. "Sorry...I'm sorry. Go on."

"You see, when two people who share a close relationship try to engage in therapy with the same practitioner, **on an individual** basis, it is easy for them to share things they would not tell each other. The counselor, in effect, becomes the weigher of truths and secrets." Having finished her little clean-up job, Mulan carefully returned the orc figure to the newspaper. She gave Elsa a tired grin, before folding her arms atop the table and flopping face-down with an uncharacteristically tired **groan**. "It is **not** a healthy dynamic, and I should have noticed the similarities earlier."

Elsa slowly massaged her cooling cheeks with her palms. _I think I understand._ "So...do you think family therapy would be a better idea? Like, Anna and me...**together?**" _The mere idea makes me want to re-enact my McDonalds hiding plan._

Mulan lifted her head up and smoothed out a bit of her rumpled hair. "I cannot tell you if it is a good idea **now**, Elsa. But at some point, it is probably the best thing the two of you could do." Her brow furrowed, eyebrows slanting in an unusually harsh manner. She looked...defeated. "I cannot help **either** of you with the way things are, and little else in my life frustrates me as much as **that fact.**"

Elsa's body moved of its own accord, and before she knew it she had rounded the table. Her hands rested on Mulan's tense shoulders, wrinkling the crisp, blue blazer further. Elsa swallowed thickly, a protective heat rising in her chest. _You've just been carrying this around with you? You...you **dummy.**_

"I never said I always have the right answer." Following her witty remark, Mulan smirked knowingly. She felt the fond hands on her shoulders jerk in surprise.

This time it was Elsa who groaned. "I said that out loud, I guess. But no, I said it because you're **allowed** to admit that what you're doing isn't working." Slipping her hands down until they joined over top of Mulan's collarbone, Elsa gently swayed from left to right. "But you **aren't** allowed to blame yourself for what's going on between Anna and me. That's...that's just **illegal.**" _Yeah, illegal. Ironic choice of words there._

Mulan barked out a sharp laugh, and just like that, she felt a little bit more in control of the situation. Her cheeks pinked, and she ate up the affection Elsa offered. "You still give great hugs."

Basking in Mulan's greatly improved mood, Elsa briefly pondered the ramifications of her friend's decision. _I should probably tell Punzie...and perhaps Merida? Well, maybe not. I have to respect and trust that Anna will go to whoever she's most comfortable with. Besides, she just might go right back to Mulan, only as a friend and not a patient._

_ This is a pretty amazing friend we've got here. _Elsa grinned cheekily. "And this isn't even a proper hug."

Mulan was forced to agree with Elsa's assessment. Right after that, she decided to stand up and make it a proper hug.

_I will talk to Anna next week at our scheduled appointment. She probably will not take the news well...but I think she'll understand. After all, she is much more like Elsa than even she realizes._

* * *

Once Kristoff and Amelia had turned the corner, Anna began to lumber in the other direction. The nearest bus stop was a quarter mile from Kokkorio Estiatorio, and the slightly confining space around the belly of her dress made her regret her dessert of peanut butter mousse pie with every step. "That pie was a trap and a half...ugh."

Rapunzel stayed in-step with her beleaguered cousin, who gratefully accepted the steadying arm which she offered. "At least we've got some swell walking weather this evening, huh?" When Anna offered naught else aside from an overstuffed grunt in reply, Rapunzel decided to hold off on asking about what was bothering the redhead during dinner. Grasping Anna's bicep more firmly, Rapunzel took the lead as the pair weaved their way through a throng of Saturday night walking enthusiasts. "So, do you really think Kristoff and Amelia met at the park...like they said?"

Anna let out a weary chuckle, stretching out her legs a bit more as she tried to battle through her dessert coma. "Sounded like something right out of a Jon Chu romance flick."

"Jon Chu? Banana, I think you've got a **sugar overload**. That guy does mostly dance movies, **not** romance." Rapunzel's applied blush had begun to fade, allowing the natural ruddiness of her cheeks to show. She heard the quiet gurgle of protest Anna's stomach made, and without thinking, slipped a hand over the rumbly tummy in comfort.

Anna let out a dry cackle. "Mmm...exactly my point." It took her a few seconds before the hand against her stomach registered, at which point she drew a stuttering breath. Suddenly, the back of her neck felt uncomfortably warm, but she knew it was more out of self disappointment. "No...actually, that's shitty of me to say. Kristoff's a legitimately sweet guy. Dorky, but sweet. And he just so happened to get found by a woman right up his alley." _Kinda wishing right now that Merida wasn't a **once in a blue moon** cuddler. Punzie feels a little **too** comfortable right now._ "Guess that's my M.O. now that I'm all better. Shit on the straighties when I fuck up."

Rapunzel sensed a small opening to address the trouble she perceived earlier that evening, and after guiding Anna around a nearing lamppost, pressed her gently for more information. "So something's got you down tonight. You aren't allowed to feel bad now that you finally beat that flu. Talk to me."

Shrugging as she leaned into the cool breeze which tousled her straight-hanging hair, Anna tried to focus her attention on the hand resting against her midsection in order to ignore her own impending guilt. It worked, but not exactly how she intended it to. "I...I accidentally tore something. Something very, **very** special to me."

Rapunzel wondered if a bit of levity would help, and responded with the first thought that popped into her head. "It wasn't, like, your achilles tendon...right? Wait, can you even walk if that happens? Oh my god, how are you even walking **now?!**"

Anna made a heroic attempt at grinning, but the action felt wrong somehow. It felt like an insult. "P...it's not funny." Anna was neither angry nor upset in her admonishment; only melancholy. "Last night I did a swan dive onto my bed and I tore the blanket. The quilt. **Our** Alaskan, Supergirls quilt."

Rapunzel's countenance softened immediately, and she wasted no time in wrapping her right arm firmly around Anna's shoulders. "Oh...**honey.**" Drawing Anna right alongside her, Rapunzel suddenly wished they could stop inside the hotel for awhile. She could tell Anna needed proper comforting, which was difficult to do when walking, and doubly so when in heels.

Right outside of the _Marriot_, a lanky, grey-bearded man was hawking knockoff wristwatches. He made eye contact with Rapunzel, and was instantly ready to launch into a quick sales spiel. She wasn't having any of it, though, and the piercing glower she shot at him was as clear as a sternly worded reprimand.

_My Anna's hurting. Say one word about fucking watches and I'll take a bite out of your **soul.**_ "Don't sweat it. Don't, don't, **please** don't. You know I can do a stitch-up job like nobody's business." Nuzzling her forehead against Anna's cheek, Rapunzel remained doggedly optimistic. "Besides, character is important for blankets. And nothing says **character** like a stitch and a patch."

_First I'll ruin the fucking metaphor for our relationship. For the encore, I just might be able to ruin the **real thing.**_ A nervous, terrified shiver raced up Anna's back. As she spoke haltingly, she failed to notice that Rapunzel was leading her right past the bus stop. "It...it wasn't just a little tear. It was a **gigantic** rip. It's almost in two separate pieces, thanks to my **stupidity.**"

"**Oh!**" Heat bloomed in Rapunzel's face, and she found herself hastily yanking Anna over to a nearby bench. Once they were both seated beneath a little maple tree, Rapunzel quickly cupped Anna's cheeks. She pressed against them hard enough to smoosh them and draw an indignant squeal from Anna's mouth. "It was an accident. An **accident.** Anna, I wanna hear you say that."

"It...was an _accident_." The words tumbled from Anna's lips in a laconic drip, although her lips were puckered from Rapunzel's insistent pressure.

Two teenage girls in matching sundresses just happened to be prancing by, and overheard the short exchange. Following Anna's dejected repetition, the taller, ebony-haired teen interjected with a frown of immense disapproval. "Dudette, that's **so** not sincere."

Rapunzel didn't feel the need to turn her glower on the passers-by, but she did raise her right hand back over her right shoulder and offer a middle finger to the chatty interloper.

"Hmph, **try** to offer advice...rude." The taller girl briefly slowed her pace, weighing the merits of actually stopping and confronting Rapunzel's gesture. Her pint-sized blonde companion, now thoroughly flustered, latched onto her arm and hauled her down the sidewalk with all due haste.

Rapunzel suddenly blinked in surprise, before turning around to see just who she had flipped off. Despite her still-present glower, however, she **did** feel a bit sheepish. "Some peoples' kids."

"Can't take you anywhere, can I?" Several seconds after Rapunzel's enforced scrunch-face was stopped, Anna managed a lopsided smirk.

Rapunzel turned back to face her cousin immediately. The warmth and spark of mirth evident in Anna's voice warmed the top of Rapunzel's ears. "There you are. **There.**"

Anna rolled her eyes at the finger pressing affectionately against her nose. She blew a raspberry at Rapunzel's retreating hand, but also managed to affirm what she'd somehow known was true all along. "Yeah...it **was** an accident. Sucks that it happened, but I'll help you fix it, and then move on."

"Stronger than before!" Rapunzel cheered.

"And now with one hundred percent **more** character." Anna couldn't resist rolling her shoulders back as she reclined against the bench. _You're so good for me._ "Yeah...you're so good for me."

"Nice to know I'm good for **something.**" Rapunzel immediately sidled up next to Anna, resting her head on the taller woman's left shoulder. She tried to drown out the noises of the city, instead focusing on the stars which were visible between the budding leaves on the overhead maple tree.

Despite Anna's relieved mood, her mind couldn't help but turn to next week. To her sister. "I...I get why Elsa wouldn't have wanted to come with you tonight. Too much like a **double date** for her to really be comfortable...but she should've been okay since I came, too." Twiddling her fingers on her lap, Anna paused her nervous action in order to smooth out her wrinkled dress. Another nervous action, paired with a nervous question. "How's she doing? Is she...nervous about next week?"

"Well...yeah, I can't exactly lie about **that.**" Rapunzel didn't even have to draw her eyes away from the stars to feel Anna's anxious fidgeting. The brunette knew where to find the two restless hands, and she laid one of hers over top of them. A gentle squeeze followed. "But she knew I missed you this week. And I guess, maybe she figured you missed me...maybe a little bit."

Anna's chuckle was dry and full of false bravado. "Like I'd ever miss **you.**"

_I always miss you when we're apart._

"Yeah...I figured as much." That time, Rapunzel did turn and nuzzle her nose shamelessly against Anna's cheek. Her heart thumped with warmth, and she tried to pass on as much strength and courage as she could to Anna.

Anna shivered again. The third hand on her lap made it quite warm. She was rather warm all over. Next Friday seemed a long way off.

_But it'll get here eventually. And when Elsa and I leave...she'll miss you. _

_It's selfish and stupid to even think about, but I bet I'll miss you **more.**_

Anna wasn't sure how much time passed in quiet contemplation next to Rapunzel, but eventually, something seemed slightly **off.** "Uh...don't get me wrong, this is awesome. But didn't we walk, like, **way past** the bus stop?" Wincing when her neck popped, Anna craned her head to the right and realized the bus stop which would take her home was out of sight.

"Yeah, I figured we could hook up with somebody else just down the road. Catch a kitschie indie flick at _Landmark_. Make it a **threesome**." Rapunzel bumped her shoulder playfully against Anna's, and her eyebrow waggle game was suggestively on point. _Alright, Corona...enough flirt flirt games._

Anna grinned, shyly eyeing her cousin askance. "But who could even keep up with a duo as **awesome** as us?"

Rapunzel shrugged, shaking both of Anna's hands as she herself made ready to stand up. "What do college kids do in a happening part of town on a Saturday night? We hang out with one of our teachers!"

Anna stared back dully, the gears in her brain taking their sweet time in turning. She felt Rapunzel give a mighty tug, and then Anna was back on her feet. However, she suddenly felt like she wanted to sit down again.

That...or pass out. Anna tried to **not** sound surprised. She **hoped** that her voice wasn't laced with as much panic as she felt.

"We're...we're meeting up with **Kida?!**"

* * *

"Heartwarders are aesthetes and hedonists who actively seek out pleasure and beauty in all things and who nurture the creation of beautiful objects." Perched on a swivel stool behind the sales counter at _Natural One_, Milo read from his _Faiths and Pantheons_ manual. As he perused the prestige class in question, he paused every so often to scan Elsa's nearby character sheet. "Sapphro's got the feats, her chaotic neutral alignment is good, and...you wanted one rank in _Sylvan_ for your new skill, right?"

Elsa nodded quickly, unable to shake the slight anxiety she felt. _I triple checked everything and I should definitely qualify for this prestige class. It sounds silly, but I want to sound like I know what I'm talking about here. Especially in front of my friends._

Kronk leaned over Milo's right shoulder to get a better look at the manual's heartwarder image. He let out a low whistle, clearly impressed. "That one doesn't even **look** mortal. All glowy skin and full of epicness."

"Yeah, high level heartwarders can become so attractive that they transcend human standards of beauty. Sort of fey-like." Milo adjusted his wire-frame glasses, before closing his book and returning Elsa's character sheet to her. "Level ten sorceress, level one heartwarder. Welcome to the world of dual-classes, Elsa."

Elsa immediately waved off her friends' applause, and laughed at Milo's remark that Jafar was not a fan of the heartwarder class. Elsa solemnly promised she'd be on the lookout for extra traps or trouble.

Returning quietly to her seat at the long table, Elsa's eyes lit up when she spotted Lydia seated next to Mulan. "Lydia! Did you hear that I just…"

"Started your journey to seducing every man, woman, and non-binary in our fictional world? Yes, and **two** gold stars for you." Lydia's tone was dry and her smirk was wan, but the amusement which lit up her eyes was undeniable. "Soon we'll all have to make will saves or accidentally fall off of a cliff if we even just **look** at you."

Elsa's smile dimmed a bit, but she still managed to see the honest humor in Lydia's assessment. Folding her arms, she gave an airy sigh at the prospect of a new class to learn. "Sapphro's simply not interested in beautiful people...only ornate books. And dolls. Yes, perfect, she already has her spellbooks, and in her free time she likes to sew together little dolls of people that she meets."

Mulan giggled brightly at her friend's enthusiasm, and watched as Elsa eagerly jotted down her character's newest hobbies in the biography section of the character sheet. "NPCs might think you are a witch doctor if they see you crafting dolls that look like them. Careful you do not let our resident cleric see that hobby!"

Despite the joking tone Mulan used, Elsa's brow still furrowed as she made a serious note of her barbarian friend's suggestion. "Hide dolls from clerics. Right...that **does** make sense." Finishing up her heartwarder class additions, Elsa quickly stowed her character sheet in her binder, before returning to the task of painting miniatures. A small bit of guilt nibbled at her, however, and she felt the urge to confirm with Mulan that the following week's change in plans was acceptable. "Are you **sure** everybody is okay with having our game on Wednesday night? I feel like I'm, you know...inconveniencing you all with my erratic schedule these last few weeks."

"I wish you would stop worrying about that, Elsa. We all have fairly lax schedules outside of work and school, so it is no trouble moving around game night from time to time." Mulan had finished painting her miniatures, and was assembling a suspension bridge model for use on the next game's map. She shook her head at Elsa's continued reticence, an amused smile playing at the therapist's lips.

Lydia took Mulan's assurance one step further. "And of course, what she means by that is that out of all of us, you're the one with the most active social life. Us lowly no-lifers have got even **more** reasons to do as you command now, what with your **ethereal beauty and all.**" Lydia's hands kept right on rolling small balls of clay, but she shot Elsa a playfully insinuative look. "You **are** impressively busy for a person who isn't **seeing** anyone."

A pregnant pause followed, and Elsa could sense that Lydia was waiting with bated breath to see if she would be corrected. A warm rush swept up along Elsa's collar, but she squared her shoulders and focused on keeping a clear head. _Just the way Rapunzel does whenever somebody might find out about us. _"Well, **somebody** in the party has to balance out that abysmal four you rolled for your charisma. But look out...once Sapphro stars gaining both attention **and** affection from low-tier deities, she may not have time to charm a jury into letting your kleptomaniac off with only light community service." Waggling her most recently painted orc in Lydia's direction, Elsa offered a playfully threatening grin. "But if you keep stealing me the books I need, maybe Sapphro will sweet-talk that handsome barista into giving you his phone number."

Several yards away, Kronk easily heard Elsa's sly rebuttal, and hollered in approval. "Oh, that's a level three Fireball burn!"

Lydia immediately held up her hands in surrender, unable to quash an impressed grin. "Oh for sure, we've **definitely** got a mutually beneficial deal going on. But I **will** get Michael's attention **and** phone number one of these days. Without an assist!"

Mulan's cheeks glowed with warm pride in her dear friend. _Elsa, you have really made great strides socially since I met you last year. I have been frustrated at my inability to advise you about your sister directly, but now I hope I can better assist you._

Having zoned out while she was lost in her own thoughts, Mulan suddenly realized that Elsa was staring right at her. "What...did I get paint on my face **again?!**"

Mulan responded with a sharp shake of her head in the negative. Her cheeks still burned, but not in an unpleasant way, and she quickly returned to helping Elsa paint more figurines.

_I'd never ask Elsa this...but sometimes I wonder if she ever thinks about the time we had together. When we were...more than friends._

No, the rosy warmth staining Mulan's cheeks didn't bother her. Not really. But she much preferred simplicity in her life, and at that moment, Elsa seemed to be unknowingly treading the line between simple and **not-so-simple.**

_Then again, Elsa has **always** escaped definition. Exceeded it._

* * *

As soon as the girls had made their way inside the _Landmark Theater_, Anna wasted no time in rushing to the restroom. When Anna emerged minutes later, she felt considerably lighter and much less nauseous. Which, as Anna joined Rapunzel in the snack line, she realized that her mostly empty stomach had come at a fortuitous time. "Oh, **wowzers.** For a rinky dinky Indie theater, this place gets an A plus **plus** for snackage selection!"

"Yep, they've even got dinner tables in front of each screen." The line moved quickly, and Rapunzel ushered Anna forward with a gentle hand on the small of her back. "Full means, even a decent wine selection. But are you **sure** you're up for anything food-related? We **did** just come from a dinner date with Kristoff and his new **gal pal**." Catching her verbal slip a second too late, Rapunzel shyly ducked her head, and was grateful that Anna was standing in front of her.

Anna heard the affectionate phrase loud and clear, and she quickly locked her feet in place before she could do something stupid. Such as turn around and show off her own rosy cheeks. _Yeah...dinner date. In my nonexistent dreams it would have been a date._ "And **then** we walked a zillion miles. My body's a fuckin' trooper with quick digestion, so bring on the...**hold the phone, they've got caramel apple crisp?!**" _Always room for that. Wait...wasn't there something on my mind? Feels like I should be...freaking out about something._

It wasn't long before Anna and Rapunzel were on their way down the hall. Their movie theater was the last one on the right, and Rapunzel handed the theater attendant a pair of tickets while Anna balanced a plate full of caramel apple crisp in each hand.

Anna had thrown a minor fit when Rapunzel insisted on paying for the snacks. "Give me **this one thing**, Banana. Amelia already out-sassed me for the _Kokkari_ dinner bill, and Kida paid for all of our tickets in advance. Hell, she's probably in there, waiting for us."

Anna begrudgingly agreed to her cousin's request. Mere moments later, Anna's face paled when she realized she didn't have enough money in her checking account to even pay for the pair's movie snacks. _Shit, well I guess that's what was bothering me earlier._ _A little bit short this week...I guess that makes sense, though. Auto deposit hits on Monday, so if I can manage to not starve **tomorrow**, I'm golden._

Several yards from theater six, which sported a digital display over the door reading _'Carol'_, Anna was struck by her Absolutely Potentially Completely Fucking Disastrous Problem of the Night ™. The spoons rattled against the clear, glass dessert dishes, just as Anna's hands trembled. She quickly looked up and swore her throat had constricted to the diameter of a pinhead.

Rapunzel was already holding the theater door open, but she did a double take at the sight of her suddenly rigid cousin. "Uh oh...what's up? Did your Adamantium bones freeze up again, Wolvie?"

A heated groan spilled from Anna's lips as she whisked past the open door. Turning to lean against the wall, Anna dimly realized that a small patch of sweat had formed on the orange fabric right below her breasts. "Need to...talk. Forgot, have to tell you...**something.**" _Christ on **corn cob**, I never told Kida I was going to tell Punzie this! But...it might affect her **and** Elsa. No matter how good a friend Kida is to me, I...I **can't** risk something happening._ A guilty grimace flitted across Anna's face as she slouched a bit. The last thing she wanted was to lock her knees and pass out. "It's...I was gonna talk to you about it over the phone, until...that night with Elsa last week."

_ I'm the one who has to make this decision, so I'll fucking do just that._

A look of recognition quickly dawned on Rapunzel's face. Letting the door fall shut, she ignored the dimming lights in the theater and joined Anna aside the door. "I remember that night...if you're **sure** you want to bring it up right now? Here, let me hold those desserts before they end up on the floor. Or the ceiling." Rapunzel's brow creased with worry, which only multiplied when Anna haltingly replied.

"They're probably safer in **my** hands." Gritting her teeth as she willed her breathing to become less erratic, Anna was suddenly slapped with the guilty realization that every second she bemoaned her own situation was one more second Rapunzel was forced to worry. Anna's vision blurred a bit, and she dumbly realized her knees had locked up with tension again. _Say it, chicken shit...just **spit out the demon.**_ "Kida told me she's in love with you."

A second later, one of the young women fell unconscious against the wall.

* * *

Aside from the occasional clink of silverware against glass, the movie theater was respectfully quiet. Carol, the title character of the movie with the same name, seemed to devastate both Therese **and** the audience with each stare of longing. The film had been running for an hour, and Anna couldn't deny that the plush reclining seats were top quality.

She was also grateful for the chance to lay back and recover from her earlier bout of dizziness.

_Well, I tried to fucking warn myself not to lock my knees and pass out. I think the military calls that **falling out**. Hmm...I should ask **Kida** about that after the movie's over._ Poking at the remaining bit of crumbly graham cracker bits in a chunky applesauce, Anna briefly cursed her choice of seat.

Immediately after Anna's knees had given out, Rapunzel shook off the surprising admission and snatched not only both desserts, but also her woozy cousin. The only way Rapunzel had been able to halt Anna's fall was by hooking her elbows underneath freckled armpits and leaning back. The fact that Rapunzel managed to do that **while** balancing a dish of warm, crumbly apple crisp in each hand made her efforts all the more miraculous.

Rapunzel was completely unsurprised, however, when Anna's weight proved too great to hold up with arms alone. Blushing as a heated apology flitted through her head, Rapunzel stepped forward and shoved a thigh between Anna's legs. The brunette's knee slapped against the wall with a dull thud, but she'd managed to catch Anna mid-straddle on her leg.

Seconds later, a thoroughly dizzy and thoroughly embarrassed Anna had come around. Rapunzel's first reaction was to take her overwhelmed cousin home immediately, but Anna was stubborn in her refusal. She also used the fact that she'd been denied the **honor** of paying for snacks against Rapunzel.

_Shit, after I **finally** managed to tell Punzie about Kida's feelings for her...no way was I gonna just run back home with my tail between my legs._ Anna tried to only glance to her right in a subtle manner...and despite the dark theater, it was obvious that Rapunzel was seated next to her with no small amount of tension in her body. _But now it's Punzie who's queen of Awkward-land._

Kida sat on Rapunzel's right, and the dark-skinned Marine was comparatively down-dressed in her faded blue jeans and her plum-colored, untucked button-up shirt. Every few minutes, Kida would lean over and whisper something to Rapunzel. A crass joke, a heartfelt observation about the lead actresses in the movie, or even an observation about how out-of-it Anna herself had seemed earlier.

Rapunzel laughed in response. Rapunzel nodded in response. Rapunzel reached back over and pinched Kida's arm in response.

To an acquaintance of both women, their actions and reactions seemed completely normal. Anna, however, was not a mere acquaintance of theirs. Also, Anna was trusted with a secret of Kida's which altered the redhead's perception.

And now, that secret was also bestowed upon Rapunzel. Whether she wanted it or not.

A grim, helpless smirk flitted across Anna's face. _Being told something you never asked to know, but sort of **needed** to know. Boy do I know **that fucking feeling.**_

Both Rapunzel and Kida strove to pretend there was nothing between them. Nothing unsaid, nothing hidden, and that nothing had changed.

But something **had** changed...and it twisted up Anna's insides that she, too, could see the change.

_It's for the best. Whatever happens...I told Punzie about it and meant the **best** by that. For everyone involved. And for Elsa...because even though she isn't here…_

_ ...this will affect her, too._

* * *

**_'Hey, we're going to meet Kida at the Landmark Theater after dinner. There's this new indie flick that came out...1960s and hella gay. Had a nice time with Kristoff and Amelia, but they're calling it a night. Wanna come out and make it a foursome?'_**

Elsa had just buckled her seat belt, and was getting ready to drive home from her friends' hobby shop, when Rapunzel's text arrived. Grinning affectionately at her girlfriend's words, Elsa took a minute to consider her options.

In that time, a second text from Rapunzel arrived.

**_'Crap, sorry, I forgot you're out showing your buddies just how hot a sorceress you are tonight! Have fun, double the fun you planned on, and I should be home before midnight. It was...really really really good seeing Anna now that she's not in quarantine. Love you, nerdface.'_**

Pursing her lips, Elsa decided she'd make a quick detour to pick up some ice cream on her way home. _I'm sure Punzie had plenty of dessert, but I still feel a little bit guilty about not wanting to join them for a secret double date. I'll make sure to get double of her favorite flavor._

It was shortly after ten o'clock when Elsa stumbled into the dark apartment she shared with Rapunzel. Momentarily forgetting where the living room light switch was, Elsa shuffled around a bit in the dark as she palmed the wall.

She felt her foot make contact with something that **moved**, and the yelp that immediately followed drew a guilty groan from Elsa's lips. "Sorry, Dippy. Sorry...I owe you kisses and catnip." It was with great relief that Elsa finally managed to locate and flick on the light switch, however she had no such luck in locating Dipper. _Well, he'll come around when it's time for dinner in a little bit. Then I'll ambush him with love._

In the meantime, Elsa busied herself with approving the final round of supply requisition invoices. It still didn't seem quite real that the completion of her five month long music superstore project would be over and done with in less than one week. _Costs, expenses, overhead...all coming in below projections for March. Tomorrow I'll mail off my salary bonus proposals to Mr. Weselton, but I'm fairly certain he'll approve them. After all, it was through the hard work of my wonderful foreman and my amazing interior designer that we saved so much money._

_ My interior designer. My cousin. My **girlfriend.**_ The thought still sent a giddy thrill right up Elsa's spine, and she shivered as she ran a finger along her goosebump laden forearm. Monday morning still seemed far away, but Elsa knew it would arrive quickly. That meant four more days jam-packed with busy schedules, and little time to steal moments of affection with Rapunzel. _Well, aside from the precious hours of sleep we get at home, but I don't think I'll be getting many of **those** this week._

_ There **is** New York to think about, too._ Scrunching her nose defiantly, Elsa resolved to spend her entire Sunday in the company of Rapunzel. Sharing the affection which even now, continued to keep the little hairs on Elsa's arms standing at attention.

The jarring whir of Elsa's cell phone atop her desk jarred her from her blissful daydream. She **hoped** the message was not from her superiors in New York, and was relieved to see it was another note from Rapunzel.

**_'I love you, Elsie. Can't say that enough.'_**

_Oh, my adorable little bodyguard. I love you **too.**_ Elsa was just about to punch those words into a reply text, before an idea struck her which cranked the blush on her cheeks up to eleven.

_I'm gonna send my girlfriend a **selfie.**_ Flipping the camera direction on her phone, Elsa's first instinct was to give a peace sign and purse her lips together. She quickly vetoed **that** idea. _No, no...can't be overly romantic, in case somebody else sees her phone. But friends do the duck face thing to each other, don't they? And family...maybe?_

Groaning softly, Elsa decided to forgo the duck face picture in lieu of an impish smile. She snapped the picture, and immediately after, a louder groan trickled from her displeased mouth. "Oh, come on...my eyes were **not** closed!"

A **third** text from Rapunzel caused Elsa to bobble and nearly drop her phone. She quickly swiped away her poor selfie attempt, before checking out her cousin's latest message.

**_'Have to tell you something when I get home. It's not bad, but...we need to talk.'_**

Elsa was dimly aware that her palms had become very sweaty. Her throat seemed to want to compensate for that, however, as it went uncomfortably dry. _What's going on? What...**oh**, vague messages are the **most frustrating!**_

As if Rapunzel was reading her girlfriend's mind, a final text arrived for Elsa to nervously read.

**_'Sorry, sorry, I'm sure you're probably freaking out a little. Or a lot. This...it's about something that Anna told me tonight. She told me...and I need to tell you. Be home right after the movie. Still love you, mega lots.'_**

Even Dipper was able to sense the distraught waves rolling off of Elsa's tense body as she hunched over her drafting table. The cat sidled up to his surrogate human mother, rubbing bodily against her shins.

_Well, at least Dippy forgave me. That's...a **little** load off of my mind._

Suddenly, the impending New York trip with Anna was the furthest thing from Elsa's thoughts.

* * *

"They could've smooched a little, right at the end. You know, **give in** to all those lustful stares." Flipping her comfy recliner back a bit further, Rapunzel toon a noisy sip of the last bit of Kida's slushie. The end credits for _Carol_ scrolled by on-screen, and Rapunzel idly noticed a pair of ushers starting to sweep out the side aisles. "Heck, I would've been **fine** with and end-credits sex scene or something."

Kida pouted at her sudden lack of a drink and nudged Rapunzel's bare feet playfully. "Remember, they had to deal with social conventions of the time. Still a handful of decades in between a public kiss and a **gay** public kiss."

Anna, however, was on high alert and wound entirely too tightly. She tried not to hyper analyze every movement her friends made and every joke they shared. _God damn, I need to show them some fucking respect. **Especially** Punzie. She'd never hurt Elsa on purpose...and she wouldn't hurt Kida, either. _"Social conventions suck the big one. I don't care **who** you are...if fuckin' Galadriel is comin' at you, you take her and show her ladyparts what's what." _Oh jeeze, just focus on the damn credits or something. That's sure to be boring as...oh, shit. _ **Carter Burwell?!** Homeboy went from Twilight to this...okay, I'm sort of impressed."

Rapunzel's immediate reaction was knock her bare feet right back against Kida's boots. Everything seemed fine...until Rapunzel caught a glimpse of her older friend's eyes, and quickly shrank back against her recliner. _Suddenly anything I do could be seen as flirting. Anything...**Kida** does could be seen as flirting! Damnit, I've never **had** this problem before._ Mildly desperate for any sort of distraction, Rapunzel turned around and peeked over the back of her seat. "I think that usher is trying to make us leave with the power of his mind."

The theater attendant **was** staring at the trio, but he looked far too passive to say anything about the movie being over.

"Whoa, **Usher's here?!**" Anna whirled around in her seat, but quickly blanched when she spotted the sour-faced theater attendant. Anna offered a feisty glare in return, before slinking back down. "Oh...got my hopes all up and everything. He makes killer pancakes."

Kida lazily draped an arm over the back of her recliner. She met the usher's stare directly and even went so far as to offer a friendly wave. The usher was nonplussed. "How do you even **know** that?"

Anna's shoulders drooped as the movie credits finally came to an end. Her hopes of a post-credits sex scene dashed, she yanked her heels back on while ensuring she didn't forget her clutch. "He posted it on his vine. Him making pancakes in his boxers."

Rapunzel took the cue from her younger cousin and moved to put on her own heels. "Underwear pancakes sound very not-tasty."

Anna let out a frustrated huff, pausing in the middle of her effort to prod loose a piece of apple from her front teeth. She then groused at Rapunzel. "Oh my, you're so funny I forgot to - hey, h...**hey**, **rib stealing is illegal!**" Spluttering indignantly as she slammed her elbows against her sides, Anna floundered against her recliner. She was trapped between two plush armrests, and had way to escape Rapunzel's attacking hands.

_I **really** don't like being limited in how I can respond...and **scrutinizing** my responses to anything Kida says. Sorry, Banana, but I require **special** stress relief._ Rapunzel chuckled fondly at the harassed grimace Anna wore, and after a few more quick tickles, she gave her cousin breathing room.

Anna was just about to respond, when without warning, the theater went dark. "Did that guy just...turn the lights out on us?!"

Grabbing her empty cup in one hand and the nearly empty tub of popcorn the group had shared in her other, Kida's retort was dry yet amused. "Of course not, we're totally still sitting here in the **not-dark**."

Rapunzel couldn't place why she felt a bit more comfortable in the dark, but a smile lit up her face at the sound of Kida's maximum-sarcasm voice. "Whoops, somebody sounds like they need their un-cranky french fry fix." Leaning to her right a bit, Rapunzel jutted out an elbow in order to give her fellow Wiccan a friendly nudge.

A breathy whine slipped from Kida's lips, and Rapunzel's face went from zero to tomato in record time. Kida was able to compose herself quickly, however, and gave Rapunzel's bangs a warm ruffle. "Ha **ha**. But for reals, I could just **murder** some potato sticks."

An embarrassed titter tumbled from Rapunzel's lips, but immediately after she stood up, she felt warm breath cascading against her right ear. _Oh lordy-loo, Ki. **Ki.**_

"Boob attacks are also illegal...my little rapscallion." The tremor in Kida's voice was faint, and she only remained at Rapunzel's side for a moment before moving away.

Anna, who had the worst night vision of anybody **any** of the girls had ever met, moaned overdramatically as she blindly pressed her hands against the projection screen. "I...what...**how did I get to the fucking front of the room?!**"

Kida chuckled dryly, shrugging on her jacket before muttering a quiet assurance to Rapunzel. "Hell, **I'm** surprised she managed to avoid the dining tables and chairs. Let me lead Marco Polo over there back through the maze, and we'll meet you outside. Feel free to bitch at that dickhead usher, 'cause I'm gonna lay into his manager and get his negligent ass fired."

"Rawr! I'll...soften them up for you, Ki." Rapunzel tried to sound chipper, but she could **hear** the fluster in her own voice. Making a hasty exit, she stumbled once or twice on the occasional step, until she remembered there was a railing to cling to.

_It's the strangest thing. I mean...**objectively**, I guess Kida never showed interest. So...I never had any reason to, either? Am I **really** that passive sometimes?_

_ No denying she's wonderful, a bit of an Amazon, with those shoulders and that…_

Clamping down on her thoughts sharply, Rapunzel trapped her tongue between her front teeth. She flung the theater room door open, and as the cool air rushed against her face, she bashfully realized there was sweat clinging to her forehead and cheeks.

_Stop. Stop right there. There's no point in even entertaining the fucking thought._

_ The fucking...thought._

A frustrated grumble tore itself from Rapunzel's throat just as she turned to her right. Several yards away, the usher who had shut off their theater room's light saw Rapunzel.

He froze in place, jaw moving of its own accord for a few seconds, before the fierce eyes staring holes into his head elicited a stuttered apology. "S...oh god, I'm **sorry!**" Stumbling backwards as he tried to turn on the balls of his feet, the usher floundered into the nearby employee lounge.

Rapunzel's shoulders slumped when her unplanned intimidation victory made her feel no better.

_I...I can't deal with this quickly. Elsa, I'm sorry, but...I can't just look at Kida and tell her **no.**_ Balling her hands into fists, Rapunzel determinedly made her way into the womens' restroom.

_She and I have history, and even if it's not **sexual**, I owe her more than a simple 'no'._

* * *

An hour later found Rapunzel and Anna trudging to the bus stop which would take Anna back to her apartment on the other side of town. She had tried to insist that Rapunzel didn't have to accompany her to the bus stop, as the brunette's preoccupation with the evening's events was obvious. The midnight hour was cool and overcast, with lighter than normal street traffic for a Saturday night.

"No way, Jose. Creepers in the bushes all over town are just waiting for a chance to kidnap you...**especially** in that hot little number." Grinning defiantly, it wasn't until a few seconds later that Rapunzel realized she had lost complete control of her mouth. _Thanks a million, brain. **This** is how we avoid thinking about Kida? By **turbo-flirting** with Banana?_

Quite sure she was on the edge of drowning in recent conversation analyses, Rapunzel quickly interlocked her fingers with Anna's. The touch was somewhat reassuring, and helped to ground Rapunzel, even as her own noisy mind made Anna's nonchalant reply hard to hear.

"Hell, this isn't **that** little. It's almost downright **conservative** compared to that **other** dress...which you **also** bought me." Anna felt a bit guilty over enjoying the sensation of Rapunzel's hand on her own. It wasn't often that Rapunzel's skin was more rough than Anna's, but with the former having worked overtime every day of the prior week compared to the latter's lazy days of flu recovery, Anna was hardly surprised. _Strong hands...I wonder how they'd feel on my...oh god **damnit**, I just suck tonight._

_Breaking news. Potato sticks suffer a grisly death. Story at eleven. _Rapunzel wearily crawled back into her own head for what she swore was her last bit of reflection on particular zinger's she had traded with Kida earlier. _That's totes fine...**completely** friendly and not at all leading on._

By now Rapunzel was mostly unaware of the world around her, trusting Anna to keep her from walking into a parking meter. _And then, Kida said...It's eleven right now, the story is in my **mouth.** _

_ That's still pretty innocent. I mean...compared to how we usually talk, it's mega normal._

A quiet voice in the corner of Rapunzel's mind politely suggested she approach her conversation analysis as though she was Elsa. That voice was quickly dumped into a trash can as the majority of her other voices loudly disagreed. _Goddess...everyone holds internal conversations with themselves, right? And they use different voices with different accents, and then...damnit, focus up, Corona. What did **I** say next?_

_I bet it is._

Rapunzel swallowed thickly, cursing her dry throat as she suddenly remembered the **automatically flirty** look she had shared with Kida immediately after that last reply. Eyes hooded, twinkling with mischief...yet also holding back an undeniable reluctance. A hesitance which was new to **both** young women.

_If I was dating **anybody else**, Kida and I could do anything we wanted. Explore **us**...together._

It was the face of another woman who Rapunzel next imagined, which caused her to stumble forward as the ground suddenly disappeared.

Elsa's eyes were bright with tears, which she seemed to hold back only by allowing her bottom lip to quiver in time with Rapunzel's devastated, thudding heart. _Elsa would do that, too. If anything ever happened between Kida and me, Elsa would probably just let me go. She'd tell me it's the best thing for both of us. No. No no no **no!**_

"**NO!**" Anna felt Rapunzel pulling away from her as the brunette mindlessly stepped off of the sidewalk. A guttural cry tore through the air as Anna bodily yanked Rapunzel back onto the sidewalk, moments before a garbage truck noisily honked in passing.

Rapunzel instantly doubled over, hands pressing against her thighs as she drew sharp, ragged breaths. Her eyes were wide with fear, and she thought she heard herself repeating the word **sorry** over and over again.

"Fuckin' wait to get lost in your mind palace until you're **home!**" Anna's shrill chastisement sounded harsh even to her own ears. She remained at Rapunzel's side, both hands grasping the brunette's right bicep as though she feared her momentarily scatterbrained cousin might wander off again. A long groan slipped from Anna's lips, and she trailed her shaky left hand over Rapunzel's back. "I **know** you're stressed as hell over what you're gonna say to Kida...**and** Elsa. But you can't say jack shit if you're a Punz-cake!"

"Thanks. Sorry. Thanks...I'm...really, **really** sorry." It took another few moments before Rapunzel was able to gather her wits enough to stand up once more. She instantly leaned into Anna's half-embrace, while her brown eyes flitted with embarrassment between the handful of folks waiting for the late-night bus. She directed a particularly forlorn **sorry** at the shocked strangers, before turning and pressing her face against Anna's neck. _Goddess...I've never had to **deal** with this kind of complicated shit before. It ties my fucking brain in knots...things were **never** like this._

_It was always black and white. If I loved somebody and wanted to be with them...I'd pursue._

Combing soft fingers through Rapunzel's frazzled hair, Anna lowered her voice as she offered warm coos of encouragement. "You're okay, you're fine. It happens to all of us...that's why the Goddess gave you strong arms, just for me to **yank** the shit out of." Dimly, Anna became aware of her phone's new text message buzz.

Seconds later, Rapunzel's phone also vibrated. She managed a breathy chuckle, though it was unnaturally strained. "Yeah...I should get home. Bet you...bet you **more** french fries that Elsa texted **you** first and me second." Guilt and worry twisted up Rapunzel's insides, and she suddenly realized she didn't want to make the walk home by herself.

Anna was one step ahead, however, as she slowly led Rapunzel away from the bus stop. The bus had just turned the corner and was approaching the crowd, but Anna paid it no mind.

"Hey...there's your thingey. You'll...miss your thingey."

"I'm gonna walk **this** thingey home, first. Get you properly fuckin' decompressed before you see your girlfriend. Before you **talk** to her about what happened tonight."

Rapunzel's eyebrows knit in helpless confusion as she looked up at Anna. "I don't wanna hurt them."

"I know, P." _You never want to hurt **anybody.**_ Continuing to comb her hand through Rapunzel's hair, Anna was slowly beginning to piece together exactly how out of depth her free-spirited and freely-loving cousin was. "I know."

_But somebody's still going to get hurt...and it's **my** responsibility to facepunch **any** hurt that flies towards you and Elsa._

Adrenaline still coursed through Rapunzel's veins, and she quickly found that dwelling any more on the evening's shared flirtations with Kida would get her nowhere. Instead, Rapunzel found herself desiring the company and friendly ear of another. _I wish I could talk to Eugene about this. Think I want to get together with him sometime soon anyway...even if I could never tell him the whole truth._

_ Could he ever be okay with me and Elsa together? Could...could **Ki**?_

The idea of Elsa comparing herself to Eugene flitted through Rapunzel's mind, but she stubbornly shoved it aside. The comforting warmth of Anna by Rapunzel's side did wonders for easing her fears.

_ Elsa comes first. Always, always...my nerdface is number one. I'm going to **make** this work._

_ Even if I have to lie to Kida. Lie...an awful lot._


	82. Chapter 82

Elsa narrowed her eyes. There was a shiny, red stain on the kitchen floor. It was no bigger than a quarter, but Elsa still let out a miserable groan as she yanked the yellow tube of _Clorox Wet Wipes_ off of the kitchen counter.

Every surface in the kitchen radiated with a strong lemon scent, but Elsa still chastised herself before dropping to her knees and scrubbing at the stain. _Ketchup? Strawberry jelly? If I missed a spot **this big**, there's no telling what else I may have missed. May as well do it all over again...it's more productive than just sitting around and twiddling my thumbs until…_

"Dippy, your tail's gonna get pinched if you just keep sitting...oh **fine.**" Rapunzel had opened the front door quietly, just in case Elsa was asleep. Rapunzel only just managed to poke her head inside the apartment, before she felt the door bump against some obstacle. Dipper glared up at his owner, keeping his butt firmly planted against the door while he silently judged Rapunzel.

_The **other** human seems to have lost her mind, and I'm blaming **you**, Mom._

Rapunzel responded with a sheepish grimace, but despite several less than gentle door wiggles, the only reaction she received from Dipper was a throaty grumble.

"**Dipper!** You let mommy in right now." Still clutching a used wet wipe in her right hand, Elsa stumbled into the living room. Her off-white hair scarf flopped down over her left eye, and she let out an annoyed grumble of her own while shaking the wet wipe in the direction of the retreating cat.

_Elsa's totally got that authoritative cat-ordering voice down. _Slipping inside, Rapunzel kicked off her slippers and paused as her eyes came to rest on Elsa's frazzled form. "Uh oh...you busted out the _cleaning with a purpose_ scarf, huh? I don't see **that** get used too much."

Elsa wasted no time in yanking the scarf off and flipping it onto the sofa. Now that she saw Rapunzel was safe and sound, her own worry quickly evaporated. "Yeah yeah, you know I can't resist a nice, **vague** text message to get unnecessarily worked up over." Elsa felt the alluring call of sleep beckoning, but she managed to haul herself over to the sofa, where she immediately flopped down. "Was the movie nice? I'm not crazy about Cate Blanchett, but talent is talent, I guess."

Rapunzel replied with a short shrug, before quickly making her way over to the sofa and curling up next to Elsa. "It was a good movie. A gay movie. A good, **gay** movie." Capturing Elsa's right hand between both of her own, Rapunzel felt the worry seeping out of her body now that she was home. "I'd rather hear about your night of magic and adventure."

Elsa pursed her lips thoughtfully as she let out a trill. "I picked my multi-class, and wanted to make sure I didn't mess anything up with what I chose. It was...sort of exciting for **me**, anyway." Trailing off quietly as she basked in the gentle tickles Rapunzel was lavishing her right hand with, Elsa dimly realized that she **did** have noteworthy news. "Mulan told me that she wasn't going to have weekly counseling appointments with Anna any more." The sharp gasp Elsa heard drew her attention, and she momentarily blanched when she noticed Rapunzel's face inches from her own. Elsa quickly wiggled her girlfriend's hands in reassurance. "It's a conflict of interest. She'd rather be Anna's **friend** than her doctor, and I told her to trust whatever her heart told her was right."

Rapunzel quickly relaxed, letting her head droop onto Elsa's shoulder. "She might be doing it for you too, honey. Mulan's super professional, but I always figured it would be kind of hard on her to be **between** you and your sister like that."

_Yeah, she **might** have said it was about me, too._ Elsa's cheeks pinked, but she offered little more than a non-commital mumble of agreement. Steering the conversation away from herself as deftly as she could, Elsa tangled her fingers in Rapunzel's hair and began to comb gently. "So Anna told you something that's got you...worried?"

Rapunzel shifted uncomfortably. "Yeah. It's...about Kida. I guess she told Anna that she might, **y'know**...have a little crush on me." _Okay, okay...so **love** isn't just a little crush._ Gradually, Rapunzel became aware of Elsa's stilled fingers in her short hair. _Uh oh...looks like I'm oh for one to start **this** conversation out with._ "Um...Elsie?"

"**What?**" Elsa had let her chin descend until it was nearly resting on her collarbone, but she quickly snapped out of her stupor. Gawking a bit at Rapunzel's worried frown, Elsa's jaw mindlessly flapped up and down for a few moments. She finally managed to eke out an embarrassed query. "Didn't I...I said something, didn't I? Something like...**what? **Or...**what?**"

Rapunzel smiled sympathetically as she brushed a thumb against Elsa's tense jaw line. "Caught you by surprise, didn't I?"

Elsa's eyebrows furrowed as she tried to regain control of her wildly incoherent thoughts. Holding up her right hand, she counted off a finger with each bit of knowledge or absentminded question she managed to vocalize. "Wow. Okay...**Kida.** Miss...Miss Marshall. You've known her for awhile, right? Why...I mean, this is only coming to light **now**?"

Rapunzel smiled softly, but she decided to hold her tongue until Elsa was finished talking. _It's more important that she gets everything out that she wants to say...she'll be able to **listen** better, that way._ "Well, you know, Elsa...sometimes attraction isn't all that straightforward. Sometimes it takes spending time with somebody. Sometimes **a lot** of time." Rapunzel paused before offering a suggestive shoulder nudge, and her heart clenched sweetly when she spotted the look of recognition in Elsa's hesitant eyes. "I mean, sure, sometimes people can fall in love just like **that.** But with Ki...maybe it was more like gradually turning up the brightness on a light bulb. She didn't notice it was get brighter...**stronger**...but one day it just seemed **too bright.**" _Too bright to lie to yourself and say it's still only friendship._ Just then, Rapunzel realized she had been counting off talking points on her fingers. She blushed sweetly when she noticed Elsa nodding slowly in understanding with each lowered finger. "And she **is** getting out of the military soon. _Don't ask, don't tell_ might no longer be a thing **officially**, but the military's still not really the most **welcoming** of places for swishy folks."

A chortle nearly slipped from Elsa's lips at the curious turn of phrase Rapunzel used. _Swishy...where did she come up with that?_ "Okay. It's...I'm not...you know, **blaming** her or anything. Or you. I...I'm not completely sure why you told me?" Pursing her lips, Elsa grumbled hotly before directing her attention towards her own lap. _What did I mean by that?_

"I guess...this is really the first time this has **happened.** And it probably won't be the last, since we're **both** lookers. And since I'm in a relationship with you...and **only** you, I **want** you involved in stuff that I have to deal with." Rapunzel had also averted her eyes as she spoke, and so she was pleasantly surprised when she felt Elsa's cheek come to rest against her temple. "But as much as I love Ki, I...don't really wanna go down that road." _Meaning...I don't even want to **think **about if I could love **her** that way. I've got you...so labels be damned, you fill my heart up just right._

_Even if I **am** a naturally curious little shit._

Elsa nodded in understanding, although she found herself pausing at her own curious lack of relief. "If you...okay. **Okay.**" _I...I still remember how I felt when I saw her and her friend, Jeffy, kiss. But maybe...maybe I shouldn't be so attached to having things just **one way.**_ The image of Kida stooping down to receive a chaste kiss from Rapunzel flitted through Elsa's mind, but she found herself immediately dismissing the idea as far too embarrassing to consider. _I should say something, though. Never...try to never take something off of the table if there's a chance it could work. _The pleasant warmth of attraction and longing which Elsa had only recently been growing familiar with seemed to be frequenting her thoughts more and more. However, she could not deny that the thought of her **own** body being pleased was still a subject of the occasional nightmare. "But just...hear me out. If we weren't together, and you...were with somebody **else** when you heard about Kida's feelings. Or...**any** friend's feelings." _Maybe...oh, **damnit**, that is frustrating to even consider._ A short, sharp breath whistled between Elsa's front teeth as her mind struggled to rationalize the words coming out of her mouth. _The **idea** that I'd be unhappy with Punzie kissing or touching a...man, but if she was with another woman, I might find that...tolerable? Acceptable? **Argh**, stop swimming in these stupid thoughts and **say something!**_ "If you could pursue another relationship as you've been free to do in the past...would you?"

The short, rapid breaths Elsa was letting out sent a clear message to Rapunzel. _Oh, nerdface...is that what has you so worked up?_ Leaning in quickly, Rapunzel pressed a lingering kiss to Elsa's dry lips. The frustrated whine the older woman let out caused Rapunzel's shoulders to shake with mirth, but she managed to hold her tongue before responding. "Maybe...not gonna lie about that. But I'm not with anybody **else**...I'm together with **you.**" Slipping her right hand over top of Elsa's left shoulder, Rapunzel casually brushed back a few strands of blonde hair. Her voice lowered, but the intensity managed to increase. "If I ever got it in my fool head that there was **somebody else** I wanted to share love with...well, I'd talk to you about it first. But don't you **ever** think I would ask you to hide what **we** have...from another person in my life." _I'm not even...the damn thought doesn't even cross my mind any more. But if I know my Elsa, she's got a flow chart in her head for almost **anything** that could happen._

Grimacing bashfully as she quickly mopped her perspiring forehead with a nearby blanket, Elsa forcefully tucked away her idea. _Okay, okay, I should stop pressing the issue. It's not like I'm trying to push Rapunzel away so that she can be more fulfilled by somebody else. Well...I'm not trying to do that **any more**, at least._ "And...you haven't spoken with Kida yet?" Biting her bottom lip bashfully, Elsa couldn't help but silently cheer on her own self esteem progress. _I...don't have to be that self-hating person that Gothel taught me to be._

_At least...not when it's about Rapunzel._

"No...I wanted to share with you first. Be as transparent as I can be about...all of this." A sudden wave of weariness washed over Rapunzel's mind, but she forced herself to remain on the sofa instead of dragging Elsa into their bedroom for the night. _This isn't really a **bedroom** kind of talk, anyway._ "I've known Ki for a few years, now...and I'd be lying if I said the thought never crossed my mind." The dull prodding of guilt which had bothered Rapunzel earlier seemed to re-emerge with renewed vigor. She blithely pressed on with her honest assessment, however. "And I **know** I told you I'd be all funny and shit whenever I have to deny somebody else some of **this action**…" Pushing her chest out, Rapunzel slapped on a self-satisfied grin as she spread her palms outward in self-presentation.

Elsa was on enough of a confidence kick that she managed to stare, unblinking, at her girlfriend's wry yet proud declaration. That positive attention **did** attract a rosy blush to Rapunzel's cheeks.

"She's a good friend. I know you want to let her down...easy." Elsa suddenly realized that throughout the conversation, she had been compiling a record of her memories with Kida. _And this is only how **I** know her. Punzie and Kida...they share a religion. Kida's a...well, she's a spectacular person. _A dull ache formed in the pit of Elsa's stomach, and she glumly recognized it as something she may have to get accustomed to. _Lying to a friend...a good person, like Kida. If it makes **me** feel this rotten, I can only **wonder** about how Rapunzel feels._ "**And** I know that the idea of lying to her makes you feel just...rotten."

Rapunzel had no words in reply, but her full-bodied exhale spoke volumes.

"I...if you want to tell Kida. About **us**, I mean." Elsa shuffled her stocking feet against the carpet, but she was so focused on translating her thoughts into the proper words that she failed to notice when she booted Dipper on the behind. The cat skittered a few feet away from the collision, but offered no sign of displeasure aside from a paranoid glower. "You know I trust your judgment, and she's been nothing if not the truest of friends."

Rapunzel's fingers instinctively balled into fists of frustration, before she managed to take a few calming breaths. _Relax, me. Jeeze...I can't just automatically assume Elsa's trying to throw herself under the bus any time she puts even a **little bit** of faith in me._ "I...don't know **what** I'm going to say to her." Another deep breath, followed by a pregnant pause. Rapunzel waited until Elsa's eyes met her own. "But I think I'm gonna wait until you and Anna are out of town. Maybe the spiritual atmosphere that weekend will be good for...hashing things out. Being honest...maybe I'll have the guts to do that if I know that three thousand miles away, you're doing the same thing with Anna."

A nervous chill swept through Elsa's body, and she dimly realized she was brushing her sweaty palms against Rapunzel's biceps. "If you think that would help." _That's an awful lot of faith you're placing in me to not come home with a sister who wants **nothing to do with me.**_ The heady swirl of the impending cross-country trip collided with Rapunzel's revelation about Kida in Elsa's mind, and the blonde woman flopped back against the sofa. _Don't think about that. Not now. Not...yet._

_ Too much. Brain might explode. Just...wait._

"It's...a little scary to think about saying." _Scary? Try potentially life altering if somebody we tell doesn't approve._ The shiver that tickled the back of Elsa's neck seemed to pass right over to Rapunzel. Her stomach let out a displeased gurgle at the combination of fretting and french fries. To combat the wretched feeling, Rapunzel tried to ground herself in the knowledge and safety of their small circle of friends who **did** know and approve. "We've been lucky so far." _I wish Banana was here. It **does** make me feel sort of wormy to be talking about Ki's feelings like this...but Anna might have some extra insight._

_ After all, she's known Kida for almost as long as I have._

"Luck is only part of it, muffin." Doing her best to put her own insecurities aside for the time being, Elsa leaned forward and leveled a tender gaze at Rapunzel. "The people we've told. The people who **know**...they love us. Kida...loves **you. **And even if it's more than just as a friend, she cares about you a great deal."

"She cares about you, too." Rapunzel's cheeks warmed considerably under Elsa's piercing stare, and the brunette suddenly found herself heeding a rare compulsion to avert her own eyes. _What the heck's bothering me? Is it...well, yeah, I guess it **could** be that._ Rapunzel shrugged as a weary sigh slipped from her lips. She couldn't quite draw her eyes away from Elsa's pajama pants, so Rapunzel tried injecting as much earnest honesty into her own voice as she could. "I...yeah, it was **weird** tonight. I'm pretty sure Ki was flirting with me a teeny tiny bit."

Elsa felt her jaw automatically tighten, but she was impressed with her logically simple reply. "Oh. Well, if she's in love with you...that's normal, I guess." _Not that...**anything** about what we're doing is normal. We're breaking new ground here, so open ears and a metric **ton** of understanding are paramount. _Despite her strong-willed attempt at optimism, Elsa found herself unable to completely dismiss her stray thought from earlier.

_What if...there **was** a way to keep me and Punzie a secret, but still let her have the freedom to see somebody else? If...she wanted to?_ Elsa was not particularly close with Eugene, but she had met the roguish man a number of times, and had managed to fill in most of the gaps in her knowledge with bashful questions directed towards Rapunzel. _Eugene **loved** Punzie...but he only wanted to be with her if he could be the sole provider of love...and affection, in her life. I know that Punzie and I already have a little agreement about what's okay and not okay between her and her friends...as well as Anna._

Rapunzel seemed to realize that her girlfriend was drifting off on some stream of thought. Elsa let out a breathy gasp when she felt Rapunzel's warm hands gently press against her cheeks. _There we go, love. Share if you want...I know there's other stuff on your mind. _"And I was freaking out a little. So I just, you know...started flirting with Anna." Rapunzel was pleasantly surprised to find that admitting her distraction method was not at all embarrassing. _Maybe it's because Elsa gave me free reign to love on her sister. Well...within reason, anyway._ "It was dumb, but it helped me calm down. She was a good sport about it." Another niggling sensation flitted around in Rapunzel's stomach, but these butterflies were much more gentle than her earlier french fry blender.

"Coming from anybody else...only you, Punzie." Elsa was unable to keep a watery wistfulness out of her voice, as the thought of her cousin giving Anna positive attention filled her with an unexplainable warmth. _Even if Punzie only said sweet things because she was flustered...she'd never tell Anna something that she didn't already mean wholeheartedly._ "Only you."

_Only me._ Mumbling happily, Rapunzel lifted up Elsa's right arm, before nestling herself securely against the taller woman's side. Rapunzel drew a deep, satisfying breath. _Yep...only **me** could love her lemony fresh scent._

A distracting bit of guilt gnawed at Rapunzel's gut, and in order to ignore it she pressed her body so firmly against Elsa's that the two women toppled onto the arm of the sofa.

Elsa laughed, and the affectionate relief in her voice was evident. Rapunzel laughed with her...but the guilt persisted.

_Only **me**...could lie about something that's just so damn unnecessary to lie about._

Elsa's bright laughter sounded distant as Rapunzel focused on the sweetly distracting contact of their bodies.

_It's not really...no reason to tell Elsa that. It's...it's just not that important._ A quiet, frustrated sigh followed. Elsa failed to hear it, though, as she reached down to the floor in order to playfully roughhouse with Miles Davis.

It was all Rapunzel could do to wrap her arms around her girlfriend's waist, while she kept trying to convince herself that she was in the right. _After all...it's not like Ki knows what happened back then. The spirits moved in the way that they did that night...to make sure I met Eugene first._

_ Even if I **did** find out later that the blind date was supposed to be with **her.**_

_Even if I always wondered...what it would be like._

* * *

"Now then...about your class projects." Mid-way through hour three of the Wednesday night Choir Conducting class saw many students losing either their focus or their consciousness. However, the moment the stocky, greying professor turned off the projector and mentioned the recently completed student projects, every student was infused with a rush of rapt attention. Despite still having his back to the class, Professor Varsnicky sensed the change in atmosphere and chuckled dryly. "They live...it's a miracle."

Anna, who was seated next to Hans in the back row, managed to hear the quiet wisecrack. Despite her initial misgivings about the hard-nosed music instructor, she found both her respect for his teaching style and her appreciation of his wry sense of humor growing each week. Leaning over to Hans, who was clacking away furiously on his laptop, Anna offered a poke of her pencil's eraser alongside a sarcastic whisper. "And...we failed!"

Hans chuckled warmly before closing his laptop and shooting Anna a challenging glare. "Nice optimism there, Sandy.

Anna quickly stuck her tongue out, feigning playful annoyance at the nickname her friend had recently given her. "All of that shit died off when I got the flu, **Silent Bob.**"

Keeping one eye trained on the professor to ensure they weren't called on by surprise, Hans subtly flashed a middle finger beneath his desk in Anna's direction. "You keep **trying** to make that happen, but if anyone gets to be **Jay**, it's me."

Anna was just dialing in her retort gun for maximum snark, when the professor held up a single sheet of paper. The entire class murmured in confusion as the professor waggled the paper back and forth. His frown indicated clear displeasure, but his eyes were lit with exasperated amusement. "I was only able to grade one project...because only **one** group followed my instructions." He took a few slow steps, passing the first row of students. Their pale, sweaty faces nearly brought a chuckle to his lips, but he managed to maintain his bearing.

_We're fucked. I'm fucked._ Gripping the sides of her desk, Anna blanched as a wave of nausea crept up in her belly. Bile rose up to the back of her throat, and a bead of sweat stung her right eye. **_We're fucked. I'm fucked._**

"The mistake most of you made was simple, but didn't allow me to truly see how effective your lesson plans were." Crossing several more rows of students, Professor Varsnicky tapped the edge of the grading sheet against the tip of his nose. He could no longer manage to hold back his smile.

_Oh fuck me, I can feel it...I'm gonna throw up. _Anna grimaced at the bitter taste rising from her throat, and for the moment, all of her other troubles were nonexistent. _All over the prof, too. Shit, he's gonna **double fail me!**_

Hans noticed his friend's pallor, and reached across the aisle in order to lay a hand on Anna's back. He caught the professor's eye, as well as the twinkle in it, and his own mild alarm vanished immediately. "Anna...chill out."

The irrational part of Anna's mind had claimed the steering wheel, though, causing her to block out every voice in the classroom. **_Double fail me! Bye bye tiny college dream!_**

The professor came to a standstill when he arrived at Anna and Hans' desks. "You can't demonstrate the effectiveness of your teaching skills if you're teaching your **partner.** They already **know** the A B C's of vocal training. I **will** allow every group to re-submit their projects, and at no cost to your grades. The grand mood that brought me to this decision...was all thanks to the efforts of **this** pair's project." Slapping the grade sheet down onto Anna's desk, Professor Varsnicky directed his warm gaze first to Hans, and then back to Anna. "Clear improvement from somebody who was undoubtedly a novice. But what really shone through...was the **passion.** Any choir instructor can follow a simple lesson plan, but when I watched the two of you immersed in your craft. Well, simply put, I was…"

The pent-up shock over the professor's words finally caught up to Anna, breaking through her paranoid haze of self doubt. Lurching forward in ecstatic relief, Anna opened her mouth and let loose with an overly enthusiastic show of thanks.

The only thing that she **did** manage to let loose with, however, was an arcing stream of vomit.

* * *

"C'mon...I mean, maybe you weren't gonna get a perfect score or anything, but how could you think you'd **fail?!**" Chelsea sat behind her drum kit, flipping a pair of mismatched drumsticks from hand to hand in a casual test of new grips. Her maroon-streaked hair had grown out a bit, and the once-vibrant color looked in need of re-dyeing. She grinned wryly in Anna's direction. "Our manager doesn't **do** failing. Barfing, sure...but not failing."

After Anna and Hans had been released from their choir conducting class, and Anna was somewhat recovered from her mortifying regurgitation experience, she had sent out a short text to her band-mates.

**_'Our executive producer got some info about when we'll be able to record. He hasn't been to the shop yet, so I'm gonna give him the two cent tour, and if anybody wants to meet us there around ten you can get the dilly-o on album production 101. I know it's last minute, so I'll be sending out a mass email with all this information later. Or just bug me about it next time you see me. ~Anna'_**

Seeing as how it had already been half past nine when she sent the text, Anna really didn't expect many of her friends to show up. But since on-the-ball Chelsea had arranged an impromptu jam session earlier Wednesday evening, Anna was mildly surprised and thoroughly embarrassed to find **everyone** hanging out in the back room when she and Hans had walked in. "Low expectations mean I'm usually pleasantly surprised...almost **always** fuckin' works." A sour face followed, and Anna regretted not popping into the cafeteria on-campus for a drink earlier.

Hiccup sensed his boss's distress, and chuckled thoughtfully as he pressed a cold bottle of Gatorade against Anna's cheek. "Happened to me on **more** than a few occasions back in high school. Merida used to always bring drinks with her...sometimes she's a thoughtful little shit."

Saffron was leaning against the back of the sofa, and she immediately cooed over Hiccup's revelation. Her hands quickly tangled themselves in Merida's wild hair. "Just full of surprises, aren't you?!"

Merida faced away with an embarrassed huff, but she didn't move from her spot on the sofa. In an effort to distract herself, her fingers kept up a rapid note-plucking pace on her guitar. "Guess y'all are already hot shit and ready for the festival in two weeks...must be nice to be so damn **good.**"

"Alright, you goonies. That's enough **ginger embarrassment!**" Taking a sip from the offered bottle of Gatorade, Anna smiled sympathetically at Merida's fluster. _I know, Mer. **I** should be the one getting majorly embarrassed. Normally you don't care much about that kind of stuff...but maybe it's different now that your stepbrother is sort of back in your life. Don't worry...I got you, dude._ Raising her hands over her head, Anna cleared her throat purposefully before directing her attention to Hans. "Attention, **slackers.** Well, you **were** here before us tonight...but our **executive producer** has some prime information to share with y'all."

Hans gave a soft cough, locking eyes with Anna for a moment before he tugged at the collar of his green polo shirt. Directing his gaze in Merida's direction, he suddenly cursed the sweat on the back of his neck, but sighed visibly when Merida stopped plucking the strings on her guitar and offered her reluctant attention. "First of all, thank you for agreeing to do this for me. I know this is a great opportunity for the band...but it's a lot easier for me to get a good grade in this independent study when I'm working with talented as hell people."

Merida let a long breath slip between her lips, trilling them at the end. She stared down at her lap, unwilling to let her stepbrother see the rosy cheeks that his praise caused. _Well, that's not all that...shut up, shut up, shut **up**, brain!_

"We've got SFAI's recording booth for three days in June, and four hours each day. The mixing room is ours for two days the week after that, with another four hours per day." As Hans spoke, he moseyed around the makeshift practice room while taking care not to snag a foot on any of the cables and wires littering the floor. Each band member was handed a sheet with two month-long calendars printed on it. "Pick all the weeks and days that work best for you, and we'll go with what works for the majority. Now, I'm not gonna lie. Most of the other students doing this independent study have found groups that are recording anywhere from **one** to **three** songs. Anna told me you have thirteen in mind...we've got the **resources** for an hour long album, but it'll be on you guys to perform when crunch time comes."

A warm smile flitted across Anna's lips at the sight of Lars hauling both Chelsea and Hiccup over to the sofa where Saffron and Merida sat. In short order, the room was alive with excited chatter and enthusiastic planning. Turning to face Hans, Anna chuckled at the momentarily flabbergasted expression he wore. "Anything else you want to say to 'em?"

Shaking his head as his shoulders shook with mirth, Hans claimed the plastic fold-out chair next to Anna's rolling office seat. "I guess they know what the deal is. Most bands aim for a song a day, and those days can be ten hours or **more**. I realize that an hour per song is less than ideal, and sort of asking for trouble, but I didn't want to tell them that everybody else is only getting **two** hours per day." Hans declined to elaborate further, merely scratching the back of his neck as he let out a long, slow breath.

Anna instantly threw an arm around his shoulders, shaking him warmly. "You already went above and beyond here. The ball's in their court, and they're just as keen to knock it out of the park for **themselves** as they are for **you.**"

Nodding as he passed another calendar print-out over to Anna, Hans stretched out on his chair, and shivered as a swell of affection bloomed in his chest at seeing his stepsister so engaged. Smirking thoughtfully, he turned back to Anna. "You aren't gonna barf again if I tell you I know you're helping out on one of the tracks, right?"

Quick as a flash, Anna took her hand off of Hans' shoulder and swatted him playfully on the back of the head. "That's enough outta you, **Silent Bob.** When it comes time to mix **that** track, you make sure Saffron's voice is front and center...**a'ight?**"

Hans nodded, although the look on his face clearly communicated to Anna that he might not do that at all. He made to respond, but Merida's holler drew both of their attentions.

"Yo, get those keesters over here! We've got **twenty fuckin' hours** and not a damn minute of it goes to waste!"

"I'll give you a fuckin' kee…" Anna's glib retort was cut short when she felt her chair being shoved roughly. Squawking in surprise, she rolled right over to the group, and chuckled weakly when Chelsea drew the redhead's rolling chair into the pow-wow.

Crossing his legs casually as he went over his own notes for the independent study project, Hans leaned back and waited until the group needed his input. _Hell, I may be executive producer because of my **classroom knowledge**, but they've got the practical knowledge that's gonna make this project a success._

Once more, Merida's playfully threatening holler drew Hans out of his thoughts. "I said **keesters**, dude. Get your executive ass over here." Merida couldn't bring herself to meet her stepbrother's gaze, so she put extra emphasis on his importance. _He's really serious about showing me he's on the up and up? I'll carry my fuckin' weight, and then some._

Hans' own cheeks were tinged, and he was also unable to look at his stepsister.

And because neither was looking at the other, Anna was able to notice that **both** were embarrassed, yet grateful. _Yeah...yeah, that's some good shit. If siblings can get along...they **should**._

A light shiver crept up Anna's spine. She swallowed thickly, palming her pocketed cell phone.

_Punzie should be here soon, too. That...that little shit didn't tell me if she was gonna bring Elsa to hang out. I know tomorrow's their last day…_

_ ...and even though I'm scared, I **want** to get through the trip with Elsa. No matter **where** it leaves us, I'm sure we can find our way back to each other._

Another nervous chill.

_Even if I get angry._

* * *

"You could have stayed home, nerdface." Rapunzel had just put the car in park outside of _VFL_ when she turned to address her girlfriend. Elsa had her cheek pressed against the cool window for most of the trip over, but when she turned and squinted through sleepy eye slits, Rapunzel couldn't resist an affectionate giggle. "Okay...you **should've** stayed home."

Pressing a palm against her rosy right cheek, Elsa shook her head obstinately as she wrenched her eyes open. "Let's go...go support them. Then go home and eat sleep...sleep, wait, did we have dinner?"

"We did, but there's leftovers at home." Rapunzel peeked at her wristwatch, noting it was coming up on eleven o'clock. _Well, the lights are still on, but some of 'em might have gone home by now._ She quickly unfastened Elsa's seatbelt, catching the older woman as she leaned forward and nearly nodded off. "Hey. Elsa…"

A light snore greeted Rapunzel, and she forced herself to remain quiet. _Honey, you're so tired...especially after these last few days at work. Bless the Goddess that I got mister hoity toity franchise dude to push back the ribbon cutting until ten tomorrow morning...but you just stay here and catch a few Z's._ Rapunzel gently guided Elsa's body back against the car seat, even going so far as to tilt it back a few inches. Unable to resist combing a hand through disheveled blonde hair, it was with regret that Rapunzel eventually pulled her hand back.

At least, she **tried** to, but Elsa had managed to capture it and tuck it beneath her own chin. "Nap...a li'l…"

Rapunzel nibbled her lower lip as a pleased warble tried to escape her throat. Leaning across the seat divider, she pressed a feather-light kiss to Elsa's lips. The needy whine that resulted caused Rapunzel's toes to curl, but she wasn't sure if she wanted to moan or laugh more when Elsa's own lips lazily puckered against her own. _Okay...it's definitely lights-out in Elsa-land. I won't be long._

After managing to convince Elsa to ease her grip with a playful lip nibble, Rapunzel disentangled her hand and reluctantly hauled her protesting body out of the car. The cool, March air was a welcome blessing against her skin, and Rapunzel said a quick prayer in hopes of a sunny Thursday for Madtown Music's dedication ceremony. As she made her way towards the record shop, her back and feet loudly protested with each trudging step.

_But we did it. **We** did it...all the work is done, and tomorrow is just a formality. A formality to which I frickin' **refuse** to wear heels, though._ Rapunzel wrapped her windbreaker tighter around her chest as she approached the record shop's front door. The cheery lights flashing around the door frame helped to brighten her spirits further. _Crawl through gym class tomorrow, then...I think it's break time._

Rapunzel spotted Anna through a window, and the brunette suppressed a guilty shiver. _Sorry you had to deal with what's going on between Kida and me, Banana. I swear I'll take care of it. I just...need a day or two to think._

_I know your plate's full...but I bet an album for the band is one challenge you're **welcoming.**_

The bell on the front door jangled, and Rapunzel immediately made her presence known as she entered the shop. "Oh shit, it's that **legendary** manager of that **famous** band who's putting out that **undeniably spankin' album!**" She put an extra spring in her step and did her best to hide the week's weariness.

Anna slowly turned around, and with a broom in her hands, danced down the electronica section while wearing a blissful grin. "Oh, things are happening now, things are happening really fast, and I'm just trying to keep up!" Sauntering up to Rapunzel, Anna let the broom fall against a cardboard stand-up CD display case. She leaned in, and her heart sank as she quickly picked up on Rapunzel's half-hearted attempts to hide the exhaustion. "You're so tired and you should be home in bed. With Elsa. Is she there now? Because that's where **you** should be."

Anna punctuated her statement while booping Rapunzel's nose, prompting an affectionate and lively giggle. Looping her arms around Anna's, Rapunzel led her bubbly cousin over to the window. "She's in the car. She **really** wanted to come, but the poor thing zonked right out when we got here. I couldn't...I mean, just **look** at her."

Anna squinted through the window. She shook her head, blinking twice just to make sure she wasn't hallucinating. Elsa had managed to flop into the driver's seat, with her face mashed against the side window. Slow, even puffs of breath slipped from her lips and fogged up the glass, while the tip of her tongue remained smushed against that same glass.

Warmth coursed through Anna's limbs as she held Rapunzel closer. "She should...she should be home, too. I **appreciate** that you guys came tonight, but this album is probably gonna be a colossal trainwreck. We've only got twenty hours to put it together, but…"

Rapunzel immediately recognized Anna's affectionately self deprecating tone, and immediately turned to deliver a dual cheek pinch. "Don't give me any twenty hours bullshit. You may not have much time, but this is a **chance.** So you take it and you fuckin..."

Anna had given several tired blinks of her own once she realized Rapunzel was pinching her cheeks. The redhead sighed and snapped her fingers twice before lazily pressing both hands over Rapunzel's mouth. Anna's stare was defiant. "Don't worry, P...I'm not getting all mopey and shit. We'll do what we gotta do to crank this album out...but **you're** the one who needs some fuckin' kudos. You **and** Drooly McGee over there, but since you're **here**...come sit."

Finding the weariness reasserting itself, Rapunzel's shoulders slumped and she allowed herself to be led over to a nearby chair. Seconds after taking a seat, she felt strong hands massaging her shoulders, which drew an embarrassingly throaty moan from her.

"There you go. I know you're a hurtin' pup." Anna traced her thumbs along the low-swooping collar of Rapunzel's blouse, before pressing her thumbs against knotty back muscles. "Remember when your back would be all twisted up if you had anything longer than a six hour shift at the diner?"

Rapunzel nodded in the affirmative, and tried to vocalize her agreement, but a warbly mumble was all she could manage. _So tired. So...oh **Goddess**, those hands._

Warm tingles seemed to creep into Anna's fingers wherever she touched Rapunzel. The warmth bubbled up through the redhead's arms, before wrapping her body in a blanket of blissful contentment. "Then, back in the day, you'd come home and I'd fix you up?" _Back then. After you came out of your depression...but before you met your smoldering private dick. I mean Eugene._ "At least 'til you got Eugene to take care of you. And now you've got **strong-hands** Elsa, right?"

_That's right. We're meeting at that place by the thingey for dinner and **hijinks** on Friday. Wonder if I can do some sneaky brain-picking on him without...oh, **Goddess.**_ For a moment, Rapunzel forgot where she was as she plopped her sneakers up on the sales counter. Explosions of pain and pleasure radiated from each muscle kink being rubbed out of existence, and Rapunzel whined pitifully under Anna's ministrations. "Yours...are still best."

The sight of Rapunzel acting and feeling so incredibly safe and comfortable in Anna's own record shop filled the redhead with an embarrassing sense of pride. A dopey grin slipped across her face, and she dimly tried to change the topic before her cheeks literally caught on fire. "Ten tomorrow for the ceremony thing, right?"

"Gonna be...super boring." Rapunzel followed her honest assessment with a blown raspberry.

Ignoring the nonchalance she knew Rapunzel would show, Anna pressed on. "Doesn't matter, I'm proud of you. Of...**both** of you." _Maybe you can just hand your award or whatever over to Elsa...I bet she's already been through several of these dedication ceremony things. _Anna quirked her lips, partly in concentration as a stubborn knot in Rapunzel's back muscles refused to loosen, but also in confusion over her earlier thought. _Wait, **do** they get awards? Well, they should...**especially** this little miracle worker right here._ "I'll be there." Anna fell into silence as she enjoyed the feeling of Rapunzel's trembling back muscles against her hands. Anna swallowed thickly, feeling her muddled mind begin to break the surface. She realized how late it was getting, but felt the need to address another issue first. "Sorry again about Kida. I know it's not my fault, but...yeah."

Rapunzel's ears perked up at the timid, guilty tone which Anna used. _Oh, Banana. What am I gonna do with you?_ "I'll settle things with Ki this weekend...don't you even worry about that." Pausing to take a deep, cleansing inhale, Rapunzel grumbled as the responsible part of her mind asserted itself. _Yeah, yeah...Elsa and I should get home and get some real sleep. I can drive the car home, since she's probably **still** out like a light._ "You just focus on getting closure with…"

"**Elsa!**" Anna's surprised squeal was her immediate response to seeing Elsa trudge in through the shop's front door. Anna yanked her hands off of Rapunzel's shoulders so quickly that she hit herself on the collarbone. It was more startling than painful, but Anna grunted anyway as she stumbled backwards against a shelf of stand-up comedy albums.

_Oh **fuck me.** Punzie was there, and I was right **there**...and my hands were being **absolute nasty fucking criminals!**_ The clatter of a few albums against the floor rang dimly in Anna's ears as she struggled to right herself.

Rapunzel managed to maintain her composure, only suffering a brief bout of internal scolding before locking eyes with Elsa. Every muscle in Rapunzel's body felt drained, and she found she had to concentrate extra hard to make sure her words were intelligible. "Do my eyes deceive me? Sleeping Beauty stopped licking the window to come and join us?"

_Ugh, don't remind me...you lovable brat._ Swirling her tongue around the inside of her mouth self consciously, Elsa stuck it out with petulance before rubbing a bit of sleep from her eyes. "Feels like I got more sleep in the **car** just now than I did all week with...oh **Anna**, hold on a second." Elsa restrained the urge she felt to laugh when she saw her sister floundering to regain footing...while haphazardly sliding Richard Pryor albums onto the floor.

A colorful string of frustrated curses flowed non-stop out of Anna's mouth as she found herself unable to regain her balance. _What the fuck...I'm gonna chuck all these fuckin' albums if I slip on **one more!**_ Suddenly, she felt strong hands grip her beneath her armpits. She smelled hair. Possibly watermelons, although the mere thought of somebody having watermelons for hair struck Anna as ludicrously funny. She would have laughed, if not for finding herself standing upright and firmly held in Elsa's arms.

"H...hi." Elsa's breathy whisper was accompanied by her suddenly alert eyes as they roamed over Anna's features. _She looks tired...but don't say that._ "You look...like you could use some sleep, too." Elsa immediately cringed and loosened her grip before taking a half-step backwards.

"Not as much as you." Anna had meant to sound warmly playful, but her tone rang mildly insulting in her ears. _Wow, way to be an asshole. And after she...oh, and she's looking at me funny. **Oh.**_ Blushing profusely, Anna quickly directed her attention to the handful of albums around her feet. "I...I mean...you've worked so hard. On your building, I mean. You deserve sleep. And a break...a vacation...thing." _Dear brain, mouth is fucking divorcing your stupid self._

Elsa drew in a quick gulp of air, blanching when she nearly swallowed her tongue. _A vacation? Is she...is she talking about **New York?!** Is she looking at it like it's a...vacation?!_ "You've been working hard too, Anna." Each word that Elsa muttered was carried on a warm breath, and despite her trepidation over the coming days, she couldn't deny the small spark of hope that Anna lit. Elsa slowly trailed her fingertips over her sister's shoulders, still alert for any sign of the anger she knew Anna carried. "Your store, your classes...and now your band's album. **You** deserve a...vacation." _And even if it will be difficult at times, I swear I'll do anything to bring you happiness over the next few days._

When Anna sighed, it was long and shuddering, and the bashful joy she felt from hearing Elsa's praise added to the warm euphoria radiating up through the redhead's scalp. "I hear New York is...pretty famous for it's pizza." _It's okay to hope, right? That even after...I come clean. _

_That we could be like...**real** sisters again?_ The scent of watermelon flooded Anna's senses once more, and she dimly realized she had leaned in for another hug. _Was this what it felt like to be happy with my sister before? Back...when we were kids?_

"My favorite pizza joint also sells the best Italian ice in the whole state." Elsa tentatively ran a hand through Anna's hair as she tried not to let the joy in her heart cause her knees to tremble. Any more than they already were, at least. _Brick by careful brick. That's...that's how I'll build this trip into a **vacation** for you. And when it comes time to tell the...the **truth**, well, that's why I use strong bricks. _

_Have to be strong. It'll hurt, but we can make it._

Rapunzel had tried to stay turned around on her chair, but as her cousins' intimate conversation inevitably found her ears, she couldn't help twisting her neck to peek. Peeking gave way to a gradual chair turn, and before Rapunzel realized it, her heart was being overwhelmed by the love she saw Elsa and Anna sharing.

Tempered by that was the glum knowledge that they'd be gone for the entire weekend, Rapunzel briefly considered postponing her discussion with Kida so that she herself could go along to New York. _No no no no, **no. **I have to settle things with Kida while they're gone...yeah, I'm throwing a shameless little pity party for moi right here and now. I've gotta **stop that.** They need this time to themselves._ The hesitation and reticence between the sisters was as plain as day to Rapunzel's discerning eyes, and she found herself unable to resist giving them one of her helping hands. The way in which their bodies fit together struck the brunette in a very raw, jarring manner. _I know this will be hard for both of you...but please laugh. Laugh and love. Put this tension in the past...and leave it there._ "Aww...just look at all that sweet sweet love over there. And here I am...**all the way over here.** So far away, may as well be a million billion zillion miles." Sarcastic warmth was evident in Rapunzel's playful prodding as she swayed from side to side on her chair. _Sorry for being a butt, but I've **gotta** do it now. Get my fill before you both leave._

Anna was the first to respond, though her mind was still so clouded with warmth that she felt no pressing need to remove her face from Elsa's braid. "Is your girlfriend over there being a jealous **butt?**"

A shiver rippled up Anna's back when she felt the warm breath from Elsa's quiet response rush against her cheek. "But who's she jealous of? You...or **me?**"

That response drew a howl of bubbly laughter from Rapunzel, who was finally able to muster the energy she needed to stand up and flounce over to politely intrude on her cousins' affectionate display. Guilt gnawed at the brunette's stomach, but she brusquely pushed it aside.

_I know where the boundaries are. But I love them both...and until that starts to be a **bad** thing, I'm just gonna keep right on showing it._

* * *

Several stalks of celery were bound up smartly in a blue, three piece suit. In their leafy arms was a thick, stubby carrot sporting a feathered cap and a green shawl. Together, they glided around the ballroom, seamlessly moving in and out of the paths of other couples.

Elsa eyed the carrot's silk shawl with no small amount of incredulity and anger. _That's...that's mine!_ The night air was cold as it rushed in from the windowed balcony and swept over her bare shoulders. She wrapped her hands tighter around her bedsheet dress, fighting off a blush while casting her harried stare around the room.

_Noodles doing the Nutbush. And they're getting the floor all slimy...no, **wait!**_ Squinting as her fists balled in frustration, Elsa gaped at the purple slipper each noodle wore. Her shoulders shook and her lips quivered as she tried to take a step towards the thieving food dancers, but her bare feet were stuck to the ballroom's marble floor.

_Those bratty eggs are doing the salsa **all over my gown!**_ Sneering at the three eggs as they rolled on past her, Elsa's reaction devolved into a whimper with each foot her floofy, old-time gown was dragged along. _I'd hope you all **crack wide open,** but that'll just ruin my dress even more! Kaylee will **kill me** if it gets messed up!_

_Wait...where'd Wash leave the ship?_

Suddenly, Elsa remembered the real reason she had been blushing. A young woman stood by her, watching her every move and chuckling at each piece of food that waltzed by with a part of Elsa's ensemble. Turning to address the short, black-haired woman who wore cleanly pressed dress blues, Elsa faltered.

Elsa gawked.

Elsa spluttered, before clutching her blanket tighter against her chest as her companion advanced. The woman's hair, however, had morphed into twin braids...and she seemed to have grown several inches taller.

"A...**Anna?!**" Elsa drew short, ragged breaths as her sister quickly leaned in to cup her cheeks.

Anna smirked, tracing a finger along a bedsheet crease which ran down the center of Elsa's chest. Anna's voice was husky, and her words burned through Elsa's mind. "Looks like those losers are finally leaving. Soon it'll just be you, me...and hopefully **not** that **dress.**"

Shrinking away a bit, Elsa backed right into a wall. She whipped her head around, staring dumbly where the window had once been. "I...Anna. You don't...you don't want this."

"Are you...**sure about that?**" Craning her head as she leaned in, Anna shamelessly nuzzled her forehead against Elsa's flushed cheek.

_I'm not sure about anything. Anything...except for...**Rapunzel!**_

Before Elsa could voice her **next** objection, Anna's sultry whisper interrupted any thoughts. "She's back in the ship. She probably already killed Mal and the crew...so that dress is all yours. If you can get it back, anyway." Her breath was hot and moist on Elsa's right ear. "But there's no rule that says she's gotta know about...**us.**"

_You can't have remembered. It's...it **can't** be. _A low, needy whine crept unbidden from Elsa's throat, and she fought through a mortified blush to stammer out a pathetic response. "But...she's...she's my. My. **Mine.**"

_Can't Anna be mine, too?_

A jarring thunderclap caused Elsa's teeth to clack together harshly, and she whipped her eyes to the ceiling. A long crack had splintered down the center, fracturing and splintering the drywall, which began to tumble to the floor around both women.

_It's all going wrong! It's all...**it's all wrong!**_

Elsa slammed her eyes shut and shrank against Anna's protective embrace. Amidst the clamor, Elsa was able to make out a few wryly spoken words. "Hey...**Elsie…**"

_What? I don't know...Anna, what?!_

Anna chuckled dryly as she crushed Elsa's head to her chest. The brass buttons on Anna's uniform were cold against Elsa's rosy cheek. "...**wake up.**"

_Wake up?_

* * *

**_'Wake up!'_**

The alarm clock on the nightstand next to Elsa was overturned, and the digital output flashed eleven minutes after four repeatedly. Sunlight streaming in from half-drawn window blinds told a different story, however. The alarm portion of the clock still worked perfectly as _System of a Down _blared through the speakers.

**_'Grab your brush and put on a little makeup!'_**

A groggy, panicked cry tore itself from Elsa's mouth as she hurled herself into a sitting position in bed. "**WAKE UP!**" She roughly shoved a pillow off of her chest, gasping as though it had been suffocating her. The pillow sailed across the room before colliding with a soundly sleeping Miles Davis on the floor.

The cat yelped in protest and tore right out of the bedroom.

Rapunzel, who had been fast asleep while face-down against Elsa's collar, was sharply jostled awake as she flopped onto her back. Cracking a bleary eye, Rapunzel dragged her right hand across her dry lips before echoing her girlfriend's sentiment. "Wake...up…" She was a little bit confused and more than a little bit put out by the rude awakening. "What's...hon, what's that time thingy say?"

Elsa had been directing her slack jawed stare at the sunlight shining in through the window, before finally uttering a miserable squeal as she lunged for her phone. The overturned alarm clock ended up on the floor before Elsa finally captured her phone. Her voice filled with dread. "It's half past nine."

"Half past nine?" Rapunzel managed to haul herself to a sitting position, whereupon she cuddled against Elsa's side and loped her arms around the distraught woman's waist.

"Half...**half past nine.**" For a terrifying moment, time lost all meaning to Elsa. She clenched her phone as though it was a life preserver.

"You're...the boss, ya know." Rapunzel's sleepily matter of fact words trailed across her girlfriend's bare collar. Turning to place a warm, lingering kiss on Elsa's neck, Rapunzel greedily inhaled the heady scent of her cousin. "We can play hooky for an hour...or **three.**"

Quick as a flash, Elsa dropped her phone on her lap and captured Rapunzel's face between her hands. Her pale hands squeezed Rapunzel's cheeks until they were crimson and squashed around comically puckered lips. "Rapunzel, the building's **done!** The ribbon cutting is today! Like...**NOW!**"

Rapunzel's eyes finally matched those of her girlfriend's: wide and trembling. Her voice, however, still carried a hint of amusement as she tried to lighten the mood through smushed lips. "Just call Kristoff, nerdface. His girlfriend's a **radio personality**...probably awesome at entertaining and **stalling for time!**"

Miles Davis was just peeking back inside the bedroom when Elsa's subsequently piteous moan startled him. He immediately did an about face and headed back into the living room, but not before giving a tail flick in annoyance.

_They're being...**weird** again._

* * *

The parking lot of Madtown Music was packed that Thursday morning, and as each attendant arrived for the ribbon cutting ceremony, Kristoff was on-site to warn them of the extra stringent _no litter in the parking lot_ reminder. He knew that the franchise owner would be just the type of person to take an errant cigarette butt in front of his car as a bad omen. The entire project had gone surprisingly hitch-free from start to finish, and Kristoff wasn't about to take any chance with a last minute snafu...no matter how silly it seemed to him.

Kristoff had been standing outside of the main entrance shortly after hastily helping to arrange a last-minute stall tactic. He kept one eye peeled for Elsa's rental car, but as his wristwatch ticked to twenty minutes after ten o'clock, he couldn't help but run a hand along the stellar stucco work. _We did good...the **crew** did good. Maybe a few more names to add to my list of contacts when I open my own construction company._

A harsh squeal of tires drew Kristoff sharply from his thoughts, and he cringed when the white four door car which had just come tearing into the parking lot narrowly missed a gaudy, neon green humvee. His cringe, however, easily melted into a sheepish grin at the sight of his boss's flashy entrance. _No doubt this is one ribbon cutting Elsa won't soon forget...but she's got turning skills right out of **Tokyo Drift!**_

Even though Kristoff saw that the only parking spaces left were in the back row, and **none** were isolated, he was still mildly impressed when Elsa didn't hesitate to slip into the first space she came across. No sooner did the engine shut off then Elsa stumbled out the driver's side. One of her slippers had come unbuckled, and as she hobbled frantically through the parking lot, her hands worked feverishly to button up her navy blue blazer.

Kristoff nearly barked out a laugh when Elsa only narrowly avoided a collision with a lamppost. Her cell phone was jostled right out of a blazer pocket, and despite the miserable whine she only half-managed to stifle, she kept moving forward.

Rapunzel followed a ways behind, having gone with a simple harvest-orange sundress. She easily scooped up her girlfriend's cell phone, before cracking a wry grin and waving at Kristoff. _Well, he isn't inside right now, so I guess Amelia was able to cover for us after all. Woohoo!_

"Kristoff! I'm so **very** sorry!" Elsa sucked in a few deep breaths between her thoroughly embarrassed words. Her slipper was almost completely unbuckled, her bangs were all akimbo, and she **finally** realized she had lost her phone at some point. A frustrated grumble tore past her lips when she tried to rectify all three situations at once, and only succeeded in flailing off-balance for a few moments. "I'm...oh...**fuck me.**"

_What a tease!_ The words nearly slipped out of Rapunzel's mouth as she stepped onto the sidewalk, but she bit the inside of her cheek at the last second. Deftly slipping Elsa's cell phone back into her pocket, Rapunzel winked at Kristoff while her hands immediately went to rectifying her girlfriend's hair situation. "Would you believe we lost power last night? **Neither** of our dumb alarm clocks did **their** jobs...good thing you're good at **your** job, huh?"

Kristoff chuckled warmly in response. "Elsa...please relax." He noticed Elsa's hands shaking a bit as she fumbled with her top blazer button, so he took that opportunity to kneel down and re-buckle her loose slipper. "Who needs an alarm when you've got two dogs that need to piss every four hours?"

Sighing raggedly, Elsa let her hands drop after finally succeeding in buttoning her blazer. With her breathing now under control, her cheeks were no longer rosy from exertion...but the feeling of being **fixed up** by both Rapunzel **and** Kristoff did make Elsa's face rather warm. _Well, not fixed up fixed up, I mean I'm already with Punzie and...damnit, me...focus!_ "Once again, you're a lifesaver, Kris. I didn't check my messages to see if you replied...but I **do** hear some noise in there." Craning her head in an attempt to peer through the two sets of doors, Elsa hummed when she realized she could only make out a crowd of people. _It **is** pretty noisy in there._ "That's...is Amelia entertaining everyone?"

Rapunzel quickly breezed by her friends and slipped inside _Madtown Music._

Clipping the last buckle into place, Kristoff smiled sheepishly as he stood back up. "Well...not exactly. She **was** going to come, but another radio talk show host called in sick, so her boss asked if she could go in this morning to cover the shift."

Elsa nodded slowly as she followed along, and it took a moment before she caught on. "So, wait...who's **in** there?"

Kristoff hesitated before responding, which gave Rapunzel enough time to poke her head back outside and gesture wildly. "**Elsie!** C'mere quick, you...you've **gotta** check this out."


	83. Chapter 83

"**Who counts the money...underneath the bar!**"

Carpenters, stucco layers, and building supply representatives bobbed up and down, clapping their hands alongside _Madtown Music_ investors and upper management. The crowd was fifty strong, and they were spread out in a half-moon across the main sales floor of the newly completed music store. Excellently planned acoustics allowed their claps and cheers to reverberate off the walls and ceiling, encouraging the lone yet strong voice belting out lyrics.

"**Who rides the wrecking ball into our guitars!**"

A grin swept across Anna's face as she easily strummed out the chords to the _Starship_ hit, _We Built This City._ Having already covered Iggy Pop and Indigo Girls, Anna had opened up the floor to suggestions for the next construction-related song she should perform. _Building stuff...**and** it's a song about good ol' San Fran! The folks who put up the money for this joint just might have a lick of actual musical taste._ Anna's smile only grew when she thought back to the quick detour she had made in between buses to _Madtown Music_.

* * *

"And hey...more damaged goods that the manufacturer people won't take back." Whirling around on his rolling office chair, Lars lobbed a dented cardboard box onto the sales counter at _Vinyl For Losers_. He pressed a quick kiss to the box first, though, and Hiccup blushed lightly before taking the box. "I think those are the newest keyboarding gloves that company you like made."

Hiccup muttered something about still feeling like he was going to get arrested for receiving **slightly damaged** mail parcels. However, he **did** still take the box, cradling it lovingly in his arms before tearing it open.

Merida had no such scruples, and instantly tore the lid of her box open. She ignored Chelsea's amused grin while holding aloft her presents. "Fuck yeah, hella swag! It's...are these fuckin' _My Little Pony_ clip-on dolls?!"

Chelsea's grin erupted into full-on laughter, and she socked Merida on the shoulder playfully. "Well, if **you** don't dig 'em...I'm sure you could find **somebody** who does."

Merida shot a hunted glare at Chelsea, complete with raised eyebrow. The challenging grin the drummer fired right back made Merida wish she **hadn't** responded at all. Turning back to examine the Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie at the top of the pile, she scrunched up her nose and **tried** to ignore the damned warmth rising in her own cheeks. "Yeah, sure, I'll find...**somebody.**"

_Saf would get a kick out of these. Not like...not like I'd have a fuckin' use for 'em anyway._ Exhaling with mild frustration, Merida pushed herself off of the wall and started to walk past the front door. _Stick 'em in my bag for later, and then maybe…_

"Somebody, quick! **Toss me a fuckin' acoustic jobber!**" Anna burst into her shop, a harried holler on her lips, and a moment later she spotted Merida flat on her back. The guitarist clutched several colorful pony dolls to her chest, and her face was as white as a ghost. Anna coughed lightly before leaning down and snapping several inches above Merida's face. "Uh...sorry for the mega epic scare? You, uh...you into **ponies** now, Mer?"

Merida snarled in response as she struggled to her feet. "I'm 'bout to shove a pony up your fuckin' ass, chickie!"

With that, the shop erupted in laughter.

* * *

_Heh...shoulder's still a little sore from **that** punch. Which I totally earned._ Nodding her head enthusiastically as she hopped from one side of the sales floor to the other, Anna welled up with pride as the crowd around her joined in for the final lines of the song.

"**We built this city on rock and roll!**"

Offering a demure wave at the round of applause that followed, Anna scanned the crowd for any familiar faces. _Yeah, Mulan's still here. Looks like Kristoff came back inside, too. That must mean...oh shit yeah, there's Punzie!_ Chuckling weakly, Anna waved at her enthusiastically hopping cousin. The redhead's eyes searched a bit more, before finally locating Elsa. _She's talking to that hoity toity dude...maybe he's the head honcho of this place?_ Slinging her shop's guitar over a shoulder, Anna bid farewell to the crowd she had managed to successfully entertain for a half hour. "Thank you, thank you...but give **yourselves** a round of applause, too. It's thanks to your hard work **and** money that this place came together the way it has. Now it's time for the main event, and some **inspiring** words from your lead architect and master of ceremonies...Elsa Arendelle!"

Anna quickly scooted off of the impromptu stage, blanching when she realized she had lost sight of Rapunzel in the crowd. Several people insisted on shaking her hand, offering warm words of encouragement and praise, and Anna found that she had to force herself to keep moving. Performance adrenaline coursed through her veins, and she was liable to chat **anybody's** head off about the setlist. _C'mon, this is a huge day for Elsa and Punzie._

Another hand grasped Anna's, prompting a sheepish grin from her, as well as an automatically demure response. "Hey, thanks...it was really no big deal."

_What a soft hand. Last time I felt a hand **this** soft was._ Anna's eyes flicked up, and her mind and body instantly grinded to a halt.

"It **was** a big deal." Elsa's cheeks were quite flushed, and despite herself, she clasped Anna's free hand between her own. What had begun as a handshake became something entirely different with each caress Elsa gave. Her cheeks were flushed, and she blinked back tears as her voice wavered. "You're **amazing.** Thank you. I…"

Several of the more rowdy attendees had been riled up by Anna's performance, and once they spotted Elsa, began a chant for the lead architect.

"There she is!"

"Get up there, Arendelle!"

Elsa hesitated for a few moments more, savoring the intimacy of the contact. Finally, she felt Anna squeeze her hand in return. "Get...get up there before they start to riot. I'll go watch with Punzie." Stepping to Elsa's side, Anna leaned in and offered warm, raspy whisper. "So proud of you and what you've done here."

When asked later, Elsa was unable to recall much of what she had said before cutting the ribbon to Madtown Music. Anna's words stuck with her, and she clung to that praise with everything she had.

_I'll...I know you're hurting, Anna. If I can bring you down gently this weekend. If I can...salvage **something** between us. That would mean more to me than accolades for **any** building I helped to construct._

* * *

"...and you have my phone number if anything leaks, so don't hesitate to call." A light blush stained Elsa's cheeks, and she held the microphone a bit closer to her mouth while grinning at the crowd. "But if it's after bedtime, you're better off calling my foreman, Mr. Bjorgmann." Her comment was met with good-natured laughter, and the sound seemed to trickle a bit more confidence in her posture.

Kristoff smiled the entire time, offering a mock-salute to Elsa in reply. He had surprised both Elsa and Rapunzel by wearing a three piece suit to the opening, but it was easy to tell that he felt more comfortable in ripped jeans and a stucco-stained t-shirt.

_Speaking in totally **aesthetic** terms, Kris is a hunk and a half._ Rapunzel, who had worked her way up to where Anna and Mulan stood, pumped her fist gleefully as she directed her attention back to Elsa. _Nailed it! They adore you, hon._

Anna chuckled warmly, her Tic-Tac container rattling as she put it to her lips before offering a comment. "I thought a few of those zingers sounded like **you**, Corona."

A guilty blush crept over Rapunzel's cheeks as hearing Anna refer to her by her last name reminded her of Kida. The brunette quickly shoved the thought aside, though, and was helped in no small part by Anna affectionately squeezing her bare shoulder. "It was a **team effort**, but she's definitely doing the harder part." Only at the last second did Rapunzel remember that they were in the company of another friend. One who might find a salacious eyebrow wiggle **suspicious**...so Rapunzel merely offered a toothy grin before turning her attention to Mulan. "But I see **you** brought a present for Elsa."

Mulan shrugged, sharing a conspiratorial grin with Anna. "I had some help picking it out. Just a little something for long plane trips."

"You thoughtful little brats." Rapunzel wore a smile, but she still folded her arms and huffed petulantly. "I should have gotten her something, too."

"We got you a present too, dork. It's back at the shop." Anna's voice was warm and bubbly as she hooked arms with Rapunzel. After a moment, though, the redhead leaned in and lowered her voice slyly. "I'm sure you can find **something** to give Elsa that she'd **like.**"

Rapunzel's eyes teared up at the ferocity of the sudden coughing fit she was hit with. Shrugging it off as merely a bit of dust in her lungs, she made sure to give Anna a nice, hard pinch as many times as possible for the remainder of Elsa's speech.

**_Banana..._**_you and that mouth of yours!_

* * *

***snip***

The bright blue ribbon which had been draped across the front two assembled shelving units fluttered to the ground, split in two. Clutching a pair of oversized scissors, Elsa turned back to the microphone, but winced as a sudden and enthusiastic round of applause and cheers drowned out any further words she had in mind.

The stress of the last week washed over Elsa's body, and she managed to give the crowd a few final parting words before slinking off of the impromptu stage. "Please relax and enjoy the refreshments. A big **thank you** to Gianotti's for catering this event, and a **bigger** thank you to every crew member. This was **your** baby, and you should all be **so proud.**" Sliding her scissors onto a nearby shelf, Elsa flipped off the microphone, and tried to slink off the stage as the crowd began to spread out in the newly completed music superstore.

Elsa spotted Rapunzel, Anna, and Mulan, and despite her exhaustion, she found new energy as she started navigating her way through the throng of well-wishers. Elsa only managed to take six steps, however, before she was politely cornered.

"Miss Arendelle, I think you worked a miracle here. Several, actually, and I was just wondering if I could have a few minutes of your time." Jeff Vargas, the personal assistant to _Madtown Music's_ franchise owner, was a bright-eyed, recent finance graduate. His strained smile and receding hairline were clear tells of them enormous pressure his work responsibilities placed on him, and his countenance was one of pleading as he engaged Elsa amidst the crowd of attendees. "Just a few questions, regarding possible future projects in a similar style to this one."

Elsa had initially found the young man's smile to be alarmingly **alarming**, but as the pressures of the last week and the coming weekend continued to bear down on her, she sensed her own smile fraying at the edges. "I actually have another engagement to see to shortly, and your superior has my email address, but I suppose I can answer a few…"

Jeff wasted no time, producing an iPad from inside his sport coat and rattling off questions at a breakneck pace. "What were your initial projections for each quarter, especially concerning manufacturing overhead? How did you manage to consistently come in under budget, while meeting every assembly goal on the timeline in a prompt manner? Do you think there would be significant deviations to the standard you set here, if you were in charge of a similar project in Seattle? New Orleans? Providence?"

Elsa took a half-step backwards. She would have laughed, if not for the mounting pressure in her head. _Here it comes...the mother of all migraines._ Eyeing the microphone on the edge of Jeff's iPad, which was clearly set to record the conversation, Elsa tried to save the flustered young man some time and herself some sanity. "I'm...not sure if **my** firm relayed my future plans to your superiors. I'm actually relocating, and will be taking a short hiatus before I…"

That response **did** garner a brief pause from Jeff, who frantically flipped to a new set of questions on his iPad. The phone in his slacks pocket had begun to buzz, but he steadfastly ignored it, despite the added tremor in his voice. "I s-see. Then I have been authorized to offer you a contracted position as our lead on-site architect. Full benefits. Competitive salary. Approval over all subcontracted details."

Words slipped into one of Elsa's ears and right out the other as she squinted. A miserable groan was on the tip of her tongue, but she doggedly kept her mouth shut. _I **am** going to have a word with the franchise owner regarding **overly enthusiastic** sales pitches from his subordinates. That as well as...oh God, **Rapunzel?!**_

Jeff was so busy rattling off the particulars of Elsa's job offer that he failed to notice when Rapunzel slipped between the pair. Her eyes were ablaze with protective hostility, but she managed to quell the **strong** desire she had to knock the iPad out of Jeff's hands. Instead, Rapunzel rapped her knuckles smartly on the underside of the device, which nearly startled Jeff into a heart attack. "Miss Arendelle has to go to gym class now. **She** will call **your boss** later about all this...crap."

_Oh shit, I was so nervous that all I did was talk and I wasn't listening again and...wait._ Clutching the iPad against his chest, Jeff took a half step back at the indignant bluster emanating from Rapunzel. "Look, I don't know who you are, and I apologize for getting carried away...but that's a flimsy excuse. This is business, and I…"

Rapunzel could feel the tension rolling off of Elsa in waves, and the brunette **very nearly** made a scene right on the spot. Luckily, Mulan interceded with a hand clapped against Jeff's shoulder. Her voice was deadly calm. "Sir, your car...it is rolling out of the parking lot as we speak. On fire."

Jeff whirled around, spluttering in confusion. "My...**my car?!**"

"Yeah, it's the Camry, right?" Anna immediately sidled up next to Mulan, a devilish smirk on her face. "Some skater punks torched it. Then lifted it up. They were pretty fuckin' jacked." Flexing her biceps in demonstration, Anna shot Rapunzel a sly wink. "Said you drove over one of their boards earlier...not cool, dude."

"**That's a company car!**" Jeff immediately high-tailed it out of _Madtown Music_, stumbling as he sped for the door. In his haste, the iPad slipped from his grasp and smacked against the ground. A neat crack split the now black screen.

Elsa dimly realized her jaw had been hanging open for nearly half a minute. She just barely managed to quash the embarrassingly strong urge she felt to wrap Rapunzel in an enormous hug, and instead, shot Mulan a pathetic glance. "I thought Sapphro was the one with a great **bluff** modifier."

Mulan responded with a merry laugh, and she reached out to grasp Elsa's left arm. Rapunzel immediately latched onto her girlfriend's right arm, while Anna cleared a path to the exit. "Let's go, sis. You can open your present in the car, but if we don't hustle, we're gonna be late for gym class."

Rapunzel puffed her cheeks out, shamelessly nuzzling Elsa's shoulder. She was still fairly incensed by the whole encounter. "Sorry, but that wasn't business...that was just a shitty **bully.** And why the hell would I lie about us having gym class?!"

Elsa was just about to respond, when she noticed both Rapunzel and Anna suddenly tight-lipped and tense-shouldered. The fog of Elsa's busy morning quickly cleared, and her own stomach gave a nauseous twist. _Gym class. That means...seeing Kida again._ She felt Rapunzel shiver against her side, and Elsa withdrew her arm just long enough to wrap it around her cousin's bare shoulders.

Kristoff was waiting at the front door, and quickly pulled it open. He gave the three women a nod and a smile. He knew his boss was not one for hanging around and drinking in accolades. _I'll stand in for her. Getting praised for good work sucks, but **somebody's** gotta do it._

* * *

The drive over to the Arts Institute was relatively quiet. There was little traffic because Rapunzel volunteered to take the wheel and chose a scenic, roundabout route around the park. Elsa was caught between decompressing from the stress of _Madtown Music's_ unveiling and fussing over the gift she received from her friends.

It was Anna who felt obligated to break the silence with information she figured the other two had forgotten. _It is **me** who's still trying to finish their degree, after all._ "So, uh...this morning was **epic**, but does anybody remember what's going on in class today?"

Rapunzel was the first to offer a glib reply. "Let me guess. Sweating and grunting, followed by sweating and moaning...and then we finish with a round of sweating and **limping?**"

Elsa jerked her head up, cheeks aflame at the handful of words which reached her ears. She had been lovingly caressing the red felt-lined inside casing which sported four dozen slots for storing tabletop miniatures. Several side compartments allowed for easy packing and retrieval of manuals, character sheets, die, and pencils. The black leather-bound casing cover was sleek and surprisingly heavy as Elsa dropped it onto her thighs. She reached over and pinched Rapunzel's ear, smiling despite her embarrassment. "Are you focusing on the road, love?"

Rapunzel's reply was flippant, and she had to force herself to keep her eyes pointed straight ahead. "Hey, it's a real answer to a **real** question your sister asked!"

Anna managed to catch her sister's eye in the rear-view mirror, and she smirked knowingly when Elsa gave a defeated half-shrug. "Today we have a fitness test! You know, like that one Kida had us take on the first day of class?"

Rapunzel groaned, slinking back against the driver's seat as she considered turning the car around and playing hooky from the test. "Well, **shit.** Not like Elsie and I had too much killer meatloaf last night. I foresee...**tummy trouble.**" She felt Elsa's hand slip down from her ear and come to rest on her right thigh, and suddenly things weren't **quite** so dismal. _No skipping today. Even if I'm pooped. Even if...it's gonna be **awkweird** seeing Kida for the next few days. Anna's out to finish her degree, and I'll fuckin' haul my ass through any test to help support her._

"Well then, I guess it's a good thing **one of us **is on the ball." Despite the laconic lilt in Elsa's voice, she let her eyes linger over Anna's. _It was harder to see before, because I didn't know what to look for. But I see it now. The false bravado. The veil over the truth. Oh, Anna...**your eyes.**_ Dimly, Elsa registered the touch of Rapunzel's hand over top of her own, and she bashfully returned her eyes to the task of considering her gift. "I...I love my present. Thank you. **Both** of you." _Oops, I think I was squeezing._

The gentle squeeze Rapunzel gave Elsa's hand told the older woman that she was right.

Anna's jaw was rigid, but she managed to keep smiling. "No problem...**we're** the ones who are proud of **you**, Elsa." _She knows. She knows I'm angry and I can't hide it. Need to calm down. Just...just fucking **calm down.**_ Anna curled her toes tightly in her sneakers, pressing her back against the car seat. She twisted slightly against the seat belt, her muscles flexing and wringing as they begged to be unleashed. _And if Kida finds out I told Punzie about...**everything**. Fucking **wow**...maybe I **am** sort of a dirtbag for ratting her out like that._ Her voice was haughty and confident. "I'm gonna do fifteen fuckin' pull-ups today, ain't **nobody** gonna beat me."

_'Course, I'm already trash for how I feel about Rapunzel. _

_ Have to keep them safe._

A low growl rattled through Anna's body, and she wasn't sure if it was from her stomach or her throat. Dimly realizing it was her buzzing phone, Anna pulled the device out and scrolled to her most recent message.

**_'Banana. Breathe. Relax. And when you get home the quilt will be good as new. If you need some company tonight...let me know. ~P'_**

_Oh yeah, almost forgot...I did that, **too.** Batting a fucking thousand here, and...**ugh. **Calm down._

Elsa's eyes had returned to pensively staring at her present. Rapunzel's gaze was directed pointedly at the rear-view mirror, but all she could make out was the top of a copper-haired head.

Drawing an uneven breath, Anna reached for her pack of Tic-Tacs.

* * *

**_'You should go home and rest, goonie. Especially after kicking everyone's ass on that phys ed test today. Take it from another not-spring-chicken...when you put heavy demands on your body, you gotta take time to recover. And when OTHER people want to put heavy demands on it, well...oops, never mind.'_**

Anna winced as she curled up in a corner booth at _The Boom Boom Room_. It was late afternoon by the time she had arrived, and the ache in both her legs and her back from the day's gym class tests demanded she relax for a few minutes before claiming her seat behind the onstage piano. A series of texts from an old friend **and** old flame had distracted her, however, and with the stress of the upcoming weekend rapidly approaching, Anna suddenly found herself wearily grateful for the messages out of the blue from Ariel.

_Even if she **does** love to remind me that we're **both** getting older and...wait a sec._ Drawing her phone closer to her face and squinting in the low light, Anna gave a wry smirk. Her fingers moved quickly to call out her marine biologist friend on the suspicious wording.

**_'Uh oh, is somebody at your research study place making you feel old? I think I smell a hook up!'_**

A warm flush swelled against Anna's cheeks, and even though she couldn't deny that a small part of her was jealous, she really did wish Ariel all the best. _Professionally...and **otherwise.**_ Her phone buzzed a few minutes later, and she set down her drink while parsing through the vast number of emoticons Ariel included.

**_'Well actually my boss asked me if I could help teach a Marine Biology 101 course...you know, the kind of general elective where freshmen come to sleep off their hangovers. So I'm staying on the U of O campus...kind of a shitty gig, but free room, board, and food is nothing to sneeze at. Plus I get my pick of research grants after this. And no, no no no hook ups. Just...a bratty freshman who keeps bugging me.'_**

A snide chuckle slipped from Anna's mouth as she carefully considered Ariel's words, as well as the collection of completely innocent emoticons attached to the end of the message.

**_'Keeps bugging you...is that what the kids are calling it these days?'_**

Taking a small sip of her Long Island Iced Tea, Anna's eyes drifted over to the stage, where a few members kept shooting glances her way. She felt her fingers involuntarily twitch, and sighed even as her legs continued to protest. _Yeah yeah, I'll be up there to do my duty in a few...oh crap._ Anna glanced down, realizing that the twitch she felt wasn't from her fingers, but from her phone's extremely low battery. _Figures._

A moment later, another message from Ariel arrived.

**_'Hey, just because you might get flirty with that gym teacher of yours doesn't mean I'm gonna even consider humoring anyone here who might be interested. Even if they're as flexible as...oh god damnit, now you've got me thinking about it!'_**

No sooner had Anna swiped down to type out a flippant response, than her phone screen flickered briefly before fading to black. She groaned, squeezing the no-power phone between her hands as several conflicting feelings rushed up to toy with her mind.

_Yeah, maybe I thought about flirting with Kida for, like...**half of a second**, but now? No fuckin' way._

_ I miss Ariel. No, wait wait. Maybe I just miss...being intimate. Who knows._

_ So she's up at Oregon now? Maybe I should take a trip up to see her this summer. Get away from everything for a little bit._

The **everything** Anna had in mind was a concept she quickly shoved away. Sliding out of her comfortable booth, she pocketed her phone and headed up to the stage. The piano was calling her name, and she needed to release a bit more tension before tomorrow's flight to New York.

_With Elsa. Oh...fuck me._

* * *

"**F...fudge.**" After spitting out her near-curse, Elsa narrowly stopped herself from letting her hands slap against the rectangular, metal table. Inches from the three dimensional game map she put together for that night's campaign, her purple, sparkle-speckled twenty sided die showed a 2. Wincing when she heard her groupmates sigh around the table, Elsa hesitantly looked up at Jafar. Resting her chin in her right hand, she pursed her lips before responding. "Alright...how bad is it?"

Jafar gave a polite cough, though the chuckle it hid was obvious. Checking one of his nearby open notebooks, he held up his right hand in front of Elsa. "Pick your least favorite finger."

Elsa's cheeks paled immediately, but she managed to stifle a queasy groan as she wiggled the pinky finger on her left hand. _I rolled a sixteen for detect traps...I guess **one of us** was going to lose a finger no matter what. Unless...yeah, there was probably another way around that and I didn't see it._ She nervously twirled her short, number 2 pencil in her right hand while she waited for the verdict.

"Despite nearly tripping on the stone slabs surrounding the altar, you manage to snatch the orb off of its pedestal. However, you failed to spot the magical trap beneath the orb. It sprung up and, long story short, you're now one pinkie finger poorer." Near the end of his sentence, Jafar had begun scribbling in yet another open notebook. He absentmindedly slid Elsa's heartwarder miniature one hex away from the pedestal, before offering a semi-comforting smile. "Be glad that **wasn't** a one."

Elsa grimaced at the insinuation, and managed a small sigh of relief when Jafar told her that the wound was bloodless and **mostly** painless. _Well, that's **something.** We're already lost in this maze...it'd be pointless to have me running around and screaming._

Offering her friend a sympathetic smile, Mulan reached over and squeezed Elsa's forearm. "Battle scars build character. Plus, you can hold a magical orb with **four** fingers just as easily as with **five**!"

Lydia chimed in, bumping her right shoulder against Elsa's left. "Hell, you could probably charm a big ol' bodyguard to be your unofficial **left hand.**" Turning back to the gameboard, she scowled at the plastic cup covering her thief. "Okay, time to fail as a rogue for the fifth time. Stupid fuckin' unpickable lock."

Everyone at the table laughed, and Elsa let out a tense breath. She dimly realized her phone had been buzzing several times during the last half hour, and now that the party was out of immediate danger, she paused to draw it out. The power light blinked red for several moments, before abruptly flickering off. Elsa pursed her lips and wrinkled her nose. _Can't be too hard on myself. After the hectic day I've had, I shouldn't be surprised that I forgot to charge my phone. Well, that's alright...should only be another hour here. Tops._

"Oh, well isn't that just **horrible.**" Jafar had placed his hand over top of the plastic cup prison, completely expecting Lydia to manage the reduced difficulty of a **five.** She fumed, however, as **her** twenty-sided die landed on the dreaded 1. Tapping a finger atop the cup, Jafar shrugged smugly. "And your last lock pick broke. Thieves and brigands everywhere mourn your loss."

Another round of chuckles swept over the table, while Lydia folded her arms and slouched lower in her seat. She managed a non-committal grumble when Elsa brushed a hand against her shoulder and promised to obliterate the cage door with a well-aimed offensive spell.

Mulan's turn came next, however, and she had a similar solution in mind. Yanking an ornately crafted battleaxe off of the nearby weapon rack, she was just about to hack away at Lydia's prison, when a loud grinding sound caught everyone's attention.

"Oh, look. **Another** trap." Jafar's grin was ear-to-ear. "The walls seem to be closing in...**all around you.**"

Elsa's thoughts had briefly strayed to wondering what project her girlfriend was working on back home. Rapunzel had only told her it was something for Anna, which led Elsa to believe said project was fixing the girls' quilt. But now, Elsa had more pressing matters to attend to. "Oh...**fuck.**"

_I really needed this little escape, though. This...and a stress-free night's sleep at home. Before...tomorrow._

* * *

In the back corner of _The Witching Hour_, a maroon chaise lounge was pushed against the wall. Its back and single arm faced outward, surrounded by lavish tapestries depicting various Earth-based pagan traditions. Two racks of knitted quilts further cordoned off the private space, offering privacy for any customer **or** coven member who desired it.

Upon arriving at her coven's meetup location, Rapunzel had been ecstatic to see that her most favorite knitting spot was vacant. Now, as the evening wore on, the brunette found herself slouched against the back of the chaise with the partially-mended Supergirls' quilt draped over her lap. Rapunzel's legs dangled off the edge of the chaise, and she absentmindedly swirled her feet around in the tub of herbal soak on the floor.

_And I wasn't even hamming it up when I hobbled inside earlier! This is totally legitimate Turtleduck workout pain._ Scrunching her toes as the homeopathic treatment eased the soreness in her arches, Rapunzel's fingers kept at their repair task while her eyes flitted over to Esmerelda.

The older woman stood behind the sales counter, engaging two customers in quiet yet meaningful conversation. A small collection of tarot cards lay spread out next to the cash register, and Esmerelda followed each card explanation with a lazy gesture at a different part of the store. She noticed Rapunzel staring at the trio between a slit among the tapestries, and offered a conspiratorial wink.

Rapunzel's reply was to blush and squirm against the chaise, before returning her attention to the torn quilt. _Ez spoils me too much. Not that I'm complaining...but I'm gonna help out during the retreat a whole bunch. These herbal foot soaks she makes aren't exactly a bunch of ground up dandelions in water._

Another fifteen minutes went by, with the only sounds that reached Rapunzel's ears being either Esmerelda's knowledgeable customer service or the looping recording of wind chimes flitting about the store. Rapunzel was so engrossed in not only her task, but the memories that the quilt brought up, that she only barely felt the buzz of her cell phone.

**_'Printer out of range. Automatic printing request paused.'_**

Rapunzel quirked an eyebrow, setting down her project. Flicking to the print job in question, she mentally chided herself. _Oh yeah, I guess the airplane's app automatically prints your tickets before the trip. Yep, that's it...here's a picture of the tickets._

A blink, followed by a strangled gasp. Rapunzel's mouth went bone dry. Her eyes were wide with shock and locked onto her phone's screen.

**_'Destination: JFK International Airport. Departure: Thursday, 9:05 PM.'_**

Dimly, she noted the displayed time on her phone. _Half past seven._

_Half past seven. Nine oh five._

_Today. Not tomorrow. Today._

**_Today._**

**_Nine oh...fuck me._**

Minutes later, Esmerelda had finished ringing up another order for an old man wearing a straw hat and a cob pipe. She had only been mildly alarmed after hearing muffled hysterics coming from the knitting nook, and calmly made her way over to check on Rapunzel.

A pair of sandals, stray knitting needles, and a trail of damp footprints leading to the front door were the only things she found. Smirking fondly, Esmerelda pinched the mindfulness symbol on the necklace she wore, bringing it up to her lips for a quick kiss.

"Goddess be with you...and keep you out of trouble, Rapunzel."

* * *

"**Worst possible thing! P Rizzle done fucked up!**" Rapunzel's discordant cry was accompanied by the harsh jangling of the door bell as she stumbled inside _Natural One._ She lugged a suitcase along in her left hand and an overstuffed duffel bag in her right. The zippers on said bag strained to contain its hastily packed contents.

Lydia was mere feet from the front door, and threw herself against a shelf lined with _Battletech_ manuals. A harassed squeal slipped from her lips and her face found a paler shade to become.

Milo, who had been balancing precariously atop the sales counter while replacing a burnt out lightbulb, let out a frightened squawk as he toppled over. Luckily, Kronk had been there to unofficially spot his friend, and caught the lanky man with ease.

Still seated at the long, rectangular gaming table, Mulan lurched forward in surprise. Her right hand jerked awkwardly at the last moment, sending the dice she had intended to roll bouncing right off of Elsa's forehead.

Seemingly the only one accustomed to Rapunzel's jarring entrances, Elsa winced as she rubbed at the twin marks on her forehead. Amused yet mildly miffed eyes sought out Rapunzel, who had managed to get tangled up in the burly arms of a life-sized orc statue. "Rapunzel. You have way too much energy for how well you did in the gym class evaluation this afternoon." Without missing a beat, Elsa pushed the two dice over to Mulan's side of the table. "What's...is something wrong?"

The black-haired woman preened at the five and six she saw, before turning her attention to their newly arrived guest.

"He...hey, Mulan! Everybody! I...you're done here, right?" Rapunzel's cheeks were noticeably flushed and her hair was akimbo as she staggered to the tabletop gaming section of the shop. "Tried to call you. Your...stupid battery died? Fuck...ran...hurts…" Throwing an arm haphazardly around Elsa's back, Rapunzel took a few deep, ragged breaths. Her words tumbled from her mouth, harried and wavering. "I mean...game's done for...tonight? R-right? Can you leave...now? You...you can leave now. **Right?**"

"It...yeah, it was my battery." The hand grasping Elsa's shoulder shook a bit, and despite the public setting, she slid her fingers comfortingly over Rapunzel's own. Elsa's countenance battled between amusement and concern. "It's...we were just rolling for...alright, if this is an emergency, just **tell me**, Punzie!"

A final, frustrated wheeze whistled out from Rapunzel's pursed lips. "The trip. On the plane. You and Anna...your flight leaves **tonight.**"

Elsa's jaw dropped, and before her mind could register her girlfriend's admission, she was being dragged towards the front door. Well wishes of both amusement and concern from her friends met her ears, and as Elsa stumbled through the doorway, she gripped her new gaming briefcase tighter and shot a pensive glance back to Mulan.

Cheeks pinking at the intense stare, Mulan snatched up the two dice she had rolled. Gripping them tightly, she lobbed the first words of encouragement that came to mind. "You'll be fine! Call me if you need...anything!"

A curt nod accompanied a mortified whine, and just like that, Elsa and Rapunzel were gone.

Several moments passed, before the door to the stockroom swung open. Jafar carried several neatly stacked crates full of hand-crafted map additions as he made his way over to Mulan's table. It took another moment before the odd silence finally drew his attention. His gaunt face immediately fell.

"Don't tell me Elsa left. I **really** wanted her input on these castle spires!"

* * *

"Don't wanna...run." A light rainshower had swept into San Francisco, and Rapunzel watched the drops slide rapidly down the windshield. Reaching over to crank up the passenger seat massage feature, Rapunzel hazarded a tentative glance in her girlfriend's direction.

Elsa's features were grim. Her right hand moved to flick on the windshield wipers, before quickly returning to its iron grip on the steering wheel. _I know Mulan tried to sound encouraging...but I **know** she's worried. I know because...she **never** uses contractions!_ Lips pursed, jaw tensed, and eyes wide, she navigated the gradually slickening streets she had become intimately familiar with over the last six months. _I'm not ready. It's...it's too soon. **Anna.**_

_Great, just great. This weekend was already going to be tense enough, and now I give Elsie extra stress by screwing up the departure date!_ Flexing her fingers against her seat belt self consciously, Rapunzel carefully slid her hand over the center console.

Her fingertips brushed over Elsa's right knee. Elsa responded with a sharp intake of breath, followed by a twitch of her right cheek.

Forcing a swallow thick with guilt, Rapunzel cringed at the guilty tickle she felt in her chest. She gave Elsa's knee a warm squeeze. _No goodbye kiss for **this** pumpkin pie._ "I...your laptop and cables are in your carry-on. Ipod too. Both sets of earbuds. Wasn't sure...which you wanted. I mean, if...if you plan on running...over there…" The tense air closed in around Rapunzel, rolling over her in waves of disappointment.

A dry chuckle slipped from Elsa's lips, eliciting a knee-squeeze of surprise from Rapunzel. "You ran from the bus stop...all the way to my gaming nook?" The car gradually came to a stop at the _Hard Rock Cafe_ intersection, and Elsa managed to pry her right hand off of the steering wheel once more. She quickly found Rapunzel's hand and tangled their fingers together, eyeing her sullen cousin with exasperated warmth. "I'm not mad at you, dear. This was a...stressful week. We're all allowed to forget things."

Rapunzel felt the sudden and absurd desire to sniffle, which she made sure to bookend with raspy coughs. The fingers stroking her own sent warm tingles up her arm. "Don't forget...I love you. This trip, it'll lead to **good things.** M'kay?" The light had turned green, and Rapunzel immediately missed the eyes no longer meeting her own. She placed her right hand atop Elsa's hand and gave an extra squeeze to compensate.

Adrenaline still surged through Elsa's veins, and she resisted the urge to put her own right hand back on the steering wheel. Her voice threatened to waver, but she guided each word from her mouth with laser precision. "Love you, too. If I have a heart attack, I'll be sure to call you first." _That's right...just play it cool. Joke. Whoops, the rain's picking up a bit, better...no. No. Not moving my right hand for anything short of a damn **tornado.**_

Several quiet moments passed between the two women, broken only after Rapunzel had reclaimed one of her own hands. Swiping against her cell phone, she muttered several colorful curses. Elsa was just about to speak up, when Rapunzel suddenly jerked her head up and blurted out a command. "Left up here!"

Glancing to her right, Elsa quickly blinked and shook her head. Once again, exasperation tinged her voice. "What?! But where...we have to pick up Anna at her place!"

Up ahead, the left turn light turned yellow, and Rapunzel gripped her cell phone with such ferocity that the plastic backing cracked. Eyes slamming shut, her response was in the form of a shrill yelp. "**She's at _The Boom Boom Room_!**"

Elsa let out a loud, frustrated snarl as her right hand smacked back onto the steering wheel. Swerving into the left lane, she hit the turn signal harshly and let out a colorful curse of her own at the honking car behind them. "**Raaaa-punzel!**"

The car careened through the intersection, tires kicking up a messy spray of water which found several unlucky sidewalk pedestrians.

A few more car horns accompanied the irate shouts fading behind the car as Elsa and Rapunzel continued on their way. Extra soreness registered in Rapunzel's legs, and she dimly realized she had braced her feet against the all weather mat on the floor. A weary breath followed as she let her body go limp once more, eyes skittering over the distinct lack of return texts or calls from Anna. "...I hope she's there." Eyeing the new crack on her phone case shyly, Rapunzel cursed her blithe honesty in that moment.

Elsa responded with a sassy eye-roll, having already put the recent hydroplane turn behind them. "Wait. You...you don't **know** if she's there?"

Another embarrassed blush raced across Rapunzel's cheeks, and she let out a frustrated huff. Her hands slapped against her thighs, while her phone tumbled onto the center console. "Hey, I can't help it if you kooky Arendelle girls forget to charge your phones and shit!"

Elsa voiced no response, but her audible sighs crept over to Rapunzel's ears. All at once, the brunette felt the weight of the impending weekend's challenges bearing down on the two of them. _And...and Anna. Come on now, have to rally. Don't...don't leave it like this._ "I put some of my stuff in your suitcase. For Anna. To wear."

Elsa felt another sigh coming on, but somehow, it managed to turn into a tired giggle as it left her mouth. "S...sorry. I'm not being a very...**understanding** girlfriend right now." Her right hand slipped across the center console, coming to rest firmly on Rapunzel's left knee. A warm squeeze followed. "You...you call me after you and Kida...I mean, if you need...call me."

All the pain left Rapunzel's legs for a few magical moments of reprieve. For the fifth time that day, her mind tempted her with the idea of skipping town alongside her cousins. "Sometimes it's good to get angry. It's...it can make being honest **easier.**" Her fingers trembled as she laid her left hand atop Elsa's. "I'll...we'll be okay. But, just in case. **Please** keep your phone charged, nerdface."

Elsa laughed loudly in response, and just like that, the atmosphere in the car didn't feel quite so oppressive. "You just make sure yours isn't broken."

A pregnant pause followed, during which Elsa scraped a fingernail between two of her front teeth. The action didn't escape Rapunzel's notice, and she fidgeted nervously in her seat once more. "Um...I might've forgotten your toothbrush." A warm, embarrassed glow spread across Rapunzel's cheeks at her final admission. It was soon joined by a yelp, however, when she felt Elsa give her thigh a sharp pinch. Tired yet amusedly coy looks were traded.

_Okay...think I've revealed everything, now. Well...everything **not** involving me and Kida._

* * *

Sweeping off the stage with a lazy saunter, Anna blushed prettily and waved at the small crowd of regulars offering a smattering of applause. An hour behind the piano plunking out some mellow improv jazz had done wonders for her nerves, and by the time she returned to her corner booth, she was already wondering which of her friends to pester for further entertainment.

_Let's see...only a quarter after eight. Jeeze, I've gotta hook Hal up with a new wall-clock. If **I** can barely see those numbers, poor Doc must have no idea what time it is when he's here._ A pleasant rush of warmth crawled up Anna's back, sending a shiver down her arms and into her hands. She let out a pleased purr, idly dipping a finger into her lemonade and giving the drink a lazy stir. Her other hand sought out her cell phone, but she quickly pouted when the blank screen reminded her that the battery was dead.

_Wonder if Elsa's gaming group is still going on...and if Punzie's free. Maybe Hal would let me use the phone quick to give her a call. See if she wants to grab a drink or something._ Rising slowly to her feet, Anna found it easy to ignore the dull ache in her legs from that day's gym class test as she gamely made her way to the bar in the middle of the club. Her cell phone was still in her hands, and she fidgeted with it as her thoughts drifted to her dating relatives. Despite the already low volume and easy atmosphere in _The Boom Boom Room_, Anna was able to block out even more of the outside world as she mulled over her family's situation.

_Yeah, they're dating...and I respect that._

_No, I'm not gonna creep on Punzie...but this whole thing is full of, like, **special fucking circumstances**. _Hal met Anna's gaze, and he grinned knowingly in her direction. Anna's heart flip flopped uncomfortably as memories of her Christmas night with Elsa and Rapunzel swam to the front of her mind.

_Not like...they have a monopoly on each other or anything. I can just call Punzie and ask if she wants to hang out. Any old time I want._

It took Anna a few moments before she realized that both Hal and the bar had disappeared from her sight. Voices surrounded her; breathy, anxious voices. Warm hands grasped her forearms, and she gave a vigorous shake of her head.

_I'm walking towards...the exit? Wait, I'm not alone._ Opening her mouth wide, Anna let out a forceful yawn. Her ears popped a moment later, after which, the sounds and voices around her rushed in to her now-awake brain. That same brain alerted her to the untied shoelace she had just stepped on...right before she stumbled.

_Ah fuck._

"...so I just put the USAir app on Elsa's phone. They've got pre check-in and digital tickets, and when you...**whoa there, girl!**" Rapunzel had latched onto Anna's arm, and was able to catch her younger cousin mid-stumble. She briefly marveled at how easy it had been to halt Anna's fall, until she remembered that Elsa was on the redhead's right arm and had an even more firm grip. Rapunzel offered a sympathetic grin as she and Elsa helped right Anna.

"Anna! Are you okay?" Elsa's throat clenched, giving her voice a new tone of panicked urgency. She nervously swiped her right hand over Anna's shoulders, fretting over imaginary dust. "You...you didn't **say** anything when we showed up and we're in a hurry so we just sort of **grabbed** you. I **mean**...um, did you hurt yourself in gym class today?"

_Wow...they **both **look like they just ran **another** mile test._ Shaking her head once more, Anna tentatively bent her knees and scrunched her toes. A sheepish grin followed. "Nah, I'm...well, I **am** kinda sore, I guess. Wait...why'd you guys come here?"

Rapunzel allowed Elsa a few more moments of aimless fretting before she calmly drew her girlfriend's hand away from Anna's dust-free shoulders. _Hmm. Bit of a vacant stare, a little stumbly wumbly...aha._ Wiggling Anna's left arm, Rapunzel cocked a knowing eyebrow as she leaned in and gave a cursory sniff. "Treated yourself with a lemonade of the **hard** variety? Maybe two?" The cringe Rapunzel saw, as well as Anna's guilty shrug, drew a tired laugh from the brunette. "Not like you had any reason to think you'd have, uh, **surprise plans** tonight. See, when I bought your plane tickets...turns out the plane leaves tonight. Not tomorrow night."

Anna spent another moment deciphering Rapunzel's meaning, hoping her addled brain could come up with an appropriate response. It almost managed to. "My phone died tonight because I might've had a...drink. Wait, I mean...shit. **Tonight?!**" _Real smooth, brain._

The clock on the wall across the club caught Elsa's eyes, and she gave a gentle tug on her sister's arm while inclining her head for Rapunzel to see. "We know, we tried to call. I forgot to charge my phone, too. The flight leaves in an hour, so if I break **just a few traffic laws**, we should make it."

The three women reached the door, with Rapunzel stepping out in front to give it a nice, solid push. She very nearly chuckled at Anna's sleepy blinking, but paused when the fear in those teal eyes was noticeable. Masked, but noticeable. "You'll make it."

Rapunzel's voice was tinged with warmth and support as it ghosted past Anna's ears. Her senses sharpened considerably as a gust of cool, evening air rushed against her face. Fully awake at last, she gripped Rapunzel's arm tighter. Anna wasn't sure if it was out of fear, or reacting to the palpable shiver that ran up her arm when she felt Elsa's fingers snake around her freckled wrist.

_I'll make it. Elsa will make it._ Finding her mouth suddenly sour, Anna momentarily wished she had a free hand with which to fish out her pack of Tic-Tacs. _But will **we **make it?_

Precious seconds ticked by as Elsa quickly ushered Rapunzel and Anna into the nearby car. Sweat dotted her own palms as she gripped the steering wheel tighter, a tight smile puckering her lips. _The future...it's not in the future any more. It's now._

_It's here...and I'm not ready._

Rapunzel leaned up from the back seat, harassing Anna about the clothing she'd made available to the redhead, but Elsa only caught a word here and there.

The world was in motion. The future was rushing to meet her. Startlingly quickly.

_Be ready. **Be ready.**_

Elsa's throat remained clenched the entire drive, and she barely had time to savor the comforting support coming from her girlfriend before the airport was in sight.

_Give Anna truth. Show her...**show her.**_

* * *

The white and blue lights on the tarmac twinkled merrily in the darkness, lining the runways and taxi-lanes of San Francisco's airport. Light showers earlier had given way to a clear, starlit sky, and Elsa counted it as a small omen of good fortune as she rested her forehead against the window.

A sudden whoosh of circulated air blew down from the vents, drying the bit of light perspiration clinging to Elsa's right temple. _Keep it together._

At the front of the cabin, the flight attendant cleared her throat pointedly before shaking the plastic air-sickness bag in her hands. Her safety speech took on a decidedly impatient tone. "Please remember that your air-sickness bag is only to be used if you feel ill. Only if you feel...**ill**."

The unmistakable feeling of being watched crept over Elsa, causing her eyes to flick automatically to the flight attendant. Elsa coughed abruptly and nearly swallowed her gum when she noticed the older woman glaring daggers in her direction. Quirking an eyebrow in mild frustration, Elsa slid her gum against her left cheek. _Wh...**what?**_

A subtle rustle of paper suddenly drew Elsa's attention, and she quickly directed her gaze to her right.

Anna's seat was fully reclined, and she had mashed her air-sickness bag flush against her face. Slow, deliberate breaths forced the bag to crinkle and expand in alternation. Every so often, a muffled giggle would trickle out from the bag. The juvenile behavior was beginning to draw curious stares from the passengers seated nearby the sisters.

Flushing deep scarlet, Elsa nearly swallowed her gum **again** as she reached across her sister's lap and mashed the seat recline button.

Anna's seat quickly righted itself, pushing her along for the ride as she involuntarily yanked the air-sickness bag off of her face and into her lap. A sharp breath shot from her mouth, while stray strands of copper hair lay tangled across rosy cheeks. She wore a toothy, lopsided grin. Hunching a bit lower in her seat, Anna still clung to the bit of blithe exuberance which allowed her to offer the exasperated stewardess an apologetic wave.

For just a moment, Elsa had forgotten all about the stress of their imminent trip. The stewardess' resumed safety speech rang dimly in Elsa's ears as she snatched the air-sickness bag from Anna's lap. "Do you **want** to get us kicked off the plane?" It was stuffed hastily into the seat-back pocket at her knees. "**Anna**...did you have something to drink before we got on the plane, **too**?!" Despite Elsa's best efforts, her heated whisper carried the hint of a stutter. Her fingers fiddled with her own safety belt.

"N...no." Anna's reply was crisp and curt, but her face betrayed no sign of hurt. "I **can** control it, you know." Slouching down in her seat, she shoved her right hand into her jeans' pocket. A low growl spilled from her lips when the tips of her fingers mashed up against a barrier of wrinkled denim.

The plane made a long, lazy turn, and the white lights outside of Elsa's window were replaced with a long row of bright blue lights. Guilt gnawed at Elsa's stomach, making her forget all about her own lack of dinner that night. _Mr. Weselton just **had** to call when I was in line at Subway._ "I'm sorry. Anna, I...I didn't mean that…"

"Look, Els...I don't really know what the f...frick I should feel. How to...**deal** with what we're about to do." Scrunching her toes as she braced her heels on the floor, Anna was able to raise her rear high enough off the seat to smooth out the wrinkled jeans of frustration. "So I'm gonna try to stay happy. Stay...you know. **Positive.**" _Ugh, come on...**be** less smarmy. Remember what Punzie said about...balance._ Anna's fingers closed around the object she sought, allowing her to lazily flop back against the seat. She hazarded a timid glance to her left, a watery, emotional inflection coming surprisingly easily despite her cloudy mind. She **tried** to crack a small smile. "Is that okay?"

The cabin trembled as the plane increased speed. Painted lines became a blur, and Anna quickly cursed her periphery vision. She cursed her sweaty palms. Her twitching fingers. _Are we in the air yet?_

Elsa mumbled an affirmation, but her eyes were downcast, locked onto the seat belt wrapped around her waist. It felt a bit too tight.

_Or maybe not tight enough...huh?_

The airplane's engines kicked into high gear, drawing a grimace from Elsa as she was jostled a bit in her seat. Her right hand clenched instinctively, expecting to grasp her seat belt's tightening strap. It took a moment before her fingers registered the feeling of something foreign, and another before she was able to tear her eyes away from the seat belt to check.

"Don't worry, I keep my ears **way** cleaner than my apartment." Anna's grin had mellowed considerably, and she carefully fished out the impressively long headphone jack from the tangle of wires. "Just don't squeeze the earbud **too** hard...know what I'm sayin'?" Swallowing thickly as her voice wilted at the end, Anna let out a weary sigh. _Fuck takeoffs. Fuck landings._

Carefully pinching the orange, foam earbud between a thumb and a forefinger, Elsa's shoulders slumped as the welcome distraction washed over her. _We aren't supposed to use music playing devices until ten thousand feet. Or maybe I could just keep my trap shut and **do** something._ "Would you...do you wanna hold my hand?"

Anna wasted no time in flopping bonelessly against her sister's side. She failed to notice Elsa's sharp inhale at the abrupt contact, instead focusing on the lone earbud between her fingers. "My hands are next-level gross right now." The bashful whisper trickled out from Anna's lips, and was quickly smothered by the airplane's engines shifting into a higher gear.

Each rise and fall of Elsa's shoulders registered clearly against Anna's cheek. The takeoff seemed to take forever as she tried to distract herself with counting her sister's breaths. Her shaking fingers fumbled with the earbud.

_Takeoffs were never this bad. Never...**this** bad._

The small, printed **_L_** on the earbud caught Anna's attention, and she gave it a discerning squint. The recycled air of the cabin irritated her throat, and she let out a sharp cough, before stubbornly mashing the earbud against her right ear.

Another few seconds ticked by, and just as the cabin lights dimmed, Anna mashed the _play_ button on her iPod Nano. The nose of the plane crept upwards. Anna's stomach flopped. Her right ear was assaulted by _The Runaways._ _Balance, idiot. Try to lighten the mood, dumbass. _"And they won't throw us off the plane for playing with the barf bag." Anna winced, realizing she could barely hear her own voice. Her mind clouded over again, and she clung to the warmth of Elsa's cheek atop her head. Anna stubbornly pushed away the anger.

_She's probably got her earbud in her right ear. Shit, **I'd** drown me out if I could. Like I...like I already do._

Elsa carefully turned her head and buried the bridge of her nose in Anna's hair. A greedy, toe-curling inhale followed, after which Elsa's words ghosted over Anna's ear with a warm tickle. "Sounds like you might have done that kind of thing before." _I don't care if I'm being selfish. I'll **make** Anna feel that she's loved. Even here. Even...now._ "Maybe...with somebody I know?" Sliding a hand across the collar of her blouse, Elsa grasped the locket resting against her chest. _Don't cross the line. I...this feeling is for **Rapunzel.** But just...remember what she said._

_ **Remember.**_

The plane gave a sharp jolt, before leaving the ground and quickly gaining altitude. Overhead, the fans turned on, and Anna shivered as the cool air rushed against her warm forehead in a most welcome manner. Her entire body relaxed once more at the sensation of her sister's continued comfort. Sleep suddenly felt like an imminent reality, but Anna' pushed that away. "Puh-lease. Punzie **showed** me."

Anna also pushed away the terrifying swirl of anger building in her gut. _I can hear Elsa laughing. She's laughing because I said something funny. Calm the fuck **down.**_

Elsa's quiet voice pierced the darkness as clouds whipped past the window. "I know I've heard this group before...who are they again?"

The cabin lights flickered on, and Anna managed to bark out an affectionate laugh. "Let me tell **you** about the god damn _Runaways…_" She pushed the simmering anger down deeper.

_Not on the plane. Not now. Not...yet. **Remember** what Punzie said._


	84. Chapter 84

The San Francisco International Airport was **swarming** with teenagers and twentysomethings on spring break. Check-in lines were packed, security areas were inundated, and the first wave of recent student arrivals was making a beeline for the food court.

Anna was **determined** not to let the students beat them to Taco Bell...even if that meant carrying Rapunzel on her back.

"I know you're hurtin', boo. Just a **tiny** bit farther and we'll be in taco heaven." Shrugging her backpack a bit higher on her shoulders, Anna released Rapunzel's hand in favor of slinging an arm around the beleaguered brunette's back. Shooting a quick glance behind them, Anna couldn't resist sneering at _Evanescence_ t-shirt a gangly young man sported. "Eww, Evanescence cootie alert!"

Despite her plodding steps, Rapunzel let out a pleased trill while leaning against her younger cousin. Her own steps felt lighter, and when at last the pair arrived at the back of the Taco Bell line, Rapunzel briefly considered trapping Anna's hand right where it was.

Anna, however, kept her hand stationary. Her fingers absentmindedly tickled the edge of Rapunzel's armpit, eliciting a bubbly sigh.

_Elsa and I agreed...no cuddly shenanigans in public places like this. But Anna's fine with it, and I think I'm being pretty dang appropriate._ _Oh, but the Goddess knows I could go for one final goodbye kiss from my nerdface._ Drawing her upper arm against her side, Rapunzel effectively trapped Anna's fingers, and followed that up with resting her head against the younger woman's shoulder. "Thanks for hauling around my busted patootie tonight, Banana. By the power of **tacos**, we'll both make it through this weekend."

Anna pursed her lips at the warring emotions in her mind. Fearing she'd be overwhelmed, she held Rapunzel tighter and searched for a warm, optimistic response. It came easily. "You kidding? First you were a total **all-star** in gym class today. Then you ran all over town looking for Elsa and I. You deserve a gold fuckin' medal for your stamina and good attitude." Feeling her voice peter out at the end into a wobbly whisper, Anna led Rapunzel a couple steps forward as the dinner line moved along. She was only dimly aware of an arm wrapped firmly around her waist, and found she didn't have the energy to feel guilty. _Besides...Punzie needs lots of love and support. I know she's scared shitless about what Kida's gonna say. Their...**discussion**. And I know Elsa won't get too huggy with Punzie here, so as love substitute...this is **my** job._

Sidling up to the cash register, Anna absentmindedly rattled off the duo's typical taco order. She glanced down for a moment, searching her pockets for her wallet. All she managed to find was the familiar rattle of her Tic-Tac container.

"You put it in your backpack, silly. I got this." Rapunzel deftly snaked an arm around Anna's midsection, waggling an orange and blue debit card in the direction of the cashier, who quickly took it and completed the order. Patting her other hand against Anna's backpack demonstratively, Rapunzel propped her head on the redhead's left shoulder and whispered fiercely. "Promise you'll come back to me."

_Why would I put my wallet in my backpack? That's a silly place. _Anna's cheeks burned, and she momentarily bobbled the debit card handed back to her, before slipping it into Rapunzel's waiting hand. "Well, I'm **pretty** sure we've got return trip tickets. But if USAir goes totally bankrupt over the weekend, there's still trains and automobiles-" Anna tried to play off the request with glib sarcasm, but the words caught in her throat when she felt the distinct pressure of fingers hooking in her belt loops.

"No. I…" Despite Rapunzel's preoccupation, she still noticed when the cashier handed over their order in a plastic bag. She also noticed that Anna **didn't** notice, and quickly snatched the bag with a thumbs up. "Look, just don't let this change you. Or **do**, if you need to." _Oh Anna, I can tell you're stressed the hell out...you're way past tired._ Pressing a hand against the small of Anna's back, Rapunzel ushered her sleepy cousin in the direction of the departure gate. "I love you, you big, dumb fruitcake. And that won't change, even if you have a big blowout fight with my girlfriend."

Anna finally noticed the dull ache throbbing in her heart, but she stubbornly pushed it aside while unabashedly talking around a big bite of the taco Rapunzel handed her. "And...I'll look out for Elsa while we're in New York." _Elsa hasn't told me much about her time on the East coast...but it sounded lonely. Maybe she can just, I don't know, get this stupid past bullshit out in the open early._

_ It's bullshit. It's bullshit...and it's just weighing us all down._ Throat constricting as she swallowed a mouthful of greasy ground beef, Anna could almost swear she believed her own thoughts.

Rapunzel took no small amount of pleasure in alternating her own, smaller bites, with flicking taco crumbs from the corners of Anna's mouth. "Elsa's a big girl." _Crumb. Crumb. And another two...oh Banana._ Blinking suddenly when she felt Anna's tongue prod her index finger, Rapunzel's face lit up with a bright blush as she yanked her hand away. _Goddess help me, that's **too** much. Too much, too out in the open...behave, stupid hands!_ "She just...wants to make things right with **you.**"

For a moment, Rapunzel attention became too much, and Anna let her eyes roam over to the check-in kiosk by the far window. A pensive frown graced her lips at the sight of a frazzled man pleading with a _USAir_ employee. Each of the passenger-hopeful's hands clung to the smaller hands of twin toddlers. "Even if I let her have it?" Anna's mutter scarcely reached her own ears.

Rapunzel still heard it, though, and slipped a hand underneath Anna's backpack in order to lightly scratch her back. "You won't surprise her." The tension between Anna's shoulder blades was easy to feel. "You **won't** scare her away." _I'm more worried about...about how Elsa might behave when she's back in her old digs. _Over the loudspeaker blared an announcement for pre-boarding. Rapunzel grimaced, running her hand soothingly up and down Anna's back.

_There's...no time now. I'll talk to Anna about it tomorrow, after she gets some sleep._

"Then I'm **still** gonna look out for her." Anna's tone of false bravado was laced with fear. She sounded young and uncertain. She **felt** even younger. "I muh...miss my sister."

Anna's shoulders slumped when, through the crowd of passengers, she spotted the father with his two girls. Everything about his body language, from his dragging feet to his hunched back, told a story of failure to get plane tickets. Anna recognized in that young father's eyes the desire to crumple into a heap, as it was the same urge she herself was fighting. Nevertheless, his playful daughters caught his attention, and he forced himself to brighten up while allowing them to tow him towards the food court.

_You'll make it, dude. You've got **family** with you...and that makes it **worth it** to keep going. _Several more announcements floated out over the departure gate, and with twenty minutes to go, Anna found herself unable to take another bite of her taco. _I keep saying we're sisters...me and Elsa. But it doesn't feel like it. It **doesn't**...and I **have** to believe **she** knows **why.**_ She shivered, and immediately cursed herself for revealing her weakness to her cousin.

Wax paper crumpled around a half-eaten taco, and Rapunzel sucked in a sharp breath before lobbing it into a nearby trash can. Each thump of her heart against her chest resonated through her body with a gut-wrenching hurt. _You **can't** be this sad, Anna. I...I won't allow it._ Shooting a quick glance down the hall, Rapunzel spotted Elsa near the front of the _Saladworks_ line.

_It's little compromises like this that lead to big disasters, Corona._

Stubbornly pushing Kida's words out of her mind, Rapunzel snatch Anna's hand and hauled the confused redhead over to a nearby public restroom. _I'm not **trying** to find a third. I've already **got** my third...even if **she'll** never know it. And I'm gonna take care of her._

"Whoa...P! P...Punzie, where's the fire?!" Clutching her own half-eaten taco to her chest, Anna stumbled into the restroom. Despite her sullen attitude only a moment earlier, her cheeks blazed with warmth at her cousin's fierce grip. "

"You...need a pick-me-up, Banana." Rapunzel was a blur of frenetic motion as she scanned each restroom stall, even going so far as to peek underneath the row of sinks. She tried to speak with a level tone as she flitted about the room, but love and concern caused her voice to rise and crack more than once. "You and Elsa have been doing this dance for **awhile**, now. I **know** it doesn't feel like it...but you're **so close** to the finish."

Palming her horribly mangled taco, Anna's shoulders slumped right before she dumped it into a waste can. "You...one time you told me you were in this with me. That you-**oouuu-**" Anna squealed as she felt her shoulders gripped, whirling around to face Rapunzel once more. A sardonic, exasperated smirk crossed Anna's face. "...you said you wanted answers, too."

"Yeah, I **want** 'em." Rapunzel rapped her knuckles against her collarbone smartly, before flicking her hand around and drumming her fingertips against the base of Anna's throat. Rapunzel's throat clenched, and her voice tumbled out in a raw rasp. "You **need 'em**. So...go get 'em."

Anna tried to choke back a sob, but a timid whine still spilled from her lips. She managed a curt nod alongside a tight smile. Her hands trembled.

"You've wanted this for years...**right?**" Slipping her hands atop Anna's shoulders, Rapunzel applied comforting pressure.

Another nod from Anna, one with more confidence this time. She sniffled, wrinkling her nose. _Yeah, I've wanted this. This. This...your eyes are so pretty, Rapunzel._

Rapunzel responded by balling her right hand into a fist, rearing back, and socking Anna's left shoulder.

A surprised grunt tumbled from Anna's lips as she stumbled backwards. "Augh...holy shit, P. Did **Merida** tell you to do that?!" Wincing, Anna grinned thoughtfully as she rubbed her tender shoulder.

"Maybe." This time it was Rapunzel who sported trembling lips and a warbly voice. That didn't stop her from winding up and delivering another punch, this time with her left hand.

Anna managed to square her shoulders just in time to catch the punch. It slapped against her palms with an echoing **smack.**

"Buh...be strong, okay?" Rapunzel's belly did somersaults, and she cursed her trembling hands. The same hands which angled upwards to frame Anna's face. Eyes locked, while thumbs stroked freckled cheeks._ I'm about to be bad. But...it's for a good reason._

_ The best reason._

Anna swallowed thickly, suddenly praying that her wobbly knees would keep her upright. "I will...you know I will. I'll take...take care of it."

Then came the kisses. Each was longer and more searching than the last, but Rapunzel seemed to take great joy in every warm exhale she sent ghosting over Anna's lips. Before meeting them with her own again. Hotly whispered words followed each breath, in both encouragement and love.

"You deserve this." A gentle, chaste kiss.

Anna reacted immediately with a curt headshake in the negative. She cursed her instinctive reaction, hoping that Rapunzel didn't feel the shift. _I can handle this weekend. D-don't burden Punzie with...more shit._

Rapunzel felt it, and as she pulled away, her left hand slid down Anna's side.

Two breaths hitched.

Anna let out a harassed bleat, hopping as Rapunzel's fingers harshly prodded her ribs. Anna immediately flushed, smiling bashfully at the challenging glint in Rapunzel's eyes. _This is a special circumstance...right? Right? _No damning voice appeared in Anna's mind to challenge her question, so she continued to greedily drink in her cousin's attention.

"You deserve answers." A soft, lingering kiss.

A throaty whine rose up from Anna's gut, and Rapunzel suddenly lost all sense of time. It was only when she felt Anna's trembling fingers hooking on the bottom of her blouse that she remembered to pull away.

"You deserve love."

"**I** love you."

"Elsa does, too." _Elsa does, too. Elsa does, too._

_ **You're messing up again.**_

Guilt gnawed at Rapunzel's insides, while Anna found herself being gently swept away by a cloud of loving warmth. It brought a tingle to her skin as a pleasant fog drifted over her mind.

_We'll get through this. I don't know where **I'll** be with Elsa, but I'll make sure she gets home to this here girlfriend of hers._

* * *

Elsa frowned petulantly, stomping her right foot against the floor as she squeezed her cell phone tighter. Mr. Weselton's voice droned on and on through the speaker, and the asinine questions he was lobbing at his soon-to-be former employee were ratcheting up her already concerningly high level of stress. _Any other day I'd humor you, but **really**...who cares what my favorite cake flavor is?! I'm almost at the front of the line, and I don't even know what I want on my salad!_

In the end, however, Elsa didn't have it in her to brusquely end the conversation. Each time she screwed up the nerve, she couldn't help but remember that her father had also worked for this man. Thinking of her father made her inevitably think of Anna. _And New York...and what I have to tell her. Stupid job. Stupid apartment in New York. Why do I even have to go...but I really **should** see my boss one more time._ And so the cycle continued.

Thoughts of her sister swirled around in Elsa's mind, causing her to freeze up when she finally reached the front of the line. Between her boss's interminable lecture on last-day work policy, the customers grumbling behind her with ill concealed impatience, and the cashier staring a hole in her forehead, Elsa suddenly realized she had no idea what she wanted on her salad. A hastily blurted '**sorry for...sorry**' was the only thing she left behind before bailing out of the Saladworks line. She kept her head down, gripping her carry-on suitcase tightly while speed-walking to the departure gate.

Somewhere between Saladworks and the departure gate, Elsa had managed to end her conversation with Mr. Weselton. Palming the plane ticket in her slacks pocket, she let out a tiny sigh of relief. _Thank goodness, they only **just now** announced general boarding. Now then, I...wait._ Whirling around abruptly, Elsa quickly scanned the thickening crowd around her.

_Where's Rapunzel? Where's Anna?_

**'This is second call for general boarding on flight zero one three eight. Ten minutes until departure. I repeat…'**

Elsa **began** to panic. _Where's Rapunzel? **Where's Anna?!**_

* * *

The crackling voice of the airport intercom trickled into the female restroom, issuing a second call for all general boarding. The sound barely registered in Rapunzel and Anna's ears, though, as they stood only inches apart. Fingers lightly tangled in shirts, while rosy cheeks gradually cooled off. Both averted their eyes, despite their thoughts being painfully similar.

_I just want you to be okay this weekend._

There was no mistaking the panicked, indignant tone of the next voice to meet their ears, however. It raced through their minds like a bolt of lightning, sending each into chaos.

No sooner had Elsa rounded the corner into the restroom and caught sight of Rapunzel and Anna nestled at the far end of the row of sinks, than her mouth was able to give a voice to the stress coursing through her body. "**What are you two doing?!**"

Rapunzel squealed in surprise, stumbling backwards a few steps. _Crap, I totally forgot where we were...and what **time** it is!_ Her lips burned from recent kisses, and she turned her face away on instinct in order to let out a cough. Slapping a hand over her mouth, Rapunzel could still taste the faint flavor of Anna's watermelon chapstick. The brunette dragged her fingers over her lips, heart thudding with shame.

_That...wasn't just Anna being my kissing substitute. **Goddess** help me, I'm messing things up again._

When compared to her cousin, Anna's reaction to her sister's shrill question was like that of a tightly wound coil. She threw herself backwards, teeth clenching as a miserable whine leapt from her throat. Her back collided with the marble countertop, toppling backwards onto a neat stack of paper towels. Right and left arms each flopped into sinks, triggering the automatic water faucets. Pain crept up her back as her cheeks bloomed shamefully crimson, and Anna nearly gave into the urge she felt to dunk her head in one of the rapidly filling sinks.

"I was looking for you, our flight's leaving in five minutes, and...oh **Anna.**" Shooting Rapunzel a tight-lipped smile, Elsa dropped her carry-on suitcase at the restroom entrance. She hurried over to help her sister out of the row of sinks. "You're tightly wound today. What **ever** could be the cause of that?" Despite the tension in both her throat and her voice, Elsa directed what she hoped was a meaningfully relaxing smile in Anna's direction. The blonde grasped handfuls of paper towels, squeezing out whatever water she could from Anna's right jacket sleeve.

Despite Anna's earlier fright, her sister's glib tone drew a barked laugh from her. Her cheeks remained warm as she admired Elsa's grace under fire. _This morning, tonight, this coming weekend...and Elsa's cracking jokes? Fuck...I want her to be happy after all this. I...I do. _"Well, you **know** how crazy I am about takeoffs and landings."

Putting a hand to her own chest, Rapunzel ensured that her heart had found its way back home, before hustling over to attend to her wet cousin's other sleeve. _Brush. Wring. Wipe._ The faucets shut off after a few more seconds, while Rapunzel finally managed to work up the nerve to glance over at her girlfriend. _Squared shoulders and narrowed eyes...but a relaxed jaw. Oh Elsie, all this stress and you're still managing. While I'm in here just adding to it...and erasing the line that **I** made._ "Good thing you're flying with a certified travel buddy, then. She'll...take good care of you."

Elsa winced a bit, but gave Anna's arm a squeeze while tossing the used paper towels into a trash can. She leaned up to her sister's copper hair-covered ear, a shaky whisper on her lips. "Would you...wait outside for us? **Please?**"

Rapunzel's palms grew sweaty, and she carefully clenched a damp paper towel between her hands. _Why did I have to do that? It felt right, but...I should have **known** it was wrong. And stupid._

Anna's mouth went dry, but she searched Elsa's eyes for a moment, before mumbling an affirmative. "'Kay. Just...don't take too long. And maybe...use the handicapped stall?" Rubbing a few drops of water off of her cheek with a damp jacket sleeve, Anna ducked her head bashfully while heading for the exit.

Elsa's wry, sardonic whisper still reached her sister's ears. "But **you** didn't."

Anna buried her face in her hands as she turned the corner, cheeks aflame. _Maybe I didn't have to kiss Punzie. Maybe Elsa **is** getting more confident...but this is still dangerous._

_And I'm still a rotten person for **liking** those kisses._

* * *

Leaning against her girlfriend's chest, Rapunzel gave a nervous wiggle at each foreign sound her ears heard. Several minutes had passed since Anna left the girlfriends alone, and nobody else had entered the restroom since then. "I haven't heard any new boarding announcements." Running her fingertips along Elsa's bare hands, Rapunzel let the tips of her slippers brush against the tiled floor. _Elsie, I **love** when you hold me like this...even if we're sitting on a **toilet.**_ "You think...they just forgot to make the last one? You guys might miss your flight."

Elsa had decided that the handicapped stall was the most uncomfortable place she had ever cuddled with Rapunzel, and winced as the toilet seat lid jabbed her back. "I've got **great** hearing. I won't miss the last call." Messy, brunette hair tickled Elsa's nose, nudging her closer to a sneeze. She stubbornly pressed her face against her girlfriend's scalp, relieving the itch...but the nervous tickle in Elsa's stomach remained. _Nobody can see us...and there aren't any cameras in here. It's still **brazen** of us, but this whole night has gone by so quickly. I'm not...not ready yet. _"But I might need you to carry me onto the plane. Can't feel my legs." Shimmying her thighs together once more, Elsa winced as she wiggled her toes. Or, at least, her brain relayed the message to her toes...but she wasn't sure if they got the message.

Rapunzel felt the obvious discomfort, and slid forward a bit as she planted her feet on the floor. "Damn...thought I dropped enough pounds in gym class to make a comfy lap-sitter."

Elsa immediately re-wrapped her arms around Rapunzel's waist, tipping the younger woman back onto her lap. The breathy squeal that followed was music to Elsa's ears. "Don't go. I wanna feel you...just like this, for a little longer." Pressing her lips to the corner of Rapunzel's mouth, Elsa relished the taste of her girlfriend's lips for a few seconds. Her eyes sparkled knowingly. "Knew that watermelon tasted familiar."

"Was that...too much?" Heat bloomed on Rapunzel's face, quickly traveling south of her collar. She meant to avert her eyes, but they remained shamefully locked onto Elsa's lips. "I mean, Anna was just so **stressed**, and I wanted to distract her but maybe I went too far and…" _And I was enjoying it too much. Stupid intent...I'll have to thank dear ol' Mulan for shoving that word into my head._

A hoarse, low chuckle slipped from Elsa's lips. She let her fingers trail up and down Rapunzel's waist.

Shivering at the pleasurable way in which Elsa's fingers were kneading her midsection, Rapunzel let out a breath she didn't realize she had been holding. She watched Elsa's tongue tasting the remnants of Anna's chapstick. Rapunzel's eyes narrowed and she smiled craftily. "Wait a sec. How do you know what Anna's chapstick tastes like?"

The laughter on Elsa's lips died instantly, strangled into a flustered warble. "She...she kissed me before. At the airport, before you and she left for Denver last year." _And I'll **never ever** repeat what I said after she left that day._

Brushing her fingers over Elsa's pink cheeks, Rapunzel pursed her lips. "Hmm. Yeah, I don't really remember that...but my head wasn't on right." _Still no announcements. Please slow down, time. Just give me a little bit more. _"I'm guessing Anna saw that you needed a little pick-me-up then."

"Something like that...yeah." Elsa let her eyelids slide shut, enjoying her girlfriend's ministrations. "Probably like what you saw Anna needed earlier."

Ducking her head down, Rapunzel trailed light kisses from Elsa's cheek, all the way down to the nape of her neck. With every kiss placed lower, Elsa shuddered, and expressed her nervous pleasure through increasingly insistent massaging hands. "We've all got our own stuff to work through this weekend, huh?" Rapunzel's warm breath rolled against the last spot she kissed.

Elsa let out a full-bodied shiver, which Rapunzel felt as it rose up through her legs. She leaned against the blonde woman, chests pressing together suggestively.

**_'Last call for the flight leaving for New York City. All passengers, please report to the departure gate. I repeat…'_**

A miserable, harassed groan. "It was...I heard that one." Rapunzel flopped her arms dramatically over her girlfriend's shoulders, her own voice muffled. "It was loud enough."

"There's always one more." Heat rolled off of Elsa's body in waves. _I don't want to leave yet. Rapunzel feels so...**wonderful.**_ "A **last** last call, I mean." She tip-toed a hand down Rapunzel's pressed-together thighs. "We've still got...time."

"Time for?" Rapunzel barely recognized her own hoarse, hushed voice. For the second time that day, **time** eluded her, and she followed her girlfriend's enticing lead.

Elsa's breath hitched, and she slid her right hand across Rapunzel's bare knees. Pulling their bodies closer together, Elsa leaned into her girlfriend's confident touch. She committed the sensation of those warm, firm hands along her jawline and cheeks to memory. The lips that met her own, as well as the tongue that grazed her lips, sent a storm of butterflies aflutter in her belly.

_Just one more minute. Just...just one._ The toilet lid was hard and unforgiving as Elsa leaned back against it, feeling hands slip behind her neck. Goosebumps dotted her forearms as she felt Rapunzel straddle her lap, the swell of the brunette's chest pressing up against her own.

A lustful growl rumbled in Rapunzel's throat. Her tongue flicked around Elsa's, lavishing it with loving attention. She guided her cousin's inexperienced lips through the motions of a heated, open-mouthed kiss. Lithe, strong hands kneaded against her lower back, as Rapunzel once again lost all track of time.

_Warm. Wet. My Elsa._

Only the familiar, bashful voice at the restroom's entrance was able to break through the heady haze of the couple's heated embrace. "Hey, guys. They're, uh...getting the last people onboard." Anna coughed twice, fingers drumming on the tiled wall of the restroom. She stared at her sneakers, cheeks pinking. "And I...there's a line of people behind me who **really** need to use this, uh...**facility.**"

One shuddering sigh intermingled with another. Inside the restroom, a single toilet flushed.

Anna swallowed thickly, inching back out of the restroom. Her shoes were untied, and a wave of self consciousness swept over her.

She reached for her pack of Tic-Tacs, waggling her right shoe. The loose laces flopped about limply.

_It's happening so fast._

* * *

**_'Morning, lazybones. We just landed, the sun's just coming up, and you wouldn't believe how fricking crowded it is here. That's just New York, I guess. Cray-cray. We're heading to Elsa's old place and crashing for a few hours...talk to you when you're conscious. Love, your ripe Banana~'_**

Despite the nap she managed to get while in the air, Anna still felt her head drooping. Clutching her suitcase tighter, she leaned forward and took a couple of steps closer to the crowded luggage carousel. Elsa was nowhere to be seen, and Anna momentarily chided herself for heeding her sister's earlier suggestion.

_You don't have to wait with me, Anna. You got your suitcase already, and I know that fighting an impatient mountain of people isn't all that fun. Go wait over there by the water fountain...and maybe text Punzie, too. I usually get 'last luggage luck' anyway._

A wisp of chilly, morning air trickled in from the sliding exit doors, tickling Anna's nose. She spotted the top of Elsa's head for a moment, before it disappeared. Pocketing her phone, Anna took a few tired steps forward.

She immediately hopped back against the wall, narrowly avoiding being swept away by another bunch of travelers in a hurry to make their next connection. Bumping against the wall, Anna lazily rolled her head from side to side. She balled her hands into fists. _Dear New York. I'm tired as hell, pissy, and stinky. You fuck with me, I'll fuck you right back._

Only dimly aware of Elsa eventually returning to collect her, Anna gamely trailed behind her sister. She was so exhausted that even the cold rush of late winter air did little to wake her up. The noisy parade of taxis outside of the airport blared in Anna's ears, and she inched a bit closer to Elsa's side.

"Maybe an overnight flight **wasn't** the best idea." The moment Elsa felt her sister slump against her side, she instinctively hooked arms with Anna. Elsa's smile was tight, but her gaze oozed sympathy as she led Anna over to a nearby bench. "Why don't you wait here for a minute, while I wrangle us a taxi."

_Well, we're here...I'd rather you wrangle up the nerve to tell me what happened all those years ago._ The acidity of the smarmy thought momentarily stunned Anna, and she forced a lopsided smirk onto her face while miming a lasso twirl-and-throw. Noticing her sister's suitcase next to her, Anna numbly looped an arm through its carrying strap

Minutes ticked by as the cold, winter air made embarrassingly short work of the meager protection Anna's _Def Leppard_ windbreaker offered. She yanked the zipper up to her chin while rubbing her thighs together. Sunlight was beginning to filter in between the buildings of the city, and Anna gamely looked around as she compared this new place to her hometown of San Francisco.

_Less trees and crap...then again, winter really **is** winter here. Should've listened to Elsa about throwing on an extra layer._

_ Golly gee, little piles of snow everywhere! I wonder how big the last snowstorm here was? Couldn't have surprised Elsa much, though, after growing up in ol' Colorado._

_ Really looks like more of a **city.** Greys and blues...dark like the chocolate chips on top of my soul. Whoops, channeled the Spiral for a second there._ Barking out a dry laugh at her last thought, Anna winced as it slipped into a cough. She couldn't deny the differences between New York and San Francisco, and sensed a strange curiosity regarding how this noisy, bustling metropolis meshed with and helped to forge Elsa's personality.

_I should ask Aunt Elie what it was like when she came out here to help Elsa find a place and get settled?_ A discordant bell jangled behind Anna, startling her into clutching her sister's suitcase strap tighter. The bell was accompanied by a boisterous person proclaiming the utter amazingness of their cart-toted pizza.

Shooting a glance to her right, Anna watched the steam rising from the heated cart as the pizza vendor paused every few steps to make a sale. Despite the lauded reputation of New York City's pizza, Anna was hard pressed to believe that said high quality could be found from a simple cart vendor. _Hell, who cares how it tastes. I'd sooner just shove it underneath my frozen butt. Whoever built these benches must've never heard of **heated seats** or something._

_That's weird. I remember...after the funeral, when I got back home, my first meal was pizza out with Punzie. Maybe Elsa had pizza out here with Aunt Elie that same week?_ Despite the sunlight having found her cold body, Anna shivered once more. The temperature seemed to have somehow dropped yet **another** degree, and she hunched over while clapping her hands together fiercely.

Negative, biting thoughts rushed through her mind, but she stubbornly shoved them away. _Elsa, where are you. Elsa, I don't know how to fucking act this weekend. _

_ Elsa...I'm scared._

Warmth suddenly trickled up and over Anna's rosy cheeks. She blinked in confusion, her nose registering the change before her eyes did. _Hey...hey, I know that smell. That's…_

"They were all out of mushroom, but still had plenty of sausage." Wiggling the plate she held beneath her sister's chin, Elsa reached out to clasp a hand against Anna's left shoulder. The blonde's words came out around small, cloudy puffs of breath. "Oh Anna, you're going to freeze right to that bench. C'mon. Our taxi's right over here."

"I think my keester already **did.**" A crooked smile spread across Anna's face as she took the offered plate of pizza. Easily hefting both suitcases in her right hand, Anna gingerly rose to her feet. The tremors in Elsa's right hand were not lost on the redhead, who managed to find a bubbly inflection in her own voice once more. "Your old hometown makes you cold too, huh?"

Carefully removing one of the suitcases from her overly burdened sister's right hand, Elsa ignored the huffy look she received, while continuing to usher Anna towards the waiting taxi. "It's...easy to forget how **cold** it is here. Especially when my **new** home is full of so much...**warmth.**"

Elsa's teeth chattered. The chilly, winter air rushed through her bangs, prickling her skin. Her muscles felt tense.

They'd felt that way from the moment she stepped off of the plane.

Heated, hateful admonishments that had been long absent...swirled in the back of Elsa's mind. Natural tendencies battled to the surface, trying to reassert control.

Elsa's right hand shook, and she clenched her teeth harshly. She guided Anna into the taxi, assuring the younger woman that the cold never bothered her.

But Elsa knew the difference between a chill and fear. She quickly tossed the two suitcases into the trunk of the taxi, hurrying around the opposite side.

_You came back. You came back...and you brought Anna._

Yanking the taxi door closed, Elsa numbly recited an all too familiar address to the taxi driver. She quickly shoved her shaking hands between her thighs.

Her hands weren't cold. Not in the slightest.

Anna peppered Elsa with questions. Questions which the blonde only partially heard. Another voice addressed Elsa.

One that frightened her to her very core.

_No Rapunzel here to soften the blows. But that's alright, you're going to break her heart anyway. At least...after you break Anna's heart. How do you think this trip is going to go? **Really?**_

Elsa went cold with fear.

_You've been neglecting your...punishments, haven't you?_

* * *

As far as cat owners went, Rapunzel thought she was pretty darn tolerant. When asked, she rarely referred to herself as the **owner** of Miles Davis, Motoko, and Dipper, preferring to think of herself as a feline apartment landlady.

Were the noisy upstairs tenants stressing out Motoko to the point where she tugged a trail of toilet paper out of the bathroom, down the hall, and right up to the door to Rapunzel and Elsa's bedroom? It was the job of the world's most tolerant landlady to coddle said perturbed cat, clean up the strewn-about toilet paper, and smack the ceiling with the business end of a broom.

Did Dipper get himself stuck halfway underneath the oven while trying to grasp a _Spongebob Squarepants_ doll which had been appropriated for cat use? Did he manage to disconnect the power cord mid-flail? Landlady Rapunzel to the rescue, without so much as batting an eyelash.

That Friday morning, however, Miles Davis finally managed to push his caretaker too far. He was the first to curl up protectively against a clearly stressed-out Rapunzel after she had arrived back home from the airport the night prior. He watched with mild interest as she made a half-hearted attempt at continuing the quilt repair job, but gave up after only twenty minutes when her eyes refused to stay open.

Miles Davis was the only cat of the three who noticed that Rapunzel failed to close the linen closet completely. So it was, when Anna's _safe arrival_ text brought Rapunzel out of her bedroom, her eyes met with an unmitigated cat-created disaster. Balls of yarn lay unraveled and wrapped around table legs, sofa cushions, and table-side lamps. Knitting needles were strewn all over the kitchen floor, small bite marks gracing a fair portion of them.

Upon hearing the bedroom door open, Dipper and Motoko had immediately leapt onto the kitchen table and hid behind a basket of fake fruit. To the untrained eye, their nonchalance may have seemed forced, but Rapunzel knew better.

_That's not Dippy and Motoko trying to play innocent. **That's** them making it damn clear who the sole criminal in this act of terror is._

"Miley." The nickname slipped from Rapunzel's lips in a strained, weary tone. It took a few moments of her investigating the living room, each step thoughtfully considered in order to avoid being stuck by a stray knitting needle, before she finally managed to spot cat number three.

Crammed against the far corner of the sofa, Miles Davis was tangled in a mess of red, blue, pink, and yellow threads. He'd managed to get them wound around his paws, bunched up through his jingle-bell collar, and looped around the base of his tail. He gnawed on several threads lazily, offering Rapunzel a nonchalant glare. _You left a door open last night. There was lots of cool stuff in there. I brought the cool stuff out here._

"**Miley!**" Rapunzel's shrill cry was accompanied by a panicked stumble over to the sofa. She spent the next five minutes scooping an index finger around in Miles Davis' mouth. He wriggled, ears flattening as a harassed growl trickled from his throat. His claws pressed firmly against Rapunzel's biceps; not hard enough to break skin, but with just enough pressure to convey his harassed feeling.

_Mom. Mom. **Mom I'm fine, get your finger out of there!**_

Hastily shoving the abused tangles of thread into a black trash bag, Rapunzel quickly did a mental recount. _Seven knitting needles is a **weird** amount to have...but I'm pretty sure that was all of 'em. Last thing I need is to find one shoved halfway up a kitty butt. But even **that's** not as dangerous as...swallowed thread tangles ending up in little cat intestines. Too much stress. Too much. **Too much!**_

Dumping the trash bag back inside the linen closet, Rapunzel firmly closed the door. She yanked on the handle three times, a paranoid squint directed towards Miles Davis. "Miley...mama's sorry you had to get the finger scoop. I know I said I'd spend the day with you, but...I've gotta get **out.**"

_Anna and Elsa are probably zonked out at the apartment by now...I'll give 'em a call later._ Rapunzel had yanked a pair of blue tights on, and was just getting ready to hop into a green skirt, when a discouraging thought sprung to mind. _Kida sometimes gets let out early on Fridays. And she usually bums around The Witching Hour with that free time. I'm not...not ready to see her yet._

A miserable pout graced Rapunzel's face, and she couldn't help but wallow in pitiful frustration at the feeling of being cornered in her own city. _Maybe some of Helia's sun would do me better, anyway._ A dull thump resounded against the bedroom door, and Miles Davis' attention-starved yowl passed through the wood. Rapunzel groaned.

Off came the blue tights, which were quickly replaced by a pink, breast cancer awareness t-shirt and faded blue coveralls. Rapunzel already had a hiking boot in her right hand, before she remembered that Elsa had taken both sets of car keys to New York. _Well, it's a fifteen mile drive to Mount **Whatever**...damnit. Pascal Three and the skate park it is, then._

Duffel bag in hand, Rapunzel took a small detour into the kitchen, whereupon she opened the freezer door and rested her head against a bag of frozen mixed vegetables. Her stomach flopped and twisted, but despite its lack of breakfast, she didn't think she could stomach any food yet. _I'll...make plans to get together with Ki tomorrow. Somewhere safe...safe and comfortable. Elsa and Anna are dealing with some of **their** past problems, so I've gotta take a stand and handle my **own** business._

Dimly aware that all three cats were rubbing up against her lower legs, Rapunzel let out a warbling whimper as she crouched down. Insistent, furry heads nuzzled into her scratches, and she allowed herself just a few more moments of spoiling her cat tenants.

_Yes, dears. Mama loves you...but she needs some **alone** time today. Miley...if you swallowed **any** thread, you'd better poop that stuff **toot sweet**. I've got enough to worry about as it is._

_...and I could **really** use a hug. And maybe a kiss._

* * *

_How the hell can these bedsheets smell **and** feel so clean, when Elsa hasn't been here in, like, five months?_

Anna was awake. She was **aware** that she was awake, but still wasn't completely ready to accept the fact. Accepting the fact that she was awake brought with it a slew of concerns, most of which revolved around herself and her sister. So, she remained in the foreign bed, eyes stubbornly remaining closed even as wisps of sunlight trailed up over her arms and face.

_Must be a window. Well, I mean...**duh.** Of course there'd be windows in the master bedroom. Stupid sun, I deny your existence!_ Flinging the thin bedsheets up over her face, Anna grumbled. Her back and legs were still somewhat sore from gym class the day before, and her gurgling stomach politely informed her that it would soon riot if she didn't find some food.

_Damnit, stomach, I'm not ready to face...I mean, yeah, I'm excited as **hell** to be in New York. Who wouldn't be?! All the action, all the **cold weather**, and maybe a happenin' music scene?_ Mind alight at the possibility of dropping in on some vinyl shops she had only read about on the internet, Anna greedily inhaled the fresh-scented bed sheets. _Smells like flowers...blue flowers. Is that even a thing? God **damnit** stomach, can't I just...stay here and think?_

From somewhere outside of the bedroom, Anna's ears picked up on muffled sounds. Occasional tearing. Repeated thumps against the floor. The jangle of glasswear.

A faint doorbell, followed by Elsa's subdued voice.

Anna gripped the bedsheets tighter. _I'm ready to face New York...but Elsa is another story._ Her bare feet rustled against the springy mattress, toes scrunching as a little flame of determination sparked in her mind. _Gotta find my stupid courage...and start small. Small, like...checking out Elsa's old bedroom._

* * *

After spending several minutes standing by the open front door, Elsa finished perusing the stack of documents she had been handed. A lone question slipped from her mouth as she quickly counted the number of signatures that moving out of her apartment complex required. "And I can leave the keys in my mailbox when I head out Monday Morning?"

No reply came, and Elsa let out a gasp when she looked up and saw that the building's custodian had left. Quirking her lips in disdain, Elsa gave a half shrug as she nudged the door shut with her right foot. _Guess I'll just shove **everything** into my old mailbox, then. If they've got a problem with that, or anything else...they can take it out of my security deposit._

Shoulders slumping as she clutched the stack of forms to her chest, Elsa turned back towards the living room. _I just want to be **done** with this part of my life._ She let out a startled squeal when she nearly walked right into her sister.

"You've got a picture of Punzie and me from Europe in there." Anna offered a sleepy grin as she put a hand on a hip, only mildly aware she had surprised Elsa. The redhead sported red and white plaid sleep pants with a blue tanktop, and jerked a thumb lazily towards the bedroom. "We had company?"

Air whistled between Elsa's lips as she sucked in a deep, calming breath. "Building custodian. Dropped off all the moving out forms I need to sign." Swallowing thickly as she laid the stack of papers atop a nearby pile of half-packed cardboard boxes, Elsa gestured lamely towards the kitchen. "I picked up some breakfast for you earlier. I can...**hear** your stomach complaining. Come over to the kitchen and I'll give you a rundown of what our weekend looks like."

Anna had offered an easy nod at first, but by the end of her sister's explanation, she had found her eyes inadvertently wandering over to the top row of cardboard boxes. _Whoa...that's a whole lotta sparkly, colored glass. Are those all...statues? Dragons? Fairies? Holy shit, I've never seen an ogre with that much-oops, Elsa's pointing over there._ Blinking quickly as she rubbed a hand over her sleep-crusted eyes, Anna offered a chipper assent as she fell in-step behind her sister. "Lead the way, sissy-face."

Elsa couldn't help the way in which the corners of her mouth quirked upwards at Anna's mildly playful tone. _Oh Anna, you're being...so positive. Okay, okay. I can do that, too. I...**can.**_

Anna hummed when she felt Elsa's fingers graze the spot between her shoulder blades. She allowed herself to be deposited in a simple, mahogany chair, and allowed herself to be distracted by both the sight and the smell of the still-warm apple danish on a styrofoam plate. "Aw, dude. If you tell me you ate stuff like **this** every day here, I'm totally gonna have to call bullshit." Wasting no time in cutting off a generous piece which she forked right into her mouth, Anna let out a pleased whine. She spoke around the mouthful of pastry, glancing around the kitchen with growing interest. "Delicious, **sweet** bullshit."

Elsa replied with a wistful hum. "Sometimes...if I was having a good week."

_You absolute imbecile. You aren't supposed to talk to Anna about **that.**_

Choking back a strained cough, Elsa immediately reached inside one of the cupboards surrounding the stainless steel kitchen sink. Her hands moved automatically, washing each glass and dish with methodic precision. Every few moments, she'd catch her shoulders hunching forward, and rolled them back with a quiet grunt. "You asked about that picture? It...Rapunzel sent it to me a week after your trip was over. I was...surprised when she didn't just email it, even going so far as to have it already framed."

Swiping a glob of sweet apple sauce from the corners of her mouth, Anna recalled the framed picture on the bedside nightstand. It had been the first thing she laid eyes on after finally dragging the bed sheets back down past her face. "I'd ask why you didn't get a new frame after seeing **that** one with the crack in it, but knowing how **over the moon** you are for Punzie, I guess I'm not really surprised you decided to keep it." Anna only paused a moment to observe the flustered cringe her sister wore, before pressing on with a rambling response. "You should've, like, sued UPS for damaging that shit during delivery. I'd say you should **still** sue 'em, but then Lars and Chelsea might lose their jobs. I mean, you **were** the band's manager and their bosses might get pissed off that you…"

Elsa had been perfectly content with allowing her sister to ramble on, but a wisp of guilt gnawed at her insides at the mention of the crack. _Is it? Should I...I mean, it's **not** a happy memory._

The guilt in Elsa's belly was replaced by a swirling nausea, and she briefly cringed as her subconscious lashed out at her. _Then don't tell her. You want to risk a blow-up **now?** Don't. Tell. Her._

Clenching a dishrag in her left hand, Elsa just barely managed to keep it held over the sink. Her voice shook, much like said hand. "It...wasn't damaged by UPS. It was me. I...I broke it." Turning her head to the left a bit, Elsa faltered and nearly slammed her mouth shut when she caught Anna's mildly concerned stare. Shame welled up in the blonde's crimson face, but she pressed forward, voice small and guilty. "I got...**angry**. With myself, I mean. For not mailing **any** of those postcards I wrote for you two." Looking away quickly, Elsa sniffled. Water from the now thoroughly squeezed dishrag dripped from her tensed fingers. "It was an accident."

_It was an accident._

_ It was an accident._

_ Is **that** going to be the running joke this weekend? May as well just tattoo that to your fucking forehead, idiot._

***thunk***

Feeling something soft strike her on the side of the head, Elsa was quickly yanked from her mind's anger spiral. She realized her breaths were coming fast and heavy, and quickly tried to slow them, while dumbly looking around for the culprit of the soft collision. In the sink, she spotted a crumpled piece of wax paper. It was riddled with graham cracker crumbs and smeared with bits of apple sauce and icing.

"You mean those postcards that **you gave us?**" Anna's voice radiated warmth and encouragement as she lazily rested her head against a loosely curled fist. She easily held an unblinking stare until Elsa turned back around, wiggling the bit of trash from the apple danish breakfast. Drawing in a soft breath, Anna ran a thumbnail between her two front teeth. _Bingo...apple bit dislodged!_ She repeated her earlier sentiment. "Maybe it was a little late, but you **did** give us those postcards. And that means...a whole lot."

Elsa's lower lip quivered. A lone hiccup escaped her mouth, but she quickly bit down on her tongue and furrowed her brow. "Th...thank you." _They forgave me for that. They...they forgave me. So I should just forgive **myself.**_ Coughing lightly, she dropped the towel in the sink, before taking several hesitant steps towards the kitchen table. "So as for, um...**today.** I'm, you know, sort of busy…"

"Damn right you're **sort of busy.**" The words tumbled from Anna's lips easily, and despite her sleepy mind, she realized that she knew her sister at least well enough to guess what Elsa was going to offer.

Fidgeting with the bottom of her large, purple sweater, Elsa squinted discerningly as she drew out her awkward response. "Yeeeeeah. I know you want to see the city while you're here, and I've still got a bunch of packing to do, so…"

"So you'll show me around today." Rising to her feet, Anna's interruptive tone carried no room for discussion. "I'd like to see a day in the life of my...of **Elsa.**" She closed the distance between herself and her sister. "And tomorrow I'll help you pack."

Dimly aware of her cell phone buzzing in her jeans pocket, Elsa shivered. A sudden, strong need to be wrapped in Rapunzel's warm embrace flooded through the blonde's body, and she cursed her wobbly knees. She **doubly** cursed her stuttered words. "My life here. It wasn't...anything really...special. I mean…" Feeling her arms being drawn forward, Elsa's cheeks pinked. Her hands went limp as she felt Anna's hands grasp purple sweater fabric and give a gentle tug. _I'm trying to follow your lead, Anna. **Trying.**_

"So you'll show me around **today**." A slight warble in Anna's voice followed, and she didn't even try to mask it. She felt **good.** "And **tomorrow** I'll help you pack." _Not sure what else there really is around here...most of your stuff is in boxes already. _Voice turning hoarse at the end, Anna's own knees wobbled. "And then...we can talk." Letting her forehead droop against her sister's left shoulder, Anna inhaled deeply. Her shoulders sagged. _I'm gonna need a fuckin' Red Bull or something._ She felt Elsa's hands close tentatively around her shoulder blades, and all the air rushed out of Anna's lungs with a quiet **whoosh**.

_I don't know how else to get through this weekend without losing my mind. But three was...a bit too many. Ho-ly shit._

* * *

Rapunzel hadn't planned on getting dirty, sweaty, and flat-out exhausted when she went to the skate park that Friday morning. Especially when she had already filled her quota of those things the day before in gym class. Her muscles ached with a stiff swelling, her knees protested the continuous abuse, and her feet felt like pancakes inside her sneakers.

Pausing for a moment, Rapunzel wiped a chalk dust-stained hand across her sweaty forehead. In her other hand, she wiggled the black handle of a jump-rope. _Mama's gonna be a hurtin' pup tonight...but thank the Goddess for happy little distractions like this. Happy...coincidences._

_Pascal Three_, Rapunzel's skateboard, nudged the brunette's coveralls-clad calves as it petered to a halt. Atop the skateboard sat a sandy-haired young boy, who seemed to take great pride in wearing every article of _Ninja Turtles_ apparel in existence. He reached forward and tugged on Rapunzel's pants-leg. "Sunshine, hurry up! There's more burglars on the other side of your house! Gotta grab 'em!"

Reaching down to ruffle the boy's hair, Rapunzel glanced across the open block of macadam adjacent to the skate park. Her eyes traveled past the four-square game field, as well as the handful of children from the orphanage who were dutifully drawing furniture and cats in each of the four rooms of Rapunzel's new house. She spotted several children a bit further away, each wearing a home-made paper plate mask and creeping towards the four-square home in a decidedly not stealthy manner. "Oh no, they're gonna cook the cats! Let's get 'em, Riley!" Without wasting another breath, and despite her aching body, Rapunzel headed off around the four-square gamefield while tugging her pint-sized friend along atop her skateboard.

_I really...**really** needed this. I'm so damn afraid that Kida's gonna call me up to hang out...and I hate, hate, **hate** feeling that way._ Giving the jump-rope a sharp tug, Rapunzel sent Riley rolling on ahead while she paused to check out the home that her junior architects were making. She couldn't help but smile warmly when the sight reminded her of her girlfriend. _Of...Elsa. Who **still** hasn't texted me. But space, Corona...gotta give her, them **both...**space._

_Would still be nice to get together with somebody tonight. Try to **not** be an unsociable nincompoop while hiding from...responsibilities. Somebody, somebody...**somebody.**_ Sunlight around the skate park dimmed as thick, ominous clouds moved in. The merry tinkle of children's shouts washed over Rapunzel from all sides, and she grinned in amusement as the matron's voice carried over the clamor.

"Come now, come now. Back to the bus, before the sky starts to cry!" Waving her arms gently as she tapped each child on the shoulder, the older matron counted off her charges. She waved to Rapunzel, who offered a tired wave in return.

Riley brought up the rear of the pack, carefully placing _Pascal Three_ at Rapunzel's feet, before tugging on her coveralls and grinning widely. "Bye, Sunshine! Have fun on your big bed, 'cause soon it's gonna be all wet!" He cackled, darting away when Rapunzel tried to ruffle his hair again.

Rapunzel stared after the departing children until their bus had pulled out of the skate park parking lot. She glanced up, momentarily confused at the suddenly dark sky, but a fat drop of rain splashing on her forehead roused her from her daydream. _Oops, it's about to rain. What was it Riley said to me? Something about...rain on the bed._ Cheeks flushing as she yanked out her cell phone, Rapunzel quickly snapped several pictures of the house her little friends had designed. One photo for each room, and she took a long stride backwards before capturing an image of the bedroom.

Several more drops of rain splashed onto the chalk-drawn bed, blurring a bit of blue dust.

_The bed's getting wet._ Idly slipping her phone into her duffel bag alongside her skateboarding gear, Rapunzel paused for a moment. She ran the toe of a sneaker along the edge of the rain-splattered bed.

_Hole in the ceiling. We'll repair it tomorrow. You don't mind hanging around a little, just in case I slip off the roof and bust my face...right?_

Unconcerned with the slow yet steady rain shower moving over the area, Rapunzel slipped a hand back inside her duffel bag. She reclaimed her cell phone, numbly tapping out a text message.

**_'Hey nerdface, just checking to see how much of that Big Apple you and Banana are eating tonight. Things are…'_**

A trembling thumb pressed down hard against the delete key, forming a small ring of water on the keyboard.

_Give them space...space to figure each other out. I...but I need advice._ Lower lip quivering, Rapunzel pursed her lips into a thin line. A frustrated growl followed, before she composed another text message.

All around her, the rain fell harder. She relished the soothing, cool wetness against her aching muscles.

_I know who's good at roof repair._

Pocketing her cell phone once more, Rapunzel clutched her bulky duffel bag and hustled towards the nearby pavilion. Her chest felt tight, and the steady patter of raindrops on the pavilion's roof elicited a conflicting mixture of fondness and melancholy. A dash of guilt was seasoned with a sprinkle of regret. _For what might have been._

_They're like Nick and Sarah. They're both stupidly good at knowing when I'm lying. _Swiping at a few drops of water before they traveled down her neck, Rapunzel quickly checked her phone's messages.

_Only difference being that **he'd** usually called me out...but she wouldn't. And I don't know who I hate lying to more...but I don't want to lie to **both** of them this weekend._

_ I just **can't** do that._


	85. Chapter 85

_No idea why I even **considered** bringing along Pascal Two. It's a cabin in the woods, and I'm pretty sure my mysterious blind date would get bored with me sliding down leaf-covered hillsides and busting my face on rocky cliffs._ Rapunzel's face was plastered against the rear-window of the taxi. Her eyes darted to and fro, drinking in the stately, imposing forest of redwoods which made up the Riverside Campground. Dimly, she heard the taxi driver ask for clarification on the destination cabin's location, and Rapunzel quickly rummaged around in her backpack until she found the reminder note her friend had written her.

_'Punzicorn, don't get lost in the woods this weekend. Ez might hex me if your blind date this weekend is a disaster...so definitely avoid axe murderers. And I promise your **date** isn't one. Probably...haha. Okay, you're gonna meet 'em at cabin 9 any time after lunch on Friday. I'm leading a writing retreat thing, so don't expect me to bug you today. Or tomorrow. Or Sunday...if this turns into a **multi-day date!** Have fun, and relax. You two will get along fabulously, whether you're looking for date number two, or just one more fantastic friend. Muffins and kisses. Jeffy~'_

"Cabin nine, so it should be a right turn up here." Crinkling the note between a thumb and forefinger, Rapunzel squinted. _Jeffy, did you write this with a pencil in your fuckin' **nose?!**_ Quickly folding up the note and placing it back in her bag, Rapunzel combed a hand through her hair. Golden blonde hair trailed down just past her shoulders, ending in brunette tips which flared out in ways that seemed to defy physics. Grumbling as she tried to smooth out the unruly hair, Rapunzel briefly considered casting a hair growth spell. _No no no, just gotta put up with it. Once it gets, like, six inches longer it'll behave again. Anyway, I sort of missed my natural color. It reminds me of...stuff._

_ Of...daddy._ Rapunzel only had a moment to think back on the estrangement she had from her father and stepmother more than a year ago, before the taxi unceremoniously lurched to a halt. Collecting her luggage, the brunette paid her driver both the fare and a generous tip, before hauling her alarmingly large assortment of overnight things out of the taxi.

Several thick _SFAI_ textbooks weighed down Rapunzel's backpack, and she quickly dropped her suitcase while turning to watch the taxi head back down the mountain. Through the dense forest, Rapunzel could make out a wall of dark clouds on the horizon. She grimaced.

_I'm gonna get rained on. My blind date **is** gonna be an axe murderer. Well, maybe not **that bad**, but...that can't be a good omen. Goddess, I...I dunno if I'm ready._

Leaves crunched beneath Rapunzel's sneakers, and her skin prickled at the cool breeze whistling through the forest. She turned back around, admiring the small, mahogany cabin for the first time.

_It's...it's **only** a blind date. Jeffy's just trying to help by setting me up with a friend of his._ Dragging her overstuffed suitcase up the several steps leading to the porch, Rapunzel faltered when the handrail she grasped wobbled loosely in her grip. She paled, before squaring her jaw and climbing the last step.

_Anna's helped me come so...**so** far. Sooner or later, I've gotta start moving forward again...on my own._

Making one final, half-hearted attempt at taming her wild hair, Rapunzel rolled her shoulders back. Her eyes locked onto the off-white doorbell, while her left hand instinctively reached out to clasp the brass knocker.

A short, unsure pause.

_Hell with it, I'll do it **both** ways._ Several sharp raps with the brass knocker followed, each interspersed with the ringing of a doorbell which sounded more like a shrill buzz to Rapunzel than anything else. Her heart pounded out in a furious rhythm, and she shivered as an anticipatory thrill shot through her body.

_Nick and Sarah don't hate me. Anna told me so. They'd want me to be happy...so starting right **now**, I'm launching a Goddess-sponsored mission of **super duper happiness seeking.**_

****_I **can** date again. I...I **can** be happy with a lover again. And maybe...maybe more. All I have to do is...**try.**_

* * *

_What the hell? Who uses **both** the knocker **and** the doorbell?_ Eugene wiped a bit of sweat from his forehead, before brushing that hand against his blue mesh shorts. Slinging a long, black-handled axe over his left shoulder, he made his way out of the den and strode lazily to the front door. _S'prolly tonight's company, sort of early, but with the storm coming that's probably a good thing._ Turning the doorknob, Eugene peeked warily outside. Momentarily baffled when he saw naught but trees and a darkening sky, a quiet gasp drew his attention downwards. "Oh, hey. Glad you were able to beat the rain here." He extended a hand through the doorway, grinning impishly. "Name's Eugene." _Oh, well she's...not exactly what I was expecting._

Rapunzel blanched, grasping the handle of her suitcase tightly as a small part of her mind casually suggested she try to use said skateboard to slide back down the mountain as fast as she could. _Holy crap...**relax!** If he planned on hacking me into itty bitty bits, he wouldn't be showing me his **weapon of choice** right off the bat!_

Faltering a moment at his still-empty hand, Eugene glanced at his palm in confusion. His confusion quickly morphed into sheepish disgust. "Ah shit, yeah, good call. I'd wait to accept an oily, greasy handshake until the third date...at the **earliest.**"

Despite her initial hesitance, Rapunzel barked out a sharp laugh. Her eyes widened as she took in the features of her blind date, coming to rest on the murky brown slab of grease streaked across this man's forehead. She curled her toes in her sneakers, collecting her resolve, before waggling a finger at Eugene's axe. "You aren't some kooky axe murderer trying to fill your monthly quota...right?"

Blinking quickly, Eugene gave a mirthful snort. Forgetting about his filthy hand, he tapped grease-covered fingertips against his chest. "Damn, thought I **told** the barber this wasn't a Nancy Travis haircut kind of week."

Rapunzel's eyes lit up, and she suppressed a shiver at the pleasant flip-flop she felt in her stomach. "You pull it off **quite** well. Anyway, the joke really doesn't work unless we get hitched, and I don't do **that** until the third date." Momentarily stunned at her own forthright response, Rapunzel bashfully dipped her head a bit. _Play it safe. Go easy. Play it safe. Go slow._ Her mind's admonishment was interrupted when she noticed her blind date on the verge of a sneeze. Without thinking, Rapunzel dropped her suitcase and shot her hand out to grasp Eugene by the wrist.

***ACHOO***

"You sneezed on me." The plainly amused confusion in Rapunzel's voice was akin to hearing somebody say that cows lived on the moon.

"You grabbed my arm." Ducking his head and grinning sheepishly, Eugene removed a hand towel from his tool belt and brushed it first over Rapunzel's rosy cheeks. He realized too late that the towel was almost as dirty as his hand.

"Your hand was filthy. **Is**...filthy." Noticing Eugene holding the towel inches from her nose, Rapunzel gave it a cursory wiggle and scrunch. "Not gonna get my nose, huh? Rude."

"The dumb towel's dirty." was Eugene's sardonic response, only moments before he pressed it against Rapunzel's nose. "Now your face is dirty."

Outside, a jarring clap of thunder immediately preceded an intense downpour. Narrowing her eyes playfully, Rapunzel leaned forward and honked her nose against the towel. "You gonna let me in, or do you want me to get even **more** filthy?" The thunder and lightning didn't phase her one bit.

"Hey, better filthy than all cut up by some creepy axe murderer, am I right?" Waggling his eyebrows alongside the wry comeback, Eugene nevertheless stepped back. _How the hell did my ass of a roommate find **this** repairwoman?_

He proved to be too slow, however, as Rapunzel had already snatched the towel and pressed it against his chest. "In you go, Mister Charming Pants." She gave one nice, solid push, before scooting on inside the cabin.

_Yeah, I hear you, Helia. You're telling me I'm right where I'm supposed to be...so I'm gonna stay right here. This guy seems like a giant dork...of the best kind._

* * *

Down at the skate park, the rain shower had trickled off to just a bit of drizzle, which Rapunzel continued to watch from the dry safety of the pavilion. Arms drawn up around her knees, she drew deep, satisfying breaths of wet leaves and mud-streaked macadam.

_Turns out I **was** at the wrong cabin...but that didn't really seem to matter. I helped Eugene fix things up there, and he let me stay for the whole weekend._ Glancing down at her phone, Rapunzel grouped together a few chalk-blueprint pictures she'd taken into a message for Elsa.

_Jeffy told me later that Kida left her cabin on Sunday to head back to base after I didn't show up. I swore him to secrecy, because I **did** feel bad about messing up the plans._ A somber, wistful swirl rose up in Rapunzel's belly, but she didn't try to push it away. She just let the feeling exist, while she prodded it and turned it over in her mind. _Never told him that Ki and I actually **did** get to meet up, though._

_I...I get the feeling that dating Ki would have been out of this world. She and I go together in so many ways, and...if I also wanted to see other people, I know she'd respect that. **Encourage that.**_

_But, regardless of how things turned out...Eugene was never a mistake._ The sound of a horn caused Rapunzel to slowly turn around, a raw, vulnerable smile on her face. On the other side of the skate park fence, wedged between two ticketed cars, sat Eugene on his motorcycle. He waved for a few moments, before turning his palm towards the sky as a few lingering drops of rain splashed against the palm of a riding glove. He laughed, deep and rich, and Rapunzel quickly turned to brush away a happy tear.

_Eugene and I turned out exactly how we were meant to...perfect the way we are, together._

Mashing the send button on her text to her girlfriend, Rapunzel slid off of the picnic bench and grabbed her duffel bag. High-tailing it over to her waiting friend, she was already coming up with playful criticisms about why he kept her waiting in the rain so long.

_Just like when we first met._ Feeling a sliver of hope in her situation, Rapunzel didn't grasp at it. She didn't smother it. She was content to let it exist, watching and learning from it.

_I'm a one woman gal, now. And I don't know if I'm going to tell Kida the truth...but if she and I could remain half as good friends as Eugene and I have...that would be. Just. Magical._

"I got wet and I blame **you**, Fitzherbert!"

* * *

It was mid-afternoon by the time Anna and Elsa stepped off the bus in downtown New York City. After only five miles riding the city's second most popular mass transit system, Anna had a newfound respect for and appreciation of her fellow San Franciscans and their ability to pick up after themselves.

"Wow, okay I know that was only **one** bus, and it's not really fair to say, but...**holy shit the filth!**" Sidling up next to her sister, Anna fell into step with Elsa, before leaning in close to account for the increased noise of the city. "How can you even **stand** that?"

Elsa's eyes were focused on each building the pair passed, and so it wasn't until she felt an enthusiastic hand shaking her shoulder that she whipped her head around to see her sister's exasperated expression. "Anna, I…" _Can barely hear her. Can't hear **myself.** Well, I wonder why...duh._ Removing her left ear plug and grimacing sheepishly, Elsa tried once more. "My usual bus is cleaner than that...but I tolerate it because it's just, you know. Quieter."

Anna nodded dumbly for a few moments, before realization sparkled in her eyes. Covering Elsa's left hand with her own, Anna slid the earplug back up against her sister's ear. Before pressing it snug, she offered an apologetic smile. "Sorry. Forgot about the noise. Lead on to your epic almost-former place of employment."

Shaking her head in response to the apology, Elsa's breath came out in stutters as she guiltily relished the feeling of Anna's hand over her own. "Don't...don't worry about it. We're, you know. **Here.**"

Arriving at the corner of Plymouth Street and Seventh Avenue, Anna broke away from her sister momentarily. She took several steps back, nearly flopping over a fire hydrant, as she gazed up at the stately building. Corinthian columns spread around the silver-grey stone structure, with ornate windows climbing to at least twelve stories. Squinting as she stared into the patchy-clouded sky, Anna found she kept losing count after floor number twelve, and it was only when she felt a gentle tug on her jacket sleeve that she managed to follow Elsa inside.

Once they were in the ground floor lobby, Anna waited precisely long enough for Elsa to remove her other earplug, before gushing dramatically. "How old **is** this place? I mean, geez, you sure don't see this kind of building back **home!** Did, uh...did your boss design it? Wait wait wait. Did **you** design it?"

Keeping a patient ear trained on her sister's mile a minute questions, Elsa flashed the secretary her business credentials as she led Anna towards the elevator.

_What's this? Taking pride in showing Anna around where you used to work? I guess you'd better enjoy your time together before everything goes to shit._

Grating her teeth together, Elsa mashed the button for the seventh floor. She took several deep, calming breaths, while shoving away her negative subconscious' derision. _Why...why **shouldn't** I be proud of the work I've done here? I know it's boring, but Anna **wants** to see this. This...this side of my life._

A sliver of fear prodded at the back of Elsa's mind. _There's not much special about this side of your life...and you **know** it. What it is...is familiar. _

_ Come on...you know there's a spare bookbag in one of your packed-up boxes upstairs._

_ You know you want to._

Elsa's mind didn't register the chime of the elevator, nor the opening of the doors. She was, however, acutely aware of being hauled into the familiar, mahogany-walled box. Anna gripped her right bicep with a possessive insistence, her words cutting through the blonde's anxiety. "Sharing is caring, Elsa. You gotta **share**...so that I can **care.**"

"It's...it's nothing." The insistent bicep squeeze that followed told Elsa that her little sister wasn't buying it. "No, no...you're right. I. It's just...**strange.**" Sliding a hand up and down the polished wood wall she leaned against, Elsa's body reacted to every familiar shimmy and rattle of the familiar elevator. "Being back here. What am I...supposed to **feel?**"

Anna narrowed her eyes, focusing intently on each word she heard. Thinking was proving to be an arduous task, and for a terrifying moment, she was nearly overcome by the sensation that she was forgetting something. Something important. "Hey, uh...well, you know. This kind of stuff...what you're going through now?" Lowering her voice to a thoughtful whisper as her thoughts began to gain coherency once more, Anna chanced a gentle lean against Elsa's shoulder. "This is some of the stuff I wondered about, you know? About my sister and her life here. Was she...successful? Fulfilled? Um...**happy?**"

_Without Rapunzel? Without...me? Did she...ever think of…_

Dimly realizing her own mouth had curled into a wistful frown, Anna was brought out of her own rambling words and thoughts by a hand combing through her windswept hair. Part of her mind tried to hold on to her earlier thoughts, but she found each idea slipping away...and she couldn't bring herself to be overly concerned. _Later, later...later._

"Maybe I'll just let **you** decide." Gathering her composure once more while cursing her hoarse voice, Elsa gave her sister's scalp an affectionate scratch. The elevator ground to a halt, double doors sliding open with an off-key chime. "We won't be here long. Most everyone has probably gone home for the weekend, anyway. A few business things I have to tie up, catch up with my boss...then I'll show you around to some of my local haunts. You can tell me what kind of life I had."

_Sad. Lonely. Devoid of meaning. Sad. Just...**sad.**_

No sooner had Elsa stepped out of the elevator, than she felt warm breath rush against her left ear. Anna's voice, throaty and supportive, rushed through her psyche like a cool breeze. "Good or bad, it's not who you are now. You've got a new life. A...a new **love.** This is just, just...a pit stop in the past." Sliding her hands down Elsa's arm, Anna clutched her sister's hand, before tugging her down the hall towards the architecture firm. Anna's eyes shone. "Let's move forward."

Elsa followed, as it was all she could do. It was all she **wanted** to do.

_You're not actually going to tell Anna the truth, are you? I wouldn't blame you. Everything you managed to build with Rapunzel would be **ruined.**_

_ But go ahead and blame yourself anyway._

* * *

"Get the hell out!" Rapunzel was so taken aback by her friend's revelation that she nearly leapt out of her chair. A polite yet insistent tug on a half-brunette half-blonde lock of hair reminded her to stay put, so she settled for gripping the cushioned armrests and vibrating enthusiastically. "What did your dad say?!"

Bits of hair slid off of the tarp draped over Rapunzel's body, before fluttering onto the wooden planks of the front porch. Raising an eyebrow as he gave several quick snips with a large set of hair shears, Eugene rapped his knuckles against his friend's now mostly blonde pixie cut. "Easy, blondie. Still got the cutters here...and I haven't told Pop yet." The sound of Rapunzel drawing a consternated breath was all too familiar to Eugene, so he quickly amended his statement. "Just keeping my options open. Maybe pick up some part-time work as a meter maid."

A pleased hum slipped from Rapunzel's lips as she shimmied in her seat. Leaning back, she met her unofficial barber's gaze and cocked a knowing eyebrow. "Uh huh, sure. You and I **both** know you'll find that about as exciting as baking cupcakes."

"Well, that depends on what kind of cupcakes we're talking about." A knowing look was traded, followed by a warm, mutual chuckle filled to the brim with affection. Briefly scanning the dark clouds on the horizon, Eugene returned to the task at hand. "If I told **him**, **he'd** go to Mom with that _I told you so_ attitude. It'd be like last summer, only **way worse.**"

Idly kicking her feet back and forth, Rapunzel couldn't help but give a muted nod. "Still...the police academy. That **is** a big deal, no matter what you say. Think you can keep up with kids a whole decade younger than you...old man?"

"Oh, oh no...my old man jitters are kicking in!" Dropping the shears and the comb onto the porch, Eugene made a spectacle of ruffling Rapunzel's now extra-short hair. Her bubbly laugh only caused him to grin wider.

As the afternoon slowly wore on, distant storm clouds rolled over the camping area, and the gentle pitter patter of raindrops in the treetops forced Rapunzel and Eugene back inside for the afternoon. She made sure to sweep off the front porch before heading in, however. A light breeze kicked up, helping her dispose of the clipped brown strands of hair.

_I'll work up the guts to face Kida tomorrow...but I think I needed this, today. _

Rapunzel knew there would be another several hours of daylight yet, but she wasn't overly concerned with rushing home. The cats' food bowls were topped off, Larry was safe and sound in her bedroom, and she had no pressing engagements Saturday morning.

It had also been a long time since she spent time up at the cabin where she narrowly missed meeting the friend who she knew was now in love with her...but where she also first met her old boyfriend. Completely by accident.

_The way it was meant to be._

Retreating from the steady rain outside, Rapunzel hollered over to Eugene. "You've still got some of that cider here, right? That shit is **killer.**"

* * *

"**Surprise!**"

Anna couldn't remember the last time she'd seen her sister look quite so flabbergasted. No sooner had she followed Elsa into the unusually dark office area, than every light blinked on simultaneously while a number of employees leapt up from behind their desks with a raucous shout.

Had Anna not been leaning into the doorway with a dopey half-grin on her face, she would've been bowled right over when Elsa stumbled backwards. As it was, though, the blonde merely shrieked, faltered in reverse, and shrieked once more when she collided with her sister.

Anna's immediate response was to grasp Elsa's shoulders, offer a reassuring squeeze, and instruct her sister to enjoy the surprise farewell party. Sending her sister off with a gentle push, Anna wore a mildly perplexed half-smirk as she watched Elsa interact with numerous co-workers as though they were meeting for the first time.

_Elsa looks like she's having about as much fun as **I'd** have at a Nickelback concert._

"You're wondering why she's acting so...**formal** around her old co-workers, perhaps?"

Anna gave a half shrug, followed by a sheepish nod. _Read my mind...wait, did I say that? Do I sound like a **dude** now? Uh...shit, better say something and check. Reply to myself or some shit. _"Formal? More like stiff as a board, and…" For a few moments, Anna had completely accepted the reality of a disembodied voice with the ability to read her mind. When said voice seemed to suddenly grow a hand and present her with a piece of cake, however...**that** warranted her full attention. Her eyes took in a bushy moustache, greying hair, and round spectacles. Her mind's ability to match the face with a memory left **her** a bit flabbergasted. "Hold the phone. I **know** you!"

"And I, you." Grinning fondly as he led Anna by the arm over to his office, Mr. Weselton made a beeline for a nearby narrow table pushed up against the far wall. Above the table hung an elaborate, framed blueprint detailing several levels of a home, however the senior architect's attention was focused on the collection of framed pictures atop the table. Fussing with dusting off the tops of the frames with a nearby dust rag for a few moments, Mr. Weselton gestured to a photo sitting near the back of the collection. "Take your daughter to work day. Almost...ten years ago."

Tilting her head as she neared the table, Anna was suddenly forced to focus on her wobbling knees. "I...I **remember.** Dad told me not to get on his partner's nerves too much...but I probably did." Unable to repress a cringe as she scrutinized the _Ramones_ t-shirt her twelve year old self had chosen to wear to her father's upscale architecture firm, Anna slowly traced an index finger over the well worn frame. The corners of her lips twitched involuntarily, and she couldn't help but sigh at how young her father looked in the picture. _That...that figures. I'm looking at the camera...and daddy was looking at me. _"**Wow.**"

A pair of tears managed to squeeze out from the corners of Anna's eyes, catching her off-guard. Her breath hitched.

_Elsa got to see this picture at work...any time she wanted?_

Mr. Weselton made no move to approach or comfort Anna, merely giving her space as she turned away. Several quiet, contemplative moments passed, and once he heard no more sniffles coming from the redhead, he joined her in gazing out the wall-sized window facing the roomful of cubicles.

Several desks had been rearranged in order to make room for a long, rectangular table. A number of employees were seated and enjoying cake, while several others crowded around the guest of honor. Seated at the far end of the table, Elsa sat upright as she slowly and methodically opened and read each well-wishing card in her formidable stack.

With each card Elsa closed, she was presented with a hand to shake. Occasionally, somebody embraced her. With every interaction, her face became unreadable. Eyes darting to and fro, searching for some meaning in the interactions, yet betraying no hint of her discomfort.

It was only apparent to those who really knew her.

"She wasn't really...friends with people here?" Each word tumbled from Anna's lips as though she was trying to goad her tired brain into piecing together clues. Clues to her sister's suddenly high-strung behavior. _Could just be stress from knowing we've got beef to hash out. Could be. _"With the people she worked with?"

"Your sister...I get the feeling she never quite found her place here. With work...or, you know. Life." Collecting the framed picture of Anna and Adgar, Mr. Weselton occupied himself with tightening the screws on the backside with a careful twist of a little finger. "When I heard about...your parents. It was...it was Elsa who reached out to me. Asking if there was a...a place for her, here." The senior partner's eyes alit on his departing junior associate, who was currently dissecting the vanilla and strawberry farewell cake with mathematical precision.

For Anna, it just wasn't adding up, though. _Elsa...why? Why would you go work for Dad's old boss?_

"I'm sorry...I don't mean to pry. But is Elsa doing well in California?" Catching Anna's sidelong stare, Mr. Weselton pinched the bridge of his nose before removing and polishing his glasses. His voice sounded suddenly tired. "And I don't mean professionally."

"I...I think so." _Maybe? I guess she's doing good, now? But...compared to **what?**_ "I don't really know what she was like when she lived here." Once more, frightening thoughts swirled in Anna's mind, fighting to be recognized and addressed. She pleaded to be cast back into blissful ignorance...at least for the next several minutes.

_Was Elsa ashamed of her life here? Of her...success?_ Each time one of Elsa's co-workers gave her a pat on the back, she flinched. Each flinch was subtle, yet tore at Anna's heart with a hurt she couldn't place.

A cold voice bubbled to the surface, drawing a shudder from Anna. _You're going to hurt her more._

"Maybe it's not so important, you know?" Resting a hand on Anna's right shoulder, Mr. Weselton's eyes brightened. He seemed to sense Anna's somber mood, and offered a reassuring hand squeeze. "She's got you, and she's got a chance to move on..."

Swallowing thickly as she cursed her hoarse voice, Anna clumsily yanked her sister's boss in for a hug. "You did...you did **good**, taking care of her here." _I may be fucking up, but Elsa will still have Punzie. And **you** got her to that point, mister._ "Means...an awful lot. Thanks, I mean." Seconds slid by, and after a full minute of neither person moving, Anna realized she was half a wreck, and pulled away from the hug with a sniffle of finality. Feeling something rigid pressed into her hands, she glanced down, and found herself staring into the faces of her pre-teen self on her father's lap. The corners of her eyes crinkled once more, but she couldn't quite bring herself to meet her sister's boss' kind stare. "I...I can't take this."

"But you will." Drawing down the blinds on the window facing the cubicle room, Mr. Weselton slowly made his way back over to his desk. Once there, he rested his hands on the front edge, with his back to Anna. "It's not my place to say, but...Elsa was always uncomfortable whenever I'd forget to put that picture away. It's my sincere hope that, some day, she can tell you **why.**"

For the rest of the evening, Anna was unable to shake the feeling that Mr. Weselton was disappointed that **he** wasn't able to help Elsa more.

Back at the farewell party, Elsa seemed to have loosened up a bit. She wore a faint, tired smile as she jotted down her contact information for several of her former co-workers. Her left hand clutched her cell phone, however, and the blinking blue light of a recently received text message didn't escape Anna's perception.

_That's her girlfriend. Knows how to bring a smile to her face._ Sliding the small, framed picture into her jacket pocket, Anna suppressed a shiver before zipping up her windbreaker. She could tell that Elsa would be ready to leave shortly, and idly wondered where they'd go next. Despite the hoarseness in Anna's own voice, it still held a muted flame of hope. "When she's ready...I think she will."

* * *

Anna leaned back against the flimsy cushion that the subway seats she and Elsa chose sported. The redhead's sneakers were propped atop the seat back in front of them, and although Anna swore she would move her feet if somebody sat down there...she was comfortable. She had no desire to move, at least not while her attention was still drawn to the blue envelope her sister clasped. "You should open that. Your old boss looked like he was holding back the **mother** of all waterworks when he gave it to you."

Elsa knew that boarding a subway car any time after four in the afternoon was just asking to be bombarded by suffocating noise and tightly packed bodies. Thusly, she was relieved to find that the car she and Anna had selected remained relatively empty. Tittering nervously, she leaned against the shoulder pressing obstinately against her own. "This isn't the sort of thing we should open in public, Anna."

Nodding as if she understood the hushed tone completely, Anna blew out a long, consternated breath. She wiggled her toes inside her sneakers, blinking in surprise when the tip of a sock-covered toe peeked out from a hole. _Damn...I guess this is what happens when you use sneakers for **running** and stuff. They wear out **faster.** Wait, what was I...oh shit, yeah. **Envelope.**_ Turning her head until her chin rested on Elsa's right shoulder, Anna's whisper was laced with solemnity. "Is it super top secret blueprints that Mr. Weasel gave you as a parting gift?"

Elsa had been caught off guard by the warm breath rushing against her right ear, but Anna's verbal flub elicited an undignified snort from the older sister. Rubbing her nose self consciously, Elsa slipped the envelope into her purse, which she then slung over her left shoulder. "You know that's not his name, Anna...and **I** know that Dad never corrected you when you said it that way, either."

Anna gave a curt nod, absentmindedly slipping her right hand into her jacket pocket. Warm fingers traced the small picture frame, before sliding around the figures of both her and their father. Somehow, after only seeing the picture for a handful of seconds, Anna had already committed it to memory.

Her stomach suddenly clenched, grumbling and causing a sour taste to bubble up from her throat. _Hey, Elsa. Why didn't you like seeing this picture of me and Dad?_ As the train whizzed by lights illuminating the underground tunnel, distorted rectangles of light slipped over both Anna and Elsa's faces. Shivering again, Anna was torn between wanting to press closer to her sister...or moving as quickly as she could to the bathroom.

Or to the next car.

_ Were you...did you feel **guilty?**_

"The envelope has **money**, Anna." Elsa's reply was spoken so quietly that the dull rumble of the wheels on the track nearly drowned it out. Sitting up a bit straighter as she sensed a pair of sleepy yet curious teal eyes on her once more, Elsa withdrew the envelope and slid it into Anna's hands. She withdrew her own hand quickly, praying that her voice would remain more calm than her trembling fingers. "It was...the bonus I was going to get when Mr. Weselton promoted me to associate." Face paling as she shuffled her thighs together, Elsa withdrew her cell phone and slowly scrolled through the last several text messages she received from Rapunzel. Her ending clarification came out as an ashamed whisper. "The difference between my old salary...and my new one."

_He...he said I was as good as Dad. That I. I...should be making as much._

A low whistle blew between Anna's clenched teeth, and she quickly shoved the check back inside its envelope. _Holy shitsnacks, that thing is a robbery just **waiting** to happen._ Reaching an arm across her sister's waist, she slipped the envelope back inside Elsa's purse. Anna then tried to nonchalantly cast her gaze around the subway car, but when she spotted naught but a pair of teenagers hunched over their phones, as well as an old woman engrossed in a crossword puzzle, she relaxed. Sidling back up next to Elsa, Anna quickly skimmed the message inside the simple well-wishing card. She tried to keep her voice neutral, although she knew the occasional waver wasn't due to a bump in the tracks here and there. "Would you like me to read what he wrote for you?"

Massaging the bridge of her nose for a few moments, Elsa overheard the conductor announcing the next stop in a few minutes. "If he didn't write a whole page...sure. We're getting off soon."

**_'Elsa. Do you know what's been on my mind, lately? The first time you ever approached me with an alternative design to something I drafted. It was the Seidels' home, and you were only five months out of college...do you remember that?_**

**_ That was the first time I saw you stand up for yourself in a professional manner. I know you didn't always connect with your co-workers, but every one of us holds a deep respect for both your talent and professionalism. I'm just proud to know that I was able to have a hand in directing your growth as an architect._**

**_ Something else has been on my mind, too. Something that happened not so long ago. I believe it was early last November, when you called me in the middle of the night and told me that you were going to put your family before your work.'_**

At this point, Anna gave up all pretense of trying to keep her voice even. Her shoulders shook every so often, and it was all she could do to keep rogue tears from staining the card.

**_'That was the first time I saw you stand up for yourself in a personal manner. I never wanted to press you about your past, and I'm not about to start now...but that night, in your voice, I heard it. I heard the love you have for your family. It was in that moment that I knew the firm would be losing someone special._**

**_ But that's alright. That's how life works. You're stronger now, because of your family. I know it's not always easy, but, Elsa...that's what makes it worth the struggle. I know your parents would want you to keep going, to be the very best person you can be...and I knew that that journey would take you beyond the walls of this little architecture firm._**

**_ All my best to you and your family, Miss Arendelle. As you have already eclipsed my abilities and knowledge, I hope it would not be out of line for me to seek your input now and then. All the best. R. Weselton'_**

Spitting out the name with a warbled hiccup, Anna's eyes quickly scanned the single line at the very bottom. She was dimly aware of Elsa's arms wrapped around her shoulders. Elsa's forehead buried against the freckled nape of Anna's neck.

_Elsa isn't crying...but I guess I'm doing enough crying for the **both** of us. And now...now **this.**_

Placing the folded card back on her sister's lap, Anna leaned back and stared at the ceiling of the subway car. Distorted rectangles of light continued to zip by her face, albeit slower as the train began its gradual deceleration into the next stop. Anna's hand was in her right windbreaker pocket once more...and it hurt. Nevertheless, she couldn't stop tracing the outline of the picture frame, as Mr. Weselton's final words remained imprinted in her mind.

**_'P.S. I forgot to tell Anna...there's a message on the back of her framed picture. Take care of your family, Elsa.'_**

* * *

The sun was sinking low in the sky as Elsa and Anna made their way down Eleventh Avenue. One by one, the lights for every shop they passed were beginning to flicker to life. Pizza joints, bookstores, falafel vendors, clothing boutiques, and bakeries were each given a long, hard stare by Anna. Her own stomach had begun to protest with renewed enthusiasm, and Elsa promised they would be stopping at a world famous eatery for dinner in a little while.

Anna had no complaints...at least none about the prospect of food in the near future. "God damn, I must look like absolute **shit** right now." Cheeks still puffy, she let out an overexaggerated shiver before pressing her Tic-Tac container to her lips. _Cry, cry, cry. But it's better than just staying at Elsa's apartment and moping around. Being scared. Gotta get...**oh holy moly, me likey!**_

Elsa had just looped her right arm around her sister's shoulders, and a comforting compliment was on the blonde's lips, when she felt Anna lurch to a halt. Glancing to the left, Elsa barely restrained the overpowering urge she had to facepalm. _Should've known. It's not like I haven't walked down this street and past **this** store several times a week in the last few years._ Turning back to face Anna, Elsa couldn't help the bubbly giggle that welled up from her throat at the redhead's pleading, starry-eyed stare. "_Earwax Records_, huh?"

Unable to access her vocal chords, Anna resorted to repeatedly drumming her knuckles together beneath her chin. Her entire body vibrated, so much so that she nearly stumbled when Elsa gave her a gentle push in the direction of the store.

"I'm gonna call Rapunzel, then I'll be in to check on you...okay?" Once again Elsa received no words in reply, but her cheeks pinked when Anna reached up and gave several enthusiastic pats against each pale cheek.

Wasting no time in turning around and making a beeline for the festively lit storefront, Anna numbly dug her phone out of a pocket. _No way. No way. **No. Fucking. Way.** I've gotta see how much the shop has in the 'haggling with out of state shops for rare fucking gems' account!_

Elsa, meanwhile, was unable to resist snapping a few photos of her sister practically **floating** into the dinky record shop. Initially seeking to call her girlfriend in order to both give **and** receive emotional support, Elsa couldn't help sending the photos of her little sister by text first. Her eyes lit up at the pictures she'd received from Rapunzel only an hour earlier. Fumbling with her phone, Elsa mashed the _call_ button as quickly as she could.

_Oh...oh, Punzie. I really needed to see that._

_ **I really needed to see it.**_

* * *

The cider was stronger than Rapunzel remembered. That, or she was more tired than she realized. Every so often, she found herself sliding feet-first off of the bed, which forced her to move in order to correct the situation. That was a problem, because at the moment, Rapunzel had no desire to move.

Although, the heavy rain on the roof combined with the questionable nature of the patched leaky roof overhead **did** give her pause for concern. "Y'know, maybe it's not such a good idea to tempt the fates like this."

Eugene was situated in the opposite direction, stocking feet dangling just past Rapunzel's new haircut, while his own pleasantly buzzed head sunk into the bottom corner of the mattress. His non-response earned him a rib pinch, and he wriggled uncomfortably before managing a reply. "Hasn't leaked since your buddy fixed it up that weekend. Not...not **once.**" 

"Mmmrph." Rapunzel felt a little bit of her stress drain out after she mumbled pathetically. It clearly wasn't enough, though, as a few moments later she flopped bonelessly against the mattress.

_This sucks._

A second thrash soon followed, punctuated by Rapunzel driving her heels into the side of the mattress. The vibration caused Eugene's head to bobble up and down, and though his stomach complained by way of a queasy gurgle, he didn't object.

_This sucks!_

Gripping the bedspread, Rapunzel rocked her body from side to side. Frustrated energy rolled off of her body in waves. Overhead, the rain began to pound against the cabin roof even harder. Still, the patched section held fast.

**_I'm not equipped to deal with this kind of adulting!_**

It was only when Eugene had a set of freshly painted toenails mashed up against his cheek that he risked a response. Being that he had a few drinks in his system, he found it impossible to choose his words carefully. "So...what's wrong with Kida being in love with you?"

Blinking in confusion as, for a moment, Rapunzel could've sworn the ceiling had just addressed her, she felt a hand gently move her foot. Then, she remembered where she was. Tip-toeing her left hand a few inches across the bedspread, she located her friend's forearm...and gave it a cautionary pinch. "Didn't...hey I never said that. Mmm mmm. Nopers."

Eugene pursed his lips, suddenly unsure if he closed the windows in the living room. Worry regarding soaking wet furniture and end-tables gradually faded, replaced by the sturdy ceiling of his cabin. That...and the unusually obstinate nature of his friend. "Well, you **did** say you caught somebody's eye. That you didn't know...**what** to think." Flinging his arm in the air, he dimly realized he'd been laying on his wrist. Staring at his limp, still-asleep hand, Eugene gave it several feeble flicks as he gestured at the patched ceiling. "And now we're drunk and you're trying to burn a hole in my ceiling with your mind powers. The ceiling that **Kida** fixed, like, two years ago."

Struggling to prop herself up on her forearms, Rapunzel paused in order to blow a stray brunette lock of hair out of her eyes. She then remembered her hair was no longer brunette. And **then** she remembered that her hair wasn't even long enough to get in the way of her eyes any more. "Look here, Fitzherbert. A, I ain't drunk. You're so drunk you **think** I'm drunk. Two, spells are **way** cooler than mind powers. Aaand D." Casting her eyes between the ajar door and the rain-splattered window several times, Rapunzel quietly repeated the letter _D_ while she tried to collect her thoughts. "Cuz I don't wanna date no one right now...but sometimes I wonder."

"You mean...about the blind date?" Chuckling warmly at the overly concerned stare Rapunzel leveled at him, Eugene slipped a hand over her right foot and gave it a comforting squeeze. "It's like you said. She turned out to be a **great** friend for you, so you were probably gonna meet eventually anyway. **And** she fixed my roof, which if that ain't some twisted karmic shit, I dunno **what** is. I've heard you say you're, uh...not interested in dating before. Like, maybe at Christmas it was?"

At that moment, Rapunzel knew it wasn't the alcohol causing her cheeks to erupt in a rosy blush. _Yeah, yeah...I **did** tell him that. When I got together with Elsa...**that** was my excuse. My...little white lie._

"But now it's like...a little different. Now you're sayin' you don't wanna date. Like...**at all.**" Eyebrows furrowing as he tried to piece together his own thoughts, Eugene absentmindedly drummed his fingers against Rapunzel's foot. "'M not tryin' to hole your pigeon...fuck, uh, pigeonhole you. But that don't **sound** like you, is all."

At first, Rapunzel considered flopping down on her back in order to hide from her embarrassment. Then, the ringing in her ears started, and she briefly entertained the notion that a stroke had arrived to rescue her from her uncomfortable situation. _Is this what an anxiety induced death sounds like? Fuckin' **Happy Days?!**_

Mildly concerned that the bed had swallowed up his ex-girlfriend, Eugene managed to push himself to a sitting position. "Your ding a ling a ring. Ringer dinger...damnit, **this thing** is making noise!" Rapping his knuckles against the phone lighting up inside Rapunzel's overalls pocket, Eugene instantly regretted sitting up. _No, no, that was a bad idea. Lay back down. Don't throw up all over the place._

When he saw what Rapunzel did next, his stomach did a somersault. Flinging her legs in the air, she rolled up onto her shoulders, before performing a shockingly graceful reverse tumble off of the bed. Her feet slapped against the floor, she stumbled against the wall right next to the door, and threw her arms out to the sides.

_Wobble._

_Wobble._

_Uh huh...by the magic of the Goddess I **nailed** that dismount!_

Just then, a loud belch erupted from Rapunzel's mouth.

"How the shit did you even...**ten outta t...mmmrph!**" Eugene managed to offer a shaky double thumbs up, before his face paled and his stomach threatened to revolt right then and there. Lurching off of the bed, he stumbled for the door while waving off his friend's innocently loopy grin.

_Damnit Goldie, stop transferring all of your drunk nausea to me. Totally...not fair._

Rapunzel leaned heavily against the wall, fishing out her cell phone while all around her the entire room spun madly. _Poor dear's still got that super delicate stomach. _"Point and spray, Fitzy!" Slapping the phone to her left ear, she offered her mystery caller a boisterous greeting. "Brightest blessings to your sexy self this fine Friday night!"

Immediately after her enthusiastically blurted out greeting, Rapunzel's typically tough stomach twisted with a threatening gurgle. _Shit. Shit. Why didn't I check the dumb caller ID?_

_This might be Kida._

_Kida might have called me...and I'm sorta drunk._

_No, no, no, no...not ready!_

Rapunzel was so flustered that she barely noticed the steady stream of hiccups slipping from her mouth at even intervals. She dimly wondered if she had time to race to the bathroom, hurl her phone into the toilet, and top that off with the fantastic steak and sweet potatoes Eugene had made. _Aw poop, **he's** using the potty right now._

"Um...bright blessings to you too. _Sweetie._" The soft, tired voice on the other end of the line was laced with affection. Exasperation...and undeniable affection.

_Oh...of **course** it's you. Fuckin' **score.**_

Feeling her knees wobble precariously, Rapunzel slid down the wall and sat down hard on the floor. She cradled her phone in both hands, suddenly not at all bothered by her rumbling tummy. "My nerdface. How's your sister liking the Sour Apple?"

_I can't believe I got **that** worked up._

Elsa's low, throaty chuckle sent chills running up Rapunzel's back. "She was probably bored when I dragged her to the firm I used to work for...but we just happened to find a record store on our way to my old rock climbing place. Anna's definitely in her **glory**, now." Even as Elsa spoke, she peered through the front display window of _Earwax Records_. Her cheeks were rosy, but she knew it wasn't solely from the chill in the air. Anna had spread out a number of 45s on the sales counter, and had engaged the shopkeeper in a spirited debate.

The distinct sound of a digestive system being thrown mercilessly into reverse found its way to Rapunzel's ears, and she directed a pitying smile towards the ajar bedroom door. "I don't really think Banana was as bored as you say. She...she **always** wondered about the prestigious place her big sister worked at." Rapunzel was so focused on the conversation with her girlfriend that she barely noticed her words interspersed with continued, soft hiccups.

A long, wistful sigh on the other end of the line. Elsa turned away from the record shop's window, leaning up against the adjacent brick wall. It was exceptionally cold. "She...she got to meet my boss." A strong gust of wind tousled Elsa's hair, and she paused in order to flip up her coat's high collar. "I think she liked that. Being able to talk to somebody...somebody who worked with our dad."

Rapunzel's heart swelled at the hoarseness of her cousin's last few words. "Yeah. I bet...I'm sure it meant **a whole lot** to her."

Silence reigned between the two women for nearly half a minute, but eventually, Rapunzel's hiccups became so pronounced that Elsa finally spoke up. "Having fun out with friends?"

Blushing at her girlfriend's astute observation, Rapunzel rubbed a hand over her flushed face. "Just hanging out at Eugene's cabin. Trying to...you know. Work up the courage for tomorrow...and stuff." _Wait...did I just say tomorrow? Hmm. Yeah, guess I did. Well, a drunk promise is still a promise._

Elsa paused briefly, drawing a ragged breath as she ran her left hand against her scalp. The chilly evening air caused her to inch closer to the comforting light pouring from the record shop's front window. "You'll be okay. You know...just be honest with Kida." The name slipped between Elsa's dry lips with a rasp, and her chest tightened as she couldn't help but second guess herself. "If you need to...the thing we talked about. I understand. It's...**if it makes you happy.**"

_Too cowardly to suggest this in person. Of **course.**_

On the other end of the line, Rapunzel's breaths came slow and even.

Yanking her left hand from her hair, Elsa shoved it into her coat pocket. Weary stress tangled up with a desperate need to preserve the relationship she was **less** afraid of losing. _If it makes you happy...it makes me happy. We **did** talk about that...right?_

Her mind's retort caused her to immediately draw out her left hand, before sliding it across her suddenly nauseous stomach. _Still trying to give your girlfriend a way out, huh? **Coward.**_

A moment later, the line went dead.

Elsa brought the phone away from her ear, holding it inches from her face as she squinted at the flashing display of a recently ended call. An abruptly ended call. "I **love** you.**" **Her breaths were short, unsteady puffs of white. Her right hand was absurdly cold and **absurdly** pale.

_Well, that's a good start...but you know that a book bag works better. It's more efficient. For **punishment.**_

Throwing her shoulders back as she squared her jaw in defiance, Elsa did her best to clamp down on her mind's torment. _Rapunzel isn't angry. She isn't sad. I don't know what happened just now...but she **wouldn't** just hang up on me._

Cold knees creaking as she forced her legs into motion, Elsa trudged towards the entrance to _Earwax Records._ She could see her sister brazenly flashing several credit cards, all while gesturing wildly at the pile of albums on the sales counter. _Better move on to the next place in the tour of my sad old life. _

Three thousand miles away, in a wooded campground twenty miles north of San Francisco, drenching rain still fell. As Eugene slowly trudged through his dimly lit cabin, now noticeably lighter and less queasy, he was momentarily concerned that the thunderstorm had finally managed to break through his patched roof. _Nah, I'm pretty sure Rapunzel would've hollered if she was getting rained on. Just like last time._

Peeking into the guest bedroom, Eugene could've sworn he heard quiet snoring, but the bed was oddly vacant. It only took him a moment, however, before he spotted Rapunzel slumped on the floor. Her hands were loosely cupped around her mouth, and every time her chest rose, her chin rose along with it.

The snores were becoming gradually louder.

_Last thing you need is for your back to flare up tomorrow from sleeping on the floor. _Scooping up Rapunzel in his arms, Eugene cocked an eyebrow at the sleepy snort she let out. _Then again, keep doing reverse somersault dismounts and you **are** sort of asking for it, Goldie._ No sooner did he deposit his ex-girlfriend on the spare bed, then she immediately rolled onto her right side.

The cell phone slipped from Rapunzel's hands, screen dark yet smeared with both saliva and a generous chapstick smudge. Her lips puckered slightly, probing for their now-absent kissing target. Her wide-awake subconscious, however, was hollering with unrestrained panic.

_What did Elsa mean by being honest with Ki? Tell her I don't want to be with her, yeah. I...that's right, right?_

****_Elsie didn't mean I should tell Kida about...us.** Right?!**_

Groaning in her sleep, Rapunzel managed to mash her cell phone against her drooling mouth once again.

_But then Elsa...whatever makes me happy? Hell, if I didn't know any better, I'd swear she sounded like she was almost giving me permission to..._

**_Oh...crap baskets._**

* * *

By the time Elsa had managed to shake off the stomach-turning fear that her poor choice of encouraging words had caused Rapunzel to hang up abruptly, the blonde had trudged over to the front door of _Earwax Records._ She pulled the door open, only to jerk backwards before nearly colliding with her departing sister.

The sensation of warm cardboard being pressed into Elsa's right hand got her to gingerly re-open her eyes.

"Lookin' a little tired there, sissy. Have a shot of the good stuff. With **extra** pumpkin flavoring." Anna had seemed completely unfazed, sliding her hand from the coffee cup and around her sister's left shoulder as she led Elsa back out onto the sidewalk. "Sorry I took so long. But 1967 _Les Gypsys_...Merida would probably sell her fuckin' **soul** for this puppy!"

Smiling faintly at the sight of Anna rustling the plastic bag in her right hand, Elsa let out a grateful sigh before taking a gulp of the coffee. The taste **did** strike her as peculiar, and she ran her tongue experimentally along the lip of the cup. _There's something else here, too. Tastes...familiar._

Anna spotted the intrigued look on her sister's face, and quickly stared down at her own shoelaces as a guilty blush graced her cheeks. "Sorry. Had to make sure it wasn't, you know...**poisoned** or anything."

Despite Elsa's affectionate chuckle in response, she immediately chastised herself. _It was watermelon. Watermelon chapstick. It tastes like that one time in the airport._

_ Maybe it **would** be best to support Rapunzel if she wanted to...wanted to see Kida. Romantically. If she knew how I felt about Anna...even **here**, of all places._

A brisk wind kicked up behind the women once more, and Elsa shuffled a few inches closer in her sister's one-armed embrace. She felt both consolation and guilt. _If **Anna** knew. I'm...trapped._

_ **Get your book bag.**_

As the pair neared their next destination, Anna couldn't help but notice that her sister seemed to be withdrawing more and more with each step. The redhead's own thoughts came to her slow and muddled, but she couldn't deny that the relative lack of anger was a relief. _Alright, Elsa wasn't **this** down when I went into the shop. Only...only so many things could've happened in that time._ Finding that she lacked both the stealth **and** the tact to offer a sidelong glance, Anna whipped her head around and directed her full attention at Elsa.

The blonde's coat sleeve covered her entire hand, which grasped her cell phone. Her head hung low, while she slowly scrolled through a series of texted images.

_Shit, **that** looks like girlfriend probs._ "Shit, **that** looks like girlfriend probs." A dry, breathy chuckle slipped from Anna's lips as she felt Elsa try to jerk away in surprise.

Suddenly, a startlingly piercing flash of frustration darted through Anna's foggy mind. Frustration...laced with anger. **_You stay put._** Anna's grip on her sister's opposite shoulder was effortlessly strong, though, and she tried to shake out the tension in her own upper back by playfully rocking the blonde's body. "Don't run from this, Elsa. You can...you can **still** talk to me about Punzie." Swallowing thickly, Anna flexed the fingers on her right hand as she dimly realized she wasn't sure how hard she'd been squeezing her sister's shoulder.

_Chill out, dumbass. **Chill out, moron.**_

"She's staying with Eugene tonight." Elsa let out a shaky sigh, grateful for the solid grounding her sister's grip provided. Clearing her throat experimentally, she leaned against the hand grasping her shoulder in order to lead Anna around the corner. _Thank goodness I can navigate these streets in my sleep. I don't really feel all that **conscious** right now, anyway. _"I wish she...wasn't so nervous about talking to Miss Marshall." The memory of a clearly drunk Rapunzel continued to ring in Elsa's ears, and she forced herself to accept that the brunette could take care of herself. "Kida." _Besides, she's with Eugene. He'll look after her, and if there's any **advice **she needs...he does know her well._

_He's there if Rapunzel needs a hug. A cuddle. Maybe they'll share a bed...another warm body might help clear her mind._ Elsa swallowed thickly, her stomach rumbling in protest. The pumpkin flavored coffee carried a revolting aftertaste, and the blonde quickly dumped the nearly empty cup into a nearby trash can.

Anna gave a curt nod, tugging down the zipper on her jacket. _Warm and sleepy. Have to pay attention. I...I wanted to come on this trip with Elsa._ The cold, evening air rushed against Anna's neck, quickly flooding her senses with awareness as her eyes fully opened once more. She directed a meaningful stare towards her sister. "You and P talked about this, right? You...you know how she's going to handle things with Kida, so there's no point in freaking out over it. It's gonna happen." Spotting Elsa's lazy nod in reply, Anna fumbled with her thoughts for a few moments, before deciding to make an attempt at lightening the mood. "So, did your number one girl do anything **else** fun today? I...she told me she was gonna make time to go play with the orphanage kids. Said she'd even sing a few songs with 'em, seeing as how _Miss Music_ hasn't had the time lately." Despite intending on brightening the general mood, Anna couldn't help but trail off with a guilty whisper.

_The kids...**and** Doc. Once we get back home I'm gonna **make time** to visit. That is, assuming the choir conducting midterm doesn't slaughter my face._

"Uh huh...she said she met the kids down at the park playground. Said they...they were asking about their favorite music teacher." Elsa heard the happy little sigh her sister gave, and held her own head up higher. _Not exactly the truth, but Anna...you have to know you're always missed. Things are just **better** when you're around, and nobody knows that better than your little friends._ Eyes brightening as her right hand slid against her hip, Elsa reached into her pants pocket and pulled out her phone. She completely missed the shiver that her knuckles brushing against Anna's hip elicited from the younger woman. "She did send me something nice today, though. **Us**, I mean." _I understand if you don't want to take us up on this offer, Anna...but the offer will **always** be there. _"It's a...well, here. You have a look."

Elsa had expected the phone to be taken out of her hand, so when Anna merely drew her sister's hand closer in order to inspect the picture, it was Elsa who shivered.

Anna's cheeks pinked as she inspected the crudely designed apartment. Her remarks were warm and rich will ill-concealed laughter. "So **this** is the final blueprint of your place, huh? Three, four...no wait, I count **five** bathrooms. No danger of anybody peeing their pants, I guess!" Dimly noting the wet spots on the macadam, Anna drew both the phone and Elsa's hand closer to her face.

Warm breath rolled up against Elsa's wrist, and she found she had to concentrate extra hard on not dropping the phone. "We'll probably **need** five, just for the housewarming party I know she'll want to throw."

Anna grinned broadly, squeezing her sister's hand before pushing it back towards Elsa. "That's...that's just **awesome.** Tell Punzie the kids did an amazing job...and I'll try to get out of your hair later if you want to do a design of your own to send **back** to her."

Pride bubbled up in Elsa's chest, and after slipping the phone back in her pocket, she reached around and patted Anna's back. "You don't have to get out of my hair this weekend. We're...we're in this **together**, right?" A tremor raced up her back, even as she spotted the pair's next destination up ahead.

_Anna can't see you punishing yourself. You **are** going to have to leave her alone at some point._

Anna offered an encouraging nod, observing the glow of the streetlights on Elsa's face as they became brighter. "We got this."

_I hope._

Down at the next sidewalk corner, the green and amber lights of _Steep Rock Bouldering_ beckoned the sisters closer. Anna was filled once again with intrigue, while Elsa slipped back into familiarity.

The familiarity both eased her mind and suffocated her spirit.

_All around me are familiar places._

_ Familiar...behaviors._

_Alone. Alone...and **frightened.**_


	86. Chapter 86

The young man working the front desk at _Steep Rock Bouldering_ gingerly set the corded telephone back against the handset. Eyeing the energetic redhead who had just zipped right by the membership card scanner without a second thought, he had briefly feared she had a bomb inside her jacket. _Who even...nobody comes here with **that** much excitement and energy. Not even those over-caffeinated extreme sports folks!_

_She doesn't look all that hyper. Maybe a little...is she drunk?_

Convinced that the out-of-place patron wasn't going to bomb **or** rob the facility, the young man turned back to locate a new member application. Just then, he heard the woman spit out an impressively long run-on sentence. _Oh...she's got someone with her? Maybe **they're** actually a member._

The caffeine from Anna's coffee had finally hit her system, and all of a sudden, **everything** about her sister's favorite hangout location interested her. "Holy frickies, there's a Jamba Juice here I thought those were a Cali only thing...massage parlor, a god damn **nap room**...that wall's gotta be bigger than, like, **five **football fields and I'm pretty sure, yeah, this beats the absolute hell out of the Arts Institute's rinky dink climbing place. **Elsa!**" Whirling around with a gleeful cry, Anna somehow managed to make a loose shoelace stumble seem graceful as she rushed back past the front desk clerk. Her cheeks were flushed, and in her excitement she failed to spot the new member application that had just blown out of the clerk's hand.

"Anna...how much extra coffee did you **drink** in that record shop?" Brushing back her own windswept hair, Elsa only had to give one brief glance before confirming that nothing had changed at her old climbing facility. She chuckled weakly at Anna's insistent tugs against her arm, and leaned back while combing through her purse. "I know, Anna, I...there, **there** we go." Drawing out her platinum membership card, Elsa was relieved to see that its expiration date wasn't for another two months. _Last time I ever use this, I guess. It was a fun place while I was here._ Shooting a bashful smile towards the clerk as she handed over her membership card, Elsa's cheeks pinked. She had a sudden, unexplainable urge to hide her face in some way.

_Maybe **fun** isn't the right word. It...it filled the empty hours._ Swallowing thickly, Elsa quickly looked away when she noticed the clerk giving her a discerning squint.

_ Empty hours._ Hunching a bit, Elsa nearly asked the clerk to dispose of the card, as she wouldn't be returning.

_Empty days. Weeks. Months._

Pausing while he held the membership card over Elsa's open hand, the clerk suddenly lurched forward. "Oh, **crap.** It's...it's **you!**" Stumbling over his heated words, he jabbed the card towards Elsa as his eyes went wide.

A strangled gasp slipped from Elsa's mouth as every fiber of her being told her to run right back out of the door. Her sister, however, acted before even **she **could.

Despite Anna's cloudy mind, she leapt into action the instant the glint of plastic caught her eye. **_Fucker's got a knife!_** Lunging in front of her sister, she grabbed the clerk's wrist and slammed it on the counter. A threatened snarl was on her lips. "Back off, asswipe!"

The membership card clattered onto the counter, and Elsa fought through a mortified blush in order to give Anna a thorough shake. The clerk, however, stammered out an apology before tentatively patting his right hand against a laminated piece of paper taped to the counter. "Oh **god**, I'm so...sorry! I wasn't attacking. I mean...it's...it's you. Miss Arendelle."

An embarrassed admonishment had been on the tip of Elsa's tongue, but when her eyes fell on the laminated, black and white picture of herself mid-climb from a year prior, her jaw dropped. Words failed to form, and the most she could manage was strangled squeaks through an agape mouth.

_But...but nobody knew me here. **Nobody** knew me here!_

_ I didn't...I didn't **have** friends here. I climbed. Just...I just climbed._

_ I didn't...**matter** to anybody here. I just **existed**. _

It took a few moments before Elsa finally heard both the clerk's awed voice, as well as Anna's flabbergasted voice.

"We...Miss Arendelle, you're a **legend** here! We thought, you know...that you, like, **died** or something!" Despite the fact that one of his arms was still pinned against the counter, the clerk's voice was dripping with awe. He reached a shaky hand for his telephone once more.

"Holy shit, Elsa! Were you, like, a rock climbing **rockstar** here?" Momentarily overwhelmed by the surge of adrenaline, Anna staggered back against the sales counter. Heat bloomed in her cheeks, and her mind tried to make sense of the new information, as if it was yet another piece of the puzzle to her sister's past. _Why am I surprised Elsa had a life here? That...that she **meant something** to other people? That she shared parts of herself...with other people?_

Wavering as a different sort of heat swept through Anna's mind, she dimly remembered she was still pinning the completely non-threatening clerk. She released her grip immediately, sliding the membership card into Elsa's open hand.

The two sisters shared a long, wordless stare. In the meantime, the clerk had announced he was going to call the manager.

Anna managed to quash the jealous anger down into the pit of her stomach, and found herself left with an uneasy hope that Elsa would share more things with her. "Can you...can you give me a tour of this place? I'd like...want to see. See more of the stuff you did. When you, you know...**lived here.**" _Nothing about your life here is unimportant, Elsa. It **all** mattered...and I'm **trying** to put it all together._

Elsa managed an overwhelmed nod in reply. She felt the tension in her muscles, as though they were preparing for the sole purpose of being at _Steep Rock Bouldering._ They twitched and trembled, urging her with ever increasing franticness, to leap into action.

_Climb. Climb. Climb._

_ Block out the hate. Block out the **hurt.** Pass the time._

A surprised shout from the open door leading to the massage parlor caught both girls' attention. Elsa's knees wobbled, and it was all she could do to allow Anna to lead her over to the familiar person. The employee. The facility's manager.

_Familiar places. Familiar people._ Elsa shivered.

_Familiar habits._

* * *

_Pull out slack with guide hand. Pull through belay device with brake hand. Lock rope by bringing brake hand to hip. Place guide hand above brake hand._

Each movement came as easily and effortlessly to Elsa as breathing. Knees bent as her sneakers pressed against the familiar all-weather rubber surface, Elsa found her senses quickly becoming reacquainted with a place where she used to spend a great deal of her free time in the past.

_The belayer on my right is too worried about their climber's performance, and not worried enough about their climber's safety. The belayer on my **left** needs to go back to kindergarten belaying class._ _And they **both** need better gloves._ Pausing in order to wipe the sweat off of her forehead, Elsa's body compensated naturally as she rocked back on her heels. The tension in her rope was familiar. The sound of sneakers occasionally scrabbling for traction on footholds was familiar. The feeling that a number of people were staring at her and taking mental notes was all too familiar.

The tightness in Elsa's chest felt alien to the rest of her body, but her mind told her it was very familiar. Sensing a tremor as it ran through her hands, Elsa stubbornly locked them into place. _This is bad. I shouldn't...**can't** fall into old habits. It comes too easily to me. I...my body hasn't forgotten. My **heart** hasn't forgotten._

Allowing her eyes to trail up the length of her taut rope, Elsa shuddered as the tension throughout her body eased by a small fraction. _But this is where Anna wants to be. This is...what she wants to do. To **experience.**_

_She wants to put herself in my shoes...when I lived here._

Anna, meanwhile, was more awake and alert than she had been since waking up in her sister's bed that morning. Despite Elsa's knowledgeable suggestion, Anna had stubbornly elected to climb using only blue and purple taped rocks. Somewhere around halfway up the wall, however, her flailing limbs were making use of **any** holds that were convenient.

_Oh, Anna...you're making the same mistake Mulan did when she first went climbing with me._ Smiling faintly at the sight of her little sister attempting to rest with only a loosely-gripped left hand, Elsa idly studied Anna's crouched form. _I should probably grab a towel from the rack before we go...cold air on a sweaty body is a recipe for getting sick._

The curvature of Anna's tensed left forearm swooped along the underside of her elbow, leading into a long and well-defined tricep. Leaning backwards a few inches, Anna used her free right hand to brush her left braid behind a shoulder. The t-shirt she wore did little to hide her defined deltoid, and Elsa couldn't help but both imagine and admire the way in which the powerful muscle wrapped around her sister's shoulder and back. _Not very useful for proper climbing form, but I bet she could snatch another falling climber out of the air without even breaking a sweat._

**_I can see why you'd approve of Rapunzel going out with Kida. Seems like your disgusting crush on your sister is as prevalent as ever._**

A throaty groan managed to tear its way out of Elsa's throat, before she locked her jaw and forced her gaze back down to the taut ropes she held. _Go away._ Her face felt as though it was on fire, and with each shuddering breath she drew, her body fell more and more back on the most basic functions that existence necessitated.

_Breathe._

_Belay._

_Don't be disgusting._

_What would Anna think?_

_What would **Rapunzel** think?_

_Don't **think. **Just find a book bag._

In the meantime, Anna had resumed her perilous climb. Limbs flailed and sore muscles strained for all they were worth, although the sweat running into her eyes politely informed her that her effort was nearly spent. _Well, shit, can't say I didn't try. I know Elsa's a badass climber...I mean, just **look** at how people are taking notes and shit! She's...wait a minute._ Hugging the wall once again, Anna peered over her left shoulder. Her heart sank. _She's just staring at the floor._

_Something's messing with Elsa's head...and I don't think it's just her freaking out about Punzie._

* * *

_It sure is dark around here when the stars are being blocked by dumb clouds. Then again, I **am** in the middle of the world's most fabulous hangover._

Pressing her bare feet against the oak railing which encircled the back porch of the cabin, Rapunzel gently eased backwards in her rocking chair. The creak of the porch's floorboards joined the pitter patter of the last remnants of the passing rainstorm, as well as the occasional ragged snore coming from inside the cabin.

After their evening of drinking, Eugene was still fast asleep, but Rapunzel had awoken several hours later to the sight of a cell phone with a drained battery. _Thank the Goddess that Eugene keeps a portable charger in the kitchen for dumbfaces like me. _A spare quilt was draped loosely around her shoulders, and she pulled it tighter while scanning the lengthy text message she'd received from Anna an hour prior.

**_'Hola, my dear Punzie-pie. Just checking on you before I crash for the night. I got to check out Elsa's old firm today...her boss is a sweetheart. Then we stopped in a local record shop on our way to her favorite rock climbing place in town. I think Elsa forgot all about eating dinner, so I got us some calzones. Very drippy and messy._**

**_We tried to go to the library next, but it was pretty late, and they were closed. I wanted to suggest trying to break in, but I think Elsa was ready to head home. Back. To her place. Her old place, I mean._**

**_Look, I don't wanna worry you, but...I dunno. I guess she just really misses you. I never understood how sad she was here, you know? It's like she was ashamed all day, and at first I thought it's because I was with her...but maybe she didn't want me to see this stuff?_**

**_I don't know, P. But I'm trying. Trying to be patient, let her talk to me when she's ready...and so I can bring her back home to you. I'm trying._**

**_Okay sorry, you're probably super asleep and I'm maybe kinda...you know. Tired and stuff. Gonna go crash...and you'll be fine tomorrow. I know you will._**

**_Oh yeah, do you know why Elsa might be looking for a backpack here? A bookbag type thing? Maybe it's nothing._**

**_I don't really know my sister, Rapunzel. I don't. Anna~'_**

The bitter aftertaste of alcoholic apple cider still clung to the inside of Rapunzel's mouth, and she would have gone back inside to rinse out her mouth if she wasn't already quite comfortable. Her fingers hovered over her charging phone's keypad, lips pursed and eyes squinting. _They **both** might be asleep now. Guess Elsa called me earlier, but I don't much remember what we talked about. Maybe Kida. Scratch that...**probably** Kida._

A cold breeze rushed through the forest, prompting Rapunzel to draw her quilt tighter around her body. _Yeah yeah, I know...it's cold as balls. But if Elsa's talking about **backpacks** out there, there's not much I can do._

_It'll be up to Banana. Sorry, hon...I know you're tired. And angry._

_But this is one thing Elsa has to tell you for herself._

* * *

_Yeah, P, I know...I know._

_ I'm the fuckin' **queen** of text dumps._

Despite Rapunzel's texted assurance that Elsa's veiled **book bag** statement was only indicative of a minor crisis, Anna still hauled ass through the apartment building's mailroom. She gripped her cell phone tighter, ready to call her cousin if something was wrong. _Or I might have to dial another...no no **no.** Relax, brainiac...it's just a fucking book bag._

Regardless of her own half-hearted reassurance, Anna still shivered when she stepped outside and the cool, New York air collided with her sweaty face. _Right then, Elsa said that the twenty four hour store wasn't far from here._ Anna immediately glanced to her right, doing a double take when she spotted her sister down at the corner of the sidewalk. Sucking in a deep breath, Anna ran once more.

_Who knew gym class would pay off so damn much?_

A tall, black iron lamppost loomed behind Elsa as she hunched forward on a mahogany bench. She had crammed herself against the far left side, her left arm pressing against the metal frame of the bench. When she had arrived with her recent purchase, she was already out of sorts, but had still managed to spot the sticky stain on the **right** side of the bench.

The evening breeze caused the still-attached price tag to flutter, and every so often it brushed up against Elsa's disheveled braid.

_A sad, lonely life in New York City. You've been revealing things. Talking about things. Things...with **Anna** around._

Elsa's left hand trembled. Her knuckles were white as she harshly gripped the book bag's left strap.

_This book bag is cheap. The straps are flimsy and thin...like your excuses. Your other book bag had strong, leather straps._

A miserable hiccup slipped from Elsa's mouth as she apprehensively tugged on the left strap. The squeeze of the material around her shoulder was achingly familiar.

_You can pull it tighter. Go on...you know you'll feel better afterwards._

Flexing her bicep as she prepared to give in to her mind's instruction, Elsa numbly realized her cheeks were wet. Warmth flooded into her chest, and for the briefest of moments, she was no longer in New York.

For a split second in time, Elsa saw hazel eyes and rosy cheeks. Elsa heard a bubbly laugh which tore through her mind's defenses. Elsa felt the sensation of lips pressed against her own. Lips which did not judge, instead offering only love and acceptance.

_Nerdface, are you taking care of yourself out there?_

A guttural sob was Elsa's first reply, followed immediately by a defiant growl. Her heart hammered away madly, and with each beat, she was reminded of the steps she had taken. The progress she had made. The love she shared.

_Because you know what to do if you're having trouble...finding love for yourself. Look in here._

Elsa slowly uncurled her fingers from the book bag strap, and carefully slid her hand over her chest.

_Remember that **I** love you. No matter how you feel about yourself, you can always...**always** count on me._

A dull throb coursed through Elsa's left arm, and she dimly realized that she had tightened her own strap again. She wanted to loosen it, but she couldn't move her left hand. She didn't want to lose the love she was hanging onto. _Rapunzel? I...I'm afraid to move. I don't want to hurt myself again._

The cool, night breeze kicked up again. It rushed over Elsa's face, chilling her wet cheeks. Her heart pounded furiously, and she listened.

_Remember who else loves you. Even if she's angry...you know…_

Anna forced out a raspy, winded cough. Her hands brushed against Elsa's shirt as she searched for the release buckle on the book bag strap. "I swear to fuckin' God I'll bite this thing off if I don't find...ah, **there we go.**"

One soft _click_ later and the left book bag strap tumbled limply over Elsa's shoulder. She tried to speak up, to muster the courage to say **anything**, but a croaky whine was all she could manage.

Anna's response was dry and sarcastic as her hands moved immediately to find the right strap's release. "Well, that doesn't really tell me that you're, y'know, **okay** or anything. But I'm about as poor as a fuckin' beggar, so I can't really be choosey." She managed to locate and hit the right strap release quickly, and wasted no time yanking the book bag clear off of Elsa's back. Summoning the same anger she had felt when she saw Rapunzel getting bullied weeks earlier, Anna took a calm step backwards, before hurling the book bag all the way across the street.

It smacked off of a laundromat's brick front and hooked onto the edge of a green, wide-rimmed metal trash bin.

A perverse sort of pride swept through Anna's body. "Ooh...so fuckin' close."

**_You go get that thing right now._**

A strangled moan wrenched itself from Elsa's throat as she leapt to her feet in fear. She didn't even manage to take one step, however, before Anna lunged over the bench and grasped a handful of blouse. Several buttons popped off, and the fabric tore in three spots, but Anna let out a terrifying snarl as she managed to yank her sister back onto the bench.

Elsa smacked into the iron backing, groaning as she felt the wind rush from her lungs. Spots swam in her vision, and a moment later, her entire body felt heavy.

She was unable to stand up.

All she saw was Anna. Rapunzel's assurance was the first coherent thought that managed to make its way back to Elsa's mind.

_Even if she's angry...you know Anna loves you, too._

The terror was evident in Anna's eyes, and cupping Elsa's cheeks in her hands was all she could do to remain somewhat calm. Anna's fingers worked in slow, uneven circles as they pressed against Elsa's temples. Gradually, lucidity returned to Elsa's gaze...and Anna knew the moment it had returned. She wasted no time. "Elsa...can you speak?"

Elsa gave a short, jerky nod, but instantly cringed when she replayed Anna's question in her own mind. "Um...sorry. I mean, that word doesn't even…"

Sharp pinches to Elsa's cheeks cut off the remainder of her apology. Despite the fact that Anna's breathing was no longer labored and her body was less rigid, her eyes blazed with livid fury. "Today, you showed me parts of your life here. But I know...I **know** they were only parts." Her voice trembled, and she leaned forward until her forehead was resting against her sister's. "Now you're going to tell me the book bag story."

Elsa swore she was on the verge of passing out from raw emotional exposure, but when Anna shimmied her rear a bit further up on Elsa's thighs, the blonde was suddenly acutely aware of her sister's knees clamping against her hips. "You're...you look like you're gonna fall backwards."

Anna barked out a helpless laugh, and was suddenly aware of occasional stares from both pedestrians and drivers. She resisted the urge to sneer at them, but her mind issued a deadly challenge. _I'm taking care of **family business** here. Let somebody **try** to interrupt us. I'll eat their fucking soul._ Returning her attention to Elsa, Anna managed to capture two pale hands in her own. She slid them around her waist, giving each a squeeze for emphasis, and shivered as a not unwelcome rush of warmth swam through her mind. She leveled a predatory stare at Elsa, and her words **dared** her sister to defy her. "Then don't let me fall. Now. Tell. Me. The. Story."

Elsa swallowed thickly. She coughed. She blushed. Her mind raged at her to escape the situation, and her response to it was Rapunzel. Elsa's body rebelled against the shameful secret she was dredging up, and her response to **that** was Anna. Her hands slid further around her sister's lower back, drawing the two even closer.

Suddenly, the night air didn't seem cold at all.

And for the first time in forever, Anna asked and Elsa answered.

* * *

Tucking her hands between her knees, Elsa mentally checked off a few of the treats she had promised herself for the remainder of the month. The dark blue paint splatters stretched from the collar of her red dress to the hem, just above her slender ankles. The sixteen year old had accepted she would be paying for the rented dress from the moment she let that can of paint fly.

_Even if I **could** get all the paint off, the lace straps are getting ruined now, too. But I deserve that._ A cool breeze elicited a shiver from Elsa, and the moment she hunched her shoulders, the taut book bag buckles dug through the dress's lace straps and bit into her skin. _Ruined, ruined, ruined. But I **earned** this._

"Hey...it won't be so bad, you know?" Rapunzel's knee-length, peach colored dress bunched up around her thighs, and she didn't even try to tame the fluttering blonde locks escaping from her intricate updo. Tracing her left hand along Elsa's bare shoulder, Rapunzel offered a guilty smile. _And now Elsie has a blue shoulder, too. Super swell._ "You might get some extra assigned chores from your hall matron, but they usually go pretty easy on the punishment as long as you didn't...you know. Bust anybody's nose."

_Punishment. Punishment. Rapunzel doesn't know about my matron...and I'm **not** going to tell her._

The warm fingers against Elsa's skin managed to rouse her from her internalized guilt. Her cheeks pinked, and she nearly slipped into a completely **different** shame spiral, but Rapunzel's shamelessly wry remark elicited a sharp laugh from the older woman. The sting of her book bag straps momentarily forgotten, Elsa gave her cousin a discerning stare. "Well, **I** only threw paint. Think you'll be grounded for life?"

Rapunzel's jaw jutted out as she summoned all the false bravado she could. "I think I can talk my way down to three weeks. Anyway, I've actually got that guy on video when he was making fun of some freshman." Pausing in order to untie the peach colored scarf from around her neck, Rapunzel used it to brush as much of the blue paint off of Elsa's shoulder as possible. "Gothel might, like, throw a hissy fit...but I'm betting my act of vigilante justice will score some points with Daddy."

Guilt once again crept up Elsa's back at the mention of her uncle, and for one heart-wrenching moment, she wondered if her error in judgment would make its way to the ears of her own father...**and** mother. The fear only gripped Elsa briefly, however, as a righteous bluster stormed through her mind. _Punzie painted that mermaid as if it was Anna. Maybe it doesn't mean much, but I won't let **anybody** disrespect my sister like that._

_And that's why you will be **sleeping** with that book bag strapped down tight._

Shivering at the negative voice in her mind, Elsa numbly tried to redirect her attention to the fabric being brushed against her shoulder. Her eyes quickly widened, and before her mind could lock down her movements, she had captured Rapunzel's paint-stained left hand in her own. "Your hand. It's...oh, it's blue."

"Well, sure." Cheeks aflame from the soft hands cupping her own, Rapunzel stared dumbly at the scant inches of open space between the two girls. She dimly realized she had let her entire arm go limp. _Nerdface, you can do **anything** you want with that arm...as long as you keep touching it. Oh...**whoa.**_ "It **did** smack right into that guy's blue **face**."

Elsa winced as her throat constricted. She turned to face Rapunzel, running her fingertips along the bruised and discolored skin. _You're gonna hurt her, moron!_ Twitching briefly, Elsa pursed her lips while forcing her own hands to remain still. _Don't pull away, either._ Her voice was strained. "No, I mean it's...all bruised. I think you maybe broke something...oh, you **shouldn't** have done this." _For me. Now I have to punish myself more. Because **I** messed up. First with Anna...and now with you. _"You shouldn't have gone to the dance with **me.**"

_I ruined it for you._

A harassed squeal slipped from Elsa's lips when paint-splattered fingers squeezed and wiggled her nose. Her reply was a flustered honk, which in turn sprayed paint all over Rapunzel's neck.

The exchange only succeeded in brightening Rapunzel's cheeks further. "Excuse you. **I** was the one who shoved ten **polite** invitations into your locker every freakin' day. And then twenty more **rude** ones at night! I knew what I was getting into...**and** what I wanted. **Who** I wanted." Rapunzel's eyes sparkled with a warm ferocity, and even though the soreness in her fingers was now evident, she still wiggled them against Elsa's palm. "And maybe **you** shouldn't have defended mermaid Anna's honor with a paint can...but you **did**. And I know **why** you did."

Elsa froze, dizzy from the maddening tempo her pounding heart set. Her vision blurred, and only the hand she cupped kept her hanging onto that moment. _Rapunzel knows. Rapunzel knows. She's going to hate me now._ The warmth in Rapunzel's gaze drew out Elsa's reply, even before the older woman was able to process her own words. Dry and cracked as they were. "Because I **love** her."

Rapunzel's echoed sentiment was instantaneous and rich in loving warmth. "I do **too.**" Elsa's impossibly wide eyes and agape mouth nearly drew a chuckle from Rapunzel, but it was the pinprick tears that spurred her on. "Wasn't sure if you'd **catch** that special mural addition...but I should've known you would." Slipping her right hand around the base of Elsa's neck, Rapunzel leaned in and rested her forehead against her cousin's collar. Bright, blonde hair tumbled down alabaster skin, and Rapunzel could **feel** the tension in the book bag strap pressed against her forehead. "I know you're blaming yourself...and punishing yourself. I wish you **wouldn't**...but I can't stop you."

Choking out a sob, Elsa very nearly wrapped her free hand around Rapunzel's back.

_You grab that strap right now. You know what you're feeling, and **Anna** was bad enough._

Pale fingers grasped a dangling book bag strap, and for a terrifying moment, Elsa forgot where she was. All she knew was that her shoulders hurt...and that Rapunzel was with her. Rapunzel was crying. Everything hurt...but **Rapunzel** was **crying.**

_You're going to pay for this later. Later. You have to start all. Over. **Again.**_

Words trickled from Elsa's lips. A hushed whisper, barely reaching Rapunzel's ears. Ignoring the pain in her bruised hand, she let her hands trail around the front of her older cousin's dress. Blue-streaked thumbs slid up tightly pulled book bag straps.

"Can you...**help me?**"

The words had lit a fire in Rapunzel's heart, which burst into a roaring inferno with the audible _click_ of the loosened buckles.

Elsa slumped forward, breaths shallow and ragged as they rolled against Rapunzel's neck. Fingers slid underneath satin dress straps and traced the outline of angry, red welts. _Of course I'll help you, Elsa. I'm your bodyguard...and I **love** you._

For the next few minutes, Elsa was free of her mind's torment.

It didn't last long, however. It never did.

_You'll start at the beginning. This time, you'll hide it **better.**_

_ Your love for Anna nearly **killed** her...and now you feel that for Rapunzel?_

_ You will ruin **her** life, too._

* * *

Several blocks away, a clock tower let out a single, discordant chime. Vehicles zipped up and down the busy road, headlights flashing and flickering in the darkness. New York City saw no reason to slow down, despite the late hour of that Friday night. The winter air carried with it a biting chill, and few folks braved the outdoors at that time of night as a result.

Elsa and Anna were the special exceptions, but it seemed even **they** had had enough of the frigid weather.

Halfway through Elsa's tale, she had apparently earned enough of Anna's trust that the younger woman no longer feared the storyteller would try to make another brash escape. While no longer straddling her sister's lap, Anna still sat with her calves resting atop Elsa's thighs. Each time Elsa shivered or twitched mid-sentence, Anna offered a reassuring scratch or squeeze at the base of Elsa's neck.

Anna was dimly aware of the fact that she had to do that an awful lot, and yet, she was relieved to find very little anger in her mind. Compassion ruled that night, and she spoke no words of interruption as Elsa poured her heart out in the tale.

_Not gonna go looking for it, either. For **one thing**, it's cold as fuck out here._

Once finished, Elsa's chest was heaving from exertion. Her breaths came out in slow, white puffs, and although she felt no pressing urge to flee the scene, her arms had crossed over her chest. Fingertips pressed against a collar bone, as well as the memory of painful, self inflicted strap welts. Elsa numbly prodded her mind for the shame she was sure would come, and it was oddly disarming when she found very little. _Just tired. Just tired...of hiding. Of hurting. Still hiding...but I can share some._

_ **For Anna.**_

"Let's go inside before we freeze to this stupid bench." Anna's words left no room for debate, and Elsa managed a short, jerky nod.

_If I can just make tonight about Elsa without losing my mind. Yeah...that'd be just **swell.**_

A bone-chilling wind rushed against both sisters' faces, making an absolute mess of their hair, but Anna's hand remained at the base of Elsa's neck until they were safely inside the apartment complex.

_It's another piece of the puzzle. The Elsa Arendelle puzzle, ten jillion pieces, ages ten to twenty two. _Anna couldn't feel the hand she had at the base of her sister's neck, numb as it was from the winter chill. For a few moments, she couldn't even sense the faint scars lining her hand.

_Almost done dulling the pain. I think. Maybe._

_ Tomorrow._

* * *

After returning to the apartment, Elsa had quickly retreated to the bathroom, under the pretense of needing to have an embarrassing conversation with her girlfriend.

"I won't be long. I just...need a minute." Elsa lingered in the bathroom doorway, forehead resting against the door frame. _I don't know just how far Anna wants to go tonight. I need...Rapunzel's voice. _Her phone was loosely clutched in her left hand, and she seemed to be waiting for something.

_She's asking for my permission. My permission...to go to the bathroom? _Anna had lacked the strength to make it into the living room, and had plopped down on a plastic chair aside several stacks of cardboard boxes. Each had the word _trash_ scribbled on the sides in sloppy marker script, and she gave the top box a gingerly pat before offering Elsa a sleepy nod. "Mind if I dig through your trash until you're done?" _Haha...that sounded weird. Dumpster diving for more clues. I'm **so** classy._

Elsa's lips parted, but for a moment, she found no words in reply. _I don't need those things any more. I...I guess it's only **fair** that Anna be allowed to see **that** part of my life, too._ She nodded, shoulders drooping as a defeated sigh slipped from her lips. Summoning a wry half-smile, Elsa tried to inject her response with a bit of humor. Even if it was self deprecating. "I'll be back out for the inquisition soon."

The instant Elsa closed the bathroom door, shame washed over her, and she bobbled her cell phone as hot tears threatened to spill from her eyes. _How can I joke about something that hurt my sister so badly? What kind of a person **am I?**_ Sinking to the floor, she stared at her phone in silence.

_I'm a sad, **scared** person._

Anna, meanwhile, barked out a hoarse chuckle. It shook her body, and she gritted her teeth while forcing back the perverse urge to release a bellowing round of laughter. _Yeah...it's clear that we're **both** pretty fucked up. But I guess I'm starting to understand why Elsa's acting the way she is...**out here.**_

_Right then, what's so important about the stuff in these boxes?_ Tearing off the carefully aligned strips of tape, Anna pointedly ignored the first and second papercuts she received. The third, however, made her curse.

_Or should I say: what's so **unimportant** about this stuff?_

* * *

Elsa, meanwhile, could have sworn her brain was leaking right out of her ears. Rapunzel's pre-recorded voice asking her to leave a message was all the proof Elsa needed, and as she clung to each word, she lamely fumbled for words of her own to leave for her girlfriend that didn't loudly and clearly announce the older woman's imminent emotional breakdown.

**_'Hi, lovelies! The mountains called to me at the last minute, and I can't possibly turn them down when they are such polite fondlers. Might be out of contact since these mountains are super possessive, but leave me some sweet words and I'll find you. And I'll smooch you. You know who you are.'_**

_Punzie might be asleep again...or maybe the signal's just bad. Wasn't there going to be some rain in that area tonight? Maybe I shouldn't bother her. Does she know where she's going to meet with Kida? _

_ If Rapunzel was dating **anybody other than me**, would she perhaps **want** to see Kida? Romantically? Suh...sexually?_

Through the bathroom door, Elsa was jarred out of her thoughts by the slap of a book against the floor. Her brow furrowed, and her throat clenched as she dimly realized a recording was being made featuring her distracted silence. _Speak! Make words! Say...**anything,** you dolt!_ "Anna **knows.**" Wincing at the phlegmy croak of her words, Elsa let out a sharp cough, before pressing her phone tighter against her ear with her right hand and covering **that** trembling appendage with her left hand. "I mean...about how I used to hurt myself. I told her." She leaned back against the bathroom door, thumping her head against the hardwood. Her voice dripped with both defeat and acceptance. "She...she **found** me."

_You can tell her all of **this** later! Didn't you want to clarify what you told her earlier about Kida?_

_ Did you even think about that at **all** in the last two hours?!_

"I **wish…**"

Fear choked the words from Elsa's throat, and it was only the static-laden crackle on the line that reminded her the message could be cut off any second now. _What do you want Rapunzel to say to Kida? What **should** Rapunzel say to Kida?_

Suddenly, Elsa's left hand was pressed against the locket beneath her blouse. She pictured Rapunzel, brimming with playful confidence and boundless affection.

_I'm a fool if I even **consider** trying to cage that._

Relief and acceptance flooded into Elsa's chest, and she **hoped** her words came out as clearly as her heart was presenting them. "Do with your friend...what feels **right.** If she wants more, and you want to **explore**...I love you just the same."

Elsa had barely drawn a wheezy breath, before a shrill tone in her ear signaled the end of the allotted message recording time. Cupping the phone inches from her face as the soft light from the screen lit up her cheeks, she let out a watery chuckle at the realization that she never even turned on the bathroom light. _But I still want her. I still...**need** her._

_If Rapunzel wants to pursue a relationship with Kida, I trust her to take whatever precautions she deems necessary. I trust her with revealing any truths that hurt her to keep._

_ And when I get back home, I **need** to kiss her. Repeatedly._

Out in the living room, another book landed on the floor. Elsa let out a tired groan before pushing herself up off of the bathroom floor. _But before I can go back to **that** relationship...I have to make **this one** right._

_ By being as truthful as I can be._

* * *

"Five Nights at...what the **shit?!**" Pressing her Tic-Tac container to her lips, Anna continued combing through the cardboard box which was labeled as '_games_', with a line through the word, and underneath was scribbled '_TRASH_'. She had piled as many boxes onto the coffee table as would fit, and she slowly shifted around on the couches while exploring the many possessions her sister had decided to part with.

_Elsa's into horror games? I mean, yeah, there's a Dungeons and Dragons DVD game here, too...but **scary** games? **My** sister?_ A sad yet intrigued smile flitted across Anna's lips as she flipped over the DVD case in her hands in order to admire the mechanical animal characters on the backside.

**_'Come be a part of the new face of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza! What could possibly go wrong?'_**

Momentarily mesmerized by the empty eyes of the mechanical bear, rabbit, and chicken on the back of the video game case, Anna let out a spooked shiver. _Um, I don't know...they look like they want to eat my fuckin' soul or something._

_ I **never** saw Elsa play scary computer games in San Francisco. Maybe...did Punzie know her girlfriend likes this stuff?_

_ One more thing about my sister that's just...freaky deaky._

Restacking the box full of computer games as neatly as she could, Anna carefully slid it to the rear of the coffee table. She had already combed through a box of books marked for disposal, going so far as to take a few minutes to leaf through the very top paperback.

_Time Traveler's Wife. Sci-fi and romance shlock, with a soundtrack composed by the extraordinarily **meh** Mychael Danna. Guess **that's** not much of a surprise for my sister._

Anna paused for a moment, dimly aware of the bathroom light flickering on. A sweet, hazy cloud of relaxation settled over her brain, and she made a half-hearted grasp at a thought as it floated away.

_The more I learn about my sister, the less I realize I ever actually knew. I'd say that's fucked up, but...oh, **nice.**_

Seconds melted into minutes, and Anna slouched deeper into the couch as she absentmindedly leafed through another book.

_But Elsa **has** been hurting herself. She feels guilty about...about **me. **And Rapunzel. So the whole time she's living here, all of this stuff. Stuff she's trying to get rid of._

_ To...forget._

Elsa saw that her sister was in the middle of a sleepy form of concentration, and so she tried to interject as unobtrusively as possible. "You can't really understand all of _Silver Eyes_ unless you, um...play the computer games, too."

Anna slowly lowered the book she held in front of her face, and the moment she locked eyes with Elsa, she half-expected to drop the book in surprise. However, her brain was simply too tired to react with a startle, so she merely snapped the book shut, and cocked an unsure eyebrow. _No brain power for games right now. _"So...if you **like** this stuff. You know. Why...why throw it away?" Stretching out a stocking foot in order to nudge a DVD case-filled box, Anna slouched even lower against the back of the couch. "Too much to take back on the plane? Or are you lookin' into Buddhism or something?"

Elsa managed a weary smile, but it was at odds with the sudden tension in her muscles. She eyed the numerous open boxes on the coffee table with concern, before easing onto the couch. "Anna."

Anna seemed to be waiting until her sister was comfortably seated, before she abruptly swung her legs to the left. Similar to her seated posture on the bench earlier that evening, Anna's calves rested on Elsa's thighs. The younger woman pointedly ignored the distracting grumble in her stomach, while scrunching her toes and pressing her legs against Elsa's with just enough force to establish dominance. _Don't worry, Elsa. Once again, I'm gonna zip my lips and give you the floor. I wanna **know** this stuff...and maybe even remember it tomorrow._

"Do you remember what you did on New Year's Eve?" The moment the words left Elsa's mouth, she lightly scratched the underside of Anna's stocking feet. The blonde's voice lowered slightly. "I mean...the year **before.**"

"Uh. Well, I went to a party with Rapunzel and Eugene. I think it was thrown by friends of his roommate...that Gassy dude." A bubbly giggle was on Anna's lips, but it died the moment she remembered what else had transpired that night. _Oh yeah, and I think I kissed Punzie that night, too. But it was just a cheer-up kiss. Not enjoyable or a turn-on at **all.**_

Elsa smiled at her sister's warm response, but her own eyes were fixated on her box of books. "I went in to the office for six hours. I went rock climbing for six hours. That book over there…" Each recalled snippet from Elsa's day was recited with aloof precision. _Don't cry. Don't cry. There's no reason I **ever** have to have days like that again._ "I read that for **three** hours. And then I called…"

"A stripper?" Anna failed to realize the half-hearted wisecrack had come from her own mouth until she felt Elsa's warm hands squeeze her stocking feet once more. _Stupid, fuzzy mind sucks at making the funny. I mean, really...who would my sister call on the most raucous party night of the year?_

Elsa's dry chuckle was laced with relief, but before she could respond, she spotted another reaction. A perceptible shift in the cant of her sister's eyebrows. Slumped shoulders, right out of the blue. A spark of understanding in Anna's teal eyes.

_Who **would** Elsa have called that night?_

"That...was **you?**" Struggling to prop herself upright, Anna's head flopped forward, and she nearly bit her tongue. Pieces of that night, fifteen months prior, began to fit together in her mind. "Oh, I mean...oh god. Of **course** that was you." For a brief yet terrifying moment, she expected sharp pain to lance her psyche. _Relax. That doesn't happen any more. That...**Elsa** was my mystery caller?!_

Struck by the fear that she'd lose her nerve if she looked into her sister's eyes in that moment, Elsa tried to bore a hole into Anna's stockings with her concentrated stare. _Well, another hole anyway. Oh, Anna...it's time to throw those socks out. _"Then I called Rapunzel. I mean...**tried** to call her." Barely aware that her hands were in the middle of a vigorous stress-induced foot massage, Elsa cursed the guilt blooming on her cheeks. _I never even told Rapunzel that I got her message. After I...replaced my phone._ "After **that**, in a blaze of **stupidity**, I broke my phone." _Don't cry. Don't...oh the hell with it._ A warbled whimper slipped from Elsa's lips, and her eyes slammed shut as she forced words out of her throat. "I was so angry. So...so **lonely.**" Shame and helplessness bowed her head lower still.

Anna felt hot emotions trying to bubble to the surface, but she stubbornly pushed them away. Her voice was matter-of-fact, although her left hand reached out to brush against Elsa's right bicep automatically. "If you were so lonely...why didn't you reach out more?"

_To Rapunzel. To me. To the ten million fucking people in this city?_

Elsa nearly jerked away from the contact, before forcing herself to suck in several ragged breaths. "Who else do you think I've had in this apartment?" She still couldn't bring herself to look at Anna, and as tears slid down her cheeks, she held onto her sister's feet as though they were a life preserver in a storm. "In the whole time...the **entire time** I lived here. Who else do you think came over to visit?" Each sentence wrenched itself from Elsa's throat, and she shuddered as though a part of her was ripped away along with each sentence.

_What a sad person. What an empty life. You come and you go, and you pass other tenants._

_You know they always pitied you, and yet, conversation of any kind was **terrifying.**_

"Who else did I **invite**?" Elsa's defeated tone carried no hint of accusation, although with each passing second, she couldn't help but weigh and measure the emptiness of her life in New York with the miracle of a second chance she'd found in San Francisco.

The staggering difference ripped the air from her lungs.

_Companionship. You wanted it. You **needed** it...but every time, you denied yourself. Because more people would be hurt._

"Aunt Elie. When she helped me first move in. Almost **five years ago.**" _Look at that...well, now Anna needs new socks for **sure.**_ Unable to still her trembling hands, Elsa had worked her fingers into the small holes along the bottom of her sister's socks. Soft tears of fabric punctuated the stilted admissions Elsa offered, and she was too focused on hiding her shaking fingers to feel the hand stroking her right bicep. "And now...you." _Now you see how I lived. It was so easy. Anna, you could leave me here and it would come back to me...**all of it.** **Please don't leave me here...in this place.**_

"I've had two people...here. In **five** **years**."

_You're a ghost...in every way but the body. Eventually you will just be gone._

Denial swirled in Anna's gut, and she blinked back the hot tears she finally felt pricking the corners of her eyes. _I...no, this **can't** be right. I thought Elsa was shy when she first got into town because she was in a new place...and because she was near **me.** But she...she's got such a fucking huge capacity for love. **I've seen it. **_"Elsa...**Elsa.** Where are your friends here?" More harsh shakes of the blonde's right arm, and for a terrifying moment, Anna couldn't be sure if she was trying to convince her sister or **herself.**

_Elsa. What happened all those years ago that made you feel like you didn't deserve friends? Or...or **love?**_

"That's just **it**, Anna...don't you see?" _And now Anna's crying...that's my fault, too._ Guilt clawed at Elsa's heart, demanding she unfetter past sins from years earlier, but she gnashed her teeth and stubbornly clung to that present moment. The nails digging into her bicep helped with that. "I didn't **have** friends here." _No one to tell me I deserved love. No way to collect the scraps of self esteem I'd need to convince myself I was **worth** my own love. _"I didn't...**trust** myself to reach out. Not to...not to anyone."

_Deserved it. Hurt Anna. Hurt Mom and Dad. Now all you can do is exist in between the moments where you hurt yourself._

_Remind yourself what it's like to **feel.**_

"I had my work." The naked truth lay bared before Elsa. "I had my exercise." Distractions packed into boxes bled shame from her heart, and she longed to set each one aflame. "I...stayed busy at home." At last, Elsa managed to raise her head. Her eyes burned, but no more tears fell. All that was left was the truth.

_Slip away._

The truth...and Anna. "Elsa…"

"I'm not **looking** for your pity." Tension seeped from Elsa's body, and she found herself sinking back against the couch. "Work. Climb. Home. Hurt. Sleep." Dimly, she was aware of her hands no longer making a larger mess of her sister's socks. Now they rested atop the ripped knees of Anna's jeans. "But I was sad. I was...**lonely.** My life here, and the things I did...they were so **empty.**" Her lips trembled uncontrollably, and the emptiness threatened to swallow her whole.

_When you don't know how to make anybody happy...you survive._

"And when I thought about things I shouldn't. Rapunzel. **You.**" For the first time since joining her sister on the couch, Elsa managed to glance to her right. All she saw was Anna's copper hair, and her own eyes instantly located the ever-present scar. Only then did Elsa feel her sister's tears dampening her arm. "I'd learned that was **wrong**. I had to...punish myself."

Anna's vision blurred. She couldn't tell if she was crying, but her chest heaved with every breath she forced out. _Gothel. But...no. This **couldn't** have started with her. _"But now. Now...you have a new life." Her mind told her she was tired, but her stubbornly hoarse voice denied the exhaustion.

Despite Elsa's body being drained of all tension, she still managed a curt nod. It was followed by a stubborn sniffle.

"And you're...Elsa, you **don't** have to give up the things you like here." As if to prove her point, Anna kicked her right leg out towards the coffee table. Her stocking foot collided with a box jam-packed with anime DVDs. "They can be a part of your new life, too." _Yeah, you were sad here. You did things to make the sad time pass by faster...but that doesn't mean you can't ever find them fun again._

_That **doesn't mean** you didn't find them fun to begin with._

Elsa nearly barked out a tearful laugh at her sister's violent reaction, before the mere sight of the tableful of packed cardboard boxes made her dizzy with shame. "But they **feel** wrong, Anna. Every time I **think** about playing one of those **stupid** computer games, I remember where I was here. How I...how I **felt** here." Casting her gaze down, Elsa let out an angry whimper. Her arms were drawn across her chest, while her fingers stroked unseen book bag strap welts. She couldn't help but lean into the supportive touch her sister offered, even as her mind told her that things with Anna were still unresolved. "How empty my life was."

_You wanted everyone to forget. I...**I** wanted everyone to forget. Forget me. I was just a ghost with a body...and eventually the hurt would stop. It would **end.**_

"I thought I could do it." A bitter, self deriding chuckle cut through the air. "Not turn into a hysterical mess because I let you see...**this.**" The atmosphere in the apartment suddenly felt all too suffocating, and Elsa sucked in a desperate gulp of air. She could feel Anna trembling, and she made a silent, selfish wish. "You're something good. So...**so good**. Something I don't deserve."

_Be angry with me tomorrow. Give me your hate...**tomorrow.**_

_It's time for bed, Elsa. Rapunzel will **throttle** me if you get sick before the magical weekend retreat. _Anna slid a hand between her sister's shoulder blades. "Elsa." Her gravelly voice lit up the apartment, alighting in dark corners and pushing back against the stifling atmosphere. "Elsa. What are we gonna do on Monday?"

_I know you weren't looking for pity...but you got it. Now my tank's empty._

Elsa relaxed at the reassuring touch, eyelids drooping as her less burdened mind easily made the journey back to her comfortable apartment in San Francisco. "We're going home?" _There's a woman in California who's waiting for me to move past this._

_And there's a woman right **here** who's waiting for the same thing._

"That's right. We're going home." Anna didn't even try to hide the glare she directed at her sister's unwanted possessions. _One last kick for good measure...there we go._ "And anything you don't want to bring with...you don't have to."

An uncomfortable, niggling fear prodded at Elsa's mind, and she couldn't help but notice the smell of the city on her little sister. Elsa decided she didn't like that. _That goes double for you, Anna. You might not want to bring **me** home after tomorrow._

Anna couldn't help but admire the way that Elsa shed her emotions. _Delay. Deny. Distract...we've **both** gotten too good at that shit._ "But I might steal that, um...that Freddy game. Creepy robot chickens are **so** 1980s punk rock." The cool air of the apartment rushed into the now larger holes on Anna's socks. A pressing need to draw the blanket folded over the back of the sofa swept through her chilled body, but she settled for drawing in the heat coming off of Elsa's bowed form.

For her part, Elsa didn't know exactly when her thumbs had hooked into the the torn knees of Anna's jeans. Fingers wrapped around taut calf muscles. _You carried me through this, Anna. If I can't do the same for you...I don't **deserve** to go home and be happy._

_I owe that to you. To Mom and Dad...and to Rapunzel. **Rapunzel.**_

"And one more thing. You don't **deserve** me. You're fucking **stuck** with me." A quiet, reserved sob met Anna's ears, and she knew it hadn't come from herself. She was simply too tired. _Too wrung out from dealing...but we have to stay together. **Have to.**_

She ran a cold hand along Elsa's back, until eventually her fingers closed around the blouse's fabric and moved no more.

_And you gotta deal with it. And so do I...so do I._


	87. Chapter 87

"My Goddess is good." After the rainstorm over the Bay Area had passed, a thick layer of fog had moved in right before sunrise. The campground, however, sat high enough up on the mountain that it was above the fog. Thin wisps of clouds clung to the horizon, cutting into the warm oranges and reds bursting across the sky ahead of the rising sun.

"My Goddess is great." The forest floor was blanketed with a combination of the previous night's rainfall and morning dew. The drops sparkled in the early morning light, and puddles shimmered as tree branches overhead continued to shed their own collected raindrops. The air was cool, but not uncomfortably so, and the whole forest seemed to be taking its time to wake up.

That is, until a wingless forest sprite made her presence known with a sing-song chant and muddy, boot-aided puddle splashes.

"I'd take her on a classy date!" With each sloshing step, Rapunzel's fear of a post-hangover headache dwindled, and she couldn't help but revel in the beautiful morning she had stumbled upon. Inspecting her cell phone for a moment, her smile faltered at the continued lack of a signal. _No big, no big. My soul sisters are probably still asleep, even **with** the time difference. Just me, wet leaves, and soggy trees for now._

From over the ridge to Rapunzel's right, a gruff, sleep-laden voice loudly interjected. "It's too early for that infidelish nonsense! Keep it down!"

Shrinking back for only a moment, Rapunzel's first reply was a petulant whine along with a loud raspberry. She followed that up with a deep breath, before screaming the loudest apology she could manage. "The Sun is sorry for being so excitable!" Rapunzel lowered her volume, but her enthusiasm only increased in strength with each repeated verse, and every so often she would slick back her new, extra short hair. _Maybe cabin seven has a hangover because it isn't blessed with my **legendary** alcohol metabolism. Thanks for that, Mom and Dad._ Kissing an index finger before pointing it towards the sky, Rapunzel continued on her merry way.

"And then we'll bake a cake with twenty…" It was another three minutes before Rapunzel abruptly ended her improvised chant. What she had thought from a distance was a sadly dismembered tree had turned out to be a sign post. Tacked on was an arrow pointing in the direction of cabin six.

Several moments later, Rapunzel let out a long, slow breath that she didn't know she'd been holding. Suddenly, she no longer felt like a carefree forest sprite, prancing through the woods and tending to the spirits of the trees and plants. Once again she was back in the oversized boots of an entirely too stressed young woman who was burdened with very unfamiliar challenges.

_Cabin six...oh Helia, you sly girlie. Is **this** why you brought me out here with this enchanting morning?_ Swiping a hand over the mud-splattered sign, Rapunzel managed a wan smile.

_I know, I know. I shouldn't just be sitting on my tookus when I know about Kida's feelings. But, **no offense**, Helia...this is like a big ol' neon sign pointing me to...well. You know._

_Like I could ever forget the morning after that roof of Eugene's sprang a huge leak._

* * *

A light shower persisted over the campground as twenty year old Rapunzel tromped away from the back porch of cabin seven. Taking care not to drop the thick shingle tucked under her left armpit, she wrapped the poncho she had appropriated from Eugene tighter around her pajamas. "Well then, clearly that guy in cabin seven needs to be carpet-bombed by an airplane full of **hugs!**" Chuckling dryly for a few moments, Rapunzel let her thoughts dwell on the brief encounter with cabin seven's occupant.

_Well, I guess he **was** shirtless...**and** his face was sort of red. Wouldn't blame him for being kinda hot headed if I interrupted morning nookie time._

The morning sun was starting to break through the grey, cloudy sky, but Rapunzel was too busy shielding her face from the slowly increasing tempo of the rain. Her feet squelched inside her soaked sneakers, and she chided herself for wearing socks, as they clung uncomfortably to her pruny feet. As she crested the top of a gently sloping hill, she glanced to her left and right in search of any indication of another cabin's location.

_Come on now, no reason to get all sourpussy. Last night was a hilariously, wonderfully **unique** blind date-thing...and this little adventure is just the next part of that._

Off in the distance, a bird let out a jarring screech. Rapunzel's head whipped around, eyes automatically widening as they squinted searchingly. _C'mon, bald eagle! Mama wants to spy one with her little peepers!_

The next thing Rapunzel knew, she was staring up at the grey sky and the tree branches that reached across it. Raindrops splashed against her cheeks with unrelenting predictability. Rainwater had begun to pool in the poncho now bunched up beneath her head, and as her blurred vision gradually came into focus, she was acutely aware of three unpleasant facts.

_Sensei would **never** let me live that sloppy downhill tumble...down._

_ Feels like there's a rhino laying on my back. Wait...**I'm** laying on my back. Hah...self insult is a success! **Ouchies.**_

_I can feel the water soaking through my pee-jays. I'm gonna have the **worst** case of swamp-ass in the history of the **universe.**_

After wiggling her toes and confirming that at the very least, she hadn't broken her spine, Rapunzel's next action was wiggling her left arm. It had remained clutched against her chest the entire duration of her ungraceful tumble, and she considered it a minor victory that she still was holding onto the roof shingle. _Okay, not dead. No witnesses, which means no bodies I've gotta bury. Up we go._

Rapunzel tried to follow her mind's direction, but no sooner had she managed to prop herself up against her right forearm, then a hand was pressed against her collar. It took naught but a gentle shove to put the brunette right back on the squishy forest floor.

"Name's Marshall, but you can call me Kida. Don't move." The feminine voice was low, smooth, and tickled Rapunzel's ears in a way that she couldn't describe. Dark lips curled into a wry smile. "Took that fall like a champ."

For a moment, Rapunzel forgot how to make her mouth produce words. She found herself lost in blue eyes that struck her as very similar to those of somebody else she knew. _Eyes like Elsie...**cold hands!**_ Dark-skinned hands, damp with rainwater, gently slid along the sides of Rapunzel's neck. She felt her cheeks heating up, and let out a bashful whine.

"Just making sure your neck's okay." Kida's smile grew a bit wider when she saw the tension slip away from Rapunzel's shoulders. Jerking her head up in order to whip her pale, dripping bangs out of her eyes, Kida pressed her thumbs against Rapunzel's wet cheeks. She squashed them together until a lip pucker was formed.

"Don't I at least get a nice dinner first?" Despite Rapunzel's cheeks feeling quite cool thanks to the rain, she still blanched at the squeaky voice she managed to produce. _And that's not even the **worst** of it. Damn Sam, I have one halfway successful blind date, and now I'm just spitting out lame, flirty lines to strangers who poke my face!_

_ Even if they are **very** pretty strangers._

Kida barked out a loud laugh, rocking back onto her knees as she helped Rapunzel sit up. Taking in the spectacle of the disheveled mess of a woman, Kida calmly picked a few muddy leaves off of Rapunzel's soaked pajamas as her eyes latched onto the shingle. "Think I've already hit my quota of buying food for door-to-door shingle salespeople. Unless they're sassy...then **maybe** I can spring for Arby's."

Rapunzel found her smile mirroring that of Kida's, and she wasted no time in introducing herself. Blushing when she realized they were still seated on the muddy forest floor, she made to stand up, but nearly toppled over when her sore back protested painfully. Kida's strong arms instantly caught Rapunzel under her arms, and the brunette devolved into a helpless fit of giggles. _Alright, alright, enough laughy-taffy brought on by hi-larious back pain. Eugene's guest bedroom is getting all wet, still!_

"I **was** just headed out for a jog...but you can come over to my place to dry off and stuff." Jerking a fingerless-gloved thumb in the direction of what Rapunzel sheepishly realized was cabin six, Kida quickly bent down and scooped up the fallen shingle.

"Well, you're just a **peach**." Leaning against the taller woman for support, Rapunzel found she no longer minded the uncomfortable squelch of her wet feet inside her wet socks inside her wet sneakers. Shooting a sidelong glance at the shingle Kida was inspecting, Rapunzel decided to push her luck. "And you'd be a peach and a half if you know anything about cabin roof repair."

Grinning smugly, Kida held the large shingle over Rapunzel's soaking wet hair. "What kind of a cabin renter **doesn't** know how to fix up leaky roofs?"

Rapunzel's first reaction was a melodious giggle. _Apparently Eugene doesn't...but he **did** manage to use his smart-aleck detective skills to find another of our cabin-neighbors with extra shingles._ Several moments passed before the brunette realized she was no longer forced to blink through raindrops assaulting her eyes. Rapunzel was still soaked to the bone, but her new friend's makeshift umbrella warmed her heart.

And she couldn't deny she was blushing a bit, too.

_One day with my heart open again...there's love all over the place, Goddess. _

_ All over the place._

* * *

"Sabah alkhayir, **gulbi.**"

Taken aback by the low, throaty greeting somewhere behind her, twenty three year old Rapunzel let out a frightful shriek as she pivoted and spun around on the ball of her left foot. Her arms instantly assumed a defensive karate posture, yet her mind clung to an image of Kida from her rapidly fading memory.

**_Fuck me, attack of the Ki-clone! Arm arm pivot crouch!_**

Had Rapunzel been standing on a padded mat in the martial arts dojo she and Anna used to attend, her whirl-about and defensive crouch would have been flawless. She quickly discovered, however, that soggy rain boots and a muddy forest floor were not lighting-fast karate skills-friendly. Her feet slid out from underneath, and her head narrowly missed striking the _cabin six_ signpost as she flopped onto the muddy ground. All the breath escaped her lungs in one harsh **whoosh.**

Leaves scattered into the air from Rapunzel's fall, and for a long moment, nothing remained except for a piercing ringing in her ears. Her eyes were wide open, but unable to focus on anything aside from the cloudy sky and a dark-skinned blob hovering over her.

_Oh crappies, guess Ki-clone is gonna kidnap me. Or maybe I traveled back to the past? Or did **she** travel to the future? What's...is she asking me to **wiggle?!**_

_Wiggle wiggle wiggle wiggle wiggle...hey! I...oh whoops, guess I threw the ol' back out again._

_Ki-clone, stop yelling, I didn't break any bones...I think._

_Maybe._

_Fuck, there's some pain...I'm floating! It's magic! **Mag…**_

The ringing in Rapunzel's ears suddenly turned off, as if silenced by a switch. That same switch, however, also decided to turn off her consciousness. The last thing she felt was strong arms wrapped around her upper back and thighs.

_Warm...super **duper** warm._

* * *

_'Yeah, that should work. I know a guy who knows a guy, but if your super is really gonna let you guys rip out the old windows and put in new ones, I attached a picture of some really nifty window frames. I think Rapunzel would really get a kick out of them...but figured you should give 'em the okay first. Haha. Hope NYC is treating you and your sister alright, and looking forward to seeing what you come up with today. Later, boss.'_

Taking a sip from her iced coffee, Elsa idly scrolled down through the remainder of Kristoff's email message. An intrigued eyebrow shot up, and she paused in order to zoom in on the image of grouped window frames. _Oh, that **is** pretty nifty. I wonder if they make those frames big enough for double hung windows. We **will** have the space, after all._

Tucking her pajama-clad legs back underneath the black and white quilt which featured numerous Holstein cows in lounging positions, Elsa slouched back against the sofa. Her brow furrowed as she tapped out a brief reply to her foreman friend, ending the message with a half-serious request that he not call her _boss_ any more. She chuckled dryly.

_He could probably run more of a design-to-construction business than me at this point, anyway._

Before setting her laptop on the coffee table, Elsa opened a Youtube playlist featuring _Dream Theater_ instrumentals. She snatched the neighboring sketchbook, as well as a graphic design pen, and flipped to the first blank page. Scribbling several short notations in the lower left corner, Elsa briefly glanced at her cell phone. _Relax. Punzie **is** up in the mountains. It's a miracle my one call last night even got through._

_But I hope she gets my last text...soon._

_Personal. 2 story apt. Light urban._ A faint blush claimed Elsa's cheeks, and she quickly glanced left, right, and left once more. Her ears perked up at the sound of Anna's heavy snore coming from the master bedroom. Turning back to the sketchbook, Elsa made one final, short notation.

_3/15/16. Lvnst._ A long, ragged breath slipped from Elsa's lips: one that she hadn't realized she'd been holding. A rush of crimson warmth claimed her cheeks fully, and she very nearly lunged for the nearest closed window.

_Did I actually draw a **heart** next to the draft name?_ A cross between a whine and a groan tumbled from Elsa's mouth, and she slapped the sketchbook against her forehead, before glaring at it once more.

_Make sure to get a clear picture of the draft name when I send a picture to Rapunzel. But **only** on Rapunzel's picture._ Chewing the inside of her cheeks while she quirked her lips thoughtfully, Elsa began to sketch a series of outer walls.

_There's no hurry...Anna can sleep in as late as she needs to. Then I'll see if she wants to go out for...our talk today. Or if she wants to...stay **in**. _A lull in the snores coming from the master bedroom gradually drew Elsa's attention, and her shoulders jerked awkwardly at the uncomfortable chill which raced up her back. Moments later, however, a sleepy mumble preceded a new round of Anna's snores.

_I've got breakfast **and** lunch ready to warm up any time she wakes up. Her laundry should be dry in about forty five minutes. I...I'm not trying to pretend like this will make **anything** easier._

Sectioning off a fair-sized portion of the second floor, Elsa scribbled down the letters _MB_. Her heart thudded maddeningly against her ribcage. The perspiration dotting her writing hand forced her to grip the graphic design pencil extra tightly.

_But I want her to be as **comfortable** as possible...in whatever little way I can manage that._

* * *

_"You really didn't have to go to all this trouble with dinner for me."_

_ "Can't afford to store steak **this** tender for too long. Loses all the flavor. Besides...I ended up having **unexpected company**, anyway."_

_ "And you were a sweetheart, saving Eugene's poor roof with your amazing carpentry skills. We...we didn't pull you away from anything, right?"_

_ "No, I guess not. Thought I was supposed to be meeting somebody up here for a blind date. Never showed, though...but maybe it's for the best. Could've been an axe murderer, or even worse...a **Republican.**"_

Rapunzel had never been through the experience of inhaling a bite of food in sheer surprise. One terrifying coughing fit later and she'd been quite convinced she never wanted to go through it again.

_How many ants did I accidentally squash in order to earn **this** little bit of returned karma?_

* * *

Wisps of smoke trickled from several smoldering sticks of incense, snaking around the dimly lit bedroom as outside, a light rainshower persisted. The gentle slap of raindrops against the bedside window managed to keep time with the recorded piano music coming from a 1990's style boom box. Rapunzel laid flat on her back in bed, her skin now dry and her wet clothes exchanged for a simple, blue and gold sarong.

Kida appeared in the bedroom doorway, a wrung-out washcloth in one hand and a wrapped ice pack in the other. She paused, leaning against the door frame, and watched her friend's deep breaths become increasingly interspersed with incoherent mumbles.

"...peeping Tom…"

"...Klein...Calvin…"

"...written...underoos…"

It was another several long moments before Kida bashfully realized she had been grinning like a loon, a thumbnail trapped between her teeth. _Alright, alright...enough creepy staring. Better wake her up and double check there aren't any **serious** injuries._

Taking a seat on a webbed, green fold-out lawn chair, Kida took extra care when she slid the wrapped ice pack underneath Rapunzel's lower back. A clearly displeased grumble trickled from the brunette's lips, but her knitted eyebrows relaxed when Kida draped the cool, damp washcloth across her friend's forehead. _The last fall you had was **much** worse, but I get the feeling you aren't gonna be a happy camper when you wake up. We're getting older, Corona._ Kida tapped her pursed lips with an index finger, smiling impishly before she leaned down and whispered quietly in Rapunzel's ear.

"Wake up, little bird. You've been kidnapped by the Great Owl of the Woods."

A disoriented murmur tumbled from Rapunzel's parted lips, but her eyes remained closed until she felt those lips being pressed into a forced pucker. Her rosy cheeks bunched up against her lower eyelids, and she managed to blow out a spittle-filled trill of a breath.

"Last time I fixed you up, I **also** had to fix up Mr. Fitzherbert's cabin roof." Drawing her hand away from Rapunzel's face, Kida noticed her friend attempting to shift sideways on the bed. She draped a hand over Rapunzel's belly, pressing gently, but with purpose. "You're probably gonna hate life if you move around too much."

Rapunzel let out a raspy cough, cheeks pinking as her mind was slow to make sense of her current predicament. She felt Kida's hand on her stomach, a cool pressure beneath her lower back, and found her nose tickled by a scent which she could **almost** identify. "It's. That's...carnations I smell. Back's cold, too." Relaxing her body as she took several greedy breaths of the pleasant-smelling incense, Rapunzel winced as her back protested **any** movement. "If we'd been on dry ground I would've karate chopped your face off, Ki." A pleasant tickle swirled in Rapunzel's tummy, and finding no immediate response from her caretaker, she shrugged her shoulders and scrunched her nose. "Now this is the **second** time you've taken me to bed. What's a girl to make of that?"

_Dear mouth, this is a message from brain. I'm not **that** damaged from the fall, genius. We've got a girlfriend, so tone down the flirting...even if Elsa **is** three thousand million miles away._ Chuckling weakly as Kida bopped her scrunched nose with an index finger, Rapunzel was suddenly aware of the fact that her clothing had been changed. **All** of her clothing had been changed. _Oh, just wonderful. Put me in this **hella** vulnerable position for the talk I just **know** we're about to have. Can't even make a break for it by jumping out of a window._

Kida opened her mouth, but her playful retort was caught in her throat. _Rapunzel wouldn't just be wandering around in the woods for no reason. Maybe she was up here visiting a friend...or maybe it was something more. **Regardless**, I'm not looking to **embarrass** her._ "Well...she should probably **first** make a phone call to anybody who might think she got lost and fell **off of** the mountain."

Rapunzel let her head loll slightly from side to side as she sank deeper into her pillow. No small part of her was overcome by the desire to disappear from the kind yet discerning stare of her Marine friend. _No, no...she doesn't know about Elsa. It's...oh. **Oh.** She's not-asking about...**ohhh.**_ Cheeks reddening once more, Rapunzel was taken aback by the strange sense of relief that swept through her body, releasing much of the tension. "Eugene won't be awake for another two hours at least. But it's sort of my **job** to put that guest bed to use every couple of weeks. **And** drink him under the table, of course."

_Okay, yeah...that works. Saying I slept in the guest bed is a sneaky way to imply there was no hanky panky going on._ Rapunzel was pulled from her thoughts at the feeling of Kida's strong, slender fingers combing through her recently cut hair. The brunette's cheeks reddened further, but before she could chide herself for enjoying the physical attention, her mind filed a **different** concern. _No, wait. I've...I've shared a bed with Eugene in the last two months before. Just as friends...and Kida **knows** that. I never felt like...why am I talking in riddles? Code? What am I trying to...to rationalize? _

_ Eugene. Kida. **Elsa.**_

_ Oh, shit...is this what a crisis of identity feels like?_ Swallowing thickly, Rapunzel was suddenly struck by the sympathetic smile Kida was giving her. She quickly became aware of the distressed breaths she was forcing out. Words, excuses, and placations all lodged in her throat. None escaped.

Rapunzel also couldn't deny the fact that her back was sore as hell.

"Breathe, Corona. **Breathe.**" Kida's whisper was warm, but there was a hoarse edge to it. Her fingers, which had been combing through Rapunzel's hair, drew back onto the bedspread. They stroked the fabric in small, repeated circles.

"We should...**talk**. Lately I've sort of been a naughty secret keeper."

Rapunzel wasn't sure who had made the suggestion, but she could tell by the manner in which Kida's shoulders had drawn back and squared, that the older woman was gathering her nerve.

_Maybe it's cowardly of me to expect Ki to speak first...but maybe it's **better**, too. Shouldn't just **assume** she knows that **I** know how she feels. She **did** swear Banana to secrecy. Besides, right now my throat's as dry as the butthole of a vulture in the desert._

_And I've got a secret too, Ki. Not as naughty as I'd like, but it's...getting there._ Suddenly, the icepack on Rapunzel's back wasn't cold enough to quell the heat that blazed through her body.

_Now is not the time to think of Elsa and get horny! **Or** Anna! Or...Kida._

_Thanks a million for bringing me here, Helia. Thanks a poopin' **million.**_

* * *

Lunch hour was fast approaching, and the steadily increasing noise from noon traffic made its way through the master bedroom window...and into Anna's ears. She made a pathetic, half-hearted attempt at struggling against her tangled blanket prison, but only succeeded in wrapping a pale blue bedsheet tighter around her knees. She knew she was sweaty, she could feel a distinct ache from her body's mid-sleep contortions, and she was **certain** she had smelled hot breakfast foods an hour earlier.

_ Maybe it was two hours ago. Hell, maybe three._ Despite the mounting evidence that it was time to get out of bed, Anna stubbornly clung to the safe simplicity of her blanket fortress.

Her mind, however, was already preparing for the day ahead...even as she reviewed her surprisingly clear memory of the prior night. _Last night Elsa told me about her life here. She showed me how the loneliness hurt her. And how she...hurt **herself**, because of it._

Another chill crept up Anna's back, but she knew she couldn't escape it by burrowing further under the blankets. Her fists gripped the fluffy bedspread several times, and each grip was joined by a ragged exhale. _Elsa doesn't want me to hide how angry I was. Have been._

_ Am._

Sliding her hands down over her bare legs, Anna lazily tugged at the tangle of blankets trapping her legs. She drew out each motion, her will wavering with each tickle of heated emotions her mind kept in check.

_Today I'll get answers. But...but I'm **not** looking to test Elsa's limits. _With the restrictive leg-tying blanket removed, Anna rolled onto her back, and let her face press against the thin bed sheet separating her from the rest of the world. She shuffled gingerly against the bed, grimacing as she felt the damp stain of a sweaty night in the sheet she was lying on. Grasping the edges of the sheet stretched over top of her head, Anna strained her ears for any sound aside from the outside traffic. Her mind gently directed her to the fact that her faintly scarred right hand wasn't hurting at all. She swallowed thickly.

_Honesty. Honesty honesty **honesty.** **Today** is why I kept taking those pills. They kept me from going crazy. From...blowing my top and blowing **any chance** of a future with Elsa._ A crooked smile spread across Anna's face, and even as guilt gnawed at her stomach, she allowed herself a selfish moment of heady daydreaming._ A future with Elsa...and Punzie._

_ Get angry...but not **too** angry. Today's the last day. Last day...and all I've gotta do is get it started. Just, give myself a plan. Some direction. A...a fuckin' motivational morning chant!_

After drawing a blank for a full minute, Anna's midsection let out an alarming gurgle. With that painful reminder, she quickly came up with her motivational morning mantra. _Coffee. Poop. Elsa. Relax. Food._ Once Anna found her simple, five word mantra, she flung off the bed sheet, and slapped her feet on the hardwood floor before her body could register the cold.

_Fuck me it is **anti-warm!**_ Cringing as she shed her pajama bottoms, Anna hopped in place while giving her armpits a few cursory sniffs. She decided her body odor wasn't completely abominable, and after tugging on both the prior day's jeans and a clean, plain white t-shirt, she paused to locate her jacket.

_Didn't I drop my jacket somewhere around here? It's got my box...of Tic-Tacs. That...and the little, framed picture of me and daddy I got from Elsa's old boss._

Poking around the bedroom for another minute, Anna let out a disgruntled huff when she came up empty handed. _Don't really care about the frame, but I **do** want to save the picture._

_Plus...didn't Mr. Weselton say that Dad wrote me a little note on the back?_ Anna felt her hand tremble as she reached for the ajar bedroom door. Her entire body threatened to lock up, and the sound of clinking dishes coming from the kitchen nearly sent her scurrying back into bed. She let out a menacing growl, though, and squared her shoulders as her back muscles tensed. Everything tensed, and Anna couldn't help but liken the feeling to getting amped up for a weightlifting session. _I've got an attack mantra for today, damnit._

_Coffee! Poop! Elsa! Relax! Food!_

_Get the truth!_

Grasping the doorknob, Anna yanked the bedroom door wide open, and took three stomping strides towards the living room before she caught herself.

**_Get your fucking pills first and calm the hell down, moron. This is not the time to anger hulk out._**

* * *

Twenty year old Rapunzel decided that she was going to plant a flag in the middle of the fluffy-cushioned chaise lounge she'd been directed to, right after she snapped a photo of the beautifully ornate drapes enclosing the corner of the room. _Dear Jeffy, you don't have to hurry back...I am **loving** the atmosphere of this place._ Letting out a pleased hum as she wriggled against the velvety cushions, Rapunzel was also pleased to note that the back pain she earned from that weekend's muddy hill tumble was nearly gone.

_So then...Monday afternoon, and I **still** can't get over how quickly things can...**develop.**_ _I've got a year and a day of almost totally official Wicca studying under my belt, so I've gotta try to **not** act a fool now that Jeffy's introducing me to his coven._ A tickling buzz rattled atop Rapunzel's stomach, and she idly retrieved her cell phone before flopping back down into the fluffy pillows. _Might've even fallen ass-backwards into my first relationship since Nick and Sarah. Oh, hey...speak of the **smoldering** devil._

**_'Hiya, Goldie. Just wanted to make sure you made it home alright, and see if you need a ride anywhere this weekend. My bike's got a cab, and I don't mind keeping you company if it keeps you off of your feet. Scratch that...I'd like to keep you company. Let me know if you want to go out sometime, because I know of a great little art-house theater that does So I Married An Axe Murderer midnight shows all the time._**

**_That is sort of our movie now, huh?_**

**_And you aren't gonna believe what I found when I was coming down the mountain. Picture's below...my place really isn't fit for pets, but I know you've got two. Anyway, your cuz has a record shop, right? Check out the lining of the cardboard box. Yeah, there really is an album in there!_**

**_Let me know if I should bring him by your place, later. He looks like a him, anyway. I mean, if you feel comfortable giving a potential axe murderer your address. Ha._**

**_Thanks for an unexpectedly great weekend. ~Eugene'_**

Lips curling into a small smile, Rapunzel let out a bashful coo at the thoughtful message. When she spotted the picture Eugene had attached, her eyes widened, and her coo **tripled** in volume and intensity. Eugene had taken the photo selfie-style, with his arm around a discolored cardboard box. Inside the box, staring up at the phone's camera, was a tiny, black tabby.

_I must have him! I must...must...is that a **Miles Davis** album?_ A warm, bubbly giggle slipped from Rapunzel's lips, and she shimmied against the fluffy chaise cushions while forwarding the image to Anna. She also shot a short, return message to Eugene, making sure to include her home address as well as when she'd be back home.

_Is five hearts too many? Three seems **entirely** too few. Four's a reasonable compromise, right? Wow, I need to ease off of the New Relationship Energy before I float right out of the store. Besides, can't do that until…_

"You were right...she **is** good at making herself at home right off the bat."

Rapunzel nearly lurched up off of her comfy napping spot, but she quickly remembered her back was still touch-and-go. Propping herself up on her forearms, she stared at the parted curtains as her eyes adjusted to the dim light of the rest of the shop. _I know that voice. _She was able to make out Jeffy's wiry frame, as well as the glint of his glasses. His taller companion, however, eluded her memory.

_Wait...white hair. That isn't. That's...that really **is** my luck, isn't it? Oh crap, did he get my text about not saying a word to **anyone** about what happened?_ Offering a wobbly, tight-lipped smile, Rapunzel waggled the fingers on her right hand. "Can't help it. Love the energy here. But I'm sorta tired and hurty from, uh...**falling down** a lot this weekend."

Jeffy grinned, a wisecrack on his lips, but he glanced over when he felt Kida nudging his ribs. He relented, sharing a wink with Rapunzel. "Alright, **alright.** I **guess** this junior coven member can show you around. Ki, make sure this girlie doesn't get lost or anything."

"I'll keep my eye on her." Holding her hands out, Kida was unable to suppress a shiver when Rapunzel leaned forward and grasped those hands. "Have we...have we met?"

Rapunzel was forced to take a moment, dizzy as she was from the butterflies in her stomach. She held on tightly to Kida's hands, allowing the surprisingly strong older woman to draw her onto her feet. "Not unless you saw me do an Olympic-caliber roll down a mountain this past weekend." Her heart thudded against her ribcage, and she found herself dizzy with all the new opportunities that the world had showed her in just a few days' time.

_Friendship...and love._

_Friendship** is** love._

* * *

Anna's late breakfast consisting of banana pancakes with chocolate chips, extra crispy bacon, and cinnamon apples was no longer piping hot. It sat on the kitchen table, the french toast soaking up syrup like a sponge. Elsa had sat by the re-heated food for ten minutes, watching it cool as she waited for her sister to return from the laundry room.

With each passing minute, a steadily increasing sense of foreboding gripped Elsa's heart. The breakfast meal gradually cooled, and once there was no longer steam rising from the lukewarm dish, Elsa could no longer contain her worry. Slipping on her sneakers, she headed out of the apartment and down the hallway.

_Maybe it's nothing. Maybe it's...I mean, of **course** I should have expected Anna to be keyed up this morning. Maybe she was caught off-guard by me making breakfast for her. Maybe she just wants me to sit her down and...say what I have to say._

Turning the corner as she headed downstairs, Elsa's right hand naturally traced along the railing. She spotted a sign hanging on the wall, directing tenants to the laundry room in the basement. _After I helped Anna into bed last night, I took her jacket downstairs to run it through the washer. Sat down there until it was done, even though I was falling asleep myself. I...I don't remember putting a timer delay on the dryer, but that's how I used to do **my** laundry here._

The memory of her sister's eerie silence following Elsa's bashful admittance of having run the jacket through the washer and dryer, followed by the lone question of whether or not Elsa checked the pockets of said jacket, weighed heavily on the blonde's mind. She descended another flight of stairs.

_Did I not check her jacket pockets before putting it into the washer? What...what could she have left in there that would have her...so **concerned?**_

A gurgle of trickling water reached Elsa's ears, and she quickened her descent. Skipping the last two steps with a hop, Elsa only noticed at the last possible moment that the tiled floor leading to the laundry room had taken on an unusual, shimmery quality.

Her sneakers hit the floor, failed to gain traction, and she slid forward as water splashed up around her pajama pants. Throwing her arms out to the sides as she let out a startled yelp, Elsa managed to grasp the handle of the door leading to the laundry room. Forcing her now dripping-wet hands to cease shaking, she grasped the brass knob tightly and twisted it.

The door flew open, knocking Elsa backwards as she narrowly avoided it colliding with her face. Another harassed cry leapt from her mouth as she felt a several inch deep swell of water rush out of the laundry room, covering her sneakers and splashing up against her shins.

_What happened here?_

Only dimly aware of the water rushing down the basement hallway, Elsa gripped both sides of the doorway as she leaned into the laundry room. What little breath was in her lungs rushed out instantly, and she fought to remain standing.

On the left side of the room sat a row of clothing dryers, five long and each pressed up against the left wall. The doors on each dryer sported several sizable dents, while the last two doors lay jammed inside the dryers, twisted and crumpled from what appeared to be imprints of the bottom of a sneaker.

**_What...happened here?!_**

Elsa's breathing had been reduced to ragged gasps, and only the water lapping around her ankles brought her back to the present. _Breaker. To your right. Shut everything down here off. **Now.**_ Acting on instinct, Elsa took several sloshing steps into the flooded laundry room, her right hand sliding along the concrete wall before coming into contact with a small, metal latch.

_Not the first time we had a leak in here, but...oh my god._

With the ease of somebody who had done so many times before, Elsa yanked open the cover of the breaker box. Without needing to look at the switches, her fingers numbly flipped the very bottom switch. Overhead, the lights immediately went dark, leaving only the light from several windows on the far wall to illuminate the flooded room.

Water continued to bubble off to the right, which was exactly where Elsa now stared. Her stomach twisted and flipped, threatening to empty its breakfast contents right then and there. Much like the left side of the room, the right side sported five washing machines. Much like the left side of the room, they were all in a damaged state. The first three top-loading machines had their top-hatches caved in, sizable dents having warped the metal doors.

The fourth washer had no top-loading hatch, and had been yanked away from the wall. It teetered precariously on-edge, only held in place by the fully stretched-out water pipe which ran into the wall.

The fifth washer, the one closest to Elsa, lay tipped onto its front. Metal and plastic bits swirled, floating in the water around it, and Elsa's eyes flicked over to the gaping hole in the wall. The hole from which water was gushing out of a broken pipe.

_What did you do, Anna? Why?_

Slack-jawed as she slapped a hand against her pajama pants pocket, Elsa dimly realized she hadn't brought her phone with her. _Super's on the second floor. Go get the super. I don't know where the water shut off valve is for the laundry room. Go. Go. **Go.**_

Moments before turning around, Elsa saw one more thing. Her gaze fell onto the fold-out metal table positioned in the center of the room. It was a place she had become intimately familiar with, as she had always insisted on remaining in the laundry room until her clothing was clean.

_I used to read my books at that table. That table...right there._

A terrified whine slipped from Elsa's mouth, and she waded through the ankle-deep water before resting a hand on the table. Her fingers slid over a small, mahogany picture frame. The glass had been broken in several places, while the backing was completely absent.

_What did I do? Anna...how did you get this picture?_

_What did you do? What did **I **do?_

Grasping the damp picture frame, Elsa clapped her left hand to her mouth. Bile rose to the back of her throat, and she let out a hoarse gag before managing to force a swallow. Whirling around, she stumbled out of the flooded laundry room, the ruined picture frame clutched to her chest.

_I never liked seeing this picture in Mr. Weselton's office. It always made me feel so guilty._

Elsa failed to spot the empty Tic-Tac container bobbing up against the underside of the overturned washing machine. Nor did she see the blue soap-stained collection of pills as they bunched up against the ripped-off washing machine door. The soap and water was quickly dissolving the small, white pellets.

_This is my fault. **I** drove Anna to do this. Despite everything...it's **my** fault._

A cold shiver raced up Elsa's back as she stumbled up the stairs towards the supervisor's office. _I said I'd accept her feelings, no matter **how** angry she is._

_But I didn't know she was **that** angry...and now she could be anywhere._

_Where **are** you, Anna? Don't run away from me. Don't run from this...this **anger.** Not now._

* * *

**_'I hope you're feeling okay this morning. I'm sorry I didn't make much sense last night._**

**_I'm scared...but I won't let that make my choices for me. Or let it take away any of the trust I have in you._**

**_I know you've thought about what it would have been like to be with Kida. To date her. _**

**_I think, if that's what feels right for both of you, you should do that. I'll support you. I don't really know what that involves...but I'm willing to learn. But if that's what you decide, I think you should tell her about us. I know it's hard for you to keep that a secret from people who you love._**

**_I love you and respect who you are. And I can't wait to show you just how much after Anna and I get home._**

**_~Your nerdface'_**

Pressing her phone against her pursed lips, Rapunzel let out a warbling sigh. _I never saw Elsa use that name for herself. It...it was always **my** name for her._ Several idle moments slipped by, after which, Rapunzel bashfully realized she was nibbling on her phone's protective plastic case. Upon hearing Kida's footsteps from downstairs, Rapunzel casually flung her phone onto the unused chair in the opposite corner of the room. Her eyes remained locked onto the bright screen, not straying until the display dimmed.

_And here I thought **Elsa** was the only one who was maybe too attached to a label...and the meaning behind it. It can happen to **anyone.**_

The floorboards creaked as Kida entered the room, a mug of hot tea in each hand. Rapunzel watched her older friend intently, and couldn't help but observe and muse on the changes she noticed over the two years since they first met.

In typical Rapunzel fashion, she elected to voice those observations off the cuff. _If I know Elsa and Anna, there's gonna be plenty of pussy footing around before they manage to get down to the **meat and potatoes** of their issues. I'd rather not do that with Ki._ "Did you drink some of Alice's _Wonderland_ potion in the last year? 'Cause I swear, you look like you're a whole two inches shorter than when we first met." Folding her hands over top of her waist, Rapunzel leaned over and sniffed her cup of tea. _Honey. Lots and **lots** of honey._

Kida carefully eased into her cushioned rocking chair, stirring her own cup of tea with an index finger before licking it clean. She tried to sound offended, but the dark hue of her cheeks betrayed her. "If I remember correctly, the first time we met, you were flat on your back." Staunchly ignoring the wolf whistle Rapunzel interjected, Kida rocked her chair back, before depositing her lower legs onto the bed. Blue and white striped stocking feet wiggled playfully, before nudging Rapunzel's left shoulder. "Then again, I haven't been out of my boots much lately around you." Sucking in a sharp breath, Kida pursed her lips and stared down at the mug of tea she held on her lap. _Ease off, Marshall. Corona's been a little busy these last six months. Sleepovers aren't high on her list of priorities any more, as much as I wish they were._ "How's the back?"

Rapunzel's reply was to roll onto her left side and wrap a hand around each of Kida's stocking feet. Strong thumbs pressed forceful circles along the older woman's arch, and Rapunzel couldn't help the smug grin that flitted across her face at the gasp and shiver her actions elicited. "Bet you're looking forward to hanging up **those** uncomfortable things for good." She shuffled against her pillow in an effort to get more comfortable, and was pleasantly surprised when her new, shorter hair didn't end up in either her mouth **or** her eyes. "Gonna be lots of exciting, new opportunities for you in the next two months. Right?"

Kida was just about to respond, when the pressure placed on a single nerve in her right foot caused a flash of heady warmth to race up the length of her body. "You know it." Suddenly exhausted, she rested her head against the back cushion and let her eyelids droop down. "It's why I...something I wanted to tell you." When there was no pause or hesitation in Rapunzel's massage, Kida bashfully amended her statement. "You probably already know what it is."

Rapunzel had thought she was prepared for being politely called out, but even **she** was surprised when she heard herself alluding to the truth of the matter. "Yep, guessed it totally on my own. No clues, no tipoffs...no **nothin'.**" _Wow, watch me get a **teensy** **bit** flustered and hurl poor, innocent Banana right under the bus._ The heat blooming on Rapunzel's cheeks ensured her eyes remained locked on Kida's feet. When at last their eyes met again, Rapunzel let out a flustered groan when she realized Kida had been staring at her for some time. She made a lame attempt at rallying. "Anna's easy to talk to, isn't she?"

"She feels like a **magnet** for secrets." Kida chuckled warmly when Rapunzel's face brightened even further, before it ducked behind the older woman's feet. Kida's smile softened as she watched Rapunzel's fingers slide down until they were loosely squeezing her ankles. _And I'm sure you've told Anna things that you haven't told me, Corona. You **know** that doesn't bother me. Which means._ The thought remained unfinished in Kida's mind, although her heart had already connected enough of the dots.

Rapunzel's face was buried in the soft comforter, although she kept the crown of her head pressed against the soles of Kida's feet.

Slouching down in her chair a bit more, Kida slid her feet along Rapunzel's scalp. Short, blonde locks of hair were mussed and tangled with each comforting nudge and stroke. _Something's different about you, Corona. Whoever you're seeing...your energy is different. It wasn't like this with Nick and Sarah. Wasn't this way...with Eugene. _Just then, a seed of an idea sprouted in Kida's mind. She imagined Anna talking to Rapunzel, and a bashful smile spread across her own face. _Maybe getting this kind of information second-hand doesn't **really** convey the meaning. _"Speaking of secrets. It's only fair I tell you...I'm still waiting for my blind date to show up."

"Hyeeargh?!" Rapunzel's head whipped up so fast that her bottom lip slid up along Kida's left sock before smacking against her upper lip. The blonde's face was beet red, and her shaky hands had taken to knocking Kida's feet against each other. Several long moments slid by, during which Rapunzel's vision blurred, and for a mortifying moment she thought she was crying.

_No, genius...that's your brain about to go offline because you forgot how to take a freakin' breath._

One gasped gulp of air later, and Rapunzel had managed to compose herself enough to narrow her eyes and peer over Kida's toes.

Kida's bashful grin lit up her face, exposing prominent dimples on her cheeks. "Oh, I think I **like** telling the truth!" She howled with laughter when, in the very next moment, Rapunzel had both of the older woman's big toes trapped between her teeth. "**Corona**, I can't march without those big piggers!"

Tensing her jaw a few times in an idle threat, Rapunzel slowly drew her head back. Her brow was furrowed, and her smile took on a haughty, challenging edge. "If you even tell me you've known **the whole time…**"

Kida didn't even flinch, sitting up straight and leaning forward as she tip-toed her fingers down along her thighs. "Only way you'll find out is if you go out on a date with me."

_Hell yeah I would! And Elsa even gave me the go-ahead! Except isn't she my primary now, and didn't Sarah give me some kind of lecture about forced secondaries being bad juju for the big web-o-love?_ Rapunzel's reply was automatic, although she couldn't help but grimace at the defeated tone her voice carried. "Part of me's been wanting that for a long time." _I don't get it. Don't...even understand. When did I start being so stick-up-the-butt about putting my relationships in boxes? Like one is...more important…_

_...more important than others._

It took the sensation of Kida's fingers gliding along Rapunzel's cheeks to rouse the blonde from her deep thinking. "I can see the smoke from your brain leaking out of your ears, Corona." Swallowing thickly as she caught a rare glimpse of vulnerability in her typically vivacious friend's eyes, Kida lowered her voice and reached for a more raw and intimate part of herself. "You're pretty head over heels for somebody right now."

Rapunzel's gut reaction was to nod, and only moments later did she bashfully cringe when she realized she hadn't been asked a question. She chose to put her trust in her friend. Her friend whom she loved.

"And come the end of July, I'm heading out with Habitat for Humanity on a five year mission. As much as I...may **love** you, I never really thought of you as **the one.**" With each of Rapunzel's reactions, from sheepish to wide-eyed, and ending up at playfully indignant, Kida felt her own heart thud with an insistent warmth. At no time was it more noticeable than when she found herself having to draw a shaky breath before she unraveled the four letter word she held so much reverence for. _Was I...was I worried that when I said it, I'd suddenly turn into some two headed monogamous demon of yore? That's...good thing I only believe in demons with three heads or **more**, I guess. _"But I always sort of hoped we'd find each other...can you **please** stop staring at me like that?!"

_I don't know if I want to tell her about Elsa yet...but she didn't ask. And I really don't think she **would** ask. But first thing's...first._ "Am I crying?" Rapunzel's self-conscious smile immediately followed her croaky-voiced question, and she breathed an audible sigh of relief at Kida's negatory head shake. Covering her hands over the darker-skinned hands, Rapunzel pressed her friend's warm palms against her own cheeks. She let out a self-indulgent sigh as her body sagged. "Good, 'cause I think we've got a tie score on embarrassment. Yeah, I'd like to date you...**very much.** And seeing as how you've got me so pegged…"

Rapunzel's smile faded briefly when Kida yanked her hands back in order to clap them over her face. Her shoulders trembled, and she shook her head while mumbling incoherently.

_I'll tell her about Elsa later. But there's no denying...I love this little shit. Not more, not less...just **differently.**_ Lunging forward while completely ignoring the annoying twinge in her lower back, Rapunzel raked her fingers through Kida's short, pale hair. The blonde woman insistently ruffled her new girlfriend's locks, the embarrassed warmth from her cheeks only spurring the exploration of new feelings onward. "Don't get ahead of yourself, little miss devil doggie!"

_Just gotta be flexible. Be flexible and...**communicate.** Let love grow and evolve. Oh Goddess, I just **hope** that Elsa and Anna's conversations are going as well as **ours** has._

* * *

_ It's never been that bad, before. I think I remember seeing the picture frame...and my Tic-Tac container. Where was I? _

Fear swept through Anna's chilled body. She sensed little loathing, but attributed **that** to being unsure of her actions after leaving Elsa's apartment.

_I went downstairs. I don't...I don't **remember** anything else._

The air was tinged with the crispness that only an oncoming snowstorm could promise. Anna had never been to New York City before, but she found she wasn't all that surprised when she felt the change in the wind. It reminded her of the eerie calm before the arrival of snow in Colorado.

_Then again, that might not be it at all. It could just be that shitty, cold feeling I get whenever I don't take those pills. Shiver, sweat, hurt. Thanks, Elsa._

Her hands curled inside her jacket pockets tighter, pressing against her midsection as she ignored the pain. She had lost count of how many blocks she had traversed, and finding no more reason to raise her head, counted solely on the clumps of pedestrians waiting on each street corner to signal when it was safe to cross.

_Won't work forever, though. Eventually there won't be **anybody** waiting. Just me._

Her sneakers felt altogether too constricting, and dull throbs crept up from her feet and into her legs. Soreness from walking mixed with bruises from violent kicking, before eventually settling into a dull unease masked by chills and twitching, restless muscles. She hunched over further, narrowly sidestepping a trash bin.

_Keep going like this and I'll be alone. I'll push Elsa away...and if I do that, I** know** who Punzie will stay with._

Sliding her left hand along her left jeans pocket, Anna pressed gingerly against the now dry photograph inside. A brief, blue penned message on the blank side had been smudged by the soapy washer water, yet remained legible. Fingers traced the outline of the photograph until they were too numb to feel anything, at which point Anna balled them into a fist and shoved that back into her jacket pocket. She'd lost count at how many times she had done that since leaving her sister's apartment that morning.

_I...I don't even remember what happened before I left. I know I saw the picture frame. But...can't remember where._

Her cheeks were rosy from the cold air, but they held no sting. No familiar ache of dried tears.

_How far do I have to walk before I'll feel safe talking to Elsa?_

_ It's **her** who owes **me** an explanation. For the years...the **years** of being away._

_ For my accident._

The jarring blast of a car horn cut through the air, stilling Anna's thoughts for one terrifying moment. All the air rushed from her lungs as she felt a sharp tug on her jacket collar. Stumbling backwards, her left heel struck the sidewalk, and she narrowly avoided falling on her ass. Likewise, she also narrowly avoided becoming a permanent fixture on the front bumper of the _Ford Explorer_ which sailed through the intersection.

_Dying might have hurt Elsa more than anything my stupid ass wants to say to her._

White puffs of air spluttered from Anna's mouth as she doubled over, hands pressing against wobbling thighs. The heated chastisement of a gruff voice fought to be heard over the ringing in her ears.

"The rest of the world ain't **down there**, idiot. Keep your fuckin' head up. Christ."

By the time Anna managed to lift her head, she was alone on the street corner. The light across the street indicated she should walk, so that's just what she did.

"Hey...thanks." Her fear-paralyzed throat managed a weak croak, and she cringed as she realized her savior had already disappeared down the sidewalk.

Once again Anna was moving forward, step by shuffling step. For the first time, however, her mind was registering the biting cold soaking into her bones.

_I should go inside. Somewhere._

_Warm up. Text Elsa. Grow the fuck up._

From somewhere down the road, music floated out through the front door of a building. Anna didn't know where exactly the music was coming from, but it was the clearest sound she had heard since storming out of her sister's apartment earlier that morning.

_What time is it now, even? Is that...is it getting dark?_

The music was becoming louder now, determining the direction of Anna's shuffling feet.

_Did Elsa call Punzie and tell her I ran away? That's just the kind of bullshit they **don't** need to be worrying about in their relationship._

The silky smooth notes of a jazz guitar brought tears to Anna's eyes, and a terrifying rush of warmth swept over her body. She made a lazy left turn before coming to a standstill. Her swollen feet loudly protested.

_Terra Blues, huh? Well, it's probably no Boom Boom Room, but it's as good a place as any to sit and spin. Have a drink._

Shuffling her feet against the welcome mat, Anna wrapped her numb right hand around her pocketed cell phone, before stumbling into the blues club.

_I have to stop being afraid...afraid of dumping out the anger and finding **nothing else there.**_

Once inside, an improvised jazz tune washed over Anna's ears like a soothing balm. Tears freely slid down her cheeks as she sought out a corner booth.

_It's okay to be angry. But...have to point it in the right direction._ Swiping her palms against her now tear-stained cheeks, Anna stared at her cell phone. A waiter came by, and she recited a practiced line to him, but her mind failed to process her words.

_Angry at myself. Angry at Elsa._

_Time to just...let it fucking go._


	88. Chapter 88

By late afternoon, the rainstorm had completely dissipated, leaving only soupy, grey clouds in its wake. Rapunzel's phone lay forgotten on the nightstand, two text messages in queue and waiting for a sliver of a signal to be delivered. Eugene's was to assure him that Rapunzel was safe, while Elsa's was to ensure both she **and** Anna were well.

At the moment, however, the continued lack of cell phone service was the **last** thing on Rapunzel's mind, as she continued her quest to determine if her newest romantic interest had fallen asleep.

Two fingers traced a lazy line down to the base of Rapunzel's skull, eliciting a toe-curling shiver as her mind flung a desperate command in her mouth's direction. _She's still awake! Quick! Three, two, one...tell her!_

_Good! Mouth open, and now...**no no, that's just breathing harder! **_

The eleventh hour decision to pursue a physical relationship with Kida had thrown Rapunzel's already conflicting thoughts into a dizzying tailspin. As she lay spooning up against her dark-skinned friend's side, she couldn't help but be slightly envious of the slow, steady heartbeat she heard. The hand at the base of her skull applied the lightest of pressure, and that was all the invitation Rapunzel needed.

She shimmied over until finally managing to tuck her head underneath Kida's chin. With each expansion of the older woman's lungs, Rapunzel felt her own body rise fractionally. A long breath of her own followed, before she managed to as limp as a rag doll

_So strong...so **sure.** I've gotta remember that this isn't Elsa. It's **Ki.**_

Kida, however, had become so lost in the moment that she'd forgotten just how short her friend's new haircut was. When repeated attempts at winding short, blonde locks of hair around an index finger failed, she managed to let her eyes drift down to her companion. _Why'd I wait so long for this? It's almost like I knew you were involved with someone that needed time. Space. Patience. _Rapunzel's right hand had managed to slither up to Kida's left shoulder, where the stilted, tentative squeezes eventually encouraged Kida to break the silence. "This is gonna make me sound **incredibly** pompous and shit." _I don't need those things, Corona...and I remember when **you** didn't, either._

For a brief moment, Rapunzel's heart leapt at the non-sequitur. _Goddess, why can't I just loosen up? _ "What? A person in the military...**pompous?!**" She heard the nervous laugh which tumbled from her own lips immediately after, and pressed a warm cheek against Kida's collar bone.

Drawing in a deeper breath than normal, Kida let her right hand fall atop Rapunzel's bare shoulder. "I should know who you're dating. I mean, you haven't really been broadcasting it. And...that **is** sort of unusual."

Kida's confident, conversational tone warmed Rapunzel's ears and brought a pleasant tickle to her tummy. She managed a drawn-out hum, shamelessly relishing the sensation of her forearm against her friend's pajama-covered bicep. _Been sneaking peeks for longer than I'd like to admit._

"I bet I've met them before." A dry, throaty chuckle nearly escaped Kida's throat, but she relegated the reaction to a stuttered breath. Rapunzel's bare feet had trapped her right calf and were sliding up and down, wrinkling the striped stocking and applying gentle pressure every so often. "Not that you're **crappy** at keeping secrets...but it feels like, **this one**, you wanted to."

_Elsa wants you to know. **I** want you to know. _Rapunzel's heart fluttered sweetly when she felt the calf muscle trapped between her feet flex and stretch. "She told me I should tell you who she is." _Good, good, just respond. Make with the funny, but get out of my own head._ "Wow, talk about a really **bad** version of the pronoun game."

"Another **lady**, hmm?"

A warm rush flooded through Rapunzel's chest, and she snuggled closer to her new girlfriend. _Nick and Sarah guessed it. But remember what it was like to tell Anna? The fear...and the trust? Believe it'll be okay...just **believe.**_

Kida coughed quietly, pausing at the tickle she found in her own throat. "You're **worried.**" _And I'm worried...do you **really** want me to know?_ "That, what...that your friends wouldn't approve? That I...wouldn't?" She felt the tepid shrug Rapunzel offered, and Kida let out a long, calming breath. _I trust you'll tell me if I should stop. _"Alright, Corona. I know that **Ez** knows. And if **she** knows, it's a good bet that she heard it from somebody **else.**"

**_I_**_ didn't tell Ez! I mean she can probably guess but...**oh those brats.**_ Rapunzel's face was pressed against Kida's collar, and so only the younger woman heard the Tim Allen-esque grunt of confusion that tumbled from her mouth. "I swore those little shits to a vow of...**fuck.**"

"You could make this easy. Just...you could **tell** me." Warm, frustrated breaths tickled Kida's neck, and she found herself giggling softly in a way she hadn't experienced for a long time. _You make me feel like I'm fifteen again, Corona. _ "But you want me to Scooby Doo it out for myself."

Outside, the sun had failed to pierce the veil of cloud cover after the rainstorm. A brisk wind picked up, rattling the thin branches of several aspen trees against Kida's cabin's bedroom window. Both Kida and Rapunzel fell silent for a few moments, before wordlessly agreeing to huddle closer together. Neither was particularly cold, but neither could deny the stomach twisting chills their previously unexplored feelings elicited.

Sliding her hands over Rapunzel's cheeks, Kida gently pinched the rosy flesh. "You said you were taking a break from coven practice to explore your solitary stuff. You know...around the same time you and Eugene…" Kida's voice trailed off with a tinge of uncertainty, but her eyes fell shut when she felt Rapunzel's cheeks twitch. "I don't think you were fibbing when you said that." _And I worried when you didn't come to me. But I know that's when you found out your...Elsa, was coming back. And I **know** that Anna needed you. _"So your favorite places to be, if not at _The Witching Hour_, would either be Anna's record shop…"

Rapunzel's body stiffened, but her head continued to tilt from side to side as she gave in to Kida's playful pawing. _Just look up. You know you want to. Look into those eyes...and open up._

"...or working on that new music superstore in town." When Kida's eyes opened again, they softened immediately when confronted with Rapunzel's flustered yet piercing stare.

"Alright, **alright!**" Squirming until she lay fully on top of Kida, Rapunzel puffed out her cheeks in an obstinate pout. Strong hands immediately squished those cheeks, and Kida didn't even blink when Rapunzel blew a sloppy raspberry. Her heart set a maddening tempo as it thudded against her chest, and she was quite sure Kida could feel it. "Before you bust out a bunch of pictures and start playing _Guess Who_...it's Elsa."

Kida said nothing in reply, choosing merely to raise an eyebrow and loosely clasp her hands together underneath Rapunzel's chin.

_I'm not wrapping my arms around her waist because I'm afraid she's gonna flee into the damn woods._ "Had a thing for her for years. Cousins...my brain just never saw that as much of a problem." As the words began tumbling from Rapunzel's mouth faster, she found herself leaning in and pressing her face into the crook of Kida's neck. _I hated every second of not being able to tell you. _Long, greedy inhales followed. "And when she just showed up in town, well you know, it's like that feeling when you lose your favorite incense and you hit up other stores and **they've** got amazing new kinds, and they're so **lovely** but if you get one fucking whiff of…"

_You aren't Elsa, but I'm still talking. I'd over-explain if you **were** Elsa...but you never needed that. Not...not from **me.**_

Cheeks darkened from Rapunzel's manic, emotion-choked words, Kida growled. It wasn't quite a sound of frustration, nor was it amused. Her left palm quickly covered her blabbering friend's lips. "Please...please just **stop**, you ninny." _You don't rationalize this. Not to **me.** But it's been awhile...can't blame you for forgetting. _"I know that when you've got **feelings** for somebody, you can't just...I **know.**" Letting her fingers trail from Rapunzel's lips, up and over the bridge of her nose, before tracing lazy lines along her forehead. Kida saw more words yet remaining in her friend's eyes, but the older woman found herself strangely **rushed** to share her own. "This is a first for **us**...but I'm not into drama." _What you see is what you get, Corona._ "I'm into **you**, and you'll **never** hear me ask about Elsa." The mere mention of the architect's name drew an audible gasp from Rapunzel. She bashfully averted her eyes, but a low growl that crawled out of Kida's throat drew the younger woman's eyes right back. "But if you need an ear for **that** mouth…"

_Different than Eugene. Different...than Elsa. _Two years of spiritual kinship, effortlessly intimate friendship, and playfully raunchy flirting that toed the line between funny and serious bubbled up inside Rapunzel in the form of a thousand memories and shared experiences.

_I was trying too hard to get everything I needed from one person. And that's not Eugene's fault...**or** Elsa's. That wasn't **him**...but **she's** learning about herself. And she doesn't know what this means to me...not **really.** _Propping herself up with her elbows on either side of Kida's gently rising and falling chest, Rapunzel felt the collar of her sarong slide down her own right shoulder. She noticed when Kida's eyes casually trailed down her bare neck and over her lightly freckled collar.

Rapunzel still blushed, but a wave of self confidence rushed through her body, and she was forced to blink away a hint of tears. The long-absent feeling made her dizzy, and she dimly realized she was tracing a repeated pattern with her big toe atop Kida's left foot.

_I'm **done** questioning what Elsa wants. I'm gonna **trust** what she says...because it could make things so much better. For **all of us.**_

Kida nearly pushed her foot up against Rapunzel's fidgeting toe, but after a few moments, she realized her younger friend wasn't merely fidgeting. "What's up, pup? Am I being blessed with one of your famous foot spells?" The mere thought sent a heady rush swirling through Kida's mind, and her eyelids fluttered as she felt warm hands slide over her bare shoulders.

"Can I...**meet** you?" Rapunzel's intimately worded question came out hoarse and exploratory, completely unlike the newfound confidence bursting from everywhere she touched. Everything she **felt.**

Kida gave a meek nod, but her eyes were anything **but** meek. Much like her hands, which flitted up and down Rapunzel's sides as they explored the body which housed the beautiful soul she'd managed to find two years ago.

Sliding her hands behind Kida's left shoulder, Rapunzel thrilled at each reaction her ministrations elicited. Every shiver, each giggle, and the hands which seemed to grow bolder and more enthusiastic in their exploration of her own body. _Like picking up a language you used to know so well. This dialect is a little different...but it still makes sense. **Still feels so right.**_

_Elsa and Anna are big girls...and I've gotta trust they'll clear up things between each other. If...if this is still my natural way of loving…_

_...Elsie is gonna be in for a **hot** surprise when she gets home. And Ki._

Unabashed laughter tumbled from Rapunzel's lips as she felt Kida tug against the belt of her sarong. Sitting up as she straddled her new girlfriend, Rapunzel let her shoulders go limp, allowing the loose clothing to slide right down to her waist. The sun managed to peek through the clouds just as it descended below the horizon, soft shadows and warm rays of light playing against the curve of Rapunzel's breasts and trailing down her poochy belly.

She made no effort to cover herself. Kida's eyes were on her, and Rapunzel felt the love. It filled her to the brim, spilling over as she pressed her own hands against Kida's firm stomach. "Like what you see, Ki?"

"Always have, Corona." Reaching her right hand up to Rapunzel's forehead, Kida slowly trailed her fingertips down over her lover's rosy-cheeked face. A tear slipped from Kida's right eye, and the foreign sensation didn't phase her at all. She welcomed it, even as her wavering voice caught in her throat. "Always have."

_Blessings of the Goddess...my friend is made of **love.** Her spirit warms mine, and I will warm hers. So Mote It Be._

Finding no more room in her heart for the love bursting forth, Rapunzel took a moment to push it into the air. Across the country, where it could find her cousins. She was quickly drawn back to the present moment, drinking in the coiled energy Kida radiated. Rapunzel purred as she slid her lover's blouse higher.

_Let's **enjoy** this love._

* * *

"Your ten o'clock entertainment should look familiar. They were at Central Park this afternoon, and now they're with us because they're gluttons for punishment. Please welcome the SaRon Crenshaw Quartet!"

The cozy, brightly lit _Terra Blues_ club was packed to the gills, and a boisterous round of applause welcomed the four man band to the stage. Drinks were raised, patrons hollered at the band good-naturedly, and the lights over the sitting area dimmed a bit as the band eased into set number one.

All eyes were trained on the performing musicians, save one pair. Tucked securely in a corner booth, Anna had spent the majority of the evening alternating between nibbling on free pretzels, keeping an impressively growing bar tab of nothing but continuous _jazzeroo_ drinks, and eking out bare bones responses to any stranger interested enough to sit down opposite her and engage her.

She couldn't recall much of the shared snippets of conversation, but dryly figured they must not have been anything monumental. Staring down at her fingers, she realized they were once again plunking out an unheard melody.

_No, wait...I **do** hear that. Did they say this is SaRon Crenshaw? God damn, I knew that piano sounded familiar._ Ten fingers drummed lazily against the tabletop, more or less in time with the on-stage keyboardist. Anna swallowed thickly, quelling the rumble in her stomach which politely informed her she'd had nothing **but** pretzels and alcohol for the entire day.

Despite her mind's sluggish attempts to keep her distracted, however, eventually the band's vocalist managed to remind her of the name of the opening song.

**_"Hey baby, please come home. Girl, you don't ever listen to nothin' I say. Always treatin' me wrong."_**

Several more songs slipped by in the same manner, with Anna only pausing her imaginary piano accompaniment in order to snag another pretzel, finish off another drink, or politely signal for a refill. The waiter on duty, a young, black haired man, seemed to take pity on Anna and made sure to keep an eye on her.

_Probably the most meaningful fucking connection I'll make with **anyone** tonight...at least until Elsa comes to get me. Good thing my shitty phone battery died again. No reason to be anywhere else but here, and...oh shit, am I nodding? Is someone **talking** to me again?_

_God damnit._

"You do a pretty good Bob Schlesinger impression. Don't let him see you or he'll think you're gunning for his job."

The playful verbal jab elicited a dry chuckle from Anna, and her ears perked up at the raspy, feminine voice of her company. She smelled a hint of smoke, and lifted her head just enough to regard the other woman. "Dude's got good chops, but he's a sixteenth of a beat off." A handful of hiccups was scattered throughout Anna's reply, and each one caused her shoulders to jerk a bit. _Wish I was back home, dorking around on-stage with Doc. I'd drown my beliefs for a fucking cigarette right now. _Noting the amused smile of the dark-skinned woman in front of her, Anna offered a brazen grin of her own and decided to push her luck. "And for the price of one measly little smoke I'll show you how his pedal work is totes second-rate."

The raised eyebrow the other woman gave in reply pierced Anna's inebriated veil, and her head drooped once more on her piano-less playing. _The band's good. That Bob guy's good, too. It's just plain shitty of me to knock him at one of his band's gigs. If Hiccup heard me just now, he'd probably rip **my** playing a new one. And rightfully so...I **do** su-hey!_ Lips suddenly pressing together upon feeling a foreign object between them, it took Anna an embarrassingly long moment to spot the cigarette which had been placed in her mouth. It was another, even **longer** moment, before her eyes latched onto the orange-ish yellow glow of a cigarette lighter flame mere inches from her face.

"Keep the pedal notes to yourself...but you **do** look like you've had a hell of a day."

The generous gesture, followed by the perceptive remark, caused Anna to suck in a sharp breath of air in surprise. Her lungs protested the rush of hot smoke, and it took all of her drunk concentration to limit her reaction to merely a corner-mouth cough and watery eyes. Embarrassment washed over her as she lamely raised her right hand and waved at the waiter, who nodded knowingly.

_Making an ass of myself in public helps me to forget how **scared** I am of being angry. **Plus**. _Anna managed to share a few more hushed exchanges with the other woman, who had revealed she was _SaRon Crenshaw's_ manager, but Anna quickly withdrew into her own muddled thoughts. _What's the point. I'm shit company tonight, anyway._ Several minutes later and she had already forgotten what the band manager's parting words to her were. _So fucking wasted I can't even hold a rinky dink conversation with, probably, the coolest person in this place. Minus._

The corner of a napkin brushed Anna's wrist, and her right hand stopped moving as a fresh drink came into view. She briefly locked eyes with the waiter, who offered a sympathetic smile, before drumming his fingers on the table. "Maybe we'll see you around another night."

Anna summoned the warmest smile she could find, surprising herself when she added a quick wave. Eyes trailing down to the drink, and mildly alarmed she was going to find a receipt stamped with the words '_card declined_' at the bottom, Anna **did** locate a scrap of notebook paper next to her new napkin coaster.

She shivered, taking a long drag from her cigarette while her right hand balled into a fist. That fist rested on the notebook paper, alongside the short, pen-scrawled message.

_'Elsa says she'll be here soon to get you. Wait here and she'll come, find you, and head to a hotel.'_

Taking a long gulp of what Anna figured to be her last drink of the night, she squinted while carefully re-reading each word on the note. Despite the fear warring with anger in her foggy mind, her lips parted as confusion triumphed for that moment. _Why aren't we going back to her apartment? What happened there?_

A swirl of uncertain guilt caused Anna's stomach to rumble once more, and she winced at the nauseous feeling. _My hands hurt. My...my feet hurt._

_What did I do?_

* * *

A weary thanks slipped from Elsa's lips as she passed two folded twenty dollar bills through the taxi's sliding plexiglass partition. The driver snatched the offered bills, turned around, and waited until a split second after Elsa stumbled out of the taxi, before rocketing away from the hotel entrance.

A single, hastily packed suitcase weighed down Elsa's right arm, but despite the literal disaster of a day she'd experienced, the sight of the passenger door flapping against the taxi's headwind brought a weary smile to her face. _Impatient asshole. Stop and close your door before you **lose it**._

Turning towards the hotel's entrance, Elsa grimaced when she spotted her sister.

Anna had been the first to lumber out of the taxi, stubbornly eager to prove that she was sober enough to walk a relatively straight line. Approximately fifty steps later, most taken in a decidedly non-linear fashion, the rapidly spinning world had gotten the best of Anna. The automatic doors slid open, but she chose to sit down hard on top of a black trash can.

Her rear sank down in something, but she was far too impaired to notice.

The suitcase slapped against the back of Elsa's thighs as she went to collect her beleaguered sister. Gently hooking her left hand under Anna's arm, Elsa gave a tug. "Come on. You're sitting on a cigarette ash can, Anna."

Anna's response was to yank her arm out of Elsa's grasp with such force that she nearly toppled off of her seat. She tried to growl menacingly, though the rumble of her queasy stomach turned it into a consternated moan. She managed to maintain a scowl for all of five seconds, before her head drooped and she staggered to her feet. Making a show of stomping ahead of Elsa, Anna nearly shouldered her way through the halfway closed automatic doors. "Cigarette cash Ann. Ash can. Ass can. Cigarette ass...see?" A round of hiccups punctuated her slurred sentence fragments, and she swatted her rear a few times in demonstration.

Several cigarette butts, as well as a generous coating of sand, tumbled from her jeans and onto the _Hyatt's_ welcome rug.

Elsa paused, glancing down at the festively colored welcome mat. Her shoulders drooped, and she idly shoved a hand into her left coat pocket. Fingers brushed against a folded piece of paper, and Elsa sighed in relief. _Monday morning I'll arrange for my things to be hauled away or shipped out. Banks aren't open tomorrow, but my bonus check should cover the damages._

The infringement on not only Elsa's civil liberties, but her renter's agreement, was made clear in the building superintendent's thinly veiled threat earlier that afternoon. **_'I don't care if the damage estimate is only half...I'm keeping this check until this business is taken care of on Monday. If I see that half-wit sister of yours skulking around here again…'_**

Elsa managed a small feeling of pride in the fact that she didn't raise a hand in anger towards her building superintendent, even if she had **dearly** wanted to. The exact wording of her retort eluded her now, although she suspected it had something to do with forcibly parking his pretentious _Plymouth Horizon_ in his portly posterior. _I never missed a rent payment. Never missed a bill. Paid **twice** my share to the tenants' fund. _Pushing her frustration down into her toes, Elsa took a moment to call back the memory and feeling of Rapunzel's warm touch. Rapunzel's warm breath...and warm voice. _I could really use a hug from my girlfriend._

A harassed squeak leapt from Elsa's mouth when she felt her suitcase yanked out of her grasp. Stumbling forward, she looked up and spotted Anna now holding the suitcase. The younger Arendelle was leaning back in a clear attempt to remain balanced, both hands grasping the suitcase's handle even though both sisters knew Anna could have lifted overhead with only one arm.

If she was sober...which she was not. Tired, unfocused eyes watched Elsa's mouth open and close several times while producing no sound. Eventually, Anna forced out a clipped apology. "I fucked up today. M'sorry. You can tell me what the hell happened at your place when we...get upstairs." Her words grew slurred, while her grip on the suitcase's handle grew tighter. She stared resolutely at the carpet between the two of them. "Then we talk. Then...then we...oh fuck me I feel barfy. Lez'go."

Dread crept up Elsa's back, while her steps dragged as though weighed down by lead. _Yeah yeah, be **scared**, but I'd rather not have Anna throw up in the lobby. Move it._ Picking up her pace, Elsa walked briskly over to the front desk. She noted with a tiny hint of a smile that Anna had sat down to wait for her...once again, on a cigarette ash can.

_No, no...it's an **ass can**, I guess._

* * *

Room service was closed for the night, so once the sisters arrived on the fifth floor, Elsa had handed the room key to Anna along with several gently worded room number reminders. After tracking down a staff member, Elsa was directed to that floor's collection of vending machines. She numbly shoved several dollar bills into both machines, considering the healthiest options right alongside fretting over the night's task that still lay before her. Before them.

_No fresh fruit? Well, I guess raisins are better than nothing. _

_Anna might want to just go to sleep, and talk in the morning. I'll follow her lead, though._

_Oh, nice, they've got Gatorade here. **And** soup? Canned soup in a vending machine...that's nice._

_I guess Rapunzel is still on the mountain. I just don't know if she's with Eugene or...Kida. But there's no point in worrying about that. I **trust** Punzie._

A thick, nervous swallow followed while Elsa punched in the buttons for her food selections. _I just don't trust the wolves up there. Well, there was that **one** wolf somebody wrote an article about in the paper. _A jolt of dread shook Elsa's body, and her hand slipped against the number pad. She spat out a curse at the oatmeal cream pie which fell, before cramming another dollar into the vending machine with ill-concealed hostility.

The hostility helped to mask her fear.

_When Anna starts talking, I listen. When Anna starts **yelling**, I listen. I accept...and answer what I can._

Another nervous swallow followed as Elsa gathered two armloads of sustenance.

_Take away **every** reason she could ever have to think about how I let her down...**explain them all away.**_

_And when I have no explanation...I **refuse** to leave her._

* * *

Noticing the door to room five oh eight was ajar, Elsa nudged it open with her right sneaker. She took several shuffling steps into the still-dark room, narrowly avoiding a face-first collision with a free-standing coat rack. Bottles of Gatorade and a collection of snacks were dumped haphazardly onto a nearby coffee table, and Elsa blindly sought out the switch for the lamp atop the table.

"Anna? Anna, I brought…" Elsa's voice trailed off just as her fingers slid over the light switch. She froze for a moment, ears quirking at a strange sound. Some combination of gagging, coughing, and spluttering drew her attention from the other bedroom, and Elsa whirled around.

_The bathroom light's on. Suitcase is on that bed. She must've known it was coming back up and...oh, **Anna.**_

Hitting the switch for the lowest level of lighting, Elsa shrugged off her coat and dumped it onto the sofa. An uncomfortable aura of relief and confidence settled over her as she hurried to the bathroom. Pausing for just a moment outside, Elsa shook her head when the reason for her boosted confidence struck her.

_It's...it's because I'm not in my old apartment. My old, sad apartment, where I had my old, sad life. I'm not there...and oddly enough, that's because of **you**, Anna._

Elsa's ears perked up when she noticed a lull in Anna's pitiful-sounding regurgitations, and she quietly slipped into the bathroom to see to her beleaguered little sister.

* * *

**"Go wait outside."**

* * *

Cupping her right hand close to her face, Elsa stroked the palm with her fingers. The skin was still warm from where it had rubbed Anna's back. The memory of the fine texture of her limp, unbraided hair remained imprinted on Elsa's skin. While sweeping the loose locks out of Anna's face, Elsa's fingers brushed against the back of her little sister's neck.

_She's sweating._

More retching had followed, and a hundred comforting platitudes lay on the tip of Elsa's tongue. Her throat constricted, as she dimly realized no words of comfort were appropriate. She felt Anna tense with an imminent dry heave, which broke into a guttural sob.

"Oh, Anna. Don't...don't cry." The whisper slipped unbidden from Elsa's lips, and the moment she felt Anna freeze against her touch, she knew she had misspoken.

Anna turned her head only a fraction, lips glistening. Jaw clamped and teeth bared, she had clung more insistently to the toilet bowl. Lips pursed into a tearful scowl, she growled her response. "I **will** cry. Don't like that?"

**_Go wait outside._**

Despite having been seated on the bed for a full five minutes, Elsa's legs were still wobbling as though infused with jelly. _Bad first choice of words. No...more like horrible._

_ That's just like telling her to **keep it all inside.**_

The water had been running in the bathroom sink for the last minute, and Elsa was dimly aware of the sound cutting off abruptly. Her hands grasped the wrinkled pants-fabric atop her thighs, gripping tightly as her heart thundered maddeningly.

The bathroom light clicked off, and Anna emerged from the darkened doorway. Her shuffling steps held a pronounced stagger, and droplets of water glistened along her hairline from where she'd splashed water only moments earlier. She made no eye contact with Elsa, instead trudging to the opposite side of the bed.

The mattress was jostled when Anna flopped down, and Elsa nearly leapt up in surprise. Anna's ragged, shuddering breaths cut into Elsa, and every time she made to glance over a shoulder, she resolutely forced her gaze back down to her lap.

_Don't look. Don't speak. Just wait and listen. Wait, listen, and answer._

The dimly lit bedroom seemed to darken further, and Elsa's upper body tipped forward a few inches, before she caught herself. The air was heavy with unease as she shuffled against the mattress, mentally chiding herself as she tried to calm her own suddenly stuttered breathing.

_Remember to breathe, idiot._

Anna drew a breath, and Elsa's toes curled at the sound.

_You don't deserve answers. Who cares. You're going to ruin everything. Shut up. Shut up. **Shut. Up.**_ A miserable whine trickled from Anna's lips, but she stubbornly forced it back down. "Why did mom and dad send you away?" The words tasted bitter as they rolled off of her tongue.

_No, that's just the taste of today. What kind of shitty deluxe suite doesn't even have complimentary mouthwash?_

Elsa drew a tremulous breath, but found herself pausing before opening her mouth.

The mattress jostled once more.

Instantly, the chills which had been wracking Anna's body all afternoon and evening disappeared. Heat bloomed in her stomach, and she grasped the bedspread. Her voice was low and throaty, trembling with restraint.

"You wanted this." Mouth opening and closing several times, Anna only managed breathy gasps, before finding a croaky voice. "I **waited** for you. So tell me...**why.**"

Elsa didn't need to see her sister's face to know there were tears. She heard the tears.

* * *

_And that's...one hundred ninety two. Mission halfway accomplished, and my butt isn't even numb yet! _Setting down her crocheting needles, Rapunzel stretched her arms overhead and let out a breathy whine. She felt her arms brush against furry warmth, and idly wondered which of her animal tenants was perched on the back of her sofa.

_Give it a second. Wait. Wait...there's a grabby little paw. Larry, you sweet little ninja._ Small claws pinched Rapunzel's upper arms, and she leaned back in order to rub her new haircut against Anna's sloth's furry tummy. "Halfway done, my lovey lump. You're a **way** better cheerleader than **my** lazy brats." Glancing sidelong towards the kitchen table, Rapunzel grinned wryly at her three cats who were splayed out around a bowl filled with plastic pieces of fruit.

The Supergirls quilt lay spread out over Rapunzel's lap, and she returned her hands to the fabric in order to trace the remaining portion of the long tear. Her fingers twitched, and she grinned widely as the warm desire to wrap her cousins in the quilt when they returned flowed through her.

_Assuming they're...still on speaking terms. _Pinching her cheeks as she scrunched her nose, Rapunzel let out a blustery lip trill. _They'll be okay. They will. _She took her time carefully folding up the quilt, before placing it back in the linen closet and out of reach of curious paws and claws. Upon passing the kitchen table, a chorus of pathetic meows reminded Rapunzel that the cats' food bowls were only fifty percent full. "Yeah yeah, I know. I **started** spoiling you babies, so now I can't **stop.**" Collecting the food bowls in a neat stack, she headed for the pantry, while allowing her mind to drift to other thoughts.

_I'm pretty certain Elsa's going to tell Anna things that she never told me. That's **good**...and I won't pressure nerdface to share that stuff. Besides, if I know her, she'll do a **bad job** of hiding how much she really wants to know about what happened with Kida today._ Leaning down to scoop each food dish into a forty pound bag of _Kirkland Signature Cat Food_, Rapunzel winced at an uncomfortable pinch in her lower back. She slid a hand underneath her _Nyan-cat_ t-shirt and rubbed the sore area experimentally. A dopey grin played at her lips.

_That'll teach me to fall on my ass less often. Honestly, I kinda thought that, at this point, I might be **hurtin'** a little more._

_ Or a **lot** more._

Dipper had poked her head inside the pantry, and she received a gentle yet insistent nudge back out, courtesy of Rapunzel's bare foot. The newly re-christened blonde threw an extra sassy sway into her hips, now blissfully ignorant of her sore back. _But I can't complain. Judging by how things went today, Ki and I are just as comfortable with each other as I always figured._

_ Guessed._

_ Hoped._

_ Sometimes the exploring is better than sex...and neither of us really has a firm line for **that**, anyway._

Right after Rapunzel replaced all three cat food bowls, her buzzing phone caught her

attention. She discovered it had been relocated to the floor underneath the kitchen table, and made sure to flick Motoko's rear before leaning down to grab the phone. She thoughtfully considered the lit-up phone for a moment, until her grin bloomed into a gleeful cackle.

_Two smiley faced tacos? Yeah, Ki and I have **always** been on the same adorably crass wavelength. _

* * *

_All Star United, Gary Allan, Altan, Altered Images, Al'Margir._ Anna's stomach let out an uncomfortable gurgle, and her head drooped as she momentarily lost her train of thought. Ragged breaths trickled past her ears, but she was too hammered to try differentiating her own from Elsa's. _Should've waited for more of the world's crappiest pretzels to vacate the fuckin' premises. Sucks to waste all that Manischewitz...fuck, where was I at? Hidden tracks, A to Z._

_AM Conspiracy, Anal Cunt...ha. _

***burp***

_Anathema, A Fine Day to Exit...would if I fuckin' could. Is that...kids next door?_ Slouching to her left upon hearing the muffled sounds of children laughing, Anna's posture sagged further against the mattress. A miserable, squeaky hiccup crawled out of her throat.

_Who was...the fuck am I doing here?_ Alcohol burned in Anna's veins, blurring both her thoughts and her vision. The bedspread suddenly felt obscenely comfortable. _Maybe if I just lay down...just for a minute. _

_ And You Will Know...Us..._

_ Maybe Elsa just left and went to bed. Wouldn't blame..._

Elsa dug her fingers against her thighs, dizzy from the mounting pressure the silence between her and Anna created. "When you...had your accident. When you fell. It was my fault. It was...it was a **dare.**" Her words tumbled from her lips, raw and without pause, as though she feared holding them in any longer would leave her crushed under the weight.

_Don't think. Your mouth already knows how to do this._

Anna hung her head, another muted hiccup passing through dry and cracked lips. Her stomach rumbled in protest once more, and she was dimly aware of sweat forming on her forehead once again. Her guts churned, working overtime in order to process the rancid alcohol sitting in her stomach. Frustration battled against fear, momentarily gaining the upper hand. _I could've done this sober. Why the fuck would I ever think feeling pukey would make this any easier?_

A feverish chill crept up Anna's back, wringing the frustration out of her body. _Dull everything. Shove back the worst. Keep it away from Elsa. _Her left hand found the water-stained photograph in her pocket, which she clung to with an air of desperation.

_Control._

The silence pressed down on Elsa's shoulders, threatening to bow her completely. She ground her teeth, forcing her back to straighten. "I told mom and dad that, while you were in the hospital." _Silence doesn't matter. It only matters...when Anna speaks. **Don't. Stop.**_ "They...they said you were talking in your sleep. I mean...**coma.**"

Sliding her right hand through her hair, Anna pressed her faintly scarred palm against the much older scar on her scalp. Memories of an eighteen year old crying herself unconscious on the couch of the home she was raised in raced through Anna's mind. She pressed her stocking covered toes against the carpeted floor, grimacing as her senses heightened.

_Dull. Dull. **Dull everything.**_

For a moment, Elsa forgot why she was gripping the bed comforter with such tremulous intensity. Every fiber of her being cried out for her to turn around, but she could manage little more than drawing her right leg onto the bed, the bottom of her foot tucked against her inner left thigh. "You talked about me." She shifted her entire body one inch to the right, eyes straining for a glimpse of Anna. "They thought I was...**abusing** you." The words were bitter as they slid off of Elsa's tongue.

_Not exactly a lie...I **was** older. I **shouldn't have**...stop. **Focus.**_

Even as Anna began to see red, her voice was hollow and devoid of inflection. "Were you?" Words free of accusation. Pure and raw, not unlike a child.

_I was just stupid. Stupid...and the truth doesn't matter._ Tears pricked the corners of Anna's eyes, but her vacant expression remained.

_I...didn't know._ "N-no." Elsa's throat constricted, and the moment she discovered her hands creeping towards her own shoulders, she shoved them back down. "But they said they...didn't know how they could trust me." Gripping her right foot, she inched further backwards on the bed.

Anna betrayed no hint of a reaction.

Elsa pushed forward, trembling as though she was forcibly pulling the words up and out of her throat. "I didn't want them...to **hate** me. Didn't want you...to **blame** me. But I should have **let** you." Her mind assaulted her with both threats and comforting assurances of punishment later. _That is never an option. Never again. I care about myself too much. Rapunzel...too much. **You**...far too much, to ever hurt myself like that again. _"Mom and dad and I sat down to talk...with Gothel. They didn't want me around you. I agreed...you got hurt because of me. So I agreed that moving and changing schools would be best."

_I said I'd bear it, and I'd bear it. No matter what._

A soft click signaled the air conditioner whirring to life. The cool air only fed the chills wracking Anna's skin, yet failed to cool the fire burning in her belly. "You **did** leave before I woke up." _Bif Naked, Big Brovaz, Bizzy Bone. Don't...don't fucking stop._ "Didn't know if that was...just a dream." Another chill raced up her arms, and her mind instantly likened the sensation to a crisp, clean, white hospital bed sheet draped over body.

_Stupid little girl. You **had** to climb that wall. To prove...to prove...**Bizzy Bone, Black Angels, Black Crows.**_

_I wanted to crawl in that bed with you and just not leave. _"The deal was, when you turned eighteen, you could decide for yourself. Mom and dad would go along...and let you decide." Elsa swallowed thickly, stomach flip-flopping as she drew her left leg onto the bed along with her right. Before her body could lock up entirely, she whirled around, eyes wide as they latched onto Anna's hunched form. "Decide if you wanted me in your life...again."

A muted spark of recognition flitted across Anna's face. **_I_**_ thought the memories would never come back. But mom and dad...it's not like they threw away all of Elsa's stuff. It was just there. There, in the basement, in her room...if they thought Elsa **hurt me**, why did they keep her shit? _"I don't...did they think I might **remember** something before then?" Withdrawing the photograph from her jeans pocket, Anna cradled the water-stained paper against her stomach. It grumbled in protest, and she pressed harder, before her blurring vision made the already smudged faces of her and her father nearly unrecognizable.

_All gone. All gone._ Tears glistened at the corners of Anna's eyes, and she gnawed on her bottom lip while slowly turning the photograph over. Several streaks of blue ink covered the backside, each one illegible apart from the bottom line.

**_'Go out and get it, Anna.'_**

Mucus had dribbled down over Anna's upper lip, and she sniffled noisily. Her head drooped. Cold fingertips stroked the damaged photograph. Her eyelids slid shut, and for a terrifying moment the only noise she heard was the maddeningly furious rush of blood as it flowed past her eardrums.

_Got no room for anything, daddy. All there is for me inside is hate. _

_Hate. Hate. Ha-James Brown, Brokencyde, Brutal Truth._ There was a timid tug on the back of Anna's t-shirt, and for a moment, she felt absolutely nothing.

Elsa dared not press her luck further, curling her index and middle fingers into the black shirt's thin fabric. "Maybe." _I can see it, Anna. I can...you're shaking. Is it hurting again?_ The combined stenches of alcohol and bile locked Elsa's heart in a vice-like grip. _I've got to accept that **I'm** the reason you're hurting again. I'm sorry. Sorry. **So very sorry. ** _"Then...well, you know. The **airport.**" Tears finally slid down Elsa's cheeks, and when her left hand wiped them away, her fingernails clawed at her cheeks as though she was trying to **rip** the tears away.

_I've got no right to cry now. **None.**_ Her lips trembled, before she pursed them in a thin line and slammed her eyes shut. _But I thought they hated me...and they didn't. They...they **didn't.**_

_Mommy. Daddy._ A wretched sob tore itself from Elsa's throat as she allowed herself that moment to mourn what she, too, had lost.

Rage boiled in Anna's blood, and her body reacted to both Elsa's sob and cautious touch by lunging clumsily off of the bed. Blood rushed to her head, filling her ears with a deafening ringing as she swayed unsteadily from left foot to right foot, and back again. The entire room spun as bile crept up the back of Anna's throat. She let out a hoarse cough, brow furrowing as she forced her body to turn and regard Elsa for the first time.

_Carnival. Carlberg. _"C...**Carter.**" A bitter, foul taste seeped into Anna's mouth, and she shook her head harshly. Left, right, and left again...as though she was looking for the owner of the voice she'd just heard.

_Carter. Carter. Carter. I...can't. All I've got is this hate. Not even my records can...it's the hate. Get it out. Get it **out.**_

**_Out._** Mashing the photograph as she clapped her hands together with thunderous force, Anna's lips curled into a drunken sneer. "We were going to see you. That was...that was for **me**?" _That **was** going to be the end of it, **wasn't it?** Mom and Dad were going to take me to go see you, and then just fucking sweep everything under the rug and be happy again?!_

Elsa, who had lurched backwards on the bed, forced herself to sit upright once more. Her lips sought out an answer, but none came. "I…"

Wasting no time staggering around to the foot of the bed, Anna shoved the photograph into her jeans pocket. Her right hand smacked the bed sheet several times in sharp succession, inches from her sister's stocking feet. Betrayal welled up from a dark corner of Anna's heart, and it bled into her accusing eyes. "You could've told them to go fuck themselves...and **fuck** their rules. When you graduated high school...you woulda fuckin' did that if you **loved** me."

Every reason Elsa's mind grasped at in rebuttal, she turned back on herself. _I...I hated myself by that point. The things Gothel said. **Did.** But I know that doesn't make it okay. It's...never been okay._ Squaring her jaw as she inched forward on her hands and knees, Elsa only came to a halt when she knew she was in range to reach out and touch Anna. _It has to be here. I refuse to hide from you. I'm **here for you, Anna.**_ "I know."

Each time Elsa tried to lock eyes with Anna's, the younger woman's teal orbs refused to stay still. Half covered by fluttering eyelids, Anna's eyes darted around with wild fury. Her chest heaved as she seemed only further enraged by Elsa's short reply. "And the funeral? Rapunzel was there with me. Where were you?" Jabbing a trembling finger in her sister's direction, Anna's voice decreased in volume with every word she spat, while gaining a hard, biting edge.

_I thought I'd do more harm than good. Thought they...hated me. Didn't want me...or want me close to you. Tried to...respect that._ Elsa didn't bat an eyelash, neither at Anna's wavering finger trained on the elder sister nor at Elsa's own justifications.

Her mind took the opportunity to deride her as well, however. _You want to run away? Run home? Go hide with your girlfriend? Oh, wait, she's probably also dating **Kida**, now. You coward. You can't even give **Rapunzel** what she wants...it's no **wonder** Anna hates you._

Elsa felt tears once again burning hot against her cheeks, but she screwed up her eyes and kept looking foward.

Anna, however, had begun pacing at the foot of the bed. Each time she turned around, she was forced to grab a bedpost. Each time she yanked on the wooden posts, the entire bed frame creaked and groaned in protest. Her words became further slurred, and each time she stumbled on the carpet, she let out an angry snarl followed by several thumping stomps. "Thought I did something. Something so **unforgivable** to hurt you." Shooting a brief, tearful glance in Elsa's direction, Anna wrapped her arms around her midsection as her voice tumbled a full octave. "Hated myself. **Hate.**" _Who needs bullshit emotional pain when I can just damage my fucked up body with **more physical pain. Fuck it.**_ She smacked a palm against her forehead, the jarring sound eliciting a frightened wince from Elsa. "Tried to forget you. Six months missing from my stupid brain, but I couldn't forget what I **wanted** to. **Who** I wanted to."

"Still angry. Always...**always angry. **The hate...and I hated **myself** for that."

The quiet jangle of a ringtone flitting through the hotel room caught Elsa's attention, but she spared her lit-up phone no more than a moment's glance. _Rapunzel would do this better. Rapunzel knows how to take care of Anna. I don't know anything. All of this hate...I...I didn't know about it._ Stroking her palms along her jean clad thighs until they burned with hot friction, Elsa resisted. She resisted the urge to look away. She resisted the urge to let her mind drift to the comfort of her apartment with Rapunzel. She resisted the urge to block out Anna's hate.

But the hardest thing for Elsa to resist was the maddening urge to embrace her sister and coddle away all of the bad thoughts. _Coddling won't do it. **My** responsibility as a big sister means I sit here and I listen. You dish it out...and I **take it.**_

_Doesn't matter how I love you. Doesn't **matter** if you don't remember. All that matters is that you get **this**...**out.**_

Having grown weary of repeatedly catching herself mid-stumble, Anna sunk to her knees on the floor at the foot of the bed. Hands fisted into the comforter, and her head lolled from side to side as frustrated, angry tears rolled down her cheeks. "Tried to be happy. It wasn't so hard with Punzie there. Almost...**almost** normal." Voice breaking at the mention of their cousin, Anna rested her cheek atop the bed. She sucked in long, rattling breaths, unable to stop her eyes from darting to and fro. "Then you had to come back. You came back and I tried to **forget** I was ever angry. That you abandoned me. That you weren't...**there for me.**"

_You came back. You were back. I didn't need answers. I...I **don't** need answers. Just keep it in. Keep it in and maybe Elsa will stay this time. I...I **know** how much Punzie loves her. I can't just...it's too fucking **important** to just…_

_...why can't **I** have that?_

Elsa's eyes widened and she jerked backwards, aghast. Anna had gripped the comforter and yanked so hard that the older woman fell onto her back. "Then it wasn't enough that you came back and fucked my life up." _I fucked up my own life just fine on my own._ Clambering onto the bed, Anna felt her stomach lurch in protest. Her back trembled and she forced a vile swallow, even as Elsa managed to prop herself up on her forearms. Accusation bled through Anna's voice, as bitter as the bile burning her tongue. "You loved Punzie...and of **course** she loved you back. She was there for me when you weren't. When things were really...**really fucking bad.**" _Punzie was so brave. She was only just **starting** to get over her breakup, **and** Gothel's ass-hattery, but she **still** came out to Colorado to be with me. For...for the funeral. _Spittle flew from Anna's mouth as she hovered over her sister, hands gripping pale shins as Elsa's jeans bunched up below her knees."And she took you right in. Loved you. And I was like...why can't that be me?" Pushing apart Elsa's knees, Anna leaned over and locked eyes with her older sister. _She's sad. She's afraid. She's got love. She...she **doesn't** have this anger. She's got Punzie. I've got...I've got my own fucking hate. _"**Why can't that be me?**"

Elsa felt each tremble of her sister's hands as they squeezed her shins. She longed to reach up, grasp Anna by the shoulders, and yank her into an embrace. Elsa's body, however, had locked up. Her chest heaved, while shuddering sobs rammed against her clenched teeth. _I've been thinking of Rapunzel as my rock this whole time. I...and I was worried about other people taking Punzie away from **me?** When here, Anna was happy with Rapunzel...and...of course I'm taking her away. I'm...**Anna**, is that how you feel? Truly? Do you…_

And despite the sorrowful terror streaking through Elsa's heart, she couldn't banish the wisp of a hopeful thought. _Anna. **Anna.** I'd leave her if you wanted me to. If it...if that **really** made you happy. But you could come live with us, Anna. I...we'd take you. You and all of this anger. It's you._

_But, for now...give it to me, Anna. Give **all** of it to me._

The fearsome tension wracking Anna's body had subsided for a moment, and her head drooped over top of her sister. Messy tangles of copper hair draped down over Elsa's light blue blouse, interspersed with darker tear stains. "And I tried to be patient. I...**tried.**" A hoarse, raw admission followed as Anna raised her head to regard Elsa. "But I love her more than you."

_You're poisoning them. You're poisoning their relationship...and for nothing, you stupid kid. There's nothing underneath your hate; your anger. You'll be empty on the inside._

_ You'll be empty on the outside._

_ May as well be a ghost._

"She loves you **too**, Anna." Elsa's tearful, warbling voice finally broke free of her constricted throat. She slid her right hand over Anna's tear-stained cheek, swiping at the raw, ruddy skin. _And I love you, as well. I won't say that now. But...it's true, and now I see what you mean._

_ I **do** see that you love Rapunzel more. Even if it's not the same. It's just...**more.**_ A thick swallow followed, and a strangled whimper crawled from Elsa's throat when she both saw and felt Anna hesitantly lean into her touch.

_And I don't care where your love for me lies. If there's **any**...I'll take it. And I'll **care for it.**_

When Anna's eyes opened once more, they were vacant. Her stare bored right through Elsa as though the older woman wasn't even there. A hollow voice joined the hollow stare, and with the slightest jerk of her head, Elsa's hand fell away. "I've grown up blaming myself so much that I forgot how to live. Forgot...how to **breathe.** Rapunzel showed me how to do that again. And now you're here, it's just you and me...and I hate you."

Elsa's lips curled down, trembling even as she kept her eyes open. Open and searching for any spark of understanding. Anything but the hollowness she saw.

_To the end. To the end. Keep looking and accept it all._

"Where were you when Rapunzel fell apart?"

_I was wrong. I accept that._

"Where were you when **I** fell apart?"

_I was wrong. I accept that._

Drawing her scarred right hand inches from Elsa's face, Anna tightly balled her sore fingers. With frightening violence, she beat her chest once. Twice. A **third** time. Elsa reached up to grasp her sister's fist, but Anna easily shrugged off the pale hands. Her hands hurt. Her chest hurts. _Everything's gone. All gone. Be angry or be empty...what else could even be in this stupid body? This stupid mind. This...stupid heart. _"I wanted to think I had enough room in here to get to know you. Again. But everything hurts, **every day**, and you have **no idea** how many times I had nightmares about being in the car with mom and dad. And sometimes...they **weren't** nightmares." Fresh tears streaked down Anna's cheeks, and her eyes lit up with a fresh mix of anger and fear.

_What did this stupid heart ever want, anyway?_

Yanking the photograph out of her pocket with a bitter hiss, Anna held it in place for Elsa to see. Despite her best efforts, however, her hand trembled while her arm wavered. "I don't even get to save **this. **The last fucking words I might **ever** read from Daddy, and they're **ruined.**"

"It **was** my fault. I **am** sorry." Immediately after the words rolled off of Elsa's tongue, she pursed her lips into a tight line. Every time Anna let out a haggard, rancid breath, Elsa pushed herself up and closer to the blurry picture. Her mind screamed at her to stop, but in one fluid motion, she cupped her hand around Anna's white-knuckled thumb and leaned up to press a kiss against the photo.

_I **did** ruin this...and there's nothing I can do now except apologize and **stay.**_

Jerking her hand back against her chest as though she'd been burned, Anna let out a fearsome cry. "**You don't fucking get to do that!**" She gripped the photograph tighter, and the rest of her intoxicated body seemed to compensate by lurching backwards. "Couldn't even...you couldn't even **look** at this before." A nauseous whimper followed alongside a prickly sneer. "I know. You should've been there that day instead of me. This was supposed to be **you** in this fucking picture!"

_Don't lose it. Don't lose it. Don't fucking lose it, you **moron.**_

"Don't say that." Fresh tears sprang to Elsa's eyes and she scowled in hurt defiance. She pushed herself into a sitting position, capturing the photo along with Anna's hand between her own once more. "I **did** look at...so many times, when I was alone at work."

"You **lied** before. You're fucking lying **now.**"

_As much as I have to. _"It said he was happy you spent that day with him." Elsa's fingers recalled the ridges around the outside of the ruined picture frame. Memories of late nights spent poring over blueprint drafts in her old office. Using her hourly stretching breaks to pace from office to office, checking for full trash cans. "Even if it wasn't your thing. And he and Mom would support you in whatever your thing turned out to be." Always spending more time in Mr. Weselton's office than anywhere else. Lingering by the lone picture her boss kept of his former business partner along with the latter's younger daughter. _As much as it takes. _"But it's up to **you** to go get it, Anna."

_How could I forget. In the three years I worked for Dad's old business partner, I lost count of how many times I slipped that photograph out of its frame, turned it over, and read Dad's note._ Elsa crept forward once more, no longer focused on the photograph. Her fingers still burned from the memory of the ruined photo and frame, though, and she self consciously brushed her thumbs against her fingertips. Her arms felt as though they were made of lead, sagging even as she reached out.

Anna shrank back, shaking her head briskly even as she refused to look away from her sister's pleading stare. "Go away."

_I couldn't fake it. I can't...you aren't letting me._

"No." The tears streaming down Elsa's cheeks did little to detract from her resolutely set jaw and squared shoulders. _I'm not going away. You don't scare me. You're my_** _sister._**

_And I'll say whatever it takes to stay with you. **Do**...whatever it takes._

"Go **away.**" Voice laced with conflicted torment, Anna shuddered as her stomach twisted and flopped miserably. Searing heat raced up her back, flooding her brain and further dizzying her already addled vision.

_Can't...see. It's all...hate. So much. Too...much._

"No." Hands firmly grasping her sister's slumped shoulders, Elsa pressed her thumbs firmly against Anna's collar bone. "I'm here now." Leaning over Anna's left shoulder, Elsa swallowed a shuddering sob. She kept kneading Anna's stiff shoulder muscles, quivering lips hanging open for a long moment before spilling out a tearful challenge. "I wanna see...what's underneath this anger."

The water-stained photograph of Anna and their father slipped, unnoticed, onto the bedspread.

"**That's all I've fucking got.**"

Eyes slamming shut, Anna lunged forward with a furious wail. Elsa went limp in shock, grunting when her sister's forehead smacked against her chin. Tumbling onto her back, Elsa admired the stars circling her vision for only a moment before throwing her arms tightly around Anna's back.

_Don't let go. Don't let go._

Chest convulsing as her stomach seized up, Anna blindly grasped fistfuls of her sister's blouse, yanking as hard as she could. Yanking until the fabric split down the back. Hot tears spilled onto Elsa's collar.

"**Go away.**"

The fists beating against Elsa's chest barely registered. The fingernails clawing against her bare shoulders carried a sting that paled in comparison to the tears being pressed against her collar. The hot, ragged breath of every one of Anna's screams lit up Elsa's flesh with a guilty pain eerily similar to her own self inflicted shoulder welts. She held on tighter, rolling left and right with each of Anna's wild thrashes.

_Stay with me. Stay. Stay, Anna._ Elsa openly weeped, but she couldn't hear herself. She tried not to make any noise.

Scowling as she pressed her face against her sister's neck, a hoarse command tore itself from Anna's throat.

"**Go the fuck away and be happy. Leave. It's what you're good at.**"

_Empty. Empty. Empty. Emp...it's hot in here._

In the next moment, a cold sweat broke out all over Anna's body. Her eyes shot open, and the first thing she saw was pale skin with angry, red streaks.

_Elsa. What happened to...why are you crying?_

No sooner had Elsa's soft weeping trickled into Anna's ears, then the latter's throat erupted for a second time that night. Brownish orange bile splattered down the front of Elsa's torn blouse, and tears streamed down Anna's cheeks as forceful gags shook her from head to toe.

Elsa refused to let go.

* * *

**_Well, I'm still alive I guess. May as well take a shower._**

Anna had stumbled back into the bathroom, and it wasn't until she made several drunken swipes at the door that she managed to grasp and tug the handle. It swung closed, creaking as only a sliver of light from the bedroom shone through. Only **then** did she dimly realize that the lights were still off.

Another drunken flail, this one blind. Her left hand ineffectively slapped against the floral patterned wallpaper. Several more failed gropes followed, and with each one her slick, vomit-soaked hand streaked bits of regurgitated pretzel and the slimy, orange-ish black remains of her _jazzeroo_ binge against the wall. Leaning heavily against the counter, Anna smacked her hand next to the marble countertop, dragging it slowly upwards.

That time she **did** manage to hit one of the light switches, and the low, amber light over the bathtub flickered to light. It was accompanied by a droning fan, but Anna didn't care, as she was already peeling off her jeans. Stockings followed, during which she lost her balance and flopped back onto the sink countertop.

_Whatever the fuck ever. (Elsa hates me.)_

Yanking her ripe-smelling shirt off, Anna squinted at her reflection in the mirror. She watched herself clumsily mash the bunched-up t-shirt against her sticky face, before shrugging and flinging the the shirt against the far wall.

_Whatever the fuck ever. (I went too far.)_

The world decided to wait until after Anna deposited herself in the bathtub and drew the curtain closed to stop spinning. Closing her eyes helped a little bit, and as she hung her head between her bent knees, her hand once again blindly reached out for the water knob.

_Whatever the fuck ever. (Easy to see what I **did.** But what did I even say?)_

Several slimy twists later and Anna was gifted with a shockingly cold shower. The frigid water ran down her back in rivulets, soaking through her limp hair and numbing her from head to toe. She cracked an eyelid just open enough to catch a blurry glimpse of the bra and underwear she'd forgotten to take off.

The cold water soaked through her underwear, numbing her butt in under a minute. Short, ragged breaths were quickly inhaled again, and had she been sober, the stench would have curled Anna's toes.

_Whatever the fuck **ever. **(She wanted it all, I gave it all.)_

_It doesn't matter. It's done. I'm...**I'm** done. Like that space movie with Hom Tanks or whoever the hell._ Limp arms crossed over numb knees, hands grasping biceps. Anna curled up tighter, toes curling and mouth ajar as rancid streams of water flowed down and off of her lips. Her stomach weakly protested the frigid shower.

_Space Command fuckers expect seven minutes of radio silence. Seven minutes and they'll get a radio call from the spaceship once it's out of the dark side of the moon. If everything goes like the plan. Like...like the **plan.**_

The water's change from cold, to lukewarm, to warm, was so gradual against Anna's numb skin that she was unable to register the temperature fluctuation. Her lips trembled. Her shoulders shook, and salt joined the rancid taste of the water passing over her lips. Her stomach lurched.

_That's it. I was...I was supposed to come out of the dark. It's over...isn't it?_

Metal rings slid against the shower pole as the curtain was carefully drawn back. Drawing her knees to her chest, Anna rocked back and forth. Shuddering sobs alternated with dry heaves in wracking her body.

_But I didn't make it out. On the other side of the moon...there's no ship. It's just empty space underneath everything I felt._

_No anger now. No hate now. No...**nothing.**_

An anguished wail rolled up through Anna's gut, knocking the breath from her lungs when it pierced the air. Sopping wet copper hair clung to her cheeks, back, and collar. Chills swept through her muscles, drawing each one taut as a bowstring as they ached in unison.

_No love. Just empty. Alone again...naturally._

The instant that foreign, warm hands slid over Anna's wet torso, her stomach spasmed and the meager, remaining contents of that day's _Terra Blues_ dining experience splattered onto the floor of the bathtub. Unidentifiable, black chunks were separated from dark bile as the falling water diluted the smelly mess. Most of it quickly flowed around Anna's feet, swirling around the drain before vanishing.

Elsa's heart pounded furiously, and despite the humid air in the bathroom, her throat was parched. Sliding her bare legs around Anna's bowed body, Elsa couldn't resist a flustered grimace.

_Wet underwear feels weird._ The shivers wracking Anna's body were undeniable, and Elsa felt them as her hands gently massaged her sister's upset stomach. She scooted forward a bit, blanching when her own wet underwear bunched up in a decidedly uncomfortable manner.

Anna retched again, and Elsa's heart skipped a beat.

_Relax. She's just really...**really** drunk. No need for nine one one. Just...**help.**_ Reaching up to claim a nearby hanging washcloth, Elsa spent a few moments holding it up to the warm spray of water overhead. In the meantime, she pressed her stomach and chest against Anna's back, while gently resting her cheek on the back of a freckled shoulder.

_Stay with her._

Every ragged breath Anna drew, Elsa felt. Every hollow whimper that slipped from Anna's lips, Elsa heard.

_That's it, Anna. That's it, dear. Easy, breathe easy...let me just...find your face._ Elsa's brow furrowed briefly as her left hand brushed against open space, groping several times until her fingers brushed against skin. A cheek. Elsa carefully replaced her hand with the warm washcloth, taking great care in cleaning Anna's cheeks, chin, lips, and neck.

Drops of warm water slid down over the angry red scratches along Elsa's chest. She knew they were supposed to sting. They did sting...but she paid the sensation no mind. Her voice was thick with emotion, and she gently loped her left arm over top of Anna's clasped arms. "I'm here now, Anna." The words, lilting and cracked, rolled over the back of Anna's neck. "I won't ever leave."

Anna responded with a weak shiver, coughing lightly as her head lolled between her knees. Her eyelids fluttered while she teetered on the edge of consciousness.

Everything was dark...but there was no more chill. She felt no hope, no fear, and no hate. There was only emptiness inside, and as the comforting warmth caressed her skin, Anna stared into her emptiness.

She stared into it and didn't judge. She stared into it...and waited.

_What did Elsa say about sending a message from the Moon to Earth...back when we were little? Three second delay, right? Elsa was always smart as hell, so that's definitely true. And what if Space Command was listening, but the astronauts went to get, like, coffee or some shit. Space coffee, maybe?_

_Maybe it's not **really** empty. Maybe...maybe there's something there. It's out of the darkness now, but I can't see it. Can't see it...but I can listen for it. Maybe it just floated down a tunnel to grab some space coffee._

_If you're in there, love...I'm listening. If you could get back to me, after you get your space coffee…_

_...I'd like to feel if there's any kind of love for Elsa there. _

Warm water continued raining down over both Elsa and Anna. The younger sister's head hung lazily as she drew deep, steady breaths. Every now and then a warm, childish gurgle tumbled from her lips. The older sister kept listening.

Elsa listened to Anna. Anna listened to herself.

_I shit you not, I will take **any** kind of love for her._

_I'll fuckin' take them **all.**_


	89. Chapter 96

_Sunday morning rain is fallin'._

_ Steal some covers, share some skin._

Minutes before eight in the morning, stray rain showers still blanketed much of San Francisco. Browning Street was barren of nearly all activity, aside from the _St. Michael Korean Catholic Church_ at the far end of the block. A handful of parishioners, as well as two ushers, were loitering in front of the tall, red oak double doors. Every few seconds, they'd glance up at the bell high atop the church, ready to bolt inside at the first hourly chime.

A hundred yards down the block, Hiccup stood at the front door of _Vinyl for Losers_. Running his hands over a yellow posterboard with black lettering until it was stuck firmly to the door's top glass pane, he hazarded a glance down towards the church.

A black sedan had just pulled up to the curb, and the elderly couple who gingerly stepped out offered their amused thanks to the fleet of ushers who hustled down the front steps to assist. They had been waiting for the couple to arrive, and the kind act brought a lopsided smile to Hiccup's face.

_And that'll do it. This day has been **long** overdue...and I know Anna hates closing the shop for this._ Smoothing out one last wrinkle on the posterboard, Hiccup took a half-step backwards in order to check his work.

_But she's out of town with her sister...this'll be a nice little surprise when she gets home. _

A moment later, Hiccup's ears caught a faint melody wafting through the front door. He cringed for only a moment, but it quickly melted into a sheepish grin. _Only one person I know who's brave enough to play Maroon Five when Merida's in earshot. _Yanking the door open, he headed back inside to get to work. _Only one here who Merida wouldn't throw a hissy fit at for playing it._

Merida stumbled out from the back room, a crate of _Cat Stevens_ records in her arms. Her under caffeinated, lack of sleep complaint was half-hearted as it reached Hiccup's ears. "I swear to today's fucking rat's nest that is my hair, Saf...two songs. **Just...two.**"

Saffron had just finished disassembling the second of the shop's five record players on the sales counter, before offering a cheeky grin and chiming in with Adam Levine. "Drivin' slow on Sunday morning...and I never wanna leave!"

The front door clicked shut, with the posterboard blocking the view of most customers. It would be obvious to any who walked by and peered in the display windows what was going on, though. The posterboard explained as much.

**_'Closed for record and player cleaning and maintenance. Will reopen tomorrow morning.'_**

* * *

The Skype call had been going for nearly a minute. Three thousand miles from New York to San Francisco, and the call had consisted of a scant eight words. Each was the same word, repeated as if catching a hot potato before lobbing it back across the country.

The atmosphere was thick with restraint, but even though both Elsa and Rapunzel found themselves momentarily flummoxed as to how to break out of their game of catch, each was already communicating by and reading the body language of the other.

Elsa was curled up on the sofa in the suite's common room, a drafting tablet firmly clutched against her stomach. The sunlight on the back of her neck had just started to distract her from her gently ringing computer. Her gaze drifted distractedly towards the closed door to the other bedroom.

Her eyes lingered. _Anna._

An audible gasp followed, before the video feed flickered to life. Rapunzel, still in bed and surrounded by a sea of purple bed sheets and pillows, held her own computer atop her chest.

_She got her hair cut. Oh...she looks **amazing** with that hair. _"Hi." A breathy whisper followed, which Elsa only managed to force out after she realized her girlfriend had answered the call.

A tingle rolled up Rapunzel's back, and she knew her shoulders were trembling. Tilting her laptop up a bit as she sank further into her pillows, it was only a last second glance at the faint darkness beneath her girlfriend's eyes which kept her voice desire-free. _I can tell you didn't sleep well last night. _"Hi."

Despite knowing that Rapunzel's piercing eyes were not staring directly into her own, Elsa still swallowed thickly as her gaze drooped. Tears pricked the corners of her eyes, but she quickly blinked them away before returning her attention to her girlfriend. "Hi." Raw and laced with stress, but strong enough.

_The hard part for Anna is over...and I accept whatever happens next. _

Beckoning with her index and middle fingers, Rapunzel's brow furrowed ever so slightly. "Hi." She pressed two fingers to her lips before gently pushing a kiss against the camera lens. Her heart thudded maddeningly, signaling a sweet rush of desire to climb through the camera and emerge in New York.

_When are you coming home? There's so much I know both you **and** Anna want to tell me...and I might have a few things to share with you, too. And not all of them involving...**words.**_

Heat bloomed over Elsa's cheeks, and her laptop shook as she clapped her hands firmly over her face. A bashful, muffled warble, before she managed to slide her fingertips apart until her hands were cupping her rosy face in the shape of a V. "...hi." Elsa's voice was meek, but carried a current of both curiosity and hope.

_I love you and I hope you know I wanted you to make that decision for yourself, not because I said I was okay with it, but there's something **else** about your smile today and I'd think that's **not** because of me but you're looking at me like I'm a strawberry cheesecake and I think I really really **really** like that...oh crap, did you say something?_

"_Hi._" The warm word carried just enough of a throaty rasp to properly accentuate Rapunzel's lidded eyes. She had waited a few moments before speaking, however, as the sight of Elsa nibbling on her bottom lip was a subtle hint to Rapunzel that her girlfriend was **working something out.**

_If you want to know what happened, you can ask. Here...or when you get home. Come home._

Just then, Elsa felt her cell phone buzz from the pocket of her pajama pants. All at once, her confrontation with Anna the night prior collided with the veritable mountain of unfinished business back at her old apartment complex. Her lips quivered as the words she had both spoken and heard raced through her mind. "**Hi.**_._" Still fighting back tears, her voice wavered.

_I'm glad you were able to tell the truth. To...be **honest.** I can **see** how that makes you **glow** with joy._

_ All **I** wanted to do was protect what we have._

"**Hi.**" Licking her lips with ill-concealed anticipation, Rapunzel giggled when Miles Davis nudged his head against hers. Scratching the affection-demanding cat idly, she kept her left eye closed but her right one trained on her girlfriend.

_Nerdface, I'll play the mind reading one-word conversation game with you all day long, but the **instant** I see tears it's game on. You show me who's going to start._

A shaky exhale slipped from Elsa's lips. She steadied her hands on either side of the laptop once more. Her phone buzzed again.

A deep, wet snore flowed out from Anna's bedroom.

Elsa's eyes darted towards the sound, before jerking right back to her still shaking hands.

_Don't shake it like that. Rapunzel is gonna be worried._

_ She's already worried. She's worried...and that's okay._

A dull thunk drew Elsa from her thoughts. She glanced down just as Rapunzel broke the silence with a gleeful exclamation. "Blackout!"

_Just start. Start somewhere._ Lifting the drawing tablet off of her laptop, Elsa bashfully thumbed through several pages. "I...liked what you and the children came up with. I worked on the blueprint, you know...a little more." Once she found the two-floor apartment draft which had occupied the late-morning hours, she flipped the sketchpad over to face the camera. "Don't want to have to replace too many support beams...could get sort of noisy for the neighbors."

Rapunzel nodded, lips pursed in a thoughtful smile as she scanned the layout Elsa had prepared. "Went with three bedrooms, huh?"

Elsa squirmed under her girlfriend's loving scrutiny. Sliding an index finger between the master bedroom and the two smaller bedrooms, she let out a feeble cough. _Stupid cotton mouth._ "Uh huh. One for Anna...or any other company. And, you know...one for me." Bashful silence closed in around Elsa's nebulous statement as her index finger pressed against the scrawled phrase _Guest BR 2_. It was only after she peeked back at her laptop screen and noticed Rapunzel sporting a scrunched up nose and extra rosy cheeks that Elsa managed to continue. "In case you have...other company."

A frustrated whimper slipped from Rapunzel's lips, and she tried to restrain her fidgeting so as to keep her laptop relatively still. _You want to wait until you're home to ask me about Kida, huh? Okay, topic change it is._ Her gaze flicked over past Elsa's right shoulder, while her brow creased subtly. "Treating yourselves to a fancy hotel? Jealous."

"Wait, how did you know…" Throwing an arm over the back of the sofa, Elsa whirled around. She cringed at the gaudy window blinds emblazoned with the _Marriot_ name, before slowly turning back. She hadn't even realized that she had pressed her left hand against her lips, squeezing as a haggard breath tumbled out.

Rapunzel made a noisy show of floofing up her pillows in order to sit up straighter in bed. "Honey...where's your sister? What happened yesterday?"

Elsa glanced to her right one last time, eyes lingering on Anna's closed door. She hugged her sketchpad against her stomach once more. "I told her...told her the truth."

_And it's the truth from now until forever._

* * *

**_'Hey chickie, are your buns frozen off over there yet? Supreme High Commander Hiccup closed the shop for today so we can do maintenance and cleaning shit. If I happen to magically find an extra copy of Desmond Dekker can I fling it at Hic's head and kill him with the King of Ska?'_**

**_ 'Ah shit, Hic wanted the cleaning day to be a surprise. So when you get back here, act surprised I guess.'_**

**_ 'I DIDN'T LEAVE A FUCKIN CHIMICHANGA BEHIND THE RECORD CLEANING STUFF, DON'T BELIEVE ANYTHING ELSE YOU HEAR!'_**

Each time Anna had woken up that Sunday morning, her raging headache managed to convince her to burrow back underneath the blankets and pillows. Each time, her mouth became even more dry and nasty-tasting. A deep, dreamless sleep had managed to carry her right up until her cell phone buzzed with an incoming message.

Every hour on the hour, a new message followed, and by the time eleven o'clock came around, Anna could feel her stomach on the verge of eating itself.

_Brush teeth. Find food and drink. Drink...ugh, what happened yesterday?_

Lurching out of bed with a weary grunt, Anna took several unsteady steps in no particular direction as she tried to gain her bearings. The curtains over the window across from her bed were completely drawn, and Anna's brow creased as her gaze flitted past a mahogany desk and chair in the far corner.

_This isn't Elsa's apartment. Where the hell...god damn buzzing phone, you are the spawn of Satan!_ Despite Anna's ears latching onto the jarring sound of her phone, she found herself haphazardly spinning in place for a few moments, before spotting said device on the nearby sink. She tried to spit out a curse, but all her dry mouth could manage was a breathy, off-key whistle.

Making short work of the complementary bottles of mouthwash and toothpaste, Anna spared a few moments to scroll through Merida's text messages. The words seemed to jumble together in a near-unrecognizable run-on sentence, however, so she resolved to wake up a bit more before talking to anyone. Dry hands gathered some of the cold tap-water, before sloppily splashing it over her face.

_This is a hotel. I'm...why am I here? Is Elsa here, too?_

The pounding in Anna's head seemed to double in intensity, as her mind finally realized she had access to water but was failing to put it where it was needed most. Wet hands slapped against the porcelain counter while Anna leaned down and pressed her mouth against the stream of running water.

The sudden chill running down her throat nearly caused her knees to buckle, and she punctuated greedy gulps with ragged breaths.

_I got angry yesterday...I can feel it._

Gradually, Anna's headache subsided, and as the tap-water trickled over her bottom lip and dripped down her chin, she chanced a glance into the mirror.

_Who is that person? What's...what's in that head?_

Shutting the water off, Anna slowly swiped the back of her right hand over her mouth. Stray drops of water made their way down over her throat, but she forced herself to keep staring into the mirror.

_I got too angry yesterday...fucked up the laundry room. Then Elsa was here last night...and I said...I told her._

Leaning forward until her forehead clunked against the mirror, Anna felt her head slipping from left to right ever so slightly. Her wet fingertips squeaked as they slid up and down over the glass. For the first time that morning, she was able to make out the voice of her sister from the room next door.

Low, even breaths fogged up a circular patch of the mirror's glass.

Suddenly, Elsa's words from the night before came rushing back to Anna. She kept shaking her head in the negatory as they paraded through her mind.

_That's it, then. Mom and Dad thought my accident was Elsa's fault. But she wouldn't hurt me like that...it was an accident. She wouldn't hurt me...she wouldn't abuse me._

_ She **wouldn't.**_

Groping blindly for a hand-towel, Anna buried her face against the cloth before letting out a string of hacking coughs. She was dimly aware of being unable to hear Elsa's voice all of a sudden. Flinging the towel into the sink, Anna pressed her palms against her temples, massaging in short circles before sliding them down over her cheeks. No urge to cry welcomed her. No desire to scream enveloped her. All that was left was the truth.

_It's just the way things happened...Elsa was respecting mom and dad's wishes. And now she knows what I had to...deal with. I **know** she knows, because...it's not in me any more._

Trudging over to the ajar bedroom door, Anna rested a hand against the door frame. _It's not...it's not **better.**_ Pausing for a moment to observe her relaxed left hand as it rested against the door frame, Anna tried calling to mind thoughts of a twelve year loneliness.

She expected her hand to tense up. She expected to squeeze the door frame until it cracked...but there was no reaction. A wry, tired smile found its way to Anna's face even as she nudged the bedroom door open with her forehead.

_I might still get angry with Elsa about this...but it won't be like before. My head's so light and I feel so fucking dizzy. _Taking care not to trip on the carpet leading into the common room, Anna sniffled. The hairs on her arms stood on end, and she shivered as her whole body lit up with how **new** everything felt.

She heard Elsa's voice once more, and carefully prodded around in her still-hungover mind for any bits of courage remaining.

_I'm in big trouble. Maybe...maybe there **wasn't** any love left in the ol' noodle for Elsa...but fuck it. Not having that **hate** there after so, so, **so** long...maybe that would be enough._

Rounding the corner into the common room, Anna was momentarily blinded by the sunlight streaming in through the windows behind the sofa. She could only dimly make out the features of her sister curled up with a laptop. Touching her right hand to her forehead, Anna squinted against the sunlight even as her feet carried her across the common room.

_And maybe...oh god, I scratched her last night. And destroyed her apartment complex. And...no, I guess I shouldn't hope for love._ Ducking her head as she tried to summon an apologetic smile, Anna had to fight to keep from training her gaze on the ground. She took note when Elsa carefully set aside the laptop computer. _If she could find it in her not to hate **me**...that'd be just great._

_ More than I deserve._

"Good morning...Anna."

Elsa's tentative stammer struck Anna right in the gut, and the hungover redhead shivered from head to toe as she spat out the first word her mind presented in reply. "Sorry." It was a dry, croaked apology, and Anna quickly averted her eyes as the sunlight cascading around her sister's form had become entirely too bright. Too overwhelming.

_But maybe **Elsa** has kind of always been overwhelming, too._

Still unable to look at her sister, Anna cleared her sore throat once more. She tried to speak again...but found that her feet had once again acted without clearing the movement with her brain.

***thunk* **

***THUD***

Anna collided with the coffee table, falling on top of the mahogany tabletop and rolling off the end. Her exhaustion ensured she had no time or strength to resist the fall, and her body rag-dolled immediately after smacking against the tabletop. The two legs bearing the brunt of her assault snapped immediately, and as she rolled off she managed to flip the table right on top of her.

_No...that's not right. I **was **tense for just a second there...until I saw those eyes. It was like...I saw Elsa...and everything just **stopped.**_

"**Anna!**" Flinging her laptop aside, Elsa knelt down and hoisted the broken table off of her pinned sister.

Anna stared back, eyes unflinching. No tears, no blood...and absolutely breathless. Warmth bubbled up in her chest and stole the air right from her lungs. A new sensation flooded into her mind, reclaiming dark corners and filling her with an indiscernible joy which blocked out any pain from the fall.

_This feeling is new. I shouldn't have...a name for it. But...I do._

Pale hands swept Anna's bangs out of her eyes, before framing her suddenly rosy cheeks. Her mind, suddenly unburdened of twelve years of mounting tension, blazed to life with roiling emotion.

_It's gotta be love. Gotta be love._

Once having spotted both the blinking and the breathing Anna was able to do, Elsa managed to quell her own hysterics long enough to cancel the emergency dialer on her cell phone. "You're...okay, right? I mean you just sort of busted your face, so obviously you're not **okay** okay, but nothing's bleeding and you're just staring at me like…"

Each of Elsa's harried words elicited a funny tickle in Anna's chest.

**_Gotta be love._**

* * *

_Is that a cockroach on the ceiling? Uh, dear Marriott, can we **please** not have a fuckin' infested room?_ Anna lay on the floor, flat on her back as her eyes gradually adjusted to the brain-rattling fall she had taken. Eventually, the sight of the cockroach skittering across the ceiling drew a nauseous grumble from Anna's tummy. Through what felt like a herculean effort, Anna begged her eyes to find anything else in the room to latch onto. Her teal orbs inched up until they located Elsa, kneeling and gently cradling her younger sister's head on the blonde's lap.

Startlingly fierce ripples of warmth swirled around in Anna's belly, and her eyes quickly flicked down. _It's like looking at the sun. So bright...so **warm.**_

Elsa was doing her utmost to mask her initial hysterical reaction with murmured assurances and gentle fingertips brushing over Anna's forehead.

On the edge of the sofa lay Elsa's laptop, overturned and resembling a tent erected on uneven ground. Rapunzel's distraught voice blared from the laptop's speakers, punctuated only by occasional breathy gasps before another panicked update request tumbled from her lips.

Squirming a bit at a sudden yet gentle buzz tickling her tummy, Anna dumbly stared at her cell phone as it rested on her exposed belly. A dark blue light atop the display screen caught her attention as it flashed every few seconds.

The distraction was slight, but in Anna's dizzily hungover state, she couldn't help but briefly ponder who **else** had texted her. _Merida again, maybe? Did she actually find another King of Ska copy? But then again maybe it's Hic...or Mulan. I sort of think I'm gonna miss meeting with her...then again, maybe I should freakin' remember that now I can talk to her **only** as a friend._

Over the next few minutes, the tense atmosphere in the hotel room eased up. Elsa's previously hunched shoulders slowly drooped as she managed to coax her sister into steady eye contact.

Rapunzel's jumbled squawks and worried sentence-fragments eventually petered off into occasional dissatisfied grumbling.

Anna, eyes locked once more onto Elsa's, quickly found her idle text message musings hastily buried in her gradually untangling recollection of the previous twenty four hours.

Her phone, however, continued to buzz and flash, but the text messages it held were not sent by anybody Anna had suspected.

One perilously long message was from Ariel, while the other message bore Meg's unmistakably snarky tone.

**_'Alright, Anna...so remember that little 'issue' I told you about every now and then the last two months? Um, well…'_**

**_ 'Hey Dusty, hope you're not getting into too much trouble...psh, hell with that, I knew you were trouble from day one on the cruise! Hah, sorry. Um...so there's sort of something I kinda wanted to get your opinion about. I'm...ah fuck, this situation is completely ass backwards. You, uh, remember when I told you about…'_**

* * *

_January – University of Oregon_

* * *

"There's...only **one** left?" Leaning heavily against the door frame leading to her bedroom, Ariel nearly fumbled her cell phone in surprise. She tried to quell the shrill warble in her voice, but her patience was rapidly fraying. "Okay, okay...can you save it for me until I get...**you don't do reservations?!**"

Grumbling out an assurance that she'd make tracks to the bookstore shortly, Ariel mashed the _call end_ button. She glanced into the multi-windowed room she had dubbed as her bedroom. The realization that she could barely see any of the floor thanks to the deluge of cardboard boxes hastily crammed into the room made her turn away with a defeated sigh.

There was no escaping one simple fact: Ariel was **dog tired.** Left with barely enough energy to lug her blue and yellow speckled bean bag chair out from its box, she collapsed into its plush confines and stretched out her arms and legs. Each managed to nudge a different stack of hastily taped-up cardboard boxes. The front two were labeled '_shitty lesson plans'_, while the rear two said '_Falkor research'_.

Pointedly avoiding making eye contact with the mountain of unpacked boxes surrounding her, Ariel focused her weary gaze on her faded black boots.

_It's just a one-semester gig, they said. The senior researcher will appreciate you taking one for the team, they said._

Overhead, a shaker filled with fish food flakes teetered on the edge of the tall box resting directly behind Ariel. She shifted ever so slightly, sinking deeper into her bean bag chair, while nudging the aforementioned box. _Your pick of a funded research location if you do me this **one** solid, they said._

Down came the container of fish food, striking her forehead and instantly spilling the multi-colored flakes over her face and down across the collar of her dress-white blouse. Lips carefully pursing, Ariel let out a frustrated exhale and watched bits of fish food scatter. She made no move to brush off her face, though.

_Oh yeah, and **definitely** forget to tell me that all my shit in storage is gonna be shipped to my place on campus!_ A miserable groan trickled from Ariel's lips as she repeatedly slapped the sides of her bean bag chair. _I don't care **how much better** graduate housing is than my dinky room on RV Falkor...I can't fit all of my crap in here!_

From off in the distance, the chiming of the University of Oregon's chapel clock managed to draw Ariel from her pity party. _One, two...three. Guess I'd better drag my ass to the university bookstore before they close. Professor Twiddleton **might** have liked my half-assed first try at a month of lesson plans, but I don't wanna risk a karmic fuck-you if I don't at least have a copy of the students' textbook._

Outside, graduate students milled about the East Campus' common area. The sky was overcast and a biting wind made the majority of the students glad they had already finished their textbook shopping. Despite the sense of purpose with which most students moved, more than a few paused when the occupant of the campus' sole single-person unit exited. Many watched with ill-concealed jealousy as the short woman with blazing red hair tugged on a leather jacket, quietly cursing and studiously avoiding the numerous stares.

_Yeah, yeah...keep staring and being all jealous of my digs. Y'all don't even **know** the research opportunity I gave up in order to do this **favor** for a colleague._ Toes curling in her boots as a strong gust of wind made an absolute mess of her hair, Ariel's cheeks pinked when she recalled the last time she'd been harassed by gusty winds.

_Wasn't on the Falkor. At the bus stop...in San Francisco. When I said goodbye...to Anna._ A melancholy chill swept through Ariel's limbs, and she quickly zipped up her leather jacket. Students continued giving her envious glares, but the redhead's own thoughts were elsewhere.

_A warm bed on a Sunday morning. I knew it wouldn't last...that I'd have to leave again. But I sure do miss my favorite record store owner._ A quiet sniffle reached Ariel's ears, and she cringed when she realized it had come from herself. _No point in crying over that now, though. Me and my big mouth put me in this **situation**, so it's time to make the best of it. Even if it means living out of cardboard boxes for...awhile._

_Almost **thirty** and living like a hobo. Go me._

Down at the end of the brick sidewalk, Ariel spotted her 2015 Harley Davidson. It sat front and center in the graduate housing parking lot, yet another space she occupied which came with no small amount of envy. It, at least, was too big to fit in a box. _A hobo with a hog, at least._

Chancing glances to her left and right, the stares Ariel continued to draw managed to bring a wry grin to her face. _Yeah, I know. Stare all you want, boys and girls...but touch my Flounder and you're dead meat._

_ Buy the damn MarBio 101 textbook, come home, slap a mattress on the floor and sleep like the dead. I've gotta teach my first class tomorrow, so I **need** that book._ Ariel fired up her hog, settling against the pleasantly familiar rumble of her cushioned seat.

_God help any freshman who buys the last book before I get there._

* * *

For the entire first week Meg had been on campus, her life seemed to revolve around her bed, the cafeteria, and the section of the South Athletics Building cordoned off for gymnastics practice. Sleep, practice, eat, practice, eat again if food sounded at all appetizing...and practice yet again. By Sunday, she was already wishing for a little bit more spontaneity in her somehow **already** grueling schedule. _Yeah, maybe I underestimated what Division One athletics would be like...but shit. Fuck. Not my fuckin' **one elective.**_

_No big, registrar. You told me I was golden to get into intro to Ancient Greek Lit, but I guess you just like to lie to lowly freshmen. So now I'm here, at the god damn bookstore, and I swear if one more person kicks my taped ankle I'm gonna claw their friggin' eyes out!_

Struggling to inch through the mob of students, each of whom bore an armload of textbooks, Meg briefly counted her lucky stars that her dad had pre-ordered most of her class books.

_The hell do I even need Intro to Marine Biology for? I spent five damn months out to sea on a cruise ship!_

Meg failed to notice the phone buzzing insistently in her jeans pocket for a full minute. After several half-hearted pocket gropes, most of which ended up accidentally molesting other nearby students, Meg managed to retrieve her phone. _Oh, hey. Roomie whose name I forgot asked me if I wanted to go get dinner. Sorry, but I'm busy bitch slapping people to get a book I don't even **want.**_

Momentarily disoriented when somebody cut in front of her to slip into a checkout line, Meg winced when the toe of a boot collided with her right ankle. She saw stars, and would have reached out to grab the interloper by his collar if the simple act of remaining standing and moving forward wasn't taking up most of her effort. A nauseous pang swirled in her stomach as the pain subsided, and she finally managed to stumble into the biology textbook section of the store.

_No big. No fuckin' big. What's the cure for kicked ankles? Two hours of optional, Sunday night practice...because I'm a god damn badass._

Yanking a folded printout from her left jeans pocket, Meg rounded the corner to an aisle sporting a sparse collection of textbooks. Her eyes narrowed as she scanned each book on the alphabetized shelf. _Twiddleton, Twiddleton...wait, here we go._

Blinking slowly, Meg slid a hand along the empty section of shelving. Her thumb traced the outline of a laminated card sporting her professor's name. _The book should be right here._

_ Why isn't the book here?_

_ It should be...**right here.**_

There were no more Twiddleton-authored books on the shelf, though. The only thing Meg found was a slip of paper apologizing for the lack of said books. '_Sorry we sold out of this book. Until we get more copies in, might we suggest sharing with another student?'_

A sour taste rose up in the back of Meg's throat, and she bumped her forehead against the top of the bookshelf. She dug her fingernails into the wood, all sensation of pain in her foot forgotten.

_I don't **do**...sharing. _Seeking out her phone once more, Meg numbly scrolled through her list of friends. Each and every one was out-of-state. _Stop...stop freaking out. Damnit._

_ Just work the problem. Fuck the past...and work the problem._

"Hey. You, uh...having a bad day, there?"

The quiet, unassuming voice failed to garner Meg's attention. The fingertips pressed between her shoulder blades, however, **did** alert her. Eyes which were tired one moment, lit up with a keen glint when they fell on the leather jacket-wearing redhead cradling a textbook in her left arm.

"Nice jacket you've got there." The words slipped from Meg's mouth automatically, and she quickly realized they came paired with a warm flush on her face. _Nice...nice everything. She's even got a nice...book._

_ Oh...**fuck me.**_

Smiling warmly and preening a bit at the positive attention, Ariel leaned back a bit when Meg stood up straight. It was a few moments before Ariel realized her hand was still on the stranger's back, while her mouth was still closed. She quickly withdrew the former, while opening the latter. "Glad you see **something** you like." _Whoa, alright, abort mission, nincompoop. I'm a **teacher!** Well, uh...a teacher's assistant, anyway._ Coughing gently, Ariel rapped her right hand against the cover of the textbook she held. "You're here looking for Professor Twiddleton's book?"

Meg gave an easy nod, putting her hands on her hips and cocking her head to one side. "Yeah. Registrar gave me the run-around when they gave my spot in my **favorite** elective to some senior. Haven't even gone to my first class here ever and I'm already worked to death...it'd be nice for **one** thing to go my way." _Okay there, ease up on the pity party._ Pulling out her black and purple wallet, Meg began to leaf through several twenties. "Any way we could make a deal here?"

Considering the offer with a thoughtful smile, Ariel blanched when she felt another student's eyes boring a hole in her. She quickly took a step forward, chuckling at said student's audible sigh of relief at nabbing the last copy of You, Me, and Botany. She pinched the front cover of the book she held, waggling it playfully. _I wonder if I can have my own student assistant. Maybe having somebody else up front with me will make me a little bit less freaked out about talking to an **auditorium** full of teenagers. _"Freshman, huh? Well, I don't mind sharing if you don't...but I think the professor seats students by last name. What's…"

"Neily." Meg's pre-emptive reply was automatic, and her gaze skittered past the textbook's price tag before coming to rest on the name-tagged helmet clipped to Ariel's jeans. Pulling out three twenty dollar bills, Meg waggled them in the direction of the helmet. "And unless you stole Neptune's helmet, I'm betting we'll be sitting together anyway. How'd you even get to your senior year without having to take a one oh one science course?"

Ariel's eyes widened, and a breath caught in her throat before she remembered her self-labeled riding helmet. _Uh oh, she's perceptive as hell. Somebody **that** on the ball is gonna keep me on my toes in class._ Chuckling derisively as she rubbed the corners of her eyes, Ariel noticed the proffered cash and shook her head. "Senior, huh? Hey, why can't I be a graduate student? Or working on my doctorate, huh?"

Feeling her body start to protest at the extended period of standing up without moving, Meg leaned forward and slipped the money into Ariel's jacket pocket. "You don't look **that** old...and take the money. I take care of myself, no handouts needed."

The sensation of Meg's fingertips brushing against Ariel's waist as the hand was withdrawn caused the older woman to give a startled hop alongside a flustered squeak. _Ugh, way to go. I **hate** how ticklish I get when I'm dead tired._ Patting the money-filled pocket, Ariel smirked lamely. "But I was gonna make a...deal with you. For using the book, I mean."

Several more students brushed by the pair, but Meg took no notice. Her mind had ground to a halt. _What the **what?!** God damn, I go a few weeks being an antisocial gymnast-food-vacuum and suddenly **everything** I hear sounds like flirting! _"Let's make a...deal?" Her lips remained parted after the last word, suddenly **extremely** aware of how close they stood.

Ariel immediately noticed Meg's slack jaw, and her mind finally caught up with her mouth. She mentally kicked herself. _Hey, Neptune. How about trying that again, and this time **without** the suggestive crap! **You** might be pretending to be a student for a laugh or whatever, but try not to traumatize this pretty freshman. **Poor freshman, I mean!**_ "Uh, I mean...I **meant**, I'm not so good with computer stuff in class. Note-taking...things? Think you could help me out a little if I get, like...**lost?**" _Yeah, lost...like I'm lost as hell right **now.**_

Another buzz from Meg's phone managed to rouse her from her self conscious stupor, and she was taken aback by the warm rush of fondness she felt for this woman she'd only just met. "You got it, cherry pie. And maybe in return you can keep me from **falling asleep** in class, hmm?" Reaching out, Meg grasped Ariel's right hand and gave a firm squeeze. "Name's Meg, and this **lowly** freshman is honored to make your acquaintance."

Despite her own tired mind, Ariel snorted mirthfully at the out of left field nickname she'd just been given. Returning the handshake with vigor, she awkwardly took a half-step back, and furrowed her eyebrows in a challenging glare. "You can call me Ariel...at least until I tell you otherwise!" She had meant the statement to sound authoritative, but the playful inflection was obvious, and Ariel shivered when she felt her stomach flip-flop at Meg's toothy smile. _I meant she can call me that until tomorrow when she finds out I'm her teacher...it's supposed to be funny! A funny joke! Funny ha-ha...oh damn it all._ "Can we just...I'm literally about to fall asleep **right here**. I'll go pay for the book, and then see you in class tomorrow?" _Oh yeah. Nice, smooth exit, there._

Glancing towards the bookstore's checkout lanes, Meg was pleased to see that traffic had lessened considerably. She jerked a thumb out towards the lobby before stepping aside. "Oh, trust me...I know **all about** being dead tired. Want to grab a bite in the food court before we retreat to our beds?" A soft giggle slipped from Meg's lips as she watched Ariel's eyelids flutter. The older woman swayed sleepily in place, and Meg found she had to physically restrain herself to keep from reaching out with a steadying hand. Her heart swelled, and the unfamiliar desire to make a **connection** washed over her. "I mean...I hear that dessert place has amazing **cherry pie.**"

Ariel let out a tired, mildly harassed groan. Reaching out to press a hand to Meg's back once again, the older woman gave an insistent push alongside an exasperated assent. "Alright, let's go already. I've got a **ton** of unpacking to do, but somebody told me that not eating all day can unlock pissy mode. **Cherry pie**, my ass." _So she's gonna be my new teacher's assistant, huh? Meg Neily._ Mouth opening as a loud yawn billowed from Ariel's mouth, she studiously ignored the way that Meg's shoulders shook when the younger woman laughed. _Nice to make a friend up here, though. Even if it's somebody whose work I'm gonna be grading. No conflict of interest there...none at all._

Meg knew she'd be shot down if she offered to pay for dinner, so she didn't even try. With no family in the state, and most of her friends working on a cruise ship in the Pacific Ocean, the overworked freshman suddenly realized just how alone she felt. It was that same feeling that caused her to take short, choppy steps as she led the way to an open checkout lane.

_Yeah...ease off there, Neily. Don't get all clingy and shit just because you might've made a friend out here. Play it cool._ Despite her mind's insistence that remaining aloof was the best course of action, Meg still took small steps. Even when the pair came to a halt behind a pair of freshman guys in line, Meg still didn't trust herself to speak.

_Maybe...maybe it **has** been awhile since somebody touched me. Even if it's just this hand on my back. I...forgot how stupidly **nice** it feels._ Swallowing thickly, Meg withdrew her cell phone right before turning to face her new friend. She bit back a sharp laugh at the sight of Ariel dozing once more.

_Maybe I'll text Dusty. Tell her I actually reached out and made a friend. Took her advice and everything._ Meg easily recognized the sarcasm in her thought...but the uncomfortable honesty alongside it was something still relatively new to her.

She couldn't be sure...but she **thought** she wanted more of that.

* * *

_Like sardines in a can...I guess Intro to Marine Biology isn't gonna have much one-on-one time between teacher and students. _Meg glared down at her fold-out desktop, while striving to ignore the uncountable number of mouthbreathers in the packed auditorium. Staring right back up at her was a blue notecard featuring her name written in red marker. Underneath the written name was a drawn smiley-face.

_I'm gonna guess there's, like, twenty five mouthbreathers in here. Damnit._

It seemed to make Meg's frown even deeper and more surly. Glancing to her left and right, her stomach dropped as she noticed the large, brown haired young man still sitting to her left. Despite having had her first fully restful night's sleep since arriving on campus, Meg hadn't had the patience for anything more than exchanging basic pleasantries with the man. The quiet, unassuming blonde on Meg's right hadn't received much more from her, either.

"Hey...um, sorry to bother, but did you get the book? You can use mine if you need to." Making the offer seemed to have sapped most of the young woman's boldness, and she quickly ducked her head and offered a bashful apology. "I mean...if you **need** to. S-sorry."

Shortly afterwards, Meg had managed to introduce herself to her neighboring classmates. She'd even managed a somewhat amiable smile. _Danny Nador and Kayleigh Nisbuth, huh? _Propping her chin in a palm, Meg let her disinterested gaze wander over the ocean of students leading up to the front of the classroom.

_Did I just hallucinate meeting Ariel yesterday? I thought...well, the hell with it. _Pinching her cheeks as she let out a frustrated groan, Meg squared her jaw. _The hell with it. I'll make more friends. Trying to make first team gymnastics is like frickin' Cutthroat Island, but I **know** I'll need an A in this class in order to keep my scholarship grades up. Convenient, note-taking classmates for friends it is, then._

A wry quip about being sardines in a can was on the tip of Meg's tongue, but before she could say it, a noticeable hush fell over the room.

"Well, then...good morning, students!" A bright, forcefully chipper voice echoed from the front of the room, aided by a collar-worn microphone.

Meg lurched forward, eyes wide.

Wincing as she wiggled a pinky finger in her right ear, Ariel shook her head a few times. The reverb from her lapel microphone rattled her brain, and a dull ringing remained in her ears for a few moments. _Stupid microphone._

Fumbling with said microphone, Ariel's right hand slid across the podium she stood at. It collided with the neat stack of notecards resting on the podium's edge, scattering them onto the floor.

_What the hell? Why...what are you doing up front, Ariel?!_ Eyebrows furrowed as she rapped the tip of her pencil repeatedly against a red notebook, Meg's eyes darted around the classroom once more. Her own feet were sore, but that was nothing new. _Am I in the freakin' Twilight Zone?!_

A warm blush crept across Ariel's cheeks, and she let out a quiet curse. It carried through the microphone, drawing scattered chuckles from around the auditorium.

_Damnit! Thank goodness Professor Twiddleton isn't here to see my day one fuck-up. That's right, he'd be sitting right over there in the corner if he was gonna be here. Like...he...is. **Fuck.**_ Ariel offered a half-hearted, apologetic wave as she turned to acknowledge the professor seated in the front row. His curly, silver hair was combed back, and the amusement in his eyes was obvious.

Said amusement wasn't helping Ariel at all, though. Hastily tugging on the hem of her disheveled blouse, Ariel blanched when the microphone slipped from her collar. It hit the ground and sent a dull thud echoing through the auditorium speakers.

Meg had finally collected herself enough to get over her initial surprise. A wry yet sympathetic grin flitted across her face as she heard her classmates chuckling. _You're a TA, cherry pie? Were you having some fun at my expense yesterday?_

Messy pile of notecards in one hand, Ariel snatched the microphone and squinted at it. _Power button, power button. Oh, fuck it._ Flipping off the cover, she emptied the lone battery on the table next to her podium. The useless microphone followed, on top of which fell the now irrelevant note cards. Clambering back onto the podium, Ariel threw her shoulders back and took a deep breath.

_Screw formality. All I've gotta do today is make a damn introduction._ "**Ladies and gentlemen.** Welcome to Introduction to Marine Biology. My name is Miss Neptune, and I'll be your TA for this course. Your names are on your desks. Nice to meet everyone, and I'll try to learn as many of your names as I can. Bear with me as, sometimes, I **can be a mess.**" Another round of good-natured chuckles followed, and Ariel felt her ears warming. She spoke up a bit louder, confident she could make do without her lapel microphone. "Can everyone hear me alright? In the cheap seats?"

Several students in the back row offered a thumbs up, and Ariel gave a sigh of relief. She also took another deep breath, feeling her cheeks reddening from having to raise her voice so much. _Or it could be from embarrassment. Well, probably both...alright Neptune, try not to pass out or anything._ Turning to face her classroom laptop, Ariel managed to fire up the introductory slideshow on the first try. _Success! Way to not fail at technology._ As she rattled off information summarized by bullet points on each slide, her eyes wandered around the classroom.

Meg was staring directly at Ariel, a challenging glare gracing her features. _You're a funny one, Ariel. What's going on in that head of yours?_

Ariel, meanwhile, cringed when she realized she had repeated the same line of information three times. _Stop staring into her eyes, nimrod. At her. In her direction. Who cares if she's staring back...she knows you tricked her._

Chuckling inwardly, Ariel rested a hand against the shelf behind her podium. She traced the outline of a custom-made piece of fabric, while detailing the course syllabus to her students. Her eyes drifted automatically back to Meg; back to that smug, knowing grin.

_You aren't supposed to be sitting **there**, Meg. **That** isn't where your seat is._ Ariel slapped on a smug grin of her own. _But don't worry...I'll show you where you're going to sit. Soon._

* * *

_Nope. No. No way Jose._ Pursing her lips, Meg did her best to glower at her teacher. She ducked her head, folding her arms as she slumped further down in her seat.

A timid whisper came from Meg's right, as her short, blonde classmate leaned over. "Is it just me...or is Miss Neptune looking at you?" Meg's distressed grunt in reply was all the response she could muster.

_Holy shit, I totally got played. I'd say **rude**...but, hell, it's sort of impressive._

"Well, if I can't get a **volunteer**, I guess I'll just have to pick somebody to help me. At random." Ariel's last two words came out with an ominous tone, and she offered a knowing smirk while waggling the class roster sheet.

The students were dead silent. Nobody dared move or speak, fearing their eccentric TA would choose **them** for some potentially horrendous task.

Letting out a long, slow exhale, Ariel met Meg's stare again. The former's expression melted into something of a more pleading nature.

_Oh hell, I'm just a straight up **sucker.**_ Seemingly resigned to her fate, Meg lurched to her feet, and made her way to the end of her row. A sardonic chuckle slipped from her lips at the collective sigh of relief the rest of the class gave. _Yeah, yeah...taking one for the team. Well, that, and I guess a promise is a promise._

"Miss Neily...**thank you** for volunteering." Ariel found she had to forcefully temper her earsplitting grin, but couldn't help gesturing grandly to the seat at the table next to her podium. "Your new position as T.A.A. comes with a host of exciting perks! Like...a front row seat to marine organisms and their interactions with the environment! **All** of the latest slideshow technology training...for free!"

Once again, the class was laughing, and Meg was loathe to admit that her teacher's infectious attitude was perking up even her own surly attitude. At least, until she saw Ariel withdrawal a green and yellow sash from behind the podium. _Oh...**hell** no._

"And **as** my assistant, you get the **holiest** of relics." Presenting the sash with a grandiose bow, Ariel's stomach flopped as she tried to read Meg's cringing reaction. _It's a joke. It's just a fun joke. Please don't be embarrassed...I thought it might be fun._ "The assistant sash!"

Piercing, blue eyes quickly disarmed Meg's chagrin, and she quirked her lips to the right in a thoughtful pucker. _Would you actually cry if I refused to take that sash? Damnit, you look like you **just might** be capable of fuckin' waterworks. Real professional there, Ariel._ Despite Meg's admonishment, however, she still reached over to take the sash. Her cheeks still pinked when her hands idly brushed against Ariel's.

_ I still want this connection. Fuck it...even if Ariel's my teacher. As lame as it sounds...I really want a friend._ Narrowing her eyes with a challenging glint, Meg couldn't resist sneering as she offered a playful threat. "You **so** owe me lunch again, cherry pie."

Quashing a warm thrill that swirled in her stomach, Ariel returned with a dazzling smile. "Fine. But you've gotta **wear **that sash, Miss Neily."

Meg's face fell. _I have to wear it, too?! God damnit, cherry pie._

* * *

A full week passed at the start of the spring semester before Ariel was left to teach Marine Biology 101 unsupervised. She knew that her knowledge of the subject was not in question, as the professor rarely saw her referencing either her source textbook, or the book she shared with her student assistant. Professor Twiddleton's only concern was that his newest assistant's methods of teaching were, at times, juvenile.

Day two saw Ariel hoisting a crudely constructed yet colorful diorama representing the different levels of aquatic life found in oceans. Day three featured an interactive board game highlighting the impact of celestial bodies on aquatic-based life forms, and somehow garnered the participation of every student in the large class.

The professor was pleased, yet undeniably mystified, to see the students not only responding to Ariel's basic teaching methods, but that she managed to retain a fair amount of respect and class order.

By the middle of Monday's class in week two, however, Ariel wondered if that sense of control and success was nothing but a dream. She wondered if the embarrassing insurrection had been planned all along.

Snatching a handful of pistachios from a mason jar next to Meg's book satchel, Ariel rapped her knuckles against the long table. "Hope everyone had a fun weekend. Today...today we're going to talk about sea-based RVs." Wearing a dark blue dress with white polkadots, Ariel had grown accustomed to slowly pacing back and forth in front of the first row of students while lecturing. It helped her burn off excess nervous energy, and she'd quickly grown to trust Meg's proficiency with operating the laptop's digital slideshow program. A simple waggle of an index finger was the cue to shift to the next slide, and Ariel waved a hand at the large projector screen. _Hell yeah, nobody photoshops better than me!_

The class responded to the image on-screen with a round of hearty chuckles. The image featured an endless expanse of ocean, atop which floated a motorhome pulled right out of a _National Lampoon_ movie. It sported a large, crudely drawn fin on the roof, and was surrounded by a blue and orange life buoy. Blushing with pride at the smattering of students who rightfully identified the camper as belonging to said movie's _Cousin Eddie_, Ariel signaled for another slide change. "But we aren't talking about **recreational vehicles**. These are **research vessels**, and I can tell you from personal experience: they **aren't** built for comfort."

Rubbing a bit of sleep from her eyes, Meg arched an inquisitive eyebrow at Ariel's words. _So you've been out to sea before, too? Maybe for weeks at a time? Huh...well, that's kind of cool_. Loading up the next slide, Meg cracked a grin. She almost felt guilty for the little joke she was about to play on her teacher.

_Almost._

The very next slide was titled _RV Falkor_, and featured a bulleted list of facts about the naval vessel. On the right side of the screen Ariel had inserted a photograph of herself standing on the upper deck of that very same vessel.

A few moments later, most of the class was outright laughing at the picture. Ariel was so caught off guard that she nearly tripped on a bunch of taped-down power cables. She whirled back around to inspect the slide...and her face immediately fell.

**Somebody** had gone to the trouble of pasting a sea monster into the image. Its long, scaly body rose up out of the water and leaned against the small research vessel. Two wide, sinewy flippers were draped on either side of Ariel, as though the sea beast was giving the teacher the world's most awkward hug. A row of spines ran down the length of the monster's back, disappearing beneath the water only to reappear as a twin-spiked tail.

"**Release the kraken!**" The auditorium responded to the lone classmate's raucous cry, laughter redoubling.

Resisting the urge she felt to facepalm outright, Ariel cursed the heat blooming on her cheeks as she retreated back behind the podium. She shot a sneer in Meg's direction, leaning over to rap a finger against the laptop's screen. "Are you **bored**, Miss Neily?"

Meg blanched momentarily when Ariel made no move to close the laptop or change slides. Shrinking down in her chair a bit, she offered a guilty half-smile. "Sorry, cherry…"

Pursing her lips as her cheeks puffed out, Ariel barely restrained a threatening growl in her throat.

Swiping a hand down her face, Meg let out a tired exhale. "Sorry. I'm...sorry, **Miss Neptune.** Just trying to have a little fun." Hazarding another glance up at the projector screen, Meg narrowed her eyes discerningly as her classmates' laughter rang in her ears. "I mean...c'mon, it's not **that** funny. Don't these kids have an off switch?!" A breathy gasp slipped from Meg's lips as she felt a hand slide over her own, drawing it away from the laptop.

"I don't know. But maybe they'll respond to, you know...**another** kid." Jerking a thumb in the direction of the class, Ariel's eyes remained locked on Meg until the teenager stood up. Challenging smirks were traded, before Ariel deposited herself in Meg's chair. "Go on. Let's see what **you've** got to teach them." The redheaded teacher made a show of slowly cracking open a pistachio, before popping it into her mouth.

_Go ahead. Make my day._

Meg licked her lips in consteration, eyes flicking between her teacher in the photograph and her teacher sitting before her. _Alright, maybe I went too far with that joke. She's probably, like, **mega proud** of getting to float around on that dingy._ There was an apology somewhere in Meg's stare, but it failed to reach her mouth. Snatching the unused microphone from the table, Meg wasted no time in calibrating it while striding purposefully to the front row of students.

"Listen up, nimrods. This bad boy's name is Ketos, but you can call him the **nightmare whale that makes you wet your bed**." Channeling her shame, irritation, embarrassment, and exhaustion into one scathing introduction, Meg barely paused to take a breath as the class fell silent once more. "Know what happens when you say your wife is more beautiful than the wife of the god of the sea? Poseidon sends this little chomper to bite you in the ass...and that's where Cassiopea screwed up."

_Sorry, Ariel. Sorry. I guess I'm too used to moving fast...and pushing boundaries._


	90. Chapter 97

_I don't give a shit if the water's gonna get cold...I'm gonna lay in my tub and soak for a **full hour** tonight._ With her student roster finally updated to include all late joins, transfers, and withdrawals, Ariel let her daily planner fall closed with a weary flop of finality. Checking her phone with trepidation, she let out a grateful sigh at the late hour. _My work's done. Office hours are done. Time to go home and be the mean old lady who yells at noisy graduate students._

After shrugging on her jacket and gathering up her belongings, Ariel paused in front of the door to the auditorium. She peered out of the small window, half-expecting to see **another** line of students chock-full of course related questions. _Sorry to disappoint, but **I'm** not the one with a freakily in-depth knowledge of ancient sea creatures. **Apparently**, that's Meg's forte._

Heading back through the auditorium for the last time that day, Ariel had no reason to believe there was anybody else from her class still loitering around. Thusly, a loud and jarring snore off to her left startled her into a near-scream. Managing to rein in her reaction to a flustered squeal, exasperated curiosity led Ariel to creep past her podium.

Dark auburn hair was splayed out across the table as Meg snoozed atop the table. Her arms protectively hugged her book satchel, while her cheek was mashed against an unfastened velcro strap. Long strands of dark hair trailed down the back of her blue blouse, shoulder blades expanding and contracting with each breath.

***snore* *wheeze* **

Every so often the faint squeak of athletic trainers rubbing against the stage would reach Ariel's ears, and suddenly her face felt entirely too warm. _Wait, why did I climb onto the podium for? Why am I just staring at that sleepy mess of a woman? Oh my **god**, that can't be good for her back._ "Hey. Hey...uh, Meg." Stepping down from the podium, Ariel quietly leaned over her student assistant.

_Why'd she wait here? She wasn't waiting for me...was she?_

Squinting discerningly at her own questions, Ariel let her left hand hover for only a moment, before bringing it down to press against Meg's back. "Hey...c'mon, you. This is **totally** bad for your back."

Meg responded with a sleepy whimper, nuzzling insistently against her bag as her back arched into Ariel's touch. The teenager's lips pursed together, right before a ragged exhale whispered a throaty name. "Dusty...go 'way."

_Dreaming about somebody? Meg...you need to go home._ Blushing brightly, Ariel redoubled her efforts and shook her sleeping student until she received harassed grumbles in reply. "Mmmyeah...fuck, okay. Whu...what day is it?"

"It's the **only** day you'll get to take over my class, missy." "Pretty quick thinking to make up that sea monster's story, though." Meg's subsequent grumble reverberated through her back, and Ariel blushed when she felt the vibrations against her fingertips. She quickly pulled her hand away.

Stretching out her arms overhead until she felt several satisfying pops, Meg fished out her cell phone. "Thanks, but I didn't make it up. It's…" Her face paled when she a worrisome collection of reminders and text messages from her gymnastics teammates. _Shit, fuck, assgoblin...late for practice. Why'd I crash here after class, anyway?_ Lurching to her feet, Meg staggered for a moment. She suddenly realized she couldn't remember the last time she ate.

Ariel had inadvertently caught a glance of her student's phone, and nearly reached out to steady the shaky teenager. "You should stop by the cafeteria. I mean, if you're already late for practice." Nibbling her bottom lip self consciously as she brushed a stray lock of hair behind an ear, Ariel summoned a chiding glare. "I'm sure your coach doesn't want you passing out on the uneven bars or something. Not many points in **that** dismount."

Despite her preoccupied state, Meg barked out a laugh, before favoring her teacher with a wan smile. "Sorry for the...**thing** in class today. Thought it would make you laugh, but maybe it was sort of disrespectful. Given how much you really seem to **dig** your work."

Ariel immediately waved off the apology as unnecessary, but gave an uncomfortable grumble of concern when Meg turned to leave. "You're gonna pick up some dinner first. **Right?**"

Meg offered a lazy, half-hearted wave as she headed down the steps leading off-stage. "Yeah, sure thing, Miss Neptune."

For a brief moment, Ariel's disappointment overrode her concern. Slipping a hand inside her bag, she couldn't help but miss the **only** nickname she'd been given ever since arriving on campus to teach. _It's not...it's not unprofessional when it's just the two of us, right?_

_The hell with it. I'm just here for one semester, anyway. I could **use** a friend._

Moments before descending the final step off-stage, Meg suddenly felt herself tipping backwards. It was only for one terrifying second, though, as a hand pressed against her lower back. "H...hey. Hey! I'm already late, **and** I apologized…" The distinct sounds of rattling, as well as glass tinkling, cut off the rest of Meg's indignant protest.

Ensuring there was ample space in the backpack, Ariel carefully shoved and twisted her jar of pistachios until they were neatly tucked between two notebooks and what appeared to be a gymnastics uniform. "I'm not gonna lose my favorite teacher's assistant **assistant** just because she was too stubborn to go get some food. Pistachios are a freakin' **superfood.**"

Several awkward moments passed as Meg tried to reply. It was only when she realized she had automatically bent her knees in order to provide easier bookbag access, that she managed a bashful reply. "Never tried 'em." A melodic hum was the only reply, flustering Meg even more. "Well, now I **have** to pay you back...anything I can smuggle out of the cafeteria if

I **ever** go there again?"

Ariel's lips curled into a guilty smile as she re-zipped the backpack. Her toes scrunched uncomfortably in her boots when she realized she was still pressing a steadying hand to Meg's back. It was quickly removed again, although the redhead's voice was shyly optimistic. "Well, if there's nothing else...I guess I like **cherry pie.**"

Several moments later, Meg heard the distinct sound of the office door closing. She let out a hacking cough, quite sure her stomach was in her throat.

_No, dummy...that's not your stomach. That's something else. Now get your ass to practice before you get demoted to junior squad!_

Each step of the way to practice, the rattle of pistachios in a glass jar claimed Meg's attention. The sound made the tips of her ears feel warm.

* * *

The dark sky had been threatening rain all morning, but had yet to deliver. Afternoon was wearing on, and most of the students out and about were heading to sports practice of one kind or another. Ariel, who had just backed her way out of the university's apparel store with a duffel bag in one hand and a bulging plastic bag in the other, was no exception.

_I hate the gym. Hate, hate, hate! I mean, it's nice that Anna and her crew are taking that class together, but pushing around stupid weights always makes my joints just lock right up._ Peering into her shopping bag with a flustered grin, Ariel crossed her fingers that the rain would hold off. _Faculty can totally use the new dance training facilities, right? If I'm gonna be looking like a fool around students, I've gotta at least look the part._

Turning the corner at the freshman dorms, Ariel only had a split second to catch a glimpse of somebody sprinting towards her before collision. She braced herself, eyes slamming shut as her mind freaked out.

_Cherry pie goes splat!_

Throwing her forearms in front of her face, Ariel's bags conked her on the head as a harassed bleat tumbled from her lips. Dimly aware of arms being thrown around her shoulders before the entire world rocketed into a dizzying spin, Ariel felt herself whirled around in a vicious circle before collapsing on top of some kind of shrubbery. She knew that from the unmistakable jabbing of pine needles along her legs.

"Oh, damn me. Hey...you dead?"

Issuing a weary grunt in response to the owner of the mysterious voice, Ariel dumbly realized that said person must be splayed out on top of her, as well. _Can't. Move. Needles. Stabbing. Ass._ She cracked an eyelid, wincing as the world still seemed to spin, and realized that all she could see was a white, plastic bag featuring the _University of Oregon's_ mascot.

Her shopping bag was mashed right up against her face. In the very next moment, however, it was forcibly removed.

Ariel found herself staring up into Meg's breathless, sheepishly apologetic face. "Cherry pie, you are built like a brick shithouse." Her mind told her to help her teacher up, but she couldn't resist committing the image of Ariel half-buried in a large pine bush. _Black boots just sticking up in the air like that...oh my god, do I ever need a picture. Excellent choice in purple tights, though. Denim skirt? Denim skirt? Where's the...oh god damnit, **stop staring, idiot!**_

Waving her free hand weakly, Ariel managed a half-hearted grin, right before she slid further down into the bush. "If...this is what happens when I give you a **ninety** on a quiz, what happens if you get an **eighty five?**"

Meg let out a dry chuckle, wiping a hand down her own face under the guise of removing excess pine needles. _Fuck, just go away, blush. It's like I never saw a pair of **legs** before!_ "I'd take a chance and find out, but I've got some skin in the game with those grades." Grasping her teacher by the wrists, Meg gave several solid tugs, but only succeeded in causing Ariel to slide further into the pine bush.

Coughing lightly, Ariel wracked her brain for a clever quip to take her mind off her disheveled state. "So...how about that new practice building, huh?" Her harried question was punctuated by a squeak as she slid against a pointy, exposed root at the base of the bush.

Quirking her lips and squinting thoughtfully, Meg braced her legs against the bush and leaned forward. Her voice was strained. "You mean the one where gymnastics practice moved to...which I'm late for, **again?**" Dipping her head down until her cheek brushed up against Ariel's, Meg's whisper was quiet yet no-nonsense. "Grab ahold."

Dark auburn hair tickled Ariel's nose, and she fought back both a blush as well as the urge to sneeze. Clasping her hands around the base of Meg's neck, she managed a breathy reply. "_Ready._" What Ariel **wasn't** ready for were the hands that found her boots, sliding upwards until they gently gripped her calves.

"Hook those ankles...right **here.**" Guiding her teacher's feet up to her hips, Meg gave a breathy hum when she felt Ariel's ankles dig into her lower back.

Ariel managed a warbling chuckle, blushing brightly as auburn hair covered her face. A cool breeze rushed against her cheek, causing her grip to tighten perceptibly. "Drop me and you fail."

Moments later, with her dignity only **partly** damaged, Ariel was safe and sound on the sidewalk. She paused to brush herself off a bit, all the while hoping that her madly thumping heart wouldn't beat right out of her chest. "I'd say thanks...but you **did** put me in that bush, you know." Fussing with her bangs for only a moment before deciding they were a lost cause, Ariel quickly yanked her hair back into a messy top bun. "Late for practice, you said?"

For her part, Meg's hands had been itching to help brush off her disheveled teacher from the moment she'd set the older woman back on solid ground. _You missed some needles. I can' get 'em. No, wait, that's weird...oh **god**, here I go again. Focus, dimwit...**practice!**_ "Yeah. Guess I was the **only one** who didn't get the memo about practice moving to the new building. First competition's in two weeks, and I'm hanging onto a first squad spot by, like, a fuckin' **thread.**" Jerking a thumb in the direction of the building, Meg hesitantly inclined a questioning eyebrow.

She blanched when Ariel reached out, grasped her wrist, and pulled her in the other direction.

"H...hey! Practice is **that** way, cherry...**that way!**" Despite Meg's flustered confusion, she was still aware enough to reach down and grab Ariel's shopping bag as student and teacher marched down the sidewalk.

"Uh huh...and my ride's this way." Nodding towards the freshman dorm parking lot, Ariel glanced at her left hand. _Got my duffel bag, and...damnit, where's my uniform stuff?_ Turning back around, she cringed when she spotted Meg.

Face inches from the open plastic bag, Meg grinned at the purchased articles. "Yellow sweatpants, university tank top...are you trying to pass as a student, Miss Pie?"

Blanching at the insinuation, Ariel groaned as she continued hauling Meg towards the parking lot. "What...who says I can't have school spirit? Rude."

_And yet here I am, giving a ride to a student. Hanging out with...no, no, it's alright. Completely professional. Not at all...unseemly._

Ariel studiously ignored her heated cheeks. Doubly so when she instructed Meg to hang on tight, lest the teenager fall off of the motorcycle. **Triply** so when the sensation of a chest pressed against her back nearly caused her to run a red light.

_Anna never really liked to ride with me much. That...that was more Eric's thing._

* * *

Pulling into the closest to the front faculty parking space she could find, Ariel noted the bits of scaffolding still erected around the large, bronze sign over the front doors. _Jefferson School of Gymnastics and Dance. I should find out who built this place, and get on their case about not letting their scaffolding rust. If Elsa's crew can keep the scaffolding on a **much** larger product rust-free for **months**, there's no reason these folks can't do the same._

Nudging out the kick-stand as the motorcycle came to a gradual stop, Ariel couldn't resist planting her feet on the ground and taking a moment to enjoy the feeling of another person on her hog with her. Despite the ride over to the athletics building taking less than ten minutes, the way in which Meg had dutifully kept her hands locked around Ariel's midsection made the marine biology teacher's face uncomfortably warm. Unclipping her helmet, she removed it and clipped it onto the chain looped through her leather jacket. "Hey, Meg. You, uh...you make it alright, back there?" Leaning forward against the teenager's tight grip, Ariel slowly worked the clasped hands apart, before sliding off of the seat.

Meg made several half-hearted, fumbling attempts at removing her own helmet, but she seemed unable to still her own shaking hands.

A nauseous, guilty sensation swirled in Ariel's stomach, and she quickly helped to remove the helmet. _Well, motorcycles aren't for everyone...but at least she isn't late. _"Maybe you should get a bus pass for coming over here from now on. I know the vibrations and stuff isn't always…"

"**That. Was. Fucking. AMAZING!**" The first three words Meg managed to splutter out were muffled by both the halfway-removed helmet, as well as her own hair which bunched in her mouth. The last word, crowed in exultation, rang of a childish glee that Ariel had never heard from the younger woman. Leaning to her left, Meg quickly discovered that her thighs had gone partly numb from the motorcycle's vibrations. As such, she managed a clumsy tumble-dismount, before stumbling into the steadying arms Ariel held up. Bending over in order to fruitlessly smooth out her wrinkled jeans, Meg's toothy grin spread from ear to ear even as her hair remained a disaster. "So cool. All the wind, the **noise**, and when you turn it's like you're leaning **way the hell over there!**"

Choking back a laugh as she watched her friend's overly expressive hand and arm gestures, Ariel cracked her neck and sighed in relief. Snatching her bags from the rear of the bike, she grinned fondly. "You might walk like a penguin after the first few times, but it's not hard to get used to."

"I could **definitely** get used to that." Slinging her backpack over one shoulder, Meg kicked up her feet one at a time as the strange numbness faded. Suddenly keenly aware of her overly enthusiastic behavior, she let out a quiet cough. "Uh, I mean...it wasn't bad. You know. And, um, well now I **sure** won't forget to be on time again." _It would be weird to ask, wouldn't it? I mean, maybe today at least. Maybe wait until my graceful bull charge has faded from her memory._

Ariel didn't hesitate, reaching out to yank on Meg's backpack before leading the teenager towards the entrance of the athletics building. Turning with a coy smile on her lips, Ariel pressed a finger to those lips. "Keep doing a good job as my assistant in class and you can keep bumming rides from me."

The air rushed out of Meg's lungs with one flabbergasted _whoosh_, and she narrowly avoided stumbling through the front door. She kept her eyes directed towards the ceiling, a bashful blush staining her cheeks whenever her gaze strayed south. _If Ariel likes to dance, then those legs she's got make **perfect** sense._

_Is it bad that I like staring at your legs? Is it bad that it's not just being on your **motorcycle** that I want to do again?_

_ Yeah...it probably is. Fuck me._

A mortified groan. _I mean...**god damnit!**_

* * *

_Don't freak out. Don't freak out. Don't freak out. I don't have early onset Alzheimers just because I can't find the diorama that I fucking put together **last night.**_ Another emptied cardboard box sailed across the living room, striking a map of the world before landing on a blue and yellow spotted beanbag chair.

Ariel, meanwhile, dove into the emptied contents of that box with renewed vigor and anxiety. Sheets of construction paper, tubes of glue, and markers of every color were flung aside hastily. Catching sight of her cell phone about to buzz itself right off the edge of the coffee table, Ariel lunged forward and snatched it.

_'I've been knocking for the last five minutes, Miss Pie. Where are you?'_

Whimpering pathetically as she clapped the phone between her hands, Ariel's harried voice rang out. "Sorry! The door's, um...it's open. Just...**just come in.**"

_Yeah, come in so that all pretense of me being somewhat organized can be completely fucking destroyed._

The door was pushed open a few inches. It was just far enough for Meg to poke her head inside. Just far enough for her to spot yet another empty cardboard box jammed against the door. She let out a low, impressed whistle. "Hel-**lo**, hoarders anonymous."

Several moments later the door was forced open, the cardboard box was ruined, and Meg was able to navigate her way into the living room with care. Everywhere she turned, it seemed as though she was destined to bump into a precarious stack of boxes. Each collision kicked up dust, which resulted in a sneeze.

Each sneeze only kicked up **more** dust.

Mildly concerned that her teacher was buried somewhere in the apartment full of boxes, Meg gamely made her way into the hallway. It was there, crammed in the doorway and surrounded by a sizable pile of crafts supplies, that Ariel was at last found.

Nary a word was exchanged between student and teacher for a long moment. Eventually, Ariel let out a frustrated grunt and kicked out a booted foot, shoving several boxes back into the living room.

Another cloud of dust blew into the air, and Meg sneezed again.

"**Shit.** Sorry, sorry...again." Wilting under the mess of her apartment and the stress of her unfinished class task, Ariel clambered onto her knees and passed over a tissue from a nearby box.

Meg accepted the offered tissue with a watery grin. Honking twice into the tissue, she sniffled, before recalling the brief text she'd received only minutes earlier. "**I need help. Don't judge me.** Now who would **ever** judge you for holding the world's biggest swap meet in graduate housing?"

Mustering the most deadpan stare she could manage, Ariel eventually let her shoulders slump. "Funny lady, you are. Grab that box over there and dump it out. Lemme know if you see anything that looks like a **shark.**"

Meg glanced to her right, noting the five boxes closest to her. She traced a hand along each, before glancing back at her teacher. Ariel had already returned to shuffling through her own stack of papers, so Meg merely shrugged, before lugging the very top box onto the floor and tearing off the lid. "Sure am earning my paycheck today."

Flicking a challenging glance in Meg's direction, Ariel's wry retort carried a hint of amusement. "Yeah, like Dumbo, only I pay you in **pistachios** instead of peanuts." She received a messy raspberry blown in response. A gentle blush graced Ariel's cheeks, and she quickly reapplied herself to her task.

_She just reminded me of **Anna**, there._

* * *

In the meantime, Meg had located a stack of photograph envelopes held together by a rubber band. Thumbing through the envelopes to make sure there were no dioramas hidden between any, she blanched when the well-worn rubber band snapped. Down slid the top envelope, skittering across the teenager's lap and spilling its contents over the already floor. "Shit shit shit. There go more of your **precious memories.**"

Ariel groaned in response, not even hazarding a glance. "Oh **no**, now I'm **sure** the university is going to kick me out for filthing up their nicest graduate apartment."

Snorting at the wry inflection in her teacher's joke, Meg gathered up the photos, but found her attention drawn to the top one. It featured a noticeably more fresh-faced Ariel crammed into a claustrophobically small room. She sat on a simple, fold-out cot, and Meg's eyes boggled at the startlingly similar number of cardboard boxes crammed in every corner of the redhead's room. _Looks like **somebody's **got a problem with letting stuff go. _"Miss Pie? Uh, I really think you might need a **box intervention.**"

Glancing up at the picture, a tired smile found its way onto Ariel's face. "That was right after I finished up my masters in California. When you're broke as a **joke**, you don't even try to haggle over the first research fellowship that comes your way." Closing up the box sitting on her own lap as she let out a dissatisfied huff, Ariel haphazardly tossed the box over her right shoulder and into her crowded bedroom. "Didn't have the money for long-term storage, so every day I said a little prayer that I wouldn't get kicked off the boat for my, uh...**embarrassing** living conditions. Swore I'd never let it get that bad again, but here I am. Living out of cardboard boxes like I'm twenty four and don't know any better."

Meg gave a short nod in understanding, before pulling her misbehaving hair into a messy ponytail. "I was lucky enough to have a nice, big closet in my stateroom. But yeah...that didn't exactly stop me from living out of boxes anyway." Noticing Ariel's raised eyebrows, Meg dutifully ignored the blush on her own cheeks, while explaining. "Dad got out of the Navy right after I graduated high school. As a present, he got me a room on the cruise ship that hired him from June 'til December."

Ariel wrapped her arms around her knees, drawing them to her chest as she let out a low whistle. "I should've been so lucky to have a **stateroom.** That's one hell of a graduation present your dad got for you."

"Eh...you'd be surprised how quickly it gets old." Smiling awkwardly, Meg scratched her cheek as she averted her eyes in a rare moment of self consciousness. _But my rotating cast of **company** definitely kept things sort of interesting. Sort of...**fun.**_ Reaching a hand blindly into yet another cardboard box, Meg tried to summarize her rambling point. _Sitting for this long on the floor hurts my bony ass, anyway. _"You should unpack your stuff. Take it from me...my dorm isn't exactly fuckin' Shangri la, but in some ways I kinda like it more than my room on the _Crystal Serenity._ **Because** I took the time to unpack everything."

Ariel let out a quiet, self conscious cough. "Helps that you've got a roommate to **peer pressure** you into unpacking, too." She instantly grimaced at her self effacing tone. _Oh, yeah, boo hoo to poor me. No roommate, no social life...nobody to force me to **try**. At least, not any more than I **have to.**_

Smirking sympathetically at Ariel's subdued tone, Meg swelled with a bit of pride. "And **you've** got an assistant to, you know...**assist** you with stuff." Her hand continued to brush up against ridges of cardboard in a nearby box, and her eyes brightened when she traced a finger over something that felt suspiciously like a fin.

"**Class** stuff. I wouldn't ask you to help me dig through my personal collection of **everything.**" Ariel grinned sheepishly, focusing her gaze on the dusty floorboards of the apartment. _This dust wasn't here before. Must've brought it with me._

Suddenly, a small voice in Ariel's mind spoke up. It was playfully chiding, and took her breath away. _'You shouldn't lock up your memories like that. Let them out to breathe...and feel lucky you have them around to help you remember. Hell, if you need a hand, **I'd** even help you unpack!'_

Ariel glanced around her living room. The mountain of unpacked boxes was entirely too stifling, and she couldn't help but wonder if Meg had been put up to the task of offering to lend a hand. _Nah...that's way too far of a logical leap. They don't know each other...even if Meg offered to help me just like how Anna did years ago._

"Ta-**da!**" Ariel nearly fell over backwards at Meg's triumphant cry. Leaning forward, the teenager proudly held out a three dimensional ocean model, covered by a plastic dome and encircled with multi-colored shark cut-outs. "Yeah, I know. I **am** just that amazing."

_Yeah...I guess you **are.**_ Rising to her feet and wincing as her back cracked, Ariel momentarily hung her head. "Okay. Okay. **Fine.**" She reached down grasping Meg's bare wrists, before helping to haul her student to her feet. Ariel massaged the back of her own neck, eyes still bashfully trailing over her mess of an apartment. "I could really...**really** use a hand with this stuff. Sometime, I mean. No hurry, you know? Not like all this crap is gonna sprout legs and run off." She only glanced back up when she felt the diorama pressed into her hands.

"This Saturday for lunch. I'll be over to help after practice...and I **expect** to be fed!" Meg brushed right by Ariel, taking a moment to inspect not only the older woman's bedroom, but the spare room, and even the bathroom. Each was packed to the gills, and Meg let out a tentative cough before amending her previous statement. "Actually, better make that lunch **and** dinner, Miss Pie."

Ariel blushed profusely, fiddling with the diorama in her hands. Before she knew it, Meg was already back at the front door and calling to her.

"Let's hurry up! I told Kayleigh to let the class know they could go home if we were more than ten minutes late."

Shrugging on her jacket, Ariel made sure to scoop up her notes and attendance roster. _Not that I'll need **that**, anyway._ "Uh, you **do** know we're going to be, like, a half hour late...right?" She grimaced at the diorama tucked underneath her left arm. "Everyone will have probably left."

Meg's reply was a cocky grin, and she reached out in order to drag Ariel to the front door. "I don't know about that. You **are** kind of **likeable**...at least as far as teachers go." Hustling the redhead out of the apartment, Meg paused for a moment to rest her own forehead against the closed door.

_Kind of likeable...as far as teachers go. **Very smooth.**_ Bonking her forehead against the door in mild frustration, Meg tried to quash the fluttering feelings welling up in her stomach.

**_Smooth as shit, Neily._**

"Did you get lost in there, Miss Neily?" Ariel's voice was light and playful.

Meg continued to curse the butterflies in her belly as she trudged to the front door.

* * *

_'Alright, team. Everyone knows our first competition is in two weeks. That's gonna go by in the blink of an eye. Upperclassmen, you know what I expect, and I've met with each of you individually to advise you on your roster spot for our first competition of the year. **Freshmen**...I like the dedication I'm seeing. So much so that I'm reserving a first squad spot on the roster for one of you. This...I don't do this kind of thing very often, and your upperclassmen teammates can attest to that. Based on what you show me in the next week, I'll make my decision. But color me...**impressed.**'_

Palming the roll of athletic tape she kept in her yellow track pants-pocket, Meg hefted her gymnastics duffel bag higher onto her right shoulder. A grueling, three hour long Saturday morning left her right ankle rather tender, but the stiffness was mitigated by her coach's encouraging words...and even **more** encouraging eye contact. _She was totally looking at me! I'm almost completely, positively, like...at least **ten percent sure** she was looking at me!_

_Can't let up, now. I...I won't let you down, Mom._

Meg gingerly made her way down the sidewalk lining the graduate student campus parking lot, dragging her left hand along the row of immaculately trimmed hedges. The pine needles poked and prodded her fingers, distracting her from both the uncomfortable swelling in her right foot and the loud protest of her empty stomach. Several older students were loitering around a nearby pavilion, and Meg stifled a chuckle at their mildly alarmed looks.

She waved off their offers of assistance. _Yeah, yeah...I know I look like I just went six rounds and lost. But I'm fuckin' winning. That first squad spot is gonna be **mine.**_ Cracking a grin as she ambled on past Ariel's motorcycle, Meg's cheeks pinked. _Maybe I could talk her into another ride tonight? Maybe out for some dinner...which I'd **totally** pay for._

_ Not too late, though. Roomie won't let me go to sleep tonight unless I check out that one club with her later. Work before play though, damnit. Can't lose my teacher's assistant sash._

As Meg made her way up to her teacher's front door, she tried to remind herself that helping Ariel unpack was actually work. It really wasn't something she was supposed to be enjoying.

And she **really** wasn't supposed to enjoy the way Ariel's eyes lit up upon seeing her leaning tiredly against the doorway. A towel was draped around the redhead's still damp hair, and she'd elected to wear the university apparel she'd picked up days earlier.

"Hey hey. Yeah, I know...probably no point in showering when I'm just gonna get all filthy and dusty again." Offering a wry, lopsided smile, Ariel made an inviting gesture with her hands.

Meg replied with an indifferent shrug, but her teacher's freshly washed clothing quickly invaded her senses. _She smells...**obnoxiously good**. _Ducking her chin down to her collar, Meg turned her head and gave her long-sleeved, loose fitting gymnastics shirt a cursory sniff. She regretted it instantly. _Well I **did** just come from a three hour practice. Not like I expected to smell like a fuckin' **rose**. But still._ "Maybe you want to just let **me** do the work, since I already smell like an armpit."

_No big, really. Students get crushes on their teachers all the time. It's, like, part of the college experience._

Scrubbing the towel against her left ear, Ariel leaned forward and gave a cursory sniff. Her nose scrunched up, but there was a smile in her words. "It's not so bad."

It took **all** of Meg's willpower to suppress a goofy smile.

_ A **not unenjoyable** part, too._

* * *

_Dear self. Sniffing the student assistant probably freaks her out. Love, me._

Moments after Ariel closed the door behind Meg, the older woman's face fell. She lamely realized that this was the second time her student was visiting, and she had yet to offer a proper tour. _Not like there's much to this place. Hey look, boxes over here! Boxes over there! If you're lucky you might find the **sofa!**_

After handing over her gym bag to her insistent teacher, Meg surveyed the living room once more. She noted that Ariel had cleared out some space around the sofa and coffee table, and had even gone so far as to plug in the television set. A stack of magazines on the coffee table caught the teenager's eye. _Is that Modern Dancer Monthly, I see? Hmm, maybe Miss Pie was doing more than just jazzercise when she came with me to the new athletic building? _"Graduate housing, huh? Was this place part of the deal the university made with you when they yanked you off of your research boat?"

Leaving the yellow and green gym bag on her kitchen table, Ariel gathered up a few more boxes before heading back out to the living room. "Believe it or not, I **did** volunteer for this. Knew I'd be too busy for much of a, you know...**social life. **So I told 'em to stick me somewhere on campus that had enough space to store my entire, boxed-up existence." As her gaze followed Meg around the living room, Ariel grimaced inwardly. _Wonder what the faculty here would think if I just held a big ol' yard sale after everything here's unpacked._

"In that case, **Teach**, I'd say it's about time we unpacked your shit." Trailing her fingers along several blue-lidded, plastic containers, Meg's eyebrows raised in response to the taped-on labels. _Froggy towels. Froggy dishes. Froggy...**nighties?!**_ She could feel a giggle bubbling up in her throat, and so was briefly confused when her arms were quickly drawn back to her sides. The heat in Meg's face took a few moments to register, but once it did, she quickly whirled around as though she'd found something she wasn't supposed to. _This fuckin' lack of a social life is just murder on...oh but I bet she'd look just fine in a little froggy slip. I mean...**god damnit!**_ "Digging your roots in somewhere isn't always a **bad** thing...at least, that's what I **hear.**" The words came out with a bashful lilt, and Meg forced her gaze onto the ceiling lest her imagination stray further.

Her embarrassment quickly found a new ally, however, as a misstep on an _Ethics of Oceanography_ textbook sent her crashing towards the floor. Limbs flailing, Meg narrowly managed to redirect almost half of her body onto the sofa. Pain exploded from her right ankle, and she spat out a hoarse curse.

The extra boxes were lobbed onto the coffee table, forgotten for the time being as Ariel stumbled back into the living room. "What the **shit** was...are you alright?!" _Oh yeah, great job there, Neptune. Top-notch teacher-ing award goes to **me** for killing my student assistant!_

After assisting Meg in sitting upright, Ariel listened to her student blame the accident on a pair of weak ankles. She listened, arms folded and brow furrowed, as Meg insisted such accidents were a regular occurrence after an intense gymnastics practice.

"You should've seen me at the beginning of each season in high school. **Hobbles McFlopples** was my nickname, at least until everything toughened up in the second month." Drawing her right leg onto the sofa, she pulled her foot inwards until the sole was resting against her inner left thigh. A weak yet fond smile spread across her face. _Funny how Dusty almost guessed that name by accident. Hops McFlops...what a trip._ Carefully kneading the slightly swollen ankle, Meg's mind returned to the task at hand as she studiously avoided Ariel's concerned gaze. _Is she even still standing behind me? Don't wanna look, 'cuz I'm pretty sure I might be getting glared at hardcore._ "Taking a little longer than usual for everything to settle down **here**, but once it does I'll be pretty much **indestructible.** Let's do this thing."

Meg looked up just in time to see Ariel taking a seat opposite her on the coffee table. The teacher's countenance was threatening, as was her voice. "You aren't gonna do **any damn thing.**" Spread out over her lap was a blue bathing towel emblazoned with cartoon frogs. Each frog sported a different pair of colored swim trunks, and Ariel's left and right hands each drummed on pairs of orange trunks. She squinted discerningly, her left eyebrow quirking expectantly.

Meg blanched, pursing her lips as she leaned back on the couch. A light blush returned to her cheeks, which she immediately cursed. In her mind. "Really, it's...it's **okay.** I didn't come here just to **hobble** myself and be a lazy ass." She trailed her fingers tentatively against her right ankle, unable to hide the wince that followed. _I'll just take off my sock, tape the shit-ankle up...and it'll get stronger. Like **always.**_

"Just hand me your foot, you goof." The exasperation in Ariel's voice was clear, and after a quiet chuckle, she amended her statement. "That sounded weird...place foot here, please." _I think Meg said she's on a full-ride scholarship for her gymnastics. I'm not gonna take **any** chances with this._

A begrudging sigh slipped from Meg's mouth, but she did as her teacher asked. Warm hands slid over her ankle, gently tugging off a black sock, and Meg was dimly aware of her hands gripping the sofa cushion. _Note to self. Hook up with a warm body at the club tonight...and politely ask roomie to be **gone** for a few hours. Oh yeah...and fucking **relax.**_ She had just managed that enormous feet, when a cold pressure around her ankle caused her to lurch forward and gasp.

"Had to pick this up for **myself** after I overdid it that day at the Jefferson building." Ensuring that the thin hand towel was wrapped snugly around Meg's swollen ankle, Ariel finished velcroing an ice pack over top of it. "I actually **did** dance for a number of years. A long, long time ago, anyway." Her eyes flitted along the underside of the injured foot, unable to keep from admiring the prominent arch. _Looks like a size nine. That's **long** for a gymnast...then again, Meg is kind of **tall** for a gymnast._ "I know a thing or two about legs and feet. Keeping them healthy."

Meg couldn't be sure exactly how much time had passed, but she realized she was no longer counting the seconds. She was enjoying them. "I could tell just by **looking **at yours." _Change course, numbskull!_ "Back when you were walking." _Back and forth in class. Back and forth, black tights and a denim skirt...oh god damnit._ "I mean, when you fell in the bush." _Oh yeah, what a horrible accident **that** was. **Definitely** don't think about those legs wrapped around your waist._ "I mean that **was** my fault, but there's a strength in your, you know...legs…" Leaning her head back against the top of the sofa, Meg stared pointedly at the ceiling. She tried, with every fiber of her being, to will her voice into an impassively neutral tone. _Relax, moron. The only way Ariel will find out how much you're freaking out is if your heart explodes out of your chest._ Meg wondered if she was very far from that outcome.

_Oh...don't stop doing that, please._

"Not what they used to be, but it's nice to know I've still got **something** there." Ariel knew she was blushing, and had to stifle a groan when she realized her thumbs had been pressing against Meg's arch. Pulling her hands away with what she felt was a concerted effort, Ariel absentmindedly shoved her hands underneath her thighs. Her gaze, however, lingered. "And **you've** got these extra strong feet. Good for picking up the slack until your ankles get up to speed." _I should get my nail clippers and do her toenails. Um, or maybe just let **her** clip her **own** nails._

_Hey, her middle toe is sort of stumpy...just like Anna's._

Meg found that the only way to distract herself from the oddly comforting lilt of Ariel's voice was to stare at the ceiling until every inconsistency in the paint job was visible. The ice pack gradually eased the swelling around her ankle, and after a few minutes, she only vaguely remembered the hands which had thoughtfully brushed against her foot. "Thanks for spoiling me rotten, I guess." Groaning at the sleepiness in her voice, Meg struggled to sit up straight. "But I came over to help **you**, Miss Pie." _Can't lounge away the whole afternoon._ Just then, she noticed Ariel had managed to slip away. The teenager's right foot, still wrapped in the ice pack, was propped up by the folded froggie bath towel.

_Let's get to work, then. _Returning to her friend's side quickly, Ariel deposited a sloppily taped-up cardboard box on the sofa next to Meg. "Pictures." Walking behind the sofa once more, Ariel set a second box down on Meg's right side. "Picture frames. You can help me figure out which of these deserve good homes, okay?"

Shoving a hand between the untaped box flaps, Meg pulled out the first photograph her fingers came in contact with. She chuckled dryly at the photo of her teacher, in diapers and surrounded by stuffed frogs. "If I find anything embarrassing here, I'm totally gonna sneak it into one of your PowerPoint slideshows." Shimmying comfortably against the sofa cushion, Meg found her current level of peace and comfort hard to deny.

"And maybe I'll have an after hours pop quiz for my **extra special** student assistant, hmm?" There was an affectionate edge to Ariel's reply that sent a warm blush across her cheeks after the fact. Meg's rich laugh in response only added to that crimson glow.

Their thoughts mirrored each others'. _What exactly is going on here?_

Several minutes later, a disquieting growl flitted through the apartment. Meg grimaced, while Ariel stumbled to her feet with an embarrassed bluster. _I've been hearing that sound ever since she got here...what kind of a crappy researcher am I if I don't even make that basic observation?! _"What kind of a **shitty host** doesn't offer company any food?!" She made a beeline for the kitchen, stumbling as her overactive mind began to get away from her. _Friendly banter, friendly banter, friendly banter. Rein it in, Neptune!_

A half-hearted protest was on Meg's lips, but she decided to let it die there. It was quickly replaced with an amused chuckle. _Why not get spoiled a little? I do a pretty damn good job as a student assistant._

_ Anyway, I **can't** be the only student who ever got a little spoiled by their teacher. **Rewarded** by their teacher, I mean. In a totally...**mostly**...platonic way._ Suppressing a not unpleasant shiver, Meg dug back into the box of photographs.

_We're both adults. Flirting is totally legal._ Despite the assurances Meg made to herself, she was still taken aback by the pleasant flutter in her stomach. _After six months of week-long flings, it's like I forgot how to just **be** with somebody._

* * *

_Alright. I'll check and frame **one more picture**, but then I'm gonna go help Ariel with some of that heavier stuff._ Grunting as she struggled to sit up a bit higher on the couch, Meg was relieved to find no trace of pain in her now taped-up ankle. She glanced over the couch, and grinned when she spotted her teacher still seated at the kitchen table.

Spread out before Ariel was a nearly fully assembled television stand. She had meticulously organized every screw, washer, and bolt in the order that the instructions laid out. A green check mark was made next to every step in the assembly process, as well as a few green smudges on the teacher's cheeks for each time she went to adjust her reading glasses with the marker still in hand.

Meg cringed when she realized she had been staring for more than a few seconds, and lamely forced out the first thing that came to mind. "You know, if you wore those glasses in class, you'd be able to see those two guys in the back row who are always sucking face." _Oh come on, nimrod. Those are **obviously** reading glasses._

Ariel wasted no time before concurring with Meg's haughty thought. "I'd tell you they're actually **reading glasses,** but suddenly I'm more interested in why you're staring at other students doing the kissy face in class and not saying anything." She didn't look up from the screw she was tightening, but her shoulders did shake from barely suppressed laughter.

_Shit. Fuck. Uh...change gears, dumbass!_ Whirling back around in order to hide her rosy cheeks, Meg quickly dug around in the photo box, before yanking out the first picture her hand came in contact with. She held the picture aloft, blurting out a question just as her eyes skimmed over the glossy paper. "Alright, so this is a picture of...oh my god, is that Roger fucking Rabbit?!" The teenager nearly choked on her own words, eyes darting between Ariel in a sinfully low-cut red dress and another woman sporting red coveralls and a white, floppy-eared headpiece. _But there's something in front of mystery girl's face. Is that...what the hell **is** that?!_

"For **not** being a child of the eighties...I'm impressed you caught that." An amused response, followed by an airy, lilting titter.

The top of the middle couch cushion shifted perceptibly as it was casually leaned against. Suddenly, Ariel's voice was entirely too breathy and much too warm against Meg's left ear. The teenager gave herself a great deal of credit for internalizing nearly every knee-jerk reaction her body insisted on trying. Every one except for her ripe as a tomato cheeks, but she forced out the haughtiest retort she could muster. "**Real** movie piraters download the classics out at sea."

_Hel-**lo** twelve year old pubescent boy voice crack...god damnit._ Slinking a bit lower on the couch as she tried to ignore the entirely too **warm** presence of her teacher behind her, Meg lamely tried to rally. "So, is this one a keeper? And you can answer that about the **picture** or the **woman.**" _Ha, three points to Neily for a totally classless way to measure Miss Pie's gayness level._

Ariel's response was another quiet laugh, but this time, her smile didn't reach her eyes. Sinking down onto her knees, she rested her chin on the back of her right hand and let her head loll to the right. "Sometimes you don't know what you've got...until it moves on. That was one hell of a night with that girl, though." Reaching in front of Meg's face, Ariel gently rapped an index finger against the pair of rabbit ears in the photo. She traced the outline of the vinyl album her date was holding up, the cover art a slightly cockeyed but nearly identical representation of the costumed pair. "Funny how sometimes it's the **dumbest** parts of a night that stay with you the clearest."

Crimson hair tickled Meg's cheek, and she found herself unable to do anything aside from breathe and remain completely still. _Oh yeah, don't forget to enjoy the feeling of her head pressed against mine. Damnit, I shouldn't showered before I came here. Her hair smells so nice. Too...**too** nice. Oh shit, she's talking...pay attention, dumbass!_

* * *

"Do **I** have twenty dollars?" The out of left field question made Ariel whirl around so quickly that she was forced to ensure no part of her impossible dress had malfunctioned. _Last thing I need is to flash my new bosses, as well as a few hundred sea creatures._ The circular room was surrounded by large shark tanks, and the reflections of blue water danced over both Ariel's costume and that of her young girlfriend.

Anna found herself unable to keep her hands off of her floppy ears. They were advertised as being able to stand upright, but hers either bowed forward or sagged behind her head. The desire to accurately represent Roger Rabbit being thwarted by a headpiece malfunction had frustrated her all evening, but now things were looking up. _Well, assuming Ariel can lend a hand...and I don't totally offend her with this **completely** innocent request. _"Well, see, I didn't know there'd be this **crazy awesome** opportunity at your boss's fancy Halloween party, and I keep my credit card at the shop…"

"Okay, my mistake, let me...**rephrase.**" _Oh Anna, you're so cute when you're fussing over your costume. _Ensuring her long, purple gloves were wrinkle-free, Ariel gently trailed her hands over her Roger Rabbit counterpart's floppy ears. Slow, precise strokes of the fuzzy felt eventually produced two relatively upright-standing ears. "From what I know about you, the only thing you'd need money for in a roomful of people you've probably **never met** is for one thing."

_Oh yeah, I'm **totally** busted._ Unable to meet Ariel's bright eyes, Anna let her own gaze fall...right onto the older woman's alluring chest. _Ah, shit, lower! Um, I mean **higher!** Damnit, that whole costume is a trap!_ Freckled cheeks flooded with a crimson glow.

Tapping a red and white striped fingernail on the brass clasp of her purple purse, Ariel leveled an exasperatedly amused glare at her girlfriend. "How much are you lowballing them?"

Anna's immediate reaction was to grasp the tips of her rabbit ears and draw them down over her face. When she discovered they didn't even cover her eyes, however, she offered a guilty smile and stared down at her fuzzy, white boots. "It's a...mostly fair deal."

"I'm gonna be working for some of these folks for the next four months." Ariel sensed the conflict in Anna's mind through the younger woman's body language and posture. _Oh, you sweet thing. It's okay if you want to look. I **like** that._ "Last thing I want is to get tossed into the piranha tank because my **wheeler-dealer** of a girlfriend got a deal that was too good to be true."

Anna didn't respond immediately, but after glancing around and noticing that the pair was alone for the moment, she leaned in and rested her chin on Ariel's left shoulder. The shark tank was refreshingly cool against Anna's forehead, while the tips of her fuzzy ears fell back and brushed along her scalp. Right over her scar, which she was supremely grateful for its lack of pain. A hopeful, warm whisper rushed from her lips and up against Ariel's left ear. "I'll make sixty on the re-sale."

Ariel shivered. She wasn't sure if the thrilling chill was because of the cool glass pressed against the V of her exposed back, or the **desire** she both heard and felt from Anna's whisper. Withdrawing a hand from her purse, she pressed a few bills against the younger woman's stomach. The ragged gasp that slipped from Anna's lips let Ariel know that her hand had traveled farther south than intended. "Twenty more from me, then."

"Too much. That's...too much." The stammer in Anna's wilting reply was evident, but once her hands found Ariel's, she didn't take the offered money. She held the marine biologist's hand right where it was. "How am I gonna pay you back?"

The lustful slur in Anna's question tickled Ariel's ears, and an endeared grin spread across the older woman's face. She slipped the pair of twenties into the lone front pocket on the red coveralls. "You've got employees now, right?"

Anna managed a nod, which Ariel felt by the tickling of copper hair against lightly freckled, alabaster skin.

Thrilling in the way that Anna's hands cradled her own, Ariel trailed her fingertips up and down the waist of her girlfriend's costume. A light scratch here and there followed. "Call off tomorrow. You **owe** me. Now go spend some money, before I reach into that costume looking for something **else.**" _Oh, I'm being so bad tonight. Anna, you're too patient._ Sliding her painted nails up the front of the coveralls one last time, Ariel's heart swelled at how fully Anna was leaning against her. Shivers from the younger woman's body had found their way into the older woman's body.

It was with **extreme** reluctance that Anna eventually pulled away, heading in search of the owner of the Alan Silvestri autographed soundtrack to _Who Framed Roger Rabbit_. She'd secretly hoped to get her picture taken alongside her Jessica Rabbit counterpart, but she feared her face would be red as a tomato and completely unsuited for a photo for the rest of the night.

* * *

A goofy, dimple-accentuating smile had swept across Ariel's face as she neared the end of the tale. Leaning against the backside of the sofa, she was oblivious to the eyes of her guest on those warm and open facial features.

"Don't think I've ever seen **that** kind of a smile on your face, Miss Pie." It was only after Meg had finished her implication-laden observation that she realized her face was inches from her teacher's. Scooting back while forcing her eyes down to her lap, Meg fiddled with the black metallic picture frame she had pulled from the collection. _Must've been a **good** night...I mean a good **memory.**_ "I've got a nice frame for it...if it's, you know, a keeper?"

A quiet, wistful sigh slipped from Ariel's lips, but her cheeks were rosy and her stomach fluttered sweetly at the fond remembrance. She carefully set the photograph of her and Anna next to the stack of photos deemed to not be frame material. "Yeah...it **is** a keeper, but it **isn't** the kind of thing I want sitting out every day." Flopping her upper body over the back of the sofa with a dramatic huff, Ariel failed to notice both her right arm grazing Meg's left, as well as the teenager tensing up from the contact. "That's what a photo album is for, I guess. Nice to look back on, but easy to get caught up in opportunities that are long gone…"

_And I'm subjecting my assistant to a little pity party because why?_

Offering a lopsided smile as she tilted her head in sympathetic understanding, Meg felt her earlier tension melt away. "Then, as my dad used to say to a company formation: **forward march**, Miss Pie." The numbness from her icepack-covered ankle had begun to creep into her foot, prompting Meg to gingerly rock said ankle from side to side until the loosely wrapped pack slid onto the table. No pain greeted her, and a heady surge of affection bubbled up in her chest as she reached over and idly combed her fingers through Ariel's hair. "Memories are **great**, but they don't do much for keeping you warm at night. Hit up a club or something, you gotta reach out and make a connection."

When Ariel didn't respond, Meg was left with both her thoughts and her hand...which seemed in no hurry to halt its gentle combing ministrations. _Shit, I should take my **own** advice...even if this perplexing shortie makes me just want to stay right here and **be.**_

Scratch.

Scratch.

A low groan laced with contentment slipped from Ariel's lips as she felt a digit swirl over the center of her scalp. _Anna, let's go back to bed. Why the hell am I even up on a...oh wait, that's not Anna._ Impressing herself with the fair degree of composure she managed to maintain while turning to face her guest, Ariel cracked a weary eyelid. "It's not fair how good you are at that."

Meg had been so enthralled by the slow rise and fall of her teacher's back that she failed to notice the small, warm ear her left hand now rested atop. Choking out a near-hysterical titter while pulling said hand away as though it had been burned, Meg scrunched up her face and tried to stare a hole through her lap. "H...hey, well...you know. The strong hands give my uneven bars a killer grip." She felt her cheeks light up with a bashful blaze and stammered out something about the best gay clubs being out of town.

_What the **shit**, it's like my brain doesn't remember that this is all in good fucking **fun!** God **damnit** Neily, just shut your mouth if you can't even fucking converse!_

_ The mission this weekend: finally accept roomie's offer to hit up a few clubs. After all, I am **totally** talking out of my ass when I say I know where the swishy hot-spots are...in **or** out of town._

Ariel merely nodded good-naturedly, drumming her hands against the back of the sofa for a few moments. "Yeah, probably best I look into adult entertainment outside of town. Wouldn't want to accidentally hit on some poor, unsuspecting underclassman."

The intimate contact from earlier combined with the detailed analysis Ariel's brain was performing on her off-the-cuff reply to send a flustered jolt from her head to her toes. She wobbled momentarily, slapping her hands over her mouth before it could betray her further.

_Adult entertainment...is that supposed to be **funny?!**_

_There's a poor underclassman here in my apartment **right now** and I was just letting her...letting her…_

_ Her hand **did** feel super duper nice...oh shit damn fuck me sideways I can hear the ethics board coming for my giblets! Alert, alert, system error, get back on the god damn research vessel and head for the surface at **warp speed!**_

"You look good here...I...you're **busy** and I'm gonna retreat to the kitch...**walk** **into the kitchen** and get some, you know, sex-**snacks. Food. Be back in a jif!**" With each verbal stumble, Ariel's throat clenched a bit tighter, turning up both the pitch and volume of her catastrophe of a comment. Floundering over the slight rise leading into the kitchen, Ariel nearly tumbled onto the dining table before managing to whirl around and latch onto the nearest chair. Heart hammering with an unrelenting staccato rhythm, she wobbled over to the sink, before fumbling with the faucet and depositing her face into the running water.

The chill took Ariel's breath away, and she leaned against the sink as her knees wobbled precariously.

_That felt too good. Too...**too** nice. Alright, that's it. I'm going out this weekend, getting hammered, and participating in the mating rituals...**dating rituals of a twentysomething screw-up.**_

* * *

"Half rain, half snow, **all** one stinkin' soupy mess." Holding a hand out from beneath the overhang outside of the _Cowfish Dance Club_, Meg grimaced at the wet, wintry mixture which slapped against her hand. Hands fisted deep inside the fluffy pockets of her navy blue parka and chin tucked beneath a high, poofy collar, Meg spied a brightly lit clock above the front door of the bank across the street.

_Nine thirty on a Friday night, one exhibition match totally won...and where the hell's the team for the after-party?!_

Several moments later, Meg's phone lit up with incoming text messages, and she backed up against the brick wall aside the dressed-in-black bouncer. Despite the air of indifference she feigned, her heart still plummeted at the barrage of notifications she'd received.

**_'I'm out for tonight, I think I dislocated a shoulder.'_**

**_'It's nastier than the devil's asscrack outside!'_**

**_'I'm sore as hell and I only got third place...you have fun and party extra for me.'_**

**_'My legs fell off...and I swear your hips are superhuman.'_**

**_'Your ankles look funny...but good job today. I'm old and going to bed.'_**

Despite the initial letdown of being the only member of her squad to brave both the cold weather and general body soreness to celebrate, Meg still managed a self-satisfied smirk. _Fuck right I took care of business on the floor today. Auburn didn't know what the hell hit 'em._

Whirling around upon feeling a hand on her left shoulder, Meg groaned when she came face to face with her roommate, Tara Sperry. "This is the place! We aren't going **anywhere else tonight.**" The bright-eyed, black pigtailed teenager sported cuffed blue jeans and a pink crop top which read '_If you can read this then you owe me a dance!'_.

Upon realizing most of her crew was going to be AWOL that night, Meg glanced back out into the murky winter weather while unzipping her parka a bit. "Tar...I don't think anyone's gonna make it tonight. Hell, with a name like **_Catfish_**, I don't even know if it's worth…"

"That's **Cowfish**, you smarmy out-of-stater." Tara was having none of her roommate's half-hearted protesting as she grasped the bottom of Meg's parka and headed back to the now open door. "Nope, you are **not** getting out of this, missy. Three weeks into the spring semester and all I've seen you do is eat, sleep, study, and **bust your ass.**"

Flashing her driver's license at the check-in clerk, Meg glared at the dark brown bracelet she received, before surrendering her parka to the same clerk. "Yeah, and it's going to make sure my ass **stays** here. You're probably sick of my trainers smelling up the place anyway." Her glare was quickly redirected to the disheveled state of her spaghetti strap top and cheetah print skirt, which she only had a moment to adjust before being bodily dragged further into the dimly lit club.

An over-remixed pop number pulsed through the club, and Tara led Meg over to an area with dining tables. She offered her overworked gymnast roommate a playful neck pinch, before leaning in and speaking matter-of-factly. "More like it's **me** who'll be out of **your** hair next week. If my boyfriend's rent check clears, anyway...and you don't smell." Hauling Meg into a booth along the wall, Tara forcibly sat her friend down, before offering a playful nudge. "Not **tonight** anyway, and that's what matters."

Meg sneered half-heartedly in reply, but felt a bit of stubborn warmth bloom in her chest for her thoughtful roommate. Drinks were ordered, and in no time at all, Tara was trying to coax Meg out onto the dance floor. "Not yet...just let these tired bones chill for a few."

A curiously impish smile spread across Tara's face, and her eyes darted to and fro for a moment. "Don't want too long to make a move, Meg. See something you like...and you **pounce.**" Gesturing towards the bar in one grand, sweeping motion, she winked slyly before sauntering off towards the dance floor.

Meg grinned in helpless amusement at her roommate's infectious enthusiasm. Letting her gaze drift around the dimly lit club, she found her eyes repeatedly drawn back to the neon blues and pinks of the centrally located bar. _Not a **horrible** place...sort of reminds me of that one club on Crystal Serenity. Maybe if I remembered how to take Tara's advice I could...find someone._

Swirling a finger in her pink lemonade, Meg flexed her legs experimentally while smoothing out her skirt once more. _I **do** want something more substantial. Anna showed me that much, at least. Now with this crappy rut I'm in, it's like I need something to wake me up._

Several tall gentlemen eased away from the bar, and a flash of crimson caught Meg's eye. She gulped, heat rushing to her cheeks while her fingers accidentally sank into her glass of lemonade. Her stomach flip-flopped. She drew a hand through her bangs, smearing a dripping streak of lemonade along her forehead.

_Fuck...I did ask for a sign or something, didn't I? What are the chances...damnit._

A drop of lemonade slid over Meg's nose, and she wiped it away alongside a flustered huff.

_I don't know how you could've even planned this, Tara...but I blame **you.**_

Still, even as Meg's knees wobbled when she stood up, a bashful smile still found its way to her face. One which she desperately worked to school into a smirk which projected mild interest.

_We're off campus. Out of town. Just...initiate a conversation or something._


	91. Chapter 98

**_'I'm not trashed! Yoru face is trashd!'_**

Adding several extra exclamation marks really drove the point home in Ariel's mind, thumb mashing the _send_ button as she huddled over both her cell phone and her mango rum smoothie. A pleasant buzz coursed through her mind as she traded playful text-retorts Anna.

_She's been extra chatty tonight...sounds like **something's** got her a little stressed._

_Keep this up and my battery's gonna be toast...wonder if they've got a charging port here?_

_Where **is** here?_

No sooner had Ariel looked up from her phone in idle curiosity, then someone passed behind her and accidently nudged her back. She briefly bobbled the drink in her hand, sloshing a bit onto her cell phone's screen. "Oh crap baskets...wait, wasn't I talking to a guy here just a second ago?" Swiping the phone against a sleeve of her denim jacket, Ariel leaned over the bar and waved in an over-exaggerated manner until she got the bartender's attention. "Hey! Hey, uh...so this might sound weird, but was somebody here talking to me earlier? Like, a minute ago, in a conversation...**thing?**"

The bartender set down his dishrag, cocking an amused eyebrow as he stroked his dark, well-groomed beard. "I **think** your last gentleman caller wandered off after you gave the impression your phone was more interesting than his face."

Ducking her head as her shoulders hunched up around her ears, Ariel took a bashful sip of her drink before attempting to save face. "Couldn't have been more than, like...three minutes ago?"

"Probably closer to thirty." Offering a sympathetic smile as well as a fresh drink, the bartender glanced over Ariel's shoulder. His eyes lit up, although she failed to notice. "But chin up, you've been attracting attention all night...and I think somebody is headed your way right now."

Ariel chuckled humorlessly, dragging a hand through her lazy updo. Bright red hair tumbled down over her shoulders and flopped over her right eye. "Well, I **did** want to dance a little tonight...but maybe I drink a bit much to had." Feeling renewed warmth spread across her cheeks, Ariel took a moment to massage her eyelids, before parting her fingers. Both her gaze and her voice were tinged with resignation. "Whatcha think. Does my next mystery guest look like the type to talk **less** and move and shake a whole lot **more?**"

"She seems sprightly...and looks rather determined." Leaning forward with a grin, the bartender offered Ariel a conspiratorial whisper. "I say you give her a chance...you can always go back to your phone later."

With that, the man turned away to attend to other patrons. Ariel quickly shoved her once again flashing cell phone into a jacket pocket, before grasping her new drink with both hands and taking a heroic gulp. _Yeah, look at me...totally adulting like a pro tonight._

The voice that greeted Ariel rolled up against her ears. It was an oddly familiar mixture of snark and throaty playfulness which shot a tickle right into her tummy. "Run into any unsuspecting underclassmen, Miss Pie?"

Embarrassed shock was Ariel's instinctive reaction, however, and she once again lurched forward. A harassed bleat tumbled from her lips, and she quickly spat out a mouthful of mango rum smoothie. "**Pbbfhleeah!**" A cold dribble slid down her chin. The fact that she had managed to deposit most of the drink back into the glass was little comfort.

Every ounce of apprehension Meg had felt up until that moment immediately fled from her, and she pursed her lips tightly in order to avoid any laughter leaking out. "So, uh...maybe I owe you a drink?"

Ever since Ariel had arrived at the nightclub two hours prior, she had been floundering to grasp onto something familiar. A familiar connection of some sort...so when she had received a text out of the blue from Anna, she latched onto that opportunity.

_And now Meg just shows up. And she looks...**really** nice. And it's just...**extra good** to see her. And that...**doesn't** make me as nervous to realize as it probably should._

Swiping the back of her right hand over her chin, Ariel let out a low, bubble giggle. She pushed her half-finished drink away, before slipping off her denim jacket and stowing it underneath the bar. She jabbed a playful finger in Meg's general direction, cheeks still flushed and heart thrumming with heady warmth. "Number one assistant owes me a **dance.**"

"Oh..kay." The lone word came out as a squeak on a warm gasp. All of Meg's momentarily absent anxiety came rushing back in full force, and she tried her damndest to look cool while adjusting the straps on her black top. She swallowed thickly, eyes quickly taking in the striking figure Ariel cut in Doc Martens, black skinny jeans, and a grey and black _Motley Crue_ t-shirt. Wrenching a quip from her dry throat, Meg offered an arm and a knowing smirk. "Need a hand getting there?"

Hopping off of the barstool, Ariel displayed none of the unsteadiness Meg had expected after finding her teacher several drinks deep. Hooking arms with the flustered teenager, Ariel latched onto the opportunity she had been presented with. _Fun, yes I do think it's time for fun._ "I'll give **you** a hand...you just try to keep up."

Meg followed gamely behind Ariel, her auburn eyes on the bouncy, crimson hair of her teacher...as well as the occasional glimpses of a freckled neck. Meg nearly stumbled, her eyes catching a glimmer of silver.

_Oh god damn...and she's wearing a spiked collar. Cherry Pie's wearing a fucking...spiked collar. _A chill ran up Meg's back, and she suddenly recognized the familiar warmth spreading through her body. _I did good today. I kicked ass...and I earned a night of fun._ It grew into a blazing heat where her arm looped around Ariel's.

_Maybe it **isn't** just harmless flirting. Maybe...this is one of those, what Dusty called…_

_...connections._

* * *

Back and forth, bodies buoyed by pulsing music and moving with the crowd. Push and pull. One person shimmies and twirls, while advancing with a hungry stare.

Then...switch.

Rosy blushes on skin and light sheens of sweat. Hands on skin. Heat. Electricity.

They were all things which Meg associated with dancing...and lust. Dancing...and love.

_Anna. Bobby. Even...even Herc and Giselle. I **wanted** them all. I went after them, hungry for something...more._

Now, with the thump of the bass filling Meg's tired body with renewed energy, she realized she had a more than formidable dance partner in Ariel. The two had carved out their own space on the dance floor of the dimly lit _Cowfish_ nightclub, but for the first time in a long time, Meg found herself dancing with a non-aggressive partner. Somebody who just didn't seem **hungry.**

Somebody just out to have fun and make a connection...not claim a possession.

_And it's fucked up...because it feels like it could be there, because my God, just look at Cherry Pie move. It **could** be there...but where we're at right now is pretty much...perfect._

By the time the DJ started playing Justin Timberlake's _'Can't Stop This Feeling'_, all fatigue and soreness had melted away, replaced by a self conscious glow on Meg's cheeks. She was unused to a dance partner who, with each move, drew attention to the brunette. That was Ariel, stutter-stepping, swaying her hips, and performing effortless twirls. The thought of reaching a hand out to her waist, or her shoulder, or even to clasp her own hand tickled at the back of Meg's mind, but the teenager saw no reason to push their unspoken boundary.

Said boundary blurred further when Ariel pressed her back up against Meg's chest. One hand snaked behind the younger woman's neck while the other clasped and drew her right hand over Ariel's stomach.

**_'Under the lights when everything goes. Nowhere to hide when I'm getting you close.'_**

For just a second, the heat became unbearable and Meg fretted over the sweaty state of her chest. _Wait, it's cool...well, not **cool** cool, but she's sweaty, too. More than me, going by how her stomach feels._

_ Oh shit, that's her stomach. And...hot damn, that's her hand against my neck. Yeah, she's **definitely** worked up a...sweat._ Swaying along with Ariel while fretting over her own thoughts, Meg was yanked from those thoughts when she glanced down. The sight of Ariel's damp t-shirt clinging to her body knocked the breath from Meg's lungs, and it was pure luck that a pair of blue eyes met her own in the very next second.

_I don't want her to touch me like she owns me...and she **isn't.** It's more like...she's **supporting** me._

"Thanks for babysitting me tonight." Ariel's wide eyes were accompanied by a warm, innocent honesty lacing her voice. Squeezing the back of Meg's neck meaningfully, Ariel's eyelids drooped and her head swam with heady bliss. Pushing out her chest brazenly, she offered a coy grin in Meg's direction. "Don't let go now, 'cause we're about to **finish strong.**"

**_'So just imagine, just imagine, just imagine.'_**

Meg swallowed thickly, swaying her body in time with Ariel's as the song's chorus flashed back in. Purple, blue, and orange spotlights circled the dance floor, illuminating both womens' sweaty skin. The cheers and shouts of admiration from other clubgoers reached a raucous crescendo, pushing the duo closer to each other and deeper into their shared moment.

_Nobody else here...just Ariel and me. Nobody else to impress, no rush to get to the end. _

A dizzying cloud of euphoria carried the student-teacher pair through their final dance together, Meg gamely responding to Ariel's confident energy with each sway and hip roll. Their thoughts, zooming in time with their thumping hearts, grounded to a halt as they briefly mirrored each other.

_We don't **have** to push what we've got...but I gotta wonder what it would be like. Together._

The connection they had both been seeking since arriving in Oregon was, at least for that moment, found.

**_'So just dance dance dance!'_**

* * *

_March – San Francisco_

* * *

Rapunzel had noticed the moment that Elsa's gaze had traveled up, as if the older woman had noticed something offscreen.

_Or some**one** offscreen._ Reining in the kneejerk reaction she felt to politely bark out a request to have the laptop spun around, Rapunzel kept her mouth shut.

The sight of the corners of Elsa's mouth turning up brought a radiant grin to Rapunzel's face.

The hesitation and worry evident in Elsa's glassy-eyed stare brought a dull ache to Rapunzel's heart.

_Say something, nerdface! **Say something!**_

Immediately after basic pleasantries were exchanged, the camera view from New York City flipped over several times...right alongside an audible thud. Elsa's hysterical voice followed. "**Anna!**"

Rapunzel had lurched into a seated position, hands gripping her own laptop as though trying to correct the suddenly akimbo camera. Any thoughts of remaining quiet and observant leapt from her, as did a strangled yelp from her lips. "Anna! **Elsa!** All I can see is a brown sofa cushion and I'm freaking out here!"

Dipper and Motoko, who had leapt into the open bedroom closet following their owner's startled reaction, carefully crept back out to survey the scene. They directed their ornery glares at Rapunzel, who had scooped up a comforter and had it draped over her head like an oversized shawl. Her eyes were laser-focused on her laptop, with occasional side to side rocks and pensive grumbling which kept her cats at a distance.

_Elsie didn't get to finish what happened yesterday after Anna ran off. The laundry room, and then what...oh Goddess, you two are going to give me an anxiety stroke!_

Enough tense moments had passed to where Rapunzel was seriously considering leaving the warmth of her bed in order to fetch her phone and find out what other potential catastrophes were befalling her hapless cousins. The faint sound of rustling fabric off-screen caught her attention, and she pressed her face right up against the laptop screen. "Hey...anyone there? Didn't have to, uh, do a quickie hospital run or…"

* * *

_That's it, then...they're coming back together. And it's in a way they haven't experienced in a long, **long** time. _After finishing the skype call with her cousins, Rapunzel had spent a few unbearable moments flailing helplessly against the sofa. Warm tremors of cathartic sympathy rolled through her body, and the heart-pounding joy of seeing both Anna and Elsa emotionally vulnerable was decidedly intense.

_I can't sit still._

_ I **can't** sit still!_

_I have to **do something!**_

Dipper and Miles Davis had finally had enough of being jostled, when they scampered off of the sofa and out to the kitchen. Their tails flicked low and erratically as the felines were keenly aware of Rapunzel leaping into action immediately after.

She bolted for the linen closet, cheeks rosy and short hair akimbo. _Yeah, I've **gotta** finish fixing the quilt now. My hands need **action!**_

Laying out the half-way repaired quilt on the coffee table with care, Rapunzel traced a hand along the partial stitch job she'd already completed. A sizable tear still separated two of the three women depicted on the thick, fluffy blanket.

Several hours work yet lay before Rapunzel...but she found herself dedicated to the task ahead with joyful passion.

_Helping out with a reconciliation...there aren't many spiritual blessings greater than that. And now I get to bring **this** together...lucky!_

_ I can't **wait** for them to get home. I can't...**wait**...to see where their love for each other goes now. No doubt it's gonna be somewhere completely **new.**_

* * *

_This bruise makes my face warm._

_ Her hand makes my face warm._

_ Her lap makes my face warm._

_ Her...**everything**...makes me warm all over._

_ It's like, of everything I thought I'd forgotten...it was **this** feeling that had me scared the most._

_ Scared it wouldn't still **be** here._

_ Scared I wouldn't **recognize** it._

_ Like a hard bass line going thump…_

_ ...thump…_

_ ...**thump** in my body._

_ Like Jerry and Carlos with shredding so hot it's...it's **melting** me._

_ This is what it's like...the love I get to feel for my sister. It makes me want to be closer. Closer._

_ **Closer.**_

A dull throb pulsed through Anna's jaw, and she dimly became aware of her bruised cheek having wormed its way between the buttons on her sister's pajama top. She couldn't tell who was warmer, herself or Elsa.

_Fuck that hurts...but I don't wanna move away._

_ It would **hurt** **more** to move away._

_ We can be **close** again. Close...and I always want to be close. Close to Elsa._

"I...Anna, if you want to go lie down we can talk later."

_Oops, she's saying something. Blurry and muffled...stupid tears._

"We've got all day, and...I **want** to share this with you. I **want** to answer your question."

_Did I ask Elsa a question? I don't remember what it was...but I want to hear her. Her voice._

_ I want to be with her. Just nod._

_ Nod._

_ Nod._

_ Nod...oh, she's touching my face again._

_ She's...she's…crying._

_ Oh Elsa. Please stop crying...but keep touching my face. I love that._

_ I love you. I...oops, she's talking again. Alright, buttmonkey self...pay attention._

_ I love Elsa and I want her to lean on me. Share with me. The love...**and** the hurt._

_ Like that corny-ass Blaque and N'Sync mashup...bring it all to me._

* * *

"I was so...so **very** frightened my first week here. All I knew were my safe, quiet classrooms in Tulane." Elsa drew a sharp breath, which caught in her throat when she felt Anna squeeze her waist protectively.

A painful grumble followed.

Smirking tearfully at the already half-empty box of tissues at her side, Elsa lobbed the box onto the broken coffee table. _We're **both** crying so much. No point in wasting those...sleeves will do just fine._ One quick drag of her pajama sleeves over her puffy cheeks, as well as a gentler slide over her sister's even puffier cheeks, had both sisters relatively tear-free.

Anna chuckled throatily, yet despite her wince, she refused to pull her cheek away from her sister's belly. She blew a half-hearted raspberry when the icepack was offered once more. "Not moving. Keep going...**Elsa.**"

_Just saying her name now...makes my tummy flutter. It's almost like back on the cruise, when I **thought** we were getting close. I had no...no idea._

Elsa's left hand slipped into a stilted yet natural stroking motion over her sister's bedhead. The strokes were tentative, yet Elsa chose to trust her sister's actions. _She'd tell me if she was still angry. No, wait...I'm sure she is. But she'd tell me if I couldn't do this. We're there...we're **there.** _"But yeah. If it...wasn't for Aunt Elie…"

"Visit dis summah." Anna's short, interjected statement was followed by another pained groan. She waved the icepack away yet again, before nestling into Elsa's lap and drawing a thumb and forefinger across her own lips.

_Yeah, no more talking. Gotta let this heal by the time LaLaFest gets here or Saf will murder me._

The way in which Anna snuggled against Elsa's thighs drew a rosy blush on the older woman's cheeks, but despite her knee-jerk reaction for self chastisement, Elsa let her fingers trail down freckled cheeks. _It's a little selfish, yes...but this isn't about being **in love** with Anna. This is...I want to do it like how Punzie does. I want to love my sister the way that she wants to be loved. Let her **show me** what she wants. What she's...comfortable with. _"Elie was my rock. You know I...I **wanted** to work for Dad's old partner. But I was just a fresh graduate who knew next to...**nobody.**"

Anna's pursed lips and her furrowed brow were enough of a hint that she wanted to interject again, but she bit her tongue. A warm, billowing fuzziness seeped through her mind, and she couldn't help but be reminded of her time in Europe with Rapunzel. A slow, ragged breath followed, during which Anna slid her right hand over Elsa's.

_She's cold here now...and shaking a little. And she's stalling. Oh god...I want to learn more. Elsa...I want to **feel** and **understand** how you act when you're scared._

_ So I can remember. So I can see it from now on._

_ So I can love you better._

A dry cough slipped from Elsa's lips, and a sweet relaxation settled over her tense shoulders at the touch of her sister's hand. "I...right. **Me.** Well, when I showed you around town the other day...would you believe I'm **ashamed** that **that** sad handful of places made up my life."

Anna didn't nod, instead choosing to stroke Elsa's pale knuckles with a warm thumb.

_I won't assume. I won't interrupt. I'll listen._

Despite the encouragement flowing from those teal eyes, Elsa still cast her own gaze away. Towards the toppled tissue box. Her bottom lip quivered, and she hunched over a bit as though the weight of the memory was bearing down on her. "Like I said...I was alone. **Alone**...Rapunzel wouldn't want me like that. You...**you** wouldn't want me like that. Mom and...**Daddy**…"

Voice cracking on the last syllable, Elsa crumpled forward until her forehead touched her knees. No tears came, although her shoulders shook with dry sobs.

Each tremor pulsed through Elsa's belly and against Anna's face. The redhead found herself trapped between her sister's lap and stomach.

_Yeah, Elsa. **Please**...just like this. Love me...and **trust** me._

Sliding her hands around the wrinkled pajamas, Anna stroked the small of Elsa's back. Slow, small circles tracing tense muscles and sob tremors. A deep, greedy inhale followed.

_What does Elsa smell like when she's sad and ashamed? She smells like...**this.**_

_Elsa...how does Punzie comfort you when you're faced with your past? Wait, no...I don't want to know._

_ I want to...**learn.** Maybe I'll get lucky and stumble across the way **she** does it._

_ Or maybe there's a way that I can comfort you. Just me...and only me._

Spreading her fingers out as she drew her hands slowly over Elsa's ribs, Anna fought to maintain a balance between love-clouded thoughts and desperate attention-paying.

_I've missed too much of what it's like to love you without that...**hate** I carried. I don't want to go slow. I'm a quick learner, Elsa...I'll remember what it's like to have a sister to love._

_ I want to know you so badly...it **hurts.**_

Several long moments dragged by, but eventually the silence was broken by, of all things...a giggle.

A wet giggle, and Elsa jerked back to an upright position. Her sensitive sides still sang with an electric reminder of the gentle tickle she'd received. She greedily drank in the sight of her crimson-faced sister. A bashful apology followed. "Sorry...I mean, for squashing you like that. Need to, umm...catch your breath."

Between thoughts of love and thoughts of intense learning, the corner of Anna's brain responsible for **life processes** gave her a stern reprimand.

_'Hey, love-struck doofus. Your lungs **are** actually burning...take a deep breath now. C'mon, don't be a weirdo and pass out here and now.'_

Letting her hands slide lazily over her sister's hips, Anna rolled back onto her side. Her breaths were steady and even, and she managed a small, lopsided smile. Internally, she asserted control.

_Hey, brain. Know that gym class we've been taking? Well actually, you just **sit** up there and yell commands and shit? **That** gets us in shape. **That** lets us hold our breath for longer. Now please go away, I've got more loving and learning to do._

For the rest of the morning, Anna heard no back-talk from her brain regarding the necessity of breathing. She nodded slightly, fingers grazing the sides of her sister's thighs.

_Rapunzel, Rapunzel...oh heavens, Anna. I really **didn't** realize just how much like...Punzie...you'd be with...oh right. Answers. _Clearing her throat for what felt like the thousandth time that morning, Elsa found that the butterflies in her own tummy helped to ward off her sad shame. "I punished myself, you know? I mean...**maybe** Gothel was the root of that...but I always thought other people would be better off if I didn't...**inflict** myself on them."

Another long stare from Anna followed, which Elsa met...until the older woman's smile turned sad once more. "If I hurt Mom and Dad. If I hurt Rapunzel. If I hurt...**you**...maybe it was better for the whole **world** if I didn't love anybody." Pursing her lips as she let out a loud, wet sniffle, Elsa scratched her left cheek. She met Anna's persistent stare, but only barely, and her voice crept down to a defeated whisper. "But the only person I ever...**ever**...hated…"

Anna's eyes went wide as she watched her sister tap against a pale yet rosy cheek. A grunt slipped from the redhead's lips as she hauled herself backwards across Elsa's lap. Despite both Anna's exhaustion and her recent accident, months of exercise allowed her to sit up immediately merely by squeezing her abdominal muscles.

A messy, flying braid slapped Elsa in the face, and once again her defeated countenance softened. Tucking her still-cold hands between her thighs, Elsa felt an arm snake behind her neck. Relaxing into the imminent embrace, Elsa reached out for the loving nature of her cousin and girlfriend, three thousand miles away.

_Let it happen. Don't be afraid. If Anna was **ever** going to remember a silly love promise between two children, it would have happened by now. This is my sister...and I **want** to let her love me the way **she** wants to._

* * *

Night had fallen by the time Anna and Hans made it to Oregon. Ten short minutes after spotting a mileage sign for the town of Eugene, Anna swore the temperature had dropped ten degrees. The cool breeze at sunset, which had been invigorating, now only annoyed her. She glanced over to Hans who, after twenty minutes of no action in their Punch-Buggy game, had fallen asleep with his cheek smooshed against the window.

_Dang, he wasn't kidding about being able to fall asleep **anywhere** once it gets dark._ Anna chuckled warmly before flipping the car radio to a station with slightly less ear-splitting death metal. Eyeing her rolled-up coat in the backseat, she briefly weighed the pros and cons of a starlit hundred mile drive versus the comfort of warmth.

_Not like I'm sleepy or anything, anyway. Besides, it took **Elsa** awhile to figure out how to get the roof to fold down. A little cold air won't kill me, and...oh shit, is that a blue Honda?_ Anna leaned over the steering wheel and squinted at the oncoming headlights on the opposite side of the highway. She grinned ear-to-ear, sliding her right hand off of the glossy wood-finish steering wheel. Fingers balled into a fist.

_Punch Buggy victory is...ah hell, I can't do it while he's **sleeping.**_ A wheezy, asthmatic snore tumbled from Hans' lips and immediately fogged up the window. Anna's grin softened into a pity-tinged smile. _Can't have snoring Silent Bob over there get sick, either. Roof up it is, then._

Hans shuffled in his seat, sliding his right hand between his cheek and the window. The tip of his pinky finger poked between his lips, and a sleepily mumbled complait followed. "Mmmrph...mommy...Mer...my Teddy Ruxpin...give back…"

A helpless giggle slipped from Anna's mouth, and she considered her classmate cheerily. _Aw, did Mer pick on you when you were little? Ok then, I'll give her ninety nine percent of this...but rules are rules and you gotta get the last one percent._ Fingers only lightly curled this time, Anna bopped Hans gently on the left shoulder. A whisper followed, which the gusting wind drowned out immediately. "Punch buggy blue...I win."

A moment later, the chilly wind tossed Anna's right braid into her mouth for the tenth time in as many minutes. She spat it out, cussing quietly before turning her attention to spotting the next pull-off area.

A brief stop-off at a Sunoco station several miles later followed. Anna topped off the tank, meticulously cleaned the windshield, and checked her phone messages.

_Yeah yeah, I didn't get **lost.** Can't exactly do a hundred in this classic...good lord, whatever's going on with Ariel has her mega stressed._ Firing off a quick message to her marine biologist friend, Anna flipped to her next message, and barked out a laugh. _I swear, it's some fuckin' weird karmic shit that has these two at the same damn university. I'd completely lose it if they actually **know** each other._

Anna recognized the indifferent-yet-freaking-out tone of Meg's text message, and she blushed a bit. _Let's just say: It'd be a hundred mile jog down here to get me, and you'd probably bust your legs doing it. Chillax, I'm like 2 hours away. Checking in with another friend when I get there, but I'll see ya in the morning. Later, miss Bossy Hips!_ Finishing off the message with a string of playfully cute emojis, Anna hit send, before turning her attention to the folded car roof.

Fifteen minutes later found Anna slouched against the back wall of the gas station. The cashier told her she could only charge her phone if she bought something first, but even after ten dollars worth of trail mix bars and Propel, Anna knew she was still getting glares of suspicion. _Relax, homeslice...I'm not gonna rob your crappy store. Just...god damn, finally!_

While the Lincoln automobile website took forever to load, Anna glanced out the window. Her car still sat safely next to pump seven, but Hans was nowhere in sight. _Shit, my class partner got kidnapped! Where the hell...oh wait. That's **my** coat there, too._ Anna took a second, harder look, and exhaled in relief when she realized Hans had dragged her parka over top of his head.

Seconds later, Anna was scanning the downloaded copy of her car's instruction manual. _Elsa figured it out on her own, but I'm not taking **any** chances. Doesn't look like Hans was built for the cold, poor guy. Roof, roof...bingo._

Studiously avoiding the mistrustful stare of the cashier, Anna hurried out of the gas station and back to her car. Ten minutes and three unsuccessful attempts at unfolding the Towncar's roof had Anna on the verge of calling her sister for help. She huffed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

In the gas station, the cashier continued to scrutinize pump seven's guests. Anna waved back, smiling lamely, before mashing her autodial for her sister. _Hell with it, I know I said I wouldn't call Elsa at all while I was away...but miss overcaffeinated gas station person in there is probably paranoid enough to call the cops. Can't afford to get arrested now...gotta be more responsible._

The phone rang once. Anna leaned against the car, her left hand nervously fidgeting with the complex folded-roof clasp she was unable to loosen.

A second ring followed. Hans snored again, and Anna watched her parka rise and fall. Her stomach clenched sweetly. _Elsa, you didn't have to give me that. Anyway, I can't really wear it...doesn't feel right._

Ring number three. The phone pressed against a faint bruise on Anna's cheek, and her knees wobbled. The bruise felt warm...as did her whole face.

_You're giving me too much. The parka. The car. These...**feelings.**_

Right after the fourth ring, the call went to Elsa's voicemail. Anna let out a ragged sigh, shoulders slumping as each word of her sister's pre-recorded message made the redhead's throat constrict.

**_'Hi, this is Elsa Arendelle. Sorry I'm not here right now, but you probably know how great I...oh no, no, I can't say this…'_**

Anna pursed her lips, muffling a choked-up giggle. Sliding down the side of the car, she listened to the strange sounds that came after her sister's increasingly embarrassed words. _Wish I was there...to see how it happened. Elsa reading off of some paper, fumbling the phone…_

Suddenly, Rapunzel's voice chirped brightly on the recorded message. **_'Hello, hello! You've reached Elsa Arendelle's home phone, but she's currently at her part-time job as a night-time security guard. Leave your phone number and a message and she'll get back to you...unless she gets stuffed into an animatronic at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Hazards on the job, we all know how that is, right? Stay golden, caller!'_**

Right before the beep came, Elsa's hushed squeal protesting the recorded message was faintly audible. As was Rapunzel's short, glib reassurance. **_'It's fine, Elsie. You are allowed to have fun with these messa-'_**

***BEEP***

Anna was dimly aware of a bottle cap poking her butt through her jeans. She wiggled a bit and coughed. Her throat was maddeningly parched, and she shuffled around nervously on the pavement by pump seven.

_I need to do better. Elsa told me the truth, and now every time I think about her…_

_ Maybe I should...move in with them…_

_ But I...I **can't** do that until I...pay her back._ Scrunching up her cheeks as she sucked in several sharp breaths, Anna mashed the _call end_ button. The wind had picked up again, but her skin registered nothing but warmth.

_I get to have this love...I get to **love** my sister. I get to **help** her make her new life. I've...gotta do better **for** her. Pay her back. Even if she doesn't want it...even if she wants to take care of me._

_ But I won't sell the car. I fucking **refuse.** For daddy...**and** for Elsa. I'll...**make it work.**_

_Fuck it, time to get going. Don't want to worry...**anyone.** _Clonking her head against the freshly painted exterior of the Towncar, Anna barked out a hoarse laugh.

In the blink of an eye, the stubborn folded-roof latch popped open. A metallic squeal accompanied the _whoosh_ of the metal-framed canvas roof as it ejected from the trunk and extended over the top of the car. One final _click_ happened as the perimeter of the roof latched into place.

Inside the car, the sudden noise caused Hans to jerk awake with wild, confused thrashing. "**AAAH-WHAT THE SHIT!**"

Anna let loose with a terrifying shriek, leaping blindly away from the jarring noise. Her right foot caught on the side of the gas pump, throwing her into an ungraceful tumble mid-air.

Several minutes slipped by, before another sound met Anna's ears. One of metallic ringing. She hazarded a glance upward, squinting into the glare of the gas station's lights circled by something dark and shiny.

_ Dark and shiny...where the hell...oh fuck, what is that smell?_

Hans appeared, hair a complete mess and cheeks bright red. He clutched his inhaler with a death grip, and his eyes had mirrored Anna's own shocked ones...until he actually saw her. "Wow. So, uh...yeah. The register girl in there said we have...um...thirty god damn seconds to get our weirdo whackadoo Cali asses out of here...before she...fuck."

Anna's heart was still pounding viciously, and she stared up at Hans blankly. _Where who what...oh for the love of fuckin' Hendrix, that **smell!**_ "Fuck...um...first point. What's with the...ahh...darkness and **stank?**"

For the first time, Anna noticed just how hard Hans was breathing. He held his inhaler inches from his face, but cracked a smile as he reached his other hand towards Anna. "I guess you got...the hood up. Scared the...fuck out...of me." Despite his labored breaths, a grin grew on his face. He brushed his fingers through Anna's atrocious hair, before drawing his hand back. "Guess you...found a...smelly hiding place...huh?"

Anna squinted, hands bracing the metal surrounding her. _A...banana peel. _It drew her attention for scant moments, before her right hand slid against something wet and sticky. She cringed, blushing brightly before throwing her hands up to grasp the rim above.

_I'm in a trash can. I'm...yeah. Fuck me._ Wobbling for a moment as her feet searched for traction beneath a foot of refuse, Anna groaned pitifully. She managed to slip twice, before feeling Hans grasp her by her armpits. She went limp with the petulance of a frustrated child.

_Yeah...I was wondering when my shit luck would reassert itself. _

Once back on solid ground, Anna tried her best to de-trash her clothing. She wasn't in horrible shape, aside from the dark blue stain gracing the entirety of her shirt front. She sniffed warily, nose scrunching. _Fuck you, blue slushie. **Now** is my fuckin' karma balanced?_

A single beep answered that question. Anna spun around once, twice, and three times in search of the noise.

**_'End of message record time. Goodbye.'_**

Hans had finally managed to put away his inhaler and was spreading a spare bath towel of his on the driver's seat. "Not too far, right? I'd ask if you wanted to change, but...yep, checkout girl's got her hand on the damn phone. Speaking of...was that **your** phone I heard?"

Anna gave her disheveled braids a nice, hard tug. Next, she delivered a withering glare to the cashier. A bored golf clap was the response, and Anna made a beeline for the car. Her voice was icy. "Let's go before I manage to blow up this fucking place."

Hans very nearly let a bark of laughter slip out, but he pursed his lips and flopped into the shotgun seat. He watched, wordlessly but with increasing mirth, as his classmate and friend yanked her seatbelt right over top of the slushie stain.

Anna screeched out the most colorful curse she knew. Off came the seatbelt, followed by her dirty shirt. She shot a glare to her right while hastily adjusting the straps on her black sports bra. "Not. A word. To **anyone.**"

Hans merely shrugged, offering an innocent smile while while holding out an empty plastic bag from their last food stop. His cheeks twitched with pent-up laughter.

Anna dropped her stained shirt inside, slapped her traitorous cell phone on the dashboard, and wordlessly pulled out of the gas station.

_I need a Punzie-hug. I need...an Elsa hug._

Two miles down the road, Anna's phone rang. _Holy fuck, Ariel! We'll be there **soon!**_ She mashed both the _call accept_ button and the speakerphone button. A frustrated cry followed that jerked the already asleep Hans awake again. "**I know we're late, but we're not dead and we're not lost and if one more fucking thing goes wrong tonight I'm jumping in Dexter Lake and either starting my new life as a mutant mermaid or just sucking in water 'til my god damn lungs explode!**"

Silence. Several seconds passed. Muffled sounds of the phone on the other end of the line clattering on the ground. Anna smirked faintly. _Been awhile since you heard me get super ragey, huh Ariel? Ah, memories of her having to drag me out of clubs for cussing out the DJ for shit music taste. Good times. Good…_

Elsa's hushed whimper was so faint that Anna barely heard it. "Are you...are you sure? I can call nine one one so fast and then..well, alright, if you say so dear."

Anna blanched, digging her pinky into her right ear. _What the...who?_ "Uh, Ariel? Y'ello?"

Elsa's voice, louder and clearly panicked, knocked the breath out of Anna. "**Anna.** You...is everything okay? You...you tell me **right now** if you're alright. I…"

Anna let out a mortified yelp and tried to grab the phone, swerving onto the rumble strip for a moment. "**Elsa?!**"

Hans paled, clutching the locked door handle for dear life. He watched his friend make several failed grabs for the phone, before he snatched it himself and slapped it against her palm. His right hand found his inhaler once more, eyes wide and the ghost of a sardonic smirk on his lips. "Well then. Never sleeping...in your car...again…"

Anna made a mental note to apologize to Hans later, concerning herself with proper steering first and the rising tone of panic in her sister's voice. Taking a deep breath, Anna tried to inflict as much good cheer, warmth, and _'no sis that wasn't us about to crash and burn'_ assurance into her voice as she could. "Hey, Els! Uh...heeeeey there, sis. What's shakin' with you and Punzie-poo tonight?"

For a second, Anna thought she had succeeded. At least until Elsa went into a nerve-wracked, five minute lecture on the basics of driving safely in their father's favorite car.

Anna blushed, her sister's voice both shaming her into a low-seat slump...and filling her with the same warmth it had since their stay in the New York Marriot.

_Yeah, Elsa...I hear you. I hear my sister lecturing the shit out of me...and I am shamed. And sorry. And I'll drive better and worry you less, I swear._

_But even when you're reading out of an online Drivers Education manual over the phone...your voice still gets me warm all over. Still gets me feeling like I want to...**need to**...see you._

_Smell you. _

_Touch you._

_So I know you're there...and you know how much I love you. When I think about what happened after we left the hotel last week...it all just makes my weird feelings **grow.** And I...I didn't feel **this** when we were kids, right? This, it's so strong...think back to last week. What happened with you, Elsa. After...after…_

Hans shouted. "Anna, **the road!**"

Elsa heard **something** and quickly skipped to the _Drivers Safety_ section of the online Drivers Ed book Rapunzel emailed her.

Anna did her best to get her, Hans, and the car to Eugene without dying...and without giving her sister a heart attack.

_But last week. It started with that...that game you like…_

* * *

The food cart from Marriot room service had several plates stacked neatly and scraped clean, with the silverware meticulously organized on top of that. Only two bowls were yet missing, each holding a sweet dessert.

Elsa held her bowl of candied dates in her right hand. She moved her left hand around depending on the task: popping a date into her mouth, pointing to something on her laptop screen, or resting it on Anna's shoulder.

Or Anna's neck.

Or linking arms.

At one point, Elsa had let her left hand drift until it rested lightly against her sister's right knee. The blonde was so engrossed with the laptop entertainment that she paid her hand no mind.

At least until Anna turned her head a bit, warm breath rolling up against her sister's pale neck.

Elsa let out a bashful squeak, jerking her hand back and shoving it back into her bowl of dates. _Oh, come on, you ninny. Anna's fine, she didn't complain. She...she told me...she might still get angry with me sometimes...but she **does** like this. Touching._ Elsa heard the dissatisfied grumble her sister let out, and she let her own shoulders relax once more.

_Thirteen years...of course she's starved for love...from me. Give her what she wants._

_ I want it, myself. I can do this...just like Punzie said I could._ Tickling her sister's right shoulder a bit, Elsa spoke softly. "Want one of your chocolate strawberries?" _Don't want to interrupt her concentration. But she doesn't have to do this for me._

"Uh uh." Anna's response was clipped, but she leaned into her sister's soft touch anyway. Hunched over the laptop, Anna's eyes darted to and fro, while she strained to hear any strange noises from her sister's computer game. "Three in the morning...Elsa, I fuckin' **swear** the only way this could be **worse** is if it was dark outside." Hunching forward until her nose touched the screen, Anna squinted. Then, she grimaced. "Oh shit, what the...**Elsa what is that freaky dude doing on the ceiling?!**"

Elsa giggled, her smile growing automatically. "Oh, that's just Mangle. During the day, kids play with him by taking him apart and putting him back together differently. You know, kind of like Mr. Potato-head." Cheeks pinking as a strange feeling of enthusiasm bloomed in her chest, Elsa leaned in close and traced a finger around the game screen. "See the white pink on his face? Some people think he looks a lot like Sister Location's Fun Time Foxy, but that's just a theory since the FNAF timeline is still sort of a mystery. His phone guy instructions aren't until night two or three, I think, but it's tied into a lot of the other animatronics. See, their servers lock up when you…" Frowning quizzically at her sister's next move in-game, Elsa sat back a bit and glanced over. "Why'd you put on the head there? I thought you already figured out so far that that only stops Balloon Boy and Bonnie? And then...and you're looking at me."

Elsa's voice had petered off at the end of her little speech, and the defeated tone brought an affectionate smile to Anna's lips. "I know. Just put it on so I could not get eaten by a killer robot while I look at you."

"Look...at." Fidgeting under Anna's stare for a moment, Elsa hooked arms once more before staring pointedly at the ceiling. "Oh right, sorry...you asked for no game hints. Sorry...and, uh...yeah, most of that was probably gobbledegook for you. I got, um...I didn't really have anyone here to talk about this stuff with. Stuff I like...it's nerdy...are you still **looking** at me?" Elsa had devolved to an embarrassed whimper by the end, but she glanced at Anna once more.

Anna's eyes were lidded and tender. "Yeah, I guess I **am.**" Pausing for a moment to flip up her mask and navigate to the music box, Anna would it up idly while wiggling Elsa's arm. _No fear, no hiding. Tell her what I'm feeling and why it matters. _"When I heard your voice, it sounded like how you talk about really old architecture stuff with Kristoff. You love it, and talking about it just makes your whole face brighten up." With the music box all wound up again, Anna pinched her sister's nose and wriggled it gently. "Remember how I thought I'd never love you again 'cuz I was so mad? But...I **do** love you."

Elsa directed a bashful stare at her bowl of dates. "Yeah but, that's...love. This is just a...a dumb game I played way too much because I was...alone…" Trailing off with a defeated mutter, Elsa squealed again when her cheek was pinched.

Anna saw the apology in her sister's eyes, and pinched again. "You thought you had to leave your **whole** life behind when you moved to San Fran. That it'd make you upset...ashamed...and remind you of bad things here." Quickly flipping her game character's mask back on, Anna hugged her sister's arm possessively. "But I see how fucking **stoked** talking about this makes you. So yeah, it really **is** kinda like...**us.** You and Punzie believed I still had **love** for you under everything. 'Cuz of you two, **I** didn't give up...and my prize is a sister I love even **more** than I thought...possible." Anna's voice broke on the last word, but despite her emotional grumble, she still smiled. "So I'm telling you...I'm **ordering you**. Don't let shit in the past take away your excitement for things. Your...your **love** for things you like to do."

Anna coughed, sniffled, and then bashfully turned her attention back to playing her sister's favorite computer game. _Alright, no more crying...make with the funny._ "Anyway, your buddies at that hobby shop...Mulan and them, right? Yeah, see I wanna learn more about your hobbies and shit because I've got lots of empty space in my **sister file** to fill up. But I bet if you tell **them** you like **these** kinds of games too, they'll be totes into talking for hours about killer robots and stupid wind-up music boxes and...oh hey my flashlight broke…"

Anna, now thoroughly distracted in an intense search for the problem with her night guard's flashlight, quickly stopped crying. Her sister, however, took over for her. Softly, with a small smile, as she leaned against Anna.

_Anna, I **didn't** know if you'd still love me after...all of this. But I swore I'd be here for you, no matter what. So yes, I will trust you about this. I won't let my memories of my time here steal interests that are mine. Things...that make me happy._

_I'll bring them home, too. To my new home._ _And share them with Rapunzel...and my friends._

Elsa found herself so caught up in wondering what her girlfriend, as well as her Dungeons and Dragons friends, would think of her other interests that she paid no mind to her sister.

"Uh, Elsa...that messed up metal fox-bat is just...hanging…"

"Elsa why is there static oh shit I can I **throw my fucking shit flashlight?!**"

"Oh fuck fuck fuck he's, Elsa he's right **there **and...fuck this shit I'm hiding in my creepy bear helmet mask thing!"

"**EYAAAWAFUCK!**" Anna's reaction to Mangle's jumpscare death was to shriek, slap the laptop closed, and fling it over to the other sofa before bowling her sister over.

Elsa's cheeks glowed, and despite the tinge of guilt she felt for her sister's fright, she silently counted each minute that passed with Anna shakily asking for comfort.

"N...not yet."

_Five minutes...Anna's okay with this._

"Don't...uh, fuck...that bastard's nightmare fuel for weeks."

_Ten minutes. Does...does Anna like being coddled this long when she gets scared?_ Lost in both her own thoughts and the warmth and weight of her sister's body, Elsa's hands slid off of Anna's back. They came to rest on the sofa.

A playfully threatening growl crept up out of Anna's throat. "Nope, uh uh...you let your poor baby sister get scared into a heart attack. Your fault. Hands back here." She grasped Elsa's hands, slapping them back onto her own back. After a few moments, Anna whined pathetically and loped her arms back around her sister's neck.

"Oh Anna, I'm...I'm sorry…" Rocking the younger Arendelle from side to side, Elsa spat out an apology automatically, but it was cut off.

"Joking, Els. I wanna know more about you...even the scary stuff." Nuzzling her forehead against her sister's neck, Anna ignored her sore, bruised cheek. "Maybe next time I'll just, uh...**watch** you play. You're probably the best pizza joint night guard in the world, right?"

A strange swell of pride swelled up in Elsa's chest. _Yeah, it's not as important as being proud of my architecture designs. But why not take a little pride in my hobbies. It is silly, but it makes me feel good...and consoling my baby sister feel **amazing.**_

"Well, I'm no four twenty Markiplier...but you won't get scared with me on duty." Elsa blushed, pressing her face against Anna's hair. _We're just two little girls being silly...but maybe it's for the best._

Anna let out a pleased sigh, relishing the smell of her sister. Her thoughts mirrored Elsa's. _We missed so much time together, without all that anger in the way. Yeah, maybe we can't go back to when we were kids...but we can make up for that. _

Elsa hummed an easy tune. _I can be the thirteen year old big sister who looks out for you and protects you. That's what you want...and I'll be that any time you need me to be._

Anna felt herself drifting off again. She made one last, sleepy attempt at pressing closer to Elsa. Sleep and happiness blurred the overwhelming sensation of **need** that had been building ever since she'd awoken.

_One more thing I forget that I get to remember, I guess. What it was like to be ten years old and safe in my big sister's arms. Maybe I also liked giving her attention then...because I want to give it to her now. Didn't know she was so love-starved for so many years. Yeah, she's got Punzie...but there's one thing I can do for Elsa that Punzie can't._

_ I can be the ten year old little sister again. Any time you need it...I'll build you up, praise you, and love you the way only I can._

_ Because I need it too, and when it comes to sisters...we've always got more love to give._

_ ...and we can never get enough in return._

* * *

"Well, if me **not** going along will make him get **less** ugly with you, I'll...stay here." Curled up on the sofa and buried in blankets from both beds, Anna's glum expression did a poor job of masking both her guilt and her concern. She took a moment to examine the brass harmonica she found in her nightstand, turning it over several times before looking back at her sister. "I got angry and took it out in a really bad way, so it sort of feels like I should at least go with and own up to it."

Elsa was fully dressed, sitting on the smaller couch while finishing an email to Kristoff. She considered trying to lighten the mood, but reconsidered. "I really don't know if he can **legally** forbid you from coming back...even if it's to apologize. But with competition for music and arts teaching positions so **fierce**…"

Regardless of Elsa's open ended statement, Anna caught the meaning. A blow of the harmonica produced a whiny, discordant screech that seemed to mirror the redhead's attitude. "Yeah. I...um, yeah." Scratching the back of her head, Anna managed a meager smile. "That's an A plus _Big-Sisterism_." The blank stare Anna received in reply caused her to chuckle weakly, before fumbling for an explanation for her little joke. "_Big-Sisterisms_...they're like, the stuff they tell you because they love you, and even though you know they're right and not just busting your butt...it's still a little bratty."

Elsa's eyebrows shot up, and she quickly stepped in front of her now-embarrassed sister. _Alright, hands on hips. Sarcastic voice engaged. And...go._ "So I'm **bratty** now, huh?"

Seconds passed. Elsa continued staring, although her will was slowly falling apart. She watched her lame attempt at a rejoinder hang in the still air, before slowly disappearing. Her eyes, which had been locked onto Anna's at first, slowly swept down towards her own feet. _Thought that might be a little bit funny...but maybe it was sort of abrupt. Maybe a little insensitive._

Mouth breaking into a helpless grin, Anna lunged off of the sofa and threw her arms around her sister's waist. She laughed, laughed, and laughed a bit more. Somewhere around ten seconds of laughter later, she felt the tension slip away. She felt Elsa slouch, and that's when Anna stopped laughing. She kept her face buried in the long trenchcoat, right up against Elsa's stomach. Fingers combed through her auburn hair, pausing for a few moments over top of her discolored lock and associated scar.

Anna let out a long, ragged exhale. Elsa heard the breath before she felt it, but the moment the warmth seeped through her sweater and caressed her belly button, she nearly toppled over.

_So warm. So, so very...don't fall. We're still good. I made...I made Anna laugh._

That thought bolstered Elsa's resolve, and she spoke with self-assurance as she continued combing her sister's hair. "I won't be gone long. Arrange for shipment of my things, sign a few apartment waivers...and pay for damages." Elsa's toes were curled tightly as she finished her statement, and a moment later, her hands were pressed against cheeks instead of hair.

Anna glared up, doing her best to puff out her cheeks in a show of obstinance. _Hands on face, So nice. So...oh god, wake up loser!_ "You...don't have to tell me how you're gonna pay for that laundry room I...disassembled. But I **will** pay you back. And dooooon't even think about using a _Big-Sisterism_ to guilt me into agreeing to drop it because **then** I'll have to remind you about the **little shit stubbornness** of a little sister hellbent on getting her way. Hell, I'd drag Punzie into this and I don't give a good golly gosh if she's your girlfriend, becaube wheb am phhhun pah pwwaa…"

At first, Elsa didn't know what to do with her hands as they rested on her sister's puffy cheeks. But as she got the gist of Anna's concern, she realized that was going to be her suggestion anyway. _Is it that I was ready to take a stand and tell Anna she had to pay me back later?_ _Or maybe that I just **believed** she'd demand to pay me back. _As Elsa watched her sister's lips scrunch into a tighter pucker thanks to well-placed thumb pressure, a memory flashed into the older woman's mind.

_That's the same exact face that Anna made when I gave her my french toast...only she's so...so...**pissy**_

_Pissy french toast face!_

The absurd yet wonderful little memory sent Elsa into a giggle-fit of her own. Anna was unable to respond intelligibly, but she made no effort to move away.

_What would a little shit stubborn sister do here? Oh...oh yeah!_

Anna blew a messy raspberry. Then another. A third followed, and she kept it up until Elsa was bright red-faced and gasping for breath.

_Oh, Anna. You were such a messy french toast eater._ Eyes still closed as she held onto the moment for a bit longer, Elsa felt the dimples on her sister's cheeks.

_A smile. I feel a smile. Oh god, I love you so much Anna...but look, you got syrup on my chin._

"Little sister wins!" Anna tempered her victory cheer, not wanting to make it look like she was making light of the damage she caused. _It's not that...no. I just...I wanna know Elsa so much better. So much so that when I look at her, I know what's on her mind. When she does something, I want to understand what she's feeling. _"Ha...sorry, made a mess."

Swiping an index finger across her chin, Elsa maintained her blithe smile. Into her mouth went the finger.

A minute later, Elsa was out the door with a spring in her step and full of confidence. _Oh, I can't **wait** to tell Punzie about...about...how **wonderful** I feel. Maybe I can finally, truly see how I love Anna as a sister. How I give her what she wants...and how I can be brave enough to love her without her prompting me._

Anna stared at her new harmonica. She stared so long and hard that her eyes crossed. Focusing, focusing, focusing.

_That was unexpected._

Toes curled into the plush sofa cushion.

_But...um, that's my...spit._

A gentle breath passed through pursed lips, ushering a sweet, low note from the harmonica.

_Don't stress. Just feel. Listen to this crappy dollar store harmonica sing a tune...and just feel what I'm feeling._

Eyes fell shut. Anna stopped puzzling.

One by one, her worries, assumptions, and second guesses fell away.

_Elsa loves me. She said she's afraid to love me...wrong. I told her that if she made me upset or angry or confused, I'd tell her._

Everything faded out, until there was only Elsa. Elsa with a million and one quirks. Elsa with a billion and one ways to show her love.

_Who, besides maybe Punzie, would be able to do something that made me feel loved...that I never felt before?_

Elsa remained.

_The way I've been feeling all day. This love I didn't even recognize. It's still there. Still...growing._

Anna trusted herself.

_Me...in her mouth. Like a kiss. Like...a kiss?_

Elsa wiping her chin. Her lips...and her tongue.

Anna drew a finger across her own, curiously dry lips. It felt right. It felt simple.

_It's just another little thing. Maybe it's weird that Elsa not being grossed out by my spit at all made me feel...like she was really letting me in. In? Into...what?_

_ Oh. I...I'm wondering again._

_ But I don't...have to wonder...because I saw it. Just then._

_ Of course we aren't going to be like regular sisters...if that's even a thing._

_ And there's no point in trying to be **that**...when we can only be ourselves._

_ When I trusted Elsa not to leave and Elsa trusted me to let all my anger out._

_ And now Elsa trusts me enough to want to save the little things about herself that kept her holding on for all the years she was alone here. And I trust Elsa. I trust everything she does for me to be out of love. And if something she says or does hurts me...I trust she'll be patient if I lash out. _

_ And I will lash out. Because Elsa wants me to trust **my own feelings.**_

Repeated swipes of fingers against Anna's lips brought a hint of rawness.

Dryness.

Anna licked her lips. Fearlessly and with no doubt.

_Now what am I thinking of?_

_ That I want to kiss Elsa. On the lips._

_ That's not a regular sister thing...but we aren't regular sisters._

_ We are us._

_ If we could ever…_

_ If there was a chance…_

_ I know enough about myself and enough about Elsa that, if I wanted to…_

_ If I felt I needed to, for myself or her or the **both** of us…_

_ I'd kiss Elsa...and she'd kiss me._

The stress of the long weekend once again claimed Anna as she zonked out face-down on the sofa. Her wet lips pressed against the cushion.

She dreamed of what she knew to be true. She knew it was true because she felt her love for her sister grow.

_Whatever it means...I want to kiss Elsa. _

_ I love her...and it's welling up inside me so much._

_ So much...but I want it all and more._


	92. Chapter 99

Elsa ran. She cursed her poor memory and even worse timing. Dodging pedestrians, leashed pets, and the occasional patch of black ice on the sidewalk leading back to the Marriot was the least of her worries.

Her girlfriend's minutes-old text had been like an anxiety bomb dropped right on her head.

**_'Elsie my sweet noodle, I've got urgent news! But don't panic! Even though you probably will...so alright, first of all. The you know what is all fixed! I can't wait for you and Banana to get home so we can get all wrapped up nice and snug and drink this fancy new hot chocolate Ez found for me and...but oh okay okay. Deep breath, okay? Relax! It's just...I was down at the weight room volunteering for the blood draw they're having in the lobby. I saw Hans there...you know, Anna's music class partner? He asked if I could check with Anna about doing a little midterm study meet-up. The midterm for their MUSIC CLASS is Wednesday night! Sorry about all the excitement marks, you probably already knew that and it's in your plan to do...the thing. Right? Okay, good. Hurry home and let me know when you're on the road. Can't wait to smooch you and share lots of thingey things. Love and dumplings, Punzie'_**

**_ 'Ah Elsie! One more text because you know I just *worry* about you. If you *didn't* know about this and want me to snag you some emergency plane tickets, I will. And I can get the *surprise* shipped out here on a big truck. Trailer. A big truck trailer, that'll do. Now I know you think it's a waste of money and you'll probably try some crazy SUPER Supergirl feat of cross-country marathon driving...let me know. If you do that I'm gonna pamper you *extra* good when you get home. *muah*'_**

Three blocks from her apartment complex, Elsa ran right into a crowd waiting to cross at the crosswalk. Her agitation bled out in repeated in-place hopping, fist-clenching, and other concerned sounds. She paid no mind to the increasingly concerned side-stares of the other pedestrians.

By the time the walking signal blinked from red to white, Elsa was alone at the streetcorner. The disappearance of everyone else perplexed her for only a moment, before she labeled that line of thought as an irrelevant waste of time. Fifty yards of slow-jogging earlier, while trying to compose a text to Anna, the only result was a gibberish text message and too few yards ran. Elsa had abandoned that idea as well.

_No phone service! No taxis! NEW YORK, YOUR SMELLY, DIRTY TAXIS WERE THE BANE OF MY EXISTENCE FOR THREE YEARS!_

_Now, when I need them, **OF COURSE THEY'RE JUST ALL GONE!**_

Onward she ran.

_ It'll be my fault if Anna misses her midterm and fails...that is **not an option.**_

****_Stupid New York...you just...you just suck._

* * *

"Yeah, I **know** I've been totally ghost the last few weekends. Sometimes everything just happens **all at once** and...ahh, come on, it's not **that** bad."

The muffled sounds of a struggle on the other end of the line brought a wry grin to Anna's face. It quickly melted as she got an earful from one of her employees who was decidedly **not** as tactful as Hiccup.

"But c'mon, we love Ariel, right? And then there's Meg, but...shit, never mind. I won't even **have** the cash for any more trips after this one."

"Oh! Uh...defer my manager's fees for the next year, then?"

"I owe you one, Mer...sounds like Eugene is nothing but trouble for those two. No, not Punzie's **ex**, I mean the...wait, wait. Is somebody using the **floor buffer** over there? I thought we said we wouldn't use that monster unless it was spring cleaning…"

_Uh huh, you better hang up. Sneaking in a spring cleaning day while I'm out of town...rude!_ Relief washed over Anna's features as she leaned against the cool, metal doorframe. The swelling on her cheek had subsided somewhat, replaced by a nagging throb. _Out of town four days and I'm already planning to split next weekend. But Ariel usually downplays how bad things are going a little...and Meg, well I'm gonna guess she downplays shit **a lot.**_

_After **that**...things should settle down. Well, after that and **LaLaFest**, anyway._

A minute slipped by as Anna scrolled through the text messages she had received from both of her University of Oregon friends. A vicious throb from her cheek sent her back to her blanket nest on the sofa, next to which sat a brass bucket of ice. Inside was her icepack, and she sighed at the cool relief the re-chilled pack brought. Leaning back as she drew the blinds open a bit, Anna watched the blues and greys of New York City melt into warmer colors on the horizon as the sun sank low in the sky.

A light snow had begun to fall, accompanied by a brisk wind which rattled through branches of still-bare nearby trees. Anna sunk deeper beneath her cocoon of blankets.

_Could use a day or two away. For perspective on...**everything.** I mean, it's totally normal to not really know how much I love Elsa after how long everything was...fucked up._

Warmth crept over Anna's face once more, and though she wasn't sure if it was her throbbing cheek or her blooming feelings, she mashed the icepack more firmly against her jaw.

_Give it a week or two and I'm sure everything will...calm down. Planting a big ol' smooch on Elsa...is probably overreacting a little. Just gotta get used to...how things are gonna be between us._

_ No need for daring mid-day sisterly smooches. But touching would be nice. Cuddling. Yeah...and not the kind Punzie provides. Sister cuddles._

_ But I do miss my little witch. Elsa's little...**our** little...and I should **still** apologize for what I said. In person._

Any remaining guilt Anna felt was quickly brushed away by a fresh round of throbbing from her bruised cheek. She grumbled sourly, abandoning her icepack in favor of mashing her face right up against the window.

_Sweet, blessed fucking cold glass._

_ If I hadn't been such a moron and lost my pills who the hell knows where...but I think I'm alright without 'em now._

_ Once Elsa gets back here...yeah. She's like...better than any painkiller ever._

_ Get my daily dose of Elsa...and then some._

A handful of minutes later and Anna was being dragged down the hall, towards the elevator. She was quickly realizing just how **much** of a dose of her sister she was going to get over the next three days.

In close proximity...via something that was going to blow her mind.

* * *

The taxi swerved from lane to lane, gaining seemingly precious seconds of time as it raced towards its destination. At first Anna had been utterly perplexed with the **hasty exit** her sister insist they make from the hotel, but the unexpectedly exciting taxi ride reminded Anna of another, similarly exciting one.

_Oh, I **gotta** tell Punzie about this. Homeboy here drives like Vasco did in Rome...**sprezzatura** and then some!_ After a few minutes, the sight of near-collisions began to bore Anna, and she subtly turned her attention to her increasingly frazzled sister. Laying a hand on the still-cool shoulder of Elsa's trenchcoat, Anna blithely ignored the startled reaction she got, and smiled encouragingly. Her tone was hushed, yet glib. "Is this where we make our great escape? You and me?"

Elsa merely stared, eyes widening and jaw hanging as her abused cell phone keyboard was momentarily forgotten. Words eluded her.

Undaunted, Anna squeezed her sister's shoulder and chuckled affectionately. "Or did Punzie mess up with the plane tickets again? Y'know, tell you they were for tomorrow night when they were really for **tonight?**" She waggled a finger threateningly, voice flooding with playful frustration. "I'ma have words with that girlfriend of yours when we…"

"We aren't **going** home." Even as Elsa leaned into her sister's touch, her own eyes were screwed shut, and it was a tense moment before she caught her verbal misstep. She spat the correction out, cheeks aflame. "**Flying** home. We aren't, um...we aren't **flying** home."

The taxi swerved abruptly, and Anna flopped against her sister. Elsa's trenchcoat still held the chill of the city's winter air, and for a moment, Anna could think of nothing aside from the **silly** desire she had to warm it up. _Hang on, hang on. Figure this out...figure my **sister** out. Be...be soft._ "You made other plans for us to get home?"

A curt nod. "It was...**is**...a surprise." Despite the cold trenchcoat, Elsa's whole body warmed up at the sweetly patient words of her sister. She relaxed a bit, finally pocketing her cell phone.

Anna nodded, resting her bruised cheek on the cool trenchcoat. "And my big test Wednesday night…?"

The open-ended question hung in the air for scant seconds before Elsa piped up, her confidence returning. "We'll make it. I'll make **sure** of that." Snaking her left around around Anna's shoulders, Elsa nearly laid her cheek atop the younger's hair, but thought better of it. _She has that bruise._ "Punzie met up with your class partner, Hans."

Anna was all smiles as she glibly interjected. "And **your** gym class nemesis."

Elsa pursed her lips and exhaled with a trill of disinterest. "He wishes. He'll be phone-skying with you for study groups until we get home. Wherever the signal allows for that, anyway."

_I could've set up that stuff on my own. But that's just my Supergirls, looking out for me._ Shuffling her backpack back and forth on the floor between her legs, Anna couldn't help but take note of the familiar street the taxi had turned onto.

_We're going back to Elsa's old apartment?_

_ But she said everything here with her landlord was all settled._

_ Unless...there's something else. Something she couldn't...couldn't sweet talk her way out of. For me._ Panic gripped Anna's heart, but her trembling hand and hoarse whisper were the only external signs. "We're going back...here?"

_She's tense. She's mad...about something._ Elsa took one look at her sister's eyes and realized the truth. _Not mad...worried. _"Everything's fine. Like I said...I've got a surprise for you."

Anna hadn't realized she was sitting at rapt attention, and the tension quickly left her once more. "I just wanna...go home. With you."

The taxi pulled around the back of the apartment building. Past the tenant parking lot and over to a series of locked garage bays, with Elsa counting off each one until she tapped the driver's shoulder gently. Cab fare was exchanged, and a few moments later, it was Anna tugging on her sister's arm. Elsa's legs locked up, and she fumbled for the words to explain her feelings. "This is. I'm…"

"Elsa, the nice driver guy's gonna start charging us again if we keep sitting here." Anna gave another, gentler tug, smiling warmly despite her once again aching cheek. "I **think** you've got a surprise for me in there."

A frustrated growl tumbled from Elsa's lips. She slapped her hands against her cheeks several times. The last smack was so **sharp** that even the taxi driver turned around. Elsa's admission was both exhausted...and freeing. "I don't know if you'll like it...or hate it."

_Oh Elsa, you ninny. Remember when we were in the airport and I gave you a kiss for courage?_ Anna tugged again, before leaning in close. "Whether I like it or hate it, Elsa...I'll still love **you.** Now come out here and **surprise me.**"

Elsa followed, unsure if her rosy cheeks were only because of her face slaps and the biting wind.

Anna stood to the side and watched as her sister unlocked the garage bay with no hesitation.

_But you don't need the extra courage, Elsa. You've already got all the courage you need._

_ I'd give you a kiss just because._

* * *

_We'd go cruising for hours just to look at houses all glitzed up for Christmas in this car._

_ When the last drive-in movie theater in town was getting closed down, we went to see A Bug's Life every weekend right up to the very last show. _

_ We spilled so much popcorn in this car...but even though we knew Daddy liked it clean, he never cleaned up any of it until after we were home and in bed._

_ He taught us the Karate Kid waxing way on this car._

_ We used to have Mom check our cleaning job before Dad got home._

_ I always took forever doing the tires while Elsa did everything else._

_ This was our car. I...I wonder if Elsa was going to leave this here, too._

_ But we're bringing it home. Back home._

_ I'd like to put this picture of me and Daddy in the glovebox. I wonder if Elsa would mind?_

_ Too bad I broke the frame, but it'll be okay. Too bad it got a little smudged in the washer, but mistakes happen._

_ Wait...there's a picture frame already in the glovebox. It's...it's new._

_ There's a bow on it._

_ Now I think I hear Elsa crying. But she was always the quieter crier, drowned out by...yep, now I'm ugly-bawling._

_ Thank you for keeping Daddy's car safe this whole time, Elsa._

_ Now let's take it home._

_ It's our car now, and it's what we have left._

_ …_

_ …_

_ …_

_ ...alright, let's wait to leave until we stop crying. Or at least until you stop crying._

_ I'm your navigator so I can cry all I want._

* * *

"**My lovely Frannie, give me all your sweet powers of home so I can write an essay on descriptive choral education so fuckin' mind blowing that I...that I…**" With the sweetly familiar skyline of San Francisco in sight, Anna had leaned over the _Towncar_ door and raised her arms. A jubilant shout followed, but lost steam at the end as the thoroughly over-studied Music Education major lost her train of thought. She glanced to her left for support. "Little help, sis?"

Lips pursed and cheeks puffed out, Elsa let out a fret-filled whine as she grasped a loose belt loop on Anna's jeans. One nice, hard tug plopped the overly enthused Arendelle back in her seat. "You can't write **anything** if a traffic sign takes those hands off, Anna."

Anna responded with a petulantly-blown raspberry. Her grin immediately after was a mile wide. "And what about down the road from _Kyle's Steak 'n Shake_, huh? Don't think I didn't catch you waving at those truckers moving a shitload of stuff from _Wizards of the Coast_."

Cheeks aflame, Elsa hunkered down in the vinyl driver's seat and locked her tired eyes on the road. Anna's left hand grasped her right shoulder, squeezing warmly, and a helpless smile crept onto her face. "Just some crazy fever dream...I'll deny it forever."

Anna let her hand linger. She heard the smile in Elsa's voice. _Almost back. Back home, where everything's the same...but just a little bit newer._

_ Warmier._

_ **Shinier.**_

The deluge of midterm material crammed into Anna's braid had settled down nicely, as had the bruising on her right cheek, and she let her right arm dangle limply against the gusting wind along the car. _Back to everything I know...at least, once I get some feeling back in my ass again. And Elsa needs to get some sleep. I'm sure Punzie can see to that. Oh...Punzie._

Elsa gave an exasperated chuckle, before nuzzling her cheek against the hand still resting on her shoulder. "Space pilot to navigator, are you still lost in the stars?" The jump-start and guilty cringe that followed in response warmed Elsa's heart. She repeated her previous question. "I was going to ask if you wanted to stop in for dinner, but you should probably be in your seat early for the big test." Squirming in her seat, Elsa wore a smile so bubbly she appeared on the verge of bursting. "You-know-who tells me she's been cooking up a storm, and I'm sure she'll have some ready for you when we get there."

Anna tried to let out a positive noise of approval, but her own guilt and hesitance warped the sound. A ragged screech was the best she could manage, before slumping down in her seat.

All too quickly, the _Towncar_ turned onto a very familiar street. Anna grimaced...then jumped when she felt fingers lace with her own.

"I know you're...scared." Elsa's voice was low and assuring. Her thumb worked in slow, gentle circles against her sister's pinky. "She wants to have a word with you before you go. But don't worry. It's all good, confidence building stuff. **Big sister promise.**"

And just like that, Anna relaxed ever so slightly for the remainder of the drive. She relished every assuring hand-squeeze she felt, and trusted the voice alongside that. _Doesn't make what I've gotta do any easier...but yet it kinda does. Because me and Elsa, we survived the worst._

_ And it feels like we're better than ever._

The confidence boost was short-lived, though, as when next Anna opened her eyes, the duo was parked outside of a familiar apartment complex.

Anna quickly found that shaking the life back into her jelly-like legs was of no use. She shamelessly leaned on her tired older sister for support, offering silent apologies every step of the way up to the apartment.

_Sorry, Elsa...I know you're beat. All that driving...and now you're carrying me the rest of the way because I'm such a chicken-shit._

The elevator opened with a clunk and a metallic groan. Elsa stepped out, and Anna nearly tripped as she did her best to keep up. She held on tighter, trying to draw positive thoughts and energy from the confidence she felt growing in her sister with each step.

_Yeah, why'd I ever wonder why Punzie wanted us to come up here? Anybody else, she'd have been all over them right at the curb._

Sneaking a bashful glance up at her sister, Anna couldn't help but be drawn to the short, harried breaths Elsa was taking. _Trying to stay calm. She wants to run down this hall. She's shaking...I can feel it._

_Elsa wants that kiss. She wants it so badly...I can see it. **Feel it.**_ Cracking a lopsided grin as she pushed her own insecurity away, Anna barreled ahead. She pulled Elsa right along with her, the older Arendelle squealing in surprise.

"Let's go, slowpoke! Or aren't you excited to see your girlfriend again?" Anna's warm-hearted jibe was followed by another tug. She saw Elsa blush and look away, but only for a moment.

"Let's run then." This time, it was Elsa who barreled ahead, hauling Anna along.

Anna's grin was dazzling, and her eyes shone. She blinked quickly, willing away stubborn tears.

_Because if **anybody** deserves that kind of happiness, it's you two. And it makes me...so **happy**...to be able to see that._

_ I won't fuck up again. I won't say the wrong thing. I already said the worst wrong things I could._

_ And we're still here. So let's keep going, Elsa._

The two sisters barreled down the hall, feet stomping and laughter rolling from their lips.

_Let's keep going after what makes us happy._

* * *

_Remember, take it easy. Nerdface might be walking on eggshells until we can sit down and talk about her weekend...and what happened here. With Kida. When things change, they change an awful lot, and sometimes it takes my Elsie a little time to process everything that's…_

_ ...I never want to have my feet on the ground again._

_Let's see those lips._

From the instant Rapunzel opened the front door and laid eyes on her cousins, she waited. Elated warmth had been bubbling up inside her all day, and it was all she could to do keep her feet rooted to the floor.

Fidget. Fidget. An impossibly wide grin.

"Two Arendelles...with light seasoning. Just the way I love 'em."

In the next moment, Elsa's laughter lit up Rapunzel's ears. Strong arms wrapped around Rapunzel's thighs, and laughter coursed through her trembling body as she was hoisted up.

Rapunzel looked down, cradling Elsa's alight face. The older Arendelle leaned back, relishing the weight of her cousin in her arms and against her body.

Peppering her girlfriend's grinning face with kisses became Rapunzel's new favorite pastime, along with breathlessly, sweetly raw interjections.

"How gallant."

"Sweep me right off my feetsies."

"So happy for you."

"Family's back together again."

"Dinner's ready...but it can wait."

Eventually, the emotions of the moment overwhelmed Elsa, and it was with a weary exhale that she set Rapunzel back down. Before going in for a properly fierce hug.

"Missed you. Love you. So much. Really tired. Maybe...sleep first?" Each short phrase carried less rawness and more exhaustion as Elsa pressed her face into the crook of Rapunzel's neck. Deep, greedy breaths and needy, **searching** hands belied the way in which the rest of her body sagged.

Rapunzel met every word with a pleased hum or an affectionate affirmation. "Go lay down, little nerd. I'll see Banana off, then come find you." The tickle of a cheek against her own let Rapunzel know her girlfriend was nodding sleepily.

Anna, meanwhile, was loitering out in the hallway. She had kept pace with her sister while running down the hall, launching a barrage of enthusiastic knocks on the apartment door, and coming face to face with fresh-haircut Rapunzel.

There had been a subtle shift in the energy of that moment. Anna felt it when she saw Rapunzel's gaze fall to **her**.

Anna felt the shiver that rolled through Elsa's body. Elsa lunged forward...while Anna stepped back out of the doorway. Her cheeks were positively on fire.

_I don't know what to say...or how to apologize. Here and now._

_ But this weekend was hard **enough** without Punzie._

Anna's ears naturally picked up on quiet noises. Hushed murmurs of helpless pleasure. Naturally, her ears reddened.

_I don't want to see her...and yet, I really **really** do._

_ I want to give them their coupley-time together...and respect that._

_ And yet...**seeing** them love each other like that. It fills me up...like nothing else._

_ Maybe just...a little peek._

By now, Anna had completely caught her breath from the earlier run. Her cheeks were now rosy for nothing but personal reasons as she inched back towards the open door.

_Just a peek. Just a peek of that happy time and…_

Right at that moment, Elsa stuck her head back out. Her eyelids were drooping, but her blissed-out grin told the real story. The proximity of her nose to Anna's drew an airy laugh from Elsa.

"N...nice to be home, huh?" Anna managed to rein in her flustered mumble...until she felt her sister's nose nudge against her own. Suddenly, the scuffs around the toe of Anna's right sneaker were the most fascinating thing in the **world**. "Lots for you two to up catch...catch **up** on."

Elsa grasped the free hand nearest to her. "You saved me this weekend. **Saved** me." She managed to wrench her eyes open wide enough to capture Anna's slightly mortified gaze. "Now it's **your** turn." Giving a gentle tug until their foreheads tapped together, Elsa stared unabashedly for a few moments. She willed her sleepy brain to observe.

_Support. Support. That's right...I'm still here. This way._

Anna stood in front of Rapunzel, the former with fists balled deeply in jeans pockets. She felt Elsa's supportive arm slide off of her back. She heard the soft, sleepy words of encouragement.

"Nap time for me. Take the car to your test. Do your bestest. Come back here after. For surprise. Love ya."

Both Anna and Rapunzel watched Elsa stumble off towards the bedroom. As she passed the kitchen, she was lovingly attacked by three seemingly love-starved cats. They seemed to sense their now-returned mother's exhaustion and helped to corral her into the bedroom.

_Lucky cats. I could use one last Elsa cuddle before midterm-time. Wait...surprise? The surprise wasn't the drive home? What could...oh, fuck **me.**_

Rapunzel stared. She stared...and with that stare, threw Anna back into the insecure feelings and mindset of a sixteen year old.

_She's waiting for me to say something. She's always so patient. She just waits and waits and waits and **waits.** Like she trusts I'll say the right thing._

Despite pursing her lips with absolute stubbornness, a miserable hiccup still slipped out. Anna felt the tears building, but refused to blink. She felt her throat constricting, but denied her lungs the satisfaction of a deep breath.

_But I won't always say the right thing. I've fucked up before and I'll fuck up again. Angry and selfish and so **stupid** with love and now I...I...I don't know where we are._

Rapunzel didn't budge.

Screwing up her courage, Anna shuffled forward a few inches. She barely made it through the doorway before feeling the tears sliding down her cheeks. _Now before you completely fall the fuck apart...spit it out._ "I...don't know what I want."

_I don't **want** to hide my feelings._

_ But I **never** want to hurt you and Elsa._

"Oh...**Anna.**" Rapunzel's voice broke as she lurched forward.

Quick as a flash, Anna threw her forearms in front of her chest. She jerked backwards a half-step. Fear mixed with anger, but an anger she wasn't very familiar with. A hot, wilting whisper followed. "**Don't** just cover it up. Gloss it the...the fuck over. Because when somebody h-hurts you...and **Elsa**...I **need** to know you'll fight for her."

_I need to know you'll get angry. That you'll defend her. 'Cuz there **are** people who will hate just because they **can.** Because they don't...**understand.**_

_Stupid, blind anger. I know a lot about that. And **you** should've been angrier with me. If I **hurt** Elsa, and you...you really, **really** love her…_

The next moment was a blur to Anna. She stumbled backwards, pinned against the doorframe as Rapunzel darted forward and slapped both arms down. All the physical strength Anna had gained over the two prior months seemed to drain right out of her body.

"Is this what you want to see?" Fear and hurt raced through Rapunzel's body, squeezing her stomach uncomfortably. The stress of a sleepless weekend came crashing down on top of her, and she forced it all into a narrow sliver of her emotions she rarely used. Rarely needed.

Betrayal...and anger.

Her threatening whisper took on a ragged, hoarse edge as she snatched Anna by the chin. Their eyes were **forced** to meet, and Rapunzel spat out her question a second time. "Is **this**...what you want to see? That just because I don't scream and cry and **lash out**...that I'm not hurt?"

She shook Anna's chin, her other hand still grasping the redhead's now limp wrists. "Furious?"

Choking back a sob as she shook Anna's chin once more, Rapunzel fought against the burn of tears on her own cheeks. "**Betrayed?**"

The corner of the doorframe dug into Anna's back, and she was dimly aware of her vision blurring. Sucking in a quick gulp of air, she winced as her bruised cheek responded poorly to the pressure. "You hide it...better than…"

Rapunzel puffed her cheeks out. Her eyes grew wide with disbelief for a moment, before she blew out a hot puff of exasperation. Her eyes quickly narrowed, and she released her hold on Anna's chin in favor of squeezing the redhead's right shoulder. "**Hide it?!** I haven't slept in **three days**, Anna...I don't have the freakin' brainpower **to** hide something like this!"

Confusion flashed across Anna's face, and she cursed her quivering lips. _Nothing makes sense. Nothing made sense then. She had every...**every right** to be angry with me for what I said._ "I thought that was it. I really went too far and...you were going to…"

_Because I deserved it. I expected it._

_ I...wanted it._

_ I...needed you to get angry._

Anna didn't realize it, but the volume of her frantically babbled admission was rising. Rapunzel pressed her left hand against her cousin's trembling lips. "But I could get angry with you. Yell and scream and hurt **you**...but I **know** you. I know...I **remember**...how you get when you feel like you **deserve** to be punished." _This is my fault, too. Maybe I **do** enable her too much. Just because I don't **show** anger when she...let's me down. I should at least **tell** her when that happens. So she doesn't think that I just...don't **care.**_ A sad, sardonic smile flitted across Rapunzel's face. The corners of her mouth captured two falling tears. They tasted entirely too salty, and she fought back the urge to gag. "Easier to go down in flames when you're throwing gas on **all** your bridges."

The instant Anna felt a hand over her mouth, her face went slack. All she could do was stare, her mind racing to process this unexpected reaction.

_Well, of course it's unexpected. Punzie's **always** so level-headed. It's...it's **me** who flies off the handle._

_ Why should I expect her to do the same? Because it involves...Elsa?_

"But **our** bridge...isn't the burning kind." Jerking a thumb in the direction of the bedroom and her sleeping girlfriend, Rapunzel gritted her teeth. _This is it. Maybe...maybe Anna **did** have the right idea. Don't back off now, Corona._ "You've got **no right** telling Elsa she doesn't deserve **my** love."

_She's just staring at me. Did I break her...no, no, no! Anna let **Elsa** have it, and she's not holding anything back. Even if I **don't** get angry with Anna personally...I've gotta let her know that it **matters.**_

Sliding her hand off of Anna's mouth, Rapunzel let her fingers brush over her cousin's bruised and tear-stained cheek. "Would you feel better if I told you I'll always hate you for that?" A whisper, heartbroken and confused. But honest.

_That, when it comes to my Elsie...I'd stand up to anyone. I'd fight._

"Maybe." Anna's hoarse murmur in reply was drenched in guilt. Her cheek throbbed, yet she drank in Rapunzel's touch.

A feral snarl leapt from Rapunzel's lips as she buried her face against Anna's neck. "**Then keep feeling bad, because no matter how badly you fuck up, I won't ever hate you.**"

Rapunzel trembled fiercely, and at some point she had resorted to leaning fully against Anna for support. Fear-tinged adrenaline coursed through her veins, and it was all she could do to strain to listen to the ragged breaths of her younger cousin.

In the background, Elsa's blithe snores trickled out from the ajar bedroom door.

Gradually, Rapunzel and Anna's breaths became more even and controlled. Silence for a full minute, with only the sounds of shallow breaths and occasional sniffles passing between the cousins. The fear melted away, as did the anger.

Rapunzel only managed to force out another hoarse whisper when she felt strong fingers combing through her newly shortened hair. _When did she weasel out of my grip. My Banana's a slippery one, for sure._ "Was that...how you wanted me to react on Sunday?"

Anna didn't stop the combing motions of her left hand. She shrugged, automatically assuming her cousin would understand. _Wait, what's that, brain? Oh yeah, those two glorious words will **definitely** get a reaction._ "I'm...sorry."

The apology struck Rapunzel like a blow to the gut, and she surprised herself with the light, sardonic chuckle she produced. "I know you're a self sabotaging little shit. I know that because I **love** you. I'm **supposed** to know that."

_I'll drive it into you, Anna. I won't...won't let you get away with these sad little poor self esteem hints you drop. You drop them a lot...and I'm just not **vocal** enough with how I deal with that._

Names of choir conductors throughout history floated around Anna's mind, as did teaching concepts and notes on a sheet of music. She tried to ignore them, while not pushing them too far away. _The automatic responses are easiest...why not._ "I'm sorry...sorry for not being able to just shut up when…" The raspberry that Rapunzel blew right against Anna's neck drew a startled squeal from the redhead, ending her most recent apology attempt. _I'm scared that you see through me when Elsa sometimes...doesn't. I'm scared because...I want you so much._

_ It's stronger than before. I want to be better for you. For you **and** Elsa. _

_ There's gotta be a line somewhere. If I can find where that line is...I'd give my entire David Bowie collection to move in with the two of you. You'll tell me when it's too much, just like Elsa will._

_ I trust that, because the way I love you and her...is different._

A warm exhale tickled Anna's neck, and despite herself, she giggled. _I know what's coming, now. I want to listen to you more, too, Punzie. To know how you feel just by listening, watching...and touching._

"Shut up. I already forgave you three days ago." _You and Elsa are trying a new way of being together. Of living...and being truthful. So maybe I should do that with you, **too.**_ Rapunzel inhaled. Her hands circled around Anna's back, fingertips massaging shamelessly. With every breath, she worked to lavish more of what she had been holding back with before. "Maybe there's a **point** to you getting your anger out. But for me...it doesn't bother me much, I guess. Now I need you to love me."

The throatiness of those last few words drew a shiver from Anna, and Rapunzel drank in every little reaction. Every little twitch.

_Attention. I'll give you the attention, Banana. I'll slap you around and be **very blunt** when I see you relying on low self esteem habits. I won't be easy...I'll be a downright bitch. But just like how Elsa showed you that you can't push her away, you can't push **me** away, either. I'll love you right. Right up until you tell me it's too much._

_ Because I'd rather love you **too much** than **not enough.**_

"Now go ace your test...then come back here. For your **surprise.**"

* * *

It was almost midnight by the time Anna had managed to locate Hans' older stepbrother's house, drop him off, and navigate the rest of the way to Eugene. She slid a hand along the dashboard, scattering a bit of dust, as her sister's words returned to her.

**_'Take care of it the way Dad did. Do that and it'll never break down. A really tough car.'_**

Anna's ears reddened as she cruised through downtown Eugene, hearing the hollers of approval every few blocks. She couldn't help but preen a bit.

_Some surprise. Have to do my best now, to pay Elsa back._

_ But first, I owe it to my friends up here to figure out what exactly's going **wrong** for them. It **is** weird that they'd both be having some massive crisis at the same time._

Anna felt her phone vibrate in her pocket, but she decided to hold off on checking for messages. _Few minutes and I'll be at the campus...let Elsa and Punzie know I made it up here alright._

The warmth that had bubbled up in Anna's chest after returning from her choir conducting midterm and seeing her sister and cousin fast asleep in bed still remained. Anna relished the sweet hum of energy her body produced upon remembering those thoughts. It matched the sweet hum of the engine of her new car.

_They've got a lot on their plate as it is. A lot to catch up on._

_ A hell of a lot to plan...and make together._

* * *

Anna had been to Eugene, Oregon a handful of times prior to this most recent visit. Each visit had found her poking around eclectic record shops, taking in the oddly peaceful drabness of nearby Coos Bay, and drinking in the electric atmosphere which spring always brought.

Track season was just getting underway, and every time a member of the team hustled by Anna in their green and yellow duds, she let out an enthusiastic whoop.

"Frontrunning Ducks, go go go!" Friendly waves were the response to Anna's cheer, and her face lit up. _Ariel's got problems...and it sounds like Meg does, too. Whatever each of 'em is hiding from, they really need to take a page from the book of Crazy Track Town. _

_ Get pumped up and run like a duck!_ _Or at least...work up the nerve to face whatever the hell's beating them down._

Sliding her hand along the short brick wall littered with vines, Anna made her way down to the end of the sidewalk. A yellow and green block-lettered sign greeted her.

**_'RILEY HALL'_**

_But they reached out to me...and even if Ariel and I have way more history...I owe both of 'em in some way._ Anna paused outside the residence hall's double doors, checking the room number Ariel had written on her arm.

Anna blinked. The doors swung open, and she dumbly stepped to the side as several students exited.

_No way._

Whipping out her cell phone, Anna quickly scrolled to her most recent text from Meg. Knees wobbling as she leaned up against the brick wall, Anna's gaze rapidly flicked between her arm and her cell phone. Once. Twice. A third time.

She spat out a Tim Allen-esque grunt.

_Two oh four. Two oh four. Second floor, Riley Hall. Second floor, Riley Hall._

Mindlessly mashing out a short message to Meg indicating a delay of only a few minutes, Anna hit send...before sinking down onto the concrete.

_I want to laugh. I want to scream. What are the fucking chances that. _

_ Wait, wait...it could be her roommate. I...oh my god._

Peering up into the budding branches of the overhead maple tree, Anna desperately combed through her memories of the last half-day.

_Got to Eugene. Dropped Hans off at his brother's pad._

_ Got lost seven times before I found Ariel's graduate housing place._

_ Got a little drunk...and she got weepy._

_ Then a late wake-up, a later lunch...but what Ariel said after lunch._

_ Think. Think. There's...no...way._

* * *

"I'd ask if you're gonna learn how to do car maintenance, and if it was **any other car** I'd have my doubts...but I know you'll take care of that monster." Dropping an oil-streaked bucket into the common room's wash basin, Ariel went to work cleaning everything that had been dirtied from changing the _Towncar's_ oil. Shooting a tender look over to Anna, who was disposing of their late Subway lunch trash, Ariel relished the warmth and stability her friend's presence provided. "From your dad **and** your sister...it'll run forever if you treat it right. And I know you will."

Anna scratched her cheek, grinning bashfully before heading over to help clean up. "Yeah, yeah...stop with the sap, Neptune. Gimmie some elbow room, I've got some time before heading out to meet my other buddy...and I'm not letting you off easy."

"Hey, this was supposed to be **my**, um...super belated break-up present to **you**, dork." Despite the easy affection in her voice, Ariel's ears reddened, and the pair finished cleaning her tools in uneasy silence.

Returning back to Ariel's dorm, Anna immediately claimed half of the sofa. Tugging her socks off, she wiggled her toes and smirked softly. "Let's go, lady. You were **not** alright last night, and we **both** know your mouth moves easier when your hands are busy."

"Still a cheeky rabbit, eh." Ariel tried to find a challenging tone, but her insides were far too bound up. She sat down stiffly, only relaxing when Anna's heels pressed against the marine biologist's thighs.

_Rub. Rub. Anna's staring. Waiting. But she isn't that patient. Any...any minute now…_

"And here I thought **nobody** got down when track season came up here." Leaning forward, Anna reached out and tugged on Ariel's right earlobe. "Lucky for you, I'm light as a fuckin' feather these days...so you just keep breathing while I recap last night."

"Teaching gig's going, ahem, swimmingly...but things are a little slow in the romance department."

Ariel's head drooped. She pressed her thumbs firmly against Anna's arches. _Blunt truth. _"Even when Eric visited. Seemed keen on, you know...catching up. Maybe...maybe more."

_Maybe it started when I severely fuckin' underestimated how hard it would be to have a little fling with **you**, Anna. Then leave...somehow I ended up missing you more **then** than when I **first** moved away for studies. Not telling **you** that, of course._ "But I know where **that** would go, and I think I'm done trying to live out of boxes."

Anna gently slid her fingers along Ariel's scalp. _Pay attention. Like with Elsa and Punzie...I **know** this woman._ "And the only person here you've felt **any** sort of, you know...**affection** for...is one of your students."

Ariel gave a heavy shrug.

"I damn well know you checked out the university's rules on that sort of thing. Case by case review and shit, but that's only as long as they're in your class." Tracing a thumb over the smattering of light freckles on Ariel's right cheek, Anna pressed against the corner of her ex's mouth. She pushed up gently. "But she's missed class the whole week, you're freaking out wondering if she hurt herself. If it was **at all** your fault. But there might be some, uh, totally untrue rumors going around the faculty and you don't want to go over to **check** on her. Get her in trouble because creepy assholes can't mind their own beeswax. Is that...about it?"

Ariel's answer was a frustrated double pinch.

First Anna yelped, then she scowled...but after that, she reminded herself to listen.

"If she got **hurt** because she was sweet enough to babysit my **unable to get a fuckin' proper date** ass...I've gotta do something." Trapping Anna's feet between her own wrists, Ariel smiled sadly. "But I can't do **anything** for her if we're both booted out on a bogus student-teacher sex scandal charge!"

_Yeah...it's worse than Ariel's text led me to think. She rarely freaks out...and I think I know what that means._ Anna's cheeks pinked, and she gnawed on her bottom lip. _She **really** cares about this girl._

Slouching back against the armrest, Anna casually rolled her ankles. They only popped once, and that gave her the confidence boost she needed. "Write down the dorm and room number of the future Mrs. Neptune. I've got a lady friend over in the freshman area I'm going to visit soon, anyway. I'll steal a janitor outfit, sneak in, and check on her. Savvy?"

Ariel's jaw had been dropping gradually further and further as she listened to Anna's plan. When Anna stuck out her hand for a high-five of agreement, Ariel nearly blustered out a heated refusal. The defeated words died in her throat, though.

_Look at Anna. She's so...so alive right now. The closure she got with her sister...it's just making her glow. Like some damn, beautiful force in my life that won't let me get wrapped up in myself._

_ Yeah...it wouldn't have worked between us. What we wanted...what we want...is something more like this right **here.**_

"I'll use my green pen." Grasping Anna's wrist firmly, Ariel gave it a tug solid enough to draw her friend upright. Her giggle at Anna's raised eyebrows was strained. Uncomfortable...but Ariel pressed on. "My best students get this green pen when I correct their homework and stuff."

Anna clicked her tongue, preening a bit as she felt the pen slide across her skin. "Well, once upon a time I was a baby gay just learning from you. Good student, here!"

_Yeah, Anna...you were good. So good, as both a girlfriend...and just a friend._ Cheeks pinking as she finished writing the address, Ariel capped the pen, before shooting a challenging glare at Anna. "Not gonna tell you her name though...so nyeah."

Anna held up a hand while pursing her lips. "But how will she, you know...**know** my message is really from you?"

Ariel flushed sweetly, clapping both hands over her face. _I can't believe I'm going to tell you this. You **know** I never liked...nicknames. But, well...if they're from the right person._

"Anna Rabbit, what I tell you next you will **take to your grave.** Tell her...tell her you're friends with somebody she calls…"


	93. Chapter 100

_...somebody she calls Cherry Pie._

After breezing through the doors of Riley Hall, Anna had spent a full minute searching for a linen closet with maintenance uniforms inside. Several young men greeted her warmly in the hallway, and just like that, she realized she needed no costume.

_Ain't no question about it. Put together all the little clues from Ariel's texts...yeah, it's Meg. I'd bet my busted Save Rock and Roll album on that._

Bounding up the stairs three at a time, Anna's mind worked furiously to formulate coherent...**anything.**

_Meg's hurt. Or might be injured. She's a gymnast so that's gotta bite the big one. She's staying away from Ariel for who the fuck knows what reasons. Could be the...oh fuck me, I'm here._

The door to room 204 was decorated in a decidedly aquatic manner. Anna traced a hand over the posters, cut-outs, and pasted together quotes. _Come to think of it, I **do** kinda remember a shelf full of Greek stories and stuff in Meg's room on the cruise ship. Sea monsters of legend...wow wee, Punzie would say this is some major kismet bringing these two goonies together._ Anna pressed her ear against the door, raising a hand to knock.

That was when she both felt the vibrations and heard the music. A mash-up of rock and roll and dubstep blared from Meg's room. Anna quirked a wistful smile. _Miss Hips, last year I totally had you pegged for a nu-age rock fan. The dubstep's out of left field though...me gusta._

Several loud, authoritative knocks followed. Anna gulped, jumping and squeaking when the music shut off a moment later.

She almost didn't recognize the laconic voice drifting through the wood as Meg. "Doc's orders, no strenuous activity...like opening doors and shit. Still breathing, so take the caring party somewhere else."

Anna paled. _Snark turned to eleven despite extra ambivalence. Well, I'm a friend-problem destroyer now, Miss Hips. Get ready!_ "**Hips McFlips!** Open this door right now and let me in before campus police haul my ass off to jail for triple parking my fuckin' boat of a new car!"

Shuffling noises. Terse grunts. Muttered curses...and **not** muttered ones. When Meg yanked the door open, her stare knocked most of the bravado from Anna's approach.

"Dusty. Been a hot minute. Get in here before you smack your head on something...**again.**"

There was a ghost of a smirk on Meg's lips, and Anna latched onto that. "Hey, you ain't even **seen** my perfect balance on land."

Meg managed a derisive snort, before turning around and heading back to her bed. Hobbling back to her bed, on crutches which she clearly hadn't been putting to much use. She propped them up next to the window by her bed, whereupon they immediately toppled onto her desk chair.

Said desk chair was already piled high with wrinkled clothing. "Turns out when I don't have room service and housekeeping twenty four seven, that I'm actually a nasty little slob. Pop a squat and tell me something not lame." Scowling lamely, Meg shoved clothing and crutches onto the floor, before gesturing between the bed and the chair. She fiddled with her fraying cast for a frustrated moment, pointing it in Anna's direction. No venom in her voice...only resignation. "Not much flipping going on these days...hips are **definitely** jiggling a fuckload, though. But don't...don't call me that."

_Self deprecating much? Reminds me of somebody else...**my dumb ass.** Whoops, there we go again...sorry, Punzie. _Anna noticed that while Meg had cleared off the chair, half of the bed was still littered with clothing. Undeterred, Anna kicked off her shoes, yanked off her shirt, and tossed it on the foot of the bed before clambering up next to Meg against the headboard.

_Limp hair, pretty pale...and maybe a few extra pounds. Strategy one, sexy silly flirty friend go!_ "You're a part-time lover and a full time friend…"

Anna's warm voice and sultry smirk drew a shudder from Meg. The teenager's loose, chestnut hair hung over her lap as she lowered her head. Thin, pursed lips nearly formed a watery smile across Meg's pale cheeks...until she felt bare skin press against her left shoulder.

_Too close. You could fuck this up, too._ Flopping away from Anna and against the wall, Meg slid her hands down over her sweatpants-covered thighs.

_Cast doesn't itch any more at least...still tight as hell. Oh well._ A monotone reply. "That movie's shit...and don't think just 'cause I'm a love-starved cripple that you're getting any."

The negative physical response kept Anna from moving any closer, but the sardonic quip gave her enough confidence to stay on the bed. A blithe shrug followed. "Damn. Haven't had some nice nookie with anyone since our little love boat connection...Ellen fuckin' Degeneres is gonna revoke my lesbi-card if this goes on much longer." When Meg stared back with an incredulous, cocked eyebrow, Anna snapped the bands on her black sports bra. She grinned, but her smile quickly melted. "Look, you. I'm a broke little shit…"

That comment drew a wince from Meg, who glanced back down at her lap. Fingers massaged sore thighs.

_Shit, hit a nerve. Fuck it, press on. _"Point is, much as I'd like to come up here every damn weekend and drape my half-naked self all over your bed...no can do. I ran into...**somebody**...and they **asked** me to check on you. Pulse, breathing, sassing up a storm...being **functional.** But you **aren't**...so either you spill, or **I** spill."

The intensity and severity of Anna's voice stung Meg's ears. The teenager curled her toes, wincing when half of them made an ugly popping sound. _Fine, you wanna hear how badly I fucked up everything with this stupid...wait. Hold the damn banana phone. Somebody **else** talked to Dusty? About...**me?**_ Curiosity and concern...both feelings felt foreign on Meg's face, so she added a few words. Hotly whispered and with ill-concealed hope. "Y...you spill. Who's...asking about me?"

_Who here cares about me?_

_Don't laugh, don't laugh, don't laugh...put it in the box, right next to the nicknames for Punzie and Elsa that I'll **never ever tell them.**_ "She said you know her as Cherry Pie." A soft breath. Gentle words, neither accusatory nor playful. "She said you haven't been to class in a week. She said...she doesn't want to screw up your whole college deal more."

Meg clapped a hand to her mouth, but a miserable hiccup still slipped out. _No mask. No strength. Got close...but I don't want to fuck this up. She didn't ask for me to...for me...to…_

Anna's eyes widened, and she forced herself to remain still. She couldn't help but compare the way she saw Meg crumble ever so slightly back on the cruise...to now. The last bit of Ariel's message tumbled from Anna's lips in a heated, insistent rush. "She told me...she misses everything about you. The dumb, the frustrating, the intimidating...and every other thing she'd never want you to, um...change about yourself. She misses her teacher's assistant, her friend...and her life unboxer?"

_Sorry for the tonal upswing there, Meg. Wasn't a question, but I bet there's a corny and awesome story behind...ahh, focus! There's no comparison. It's like...she was just a body. Just skin and bone...yeah, sue me, Coldplay. Meg...I know. When you're alone like this, you think it's making you hard. Unfeeling._

A shiver crept up Anna's spine, and she suddenly wished she could feel the warm skin and warm breath of her sister...and her cousin. She wasted no more moments, throwing her arms around Meg and drawing the trembling teenager against her chest.

Meg folded with zero resistance. Limp, feeble arms draped around Anna's lower back. Tears soaked into a black sports bra. Hopelessness, guilt, and a faint yet stubborn spark of **love** crashed through Meg's frail masks.

She lost track of her spat-out fears, frustrations, and admissions.

_Who cares if it was a dumb high school fling. Who cares if we were all too fucking immature and starry-eyed to see what was happening. _

_They were happy, so **I** had to be happy. Thought it was normal. Until...I cried._

_ Herc didn't want that. Giselle didn't want that. They were fucking **going places** after high school...my stupid insecurity didn't mean shit._

_ They didn't want to take care of me when I was hurting. They didn't...didn't **love** me._

Anna carefully slid Meg's right leg safely between her own. She balanced the tight cast between her bare feet, momentarily considering sliding her feet up her friend's bare calves.

She paused, the vibrations of Meg's outright sobs drawing a weary sigh from Anna.

_No...no. I don't think Meg needs **affection.** At least...not from me. _

_ I've got reassurance...and my kind of love._

Minutes slid by. At some point, the easy music of Coldplay floated out from Anna's facing-up cell phone.

It was the comb in Meg's hair that finally drew her out of her long, shaky sighs. Pressing her cheek against Anna's breasts, Meg moaned pitifully.

_But...Dusty loves me. Anna...she loves me. And it's not physical, fuck we gotta fuck love, but...she's **careful** with me._

_ Maybe Herc and Giselle loved me at some point...but what they had to offer doesn't mean a damn thing compared to...**this.**_

A breathy, childish gurgle rolled out from Meg's slightly parted lips. She felt the comb tease her scalp. Every knot encountered was treated with a kind of care that began in Meg's curled toes. It climbed up, up, up. It flooded her broken ankle, before licking at her calves. Then her thighs.

All of a sudden, the affection bloomed into Meg's chest...and her lips turned up.

_Like Cherry Pie would say in class...we've got ourselves a verified smile! I'm **totally** putting an extra credit point on **your** term paper._

Color burst onto Meg's face. Her body hurt. She sniffed greedily. _Forgot that smell that only Dusty has...and there's my no-shower-week stank, too._

Anna felt the smile against her chest. She increased the volume on her cell phone a bit, just as _Paradise_ started playing.

Meg's laugh tickled Anna's chest, and the chestnut haired teenager found her arms had strength after all. She squeezed her friend's bare torso with all the strength she could muster. "Should've known that was your superpower, Dusty."

Anna cocked an eyebrow, smile growing warmer and more tender as she continued lavishing attention on her friend's hair. A quiet, musical hum in question followed.

"Well, you **do** own a record shop." A helpless flood of bashfulness claimed Meg's consciousness, and she turned to bury her rosy face between Anna's breasts. Her words were muffled and ticklish, but earnestly affectionate. "Never told you about my love-hate thing with Coldplay. But I...haven't been on the **love** side of that for...a **long time.** That's your superpower: just **knowing** what to do...and what music to play to make your sad-sack friend feel a little better."

"Lame superhero, at your service." Anna looked down as she whispered, only to feel a tear-stained cheek pressed against hers. Lips on her own cheek. Twice...and a third time.

Right hand massaging the base of Meg's neck, Anna swallowed. She expected dryness...but there was none.

_Well, of course not. Because I know what I feel for Meg...and I know what she needs right now._

_ Between everything with Elsa, crushing on Punzie, and not knowing what **I** was looking for in a lover...and **then** all those pills…_

_ ...feels like being a kid again. Looking, listening...and knowing. A little more clear-headed…_

"Love you, Dusty." Confidence warred with hesitation in Meg's tone. She drank in the affectionate hands caring for her, no longer concerned with her hoarse voice and wet cheeks.

_Clear headed...and learning more about love. _Anna's whispered reply was strong and penetrating. "Love you too, Flippy Hips." _Don't got a name for it, but a name's not important. Like that thing Elsa said...respect and love. Communication._

_ Hell of a deep thought. I know she asked Punzie to give her space to figure out their new relationship addition...and as much as I love my sister…_

_ ...which I do, so much that it hurts even fucking here and **now.** But I **did** catch her sharing words with Kida._

_ Smiles. Laughter. Relief._

The smell of week-old chinese food was finally starting to bring a wrinkle to Anna's nose. _Right, almost time for stage two._

_ But yeah, Elsa and I are **both** lighter now. See things a teensy bit more clearly._

Anna pressed her lips to Meg's right ear, quietly ragging on her for the smell.

Meg responded with numerous pinches to Anna's waist. Anna howled with bubbly laughter.

_Elsa's learning from Kida...and I'm learning from Meg. _

Anna's laughter died down. She held Meg close. Meg's thoughts, jumbled and heady at first, began to settle.

_Anna wants to care for me. Anna loves me like...this._

_ But Ariel...I love **her** like...like **that.** I don't want to screw things up for her...drag her down._

Long, elegant eyebrows knitted. Meg's hands fisted into her mussed bedsheets.

_And even if she **doesn't** love me like...like how I do **her.** It's not just physical, these god damn feelings I have._

_ I want to be in her life...I want to see that smile. To be even a tiny part of the **reason** for that smile._

"I've...Dusty, I've got some...fucking huge problems."

_I want to tell Cherry Pie that I love her...because I know I feel it from her, too._

_ Maybe it's not physical for her at all...I don't care._

_ Whatever love, like, or tolerate she's got for me...I know it'll fill me up just right. Because it's her._

Anna spoke. Methodical steps flowed from her mouth. With each instruction, Meg gritted her teeth against the rising terror twisting her stomach in knots.

_ It's her...and I'm fucking tired of keeping that to myself._

Anna wore a challenging grin. She tapped a finger against Meg's nose. "Well?"

Meg mashed her face back against Anna's chest. "I can't. Fuck fuck fuck! After all this, and then my...and when she sees…"

_Anna listens to, challenges, and supports me. Maybe it could've worked with her...but this works just as well. Even if...oh damn me, I can't do that!_

"I...might know a thing or two about your sweet Cherry Pie there, Meg. Trust the lame superhero."

Sucking in a wheezy breath, Meg arched her back several times. A series of dry pops lit up the air. She pinched Anna's nose, with a pathetic smirk on her lips but a trace of fear in her eyes.

"I...don't know if I can do it alone, Dusty."

_And I said that. I said it because...if I **had** to do it alone, I'd make a big fucking mess of it...but I'd god damn do it._

Anna nodded, then winked.

_ But some part of me knew you'd help carry me through this. Didn't see what was so special about you back on the boat, but I knew it was something._

_ You want me to be happy...**and** you want Ariel to be happy._

Anna had just started reaching for a curiously discolored pair of black jeans, when she felt a hand grasp her right wrist.

"What...do you **know** about Ariel Neptune?"

Anna blanched, but had the decency to blush. _Oh, Meg. The things I know about Miss Rabbit could make your lady parts melt…_

A finger to pursed, smiling lips. "Spoilers, sweetie. You can...ask **her.**"

Meg let out a ragged breath, puffing out her cheeks in consternation. She had no qualms about leaning back in for a bit more affection, though...so she did just that.

_I don't know what's gonna happen to me...but I've **gotta** tell Ariel this._

_ I've been worrying her sick like a moron. She **cares**_ _about me. I don't know if she **loves** me, even just a little...but I want to love her however I can._

_Because Herc and Giselle were wrong. Anna...she's right._

_And Ariel...**feels** right. I'm a fuckup, but I god damn deserve to be cared for...and loved._

"Got a clothes hamper in this, uh...**hella adventurous** room?"

Meg squinted discerningly, trying to piece together any hint from Anna's neutral expression and her nebulous question. "Dusty...I saw you in that fuckin' red, spaghetti strap number **inside out.** Either you're busting on my laundry, uh...issues...which you've got zilch right to do...or...oh god damn Sam, what does that shit eating grin mean?"

Anna grinned, leaning forward as she squeezed Meg's shoulders firmly. "It means...pack your bags, Miss Hips. Desperate times and all that shit, you know."

It was a statement, not a question.

Meg **did** know...and she fired off flustered complaints with the rapidity of a petulant child.

_Dusty catches all my fake fear...and all my real fear._

_ At the very least, before I fuckin' implode...I should give Ariel a chance to do that, too._

_ And maybe I could...could do it for her._

Meg continued to complain, and loudly...but her bright red cheeks told Anna the rest of the story.

_She wants it. Yeah...oh fuck yeah. Her mind's made up._

_ Wasn't sure if I should be splittin' town so soon after just getting back from New York...good thing Elsa gave me that last little push I needed. I **did** want to tag along with Punzie to see Elsa and her dragon slaying buddies play their game today...but that's Elsa's crew._

_ All grouped up, nice and convenient-like. **My** crew might be sort of...scattered along the coast…_

_ ...but they're **my** friends. _

Shifting her weight from left to right and back again, Anna leaned aside the door to Meg's dorm. Two hastily taped-up cardboard boxes loaded with clothing and toiletries were stacked to Anna's right, and her ears perked up as she accidentally overheard bits of Meg's flustered conversation with her now off-campus roommate.

"Yeah, I'm...going to stay with a friend on campus."

"**Elsewhere** on campus, you ninny."

"Go have a Coke and a smile...and fuckin' chillax. I'm alright...ish."

"...yeah. Um...I'll stop back here a couple times a week to keep your hobo hamster from eating himself to death."

"Oh my **god**, you **know**...brown ass, black dots everywhere like he's a happy fuckin' mobile ant farm? Don't even…"

_Ha...flustered would be putting it **lightly.** But that's good...that's...vulnerable._

_ I guess that's the kind of place Meg needs to be in emotionally to bust through her ginormous fear of spreading the Bad Luck Gymnast Disease to Ariel._

A heady chill crept up Anna's back, and she shut her eyes tightly while wriggling against the wall. Optimism. Warmth.

Love.

_Elsa didn't even know **half** the drama going on up here...but she knew it was where I had to be._

_ Listen more. Watch her...more._

_ And **definitely** embarrass her more._

* * *

The instinctual leap into blind terror seized Elsa and drove her thoughts far less often than in years prior. She knew she was making progress on addressing her emotional challenges...but every so often she'd look around in a daze. Her mind and heart were changing; evolving at such a blistering rate that she sometimes found herself disoriented by the extremely...**far out** situations she had apparently chosen to put herself in.

Disorientation led to second-guessing, and **that** usually led to brief yet all-too-familiar bouts of self doubt.

But she couldn't argue that it had been **her** decision to face this most recent relationship evolution on her own.

_Punzie offered. Said we could all go out to dinner together and talk. She said I was the bravest person she knew, but that she...wasn't used to me wanting to **rush** into these things._

_ I could have ordered baked salmon stuffed with bleu cheese and topped with mango salsa. Low lighting, a quiet restaurant, and with no reason to stand up and reveal my dizziness and wobbly legs to the world._

_ To Punzie._

_ To...Kida._

Elsa fiddled with her car keys. The keyring felt light, prompting her to comb through each key while counting. She told herself she wasn't just stalling in the hope that a toilet seat detached from the International Space Station would obliterate her car and her disoriented, self-doubting existence.

Besides, there was always the chance that she'd spot a discrepancy in the number of keys she held on the ninth recount.

_ What did I even say about this?_

_ Do whatever you want?_

_ Do what makes you happy, because that makes **me** happy?_

_ I trust you...and I trust her?_

Even though Elsa had already missed the Tuesday afternoon physical education class during her marathon drive cross-country to save her sister's midterm grade, Rapunzel assured her she could afford to miss Thursday as well. Three days in a car, which was **not** built for long-distance comfort, had left Elsa more than a little sore Thursday morning. She knew that a small part of that soreness was thanks to her girlfriend's enthusiastic cuddling the prior night, but Elsa could hardly complain.

_It started when I woke up somewhere around midnight just...**hungry.** I felt Rapunzel's hands on me. Her arms. But it wasn't enough and I needed more...so I **went** for more._

_And it was like she had been awake that whole time...just waiting for me to show her I wanted more._

_Besides, if Anna can make it to class after everything that happened this last week...as her big sister, it's my duty to go, too._

Alone in her rental car, Elsa watched the other _SFAI_ students make their way into the athletics building. She knew that Rapunzel was already inside, having come right from an apartment-planning lunch with Kristoff.

_Maybe this was why she said it would be **okay** if I skipped class today. In case I wasn't sure how to act and needed time to...to get myself together._

_ Time to...change my mind? Go back on what I said because I'm...uncomfortable with Punzie seeing anyone else?_

Elsa slapped the steering wheel and let out a blustery growl of frustration. Before she had the chance to second-guess herself, she snatched her gym bag and hopped out of the car. Her strides towards the gym were purposeful and no-nonsense.

_Talk about trusting Rapunzel and Anna...now it's time I trusted **myself.** Even if it was a heat of the moment decision, it was what **I** wanted. No hesitation! Like my Dungeons and Dragons group...trust each other and into the fray we go!_

_ **Attack!**_

Flinging the double doors open, Elsa barged into the athletics building...and ran right smack into another person.

In the moment of the collision, all sense of purpose and confidence fled from Elsa's body. She flopped backwards with a pathetic squeal, eyes slamming shut as her face mashed against her overstuffed gym bag. Several folders and a clipboard spilled onto the floor in the opposite direction as the other person stumbled forward.

_Or maybe stupid things like **that** happen when I just **trust** myself and blindly rush into situations without thinking. Maybe if I just lay here and be very, **very** quiet, they'll hear my very loud mental apology, take pity on me, and be on their way._

It took Kida only a few moments to scoop up her belongings, before she turned around to check on her accidental assailant. _First I get a truckload of newbies in the weight room, and now...oh shit. Karma received, thank you much, universe. _"Consider your dominance asserted..._Miss Arendelle._"

The familiar voice rang loud and clear in Elsa's ears, and she couldn't resist a feeble moan.

_Come on now, you big baby. Time to get up and be an **adult **about this._

Spotting the offered hand of assistance immediately, Elsa latched onto it, while ensuring her eyes remained locked on the floor. She let out a flustered warble when Kida managed to haul to her feet with little perceived effort. Elsa floundered for words.

_Here she is. The other woman. Or maybe...I'm the other woman._

_ No...no! We're just two women participating in an adult relationship...arrangement._

At first, Kida chose to simply observe. She spotted the blatant signs of Elsa's bashfulness and hesitance, as well as a glimmer of worry. After a few moments, however, Kida cracked a soft smile. Her eyes flicked down.

_Elsa's been shaking my hand this whole time. Every time I spoke with her or corrected her weight lifting technique in class, she always seemed agreeable. Quiet and more than a little bit fastidious...but not a hint of **this** timid little lark._

_ I guess Corona wasn't kidding when she described her cousin as a beginner...in a lot of ways. But she's good people, I can see **and** feel that. Alright, I think I'm on your wavelength now, Elsa._

It was only when Elsa felt another hand gently patting her own clasped ones that she noticed her extended handshake. Drawing her hands back, she shyly tucked a few loose bangs behind her left ear, before meeting Kida's much more relaxed stare. _Yeah, she and Punzie are seeing each other...but I'm still familiar with her. She's still Anna's friend. Let's try this...again._ "Sorry about taking all of my nerves out on you. Good morning…"

Swooping down to grasp the packed duffel bag, Kida dropped it into Elsa's now free hands. She quickly caught the blonde's hesitation. "Kida works for me if it works for you...Elsa?"

A nervous yet elated titter slipped from Elsa's mouth as she momentarily bobbled her hold on her bag. "It...um, yeah. That works." _What...what's next? Communication, right? I can talk to Kida about how things are going to...what's appropriate...mouth, make words!_ "I'll try to, you know...rein in my...um...strangeness. I mean, if I'm acting weird, just tell me...um, that is...to...**stop.**" Embarrassed thoughts crashed together, and Elsa's statement quickly lost all coherence as her voice dropped to a flustered mumble.

_A plus communicating, there. That'll teach me to insist to Punzie that I jump in feet first and with no prep talk…_

"**Wow.** Thought Corona might have eased you into today, but…" Shuffling a half-step closer to Elsa, Kida led her friend off to the side and away from the double doors. Her voice was low, eyes warm, and face relaxed as she continued. "...it's not my place to ask. But you can ask me...just about anything."

_Oh my god, I think my shoulders just slumped right down to the floor. But since she's...offering._ Elsa managed a queasy smile, unaware of how she was leaning into the reassuring hand on her shoulder. "If I talk too much...I don't want to overcomplicate this. How do I treat...we act...and when Rapunzel's around…?"

_Well, that was almost a half-complete thought...golf clap for me._

Kida tried to bite back her laughter, but her shoulders still trembled. Giving Elsa's left shoulder several vigorous claps, Kida stepped back once more. "Way I see it...you love her and that's why you're stepping out of your comfort zone for this. **I** love her too, and my comfort zone's pretty damn big...think of me as a puzzle piece made of play-doh." Pressing a hand gently against Elsa's back, Kida led the way towards the weight room. Her eyes, considerate and patient, never left Elsa's. "I'm not here to complete anything, or to compete **for** anything, but to fit in where it feels right. To make it better for me, for **her**...**and** for you. I…"

With each step, Elsa began to piece together the words she heard into the building blocks of an idea. Simple and rudimentary enough for her to grasp, but all at once, a spark of understanding rushed through her mind. She felt compelled to interrupt. "It's not...people aren't always this, um, you know...accommodating. Right?"

_Look at me go, planning for the future. Now if I can just turn down the volume of the blood rushing past my ears, that'd be swell._

Cheeks pinking, Kida averted her eyes for a moment. "It's not about accommodation. It's about **communication.**" Intense grey eyes found Elsa's blue ones immediately. Full of confidence and love. "When there's respect and love, people will **always** be mindful of each other..."

"...and we both respect and love Punzie." A satisfying rush of warmth flooded Elsa's chest as her own words rang in her ears. _It felt so good to say. So wonderful. I guess this is what Delores meant by connecting with people who are **safe.**_ A bashful hush tempered Elsa's next, fumbled words. "And as we perhaps get to know each other. I mean, you know, I already respect you and everything…"

_Oh, Corona...you didn't just find yourself a little lark. She's a just-hatched wisp of a thing...but what an emotional bloomer. I see it...I really do._ Once again, Kida gently cut in just as Elsa was trailing off with a touch of uncertainty. "Miss Arendelle. Elsa. You've got your shit together and you conduct yourself with care. That earns my respect." Glancing through the window in passing, Kida's eyes brightened at the more-packed-than-usual weight room. She spotted her class groups, as well as a few new faces...who were being shown around the facility by Rapunzel. The fact that Elsa's lidded gaze was also on Rapunzel caused Kida's smile to grow wider still. She leaned in a bit closer, whispered words laced with raw honesty. "You love Rapunzel and want to see that smile right there. Right...**there.**"

Elsa shivered. _So close, so fast. So naturally. It's alright if takes me longer to get there...I know it's right because it **feels** right. It makes Punzie happier, so it makes **me** happier. It makes Kida happier, and that also makes Punzie happier. Kida always mattered, but now she matters in a different way. Not more...just different. She matters to my Punzie and that makes her important to me._

_ It's not sharing. It's fitting together...through communication. Through respect and love._

_ It's happening for me. Faster. It's scary...but I'm not **scared**, because it feels right._

Rapunzel spotted her two girlfriends staring through the window and grinned broadly.

Kida gave Elsa a playful nudge. "Right there. That earns my love."

And for the first time in a long time, Elsa heard the word **love** and didn't second-guess it. It was one little piece which fit neatly.

_Kida doesn't mean romantic love with me. It's something different._

_ Not bigger or smaller...just different._

_ Love and respect. Communication. It's not **always** that simple. But this time, with **this** person...it is._

_ Flexible and understanding. Open._

Another small piece of the puzzle fell into place.

_Baby steps._

* * *

_I think Elsa knew I was going to make a class announcement. She's just sticking right by me...then again, maybe this is a little too crowded for her tastes. _Kida had spent a few minutes leaning against the metal railing on the landing which overlooked the weight room. Her eyes flicked from the class roster to her gathered students. _Twenty two, twenty three...ah the hell with it, that's four fifths. _Closing her roster notebook as she gave Elsa a relaxed grin, Kida easily hollered over the scattered conversations in the weight room. "Intrepid exercisers, may I have your attention? Today is a free day, which means you can exercise however you want. Check out the pool, the climbing wall, or whatever strikes your fancy. I'll be doing a few miles around campus, nice and slow if anyone wants to tag along. Now then, ninja vanish!"

Appreciative murmurs filled the weight room, as students broke off into smaller groups. A few remained in the weight room, but with the pleasant end-of-winter-weather, many elected to group up with their instructor.

For a moment, Elsa considered doing the same. However, as the students in the weight room dispersed, she spotted several people she hadn't expected to see. "Mulan? Kristoff? Merida, Saffron...and Melanie?" _How did they all...oh, well Mulan is part of the campus staff so she probably gets in for free. Everyone else is wearing the blue name tags that guests use...and Punzie and Anna both have escort badges on._

_Punzie...oh wait, did Kida say she isn't staying here?_ Elsa cringed as she realized how intently she had been staring at her girlfriend, and quickly whirled around to address her teacher. Upon seeing Kida staring **and** grinning at her, Elsa let out a flustered squeak.

_Ha...endearing right to the very end. _"I'm glad you and your sister made it back safely...and hopefully in a better place." Patting Elsa's right shoulder gently, Kida couldn't resist a sly wink as she leaned in. "I'm sure you've got questions for Corona, but remember you can come to me as well if you need to."

Elsa nodded, flushing sweetly as she offered a little wave. _Oh, I do have questions. But thanks to Kida, none of them are...**worrisome.**_

Soon after, Elsa made her way over to her group of friends. She made a point of greeting everyone personally, and swore her legs were on the verge of turning to jelly when she felt Rapunzel's hand resting lightly on her back.

Anna shot a million-watt grin in Elsa's direction, and the blonde momentarily forgot which way was up. "It's, um...nice to see you all here! Wh-who wants to go rock climbing today?"

Everyone was amenable to the idea, so off they went.

* * *

"Summer seminars?" Elsa's questioning voice wilted as she sat down on the stretching mat ten yards from the climbing wall. Three of the four front belaying stations were occupied by her friends, but when Anna had declared a break for all travel-lagged adventurers, Elsa took the hint. She rolled a fruit punch Gatorade into her sister's palm-up hand. "Do those give college credit?"

Anna wiggled her hand alongside a shrug. She went to respond, but found nothing aside from a breathy exhale at first. _Cold, wet fingers on my wrist. Her skin isn't usually this cold...maybe it's an anxiety thing?_

_ Either way, feels...crazy nice. Whoops, mouth make words now._ "Melanie was sort of on the fence about it, but once she found out Saffron was signing up. Well...makes it less scary, maybe."

Elsa merely smiled a bit wider, brushing two fingertips against her sister's wrist. _Personal experience, huh? But I do know what you mean._

The sisters fell into a companionable silence as they watched their friends climb the rock wall...with varying degrees of success.

Merida could manage no higher than half-way up before halting. With each angry gasp, she cursed the rock wall for magically switching out the easy route she wanted for only top-difficulty hand and footholds. If Merida heard Kristoff's amused remarks about how she tended to veer off to the right with each attempt, she refused to acknowledge his words.

Rapunzel and Mulan split their time between their belaying duties and pushing forward with a compound wager. Climbing ever higher, it stood at 'best of seventeen', with the loser buying ice cream for the group later. It was their climbers, Melanie and Saffron respectively, who raced each other to the top of the wall while shouting playful threats back down to their betting belayers.

"Doesn't freakin'...matter if I...**do** beat Mels today. Jelly arms...can't lift...spoon...gah!"

"Sensei...gotta keep...going. Get...ice cream...for...**Sensei!**"

Exhaustion was gradually getting the better of the two high-school friends, and by the end of their seventeenth climb they shamelessly leaned against each other for support while shaky hands grasped ever higher.

Anna was so thoroughly entertained by the climbing wager that she failed to hear her sister's quiet yet confident words. Anna **did**, however, feel Elsa's hand on her shoulder. "Habawabah…'sup sissyface?"

_That sounded like an on purpose reply, right? Sure. No way was that gibberish sound-vomit because Elsa still makes me all...**gooey** inside._

"I thought about...what you said in the car yesterday. About...your friends." Cheeks pinking as she absentmindedly brushed her hand several times along Anna's shoulder. _Loose threads, should clip those off before...oh, bad hand. Bad hand._ "Everything will still be here when you get back. Everyone...will still be here."

Anna let out a long, tense breath. Drawing her knees up under her chin, she tilted her head until her cheek rested against Elsa's hand. "Yeah...I **am** gonna go. Doesn't mean I don't feel kinda...**hinkey**...about swearing to pay you back that sixteen grand. Then blowing town only days after we made it back home." _Dear me. It doesn't matter **what** crap you say before the pity-party words...they're **still** fuckin' pity party words. I know Elsa wants me to share...but ick. Lame way to score some coddle-points._

Elsa's fingers tickling a freckled cheek drew a rosy blush to Anna's face. She squinted a bit, toes curling as she watched Rapunzel do a victory dance for her climber's win. _Feels icky. Like...maybe I'd sooner bug Elsa about this crap because I know she'd be...more doting and shit._

_What a cowardly, creepazoid thing to think. **Not** share this shit with Punzie because_

_She'll bust my ass. Punzie's the fuckin' badass sea captain keeping my creaky ship from crashing into icebergs. Tough love...but...Elsa's got such **soft skin.**_

"That **debt**...isn't going anywhere either, silly. But **go**, see your friends." Elsa pursed her lips for a few moments, weighing her next words as she repeatedly stroked her sister's right earlobe with an index finger. "When I...came out here last year. I saw you, spent time with you...watched you." A bashful yet proud whisper. "Your intuition...emotionally. Your...empathy. You just...you **radiated** those things as a child, and when I saw you back in October, I thought: **it's still there. Inside her.** But now you just...as a star, you're a supergirl. Um, I mean...a super**giant.**"

Anna cackled gleefully at the comparison, body relaxing as her guilt eased. "Supergiant Supergirl. Supergiantgirl. Well, now that you've given me a totally **rad** superhero name, I guess I **gotta** spend a weekend in Track Town, USA." Grinning further as her playful ribbing drove Elsa to press her face against her knees, Anna drank in the support. Physically...and emotionally.

_Elsa pays attention to me. She...she watches me. It **means something** to her that she can...just...give me a little boost, like that._

_She'll be here when I get back...and so will Punzie-pie. I'll keep looking out for little ways to _

_boost their spirits, too. But first...first thing's first._

_ I've got friends in need. Maybe it's only a super tiny, slightly pissy need...or maybe it's more._

_ But Elsa believes in me. She thinks I'd be...good for them if I visited._

_ That kind of encouragement from this sister I'm just getting to know again...Supergiantgirl's got enough motivational pep to shoot to the fuckin' moon._

_ Or at least, up the coast...and maybe with a partner in crime in tow._

* * *

Two months of exercise had blessed Anna with even more strength than she realized initially. It was only after she had walked alongside Meg across the grassy field next to Riley Hall, toting an overstuffed book bag as well as two boxes of clothing balanced on her right hand while composing an understated text to Rapunzel and Elsa, that Anna realized her gains in class were substantial.

Meg, despite her anxiety-laced, glum demeanor, did a double take before smirking and cracking wise. "Trying to give Atalanta a run for her money, huh?" Her body was paying her back for the prior week of inactivity with soreness and armpit rashes. Despite her initial opposition to Anna's suggestion, Meg crutched gamely along.

She stayed close to Anna.

Anna's mind was already racing ahead to try and predict Ariel's reaction. Thumbing the _send_ button before pocketing her phone, Anna carefully reshuffled her boxes before shooting an apologetic grin over to her friend. "If that's one of your ancient Greek superhero people, it's not one I've heard of. Do tell."

The short, blithe text shot towards the nearest cell phone tower. Verizon systems and employees were operating at peak efficiency, ensuring that Anna's message was delivered...in a lightning fast four hours.

* * *

**_'What's the rule for when your exes have the mega hots for each other?'_**

Elsa had moved her drafting table back out to the living room, where she was adding a few final details to the digital blueprint of their redesigned apartment. She flipped through several models and sizes of windows, stocking feet dangling and receiving the occasional nuzzle from Motoko.

_It wasn't premature of me to accept Mulan's offer without checking with Punzie, was it? I mean, she **did** offer, and insisted it would be a great way to pay Rapunzel back for the recent fix-ups at her place._

Motoko mewled, headbutting a dangling foot. Elsa sighed, wiggling her toes against what she assumed was a furry back.

_Geometric shapes...oh, but a garden window alcove would give Punzie a lot more sunlight for painting. And a lot more moonlight...for whatever she could use **that** for._

Curled toes. Sweet flutters in a faintly nauseous stomach. Rubbing at her dry eyes, Elsa blew out a sharp breath before reapplying herself to her task.

Her mind, however, continued to wander.

_It's fine. Five weeks...we can behave like mature, responsible, not-at-all in love cousins for five weeks. Just while we're staying at Mulan's while we get most of the work done here._

_ Mulan's place. Mulan's place._

Elsa swallowed thickly, a whispered curse on her lips. She quickly deleted the four additional, unnecessary windows her rogue hand had pasted onto the blueprint.

_She only has one guest room. No sofa bed. She'll...be **expecting** us to share a bed._

_ I don't know if I've **ever** heard something that's both worrisome...and yet **embarrassingly satisfying**...as that. But still, rules! This is our...we want to be us...forever._

_ That means every day we have to practice. Practice the balance between what the world sees...and what **we** know. Safe love. Safe...oh drat, now I'm picturing those blasted colored pamphlets the nurse always handed out in the Academy._

A weak whine slipped from Elsa's lips, and she pushed her laptop back. Only with her arms folded and face pressed against forearms did Elsa feel the warmth she knew was on her cheeks. A warmth that only intensified when the running water in the bathroom shut off.

Rapunzel's off-key hum, muffled by her rustling towel, flitted into the living room.

Elsa couldn't help but picture it all.

_ **'God Says the Best Sex is No Sex!'** Back then I accepted that as not only fact, but the unarguable truth of my life. But now...now I see Rapunzel and I think about Rapunzel and I…_

_ ...five weeks is a **really** long time to mind our...um...manners._

Somewhere in the apartment, a phone buzzed. Elsa heard it, but paid it no mind.

_I'll probably be all sorts of...clumsy. But I **want** to share that experience with Punzie. Make it special. I don't...I don't know._

_ She talks about her faith and how it helps her celebrate herself. Her...body. Would she want to...do it...with me. Then?_

_ Would that be disrespectful of me to suggest? Should I just play it by ear? Maybe if we win the lucky draw for a night in the two-person cabin? A cabin would be...better than a tent, I guess._

"Oh you poor, sexy shmuck!"

Not much was capable of derailing Elsa's times of self doubt and introspection, but Rapunzel's voice was one of those things. Drawing her stocking feet back onto the chair's metal footrest, Elsa turned her gaze to the closed bathroom door. Towards the sweet, playful voice of her cousin.

The bathroom door opened just a crack, and Elsa quickly turned to look the other way. Her flustered thoughts swarmed around in her mind, colliding in a spectacular wreck of mental effort.

_But Punzie said she **loves** her tent, so maybe that would be okay. But would we be, um, really noisy? The cabin is a mile away from the tent group, so that means if we have to get...loud. It's okay. I mean, I'm sure I can stay relatively quiet. I'm **always** quiet! But I don't want my girlfriend to have to, I dunno, mash a sock in her mouth. She's loud and expressive, and for our first time...yeah, that does it. I'm donating another five hundred dollars to her coven's cabin night raffle. We'll win a night there, it'll be perfect, and we can have that special time before having to go back on good behavior mode._

"...just got out of the shower and let me tell **you.** Three freakin' bottles of baby oil and my hands **still** look funky! Hey, I hear you laughing over there! We'll see what **your** little nip nops think of funky hands! Oh no, don't even, I mean it in a **relative** way, Ki. You know, silver dollar mama and all…"

After Thursday's gym class, Elsa had managed a forty eight hour streak of **not** addressing any of her concerns to her girlfriend about the recent change. The recent addition.

All it took was a snippet of phone conversation overheard as Rapunzel flitted, hair still dripping, from the bathroom and into the bedroom. Suddenly, a new train of thought collided with the smoking wreck in Elsa's mind.

_Did they have sex last weekend? Do I care? Should I care? Of course I don't care, because...um...trust and...**something.** I don't **want** to bring it up, but what if I plan all these things and then Punzie wants to spend the cabin night with Kida? Because it **is** something they both share, it's special to them, and I want to learn...more. I know we won't share every part of our lives like that...but she wants to share this part. I **know** she wants to. But I **know** if I don't ask about some kind of schedule, alert...**thing**, that some day or some night I'll make plans. Surprise plans._

_ Let's not do that. I think this should be a thing. Kida was the one who stressed communication. That can't just be about being...flexible with plans we make with Rapunzel._

_ Stability in a flexible relationship arrangement...won't know until we try. And won't try...until I ask._

_ Do I let Rapunzel know? Ruins the point of a surprise._

_ Do I...let **Kida** know? Is that...**no no shut up brain, it's not at all like a timeshare!** _

_ This...I...I wonder how Anna's doing. I don't want to bother her...but maybe when she gets back I can get her thoughts about this._

_ Won't bug her a lot. Just...a little…_

Wrapped up in a fluffy, purple robe, Rapunzel quietly padded through the living room. Cheeks pinking at the sight of Elsa's back expanding and contracting with each breath, Rapunzel brought her right hand to rest there.

"The windows look **perfect**, nerdface."

The reassuring touch of her girlfriend brought a sigh of relief from Elsa. She felt the rushing thoughts in her mind scatter and disappear as simpler thoughts took over.

_Simple. Simple. Keep it simple._

"Garden window alcove. Still in budget."

Rapunzel merely nodded while humming. Her hand continued to slide back and forth over Elsa's shoulder blades. She waited...but didn't have to wait long for the rest of the story.

"Can we talk about...you and Kida?"

Rapunzel tried to restrain her grin, but she could feel the glow in her cheeks. Bursting with tender pride. "Yes, we can. Of course we can."


	94. Chapter 94

"**I knew I shouldn't have let you go home alone that night! Fuck!" **

Anna had braced herself for a variety of reactions when she knocked on Ariel's door...but the one she hadn't been expecting was to be completely ignored. Shouted past.

It took Anna one hot second to realize her time as a go-between was over. She quickly shuffled over to the nearby coat rack, setting down her two cardboard boxes before making herself as unobtrusive as possible. Her eyes betrayed her, however, as they darted between her two friends.

_Whoops, there it is. I definitely remember that scared-angry reaction from Ariel. I...oh, well I guess Meg's done pussy-footing around, herself._

Earlier, as the pair was slowly making their way to Ariel's apartment, Meg had become more tense and withdrawn with each step. Under the livid stare of her teacher, however, all apprehension slipped away. "No, **no**, it's **my** dumbass fault I suck at using these...these...**god damnit!**" Meg made several attempts at bursting through the doorway, only realizing she was being held up by a crutch jammed against the doorframe after her face was rosy with frustration.

"Now I…"

*yank*

"...I didn't wanna just…"

*yank*

"...hell with it. Doesn't matter anyway." Scowling as she growled in disgust, Meg roughly shoved her crutches against the coat rack. They narrowly missed Anna before clattering to the floor. Meg managed two hobbled, unsteady steps into the apartment. Her cast-bound ankle throbbed, and she drew her eyes back up to meet Ariel's. "Look, I just…"

Anna was just about to lunge forward with a steadying hand, but Ariel beat her to it...with a stinging slap. She swallowed thickly, a wilting whisper on her lips as she watched Meg immediately deflate. "Get in here, you maroon. Let me...let me help."

Back ramrod straight as she sat against the wall, Anna watched as Meg flopped bonelessly against Ariel's side. Ariel's whispers were largely indiscernible as the pair made their way down the hall. Towards the guest bedroom.

Anna's cheeks pinked as she watched her friends lean against each other. It was only after a few moments that she felt another set of eyes on her. Leaning forward enough to grasp the door and draw it closed, Anna managed a half-hearted mumble about 'rehearsing a play' to the slack-jawed student in the hallway.

Over the next hour, Anna paced between the living room and the kitchen, unable to find a comfortable spot to wait. She moved seventeen times.

_All I can do is wait. They've got stuff to hash out...but maybe I should just leave?_ Anna fumbled with her phone, ears reddening as the sound of soft weeping trickled down the hall.

_I'll wait a little longer...meantime, I can fill out the online registration for LaLaFest. That goonie's in Ariel's hands, now. Good place to be._

Feeling her face flush further, Anna mashed out a brief text to Elsa and Rapunzel.

**_'Save the heavy stuff til later tomorrow so I can help...and tell Kristoff that I want the biggest, smashiest hammer-thing he can find.'_**

* * *

"Black and red? That looks...really nifty."

Rapunzel had just finished painting toenail number three. She took a moment to slide her thumbs up and down the inside of her girlfriend's arches.

Outside the bedroom, the cats loudly declared their annoyance.

_Sorry you bumpkins, but I don't want you in here licking mama nerdface's painted tootsies._ Taking a moment to stir up the bottle of black nail polish again, Rapunzel glanced up. "Toe number four, here. If you don't start talking soon, I'm gonna have to move on to fingernails next. And after that…"

Elsa blushed, toes scrunching as she shook her head. _Your hands feel so nice._ "It wasn't...so hard. Talking to Kida, I mean." _After I stopped falling on my face, anyway._ "And I think I'm, you know...starting to get it. In a...general kind of way." Spreading her arms out in what she hoped was a grand gesture, Elsa still faltered at the end. She stared back at her lap. _At least, it **felt like** I understood something the other day. But I don't quite have...the words for it?_ "And I'm sure I can be...flexible…"

Screwing the lids back onto the nail polish containers, Rapunzel set them aside in favor of relaxing her hands against Elsa's ankles. "Worried you won't be able to surprise me with an **extra** romantic date...if Ki and I make plans you don't know about?"

"Yeah." Elsa wrung her hands together, shoulders slumping as she heard her own self-defeated tone. _Courage, courage, courage._ She forced herself to look back up. "I mean, yes, I wouldn't do it every day because that defeats the nature of a surprise if it happens too often. And I know...but that **doesn't** mean you should...you and Kida can surprise each other too, of course."

_Ease off on the courage...it's zooming this train right off the tracks!_

Kneading her fingers tenderly along her cousin's calves, Rapunzel gave a little tug. She gave a second one, tickling the underside of Elsa's legs, until attention was returned. "So you don't want, like, a date calendar?" Elsa gave a stubborn head-shake in the negative, lips pursed and nose scrunched up. The sight forced Rapunzel to bite back a titter. "What if...Ki and I do our thing when you're playing games with Mulan and your dragon friends? Would that work?"

Elsa nodded dumbly, relaxing more each time fingers tickled her shins. "She's really excited about camping next weekend. Like most of your friends are, I bet." Her mind, however, weakly protested. _That's fine, but what I **really** want to talk about is the retreat next weekend! The retreat...and me! I want to know...so I can be ready...will we be together for that?_

Rapunzel let out a soft hum, eyes flitting over her girlfriend's form. _I should tell her. Not outright, just a...little hint. So she knows that I know...and that I understand._ "And on a **completely, totally** unrelated note...Esmerelda tells me we've raised more money for the retreat this year than any year before. Like...by a mega-lot."

Elsa's stomach flopped. She felt the heat growing on her cheeks, but it took a few moments before she realized she was feeling good. "That's...wonderful." Better. "You and your friends are really looking forward to that...and so am I." Relieved. "It'll be a new thing for me, but I want to be there with you for it." She slid her hands over top of Rapunzel's. _I'm going to win that cabin night raffle! And Punzie knows. She knows...but that doesn't make me scared. She wants it, too...and that makes me feel good._

This time it was Rapunzel who was flustered to the point of not being able to speak. She stayed quiet for a full minute, right up until she felt something wet smear against her arms. "I...oh crapsies, I smeared the nail polish." She could tell Elsa didn't mind at all, though.

_I won't assume to know why you want to win the cabin raffle, nerdface. But I'm ready for anything. If you're ready, I'm ready._

Just then, both Elsa and Rapunzel's cell phones buzzed.

* * *

_One week prior._

* * *

Ariel had wanted to dance, so Meg danced. After Ariel was all worn out and ready for a break, Meg obliged, snagging a corner booth for the pair to relax in. The pounding bass on the dance floor of the _Cowfish Bar_ was only a distant throb, and Meg couldn't deny that her feet were just plain sore.

More sore than usual...but the elation bubbling up in her chest seemed to make up for that. And once she managed to make an off-handed remark on the results of the gymnastics exhibition earlier that day, she found herself once again the sole enjoyer of her teacher's attention.

Attention...and care.

"You nincompooper! Why the heck didn't you **tell me** you were all hurty and stuff from competition today?!" Ariel slapped the tabletop twice with enthusiasm, rattling their recently served drinks.

"Aw, it's really not too bad." Squirming a bit against the back of the booth, Meg idly slid her finger down the cool condensation on her glass of lemonade. The attention was embarrassing, but not unwelcome. "I **did** want to, you know...celebrate a little. Then I saw poor Miss Pie being all mopey at the bar and…" That time, pure embarrassment washed over Meg's features, right before her mouth snapped shut.

_Who the hell likes to hear they're **mopey?!** Way to just vomit up information, mouth!_

Ariel's buzz was fading, and she managed to roll the last words she heard over in her mind a few times until they made sense. A lopsided smile crept onto her face as she replied with warmth and good cheer. "My student assistant is sort of a brat...but a thoughtful sweetie pie, too. Gimmie that foot."

Meg blanched when she saw Ariel shimmy down in the opposite seat. _She's...oh, that smile...h-hands!_ Warm hands tenderly grasped Meg's bare ankle, and the teenager was dimly aware of her shoe being removed. "You don't...really don't have to." Her protest, however, was half-hearted as she automatically slouched lower in her seat.

_If you could just...keep doing that forever? Like...never stop?_

"Hard work deserves a treat." Ariel moved her hands with the utmost care, fingers trailing and squeezing gently. _Something's happening. Or maybe it...already happened._

Neither knew exactly how long they spent in the booth that night. Warm, fuzzy thoughts of comfort and something more crowded out any desire to know what time it was.

* * *

_Present day._

* * *

Ariel swallowed thickly, scooting closer to Meg on the bed as she inspected the ankle cast for the third time in as many minutes. She repeated her earlier insistence, though more in self-reprimand. "I...knew I shouldn't have let you go home...that night. _Fuck._" Ariel noticed the cuff of Meg's university sweatpants was wedged in the cast, so she slid her thumbs under the fabric and carefully worked it out.

Meg was unable to suppress a grimace as she shrunk back against the headboard. The tears she hadn't been able to understand had finally stopped falling, but her irritated cheeks were still uncomfortably puffy. _I'm a mess...but I want to open up._

"Sorry. I...it was stuck." _I didn't mean to hurt you. I didn't know it was this bad. I'm probably crossing all kinds of lines here...should I be butting in like this?_ A gnawing discomfort crept up in Ariel's belly. "I should've noticed this sooner."

_I wouldn't help you if I didn't consider you a friend...and that's **all** it has to be._

Meg let out a heavy exhale, inching her cast-bound foot back across the bed. "It's not you. You're...you're fine." A sidelong glance at the closed door. _You're more than fine. _"And I'm sorry about, you know...class. Hell, you probably thought I was two-timing as somebody **else's** student assistant…" A rueful smirk tried to form on Meg's face, but it fell flat. Her jest sounded flat.

In the next moment, Ariel was kneeling over her injured student. She ducked her head, nose scrunching with each sniff.

Crimson bloomed on Meg's already puffy cheeks, but she tried to make light of her embarrassment. "Ripe as a tomato, right? Showers are a bitch with this clunker, and this visit was sort of a last minute...deal…" Any further excuses died on her lips when she locked eyes with Ariel.

A quiet, hoarse assurance. "I've got a bathtub." A hand slipping over top of Meg's, massaging calloused fingers. "A spare room...thanks to you." Ariel mustered a small yet encouraging smile. She squeezed Meg's hand and Meg squeezed back. "There **is** a solution for this. Let me...let me help you find it?"

_I stink at taking care of myself. I stink at adulting. I stink at not being a gigantic inconvenience. _Meg ducked her chin, one final jibe on her lips. Eyes closed, breathless and weary. "I...stink."

Meg almost didn't feel the fingers sliding against her left cheek. The lips on her right cheek knocked the breath from her lungs, however. Burned in a sweetly desperate way. Meg let out a miserable hiccup, shoulders drooping even as she leaned into the affection.

_I don't wanna fail here. I don't wanna...give up._

_For me...and for you._

A second later, Meg felt Ariel's breath on her raw skin. Warm and tender. "Bath first, then."

Neither woman moved for several minutes, preferring just to drink in the warmth their proximity elicited. Eventually, Ariel couldn't help but mutter a quiet musing. More to herself than anything. "Anna, this was one hell of a lucky guess."

Despite herself, Meg barked out a weak laugh. "She's something **else**, alright."

A pregnant pause followed.

"You know her?"

"Wait...**you** know her?!"

* * *

"No, no, I'll be by to pick you up in, like...an hour. Tops." Anna cringed at the tone of incredulity Hans was using over the phone. "Why would I be on the highway? Jay never forgets Silent Bob, dude." Coming up on a slow station wagon, Anna bit back a curse, before making ready to swoop over into the passing lane.

_California State Law requires drivers to apply lane-changing signals at least three seconds before switching lanes. I know I say they're all important, but that one's **extra** important, Anna._

Cheeks pinking at the memory of her sister's recent driver's education refresher course, Anna flicked on her left turn signal before coasting over. _Elsa's been on my mind a lot today, and I'm not really sure why. I mean, yeah, I **really** want to get back to see her...but it's sorta...weird._

_ And when it's not her, it's Punzie...but I know exactly why that noodle's been on my mind today._ After ensuring Hans that he hadn't been left behind, Anna quickly ended the call. Immediately afterwards, she loosened the top two buttons on her blouse and cranked her window halfway down.

_Warm. Warm all over. Think it started last night, when we were all crammed on the sofa watching Space Mutiny._

Anna gently coasted back into the right lane, dimly noting the mileage sign. Forty miles to Eugene. Even though she had feigned interest in the prior night's movie, she had been sneaking glances at her two friends. Her two ex lovers.

_I only stayed over last night because Ariel insisted...but I could tell they're into each other. It wasn't, like, a super obvious thing...more like in the background, burning a little or something. I guess they didn't really know what to do first, with the whole student and teacher thing._

_ Then again, I guess I **do** have some experience with relationships that people might only have a problem with because they're assholes._

_ We stayed up late, too. It was almost like...yeah, definitely. I think they **wanted** to share a room, but didn't because I was crashing on the couch._ Warmth flooded Anna's cheeks, and she very nearly snatched her phone again to make an informative call to Ariel.

A minute passed with phone in hand, but eventually Anna let out a long, whistling breath. She set the phone back on the dashboard.

_It felt like it was new for them, though. Nah...it wasn't about me being there. Not really. _

_ Anyway, I think they **both** know I'm all for whatever they've got together. Whatever they...**want** to have. My bone crushing hugs definitely got that message across._

_ And even though they didn't **say** anything about the, um, **shared history** they have...that really doesn't bug me. Actually makes me feel kinda nice, that maybe they didn't think it was even worth bringing up...because they both trust me._

A light rain had begun to fall, and Anna put on her windshield wipers without a second thought. She left the window cracked, however, enjoying the occasional raindrop on her face.

_ They trusted me to help them start to sort out their...sitch. And when I saw them together, before I left this morning...I think it'll be okay. They looked so frickin' **natural** together, like that's how it was supposed to be._

_ A little embarrassed, but warm and...maybe a little happy. They've got feelings for each other. And that doesn't make me jealous...it makes me warm. Warm, and...makes me want something to share._

_ With...Punzie. But that's a never never, because Elsa…_

_ Elsa…_

Memories of warm breath, warm touches, and warm voices swirled up in Anna's mind. With frightening speed, they flooded her consciousness and laid out connections that sent her mind reeling.

_This whole entire week. What I've been feeling for Elsa...I didn't know what it was growing into. Couldn't...see._

Hands gripped the steering wheel, knuckles white and fists trembling.

_It's there. It's been there. It was always there._

_ When I saw Meg and Ariel, I thought of Punzie and Elsa...because that's how I see them._

A dry, croaking breath was sucked in. Eyes wide and unblinking, Anna stomped both feet on the brake. The _Towncar's_ engine groaned in protest, tires squealing as car and driver fishtailed into a grassy strip along the shoulder of the road.

One thought hammered away in Anna's mind; a loud and unrelenting truth that was now entirely too obvious to not see.

_It's the same. The **same.** How I love them…_

_ ...what the fuck is **wrong** with me?_

* * *

Motoko, Miles Davis, and Dipper were absolutely unhinged. Eyes wide and tails ramrod straight, they took turns peeking out of the master bedroom closet.

_Think it might be real ghosts?_

_ Maybe, I don't think Mom knows how powerful the magic she sometimes does really is._

_ Yeah, but Mama Elsa would protect her, right? Protect us?_

_ **Then why are all the things in our home disappearing?!**_

****In the next moment, something appeared in front of the sliver of light peeking into the closet. The cats all huddled together in the far corner, distraught...but ready to fight for the only home they had.

The door was yanked open.

* * *

Rapunzel offered her feline friends a sympathetic, placating smile, before letting out a relieved holler. "Found 'em!"

Dipper immediately crawled underneath the other two cats, who yowled miserably in protest.

Slipping a hand through her extra short, blonde hair, Rapunzel carefully knelt down. "Mama's sorry, dears. Your little kitty spirits are probably having a level ten freakout right now." She nudged the closet door open a bit further, revealing an extra large cat crate. It was purple with a green, metal thatched door. Rapunzel gestured lamely at the furnishings inside the crate. "See? Got your favorite jingle toys here, and look look...mama Elsie found your old bitty kitty blankies."

One by one, the cats crept from their closet hiding place and into the cat crate. The lure of familiar scents calmed them somewhat, and Rapunzel made sure to take her time as she fussed over them.

"Change is in the air, loves. We're all gonna go stay with mama Elsie's friend for a few weeks." Rapunzel double checked the latch on the crate door, wiggling her fingers through the thatched bars and receiving several rough-tongued licks in return. "This is still home, though. We're just gonna give it...a makeover." Turning to take in the sight of the now empty bedroom, Rapunzel paced around the perimeter while sliding a hand along the faded paint job.

_Nick and Sarah. Anna. Eugene. Kida. And now...Elsa._

_ Goddess, the look here may change, but the magic stays the same. The energy everybody puts into this place...stays the same._

_ But our little family is growing. We need more room._

"Bless this place. Bless it with love."

Having traversed the entire perimeter of the room, Rapunzel exhaled with an air of satisfaction. Outside, she heard Elsa and Kristoff in conversation with the movers. She carefully scooped up her cat crate, cooing gentle assurances to her felines as they left the bedroom.

_Who knows who all will be here in the future...but we'll have room for all. Love for all._

* * *

"Monday morning donut?" Kristoff was perched on the kitchen counter by the sink, an opened box of donuts on his lap. He wore a million watt smile, wiggling the box in Elsa's direction. "I got fritters, Boston creme, grape **and** strawberry jelly filled...need I go on?"

Elsa had been watching the movers as they exchanged boxes of personal belongings for containers of styrofoam, insulation, and plaster. She squinted as a burly, older man wheeled out their refrigerator. _Old refrigerator, I should say. Still works just fine, but Rapunzel wants all new appliances, and far be it for me to what to buy for her new apartment._

_ Our new apartment. And everything I ever even just **suggested**, she immediately agreed to buy it. That's an awful lot...but she wants to do it, so all I can do is make sure this comes together as well as it can._

Sensing a pair of eyes on her, Elsa turned to face her friend. "Sorry, what? I…" The sight of Kristoff brought a mirthful snort from Elsa. He stared back, a challenging grin on his lips, and raised an inquiring eyebrow. Biting her bottom lip, Elsa batted a hand awkwardly. "You're, um...you're trembling. Shaking is more like it. Do I need to hide those donuts?"

"Elsa, I'm **excited!**" Kristoff kicked up his booted feet, hopping energetically off of the kitchen counter. The donuts were jostled around and now all mixed up, but he paid that no mind as he literally pranced around his former boss. "That spiral staircase? The alcove?! The windows?! **The edging!** Elsa, there's **never** been an apartment built like how you guys want this one built. It's like, this big, **huge** adventure…"

Despite herself, Elsa was unable to resist giggling again.

Setting the box of donuts down, Kristoff ran a hand through his sandy blonde hair. He grinned sheepishly, but gave Elsa a knowing wink. "Yeah, I know you're excited, too...I just can't hide those feelings." The sound of the front door being pulled shut reached Kristoff's ears, and he took a moment to stare down at his boots. "It's like when Kuzco asked me to remodel some stuff at our place. But we aren't just remodeling here...this is tear-down and build from the floor up." Meeting Elsa's patient stare with a bashful one of his own, Kristoff took her right hand between both of his. "Lot of trust you're putting out for that, and I won't let you down. Gonna do this right and all the way."

By the end of Kristoff's little speech, Elsa found herself blushing and batting a hand in his direction again. "Shush, shush, and just give me a fritter already."

The two builders sat on the kitchen counter, munching their donuts in amiable silence as they mentally mapped out the areas they had agreed to remodel first. It was a good ten minutes later when the door opening and Rapunzel's cheerful shout shocked both Elsa and Kristoff into flopping off of the counter.

"Camera crew's here to film the groundbreaking!"

Elsa collected herself, cursing the somersaults her stomach was performing before heading out to the living room. _We haven't seen Anna since she left to visit her friends in Oregon. I knew she could handle Dad's old car, but I was still freaking out a little...or a **lot.** But now she's back, safe, and I'm so glad she's going to be filming our construction progress with…_

"Howdy there, Elsa! Kristoff!" Sporting frayed jeans and a _Reel Big Fish_ t-shirt, Saffron bounded into the apartment. She shared a high-five with Rapunzel, before depositing a bulky duffel bag on top of a wrapped package of styrofoam boards larger than she was. "Sorry we're a little late, had some super mega important stuff to take care of this morning. And I needed to hire an assistant of my own. She's...somewhere around here…"

Elsa smiled weakly, head bobbing from the energy it took to shake Saffron's hand. "We're so glad you could help out. There's no problem with missing some school for this, though, right?"

_Anna's coming too, right? She's the...assistant? That's cute._

Saffron held up a finger and drew in a long breath, seemingly in preparation for a long explanation, but a noise at the front door drew her attention. "There she is!"

Cheeks rosy and clutching another duffel bag with both hands, Melanie stumbled into the apartment. Her blue overalls were already dusty, and she shot Saffron an accusatory glare. "You're the...assistant. I had...the heavy bag. Can't...breathe...oh hi...Sensei…"

"Mels!" Rapunzel gave a joyful whoop, snatching the bag from her tired friend and throwing an arm around her shoulders. Rapunzel noticed the look of mild confusion Elsa was directing at her, and after she led Melanie over to a stack of lumber to sit down, she asked the question she knew was on her girlfriend's mind. "So was it Saf who beat up Anna and took her job, or was it a team effort?"

Melanie chuckled dryly, cheeks pinking as Rapunzel elbowed her ribs playfully. The freshman was still sucking in deep breaths, though, and gestured back to her classmate.

Everybody glanced back at Saffron, and she repeated her earlier gesture of a raised finger and a deep breath. "Right, yeah, my bad. Mels is the big boss, I'm the lowly assistant, but we got **blessed** with this job because Anna had, and I paraphrase, a 'big ol' rat fucker of a morning'."

Kristoff barked out a laugh before passing the entire box of donuts over to Saffron.

"Oh...oh no. Is she in trouble?" Elsa had begun to wring her hands immediately, and was doubly alarmed when she watched Saffron inhale an entire Boston Cream donut in ten seconds flat.

Swiping a thumb over the corners of her mouth, Saffron smacked her lips together several times in approval. "Mmm, that's the good stuff. Oh! Yeah, no...she's fine. Okay. Just had to deal with...aw heckies, it's my fault she isn't here."

* * *

The sun was just breaking the horizon as Saffron pranced out the front door of her house. Taking a seat on the front steps next to her friend, she nibbled on a cherry poptart while waggling another playfully. "They're a little intense, huh?"

Anna gave a noncommittal grunt, not budging from her spot. She held two bulky duffel bags on her lap, with her face mashed between them.

After a few moments, the smell of a hot, looming poptart drew her attention, and she sat up.

Saffron wilted a bit under Anna's haunted stare, and it was another long moment before the older woman finally took a bite of the poptart. Saffron relaxed considerably, her hopeful enthusiasm taking over. "So...we're good, right? Four thumbs up from the parental units for the festival this weekend?"

At length, Anna managed a weary nod. She took a larger bite, arms wrapping around her duffel bags, before responding. "Yeah, it's more or less a go. I think I had to put my soul up as collateral or something. But as long as we get you back here by nine Sunday night, I should be able to escape the wrath of your parents."

Saffron's shoulders slumped as she let out an exaggerated exhale. "They're a little intense, huh?"

Anna chuckled lightly, patting her friend on the back. "Naw, they're nice enough. But, uh...maybe we should skedaddle before they think twice about my status as a mature, responsible adult."

Saffron was quick to agree, then lamely amended her statement when Anna pretended to look offended. "Yeah yeah, you're **super** responsible, boss. You run a record store for cryin' out loud!"

Anna blew a noncommittal raspberry, but took the offered hands as she lurched to her feet. "And now I'll be **extra** responsible and give you a lift to school. Got a bag or anything?"

Swishing their clasped hands from side to side, Saffron did a gleeful little dance. "Inservice day! Best day of the year, let me tell you." Redirecting her attention to the duffel bags Anna carried, Saffron gave each one an experimental poke. "I was **gonna** ask if you needed a hand at the store today, but maybe you've got other plans? Something involving eight heads?"

Anna deliberated for a few moments. She was so lost in her thoughts that she nearly tripped over a blazing pink flamingo yard decoration. "You know, there's something you could do that'd be an even **bigger** help to me. If you're free for the day, I mean. Might need a helper, though...this crap is heavy."

_Sorry. I know I promised to be there day one to help and film stuff, but...I need to be alone and think._

_ Only one place I can really do that._

* * *

While Saffron was recounting her morning adventure with Anna, Melanie had been assembling a complex camcorder tripod. Every so often she let out a low whistle, and Saffron had slapped another piece of the device into her waiting hand while not breaking stride in telling the tale.

"So, yeah...my parents sort of put her through the wringer about the festival this weekend. She looked like she needed some time to unwind, so Mels and I are takin' care of business today." Suddenly self conscious of all the attention on her, Saffron fiddled awkwardly with a spare tripod leg. "That's...okay?"

Rapunzel noticed Elsa was sporting a small, despondent pout, so she swooped in and looped an arm around Saffron's shoulders. "Well we** really** appreciate your help today. Think I can steal you away to help move some stuff to our temporary home away from home?"

By that point, Melanie appeared to be operating the camcorder easily enough, so Saffron had no qualms about aiding Rapunzel. The two excused themselves, making their way downstairs with care as they balanced the cat crate between them.

Elsa busied herself with familiarizing Melanie with the particulars of the construction project. Plans, materials, as well as the overall purpose of filming the endeavor, were discussed.

"Sounds sort of like a proof of concept video for a future business endeavor." Melanie hefted the camera from her shoulder and into her arms, adjusting a few settings while she addressed Elsa. "Is that your plan? Sorta sounds like it, and that's, like...really cool if it is."

Elsa blushed, momentarily stymied by her own tied tongue. She glanced over at Kristoff, only to notice her former foreman making grand, sweeping hand gestures around the living room. He talked a mile a minute, and the overflowing enthusiasm helped Elsa to find her voice again. "We haven't really gotten around to talking about that...yet. But it might be useful for you to keep that in mind while you film...sure."

_I probably look really weird with a hand in my pocket, just fiddling with my phone. I could just text Anna, give her a little pick me up. But maybe we can stop by her shop after lunch. Surprise her._

_ Give her lots of hugs. Find out how her weekend in Oregon was. And I know she's excited about the music festival this weekend._

_ Okay, I'll text Punzie instead, then. We'll get lunch across the street from Anna's shop, then surprise her with a little visit. She loves her music, so of course she wants to be there._

* * *

After surviving interrogation with Saffron's parents, Anna had made her way right over to _Vinyl for Losers._ Despite her frazzled demeanor, she immediately noticed the recent spring cleaning efforts.

_Less cheese smell._

_ Dinky eight track shelf looks nicer._

_ Think somebody even cleaned the front door bell._

_ Quiet, though. Awfully quiet._

Plopping her backpack onto the sales counter, Anna noticed that whoever had opened the store that morning also brought in a new shipment of records. Her heartbeat quickened as she fumbled for the box on the floor.

_Please say there's something good in here. Something, something...we got an empty box today?_

Suddenly, the speakers around the store crackled to life. Rich, low bass thumped and pulsed. Anna shivered, glancing over to the record player at the back of the store.

"You really oughta pop a squat, chickie." Merida grinned lazily, not budging an inch from her reclined seat next to the record player...except to wave an empty plastic record sleeve. "You're gonna dig this."

No chairs were within grasping range, so Anna settled for clambering up onto the counter. Stretched out, her body soaked in every vibration that the counter soaked up from the floor, from the walls, and from the speakers. From the music.

Eyelids drooping, Anna let herself slip away with the music. The familiarity of her shop.

_I'm not a debaser...I'm debased. But it sure is nice as fuck to hear that a five year hiatus didn't make Gorillaz suck._

_ Me and the music here. Simple. Impossible to fuck up._

_ Nice pick, Mer._

* * *

The 1976 album _Frampton Comes Alive_ whizzed through the air, cutting a path across the stockroom. It flew right by Merida, who didn't even try to snatch it, as she was preoccupied with what her frisbee partner had just said. "Saf's parents gave you a hard time? I thought they were pretty chill."

The _Frampton_ album struck the far wall and clattered to the floor. Anna blew a raspberry at her friend, but did a double take after a moment. "Yeah, I...oh wait, you met 'em too?"

Merida gave a nonchalant nod, snatching the album and buffing it against the front of her _Naked Ape_ t-shirt. She made to toss the record back, but blinked and cursed as a bead of sweat stung her eye. She settled for flopping on the old sofa, calling an impromptu end to their game. "Yeah, it was after we got kicked out of Deadpool last month. It was already dark and the only cab around was hella stanky, so I walked her home. Bummed a smoke off her dad, shot the shit...level folks."

Anna flopped ungracefully over the other end of the sofa, ensuring she had a clear view through the back door and into the shop. "Oh, there it is. **You** were taking her to a seedy part of town to catch a hard R rated flick. But I had to ask permission for her to roll around in a muddy music festival for three days. Just barely got out of there before they slapped tracking collars on **both** of us."

Merida shot back a smug grin. "Guess I'm just more likeable." She only winced slightly when Anna leaned over and slugged her left shoulder. "And I punch **way** better."

Anna growled, but it was half-hearted, and she settled for flopping bonelessly against her friend's side. Several minutes of easy silence slipped by, with only the noise of the jangling front door alerting the duo to any entering or exiting customers. Merida's unruly curls trailed over Anna's face, but the latter didn't complain.

"So how was your little weekend trip? Miss Boss Hog doin' her thing alright?" Merida had tried to entertain herself by yanking out the band list for _LaLaFest_ and scrutinizing it for the tenth time in as many days, but she recognized the boneless sag Anna was employing. "Hans didn't lose his inhaler and die or anything?"

That drew a sharp chortle from Anna, who then blew a few ginger curls out of her mouth. "He kept me from road raging a couple times...and dug me out of a trash can." Anna felt the sidelong stare of interest and pointedly ignored it. "Don't even ask. Ariel's...yeah. I guess I helped un-fuck some stuff in her love life. She's better now, I think."

_Ariel and Meg._

_ Rapunzel and Elsa._

Anna felt the subtle movement when Merida drew a breath, and the last thing the former wanted was personal probing. _Not today, Mer. Topic change. _"**So!** As the official lady in charge or something, I think I'm gonna get an email tomorrow from the festival organizer. He'll give us our stage times for Saturday and Sunday and I'll pass that along to all you hacks."

Merida let out a throaty chuckle, bonking her head lightly against Anna's. "Any time works for me, but I sure as shit hope we don't get the ten thirty a.m. slot. Fried, hungover meatballs rolling out of their tents...for **some** of us, this'll be a **first** fuckin' festival. Memorable or some shit."

_Some of us, huh?_ Anna didn't press her friend further, but a thoughtful, melodious hum did slip from her lips. _It **is** something to experience, though. Hell, who needs a nature camping retreat. We're gonna be camping at ground zero of eardrum destruction. Lordy lord help any fool who crosses Mer and makes this weekend anything less than perfect for Saf._ Suddenly aware of Merida talking again, Anna banished a guilty cringe as she crawled out of her own thoughts.

"...doesn't go a day without reminding me to remind **you.** She wants a duet on-stage with you this weekend. Still idolizes the shit out of you, even though, you know...talent gap like the Grand fuckin' Canyon." Merida's tone was glib, yet honest. Free of insult.

Anna knew it, too, and her first words in reply were sing-song. "Gonna go far, kid. Better play it like breaking the rules at a ski resort, though. Do it on the last day, last minute, so even if they cut our tickets and give us the boot...no big loss." Cheeks pinking a bit as she felt Merida's shoulders shaking from a laugh, Anna couldn't resist a bit of playful ribbing. "So it's alright for you if us getting kicked out is because Saf wants to…"

"Zip it, chickie." Merida scowled, nose wrinkling as she felt her cheeks warming. She tilted her head sideways until her unruly explosion of hair fully covered Anna's face. Making an exaggerated show of unfolding her band list again, Merida tried to drown out her own embarrassment. "Open those ears and check out the scumbags we're gonna be getting down and dirty with. Some familiar faces, for sure."

Anna merely smiled and blew a raspberry against her friend's untameable hair. _See yourself as her very own fairy godmother, huh? That's pretty fuckin' adorable, Mer._

Several more minutes slid by, and as Merida read down the list of names, she gradually leaned over more and more...until her head rested nicely in Anna's lap. Every time they came across a band they were familiar with, they immediately boasted how their own band was leagues better.

They were so engrossed with their discussion that they failed to hear the front door opening. They didn't see Rapunzel drag Elsa into the shop.

"Satan's Taint...didn't their keyboardist have a brain transplant?"

They failed to spot Elsa trying to make a break for it, before slinking back to Rapunzel's side with a pout.

"Kalamari Kung Fu?! Those shitheads owe me for Texas hold 'em!"

Anna never dreamed her sister was capable of inducing a scare-related heart attack. However, after both she and Merida found themselves sprawled out on the floor in hysterics, Anna believed. All from four little words.

"Um...you guys hungry?"

* * *

_Aww, they brought food. That's so sweet...argh, stop staring! Say something!_

_ Oh wait, Merida's here too, duh. Good, she can talk all she wants._

_ And now they're staring at me again. Is there lo-mein on my face? _

_ Oh, right, the trip. Say some stuff about the trip, doofus. Meg, Ariel, how they're sort of fucked up but it's also really sweet how they are with each other. And how they argue is cute and funny. And when I see them together, it just feels right, makes me warm, and reminds me of...god damnit, stop talking about **that!**_

_ Yes, good, waste time and show 'em around the store. See how great my employees are? Taking such good care of this little shop while I was gone, cleaning up and organizing and being all around superstars._

_ Oh, yeah...yeah, sorry I couldn't make it to the groundbreaking today. Saffron told you guys what was up, right? Yeah, between the grand inquisition with her parents and missing my vinyl babies...oh no no, I'll **totally** be there tomorrow!_

_ Wait no, not tomorrow, I need to do some more lifting earlier with Kida. But definitely Wednesday, I can totally do some filming then...oh, and now **both** Elsa and Rapunzel are blushing. Something here's awkward now...what…_

_ Oh, riiiiight. **Kida.**_

_ Anyway, yeah, I need a few days back in the shop to sort out all the stuff my well meaning employees screwed up. Merida's threatening me with more Frampton frisbees from across the room. Wait, did I say they did a **good** job earlier? Of course I did, there's just some stuff they forgot that I have to do or fix._

_ Since I'm the boss or something...and I know that kinda stuff. But I'll definitely be there on Wednesday to film some construction stuff. I'm sure it's going to be great. You guys designed it, so it has to be great._

_ Now you're both being awkward meatballs about Mulan. Let me quickly send Merida on an impossible rare record retrieval in the stockroom...alright, now we're alone and safe._

_ But you guys aren't really talking about how it's gonna be staying with Mulan for a month. You're hinting about the magical nature retreat this weekend. Special plans? Embarrassing...and now. Are you talking about Kida or Mulan? Oh...oh of course I say that if I had more room at my place I would have totally offered to put you up._

_ But now you're both staring at me, and I know what's coming. Yeah, no, I'm still thinking about your offer. It's really sweet, and I want to take you up on it...what can I say to delay this?_

_ Right, yeah. I'm trying to get my shit together. Elsa, I have to pay you back. Punzie...I don't really have an excuse for you, but I say something about wanting to be honest with myself because I know you'll kick my ass if I'm not._

_ And you laugh...and your laugh makes my guts flip all over the place._

_ And I feel guilty, because I'm not being honest with myself. I'm a lying little shit._

_ I know, Elsa. I won't become a little old lady clipping coupons just because I'm so stubborn about paying you back. _

_ Every time one of you tries to corner me into making concrete plans, it gets harder to worm my way out with shitty, nebulous answers. Because I'm a liar...and I don't want that._

_ But I want you to find out about my feelings...even **less.** So I cheat. I suggest that you both look like you need to be good and kissed._

_ Not because I want to do that myself. Of course not._

_ And I say that the rib joint Kristoff took Melanie and Saffron to for lunch has an hour long wait this time of day. Something about making out on your stripped apartment floor._

_ I'm being crass. I'm pushing it. I want you out because having you here, this close, now that I finally understand what I want...is too much._

_ But Elsa. Oh fuck me, you've...you've changed so much since you moved here. Yeah, you're blushing and shaking your head, but you're smiling. You aren't ashamed of the fact that what I'm saying about you and Punzie is **what you want** with her._

_ And Punzie-pie. I know you're scrutinizing the shit out of what I say these days. And that you're doing it because you love my mush-brained self. But you're buying the shlock I'm slinging, I think._

_ So if you're both clinging to each other like love-starved goons...why aren't you heading for the door?_

_ Why are you...oh god, you're coming closer._

_ I'm trapped. _

_ Fuck you, Admiral Ackbar. This is both the best and worst trap ever. You're both so soft, and smell so **stellar**, and you're both so warm because you were just hanging all over each other…_

_ ...and now you're hanging all over me. And I'm enjoying it too much._

_ And it's not like before. Little, innocent cuddles. Pushing the boundaries. Thinking, shit, I should really get a girlfriend to do these things with._

_ The sweet and the sour. The clean and the dirty dirty. I want them from you. From both...of you. It's...it's too...**too much…**_

_Oh thank fuck, Merida comes tearing out of the stockroom just in time._

_ My legs are jelly as I see you both to the door._

_ I get kisses on each cheek._

_ I wave. I make promises._

_ Promises I know I'm going to break._

_ My brain's moving. It's zooming. It's out of control._

_ Everything I want and everything I feel...**gotta dull it.**_

_ **Can't tell this one thing. Have to keep it. It doesn't make me angry.**_

**_ It makes me fly._**

**_ It makes me sick...with guilt._**

**_ Whatever's wrong with me...gotta dull it. Push it down._**

**_ I'll find a more permanent solution somehow...but for now._**

**_ Dull it._**

* * *

That night, Elsa and Rapunzel were unpacking a few of their belongings at Mulan's apartment. Several changes of clothing, a box of personal effects each, and their toiletries. When Mulan had expressed surprise that Rapunzel had packed so light, she responded with a faint smirk in her girlfriend's direction.

Elsa felt the stare. _Yeah, I know, Punzie. Mulan didn't **ask** us to pack light, but I didn't want to clutter up her place too much and inconvenience her._

Initially, the trio had decided to relegate the cats to Mulan's spartan office. The rest of the apartment was thoughtfully decorated with fragile glassware from all over the world, and it made Elsa nervous to the point of physical sickness to imagine one of their cats accidentally destroying a beautiful display piece. The lack of company in the closed-door office ensured the cats were yowling for attention every fifteen minutes, and Rapunzel had quickly assumed the responsibility of calming her _babies_ down.

"Nice practice for several years down the road, when a screaming baby is waking us up at all hours, huh?" The sight of Elsa reacting to the joke by squeaking miserably and bobbling her shampoo bottle forced Rapunzel to choke back a laugh. The younger woman was chastising herself a moment later, however. _Play it safe. Watch that use of pronouns, genius._

So it was that an hour later, Rapunzel heard her girlfriend calling for her in a mildly distressed tone. Flopping Dipper back down onto a fluffy, purple cushion, she made her way back out of the office. "The light really is stellar in that office of yours and...**whaaaat** are you doing?"

Mulan grinned, but didn't respond. She was kneeling by her living room coffee table, carefully wrapping each glass figure there in bubble wrap before depositing them into a tupperware container. It wasn't until Elsa's lame whimpers became piteous, guilty moans that Mulan responded. "Many studies theorize that when a cat is in a closed room, they think that nothing else exists outside of that room. Including their owners."

"But we'll be out, working most days, anyway!" It was only after Elsa heard the petulance in her own voice that she ducked her head bashfully. Her ears were awfully warm. _She's already helping us so much just by letting us stay here. Packing up her pretty decorations is too much._ Glancing between Mulan and Rapunzel, Elsa fumbled with lame hand gestures expressing her discomfort.

Rapunzel's smile was placating as she held up her hands towards Elsa. "They aren't gonna bother your parrot too much, right?"

Mulan gave an amused snort. "She will be glad of the company, and once she gets comfortable with their presence, she will probably talk to them. Better than keeping them bored and apart during the day."

Elsa pouted in Rapunzel's direction again, but the latter merely shrugged. Heading into the living room, she slid a hand along Elsa's back and scratched several times. "Sorry, nerdface. Guess you're stuck with an absolute sweetheart of a friend." With that, Rapunzel joined Mulan in packing up anything small and breakable in the apartment.

Once Elsa realized it was on her to get over her discomfort, she quickly joined in. But only after getting a firm promise that Mulan's barbarian character would accept a special strength-boosting book as payment for the inconvenience in their weekly game.

"Well, she **does** love power." Cheeks pinking a bit as she held up a sparkling, red and green dove, Mulan shot a bashful glance towards Elsa. "A gift like **that** combined with Sapphro's natural Heartwarder charms and you are liable to woo my Ping without even trying."

Elsa's manic, nervous giggle lit up the apartment.


	95. Chapter 95

"Hi Rapunzel. Hi Rapunzel. Feed me!"

Rapunzel let out a warm, breathy giggle, before nuzzling closer against Elsa's pajama-clad back. She gently combed a few locks of messy, blonde hair away from her girlfriend's left ear. "She must smell **me** on the cats. Still remembers my name from when I did some painting here. Silly tweety bird."

Elsa hummed quietly, twitching as her ear itched from the occasional hand brushing it. _Come on now, relax. This bed is a double, so Mulan would expect that two people sharing it would have to get a little close. If she bursts in here because the apartment is on fire and sees Punzie snoring against my neck, well...it's only to be expected._ "Today went okay...right? I mean, we're a little behind on pulling up the floor, and I **still** need to get the keys from the super for upstairs. The hole we put in the floor between is going to be a messy fix, but Kristoff's confident he can make it work…" Elsa trailed off with a bashful squeak, eyelids drooping at the finger trailing up and down the back of her left ear. _Itchy, itchy, itchy._ Sliding a hand over Rapunzel's, Elsa drew them both around her own waist. She both heard and felt the pleased hum that followed.

Rapunzel's whisper was raw and piercing. "I love hearing you talk about our home."

Elsa couldn't find her own voice for the rest of the night. She hoped that her fingers sliding along Rapunzel's hand, wrist, and forearm got her point across until sleep claimed them both.

_I'm still learning about love like this. Touching with fumbly hands. I'm a beginner, but I want to keep learning._

_ But when it comes to designing and building homes, I'm no beginner. I **hope** you feel my life for you when I touch you...but I **know** you'll feel my love in the home we're building together._

The night passed quickly, broken up only by the occasional meow of the cats exploring their new surroundings...and the boisterous voice of Mulan's parrot.

"Feed me, Rapunzel! Hi hi!"

* * *

_Tuesday_

* * *

_تخمين ما حدث اليوم؟ تم الانتهاء من فئة الصالة الرياضية وكنت أستعد لقفل غرفة خلع الملابس. راجعت الأبواب، لكنها كانت مؤمنة بالفعل! من الداخل._

_بحثت وفتشت، ولكن لم أتمكن من العثور على أي شخص آخر في الداخل. عندما وصلت إلى الحمام، على الرغم من أنني تعرضت لكمين من قبل الأسماك كوي كبيرة الزرقاء!_

_كان كورونا في زي. أنا لم يضحك من الصعب في وقت طويل. لم أكن أعتقد أنها تذكرت عندما واحدة من القطط أكلت تقريبا بلدي الأسماك الحيوانات الأليفة._

_ضحكنا. قمنا بتشغيل جميع الماء الساخن في الاستحمام. نحن قبلنا. كان لدينا الجنس ... لكنها رفضت خلع زي حتى جعلت لها النشوة الجنسية._

_كان مثل التحدي الأكثر سخونة في العالم._

_ثم بدأت البكاء و اعتقدت انها فعلت شيئا خاطئا ... ولكن قلت لها._

_اعتقدت ان الجيش تغير لي. لم أكن أعرف ما إذا كنت قد تركت ذلك، إذا كنت تعترف بنفسي._

_لم يترك أي مبهجة. جميع المهنية ولا شيء آخر._

_ولكن كورونا يبرز الأفضل في لي. ساعدتني أرى أنني حقا لم تتغير. أنا ما زلت روح حرة، لا ملزمة هيكل._

_قلت لها في المرة القادمة كنت ارتداء زي عندما نتوء أوغليس._

_وأنا أعلم أنها تريد أن تنفق الكثير من الوقت مع إلسا في نهاية هذا الأسبوع، لذلك أنا سعيد لأننا حصلنا على هذا الوقت للمشاركة اليوم._

_إلسا محظوظ. انا محظوظ. نحن على حد سواء تحت موجة من امرأة ساحرة._

Kida paused for a moment, pencil tapping at the end of her writing exercise. She had taken off her camouflage blouse, which hung on the back of her chair, but she was still exceptionally warm.

The kiss of the steam and the hot water from her encounter earlier that day was still with her. As were the kisses and touches Rapunzel had lavished her with after gym class was over. Kida slid a hand down her collar until she felt the imprint of her dog tags underneath her green uniform undershirt.

She rocked side to side in her chair.

A helplessly joyful squeal slipped from her mouth.

It was only when Kida heard both the awkward coughs and the amused snickers around her that she remembered where she was.

_Whoops, that's right, still in the language lab. Sorry my fellow devil dogs, I'll try to keep my teenage squealing and daydreaming to a minimum._

Scrawling her Arabic name, which translated roughly to **smiling fish**, at the bottom of her journal exercise passage, Kida stretched her arms up overhead. She bent left, right, and left again until finally hearing the tell-tale back pop she was waiting for.

_Hmm, what time is it? Do I have time for some BBC Arabic listening, or is it time to slap on the headphones?_

Kida shrugged on her blouse, absentmindedly fastening the buttons as she glanced around the language lab. Books, CDs, and other resources were neatly organized on shelves that reached from the floor to the ceiling, all around the room. Most of the folks working on their languages of expertise in the lab were familiar to Kida, but she quickly spotted a member of the Coast Guard who she knew she shared shifts with.

The young man was in the middle of packing books back into his satchel, and when he noticed Kida staring, he grinned warmly and tapped his watch.

Kida nodded, giving her fellow linguist a double thumbs up before scooping up her belongings and making her way out of the lab. _Right then, six pm to two am shift tonight. Just three more days until the glorious coven retreat. Excitebike! _Passing by the front desk with a spring in her step, Kida slid her ID card through the scanner as she tried to contain the warm cheer and happy energy threatening to explode right out of her.

As the Wiccan corporal of Marines headed down the hall of the secured intelligence facility where she worked, her thoughts invariably drifted to the two women who she knew were closest to her new lover. The same two women who also attended the class she instructed.

_Anna missed a class last week because she was in New York with her sister. Still, doesn't look like she lost any strength. Hell, on the contrary, she was so pumped up and in the zone with her lifting today that she was scaring off those Cross-Fit goons without even realizing it!_

Kida chuckled lightly at the memory of the athletic group of young men instantly making a path for Anna as she marched purposefully from weight machine to weight machine. The redhead's request returned to the front of Kida's thoughts.

_She's looking to make a couple extra bucks and burn off stress at the same time? I'd be inclined to suggest high paying manual labor, but she's turning into a lifting beast really frickin' quick. I'm selfish and want her to **stay** as my lifting buddy._

Rolling out a mop and bucket from the janitorial closet, Kida put her military-trained skill of floor washing to use as she spruced up the work area around her fellow Arabic linguists who were still on-shift. They all offered her appreciative smiles, rolling their chairs back and lifting their feet helpfully while not breaking stride on their own translation work.

_Anna's not much of a runner, but...maybe she'd be better on a bike? I should send her over to that one bike courier service. Fit folks there make bank, plus I've been meaning to stop by anyway. I hear their one rider has crazy upper body strength, mad endurance, **and** a degree in sports medicine. I'd sooner suggest Anna take over with physical education at SFAI when I head overseas with Habitat for Humanity, but she'd need her degree before they'd give her the gig._

_ I'll call her later. Start her with some heavy spin classes, see if she's got the stamina for courier work, then send her across town to apply for a courier job. Thirty bucks an hour's nothing to sneeze at, and maybe she can ask the lady Adonis they've got working there and see if **she** is interested in taking over for me at the institute._

Having just wrung out the mop for the last time, Kida stowed the cleaning gear, and absentmindedly slid a hand into her camouflage trousers pocket. When she failed to find her phone, she blanched for a moment...before barking out a laugh.

_Been stationed here, working in this same top secret building, for three years...and only **now** do I wonder where my cell phone is? We **always** leave our cell phones with the gate guard. Breach of national security and all that...my Goddess, I'm **already** out of the military in my head._

Giggling a bit at her thoughts, Kida hauled her backpack over to a vacant computer workstation and logged on to her work account. _Not enough time for BBC Arabic before work, but just enough time for a few nerve-wracking games of Hearts!_ The sight of a smattering of digital playing cards with red hearts on them brought one more pleasant memory from earlier that day back to Kida. Her cheeks slowly warmed, resembling the red of the playing cards.

_ Afterwards, we were just laying in the steaming shower room. Naked, whispering, shouting. Being so alive._

_ Corona let me cast a spell of ease-of-intimacy on her._

_ I told her that during the coven's retreat this weekend, I was going to be leading the novice members' section._

_ She laughed and told me I'm not a novice at anything. Then she politely accused me of trying to avoid her._

_ She told me that it was sweet how much I care about how she's doing with Elsa, but that that's no reason to avoid each other._

_ She told me a little bit about how much more confident Elsa is now, ever since her trip to New York with her sister. That she's still nervous about new things, but that she was done letting fear run her life._

_ The way Corona said it, that Elsa had been reborn...I could hear the awe in my lumpy lover's voice. _

_ I could tell she was sort of babbling, so I shushed her with my lips. I told her I had tallied up all the raffle entries for the cabin nights and printed out the two winners. One of whom was me, out of the ten entries I submitted. Elsa bought a thousand and I bought ten…well, I wasn't about to let the broken laws of probability fuck things up._

_ You knew where I was going with that, and you tried to complain, but I told you I had already done a perfect forge of Elsa's signature on the ticket. I told you it was waiting for you in your locker, and that you should mix it in with Elsa's other tickets._

_ You asked me why I didn't want to be selfish. Why I didn't want to take you to the cabin for a night and eat ice cream off of each others' cooters._

_ First I claimed sanitation and health reasons. We both laughed._

_ Then I said that I **did** want to do that. **Then**, I asked you why you **didn't** want me to do this for Elsa._

_ And you didn't need to say you were scared. Scared of hurting her. Scared of the new side of her you saw and weren't familiar with. That you had come so far with her and didn't want to mess up. I felt and heard all that...because I know you._

"That's why it has to be you and Elsa in the cabin Saturday night." Kida had switched over from her card game to a document that needed translating. Her lips moved subtly, repeating what she herself had told Rapunzel earlier. A whisper so low that she herself barely heard it, but the words made her feel as warm and self-assured now as they did then.

"What you and her have...that's the stuff handfastings are made of. And if you want me to be selfish, then yeah, the two of you sharing that physical intimacy **does** benefit me. Because somehow, as attractive as I found you two years ago...you're so far beyond that now that you just make me fuckin' dizzy. And it's not just from you on your solitary path. As much as you're helping Elsa to grow and change, she's helping **you** do the same."

"Listen to my heart, you ninny. Hear that thumpity thump thump? That's what you do to me. So why **wouldn't** I want this for you and Elsa?"

"It makes it even better for me, too."

_Then you got all blubbery. You said that things with me were easy and wonderful. You said that things with Elsa were challenging...but so beyond worth it that you get pissed off at yourself when you see how far you've come but are suddenly afraid of screwing up. You overthink and fret all your hair out. You want to stand on top of Mount Everest and scream just how in love you are with Elsa, but you can't...and that hurts. You tried to make light of it by pulling the koi costume back on, but then you just let me coddle the shit out of you. _

_ As happy as that made me to do when we were just friends...now I love it even more. I appreciate it even more._

_ So of course I'm going to give you two space this weekend. Of **course** I'm going to secretly let Elsa have the raffle cabin night I won._

_ You don't have to overthink things with me, Corona. I'm doing what I'm doing because we all benefit._

_ And you just gotta deal with it, love._

* * *

_Wednesday_

* * *

[Me] [3/27/16]: you're a bad liar, you soooo totally forgot about me and left for home

[PatStumpsDismemberedHand] [3/27/16]: hashtag rude hashtag lies

[PatStumpsDismemberedHand] [3/27/16]: hashtag my phone sucks ass at voice to texting a hashtag

[PatStumpsDismemberedHand] [3/27/16]: im back

[PatStumpsDismemberedHand] [3/27/16]: i mean im here

[PatStumpsDismemberedHand] [3/27/16]: because i totally never left town

[Me] [3/28/16]: thanks for the ride, bob. It was nice to get outta town for a little. too bad george thinks we're dating and won't get off my case about bringing you to the next family mariners game

[PatStumpsDismemberedHand] [3/28/16]: mariners as in seattle?

[Me] [3/28/16]: no, mariners as in china mariners

[PatStumpsDismemberedHand] [3/28/16]: hashtag my pretend boyfriend is a jerkface hashtag call me bob again and see what happens

[PatStumpsDismemberedHand] [3/28/16]: but i saw a game there last year, the stadium is freakin sweet. id fake being mildly attached to snag a ticket with you

[PatStumpsDismemberedHand] [3/28/16]: and the company was appreciated. life is starting to eat my soul again

[Me] [3/28/16]: better spit out the demons before gym class tomorrow

[PatStumpsDismemberedHand] [3/28/16]: hashtag mental synchronization hashtag murdoc is god

[Me] [3/28/16]: lmao, okay your phone really does suck

[PatStumpsDismemberedHand] [3/30/16]: Really busted my ass in the gym yesterday, plus Kida tortured me with half an hour of riding a stationary bike. Every time I grab something it feels like the stupid knife is back. Any chance I could pick up tomorrow?

[Me] [3/30/16]: no problem, dude. anyway I forgot to chip in for gas last weekend so I owe you

[Me] [3/30/16]: does being band manager mean you get to sit back and relax this weekend?

[PatStumpsDismemberedHand] [3/30/16]: ha, in my dreams. anyway i think merida will murder the whole world if anything goes less than perfect at the show. believe it or not your stepsis is kind of a softie underneath. hashtag saffrons fairy godmother hashtag i get to move most of the gear

[Me] [3/30/16]: hashtag haha that sucks. hashtag something extra for a weekend full of hard work for you

[PatStumpsDismemberedHand] [3/30/16]: hashtag i know you typed that out because your phone doesn't suck. hashtag youre an absolute peach

[Me] [3/31/16] save it til sunday for the last show and lay off the caffeine unless you want to vibrate out of existence, lmao

* * *

_Thursday_

* * *

_March 31, 2016_

_Dear diary,_

_I can't really describe how happy it makes me to see Elsa so much more open and engaged than she was months ago. I know she isn't a different person, but she's grown so much...grown into herself, and maybe accepted things about herself...that she almost **seems** like a different person._

_But I know she's still Elsa. I know that because, if nothing else, having her under my roof only reinforces how not over her I am._

_I feel like a child. It's frustrating...but at the same time, I don't want to make her uncomfortable._

_I don't want to make my dear friend uncomfortable._

_I know a big part of Elsa opening up is because of the warmth and efforts of her family here. I'm really not surprised she wants to keep staying with her cousin. Some people are built to seek out the new and exciting, while others prefer to keep their social circles small and stick to the familiar._

_The comfortable._

_That's definitely what Rapunzel is to Elsa._

_Is it silly for me to be jealous of Rapunzel?_

_Yes, diary, I know...rhetorical question._

_Even though sometimes I still think about why Elsa broke up with me, I don't really want to bring it up. We watched a few episodes of some TV show Rapunzel likes last night. The L Word, I think it was called. A little vapid, but pretty entertaining._

_Lots of sex, though. And yes, I was sneaking glances at Elsa._

_Argh, that was embarrassing to write._

_But she was...handling it well? Or, I don't know...watching with more interest than I thought she would?_

_I wish I could tell Elsa that._

_That back in December...I never felt like she was holding me back. That I was patient, and I am patient. I would have waited._

_But I know, maybe there are ways she needed to grow that just couldn't happen with me._

_I can't believe I let Rapunzel sign me up on OKCupid! _

_I really have nothing else to say about that. I think my implied embarrassment speaks for itself._

_Anyway, yesterday I saw Anna on campus. She walked right into a telephone pole. I'm pretty sure I was more panicked than she was as I walked her over to the institute's clinic._

_I hadn't seen her much before yesterday. Not much on campus, anyway. _

_I think Elsa is worried. At least, if the number of times I hear her ask Rapunzel for any news about Anna whenever we're at home is any indication._

_We're at home. That sounds strange. I'm at home. They're just visiting._

_Now I'm tired and rambling._

_They're going camping with Rapunzel's spiritual group this weekend, so I will get to entertain the cats. Maybe I'll call the group over for a dinner party. I know Milo and Lydia haven't seen the Dungeons and Dragons movie, and it's a classic for Mystery Science Theater jokes._

_Or drinking games. We'll see._

_It's going to be an interesting month, I think._

_Oh! Anna did email me a very easy sounding song. So in an attempt to not take myself and these little worries too seriously, I'll make a lyric from that song my new sign-off. Thanks, Moody Blues._

_Write lightly, yours truly, dear diary._

* * *

It was the first time Rapunzel had ever seen somebody fall out of a wall. She was pretty sure that, given the extensive re-wiring and re-insulation work that was on the schedule, it wouldn't be the last time. She tried not to laugh...too much. "Ten on the dismount and...oh wow, you are gonna be so itchy in a couple hours."

Kristoff let out a muffled chuckle, sitting up before yanking off his disposable dust mask. Shredded bits of insulation clung to his neck, wrists, and most of his clothing. "Downside, we're gonna need all new insulation. Upside, those support beams will last two hundred years." Dumping his hard hat on the floor, he ruffled his hair until no more bits of itchy insulation fell out. An insistent tug on the back of his shirt led him to automatically raise his arms, and his voice was muffled as Rapunzel lifted the dusty clothing clean off. "Maybe take that down to just a hundred after I'm done drilling and wiring. How much more time we got until any neighbors are home from work?"

Rapunzel quickly clipped the dusty, long sleeved shirt to a makeshift clothesline outside the living room window. "It's only a little after noon. Nobody should be home until at least three, but we should grab some lunch before you sneak back inside a wall and disappear for another hour."

Standing up while sliding off his thick, leather gloves, Kristoff tried to brush off as much of the itchy insulation from his chest as he could. Small, red patches of irritation were already appearing on his skin, and he sighed loudly with relief when Rapunzel draped a wet towel across his shoulders. "Worse than sand fleas in South Carolina, and that's saying something." He gave his exposed skin a vigorous rubdown, slipped off his watch, and double checked the exact time. "There's a great open air Mediterranean place a couple blocks down, and I'm not really looking to wear any more shirts over this mess." He chuckled weakly when Rapunzel offered to dig her itch-relieving lotion out of storage. "Thanks, but I think Lea's got some at her place."

Rapunzel hummed in approval as she flitted around the second floor of the stripped apartment. She had been unable to find her gloves, so she settled for using Kristoff's to scoop up and bag all the torn out bits of insulation. "Perfect job for a girlfriend. Itchy, red spots are **such** a turn on."

From downstairs, Elsa's mildly panicked voice rose up through the staircase hole the group had made. "Please don't **turn on** anything! I'm up to my neck in exposed wiring and would prefer not to go camping with zap marks all over me."

Both Kristoff and Rapunzel chortled merrily at that, with the latter flopping onto the floor in order to poke her head through the hole and assure Elsa there would be no zaps taking place.

Satisfied that he had dumped all the insulation from his boots that he could, Kristoff yanked them back on, and waited for his friends to finish their little conversation before speaking up quietly. "I know you guys have epic nature plans this weekend. If you need to jet out early, I can wrap up here. I don't want Elsa to accidentally blow three fuses because she's so stoked to go climb a tree."

Rapunzel cackled with reckless abandon, while Elsa tried to sound more offended than she felt. "Hey, **I** think I'm doing pretty alright as an apprentice electrician with only two days experience!" A few thumps, muttered curses about tangled wires, and the groan of a ladder being dragged across the downstairs floor preceded a decidedly disheveled Elsa poking her head up through the hole. She shook a lunch menu in Kristoff's direction. "We're leaving here **together** at three o'clock. If you think you can keep from making fun of my **learning mistakes** until then, lunch is on me at _The Flying Falafel_."

The small crew of friends decided to take a few more minutes to clean themselves up before heading out for lunch. Elsa remained perched on her ladder, hands gripping the stripped floorboards as she surveyed the work Rapunzel and Kristoff had done on the second floor.

Elsa was so focused on making mental notes that she failed to hear the door on the first floor open.

The distinct _thud_ of a body falling to the floor was unmistakable, though. As was Anna's muffled, weary yelp. "Shit...there they go!" Moments later, she was surrounded by Elsa, Rapunzel, and Kristoff.

Elsa was near hysterical, demanding to know why her sister had fallen over. Why she was so tired.

"Is your health insurance current yet? Do we need to go to a clinic?!"

Once Rapunzel had fussed over her younger cousin's general health and determined there were no injuries, she hotly accused Anna of ignoring all of her texts because of an excuse as silly as _being the manager of a band about to participate in a three day long music festival._

"Ohh, I'm such hot shit. I've got a million things to worry about in Monterey this weekend and somehow my poor, neglected cousin thinks she should be number one on my priority list!"

Kristoff tried to balance the frantic reactions of his friends. His only question was barked out in an interested chuckle.

"Why are you carrying around so many burritos?! Oh shit, is this a repeat of the Great Burrito Shortage of Twenty Ten?!"

Anna laughed weakly, then immediately inhaled the mouthful of chicken and beans that was still in her mouth. Then she forced out breathless, hacking coughs while Kristoff talked both Elsa **and** Rapunzel down from calling nine one one.

It was only after Anna started recounting her morning that her legs decided to cramp up. She couldn't bring herself to care.

_Maybe I finally found a way to bury this mountain of feelings I have for you two. I know they'll never go away...but there's lots of ways to dull the stuff that goes on in my brain._

_ Maybe I don't have to rely on **just** pills._

* * *

_[Kida] [3/31/16]: The place is called Spirit Courier. 237 Kearney St. I don't actually have a name for you, so just keep an eye out for somebody who looks like they could kick your ass._

After reading the text she received from her gym class instructor for the fifth time that Friday morning, Anna pocketed her phone and made ready to step off of the trolley. The old brakes on the red and yellow streetcar squealed, prompting Anna to grasp an overhead handrail tighter. She took a moment to massage her neck.

_Kida, right now a **stiff breeze** could kick my ass. I frickin' hope that being your exercise partner before **and** during class is gonna earn me an A. With extra credit...Christ._

The trolley ground to a halt in the two hundred block of Kearney Street, and Anna tallied a small mark in her blessings column. A few moments after floundering onto the sidewalk and weaving through a parade of dog walkers, she arrived at an unassuming building sporting dark grey stucco. The red backed, yellow lettered sign over the front door read _Spirit Courier_, but it was Anna's grumbling stomach that made the store to the **left** of her destination more appealing.

"Brickhouse salon and restaurant. Get your 'do while you stuff your face with food...what **will** they think of next?' Another loud rumble from Anna's stomach made her cringe, and after a quick tug on her backpack straps she made her way into the bike courier office.

_The faster I throw myself at the mercy of these folks for a job, the faster I can nab some food before heading over to the shop. I know Hiccup's freaking out and trying to get in last minute practice today, so I **should** handle all the gear clean-up and prep. On the road by four after we pick up Saf at school, so there's no time to fuck around._

"Gangway, pigtails!" No sooner had Anna yanked open the front door, then a young man wearing purple swimmer's goggles and one-arming a lime green road bike shot outside.

A harassed bleat leapt from Anna's throat, and she barely managed to snag a nearby _no loitering_ sign before stumbling into a row of neatly trimmed bushes. She heard the young man's shouted apology, but found herself too busy staring to be concerned. In one fluid motion, the rider slung a knapsack around his neck, lobbed his bike front-first into the street, and mounted it as it bounced into a dead-straight roll.

Two sharp turns, three powerful leg pumps, and the courier was lost in a sea of vehicle traffic. Anna gawked for as long as she felt was appropriate...at least until she lost track of time while trying to replay exactly what she had just seen.

_How the fuck did he just **throw** his bike into the street and get it to coast like that? Then just jump right on it like there was a magnet in his ass that pulled him right to the seat?! What. The. Fu-_

"Keep standing there and you might not get a narrow miss next time. No such thing as lollygag lane here!" The voice was loud and booming, but carried a playful undertone. The dimly lit office contrasted with the bright morning sunlight, and Anna only squinted into the murky office for a moment before deciding to take the offered advice.

* * *

Anna barely had time for her eyes to adjust to the low light of the bike courier office when she was shepherded into a leather recliner. Her stomach growled. Her back was sore from lifting. Spots of light from the bright morning sun danced in her vision, but she was pretty sure she was seated opposite a young man behind a desk.

The first thing Anna realized was that there were an awful lot of auditory distractions in the office. Namely, the scores of bikes, bike tires, and gear riggings hanging from the walls and the ceiling. They were all rattling, all in constant motion, and each tweaked her ears in a slightly different way.

She could have sworn she heard a question from the mile-wide smiling young man opposite her, so she blurted out an answer without thinking.

_Wow, this place is, like, **designed** to disorient the shit out of people who come inside. Or wait, maybe that's because I took two pills this morning. Wait...did he ask me if I have any pets?_

"You've got a sloth? **I've** got a ferret!" Just like that, the young man's eyes lit up even more. He leaned across the desk, offering his hand.

The moment Anna heard the infectious, childlike glee in the man's voice, her own hearing cleared up. Her vision cleared up. The confused cloud that was over her mind lifted, and she immediately noticed five interesting things about the courier shop right off the bat.

_Man, this guy's desk is totally cast iron! Like, nineteen forties indestructible! Way cool._

_ His left arm's in a sling. But damn if his right doesn't have a killer grip. No pain, though...bonus._

_ Three radios on in here. Star 101.3 FM, moderately tolerable country shlock. Some kind of...oh whoa, is that a police scanner frequency? And an underground San Francisco State University station. Killer taste, there._

_ Huh, the office opens up a shit ton in the back. Folks back there messing with bike things, I guess. Man, maybe I should've learned something about bikes for real before just walking in here looking for a job._

_ Did he just say he has a ferret? Wait, did he say that because I just said I have a sloth?_

_Aww, they could be like step brothers or something!_

Realizing she was truly awake for the first time that morning, Anna spat out her last thought as she shook hands. "Aww, they could be, like, step brothers or something!"

The young man let out a gleeful squeal, head shaking and feet stomping. "Oh my **god**,

the lady I bought him from **raised** him with a bunch of sloths!" After a few moments, he blushed at his over-reaction, and finally let go of Anna's hand. Scratching his right cheek, he let out a bashful mumble. "Ha, yeah, sorry. Name's Bolin and I run this place. Got a thing for fuzzy little animals that hang on my neck. Um...yeah. Well, you're still here and I didn't scare you off. What's your name and how can _Spirit Courier_ make your day better?"

A bubbly giggle tumbled from Anna's lips. She opened her mouth to respond, but cut herself off. Holding up one finger, she unslung her backpack and dug out her only slightly crumpled resume. "My name is Anna Arendelle. Broke as a joke and looking for a job. All I know about bikes are that they've got no motor and they scare me **way less** than motorcycles...but my gym teacher tells me I've got, like, a super high pain threshold."

_Hey, that's...weird. Normally, some part of my mushy brain would, like, yell at me for just spouting random shit like that. TMI kind of stuff. But I guess it's okay, now. This doofy guy seems like someone who could get me on an appreciable level. 'Cuz I'm doofy, too._

_ Oh please, please pay me mucho dinero to deliver packages on a bike for you. I can staple tassels on my handlebars and have horns of every color to squeeze!_

Bolin scrutinized the rumpled resume for a scant few seconds, before he slapped his forehead and barked out a laugh. "Wait a sec, you've got a sloth. That **instantly** gets you a stamina trial!" Tossing the resume over his right shoulder, Bolin yanked open one of the heavy, iron drawers behind his desk.

Blinking twice in surprise, Anna couldn't help but do a subtle fist pump out of view of her interviewer. _Fuck yeah! Damn, I feel like Cosmo Kramer right now. Maybe karma is finally starting to balance out...just fall ass-backwards into a job like this and I can start to really pay Elsa back…_

_But what the heck is a stamina trial?_

"Yo, Korra!" Bolin slapped the top of his desk with such force that the metal vibrations rattled Anna's teeth. He slid a badge across the still vibrating desk, which Anna gingerly took and examined. It was blue with a pink circle and read '_Spirit Courier Recruit'_.

A ways back, in the far back of the shop, an unnervingly loud **crash** echoed through the building. The faint yet unmistakable sound of electricity discharging immediately followed. Anna knew it was electricity because more than a few hairs along her bangs rose to attention.

Turning back to address the company's newest trainee, Bolin offered a sly grin. "If you make the grade, you **gotta** bring your sloth in. Pabu's always looking for more friends to join his circus." Whirling back around, he let out another chuckle-bookended yell. "I said, new trainee! Get up here before she gets cold feet!"

Anna didn't realize it at the time, but in the very next moment, she heard the infectiously brazen voice of the person who would both be indirectly responsible for some of the worst injuries of her life...but who would also turn out to be one of her best friends.

"Don't let her go, Bolin! **Use the bear hug if you have to!**"

* * *

_I'm definitely getting my ass kicked right now. This **so** fucking qualifies as an ass kicking. When Korra said we'd just be out for a **little** ride around town, I didn't realize I'd be following her on her deliveries for **three hours!**_

_ My legs are gonna explode._

Anna had lost count of the number of times she swore each breath she sucked in was going to be her last. A half hour of resistance enhanced stationary cycling with Kida had done little to prepare the redhead for the paces she was currently being put through. The best she could manage was to keep sucking wind, keep pedaling, and keep the shoulders of her new mentor in sight.

The very broad shoulders.

_Wonder if I could ever get size like that?_

"Alright, we're gonna cut down along the lake for a few miles up ahead. Still alive back there?" Korra was barely winded, legs pumping with quick, strong revolutions as the pair crested Franklin Street. Her purple mesh shorts and blue _Planet Fitness_ t-shirt flapped in the breeze, unlike her short, brown hair, which she had pulled back into a messy knot. Turning back to face her trainee, Korra cocked an apologetic grin. "I can hear the monster growling back there. Sorry about that, it's sort of a rite of passage for new joins."

The moment Anna felt eyes on her, she squared her shoulders and tried to sit up straighter. Tried to not look like she was on death's doorstep...even if her growling stomach gave away her discomfort. "Yeah, the **monster** isn't used to getting anything aside from, like, a whole pot of coffee until lunch. But thanks to my gym teacher, I'm **slowly** figuring out that breakfast actually matters." _Way to go, me. Only had to stop to breathe, like, six times._ Anna paled a moment later, when she saw Korra hunch over the bars.

_Is she dying? Wait, no that's what **I'm** doing...she's laughing! Loud and with reckless abandon!_

_ She's got a nice laugh. Nice and loud...like she doesn't care who hears her. That's...cool._

Recovering just in time to shoot out a left turn hand signal, Korra sat back up. "No, I meant that bike you're using is a monster. Three gears, brakes on the pedals, wheels wide enough to climb up a damn mountain. Bolin wants to get a newer one...but I like giving rookies a hard time." Laying off of her furious pedaling pace, Korra leaned back further and coasted until she was alongside Anna. The pair broke off from a wooded trail, swooping between guardrails and onto a macadam path. A moment later, they were cruising along another bike path running parallel to Lake Merced.

The sun was creeping higher in the sky, and even though it made Anna's pedaling harder to do, she didn't really mind her breath being stolen by the serene way the sunlight reflected off the lake's surface. Her cheeks pinked as she admired the view. Seconds ticked along as the duo traversed a few more miles in amiable silence.

_Something...I'm feeling something right now. Something I know I've felt before. It's like, when I'm lifting weights with Kida. Busting my ass until I'm dizzy and sick and everything hurts._

_ And suddenly...things in my head are almost...peaceful._

The feeling of her backpack being suddenly yanked drew Anna out of her thoughts. She grimaced, arms tensing as she scanned the immediate path ahead for danger.

"Relax, Monster. Just stowing some of your flappy backpack straps." After tucking a few stray straps into a side pocket, Korra slid her hand up along the ratty backpack, giving it a few pats for emphasis. "Never know when you'll have a rush delivery and need to make a quick getaway from someone. Last thing you need is something nice and flappy for them to grab onto."

Anna chuckled weakly, fumbling with one of her flappy braids. The relatively straight path allowed her to catch her breath enough to talk with some semblance of control. "So, uh...not trying to cut this trial by murder short, but I've kinda got...some stuff...to take care of...soon?" As the words tumbled out, she quickly found herself staring down at her handlebars with a bashful cringe. _Come on now, don't wuss out. I wanted a job and this is a tryout. Elsa and Punzie will totally understand if I can't make it today._

_ Just like how they understood how I couldn't make it any other day this week. Yeah, sure...keep telling myself that._

"Oh shit, you want a job? I just thought you **really** wanted to see Bolin's ferret." Korra tried to muster up the most surprised stare she could, but she quickly lost her nerve as she observed her recruit's flagging energy. Sneaking a glance at her wristwatch, Korra laid off of pedaling completely and clapped a hand against Anna's backpack again. "I'm just messin'. These tryouts usually just go until the rookie cramps up or passes out. **Or** cramps up **and** passes out. But we're coming up on four hours and five deliveries. Last one's just ten minutes out...hang with me 'til then?"

Despite Anna's flagging energy, she still preened a bit at the praise. Struggling to adopt a graceful coasting stance, she agreed to tail Korra to the end of the delivery route. Her exhaustion and hunger did get the better of her for a moment, however, as she blew a petulant raspberry.

Korra guffawed again, swiping a hand over her right cheek. "Lunch'll be on me, Monster. If you **really** want to be on the team, I'll give you the deets you **gotta** know to hang in there."

* * *

Flanked by a pastry shop on the left and a UPS station on the right, _La Taquiera_ stood out with its bold, cream colored stucco front and swooping maroon arches. Several handmade oak tables, complete with mahogany stools, sat outside amid a few small trees.

The day was beautiful and the only complaint Anna honestly felt like she could make was that she couldn't ease her aching **everything** by slouching. Because stools.

She couldn't bring herself to whine, though. Especially not with how generous her new friend and potential co-worker was being. Anna coughed again, nudging the red tray loaded with wrapped food. "Um, these look absolutely legendary. And I know you can hear my tummy screaming, but...isn't seven burritos overkill?" When she got no response, she glanced over at Korra, and couldn't help but gawk at the way the older woman was managing to slouch on a stool.

_Oh, wait, she isn't slouching. She's just leaning back, flexing her abs, and **staying in place.** Yeah, I think this is officially that Lady Adonis Kida told me about._ Shuffling on her stool a bit more, Anna grimaced when she felt her body on the verge of finding something else to complain about. The inside of her thighs burned with raw discomfort. _Uh, yeah...well Korra's wearing workout shorts and I'm wearing jeans. Note to self: wear shorts on a bike or get used to waddling like a penguin._

Korra was flipping through a handful of signed customer invoices, snapping photos of each and emailing them back to Bolin at _Spirit Courier_. The temperature had rose enough for both girls to be sweating, but Anna couldn't help but notice that she herself perspired a great deal less than Korra. Tearing into her first burrito as she patiently waited for her new friend to finish working, Anna mentally combed through the whirlwind of things she learned in the last four hours.

_Right, then. That's Korra Brockhart, she's twenty four years old, and is pretty much indestructible. She told me that when she's not tearing around the city delivering stuff, she's at some kind of mixed martial arts gym roundhousing fools. That or mountain biking up in the, um...mountains._

_Maybe the same mountains that Elsa and Punzie are gonna be camping in this weekend._

In between heroic bites of her burrito, Anna let a little whine slip out. She decided that _La Taquiera_ beat the pants off of the Mexican joint she and Rapunzel usually frequented.

_She didn't exactly **tell me** what kind of music she's into, but I'm pretty sure I heard her jamming to Silverstein and Circle Takes the Square earlier. Screamo bands it is._

_ And well, I guess...she's not really the 'let's sit down, introduce ourselves, and have a nice chat while we get to know each other' type. More like the 'get on the bike and try to keep up' type._

_ Oh yeah...and she would probably slay that Premium Rush dude in a cross-town bike race._

"You sure can put 'em away fast. That's one skill that'll come in handy in this line of work, Monster." Anna whipped her head back up when she heard Korra's voice, blushing when she felt her cheeks puffed out with food and saw that her first burrito was all gone. Korra chuckled warmly, dragging her fingers through her loose hair bun. Her short locks were absolutely wild, but she didn't care at all, and snatched two burritos from Anna's tray. "We've got a special deal with the owners of this place. We bring them business from bike messengers all over town and they sell us pre-made burritos at a discount. It's a win-win, unless you forget to take a fiber supplement every day." Leaning over the table as she took a huge bite of her first burrito, Korra smooshed a finger against Anna's puffed-out left cheek. "Rule number one: take your fiber or you'll be in a shitload of trouble."

It took Anna a moment, but she quickly barked out a laugh. Or tried to, then inhaled some rice, but managed to recover after a few unpleasant hacking coughs. "Rule number two: don't choke and die." Leaning back a bit as she massaged her filled tummy, Anna stretched her legs experimentally. For the moment, her soreness was gone; replaced by a not unpleasant numbness. Her calves and quads tingled. She rubbed her eyes before leaning forward until the sun no longer assaulted them. "So look, I saw people, like, taking bikes apart and juggling the parts and shit back at your office? Um...I'm still in bike riding 101. I mean...I don't really know much about how to fix 'em...and stuff."

_Nice going, self. And I was doing so well with the whole 'not putting myself down' thing._

Korra just shrugged, pausing to flick a piece of lettuce from her front teeth with a toothpick. She nudged Anna's right foot with her left. "All that showboating doesn't mean a thing if you don't have the legs for this kind of work." Whipping her right arm out to the side while still clutching her burrito, Korra grinned. "Right turn."

Anna nodded, eyes lighting up when she realized she was being taught something. She ignored the lettuce that nailed her on her forehead. She had also unwrapped a second burrito and started to eat it automatically.

Korra mirrored her earlier gesture with her left arm. "Left turn. And for a stop, either arm straight up will do." Reaching across the table, she wiggled the recruit badge that Anna wore, and smiled. "Speed, stamina, safety, don't break shit you're delivering, and don't die. That's all we really care about...you don't need to know a god damn thing about juggling bike parts."

With that revelation, Anna relaxed considerably. Her second burrito was almost as tasty as the first, and she rested her chin in her left hand while listening to Korra talk about common hazards while riding in the city. _I think my body's gonna be screaming in an hour or so...but I've got a way to deal with that. Anyway, it'll probably get easier the more often I do it. _

_ I could get stronger. Make more dollars. Pay Elsa back. And...have a way to drown out the way I feel when I see them. Or hear them. Or...touch them._

_ My cousin's one thing...but my own sister? I just got her back...I fuckin' **refuse** to lose her again._

Feeling warmth rising on her cheeks, Anna lurched forward and grasped for the nearest distraction she could. It came in the form of a lamely blurted out question. "So which one of those important things to remember does **seven burritos** fall under?"

Korra couldn't resist a warm, bubbly chuckle. She reached across the table and gave Anna's nose a squeeze. "That's part of the **don't die** rule. You start biking six hours a day and your body's gonna be screaming for food. Extra burritos will save your life and your muscles...and since you already have some nice definition from lifting…" Standing up as her observation trailed off, Korra struck a lazy flexing pose. "Flex for me."

Caught off guard by the observation, Anna stammered out a bashful dismissal.

Korra was having none of that, though, and she quickly made her way around the table. Stepping up behind her new friend, the brunette squeezed Anna's shoulders. "Come on, just a teensy flex?"

Rather than blush herself off the face of the planet, Anna relented, and put her arms up. A moment later, she just barely managed to suppress a squeak when she felt hands squeezing her biceps.

Leaning over Anna's right shoulder, Korra grinned widely. Her praise was throaty in tone and laced with a hint of interest that Anna couldn't quite place. "Yep...girl's got **guns.** You wanna get hella tough and make bank? The job's yours if you think you can handle it."

The nonstop whirlwind of new experiences and new body pains finally caught up with Anna, just as her muscles were beginning to reward her with the soreness she had been expecting for the last hour. Bashfully admitting that she was wiped out, but that she'd start eating more and exercising more, made Korra's face light up with a grin.

The two cleaned up their lunch table, with Korra insisting that Anna take the remaining four burritos. Their ride back to _Spirit Courier _was leisurely, which Anna was immensely grateful for, as each pump of the bike pedals made her leg muscles swell in new and interesting ways. Adrenaline still coursed through her veins, though, and the worries which felt like they had been eating her alive just that morning seemed a little more manageable. Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes as they pulled up to the shop, Anna yanked out her phone and shot Hiccup a quick text message.

_Don't worry, dude. I'll be into the shop in about an hour. Once I'm fit as fuck I won't have to deal with all this soreness, but for now...I've gotta be kicking band managerial ass all weekend._

_ And thanks to my buddy, Hans...I've got the tools to do just that. But first, maybe...no, not maybe...I love Rapunzel and Elsa. I love 'em, and I **have** been avoiding them this week because of...my feelings._

_ But now, maybe now I finally have enough tools to not just survive with them in my life...but **thrive.** I owe them a visit. I owe them a visit right now...and my body hurts so good that maybe I **can** just ignore those...feelings._

_ Anyway, speaking of feelings...is it weird that I haven't been touched **that way** by somebody I'm not related to in a long time? Not that I'm crushing on Korra at all, anyway. Hell, I just met her today...and I couldn't even tell if those fluttering things in my tummy were hunger, anger at burrito overload...or a slightly gay as hell attraction._

_ But it felt nice. It felt nice...and I guess I'll just see what comes of it. For now, new job, new friends...and hey, four burritos!_

Before Anna headed back out to grab a trolley downtown, she had one bashful admission for her new friend. "Yeah, so um...sorry I was shitty conversation while we were riding today. You talked my head off in a **good way**, but I was so out of breath I didn't really get to tell you anything about, um...me?"

_Ah yes, welcome back, Miss Socially Awkward At Talking To New Friends._

Korra laughed, snatching Anna's burrito laden jacket from her bike and tossing it over her shoulders. "All part of the test, Monster. As a bike courier you're always on information overload. Where you're going, whatever lame jokes Bolin's telling you on your earpiece, the one million drivers who you swear are out to run you right off the road." Sneaking an arm around Anna's shoulders, Korra led her back inside _Spirit Courier_. "Anyway, I knew you were suckin' wind. Once you get in shape enough to pedal **and **hold a conversation, I wanna hear your **entire** life story."

Anna meekly agreed to the deal, but made a half-hearted attempt at demurring against Korra's request to stick around any longer because of her _super duper important plans this weekend._

Korra pouted...and the moment Anna saw that bottom lip jut out, she knew she was done for.

"Just come in for, like, five minutes, okay? You can tell me about your **super duper important** plans, we can set up a time next week for your first **real** training shift, and I can brag to Bolin about what a stud you are."

Anna let out a flustered whimper, but despite her sore muscles, a small part of her swelled with an indescribable feeling. Like she was on top of the world...even if she loudly declared that she was no big deal.

Korra disagreed even louder. "You kidding me?! Nobody's **ever** kept up with me for four hours on their **first** tryout. You're **my** Monster and I'll brag about you all I want."


	96. Chapter ninety-six

_You don't have to do that. Really, you don't. I mean it feels **so damn fine**, and everything hurts so much so I'm not feeling **too** guilty but...oh god damnit, Elsa, now you too?!_

The four friends had made their way down to the open-air _Oasis Grill_, where Rapunzel managed to sweet-talk a back-deck table for the group. Elsa and Kristoff ordered for the group while Anna finished her bike adventure tale, but when asked what she wanted for lunch, the redhead had weakly demurred.

With one aching foot in Rapunzel's hands and the other in Elsa's, Anna was feeling just about as spoiled as she could tolerate. In a pathetic show of defiance, she had pulled out a slightly mashed burrito as proof that she didn't need anyone to buy lunch for her.

The waitress, a stocky, older woman with greying hair pulled back in a messy ponytail, had frowned immediately...eliciting the most pathetically self indulgent whimper Anna ever gave.

She was too tired to feel as pathetic as she knew she sounded...and when the waitress sighed and nodded in her direction before heading back to the kitchen with the rest of the orders, Anna repeated the fist pump she had done earlier that day.

"Oh yeah...I'll take that as a sign that this weekend is gonna go my way." Cheering weakly at her little victory, Anna's voice quickly devolved into a helpless moan.

Rapunzel squeezed, squeezed, and squeezed some more. Pressing her thumbs against the base of Anna's heel, she slid both digits up along the tense arch. "There's a nice knot. I'm gonna have to have a **word** or three with Ki about that death trap she sent you into."

Upon hearing the phrase _death trap_, Elsa narrowed her eyes and shot glares between her girlfriend and her sister. She included her best disgruntled Marge Simpson impression, which was uncannily accurate. After a few moments, her tense hand squeezes relaxed and her gaze softened, settling on Anna. "You know what you can handle...but I don't want you giving up time at your shop just because you feel like you need to pay me back faster." Relaxing further as she watched Anna's sleepily nodding head dip nose-first into her half eaten burrito, Elsa let out a breath she didn't realize she had been holding. Careful, tender squeezes of each knobbly toe on Anna's left foot followed. "That's your happy place."

_Nuh uh, Elsa...VFL is my zen place. **You two** are my happy place._ Momentarily surprised when the pleasing thought wasn't immediately followed by a wave of discomfort and guilt, Anna cracked a bleary eyelid. "Sales are down, so in the name of fiscal responsibility or whatever, I wanted to snag something that pays better. But don't stress about the shop. I'd be bumming around there even if I had to pay to do it." _Well, I **do** pay the rent, utilities, and most of that crap anyway. But if I have less hours on payroll there, I won't have to cut anyone else's hours. _Anna's eyes were lidded, but they still slid from side to side as she rolled the thoughts around in her head.

Rapunzel had sneakily slid her hands up to the base of Anna's calf, and upon finding another imposing muscle knot, had given an extra intense squeeze. Anna yelped...and then glared. Rapunzel glared right back, holding her stare. Her words were playful, but her tone carried a hint of something deeper. "Yeah, well, if I see generosity turning into something **else**…" She shot a wickedly challenging grin in Anna's direction, massaging the calf muscle one last time as the knot loosened.

Cheeks rosy as she muffled yet another whimper, Anna blew a half-hearted raspberry.

A few moments later, the waitress dropped off a round of drinks. Elsa offered her absent-minded thanks, even as her fingers still trailed along the top of her sister's bare foot. Drawing a breath, she considered and spoke her words with even more care than Rapunzel did. "You're familiar with the audio entertainment industry here...in this city. You'll...I mean, you'd **better** tell me if you think...that competition from…"

"Stop." Anna drew the word out in a lazy drawl, but her tone was no-nonsense. She shot Elsa an understanding half-smile. "My store's been running for three years now. Seen a few **newer** joints open up since then. Madtown's just the **newest. **There's **always** a dip in sales when a new kid on the block shows up."

Rapunzel couldn't help but throw in a few off-key lyrics that came to mind. "New Kids on the Block had a bunch of hits!"

"L-F-O makes me sick." Anna picked up right where her cousin left off; more on-key, but also more exhausted. Nudging a foot against her sister's stomach, Anna quietly finished her earlier thought. "Lifting weights in gym class with Kida makes me feel good...and I think riding a bike does, too. Good for stress and stuff. Shop's not going anywhere, but I've still got more classes to pay for and, you know...rent and shit." Despite Anna's weariness, her mind was alert enough to inform her that she may have made a wrong turn word-wise.

_Oh, aw...no, I didn't want to bring that up right now. Elsa, please don't worry. You two have your epic camping trip this weekend and don't need to be all dwelly on my future apartment prospects..._

It was Rapunzel, however, who pursed her lips before dropping her gaze to the ruddy foot she held. The slump in her shoulders was ever so slight, but it didn't escape Anna's notice.

On the other hand, it was Elsa who pressed forward with a topic change. "And you made some new friends at _Spirit Courier_, right? That's great! I remember when I made new friends at _Natural One_ and it...it just made me feel...really, um...excited." The way in which Elsa's voice trailed off nebulously at the end gave the impression of anything **but** excitement. She quickly averted her bashful gaze, staring a hole into her sister's other foot.

It was Rapunzel who leaned in close, breath warm and voice earnestly supportive on her girlfriend's right ear. "Don't ever be ashamed that making friends makes you feel good. It's **good** to feel good."

Elsa both heard **and** felt the rasp in her cousin's assurance, and just like that, her own thoughts jumped tracks from two months prior to the impending camping retreat. Her mind latched onto the last five words she heard, and she suddenly wished she was elsewhere...with Rapunzel.

_It's good to feel good. It's good to feel good. Oh my god...we leave for the trip in three hours. I feel funny in the tummy...and not at all hungry._

In the next minute, Anna had fallen right asleep. Elsa and Rapunzel wore distant, vacant expressions...while each still held onto the feet in their respective laps.

Kristoff was the only one who had been listening and not talking. It was his irritated back and chest, and consequential lack of shirt, that had led Rapunzel to request outside seating. Kristoff was the only one who acknowledged and thanked the waitress for serving the group their meals. He wasted no time, digging right into his seared ahi tuna dish.

_Looks like they're all way beyond pumped for their exciting plans this weekend. Well, **I've** got exciting weekend plans, too!_

_I'm gonna binge watch Cake Boss with Amelia and beg her to slap some lotion on my itchy as hell **everything.** Maximum excitement ahead!_

* * *

Hiccup knew something was dripping on him. With each tug of the socket wrench, he felt himself getting a bit more soggy. Curses were spat out at random intervals, and every time the car jack grinded against the macadam, he cursed his friend's irresponsible driving skills...or irresponsible braking skills, as it were.

"Told her not to...take it all the way...down there...**shit.**"

"Riding the brake like that...ruins more than pads...**damnit.**"

"She better make...three hundred profit...damn resale."

With one final yank, the last lug nut came loose, and Hiccup was able to reach the brake pads. It was at just that moment that he heard something else scrape along the road nearby. A familiar voice followed, one which would have sounded drenched in sleepy ambivalence if anyone else had heard it. But Hiccup wasn't just anyone, and he lamely tried to scrub the oil smears off of his cheeks.

They smeared more.

"Bicho, let me take care of that. I know you hate getting all dirty like you are...now."

Grinning bashfully at his newly arrived boyfriend laying on the sidewalk next to the van, Hiccup let his body go limp. He relaxed as Lars hauled him out from under the jacked up van. _Thank god. There's way too much that needs to get done before we can leave...and this should be **Merida's** problem._

Inside _Vinyl for Losers_, Chelsea set her overnight bag by the front windows before surveying the mess of a scene. Aside from Hiccup, who she knew her stepbrother was helping out outside, she saw nobody else in the store. Amps, cables, and instruments were strewn all over the sales counter, though. All were in various states of cleanliness and disassembly.

In the next moment, an earsplitting guitar riff tore through the store. Chelsea let out a hysterical yelp, flinging herself into a standing cardboard display of _The Moody Blues._

Sporting a dark grin, Merida crept out from behind a rack of record cleaning supplies. She brandished her guitar like a rifle, stalking over to where Chelsea lay. The glower Merida received in return seemed to bounce right off of an impenetrable aura, and as she reached down to grasp Chelsea's hand, let out a growled threat. "**Be perfect today.**"

After being hauled to her feet like a sack of potatoes, Chelsea scowled and blew a frustrated raspberry. "You can have my perfectly fuckin' exploded heart, woman. Where's my gear?!"

Merida snorted, jabbing the fret end of her guitar in the direction of the storeroom. The distinct sound of snoring caught Merida's attention, and she forgot about her tardy drummer while darting to the other side of the sales floor.

Curled up in a snake-like tangle of red, blue, and black cables, Anna was fast asleep. A box of cleaning rags had fallen over her, burying her face and muffling her snores. Several rags fluttered with each heavy breath she took, and she failed to notice the shadow looming over her.

"Sleep when you're dead, chickie." Merida followed her loud order with another blaring guitar riff. She leaned back, grinning proudly when Anna leapt to her feet, instantly awake and extremely disoriented. Merida slung an arm over her friend's shoulders and leaned in close, voice alight with electricity. "Ready to be fuckin' **perfect?**"

Anna yawned, laughed, yawned again...then nearly collapsed when her legs reminded her how sore they were. "I've got the fuckin' **perfect** costumes all packed and ready to go." Voice dropping to a whisper as she bonked her head against Merida's, Anna's smile lit up her face. "It's fairy godmother time, huh?"

Blinking dumbly as warmth flooded her cheeks, Merida socked Anna's right shoulder before stomping away in a flustered huff. "**Fuckin' be perfect!**" Crossing the sales floor, Merida stalked up to the front door just as Hiccup stumbled inside. "**Be so perfect your fuckin' heart explodes and-**"

Streaked with oil, as well as other unidentifiable engine grime, Hiccup's sudden outlash caused Merida to halt her tirade as she floundered back into a collection of _David Bowie_ hits. "I'm fucking filthy and I need to **practice! **Get the fuck outta my way, Nasty!" He stood in the doorway just long enough to strip down to his boxers and dump his abused clothing into a nearby trash can. Stomping through the store, he glared daggers at Merida. "**You want perfect, Nasty?! I'll give you perfect right up your ass.**"

Chelsea had just come out of the storeroom, a box of drumsticks in hand, but dropped them when she saw the keyboardist lose it. Anna sat up a bit straighter and polished harder, but couldn't resist leveling a smirk at Merida.

Hiccup bolted into the storeroom, where his high-pitched curses and the running sink water were his only company.

Scrabbling to steady herself around the mess of _Bowie_ albums, Merida showed no fright. On the contrary, her gleeful expression somehow lit up even **more** as she turned to see her usually timid friend cussing up a storm while butt naked. Merida jammed out another heavy guitar riff, adrenaline coursing through her body and dizzying up her thoughts.

_Oh...**yeah.** Hic hasn't called me that in **two years.** Last time he did that before a show...Jordan Rudess, eat your fucking heart out._ "Move it you vinyl losers! We're leaving in thirty fucking minutes to rule the world!"

Outside of the shop, Lars had mashed his face up against the front display window. He held a socket wrench in his right hand and the sliding mechanic's cart in his left, but his eyes were glued to the blurry young man in the storeroom. Hiccup, who was quickly whipping himself into a frenzy. Lars gulped, swallowed thickly, and shrugged off his leather vest.

_Mi pequeño bicho es tan feisty hoy! Nunca lo he visto así. Por favor, mi pequeño bicho... regla mi cuerpo con ese fuego ... esta noche!_

Stifling another yawn, Anna glanced around at her friends. Their enthusiasm, energy, and motivation struck her in the gut...and she suddenly wished she was in much better shape than she was currently. _Once I get in shape with lifting and biking I won't be all sore like I am now. _Switching from amp number three to amp number four, Anna heard a familiar rattle in her jeans pocket.

Her heart skipped a beat, and her palms grew sweaty. _Hans did give me three of those things. Those orange pills. Said as long as I, like, remember to drink stuff I can use one every day._

_ Just to get through this weekend. Everybody's so excited...and Mer's right. We **all** had memorable as hell first concerts. Saf deserves that too._

Chelsea was hard at work polishing her drum kit, Merida was playing the _Blues Clues_ opening in reverse, and Hiccup was hammering out a complicated keyboard melody stark naked. Well, aside from the towel draped over his dripping shoulders.

Satisfied that nobody was paying attention to her, Anna crept behind amps one and two. Fishing a small baggie out from her left pocket, she yawned again. She cursed her exhaustion, as grateful as she was for her earlier success in keeping up with Korra. Thumbing one of the orange pills through the plastic, Anna gnawed her bottom lip.

_Just for this weekend. Hans **did** say that if I take 'em too often they'll, like, eat my muscles or something. Don't want that._

One gulp of water later and Anna was back to work. Dust, sticker residue, and faded black marker washed off of each amp with every scrub. The warmth creeping up in her head felt different than she was accustomed to.

_This is...different. It's not a relaxing thing. It's...it's…_

Looking around dumbly, Anna checked her watch. _What the shit, everything's clean! Clean and...ordered? In...**ten fucking minutes?!**_ She spun around once, twice...and a third time. All twelve amps were scrubbed spotless, stacked neatly, and labeled with the shop's name and address.

Slinging her guitar over her shoulders, Merida jumped up onto the sales counter. Pointing in Anna's direction, the wild haired guitarist gave an enthusiastic whoop. "Fuck yeah, miss manager's got the **hustle.** Fuck shit up this weekend, that's what we're gonna do!"

Unnatural energy rocketed through Anna's limbs, causing the hairs on her arms and legs to stand on end.

_Powerful. Unstoppable. **Nothing can fuckin' stop me.**_

Bolting into the storeroom with a raucous yell, Anna fished out her cell phone with one hand while yanking out the band's festival documentation. Her thumb moved automatically, mashing numbers into her phone. She didn't even notice Hiccup still only half-clothed and creeping out to the sales floor with his keyboard.

_What didn't I do earlier?! I didn't wish Punzie and Elsa a nice trip. **I'm doing that right fucking now.**_

* * *

_Right. Campsite's only an hour away, so if we get on the road soon we should beat most of the rush hour traffic. Bug spray, bug spray...aha!_ Yanking a green bottle of bug spray from underneath the bathroom sink, Elsa headed back into the living room.

She came to an awkward halt the moment she saw Mulan hunched over the living room coffee table. Dungeons and Dragons manuals lay scattered all over, interspersed with character sheets. Elsa blushed, fiddling with the bottle of bug spray. She chided herself.

_This isn't **my** home and these aren't **my** things. I'm so excited I forgot...who we're staying with. _Toeing an impressive divot into the maroon and gold carpet, Elsa shuffled over to her friend's side. "Um...you look...**oh**, Raging Hulk? Lots and lots of benefits with **that** prestige class."

Shooting her friend an appreciative glance, Mulan's eyes quickly found the bottle Elsa was holding. She knew the moment Elsa saw her stare; it was apparent in the awkward hop and flustered squeak the blonde did a moment later. "It will go well with our group. Do you...need something, Elsa?"

Scratching her right cheek as she suppressed a flustered mumble, Elsa wiggled the bottle in her left hand. "Can I...can **we**...I forgot about, you know...**bug bites.**"

A moment later, the tension rolled off of Elsa's shoulders. She felt a sharp jab against her stomach, and after whining and swiping at the sensation, she felt Mulan's eyes on her again. "Elsa. I told you at least a hundred times. You do not have to ask to use, take, or borrow things here. Take whatever you and your cousin need for the weekend...and try to **relax.**"

Elsa spent the next five minutes squashing her embarrassment and insisting she was **already** relaxed. _A weekend with my girlfriend...nights alone under the stars. I can hear her voice already...oh wait, she **is.** Is she talking to...Anna?_

One overstuffed duffel bag rested beneath Rapunzel's head, while her feet rested atop another. The guest bedroom Mulan had set up for them was spartan, but the blue and pink floral patterns more than made up for that in Rapunzel's mind. Wiggling against the large guest bed, she flopped on her side, trapping her phone between the bed and her ear. She let her eyes fall shut.

_Sounds like you got a nap, Banana. A nap...and coffee. You're so excited, and I hate how it makes my tummy flip flop._

_ I can feel your excitement from here. Your...**energy.**_

_ It always lights you up and cranks your sexiness to...oh darnit, focus! Anna's the voice, but this weekend is for...me and Elsa. My nerdface, and...oh, **Anna.** Your **voice.**_ Swallowing thickly as she tried to reach for her glass of milk on the nightstand, Rapunzel tried not to let her voice break. "Okay, alright you goonie. That's enough about the coven retreat this weekend…no matter what happens, we **will** have **some kind** of a magical time. Now it's time for me you embarrass **you!**" With that, Rapunzel informed Anna that she'd gotten the lowdown from Kida, but wanted to hear the redhead's first hand account of her new friend. "Korra Brockhart...sounds like a Space Mutiny name."

Words flowed out from the speaker as Anna recounted her thoughts, experiences, and reflections from that morning. "Wow, okay, **Korra.** Let me tell you what, P-doodle. That lady is like Kida, but, like, bulkier in **all the right** places. We were waiting at a train crossing and my bike, it's called the Monster, well the brakes suddenly went kaput and so I just started **rolling** towards the train! Suddenly I just stop, bonk my forehead on the crossbars, and I swear to fucking **great green Buddha** my feet left the ground and I **floated back**. Homegirl straight up one-arm lifted my bike **with** me on it! Korra called it two Monsters with one hand, and **oh guess what?!** She calls me Monster now! She says I'm her monster because I don't give two shits about pain and I just **pedal my ass off** nonstop. She even said I've got guns! You know, like biceps, she squeezed 'em and I don't know she seems really nice but loud but in a good way and I sort of got teeny tiny fluttery baby-gay thoughts in my head about her? It was like…"

Rapunzel was facing the bedroom door when it opened, and her dopey smile grew into an earsplitting grin at the sight of her girlfriend. Sitting up in bed, she beckoned Elsa closer. She took a moment to laughingly but quietly inform the older woman of her sister's enthusiasm. "Anna's talking about having a tiny gay crush on her bike messenger boss. Come and listen."

Elsa blushed again, shoving the bottle of bug spray into a nearby duffel bag, before gently easing onto the bed. The moment the call was put on speakerphone, Elsa's rosy cheeks matched Rapunzel's.

Anna was the definition of excitement as she babbled on. "...and well, you know how I said last December that I just wanted to, like, focus on myself? Um, well I still wanna do that, which is why I **really** want this job...but, like, you **do** know this is the longest I've ever gone without dating someone? Hell I told **Meg** when I went up to visit her that **she** was the last person I bumped uglies with, but I sort of, I dunno…"

_I want to put the lovey dovey **and** dirty dirty feelings I have for you and Elsa behind me._

"...I wanna date again. I think I'm in a better place now than with Lynz, and not gonna lie, um...seeing you and Elsa so happy together and so **heart eyes** for each other. Yeah...a girlfriend and having one doesn't, like, **define** me...but I want somebody to touch. Care for. Build something with...and I can only **hope** it's as meaningful and special as what you and my sister are building together. So yeah, I'm a little jealous of what you guys have. I want some. And I don't even know if Korra's the swishy type, but...there's gotta be somebody out there for me who wants to listen to old jazz in bed until three in the afternoon and lick each other until our brains explode from too much orgasm happy things. And I **heard** you breathing hard there, Punzie...just phone slap me if I'm makin' you uncomfortable…"

Unable to hold back any longer, Rapunzel let out a bubbly giggle. She slid a hand up Elsa's back, drinking in the loving stare her girlfriend was directing towards Anna's relentlessly open words. "Um, Banana...it's actually Elsa who's breathing hard. Your little gay words are making her bisexual cheeks turn **super duper red.**"

Groaning as her cover was blown, Elsa slipped a hand along her cousin's rear and gave a firm pinch.

Anna leapt into an apology. "Oh shit, I'm **sorry** Elsa! I know you've got a super exciting weekend coming up and that me talking about certain, you know, **naughty bits things** might get you nervous and I don't want that because you **deserve** a great weekend with your smushy girlfriend. Korra and I are just friends and I'm focusing on my schoolwork and…"

"**Anna.**" Elsa tried to make her tone chiding, but her affectionate laughter gave her away. Taking the phone from Rapunzel, Elsa brought it up to her lips. "You have fun this weekend. Be safe. Take care of Saffron. And…I'm glad you got some rest. I'm so **happy** you made a new friend. And I know this is the kind of thing you and Punzie talked about while I was...away." Cupping the phone with both hands, Elsa whimpered when she felt Rapunzel's hands slide around her waist. She leaned against her shorter girlfriend, embarrassment warring with raw honesty. _Anna...she sounds so open right now. It's...it's beautiful. _"If you ever need to talk to somebody else about...relationship things. Girls. Even...even sex. You can talk my ear off any time, day or night. It's not the most...**easy**...thing for me to listen to, but I **never** want you to feel like you can't...tell me things." Sharing a long look with Rapunzel, Elsa was the first to turn away. The lips on her cheek a moment later took the breath from her final words. "You and Punzie are so much alike...and I truly think you're **fine** on your own. You're in a good place. So why not put yourself out there. I know it doesn't mean much coming from a, um...**neophyte** like me...but you remember how Mom loved to dote on Daddy. Us Arendelle girls only get **better** when we have somebody to take care of. Somebody to make happy. Somebody...to please. So go out there and look for a person." Shooting one last, lingering gaze at Rapunzel, Elsa lowered her voice bashfully. "A person...or people. You're beautiful and amazing...and you deserve to feel good. Emotionally...**and** physically."

Elsa didn't hear the rest of her sister's response, as she had tucked her face into the crook of Rapunzel's neck. "Please turn off speakerphone."

The flustered whimper pushed Rapunzel over the edge, and she turned to press a kiss on her cousin's scalp while mashing the speakerphone button. "You're the most amazing big sister ever, nerdface. I love you." Drawing the phone back to her left ear, Rapunzel let out a watery chuckle.

_Oh, Banana...you're babbling again. Yeah, I know...Elsa's come so far. She's got so much more confidence now. And she owes a lot of that to you...I hope you know that._

Reclining against the bed with an arm around her girlfriend, Rapunzel eyed the clock on the wall. She noted they had another fifteen minutes to spare. _Elsa and I have each other. I've got Kida. Go find somebody to love, yourself. Somebody who challenges you, pushes you, and fills you up right. Please someone and be pleased by someone. That someone won't be me, at least not in the way that I could...but I love you just the same. _

Elsa cuddled close to her girlfriend, acutely aware of how hard her heart was pounding. She wasn't afraid of it, though. _Anna...your voice will always make my heart clench. Your face will always...remind me of our past. But I want you to have what Punzie and I have...and not one bit less. I'm here for you, I'll always be here for you...and I want you to find someone who makes you feel as **loved** as Rapunzel makes me feel. Emotionally...**and** physically._

When the phone call ended, three young women were elated. Buoyed by the encouragement of each other, they moved with confidence and heart-pounding anticipation to their dates with destiny.

But first...Anna had to stop at a high school, and Elsa had to beg Rapunzel not to bring her skateboard.

"You won't need that. I, um...I'll be all the adventure and excitement you need this weekend."

Rapunzel had never shoved _Pascal Three_ back into the closet as quickly as she did right then.

* * *

"**Kazuki!**"

Saffron heard the door behind her open again before she heard her name yelled. She slammed to an abrupt halt, nearly toppling head over heels when her jam-packed camping bag tipped against the back of her head. _So close to making a clean getaway...rats._

_ Then again, it is April first, which means the recruitment gang turns up the heat._ Spinning around on her heels, she snapped off a crisp salute. "Beatrice. How can this lowly band roadie be of service to the Choraleers?"

Sporting a navy blue skirt, white dress shirt, and a silver-laced black scarf, Beatrice quickly closed the distance between them. Holding up a finger in demonstration, she opened her mouth...then closed it. Her eyes narrowed, flicking from Saffron's purple and green striped stockings and the large pack she carried. "That's...not your usual bookbag."

Saffron shrugged, spun around twice, and yanked on each shoulder strap. She nearly toppled over again. "**You** don't have Mister Korelli for AP Microbiology. He's brutal with the weekend homework." Wilting a bit when she noticed Beatrice rolling her eyes, Saffron let her arms dangle at her sides. "Little weekend show with the, you know...band. A gear lackey's work is never done...and stuff."

Blowing out an exasperated puff of air, Beatrice shook her head and offered a wry smirk. "It's April, Kazuki. I **know** you know what that means."

Combing a hand through her recently touched-up black and purple locks, Saffron smiled lamely. She poked her tongue out for a moment. "Means it's almost time for the Whoraleers to win County, District, and State. Just like last year." Her voice was matter of fact, and she winked slyly. "Just like...last year. Right?"

Beatrice was silent for several seconds. Gnawing on her bottom lip, she lifted her hands several times. Each time, a sarcastic reply was on her lips. But in the end, she abandoned her snark. "Last year. Last year...we had you."

_You and your team spirit._

_ You and your better-than-a-piano perfect pitch._

_ You and your...State winning song selections and uniforms._

Tugging on the hem of her suddenly all too boring pleated skirt, Beatrice reached forward and gently tugged on a loose pack strap. "We're alright this year. But being **just** **alright** gets us County at best."

Taken aback by the junior's unusually melancholy attitude, Saffron dug her right platform toe against the sidewalk. Eyes flicking around to the other visible school entrances, her shoulders drooped a bit more as she counted familiar faces.

_Seven, ei...nope, ten. They had **every** door covered. I want to help them, but between maintaining the fifteen experiments for AP Micro, pleasing the parental units, **and** pulling my weight with the band...schedule overload._

Beatrice let out a final, breathy sigh, before drawing her shoulders back and grasping Saffron's hand. "Hey, I just...it wasn't all work last year, right? I mean...it was a **little** fun?"

_I was so mad when you got most of the solos last year...I just went along for the ride._

_ Didn't step up and help with costumes or choreography. It was like you being there...stole my fun._

Whirling around before her glassy eyes could shed any tears, Beatrice offered a lame wave. "I learned a hell of a lot from you last year, Kazuki. The stuff you did...harder than it looks. But you gotta do your thing and I respect that."

_It was only when December came around and you just stopped coming to practice that I realized...you didn't steal the fun._

_ You **brought** the fun._

A yank on the back of Beatrice's blouse brought her to an awkward halt. She lurched forward a bit, unable to stop a stubborn tear from sliding down her face when she heard the sound of fabric ripping.

Saffron immediately let go of the blouse, hopping backwards and shrieking. "Aw no, shit me sideways!" There, in front of half of the Choraleers group, Saffron smacked her left hand with her right over and over again. Each slap was joined by a curse more colorful than the last. "Fuck! Stupid dumbass rogue hand I'm sorry! You worked hard on that and...**infidel hand!**"

Despite herself, Beatrice barked out a watery laugh. Rubbing at her wet cheek, she slapped a hand over top of both of Saffron's. "Chill, Kazuki. It was an accident." Cheeks pinking as she watched her former Choraleers member's cheeks light up with shame, Beatrice gripped both of Saffron's hands. She shook them vigorously. "I can do **better** on the uniforms. Maybe not as stylish as **you**...but I **can** do better."

Down the road, several engine backfires caused several students to dive onto the ground. The closer the van got, the louder the blaring music pulsing from it became. Fifty yards from Saffron and Beatrice, Merida leaned out of the shotgun window. Aiming the fret end of her guitar at the most talented vocalist she knew, Merida let loose with a wild shout. "Yo, Saf! The magic carpet of fuckin' **knock your socks off rock** is here to steal your soul!"

Whirling about as a wave of elation rolled right up from Saffron's feet to the top of her head, she waved vigorously. "My soul is already yours!" The sophomore vocalist turned back around to regard her friend, failing to notice the fluster gut-punch her response elicited in Merida.

Cheeks aflame, the feisty guitarist tried to slide right back into the van. She succeeded in smacking her head against the door frame, and the high school grounds lit up with more cursing.

Chuckling weakly at the company her innocent looking friend was keeping, Beatrice gave a nonchalant flick of her wrists. Feigned indifference. "Go on, then. Go get all dirty and sweaty...if you like it, that's what matters."

In a flash, Saffron had lunged forward and clasped her hands against the taller upper classman's shoulders. _Note. Serious. Face._ "I'm gonna come find you in homeroom Monday afternoon, okay? We'll come up with a killer program **together.**"

Beatrice tried to respond with an indifferent shrug, but her rosy cheeks and helpless grin gave her away. After a few moments, she gently shoved Saffron towards the van. "Go, you nut!"

Offering one last wave before turning and tottering unsteadily towards the van, Saffron's cheeks glowed.

With one hand behind her back fiddling with the small blouse tear, Beatrice tried to make out the chant the van's wild looking occupants had taken up. Louder and louder and louder.

"Vocalist's first concert! Vocalist's first concert! **Vocalist's first concert!**"

It was only after the van had pulled off in a cloud of smoke and was chugging down the road that Beatrice made out the words. Any other day, she would have groused...but today, she laughed. Loudly and with reckless abandon.

_Yeah, I should've known that roadie thing was a lie. Kazuki never liked the spotlight when she sang with us...with me. _A thoughtful, melodic hum graced Beatrice's lips as she turned and headed back to gather up her Choraleers members.

_I guess it's different when she's singing all alone...in a band._

_ I wonder if the concert thing she's doing this weekend is gonna be on TV? I'd really like to watch...actually, I should invite the whole Choraleers group over to my house to watch._

_ Come up with some kind of plan. Kazuki's an overworked little smarty pants… if she's gonna make time to help us, we should make time to help her._

* * *

The sun was slowly dipping in the sky as Rapunzel leaned out the passenger side window and checked her watch again. There was a cool, springtime breeze rustling her short locks. Tickling her skin. It filled her up with an unrelenting desire to be in the woods at that very moment. _Almost five o'clock. Well, that's alright. Goddess knows how many things I forgot to bring on the cruise last year because I didn't have a girlfriend to triple check everything._

The front door to the apartment complex burst open suddenly, and Rapunzel was treated to the rare sight of a breathless and disheveled Mulan. _Aww, looks like she's in her 'weekend mode'. Relax to the max!_

For Mulan, entering weekend mode meant that she wore plaid pajama pants, a pink t-shirt sporting the red lettering '_Itty Bitty Princess'_, and a rainbow colored scrunchie. When she noticed Elsa still fretting at the back of the car about improper packing and illegal lack of rear view mirror use, Mulan grinned warmly.

_Predictable fastidiousness is...handy._

Rounding the opposite side of the car which Elsa now owned instead of leased, Mulan gave Rapunzel's sunglasses an appraising grin. "Belushi or Aykroyd?"

Blowing a raspberry into her cupped hands, Rapunzel cackled merrily. "Goodman! Blues Brothers Two Thousand is **criminally** underrated."

The two went back and forth for a minute, but eventually Mulan gave Rapunzel the victory. As it was, the older woman was clutching a wrinkled piece of notebook paper. It seemed to make her extra fidgety, and she sighed a bit as Rapunzel inspected it. "I did not want to bother Elsa, but instruction number forty three says that the cats get wet food every Friday night. I, um...I think she forgot to pick that up at the store, and then **I** forgot to look at her list and gave them dry food instead."

Slapping her hands against her cheeks in her best Kevin McCallister impression, Rapunzel let out a pitiful moan. "**Oh**, the horror. My poor babies will **suffer!**" A moment later, she took note of Mulan's **increased** level of discomfort, and called an end to her little joke by ripping up the lengthy list of feline instructions Elsa had written. Into the glove compartment went the bits of paper. "Relax, Mulan. Elsie thinks she's spoiling them with that _Fancy Feast_ stuff, but I personally just do dry food every time. You'd think since **she's** the one who always scoops out the litter box that she'd make the connection between wet food and mega nasty poops, but…" Trailing off as she turned and gestured to the back of the car, Rapunzel practically purred. "That's our Elsa."

Mulan quickly turned away as she felt heat creeping onto her pale cheeks. _That's our Elsa...oh, now I'm being silly._ She only had to fumble for a response for a moment, however.

Down the road, a familiar voice rang out. "Ping! Sapphro!"

In the next moment, Elsa found herself no longer concerned with the packing job. Slamming the trunk shut, she greeted her friends with bashful bows and bright, interested eyes. "Milo, you're painting the level twenty fairies tonight? I'm jealous. **Kronk!** Hide some spinach puffs in the fridge for me and **don't** let Mulan find them! Lydia. Jafar. I left _Brunelleschi's Dome_ on the living room table. Please mark what you think we can use in the next town we go to, okay?"

Rapunzel let her right arm dangle against the car door as she leaned out the window and watched the scene unfold. Her eyes shone and every expressive gesture Elsa made in response to her friends' comments made Rapunzel's tummy flop. _Ten years. Elsa in high school...and now...**look at her.**_

_ More pretty growth than any tree I've ever seen._

Moments later, Rapunzel found her window crowded with the faces of her girlfriend's Dungeons and Dragons friends. She bashfully introduced herself, but even though she thought she was prepared for anything they had to say...she wasn't.

"Black bears climb trees up on that mountain. Take care of Elsa!"

"The party would have blundered into death traps a hundred times over if not for her cunning Heartwarder intellect."

"Wolves, too. Tie Elsa up in a bag and hang her in a tree if you have to, alright?"

"Wow, you guys are **really** weird." It was Lydia who spoke last, cringing at the more and less outrageous claims her friends made. Patting Rapunzel's hand several times, Lydia finished with a warm squeeze. "I don't think she's all that, um...woodsy. But she means a lot to us. Um...yeah."

Goodbyes were said, and in no time at all, Elsa and Rapunzel were speeding down the highway. Headed towards the mountains.

For the life of her, Elsa couldn't figure out what her friends had said to Rapunzel that caused the younger woman to devolve into a blubbering mess for half the ride.

_She's come so far since high school...I want to see how she grows next._

* * *

The _Tank_ was five miles from Monterey, chugging along at a slow but steady forty five miles per hour. Highway One had thankfully little traffic, and as Hiccup kept whipping his head around to see out both the front and back windows, he prayed his boyfriend's brake pad replacement job was solid.

Every time Anna had to lay on the brake, she also laid on the unnervingly screechy horn. Colorful curses always followed. Saffron and Merida cheered, Hiccup and Lars paled, and Chelsea was too concerned with breathing into her paper bag to care.

_I know Anna's got that boat of a car back at her place...but I **really** don't think she's as good at driving this monster as she says she is. Thinks she is._

For her part, Anna swore she was handling the _Tank_ better than anyone else ever had. She claimed each engine groan was a cry of praise and encouragement for her. Every puff of smoke was a dirty little heart the van expelled...just for its favorite driver.

"Yeah, Kida told me about some of the hot spots in town here. I guess the military has their language school somewhere on top of a big hill in town. She called it Murder Mountain."

Saffron, having traveled seldomly in her young life, alternated between mashing her face against the roadmap, the shotgun window, and the folder of printouts detailing the music festival. Anna had printed out nearly a hundred pages of tent ground layouts, a list of rules a mile long, and music-related details. Saffron had read every page three times on the ride down and memorized them all...but she was sure to share the red-lettered last page with the entire band.

"Two rules. Rule one. No fighting!" Saffron's first rule was met with sarcastic shouts of **_one time!_** Tucking the paper back into the folder, she continued from memory. "Rule two. Covers of the following artists' songs are **forbidden.** AC/DC, Adam Lambert, Aerosmith…"

Even though it was the fourth time Merida was hearing the rules, she still listened. She still sported a dopey half-grin. _She's gonna have the absolute best time here._ It was only when a wheezy Chelsea flopped against Merida's right shoulder that the older woman coughed and stared down at her folder of guitar picks.

Tossing her ruined paper bag on the floor, Chelsea gritted her teeth and quashed the

nausea in her tummy. "Hey, Mer. Before Anna, like, writes the band name on any official papers...we should nail down a **real** name. You know?"

Sliding a hand along the bra strap underneath her blue and black t-shirt, Merida nodded. Then, she silently cursed the muggy, coastal air of Monterey. Heavy breathing on her right started up again, and Merida wordlessly passed a plastic _Sheetz_ bag over to Chelsea. The guitarist set her jaw, resolution burning in her eyes. She knew three things for certain.

_I'm gonna make this weekend **legendary** for Saf._

_ This is a real chance to get our band's name out there...**and** we're putting out a fuckin' record in two months. We **need** a real name...one that's gonna stick._

_ Man, fuck these dumbass straps and this humid as shit weather. I declare LaLaFest weekend to be **all freeboob, all the time.**_

* * *

"Armstrong Redwoods State Natural Reserve, next right." Rapunzel hopped up and down in her seat, hands slapping against thighs as she inclined her head towards the green roadside sign. Slipping her fingers around the sleeve of Elsa's sweater, Rapunzel gave three childish tugs. "Bingo bango bongo!"

Elsa cracked a small grin before easing into the right lane and checking her rear view mirror. She drew several steadying breaths, none of which helped to calm her down. The anxiety was still moderately tolerable, though, so Elsa focused on the navigational computer.

The navigational which, at that exact moment, ran into a repeating-loop error. "_In a half mile, turn right turn right turn right turn right turn right turn right turn right turn right…"_

With each glitchy repetition the dashboard computer made, Elsa squeezed the steering wheel a bit tighter.

"_Turn right turn right turn right…"_

She pushed her shoulders back, chin dipping low as the monotone, robotic voice hacked away at her patience. From the corner of her vision, Elsa spotted Rapunzel leaning out the window and lost in the majesty of the slowly approaching mountains.

_"Turn right turn right turn right…"_

Squealing as she tore her right hand from the steering wheel, Elsa dragged her fingers down the navigational console. She mashed every button she could, a frantically stressed snarl spilling from her lips. "**I think we know which way we have to turn now shut up you digital devil woman!**"

Elsa's minor fit drew Rapunzel's attention, but the latter was eerily calm. Her smile was serene as she observed her girlfriend's hostility. Not once did Rapunzel entertain thoughts of worry over a sudden loss of car control. Elsa's right hand released some stress, while her left hand remained on the steering wheel. It didn't budge an inch.

_I know you're anxious, nerdface. I am, too...and that's so normal. So very expected._

When Elsa felt Rapunzel's hand slide over top of her own, the older woman's panic receded greatly. She allowed her girlfriend's warm fingers to guide her own to the navigational unit's power button. The digital voice disappeared, and Elsa counted out several long breaths before turning her right hand around. Palm to palm, she laced ten fingers together and brought them to her lips.

As the car coasted gently into a long, swooping exit turn, Rapunzel no longer had her eyes on the mountains. Her attention was stolen by her girlfriend's lips on the back of her hand.

Drawing a shaky breath of her own, Elsa made a left turn at the light and immediately noticed the old, oak sign stretching over the street.

**_'Armstrong Redwoods State Natural Reserve'_**

The only thing Elsa felt was the warm hand squeezing her own. She dug deep, below her anxiety, and drew up her own excitement. Holding onto everything she yearned to learn about her cousin, her lover, her girlfriend...proved challenging.

_What a silly idea. Silly...but somehow, it sounds like just the kind of thing Rapunzel would think of. There's...excited energy bubbling up inside of me because this trip is finally...finally here. Excited. Happy. Yearning._

Feeling another squeeze against her hand, Elsa glanced over just in time to see Rapunzel pressing her pouty lips against the pale skin. Inhaling deeply.

Pulling to a stop behind several other vehicles at the park gates, Elsa stared at her cousin's lips. She held onto her own fluttering feelings of anticipation for the days to come.

_I'm still learning. I still...still doubt myself. But I don't doubt these feelings...and I want to protect them. Put them somewhere safe. _

_ So I'll put the happiness in my hand. The love...in my hand._

_ And I'll keep holding onto your hand._

_ I'll put it all in my hand...and I know you won't let go._

_ I **do** know that._

* * *

Two hundred miles from the Redwoods Reserve, members of the Del Monte Golf Course gathered in front of the clubhouse to stare. Many muttered thinly veiled curses and threats. A few gnawed at their fingernails, foreheads creased with distress. Patrons exited the restaurant and couldn't help but stare, as did the frantic groundskeepers.

Just across the street, their annual torment was quickly gathering steam. _LaLaFest_ had opened its gates a few short hours earlier...and every golfer in a five mile radius knew there would be no peace on the links that weekend.

For the other fifty one weeks of the year, the expansive, empty field served as...an expansive, empty field. This was the tenth year of the eclectic music festival, though, and the team of event coordinators grew more competent and expeditious in their setup routine every year.

The entire area was surrounded by a ten foot tall chain link fence. There were two entrances: one for band and crew vehicles and the other for general admission. At one end of the field, four smaller stages were constructed. Every time a less well known band arrived and signed in, they were handed a sheet of paper with their stage assignments, days to play, and the time they were allotted for each set. From eleven in the morning until nine at night, those four, smaller stages featured a constantly rotating roster of dreamers, rockers, and hangers-on.

As smaller bands played their hearts out, they each had a clear view of the one stage opposite them. At the other end of the field sat a fifth stage; one which was larger than all four B-side stages combined. Multicolored spotlights, smoke machines, and climbable rafters featuring platforms at various heights made it grab the attention of both bands...and concert-goers.

For four hours Friday night, as well as all day Saturday, the B-list bands played their hearts out, even as they watched the more popular A-list bands own the main stage. It was common knowledge that every year, the concert promoters polled the audience Sunday morning. The B-side band who the audience most favored from the two previous days of music won the coveted 'Last Sunday Timeslot'.

And yet, while every year saw the competition between the B-side bands grow more heated as old rivalries were rekindled and new ones sprang up...there was also a camaraderie they shared. Impromptu jam sessions were held throughout both the band campsite located behind the four B-side stages, **and** several of the more adventurous groups even set up short, fiery sets among the much larger audience campsite.

Hundreds of concert-goers had already set up their tents in the cordoned off space in the middle of the field, and they cheered as each band's arrival was announced.

Friends laughed as they reconnected, enemies swore curses on each other even as they felt their common bond. The music had brought them all there, and all around the festival grounds, raucous shouts in greeting lit up the air.

The line of cars, vans, and other four wheeled monstrosities waiting to be let on the festival grounds at the band entrance was at least thirty deep. The _Tank_ chugged along as it crept towards the entry gate. The band was twenty ninth in line, and everybody was sweating bullets over the idea that their clunker might stall out. Or explode.

Or stall out **and** explode.

Anna was still driving, so she insisted her bandmates head for the general admission gate instead of waiting in line. "No point in all of us twiddling our noodles for, like, an hour here. Just flash those necklace tag things I gave you and you can jump ahead of all the metal-heads in line. Get familiar with the joint and I'll hook up with y'all after I get in and find out where we're setting up **Camp Awesome.**"

Saffron was the only one to volunteer to stay behind with Anna, but it was obvious the high schooler's offer was half-hearted. Half of the worrisome vibrations came from the van itself, while the other was Saffron's bouncing legs and vibrating body.

"Naw, you go too, Saf. I got some more manager type phone calls to make...and maybe I'll throw on some _Black Veil Brides_ and see just how many freaks I can piss off. Go have fun and don't let anyone get kidnapped." Reaching out to squeeze her friend's nose, Anna's cheeks lit up at how warm Saffron was. _Oh look at her, she's about to jump right out of her skin._ Anna waited until Saffron had left the van, before grabbing Merida by the wrist.

The two shared a look. Merida's features, which had been just as amped up as Saffron's, immediately washed away as a serious yet relaxed expression took over. "I'm on it, chickie. **Nobody** here is gonna be more safe than Saf."

Pursing her lips for a moment, Anna resisted the urge to crack a sly grin. _I know, Mer. I _

_know. I won't bust your ass about fairy godmother shit any more._ Snaking a hand through Merida's wild tangle of curls, Anna drew their foreheads together. Warm smiles grew into wild, deliriously thrilled grins. "I know y'all wanted **me** to pick from the two names that got the most votes...but I ain't the senior member here. It was **you** who kept slogging through garbage talent until you found the gems we've got now. Final say is yours; text me with what you pick so I can write it on all the forms and shit here."

Merida nodded dumbly. "Sure thing, chickie."

Rapping her knuckles against her dumbfounded friend's head, Anna finished her little lecture. "So we know what we're gonna put on the album."

A few moments later and Merida burst out of the van. She hustled to catch up to her friends and fellow bandmates, while whooping and hollering the whole way.

A fresh wave of warmth and giddiness shot through Anna's body. Pressing two fingers against her lips, she still felt the lingering heat and passion from Merida's surprise kiss. _We're so gaga over the music. It lights up our insides, explodes out of us, and if we aren't holding a guitar or a mic...**now I'm worked up!**_

**_Ready to manager the shit out of my lovely wrecking crew of a band!_**

In the last three minutes, another seven B-side band vehicles had pulled up behind the _Tank_. Honks, jeers, and taunts lit up the air as everyone politely encouraged the '_shit-brain with a shit van'_ to '_get its broken down ass in gear and move'_.

Anna wasn't even phased. She embraced the chaos. Before reaching down to shift from park to drive, she snatched a black and red CD from the console and shoved it in the CD player.

_Our Tank might be a broken down shit van, but its sound system will eat your fucking souls. **Suck on Black Veil Brides trash and kiss my ass, you glorious metal-head bastards!**_

* * *

Elsa laughed. She hadn't expected her anxiety and trepidation to have receded enough for **laughter** to be her first reaction after stepping out of the car at the campsite. The fact that Rapunzel had chosen to wear simple, grey sweatshorts and a paint-streaked t-shirt for the ride up to the mountain should have tipped Elsa off.

_What else did I expect, though? My girlfriend **is** one with the trees. The flowers. The dirt._

_ She's beyond happy. She's...elated. **Filthy...and elated.**_

With each somersault, cartwheel, and roll, Rapunzel became dirtier and dirtier. She flopped over tall patches of grass, performed clumsy backstrokes over pebble-ridden dirt, and collapsed butt first into every soggy mud puddle she spied. With every prance and every skip, her scrunched toes collected more of the forest floor between each. The cool breeze from earlier that Friday afternoon had been replaced by a thick, muggy atmosphere.

Sweat already clung to Rapunzel's neck, back, and arms. Her short, blonde locks exploded in a mess of friz and were enhanced further with every leaf and twig that found its way into the tangle.

A joyful cry leapt from her throat. "Mama Goddess, you feel so **earthy** today! I love love love your precious, green face!"

_I'm home. I'm home. I'm home. Under the great big sky. With every wise and wonderful Redwood...and each little sprout drinking up goodness from my Helia's burning ball of love._

_ And...Elsa wants me like this. She wants to...**see** me like this. _Swiping a mud-streaked hand over her cheeks, Rapunzel felt the dirty, wet smear she now sported. She knew that, at some point during her dirty dancing, she had cried.

_Happy tears are the best tears. Happy tears don't gotta have a reason._

_ Mother Nature is my blankie here. She's my clothing, my makeup, and my fancy-pants crown._ Sliding a hand through the deliciously soft blades of grass, Rapunzel grasped a bunched-up mish mash of twigs and leaves.

_My nerdface doesn't want me to hold back who I am. She wants...all of me._

Moments later, Elsa was fretting over her giddy cousin. "It's so wonderful to see you so...full of **joy**, love. But...ticks?! **Ticks**, Punzie...Tee Eye See Kay Ess!"

Shortly after Rapunzel proudly announced her dance was finished, she latched onto Elsa's arm and allowed her older cousin to lead her down the path towards the coven's reserved campsite. Unable to resist resting a muddy cheek against Elsa's left shoulder, Rapunzel's smile blazed brightly. "**That's** why I asked you to keep your nice clothes at home. This grubby little daughter of the forest is gonna cling to you like **dirt.**"

The hoarse edge in Rapunzel's words wasn't lost on Elsa, and her cheeks pinked up as she fumbled for a reply. It was quiet, but whispered with nose and lips pressed against the earthy mess that was Rapunzel's hair. "I love you just as much when you're all dirty...but if we win the cabin raffle, I'd rather kiss your **clean** body." What Elsa kept to herself was that she was also inspecting her girlfriends scalp for evil ticks.

It took all of Rapunzel's willpower to keep her legs from turning into jelly and giving out completely. The pair pressed on through the forest, already hearing signs of life that they were pretty sure belonged to other humans.

* * *

There was never a doubt in Saffron's mind that Merida was popular. Rough around the edges, but perfect the way she was...and surely there were many other people, **like** the high schooler herself, who admired and adored Merida for exactly who she was.

Saffron had been **certain** of her older friend's popularity. She had just never actually **seen** any of Merida's friends visit _Vinyl for Losers_.

_Who wouldn't be all googly-eyed for Mer? I never had to actually **meet** any of her friends, outside of our band, in order to **know** they were out there. Heckies, this is only my first concert...but **she's** been melting faces with wicked guitar shredding and mixing it up with all kinds of other bands for **nine years!**_

_ Their faces just light up! And she even has a **nickname** I never even knew about. Oh, I **so** wanna hear the story behind that. Like...**every badass rocker here** knows her by that name! Jeepers peepers...argh, okay, I guess I'll let go of her arm. She's, like, **attracting** people who are mega stoked to see her here from **every flippin' direction!**_

_And that **nickname.** How did I not at least know that Mer digs the Beastie Boys?!_

After quietly releasing her grip on Merida's right arm, Saffron slipped a few paces back until she was in-step with Hiccup. Another handful of hard-edged-looking folks were headed towards the teenager's most favorite guitarist in the whole wide world.

By that time, Saffron had lost count of how many people greeted Merida with the same adrenaline-infused shout.

"**Hello Nasty, where you been?!**" And just like that, Merida was swept away in a flurry of high-fives, crass taunting, and the occasional headbutt.

Tugging at the B-side band tag she wore, Saffron went back to taking in the sights. On the far side of the festival field, right up against the tall chain-link fence, was a strip of food and merchandise vendors. Picnic tables and garbage bins had been arranged in neat rows several yards from the food and drink shacks, but they were quickly being shuffled around as people rearranged the tables to suit their groups' needs.

Farther down past the food vendors was a row of porta-johns. Saffron counted ten of the blue and white boxes, and each had a line of antsy concert-goers that was longer than the high schooler cared to count. _Ha...and to think I actually **laughed** when Mer showed me her box of Depends._

Satisfied that she now knew enough about the festival grounds to not die of starvation or an exploded bladder, Saffron scanned the nearby crowds for Merida. She quickly spotted a telltale shock of ginger curls about ten yards away in a sea of people. Brow furrowing and eyes narrowing a bit, Saffron shoved her hands deep into her jeans pockets. Her stomach flopped uncomfortably, and she kicked at the gravel path the band was walking on.

_I'm just **hungry**. For food and stuff, I guess. Totally not jealous of every freakin' person here being best buddies with Mer. Uh uh, nope. Of **course** lots of people find her super swanky...who wouldn't?!_

Saffron was dimly aware of a growling sound nearby. She wasn't sure if it came from her stomach or her throat.

_I'm **so not** jelly! That's not me. Hyper cool dudettes like Merida are **always** gonna attract attention. Friends are the best and the more friends she's got...the better._

_Okay, time to stop being, like, **three** freakin' years old. We'll totally have time to hang out this weekend...I can totes be patient. I'm the most patient organism **on** this blue space marble!_

It was only when Saffron felt her hair being ruffled that she realized she was being talked to...and completely ignoring said person. Blushing lightly, she dug a pinky around in her left ear, and managed a lamely apologetic smile. "Sorry, Unc. I was all spacey there, what's up?"

Chuckling warmly, Hiccup gestured in Merida's direction. "I can see your brain chugging along at a million miles per hour, Saf. You'll figure it out pretty quick, though. If you think Merida is rowdy at our dinky bar gigs at home...well…" Trailing off while considering his next words carefully, Hiccup clapped his hands together and brought them up to his chin. "She's got this sort of...alter ego. When she's on the road at big events, like this one." At the perplexed and slightly awed stare Saffron gave him, Hiccup waved his hands in reassurance. "She feeds off the crowds...the energy. Don't worry, she's still Mer...but with the volume cranked up to eleven. It started back in high school. She was fifteen and I was fourteen when…" Paling a bit when he noticed Saffron literally hanging onto his right shoulder, wide eyed and mystified, Hiccup shook his head in the negative. "Nah, you should...ask **her** about it. But wait 'til she's had a few drinks, maybe."

Saffron pursed her lips, studying her keyboardist friend for a long moment. At length, she nodded and gave Hiccup room to breathe. _That's fair. It's Merida's nickname...I'd wanna hear the story behind it from her, anyway._ Shooting Hiccup a sidelong glance, Saffron tried to slip in a nonchalant question. "'Kay...but could you maybe, pretty pleasies tell me who **gave** her that name? Was it one of her headbutt-y pals we saw earlier?"

Slapping a hand against his forehead, Hiccup let out an exaggerated groan. He managed to last a full ten seconds before glancing over at Saffron.

Her pathetic pout undid him instantly. "Alright, but if Mer tells you **different**...don't say you know otherwise. Nasty...that's the name **I** gave her in high school." Smirking lamely as he noticed said guitarist shoving and elbowing strangers as she made her way back to the band, Hiccup lowered his voice further. "That name was **my** idea, and...well...it's like Beetlejuice. Once I said the name and she decided she **loved** it, it gave her power."

At that moment, Merida crashed through the crowd and rejoined her friends. With a drink in hand and raw energy lighting up her face, she immediately sidled up to Saffron. "Eh, sorry about that, Saf. The fuckin' demons are loose here this weekend, and they love to see me get shitfaced. But I promised you a perfect fuckin' first concert, and I'ma give you all o' that."

Latching onto Merida's free arm, Saffron offered Hiccup a sly, reassuring wink. The vocalist listened to her friend brag loudly about how **their** manager was the best and every other manager was a piece of shit by comparison. The gnawing in Saffron's belly disappeared and her cheeks lit up again.

_I get what you were saying, Hic. In Beetlejuice, you had to say his name three times to wake him up. Once, twice, three times...and he got stronger each time. But that zombie dude had a limit of three times. Then he was up and at 'em...couldn't get any stronger than that._

_ But that name you gave Mer...**concert** Mer. Touring Mer. Festival Mer._

_ Every time somebody calls her that name, she gets more excited. More revved up. Like she's gonna smash all four of the B-side band stages and melt everyone's face on the main stage...until only we're left to rock it._

_ Mer's always been someone special to me...but now I get to meet a new side of her. I get to meet Nasty._

The Friday night air was warm and muggy, but Saffron's teeth still chattered as she shivered for a few seconds. She suddenly lost her grip on Merida's arm, only to feel it lope around her shoulders. She found she was able to tuck herself against the guitarist's side very comfortably.

One by one, the stage lights and campsite field lamps were beginning to turn on. Saffron took that moment to tilt her head back and take in the expansive, starlit sky before bright, artificial lights dimmed the view. Each soft, white spot glowed and sparkled against the cloudless, black sky. The stars shimmered in Saffron's eyes.

She shivered again. She felt Merida squeeze her shoulder again.

_Mer makes my little heart go pitty pat. And I can hear the big, strong thump thump thump of **her** heart._

_ **This** is where she really comes alive...and I get to see that._

_ This weekend...I get to meet Nasty. And I got a little surprise for her, too._

_ Dear my heart, try not to explode or anything. Love, Saffy-taffy._


	97. Chapter ninety-seven

As much as Esmerelda was finding entertainment in watching her lover bicker with one of her good friends, she had more setup work to do at the campsite. Kicking off her simple, tan sandals, she hiked up the bottom of her long, purple robe and tucked it into the yellow, braided cord wrapped around her waist.

She displayed the strength and agility of someone much younger than forty four years as she shimmied her way up the lone maple tree in the area. A light breeze rustled a thousand budding leaves on the tree, and as Esmerelda dangled her legs from a sturdy branch, she felt a few buds brush against her cheek.

Her dark green eyes scrutinized the cloudy horizon, but a fond giggle played at her lips with every tickle she felt from the leaf buds. _Looks like rain tonight...but maybe it'll hold off until a little later. At least until the opening ceremony is finished._

Shimmying the robe up over her knees, Esmerelda kicked out her feet and rocked back and forth on the tree branch.

_And dancing. Plenty of new members to teach this year...and a familiar face or two who already know the steps._

Off to the left of the clearing, the High Priestess observed as the coven's four newest members put up each tent. Each junior member wore the same purple robe as Esmerelda, only theirs came with a brown waist cord. They worked well together, enjoying each others' company and singing songs with cheerful voices. They made sure to keep their voices to a respectful volume, mindful of both the wildlife and passing hikers.

Unable to restrain a fond sigh as the bickering coming from the large, canvas tent aside the pavilion rose in pitch, Esmerelda began to shimmy back down the tree. _Time to go settle down the firecrackers...again._

"Alright, I don't even know **what** to call this, but a knot is **not** the first word that comes to mind." Kida handled the ornately tied rope with care, lest it blow apart at the slightest jostle.

Cipher snorted, scrunching up his nose in disdain as he nudged the far more simplistic knot his Marine friend had tied. "Mine's got character **and** function. Just lookin' at yours makes me...wanna...fall asleep…" He yawned expressively in demonstration.

After Esmerelda arrived, she pointedly ignored her snarking friends while giving several tugs on each knot holding the main tent upright. Satisfied that it wasn't going to collapse **immediately**, Esmerelda snatched Cipher by the back of his blue robe. "Check on the firewood at the cabin, love? And I could use a fresh pinecone...if you smell a good one on the way." Immediately afterwards, Esmerelda grasped Kida by her white waist cord and yanked her gently in the direction of the nearby pavilion. "Rouse, you mouse. More company's on the way...and I think you want to greet them personally."

A pretty blush stained Kida's cheeks, and she quickly made her way to the pavilion. _We never even **told** her! Ez really **does** have an army of forest sprites gathering intel for her._

No sooner had Kida sat down at a picnic table under the pavilion to finish working on the event schedule billboard, then loud laughter drew her attention to the treeline. Immediately following the happy sound was another, quieter giggle. Bushes rustled and uncertain murmurs followed.

"There's a clearing up here, nerdface. I **swear** this is the place."

"**Ticks**, Rapunzel. Armies of them!"

Kida brightened visibly, setting aside her billboard and rising to her feet. _Better go fish my favorite people out of the woods. Corona, ticks **are** a real thing._

_ If you don't believe **one** of your girlfriends, maybe you'll believe both of us...together!_

* * *

The event coordinators at _LaLaFest_ had gotten a great deal by bulk purchasing single person pop-up tents. Audience members who chose to camp out on the grounds were expected to bring their own sleeping gear, but tents were provided for the bands that elected to stay on-site.

The allotted campsites were filling up rapidly, with all-black pop-up tents littering the area. Nearby, parking attendants had given up trying to get the bands to park their vehicles in an orderly fashion and considered a night with no minor collisions a success.

Saffron had dropped a few steps behind as she followed her friends to their assigned campsite. Anna had texted each member the location a short while earlier, just in case they had split up. Despite making her best efforts to keep up with the group, Saffron couldn't help but drop back every so often. Drop back and stare.

_They've got tiki torches! And those folks over at site sixty two are making tie dye shirts!_

_ This is all so **awesome!**_

Finding herself nearly blown away by the million and one things to see, Saffron ranked them all just below the music blaring from every direction. Band members crossed into different campsites, pulled up chairs, and started blasting out impromptu jams with zero hesitation.

_Alt! Beat! Experimental! Garage! Industrial! Reggae! Funk!_

_ **And holy moley, all the fusions!**_

The further along Saffron walked, however, the more her joy was tempered by mild irritation. Every campsite she walked past gave off its own, unique vibe. Colors bold or drab, decorations spartan or flashy. One thing was lacking at almost every campsite the teenager saw, and she found she had to focus increasingly harder to restrain herself from **fixing everything.**

_Nothing's lined up or organized! Like...**nothing at all!**_ Saffron tried not to gawk at the sloppy manner in which many tents were pitched, as well as the haphazard way most band members had angled their tents. More than a few people smiled and waved at the girl who was clearly a starstruck onlooker.

Saffron kept reminding herself to smile and **not** comment on how the disorganization was slowly driving her bonkers.

_Oh please, oh please, oh **please please please…**_

"Welcome to **_Very Fucking Loud_** land!" Tugging a hand-cart loaded with four amps, Anna had arrived back at campsite seventy six just in time to greet her friends with a manic holler. Setting the equipment down next to her backpack, she dug out a stack of forms and rushed over to the band. Her cheeks were flushed and despite stripping down to a black sports bra, blue gym class shorts, and Birkenstock sandals, Anna was still sweating up a storm. "Little humid, huh? Welcome to our home away from home, ladies and gentlemen. Grab whichever tent you want, they're all totally clean. Here's a copy of the schedule this weekend for everyone...our sets are highlighted in pukey green. Sign this, this, this, **definitely this**…" Frizzy braids bobbed as Anna ushered each band member onto the campsite, firing off instructions with relentless enthusiasm as she slapped several pieces of paper into each of their hands.

Chelsea loudly declared she was going to lock herself in her tent, strip down, and give herself a thorough wet wipe bath. Hiccup dumped his personal belongings in another tent, blushing profusely when Lars dumped his own bag into the same tent. Moments later, the two wandered off in the direction of the prog rock they heard.

Merida chuckled warmly, yanking a grey bath towel from one of her duffel bags. "Been busy here, huh, chickie?" She wiped the sweat from her friend's forehead and cheeks, before glancing down at the crudely constructed signpost that had clearly been put up at the last minute.

Anna responded with a breathy giggle, the heady rush of her work the past hour filling her head with a dizzying warmth. Taking a long drink from her bottle of raspberry Gatorade, she nudged the signpost with a Birkenstock sandal. The sign read **_'VFL'_** in bold, red and black letters. "Just tryin' to make everything perfect. Do the manager thing, you know." Anna's blissful grin widened further when she felt Merida press the towel against her sweaty collar. Nibbling on her bottom lip, Anna stared at the grass pressing against her feet. "VFL, huh? That **wasn't** on the band name list we all came up with...but Very Fucking Loud definitely gets our point across. That **is** what those letters stand for, right?"

Flicking her friend's warm forehead, Merida's devilish grin slipped into a softer, more meaningful smile. "Letters can mean a lot of things, chickie. Things that matter, yeah?"

A moment later, Anna shoved Merida in the direction of the tent, with flustered instructions to remind the others to sign their festival waivers and return them by Sunday. She whirled back around upon hearing a pitiful moan from the youngest member of the newly christened _VFL_. "Like what you see here, Saf?"

Riotous laughter spilled from Saffron's lips as she threw her arms around Anna. She heard the older woman's protests. Something about _sweaty as a pig in a sauna_, but Saffron was too relieved to care. "You unpacked everything. Set the whole camp up. You're the **manager**, Anna, you're supposed to order **us** to do that."

Anna chuckled affectionately, wiping a sweaty palm against her shorts before ruffling her pint sized friend's hair. "I've rocked out in places like this before, Saf. You've got forty eight hours here to make memories. Like hell I'd let you waste **any** of that time unpacking and setting shit up."

The bashful relief in Saffron's voice was loud and clear. "And you **lined up the tents and stuff!** You're totally the best manager in the whole universe!"

Anna shrugged, glancing around at the surrounding bands' campsites for the first time that evening. _I've got a great band to take care of...great friends to take care of. You're god damn right I'm gonna make you guys look good. Fuckin' pride for years, baby._

After sending Saffron on her way with a playful back slap, Anna finished her bottle of Gatorade, and fished out her cell phone. _Right then. Call Saf's parents in case she forgot to, text Punzie and Elsa. Then, maybe...oh._ Glancing over at campsite seventy three, Anna grimaced at the sight of an old man smaller than **her** struggling to move pieces of an oversized drum kit back to the parking lot.

Scanning the rest of the neighboring campsite, Anna failed to spot anybody else. She pouted hard, a dissatisfied growl crawling up out of her throat. _No one's around to help you, dude? That's so not cool._ Pocketing her cell phone while reminding herself to make her important calls later, Anna bolted forward.

A near instantaneous faceplant taught her that trying to run in Birkenstock sandals was a horrible idea. Switching back to her trusty sneakers, Anna headed over to help her neighbors.

_Would rather go barefoot, but the last thing I need is a broken bottle stabbing down there. I'll leave the shoeless prancing to Punzie-pie and Elsa this weekend._

_ VFL Super Manager to the rescue!_

* * *

Kida closed her left eye, hands steadying as she let out a slow exhale. Several accurate hammer pounds followed, driving the last nail of her finished billboard onto the empty announcement wall in the pavilion. She heard a weary sigh and turned around, knowing full well who was distressed...and **why** they were distressed. "Elsa, you don't have to wear it if you don't feel comfortable. Blue robes are for special guests, but our Goddess won't smite you for being a dirty infidel if you don't rock our colors."

Elsa smiled weakly in appreciation, but continued to fiddle with the garment. She glanced over at Cipher, who also wore a blue robe.

Combing a hand through her frizzed-out bangs, Kida sat down opposite Elsa at the picnic table and tried to lighten her friend's mood. "Hell, once Ez finishes the opening ritual, I'm gonna **respectfully** toss **my** robe right into my tent. Way more fun to dance around the fire with nothing...on...uh, sorry." Pursing her lips as she stared down at the oak tabletop, Kida pinched her own cheeks chidingly. "Anything you aren't comfortable with, just bow out. You don't have to explain or excuse yourself." Sliding a hand across the table and poking Elsa's forearm, Kida shyly looked back up. "You don't **ever** have to explain yourself. Just…"

Drawing the collar of the robe up to her mouth, the corners of Elsa's eyes crinkled. "Maybe I could wear it over top of my clothes now?"

Kida gave an enthusiastic series of nods right away, shoulders slumping in relief. Jerking a thumb towards a clearly marked path behind the pavilion, she fiddled with her green pen awkwardly. "Communal bathroom's down that way. It's where Corona went to, uh, clean off all of her **happy dirt.**"

Both women shared an affectionate chuckle. Elsa blushed again, before standing up and draping her blue ceremonial robe over her left arm. In her right hand she still clutched a single raffle ticket. It had been five minutes since Kida feigned nonchalance in directing Elsa's attention to the announcement board. Specifically, the tacked-on sheet of paper that listed the two winning cabin night raffle numbers.

Elsa had tried to act only mildly interested as she had fished out her atrociously large collection of tickets. She had managed to take four whole steps towards the posted winners sheet, before stumbling on a picnic table leg and scattering every ticket onto the concrete pavilion floor.

A full minute of flustered babbling ensued, while Elsa had tried to scoop up the pile of tickets without blushing herself out of existence. It was purely by chance that Kida had spotted the forged winning ticket, picked it up, and showed it to her mortified friend.

The winning ticket was now quite wrinkled from the tense way that Elsa clutched it. She paused next to Kida, heart thumping erratically, before forcing out a flustered yet grateful mumble. "Thanks for being so...you know. Patient."

Smiling warmly in reply, Kida turned and squeezed Elsa's right shoulder. "Go get changed for the opening ritual. And don't forget to tell your girlfriend the good news."

Elsa nodded dumbly and took one step forward. She stopped again, feet shuffling aimlessly as she rapped the winning raffle ticket against her chin. Her mouth opened and closed several times before she was able to squeak out her amendment to Kida's statement...in a very small voice. "...our girlfriend."

This time it was Kida who grinned dopily before pressing her face against the picnic table. She scratched the metal clip on her pen against the oak tabletop, cheeks pleasantly warm.

_Look at that woman go. Look at that woman **grow.**_

Moments later, Kida heard Elsa's voice again. Farther away, but louder and laced with confusion...and intrigue. "Every other ticket I signed is...in blue ink. Do I even...**have** a green pen?"

Slamming her mouth shut before a flustered squeal could sneak out, Kida's eyes boggled as she stared at her green pen. In a blind panic, she scrutinized the treacherous writing utensil for all of three seconds...before hurling it as far into the woods in the **opposite direction** as she could.

_Sorry for littering, Goddess. Holy shit, my heart's gonna **explode.**_

* * *

**_'Ladies and Gentlemen, we've got Modest Mouse up front. From left to right, we've got Arcade Fire, Bon Iver, Tame Impala, and Sparrow Death Trap in the back. We're glad you see everyone here this weekend...now show your love to tonight's entertainment. Welcome to LaLaFest 2017...hit it!'_**

At eight pm sharp, the loudspeakers all over the festival grounds had crackled to life. The audience's shouts rolled through the air like thunder, kick-starting the setlists of the five opening bands.

The first fifteen yards in front of each stage was reserved for audience members who chose to stand, jump around, or fling their bodies carelessly against one another as the music lit a fire in their bodies. Behind the walls of die hard fans, more relaxed but no less enthusiastic, were thousands more concert-goers in fold-out chairs. Some lounged in beanbag chairs while other people had put in the effort to haul sofas or recliners onto the field.

A light veil of clouds had rolled in over the last hour, however, and most people who were using more comfortable seating also carried rain-resistant tarps.

The third group of concert-goers consisted of the audience campground directly in the middle of the field. Many people preferred to sit by their tents and personal belongings. While at that distance, the music from all five stages collided in the middle of the field in a mish-mash of noise, there were always vendors making their way around the campground and selling wireless earbuds which could be tuned into any stage's performance.

A simple swivel of a chair and a quick wireless station switch allowed a campsite sitter to enjoy any performance they wanted. Doubly so if they brought, **or** purchased, a pair of binoculars.

The members of _VFL_ had held a brief pow-wow earlier, in which the stage schedules were studied and gushed over. None of the band members were surprised to find out they favored watching different performances at different times...but Saffron had managed to convince everyone to celebrate the start of the festival by checking out _Modest Mouse's_ set together.

Merida's glower, daring anyone to turn down their vocalist's suggestion, played a small part in the group's decision. Between the six friends, they hauled their chairs, snacks, and emergency umbrellas right up to the front of the section for seated viewing. Glaring stage lights blazed twenty yards ahead, and at eight pm sharp, _Modest Mouse_ kicked things off with one of their hits, _Dashboard._

From song one, Saffron showed off her impressive, encyclopedic knowledge of song lyrics as she pranced back and forth between the seated section and the standing section.

"Well it would've been, could've been worse than you'd ever know-ho-ho!"

The flashing stage lights danced in Anna's eyes, and she rocked her feet from left to right as she munched on a vendor-bought burrito. _Not as good as La Taquiera, but I'll take it. Man, these dudes just get better and better every year...oops, there goes our firecracker!_ Chuckling as she watched Saffron leap out of her chair and skip merrily over to join the dancing audience members, Anna swallowed quickly before shouting out more lyrics at the top of her lungs.

At the end of their little row, Hiccup leaned over and grimaced. First he tried whispering, but after realizing his voice carried all of two feet, he shouted. "Should we warn her about not, you know, yelling too much and blowing out her voice before we go on tomorrow?"

Merida cackled gleefully before reaching over and swatting Hiccup's right knee. "You warned her, like, a hundred times on the drive **up**." Slouching back in her seat, the redhead lazily sipped at her Long Island Iced Tea. A moment later, she heard shouts of **_'Hello, Nasty!'_**, and responded with a fist pump and a raucous holler.

Knees bouncing as the energy at the festival filled her up to the bursting point, Anna batted a hand in Hiccup's direction while echoing Merida. "She knows. She's got lung power to spare and an **iron throat**. Don't even sweat it, Hic."

A few moments later, Saffron came tearing back through the crowd. Flopping back into her chair, she proudly showed off a blue slap wristband decorated with black and silver guitars. It was hard for Merida and Chelsea to see clearly, though, as Saffron gestured wildly while she gushed. "Somebody gave me this and said I should sing in their band! **Ha,** can you imagine that?!"

Chelsea inspected the wristband, cooing with approval, while Merida loudly boasted that anybody who wanted to steal **their** vocalist would have to fight her first. She was only halfway through her declaration, though, when Saffron gleefully abandoned her chair to go dance some more.

This time, the teenager disappeared completely. Anna's smile vanished, and she lurched out of her seat in one swift motion. _I **just** called her parents to let 'em know their little bean is safe and sound. Better not push my luck._

"Hold on, chickie." Pushing herself out of her chair as well, Merida slapped Anna's left shoulder. "Got a shot for me?"

Anna grinned warmly, before kneeling down by the band's cooler and grabbing a small, plastic cup filled half-way with tequila. The tray she'd bought for the four legal-aged drinkers of the group was still mostly full, as Hiccup and Lars had one apiece and Merida, an unusually low two. _Oh, but I can see it in those green eyes. Nasty's ramping up...hold onto your knickers, LaLaFest!_

For herself, Anna had been content to sip on a Shirley Temple sprinkled with a dash of vodka. _Crazy mad energy, but the price is sweating bullets. Gatorade all weekend and not peeing my shorts, it is!_ Handing over the shot, she swatted Merida's back in return. "Go have a blast, Nasty. Dance it up with our star singer."

"Right." Licking her lips after she downed the shot, Merida slid her hands up her shirt, unhooked her bra straps, and dropped the chafe-causing item into her friend's hands. "Fuck chafing, am I right?"

Anna chuckled lamely, dangling the damp undergarment playfully as she watched Merida dig a path through the crowd ahead. Dropping the bra on the now empty chair next to her, Anna snapped the straps on her sports bra with pride. _No problem with chafing here...but I gotta respect the freeboobing._ Taking a moment to stretch out as _Modest Mouse_ launched into their fifth song of the night, Anna took in the sight of the fifteen thousand people around her.

People dancing, singing, and having a good time. Musicians tearing out their guts and putting them on display in the form of raw sound. Another wave of euphoria licked at Anna's insides...and she whirled around to regard the four, smaller stages on the opposite end of the field.

_Everyone's trying to make it. Everyone...needs a little help._

_I need to help someone else...**right now!**_

Minutes later, Chelsea was startled awake by a thundering guitar riff. Flopping around in her seat, she looked back and spotted a small circle of musicians jamming.

She looked left. She looked right. The other five chairs in the row were empty, aside from a sweaty, black bra on one. Huffing with a pout, she folded her arms indignantly and flopped back against her seat. "I thought we were gonna watch Modest Mouse **together!**"

Minutes later, Chelsea thought she caught a glimpse of Merida's wild hair in the crowd ahead. Knocking her chair over with a clumsy backwards shuffle, Chelsea leapt to her feet in search of a friend or two to dance with.

* * *

**_'Friends old and new join us in this sacred circle'_**

**_ 'Minds unclear, we seek inner peace'_**

**_ 'Minds clear, we seek understanding'_**

**_ 'Magick, energy, belief, knowledge'_**

**_ 'Tonight we dance, together, in the company of the Green Lady'_**

**_ 'Spirits of the North, South, East, West...protect us'_**

**_ 'The Circle is cast...An it harm none, so mote it be'_**

The forest air was thick with humidity. It tickled Elsa's nose, eliciting a stubborn nose scrunch and brow furrow.

_This is quiet time, right? Nobody's moving...and our eyes are closed. How long does a Wiccan retreat ritual last?_

The fire crackled, its warmth rushing against Elsa's face. She twitched, lips pursing and nose wiggling.

_Everyone's eyes **are** closed, right? If anyone saw me wiggle my nose...please know I'm not trying to be disrespectful. This isn't Bewitched...this is serious, spiritual contemplation._

_ Maybe just a little peek. I don't know how long...this is supposed to go on for._

Sucking in a short, shallow breath, Elsa cracked her right eyelid open a fraction. Just enough to, she **hoped**, allow her to see if anybody else around the campfire had opened their eyes.

Two interminable seconds went by, during which Elsa felt guilty for peeking...and managed to get an eyeful of extremely blurry flames and nothing else. First, she cursed her curiosity. Second, she cursed her increasingly sweaty palms. She tried to gently squeeze Rapunzel's left hand with **her** right, but Elsa wasn't sure she could even **feel** her own hands at that point. The stress felt almost comical in its taunting nature, but it still led Elsa to slowly dip her chin until it brushed the collar of her blue robe.

_Come on, dummy...think back. Remember what Esmerelda said when she was walking around us. She dragged that stick in the dirt. Drew a circle, I guess. Well, of **course** it was a circle...that's the same thing Punzie does whenever she meditates at her altar. Or prays. Or sits very still and...**breathes in and out.**_

Wracking her brain for any ceremonial words that had stuck with her, Elsa dimly realized she had been counting the passing seconds at some point. She no longer remembered what number she had stopped at.

The fire blazed.

Her itchy nose taunted her.

The clamminess of her palms mocked her lack of Wiccan knowledge.

_Esmerelda said to speak up if I'd like to know more...about anything. Kida said to only participate in what I **wanted** to participate in._

The thumb rubbing softly in slow circles against the back of Elsa's right hand failed to draw any of her attention. Nevertheless, her desperate mind grasped for comforting words from her girlfriend.

_Last night. In bed with Rapunzel. She held me...held me...and told me that no matter what I did this weekend, I wouldn't mess up. Everything is always new. Whether it's your first time or your millionth time...you can't mess up._

_ You can't choose a wrong path...because there is no wrong path. There is the path you take...and the people whose hands you hold on that path._

Dimly, Elsa became aware of wetness streaking down her cheeks. She could barely feel her feet, but the hands still clasping her own were unmistakable.

_Why am I crying? I didn't realize anything new...those are things my girlfriend tells me all the time._

_ Why am I cold? I'm holding her hand. That's warm, for sure._

_ Okay, that's it. Cry, sure, go ahead and cry. Maybe sneeze, too. But open your eyes and see the path._

Mumbling wetly as she leaned her head back, Elsa felt her neck pop. Her eyelids fluttered open, vision blurred and disoriented.

_Everything's dark and foggy. Oh...oh no._

_ I've gone **blind.**_

At that moment, a rolling clap of thunder exploded overhead alongside a brilliant, forking bolt of lightning. Everybody screamed...and the first thing Elsa **saw** was that the fire was nothing more than a pile of wet, smoking ashes.

Elsa didn't know who screamed first...but she was pretty sure she had screamed the loudest. The next thing she knew, she was splashing, barefoot, through the mud. She saw Rapunzel looking back at her, soaked from head to toe and sporting the most dazzling smile Elsa had ever seen.

_She's got me by the hand. I want to just crawl inside that smile of hers and never ever **ever** leave._

The mental image of a simple smile overwrote any instructions Elsa's mind had with regard to running, and she flopped face-first into a wide mud puddle.

_I see people dancing around the fire. Around the stones where the fire was._

_ I see Kida was true to her word._

_ I see the nice, blue robe I was given is now the color of mud._

_ I'm laying in the mud, the rain's falling on top of me...but I must have done something right._

_ Because Rapunzel's here, next to me._

_ I'll have to ask her what happened later...because I really don't remember._

_ But I'm not crying...I never **was** crying._

_ I'm just laughing._

***ACHOO***

_...and sneezing as well, I guess._

* * *

_'Hi, Punzie! Of all the nights to have a ginormous rainstorm, huh. Modest Mouse is starting to look like Soggy Little Rats, and if there's one more lightning bolt I think all the stages are gonna get emptied for the night. Band's fine, last time I saw 'em, anyway...everyone sort of just split up to do their own thing. So much to do here, so many pick-up jam sessions...we're all having a blast._

_ Are you and Elsa having fun with your witch friends? Dancing, playing in the mud, and all that good stuff? Give my sister an extra hug from me, and hug yourself a whole bunch, too. I'll be up most of the night helping other bands move their gear, so gimmie a holler if you get bored...but I don't think you'll be bored at night. Love you guys. ~Banana'_

Mashing out a short yet playful response, Rapunzel quickly pressed send before powering her phone off for the night. She shoved it into a Ziploc bag, stowed that in her backpack, and slid **that** into a large trash bag. _I know Kida checked all these rented tents for leaks, but I've only got one phone and no way to charge it until I get home. Gotta keep it dry and save power 'til Sunday night._

The light from her battery powered lantern reflected off of the green nylon tent roof, illuminating each drop of rain as they slid down the fabric. After two hours of a steady downpour, the pitter patter of water droplets was beginning to let up, and Rapunzel could more clearly hear the joyful chants and playful banter coming from the other three person tents nearby.

She wondered if Elsa was going to get lost on her way back from the communal showers. Rapunzel blushed at the idea of her older cousin turning around and catching more than a glimpse of the nude rain shower that Rapunzel herself had taken.

_She's watched me do that before. In the parking lot of Madtown Music, when we spent the night there together. I wasn't at all embarrassed **then**...so why now?_

Before Rapunzel could consider the difference further, she heard the telltale sound of splashing footfalls outside. She did her best to pull back the sleeping bags, blankets, and lantern in order to make some room in the tent. A moment later, she heard a flustered groan outside, and nearly laughed at the dark outline of a hand fumbling for the door flap zipper. Saving her girlfriend the hassle, Rapunzel yanked the zipper in a wide arc.

The flap blew inward and, with a squawk, in tumbled Elsa. Despite having thoroughly cleaned herself in the showers, mud splatters stretched from her bare feet all the way up to her thighs. Despite having taken her umbrella along and only dumping it off outside of the tent, Elsa's hair, blue t-shirt, and black wool shorts were still soggy. "Wet, wet, wet!" Flopping towards the open flap one last time, Elsa managed to zip it the entire way closed.

The next thing Elsa knew, she was tugged backwards and encircled by a large, grey bath towel...and two arms. The rain had chilled her skin a bit, but the warm breath and voice against her right ear warmed her right back up again. "Find your way alright in the dark?"

Elsa chuckled weakly, sliding the bottom of the towel along her calves. "I didn't get lost, if that's what you're implying." Her heart pounded wildly from the wet, **exhilarating** mad dash back to the campsite. After several seconds, Elsa decided her feet were going to be permanently mud-stained...and she couldn't bring herself to care one bit. Nestling back against her girlfriend, Elsa watched the rain slide down the tent roof. "Waste of time, though. Should've just stayed and showered with you."

Rapunzel had been mopping up the sopping mess that was Elsa's hair, but paused and let out a curious, intrigued hum. "It's pretty dark out. How do **you** know that's what I did?" A moment later, Rapunzel felt her girlfriend's body shift and press against her chest. Unable to remain sitting upright, Rapunzel flopped onto her back with a pleased murmur.

Finding she was thoroughly exhausted as she calmed down, Elsa snuggled deeper into her towel embrace and drew a blanket over top of that. Her whisper was sleepy, yet playful. "I've got **great** night vision."

Rapunzel thrilled at the warmth and weight of her cousin in her arms, but couldn't resist a teasing rejoinder. "Sure you do...when you open your eyes." The warm breath against Rapunzel's neck was replaced immediately by a blown raspberry, and she tittered merrily.

Elsa feigned insult with an obstinate harrumph, but still snaked her arms out of the bath towel in order to embrace Rapunzel. "Nobody told me how long we were **supposed** to keep our eyes shut. It couldn't have been more than maybe...ten minutes until the rain came?"

Rapunzel laughed again, rocking her cousin from side to side. "We were there for an hour, love. I think everyone thought you were **really** into the whole experience since it was your first time."

Deciding she was far too tired to be embarrassed, Elsa nuzzled gently at her girlfriend's rosy right cheek. Her whisper was light and honest. "Maybe I was."

Any other words that were on the tip of Rapunzel's tongue slipped away as she both listened to and felt Elsa's slow, steady breaths. The rain continued to fall gently overhead, and Rapunzel flushed sweetly when she finally managed to locate her girlfriend's feet. They were still splashed with drying mud. Gently so as to not disturb her slumbering sweetheart, Rapunzel caressed Elsa's bare feet with her own.

She took her time, sweeping away some of the excess mud.

_Look at you, you sweet, little child of the Earth. _

_Thanks for sharing this special time with me._

* * *

Of the five bands who opened Friday night at _LaLaFest_, only _Tame Impala_ braved the driving rain until the end of their ten pm set. By the time they made their way off-stage, the worst of the storm had passed, and many concert-goers saw to cleaning up their tents. For the vast majority, however, the night had just begun as the muddy grounds did little to stop the impromptu jam sessions going on under cover of large, secure tents.

Scores of people crammed under each canvas roof to dance, catch their favorite musicians playing off-stage, and start chants for **other** musicians to pick up an instrument...which usually didn't stop until said musician showed up and **participated.**

Merida danced, hollered, and hammered out blistering guitar solos whenever said instrument found its way into her hands. She dared not risk her own guitar getting water damage, but was more than happy to provide the music if somebody else put the means in her hands. Back to back with whichever bassist, keyboardist, or saxophone player was able to keep the pace, Merida played quickly but drank slowly.

After all, it was only night one of a three day event, and she knew she'd have forty five minutes at each tent, tops. Without fail, a little bird never failed to get her attention regarding a bigger, louder, more rockin' tent party going on just across the field. Everybody who knew Merida, knew to give her her personal space...and those who got too close **without** knowing her usually got socked in the jaw if they were lucky. Or headbutted if they weren't.

Rockers who had known _Nasty_ for years guffawed in respectful amusement at the lone person allowed to throw their arms around her neck. The privilege of words, gleefully spoken into her ear and not shouted, belonged to Saffron alone. "Down by the cotton candy seller. Industrial electronica...and **tons** of free cotton candy."

Every time, Merida barked out a laugh, unslung whatever guitar she was wearing out, and blindly passed it off. Her drink was finished off in a few, fast gulps, she bumped fists with a few wild friends, and held out a hand for her vocalist. "Me and Saffy gotta run, later you fuckers!"

And off they ran, slipping and sliding on fresh mud while trying to navigate collapsed tents, drunk partiers, and the occasional light post. Sometimes Merida's buzz was too strong and she fell, causing Saffron to take a spill, too. Sometimes Saffron found an extra large mud puddle and **pretended** to slip. She always let go of Merida's hands in those instances, but the latter always managed to flop into the same, muddy mess.

All night long, the pair raced from lit-up tent to lit-up tent. They chased the sounds of better music, which was sure to be a better party, and their laughter lit up the faces of anybody who they scampered past and managed to **not** plow into.

_Nasty_ was recognized every time she skidded, wild-eyed and filthy, into a new tent. It never took long for someone to put a guitar in her hands, and she made sure to snag a cordless microphone every time, too. She never accepted a drink from anyone but Saffron, and always traded the new drink for a microphone.

Around two in the morning, Merida couldn't help but realize her energy wasn't as flagging as it had in previous festivals. Propped up on several cases of water bottles, she traded tipsy movie soundtrack opinions with other musicians, but she made sure to always keep an eye and an ear on Saffron, who was singing in time to an accordion tune spiced with an electric guitar.

_Roll Out the Barrel rock remix? Never thought I'd see the fuckin' day. We should put that on the...the thing._ Tossing back the rest of her drink with a lazy flourish, Merida licked her lips. She smiled thoughtfully. _I think as the night goes on, I'm getting less tequila and more Gatorade in these. Huh...never thought to balance it out like that._

Up on the makeshift stage, Saffron had managed to talk the accordion player into a trade. He'd insisted his voice was nowhere near as good as hers, but she countered with how **important** it was to try new things. She **promised** she'd play worse than he **sang**, but the raucous crowd was in good cheer and goaded the pair on.

Every time Merida heard somebody call her by her **touring** name, it filled her with excitement once more. But as the night wore on, she found she much more prefered the bursting swell of pride she was filled with every time somebody complimented her on '_your little buddy's killer set of pipes'_.

_Having fun yet, Saf? I know I am...and somehow it's even better than I ever remember it being._

_Yeah, part of it's probably 'cuz you're keeping me from getting completely blitzed. _

_Which is a good thing. Lets me be more conscious to watch **you** show off._

_Nothing's more fun than that._

Reclining against her makeshift water bottle case throne, Merida took a few blissful moments just to zone out. The accordion player still couldn't carry a tune, but her vocalist friend was a quick study on the accordion. Minutes jammed with music, shouting, and more music ticked by.

_Catch a little breather, 'cuz I know any time now…_

Breathless, infectious enthusiasm lit up Saffron's close-by voice. "Hardcore punk by the lemonade stand. **And** they're giving out free lemonade."

Merida held out her hand, strength and energy returning to her body instantly.

"Me and Saffy gotta run...later, you fuckers!"

_Nighttime's when we really **come alive.**_

* * *

Satisfied that the amplifier cables were all tear and knot free, Anna carefully bound each one back up and stowed them in the duffel bag she'd marked _'AMP CABLES'_. Hefting the bag over to her tent, she traded it for another, empty duffel bag, as well as several plastic sacks full of miscellaneous spare parts. She gave the jumble of frets, wound string, spare keys, and unidentifiable metal bits a dissatisfied scowl.

_Junk bags suck almost as much as junk drawers. By the power of Clorox wipes and organization, I **will** tame this disaster!_

Flopping back into her recliner with the spare parts in hand, Anna bumped the front of her tent. Stray drops of water splattered on her neck and high-pulled ponytail. Her eyes boggled, and she dropped the duffel bag and the spare instrument parts on top of the nearby cooler, before fumbling for her phone. _I checked the weather radar, like, an hour ago and they said the rain was over! Don't even **tell** me another storm just exploded out of **nowhere.**_ After mashing the power button several times, Anna groaned, and slapped her phone back on her lap.

_Right, right, right. Ran out of battery just as I finished emailing those guitar tabs to that dude in Sanitation Patrol. Guess I just gotta trust the sky isn't gonna dump anything else...on...oh. **Oh.**_ Anna managed to turn around just in time to have her suspicion confirmed, as another fat drop of water slid off of her tent and onto her nose. Turning back around and slouching in her seat, Anna dug her sneaker heels into the muddy ground. Her hands dangled limply, fingertips brushing wet blades of grass.

High above, the clouds had started to break apart, revealing the same bright stars Anna had seen earlier that night. Hours crammed with both raucous concert enjoyment and intense yet satisfying work caught up with her. She rubbed at the wet spot on her nose, relishing the bit of moisture, and realized she was finally relaxed enough to notice certain things.

_Most of the lights are off now. Festival guide said they shut those off at two thirty in the morning._

_Still see a couple big tents keeping the party going. Rock on 'til dawn you relentless rebels._

_Band's set isn't 'til four tomorrow afternoon. This afternoon. Plenty of time to grab a little napperoo between now and then, but first...when did I last eat? Drink?_

_Hope that rain didn't flood the magic out of Punzie and Elsa's weekend. Ha...the magic._

In the next moment, Anna felt something solid drop into her lap. She looked down and couldn't help but stare. _Magic! Hey...who up there's reading my mind?!_ Shooting her stare back up at the sky, Anna groaned in mild confusion. Her stomach growled, and her brain felt like it was straddling the divide between dreamland and reality.

"Fruity goodness from the stars for a busy-bee manager." Chelsea chuckled warmly at her friend's surprised reaction, before reaching over and wiggling another fresh peach inches from Anna's face. The way in which the redhead reverently clasped it and leveled a dewey-eyed stare made Chelsea quickly shuffle over her tent, embarrassment on her cheeks. "Don't cry, Anna...it's just some peaches I bummed from twenty five."

_Twenty five? Oh, right...Flaming Tongues. Maybe it's easier for her to remember campsite numbers instead of band names. _Anna grinned as she greedily smelled the yummy, ripe pieces of fruit. Smelling was all she had intended to do, but before she knew it, she had sunk her teeth into one and whined pathetically. Juice dribbled down her chin, but she didn't care, and the tangy sweetness was instantly refreshing. Moments later, she whimpered out a throaty _thank you_ around a mouthful of peach. "Really. You just...made my night...oh sweet glorious sticky…"

Chelsea giggled again before inspecting the outside of her tent. She idly asked for the whereabouts of her step brother, and nodded when Anna waggled a half eaten peach towards Hiccup's tent. Chelsea didn't even bother stifling a yawn as she took a look inside her tent. "All funned out and ready to sleep, here. Heard tons of people saying these crap tents have leaky floors, so I better grab a bucket and...**where's all the water?**"

It took Anna a good five seconds to realize she was being stared at, and after a mighty swallow, she shrugged. "Lots and lots and **lots** of paper towels." She wiped at her sticky lips with her right hand, grimacing when she found said hand to be even more sticky. Blushing hotly when Chelsea declared her to be an angel who works entirely too damn hard, Anna slouched in her recliner and fiddled with her sticky hands. "You all got brains to melt tomorrow. Let me worry about trivial shit like bed wetting. Wet beds. That kind of shit."

A moment later, Anna felt herself wrapped up in a fierce hug. She lamely insisted she was filthy **and** sticky from the peaches, but Chelsea cut her off immediately. "We all came here **knowing** we were gonna get grubby and smelly. When my crusty ass gets up later I'm gonna get you **millions of peaches.**"

"Peaches for me!" Flustered by the unexpected promise, Anna batted her hands shyly, encouraging Chelsea to head to bed. Afterwards, Anna rubbed her own grubby hands together again, debating between heading down to the water station to wash up or collapsing in her crowded tent for a nap.

The latter, which had seemed impossible to consider up until that very moment, suddenly felt extremely right. Casting her eyes around the campground one last time, Anna gave a self-satisfied little smile. _Great music. Great people. Helped lots._

Her stomach gave a loud gurgle, and she rubbed at it for a few moments...until splashing footfalls from the opposite direction drew her attention.

Staggering a bit with every step, Merida wore a dopey grin as she plodded through the mud. Her jeans had become a wholly unrecognizable shade of brown, while her t-shirt sported several gnarly tears on each side. On her back she carried Saffron, the tuckered out teenager's arms draped loosely around Merida's neck and head dozing on a freckled shoulder.

Merida's grin grew even wider when she spotted her friend at the campsite. She saw Anna stand up and clasp both hands in what appeared to be an adoring coo, but Merida was too exhausted to care. She was too elated to care.

_Night one in the books. I'd say it doesn't get any better than this...except that tomorrow it sure as fuck **will.** Chickie's comin' at me with open arms. Yeah, would love a hand with this little snoozer. I'm pretty beat myself and probably have to mop up the fuckin' flood water from both of our tents before...and now Anna's running?_

_And she just ran right past us._

Clutching her stomach as she tried to smile apologetically, Anna stumbled past her exhausted friends. Her rushed excuse was barely intelligible.

"Sorry-can't-help-guts-dying-butt-explode-tents-clean-rest-up!"

Turning around slowly for a moment, Merida tried to untangle Anna's frantic babbling. Her own brain found it hard enough to stay awake and upright, so she plodded on. Several yards from the VFL campsite, however, Merida discovered her sleepy brain had energy for two more things.

First, she felt Saffron mumble against her neck in a sleepily affectionate voice. "Hello...Nasty. Like...Nasty."

Suddenly, Merida discovered she **wasn't** exhausted beyond the capability for embarrassment. Her cheeks lit up, and all at once her smaller friend wasn't nearly so burdensome.

Lastly, Merida managed to understand Anna's earlier mess of words. At least, she had it narrowed down to two possible things.

_Alright, chickie. Either you just said you're running to use the John, but that you already cleaned the tent water...in which case you're a better manager than Don fucking Arden._

_Or you're warning me that the **Mad Tent Shitter** from two years ago is back and defiled our sacred fucking ground...in which case, Nasty's gonna hunt that asshole down and **plug their asshole with the biggest fuckin' amplifier here.**_

* * *

Saturday morning dawned cool and clear on the Redwood Reserve. The forest floor was still slick with rain, but most of the large puddles had soaked into the dry ground. Elsa couldn't remember the last time she had awoken to birds chirping...or, for that matter, anything **other than** the clunky water pipes that ran through the walls in the apartment building.

_Kristoff said he even got permission to slowly start upgrading the pipes in the building. That's wonderful news, but he better not try to work on them himself this weekend. He's working hard enough as it is, and maybe it's best if I call him and…_

Tapping her cell phone against her chin for a few moments, Elsa sighed, before stowing it in her backpack again. Even though it had only been ten minutes since Rapunzel left the tent to help prepare breakfast, Elsa couldn't help but miss her girlfriend's warmth. Even when recalling Rapunzel's earlier, well-intentioned ribbing.

_"Breakfast is in twenty minutes, with a little blessing ritual before we start. Nobody's eyes will be closed, though, so don't worry about holding the group hostage while raccoons eat the food."_

Elsa blushed again, waiting until she had used up half a pack of Clorox Wipes in a half-hearted bathing attempt to slip on her blue robe. Simple, brown sandals followed, and she fussed with one or two persistent mud stains around the collar for a minute or two before giving up. Slipping both feet out of the tent first, Elsa took a few moments to steady herself.

_Still a little dirty, but the last thing I want is to slip and get **extremely** dirty._

As Elsa stood up, she laid a steadying hand atop the tent frame. A soft crunch below her feet drew her attention, and she stared down in mild surprise at the large pile of hay underfoot. She took a moment to smooth out her robe again while admiring the morning view.

Generously laid paths of hay led from each tent to the campfire area, the pavilion, and branched off down several wooded trails. The morning fire was small, featuring a grill area over which simmered a black, covered pot. Slices of bread were laid out around the edge of the grill, some toasting faster than others, and Elsa recognized the new coven members attending to breakfast by the brown cords they wore.

One more member joined them in bustling around the fire, and it took Elsa a moment before she recognized Rapunzel underneath the sizable sunflower and daisy headdress the latter wore. Setting a smaller, brass pot next to the larger one, Rapunzel demonstrated her stirring-and-mashing technique before handing off the responsibility to one of the new members.

Moving her attention over to the pavilion, Elsa recognized Esmerelda, Cipher, and Jeffy. They, along with several members Elsa was not familiar with, took turns gathering narrow vines and fallen pinecones. The growing collection was spread out over several picnic tables, but Elsa only had a few moments to wonder at their purpose before an awestruck voice scared her half to death.

"**Wow.**"

Squealing miserably in surprise, Elsa's sandaled feet skidded apart and she blindly threw her arms out for **any** support. A moment later, she felt her hands grasping sturdy shoulders, and blushed hotly when she saw Kida supporting her. _That's what I get for spacing out, ha ha._ "Your unwavering support is...always appreciated."

Chuckling and grinning fondly, Kida helped her friend regain her footing before giving Elsa's blue robe a second appraising stare. "You can clean that if you **want**...but it's sort of a badge of honor to wear it even if it gets dirty. Not that we **look for** puddles to jump in or anything." Kida noticed the amused yet unconvinced look Elsa gave her, as well as the slight head inclination towards Rapunzel. Rapunzel, who was decorating the back of each new member's robe with two muddy hand prints apiece. Kida coughed lightly, amending her statement in an exasperated yet fond tone. "Always has to be the exception to the rule."

Elsa bashfully asked if there was anything she could be doing to help prepare breakfast, and deflated a bit when Kida laughed again. Elsa **did** notice she was being gently ushered towards the pavilion, and her eyes lit up when she was close enough to see the ongoing project there. "Are they weaving those vines together?"

_It's been so long...but Anna and I used to weave those little bracelets together all the time. Over over under, over under over, under over over._

Twenty minutes later, breakfast was ready, but Elsa was too involved in the task Kida had set her up with to hear the call for breakfast. The simple activity helped Elsa to relax that morning, and she wasn't aware of the small but growing smile she wore. Nor did she realize she was quietly humming an upbeat tune.

Rapunzel saw the smile **and** heard the tune, though. Having already participated in the morning ritual, she had quickly gathered up both her plate and Elsa's, and headed back to the pavilion. Sitting across from her busy-bee cousin with two plates of warm eggs, bread with apricot jam, and seasoned tomatoes, Rapunzel rested her cheeks in her hands.

_She'll notice me here, soon. She'll smell the food soon._

_ I'll interrupt her after she finishes weaving that one._

_ Okay, for real, after that one._

Ten more minutes passed with Rapunzel quite content to watch her smiling cousin work.

It was only when Elsa ran out of vines that she looked up and saw Rapunzel...and breakfast.

They both looked around and realized every coven member had made their way to the pavilion. Esmerelda's eyes twinkled as she hopped up on a picnic tabletop and graced Elsa with a dazzling smile. "Everyone, please thank our special guest, Elsa, for her hard work."

Elsa ducked her head, smiling bashfully at the shower of praise. For an instant, she wanted to crawl into her breakfast food and hide. But after finding out said food was delicious, she was more than happy to eat every last bit.

_Sometimes I just get scatterbrained like that and don't pay attention to what's going on around me. I used to get frustrated and punish myself for doing that._

Elsa's mouth was full of toast and jam when she heard Rapunzel ask about the taste. Elsa hoped her garbled insistence that the jam was the best she'd ever tasted was understandable.

By the way Rapunzel preened and squirmed in her seat, Elsa figured it was.

_I'm glad I don't do that any more. I'm glad I treat myself...better._

* * *

After breakfast, Elsa asked Rapunzel for her thoughts on what morning activities would be the most enlightening for somebody as uneducated in Wiccan and Pagan ways as her. Rapunzel's flirty rejoinder only served to fluster Elsa more.

_"I figured you'd know a whole lot by now. I see you watching me when I'm at my altar in our bedroom. Even when **you** think I don't know you're peeking...I know."_

It took Elsa a few moments of bashful stammering, but she surprised and pleased herself when she managed to voice a reply that was both embarrassing and truly honest.

_"You...you know I've been watching your, um...skyclad rituals in the bedroom?"_

As it turned out, Rapunzel **hadn't** been aware. When she had quickly instructed her cousin to head over to Kida's novice member lesson, Elsa surprised herself once again by not hesitating in voicing her worry of overstepping personal boundaries. A worry which, between Rapunzel's throaty whisper, rosy cheeks, and hitching breath, was obliterated immediately.

_"I didn't wanna...turn up the pressure. But if you've been watching my skyclad rituals, I gotta say...that makes me even **more** excited for tonight."_

Rapunzel's voice, body heat, and piercing eyes were all Elsa could think about as she made her way down the straw-littered trail. She followed the voices off in the distance, recognizing only Kida's...but was more preoccupied with the little voice in her own head.

The voice assuring her and building up her confidence. The same voice she had heard after checking her voicemail that morning. Bursting with confidence and laced with affection. The voice of her sister.

_"No matter what happens this weekend, Elsa...you're ready for it. You both are."_


	98. Chapter ninety-eight

_Does sleeping **too** good cause itty bitty amnesia? Because I swear to Punzie's Green Faced Magic Hottie Goddess that I haven't slept **that** well in five years._

_ Too bad most everything I did after, like, midnight is an action packed **blur!**_

Stretching out her arms until her fingertips grazed the wall of her tent, Anna blurted out a pathetically groggy whine. Slow, exaggerated leg flexes and toe curls felt absurdly rewarding as feeling returned to her body. Immediately after that, her nose informed her that it was indeed day two of the festival.

_Day two stank achieved. **Definitely** give myself the wet wipe bath of a lifetime before joining the rest of humanity outside._

Anna's first course of action was to fumble around the messy pile of duffel bags scattered around her blanket tangled body until she grasped her alarm clock. The red, digital numbers were blurry until she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

_Just after eleven? Fantastic, plenty of time to prep for VFL's afternoon show. Dig out **our** bags and...wait a sec._

_ **I had more bags in here! Where's the other fuckin' bags?!**_

Several hoarse curses followed, and Anna's entire tent shook as she fumbled with the door flap zipper. When it eventually unzipped, she managed to flop right out and face first into a large, plastic bag. The harsh, bright mid-day sunlight stung Anna's eyes, and she stubbornly kept her eyes shut.

_Why does my face feel sticky? And why do I smell...**peaches?**_

Chelsea, who was lounging in her chair and wrapping tape around several drumstick grips, cocked an eyebrow and guffawed. "**It lives!**" She adjusted her oversized, red sunglasses and brushed long bangs behind her left ear, unsure if she herself was dreaming.

Anna clambered out of her tent, groping for a nearby roll of wet wipes. She swiped at her nose and cheeks, sleepy curses on her lips until she managed to locate a wide-brimmed straw hat. Her bare feet sunk into the still muddy ground, and she rustled the plastic bag filled with peaches. "It...what?! What the hell are all these peaches doing...I mean, they smell great but...**wait.**" Gesturing vaguely back in the direction of her tent, Anna stumbled over an empty amplifier case. "My tent's **missing** some bags."

_And my legs are still missing some feeling. Oh, hang on...oh yeah, **there's** that fresh hell soreness I remember. Need food!_

Chelsea giggled, but took pity on her clearly flummoxed friend. She unfolded another chair and guided Anna into a comfortable sitting position. "Oh yeah, some other bands came and picked them up. They said you offered to clean and organize some of their gear last night."

Scrutinizing the bagged peaches once more as though doubting they belonged to her, Anna held one in front of her open mouth. She only took a bite after Chelsea offered a thumbs up. A mumbled, less frantic follow-up question came next. "And you just believed them?"

"Shit, no." Chelsea combed through the bag for a few moments, before claiming a peach for herself. "I quizzed 'em on the parts they were looking for, serial numbers, manufacturers, funny looking dents that no amount of **scrubbing** was gonna get off."

"Oh." Swiping a forearm over her juice-dribbled chin, Anna rubbed at her eyes again. After realizing the band had only arrived at the festival minutes before sunset the night prior, Anna took a few moments to get her first good look at the grounds in broad daylight.

The grassy field featured plenty of muddy patches, but any pools of water that had gathered the night before had managed to dissipate. A few tents appeared to be worse for the wear, but for the most part, they looked to be in good shape. Anna blushed when she realized that the campsites closest to their own were the neatest and most organized.

The mugginess from the prior night had vanished, leaving only a clear sky, warm sunlight, and a refreshingly cool breeze. It took Anna a moment to realize her name was being called, and she turned around to offer a friendly wave.

_Yeah, hi there you friendly instruments of rock destruction. How do you know my name? And, uh...wait, why are you thanking me for the help?_

_ Guess I helped you, too, last night. My screaming legs are starting to make sense now._

Anna was working her way through her second peach, while her left arm had managed to drag over her backpack. The cool air felt divine on her sore legs, and she gave a little cheer when she pulled out the last burrito Korra had bought her from _La Taquiera_ the day before. Anna quickly horked down the rest of her peach before feasting on the squashed burrito.

Chelsea cackled, face lighting up with mirth as she watched her older friend's energy quickly return. "And last night I **told** you I was gonna get you more peaches."

Shuffling against her chair as she stretched out her sore legs, Anna squinted into the sunlight once more. She pouted upon realizing her straw hat had blown off and sailed right into Merida's open tent. A happy little whimper slipped from Anna's lips when she found another pair of sunglasses right on top of her bag of peaches. "Oh...oh yeah, you did. Right, yeah, I remember that." She quickly put them on, grateful for her friend's considerate nature.

Returning to her drumstick wrapping task, Chelsea adjusted her own, purple snapback. "What all did you **do** last night?!"

A group of tie dye enthusiasts from nearby band campsites ambled past the _VFL_ campsite, shouting and waving in Anna's direction. With every bite of food she took, more of her strength returned, and she waved back enthusiastically. "Challenged the devil to a pooping contest...and won." She was dimly aware of discomfort **somewhere** on her body, and wiggled uncomfortably against the thatched seat of her folding chair. "Why?"

"I dunno. Hiccup said he saw you last night." Chelsea chuckled as she watched Anna search for something on which to wipe her sticky hands. "You were running around with a giant backpack and screaming for the stage manager?" After a few moments, the drummer took pity and passed over another package of wet wipes. She couldn't help but be amazed at the fact that there always seemed to be wet wipes in reach at all times. "Victor...something."

Anna muttered her thanks while she scrubbed at her face and hands. Her legs felt raw, so she handed the peach bag back to Chelsea before pulling out a fresh wet wipe and giving her legs a thorough cleaning. "Kaprovik."

Nearly half a minute of silence followed, with Anna staring at her lap. She wiggled uncomfortably. Her bare thighs filled her vision, and she finally managed to identify her discomfort as underwear related. _Oh fuck me sideways. Epic wedgie...and when the hell did I lose my shorts?! _"I've only got underwear on."

Chelsea tried to restrain her laughter, but helpless giggles still spluttered out. She watched Anna unsteadily stand up, before offering what she thought was a helpful tug of the older woman's _Def Leppard_ t-shirt. "And you look **mighty** proud of that world class wedgie."

Chiming in with her best imitation of mock laughter, Anna made a half-hearted attempt at correcting her underwear malfunction. _Fuck it, better just go change and stop giving the whole campsite a free show. Manager puts on lewd display and gets band kicked out, what a story._ The sound of loud music quickly reached Anna's ears again, though, and she embraced her embarrassment as just another ingredient in a chaotic music festival. Snatching the bag of peaches, she lobbed one more onto Chelsea's lap. "Thanks for the extra peaches, jerkface."

_Alright, time to clean up a little, change, become somewhat presentable._

_ Then maybe snag a little bit more energy._

In the next moment, Anna squealed...right before diving headlong into her tent. That time, the embarrassment proved to be too great...and she fumbled around her personal effects for a distraction.

The cheerful voices outside her camp was unmistakable, though.

"Hey Saf, is it normal for band managers to lose their pants like that?"

"Uh...you know, that's a **fantastic** question, Josh. But I think Anna's gonna be suffering from **pantsless shame** for a little while yet. Wanna see if we can hit Merida with an even **more epic** surprise?"

Anna groaned, burying her warm face in a duffel bag packed with extra amplifier cables.

_Alright, first get over my no-pants shame. Then eat some and get energized for the day. **Then**...get the band ready to own today's show!_

_ Sorry, Nasty. No time to warn you about the surprise visitor you're about to get._

* * *

"Alright, Elsa...your turn. Tell us how you feel right now?"

_I think I'm getting hungry again...but that's probably not the kind of answer she's looking for._

_ I'm wondering how big the bed is in the cabin. Are there two beds? Wait, it doesn't even matter if there are two beds!_

_ Anyway, even if Kida and I were alone, I wouldn't talk about that._

_ Oh no...unnaturally long pause. Quick, say something!_

Elsa shifted uncomfortably, eyes squinting as dark blobs above her loomed ever closer. She had already forgotten the four new coven members she'd been introduced to, and the glare of the sun caused her to only just barely be able to spot which blob was Kida. They all carried wicker baskets, though, and Elsa wasn't sure she wanted to know what was inside each. She wriggled again, laughing nervously while staring up at the group...and the sky. "I feel **wet.** Water's soaking into my robe, obviously. My face feels warm, though. My doctor says I'm always low on vitamin D, so more sun is probably a **good** thing, but...**aah!**"

The next thing Elsa knew, five wicker baskets were overturned, and her vision was obscured by an avalanche of leaves. Some were wet and some were dry, and she pursed her lips together tightly while reminding herself to stay still. The leaves piled up on her face and chest, with a few managing to tumble all the way over to her outstretched arms. They tickled her palms, and she giggled.

_Don't move! It's part of the exercise...part of the lesson._

Eyes now closed, Elsa more clearly heard the sounds in the forest around her. She heard **and** felt the nearby leaves crunch, as well as a bit of soft cloth brushing against her left hand.

_Now they're all sitting around me, I think._

Kida spoke again, softer this time. "Now, you're a leaf. You're a leaf born from a twig, which was born from a branch, which sprouted from a tree...and that tree used energy from the ground to grow. You're a leaf, and now you're on the ground. What do you do now?"

Elsa shivered when she felt a hand press gingerly against her left palm. A moment later, the hand slid away, and Elsa felt the damp leaf that was placed there. The back of her robe was thoroughly soaked, and the smell of damp leaves was all she knew. Sliding a thumb against the leaf she held, Elsa felt the weight of the leaf pile on her chest. Her voice was breathy and caused several leaves atop the pile to flutter away. "I guess I go back into the dirt. I break down...and probably transfer my energy into some other tree."

A young man spoke next. Elsa couldn't remember his name, but she **could** picture his face, and his voice was gentle and well-meaning. Even if he was poking a bit of fun. "Maybe you get eaten by a worm and go on a little trip?"

The idea of traveling **anywhere** in a worm's digestive system didn't seem all that fun to Elsa, though, and imagining how she'd **exit** the worm appealed to her even less. She grumbled, waggling a finger in the direction of the young man's voice. "Or maybe a **pretty flower** takes pity on me and rescues me."

The young man countered with a promise that worms would be waiting when the flower died. Elsa pouted at the idea of the flower that was her home dying, then she blushed when she realized nobody could see her pouting. **Then**, she rationalized that a bee could land on her flower and scoop her up, in one of a thousand pollination flights said bee made in its life.

"But does energy **have** a physical form, Elsa?" As Kida interjected, voice straddling the line between exasperation and intrigue, she removed leaves from the top of the pile one at a time. "Maybe **part** of your energy goes into a tree and **another** part of it feeds that flower. But there has to be some left behind, right?"

Elsa squinted, brow furrowing as she absentmindedly puckered her lips. Kida's question rolled around in Elsa's mind, consuming so much of her attention that she failed to notice when no more leaves covered her face.

"That's a toughie, huh?" To her credit, Kida managed to not laugh outright at her friend's perplexed face...but her crinkled eyes and twitching lips told enough of the story. She **did** laugh outright when, a moment, later, Elsa swept more leaves back over top of her blushing face.

_So Punzie's coven sort of believes in reincarnation? Like the Circle of Life in the Lion King, maybe? _

_ She believes everything and everyone is made of energy...energy that we just keep sharing._

_ I remember when we went to chapel service at the Academy every Sunday morning. I wonder when it was that Rapunzel stopped just blindly accepting what she heard as the unarguable truth…_

_ ...and started looking for what **felt** like the truth. Her truth._

_ I wonder._

Five minutes later, the group was called to lunch. After Kida helped Elsa off of the ground, the latter bashfully lamented the fact that her entire backside was soggy.

Elsa wasn't quite sure how to say she'd grown fond of her blanket of leaves on the forest floor. The smell stayed with her, and brought back pleasant memories of her time in high school.

_Whenever Rapunzel met me outside of my dormitory at the Academy, she always smelled like leaves._

_ I never put that together with the fact that wherever **she** was, orderly and well-raked piles of leaves **never** were._

* * *

**_'Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome to stage three, Flying Spaghetti Circus!'_**

The loud, crackling speaker announcement drew an additional thirty people to the standing area in front of stage number three. Many recently arrived audience members enjoyed hot dogs, sodas, and cotton candy while they watched the members of _Flying Spaghetti Circus_ perform a sound check and warm up. By the way the band's bassist and drummer stared longingly into the crowd, it was clear they hadn't had time to grab lunch before heading out for their one pm set.

The cheering audience in front of the stage seemed tame when compared to the madhouse that was right behind that stage. Crew hands and technicians navigated a tangle of wires and cables, attempting to keep the equipment as clean as possible while not getting in the way of other bands.

The manager of _Flying Spaghetti Circus_ stood at the bottom of the stage staircase, juggling conversations on two cell phones while scrutinizing the band members. His sallow cheeks and sweaty forehead caused anyone who walked by to briefly wonder if he was on the verge of an anxiety stroke.

Several yards further back, members of the two and three pm setlist bands mingled. They seemed more concerned with updating the statuses on their social network accounts than last minute practice. The group quickly learned not to accidentally include either of the two musicians behind them in any photographs.

_VFL,_ slated for the four pm timeslot on stage three, was quickly gaining a reputation for its slightly unhinged members.

Hiccup sat, back ramrod straight, on a cooler while balancing a shortened Casio keyboard on each thigh. His left hand blazed through the soundtrack of _Willow_ in reverse, while his right hammered out an improvised melody. Even with his eyes closed, he **still** knew when somebody had taken a photo with him in the background, and he always responded with venomous curses spat out in Mandarin.

Merida sat several yards from her old high school friend, lazily strumming an acoustic guitar underneath a small maple tree. Word had gotten around through the grapevine at the festival that **Nasty** had been working herself into a rabid frenzy, and the musicians in the know made sure to keep their less experienced band members as far away from the ginger haired guitarist as possible.

If somebody approached Nasty, it was either because they knew her well or they had no idea they were walking into a dangerous trap. Merida was so focused on her fret-work that she ignored her imminent company even as she **sensed** their presence. The aura didn't bother her, so she remained fixated on her practicing.

_Probably Saf. Lunchtime? I'm fuckin' ready to go on right god damn now._

Merida wasn't shocked or surprised when she felt somebody flop onto her lap. Seconds earlier, she had even set her guitar aside, as though the greeting had been completely expected.

However, Merida failed to take into account the one other person she knew who was able to slip through her defenses with zero effort. One person who she never expected to see at the festival. She could only manage one flabbergasted thought before her mind went blank.

_Saf told me she had a surprise for me the other night. **Fuck my life.**_

Two walking braces clattered against Merida's shins, one sporting red skulls on an all-black background. Josh flopped right down on his friend's lap, hands falling on each shoulder. "Hello Nasty, where you been?"

"Juh. Juh. Jaa…" Slamming her lips together before any more confused babbling could seep out, Merida reached out and gave her young friend's cheeks a pinch. _He's real. Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit...how did he get here?! Do his parents know he's here?!_ Jerking her attention from Josh over to Saffron, Merida tried to resist the overwhelming urge she felt to swoon in alarm.

Saffron's grin lit up her entire face, and after clapping her hands together against her chin, she tapped her fingertips together over and over again. Her head bobbed up and down, and she gestured towards their special guest with unrestrained glee.

**_Surprise!_**_ You're surprised, right?! Your number one fan is here to cheer us on today!_

Catching herself in mid-stammer once more, Merida whirled her head around and gazed imploringly at Hiccup. Once she realized he was staring back at her with a helpless little grin and a shrug, Merida's anxiety deflated a bit.

It shot back up to record levels in the next moment, though, when she heard the innocent curiosity lacing Josh's next question. "So how'd you get **that** name, huh? Nasty guitar playing? Nasty, um...smell?" He leaned in close and sniffed in an over-exaggerated manner, before leaning back and laughing merrily. "I bet **that's** it. But it's still **nothing** compared to how **nasty** my legs smelled after my last operation. Still got you beat!"

Merida had no idea what to do, what to say, or where to turn. All the adrenaline she had been working up in preparation for _VFL's_ four o'clock set rushed out in one frantic wail.

Josh wasn't fazed in the least. On the contrary, he thought his older friend was **over the moon** at his surprise visit, and he let loose with a raucous scream.

Saffron chuckled weakly, both pleased at how happy Josh was, while recognizing that Merida was caught more off-guard than Anna had been earlier.

_Sorry, Mer. I wouldn't have just sprang this surprise on you if I knew you were **this**_ _keyed up. You seemed fine last night. So fine. Over the moon, even. So let's yell out all of those pre-show jitters. Nasty's so gonna slay today._

Crouching down next to Josh, Saffron leaned back and howled with all the energy she could muster.

The two and three o'clock band members inched closer to stage three and further away from the screaming trio. Whatever wild instinct had taken hold of the members **and** fans of _VFL_, it was clearly too **out there** for mere mortals such as themselves to comprehend.

* * *

Lunch consisted of a camping tradition which Elsa had read about numerous times, but never had the opportunity to try...until the coven's nature retreat. She had collected the required ingredients: a slab of raw hamburger meat, a diced potato, a pile of shredded cheddar cheese, a generous helping of diced onion, and a handful of green pepper bits. They were all laid out on a large piece of aluminum foil, and as Elsa triple checked her gathered ingredients at the pavilion, her cheeks pinked.

She was looking forward to her new lunch adventure, but more than that, she knew that

preparation would give her girlfriend a reason to caress her hands free of suspicion.

_Not that I really feel too scrutinized here, anyway. Wicca is about energy, magic, and an ordinary existence sprinkled with all things mystical. Like its grandfather, Paganism, it seems very free of judgment and open to all forms of expression. Expression...of love._

Elsa blushed lightly when she glanced up from counting her potato pieces and saw Kida, Cipher, and Rapunzel decorating the back of Esmerelda's robe with muddy handprints. The playfully loving gesture drew a thoughtful, affectionate sigh from Elsa, who stared for far longer than she had intended.

Seconds flew by, and suddenly Rapunzel was seated right across from Elsa. A knowing smile played at the younger woman's lips, and she giggled warmly while patiently waiting for her flustered cousin to recover. Rapunzel saw no reason to hold back, though. "Did you like what you saw?"

Fumbling with the wet piece of hamburger in front of her, Elsa nodded dumbly. "You're all just so happy here. I, um...it looked like a lot of positive energy hopping between all of you."

Rapunzel smiled even wider, wiggling as she hummed with pride. "Somebody paid attention in one oh one this morning." Her hands automatically sought out Elsa's, guiding them to grasp certain ingredients and place them on top of the raw, red meat. "This time we get together means an awful lot to us, nerdface." Elsa was content to listen, watch, and allow her hands to be directed and caressed as Rapunzel saw fit. "Ez works really really hard to make people in the coven feel at home in her shop. _The Witching Hour_ is a super safe place, and that's not the sort of thing every coven is blessed enough to have."

Green peppers, potatoes, and cheese fell from Elsa's hands. She shivered as Rapunzel's fingers slid up against her own, the slick, slimy hamburger meat rolling up and mashing down with ease. It was a few moments before Elsa realized Rapunzel was trying to get her attention, and she quickly looked back up. Her rosy cheeks were her apology.

Drawing Elsa's hands to either side of the flattened hamburger meat, Rapunzel cupped her own outside, and slowly brought them together. All the ingredients were covered by the raw meat, but Rapunzel kept her eyes on her girlfriend's. "But we live in the city. We're lucky if we raise enough money to get out here once a year...some new members come and go without ever seeing that **this** is where we can truly come together. Nature, I dunno...it just shines a big ol' spotlight on how much love we've got for each other."

The throaty rasp Rapunzel used when she spoke the word **love** tickled Elsa's tummy, and she fidgeted in her seat before shyly speaking up. "It's like that person said at Pagan Pride. A single tree could be like your church...so a place like **this**. Well. Overwhelming in the **best way.**"

Rapunzel bit down on her lower lip, but a happy sob still forced its way out. She squeezed her girlfriend's hands even harder, her own eyes dewey with unshed tears. "All those raffle tickets you bought? You're giving a **lot** of people time with both nature and others **like** them...that they might not otherwise get."

At that statement, Elsa **did** cast her eyes down towards their joined hands. Her mutter was quite soft, and it was only after Rapunzel squeezed hands again that Elsa repeated herself. "I'm glad it...helped. But I donated for, you know...**selfish** reasons."

In the next moment, Elsa felt Rapunzel's warm breath on her face. Smoldering eyes latched onto her own shy ones and refused to back down. Warm fingers caressed her own, and Elsa struggled to sit upright even as the clear affection in her girlfriend's eyes, hands, and voice made her dizzy.

Dizzy with desire.

"I hope you know...you can be selfish tonight. Whatever you want...I'll give. And you can **take.**"

A minute later, the sensual atmosphere had receded as both Elsa and Rapunzel concerned themselves with cleaning up the squeezed-and-destroyed pile of hamburger meat and ingredients.

* * *

After the lead singer in the stage three two o'clock set collapsed from dehydration, the audience had quieted down considerably. Paramedics had rushed the young woman off-stage, and her band members were quick to follow with concern etched on their features. Minutes later, a festival-wide announcement reminded both band members and audience members to stay hydrated.

The early finish of the two o'clock show meant that the three o'clock show could start earlier if they so chose. Every band afterwards was notified that their time slots may or may not move up, as well. Managers slipped and slid through the crowds in search of their bands, but none did so with more purpose and urgency than _VFL's_ manager.

"**Gangway!**" Letting loose with a wild shout, Anna frantically flapped her arms as she tried to come to an abrupt stop. She'd forgotten about the muddy ground, though, and ended up skidding a good five yards further before bursting into a clearing. The first thing she saw was Merida dragging a stick through the mud...in the shape of a square. The next thing Anna noticed was that both Josh and Saffron were in the middle of the box, faces alight with exasperated grins. "Mer, whaaat are you doing?"

Scowling as she wedged the stick underneath a stubborn rock, Merida tried to dislodge the obstruction. "'Bout time you showed up, miss manager." Unfortunately, the stick broke moments later, and Merida resorted to digging the rock out with her bare hands. "Josh's dad is doing some work at the Naval Homebase School in town or whatever, and when he's done he'll be back to pick up this slimy tadpole." Flicking her head in Josh's direction proved to be too jarring a movement, and Merida lost her grip on the rock while toppling backwards onto the muddy ground.

"Ha, **now** who's slimy?!" Josh stuck his tongue out before cheering and sharing a high five with Saffron. He took pity on his muddy friend, though, and went over to offer her one of his canes for support.

In the meantime, Saffron sidled up next to Anna, but kept an eye on the drawn mud boundary. "Mer's afraid somebody might kidnap Josh while we're playing, so she wants you to stay in this **mud box** with him for the whole set." Chuckling warmly, Saffron offered a sarcastic thumbs up. "Nice job on finding pants, boss."

Anna shot back a challenging grin, threatening her younger friend with her muddy hands. "Do I detect a sarcastic little 'tude? Nasty's rubbing off on you, Saffy." Laughter spilled from Anna's grin when Saffron completely ignored her mud-stained hands in favor of a double high five. "Hot damn, you're a hundred and fifty percent ready to go, huh? Oh yeah, **stay hydrated.**" Anna paired the advice with a bottle of water she yanked from her backpack and slapped into Saffron's now muddy hands.

Chuckling weakly as she patted Josh on the back and grinned in thanks, Merida turned her attention to Anna. Before she could ask her friend for a word in private, though, three young men in _LaLaFest_ leather jackets burst through the crowd. They all vied for Anna's attention and didn't give Merida, Saffron, or Josh a second glance.

"Anna, Mr. Kaprovik needs to see you about the forms your band submitted."

"Anna, Mr. Kaprovik can't find the gear you cleaned for, um...**you know who.**"

"Anna, Mr. Kaprovik...aw hell, he needs your help. **Again.**"

For the first time in her life, Anna was beginning to loathe the sound of her own name. Nevertheless, she instructed the new arrivals to wait while she addressed her friends first. She ruffled Josh's hair, grinning affectionately before yanking said muddy hand away. "Stick with Saffron until it's time for the show, alright? You can hang out with **me** backstage while they're melting faces, and after that...aw damn, sorry about your hair, bud."

Josh waved off the apology immediately, nudging Merida as he hopped up and down. "Wow, that sounds sweet! Sounds like you're even more popular than Merida, here! Oh, uh, I mean...**Nasty.**" Shooting a toothy grin at Merida, Josh quickly promised to stick by the band's vocalist. In his excitement, his glasses slipped off of his nose, but Saffron managed to snatch them before they were lost to the muddy grounds.

"Sounds like a plan, boss." Saffron handled the glasses with care, polishing the spot-covered lenses with the inside of her _Avenged Sevenfold_ t-shirt. She slipped them back on Josh's face, before turning back to Anna and delivering a sly, scrutinizing stare. "Making friends in high places, huh? You'll be **running** this joint by tomorrow."

Next, Anna turned to the three crew members who were waiting expectantly. A confident smirk spread from cheek to cheek, and she nonchalantly flipped her hands in their direction. "Go on, scoot! I'll handle **Vic.**" She saw Merida's lips part, eyes wide with a hundred unasked questions, but Anna preempted them all by grasping her guitarist friend's muddy right hand and darting back into the crowd. "Walk with me, Mer. Walk and talk, spill your guts."

Merida stumbled briefly before she remembered how to walk, but quickly discovered she had to **jog** in order to keep up with Anna. Shooting one last glance backwards to ensure Josh and Saffron were alright, Merida bent over and scooped up a bit of mud. The goopy mess slid between her fingers, and she quickly slapped it against her right cheek. As expected, the cool, gritty sludge dripped down her face and woke her up quite nicely.

_First Josh just shows up outta nowhere. Saf **planned **it. And now people look like they're getting out of our way because they don't wanna piss off **Anna.** Not me. Not...not Nasty._

_ What the hell am I so freaked out about?!_

Another clearing was just up ahead, with the only person between the pair and their destination being a concert-goer right in the middle of kneeling and throwing up on the ground. Anna didn't think twice before hurdling the unfortunate sick person. Merida only spotted the person at the last moment, so her own leap was decidedly **less** graceful, and she settled for letting Anna tow her through the mud while she regained her balance.

The pair had arrived at the northwest corner of the _LaLaFest_ concert grounds. Six walk-in trailer offices had been set up there, and at the door to each stood a fearsome security guard dressed in all black. There were lines in front of every trailer at least five people deep, with the longest line being at the medical trailer.

Hauling Merida behind as though she was a sack of potatoes, Anna traipsed to the front of the medical trailer line and delivered a quick, cheerful message to the door guard. "Barfy person right over **that** way. Keep up the stellar work, my chum." Fist bumps were exchanged, and Anna continued dragging Merida through the mud until they arrived at the administrative trailer.

No sooner did Anna turn back around, then she felt Merida's muddy hands smoosh her cheeks. "**Woman!** I'm havin' a mental fuckin' **crisis** here and all you're doin' is dragging me through the mud and **pissin' me off! **And what the hell does the **head honcho** of this joint want with you?! And why the fuck did this turn from the **only** place I wanna be to the **last fuckin' place I wanna...**"

Anna stared back at Merida. She stared into her manic friend's eyes...but the answer remained as clear as day. Slapping **her** hands over Merida's cheeks, Anna bonked their foreheads together. "Mer. **Nasty.** It's loud as **hell** out here. You need to chill somewhere with peace and quiet. Just come with me...and we'll make this alright." Without waiting for a reply, Anna turned back around and dragged Merida into the administrative trailer.

The head security guard returned Anna's wave. He opened the door and stepped out of her way without so much as a word.

A minute later, Victor Kaprovik crept out of that same office. He looked left, looked right, and nearly leapt off of the raised stair platform when he saw the security guard grinning at him. He coughed awkwardly, yanked off his blue and white striped tie, and lit up a cigarette before turning back to the mildly amused security guard. "If you tell **anybody** that girl's in there and helping me this weekend…"

The security guard inclined an eyebrow, but said nothing.

Inside the office, Anna's mind was moving at a thousand miles per hour, while her body was doing its best to keep up.

_Right, then. Sorry, Vic...but all the stuff I'm helping you with is getting knocked down a spot. Priority one always goes to friends…_

_ ...and I've **never** seen Merida get nervous before a show._

* * *

Elsa's Saturday afternoon activity was decidedly less structured than her morning with Kida. Whereas hours ago, she had been participating alongside four new coven members in a classroom type setting, currently she was trekking through the woods with just one other person. Elsa blushed again, quickening her pace and momentarily guilting herself over her good fortune.

_I'm sure any other coven member would have much more important questions to ask their High Priestess. Or, at least more **pertinent** questions related to their beliefs. I don't want anyone to think I look at Wicca as some kind of...game._

Several feet ahead, Esmerelda held out her right hand. Elsa responded with no hesitation, selecting a long, braided string of vines from her armload and handing it over. Afterward, she stepped back, and adopted what she hoped was a reverent pose as Esmerelda wound the vines around a nearby tree trunk and said a small blessing for the tree.

They moved on in that manner all afternoon, sometimes walking as far as half a mile between target trees. Rapunzel had suggested Elsa fill the travel time with questions that Elsa herself wanted answers to. Now, though, the architect was beginning to wonder if her first question was out of place or in any way disrespectful.

The two women came across a creek, and had begun to follow it downstream, when Esmerelda finally responded. "Where there's water, there's life. If I was a traveler wise to the forest dwellers, I would seek out a Naiad. Spirits of flowing water would know the land and be familiar with any who sought out a drink...or anyone in need of healing. They **are** free spirits, though, and you'd be hard pressed to convince one to join up with a group of adventurers." She knelt down, scooped a bit of water from the stream, and splashed it on her face before continuing on. "**Maybe** they'd follow you for a little bit, away from their stream...but they'd have to be **very** attached to leave the forest with you."

_Could a Heartwarder befriend a water nymph? Make a charisma check to find out._ Elsa grinned self consciously, fingers squeezing an imaginary twenty sided die. The pair continued through the forest, eventually parting ways with the stream, and Elsa posed questions about more mystical creatures whose descriptions she'd read in her _Dungeons and Dragons_ manuals had always felt lacking.

After awhile, Elsa noticed she was following Esmerelda up a steep hill. At one point, she misstepped and slipped backwards, but quickly found the High Priestess clasping her free hand. Elsa blushed, clutched tighter to the bundle of blessed vines she carried, and pressed on. When they crested the hill, Elsa looked on as Esmerelda blessed three nearby trees, before inviting the younger woman to rest by the overlook.

Over the edge of the cliff was a fifty foot drop down into a large, secluded pool of water. Several redwoods were interspersed with a host of high growing shrubs, and as Elsa peered down, she couldn't help but imagine how much more **magical** the little lagoon would seem at night. Leaning back as she self consciously adjusted her blue robe, Elsa couldn't hide the spark of curiosity in her question. "Is there any way to get down there?"

Esmerelda considered her guest for a few moments, before offering a coy smile. "There'll be a special ceremony here at midnight. If you come by I'll show you the **only** way to get down there."

Elsa tried to smile confidently in return, feigning understanding of the implication. The next thing she saw was Esmerelda nudge a small rock over the edge of the cliff. It clipped the rocky edge of the steep drop twice before making a distant yet **clear** splash in the pool below.

Elsa paled, but tried again to portray confident understanding in her grin. The afternoon sun had warmed the forest considerably, and Elsa hoped nighttime wouldn't bring too much of a dip in the temperature.

_Maybe we can keep the windows open in the cabin tonight. Just so long as nosy raccoons don't try to sneak in._

Finding herself suddenly unnerved by furry forest creatures interrupting private time with her cousin, Elsa pulled her robe tighter around her chest and tried to distract herself. She glanced back down into the little lagoon.

_I'm sure Esmerelda means to jump...and I'm sure Punzie would leap in right after her._

_ Maybe I could just charm a water sprite or two into carrying me down. Just gotta...make a charisma check for that._

* * *

_I mean, holy hot damn, if Victor's personal album collection is ordered **anything** like these band liability waivers...Michael Kiske, Michael Martin Murphy, Michael McDonald, Michael Rother…_

Slamming the last cabinet drawer shut, Anna quickly ran through her mental checklist of things to take care of after _LaLaFest_ was all over. A part of her wanted to write a strongly worded letter about the inept first-time producer's lack of organizational skills...but her frustration was tempered by the pity she felt for him.

Anna couldn't deny that a large part of the willingness she felt to help keep the music festival running smoothly was due to the unnatural, overwhelming energy coursing through her veins. With all the band-related paperwork corrected and organized, Anna automatically began tidying up the office. Her mind, as it had been prone to doing the last few hours, found its own tangent to wander off on.

_Oh wait, that's right...**that's** how I met this Kaprovik guy. Last night I was rounding up people who passed out and hauling them over to the medical trailer. Victor was one of those poor shmucks, and after I took him back to his office **here**...homeboy was having, like, a nervous breakdown. I **had to** help him get stuff organized._

_ Besides, if the festival goes to shit because he drops his balls, VFL doesn't get to rock out! They...haha, drops his balls...oh shit, speaking of the band, is Mer still around the corner talking about her **stress issues?**_

Mopping her face with a towel she knew wasn't hers, Anna crossed the room and peeked into the smaller, adjacent room. There sat Merida, sprawled out across several beanbag chairs and snoring as though she hadn't slept properly in a week. She had a death-grip on a large, fluffy, stuffed polar bear.

Chuckling quietly, Anna eased herself down onto one of the beanbag chairs and slid her hands along Merida's sandaled feet. _Alright...up and at 'em, Mer. Vic might be alright with letting us get some **quiet time** in his office, but stinking up his nap-time room is probably going too far._ Anna waited until she saw her friend's eyes flutter open before she spoke. "I think you needed that little nap to de-stress."

_Speaking of naps, I barely slept last night...but right now I'm **so far from tired**._

Merida nodded, drawing the stuffed polar bear up to her nose as she cast her eyes downward. After a few moments, she took a peek at the digital clock on the wall. _Great, half an hour until showtime._ "Hey, chickie. What's...what's wrong with me?" Fiddling with the stuffed polar bear's ears didn't do much to ease the stress Merida felt, so she moved on to smooshing the animal's puffy cheeks. Her voice lowered, tone laced with insecurity. "It's like Josh showed up and...now I'm nervous about playing?"

Anna shrugged in reply, thumbs sliding along the brass buckles of her friend's sandals. They unhooked with ease, and a moment later she was giving Merida a thorough foot massage. "You think this just started...today?" When a waggled right foot failed to get Merida's attention, Anna pressed firmly against her friend's tense arch. That earned her a pitiful whimper and a moody glower in return. "All that amped up yelling you did yesterday at the shop? I don't think that was **excitement**...I think it was you freaking out about making sure Saf had a great first time."

Despite Merida continuing to glower, her features softened. Warmth slowly rose in her cheeks, and eventually she settled for mashing her face against that of the polar bear. The cool fabric offered little relief, but it was better than **no** relief. A muffled yet stubborn insistence followed. "Worrying about those two half-pints hurts my brain, chickie. Why do they gotta take up so much space up here?"

Anna had been focused on her friend's feet, but she looked up at the sound of a dull knocking. Merida had started rapping her knuckles against her head as she grumbled, but the moment Anna joined in, the grumble turned into a weary laugh. Both girls kept knocking, and Anna leaned in close. "That's what happens when you **care** about people. They're on your mind a lot, overheating that sucker, and sometimes you just wanna **cool off.**"

Barking out a hoarse laugh, Merida sat back up. Her wild, frizzy curls bobbed to and fro, and she blushed when Anna parted the wall of hair. Their eyes met. "Everyone else knows their stuff **cold.** I don't wanna fuck up on guitar today...wanna give my friends a good show."

Brow furrowing as she worked her fingers against Merida's scalp, Anna thought. She thought **hard.** Her mind raced ahead, trying to devise a hundred different solutions for her friend's anxiety. Each idea she came up with was more complicated than the last...and it was **that** realization that led Anna right back to the ginger hair explosion she held.

_This is Mer. This is a last minute fix. No time to spout some flowery, psychological bullshit about friends, love, and brain stress twenty four seven just being **a part of life.**_

_ If I told her I thought she has a little crush on Saf, she'd probably either die or breathe fire on my face. If I told her that she could play like shit and Josh would still love her for it, she'd smack me around and say I was trash for implying that **Josh** has no musical taste._

_ It's Mer. She's overthinking. Gotta distract her. Cool her off._

_ Suggest something that might appeal to **Nasty.**_

Warmth rushed through Anna's body, sending tingles from her feet up to her head. The idea that had just come to her was ridiculous. It was far too simple, and did nothing to address the long-term stress she realized her friend was dealing with.

_It's running full speed **away** from the problem. But if it's a big enough distraction…_

Grasping a handful of Merida's curls, Anna gave a sharp tug. Her eyes lit up. "Nasty needs a new look."

For a split second, Merida shoved away the insecurity ruling her own mind. She saw the confident spark in her friend's eyes and latched onto that with all of her might. "Yeah. Something...**nobody** would expect."

Hauling both herself and Merida to their feet, Anna snarled playfully. "We need an electric razor..."

"...and **body paint.**" Adrenaline surged through Merida's limbs, her lit-up features matching those of her friend. Her fear wasn't gone, but now there was something even **more** immediate to see to.

Nasty was about to get an extreme, new look.

* * *

_[Q] - What is your name?_

_[A] - Elsa Marie Arendelle._

_[Q] - Tell me about your religious/spiritual upbringing._

_[A] - Weekly church and Sunday school. Churches varied and were often non-denominational. Attended a private Catholic high school. Little interest in spiritual/religious growth since then._

_[Q] - What about Pagan/Wiccan spirituality interests you?_

_[A] - Cousin is a practicing Wiccan. Share an apartment, have always admired the color and expressiveness in her life. They attended the same Catholic academy, always interesting to draw comparisons between their spiritual journeys._

Brow furrowing, Elsa pressed her palms together and rested her chin against her thumbs. An additional answer prodded at the back of her mind, one which she couldn't find an excuse **not** to give. Her numerous questions to Esmerelda earlier that afternoon had been well received, so she saw no reason not to be honest. The warm afternoon breeze caressed her face, and she found it difficult not to just curl right up on the quilt and take a nap...even if she was busy. Her cheeks felt warm again.

_And maybe if I get a little nap now, I won't be tired tonight. I mean, maybe we'll just relax, since there's no pressure, except that I **really** want to...oh drat, focus, dimwit!_

Cipher smiled in understanding, sliding his pencil behind an ear before he reached out and ruffled Elsa's robe. His purple notebook lay open on the quilt between the two of them, and the wind caused a few pages to flap around errantly. "We can do this another time if you want. This right here is **prime** outside napping weather, anyway." Across the field, coven members scrambled to and fro as they shouted. Some jumped, some waved their arms, and a few slipped and flopped right onto the muddy grass. Cipher laughed, waggling a hand in the direction of the chaos. "Does frisbee football even count as Goddess worship?"

Despite her initial embarrassment, Elsa giggled. Then she yawned, which was cut off by another bout of sheepish laughter. She sat up straighter and smoothed out her robe. "You're asking a novice like me? It **is** beautiful outside...but Rapunzel told me about your book earlier. If I can help, I want to...it's just...well, some of the things that **fascinate** me about Paganism and Wicca are...different. I was asking Esmerelda about magical creatures because, um, I sort of play a game with my…"

A sharp, panicked cry lit up the air. "**Frisbee!**"

Elsa managed to formulate one fleeting thought before said frisbee smacked her on the head.

_I don't play frisbee with my friends. I play Dungeons and Dragons. I can't even throw a frisbee._

Everything went dark.

* * *

At four o'clock sharp, _VFL_ blew the doors off of stage three with a blistering cover of Def Leppard's _Rocket._ The bands on the neighboring stages cranked up their own performances, even as they watched their audiences gravitate to the middle stage.

Both bands would have been disheartened, if they **themselves** weren't massively enjoying the fresh sound _VFL_ was kicking out.

The group of friends had gone with a throwback eighties leather look, each sporting a different color accessory. Lars sported an oversized, green top hat. Chelsea wore glossy, pink, elbow length gloves. Hiccup's purple cape rustled in the afternoon breeze as his fingers danced across the ivory. Anybody close enough would have been able to make out the words '_Queen of Poly_' stitched across the back of said cape.

Saffron wore knee-length light blue stockings over her black leggings, right arm raised high as she waved back and forth. The crowd rocked side to side in time with her movements, and the sensation of stick, red body paint on the teenager's right hand filled her with even more confidence.

From the staircase leading onto the stage, Josh had abandoned his walking braces. His left hand gripped the railing, while his right squeezed Anna's left shoulder for support. The same red paint that stained Saffron's right hand also stained Josh's.

_Slap the noggin. **Light me up.**_

Raucous screams of **_'NASTY'_** joined the pounding music pouring from six foot tall speakers, and Merida strutted and thrashed her way back and forth across the stage as though she was possessed. Every so often, she fell to her knees, head bowed as she felt audience members slap the top of her head.

An hour before, Merida's scalp was home to her unruly hair. It practically shone in the afternoon sun, shaved clean and now the canvas for a crudely painted blood-red skull. Hand prints littered the paint job, and with every hand Merida felt slap against it, she felt more uncontrollable energy flow into her.

She expelled that energy with blistering guitar solos and wild screams into the microphone alongside Saffron.

_Anna, Saf, and Josh. Y'all lit me up today._

From the side of the stage, Anna pumped a red-stained fist. Merida returned the gesture, losing herself in _VFL's _performance.

_The fuck was I ever afraid of. The people I love best are here._

_ Suck on **this fretwork**_, _mortals. Your **nasty** rock goddess is right fuckin' **here.**_

* * *

_Damnit, Goddess...why?! Is this because I threw my pen into your magical forest?!_

_ Sorry, sorry...it's just. Elsa._

_ **Elsa.**_

Kida tried to let all of her frustration and guilt spill out in one long exhale. But every time she looked back down and saw Elsa, still bruised and unconscious, in her lap...the frustration and guilt returned. Also, that was **before** Rapunzel made it back to the group with the medical kit and a wet washcloth.

"Has it been five minutes yet? Should we call an ambulance?! Elsa, **Elsa,** you sweet little nerd...Elsa!"

"Relax, Corona. I mean...just breathe easy." "See how her eye looks here? That means she's just stunned...she'll come around any second now."

_Damnit, Goddess...why?! Is this because I threw my pen into your magical forest?!_

_ Sorry, sorry...it's just. Elsa._

_ **Elsa.**_

Kida tried to let all of her frustration and guilt spill out in one long exhale. But every time she looked back down and saw Elsa, still bruised and unconscious, in her lap...the frustration and guilt returned. Also, that was **before** Rapunzel made it back to the group with the medical kit and a wet washcloth.

A novice coven member was dutifully waving a folding fan in an attempt to keep the injured guest cool. Rapunzel politely but firmly shooed the novices back toward camp, and the moment after she handed over the medical kit, she spat out the first questions that came to mind. "Has it been five minutes yet? Should we call an ambulance?! Elsa, **Elsa,** you sweet little nerd...Elsa!" She gently pinched and wiggled her older cousin's colorless cheeks, but quickly yanked her hands away when she saw how much the foul-colored bruise had grown. Rapunzel squeezed Kida's left knee quite hard, but in her other hand she brandished the **other** thing she brought back from the camp. Her thumb hovered over the emergency medical response button.

_No, no, no, no...**this is illegal.**_

Resting two fingers against Elsa's neck, Kida counted out a pulse as she glanced at her wristwatch. Next, she pulled up Elsa's right eyebrow and scrutinized her friend's blue eyes. She did the same on the left side, only with double the care touching the bruised area. Spotting the fear in Rapunzel's eyes, Kida sat back on her haunches and waved her friend closer. "Relax, Corona. I mean...just breathe easy." Kida was careful not to accidentally spook her younger friend into mashing the nine one one button, grasping Rapunzel's right hand and pushing back Elsa's right eyelid again. "See how her eye looks here? That means she's just stunned...she'll come around any second now."

Rapunzel fiddled with her phone, switching her nervous stare between her two girlfriends. At length, her shoulders slumped. "**When** she wakes up soon...you think her day's done?"

Smiling sympathetically in return, Kida slid her left hand behind Rapunzel's neck and gave a comforting squeeze. "I wouldn't suggest she go to the midnight swim at _Firefly Lagoon_ tonight...especially if she's dizzy." Kida made a careful showing of unfolding the wet washcloth and draping it over Elsa's bruise. The Marine re-checked the pulse again, prodded her injured friend's neck in several places, and sat back at length. She sighed, gesturing back into the woods. "I think her day's done, Corona. What say we get the two of you over to _Nature''s Provision_ a little early, hmm?"

Any other time, Rapunzel would have been let down at the lack of innuendo in her lover's voice, but another look at Elsa's bruise dropped Rapunzel's spirits even lower. She gave a sullen nod, before gathering up the remaining supplies. It was a small consolation that after Kida knelt down and scooped up Elsa, the blonde's left arm dangled limply. It was in just the right place for Rapunzel to hold onto as she trailed a step behind her strong friend and her injured friend.

They walked slowly, and Kida bore Elsa's weight with care. She clung to the optimism she felt as though it was a life preserver, yet couldn't help but blame her poor frisbee throw.

_Surprise wind is no excuse. This is on me._

When the cabin was in sight, Kida instructed Rapunzel to make both herself and Elsa comfortable. "I'll jog back to camp and grab your overnight stuff...I'll be quick."

Rapunzel nodded, still trudging along in a daze, right up until the moment when Kida laid Elsa down on the queen sized bed in _Nature's Provision_. She wasted no time, promising to check on the nearby firewood stack before heading back to camp.

Rapunzel had already unfolded another, thicker comforter for her injured girlfriend, but took a moment to give Kida a weary smile. "Maybe could you bum some boo boo ritual cream from Ez, too? I think it's in one of those mason jars."

Kida nodded, giving a quick, two fingered salute, before turning and hustling back to camp. She was out of sight when Rapunzel caught onto her downplayed guilt.

_Ki, you couldn't help which way the **wind** decided to blow. If I didn't…_

The remainder of Rapunzel's thought was driven from her mind when she heard a faint rustle by the bed.

Elsa moaned, then fidgeted ever so slightly. Upon regaining consciousness, she was mildly alarmed at their new surroundings...and moderately alarmed over the black and purple mass of swelling above her left cheek. She found a reassuring smile for her girlfriend, though, and let her eyes wander around the pair's lodging for that night.

Under the blanket, however, Elsa fidgeted with a sizable tear in her blue robe. She tried not to let her petulance show, even as she listened to Rapunzel make veiled statements on what kind of activities the injured architect had to avoid that night.

Elsa knew the code words the moment she heard them. _No jumping, climbing, running, chasing bears while dressed as a steak...and no extracurricular activities? My dear little mouse...surely we can come to some kind of understanding._

_This is a problem, and an annoyingly **frustrating **problem...but there must be a way around it._

Loosening the orange sash around her waist, Elsa mustered up a challenging glare. "Pumpkin whoopie pie face...I know this **looks** bad, and the last thing I want to do is complain. But…"

_We were going to have our private time together, tonight! **Finally! **If **that** being put in jeopardy doesn't warrant a little bit of complaining, I don't know what does._


	99. Chapter ninety-nine

_Does sleeping **too** good cause itty bitty amnesia? Because I swear to Punzie's Green Faced Magic Hottie Goddess that I haven't slept **that** well in five years._

_ Too bad most everything I did after, like, midnight is an action packed **blur!**_

Stretching out her arms until her fingertips grazed the wall of her tent, Anna blurted out a pathetically groggy whine. Slow, exaggerated leg flexes and toe curls felt absurdly rewarding as feeling returned to her body. Immediately after that, her nose informed her that it was indeed day two of the festival.

_Day two stank achieved. **Definitely** give myself the wet wipe bath of a lifetime before joining the rest of humanity outside._

Anna's first course of action was to fumble around the messy pile of duffel bags scattered around her blanket tangled body until she grasped her alarm clock. The red, digital numbers were blurry until she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

_Just after eleven? Fantastic, plenty of time to prep for VFL's afternoon show. Dig out **our** bags and...wait a sec._

_ **I had more bags in here! Where's the other fuckin' bags?!**_

Several hoarse curses followed, and Anna's entire tent shook as she fumbled with the door flap zipper. When it eventually unzipped, she managed to flop right out and face first into a large, plastic bag. The harsh, bright mid-day sunlight stung Anna's eyes, and she stubbornly kept her eyes shut.

_Why does my face feel sticky? And why do I smell...**peaches?**_

Chelsea, who was lounging in her chair and wrapping tape around several drumstick grips, cocked an eyebrow and guffawed. "**It lives!**" She adjusted her oversized, red sunglasses and brushed long bangs behind her left ear, unsure if she herself was dreaming.

Anna clambered out of her tent, groping for a nearby roll of wet wipes. She swiped at her nose and cheeks, sleepy curses on her lips until she managed to locate a wide-brimmed straw hat. Her bare feet sunk into the still muddy ground, and she rustled the plastic bag filled with peaches. "It...what?! What the hell are all these peaches doing...I mean, they smell great but...**wait.**" Gesturing vaguely back in the direction of her tent, Anna stumbled over an empty amplifier case. "My tent's **missing** some bags."

_And my legs are still missing some feeling. Oh, hang on...oh yeah, **there's** that fresh hell soreness I remember. Need food!_

Chelsea giggled, but took pity on her clearly flummoxed friend. She unfolded another chair and guided Anna into a comfortable sitting position. "Oh yeah, some other bands came and picked them up. They said you offered to clean and organize some of their gear last night."

Scrutinizing the bagged peaches once more as though doubting they belonged to her, Anna held one in front of her open mouth. She only took a bite after Chelsea offered a thumbs up. A mumbled, less frantic follow-up question came next. "And you just believed them?"

"Shit, no." Chelsea combed through the bag for a few moments, before claiming a peach for herself. "I quizzed 'em on the parts they were looking for, serial numbers, manufacturers, funny looking dents that no amount of **scrubbing** was gonna get off."

"Oh." Swiping a forearm over her juice-dribbled chin, Anna rubbed at her eyes again. After realizing the band had only arrived at the festival minutes before sunset the night prior, Anna took a few moments to get her first good look at the grounds in broad daylight.

The grassy field featured plenty of muddy patches, but any pools of water that had gathered the night before had managed to dissipate. A few tents appeared to be worse for the wear, but for the most part, they looked to be in good shape. Anna blushed when she realized that the campsites closest to their own were the neatest and most organized.

The mugginess from the prior night had vanished, leaving only a clear sky, warm sunlight, and a refreshingly cool breeze. It took Anna a moment to realize her name was being called, and she turned around to offer a friendly wave.

_Yeah, hi there you friendly instruments of rock destruction. How do you know my name? And, uh...wait, why are you thanking me for the help?_

_ Guess I helped you, too, last night. My screaming legs are starting to make sense now._

Anna was working her way through her second peach, while her left arm had managed to drag over her backpack. The cool air felt divine on her sore legs, and she gave a little cheer when she pulled out the last burrito Korra had bought her from _La Taquiera_ the day before. Anna quickly horked down the rest of her peach before feasting on the squashed burrito.

Chelsea cackled, face lighting up with mirth as she watched her older friend's energy quickly return. "And last night I **told** you I was gonna get you more peaches."

Shuffling against her chair as she stretched out her sore legs, Anna squinted into the sunlight once more. She pouted upon realizing her straw hat had blown off and sailed right into Merida's open tent. A happy little whimper slipped from Anna's lips when she found another pair of sunglasses right on top of her bag of peaches. "Oh...oh yeah, you did. Right, yeah, I remember that." She quickly put them on, grateful for her friend's considerate nature.

Returning to her drumstick wrapping task, Chelsea adjusted her own, purple snapback. "What all did you **do** last night?!"

A group of tie dye enthusiasts from nearby band campsites ambled past the _VFL_ campsite, shouting and waving in Anna's direction. With every bite of food she took, more of her strength returned, and she waved back enthusiastically. "Challenged the devil to a pooping contest...and won." She was dimly aware of discomfort **somewhere** on her body, and wiggled uncomfortably against the thatched seat of her folding chair. "Why?"

"I dunno. Hiccup said he saw you last night." Chelsea chuckled as she watched Anna search for something on which to wipe her sticky hands. "You were running around with a giant backpack and screaming for the stage manager?" After a few moments, the drummer took pity and passed over another package of wet wipes. She couldn't help but be amazed at the fact that there always seemed to be wet wipes in reach at all times. "Victor...something."

Anna muttered her thanks while she scrubbed at her face and hands. Her legs felt raw, so she handed the peach bag back to Chelsea before pulling out a fresh wet wipe and giving her legs a thorough cleaning. "Kaprovik."

Nearly half a minute of silence followed, with Anna staring at her lap. She wiggled uncomfortably. Her bare thighs filled her vision, and she finally managed to identify her discomfort as underwear related. _Oh fuck me sideways. Epic wedgie...and when the hell did I lose my shorts?! _"I've only got underwear on."

Chelsea tried to restrain her laughter, but helpless giggles still spluttered out. She watched Anna unsteadily stand up, before offering what she thought was a helpful tug of the older woman's _Def Leppard_ t-shirt. "And you look **mighty** proud of that world class wedgie."

Chiming in with her best imitation of mock laughter, Anna made a half-hearted attempt at correcting her underwear malfunction. _Fuck it, better just go change and stop giving the whole campsite a free show. Manager puts on lewd display and gets band kicked out, what a story._ The sound of loud music quickly reached Anna's ears again, though, and she embraced her embarrassment as just another ingredient in a chaotic music festival. Snatching the bag of peaches, she lobbed one more onto Chelsea's lap. "Thanks for the extra peaches, jerkface."

_Alright, time to clean up a little, change, become somewhat presentable._

_ Then maybe snag a little bit more energy._

In the next moment, Anna squealed...right before diving headlong into her tent. That time, the embarrassment proved to be too great...and she fumbled around her personal effects for a distraction.

The cheerful voices outside her camp was unmistakable, though.

"Hey Saf, is it normal for band managers to lose their pants like that?"

"Uh...you know, that's a **fantastic** question, Josh. But I think Anna's gonna be suffering from **pantsless shame** for a little while yet. Wanna see if we can hit Merida with an even **more epic** surprise?"

Anna groaned, burying her warm face in a duffel bag packed with extra amplifier cables.

_Alright, first get over my no-pants shame. Then eat some and get energized for the day. **Then**...get the band ready to own today's show!_

_ Sorry, Nasty. No time to warn you about the surprise visitor you're about to get._

* * *

"Alright, Elsa...your turn. Tell us how you feel right now?"

_I think I'm getting hungry again...but that's probably not the kind of answer she's looking for._

_ I'm wondering how big the bed is in the cabin. Are there two beds? Wait, it doesn't even matter if there are two beds!_

_ Anyway, even if Kida and I were alone, I wouldn't talk about that._

_ Oh no...unnaturally long pause. Quick, say something!_

Elsa shifted uncomfortably, eyes squinting as dark blobs above her loomed ever closer. She had already forgotten the four new coven members she'd been introduced to, and the glare of the sun caused her to only just barely be able to spot which blob was Kida. They all carried wicker baskets, though, and Elsa wasn't sure she wanted to know what was inside each. She wriggled again, laughing nervously while staring up at the group...and the sky. "I feel **wet.** Water's soaking into my robe, obviously. My face feels warm, though. My doctor says I'm always low on vitamin D, so more sun is probably a **good** thing, but...**aah!**"

The next thing Elsa knew, five wicker baskets were overturned, and her vision was obscured by an avalanche of leaves. Some were wet and some were dry, and she pursed her lips together tightly while reminding herself to stay still. The leaves piled up on her face and chest, with a few managing to tumble all the way over to her outstretched arms. They tickled her palms, and she giggled.

_Don't move! It's part of the exercise...part of the lesson._

Eyes now closed, Elsa more clearly heard the sounds in the forest around her. She heard **and** felt the nearby leaves crunch, as well as a bit of soft cloth brushing against her left hand.

_Now they're all sitting around me, I think._

Kida spoke again, softer this time. "Now, you're a leaf. You're a leaf born from a twig, which was born from a branch, which sprouted from a tree...and that tree used energy from the ground to grow. You're a leaf, and now you're on the ground. What do you do now?"

Elsa shivered when she felt a hand press gingerly against her left palm. A moment later, the hand slid away, and Elsa felt the damp leaf that was placed there. The back of her robe was thoroughly soaked, and the smell of damp leaves was all she knew. Sliding a thumb against the leaf she held, Elsa felt the weight of the leaf pile on her chest. Her voice was breathy and caused several leaves atop the pile to flutter away. "I guess I go back into the dirt. I break down...and probably transfer my energy into some other tree."

A young man spoke next. Elsa couldn't remember his name, but she **could** picture his face, and his voice was gentle and well-meaning. Even if he was poking a bit of fun. "Maybe you get eaten by a worm and go on a little trip?"

The idea of traveling **anywhere** in a worm's digestive system didn't seem all that fun to Elsa, though, and imagining how she'd **exit** the worm appealed to her even less. She grumbled, waggling a finger in the direction of the young man's voice. "Or maybe a **pretty flower** takes pity on me and rescues me."

The young man countered with a promise that worms would be waiting when the flower died. Elsa pouted at the idea of the flower that was her home dying, then she blushed when she realized nobody could see her pouting. **Then**, she rationalized that a bee could land on her flower and scoop her up, in one of a thousand pollination flights said bee made in its life.

"But does energy **have** a physical form, Elsa?" As Kida interjected, voice straddling the line between exasperation and intrigue, she removed leaves from the top of the pile one at a time. "Maybe **part** of your energy goes into a tree and **another** part of it feeds that flower. But there has to be some left behind, right?"

Elsa squinted, brow furrowing as she absentmindedly puckered her lips. Kida's question rolled around in Elsa's mind, consuming so much of her attention that she failed to notice when no more leaves covered her face.

"That's a toughie, huh?" To her credit, Kida managed to not laugh outright at her friend's perplexed face...but her crinkled eyes and twitching lips told enough of the story. She **did** laugh outright when, a moment, later, Elsa swept more leaves back over top of her blushing face.

_So Punzie's coven sort of believes in reincarnation? Like the Circle of Life in the Lion King, maybe? _

_ She believes everything and everyone is made of energy...energy that we just keep sharing._

_ I remember when we went to chapel service at the Academy every Sunday morning. I wonder when it was that Rapunzel stopped just blindly accepting what she heard as the unarguable truth…_

_ ...and started looking for what **felt** like the truth. Her truth._

_ I wonder._

Five minutes later, the group was called to lunch. After Kida helped Elsa off of the ground, the latter bashfully lamented the fact that her entire backside was soggy.

Elsa wasn't quite sure how to say she'd grown fond of her blanket of leaves on the forest floor. The smell stayed with her, and brought back pleasant memories of her time in high school.

_Whenever Rapunzel met me outside of my dormitory at the Academy, she always smelled like leaves._

_ I never put that together with the fact that wherever **she** was, orderly and well-raked piles of leaves **never** were._

* * *

**_'Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome to stage three, Flying Spaghetti Circus!'_**

The loud, crackling speaker announcement drew an additional thirty people to the standing area in front of stage number three. Many recently arrived audience members enjoyed hot dogs, sodas, and cotton candy while they watched the members of _Flying Spaghetti Circus_ perform a sound check and warm up. By the way the band's bassist and drummer stared longingly into the crowd, it was clear they hadn't had time to grab lunch before heading out for their one pm set.

The cheering audience in front of the stage seemed tame when compared to the madhouse that was right behind that stage. Crew hands and technicians navigated a tangle of wires and cables, attempting to keep the equipment as clean as possible while not getting in the way of other bands.

The manager of _Flying Spaghetti Circus_ stood at the bottom of the stage staircase, juggling conversations on two cell phones while scrutinizing the band members. His sallow cheeks and sweaty forehead caused anyone who walked by to briefly wonder if he was on the verge of an anxiety stroke.

Several yards further back, members of the two and three pm setlist bands mingled. They seemed more concerned with updating the statuses on their social network accounts than last minute practice. The group quickly learned not to accidentally include either of the two musicians behind them in any photographs.

_VFL,_ slated for the four pm timeslot on stage three, was quickly gaining a reputation for its slightly unhinged members.

Hiccup sat, back ramrod straight, on a cooler while balancing a shortened Casio keyboard on each thigh. His left hand blazed through the soundtrack of _Willow_ in reverse, while his right hammered out an improvised melody. Even with his eyes closed, he **still** knew when somebody had taken a photo with him in the background, and he always responded with venomous curses spat out in Mandarin.

Merida sat several yards from her old high school friend, lazily strumming an acoustic guitar underneath a small maple tree. Word had gotten around through the grapevine at the festival that **Nasty** had been working herself into a rabid frenzy, and the musicians in the know made sure to keep their less experienced band members as far away from the ginger haired guitarist as possible.

If somebody approached Nasty, it was either because they knew her well or they had no idea they were walking into a dangerous trap. Merida was so focused on her fret-work that she ignored her imminent company even as she **sensed** their presence. The aura didn't bother her, so she remained fixated on her practicing.

_Probably Saf. Lunchtime? I'm fuckin' ready to go on right god damn now._

Merida wasn't shocked or surprised when she felt somebody flop onto her lap. Seconds earlier, she had even set her guitar aside, as though the greeting had been completely expected.

However, Merida failed to take into account the one other person she knew who was able to slip through her defenses with zero effort. One person who she never expected to see at the festival. She could only manage one flabbergasted thought before her mind went blank.

_Saf told me she had a surprise for me the other night. **Fuck my life.**_

Two walking braces clattered against Merida's shins, one sporting red skulls on an all-black background. Josh flopped right down on his friend's lap, hands falling on each shoulder. "Hello Nasty, where you been?"

"Juh. Juh. Jaa…" Slamming her lips together before any more confused babbling could seep out, Merida reached out and gave her young friend's cheeks a pinch. _He's real. Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit...how did he get here?! Do his parents know he's here?!_ Jerking her attention from Josh over to Saffron, Merida tried to resist the overwhelming urge she felt to swoon in alarm.

Saffron's grin lit up her entire face, and after clapping her hands together against her chin, she tapped her fingertips together over and over again. Her head bobbed up and down, and she gestured towards their special guest with unrestrained glee.

**_Surprise!_**_ You're surprised, right?! Your number one fan is here to cheer us on today!_

Catching herself in mid-stammer once more, Merida whirled her head around and gazed imploringly at Hiccup. Once she realized he was staring back at her with a helpless little grin and a shrug, Merida's anxiety deflated a bit.

It shot back up to record levels in the next moment, though, when she heard the innocent curiosity lacing Josh's next question. "So how'd you get **that** name, huh? Nasty guitar playing? Nasty, um...smell?" He leaned in close and sniffed in an over-exaggerated manner, before leaning back and laughing merrily. "I bet **that's** it. But it's still **nothing** compared to how **nasty** my legs smelled after my last operation. Still got you beat!"

Merida had no idea what to do, what to say, or where to turn. All the adrenaline she had been working up in preparation for _VFL's_ four o'clock set rushed out in one frantic wail.

Josh wasn't fazed in the least. On the contrary, he thought his older friend was **over the moon** at his surprise visit, and he let loose with a raucous scream.

Saffron chuckled weakly, both pleased at how happy Josh was, while recognizing that Merida was caught more off-guard than Anna had been earlier.

_Sorry, Mer. I wouldn't have just sprang this surprise on you if I knew you were **this**_ _keyed up. You seemed fine last night. So fine. Over the moon, even. So let's yell out all of those pre-show jitters. Nasty's so gonna slay today._

Crouching down next to Josh, Saffron leaned back and howled with all the energy she could muster.

The two and three o'clock band members inched closer to stage three and further away from the screaming trio. Whatever wild instinct had taken hold of the members **and** fans of _VFL_, it was clearly too **out there** for mere mortals such as themselves to comprehend.

* * *

Lunch consisted of a camping tradition which Elsa had read about numerous times, but never had the opportunity to try...until the coven's nature retreat. She had collected the required ingredients: a slab of raw hamburger meat, a diced potato, a pile of shredded cheddar cheese, a generous helping of diced onion, and a handful of green pepper bits. They were all laid out on a large piece of aluminum foil, and as Elsa triple checked her gathered ingredients at the pavilion, her cheeks pinked.

She was looking forward to her new lunch adventure, but more than that, she knew that

preparation would give her girlfriend a reason to caress her hands free of suspicion.

_Not that I really feel too scrutinized here, anyway. Wicca is about energy, magic, and an ordinary existence sprinkled with all things mystical. Like its grandfather, Paganism, it seems very free of judgment and open to all forms of expression. Expression...of love._

Elsa blushed lightly when she glanced up from counting her potato pieces and saw Kida, Cipher, and Rapunzel decorating the back of Esmerelda's robe with muddy handprints. The playfully loving gesture drew a thoughtful, affectionate sigh from Elsa, who stared for far longer than she had intended.

Seconds flew by, and suddenly Rapunzel was seated right across from Elsa. A knowing smile played at the younger woman's lips, and she giggled warmly while patiently waiting for her flustered cousin to recover. Rapunzel saw no reason to hold back, though. "Did you like what you saw?"

Fumbling with the wet piece of hamburger in front of her, Elsa nodded dumbly. "You're all just so happy here. I, um...it looked like a lot of positive energy hopping between all of you."

Rapunzel smiled even wider, wiggling as she hummed with pride. "Somebody paid attention in one oh one this morning." Her hands automatically sought out Elsa's, guiding them to grasp certain ingredients and place them on top of the raw, red meat. "This time we get together means an awful lot to us, nerdface." Elsa was content to listen, watch, and allow her hands to be directed and caressed as Rapunzel saw fit. "Ez works really really hard to make people in the coven feel at home in her shop. _The Witching Hour_ is a super safe place, and that's not the sort of thing every coven is blessed enough to have."

Green peppers, potatoes, and cheese fell from Elsa's hands. She shivered as Rapunzel's fingers slid up against her own, the slick, slimy hamburger meat rolling up and mashing down with ease. It was a few moments before Elsa realized Rapunzel was trying to get her attention, and she quickly looked back up. Her rosy cheeks were her apology.

Drawing Elsa's hands to either side of the flattened hamburger meat, Rapunzel cupped her own outside, and slowly brought them together. All the ingredients were covered by the raw meat, but Rapunzel kept her eyes on her girlfriend's. "But we live in the city. We're lucky if we raise enough money to get out here once a year...some new members come and go without ever seeing that **this** is where we can truly come together. Nature, I dunno...it just shines a big ol' spotlight on how much love we've got for each other."

The throaty rasp Rapunzel used when she spoke the word **love** tickled Elsa's tummy, and she fidgeted in her seat before shyly speaking up. "It's like that person said at Pagan Pride. A single tree could be like your church...so a place like **this**. Well. Overwhelming in the **best way.**"

Rapunzel bit down on her lower lip, but a happy sob still forced its way out. She squeezed her girlfriend's hands even harder, her own eyes dewey with unshed tears. "All those raffle tickets you bought? You're giving a **lot** of people time with both nature and others **like** them...that they might not otherwise get."

At that statement, Elsa **did** cast her eyes down towards their joined hands. Her mutter was quite soft, and it was only after Rapunzel squeezed hands again that Elsa repeated herself. "I'm glad it...helped. But I donated for, you know...**selfish** reasons."

In the next moment, Elsa felt Rapunzel's warm breath on her face. Smoldering eyes latched onto her own shy ones and refused to back down. Warm fingers caressed her own, and Elsa struggled to sit upright even as the clear affection in her girlfriend's eyes, hands, and voice made her dizzy.

Dizzy with desire.

"I hope you know...you can be selfish tonight. Whatever you want...I'll give. And you can **take.**"

A minute later, the sensual atmosphere had receded as both Elsa and Rapunzel concerned themselves with cleaning up the squeezed-and-destroyed pile of hamburger meat and ingredients.

* * *

After the lead singer in the stage three two o'clock set collapsed from dehydration, the audience had quieted down considerably. Paramedics had rushed the young woman off-stage, and her band members were quick to follow with concern etched on their features. Minutes later, a festival-wide announcement reminded both band members and audience members to stay hydrated.

The early finish of the two o'clock show meant that the three o'clock show could start earlier if they so chose. Every band afterwards was notified that their time slots may or may not move up, as well. Managers slipped and slid through the crowds in search of their bands, but none did so with more purpose and urgency than _VFL's_ manager.

"**Gangway!**" Letting loose with a wild shout, Anna frantically flapped her arms as she tried to come to an abrupt stop. She'd forgotten about the muddy ground, though, and ended up skidding a good five yards further before bursting into a clearing. The first thing she saw was Merida dragging a stick through the mud...in the shape of a square. The next thing Anna noticed was that both Josh and Saffron were in the middle of the box, faces alight with exasperated grins. "Mer, whaaat are you doing?"

Scowling as she wedged the stick underneath a stubborn rock, Merida tried to dislodge the obstruction. "'Bout time you showed up, miss manager." Unfortunately, the stick broke moments later, and Merida resorted to digging the rock out with her bare hands. "Josh's dad is doing some work at the Naval Homebase School in town or whatever, and when he's done he'll be back to pick up this slimy tadpole." Flicking her head in Josh's direction proved to be too jarring a movement, and Merida lost her grip on the rock while toppling backwards onto the muddy ground.

"Ha, **now** who's slimy?!" Josh stuck his tongue out before cheering and sharing a high five with Saffron. He took pity on his muddy friend, though, and went over to offer her one of his canes for support.

In the meantime, Saffron sidled up next to Anna, but kept an eye on the drawn mud boundary. "Mer's afraid somebody might kidnap Josh while we're playing, so she wants you to stay in this **mud box** with him for the whole set." Chuckling warmly, Saffron offered a sarcastic thumbs up. "Nice job on finding pants, boss."

Anna shot back a challenging grin, threatening her younger friend with her muddy hands. "Do I detect a sarcastic little 'tude? Nasty's rubbing off on you, Saffy." Laughter spilled from Anna's grin when Saffron completely ignored her mud-stained hands in favor of a double high five. "Hot damn, you're a hundred and fifty percent ready to go, huh? Oh yeah, **stay hydrated.**" Anna paired the advice with a bottle of water she yanked from her backpack and slapped into Saffron's now muddy hands.

Chuckling weakly as she patted Josh on the back and grinned in thanks, Merida turned her attention to Anna. Before she could ask her friend for a word in private, though, three young men in _LaLaFest_ leather jackets burst through the crowd. They all vied for Anna's attention and didn't give Merida, Saffron, or Josh a second glance.

"Anna, Mr. Kaprovik needs to see you about the forms your band submitted."

"Anna, Mr. Kaprovik can't find the gear you cleaned for, um...**you know who.**"

"Anna, Mr. Kaprovik...aw hell, he needs your help. **Again.**"

For the first time in her life, Anna was beginning to loathe the sound of her own name. Nevertheless, she instructed the new arrivals to wait while she addressed her friends first. She ruffled Josh's hair, grinning affectionately before yanking said muddy hand away. "Stick with Saffron until it's time for the show, alright? You can hang out with **me** backstage while they're melting faces, and after that...aw damn, sorry about your hair, bud."

Josh waved off the apology immediately, nudging Merida as he hopped up and down. "Wow, that sounds sweet! Sounds like you're even more popular than Merida, here! Oh, uh, I mean...**Nasty.**" Shooting a toothy grin at Merida, Josh quickly promised to stick by the band's vocalist. In his excitement, his glasses slipped off of his nose, but Saffron managed to snatch them before they were lost to the muddy grounds.

"Sounds like a plan, boss." Saffron handled the glasses with care, polishing the spot-covered lenses with the inside of her _Avenged Sevenfold_ t-shirt. She slipped them back on Josh's face, before turning back to Anna and delivering a sly, scrutinizing stare. "Making friends in high places, huh? You'll be **running** this joint by tomorrow."

Next, Anna turned to the three crew members who were waiting expectantly. A confident smirk spread from cheek to cheek, and she nonchalantly flipped her hands in their direction. "Go on, scoot! I'll handle **Vic.**" She saw Merida's lips part, eyes wide with a hundred unasked questions, but Anna preempted them all by grasping her guitarist friend's muddy right hand and darting back into the crowd. "Walk with me, Mer. Walk and talk, spill your guts."

Merida stumbled briefly before she remembered how to walk, but quickly discovered she had to **jog** in order to keep up with Anna. Shooting one last glance backwards to ensure Josh and Saffron were alright, Merida bent over and scooped up a bit of mud. The goopy mess slid between her fingers, and she quickly slapped it against her right cheek. As expected, the cool, gritty sludge dripped down her face and woke her up quite nicely.

_First Josh just shows up outta nowhere. Saf **planned **it. And now people look like they're getting out of our way because they don't wanna piss off **Anna.** Not me. Not...not Nasty._

_ What the hell am I so freaked out about?!_

Another clearing was just up ahead, with the only person between the pair and their destination being a concert-goer right in the middle of kneeling and throwing up on the ground. Anna didn't think twice before hurdling the unfortunate sick person. Merida only spotted the person at the last moment, so her own leap was decidedly **less** graceful, and she settled for letting Anna tow her through the mud while she regained her balance.

The pair had arrived at the northwest corner of the _LaLaFest_ concert grounds. Six walk-in trailer offices had been set up there, and at the door to each stood a fearsome security guard dressed in all black. There were lines in front of every trailer at least five people deep, with the longest line being at the medical trailer.

Hauling Merida behind as though she was a sack of potatoes, Anna traipsed to the front of the medical trailer line and delivered a quick, cheerful message to the door guard. "Barfy person right over **that** way. Keep up the stellar work, my chum." Fist bumps were exchanged, and Anna continued dragging Merida through the mud until they arrived at the administrative trailer.

No sooner did Anna turn back around, then she felt Merida's muddy hands smoosh her cheeks. "**Woman!** I'm havin' a mental fuckin' **crisis** here and all you're doin' is dragging me through the mud and **pissin' me off! **And what the hell does the **head honcho** of this joint want with you?! And why the fuck did this turn from the **only** place I wanna be to the **last fuckin' place I wanna...**"

Anna stared back at Merida. She stared into her manic friend's eyes...but the answer remained as clear as day. Slapping **her** hands over Merida's cheeks, Anna bonked their foreheads together. "Mer. **Nasty.** It's loud as **hell** out here. You need to chill somewhere with peace and quiet. Just come with me...and we'll make this alright." Without waiting for a reply, Anna turned back around and dragged Merida into the administrative trailer.

The head security guard returned Anna's wave. He opened the door and stepped out of her way without so much as a word.

A minute later, Victor Kaprovik crept out of that same office. He looked left, looked right, and nearly leapt off of the raised stair platform when he saw the security guard grinning at him. He coughed awkwardly, yanked off his blue and white striped tie, and lit up a cigarette before turning back to the mildly amused security guard. "If you tell **anybody** that girl's in there and helping me this weekend…"

The security guard inclined an eyebrow, but said nothing.

Inside the office, Anna's mind was moving at a thousand miles per hour, while her body was doing its best to keep up.

_Right, then. Sorry, Vic...but all the stuff I'm helping you with is getting knocked down a spot. Priority one always goes to friends…_

_ ...and I've **never** seen Merida get nervous before a show._

* * *

Elsa's Saturday afternoon activity was decidedly less structured than her morning with Kida. Whereas hours ago, she had been participating alongside four new coven members in a classroom type setting, currently she was trekking through the woods with just one other person. Elsa blushed again, quickening her pace and momentarily guilting herself over her good fortune.

_I'm sure any other coven member would have much more important questions to ask their High Priestess. Or, at least more **pertinent** questions related to their beliefs. I don't want anyone to think I look at Wicca as some kind of...game._

Several feet ahead, Esmerelda held out her right hand. Elsa responded with no hesitation, selecting a long, braided string of vines from her armload and handing it over. Afterward, she stepped back, and adopted what she hoped was a reverent pose as Esmerelda wound the vines around a nearby tree trunk and said a small blessing for the tree.

They moved on in that manner all afternoon, sometimes walking as far as half a mile between target trees. Rapunzel had suggested Elsa fill the travel time with questions that Elsa herself wanted answers to. Now, though, the architect was beginning to wonder if her first question was out of place or in any way disrespectful.

The two women came across a creek, and had begun to follow it downstream, when Esmerelda finally responded. "Where there's water, there's life. If I was a traveler wise to the forest dwellers, I would seek out a Naiad. Spirits of flowing water would know the land and be familiar with any who sought out a drink...or anyone in need of healing. They **are** free spirits, though, and you'd be hard pressed to convince one to join up with a group of adventurers." She knelt down, scooped a bit of water from the stream, and splashed it on her face before continuing on. "**Maybe** they'd follow you for a little bit, away from their stream...but they'd have to be **very** attached to leave the forest with you."

_Could a Heartwarder befriend a water nymph? Make a charisma check to find out._ Elsa grinned self consciously, fingers squeezing an imaginary twenty sided die. The pair continued through the forest, eventually parting ways with the stream, and Elsa posed questions about more mystical creatures whose descriptions she'd read in her _Dungeons and Dragons_ manuals had always felt lacking.

After awhile, Elsa noticed she was following Esmerelda up a steep hill. At one point, she misstepped and slipped backwards, but quickly found the High Priestess clasping her free hand. Elsa blushed, clutched tighter to the bundle of blessed vines she carried, and pressed on. When they crested the hill, Elsa looked on as Esmerelda blessed three nearby trees, before inviting the younger woman to rest by the overlook.

Over the edge of the cliff was a fifty foot drop down into a large, secluded pool of water. Several redwoods were interspersed with a host of high growing shrubs, and as Elsa peered down, she couldn't help but imagine how much more **magical** the little lagoon would seem at night. Leaning back as she self consciously adjusted her blue robe, Elsa couldn't hide the spark of curiosity in her question. "Is there any way to get down there?"

Esmerelda considered her guest for a few moments, before offering a coy smile. "There'll be a special ceremony here at midnight. If you come by I'll show you the **only** way to get down there."

Elsa tried to smile confidently in return, feigning understanding of the implication. The next thing she saw was Esmerelda nudge a small rock over the edge of the cliff. It clipped the rocky edge of the steep drop twice before making a distant yet **clear** splash in the pool below.

Elsa paled, but tried again to portray confident understanding in her grin. The afternoon sun had warmed the forest considerably, and Elsa hoped nighttime wouldn't bring too much of a dip in the temperature.

_Maybe we can keep the windows open in the cabin tonight. Just so long as nosy raccoons don't try to sneak in._

Finding herself suddenly unnerved by furry forest creatures interrupting private time with her cousin, Elsa pulled her robe tighter around her chest and tried to distract herself. She glanced back down into the little lagoon.

_I'm sure Esmerelda means to jump...and I'm sure Punzie would leap in right after her._

_ Maybe I could just charm a water sprite or two into carrying me down. Just gotta...make a charisma check for that._

* * *

_I mean, holy hot damn, if Victor's personal album collection is ordered **anything** like these band liability waivers...Michael Kiske, Michael Martin Murphy, Michael McDonald, Michael Rother…_

Slamming the last cabinet drawer shut, Anna quickly ran through her mental checklist of things to take care of after _LaLaFest_ was all over. A part of her wanted to write a strongly worded letter about the inept first-time producer's lack of organizational skills...but her frustration was tempered by the pity she felt for him.

Anna couldn't deny that a large part of the willingness she felt to help keep the music festival running smoothly was due to the unnatural, overwhelming energy coursing through her veins. With all the band-related paperwork corrected and organized, Anna automatically began tidying up the office. Her mind, as it had been prone to doing the last few hours, found its own tangent to wander off on.

_Oh wait, that's right...**that's** how I met this Kaprovik guy. Last night I was rounding up people who passed out and hauling them over to the medical trailer. Victor was one of those poor shmucks, and after I took him back to his office **here**...homeboy was having, like, a nervous breakdown. I **had to** help him get stuff organized._

_ Besides, if the festival goes to shit because he drops his balls, VFL doesn't get to rock out! They...haha, drops his balls...oh shit, speaking of the band, is Mer still around the corner talking about her **stress issues?**_

Mopping her face with a towel she knew wasn't hers, Anna crossed the room and peeked into the smaller, adjacent room. There sat Merida, sprawled out across several beanbag chairs and snoring as though she hadn't slept properly in a week. She had a death-grip on a large, fluffy, stuffed polar bear.

Chuckling quietly, Anna eased herself down onto one of the beanbag chairs and slid her hands along Merida's sandaled feet. _Alright...up and at 'em, Mer. Vic might be alright with letting us get some **quiet time** in his office, but stinking up his nap-time room is probably going too far._ Anna waited until she saw her friend's eyes flutter open before she spoke. "I think you needed that little nap to de-stress."

_Speaking of naps, I barely slept last night...but right now I'm **so far from tired**._

Merida nodded, drawing the stuffed polar bear up to her nose as she cast her eyes downward. After a few moments, she took a peek at the digital clock on the wall. _Great, half an hour until showtime._ "Hey, chickie. What's...what's wrong with me?" Fiddling with the stuffed polar bear's ears didn't do much to ease the stress Merida felt, so she moved on to smooshing the animal's puffy cheeks. Her voice lowered, tone laced with insecurity. "It's like Josh showed up and...now I'm nervous about playing?"

Anna shrugged in reply, thumbs sliding along the brass buckles of her friend's sandals. They unhooked with ease, and a moment later she was giving Merida a thorough foot massage. "You think this just started...today?" When a waggled right foot failed to get Merida's attention, Anna pressed firmly against her friend's tense arch. That earned her a pitiful whimper and a moody glower in return. "All that amped up yelling you did yesterday at the shop? I don't think that was **excitement**...I think it was you freaking out about making sure Saf had a great first time."

Despite Merida continuing to glower, her features softened. Warmth slowly rose in her cheeks, and eventually she settled for mashing her face against that of the polar bear. The cool fabric offered little relief, but it was better than **no** relief. A muffled yet stubborn insistence followed. "Worrying about those two half-pints hurts my brain, chickie. Why do they gotta take up so much space up here?"

Anna had been focused on her friend's feet, but she looked up at the sound of a dull knocking. Merida had started rapping her knuckles against her head as she grumbled, but the moment Anna joined in, the grumble turned into a weary laugh. Both girls kept knocking, and Anna leaned in close. "That's what happens when you **care** about people. They're on your mind a lot, overheating that sucker, and sometimes you just wanna **cool off.**"

Barking out a hoarse laugh, Merida sat back up. Her wild, frizzy curls bobbed to and fro, and she blushed when Anna parted the wall of hair. Their eyes met. "Everyone else knows their stuff **cold.** I don't wanna fuck up on guitar today...wanna give my friends a good show."

Brow furrowing as she worked her fingers against Merida's scalp, Anna thought. She thought **hard.** Her mind raced ahead, trying to devise a hundred different solutions for her friend's anxiety. Each idea she came up with was more complicated than the last...and it was **that** realization that led Anna right back to the ginger hair explosion she held.

_This is Mer. This is a last minute fix. No time to spout some flowery, psychological bullshit about friends, love, and brain stress twenty four seven just being **a part of life.**_

_ If I told her I thought she has a little crush on Saf, she'd probably either die or breathe fire on my face. If I told her that she could play like shit and Josh would still love her for it, she'd smack me around and say I was trash for implying that **Josh** has no musical taste._

_ It's Mer. She's overthinking. Gotta distract her. Cool her off._

_ Suggest something that might appeal to **Nasty.**_

Warmth rushed through Anna's body, sending tingles from her feet up to her head. The idea that had just come to her was ridiculous. It was far too simple, and did nothing to address the long-term stress she realized her friend was dealing with.

_It's running full speed **away** from the problem. But if it's a big enough distraction…_

Grasping a handful of Merida's curls, Anna gave a sharp tug. Her eyes lit up. "Nasty needs a new look."

For a split second, Merida shoved away the insecurity ruling her own mind. She saw the confident spark in her friend's eyes and latched onto that with all of her might. "Yeah. Something...**nobody** would expect."

Hauling both herself and Merida to their feet, Anna snarled playfully. "We need an electric razor..."

"...and **body paint.**" Adrenaline surged through Merida's limbs, her lit-up features matching those of her friend. Her fear wasn't gone, but now there was something even **more** immediate to see to.

Nasty was about to get an extreme, new look.

* * *

_[Q] - What is your name?_

_[A] - Elsa Marie Arendelle._

_[Q] - Tell me about your religious/spiritual upbringing._

_[A] - Weekly church and Sunday school. Churches varied and were often non-denominational. Attended a private Catholic high school. Little interest in spiritual/religious growth since then._

_[Q] - What about Pagan/Wiccan spirituality interests you?_

_[A] - Cousin is a practicing Wiccan. Share an apartment, have always admired the color and expressiveness in her life. They attended the same Catholic academy, always interesting to draw comparisons between their spiritual journeys._

Brow furrowing, Elsa pressed her palms together and rested her chin against her thumbs. An additional answer prodded at the back of her mind, one which she couldn't find an excuse **not** to give. Her numerous questions to Esmerelda earlier that afternoon had been well received, so she saw no reason not to be honest. The warm afternoon breeze caressed her face, and she found it difficult not to just curl right up on the quilt and take a nap...even if she was busy. Her cheeks felt warm again.

_And maybe if I get a little nap now, I won't be tired tonight. I mean, maybe we'll just relax, since there's no pressure, except that I **really** want to...oh drat, focus, dimwit!_

Cipher smiled in understanding, sliding his pencil behind an ear before he reached out and ruffled Elsa's robe. His purple notebook lay open on the quilt between the two of them, and the wind caused a few pages to flap around errantly. "We can do this another time if you want. This right here is **prime** outside napping weather, anyway." Across the field, coven members scrambled to and fro as they shouted. Some jumped, some waved their arms, and a few slipped and flopped right onto the muddy grass. Cipher laughed, waggling a hand in the direction of the chaos. "Does frisbee football even count as Goddess worship?"

Despite her initial embarrassment, Elsa giggled. Then she yawned, which was cut off by another bout of sheepish laughter. She sat up straighter and smoothed out her robe. "You're asking a novice like me? It **is** beautiful outside...but Rapunzel told me about your book earlier. If I can help, I want to...it's just...well, some of the things that **fascinate** me about Paganism and Wicca are...different. I was asking Esmerelda about magical creatures because, um, I sort of play a game with my…"

A sharp, panicked cry lit up the air. "**Frisbee!**"

Elsa managed to formulate one fleeting thought before said frisbee smacked her on the head.

_I don't play frisbee with my friends. I play Dungeons and Dragons. I can't even throw a frisbee._

Everything went dark.

* * *

At four o'clock sharp, _VFL_ blew the doors off of stage three with a blistering cover of Def Leppard's _Rocket._ The bands on the neighboring stages cranked up their own performances, even as they watched their audiences gravitate to the middle stage.

Both bands would have been disheartened, if they **themselves** weren't massively enjoying the fresh sound _VFL_ was kicking out.

The group of friends had gone with a throwback eighties leather look, each sporting a different color accessory. Lars sported an oversized, green top hat. Chelsea wore glossy, pink, elbow length gloves. Hiccup's purple cape rustled in the afternoon breeze as his fingers danced across the ivory. Anybody close enough would have been able to make out the words '_Queen of Poly_' stitched across the back of said cape.

Saffron wore knee-length light blue stockings over her black leggings, right arm raised high as she waved back and forth. The crowd rocked side to side in time with her movements, and the sensation of stick, red body paint on the teenager's right hand filled her with even more confidence.

From the staircase leading onto the stage, Josh had abandoned his walking braces. His left hand gripped the railing, while his right squeezed Anna's left shoulder for support. The same red paint that stained Saffron's right hand also stained Josh's.

_Slap the noggin. **Light me up.**_

Raucous screams of **_'NASTY'_** joined the pounding music pouring from six foot tall speakers, and Merida strutted and thrashed her way back and forth across the stage as though she was possessed. Every so often, she fell to her knees, head bowed as she felt audience members slap the top of her head.

An hour before, Merida's scalp was home to her unruly hair. It practically shone in the afternoon sun, shaved clean and now the canvas for a crudely painted blood-red skull. Hand prints littered the paint job, and with every hand Merida felt slap against it, she felt more uncontrollable energy flow into her.

She expelled that energy with blistering guitar solos and wild screams into the microphone alongside Saffron.

_Anna, Saf, and Josh. Y'all lit me up today._

From the side of the stage, Anna pumped a red-stained fist. Merida returned the gesture, losing herself in _VFL's _performance.

_The fuck was I ever afraid of. The people I love best are here._

_ Suck on **this fretwork**_, _mortals. Your **nasty** rock goddess is right fuckin' **here.**_

* * *

_Damnit, Goddess...why?! Is this because I threw my pen into your magical forest?!_

_ Sorry, sorry...it's just. Elsa._

_ **Elsa.**_

Kida tried to let all of her frustration and guilt spill out in one long exhale. But every time she looked back down and saw Elsa, still bruised and unconscious, in her lap...the frustration and guilt returned. Also, that was **before** Rapunzel made it back to the group with the medical kit and a wet washcloth.

"Has it been five minutes yet? Should we call an ambulance?! Elsa, **Elsa,** you sweet little nerd...Elsa!"

"Relax, Corona. I mean...just breathe easy." "See how her eye looks here? That means she's just stunned...she'll come around any second now."

_Damnit, Goddess...why?! Is this because I threw my pen into your magical forest?!_

_ Sorry, sorry...it's just. Elsa._

_ **Elsa.**_

Kida tried to let all of her frustration and guilt spill out in one long exhale. But every time she looked back down and saw Elsa, still bruised and unconscious, in her lap...the frustration and guilt returned. Also, that was **before** Rapunzel made it back to the group with the medical kit and a wet washcloth.

A novice coven member was dutifully waving a folding fan in an attempt to keep the injured guest cool. Rapunzel politely but firmly shooed the novices back toward camp, and the moment after she handed over the medical kit, she spat out the first questions that came to mind. "Has it been five minutes yet? Should we call an ambulance?! Elsa, **Elsa,** you sweet little nerd...Elsa!" She gently pinched and wiggled her older cousin's colorless cheeks, but quickly yanked her hands away when she saw how much the foul-colored bruise had grown. Rapunzel squeezed Kida's left knee quite hard, but in her other hand she brandished the **other** thing she brought back from the camp. Her thumb hovered over the emergency medical response button.

_No, no, no, no...**this is illegal.**_

Resting two fingers against Elsa's neck, Kida counted out a pulse as she glanced at her wristwatch. Next, she pulled up Elsa's right eyebrow and scrutinized her friend's blue eyes. She did the same on the left side, only with double the care touching the bruised area. Spotting the fear in Rapunzel's eyes, Kida sat back on her haunches and waved her friend closer. "Relax, Corona. I mean...just breathe easy." Kida was careful not to accidentally spook her younger friend into mashing the nine one one button, grasping Rapunzel's right hand and pushing back Elsa's right eyelid again. "See how her eye looks here? That means she's just stunned...she'll come around any second now."

Rapunzel fiddled with her phone, switching her nervous stare between her two girlfriends. At length, her shoulders slumped. "**When** she wakes up soon...you think her day's done?"

Smiling sympathetically in return, Kida slid her left hand behind Rapunzel's neck and gave a comforting squeeze. "I wouldn't suggest she go to the midnight swim at _Firefly Lagoon_ tonight...especially if she's dizzy." Kida made a careful showing of unfolding the wet washcloth and draping it over Elsa's bruise. The Marine re-checked the pulse again, prodded her injured friend's neck in several places, and sat back at length. She sighed, gesturing back into the woods. "I think her day's done, Corona. What say we get the two of you over to _Nature''s Provision_ a little early, hmm?"

Any other time, Rapunzel would have been let down at the lack of innuendo in her lover's voice, but another look at Elsa's bruise dropped Rapunzel's spirits even lower. She gave a sullen nod, before gathering up the remaining supplies. It was a small consolation that after Kida knelt down and scooped up Elsa, the blonde's left arm dangled limply. It was in just the right place for Rapunzel to hold onto as she trailed a step behind her strong friend and her injured friend.

They walked slowly, and Kida bore Elsa's weight with care. She clung to the optimism she felt as though it was a life preserver, yet couldn't help but blame her poor frisbee throw.

_Surprise wind is no excuse. This is on me._

When the cabin was in sight, Kida instructed Rapunzel to make both herself and Elsa comfortable. "I'll jog back to camp and grab your overnight stuff...I'll be quick."

Rapunzel nodded, still trudging along in a daze, right up until the moment when Kida laid Elsa down on the queen sized bed in _Nature's Provision_. She wasted no time, promising to check on the nearby firewood stack before heading back to camp.

Rapunzel had already unfolded another, thicker comforter for her injured girlfriend, but took a moment to give Kida a weary smile. "Maybe could you bum some boo boo ritual cream from Ez, too? I think it's in one of those mason jars."

Kida nodded, giving a quick, two fingered salute, before turning and hustling back to camp. She was out of sight when Rapunzel caught onto her downplayed guilt.

_Ki, you couldn't help which way the **wind** decided to blow. If I didn't…_

The remainder of Rapunzel's thought was driven from her mind when she heard a faint rustle by the bed.

Elsa moaned, then fidgeted ever so slightly. Upon regaining consciousness, she was mildly alarmed at their new surroundings...and moderately alarmed over the black and purple mass of swelling above her left cheek. She found a reassuring smile for her girlfriend, though, and let her eyes wander around the pair's lodging for that night.

Under the blanket, however, Elsa fidgeted with a sizable tear in her blue robe. She tried not to let her petulance show, even as she listened to Rapunzel make veiled statements on what kind of activities the injured architect had to avoid that night.

Elsa knew the code words the moment she heard them. _No jumping, climbing, running, chasing bears while dressed as a steak...and no extracurricular activities? My dear little mouse...surely we can come to some kind of understanding._

_This is a problem, and an annoyingly **frustrating **problem...but there must be a way around it._

Loosening the orange sash around her waist, Elsa mustered up a challenging glare. "Pumpkin whoopie pie face...I know this **looks** bad, and the last thing I want to do is complain. But…"

_We were going to have our private time together, tonight! **Finally! **If **that** being put in jeopardy doesn't warrant a little bit of complaining, I don't know what does._


	100. Chapter one hundred

**_'I want rock! I'm gonna get you, baby!'_**

Clutching her microphone stand as she rocked back and belted out raspy vocals, Saffron found herself holding up rock and roll horns in Hiccup's direction several times during _VFL's_ retooled cover of _Dicks on Fire's 'I Want Rock'._ Left and right hands working completely independent of each other, Hiccup managed to both lay down a wicked improv background track **and** hammer out kitschy sounds from his keyboard which were a dead-on impression of turntable scratching.

_Does he DJ? He should. I bet he'd be hella swella in a booth at a club. Or laying down some hot beats for my Whoraleers!_

**_'Give it to me! Give it to me!'_**

From song two of the band's set, Saffron had envied the way that Lars' long legs allowed him to step from rafter to rafter as he plunked out bass lines. While taking two minutes mid-show to introduce the musicians and their manager, Saffron cheekily passed introduction duties over to Chelsea. The teenager shot a mysteriously challenging grin in Anna's direction, before skipping over to the lowest raised platform. Rather than trying to haul herself up onto the chest-high platform and risk looking like a flopping fish, Saffron waved at Lars.

The easygoing, muscular bassist had claimed platform four as his home, but the moment he spotted his bright eyed, pint sized lead singer waving frantically, he descended to platform one in three loping strides. Saffron grinned cheekily, raising her left arm and twiddling her fingers as she detached the microphone from its stand. She let out a playful squeal when Lars grasped her wrist and hauled her right up to the platform as though she weighed no more than a sack of groceries. Flipping her microphone back on, Saffron twirled merrily and introduced her bassist friend with a flourish. Lars tipped his oversized, green top hat smartly, before striding up three more levels

Saffron gamely clambered up to the second level, face flushed as she coasted right into the next song. The only thing keeping the wily teenager from attempting a level three climb was her manager's glare.

_Sorry, Anna. Just having some fun...promise I won't bust my noggin. Yikes, what did my parents **say** to you yesterday?!_

_ Either you're about to stroke out or you're gonna zap me with some mind laser. Bring it on, boss!_

The only thing keeping Anna from bolting onstage and hauling Saffron down off the platform was Josh. The pre-teen swayed in time with the overflow crowd just beyond the stage stairs. Every time a crowd surfer coasted by, Josh made sure they got a proper high five.

Smiling weakly at her young friend's enthusiasm, Anna's eyes darted to and fro as an image of Saffron's parents claiming the soul Anna had signed over as collateral taunted her mercilessly. Jaw hanging open, Anna jerked her attention over to Merida, but the shaved-bald guitarist had already launched into a blistering intro solo for part two of _VFL's_ set.

Leaning as far over the opposite railing as she could, Anna bellowed indignantly until she got the attention of a few stage hands. "Hey! Can you folks be total **dears** and, like, throw some of those bean bag chairs under my **lunatic vocalist?**"

At the center of the stage, Chelsea kept time and ensured the band stayed on beat. She worked her double kick bass drum like she'd been born hammering those pedals. The crowd roared, and Chelsea shivered before launching into a vicious drum solo. Her smile radiated pure bliss.

_It's been five months. Five months with these goons...this is the longest I've ever gone without feeling bored._

_ Always bored. Always just passing the shitty time._

A casual head turn let Chelsea collect all the information on her fellow band members' performances. She adjusted her rhythm and kept the group right on the beat. A familiar, powerful shout reached her ears, and she glanced stage left. Amusement sparkled in her eyes as she observed her fireball of a manager doing the work of four stage crew members.

_What a kooky group I fell into. Look at all of us weirdos. How the hell do **we** mesh?_

_ I need to bug Mulan for another chatty chat sesh. This emotional shit gives me noodle arms. Then maybe I can...uh, Mer?_

_ Merida?_

As Chelsea looked on in manic confusion, she saw Merida climb atop a nearby floor speaker. Her guitar lay propped up against the speaker. She brushed her right hand against her forehead, squinting into the patch of crowd surfers.

Lars looked around, noted the lack of slammin' guitar, and waved at Hiccup. The keyboardist gave an over exaggerated shrug, his simple melody petering out. Only Chelsea continued to keep time with her flawless drumming.

The crowd roared. Up on rafter three, Saffron had gone white as a sheet. She had **also** seen the group of crowd surfers wildly thrashing about.

But her focus was on Merida...as was her growing dread. A red and black walking cane littered with cartoon skulls clattered onto the stage.

Some audience member had thrown it from a fair distance.

Anna had managed to arrange a moderately safe fall-breaking pillow pile, but it wasn't the sudden absence of music that had her bolting back to the stage staircase.

"**Get the fuck outta my way 'fore I bust your skulls with my bare hands!**"

Right up against the stage staircase, the crowd roared on. Chants of **'fight' **and '**Nasty'** sprang up, and Anna felt her gut twist with dread as she arrived back at the staircase.

Josh was nowhere to be seen, Saffron dangled precariously from platform three as she made her way down. Chelsea saw none of the ruckus, surrounded by the thump of her drums.

Hiccup saw what his old high school friend saw a few moments later. A few moments too late, as he sprinted across the stage. His purple cape fluttered errantly, before whipping around his knees and sending him sprawling face-first in front of Chelsea's drum kit. Struggling against the tangle, Hiccup locked eyes with Anna and forced out a strangled plea. "Anna, **get to them!**"

In a flash, Anna's adrenaline welled up...and she saw everything.

She saw Saffron screaming herself hoarse into the microphone...but not asking for Merida to stop.

"**Go, Nasty! They've got our Joshie!**"

Anna was barely able to make out Josh, forty yards away and tangled in a wild throng of crowd surfers. She spotted Merida pushing, elbowing, and punching her way through the crowd. Every so often, somebody punched back, dragging the frantic guitarist into a messy brawl.

"Mer!" Josh's yell was lost in an ocean of chaos. Nobody heard him yell...but Anna **saw** him yell.

Bursting to the front of the stage, Anna glanced down at the messy path her terrified friend had carved. Her mind raced. It hammered home the only thing that mattered at that moment.

_Save Josh. Save Mer._

_ Save the band._

Three months of exercise wrenched through Anna's muscles like a coiled spring as she hurtled off the stage and into the screaming crowd. Up ahead, Merida delivered another walloping black eye.

Anna didn't think twice, question herself, or even blink. She bolted right past her enraged friend.

_Close enough to hear Josh now._

_ Don't fight. Block, roll, pivot. Ten yards._

_Ignore Mer. Save Josh. That'll stop Mer._

_ Crowd's thinning. _

_ Save the band._

**_Oh sweet Jesus, he slipped off._**

**_ Dive. Reach. Roll. Protect._**

Audience members stood by in awe. The crowdsurfing group had collapsed, and in their place was a long, muddy divot. Three feet wide and five yards in length...and all the gathered crowd could do was stare.

Anna kept her eyes shut tightly. Her head throbbed with every vicious pound of her heart. Muscles ached, _Moody Blues_ shirt was torn, and Anna was pretty sure mud had slid its way so far up her butt that she'd never poop right again. She forced slow, ragged breaths. Her chest pressed down on her altogether too much. Spots danced before her eyes, and she ignored the sting of the sweat beads sliding against them.

Sweat or tears...Anna couldn't tell.

_Finally overdid it. So this is what dying of an exploded heart feels like. Heavy...it's all so fucking heavy. But I did what I fuckin'...had to. Carried the weight._

_ The weight._

Cracking an eyelid warily, Anna chanced a stare down at her chest. Staring back at her, bright eyed, filthy, and missing a pair of glasses, was Josh. He shot sly glances to the left and right, before inching forward until his nose bumped against Anna's. "Um...yeah. They didn't steal me or anything. It looked like fun...and they promised I'd get right back to the...the stairs."

Josh's next words were cut off, first by a piercing siren growing nearer. On the other side of the long mud divot, the crowd parted.

Merida glared. She spat. She wiped her filthy hand against her apocalyptically destroyed _Slayer_ t-shirt. A stubborn, bright red stain clung to her right hand, and she leveled a dumbfounded stare at it.

_Whose fuckin' blood is this?_

"**Mer.**" Anna's hoarse call pierced the veil of shock. She locked eyes with her guitarist friend, while ruffling Josh's atrociously dirty hair.

Within moments, _LaLaFest_ security guards arrived on the scene. They quickly detained Merida, but just as quickly, Anna latched onto her battered friend's left arm. Her feral snarl left no room for debate.

"I'm the fuckin' **manager.**"

The two friends headed towards the administrative trailers without a fuss...until one of the guards was struck by a thrown walking brace. He whirled around, eyes livid...but his anger melted away.

Several yards away, Josh leaned heavily on his one remaining walking brace. His eyes were bright with barely restrained tears, but he spoke with no waver in his voice. "My dad's a lawyer. **Their** lawyer. Until he gets here, I'll be filling in as proxy. Anywhere they go...**I** go."

One guard in the back barked out a dry laugh, but the group stayed put as Josh limped towards them.

A moment later, the boy's feet left the ground. Strong arms held him close, even as his legs twitched uncontrollably.

_You're my hero._

_ You smell Nasty._

_ I'm sorry for getting you in trouble._

_ I wasn't in trouble...but thank you._

An avalanche of easily muttered responses raced through Josh's brain, but he was perceptive enough to catch Anna's eye.

She gave a subtle shake of her head, dragging a finger down over her dry lips.

Glaring at his manic legs, Josh laid his head on Merida's shoulder. It stank of mud, blood, and a bit of alcohol. Too much time passed before he meekly met his older friend's concerned stare. **Far** too much time slipped by with Josh finding no appropriate words. He grasped at a weary admission, fingers fumbling with a large tear in Merida's shirt. "I'm sorry I...don't know what to say."

Warmth rushed up in Merida's chest, and she coughed sharply. Several bright-eyed blinks followed, and she felt tears tickling the bottom of her eyelids. One question, posed in an unnaturally hushed, warm, and intimate tone.

"Joshie...are you **okay?**"

_I broke one brace and lost another. Lost my glasses. Ruined these nice festival clothes mom bought me. _

_ And oh yeah, I completely messed up the whole festival. The band...I messed everything up._

Every self-blaming thought Josh entertained vanished as he went limp in Merida's arms.

_I'm safe. Merida's safe. Anna is a superhero._

Despite his mounting exhaustion and stress, Josh managed a lopsided smile.

_We can solve this problem. We can solve anything._

Tucking his forehead securely against the ripped collar of Merida's _Slayer_ shirt, Josh's voice rose higher. It carried a sleepy, safe, and secure lilt.

"I think...yeah. But maybe...just until my legs...you know…" Fumbling the rest of his tired request, Josh bashfully prodded a finger against the shaved head his favorite person now sported.

Merida's cheeks pinked, and she held the worn out boy closer. Bowing her head a bit, her heart swelled when a muddy hand pressed against a supremely smudged red skull. Her response flitted out as a breathy, tender promise. "Just rest, tadpole, I got you." Flanked by Anna, who swatted at an extra large clump of mud sticking to the back of Merida's ruined shirt, the three friends followed the pack of security guards down to the administrative trailer.

Merida's knuckles swelled with bruised soreness. She ignored the scratches under her clothing, even as the blood dried and made the fabric stick fast. Her tongue flicked against a wobbly tooth. She was pretty sure one of her toes was broken.

With Josh in her arms and Anna by her side, Merida tromped into Victor Kaprovik's office. Only two thoughts claimed Merida's attention, though, and **neither** was concern over any criminal offenses.

_The people that matter now. Josh, Anna, and the band. Sorry I fucked up today._

_ And Saf. You **knew** what I was gonna do and you fuckin' **encouraged** me...even though you were scared. But I still beat the hell out of your **perfect weekend.**_

Josh shifted a bit, chin resting on Merida's right shoulder. She grunted her thanks as Victor showed her to a comfortable seat. Josh was fast asleep in moments.

_It was **my** fuckup. Maybe if they kick me out, everyone else can still salvage a perfect fuckin' weekend._

_ If that's the way I can best give that to Saf, ain't no thinkin' to do._

_ **Nasty out.**_

* * *

The two person cabin Esmerelda had rented for the coven's nature retreat blended in so well with the warm mahogany-brown of the surrounding redwood trees, that many hikers who strayed off the beaten path passed right by it without so much as a second glance. In comparison to the other, more modern cabins around the Reserve, this particular cabin featured only two quality of life conveniences. Running water was one, although the time it took to register a temperature change using the shower knobs made it require copious amounts of patience. The other amenity, a dual power outlet, came with an attached placard in warning.

**_'PLEASE DON'T USE A POWER STRIP. THE GENERATOR WILL BLOW.'_**

Cell phone service in the area was spotty at best, as was the smartphone internet service. If a camper sought an experience closer to **roughing it**, this cabin was their best option.

The cabin featured a small front porch, fenced in with a wobbly railing. An old, swinging bench sat on the right, the rusty chains creaking in the wind. Above the front door hung a simple, freshly carved sign.

**_'Nature's Provision'_**

And as the sunlight filtered through the tall redwoods in the waning hours of the afternoon, the poor cell phone service made _Nature's Provision_ the next best option if a wounded camper required care.

And in the off chance a drunk camper couldn't be trusted to stay away from wolves at night, the park rangers kept a master key at their office which could lock the cabin from the outside.

Elsa herself didn't think she needed medical attention, and she **knew** she wasn't drunk. Rapunzel, however, was taking no chances...and between the two women, Kida much preferred to piss off the one who she **wasn't** sleeping with. The dark-skinned woman returned, breathless, just in time to hear Elsa's seventeenth complaint.

Chin jutting out as a cool, wet washcloth brushed against her bruised temple, Elsa whined. "This wasn't how I wanted to get you in bed with me."

Rapunzel's lips quirked, but she managed to restrain a giggle at the petulance she heard. Taking care to dry the bruise thoroughly, she glanced around for a moment. "I know, love, I...oh praise my frisbee assaulting Goddess, you **found it,** Ki."

Kida unslung her girlfriend's backpack, but remained in the doorway for a few moments. Her eyes drifted over to consider Elsa.

Elsa whined again, but this one was muffled by the collar of her blue robe as she yanked it up over her nose. _Kida, **please** stop looking at me like it's **okay** I just blurted that out in front of you._

_ Even if it is okay. Please...don't say anything._

Crossing the room in two long strides, Kida set the rainbow-stickered backpack at the foot of the bed. She made sure to keep her eyes fixed anywhere but on her patient. She fumbled with two mason jars, scrutinizing each before passing both to Rapunzel. "Can you read Ez's chicken scratch? I know **one** of these is for bruising, and the other...cooter vitality? Maybe?"

Elsa moaned pitifully again, dragging a hand-knit quilt over her face. It reminded her of her leaf blanket from earlier, and she relaxed...just a bit.

Rapunzel smiled lamely, taking both jars. She saw Kida immediately backstep towards the door, but grasped the older woman's hand first. Sliding her hands around the back of Kida's neck, Rapunzel leaned in close and gave an affectionate whisper. "Wasn't your fault. Sometimes the wind just blows…"

Kida's reply was subdued. "Still...mood killer. You'll call me if she gets dizzy or sick, right?"

"Of course I will." Jerking a thumb in the direction of her charging phone, Rapunzel brushed away a splotch of mud on Kida's cheek. She squeezed her lover's lips until they puckered. "Could've had a helicopter ambulance here if you weren't around to talk sense into my freaked out noodle."

"Helicopter ambulance, Corona?" Kida pulled her girlfriend into a tight, affectionate hug, managing a dry chuckle herself. She peeked over Rapunzel's shoulder, cheeks pinking at the sight of Elsa fiddling with a sizable tear in her blue robe. "I'll take care of everything at Firefly Lagoon tonight, don't you even worry about that. And if you want another night here tomorrow. To do this right. Just say the word and…"

Rapunzel had groaned halfway through her lover's statement. When that failed to stop Kida, Rapunzel resorted to pinching the taller woman's rear. Her own heart leapt at the flustered squeak it elicited from her reserved friend. "We'll take care of us, Ki. Jump off the cliff another time for me later...and **stop stressing.**"

The two friends made their way to the door, and every time Kida opened her mouth to speak, she was gifted with another butt pinch. Once outside, she whirled about, face crimson. "I know I don't have to remind you to be...**patient.**"

Rapunzel shook her head in the negatory, offering a hand squeeze alongside a shy, adoring smile. "No, you don't. But the fact that you **did** means so much."

_To Elsa...and me._

From inside, Elsa's bashful voice rang surprisingly clear. "Kida...thank you, **again**, for your...unwavering support."

Kida waved off the thanks and wished Elsa well before turning and making her way back to the coven's campsite. She walked quickly, hands fiddling with the white cord on her waist.

_Elsa, I really wanted to give you a hug before leaving you tonight. I want to run back right now and hug the everloving shit out of you._

_ But you've got somebody else on your mind today. Tonight. The only skin that should bless yours is your cousin's. Your girlfriend's._

Smiling softly as she spotted the faint outline of the moon on the horizon, Kida heard the _click_ of the closing door behind her. She shivered, rubbing at the raised hairs on her forearms.

_Is this what compersion is like? Feeling so absurdly joyful because they get this time to be alone, together?_

* * *

"Come here, please."

After Kida departed, Rapunzel had taken a few minutes to lug in several logs from the porch-stack outside. She wasn't expecting weather cold enough to necessitate a fire, but she needed the distraction.

_Elsa's fine, she's **fine.** Well, okay...she'll definitely be feeling that shiner in the morning._

Fidgeting nervously as she rocked the swinging bench back and forth, Rapunzel let her head droop. She tried to quiet her mind by focusing on the cool caress of the forest breeze on her skin.

_No point in bugging Anna about that now. She'll see her sister's mega bruise on Monday…_

_ No point in worrying her when the band has a show today **and** tomorrow…_

Suddenly, the rusty chain Rapunzel clung to snapped. The left side of the swinging bench crashed to the porch floor, shocking Rapunzel into throwing herself against the rickety porch railing.

Said railing groaned in protest. Rapunzel couldn't tell if it was her knees wobbling or her whole body wobbling.

_ I'm tense. I've wanted this for so long with Elsie. Wanted to share this with her. Now we're here, so so so close, and she only bumped her head why the hell am I being such a paranoid worry wart. What do I do, do, do…_

_ ...please, Elsie...tell me what to do._

Elsa's call came again, wavering slightly in the middle as her worry shone through. "Bodyguard? My...bodyguard? Come here, please?"

Rapunzel found herself in the unfamiliar position of being a stranger to her own thoughts. Arms hanging limply at her sides, she did the only thing that felt natural.

She listened to her cousin...and headed back inside.

* * *

_I don't feel warm all over. I don't feel scared. I don't feel...pretty._

_ Tonight's **nothing** like what I expected. What I hoped._

_ But I'm here now, with the woman I love...so I'm gonna try **something**, damnit._

Elsa gripped the low bed headboard with her left hand. Back arching as far as she could manage, she leaned out the window and pointed her cell phone towards the fading daylight. Her coven robe had bunched up around her knees, and she called out once more with a shaky voice. "A girlfriend, a girlfriend, my kingdom for...oh! **Two bars!** Load, load you devil machine."

The queen sized mattress wobbled subtly. Elsa felt her body shift, and whined happily when an arm wrapped around her lower back and steadied her. Straining a bit farther out the window with her phone, she relaxed into the supportive embrace. She felt Rapunzel's inquisitive eyes and shy smile on her, and she replied matter of factly. "Go on, ask me what I'm doing. Or why it looks like I'm trying to bust my head again."

Sliding her right arm around Elsa's upper back, Rapunzel bowed her head and sniffed at her girlfriend's blue robe. It smelled of mud, leaves, and fresh air. A breathy, raw giggle. "I don't know what's going on tonight, nerdface. But I'm happy following your lead...just don't crawl out that window tonight, okay?"

A snarky reply was on Elsa's lips, but her chiming phone snatched her attention. She pumped a fist and whistled, before shimmying back onto the bed. "I'm tired of overthinking this. This right **here.**" Elsa made a grand, sweeping gesture at her bruised face, but was interrupted as spots briefly danced in her vision. She slumped, cheek falling to rest on her cousin's right shoulder.

Rapunzel's voice was both stern and concerned. "**Nerdface.** Nine one one is **super** easy to dial and…" She stopped when Elsa's fingers pressed against her mouth.

Scooting over until her bare calves trapped Rapunzel's legs nicely, Elsa pressed a thoughtful, lingering kiss to her cousin's jawline. "I'm a dramatic cuddler, so sue me." The exasperated giggle she heard warmed her ears, and she withdrew her phone. "I wanna share something with you. Normally I'd, um, **never** do this because, you know. We were going for a kind of **mood** tonight and this...this isn't that…"

Despite Elsa's initial tone of confidence, her explanation trailed off with a noncommittal sigh. A pretty blush lit her face right back up, though, when Rapunzel pressed a lingering kiss to her forehead. "Share with me, nerdface. Is that a song you got there?"

Fumbling with her suddenly uncooperative thumbs, Elsa nodded bashfully. Her thumb mashed the play button, and she nearly dropped her phone.

_Everything this song was to me...has ever been. I didn't even **wait** before playing it. But that's not what, what matters. It's the...the meaning...if I can't get **that** across…_

Thirty seconds slipped by as a mellow guitar quickly morphed into harsh chords accompanied by a bass and a haunting keyboard melody. Rapunzel stared at the cell phone screen again, but it had already gone dark. Questions flooded up to her lips, but she pursed them and waited.

"Live Scenes from New York. Dream Theater. This one's off of their _Awake_ album." When Elsa first heard her own words, she scrutinized her voice. She searched her feelings for the one she called **fear**...but found none.

_I'm just talking about the song now. Like it's a song...and not my own personal punishment ballad._

Rapunzel pressed an easy whisper to her cousin's scalp. "Your favorite band...I remember that from school."

A hand slid up and down Elsa's right arm, drawing back the robe sleeve and finding its reward in warm skin. Elsa shivered, but not in fear, and she fought to keep emotion from bleeding into her voice. "But you never heard this song. This one was...just for me. I played after...after I had a bad afternoon."

_Lying in bed. Ruler welts stinging my knuckles as I grip my pillow tighter. When **she** left, I didn't want to believe her. What she said about me._

_ **'Love...just don't stare.'**_

Abruptly, the instruments all dropped off at the same moment...leaving only a silky smooth tenor voice. The lyrics flowed out and over Elsa, awakening memories that left her breathless with fear.

She felt Rapunzel toying with the tear in her robe. Her sensitive stomach underneath relaxed. Elsa relaxed.

Her memories of abuse at the Academy returned to her, but they were devoid of sorrow. No more fear was there. She heard the music and spoke freely. "Gothel told me the Devil was in **my** bed. Everywhere and always with me. That's why I...hurt Anna. That's why she hated every second I spent with you."

Rapunzel trailed her left hand up until she cupped her cousin's jawline. Hazel eyes searched blue eyes for fear, sadness, and self-loathing...but none was there. As such, Rapunzel merely nodded and listened. One ear on her girlfriend and one ear on the song lyrics.

Nodding more to herself than anything, Elsa inched the music's volume higher. She let the heavy guitar riffs and cutting lyrics flow through her. "You know how...I hurt myself. Physically...but this was different. She hurt me...then I had to hurt myself. So many nights, lying awake and letting music that I **loved** tear me down and poison me." It was only after taking several harsh gulps of air that Elsa realized she was winded. Out of breath, but not distraught. She pressed on, covering Rapunzel's hands with her own. "Sunday mornings when I didn't meet you for chapel. Earbuds shoved in far too deeply, volume turned up to maximum as I prayed to God."

Resting the phone against her stomach, Elsa drew both her and Rapunzel's hands together in prayer. The latter's hands trembled, while the former caressed and kneaded. When next Elsa spoke, it was in time with the lyrics.

"Withdrawn and introverted. Infectiously perverted. Please God, let me go deaf. Let me feel nothing happy. Gothel told me I hurt Anna. I **knew** what I felt...for **you.** So I punished myself more. I played this music that I loved...far too loud and endlessly repeated because I **like** this music. Thought I hurt everyone I liked...everyone I loved. So maybe I could control just this **one** thing. Take this thing I loved...and make it hurt me. Was I trying to, I don't know...atone? Just hurt myself?"

Yanking her hands away, Rapunzel slapped them against Elsa's cheeks. She simply couldn't listen any more, and her tear-streaked cheeks stung as she knocked their foreheads together. "**Elsa.** Look at me, you squishy nerd. You **know** I'd give anything to bust **all** of that woman's teeth...but you're not crying." A pitiful sniffle followed, and Rapunzel managed a watery grin as she dragged a hand over her snot-glistening upper lip. She caught the barest hint of a smile from Elsa, and tried again. "I'm crying, here...but you **aren't.** I need to know **why.**"

That reaction **did** draw a weepy sob from Elsa, who draped her arms around her blubbering mess of a cousin and drew her in close. "My beliefs hurt me. I thought any higher power I believed in would hate me. But you. You and your friends. Your **coven.** Believing in something can be **magical** and build you up...and **you** make me want to try again." Nuzzling her nose against Rapunzel's rosy one, Elsa thrilled at the evening air sweeping in through the open window. It lit her up in ways she couldn't explain...and she realized she didn't care for an explanation. "Maybe it won't be exactly what **you** believe...but I want to feel what you feel. And now...now I'm not afraid to look for it again."

She wiped at wet cheeks with her mud-stained robe. Her phone was buried under several layers of blankets now, but bothered Elsa little, as she heard the melody loud and clear in her mind. "The **why**, you weepy meatball...is thanks to my sister. Something she told me before we left my old place in New York." Slipping two fingers around the collar of Rapunzel's filthy, green robe, Elsa gave a gentle tug. She pulled gently, until her fingertips slid over a collarbone...and she pressed her lips to that spot.

A second time.

A third time, tongue lingering as she committed Rapunzel's scent to memory. Affection, pride, and clarity seeped into Elsa's throaty whisper as her lips found Rapunzel's right ear. "She told me...not to let **anything **or **anyone** kill my love." Sliding her bare feet between the blankets, Elsa managed to push her cell phone out. The final guitar solo pulsed through the cabin.

"My love for **things** I love."

It was all Rapunzel could do to force out a breathy gasp. Her arms lay on either side against the pillow, unmoving aside from her flexing fingers. Her grasping fingers.

Elsa's last whisper slipped between the inch of space separating their lips. "My love for **people** I love. So I did that. I took back what made me happy. I didn't let it go."

_I love Anna...and I won't ever let that go. I know what she wants from me._

_ And I love **you**, Rapunzel...the beautiful, the confusing, and the overwhelming. I know what you want from me...and what I want from you. What we want together._

It took Rapunzel a full minute to find her breath again. A second minute followed before she could make her voice work. She sat up, heart hammering and skin singing from unending warmth.

Across the small cabin, the sound of running water tickled Rapunzel's ears.

_She left the door open._

_ Her robe's on the floor...outside the bathroom._

Rolling off the bed and into a merry flounce, Rapunzel spent a single moment recalling if her cousin had said anything else afterwards.

She heard Elsa's phone move to a new, random song. A piano and violin duet.

Rapunzel saw the open door, the discarded robe, and the billow of steam creeping along the ceiling.

She shrugged off her own robe and banished her fears.

_You fill me up just right, nerdface...like only you know how. _

_ You're ready to meet me...and I'm ready to meet you._

The bathroom door was pulled shut and locked tight.

* * *

_Show me how...how we start?_

Elsa hadn't realized the shower would take several minutes to go from bone-chilling to nice and steamy. She had counted the seconds until the temperature was agreeable, while also counting the small grey, black, and white tiles lining the shower walls.

_I just took off my robe and came in here. Sixty nine, seventy, seventy one tiles…_

She shortened the time between hand temperature tests from ten seconds to three seconds. Her hands trembled, as did her knees.

Her teeth clattered lightly. The warm water felt achingly slow in coming, and Elsa swore she would catch her death of cold. She gripped the white towel hook, feeling each twitch of her right hand. Her strong grip made the shaking lessen, but it ended up crawling up her right arm.

An exquisite, stomach twisting chill. Three minutes and two hundred fifty nine counted tiles later, Elsa saw steam and flopped underneath the hot, running water.

She would have let out a pathetic yelp, but her throat was clenched far too tightly for sound to escape. Slouching against the far wall, Elsa stared up at the ceiling and slowly came undone as hot water splattered against her collar.

_There's a window up there. Up above. Too...too high to get fogged up by steam?_

_ Sky's getting dark. All we'll have are the four lanterns here._

_ One on the porch, two by the bed, and that one next to the sink._

It was only when Elsa felt the cool floor tiles press against her rear that she knew she could no longer stand. Sliding her bare feet across the tile floor, Elsa watched as the metal drain wiggled. It wiggled every time she prodded it with a bare foot. Her right hand traced the walls surrounding her, and it was only **then** that she identified the cause of her blazing blush.

_Not a lot of room in here. But we don't need a lot of room to get clean. Wash up, get warm._

_ Look up and watch the stars twinkle into view._

Reaching out blindly with her left arm, Elsa prodded at the plastic shower curtain. It was only when she felt her hand pushing it back of its own accord...that she knew she never really wanted it there. Flickering light from the nearby lantern danced over the floor tiles, and Elsa finally found the presence of mind to enjoy a long, deep breath.

Hot water ran in rivulets down her back, dripped through her bangs, and soothed the bruising near her left eye. She stared down once more, between her parted legs.

Elsa saw hints of stubble.

Cloudy spots of mud slid down her thighs and pooled between her legs for a moment as they circled the drain.

Elsa let her eyelids slide shut...and her mind's eye showed her her sister.

Anna, drunk, broken-hearted, and unburdened...doubled over as hot water washed away her cares. Bare arms embraced her. Bare legs surrounded and protected her.

_That was a bathtub, though. This...is just a shower._

_ It's smaller._

_ I'm **glad.**_

"How's the bruise?"

The question was so soft that the rush of water sliding past Elsa's ears nearly drowned it out completely. She stared down, watching as her feet slid outward. She kept looking down, but held out a thumbs-up.

A mere foot away, Rapunzel stood. Crouched behind the plastic shower curtain she had pulled halfway back out, her gaze crept down. A billow of steam washed up against her face, and she drew in a quick breath for courage. She held out a bottle of body wash, wiggling it a bit as she momentarily gnawed on a mouthful of the shower curtain.

Elsa spread her knees apart another few inches, before finally looking up. The shower water dribbled over her eyes, but the moment those eyes drank in Rapunzel...Elsa no longer cared about her blurry vision. "I thought the Goddess only allowed wet wipes here?"

_I've seen her naked in front of her altar. Caught glimpses in the bathroom...both at home and after gym class. But she's...oh, oh no. No, my girlfriend doesn't hide her body. _

_I love your body, Rapunzel._

Rapunzel's right hand, which grasped the shower curtain in a final modesty covering, let go. She let go...and slid that right hand over her lips. A giggle woven from pure light and love tumbled out, and the shower curtain fell away.

Elsa held out her left hand. Her right patted the metal drain between her legs. She took a breath, blinked, and flexed her fingers. Grasped with her fingers.

"My Goddess celebrates every **body.** She told me we should celebrate together...nice and clean." She handed over the bottle of body wash, and immediately lost track of where her cousin set it. A moment later, Elsa's left hand was back out in offering.

It was with care that Rapunzel stepped into the vacant space. It was with **care** that she crouched down arranged her legs in a cross-legged manner while holding fast to her girlfriend's left hand.

It was with care that Rapunzel sat up straight.

It was with affection unbound that Elsa slid her hands around her cousin's poochy belly…and gave the most intimate of **pulls.**

Heart-throbbing endearment swept through Rapunzel's entire body, from her dry and blistered feet to the soaking wet crown of her head. She rocked backwards, nerves ablaze at every contact point.

_We'd be even **closer** if I hadn't lost some weight in gym class...but now I feel everything more. You aren't just touching me, Elsie. _

_You're **exploring **me._

Rapunzel reveled in the way that Elsa's fingers pressed and sank into the bit of tummy fat she still had. Laughter danced in and out of happy tears, until Rapunzel didn't know which way was up. She didn't know which way was down.

Droplets of hot water clung to the back of her neck, over which she felt Elsa's warm breath caress. Rapunzel wept.

Tears mixed with bathwater as Rapunzel stared between her own legs. Her stomach flipped and squeezed at the **possessive** manner in which her knees were being pressed together by heated pressure from Elsa's legs.

_I'm trapped. I'm trapped and I can't get out and I have to remember to breathe._

After managing three ragged gulps of air, Rapunzel flopped her head back underneath her cousin's chin. She felt Elsa's breasts pressing against her back, and how each exhale was accompanied by a shudder. Rapunzel resorted to panting, then when she grew far too dizzy, she pursed her lips together and breathed through her nose.

Every inhale smelled like muddy, dirty, **lovely Elsa.**

_I wanna be closer. Closer. I'm...I **am** getting closer. _

_Oh my great green Goddess._

A heady thought had been building in Elsa's affection overloaded mind. One which, as it became clearer, forced her to breathe even deeper. She squeezed her thighs tighter around her girlfriend. Rapunzel moaned throatily, her own thighs squeezing together.

_This isn't...giving in._

Finding her hands trapped between Rapunzel's belly and her thighs, Elsa first freed her appendages, then slid them around Rapunzel's thick upper legs. Fingers prodded at the negative space between squeezing calf and squeezing leg. Rapunzel's legs went slack immediately, giving her girlfriend room to wrap her hands around creamy thighs. Elsa let her head droop, breaths slipping out in gasps against Rapunzel's collar. Elsa grasped as far as she could, fingers sliding around to the sensitive nerves on Rapunzel's inner thighs.

Rapunzel whimpered, toes curling further as her own hands slid up and behind her cousin's soaking neck.

_Explore me, Elsa. Learn me. _

_Learn how we fit together._

Elsa didn't make a conscious effort to start lavishing Rapunzel's collar and neck with kisses. They started as swollen lips breathing hard against freckled skin...until Elsa remembered what she could do with her lips. As her kisses began to tug at Rapunzel's skin, Elsa fought to stay lucid.

_Everything's warm. Hot. I won't do something wrong. Even if we aren't talking...we're communicating._

The tipping point for Elsa was when Rapunzel cocked her head to the side and pressed a raspy, **needy** whisper to her lover's right ear.

"Touch me anywhere. **Everywhere, Elsa...everywhere.**"

Elsa managed one final, hazy glance up through the ceiling window. Stars twinkled...and one thought swept through her body.

_No such thing as wrong._

_We're...communicating._

Sliding her hands up along the inside of Rapunzel's thighs, Elsa buried her fingers against sensitive kneepits. Dizzying heat swept over the pair of lovers, and they both fell against the right wall. Burying her nose in the crook of Rapunzel's neck, Elsa gave up trying to right the pair and blindly flexed her arms.

Blind, heated, desperate affection.

The two lovers slipped further, Elsa's lower back brushing the tiled floor. She **needed** to learn more. She pulled again, dimly aware that Rapunzel's knees were tucked right around her ears.

_Gonna fall over. Doesn't matter. Want more. Want to feel her...more._

_She's just...her body's folding into mine. So limp...but her hands. Squeezing my neck. Her toes. Curling._

_Why?_

Two months prior, Elsa would have fled from the great heights of affection and fumbling communication.

_I wanna find out why. Make those toes curl more._

**_Don't know what to do...can't think._**

Rapunzel's lips sank against Elsa's scalp, spilling out heated, loving encouragement. Her body sang out, nerves aflame with every squeeze, pull, caress, and kiss.

_Nerdface doesn't know what to do. She's fumbling around._

Sliding a trembling hand up through Elsa's soggy hair, Rapunzel dug in her fingers. Absolutely breathless, she mashed her cheek against her cousin's scalp. Her head lolled from side to side, maddening heat rolling up between her thighs.

She waited, unintelligible moans rolling off of her tongue.

_My Elsie's not afraid to try. She's not afraid to **keep trying.**_

The pair finally lost their balance as Elsa slid down. She barely felt the rough edge of the drain as it scraped along her back. Her head rapped against the wall, but her desire continued to climb as she pulled Rapunzel tighter against her. Water pounded against Elsa's eyes, and even as she slammed them shut, her lips spat out two words.

The words that drove her heated, fumbling search for ecstasy.

"Love you, love you, love you, love you, love you…" Helpless, guttural whispers that may have been lost to the falling water.

Rapunzel heard her cousin. The hot shower blinded her, but all she needed to do was throw her arms out.

Elsa felt calloused hands grasp her ankles, and shivered anew as a simple idea sprouted in her gut.

_She isn't impatient. She's...**communicating.**_

Rapunzel's motions were frantic and jerky as she slung Elsa's right leg around her rear. Her stomach twisted up tighter as Elsa stopped pulling **towards** herself and began pulling **apart.**

Elsa felt the heat on her right heel from the moment Rapunzel shoved it between her thighs. The left foot followed on top, and the moment Elsa pulled her girlfriend's legs apart, Rapunzel's body seized with dizzying tremors. Her hands buried themselves once more in a long, soaking wet mess of hair.

Elsa's head throbbed, but she managed to snake a hand along Rapunzel's jaw. Their teeth clacked as they fumbled for each others' lips under the pouring water. Swollen, clumsy lips finally found each other as hands and arms encircled, deepening the pair's raw kiss.

_I love you. I've got you. I want **more.**_ Elsa mumbled her last assurance as she pulled Rapunzel closer still.

Groaning in heady satisfaction, Elsa gracelessly squeezed her left foot over top of her right...while slipping her calloused right heel between her cousin's parted thighs.

_Right where you showed me._

Elsa felt the surrounding heat triple, until her heel grazed slick warmth. Despite her bruised left eye and the bathwater pouring down, her eyes lit up. She slid her heel back and felt her girlfriend's relaxed body tense up. Elsa inhaled through her nose, trapped Rapunzel's lower lip between her teeth, and held on tight.

_So much to learn about your body. I want to make you **sing,**_ love.

Blowing out a short breath from her nose, Elsa pressed her heel solidly against Rapunzel's wet core.

Pleading eyes latched onto Elsa's. A desperate, throaty moan followed.

Ignoring the little, tickly hairs, Elsa pushed her heel down against Rapunzel's wet folds. Up along the warmth and wetness, back and forth, while gradually increasing her pressure.

Rapunzel's shuddering moans evolved into keening wails. Her thighs clamped firmly against the maddening pleasure, but Elsa pressed on. Even when Rapunzel stopped kissing and could only moan unintelligibly, Elsa still held her close.

Elsa never stopped peppering her cousin with clumsy kisses.

_Learning...your beautiful body._

Elsa felt her heel bump up against a patch of fuzz. She held fast to Rapunzel, while unable to restrain a lustful growl. Elsa felt the water, the tangled hair, the outline of the tiles, and the low light of the lamp. The starlight above.

She committed each desperate squeeze of her girlfriend's hands to memory. Each clench of chubby thighs was a new sensation experienced and remembered. The rough clacking together of teeth. Sensitive knee pits. A round, fleshy behind with surprisingly strong underlying muscle mashing against heady warmth that knocked Elsa breathless in the sweetest way.

Skin on skin and a thousand of Rapunzel's reactions.

A slow, hard slide of Elsa's heel along swollen, sensitive skin. Rapunzel howled, legs thrashing against and tangling in the plastic shower curtain. Another blind, full-body jerk tore the curtain right down.

A split second rest, before Elsa turned her heel from left to right. Something small and hard beneath the heel. Rapunzel whimpered, toes curling as she stared blankly into her lover's bruised and exhausted face. Lips trembled.

"Aaaahhh…"

Sliding her foot back along her lover's sensitive flesh, Elsa pressed the ball of her foot against the hairy spot surrounding the hard nub. Each cry and thrash Rapunzel responded with lit up her whole body.

Hot waves of desperation bubbled up in Elsa's chest, and she buried her face in her cousin's short, soaked hair. "_Come for me, love."_

_I'll keep trying. I never want to stop._

Several seconds of clumsy kneading later, Rapunzel's body locked up as a raw wail leapt from her throat. Everything **tightened**, before exploding throughout her body in several waves of desperate thrashing. One hand dug into the back of Elsa's neck, while the other fumbled to wedge itself in between her locked thighs and push away the deliciously rough foot.

Or possibly to pull it closer. As the tension in Rapunzel's limbs bled away, she dimly realized she had forgotten what clumsy sex felt like.

She forgot where she was. She forgot what she had done that day.

She knew who was holding her, though. She knew who made the water stop running. She knew who wiped the sweat and dampness from her face.

_That's my Elsa. She loves all of me._

_She...oh, is she yelling?_

_Why's it so...dark?_

This time, it was Rapunzel who blacked out. She had no bruise on her face to show for it, though.

Elsa, breathless and exhilarated, carried her cousin to bed wrapped in a fluffy towel.

To her credit, she managed to wait five whole minutes before bashfully calling Kida.

_I'll just, um...I'll just ask how long **I** was out for. Passing out means it felt good? Bad?_

_Indifferent?_

Rapunzel's cheeks were quite rosy by the time she was tucked in to bed. Elsa shimmied to her girlfriend's side and combing fingers gently through her short bangs. Leaning against the windowsill, Elsa was content to divide her time between studying and naming the stars lighting up the forest sky, and studying the little ways in which her cousin's smile was different than any other Elsa had seen.

A pleasantly cool breeze trickled in through the open window. Elsa dabbed a fingertip against her bruise, pleased to feel the amount of swelling decreasing. The temperate nighttime air gradually stole the maddening heat that had built up in her, and she momentarily fumbled for the word to describe her state of mind.

_Not blissful. Not exhausted. Content._

Elsa heard the quiet snore behind her, and she easily slid her hand from Rapunzel's forehead down to a warm cheek. The pleasant heat Elsa felt stirred up a bit of restlessness. Higher than her legs, but lower than her stomach. Eyes drooping, Elsa sleepily shimmied her thighs, somewhat mollified by the lone, fluffy white robe she had borrowed.

_Maybe I'll...take care of myself in a little bit._

Elsa didn't realize she let out a breathy gasp when she felt a hand slide over top of hers. She **did** feel a subtle twitch on the cheek she rested **her** hand against. Rapunzel's not-at-all-sleepy whisper cut through the night air.

"Is it bedtime...pookie?"

Elsa savored every second she could, drinking in the nighttime air. It felt divine against her cheeks, which were warming up again...and that wasn't the **only** part of her that bloomed with warmth. She took one last breath from the forest, and didn't even **try** to soothe her thudding heart as she turned back to her cousin.

_No. No, I guess...it's not time for bed._


	101. Chapter 101

With no warning, Anna burst out from the administrative trailer. Despite the fading daylight, having spent a half hour in the dimly lit office had her squinting against the evening sun. Stumbling against a guard railing, Anna fumbled for her sunglasses while holding up her right hand in a request for silence.

_After **that** crowd thrashing performance, figuratively **and** literally, everyone probably just followed us over here to find out what the hell was gonna happen next._

So it was with mild surprise that Anna was met by a mere five people: The other members of _VFL_, and behind that motley group, Hiccup and Josh's father. Saffron and Hiccup moved aside to let him through, and with each heavy footstep, his freshly buffed dress shoes collected more mud.

For the first time, Anna grasped just how large a man Stoick Haddock was, as he stood a full head taller than Lars. Suddenly, the ten yard gap between her friends and the next people in line for administrative duties made sense. Hopping down the four steps in one leap, Anna wasted no time in updating the group with the results of her half hour attempt at minimizing Merida's punishment.

_Wish I could've done more. But as it is I think I promised my soul to Vic, which might be a problem if Saf's parents try to collect._

Clasping a hand over Mr. Haddock's left shoulder, Anna gave a firm squeeze and smiled warmly. "Josh is fine, sir. Merida's got him, and they'll be out in a few minutes after she signs a some forms."

Moments later, Anna was beset by her fellow band members. None of them were concerned with the next day's show, but **all** pressed her for information about their wrecking ball of a guitarist. While Anna assured everyone she had argued for and **gotten** the best possible outcome possible for their friend, it was Saffron who was the most worked up.

It was **Saffron** whom Anna gave the spare set of van keys to. Drawing the pint sized vocalist aside, Anna flipped up her sunglasses and shared quiet, meaningful words with her friend. "I can ask Chelsea to keep an eye on her tonight if you want to stay and catch some more groups…"

"Nope, my place is with her." Despite Saffron's strong, insistent tone, she still crashed into the supportive hug Anna offered. Choking back a dry sob, the teenager rubbed her face against the crook of Anna's neck. "All that stuff she told you guys about making this a perfect weekend? It's not...it wouldn't be…"

Rocking her weepy friend from side to side, Anna whispered encouraging affirmations. "Don't worry, Saf...I know."

"I know."

* * *

Dusk was slipping away as the night sky gradually blanketed _LaLaFest_. Traffic towards the festival stretched a half mile in both directions, and the only drivers more irate than the held-up festival goers were those with country club restaurant reservations at stake. Saturday night was reserved for the bands with highest billing and the largest draws, though anybody hoping to snag a front section viewing spot should have known better.

The already crowded festival was ground zero for seasoned concert-goers. Folks who had plenty of practice picking out a prime spot early, before displaying heroic bladder control as they waited five hours for their favorite band to take the stage. Those same folks, however, got their laughs as they watched the throng of people flowing through the ticket gates.

The vast majority were heading **towards** the most anticipated shows of the weekend, while only a select few were on their way out.

Most by choice...a few by force.

The two figures trudging over the mostly dry cinder walkway were difficult to identify, even as they came to a stop by the check-out security guard. The darkly-dressed young man flicked his flashlight between the pair's faces while scrolling through a short list of photographs on his smartphone. "Faces and tags, please?"

The person on the far side leaned forward and flashed her band identification. She grumbled sourly as her eyes reflexively squeezed shut against the piercing light. Her copper-haired ponytail had achieved frizz levels of impressive magnitude.

The other person wore an oversized hoodie and dithered, until the security guard groaned with impatience, before slipping her hood off. The glare of the flashlight against her shaved head momentarily disoriented the guard. The bruised young woman slouched forward, shoulders slumping. Her throat was dry, and only her friend heard the wheezy sigh. She had no band identification hanging around her neck, and after being told to move on, sighed again.

**That** time, Merida had sighed because she was grateful that the security guard didn't hassle her with unnecessary questions.

_Whoa, who ran you over with a truck, Nasty?_

_ Doing your shows without a pass? Nasty, you fuckin' rebel._

_ **Your hair**, Nasty! Why the hair?!_

_People need to get the fuck over Nasty and leave me the hell alone._

Anna, meanwhile, was so preoccupied with her own supremely dry throat that she only spotted her friend stumbling at the last moment. "Whoa there." Wrapping an arm firmly around Merida's stomach, Anna led the way out to the parking lot. Lights hanging from tall, metal poles were just beginning to flicker on as the sky darkened. "You **sure** you're alright? I know...I mean, **I'm** glad you let that nurse in there take care of your face and hands…"

A cool breeze wafted through the parking lot, carrying with it the excited chatter of a hundred lined-up concert goers and the mish mash of music they anticipated.

"Yeah, yeah." Wincing after she heard her own, gravelly tone, Merida coughed. A dry chuckle came right after when she felt an arm slide around her shoulders and pull her in close. "Just a little sore, chicke. Be alright after I lay down for a little."

_Wouldn't say no to a nice, warm body to cuddle up to tonight. Anna, you're downright **hot**...having a hell of a time this weekend yourself, huh?_

_ Not hard to get off on someone who's getting off on the music._

Anna chuckled warmly at the sensation of her friend's newly shaved head pressed against her own cheek. She pointed lazily down the road, but had to shake Merida twice before the latter bothered to look. "_Motel Six_ a mile down the road had fourteen cancellations tonight. If you want, I can call ahead and make you…" Merida snorted, kicked at the gravel parking lot, and grumbled non-commitally. Her head bobbed from another shaking. "I'll drive you there right now, then." Another, colder breeze nipped at the pair's faces, and Anna's tone took on a stern, no-nonsense edge. When she saw Merida's slow head shake in the negative, Anna squinted appraisingly, but let the topic drop. "Well. There's a twenty four seven urgent care place right next to the motel." Trailing her hand inside the hoodie and down the back of Merida's torn shirt, Anna pretended **not** to hear the poorly concealed curse that followed. "If I wake up tomorrow and hear you died from a punctured lung or something…"

The last embers of daylight faded as the two women leaned against each other. Anna's cheeks pinked, and she tried to drown the nagging feeling she hadn't done more to talk her friend out of trouble by vocally running through a helpful checklist for that night. She reminded Merida where the van was parked, double **and** triple assured the guitarist that she'd work something out for Sunday's set, and swore on her own soul that Saffron would be looked after.

_Yeah, yeah. Promise my soul to Saf's parents, to Vic...but you always get first dibs, Mer._

It was after hearing Anna launch into a five minute **self-lecture** on how she herself could better talk friends out of legal trouble in the future, that Merida interrupted. Interrupted with a feisty, barked out laugh and a strong pat on the back. "Don't even sweat it." Her own cheeks blazed with warmth at the overabundance of concern Anna was expressing, and Merida grasped the back of her friend's t-shirt tightly. She shook it vigorously. "Hell, you probably did more to knock off any assault charges than Josh's **dad** would've."

_That's enough **good friend embarrassment**, chickie. We can both hear the music, and I can **feel** the way it makes you shake a little bit. Get your ass back in there and represent._

"Uh...well. Thanks?" Eyes flicking off behind the pair, Anna chuckled weakly, before awkwardly whirling about and grasping Merida by the hands. A firm, meaningful squeeze followed, even as she glanced back to the front gate. "Look, I'll be up all night probably. Call if you need...anything. I **mean** it."

A moment later, Anna was off and jogging back towards the band-only festival entrance.

It was only after a few seconds spent staring at the empty space where her friend had just been, that Merida realized she was on her own. The wind kicked up yet again, slapping a drawstring against her face, and she stared dumbly at the warm article of clothing she was still wearing. "Uh...yo Anna, your hoodie's…" Whirling around despite the ache in **one** of her toes, Merida stopped short. "Oh. Mister...oh."

She blanched, then cringed as her cheeks blazed with warmth.

In the distance, she could still make out Anna's form as the latter jogged away. But right in front of Merida stood Stoick Haddock, sport coat missing and dress shirt untucked. "No, you got it in one. Could've gotten a little better deal, but not without several thousand in legal expenses." Several yards behind, his station wagon was running, and the bright headlights cast his shadow over Merida. He stepped forward, low and rich laughter on his lips. "Friend of the family discount."

"Sorry." Fumbling with the drawstrings on her gifted hoodie, Merida kicked at the gravel ground. Then, after realizing she **was** staring at the ground, she looked back up...just in time to see Mr. Haddock opening his mouth to object. Merida beat him to the punch, but faltered all the same. "No...well yeah, that, but...Josh."

She had gestured vaguely towards the running station wagon, but felt the wind rush from her lungs in a sigh of wistful relief. Josh was in silhouette, but his wild hair was unmistakable.

A moment later, another silhouetted person stepped up to the passenger side window. It was right then that Merida was grateful for having a metal pole to lean against, as the sight of Josh and Saffron sharing a warm embrace made the guitarist's knees wobble. Her breath hitched, so when she felt another hand on her right shoulder, she blinked in surprise.

No tears fell, but Merida felt the moistness there.

"It happened...can't change that. But if you weren't there, it could've been a lot worse." Grasping Merida's other shoulder firmly, Stoick hunched over a bit. His gaze was gentle as he patiently sought out Merida's stare...and attention. Emotion lay thick and hot in his voice. "A **lot** worse."

The heat from Merida's flustered face had begun to creep down along her neck, and she kicked at the stony ground while shoving her hands into the hoodie's front pocket. "**Anna **caught him…"

Stoick let the topic drop, but without one final, insistent reminder. "And **you** saw it happening first. **Did something about it**...first." He stepped back and let out a weary breath, before jerking a thumb back towards his car. "Care to join us and stay the night? I'll bring you back here myself in the morning...and **somebody** wants to make sure you don't have any brain bleeds." Amused words and a fond, affectionate gaze at his young son followed. "Don't know how he'd be able to tell **that.**"

Tucking her chin against her collar, Merida blushed as she finally understood the reason for a fair amount of her emotional discomfort. With no wild, ginger locks obscuring her view, she saw everything. Everything and everyone...which meant that everyone saw her.

Everyone except for Saffron, who had sad her goodbyes and was headed back to the festival...and Josh, who leaned out of the station wagon, shouted, and waved.

That in turn made Saffron howl with laughter, turn back, and wave enthusiastically. Merida blushed when she realized she had been transfixed watching the pair of friends together. She tried scratching at her hair, blanched when she felt nothing but her smooth scalp, and fumbled with her hands while concocting a reasonable excuse. "Yeah. I mean...naw, I'm good." Stoick's kind eyes on Merida only flustered and guilted her more, and she gestured vaguely in the direction she **hoped** was where Anna had pointed out the motel earlier. "My manager. **Anna.** She...she called in a...a thing for me down the road."

"Okay." Acceptance tied up with another silent agreement to let the matter slide. But what followed next was anything but cool dismissal. "If you **ever** get in trouble; in over your head." Closing the gap between the pair in one long stride, Stoick wrapped Merida in a bear hug. Protective, as from a father to a daughter who wasn't his...but may as well have been. He waited until he felt Merida's hands awkwardly patting his back, before offering one more hoarse whisper. One more request. "You call me first. Understand?"

Several moments later, Merida found herself trudging towards the passenger side of the station wagon. Emotional turmoil befuddled her thoughts and caused her shoulders to sag.

_How'd I get out of that? Of course I had to agree to whatever he said. He's pretty much Dad of the Year._

_ Dad of the Year._

In no time at all, Merida felt another, all too familiar clenching of her heart. Her presence had been requested by her _biggest fan_, and as she bowed her head on command, the hand that pressed warmly and firmly against it filled her right up.

It was different than the overwhelming emotions that welled up when she was wrapped up in an inescapable hug by Mr. Haddock. With Josh, things felt much more simple. Much more easy to understand.

_No expectations, just friends. He never cared who I was before...and he doesn't care now. Just being me is enough._

Swiping a thumb along the mostly faded red-paint skull, Josh pressed against his older friend's head until their eyes met. "Can I paint on your head tomorrow?"

For Merida, time flowed as normal again. Her body felt light, her scratched-up back barely hurt, and the emotional traffic in her brain quieted immediately. She laughed...and fell back into the comfort of just being herself. "Only if you make it look berserker."

Josh nodded, managing a sheepish little grin before shoving his arms out of the window. "Gimmie a hug." For a moment, Merida feigned ignorance as she dug a pinkie into each ear. Josh repeated his request, more insistent this time. "I said...hug." His friend's usually strong arms rested limply around his shoulders, and Josh pressed his face into the tattered, filthy collar of her shirt. He tried to summon up a bold taunt, but his voice was warbly and muffled. "All tired from...punching people for me?"

"Smart aleck." Small hands grasped Merida's shoulder blades, but any pain she expected to feel failed to register. She made a half-hearted attempt at pulling away, and blushed meekly when she was unable to.

Josh tightened his grip, eyes drooping down to the gravel parking lot. "What songs didn't you get to play today because of me?" He stared at his friend's leather boots, scuffed and filthy. He didn't pay attention to the song or artist names his friend replied with, but could tell there was a snarky joke attached, so he laughed quietly. His next question was much lower; more self conscious. "Do you have a headache, a migraine, or a...subdural hematoma?"

"Joshie, I don't even know what that last…"

The driver's side door closed, and Josh grew even more self conscious as his voice dropped to a whisper. "Are you **hurt **or are you **injured**?"

Chuckling lamely, Merida tried to play off her pain. "You kidding? Not even a…" The sound of a pitiful sniffle brought her crashing down, though, and she exhaled loudly. Her knees wobbled, and she fought back the strong urge to lay down right there. "I'm...a little hurt. Just a little."

At length, Josh seemed satisfied, and his demeanor brightened considerably. "Okay, exam's over. I think you'll live, Nasty." He gave Merida's head a few more gentle pats, just for good measure.

"Oh...thanks, doc. That's...good to hear." Merida grinned, but it took great effort and felt out of place. As though it was pasted on her face. She ruffled her young friend's hair, but clenched her teeth when her stomach performed a nausea-inducing tumble.

_I don't want you to call me that. That name...it doesn't sound right when you say it._

Tucking her arms against her chest, Merida stepped back a few paces and offered a meager wave. Raw, unidentifiable feelings rose up in her throat like bile, but when she couldn't find the right words for them, she forced them back down. As the station wagon pulled away, the night breeze nipped at Merida's cheeks, and all of her body's aches began to return.

_I just wanna be plain old Merida to you._

Merida only realized she'd been staring at her destroyed boots when she heard a shout. Eyes wide as she looked back up, it took a moment before the station wagon passed underneath a lamppost and she was able to see Josh. The pre-teen was leaning out the passenger side window, arms waving frantically as his dirty mop of hair blew into his eyes. "Saffron told me you're in trouble!" His shout was laced with an apologetic tone, but he still managed a crooked smile. The car drove on another ten yards before another lamppost illuminated both it and its shouting passenger. "I wasn't supposed to tell you!" Another ten yards, before Josh managed one last, distant holler. "Sorry!"

Merida stood in the parking lot, under the dim light of a lamppost, for far longer than she expected to. The part of her mind that was making completely reasonable suggestions grew fainter as the Haddock station wagon grew smaller in the distance.

_Just suck it up and go to the hotel._

_ Saf would want you to avoid doing anything dumb...and so would Josh._

But as the minutes ticked by and Merida's body aches intensified, her mind began to pay more attention to what she heard than what she felt.

Distant music from the festival grounds. Louder, less melodic music from somewhere much closer. Loud voices. Carefree voices.

Before Merida realized it, her footsteps took her further away from the van. She drew her hood up, having no desire to be recognized...while still craving an immediate form of stress release.

_Saturday night's alright for bad choices. Bad choices fuel the soul of rock and roll._

* * *

On the table by the bed, Elsa's phone buzzed.

Her phone buzzed, and for one fleeting moment, she considered lobbing it out the window as hard as she possibly could. Instead, Elsa chose to ignore the infernal rattle of plastic against wood, focusing rather on the therapeutic value of combing her fingers through her cousin's short hair.

With the mirthful way Rapunzel's eyes were twinkling at that moment, however, Elsa quickly forgot about any therapeutic value such an action once held. She blushed brightly, but held the challenging stare.

Rapunzel was no longer winded, however. She had come around a good ten minutes earlier, and after having basked in her tingle-lingering afterglow, she sought to assure her girlfriend that the night was **not** over.

No matter how much her sore back was lamenting her earlier disregard for its general well-being. Tucking her chin against her collar, Rapunzel waggled her eyebrows with a hint of suggestiveness. "I think **somebody's** trying to get back to you, nerdface."

Elsa's response was to puff out her cheeks and grumble in a show of obstinate defiance, but she nuzzled insistently against the hand that cupped her bruise-free cheek. Her right hand remained tangled in Rapunzel's hair, but her left had been loosely clutching at her robe. When she moved that hand over top of Rapunzel's, her own robe slipped open, revealing a narrow V of pale skin from her collar down to her belly.

It was a testament to how much entertainment Rapunzel found in Elsa's flustered face that the younger woman's eyes remained fixated there. She pursed her lips and hummed as her eyes lit up with ill-concealed interest. "Yeah, I don't think Kida will worry too much if you don't tell her I woke up after all. She definitely won't want to run over here and see for herself. It's okay Elsie, just turn off your phone."

The playful threat made Elsa sit up straight immediately. Panic set in, but only for a moment, before she narrowed her eyes and blew a raspberry against her cousin's palm. Several blind fumbles with her hand followed before she grabbed her cell phone and proceeded to read aloud from her recent messages. As she read, the corners of her lips quirked up bashfully. "_Elsa, just dump some cold water on her and tell her to…_**" **Rapunzel tried to act mildly insulted, but pure curiosity won out, and she gently prodded Elsa until the rest of the message was read. Muttered. "..._tell her to give as good as she got. _Oh...**oh…**" Elsa barely managed to lob her phone back onto the bedside table, before burying her flushed face against her cousin's collar.

_I never really knew what a dramatic flop looked like...until **now.**_ Each breath Rapunzel felt, tickled her skin, and she trailed long, reassuring scratches up and down the back of Elsa's robe. With each scratch, Rapunzel felt her girlfriend's chin sinking lower and pushing her towel downward along with it. Fully enjoying the armload of embarrassment she was able to coddle, Rapunzel tilted her own head back and drank in the beauty of the cloudless night sky for a few minutes.

It was only when she felt warm puffs of breath **arousing** her instead of merely **tickling**, that Rapunzel looked back down. She was greeted with the sight of Elsa's chin and lips prodding at the underside of her breasts. The white towel had been nudged down to Rapunzel's belly, and her blush intensified when she realized what had captured the attention of Elsa's wide blue eyes.

A long, warm exhale rolled up over Rapunzel's chest, and the ensuing tickle drew a delighted shiver out from her. That drew Elsa's attention, and she blinked as though waking from a daydream, though she didn't move from her comfortable spot. Embarrassment caused her lips to tremble, but awe and raw honesty led her to her voice. "Back...in the shower. So much, so...**overwhelming.**"

Sliding a finger along the backside of her girlfriend's rosy ears, Rapunzel thrilled at the quiet, intimate attention. Of the two, **her** voice wavered more. "It's not a...not a race to see it all."

_To learn it all._

Elsa managed a timid nod, before her eyes shifted subtly to regard her cousin's hazel ones. She dimly realized warm hands had once again found her own. "Angles and perspective. **Contours.**" Her whisper was throaty and laced with fascination, while her eyes stayed locked on Elsa's. "All yours...and my **pleasure** to learn.

Rapunzel, filled to the brim with loving amusement, tried to laugh. What came out was more akin to a bashfully flattered giggle. One that ended as a breathy gasp when the hands she covered with her own, the hands she'd intended to draw up and introduce personally to her breasts, sought them out of their own accord. "Your own **personal** blueprint for learning." Stretching her arms up over her head, Rapunzel indulged in a languid stretch.

Free of the billowing steam of the shower, the pounding water, and the heat tied up in a frenzied fumble...Elsa moved slowly. She relished the swell of Rapunzel's breasts as her own hands explored the way they curved. Her palms grazed rough skin and sensitive nipples, while her body drank in every shiver, sigh, and twist. Warm breath on a dark areola. Rapunzel's parted lips.

Hazel eyes that wordlessly answered Elsa's unasked question.

_There's no hurry, right?_

All the while, even as her ears warmed with Rapunzel's sweetly cooed encouragements, Elsa nursed a low but growing flame of need. Like the bare thigh nudging gently between her legs.

_I do kind of want to get her feedback on my, um...performance in the shower._

The desire was there, and the desire was growing...but there was no rush. Warm words of promise left Elsa's lips, before those lips closed around a stiff nipple. "Bound to be awhile."

_Wonderland._

* * *

_Was that one hour, or three? Or maybe even...five. Shit, why'd I turn down that gnarly lookin' dude again?_

Fumbling with the van key for a second time, Merida leaned heavily against the passenger side, sliding door. She slid her left hand along the door handle, fingers grazing over chipped paint, before managing to locate the keyhole. Her right cheek smooshed against the cool window, squeaking as she tilted her gaze back down.

_Huh...dark and blurry. Blurry 'cause they had straight up fuckin' **moonshine** at that out of bounds party._

Wincing as the dull throb in her right foot returned, Merida lined up the key with the hole she felt. Soft, raspy lyrics slipped from her lips.

"...turning back...she just laughs…" A waver tickled her voice, and she felt the wobble against her cool cheek.

_And dark because...because…_

Squinting as she nibbled on her bottom lip, Merida shoved the key into the lock. A moment later, she found that not even **moonshine** could blunt the sting of said key as it stabbed against her bandaged left hand.

_Right...because it's ass o'clock in the middle of the night._

"Son of a **fuck me.**" Punctuating the sharp curse with a double bang of her right fist against the door, Merida followed up with a miserable groan.

A piercing shriek reverberated from the inside of the van, followed by a jarring **clang**. The rusted out vehicle swayed from the impact, and a moment later, Merida found herself flat on her back. Eyes wide as breaths rattled out in shocked gasps, the guitarist gradually let her arms and legs go limp against the dry gravel parking area.

Fifty yards away, the off-key singing and acoustic guitar playing of _LaLaFest's_ out of bounds party carried on. It all but drowned out the less wild but more skilled jam session parties going on **inside** the festival fences. Not finding herself in any hurry to fail yet again at getting inside the band's van, Merida sighed and let her head loll gently from left to right.

She found the sensation of rough stones pressing against her scalp oddly refreshing, and momentarily considered spending the night right there on the parking lot.

_Why not. Nobody else parks this far out, anyway. Besides, sounds like a family of screaming raccoons got into the van and are using it for their new home. Let 'em have it, it's not too cold out, and I'm so drunk I wouldn't feel it anyway._

After a few moments more, Merida stopped squinting up at the stars. She realized no amount of focus would make them any less blurry, and when she compared her state of intoxication presently with the prior night, it took another few seconds before the reason dawned on her. When it did, she yanked the hood from Anna's hoodie back up and folded her arms over her midsection.

_Last night...Saf was with me. She made sure I didn't get too hammered._

The van rocked on its wheels again, before the squeal of metal on metal lit up the air. Merida kept staring up at the blurry night sky.

_I didn't even **want** to get fucked up then. Had a better time when I could think right. Just bein' with **her** was better than **anything** I had that night._

Suddenly, the van's passenger door was thrown open, ending with a jarring **bang.** Two blue, knee-high stocking feet kicked out blindly, followed immediately by a pair of shaky hands. Those shaky hands clutched a taser, and Saffron let out a frightened yet mildly threatening shout. "W-who's screwing with my sanity out here?! I've had myself one **hell** of a shitty night and could really go for **frying somebody's guts out!**"

Waggling the taser in a taunting manner, the vocalist flopped out of the van but bit back a panicked curse when the weapon nearly slipped from her hands. Cheeks rosy and knees wobbling, Saffron tugged awkwardly at her wrinkled, black sleeveless shirt. She ran a shaky hand through her mussed up hair, but quickly yanked it away.

Merida's raspy laugh tickled Saffron's ears, and the teenager leveled a dumbstruck stare at the spot on the gravel parking lot several feet in front of her.

Raising her head and managing a weak grin, Merida gave a half-hearted wave. "Thought you was a...couple of screaming raccoons." Her hood slipped off, and her smile quickly fell away. Her spirits dropped lower when Saffron didn't respond to her little joke. Lower still, when the teenager helped haul her to her feet with nary a word.

Slow, dragging footfalls through the gravel parking lot punctuated the distant music-filled nighttime air. Every effort Merida made to walk on her own ended in failure, as she couldn't help but lean against Saffron. Fumbling for anything to fill the space between them that was quickly being swallowed by her own drunken embarrassment, Merida forced out a bashful mumble. "Joshie...he told me I'm in...trouble. You...you mad...at me?"

The pair stopped in front of the open van door. Saffron's hushed, neutral instruction followed. "Hang on a sec." She clambered inside first, before yanking off her dirty stockings and turning around. Brow furrowed as she scrutinized the unraveling bandage on her friend's left hand, Saffron pursed her lips and let out a long breath. She didn't meet Merida's unsteady gaze. "I **am.** But I'm worried about you too, you louse. Come on."

Nodding mutely, Merida fumbled to clamber into the van. The bandage on her left hand caught on the side of the door, tearing and unraveling as she wobbled in the doorway. "S...sorry. Balance...and shit…" Embarrassed mumbles trickled out, and Merida scowled at the van floor. It was then that she noticed the several blankets laid out. She was so caught off guard that she nearly toppled right back out...but felt Saffron grab her left hand.

"Get in here before raccoons sneak in and bite our faces off, you geek." Saffron's tone, exasperated but reassuring.

Merida still stared at the floor, but managed another woozy nod. She staggered as though her level of intoxication had just doubled, and for a moment she forgot that **anything** hurt.

Knees pressed together, the pair stared at their own laps. The cool air and distant music trickled in, but felt miles away. Gradually, two sets of eyes drifted over to their clasped hands.

Merida swallowed thickly, clinging to the warmth and assurance she felt in her hand.

When said hand was harshly yanked out of her grasp, she tried not to react...but she was far too drunk to know **how** she was reacting.

_The fuck kind of idiot am I? Just sittin' here, holding her hand like I didn't mess things up this weekend. Like I have any fuckin' right to hope she'd make me feel better._

_ Anna used her head. I used these fuckin' hands. Nasty and bloody...I wouldn't hold my hand either, Saf._

_ I wouldn't hold it, either._

Merida turned slowly, wobbling as she closed the passenger door.

_Did she plan this? I was just gonna use a sleeping bag...where'd she get these blankets?_

_ These pillows?_

_ Like **I** deserve this shit? Can they even play tomorrow if they don't have a guitarist?_

It was only when Merida chanced a peek behind her, that she accepted her lot that night. Saffron had hustled to the back of the van, face to the corner as she scrubbed at the hand she had used to pull Merida inside. Head down and shoulders slumped.

Merida quickly looked back to her unbandaged hand. She shook the loose bandage while resting her cheek on the cool window glass. Her tongue pressed against a loose incisor gingerly.

_It's alright. Better than alright. I fucked things up for the band...kid should be pissed. But she still looked out for this drunk schmuck. _

Saffron, meanwhile, scrubbed furiously at her right hand. Cheeks once more ablaze, she dragged her left hand through her hair. Then she dragged the back of her hand across her forehead.

_Fix your shorts, you perv._

_ Leggings all wrinkled._

_ Go ahead and blush more, god._

_ Try a little self control._

_ Mer throws herself at every damn crazy audience puncher to help Joshie, gets all kinds of messed up._

Scrub. Scrub. Adjust. Fiddle.

_Can't just set up a nice comfy place for her to sleep her, can I? **Noooo**, that'd be too easy!_

Smooth out. Guilt trip. Fume.

_Rocking the van like it's a freakin'...oh god. **Oh crap baskets the smell the smell what do I do**…_

Just then, Saffron heard a light, wheezy snore from the other side of the van. In that instant, all of her personal anxiety melted right away, and she turned back around to regard her beat-up friend. Her own cheeks were still rosy, but that suddenly seemed unimportant. She clambered back over to Merida, fully intending on waking the older woman back up as gently as possible.

_Sorry for getting lost in my noodle, Mer. You're in **trouble** because I know you didn't let the medical people see all your scratches and stuff. You can't just shrug those off...I won't let you._

_ And I'm mad at you because you should have come right to the van after saying goodbye to Joshie. You should've come right here, where I was waiting, so we could go together to get you patched up. But you're here now, so I'm gonna take care of you. You made me wait, and I'm mad at you for that, but I'll get over it._

Saffron started to slide her hands around her friend's waist in order to drag her out into a lying position, but stopped short at the sight of Merida's wounded left hand. Guilt gnawed at the teenager's gut, and she reached across the van for the medical kit Anna had packed.

_First thing's first, I'm cleaning that hand. Again._

Shame threatened to well up in Saffron's chest again, but it was smothered right about the moment when she felt Merida flop against her right shoulder. Still fast asleep. Saffron managed to quash her own unease, though she still chided herself about how nice Merida's tickly snores were against her left ear.

_New personal rule. Save the shlicking for when I'm safe at home._

_ Even if you make my knees go all wobbly._

_ And I know I'm just a chirpy kiddie-friend to you...but for now, I **do** wanna hold your hand._

_ Just...not when **mine** is sticky with shame._

* * *

Rapunzel sighed, smiling faintly as she settled back into the position where she was most comfortable. On top...as she scooped out another dollop of healing salve. "Oh, Elsie." She **tried** not to laugh, as her cousin's bruise had taken on a more stomach-turning brown-yellow color, but Elsa's grumpy pout made it hard to do so. "We need to work on your, you know...situational awareness."

Blushing hotly while trying not to wince, Elsa let out a feeble grumble as the cool lotion slid over her bruised cheek. Her hands gravitated naturally to the outside of Rapunzel's thighs, and Elsa was slowly coming to discover that narrowing her focus on her cousin's body one lovely part at a time was much less fluster inducing than observing the whole shapely, curvaceous thing.

_But that's a lesson I won't soon forget. She loves being touched below her armpits, but she **loses it** if I kiss there._ As if in reminder, Elsa's bruise pulsed with a nagging sting yet again, and she silently vowed to wear headgear the next time she sought out **that** special place on her cousin's body. But when just picturing that drew a merry titter from her, she felt the need to share. "I was just thinking I should wear a face mask. Who knows how many more contact sport traps I'm going to find."

Rapunzel snickered warmly, ensuring the mason jar was tightly closed before setting it back on the windowsill. "Honey, for me...I think you'll find it's **all**...ooh…" A twinge in Rapunzel's lower back cut her off, and she rocked backwards until her bare bottom rested on the fluffy robe loosely draped over her girlfriend's legs. Sliding her right hand along bare skin, Rapunzel sighed as her eyelids drooped. "I can hear you **worrying**, nerdface. Just gimmie a second and I'll...oh, well, how gallant of you."

Voice husky as she whispered, Elsa cupped the underside of Rapunzel's ample breasts and pushed them up a bit more. "I always wondered if this was...**these **were...part of the reason for your bad back." The discomfort from Elsa's bruised cheek faded away for the time being, replaced by a dizzying blush. She swiped her thumbs slowly, right underneath the nipples that always seemed to draw her flustered attention.

A moment later, Rapunzel had draped her body back over top of Elsa's. A hungry, predatory smile spread across her cheeks as she pressed firmly against her cousin's hands. "Are you trying to...**distract** me?"

"N...no." Elsa's eyes grew wide as saucers, but even as her reply was in a small voice, her hands still kneaded the pliant flesh they held. "But if you're sore, maybe we should…"

Rapunzel's hushed chuckle was almost too quiet to hear. A cool breeze rolled in from the open window, kissing her naked form. Swooping down low until her lips grazed against Elsa's right ear, Rapunzel couldn't restrain the desire lacing her words. "Remember. Everything that happens next...**you're in control.**"

Elsa nodded dumbly as she fumbled her hands into her cousin's short, blonde locks. All at once her body was entirely too warm, and she managed a hoarse whisper in reply. "Then look at me."

Pulling back until she sat upright once more, Rapunzel did as she was told. She watched Elsa's hands skirt along the collar of the fluffy, white robe, before pulling the robe back. Inch by inch revealed alabaster skin, tinged golden in the low light of the flickering bedside lamp. The moment Elsa felt crisp night air rush against her bare breasts, she turned her flustered face away.

Rapunzel's gentle hands were mindful of the bruise as she guided her cousin's gaze back to her own. After a few seconds of searching, she found Elsa's bright, blue eyes, and pleaded. "Tell me. Tell me how you want to feel." A pause, a deep breath, before Rapunzel finished. "How you **need** to feel."

Elsa drew short, stuttering breaths. Her fingertips glided gently along the legs securing her to the bed. Hesitation clenched her throat, and her hands trembled as she flailed in the darkness of her past. Voice thick with emotion and choked by fear, Elsa fumbled out the barest request she could manage. "Like...like my body's a **good** thing." Tears pricked the corners of Elsa's eyes, and her bare chest heaved in the the pale lamplight. Her plea was heavy, burdened with self doubt and breaking at the end. "Like it's...not ugly."

With naught but a simple nod, Rapunzel began. Hunger still burned in her eyes and set her skin alight, but she controlled it without a second thought.

_But I already knew this about you, Elsa._

Reaching back over to the windowsill, Rapunzel claimed the other, unused jar of lotion.

_Ki must've known this might come in handy._

With careful, slow, **deliberate** motions, Rapunzel spread a thick coating of lotion over her hands. Her eyes never left Elsa's, though, and in every blink and every shuddering breath, Rapunzel could see the heated anticipation...bound by fear of self. Self disgust.

_You want me to take you...and own you. Gothel abused you. You abused yourself._

_ You think I can only make you feel loved if I'm...**rough.**_

"Just...watch my hands." With that simple, throaty line, Rapunzel pressed her lotion-caked hands against the smooth expanse of skin below her cousin's collar. She felt every quake and every slight squirm, right up through her fingertips.

_It wasn't so hard to focus on me...and **my** pleasure._

_ The hard part is accepting that...for yourself._

With a single, strong motion, Rapunzel spread her hands apart and across Elsa's bare chest. A single, shuddering sob followed.

Rapunzel knew it hadn't come from **her**...but she **did** know that, eventually, it would.

_I'll take you there nice and slow, Elsie. _

_ I'll show you every part._

_ When I'm done...you'll feel it._

Elsa openly wept, tears glistening in the amber lamplight. Her own hands squeezing Rapunzel's thighs was the only encouragement Rapunzel needed.

_You don't move past trauma quickly. It's a long process of building yourself anew. So we'll go slowly, and go together._

_ I'll show you your body isn't meant to be feared...or hated._

Somewhere amidst Elsa's tears, a weepy laugh bubbled up. She stretched her arms overhead. She listened, while her cousin's hands spoke.

_It's meant to be celebrated._

It would be a full twenty four hours until Elsa fully recalled her first-ever full body massage.

* * *

"...Jesus freaks...out in the streets…"

The sleepy, somewhat muffled _Elton John_ hit that Merida continued to sing was the only clue that she hadn't completely fallen back asleep. It had only been two minutes since she laid down inside the van, voicing her thanks for the comfortably blanketed floor in occasional sighs. The warm promise of sleep called to her, though, and she would have given in effortlessly had not another voice joined in singing along with her.

Quieter, but right on-key, the melodic voice kept Merida just out of reach of a sound sleep. She felt fingers skittering along the back of her torn shirt, which caused heat to tickle her cheeks. She pressed her face further into a feathered pillow, muffling the lyrics that followed.

Saffron's lilting soprano grew louder. "...handing tickets out for God…" Her thorough inspection of Merida's _Slayer_ t-shirt had led her to one undeniable conclusion, tattered and stained as it was.

_Sorry, Mer...no way to save this thing. Big strips of fabric just hanging off, and the ones that **aren't** all dangly are only stuck in place because they stuck to scratches you got today. Enough stalling, I guess...it's gonna hurt to get this off no matter what. Better do it before you fall asleep again._

Saffron kept a careful eye on the rise and fall of her friend's back as she made several strategic cuts with a pair of fabric shears. Cutting a more or less straight line from filthy hem to frayed collar, Saffron slid her thumbs in between the two flaps and gave gentle pulls.

Both sides of the fabric clung fast to scratches on Merida's back, and the guitarist let out a muffled grumble. Saffron exhaled quietly, relief settling in her stomach when she saw no obvious bruising, and traded the scissors for a wet washcloth. She took care while soaking both sides of the tattered shirt, while re-starting _Tiny Dancer_. A few moments passed before Merida's drunken singing joined her own, filling Saffron with more relief...only of a different kind this time.

_No bra this weekend, huh? No...no problem, I'm a professional fake nurse type person. Watch her back, her back...**I mean watch the washcloth.**_

One minute later, Saffron sat back and exhaled raggedly. She wrung out the washcloth one last time, soaked it, and pressed it against her warm cheeks. Her embarrassment was quickly overshadowed by the gradually dampening blanket below. She also realized that Merida's damp t-shirt smelled **very** bad now, as opposed to only moderately bad when it had been dry.

_Good as it's gonna get...now or never. _Whispering a quiet apology first, Saffron grasped both ends of the destroyed shirt. She sang louder, stomach clenching with a queasy gurgle as she peeled the shirt back. "Hold me closer…"

Merida jerked awake, yelping morosely as the foul fabric was stripped away. "...tiny danc**augh shit stain cuntbox asspunch!**" Flinching as she felt one final, squelching tug, Merida bit into her pillow and squealed against the now hot fabric. The initial pain quickly receded, however, and she moaned piteously as she felt warm, wet fabric slap against her arms. She wasn't sure if she wanted to curse more or offer her thanks, but the mouthful of pillow turned her next words into another weary mumble.

Despite the vile stench, Saffron still choked out a guilty giggle. She drenched the washcloth again and laid it over top of her beleaguered friend's shaved head. "That was the hard part, Nasty. Just pop your butt up for a...there we go." Sliding her left hand along Merida's hip, Saffron gave a gentle tug, and a moment later the soaked t-shirt's remains were yanked free. She didn't think twice before yanking the side door open and hurling the foul clothing as far as she could.

In the dark distance, somebody cursed. Saffron quickly closed the van door.

_Good, good. Hard part's over and...**whoa.** Alright, no sweat, they're just wet scratches and are never as bad as they look. Just start at the bottom and...go._

Saffron had made her way about halfway up the scratch-laden back before she heard Merida speak up again. Voice slurred and raspy, and with each breath, Saffron felt Merida's back rise and press firmly against the washcloth and her hands. "Got invited to stay at a place down the road. Folks from the outta bounds party down...that way."

Feeling a nudge against her right leg, Saffron looked down. She blushed when she realized she had trapped both of Merida's arms at the sides, and the vocalist bashfully shuffled backwards. A moment later, she saw Merida fling her right hand out in a vague gesture of direction.

That hand collided with the metal wall inside the van. Merida spat out another curse as her whole body twitched. A warm blanket quickly covered the pain, though, and she blushed as she felt her body lose its tension. A cool washcloth gently massaged her sore knuckles, while soft fingertips prodded her palm.

Saffron's affectionate whisper flitted through the confined space. "I remember. I saw them right outside the fence last night." She only returned to her cleaning work after Merida's fingers had closed around her own. A thumb joined in on the squeeze, and Saffron's cheeks blazed as she set her friend's hand down. Set it down as though it was hot to the touch. "I'm glad you came back here instead."

Merida nodded meekly, turning her head from left to right and back again several times before she realized she no longer had any hair to get in the way of her mouth. "Me too, Saf." Her foggy mind slogged through a muddle of thoughts, unsure of what she'd wanted to say next. She felt fingers brush against her back, and somewhere in the back of her mind there registered a dull sting.

_Oh wait, yeah. That's how I was gonna feel less bad._

Hiccups interspersed Merida's raw admission, which she finished off with a woozy yawn. "You're way...**way** better than a stress fuck with that hack ukulele player over there." Several additional syllables were added to the word _ukulele_ as Merida slogged through her drunk enunciation. By the end of the sentence, she'd given up altogether.

A minute later, Merida was fast asleep again, leaving Saffron alone with her thoughts and shared warmth.

Her warm cheeks. Her warm hands. Her warm everything.

She hurried up and slapped bandages on all of Merida's scratches, chastising herself as her friend's back became more presentable.

_Staring. Staring. Staring...oh hey I missed one right there along her ribs. Right next to…_

_ **Damnit, boob alert, abandon ship.**_

Saffron hadn't planned on spending the night in the van, too. Especially as her body was **insistently** reminding her that she had unfinished business.

Then Merida had rolled onto her back, arms flailing. Saffron's first reaction upon seeing her friend's bare chest for the first time was to turn ripe as a tomato, slap her hands over her mouth to suppress a scream which seemed **completely illogical**, and tumble onto her back.

Her head banged against the back door, but she immediately forced herself to sit up in a daze. Her right hand gripped the back door handle.

_Don't wake up I'm leaving I swear I'm not peeking don't wake up don't wake up!_

It was then that Saffron felt a hand grasping her left ankle.

A drunken, scattered series of mumbles followed. "Sorry...told...that. Too nice...for me. Too...too **good**..."

Stifling a bemused, wet chortle, Saffron carefully pried her friend's grip loose. She stole one more bashful glance, before grabbing her cell phone and texting Anna.

_I'll stay. I **gotta** stay. It just feels too wrong to **leave** you._

Ten minutes later, Saffron preened with sleepy pride as she snuggled up behind the veritable burrito of blankets that she had used to cover up Merida. Nuzzling right up against the back of the guitarist's neck, Saffron kissed her friend's shaved head, and draped an arm possessively over the thick-blanket wrapped body.

_Fourteen months, Mer. In fourteen months, if you want…_

_ ...I think I could be **way** better at stress release than hack ukulele players. I bet we could be **good** for each other._

Shivering as she felt Merida's arm slide over top of hers, Saffron managed to stop guilting herself and basked in the unidentifiable yet wholly wonderful feelings her older friend elicited in her. She squeezed tighter.

_Mer, you're so squishy...and you make **me** feel so squishy. _

* * *

_I fell asleep. I can't believe I actually...and I don't remember anything after that first minute._ Blushing fiercely, Elsa walked on through the dark forest. Her muscles ached in a way that perplexed her and left her craving more.

And every time she looked dead ahead, that craving only **grew.**

Elsa had volunteered to carry Rapunzel out of concern for the latter's sore back. Rapunzel offered the same thing right back, given the state of Elsa's bruise, as well as the fact that **only** the eclectic Wiccan knew exactly where gnarly tree roots littered the hay-covered walking path.

Eventually, the pair agreed that carrying two lanterns apiece was the course of action which would result in fewer aggravated injuries. Rapunzel walked in front, the calloused skin along the soles of her feet easily deflecting thorny branches and mud-covered stones. She made sure to give a loud, clear warning when there were any tree roots to step over.

Elsa marched several feet behind as she carried a meagerly packed rucksack. Her _Birkenstock_ sandals had held up quite well that weekend, and she had no desire to push her luck by going barefoot as well. Bits of lotion still clinging to her skin reflected the pale glow of the moon, and the cool night air sweeping inside Elsa's loosely cinched robe caused her skin to prickle headily. It was **her** who suggested heading over to _Firefly Lagoon_ for the coven's midnight swim, and the image of Rapunzel's blush of shock turning to one of pride emboldened Elsa.

_I won't be swimming, and I **definitely** won't be jumping, but I'm really excited to see what the lagoon looks like at night._

_ Even if it's filled with naked people. They're Punzie's coven friends...anyway, I already saw some of them **sans clothing** last night._

_ Naked people. Naked...hiney._

That boldness was tempered each time Elsa stumbled and squawked out her embarrassment. Rapunzel never turned around, but her voice broadcasted her coy, pleased smile every time. "Keeping your eyes on the prize, nerdface?" She threw added sway into each step, relishing the breeze on her warm face. Elsa's heated, cute stammers in reply only added to Rapunzel's enjoyment.

_The moon and stars shining on my keester. The night breeze slipping into every nook and cranny, spreading its lovely tickles all over the place. But right now, it's **your** eyes on me that thrills me the most._

The pair continued through the woods, and although Elsa simply could not get enough of the sight of her cousin's bare backside and the way the lantern light flickered and flattered every curve, the lessening tree cover overhead drew her gaze up to the now visible moon. She only had time to admire the pale, ethereal beauty amidst the tree branches above for a few moments...before distant voices drew her attention.

They rose in volume quickly, laughter rolling between the trees, something akin to the wind. When Rapunzel turned sharply, Elsa followed suit, and came to a dead stop.

Words eluded her as she stood, rooted to the ground beneath the forested canopy that cut off several short feet ahead. Earlier that afternoon, Elsa had peered down a steep ravine into what, at the time, seemed to be a small pool. As she now saw, though, the surprisingly clear body of water was no _small pool_.

_But it looked so...small from up there. This is just...**enchanting.**_

At the far side of _Firefly Lagoon _stood a tall rock wall covered in moss and littered with clingy shrubs. The slab of rock stretched upwards of forty feet, where a small overhang jutted out. The decidedly **large** pool was surrounded by dense foliage; a few narrow redwoods, bushes aplenty, and hanging vines which sported vibrant, purple flowers.

The little spot was nigh unviewable from anywhere else in the forest, and Elsa's cheeks pinked as a delightful wave of safe relaxation swept over her. Overhead, she looked on as a novice coven member leapt off the precipice, arms and legs akimbo as he splashed down in the middle of the lagoon. The depth appeared to be at least twenty feet all around, and Elsa was further consoled. She stood for a moment in the clearing and watched the members of her cousin's coven laugh, splash, and drift in the serene, moonlit water.

Rapunzel waited as long as she could before interrupting, but the cool water called to her as it lapped at her bare feet. Patting the chair she'd set up in a spot several feet from the nearby mud, she called warmly. "Nerdface, you can sit right here."

Blushing as she realized she hadn't felt the chair being removed from her rucksack, Elsa ducked her head as she quietly padded over. None of the coven members had seen the pair enter, and Elsa was only mildly concerned as she spoke up. "Are you...going to jump?"

Rapunzel draped a pair of towels on the chair's armrests, but didn't hesitate to answer right away, and with confidence. "Nah, think I'll take it easy on the ol' back. Catch a few moon rays, get a sweet lunar tan."

Nodding absentmindedly, Elsa set her rucksack down, but nudged it as a shy smile spread from cheek to cheek. "I...some of your friends are wearing bathing suits."

A warm, supportive hum slipped from Rapunzel's lips, and she sought out Elsa's right hand with her own. She squeezed and held on. "No rule against it. I put yours in the bag, so you can put it on and join us if you want. Or just chill here and laugh as we act like children." Tucking herself firmly against her cousin's fluffy robe, Rapunzel's husky whisper caused Elsa's toes to curl in her Birkenstocks. "We won't stay too long. The midnight ceremony and some floaty-time. I'm about ready to fall asleep with your naked body draped over mine."

Elsa managed a shuddering, heated exhale as she wrapped a fluffy-robed arm around her girlfriend's bare waist. "Maybe I'll give your achy back some attention...before we sleep."

A moment later, Rapunzel flopped right into the lagoon. Her coven friends gave her a warm cheer, before waving enthusiastically in Elsa's direction. Elsa, meanwhile, stroked at the crimson cheek which had just been kissed. She eased into her chair, grinning dopily, and propped her bare feet up on her rucksack.

From across the lagoon, Kida floated along on her back. She spotted Elsa, blushed when she realized she was being stared at **and** smiled at, and offered a meek wave in return. The blonde's bruise appeared to have receded quite a bit. Happy tingles ran up and down Kida's arms and legs as she watched Elsa settle into the reclining chair, loosen her robe's waistband, and expose a generous portion of her upper body to the soft moonlight.

A moment later, Kida barked out a wet laugh as Rapunzel flopped on top of her. The two sank beneath the water's surface, sharing a simple embrace and a meaningful, lingering stare.

Only dimly aware that she was underwater, Kida pushed back the urge to gasp with delight. She shared a chaste kiss with Rapunzel, neither woman closing their eyes.

_So...it happened._

_ It happened and you've both changed...just a little bit._

_ Beautifully in bloom...there really is nothing better._


	102. Chapter 102

The lampposts perched around the camping area and the walkways at _LaLaFest_ automatically shut off at two thirty sharp, just as they had the previous night. Anna had been so involved in her maintenance work that she'd lost track of time again, and rubbed at her bleary eyes before checking her watch.

_Yep, same as yesterday. The lights go off to conserve power, and a lot of people take the darkness to mean it's time to crash for the night. I'm not **a lot of people**, though, and I'm better equipped than I was last night._ Sliding her right hand along the front of her backwards _Rollling Stones_ cap, Anna flicked a switch, and the small, black headlamp band she wore flickered to life. A light, peppy whistle played at her lips, and she continued along the gravel walking path which snaked around the band camping area.

In her right hand she carried a white, canvas sack filled with identical, cleaned and neatly bound amplifier cables. As Anna neared a band's particular signpost, she lowered her whistle volume, and draped one of the tightly wound cables over top of the sign. After that she moved on, her only other stops were mid-stride stoops to collect trash that littered the area. The perplexed looks the maintenance team had given her earlier when she'd requested a trash can and bungee cord were quickly forgotten, as Anna's crudely fashioned backpack trash can helped her do the work of three young men with trash picking poles.

Each member of the maintenance crew wore a matching blue jumpsuit and cap, and every time one passed by Anna they offered her a bottled drink or a snack as thanks for her unprompted hard work. She'd grown accustomed to constantly sweating, but the cool, evening air was a blessing, and she was sure to thank each maintenance person she saw.

Only a few late-night jam sessions persisted, and the cool air combined with the lull in action helped Anna finally slow down her mind enough to review the night's surprises. _Been a few hours since I actually stopped to eat...**or** drink. Those fine folks are keeping me **up and at 'em.**_ Another sensation Anna had grown used to was the urgent squeeze of her bladder, and she made a beeline for the nearest toilet without a second thought.

_Haven't sat down since I split that burrito with Hiccup behind stage two. Wonder if it's still sitting there, unfinished. I **hope** it was the right thing of me to do...I mean, **Lars** didn't seem too stressed when I walked in on him doing some Kama Sutra shit with that roadie from Klockwerk Kriminals._

Tugging her mesh shorts up, Anna swatted the hand sanitizer dispenser until the clear liquid dripped between her fingers. In ten seconds, she'd wiped down her legs, arms, neck, and face, before stepping back into the cool, night air. Her backpack trash can was full, so she overturned that into a nearby larger bin, before snatching her cloth sack and continuing her route.

_Hic didn't seem surprised...but maybe I was just the last one to notice they have that kind of relationship. Open...or at least, maybe like Punzie and Elsa. Not that Hic **or** Lars owes anyone any explanations. What works for them, works for them._

Minutes melted away, and soon Anna found herself with an empty cloth sack and another full trash can. Her growling stomach got her attention next, and her eyes lit up at the chance there might yet be peaches left over at _VFL's_ campsite. After one final trash deposit pit stop, Anna headed back towards her tent.

She squawked and nearly leapt off the walking path in shock when two scraggly young men stumbled by, but turned and threw their arms around her waist. "We keep the party going 'til the broad daylight!" Their chant was littered with hiccups, but they wore broad grins and stared up at the headlamp Anna wore as though she carried the sun.

Pinching each of their cheeks in turn, Anna cackled merrily and took up the vivacious, lyrical chant. "G. E. T. L. I. V. E. A'ight!" That drew raucous whoops from the drunk pair of friends, and before moving on, they grasped Anna's hands and pranced around in a circle.

It was with scarlet cheeks and a reinvigorating swell of enthusiasm that Anna sent her new friends on their way. She clasped her hands together, resting them against her right cheek while the drunk pair of carousers dragged a maintenance crew member into another stumbly dance. With that, Anna headed on her way, a spring in her step as she basked in her good fortune.

_They won't remember everything they did this weekend, but they're so happy right now...just like I am. I'm right where I should be, where I want to be...in the mix with my friends. My people._

As Anna arrived back at _VFL's_ campsite, the first thing she noticed was Merida's tent flap wide open. The inside was an explosion of blankets, leather accessories, and scattered notebook pages chock-full of guitar chords and rambling lyrics. Right next to that tent was Saffron's tent, front flap also unzipped, but the picture of order and cleanliness. Pulling out her phone, Anna scrolled to the last text message she'd received from her fellow vocalist a few hours earlier.

**_'Gonna take Mer out for breakfast and a shower tomorrow. Probably to that urgent care dental place too, I think she got a tooth knocked out. She's sort of down about that perfect weekend crap, so I'll keep her company tonight, too. Will be back way before our noon show...and Mer told me you're the only one she'd trust on guitar in her place. You'll sing with me too, right? I'd super mega like that.'_**

Anna pursed her lips, but an affectionate chuckle slipped out regardless. She sent Saffron a brief reply, which hinted at a spectacular final festival day for the band. _And if you decide to drive tomorrow morning, I know you can handle the Tank...but go easy on Mer. She might get huffy that you aren't here tonight catching after-party jams, but secretly she's glad for the company. You're her little bean, after all...but don't you tell **her** that unless you wanna see **my** head on a pike!_

Cheeks flushing as she fired off the text message, Anna lobbed her phone back into her tent and directed her attention to a large, plastic bin by the band's sign. Taped to the bin was **another** scrawled sign, which read _'Deposit spare cables for a free cleaning!'_. The bin was only a quarter full, however, and Anna's growling tummy reminded her of her **peach or die** mission. She flopped back into her tent, muscles weary but mind alight.

_That's what those orange pills do, huh? Put me on hyperdrive or something. Also make me super yappy...gah, I hope Saf doesn't tell Mer I shared her little nickname. These things just make me so chatty, like...I **gotta** get this stuff out._ When a few seconds of blind fumbling failed to turn up Anna's bag of peaches, she settled for hopping back on her cell phone. But not before treating herself to a fresh bottle of Gatorade and one of her little, white pills.

_No messages from Elsa or Punzie...but maybe that's a good thing. Good for them, because hopefully they're having exactly the kind of weekend they were **hoping** to have._ Shimmying under a thin, dark blue bedsheet, Anna swiped over from her text messages to a constantly growing album of _couple photos_ Rapunzel sent her every so often.

A picture of the couple on the sofa, with Rapunzel's head on Elsa's lap and Dipper lounging around Elsa's neck.

_Elsa's so much more sure of herself than she was five months ago._

Before and after photos, the first showing Rapunzel with a splotch of mint ice cream on her nose. The second, featuring one hundred percent less ice cream and Elsa in the background, seated at the kitchen table with her face buried against her folded arms.

_Punzie can just be herself...when was the last time she was able to open up **this much?**_

Elsa penning cat whiskers onto Rapunzel's cheeks.

Rapunzel resting her chin on Elsa's right shoulder, with the latter intently focused on a blueprint draft but still inclining her head towards the affection.

Elsa spotting Rapunzel in the middle of a weighted squat. Anna smiled dopily, shuffling further underneath her blanket. For the moment, any chores she'd promised to take care of for other bands were forgotten.

For the moment, Anna felt a familiar tickle in her tummy...and it wasn't accompanied by guilt. Or shame. Her eyes flicked over to her tent door flap, and while she couldn't remember zipping it shut...her shorts were already discarded. She ran her tongue along her fruit punch reddened lips, followed by an index finger.

Long, slow swipes of her finger. With her other hand, she scrolled through the photo album, but kept returning to the gym class picture she'd taken of her sister and cousin.

_Punzie wanted it, and then I even asked her if I could keep a copy on my phone. She didn't seem bothered by that at all...but then again, this **is** Rapunzel. Her form was all wrong, and Elsa was trying **so hard** to correct it. I wonder if Elsa was embarrassed at all, touching Punzie like that in public._

_ Even if it was just for balance. It's like I can see how...how they fit together._

_ Both of them, wondering when their first time together would be. Shoulders, legs, necks._

Sucking in a low, shallow breath, Anna's chin drooped as a thrilling shiver crawled up from her feet, caressed her bare legs, swept right up against the sweet warmth pulsing between her legs, and swam further up. When at last the exquisite sensation bloomed in her head, she let the phone fall against the blanket.

Fleeting pictures of a hazy, half-imagined rendezvous danced past Anna's fluttering eyelids. She didn't know when her mental images of Elsa and Rapunzel were no longer drawn from her memory, but from her **imagination**. Sweet seconds melted into blissful minutes, and with each tightening of muscles, Anna sucked in raw, throaty gulps of air.

_How they'd touch each other. Always with care and always with love._

Sweat soaked into the sleeping bag underneath, the fabric bunching as each of Anna's writhing motions was more frantic and desperate than the last. She whimpered helplessly, which grew into a heady keen. Toes curled against damp bed sheets, Anna's right hand sought out her pert breasts. Her left hand sought an end to the maddening heat, chasing it deeper as two fingers plunged into her wet core.

_They've got time. Fingers exploring and learning. Places warm and sensitive. _

_ Thumbs swirling against each other. Wet and loving and **so close.**_

_Elsa here and Rapunzel there. They touch each other._

Eyes slammed shut and back arched. Sweat sliding down the small of Anna's back. Her imagination fueled her body...and her hungry hands. White spots danced against her visions of her sister and cousin together. Uncontrollable waves of euphoria blinded her to any guilt as she pushed her sweaty body to greater heights.

_And...if they touched me. Here. Or there._

_ All over my body, hands. Tongues._

_ They're relentless, they take me...and they own me. They want me to feel so good._

_ **I'm theirs!**_

A ragged, explosive cry pierced the hair over camp seventy six. Long, raw, and guttural as it ebbed into silence.

A good several minutes drifted by on the cool, late night air, before a security guard arrived in the area with flashlight at the ready. A cursory search turned up no injury. No trouble. Soon after, they moved on, but not before dropping off a _Powerbar_ by _VFL's_ campsite signpost.

It wasn't until half an hour later that Anna emerged from her tent. The cool air kissed her dry, overheated skin. A dim corner of her mind knew her campsite was quite clean, and she took some small measure of enjoyment from the dew laden grass on her bare feet.

She walked until surrounded by several yards of open grass on all sides. Flopping down wearily, Anna mashed a fresh peach against her mouth. She chewed noisily, lips smacking while she absentmindedly dumped the other peach half into the grass to her left. Head drooping between bent knees, she took several long, slow breaths, before yanking a handful of wet wipes from the box she'd brought with.

The peach tasted divine. The night air tickled her nose with a hint of natural freshness. The kind of freshness she knew that Elsa and Rapunzel were enjoying together, that very second.

Anna's muscles pulsed with a raw, unidentifiable ache. Her mesh shorts stuck to the inside of her thighs. A recent image of Elsa and Rapunzel, sporting blue and purple robes respectively, crawled out of the fog swimming in Anna's mind.

She coughed, then sniffled. Behind the endearing image of her relatives flowed a torrent of guilt...and shame. It all came crashing down.

The guilt felt empty. The shame felt...**empty.** Anna forced down another bite of her peach, but even that had lost its sweet flavor.

_I don't want to take those orange pills any more._

Wincing as she mashed a handful of wet wipes against her inner thigh, Anna blindly scrubbed. She scrubbed and scrubbed and scrubbed. She knew the stickiness would come off...but inside, she felt dirty in a way that lingered.

Lingered like the emptiness tickling her mind.

_I just stopped thinking...and fucked **myself.** Now I'm just hollow._

Anna scrubbed harder, wincing as she felt her bladder sting. She knew a bathroom trip would be soon in coming.

_What I just did...is a fucking disgust**ing insult **to Rapunzel and Elsa. I'm never doing that again._

It wasn't until Anna felt relief wash through her stomach that she realized she'd gotten carried away with cleaning herself. Her legs, arms, and neck were scrubbed raw.

_Oh...oh wow, I really am pathetic right now, huh._

She also numbly realized she'd ignored her body's request, as the smell of urine could attest to. Her cheeks erupted with a crimson blush, but the shame that came with it was empty.

_Empty empty empty. Just get through today and get home. No more of **those...**things._

Rising to her feet unsteadily, Anna completely forgot about her discarded peach. She did pick up her wet wipes, however, and headed back towards her tent. Her body ached, and she felt guilt, but it was hollow. Drops of liquid, warm and clinging, slid down the back of her legs, but she didn't bother to see if anyone was watching **her.**

_Well, bright side. Peeing myself **was** number five hundred forty four on Rolling Stone's list of a thousand things you have to do at music festivals before you can call yourself **a dedicated music fan.**_

_They probably meant for it to be done because I waited five hours and through five other sets, for a front row spot at a group I dig. Not just because I'm...pathetic._

Shame filled Anna, but it was empty. Stopping by her tent only long enough to grab her last change of clothing and a pair of sandals, she trudged over to the bathroom. Anna did manage a lingering glance at the _VFL_ signpost she'd cobbled together with unlimited enthusiasm only a day and a half ago. That time seemed like an age far gone, but the sight of the now more than half full plastic bin next to the signpost, filled Anna with something.

Nothing truly meaningful, but it was **something**, at least.

_Better drag my stinky ass to the porta johns before morning crew starts to line up. If I'm gonna feel shitty and guilty all day today, I can at least do something fuckin' **productive**, too._

Anna's stomach growled again, and she checked her watch.

_May as well just get this day started then with a big, fat breakfast burrito. Start a little list of shit to take care of to keep myself busy...because I **definitely** don't deserve to think about my sister and cousin._

_ Not in **any** way._

* * *

The destination was half a mile down the road. Twenty nine hundred and eighty four feet to be exact, according to Google Maps. The road, which ran right by the local country club, had been repaved only three months prior and was still in pristine shape a mile in either direction.

Flawless, aside from a jagged chunk that had been torn up from the lane divider the night prior by a pickup truck. The suspension in said pickup had held on for as long as it could, but one wild, careening turn out of the _LaLaFest_ parking lot sent the already low riding engine right onto the street. The metal sparked as it gouged into the road, punching a basketball sized clump of macadam out and scattering it over to the guardrail.

Several hundred yards further down, the fully detached engine lay on the shoulder in a twisted heap of metal. One massive pothole marring an otherwise smooth road.

Sunday morning, Saffron had tasked herself with the lofty goal of driving a still-sleeping Merida to the nearby _Motel Six_ for a shower, and then to the emergency dental clinic next door. She only realized her hungover friend needed a dentist when she woke up to the sensation of Merida drooling into her hair. The situation became less cute and more urgent, however, when Saffron found a sharp incisor and droplets of blood nestled in her black and purple hair.

She looked left, right, and left again. She adjusted the rear view mirror and stared at the side mirror with ill-concealed paranoia as it seemed to be affixed to the old van with naught but one screw and desperate hope. Patting her back pocket one last time to ensure she still had her wallet, Saffron quadruple checked traffic in the area.

_No big, absolutely no big. Most everyone at the festival is either still partying or out cold._ As if to prove Saffron's point, Merida flopped over and filled the van with her unmuffled snores. The memory of those snores against Saffron's scalp fifteen minutes earlier set the teenager's cheeks aflame, but she hunched over the wide-rimmed steering wheel and doubled her concentration.

_Not even a thing. Down the road a half mile and back. Merida will feel lots better after she gets cleaned up and has some breakfast. Then...well, **then** she'll probably feel worse after seeing the dentist for a quick fix. But better to take care of that now than risk gum infection._

Flicking on the left turn signal, Saffron wiggled her way to the edge of the seat. _These pedals are really far back...how the heck does Anna drive this boat? She's only got, like, six inches on me...tops!_

_ **Okay, hyper focus time.** First time driver aces brief trip on day three of LaLaFest, story happening right freakin' now!_

The van lurched into motion. Saffron accounted for everything but the hole in the road, which she never even saw coming. The van dipped precariously as the front-right tire smashed into the far edge of the crater, and the whole vehicle shuddered with a metallic groan. The rear fishtailed in mid-air, narrowly missing the same pothole before slamming down against the macadam. Several jarring, wild bounces followed.

Clutching the steering wheel as though it was a pair of bull horns, Saffron hollered pathetically as she was thrown up out of her seat. Only by maintaining a death grip on the steering wheel was she able to avoid being tossed out the side window like a sack of potatoes. Time slowed to a crawl as Saffron was able to lock eyes with an elderly couple exiting from the country club across the street.

_I'm up in the air. Hey, those people are wearing funny hats._

_ Are those space hats? **Oh crappies, I'm floating in space.**_

A moment later, Merida flopped against the dashboard with a hysterical shriek. "**The fuck where we goin'?!**" Her eyes were swollen and puffy, and an impressive tendril of drool snaked from her bottom lip down across her chest. Fumbling with the stubborn blanket tangled around her legs, Merida blindly slapped her hands over top of Saffron's against the steering wheel. "Jeeze Louise Saf, I didn't. Can you. **Is this a dream or did we all just die?!**"

To her credit, Saffron kept her eyes locked on the road even as her chest heaved.

_I am a red ghost right now. A red. Freaking. **Ghost.**_

Chuckling weakly as the adrenaline rush woke her right up, Merida patted the white-knuckled grip her friend had on the steering wheel. "Didn't know you had your permit yet. Scared ten years outta my soul, what kind of mega moose did we hit?"

Heated, incoherent babbling tumbled from Saffron's lips, and she kept her eyes locked on the road. A task which proved **challenging** when, a moment later, she felt Merida pat against her stomach. Her stomach twisted with dread.

_I checked everything. I was ready. My first drive and I was **so ready.** Except I...I...**I…**_

"**You forgot your seatbelt?!**" Staggering as she leaned over, Merida fumbled across her friend's lap for the seat belt. For a moment, she grasped at nothing but empty space, before dully recalling the belt clip was at shoulder height. Forcing out ragged breaths, Merida wobbled as she stood up and reached an arm over Saffron's forehead to grasp the safety restraint. "God. Shit. Saf, I...this ain't a lecture...but putting on your fuggin' seat belt is, like, second only to making sure you can freakin' **see shit.**"

There wasn't much that would have made Saffron take a hand off the steering wheel. Her obstructed vision seemed like a plenty good reason, but just as quickly, she forgot how to make her hand work. She also forgot how to **speak**...aside from flustered gibberish. "Uh...yeah, s-sorry. I. Thing is. Can't...see? You're...um, you…"

After several harsh tugs locked up the seat belt, Merida finally succeeded in pulling the clasp out and down. "Just...it's okay. Eyes on the road, you're fine. You're…" Coughing awkwardly, she looked down and clipped the belt in securely. Her voice trailed off as she noticed how quickly Saffron's cheeks had gone from pale as death to red as a rose.

The forearm pressing gingerly against Merida's breasts, pushing them up ever so slightly, was unmistakable. Saffron's visual obstruction, as well as the meek way in which she ducked her head for a clear view of the road, struck Merida like a blow to the solar plexus. She managed to splutter out a mortified **_'sorry Saf, don't crash'_** before hurtling to the back of the van. Face on fire.

Feeling her own vision spin, Saffron tried to shake off the dizzy warmth as she let out a ragged breath. One she hadn't realized she'd been holding. Her right arm blazed with warmth, but with every flustered curse and flailing **clang** she heard from the back, she relaxed. A bit of relieved guilt even crept up, and Saffron chirped up merrily as the _Motel Six_ appeared around the next bend. "What's good at a continental breakfast, huh? Eggs, over easy? Maybe...**beans?**"

The sound of Merida pausing mid curse stream to chuckle awkwardly and insist on french toast made Saffron's stomach twist. The guitarist went back to finding a t-shirt awesome enough to contain her supreme embarrassment.

_I'm so bad. I'm...a little bit of a butt. Especially after what happened yesterday, you don't need **more** stuff swimming around in your noodle._

As the rusty van turned into the motel parking lot, the plastic bag containing Merida's lost tooth slid off the dashboard. Saffron snatched it in mid-air, shaking the memento and quirking a small yet fond smile.

_But I don't want you to see me as a kid forever. I think...I think I could be more than that to you._

From the back of the van, Merida's curses had coalesced into frustration at being unable to find a spare bra. Saffron blushed again.

_Don't change because I make you feel awkward, Mer. Just be you._

_ But you can't expect me to drive straight with such **swell** distractions._

"Wait, sorry Mer. No french toast until we get your mouth hole patched up!"

Merida indulged in a rare whine.

* * *

Elsa awoke to the sound and sensation of her teeth chattering. Eyes fluttering and congested throat clearing with a wet cough, she stared up at simple, stucco ceiling. Everything from her shoulders up felt numb, and before considering **any** other actions, Elsa stretched her right arm back towards the windowsill and squinted into the morning sun and chilly breeze. Her left arm felt conspicuously absent.

_It was lovely last night! One in the morning and the temperature was just **perfect.** What the heck happened overnight?!_

Elsa's pillow was quite cold. Her shoulders, frigid. She couldn't even feel the bruise on her right cheek. The moment her rapidly cooling fingers latched onto the window crank, her eyes slammed shut and she rotated the handle as quickly as possible.

As if sensing one final opportunity, a gust of wind slipped in through the narrow opening. Elsa whimpered pathetically, determined to discover the nature of her entrapment just as soon as she hastily blotted out the morning sunlight with a harsh tug of the curtain.

_Damn damnable ball of gas and heat and fire and **blindness! **If I knew the morning was gonna be this cold, unholy monster, I would've...oh._

_ **Oh.**_

In Elsa's twenty six years alive, she had never gone from cold to warm as quickly as she had upon looking down at her chest. A short, messy mop of blonde hair lay just below Elsa's collar. Her left arm laid pinned against her side, held fast in a loving embrace. Sucking in a short, quivering breath, Elsa pushed her cousin's bangs aside...right before a wet, muffled snore blew against her right breast.

A thousand memories from the previous night rushed through Elsa's body, cranking up her body temperature from warm to scintillatingly hot. She stared, cheeks rosy and eyes sparking with rapt fascination as Rapunzel's open mouth pressed drooling snores against her right breast. The upper lip trilled with each exhale, and each second Elsa forced herself to concentrate found her sinking deeper and deeper into a heady, over-stimulated madness.

_We didn't fall asleep in this position. I was...I was the one on top._ Not willing to risk disturbing her slumbering cousin, Elsa combed her fingertips through Rapunzel's hair with the barest of touches. The chill on her face and shoulders had melted away in light of the blissful embrace, and the next part of Elsa's body that drew her no longer sleepy attention was her toes.

All ten of them, curled snugly against Rapunzel's wrapped-around legs. It was another long moment before Elsa's attention was brought back to the lips which hid her nipple from view. That, and the lolling tongue which lay right on top of her nipple. Unbearably warm breath, followed by a tendril of drool that snaked down between her breasts.

With each snore, Rapunzel's tongue vibrated in a manner both subtle, yet pleasing. Trickles of fluttering warmth crawled throughout Elsa's body, and she found herself making a conscious effort to avoid moaning.

Her breaths still tumbled out, though. Stuttering and throaty. Her fingers flexed against her cousin's scalp, subconsciously squeezing. Pulling that deliriously warm, wet heat closer.

_Look where I am...where **we** are. I don't even recognize myself. My...my body. My mind._

An especially loud snore spluttered against Elsa's chest, and she bit down on her bottom lip in order to trap a moan. Wrenching her hand from Rapunzel's hair, Elsa trailed her fingers down a warm neck and slipped them underneath the mountain of blankets. She held her breath and pushed the blankets up a few inches.

The absence of cool air and bright morning sunlight struck Elsa, and she bit back a self-conscious giggle.

_To myself, twenty four hours ago. Look what I can do._

A bashful glow lit up Elsa's cheeks as she raised the thick blanket a foot higher. High enough for the bedside lantern light to flood in and cast her view in a golden-orange hue.

Rapunzel's freckle-dusted back. Her shoulder blades, and how they glided into a smooth, sloping lower back. The generous curves outward of her hips and upward of her rear. The narrow sliver of shadow that split downward a few inches, and which had captured Elsa's attention fully. 

Fully, and without shame, she stared.

_When her legs spread apart and wrap around mine, it makes that press together. Her...butt cheeks. It looks so...so **wonderful**…_

Elsa managed one more voyeuristic, self indulgent thought before embarrassment overwhelmed her and her conscience chided her.

_Looks...so comfortable there. I want to lay my head there. Right...there._

When Rapunzel spoke, her voice was still a bit muffled. Then again, when she'd awoken to a mouthful of her girlfriend's breast, she saw no reason to move. "Do I got a booty?"

Elsa didn't hear **words**, per se, but she felt each vibration and slide of her cousin's tongue. Dropping the blanket immediately, she pursed her lips and stared back towards her breast-held-hostage. "Wh...wh...um, what?"

Rapunzel somehow managed to smirk while keeping her lips pressed firmly against Elsa's warm body. A moment later, and with a wet pop that drew a helpless, guttural moan from Elsa, Rapunzel lavished the trapped nipple with one long lick.

She lifted her chin, shivering at the hunger in Elsa's eyes...and in Elsa's hand snaking down her back. Tilting her head to the right, Rapunzel squished her cheek against Elsa's full breast. A coy smile and her earlier question followed. "You were staring, nerdface. So tell me..._do I got a booty?_"

A moment later, Elsa relaxed ever so slightly...and smiled bashfully at her small victory. She hadn't answered her cousin's question; not by use of words, anyway.

_And here I thought long arms would only be useful in rock climbing. Your skin's so...just so...**touchable**, Punzie. Everywhere...but it's just so lovely and round and delightful right here._

Palming her cousin's left butt cheek, Elsa squeezed gently. Her whole body lit up at the shiver Rapunzel responded with...and the pair locked gazes for a few breathless seconds.

Elsa's eyes sparkled...and Rapunzel spotted a tiny hint of feistiness that sent her insides tumbling. A second squeeze, this one more firm. More confident. Yet even though Rapunzel expected it, she still moaned feverishly.

Quashing the nausea mixing up her guts, Elsa held the stare. She didn't move her hand away. In fact, she moved **forward.** Fingers slipping brazenly into the space between her cousin's full, round cheeks. Fine hairs tickled her fingertips. An indescribable warmth followed, one that forced Elsa to tuck her own chin against her collar self consciously.

That, or she was just mimicking the reaction of her girlfriend. Rapunzel, who had puffed out her cheeks and widened her eyes until they shone. Reflected the flickering of the light from the bedside lantern. The moment Rapunzel felt a finger prod hesitantly at her puckered hole, she mashed her heated face between Elsa's breasts.

A strangled yet rapturous declaration followed. It was accompanied by a tear, then a second...and then a wet sniffle. "Look at you go, Elsie. **Look at you go.**"

Elsa, however, had pushed far beyond her comfort zone. She carelessly yanked her left arm out from Rapunzel's grasp, only to drape it around the shorter woman's back. A moment later, Elsa's right hand had retreated north to join its newly freed partner. Chin tilting back, she stared vacantly towards the window curtain. Her thoughts raced ahead, just as her **body** raced ahead.

Elsa's heart raced ahead, and she swore it was liable to beat right out of her chest, right then and there.

_These urges. They just come. They just come...and Punzie wants me to explore them. Wherever they lead._

This time it was Elsa's right arm that she swore had gone numb. Nothing registered from her fingertips up to her elbow. All that remained was the warmth collected from exploring a place on her cousin's body that she'd only ever known as dirty. The memory tucked itself, safe and fresh, alongside the thousand others Elsa had made that weekend. That night. That morning.

Her next indelible memory came when Rapunzel's thumb glided right over top of her clitoris, before pressing down firmly.

Elsa yelped. She shivered. She moaned, cheeks rosy as her cousin's short hair tickled them. A far corner of her mind dimly noted that her toes were curling again.

Her body learned the sensation of a finger where she'd never felt one before. Rapunzel's husky whisper goaded Elsa into gripping her cousin's back tightly.

"Pretty fast, nerdface. Think you're ready for...**this?**"

Elsa felt a finger wiggle...**somewhere.** She forced out a ragged moan, chest heaving and face crushed against her cousin's neck. Somewhere in the torrent of nonsensical babbling, Rapunzel withdrew the finger, and soothed her incoherent girlfriend.

Elsa's mouth may have malfunctioned, but her mind was crystal clear in its clarity and sincerity. _Once I calm down enough to shove words together into sentences, I have to tell her._

_I have to tell her._

_I **do** want to explore there. Hers. Mine...mine, too. I want to know it all._

Ragged breaths continued, and Elsa feverishly boggled at how quickly Rapunzel had fallen back asleep. Still on top.

_But I guess my body still likes to move faster than my brain. I trust you'll know when that's going on._

_I trust you...**completely.**_

* * *

The chill in the Sunday morning air didn't seem to faze any concert-goers at _LaLaFest._ Musicians laughed, ribbed each other about who smelled worse, and shared after-party plans as they waited in line for breakfast stands to open for the day. Each band sent one representative over to the administrative trailer to cast their vote for B-stage band MVP. Said representative was typically the most articulate of each group, or failing that, the least hungover.

Acting in what she figured was a managerial capacity, Anna had delegated _VFL's_ voting responsibility after careful thought and laborious deliberation. Seventeen half-formed pieces of a plan were already duking it out in her mind for a piece of her attention, and Anna pranced by each of her friends' tents in a show of rapid-fire decision making ability.

_Those assholes kicked you out. _

_ You're looking after her because...reasons._

_ You're hungover...and you're probably **mega** hungover._

_ And...**you** brought me peaches this weekend. You win! You win...a nice, big wake-up shake!_

By the time Chelsea managed to fumble her way out of her vibrating tent, Anna had disappeared right behind her own tent.

Unable to find any proper drawing paper, Anna settled for spreading out the festival grounds map over top of a stack of guitar sheet music. On the back, she feverishly scrawled out crude drawings of the _Tank_. For the next few minutes, her mind raced ahead with a small flame of an idea. It dominated her thoughts, and with every addition she made to her blueprint, a bubbling warmth inside her grew.

_The gate can open on **both sides.** The hole I put in the van's roof. Big as my fist, should be big enough. Tank's tough as hell. Saf can drive. Roof clamps like ski boot locks._

_But everyone has to agree to it. This is end of the road, ticket-cutting shit._

"You are so…" Chelsea's sleep-slurred and mildly irritated voice got Anna's attention first, but by the time the bleary-eyed drummer had poked her head around the back of Anna's tent, she was thoroughly awake and mildly alarmed. "...damn girl, did you get **any** sleep last night?"

An apology for the rude awakening, a brush-off of the concern, and a doe-eyed plea for more peaches were among the first fifteen responses that sprang to Anna's mind. Her left hand waggled the stack of papers, while her right hand beckoned her friend over frantically. Her shoulders twitched and her knees trembled as she did everything in her power to keep from bouncing up and down. "Come here come here come here! I've got the idea to end **all ideas!**"

After a nod and another sleepy yawn, Chelsea ambled over. She listened only with mild interest, but it wasn't until she gave up trying to find the extra strong coffee Anna had that Chelsea began to fully grasp what her manager had in mind. Tracing a finger along the edge of the messy drawing, Chelsea chuckled weakly. "Hey, you know me, I'm down. But, uh...you should maybe get a little sleep before this _Teen Wolf_ stunt."

A moment later, the two friends traded a vigorous handshake. As Chelsea wandered off to fulfill her part of their bargain, she turned back and cocked an amused eyebrow.

_What did Anna **do** to get someone to just **give her** a spare generator? She better not be screwing around with it when I get back._

_You don't break the rules unless you're good and rested._

* * *

**_Your name: _**_Chelsea McMahon_

**_The band you represent: _**_V.F.L._

**_Four PM end of festival set nominee: _**_V.F.L._

**_Why you're nominating this band: _**_Because the bassist and keyboardist are arguing over which food cart has the best breakfast. The guitarist got kicked out. Of the festival, not the band...but you already know that. The vocalist is being a supportive friend or something. And the manager is probably in ten places at once. So that leaves me._

_ Oh wait, this probably isn't about why I'm the one here filling out this form at ass o'clock in the cold as hell morning. Right._

_ First, because we're a god damn shit-hot bunch of megalomaniacs. And we're talented as fuck. And we own your souls._

_ Second, I'm pretty sure our manager counted as, like, half of your **total** staff this weekend...but you already knew **that.**_

_ And last. I guess this is the first time I've ever been able to do something with music that felt like it means something. Means something to me, to **us,** and to those people who were grooving on what we did yesterday. Even the ones Merida decked._

_ Give us the last slot. You want to leave people with something to remember...and a reason to come back next year. _

_ We'll shove that right down their throats._

Yanking the blue submission form off of its clipboard, Chelsea gave the paper two quick folds, before cramming it into the black, locked deposit box. She glanced around and, after seeing no place to put the pen she was handed, slid that pen into the same box. Staring at the empty clipboard for a few moments, Chelsea glowered.

The sunlight crept over the administrative trailer, tickling her cheeks with a promise of warmth to come, despite the cold breeze. She turned and spotted a disorganized pile of clipboards down by the end of the trailer.

Swatting the back of the clipboard against her backside, Chelsea turned towards the narrow lane between two trailers. The chainlink fence was fifteen yards away. Her glower grew into a scowl.

_Y'all fuckers are lucky I didn't catch wind of what was happening. Otherwise I'd have been right there with Merida, dropping fools left and right with drumsticks jammed in fuckin' eyeballs._

_ Give us this chance...just so we can ram it right up your asses._

With the powerful finesse of somebody who clearly played a great deal of frisbee golf, Chelsea lunged forward and gave the clipboard a lightning-fast underhanded flick. It caught the breeze, sliced right through, and sailed seventy yards over and beyond the fence.

Pumping her fists once in brazen exultation, Chelsea turned back and headed in the direction of breakfast.

_I think Anna's getting a little loopy from no sleep. If she's still fuckin' around with that spare generator when I get back, I'm gonna club her over the head so she can get some sleep._

_ But still...that nutso plan of hers just might work._

* * *

Outside _Nature's Provision_, squirrels scampered across the front porch as the morning sun climbed higher in the sky. Every time the forest critters came across the broken bench swing, they'd dig their claws into the hardwood floorboards and fling themselves back towards the forest. As the morning wore on, the commotion drew more squirrels to investigate what had changed in their forest.

"I'm...I'm really gonna do it this time!" Elsa stood two steps from the front door, white bathrobe loosely cinched, and clutching a mothballed toolbox. She shot another glare back towards the nice, warm bed she'd left. She tried not to let on just how much she missed it. "They're only...squirrels."

Chuckling affectionately, Rapunzel batted her hands in the direction of the door. "I believe you one thousand percent, nerdface." She shuffled up against the headboard, eyes flicking down as the blanket fell down to her belly button. Each time Rapunzel slid her index finger across her bare collar, she looked back up and lowered her voice.

"But you threatened to do it five times before." Slide.

"And each time you got up…" Slide.

"I managed to lure you right back." Slide.

Elsa swallowed thickly, brushing at the thin sheen of sweat clinging to the back of her neck. Her eyes darted between the front door and her now pouting cousin. Fingers shaky as she grasped the doorknob, Elsa sucked in a sharp breath for courage. "People might wonder. Why. I mean...how it broke."

Rapunzel replied with a nonchalant shrug, leaning back and brushing her short hair against the thick window curtain. "Let them **wonder.**" First she slid her tongue along her top lip. Next, her bottom lip. Languid and tantalizing, before trapping that bottom lip against her teeth.

Time and its passage slipped away from Elsa, and it was only when she felt a raw sting from her own lips that she came to. She came to, yanked her left hand off of the door knob, and slapped it over her mouth. A frustrated, flustered whine followed.

_I just couldn't stop staring at her and the way she...licks. Then **I** just started doing it...oh dear, this is. This is._

Elsa whined again, but turned it into a petulant growl at the end. She stamped a bare foot.

_I need time to **cool off** and **decompress** before we leave today! Leave and go back to stay with Mulan. Where we **definitely** have to mind our P's and Q's. Our hands...and other things…_

Outside, a daredevil raccoon leapt off of the unbroken bench armrest and crashed to the porch floor. Every squirrel shrieked and fled.

Elsa shrieked and fled...back to her safe bed and her incorrigible cousin.

* * *

The morning staff at Motel Six loitered behind the door to the kitchen, each taking turns peeking outside. The breakfast area was crowded for a Sunday morning, save for a small area back in the corner by the air conditioner. A small, two person table was surrounded by an arc of empty tables, and the assistant manager eyed the more **dangerous looking** of the two patrons seated there.

When the bald-headed, puffy-cheeked young woman glared back, every staff member fled from their spying position.

They had prided themselves on maintaining a certain level of cleanliness in the dining area, and that standard was put to the test with every filthy patron who was asked to leave. There were also several hastily printed signs taped up around the dining area.

**_'You cannot eat in here if you are dirty.'_**

**_ 'LaLaFest concert goers, please shower before joining us for breakfast.'_**

**_ 'If somebody nearby tells you you smell, please go away.'_**

Merida had snuck into an unoccupied room earlier to steal a shower. The swelling from her dental visit prior to that made bathing difficult, and eating even **more** difficult, but none of the staff could complain about her odor. Her taller, wider frame **was** hiding **some** source of outrageous stank, though, and the staff had spent several minutes creeping around the dining room.

Their low-key search did not take long. When at last they spied Saffron, filthy from head to toe and gleefully horking down a belgian waffle larger than her head, every staff member's iron will crumbled. Their steps back to the kitchen were slow and burdened with shame, which only intensified each time they snuck one more quick look. Whether Saffron was proudly ruffling her matted hair, swiping her napkin over one of several small arm scratches, or guiding a spoonful of honey-topped oatmeal into Merida's swollen mouth, the teenager's grin never once faltered.

"Sir, we can't ask her to leave."

"Look at her friend, I think she could kill me just by **glaring** at me!"

"And well, sir? Um, she's kind of...absolutely adorable?"

The assistant manager groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose. He quickly distributed bottles of febreeze to every employee, after which he grimly suggested that they not return until each bottle was fully used up. He grumbled again when his co-workers applauded his decision.

_Oh come on, I don't care **how** cute somebody looks. If they're carrying around three days of grime from that music show down the road…_

_ ...oh. God damnit. I guess she is cute. Just...**a little.**_

The pair of friends had a nice little system worked out. Puffy-cheeked Merida stabbed at her plain oatmeal, spoon swirling as she stared despondently at the slowly disappearing food across the table. Every so often, her eyes would light up a bit as Saffron poured another glob of honey onto the bowl of plain-tasting mush.

Merida then tried a tiny nibble, but blanched in dissatisfaction as she went back to lazily stabbing the only breakfast food the dentist told her she could have. And so the cycle repeated itself, with the only saving grace for Merida being that she got to listen to her young friend gush about the past thirty six hours of music and mayhem.

"...and I swear, when I got high fives from **every frickin' member** of Vampire Weekend. Puh-**lease**, just slay me right now!" Saffron punctuated the end of her exclamation with several table slaps, before folding the last quarter of her soggy belgian waffle over top of itself a few times. She forked it, shoveled the whole thing into her mouth, and chewed noisily while grabbing the nearby bottle of honey.

Despite Merida's mouth pain, she stared down at her alarmingly over-sugared oatmeal and managed a wincing grin. "I dug that _Cape Cod_ improv jam they did at the end." Her eyes lazily followed the random blobs and squiggles formed as Saffron added even more honey to the oatmeal. After a few moments, though, Merida dimly realized no more honey was flowing.

It was only when she felt warm breath on her cheek and heard a sniff that she hazarded an embarrassed glance back up. Cheeks rosy, Merida inched back in her seat and turned a bit to sniff curiously at her left armpit. She pouted lamely at Saffron, who continued to lean over the table. "What, you don't think I had the guts to steal a legit shower?"

Saffron responded by pursing her lips and scrunching up her nose playfully. She sniffed again. "Naw, I believe you. But we've been swimming in stinky awesomeness for so long that I forgot what **fresh** smells like."

Merida coughed awkwardly, sliding a hand over her swollen cheek while her other hand fiddled with the collar of her last clean t-shirt. Black with a glossy, red diamond on the front. A bashful reply followed. "Feels like a shower was cheating...don't smell **nasty** no more." A moment later, she blew a breath out of her nose...and blanched when a honk followed.

Wiggling the freckled nose between a thumb and a forefinger, Saffron stared down at the honey-drowned oatmeal. She fiddled with her bangs, but gave up after realizing how filthy she was. "You smell just...just fine now. Good enough for me."

Several replies tickled at the back of Merida's mind, but she failed to give any of them voice. She also couldn't tell at what point her nose stopped being pinched. Her whole face radiated with warmth.

_Nope. Not gonna crush on the kid. No way in fuckin'..._

A moment later, Merida's eyes boggled. She finally managed to stare back up at Saffron, then back down at her own bowl of oatmeal. Her bowl of mushy breakfast had been drowned in a two inch deep lake of honey. The telltale empty bottle rolled across the table before bumping into a napkin dispenser.

"Aw c'mon, I can't eat that shit **now!**"

"Wow, really?! Not sweet enough, **too** sweet...you gotta eat **something** there, Goldilocks!"

Slouching in her seat, Merida feigned obstinance as she took small, careful bites of the honey-saturated oatmeal. The overpowering sweetness slid down her throat and made her legs start to bounce underneath the table. She tried to glare at Saffron, but found herself grinning nonetheless.

_Don't crush. Don't crush. Don't._

Meanwhile, Saffron had pulled out her buzzing cell phone. Her face fell as she mouthed the most recent text silently, before blurting out a panicked summary. "Shit, they need the van back. Like...now! Hurry up and eat that! No, wait, no time...**drink it!**"

Reacting instinctively to her friend's request, Merida brought the bowl to her lips and upended it. She took a long swig. Honey coated oatmeal slid over top of the patched gum area where Merida had lost a tooth. She howled in agony, whirled around, and spat the sweet breakfast through the air.

A moment later, the assistant manager of the _Motel Six_ was escorting Merida and Saffron outside. Each staff member gave Merida a wide berth, but waved and smiled apologetically at Saffron.

The grimy teenager smiled brightly and returned the waves, offering her thanks for their patience in return.

_Everyone's gotta agree if we want to go forward with Anna's crazy plan?_

_ **Sign me the hell up!**_

* * *

Noon was fast approaching, but Elsa didn't have to check her watch or her cell phone to know that. She didn't even have to look up at the sun, which was already climbing high in the cloudless sky. Her stomach gurgled loudly, reminding her that not only was it lunchtime, but also that breakfast had been skipped entirely.

_The idea of leaving to go get breakfast just...never even occurred to me. All I wanted to do was stay right in bed. So many new things to see. And do. And **feel.**_

Fiddling with her mud-stained blue robe, Elsa heard the jangle of dishes in her backpack. She blushed crimson, staring down at the hay-littered trail as she followed Rapunzel through the woods.

_Then, when we went to leave...who would've left us breakfast on the porch?_

_ Which the squirrels ate, of course._

_ But, still...when did somebody drop off that tray? Did they hear us...inside?_

Suddenly, Rapunzel's sweetly prodding voice lit up the air. "Did you wax your butthole just for this weekend, honey?" Elsa's flustered refusal to answer the question, aside from a melodramatic whine, didn't bother Rapunzel at all. On the contrary, it only made the shorter woman's warm smile grow. She slowed down, falling in-step with her cousin. Her hand quickly found a home grasped by Elsa's, and Rapunzel stole a bashful glance. "You know. Part of me wants to just stay out here...and steal you away from the world."

Elsa nodded dumbly, stroking her fingertips against her girlfriend's knuckles. The late hour nagged at her, though, and she hesitantly voiced her slight dissatisfaction. "If I knew there was a morning ceremony we were missing…" Fumbling with the rest of her statement, Elsa leaned against Rapunzel and offered a bashful whisper into short, blonde locks. "Not that, you know...I was in a **hurry** to leave."

Overhead, a gust of wind rustled through tall tree branches. Leaves danced on the wind as they fluttered to the ground. One managed to cling to the collar of Rapunzel's robe, whereupon she plucked it off and considered it for a few moments. Tugging on Elsa's hand, Rapunzel drew the pair to a stop, before depositing the leaf atop her cousin's messier than usual hair. "**Our** little ceremony was pretty okay, right?"

Elsa nodded again, words eluding her as she threaded the fingers of her free hand with Rapunzel's. The breeze tickled her cheeks, and she leaned against her warm girlfriend while nestling her chin against wild hair.

"Let's not, you know...**dilly dally** on getting our new place ready." Rapunzel's throat itched with each word she whispered as she clung to the remaining time she had alone with Elsa. "You know I want more...but we promised to do this in a safe way. Be together."

A long minute passed, during which several more leaves tumbled from overhead branches. They, too, found homes in the tangled hair of the embracing lovers.

Desire welled up in Elsa's chest. She no longer feared it. She saw it for what it was, loved it, and set it aside in preparation for rejoining the outside world. Her thoughts, however, mirrored Rapunzel's words.

_And you know I want more, too._

A form of confidence still new and exciting rushed through Elsa's body. She knew her thoughts to be true...so she spoke them.

"I want more, too."

With that, Elsa and Rapunzel continued down the well-marked trail towards the coven's campground. It wasn't long before Rapunzel's growling tummy joined Elsa's in complaint.


	103. Chapter 103

Anna felt as though she'd been born with distrust for the Weather Channel. Predicted snow days yielded a few, sad flakes. Supposedly sun and wind-filled afternoons foiled by sneaky cloud cover. But this time, she decided, was her least favorite channel's most egregious crime in all of history.

Anna was soaking wet, out of her mind in a blind panic, and straining against a sofa four times her weight.

_You said no rain and no camper killers tonight, shit channel!_

_ **But now we've got freaking both!**_

Bracing one muddy shoe against the log cabin wall, Elsa gripped the mounted axe and yanked harder. "Lock the door, you noodle!" Whipping her head around, she boggled at her little sister's actions. "Forget the stupid sofa! What good's it gonna do when we're in **bite sized pieces?!**"

Anna gasped hoarsely, dropping the sofa and stumbling towards the door. Rain blew in sideways, along with a brutal gust of wind that tangled Anna's soggy shirt into the wall mounted coat hooks. "I can't...**think!** When you're...**yelling at me!**" Tugging mightily at her snagged clothing resulted in a jagged tear right down the middle of the pro-marijuana t-shirt that Anna treasured. She spat out frantic curses, before shrugging off the ruined clothing, and slammed the door.

Nearby, an AM radio station flickered in and out with harsh crackles as it relayed national park specific news. "..._stay right where you are, douse your lights, and keep your dial tuned right here. When last spotted, the killer wore a purple poncho. Sources also report they move with a limp. Next time…_"

Thirty seconds of static followed, during which Elsa finally managed to free the woodcutting axe. Moments later, she helped her sister wedge the oversized sofa up against the door.

Thunder boomed and lightning flashed outside as the driving rain slammed against the windows. Each flicker of the cabin's two meager lamps drove the two sisters to clutch against each other tighter.

Elsa wrapped her arms protectively around her little sister's bare back, and choked down her own paralyzing fear to whisper shaky reassurances.

"I'm...sorry. Anna, this wasn't…"

"It was just a shadow, snowbug. It...it wasn't...**real.**"

Anna couldn't hide the raw terror in her voice as tears slipped down her wet cheeks. "Elsa. Elsa...shadows don't **limp.**" Pressing her ruddy face against her sister's neck, Anna tried to draw strength from the familiar scent. Her knees wobbled. "Look...just peek out the window with me?"

Locking her right arm to hide her own uncontrollable shivering, Elsa slipped a hand around Anna's bare waist. Wordlessly, the pair crept over to the nearest window.

A clap of thunder...and the pair screamed.

Lightning lit up the sky and the cabin porch...where stood a soaked, hooded figure.

Tumbling back onto the sofa backwards, Anna drew her sister close. Elsa's mind went blank as her body reacted instinctively. Arms crushing her sister to her chest in a desperate bid to offer protection.

The window shattered. Both sisters screamed again, though their voices were muffled by each others' damp skin.

A growl. A thud. A thump. Rain and wind blew inside the living room.

The axe lay forgotten...until the hooded stranger picked it up. They regarded the huddled tangle of bodies and limbs on the sofa for a few seconds, before crying out.

"I tripped on a root and **everything** hurts and **everyone's** running away from me!" Tossing the axe across the cabin, Rapunzel unleashed a petulant wail."

"Elsie, I **told you** to trust Banana's Weather Channel hatred! **I'm not the stupid killer!**"

No sooner did Elsa and Anna warily turn around, then there was a knock at the door.

All three young women screamed and went for the axe at the same time.

Outside, Eugene peered into his two plastic bags. A sigh of relief followed.

"Well, at least the **booze** is alright." Kicking the door this time, he hollered. "Let me in, damnit. At least we can all get plastered before kicking the shit out of Axey McSlice'em if they show up."

* * *

Something moved in Anna's tent. Something moved and, with the meekest of voices, called to her.

"Anna? Um...wakey wakey, eggs and…"

Anna's eyes shot wide open just as she let out a blood curdling shriek. Sensing a retreating form, she hurled herself blindly in the direction of the sound. The movement.

Her frantic mind, however, was still clinging to the startlingly vivid image of her interrupted dream. Arms thrown out and hands grasping, Anna tore the door flap off of her tent as she hurtled blindly forward and screeched again. "**Hack his face off!**"

Chelsea saw her friend's desperate lunge, and didn't even try to escape as strong arms locked around her calves. The drummer groaned feebly, dropping to the ground like a sack of bricks.

A few moments went by, during which Anna smelled two things: dirty stockings and dirty **dirt.** Her cheeks reddened, right along with the tips of her ears, as she sensed the outside world around her. The numerous eyes on her.

_Fuck my life, that'll teach me to sleep when Elsa and Punzie are out camping in the woods. Axe murderers, be still my fucking heart._

_Oh yeah...and fuck you, orange nightmare pills._

One bright, infectiously playful voice broke the silence. "Anna's got a hard time waking up in the morning, huh?"

It was only when Anna felt a hard, flat **something** poke her right arm that she recognized the voice as Josh's. The **second** voice Anna heard was just as recognizable.

"Jeeze, Chel. You even got her all those **super sweet** peaches, too!" Saffron's merry giggle bubbled over, and she patted Anna's rigid left arm.

Coughing as she blew out a mouthful of dirty stocking fuzz, Anna cringed as she raised her head. She fully expected to get an eyeful of entirely **too many friends** having a laugh at her expense.

_Shit. Is it time...to go on stage? How long...was I out for?_

What Anna saw **instead**, however, was a few blurry words printed on a sheet of paper that was mashed up against her crimson face.

_Against better judgment. Votes tallied. **No fighting.**_

Chelsea waggled the paper one last time, but her cheeks pinked as she pulled it away from Anna's face. "At least you've got shorts on this time...and speaking of small miracles." Swelling with pride as she felt her friends and band-mates looking on, Chelsea shivered as her whisper trembled with ill-concealed adrenaline. "We **won**, Anna. Our last set...it ain't on a dinky B-stage. Four o'clock, last show. That's...it's **ours.**"

Josh, Stoick, Saffron, Lars, Hiccup, and Chelsea. Anna's gaze slowly floated from one friend to another, her own eyes widening and her breaths growing more ragged every second.

Anna laughed raucously, shrieked once more, and squeezed Chelsea's legs tighter. A moment later, however, Anna looked over at Saffron. Her teal eyes sparkled with scorching intent and her voice was low. "Saf. I need you to…"

Saffron's exuberant grin slipped into a feisty smirk as she patted her pants pocket. The pocket jingled. "...bring the van around? Yeah. Chel told us...**the plan.**"

Five hands reached down for Anna to grasp. She quashed the sappy emotions lodged in her throat, and laughed again. "Let's get to it, then."

_No time for scary dreams. Real life is about to be **way more exciting.**_

* * *

Rapunzel and Elsa arrived back at the campsite, only to find the area deserted. It didn't take the pair long to locate Kida, buried neck deep in a large, partially disassembled tent. She'd then informed her friends that Esmerelda had left, coven in tow, on one final walk in the woods.

The fact that Rapunzel bolted down a nearby trail in search of the hiking coven didn't surprise Kida at all. The fact that Elsa had volunteered to stay behind and help with tent deconstruction both surprised **and** pleased Kida. The most delightful revelation, however, came in the form of how quickly the two women connected in conversation on a shared topic of interest.

One that **wasn't** their absent girlfriend.

"No, I'm serious! My father was the one who convinced the company to partner with Habitat for Humanity." Elsa tied off one more bundle of tent pole sections and laid them out on a nearby, unfurled canvas, before taking a seat on a rotting tree stump. With her stomach full of leftover tuna salad and corn on the cob, Elsa realized the afternoon was starting to warm up, and she rolled up the hem of her dirty robe to give her legs some fresh air. "It's something that, I'm proud to say, Mr. Weselton continues to support to this day. I know all about how it works."

Earlier, Kida had felt her energy flagging, but now she worked with renewed enthusiasm. Tents were quickly disassembled, parts sorted, and packed in the back of her jeep. She eagerly prodded Elsa for information. "Yeah. I trained for a year as an apprentice carpenter before joining the service. Always knew I wanted to spend some time overseas building homes. I sent my application in, and they **did** accept me...but do you think I should've waited until I got some practical experience first?"

Elsa shrugged, wiping a forearm across her sweat-dotted forehead. She carefully rolled up each disassembled tent as she spoke. "The experience never hurts. I mean, they **did** accept your application, so you're going to get your number three location request at least." Gathering up an armload of rolled-up tents, Elsa gamely made her way over to the jeep. She couldn't help but notice Kida leaning against the back bumper, head bowed and mumbling to herself.

"Would've been nice. More experience might get me my second or first choice. But next group isn't flying out until next March. Don't wanna wait around here...that long…"

It was then that Elsa noticed Kida had removed her waist cord. That prompted Elsa to do the same, and as the fabric loosened, it allowed a cool breeze to slide under her robe and tickle her skin. She let her eyes fall shut as she leaned against the jeep, head tilted back. An idea struck her out of the blue, and instead of mulling over it for a few minutes, Elsa trusted her instincts and voiced it as quickly as it came to her. "It'd be nice if you could grab some experience to add to that application. Maybe a recommendation."

Kida lurched forward, a startled squeal tumbling from her lips. Her cheeks pinked, and she ran a hand through her pale, disheveled hair while grinning sheepishly at her own spooked reaction. "Yeah, but it's no big deal. More than anything, I just want to help. I can cross off one of the countries on my sightseeing list some other time. Besides, not like I've got a ton of free time between translating shifts and Phys. Ed. at the institute."

Elsa nodded absentmindedly, but didn't let the matter drop. She opened her eyes again, reveling in the simple splendor of the sunlight piercing the tall tree cover overhead. The confidence of her thoughts threatened to steal her breath away, but she always seemed to find more. "You're already busy, and this **would** make you busier. But we could use the help, we can pay...and a word or two from me would go a long way in a recommendation."

_Have I really grown this close to Kida in just two weeks?_

_ But it's not just her. Yeah, offering her this **does** help her. It makes her even happier._

_ And when she's happier, it makes Punzie happier._

_ And me, too._

Kida's eyes were wide as she turned and clasped a hand on Elsa's left shoulder. Incredulity was laced throughout her hopeful voice. "You...no way. Are you really suggesting what I think." A cough, followed by a thick swallow, before Kida tried again. "**Offering** what it sounds like…"

Elsa shrugged again, before a warm smile spread across her cheeks. Her stinging bruise was the last thing on her mind. She arched one eyebrow playfully. "You're smart and you work hard. Why wouldn't I...**we**...want your help?"

Moments later, Rapunzel emerged from a nearby wooded trail. Following a ways behind her was Esmerelda, as well as the rest of the coven. The moment Rapunzel spied her lovers, she leapt back into the high brush. Her cheeks grew warm, and she had to purse her lips tightly to hold back the delighted laughter threatening to spill out.

_Oh my Goddess. Kida's got Elsa in a bear hug and is just spinning her around and around. And Elsie just looks like she gave up, and is perfectly fine being a hugged rag doll._

_ I think something pretty wonderful just happened._

* * *

Anna scrutinized the last in a row of metal clamps bolted to the van's ceiling. Brandishing a socket wrench as though it was a dagger, she double checked that each bolt was snug and tight. She spent another few seconds, slowly turning around while eyeing the gutted and re-fitted vehicle's snaked along the far wall, lined up evenly until they split apart and ran to their respective pieces of equipment.

No sooner had she reached out to grab her electric guitar, than her wristwatch beeped. Three short, clear tones, and Anna's brow furrowed as she shook her head. Several quick swats against her right cheek followed.

_Almost showtime, wake the hell up. Pep talk time. Be motivational!_

_ Be energetic!_

_ **Be a manager typhoon!**_

Digging the toe of her blue Converse sneakers against the stained van floor, Anna grimaced. The only part of her that felt like a typhoon was her foggy mind, which spun and twisted with a cloudy lethargy. Her tongue pressing against her lips revealed she was once again dehydrated, and reached behind an amplifier to grab one of her bottles of Gatorade.

Her mind taunted her. Her weary muscles begged and cajoled. Outside, the crowd roared as Modest Mouse returned to the stage for the second half of the penultimate festival set. Thrumming acoustic guitar notes throbbed from the six foot tall speakers around the main stage.

The buzz of Anna's phone drew her attention, and she yanked it from her ripped black denim jean shorts pocket. Her eyes lit up, grasping at any distraction that presented itself.

_Anything but...a text from Elsa. And another one from Punzie. Nope...can't do it._

Dropping her cell phone on the dashboard console, Anna took several long swigs from her Gatorade. The sweet liquid washed down her dry throat, which immediately thanked her by way of filling her with a small bit of confidence.

_Well, at least my singing voice looks like it'll be able to perform. But, still...**nope.**_

Shoving her purple, fingerless gloved right hand into a back pocket, Anna pushed her fingers down. Down right to the bottom. Her chin drooped, eyes falling onto her new sneakers.

Both were untied. Anna scowled, flipping her sunglasses down before drawing her head back in brazen defiance. She stared out the front window, where a mere ten yards away loomed the right side of the main performance stage.

The crowd moved in waves, rolling back and crashing against the stage with feverish shouts and cheers.

_Nope. Nope. One more...**one.**_

Fingers balling into a fist inside her back pocket, Anna sneered. Sweat dotted her forehead, unmarred by bangs as she had pulled her hair back into a messy bun. Tingles crept up her neck as she withdrew her hand...and slapped it against her mouth.

Another swig of Gatorade followed, after which, Anna shouldered her guitar and turned to head out the open back doors. A warm breeze rushed against her dirt-smudged cheeks. Her stomach clenched, then quivered.

_Last one. Last time. For the band...every fucking thing._

_ Bleed. Rage. Smash. Conquer. _

Slapping the top of the van as she stepped into the sunlight, Anna glared in the direction of her bandmates. The clouds parted from around her mind. Every step sent a bolt of confidence racing from her feet up to her face.

Anna's cheeks burst forth in color, and she easily snatched the peach lobbed in her direction. One fierce, tearing bite followed, before Anna raised the peach over her head. She didn't shout, but her call boiled over with confidence.

"Group huddle, you fuckin' glorious miscreants."

Hiccup slung his keyboard over his right shoulder, plain white t-shirt featuring the word _NO_ in messy, red marker fluttering in the breeze. Lars followed immediately after, having abandoned his own shirt several hours earlier. His skintight leather pants reflected the afternoon sun.

Chelsea had been right in the middle of a four drumstick juggle, but upon hearing her manager's call, she snatched the two, black sticks from the group and used them to swat the other pair towards the main stage.

Saffron emerged from the other side of the van, her purple-tinged hair swept up into a sharp mohawk. The amount of mousse Merida had used on the teenager made her head weigh a good three pounds more, but Saffron's jaw was set and her posture was solid. Black and white striped slacks accompanied her black platform shoes, while her navy blue spaghetti strap crop top was completely shredded only several inches below her chest. On her stomach was painted a bulls-eye, at the center of which lay a blood red skull.

Anna nodded at each of her friends, then clasped hands with each one in turn. Throwing her arms around Saffron's and Lars' shoulders, Anna drew the group into a close huddle.

Confidence soared into her veins as her mind fed her the perfect words for that situation.

"We've had a shit ton of names, but this one is the **only one** that matters. It sticks with us. We stick with each other." Her teal eyes were obscured by her dark shades, but Anna's predatory glare flicked over to the main admission gate. Her watch beeped again, and right in time with the sound, two security guards unlocked the other half of the gateway.

The entryway width had doubled, from two yards to four. Anna's scowl morphed into a feral grin. Her words seared as they slid off her tongue and lit a fire in her belly.

"Y'all know what you gotta do. What **we** gotta do. Anybody who wants to keep their spot here for next year...walk away. Nothing but respect."

Several long seconds ticked by, but none of the band members looked to their sides. None looked away. All eyes remained locked on Anna.

Bristling as a heady wave of pure adrenaline rocketed through her veins, Anna snarled as she put her hand out. Palm down. "Who the fuck are we?"

Lars growled. "**Very.**"

Chelsea drew a drumstick across her neck. "**Fucking.**"

Hiccup's brow furrowed and his voice dripped with venom. "**Loud.**"

With each word, said member put their hand over top of Anna's. It was with a terrifyingly giddy thrill that her eyes darted to her left. Harsh, biting emotion lit up Anna's voice. "And what the fuck are we?"

"Nasty." Clapping her hand over top of Hiccup's, Saffron stared off past the fence at the other end of the field. Her throat constricted, and in the distance, she made out a lone figure on the other side of the fence. Fist raised. Righteous anger ripped through Saffron's small frame, and she dug her fingernails into the pile of hands as she screamed. "We are fucking **Nasty**...and we're here to eat god damn **souls.**"

Hands balled into fists and shot into the air as the group of friends let out a raucous shout. After a moment, their voices died down, and each moved to stand next to Saffron. They stared where she stared.

From two hundred yards away, Merida saw her friends. She dropped her binoculars, her left fist rising to join her balled right fist. She swallowed a bitter sob and forced out a bold sneer instead. The line between hurt from missing out on the action with the band and the throbbing pain from the patch-up job the local dentist did blurred.

_No fucking holding back. Show those ass-twits what's what, and who rules the god damn stage._

* * *

"Do I know _Barracuda_?! Your old man saw _Heart_ live in concert thirty years ago!"

Josh tried to hide his snicker, but when he noticed his dad side-eyeing him with a grin, the boy's composure fell apart. He leaned over and patted Stoick on the shoulder, before passing the binoculars as he pointed up to the stage. "Look close. Everybody in the band is wearing bracelets with a big, red heart. They know where it comes from, and I do, too."

Stoick leaned forwards in his fold-out chair, spotting each band member as they ripped through the opening number of their set. They'd wasted no time in whipping the crowd into a frenzy, and Stoick breathed easy as he and his son sat a good ways back from the action. "Smart aleck." After a few moments, he handed the binoculars back to Josh, and couldn't help but voice the question on his mind. "We could sit a little closer, if you want. I just didn't want any more crowd surfing **accidents** to happen, but...just let me know."

Nodding absentmindedly as he held his recording phone up towards the stage, Josh shot a glance back towards the festival entrance gate. "We're cool here, dad. Band's got a little surprise coming up, and trust me. We're right where we **need** to be."

Stoick had turned around and found himself momentarily distracted by the sight of Merida. Far off on the opposite side of the fence, she peered through binoculars, and seemed to notice the older man's stare as she waved in return. Offering a half-hearted wave of his own, Stoick turned back and coughed quietly. "Wish I could've done more to help Merida." A moment later, he chuckled and nodded when his son grabbed his arm and loudly directed his attention back to the main stage.

Another few minutes passed between father and son in silence, as both enjoyed _VFL's_ show ending set. Eventually, Josh did speak up, but he chose his words carefully...and the deliberation was obvious. "Dad, you know she said not to worry about it. Besides...it really won't make much difference today, anyway." A sly smirk spread across the pre-teen's face, and he wiggled the necklace that he'd been gifted.

Stoick nodded and winked, gesturing towards his son's new accessory. "A big performance surprise, huh? Guess that's something the **manager** would have to be in on." He kept an eye on Josh's awkwardly canted legs, which trembled and jerked every so often, but usually most when the on-stage music crescendoed. Audience members crossing in front of the duo made sure to give them a respectful amount of space, and Stoick nodded and smiled his thanks each time.

At that statement, Josh's cheeks lit up, and he held up the tag labeled _band manager_. He held it, a small, proud grin brightening his face further, even as he remembered Anna's words to him less than an hour earlier.

_'Joshie, I'm not allowed to be on stage when I'm manager. So for the rest of the day, **you** are gonna be VFL's new manager. Make sure you sit far enough back to make your escape early, and make sure Merida gets her axe before we get there. Check on our secret stage. You'll do great kiddo. We love seeing you here, and your support gives us the power to blow minds and melt faces.'_

Between the sweet memory of Anna's encouraging words and the pure electricity the band poured out in their performance, minutes and songs flowed by as both Josh and Stoick enjoyed the set.

At one point, Saffron paused the performance in order to introduce the band's replacement guitarist and back-up vocalist. There were many cheers, but more than a few raucous cries for **Nasty** to return. Josh never expected Anna to be affected by any of those shouts, but he still sighed in relief when her grin grew even wider as she wrapped Saffron in a ferocious hug on-stage.

With that, Hiccup burst into the next number with repeated hammerings of mid E-flat, B-flat, and high E-flat. The repeated keyboard notes struck Josh viscerally, and he snatched his walking braces before lurching to his feet. "That's our cue, dad. Time to move!"

Stoick had fumbled out of his seat and swept up both collapsing chairs with one hand before the surprise registered. "Sure, you're the manager. But...Anna's singing now!" Shooting several lingering stares back over his left shoulder, Stoick chuckled fondly at the band's antics. "Sounds like a great song...what's it called?"

Saffron had dragged Anna over to the lead microphone, and after drawing the guitarist's right arm around her shorter frame, Saffron leaned back and rested against Anna's sturdy frame. Anna tore through her guitar sections effortlessly, and she outright laughed every time she felt Saffron pat her right cheek. The microphone rocked side to side between the pair, coming to a halt every time they joined in together for the chorus.

"Please let me in!" Head low and bobbing, Anna grinned broadly as she imagined Doc nearby, assisting on his trumpet.

"Please let me in!" Saffron's dazzling smile lit up the crowd, and she slung her right hand around the back of Anna's neck.

"The mad key's tripping! Singing vows before we exchange smoke rings!" Sweat slid right into Anna's eyes, behind her sunglasses. She didn't grimace. She didn't blink. Her whole body thrummed with unbridled energy. She played and she sang.

"Give me a pen!" Rocking backwards against her strong friend, Saffron whipped the microphone off of its stand and drew it up to the space between their mouths.

** "Call me Mister Benzedrine, but don't let the doctor in I wanna blow off steam!"**

Even as Josh hustled towards the festival gate, he nodded his head in time with _VFL's_ duet. A moment later, he heard the distinct sound of his father stumbling somewhere behind him, and he offered a shout laced with laughter. "It's called Twenty Dollar Nose bleed, dad. I've got hidden cameras on-stage recording the whole thing, so you can watch it later, but we gotta move **now!**"

Josh quickly rounded the corner once he hit the gate. One quick flash of his badge later, and the security guard withdrew a canvas guitar case from the security hut. He slung it around Josh's shoulders, offered a high-five and a knowing smirk, and asked that Josh thank Anna for her hard work that weekend.

_Oh, I will, dude. Anna's just amazing...and she gave me this part to do._ Hiking the guitar case higher on his back, Josh directed his dad over towards another area, before gamely making his way over to Merida. He surveyed the whole scene, and his eyes brightened when he spotted two recent arrivals making their way out of their car.

Both wore filthy robes; one blue and one purple. Josh cheered again and waved the moment he saw he had Merida's attention.

_And thanks to Saffron's quick thinking and quicker texting, now **we've** got a little extra surprise for Anna._

* * *

Now that Merida was freshly showered and wearing relatively clean clothes, she looked and felt like a whole new woman. Aside from her throbbing cheek, for which she'd sworn to starve herself until the stitches along her gumline had healed. Every second of _VFL's_ show saw Merida mashed up against the chainlink fence, binoculars glued to her eyes as she drank in the terrifyingly amazing sights and sounds her friends were creating.

_Fuck yeah that stage is yours. You all own that shit._

For nearly a half hour, the outside world ceased to exist. After awhile, Merida had even forgotten about Stoick and Josh, who were right below her line of sight. Thusly, when she heard Josh's excited shout, Merida very nearly hurled her binoculars away in fright. "**Joshie!** What the shi...**shoot!**"

Questions poured out of Merida's mouth as she strode forward and met with her young friend, but Josh paid them all no mind. The moment he unslung the guitar from his back, Merida stopped asking questions, as none of them seemed relevant. Save for one, which Josh posed in a rhetorical manner as he handed the case over. "Why'd I bring you your guitar?"

Merida nodded dumbly, hands caressing her instrument as though she hadn't expected to see it for the rest of the weekend.

Josh grinned warmly, tugging at his manager tag. "Guess you've been too busy watching the awesome show to really see what's going on behind you, huh?"

Merida continued to stare blankly, even as her mind raced. When she saw Josh incline his head a bit and arch an eyebrow playfully, Merida did a one eighty just as she slung her guitar strap on. Gratefulness welled up through her body for that action, as just a moment later her arms dropped to her sides. Her jaw dropped. All she could do was stare in dumbfounded disbelief.

In the last thirty minutes, a full performance stage had been erected ten yards from where Merida stood...and she hadn't heard or noticed a thing. Raised platforms flanked the sides, and a respectable number of speakers and amplifiers had been installed. A drum kit and a keyboard stand were in place, and although the stage was smaller than the festival's main stage, it was still easily twice as large as the B-stage the band had jammed on the day prior.

Coughing dryly, Merida forced out ragged breaths. She shot boggled stares back and forth between the newly constructed stage and her young friend. "Joshie. I...I don't know. Sorta dizzy and, like...please just fuggin' tell me. What's…"

Josh swallowed thickly, lips pursed as he coughed against the back of his right hand. His eyes watered, and all at once, a wave of sad guilt crashed against the love he felt for his older friend. Without wasting one more second, he threw his arms around Merida's chest and trapped her arms at the sides. "We wanna do something for you, okay Nasty? Is that...is that **okay?**"

Merida's eyes glossed over, and she instinctively let her cheek fall atop her young friend's messy hair. Confusion about the whole situation ruled her mind, but she easily shoved that aside as her gut reminded her that one of the few people she could trust **inherently** was holding her. "Yeah. 'Course, tadpole...of course that's fine. But. You know…" Embarrassment clenched at Merida's throat, threatening to throttle and brush away her sudden wish. Dismissing it as childish. But she heard **and** felt Josh's wet sniffle against her t-shirt, and she swallowed thickly before slipping an arm out and wrapping it around the shorter boy's shoulders. "I don't...really wanna go by that name. Not...not any more. Could you maybe, you know. Just...go back to…"

In spite of everything, Josh laughed. The sound was wet and raspy, but all the tension left his body as he slumped against his friend. He patted Merida's bald head, warmth and assurance lacing his voice. "You're **always** Merida to me. That's why you're so great."

Before Merida could gather her wits enough to voice her thanks, she looked down. Josh had placed the fallen binoculars back in her hands. He then guided her into turning back towards the chainlink fence. Back towards the main stage. Merida still seemed to be staring through eyes that weren't quite comprehending, so Josh guided the binoculars back up to her eyes. "You know what's gonna happen next, Mer?"

Merida looked on.

_Whoops, guess I missed Twenty Dollar Handjob or whatever. Um...actually, where the fuck did they all go? _

_ The van's moving? Why is the van...what the actual fuck._

_ **Why are Anna and Lars strapped on top of the Tank? Where the fuck's it going when…**_

A strangled gurgle crawled out of Merida's throat, and she mashed her body back up against the chainlink fence.

_Are there speakers strapped to the Tank? Oh fuck me Saffron's driving, and…_

_ ...aw Chelsea, are you really riding bitch on Hiccup's keyboard to bang out some drum sounds?_

_ Oh...oh my **God**, they're heading for the gate. They're heading for the gate, and…_

Merida stepped back briskly, letting the binoculars fall to the ground. Her eyes were no longer glossy, replaced by narrowed focus and rising intent. Her last thought slipped from her lips as the simplest form of love she could ever accept from her friends.

"Those crazy bastards are bringing the party to **me.**"

With Saffron behind the wheel, the van bounced up and down as it rolled across the field. Up ahead, festival goers had plenty of time to get out of the way. That didn't prove to be much of an issue, though, as the majority of the audience was behind the van.

Running behind the van, alongside the van, arms waving and voices screaming as they chased the music. The last act of the festival. Their eyes remained locked on Anna and Lars, both standing astride on top of the van. Each had slipped their shoes into metal clamps that helped to keep them upright and locked to where they stood.

The drive was rough, and the several hundred pounds of added equipment made each bump and turn an exercise in bull riding, but Anna steeled her body and her voice. Her muscles were taut and her hands steady. Her voice not only rose to the occasion, but shattered right through it.

"**In the most unsettling of times...today I become the bull!**"

Whirling back around to face Josh, Merida's eyes lit up. Her whole body pulsed with renewed vigor, and her low whisper was raspy and littered with anticipation. "Light me up." Her eyes widened further when she saw Josh whip out a container, unscrew the cap, and spill the contents onto his right hand.

Red paint dripped everywhere, soaking his hand and splattering onto the grass. "Go get 'em, Mer." Once his friend's bald head was bowed, Josh forcefully smacked the top. Red paint flecks dotted the pair of friends from heads to toes.

_The Tank_ rolled through the wide open main gate, with thousands of audience members in hot pursuit. From a hundred yards away, Anna pointed down the line, right at Merida, before launching into a blistering guitar solo.

Shooting Josh one final, confident grin, Merida leapt onto the newly constructed stage. A moment later, her own guitar was plugged in, the speakers crackling with cranked up power. Her fingers itched madly, hovering inches from the strings of her beloved axe.

Merida's face lost all sensation of pain, locked in a wild, feral grin as she spotted the same look of fearless **life** on her friends' faces. A drop of red paint slid down her temple and onto her cheek, where it came to rest.

_Ride that bull, you fuckin' glorious devils._

The _Tank_ screeched to a halt by the stage. Fingers and a dinosaur bone pick struck strings. Surrounded by speakers exploding with wicked sound, Merida's soul returned to life.

* * *

"**Encore! Encore! Encore!**"

The audience's chant was deafening as they swayed, side to side. An ocean of people who had managed to lure their own personal Sun back out for not one, not two, but **four** additional appearances and performances.

"**Encore! Encore! Encore!**"

_VFL_'s final song, a cover of Metallica's _Battery_, only stoked the flames of each concert goer's heart further. As opposed to their earlier, flashier encore stage exits, each member had offered naught but a quick bow and a grand wave before departing the stage.

"**VFL! VFL! VFL!**"

As the raucous audience had bid farewell to the final act of the festival, they'd quickly realized they were already off of festival grounds. Most, in fact, were standing in the parking lot. As such, none were able to hear the last announcements being made over the campsite and audience viewing grounds.

The show had been moved, as had the people who experienced the show.

In the chaos that the next hour brought, few people noticed that the administrative trailer had been moved up to the front gate. Even fewer people realized that the moment the members of _VFL_ had departed the stage, they'd been led directly to that administrative trailer.

The band was nowhere to be found, but encore chants continued for a good fifteen minutes more.

* * *

For the second time that day, the members of _VFL_ were huddled in conversation. As opposed to earlier that afternoon, however, their adrenaline had already peaked and was gradually ebbing away. Lars and Chelsea dozed on either side of Hiccup, who blushed as he had to contend with two sets of drooling lips and whispered wishes for a comfortable bed.

The general atmosphere of the administrative trailer was quite a bit more receptive than it had been the day before.

At the end of the office, opposite from the circled group of friends, sat Victor Kaprovik. On his desk was a neat stack of checks, and opposite that stack was a leather briefcase with silver latches. He fiddled with a pen, arranged his nearby notebook, and tried to do anything besides strain to listen in on the conversation taking place just a few feet away.

Eyeing her weary friends and smiling weakly at Hiccup, Anna moved her attention over to Merida. "Look. And this isn't just me downplaying the hell I put myself through this weekend because numbnuts over there can't delegate responsibility to save his life. Better fuckin' **believe** I'll be calling Vic's bosses later and **suggesting** they give him an easier job." Swallowing thickly, Anna squeezed the back of Merida's neck, and nuzzled their foreheads together. "But it was **still** a ton of fun, and I'd come back next year in a heartbeat. But more importantly, if they're paying us, like, a **retainer** or something...Mer, I know Josh got roughed up. Now money doesn't **fix that**, but…"

Merida nodded quickly, clonking her head against Anna's in her eager agreement. "I know, chickie. But that shit can be scary. Emotional trauma or whatever. I'd say we hold out for a little more if we can."

Shoulders sagging at her friend's solid support, Anna turned to face Saffron. The teenager was by far the most lively of the group, and if not for her tarnished clothing and grimy **everything**, seemed ready to go for another three days in her tent. When the attention was on her, however, Saffron blushed and stared down at the floor. "Hey. I just...you know. I just had fun. And, you know...did my best. Tried to really get the crowd into it. Heckies, they've probably been to a ton of concerts." Lowering her voice even further, Saffron blushed brightly when she felt Merida's hand creep around her left shoulder and draw her closer. The teenager's voice wavered, and she did her best to commit that special moment to memory, even as her voice trickled down to a flustered whisper by the end. "Mer's okay. Joshie's okay. We all had fun together. If you want me back next year...I'm a slave to the band."

Hiccup's input was short and sweet, as his knees were already wobbling under the weight of the siblings he propped up. "Money's good, maybe ask for more. Bring our own tents next time, too." Eyeing Anna and offering a knowing grin, Hiccup winked. "Those things leak like crazy."

Another minute of hushed conversation followed, before the group broke apart. Saffron helped Hiccup haul Lars and Chelsea over to a nearby sofa, where the quartet flopped down bonelessly.

Anna and Merida stood on the other side of the large desk, opposite Victor. The older man was clearly worn out from the stressful three day event, and his hands shook a bit as he fumbled with the stack of checks on the desk. "I know we didn't see eye to eye on certain...disciplinary measures. But you and your band did a lot for us. You **definitely** earned your paycheck." Slipping one check out from the middle of the pile, Victor slid it across the desk.

Merida stared at the twenty four thousand dollar check, but she fought to keep her reaction neutral. A moment later, she felt Anna's hand pressing against the small of her back, and she grunted in confusion before stepping forward to claim the check. Her cheek swelled with intense pain, and she couldn't wait to get back to the _Tank_ to take some of her prescribed medicine. Nevertheless, she offered her still red paint-flecked hand, which Victor shook.

Anna gave Merida a small, understanding smile, and a moment later the guitarist rushed out of the trailer in search of her medicine. Turning her attention back to the lingering matter of next year's show, Anna didn't hesitate to voice her thoughts clearly and with no preamble. "Vic, we're tired as shit. Some of us are a little beat up, some of us are a **lot** beat up, and we've got a friend we need to check on." Despite the fact that Anna neither named Josh, nor did she specifically refer to him, the implication was present. Widening her stance a bit, Anna folded her arms and couldn't resist a brazen show of flexing her biceps. "Your show here's...alright. But we take it to the next fuckin' level, and you know that. I'm about to go drown my aching **everything** in a nice, hot bath, so you've got one shot to impress me."

A moment later, Anna was fumbling through a string of flustered goodbyes and well-wishes, even as she ushered her four groggy friends out of the trailer. All pretense of being an elite, expectant badass who would take nothing less than what she and her friends deserved flew right out the window. Right now, all Anna could think about was just how her left jeans pocket was searing hot. The cash inside it burned against her sore left leg.

She waved at Victor, and Victor waved back. The older man had already moved onto other pressing business matters, and Anna stumbled out of the trailer and down the steps as though she'd just escaped a bank with a tidy sum of stolen money. The rest of her crew had gathered by the front gate, and Anna eyed other passers-by with ill concealed distrust. She noticed Merida approaching, seemingly in much better spirits, and called to the guitarist in a croaking voice.

"Right. So, uh...this isn't our **pay** for next year." Withdrawing a shaky hand from her left jeans pocket, Anna numbly thumbed through a stack of hundred dollar bills. Each time she counted out forty, she grasped one of her friends' wrists and slapped the sum into their open palm. "**This** is just to make sure we **show up** next year."

Four thousand dollars ended up in the hands of each member of _VFL _that night. Ironically enough, Saffron was the one with the most energy in reserve. She was also the only one who fainted dead away after taking a good, long look at the money Anna had given her.

_So much...so much money. I just. Just...just for having fun?_

_ Just for...being who we are inside?_

A moment later, Anna saw Josh waving and hollering from a distance. She went to pick up Saffron, but saw that Merida had already done that. When another handful of bills was pressed back into Anna's free hand, she realized Merida had already taken care of other matters, too.

"Give this to Josh's pops, okay? We all chipped in...tadpole's an honorary member, anyway."

Anna said nothing in return, but her sniffle and watery chuckle conveyed her feelings. She slipped a few bills from her pile into the pile meant for Josh, before following Merida over to what was quickly turning into ground zero for the _VFL_ after-party.

_So busy...I fuckin' forgot we get paid for this shit._

_ Time to start repaying my sister...and who knows **what** else._

* * *

When Anna made her way around to the back of the van, she was immediately ambushed by both Rapunzel and Elsa. After three days of a music festival adventure, followed by an unexpectedly large paycheck, Anna figured the dizzying swirl of happiness spreading throughout her body had finally maxed out.

Now that she found herself trapped in an embrace and surrounded by sweet, earthy smells all over...Anna's delirious joy crashed through to new heights.

It was only when Rapunzel first pulled away, that the pair noticed Anna's sagging body. She had fainted on the spot, a blissful smile still gracing her lips.

* * *

_LaLaFest_ had officially come to an end. It was only **after** _VFL_ left the stage, following their fourth encore performance, that the audience realized they'd actually left the festival grounds. Most of the festival attendees had managed to crowd around the smaller performance stage along the chainlink fence, but many of them only now saw how far back they stretched into the parking lot.

It was a good hour before enough people located their vehicles and managed to clear a path to the exit. Festival security and maintenance crew members looked on from a safe distance, as nobody wanted to even **attempt** to organize the chaotic mass of people trying to exit.

Many concert-goers hung around, though. When it became clear that leaving would be an all-evening affair, several more parties sprang up along the chainlink fence, even as it was being taken down. Plenty of people sought out the manager and members of _VFL_, and the sun was setting by the time the group of friends had seen off their newest batch of fans.

Everywhere Rapunzel looked, Anna failed to turn up. Left, right, up, and down. Eventually, the green-robed young woman sat upright on her chair and held up both hands. Both waggled, one holding a peach while the other shook a _Powerbar._ "Banana, you aren't allowed to pass out again. Come claim your food!" Rapunzel blushed a moment later when Anna leaned over top of her, trading the two items of food for a fresh bottle of water. Rapunzel also squirmed happily at the hair-ruffling she received afterwards.

Merida sipped her Shirley Temple carefully through a straw, but the euphoria from playing that last set of music continued to dull her tooth pain. She nudged Elsa's shoulder playfully. "Oh my **god**. Anna, how could you **not** have seen your sister there?"

After handing out the remaining bottles of water to her friends, Anna flopped down on a beanbag chair in the middle of their circle. Sweat clung to her brow and cheeks, and as she cracked open a fresh bottle of Gatorade, she knew it wouldn't be long before a porta-john would call to her again. On the far horizon, dark blues already stretched across the sky. It bled into purples, maroons, and warm oranges as the sun dipped below the horizon on the other side.

_Chelsea and Lars are talking to their parents on the phone. Saffron's over there helping load up the last of the stage gear I packed. Soon we'll be on the road and then I can think about the shop, classes, that courier job._

_ Elsa. Punzie. How **sweet** they look together, right now, and...argh. Say something and get out of your own head, dummy!_

As if on cue, a cool breeze blew over Anna's warm skin, prickling the little hairs on her legs. All at once, everything inside her relaxed just a little bit, and she leaned back to shoot a smirk in Merida's direction. "Oh, I dunno. Maybe 'cause I was freaking out that the _Tank_ was finally gonna fall apart after our little stunt. That cops were gonna show up and drag us away or something. Hell, if **anyone** looked like they were gonna cry when we kicked off the second half, it was **you.**" Anna chuckled at the sight of her friend's blush and dismissive hand-wave. A moment later, however, she turned her attention to her sister, going so far as to reach out and tug on the leather foot-strap of Elsa's _Birkenstocks_. Uncontrollable honesty caused Anna's affectionate voice to waver. "Still, I hope **somebody** caught that big medley on video. We **did** put it in just for you...but I didn't think you guys would drive all the way over here after **your** rainy weekend."

Elsa offered a watery smile as she pinched the corners of her eyes. A wet sniffle followed, and she opened her mouth several times, but only managed fumbling syllables. Eventually, she settled for leaning back against Rapunzel's left shoulder. Her bruised cheek was swelling up again, and she grumbled for a moment until she found a comfortable position.

Rapunzel patted her girlfriend's left cheek several times, before cupping it and grazing her fingertips against rosy, puffy skin. "We're pretty worn out, too, so I figured hanging out in back was safer. Next thing I know, poor Elsie's trying to sing along between her bawling and moaning. Something about a space cadet glow, I guess." The next thing Rapunzel felt was an insistent pinch against her right cheek, and she squealed pathetically even while holding her cousin closer.

Tucking her forehead against Rapunzel's neck, Elsa pinched one last time for good measure, before bashfully defending herself. "I only cried a **little**. Anyway, I didn't **really** know you were covering _Dream Theater_ until you broke into that _Kansas_ riff." Elsa squinted discerningly back over at Merida, but offered a meaningful foot nudge as her voice trailed off in praise. "You're, um...you're really good."

For a moment, Merida stared down at her muddy boots. A bashful, dopey grin slipped across her face. A moment later, though, she gave a raucous cheer and sloshed a bit of bottled water over top of Anna. "Kerry Livgren? John Petrucci? Move the fuck on over." She wiggled her shoulders and preened, before slouching down and nudging the beanbag chair insistently. "That's high praise, ain't it, chickie?"

Anna didn't see the boot rocking her comfortable beanbag chair, but she didn't have to see it in order to reach back and grasp Merida's calf firmly. Anna squeezed and tugged again, not letting up until she had her bald-headed friend's attention. "The audience wanted you back. **We** wanted you back. And not only for those drop dead good looks, but my fretwork can't even hold a candle to…"

Anna's next words of praise were muffled when Merida lurched out of her chair and fell on top of her now madly giggling manager. Smothering the uncomfortable praise with her windbreaker, Merida loudly voiced her objections. "Aw shut up. If **anyone's** gonna get the shit embarrassed outta them, it's gonna be you!" As Merida continued her rant, she was forced to gasp out frustrated breaths between giggle fits. No matter how tightly she locked her arms against her sides, Anna's tickling hands were simply too strong, but Merida breathlessly pressed on. "Strapped to the roof of the van and I don't give a flying **fuck** if _Atreyu_'s chords are cake, all that bouncing around and you were **still** flawless. No embarrassing **me** with stuff unless we've **both** got half a load on and…"

A moment later, Saffron returned with a cotton candy cone in each hand, just as Rapunzel whooped enthusiastically. Wiggling the puffy, green treat in front of her older friend, Saffron flopped bonelessly against Rapunzel's right side. "Stage is all packed up and...aww, tell me what awesome thing I just missed!"

Rapunzel cooed appreciatively, taking one massive bite of the fluffy treat. "Mer tried to smother Banana 'cuz she was embarrassed. Banana showed off her suplex skills. Reverse suplex?" Bits of dark green sugar stuck to Rapunzel's cheeks, and she quickly tossed the candy across the circle to Hiccup, who waved at her.

"A reverse German suplex, maybe?" Hiccup wasted no time in tearing off a bite of cotton candy, before reclining in his boyfriend's embrace and mashing the treat in the general direction of Lars' mouth. The pleased whine he heard a moment later let him know his aim was spot on, and he waved lamely in Saffron's direction. "Can you break them up before Mer loses another tooth?"

Delirious giggles spilled from Anna's lips, and once she'd managed to worm her way out from underneath the windbreaker, she felt Merida still in her arms and rocking from side to side. Forty eight hours of non-stop music, mayhem, and friendship had caught up to Anna and was now crashing down all around her. Chuckling warmly, she nudged against her friend's not-swollen cheek. "You took it to a new level this weekend, you know? **Fuck**, I don't ever wanna sleep again...you lit shit up, Mer."

Adrenaline still coursed through Merida's veins, as a warm rush licked her from head to toe. She continued to sway from side to side, thrilling at the heady energy and excitement pouring from her friend. "We all did good and you fuckin' know it. You could thrash my axe any day, chickie."

The pair's enthusiastic cuddling quickly became play-wrestling as they traded ideas back and forth, breathlessly, over potential songs and styles for the band's upcoming first album. Merida's eyes burned with feverish intensity, and Anna's heart pounded ferociously as they drank in the cool air, the chatter of their friends, and the music that continued playing all around them.

Even as cars continued to pull out of the parking lot, Anna and Merida clung to the fading, yet still electric festival atmosphere. Their hearts and bodies sang, and they knew if they'd been anywhere even remotely private at that moment, it wouldn't be long before they'd be tearing each others' clothing off.

So it was with shock, embarrassment, and sheepish grins that they both looked down. They noticed a third person had flopped onto the crowded beanbag chair along with them. Saffron, grimy from head to toe, now also sported dark red flecks of cotton candy on her cheeks and nose. She tucked her chin against her collar, hands fumbling with the smeared body paint on her belly before she clasped her hands together against her lips.

Anna looked down, grinned warmly, and squeezed Saffron's dirt-smudged nose. _What a time._

Merida let out a long, shuddering exhale. She combed a hand through the matted, filthy remains of her young friend's mohawk. Every time Saffron drew a deep breath, Merida felt it, and the sensation made her toes curl. _We got something special here._

When neither of her older friends spoke for a full minute, Saffron pursed her lips together and bashfully stared down at her scratched up platform shoes. "Thanks. For, you know. This...**perfect weekend.**"

A moment later, Saffron squealed happily as she felt both of her hands being hoisted into the air. Anna held one and Merida clasped the other. Saffron held on as tightly as she could, sweet tears of ecstasy sliding down her grimy cheeks as she drowned in words of praise meant for her.

**"Weekend MVP right fuckin' here, am I right?!"**

** "Saf, you got shit nobody else has got. Look at this fuckin' little star right here."**

** "Just look at her."**

* * *

Once Anna found the hotel room's bathroom, she locked herself inside. Sweat drenched the back of her _Steven Universe_ t-shirt, and she paced back and forth while trying not to trip on the pretty, snowflake themed rug by the sink. The voices outside met her ears. Melted her insides. Happy, thoughtful, hushed, giggly. Euphoric.

Every muscle in Anna's body begged her to let loose and enjoy the moment. Enjoy the night. And her mind led the way...yet, her mind was also the sole thing holding her back.

_I can't stop right now. It's chemicals and stuff...it can't just stop. Turn off. _

She slapped a hand to her right shoulder, exhaling with relief when she felt a bookbag strap.

_Can't stop everything. But maybe I can just...slow things down. Just a little._

_ Just enough to make sure I don't do anything tonight. Anything I'll...regret._

Anna dumped her bookbag on the floor by the toilet. Her dry, filthy skin pleaded for a shower or a bath. Before all that, however, she flipped on the cold water at the sink. Nearby sat a stack of clear, plastic cups. Anna withdrew the top one and filled her cup half-way.

_So many things happened this weekend. To me. To...to them. Them...**between each other.** Brain's going too fast...gotta slow it down. More._

The cup overflowed, and Anna quickly drained half of it. She filled it right back up again, but set it on the sink counter as she knelt down to her backpack. Her thoughts tore her in ten directions at once, but she took a moment to smirk lamely as one recent memory stood out from all the rest.

_Besides...not like I could refuse them. Deep down...I know what I want._

* * *

What had started as a glare for Anna quickly melted into a meager pout. Draping her arms down as she leaned out the window in Elsa's car, Anna shook a finger in Merida's direction. She waggled it between the guitarist and Saffron, who carried over-stuffed duffel bags in each hand. "**Still.** I was the one who promised we'd get you back by dinner. Mer, it doesn't feel right to make you face parental wrath."

Saffron took a step forward, cheeks puffing out as she prepared to respond, but she paused when Merida's hand clasped her left shoulder. The two friends traded a lingering stare, until at last, Saffron wilted. Digging a scratched up platform toe into the gravel parking lot, she quirked her lips. "You sure?"

Merida's smile was anything but cocky, but her voice rang with enough sincerity to assuage her friend. "I got it, Saf. No big." She watched Saffron shrug, offer an apologetic smile to Anna, and head back to finish packing up the _Tank_. After Merida turned back around, she ambled over to where Anna still waited, lounging against the open window. Pressing an index finger against her friend's dirty forehead, Merida's smile grew more subdued, as did her voice. "If y'all didn't bring the party to **me**, and I mean that fuckin' literally, we'd already be back home by now."

Anna pouted even harder, her frustration growing in the face of her friend's unarguable logic. She grasped Merida's hand and brought it down to her lips, before scowling. "I'm still good to go. Besides...blaming yourself for that is illegal." Anna's eyes narrowed as she pressed a firm kiss to the still-pointed finger.

Merida chuckled weakly and rolled her eyes, before leaning down and lowering her tone further. "I sure as shit haven't seen you sleep this weekend. And I **know** you got stuff you wanna talk to Punza and Elsa about...you **always** do." She laughed a bit more when Anna bashfully stared at the ground, but her laugh cut off when she felt a second, longer kiss press against her fingertip. Merida cleared her throat, lowering her voice to a whisper. "I don't blame you for taking a little something extra to bust your ass this weekend. But it's over, you were fuckin' legendary, so now it's time to sleep it off…"

Anna spluttered out a hoarse mumble, eyes wide as she looked back up at Merida. Ten replies were lodged in her throat, but none made it out. A moment later, however, she relaxed as Merida pinched both of her cheeks.

"Now it's time to sleep it off and come back to Earth, okay?" Merida finished her earlier statement as though she'd never been interrupted. Slipping her hands around the back of Anna's neck, Merida pressed a firm kiss to a freckled forehead. She drew in a greedy breath, the smile in her quiet voice evident. "It's no big, chickie. Go on home with your cuz and sis, let 'em pamper you, and sleep it off. You were fuckin' **great...**but you smell like ass."

Anna finally managed a weak laugh of her own as she brushed a thumb against Merida's swollen cheek. "I'll let them take care of me...if **you** let Saf help you follow up with **this**. Fairsies?"

Merida may have offered a noncommittal grunt in reply, but her rosy cheeks and the lingering stare the pair shared told Anna they had a deal. The two friends said their goodbyes shortly afterward, and a scant few minutes later, Anna saw Elsa and Rapunzel headed back to the car. Tucking herself comfortably against the three towels she'd laid over the back seat, Anna fiddled with her phone for a moment before she remembered the battery had been long dead.

Her thoughts invariably raced ahead. She had no idea that in just a few seconds, Elsa was going to propose the three of them pamper themselves at a four star hotel down the road. They'd all been through a lot and needed time to decompress.

Anna had agreed to ride home with her cousin and sister, and the moment she heard the proposition, she knew she would agree to it.

It wasn't until the three women arrived at the hotel that Anna realized her sister had asked for a room with one double king sized bed.

Her mind raced ahead at a blistering pace.

_Slow down. Go to the bathroom._

_ **I have to slow down...but I want to hear about their weekend.**_


	104. Chapter 104

Anna exited the bathroom slowly, a slight stagger in her step. Her first instinct was to turn right and inspect the bedroom, but she paused when she saw a laminated sign hanging on the doorknob. "Do not...disturb? Well, guess I can't really be surprised." Her cheeks warmed, but she lingered in front of the door for a moment. Before she knew it, she had knelt down in front of the doorknob and had her eye up to the keyhole.

Anna saw nothing, of course, and she hadn't really expected to.

_Didn't know if they'd actually end up having their first time this weekend. But I guess this just…_

From several feet behind, Rapunzel's amused voice lit up the air. "Who are you trying to peek on in there?"

Anna's shoulders jerked in surprise, but she found her overall mood sufficiently chilled out, which kept her from squawking or whirling about in fright. Resting a hand on the doorknob, Anna slowly stood up, and didn't even try to hide her rosy cheeks as she turned around and gnawed on her index fingernail. "Not peeking, P. Thought maybe, you know, the bedroom was off-limits for, like...repairs. A big bed breaks more often, right?"

Rapunzel flicked her gaze left, then right, as she pulled off her waist-cinching cord. Grinning boldly, she waggled her eyebrows. "Guess it depends what it's being used for." She held out her hand, and shivered sweetly when Anna clasped it with no delay. Leading her cousin back out to the living room, Rapunzel gestured around the ornately furnished area. "Your sister's out getting some more bathroom things from the front desk, but she hung that sign up there first. Nobody gets in that bed until they're squeaky clean...and it looks like you brought half of the festival back with you."

Anna gave a rich chuckle, whirling around twice with her arms stretched overhead. She wobbled a bit, and couldn't help leaning into the supportive hand Rapunzel placed on her back. "Oh, it was a weekend. Nonstop jamming, making new friends, and oh...Rapunzel. The **music.**" Tilting her head back as her eyelids drooped shut, Anna giggled and then whimpered. Her arms hung loosely at her sides, and she was only dimly aware of Rapunzel slipping off her _Def Leppard_ jacket. A moment later, Anna threw her hands up and stretched, standing on her tip-toes. Her hands came back down slowly, gliding along the back of her tightly-pulled hair bun, down the back of her neck, and across the front of her dirt-stained _Steven Universe_ t-shirt. She leaned over, knees bending as she slid her hands over her black denim shorts and down her mud-streaked legs.

A moment later, Anna's mind swirled with dizzying warmth, and she sat down hard on the hotel carpet. Her throat was dry again, and every muscle in her body pulsed with soreness to come, but she gave Rapunzel a dazzling grin. Tears pricked at the corners of her eyes. "Everyone shined so bright, and I'm just so fucking...**proud** of them."

Rapunzel nibbled her bottom lip, cheeks flushing as she drank in the sight of her filthy, over-stimulated younger cousin. She had a seat on the carpet herself, drawing her robe up over her knees, and took care in untying and removing Anna's grimy sneakers. Two filthy socks followed, and a moment later, Rapunzel was sliding her thumbs in between each of Anna's curling toes. "Did you have something to drink before we left?"

Anna's head drooped and her whole body reacted to her cousin's touches. After a moment, she managed to discern the meaning behind the question, and shook her head a few times before offering a guilty smile. "Yeah...some. But that's it for tonight. I didn't think...you guys should've just gone home to sleep. Long, exciting weekend for **you** too, right?" Anna's eyes drifted back to her lap, and she tucked her arms against her growling belly.

_Can I just...have tonight off? I won't do anything inappropriate. Nothing. Just be here, be with them...and let them do what they want. Accept it, whatever it is._

Rapunzel tilted her head, brow furrowing for a moment as she considered her cousin's reticent mood. When it finally struck her, she abruptly let go of the feet she'd been holding, and shuffled over next to Anna. When Rapunzel leaned in a bit, Anna squirmed away, with her chin tucked self consciously against the sweaty collar of her t-shirt.

_No you don't, Banana. I won't go too far, but I know how the music makes you feel._

Looping an arm around the younger woman's shoulders, Rapunzel drew Anna back against her chest. The Wiccan chuckled warmly at the notion that she was less dirty than Anna, and made a show of combing frizzled copper bangs out of Anna's eyes. "Soon, we'll all get showers...but right now, we're **all** dirty." Anna let out a bubbly giggle as she relaxed into the embrace, and Rapunzel ducked her head until her lips were right by her cousin's right ear. "If you're happy right now, let's have a drink together. Let's have **three.** As long as we do it for good reasons...like us being together."

Anna pursed her lips together, eyes sliding over to where she traced a circle over and over again on her left knee. Bliss threatened to swallow her entirely, so before that happened, she managed to mumble out the concern tickling her thoughts. "I know why...Elsa wanted this room. With the big bed."

_And the idea's really really sweet, if only my stupid brain didn't keep imagining **more.**_

Rapunzel's whisper was hushed as she continued to rock her cousin from side to side. "Wanna know a secret?" She felt the nod as Anna's bangs brushed against her chin. "Last Christmas, remember how Elsa was in bed with us in the morning, but not when we fell asleep?"

"Uh huh." Anna's actual memory from that time was fuzzy, but she latched onto each of Rapunzel's words as though they were special treasures.

Working her fingers through her cousin's greasy hair, Rapunzel found the hair tie, and slowly began to unravel the tight bun. "She was afraid you'd feel uncomfortable sharing a bed with us, like we did on the cruise. Because we're dating now, and to her, that means...things might change." When at last the hair tie was unraveled, Anna's weather-beaten locks jutted out in several directions with wild loops and angles. She sighed at the sensation, and the added foul smell nearly forced Rapunzel to turn away, but the latter pressed her forehead against Anna's temple insistently. Her fingers massaged Anna's shoulders as she continued. "And ever since you got back from New York, I can tell she wants to be even closer to you. So be **honest** with me. Do you want to share a bed with us again? Even if...even if you know that now. Now. Your sister and I **know** each other in new and different ways...is that okay?"

Anna had heard and understood each individual word Rapunzel said. On their own, each word made sense, but when grouped together, Anna's fuzzy logic couldn't quite piece together the full meaning. It was only when she looked up at the hope, hesitation, and barely repressed pride that shone through Rapunzel's blushing face...that Anna fully understood. When she understood, her shoulders trembled as she let out a bubbly, weepy giggle.

_Now I'm laughing and crying. That's a silly way to respond. And of course Punzie is asking me if it means a yes or a no, but I can't help it. Because I know how much being physical is important to Punzie...and I know just how far Elsa's had to come until she felt she was ready to share that part of herself._

Words failed Anna, so she tried to force more laughter out of her throat, but relieved tears continued to fall. When she felt Rapunzel's forehead press against her own, and heard the laughter that warmed her ears like rays of sunlight, Anna managed to stop worrying. She stopped worrying and remembered how to give voice to her mish-mash of feelings. "Of course I want that." A wet sniffle followed, and she thrilled at the pitifully warbling sigh Rapunzel pressed against her neck. "And I've got a hella high tolerance for accidental sleep molestation, so don't **you** worry about me."

Delirious laughs spilled from Rapunzel's mouth, and she pressed her hands against Anna's cheeks, before smooshing them playfully and tilting her cousin's ruddy face from side to side. Several loving responses lodged in her throat, and the relief shone in her eyes when Anna continued gushing.

"Do we need to get you elbow pads, though? I saw that shiner poor Elsa got." Anna's dopey grin grew uncontrollably, as she freely let her head loll in her cousin's hands.

_I know I'm being jokey right now, but I really **am** so happy for the both of you. Oh, I'm so high right now...let me in, too. Let's cuddle together. Let's fly away for a one-night vacation from the world. Got one more song left tonight. Just for you and me...and you._

Across the room, the front door was quietly pulled shut. A moment later, Elsa's bashful, yet amused voice broke the atmosphere. She gestured to her bruised cheek. "Believe it or not...just from a frisbee."

Rapunzel let out a terrified scream, pulling Anna to her chest and flopping onto her back. Anna was far too intoxicated to be scared even a little, and her muffled laughs continued.

When Rapunzel screamed and fell over, however, Elsa also shrieked as she blindly lobbed the fresh towels and bathrobes she carried into the living room.

They landed, in a messy pile, right on top of Anna and Rapunzel.

* * *

As Anna stepped out of the steamy shower, she took a few minutes to drip-dry over the fuzzy bathroom floor mat. Her skin smelled of lavender, and she savored the sensation of feeling like a completely new person now that three days' worth of dirt and grime had been washed away. After a few moments spent lazily toweling her hair dry, Anna wrapped it into a high ponytail and draped her used towel over a nearby rack.

Next, she thoroughly scrubbed her teeth and gums, grateful that she hadn't had to contend with forty eight hours of alcohol aftertaste. Next to the sink sat an untouched, full glass of wine, which Anna only eyed for a moment before upending its contents into the sink. The amber liquid swirled around into the running water, before disappearing down the drain.

_None of that tonight, either. One more white pill for me tonight, and then I should be able to survive the night in bed with Punzie and Elsa without too many...issues._

A moment later, Anna chased one pill down with water. She paused, her hand on the bathroom door, before thinking twice and downing a second pill.

_Fuck it. This is way easier on my body than drinking myself stupid._

The bathrobes hanging by the door caught Anna's eye, and she took a moment to appreciate the soft, fluffy fabric. The plain white t-shirt and dark, plaid boxers she had put on were the very last clean clothes she had, but at the moment, her skin felt **anything** but cold.

_Yeah...if I get chilly later, I can throw one on. For right now, though, I may as well be fuckin' Goldilocks...because everything feels just right._

A mixture of laughter and hysterical squeals trickled through the bathroom door, which Anna slowly pushed open as she peered outside. Across the hotel living room, Rapunzel had tied her purple robe up around her thighs, and stalked towards the shorter of the two sofas with her arms raised menancingly.

Elsa's flustered yet laughing voice rang out again. "Okay, you can go take your shower now! Hon...hon**, don't you dare!**" She squealed pathetically as Rapunzel inched closer. Risking a last second effort, Elsa flopped across the sofa. As she landed on the cushions, her own fluffy robe bunched up around her face, and she reached a hand towards her sister. "Anna, help me-hee-hee!"

Anna managed a dopey grin as she stepped out of the bathroom doorway, but quickly hopped to one side when Rapunzel whirled about and hustled right into the bathroom. A playful taunt was on her lips as she disappeared behind the closed door. "I'll get you later, my pretty...and your little **sister**, too!"

* * *

A dim corner of Elsa's mind informed her that the _Best Western's_ bath robes were nowhere near as fluffy and warm as the ones she'd found at the cabin, _Nature's Provision._ She sat back up on the sofa, offering her sister an encouraging smile as she patted the sofa cushion.

_I want to hear all about her weekend...but first, I see my tummy isn't the only growler around here._

After Anna had tucked her legs up onto the sofa, Elsa held out the room service menu in her right hand. "Punzie already circled what she wants. So did I...we really put the hammer down trying to get to you before the show was over. You can pick anything you want." Elsa's statement ended in a stammer when she felt her sister shimmy against the back of the sofa. Anna's back brushed against Elsa's left hand, which the latter had been inching along the back of the sofa cautiously. Elsa froze for a flustered moment, then gasped when she felt Anna grab that hand and draw it firmly against her far shoulder.

Out of sheer reflex, Elsa squeezed her sister's shoulder, and Anna sighed happily as she nestled her head against Elsa's collar. Damp, blonde strands of hair tickled the younger woman's face, but she paid it no mind, while pulling the menu down for a closer inspection.

Elsa, meanwhile, drew stuttering breaths even as she slid her fingers along her little sister's shoulder.

_Breathe and relax. We've both been busy this weekend, and **busier** the last two weeks...but remember what I learned in New York._

_ I can come to know my sister. Know her...and what makes her feel good. Loved. And if I go too far, she'll tell me...and we can fix it. But if she doesn't pull away, it means...it's good for her, too._

_ Good for her...too._

Elsa's cheeks had taken on an uncomfortably warm glow, and her shoulders drooped in relief when Anna finally spoke up. "Salmon burgers for each of you? Aren't we supposed to be, you know, celebrating the epic adventures we had this weekend?" She only spent a few seconds glancing at Elsa, who fumbled for a response, before Anna scanned the menu again and underlined two other meals.

Cheeks pinking as she scrutinized her sister's choices, Elsa coughed awkwardly and scratched at the shoulder seam of Anna's t-shirt. "Yeah, you **do** know our favorites. But with how much this next month of remodeling is going to cost, I don't want to spend more than…"

A moment later, Elsa's blush had doubled when she found Anna draped across her lap, hand on the telephone as she dialed the number for room service. The way Anna's tummy grumbled and trembled caused Elsa to feel it all against her robe-covered thighs. She might have even enjoyed the sensation, albeit in a shameful manner, if not for the blithe way her sister was dismissing her financial concerns. "Yeah, hi. Room two twenty six here, pay attention because we are your super duper ultra priority customers! Can I get a sixteen A, a twenty two B, three of those sweet chili macaroons…"

"**Anna!**" For all of Elsa's bluster and fuming, there was little she could do aside from wave her hands. A moment later, a devilish smirk crossed her face, and she dug her fingertips against either side of Anna's ribcage. She tickled, poked, and jabbed without mercy...which **did** manage make Anna spit out a confused chortle. The redhead politely asked for the hotel staffer's patience, before she carefully rested the receiver against the arm of the sofa.

In a flash, Anna had wedged her right hand between Elsa's left arm and her robe-covered waist. Merciless tickles ensued, and Elsa lurched forward with a pathetic whine as her whole body jerked. Face buried against the small of her sister's bare back, Elsa choked out ragged breaths and squealed helplessly. With every feeble thrash of her right arm, she realized that she just didn't have the power to halt Anna's attack.

A few seconds later, Anna picked up the phone and finished her order. "Uh huh, the fifty one D on ice, a forty eight G, and three extra large banana splits. Chilled please, until we're ready to devour 'em. Got any iced tea? Sweet, four bottles, please and thank you. That's all...oh no, don't charge it to the room. I'll pay in cash, cool? Excellent, hop to it my man, we're hungry hotties with dollars up here!"

Elsa was too preoccupied with sucking in ragged breaths to hear when her sister hung up the phone. Only when she felt Anna shift against her on the sofa, did she finally sit back and slap her hands against her hot, rosy cheeks. "Anna. Oh Anna. You...you brat…"

Anna smiled proudly, shoulders wiggling as she pulled down the hem of her t-shirt until most of her stomach was covered. Afterwards, she claimed a cool, metal coaster from the nearby table and gingerly pressed it against her sister's bruise. "Does it still...hurt bad?"

Pausing for just a few more easy breaths, Elsa chuckled weakly as she leaned into the cool pressure. Her right hand automatically flitted out and stroked the faded remains of Anna's New York City cheek bruise. "Now and then, but at least the worst is over." She dimly noted that Anna had flipped over onto her back, and Elsa let her right hand trail up to trace the damp white streak of hair framing her sister's face. An exasperated, yet loving reprimand followed. "Anna, if money wasn't an issue I wouldn't…"

Anna's brow furrowed, and she slid her right hand underneath Elsa's chin as she interrupted. "Els, Punzie told me what you wanted tonight. The big bed. Feeling like we were together again, like on the cruise last year." When Elsa's gaze drooped down and to the left, Anna stroked her thumb along her sister's chin softly. "On the boat, Punzie spoiled us with everything. Tonight, you're spoiling us with this swanky room." Reaching down by the floor until she grabbed her backpack, Anna yanked open the front pouch zipper and fished around for a few seconds. From it, she withdrew her paycheck, and as a goofily drowsy smile flitted across her face, she nestled the check in the V Elsa's robe formed against her chest.

Elsa examined the check, lips moving dumbly for a few seconds, unable to produce words. When she could at last speak, she smothered Anna with warm words of pride and excitement for the band's big payday. Through it all, Anna blushed and fiddled with the hem of her t-shirt, but she kept sneaking glances of Elsa's blown away grin.

"So there it is, a quarter of what I owe you, all paid up." Tingles ran up and down Anna's arms and legs, and her chest swelled with a heady sense of personal satisfaction. Despite her intoxicated state, however, she still spotted a look of concern on Elsa's face, and decided to head off the impending** reply** of concern. And Anna did that just as she tapped an index finger against her sister's pursed lips. "I'm getting to know you pretty good, sissy-face. That's not all I got paid. We all got a nice bonus, sort of like a legal bribe to make sure we sign up for next year's festival, too. So don't you fret, honey. I'm not just handing over all my cashola to you just so I can feel proud but have to live out of a dumpster." The idea to show her sister the actual cash she'd received as a bonus wasn't part of Anna's initial plan, but she just felt so wonderfully proud of herself that before she knew it, she'd dug back into her backpack and produced the rubber band bound wad of bills.

Elsa's jaw dropped as she handled the considerably thick roll of hundred dollar bills. She immediately heard when Anna was speaking again, as her sister's voice was quieter and more introspective. "So, yeah. Cash to register for classes this fall. Take the _Towncar_ in for a full inspection and tune-up. Fix up a few things around my place...but for **tonight,** my plan is to spoil my sweet Supergirls."

When Rapunzel left the bathroom a short while later, her cheeks were rosy and she'd wrapped one of the fluffy bath robes around her naked body. She stayed put, right in the bathroom doorway, as the sight of Elsa blubbering and proudly fussing over Anna filled Rapunzel with a sweet, aching warmth.

_Little by little, Goddess. Little by little, even as we dive into new, unexplored territory...we're holding hands._

_ And sometimes, if we're **really fortunate**, we find the new things fit us in the same, sweet way that old things did. Just...with more meaning._

_ And more kinds of love._

* * *

The bedroom door was closed once again. This time, however, the _Do not Disturb_ sign had been flipped around. The message on the backside, _Cleaning in Progress,_ had been crossed out.

Below, scrawled in pink and green markers, were the words _Magic in Progress._

Half-empty plates of swordfish, asparagus, and macaroon crusts were piled up in the living room. _Under the Tuscan Sun _was nearing its ending on the big screen television, but nobody was there to watch it. By the time Elsa had finished her first glass of wine, Rapunzel was already halfway through **her** third and tugging on her girlfriend's hand.

Rosy-cheeked and squeaky clean, she had loudly declared that the party was about to move. "Banana, help me drag this itty bitty Earth child into the room of sleeping...where we will **do no sleeping of any kind!**"

Anna's body and mind were wrapped in an overwhelming mish-mash of heady euphoria and rocket fueled enthusiasm. She tore off one last, huge bite of her final chili macaroon, before grabbing her giggly sister's free hand and leading the party into the bedroom

"Party goes where the party rockers go. Give us a fabulous spell, my good witch of the south!"

Caught up in the warm, festive atmosphere, Elsa swallowed a large mouthful of neopolitan ice cream. The brain freeze hit her instantly and she moaned, but just as she was pulled to her feet, she turned back to Rapunzel and flicked her gaze towards the half-full bottle of wine on ice. "My darling witch, don't forget the magic juice!"

Rapunzel snatched the bottle automatically, and as she stumbled along after her girlfriend, Elsa's words struck her as absurdly funny. Her uproarious laughter filled the entire hotel room, echoing down the halls and drawing amused chuckles from maintenance staff by the elevator.

Cheeks rosy and bathrobe sash slipping, Rapunzel let out a more-than-tipsy cheer. "I tasted the magic juice last night, and it ain't in this **bottle!**"

Three inebriated, happy young women disappeared into the bedroom. A minute later, Anna flounced back outside, flipped over the _Do not Disturb_ sign, and scrawled a more fun message on the wooden placard.

_I'm gonna go into this bedroom and mind the fuck out of my manners. I'm just gonna lay in bed, watch those two vibrant women, and forget all about how I should forget **all about what I feel for them.**_

Sucking a steadying breath, Anna stared over at the lone bath robe still hanging in the bathroom. Her skin burned with delicious warmth, and she whimpered pitifully.

_Fuck it, zero touching. Let them do what they want._

She yanked off her white t-shirt and fixed her sports bra straps. Another deep breath.

_I just wanna talk to them._

_ Talk to them...and feel loved._

Kicking the t-shirt into the bathroom, Anna staggered back into the bedroom, and closed the door firmly.

* * *

Anna praised her cloudy mind's last second decision to toss her t-shirt.

At the same time, she cursed that foolhardy decision.

_Watching them feels good...and feels safe. But they're, here, I'm here...and it's all about **me** right now._

Tingles lit up the physically exhausted but mentally energized redhead, and she put all her mental effort towards **not** rubbing her thighs together.

"Then Ez walked around our circle and traced another one outside. Like...**this.**" Dipping her finger back into the mason jar of lotion she borrowed from her High Priestess, Rapunzel drew a slow, lazy circle around Anna's belly button. Rapunzel's cheeks pinked as her index finger dipped and slid against the subtle grooves of defined abs. Pausing with her finger pressed against Anna's belly button, Rapunzel took a dainty sip from the wine bottle. "And we all closed our eyes, but oh my **goddess**, you'll never guess what…"

"**Shoosh!**" Elsa's cheeks were quite rosy as she loudly interrupted her girlfriend. Pressing three fingers against smiling lips, Elsa made a lazy, beckoning hand gesture...and continued until the wine bottle was in her right hand. She took a decidedly less dainty sip, glaring first at Rapunzel challengingly. "You know what we talked about, you little mouse. You know what tonight's...for."

For the first time since she'd been instructed to lay down on the bed ten minutes ago, Anna found her voice. Bashful and low, but curious all the same. "Hey, what...what? This Supergirl smells an itty bitty secret. Tonight's for a super party...right?" After propping herself up on her elbows, Anna momentarily forgot why she'd interrupted the other two. When several seconds slid by with no response from Elsa or Rapunzel, Anna became acutely aware of the finger twisting softly on her belly button. She screwed up her concentration, and shot sly glares t her left and right. "Secrets, secrets, they're against the law!"

_Yeah, like the whopper I have. That really **is** against the...oh shut up, brain._

Elsa and Rapunzel held their own staring contest, but when Rapunzel was the first to look away with a small smile, Elsa awkwardly cleared her throat.

_Just keep going. Share. Open up._

Taking another sip of wine for courage, Elsa brushed her right hand's fingertips against her sister's right shoulder. She took her time, traipsing her middle and index finger across Anna's freckle-dusted collar bone, and gently pushed her sister back down. Elsa's eyes sparkled, opening wider as she untethered herself from her self consciousness. "Right **now**, we're taking care of you. Merida, she told us…"

Anna swallowed thickly, her stomach wrapping up in guilty knots...before releasing a moment later.

Elsa continued, her sleepy whisper tender. "...she told us it was you who got the band that last show. Your hard work. She said you did favors for all the bands, you stayed up **both** nights...because you love your band. Your...friends." When Anna sniffled and nodded faintly, Elsa also sniffled, but she pressed on. "You're so **good** to the people you love...and we know that, sometimes, you forget to take time for yourself." Pausing again, Elsa shot a questioning glance over to Rapunzel, but the younger woman merely smiled softly and gestured back to the older one. Taking a deep, shuddering breath, Elsa stroked the side of her sister's neck as she finished. "So tonight we're taking care of you. Pampering you. Is that...is that okay?"

The raw honesty and openness pouring from Elsa's words and body language knocked the wind from Anna's lungs. Sniffling pathetically, she slid her hands under her behind, and mumbled a warbling affirmative.

_I took too much tonight. I can't do this all the time...so please, brain. I know I hurt you sometimes, but, **please…**_

****Soft, lotion-soaked hands stroked Anna's sunburned arms. Her dry legs. She didn't even try to halt the curling of her toes, or the languid whimpers tumbling from her dry lips.

_Please let me remember this. I won't move and I **won't** touch...but let me keep this sweet memory._

_ Tonight...let me pretend._

* * *

Several hours later, three young women slept like dead in a tangle of limbs and knotted hair.

Elsa was the last to fall asleep, as the memory of Rapunzel's hands on her backside from the prior night returned to her with overwhelming clarity.

When the sweet memory had played in its entirety, Elsa let out a ragged breath. Her mind implored her to re-situate herself, but sleep was far too tempting to resist.

With one arm wrapped around Anna's shoulders, and legs tangled with Rapunzel's, Elsa drifted off into a land of dreams and after-images. The memories of her shared nakedness with her cousin were sweetened all the more by her left hand as it laid beneath her underwear.

With each powerful dream, Elsa's fingers twitched and groped feebly. All night long, wetness trickled from her slick folds and coated the inside of her thighs.

_That was just...part one, though._

_ If that was part one...I don't know if I can **stand** to remember what came afterward._

* * *

The bed sheet clung to Elsa's chest, light blue fabric soggy and wrinkled as it bunched up below her collar. The pillow she pressed her face into was rapidly becoming warm as well, and for a brief, flustered moment, she considered the pros and cons of her last-second request.

**_'Do my back first? I mean, um...please? I...you know.'_**

Rapunzel hadn't laughed, or even giggled, although her smile had grown wider and warmer. She'd shuffled to the foot of the bed, but barely held back a snerk when Elsa had flopped onto her belly immediately. Her loose, unbraided hair splayed wildly over the pillow, and she'd let her body sink back into the bed.

It was only now, as a modicum of peace was found in her closed eyes, that Elsa realized her error in judgment...and how Rapunzel had tried to **fix** that error.

Gnawing on her bottom lip to prevent rogue laughter from escaping, Rapunzel squeezed the bath towel she held. The one she had offered to her cousin. She let it fall to the floor without another word, her eyes already on the stilted rise and fall of Elsa's back.

Despite herself, Elsa grinned sheepishly against the pillow. _She was offering to wipe the lotion off my front before I turned over. A silly, senseless little mistake I made...and just like that._

_ It's._

_ Forgotten._

Elsa's fluffy robe tickled her lower back, rear, and bare legs as it was drawn off. Cool air swept in from the open window, rolling over her skin and sending sweet chills up her spine. Her swollen bruise no longer hurt. Turning until that bruised cheek rested against the pillow, Elsa stared at her tousled hair.

She singled out the faded, grown out black lock. _Anna's changing me...and my Rapunzel. She's…_

"We start at the very beginning." Smothering her hands with more lotion, Rapunzel bent forward. Her knees sank into the mattress on either side of her cousin's feet. Face aflame as she observed each of Elsa's toe curls. Anticipation hung heavy in the air, and for a moment, Rapunzel saw nothing but four years worth of those dainty soles.

_Daddy and I would take Elsa along to the beach every summer. Every summer._

_ Every summer for four years. And every time, she forgot her sandals._

_ These sensitive, bare feet...always scorched by the white sand._

_ Those feet that, even back **then**, disgusted her. Every summer, for ten minutes...those feet were mine. In my hands, red and swollen, with Elsa hiding her face in shame._

Flicking her glance to the headboard, Rapunzel spied a mess of blonde hair. Locks strewn over a flushed face. Blue eyes that met her hazel ones with unrestrained desire.

_No shame. We start here...at the beginning._ Lotion rolled and dribbled as Rapunzel pressed her hands against her girlfriend's strong foot arches. Creamy, off-white splotches flowed out along the sensitive soles.

Elsa flinched. A heady chill rolled right up through her body, but her stare remained unbroken.

Rapunzel's brow furrowed, but the apology didn't reach her lips. It didn't have to, as a moment later, the lotion was nearly as warm as her gently prodding fingers.

_Whoopsies, forgot to warm it up first. I...oh. _

_ Oh...**Elsie.**_ Feeling a nudge against the inside of her thighs, Rapunzel looked down. Lotion-caked feet nudged their restrictions, and both women thought they only heard the breathy sigh they themselves released.

The same, hungry sigh slipped from both of their lips, and Elsa bashfully buried her face in her pillow. Her muffled words were clear all the same. "A very good place to...start."

The path Rapunzel's eyes followed felt natural. As second-nature as breathing, with the way that her cousin's alabaster legs lay fully stretched out...and parted.

A hint of pale yellow fuzz. Thighs which surrounded glistening folds of sensitive flesh. Rapunzel had committed the **sound** of her lover's desire to memory. The flushed face, open and honest in its earnest hunger.

The proof Elsa shared; the proof that her body hungered for the touch of her cousin. Every captured experience twisted around in Rapunzel's gut.

Eyes closing for a short moment, Rapunzel let out a long, slow exhale as her hands found her lover's bare feet once more.

_Lust...go sit on the shelf. Touch by touch, inch of skin by blessed inch of skin. _

_ This is your body, Elsie...and it's my honor to introduce the **both** of us to that._

* * *

Calloused hands grazed over taut muscles and fair skin. Elsa thought she knew the meaning of the word **tarry**, but after five minutes of massage, she had yet to feel any hands or lotion above her knees.

Elsa would have questioned the careful touches, the frequent pauses, and the strong thumbs that sank into her calf repeatedly...if she wasn't so preoccupied with clutching her pillow. Both hands grasping. Slippery fingers lavishing languid strokes against the sensitive webs between her toes.

Having prided herself in finding not only enjoyment, but indescribable fulfillment, in the twice weekly foot massages she **allowed** her cousin to give her...had Elsa feeling she was somewhat prepared. Prepared for the dizzying warmth blooming all over her body.

Thumbs kneaded firmly, right below the ball of Elsa's right foot. Her toes curled naturally, and sweat dotted her forehead as her hands clenched the pillow tighter. With each pressure point Rapunzel lavished, Elsa slipped further into a storm of blissful warmth. Her body betrayed her; reacted in ways completely unprompted and unpredictable.

_Just because...because she presses there._

_ There._

_ And...oh **g...guh.**_

Sliding her fingers down the center of each tense foot, Rapunzel's lips parted as she let out quiet, controlled pants. A pause, a push...followed by a twisting of ruddy fingertips. Her own toes curled...and she watched. She waited.

_Come undone for me, nerdface._

A visible shudder ripped through Elsa's body, loosening each individual, strained muscle. A heady moan slipped from her lips, and all at once, her arms and hands went limp.

Her heels canted outward.

Fingers splayed limply against the sweaty pillow case, and Elsa didn't even have the presence of mind to notice her tongue lolling out of the corner of her mouth. She failed to hear her cousin's pants over the loose, guttural sighs that tumbled easily from her throat.

The last muscles to lose tension were in her rear. Hips undulating down ever so slightly into the mattress, Elsa was finally able to feel the night breeze as it caressed her from head to toe. Her mind, which had been desperately clinging to a thousand memories, both of her abusive childhood and the hands that tugged at each knot, loosed each.

_I can only move my eyes. Look. Look around...watch everything I clung to._

_ Watch it all float away...like ninety nine balloons._

When each balloon-bound memory had faded, Elsa's hungry eyes sought out the only real thing she knew in the world, right at that moment. Unable to manage so much as a nod, she blinked. A second, longer blink followed. Her toes lay uncurled and spread out.

_No more tension...it's all just...gone._

_ The only place I want to be, right this very moment...is in your hands._

The feeblest of whines, joined by a single unashamed tear. Elsa then turned: not face-down in the pillow, but towards the endless night sky.

_Everything that held me down...it's all up there._

Tip-toeing her fingers up to the edge of her cousin's heels, Rapunzel bent over with care. She placed a gentle kiss on each of Elsa's lotion-soaked calves, before lathering her hands up with more lotion.

_Now then...listen to your body, dear._

Rocking forward onto her knees, Rapunzel slid her hands north. Warm lotion squelched and dripped, spreading along Elsa's quads.

Each breath Elsa drew was slow, effortless, and mindful. Dimly aware of a reflection in the window glass, Elsa stared. In the reflection, she watched the fuzzy outline of her cousin looming over her.

Hands still overflowing with excess lotion, Rapunzel pressed her palms right up against each of Elsa's butt cheeks. Several side to side swipes followed, as Rapunzel took her time in framing her girlfriend's round posterior.

A tremor flitted through Elsa's belly, and she directed her attention to it for just a moment.

_It's like her hands are framing my behind. Every push, every lift, and every squeeze._

A rosy glow raced across Elsa's cheeks, but her mind remained as a lake under a clear, starry sky. Placid, without ripples, while reflecting everything it experienced. A moment later, when Elsa **did** gasp, her muscles **still** didn't betray her.

_Now she's pressing down on my cheeks. Rubbing all around, the muscle underneath. The muscles I rely on for climbing...the muscles I abused when I was climbing._

_ This is one way to love my body. Put it in Rapunzel's hands...because she knows how to speak the language of my body. Even when I...don't. It's just...**oh that right there.**_

**_That place is dirty...and I want you to experience it. Help me...experience it._**

Rocking back until her rear rested against her cousin's slick thighs, Rapunzel rotated her wrists and stared in rapt fascination as her thumbs glided between, and parted, Elsa's butt cheeks. Round, soft, and lacking any tension, Rapunzel squeezed them tighter as she slid her lotioned thumbs along freshly waxed skin. Her cheeks pinked when she considered possible preparations her girlfriend may or may not have made, but Rapunzel couldn't restrain her next, breathy gasp.

_Little place of poopy pleasure. Well hello there, little one. I know what my Elsie thinks of you...but we know better, right? You aren't a nasty, dirty thing that needs to be hidden. Feel love, little one. Feel...the wind._

Rapunzel's thumbs glided over her girlfriend's sensitive asshole, and her own rear soaked up the involuntary shivers rolling through Elsa's legs. _That's it, nerdface. Just...let your body react. _A momentary pause, a blissfully timed cool breeze sweeping into the bedroom, and Rapunzel prodding the pale skin on either side of Elsa's rear entrance. The tiny, rosy patch of skin glistened with a thin sheen of lotion, and the fresh, night air rushed right up against it.

Craning her neck upwards, Elsa let the sweet chill of the air caress her flustered face. A heady, overstimulated gasp wrenched itself from her throat. Her eyelids fluttered, her jaw dropped, and a thousand sensations raced through her mind in a frantic race. One thumb slid away, but the other was quick to cover the sensitive, rosy hole.

Rapunzel pressed ever so gently, eyes diligent in their continuous sweeps up and down her girlfriend's limp body.

Twenty six years of being alive tore through Elsa's body, screaming from inside out that it was all **too much.** Teeth clenching as her head shook, Elsa's eyes rolled up while a second, more primal cry lit up the night air.

Her body burned. Her skin sang. From a dim corner of her mind, Elsa felt weight shifting from side to side over top of her quads. The warm moistness of her lotion-slicked skin.

The way it grazed and brushed up against the warm wetness between Rapunzel's thighs. Elsa felt the warmth of her cousin...and with one final, shuddering breath, she let everything go again.

Rapunzel placed no pressure on her lover's asshole...so when her thumb slipped inside without any effort, she shivered from head to toe. Shuffling her rear against Elsa's legs, Rapunzel greedily drank in the light-headed, dizzying euphoria her body was gifted with each time she slid her moist nether lips against lotion-slicked thighs.

_You're open to me, Elsie. And when you're open to me, you're open to yourself._

Gifting her cousin's twitching patch of puckered skin with one final, gentle tickle, Rapunzel re-applied fresh lotion to her hands, and pushed further up along alabaster skin. Palms coasted over the toned slope of Elsa's back, and Rapunzel ended her journey just as she laid down atop her cousin.

Breasts pressing against a slick back, Rapunzel soaked in each breath Elsa took. Each heartbeat thumping throughout her chest. Warm breaths on a red-tipped ear.

With a feverish nuzzle, Rapunzel wrapped her fingers around her cousin's tension-free shoulders. The full-bodied slickness she rested against allowed her to rock her body slowly, up and down, as thighs lavished pale quads with loving attention.

_This is our safe place, Elsa. You and me. When we're together, time stops._

_ My body is an instrument, tuned to pleasure yours. And yours...the things you can **do** with yours._

Tucking her fingers along the underside of her cousin's armpits, Rapunzel shivered as she felt palms sliding against her generous hips. Elsa made no other movements, however, and Rapunzel continued lavishing her girlfriend with full-body friction and warmth.

Time stopped.

_And you'll learn to trust and love your body, Elsa. You won't question the way it reacts to my touches. To...to **your** touches._

_ Your body knows what it wants, what it likes...and it's never too late to come back to loving your body._

Elsa wept. Silent tears, no tension, and blanketed in raw physical confidence. Rapunzel pressed her body against her cousin's, back arching and filling in each contour along Elsa's limp body. Tears counted, actions effortless, and reactions as instinctual as each breath Elsa sucked in.

_All you know is clumsy sex...and that fills me up like nothing else._

_ Now let me fill you up. Or rather...remind you where you left your love for your body._

Like a dam breaking, words crashed out of Elsa's tear-stained lips. Hungry, raw, and absent of the weight of fears. "I'm sorry…"

Burying her face against the back of Elsa's neck, Rapunzel breathed heavily and continued rocking back and forth. She waited...and at the sound of Elsa releasing her plea, wept as well.

"**I never should have hurt you. Cursed you."**

** "You're mine...and I love you. My very own blessing."**

** "You wear every...every scar."**

** "I...I love you. I love. Love. I love...ME."**

And with that, Elsa apologized to herself...and forgave herself. Minutes later, her exhausted sobs trickled off into a deep sleep.

Rapunzel stayed awake for ten minutes more.

She prayed to her Sun Goddess.

She cried softly.

The only promise she had to make, she made to Elsa.

_If you ever forget this love, I'll always remind you._

_ I'm bound to you, Elsie._

_ You're in **my** care...and any time, day or night…_

_ ...we can stop time together so you can love yourself._

* * *

When Anna finally awoke in the hotel bed, it took a good several minutes to identify the gnawing feeling permeating her skin and bones. Rapunzel packed her younger cousin's belongings, while Elsa dressed her little sister as manageably as she could.

Check out was a fleeting blur. The ride home, a brutally interminable blur.

Some part of Anna heard the warm wishes she was sent off with; felt the powerful hugs Elsa and Rapunzel gave her before dropping her off at her apartment.

A long, slow climb up the stairs. Completely wiped out, Anna very nearly put off checking her mail until later.

But something told her she would find a hint to her mental state within.

*Click* *Slap*

_Oh. Look at that. _

_ Mailbox, just like me. Just like that feeling the other day._

_ Empty._

It was only when Anna went to slam the mailbox door that she spotted the plain, white envelope jammed against the right side of her box.

Withdrawing it as though it was a priceless treasure, Anna stumbled through her exhaustion as she floundered into her apartment. Larry greeted her, she fed her dear, furry friend...but it all felt empty.

_Treated myself bad...what did I expect._

Retreating to her bed, Anna curled up under the repaired Supergirls' quilt, and pressed a feeble kiss to the letter. She whispered a quiet, meek prayer.

_Please...don't be empty. Have something. Have news that fills me with...**something.**_

* * *

_Anna,_

_I don't know when you'll get this, but it feels too important to just text. I hope you and the band had fun at the festival, rocked out hard, and didn't get into too much trouble. It's not hard to see you as a band manager...your friends are lucky._

_ Alright, I have to cut to the point of this, because since you left, things have been happening so fast. And since most of this is your fault, I wanted you to know the latest._

_ Well, maybe not your fault._ _More like, because of you...you sweet, nosey rabbit._

_ I don't know where to start. You got Meg to open up to you, but then again I know what it's like to sit down with you and half an hour later realize I just spilled my guts to you. Me not wanting to be spotted hanging around her dorm room might have been a logical reason for not checking on her myself, but I know it wasn't a good reason._

_ Then you came back with her. It was like you knew I'd believe you if you told me you checked on her and she wasn't doing good...but you were able to cheer her up. I only asked you to see if she was alright, but I didn't think you'd bring her over. Sorry for rambling. I just didn't know you already knew her. _

_ And you brought her things over, too! Did you know I might freak out because a freshman carrying boxes of clothing and a backpack over to one of her teachers' apartments, and then not coming out for the rest of the day, could be seen as suspicious? That me or Meg, or both of us, might be seen by the wrong people and get reported to administration? Did you ever think you shouldn't have done that?_

_ Sorry again. I'm not mad. I'm just overwhelmed._

_ I know I told you we flirted now and then, but if it was only a little flirting, that's not worth risking her education and my job for. But you brought her back to my place, like you knew something about us that we didn't. Or that we didn't think was obvious for anyone else to see._

_ Wow, how did I get to page two already? You're a thousand miles away, but here I am writing to you but pretending I'm talking to you._

_ Alright. Anyway. We're staying together at my place. We don't know for how long, but probably until I start hearing rumors around the staff mailroom. I do not want Meg to be disciplined for seeking help from somebody she trusts. Even if that person is me, one of her teachers._

_ But, Anna. I can't let her try to do this alone. I think you knew that, too. But there is progress, and I wanted to fill you in quick._

_ I politely spoke with her gymnastics trainer and explained that her losing her whole scholarship because of an injury brought on mostly by doing gymnastics is just wrong. That, and having no counseling support or rehabilitation options available on campus to injured and stressed athletes bordered on criminal._

_ Then I name dropped the only good lawyer I know. Please don't tell him that._

_ Anyway, it's been a few days since you left, and things are looking up. Meg's coach agreed to amend the university rules, letting students with minor injuries access great off-campus rehab centers and psychologists._

_ Students with more severe injuries, ones that basically end their competitive athletic opportunities, retain 2 full years of their scholarship and get a lot of student loan options for the other 2 years._

_ Meg's in that second group. She'll probably never compete again. Getting back part of her scholarship helped bring her spirits back up some._

_ I guess she was keeping this stuff from her dad before, too...but she called and talked to him awhile yesterday. That helped too, I think, but she won't let him pay for her other two years. _

_ She can be a little stubborn, huh?_

_ But I'm helping her. At least, I think I am. Some rehab work on her ankle, wrapping it, and doing whatever I can. She's going to her classes again, thank goodness._

_ Anna, did you know Meg has a thing for ancient Greek history and literature? The shelves in her room are full of those books, and I was thinking about getting her an appointment with one of the Lit professors. Maybe that could help boost her mood more, if she majored in something she liked. Or loved, I guess. If you saw the way she lights up when I talk about fictional sea monsters. She'll just go on for an hour._

_ After awhile I sort of get lost, but it's really really nice to see her so interested in something. So happy._

_ And there's page 3. I guess that's it, just wanted to keep you in the loop. It's important you know the repercussions of the crazy plans you set into motion._

_ Say hi to everyone for me, and give your sister and cousin extra hugs. Sounds like you and Elsa are in a much better place now...and I know how happy that kind of thing can make a person._

_Your rabbit-friend,_

_Ariel_

_P.S._

_ I want Meg to heal up and be strong again. Feel strong again. I want her to find something to study that thrills her and helps make her time at U of O unforgettable. Makes her happy._

_ Is it selfish for me to want to be part of the reason she's happy?_

_ Because she's part of the reason I'm happy. Not just happy here...but happy._

_ A big part of that reason._

_ Call me sometime. It would be nice to talk with you...God help me, I feel like I'm 19 again._

* * *

Anna slept for thirty hours non-stop, rising only twice to pee and dump milk and cheerios down her throat.

Each hour she slept uneasily, she clung to the letter Ariel had sent her.

_They're finding each other. It's small, and very far away...but it's something._

_ It's not...not **empty**, now._

* * *

Nudging the passenger side door open with her bare feet, Rapunzel sighed wearily as she stretched her legs out. Eyelids slid shut as her bare feet sank into the curbside patch of grass in front of Mulan's apartment complex.

Rapunzel only realized she'd heard a squelching sound from underfoot after she **felt** something flatten and spread out along the arch of her left foot.

_Moist. Not grass. Not dry dirt._

A resigned cringe followed, but Rapunzel threw her shoulders back and puffed out her cheeks in defiance.

_Just...don't nose breathe. If I don't do **that**, I can't accidentally **smell doo-doo surprises.**_

Just the act of sitting upright sent an uncomfortably sharp twinge through Rapunzel's lower back, and she leaned against the center console. Two and a half days sprinkled with liberal sessions of body strain or contortion finally caught up with her, and for a moment, she indulged in a childish sulk.

_Back to hiding. Poopy foot. All that work to do at our place...and I don't even want to **blink** in case it tweaks these old joints even more._

_ If I could just get one sweet little distraction._

When next Rapunzel opened her eyes, her wish was granted...in the form of her girlfriend tossing open the driver's side back door. With every umbrella, poncho, and pinecone necklace that Elsa draped over her right forearm, she grumbled. When Elsa realized her exasperation-enhanced strength was waning, she yanked out her cell phone and glowered at Kristoff's most recent text message.

The message was sent at eight o'clock sharp, and reached Elsa's phone one minute later. Her sour grumbling quickly became a minor, petulant fit.

**_'You wouldn't believe the awesome deal I got on drywall boards! Saved so much money, we could totally spring for lunch at that rib joint across town. Rapunzel knows the place. Elsa! It's eight o'clock and I'm laying your bricks! EXCITING, RIGHT?!'_**

"When I say no working on the weekends, **I mean just that!**"

One by one, Elsa yanked both her and Rapunzel's luggage out of the trunk of her car. Two bags were slung over each shoulder, and Elsa hauled her own pink suitcase out as though it weighed a mere five pounds."**Oh**, when I see that rascally **rascal**, I am gonna give him not one, but two pieces of my mind!"

The moment Elsa stepped up onto the sidewalk, however, she came to a stop. Thrilling, heady energy raced through her body and jumbled the thoughts her mind usually kept well organized.

_Breathe. Breathe. Breathe._

_ Look at myself._

_ All this antsiness isn't about Kristoff working extra hours. It's...knowing that I'm back here._

_ We're back here. And I know my Punzie won't try anything...because I trust her._

When Rapunzel's laugh, airy and laced with fondness, warmed Elsa's ears a moment later, she managed to relax. Her mind neatly shuffled waves of brain-traffic into an orderly flow. Elsa knew her thoughts, and she accepted them.

_But if I see an opening. If we're alone at Mulan's place. If I feel a need, a desire, a...**something** in my body. Rapunzel. The shower. The closet. The kitchen._

_ I don't **want** to hide...**or** hold back. I know what I want...**who** I want. Regardless of where we're staying._

Turning to offer her cousin a cheeky grin, Elsa gave an over exaggerated shrug as her luggage laden arms surged with effortless strength. "If you're laughing at **me**, dear...well. **Are you?**"

Despite the pricks of pain in Rapunzel's lower back and the unavoidable odor beneath her feet, her smile grew wider. Having the undivided attention of her girlfriend in that very moment made Rapunzel's throat clench sweetly, and she couldn't resist a flirty purr. A suggestive whisper followed.

"Three reasons. One, my little nerdface still thinks it's Sunday. Maybe...she never wants that weekend to end."

It was a long moment before Elsa realized her own mistake, cringed, and mentally apologized to Kristoff.

"Two. Um...poo." Lifting both of her bare feet in demonstration, Rapunzel knocked her heels together. A few glops of smelly animal waste fell back onto the grass.

"And...three." This time, Rapunzel forced a nonchalant smirk. Gripping the car seat with one hand and the dashboard with her other, Rapunzel rocked backwards ever so slightly.

_Whatever, I'm not hurt. Get up, get out, and get moving...because I want to smooch the hell out of my cutie pie in **every** ripped up room at our place._

A moment later, Elsa had dropped every piece of luggage before stumbling to her cousin's side.

Rapunzel blushed hotly, ears ringing as she finally felt the crashing waves of pain in her lower back. Her attempt to hop right out of the car ended in failure as she flopped back against the center console, eyes wide and unfocused. Sweat dotted her forehead.

_I don't remember crying out in pain. I don't remember that instant of even **feeling** pain. But...there it is. Mama done overdid it._

Drinking in Elsa's cool hands on her flushed cheeks and forehead, Rapunzel's body sagged as she forced out a resigned murmur. "Three. Threw my back...out. Out again. Outtie out...**ouch.**"

It was with the utmost care and doting that Elsa carried her injured Rapunzel up three flights of stairs. She had never properly carried another person in her arms before, but she trusted the memory **her own** body had of being carried. Lean arms, strong and steady. Balance. Minimal discomfort.

No pain aggravation.

As Elsa bore Rapunzel to their shared bed in Mulan's apartment, her body drew from the memory of being carried, while injured, half a mile. When Elsa closed their bedroom door, she spent ten uninterrupted minutes sharing hushed, thoughtful kisses with Rapunzel.

_Doesn't matter if I never carried somebody like that before. I remember how it felt when Kida carried me the other day._

_If I just hold and bear Rapunzel the way that Kida did for me...I could do no better than that._


	105. Chapter 105

An hour after arriving back at Mulan's apartment, Elsa was ready to head out once more. Every piece of muddy clothing she and Rapunzel had worn during the retreat was in the washing machine. After changing into a pair of faded and knee-torn jeans, sneakers, and a loose fitting red t-shirt, Elsa re-packed her duffel bag.

_Blueprints. Electrician guides. Lunch. Safety gear for today._

A quick glance around the bedroom revealed Motoko, Miles Davis, and Dipper splitting their time between the bed and several fluffy blankets. Somewhere in the blanket fort was Larry, peeking out occasionally with eyes that shone with gratitude. Chuckling weakly at her sister's sloth, Elsa made another mental note.

_Drop Larry off at Anna's place after work today. Or maybe tomorrow, if I'm too tired after work. Looks like the poor little fellow had enough attention from the cats this weekend._

Elsa took a few moments to do some last minute straightening up in the bedroom, before making her way over to the ajar bedroom door. No sooner was her hand on the knob, then Rapunzel's tired yet amused voice warmed her ears.

"There she goes, off to build something **wonderful** while I get to lay here all day and be the lump that I am."

Despite Rapunzel's sarcastic tone, Elsa still heard the undercurrent of disappointment, and after making sure the bedroom door was shut tight she returned to her cousin's side. Elsa's cheeks were rosy as she brushed her hands up the length of the fuzzy, red blanket. "You've got everything you need, right? I can teleport right back here any time, just call or text or...yell."

The next time Rapunzel laughed, it was free of dejection, and she nibbled her bottom lip affectionately. "Think I'm all set for the apocalypse here, nerdface. Ice packs, cooler, a PB&J sandwich that's so big it should be illegal." Her eyes flitted around her immediate surroundings while her hand sought out Elsa's. "And hey, don't you mope like that. Stop feeling guilty about you know what."

Elsa's gaze flicked between the closed bedroom door and her cousin, but she wasted little time in drawing Rapunzel's hand up and pressing a lingering kiss there. "Still my fault. Got too excited Saturday night. Bent you like, you know...a pretzel." The last word was mumbled against the back of Rapunzel's hand, and Elsa fought her overwhelming urge to topple over into bed.

Both young women heard Mulan call from out in the living room, abruptly cutting their little conversation short. "Elsa, are you ready to go soon?"

The apologetic, doe-eyed look Elsa offered caused Rapunzel to whimper pitifully. She shimmied a bit, slapped on a crooked smile, and clapped Elsa's hand between her own hands. A hushed, playful request followed. "Just means I need to stretch more. That's something I'd **love** to get some help with."

Shortly afterward, Elsa was on her way out the door along with Mulan. It took her a few minutes before she trusted her flustered voice to work properly, which was right about when Mulan offered assistance for Rapunzel's injury. "And if she ever needs anything and you are not available, let me know. I can swing back this way any time, even if just for a bathroom trip."

After sending Kristoff a text, Elsa pocketed her phone, and patted Mulan's right shoulder. "Thanks, really, but you're already…" Elsa trailed off when she heard her friend hum in disapproval, and after a moment, Elsa bashfully relented. "Means a lot, thank you. Jerkface."

Mulan's ears reddened at the sound of her new nickname, and she giggled merrily. "Oh! I also spoke to Jafar and Lydia about this Friday. Your cousin and your sister are both more than welcome...and I do not think Jafar has **ever** played the game as a **player character** before."

Elsa couldn't help the guilty grin that found its way onto her face, and she drank in the sights of San Francisco as the smell of trees and mud began to fade from her recent memory. "Oh...I hope I didn't make him cry again."

Both Mulan and Elsa laughed again as they turned onto the highway and headed downtown.

_I hope both Punzie and Anna can make it to the game on Friday. My first time as a dungeon master...**and** I get to use all the wonderful things Esmerelda taught me about fae!_

* * *

School was out for the day, but in the choir room, the Lowell High Choraleers were putting in overtime. With the County choir competition only two weeks away, the group of talented singers was putting every free minute before, between, and after classes towards perfecting their acapella numbers.

Their instructor had been called out of school for a family-related medical emergency, and although his designated second in command was also conspicuously absent, the Choraleers were independent and capable of staying on task independently.

That initiative was something that the Choraleers president, Beatrice Potter, counted on as she crept quietly towards her choir teacher's office. She was only several feet from the door, stocking feet sliding along the floor after having abandoned her clacking platform shoes...when an empty soda can clattered against faded tiles and rolled out of the office.

_I **knew** I saw somebody sneak in there. What the hell are they after...all we've got in the performance safe is, like, twelve dollars and some string cheese._

Tip toeing around the empty can of Sprite, Beatrice grasped a nearby folded metal chair, before creeping closer. A flicker of shadow inched into the doorway.

Beatrice gulped, knees knocking together as she raised the metal chair overhead. _I swear to fucking God if I swing and miss I'm still gonna **nail** this thieving asshole with a mouthful of my **panic vomit!**_

From the choir room, the combined crescendoing voices of the alto section and the bass section filled Beatrice with a strange form of courage. With a strangled cry, she leapt into the office doorway and swung the folded metal chair blindly.

* * *

Hiccup was the first to respond as he called out from the storage room in the back of _Vinyl for Losers_. "Sneaking around your school in a white bed sheet. Be thankful it was just a chair and not a thrown desk."

Saffron's hair was still a little worse for the wear from her mohawk, and she wore it in a simple pony tail that afternoon in the shop. After dropping her bookbag on the floor, she cracked a tentative grin and exhaled in relief when her cheek only stung a bit. "Never got a hug from Beez before. Totally a fair trade, am I right?"

Merida reacted to the story behind Saffron's fresh right cheek bruise in a slightly less joking manner. For a moment, the shaved-bald woman forgot her own cheek even hurt. "For **giving** them money?!" She barked out a nervous laugh, but before she knew it, she'd leaned over the sales counter and grasped her friend's head in her hands. Thumbs skirted around a nasty bruise, and it was only after Merida's hands became entirely too warm that she hunkered back behind the counter. She mumbled with mild concern yet, and kept a wary eye on her friend. "Got my ass beat for **stealing** money, sure...but for giving it out? For free?!"

Saffron seemed blissfully indifferent as she shrugged, pulled up a stool, and sat back down. As she replied, she absentmindedly flung her backpack onto the counter and pulled out a few textbooks. Pencils and a notebook followed, after which came homework. "Hey, I remember the crappy box vans the Whoraleers took to States last year. I might not be going with them this time, but they deserve a sweet ride there and back."

When Saffron's view was partially blocked out a few seconds later, she hummed gratefully. Shortly afterward, the pain began to outweigh the benefits of the ice pack, and her hum became a discouraged grumble. Even when Saffron's head drooped, though, she continued scribbling out her pre-calculus problems. "Okay Unc, Mer, rational functions aren't gonna do crap for this pain so can you please distract me with awesome '_how you spent your money_' stories?"

Hiccup rattled off the handful of autographed, China-exported albums he already ordered. When he also mentioned he was putting five hundred dollars into _Tank_ maintenance, Saffron whipped out her checkbook and matched that amount. When next, in a joking voice, Hiccup revealed that Saffon's comments about _crappy box vans_ hurt his van's feelings, Saffron wrote out **another** five hundred dollar check.

When Hiccup tried to backpedal and demur, Saffron combined a pout and a glower until her keyboardist friend finally accepted **both** checks she'd written. After that, the pair turned their attention to Merida, who was pressing a thumb gingerly against her own puffy cheek.

"Gonna get a sweet gold tooth next week. Dentist says my jaw should be in a museum...that's a fuckin' compliment if ever I heard one." When another stabbing pain cut off Merida's next sentence, she let her head drop against her folded arms.

A moment later, Merida swore her face was as red as a cherry...but she relished the cold relief.

Hiccup, meanwhile, chuckled fondly at the sight of Saffron holding onto Merida's shaved head, with the older woman's swollen cheek pressed against the ice pack that covered the teenager's bruised face. "Clever girl." He had been fiddling with the rubber-banded stack of hundred dollar bills in his tan slacks pocket, as well as the note from Anna. His amused grin withered into an uneasy smile as he announced his intention to head back into the stockroom for more album cleaning supplies.

Out in the shop, Saffron laughed. Merida grumbled and made half-hearted protests, but she grudgingly stayed put and wrote exactly what her younger friend told her to write for each math problem. Hiccup's smile grew a bit wider again.

* * *

The lights in _Vinyl for Losers_ were all shut off, save for one at the far back of the room. Several young men, drunk from their Friday evening bar crawl, guffawed as they taped a large poster to the outside window. The face drawn on the poster in thick, black marker would have been completely unrecognizable, if not for the caption '_My God, your God, Frampton the Immortal'_ on the bottom.

In the back room of the shop, Anna was not drunk, but her stomach protested at the truckload of lasagna she'd dumped into it at dinner earlier. As she knelt down by the wall-mounted safe, her legs burned in protest from her final courier test-ride with Korra that morning. Pride swelled in her chest and quelled the ache in her muscles somewhat.

_New job fuckin' acquired...and the more pain I tolerate the more I can make._

After mis-entering the safe code two times, Anna sighed in relief as the door opened on the third try. The receipts, several folders jammed with business-related documents, and another, smaller safe lay inside. Anna cringed at her lack of organization, but relaxed somewhat at the thought of Hiccup reorganizing the entire thing on Saturday. Removing the pay stub folder, Anna combed through a stack of slips, and removed all of hers dating back to January of that year.

_Like I told Hic, I'll still be around most days to help out...but we don't do enough business to keep four employees. _

Once all of her old pay stubs were safely in her backpack, Anna withdrew the second, smaller safe. It was decorated with every _Hot Topic_ sticker she'd been able to find three years prior. Inside the smaller safe was a few crumpled five dollar bills.

A moment later, the smaller safe was locked and back inside the larger one. It was two thousand dollars heavier, while Anna was two thousand dollars lighter. A small, guilty smile crept onto her face as she closed the large safe with a firm push.

Soon, she was resting on the stockroom floor. Her eyes danced from left to right as they followed the hanging ceiling light overhead.

_And now I'm square. All paid up._

One last pill for the day slid past her lips and down her throat. She shivered, blinking away stubborn tears.

_Gotta keep moving. Stay busy. Don't be empty._

Outside, the group of intoxicated young men hollered cheerfully before moving on down the sidewalk. A light rain had begun to fall, pattering against the window before sliding down to the brick front. Anna sniffled, before crawling over to the nearby sofa. She stared out towards the sales floor, eyes roaming the aisles of the place she'd built along with her friends.

_Make my **own** money. Handle my **own** business._

A wet, croaking hiccup followed.

_Don't disrespect this place with my personal shit. Don't disrespect...my friends._

Only after Anna's phone had buzzed for five minutes non-stop did she draw it out and check her messages. One from Elsa, one from Rapunzel, and one from Korra. Flopping down on her left side, Anna scrolled through each, in order.

**_'Hope you had fun going out with your friends tonight. I think my gaming group wants to adopt Rapunzel as a new player...and I think Jafar wants me to be the dungeon master forever. Our game is still going...let me know if you want the address, if you want to stop by later tonight. It would be nice to see you soon, Anna. This weekend? Next week? I love you...tell me how your bike messenger tryout today went when you get the chance. ~Elsa'_**

**_ 'Nanners! Banunu! My dear, squishy travel buddy! My back is almost all healed up, so you better get ready, because I'm gonna buy a sweet little bike and follow you around at your new job! Tooting my horn as I'm dying, like, two miles behind you. Haha. But don't you be a stranger...and by that, I mean get your ass over to check out the grand freakin' palace we're building! Me, Elsie, Kida, Kristoff. Saffron's got the tapes if you want to check those out, too. Okay gotta go, the party needs their tricky little imp to guide them, and I'M the imp! And the imp misses her Banana. Come visit soon, else I'ma kidnap you. ~Punzie'_**

**_'Great work today, Monster...you earned your spot. Works out great for me, since I need to move to the afternoon shift anyway. New mixed martial arts training gig at the gym downtown, you should drop by sometime. I can show you how to bust skulls and own fools, haha. Oh yeah, tell your friend I'll give her a call about that phys ed thing for the fall. Sounds boring, but it's money, and as a future trainer of world champion ass kickers, I gotta save me plenty of that money! Finish up early on Monday and we can grab some lunch...see you then, Monster! ~Korra'_**

Anna had managed to compose and send a feisty message in reply to Korra, but after that, words failed her. Her thoughts became jumbled and muddy, and before she knew it, an uneasy sleep overtook her.

_Go away, Anna._

_ Go the fuck away, Anna._

_ Stop bleeding this shop dry of money._

_ Just go...**away.**_

_ Stay busy and don't...**don't**...think about them._

_ But don't hurt them...please._

It was shortly after midnight when Anna jerked awake. The rain had been joined by rolling thunder and brief, dazzling flashes of lightning. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, Anna slung her book bag over her right shoulder, and made her way back to her apartment.

_Guess I just gotta get a little fucked up whenever I'm with them._

_Okay then._

* * *

A week after the Wiccan Retreat, Rapunzel was finally back on her feet, with only a slightly sore **back** remaining from her tweaked injury. During her time resting up, however, she'd gotten quite settled in at Mulan's apartment. Any personal awkwardness at living with Elsa's old girlfriend had fled Rapunzel's mind quickly, and it wasn't long before she was plotting epic dinners and movie nights for after Mulan returned from the university and Elsa was done working on the apartment for the day.

Melanie also came, every day that Rapunzel was recuperating, in order to help around the apartment and entertain her sensei for a few hours.

During that week, Rapunzel even managed to impress **herself** with the restraint she showed in a shared bed. Memories of Elsa tentatively exploring, and then later allowing her own body to be enthusiastically explored, remained with Rapunzel...but she found fulfillment enough in quiet kisses and sleepy cuddles every night.

_There'll be time to grow and explore once we're safe in our own place. Elsie wants to feel safe...and I do, too._

_ But really, for now...this is really quite more than okay. It's pretty...pretty great._

So it was that the following Saturday afternoon, Rapunzel had made her way over to the under construction apartment to see the week's progress. She cheered and marveled at the stripped away floor, nearly finished walls, and extensive window-work which was already done.

The second floor brought more pleased squeals from Rapunzel, but when she came to the master bedroom, the last thing she expected to see was Elsa cleaning off a set-up tent.

The same tent the pair had used the prior weekend during their retreat.

Elsa turned and, with a bashful yet insistent voice, told her cousin and girlfriend exactly what was on her mind. Exactly what she wanted the two of them to do.

"Camp out. Like last weekend. You know...like in the music store. **Together.**"

The hesitation in Elsa's blushing gaze was clear, but the desire in her voice was even **clearer**. It was only after Rapunzel had laughed affectionately, pushed Elsa back inside the tent, slipped in herself, and traded explorative, loving kisses for five minutes that Rapunzel bothered to voice her obvious answer.

"Best idea ever. Let's...let's do it, nerdface."

Later, the pair had told Mulan of their intent...minus the more intimate details. Despite Rapunzel's eagerness, profuse apologies at the abrupt change of plans had tumbled from her lips...which Elsa had noticed. She waited until they were back at their construction-zone of an apartment to make an off-handed remark.

"Mulan wasn't put out that we decided to do...this. But I think it's, um...really very sweet that it worried **you.**"

Rapunzel had blushed hotly in response, before shoving another Bagel Bite into her cousin's grinning mouth. Rapunzel's fingers brushed Elsa's lips, sending a gut-clenching jolt through the younger woman. She stifled a pathetic whimper.

_I just want you to feel comfortable. Wherever we are...and whatever we do._

_ But, yeah...I see you now, Elsie. I see that you want more. You're taking charge more._

_ Our little tent in our unfinished place...let's christen the **hell** out of it._

* * *

By the middle of April, Anna had given up trying to lure Merida out for drinks at any of the local bars. She really had no desire to, and was quite inspired by the enthusiastic, driven way that Merida was tackling song composition and recording preparation. The band's success at _LaLaFest_ seemed to light a brilliant blaze in Merida which bloomed in every direction, much like the short orange bristles of hair which had already grown back on her shaved head.

When Merida wanted to play, Anna was there. Now that Merida wanted to get down to business and **work**, Anna found it was better just to offer occasional tips while giving her brash friend ample space.

During her own free time at _Vinyl for Losers_, Anna found herself engaged in lyric-writing exercises with Saffron. With Lars and Chelsea pulling double shifts at the post office and Hiccup trying to control the tripling of their Youtube fanbase's input, Saffron was the only band member with enough free time to take a bite out of lyric-writing responsibilities.

Merida's composition pace was a hard one to match, but with Anna's help, Saffron made great progress on a good number of promising tracks.

Lacking her usual drinking companion in Merida, and trying to keep her mind off of relatives she knew she was attracted to, Anna had reached out to other friends. Friends who she was now delighted to have as occasional bar buddies.

Hans was happy spending time with his friend and classmate, whether talking shop or obscure _Fall Out Boy_ trivia. As April wore on, the pair grew closer, and each always had their eye out for a potential date for the other.

It was the third person in Anna's new bar hopping group, Korra, who was the catalyst for the most trouble and the most spontaneous adventure. Having deemed her Monster fit for solo delivery shifts, Korra had been over the moon when Anna offered her a spot on the _Bar-team._

"Let's go Monster, Gin. Race you both to the next bar...you puke, you buy!"

"You're on, Kor, but I ain't gonna lose. Today's shift was **easy as shit** and I got energy to burn!"

"Damnit, I puke after a gin and tonic **one time** and...h-hey, that's cheating!"

More often than not, Anna won their little races. Most of the time, Korra ended up losing her dinner...but bought the next round cheerily. Hans always brought up the rear, but with cell phone photos of his wacky friends to show for it.

He ribbed them endlessly with the framed moments in time, and all three enjoyed their break from adult life once or twice every week.

Anna did everything she could to stay busy...to keep her mind occupied. She knew, however, that eventually Elsa and Rapunzel would realize they'd been one Supergirl short for some time.

_They're so into each other...and that's good for them. And I want that for them. I don't...don't want them asking about me. Checking on me. Me...and these feelings._

_ But even though I don't...I still sort of do._

* * *

The first of May meant rent payments were due. If any tenants in Rapunzel and Elsa's building, including themselves, needed to speak with their landlord, everyone knew he could be found in his office.

For the last three weeks, however, he'd been stopping by the construction site for a guided tour with Elsa. It was his regular Thursday morning appointment now, and with each passing week, he looked forward to it with increasing childish glee.

After a month of hard work, the project was nearing completion.

The landlord of _Carmel Rincon Apartments_, Aarav Chopra, took a step back to get a good look at his new office poster. Nestled between two windows, the two feet by three feet grey poster-board was laminated and labeled '_Tenant Rent Status_'. Across the top were listed month and year, from January 2016 until June 2017. Down the right side was each numbered room on the five floor complex, next to which was the last name of each renter.

Gold stars indicated a rent bill paid on time, while silver stars represented a late bill which had been paid. Red stars denoted months which had not yet been paid, but while red star stickers accounted for one fifth of the total in the first four months of that year, over half of the stickers were silver.

Sighing as he slid his thumbs along the taped sides of the poster, Aarav relaxed slightly. He pulled out several small, computer printed photographs, and relaxed further before taping them alongside the one renter who managed to get a gold star every month.

_I would not have agreed to this from any other renters...but Miss Corona is an exception. The work that she and her friends have done to her apartment and the one above it...is nothing short of phenomenal._

The final photo he taped up was one of himself smooshed in the middle of a group picture. Kida and Rapunzel on his right, Elsa and Kristoff on his left, and behind them the recently finished windowed-alcove opposite the first floor living room. Aarav chuckled fondly, cheeks pinking in anticipation.

_I wonder...would they be amenable to a similar re-design in other apartments here?_

* * *

The moment Saffron heard steady hammer strikes from downstairs, she excused herself from Kida and Rapunzel's drywall party and bolted up the circular staircase. Moments later, the rambunctious teenager was basking in the warm, Thursday morning sunlight as she filmed Kristoff hard at work in the master bedroom. "Just look at that skill. Not many people can lay down hardwood like our Bjorgman can!"

From downstairs, both Kida and Rapunzel howled with laughter.

As Kida's laughter trickled off into a dry chuckle, she scraped a few bits of excess drywall onto her trowel before shooting an intrigued glance over at the crudely packed tent in the living room.

It was the third time she'd snuck a glance at the camping gear. Rapunzel knew that because she herself had been counting, and after failing to hide a bashful grin, she called her friend out on the observation. "You tell Cipher he's not allowed to have **that** tent. Unless you're just trying to imagine what goes on inside of it. Hmm?"

Kida laughed again, albeit quieter, and shot Rapunzel a lopsided smile. "I didn't think you'd be able to last the whole five weeks staying at Mulan's place. But in fact." The two lovers held their stare for another few moments, during which a glob of drywall slid off of Rapunzel's trowel and plopped onto her bare left foot. She didn't bat an eyelash, although her cheeks did pink at the continued staring. When next Kida spoke, Rapunzel bashfully looked away. "In fact...methinks this wasn't **your** idea."

A breathless, exuberant admission followed. "No, it was...Elsa wanted to." Fumbling for the damp rag on her toolbelt, Rapunzel dropped the trowel into a nearby bucket before kneeling down to clean her foot off. She knelt down slowly, as her lower back still held the hint of an ache from a month prior. "**Goddess**, Ki. I just…"

A moment later, the apartment was lit up with noise again. Kristoff tromped downstairs, guffawing at another one of Saffron's lame jokes. Melanie flung the front door open, clearly exhausted, but turned around just in time to grab a box that had slid out of Elsa's grasp.

"No way Kris, I had **no** idea…"

"Yeah, you say that **now**, but I smell a lawsuit…"

"**Krissy!**"

"**Safzilla!**"

"Holy crap, Elsa...this thing weighs more than Unobtanium! Lemme grab that one too…"

"Oh, thanks Mels, you're a lifesaver."

For a moment, Rapunzel found herself lost in three weeks of dizzying memories. Nights spent in her under construction apartment, in and out of a tent, with Elsa. Elsa who, with every new night spent together, showed Rapunzel just how much more she had to learn about her older cousin.

_Ever since that first time, that weekend at the retreat...I thought there might be setbacks. Go slow, take steps backwards, make sure Elsie was comfortable. But it's like there was this wonderfully vibrant, sexually expressive woman hiding inside of her all this time. And every night she comes out a little more, and I want to. I just...I just **want to**…_

A moment later Rapunzel felt a warm hand on her bare shoulder, as well as Kida's hushed, reassuring words against her ear. "Dinner tomorrow night, Corona. Tell me all about it."

A warbly hum followed, and Rapunzel nodded as she patted her lover's hand. Her own breath hitched for a moment, and she cleared her throat softly. "Nerdface has a sleepover tomorrow night. Do **you**...wanna sleep over **here**, then?"

_I just want to tell everyone. But there's only a few people I can tell. Like Kida...I can tell Ki._

_ Besides, Ki's the only other one I'd want share a tent with. Elsa...and Ki._

_ That's it and that's enough. I'm so filled up I can't think straight._

* * *

Merida was thoroughly engrossed in the latest issue of _Guitar World_ when she heard the jangle of _VFL's_ front door opening. Her sandaled feet were comfortably propped up on the sales counter, though, so she offered the visitor a quick wave and grunt of acknowledgement even as she was facing away from them.

Anna spent a full ten seconds struggling to get through the doorway with a hand-truck. The axle was rusted over, causing the wheels to turn slowly. The bulky stack of drinks in boxes slid and wedged against either side of the doorway. Eventually, Anna spouted a string of petulant curses before propping the hand-truck upright and carrying the boxes inside, one at a time. "Hic went back out to get a new alternator for the _Tank._ Alternator? Radiator? I dunno...some car part." She paused at the sales counter, dropping box number one against the linoleum with a jarring smack. The sight of Merida jumping and letting out a harassed yelp eased Anna's mood greatly, and she grinned cheekily. "**My** car will never ever ever be a drink hauling machine. And speaking of. I got the drinks for that **antique** over there...help me out you buttmonkey."

Merida glowered as she dumped the guitar magazine into a nearby cardboard box, but as she followed Anna back outside, she let out an impressed whistle. "Gatorade, OJ, Mountain Dew...and oh fuck yeah." Swiping the top case, Merida's eyes grew large and dewy as she spoke with reverence. "Mother fucking **Fresca.**"

In the rear of the store, to the right of the stockroom door, sat several boxes of compact disc cleaning and organizing paraphernalia. The space which those products used to occupy was now taken up by a cold beverage freezer. As Merida and Anna filled up the recent purchase to the brim, the former bashfully recounted how she'd come into possession of the item.

_'Saf's been dragging me to garage sales every Saturday. So we find this beast. Paint's all faded, door's busted, but the freezer unit still works. Next thing I know, we're rolling it back to that auto body shop near my place on this old red wagon Saf conned out of some little girl for, like, fifty bucks. So we found some new glass panels, the auto body shop dude showed me how to put fresh paint on, and bam. Next thing I know it's almost midnight and I'm getting an earful from Saf's mom about responsibility or some shit.'_

When the last of the drinks was packed into the freezer, Anna withdrew a Fresca for Merida and one for herself. She took a moment to admire the antique, as well as the great refurbishment job her friends had done. "Saf **does** like to get you in trouble sometimes, huh." Turning back to Merida, who had reclaimed her spot behind the sales counter with her magazine, Anna grinned knowingly and winked. "You never really minded trouble before...I don't think you mind **that** trouble at all."

Merida scoffed loudly, but ducked her face lower behind the magazine. She waved a hand errantly. "You wanna price that shit for me? Like, five bucks a can. Ten bucks a bottle...yeah, that works."

Anna chuckled quietly, but went to work writing up a list of prices, which she then taped to the top of the sliding glass door. Below the prices, she scribbled a disclaimer.

**_'Talk to Hiccup or Saffron for a discount.'_**

The next hour slipped by lazily as Merida flipped through several more magazines, Anna

flitted around the store from task to task, and every so often a customer walked in. At first, only Anna was greeting the customers, but as time wore on, Merida began to show some enthusiasm whenever the front door bell jangled.

"Hey, welcome to…"

"What's up you fantastic…"

By the time half past twelve rolled around, however, both Anna's and Merida's stomachs were growling. The former could no longer distract herself by reading Choir Conducting notes, and desperately wanted something solid in her tummy before heading to Phys Ed. Merida, however, just wanted Saffron to come back with lunch in order to break the awkward atmosphere.

Merida watched her friend flit around the store. Anna sang quietly. Anna wore a dopey grin as she read her class notes. Anna stumbled every so often as she ditty-bopped up and down the aisles. The longer Merida paid attention, the more she was confused...and the more she was confused, the more she wanted to stop thinking and do anything else.

Eating would be just fine.

_Anna...you're actin' a little bit...fuckin' weird. I mean...even for you. I can read the monthly ledger, you know I'm not dumb, so **you** know that **I** know business ain't gonna drop too much even with that new place in town. So why'd you tell us you were taking a new job somewhere else and not get paid for helping out here?_

At the front of the shop, the door bell jangled once more. Merida was only dimly aware of Anna whooping enthusiastically, as one more thought pressed at the shaved-head guitarist.

_Is that why you put Hic in charge of day to day crap here? I mean, you know I don't _

_care...but you're just actin'...**weird.**_

"Your lunch lady is back!" Saffron shouted playfully as she made her way into the store, a Gianotti's take-out bag in her arms. "Hurry up and eat with me before I gotta head back to the ol' school grind."

As had become their ritual over the last few weeks, Anna quickly unfolded a nearby table, and the three friends sat down to have lunch together by the front display window of the store. Anna was sure to gush to Saffron about the great job she and Merida did in finding and restoring the new beverage cooler. Merida made several half-hearted swipes with a tomato sauce slathered breadstick, but Anna quickly shuffled over next to Saffron and out of reach.

Both Anna and Saffron giggled at Merida's grumpy reaction, and made sure to pass her the lion's share of the cannoli dessert in apology. Shortly afterwards, Anna leaned over and whispered conspiratorially. "Thought I'd have to go to gym class and pass out from no food...you saved my butt. I might stop by later after class to finish up some stuff."

Saffron let out a long, pensive hum, before shaking a forkful of penne pasta in Anna's direction. "Listen **you.** I'm cool with you doing, like, a **little bit** of freebie work around here...but you do much more and I'm gonna start hiding twenties in **special hiding places!**"

A moment later, Merida had covered her face with a paper napkin as she endured a twenty second long coughing fit. Her cheeks burned, her ears felt warm...even her fuzzy scalp felt entirely too crimson.

Anna laughed again, eyeing her flustered friend for just a moment, before deciding Merida wasn't choking to death. Her mouth went dry and her gut twisted, however, at Saffon's next whispered words.

"Rapunzel's got more pictures to show you. Um...and just a heads up. I heard her say, and I quote, **_when I see that delinquent Banana in class today I am gonna tan her hide with a towel._**"

Managing a weak chuckle in response, Anna shuffled out of her seat after thanking Saffron for both the meal and her continued help with the apartment. Just as quickly, she gathered up her book bag and gym class duffel bag, and made her way out towards her Towncar at the end of the street.

_I'm just a cowardly little shit...but that's their special place. I can't be there. Not with...how I feel when I think about them._

At the last moment, Anna realized a car horn was honking, and she looked up just as Hiccup drove by. The two shared a brief wave, after which Anna stumbled over a jagged sidewalk crack. She narrowly caught a nearby _no parking_ sign before her nagging thoughts returned.

_Maybe I can break my no-sex streak and hook up on Friday. Hell, with **both** Korra and Hans as my wing-people, not even **I** should be going home alone._

Fishing out her cell phone, Anna blushed warmly at the text Elsa had sent her. She'd asked if Anna remembered to bring her gym clothing, and that Anna could always use **her **spare uniform if need be. The bus to the school lurched around the corner, and Anna's blush turned hot as she mashed several positive, light-hearted emojis before sending them back to her sister.

_Just some good ol' fashioned horniness leaking out. Maybe I **do** have a crush on both of them...but I haven't slept with anybody since...feels like forever. _

_ Once I do that...everything should become way more manageable. **Definitely.**_

It was only after the bus had borne Anna a mile down the road that she remembered her Towncar, still parked behind _Vinyl for Losers._

_Looks like I'm **definitely** coming back to the shop later._

* * *

"Gimmie number ten, Anna, fuckin' c'mon and...**alright!**" The moment the bar had been pushed up a tenth time, Kida whooped enthusiastically and hauled it out of Anna's grasp. It clattered against the two metal braces overhead jarringly, but all Anna could hear over the buzzing of blood pumping past her ears was Kida's voice. Even louder and more celebratory. "Fucking A plus forever!"

A wild, heady rush of pride surged through Anna's body, even as she spent the next ten seconds sucking wind. "So no...final exam...for me...then?" All around her, students ambled between exercise machines and weights, while Kida's voice became unintelligible once more. Arms heavy and hanging down, the only thing Anna felt was her fingers grazing against the cool, rubber floor.

_There's that feeling again. Like...when I'm pushing myself so hard everything feels like it might explode._

_ And suddenly, I just feel clear. Clear in the head...and powerful. Unstoppable._

A half-hearted attempt at sitting up only reminded Anna of her complete exhaustion, and she managed to drag a forearm over her sweaty forehead. The bright lights above were blotted out, and after a few more moments, she was able to hear her own breaths.

Suddenly, another voice slipped between the pulsing in Anna's ears. It was joined by a cool, damp rag brushing against her sweaty forehead. "So how does it feel to have your hard work pay off...like that?"

_Too tired to get away. Don't...don't even want to._

Even as Anna kept her own vision obscured, she tilted her head back and savored the comforting wet washcloth. The feeling of panicked shame which always seemed to rise up whenever she was near her sister or cousin was only a niggling feeling at the back of her mind, sufficiently dulled by an avalanche of endorphins. When Anna spoke, her voice was weary, but free of tension and guilt. "Like...like I'm building something good. Good and...strong." Chuckling weakly, Anna dropped her arms back down at her sides, and smiled lazily at her sister's silhouette against the gym lights' glare. "Feels like noodly arms."

Elsa laughed again, the touch of her washcloth against Anna's skin becoming even more gentle. Careful. Skittish. _You've been busy and I haven't seen much of you lately. But I know how much you've got going on, so I'm not going to ask for your time...or attention._ Clearing her throat meekly, Elsa leaned over and rested an arm against the parallel bar. "Kida told me this is your bodyweight right here. And you lifted it ten times in a row...just amazing."

Anna would have reached up and tugged the washcloth over her blushing face...if her arms weren't still supremely sore. She reached for a deflecting compliment, and lazily spat out the first one that came to mind. "Saffron showed me what you're doing for Punzie's artsy nook. Elsa...**that's** amazing."

_Argh, stupid brain! I **don't** want to draw attention to my absence there!_

A moment later, Anna's surprised squeal was muffled by the washcloth now draped over her face. Elsa dipped her head down, one cheek resting on the cool parallel bar while her now empty, wet hand pressed against her other cheek. "That...Kida did most of the work there. But maybe, let's just agree we're both...amazing."

_Oh, Anna. Sometimes your smile just gets so big...that I can't even look at it. It's too...too much._

Around the gym, Anna heard other students grunting, cursing, and cheering. The clang of weights being put down or moved rang clearly in her ears, and eventually, she was able to move her arms again. She could still sense her sister overhead, though, and knew that her own cheeks were still quite rosy.

_Maybe...maybe we can just stay here like this. When I see Elsa, I automatically say the **wrong thing**...but now I don't have to see her. I know she's right here._

_ I feel her...and maybe that's enough._

When Elsa pressed her hand gently against the washcloth and mussed the damp fabric against Anna's nose and lips, the younger sister first spluttered, then howled with indignant laughter.

"Ack, Supergirl under attack! Punzie, help me...**save me!**"

* * *

After gym class was over, Anna bolted back to the locker room. Her tight Thursday schedule meant she had to hustle from the Institute over to her three PM shift at _Spirit Courier_, leaving little time for dilly dallying in between. Leaning into her open locker, Anna stuffed a pill into her mouth, and washed it down with Gatorade. A moment and several hacking coughs later, she stripped off her sweaty gym uniform and crammed it in her duffel bag. Out came a pink towel decorated with green frogs. Anna wrapped it around her body, grabbed a tube of body wash, and crossed her fingers.

_Good good, keep it fast, keep it moving! Get in, get out, and don't get cornered in the locker room by…_

Arms thrown out to either side in a half-hearted blocking maneuver, Rapunzel rushed up behind her distracted cousin and let out an accusative screech. "**Supergoober!**"

Anna yelped pathetically, whirling around and bouncing off of her open locker door. She brandished her body wash bottle for a feverish moment, before scowling and shaking it in her cousin's direction. "If I have a heart attack on the bike later today I'm telling my new boss it's all **your** fault, buttface." Managing a tense, cornered smile, Anna tried to slip between Rapunzel and the nearby wall of lockers.

The metal door on locker number 26 clanged sharply when Rapunzel slapped her right hand against it, cutting off Anna's escape route. Scowling along with a sneer, Rapunzel squinted discerningly. "Where ya been, Nanners?" Off came her _SFAI_ t-shirt, not nearly as tight-fitting as it once was, and it sailed through the air before flopping onto the bench several yards away.

Anna blushed, staring blankly as she pondered just how quickly Rapunzel had also taken off her bra. In the next moment, Anna blinked sharply and forced her eyes back up to meet Rapunzel's piercing ones. A lame, queasy grin followed. "Here, getting, um...yoked?"

_Shit she's not wearing a bra...she never **was** wearing a bra. Free-boob alert, everything is a trap!_

Without breaking eye contact, Rapunzel reached over, opened her own locker, and withdrew her orange and gold autumn themed towel. Taking pity on her clearly flustered cousin, Rapunzel draped the towel over her shoulders and leaned back. She still pointed a finger in Anna's direction, though. "Got plans for later, hot stuff?"

Shoulders slumping as she tried to reclaim some ground in the conversation, Anna managed to save another flustered squeak until the end of her reply. "You know, pedaling my brains out. Delivering de letters and trying not to **die.**"

Halfway through Anna's response, Rapunzel had bent down and yanked off her tracksuit pants. Her ears reddened at the bashfulness evident in Anna's voice, and Rapunzel sighed in defeat. "Well I got some more pictures. Got time to check 'em out before you go...**ow!**" Rapunzel's body informed her that she had stood back up too quickly with an all too familiar twinge of lower back pain.

Every last bit of Anna's attraction and guilt-based avoidance blew away as she immediately lurched to her cousin's aid. Slipping an arm around Rapunzel's back for balance, Anna took slow steps as the pair headed towards the communal shower. She politely waved off concerned questions and offers of more help from other female students, and tried to push away the guilt in her warm, chipper response. "Saf showed me some this morning, but of **course** I wanna see the ones you've got, too."

Rapunzel carefully hung up her towel next to Anna's and stepped out of her own underwear, but grasped Anna's hand before the pair headed into the shower room. She fidgeted with her thumb on the back of Anna's calloused hand, while staring resolutely at her and her cousin's matching sandals. "Sorry Banana, not trying to be all grabby for your attention. You're busy. We're busy. I'm...we'll see you soon though, right?"

Leaning in until her nose pressed against Rapunzel's cheek, Anna's whisper was scratchy and warm with ill-concealed love. "You're seeing me right now, P. C'mon, watch the little step down right here before the...what the **fuck?!**"

It took Rapunzel several seconds to realize Anna had come to a dead stop just inside the shower room, and the shorter woman looked up to see what all the fuss was about. Rapunzel's jaw dropped immediately, and all sensation of back pain fled from her. Her words mirrored Anna's. "The **fuck?!**"

The shower room was mostly empty, save for a few women taking their time in the shower room. They all turned around at the double expletive echoing from the entryway, but only one blushed.

Only one smiled weakly.

Only one decided that, after being gawked at in amazement for ten seconds, she'd had quite enough. Elsa slid her hands over her rosy cheeks and laughed pathetically, despite her mildly pleading tone. "You two dorks...just pretend I'm not here. Staring...staring!" Water slid down Elsa's face and over her lips, lending a childish gurgle to her words.

Anna forgot she was escorting her cousin and, face aflame, dutifully shuffled over to the opposite end of the room. Chin tucked against her collar, she felt a familiar wave of relaxation slip through her mind...but it wasn't quite enough to wipe the memory of Rapunzel away. Nor the very recent image of Elsa, to which Anna found herself automatically hunching over and doing subtle fist pumps.

At least until the thought of water sliding down exposed skin elicited feelings elsewhere in Anna's body.

_Elsa isn't using her stall...she's here. She's...she's here!_

Fumbling with the cold water nozzle, Anna managed one last fist pump before embracing the mind-clearing shock of her own chilled skin.

_ She's very here...and very naked. Oh...oh god damnit I left my body wash outside._

Rapunzel felt no traces of pain as she, too, shuffled into the room. Claiming a shower head three down from Elsa's left side, poor Rapunzel couldn't help but sneak sly, pride-laced glances to **her** right. Her lips quivered, and she kept sneaking peeks right up until the moment when she accidentally brushed liquid soap into her eyes.

Rapunzel blubbered pitifully, but inside, her stomach did flip flops and her heart sang out.

_She's proud. She's bold. And she's only getting prouder...and bolder._

_ Yeah, yeah, Elsie...love your body. Work up that self confidence. Feel comfortable, feel safe...oh **jinkies**, I **so** want to get you home tonight._

Cheeks still aflame as soap ran into her eyes as well, Elsa tittered sweetly even as she let out a chiding whisper. "Staring, little mouse...**staring.**"

Rapunzel even managed to forget how much her own eyes stung.

* * *

Both Rapunzel and Anna were so overcome with barely restrained pride for Elsa, that both lost track of time. Seconds became minutes, which ticked by slowly as one by one, the other women from the Phys Ed class finished cleaning up and headed out to change. Soapy water slid to the floor, trickled across the tiles, and gathered around the metal drains. Eventually, nobody else remained in the communal shower, except for two sisters and their cousin.

None were aware they were the only three left, however.

Rapunzel and Anna were so overcome by the seemingly large step Elsa had taken out of her comfort zone, that neither were all that concerned with leaving. Rapunzel messily squeezed globs of body wash onto her shoulders and chest, worked a serious lather up and down her body, rinsed off...and methodically started right over again. All of her attention was devoted to stealing sneaky, loving glances in Elsa's direction. Rapunzel was so distracted she failed to notice she'd almost completely used up an entire bottle of body wash.

_Shouldn't stare, shouldn't...but can't help it! I'm so freakin' proud...and she's **so so pretty. **Come on now, Corona...don't spook Nerdface._

_ Even if it makes my legs all wobbly when she calls me her little mouse._

Deciding to allow herself the distraction of watching Anna adore Elsa, Rapunzel would then peek gingerly over her left shoulder. The next few seconds were always filled with a sweet, melancholic longing as Rapunzel plainly saw the love Anna had for her sister in her eyes.

In the blink of an eye, Rapunzel felt her toes curling as she identified another feeling...one not quite so welcome.

_No, no, **no. **Banana's busy, we're all busy as hell...Goddess smite me right now if I'm giving her a hungry stare. Stop making her uncomfortable, damnit!_

Every time Rapunzel finally managed to redirect her stare back to her surprisingly light bottle of body wash, she cursed her burning cheeks. She cursed the fact that it was Anna who had looked away first.

_Look at me, the fuckin' discomfort **machine.** Just...just look somewhere safe. Ogle somebody safe. Oh, hi...hi, Elsie._

Anna's stolen glances were even more scarce, her love and bursting pride tempered by guilt. She realized quickly that she had forgotten her body wash, and cringed doubly when the wall-mounted soap dispenser by her shower head was empty. Still, as not to draw suspicion and maintain a somewhat normal looking routine, she pumped the empty device every few minutes and rubbed her soap-less hands through her hair and over her skin.

_That's it, Els...don't let the past make decisions for you. If you wanna be comfortable, naked and around other people...I believe in you._

_ Just look at you. You're here. You're being brave. You're beautiful._

_ You're beautiful...and I have to stop fucking staring._

Inevitably, Anna would force her eyes away from her sister...only to gravitate to Rapunzel. Unbearably bashful glances, and with each one, Anna's heart squeezed at the pure love radiating from Rapunzel's peeks at Elsa. When Anna's heart wasn't clenching, her stomach was performing maddening flip flops at the way the soapy water clung to and slid down Rapunzel's back and legs.

For a heart-stopping moment, Rapunzel returned Anna's stare. The pair shared a quiet smile, but Anna was always the first to look away. A thick swallow, followed by another internal beratement, inevitably led to Anna seeking a distraction in the form of soap.

_No no **no**, P's gonna think I'm being weird about that thing earlier. Oh...oh **shit** have I just been standing here under the running water patting my boobs like a zoned out moron? Soap, soap...still empty._

_Fuck it, just fake it and...is Elsa **humming?**_

Disappointment led to frustration, which ended in another round of mimed washing motions. Unavoidable as gravity, Anna's eyes would be drawn back to the nervous elation she heard and sensed from her sister.

It was a full half hour later before Elsa mustered up the courage to blurt out her distress. "I really don't care if you stare at me, but I left my towel at my locker and would **really** love it if you could please get it for me before I turn into a gigantic prune?! It's been **half an hour!**" Elsa had slapped her right hand over her crimson face, while gesturing vaguely in Rapunzel's direction with her left. A split second later, Elsa's left hand joined her right, and she pushed against her forehead until she stared up at the ceiling. She hollered again, running water lending a gurgle to every other word. "Anna, don't you have your new job to go to?! You're gonna be late!"

Rapunzel babbled a nonsensical apology while Anna let out a hand-flapping shriek. Both bolted out of the shower room, narrowly avoiding a slip-and-fall by latching onto each others' naked bodies for a few moments.

"Uh, thanks Elsa! Fuck me...**Punzie look out!**

"S-sorry, Nerdface, towel on the...**Banana don't let go or I'll fall over!**"

Despite the half-hour long harrowing experience, Elsa found it in herself to laugh. When she heard how natural and open her joy sounded, she crumpled against the tiled shower room wall and laughed harder.

_I did it.** I did it.**_

_ Now I'll keep...keep going. See what else I can do._

* * *

_Lucky Thirteen_, the dive bar several blocks south of _Spirit Courier_, was more tightly packed than any other bar in town Anna had ever been to. Wedged between Korra and Hans, it hadn't taken Anna long to learn the quirks of the local bike courier bar.

From the back of the bar, a shrill bell jangled.

"**From the rear!**" A chorus of both sober and drunk voices shouted immediately after. Without fail, a bike messenger toting their ride overhead hustled past the row of drinking patrons and out the door.

Anyone sitting at the bar who didn't flop onto the bar countertop for a few seconds caught a tire against their head or a handlebar on their back. Anna caught on quickly, finding she adored the manic nature of the whole place.

Crackly, blaring jukebox music. Discordant bells, drunken hollers, and couriers whizzing to and fro. Shouting to the friend on her left and the friend on her right. The combined commotion kept Anna's mind refreshingly engaged and distracted...and to top it all off, the alcohol was top notch.

"This is fucking stellar." Korra grinned wildly, shimmying side to side on her barstool. She wore light blue mesh shorts and a loose fitting white t-shirt, which seemed to match the general attire of much of the crowd that night. She stole another sip of her mixed drink, before holding it out over the counter. "It's like...like a Shevchenko Nunes double KO in my **mouth!**"

Anna slapped the glossy wooden countertop, laughing raucously, before joining Hans in clinking their glasses with Korra's. "Hell yeah! Now and forever, we are...the Jazzeroo Crew." Tugging on the collar of her loose-fitting, purple _Whitesnake_ shirt, Anna found she no longer cared about the sweat stains still on her back. Nor the bit of rubbed-red skin on the back of her legs from sliding side to side on her bike during her shift earlier. She knew she was a bit grimy after four hours of pedaling, but could already tell that was almost the norm in _Lucky Thirteen._ "And you were **so** right. Quality booze they got here."

Hans nodded in agreement, smiling at the barkeeper who refilled his glass and nodded appreciatively at the offered tip. "And these things just get better every time you have one." He clinked glasses with Korra once more, before rocking against Anna's right shoulder and grinning. "Our Monster knows her stuff, huh?"

Upending her glass in one quick motion, Korra plopped it back onto the counter and whooped enthusiastically. She pumped her right fist in the air a few times, before grasping Anna's left shoulder and nearly bowling the redhead off of the middle stool with vigorous shakes. "Our Monster, **our** Monster!"

As the evening wore on, the three friends reminisced about the first times they all got drunk. Korra recalled the summer before her senior year of high school, competing in a mixed martial arts tournament with folks twice her age who humored her desire to do a few shots. Hans need a bit of prompting from Anna before he talked about a wager his fifteen year old self had lost against his stepsister, Merida. From that day on, he'd sworn to never drink straight whisky again.

"Now you only get all barfy from gin...right, **Ginny?**" Korra snickered at her little joke, and after Hans bounced an olive off of her forehead, she roared with laughter.

Anna ordered another round of drinks for the crew, before recounting the karaoke contest that Rapunzel had coerced her into entering during their Europe trip. Reminiscing about her vivacious cousin wasn't as guilt-inducing as Anna had expected it to be, but when she saw that her glass was once more empty by the end of the story, she figured out where her chattiness had come from.

_Good ol' liquid courage. Shit, even back then. That night, that...I knew it then._

_ I...I **wanted** Punzie that night._

Before Anna's thoughts could claim any more of her attention, she felt Korra bodily latch onto her left arm and crow proudly. "That figures, I-hey **hey,** I never actually told you. I **saw** you and your band doing your thing last year at...you know, that one park?"

Blushing again as the spotlight was forced back onto her, Anna batted her hands feverishly and insisted the band was much better with their current vocalist. The moment she mentioned the upcoming album project, Korra seemed poised to pounce with interest once more. Anna grinned queasily, gesturing to her friend and classmate to her right for an explanation.

Korra listened, attention rapt as she leaned in front of Anna and used an arm slung over the redhead's shoulders for balance. Hans paused twice during his explanation as the crew lunged to avoid getting clocked in the head by a bike as it whizzed past. The noise in _Lucky Thirteen_ only kept rising, to the point where both Korra and Hans were forced to holler despite the mere three feet separating them.

"Five days straight and they can't afford many screw ups!"

"A whole week?! That's **forever!**"

***CLANG***

"Less than a day, Kor. And they've got, shit, thirteen songs I think?"

"**From the rear!**"

"Thirteen? Hey fuck yeah, **lucky number!**"

"Oh man, yeah, Anna's **freaking out** about the history of albums with shit luck all having thirteen tracks!"

***CLANG***

"Twenty hours is a long time though, I bet Monster's a killer manager!"

"**From the rear!**"

"Yeah, you think it's long but when you get in there and…"

"Get in there, as in **me?** Oh shit, can I come check it out?!"

By the end of the night, Anna had lost count of the promises she'd made to her new friend and boss. All she knew was that she was grateful for the two friends who took the time to unwind with her. They helped to distract her and brighten parts of her day and night.

The clock in _Lucky Thirteen_ struck midnight as the noise in the bar reached a clamoring crescendo. From somewhere off in the distance, Anna managed to hear the jukebox, still thumping with seventies rock and roll.

_1971\. Rest in peace, Jimmy._

On Anna's left, Korra howled. On her right, Hans slid another ten dollar tip across the bar before joining in. Anna reveled in the sweet reprieve her buzzing mind gave her, pausing for just a moment to check her buzzing phone.

_Oh my God Mer, are you trying to get me to tell you that going out for wings with Saffron isn't a fucking date? Watch out Nasty, even if you don't think it is she just might._

Smiling faintly at Merida's paranoid tone, Anna pocketed her phone and easily fell back into the moment with Korra and Hans. She loped an arm around each member of her crew, and gave a raspy shout.

"Our life will never end!"

_Riders on the Storm._


	106. Chapter 106

When Rapunzel finally returned to the apartment with dinner, takeout from a nearby Thai restaurant, the sun was just setting. Neighbors, people who she saw in the hallway several times per week, blushed when greeted. Unable to stop herself from standing up a bit straighter, Rapunzel informed everyone she saw of the housewarming party being held the following week.

"Wow, really? That's thoughtful of you."

"Hey, I really appreciate you keeping the noisy work to just daytime hours. I'll be there for sure."

"Are we supposed to bring, you know, housewarming gifts? Because I've got blenders coming out my ears and...I mean, not that I'd **ever** regift!"

Rapunzel's ears were still warm when she went to unlock the front door, only to find it was already open. _Looks like Nerdface finished her errands and got home first. Wonder if she got the royal treatment from our neighbors, too? _As Rapunzel slipped inside and shut the door behind her, a toe curling chill ran up her back.

_She thought all the furniture was coming **next week**. I wonder if she found the...little surprise upstairs._

Padding over to the kitchen to gather some utensils, Rapunzel shrugged off her jacket and left it on the counter. On her way to the spiral staircase in the far corner of the living room, she poked her head into the half bathroom.

_Oh...oh yeah, Kristoff did **swell** with that black and white tile. Awesome, black metal shelves from Ki. Note to self: get a special thank-you cake for each of them...and find some extra icing for Ki tomorrow night._

Quite pleased with the finished bathroom downstairs, Rapunzel hoofed it up to the second floor. By the time she reached the top, she was bounding, and quietly cheered at her improved physical condition.

_Super stamina now, thank you gym glass round two. That'll come in handy for tonight._

The hallway upstairs was lined with angular, purple and grey wallpaper. Dark blue trim ran along the floor and ceiling, and Rapunzel took the time to spin around and take everything about their new home in.

_Elsie's office. Guest room and bathroom. Linen closet._

When Rapunzel reached the door to the largest room in the two-floor apartment, her breath caught in her throat. The door, off-white and featuring a meticulously painted forest scene, was cracked open a few inches. Sidling up to take a peek, Rapunzel closed her left eye and peered into the master bedroom.

She promptly forgot how to breathe.

The master bed, pushed up against the right side of the room, took up nearly a third of the whole space. Fluffy pillows sporting dark and lime green checkered cases rested on top of a dark grey comforter. Smaller, decorative black and white checkered pillows leaned against the larger ones. The frame and headboard was hand-crafted metal in a cool, light grey shade. The headboard also featured metallic rings encircling clean-cut stained glass circles of a multitude of colors. Green, red, amber, cyan, rose, and many others sparkled with the light of recessed can lamps in the ceiling.

The one part of the previous bed that Rapunzel had brought to their new one, her silky, fluffy plum-colored comforter, no longer lay folded at the foot of the bed where she'd left it.

It lay fully spread out atop the grey comforter, but while it would have covered the entirety of Rapunzel's previous bed, it was **dwarfed** by the immense size of the new bed.

Elsa, having already changed into her NCIS pajamas, was splayed out on her back on top of the purple blanket she knew so well. From her dreams and from real life. Her eyes traveled across the ceiling, which featured a mural of a starlit sky. Her hands and feet pointed towards the four corners of the immense bed, and every so often, she wiggled her fingers and toes a bit.

Rapunzel watched, breathless, as her cousin sank into the fluffy, oversized mattress. The entire bed which seemed ready to envelop her completely. Swallowing thickly, Rapunzel nudged the door open and found her voice. "It's pretty big, huh?"

Elsa blinked, head lolling towards the soft voice as though she was waking from a dream. Rolling onto her left side, a sweet smile spread across Elsa's lips, and she brushed her right hand along the large empty space next to her. "Too big for just one."

Plopping the take-out bag on a nearby cardboard box, Rapunzel kicked off her sandals, and took several purposeful steps towards the bed. She stopped short though, thinking twice before whipping out her cell phone and snapping gleeful pictures.

"Ahh, brat!" Lips pursed and cheeks suddenly quite rosy, Elsa snatched one end of the purple blanket and flopped over into a messy, plum burrito. "Stop being **there** and come **here!**"

* * *

"Thirty four!" The crowd of patrons in _Lucky Thirteen_ crowded around Anna and Korra, who strained and gasped with each counted push-up.

"Thirty five!" With each push-up, Hans wobbled even more precariously as he shouted along with the crowd. Throwing his arms out to the sides, he tried to keep his left and right feet planted squarely on Korra's and Anna's upper backs, respectively. The strong buzz he had going made his balancing act twice as difficult. In his left hand was the money placed on Anna to win, while the wad of bills in his right hand was bet on Korra.

"Thirty...**six!**" Sucking in a ragged breath, Anna snarled in frustration as her whole upper body shook. In her mind, she was sure she was capable of more...unfortunately, her body did not agree. Half-way up on the next push-up, her arms gave out completely and she flopped face-first on the barroom floor.

_Great fucking fun. Best fun...but not good enough. Gotta get stronger._

_ **Stronger!**_

Cheers and groans lit up the bar, and once Anna's ears stopped ringing, she was able to hear them. Cracking an eyelid open, she peered up, and grinned weakly at the hand Korra offered. Anna let out a giggly squeal when her fierce friend hauled her to her feet with one arm, and breathlessly fell into a thumping hug.

Korra's voice was rich and warm, full of boundless energy. "You...you almost had me, Monster. Come down to El Nino some night...we'll do **way more** than just push around stacks of metal."

Anna nodded, laughing and making a glib promise to do just that even though she could barely lift her arms. _Yeah, something tells me I didn't really **almost have you,** haha._ A dopey, buzzed grin stayed on her lips, and Anna let herself bask in the heady endorphin afterglow. Off to the side, she watched as several other patrons helped Hans to his feet. He chuckled and offered a half-hearted clap in Anna's direction, before turning back to hand out the wager money won.

_I could get used to this. This is...this is fun. Don't gotta worry about my stupid brain thinking about things._

_ Elsa. Punzie. Just...just ignore…_

No sooner had Anna's eyes drooped shut, then a throaty shout nearby grabbed her attention. From somewhere eerily close came the sound of wood snapping.

Anna felt Korra sag in her arms momentarily, a woozy curse on the latter's lips. "Fuck...me."

The last thing Anna remembered was locking eyes with another clearly drunk patron. The anger flashing in his eyes was unmistakable, as was the broken pool stick he still gripped, and Anna only noticed the silver badge dangling from a chain around his neck **after** she threw a punch.

Grunting at the jaw impact, the brash young man toppled backwards over a mahogany table and collapsed onto the floor. Half-finished drinks and a tray of appetizers splattered all over his face.

With that, the entire barroom erupted into a fresh hell of brawling chaos.

* * *

The instant Rapunzel suggested christening their new bed by eating dinner on it, Elsa had paled and held her arms across her chest in the shape of an X. She dragged her pouting cousin over to their tent, which was still set up at the foot of the bed, whereupon Elsa inhaled her entire curry dinner in five minutes.

She **really** wanted to get back to exploring that enormous bed with her girlfriend.

A short while later, the pair had situated their pillows into a comfortable backrest against the headboard. Elsa had abducted Rapunzel's cell phone, and was scrolling through the website Melanie was putting together for them.

_Sentinel Design and Construction._

The contacts area of the webpage featured subsections for both Elsa and Rapunzel, with resumes and email addresses. A third contact tab was available, but currently blank. Elsa didn't need to ask who the third slot might be for, so she moved onto the _example work_ section.

_Of course we want Kristoff. If we're going to cover all the bases...and we know there's nobody more qualified than him. We know that through our **history** together._

Every room detailed the construction process they're small crew head performed, as well as featuring before and after pictures. Rapunzel listened patiently as her cousin gushed and offered feedback for every part of the website. Rapunzel found plenty of entertainment in first braiding and unbraiding Elsa's hair, and later offering a cranial massage that had Elsa's eyelids drooping.

It was only when Elsa felt back against Rapunzel's chest with a sleepy wine that she realized she had overstepped relaxation and went right into exhaustion. "All done looking at Melanie's homework? Any other ideas in this noodle of yours?"

Elsa whined again, letting the phone fall back to the bed. When she located her girlfriend's hands she drew them back to her collar. "More videos, maybe. But no, it looks great." Shuffling until her cheek rested against Rapunzel's chest, Elsa mumbled sleepily. "Crazy, right? Starting our own company like this."

Rapunzel hummed in agreement, before wiggling against the bunched up skirt she was sitting on. She yanked the zipper down and tossed the bottom onto the floor, all without disturbing her sleepy cousin. "Yeah sure, if crazy equals genius." the pair fell into amiable silence for a few minutes, while Rapunzel combed her fingers through Elsa's tangled hair. Rapunzel nearly laughed out loud when she felt Elsa turn and press her face between Rapunzel's breasts.

When Elsa let out a wheezy, sleepy snore, Rapunzel could not help but giggle. But when she felt blue eyes narrow and look up at her, Rapunzel brushed away errant bangs and offered a raw truth. "I don't know how hard it was for you to do what you did today, but I do know it was hard. And I'm so proud of you." She fiddled with the collar of Elsa's pajama top for a moment, before shooting a sidelong glance towards the door. Her apology was a bashful whisper. "Sorry for staring. It was public...and yeah, I knew you were uncomfortable and having a hard time."

"Well, it **was** public." Elsa smiled lightly after slightly chiding response, eyebrows knitting in consternation as she watched her cousin's chin dip lower self consciously. A moment later, Rapunzel squealed upon feeling a breath of warm air blown against her blouse. Her cheeks pinked as she met Elsa's gaze sheepishly, and continued to listen. "But when I'm uncomfortable, and I mean **really**...you'll know it. That...getting stared at, felt nice." When she spotted Rapunzel's widening eyes and knowing grin, Elsa blanched and quietly corrected herself. "I like it...**you** staring at me."

_Not Anna, nope, not at all. Because I know she was staring and I know she was proud and I know…_

The sensation of Rapunzel's fingertips ghosting over Elsa's shoulders put the brakes on the older woman's embarrassed thoughts. Elsa shivered sweetly, and within seconds, felt Rapunzel drawing the familiar purple blanket over the both of them.

Rapunzel briefly considered asking if Elsa wanted to help take off her top, but hands fiddling with the hem and grazing her stomach told Rapunzel all she needed to know. "I **love** staring at you. In our bed." Off came the shirt, making an absolute mess of Rapunzel's now nearly shoulder-length hair. She eased back down against the veritable mountain of pillows, making quick work of unclasping her own bra. Sweet, happy desire made her voice scratchy and tremulous. "Getting stared at. That's not so bad, either."

Leaning back as she straddled her cousin's waist, Elsa clumsily yanked her pajama top off, before leaning down and drawing the blanket up to her shoulders. She bumped noses with Rapunzel, skin ablaze with warmth as their chests pressed together needily. "Well, if I'm staring."

Rapunzel stared up, hunger in her eyes as her hands found a home tangled in Elsa's messy hair.

"And you're staring." Elsa shivered one more time as she felt fingertips tickle behind her ears. She heard and felt the low, desire-laced growl in Rapunzel's throat. She managed one last, husky whisper before swooping down for a long kiss.

"We won't really get anywhere...right?"

Rapunzel's laugh tinkled like tiny bells, and she snaked an arm around her cousin's bare back before deepening the kiss.

_We're definitely getting somewhere. Somewhere magical._

* * *

Anna's whisper was croaky and wavering, but surprisingly devoid of worry. "We're dead, I'm dead, go directly to jail and get fucked by the long arm of the law." She coughed lightly, leaning against the back wall of _Lucky Thirteen_. Plastered all around her were framed photographs of mountain bikers and road racers, with a few empty spaces noticeable. Mind still pleasantly buzzed from alcohol and action, Anna staggered a bit.

Her fists were sore, but with all limbs intact, she enjoyed a moment of grateful relief.

Chuckling quietly, Hans leaned towards his friend, and the two rested against each other. "Don't move, don't even **breathe.** Looks like Kor knows that cop from somewhere." Squeezing his clearly more drunk friend's left shoulder, Hans sighed wearily and counted his lucky stars.

_The three of us, back to back to back. Throwing punches and looking out for each other._

_ Makes me feel pretty lucky...and pretty proud._

Anna felt her friend's full-bodied sigh, and inclined her eyebrows in amusement when she saw the gleeful grin Hans sported. "No shiners, kept all your fangs." She paused for a moment to slide her tongue along her top and bottom front teeth. The taste of alcohol mixed with a hint of blood, but no empty spaces, greeted her, and Anna grinned sheepishly. "Jazzeroo Crew keeps all their teeth tonight. What the hell...wonder what that guy's problem with Korra was?"

Hans chuckled again, nervously this time. "You mean that **cop's** problem."

Anna cringed, tucking her chin against her collar as she crossed her fingers and toes. _Please great green Buddha, just let me have a little more luck tonight. _She resisted the urge to cross her legs and informed her bladder it would just have to wait a bit longer.

Most of the other patrons, including the off-duty officer who had instigated the fight, had since left the bar.

After another five minutes, Korra turned back towards her friends. She opened her mouth, but upon seeing how drunk **and** nervous they were, decided to go to them. The police officer with her, sporting a clearly non-uniform red scarf and a shock of jet black hair, followed her lead. "Mako, meet my **new** crew. Hans and Anna. Guys, may I present, one of San Fran's finest, sweetest, most devilishly handsome…"

The lanky officer coughed sharply before rapping a hand against Korra's shoulder. He grinned, and his reply was tired yet amiable. "That's enough, Korra. What happened tonight wasn't your fault...and it wasn't their fault, either."

Hans and Anna, composing themselves as much as possible to avoid too many drunken flails, each greeted Mako. Anna practically toppled over as she shook his hand vigorously and complimented him several times. It was only when she spied Korra off to the side, face in her hands and shoulders shaking, that Anna blushed and stepped back.

In no time, the mystery around the event was cleared.

"Wow! So like, Bolin was cop with you?" Anna's brow was furrowed, and she counted off on her fingers the salient points of Mako's explanation, while stealing a glance at the officer every so often. For his part, Mako grinned understandingly, and didn't seem to mind the drunk fluster Anna found herself in. He nodded, and she continued. "Your **brother**, he got hurt helping your ex lady friend over there with a delivery. And **that's** why that other cop dude, Bolin's old partner, was so pissed?" 

Mako and Korra both managed sheepish, reluctant nods. Hans chuckled weakly, catching Anna when she stumbled again. He smiled lamely, looking over to Mako and raising an eyebrow. "She's beyond plastered. Think I'll help her home. Um...if we're free to go, I mean?"

Mako nodded, offering a queasy smile as he thought about the mountain of paperwork he'd have back at the office. "Yeah, just...try not to punch another cop, okay?" There was a fair amount of levity in his advice, and Anna tittered merrily as she nodded.

"That one was an asshole. Deserved it." Korra offered each of her friends sound back thumps as they made their way towards the door. "Thanks for having my back there, crew."

Despite her insistent bladder and her heavy blush, Anna wrapped Korra in a fierce hug. Her reassurance was quiet, but sincere. "Any time. You and Bo are nice." Anna assured Korra she'd be in for her full shift the following morning, before hustling to catch up to Hans outside the bike courier bar.

A few moments later, Korra leaned over to her ex-boyfriend and bumped shoulders. "What, no paperwork and shit?" She stretched out her back experimentally, pleased when no pain greeted her, and made a mental note to text Anna later.

_No point in Bolin finding out what happened. Even if he says it wasn't my fault back then...it still sort of was._

Mako sighed and dragged a hand through his unkempt hair, but cracked a weary smile. "None for **them**...but keep pushing **your** luck."

Folding her arms and pouting petulantly, Korra harrumphed. Next, she blew a raspberry. When Mako responded by flicking her left ear, Korra crumpled onto the floor and moaned piteously. "Police brutality!"

It took Mako a full minute to convince the nonplussed barkeeper that his ex-girlfriend was just trying to get his goat.

* * *

Spring was in full swing, and with the rainy days of April in the past, _Bay Area Home Inspections_ was jam-packed with folks looking to acquire home inspection certifications. Some were master masons, having laid brick and stucco for twenty years or more. Others were fresh out of high school and pairing up with their carpenter mother or father. A few, like Elsa herself, were degree-holding architects looking to make an extra dollar.

Elsa didn't even notice she was four hours early for her exam, with her nose buried in a _National Home Inspectors' Exam_ manual. The nearby sound system played a mix of piano and saxophone jazz, which helped Elsa to relax further...and reminded her of something she couldn't quite place.

_This is nice music. What does it remind me of? It sounds like...it's almost like…_

"Miss...Arendelle? **Elsa** Arendelle?"

Every so often, another examinee noticed her and struck up a brief conversation. Most recognized Elsa from the work she did on _Madtown Music_, and a select few were familiar with the firm she'd worked with in New York.

"Yes, you know, another little skill always comes in handy."

"An...offer? Oh, um, well I'm actually finishing up a small redesign of my own apartment."

"After that? Hopefully starting up my own company, but you know how **that** can be."

"You mean you'd want to...oh! Well, do you have a card? Great, I'll hang onto it, and keep you in mind for any subcontracting work I need done. Thank you."

After two hours of studying in the lobby, Elsa had met a slew of builders and had amassed a sizable stack of business cards. She was cordial in each conversation, but her mind lay on other things. The first was her upcoming exam, while the second…

Slipping her thumb against the line she had reached, Elsa pulled out her cell phone. She hunched over, drawing up her jacket collar a bit. The text message glowed on-screen brilliantly...similar to her rosy cheeks.

_'Good luck today, Nerdface...but I know you don't need it. You'll kick ass on that test. A good night's sleep on a poontang pillow **guarantees** a top score! ;^) Check your hair one last time and I'll see you after you get an A++++! Love you bunches.'_

It was the tenth time Elsa had read the text message from Rapunzel, and only after she finished did she realize her right hand had been brushing gingerly against her loose braid. Her cheeks flushed warmer and she quickly buried them in her study guide once more.

Nevertheless, a goofy little smile played at Elsa's lips.

_Is it weird? Maybe. Am I weird? Probably._

_ But it felt nice. Warm. Safe. And...**warm.** That means it's just fine to do…_

Elsa cringed again when she realized her fingers were teasing her braid again. She only yanked her hand away when she **thought** she felt a small clump of hairs dried together. If she could have crawled inside of her study guide, she would have.

The piano jazz continued to relax her, bit by bit, and Elsa continued with her studying.

_...**every so often, anyway.**_

* * *

_'I know you're way busy using your killer legs to go postal, but just a little reminder that your sissy has a big work test today. Send her some nice, squishy mojo...and don't you dare forget about the housewarming party next Friday! Luv ya Nanners 3'_

Shooting another glance over to ensure her '_monster_' was still safely locked to the bike rack, Anna pocketed her phone. The early afternoon sun kissed her bare legs and she flopped back on the grassy quad.

_I know, Punzie...I know. I'll send Elsa a good luck selfie in a little bit, and I'll...figure something out for next week._

Despite completing six hours worth of deliveries in four, getting lunch with Korra and Bolin, **and** keeping the former company on the first half of her deliveries...Anna still found her thoughts wandering back to her two favorite people.

The only people she **wanted**, physically and emotionally, were the only two she'd **never** let herself open up to. Students poured down the walkways at Berkeley, flooding into and out of the large Engineering building Anna waited in front of. Anxious chatter of upcoming final exams lit up the air, but not even that could pique Anna's interest.

_Yeah, finals...who cares. I'm strong as a lady ox so gym is cake. Me and Hans finished our Choir Conducting project, like, a week ago...god damnit. What I need are more distractions. Maybe...more **Crew** action._

Thoughts of her new drinking buddies did manage to bring a small smile to Anna's face. When her sharp ears managed to pick up the all too familiar sound of _VFL's_ _LaLaFest_ performance, Anna's grin grew wider and more proud. She sat up and looked around for a moment, but just as quickly, shrugged and eased back onto the grass.

_Zero surprise. Once Josh put that bootleg of the concert online, people ate it up. That just made Saf and Mer even **more** pumped to put out a quality album._

Anna's toes curled in her sneakers, and after checking her watch, let her eyes slide shut.

_Korra said she's got, like, ten deliveries in there...**including** one for her mysterious crush Bo brought up today. Means I got at least fifteen minutes to chillax. C'mon, memories...gimmie a happy distraction._

With her mind already on music, Anna slipped into a sweet daydream. The image of Merida and Chelsea, breathless as they had burst into _Vinyl for Losers_ two days earlier and recounted their magical experience, still gave Anna chills.

_Like a scene straight out of fuckin' 'That Thing You Do'._

* * *

School was out for the day, but the Choraleers were putting in overtime practice in the auditorium. Despite being on their own free time, however, each student sat at rapt attention.

On stage, Beatrice plunked out a simple piano tune while tapping her foot on the scuffed wooden floorboards. Her eyes were on Saffron, following each choreographed step. What had, for months, felt like work to the junior vocalist now brought a helpless smile to her lips.

_You always brought the fun, Kazuki. You've got way bigger things going on now...but what you're doing for us. It means a lot. To...to me._

"Step, hop, spin...and bam!" Finishing the short choreographed movement, Saffron bowed with a flourish before wiping the sweat from her forehead. A hand shot up immediately after, and she chuckled weakly while batting a hand. "No, Teddy...no bowing 'til the end. But everything else looks copacetic?"

A lukewarm reaction followed, with unsure murmurs. Giggling again, Saffron winked at Beatrice and spun her right hand in the air a few times. "Get those phones out, then. Steps get **major** points, so **don't be afraid** to take some vids of me!"

After pausing for a few moments to catch her breath, Saffron counted Beatrice in. "One, two, one tw-uh, hey. We've got this place for another ho...ho…" Up at the far end of the auditorium, Saffron saw the middle set of double doors fly open and slam against the back brick wall. Her voice trailed off, because even as she couldn't make out the two figures fumbling with the push-cart loaded with speakers and a boom box.

Saffron heard the music, though. She **knew** the music,

Merida's face was bright red as she flopped against the back row of auditorium seats. "**SAF!**" Blinking suddenly, Merida lunged forward to keep up with Chelsea as the drummer pushed the rock and roll blaring push-cart down the aisle. Merida's jacket caught on the chair, though, and she was yanked right back against the last row of chairs. "Son of a...**fuck!**"

Undeterred, Chelsea hustled down the middle aisle. Her platform shoes lay abandoned back by Merida, and Chelsea waved frantically as she hollered. "**We. Are. On. The. Radio.**"

Eyes wide as saucers, Saffron tried to speak. Her lips moved, but no sound came out. She clenched the hem of her _Puffy Ami Yumi_ t-shirt, palms growing sweaty as her chest heaved from thick, unsteady breaths.

Merida, face beet red, shucked off her jacket and lumbered down the aisle. To her left and right, students rose to their feet and began a slow, unsure clap. Merida saw none of the students and heard none of the applause. She was dimly aware of Chelsea hauling several high schoolers over to the shredding guitar, wicked drumming, and effortless singing pounding from the black speakers.

Barreling right against the edge of the stage, Merida sucked in dry, croaking breaths. Tears pricked the corners of her eyes. "Bean...Bean. That's...that's **us.**" Voice breaking as a tear slid down Merida's flushed cheeks, she coughed sharply, and ran a hand through her short hair. Her lips trembled as a second tear slid down. Merida ignored her own tears as she reached up over the stage. Her own tears felt beautiful against her skin...but she didn't care about that.

_Saf. Bean...come here, Bean. You're...you're crying._

Saffron sniffled wetly, rubbing her balled right fist against her runny nose. She hiccuped once, twice, before whimpering. Her right fist shook, and as tears slid down her cheeks, she bit her fist out of helpless frustration.

_Mer...that's you. That's...that's **me**. Us...**we **made that._

_ I'm gonna...gonna fall over._

In the next moment, Saffron's knees buckled...but she remained upright. Beatrice, blinking away a stubborn tear of her own, wrapped an arm around her friend's waist. She held on strong, canting her head and offering an encouraging whisper. "Kazuki, take a step. Come on...you can do it."

"That friend, the one you said never cries? She's...she's crying."

Saffron finally managed to choke out an overwhelmed sob, falling against her high school friend's supportive embrace. Chuckling as she unabashedly rubbed her wet cheeks on Beatrice's long sleeves, Saffron wrapped her friend in a fierce hug. "I'm guh...going. You're the best, Beatrice, the…"

Swallowing thickly as an overwhelming flush crept onto her face, Beatrice coughed quietly, and pressed her forehead against Saffron's. She tried to sound mildly annoyed, but her reply came out warm and affectionate. "You...you can call me Beezus, if you want. Now get over there and celebrate with your band."

Merida had made her way back over to the push-cart, head bowed as she nodded in time to the last refrain of _VFL's_ song. Her heart swelled painfully as Saffron's bright, full vocals sailed over the blistering melody.

_I hear it now. I...I do._

_ Bean, you're...better than us. Than me. Too...too good._

Only Saffron shouting gleefully captured Merida's attention.

_We'll hold you back. You...you fuckin' lift us **up.**_

"**Doin' that thing!**" In time with the radio tune, Saffron belted out a single line from the closing seconds of the band's popular cover. She leapt off of the stage, a heady grin splayed on her face.

Saffron's eyes fell shut.

Merida lunged forward, arms outstretched. Her eyes had never been so wide open.

_Maybe you are too good for us. For...**this.** _

An instant of falling ended when Saffron crashed into Merida, arms and legs twisting around her older friend. Merida held on, stumbling backwards from the force...and right into an auditorium chair.

Up on stage, Chelsea and Beatrice danced. The rest of the Choraleers eventually joined them, even when _Hot 101.3_ had moved right on to the next song. The speakers blared and crackled, echoing off the tall roof and far auditorium walls.

Saffron openly bawled, while Merida tried to blink away stubborn tears. The teenager clutched at her friend's back, messy purple bangs pressed against wet cheeks. Each tear that soaked those bangs knocked the breath from Merida's lungs.

She refused to pull away. Saffron gushed over Lars' base-line and Merida nodded. Saffron heaped praise on Hiccup and Chelsea's skills, and all Merida could do was offer a watery smile and nod.

Only when Saffron was reduced to overwhelmed panting, did Merida speak. Voice soft, pulled from a corner of her heart that felt foreign. "And you did great, Bean. **You**...were fucking **sterling.**"

_But as long as wasting time with us makes you feel this good...we'll be with you._

_I'll...I'll be with you._

No words came to Saffron to describe her guitarist friend's performance. They all fell wildly short. But after spotting the stage full of students, while only she and Merida shared a chair...Saffron gave her praise in another way.

There, in that high school auditorium, two groups of friends celebrated. Most danced on-stage, twirling and dipping a beet red drummer.

When Merida pressed her face against Saffron's collar, she told herself it was a **necessity**.

_Know I said I wouldn't...but just because I am, don't mean I gotta act on it. Ever._

Saffron's head was bowed as well, breaths calm and controlled. She had accepted the success the band earned...but that paled in comparison to this quiet moment.

With each soft, chaste kiss she pressed against Merida's wet cheek, Saffron's stomach flip flopped at the extra squeeze she received. One soft kiss of praise and something more...one meaningful squeeze.

_You do you, Bean. I'll always be here for you. Me, Nasty...whatever you need._

Another kiss, and with it, Saffron quietly gave in to her personal fantasy.

_That's what the music does to you, Mer. It just lights you up._

A single, shaky breath rolled against the nape of Saffron's neck. She pressed another, braver kiss to Merida's cheek.

Lips ghosted over Saffron's pale skin. Merida shoved away her throbbing heart, digging until she found the right words.

_I can't write lyrics for shit...that's your bag, Saf. But even I can't fuck up these words._

"So proud...of you. Love ya, Bean."

For the next five minutes, Saffron wept anew.

_We did it!_

_ We did it._

A helpless shudder, followed by one more tremulous cheek kiss.

**_We_**_...did it._

* * *

Five minutes after closing her eyes, Anna was fast asleep.

_Mer...told you...Saf knows...Saf wants…_

Unfortunately, it was only five more minutes later that something landed on her exposed tummy, yanking Anna harshly from the end of her dream. "**Bleaghah!**" Her awkward scream was followed by a confused flop.

Overhead, the early afternoon sun was blinding. Anna slammed her eyes shut, quite convinced she was safe in her own bed. And in her bed, there was only one attacker brave enough to assault her tummy. "Larry-**ass**, is...is it jerkface o'clock and...and...huh?" Half-way through her disoriented slur, Anna slid her hands over her exposed stomach.

She expected to find a remorseful ball of fur. What she found turned out to be a lollipop.

Risking a second look, Anna cracked her eyelids, and whined at the blazing sunlight. Over her loomed a shadow, blotting out the sun, but only up to Anna's neck. Squeezing the plastic-wrapped candy again, her dream-addled brain commanded her to blow a raspberry.

Anna did as her brain commanded, but a moment later she recognized the replying laugh. Soft, polite, and safe...as was the question that followed. "My last patient gave me a bag of lollipops. Is cherry not your thing?"

_Who's so short their shadow doesn't save me from the sun's wrath? **And** who apparently weaponizes candy? _"I like cherry just fine." Another yawn, and Anna blushed as she watched Mulan take a seat opposite her. "And congrats, you are now a **butt** in my mind."

Anna blushed further when Mulan's retort was laced with friendly sarcasm. Pushing herself up to a sitting position, Anna checked that her bike was safe, before popping the lollipop in her mouth and smiling broadly. "What are you doing...oh that's right, saving students from bad choices and reading their minds." Chuckling weakly, Anna pushed away a niggling of guilt.

_Once again, I rarely see her unless it's with Elsa. Dear self, try harder for this friend._

Mulan unwrapped a lime lollipop, but never put it in her mouth, preferring dainty, careful licks. "I would ask what **you **are doing, but your sister showed me a picture of that courier bike over there. New job keeping you busy?"

Finishing off her lollipop with a loud crunch, Anna nodded. "Busy, yeah. In...in a **good** way, I think." Rapunzel's text message from earlier returned to Anna's thoughts, and she spat out what she hoped was a helpful reminder. "You're coming to Elsa and Punzie's apartment warming shindig next Friday, right?" _Hold up, dumbass! Do they want people to come who **don't know about them** but who **might guess it **based on certain **sleeping arrangements?!**_ Eyes wide, Anna sucked in a gulp of air. Several chunks of lollipop followed, and she spent the next few seconds coughing them up. When she could breathe again, she forced out a breathless addendum. "Um, I mean, you got the invite, right? N-not that it, you know...matters or anything…"

_Holy handchop HELL! Close mouth and go back to pedaling!_

Mulan quickly assured Anna that Rapunzel had insisted she come. After that, the two friends fell into easy chit-chat as they observed students still pouring into and out of the Engineering building.

When Korra finally exited the building, her delivery satchel half as full as it had been when she first went in, Anna waved. She nearly called out to her friend...but the moment Korra stumbled, whirled around, and lost half of her letters in a mortified lunge to grab the closing door...Anna paused.

From where she sat, the first things Anna saw were silky, black hair, a pale, flawless complexion, and a maroon and grey skirt-top combo that made her want to flee to the nearest laundromat and press her ratty jeans. A pitying smile graced Anna's lips as she watched Korra hold the door open while repeatedly bowing. Her other hand fumbled fruitlessly with her disheveled mail bag.

Gesturing to her boss's acquaintance, Anna nudged her sneaker against Mulan's shoes. "Hey, um...she looks like a teacher. Professor. Uh...do you know her?"

Before Mulan could reply, both women stared as the tall, dark haired woman glided through the doorway. She took two flawless steps, stopped in front of Korra, and slid the stack of folders she carried into her right arm.

Mulan grinned weakly, sliding a hand over her eyes. "Professor? No, that is the university's planning engineer. Asami...Sato."

Near the end of Mulan's explanation, Korra mumbled something intelligible. When Asami giggled in response, her entire face lit up. Anna **swore** she saw Korra's knees wobble.

"Uh, Mulan. Why are you covering…"

When Asami reached out a lithe hand and gently tugged the _Spirit Courier_ neck badge Korra wore, the latter visibly stumbled.

***KA-KAW***

The gnarly crow that swooped out of the sky only spat out its cry a split second before crashing into Asami's chest. She let out an ear-piercing scream, dumping her folders onto the pavement before bolting back inside the engineering building.

Korra blushed crimson as she cleaned up both messes, leaving Asami's folders in a neat pile by the door.

Anna and Mulan sharply whispered the same words at the same time. "Don't let her know we saw that." They stared at each other for a moment, struck dumb with confusion. When Anna saw Korra heading towards them, she choked back a laugh.

"Look, they have a...bird problem." Flopping onto her hands and knees, Mulan crawled over to Anna. Helpless giggles spilled from Anna's lips, and Mulan lamely chided her in a rushed, cajoling whisper. "You work with Korra? She is very sweet...and completely hopeless for that engineer, Sato. I know it is...funny…**Anna**, they are trying!"

Anna's entire body trembled with the effort of holding back riotous laughter. When she saw Korra pause, fiddle with her neck-tag, and momentarily lose control of her knees...Anna lost it. Head bowed, shoulders heaving, she breathlessly pleaded. "Can't...stop. Help...save...ahh…"

When Korra returned, she nearly dialed nine one one, as Anna belted out shrill, pained screams. "I...I'm done here...um...Monster?"

A warbly, breathless giggle slid out. Mulan squeezed Anna's calf harder, fingers digging into sore muscle. She introduced herself with a winning smile. "Hi! I am Mulan, I work here, and my friend Anna got a really bad cramp?"

Korra shrugged, introduced herself, and showed Mulan the proper way to work out a muscle cramp.

Anna thought Mulan had squeezed hard, but Korra's technique made the redhead howl.

_Don't laugh, don't laugh, don't even fuckin' **ask** about Asami!_

Anna howled louder.

_But they **did** look kinda sweet for a second there._

* * *

By two o'clock, Korra was coasting down the bike path alongside Lake Merced. With her now empty delivery bag tucked into the locked compartment behind her seat, she'd decided to take the scenic route back to _Spirit Courier_ to pick up her next load of parcels. She stared off to her right, towards the rippling expanse of water, however, she was doing anything but taking in the scenery.

Ten yards behind, Anna trailed with relative ease. With her lips pressed together tightly, what should have been a smile looked more like a pained grimace.

_Don't laugh. Don't ask. Don't say...**anything.**_

Off to the right, several geese squawked as they glided down to the water's surface and made a splashy landing.

Anna lurched forward over her bike's handlebars, cheeks throbbing and throat unwilling to cooperate any more.

_If I laugh I might get fucking **fired!**_

What Korra heard next was the most distressingly high-pitched cough she'd **ever** heard. She shot a quick backwards glance, eyebrows knitted. "You...you dying there, Monster?"

Anna managed a warbly grumble, followed by a quick shake of her head. Pursing her lips once more, she tried to distract herself with disturbing thoughts.

A mile down the bike path, Korra whirled around again, amusement and concern etched on her face. She didn't know who Anna was cursing out, but the pure venom in her friend's voice was alarming.

"I swear to Elvis' gnarly fucking dead body, **if you fuckers put Framps in the hall of god damn fame I will burn that shithole to the ground!**"

Korra gave an uneasy shrug and faced forward once more. After thirty more seconds of cussing that had Korra offering awkward smiles, waves, and apologies to families they passed...Anna fell silent.

A mile further down the path, after opening and closing her mouth with no sound, Korra groaned and spat out a flustered admission. "I...I know. Miss Sato, Asami...we deliver to Berkeley and that office all the time." Chuckling weakly, Korra squeezed her handlebars extra tight. When she'd spoken Asami's name, for a moment, her tone was oddly hushed. Reverent. She hunkered down, tucking her chin close to her collar. "God, she makes me feel like I'm five years old, riding my tricycle and honking my stupid horn. So don't worry, me tripping over my own feet and shit...I'd laugh at me, too. But, um...you ever hear of...orinthophobia?"

The familiar jingle of the bike named _Monster_ caught Korra's attention, and she bashfully glanced to her right.

Anna, dewey eyed and lips trembling, wobbled as she smiled crookedly.

_Play it cool._

"I'm so sorry it's not funny **none** of it is funny you're sweet and she's sweet and I was rude and fuck if I ever see another crow I'll punch its lights out how long have you been delivering to her do you talk to her at all wow I feel like a grade A buttmonkey hey what's her favorite food maybe you can take…"

Shortly afterward, Korra guided Anna over to a park bench. She knew she had a few minutes to spare on her delivery route, and the sight of her new friend's hysterics struck Korra as sweetly funny.

_Monster's a little bit of a softie, huh? That's...cool._

The pair relaxed and stared out over Lake Merced. This time, they **did** enjoy the view.

Korra had planned to share a few more knee-wobble inducing facts about her hopeless crush, but it took a full five minutes to fix her apologetic, babbling Monster. When the pair hit the road once more, Korra couldn't fight the earsplitting grin she wore. All soreness and fatigue fled immediately from her legs, and moments later, she was tearing down the bike path at breakneck speed.

She shouted playfully back to Anna, who struggled to catch up. "You feelin' good, Monster? You feelin' **that burn?!**"

_Feelin' good, feelin' good...maybe some things **aren't** hopeless. Thanks a million, Monster._

* * *

"Ninety. Eight. Percent. Let. Me. Kiss. That. Big. Sexy. Brain."

After each word, Rapunzel planted a kiss on Elsa's face. By the third kiss, Elsa had dropped her exam scorecard as she slid her arms around her cousin's waist and let her own shoulders sag. A feisty meow, followed by a nearby scuffle, told Elsa one of the cats had already made off with her scorecard.

Elsa was entirely too wiped out to care, but her thoughts still raced ahead.

_From one challenge to the next. To the next._

_ I didn't know what it was like to really slow down...in New York._

Rapunzel paused for a few moments, brow furrowed as she observed the far-off look in Elsa's eyes. Brushing at several strands of flyaway hair, Rapunzel lowered her tone and slid an index finger behind her girlfriend's right ear. "Found a totally adorbs D and D recipe for your potluck tonight. Rotel of, um...Vecna? It's in our fabulous new fridge and I'm sure even Kronk's gonna love…" Rapunzel trailed off once more, casting her gaze down and tilting her head in understanding at the way in which Elsa had drawn her own hands around her midsection. Stooping down to slip off glossy, black dress shoes, Rapunzel eased back against Elsa's right side. Her whispered words were warm and patient. "Breathe, love. In and out."

Rapunzel's lips ghosting against her girlfriend's jaw elicited a warbly moan from Elsa.

Dipper and Motoko scampered underfoot, bolting into the construction supply-packed living room. Their possessive eyes tracked their owners slowly ascending the spiral staircase to the second floor. They observed Elsa hunched over as she drew rapid, shaky breaths.

_We're all safe. We're all...happy. _

At the sensation of fingers trailing down the back of her blouse, Elsa involuntarily jerked away and slammed her eyes shut. She was only dimly aware of the soft, downy bed comforter enveloping her.

_I'm sorry. Sorry...I should be past that._

_ I don't even know why. I...I **love** the way you touch me._

Tears pricked at the corners of Elsa's eyes, but she gritted her teeth and forced out meek, stilted words. "Sorry I'm...so late. Traffic on the...805...850...**580**…" Weary muscles drew abruptly taut, and Elsa trapped her fumbling tongue between her teeth. Trembling hands grasped and clenched the rumpled purple bedspread beneath her, and she buried her clammy forehead against the fresh sheets. Another croaked apology slipped out. "I am...sorry."

Rapunzel grimaced as her own stomach bunched up and let out a queasy grumble. A breath lodged uncomfortably in her throat as her mind raced to parse the situation. _Keep it simple. Think back...back to last year. _Each rise and fall of Elsa's back brought another ragged breath, and Rapunzel squeezed her own hands together as she fought back the urge to smother her cousin in reassurance. Swooping down slowly, Rapunzel whispered again. "Nerdface. May I...hold your hand, please?"

Elsa managed a short, jerky nod in response.

_I'm not ugly. My body is...not a bad thing. It's so...so **good.**_

_ Why am I...**feeling this way now?**_

It was a full minute before Elsa realized that instead of clasping hands, Rapunzel had merely interlocked their pinky fingers. Gentle squeezes followed at even intervals, and when Elsa managed to turn her face to the right, she grimaced at her wet cheeks.

When she saw Rapunzel curled up by her side with eyes on her, Elsa tried to smile, but her quivering bottom lip could only find another apology. "S...sorry. Don't know...why."

Wiggling a bit closer, Rapunzel brought her other pinky down and squeezed Elsa's. "Sometimes...we're just scared." When the terror in Elsa's watery eyes abated a bit, Rapunzel inclined her head, but stopped when their foreheads touched. "But that's...okay. We don't always know why, but we can still love ourselves."

Five minutes later, Elsa had rolled over until she was spooning with Rapunzel. Gradually, her breathing calmed down and her body relaxed into the embrace. When Elsa felt feathery kisses on the back of her neck, her stomach flip-flopped in a heady, familiar way.

When Elsa likened her confusion and fear to thinking she was getting an excellent grade in class, only to do poorly on an exam, Rapunzel nodded and hummed in understanding.

Rapunzel also giggled, lips pressed against her cousin's neck. "You thought you were getting a great grade...with me? Us?"

Wet cheeks flushing at the hint of amusement in the voice against her neck, Elsa squeezed Rapunzel's hands and pursed her own lips bashfully. "I...I guess. Maybe a solid B...for me?"

All hint of laughter died on Rapunzel's lips as she buried her face against Elsa's messy hair and inhaled deeply. Hands skirted over a white blouse, not undoing any buttons, but kneading and caressing meaningfully all the same. A husky whisper followed. "You're an A plus. My...A plus."

With that, Elsa flopped back over and made the conscious decision to enjoy that time with Rapunzel before they had to head out to their respective Friday night engagements. Kisses, caresses, and self conscious giggles were liberally exchanged, and Elsa idly wondered when she was going to get her pinky finger back.

Rapunzel, however, was in no hurry to let it go...and that only fanned the flame of desire Elsa felt. The hunger Elsa felt.

_You get me. You've...**got** me._

* * *

Elsewhere, across town, Anna had dropped by _Vinyl for Losers _after parting ways with Korra. She'd been intent on helping Hiccup clean and reorganize the imports section, and had managed to make considerable progress after an hour's work.

When Merida had come tearing into the shop, wild-eyed and babbling frantically about a once in a lifetime Craigslist ad from a collector looking to unload a number of rare albums, both Anna and Hiccup had regarded her with extreme skepticism. The photo Merida quickly produced, showing a number of limited edition _Pink Floyd_ records, quickly had her friends singing a different tune. Merida snatched several duffel bags while Anna sprinted out to pull her car around front. Hiccup dumped the contents of the register into a spare trash bag and hustled out, nearly forgetting to lock up for the day.

Fifteen minutes and several skirted traffic regulations later, Anna and her friends knelt reverently over a bureau dresser yanked out and sitting in the middle of a sparsely furnished apartment living room. To her left, Anna smirked sheepishly as she watched Hiccup cradle a _Teresa Teng_ original press LP. On the other side, Merida muttered about _fucking allergies_ in a choked-up voice while scrutinizing an original _Sex Pistols_ album single, _God Save the Queen._

Anna chuckled weakly, but as she stared back down at the two hundred plus album collection, even her own iron stomach clenched and quivered with anticipation.

_Too good to be true. That's...that's exactly what the hell **this** is._

_ " _I know. Right now you must be thinking, there's got to be a catch." The raven-haired woman with olive toned skin looked up from her des kwork across the living room and gave Anna a knowing wink. Her desk was an industrial-grade antique from the 1940s and was littered with bottles of glue and fragments of glass of all shapes, sizes, and colors. She waggled a sandaled foot in Anna's direction before continuing. "Who the hell in their right mind would break up such a flawless collection, right?"

The first thing Anna realized was that the mysterious album seller was addressing her specifically, and she blushed. Secondly, Anna couldn't help but be drawn to the sparkling multi colored glass on the desk and only managed to jerk her attention away when she heard a quiet laugh across the room. Her cheeks burned crimson and she looked back up.

Reddish brown eyes met her own, piercing and twinkling with amused interest. Anna nearly swallowed her tongue before managing to spit out a harried response. "Well, you know, I know, I mean we know that albums are a nice investment and you know, if you need that money, those dollars, ahh… you sell them to complete strangers on Craigslist for a little extra dough?"

When the other woman did not reply immediately, Anna pursed her lips and stared back down at the album she held. The album title stared right back up at her in thick gold lettering, and this time Anna's stomach clenched in protest while threatening to expel her burrito lunch.

_Kissing Cousins. And those eyes, those damn eyes...those are Punzie's eyes. Every fucking where I go I can't get away from…_

A moment later, Merida leaned across the record drawer and slugged Anna between her shoulder blades. Anna spat out a pitiful growl in response, which Merida blithely ignored. "Yo, our almighty benefactor and seller of legendarily rare shit is talking to you dammit!"

Despite the frantic pace which Hiccup was combing through the plastic sleeve covered albums, he still snickered at his friends' antics.

Anna ignored both band members, but made sure to flip Merida off behind her back. "Sorry, I know we're just here for the vinyl, but that is really pretty glass and sparkly things make my eyes happy."

_Holy shit on a shingle dumbass, stop staring at and vomiting nonsense on the pretty lady who wants to sell us all this stuff! She's just… oh screw me sideways she is god damn pretty._

The other woman grinned broadly, however, and hopped up from her seat with a spryness that startled Anna. She wore ripped denim overalls, a white undershirt with dark smudges, and her short black hair bobbed against her shoulders. Tapping an index finger against her right cheek, she grinned slyly. "Boy toy of two years is down in St John on business. I don't think he's planning on coming back, especially since he asked me to sell his collection and send him a check for the whole shebang. Found himself a sweet little thing down there, guess he had enough of me. Or Frisco. Hell, maybe both."

Anna did a double-take, and added a third just for good measure. She was baffled and secretly a bit amused at this woman's completely unperturbed take on an unfaithful boyfriend. After carefully slipping the album she held back into the drawer, she stood up and ambled over to the desk. " I guess you're, you know, pretty sure of all this?" When the shorter woman flashed Anna a cell phone picture and explained that the other woman was in fact her younger step sister, Anna tried not to tuck her chin against her collar and cringe. She almost succeeded. "Sorry again, it's not my business, but I'd rather see you keep the money for that shitbrick's A plus collection."

The woman laughed again, low and rich, but her brow creased as she regarded Anna thoughtfully. "It might feel good, but it's not me." The pair shared sheepish, resigned smiles. "I would like to give him one last good screw before sending him the fuck out of my life for good, though. What say I give you and your buddies a really good deal?"

_She's short...like Punzie. Argh, zip it, brain! _Anna was quickly ripped from her embarrassing thoughts when she felt a hand on her shoulder and a strong squeeze. She momentarily floundered, grasping back in her mind for what her new acquaintance had just said. "Oh, um...wait. **How** good a deal?"

The dark haired woman's smile grew, revealing prominent front teeth. Her face lit up and she sneered. "A mother fucking **steal.**"

Anna could not place the exact reason behind her dopey grin. Therefore, as she shook the seller's hand, she fell back to her default reaction: self beratement.

_Stop creeping on Rapunzel and think of something else. Something...someone else._

_ No brain, I did not mean Elsa! Fuck my twisted life._

* * *

Once Anna was safe and sound back in her Towncar, she tried to collect her sanity. Sweat dotted her brow and she blithely mashed her rosy left cheek against the cool window glass. The last two minutes flashed by in a blur of disordered memories, but by the way her arms and back ached, she realized just how much the full drawer of albums must've weighed.

After fumbling with a wad of bills, Anna had dumped the requested amount on the seller's desk, before snatching up the large dresser drawer as though it weighed a mere five pounds. She dimly recalled Hiccup and Merida squawking in surprise, but the trip down three flights of stairs was unrecallable for Anna.

Her arms still burned as they remembered the drawer's weight, though, and she gingerly peeked in the back seat to ensure the transaction hadn't been a fever dream.

_Oh...yeah, there they are. Hope I wasn't too rude with the way I left, but just seeing that woman. I couldn't stop thinking...and...**comparing.**_

Outside, Merida and Hiccup burst out of the old apartment complex in hysterics. Merida made a beeline for the car, while Hiccup paced and scanned the horizon for police.

"Did we...Anna...**did we just rob her?!**"

Anna chuckled weakly at her friend's distressed cry, but when she eyed the drawer packed full of wrapped albums, her smile fell away. Mortified guilt took over.

_Am I just gonna freak the fuck out every time I meet a woman who's even just a **little bit** nice?! Freak out, compare them, and...oh my god._

_ Yeah, she's probably going to want her drawer back. Nice going, me._

No sooner did the passenger side door open then Merida flopped into the shotgun seat, latched onto Anna's right arm, and spluttered with excitement. "Did you give her a hundred bucks? For, like...**every fucking album?!**"

Shoulders slumping as her friend's boisterous voice drowned out her thoughts, Anna leaned back and cracked a wry grin. "It was ten bucks, Mer...not a Frankie. You heard what happened with her jerkass ex."

"And I **know** you know this...this...five large. Easy." Merida still cradled the _Sex Pistols_ LP against her stomach, fingers shaky as she coddled it like a baby. Eyeing Anna with a fair bit of reservation, Merida continued. "Almost doesn't seem right, you know?" Her voice had trailed off to a reverent whisper. "These gems should be somewhere else…"

In the middle of her friend's fumbling admission, Anna slapped her Tic-Tac container against her lips and swallowed. Once she was fairly sure Merida wasn't about to have a heart attack, she spoke up. "What, like in a museum? You know they've got one in Oakland...maybe we take three each for us? Drop a bunch in our donation box at the shop, then hand the rest off to that museum?"

Merida nodded dumbly, slouching back in her seat as she trailed a finger around the outside of her _Sex Pistols_ album. A small, secretive smile spread across her face when she noticed Hiccup still outside and trying to pace off his own anxiety. "You and Hic can take four each. This little one right here...ah fuck, it's too much and I know it…"

Smiling thoughtfully at her rambunctious friend's embarrassment, Anna reached over and squeezed Merida's purple bracelet-covered wrists. "Hey missy, it was **you** who dragged our lazy asses all the way out here. Our Queen of Epic Deals and Steals...besides, we both know that's **one** record you'll take to your grave."

When Merida nodded and mumbled bashfully, Anna chuckled.

When Merida flopped against her friend's right shoulder, Anna let out a pleased hum and draped an arm around Merida's back. The two friends enjoyed a comfortable minute of silence, the sound of Hiccup holding a heated phone conversation in Chinese not at all disrupting them.

"Everything good with you, boss?"

A sweet bliss had been creeping up in Anna's mind, so she found she had to think for a moment when Merida quietly spoke up. The tone was soft and sincere, and Anna fumbled for a response as she felt short, ginger curls tickling her neck. "Um...yeah, sure. I mean, how **about** that fuckin' haul back there."

When Merida laughed, Anna felt her nod lazily. A deep breath followed, after which Merida spoke slower. She tried to choose her words with care. "Weird not having you on my ass at the shop at dark o'clock in the morning and all. That...that bike lady. She paying you good, right? What...what you're worth?"

Anna immediately cooed and threw **both** arms around her flustered friend, pestering Merida with affectionate questions and facts.

"Aww, you miss me!"

"What **am** I worth, huh?"

"You **really** got it bad for me this time, huh?"

"I'll come around more soon...once finals are over in a bit. Swearseis."

Eventually Merida's rosy cheeks became unbearably warm, and she doubled over while protectively shielding her new _Sex Pistols_ album. Digging into her jacket pocket, she pulled out a crumpled sheet of notebook paper and mashed it against Anna's face. "Jesus, keep your shit together, chickie! I just...you ain't seen no one in a few months, right? Well, there, don't say I never did nothin' for ya."

_I know something's bugging you, chickie. But I ain't gonna pester you about it...you know I'm always around._

A moment later, Anna was the one blushing profusely. She carefully smoothed out the wrinkled paper, read the brief message twice, and peeked in the back seat again.

_'I see how it is, use me for a quick record score, then hightail it out. With my drawer! Let me know if you want to bring it back sometime. I'm sure I've got other, better looking drawers you can get your hands on...wow that was shamelessly lame, huh? That's me, Lame Audrey. 628-332-5410 3'_

Outside, Hiccup had just ended his phone call with Mulan. Before he could pocket his phone, though, a blaring car horn caused him to shriek and fumble the phone onto the ground. When he looked over at the Towncar, he was glaring...but when he saw Anna banging her forehead against the steering wheel while Merida was patting her back, Hiccup couldn't help but smile.

_See, Mer? Anna's alright, she's doing just fine._

_ But really, there's no way we can keep all these records. Maybe we can donate some of them to that museum in Oakland?_


	107. Chapter 107

From a hundred yards away, Rapunzel could still hear the faint shouts of children as they congregated on the orphanage stoop. Only a faint orange glow on the horizon remained in daylight, but even though Rapunzel could no longer make out the small group of children, she still turned and waved. She still shouted back as loud as she could.

Kida also turned back to wave, but her attention was on her girlfriend.

The pair had met up two hours earlier at _The Witching Hour_, where they had assisted Esmerelda and Cipher in performing a second Beltane ceremony. The first was held the week prior, however, a number of new coven members were unable to participate due to family emergencies. As thanks for arranging the make-up ritual, the three senior Wiccans had been given long necklaces made with red, pink, and white roses.

"Hugs and consensual cheek smooches, dears. We'll tell Miss Music how much she was **missed**!"

After the Beltane ceremony, Rapunzel and Kida had playfully argued about who should choose their next date night activity. After fifteen minutes of non-stop walking and talking, with Rapunzel doing most of the latter, they had arrived at the orphanage.

"You **tricked** me, Keeds." Rapunzel's complaint had been obstinate, but she still nuzzled against her taller friend's flower necklace.

"Can't trick somebody who knows what they want, Corona." Combing her fingers through Rapunzel's short hair, Kida grinned affectionately. When she felt warm breath and an enthusiastic raspberry blown against her neck, she had howled with mirth.

Night had fallen, but San Francisco had just begun to come alive as people flitted up and down the sidewalks alone, in pairs, or in loud, disorganized groups. For many, Friday night had just begun...and Rapunzel and Kida were no exception.

"So okay my dear buttface, now you **totally have to** pick what's for dinner. And no weaseling your way out, because I know your military battalion likes to do their little ten mile hikes at the end of the week." Rapunzel slid her right hand along the small of Kida's back, with her left hand tickling a stomach which was noticeably growling. She scratched the exposed skin between Kida's crop top and black denim jeans, ears still warm from being surrounded by the laughter of children for a full hour. "I can feel that hunger, so anything my baby wants, my baby gets. The more, uh...**latheeth**, the better?"

"Mmm, something delicious sounds just fucking stellar." Kida made sure to emphasize the word _delicious_, just as she squeezed Rapunzel's bare left bicep meaningfully. A cool evening breeze tickled both women, but when Rapunzel visibly shivered, Kida knew it wasn't due to the weather...and her stomach clenched sweetly. "Might be fun to do a super formal, sit-down shindig. But…"

The smell of lamb was unmistakable, and Rapunzel tittered merrily as she followed Kida's gaze. A trio of roller bladers wearing rainbow-flashing head lamps blazed by on the right, each clasping large, messy gyros between their gloved hands. Kida openly drooled, and Rapunzel chuckled warmly again as she swiped a thumb and forefinger across her girlfriend's moist lips.

"Yeah...somebody **definitely** knows what they want."

After strolling for another two blocks, Kida spotted a Mediterranean food stall, and practically pranced over to the line-free place. Rapunzel flounced right alongside, her flower necklace bouncing and flapping, and she preened a bit at how light and effortlessly her body moved.

_Love this body of mine...love it to bits. No matter the weight. But not gonna lie...it's just easier to have a gay ol' flouncy time when there's a little less wobble to these fab curves._

Minutes later, Kida carried a tray laden with two overstuffed gyros, two large Frescas, and a formidable mountain of cheese-drenched curly fries over to a nearby picnic table under a lamppost. Rapunzel took a slight detour, dropping her five dollars in change into the empty guitar case of a long bearded musician strumming easy acoustic tunes. The pair exchanged a fierce hug before Rapunzel made her way back to her date.

The pair chewed noisily, belched proudly, and took turns dotting each others' cheeks with cheddar cheese sauce. When Rapunzel hooked her ankles around Kida's right foot and pushed up the black denim, the latter hummed with pleasure and didn't even try to hide her blush. With less growly tummies, their eyes naturally found each others', in a shared stare that oozed comfort and ease. Around them, other people quietly laughed, naturally drawn into their easygoing, affectionate nature.

Rapunzel went to pull one french fry from the mountain of them, but when she ended up with a sizable, cheese-drenched clump instead, she didn't bat an eyelash. Tilting her head back, she crammed the whole glob into her mouth, giggling breathlessly as cheese dribbled down her chin and gurgled out from the corners of her mouth.

Kida stared for just a few seconds before roaring with laughter.

"Uh huh, oh yeah, I **know** this makes you hungry, Ki. You **know** you want some of this cheesy delight." Smacking her lips noisily, Rapunzel shimmied her shoulders while making an over-exaggerated kissy face.

Kida hummed for a moment, before letting her half-eaten gyro fall back to her plate. It fell apart in an explosion of lettuce, mayonnaise, and lamb meat. "I know what I want, Corona. The messier...the **better.**" Sliding her thumbs along Rapunzel's food-distended, cheese smeared cheeks, Kida made a show of licking each one clean.

Rapunzel's giggles spilled from her lips anew, muffled as bits of pita bread burst from her mouth. "Mmm...mmm...**mmmph!**"

"Don't choke you goonie." With that, Kida pressed her lips to Rapunzel's and savored the taste of lamb mixed with bubble gum chapstick for a full minute. Each pleased hum and hungry whimper Rapunzel let out only encouraged Kida more, and she seemed to know the exact moment, when her girlfriend had managed to swallow the whole bite, as it was just that moment when Kida pulled away. A self-satisfied smirk was on her face, as well as bits of lamb and lettuce.

Rapunzel glowered playfully, shaking her last bite of gyro in Kida's direction. "You're such a little ass, and tonight that little ass is **mine.**" Popping the last bite into her mouth, Rapunzel chewed noisily as she slid her feet up along Kida's right thigh.

_You like messy, I like messy, and together we...**oh, awww!**_

"Alright, I just can't...let me see those filthy cheeks!" Unable to restrain herself any longer, Kida cackled helplessly as she dunked two napkins in a glass of water. She made an overly dramatic show of scrubbing Rapunzel's face, from forehead to chin, even as several passers-by chuckled good naturedly.

It was Friday night and the pair of girlfriends could have been anywhere; doing anything. But they were together and happy, and so even as the nighttime temperature dropped, their laughter and warm feelings only grew.

* * *

On their way back to the nearly finished apartment, Rapunzel and Kida walked past the orphanage a second time. Kida didn't question anything when she was abruptly pulled to a halt, nor when she observed Rapunzel's stare floating between the front door and an oak bench to the left of the stoop. When Kida felt two hands grasp **her** right and squeeze, she finally noticed the uncertainty in her girlfriend's eyes, and quietly spoke up. "Left something inside? Or are you hoping a couple little meatballs will sneak out and go home with you?"

As if woken from a daze, Rapunzel blinked, shook her head, and chortled sheepishly. She licked her lips for a few moments, staring intently at the cracks in the sidewalk.

Kida could feel her right hand being squeezed progressively harder, but even though she could sense a question on her girlfriend's lips, she kept her mouth shut and waited.

"Can you...not tell Anna we came here tonight?" Immediately after Rapunzel spoke, she stole a glance over at Kida...and promptly cringed when she realized she had spoken out loud. Shaking the strong hand she held back and forth idly, Rapunzel stared resolutely at her own sandaled feet. She made a quiet, self conscious clarification. "If you see her. **When** you see her, I mean." A long, weary exhale followed, and Rapunzel tucked her body snugly against Kida's side. "Next time** you**...see her."

Kida nodded automatically, kissing Rapunzel's scalp as she wrapped her in a tight, one-armed hug. On the third and fourth floors, electric candles shone in several windows, illuminating several childrens' faces. Kida watched the childrens' smiles triple in size, right along with Rapunzel's smile. Eager waves were shared and kisses were blown. Swirling a thumb against Rapunzel's bare shoulder, Kida guided her shorter friend in a gentle sway. "Yeah. When the kiddies kept asking for _Miss Music_, I sort of had a hunch. This is your thing; your place, huh? You and Anna?"

This time it was Rapunzel who responded with an automatic nod. She opened her mouth to clarify, but the words she was looking for eluded her, so when her phone suddenly buzzed she ended up sighing with a mixture of relief and frustration.

_'Evening, little mouse. Hope your date is going nice...a beautiful night for it. Had to let you know, the group **devoured** that rotel you made. Kronk even asked me for the recipe, so I had to give him your number. Expect to be grilled on the instructions! Haha, grilled...hah. Everyone sends their best, and they all miss their favorite troublemaking imp! I'll be home by 1 at the latest, and I'll take the guest room across the hall. Give Kida a hug for me. Love you, Rapunzel.'_

"I want my hug now."

Only when Kida suddenly spoke up did Rapunzel realize she'd been sporting a steadily growing, dopey grin as she read Elsa's text message. Scrunching her nose as she double checked the last line of the message, Rapunzel stood on her tip-toes and nudged her chin against Kida's. "Peeking at **my** texts, huh? I don't know if spies should **get** any hugs."

In an instant, Kida's pout had morphed into a sugary-sweet beam. She palmed her girlfriend's cheeks, squishing them a bit as she locked eyes with Rapunzel. "You were legit **cooing** over there, so sue me if I wanted to confirm my suspicions."

With that, Kida performed a flawless about-face and literally marched down the sidewalk. She immediately schooled her face into a neutral expression, while easily conjuring up an impromptu cadence on the spot. "My girlfriend's a sappy shit. Elsa makes her pitch a fit. In a good way, she's so whipped. Her feelings ain't counterfeit. Sound off!"

Growling pathetically as she flopped against the nearby oak bench, Rapunzel's cheeks blazed. She shook a fist, blubbering obstinately. "Sappy shit? Pitch a **fit?!** On your face I'll fuckin' **sit!**"

Across the street, a group of college students cheered loudly and with reckless abandon at the pair of girlfriends, but they had already moved on down the sidewalk. Kida marching out in front, while Rapunzel latched onto the Marine's waist and applied vicious tickles in an attempt to make Kida lose her bearing.

"Fine, don't laugh...I'll make you scream! Something something, uh...**dream!**"

Just like that, Kida and Rapunzel were headed back to the nearly finished two story apartment. Rapunzel's brief concern for Anna had been driven to the back of her mind; muted and overwritten by the feelings for her lovers which continued to grow and evolve with each passing day.

It wasn't long before Kida fell out of step and happily switched to flouncing down the sidewalk with her girlfriend. She kept one eye on the road ahead and the other on Rapunzel, though. She tucked the brief moment of vulnerability in the back of her mind, but did not push it out of sight. As always, Kida was present in the moment and open to anything her lover shared with her.

_You think Anna's avoiding you, Corona? _

_ Yeah...you do._

Rapunzel laughed louder, crashing recklessly into Kida's side. The older woman easily rolled with the feisty embrace and continued sauntering down the sidewalk.

_And you're afraid. Afraid that maybe she isn't as **okay** with your feelings for her sister as she **says** she is._

_ Talk to her, Corona. Open up...and tell Anna that._

"She thinks that's a punishment, but ass to face is a perfect fit!"

* * *

The following Friday saw the general level of student anxiety at the San Francisco Arts Institute creep to an all-time high. With final exams right around the corner, many students chose to get their lunch _to-go_ before heading back to the library. Prime studying spots were quickly being taken up, and more than a few students hauled along beanbag chairs or folding chairs.

During finals week, the library unofficially became ground zero for the world's largest, most quiet exam studying party in the world. Or at least the largest one in the tri-county area.

As Anna flashed her student ID, had her backpack checked, and made her way into the cafeteria, she offered a pitying smile for the mob of students in the express lunch line. Her leg muscles burned, while her stomach cried out for food...and she wasted no time hopping into the blessedly short sit-down lunch line.

_Study hard, you glorious ladies and germs. Four, five, and some with **six** final exams next week? Meanwhile I'm over here with a dinky Choir Conducting exam on Wednesday and my gym class evaluation on Thursday. Easy freakin' peasy._

Before Anna met Korra and started delivering for Spirit Courier, her typical cafeteria lunch was always some combination of scrambled eggs with peppers, three different flavors of pudding mixed into one bowl, and the most sugar-packed cereal the Institute had. Now, however, her calorie needs were much more easily met...by the cafeteria worker Anna had dubbed _burrito queen_.

"Howdy there, my Burrito Queen! Hope your day's going just peachy."

"A most excellent spread today. Let's see what kind of action you've got here…"

The usually stoic cafeteria worker would usually crack an exasperated smile at this point and shake her head at Anna.

"Yeah, you know me well, my lady. Just cram it all in there...beautiful! And number two like...oh look at you **go**. You sure know the way to **this** girl's heart, Miss Queen."

After that, with one burrito on a plate and another neatly wrapped, Anna headed over to her favorite corner booth. It was a rare Friday that brought her to campus, but she had promised to make more of an effort to meet up with friends regularly. Larry, her lovable sloth, could only provide so much socialization.

"Uh oh, Anna. Looks like somebody stole your seat." Mulan's grin was infectious, and she took another bite of salad as she waved to Anna.

Cocking an eyebrow as she approached the booth, Anna chuckled lamely. "Office hours during lunch now? Need to hang a _doctor is in_ Lucy sign around your...**GYEACK!**" The moment Anna rounded the corner, somebody popped up from the booth and squealed.

Anna shrieked, whirled around in fright, and lobbed her burrito laden tray across the cafeteria.

After several seconds, a combination of laughter and applause filled Anna's ears. Rice filled her nostrils, while a mouthful of lettuce reminded her she'd forgotten to floss that morning.

_Who the hell was…_

Through the din of the cafeteria, one voice slipped through. When that familiar tone tickled Anna's ears, she made the split decision to live the rest of her days face-down in spicy chicken.

"Oh...oh, Anna. I'm...I didn't **really** mean to scare you…"

Cheeks aflame, Anna groaned piteously.

* * *

Anna was almost positive that Mulan and Elsa were having a conversation. She may have even managed to hear her own name mentioned a handful of times in the last five minutes, but Anna was so focused on eating her to-go burrito while staring a hole into Mulan's green scarf that she didn't hear much else. Elsa's fingers combing through her hair and plucking out bits of rice and lettuce stole most of Anna's attention.

Cheeks red and ears warm, Anna tried not to slide down in the booth.

_Don't enjoy this._

_ **Don't** enjoy this!_

Swallowing harshly, Anna felt her eyes water when some food went down the wrong pipe, but managed to impress herself by coughing up the bit of chicken without budging an inch in her seat.

_Elsa wants to fuss over me...how it makes me feel is my problem._

Dimly relieved when she felt a familiar easiness dull her stress, Anna turned her attention to the conversation Mulan and Elsa were having. It didn't take Anna long to realize she was out of her depth.

"One hundred sorcerers casting _mage hand_ against your _telekinesis_-controlled ogre." As Elsa finished explaining the scenario in question, she flipped through the pages in her _Monster Manual_, but quickly looked up and clarified with a smirk before Mulan could reply. "And no, you don't conveniently have a hundred gloves just lying around." She had stopped actively feeling for bits of food in Anna's hair, and seemed satisfied scratching her little sister's scalp. At the moment, neither woman realized Elsa was subconsciously avoiding Anna's scar.

Mulan scrunched up her nose and pursed her lips as she fell into thought. As she navigated a salt shaker between glasses, plates, and silverware by pushing it with a fork, she chuckled at Anna. The intrigued yet mostly lost smile she wore was infinitely preferable to her burrito-laden, embarrassed cringe. After giggling again and winking at Anna, who had turned her distracted attention to the salt shaker, Mulan replied. "If I am you, why would I not just enthrall the ogre with my natural Heartwarder charm?"

Elsa blushed lightly, scowling as she nudged the salt shaker back across the table. "Unless that ogre had a bunch of old, magical books...I'm not gonna flirt with an ogre!" When Elsa felt her sister sleepily snicker and lean into her touch, she found she couldn't maintain her snarky tone, so she stuck out her tongue instead. "Can't even...oh, fine. Would you rather be the one with a hundred mage hands?"

Suddenly taken by delightful attention she was getting, Anna tittered merrily before fishing out her cell phone and speaking up lazily. "If anyone's got magic hands, it's **you**, Elsa."

Now flustered, Elsa mumbled incoherently as she gently rocked Anna's head side to side. When Mulan grinned affectionately and quietly affirmed Anna's claim, it was Elsa who slunk half a foot down in the booth.

Buoyed by a giddy sense of encouragement, Anna shimmied up next to Elsa with a million watt grin. "And I've got the proof...somewhere...it's like...oh yeah, **there** we go." Offering a nudge alongside a salacious wink, Anna waggled her phone in front of Elsa's beet-red face. She held it there for just a moment, however, before flipping the screen around towards Mulan. "Pretty sure she had half a load on, and this ain't exactly **my** thing, but I **know** Elsa's GF here and…"

A moment later, Elsa had gone from flustered and mildly distracted to deathly panicked as she bolted from the booth with Anna in tow. Now alone at the table, Mulan picked at the remains of her salad, unable to shake the quizzical half-smile that had formed on her face.

Five minutes later and her plate was clean. The five minutes that followed saw her stroking her chin with a thumb and forefinger as she idly watched students and faculty bustle around the packed cafeteria.

_I'm not sad. And I'm not...surprised._

Over the loudspeaker, a cafeteria employee announced that the burrito table was closing for the day. Mulan looked up in surprise, only now aware she had been thumbing through Elsa's _Monster Manual_ for the last fifteen minutes. Many pages featured extensive notes scribbled in the margins next to fearsome monster illustrations, and Mulan sighed as her fingers traced over the familiar handwriting.

_Eventually, Elsa was going to date again. I knew that, and she's grown so much that more experiences can only be **good** for her._

When her pocket vibrated, Mulan jumped, holding her breath as she yanked out her phone. She caught herself hesitating before turning it on, though. Eyes falling shut, she took several long breaths, and silently chastised herself.

_We barely dated, anyway. We're better off as good friends. Even if...even if I'd like to share with her when I date again. She doesn't have to share those things with me...only what she's comfortable sharing._

Flipping over to her most recent text messages, Mulan pursed her lips and scrunched her nose again when she saw three from Elsa. Her thumb hovered over the message icon, trembling for a moment, before she dropped her phone in her lap and forced several more, calming breaths.

_Anyway, it's something she feels comfortable sharing with her sister. They're discovering and exploring the relationship that **they** want to build together...and that can only be a good thing._

Chuckling wearily, Mulan glanced around the cafeteria one last time before scrolling through Elsa's three new messages. After reading each twice, Mulan shrugged and let out one long exhale. She felt her cheeks pink and, after dumping her phone and the _Monster Manual_ into her satchel, clapped her hands against her face several times insistently.

_My very good friend is having new experiences. I support her fully...and will be there if she needs somebody else to share them with!_

A minute later, the corner booth was vacant. All three trays had been removed and the underlying table had been wiped clean.

_'I'm sorry we left so abruptly, Mulan. I forgot I need Anna's help to get ready for the apartment-warming party tonight. You're still coming, right? ~Elsa'_

Five minutes later.

_ 'No, I'm sorry, that's a lie. I was seeing somebody last month, but it didn't work out. We ended things on good terms though, so it was...an experience, to say the least. I don't know why I told Anna about it and not you. She's been really distant lately, and maybe I just wanted to open up to her. In that way, I guess. ~Elsa'_

Another ten minutes afterward.

_'She's a car mechanic who lives downtown, and we weren't so much dating as we were...sleeping together. I think it made Anna feel good to know I wanted to tell her about those kinds of things. But I hope you know, the things you and I talk about, like those D&D scenarios...those mean more to me. A lot more. You mean a lot to me. Okay, sorry again, hope to see you at the party tonight.~Elsa'_

Blinking against the bright afternoon sun as she stepped out of the cafeteria building, Mulan shouldered her bag and chuckled lightly.

_Elsa...you don't owe me any explanations._

Mulan squeezed her bag's strap tighter, blinking again. She told herself it was the pollen in the air causing her eyes to water. She lied to herself, and she openly admitted it.

_But I can imagine how awkward you're going to be when I see you tonight...and I hope that you'll understand you don't have to feel that way. I hope that one good hug will say that better than any dumb words I could come up with._

* * *

The all-weather track at SFAI was a half mile from the cafeteria, but Elsa had speed-walked the distance in a nerve-wracking six minutes. Weaving in and out of throngs of students as though they were boulders in her path, her left hand gripped the cell phone in her pocket while her right gripped Anna's. Elsa couldn't feel the vicious pounding of her heart, the tremors flitting throughout her body, or the clamminess of her skin despite the mild weather.

Anna felt each through the shaky hand she held onto, fumbling after her sister and trying not to break into a jog to match Elsa's pace. When the pair arrived at the track and Elsa flopped onto the grass, Anna had sobered up enough to miss the contact.

Kneeling down next to her sister, Anna brushed a thumb against the faintly scarred hand Elsa had hauled her across campus by. What Anna had said and done earlier came back to her in pieces, and only hesitantly was she able to sneak a glance over at her sister.

_I fucked up. I almost fucked up. I...**oh.**_

Elsa's chest rose and fell abruptly with each shallow, panting breath. Her mouth opened and closed with voiceless words. Her right hand still clasped her pocketed cell phone, while her left arm was outstretched. Palm up and fingers grasping.

Anna didn't think twice before scooting up to Elsa's left side and clasping the shaking hand between her own. She swallowed thickly, gut twisting as the action gave sound to her sister's breathless words. Each word stole the breath from Anna's lungs.

"Not ready for her to know." Any trace of anger was absent from Elsa's quiet, trembling admission. Dimly, her mind recalled her uncertain anxiety from the week prior, but she couldn't deny her current fear was much more immediate. More pressing. Eyes wide, her fragile tone trickled out from her mouth and was nearly overpowered by the gusty spring breeze. Elsa repeated the phrase several times, each laced with an undercurrent of childlike terror, until at last her vacant stare met Anna's glassy eyes. "**Not...ready.**"

_I...I know why I'm afraid right now. It feels worse. So much worse, and yet...not as bad._

When Elsa finally stopped repeating her insistent mantra, she went limp all over. Save for her clenching hand, and the warmth surrounding it.

_You scared me. Something...some**one** I can see and touch. Blame._

Anna didn't have to look down to see the white-knuckled grip; she felt it. _Panic attack. I know what this is...and who caused it._ Fumbling for quiet assurances, she bowed her head over Elsa's prone form and continued kneading her sister's tensed hand. Guilt quashed and jaw set, Anna blinked rapidly as she spoke. "You're safe, Elsa. In a safe place. You and...and Punzie." Eyes flicking over to Elsa's right hand, which had pulled out her cell phone, Anna sniffled before mustering a guilty half-smile. "You want to talk to her now? Call her? I...we can do that, Elsa."

Elsa's worry-creased brow had relaxed at the mention of Rapunzel, but after a few moments, the older sister gave a terse headshake in the negative. "Just...just need to...breathe."

_What's causing this behavior, Anna?_

Several minutes later, Anna had become so singularly focused on stroking her sister's left hand that Elsa had to vigorously shake it to get her attention. Wearily asking for help in sitting up, Elsa numbly withdrew her cell phone. Over the next twenty minutes, she single-handedly composed three text messages to Mulan. With each message, the small frown she wore grew more pronounced and deeply set.

Feeling as though she'd done enough damage, it was all Anna could to do keep ahold of her sister's hand. When she'd loosened her grip in anticipation of allowing Elsa both hands to type, Elsa had squeezed tightly in response.

Swallowing thickly, Anna held on. She chided her curious gaze, however, and stared purposefully in the other direction.

"**Anna.**" The hoarse terseness of Elsa's voice stirred up Anna's guts and made her sorely regret her lunch decision. Elsa's bottom lip trembled as she gave her sister an unreadable glance. "Please...watch."

By the third text message, Anna had lost count of how many times Elsa had sharply shaken her head in the negative before squinting at the cell phone and mashing more buttons.

"Help me lie to her...please."

The airy, floaty feelings tickling Anna's mind now only doubled the nausea tormenting her gut as she pulled from her own recent memories to help her sister concoct a believable excuse for Mulan.

_You're helping your sister lie to her friend. To...your friend. But I got Elsa into this little mess...and I **will** do anything to help her feel safe._

Gritting her teeth, Anna smiled weakly at the memory of a _Sex Pistols_ album and a sweetly written note. "Car mechanic. Duh...downtown. Need a...a name?"

Elsa shook her head in the negative one last time, and took several deep breaths before sending the last message. After that, she finally let her cell phone fall to the ground, before bonelessly sagging into her sister's embrace. Elsa was dimly aware of Anna's throaty whimper, choked back as she tucked Elsa's head against her collar.

_I think I did something just now that I'm going to feel rotten about later. But I need a little more time...can I have that, Anna?_

The arm that encircled Elsa's shoulders was all the answer she needed, and a warbly groan tumbled from her lips as she buried her face against Anna's neck. "You **scared** me."

Teeth clenched as she blinked back tears, Anna nodded shortly. "I'm...sorry. Won't happen again." When she felt a long, ragged exhale against her collar, Anna fought to stay in the moment. "I can...I can tell Punzie how I fucked up. If you want."

This time it was Elsa who swallowed thickly, stomach flip-flopping with a vague sense of guilt. "No no. Don't stress her about it." Scratching her index finger against the collar of Anna's _Def Leppard_ t-shirt, Elsa's whisper was gentle, but no-nonsense. "Anna. Are you...I don't know. Did you have a drink today?"

Shame mashed up Anna's insides, and she fought away the torrent of guilt that threatened to come crashing down all around her. "No. No...trying to do that less." She felt Elsa nod, and opened her ears as her sister haltingly shared each fear felt that day and in that moment. Numb to all else, Anna did her best to pay attention to the fumbling explanation Elsa gave for her momentary panic.

But even though Anna's body was numb, her own chastising thoughts warred with Elsa's words for her attention.

_Makes sense she'd ask you to help her lie. You're already a liar in so many fucking ways._

Elsa's voice was still quiet, but held a tinge of hopefulness that cut through Anna's thoughts like a hot knife through butter. "You're still coming tonight...right? I...**we**...there's a lot we'd love to show you at our new place."

Anna made a solemn promise, assuring her sister that she'd show up for a personal tour before the end of the night.

_Yeah, I'll be there...but not really._

Overhead, the afternoon sun dipped behind patchy cloud cover, and Anna did her best to let her sister dictate the sort of physical and emotional care she needed. And with each passing minute, Elsa's voice gained a bit more vibrance and enthusiasm as she teased Anna with tidbits of information about the new apartment.

"And there's...there's even a room for...oh heck, you'll see."

And Anna nodded, smiling if for no other reason than the blessed lack of tension in her sister's voice.

_Damned if I do and damned if I don't._

* * *

Shortly after four o'clock Friday afternoon, Saffron waddled backwards into Elsa and Rapunzel's fully furnished apartment. Three large plastic bags dangled from each arm while a pair of canvas sacks were looped around her neck. They slapped against her legs with each off-balance step as she dragged an oversized plastic container through the doorway. She moaned threateningly once her considerable payload was clear of the doorway. "If the cops come to throw me in the slammer, let it be known I take **zero** shit from old grandmas trying to bogart all the butterfly decals!"

Huffing and puffing as she let each armload of bags fall to the carpet, Saffron's typically unflappable nature was being sorely tested, and she managed to only throw a minor fit. "Where are all those mountains of muscle I was promised when I got back with the decorations? **Krissy, I'm a little pissy!**" Stumbling against the plastic container, Saffron cursed her weary everything. Somewhere in the distance she swore she could hear Kristoff shouting back from inside a wall.

"Sorry, Zilla! Some lunkhead crossed the wires for the garbage disposal, the whirlpool tub jets, and at least **two** bathroom fans. Krissy done fucked up!"

From the second floor, Kida barked out a laugh before hollering down. "Lock up that swearing, devil dog!"

Not missing a beat, Kristoff hollered back. "Come at me, little PoG!"

Filled with good cheer once more at her friends' playful banter, Saffron grinned from ear to ear and chimed in. "How the heckies is a pog...an insult?!" What she had intended to be a shout sounded suspiciously weak to her ears, and Saffron scowled as her vision blurred. _No way can I be worn out already...there's still two hours set-up before the party! And then...the frick frackin' **party!**_ Drawing another stubborn breath, Saffron made ready to shout again.

A moment later, she was sprawled out on her back, atop the long plastic container. The first thing Saffron felt was hands sliding along her neck, and her vision cleared up right about the time she was able to hear more than just a dull ringing in her ears.

"Child, are you **trying** to choke yourself on motivation?!" Sporting a hairnet and cheeks flecked white with flour, Melanie finished untangling the two canvas sacks from around her friend's neck before waggling them overhead. "We don't have any room in the kitchen to hide a body, so you're **forbidden** from dying today. How many decorations did you even...oh, okay, your face is **super duper** red. Just hang here while I get you, uh, you know...**something!**"

Saffron tried propping herself up on her forearms, but when the world started spinning at a thousand miles per hour, she managed to mumble a queasy thanks before flopping back down. Moments later, Melanie sailed back out of the kitchen and flung a sopping wet washcloth over her friend's face. Slipping a straw into Saffron's mouth, Melanie tried to hide the panic in her voice. "Okay, child, now drink...and, you know...don't die?"

Several minutes later, Saffron was back on her feet and coaxing Melanie out of dialing nine one one. Fortunately for Saffron, a moment later Kronk arrived with two armloads of cooking ingredients. "Well howdy hoo, you don't look so...wait." Sniffing the air and squinting intently, he eyed Melanie with ill-concealed amusement. "Do I smell level three...no wait, make that level **four** singed marshmallow brownies?!"

Melanie threw up her arms and wailed miserably, before allowing Kronk to usher her back into the kitchen. "I can't save anything...anything!" Kronk, all good cheer and optimism, quickly assured his young cooking partner that no dessert was beyond saving, and the pair got to work.

Meanwhile, Saffron rolled up the invisible sleeves on her _Megadeath_ tank top and pumped her fists. _Right then...Operation Housewarming Bonanza rolls on!_

_ That Jeffy guy should be here soon with those hand molds for the cornerstones. Hiccup and Chelsea with the cake after that, and then...oh crap, wait a sec._

Using her fingers to help count of what each guest was doing to help set-up for the party, Saffron double and then triple-checked herself. She paled, feeling strangely dizzy once more.

_Shouldn't Rapunzel and Elsa be back here by now?_

_ Why haven't I gotten a call from Anna about the thing?_

Checking her wristwatch again, Saffron crossed her fingers and toes. She looked down and blanched at her general state of dishevelment, buffing and adjusting the blue and gold, crescent shaped pin Rapunzel gave her that morning. It read _'Mistress of Ceremonies'_.

_Does either Merida **or** Lars even know how to get here?! Oh god, I'm not cut out for this party planning stuff!_

* * *

After Elsa had extracted three different promises from her sister for plans that evening, the two parted ways Friday afternoon, with Elsa making an off-handed comment about her next destination.

"Punzie said if I wasn't going to grab a nap before tonight, that I might want to check out the Pagan Pride practice she was holding at that park. You remember, the one where her coven helped run that fundraiser?" She blushed when her cousin's mention of a nap brought decidedly non-sleep related activities to mind. When Elsa saw Anna smiling thoughtfully, she silently chided herself.

_Just because **I** said Punzie said something about a nap doesn't mean Anna's going to automatically think about our sex life. **Her and my**...that is._ Dipping her head bashfully as Anna beckoned her over, Elsa couldn't help but relax a little bit at the much more relaxed atmosphere. "Is there another little celebration of mystic religions in the summer, too? Wait, did she say _Pagan Pride_ or _Pagans **for** Pride?_"

_Maybe Anna **is** having a hard time with parts of the relationship I have with Rapunzel, but right now the only person thinking about sex things is probably...me._

When Anna had chuckled fondly, offered her sister a one-armed hug, and promised that Elsa was about to meet a bunch of colorful, awesome people...Elsa hadn't really understood, but had smiled and nodded all the same.

When Elsa found herself in the park half an hour later watching her girlfriend march, twirl, and flounce in-step with a hundred other ceremonially dressed individuals...Elsa quietly labeled herself as the least socially conscious person on the planet.

_Right, yeah...of course. There's Pagan Pride, and then there's...**Pride.**_

Memories of blocked-off streets from Fifth Avenue to Greenwich came back to Elsa with startling clarity, and she realized that even though she'd never attended any Pride activities in New York, she had always been acutely aware of them. Tens of thousands of bold, expressive, joyous, and fearless individuals marching through the streets in a bold self-declaration; the mere memory drew a vicious shiver from Elsa.

And as she watched Rapunzel converse and coordinate with another small group of organizers, Elsa shivered again.

_There's that feeling again...I'm used to it by now. The feeling like I've been missing out on so much, have **so much** to catch up on...and feeling lucky I've got somebody who will hold hands with me as I experience it for the first time._

The official parade meeting seemed to be breaking up, and Elsa blushed as she fidgeted at her picnic table underneath a nearby pavilion. She'd spent most of the event there, out of the way and staring as she combed through her own memories. Next to the image of Rapunzel, Elsa found herself easily imagining holding hands with Anna at such an event. Tucking her chin against her forearms, Elsa let herself imagine a bit more.

_Mulan, too...and Kida. Any friend. Anyone there for support...or anyone who needs support._

As Rapunzel, breathless and rosy-cheeked, made her way up the grassy hill to the pavilion, she shouted back down to several friends in the crowd. Elsa felt a dopey grin play at her lips.

_But just when I think I've got a handle on who my Rapunzel's friends are...her circle just keeps getting bigger. Then again, I always knew that about her._

_ It's just how she thrives._

"Aww, nerdface, why you hiding your fabulous self up here? You're gonna walk with us for Pride, right?"

That suggestion of Rapunzel's proved to be too bold a task for Elsa to imagine, so she settled for burying her face against her forearms and whimpering pitifully.

* * *

Most nearby high school and college graduations didn't start until the third week of May, leaving SusieCakes on Chestnut Street not at all crowded for a Friday. After getting Merida to admit she had no idea where Elsa and Rapunzel now lived, Lars was able to convince his hot-tempered friend to link up with Hiccup and Chelsea at the bakery before heading over to the party.

As it turned out, once the boys had repacked the van to ensure both the band's gear **and** one frighteningly large celebratory cake would fit, they had mysteriously vanished and left cake and gear delivery to Chelsea and a decidedly miffed Merida.

"Ten bucks says it's a romantic waterfront stroll or some shit." Fumbling with several straps, Chelsea ensured the plastic boxed cake was packed snugly between two amplifiers and her drum kit. She stuck her head out the back door, a knowing smirk on her lips. "**Twenty** says they're coming up with some hammy bass and keyboard shlock for the album. I mean, maybe if...**wait, there's two?!**"

Much like how Saffron waddled backwards **into** the apartment, Merida shuffled **out of** the bakery in reverse. She hefted cake number two with care, paranoia etched on her features. "I don't trust one god damn cake. **Always** get a fuckin' spare."

Cheeks aflame as she packed the second, identical cake on top of the first, Merida studiously avoided Chelsea's piercing stare.

_Yeah, yeah...that ain't my rule. It's Bean's. _

When Chelsea inclined her eyebrows and hummed melodically, Merida groused and mashed a hand against her friend's expressive features.

_But you don't know that shit, devil woman...so stop starin' at me as if you **do!**_

"Let's move. Can't start a housewarming party without a cake." Sliding into the driver's seat, Merida experimentally gunned the engine and blanched at the fierce roar that greeted her. Only then did she recall the money Hiccup and Saffron had put into tuning the vehicle up.

Chelsea cackled merrily, ribbing her friend one last time before cranking up the local _Reggae _station. "Or two!"

Merida grumbled again, ducking her rosy face as they pulled out of the parking lot.

* * *

Moments after taking a seat opposite her cousin at the picnic table, Rapunzel squealed affectionately when she felt her shoes yanked off. A moment later, she tucked her arms underneath her chin and ate up the impromptu foot rub Elsa was offering. The pair shared quiet, amused anecdotes from the afternoon, ranging from Saffron's panicked text messages to a picture of the improbably large wicker basket Esmerelda was weaving as a housewarming gift.

Every so often, somebody from the parade practice group made their way up to the pavilion to speak with Rapunzel. The sleepy blonde introduced Elsa each time with a lazy wrist flick and a dopey grin.

After fifteen minutes watching the sun creep down towards the horizon, Elsa's thoughts had nearly come full circle as they returned to her distressing afternoon.

_It's not that I **don't** want Anna to know about our sex life, or for Punzie to feel like she **can't** talk to Anna about it. But the way Anna reacted today. It was so automatic, so...like she was drunk and sharing something she normally kept to herself?_

_ Maybe she's comfortable with the **idea** of her sister and cousin together in theory, but hearing about it in such an **intimate way** is somehow...not okay?_

"Hey there, **lover.**" Elsa would not have heard Rapunzel's sleep-laden flirt, had she not felt two stocking feet prod against her belly. Grinning warmly as she felt her feet being more tightly held, Rapunzel continued. "Thanks for coming out here today. I know it's a weird time, what with wrapping up our little home project and the festivities tonight. And that was a **butt load** of people for you to meet for the first time, so I…"

"It sounded important." When Elsa squeezed Rapunzel's feet again, she made sure to press her thumbs firmly against calloused arches. She chuckled as Rapunzel's voice was cut off by a pathetic whimper. Elsa took the opportunity to quietly cut in. "I've never actually been...not back in New York, anyway. I **do** know that it is **extremely** important...and I stopped being surprised at the size of communities you're involved with awhile ago."

Nodding idly, Rapunzel curled her toes around Elsa's fingers and wiggled her feet. "I've marched here five years in a row, and usually with Kida." Blushing lightly, Rapunzel stared back at the wooden tabletop as she lowered her voice. "And always with Anna." She felt the sharp breath Elsa drew with her feet still pressed against the latter's stomach, and Rapunzel quickly looked back up with care. "I guess you know Pride's a week or two after your sister's birthday. We usually come up with a super detailed plan for that day **and** night, and would love to share time, Rapunzel lowered her voice and winked sweetly. "**Or** participate in."

whatever part of the experience you'd like to see." Prodding her girlfriend's stomach one last

Elsa smiled and nodded along with Rapunzel's explanation, blushing and ducking her head at the last bit. "I'd like to, after we get through today. And um, speaking of…" Her own toes curled in her sneakers as she tried to distract herself by squeezing each of Rapunzel's toes, momentarily at a loss for words.

_I think something about **us** is bothering Anna._

_ I'm worried she might be drinking again._

_ Do you think she'll really show up tonight?_

_ I spent my afternoon laying down by the track having a panic attack...and I had no problem blaming my sister for it._

_ I might have fibbed to Mulan and figured you should know._

Elsa momentarily forgot she was no longer speaking out loud, and was only dragged from her worrisome thoughts by Rapunzel's insistently prodding toes. Blushing profusely, Elsa decided to keep her concerns simple for the moment, and stared down at her cousin's stocking feet as she cobbled together **one** of the concerns that had been eating at her the last few hours.

"So...I guess maybe you were talking to Anna about, um...us? Like...**us?**" Elsa only realized she'd let go of Rapunzel's feet when she witnessed her own hands mashing clumsily together mere inches from her chin. Voice wavering, Elsa mustered a queasy smile, and pressed on. "We had lunch with Mulan today, and long story short, Anna nearly let it slip about **you and me** us and then I freaked out and ran off with **her** and now Mulan thinks I was sleeping with some anonymous car fixer who lives downtown?"

_Car fixer?! What even._

Rapunzel's first inclination was to bark out a helpless laugh, but she managed to restrain herself. Smiling sympathetically, she reached across the table and grasped Elsa's fidgeting hands. Several more patient moments followed, until gazes locked. "So you made up a story for us...**and** for Banana's slip-up?"

Elsa quirked her lips and scrunched her nose, but found no reply, so she settled for a flustered nod.

_I know Punzie is way more in tune with how Anna behaves than I am, anyway. Maybe we can have a word with her about everything tonight. After...after everyone else goes home._

* * *

"Every fucking switch works. Now everybody **run** before something goes wrong and I lose the rest of my marbles!"

At 6:30 pm, Kristoff finally emerged from the wall crawlspace with a triumphant shout. After narrowly avoiding falling right over the cornerstone sections Jeffy had dropped off earlier, Kristoff loudly and proudly declared that he'd torn up the very last set of work clothing he'd ever tear up on that job. Smiling at Elsa and Rapunzel, Kristoff took two steps towards them as he held out his arms and grinned.

A moment later, he was shucking off his filthy cargo pants and torn t-shirt while Melanie pointed a frying pan at him in a playfully threatening gesture. Once down to his boxers, Kristoff bashfully accepted the towel from Saffron, as well as the dress clothing Amelia slipped in through the front door. Chuckling dryly, Kristoff headed for the staircase.

He made it all of three steps before Rapunzel hauled him back by the towel and wrapped him in a fierce hug. Elsa joined in a moment later.

"Something **does** smell funky in there, though. Bet your ass I'll be back next week to check it out. Uh...not looking to stink up your good clothes or anything…"

"Zip it, Bjorgmann." Elsa's tone was no nonsense, and she blushed when Rapunzel squeezed her hands in the embrace.

"Yeah, zip it and get hugged, you all-star."

Before breaking apart, Rapunzel insisted Kristoff try out the double-sided shower in the master bathroom. The one caveat, however, was that if he slipped and busted his head she would hand him his ass since their insurance didn't go into effect until Monday.

"Oh boy, showering at my own risk."

Elsa and Rapunzel then offered hugs to Melanie and Saffon, who both accepted. Saffron was unapologetically weepy. When at last the pair turned to Kida, she swore they already smelled like wall fungus and that any hugging would be done at their own risk.

Elsa and Rapunzel risked it anyway, glomping their mildly embarrassed friend.

At 6:40 pm, Kristoff stumbled back downstairs, clean and dressed but hair an absolute mess. Melanie had done a final sweep of the area, including checking all the food that Kronk had helped her prepare. Once she assured Rapunzel everything but the cornerstone was in place, Rapunzel quickly ushered everyone else out into the hall except for herself and Elsa.

That meant Kristoff, Kida, Melanie, Saffron, and Kronk joined the other twelve guests milling about. Lame jokes were traded and housewarming presents were guessed at all around.

Five minutes later, Elsa let Saffron back in. The teenager had come to near hysterics as she raced around the apartment while fixing up a handful of decorations.

At 6:50 pm, Rapunzel shooed a still mildly panicked Saffron back outside. Merida had a personally offended glare for Rapunzel, but after spotting Chelsea's knowing smirk, Merida slunk to the back of the party group.

"Well, we're finally here, nerdface." Tucking herself next to the windowed alcove by the kitchen, Rapunzel beckoned her cousin over.

"Yeah." Brow furrowed, Elsa couldn't resist one last glance towards the front door. _She isn't here yet._ Turning back to Rapunzel, Elsa exhaled raggedly before slipping a hand around the back of Rapunzel's orange and gold sundress. "You look, um...**stunning**, by the way."

Rapunzel's cheeks pinked and she couldn't resist shimmying her shoulders proudly. "Haven't fit into **this** dress in you gym class…" Voice trailing off as her thoughts also went to her absent younger cousin, Rapunzel pursed her lips and slid her hands over the necktie Elsa wore. "Looked great on the boat. Somehow looks even **better **now." Cinching the tie firmly, Rapunzel let her fingers graze up and over Elsa's jaw line. "You're my beautiful little A plus."

Elsa had only a moment to whimper, before her lips were met by Rapunzel's. As the kiss deepened, both women basked in the scent of each other. Neither smelled the earlier inner wall funk.

Rapunzel felt the hands encircling the small of her back, but she still moaned in feverish surprise when Elsa whirled her in front of the window alcove and dipped her low.

_You and me...how it should be._

When the pair broke apart, they sheepishly stared at each others' sandals and dress shoes respectively. Neither knew who had initiated the movement away from the window. From outside the front door, both Elsa and Rapunzel could hear the murmurs of their guests. Another long moment passed before they shared another meaningful stare, this one directed at their tightly clasped hands.

_The two of us in our palace. Our safe place._

* * *

Outside, Kronk offered Saffron several baked treats he snuck out of the apartment earlier in the hope she wouldn't have another breakdown over fallen party decorations.

"They'll open up again any second now. Here, just have one of these...I **swear** you'll forget **all** your problems!"

It was Merida who glared suspiciously and intercepted the first puffy pastry ball she saw. Scrutinizing the treat, she cocked an eyebrow. "If you were baking with canna butter…"

* * *

Four hours later, Merida stood outside Elsa and Rapunzel's apartment complex. It was a rare occasion that saw her wearing a black skirt with silver trim, while her pantyhose sported a messy run and several holes.

She played it off as though it was the look she'd gone for, but it still irked her.

_I fuckin' swear, jeans from now until the day I die. Maybe slacks...**maybe.**_

The night was especially cool, and after the malfunctioning air conditioner upstairs resulted in a too-warm housewarming party, the breeze on Merida's cheeks woke her up refreshingly. It didn't seem to have that effect on Saffron, who had plopped down on the amp the pair lugged downstairs as soon as they were outside.

Glancing to her left and right for the fifth time in as many minutes, Merida narrowed her eyes. The guitar and case in her right hand weighed heavily, but tradition dictated she wasn't able to set it down when she was in an unfamiliar part of town.

_Hurry up, Hic. Don't you even **think** about getting van-jacked tonight._

Merida's left arm sagged under even more weight as Saffron clung to it sleepily. Her purple and pink shawl fluttered in the breeze, tickling her cheeks as she mumbled uncomfortably. "Butterflies...fallin'. Get em...gotta be...perfect…" With that, she burrowed against Merida's side until she managed to slip beneath her friend's leather jacket.

Merida chuckled quietly, draping her left hand over her friend's shoulder. _It was perfect, Bean. You helped 'em throw a great party, and I know they appreciate it._

The on-key, sing-song voice Merida heard approaching was unmistakable. She would have face palmed, only she had no empty hands to do so.

_Really on your own program these days, huh._

Sauntering around the corner, Anna came to an abrupt stop several yards from the apartment complex entrance. Her black slacks and tweed jacket were outrageously wrinkled, but she paid them no mind while steadying her hands in a photo frame in front of her face. "Ca-lick!"

Snorting derisively, Merida whirled to her right, but she already had a muttered retort ready for the late arrival. "Wow chickie, you're later than a fuckin' Guns 'n Roses setlist after Axel and Slash slap-fight for three hours." Merida was acutely aware of her rosy cheeks, but she found she didn't mind Anna's sudden arrival. The glare given was purely on her young friend's behalf, as was her friendly whisper of warning. "Don't wake up...**anyone.**"

Anna's grin was lopsided and affectionate as she strode right up until she was face to face with Merida. Blowing a quiet raspberry, Anna tapped her right cheek and tilted her head a bit. "I'm the second act...and you two are quite precious."

Puffing her cheeks out, Merida glowered heatedly at the sidewalk. She set down her guitar case for the first time since stepping outside and jerked a thumb towards the door. "Just get in there, you goon. They been waitin' for you all night or somethin'."

Anna sailed right by her friend with a melodic whistle and a squeeze of Merida's right

shoulder. She was through the door and on her way up before Merida got around to muttering what had been on her own mind that night.

"You good, Anna?"

_And she's already gone. Figures. God damnit Hic, I parked the van four blocks down...if you're in there necking with your boyfriend I fuckin' **swear.**_

* * *

When the last remaining party guests, consisting of Mulan and Jeffy debating health care in public school systems, had been enthusiastically escorted out by Rapunzel, the entire apartment fell silent. For the last ten minutes, Elsa had been wandering around the first floor picking up bits of trash. She was in such a daze that she didn't realize her good friend had taken three garbage-filled bags along until arriving back in the kitchen with a half-full fourth bag.

The kitchen was open-air, allowing Elsa to stare out into the living room as she leaned against the island counter. She watched Rapunzel lounging on the sofa, head lolling from left to right in time with free jazz that played over wall-mounted wireless speakers.

_We did it. We...we finally have our own place. That **we** built._

Through the kitchen entryway on her left, Elsa paused to admire the dining room table. She smiled faintly at how orderly Kida had stacked used plates, glasses, and silverware. The memory of having to forcibly drag the Marine, her friend and Rapunzel's other girlfriend, away from doing any more clean-up only made Elsa's smile grow.

_And not only do we have a new home, but we have a little plan for the future._

Against the far wall, opposite the dining room table, sat a longer, more narrow table on which was piled the large collection of housewarming gifts brought. To the right of a Keurig that Milo and Lydia had purchased together, sat Elsa's laptop, open to the online and fully functional website for the new business she now shared with Rapunzel and Kristoff. The _About_ section featured Josh Haddock as the website administrator, with Melanie receiving credit for media design. The example project the website featured for potential clients, a fully interactive three dimensional tour of the apartment they built, struck Elsa as intensely personal...and wholly satisfying.

_With help from friends...more help than we had any right asking for._

Everywhere Elsa's eyes fell, she spotted sparkling butterfly decals pinned to the walls. Silver, gold, sky blue, and many other vibrant colors were featured in the multi-sized decorations. _Evolution and Change_ had been the theme Rapunzel came up with for the housewarming party, and when she'd seen the decoration job Saffron did, she had blubbered like a baby.

Gathering up the pair of scarves which had been a gift from Chelsea, Elsa blushed lightly as she squeezed the fabric. She took a moment to marvel at her own lack of concern, however brief it was.

_For somebody who knows nothing of our...**coupley nature**...these cute scarves sort of scream out 'lesbian bliss'. Don't they? Maybe I should ask my…_

"Nerdface, are you **still** cleaning up?"

Elsa's cheeks flushed crimson as she bashfully wound the scarves around her hands. She stared out into their newly christened home, savoring the moment for as long as she could.

But when Rapunzel whined for her cousin's attention a second time, Elsa couldn't join her on the sofa fast enough. She flopped right over the back of the black leather furniture, giggling madly as she rolled right onto Rapunzel's lap.

Both Elsa and Rapunzel quickly forgot about their new apartment and all of their new gifts as each narrowed their focus to only the other.

Neither heard Dipper, Motoko, and Miles Davis racing from room to room upstairs in frantic exploration of their new surroundings. And neither Elsa nor Rapunzel noticed the front door slowly creaking open.

For the first time in forever, Anna was far from either woman's thoughts.


	108. Chapter 108

_What happened earlier today when I had lunch with my sister and Mulan?_

_ It's all sort of foggy...and **that's** why I shouldn't take pills before hanging around her or Punzie in a group-ish place._

Anna swallowed thickly, pushing the unlocked apartment door open inch by inch as she crept into the doorway.

_But if I **don't** take them, every time I'm **around** those two I'd probably just stare at the floor and try not to say the wrong thing...or anything at all._

An affectionate, airy giggle slipped through the air. Anna tried not to smile and tried **harder** to keep ahold of her muddled feelings. She **knew** she was chastising herself already, but she also felt the dopey grin spreading across her face.

Somehow neither reaction felt quite real.

_Learn **something**, god damnit. No getting loopy with them in a group, because I clearly can't control my motormouth. And I don't ever want to be the cause of Elsa freaking out like she did earlier. Falling apart...the way she did._

The rustle of fabric followed; the telltale squeak of skin rubbing against a glossy, leather sofa.

_But when it's just the three of us, it's...okay. They don't know how I feel and that's the way I **need** it to be...so even if I slip up, that's just...me._

_I trust Elsa will tell me if she's uncomfortable._

_ I **know** Punzie will tell me the same._

Crouching down a bit lower behind the door, Anna slipped a hand into her right pocket. She drew it back out a moment later.

_I don't wanna feel...but it won't always be this way. Feelings can fade, and in the meantime I'll find somebody else. But I can get by for now._

Dropping to her hands and knees, Anna crept into the apartment. Elsa's throaty giggle was suddenly muffled, and Anna only saw the tops of two heads for a moment before both disappeared behind the sofa. She slid across the floor until her left arm brushed against the sofa backing.

The laughter was suddenly broken up by the soft yet unmistakable sounds of kissing. Warmth quickly burst across Anna's cheeks, and she pressed her face against the cool sofa cover.

_I promised I'd come. I'm late...but I'm here now. All that's left to do is speak up...say something._

Sliding her fingers up over the sofa, Anna inched higher, until she could see clear to the other side of the room. Deep, hitched breathing caught her attention, and her eyes traveled down.

Her addled mind failed to process any shame.

_It's no big. Just...play it off._

A breathy moan followed.

_Step one: stop staring._

* * *

"Ew, kissy-face!"

At the sight of her sister looming a foot overhead with both hands covering her eyes, Elsa blurted out a wild scream against Rapunzel's lips. Eyes slamming shut and unsure of who she'd actually seen, Elsa flung her left arm out and swatted blindly. "**Get away!**"

A minute later, Rapunzel sat cross-legged on the sofa. She wore the grumpiest pout she could manage while sporting a swollen upper lip. She had managed to level her glare at Anna for nearly that whole time.

The blubbering apologies had flowed right out of Anna's mouth, frantic, rapid-fire, and directed at both her groaning cousin and her gasping sister. When Elsa saw Rapunzel cupping her right cheek and shaking her head, she had bolted to the kitchen to fetch a cold washcloth.

She hadn't spared Anna a single word or a second glance. Anna took that as her cue to double her own fretting over her cousin.

"Don't see any blood so...**ow.**"

"Your door was unlocked and I...**ow.**"

"I know I'm late but I had a work thing and I wanted to surprise...**ow.**"

Every sentence Anna started ended abruptly, as Rapunzel slugged her in the shoulder each time. By the sixth interrupted sentence, Rapunzel was still frowning, but she had lowered her hands and was allowing Anna to gingerly prod her swollen lip. By that point, Rapunzel was fighting to maintain her dour expression.

"Ow. Maybe you should look into getting automatic door locks because if you forget and make with the kissy face on my sis and someone comes in well there goes the secret that...**ow.**"

Despite delivering what she thought was an extra hard punch, Rapunzel realized she may as well have just been flicking Anna for all the feedback she was getting. By that point, Anna's reactions had become so predictable in their monotone nature that Rapunzel actually barked out a feeble laugh. A nearly unintelligible retort followed.

"You'we an athbutt."

Her puffy lip throbbed immediately, and when Anna smiled at the sound of laughter, Rapunzel slugged her again.

"Ow." A moment later, Anna could only stare when Elsa returned with a washcloth, but made a point of first grasping Anna's right hand and tossing it to the side. It flopped limply against her wrinkled tweed jacket, and she pouted meekly as she looked back at Elsa. "Punzie punched me like eight hundred and two times just now and...**ow?!**"

None of Rapunzel's strikes elicited a notable reaction from Anna, but when she heard the confounded, feeble cry that **one** of Elsa's shoulder slaps elicited, Rapunzel couldn't help herself. She laughed again, louder this time as she ignored her throbbing lip. "My lady'th tewwitowiaw!"

Elsa smiled sheepishly, brushing the washcloth against her girlfriend's puffy lip. "Long day...but yes, I'm protective of my mouse."

When Anna laughed again, Elsa struck her again: this time with a balled fist.

"**Ow,** I'm sorry, I'm like...the sorriest person here!" Anna nodded at her own assessment, then bowed slightly towards her sister. Her own face was contrite, despite the giggle-fit that followed.

_And the prize for the most pathetically honest thing anybody **ever **said goes to…_

* * *

Dipper was the first of the three cats to return downstairs after the housewarming party was over. Motoko had found a comfortable napping spot underneath the oversized bed, while Miles Davis preferred the top shelf of the linen closet at the end of the hallway.

When Dipper got downstairs, she expected to find her two owners passed out on the sofa. Elsa's authoritative, insistent voice startled the youngest cat into hiding underneath the spiral staircase, though.

"Too busy delivering top secret military plans by bike to drop in during regular party hours?" Elsa smiled as she posed her first question, but there was a piercing edge to her voice. She had loosely tied the two gifted scarves together and proceeded to drop one looped end over her sister's head. Taking a seat next to Rapunzel on the opposite sofa, Elsa wiggled the makeshift lasso.

Anna, however, could not get over how soft and pleasing the yarn-woven scarf was as she nuzzled her cheek against a bunched up portion. "Oh my shifts are usually done by noon, but I was being a bro and helping Hans pull the rest of his choir project together. I'm a bro like that." Her reply was sleepily amused, as every so often she cracked an eyelid to see Rapunzel leaning over in order to nuzzle the bit of scarf her girlfriend held. Twirling an index finger around her side of the looped scarf, Anna brushed it against her nose, and offered her sister a doe-eyed smile. "I know I've been a bad little busy bee, but classes are over soon. I'll have bunches of Supergirl time free this summer."

"I'm not. You're...it's not **bad**…" Elsa realized she could no longer find the point of her mock interrogation, and with a feeble groan, doubled over until her forehead bonked against her knees. Dragging both hands through her messy ponytail until rumpled hair exploded over her shoulders and down her back, Elsa looked up and covered her eyes with one hand. When she spread her fingers, she was squinting at Anna and smiling wearily. "You could've called...jerk."

Bumping her knuckles together, Anna's gaze darted to the side, where she spotted Dipper peering out from underneath the staircase. She licked her lips nervously, a giggle on the tip of her tongue. "Would you believe I...forgot your phone number?"

"Fivver!" Rapunzel sprang to her feet with such gusto that her dress' left shoulder strap snapped abruptly, leaving a long strip of fabric hanging down her chest and back, but she darted right over to Anna regardless. Snatching the looped scarf, she wound it tighter and drew it up to Anna's chin, leaning down even as Anna raised her chin and grinned in defiance. "Thith ith the Latho of Twuth, thweet cheekth. No...lying!"

The pair stared for a moment, until Anna became acutely aware of Rapunzel's gaze softening. Hazel eyes settled on teal ones, and it was only when Anna felt her cheeks warming that she lunged out of her cousin's grasp. _Damnit, what's that shit Hans told me? Pinned eyes is a side effect? Whatchu lookin' at, P?!_ Flopping onto the floor, Anna crawled clumsily over to her sister, whereupon she propped her chin up on Elsa's knees. The momentary fear Anna had felt seemed to melt away, as though it had only been her imagination. Voice suddenly hushed, Anna stared down at Elsa's black slacks. "Felt bad about earlier. Don't wanna scare you...ever."

_Where did I see…oh that's right, this is Elsa's cruise outfit. Still looks absolutely...shush, brain!_

This time it was Elsa who was taken aback, blinking rapidly as she felt her eyes moisten. Coughing abruptly, she hunched over again until her forehead was inches from Anna's. "If you see us, and we don't see you, and we're...**busy**…"

Elsa didn't have to finish her sentence, as her playfully narrowed eyes conveyed the message loud and clear. "Oh...yeah. **Right.** Allow for the suckage of face…" Cheeks positively crimson, Anna suddenly regretted retreating to her sister's lap.

_Feeling too good...in the **wrong way.**_

Huffing in a nonplussed manner, Elsa slid her hands over her thighs and brushed her thumbs against Anna's cheeks. Slipping her index fingers under Anna's chin, Elsa gave a little pull until their eyes met again. "It's kissing, Anna. K-I-S-S…"

_Why am I even making this a thing?_

Anna's stomach twisted and flopped under her sister's intense stare, and for one terrifying moment, every cell in her body cried out for her to close that six inch gap and kiss those forbidden lips.

_You absolute fucking nimrod...**DON'T!**_

Anna's lips pursed in a flustered cringe, and she blindly reached out for any other reaction possible. When she felt Rapunzel's hands slide over shoulders and saw her cousin's rosy, amused face come into view, Anna's eyes slammed shut. She let out a petulant squeal, head shaking from the force of her voice. "**Ew, kissy-face!**"

This time it was Rapunzel who was nonplussed. Tangling her hands in Anna's hair, Rapunzel enthusiastically mussed up her younger cousin's twin braids as she informed Anna of her stance on lips meeting other lips. "Mama **loveth** kithy-fathe!" With that, she planted a wet busser on Anna's forehead, relishing the hysterical shriek she received in return.

Elsa maintained her smile. She wanted nothing more than to smile.

_ I've got so much to be thankful for...so much love in my life._

She smiled at her vibrant girlfriend...and she forced that smile to remain when she heard her sister; when she saw her sister.

_'Ew, kissy-face!'_

Swallowing thickly, Elsa grasped both Rapunzel and Anna by the shoulders. She used her best no-nonsense tone to indicate it was time to have cake and show off the housewarming presents. A personal apartment tour for Anna would come afterwards.

Elsa smiled...and she kept smiling. She smiled even when a very small part of her wanted to cry. Not a whole lot; just a few tears would be enough.

_You can support us without liking our...physical relationship. I know we've told you that before, Anna._

_ 'Ew, kissy-face!'_

_Nobody said you have to like it when you see us kiss. Maybe you don't like it...maybe it makes you feel uncomfortable._

Thoroughly tired of smiling for the moment, Elsa shoved a large forkful of cake into her mouth.

_But you're so supportive that you might not even **want** to tell us you think it's...gross. That would be just like you, Anna._

Elsa ate until her stomach protested. She ate to keep her mouth busy, because the only other activity that could keep her mouth busy just might repulse her sister.

_If I was still dating Mulan, and she and I were kissing...I don't think I'd feel comfortable doing it in front of anyone. I wouldn't want to._

_ So Rapunzel and I shouldn't kiss in front of you. That's just...it's just respecting you. _

_ There'd be no reason for me to **want** you to like the sight of us kissing._

_ I'm...no, no, **no.** I don't...I...I…_

After clearing the empty plates from the table, Elsa directed her sister over to the table stacked with opened gifts. Once again, Elsa smiled.

_I don't want to feel disgusting because the idea that you might **like** the way Rapunzel and I kiss...is something **I** would like. Love._

_ That's irrelevant, and this whole line of thought is irrelevant._

_ Even if you liked kissing me years ago...**irrelevant.**_

_ Punzie and I are so comfortable...but you **deserve** to feel comfortable, too._

Elsa smiled.

_You don't have to see that, Anna...and you don't **ever** have to tell us that it grosses you out. As your **sister**, I'll take care of it. I can see to it._

_ I'm done feeling disgusting._

* * *

Elsa spoke in some detail about each room the trio visited, while Rapunzel dramatically draped herself against walls and along furniture.

"We've known we wanted to do something like this sit-in window for a long time. Won't really know about the structural stability until we get a big rainstorm, but it **should** be okay." Elsa tried to feign relaxation as she leaned in the kitchen entryway, but it was clear that the sight of Rapunzel reclining on the cushioned window alcove was a bit unnerving. She relaxed a bit and smiled sheepishly when Rapunzel lobbed a small, knitted pillow at her.

"It'th fine, nerdfathe. Thee? Totawwy not gonna faww!" When Elsa squealed miserably and buried her face in the green and orange harvest-themed pillow, Rapunzel eased up on her teasing.

Anna made a large fuss over that pillow when Elsa told her it was Saffron's housewarming present. "She's really gotten a lot better at knitting, don't you think?"

Anna nodded, but still managed a mildly offended retort. "Hey, Larry **loves** his blankie!"

Once in the kitchen, Rapunzel couldn't wait to throw open the pantry and show off the considerable storage space. Anna nearly failed to notice the top-opening freezer, and when she suggested a Costco run in the near future, Elsa pulled a face. "Costco? But they're so...plain looking. Sam's Club is much nicer."

Anna didn't miss a beat, sliding her hands along the empty shelves before twirling around haphazardly. She nearly collided with Rapunzel, who hip-checked her against the freezer. "Oh, **Sam's Club**, such hoity toity shopping!"

When Elsa shot her girlfriend a concerned glance, Rapunzel nodded a bit in understanding, before reaching out and grasping Anna's hand. She didn't let go, insisting on joining Anna in jumping on the bed when they got to the first floor guest room. Elsa paled at the stress test, but found she had no more energy for worrying, and ushered the group on. "Come on, children, it's been a long day...and the next room's a **biggie.**"

When Anna bowed her head a bit and looked down contritely, she nearly toppled off of the bed. She **did** end up stumbling off when Rapunzel hopped off in excitement.

"The cwowning gwowy!"

Anna didn't know why they had skipped the first room on the right after entering the apartment, but when she flicked on the light switch and poked her head in, her jaw dropped.

"Well...**doodle my booty.**"

The floor was glossy, finished mahogany planks, while the walls and ceiling were covered with raised pyramid points in neat rows and columns. Out in the living room, Motoko and Miles Davis had come back downstairs, and were mewling loudly for attention.

When Elsa closed the door behind the trio, the meowing didn't just become muffled. The sound disappeared entirely. She jutted out her chest with pride, but wrapped her arms around Rapunzel's waist from behind...and bragged. "I didn't think this would be in our...price range. But this unstoppable, **undeterrable** woman insisted we **had** to have a soundproofed room."

Rapunzel swatted feebly at the attention, but she couldn't hide the pleased glow on her cheeks. Drawing Anna's right hand to her lips, Rapunzel planted a kiss on her knuckles, and followed it up with a raspberry. "You don't gotta wiv with uth if it cwampth your stywe. But wew thewiouth about you being wewcome hewe any time."

Anna screwed up her face and squinted as she tried to hold back her tears, but a few stubborn tears still leaked out. "This is. This is…"

When Rapunzel and Elsa wrapped Anna in a hug, the former grinned knowingly and spoke up. "The'th gonna wuv the mathter thuite upthtairth!"

It was Elsa who could only blush and nod in response.

_She might think it's amazing...but she also might not be interested in being **there.** Maybe Anna was **always** uncomfortable with seeing that from us._

When Rapunzel tugged on both sisters' hands, Anna giggled warmly and followed right along. Elsa promised she'd be up in a moment, insisting she wanted to double check the joints where the soundproofing walls interlocked before heading upstairs.

_ I suppose we'll find out._

* * *

When Elsa repeated her earlier, hesitant statement, it was much louder than she intended it to be. "I wish you wouldn't throw our sex in her face like that." After a moment, she slapped her right hand over her mouth as her eyes darted from left to right, before flicking over to the ajar bathroom door.

Rapunzel's right eye twitched as she ran her tongue over her lips. She leveled a steady stare at her girlfriend, before blinking twice in disbelief. It wasn't even clear if she had **heard** Elsa...until she reached out and quietly pushed the door to the bedroom closed.

Screwing up her concentration, Rapunzel's brow furrowed as she strove to speak plainly despite her swollen lip. "Um. You want to...run that by me again?"

When the three women arrived upstairs, it quickly became clear that Rapunzel wanted to rush through every room that wasn't the **glorious master bedroom**. Anna kept pace easily, but still cooed over each room and squeezed her sister's hand along with smiling, impressed.

Elsa had managed a queasy smile in return.

_Yeah, it's our bedroom...and it is **very** nice. But if it makes you uncomfortable…_

No sooner had Anna entered the bedroom, then Rapunzel was ushering her to the oversized double king bed. "Thpared no exthpenthe here, of courthe. Thith, my dear, ith where the madick happenth!"

Anna thought the soundproofed room was amazing, but that expansive bed took her breath away. "Holy shnikeys. You could, like...**live** on this thing!" She was dimly aware of Rapunzel chuckling behind her, as well as Elsa groaning quietly. Anna, however, was unable to look away from the comforter on top of the bed.

The sheet was dark brown.

_Dark like...dirt._

It was covered with embroidered leaves in various shades of orange, red, and yellow.

_Leaves in the fall._

Unable to restrain her glee any longer, Rapunzel grasped Anna by the shoulders, whirled her around, and shoved her onto the bed with a playful cheer. "Feel it'th thoft, thexy embwathe!"

Anna let out a strangled gasp as she fell backwards, her pinned eyes suddenly wide and large as saucers.

_Falling._

As Anna toppled backwards, she spotted Elsa looking on.

_You were there. I...know that._

When Anna flopped onto the bed, the comforter bunched up and flopped against her arms and legs. Her shoes stuck out from the side, but her body had been nearly swallowed whole by the luxurious bed.

When Elsa had pinched the bridge of her nose and asked for a moment in the bathroom with Rapunzel, the latter had shrugged in confusion but followed anyway.

Eyes softening when she noticed the ill-concealed reticence in Elsa's embarrassed stare, Rapunzel nodded slowly as she stepped away from the closed door. "No, I **did** hear you. It's been a long day and I think we're both a little wound up, but if you…"

Elsa let out a strangled grumble, blinking quickly as she shook her head. "No, I'm not wound up! Well, okay maybe...but it's not **me.**" Staring at the black and white tiled floor for the few moments it took to untie her tongue, Elsa glanced out towards her sister before she remembered the door was closed. She couldn't help but lower her voice again. "It's...I think it bothers Anna."

Rapunzel was overcome by the urge to let her arms fall to her sides, and she didn't try to fight it. Trudging over to the whirlpool bathtub, she leaned heavily against it and sighed wearily. The day's exhaustion was finally seeping into her bones. "Okay. This is...new." Rubbing her hands together tentatively, Rapunzel shuffled to her left a bit and patted the side of the tub on her right. She tried to grin, but could only manage a small, suddenly self conscious smile. "I mean...I **think** it's new. Did you notice something, or...did she **tell** you?"

Once again, Elsa found herself momentarily floundering for an answer. When no words came from her parted lips, she bought herself a few seconds by shuffling over next to her cousin. In the span of a few seconds, Elsa moved from suddenly doubting her entire premise, to battering herself with waves of frustration, and finally gritting her teeth and **telling** herself she hadn't been wrong. "Do **you** think she'd really tell us if it was something she didn't like?" Swallowing thickly, Elsa amended her statement, and the words tasted bitter on her tongue. "If she thought it was gross, I mean."

Rapunzel sighed again and leaned heavily against Elsa. When she felt her cousin lean back against her, Rapunzel stared down at her bare feet. The tiled floor was cool and calming against her skin. "I've, you know...probably **shared** more intimate stuff with her than you have. About **us**, I mean. She never...told me to stop. If that makes sense." She felt Elsa tense up, but even though her agreement should have been implicit, Rapunzel still spoke up. "And of course you're right. Our Banana would sooner torch her whole record collection than tell us that we were yucky incesters whose kisses maker her want to barf up her guts." When she felt Elsa shiver and noticed the older woman's head drooping, Rapunzel leaned against her shoulder and wrapped an arm around her back. "Sorry, I'm...a little **too** real, there."

Slipping her right hand over Rapunzel's clasping fingers, Elsa smiled wryly, and shook her head in the negative. Out in the bedroom, she heard the bedsprings squeak, but focused on that moment there. "No, I don't think you're **too real** at all. We see it in the news all the time...a parent and a child. Coercion. R...rape." Her features were glum, but her tone carried a hostile undercurrent. After taking a deep breath, Elsa relaxed just a bit, and held her left hand out, palm up. "But even setting that aside, children are **raised** to see that as wrong. And...it's sad to say, but that's the **right way** to do it."

"I gotta...I'm gonna...downstairs…" Anna's far-off voice sounded flat, and was accompanied by the squeaking of newly installed floorboards.

Rapunzel nodded slowly, rocking Elsa side to side. Tucking her chin against her collar, her next whisper was almost an afterthought. "If it matters, I haven't told Anna **half** the stuff I told Ki. It's like…"

For a moment, Elsa wasn't sure why she was staring at the closed door to the bedroom. She was only dimly aware that her sister had just left, but before she even thought to go after her, Rapunzel's words pierced all thought. An offended, mortified blurt was all Elsa could manage. "I don't want you to tell **her** that!"

The next ten seconds slipped by without a sound, aside from the suddenly ragged breaths that both Elsa and Rapunzel were now forced to draw. Rapunzel stared blankly, before blinking rapidly and shaking her head subtly as though waking from a dream. "Wait...**what?**"

Her stilted question was punctuated by a muted cry down the hall...followed by a crash downstairs.

Somebody screamed Anna's name...but both Elsa and Rapunzel were running.

* * *

_'Look, I love you, of **course **I do, but…'_

_ Elsa pouted at the immature snicker that broke her intense concentration, and she tried to stare at anything else besides the hands opposite of her own. Ruddy and warm, with small welts from guitar and flute rehearsals. Groaning at herself, Elsa redoubled her focus and squeezed her own, shaking hands together._

_'When I say I love you, I know it's something that would hurt...a lot of people.'_

_ Elsa trailed off for a moment, cheeks rosy as her voice trailed off right about the same time she felt Anna's warm hand slide into hers._

_ 'We shouldn't make anyone sad. Besides...I think you know that this, this **feeling**...it's too simple to be **that.**'_

_ Despite the conviction in Elsa's voice, she put up no resistance when her hand was drawn to Anna's belly._

_'We'll grow out of this, Anna. We're kids...that's what kids are supposed to do. Grow up and...oh my gosh, how can you **still** be hungry?!'_

_A torrent of windswept leaves blew past Elsa and tickled the back of her neck, but several slapped against the front of her ten year old sister's Sunday School dress._

_ When Anna laughed, Elsa's knees wobbled just a bit. When Elsa saw **and** felt smiling lips press against the back of her cold right hand, her own lips trembled before managing a reticent smile._

_ 'Sorry, Elsa...can't help it. I just want more.'_

_ When Anna leaned back, tilted her chin up, and let loose with bellowing laughter...Elsa tripped over her own polished dress shoes in an attempt to stifle the noise. One arm went around the back of Anna's neck, while a suddenly warm hand pressed against her lips._

_ 'Yeah, maybe I don't really know what **more** would be…'_

_ Elsa felt the outline of a smile underneath, and she forced herself to stare at the leaf-covered forest floor. Her crimson face would not allow her eyes to wander anywhere else._

_ '**Anna…**'_

_ In one moment, lips pressed against Elsa's palm, and she cringed with bashful shame. Her words were grasping; fumbling._

_ 'You think you know what this is, but…'_

_ When those lips pressed against Elsa's cheek, all use of language slipped from her grasp. No words remained; they'd been replaced by one sweet memory._

_ A memory that Anna now shared with her._

_ 'Maybe I don't know what this is, Elsa...but I know what it feels like.'_

_ Elsa slammed her eyes shut, forehead dropping to Anna's shoulder as she let go and let her sister's words of momentary reassurance become her entire world._

_ 'Feels like love...a **special** kind. So, yeah...I love you.'_

* * *

Like the closing of a circuit, all at once, Anna's mind lit up with a thousand thousand experiences. Images, feelings, sensations, and smells which despite having lay dormant for thirteen years, collided with and wove seamlessly into her consciousness.

A terrifying, searing pain split through her skull and caused her to see nothing but bright, hot white for one single moment that stretched out into a staggering, limitless expanse.

_'I love you.'_

_ I love you._

Anna's jaw went slack and her skin prickled from head to toe as a guttural scream tried to claw its way up and out of her throat.

Every muscle in her body went slack, however, and she managed little more than a ragged exhale.

_I loved you and you loved me._

_ As children do._

Somewhere in the unending blissful terror of that moment, Anna's mind informed her that she'd missed one step. The cold forest floor rushed up to meet her head-on.

_This was nothing new for me...that's what I thought._

_ That's my truth. That was...only...in a dream I had, I felt more._

Anna hit the floor, limbs akimbo and body limp. She had no consciousness to lose, as it had been cut off mid-fall. A thousand thousand flames were re-ignited.

_And Elsa...you felt the same._

The brute force of that singular realization shot through Anna's body. Each newly burning memory roared into a brilliant, complete blaze.

Seconds after slamming into the ground, her eyes shot back open.

_Do you feel the same?_

Tears welled at the corners of Anna's eyes as her pupils fully dilated in three seconds flat. Every trapped memory of love for six months of her childhood exploded in her vision, full of color and life and honesty.

_Does it...does it really even matter now?_

This time, when Anna screamed, there was sound. Shrill and terrifying, as though one poisonous thought threatened to mutilate every fresh, innocent memory.

_Maybe it **was** our truth...but now it's mine. My very own._

_That love. This...love._

The scream that tore through her very core was expended in another three seconds. Sweat drenched her from head to toe. From upstairs, feet pounded on the floor in a mad dash down the hall. In the darkness of her non-responsive body, Anna willed her limbs and muscles into action.

_You will move._

_ Right._

_ Fucking._

_ **Now.**_

* * *

The weight behind Anna's stare was familiar to both Elsa and Rapunzel, despite not having experienced it for several months. Elsa, however, could not bring herself to ask what, if anything, her sister had remembered. She fully occupied herself with tending to the considerable welt on Anna's forehead.

"I know you don't want to go to the hospital, but I **swear**, if you close your eyes for more than **one second**, Anna…"

Rapunzel put extra effort into hamming up her swollen lip-induced speech impediment, latching onto her younger cousin's left arm as though neither would be going anywhere any time soon. Rapunzel grinned broadly, but could not bring herself to meet Anna's blank stare, so she settled for nestling her forehead against Anna's neck.

"Tho I gueth we'we bwuithe buddieth now. Nannerth, I **thwear**, I'm gonna thtwap you to my hip with thwee fweakin' theat bewts."

Anna smiled when she could; whenever she remembered to.

She didn't need to look to know there was grave concern in both Elsa and Rapunzel's eyes **and** actions. The unasked question hung over the tense atmosphere, made more tense in each little way Rapunzel and Elsa avoided looking at **or** touching each other.

They **both** paled when Anna offered a vague answer to the unasked question.

"Nothin' major. Some lame thing about a video game I used to play."

Her voice remained level, and the offhanded disinterest was glaringly evident. It took a few moments before she realized Elsa had latched onto her left arm.

When Anna quietly turned down the unspoken offer she **knew** hung in the air to spend the night, she politely declined while insisting her collapse had only been a minor stumble.

Both Elsa and Rapunzel seemed too exhausted to press the issue, and for the first time in forever, Anna spoke with no hesitation or doubt in her voice or intentions.

"Beautiful place you made here. Nice, good, **safe** place. I'm gonna head out soon, but I'll text you when I get home...**and** when I wake up tomorrow."

Elsa let out a meek hum of understanding and squeezed her sister's arm, but Rapunzel's voice croaked as she spat out the **other** question she could no longer hold in.

"So you won't be staying here with us...I want you to know I totally respect your decision." Rapunzel paused for a few moments to brush the bangs which now hung over her eyes to one side, and took one last moment to find her suddenly timid voice. Frustration with herself was hard to mask. "Is it because...no, **no,** what I mean is...do you think what we do together is a little bit...gross."

When Elsa heard the way her girlfriend croaked out the last word, her heart sank into her stomach, and she pressed against Anna as though she was trying to phase right through to Rapunzel's side. When Elsa heard Anna's simple, even-toned reply, her toes curled in her dress shoes and her lips drew into a taut line.

"I don't think I really wanna see it. You **know** I support and...care for both of you. But, yeah...the kissy-face does make me feel sort of yacky."

First, Rapunzel thanked Anna for her honesty. Elsa followed soon after, surprising herself with how relieved and warm her voice was. Elsa felt Anna flexing her feet and bouncing her knees in what she knew was a careful steadiness test, so Elsa leaned in and offered her sister one last, hushed reminder.

"I'll give you a spare key in class next week, okay? If you ever need to come over...for **any** reason."

For the first time since her fall, Anna turned and looked Elsa right in the eyes. She reached over and pinched her older sister's cheek, wiggling it affectionately. "I'll make **sure** to call before I stop by."

_I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. _

For a terrifying moment, Anna's smile tightened, just as her muscles threatened to lock up all at once.

_...and you loved me._

"Hey. Remember I love you, yeah? And you, too."

Anna stood up, shrugged on her thoroughly wrinkled tweed jacket, and waved. When she got to the front door, she staggered a bit, and touched the bruise on her forehead.

When she turned around, she smiled at the sight of Elsa and Rapunzel having leaned into each other. Into the empty middle space where Anna had been. "Think I'm all done busting my noggin. Got everything I need here, anyway." She hadn't pointed to her head with those parting words, but merely offered a mysterious wink.

Both Rapunzel and Elsa mustered overwhelmed, frazzled smiles, and waved back.

Anna pulled the door shut behind her, took the stairs down to the first floor, and only let out a ragged sigh and a heavy shrug when she stepped out of the building. When she felt something underfoot, she gingerly bent down and moved her foot to one side.

_Mer dropped one of her nice picks? Sweet, haven't had a hostage of hers to hold in awhile, hah._

Glancing left, right, and left once more, Anna shivered at the skin prickling chill in the air. It was especially cold for a May night. Yanking out her cell phone, Anna grimaced at the lone crack down the middle it sported, despite still working just fine. She scrolled through her recent text messages, brought up the last one from Hans, and hit _reply_.

_Home to unwind, but a quick stop-off first._

Tucking her chilly hands into her jacket pockets, Anna was pleased to find her stride wobble-free as she headed down towards the nearby crosswalk. Her smile had dropped off into a neutral expression, but her steps were purposeful.

_That's that...end of the line._

A thousand thousand recalled memories and experiences still burned brightly in her mind, but with each passing minute, she felt that mind ease back into relaxation as every memory became familiar.

_There are no lies. There is no truth. There's what I need to say in order to get by._

Glancing up briefly, Anna managed a faint smirk as the first floor lights in Elsa and Rapunzel's apartment flicked off. In the second floor master bedroom window, she spotted three cats staring down at her.

She stuck her tongue out at them, and held her stare for a few more moments until that light dimmed.

It didn't turn off...it dimmed. With that, Anna looked away.

_If I knew that's all I had to say to make space between us...I could've said it a long time ago._

Her hands balled into fists in her pockets. The chill that seeped into her right hand brought about a dull throb; one with which Anna was intimately acquainted.

_I **would've** said it a long time ago._

When Hans returned her text despite the late hour, Anna's steps became more hurried.

She wasn't sure how much hurt had been delayed, but with every step, it loomed nearer.

_I've got solutions for everything...and I'll own every last one of them._

* * *

Following both the party and Anna's departure Friday night, Elsa and Rapunzel had headed right up to bed. They had even decided to leave the housewarming presents stacked in the living room overnight.

_It's you and me._

If anything was knocked over by the cats during the night, it would be an acceptable loss.

_Me and you._

Elsa had awoken to the clanging of pots and pans downstairs, whereupon she grimaced and mentally noted the first design flaw of the new apartment. Not only was the kitchen right below the master bedroom, but the two shared the same air conditioning duct.

A second issue was gradually revealing itself. Much less pressing, but frustrating enough to make Elsa consider never leaving the double king-sized bed. The simple act of rolling out of said bed now required a fair amount of lunging, flailing, and crawling, as Elsa was forced to re-discover with each new morning.

When Elsa stumbled bleary-eyed into the kitchen, she froze. Blanching wearily, she blinked several times. She was unsure if she was **really** seeing Rapunzel seated in the middle of the kitchen, surrounded by tupperware containers and all sorts of other dishes.

"Our cupboards are **bare.**"

The maudlin, heartbroken inflection in Rapunzel's voice nearly made Elsa laugh out loud, and the latter quickly discerned the fact that her cousin hadn't gotten enough sleep.

_I wanted to make you breakfast because...why, again?_

Neither had Elsa, but she was determined to push through the couple's first day together in their new home. Sweeping a pile of plastic containers into a messy, **smaller** pile, Elsa knelt down and smiled encouragingly. "We're going grocery shopping later, honey. Remember?"

Rapunzel grinned sheepishly, yawning as she pinched her own cheeks. "Right. Yeah...think I tweaked my back with that bed jumping yesterday. Goddess, I was just crying like a little baby just now, huh?"

Elsa shrugged, and for a blissful moment considered depositing herself on her cousin's lap and wasting a few minutes...or possibly an hour.

_'It's not **too** bad. The stuff I talk to Kida about is **way** more intimate than any of our private things I ever mentioned to Anna.'_

Lips pursing at the hours-old memory, Elsa offered a wan smile before squeezing Rapunzel's nose. "We'll go once we get **something** in our bellies. Plenty of leftovers from last night, right?"

Eyes widening distraughtly, Rapunzel's blubbering began afresh. "All the...all the...the food!" Manic, weepy giggles followed, and Rapunzel feebly flicked her wrists towards the dining room table. "Puh...puh...**perishable.**" Her pathetic complaint oozed with childish petulance, and she rubbed a fist against her still sleep-encrusted eyes.

_Wow, I am a literal fucking three year old right now. I **know** why I didn't sleep so great: something knocking around in the walls. But that **can't be** the only reason for these silly crocodile tears. Ugh, I just want to crawl into a hole for seventeen years._

_ What the hell all happened last night?!_

Elsa went from guardedly hopeful to hotly frustrated in the blink of an eye. "Oh just fuck **me**." Promising her cousin they'd stop for breakfast on their way to _Sam's Club_, Elsa wrapped her arms around Rapunzel's back and helped ease the shorter woman to her feet.

"C'mon, we're allowed to be cranky in our own home. Let's shower up, throw on some ratty sweatsuits, and **treat ourselves.**"

_Then make sure Anna isn't still dizzy or anything from last night. True that we didn't **see** her fall, but that was a level one hundred bruise she got._

That idea brightened Rapunzel's spirits greatly, and before following Elsa back upstairs, Rapunzel took two moments to feed the cats and toss out the several containers of ruined, room temperature food.

_Gross...yacky. Come off it, Corona...I'd never want Anna to lie._

"Nerdface is right. Let's spoil ourselves a little, then we can handle...shit, I **still** can't remember whatever happened yesterday."

The closure of several streets was due to construction on the way to _Sam's Club_ ensured that the first two restaurants the girls passed were both McDonalds'. Rapunzel extracted a blood oath from her cousin that they'd pull into the next dining establishment, no matter **what** it was.

When McDonalds number three came up on the right, Elsa glowered and did an on-the-spot Marge Simpson grumble. She hadn't been to one in a long time, and neither her nor Rapunzel wanted to face last-minute breakfast crowds, so they pulled up to the drive-thru.

The digital readout read 10:27 AM when a chipper voice greeted Elsa and Rapunzel. "Hi, welcome to McDonalds, may I please take your order?"

Suddenly stricken with panic at the large, brightly colored menu which sported microscopic lettering, Elsa begged Rapunzel to order first. She scowled miserably at her girlfriend's immediate, enthusiastic request for three hash browns and the largest coffee they had.

Three minutes and seven obscure orders later, all of which were not currently available, Elsa was sweating bullets as she squeezed the steering wheel with a merciless grip. From somewhere in the back came a car horn accompanied by an irate shout.

_Okay, nerdface. I know you're trying...but let me handle this one._

When Elsa meeped pitifully and hunkered down lower in her seat, Rapunzel offered a consolatory smile before leaning over her girlfriend's lap and barking glibly into the microphone. "Sorry, just give us another pair of hashies and hotcakes and...a fabulous McGriddle, please and thank you."

"Will that be all, miss?"

Wrapping an arm around Elsa's shoulders, Rapunzel nuzzled a pale cheek affectionately. She could **feel** the tension melt away. "Yeah, please spit on Asshole McHornBeepin's food. Or stomp on it. Or **both**...you have all my thanks."

There was a long pause from the McDonalds register employee, and when they spoke again, they sounded overly apologetic. "Hey, um, I know this has been a **huge** ordeal for you...but we stopped serving breakfast a few minutes ago. Can I, you know...interest you in our lunch menu?"

Elsa's cheeks burned with mortification, and she leaned out the window as she spat out the first five lunch items she saw listed. Without waiting for confirmation, she **shrieked **her thanks, gunned the engine, and crawled to the payment window at a blistering two miles per hour.

_Why the hell was I so worked up earlier? What could **possibly** be worse than this here, **right now?!**_

Half an hour later, and four double Big Macs heavier, Elsa and Rapunzel trudged wearily through Sam's Club. Feeling sorry for her jumpy, overstimulated cousin, Rapunzel had volunteered to push the cart, and could only watch as the mountain of groceries it carried was piled ever higher.

By the time the pair finally arrived at the bread aisle, Elsa was in shambles. In her left hand she clutched the eight-pack of hot dogs that were on sale. In her right she viciously shook two bags of hot dog buns: a six-piece and a twelve-piece. "Why? **Why?!** The stupid bun people and the idiot **dog** people could just get together and agree to **balance their crap!** What the hell do we do with extra buns?" Whirling around as she shook the two hot dog bun bags at a nervous employee passing by, Elsa's knees knocked together in a mild panic. "And **two extra hot dogs?!** I'll **tell you** where you can shove 'em!"

Slipping her hands around Elsa's waist with care, Rapunzel smiled queasily at the employee, while quashing her own desire to burst out laughing. _Oh sweetie, this has really been a hell of a morning, huh? But let's just go, let's get you out of here before...wait, I've heard that before!_ Rapunzel gripped the pockets on the front of her cousin's sweatshirt and leaned in, an amusedly exhausted factoid on her lips. "I guess I don't have to ask if you remember when we watched _Father of the Bride _together, huh?"

When Elsa found herself being spun back around, she gave into the movement as her cheeks suddenly burned dizzyingly crimson. In the next moment, she found herself face to face with a trying-extra-hard-not-to-laugh Rapunzel. Elsa leaned in close, unable to stifle a weary sob, and mashed her cousin's face between cold hot dogs and mutilated hot dog buns.

"You can sleep with her **and** date her! But I'm...**I'm** supposed to be okay with her hearing about my...my **naughty bits?!**"

All traces of amusement fled from Rapunzel's face as she paled instantly. The only other feeling registerd was the cold meat mashed against her right cheek. "Oh...that."

"**Yeah. Oh that!**" Finishing off her tearful exclamation with a croaky yelp, Elsa hurled the hot dogs and the buns over three full aisles.

It was Rapunzel who sheepishly asked the cashier to ring those additional items up with their order. It was Rapunzel who drove the pair home.

_Knew I was forgetting something._

_ Really wish Banana was here._

_ Shit on a shingle._

* * *

While Elsa and Rapunzel struggled to get their Saturday started, Anna had been up at seven and going ever since. When she'd gotten a call from Bolin asking if she was free to cover an injured rider's shift that morning, she said _yes_ without a moment's hesitation.

With Anna's new biking shorts, gloves, and form-fitting pedals, four hours of riding felt almost comfortable. Her thighs no longer chafed. When she signaled a turn or a stop, she didn't wobble any more.

Before heading out with a container of packages, Anna spotted Korra in the back room of _Spirit Courier._

In mid bike disassembly and clearly frustrated, Korra welcomed the brief interruption. "If you're ready to graduate from that Frankenstein beast, our name can get you a sweet discount at _Spoke Easy_ uptown."

Anna had jutted out her chin defiantly in reply, claiming that as a Monster, it was her responsibility to stick with her **monster.** "It's an honor thing, I guess."

Korra laughed raucously and held out a fist, which Anna bumped. "Living proof that you can work harder, not smarter, and still be a champ." She chuckled when Anna blushed and stared at the floor, prompting Korra to continue. "Big plans for later?"

Anna had only managed to look back up for a moment, before her cheeks flushed and she toed the floor again. "Class project over lunch with Hans, but I'm giving him the boot by two so I can maybe hook up with someone else there. You want to come hang until then?"

When Korra crowed gleefully about a **hook-up**, Anna swatted her friend's shoulder and hightailed it out of the shop. "I'll text you the name of the place...jerkface."

Before hopping on her bike, Anna checked her messages, and grinned warmly at the lone new one.

_'You're gonna meet with me next week so we can write our song...any day works for me, so long as it's after 5. Are you excited yet?! **ARE YOU JUST MIND-BLOWN WITH CRAZY EXCITEMENT?!**'_

Chuckling warmly, Anna sent off a reply to Saffron's unbridled enthusiasm, assuring her friend that any day and time would work for her.

_VFL getting talked about in some clubs...ain't no surprise, my buddies are talented as shit. Proud band mama here!_

Once Anna popped in an earpiece and began to pedal, she couldn't help but smile against the wind. The _BeeGees_ pulsing in her left ear had her singing along effortlessly while she pedaled.

_Guess **this** is what they call **stayin' alive.** Do my thing, just act, and...don't think._

_Don't think._

The quick movement of tic-tac container to mouth was now so automatic that Anna didn't even have to think about it.

_Can't move on unless I don't...**move.**_

_ Besides, back then was just...we were just kids._

Cranking up the music louder, Anna signaled before turning onto Main Street. A few short, powerful pedal revolutions kicked her speed up to thirty miles per hour, and she locked in her delivery route for the morning.

_But if **Elsa** got over those feelings, then…_

_ Then…_

_ ...wait a god damn second, is **that** why Elsa was sent away?_

When a man carrying a briefcase hustled across the street, Anna swerved and only narrowly avoided him. She coasted to a stop, face pale and breaths ragged. She cursed herself.

_Pay attention, moron. Don't think about pointless shit._

Knocking back her tic-tac container again, Anna wiped her forearm against her forehead, before continuing down the street.

_Don't think...just move. **Move on.**_

* * *

Somehow, the kitchen had managed to become an even more catastrophic mess by lunch time...and Dipper felt it was her duty to let the whole world know. The tupperware containers strewn about the floor had been corralled into small piles, but now the ample countertop space was jam packed with non-perishables of every kind.

Cinnamon Toast Crunch, Strawberry Wheaties, and two large boxes of blueberry oatmeal. **Three** loaves of bread, which had been stacked with four bags of bagels in a loose interpretation of a log cabin. Containers of crunchy peanut butter and raspberry jam laid upside down, next to which sat three boxes of fiber supplement bars.

All that was intended to be breakfast food, and did not include the fruit, yogurt, milk, orange juice, and eggs already put away in the refrigerator.

Similarly, several other economy-sized options for lunch and dinner sat out on the counter, as well as numerous snacks. A full box of replacement light bulbs, one 48 pack of toilet paper rolls, and enough rolls of paper towels to last a year lay shoved up against the pantry door.

After Elsa and Rapunzel had arrived home with their carload of groceries, they shared one look which cemented their mutual promise to unpack and put away as little as possible. They both knew they had other, more pressing matters to attend to.

They easily ignored Dipper's distressed meows, hunkered beneath the massive collection of bed sheets they had stripped from every bed and dumped on the living room floor.

Wrapped up in seventeen blankets, their ratty sweats, and nestled in each others' arms, Elsa and Rapunzel spent a full hour watching Spongebob Squarepants reruns. Every time Rapunzel snickered, Elsa blew a quiet raspberry. She just didn't **get** the cartoon's brand of humor, and said so repeatedly.

It was only when Miles Davis grew bored of circling _Blanket Mountain_ and plopped down on the remote, shutting off the television, that Rapunzel felt her cousin shift in her arms. Knowing full well that they could easily fall asleep right there, Rapunzel nuzzled Elsa's right cheek, before opening with a croaky whisper. "You're worried about Anna. **I'm** worried about Anna."

When Elsa felt lips press against her cheek, she let out a meek _harrumph_ and faced left, tucking her head underneath Rapunzel's chin.

Not at all deterred, Rapunzel brushed a hand through her girlfriend's mussed-up hair. "But maybe we can find a little **good** in this." Rapunzel found she didn't have to think hard to clearly recall Anna's words the other night. Despite Rapunzel's optimistic words, her countenance was downcast. "What she told us."

Elsa, overcome with weariness, exhaustion, and a fair bit of childish petulance, pursed her lips. Even as she'd turned away from the kiss, her fingertips still combed distractedly against Rapunzel's dark green sweatshirt collar. "There's nothing good about what she…"

When Rapunzel gave an insistent shake, rocking side to side and wiggling the entire pile of blankets, Elsa fell silent. Frustration tinged Rapunzel's first words, after which she took a steadying breath, and spoke more softly. "I meant...what I **meant**, was that maybe she's been neglecting her own life because of...us."

"But were we really demanding that much of her time?" Elsa's question was even more subdued, half directed at Rapunzel and half to herself. "Were we...**really?**" Guilt over her outburst at Sam's Club crept up her back, and Elsa stroked her fingers along Rapunzel's collar bone with care.

_Was **I** being too demanding? As a sister? Just when I thought I was starting to **understand** how we could fit into each others' lives, back in New York...**as** sisters. Now it's like...it's like maybe I **never** knew how._

_ But at the same time...I **promised myself** I'd trust Anna to know what was good for her. That...that she'd tell me if she was uncomfortable._

_ That she'd tell us._ With that thought, Elsa let go of a bit more tension and melted into the embrace. She dimly realized that while she had been thinking for the last minute, her girlfriend had been fidgeting a bit.

Rapunzel **felt** the change, the timing of which warmed her cheeks as she'd just pieced together her own thoughts into words. "It wasn't so much 'we really need you right here', as much as it was 'whether we mean to or not, we're going to inevitably be on your mind a lot because **heyo** kissing cousins here'." When laughter crept into Rapunzel's voice at the end, she blanched as she waggled her right hand against Elsa's stomach. The laugh in reply was not audible, but Rapunzel felt it in the way her cousin's stomach quivered. She sighed sweetly, rubbing her nose against messy, blonde hair. "Maybe she needs to back off, just to spend a little more time and mental energy on herself."

Elsa mumbled an affirmation, hands sliding down to grasp Rapunzel's and make sure it stayed right where it was.

Emboldened by the physical affection, Rapunzel pressed on as she recalled the argument Elsa had borrowed from an old movie to lead into her earlier outburst. "And you know. And I **really** know...that **we** could use some of that same stuff, right **here.**"

This time, Rapunzel stifled her own laughter, choosing instead to rub slow circles around Elsa's belly button.

"I don't know why it was **so important** to me. How she...**felt** about us." Elsa shook her head and choked up at the end. Despite herself, though, she still let out a watery chuckle when she felt Rapunzel's head shaking in time with her own.

_If she ever remembered how she felt about **me** all those years ago...but then again, I guess I really have no idea what's going on in my sister's head any more._

When Motoko burrowed out from beneath several blankets and headbutted Elsa's bare foot, she responded by scratching the cat's neck with her toes. She relaxed even more.

"Honestly, she'll probably be trying to figure out why you and I have what we have...until we're all old and wrinkly." As Rapunzel spoke, she alternated between smushing the excess skin on Elsa's tummy horizontally, then vertically. Rapunzel's voice jumped up an octave when she felt hands brushing against the outside of her thighs, and she sank back comfortably into an ocean of blankets. "But she doesn't hate us. Not at all...and I know you'll remember that."

_Just like I promised myself...trust that Anna will do what she does for reasons that are good for her...**and** for us._ "Yeah. She wouldn't have admitted what she did...unless she loved us." Elsa shivered as she said the word _loved_. She found the word heavy and meaningful as it rolled off of her tongue, and she whined in appreciation when she felt Rapunzel's legs squeeze around her.

Over the next few minutes, the shift in mood subtle, but both Elsa and Rapunzel sensed it. Even the cats seemed to sense it, as Miles Davis and Motoko ambled over to the kitchen to investigate the cause of Dipper's yowling.

With Rapunzel's lips pressed against Elsa's scalp, Elsa was able to feel every time her cousin quirked, pouted, or generally moved her lips."Okay, then...next." Elsa blinked in surprise at her matter-of-fact tone, but relaxed when she realized how much she trusted **herself.** "This is your first V relationship, right?"

_I can feel you getting all fidgety back there, mouse. I know you squirm when you're trying to piece something together._

Rapunzel jerked backwards in surprise, her eyes wide as she tittered nervously. "What websites have **you** been reading?" A helpless, spasmodic chortle followed, and Rapunzel wheezed gratefully when Elsa managed to cut her off with a double knee-pit poke. Pursing her lips as she pressed her forehead against the back of Elsa's neck, Rapunzel mumbled a bashful, pre-emptive apology. Her stilted admission followed. "Um, yeah, it is. And before...look, I think I know what you're gonna say."

_Nick. Sarah. Eugene. Ki. Blabbing about my lover-time...and being so full of happy thoughts from finding all the little ways I could give **them** pleasure...I **lived** to share that with others. I want to scream it from mountaintops for you, too, Elsie...but I screwed up._

_ Still treating this like every other relationship...and it's not. And I'm sorry for that._

Elsa barely had time to draw a breath, before Rapunzel barreled forward. "And you're right. I should not have told Kida about our sex life." Her eyes darted from side to side as her fidgeting went to a whole new level. Several times, Rapunzel poked her index fingers against Elsa's belly button and stirred them around. Each time, Elsa patiently moved the probing hands, but when they returned for the fifth time, Elsa's own hands were already covering her sensitive belly button. Rapunzel cringed again, cheeks scarlet as she absentmindedly tiptoed her hands to either side and settled for rubbing her thumbs against Elsa's aterior superior iliac spine. Her voice grew frantic. Searching. "But it's...it's **hard** not being able to share that with anyone else. Not Ki. And not...Anna doesn't want to hear **any** of it. I know, I'm sorry, I don't expect you to get this because…"

"Because?"

Hearing Elsa's one softly spoken, encouraging word, prompted much of Rapunzel's tension to ease up. "...because when you're happy. Really, truly, **magically** happy, it's something private." Voice one more happy and lingering on certain meaningful words, Rapunzel had been staring intently at her own collar, but only looked back up when she felt Elsa shift. "Something you keep close by, and I'm so fucking **blessed** to be one of the few who you want to share that happiness with…" Elsa's kiss curled Rapunzel's toes, and the shorter woman fell back into the blanket pile with naught but a little push. When at last Elsa allowed her to breathe, Rapunzel blushed profusely as she remembered she could breathe through her nose. Overwhelmed as she was by Elsa's dazzlingly pleased smile, Rapunzel let out an overwhelmed sigh before finishing up her muddled admission. "...and to be the clumsy, try-hard reason for a little bit of that happiness you feel."

"Try-hard?" Elsa's laugh was rich and throaty as she rested her cheek against Rapunzel's neck. "You're much, **much** more than _a little bit_ of what makes me happy."

_That's a video game phrase...what websites have **you** been reading, mouse?_

As the afternoon wore on, a light rain began to fall. It pattered against the windows, and was extra loud against the protruding window alcove by the kitchen. The noise drew the cats back out to investigate, although they quickly found themselves lulled into taking a nap on the window alcove. The rain, which normally kept them on edge, acted as a lullaby in the new apartment.

Sensing that Rapunzel needed a bit of a breather, Elsa took over the conversation, and immediately accepted her girlfriend's apology. In return, Elsa apologized for her less-than-adult outburst in Sam's Club, and thanked her level-headed cousin for talking the manager out of banning her from the store for a year.

The rain picked up in intensity, filling the large apartment with pleasant, relaxing background noise. It was then that Elsa quietly gave Rapunzel permission to share aspects of their sex life with Kida. That was something Elsa felt like she could grow accustomed to, and since it seemed to be an integral part of Rapunzel's emotional health, it was something Elsa was **determined** to work with, and she'd said as much.

"We're...no doubt we're going to lose friends. Either if we decide to tell them and they are opposed, or they find out on their own...and are opposed. But we can **always** make new friends...it's the **old friends** who accept us for who we that we need to hold onto."

After that, Rapunzel had blubbered happily yet incoherently for a full minute. When she finally fell back to mere sniffles, she shared that she'd been considering an idea that was very much related to Elsa's earlier realization.

"I've been penpaling with our **other** favorite cousin couple, Ivan and Delores. Two things. First, they **know** we just finished up with our place, and while Delores said their housewarming gift is going through customs now, they are **super keen** to put us up at their villa in Italy. I guess they think we can remodel it before it collapses or something."

Elsa had chuckled warmly at that, suggesting they put in a contract request through _Sentinel Design and Construction_'s new website. Elsa herself was looking forward to a bit of downtime, but was very keen on helping out later in the summer.

When Rapunzel spoke about their second topic of penpaling, her excitement flooded into run-on sentences.

"And **then**, hey well this is so freaking ironic because of what **you** just said, nerdface. New friends, we need to make new friends. And I know you've got your gaming group and that is just wonderful, and I've got, well...it's **me** so I've got like an army. But we need to meet people like us. People who we can hang around and be...natural around. Go to parties, go do things, have a network of, **you know**, like-minded individuals who not only don't mind if I start randomly smooching your neck, they'd think it's just fine and dandy and…"

"Mouse...**breathe.**" When Elsa interrupted, she was smiling, but her brow was creased with worry as she stroked Rapunzel's bright red cheeks.

Several deep, gulping breaths later, Rapunzel tremulously spat out the rest. "They're part of a super secret and super **safe** relative-loving network! Incest all around the world, in lots of cities and did I mention they've got so many ways to make sure people feel **safe?!** Now the events are only for couples but I guess Ivan and Delores are one of the couples that, like, vets others to make sure they aren't an evil assbutt infiltrator and they said **we're not that** and wanted to know if we were interested in-"

This time it was Elsa who had started giggling uncontrollably, but this time she dove on top of Rapunzel with such enthusiasm that the younger woman was bowled over again. Clapping **both** hands over her cousin's mouth, Elsa's laughter trickled off, but she still wore a smirk as she glared at Rapunzel appraisingly.

Several charged moments ticked by as the rain continued to fall outside.

Elsa squinted discerningly for a moment, before slowly pulling her hands away.

"...**meeting some like-minded cesters in the area they said there's something like ten couples who subscribe to their mailing list and get their newsletter and wait don't mash hands to mouth yet what do you think you wanna talk to them about maybe meeting**-"

"**Yes!**" Elsa's shout was somewhere between elated and exasperated, but her eyes shimmered as she cradled Rapunzel's face in her hands. She managed to lower her own voice to a whisper-shout. "But can we **please** not shout about cesters here?"

Rapunzel's eyelids drooped into a smoky leer a moment later as she snatched the loose collar of her cousin's _SFAI _sweatshirt. Pulling Elsa down insistently, Rapunzel purred as she pressed her lips up next to a crimson-tipped ear. "How you gonna shut me up...**nerdface?**"

Over the next hour, Elsa **showed** Rapunzel just how with her lips, tongue, and fingertips.

When Rapunzel throatily suggested, mid-thrust, that perhaps some heel action was needed, Elsa added a third digit and kissed the breath right out of Rapunzel's lungs.

_Is this our first make-up sex? Is this...oh damn me, remember to breathe! _

_ **Nose, nose, nerdface you just make me forget...everything!**_

The housewarming party had been the night before, but for Rapunzel and Elsa, the real celebration was that rainy Saturday afternoon on the living room floor.


	109. Chapter 109

If Anna hadn't downloaded and installed Scissr with the sole intention of breaking her five month long dateless streak, she might have found more humor in her friends' good-natured ribbing. As it was, though, she realized that much of the stress and ramifications of her spur of the moment decision the night prior was taking its time. It hit Anna slowly, in small moments and in unhurried waves throughout the day.

Luckily, _The Monk's Kettle_ was one of the quieter lunch joints in San Francisco.

_Any other time when I'm **not** trying to from what I feel for Elsa and Rapunzel...**any other time** and I'd totally be game for first date jokes. I swear!_ When Anna heard Hans flip past several pages of his newspaper and mutter something about _horoscopes_, she cringed a bit.

Although Anna was wise to the humor her friends were employing, she could still sense the desire to distract and ease nerves in their friendly jibes. For that, Anna found herself more than a bit grateful.

"Sagittarius and Gemini is a good match, but still...going out to meet somebody who's got no profile pic?"

Anna's first response was to flick the folded newspaper Hans held, while pouting with disapproval. "Really, you're gonna tell me about horoscopes when you didn't even know Pete Wentz and Andy Hurley were Geminis? Hashtag fan club membership revoked." After that, she reminded her classmate in a kind but threatening tone that the choir project was a quarter of his entire grade...and **her** project was already done.

A moment later, however, Korra chimed in. "Alright, I think I've got it narrowed down to four. Three at the bar and the one at that table in the corner...but I think she's macking it with our waitress." She grinned and polished off the remaining french fries on the trio's appetizer platter, before scrutinizing the modestly packed restaurant. "Short black hair and a **shortie** narrows it down a lot, but thirty years old can look like a big-ass range of faces. Didn't know you dug more **mature** ladies, Monster…" When Anna arched an eyebrow and shot back a challenging grin, Korra swallowed thickly and slunk back down in her chair. "Not judging...older can be **really** nice."

Anna's challenging grin dipped into a smaller, knowing smile. "Uh huh." Flipping idly through a few pages of her professor's choir conducting notes, Anna rested her cheek on her left fist and let her mind wander. She'd been feeling a bit chilly, but recalling the prior night suddenly took all of Anna's focus.

Wincing as a bit more stress seemed to settle on her shoulders, Anna tried to parse her thoughts quickly while resisting the urge to head to the bathroom.

_Just because Elsa had feelings for me when we were kids doesn't mean she still feels that way._

_ And even if she...even if she **does**, she's making a choice. But then again, between me and Punzie it never really was a choice._

_ Punzie knew how she felt, so when they were both ready to confess...it all happened at the **right time.**_

Anna took a moment to make sure her stress wasn't visibly showing on her face, in a creased forehead or in drumming fingertips. While her right hand continued flipping through pages of school notes, her left slid across the table and grasped the last fried onion ring. She didn't eat it right away, preferring to turn it over in her hand as she mulled over difficult thoughts.

_I wish I had the guts to ask them more about how it happened. How they felt last year...and just...**everything**. Now I've got no room to talk about it...and no right to ask._

_ Gross. Yacky. Ew...kissy face._

_ This space is...it's what I wanted. For them...and for myself. Has to be this way._

The first thing Anna was dimly aware of was her disturbingly greasy fingers as they squeezed the edibility out of the onion ring. Next, she heard Hans mention something about _two o'clock_.

Korra fired back that the pair needed to keep an extra sharp lookout.

Despite hearing her friends, Anna let her eyelids droop, all the while trying to keep a schooled, neutral expression on her face.

_I wonder if Punzie knows how Elsa felt about me._

_ But no matter what the case with that, there's no denying...my sister did the **bravest** thing she ever could by coming back. Back into our lives._

Swallowing thickly, Anna slipped her right hand into her jeans pocket. When she heard a tell-tale rattle a moment later, she knew her troubling thoughts would soon be muted.

Soon was not **immediately**, however, and one last thought drew a chill up from her toes and into her back. A different, more sad kind of chill.

_Elsa's been afraid this whole time...that I'd remember what happened to us as kids._

_ That I'd think it was disgusting now. That I'd hate her for it...now._

_ That it would make Rapunzel hate her._

As the pill slid down Anna's throat, she followed it up with more water, and chased **that** down with a mangled onion ring.

_Maybe I'm a stupid coward, saying what I said just so they'd leave me alone...but I never had a chance anyway. With **either** of them, let alone...both._

_ Haven't had the **chance** to miss them yet, but I know god damn well I will eventually._

_ I always do._

_ But what I know now is irrelevant. I'll **still** keep them safe however I can...but it's time I gave moving on a shot._

Across the restaurant, the bartender held up a drink as he pointed towards Anna's table. "Table forty three, Arendelle? Your...um...**totally lame** date is here, but couldn't find you and was too embarrassed to call you personally." He cracked a bemused grin, sliding the drink across the bar and arching an eyebrow. He lowered his voice considerably. "Playing the _adorable as a heart attack_ card, huh?"

The woman grinned back, gaze flicking to the bartender after she recognized Anna getting pushed to her feet by what looked like her friends. She shrugged and adjusted her bright aqua newsboy hat, collar-length hair bobbing animatedly. "I got lots of cards, honey. Been out the game for a minute but…"

Meanwhile Anna, in the space of twenty steps, had torn through twice as many opening lines...before coming to the terrifying realization that it had been five months since she'd had anything even remotely resembling a date. She tittered nervously, hands jammed in her pockets, and for a moment she considered whirling back around and sprinting out of the restaurant.

When Anna's date turned around, smiled, and handed her the drink, she felt her anxiety slip away just as fast as it had come on.

Showing off her prominent two front teeth, the shorter woman raised both eyebrows in amusement. "Can't lie, I never heard of a _jazzeroo_, so I stole a little taste." She licked her lips, eyes twinkling merrily, before slapping on a mock pout. "And I don't believe in fate or destiny or any shit like that...but...**you never called me.**"

Anna shrugged impishly, before reaching up and tugging on her braids. She slapped her face with each one twice, before cracking one eye open and blinking quickly. "Bad Anna...bad, bad." She fumbled with what to say next for only a moment...then, the next thing she knew, she was wiggling the brim of her date's newsboy cap. "And yeah, I might have, you know, **borrowed** your one dresser drawer. But in my defense...that's the most adorable hat in the history of all things hatty...Audrey."

An overpowering grin split from cheek to cheek as Audrey flipped off her cap and plopped it on Anna's head. "Remembered my name, so I guess that counts for **something.**" She chuckled warmly at the sight of Anna's friends hunched over the table, pretending not to stare while blatantly staring. Audrey first patted, then rubbed the stool to her right. "I **did** give you a once in a lifetime deal, though...so you **do** still sort of owe me a little bit."

Anna felt her ears bloom with warmth, and she took the seat next to her date. "Maybe I do." She held onto either side of the stool, swaying from side to side as she nibbled thoughtfully on her bottom lip.

_Hold onto this...and move on._

"Maybe I do."

* * *

Bright and early Wednesday morning, Anna breezed into _Vinyl for Losers_ with her backpack filled to the brim with choir presentation notes, handouts, and a slew of colorful notebooks. She took a few moments to inspect the newest foreign concert posters plastered along the left wall, and couldn't help but nod and pump a fist in approval.

_Ana Tijoux, Bflecha, Elliphant...looks like Hiccup's almost completely transformed the shop into an international radio hits paradise. Actually, I swear I think he just pulled these three off of the same top ten list on the internet._

Dropping her backpack on the sales counter, Anna easily hopped up and took a seat next to the register. She mused wryly about how much more difficult such a simple act was six months ago.

_Then again, it **is** mostly his store, and I know he'll sell whatever he has to to make it profitable._

Anna shimmed to the left first, and then to the right, as she peered down at the current selection of extra rare albums for sale. She arched an eyebrow and pursed her lips when she spotted an album she knew was from Hiccup's private collection: Jean-Jacques Perry's _Mister Ondioline_.

_And that's one he got from Audrey, so I know he hasn't had it too long. Maybe the reason he's selling it has something to do with...oh my **god**, Mer._

Next to Hiccup's fifties electronica album sat Merida's pride and joy, the _Sex Pistols_ LP she'd also acquired from Audrey. Anna noted with an impressed hum that a second, more secure storage case had been installed, seemingly only to be used for albums which were _display models_ only.

As if the large padlock on the smaller storage case wasn't enough of a reminder, there was a note below the album, printed in neat, capital letters.

_'NOT FOR SALE. JUST STARE, DROOL, AND BE VERY JEALOUS, DIRTBAGS.'_

Chuckling as she pulled out several notebooks and dropped them on the counter, Anna shook her head lightly.

_I mean, I was never worried they wouldn't be able to handle things here just because I'm around less. Shit doesn't just fall apart because **I'm** not around._

Anna thumbed the bruise underneath her bangs, relieved that it was no longer sensitive to the touch. She was not a fan of wearing her bangs down, but after three days of random strangers asking about her personal health, Anna decided she just didn't want to be hassled about it.

_It...just **doesn't.** And I'll see them in class for the final physical test tomorrow, and they'll be **just fine.**_

Thoughts of Elsa and Rapunzel filled Anna's head for a few moments, and she dimly realized her phone had been eerily quiet. Text-message free.

_*rattle rattle*_

In the back of the shop, a door opened, but Anna paid it little notice.

_Then maybe, **some fucking day**, they'll get out of my dreams. Or maybe I'll just...stop dreaming about them._

Just then, a covered album went whizzing by Anna, missing her head by inches. It crashed into the floor before skittering down the aisle. Eyes wide and chest heaving suddenly, Anna whirled around. She nearly toppled off of the counter.

Standing in the doorway leading to the back room, Merida grinned darkly. The right sleeve of her _Black Sabbath_ t-shirt was rolled up, and she stretched her arm in slow, demonstrative circles.

"Look at **chickie**, all hot shit just waltzing in here like she owns the joint."

Anna scoffed nonchalantly, but slid off of the sales counter and ambled slowly to the back of the store. She squeezed her right hand with confidence. "Oh, that's just **adorable.** You don't think I can take you now...when one of us has been working out for like five months?"

Merida blew out a bored breath, clearly unimpressed. "You push **dumbbells** around. I push **people** around."

"You want a shot at the title?"

* * *

"Um, Rapunzel? H...honey?"

Rapunzel heard her girlfriend's voice, but as she was up on the second floor and perched precariously on a black, metal stepladder, she didn't respond. With every inch closer to the ladder's edge Rapunzel shuffled, the rocking and shimmying became more pronounced. Swallowing thickly, Rapunzel leaned over the master bathroom's toilet and nailed the last two wall hooks into place. _Right then. Ease on back, grab the frame. Don't...**don't** do a nosedive into the toilet bowl and...presto!_

Over the toilet now hung a framed poster from _Gremlins 2_. Rapunzel eased down off of the ladder carefully, before stepping back and admiring her work with a pleased hum.

_Hope Elsie likes this...I know the **first one** was her favorite, but those things are hard to find!_

When Elsa's mildly panicked voice came up the staircase again, it carried a fretful laugh at the tail end. "Something's...something's **very** wrong here. I think I need to call...**somebody.**"

A moment later Rapunzel was traipsing down the hallway, Dipper hot on her heels. "I'ma coming, boopsie." She **did** slow down and grasp the handrail tightly, stepping carefully down the still unfamiliar spiral staircase. With a showy flounce, Rapunzel hopped down the last three steps and found Elsa right where she'd been an hour earlier: cross-legged on the opposite sofa and fumbling with her wireless trackball mouse. "Business email working okay? I mean...Josh fixed it so the emails we get are showing up now and stuff?"

"I, ah…" Elsa managed another frantic giggle before gesturing at her laptop screen with a manic whimper. She waited until Rapunzel had come around behind her and gotten all of a two second glance at the screen before finding her voice again. "We haven't even been open for a week. Somehow we must be getting inquiries meant for **other** companies. Email jam, crossed wires...this **cannot** all be for us."

Rapunzel let out a low, impressed whistle as she browsed the considerable list of new emails. Twenty three in all, with the last twenty having arrived in the last 24 hours. The similarly titled subject lines left no doubt in Rapunzel's mind. _This isn't a mistake. That's a whole page of contract offers...**for our baby company.**_ Swallowing thickly and taking a breath so as to avoid further spooking her girlfriend, Rapunzel squeezed Elsa's shoulders and spoke quietly. "We **do** do good work, nerdface. But why don't you call our webmaster just to make sure it isn't a mistake."

Elsa nodded dumbly, reaching back to squeeze the hand on her right shoulder. "Yeah, yeah...good thought. Besides, half of them could be from the builders' union telling us we filed our paperwork all wrong and have to quit or disband or flee the country…"

Rapunzel responded with a warm chuckle, before pressing a kiss to her cousin's cheek. "I'll leave you to it, then. Gonna pop out for a few errands. Pick up some stuff for the party. Call if you think of anything we need...or just to tell me _Sentinel Design_ isn't gonna be run out of town."

Elsa's reply was another weak chuckle, but she inclined her head and leaned in the direction of the no longer present kiss. She pouted when, after another three minutes of exasperated giggles and lengthy kisses, Rapunzel finally headed out.

Returning her attention to the intimidating email list, Elsa reached for her phone. _There is **no way** this is right. But if it is...we are going to be **slammed** all summer long._

"Hello...Josh? I...oh, I'm sorry, good afternoon Mrs. Haddock. Yes, it's...I'm **very** sorry for bothering you again…"

_Wowie zowie!_

* * *

"If you got a 98, I got a 99."

"If **you** got a 99, then I totally got 100."

"Yeah well if **you** got 100, then I...oh fuck you!"

The sun was just slipping below the horizon as Anna and Hans loitered outside of the music building. They paused their good-natured one upping of each other whenever another familiar face breezed out of the double doors. Hans had given his presentation first that evening, while Anna had the number three slot. He'd waited right outside the classroom until she was finished. Like being set loose by a starting gun, the playful ribbing had begun, but after receiving dour glares from other nervous students awaiting their turns, Anna and Hans had made their way out of the building as quickly as possible.

Every ten minutes another student from their class exited the building, and while some accepted the raucous cheering that Anna and Hans offered, others were much more reserved.

Stressed.

Freaked out.

"Don't know why some of 'em are so wound up. Everyone knows the paper counts for more." After saying that, though, Hans took a generous puff from his inhaler.

Anna scoffed immediately, snapping a selfie of the two of them before posting it on her revitalized Facebook wall. "Bull and shit, a killer speech can make the paper meaningless." Inclining her head towards the student union building, Anna patted her stomach and grinned hopefully. "Two-fer burritos at the Spot, care to share?"

Hans immediately pulled a face at the mention of _burritos_, then gave his friend complaint number 746 about how it was all she **ever** ate, but eventually relented. The pair offered high-fives to one final student from their class, before heading up to grab a late dinner.

* * *

_The Spot_, SFAI's student union light-fare restaurant and hang-out spot, was predictably jam-packed. Tables were divided into three groups: students feverishly cramming for Thursday and Friday finals, students relaxing and confident in their final prep, and students blowing off stress and congratulating each other over having lived through another week of exams.

Anna and Hans were in the last group, having snagged a corner booth. They treated themselves to deluxe sundaes in addition to their burrito feast, and conversation had quickly slipped into plans for the summer. Hans was ambitiously trying to double down on accelerated summer classes, while ensuring they were appropriately scheduled to allow for sufficient recreation. For the third time that week, he assured Anna all the classes he was enrolling in were electives; nothing major-related.

When Anna admitted she was taking on a full-time bike courier position until either classes started in the fall or her legs fell off, Hans whistled, clearly impressed. "Hey I'm not about to judge. Better to have a couple bucks socked away and start back in the fall than be broke and starving and **trying to learn shit** all summer long."

Eagerly helping herself to the extra spicy cheese sauce her friend never made use of, Anna dumped it all over her food as she laughed wryly. "Whatever, I'm always three pennies short of broke." She mashed her burrito gleefully, stirring it around on the plate until it was a near-unrecognizable pile of orange and brown mush. "One oh two in the fall, right? Don't you even try to take that **without** me." Two mouthfuls followed, after which Anna brandished her spork in a vaguely threatening manner. "But **you've** still got one class to finish, and it's all riding on the shoulders of some unbelievably **unreliable** whackadoos."

Despite the mildly insulting words, Anna's smile was warm and her tone turned affectionate with the last few words. _They're so ready. Everyone's got their own notebook with lyrics, the songs are coming together...and next week I'm meeting with Saf for number twelve._

Hans could read his friend like an open book, so when he scoffed, it was good-natured. "Yeah, like I buy that. Would you believe Merida's actually **calling me** to ask what I think about some of the arrangements she's writing?" The moment he finished his question, he blanched, and stared down at his own food. Despite trying very hard to wipe the dopey grin from his face, a bit remained.

Anna latched onto the hint and needled him with an overly sweet voice. "Aww, siblings patching things up."

Grinning self consciously, Hans looked up and spoke around his mouthful of food. "Well, I guess maybe that's something you know a lot about, huh?"

In an instant, Anna's heady mood came crashing down. This time it was her who redirected her attention to her mushy plate of dinner, smile now wistful. "Yeah, you...could say that." _I learned a lot about that. So much that it's...it's really **hard** to step back. Even if it feels like the right way. The **only** way._ When a bit of mis-swallowed chicken resulted in a coughing fit, Anna thanked her misfortune as she forced the conversation to a new topic. "Hey, so Korra's knocking down my door and saying we need to have another night out. I've got a little party Friday night, but maybe afterwards if you're free?" Cheeks still rosy after hacking up a sad little lump of burrito, Anna dunked her napkin into a glass of water and scrubbed her whole face vigorously. Immediately after, she located her tic-tac container.

_Getting the ol' chills, too. Rocked that presentation. Prize earned._

Hans had jokingly held out his inhaler for a few seconds, before nearly getting up and sweating the fact that he actually had no clue how to properly do the Heimlich Maneuver. After ribbing his friend for choking on food entirely too often, he grinned at the prospect of more raucous nights out. "Yeah, let me confer with my liver. Should be fine...are you still **looking** or are things with whats her name looking more serious?"

Anna didn't miss the wink, and her cheeks pinked when she realized both Hans **and** Korra knew her new lover's name. How they had obtained that information had flummoxed her for a few days, until she realized she was the one who had friended Audrey on Facebook. "Y'know...I really **don't** know." _Curse you, Facebook, and your lack of privacy!_ "But if I **don't** show on Friday you can assume it's because Audrey's kind of a homebody...and I kind of **dig that**, I think."

It took Anna a moment before she was able to replay her words back in her own head. Not only had they sounded oddly hopeful and enthusiastic, but even **Anna** was caught off-guard by how freely she'd spoken.

_Guess it **is** inevitable with classmates. Coworkers. Drinking buddies. Why wouldn't I share stuff like this with them? Maybe it's been awhile since I tried opening my little circle like that. Beyond music geeks like Merida and Hic._

Swallowing thickly, Anna slipped her right hand back into her pocket.

_Like...Punzie. Before. Back in the day. It was just me and her. I licked her wounds and she licked mine._

_ Singles' movie nights. Back then my circle was smaller. But with **her** in it, I **never** felt like I had to find **other** people to share my personal crap with. She was **always** enough._

The telltale rattle followed, and Anna shivered as the hairs on the back of her neck stood on end.

_Things didn't even start to change until Elsa..._

"Who's a homebody?"

Anna had zoned out, consumed by her own thoughts, and so failed to see Hans' eyebrows incline as he offered a little wave to her right. As a result, the glib yet slightly tentative voice came as a surprise to Anna.

She ended up yelping pathetically, right arm shooting out and spilling her glass of water all over her half-eaten burrito mess. Now it truly **was** a mess.

It was all Rapunzel could do to choke back her laughter. The image of her younger cousin, with whom she'd shared so much in the past, now seeming like a skittish rabbit made Rapunzel's insides twist horribly. She barely recognized her own timid voice. "Sorry, Banana...I owe you some more burrito mush, looks like." Reaching around Anna's left side in order to pull out a handful of paper napkins, Rapunzel dutifully began brushing away the spilled water. The rephrased question already danced on the tip of her tongue, hot and unstoppable. "I mean...**who's Audrey?**"

_You don't have to tell me that, Anna. I only asked because we miss you. I...miss you._

_ Dear self, don't come on too strong._

When Anna turned, rosy-cheeked with a lopsided smile, Rapunzel locked her knees in order to keep from stumbling back one step.

Or one hundred steps.

"Somebody who'd be a little put out if I died of a scare-related heart attack...Punzie."

Anna had tried extra hard to sneer, but the urge to smile blissfully was far too strong to stop.

_Toe the line._

* * *

Shortly after Rapunzel arrived, Hans had excused himself, begging off with the claim that he had nearly hyperventilated three times during his presentation and wanted to make sweet love to his bed. Anna had roared with laughter, while Rapunzel had been eyeing her cousin too closely to even hear the joke.

The next sixty minutes had flown by.

When Anna and Rapunzel parted ways, nearly an hour later, they quickly lost track of words that had been exchanged.

Both realized they hadn't been paying attention to the shared conversation.

As Rapunzel gripped the overhead bar on the last trolley back across the city, she couldn't shake the warmth. She numbly realized she didn't even recall Anna's parting words...but the heat and ferocity of Anna's from-behind embrace lingered.

"Take care of each other...and I'll see you at Kida's party on Friday, okay?"

Anna had elected to walk the two miles back to her apartment. The cool breeze swept through her bangs, brushing against her healing bruise and soothing her racing thoughts.

Despite that, however, her forehead still burned from when Rapunzel had gingerly traced her fingers along the bruised area. Just the thought of those tentative touches and gingerly spoken words from Rapunzel made Anna's gut twist.

"See you then, Banana. But you...you take of yourself first."

Anna smiled guiltily, her mind far too alert and assaulting her with far too many memories. Both recent and from long ago.

_I'm taking care of myself._

With every step, Anna was acutely aware of the rattle coming from her pocket. It was accompanied by a perplexing combination of guilt, anxiety, and relief.

_You wouldn't like how...but I've got it under control._

* * *

Elsa, meanwhile, had finally accepted the reality of how quickly word had gotten around. _Sentinel Design and Construction_ may have been the newest player in an already crowded market, but demand was through the roof.

Back from a quick trip down to the local crafts store, Elsa was in the middle of laying out a complex chart for organizing potential clients and building contracts. She **hoped** her email to Kristoff hadn't come off as **too** panicked. Her stomach growled, reminding her she **still** hadn't had dinner, but that was low on her list of priorities.

_All this business...okay, **who of you** can wait while our little company recharges its batteries?_

Elsa gnawed on the inside of her right cheek, lips pursed thoughtfully as she added a few more lines for contracts.

_And maybe while we, um...hire some much needed freelancers? Kristoff may be motivated...but I think he's going to need a full **team**_**.**

* * *

At the next day's final gym class test, Anna and Elsa were each secretly surprised and relieved at how naturally their interactions came. The stresses each faced over the last week had, at the time, felt entirely too overwhelming to bear. Both fretted nightly over the inevitable botching of the English language and ensuing awkwardness that would occur, both during their shared gym class test **and** at Kida's surprise party the day after.

Elsa had stayed up until two am Thursday morning, so immersed in working up a feasible design and construction schedule for _Sentinel's_ twenty-plus offers that she didn't even notice Rapunzel creep back into the apartment. She hadn't spotted her normally chipper cousin's subdued mood, and was only convinced to call it a night after Rapunzel had wordlessly draped herself against Elsa's side for half an hour.

Despite the late hour, Elsa had jabbered animatedly for another twenty minutes in bed regarding the construction plan for June, July, and beyond. When she felt her arms being pulled around Rapunzel's waist in mid-sentence, Elsa didn't even pause her enthusiastic explanation as she spooned right up behind her unusually quiet girlfriend.

"And true, I'll have to coordinate with suppliers to make sure the materials we'll need will be available as each job comes up, but...I'm big spoon tonight? Happy birthday to me! Anyway, yeah, suppliers and…"

Having worked out the business website's kinks and quickly discovering they were a hot commodity did wonders to alleviate Elsa's stress. She'd been dimly aware of some stress in Rapunzel's shorter frame, and as such her hands automatically sought to ease that.

_People **like** us...and purely on the merits of our work! Wow wee, this is such a load off. Almost...almost makes me forget about how Anna might not want to be around us as much. With how she said she feels about this...and all._

But even as Elsa continued talking a mile a minute, her hands glided over Rapunzel's naked body with relaxed affection. She had no desire to remove her own silk pajama bottoms, but nevertheless subtly hooked her ankles around Rapunzel's left leg securely. Pausing to take a deep breath, Elsa pressed her nose against Rapunzel's messy, fast-growing hair, and greedily inhaled.

_But this right here is the truth. I trust Anna...and am actually **proud** of her for telling me that. I don't think it was easy for her...but it doesn't change how I feel. This vibrant, colorful woman I'm holding...nope, my feelings don't waver even a little bit. Anna doesn't have to be comfortable with our physical relationship...but **I am**. Punzie, I know we can't announce...**us**...to the world, but I'm looking forward to meeting new people like us...together. _

Nuzzling her forehead against Rapunzel's messy hair, Elsa pressed numerous kisses to the back of her cousin's neck. Her voice trailed off.

_Things are okay today. And things will be okay tomorrow._

As for Anna, however, when she parted ways with Rapunzel that night, she found herself craving physical intimacy in a primal manner. The second date she'd had with Audrey on Monday teased her with ill-hidden desire to connect with a potential lover...or failing that, to be game for fucking each others' brains out.

Ten minutes of typing and deleting left Anna with a feeble text message both apologizing for having introduced Audrey to Rapunzel as Anna's girlfriend, and then inviting Audrey to a go-kart racing party on Friday. Audrey's response was lightning fast and unmistakable.

_'So we're official now, huh? I'd ask whose ass you had to kiss to get a party reservation like that at the last second...but if you wanna stop by tonight, I can **show** you an ass that needs kissing. Girlfriends do that kind of stuff, right? Smooch hiney? Buss the booty?'_

Whatever Anna had been seeking from that night of raw, hungry sex, seemed to be just what Audrey had been craving as well. When Anna was changing to head to work, followed by gym class, she took a moment to observe her curiously unmarred arms, legs, and neck.

_Guess I got pretty lucky; all the bite marks get covered up by shorts and a t-shirt. Mmm...but on second thought, maybe that **wasn't** luck._ Rocking back against Audrey's simple two mattress stacked on the floor bed, Anna smiled thoughtfully. She trailed a hand over the generous curve of her girlfriend's thigh, before skittering playful fingertips along a slightly pudgy tummy. Anna had meant to tangle a hand in Audrey's wild, dark hair, but blushed crimson when Audrey's eyes snapped open and she captured Anna's hand.

A gleeful, coy smile followed. "Guess that wasn't just a booty call if my girlfriend stayed the night. And I'd love to tear up the track with you and your friends tonight…" Pulling Anna down for a deep, lingering kiss, Audrey offered a parting condition. "...long as I get to nibble you **everywhere** later on."

Anna left her new girlfriend's apartment that morning on her way to work. A dopey grin was plastered on her face and she couldn't stop herself from skipping down the sidewalk. _When Meg and I banged last year I was all kinds of sore the morning after, but now...I just feel fucking **fantastic!**_

Even the prospect of seeing Rapunzel and Elsa in class that afternoon suddenly didn't seem so worrisome, and Anna helped herself to a treat from her tic-tac container as she traipsed downtown towards _Spirit Courier._

_Just keep moving...just move on. There can be hella **wonderful** things in the future if I just stop looking **backwards.**_

While Anna and Elsa seemed to gain confidence and some mastery over their shared stressors that week, Rapunzel was not so fortunate. By the time the final fitness test in SFAI's gym class was over, she swore that the stress gnawing at her insides was going to be the death of her.

_It's not my job to tell Elsa about who her sister may or may not be diddling!_

_Does On Track Karting take AMEX or do I have to dig out my stinkin' checkbook for tomorrow?_

_Are they cool with the guest list being flexible as hell? Who even **knows** who's gonna show up. Heckies, Banana **did** RSVP but I don't even know any more. Even...even after last night._

When Rapunzel eventually managed to claw her way to her cousin's nightstand Friday morning, she grumpily chided herself for having overslept.

_'Mouse, I went to meet with that client in Lyon Estates. Couldn't bring myself to wake you up; looked like you needed a good night's sleep. Careful, you might be sore when you get out of bed from yesterday. And the thing we talked about. The Kida thing...I think it's a good idea. Go for it...but don't forget about **our** plans in two weeks! I'll pick up the present for her on the way home. Love you bunches. ~Elsa'_

For a blissful moment, Rapunzel misplaced her pile of stress and blushed profusely at Elsa's words.

Stepping out of bed a moment later brought Rapunzel crashing back to reality, however. Her left leg wobbled precariously, after which her right leg locked up completely, and the prior day's over-exertion born of a desire to impress **Kida** sent Rapunzel crashing to the ground.

_Damn it, the **one time** I try to get motivated and show off what my bod can do now for Ki. On the **track**, anyway._

Later Friday afternoon, as Elsa pulled into an empty spot at the rear of the parking lot at _On Track Karting_ and Melanie leapt out of the back seat with a cheerful shout, Rapunzel swallowed nervously. She squeezed her thighs, pointed her toes, and gingerly poked her calf muscles. When she managed to get out of the car without flopping onto the ground, a fraction of her stress dissipated. Tittering dryly, Rapunzel turned and headed to the trunk, where Elsa was already unloading party supplies.

_Everything's cool...everything's **totally cool.** Work's cool, Elsie's cool, Ki's cool, and Anna…_

When Rapunzel spotted a car she didn't know next to the _Tank_, she started sweating a little.

When Rapunzel couldn't see Anna's _Towncar_ anywhere, she began to sweat a lot.

_I know the invite said everybody could bring a plus one, but Banana, I swear if you brought that Audrey lady when I haven't even told your sister about…_

From across the parking lot, the sound of Melanie and Saffron shrieking joyfully prodded at Rapunzel's thoughts, but couldn't break through. Her cheeks were rosy once again, and she huffed in pathetic frustration.

**_Goddess, it ain't my job to tell Nerdface that stuff about her sister!_**

* * *

Rapunzel arrived at the reserved party room bearing a precariously stacked armload of banners and other decorations. Rather than risk running face-first into the door frame and crumpling half of the decorations, she gingerly backed up against the door and briefly fumbled for the handle. She scowled and grumbled when she failed to grasp anything, further flummoxed when she distinctly felt the handle pressing against her butt. A moment later she grinned lamely as she managed to sit right down on the handle and backed into the open door.

_That door can't handle my ass, hah._

On her way through, however, Rapunzel's right heel caught on a frayed edge of the carpeting and she fell backwards with a miserable squeal. She threw her arms up in a panic, boxes and banners flying every which way.

It was with a wince and a flustered cringe that Rapunzel opened her eyes a moment later. She felt strong arms wrapped around her midsection, but failed to recognize the accompanying voice.

"I need to learn how to open doors like that."

For one fleeting moment, Rapunzel hung limp as a ragdoll. She had elected to wear her orange and gold sundress again, and couldn't help but offer it her thanks as neither shoulder strap popped off. A rich, warm chuckle tickled Rapunzel's ears right after that, however, and rosy warmth crept onto her cheeks. She imagined flinging herself towards the door, barreling down the hallway, and using her unlimited embarrassment to propel her out the front door and into outer space. No burst of energy greeted her, so she gingerly struggled to her feet while trying not to shrug off the helpful woman trying to steady her. "I don't know you, but I'm gonna guess you're Audrey, huh?" Despite mustering a half-smile, Rapunzel's gaze flitted throughout the room at the spilled decorations. She waved a hand feebly.

_Goddess, I'd love to muster even just a teensy bit of pep for my dear Ki-bear's party. _When Rapunzel finally managed to look up, she couldn't help but stare at Audrey's outfit.

Simple black coveralls, a red t-shirt, and a pink beanie completed Audrey's look, with the left shoulder strap unbuttoned and dangling limply. Smiling crookedly, Audrey gave an over exaggerated shrug, before kneeling down and smoothing out the rumpled front of Rapunzel's dress. "I don't know you either, but I'm gonna guess you need a hug."

Just like that, Rapunzel found herself staring back down at the woman she'd just met. And just like that, a great weight seemed to roll right off of her shoulders, and she clapped her hands against her cheeks with a resigned giggle. "I'm Rapunzel." Squishing her cheeks in a half-hearted attempt to mask her blush, Rapunzel covered her right eye and squinted through her left. "And is it **really** that obvious?"

"That you're a little protective of your cuz?" At that admission, Audrey watched Rapunzel's hands slide over both eyes. The latter groaned feebly, while the former cocked her head to one side and quirked a meaningful grin. "Naw...it's kinda sweet, actually."

After Audrey stood back up, the two women momentarily fumbled for conversation. Rapunzel briefly entertained fifteen different ways of asking for confirmation that this woman was in fact dating Anna, but eventually managed to banish each one in favor of stooping down to collect the decorations. "Speaking of Miss Bench Press me one armed…"

_She could bench press **me** any day of the...oh the hell with me. Even when I'm hinky about what Banana thinks of me and her sister..._

"Think she went looking for the manager." Audrey's offhanded comment came while she was quickly snatching up and stacking congratulations posters. She said nothing about the way Rapunzel had been kneeling and staring at the floor for a good ten seconds, but her eyes widened as she glibly offered up Anna's earlier words. "Something about asking to pay for the whole shindig herself before her way generous cousin came and…"

Upon hearing herself mentioned indirectly, Rapunzel finally looked back up. She blinked in confusion, before shaking away lingering thoughts having to do with weight lifting. She saw Audrey giving her a hopeful grin, and tried her best to give one right back.

_Who's got shoulders for days? My Ki-bear, that's right. Settle down, brain...wait a sec. Banana's doing...what?_

Fiddling with her pink knit cap, Audrey placed the last two folded banners on her stack, before setting them all on a nearby foldout table. "Oh, right. That's you." She rapped her left hand's knuckles against her forehead, chuckling derisively.

Had Rapunzel been in a more giving mood, she may have stayed put and mulled over the idea that Audrey just might be a bit of a sweet heart...or at least better for Anna than Lynsey ever was. A greater part of Rapunzel just wanted to crawl into the nearest mouse hole and hide until her **former** **military** girlfriend arrived. Until then, she traded fumbling words for rampant action. Flipping a clumsy salute at Audrey, Rapunzel grinned lamely, before scrambling to her feet and high-tailing it out and back down the hall. "**Banana, I swear to my great gay Goddess I'll swat your behind so hard if you pay for this!**"

Audrey didn't even try to hide her amused giggles, and after eyeing the clock on the wall and the newly arrived pile of decorations, she took it upon herself to start hanging them up. Her cheeks pinked again, and she idly wondered if Anna would want to stay for the entire party.

_I see manic energy runs in the family. Wonder if I'll get to meet Anna's sister here, too?_

Sticking several extra pieces of tape to her left forearm, Audrey hopped up onto a nearby foldout table and positioned poster number one. Her legs and back burned with a sweet ache, and an involuntary shiver crept up her back at the memory of her first time with her new girlfriend a few days prior.

_Miss Bench Press Me One Armed, huh? Sounds about right...but I think Anna was still holding back. I'd like to feel her when she really gets wild._

Audrey shivered again when she heard Anna's amused voice hollering down the hall.

**_Really_**_ wild._

* * *

At ten minutes to six, Rapunzel herded all present party guests into the reserved room. She blushed when she realized Audrey had hung up all the available decorations, and insisted on doing a second introduction whereupon she **swore** Audrey was going to be very good for Anna.

Anna's face burned through fifteen shades of red in just a few seconds, and she quickly dragged Rapunzel over to where Merida and Kristoff were arranging the presents. Audrey, left alone for the moment, didn't even realize she had slipped her hidden wrench out from a long thigh pocket until she bashfully realized Saffron and Melanie had sidled over to watch her twirl it.

After a five minute lecture on the importance of self defense, Audrey heard the door open again, but assumed it wasn't the guest of honor because Rapunzel had not flown into a tizzy. A polite yet firm voice behind Audrey suddenly snatched her attention, and she nearly fumbled her hold on her wrench.

"Are you one of Kida's friends?" Immediately after she witnessed Audrey narrowly miss lobbing the thick wrench into Saffron's face, Elsa paled and fumbled out an apology. "Oh, gosh I'm **sorry!** I didn't mean to. Saffron, um...go hide behind Kristoff in case I scare this nice woman again, okay?"

The idea of getting accidentally wrenched in the face because Elsa was **scary** struck both Saffron and Melanie as absurdly funny, and they ambled over to Kristoff where they begged for his protection. "Flying wrenches. Real danger. You'd get wrenched in the face to save us, right, Krissy?"

Putting her hands on her hips and staring appraisingly, Audrey nibbled her bottom lip. "At last, the mysterious sister." When Elsa blushed and meekly inquired as to what Anna had told Audrey about her, Audrey chuckled warmly and assured Elsa it was all good.

A moment later, Anna collapsed on the foldout table across from Elsa and Audrey, cheeks pink and gasping for air. "Tickle monster. I'm...blargh, I'm dead." She let her head fall against the crook of her elbow, and after groaning at the residual ache from her bruised forehead, held up a hand and flicked it left and right feebly. "Sorry, would've introed sooner. Ribs all stolen. Last time I try to **out-generous** P-doodle. Elsa, Audrey. Audrey, Elsa."

Elsa very nearly swooped down in order to coddle her flustered sister, and blanched in embarrassment when she narrowly avoided colliding with Audrey, who had the same thought. Chuckling awkwardly, Elsa fiddled with her satchel as her gaze flicked between Anna and Rapunzel. The latter of whom had retreated to the far corner of the room, phone pressed to an ear. Turning back to Anna, Elsa mustered her courage and was surprised when she found a boatload of it. "No worries, Anna. You share what you want, when you want."

Anna tried to smile, but when the memory of an all too similar conversation four months earlier returned to her, she nearly folded right against her big sister's side. A restrained mumble was the best Anna could offer in reply. "Y...yeah. You're right."

Audrey chuckled heartily, alternating between chopping motions and back scratches along and between Anna's shoulder blades. "I don't buy that. Your cuz is a doll. An absolute innocent peach who'd never…"

"Everybody **hide!**" Bursting from her corner and flipping her cell phone haphazardly onto the table by Elsa, Rapunzel's face was rosy once more as she clapped excitedly. Flouncing merrily over to the door, she turned and threw her arms up brazenly. "I'm gonna go meet our guest of honor and **other** guests at the door...and thank you all for coming! This is a big...**super big day** for Ki. Kida. Ki-bear."

Somebody in the room chuckled at the affectionate nickname, but nobody knew who it was. Saffron cooed unabashedly, hanging onto the sleeves of both Melanie's and Merida's t-shirts.

Cheeks now burning, Rapunzel flailed her hands towards the party guests as she managed a flustered cackle. "Forget you heard **that** and you won't be the next victim of **missing ribs**, okay?"

Anna chuckled wearily, but kept her arms wrapped firmly around her torso. She, along with everyone else, watched Rapunzel speed out of the room. Anna cocked an eyebrow in Audrey's direction. "She'll fool you. She's a spark plug, am I right...I mean, **am** I...you know, uh. Yeah." Fumbling with both her words and her gaze at the last moment, Anna's brow furrowed as she tore her stare away from her sister and locked eyes with the tabletop.

_Shit fuck me I almost did it again I can't believe I almost gave even a teensy clue that there was something between Elsa and Punzie that I…_

A gentle hand squeezing Anna's right shoulder ushered much of her tension away almost immediately. Her cheeks warmed again when Elsa's breath, warm and inviting, ghosted over her right cheek. Voice soft, yet open. Secretive, yet unashamed. Happy.

"She's going to go **public** with Kida tonight. She's a little worked up...but it's a good thing."

Still unable to meet Elsa's eyes, Anna tried not to let too much strain creep into her voice as she returned the whisper. "It's a good thing...for **everyone?**" She cursed the way her body subtly flinched when Elsa squeezed her shoulder again.

_Too close, too close, too...**close.**_

Elsa's gut twisted with nausea, but her face betrayed no hint of concern. She smiled wider, and when she whispered her assurance, love swelled in her chest when she realized the only person she was assuring was Anna.

"It's a good thing...all around."

It was at that moment that Anna wondered how early she and her new girlfriend could slip out of the party without being rude. Her own thoughts were entirely too loud and unrelenting at the moment, and it was all she could do to keep her right hand from slipping into her pocket.

_Don't worry about them. They communicate; they plan. Elsa and Punzie and Kida._

_ They know what's up...and they don't need me worrying about things **they** are handling._

When Anna felt a tighter squeeze on her left shoulder, she automatically canted her head and smooshed her cheek against the already familiar touch. Audrey's low, rich laugh sent a pleasing tingle down Anna's spine.

_ I've got my own special little...**thing**...to handle._

* * *

Most military members, upon separating from active duty at noon sharp, jumped into their already packed vehicle and sped off-base. Shrugging out of their uniforms and into comfortable clothing for the last time felt unreal, as did the sensation that high school had lasted another four years.

The difference being the last four years featured specialized warfare training, weapons operation, and typically top-secret work.

Kida, however, was not a twenty two year old who had joined the service right out of high school. Already with a bachelor's degree when she signed up, she had viewed it as both serving her country and experiencing a unique line of work. Now twenty nine and not quite fresh-faced, she lingered on Travis Air Force Base as she said her goodbyes.

It had been almost five o'clock by the time Kida had returned to the barracks, locked up her room, turned in the key and lugged her remaining belongings out to her jeep. When she spotted Jeffy asleep in the front passenger seat, she swore she was **finally** going to get him to teach her how to break into a locked vehicle.

He actually taught her right there in the barracks parking lot, but only after embracing and congratulating his good friend for a full five minutes. Soon afterward, Kida found herself blindfolded and in the passenger's seat as her friend took her to her very own separation celebration.

_It's sweet, and I'll play along...but I'm not over the moon or anything. Job's done and new experiences are ahead. Not like I feel like I'm free or anything._

A minute later and Kida was fairly sure she hadn't slipped in a Katy Perry CD. She loathed that singer's voice. So when she joined in with Jeffy in shouting the lyrics to _California Girls_ as the wind whipped her bun-freed hair, she didn't know what to think.

_Not like I'm free to do things. To...to be._

Her hands, which naturally rested on her thighs whenever she was seated, felt free as they glided on the wind whipping by outside.

_But...but I **am** free._

Cheeks rosy as her vivacious, irresistible girlfriend came to mind, Kida's off-key voice swelled. Many feelings and aspects of her life and her personality that she had downplayed for four years bubbled to the surface in a torrent of heady desire.

_Free to be **me.**_

Kida knew she was no fresh-faced twenty two year old...but for the first time in a long time, she felt as such.

When she was guided out of the jeep, she immediately recognized Esmerelda and Cipher and fell into their welcoming arms. Kida knew what was going on, but she played along as she allowed herself to be led, blindfolded, from her jeep and into the go-kart track.

Once in the building, her ears perked up at the unmistakable revving of go-kart engines.

_Yeah yeah, it'll be fun, but I'm not a kid any more._

After Jeffy and Esmerelda set Kida's hands on the door to the private room, she gingerly pushed them open...and choked back a sob when the shouts and cheers of friends surrounded her.

_But today I feel like a kid._

Suddenly self conscious, Kida turned this way and that as she thanked everyone for coming. Struck dumb with a sensation of being completely untethered, she groped blindly. The tears in her eyes behind the blindfold were unmistakable, and her chest bloomed with maddening heat.

_I can be **me** now. All day, all night...all the time. I can be with who I want...right now._

It was only when Kida felt warm breath ghosting over her own lips that she gingerly slid her blindfold off. "Cuh...Corona. All this trouble? R...really?" Staring down bashfully as her voice choked up, Kida pursed her lips and whimpered feebly. She leaned into the thumbs brushing away her tears.

Rapunzel smiled so wide that the corners of her eyes crinkled. Cradling her girlfriend's face in her hands, she offered a throaty assurance. "Why not? We...we **love** you, Ki." She lowered her voice, inching closer until Kida's eyes came back up to meet hers. "**I** love you."

Their kiss was languid and exploring. Kida wasn't sure when she'd switched from weeping to giggling, but she suspected it was about the time her knees gave out. When she sank down, she felt Rapunzel's arms circle around her lower back. Holding her steady.

A subdued whisper passed between Rapunzel's lips, and when she felt Kida shiver and nod, she held on tighter.

More cheers followed, along with good natured teasing.

Anna shot her sister a sidelong stare, and found herself mesmerised by the twinkle in Elsa's eyes as she also applauded. Seemingly satisfied, Anna wrapped her arms around Audrey's waist and hollered playfully. "How's it feel, **Miss Marshall**?"

Chuckling wetly as she broke off the kiss, Kida wiped a forearm over her eyes. Her smile was dazzling.

"To finally feel safe in telling the world I've got a peach of a girlfriend?" Shooting Elsa a knowing stare, Kida winked, before leaning back and staring up at the ceiling. "Magical. Just...magical."

At that revelation, Saffon's hushed weeping turned into all-out bawling, and she insisted on being the first to congratulate the new couple. Even if they weren't really a new couple.

* * *

Upon hearing Rapunzel had scheduled a two-race event, Anna asked for a third race to be added when she paid for the event. The first was a twelve lap warm-up, the second a fourteen lap qualifying race, and the final contest was a twenty lap marathon. Elsa and Kristoff were in the lead, having just completed lap number seven in the warm-up race.

"You certainly do not have to store all that scaffolding at your house. Even if Kuzco said he's fine with it…" Elsa had decided to take the opportunity to pair up with Kristoff, allowing him to drive while she fired off each concern about their construction business. One week into launch and they were already a hot commodity.

Meanwhile, Kristoff steered and worked the pedals like an old pro. Each turn was predictably jostling, but he didn't mind slapping shoulders with his friend and she didn't seem to mind either. "You didn't see my spare shed out back. Big enough to be a two car garage and it's just collecting dust. Seriously, Elsa, I've got the room and it's no trouble…"

Several yards back, Anna and Audrey held onto second place. The latter worked the pedals in the driver's seat, while the former loped an arm around her girlfriend's shoulders and steered with her other hand.

"I mean, we could actually try...if you want to make 'em eat our dust." Anna quickly realized she prefered the action of the track and the roar of the engines to crowding around five pizzas and avoiding prolonged eye contact with **both** Elsa and Rapunzel. Nuzzling against Audrey's shoulder, Anna eased the wheel into a long turn. "Not that this isn't comfy as heck. 'Cuz it is. You...are."

Cheeks pink as she tilted her head against Anna's, Audrey gunned the engine as the pair came out of the turn. "Idea is to peak at the last race. Don't wanna do **too** good...I mean, unless we ain't staying until the end."

Anna opened her mouth to reply, but paused and shivered when she felt Audrey's right hand brush her fading bruise. Pursing her lips as she stretched out her legs, Anna felt her eyelids drooping.

_And I did it again. Said I wouldn't get loopy in a crowd. Best to either just nerd out over album lyrics with Mer and Saf...or maybe do like Audrey says and bounce early._

_ How early would be not-rude early, though?_

Kida and Rapunzel careened from left to right on the track in their purple kart, weaving in and out with Melanie and Saffron's pink kart. Both sets of racers had received one warning each, so they tried to avoid bouncing off the tire-covered boundaries and settled for thumping soundly against each other.

"Underage drivers get a penalty!" Rapunzel handled the driving while Kida pulled silly faces and hollered taunts to their competitors. Every so often she smooched her girlfriend's cheek, dizzy with laughter a moment later when Rapunzel gunned the engine.

"Making out on the track gets a penalty!" Saffron's gleeful retort came as she draped herself across Melanie's lap, shaking a fist at their purple kart competition. It was all Melanie could do to stay even with the other kart and **not** get two more penalties by sailing blindly into some tires. Every time she swatted Saffron's back, the other teenager hunkered down, but kept up her trash talking.

Nearly a full lap behind the main group was Jeffy and Cipher. Seemingly unconcerned with the actual race, they were fully entertained by spinning out and skidding into dizzy power slides around turns. The track supervisor watched the pair like a hawk, ready to flag a penalty, but their black kart never once hit the wall and they always feigned safe driving when one of their friends came up behind in an attempt to pass.

"Tasmanian terrors!"

"**Spin to win!**"

Esmerelda was seated in the stands overlooking the track, a cup of tea in her left and and the book _Three Cups of Tea_ in her right. She paled with every near-miss on the track and decided she had best make peace with the fact that her boyfriend might not make it out of the race alive.

Only one racer had managed to get three penalty flags. Not once, but twice thus far...and as Merida puttered along on the inside penalty lane at five miles per hour, she groused loudly. "This is absolute bullshit. It's not like I'm **trying** to jump the curb!"

The track supervisor looked back at Merida, smirked, and raised an orange flag. Scowling, Merida hollered again...but managed to censor herself. **This** time.

"Swearing gets a penalty but **that** crazy spin crap doesn't?! This is a bunch of horse...**hockey.**"

When Melanie and Saffron sped by, the latter shouted a reassuring promise. "Aw Mer, I'll ride with you next. You **and** that big ol' pout of yours!"

Smiling queasily as she waved back, Merida waited until everyone had lapped her **again**, before slouching even lower in her seat.

_Yeah, 'cause that's exactly what I need to steer good...having **you** in the same kart as me._

The supervisor raised a red flag this time, and Merida sat up in her kart, ramrod straight and face a frustrated shade of red. "I **know** I ain't the only one slouching here!"


	110. Chapter 110

After the warm-up race was completed, the party group headed up to a long table overlooking the track, where Esmerelda had already arranged to have the cake brought. Everyone finished their fourteen laps in a timely manner, save for the black kart and the red kart. Jeffy and Cipher quit after eight laps of spin-outs, with the former calling an end to the shenanigans when the urge to barf grew too strong.

As nine of her friends and acquaintances looked on, Merida's red kart had been crawling around the track as she made every effort to follow the seemingly arbitrary track rules and not get sent back to the penalty lane.

Anna jeered her friend playfully, and Merida glowered, but kept her eyes front and mouth shut. The fact that Saffon had jumped into the kart after she and Melanie finished their race and was now glibly snapping photos only flustered Merida more.

"C'mon, this cake's gonna have mold by the time you get done down there, granny!"

Grumbling incoherently, Merida raised a fist, but yanked it right back to the steering wheel when the supervisor shot her a glare. _Chickie I will plant your face in that cake...and you **know** it'd be okay!_

Anna needled Merida more insistently, waving her knife and fork in the air. "Saf, show your **ladyfriend** how to handle the machine."

By that point, Merida was so beside herself with frustration that she didn't see Saffron unclip her safety belt. Then, when Saffron shuffled over and plopped herself right on Merida's lap, the older woman spluttered indignantly and careened to the right. "Y...yo, there's gonna be another **penalty!**"

Chuckling warmly, Saffron slid her hands over Merida's and guided the kart back to the fast lane. "No there won't, Mer. You keep getting punished 'cause you're always staring at the flag dude like you did something wrong." After a moment of stretching out her toes and finding no pedals, Saffron shimmied down until her eyes were level with the top of the steering wheel. She grinned again when her shoes pressed against the tops of Merida's, and drummed her friend's clenched fingers in reassurance. "Just drive it like you own the joint and homeboy won't look twice."

Merida sucked in a deep breath, smelled bubble gum, and cursed both her need to breathe as well as how nice bubble gum scented shampoo smelled. She bashfully apologized for her long legs and made to flick the seat adjustment switch, but found her hand **handily** trapped. When Merida failed to hear Saffron's next words, she did the only logical thing that came to mind: leaned forward and rested her chin on her friend's shoulder.

_Death by bubblegum overload. This is too too **too** much._

This time, Merida heard Saffron's quiet yet confident reply. "You don't have to change. Just stay right there and tell me when to turn, okay?"

"Yeah...yeah, okay." Cheeks aflame, Merida let her arms and legs go slack momentarily as she quickly grew accustomed to responding to Saffron's steering and pedal work.

Up on the balcony, Anna led the party-going crew in fresh cheers. "That's how you move it, move it! That's the way to do it!"

Merida grimaced, the scent of bubblegum invading her senses and black and purple locks of hair tickling her cheek.

_No...this **isn't** the way to do it. I need to step up and handle this._

* * *

Anna and Audrey were the first to leave the party that night, saying their goodbyes shortly after the second go-kart race was finished and they had won. When Kida embraced Anna, she thanked her younger friend for her patience and confiding nature, while also expressing gratitude for any secrets Anna may have ever let slip that ended up as a blessing for Kida. Kida also bragged to the whole group about how well Anna, Elsa, **and** Rapunzel did on their gym class tests the previous day.

Anna weeped pathetically on her friend's shoulder and made Kida promise to continue lifting weights with her until leaving with Habitat for Humanity in July.

"I guess you're some kind of Monster now, huh? Maybe that's partly my fault...so yeah, consider me a lifetime lifting buddy." Kida chuckled warmly when, after her assurance, Anna blubbered out a few more happy tears.

Elsa couldn't help but notice, too, as she'd been spending a fair bit of the evening watching her sister. _She seems more vulnerable somehow. More...open? Is this because she's...she's with Audrey now?_

_Dizzy in love? No no, too soon for love. Like, maybe? But Anna does seem a little bit...stumbly tonight._

Rapunzel extracted a solemn vow from Audrey that they go on a double date together in the near future. When Anna, who was still rubbing at her wet cheeks, blithely suggested her sister come along as well, Elsa paled.

Kida blanched, a queasy smile pasted on her face.

Rapunzel squawked and threw up her hands, but managed to turn her harried gibberish into an offer for **everyone** to join them on the double date.

Head ducked and cheeks aflame, Anna bid everyone a fabulous night, before grabbing her girlfriend's hand and hightailing it out of there. Audrey's raucous laughter could be heard echoing down the main hallway.

The rest of the evening slipped by easily. When the cake was brought out, Merida and Elsa accidentally broke into an off-key rendition of _Happy Birthday_. Everyone else quickly joined in with a laugh, and it was Kida who laughed the hardest. Tears pricked the corners of her eyes, and she blushed sweetly as Rapunzel pressed a sloppy kiss to her cheek.

At the end of the mistake-song, both Merida and Elsa were mortified by their performance. Kida chuckled sympathetically, reached across the table, and squeezed Elsa's shoulder. The two shared a small, intimate smile.

A moment later Kida planted her face right into the icing-sculpted eagle globe and anchor on the vanilla-background cake. Her friends howled in approval, laughing louder and harder when she lifted her head and showed off her new icing mask.

While Rapunzel threatened to lick her girlfriend's face clean, Kida cut the cake, and shrugged with amusement when everyone turned down a piece of faceplant cake. Everyone cheered again, however, when Saffron announced that **her** ladyfriend always brought an extra cake.

Face red as a ripe tomato, Merida mumbled an affirmative, before bolting out of the room to fetch the spare cake from the facility's refrigerator. She spent a full five minutes with her head shoved in the freezer, though.

The party was winding down, and as the track supervisor announced a ten minute warning for the last race of the evening, Rapunzel found herself occupied with wiping the last bits of icing from Kida's face. Elsa assisted on the other side.

Despite Kida's pout, her voice was playful. "Nobody wanted my faceplant cake...I see how it is."

Swiping the last bit of icing from Kida's jawline, Rapunzel offered a sly grin as she leaned in close. "You and I can eat the whole thing later, Ki-bear."

At the same time, Elsa had also mumbled something unintelligible. It took both Kida and Rapunzel gently prodding in order to hear it repeated.

"I wouldn't mind a slice."

The next thing Elsa knew, her face was beet red and she had been drawn into a clumsy hug by both Kida and Rapunzel. The beat of her own heart pounded in her ears, but despite her flustered state, she was smiling.

_Is this a good night? No, no...I think it's more like a **great** night._

Melanie was already half asleep by the time the race started, so Saffron made sure to drive extra slow. Merida was mildly surprised and thoroughly relieved when Esmerelda offered to drive with **her** first.

Kristoff and Kida drove together for the last race, and were so distracted comparing what Marine Corps issued gear they each managed to take home that they drew three out of bounds fouls and finished dead last.

Elsa firmly expected she and Rapunzel were going to take first place. **Both** women were shocked, then, when Cipher and Jeffy ended up completing the full twenty laps in record time for the win. Driving in reverse.

The moment Merida stepped out of her kart, she stalked off to find the manager. "Bullshit arbitrary rules and **how the fuck** do you even make these things go backwards?!"

* * *

After the party, Elsa headed right over to Lydia's house with a change of clothing and her Dungeon Master supplies. That night's celebration had gone longer than planned, but she knew her friends would forgive her tardiness when they saw the loot hoard that week's Mind Flayer boss guarded.

Although Elsa was in the company of close friends for both parties she attended that night, she still felt worn out by the time the weekly play session was over. Checking her phone as her friends tallied their experience and new abilities, Elsa noticed she missed a call from Rapunzel, and checked her voice mail.

_'Hey nerdface, it's your mousey. So um, funny thing. Turns out Kida was so busy doing a million different check out things for the military that she forgot to do some other stuff. Like, you know...find a place to live. Now that she's back to being a regular human and all. So um, we've got some extra room? If...uh, your thoughts I can have? Ha, Yoda I am. Tell Ki-bear about this idea yet, I have not. Is fine with me, whatever you decide is. Much fun, tonight was. Love you oodles and doodles, I do. Me, call! Ha, oh shut up Ki I'm just doin' my Yoda thing and…'_

Elsa acted instinctively, fingers nimble and sure. A one line text in reply. Her smile, confident and warm.

_'Of course she can stay with us...there's no way she's going to a hotel. Love you, too. Have fun tonight.'_

Blushing hotly as another eerily similar memory came to mind, Elsa couldn't help but wonder if she was earning a few karmic points in the black with that text message.

For the rest of the night, Elsa's friends gently prodded her for clues as to the goofy smile and rosy cheeks she had. After realizing the party's earlier revelation was now common knowledge, Elsa admitted that her cousin had been asked out by a long-time friend.

Ten minutes later, Mulan and Lydia were fawning over a catalogue featuring lesbian weddings. Elsa resorted to drawing her hoodie hood down over her face and pulling the drawstring tight.

Her face was uncomfortably warm, but she was still smiling.

_Kida staying with us for awhile? That just feels...so right._

* * *

Anna had lost track of how many pills she'd taken that day. All she knew was that Audrey's naked backside felt divine as she spooned up against it. Raw honesty threatened to bubble to the surface, and through the haze of her thoughts, Anna did her best to redirect it to an acceptable topic.

"This is nice. You're...nice. Um, I mean...sorry, it's been awhile for me."

Sliding a hand along Anna's, Audrey purred as she traced a thumb along the faintly scarred palm. "Could've fooled me." She took her time in moving their clasped hands over her right thigh, breath hitching as they nestled comfortably between her thighs. Warm, soft, and a bit sticky. **She** didn't mind, and she was quickly coming to learn that Anna loved it. "But go on. You lookin' for more?"

Messy, black hair tickled Anna's forehead as she nuzzled against the back of Audrey's head. Her right hand, which had been swelling with a familiar ache the last few weeks, felt relaxed and pain free. "Than a good fuck, you mean?" It took Anna a few moments to both hear and feel Audrey's low, sweet chuckle. Blushing a bit as she pressed her lips against the base of her girlfriend's neck, Anna found she was far too loopy to be deterred by embarrassment. "I don't know...what I want. Is that...okay?"

The next thing Anna knew, Audrey was kissing the breath right out of her. Sticky thighs rubbed against her own, and despite her own clouded thoughts, Anna found something akin to an answer.

She only realized later that Audrey had whispered that answer in her ear.

"It's okay for today." Warm breath and soft skin. "If we want more tomorrow...we can always get more."

Drawing in a shuddering breath as she felt lips drag over a nipple, Anna tangled her hands in Audrey's mop of hair. She gave herself over to the moment.

_It's okay for today._

_ And tomorrow too, I think._

* * *

_'I'm just trying to, you know...respect you. Respect, and not take...um...you know. I am sort of old and you are sort of...not. So like, I **don't** wanna tell you how to act or make you change shit about how to behave or...fuck damnit. If how you feel about me is how I think you might feel and I might feel the same but I don't wanna creep you the fuck out and it's wrong but it's hard when you're just **being you** but if all of it is just you being you with these **feelings and shit** could you maybe please dial it back a little? Or just tell me to fuck off and stop crushing because fuck fuck **fuck what did I just say just now?!**'_

Shoving another pillow next to the five already lining her back, Saffron burrowed deeper into her pillow-laden bed and tried to smother her pathetic smile. Before dropping off the teenager at her house, Merida had pushed her sanity to the breaking point with a fumbling cross between an apology and a panicked request. For space. Somehow, the last bit of her rambling mess of words remained etched in Saffron's memory. The awkward pauses. The frustrated growls.

The embarrassed, ashamed head hanging.

The slaps against the _Tank's_ steering wheel.

Sliding over until her cheek rested firmly against a memory foam pillow, Saffron blew out a long breath. She stared out at the night sky dotted with stars, between space-themed curtains showing the same image. Her smile remained, but her brow furrowed, and she took another shaky breath.

_I know how I feel...and I'm pretty sure you feel something, too. I'm not going out of my way to be a flirty numbskull, though...**really, I'm not.** _

When a tear pricked the corner of her right eye, Saffron grumbled weakly and mashed her face back into the memory foam pillow.

_What a stupid problem to have. I don't know how to do that...but I'll **try.**_

Even as her shoulders trembled, her smile still grew.

_I never had to try toning **me** down. But the timing just isn't right. I'll do it, Mer. For you, for me...for...us?_

The last Saffron saw of her older friend was a glimpse through the closing front door. If the horn on the _Tank_ still worked it would have been blaring. As it was, though, all Saffron saw was Merida repeatedly thumping her forehead against the middle of the steering wheel.

She chuckled wetly into her favorite pillow.

_Don't bop your pretty noggin like that, Mer. I'll back off...and try to be more self aware._

_ For now, anyway._

* * *

When Saffron met up with Anna the following week, she was under the impression they'd be hammering out lyrics for the last track on the upcoming album. The last place she expected to be was snooping around the parking lot of the apartment complex where both Hiccup and Merida lived. Saffron hadn't anticipated having to lug around a duffel bag packed with cans of spray-on, rinse-off paint either.

She **also** hadn't expected to be wearing black jeans and a navy blue turtleneck, but as she paused to adjust her brand new fedora by the driver's side mirror, she couldn't deny it was a fun exercise.

**And** she looked damn stylish.

_Besides_,_ it's not **really** vandalism if you're just screwing with friends, right?_

Anna had gone for a much more laid-back vibe in her plaid pajama pants and Paramore hoodie, and her ears perked up when she waved Saffron over and heard the familiar tune her friend was humming. Throwing an arm around the teenager's shoulders, Anna grinned in surprise and quietly sang along. "Would you like to swing on a star...**tell me** you've seen _Hudson Hawk_."

Preening a bit as she watched Anna unzip the duffel bag and grab several canisters, Saffron tipped her hat smartly before responding. "Well, we aren't **stealing** anything, but it still feels appropriate."

Across the street, a trashcan lid clattered onto the sidewalk. One block down, a stray cat let out a harassed yowl.

Blinking in surprise when she noticed Saffron already lunged halfway underneath the van in fear, Anna chuckled quietly. Grasping her friend's ankle, she gave a little tug alongside more sung words. "A Bean is an animal that...no wait, it's a vegetable. Or...one of those weird ones that's really a fruit?"

Saffron groaned pathetically as she eased back out of her hiding place and brushed off her clothing. She pouted after realizing she had flopped halfway into a puddle. "I'm the mean bean soup, a hundred percent fruit." Selecting yellow and green spray paint cans, Saffron clinked hers with Anna's, and the two spread out to opposite sides of the van. "How is something like this supposed to even help us come up with lyrics for our song?"

Anna shrugged blithely, momentarily distracted from her task by her buzzing phone. She pulled it out, only afterward realizing some paint had dribbled down her hand and onto the case. _Hurray, white fingerprint decorations and...ahh, **Audrey**, you little minx!_ Blushing hotly and muttering at the well placed wrenches selfie her girlfriend had just sent her, Anna gulped and fumbled with her phone before shoving it back into her pocket. More painted fingerprints ensued.

_Right then. I **was** gonna go home after this but Larry's good on food for the night and **wow** is it ever hot out here._

Saffron abruptly chimed in, head poking around the back of the van even as she continued to color in her dandelion. "Oh, is it spicy? I want to see." When Anna chuckled hoarsely and told her to mind her own beeswax, Saffron tittered good naturedly. A small, thoughtful smile remained on her lips as she painted long, fat leaves on her flower. "Mind if I throw a little, um...girl talk your way?"

Stepping back for a moment, Anna suddenly forgot if she had been painting a hedgehog or a briar patch. "Well you know, some **epic** songs came from some good old fashioned girl talk. What's on your noggin?" Switching out her white and brown cans for orange and pink, she shuffled over to the side of the van. Another full minute passed as Anna continued to paint, when suddenly she realized Saffron had not replied. Inching to the right further, Anna sprayed on several sloppy, pink stars, before she spotted her friend.

Saffron had rolled up her left sleeve, planted her hand against the van, and spray painted a greenish-yellow mess all around it. When she stepped back, a perfect imprint of her hand remained. At least until a few drops of paint slid down and spoiled the pristine image, drawing a frustrated raspberry from the teenager as she whirled around and clinked her canisters together. "I think I'm making Merida's life really **weird** because of how I feel about her."

The pause before the last few words combined with how softly Saffron spoke them jolted Anna into giving her full attention. "How you feel...about her?" Brow creasing as she took a tentative step towards her younger friend, Anna dragged a finger through one of her wet-paint stars and slid the smear along the metal exterior.

Screwing up her nerve, Saffron pumped her fists close by her chin. With each half-formed idea, she shuffled towards Anna. "I like her. **Like** like. Like like like...aw heckies you get the idea." Still unaware that Anna had been taking awkward half-steps backwards, Saffron pressed on, even as her hands dropped to her sides. Her right hand slid down the side of the _Tank_, flecked with pink paint as it brushed against Anna's finger streaks. "But now I swear she's turning into this spooked little bunny around me, and it was adorable for a while but now it just makes me feel sort of...crummy." When Saffron finally managed to drag her gaze back up, she cringed upon realizing she had stalked her older friend back to the front of the van. She rolled to her left, slouching against the van. Even her knees threatened to buckle, and Saffron chided herself quietly. "She shouldn't have to feel...**hassled** like this."

Looking left, then right, Anna feigned ignorance even as she strained to remember anything specific about Merida's behavior the night of Kida's party. Or for the brief time she saw her two friends outside of Elsa and Rapunzel's place. "You think she's...is she acting weird?"

_Well, maybe I **have** been poking a little fun. Maybe...maybe there really **is** more there._

In an attempt at feigned nonchalance, Anna propped an elbow up against the driver's side window and raised an eyebrow. "Remember, there's weird. Then there's **Merida** weird."

_LaLaFest. Chelsea's story about the high school auditorium. It...would make **so much sense.**_

It was that line that broke Saffron's self scrutinization, and she barked out a helpless laugh. "Well, I guess. Like, in the shop the other day with that case of pop." Hopping away from the van in a burst of energy, Saffron mimicked carrying a large box. She shot a hunted glare behind her, then a second one with terror amplified, before throwing her arms overhead and bleating pathetically. With no pause, she whirled back around pretended to sweep the parking lot with an imaginary broom. "Or **three times** last week when I came in and she did the thing with that broom. You know the thing. Run into the back room and...oh wait, yeah, you aren't really around much lately."

Despite being lost as to the specific events her friend described, Anna smiled and nodded encouragingly at Saffron's enthusiastic retellings.

_Spooked broom javelin across the shop? Yeah, that's not quite typical Merida._

It was only when Saffron's affectionately energized voice tapered off into a somber, wistful tone, that Anna managed to match the words to her own recollection.

_She's talking about me. I can't ever tell them why I really left, but did I really think them being able to make more money meant they'd just forget about me?_

When a familiar wrenching feeling twisted up Anna's gut, she wrapped her arms gently around her midsection, and cast a watery smile at the macadam.

_Like part of me wanted Elsa and Punzie to forget about me. Leave me alone...a little bit._

Saffron quickly replayed her words in her head and cringed when the guilting implication knocked the breath from her lungs. She nearly tripped over her own two feet when she lunged forward and clapped paint-flecked hands against Anna's cheeks. Smooshing and wiggling her friend's downcast face, Saffron blubbered in miserable reassurance. "No no, I didn't mean...**no you aren't allowed to feel crummy, too!**"

Just then, a window on the third floor of the complex opened and out sailed two frying pans. One smacked against a _violators will be towed_ sign, while the other clanged harshly on the macadam, several feet from Anna and Saffron. Both girls screamed and ran right into the van's side door in an attempt to hide. They both stumbled, groaning woozily. Luckily, Anna retained enough of her faculties to snatch Saffron by the belt loops and lunge behind the van.

An old lady in a bathrobe leaned out of the window, spitting venom as she brandished a third frying pan. "You little shit stains better stop waking up my Poobie or I'll **give you** something to scream about!"

Both girls were still rosy-cheeked and sucking wind, but Anna hazarded a peek around the rear bumper. When she saw the old lady wearing a skin cream mask that was the spitting image of Kida's icing-plastered face a few days prior, Anna barely managed to clap her left hand over her mouth to stifle the riotous guffaws.

_Mrs. fucking Doubtfire!_

Over the next minute, Anna's desire to laugh quickly abated as she took note of her sullen friend tucked under her right arm. For a moment she thought Saffron might have fallen asleep, until there was a meek tug on her hoodie's drawstrings. Anna managed a strained smile. "Feels like I jumped ship a little, doesn't it."

Saffron managed a meager shake of her head in the negative, but had to lick her lips and make several false starts before she found her voice again. "I just. I...I mean…"

_Who will be the next victim of Safzilla, Dastardly Wrecker of Good Vibes? Can she even manage to take down the entire band of Whoraleers?_

Pursing her lips in consternation, Anna yanked off her beanie and ducked her head down until the faint outline of her bruise bumped against Saffron's akimbo fedora."Want to know a secret?" When Saffron looked back up she sported eyes as wide as a deer's caught in headlights. She nodded jerkily, brow furrowed and head tilted. After Anna gnawed on her own tongue for a few seconds, she took a deep breath, squeezed her friend's right shoulder, and let her instincts fly. "First time I met Merida, we...sort of ended up sleeping together. Like, that first night."

_Whoa, okay, alright. Dear brain, I know Saf wanted some girl talk and **really** wants to understand Merida a little more. But is telling this **underaged** bean about that one, **two** times I knocked boots with her crush...really the best way to do that?_

"What? Oh, you mean...when we slept over at your place in, like, March?!" In the blink of an eye, Saffron's mood leapt from guilty self beratement to pink-cheeked wonder. "**That's** why she was being all hinkey?" She didn't even notice she had already tied three bow loops into Anna's drawstrings, and was idly weaving number four. Her eyes flicked here and there and she quirked her lips as her mind blazed into motion.

"Well, yeah. She's not so good at...sitting on stuff." When Anna giggled, it was laced with affection, and her crooked smile grew when she felt Saffron's cheek press against her shoulder. "Like feelings."

Shuffling a bit closer when she felt a sharp stone jabbing through her jeans, Saffron directed her flustered stare to her empty hands. With no more drawstrings to tie, all she could do was knock her knuckles together and mumble bashfully. "So she can't just...pretend I wasn't mega flirting with her the last two months." When she saw Anna nod in response, a smile finally found its way back onto Saffron's face. "That's not the kind of person she is."

Anna felt her phone buzz again, but instead of checking her messages, she rocked her friend side to side playfully. _This is a good place to be, now. This little Bean's...important to me._ When Anna's slightly self conscious question of if another potentially embarrassing story was desired, Saffron vibrated with enthusiasm as she nodded vigorously. With that encouragement, Anna felt slightly less like a teenager-corrupting creeper and shared the aftermath of her first **and** second time with Merida. She initially thought she'd have a hard time portraying her good friend's romantic inclinations fairly, but as Anna heard herself reflect candidly, she realized Merida was very straightforward and clear.

"One time, when she was hammered, and I'm talking completely obliterated six ways from Sunday...she told me she slept with me because she **liked** me." Pausing to gauge Saffron's reaction, Anna resisted the urge to look directly at the younger girl. When she heard Saffron coo sweetly, Anna swore she swallowed her own tongue, and coughed abruptly before continuing.

"But it really fucked her up in the head to think I might want more. She said she was really sorry, but that if she felt more than just **like** for somebody, she'd wait as long as possible before...you know." By that time, Anna was so immersed in her recollection of Merida's past words that she barely noticed when Saffron gasp and let out a stuttering breath afterward. "I'm okay with where she and I are, because I get what she means by **like** and** more than like.**"

"Oh. **Oh.**" Lips trembling as she mustered a watery smile, Saffron didn't care when her voice croaked. Several times. "That's...**too sweet.**"

When another window clicked open at the apartment complex, both Anna and Saffron fell silent. The former adjusted the latter's hat, while the latter replaced the former's beanie.

Eventually, the window clicked again, but the pair of friends shared a searching stare in silence. When Saffron was the first to break off the stare and redirect her attention to her knocking knuckles once more, Anna dug deep and managed to find a more serious tone of voice. "And, you know, if somebody saw you with her in the **wrong context**...you know she could get in a truckload of trouble."

From Anna's third word, Saffron found herself nodding automatically, even as she tried without success to shake away the guilty little smile she wore. It was only at the end, and after rolling the warning around in her head a bit, that Saffron bolted upright. Eyes wide, brow creased, and voice thick with concern. "I don't want her to have to deal with even a freakin' **teaspoon** of trouble!"

Anna managed to maintain the somewhat dire atmosphere for another few seconds, but eventually she gave up and let her endeared smile take over. It hit Anna like a punch to the gut when she realized how **pleased** the thought of Saffron together with Merida made her. "So, yeah." Rosy-cheeks and a stammer-laden voice didn't stop Anna from diving back into uncomfortable territory. _Hell with it, Saf wanted some girl talk truth...and I'm going to hell some day anyway. _"I know you'll be smart about it. Not like you're, you know. Counting the days or...anything." When Saffron cocked her head, Anna resisted the overpowering urge she felt to gesture with her hands, and settled for inclining her eyebrows. "You know…"

What started as a blithe denial from Saffron did an abrupt about-face when **her** eyebrows shot to the brim of her fedora and she puffed out her cheeks with an enthusiastic gush. "Oh no, I mean, uh...shit **yeah.** I've got an eighteen month Beastie Boys calendar in my closet, and my parents think I'm just super excited to vote." With a suggestive click of her tongue and an eyebrow waggle, Saffron grinned proudly. "Which I **am**, sure, but...**hel-lo Nasty**." Her shoulders sagged as though a great weight had been lifted off of them.

_I finally did it...I finally got to tell someone! Holy **crappies** that felt amazing to say! Now I wonder how...oh whoopsie doodle, think I broke poor Anna._

With that, Anna's embarrassment finally toppled her euphoric mood, and she squealed pathetically while clapping a hand over Saffron's grinning mouth.

_Yep. Non-stop flight directly to Hell._

A few moments later Anna struggled to keep pace as Saffron broke into a run, hands tightly grasping. "Wha...who...**bluh?!**"

Cackling merrily as she leapt up onto the sidewalk, Saffron turned and offered a dazzling grin. "You woke up cake face lady and she called the cops on us. Know what that means?"

In a flash, Anna fell into step with her friend. Her paint can filled duffel bag smacked against her legs as she sped up and trotted alongside Saffron. Voice loud in song and daring anybody to catch them. "You could be better than you are!"

_Oh, Mer. I feel for you, really I do, but...you don't stand a **chance** against this force of nature._

With a whoop and a shaking of their joined hands, Saffron finished the song proudly. "You could be swingin' on a star!"

"**You tramps woke up my poor Poobie again!**"

* * *

"Hey, my bad! Uh...as you were."

Kida had only been staying in the second floor guest room for four days, but her flustered catch phrase was already indelibly etched into Elsa's mind.

"Whoops, **there** you are. Right then...as you were."

"Corona, does Elsa like mushrooms on her...**pizza?** As you were!"

Tuesday morning, Kida walked into her upstairs bathroom carrying a bucket of plaster and a trowel, intent on patching a crack in the roof. When she found Rapunzel playfully kissing Elsa's neck as the latter sat on the bathroom sink, Kida found she could no longer contain her laughter. The sight of **another** plaster bucket and trowel next to the bathtub sealed the deal, and she quietly backed out before she was noticed.

An affectionate grin on her lips, Kida headed back through her bedroom as helpless giggles spilled out. Supremely grateful for her friends' kindness, she called out to them before heading back into the hallway. "Don't forget you've got that Kleinfelter meeting in...ten minutes. As you were."

A moment later, Elsa's harried squeal echoed down the hall, and Rapunzel ran downstairs wearing a bra and a purple skirt spackled with glitter. Breathless and with her hands clasped together, she grinned lamely while pleading. "Hey there **lover**, I see you've got a sexy bucket of plaster there. First we got distracted and then we got **late** and then Elsie panicked and slapped muh boob and I fell down and spilled the...**you know. **Think you could be a dear and..."

Kida's response was a million watt grin. "Get out of here...I'll handle it." With one stride she closed the distance between them, set down her plaster bucket, and cupped the underside of Rapunzel's breasts. Giving each one a little wiggle, Kida's grin turned saucy. "**Someone** should kiss that boo-boo all better."

A few minutes later, when both Rapunzel and Elsa were in the car and pulling out of the parking lot, Rapunzel was still tittering merrily.

Cheeks rosy, Elsa let out a determined whine as she put the car in park and unclasped both seat belts. "That's it, we're switching. I am **finally** going to look up that thing she always says."

The meeting with _Sentinel Design's_ third client went longer than expected, as the homeowner's requests were rather particular. By the time Elsa and Rapunzel managed to extract themselves from that situation with yet another contract, they had no time to head home for lunch, and instead sped across the Bay Bridge to Oakland. There, they met up with Kristoff, who had thoughtfully picked up sweet barbecue sandwiches for his co-workers.

The trio put in a full eight hours on the restaurant remodeling project, and as Elsa and Rapunzel pulled into their usual space at home, Rapunzel jutted out her lower lip and moaned. "If I keep moving cement blocks like that every day, I'm gonna get Banana's guns...but right now I just want to collapse on our sofa and hunt for houses."

Despite the exhaustion also gnawing at her muscles, Elsa giggled lovingly and planted a line of kisses along her cousin's bare bicep. "Let's get inside, mouse. Kida said she was stopping at the farmer's market today; I'll whip us up a dinner that'll stick to those ribs." When she trailed her fingers down to Rapunzel's sides and stroked teasingly, she treasured the bubbly laugh that came in response.

When the pair trudged in the front door, they were immediately greeted by two mewling cats and the scent of glazed pork mixed with sweet potatoes. No sooner had Elsa and Rapunzel let their satchels fall by the coat hanger, then Kida came around the corner hefting a tray of steaming food. "Oh thank the Goddess, your timing is flawless. Come right over here, I've got season eight of _House Hunters Renovation_ all ready to go...oh you poor things look wiped out."

Rapunzel happily obliged, shrugging off her black tank top and unclasping her purple skirt. The moment she stepped out of it, Dipper pounced on it and buried her head underneath the ruffled flaps. Crawling over the back of the sofa, Rapunzel let her body flop onto the other side, and she struggled to sit upright while watching Kida set out their dinner on trays. "Wow, you bought out the whole market, huh? Oh **snap** is that Manischewitz blackberry? **Ki-bear.**" Reaching out and whining again, Rapunzel groped pathetically until her girlfriend finished setting out dinner, covered the leftovers, and set them on the coffee table.

"You poor little witch. Worked hard today, huh?" Kida leaned down, cradled Rapunzel's face, and pressed a firm kiss to her lips. She chuckled warmly when she felt Rapunzel smile and say something completely unintelligible. Pulling back a bit, Kida gave a knowing wink, before glancing over at Elsa. "I've got a date with a Scott Cunningham book at the library soon. Maybe a midnight showing of _Funny Girl_, just in case..."

For the last minute, Elsa had been rooted to the floor just in front of the welcome mat. Miles Davis nuzzled her shins insistently, but it was only at that moment when she snapped out of her blushing stupor. "No you don't." She shrugged off her windbreaker, tossed it at the coat rack, and didn't look twice when the jacket missed completely and flopped onto the floor. Filled with purposeful, caring energy, Elsa snatched up silverware, another dish, and a glass, before striding back out to the living room and setting up a third tray on Rapunzel's left.

Kida chuckled weakly, cheeks flushed. "I just wanted to, you know...thank you for your generosity." She scratched her chin, blush intensifying when Elsa firmly grasped her shoulders and sat her down on the sofa. "You really don't…"

Elsa shrugged blithely, unable to resist giving Kida a little shove so that she knocked shoulders with Rapunzel. "I wonder how you found out this is our usual Tuesday show?" She managed to fill up Kida's plate and was just pouring a third glass of wine when Kida's hand on her wrist drew a blush and a stammer from Elsa. Her voice was low and intimate. "I mean, season eight's budget was really low. **I mean**, if House Hunters isn't your thing, I don't want to force…"

Kida squeezed Elsa's wrist gently, a lopsided smile on her lips. "Elsa...I'll stay. Thanks."

After a moment, both Kida and Elsa blushed profusely when they managed to identify the odd, warbling sound nearby as Rapunzel's lovestruck whining.

Four episodes later, Kida and Rapunzel were dozing in the dim light, and Elsa took it upon herself to clear and wash the dishes. She had only collected the plates when she felt a gentle tug on her blouse. Kida's sleepy yet insistent voice trickled out. "Hey, no...let me do that."

Elsa warmly insisted that in **their** house, the cook never did the dishes. Retreating to the kitchen with a full tray, Elsa flicked on the light over the sink and hummed an easy tune while loading the dishwasher.

_It feels...so easy now. Is it because I feel safe here?_

Swallowing thickly, Elsa washed her hands one last time before closing the dishwasher door.

_No, that's not the only reason. It's also because...it's Kida._

Cheeks rosy, Elsa dimly realized she was twiddling her thumbs over the sink, and chuckled at herself quietly. She turned to head back out to the living room, but an insistent meow drew her attention.

Meanwhile, in the low light of the living room, the credits to another episode of House Hunters scrolled by, but neither Kida nor Rapunzel was paying attention. Rapunzel had toppled over onto Kida, arms encircled waists, and muffled giggles were interspersed with sleepy, lingering kisses.

Suddenly, the light blinked on just as Elsa screamed. In an instant she was back at the sofa, rosy-cheeked and visibly shaken. Shoving a bag blindly in the direction of the other two women, Elsa let out a panic-stricken moan. "Dippy slayed a mouse! **In the kitchen**, and I…"

Kida and Rapunzel, flush faced and panting, stared up into the bright light. Rapunzel, who had her hands planted on either side of Kida's waist, pushed herself higher as she scrutinized the dead mouse her cousin had Ziplocked.

Kida, meanwhile, met Elsa's gaze...and tittered nervously. She gave a short shrug, before propping herself up on her elbows. "I...I know a good place for traps. If you want, I can…" The next thing she knew, Elsa had pressed an open palm to her forehead, and Kida warbled in confusion as she was forced back onto the sofa.

Only through monumental effort was Elsa able to choke back her laughter, but her pursed lips and puffed out cheeks gave it all away. She opened her mouth, licked her lips, looked back at the bagged mouse, and replied with a smirk and a wry retort.

"As...as you were." With that Elsa giggled softly as she made an exaggerated showing of tip-toeing upstairs.

For the next five minutes, Rapunzel's kisses were interspersed with breathless giggles as she reminded Kida that was a **military order** and had to be followed.

Despite Kida's easy laughter, however, she made several half-hearted attempts to escape.

"Corona, really. This store's mouse traps are **really effective**, but they close soon and I don't know if I like the idea of a mouse crawling all over me while I sleep."

When Rapunzel heard Elsa's iPod playing music from her office, she grinned warmly and blinked back sudden tears. "Well you've got a **mouse** crawling on you right now. How you gonna trap **me?**"

Upstairs in her office, Elsa laughed. She wasn't quite sure why, but she didn't let that bother her.

_This is very new...but feels so right, somehow._

* * *

Later that evening, Anna and Saffron were making their way downtown, walking fast and freaking out every time there was a police siren in the distance. Well, Saffron was spooked each time and either hid behind her friend or leapt behind the nearest trash can.

Anna, however, was completely unperturbed. The pair had brainstormed several different lyrical verses for their duet, and had now switched to tossing back and forth song title ideas. "Graffiti bomb is nice, but Vandalizer also has four syllables and rolls off the tongue easier." When she heard the growl of a stomach, her first inclination was to pat **her** stomach, but that wasn't the source. Digging out a Mars bar from the duffel bag, Anna handed it to her hungry partner in crime and went back to pitching ideas out loud. "But I swear there was a pop hit back in day...Vandalizer. Huh. Oh, vandalizer, oh. You're a vandalizer, baby…"

Saffron abruptly guffawed at the sing-song line, relaxing enough to only clutch Anna's hoodie sleeve with one hand. She shot her friend an amused glare, but whimpered happily at the gifted candy bar. "You're thinking of _Womanizer_ by Britney Spears, 2008." She took a large bite of the candy bar and continued talking. "But a little pop sensibility might not be a **bad** thing…"

Over the next several blocks, Saffron and Anna huddled over their phones and recorded the lyrics they had come up with together. At times, Anna was flummoxed by her older phone's recording errors, and relied on Saffron to tug her sleeve at crosswalk stops. After ten minutes, Saffron was fairly certain Anna didn't even know where they were. Thus, it came as a surprise to the teenager when she tugged on Anna's sleeve, and Anna looked up and cheered abruptly. "Oh goodie, we're here! This is a swell place to take a load off, c'mon."

Tromping over to a nearby bench situated underneath a maple tree, Anna flopped down and tugged off her beanie. After scrutinizing her phone for another moment, Anna shoved it in a pocket, and loped both arms back behind the bench. "We should get you over to your friend's house soon. She might think you got hired by some traveling gypsy band or something."

Cramming the rest of the candy bar into her mouth, Saffron dumped the wrapper into a nearby bin, before assuming the same relaxed position as Anna. "Soon, soon, I got a little time." She let her head loll forward a bit, before the faint sound of piano and bass guitar prickled her ears. "Nice tunes. This place, this..._Boom Boom Room?_ You've been here before?"

Anna smiled lazily, head already bobbing in time to the jazzy tune. "Been coming here for, like, a year and a half. Really chill spot, an open stage for jamming." Leaning back further until she spotted the starlit sky between maple leaves, Anna's smile grew smaller and more intimate when she heard a low, rich trumpet join the melody. "Some really sweet folks with more talent in their left hand than I've got in...yeah."

Saffron stared up at the cursive, blue LED sign as it flickered between two small windows. When the front door swung open and two older gentlemen dressed to the nines stepped out, Saffron got just a peek of the smoky, dimly lit club inside. "Maybe I could go with you sometime. Watch you on that little jazz piano they've got?"

Anna replied with a throaty chuckle, ruffling her friend's purple hair. "Sucks to say, but it's twenty one and over only." When she heard Saffron grumble sourly and sway side to side, Anna patted her back firmly. "You **really** want time to fly by, huh? Wish I could help with that, but all I got are these ears for listening."

Saffron's dour mood quickly lightened, and she set her fedora on Anna's head before reclining back against the bench. The nighttime air was cooling rapidly, and she leaned against Anna while smiling self consciously. "I really do appreciate that tonight, though. You were super patient and cleaned up my emotional word vomit...anything you'd like to share about your wrench-wielding lady love?"

A mirthful snort was all Anna managed as she kept her eyes trained on the sky. "You writing a report?" She let out a harassed squeal a moment later when her ribs were assaulted.

Pouting hard, Saffron tickled her friend until Anna's right arm slammed down defensively. "Well **I don't know!** I mean Mer said this was the longest you ever went without being, um, **involved** with somebody." She nudged her sneakers against Anna's, ignoring the curious stares they received from passers by. "I know the Craigslist album story. But tell me about her...what's the good stuff you go gaga for?" Staring down at the sidewalk, Saffron started clicking her heels together and counting each click.

_Oh...maybe she doesn't really wanna talk about this stuff with a kid. I could understand that._

When Anna suddenly spoke up, Saffron forgot how many clicks she had counted as she whipped her head back up. "You know...she's easy. I like that." Suddenly aware that her eyelids were drooping, Anna shook her head and took a few deep breaths. When she looked over and saw Saffron with a goofy smile, Anna coughed softly and continued. "And **no**, not **easy** easy, but just...we're keeping it simple. I think right now I **need** simple...and that's what Audrey wants."

Saffron grinned giddily, tapping her knuckles together and bouncing her legs uncontrollably. _Girl talk reciprocation! Look at me, almost adulting like a...oh my god I'm fidgeting like a twelve year old. Calm down, twitchy._ Swallowing thickly as she shoved her palms against her thighs, Saffron gave a subtle shrug. "So like, booty buddies then?"

Anna's eyes narrowed before she barked out a dry laugh. "Booty bud...wait wait, stop." When she shot Saffron a curious glance, she blanched at the sight of her teenaged friend wearing a knowing smirk and holding up an index finger. Anna **quickly** clarified. "No I wasn't making fun of that, it's adorable, **don't say the other thing please stay an innocent little bean.**"

_ Going to hell again? Better take an extra little treat._

Trilling her lips playfully, Saffron kicked out her right leg and pointed her foot towards the club. She feigned resignation in her voice. "Fine, fine. So is extra **bed time** why you don't see your cousin and your sister as much these days?" Suddenly concerned that she might spook Anna with too much intense attention, Saffron wiggled the brim of the fedora, but forced her own gaze back up to the night sky. "I mean **I** know your new job has you hecka busy but I swear sometimes Rapunzel comes into the shop and goes to the back room and just **mopes** on the couch." By the end of her explanation, Saffron's own face had taken on a similarly mopey expression.

"We're...working through some things." This time it was Anna who fiddled with her hands, fingers drumming together as she did her best to scrutinize her words. "Family things, kind of." The image of Elsa and Rapunzel suddenly came to mind, and Anna quickly sat ramrod straight as she rubbed her palms against her thighs. _Turn right, turn left...get away from that topic._ "I...I **know** that freeing up more money at the shop for you guys isn't a great reason for me to be all ghostie. But I do miss your faces...and stuff…" Flicking her tongue from her left cheek to her right and back again, Anna dug her heels against the sidewalk and wiggled her toes this way and that.

_Is this what I do now? Make friends when I feel like I need to get away from the old?_

Saffron smiled sympathetically, turning to face Anna and resting a hand on her shoulder. "Hey. **Hey.**" When a raised voice didn't get her attention, Saffron rolled her eyes and blew a raspberry right against Anna's ear. She got a squeal and a hunted glare in response, but she also knew she had Anna's attention. "Maybe...maybe I miss you when you aren't around, too." Rocking her older friend from side to side, Saffron jabbed a finger against Anna's left cheek and took a sweetly accusing tone. "If you don't, y'know, put **effort** into these friendship things…"

This time it was Anna who grumbled uncomfortably, shuffling side to side as she patently avoided her friend's piercing eyes. Eventually her shoulders slumped, though, and she cracked a weary grin. "Thanks for telling me that." Anna followed up her honest reply with a raspberry of her own, and the two friends chuckled warmy as they fell into an embrace. "You don't pull any punches when you ask for girl talk, huh?"

_Reminds me of how Punzie is. Was. She doesn't really call my bluff much these days._

_ I shouldn't miss that...but I kind of do._

When Saffron pulled away, she preened a bit upon noticing Anna had returned her fedora. "Yeah. Being pretty direct is nice...until it gets me in trouble." Her eyes were askance as she scratched a cheek self consciously.

The door to the _Boom Boom Room_ swung open again, releasing a peppy, up-tempo improv number into the night air. Anna sighed as she let an easy warmth envelop her, before reaching out and pinching Saffron's rosy cheek. "Speaking of **trouble**, that thing about the calendar?"

"Uh huh?"

After Anna pinched the cheek, she nudged it with her fist. "If you tell Merida about that, her brain's probably gonna melt. Just play it cool for now...go easy on the old girl."

_Just because you aren't an adult yet doesn't mean you aren't dealing with adult issues. Thoughts and stuff. It's good to get them out. _

Anna missed Saffron's merry laugh as her own thoughts prodded her for more attention.

_If I could talk to somebody...anybody._

Saffron blew out an exasperated breath and slapped Anna's shoulder. "She's not **that** old."

Trapped by her own thoughts again, Anna reached back for any relevant memory she had of Merida to respond with...and nearly let slip a particularly vivid image of her wild friend in Megadeath lingerine. "You should see her in...**oh my god I am not having this conversation!**"

Soon after, the pair abandoned their bench and headed to Beatrice's house. Anna was walking fast once again, but this time it was because she was concerned Saffron might be able to coax her into describing just how **nicely** Merida pulled off black and silver lace.

It was almost a relief to Anna when her phone buzzed, with a text message from Elsa.

_'Punzie and Kida are going out of town to visit friends on Friday. I'm also taking off work. Would you like to get together? If not, it's okay, and I completely understand. Remember that I love you...and I'm still sorry. I will always be sorry. ~Elsa'_

Anna pocketed her phone and walked Saffron the rest of the way to her sleepover. After parting ways, Anna found another public bench and sat down hard. No tears had come yet, but she knew they would sooner or later.

_Feel or block?_

The chill in the nighttime air answered Anna's question for her, and she shoved both her hands into her pockets.

_Fuck it. Even if I **don't **want to feel that again...we should still be together on Friday._

Her left hand withdrew a pill, while her right grabbed her phone again.

_'Elsa, should I come by your place? I want to be with you on Friday. It'll be okay.'_

Swallowing thickly, Anna shuddered as her throat constricted and a melancholy warmth crept into her chest. She swallowed again, before sending her sister a second message. A shorter one.

_'They'd want us to be together.'_

A watery chuckle followed, which was lost to the nighttime breeze.

_No...they wouldn't._

* * *

_'Hey, Monster. Bolin told me you had a bad morning. Don't worry...that paint store **always** gets pissy when you don't take their stuff up to the second floor. Sometimes I just throw the envelope up into their windowsill flowers and jet out. If you need to unwind, need a chill ear, I'll be at the El Nino most of the day. Ready with a combat hug.'_

El Nino, a mixed martial arts and boxing gym, was located on the outskirts of southern San Francisco. Nestled between a parking garage and an office complex featuring twenty attorneys, the gym was unassuming and the very definition of _no frills_. Anna was still wearing her red mesh shorts and purple Under-Armor t-shirt from her courier route, and dallied outside of the gym a few moments as she fiddled with Google Maps on her phone.

_A few wrong turns, but I found the place. Now do I actually need a membership to go in or do I just stand here and wave? I don't really know if punching a bag for awhile before I go visit Elsa would make me feel any better._

Stepping up to the front window, Anna squinted and peered inside. She blanched when she realized Korra was right on the opposite side of the window, fists flying rapid-fire in a circular motion as she nailed a speed bag with quick, even punches. After a few moments, Korra realized she was being stared at, and mashed her face and hands up against the window with an infectious, lopsided grin.

Despite herself, Anna couldn't help but smile back. Her shoulders sagged when she saw Korra bolt for the door.

_But getting a hug from another friend can't hurt._

A moment later, Anna went limp as Korra lifted her off of the ground in a fierce bear hug.

_Besides, Korra's big hugs are the stuff songs are written about._

* * *

"I'm not going." Jutting her bottom lip out in a fierce pout, Rapunzel spread her feet apart, stretched out her arms, and blocked the entryway between the window alcove and the kitchen.

Elsa smiled in exasperation and leaned in to kiss her cousin's pouty bottom lip. Her reply was soft, but no-nonsense. "Yes you are, mouse." With that, Elsa hefted the packed cooler off of the kitchen table and carried it out to the dining room.

Rapunzel managed to stifle a growl, but still puffed out her cheeks as she muttered to herself. "Shit, I forgot we have **two** ways in and out of the kitchen." She whirled around and headed out to the living room, stumbling on the rose-themed carpet by the window alcove. Her rebuttal started out strongly, but wavered when she sensed the strain in Elsa's sigh. "We've been so busy and I can't **believe** I forgot. I mean...it just feels like I should be with you, today." Drumming her fingers together awkwardly, Rapunzel stared down at her sandaled feet and pursed her lips pensively. "Too...I mean."

Elsa spent a minute rearranging four sandwiches, two bottles of water, two cans of soda, and an assortment of bagged snacks in the cooler until everything fit neatly. She latched the lid shut, and when she looked up, she wasn't surprised to find her girlfriend's face inches from her own. "There's a reason why Esmerelda arranged for you to have a spot in this Wiccan workshop in San Diego this weekend, right?"

Rapunzel managed a self conscious laugh as she traced small circles on the dining

room table. "Because I'm a wild child whose eclectic ideas will scare off the new joins?"

Elsa groaned softly and tugged on Rapunzel's right ear. "Because she thinks some day you'll make a wonderful den mother. **Coven** mother." Slapping a hand against her mouth as her cheeks warmed, Elsa shook her head a bit, but her gaze softened quickly. "I know why you're...concerned. But I feel like this is something I need to do just with Anna. She might be angry still, about what happened...and that's okay."

This time it was Rapunzel who pursed her lips into a thin line as she grumbled, unconvinced. Her grumble slipped into a wishy-washy warble when she felt Elsa's lips on her forehead. **Then** it became a feeble whimper when Elsa hefted the cooler over to the door, where Kida was combing through her clutch. Settling on an uneasy half-smile, Rapunzel thoughtfully rubbed at her kissed forehead for a moment, before heading off to bug the cats.

_Well, we ain't gonna leave until Banana gets here. I may not know how **you** spent this day every other past year, but I remember how **she** spent them. Keep an eye on the booze, Elsie._

* * *

Anna had doubts as to whether hitting a heavy bag could improve her mood, much less lessen the overwhelming desire she had to consume anything she could to turn the day into an unrecognizable blur. When she actually punched the bag for the first time, the dull, ineffective slap of her knuckles against the padded fabric nearly made her turn around and walk right back out.

Anna found herself unable to walk anywhere, however, with Korra standing right behind her.

"Alright, here's what you're gonna do. Arms up, like so." Instead of demonstrating, Korra grasped Anna's wrists and drew them up in front of her chin with the left several inches further out than the right. Korra wiggled her right foot between Anna's, nudging until there was another foot of space between them. She felt the lack of tension in Anna's shoulders, and gave an encouraging whisper. "Strong stance lets you take **and** dish out heavy hits. Lead with your jabbing hand."

Cheeks flushed as the contact lifted Anna's spirits somewhat, she managed a weary reply. "Jabbing hand?"

Smirking knowingly, Korra ran her fingers over the little scars dotting Anna's right hand. "You keep your dominant hand back and lead with the weaker one." When she heard an uncertain grumble in reply and noticed Anna scowling tiredly at her own feet, Korra grasped her friend's shoulders and gave a firm squeeze. Her whisper was raw and cracking. "It's easy to wail away when you're mad or scared or stressed. It's...**harder**...when you miss someone. When they're gone. You don't want to listen to someone; you don't want to learn."

A brief flash of a memory Anna recently rediscovered knocked the breath from her lungs.

_Mom never really talked about it. Her...her time as an amateur boxer in college. Just that one time...when she showed us how to throw a punch. First Elsa, then me._

Anna nodded hesitantly, not trusting her constricted throat with speaking lest a sob slip out. She clenched her balled fists, brushing her left against her pursed lips.

_Then Elsa held the mitts for me...she wanted to see how hard I could hit. To make sure I learned what Mom taught us, right. And now I know why I only remembered that at their party after I fell._

_ My hand slipped through her mitts...and I split her lip._

_ Mom taught me good. I felt so **guilty**, but even though Elsa cried a little, she was so **proud** of how hard I could hit._

Anna wasn't aware of the exact moment when Korra stepped away. All she knew was one second the bag was perfectly vertical. The next, it was jerking up, down, and side to side erratically. Each punch Anna connected with sent the heavy bag flying back and up along its chain.

The punches didn't relieve Anna's anger, because she wasn't angry. They didn't lessen her stress level or even out her terror, because there was none to be found.

With each smash, Anna felt her resolve building. She would bring reminders of the past and share them with her sister. It was not the way Anna remembered her parents in previous years with Rapunzel, but Anna felt like she needed a change.

_Elsa and I will build a new tradition to remember our parents. Even if they were the ones who sent her away._

Meanwhile, Korra leaned back against a rack of dumbbells and let out a low whistle. There was a glint in her eyes as she took in every connecting fist, each hip turn, and the pivoting feet that provided the base for the jaw-dropping punches she now saw. Despite her raw excitement, however, her heart still clenched uncomfortably for her friend.

_I haven't lost my parents, Anna...but I **do** know something about that kind of loss. The heaviness and stress it can bring into your life._

_ I hope that, if this helps you at all, you'll start coming by here, too. Spirit Courier is just the start...there's some kind of determination I see in you that just makes my toes curl. Some kind of...**grit.**_

Only when Anna noticed her vision blurring did she throw one last, resounding punch. Arms heavy as they drooped against her sides, she hung her head and ignored the vicious way that the heavy bag thrashed and jolted against the sturdy chain.

_But after Mom patched Elsa's busted lip up...we went upstairs to our bedroom. I felt guilty, and the feeling just wouldn't go away._

Even after several deep gulps of air, Anna still couldn't see properly. Turning away from Korra, Anna dragged a forearm over her sweaty forehead once. She did it a second time, only this time she wiped her teary eyes and wet cheeks.

_So I kissed her. I kissed her to make her feel better._

Slapping her cheeks roughly, Anna whirled back around and immediately cracked wise about how poor a puncher she must be.

_I kissed her...and it was as if my whole world just exploded into colors._

Korra went from pleased to pale as a ghost as she grabbed Anna by the wrist and hauled her off to the locker room. Anna managed to blurt out several confused, half-formed questions, before she got a good look at the knuckles on both of her hands.

Skin torn and throbbing an angry red, peppered with a few spots of blood. Anna stared, oddly indifferent to the sight. It was her **lips** which felt as though they were on fire.

_Colors I never knew existed. All because Mom taught me how to throw a punch. That's...she's why I first fell for Elsa._

Anna finally winced when she felt Korra slathering ointment onto her raw knuckles.

_I **do** want to share memories of our parents with Elsa. Even if it's hard. Hard for her...and hard for me._

Dimly aware of Korra leading her out of the gym, wishing her well, and hugging the life out of her again, Anna headed back towards her apartment. The memories still hurt, and she knew they'd hurt more when she shared them with her sister...but now her blood was pumping.

_Ready for action. Ready to do this. Ready...oh holy shnikeys, that **does** hurt!_


	111. Chapter 111

When Anna arrived at Elsa and Rapunzel's apartment wearing a backpack and sporting fingerless gloves that covered her band-aids and the worst of the swelling, she tried to divert their attention by gushing about their impending trip.

It was Kida's keen eyes and warm concern that blew Anna's cover, though. "Anna, your fingers look like **hamburger meat**. What gives?"

Anna had turned around just for a moment in order to shrug off her backpack, but when she heard Rapunzel screech concernedly...she knew the jig was up. "Oh yeah, it's nothing major. I stopped by a boxing gym to see Korra after work and she showed me how good throwing a few punches was for the ol' stress level. Got a little too into it, but it's fine. Korra patched me up and it doesn't even hurt like...**ow!**"

Well aware of the tactics her younger cousin sometimes employed when faced with difficulty, Rapunzel tossed Anna's right glove on the floor before yanking off the left glove, too. Her eyes were narrowed and her brow was creased, but her accusative tone carried far too much worry to be all that effective. "Doesn't even hurt now, huh?"

Anna tried to grin challengingly, but she still winced. "Well, I mean if you just rip those things off…" She noticed Motoko creeping towards the open door behind her, and wobbled a bit as she nudged it shut with her right foot. When Anna looked back, she cringed.

Scrutinizing Anna's left hand with a critical eye, Kida pursed her lips for a moment, before relaxing. "No visible bone, not wrapped too tight, wound looks nice and cleaned." She shot Anna a tentative grin and offered a thumbs up. "Good to know my gym class replacement knows how to dress a wound. She showed you proper punching form and all? You'd have to be doing some serious damage to do, uh...serious damage like this. Maybe sometime I'll come by there and get a feel for how hard you punch…"

Mildly pleased that somebody else was praising her cement block-esque punches, Anna managed a coy smile, but before she could reply, Rapunzel held up her left hand and hollered with ill-concealed threat. "Nobody is gonna be punching anything long as I'm around! **Ki**, don't you dare encourage her."

Shrinking back a bit at the finger jabbed in her direction, Kida smiled weakly and nodded, before squeezing Anna's right shoulder. "Take care today. You and your sister are in my thoughts." With that, she did a smart about-face and headed out.

Now that it was just the two of them, Anna wilted a bit under Rapunzel's heated gaze. She loosely grasped the fingers that were holding up her hand, squeezing and brushing her thumb against the palm of Rapunzel's hand. "It really **was** an accident, P. Next time I'll wear gloves, I promise." At the sight of Rapunzel's head drooping, lips pursed as she did her best imitation of a jammed vacuum cleaner, Anna blushed. When a familiar warmth swept through her body, she squeezed Rapunzel's hand again, before pressing a chaste kiss to her knuckles. "You wanted to skip this and stay home with Elsa, huh?" A meek nod from Rapunzel, which made Anna smile sympathetically, and she reached out and tickled her cousin's left ear. "She'll be okay. I'll...I'll make sure of it."

Finally, Rapunzel blew out a ragged exhale. She scrutinized the loosely bandaged knuckles on her cousin's hands one last time, before letting them drop. "I'm used to being with **you** today, Nanners." Anna's eyes widened a bit, but before she could respond, Rapunzel yanked her into a firm embrace. Her wavering voice brushed against Anna's right ear. "I'm **still** worried about you...but I guess this is a sister thing, now."

Anna's chuckle was low and affectionate, and even as she combed through her cloudy mind for a response, her hands brushed against Rapunzel's red blouse. "On a **totally** unrelated note, I haven't seen you wearing **this** outfit in awhile. Lookin' good." She felt Rapunzel shimmy and whine happily, which sent a pleasant rush through Anna's body. "Your lady isn't gonna see you off?"

Rapunzel stiffened noticeably, before sighing and patting her cousin on the back several times. When she pulled away, she managed a small smile as she tapped an index finger against Anna's nose. "She's upstairs looking through some boxes for...old photos. She already...yeah, we did the goodbye thing earlier." Chuckling exasperatedly when Anna cocked her head to one side and inclined an eyebrow, Rapunzel glanced down and nudged the backpack. "Brought that album and the home video DVD?"

Momentarily distracted as a heavy blanket of happiness settled over her, Anna shook her head, and nodded. She didn't fully hear much else of what Rapunzel said to her before heading out. The hug was unforgettable and grasping, though...as were her last, whispered words.

"Remember, Anna...your sister isn't me."

Anna nodded, the hairs on her arm prickling when she smelled Rapunzel's already shoulder-length hair. Rapunzel's voice made her stomach flip-flop, and for a terrifyingly sweet moment, Anna forgot to feel ashamed.

"Lean on her today…'cause I **know** she wants to lean on you."

* * *

After dumping her sneakers behind the coat rack, Anna shuffled off of the welcome mat and into the living room. The rooms on the first floor, if they could even be called that, were so open and interconnected that it unnerved Anna a bit. Several feet to her right was the downstairs half-bathroom, while directly on her left was the door to the soundproofed room. The door was shut.

Scratching the back of her neck, Anna padded over to the door, and traced her bandaged left hand over it. Her eyes widened as she realized there was sheet music professionally etched into the mahogany door. "C sharp five. F sharp five. B five...Punzie. Def Leppard, **really?**" Anna's smile grew wistful as she traced an index finger around the grey doorknob. It felt absurdly warm to the touch.

_This whole floor is really open. The rooms are sort of...connected. All of them except...this one._

Despite squeezing the knob several times, Anna was unable to bring herself to twist it. When she turned away, she couldn't shake the nagging sensation eating at her.

_Did they really think I'd just move in with them? That we'd just be a happy, loving, cuddly family with two members who boink each other and a third who tries not to fuck it up for them?_

Anna slowed down and took in the living room, running her left hand along the back of a sofa. She lurched backwards, startled, when Miles Davis vaulted unseen from the floor on the opposite side and landed on her hand. Taken aback for only a moment, Anna scratched the cat's chin until receiving a purr in response. "**Oh!** Miley, you...you are an awful lot like little Sabrina was back in the day."

A thud against the floor upstairs spooked Miles Davis, who bolted over to the window alcove where his favorite hiding pillows were situated. Anna looked over towards the spiral staircase and was just able to make out a soft _'shit!'_. She chuckled wearily as she trudged over that way, the weight of memories of parents both shared and not shared making her feel much more worn out than she knew she was. Luckily, Anna's knuckles still smarted something fierce, and she used that to keep the encroaching sadness at bay.

_Hit the heavy bag and feel good. Got a little pain afterwards? Gonna fix that right now._

After knocking back her tic-tac container, Anna made her way over to the staircase. When she grasped the black iron handrail, a breathy gasp drew her attention upwards.

Through the circular outline of the staircase, Elsa peered down over top of a tape-covered cardboard box.

"**Hi.**" Despite their matching greeting, the deliveries were quite different.

It was clear Elsa had not slept well the previous night, but her voice was affectionately amused. She knew that a half hour spent rummaging through old boxes and plastic containers had turned her messy up-do into a disastrous **up-don't**. Faint smudges on her cheeks remained from a newspaper clipping avalanche which had taken ten minutes to clean up.

Anna, meanwhile, spoke with earnest discovery. It was the first time she had seen Elsa in a secluded, safe area. The first time since Anna's misstep and tumble. Despite sensing the danger area, Anna was loathe to take her eyes off of her sister. When several seconds passed with no movement from Elsa, aside from a weary shrug...Anna let out a long breath and headed upstairs.

She halted on the first step when she heard the squeak of plastic and felt hard, round nubs underfoot. Looking down, Anna stared dumbly for a few seconds. _Plastic mats? They kind of throw off the nice color scheme the staircase had going. What was the point in…_

Elsa, having descended the staircase, nudged her sister's shin with a stocking foot. "Rapunzel slipped **twice** coming downstairs the day after your...accident. Like we say on a job site, your safety is number one."

When Anna looked up again, she couldn't help but stare at the rosy hue Elsa's cheeks now sported. Forcing a gulp of air when she realized she couldn't remember the last time she took one, Anna reached up and easily snatched the box out of her sister's hands. "You, on the sofa. This is, um...parent type stuff?"

The apprehension in Elsa's nod was obvious, as was the way in which her tentative smile brightened a bit more when she saw Anna smile at the gesture. "I'm not used to taking orders in my own house."

_Punzie getting dommed? I'd pay to see...**that.**_ Slamming the brakes on her wayward thought, Anna's smile was only a bit strained, and she gave an over exaggerated shrug. "Your face is pretty. Smudgy. **Pretty smudgy.** I'll, um...clean it."

_Sisters call each other pretty all the time! Ain't even a thing. I said it ain't even a thing, **would you shut up, brain?!**_

Elsa's giggle tinkled like little bells in Anna's ears, but the latter had already bolted into the kitchen to find a wash cloth.

_Wow...okay. On one hand, I can say nice things to Elsa and not feel totally embarrassed afterwards._

Hefting the box onto her left shoulder, Anna fumbled through several drawers until she snatched a clean cloth.

_On the other hand, I could very well fuck up and say something I'll regret._

"Anna? Do you need help finding...things?"

Anna grimaced, eyes bulging as she hit the water faucet. Her voice betrayed her with maximum squeakiness. "Nope, I got it!" First, she splashed cold water on her face. Second, her brain informed her that the cold water was in fact scalding, and she bit back a piteous howl by hopping in place and gritting her teeth.

_Fuck me that hurts! End the pain, fuck me just end it!_

Anna made a mental note to shoot Hans a text earlier next week than usual.

* * *

Anna thought she had gotten off easy with regard to a scolding from her sister about the raw state of her hands. She wasn't aware of the fact that, after she meticulously scrubbed Elsa's cheeks clean, Elsa had rinsed the washcloth out and was now using it to dab sore-looking spots between bandages.

For her own part, Anna was preoccupied with giving a play by play of her recollection of her home videos DVD. "And then we have Christmas 1999. Also known as the year Dad tried to get us both into skiing...see the long, wrapped boxes behind the tree, there?"

Moving her attention from Anna's right hand to the TV, Elsa tittered at the sight of their mother wearing a Santa hat and beard combination. Their father chose the fluffy, red pants with white cuffs, which had completely lost their elasticity necessitating a belt to cinch the waist.

That year, eight year old Elsa had been put in charge of handing out presents, which she did while wearing white-cuffed black boots. They went up to the middle of her thighs, but she seemed to have perfected the boot-waddle with no previous practice.

Four year old Anna had chosen the Santa coat, but tripped on the long sleeves repeatedly until her father bow-tied them around her neck. Free from falling, she pranced around happily in her new full-length coat and accompanying bowtie. Her duty was collecting used wrapping paper in a large, black trash bag, but she saw it as something more. "Gifts for our trash dude!"

Drumming her fingers against her knees, Elsa stifled a yawn, but still tilted her head to the side. She nearly jerked away when her cheek pressed against Anna's shoulder, but when she felt Anna patting her head in the very next moment, Elsa let out a warbling sigh and relaxed. "I did get into skiing more...later on. Never near as good as Dad was, though."

Anna hummed, the sound turning melodical in the first few notes of _Frosty the Snowman_. Her head buzzed with a fogginess, but even though she wasn't tired, she rested her cheek atop her sister's head. "He was in big competitions and stuff, right? Races?" The sight of her four year old self tottering over to her father, bag in hand, only to trip over the bag and flop face-first into her sleeve bowtie drew a breathy chuckle from Anna.

She heard her hoarse, little sobs. She watched the way her younger self raised one arm in the air and waved it around until her father scooped her off of the floor. Into his arms, trash bag, Santa coat, and all. Elsa had dutifully taken over collecting trash while Agdar nuzzled noses with Anna and traded indiscernible words.

It was only when Anna went to clear her throat that she felt the constriction. The subtle warmth on her cheeks and the way her breath had been stolen just a bit. She tried combing through her foggy mind, but could not recall the words her father had used to ease her crying.

Anna couldn't remember that and it irked her for a moment...but all of a sudden, that didn't matter. With stunning clarity, Anna's body recalled the cradling motion.

_Reassurance. Warmth. Safety. It was all there and he was always there for me. Mom, too...right up until the end. They always wanted what was best for us...even...even…_

"Anna? You okay?" Elsa didn't move from her spot, but she did waggle a finger along Anna's wrist.

Shivering a bit, Anna reached up and patted her sister's head purely on reflex. "Yeah, sorry. I...was trying to remember what Dad said to me. Like, if there was...you know, to get me to stop crying."

That did get Elsa to sit upright, and she rubbed at the corners of her eyes before meeting Anna's also-sleepy gaze. She opened her mouth, but smiled and thought better of it before clearing her throat and singing softly. "Doin' my best to get back to you. Ain't nothing I'd rather do. Look for me Sunday, gonna be there, honey…"

Anna hadn't meant to interrupt her sister, but the part of her memory that her pills couldn't touch delivered the first words that came to mind. Awe and reverence laced her tone. "B Movie Box Car Blues. 1972. Delbert Clinton."

After a few moments, Elsa blushed as she realized she'd been staring and watching the far off, dreamy look Anna had in her eyes. Reaching over to wiggle her little sister's nose, Elsa quashed her embarrassment and managed a sleepy, impish smile. "Not to correct the most accurate song encyclopedia in the universe, but I think Dad only ever listened to the Blues Brothers' cover of that song." Lowering her voice as she tried not to stare at Anna's faint blush, Elsa whispered sweetly. "But I remember that song very well."

_Because I found it worked when you were sad, first. But I gave it to Dad when you turned one. You cried so often and he always got up to rock you back to sleep, just so Mom could get a few extra hours. I wanted **him** to get some more sleep, so I told him my secret._

This time it was Anna who flopped against Elsa's shoulder, a dopey half-smile on her lips. Her minor complaint didn't dampen the new memory for her one bit. "Del Clinton beats the pants off of John and Dan...but it's not bad. Not bad...daddy."

The childish inflection in Anna's voice at her last word struck Elsa in a sweetly sad way, and she cradled her sister's head against her shoulder.

_I'd never tell, daddy. It's our little secret...and Anna's special little memory of you._

Tears pricked at the corners of Elsa's eyes, but a few sleepy blinks nudged them back. On-screen, little Anna was all smiles again as she tottered over to her sister. Big Anna let out an enthusiastic cheer, while Elsa added a sleepy cheer.

_I don't want you to hate either of them for the decisions they made. You know what you know and I can't change that...but maybe there are a few more holes I can fill in._

_ With **good** things._

* * *

Anna wasn't sure how long she had been staring at the black TV screen. The collection of home videos she had copied onto DVD ended a while ago, but she was in no hurry to reach for the remote control on the coffee table.

_Am I surprised that I really have no clue what's going on now? No...not really. But this is still way better than last year. Get drunk and cry. Blubber all over Punzie's pajamas, watch **that** DVD seventeen times in a row, and ask her zero questions about my parents while instead asking a hundred about my sister._

_ Elsa..._

After curling her toes and flexing her feet a few times, Anna lazily rocked them from side to side. A small part of her wondered if Elsa would chastise her for having her feet up on the coffee table, and it was in that moment when Anna bashfully realized **why** she was in no hurry to get up. She could only watch, eyes wide and cheeks rosy, as her toes curled from the sensation of a wet snore rolling against her neck.

A second snore followed soon after.

When the third came, it was accompanied by Elsa sliding her right hand over Anna's stomach and squeezing her side lightly. Her lips smacked together a few times and she nuzzled her forehead sleepily against Anna's jaw. A grumble of discomfort followed as Elsa shifted her hips against the middle sofa cushion. Her legs, which had been curled up around a throw pillow, stretched out across the sofa until her stocking feet touched the armrest.

One drowsy nudge was all it took.

Anna felt herself toppling over in slow motion and idly wondered how months of weight lifting had somehow failed her. When she came to rest on her back, one arm around Elsa's shoulders as the older sister still slumbering against her chest, Anna couldn't find the presence of mind to care.

_Maybe it's good, what we came together to do today...in memory of our parents._

Despite the fact that Anna's back was canted at an odd angle and her legs drooped off of the sofa, she easily ignored the discomfort. The meek whine Elsa let out when she shimmied her thighs and arched her lower back erased whatever pain Anna still felt, and she let out a shuddering breath. If her sister but opened her eyes, nothing would be able to hide Anna's crimson cheeks and lidded gaze.

Once again, Anna couldn't find the will to care. No matter how many times she ran her tongue against her lips, they still pulsed with heat.

_Memories are like VHS cassettes. The more you play them, watch them...the fuzzier they get._

Each time Elsa inhaled through her nose, her moist lips pressed together. The result was an audible exhale through her mouth that parted her lips noticeably. Anna couldn't **help** but compare those lips to the memory she'd recently remembered.

_At this point, I shouldn't remember how I felt about Elsa as a kid. A faded memory, vague and warm...it shouldn't be this **vivid.** I shouldn't remember it...**this** clearly. But I do. It's like I can see the seed back then, and when I look at her **now**...a wonderful tree sprouted._

_ Tall and strong...and even if I can't ever **climb** that tree, it would be enough just to sit underneath it sometimes._

Elsa squirmed again, mumbling incoherently as she wriggled a few inches higher. When her breasts pressed up against Anna's, her breath caught in her throat for a moment, before rushing out in a tumultuous whine.

"_Mouse…_"

Anna tried to blink sudden tears away, cursing her body's maddening warmth and the shame clawing at the back of her fuzzy mind.

_I could look at her and I could pretend. Pretend we're still small...when I loved her and she loved me._

The memories of innocently intimate moments shared with her sister twelve years prior filled Anna with conflicting feelings of guilt and jealousy.

_So long ago, she was only mine...and I was only hers. It was simple and so special...and I wish I didn't have to remember it so clearly **now.**_

****_When I see what those feelings have become...and now I can't let them out._

Swallowing thickly when she felt Elsa's calves hook around her right ankle, Anna carefully worked her right hand free. It was another few moments of searching before she located her jeans pocket. A forlorn smile was all she could muster.

_But it's best not to think at all. Stop all of it now._

The bitter taste on Anna's tongue was all too familiar. She held Elsa close and counted the seconds until her daydream could continue. That, or until sleep claimed her, too.

_My love for Elsa isn't a little seed any more. It grew into something overwhelming._

_ Something I can't share._

_ Something I **won't** share...and whether hers ever grew up or not.._

_ ...doesn't matter._

Only when Anna drifted off to sleep did her bandaged left hand cease stroking up and down her sister's back. Only then did her thoughts fade off into uneasy dreams.

_We don't really mourn our parents any more, anyway. If anything, it's about missing what **we** had back then._

After the comforting movement stopped, Elsa shuffled mid-slumber and let out a dissatisfied grumble. Only when her hands had managed to push up the back of Anna's shirt and press against the firm back muscles underneath did Elsa settle back into her relaxed, even snores.

* * *

SFAI's on-campus recording studio, the Stacy Rowe building, was named for the only verified gold recording artist the institute ever graduated. Her talent had far outstripped that of the three other women in _Club Fashion_. The group's first release had been in conjunction with their final project at the institute, which was used in future classes as an example of excellent vocals being ruined by poor post-production.

The first Sunday in June saw SFAI sparsely populated after finals week, and Hans was giving the members of _VFL_ a walk-through tour of the facilities they had available. He initially tried to skip the history exhibit in the lobby which featured a life-sized photo of Miss Rowe, along with a smaller photograph of all four members of _Club Fashion_ in a recording booth.

Chelsea, however, couldn't contain her glee and mashed her face against the glass display case before reading aloud. "...after Miss Rowe returned for a tour of this facility she helped fund, she was so impressed that she recorded her next hit, _Crybaby_, one week later in this very building. She has high hopes of attracting her fellow former _Club Fashion_ members back in order to record a proper album. She also barred former producer, Charles Ruttheimer III, from the premises." Chelsea's voice dipped low as she spoke the last line with reverence. "Stacy reminds all aspiring musicians that while a talented producer can sometimes save even a poor album, a bad producer will **always** destroy a heartfelt, winning performance."

All eyes locked on Hans, who chuckled weakly as he signed everyone in and gathered up a handful of neck-worn ID badges. "They called him _Upchuck_ because he, well, **you know**...on the day of his written _Producing 202_ final. Squeaked by with a D plus, but me, well...I'm **not** him."

After handing out ID badges to Hiccup, Lars, and Chelsea, Hans blanched when Merida came up next and clapped him on the shoulder. She stared for a few moments, before her neutral expression broke into an amused smirk. "It's cool, dude. Even if you suck, we're so great it won't even make a difference."

Chuckling weakly in response, Hans dumped his stepsister's badge around her neck backwards, and Merida flicked him on the nose before moving on. Up next was Saffron, who grinned proudly as she fanned herself with a jam-packed black binder. "I think you'll do **great**. Thirteen hits on paper and I know you can help us turn them into thirteen hits **for real.**"

Hans held his head up a big higher at the vote of confidence and reminded Saffron to make sure that Chelsea and Lars got as much sleep that night as they could. "We can get you a metronome, put you in a solo booth, and you can start laying down verses right off the bat...but we'll need the final drum and bass lines for a track before Merida, Hiccup, **or** Anna can get to it."

Saffron nodded enthusiastically, assuring Hans she had a week-long sleepover excuse at the ready and could be anywhere she was needed for any reason. Even if that reason was to chain herself up to the front door of the local post office, just in case they tried to rescind Lars and Chelsea's vacation days. "Uh, you think maybe we could get a few more guest passes? Got some good background vocalists for, like, four of these thirteen tracks."

After assuring Saffron that a few more passes would be no problem, he asked if she had a specific number in mind. When she replied with fifteen, Hans paled, but gave a hesitant nod.

_Fifteen?! I'd better get the keys for the big room, then...just in case._

After swiping his student ID, he headed for the sealed door, and paused after opening it to check his phone messages one last time. He hadn't heard from Anna since her message two hours ago, and figured she might not actually show up until the first recording shift the next day.

_'Hey dude, congrats on acing your Production 202 final! I **should** be there in time to hook up with you guys for the tour, but if I can't make it, just go on without me. Audrey asked if I wanted to stop by and see where she works...I think maybe she wants things to get a little more serious? I don't know. I might bring her with tonight if we're still meeting up at Foxy's afterwards. Maybe you wanna ask if Merida wants to come, too? But not Lars, you know we need our bassist and drummer **not-hungover** and with tons of sleep.'_

Just then, Hans' phone buzzed again, and he nearly flung it away in surprise. A new message from Anna popped up, and he found it hard to contain his laughter.

_'Um...do you know if it's easy to smell when somebody had sex in the back of your car? Shit, sorry, now I feel guilty and have to scrub a backseat for an hour. Maybe two. Still on for Foxy's later?'_

Hans pocketed his cell phone and chuckled as he turned to head down the recording hall. _Better take **two** hours on that cleaning job, Anna...I don't think your girlfriend is as much of a homebody as you thought._ Down at the far end of the hall, he caught a glimpse of Chelsea flouncing from room to room. Saffron was hot on her heels, clearly trying hard to restrain her enthusiastic laughter as she waved _VFL's_ songbook overhead.

When Hans saw the songbook, his throat went dry.

_Wait...**wait.** I know we said ten songs. I **know** they aren't planning on thirteen?_

He started walking a bit faster, sweat now dotting his brow.

_Ten songs in twenty hours is ludicrous, but...**thirteen?!**_

* * *

After finishing her third full cleaning of the backseat area in the under-repair Toyota Camry, Anna scrutinized the bottle of _Griot's Garage Interior Cleaner_ she'd been given. "I feel like I want to scrub the shine right off of these seats. I don't know if the owner's going to appreciate the smell as much as I do."

The car's hood was up, but Audrey's teasing voice from the other side was loud and clear. "You over there talkin' sweet about me? I was **hoping** that tongue wasn't tired just yet."

Anna flopped in between the front seats, surveying the dashboard console before pulling out a fresh rag. Her cheeks were on fire. "You finish up there first before there's any more...**distractions.**"

_Come down to Pat's Garage, she said. It'll be fun, she said. I totally won't be leading you into a spicy little sex trap in the back of some stranger's car, she said._

As Anna idly scrubbed the driver's seat, though, she couldn't help but compare Audrey's off-key hums to the moans the older woman uttered forty five minutes prior. With her coveralls stripped off and legs pushed back until her bare feet pressed imprints against the window, Audrey had taken great joy in expressing her pleasure through constant encouragement and lavishing praise.

_'That's good, Anna, such a...good girl.'_

_'Oh, oh **fuck**, oh Anna.'_

_ 'Baby, your hot little mouth...ah, **there!**'_

_ 'Tu lengua es un milagro, cariño…'_

Loving, encouraging caresses and fingertip brushes had quickly become needy, hungry hair pulls, and Anna hadn't even bothered to do more than a quick, messy ponytail fix afterwards. Warmth still bloomed in her chest at the memory of Audrey's passionate praise, and Anna dimly realized it was something she was unaccustomed to hearing during sex.

_Seems like such a dumb, little thing...but hearing that I was making her feel good. Like, with **words** and not just sounds. It made **me** feel...great._

Despite her juices already smearing the back seat, Audrey had taken note of the drop-down display screen mere inches from her straining left calf. Moments before she came, her growled order had been unmistakable.

"**Hold me down.**"

Anna had done just that, tangling her clothed limbs with her girlfriend's naked ones and pressing down even as Audrey had moaned and writhed helplessly. Even now, the sensation of a body wracked with pleasure exploding against her own made Anna rub her own thighs together and sigh headily.

_Good thing nobody else was here, today. Yikes!_

Even though she soon had realized the purpose of the action, ensuring that nothing in the car was accidentally smashed, Audrey's breathy, flushed whisper after the fact **still** gave Anna tingles. Hands skittering along her biceps, tickling and teasing. "You **like** holding me down, don't you, babe. You and your strong arms. That solid back. Those **fierce** legs."

The affectionate praise had drawn a hungry gasp from Anna, who had immediately started trailing a line of kisses down between her girlfriend's breasts.

_I...I **like** praise. For more of that, I'd do...a whole lot of just about anything._

When Anna's phone buzzed, she reached for it absentmindedly, eyes trained on the edge of the hood. From around the side, she saw Audrey's left hand, fingers drumming against the metal to the hummed tune. Hips shaking and a bare shoulder shimmying grabbed Anna's attention fully, and she flushed sweetly before managing to tear her attention away.

_I don't know if getting in deeper with Audrey is a good thing...but something bad couldn't possibly feel **this** good. I'll talk to her about it tomorrow...but **after** the first recording session is all done._

_ Or maybe tonight. If...oh the hell with it, I know **exactly** what I want my mouth to be doing if we're going back to her place._

_ Or mine, for that matter._

Anna thought her cheeks couldn't possibly get any redder, and she was loving it. Right up until when the picture and attached message Rapunzel had sent her finally managed to load. Suddenly struck by a debilitating wave of paranoia, Anna jerked against the back seat and crushed her cell phone to her chest. Blood rushing past her ears resembled roaring ocean waves, and Anna held her breath as she hazarded a second glance.

_ 'Would you believe I actually forgot my suitcase **and** the workshop passes on Friday? We had to drive **two hours** back to grab them from the bedroom! Figured you might want this for your phone background, just be careful who sees it...people could get the wrong idea. ;) See you tomorrow for your first day of recording...and I'll bring your **too embarrassed to ever see you again so she has to go live in a McDonalds freezer forever** sister along, too. Just maybe don't tell her I sent you this little gem. She's...an absolute mess right now. 3 ~Punzie'_

Only at that moment did Anna fully remember what happened later that Friday afternoon with Elsa. After a short nap on the sofa, Anna had woken up again, unable to sleep with the way her sister was squirming on top of her. Despite her foggy head, she realized she didn't make a great mattress, and didn't want Elsa dealing with a sore back upon waking up.

_Strong arms. Strong legs. Strong...back._

Leaning on the black metal railing for support, Anna had carried Elsa up the full flight of stairs. She trudged down the hall, managed to fumble with the door knob of the master bedroom enough to get it open, and sat down on bed.

That much was clear to Anna, who had brought her phone to within a few inches of her nose. Guilt warred with desire.

_That...that's not how people lay if they **collapsed** on a bed. I turned around, sat down slowly, then just layed right down on my back._

Sliding her knees up against the backs of the front seats, Anna let out a meek, warbly sigh.

_I rolled her off to the side, but she just came right back._

Elsa had her head resting fully on Anna's collar and one leg draped over her younger sister's legs. With her left arm buried underneath, it was Elsa's right hand that set Anna's body aflame. She had snaked it up underneath Anna's 21 Pilots t-shirt. The shirt was all wrinkled and bunched up, riding right up until just the bottom edge of a purple sports bra poked out.

Elsa's right hand had slid higher, where it now rested comfortably, unseen. And if the picture was to be believed, Anna's dopey little sleep-smile showed she, too, was resting comfortably.

Anna's jaw dropped and her embarrassment tripled when her mind screamed the only commentary that came to it. **_Elsa copped a feel when I was unconscious?! Re-do!_**

"What'cha got back there, sexy?"

Lurching forward at Audrey's innocent question, Anna fumbled her cell phone over the front seat and shrieked.

**_Fuck my life._**

* * *

"Look, hey, it's okay. It's **fine.**" Tucking her chin atop Elsa's right shoulder, Rapunzel gently smooshed their cheeks together as she observed her cousin's reaction to the emailed picture. She flicked an index finger towards Anna's head and mustered an imitation sleepy-smile. "See? Now is that the smile of a...displeased sister?" A moment later, Rapunzel swallowed thickly and trapped her tongue between her front teeth.

_Fair save there, Corona. Now isn't the time to remind Elsa of the words **grossed out** or **disgusted**._

Elsa's shoulders slumped, however, and she let her phone fall back to her lap. "Still...this is too much. For all we know, Anna thought I was Audrey and was just smiling because…" Trailing off uncertainly for a moment, Elsa suddenly clapped her mouth shut as her brow furrowed. _Dear stupid self, any attempt to rationalize this will just sound weird at best and grossly hopeful on my part at worst._ Elsa managed a meek cough, before schooling her voice into a placatingly neutral tone as she patted Rapunzel's right cheek. "Not appropriate, okay?"

Rapunzel nodded slowly and assured her cousin that she understood completely. Cheeks pink as she turned to head back downstairs and help Kida bring in the rest of their luggage, Rapunzel froze at Elsa's hushed, wavering reply.

"You...didn't send that to her."

It wasn't a question, but Rapunzel still felt compelled to repeat Elsa's words in assurance. "I didn't send that to her." Her knees locked and for a moment she was unable to take another step towards the door. Several seconds stretched into an interminably long, guilt-laden existence...until Elsa's arms slipping around Rapunzel's waist eased the tension. Relaxing into the embrace, Rapunzel brushed her fingers against Elsa's cheek, her repeated whisper much more reassuring. "I didn't send it to her. But Ki and I did send** for**, um...dinner. Gianotti's delivery? Should be here...soon."

Elsa let out a long exhale and buried her face against the crook of Rapunzel's neck. She whispered a relieved acceptance of the dinner plans, and sent her girlfriend back downstairs with a playful little pat on the rear.

Rapunzel waited until she was halfway downstairs to lean heavily against the wall and compose another text to Anna. This one took a full three minutes to write, and with each word, Rapunzel's stomach twisted into tighter, more ashamed knots.

_'I shouldn't have sent you that picture, Anna. I shouldn't even have taken it. It was one private little moment that's just between you and your sister. It's absolutely special...and absolutely none of my business. I'm sorry again.'_

The short message Rapunzel received in reply an hour later left her feeling adrift in an ocean blanketed by fog.

_'Come on, P. I sucked on your freaking nose before. This ain't nothing. But thanks.'_

Burying her hands deep in her coverall pockets, Rapunzel lingered in the upstairs master bathroom, even as she knew her girlfriends were waiting for her to join them before starting dinner. Her heart wrenched terribly in a way she couldn't quite define.

_Maybe that picture grossed Elsa out._

_ But you could grab my boob and it wouldn't gross me out. You could grab...**anything** of mine._

_ Like my heart. I'm...tired of staying at arm's length, Banana._

_ But you don't want to hear about...**us**...so **we** have to find other people like us to share these things with._

* * *

Korra and Hans had been the first ones to head home that Sunday night at Foxy's. Anna stayed until midnight, swapping tales of bands who successfully recorded albums in less than a week's time. When she packed up her bookbag filled with new notes on tracks two, seven, and nine, Merida had tried to guilt her into staying.

"It's fuckin' bad luck to leave the bar early the **night before** recording and shit starts! How the hell you even expect to sleep tonight?" With half a load on already, Merida then rambled on about how nice it must be to **only** be responsible for back-up guitars and vocals.

At that notion, Anna immediately put Merida in a headlock and furiously noogied her explosion of short, curly hair. "**Oh**, so it's just back-up vocals and guitar now, huh? Never mind the fuckin' mountain of paperwork that goes with being a **manager.**" When she felt Merida exhale dismissively and follow that up with a messy raspberry, Anna shook her friend playfully before launching into a list of forms. "Well let's see, we got talent release, publisher agreement, copyrighting every song, slapping the ISRC on **every song**...and that's just what I filled out last week! **Then** there's other shit, like signing _VFL_ up to bein a _P.R.O._, that's a _performing rights organization_ for a know it all non-manager such as yourself."

She had briefly considered showing her the suggestive selfie Audrey had sent to her only twenty minutes prior, but then Anna scrolled down a bit more and realized she still hadn't deleted the picture Rapunzel had sent her. Despite the guilt Anna felt both for **liking** the picture and for the idea that Rapunzel and Elsa feared she'd think it was disgusting...Anna still couldn't bring herself to delete it.

_Ugh, just...put it in another folder. Go back to ogling the one above._

_ That one's good to stare at. **Normal.**_

Merida relented a bit, but still scoffed at the list and insisted that Anna had made half of them up. Not missing a beat, Anna fired back when she asked if Merida knew how to make sure the band got paid if their own songs ever got radio play.

"That's what the _P.R.O_. does, Nasty. Now I've got work in the morning, **then** I'll be over to the shop to help get all the gear together." Anna had chuckled warmly when Merida sulked, and before she made her way out, she gave both Hiccup and Merida kisses on their cheeks. "Who ever thought we'd take it this far, huh?"

Left by themselves, Merida and Hiccup let the noise of the Sunday evening crowd wash over them. They stirred their drinks, watched the ice melt, and mulled over Anna's words.

Eventually, the two friends shared a quiet toast and clinked their glasses together.

"To taking it this far."

After draining their respective glasses in one breath, Hiccup launched into a seventeen point diatribe as to why The Velvet Underground's _White Light, White Heat_ was the single greatest accomplishment in albums recorded and produced in under twenty four hours.

In a rare show of agreement, Merida offered no rebuttal to his argument, but felt it necessary to add an eighteenth point.

"And they get to be number one...until **we** out-do 'em by Friday!" Throwing hand up as she shouted for refills, Merida was practically vibrating on her stool.

_How the hell am **I** gonna sleep tonight?!_

* * *

Lowell High School had released its students for the summer. The Monday janitor, the only person scheduled to be in the building that day, had stared long and hard at the pair of teenage girls begging to be let in. The sun was out, the day was beautiful, and the old man could not for the life of himself figure out why kids would want to be back in school...and only three days after it had let out for the year.

Beatrice slapped on the most sincere smile she could and clapped her hands together contritely. "Sir, I don't know if you heard, but our Lowell High Choraleers…"

"...whoraleers…" Saffron, who had been snickering behind her friend, put on a pleading face after she got flicked on the forehead. "They won **States.** But like, just by a hair and if we don't get in there to grab a copy of the taped performances I'll just **die right here.**"

Sighing again as she pushed against her younger friend who was even now trying to flop onto the ground, Beatrice smiled weakly and continued. "And right now this **total clown** is actually in a band which is recording their first record right now, and apparently **somehow** two of their members can't sight read to save their lives so **she** begged **me** to come with later to teach…"

Saffron responded by pursing her lips and blowing out a trilled breath of incredulity. "I wouldn't say I **begged** begged...oh hey, he ran off. **And** the door's open!"

Three minutes of running down the halls led to another fifteen minutes of rummaging through the choir director's office. Saffron had gotten distracted halfway through when she unearthed the previous year's winning Choraleers costumes. She was just preparing to put one on when Beatrice returned with the tapes in hand and hauled her troublemaking friend out of the building.

As the pair trekked back across the parking lot, Saffron started a conversation which continued even as the car pulled onto the highway. "See, right here is where you say _golly gee, Taffy. Why won't your parents let you use their cars?_'

Beatrice snorted, clearly amused by how fascinated Saffron was by the small collection of hula dolls she kept on the dashboard. "Well I don't know, if I was them I might question my daughter's choices when she just gives away two grand to a high school club she isn't even in any more." Cocking an amused grin to her right, Beatrice sneered playfully. "And I'm not gonna call you **that** just because you keep using it, Kazuki."

Saffron let out an exaggerated sigh before reclining her seat and flopping on her back. She turned most of her attention to the Dean Winchester hula doll in her hands. "Fine, fine, I'm done...**mom.** Besides, I know how you get a little screechy on the mic when you're worked up and that's the last thing I...**hey look at that it's a shark with frickin' laser beam eyes and a hula skirt!**" After abruptly smushing her face against the window as she pointed frantically, Saffron shivered. She felt the sweat dotting the back of her neck as she hesitantly looked back.

Despite the anxiety crawling up her back, Beatrice did a stellar job of keeping her eyes on the road and her hands somewhat still. "You asked for help. Teaching...sight reading." It was only when she rolled to a stop at a traffic light that she turned and leveled a fierce glower at her friend.

At first, Saffron occupied herself with drumming her fingers against the Dean hula doll's base. "Yeah...they all know how to do that already. I fibbed." When she tried to lean back against her seat, she forgot it was already down, and she flopped weakly on her left side.

Beatrice took several long, steadying breaths, before throwing her shoulders back in a tense shrug. "This better just be some _oohs_ and _aahs_ kind of crap."

Wriggling uncomfortably against her seat belt, Saffron brought the hula doll up until it covered her eyes. "It **could** be generously called...a duet?" Despite her squeaky reply, she managed a pensive smile. When that failed to turn her friend's mood around, she tried nudging the hula doll's hips with her nose.

Despite the fluster only growing on Beatrice's cheeks, she still nearly barked out a laugh, and turned away just in time to see the traffic light turn green. "Well since you only **just today** tricked me into saying yes, your band friends don't know yet and you can just…" Her mildly panicked voice suddenly dropped into a dead calm as she turned onto Seventh Avenue. "You already told them I'd do it."

"Hey wait, look, I can…"

"No, **no.**" Gripping the steering wheel with renewed vigor, Beatrice glared at a _Dodge Durango_ which had taken her spot, and she coasted down the road next to SFAI Admissions a bit further. She tried to restrain both the panic in her voice **and** the mounting desire she felt to roll Saffron right out of her car. "They expect me to perform now, so I'm gonna do that."

_Quick, pay her a compliment! Like, a **real** one that will **wow** her and make her forget about being stressy and pissed!_ Flipping her seat back to an upright position, Saffron slapped the hula doll back on the dashboard. She slapped on a blithe, confident smile, and clapped her friend on the shoulder. Her compliment **oozed** chipper sincerity. "I told them you've got a low register that makes me want to touch myself!"

Beatrice nearly swerved right into a fire hydrant. "K...**Kazuki**!"

_I swear, it's like she **likes** it when I freak out!_

* * *

Saffron and Beatrice ran into Hans in the lobby of the Stacy Rowe Recording Building. His hair was disheveled, and he was only able to calm down enough to stop pacing when Saffron promised to hear out his concerns from the first day of recording. The list of things that had gone wrong was...unnerving.

"Two hours in and we're supposed to be at number eleven on the checklist. We're at number **three.**" He gestured at the pile of clipboards on his lap while eyeing the fire alarm switch with ill-concealed contempt. "There was a fucking fire drill **today** of all days. And now, for the last half hour, Chelsea and Lars have been screaming at each other in the recording room and it's either about **cold guys** or **hungry strawberries**. Then again, my high school Spanish is, uh...**high school Spanish**, so who knows?"

Saffron listened, a patient smile on her face as she patted Hans on the back. When he finally doubled over, apparently out of troubles to complain about, she piped in with what she hoped would be good news. "Well on a lighter note. Heh, note, yeah...uh, **track nine.** Won't be recording with a group, just one other all-star right here." She gestured to Beatrice, who offered a timid smile and waved.

That **did** seem to brighten Hans' mood somewhat, and he gave Beatrice a guest pass, while gleefully crossing off several points on his to-do list. "You and your friend can share room 2-C. If we're lucky, we **might** get a couple bass and drum tracks before closing up shop at six. I'd check on Anna, Hiccup, and Merida, but...she kind of banned me from watching?" His questioning inflection and exhausted shrug made it clear he didn't understand her reasoning, which after a moment of prodding from Saffron, was revealed to be his high-strung nature. "Says I look at my watch ten times a minute. Says I stress out the world. She doesn't...she's not...I mean, does that sound right to you?'

Saffron waved off her friend's concerns with a breathy laugh, but cringed when she heard Beatrice mutter behind her.

"Twelve times so far, dude…"

"**Ha**, what a kidder, this one." Waving back as she hauled Beatrice through the double doors leading to the sound booth, Saffron bopped her friend on the head and whispered chidingly. "Come on now, be nice. Everyone's on edge here and trying really hard and stuff."

Beatrice's retort was half-hearted, as she couldn't help but gaze left, then right at each recording room and mixing booth they passed. "Hey, you tricked **me** into coming here. At least let me have a **little** laugh."

* * *

When Anna arrived back at her apartment Monday evening, she collapsed on the sofa and felt the silence wrap around her like a warm blanket. Aside from a hiss she figured was from her leaky air conditioning unit and the scratchy sounds Larry's claws made as he dragged the Supergirls quilt around the kitchen, Anna realized just how little time she'd spent in the company of others that day.

_Got home late last night and did some last minute melody retooling. Up and right to work until noon today. Zoomed over to the shop, and one of Hic's newest promotions must be going well because he was slammed at the counter. I took care of packing up all the gear and we closed up at 1:30. Met up with Mer, we all headed over to the recording studio on campus, and I fuggin' clocked in for four solid hours._

_Hans **did** say we had some company, but I was so busy in my own little room laying down background guitar work...I didn't really talk to anyone today._

After a few minutes of quiet, thoughtful introspection, Anna looked down and smiled warmly. Larry had made his way over to her and was tugging feebly on the cuff of her jeans. She bent down, picked him up, and rubbed noses with her furry little pal. "Larry, you stud. We'll have a little date tomorrow night, okay? But for now...I think I need to go find some company that's a little more **human.**"

Larry's response was a sleepy, doe-eyed stare as he licked Anna's hands.

Half an hour later, Anna was shoeless, pants-less, and tugging off her socks as she griped openly. "The first day recording is always bad. Always slow. Always...**hell.**" The twin size bed she relaxed on meant that when she stretched out her arms, each one poked off the side of the bed. Running her hands along the bed's edges, Anna blushed lightly at the already familiar withered mattress edges.

_This twin makes my full seem like a castle...but with the right person, a twin is **plenty big.**_

The sound of running water stopped abruptly, and Audrey poked her freshly scrubbed face out of the doorway. "You sound like you're trying to convince **yourself** of that." Her tanned skin still displayed a rosy hue on her cheeks from vigorous scrubbing, but no matter how thoroughly she washed, there always seemed to be a stubborn bit of grease or oil that clung. A smudge here, a drop there. She kept grinning, even as she started brushing her teeth.

Anna found she couldn't get enough of the sight. Both Audrey's post-mechanic shift grime and the way that she avoided wearing anything below the waist in her apartment whenever possible.

_Nice little bit of honesty there. Telling me she...encourages staring. _After stretching out fully until her back popped, Anna grumbled pitifully before flopping onto her belly and inching towards the bottom of the bed. "Probably best you didn't come today. It was one big shit show." The apartment was smaller than even her own cramped living space, but Anna found she enjoyed being able to see just about everywhere from her lounging position. "I just hid in a little recording booth and did some acoustic work for the two down-tempo numbers."

_First time I was here with Hic and Mer, I didn't even notice the living room and the kitchen are in the same space. Bedroom, two closets, attached bathroom. Cosy and sparsely furnished...somehow it fits her very well._

_ Fits...**us** very well?_

"I know. I saw you there." The words had come out partly muffled by foamy toothpaste, and Audrey blanched when a sizable glob rolled out of her mouth, down her chin, and plopped right on her white t-shirt. She groaned and retreated to the bathroom sink.

Anna chuckled for a moment, before her girlfriend's words really hit her. "You...what?"

"Anna, you know that mirror is see-through, right?" Audrey chuckled as she heard Anna groaning from the bedroom. After cleaning up at the sink, she checked the date on her phone, after which she rifled through her sink cabinet. "I guess you chose the room that's used for one-sided viewing or something." Once Audrey located a small tupperware container with several pin-sized holes poked into the lid, she murmured happily and flitted back out to the bedroom.

"Oh fuck me." Anna's bashful cringe caused her to press her face against the bedspread, but she looked back up when she heard the familiar sound of a glass jar being unscrewed. "Wait...you couldn't **hear** me, could you?" Despite Anna's self conscious question, her attention was instantly drawn to the tiny praying mantis her girlfriend scooped out and plopped onto the jar's lid.

"Sound proof room, silly." Taking a seat cross-legged on an old recliner by the window, Audrey plucked a fat mealworm from the smaller container and dropped it onto the lid. Her praying mantis was small: a bit less than an inch high and with coloring resembling a birch tree's bark. Every so often she'd coax the mantis onto her pinky and redirect its attention to the wriggling insect. "We could definitely tell when you were singing and when you were just...talking to yourself. C'mon Obra, you butt. I know you ain't had a wiggler in a week."

After another minute, Audrey returned her Obra to the plant-laden jar, with the promise of trying again later. She chuckled affectionately when, even after having sauntered bare-butt in front of Anna, the redhead's attention was still glued to the finicky, jarred mantis.

After a few moments of squinting, Anna could no longer spot the mantis, and blushed as she struggled to remember Audrey's last words. "We?" She inclined an eyebrow, but smiled lazily when she was hauled backwards by the armpits. Her head rested nicely against Audrey's belly, while Anna's hands naturally curled around the knees on either side of her. The scent of green apple body lotion invaded Anna's senses, and she purred at the feeling of strong hands massaging her scalp.

"Korra was already there. Your sister's friend, too...I forget her name. Super sweet, gave me a pile of cookies she made to take home." Audrey's voice was thoughtful, and after she managed to loosen both braids, she began to work them into higher-up pigtails. Audrey cooed as Anna brushed thumbs against her sensitive knee-pits, but managed a headstrong whisper. "Those are **my** cookies, carino."

Anna let out a little huff and pressed her thumbs against sensitive skin. She ate up Audrey's warbly whimper, before tilting her head back and looking up. "Mulan was there, huh?" Squeezing her girlfriend's knees warmly, Anna wiggled both legs and reveled in the way they squeezed possessively around her. "Anyone else show up, so I know who saw me in all my shame?"

Audrey had to pause several times during her next response. The images her words brought back to mind were too funny **not** to laugh at. "Merida came in a few times. Had her guitar cord wrapped around her neck. Your tiny singer popped in; she had a friend along." Voice lowering into a more thoughtful, measured tone, Audrey continued. "Elsa and Rapunzel stayed for awhile, too." Her hands had drifted down to rest against Anna's shoulders, and Audrey wasn't surprised when they stiffened abruptly.

"Oh?" Anna's cheeks pinked and her face warmed when she heard the blatantly hopeful squeak in her voice. She coughed and tried again, leaning into her girlfriend's touch. "Oh...yeah. They've got their new construction business going, and I guess it's going like gangbusters. And I think Elsa said something about friends coming into town soon." The thought of Elsa and Rapunzel going out with Ivan and Delores filled Anna with a vague feeling that **she** wanted to do something as well. "Maybe get together. Do something…"

Audrey quietly asked if those plans were something Anna would be included in, and if she'd be allowed to bring company. Anna blushed hotly in response and fumbled out a half-formed explanation that Ivan and Delores were a couple and that they were more Elsa and Rapunzel's friends anyway. Halfway through she abruptly clapped her mouth shut.

_Why **don't** I ask if they want more company? Why? They're...my friends, too._

Audrey didn't respond, aside from a low, thoughtful hum. Anna shuffled onto her side, nuzzling against Audrey's belly button and taking comfort in the already familiar smell that was hers and hers alone.

_It's early, but it feels like she and I could really build something. Make something...that's ours and ours alone._

_ Forget, forget...forget._

* * *

Half an hour later, the slight grumble in Audrey's stomach had turned into full-on growling, and she giggled helplessly when Anna's response was to lick from her groin all the way up to her collar bone. Audrey then yelped and smooshed Anna's cheeks together, her own face bright and grinning. "Yeah, that'll make me **forget** I'm starving for a little while."

Anna chuckled weakly, before pressing three kisses against Audrey's hungry tummy. She then sat back on her knees, hands trailing down Audrey's legs. "Well hey, I know it's late and I smell like moldy recording room air, but you wanna grab a bite?"

Still smiling wickedly, Audrey lunged forward and swept her hands up Anna's sides. "I think it's **my** job to make sure you stay fed this week. Keep that energy up." She drank in the meek yet hungry look in Anna's eyes, before pushing the redhead onto her back.

Arms flailing as she let out a wild squeal, Anna slapped a hand against the bedpost. Her jeans flopping onto the floor didn't startle her in the least, but a familiar rattle followed by skittering across the wooden slats made her blood run cold.

_Fuck!_

For a terrifying minute, all Anna heard was the dull roar of blood pumping past her ears. She had no recollection of the excuse she made for leaping out of bed as though the sheets scalded her skin, although she **hoped** it was a plausible one.

_And now I'm freaking out on the floor, hands and knees, picking up what most definitely **aren't** Tic-Tacs and I…_

When Anna hazarded a glance up, the first thing she saw was a han. Tanned and calloused, with a few smudges of grime that never seemed to wash off...and it cupped a small handful of pills.

Audrey's tone was neutral, but her stare was piercing. "Well, **these** sure aren't Tic-Tacs."

"I. **I…**" Anna managed a thick, nauseous swallow. She groped blindly for an excuse; for an explanation. Terror wrenched through her guts and her eyes locked onto the floor.

_Boy do I suck at keeping secrets._

* * *

To the right of Elsa and Rapunzel's double king sized bed was a walk-in closet. It featured two long rows of hangers, underneath which was a footwear shelf and above which was another long shelf. The far end of the closet featured extra lighting, as well as two angled, full-body length mirrors.

Elsa spun around, then glared. She turned slowly, scrutinizing each wrinkle and fold of her dark purple pencil dress. The top was cut off straight at the shoulders and featured a black and silver brooch on the collar. Frowning as she stared at her ankle boots, Elsa faced left abruptly, and snatched a grey shawl off of her shelf.

_'Just show up. If you aren't comfortable, you don't have to get to know anybody. But it's _

_good to know there are other people out there. People...like us.'_

The brief message from Ivan and Delores did little to soothe Elsa's frayed nerves. Barely

managing to stifle a pitiful whimper, she scowled at the single loose thread jutting out from her right sleeve. "Right, then...you don't work. **At all.**" She gave a sharp tug on the dress' shoulders and quickly shucked the clothing off. It pooled at her feet and she groused after snatching it up. "Don't think I'll toss you in a bonfire? Think again." Whirling around with her discarded dress in hand, Elsa made ready to lob it out of the closet, before she caught an eyeful of a small, jagged tear in her maroon panties.

"**Gyah!**"

Outside, Rapunzel traipsed by the closet as she searched for her collection of hairpins. She proudly sported a simple, black suit with a blue undershirt. Her cheeks were still pink with the realization that the suit fit her perfectly, just as it did the last time she'd worn it. Fiddling with the cuffs for a moment, Rapunzel's ears perked up when she heard a miserable squeal from the closet.

_Wore this just that one time...to Banana's high school graduation. Then **everything** happened, and I haven't been able to fit in this since then. The old bod makes a fabulous return!_

Just then, a bunched up purple dress sailed out of the closet and slapped Rapunzel in the face. A confused _eep_ was all she managed, and after shaking her head, the dress fell into her hands. She smiled wryly while turning the fabric over a few times. "Nerdface, when they said they wanted us to be comfortable, they **meant** we should wear whatever we want. Really, anything is...**eep!**" Rapunzel had slammed her eyes shut just as more clothing slapped her in the face, and her cheeks pinked even further when she opened her eyes and saw her cousin's underwear draped off of her nose.

In the closet, Elsa's quiet cursing had evolved into loud cursing. Rapunzel chuckled warmly, and the moment she stepped into the walk-in closet, she yanked a few items of clothing off of her girlfriend's hangers.

_We'll be the Dapper Damsel Duo tonight. But we don't have to impress anybody, Elsie._

_ I promise, this little boat trip is going to be good for us._

"Let's go, lover. Monday night traffic's a bitch and I've got something super cute for you all picked out." Waggling the three piece outfit and quirking a hopeful smile, Rapunzel forcefully willed away any thoughts threatening to get her down...or fill her with guilt.

_Besides, Anna's got her hands full this week. Last thing she probably needs is us camped out in that recording building...especially after that picture I sent her._

Elsa turned, head hung in resignation, and accepted her old _Two Turtle Doves_ clubbing outfit with relieved gratitude.

* * *

_'I'm the fuzz, gimmie all your drugs!'_

_ 'Anna, wait...jeeze, **Anna**, calm down!'_

_ 'Wow, I'm sorry, I really take it all back. No, I'm not the cops and no I'm not gonna judge you for what you put in your mouth. Wait, alright yeah that is kind of funny and...get your ass back here, carino!"_

Anna had a faint recollection of walking the six miles back to her apartment. Only when she stumbled inside did she remember she left her Towncar at Audrey's place. Scooping up both the Supergirls quilt and the sloth nestled inside, Anna retreated to the comfort of her bed, not concerned with her fully clothed state.

So it was that a mere two hours later, she leapt out of bed in a blind panic. Sweat clung to her back and Anna questioned where and **who** she was.

_Wait, wait...someone's at the door._

As if on cue, there was an insistent pounding on her door. Stumbling through the living room with arms flailing, Anna tried to steady her wobbly self on anything she could. The sofa. The wall. Her television stand. When she finally flopped against the door, she mashed her face up against the peephole.

_Nothing. All black. All black?! **Fuck me, do cops blot out the peephole when they come to bust somebody?!**_

When then next ferocious knock at the door jarred Anna's teeth, a brief flash of frustration welled up inside of her and overpowered the fear. Yanking the door open with a miserable growl, Anna stepped blindly into the doorway and jutted out her chin defiantly.

"Yeah, what do **you** want?" Her rumpled clothing and croaky voice exuded a sense of pitifulness, but her flaring nostrils, forward posture, and clipped tone was decidedly the **opposite** of that.

The tall, broad-shouldered, dark skinned man stumbled backwards in surprise. He wore dress slacks and a blindingly yellow hoodie, and for a moment, was unable to find his voice.

"Um, sorry. Miss Ramirez...Audrey? She was worried when you didn't get back to her."

At that, Anna wilted, managing a self conscious half-smile as she leaned hard against the door. She offered a meek apology, both for any trouble she caused as well as for being so snappy.

The imposing man waved a hand and smiled faintly in return. "Big hands. Loud knocks. Also sorry."

Anna offered another meager apology, before finally glancing down at the state of her clothing. She retreated inside on the double. Back to the closed door, she let herself slide down to the floor, where a helpless, weary laugh found its way to her lips. For the first time that night, she found she was able to remember what Audrey had said to her before she fled the apartment.

And as Anna scrolled through the handful of text messages from her girlfriend that she missed, her mind swirled with relief.

_'I'm gonna go ahead and assume you're going back to your place. Just do me a favor and let me know you got back safe, alright?'_

_ 'You didn't take your car. Please let me know when you're back at your place. This isn't a problem.'_

_ 'Anna, I'm serious. I know that whatever the reason you use, you're scared somebody's gonna judge you for it. That someone isn't me.'_

_ 'I'd like to talk to you about it in person, if that's okay. Was I the first person to find out? It feels like it...hey, text me back, sweet cheeks.'_

_ 'Alright, I'll give you until lunch tomorrow to get back to me. But if I found out you were kidnapped or mugged or...**get ahold of me, alright?!**'_

It was nearly three o'clock in the morning by the time Anna's Uber pulled up behind her Towncar. She hadn't stopped re-reading Audrey's texts the entire trip, and she kept reading them as she climbed several flights of stairs. The trek was difficult and she stumbled more than a few times, but that was to be expected with the heavy object she lugged in her right hand. Finding she had no free hand with which to knock, Anna clunked her forehead against the apartment door several times.

_I don't want to do this wrong. I want to make it...stronger._

When the door opened, Audrey's rumpled hair indicated she'd been tossing and turning in bed. Her bright eyes, however, gave away the fact that she hadn't slept at all. "That better not be your idea of a break-up present, carino."

Wiggling the large bureau drawer against her thighs, Anna shrugged and stared down at its brass handles self consciously. "More like a _don't be too mad at me for freaking out and running away_ present?"

A moment later, Audrey grabbed the other end of the drawer and yanked Anna into the apartment. As the door fell shut behind them, their relieved laughter intermingled. It continued for a few moments, growing fainter as the pair moved through the living room.

Before disappearing into the bedroom, Anna managed a hushed whisper. "I want to share this with you. Is that...okay?"

Audrey's response was in a nice, hard swat on her girlfriend's behind.

Anna shrieked out a laugh and fled into the bedroom.

_Some day when I'm over Elsa and Punzie I won't need that stuff. This seems like a good next step. A permanent step. Audrey._


	112. Chapter 112

The Pier 39 Marina on the northern edge of San Francisco housed as many as two hundred sailboats and yachts of varying sizes. Boat storage was a five minute walk from the parking lot, and another ten minutes further down was a wide selection of restaurants, bars, and evening entertainment. The whole area was usually packed on weekends, but during the week much less so.

It was clear and cool Monday evening when Elsa and Rapunzel arrived at the pier. The sun was low in the sky, and despite having returned from SFAI's recording building with ample time, it was a few minutes past the party's start time of seven the pair left their car.

In an attempt to ward off her own nervousness, Elsa joked that she had never felt more torn between feeling guilty at being late and the desire to leap off of the pier and swim as far away as she could. As fast as she could. Rapunzel had laughed heartily and only barely restrained her urge to wrap her cousin in a fierce, reassuring hug.

_I know, nerdface...the idea that we don't have to be on guard in a public place. Around other people. It's...it's gonna feel **weird** at first._

As neither woman had been to Pier 39 before, it took them another ten minutes before locating the row of boats on the mailed invitation they'd received. Rapunzel immediately recognized Ivan and Delores, the older couple leaning against a metal railing and looking out towards the bay. A pleased hum slipped from Rapunzel's mouth and she lurched forward to surprise their friends.

Elsa's own thoughts had been fixated solely on her bound-up guts, so it was with surprise and mild confusion that she looked over upon feeling a pinch on her cheek. Her cheeks burst with color when she followed Rapunzel's loving gaze down to their firmly interlocked arms, and it was only then that Elsa realized she had latched on out of terrified instinct. "S...sorry. Um, I...this **will** be a good thing for us."

"Yeah. Yeah, you bet it will." Tucking herself firmly against Elsa's side, Rapunzel fell into step with her cousin and whispered sweetly. "But let's be comfortable. Let's take it slow."

Elsa managed a lame, self conscious nod, and blushed again when Rapunzel adjusted her black scarf. The bay breeze tickled their cheeks and both women drank in the refreshing chill.

A minute later, when the pair had successfully crept up on Ivan and Delores without being noticed, Elsa no longer felt the urge to leap into the bay.

"Hey, fab friends! My lady **totally** thought this was going to be one big ol' orgy party."

Upon hearing Rapunzel's familiar, infectious voice, both Ivan and Delores laughed heartily as they turned around. They laughed harder, still, when Elsa turned and swatted her cousin's shoulder ten times.

_What happened to taking it slow, mouse?!_

She had to forcibly restrain the **new** urge she had to push Rapunzel into the bay.

* * *

_'This really **is** a place for you to relax. Remember that while some people might be more inquisitive than others, you don't have to talk about **anything** that makes you uncomfortable. Likewise, give that same consideration to everyone else...but I can tell you we've got people all over the **sharing-spectrum.**'_

It was another five minute stroll along the dock until the group of friends arrived at the party location. Aside from Ivan's disclaimer, which he casually tacked on the end of their chat, most of the time was spent catching up with the goings-on in each others' lives. Delores informed Elsa and Rapunzel of their growing lamp-crafting business, as well as the work Ivan had been doing as a speech-writer for several mid-level politicians. Delores also jokingly alluded to the shabby state of their villa outside of Rome, and Rapunzel casually passed off the summary of their own construction business to Elsa.

Talking about work was something that came very naturally to Elsa, though, and she calmed down a great deal over the next few minutes. Dusk was just settling over the area when Ivan raised a hand and gestured to the right side of the pier, announcing their arrival. Elsa blushed hotly and nearly tripped over a rope-tied anchor. "That was, um...fast. Is...we aren't the…"

The question in her tone was obvious, and Delores reached out and gave Elsa's free hand a squeeze. "As you might guess, we don't get many new joins to our little club. Sorry to say, but you two **will** be the stars tonight...everyone is thrilled to meet you."

Elsa did her best to smile encouragingly, and allowed Rapunzel to lead her between rope-tied anchors and onto the ramp leading up to the yacht. The hand against the small of her back did wonders to ease Elsa's tension again, and she offered a shakily whispered joke. "Hope you're still good at the ring-toss, especially if I go overboard."

Without missing a beat, Rapunzel wrapped her arms around Elsa's waist and locked her hands together firmly. "I'm your ring, nerdface. I won't let you go under."

* * *

_I'm really not ready for this...actually being around other people **like us**. _

The yacht, eighty feet long and named _Holy Diver_, featured three decks lavishly decorated. Something akin to the _Crystal Serenity_, only on a smaller scale. The middle deck was the largest, featuring a walk-around balcony and an open-sky bar. All along the planked floor were florescent blue spotlights, warm in glow and only adding to the beauty of the darkening night sky.

_She...she looks to me for guidance about this stuff! Telling her I'm **just as freaked out** would only make it worse for her._

The twin engines, surprisingly quiet, whirred to life as the yacht eased out of its dock. All passengers, save for the captain and one other, had already gone below. The captain had made his way up to the third floor control room, but not before offering warm words of welcome to the lone middle-deck visitor.

"They don't bite, really. They're just...happy. We're happy. Our little way of life...means a lot to us. And so do the people who share it."

_Shit, I should've thought up all the questions we might be asked and mentally prepped answers!_

_How often do you canoodle?_

_Do you or your lovely girlfriend want to participate in a weekly cookie bake?_

_When was the first time you felt the urge to crawl up your cousin's leg and make a comfortable home there?_

_Either of you date anybody else? You know, just so you don't get completely suffocated by the crippling boxed-in feeling that goes with never being allowed to show your feelings in public?_

_Anybody ever tell you she's way way **way** out of your league? Better step it up or somebody else might sweep her off of her feet._

_Did you ever have the hots for any other...**nope, no way, not that one.**_

Rapunzel hadn't felt the yacht slip into motion, and so was surprised when she looked up and saw the dock as nothing but a speck on the horizon. The water was a bit choppy, but the boat cut through the waves with ease, and all of a sudden Rapunzel realized she was alone again. Whirling around once, then twice, her cheeks pinked at the memory of the captain's words...and the fact that she'd managed nothing in reply but a bashful stare at her sandaled feet.

Turning around carefully, Rapunzel was pleased to discover sea legs meant as much on a yacht as they did on a cruise ship. She admired the tall control room atop the ship, blushing again when she spotted the captain.

He waved and smiled, cigar in hand.

She waved back, and chided herself for only now coming up with a good reply.

_I'd be less nervous if I had that fancy pants captain's hat!_

Eyes travelling down the front of the ship, Rapunzel saw the name emblazoned in gold-flecked black lettering. Her thoughts went elsewhere for a moment, sending a sweet ache throughout her chest.

_Anna would totally love that name for a ship. I know I don't exactly have the best track record for sending her pictures lately, and we made the **choice** not to tell her about our plans tonight...but I can't help it._

_ Maybe it would give her the extra little push she needs to turn the band's **great** album into a **wonderful one.**_

No sooner did Rapunzel snap a photo of the gaudy lettering, then her attention was snatched by disco music trickling out from the lower deck entrance. As opposed to the warmly lit middle deck, the lower deck entryway was brightly lit.

From below, people laughed. The laughter struck Rapunzel in an oddly intimate manner, and she sniffled.

She rubbed at her cheek.

The cool bay air kissed her wet skin, and all of a sudden, she realized she was alone.

_This isn't me. I'm...I'm over-thinking._

Her fears of the unknown prickled her skin, but she let her feet lead her to the lower deck entryway. Hands outstretched, Rapunzel grasped both hand-rails, and strained her ears.

_I was supposed to be the one into the fray first. But I stayed behind, watched her go ahead...and it felt **so damn good**._

The heady, lilting laughter Rapunzel strained to hear never found her ears.

_You told me you were worried...you always share those feelings with me._

The yacht made a sudden turn, tilting Rapunzel to the left wall. As if buoyed on a wave of laughter,Elsa barreled into view and stumbled against that same wall at the bottom of the stairwell. Breathless and checking to make sure she hadn't lost her scarf, Elsa took a sip from a champagne flute, and looked up.

Like her time with the captain, Rapunzel's tongue failed her. But her eyes lit up, and she giggled self consciously while fiddling with her shoulder-length blonde hair.

_Thought I was supposed to be your floaty-ring tonight. _

Pumping a fist when she managed to stand upright in the middle of the turn, Elsa nibbled her bottom lip and swirled her little glass. "I think I just made **five** new friends and...and they have adult beverages here!" She took a dainty sip, before patting her right hip pocket. "Keys for you, but we can always take a taxi home after we...we...**disembark!**"

Easing a few steps down, Rapunzel flicked open the top button on her sport coat. "Nice people, then?" When Elsa didn't respond, Rapunzel carefully made her way downstairs...and yelped when she was pulled into a firm embrace at the bottom. The heat from her cousin's cheek set her face aflame, and she savored a greedy sniff of the cologne she'd let Elsa use.

_You always get so formal lately when you drink, nerdface._

Elsa's voice, suddenly meek and vulnerable, burned Rapunzel's ear. "I won't drink too much. It's not good to...to...rely on it."

At that hushed intimation, Rapunzel pressed a series of warm, lingering kisses to her girlfriend's jawline. Her hands found Elsa's hips, where they brushed encouragingly. "I'll keep an eye on you, sweetie. I know you...and I know you're...**responsible.**"

A moment later, several people in the lounge room were calling Elsa's name, and she gave Rapunzel's right shoulder a gentle squeeze. "It's girls versus boys and Ramona told me to get **my girlfriend** on the team. Want to...kick some Pictionary butt?"

At a loss for words, Rapunzel merely nodded and instructed her cousin to lead the way. A moment later, all her fears fled as she was pulled through a sea of new faces. She kept her hand on Elsa's, though, and never failed to return a squeeze with one of her own.

_Anna loves us, Elsa...but she could never be enough, even if she **did** get our physical affection. We need more, and sometimes we need a little push to get there._

The next time Elsa took a sip of her champagne, she shot Rapunzel a hesitant smile.

Rapunzel's answer was to snatch a glass for herself from the nearby table, before heading over to the Pictionary game. She took a healthy gulp, clinked glasses with Elsa, and drank again.

_The way drinking becomes a personal problem is different for everyone. You...you aren't your sister, and neither am I. I won't judge you...and we have our lives to live...together._

The next thing Rapunzel knew, she was shaking the hands of strangers in rapid succession as Elsa rattled off names easily.

_We'll always be the three Supergirls, and we won't let go of her...but I don't want to just test these waters with you. I want us to jump in...all the way._

* * *

"Carino, don't forget what I said." Tuesday morning saw Audrey roll, sleepy-eyed, out of bed. She tried to stand up, but found it entirely too much work, so she flopped back down. She rubbed her sleep crusted eyes and squinted at the open hand in front of her. "I don't want you feel like you have to…"

Anna, already dressed in black mesh shorts and a sleeveless _Weezer_ shirt, leaned forward in a lazy stretch. Nonplussed, she wiggled her hand demonstratively. "And don't forget what **I** said." In a flash, she crept back onto the bed and straddled Audrey's bare tummy. Leaning down and brushing a hand through dark, ruffled hair, Anna's assurance grew quiet. Thoughtful. "I won't always have these things. **Use** them. But while I am, I want you to **know** that I don't judge you either."

Cheeks rosy as her girlfriend's coffee-laced breath ghosted against her face, Audrey slipped two fingers into Anna's palm. Their eyes remained locked, however. "If you ever, and I mean **ever**, want to stop…"

Anna shivered when Audrey's fingers pressed against the two pink pills. They curled, but didn't pull away, and it was another long moment before Anna's fingers closed around Audrey's. "Sweet little things like that are why I want to be more…"

Audrey's eyes flicked hungrily between Anna's piercing teal orbs and her pursed, smiling lips. "More than...**just**…" Slipping her free hand against her girlfriend's cheek, Audrey leaned back against the mess of pillows and pushed her tongue out between her lips.

The last thing Anna remembered was sliding the two pills across Audrey's wet tongue. A moment later, that tongue was swirling and lavishing Anna's slit in ways that made a morning pill for herself unnecessary.

_Fuck. I can be a little late...I'll just give Korra a call._

An ill-concealed moan punctuated each sentence Anna spoke. She writhed against the hands possessively grasping her freckled thighs.

After a fumbling half-conversation, the phone tumbled off of the bed. When it clattered against the floor, the last thing Anna heard before orgasm number one tore through her was Korra's riotous shouting.

"I'm living vicariously through your sex life, Monster! Get it, girl!"

* * *

**_April 2017_**

Ocean Beach, the least crowded of San Francisco's Beach locales, quickly became Elsa and Rapunzel's favorite outdoor date spot. Both had yet to run into anybody who knew them there, and that cool afternoon in late April saw the two of them puttering around on yet another sand castle project, and taking every possible chance to share lingering touches in public.

Taking care to use slow, steady movements, Elsa carefully upended her sand-packed green bucket. Out slid a neatly grooved sand tower, which quickly settled between two others, all in a neat row and surrounded by a rudimentary sand-wall. Rocking back on her heels, Elsa swiped a sandy hand over her forehead...and chuckled as she sensed movement behind her.

"Mouse, are you **still** widening the moat? We're going to need the world's tallest drawbridge to cross it."

Shuffling backwards over an eight inch wide moat and in blue track pants and a purple April Fools t-shirt, Rapunzel alternated left and right scoops with thick, grey seashells in each hand. She glanced up for just long enough to flip two scoops of sand onto Elsa's bare feet and grinned. "The SCRA handbook says that a moat needs to have certain dimensions if it's housing a moat monster. I'm not looking for us to get slapped with a big ol' fine."

It took some craning of Elsa's neck and glances left, right, and left again before she was able to fully turn around and manage to not kick over any of her flawless castle towers. She hunkered down by the back wall and stared at the growing lump of sand in the middle of the moat. "We're getting a moat monster now?" A dry giggle, and Elsa arched an eyebrow as she scraped several window outlines into nearby towers. "Wait...SCRA?"

Rapunzel didn't miss a beat. "Sand Castle Regulatory Agency." She reached back, plucked out a handful of seaweed strands, and draped them over the rounded body of her moat monster. "They're like the American Institute of Architects, only with great big regulatory balls."

Elsa chuckled lightly, but her smile quickly fell away with a queasy grumble. She stuck four little shells by the front gate in a box formation, then flicked a fifth shell in Rapunzel's direction. "I'm putting **your** name on this little mailbox, then. You can handle those...uh...okay, never mind."

At that, Rapunzel clacked her sandy seashells together and guffawed.

That overcast April afternoon crawled on as Elsa and Rapunzel continued to piece together their sand castle. Each time a passing dog barked, both women squeaked and shot hunted glares every which way.

Over time, Elsa finished up the castle's front windows, and carefully made her way to the rear windows. No sooner had she finished window number three down against the rear wall, then she blushed, glared at the scraggly-haired moat monster nearby, and brushed away all three windows with several careful thumb swipes.

Rapunzel didn't miss the erasure, and furrowed her brow as she eased back from her growing hamlet on the south side of the castle. "So our visiting dignitaries don't get any windows in their rooms? Ouch."

Elsa blushed lightly, shot a harassed glance at the moat monster, and fussed over etching several more windows on taller towers. "It's for their own good."

"Oh my Goddess, you're giving our little moat monster the stink-eye."

Huffing defensively, Elsa flattened off the top of a teeny tiny windowed balcony, before flicking a wrist in the direction of the grinning sand-beast. "He's...she's...**it's** leering. Kind of a turn-off for the delegate to _Whatever-istan_ when they look out their window and see that creeper...smiling like that." She traced a finger over the crooked smile Rapunzel had drawn, then huffed again after realizing she had Rapunzel's full and amused attention.

"Well, maybe if that _Whatever-istan_ delegate didn't keep dumping their spoiled fish into the moat, our little, um...Moat-Anna wouldn't keep getting the wrong idea." As Rapunzel spoke, she smoothed out the moat monster's smile and added a few fangs. "Or maybe she's just trying to catch a glimpse of the mysterious _Queen Elsa_ who sneaks down to the banks some nights and sets out piping hot, baked fish-rolls for her." A coy little smile followed as she draped a few more strands of seaweed over the monster's left eye. "She just wants more company while she's patrolling the moat." She finished off the moat monster by inscribing a small '**_a_**' at the base of its tail, then folded her arms and nodded resolutely. "Our Moat-Anna doesn't **leer**...she enthusiastically admires."

Having scooped up a handful of tiny, rose-tinted seashells, Elsa poured them from one hand to the other and back as she listened to Rapunzel's unfolding tale. Finally, when Elsa could smile no wider, she chuckled warmly and set a rosy shell flat against the moat monster's back. Her eyes twinkled with amusement. "The Queen would dearly love to visit more often, but she's just a beginner at speaking the language of moat monsters. For that reason…" At that, Elsa's voice lowered, and she guided Rapunzel's sandy right hand over until fingertips brushed against the pink shell. "...she sends her world famous animal linguist to convey her feelings."

Rapunzel's cheeks pinked under the attention, and she nibbled on her bottom lip for a few moments before mumbling warmly. "You should **really** get back into writing stories, Nerdface."

At that, Elsa merely chuckled shyly and batted a hand...but she didn't dismiss the notion.

"We should pick up some of those red, gummy fish candies for our...little Moat-Anna, before we go home tonight."

Elsa also couldn't be sure exactly when her hand had ended up in Rapunzel's, but she knew it was she herself who was closing the distance with a slow, wobbly lean.

_Beach dates are best dates._

Then, a dog bolted by the pair and yowled sharply.

Rapunzel shrieked and dove against Elsa's chest, while Elsa yelped hotly and flopped backwards...crushing the entire sand castle.

Luckily, leering moat-Anna survived.

* * *

**_May 2017_**

**_'Gnomescouts' Proudcookie Sale. Buy five, get the sixth one free. Proceeds go to building new libraries in Lor'danel, Menethil Harbor, and Boralus. Book donations also welcome!'_**

A blanket of orange, gold, and red leaves littered the terrace out front of Ironforge when Jaina Proudmoore first stumbled upon a troupe of Gnomescouts...and their new fundraiser.

One hand over her rumbling stomach and already regretting her second slice of cranberry-pumpkin pie, Jaina brushed a hand against her blue and gold tunic...and winced as her stomach rumbled extra loudly. The Harvest Festival was in full swing, and she took care in weaving between jubilant festival-goers.

Some were tipsy, others were drunk...but despite all the shouts and cheers, Jaina couldn't help but smile tiredly. The chaos of her homeland seemed distant, even in the raucous company of complete strangers in celebration.

_I should really get back to Boralus soon. Mountains of paperwork, encroaching raiders, plus who knows when the Horde may next…_

Over by the flightmaster, Jaina spied a rosy-cheeked Anduin guffawing as he coaxed Wrathion onto a gryphon. Clearly reticent, Wrathion grumped and fiddled with his deep orange tunic.

_"I can just fly next to you, you know. Flap my wings, you know?"_

A boyish grin lit up Anduin's face in a way that it had not for months.

_"Oh, come on...try it once?"_

Shaking her head, Jaina giggled dryly, before rounding the next bend towards the inn...and running right smack into Khadgar and Magni. Each let out a muffled shout in surprise, arms tightening around several boxes they held.

Jaina flopped backwards onto the dark-stone floor, and promptly blushed as she looked up to find two hands extended to her. Khadgar's deep purple glove almost as immediately recognizable as Magni's brilliant, sparkling hand. They both spoke up quickly, though their voices were still muffled...and bits of cookie flew out of each mouth.

"I'm thowwy Jaina! I didn'th...thith ith…"

"Lath! Ye theen thethe thweeth...right?"

Still tipsy from sampling seven types of elven wine, Jaina let herself be hauled to her feet, and immediately batted a hand as she waved off her friends' concern. "No no, I'm fine. I wasn't peeking at...I mean, you know, I'm **sure** he's fine and I'm **not** worried and…" Silver-flecked eyes widened, then narrowed as they flicked down to the opened boxes. Cheeks pinking, Jaina couldn't help but point at each with a flick of her wrists. "...what are **those?**"

Cookies, cookies, and more cookies. A generous pile in each box: chocolate, strawberry, and vanilla. On top of each treat was drawn a black-icing smiley face. Two thick bangs of icing, one swept to each side, silver on the left and yellow on the right. A score of smiling faces stared up...and Jaina's rumbling stomach did three and a half flip-flops.

_Is that...me?_

Khadgar swallowed thickly, nearly hacked up a lung from inhaling a sizable bite of a cookie, and fumbled with his boxes as he fumbled for a reply. "They're, you know...cookies? I mean, how do you say **no** to those little Gnomescouts, am I right?" He chuckled weakly, edged towards Magni, and shuffled his boots as he muttered self consciously. "She has to know...right? I mean they're...they're **everywhere**...right?"

Magni's belly quivered as he let out a hearty laugh and shook his head. "Maybe she don't. Not our place to say." Despite the twinkling crystals all over his body, Magni's eyes managed to twinkle even more, and he plucked out a chocolate cookie. A sly smile. "Ye got an admirer, Lady Proudmoore." Jaina's flummoxed and slightly buzzed stare drew another chuckle from Magni, and he pressed the cookie into his friend's hands. A wink followed. "Ye might get some information by asking those wee Gnomescouts. And, well, ye know...buy a few of their treats while ye at it."

Blushing warmly, Jaina mustered a nod and a squeaky farewell, before staring down at the cookie in her hands.

_Cookies? That look like...Me? What's going on here?_

Thoughts of sleep fled her mind, and Jaina turned right back around and made her way through Ironforge, towards the central market area. Eyes peeled for the tell-tale green and purple scarves that accompanied the Gnomescouts' uniforms. As she walked along, she greeted festival revelers cheerily...and clutched her cookie.

Eyes flicked this way and that. Cheeks darkened. Jaina gulped self consciously as she finally realized why so many strangers were greeting her.

They all held the same cookies. The cookies were everywhere. Tucking her chin against her tunic's purple collar, Jaina brushed a lock of blonde hair behind an ear and slipped the cookie into her trousers pocket.

**_Everybody_**_ has these cookies! What's going on?!_

* * *

The Gnomescouts' Proudcookie Sales stand was wedged in between the enchanting trainer and the first aid trainer, and took Jaina the better part of an hour to find. By that point, twice as many festival-goers were hammered and dancing in the Ironforge marketplace.

Shuffling over to the stand, Jaina did her best to avoid fidgeting with the cookie in her pocket...and chuckled nervously when six young gnomes surrounded her. "Um...hello there. Hardworking Gnomescouts. Could I...if you aren't busy..." She cleared her throat, stared down at her black dress slippers, and abruptly sat right down on the floor. A lame, bashful smile. "Can I buy some cookies? And maybe...ask you some questions?"

The young gnomes chirped brightly in response, and even though their answers illuminated very little for Jaina...they still regarded her with awestruck respect. And gave her way more cookies than she paid for.

"Where do we get them from? Well, the cookie fairy, of course."

"**And** they've got Mister Mekkatorque's stamp. On each box, see? That's how we know they're safe."

"Aren't our new scarves the best? We made a super great deal with some famous tailors in Pandaria. They **really** love these cookies."

"Wait, wait...oh. Oh! Proudcookies. Proud**moore.** I get it!"

"So this is you? Umm, well, I dunno...maybe if you smile I'll see the resemblance?"

"Smile bigger!"

"**Bigger, Miss Jaina!**"

"Aha, there it is. But no, I'm extra sorry, we don't really have any names for you."

"It's a mystery, huh? Maybe you can find more clues at Hallows End? We should get lots more boxes to sell by then."

"But yeah, you're way right. Whoever bakes all these must think you're a pretty neato lady, huh?"

Shuffling back through the marketplace, cookie boxes piled high enough in her arms to mask her crimson face, Jaina swallowed a self conscious squeal.

_They are sweet._

The Gnomescouts were still thanking her with loud cheers, and they redoubled their efforts when summoned fireworks exploded overhead in a brilliant shower of sparks and colors.

Jaina, however, was already thinking ahead to Hallows End.

_They're raising money for library construction? Okay. So then, whoever's making these cookies knows that I'm the nerd of nerds when it comes to libraries. Is that it?_

The sweet scent of icing filled the air, and Jaina was already mentally composing a list of friends and associates to whom she would mail some of her cookies.

_Hallows End can't come soon enough!_

* * *

Deep in the heart of Blackrock Depths, and only a stone's throw away from Molten Core, sat a freshly tunneled-out room. Blockfist Hammertoe had never been this deep in the sweltering mountain he called home. Not once in the twelve years since he had graduated from Dark Iron Dwarf academy and assigned to serve Queen-Regent Moira Thaurissan...until she gave him a new assignment.

_'I don't have the foggiest clue what that addle-minded gnome wants with eighty furnaces...but so long as she keeps supplying us with these newfangled armclocks, I'd call that a fair trade. All the same, keep an eye on her, would you? If there **was** a way to burn down this entire mountain, I'd bet all the iron in my blood that she could do it. Run errands for her, escort her guests, and...what is that amazing smell?!'_

Having learned the true meaning of sweating bullets, Blockfist hustled through deep, torchlit caverns, and made sure to keep a respectful distance between himself and his assignment's newest guest. Smoke and flames were nothing new to him, but smoke and flames of a **dragon variety** was a whole other block of cheese.

And judging by the wary glares the flame sentinels lining the cavern shot him, the dragon he was escorting was no ordinary dragon.

_Ain't no such thing as an ordinary dragon._

Arriving at a carved-out stone doorway, Blockfist halted abruptly and fumbled with a heavy keyring on his black leather belt. He exhaled raggedly after only needing three tries to find the correct key, and pulled the wrought-iron door open with a grunt.

Out rushed a divinely sweet scent. Mopping his sweaty forehead, Blockfist squinted against the light of eighty wall-mounted furnaces, but quickly trained his eyes on the floor.

"Lady...Chronomoru? Begging ye pardon. Ye...ye have a…"

Cutting off the poor, frazzled dwarf, came a cacophony of glib shouts.

With white and gold robe sleeves rolled up to her shoulders, Chromie flapped her arms amid a thick cloud of flour. Her oversized Chef's Hat flopped down over her forehead, and she chirped cheerfully even as several unbroken eggs danced in magical suspension over her head. "Blocky, I told you at **least** five times to just call me Chromie!"

Two levels up, another Chromie in the same getup looked up from the row of metal trays she was scouring and snarked good-naturedly. "Seriously? More like fifty five."

Three furnaces down the line, yet another Chromie hopped up on top of her oak prep table and chimed in. "Nah, you're thinking of the number of cookies **you** burned today." She then stuck her tongue out, whisking her bowl of batter so briskly that half of it splattered out and rained down on several of herself below.

A pathetic whimper. "Oh **come on** up there!"

A grumpy threat. "If one more of my Chef's Hats gets ruined, so help me…"

Dual wielding a silver icing pouch in one hand and a yellow pouch in her other, a decidedly crimson-faced Chromie looked up from her cookie decoration job...but didn't stop as she added her two cents. "It was eight, I swear. I'm totally on top of that count."

Two furnaces down the line, another Chromie sat in the middle of a circle of hens, and shot herself a haughty sneer. "So busy counting and that's why you teleported half of our eggs into Rhonin's kitchen, huh?"

"Hey, you want to see to that fire before it roasts your patoot?!"

"Ye gads!"

"Wait, is there somebody here?"

"It's not Jaina, right?!"

"IT BETTER NOT BE! BLOCKY, WHO'S THERE?"

Mopping his forehead again, Blockfist ducked down a bit in order to fit through the doorway, and finally chanced a glance backwards. "Right...Chromie. Ye guest today is...Zono...Noduzu...Zodurma...aw, shite…" He finished on an anxious croak, then flopped against the back wall, eyes wide and mouth agape...as the dragon had been replaced by a bearded Night Elf.

Stooping down low, but unconcerned with his purple and blue robes brushing along the sooty rock floor, Nozdormu smirked lightly. "You wrote it on your arm, little one."

At that, Blockfist nearly swallowed his tongue. He scowled down at his right forearm anxiously, and finally managed a chuckle of relief. "Right. Ye...I present Nozdormu, ye visitor." Waiting until Nozdormu nodded again and waved a hand, Blockfist popped to attention and saluted smartly, before edging his way out of the sweltering room. "M'lord."

A faint smile remained as Nozdormu waved at the retreating Dark Iron Dwarf. When he turned back, his smile immediately fell away...and he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Chromie…"

Seventy nine Chromies all stopped what they were doing and stared at front and center Chromie. Despite arms and face plastered with flour, Chromie snatched a tray of cookies off of the cooling rack and held it out. She chanced a self conscious grin, eyes vaguely pleading. "Okay, okay, I know I know I know. But before you say anything you **gotta** try this new batch because I just **know**…"

One by one, every other Chromie held out another tray of cooling cookies. Chins tucked against collars. Smiles pathetically sheepish. Icing and flour and soot staining eighty robes.

Finally, Nozdormu could hold his piercing scowl no longer...and he snorted. A wisp of smoke trailed out of each nostril, and he strode right over to prime Chromie. His brow still furrowed with impatience, even as one corner of his mouth quirked up.

"If you don't tell her tomorrow...**I will.**"

Eighty Chromies threw their arms up and squealed in protest. Eighty trays of cookies sailed through the air.

"Not **yet!**"

* * *

_'I'm gonna tell her tomorrow. At the Hallows End festival...the one in Boralus. It's actually pretty neat...the Gnomescouts'-funded Boralus Library opens tomorrow, too. Those kids worked so hard for that. So I'm gonna decorate the whole library with Hallows stuff. Pumpkins and bats and creepy crawly slimy things...really jazz it up. A haunted library for the festival...and of course, plenty of Proudcookies for everyone. And I'll tell her. Or maybe I'll just hide in the basement. But I really want to tell her. She's...just the best.'_

The fire in each of the eighty furnaces had been extinguished by a frosty blast...or several. Each Chromie had cleaned up her own workstation, teleported her boxed cookies to the front of the cavern, and high-fived Chromie Prime before blinking out of existence in a shower of arcane sparkles.

Cheeks pinking as she recalled the insistent promise she had made to her friend, Nozdormu, the day before, Chromie paced along the line of neatly stacked cookie boxes. With each stack, she rapped her staff against the top box, muttered softly, and sent cookies streaking through the Nether.

"Stormwind...go."

"Westfall...go."

"Redridge...go."

"Kharanos...go."

The Blackrock Caverns echoed with Hallows End festivities, and Chromie quirked a self-satisfied smirk as she rapped the final stack.

"Blocky and friends...go."

With that, the cavern was empty. Scratching at the sooty stone floor with the edge of her staff, Chromie fiddled with her sooty robes and chuckled awkwardly.

"Guess I'll get...um...cleaned up before the Boralus shindig."

Her cheeks darkened when she realized she had scratched a Proudcookie design into the soot-stained floor. Shoulders slumped and head bowed as she let out a breathy grumble.

"Costume. Yep. Gonna need...a good one."

In a flash, she vanished, leaving behind only a puff of smoke littered with arcane sparkles.

* * *

Three o'clock came and went, with Jaina Proudmoore proving to the world once again that office hours didn't really really mean much to her...even if she had set them herself. Even if that day was a holiday. The afternoon wore on, and she did her best not to let her weariness show as she held court in Proudmoore Keep and saw to the daily grievances of Kul Tirans.

Like most work-days, she hadn't even realized three o'clock had come and gone...until children in various costumes began to show up in line. Murlocs and ghosts and pumpkin-headed fiends made the day's final hours of work sail by.

"Trick or treat!"

"Are you going to see the new library tonight, Miss Jaina?"

"The outside is super duper spooky. I wish I could be a Gnomescout...they do neat stuff!"

Sending off a pair of pint-sized zombies with warm wishes and candy in their sacks, Jaina waved in the next group.

_More naval freelancers. Trade? Most likely._

Through the window on her left, Jaina caught occasional glimpses of the sun sinking down towards the tops of the tallest buildings in Boralus. She shivered lightly, and couldn't help tap-tap-tapping her feet. Antsy anticipation.

_I wonder what books are in the new library?_

Next to her nearly empty inbox, a plate loaded with Proudcookies taunted and tempted Jaina.

_I...I wonder if there's somebody in there...right now?_

* * *

On the other side of town, a knobbly-kneed ettin sat down in front of the Boralus Library. All around her, costumed Gnomescouts hustled up and down the front staircase. Shouting and laughter bubbled up as they strung grey webbing around the bannisters, along windowsills, and peppered the sticky webbing with fake spiders and bats.

And they couldn't help but politely bug the magical ettin who had showed up carrying an enormous case full of boxed cookies.

"You're gonna do the inside, right?"

The ettin grinned and nodded, her dark, rough fingertips brushing together as arcane sparks lit up the air.

"Are **you** the magical cookie fairy?"

At that, the ettin shrugged and drew a finger to her mouth.

"You must really like Miss Jaina, huh?"

At that, the poor ettin buried her face in her hands and groaned pathetically. All around her, Gnomescouts hollered and cheered, as one by one their parents stopped by to collect them. The sun was just dipping below the horizon when the last of the children bid the ettin farewell.

"Thanks again for the cookies! We'll make sure to sell every single one. Happy Hallows End, Cookie Fairy!"

Chromie couldn't help but breathe a great sigh of relief.

_Red as a tomato. At least my snazzy getup hides **that.**_

She took care rising to her feet and trudging up the steps, still not quite accustomed to the bulky limbs of her ettin transformation.

_Alrighty, time to spice up the inside. And **try** not to knock everything over. But first…_

With a snap of her fingers, Chromie watched several green flames blink into existence and flutter around the library. Several settled into hanging, brass lanterns...and others just flitted about the property. The pale, green glow brought out a bright sparkle from the stonework all along the front of the library.

_Hallows End is the absolute best time of the year._

Just then, Nozdormu's gruff, exasperated voice trickled through the air.

_'She's on her way. Are you ready?'_

Yelping hotly, Chromie rushed to the front door and nearly yanked it right off of its hinges. A bashful mumble.

"Not ready."

Nozdormu replied with a hoarse chuckle.

_'Ready or not…'_

Chrome let out another distressed squeal, accidentally bonking her big ol' ettin-head on the door frame before stumbling inside of the library. "Not ready!"

Nozdormu hummed, and the amused grin in his voice was evident.

_'A chronomancer running out of time? You have to admit that the irony is…'_

"Shush!" Grumping petulantly, Chromie threw up both hands and lit up the whole inside of the library with rolling waves of spooky, scary, decorative magics...for all of ten seconds. Abruptly, the thick, sturdy oak double doors whooshed open.

In strode Jaina Proudmoore, her blue and white robes now all-black and still shimmering from their recent transfiguration. She immediately brandished her staff and leveled a challenging smirk.

"You, there!"

Chromie shrieked and threw her Ettin-self against the far wall, jarring loose several books on Magical Treatsies.

* * *

Curled up on the sofa one May evening, with Dipper draped around her neck and a now-cold mug of hot chocolate on the side-table, Elsa stared at her laptop screen. The fresh page of her Word document taunted her, and she gnawed on her bottom lip for nearly half a minute before huffing and rattling off a string of words.

_Next scene._

_'Rats. Alright, heads I give up this silly secret admirer search and just smooch **you**, Miss Ettin. Tails, I teleport to the nearest Windrunner sister and we get obscenely drunk and **see what happens**.'_

No sooner did Elsa close her opening line of dialogue, then Dipper sneezed right on her chin. A moment later, the cat nuzzled that same spot, and Elsa cracked a weary smile in return. She scratched the cat's forehead, clicked her tongue, and quickly rapped the backspace key.

"Maybe if this was a silly-fic. Think, now...think…"

Nearly a full minute slipped by, with only the steady pitter-patter of raindrops against the apartment's windows and Miles Davis' frantic upstairs racing filling the air. A sudden clap of thunder caused Dipper to jerk his head up...and sneeze again. Just like that, Elsa's face brightened, and she typed again.

_ 'THERE'S AN ETTIN IN THE LIBRARY! PRAY TELL, KNUCKLE-DRAGGER, HAVE YOU SEEN THE MISTRESS OF THIS FINE ESTABLISHMENT?'_

A mirthful snort followed, after which Elsa immediately deleted her all-caps attempt.

_ 'One wrong move, Miss Ettin, and I'll magically stuff you inside a very small box...and put that box in an **even smaller box.**'_

Huffing with consternation, Elsa stretched both arms up over her head, cracked her knuckles, and held down the backspace key. A determined glint sparkled in her eyes.

"Okay, now it's getting serious. Come on now, Jaina...Chromie's **right there**..."

_ 'Oh drat, if only there was a way to tell if you're a real Ettin, or just my favorite gnome in disguise. Wait wait, what is that, arcane polymorph residue? How does one detect a recent polymorph spell? What class am I again?'_

The entire Chromebook wiggled with how forcefully Elsa mashed the backspace key. She let out a pathetic whimper, wriggled fitfully in her blanket nest, and finally leveled a wistful pout at the blinking cursor.

"Doesn't have to be...complicated."

Ever so slowly, her fingers found the keys again. Her shoulders sagged, and the barest hint of a touched smile played at her lips.

_It's fiction, after all. They can just...be in love. Simple._

Click. Clickity-clack.

_ 'Oh...oh, Chromie. I...I didn't know. You know you could have...told me...a little more directly...' _

A breathy sigh from Elsa, who settled back against the sofa and let a few more words slip from her fingertips.

_'Are you kidding me, Jaina? You're my...absolute...favorite human. I mean...you know...'_

Unable to bite her tongue one second longer, Rapunzel slid her hands up over the back of the sofa and next to her chin. A dopey grin lit up her face as she murmured in approval. "And then they banged, with love. Interracial erotica is A plus."

Right next to Rapunzel, Anna adopted the same pose, her cheeks rosy as she peeked over Elsa's right shoulder and read along. "In a library, on top of books...Elsa, you've been listening to a little Luda lately, huh?"

That was the last time Elsa ever allowed her girlfriends to read along as she wrote her Warcraft fanfiction.

* * *

As sunlight filtered in through overhanging tree branches and sent flecks of yellow and gold dancing over Anna's face, she mused at not being able to hear her Towncar's engine. Summertime breeze kissed her bare arms and the warmth against her skin weighed her down with a familiar comfort.

_Nowhere to go, but I'm going somewhere. Too bright to see up ahead…_

Tilting her head to the right, Anna nudged something hard. It took all of her effort to glance that way as the thick, humid air billowed around the car. The rear window was up just a few inches, glass foggy and in stark contrast with the forested canopy on either side of the road.

The scenery blazed by, but what should have been a blustery torrent against her hair was oddly absent. The old car careened into swooping turns along a countryside back road, but the only jostling Anna felt was of her own making as she tried to sit up.

_I'm not driving._

Only after making one last, feeble attempt at sitting upright did Anna feel the weight on her chest shift. Silky, mussed hair tickled her chin. Overhead, the tree cover thickened, and Anna finally glanced down. Her right hand was tangled in wild, black hair. Her left trailed lazily up and down a bare, tanned back. Dark skin made darker in the shade of the forested canopy.

"Mmm…"

Anna indulged in a greedy sniff, sinking back against the reclined back seat. The weight and feeling of Audrey against her was a familiar comfort. Wisps of dark hair tickled her nose as the car swooped out of a hairpin turn, careening down the unmarked road at blazing speed.

_Nobody's in control._

Off in the distance, a pinprick of light was growing rapidly in size, signaling the end of tree-cover. Despite not feeling the speed, the turns, or any sense of danger, Anna hunkered lower in her seat. Her strong arms wrapped around Audrey's bare back, and as she let her eyes fall shut, resigned words fell from her mouth.

"I was tired of hiding, anyway."

When a rush of heat accompanied by a fierce blast of wind hit her, Anna buried her face in her girlfriend's hair before going limp. She grimaced, thrown bodily against the car door from a sharp turn.

_Always wanting._

Tires squealed. The whole car shook, engine groaning as it fishtailed off of the road.

Hands fisting in tangled locks of hair, Anna dared not open her eyes. The oppressive warmth was gone, replaced by a crisp, cool, autumn breeze.

_Now it's like...leaves. Smells like falling leaves...all over the place._

Hair brushing against Anna's nose was nothing new. Certainly not worth opening her eyes again for...until Rapunzel's voice tickled her ears.

"C'mon. Touch me like you did that one time."

The window crank jabbing Anna in the back did little to distract her from the fingertips skimming along her jawline. Even so, she scrunched up against the car door, seeking escape. Her eyes burned and she squeezed them shut even tighter.

_No, Rapunzel. Don't. You'll...you'll make Elsa cry._

As if in reply to the heartbroken thought, Elsa's lilting, amused voice chimed in.

"Don't forget to think of me when you're doing it."

Anna opened her eyes one final time. The sun was blinding. The outline of two faces loomed over her, details in shadow against the glaring sunlight. As the image faded off, warmth enveloped her, and she wept.

* * *

Struggling against the tangle of bed sheets that bound her and Audrey loosely together, Anna groped for her buzzing phone. Through groggy, sleep crusted eyes, she noted the still-dark sky outside. It was only after staring at her phone for a perplexed minute that she realized it was upside down.

_Five thirty Tuesday morning. No wait, fuck, it's Wednesday._

The arm around Anna's waist squeezed possessively, and she winced at the elbow digging into her back. Audrey's breath was warm and moist on the back of her neck.

Anna dawdled in the not entirely uncomfortable embrace until her phone buzzed with a second alarm. She gingerly extracted herself and spent five minutes fumbling around the dark bedroom for her riding clothes. Her brain was slow to pick up speed, and she combed through the prior day's memories as though they were mired in muck.

_Extra two hours today to make up for the unplanned **break** yesterday. Took most everyone else in the band the whole four hours Monday to realize playing in a studio is way different than on stage, but we're more or less back on schedule._

Hopping into her underwear while still half-asleep proved to be a challenge, and as Anna crept around in search of her shorts, she scratched her behind. She wriggled. With a blush, she realized she may have appropriated Audrey's seldom worn underwear instead.

_So they met up with Ivan and Delores and went on an incest-friendly boat trip. Good. They need that. That's good for them._

_ That's good for them...I'm **not.**_

After managing to stub both her left and right toes on what she **assumed** was a pair of enormous lug nut wrenches, Anna finally located her sneakers and tugged them on. Flashes of her _Towncar_ clung to the fringes of a fading dream, but Anna quickly gave up pursuing the thought.

_Car's outside, and it's sort of becoming a regular fixture there. What's that about the back seat...ah fuck it._

Slinging her backpack over her right shoulder, Anna crept around the other side of the bed and drew the least tangled blanket over Audrey's curled form. After slipping an extra body pillow between her girlfriend's knees, Anna blushed at the sleepy whine that came after. Combing away Audrey's wild, dark hair, Anna pressed a kiss to a faintly smudged cheek.

_Dreams wreck lives...reality's pretty good._

Before heading down to her car, Anna paused by the nightstand and fished out her tic-tac container. One pill went under her tongue, and a second she placed aside the brass lamp. Next to that was a stack of post-its and a red sharpie.

_'You drooled all over me. It was pretty legendary. 3'_

It was only after Anna had quietly pulled the front door shut and rubbed at the last bit of sleep at the corners of her eyes, that she felt her wet cheeks. Frustration welled up in her chest as she furiously rubbed away the dampness.

_It can't happen._

Another pill, and she was out of the building and jogging down the sidewalk to her car. The crisp morning air nipped at her raw cheeks, and she directed her sluggish thoughts away from why she'd been crying...and where her dream had left off.

_It **won't** happen._

* * *

Despite Korra's insistence otherwise, Anna felt guilty for shirking her delivery responsibilities the prior day. After completing her two hours longer shirt, she volunteered to stay and assist Bolin with cleaning and maintenance for _Spirit Courier's_ small armada of back-up bikes.

Anna quickly discovered there was no future for her using repair tools in any capacity after she read the assembly instructions incorrectly three times, but Bolin was happy to have the company and even more enthused that he had a friendly ear for his side business venture.

"Furry Finery! Clothing and accessories for your pets that's both sporty **and** functional!"

Although Anna initially had doubts about a market existing for pet clothing beyond sweaters for put-upon dogs, she couldn't deny that she'd spring for a death metal scarf and a jaunty trucker hat for Larry if they existed in the sloth's size.

"If I come across any ultra sweet duds I'll text you a link, okay?"

So it was that half past three found Anna ambling across SFAI's campus, acoustic guitar in her left hand as she scrolled through a forum for pet clothing enthusiasts on her phone with her right. Six hours of riding, two more hours of bicycle maintenance, and a smattering of exposure to clothing tailored for pets had managed to distract her quite handily from the foggy memories of last night's dream.

_Yeah, scarves are good. Hat's gotta have flaps, though. Fuzzy, but not the kind of fuzz that gets chewed off super easily. Is there a such thing as chew-resistant fabric? What about making it taste horrible? But if it **tastes** horrible then it might **smell** awful and…_

Upon hearing some passing-by students compliment her guitar case, Anna idly offered her thanks, before making a sharp right turn. She knew the Stacy Rowe Recording Building was twenty yards further ahead, so she didn't bother looking up.

If Anna had bothered to glance up, she may not have screamed and leapt blindly into neatly trimmed hedges on her right.

"**Clearlight!**"

The breathy gasp wasn't what caused Anna to shriek, fling her phone away, and throw herself into the bushes while bodily protecting her guitar. It was the amusedly enthusiastic shout that did that. With her eyes slammed shut, Anna cringed and blushed upon realizing one of the bush's branches was jabbing her right where Audrey's elbow had. Her thoughts whirled as her heart hammered out a frantic tempo.

_Clearlight?! I'm wearing a Clearlight shirt. Why the fuck does someone think it's cool to scare the poop out of me when I'm just…_

"Oh, Anna...I just keep sneaking up on you, don't I?" Elsa's contrite, hushed apology belied the affectionate smile she wore. She reached out to Anna, hesitating when she saw how tightly her sister held onto the guitar case. "Let me...let me help you up."

Elsa's shout had startled Anna into erratic action, but her voice sent Anna's tension flooding away. When Anna felt strong hands wrap around her shoulders, she leaned into them. She leaned into the touch and away from the bush poking her back. Right before she stumbled to her feet, she managed to crack her eyelids open and smile cautiously. "I guess...um, a prog nerd would like Clearlight, huh?" A moment later and Anna was tugged to her feet, cheeks aflame as she stood with guitar case in hand. Her voice, which had been croaky at first, now completely fled.

Elsa took her time brushing the pine needles off of her sister's clothing. She plucked bits of branches out of Anna's hair with care. She moved slowly and spoke softly, fearing any sudden movement would spook Anna. The thought struck Elsa as wildly irrational, but try as she might, she was unable to banish it. As such, she flicked one last twig out of Anna's bangs before staring down at her shoes.

"I do like them. But, you know...that was the shirt you were wearing last year. When I...when we first ran into each other."

Feeling her throat clench terribly, Anna numbly suggested the pair have a seat on a nearby bench. She told Elsa she had another fifteen minutes before her recording time for the album began. She insisted she wanted to hear about the exciting boat trip.

Elsa's entire face lit up as words spilled from her lips. She ducked her head, brow furrowed as she strove to temper the joy in her voice to an appropriate volume.

Elsa saw Anna smile and nod. Elsa saw Anna knock back a tic-tac. Elsa's heart squeezed sweetly at her sister's quiet prompting.

"That's so good, Elsa. So, **so** good. Tell me more."

_ I just wanna go back. Back to that time._


	113. Chapter 113

After the Pictionary game had broken up Monday night aboard _Holy Diver_, Elsa and Rapunzel tagged along with their teammates to the open-air deck with drinks refreshed. Rapunzel could tell her cousin was approaching a level of overstimulation that not even alcohol could soothe. However, she also noticed Elsa quickly falling into a comfortable rapport with the oldest member of their team.

Beezus Quimby struck a naturally elegant figure at five foot six, even in a simple orange cardigan and blue jeans. Her sandy brown hair was swept up in a neat up-do, and she sported a pencil behind her left ear and a ben behind her right. When she addressed somebody, she tended to lean in towards them and cup a hand next to her mouth as though she was passing on a secret.

In fact, the only person she didn't address in such a manner was her sister.

At thirty one, Ramona Quimby was four years her sister's junior and could only manage to crack five feet if she wore boots and stood on her not putting in overtime as a veterinary assistant near Berkeley, she wore a hoodie and track pants as often as she could get away with. That night was no exception, and the black hood flopped as she bounded up off of the shared sofa in order to answer Elsa's bashful question.

"Are we **allowed** to get together when we aren't on this ship of love?!" Feigning incredulity, Ramona pranced down the middle lane of blue-lit deck tiles before whirling around and doing a poor police officer imitation. "This is the cops! We've got your boat on radar and if any of you nasty little **insisters** try to get together on land, we'll bust you so fast you'll think your **cats** tipped us off!"

Elsa was almost certain that, had she been sober, she would have leapt into the bay to cool her flustered face and made a solemn vow never to ask silly questions again. She was anything **but** sober that night, however, and after a dismissive harrumph and a sip of her strawberry margarita, she blew a playful raspberry.

Rapunzel could not contain her amusement and burst out into a fit of giggles. The sofa was barely long enough for four, and each time she rubbed shoulders with Elsa or Beezus, a little hiccup broke the laughter.

Beezus was nonplussed, though, and made several half-hearted attempts at leaning forward and snatching the drawstrings on her sister's pants. "It's a completely fair question. Do I need to cut you off?" She chuckled lamely a few moments later when Ramona rubbed at her grumbling stomach, before slinking back to the sofa. Turning back to Elsa and Rapunzel, Beezus rolled her own half empty glass between her hands and smiled self consciously. "We're allowed to do anything we want, as long as we do it...safely. The Captain has been holding these monthly get-togethers for almost ten years now, but it's just a jumping-off point. No pun intended." Voice lowering as she smiled wryly, Beezus's cheeks pinked when Ramona flopped down on the deck and leaned back against her sister's legs.

Elsa had been nodding along slowly for awhile, but when Rapunzel noticed her cousin still mired in thought, she reached over to tap Ramona on the shoulder. "So you're in love with this fine lady, huh?"

Suddenly struck by wave of exhaustion, Ramona nodded lazily as she leaned back to make eye contact with Rapunzel. She was dimly aware of Beezus combing a hand through her short, dark brown hair. "Truly, madly...something. Except maybe on **Tuesdays**...ow." Her sleepy grin grew wider when she felt her sister tug gently on her hair, but after a few moments, Ramona slid a hand over top of Beezus's. "Hey. Hey. Look at those two."

Beezus glanced back to her right, chuckling warmly at the dopey little smiles both Elsa and Rapunzel wore. The latter heaved a loud sigh, shoulders slumping. The former bit back a whimper, lips trembling as she turned her face against Rapunzel's hair. When Elsa's shoulders started shaking, she let out a little hiccup, and immediately relaxed into Rapunzel's embrace.

"Yeah. You can tell they're...**new.**" Blushing sweetly at the pleased lilt she heard in her own voice, Beezus' flustered doubled when she felt a kiss against her palm. "But they're safe with us."

_And I think we're safe with them, too._

* * *

Respecting the wishes of her new acquaintances, Elsa didn't divulge their names, referring to the Quimbys as _nice ladies_. She had nearly choked when she almost referred to the pair as nice **sisters**, and carefully checked her thoughts afterwards.

_Anna **did** ask...but no point in pushing it with the comfort level._

Anna was content to recline on the bench, a blissful grin on her lips as she nodded every so often along with Elsa's tale. The idea of Rapunzel being responsible for a lost Pictionary game struck Anna as hilarious, and she made a note to show her cousin how to draw a recognizable Eiffel Tower in less than thirty seconds the next time the two were together.

Elsa, meanwhile, had moved on from the topic of new friends and onto that of old friends and the yacht itself. "Ivan and Delores are doing good. They asked about you, so don't be surprised if they just show up and surprise you one of these days. Oh, but you should have seen the boat! Especially the name, Rapunzel says it's something you would have appreciated…"

Quick as a flash, Anna yanked out her cell phone and flipped to Rapunzel's photo-included message. Through her cloudy thoughts, Anna's chest tightened when she realized she **really** wanted to have been in the company of her sister and cousin that night. It was with a childishly eager sense of wanting to feel connected to the experience that had made Elsa so happy that caused Anna to rock against her sister's side and flip her phone into Elsa's hands. "Oh my god I know! _Holy Diver_, Punzie kept me in the loop and that's a **way** better name than _Crystal Serenity_." Smiling wistfully, Anna latched onto Elsa's left arm and slipped back into attentive silence.

Moments later, Anna smelled nothing but peach-scented shampoo and her sister's hair. Fingertips lightly scratched her back through her _Clearlight_ t-shirt as she was rocked gently from side to side. By the time she realized Elsa had stood up and was embracing her, Anna started to raise her own arms to return the hug.

"I...have to go to work now. It means so, **so much** that you listened to me. I love, you, Anna." Elsa's words were thick with barely restrained hurt, but she did her best to swallow the unpleasant feelings as her lips grazed Anna's right ear. "Work hard on your music today."

Finding herself utterly flummoxed, Anna struggled to force a reply out despite not understanding the reason for her sister's hasty exit. "I...I will. Love you, too. Give Punzie a hug...from me?" The ghost of a mumbled affirmation tickled Anna's ears, and in the next moment, she looked up to see Elsa heading away at a brisk walk.

_What just happened?_

Several students heading towards the recording building recognized Anna and called out to her. She waved back distractedly, only then noticing her phone had been slipped back into her right hand. Jerking her gaze back to the left, Anna's spirits drooped when she saw Elsa had broken into a trot across the quad.

_She was so happy. She was telling me about her boat trip. The people she met. How...how safe she felt. What...what changed just now?_

Turning her attention back to her phone, Anna flipped it over. Her eyes immediately widened as guilt and shame wrenched her stomach.

_I really am an absolute fucking moron. How could I **forget** about…_

The next thing Anna knew, bile rose up to the back of her throat and she lurched off the bench, lumbering into the recording building. Her vision blurred and spun as she stumbled towards the bathroom, thumb mashed firmly against the _delete_ option on her cell phone screen.

_Fuck me._

Elsa, meanwhile, had made it back to her car. Blinking back furious tears, she fumbled with her own phone even as her hands still trembled.

_Why did I scroll up? **Why, why, why?**_

Each time she tried to write a text message to Rapunzel, the same six words appeared without fail. The words flowed out of Elsa each time, and each time, she choked out a furious, betrayed sob.

_'Why did you lie to me?'_

With a frustrated snarl, Elsa gave up trying to message her cousin and whirled her phone at the passenger door. It smacked against the window and tumbled down beneath the car seat.

_That's just going to make Anna feel **even less comfortable!**_

It was another ten minutes before Elsa managed to rein in the clash of feelings wrenching her insides nauseously. She had a white-knuckled grip on the steering wheel as she pulled out of the main campus parking lot. A distressed growl tumbled from her lips when she eyed the clock on the dashboard and noted her fifteen minutes and counting tardiness to her next client's house.

Under the passenger seat, Elsa's phone buzzed. She blocked it out and drove on.

_It's **my** fault it happened in the first place. I would have done...done **that**...if I didn't still have those **feelings** for Anna. Touched her. My...sister. She doesn't need that hassle. Dis...disgusting._

Through the frustration and shame welling up in Elsa's chest, a single image broke through. She remembered the sensation of the bay breeze on the back of her neck as she leaned against the middle-deck railing aboard _Holy Diver_. The weight of Rapunzel tucked against her side, all too familiar and comforting.

And in front of Elsa, curled up on the outdoor sofa with their heads nuzzled together, dozed the Quimby sisters.

_Not disgusting. Absolutely...wonderful._

One last tear slipped down Elsa's cheek, halting midway down, where it remained until it dried up. Elsa refused to wipe it away.

* * *

Hans had successfully coaxed another hour of recording time out of campus staff, but at seven o'clock sharp, the band was escorted out to the main lobby. Chelsea and Lars' mother met the duo outside, whereupon she abducted them for an extended family dinner out of town. A few moments later, Chelsea returned, only to haul Hiccup along for the event.

He bashfully insisted that he didn't count as extended family. Chelsea later told him that their mother was only a few more sappy stories from Lars away from viewing Hiccup as a son-in-law. Hiccup had been struck speechless for a full hour after that.

Merida was the most upbeat of the bunch, swearing that nobody in music making history ever had a more productive day than hers. She had offered to take everyone else out for a late dinner, but Hans had been the first to politely beg off.

"Thanks, but because of your hard work, I can head over to the post-production building and get to polishing these tracks." When Merida had raised a hand and opened her mouth, Hans chuckled and eased her concerns. "I know your influences, Mer...I won't let you down."

That time it was Merida who had been struck momentarily speechless, cheeks rosy as she stared at the tiled lobby floor. Just as Hans turned to go, Merida gasped and shoved a hand in her pocket while reaching out and tugging on his t-shirt hem. "You...forgot this in the booth. Glad you're more relaxed and shit today."

When Merida slapped Hans' inhaler into his hands, it was him who blushed lightly and made a beeline for the door.

Saffron had cooed sweetly over the awkward display of sibling affection afterwards, but leaned in and cupped a hand to her lips as she whispered to Merida. "Thanks, but I'm meeting Beatrice for hot chocolate in a bit and to go over her vocal shiz for tomorrow." Pausing for a moment, she jerked her head towards Anna, who was across the room and fumbling with the tuning knobs on her acoustic guitar. "Anyway, it took Anna like sixteen takes to lay down the verses for our duet. Why don't you show **her** a good time tonight, okay?"

"Seventeen...a **good time?!**" What had started as mild surprise quickly slipped into flustered confusion as Merida had tried to disappear under the collar of her Metallica leather jacket. She whimpered miserably when Saffron chuckled and flicked her nose.

"Go show your chickie a good time. Promise I won't get jealous."

With that, Saffron had pranced out of the building, leaving Merida to collect herself. That meant dousing a cold water fountain spray over her face. When she then approached Anna and ordered her out to an evening of hijinks, her face was still dripping wet.

Anna had barked out a laugh, voice oddly flooded with relief, and had hauled Merida out to her Towncar.

The Spruce Drive-in Theater's evening Jurassic Park screening was moderately crowded for a Wednesday, leaving only the very last row empty. Anna and Merida split an extra large order of nachos and a bag of gummy bears, but every time the latter tried to bring up any non-music related topics, Anna had just crammed a cheese-drenched nacho into her mouth.

Eventually Merida growled and flicked off the radio, cutting off the T-rex's roar right before it ate a toilet-bound lawyer. "Saf says you took a dump on track thirteen and **drop that chip, chickie.**"

Anna froze for a few seconds, eyes locked on the cheese-smeared chip she held. It was only when a glob of cheese slid down her wrist that she shook her head and licked it off. After taking a meager nibble, Anna shrugged and gingerly met her friend's gaze. "Hey, yesterday wasn't exactly your and Hic's finest hour. Lars and Chelsea on Monday." Licking off the last of the cheese from her now limp chip, Anna pouted and flicked it out of the car before lowering her voice self consciously. "I **did** manage to clear the obscenely high bar she set with her part...after a couple of fabulous failures, anyway."

The weariness in Anna's voice was evident and it led Merida to running a hand through her short, untamed curls before sitting up straight and socking Anna's left shoulder. "That wasn't supposed to come out so bitchy. Sorry." She heard Anna's humorless chuckle, and found herself responding in kind. "It really ain't the same as a live gig, huh? No crowd, just a teeny tiny room that smells like mothballs and fuckin' Lysol."

The bass of several nearby cars thumped as the on-screen T-rex barreled out of a forest, in hot pursuit of Dr. Grant. Anna hopped in surprise at the sound, but only glanced at the projection screen for a moment, before staring back down at the nacho cheese container. Her smile was thin. "Glass wall in front of you and people just staring. Turning knobs, telling you when to start and stop and start **over**...not so glamorous, huh?"

Merida snagged a chip for herself and chomped away, before flopping against her friend's side as she licked her fingers clean. "But we're, like, making something that people don't just hear once and remember. They'll be able to play it again and again any time they want. Find all of our fuckups and...ah fuck me." She felt Anna's shoulders shake and heard a quiet chuckle, after which she groaned and pinched her own cheeks sharply. "Means a lot that we get company in there, though. Your cuz, your sister, that biker girlie. Mulan. Even your girlfriend stopped by...we should give 'em all something. Hardcore fans or some shit."

Anna giggled warmly, throwing an arm around Merida's shoulders and drumming her fingers. "Free signed albums for all of 'em. We probably aren't gonna sell a ton, anyway."

Merida responded with a sage nod. "Yeah, Youtube subscribers don't exactly mean album sales. You could talk to Elsa about getting that mega music castle she built to carry our shit, yeah?"

At that Anna shrugged and said it couldn't hurt to ask, while also implying it may not be the best time to bug her sister for favors. Her insides twisted up and she nearly pulled out her phone to check for any messages for the hundredth time that night. "They've got their own shit to handle...but so do all of us, I guess."

_Back off there, slugger. Best not to start throwing up juicy relationship deets...ever._

Merida sensed the abrupt lock-down in her friend's countenance and jabbed Anna's shoulder as she fumbled for a topic change. Both completely ignored the rampaging Tyrannosaurus Rex on the projection screen. "So are you and Miss Wrenchy still going on _sorry me and my friends still feel guilty about getting those records so cheap_ dates? Or is it…" Leaning in closer, Merida flipped her hand in circles demonstratively and offered a lame grin.

At that, Anna barked out a laugh and smacked her friend's hand away. "I think that _Sex Pistols_ album outvalued my and Hic's stuff **combined.** Who exactly feels guilty, now?" Merida's flustered grumble was music to Anna's ears, and she chuckled again before reclining the two front seats a bit. Her voice sunk to a tepid mumble. "It's more, for sure. It's...nice."

_I **want** it to be more. I don't want it to go like Lynsey._

Shivering a bit as the evening breeze tickled her cheeks, Anna cranked her window up a smidge. The outline of her phone pressing against her left hip gnawed at her thoughts, but she pushed it away.

_Just keep going and things will fade. Feelings. Memories._

Merida seemed to have similar thoughts about the nighttime chill, snatching a blanket from the floor and draping it over both herself and Anna before flicking the volume dial back to low. She settled back against Anna's side, a resigned sigh slipping from her mouth. "Long as she's good for you, chickie. Long as you're...good."

Anna tilted her tic-tac container up to her lips and gave a non-committal hum. The rattle of pills in the plastic container brought a concerned blush to her cheeks, and she quickly turned the probing question back on Merida. "What about you?"

Eyelids drooping as the thick blanket trapped the pair's body heat nicely, Merida replied with a sleepy mumble. "What **about** me?"

A fresh wave of warmth hit Anna, and she managed to find a small, pleased smile. "I see the way Saffron looks at you sometimes." She winced and let out a sleepy yelp when, a moment later, Merida dug fingertips into her side. Anna choked out a weak protest, but didn't move from her spot. "Ass. Hole."

Merida was clearly conflicted, with her brow furrowed but an uneasy smile playing at her lips. "Ain't gonna be nothing else besides **looking.** Told her as much, but I'm pretty sure I fucked it up somehow." She found she could only keep eye contact with Anna for a moment, however, before quickly nuzzling back underneath her friend's chin. Merida awkwardly drummed her fingertips together beneath the blanket, eyes darting here and there. A self conscious tremor was laced throughout her whisper. "Shit, I thought I saw her as my little kid sister or something. Now...hell if I know."

Anna made sure to lock her arm firmly against her side before offering a warm reply. "She means a lot to you...like Josh, maybe?"

Merida managed a heavy shrug alongside a breathy sigh. "Yeah. Maybe that's it." She shrugged again, blushing further when she felt Anna combing fingers through her short, curly hair. "You don't think about that kind of shit when it's your **sister.** You just...**don't.** Yeah?" Merida chuckled weakly.

A bitter taste rose up the back of Anna's throat as she cringed and tucked her chin against her collar. A few shamed wiggles and the blanket was up over top of her nose. Eyes downcast as her chest clenched horribly, Anna managed a meekly probing observation. "She won't be a kid forever. And she's...**not** your sister."

A moment later, Merida let out a frustrated whine, before leaning forward and cranking up the radio volume. On-screen, Grant and Malcolm were having a spirited argument while Ellie looked on, clearly nonplussed.

Anna didn't even protest, choosing to sink further under the blanket until it tickled the sensitive skin right below her eyes. Disgusted shame welled up in her stomach and sent sweat-inducing waves of nausea rippling through her body.

Up on the screen, several velociraptors screeched. Anna let her eyes fall shut, memories swirling dizzily and colliding with feelings and urges that grew stronger by the day.

_Stop. Stop. Just forget._

It was only Merida wrapping her arms around Anna's waist in a fierce embrace that pulled Anna back into the moment. Merida's head lay against Anna's collar, while the former's eyes were locked onto the movie screen, but her scratchy voice was unmistakable.

"I'll deal with it, chickie. But...**thanks.**"

Anna managed an encouraging hum, before latching onto the affection her friend offered. With a heavy sigh, she pulled out her cell phone and flipped to Elsa's text messages. Anna's right hand trembled, so she held her phone with **both** hands, before starting to compose.

_I'll deal with it, too. But that picture isn't something Elsa and Punzie should have to worry about._

For an instant, the memory of Elsa's hand up her shirt was juxtaposed with thirteen and ten year old sisters holding hands while traipsing through a wooded area. Anna swallowed the sudden urge she felt to throw up and frowned as she squinted at her cell phone.

_That was a sweet, innocent little sister crush. Why do I have to make it all disgusting by comparing it to an accidental sleep-grope?_

Another image trickled up from Anna's subconscious, one of her sister napping in that same forest with her head on Anna's Sunday School dress-covered tummy.

_And my feelings now..._

Anna quickly blinked away tears, only barely stifling a growl.

_Why do I gotta **ruin** those precious memories with the shit I'm feeling now? I **just** got them back, god damnit._

_ That's not...**not** fair._

* * *

Elsa had met up with Kristoff at an old, brick house just outside of the Berkeley , the pair knocked out an eight foot tall stucco and stone fireplace in three hours. Afterwards, Kristoff had asked if Elsa wanted to join him and Amelia for dinner nearby, but she politely declined. When Kristoff had joked about her having a hot date, Elsa very nearly showed him the text message she'd received from Rapunzel.

_'Don't stop for dinner on your way home...not that there's a surprise here or anything! Nope, no surprises for my nerdface, no way and no how. But hurry home!'_

Elsa didn't have to check her calendar; she knew exactly what day it was, as the small, wrapped present in her purse attested to. Ever since she had accidentally forgotten about Valentines Day, she had gone through the trouble of programming every meaningful day into her phone's calendar. The alerts greatly eased Elsa's anxiety that she'd accidentally forget about another special day, and she palmed her phone while riding the elevator up to the third floor. The small, flashing message at the top of the screen filled her with a heady rush of warmth that nearly erased her memory of the day's earlier events.

Nearly.

_Anna wasn't upset by the picture. Or at least, she didn't **look** upset. Of course I didn't read the messages she and Punzie sent then, but...but that's only part of the issue._

Cheeks rosy, Elsa fished out the slender, gift wrapped container from her purse after she stepped out of the elevator. Her heart thumped maddeningly as loving anticipation in her heart warred with crestfallen mistrust.

_She lied. Rapunzel lied to my face...and that hurts. But it was pure luck that I even found out...and is it worth even bringing up?_

A brief, awkward stumble lodged Elsa's heart in her throat, and she swallowed thickly as she neared her front door.

_Is it how we'd end up remembering our six month anniversary?_

It was a little while later, after having toed a divot into the hallway carpet in front of their harvest-theme decorated door, that Elsa made up her mind. More specifically, it was after her phone buzzed with a text message from Anna. Elsa latched onto the words as though they were a life preserver.

_'Elsa, please don't worry about that picture. Please just forget it...I already deleted it and it's no big. It's okay. I'm sorry. You've got way too many happy things going on in your life right now to let that bug you. Hey, thanks for coming to see me today. It really meant a lot. Maybe some day I could meet your and Punzie's new friends, if that's not too awkweird. You know I support you both. I just don't always know how to show it, I guess. Love you.'_

With her resolve bolstered, Elsa pocketed her phone, made her decision, and opened the door.

_I love you too, Anna._

* * *

The moment Elsa stepped inside the apartment, she squealed as Rapunzel wrapped her in a fierce hug. Her cheeks pinked as her purse fell to the floor and she buried her face in rich, blonde hair.

_Rapunzel wasn't disgusted. Anna wasn't disgusted. How about I just...forget about it._

Elsa smelled tacos. Rapunzel smelled like tacos. Out in the living room, atop the coffee table, sat a hot plate with sizzling ground beef and vegetables. Opposite that, and in stark contrast, was two cartons of ice cream flanked by an assortment of toppings. Relishing the weight of her cousin in her arms, as well as the unrelenting hug, Elsa murmured sweetly. "That ice cream is going to melt, little mouse."

Rapunzel's croaky laugh was bookended by sniffles, and she squeezed harder. "I…" Her voice trickled out in a miserable whimper, and after taking a moment to rock Elsa from side to side, Rapunzel took a deep breath and tried again. This time, with her lips pressed against Elsa's ear. "I'm sorry about the picture. About...lying."

Elsa didn't realize she had responded with a questioning hum, only shaken out of her sweet stupor when fingertips dug into her back. She felt her girlfriend's shoulders shake and swept her hands up and down Rapunzel's back. Her voice caught in her throat when she spotted the other cell phone situated between two plates on the coffee table. "Anna told me about it. Did she...you…"

Despite another miserable hiccup, Rapunzel easily picked up where Elsa's meandering statement left off. She cringed at the squeakiness of her own voice, ignorant of the tears pricking the corners of her eyes. "**She** apologized to **me.** That's not how...she shouldn't…"

The next thing Rapunzel knew, her voice was cut off when Elsa's lips pressed against hers. She crumpled against her cousin, melting into the kiss.

_I guess that's that, then. Thanks for shutting my blabby gob._

Sliding her hands down to Elsa's waist, Rapunzel traced her thumbs in little circles along Elsa's thighs. The sweetly insistent moan she received in reply helped her to forget about her own wet cheeks.

_Tonight's about us. Tonight's...**for** us._

Loathe as Rapunzel was to break the kiss, she took several small steps backwards towards the sofa. Elsa gamely followed.

Elsa even followed when Rapunzel tripped backwards over Miles Davis, who bolted from the scene a moment later with a guilty yowl. The couple collapsed onto the floor, where they were overtaken by a fit of perplexed laughter.

* * *

Several doors down, somebody did their best impression of an annoyingly grating knock. Fist balled, door shaking, and voice raised.

"Get out here and sign for your Amazon shit, Flannery!"

Elsa yelped, tugging a spare blanket up over her shoulders and head. Her cheeks burned as she tried to burrow into a corner of the sofa. For a few more stomach-churning moments, she strained to hear any other noises.

Hearing nothing, she blushed even harder, and squirmed. Her heart still pounded viciously as tingles of ecstasy from mere minutes earlier danced throughout her body.

Rapunzel, who had been lounging on the opposite side of the sofa when her cousin leapt out of her embrace, chuckled affectionately. Careful as to make no sounds, she crept across the sofa, her eyes fixated on Elsa's bare butt poking out from the tangle of sheets. Tilting her head first left, and then right, Rapunzel gently cupped her hands and framed the shapely bottom.

She leaned forward a bit more and let a warm, breathy exhale roll out and up against the still-dewy slit. When Elsa grumbled feebly, Rapunzel exhaled a second time. Closer this time, her eyes wide as she licked her own lips.

That time, Elsa whimpered, before easing back out of her safe burrow. She let go of the blanket and it pooled around her hips as she sank back into Rapunzel's embrace, a harassed pout on her lips. "We could just soundproof the whole stinkin' place, you know."

Rapunzel tittered merrily, hands skirting around her cousin's stomach. She tilted her head, allowing Elsa's to rest on her left shoulder, and offered an affectionate whisper. "If we do **that**...maybe you'll scream for me?"

Elsa gave a thoughtful hum as she scratched the inside of her sticky thighs. Without warning, she turned her head and planted a wet raspberry right on her girlfriend's neck. "I scream when I want."

Rapunzel howled gleefully, her legs locking around Elsa's. Her laughter quickly tapered off, though, replaced by a hungry moan as she felt probing fingers slide between her legs. She dimly took stock of the situation and realized she had lost track of Elsa's left hand...right up until that very moment. "B...brat." She rolled her hips, pressing needily against the hand that palmed her sex. Pulling Elsa flush against her, Rapunzel trailed kisses behind her cousin's right ear.

Elsa's breathy voice jumped an octave as the warmth on her ear made her vision spin. "And you." The ruckus down the hall barely registered as she rocked a hand along Rapunzel's wet folds. Each squeeze of legs tangled with her own and every needy whisper in her ear let Elsa know. More. Faster. So she moved slower, reveling in Rapunzel's kisses which were slowly being replaced by earlobe nips. "You scream...when I want."

As Rapunzel bucked into the finger that slipped inside of her, she wrapped her lips around Elsa's earlobe and sucked with a throaty groan.

_Well, my Nerdface ain't wrong._

The cats, meanwhile, gave up trying to get dinner early by meowing pitifully by their empty bowls. They instead went off to find something to knock over.

* * *

Thursday saw the members of _VFL_ inching ever closer to the ragged edge. In between takes, Hiccup retreated to the restroom with his keyboard and could be heard alternating between sweetly cajoling whispers and thinly veiled threats.

"Save the improv for later, honey. I know...it's hard."

"Screw up again and I swear I'll banish you to the bottom of the pile. Underneath the Yamaha. **The Yamaha**...understand?!"

Lars revealed to the group that he overheard Chelsea counting herself off to sleep every night. It wouldn't have been so concerning if the counting wasn't paired with kicks against the thin walls of their apartment.

"Kick, two three four. Double kick, three four."

Chelsea blushed, hotly insisting that she didn't verbalize her kicks. In retaliation, she announced she was moving out because the ungodly noises coming from her step-brother's bedroom were cutting into **her** sleep. It was the seventh time that week she'd made such a threat, though, and nobody took it too seriously.

Merida's fingers were raw, a painful side effect of having misplaced so many guitar picks that she flat-out refused to lose one more. She had refused Saffron's efforts to bandage the most raw of the fingers Tuesday, insisting it would hamper her playing too much. She grudgingly agreed to a wrap-job on Wednesday, however, after blushing at the effort Saffron had gone through to track down grooved bandaids. They had had a tense minute-long standoff, before Saffron narrowed her eyes and jutted out her chin defiantly.

"You **will** let me do this for you, you goof."

Hans' stress levels eased considerably when the first three tracks were ready for post-production. No longer relegated to merely watching the band cobble together pieces, he was able to put his considerable music editing talents to work. Despite the minimum work for his class project nearing completion, however, he still fretted over the band's progress on the remainder of the album. Hoofing it back and forth between the recording studio and the editing building became a regular occurrence for him by Wednesday afternoon.

The only one who seemed unaffected by the stresses of recording was their manager and part-time member, Anna. She **was** stressed at times, which resulted in frequent, nausea-induced trips to the restroom...but she knew the culprit was **not** recording an album in five days.

Recording her lyrics in a studio proved somewhat difficult, but she took the challenge in stride, emboldened by how naturally she laid down backup guitar tracks. The work, as well as her delivery job, helped to keep her mind busy and off of more concerning matters. Her evenings were spent with Merida, Korra, and Hans, the latter of whom kept her Tic-Tac container refilled regularly.

Thursday evening, Anna relented to Audrey's repeated requests and brought her Towncar in to the auto repair shop where her girlfriend worked. Anna watched, a coy smile on her lips as she watched Audrey rummage around underneath the hood.

"**This** little classic's a treat."

Anna blithely voiced her agreement, still trying to push the nagging memory of the car in her dream away. When that didn't work, she coaxed Audrey into a window-steaming makeout session in the back seat.

The week flew by, a near unrecognizable blur where days bled together in a haze of frantic recording and pointless unwinding, before the next day brought even more challenges. When Anna awoke Friday morning, she didn't even think twice about the cloudiness hanging over her mind. She rolled out of bed at her apartment and, before doing anything else, reached for one pill. Then a second.

_Today, we finish that album. No matter what._

She indulged in a languid stretch, glancing over at Larry, who was still fast asleep. Her mind tickled with the vague notion she was forgetting something, and she sniffed the air quizzically.

_Somebody forgot to take out the trash around here...or, no, wait a second._

Lumbering out of bed, Anna scooped up her sleepy sloth and nuzzled against his furry forehead. "Larry, you stinky winky, did you do your once a week poo?" She paused, sloth hanging around her neck, and snatched her phone from the nightstand. Noticing she had two new next message, she flipped to it...and barked out a helpless laugh.

Elsa and Rapunzel had each sent the same picture: the pair curled up on their living room sofa with rainbow-colored kazoos in their mouths and festive, cone-shaped hats perched cockneyed on their heads. Three words proceeded each image, in all capital letters.

_'HAPPY BIRTHDAY, ANNA!'_

Anna laughed again, harder this time, and fell back onto her messy bed with Larry on her chest. Tears pricked the corners of her eyes as she squinted at the date on her cell phone. She groaned, grinning widely and shaking her head.

_Right...yeah. Thirteenth of June. And it's a Friday, to boot._

Wrapping an arm around her sloth, Anna's laughter trickled off to a thoughtful, warm giggle, and she rocked from side to side. Several more birthday wish texts and Facebook messages rolled in, and her cheeks pinked up further.

_Twenty three just snuck up and bit me in the ass...but at least other people remembered._

Warmth flooded Anna's body and she wriggled happily.

_Today can be a good day._

* * *

I don't know what time it is. All I know is that the sun isn't up yet. I'd go check the clock, but the sun probably **would** be up by then.

All I know is that Anna is awake. She's awake...and I'm running out of time.

My owner is extremely talented. She can prepare several drinks, take a shower, put on clean-ish clothing, and forage for some breakfast in the time it takes for me to fold this one little corner of my blanket. I pray that Anna takes a few minutes to slap on a noise circle and run around like a maniac. She does that some mornings.

Oh. Oh, thank goodness...she's putting on a noise circle. What is a 'car crash heart' anyway?

No time to wonder...I never have enough time. Fold this part of my blanket a little bit more, then head over to the other side. You see...today is Anna's birthday. My owner is a whole year older today. Look...there she goes! Now she's taking her vitamins, now she's hopping around with that picture of those other two people I see around here sometimes. Not lately though. I wonder where they are.

Oh, now Anna is pressing her face against that picture. She presses her face against me like that sometimes. I think she wants to do that to those other two for real.

I'd be jealous if she did it with anybody else, but I guess it would be okay with them.

I hope the picture is clean. Oops, speaking of which, I'd better lick my paws and wipe my butt...hang on...almost. Okay, got it.

Oh no, she grabbed her keys...she's going to leave! I'm not done yet, it's too messy...but come back and see! Anna!

Anna left. I'm a little sad, but my owner is very busy. And she takes very good care of me. Yeah...I feel pretty loved. Maybe I'll just curl up for a little nap and…

* * *

"No, I didn't forget, Larrykins." Cheeks pink from exertion, Anna took several grateful gulps of air before shouldering her backpack and leaning down to press a kiss against her little sloth's paws. He slowly turned around, soft brown eyes falling on her, and blinked sleepily.

Chuckling fondly, Anna scratched her sloth's friend back and grinned with affection. "Oh, honey. You look sleepy yet. Why don't you get a little more sleep for the both of us, hmm? I'll bring you back some treats from that new store tonight...we'll make it an extra special double birthday this year."

Turning to leave, the blanket surrounding Larry caught Anna's eye. Nibbling her bottom lip wistfully, the redhead whipped out her phone and snapped a picture of her lazily lounging sloth, who had managed to look right into the camera for once. The blanket was encircled around the furry little guy, in a crude yet unmistakable shape of a heart.

Uploading the picture to Facebook, while being sure to tag both Elsa and Rapunzel, Anna added a short tag. _My first present of the day, from the only boy I could ever love._ Grinning exuberantly, Anna re-shouldered her backpack, carefully setting a few more treats in Larry's silver and blue food dish.

"Love you, little guy. Invite over any friends you want and have a huge house party today." And just like that, Anna dashed out of her apartment, checking her watch before letting out another curse. _Shit, does the bus driver know today's my birthday?! He'd wait for me if he knew!_

Rolling up against his blanket and pulling the other side against himself in exhaustion, Larry wiggled in relaxation just before falling asleep. At least, it **looked **like a relaxed wiggle.

* * *

"Anna saw my present! Anna came back to see me!" Unabashedly mussing up the blanket it had taken all night to arrange, Larry shivered with glee. "I love my funny owner. She takes good care of me...so I have to take good care of her."

* * *

Elsa was curled up on the sofa out in the living room, still in her pajamas and surrounded by the cats. Her coffee sat on the table, cold and forgotten, as she gushed for the tenth straight minute over her sister's typical birthday dinner location. "This is just...the **coolest thing.**" Nibbling on her fingernails while grinning childishly, Elsa quickly flipped through a series of medieval-themed restaurant pictures. "You've had a party for her here every year?"

Rapunzel bounded into the living room a moment later, hauling the same box that contained Kida's party decorations from the week prior. "Another little tradition, I guess. We'll be celebrating the band's album, too...I mean, unless Merida has a meltdown and takes the whole studio with her." Plopping onto the floor, Rapunzel gave her cousin's feet a warm squeeze, before turning her attention to the box. Quick as a flash, she began removing music-themed banners, streamers, and table flags. Her voice wavered as she shuffled through a collection of instrument-decorated napkins. "A lot's changed for Banana since last year. I think...I **hope** she still likes this kooky place."

Elsa perked up supportively, kneading her toes against Rapunzel's knees. "I'm sure she'll still love it." _Authentic medieval stuff? Be still, my heart._ When she felt Dipper insistently nuzzling her right arm, Elsa dropped her phone in favor of scooping the cat onto her lap. A small, thoughtful frown graced her lips as she scratched the white patch of fur between Dipper's ears. "I...I missed so many birthdays…" She hopped and let out a harassed squeal at the sensation of Rapunzel's fingertips brushing her arches. Elsa followed that up with a feeble grumble, but offered her quiet thanks a moment later.

Rapunzel pulled out another canvas banner, unfurling it with care as she scrutinized the bicycle patterns sewn into the cloth. "You don't think our present is too much?"

"Of course not." After shooing Dipper off of her lap, Elsa leaned over to assist with the decoration search. Her puffed-out cheeks pinked as she tried to direct her thoughts away from how strong Anna looked while riding a bike. "No price is too high for **safety...**and Anna's boss said that's top of the line."

_She can always trade it in if she doesn't like the brand. Or the color. Or...anything._

After Rapunzel managed to unearth a large, hinged cardboard cutout of a banana, she grinned dopily. Her eyes lit up as she pinched two gloved hands between her thumbs and forefingers. When she wiggled her arms, the banana rocked side to side in a little dance. "I wish she'd stay over here tonight." The banana's plastic eyeballs wobbled comically, but Rapunzel's smile fell away as her thoughts strayed to Friday night plans for after the birthday party. "Have a proper, totally epic sleepover party." Her voice was small and the heat on her cheeks made her want to crawl under the floorboards and hide.

Rapunzel **thought** her feelings were unfamiliar; unrecognizable. It was only when she pictured Anna with Audrey that she wanted to crawl into a hole and hide from existence for awhile. Her belly flopped and tumbled, rife with discomfort.

_Well, I sure as shit know **this** feeling. I'm being a jealous little shit, just like with Mulan last year. _

Sneaking a peek at her girlfriend proved stomach-churningly difficult as Rapunzel found herself staring right into Elsa's kind eyes and patient smile. She almost missed Elsa's hushed, yet warm reassurance.

"I know...but it's **her** birthday. We'll make sure she knows she's welcome."

Rapunzel nodded dumbly, before ducking behind the banana cut-out feverishly. Her cheeks were scorching, and she couldn't tell if Elsa's feet pressing firmly against her thighs were making things better or worse.

_But if Elsa wanted to see other people in addition to me, I wouldn't be jealous now. If Anna loved me the way I love her...it could be the same._

"She's **always** welcome." Rapunzel felt her lips trembling, prompting her to duck even lower behind the cardboard banana cut-out.

_If, if, if. I'm...I'm being selfish again. It's Anna's birthday and I'm doing the **worst job** at just letting this...go._

An uneasy silence settled over the living room, pensive thoughts swirling in both Elsa and Rapunzel's minds. They were so occupied with their own, personal concerns, that they forgot Kida was in the kitchen making breakfast.

Thus, Kida was more than a bit surprised and amused when her leaning out of the kitchen and announcing breakfast was ready resulted in Elsa shrieking and leaping on top of Rapunzel.

Rapunzel shrieked and fell flat on her back.

Kida chuckled, poking a bit of fun at the flustered cousins.

* * *

"Hey, Korra." The walls of _Spirit Courier_ pulsed with the loud house techno coming from the back of the office. The thumping baseline caused Bolin's sturdy desk to vibrate, and he snatched his _'Ferrets are Love'_ mug right before it toppled off. He grinned lamely, waving a hand in apology before turning around and letting out a second, booming holler. "**Kor, you got company!**"

When the music seemed to only increase in volume, Bolin gave an exaggerated shrug, before reaching under his desk. "She's probably tuning up her bike in the shop. Give her a good scare for me, will you?" He grinned and offered a sly wink.

Asami chuckled weakly, fiddling with the drawstrings on her track pants before nudging the small stack of sealed envelopes across Bolin's desk. She quickly blushed when Bolin slapped a bulky set of headphones in her hand, making sure to keep one eye on the exit. "I don't...**have to** see her. I was just trying a new route and saw this place and thought...save her some time? **You** some...this **establishment** some...time?"

When Bolin beckoned, Asami leaned over the desk. "You'd make her month." He then sat back and watched, a crooked half-smile on his face, as Asami locked her eyes onto her sneakers and quickly shuffled past. With **that** job taken care of, Bolin filed away the envelopes to be delivered before pulling out an oversized birthday card. The front featured a crude, black and white picture of a ferret and a sloth. Out came a box of crayons, and Bolin whistled a peppy tune as he started coloring in the hand-drawn card.

_Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to...you!_

The workshop was the smallest of the three rooms at _Spirit Courier_. Several bikes rested upside down on racks, all in various stages of disassembly. Two opposing walls were lined with tools, while the back wall sported numerous brackets to mount any painting projects.

That back wall was littered with messy colors from a thousand paint jobs, and as a fresh techno track kicked in, Korra adjusted the four rims consisting of paint job number one thousand and one. Rolling easily between each suspended rim, she coated marked-off areas with several layers of black spray paint. Gold-flecked paint came next, with two passes on each rim, before Korra rolled to a stop.

She leaned forward, scrutinizing her paint job on the second rim. Her right foot tapped in-time to the beat of the music.

_That bike Monster's getting tonight is no joke. The real-deal high performance...nothing less than perfection on the wheel bling!_

Korra gave the gold spray paint can several brisk shakes. She rolled forward several inches, shaking the can one last time.

The bass dropped just as Korra felt a tap on her right shoulder.

She shrieked, spun around with a clumsy kick, and sprayed a jet of gold paint as though it was pepper spray.

Asami squealed, throwing her arms up as she stumbled backwards into a rack of hanging bike gear chains. They toppled down, snaking around her arms and chest as she collapsed in a disoriented heap on the floor.

Korra only realized she'd shut her eyes when the familiar scream made her **open them.** Eyes wide as distressed mortification clenched her stomach, Korra lurched forward and let out a miserable shout. "A...Asami!"

At least, she **tried** to shout. All that came out of her mouth was her breakfast. A ham, egg, and green pepper burrito...with a side of embarrassment and topped with shame.

* * *

Anna's laugh was riotous. Her knees wobbled, and she blindly reached back for a chair as she sat down. "All...all over. Her **face?**" She laughed so hard that she forgot she was in the break room at _Spirit Courier_, where there were no chairs.

She flopped down onto a beanbag chair, guffawing harder.

Korra tried to scowl, but ended up grinning sheepishly as her cheeks pinked. She scratched a cheek and stared at her gold paint-spackled sneakers. "Yeah. I don't think she'll be coming around here again."

Anna's laughter trickled off, and after several deep breaths, she rocked forward on the chair and rested her elbows on her knees. "You didn't make her walk home with paint on her shnoz, right?"

Korra replied with a brief shake of her head. She tapped her knuckles together, easing down onto the neighboring beanbag chair. Her whisper was hushed. Reverent. "No way, I helped her clean it off. Washed her hair...and stuff."

What started as a blithe, automatic nod, turned into Anna blinking quickly and slapping a hand against her friend's right knee. "Wait. Wait wait, back on up." She squeezed and shook vigorously, ducking her head until she met Korra's bashful gaze. "Did you **offer**...or did she **ask?**"

The question seemed to catch Korra off-guard, as she stared at her knuckles thoughtfully. "I don't remember. It was...**so soft.**"

To her right, Anna could see several couriers hustling back and forth with bikes and packages. She didn't have to glance at her watch to know that her birthday shift was starting shortly, but she could resist observing the little, shy behaviors Korra was displaying. She bit her bottom lip, squashed her right sneaker over top of her left, and flicked her eyes from Anna and back to the floor repeatedly. When Korra's lips parted with nothing but a breathy sigh escaping, Anna bit back a warbly titter.

"How soft **was** her hair?"

That was all it took for Korra to lean over and rest her forehead against Anna's temple. A resigned, giggly sigh followed. "I just wanted to rub it all over my face." The words had come out in a rush, with the ending clipped as Korra gave a little hop. Her cheeks blazed as she grumbled incoherently.

Buoyed by the embarrassingly honest answer, Anna grinned warmly and prodded a bit more. "**Just** your face?"

This time, Korra's response was a flustered groan as she threw several half-hearted punches at Anna's arm. When Korra felt said arm suddenly wrap around her shoulders, she slumped over and chuckled hoarsely. "I'm so...pathetic."

Anna rocked her friend from side to side, nodding unabashedly. "Yeah. Yeah...and you're pretty damn sweet."

Several quiet moments passed, after which Korra revealed that her embarrassing tale had **not** been Anna's birthday present. "No matter how much it feels like you're just **loving** my huge, gay disasters."

Anna managed one last shoulder shrugging sigh. She smiled again, but it didn't reach her eyes. "If it's gonna be a disaster, no point in making it **small.**"

_I sure as hell know a thing or two about Huge, Gay Disasters._

* * *

_'My cousins are homophobic jerkasses, so...yeah, you're lucky to have somebody like Rapunzel around. And your sister too, obvs.'_

An hour later and Anna was coasting along the bike path that wrapped around Lake Merced. The dull grinding of the chain and the sluggish spin of the pedals felt as natural as breathing to her at this point, in no way distracting her from Korra's earier words. She had pulled out the festively decorated and hand-delivered invitation Rapunzel had brought by the office the day before, unable to resist gushing about the blonde's kindness and generosity.

Anna, meanwhile, smirked wryly. _That and she finally had enough of self-embarrassment from that ultra cute story._

Anna's delivery bike, which bore the same nickname as the redhead herself, **Monster**, came with its own unique set of balance challenges. Now that Anna was accustomed to the peculiar stability issues the bike had, she quickly noticed when something **else** was amiss. Several subtle shimmies followed, after which Anna was automatically rolling to a stop by a water fountain. She hopped off, re-packed and re-strapped her parcel container, but paused when she felt her phone buzzing.

The thought of more birthday wishes brought a rosy tinge to Anna's cheeks, and she plopped down on a nearby park bench to read them.

_'Happy Birthday, miss rabbit! We're going to be in town down there for Pride in two weeks. Hoping to take you out for a belated birthday meal of some kind. Engage in shenanigans. You know what I'm talking about. And yeah, I **guess** you can bring your new girlfriend. I'll be bringing mine, after all. **That** won't be awkweird at all, right? Ha ha. Happy happies, Anna. Love ya. ~Ariel'_

_ 'Happy day of your birth, Dusty. Behave yourself. Avoid high places and wear a helmet. Or five helmets. Expect a visit on Gay-Day...and **expect** to hand over all the juicy details about Miss Pie. Yeah, I call her that. I'm the fuckin' nickname Queen, lmao. ~Meg'_

The third message was from Audrey, and included an attached video file, which Anna opened without a moment's hesitation. She realized far too late that her phone's volume was cranked up to full.

A flash of tanned skin, a glimpse of a lacy bra, and a throaty moan were all Anna caught before she squealed and flung her phone across the bike path. It sailed into a patch of high, dense bushes, before tumbling into the dirt.

The sound of lusty, full-throated moans filled the air around the bike path. Parents roller-blading with children picked their children up and skated faster, unsure of who to scowl at in response to the lewd noises. They eventually spotted Anna, chin tucked against her collar as she tried to fold right into the bench. Become a part of it.

_"Carino. Feliz...cumpleanos…"_

Eventually, a jogger blazed by. He paused just long enough to turn and wink at Anna. "You should probably get that, huh?"

Anna nodded stupidly, slapped her flushed face, and barreled across the bike path.

_Thanks, Audrey. Oh god damn happy birthday to me...ah fuck, it **would** be thorns._

* * *

After Anna finished up her delivery shift, she indulged in a complementary burrito from _La Taquiera_. Packed with moist chocolate cake, peach-flavored icing, and a mountain of sprinkles, it had been named _The Birthday Disaster_ and Anna knew she would be regretting it later that day. She hadn't expected it to be a short half hour later, when a leisurely stroll through the city turned into a gut-throbbing sprint to the nearest restroom.

As luck had it, not only was _The Boom Boom Room_ open early that Friday, but Hal and Doc were improvising a flute and trumpet duet onstage when Anna barreled in.

"Yo sounds sweet gotta poop a birthday burrito hi!"

Minutes later, Anna returned, considerably less burdened and to rich laughter from the two older gentlemen. She accepted their gentle ribbing with a wide smile, before trapping Doc in a tight hug.

Anna had initially planned on stopping by _Vinyl for Losers_ before heading in for the last day of album recording, but fifteen minutes of chit-chat turned into an hour on the piano between her friends. When Anna finally excused herself and caught the nearest bus to SFAI's campus, the rush of happiness she felt was as plain as the rosy hue on her cheeks.

_Been so freakin 'nose to the grindstone' this week...that right there might have been the most legit fun I've had playing **anything** all week!_

The campus sidewalks, caught between spring semester and summer classes, were sparsely populated that afternoon. Anna enthusiastically greeted the few people she did know, and she knew full well that the amused looks she received in return were due to the joyful spring in her step.

_Aw, damnit. This reminds me of that one dude's line from The Rookie. Know what we get to do today?_

Warm happiness bloomed in Anna's chest as she proudly shoved the recording studio front door open. The bright, afternoon sun momentarily blinded her vision into the dark lobby.

_We get to play baseball. We get to...**make music.**_

**"Surprise!**"

When the chorus of voices shouted in unison, Anna bleated out a surprised shriek and stumbled forward. The color drained from her features as she swung her forearms up in front of her face. She grimaced, fully expecting an abrupt meeting with a faceful of hard, tiled floor.

Instead, she fell against somebody's chest. Immediately, several pairs of arms encircled her. Anna exhaled, then inhaled...and once more, her face burned with color. Warmth.

_Punzie...you smell most excellent._

The lobby erupted into laughter.

Anna managed a blithe shrug, holding on to the sweet moment for one more second. It was Rapunzel's amused, lilting whisper that rolled through Anna like a warm breeze.

"So do you, Birthday Banana."

Fierce embarrassment rocked Anna's body as a pitiful whine tumbled from her lips.

_WOW, THANKS A MILLION, MOUTH!_

* * *

After managing to compose herself somewhat, Anna still found herself flabbergasted by the mob of friends and family who had come to both wish her well and congratulate the band on their hard work. No sooner had Anna shuffled bashfully away from Rapunzel in order to hug Mulan, than Merida forced her way through the crowd and grabbed Anna by the hand.

"Yeah yeah, happy shmappy, you're the best, but we've got a fuckin' **packed** workday here, manager chickie! You can shmooze and open presents at your party tonight, **after** we cut this friggin' album!"

Anna giggled merrily at the reminder and waved at her friends as she allowed Merida to tow her towards the hall of recording offices. Anna did pause and do a double, then **triple** take, however, when she spotted two old friends who she hadn't seen in months. Slipping out of Merida's grasp, Anna warbled happily as she drew both Ivan and Delores into a fierce embrace. Her words immediately took on an emotional, hoarse edge, and she laid her head on their shoulders. Her words were intimate and knowingly hushed.

"Good to see you. Thanks for...the boat thing."

Before either cousin had a chance to reply, Anna was hauled away by Merida once more. She shot a mildly panicked look backwards, only relaxing when Ivan smiled crookedly and loudly assured her they'd be in the area for a few weeks.

Both birthday wishes and hard work encouragement followed Anna as she and Merida trotted through the soundproof door and down the hall. Anna yelped again, though, when somebody else grabbed her free hand and hauled her out of Merida's grasp. It was Merida who turned, all bluster and intent when she hollered. "Three minutes behind schedule and if one more god damn person...oh."

Anna blinked dumbly, lips quirked into a helplessly amused smile. She stared down at the hands that grasped her own, then back into Audrey's smoldering eyes. "You, um...nice vid. Mucho...gusto."

Audrey purred, pulling Anna into an embrace as she backed up against the wall. Through the dim light of the hallway, she arched an eyebrow at Merida and switched from smolder to pleading. "Just...one minute?"

Despite herself, Merida cracked a toothy grin. She quickly hid it, though, throwing up her hands as she stormed down the hallway. "Fuck, just fuck so we can **make a record already!**"

Supremely grateful for the low light obscuring her blush, Anna leaned against Audrey and drank in the fingers trailing up her back. She swallowed thickly, throat constricting at the warm lips pressing against her pulse point. "Good...idea, huh?"

Audrey's breathy chuckle rolled up against Anna's left ear. Her hands slid down beneath jeans. Beneath underwear. Audrey nuzzled Anna's cheek, savoring the full-bodied shiver she got in reply. "I've got lots of ideas...tonight. Happy birthday, carino."

Down the hall, Merida turned to open the door to full recording room 3-B, but leapt back with a startled squawk when it was flung open automatically. Saffron, eyes wide as saucers and cheeks pink, leaned out and cracked a faux-innocent grin. "They gonna...fuck? Here?" Her last word slipped out as an awestruck chirp.

Merida puffed out her ruddy cheeks, slapped both hands over her face, and marched right past Saffron. Her heated mutter was nearly unintelligible.

"Kill me right now, right now, **right fuckin' now.**"

Out in the lobby, Rapunzel and Elsa had followed right up to the door leading to the recording hallway. Even though they knew the area was soundproofed, they still waved and hollered encouragement. The light was dim in the hallway, but they still saw Anna being hauled every step of the way.

Both Elsa and Rapunzel stopped shouting and waving when they saw Anna and Audrey embrace. After the passionate kissing started, neither Elsa nor Rapunzel could tell which one of them let out a meek whine, but they knew **one** of them had.

They turned simultaneously, eyes wide and cheeks crimson, and stared at each other. Several interminable seconds crawled by.

It was Rapunzel who first managed a heated stammer. "W-well then!"

Elsa's mortified squeak followed right after. "K-kissy face!"

The pair silently agreed that fresh air was the most prudent course of action. They power-walked out of that building like professionals.


	114. Chapter 114

At six o'clock sharp, Hans uploaded the final edits for track thirteen.

Three minutes later, Lars dragged Hiccup out of the building. He'd made reservations at Olive Garden for just the two of them to celebrate. Knowing he was about to be hauled out over his boyfriend's shoulder like a sack of potatoes, and rather wanting that to happen, Hiccup wrapped Anna up in a tight hug. "Your present's at the shop. Stop by anytime to pick it up. Thanks for...hell, thanks for **hiring me**, Anna." He choked up at the end, hurrying out to catch up with Lars.

At six ten, Merida had stripped down to her underwear in a fit of gleeful freedom. She boldly announced she was going to streak across campus in celebration of the band's accomplishment.

When Saffron yanked off one shoe and insisted she would be joining her friend, Merida grabbed her clothing and dove into the adjacent supply closet. With the door firmly pulled shut and her face red as a tomato, she announced that **nobody** would be streaking and **everybody** would be wearing all their clothing.

A minute later, Hans informed the three remaining band members that if **anybody** broke campus rules in the next month, the album would be ineligible for grading.

Merida almost gave an indifferent shrug.

When Hans added that the album would also be purged from all university hard drives, Merida swore on their deceased childhood dog that she'd walk the straight and narrow.

At six fifteen, Anna curled up on the floor of the main recording room and cried. Moments later, Saffron collapsed in a weepy ball on top of Anna. Merida groaned at first, kneeling down and embracing her tearful friends, and not realizing until their hands grasped around the back of her shirt that she'd been shedding silent tears, too.

At six twenty, Hans went out to the lobby. He shrugged, gave a thumbs up, and announced that the remaining band members were _crying it out_.

"Party's at _Guild of Cookery_. Signed CDs for anybody who waits until I get there." He coughed, then rubbed at his tired eyes. He took a long puff from his inhaler. A wry, weary smile followed. "Who wants to see a pile of happy, crying musicians?"

Rapunzel, Elsa, and Audrey didn't even bother to raise their hands. They bolted down the hall, hearts thumping madly and infectious grins blooming on their faces.

* * *

_Guild of Cookery_, a popular medieval themed restaurant near Berkeley, had enough criss-crossed blades on their walls to arm an invading force. Purple and maroon flags hung from the ceiling and draped over crudely fashioned suits of armor. Long, oak tables and plush benches were situated around a central, brick furnace that reached from the floor up to the high ceiling.

While the staff was dressed in old-time garb, customers were under no obligation to do so. Anna's birthday crew was no different, save for Kida and Rapunzel, at the head of the group as they greeted the host.

He was a lanky, greying man who sported knee-high boots, maroon breeches, and a red tunic. A green, hooded cloak rested on his shoulders, and his eyes lit up at the simple yet fetching dresses Kida and Rapunzel wore. Brown and orange, respectively. He bowed deeply and with a flourish. "My lords and ladies, welcome to Guild of Cookery. Are you here tonight for a particular...celebration?"

Kida spotted the lute the bard-host had slung over his back and she crowed appreciatively. Rapunzel, meanwhile, stood on her tip-toes and whispered reservation information to the host. A twinkle shone in her eyes as she grinned and inclined her head towards Anna.

Moments later, a commanding voice boomed through ceiling mounted speakers. "Tonight, the esteemed Lady Anna Arendelle celebrates the day of her birth. On this day, three and twenty years past…" Restaurant patrons turned upon hearing at the announcement, applause raining down as it quickly became clear which of the newest group was having a birthday.

Anna didn't hear anything else, having chosen to hide her profuse blush behind the collar of her red and black flannel shirt. Several hard tugs brought it up around the crown of her head, while the bottom rode up to her belly. She groaned playfully, slipping behind her sister and sidling up against Elsa's back. "Save me, Elsa. Too much attention!"

Elsa barely had time to react before Rapunzel snatched Anna around the shoulders and led her to the long, ornately decorated table in front of the furnace. Anna's collar slipped down to a more reasonable position, but despite her feeble whimper, she was smiling. "Too expensive, P."

Rapunzel didn't miss a beat, circling around to deposit Anna at the head of the table, before leaning in close and nudging her forehead against Anna's temple. "First time I've got a job that makes it so this place doesn't crash me into **all** of the debt. But you're worth it, every time."

With that, she was gone again. The host stood off to one side, a perplexed smile on his face as he was still trying to figure out how Rapunzel had taken the pile of folded menus he held.

Now Rapunzel was seating each party guest individually, by calling out their names in grand fashion. First came Kida, pleased as punch as she grasped the folds of her dress and indulged in an over-the-top curtsy. Next, Rapunzel bounded around the table towards her other girlfriend. Elsa, however, wanted no part in the pomp and circumstance and threw herself into the nearest open seat.

She slouched down, blushing and sighing when Rapunzel merely patted her back, before moving on to collect and seat Audrey.

"Eat your fill, mine's the bill. Birthday par-tay, what a thrill!"

Everyone laughed, except for Merida, who groaned, loudly and with exaggerated facepalming. Rapunzel made sure to seat her at the other end of the table, next to Saffron. She even threw in a wink, which prompted Merida to bury her face in her menu for as long as she could manage.

Sadly, after the party ordered, the host took the menus away. Several bowls of tiny puff pastries filled with honey were set out on the table, along with the instruction that food fighting was not only allowed, but expected.

Merida got her revenge on Rapunzel...and then some.

* * *

In short order, Anna discovered that **everybody** wanted to talk to her. In any other setting it would have been no problem, but _Guild of Cookery's_ long tables merely made her feel like she was the queen. Everybody in her court wanted a piece of her, and they had no problem trying to shout each other down. Feeling her options for getting **their** attention were limited, Anna settled for whirling a fistful of pastries at each individual guest.

Delores ducked out of the way, leading to Ivan getting two fistfuls. He laughed and lobbed a handful of pastries down to the other end of the table.

Two pastries managed to zip right into Korra's mouth, and she loudly declared war on Mulan, who was more than amenable to fighting back.

Saffron got pelted from three different directions, leaving little flecks of honey on her cheeks and forehead. She howled with laughter, leaving Merida to return fire with reckless throws.

Eventually, Anna realized the **increased** chaos she'd caused, and made a show of holding up her glass while clinking a knife against it. "Yo! Fellow esteemed, um...guests. Ladies and lords. Lordies. Been a long day of rocking, so if you wanna talk to me, come up here and **politely** ask for one of these seats. Tradesies, fewer splitting headaches, all that jazz." She went to pat the chairs to her left and right, but instead smushed her honey-speckled fingers against Rapunzel and Elsa's cheeks.

Rapunzel tittered merrily, while Elsa's brow furrowed in concern. She waited for Anna to finish her announcement, before leaning in close and whispering. "Are you okay? You aren't...these aren't **special** headaches, are they?"

Anna quickly assured her sister they were nothing to be concerned about, but her rising a moment later to go to the bathroom and splash water on her face garnered another concerned stare from Elsa. It fell away a moment later, replaced by a blush when Anna embraced her firmly. "I don't gotta remember anything else. I know I love you...and you love me." Hearing her own voice crack at the end, Anna pulled away. She bit her bottom lip, forced out a warm smile, and waited until Elsa stopped staring dopily at the floor and met her gaze.

A moment later, Anna was walking quickly to the restroom.

_I don't want to feel. I don't. I don't want to think. Not tonight._

She nearly bowled over Hans, who had just arrived with a small stack of CDs in cases. He grinned sheepishly, several black sharpies jutting out of his mouth like cigarettes, but beckoned Anna closer when she tried to move away.

"Firtiev, eavy doev it. Happy Birfday, Bob."

Anna chuckled warmly and embraced her friend. "Glad you made it. Get over there, it's an old-time food fight." She stepped away with a grin and headed down the hall towards the restroom. The little, orange bottle she'd been handed rattled innocuously as she slipped it deep into a jeans pocket.

_Not gonna feel._

* * *

By the time Anna returned from the restroom, the soup and salad course had already been served. She chuckled upon noticing that several people had switched seats, and were now in the process of passing around their food to those spots. Anna locked eyes with Merida for a moment, shaking her head in amusement at the enthusiastic way Merida waved a sharpie and a signed CD case.

With her headache long gone, Anna slipped back into her seat, and fell right into conversation with Ivan and Delores. After she gave them proper hugs, anyway. "You here on business? Got more cute homemade lamps and stuff?"

Delores merely shrugged and laughed, demurring to her husband for the answer. Ivan leaned towards Anna, and after a few moments, she caught on and closed the distance. He grinned conspiratorially. "We came to support some mutual friends. They were looking to expand their...social circle. We know a guy with a boat, and…" He trailed off after a moment, eyes flicking down the table to where Elsa and Rapunzel had switched seats.

"O...**oh!**" Anna let out a surprised squeak, along with a little hop. She quickly shrunk back down on her little bench, chin tucked against her collar. A sheepish grin almost made it to her eyes, and Anna scratched a cheek self consciously. "Right, yeah. I knew that, sorry. I know getting the chance to do that made them feel...very...**good.**" The word sounded flat to Anna as it rolled off her tongue, and she bashfully realized it had come attached to a shoulder droop and a maudlin little sigh. She quickly perked up and redirected the conversation elsewhere.

Several minutes passed in quiet conversation, the peace of which was broken every so often by a raucous laugh and a handful of pastries sailing across the table. Anna wasn't quite sure when Ivan and Delores had left her side, but the smell of the main courses arriving shook her into realizing Korra and Mulan had taken their places.

Leaning back as her plate of meatloaf-stuffed peppers was set down three places away, Korra traded plates with Ivan, before hollering loud enough that diners three tables away heard her. "How about a word from our birthday Monster before we dig in? I've got a question."

Anna had jumped at the sudden shout, nearly face planting into a bowl of mashed potatoes. Propping her chin in her hands and squaring her attention as best she could, Anna nodded lazily. "I don't wanna get fired, so fire away, boss! Uh...ask."

First, Korra gestured grandly to the circular table right behind Anna. It was jam-packed with wrapped presents, several of which were too large for the tabletop and rested on the floor. "Best present you **ever** got in your life?"

Anna froze, eyes suddenly staring past her friends and out into the restaurant. Her pupils grew wide while her head cocked a bit to the right. "Uh...yeah." Once again, her voice fell flat as her mind raced a mile per minute. She idly toyed with her wristwatch first, then trailed fingers over the locket she wore under her flannel shirt.

A memory, fresh as the day it was made, crawled to the front of her mind. Startlingly clear and painfully strong.

_I woke up buried in Hershey's Kisses. All over my bed and covering the floor._

A strained, crooked smile found its way to Anna's lips...and her gaze slid over to Elsa. She combed a hand through her hair slowly. Deliberately. Before her eyes grew too wide, Anna forced them shut and shakily stalled for time. "Well...there's lots and lots to pick from."

_They were braided into my hair. Tied up...with those little, white paper strips. How did you do that without waking me up? How did you…_

***thunk***

When Anna opened her eyes and looked down, she saw a lone puff-pastry swimming in her mashed potatoes. She looked up and saw Rapunzel smiling warmly, an index finger in her mouth.

Anna barked out a shaky laugh, forcing back the unnaturally clear memory. "**Best** present? I guess that has to be...the only boy I could ever love." Raising her eyebrows in a silent question, Anna sighed raggedly when Rapunzel nodded and flicked her wrist. "Four years ago. We're positively **ancient**, P…"

_Somehow it always comes down to the two of them. And this is what I get. Memories._

* * *

Nineteen year old Anna fumbled with her keys outside of the apartment she shared with her cousin. She grumbled, shifting the album-packed cardboard box up higher against her left hip. She both heard **and** felt the taped bottom tearing a bit more. Utilizing a palm-strike she'd learned from her martial arts training as a child, Anna slapped at the stuck key.

It finally went in fully, and just as Anna turned the knob, her box tore open. When she shoved the door open with her right foot, an avalanche of vinyl records washed into the living room like a tidal wave. Holding out her hands as she grumbled with exasperated affection, Anna shoveled the mess inside before kicking the door shut. She immediately scanned the living room, squinting until she spotted both Motoko and Dipper. Anna jabbed a finger in mock accusation. "Don't you little shits **dare** run away. Not on my birthday!"

Both cats glared at Anna, clearly unimpressed, before scampering into Rapunzel's bedroom. Anna's eyes softened as she unceremoniously dumped the albums into a messy pile on the sofa. She winced at the audible cracking in her back before wiping print-smudged hands against her old, ratty t-shirt. When black streaks ended up on that shirt, Anna counted her lucky stars that it **was** one of her old, ratty shirts.

_Then again, **everything** of mine looks old and ratty now. Just getting that old store cleaned up and everything unpacked makes me feel like a grimy, busted sixty year old! I swear, if I make any more than the ten bucks a week I need for ramen, I'm gonna hire some damn part-timers._

A lilting, off-key hum trickled into the living room and halted Anna's train of thought. Her cheeks pinked, and she stooped down to pick up a summer course catalog for the San Francisco Arts Institute. Several half-completed registration forms lay folded and tucked between the middle pages. Behind those was a letter from the registrar approving readmittance.

_'Miss Corona. We are pleased you have decided to continue your education with us, and wish you the best in your continued pursuit of academic excellence. Please do not hesitate to contact the head of counseling, Dr. Fa Mulan, if you have need of support services. Enclosed is your summer class schedule.'_

Anna grinned, pumped her fists, and reminded herself to see about getting the letter framed. She cracked her back one last time, washed her hands, and headed for Rapunzel's bedroom.

_Classroom learning really isn't my style, anyway. I've got my little, loser shop...which still needs a name, actually. But this is about her. If she's ready to go out and be a part of...**the world**...again._

Pausing at the bedroom door, Anna's cheeks warmed as she snuck a peek inside. The sight of Rapunzel sitting at the foot of the already-made bed sent a rush of affection through Anna's body, and she nearly rushed right into the bedroom. Pressing a hand to her lips, Anna held back, though. She held back, watched, and listened.

_She's got healthier color. Hair and...and skin. Still not eating enough, well, in **my** opinion anyway...but her sweet voice is back._

Anna was now acutely aware that Rapunzel was toying with something on her lap. She wore a faded, sunflower-patterned sundress, and it was only then that Anna spotted the hair shears and tube of hair coloring by the nightstand. Her knees wobbled and she pushed the door open, unable to remain at a distance any longer. "Hi, pretty. Pretty Pun…"

Rapunzel interrupted with a surprised hop and a short, panicked squeal as she doubled over. "**Ah**...Anna! Close your eyes, you sneaky sneak!"

Caught off guard herself, Anna reflexively shut her eyes tight even as the door creaked open. She looked down, still saw nothing, and giggled innocently while fiddling with her clasped hands. "Sorry, I...did I interrupt something? A magical circle or maybe, um, one of those wand thingies?" When she heard Rapunzel's airy giggle in reply, Anna's heart skipped a beat. She licked her lips, puckered them, then bowed her head again.

_You look...really good today. Lots better. Which is good, because today **is** a big day for you but I swear if you don't feel ready…_

"Come over here, Banana...it **is** your birthday, after all."

Finding herself struck dumb by her cousin's enchanting voice, Anna automatically took three steps forward...and promptly tripped over a leg of the nightstand. She fell to the carpet, face mashing against fuzzy shag. It tickled her nose and her rosy cheeks, but Anna still kept her eyes shut.

_Her voice just...makes me all **wiggly**._

The next thing Anna felt was hands combing through her hair and over her scalp. Rapunzel's sweet, concerned voice followed. "You aren't allowed to get a headache on your birthday. Open your eyes, you goof."

Anna did as she was told, and immediately found herself face to face with soft, brown eyes and a dark, glossy snout framed by an explosion of tan fur. Little, clawed paws brushed aside tufts of white shag carpet, before reaching out and prodding a smudged, freckled cheek.

Anna swallowed thickly, a million questions only able to present themselves by way of a strangled gurgle. She inclined her head into Rapunzel's touch, lidded eyes staring unblinking at the furry little creature opposite her.

Voice warm and rich with emotion, Rapunzel let her fingers trail down over Anna's dirty cheeks. "I'm...not all better yet. But it's **you** who got me to this point. Going back out...to class today." She brushed right up against the little sloth''s paws, but allowed it the freedom to explore. Instead, Rapunzel knelt lower and touched her forehead to Anna's scalp. Her hands found their way easily to Anna's shoulders. Rapunzel squeezed and whispered. "This little one, think of him as a happy birthday, thank you, and I **love you** all in one."

At that, Anna sniffled as the first tear leaked out. She carefully extended her arms, encircling them around her new sloth and hooking her hands behind Rapunzel's knees. A thousand unidentifiable feelings swirled in Anna's gut, and all she could do to survive them was hold on and bury her face in the carpet. She felt Rapunzel's hands and her sloth's little paws prodding and squeezing. Eventually, Anna managed a feeble croak. "Looks like you...want another haircut, then?"

Rapunzel laughed, harder and louder than she could remember doing the last six months. Her cheeks flushed at the insistent way Anna clung to her legs, and she bowed her head and watched as long, blonde hair pooled around her cousin's new pet.

_Won't be blonde for long. Happy Birthday, Nanners._

* * *

"So yeah, as far as I can **remember**…" Anna cracked a self deprecating grin and rapped on her forehead. Her friends chuckled good naturedly, minus Elsa, who issued a lovingly chiding glare and brought back her Marge Simpson grumble. Anna's smile slipped into a guilty smirk, and she waved lamely at her sister, before facing Rapunzel once more. "...that was my most favoritest birthday memory, present, **thing** in the whole wide world. Larry means I love you." Anna had paused before her last three words, breath hitching as her eyes momentarily darted to and fro. After she finished, however, a flood of self consciousness led her to snatch a bowl of pastries and tune everybody out while she started flicking the little puffs at Audrey.

Rapunzel, who had been biting back tears while her cousin told an abbreviated version of how she thanked Anna for taking care of her while she recovered, flopped against Kida's shoulder and weeped openly. She repeated Anna's last words, jabbing a finger against Kida's bare bicep with each word. "Larry. Means. **Love.**"

Kida chuckled warmly and wrapped an arm around her girlfriend, suggesting with an amused smile that the next _birthday girl question_ not be one that was going to make her girlfriend cry. The party-goers laughed, and Rapunzel went from happily weeping to scowling playfully as she attacked her girlfriend's ribs. Kida yelped and doubled over protectively.

Rubbing at her cheeks unabashedly, Rapunzel cleared her throat and poked Kida one last time for good measure. She saw Elsa's small, dopey smile, and winked, before speaking up. "Fabulous question there, Korra. Let's get the next one from the birthday girl's **sweetheart.**"

Audrey had managed to catch two puffs in her mouth, but looked over suddenly and winced as number three bounced off of her nose. "Oh! Um, a question?" Upon hearing Anna's airy giggle, Audrey snorted and swung a foot over to rest on her girlfriend's lap. She glanced down the table and cocked an intrigued eyebrow. "Well, we are here for **two** reasons, I think." Squirming a bit as Anna massaged her now shoeless foot, Audrey fumbled with the autographed CD she'd been given earlier. "Gimmie a little preview of this labor of love. What are your most and **least** favorite songs on it?"

Anna's shoulders drooped as dread creeped over her features, but it was Merida who slapped the table and squealed dramatically. "Oh shit, we get the hard question on release day?! Be still my fuckin' heart." She grinned wickedly, shooting Saffron a look before gesturing back across the table. "Let's hear it, chickie. Which of our babies are you gonna throw under the bus?"

First Anna cringed, then she pouted. Lastly, she held up several extra copies of the self-titled CD as though they were playing cards...and she hid behind them. "They're **all** fabulous and absolutely none suck. So there."

Merida started to jeer, but shut her mouth right quick when Saffron slid a hand over hers and squeezed. "It's okay, boss...I'll go first." After watching Anna's face light up again with a brilliant smile at the use of her old work nickname, Saffron made a grand show of drawing out the liner notes and unfolding them to their full two foot length. "I don't really dig _Elevator Undies_ because, and I don't care **what** Uncle Hic's pitch machine says, I freakin' know I was off one sixteenth of a note. If I **ever** hear that one on the radio, I'll be starting my new life as a squirrel shepherd in the National Park!"

The idea of her young friend clambering up into a tree in pursuit of a lost squirrel struck Anna as absurdly funny, and she burst into a fit of giggles.

Saffron waited for Anna's laughter to subside before she continued with noticeably rosier cheeks. "My **fave** track is a two way tie. Vandalizer because, well...girl talk and shenanigans." This time, when Anna tittered merrily, Saffron did as well, before she finished. "And I guess Stripped also means a lot to me. I was in a...special place for that one."

Merida passed on the question entirely, suddenly enamored with her enormous bowl of shepherd's pie.

Anna thanked Saffron for her honest answers, but insisted she herself was sticking to her guns. "They're **all** my babies, but if any **music reviewers** ask, I'll totally pimp Hic's keys. It would make my day to see that boy read some praise in print and wet his pantaloons with glee." Anna hadn't expected **that** to get a hearty table-wide laugh, but it did, and she speared a piece of grilled cod before holding it up and shouting. "No more questions, birthday girl says eat thy food and feel the love!"

* * *

By the time dessert was served, most everybody at the table was full to the point of minor complaint. Saffron seemed to be the only one still capable of any sprightly motion, and was gearing up to offer her services as birthday present distributor. She watched, eyes twinkling, as Audrey dozed on Anna's shoulder. Ivan and Delores were deep in conversation with Kida and Kristoff regarding their poor, dilapidated villa outside of Rome. Rapunzel had been comparing tattoos with Hans and Korra, while eyeing every party-goer as though any of them were plotting to leap up and claim the bill at any moment.

Sensing Rapunzel's distraction, and finding it hilariously endearing, Korra pushed away from the table and let out a commanding belch. Both Audrey and Merida were startled awake, while Ivan, Saffron, and Rapunzel applauded the 'compliment'. Several patrons at nearby tables responded with hollers and burps of their own, to which Korra gave a sheepish wave. She grinned in Anna's direction, swiping a thumb over her own lips. "So is there an after-party, or are plans Bruce Lee fluid-style?"

Anna shrugged, her gaze lazily flitting around the table. She smiled faintly at the still-present pile of wrapped gifts. A shiver and a throaty giggle followed when Audrey pressed her lips to Anna's right ear and whispered coyly.

_"Hope I get dibs on the last party of the night, carino."_

Elsa and Mulan had migrated to the other end of the table, and were having a ball admiring and critiquing the suits of armor. Elsa ran a hand over her distended belly, already regretting her decision to split an apple crumb cake with Mulan. Thoughts of an unavoidable food coma later that evening prodded at her thoughts, to the point where Elsa didn't hear her name being called until Mulan shook her shoulder.

"Your birthday sister is summoning you, Saph...Elsa."

Elsa whirled around, flustered and severely disoriented. Her stomach growled in protest, and she opened her mouth to apologize, but something else came out. "Plus fifteen armor of apologizing...wait, **what?**"

Words eluded Anna for a moment, as her mind handily called up several snapshots of memories from thirteen years ago that felt just a single day old. All of them featured her teenaged sister having overeaten...and in each one, Elsa was just as confused as she now looked. Anna tilted her head, unable to resist the blissful smile that stretched from cheek to cheek. She mentally jotted down that one small fact about her sister that only her newly recovered memories could show. _Elsa is always so careful not to overeat. When she does, she gets all adorably confuzzled...I forgot about that._ One more memory sprang up: that of her ten year old self rubbing her sister's grumbling tummy as Elsa covered her eyes with her hands. Anna's smile grew small and thoughtful.

_She treated our feelings like they were something we would grow out of._

A guiltily self indulgent smile radiated in Anna's memory.

_Even though she didn't **want** to grow out of them._

A sudden, double tickle attack launched by Audrey and Rapunzel brought Anna out of her dreamy thoughts with a harassed yelp. She quickly met Elsa's inquisitive gaze, and smiled lamely while scratching a cheek. "Plans for later? Go somewhere or...do something?" Finding herself suddenly struck by a wave of longing, Anna directed her attention to Rapunzel momentarily, before staring down at her sneakers as they rubbed together. Anna steeled her thoughts and her words. _Don't slip, please. _"I know you and Mulan usually tackle dragons and woo fairies every Friday night. Punzie, this is your date night with...Kida. She's leaving in a few weeks for Never Never Land and I…"

Everybody watched as Anna trailed off uncertainly. Her head drooped and she stared, mystified, at her buzzing pocket.

Before Rapunzel could level a conflicted stare at Kida, the latter offered a sweetly encouraging whisper. "We've got time. Go be with your Banana."

Mulan gave Elsa a similar response, squeezing her friend's arm. "I will tackle the dragon **and** woo the fairy. You go."

Right after that, Rapunzel and Elsa shared a lingering stare. They both chuckled weakly and shook their heads. Rosy cheeks, hitched breaths, and yearning thoughts in sync.

_I miss her. You miss her. **We** miss her._

Just then, the bard playing as host arrived with a full tray of desserts for the party. Elsa glanced to the front of the table, and when she didn't see her sister, she opened her mouth to ask. At that moment, however, a generous slab of apple crumb cake was set in front of Elsa, and she winced as her stomach began a fresh round of protesting.

Rapunzel was not at all fazed by the chocolate and peanut butter torte she was splitting with Kida, and waved over to Audrey. "She slip away for a birthday phoner?"

Audrey nodded, smiling and shrugging idly. "Looks like. Hey, if you guys want to take her for the night...um...I don't know how to say what I...ah, puta madre." Slapping a hand to her forehead, Audrey cringed at her own awkwardness, but relaxed considerably when she noticed Rapunzel was still smiling. "You got dibs, I mean."

Rapunzel cooed sweetly at the gesture, after which she scratched her own rosy cheeks and became acutely aware that the wine she ordered may have been a bit stronger than advertised. "Sweet of you to say that, but that girl does who she wants. **What** she wants...with...who." Another laugh followed, one with a hundred percent more flustered awkwardness. Immediately staring down at her dessert, Rapunzel scooped up a large spoonful and vowed not to look up **or** open her mouth to speak until the dish was empty.

_Yeah, why not imply **implications** to Anna's girlfriend? Grand Matron of word vomit is me._

Elsa managed to take one meager bite of the apple crumb cake, and seemed dead set on a second, until Mulan gently clasped her wrist and forcefully lowered the fork. "Elsa, are you nervous here? I mean...you do not have to force this food down."

Nodding meekly in response, Elsa mumbled an excuse about the construction project that was taking up most of her days lately. She turned back and stared hard at her now empty fork, but before she could try to ascertain exactly **what** had her anxious, she heard the rustle of wrapping paper behind her. Right after that, Saffron grunted. Elsa quickly spun around, ignoring the way her stomach protested at the abrupt action, and feebly batted a hand. "Saffron! Be careful with that, um...**thing.**"

Saffron immediately stopped pushing the gift wrapped road bike and offered an apologetic smile. "Sorry, Elsa. Yeah, better just let Anna waddle over here to open it." Wiping a bit of sweat from her forehead, she sidled up to Elsa and whispered behind her hand. "Ride that puppy right on out of here?" The sight of Elsa paling a bit more and holding a finger against her lips caused Saffron to brighten up considerably. She gave a thumbs up, only turning back around when she heard heavy footfalls approaching.

Anna burst through a crowd of servers, not looking back even as two trays of piping hot food crashed to the floor. Empty chairs were overturned and benches shoved roughly to one side as Anna stumbled across the dining room floor. Murmurs around the restaurant grew into shouts just as Anna sailed full-speed into her party's table.

Glasses toppled over as Audrey, Elsa, Rapunzel, and Mulan leapt to their feet. Frantic questions lay trapped on their lips as they waited. They observed Anna's face, skin drawn and taut. Cheeks white as dense fog.

Her eyes darted to and fro. Her hands, which gripped the table, shook wildly. Mouth ajar, Anna stuttered for a full ten seconds. Her left hand clawed fearfully at her collar. When Elsa reached across the table and laid a hand over top of Anna's right, a raw cry leapt from Anna's mouth.

Kida and Korra shared a brief, wordless stare, before rising and heading for the door.

Without warning or preamble, Anna balled her left fist and crashed it against the table. The old oak top splintered in several places. "Fire. There was a fire at...my…" Terror seized Anna's body as she jerked her gaze between her friends frantically. She stumbled backwards. One step. Two.

By the third step, Anna jerked her head from left to right again. Elsa squeezed her left shoulder and Rapunzel was on her right. Anna shuddered, tears pricking the corners of her eyes as she let out a hoarse cry. "Have to...**go!**"

When the three women turned towards the exit, they saw a clear path had already been made. Anna bawled and cursed her legs, which locked up every other step. She begged Elsa and Rapunzel to drag her if they had to.

They did just that, out of the restaurant and towards Elsa's car.

It was all Rapunzel could do to keep reminding her cousin to breathe. Elsa sped through every traffic light, palms sweaty as the urge to check on her sister was only **barely** defeated by her need to keep her eyes on the road.

Anna sucked in shuddering breaths. Hands and face pressed against the window. Hot breath fogged up the glass, at which point she'd scream.

Each time, Rapunzel wiped away the condensation. Right up until they saw smoke in the distance.

At that point, nothing could quell Anna's terrified wails.

* * *

The first time Elsa met Korra, she had insisted they exchange phone numbers.

"You never know. Anna might get kidnapped by the Bay Aquarium Mafia. Or fall into a sewer grate. Or fall into a sewer grate **and** get kidnapped by the Bay Aquarium Mafia. **And** lose her phone!"

It had been one of the more outlandish ideas Elsa postulated, but at the time she had felt it to be an unexplainable necessity. She had assured Korra in that moment, and herself later on, that the last thing she was trying to do was keep tabs on her little sister.

Despite every possibility Elsa had considered, this was one that she certainly hadn't. "Korra, I'm sorry, but we need your help here. Yes, at Anna's place. Kida was kind enough to stay behind at the restaurant and handle things, but...please." On the other end of the line there was a rattle, a gust of wind, and Korra's reply was momentarily indescernible. Elsa struggled to control her voice, but it still broke at the end. "She wants to...I think she's going to…"

Just then, Korra coasted right up past Elsa and gave a glib shout. "Cave a firefighter's face in?" She vaulted off of her bike, falling into a brisk run as she circled around and tossed it into a patch of grass along the sidewalk. Her smile was wan and brow furrowed as she unclipped her bluetooth headset and hurried to Elsa's side.

Elsa's eyes were wide as she reached out and grabbed Korra's right arm, squeezing it as though she couldn't believe her eyes. "Oh thank god. That was...**fast.**"

Korra nodded and her smile gained a touch of intimacy. "Anna's a good friend. Her problems are my problems, now what's up with this...fire?" No sooner had Korra glanced over Elsa's shoulder, then her own jaw dropped. "Shit."

The brick front of Anna's apartment building, _Cedar Crest_ , sported five rows of windows, eight in each. All were clear of any hints of fire, save for the window fifth to the right on the third floor. Murky, black smoke with hints of pale brown billowed out from the window. There were no visible flames, but that hadn't stopped the four firefighters on the scene from taking all proper safety precautions.

Precautions which, it seemed to Korra, were slowly being lifted. One firefighter remained with the truck, while a second stood at the front door and verified identification of any resident who wished entry with the help of the building superintendent.

Korra stared for a few moments more, taking note of all the other residents who were staring across the front lawn as they slowly re-entered the building.

Korra could tell where Anna was even before she saw her. The eyes of **every** ousted tenant were on Anna as she stomped out from behind the fire trick, tailed closely by yet another firefighter...and Rapunzel.

Shortly after arriving, both Rapunzel and Elsa had been extra alert to any changes in Anna's behavior. The ride over had her bouncing between ear-piercing shrieks and a near-catatonic state. After Anna tumbled out of the car when it had slowed to fifteen miles per hour, Elsa's immediate response was to slam on the brakes and yank out her phone. She had shot an imploring look back to Rapunzel, but her girlfriend had already bounded out after Anna.

For the next five minutes, Elsa had dialed frantically while Rapunzel shadowed Anna's every move. From getting turned away by the front entrance monitor, to unleashing an ear-reddening string of obscenities at said monitor, and right up to when Anna was 'passed off' to the sandy-haired firefighter who'd just exited the building.

Rapunzel clung to Anna's left flannel sleeve tentatively, sometimes only pinching it between a thumb and a forefinger.

_Maybe if I don't act like I'm trying to hold Anna back, she'll get less angry at these guys. I've seen her get really, **overly** angry a few times. I couldn't stop her even if I tried. If she really wanted to get in there._

_ Punch a firefighter. Go to jail. Never get to teach. Nope, not taking **any** chances._

After that, Rapunzel had lamely mimed towards Elsa to increase her help-getting speed. She held onto Anna's shirt sleeve tighter.

"Ma'am, I assure you we are working as quickly as we can to get the situation under control. I understand you're scared, I know…" Firefighter number three, a sandy-haired young man with a scraggly beard and patient eyes, had removed his helmet after it had become clear he needed to be on full resident escort duty. He had tried to explain to Anna, a number of times, that they'd finish faster if he felt she could be trusted to wait by herself.

Anna seethed and trembled from head to toe as she stalked a path across the front lawn. Her voice was already growing hoarse from shouting, and she waved her hands in abrupt, jerky motions to compensate. Tears streamed down her face. "Sloths aren't like **dogs,** you idiot! Their lungs are **tiny** and **so fucking delicate**! Other people are just **waltzing** right the fuck in and...oh my **shit**, is that Westley from three oh three?!"

At that moment, the firefighter blocking the front entrance announced that third floor residents could return to their apartments. When he saw Anna's mouth open in a hoarse shadow of a scream, he held up his hands and blubbered out a quick apology. "Ma'am, I **am** sorry. Room three oh five is still being...**ma'am.**"

Shrugging off Rapunzel like she was a fly, Anna's vision blurred and she saw red. "**Move your stupid fucking ass right now.**" Fists clenched as she stormed up the walkway, Anna's muscles tensed and trembled hotly. The firefighter nudged the supervisor off to one side and dropped his own clipboard.

Anna lunged forward with a fearsome snarl as she drove her shoulder into the man's gut, sending him sprawling onto his back.

A beat. Several long moments crawled by, during which Anna dimly realized she had not barreled past the firefighter. It was **her **who was on the ground. Face down in the grass, more specifically, as the freshly cut blades rubbing against her wet cheeks could attest to. She struggled feebly, but quickly realized that not only were her arms locked behind her back, but somebody was sitting on her ass. "Who...the hell?! Let me **go!**"

Korra strained mightily in order to school her tone neutral. As she was able to keep Anna's arms pinned with just one of her own, she rested her other hand on the base of Anna's neck and stroked up and down with her thumb. "Monster. **Anna.** I...I know you're scared."

Rapunzel carefully knelt on Anna's other side and combed fingers gently through her mussed up hair. Hushed words of magickal significance slipped from her lips, and she frowned deeply as the ache in her heart multiplied. "We have to be patient now, Anna. In and out. Just...just breathe."

Incredulity soaked Anna's voice, which cracked several times as she managed to turn her head just enough to catch her boss and friend out of the corner of an eye. "Breathe?! He's alone. Alone and **scared.** Know what happens if he breathes in too much smoke?" Despite Anna's strongest efforts to stay angry, the reassuring touches from her friends gradually sapped her of the will to resist. Her cheek fell against the grass, where she weeped softly. "His little lungs turn black and shrivel up."

A dry heave followed, after which Anna shuddered and rubbed her raw cheeks against the grass. She inhaled deeply the scent of grass clippings. She was dimly aware of Rapunzel peppering her scalp with slow, deliberate kisses...and Anna gave up. "I don't want my love to die. My...Larry."

"Hey lady, get the hell out of there!"

The shocked yell had come from several floors up, but no sooner did the firefighter at the front door turn around and pull out his walkie-talkie, then Elsa barreled right past him and out the door. Generous clumps of soot clung to her lavender blouse, and it was clear by the tears around the knees of her jeans that she had fallen several times while stumbling through a smoke-filled apartment.

Turning back only briefly, Elsa gave a dry shout that was interspersed with little coughs. "Sorry! Won't be doing...that...again."

The first thing Anna heard was Rapunzel's overwhelmed bawling. The first thing Anna felt was Korra's strong arms rolling her onto her back. Eyes still puffy from crying and dizzy from exhaustion, Anna strained to hear or feel anything else. She made out faint puffs of smoke overhead as they dissipated into the nighttime air.

"Anna. Hold out your arms, honey." Elsa's voice, raspy though it was, clung to a tearful precipice. She knelt down, laying the bunched-up Supergirls quilt in her sister's feebly outstretched arms.

Wrapping her arms ever so gently around the blanket, Anna rocked it close to her face. A familiar, stitch-repaired tear tickled her chin. It drew the faintest of smiles to her lips. Undeterred by the bits of soot, Anna brushed the quilt against her eyes once, then again. Terror coursed through her body as she hid from the world in that quilt for a long moment. She gave voice to the only words she knew to be true in that moment.

"I'm...homeless."

When in the next moment, that revelation failed to crush Anna out of existence, she gingerly slid the quilt flap down past her mouth. Another memory, one four years old and properly blurry, exploded right before her. Vibrant as ever, Anna found herself face to face with soft, brown eyes and a dark, glossy snout framed by an explosion of tan fur. Little, clawed paws brushed aside quilt folds, before reaching out and prodding a smudged, freckled cheek.

Anna found no new words for her situation, so she settled for a breathlessly tearful repetition.

"I'm homeless."

It was with shaky hands that Anna smoothed out her sloth's disheveled fur. She re-tucked the special quilt around Larry, rolled onto her left side, and slid the swaddled sloth up until he rested against her cheek.

A wet, tickly nose nudged against Anna's earlobe. Faint breaths, in and out, trickled into her ear.

Faint breaths for a human...but strong breaths for a sloth.

Anna let herself be carried away, far too entranced by the comforting sound of her sloth breathing to do much else. _Alive. Homeless. Alive_. Anna smiled, wept, and repeated the truth that became stronger every time she smelled soot.

"I'm homeless."

But she refused to part with the quilt. With her Larry.

* * *

"I'm going up to check on her again." Elsa's voice was tight as she poked her head into the kitchen. She stared blankly, winding and unwinding a green, mesh laundry sack around her hands. Nobody greeted her; nobody was there.

Elsa looked first at the microwave, frowning slightly when, instead of the time, it read seventeen seconds left in cooking. Paused. Tightening her hold on her bag, Elsa padded over and cancelled the cook time. The digital display flashed half past ten, right in time with the distressed growling of her stomach. She groaned weakly, unable to stop herself from trudging over to the pantry when she noticed the door was ajar. Halting momentarily with a hand on the doorknob, Elsa thought better of it and snatched a breakfast bar from the door-mounted racks.

She blushed at no one in particular.

_Been so busy getting things ready here that I completely forgot to eat._

Still in her slippers, Elsa moseyed into the living room and took a seat facing the television. She spied her girlfriend's box set for season nine of House Hunters Renovation sticking out of the bottom shelf of the television stand. Elsa leaned forward, grumbled petulantly, then completely gave up and flopped back against the sofa. Her gaze flitted uneasily over to the spiral staircase. Her voice was small. "I'm...I'm going up to check on…"

Elsa frowned, pinched the bridge of her nose, and stuffed the remainder of her breakfast bar into her mouth.

_Punzie and Kida aren't here, duh. They went to Anna's place to start packing up some boxes. Her...**old** place._

It was a whole minute later until another ajar door drew Elsa's ire. The door to the guest bedroom still hung wide open, with a thin, white bed sheet peeking out through the door frame. Dragging herself to her feet with a weary grunt, Elsa trudged over to the bedroom and stared down at the blanket.

She kicked at it once, flusteredly flummoxed when it tangled against her fuzzy, brown slippers. She kicked a second time, harder, which sent both the blanket and her slipper onto the bed. A tired whine followed, before Elsa found herself by the bed.

Running a hand along the tangled sheets, her cheeks pinked.

_Still feels warm. Smells like…_

Out the door and through the living room, Elsa found she still had a clear view of the staircase. Her cheeks grew warmer and her stomach clenched pensively.

_But Anna didn't stay here long. A few minutes...if even **that.**_

When Elsa suddenly found herself in front of the staircase, hand resting on the banister, she blinked. She shook her head, looked back, and bashfully congratulated herself on remembering to close the door on her way out. She took a step up and made her intentions clear, fully aware that nobody was with her on the first floor. Right off the bat, her knees wobbled precariously.

"I'm going up to check on her again."

_Even as catatonic as she was when we left her...she still came to us._

Elsa gripped the banister tightly and marched upstairs, her memories of the prior night filling her with warmth and purpose.

* * *

Anna heard voices, familiar ones, but elected to keep both her mouth and her eyes shut. More than the wrong thing coming out, above all, she feared **nothing** would come out.

_'I'm homeless. I'm...where am I?'_

The pillow and bed sheets wrapped around her smelled absurdly fresh. A hand brushed against her forehead.

_'I don't know what to do. I can't move. I have to just...stay._

Weariness claimed Anna in short order, and as she fumbled her way towards a troubled sleep, she finally made out what the voices were saying.

Kida, making herself as unobtrusive and helpful as possible. _I can move downstairs, it's really no thing._

Elsa, checking her sister's temperature every few minutes. _No, no, that's not...don't do that._

Kida looks over to Rapunzel, and her words also draw Elsa's frightened gaze. _Have you ever seen her like this before? She's...it's like she's somewhere else. In her...head._

Rapunzel, forlorn and exhausted...but self assured. Confident. _Yeah, I've seen her like this. Just...the one time._

Elsa could not place the look her cousin gave her, but when Rapunzel's hand clasped hers, Elsa understood. Her insides wrenched with guilt as she managed a meager squeeze in reply. Kida squeezed her right shoulder and Elsa ducked her chin lower. _Just tell me...**us**...what to do._

After that, Anna heard no more. The room darkened. Warmth left her and she shivered.

_Don't be alone, now._

The singular thought crawled up her legs, settling in the pit of her stomach. In one fluid motion, Anna rolled out of bed and wobbled to a head hung, standing position. She turned, drew the pair of blankets tighter around her chest, and trudged out of the room.

One blanket fell away, and the loneliness of that dark room clawed at Anna's feet. She stumbled, flopped against the living room sofa, and took a deep, ragged breath.

_You know where they sleep. Don't turn around, don't think...just move._

Upstairs, Elsa shuffled uneasily beneath the covers. Unable to keep her hands still, she stroked them up and down Rapunzel's forearms which were wrapped around her belly. Several times, Elsa opened her mouth, but words were never formed. She eventually forced out a thick, pained whisper. "Something's very wrong."

Rapunzel pursed her lips and pressed them against the back of Elsa's neck, letting out a warm puff of breath. She hooked their ankles together, but before she spoke, the click of the bedroom door drew her attention. A sliver of light was cast over the enormous bed and Rapunzel watched it illuminate her girlfriend's hair.

Elsa swallowed a sob, but a high-pitched whimper still slipped out. Her body automatically tried to jerk to a sitting position. Tried to lunge right out of bed and crush Anna to her chest. Thus, when Rapunzel's arms tightened around her midsection and kept her in place, Elsa **did** let out a miserable sob.

She went completely limp, face turning to press into a pillow.

Then came Rapunzel's whisper, oozing reassurance. "Trust me. Let her do...what she wants."

Neither woman budged so much as an inch when they felt the mattress wobble. Anna clambered clumsily onto the bed, wrapped her bed sheet securely around her from shoulders to feet, and curled up at the foot of the bed.

When Elsa finally looked down and saw her sister, she wept silently.

Heartbroken, Rapunzel pulled her cousin close and shimmied the pair a few inches south. Just far enough down for Elsa's feet to brush against Anna's.

Anna let out a ragged sigh, staying right where she was.

Elsa fumbled to grasp Rapunzel's hands, kissing the palm of each before her tears subsided.

Rapunzel momentarily cursed her short stature. _Well, Banana might not appreciate my toes digging into her ears. _She settled for wrapping her legs around Elsa's hips and nuzzling a bare shoulder.

_You took care of me when I fell apart, Anna._

_ I won't let you down. I won't...**won't** let you go._

Their enormous bed had never felt so full before. Rapunzel inhaled deeply, treasuring Elsa's scent, and made her a silent promise.

_If there's something going on with Anna. Something...bad. I'll find it._

_ I'll make it better._

* * *

Elsa stood at the doorway and peered into the bedroom. Rapunzel had drawn the shades shortly before sunrise, just to ensure Anna's first night's sleep in their apartment was uninterrupted. A small, pleased smile found its way to Elsa's face when she noticed Anna had fully ensconced herself in the purple comforter, having rolled her way to the middle of the bed.

A moment later, Elsa's stomach rumbled, reminding her she hadn't had nearly enough for breakfast. She glanced around, momentarily startled by the sudden darkness around her. **Then** she blushed when she realized she had crept right up to the foot of the bed. Just ahead, Anna's chest rose and fell with each loud snore. The comically large pile of blankets atop her rose as well, and Elsa nearly reached out to stroke them.

Just then, her phone buzzed, sending her stumbling back to the door with an embarrassed squeak.

_If I could just hold her. Show her, **tell her**, that everything will be alright. I wouldn't...I mean, I could do that just as her sister._

Elsa palmed her phone, but her eyes lingered on Anna buried in a sea of bed sheets. Her cheeks blazed.

_I could do it. If she wanted. Asked. I could do just about anything for her…_

Another growl came, this one louder than both Elsa's phone and her stomach. In bed, Anna shifted uneasily and let out a sleepy, disoriented grumble. Her stomach rumbled again, and the next thing Elsa knew, her little sister had disappeared completely beneath the blankets.

..._I could make her breakfast. **If** Punzie says that's okay._

_ I'm not taking any chances, Anna._

_ I'm keeping you safe...always._

* * *

The moment Rapunzel set foot in Anna's half-scorched apartment, her heart dropped down into her belly. And since she had grabbed breakfast with Kida at the diner she used to work at, her discomfort was downright distressing.

Kida came in the front door afterwards, a bag of cleaning supplies in one hand and several unfolded cardboard boxes. Her shoulder brushed a black-stained wall, leaving behind a sooty smudge. Kida grinned weakly. "**Not** a cleansing fire of the Goddess, huh?"

Rapunzel shrugged, nodded, and wrapped an arm around Kida's lower back as the two ventured into the living room. The fire had spread to half of the living room before it was put out, torching several chairs and a seventies-style recliner seat. Anna's television was covered with soot, and on closer inspection, Rapunzel found a small sticker on the television.

_'Fire repair and recovery. Smits Industrial Cleaning Corp. 628-455-2289.'_

Whirling around, Rapunzel flashed the sticker at Kida. "Um, hey Ki. Let's **only** clean stuff that doesn't have these little stickers on it. This Smits company can probably spruce up her electronics without busting 'em." After that, she plopped the sticker on her girlfriend's puke-green t-shirt and moved on.

"This is one fucked kitchen." Kida cringed when, after resting idly against the refrigerator, she leaned away and found she was slathered in soot from her shoulders, right down to her calves. "Hell's bells, this devil dog done lost her situational awareness."

Rapunzel chuckled fondly before sliding a hand underneath Kida's shirt and up her back. "Hey, if you gotta lose this you won't see me complain. I mean…" She trailed off, hand sliding off of Kida's back as she stared between the kitchen and Anna's bedroom. A tear pricked Rapunzel's right eye, and she blinked it away even as her imagination ran away with a heartbreaking scene.

_'Poor little Larry, caught in the fire. He probably didn't know where to go, so he just crawled to the safest place he could think of._

Muttering quietly that she was going to tackle the cleaning and packing of Anna's bedroom personally, Rapunzel pecked Kida on an already sooty cheek, before claiming some supplies and heading down the hall. On the way, she received a text from Elsa, who asked if making breakfast for her sister was acceptable. That managed to draw a weak giggle from Rapunzel, who quickly mashed out a reply.

_'Yeah, make sure she eats. It can be hard to do that after trauma. If you want, I can show you pictures from when your sister was taking care of me. I lost a lot of weight and I don't want that to happen to Anna. I'll pick up stuff to make burritos tonight. Love you...and just let Anna show you what she needs.'_

Like all other doors in the apartment, Anna's bedroom door was already open, but Rapunzel paused in front of it. She set her cleaning tools down, took several calming breaths, and whispered a hushed chant.

"Negative energy in this place, be released. Return to balance. Weigh heavy on no one."

After three chants of the phrase, Rapunzel pressed her finger against the soot-covered door and drew a circle. Inside the circle she drew a star. Lastly, with head bowed, she completed the spell. "An it harm none, so mote it be."

Memories of the night of the fire sprang up, and Rapunzel gasped as angry tears slid down her cheeks. _Something **is** wrong with her._ Anna, dizzily stumbling and slurring the curses she spewed at the firefighters, flashed brilliantly in Rapunzel's mind. Anger melted into fear, and she whirled around to face the pentacle she drew. Brow furrowed and countenance hotly defensive.

"This place is bad for Anna. She's **never** living here again."

Moments later, Kida stumbled down the hall and gave a shout. "Corona?!"

Rapunzel was bustling around the bed, removing sheets and scrubbing the frame. She offered a wan, apologetic smile. "Sorry. I got mad." She gestured behind Kida.

"Holy...shit." Kida gaped at the bedroom door, splintered right off of its hinges and leaning against the wall.

She couldn't resist taking a picture. "Kicked down the door. Kinda like you were saving someone."

Rapunzel had moved over to Anna's short, oak nightstand, but she turned to meet Kida's knowing stare. "Maybe I am."

_Yes I am._


	115. Chapter 115

Over the next couple of days, Anna's feet took her to the attached bathroom once every afternoon. Her mind was a jumbled mess of past memories, which were largely stomped out by her bitter, helpless self loathing. She could not bring herself to move from the foot of the bed at night, as she was unsure of what would happen afterwards. The thought of what she could do paralyzed her with fear, so she did nothing.

For three days straight, Elsa, Rapunzel, and Kida handled the consequences of the apartment fire. The relief they felt upon learning the fire had been caused by a punctured gas line and Anna's stove malfunctioning was small, but appreciable. The building inspector, who Elsa had seen earlier that year taking the inspection exam, determined that almost all of the damage was a result of the fire. Because of that, the building owner had to pay for repairs.

After scrutinizing the inspector's checklist and the bill, the owner filed one correction. The very next day, Rapunzel showed up with rosy cheeks, an apology, and a check for the full cost of replacing the door.

The building owner grinned often during the short meeting, injecting words and phrases into their conversation that had specific, Wiccan meaning. When he at last accepted the check, he left Rapunzel with wishes for 'brightest blessings'.

Rapunzel stared at the floor back home for the rest of the day, mortification and shame weighing heavy on her shoulders.

_Yeah, I really **shouldn't** have done that. Word gets around fast, and if I hear someone calling me 'that door kicking witch', I'll just cry._

The very next day, however, Rapunzel forgot all about her door kicking troubles. In her quest to clean and pack up all of Anna's things, Rapunzel attacked the messy, stuffed closet with enthusiasm. Many things she came across brought with them sweet memories and affectionate smiles.

_Hungry Hungry Hippos, still in the box? We **so** have to get down with that._

_Those old dollar albums from that yard sale? Anna, you...geek._

Towards the back of the closet filled with goodies, there was a great deal less soot. The irritating air had already caused Rapunzel to sneeze three times that day, and once her eyes started tearing up from the irritation, she stopped gushing over every item she cleaned and began to clean and sort them faster.

_Crockpot, Ugg knock-offs, sheet music for Les Mis. One, two, three...**fifteen** Fall Out Boy keychains. 2014 calendar, 2015 calendar. Laundry bag, and it's full of…_

As Rapunzel hauled out the faded orange mesh laundry sack, a bit of the fraying fabric snagged on the right door. The sound of ripping fabric made her wince, and she hopped backwards in surprise when something tumbled out from the bag tear. Rapunzel clutched at her chest, chuckled dryly, and shot a paranoid glance over her shoulder to make sure Kida hadn't seen her.

_Extra extra, read all about it. Up and coming interior design superstar murdered in cold blood by a...little, orange bottle?_

Rapunzel picked up the bottle carefully, but the white cap was not properly screwed on, and slid off into a pile of well-worn scrunchies. Only a faint sheen of soot covered the label, which was a bit faded and forced Rapunzel to squint to read the fine print. "Anna Arendelle. November 7th, 2015. Vicodin, take one every six hours or as needed for pain. No refills." She cocked an eyebrow, turning the bottle over in her hands, before upending it. "Nothing. I'm gonna guess stab wounds hurt no matter where you get 'em."

From out in the living room, Kida let out a holler bookended by coughs. "Corona, I'm ordering from that fish place down the road. What's your tummy in the mood for?"

Rapunzel grinned, spinning the bottle on the back of her finger as she shouted back. "Hot sex on fine china? Or maybe...cold…" Having already forgotten about the bottle, Rapunzel went to drop it back in the bag. _Glad Banana doesn't have a problem with…_

Rapunzel blinked once. She blinked a second time, before furiously rubbing at her irritated eyes. All the breath rushed out of her lungs in one heavy whoosh, and her hands holding the laundry bag jerked together, closing the bag quickly. Dizzy and with a painfully constricted chest, Rapunzel gulped in a ragged breath before falling back against Anna's old bed.

_Open it, you loon. People...people keep their old medication bottles all the time. As a record of...record of…_

One minute later, Rapunzel had carefully set out each bottle in a semi-circle in front of her. Some had caps, while others didn't. Swallowing thickly as her stomach performed nauseating somersaults, Rapunzel gripped the single bottle she had first found. Her hands shook, and a cold sweat broke out on her forehead. A hushed, repeated whisper followed as she rocked back and forth while eyeing the collection of bottles. "Okay. Okay. O...kay."

_Drinking is one thing...but this, too? Oh, **Anna.**_

Taking a moment to mop her face with the hem of her green blouse, Rapunzel traced a shaky finger along the line of bottles. A bitter taste crept up the back of her throat, and she managed a foul-tasting swallow.

_Names are all cut off on these...bottles. But the hospital is different. Out of...town._

Rapunzel didn't hear the lone bottle with her younger cousin's name hit the floor when she dropped it. Both hands were pressed against her chin, fingertips trapped between teeth as her eyes darted back and forth between the overwhelming collection of bottles. Dread wrapped around Rapunzel's heart as she numbly wracked her brain for every memory she had of Anna. Anna with oddly unexplainable behavior.

_It's...it has to be this. Because. Because, the...the amounts. Five. Ten. Fifteen...and twenty. She's taking more. It's getting...stronger._

Kida shouted again, threatening to order the spiciest thing on the menu at the 'fish place' if she didn't get an actual menu item from her girlfriend. Rapunzel lurched forward at the shout, hands flailing as she scattered the collection of bottles in a blind panic.

She did her best to rein in the hot fright coursing through her veins, but her reply was still an octave higher and full of squeak. "Octo tacos, por favor. Like...**three!**" A moment later, Rapunzel was feverishly stuffing each bottle back into the mesh bag. Her hands still shook and her guts twisted miserably as she pictured Anna over the last six months. Little oddities now suddenly jumped out at her, clear as day in their obviousness. Biting back tears, Rapunzel found the last of the bottles and shoved them in the bag, along with the lone bottle that had Anna's name on it. Hot, helpless tears pricked the corners of her eyes as she tied off the tear in the bag.

_I...intervention. That's the word. But...she's not...she's so...it **can't be right now**. The fire, her parents, everything with...Elsa._ Suddenly finding her mouth agape and her eyes wide, Rapunzel brusquely shook her head and tucked the mesh bag inside her knapsack. She bit back a tremulous sob and let out a feeble snarl. **_No._**_ I don't know why Anna's been using this stuff, and it's not up to me to play detective and get all freaked out. I...I need to talk to somebody first._

From out in the living room, Kida could be heard having an animated chat with the order-taker at Bone Fish Grill.

Cringing as her heart thumped madly, Rapunzel shook her head again and wrapped her arms around her knees. When her phone buzzed, she yanked it out with a breathy, hopeful gasp.

Elsa's text message was like a punch in Rapunzel's gut.

_'Anna came out into the hall today to have leftover burritos with me! She still isn't saying much, but it's something, right? Punzie, I **wish** she'd tell me more. I know there's more going on, and I don't want to force her. I mean, I won't. Little steps are fine, and I'm not trying to downplay how the fire affected my sister, but...I don't know. It doesn't add up. She's hurting...and I can't figure out why. But I'm grateful for the small steps. I'm grateful just to be near her. Okay, love you, don't stay over there too late. ~Elsa'_

Rapunzel's hands shook uncontrollably as her thumbs hovered over the keypad. She sniffled, rubbed a bicep sloppily over her eyes, and hunched over further. She typed one letter, then deleted it. Three letters, then deleted those.

_'Anna has a drug problem please don't freak out…'_

Delete, delete, delete. Huffing hotly, Rapunzel scrunched her nose and frowned bitterly. _Don't freak out. Yeah, coming from the...oh Goddess, I **am** freaking out. I don't...I don't want to screw this up. I need...something. Some**one**…_

When Rapunzel's cell phone buzzed again, she nearly flung it into the closet in surprise. Sniffling wetly, she let out an airy whimper, before reading Elsa's latest text message.

_'You know how Anna always said she wanted to see one of the D&D games I play? Well, Mulan asked if we wanted to have a special Sunday game here at **our** place. She's worried about Anna, too...do you think that would be a good idea? Have some friends over, just a quiet afternoon. Korra, Merida, and Saffron have been asking about her, too. Would that be too much for Anna right now? Let me know. Love you...an awful lot. ~Elsa'_

Only when Rapunzel had read the text three times non-stop did she finally let out the breath she hadn't realized she was holding. Her heart weighed a bit less heavy, and she pressed a lingering kiss to the cell phone screen. A shaky sigh followed, and after applying a firm bite to each of her thumbs, Rapunzel managed to calm down enough to compose a message to another one of her friends.

_'Hi, Mulan. Sorry to just zoom in out of nowhere...but I need help. Can I meet you somewhere, sometime, to talk about something? It's...a very delicate issue thing. Any time is fine, but...sooner is better, please. Thanks. ~Rapunzel'_

Rapunzel hit _send_, then flopped back against the bed. A weary sigh slipped from her mouth as her body went limp, drained of energy and inundated with worry and stress. She closed her eyes and tried to focus on her breathing.

_One step at a time. Do this...right. _A bit of color had returned to her cheeks, and Rapunzel rubbed her sweaty palms against her shorts. _Those bottles were all empty, though...and Anna is staying inside at our place. Maybe that's a little blessing; means she can't go out and get more...pills. From whoever. Oh Goddess if I find out who sells her that stuff, an it harm none be damned, I'm gonna kick their teeth in and then…_

Suddenly, Kida leapt into the bedroom and dove onto Anna's now soot-free bed. She shouted merrily. "Creature from Gay Lagoon! **Blargh!**"

Rapunzel shrieked and flung herself blindly into the closet.

* * *

It was half past five when Rapunzel and Kida finally returned from their day of cleaning. Dipper immediately padded over to greet the pair, nuzzling their ankles insistently as if the fact that they both had arms full of packed boxes and cleaning supplies didn't matter. Motoko and Miles Davis glanced over from their hiding spot underneath the spiral staircase, surveying the scene for any potential danger. Not to them, but to the newest member of their pack.

It had been Kida who suggested using the low-hanging rise of the staircase against the corner of the first floor as Larry's bedding area. Afterwards, she'd briefly wondered if the two older cats would be displeased at the loss of their favorite hiding place, but Rapunzel had quickly assured her girlfriend that they adored Anna's sloth. From the moment Larry arrived at the two-story apartment in his owner's arms Friday night, he was never without a feline escort. Or two. Or three.

"Oh, just...**look** at the dear." After setting down her armload of bags, Kida cooed sweetly at the sight of Elsa fast asleep on the sofa. She stepped to the side and turned to gauge Rapunzel's reaction, chuckling at the sight of her girlfriend grumbling and unable to see over her own precarious stack of boxes. Kida quickly took them. "Go get your nerdface."

Rapunzel breathed a sigh of relief and rubbed her sore biceps, but paused at Kida's side for a moment and stood on her tip-toes in order to whisper. "You sure you're okay? Comfortable, I mean? We might...be a little bit."

Kida batted a hand dismissively, then stumbled as she lunged to re-grasp the stack of boxes. "I'm fine. I'll whip up a feast with a little bit of everything and bring it up to Anna. Offer it...**gently.** And whatever else she may want." Kida noticed that despite Rapunzel's nod, there was still a fair amount of worry etched onto her features. When Kida sighed, it was laced with understanding and not exasperation. "I know what not to say. Try to relax, honey. You're doing fine...and remember, we're all going to do this **together.**"

Rapunzel sighed and nodded again, but instructed Kida to put the boxes on the ground right there. A moment later, she had her girlfriend wrapped up in a firm embrace. Burying her face against the crook of Kida's neck, Rapunzel managed a wavering reply. "Thanks, Ki. This is...scary."

_I've been scared to tell Anna I'm concerned about her well-being for awhile now. Scared she'd...push me away. But that only started when she told us she was grossed out by what Elsa and I share._

Rapunzel waved and mustered a fond grin as Kida disappeared up the stairs. Dipper, having had quite enough of being ignored, stood up and pawed against Rapunzel's thigh. She warbled warmly, scooping up her youngest cat and brushing her floofy tummy fur. "You enjoying our new company?" Eyes drifting towards her sleeping older cousin, Rapunzel's stomach clenched in anticipation of the conversation to come. "They might be here for awhile."

_This...this sort of thing is different. It's potentially life-threatening. House fire, depression, catatonic state all be damned...I'd **teleport** upstairs right now and lay it all out for Banana. _

Sighing heavily, Rapunzel playfully tossed Dipper onto the empty sofa, before making her way over to her slumbering Elsa. "Wake up, little nerd. Come out and...play with me."

_But an intervention is a team effort. Family and friends. Superior numbers...and love overload._

_ Nobody knows, though. As far as Anna goes, I'm **already** on love overload. I want her here forever._

* * *

As much as Kida had reassured Rapunzel that she was alright spending the evening alone with Anna and could handle the special level of care that a semi-catatonic person needed...Kida was quickly coming to terms with the fact that she really was **not** prepared. Or at the very least, she had no idea if she was prepared.

Shortly after seven o'clock, Kida hauled up the last three foods she'd cobbled together as dinner options for herself and Anna. There were nine in total, running the gamut from fresh, marketplace salmon to apple cobbler topped with caramel and whipped cream. She'd made use of every standing, wooden tray in the apartment, and after stepping back to admire her handiwork, came to an embarrassed realization. "Jumpin' Jubilee in a fuck tree, I put you in a literal food **prison.**"

The left, right, and bottom sides of the bed were, in fact, lined with trays of lukewarm food which left Anna little room to escape, had she the desire to. As it was, however, she stayed wrapped up in the blanket she'd brought from downstairs the previous night. Her fingertips were visible amid the folds of blankets as they alternated between tapping together and wiggling up and down against each other. Her eyes were downcast and sported faint patches of dark, puffy skin underneath. Kida's self-deprecating little joke caused Anna to crack a small half-smile for just a few moments, before she shivered and withdrew again.

Kida frowned softly and rubbed her hands together in front of her mouth before clasping them. Her brow furrowed in consternation as she gazed at her seemingly empty friend. After a few moments, one of Rapunzel's points of advice came back to her in a flash of realization.

_'It's okay to not be able to figure her out. But don't stand and stare; don't **try** to figure her out right there. I don't know much, but I can **guarantee** Anna's hurting. She's hurting and thinking. Thinking about nothing...and about **everything.** Don't give her another reason to worry...or feel guilty. When you're with her, have a plan. Take action and do something. Even if it's as dumb as dipping your face into whipped cream and carving little symbols onto your forehead and cheeks.'_

_ "A plan. A plan. Do something...anything."_ After a moment, Kida's expression lit up, and she bolted out of the bedroom and down the stairs.

When she returned, it was with an armload of _Rolling Stones_ magazines and a determined grin. Pulling up a chair, she plopped down and, ignoring both the shepherd's pie in front of her and her own growling stomach, flipped to a random page and began to read aloud. "For the week of March 2, 1974. On the Billboard Hot 100 list, number one went to…"

An unidentifiable croak wafted from the rolled up blankets by the foot of the bed. A series of raw-throated coughs followed, after which Anna's monotone voice was somewhat more recognizable. "Seasons in the Sun. Terry Jacks. Three weeks…"

A sweet pang of triumph struck Kida's heart, and she shivered in her chair as her eyes flitted over the recorded list. Her smile widened, and she opened her mouth to try another date, but paused when she realized Anna was still talking in her low, neutral tone.

"...twenty third. Dark Lady. Cher. One week on top. March thirtieth. Sunshine on My Shoulders. John Denver. One week…"

Careful to distract from the dead-on-accurate response Anna gave, Kida inched her chair a bit closer to the nearby row of food trays. She split the shepherd's pie in half and dropped a number of grapes onto the larger plate, which she then rested at the very edge of the bed. Going back to find another article to peruse and possibly read aloud later, Kida snacked on her own portion of shepherd's pie...right up until her ears picked up a pause in Anna's encyclopedic knowledge.

Kida looked up, saw Anna carefully cupping a number of grapes by her chin, as every so often she dipped her mouth low and captured one to chew thoroughly. Kida allowed herself one single second to stare and admire in joyful success, before returning her attention to her copy of _Rolling Stone._ The sound of Anna chewing was like music to her ears.

_One little success. Now let's see if I can't find something **else** in one of these that might interest her. I hope Rapunzel and Elsa are also having some kind of...**success.**_

* * *

Rapunzel and Elsa arrived at the park. With hot dogs in hand, Elsa giggled at a group of toddlers constructing a town in a sandbox while Rapunzel waved half-heartedly at several colorfully dressed friends. Every so often, her purple with green rabbits satchel bumped against her side and rattled. With each rattle, Rapunzel's strained smile faltered a bit more, and she pressed closer against her cousin's side.

The pair had a no hand holding rule when out in view of others, but Elsa rarely complained about general proximity, and Rapunzel was taking full advantage of that fact. "How about we go up to the pavilion? With this beautiful weather, nobody's gonna be bugging us."

Elsa cocked an eyebrow, but said nothing as the pair trekked up a short hill to the pavilion. She listened patiently as Rapunzel made two more thinly veiled allusions to a difficult discussion topic. Eventually, Elsa noticed that Rapunzel was paying more attention to the satchel in her lap than either Elsa herself or Rapunzel's barely touched hot dog. She chuckled weakly, feeling the sudden urge to check their surroundings again before she spoke up. "I'm really going to try hard not to freak out, because that's the third time you said that, and it's like you're building me up **to** freak out. Obviously, it's something that's got you…"

Rapunzel's thick swallow was audible as she jerked the satchel's zipper open with one harsh movement. From it she withdrew a used plastic bag from the nearby CVS. She gripped the handles tightly, squeezing them together as she passed the bag across the table. The bottom of the bag slid right over her hot dog, taking with it a generous glob of ketchup, mustard, and onions. Her voice was wavering. "I...I found these in Anna's bedroom closet. Her...I found them when I was cleaning. There."

Elsa nodded slowly, her left hand grasping the bag atop Rapunzel's, and her brow furrowed when her cousin didn't let go. Eyes dewey and pleading, Rapunzel's hand remained locked in place. She only relented when Elsa had worked a thumb in between those clenching fingers and wiggled it. "Easy does it, mouse. Is it a pile of unpaid bills?" Elsa smiled weakly as she opened the bag. Her brow furrowed as she stared for a few moments, gently shifting the open bag from left to right. "I...I don't get it."

Rapunzel's voice was hoarse yet tense. "Take them out. R-read them."

That's just what Elsa did. She scanned each one, mouthing the printed words before placing bottle after bottle in a neat row in front of her half-eaten hot dog. She blinked several times, slowly, eyes flicking from one label to the next as her response trickled out. "I'm...sorry? I mean, I don't know what this medicine is for. I mean, I haven't seen...wait." In the blink of an eye, Elsa snatched two bottles with her right hand and one with her left. Another bottle fell over backwards, rolling up against the remainder of the row. Eyes narrowed, Elsa scrutinized the bottles in her left hand, then the lone bottle in her right. Her words rushed out faster. "Wait. Wait. **Wait.** No, these two were mine." Jerking her head from left to right and back yet again, Elsa stammered hotly, before peering closer at the rest of the bottles. "I mean...yes, yes, that's right. The doctor prescribed me this for my broken arm. Anna said her hand still hurt, so I called in the refills. That was in February...I **think**?"

With each passing second, Elsa devolved into an overwhelmed, stuttering mess. Her hands shook, she dropped a bottle on the table, and accidentally knocked two more over while trying to pick up the first. After she had leaned over to snatch another bottle that had fallen to the ground, Rapunzel cleared her throat shakily. "Elsa. Honey." With the touch of a hand to her girlfriend's twitching wrist, she stilled Elsa's movement. Heartbreak coursed through Rapunzel's voice. "It's Anna. She's...I think she has a problem."

Elsa was struck dumb for several long moments. Her features raced from confusion, to worry, and moved right into fear as her gaze rapidly switched between the bottles and Rapunzel's forlorn frown. "Oh my God." Finally able to tear her gaze away from the staggering collection of bottles, Elsa was unable to resist leaning over the table until her face was inches from Rapunzel's. She whispered hotly. "Oh my...God." Through vision quickly becoming blurry, Elsa stared at her sister's printed name on the lone bottle in her left hand. "Oh...oh my God." When she directed a final, lingering stare at the two bottles in her right hand which bore her own name, Elsa choked out a guttural sob. "**Oh my God.** I had no...no idea. I mean, I thought something was wrong, but this...Rapunzel, **I** gave her some of these."

Rapunzel forced herself to draw a steadying breath, eyes closing for a moment as she nodded. Her hands automatically sought out Elsa's, loosening the grip she had on the bottles. "Nerdface...I know." First, the bottle with Anna's name dropped onto the table. Seconds later, the two bottles bearing Elsa's name followed. Rapunzel immediately latched onto Elsa's suddenly clammy hands, a sad smile gracing her lips. "Your baby sister said she was in pain. Maybe she **was**, then. You just wanted to make her feel better...that's all you **ever** wanted." She sighed deeply as Elsa nodded, before continuing in a halting tone. "You can't blame yourself. You didn't know. None of us did. **None of us.**"

This time it was Elsa who smiled sadly. She sniffled, moved to wipe away her tears, before remembering her hands were otherwise occupied. She chose to keep them right where they were, thumbs massaging in slow circles against the back of Rapunzel's hands. "No, I know I shouldn't." Another wet sniffle, followed by shoulders drooping. "But that doesn't mean I can't...or won't." Turning her head to the left, Elsa stared down into the park. Across the field, two families engaged in a spirited game of frisbee football. Elsa grimaced, forcing her eyes back to her and Rapunzel's joined hands. "Why would she even…"

At that, Rapunzel gave a hard squeeze. "Stop, lover." Her eyes narrowed and she jutted her chin out. "You don't...**don't** want to do that." The gaze Elsa leveled at her, incredulous and guilt-ridden, quickly sapped Rapunzel's resolve. She slumped down and stared at her flimsy flip-flops. A hundred images of Anna from years past raced through her mind. Rapunzel watched her own toes curl and squinted as a tear leaked out. "I know. You...you can't help it."

Elsa managed a jerky nod, before she bit her bottom lip and stared off towards the slowly setting sun. The laughter of children all around the pair sounded as though they were suddenly under water. After a few minutes Elsa realized that Rapunzel had joined her in searching the sun for answers, and after a dry cough, she probed her mind for the next logical step. When none presented itself, she blurted out the question she was most familiar with, when under duress. "Does anybody else...have you told anyone else?"

Rapunzel quickly looked back, eyes glazed over and cheeks quite rosy. After she blinked, the dewy sheen over her eyes reasserted itself. "Um, I figured Kida should know. Just because she lives with us for now and if we have to go anywhere, like tonight...I don't really want Anna to be alone. You know?" What had started as tentative, carefully chosen words, quickly picked up speed. Rapunzel only paused long enough to catch a brief glimpse of Elsa nodding, and to gulp down a breath of air, before tapping their joined hands together and fumbling onward. "I also told Mulan...well, a little bit. I'm sorry I told her before you but I was sort of freaking out myself and she was the first person who came to mind." Rapunzel's rushed words halted abruptly when she felt lips press against the knuckles on her left hand. She swallowed thickly and nodded.

The relief in Elsa's voice, though small, was evident. "No, that's good. A psychologist should have training in dealing with...addiction." Her head drooped, and she whined gratefully when she felt Rapunzel loosen her grip. Elsa folded her arms on the picnic table and rested her chin on her forearms. When the row of pill bottles filled her vision, she sighed weakly and turned her head. "I guess that's what this is."

Minutes ticked by as Elsa watched the sun dip lower and lower. Below First National Bank, below Toyota, and below Stephens Investment Management. Shadows grew long, stretching out over the city and eventually melting into the darkness that was settling. Cool air nipped at her cheeks and childrens' laughter faded, but Elsa's thoughts were only starting to gain traction.

_How much is she hurting herself with this...behavior?_

_ Why can't she just come out and say what she's hiding?_

_ What she's hiding._

Elsa's rosy cheeks burned as she tried to burrow into the picnic tabletop. Her stomach twisted and flopped miserably. She pictured Anna as a child, in snapshots growing up courtesy of Rapunzel, and into the vibrant young woman she was today. The dullness in Anna's eyes had not been obvious before...but the sweet ache in Elsa's chest never went away.

_What I'm hiding. But this isn't about me. I'm scared...for her. I'm…_

Rapunzel's voice was sweet and low, her hands massaging Elsa's tense shoulders. "We shouldn't stay out too late. Especially if we're having a little get-together tomorrow, hmm?"

Elsa was quick to agree, taking care in packing up the empty, orange bottles to ensure none were left behind. She quietly volunteered to carry her cousin's satchel home, and the pair walked in silence until they reached the park exit. Suddenly aware of Rapunzel's hand in hers, Elsa moved closer, effectively hiding their clasped hands between their close bodies. It was only then that both she and Rapunzel found their voices again as they walked home.

The pair shared hushed, crestfallen thoughts on placing blame on any of Anna's friends. Rapunzel counted the smallest of blessings, including the fact that Anna's post-fire state left her not wanting to go outside.

"She doesn't want to go out. Means she can't, you know...get more."

Elsa mutely agreed, before hotly insisting she couldn't stomach the idea of accusing anybody. She didn't want to think that any of her sister's friends had ill intentions. The intervention weighed heavy on their hearts as they turned onto their street.

"This isn't about us, now. It's just about her." Rapunzel's tone was resolute.

Elsa latched onto the strength she heard, walking a bit taller and squeezing her cousin's hand harder. "We can't let her run from this." _From us._

Their thoughts were mirrored as they headed back into the apartment complex.

_Bury my feelings for her deeper. If showering her with kisses would effect any change...but I can't fix this. All I can do is shine a light on her problem._

* * *

By the time Elsa and Rapunzel arrived on the third floor, they were both in a small-bladder dance-off. Three hurried rounds of paper, rock, scissors, ensured Elsa would be the one waddling up to the master bathroom, while Rapunzel used the first floor toilet.

"It's okay, nerdface. Peeing your pants in a new place is totally a rite of passage."

Both women were far too focused on their respective mad dashes to a toilet to see if Kida was downstairs. Elsa stumbled into the master bedroom, cheeks rosy as she was quite certain her feet were already somehow damp.

_Either I peed myself or...was the carpet wet?_

She shot a glance over towards the master bed, managing a queasy grin alongside a whimper. "Have a nice night, Anna? Sorry, about to pee myself!"

When Elsa's bare feet hit the bathroom floor, she skidded halfway across until she managed to latch onto the whirlpool bathtub at the far end. Her hands slipped, splashing inside of the lukewarm water filling the tub.

Water slowly soaked up into Elsa's jeans as she slowly stood up, steadied herself, and looked around. Her brow creased and her lips turned down in a perplexed frown.

_What is going on, here?_

The urge to pee completely forgotten, Elsa tip-toed over the wet floor and back into the bedroom. "Anna? Did you want to take a...bath?" Her eyes locked onto an immense pile of sheets, and she was so focused on looking for the usual movement that she failed to spot her sister's t-shirt and jeans crumpled up on the floor. Elsa's feet tangled in the clothing and she flopped face-first onto the pile of bed sheets.

"Anna?!"

From downstairs came a blood curdling shriek that Elsa could only **assume** belonged to Rapunzel.

"**Elsa! Where are you? I need you!**"

Wet jeans clinging to her calves, Elsa bolted down the hall and hurtled downstairs. The instant she hit the floor, Rapunzel had grabbed her by the wrist and was hauling her back to the front door. "Wait, Rapunzel, wa-I can't find…"

"There was an...**accident.**" Rapunzel's suddenly hoarse voice was streaked with fear, her face white as a sheet. Her bottom lip trembled uncontrollably as her phone slipped out of her shaking hand. "Hospital. Go."

One final shared, terrified look was all it took. Elsa charged down the hall, heart clenching maddeningly as Rapunzel's broken sobs lit up her ears.

_We shouldn't have left. We shouldn't have._

_ **Anna.**_

* * *

_'Corona, it's...she was in the tub. Anna, taking a bath. I told her she could. Then...oh **Goddess**, I called nine one one as soon as...Anna? **Anna!** Get Elsa and go to the hospital, I think I hear the paramedics and...**shit**-'_

A sharp burst of static, then silence.

Rapunzel had forgotten her phone, but she didn't need it to recall Kida's message. The words trickled out of her lips, breathless and hoarse as tears streamed down her cheeks. She couldn't stop her mouth from repeating the short, interrupted phone message over and over and over again.

Elsa fought off the agonizing fear threatening to tear away her consciousness and drove faster.

* * *

_'You've all got a...really comfortable thing going on here. It seems...so nice. Sorry for...you know.'_

_I told Anna that I really didn't know. I said that after I go overseas next week, I'll be trusting her to take over babysitting Elsa and Rapunzel._

_I laugh about it as I finish cleaning up our little dinner party. I laugh, but my throat's dry and I know my cheeks are pink. I haven't heard Anna talk this much since her party. Before the fire._

_Did she really just ask if it was alright if she took a bath? I told her it was fine, that she was in for a real treat. Here, I'll even start filling the tub for her...lots and lots of bubbles, too._

_It would make sense if she was cold right now. But I won't say anything._

_'Hey...thanks. I mean, I can't replace you. Wouldn't try. But...will do my best.'_

_I won't forget how Anna looks right now. A little tired. A little sad. But so...that's some kind of love she's got._

_A blur. Korra at the door. Somebody screaming. My hands are wet. Pressed against wet skin. Breathe. Breathe. **Breathe.**_

_Nine one one. Call Corona. Don't let go._

_Sirens. Moving fast now._

_I'm physically guided over to a room and instructed to wait. I'm...not alone._

_It's only after I've worn a path into the waiting room's carpet that I realize I lost my phone somewhere. It...it got wet._

_I've been waiting for ten hours. Ten...minutes._

_Korra has to work in a few hours. My right arm feels cold. I guess she was just hanging onto it while I paced._

_Now a person in a white lab coat is talking to me. They're throwing words at me. My brain strains to catch up. Capture anything._

_'Overdose. Water. Respiratory Distress. Unconscious. Coma.'_

_Terror seizes me and I reach back for my military training. Maintain bearing. Don't...don't lose it._

_My face is pressed against the glass. Through the blinds I see Anna. I see tubes. Wires. _

_'...will do my best.'_

_One minute I'm alone, and the next, Elsa and Rapunzel draw me into an embrace. I hear crying but I don't know if it's me. I numbly spit out the words my brain managed to collect from the doctor._

_My right jeans pocket is on fire. It burns. It digs into my hip._

_I reach into the pocket and pull out a bottle. I must have picked it up when I was fumbling to find Anna's ID._

_I put her jeans on the chair. I heard the rattle. I should have checked her pockets._

_Somebody takes the bottle out of my hands. They swear a blue streak._

_This time, when I hear crying, I **know** it's me._

* * *

_Okay, okay Hans, I get it. You're sorry about what happened to Anna. But you're gonna go visit her, right?_

_Right after I finish my double shift, that's what I'm gonna do._

_I just dropped off a big envelope of leather patches at the shoe repair place. The guy asked where the usual courier is...says she always has a new, lame sneaker joke that he looks forward to._

_I tell him what I tell everyone else: Anna's out of commission, but will be back on the route as soon as she can manage. Lots of people on her route miss her._

**_I_**_ miss her. I miss her and it's only been, like, 12 hours since...**don't think about it.**_

_It must've been showing on my face or something, because Asami actually asked me to come inside the engineering building. Just to give me a **proper hug.**_

_I sort of felt like crying, but it wasn't quite there._

_I wanted to **tell her**, or maybe that counselor friend of Anna's on campus, Mulan._

_I couldn't sleep last night. Thoughts just wouldn't stop bashing around in my head. What would've happened if I didn't stop by Elsa and Rapunzel's place to check on Anna last night. If I didn't bug Kida into letting me creep upstairs and surprise Monster._

_If I didn't peek into the bathroom just when I did._

_God, I still feel her wet back pressed against my shirt. The way her wet hair smelled. How her eyes just opened for a second, she coughed up water everywhere, and her **scared voice.**_

**_'I'm sorry. I'm suh…'_**

_Shit, my legs forgot how to work. I can't...I can't move._

_I can't even stand up._

_I better text Saffron and ask if she can grab the stuff from a grocery store or something. I can't...oh god, **Anna.** If I'd just been a little faster. Gotten there a little sooner._

_I'll get up in a minute. I'll leave and get back to finishing up Anna's route...soon. _

_Asami's really patient to just sit here with me, like this. I tell her it's sweet of her to offer to come to the hospital with me...but I know going anywhere out of her routine is hard for her._

_But I'm scared...so I ask her to come with me. Once my legs start working again, anyway._

* * *

_I wave goodbye to Uncle Hic. Then, when he turns to go, I demand a hug. I can tell he was crying earlier. His cheeks are still a little bit red and puffy...like mine._

_He says he's going to stop by Elsa and Rapunzel's apartment to check on their animals. They haven't even been gone a day, though, so there's no way they're out of food or anything...but I don't say that. He needs to do **something**. I remind him that Larry gives high quality cuddles, and promise to see him at the hospital later._

_Beatrice is helping the girl scouts with their cookie sales; there she is, right outside the CVS I'm heading to. I buy three boxes, super glad I remembered Anna's favorite is the caramel-chocolate ones with the little bits in them._

_Later, when I'm in the store, Beatrice sneaks up and surprise-attacks me with well-wishes. She doesn't know what happened, so I'm a little confused...until I remember I'm standing in front of a wall of get well cards. I just tell her a friend's in the hospital, and she gives me a big hug._

_I don't have time to just stand around and cry...but it's really hard **not** to. I realize I'm gonna be late to meet Merida for a ride to the hospital if I don't hurry up, so Beatrice helps me do some emergency hospital visitor shopping. She sends me off with another hug and wishes for a speedy recovery for my friend._

_I feel my backpack wiggle, and I know one of those precious, bitty Girl Scouts snuck an extra box of cookies inside. I try to turn, wave, and start running down the sidewalk at the same time._

_I fall down, of course. Beatrice helps me up and gives me this super motherly, worried as heckies stare as I cross the street._

_I make it to the park. I walk in circles for five minutes. I get a text from Anna's girlfriend. Some words are spelled wrong and there's no periods or commas. I tell her it's alright if she can't make it today, I'll bring her love to Anna in a big hug. I don't hear back, which has me worried...until Merida texts me saying she can't pick me up._

_She's taking care of personal business. She'll meet me at the hospital a little later. **And** she ordered me an Uber car._

_I'm confused, but I get in the car when it pulls up. I don't ask Merida what she's doing that is so awfully important today. It must be important if it's keeping her from visiting Anna._

_This car smells freakishly fresh. I'm afraid I'll dig holes in the nice, leather interior with my anxiety scratching, so I make fists and shove my hands between my knees._

_I miss Anna. I feel rotten...for everyone._

_I wish Merida was here._

* * *

_Oh fuckin' great, now **I'm** crying, too._

_Sure, he's probably crying because he's got a busted jaw now._

_I don't know...maybe he's a little sad that he fucked up the little bit of a relationship **we** were just starting to have._

_It sure as hell makes me sad, and **that** makes me angry. Almost angry enough to forget that my hand hurts like a son of a bitch...but standing around here and wailing on him is pointless, now. _

_I promise him that if I ever see him with Anna again, I'll break every bone in his sorry body._

_I scream. I wish he'd throw those pills in the god damn Bay. I show him the bottle. I tell him my friend who works at that old time restaurant saw him give it to Anna._

_He has the nerve to ask me if I still want the album he's editing. I tell him nobody cares about the fucking album right now._

_It feels like it's turning my guts rotten and black inside just to **talk** about that thing when Anna's laying on a hospital bed...so I just stop talking about it._

_I ask him why he has to always fuck things up. I sit down hard, sliding down the wall in the hall of whatever rat-infested junkie house I found him in._

_He tries to come close to, I don't know, fuckin' hug me or something._

_I scream louder. I lunge at him and swing my busted-ass hand._

_Then he's gone. He's gone, and I tune out **my** pain as I find the Tank and drive the twenty minutes to the hospital._

_The bottle's in my pocket. I should give it back to Kida. Just in case they need it for, like...anything._

_I tell Elsa and Rapunzel that they won't ever have to deal with my pill-selling shit stain of a stepbrother again. I tell them I'm sorry. Great, I'm crying again._

_I can't feel my hand._

_Next thing I know, Saf appears out of nowhere and gives me holy hell for getting hurt. She's got me by the arm and a confused nurse by an arm. She makes sure I get my hand wrapped. Splinted. Whatever._

_I was gonna go press my face up against the glass and stare through the blinds at Anna. But now Saf's just bawling on my lap and I've only got one good hand. So I hold her close and tell her everything will be alright. Chickie's gonna wake up._

_Don't cry. Don't...oh never mind. You can cry._

_And so can I._

* * *

_I forgot how to be a sister. Your sister. It's been so long and I've doubted myself so much._

_Right now, I just want to be close to you._

_The doctor finally let us in. They limited visitors in the room to five at a time, but Kida stepped out for a minute and Saffron's seeing to it that Merida gets treated. It worked out._

_It worked out._

_Please come back to us, Anna. I'll be anything you need. I'll be as close, or as far, as you want me to be._

_Your left hand is cold. So cold. My hands aren't much warmer, though...but I've got warm breath. I'll do what I can for you._

_I need to tell you how I feel for you, Anna. I **need** to. No matter what you may think...or what Rapunzel may think. I need you to know._

_And after that...we'll get you help._

_But you have to come back, first. We need you here._

_I...oh, poor Rapunzel fell asleep over there. I'll go tuck her in. Nobody else is in the room with us right now?_

_So I kiss her. She mumbles in her sleep, gripping the flimsy bed sheet tighter. I sleepily wonder if the hospital has accommodations for visitors of patients in critical care._

_Critical care._

_I turn to make my way back to Anna's bedside, but I stop when I see Korra in the doorway. Just outside is that friend of hers, from campus._

_I tug her into the room, and all of a sudden I'm crying again. She doesn't really know what to make of it, but I feel her trembling. I hold her close. I thank her for what she did. I bring her over to Anna, and she fumbles with her own hands for a moment._

_When I put Anna's left hand in hers, the first thing Korra notices is how warm Anna's hand is. I'm very tired, but I don't want to sleep just yet, so I rest my head on the edge of Anna's bed and listen to Korra talk about the people who asked after my baby sister._

_When Korra stops holding Anna's hand, I reclaim it. I'll keep it warm._

_I kiss her hand and watch her chest rise and fall. I'll never go to sleep. Come back._

* * *

_I wake up to the smell of Thai food. Not just any Thai food, but that completely amazing Thai food from that totally stellar place on SFAI's campus. It's on a table two feet from my face, and I blush as I notice Elsa and Mulan staring at me._

_They have food as well. Must be dinner time._

_The beeping of the heart monitor trickles into my ears, and all of a sudden I struggle to breathe. Sitting up is difficult. Looking at my sweet, little cousin is even harder._

_I manage to swallow a few bites of food, before I drop my fork on the floor. Tears prick the corners of my eyes, and I quickly pad around the table so that I can bury my face in the crook of Elsa's neck. I tell her I'm going to run home and pack up some of our things to stay the night here. Or several nights._

_I feel her hand slide up my cheek. It's so warm. It's so warm that I can't stay there any more._

_The tears are falling fast now and there's only one place I want to put them. I mash my face against the special, pre-warmed blankets covering Anna. Even though she isn't conscious, I still hear her stomach rumble. I feel it quiver._

_I cry harder, sucking in heavy, shuddering breaths._

_Banana, you don't get to leave. I'm going to tell you everything...and then you **still** can't leave._

_Not before then...and not after._

_I stay with you for as long as I can, but it doesn't make me hurt less. I feel your spirit trapped inside and it claws at my insides. Come back to us...to me._

_I'll show you. I'll…_

_No, wait, I guess I'll run to the elevator like a weepy coward. It hurts too much to be with you. I sit down hard, not caring which button I press._

_When the door opens, I don't look up. But a moment later, I smell Kida. I hear Kida. I feel Kida._

_Her voice, as weary and dry as it is, slips through me like a warm breeze. 'I've got things for you and Elsa. To sleep in...and stuff. Tell me what you need from me.'_

_I bawl myself hoarse for ten minutes, and when I come to, I'm tucked back in by the window. Kida is squeezing my feet and Elsa has draped herself over my belly. I tangle a hand in her messed-up hair._

_I watch Anna breathe in and out._

_I pray to my Goddess, first. Then I pray to any others that may be listening._

_'Bring her back to us. To me. I won't use brakes on my love any more. I won't.'_

* * *

The Zuckerberg San Francisco General Hospital had two single bed visitor rooms and two double bed rooms. They were tucked away on the third floor, right between a row of sleep-study offices and a pair of hearing test exam rooms. As worn-out as Kida was, she had politely nagged Anna's evening-shift nurse into checking if any rooms were available for the night.

"Sorry, they aren't. I can check again in an hour but...sorry again, I'll be back as soon as I can." Shooting a flummoxed glare at her clipboard, the nurse turned and mumbled a few unintelligible words into a wrist communicator before turning and hurrying back out.

Kida turned back to Elsa and Rapunzel, smiling wearily as the two remained glued to Anna's bedside. Swiping a hand down over her face, Kida wandered back into the hallway with a determined mutter. "She's not contagious. There should be an **easier** solution here."

Five minutes later, Kida returned with her head held a bit higher. Behind her came the newly arrived midnight shift head nurse, hair still down and still lugging around her handbag. She towed along two cots, lassoed together with ACE bandage strips and just slim enough to fit in through the doorway. She pushed the makeshift cot-bed into the room, snatched Anna's medical chart-laden clipboard from a wall holster, and flipped through it, before having a quiet word with Kida. "Sorry, newbie on shift. Poor initiative, whatever judgment."

Kida smiled warmly at that, and opened her mouth to respond, but turned when Rapunzel's scratchy voice lit the air with surprise. "Oh...oh, Lynz. I was working down through a list and...I don't really remember where I stopped." She rubbed her eyes, blinked, then rubbed them again at the sight of the crude bed.

"Don't stress, I heard about it an hour after drop-off." Circling the bed and surrounding clump of monitoring equipment with the air of a practiced professional, Lynsey quickly switched out Anna's twin covers for fresh, warm ones. She double checked several tubes leading from Anna's arms and side, fiddled with the mask over her mouth, and adjusted the air conditioning. "Page me any time next twelve hours at four six one. Superior service guaranteed." Despite her night having just begun, Lynsey was clearly worn down. She tried not to let it show, though, as she plopped a warm, folded blanket and pillow on both Rapunzel and Elsa's laps.

Elsa swallowed thickly, unable to resist reaching out and laying a hand on Lynsey's wrist as the latter produced a comb and swiped it through Anna's bangs. "Thank you. You're just...thanks."

Eyes narrowing as she stared at the comb for a perplexed moment, Lynsey wiped at her pink cheeks, before handing the comb over to Elsa. "Maybe you want to...do this. I'll make sure night service is quiet over here if you all want to catch some shut eye."

The trio stared as Lynsey made a hasty exit. Kida followed soon after, insisting she promised Kristoff she'd help him with some restaurant stucco work the next day. When both Rapunzel and Elsa frowned lightly, Kida produced a fresh bag of supplies Saffron had dropped off. With her girlfriend and her dear friend distracted, Kida made a quiet escape.

First, Rapunzel pulled out a small bouquet of sunflowers. She inhaled the scent greedily and her shoulders visibly slumped. "That sweet child." Taking care to rearrange the flowers in the vase on the side table, Rapunzel added the new joins, before letting her fingers trail down one of Anna's disheveled braids. A faint huff followed, after which she took it upon herself to re-fashion the braid. Every time Rapunzel brushed against Anna's jaw line, she hunched over lower. Her bottom lip quivered.

When Elsa tried to speak, all that came out was a dry cough. She noticed she'd garnered her cousin's attention, though, and rested her elbows by Anna's right arm as she passed over a pink notebook. "What would you say to her?"

Rapunzel met Elsa's pleading stare for a good ten seconds, slowly accepting both the notebook and the blue pen that followed. Tears pricked the corners of her eyes, and it was only when she stared down at Anna's left wrist and saw the wristwatch she'd been bought was missing that Rapunzel heard Elsa sniffle. "Everything. All...all the things. Y-you?"

Elsa fumbled with another notebook, this one green with purple stars. She couldn't seem to will her hands to cease trembling, so she exhaled raggedly and rested a cheek against Anna's right arm. "Let's…" Her voice failed her and she gripped her red pen tighter, fighting off the urge to bury her face against Anna's stomach and weep afresh. "Let's...find out."

Seven pages later and Elsa was no closer to a satisfactory first sentence. She had taken to steadying her pen-holding right hand with her left, but when Rapunzel's arms encircled her collar, Elsa nearly dropped her pen.

"We should get comfy. For this."

Elsa managed a numb nod, blushing as she turned to see Rapunzel pulling down the blinds all over the room. The steady beat of Anna's heart monitor kept time as the pair of girlfriends shucked off jackets, sneakers, and a trace of heaviness. They crawled carefully into the double-cot bed, Rapunzel first and Elsa second.

No sooner had Rapunzel settled comfortably against her girlfriend's side, then Elsa rolled out of bed, leaving Rapunzel to flop backwards. She sat up with a gasp, cheeks quickly pinking and the first traces of a genuine smile in twenty four hours finding her lips. The words just slipped out. "Nerdface. You little romantic."

_Why did I just say that? Because it's just there...that love. It's like. Like..._

Elsa had pushed their little bed right up against the bottom of Anna's. She rested one hand on her sister's blanket covered feet and helped guide her cousin in a clumsy shimmy until Rapunzel's feet touched Anna's. Rapunzel's words finally registered in Elsa's mind and she stared down at the feet she had pressed together. A faint, flustered smile tickled the edges of her mouth. Her voice was scratchy, tickling her throat as she squeezed warmly with both hands. "Now we can write."

Several hours later, one more envelope had joined the considerable pile stacked by Anna's bedside. This one was plain white, with Elsa written in red and Rapunzel in blue.

The pair didn't manage to fall asleep until shortly before sunrise. Warm beams of light trickled in through narrow blind slits, illuminating puffy cheeks and freshly cried-out faces. Faces smooshed together unapologetically and feet pressed up against Anna's.


	116. Chapter 116

"This is your captain speaking. We'll be docking in Juneau shortly. Please bring…"

Rapunzel squealed, threw out her right hand, and flailed until she felt her palm squash against a mouth. She felt the grin on those lips, frowned, and nestled deeper into Elsa's embrace.

The quiet, amused chuckle that followed lit up her ears and she tumbled out of bed with the quickness.

_Ain't gonna catch me napping with my boo!_

Ivan went from coyly entertained to apologetic as he quickly helped a still-flustered Rapunzel to her feet. "Sorry, I'm sorry. Good morning, by the way."

Rapunzel rubbed her rear and ruffled her already disheveled hair, before grumbling sweetly. "Boat buddy. You got my...my message?"

Elsa squirmed, flailed her arms around the suddenly empty makeshift bed, and momentarily panicked when she realized she wasn't in her bedroom. "Ahh...oh." First she squinted in the direction of the door, only relaxing when she noticed it had been closed. She saw Ivan and found a small smile, but it quickly slipped away when Anna's familiar, steady breathing filled her ears. "Thank you for coming. We didn't...we're just hoping."

Ivan nodded, taking a minute to circle around the room to Anna's side. He grasped her left hand and squeezed gently. "We cancelled our flight out tomorrow. We'll be here as long as need be." Heading back to the girls, he pulled out a purple, plastic chip and showed it to both Elsa and Rapunzel. "One thing at a time."

Rapunzel nodded, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes before looping an arm around Ivan's waist. "You're sweethearts. Did you see a, um...line outside?"

Ivan opened his mouth to respond, but was cut short as Elsa lumbered out of bed and wrapped him firmly in an embrace. He patted her back gently and gestured towards the lobby. "Line. Mob. If the two of you need to get out for a few hours, there'll be plenty of company here to keep Anna...warm."

Rapunzel shot glances between Ivan and Anna, but it was Elsa who squeezed her cousin's shoulder and spoke up. "It might be good for us." She shared a lingering stare with Rapunzel, before wrapping the shorter woman in a one-armed hug. "Anna's case worker called twice. Three of our clients think you and I fell off the planet."

Shivering as sunlight tickled the back of her neck, Rapunzel reached out to squeeze Anna's feet underneath the blanket. Her eyes drifted over to the sealed envelope she and Elsa had contributed to the pile. She blushed when Elsa squeezed her closer. "Y...yeah. Stretch legs, see furry babies, do...adult responsibilities. Come back tonight." She hurried over to Anna's side, nuzzling her younger cousin's cheek with teary-eyed affection.

_Banana, I give you permission to wake up while we're gone. I'm not afraid of what you're gonna think...I'm not afraid. You have to know._

Choking back a sob, Rapunzel tucked herself firmly against Elsa's side. She followed her girlfriend to the door, where she knew friends of Anna's waited with baited breath.

_Read our letters. We'll be right back._

* * *

Chelsea and Lars were on manicure and pedicure duty. They took care, first trimming Anna's fingernails and toenails, then painting them. They had each brought band-related themes for their paint jobs to Merida, who approved both. Lars went with a _Panic!_ theme, while Chelsea's was a more general, _forties smoky blues_ theme. Hiccup and Saffron took turns reading pre-selected comments from the band's Wednesday videos which featured Anna. They had Anna's left ear, while Merida was responsible for right ear entertainment.

Carefully balancing a small, blue and black CD player on her lap, Merida had hooked an earbud against Anna's right ear as she played a mix-tape CD she had hastily put together that morning. She herself had tested the music's volume, ensuring Anna would be able to hear both the songs and the accompanying tales Merida told over them. If her rosy cheeks were any indication, Merida would not have told the stories under any other circumstance.

Now though, as she leaned in and gently brushed shoulders with her good friend, Merida recounted each short tale with a fond smile. She had even managed to convince Rapunzel to hang around for a few more minutes, promising the story would be very familiar.

"I was working for Anna for, like, three weeks at that point. Back then, I was sort of floating between three different bands."

Hiccup paused, mid-Youtube comment, and shot Merida a knowing grin. "More like five, Mer."

Merida blushed hotly, but didn't argue the point. "Enough to where I was seriously starting to get them mixed up. I got _Monkey Brains_ a gig in the park, and Anna, you sure put up with a lot of shit in helping move and set up gear, remember?" Signs of sleep deprivation were clear in Merida's behavior as she turned to Anna, only to falter at the sight of her unconscious friend.

A short cough followed, after which Merida pressed right on, sliding a hand over Anna's right shoulder. "Long story short, I **did** get the keys and drums from _Brains_ to show, but accidentally called up the vocalist from from **another **group, fuckin' _Tiny Tunes._ He's so hungover he doesn't know **who** he's playing with, and turns out he's shite on backup guitar, but after three songs he yaks and just walks off-stage." Merida's voice had begun to falter again, right up until she felt Saffron's fingers glide over her own. "Meanwhile, Anna, you're there just ditty bopping right along, and I **knew** you had karaoke chops, so I ask you to come up and fill in on vocals. I beg. I fuckin' grovel, promising shit like a week's worth of homemade ravioli and a month of shop work without pay."

At that memory, Merida did manage to bark out a hoarse laugh. Her cheeks pinked considerably when Saffron squeezed her hand again, and she leaned her head comfortably against Anna's. "Still owe a few days on that. But **you**, you fuckin' vocal goddess, with those hands that touch an instrument and just know how to play it by the **feeling**...you hop in. But you're so shy about singing in front of that many people, so I do two things. I give you these fuckin' huge, purple, sparkly sunglasses...and I told you to pick the first song. Sing it to one person." Nuzzling Anna's loose bangs gently, Merida pressed the play button and shot Rapunzel a small, knowing smile. "I didn't know **much** about chickie back then, but I knew she'd just moved out from your place, you'd gotten yourself a boyfriend, and she was maybe missing you a little bit."

Rapunzel swallowed thickly and blushed prettily, right before making a hasty exit in the direction of Elsa's voice. She called back playfully. "Just play the song, you butt!"

With that, Merida smiled proudly, the dimples on her cheeks on prominent display as the song kicked into gear. "Anna, you wanted Fall Out Boy. I **only** knew that _Where Is Your Boy Tonight_ song. I watched you cut into that and rip it the fuck apart." Voice taking a hoarse turn, Merida turned up the volume into Anna's earpiece a bit more, even as she leaned in closer. Her whisper became more raw. More desperate. "Two years of bugging you to join up with every half-assed group I formed? And only **one** of them worked out...because I fuckin' fell for what you got."

Anna made no movement, but the beeping of her heart monitor quickened perceptibly. Merida loped an arm around her friend's belly and pressed her face against Anna's collar bone. She clenched her teeth and whispered hotly. "Top five songs for an Anna mix-tape. Number five, anything by your emo brats."

Down the hall, Lynsey was eight hours into her shift, and rapidly losing patience with every junior nurse who approached her about the _troublemakers down the hall._ She scrawled out a sloppy sign on plain printer paper, pinned it to the bulletin board, and set off down the hall with a bobbing head and a spring in her step.

**_'Don't bring up Arendelle's room unless you want to be on constipation duty for a month!'_**

* * *

After checking up on several job sites and receiving a bone-crushing hug from Kristoff apiece, Elsa and Rapunzel returned to their apartment. As grateful as they'd been for being given an impromptu bed in Anna's room, Rapunzel's back begged for another hour or two in a proper bed.

Elsa had a lengthy email to write to her sister's assigned case worker, but she welcomed the chance to do that curled up in bed with her cousin.

When the time came to nap, though, sleep eluded the both of them. They laid together, legs tangled and arms buried beneath blankets, and stared at the ceiling.

Elsa, breathless and pensive. "Was that a dream?"

Rapunzel turned and hid her face in her cousin's messy hair. Her hands sought out Elsa's and she took some small comfort in the fact that **both** had trembling hands. "Seems like it. Then again...we **are** good at hiding things."

Elsa sniffled wetly, sliding a hand up through Rapunzel's hair and stroking her scalp with affection. "I felt about it...the way I felt about telling you about...**me.**"

Even though Elsa drew a short breath in preparation to continue, Rapunzel's enraptured voice easily picked right up. She couldn't stop shaking her head, and held tighter to her cousin. "Even if you love me...this is wrong. Not right. Too much to hope for and...too far."

Elsa's response, hoarse and laced with trepidation. "Like...stars."

At that, Rapunzel giggled throatily, her lips pressing firmly against Elsa's neck. Her raw cheeks stung, but she dared not pull away. "Funny that each of us owns one of those."

A long, ragged sigh followed as Elsa pressed her bare toes against the tops of Rapunzel's stocking feet. "Mouse, we don't really own…"

Rapunzel's whisper in reply was warbly, yet insistent. "Yes, we do." Her tone left no further argument on the matter, and silence quickly descended on the two.

From downstairs, Dipper and Motoko yowled in misery over the distressing lack of food in their bowls.

The quiet wrapped around both Elsa and Rapunzel, squeezing the air from their lungs as they fell into an uneasy sleep. In troubled dreams, they dared to hope.

When they awoke, two hours later, both were drenched in a cold sweat and wide-eyed with fright.

Outside, Miles Davis had joined in with yowling.

It was Elsa who managed to force out a tremulous croak. "Let's...let's go back?"

Rapunzel nodded, and the pair clambered off of their enormous bed and into action. Three cat food bowls were refilled, bits of brown pebbles spilling out over the sides and onto the floor.

Cats happily munched.

Elsa and Rapunzel ran, hand in hand, down to the elevator. Their hands were cool and clammy. They longed for Anna to awaken from her coma, but on a more primal level, they had both realized why the eerie background silence paralyzed them with fear.

_I need to hear the beeps. They remind me her heart's still beating. Anything else comes secondary to her heart._

_ Anna, your heart matters most._

* * *

Merida had insisted on hauling the band back out to the waiting room to address them. She stared at her hands and wrung them together the whole time. "So, look...I'm really sorry. Those tracks **are** still our property, regardless of...you know. We'll get them somehow."

Chelsea was miffed that she wasn't there to get a few good licks in on Hans. Hiccup suggested it might be for the best; their next effort could be far more polished now that they'd been through the album recording process once. Lars suggested they burn the whole studio down, but lost his train of thought in the middle of _grand statement against the political machine_...and just shrugged.

Saffron had no input on the matter, quite content with her role of guardian and keeper of Merida's bandaged hand.

After everyone gave Anna one more hug, the crew parted ways for the day. The step-siblings went to relieve their friends at the post office, while Hiccup insisted on opening the record shop for at least a few hours that afternoon. "I know Anna's been around less and less, but the shop is kind of her baby. I don't think she'd want it closed whole days."

Merida and Saffron had agreed, the former sniffling, while the latter stopped her friend from rubbing her eyes and took care of it herself. The pair idled in the waiting room a few minutes more, finally blushing when they were able to hear each others' stomachs growling. When Saffron broke the silence with a quiet admission that she didn't want Anna to ever be alone, Merida quickly agreed, and volunteered to go down to the cafeteria to pick up lunch.

Saffron was adamant, holding the bandaged hand more protectively. I'm not letting you, **or** this, out of my sight." With that, she led Merida back into Anna's room, where the pair took turns reading aloud from a music theory book Rapunzel had salvaged from Anna's apartment.

"Music is the one incorporeal entrance into the higher world of knowledge which comprehends mankind but mankind cannot comprehend."

That was the third lengthy, obscure quote Saffron had read. For Merida, it seemed to be the last straw as she leaned over and scrutinized the text with a perplexed hum. "Hmph. Over my head, but I bet Anna gets it. Shit, I bet **you** get it no problem."

Saffron preened, wriggling against her seat.

Fortunately, the pair did not have to wait long for more company. Ten minutes later, Mulan and Korra arrived. When they heard them piteous grumbling of Merida and Saffron's tummies, they wasted no time in ushering their hungry friends out the door and down to the cafeteria.

Korra, who had pushed back the cot bed in order to slide a chair up to Anna's feet, sniffed curiously as she watched Mulan fiddle around inside a plastic bag. "Oh man, is that cherries? Smells great, but I don't know if...oh, Anna's missing her mask?"

Mulan nodded as she pulled out a small, red tube. "Yes, I spoke with her nurse. They've determined Anna is breathing well enough on her own to not need the mask." She dabbed the exposed end of the tube, red and twinkling, against a damp wash cloth. A moment later, she had carefully pulled back Anna's bottom lip in order to brush the candy over her gums. "Candy lipstick. My nephew forgot it at my place last month. Anna likes to stop by my office some days, and whether or not I offer good advice, I always send her on her way with some lollipops." Mulan's cheeks pinked as she felt Anna's warm breath glide over her knuckles. A sad little smile graced her features as she swabbed her friend's upper lip with the cherry flavored candy. "She is a good friend. I hope that...what are **you** doing?"

The slightly aghast tone grabbed Korra's attention, and after staring back down at her hands, she chuckled weakly and shook her head. "Right, hands up a gown and all. Compression socks are okay, but you can never be too careful with clots." Her own smile wavered, before breaking into an overwhelmed frown. She slid her hands higher along Anna's right calf muscle, squeezing and prodding before moving back down. "I don't know what to do. To...help." Her voice cracked, and she rested her hands against Anna's ankles, before staring down at her own feet.

Mulan didn't waste a moment, scooting right up next to Korra on her rolling chair. "I hear you helped the **most**. You are a hero."

That drew a blush from Korra, who chuckled weakly as she shook her head. Her little laugh grew stronger when she saw Mulan offering the candy lipstick, and puckered her own lips to allow her friend to apply it.

"Thanks. Like you said...she's a good friend."

By the time Merida and Saffron returned from lunch, Mulan and Korra had switched places and tasks. The former demonstrated her comparatively poor massage technique, while the latter lamely tried to hide the fact that she had crunched through half of the candy lipstick already.

Saffron huffed in amused exasperation. "I can't leave anyone alone, can I?"

* * *

Another two hours slid by in relative peace and quiet as the four friends kept Anna company. Merida was the first to beg off, claiming she had made plans to close up the shop with Hiccup before taking him out to dinner.

Saffron saw her off with a sweetly whispered threat. "I'll know if you use that hand for anything. Behave."

Merida went from gruff to meek in three seconds flat, sharing an exhausted hug with Saffron in the waiting room. "You'll call me if anything...**anything**?"

Saffron replied with an easy nod. "Number two on my list. Go sell something. Make me proud."

A short while later, Saffron informed Korra and Mulan that herself being alone with Anna for an hour was vastly preferably to the two of them dying of hunger. They blushed, clutched their growling tummies, and hurried out with a promise to not take all night.

Minutes passed, during which the day shift nurse showed up to take Anna's temperature and check her vitals. She leveled a mildly suspicious stare at Saffron when she smelled cherry by Anna's face. Even moreso when she noticed Anna's compression stockings were disheveled. After displaying proper anti-clot massage techniques a few minutes longer, the nurse left the room, and Saffron, with slightly less suspicion.

_I'd say paranoid much, but patients **are** in the care of hospitals. Not overly emotional visitors who are desperate for their friend to wake up. _Propping her cheek against a fist, Saffron let herself doze against Anna's right side. Her eyelids drooped, fell, then fluttered open. She smelled the cherry candy and stroked a finger up and down Anna's freckled cheek. Saffron took another shuddering breath, biting back a quiet sob.

_You've done so much for me. I want to help you. Please wake up. Please, please._

Eventually, Saffron had prodded Anna's cheeks to the point where they were quite rosy. Cringing at her own behavior, Saffron lumbered out of her chair and indulged in a languid stretch.

_Okay._

She bounced on the balls of her feet, taking stock of the sunlit room.

_Let's spruce this joint up._

First, Saffron launched a mission to acquire fresh blankets. She managed to elude two less than helpful nurses, before tracking down one who'd been especially understanding over the last two days. When Saffron returned to the room, she was four fresh blankets heavier. Two went over Anna and the other two she folded over the twin-cot bed.

Next, Saffron became overly preoccupied with the idea of Anna breathing in dust, now that she didn't need a mask at all times. Every surface in the room was meticulously dusted and scrubbed, with floor sweeping coming last. The peppy teenager then added a healthy amount of water to the flourishing vase of flowers, re-stacked the considerable pile of get-well cards on Anna's side-table, and drew up all the blinds in the room.

Sunlight flooded in, casting Anna's skin in a warm glow. It was with extra care that Saffron brushed a damp wash cloth over her friend's cheeks, forehead, and chin.

_Wake up._

Saffron's brow furrowed as she slid the end of the cloth over Anna's eyebrows. Her own eyes shone.

_Please come back._

When Saffron's phone buzzed, she glanced at it for just a moment before turning the screen towards Anna. She whispered softly in her comatose friend's ear. "They're coming back. To see you. You're very...important…"

A beat. Several seconds of silence. Saffron stared hard, her own face inches from Anna's.

Eyelids wobbled ever so slightly.

Saffron quirked a perplexed yet hopeful little smile.

_Are you...dreaming? Do people in comas dream?_

* * *

I work for the mob. Okay, one of the mobs, because there's a few here. Yes, I know it's illegal, but I have plausible deniability on my side! How was I supposed to know the guy who pays me a good salary, twice a month with a check that always clears, is a mob boss? Sure he's smart, and charming, and some say handsome, but that doesn't mean anything. Besides, he never was my type, so even though he still flirts and I still smile politely, there's nothing more going on. Anyway, yes, he's a mob boss and I'm his personal secretary. It's never been a big deal, either. I just do what a normal secretary would. Until today, that is. In walks none other than fucking Elsa Arendelle of all people, followed of course by her adorable lesbian lover Rapunzel. Holy shit, they're the bosses of the biggest mob in the country. We're a small time outfit at best, so why are they here?

"Hello, Miss Arendelle. Do you have an appointment?" Despite the quivering in my voice, I put on my best winning smile and I can tell she likes it. Sure, her expression remains terrifyingly neutral, but her eyes light up for just a moment and I swear I could be lost in them forever.

"No, but this won't take long." She motions for me to stay seated, and I do. Even if I could stand I don't want to piss her off. Besides, the rumors say she has magical powers . I don't know what to think, but she's the most intimidating woman I've ever seen, and she's barely taller than I am!

"Yes ma'am, I'll let Mr. Westergaard know you're here." My hand shakily moves to the intercom, but before I can hit the button she's moved my hand aside.

"No, that won't be necessary," she replies casually. I gulp, unsure what to do, and that's when it happens. She waves her hand in front of her, a look of concentration gathering on her beautiful face, and within moments a pillar of ice bursts up out of the ground at about a forty-five degree angle. It smashes through the door to Mr. Westergaard's office, splintering the formerly solid oak instantly. Without missing a beat, she pushes the shattered remains of the door open and steps inside. Rapunzel looks down at me, with an expression that's pleading me not to move, though it's unneeded. I'm too terrified of what I just witnessed, and it's not like I'm a bodyguard or anything.

"What the fuck?!" I hear my boss ask with anger, but soon the room is filled with the sounds of more magic, and then there's a sickening crunch . I can hear the gurgling, and the sounds of...of something dripping onto the carpet and I'm pretty sure I know what just happened, but...I'm too scared to do anything. My gaze is fixed on the brunette in front of me. She's chubby, and cute, and her eyes speak volumes. This life isn't for her, I suddenly know, but she loves Elsa and goes along with everything out of necessity.

"Well, that was quick," Elsa says as she steps through the doorway. She's speaking in this sing-song voice, like she hasn't just impaled my boss on a pillar of magical ice. She turns to me, and that's when I fall to pieces. I don't know why, but suddenly nothing makes sense. Tears are streaming down my face as she asks me, "What's wrong, Red?"

"You...you killed him, didn't you?" I manage to ask her, despite the tears strolling down my face. She nods to me, and I can't help begging to know why she would do such a thing.

"He was an evil man, Red. He killed innocents, and has been triple crossing everyone for his own gain. He told the cops off, even against his gang, in order to drive up drug prices and reap the benefits. I don't enjoy killing people, but this needed to happen."

Her words shake me to the core. I knew things weren't on the up and up, but I never though her could be so cruel. Nodding once and sniffling, I look up to her with pleading eyes. "What am I going to do now? I don't have a job, I need to pay rent…" I'm not sure why, at this moment in time, I'm worried about rent of all things, but I am.

Rapunzel steps forward, taking my hand in hers and smiling warmly. "Why don't you come work with us? You're obviously a good secretary, and we did kind of just put you out of a job. I couldn't live with myself if we didn't take you in. Right Elsa?" She turns to Elsa, who seems to consider it for a moment before smiling at me. They want me to work for them, even though they don't even know my name?

"Sure, why not? We could use more women around, and you're certainly quite the cutie." Elsa is still smiling at me, and it's weird. She just killed a man, and now she's flirting? My mouth drops open as I look back and forth between her and Rapunzel. I know she and Elsa are an item, but Rapunzel seems quite fine with Elsa being a flirt.

"Um...okay," is all I can find the strength to say. My eyes feel heavy, and my thoughts are sluggish. I blink, agonizingly slowly, and suddenly we're walking out of the building with Rapunzel holding my hand. I blink again, faster this time, and we're in the back of a stretch limo. Rapunzel sits at my side and Elsa sitting across from us. Her driver - Kristoff, I somehow know - is singing something to himself about reindeer being better than people.

When we arrive, somehow across town in what feels like a single minute, I'm lead out of the limo and into what has to be the biggest mansion in the city. Rapunzel's hand has never left my own, and she radiates this...warmth. It's impossible to describe, but I feel a sort of...healing energy coming from her? She must have magical powers, too. If Elsa has them, why not Rapunzel?

Once inside, I let out a loud sigh. This is it, then? My new life working for the one and only Arendelle Mafia. Biggest mob in Norway. Wait, Norway? I'm not sure why we're in Norway, but I know in my heart it's true. I must have a confused look on my face, because Elsa is standing there asking me how I feel as Rapunzel presses a hand to my forehead.

"Oh, um, sorry...caught up in my own thoughts. Adjusting and stuff, y'know? So uh...this is kinda far from my apartment. It'll take a long time to get here riding the bus. What time am I supposed to be here in the morning?"

Elsa's laughter is like bells, clear and sweet. "Red, you're living here now. We already went and got your things, don't you remember?" She shakes her head, looking at me like some poor, dumb animal she's just adopted.

I do remember, but...I also don't? Flashes of memories bounce around my head, but when did we actually do those things? I'm unsure, but then I see some guys carrying boxes into a room at the end of the hall, and I recognize some of my furniture.

"Poor thing, she must still be shaken up from this morning. Come, let's have some lunch." Rapunzel's hand is still warm as she leads me to the dining room. In the middle is a huge table, with a chair that looks more like a throne at the head of the table. Elsa sits there, of course, and it's so fitting. That's when I finally realize her hair isn't blonde, so much as snowy white. I guess she is some sort of ice witch? Still, she's my boss now, I shouldn't think badly of her. The magic thing intrigues me, though.

I blink again, faster than the last time, and in front of us is a Smörgåsbord the likes of which I've never imagined. More different kinds of food than I can name. "This looks amazing…" I say, and Rapunzel chuckles at me while Elsa is making herself a sandwich.

"Wait until you've eaten some of it! Then you can be impressed." Her smile is incredible, and fills me with a sense of contentment. I decide she must be magical, to radiate such calm and warmth.

We eat, making small talk that I can't really remember, but after some undefined amount of time long we're done and have somehow managed to eat everything laid out on a bigger table than I've ever seen. Men and women dressed not in suits, but more like wait staff, come and take away the hundreds of dishes in a flash. Elsa stands and smiles to us, so Rapunzel and I stand as well. Taking me by the hands, one of mine to each of them, they lead me through a labyrinthine series of corridors until we arrive at what must be Elsa's office door. It's a grand entryway befitting royalty, and beside it is, of course, a desk that looks identical to the one I had before - right down to the little inconsistencies in the hand carved floral motif.

"So, Anna, is this an acceptable environment? We had the desk from your previous workplace brought over to help you feel more comfortable." Elsa's words contain a sort of joyful giddiness I hadn't expected from her, but it's incredibly endearing. She's smiling again, and I could swear that expression lights up the hallway all on its own.

"I love it! You're so kind, Elsa! Oh, I mean, Miss Arendelle! Please forgive me..." I can feel my cheeks burning while Rapunzel's laughter rings in my ears. I desperately hope my mistake won't cost me, but Rapunzel doesn't seem like the type to laugh at something so dire.

"Ah, you're allowed to use my given name in private like this," Elsa explains with a small grin. "However, in professional situations please ensure to only use my family name." Just like that, the fear that had been building within me is gone.

"O-of course! I'm sorry, you've been so nice and everything, it just slipped out! I'll make sure to be better in the future!" And that's when it hits me. My future has shifted dramatically in a single day...and yet not so much. I'm still a secretary for the mob, but now I work for the Arendelle Mafia. Only the biggest mafia in the country, if not all of Scandinavia. My boss wields icy magic, and killed my previous boss in a war of sorts that ended as soon as it began. I vaguely wonder if I'm just a reward in a story that isn't my own, but as much that doesn't make sense, I can't quite get it out of my head.

"How much was he paying you before?" Rapunzel's question confuses me. I know he was paying me, otherwise I wouldn't have been worrying about rent and things, but...now I can't seem to recall the amount. Before I try to answer, or tell her that I don't even know, she's speaking again. "No matter, it's doubled now. You're one of the family, and that means you're being taken care of."

I can feel the tears streaming down my face again, but neither seem to notice. They go on explaining my duties as the emotions wash over me. The scene is blurry, and I can't tell what's happening as everything is now an indistinct mess of colours. I blink a few times, trying to clear my eyes, and my surroundings have changed entirely. I'm in a huge bed now. In fact, this is the biggest bed I've ever seen or even dreamed of. It seems to stretch on forever, but what's more confusing are the two sleeping forms beside me. They're breathing softly, content in their soft slumber. I can't make out who they are without waking them, but I'm dying to know their identities. Gingerly, I roll the one to my left over, only to find Rapunzel's smiling face looking up at me. "Hello," she says with a yawn, and it dawns on me. The other must be Elsa, and as I turn her over I'm greeted with the same hello, but this time from the woman who just moments ago was simply my boss. When did I end up in their bed, and why aren't they upset to see me here?

"Did you sleep well, Anna?" Elsa's question startles me. She's not upset that I'm here, or confused, or anything else even though I have no idea how I got here, or what time it is. I can only guess this is their room in the mansion, but nothing makes sense to me. Sitting up fully, the blankets fall to my waist and I can see marks all over my skin. Obviously they're from teeth and lips and tongues, and my cheeks are burning with a crimson blush. They must have been the ones to give me these marks, and when I look back and forth I see they're covered with them as well.

"What's the matter, darling?" Rapunzel asks, arms sliding around my shoulders and holding me tenderly. I'm not sure when it happened, but...it seems that I've become their lover. I'm supposed to be in bed with them, all three of us covered in the evidence of what I can only imagine was incredible lovemaking the night prior. And that knowledge fills me with radiant calm, though my cheeks are still bright red.

"Nothing," I say sweetly, turning to kiss her on the lips. She looks instantly relieved, and as soon as our lips part I turn to kiss Elsa as well. It seems my blonde lover is hungrier, as she deepens the kiss. It takes me by surprise, but I can't say I'm upset as her tongue swipes over my lip. There, settled between Elsa and Rapunzel, I know I'm safe and secure. I can't help wonder when all this happened, or how I know that I love them so deeply, but it's all true. In my heart, I know for certain that this is where I want to be. Where I need to be. These women are my life, and I'm theirs, along with each other. The sort of bliss that I never thought I could find, and it's been here all along. I close my eyes, sighing happily.

* * *

Within seconds of opening her eyes, Anna was crying. Saffron's mind went blank and she hurried to her friend's side. Joy gripped her heart as she cradled Anna's flushed cheeks.

"Oh, Anna."

"You came back. You...oh, **Anna.**"

"What's wrong? What's...I mean...are you hurt? Does it…"

"Oh god, oh please. I...help! **Help!**" A desperate cry as Saffron turned towards the open door.

Anna wailed louder, fingertips dragging down her face.

Saffron choked back a terrified sob, hands ghosting over Anna's form as they trembled. "Oh, no. No no no, no I'm not leaving, dear heart."

"Elsa and Rapunzel are coming to see you. Right now. But here, let's...let's call them…"

"Breathe, Anna. It's...crap, okay, they didn't pick up, but...do you need your mask?"

"Here, look at these. All these cards for you, right? From friends, family...everyone. Everyone's going to be so...so happy…"

"Do you want to read one? I can...here, how about I...**can someone please get over here?!**"

Saffron, torn between elation and cold fright, sidled up onto the hospital bed as she lunged to grab any envelope she could. The pile scattered, several envelopes skittering across the floor. Saffron felt her body rise and fall with every hoarse wail Anna let out. Her heart monitor set a frenetic tempo.

Tearing open the first envelope she managed to grab, Saffron wiped a forearm over her tear-stained eyes. She barely recognized her own voice, tinged as it was with shaky reassurance.

Saffron read, her words muffled and strained by the tense, heavy vice of Anna's wails.

The first line was in red. "Dear Anna. I've loved you ever since we were children...and I'm sorry for every lie I ever told you in the name of what was best for you. When I say I love you, I want you to hear me."

The second line, in blue. "Dear Anna. Every day since we went to Europe, I knew something changed...and every day it's killed me inside. I love you...in an unconditional way that I need you to know. Right now.

Mouth moving automatically, Saffron read with a speed and desperation born of wanting to ease her newly awakened friend's hurt. She clung to Anna so as to not be thrown off of the bed.

She didn't know at what point Anna had stopped crying. The only thing Saffron knew, was that by the time a doctor and a nurse rushed into the room, Anna had fallen unconscious again.

Quickly ushered outside, Saffron stumbled over to a row of chairs as she heard the door click shut behind her. Her heart pounded viciously as she squeezed her arms around her midsection tighter. The room in her vision spun, and when she turned and sat down, she landed on the edge of the end chair.

Minutes later, Elsa and Rapunzel trekked hastily down the hall. Merida was right behind them. When they arrived at the waiting area, they came upon Saffron curled up on the floor with her back against the upended chair.

All three women spit out questions at the same time. Well, Elsa and Rapunzel lobbed questions while Merida instantly put herself between the two women and the teenager.

"What's going on? Did something happen with Anna? **Did something happen?**"

"Why did the doctor kick you out? What are they...what are they doing in there now?"

"Calm the hell down, can't you see the kid's spooked?! Let her breathe for a god damned second."

Elsa visibly flinched, while Rapunzel jumped back a step. They both wrung their hands, looking between Saffron and the doctor and nurse who were obstructing their view of Anna.

Saffron had thrown her arms up over her head, hands digging into her scalp. The moment she felt Merida's arms encircle her, she leaned into the touch.

"Hey, hey Bean. Breathe, just...what you got there, huh?" Merida had immediately rested her cheek against her friend's tensed hands in an effort to encourage relaxation, and it was then that she spotted the crumpled envelope jutting out of Saffron's right hand.

Elsa bit back a sob, kneeling down shakily on the ground. "I'm...I'm sorry. I…" She was unable to resist shooting more frantic stares through the window into Anna's room.

Rapunzel sat down hard, hands kneading the cheap carpet lining the waiting area. She opened her mouth, but paused and drew in a shuddering breath when she spotted the envelope. Nausea gripped her stomach as she forced her voice to work. "She woke up, huh?"

"Mmm-hmm." Saffron kept her eyes locked on the floor, but fumbled with the envelope as she brought her hands down. A curt headshake in negative followed, after which came a second. Then a simple, longer head nod. She pressed inside Merida's jacket, hands trembling as she passed over the envelope.

Rapunzel only barely bit back a whimper as she felt Elsa latch onto her right arm. Her dry throat sapped her confidence for a paralyzing moment. She managed a follow-up whisper as she stared intently at the open envelope. "She was scared. Hurt. You...you wanted to make her feel better." Her fingers grazed the envelope, but she made no effort to pull it away.

A meek nod in reply, after which Saffron's pallid features grew flush with color. Her tears fell afresh and she bowed her head, shoving the envelope into Rapunzel's hands. Shrugging out of Merida's arms, Saffron inched forward and locked eyes with Rapunzel. Her voice was small and wracked with tears, yet feebly insistent. "It's...it's okay, you know?"

Merida's eyes flicked abruptly between Saffron and Rapunzel, then to the crumpled envelope. She swallowed thickly, a single question hot on her tongue. She bit it back, chest clenching at the sight of Elsa's shoulders shaking with sobs.

Rapunzel stared, momentarily uncomprehending.

Saffron pressed the envelope firmly into her hands and let it go. She repeated herself, voice even more muffled, yet with the same burdened conviction. "It's okay. It's okay, you know?"

As if cutting into the tense moment from another world, the doctor's voice drew the group's attention from Anna's room. "She's...she's awake again. She's asking for Elsa and Rapunzel. You can see her now...if you're alright?"

Rapunzel wasn't quite sure her legs would function. She knew her hands functioned, though, as she squeezed Elsa's hand and let her cousin haul her to her feet. The two made their way into Anna's room as Merida and Saffron looked on.

"You're okay...you know?"

* * *

_Tell us anything. Please._

"Now that Anna is awake and aware, ensuring she gets proper rest will be paramount. That said, her visiting hours will be restricted to the normal eight to eight after tonight."

He made the declaration a half hour after Elsa and Rapunzel had gone in the room to see Anna. By the time he had returned with updated medical charts, the small group huddled by the closed door had tripled in size. They took turns peering in through the blinds, as their ecstatic impatience to see their dear friend was tempered by the desire to give Elsa and Rapunzel time alone with Anna.

After half an hour of waiting, however, many of Anna's friends could no longer contain their impatience. They quickly turned to the doctor after his report, peppering him with emotionally charged questions.

Merida was by far the loudest, despite her trembling lips and cracking voice. "But we've got tonight, right? You'll give us some time with her yet tonight, right?" Her frantic eyes kept flicking between the doctor, the sight of Anna nestled between Elsa and Rapunzel, and Saffron with her face pressed up against the window glass. Merida swallowed thickly, trying not to stagger.

Korra kept jerking her gaze back and forth between Anna and the doctor. Every time her voice wavered, Asami squeezed her left hand in reassurance. "But she talked, yeah? Things look good and she's...she didn't forget…"

Hiccup, meanwhile, fumbled with a stack of CDs in one hand and a speaker-mounted iPod in the other. Chelsea was on his left and Lars was on his right, both helping to steady him as he stared dumbly at his musical offerings. "Dirt Farmer, Bon Iver, Youth Lagoon. Some others. We can...we put these on at the shop and she conks right out. **Sleeping**, I mean. I can maybe put one on every night for her? A...a different one?"

Melanie had showed up a few minutes earlier, armed with the news that Saffron would be sleeping over with her just several blocks down. She rested a hand against Saffron's back, feeling the tremble in her older friend's legs that ran right up her body. Melanie offered Merida a slight, reassuring wave as she whispered to Saffron. "You can stay with me tonight, okay? First ones here in the morning, that'll be us."

"Yeah. Yeah...okay." Still reeling from the secret she accidentally uncovered earlier, Saffron's breaths came out in quick puffs that fogged up the window glass by her mouth. "They're...okay."

Mulan sat off to the side, palms massaging her temples as she stared at her lap. "I...knew. Somehow I saw...**something.**" She barely noticed Ivan standing by her, but was aware enough to instantly lean into the hand he brushed against her shoulder.

"I did, too." Shaking his head as he palmed a large bronze coin before twirling it between his fingers, Ivan shook his head. He squeezed Mulan's shoulder, and when she looked up and saw the coin, **he** spotted the look of recognition in her eyes. A slight, uneasy nod followed. "Yeah. You and me...we know what she's gonna need."

Mulan could only offer a sullen nod in reply, before suggesting the two of them exchange contact information.

Of the group, Kida was the only person staring in complete silence. Her eyes lingered on Rapunzel and Elsa, before drifting over to Anna. Kida watched Anna take slow, deliberate blinks and breaths. With each breath, the two pieces of crumpled paper atop her chest rose and fell. As did Elsa and Rapunzel's heads, although _their_ eyes remained closed.

_I thought things for them were getting...better. Can I leave them for my Habitat deployment?_

_ Should I just cancel it?_

Momentarily content to let everyone else do the talking, Kida continued to kneel aside Saffron and peer in through the blinds. A few minutes passed before she felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to find Delores holding several sack meals.

"Somebody at the cafeteria ordered all this for their friends and then just...ran off. It's here, when you want it."

The simple, kind gesture drew an emotionally drained whimper from Kida, who nodded gratefully.

Eventually, the doctor moved on to attend to other patients. Anna's friends lingered at her window. They stared, hands roaming from the cool glass to gentle, reassuring touches between each other, and back again. The night slowly wore on, as one by one, each person pulled themselves away from the window to head home.

When Ivan and Delores turned to leave, Mulan was quick to accompany them out.

Korra followed a bit later, leaning heavily on Asami, who whispered encouragingly.

Hiccup eventually fell asleep on the floor. Lars ended up picking him up and carrying him down the hall, with Chelsea hot on his heels. She had paused to give Kida a fierce hug, and mumbled appreciatively when several bagged meals were pushed into her hands.

Merida and Melanie let Saffron cling to them as the group headed out shortly after midnight. Merida's bus station was half a mile in the opposite direction, but she insisted on accompanying the two teenagers to Melanie's house. The night-time summer air was unusually cool as the trio dallied by the Tardis-themed mailbox outside Melanie's house. She reached out and tugged on Merida's jacket sleeve.

"Hey. You can stay too, if you want. I mean, it's close. I know you're worried…"

Merida caught the subtle way that Melanie's eyes danced between staring down the road towards the hospital and Saffron, who had slumped against the older woman's chest. Offering a queasy smile in return, Merida grunted her thanks, but quietly declined the offer. "I'm opening tomorrow. Hic will be by early and I'll make it by ten. Call if there's...anything."

The moment quiet goodbyes were mumbled, Saffron visibly slumped. Merida's arms instinctively wrapped around her.

A cool gust of wind followed, which stole Merida's sigh. She felt Saffron's exhausted breath against her shirt, however, and wordlessly scooped up her friend. Cheeks pink as she realized she was quite used to Saffron's weight in her arms, Merida nevertheless took trudging steps. She stared as both Melanie and Saffron disappeared inside, sleepy stares and tired waves replaced by a freshly painted door.

Merida remained on the porch for a full minute, staring at the door. Her stomach twisted in joy, yet she couldn't shake a nagging sense of unease.

_Anna's gonna be okay. It's okay. Things are...something ain't right._

The light on the porch, which had automatically shut off, suddenly blinked back to life. Swallowing thickly, Merida trotted down the stairs and back to the sidewalk. Her guts bunched up and she forced her eyes to not stray back to the door.

_Something happened...and it upset Saf. She didn't say...she didn't._

From the window next to the door, Saffron watched her friend disappear into the night. Her shoulders were slumped, but her eyes were no longer sleepy. She pressed her warm cheeks against the cool glass.

_Not telling. Sorry...not mine to tell._

Back at the hospital, Kida waited. She waited until Rapunzel and Elsa finally emerged from Anna's room. The light switch was flicked off, and Anna's snores gently rippling through the air quelled a touch of the heaviness in the trio's steps.

Both Elsa and Rapunzel leaned against Kida on their way out. Shoulders squared and head back, Kida easily supported them all the way to the car.

_Thank you, Goddess. Thank you for helping me to not fuck up that night._

* * *

"Just get them both, honey. It's five hours to Montreal...and we should remind her to drink lots."

Elsa, who had been scrutinizing two different flavors of bottled tea while leaning into the open door of a drink cooler, hopped and squeaked at Rapunzel's sudden, intimate whisper. Fumbling with the pair of bottles, she leaned back and let the door fall shut. "Was there something else on the list? Ivan said...Gatorade too, maybe?" Rapunzel's hand brushed discreetly against her girlfriend's _Five Nights at Freddy's_ t-shirt, and despite the crowded shop, Elsa leaned into the touch with a shuddering sigh.

The San Francisco International Airport was bustling for a Wednesday morning. Turning so that her own back rested against Elsa's, Rapunzel rubbed at her still sleep-encrusted eyes as she scrolled between texts from the prior week. "Okay. Okay. Yeah, here we go. He must've sent me the list right before the first of those program people came in to talk to Anna."

The memory of that day in the hospital, only a week ago and on the day immediately following Anna's coma recovery, struck Elsa like a blow to the gut. She whirled around, slipped her hands around Rapunzel's waist and into the latter's pink hoodie pockets, and nuzzled her forehead against Rapunzel's shoulder. A miserably shaky sigh followed. "I...I **hated** that day."

Rapunzel took a moment to shuffle both herself and Elsa off to one side, allowing an elderly gentleman to browse the cold drink selection. She slid a hand in her left pocket, over top of Elsa's, and rubbed her cheek against her cousin's temple. "I know, nerdface, but...we were **all** overloaded then." Eyes drifting from her phone, right down to her sneakers, Rapunzel swallowed thickly. "Now."

Elsa managed a meek nod, before lifting her head to peek out into the airport hallway. She couldn't hold back her disappointment. "I should've **known** why Anna was...upset." Squinting through the crowds crossing her vision from both directions, Elsa's breaths were uncomfortably warm. Her hands trembled in the pockets of Rapunzel's hoodie.

Outside of the shop and across the hallway, there was a large, framed billboard plastered to the wall. Sprawling, majestic columns were pictured against an expansive, grassy field and a cloudless, blue sky. Many columns were crumbling, spilling dust and stone into an immense circular stage at the center of the stone structure. The tagline at the bottom read _'Fly with Air Canada. Step into the storied history of Italy.'_

Below the billboard was a long, wooden bench with green paint chipping off all over the place. Anna was nestled against the far corner of the bench, plaid pajama pants wrinkled as she held her legs against her chest. Her own hoodie, a black, Fall Out Boy number, obscured her face, which she pressed against her knees. Two carry-on bags were slung loosely around her left arm and one around her right.

There she sat, shivers rippling through her body.

Elsa let out a pained whimper, only realizing she had been staring at her sister for too long when tears pricked the corners of her eyes. Coughing abruptly, she shook her head and looked back at her girlfriend's phone. "S...sorry. So that...that list?"

Rapunzel's reply was hoarse, the sadness lacing it evident. "Don't apologize, Elsa. This is...a lot. But it's...it's what we **all** agreed on." She sniffled miserably, unable to quash the intimidating clench of her stomach even as she sniffled.

She, too, was staring at Anna.

_It's all so much. So much I could screw up. Just...just one thing at a time. Breathe. Breathe._

_ Last week. We handled it as best as we could._

* * *

"Elsa, hey. Look, first off, I'm so damn happy Anna woke up last night. Kida told me all about it...really, that's just the best news. I know what...yeah. And I know you and Rapunzel want to go in to see her this morning, so please do that. I'll, um...okay, I'm sorry about Industrial Supply assholes sold us the wrong kind of pipe for two jobs. Beaufort and that...that sports bar joint we did. So of **course** they would both spring multiple leaks today and fuck up the stucco work. I'm here at Beaufort with Kida right now, and I promise that after we fix up this place so the manager doesn't have a rage stroke, we'll get right over to the sports bar. **Don't worry about it**, please. Go see your sister. Give her a hug from me. And if anybody asks, that…"

Elsa had awoken of her own accord shortly after nine o'clock. Even with Rapunzel latched firmly onto her waist, Elsa had managed to stretch over to the nightstand and grasp her message-blinking cell phone. With every harried word Kristoff spoke, Elsa found her sleepy stupor vanishing. Replaced by a heated ferocity.

Mashing the _message end_ button, Elsa flounced out of bed and out of her cousin's grasp. Her bare feet slapped against the floor and she spat out the longest, most creative string of curse words she ever had in her life.

"Fucking half-assed pipe distributing no organization talentless ass-wipes shitting **all over** our generosity with fucking **cunt-tastic** service!"

Naturally, Rapunzel woke up seconds later. She patiently listened to Elsa instruct her to sleep a bit longer before going to visit Anna in the hospital. Managing a bright smile as her sleepy thoughts from the prior days remained unorganized, Rapunzel shimmied to the edge of the bed and reached out, grasping Elsa's right hand. "I'm going with you, nerdface. We'll fix it together before we go see our Banana."

Luckily, the plumber was right on time, allowing Elsa and Rapunzel to perform their stucco and stone repair work around the leaky pipes with little delay. The owner of the sports bar had offered both women complimentary lunch, but they had fled the scene mere minutes after the work was completed. Elsa narrowly avoided a speed trap twice, and Rapunzel's desperation to see Anna had her own attention everywhere **but** how Elsa was driving.

The text Rapunzel received from Ivan when they were minutes from the hospital only served to rile her and Elsa up even further.

_'I'm here with Anna. There was a change to her schedule and she is going to see some reps from rehab places in a few minutes. Should I try to reschedule?'_

Rapunzel's reply featured many misspelled words and left her thumbs feeling sore for an hour afterwards. _'plESE BAR TEH DOOR IUVAN AND DONT LET TEHM IN UTNIL WE GT TEHRE'_.

Elsa drove faster and swore louder.

* * *

Elsa's messy braid had come partially undone as she had raced down the hallway of the hospital. Her hair lay in a tangled mess that snaked down her back, and when she burst into her sister's hospital room, she let out a relieved cry instantly. "**Anna!**"

Rapunzel was three steps behind, her cheeks pink from the jog and her eyes bright with unshed tears as she had gone from zero to completely overwhelmed in two seconds flat. During the mad dash, she had haphazardly slapped on her visitor sticker upside down and on her left jeans thigh. She tripped on a loose shoelace as she passed through the doorway, managing to avoid a fall by lunging clumsily for a nearby rolling chair. She lamely scooted to Anna's other side, voice hot and warbly. "Buh...Banana!"

Neither gave Ivan so much as a glance, something which he was absolutely fine with as he stood, arms folded, in the far corner of the room.

Faint, dark rings tracked under Anna's eyes, which quickly welled with tears as she let out an overwhelmed croak. "Huh...hi, g'morning." She let out a dry cough, throat constricting as she felt her back hit the hospital bed. Sleepy, disorganized thoughts rattled around in her head, but despite that, Anna's arms naturally wrapped around both Elsa and Rapunzel's shoulders. She shuddered, biting hard on her bottom lip, before forcing a shred of amusement into her overwhelmed voice. "No...no crying, okay? We got...I mean, **I** got…"

Ivan let out a discreet cough and scratched his chin, nodding slightly when Anna met his stare. He stroked the stubble on his chin and gave a little shrug, eyes flicking to the ajar door.

Anna's shoulders drooped and her tone dropped a full, scratchy octave. She stared at the wrinkled bed sheets on her lap, blushing faintly at how warm her hands suddenly felt. She drummed her fingers lightly against Elsa and Rapunzel's backs, wincing as her own chest clenched with tumultuous feelings. "We've got...appointments."

In the short time it took for Elsa and Rapunzel to force themselves out of Anna's bed and into chairs, the day-shift nurse had poked her head in and announced the arrival of several treatment related visitors.

"Hello! I'm from Pomeroy Rehabilitation. If I can have a few minutes of your time, I really think you can benefit from our facilities."

"We at Ohlhoff Recovery specialize in one on one patient counseling and therapy. We recognize that you are an individual, and as such, have come to this point in your life journey in your own way."

"Laguna Honda is a program. A program I worked...and now I work for them, helping patients of all walks of life in recovery. If you need to talk about **anything**, our counselors live to serve and heal."

"I'm with Kindred Traditional Care. May I tell you my story? And you are welcome to tell me yours, if you feel so inclined."

Each addiction treatment center's representative burst into the room wearing an inviting, million-watt grin, and toting several folders jam-packed with pamphlets and program documentation. The first two had stood at the foot of Anna's bed as they spoke, each slightly unnerved when Rapunzel had scooted her chair over from Anna's side in order to be right up next to the speaker.

The last two rehabilitation representatives paced slowly back and forth across the room as the addressed Anna, Elsa, and Ivan respectively. They quickly realized that it was futile to try to make eye contact with Rapunzel, who insisted on scooting her chair back and forth alongside them. Her eyes never left theirs, except to scan each pamphlet she was handed.

Elsa sat ramrod straight, hyperfocused on each speaker's words. Phrases such as _addiction, lifestyle changes, _and _depression_ hit her especially hard. She swallowed thickly, rubbing one sweaty palm against her slacks and the other against the edge of her sister's bed sheet. A vague, creeping fear crawled over her skin and brought a prominent clench to her jaw, making the questions she posed to the first representative a little bit stilted.

"How long is your program?"

"How well trained are your counselors?"

"How often do you permit...visitors?"

"Can she bring musical instruments along?"

Elsa wasn't sure at what point during the first speaker's spiel Anna had laced fingers with her. The only thing Elsa was sure of was that her own anxiety had abated greatly by the the the second representative had arrived. She lost count of the number of times she felt Anna's clammy hand squeeze her own. Elsa couldn't recall how many times she had then drawn Anna's hand to her lips, an action that suddenly came as naturally to her as breathing.

Elsa couldn't recall precisely when her own breathing had relaxed.

By the end of the fourth speaker, Elsa let out a wheezy breath. She turned, eyes falling on her exhausted little sister. With a sudden, sickening rush, the creeping fear barreled right back against Elsa and ripped the breath from her lungs. Her mouth hung open, but she could not force the words out.

Anna was seated upright in bed, breaths ragged and tears streaking down her face in a silent, terrified sob.

Thankfully, a moment later, Rapunzel was at the other side of the bed and found the words Elsa lacked. "Oh, honey...I know, it's so...it's so much." Pressing her palms against Anna's wet cheeks, Rapunzel tried and failed to keep her own lips from trembling. Heartbreak wracked her voice. "But they can...they can help you. I swear. You can tell them...anything. Talk about...**anything.**"

_ Me. Me. Me. **Me.**_

Hanging her head as her shoulders shook, Anna managed a brisk shake in the negative, before an overwhelmed wail spilled from her lips. "Not...not about this. **Not** about **this.**"

Overwhelmed by a fierce, burning shame, Elsa clenched her teeth and buried her face in Anna's lap before her own tears began to leak out. The words Ivan was gently whispering to her were exactly what her own shame-wracked thoughts were taunting her with.

"Maybe...maybe Anna can't benefit from a, you know...traditional rehab program. I think she needs...something special."

_Of course she needs something special. Of course she wouldn't feel safe talking to just anyone._

_ How could I not see this?_

When Anna saw her sister crying, she brushed a trembling hand up and down Elsa's back. She could find no words, and her heart twisted miserably when she saw Rapunzel lean over and pepper the crown of Elsa's head with kisses.

_I...I want help. Please don't cry, Elsa. Oh, god...but who could I ever talk to about this?_

It was another ten minutes before the girls' weeping subsided. Three pairs of tear-stained eyes, heavy with exhaustion, looked to the foot of Anna's bed. The headboard wiggled, whereupon Ivan rested his elbows and propped his chin up against his fists.

"Ladies. Anna told me a secret this morning." Staring pointedly at Elsa first and Rapunzel second, Ivan cocked his head to one side, before scratching at a tear pricking the corner of his right eye. "For a unique challenge, we need...a unique solution."


	117. Chapter 117

Scooping up the little basket of food and drinks the pair had collected, Elsa looped arms with Rapunzel before rubbing at tears pricking her eyes. She sniffled, then managed a brave, little smile. "We're doing this. Because...we love her."

Exhaling loudly, Rapunzel flopped against Elsa's side and squeezed her cousin's bicep meaningfully. "Yes. We **do** love her." Nibbling on her own bottom lip, Rapunzel fussed with the wrinkled sleeve of Elsa's t-shirt, before staring up into blue eyes. Her own brave, little smile melted into something less brave and more heady. Tentative. "And...we **love** her."

Elsa's knees wobbled furiously, and it was all she could do to squeeze Rapunzel's arm tighter. The pair took slow, unsteady steps out of the _Hudson News_ store to show Anna the goodies they had purchased for their plane flight.

When the alarm went off, Rapunzel squealed miserably and Elsa flopped right onto the airport floor. Shameful blushes warmed their cheeks as they fled back inside the store to pay for their goods.

Their ears warmed, as well. Anna's dry yet unmistakable laugh lit them up like Christmas lights.

_I...I **want** to love me. But I do love them._

The chills racing through Anna's body tempered the warm glow on her cheeks.

_And...I **love** them._

* * *

"I wish you...wouldn't." Nevertheless, Anna sipped meekly from the juice box she'd been given as she tried to stay in-step with Rapunzel. Her guts rumbled unpleasantly and her head dipped lower as the warmth she'd felt only minutes earlier seemed like a hazy memory.

Despite arriving at gate C eleven a full two hours before their flight was scheduled to depart, Rapunzel, Elsa, and Anna still discovered the waiting area to be jam-packed. Passengers lounged on long bench-chairs as they fiddled with their cell phones, double checked their carry-on luggage, and directed thinly veiled stares of superiority at standing passengers who sought multiple empty seats side by side.

"Yeah...okay, no. Not so much with the standing." Muttering with dissatisfaction, Rapunzel tugged Elsa around by the plastic rings on her satchel in a search for open seats. As Rapunzel moved around, she was always acutely aware of everything going on behind her. Specifically, Anna loosely holding onto a strip of red fabric that Rapunzel had sewn onto the back of her hoodie.

It was Elsa who let out a quiet cheer, before hauling her sister and her cousin over to a nearby _Air Canada_ VIP membership lounge. "It's very close and they won't let us miss our plane in here. Plus, they've got these fantastic little hot towels that just...oh, you'll see."

The lounge was spacious, decorated from wall to wall with red-cushioned mahogany recliners and sofas. The morning sun poured in from the far wall-sized window, and Rapunzel and Elsa waited patiently until Anna prodded them towards the section she wanted to sit in. Within minutes of taking a seat, the girls were approached by a staff menu, who sprang into action when Rapunzel immediately fired off a small selection of food and drinks.

"Shirley temple, pumpkin latte, and...do you have coconut water?" The staff member offered a nod of confirmation, and Rapunzel added three helpings of banana pudding to their order.

Elsa, meanwhile, had flagged down an attendant pushing a cart laden with all kinds of goods. She turned to Anna, eyes softening when she felt the shivers having grown stronger. "Do you need anything? Batteries for your music player? More tissues?"

Anna managed a curt shake of her head in the negative, before drawing her legs up against her chest and tucking her chin against her knees. When she felt a thin blanket being draped around her, she directed a guilty stare at Elsa, before mumbling bashfully. "Thanks. S...sorry. I wish...wish you wouldn't."

Elsa nodded and smiled sadly, but made sure her little sister was fully wrapped up in the blanket. She then snaked a hand behind Anna, groping until her fingers laced with Rapunzel's.

Several minutes later, food and drinks arrived. Rapunzel left her own on the table as she waggled spoonfuls of pudding in front of Anna's mouth. Every time Anna took a hesitant bite, the two shared a lingering stare. After the fourth bite, Anna hid her mouth behind her knees and managed a dejected mumble. "Sorry. I...I wish you...wouldn't."

Rapunzel didn't miss a beat, exchanging the pudding for coconut water as she replied matter of factly. "Well, we both know **that's** not gonna happen."

The sarcastic retort did cause Anna's attention to perk up a bit, and her brow furrowed as she shot Rapunzel an uneasy stare. "This is...no, it's too much." Her mouth lingered near the straw sticking out of the bottle, but after a few moments, she meekly nudged it away using her nose.

"This was a whole **three dollars**, you sweet, little noodle." Rapunzel's reply was obstinately insistent, but she wilted under Anna's lingering stare that followed. Waggling the bottle lamely, Rapunzel pressed firmly against Anna's side and pressed her lips to Anna's shoulder. A hot, stubborn exhale followed.

Anna squirmed, but didn't shy away. Her eyes did fall shut, though, and her voice was quietly despondent. "You know what I mean. Eighty thousand. No...no insurance."

_Idiot times ten._

When Rapunzel blew hotly against Anna's shoulder again, the latter pursed her lips and stared down at her own knees.

"I just...I **wish** you wouldn't."

Cheeks blazing as both Rapunzel and Elsa's arms encircled her, Anna cursed her full-body shivers.

_Will I ever think I'm worth it?_

* * *

Anna had been somewhat surprised when on either side of her, Rapunzel and Elsa rose to their feet at the call for first class passengers. She grunted and shook out the cold tightness in her legs, wobbling a bit after she stood up. Drawing her new blanket tighter around her shoulders, Anna couldn't help but wince as her hood slipped down to the back of her neck.

The seventy two degree, mildly air conditioned lounge atmosphere sent a renewed wave of chills through her body. Paradoxically, sweat clung to the small of her back, plastering her _Symphony-X_ t-shirt underneath to her skin. Across the room, a vacuum cleaner roared. Silverware clinked against dishes.

Hanging her head in resigned purpose, Anna gritted her teeth and tried to block out the near-constant discomfort of her twitching leg muscles.

_It'll get better when we get over there. I'll feel better. The sun will be warm and Elsa and Punzie will make sure I don't get lost and…_

A dizzying fever rushed through Anna's body, which caused her legs to immediately lock up as she fell back down onto the sofa. Her hands instinctively gripped the sides of her hood and pulled it over her head. A miserable sob slipped out as her mind teased her tauntingly.

_If I could get a pill I'd feel better. I could relax and not feel horrible and not be **so scared** of letting Elsa and Punzie down that I can barely function. They wouldn't have to know. I could hide it. I could hide it better than. Better...than…_

Elsa quickly sat back down beside her weepy sister. "Oh god, oh...oh, Anna. What's...what's wrong? You can tell us, now. You can tell us...**anything.**" Her hands trembled as they traced Anna's outline, completely lost as to what would improve the situation...and what would make it worse. When Anna jerked away and pressed back against the sofa, Elsa's shoulders slumped, but she refused to look away. "We aren't going to leave you alone. We...won't."

Anna nodded jerkily, hood and hands still masking her face. She managed several shuddering breaths, before forcing out the first words that came to mind. "I treat you bad and **me** worse and it's like I don't remember how to do anything else. Even when I **want** to get better I keep thinking...**eep!**" An abruptly flustered squeal leapt from Anna's mouth as she hopped in surprise. Her legs, which had been bouncing of their own accord, now blazed with warmth.

There, on the floor and kneeling before Anna, was Rapunzel. She had dropped her duffel bag, rolled her sleeves up, and yanked the hem of Anna's plaid pajama pants right up and over her knees. Lightly freckled calves tensed and twitched, and Rapunzel wasted no time taking each in a firm grip, before squeezing them over and over again. She looked up, one eyebrow cocked and a water smile on her face. "You don't have to say when your legs are restless, Nanners. I can **see** that...and I can **help.**" Suddenly aware that her own cheeks were blazing, Rapunzel shot a guilty stare in Elsa's direction for a moment, before locking eyes with the floor. Her suddenly fumbling words were laced with hesitancy. "I mean...if this is okay."

Anna had pursed her lips together and immediately fisted her hands into her hoodie pockets. With each firm squeeze, warmth raced up her legs and tickled her with the barest hint of happiness. "Yuh...yeah." A moment later, she sat bolt upright and directed a mildly mortified stare in her sister's direction. Immediately struck dumb, Anna struggled to form a coherent sentence. "I...I mean. Okay if...and you...the thing...you...know…"

Simple understanding clicked in Elsa's mind, and a peaceful realization guided her from her seated position to one kneeling next to Rapunzel. Her cheeks were quite rosy. As she spoke, her warm breath rolled right up against Anna's bare, right knee. "I can help. If...if this **helps.**"

Over the next minute, Elsa and Rapunzel concerned themselves with the sole task of muscle massaging. They thrilled each time Anna managed to bring her puffy eyes up to meet their loving stares. That never lasted more than a few seconds, though. When not watching Anna, Elsa and Rapunzel's eyes naturally found each other. Mesmerized by each others' movements, their shared stares lasted until one touched foreheads with the other.

Then they stared back at Anna, whose own eyes had slid shut. Her mouth hung open just a bit. Her calf muscles burned with a sweet warmth in Elsa and Rapunzel's hands.

Several minutes later, the three young women made their way out of the lounge and towards the check-in line. For the moment, they were **all** considerably more relaxed.

* * *

_'This is your captain speaking. We are currently passing ten thousand feet, on our way to a cruising altitude of thirty five thousand. Portable electronic devices may now be used and headphones are available from the flight crew. Our flight time to Montreal is five hours and forty minutes. Feel free to move about the cabin, while paying attention to all lit signs and placards. Meal service will come through in one hour. Please enjoy the flight.'_

The first class cabin featured six rows of two seats each, on the left and right, with ample leg room and sizable desk tops which flipped up from the seat ahead. The flight plan called for the plane to stop in Montreal for an hour, before continuing on to Italy.

While standing in line and waiting to board, Rapunzel and Elsa had played three rounds of paper, rock, scissors. Rapunzel was victorious, giving her the right to choose if she sat next to Anna on the first leg of the trip...or the second.

The moment the cabin's intercom switched off, Rapunzel unclipped her safety belt and turned around in her seat. Her hair, now down to her navel, pooled on either side of the cushion on which she rested her chin. Grinning proudly at Elsa, Rapunzel reached over and brushed a hand through her girlfriend's bangs. "Hey, pretty boo. A friendly reminder that we are gonna make the most bomb diggity scrapbook for this travel buddy trip. Take lots of pictures...and feel free to send me any **special** selfies." Leaning a bit farther over the back of her seat, Rapunzel noticed that Elsa already had her laptop out. "Work time already?"

Elsa chuckled and blushed prettily, eyes skirting around the cabin for the fifth time that trip. She relaxed considerably when she realized the back two rows of first class were empty, save for them. Lacing her fingers with Rapunzel's, Elsa kissed her cousin's knuckles twice. "Kida, bless her heart, asked me to get ahold of the building supplier a few miles from the villa. She landed a few hours ago and is **insisting** on hauling over as much of the lumber and stone as she can...before we arrive." Turning her laptop around and pulling the screen back in demonstration, Elsa showed off an email and attached picture she'd recently received from Kida. The Marine had a bulky, green sea-bag strapped to her back and had done her hair up in a messily tied, purple and orange bandanna. She stood proudly outside of the Leonardo da Vinci Airport, Rome's international travel hub.

Rapunzel giggled warmly, tracing the face of her older girlfriend. "She's an unstoppable sweetie. Doesn't even look tired. I **know** I'm gonna be wasted when we finally land there."

Elsa nodded in reply, fingers skittering over the frame of her laptop. "We all will, I'm sure." She stared pointedly at her still clasped safety belt for a moment, and when she looked back up, she blushed again at the sight of Rapunzel staring at her. Head cocked and with a thoughtful smile. Elsa puffed out her pinked cheeks and tapped her index fingers on either side of Kida's picture. "Her train to Vienna is Sunday afternoon. Enjoy yourselves until then, okay? I don't...if I see you wasting that time on work I'm gonna get extra frowny."

A heavy sigh slipped from Rapunzel's lips, and she turned her head until her cheek smooshed against the top of her seat back. She waggled a finger in Elsa's direction. "We'll work if we want, nerd butt. But, okay...okay."

Overhead, the circulated air conditioning automatically turned on. For the next minute, Elsa and Rapunzel stared at each other wordlessly. Index fingers interlocked, they rocked them side to side in an impromptu little dance.

All around them were unfamiliar faces. Unfamiliar voices. Their interlocked fingers squeezed against each other tighter.

_Nobody knows us. Strangers in a crowd. Not hiding and…_

An abrupt, dry cough off to the side drew both Elsa and Rapunzel's attention. They looked towards the window...and flustered grins immediately spread across both of their faces.

"You two are so sweet together. **Really.**" Anna had reclined her chair fully and rolled onto her left side. There was ample space between her seat back and Rapunzel's to clearly and unabashedly stare. Anna's fingertips poked out of the sleeves of her hoodie, tracing back and forth over her chin. She kept staring, and as seconds turned into a minute, she dimly realized Rapunzel had addressed her. "Sorry, I...come again?"

Tugging emphatically on Elsa's index fingers, Rapunzel cleared her throat and blinked quickly. Her eyes were glassy and her voice hitched. "You...you **do** think we're sweet together, huh?"

It took Elsa a moment, but in short order, her eyes widened and a crooked little smile spread over her lips. She sniffled freely and let out a shaky breath, brow furrowed as she stared lovingly at her sister.

Anna gulped a ragged breath and nodded emphatically, shimmying against her seat to ward off another chill. Her cheeks blazed crimson. "Well, yeah. I, um...I **always** loved seeing you together. I...I always…"

_I told you both that I found the idea of you being together, physically, to be...disgusting. I said that. **I said that**...and it doesn't matter why. Hurt, hurt, **hurt.**_

Anna clapped both hands over her mouth, but that didn't stop a strangled sob from coming out. Eyes wide and brimming with tears, she gritted her teeth, before growling in frustration and rolling over. Lips pursed tightly, Anna pressed her forehead against the plastic, drawn-shut window shade. Her eyes squeezed shut in an attempt to trap the tears inside.

It didn't work.

Elsa's features immediately saddened, her hands falling away from Rapunzel's. Only through fierce concentration was she able to keep her bottom lip from trembling as she gestured towards her sister. "You're with her first. We...we talked about this."

Rubbing at her own eyes and blinking fiercely, Rapunzel pinched her cheeks, and nodded. Her brow furrowed and her jaw was set. Only her glassy eyes and her voice betrayed her determination. Her whisper. "Going slow. Her speed. I'll...I'll try not to…"

Quick as a flash, Elsa pressed two fingers against Rapunzel's lips. Shaking her own head a bit before inclining it towards Anna, Elsa's whisper in reply was raw and heated. Insistent. "Just...**love her.** I know you'll do that."

Rapunzel managed a curt nod and a kiss against Elsa's fingers, before turning around and reclining her own seat.

Just like that, both young women disappeared from Elsa's line of sight. She allowed a shuddering sigh to slip from her lips, before she pinched her own cheeks and reached down to her carry-on bag.

_It's not us and Anna. It's you and her. Me and...her. You and me and..._

Pulling out her earbuds, Elsa plugged them into her laptop and opened a music playlist to keep her mind occupied while she worked.

_ That sounds...so familiar._

When the song Anna performed for her and Rapunzel trickled in through her earbuds, it was all Elsa could do to stifle an emotional whimper as she covered her mouth. Nevertheless, she was smiling.

_You and me and you._

* * *

The sun had only been above the San Francisco skyline for a short while, but seventeen year old Anna had already been awake for an hour and a half. Still wearing the _SFAI_ gym class sweatpants and t-shirt Rapunzel had gifted her, Anna slid around the kitchen in her stocking feet as her head bobbed in time to an alt-rock station. The FM radio she had found at a yard sale appeared to be from the eighties, but it still worked like a charm, filling the kitchen with grungy guitar licks.

She split her time between frying up a pan loaded with eggs, potatoes, and green peppers, drying off a stack of dripping wet dishes by the sink, and eyeing the calendar by the fridge. Eyeing the next week critically, Anna rapped a wet finger against a Wednesday marked with a red X and circled.

_Last day to register for fall classes coming up. I already know I won't be able to swing a full course load this semester, and that's just fine. Start with one class at a time, land another job, and keep helping Punzie come around little by little._

Dumping the last of the silverware into the appropriate drawer, Anna wiped her soggy hands against the front of her t-shirt, flicked off the stove top, and dumped the pan's steaming contents into a large, metal bowl.

The noise drew two small, inquisitive cats: Dipper and Motoko. They made a beeline for Anna, nuzzling her shins insistently and letting out pleased, rumbling purrs. Anna giggled sweetly, swiping the bottom of her left foot along each of their backs in a precarious balancing act. "Fab morning, little bumpkins. Did you and your lady have a nice sleep? Was it better in bed without me kicking your poor, kitty asses all over the place in my sleep?"

Suddenly, both cats lifted their heads and sniffed the air cautiously. A moment later, they both glared at Anna, before bolting back through the living room and into Rapunzel's bedroom.

Anna harrumphed and blew a petulant raspberry in their direction. "Not for you anyway, butter butts. Special breakfast for your mama." She carefully slid the warm breakfast bowl into her left arm, before stooping down by the coffee table and snatching the laptop her parents had given her as a high school graduation present. "**And** special, new cartoons that might tickle her fancy and start her day off right."

Rapunzel's door was ajar, and Anna blushed as she paused in front of it and knocked gently against the door frame. Her cheeks pinked, and when she forced herself to stare at the floor, she caught Dipper eyeing her critically through the doorway. Right behind the feisty cat, Anna spotted her cousin's dinner from the night before, and her shoulders slumped.

_Didn't eat much last night, I guess. I'm...I'm trying not to be overbearing or anything. It wouldn't be right to just stay with Punzie all the time. Sleep with her every night...in her bed. Some days it's like she's doing okay, then she backslides and...it hurts to see._

Coughing quietly, Anna idly pinched the collar of her shirt and fanned it. A moment later, she grimaced, wholly unsure why she was suddenly laden with body heat. "Hey...hey, Punzie-poo. Your Goddess pushed her giant fireball up into the sky. Can I come in and share some, uh, blessed breakfast with ye? Y-you?"

The ten seconds it took for Rapunzel to mutter a sleepily strained reply seemed to stretch on forever to Anna. "Yeah. Um...please. And thank you."

Despite having received permission, Anna stood her ground for a few seconds more. The sound of blankets rustling inside was unmistakable, as was the all too familiar sound of a framed picture being set back on a nightstand. It immediately toppled over, producing a jarring _smack_.

A dry, shuddering exhale followed. Anna's ears burned. She was intimately familiar with each sound. "Okay, then." Nudging the door open with her right foot, Anna feigned ignorance of her cousin's too-full plate from the prior night. She also made a point of **not** looking down at the framed picture of Rapunzel and her father next to the digital clock on the nightstand. Circling around to the other side of the barely rumpled bed gave Anna all the time she needed to note how Rapunzel had pulled the comforter back up to her nose. "Merry meet, child of summer flowers and salty candies. Behold, an offering of salty eggs and taters!"

Rapunzel's eyes followed Anna as she sidled up into bed and shimmed up against the headboard. Balancing the bowl between her thighs, Anna dropped her laptop down by her knees and gently searched until Rapunzel finally met her soft stare. It was instantly rewarded with a dimple-forming smile from Anna, who scratched awkwardly at the wrinkled comforter between the two of them. A bashfully intimate whisper followed. "Somebody took their pretty pill this morning."

At that, Rapunzel managed a dry, flustered giggle. "Not much...much else. Sorry. Your dinner last night. Looked good. But I think my tum tum hurt. Something...hurt." Her voice was thick with emotion, though, and as she gingerly pulled the comforter down to her chin, the raw redness of her cheeks was a clear indicator of very recent tears.

Anna swallowed thickly, unable to stop her hand as she trailed fingers over Rapunzel's forehead. Long tresses of disheveled hair framed the older teenager's slightly gaunt face, but the touch **did** put a bit of color back in her cheeks. Anna's tone was hushed. Reverent. "Very pretty girl. Maybe we can hang out today? I found this amazing new cartoon. Full of sweet, little lessons for children in the Way of the Gay."

After a few moments of keeping her eyes downcast, Rapunzel eventually mustered a small smile and nodded. She stared intently as Anna fiddled with her laptop, set the breakfast bowl between the two of them, and produced a comically large spoon. She angled the handle to face Rapunzel, who meekly muttered her thanks.

Five minutes into watching her first ever episode of _Steven Universe_, Rapunzel couldn't help but quietly gush about how sparkly a show it was. She had been so engrossed that she didn't even realize she'd been taking small but regular bites from the breakfast bowl.

Anna saw it, though. She saw every bite and it was all she could do to keep her lips from trembling wildly out of control.

In the next moment, she feared her heart would slam to a halt as she felt Rapunzel's hand brush against her hair.

_Breathe, dumb face. Passing out equals bad!_

Anna was so pleased and overwhelmed by the quality of her cousin's responsiveness that morning, that she was forced to ask Rapunzel to repeat the question she'd been too distracted to hear. To her great joy and subsequent discomfort, Rapunzel did just that.

"I said, I mean...I thought. You've got a thing today? Or...tomorrow?" Rapunzel's brow furrowed intensely as her fingers slid against Anna's scalp. Her face danced with expressiveness. "You wanted to go...somewhere? Like, to campus? Um...look at a class, was it?"

It was all Anna could do to grit her teeth, swallow thickly, and not move one single inch. The intense concentration it took to school her voice into a casual, neutral tone made her dizzy...almost as much as her cousin's touch made her dizzy. "It's okay. They moved my thing to next week. I'm all yours today, P."

Rapunzel let out a lazy hum, and for a terrifying moment, Anna was struck by an irrationally strong fear of being caught in a lie. The moment passed, however, and was replaced by Rapunzel scooting a bit closer. Her wild locks of hair billowed out and bunched up around Anna's cheek. Rapunzel's voice faded a bit, but was still peppered with relief. "Okay. Love you, Banana. Thanks...and this show is so...**sparkly.**"

The opening jingle for the next episode of _Steven Universe_ drowned out any further thoughts Anna had, save for one.

_I'd do **anything** to make you feel safe...and loved._

* * *

_'We are the Crystal Gems...we're here to save the day!'_

By the time Rapunzel managed to unearth both her tablet and the power cable, hook it up, and navigate to an episode of one of her favorite cartoons, the plane had leveled off at its cruising altitude. She tilted her own seat back to match the cant of Anna's seat, and as the opening song poured out of her tablet, her eyes fell back to Anna.

Anna's reaction was almost immediate, her shoulders slumping as the muscles in her entire body went just a bit slack.

She still faced the wall, though, and Rapunzel briefly fumbled her own hands together in a fidgety bid to avoid mauling her cousin with love. A moment later, a folded blanket toppled down over the top of her seat and flopped onto her face. Pulling it away, Rapunzel's perplexed frown quickly melted into a lovestruck smile.

_Nerdface, I love you so much._

Suddenly, Anna felt much warmer. Much...heavier. Her heart thumped out a maddeningly sweet tempo at the familiar entertainment reaching her ears, but it was the wrinkled blanket being draped over her body that knocked the breath from her lungs. She gasped, throat constricting as her hands snaked out from the hoodie's sleeves in order to trace along the familiar material. The repaired tear she herself was so intimately familiar with.

Forcing out an exhausted exhale, Anna rolled back over. Her puffy eyes went immediately downcast, but her forehead brushed right up against Rapunzel's. Anna made no effort to move away, instead drawing the quilt tighter around her chilly form and doing her best to ignore her restless legs.

Minutes passed as Anna and Rapunzel slipped into the simple enjoyment of watching a cartoon. While Anna could only place the joy she felt as a vaguely familiar feeling, Rapunzel was swept up in the bittersweet memories of her younger cousin caring for her every day for three full months, several years prior. She kept her hands tightly clasped around the drawstrings of her hoodie, lest they escape her control and go comfort hunting.

The sweet ache in Rapunzel's chest only intensified as the episode went on to introduce Ruby and Sapphire.

Then, out of nowhere, Anna made a hushed yet amused observation. "Ruby is the actual Nerd Queen, oh my god."

Rapunzel nodded, then blushed sweetly when her forehead rubbed against Anna's bangs. "Little fumbly red nerd." She kept her voice low, wincing and frowning deeply when it cracked at the end. The emotional beats of the episode were all familiar to her, as opposed to Anna, who quietly admitted to not recalling ever seeing it before. Fearing her trembling hands would be too great a distraction, Rapunzel shoved her index fingers between her teeth and bit down to hold them in place.

Her chest clenched, and every time she moved her head, she felt the thin sheen of sweat that clung to Anna's forehead. Rapunzel frowned deeper, tears pricking the corners of her eyes as Ruby and Sapphire broke into song.

_I'd do...**anything**…_

All at once, Rapunzel's vision was taken up by messy, auburn hair and a wrinkled quilt mashed against her face. She smelled Anna and felt every shiver ripping through Anna's body. Then, as if awaking from a dream, Rapunzel remembered she had arms of her own. She embraced her younger cousin, freeing Anna to bawl herself empty as Rapunzel's hands gripped fiercely against Anna's back. Through the quilt, the hoodie, and the t-shirt...Rapunzel held fast and crushed Anna to her chest.

Breathless sobs took both of them to the edge of consciousness, but Rapunzel held fast.

_Watch me hold on. Feel that I **won't let you go away.**_

* * *

The first time a flight attendant came through the first class section, he started rattling off drink possibilities without even checking to see if Rapunzel or Anna were playing attention. "We've got your usual sodas and juices, but if you want I can make something really fun with chocolate milk, tequila, sprite, and a bag of peanuts. If you're old enough, I mean. Are you…" He trailed off uncertainly, can of Sprite in one hand and a bag of peanuts in the other, when both Rapunzel and Anna gave him wide-eyed, tearily perplexed looks.

Elsa's voice was dry and clearly unamused. "First, look. Then, speak. But now...please go away."

Both Anna and Rapunzel stared blankly as the flight attendant shuffled on down the aisle. Rapunzel flopped limply back against her seat, back arching as she stretched her arms up overhead. A dizzy whine followed. "A whole day of this is gonna twist my back right the heck up. What state are…" Her voice quickly left her when Anna wriggled back into her embrace.

"You know, I missed this. Just...just us." Sliding her hands cautiously along Rapunzel's hoodie drawstring, Anna rocked against her cousin's chest until she felt arms encircling her once more. Her body ached from head to toe, and she stubbornly shoved away feelings of selfishness that tickled her thoughts. Hoarseness flooded her exhausted admission. "I know you're tired of me saying this. But every time I lied to you. I'm...so sorry."

Rapunzel nodded, effectively halting the admission when she peppered Anna's forehead with little kisses. Her hands slid up and down Anna's back, pressing and squeezing tight back muscles while being rewarded with breathy whimpers on the regular. "Is it wrong for me to say that lying might be, um, hereditary for us?" Anna's body shook with a wheezy chuckle, her breath tickling Rapunzel's neck. Nibbling her bottom lip, Rapunzel let her hands roam until she was squeezing along Anna's arms through her hoodie. "I told myself, I'm being selfish. What were the chances of Elsa loving me back?"

Anna squashed a cheek against Rapunzel's collar, eyes falling shut at the sweetly familiar smell all around her. "Are you kidding? Have you...**met** you?" Sliding her right hand up, Anna gently stroked Rapunzel's chin between her thumb and forefinger. Her heart skipped a beat when she noticed the frantic tremble of her cousin's lower lip. "You **are** the sun and...and I'm sure **she** just wants to be near you."

A watery, overwhelmed grin spread across Rapunzel's face as she combed a hand along Anna's loose braids.

Voice shaky, Anna continued. "I **always** did. And when I figured out why...oh, **god.**"

Meanwhile, Elsa was making notes in the margins of the digital blueprint for Ivan and Delores' revamped kitchen. Her cheeks were quite pink, as even though she wasn't **trying** to hear the full conversation between Rapunzel and Anna, select, hushed words still made their way to Elsa's ears.

They burned sweetly.

When the flight attendant passed by again with a drink cart, Elsa sensed the way that both cart and attendant slowed down. She jabbed a finger in his direction and opened her mouth to curtly instruct.

What came out was a feral snarl. The attendant quickly moved on again, and Elsa slumped lower in her seat, mortification emblazoned on her rosy cheeks.

_Don't interrupt them._

* * *

Anna, meanwhile, had broken into a fit of dry coughs. She whimpered pitifully when, after trying to pull away, Rapunzel only held her closer.

"It's dry up here...and you're talking an awful lot. Take it easy, Nanners." Nudging a corner of Anna's mouth with the straw end of a fresh juicebox, Rapunzel's heart did somersaults as she watched Anna's dry lips take in the straw. She blushed profusely upon hearing her own, hoarse voice. "I hope you'll...indulge me. It's been a little slice of hell not being able to take care of you. Properly."

Anna managed several gulps, but coughed up the last one. Bits of orange juice dribbled out from between her lips, and she stared down bashfully at the several inches of space between herself and Rapunzel that she'd created by shuffling back towards the window. "They're gonna dump me out of the poop hatch. I'm all sweaty and grody and…" Shuffling back another few inches, Anna cringed as she looked around at the Supergirls quilt she'd been swaddled in. Her meek addition was laced with shame. "I...I don't remember if I showered this morning."

Rapunzel nodded slowly, a sad, sympathetic smile spreading across her face. When she reached for Anna again, it was not to embrace her, but to loosely clasp hands. "You don't think I remember how many times I wet the bed. And...with you in it, too?" Eyes flicking from side to side, Rapunzel inched towards Anna, drawing just close enough that their foreheads touched again. The remaining bit of shame in her voice was firmly overpowered by a humorless chuckle. "Trust me, I remember. I remember a sweet as pie girl taking care of me when I couldn't take care of myself."

At that, Anna looked away and murmured bashfully, but allowed Rapunzel to draw her back into an embrace. She couldn't help the wry, self deprecating mumble that followed. "Sweaty stinkeroonie."

Rapunzel took her time, pulling back both Anna's hoodie and her tangled mess of a braid. Making quite sure her lips grazed Anna's crimson-tipped ear, Rapunzel's whisper was throaty and matter-of-fact. "I **always** loved how you smell. You smell like...like **you.** That's something a girl like me appreciates."

Anna quickly realized she would not be able to find her voice for a long time after that. That suited her just fine, though, as she had given in completely to Rapunzel's ministrations. Anna's restless limbs ensured she got no sleep for the remainder of the flight, but she couldn't deny feeling quite safe and quite loved.

And quite sore.

* * *

An hour outside of Montreal, Elsa was jostled awake by a small patch of turbulence. Her eyes shot open, and even though her bottle of lemonade was in no danger of falling to the floor, she snatched it anyway.

She breathed deeply, stretched, and curled her toes experimentally.

In the row ahead, Elsa couldn't help but notice that Rapunzel and Anna's seats were still reclined. She sucked in a sharp breath, and before she knew what was happening, she had unclasped her safety belt and leaned forward.

_I really, really, **really** want to see them...together. Just to check._

Inching her head up proved to be a painstakingly slow task, and no sooner did Elsa catch sight of blonde hair tangled with auburn hair, then she slunk back into her seat. A guilty pout tickled her lips, stubborn in its refusal to go away. She fiddled with her safety belt, clipping it and tightening the strap as though it would prove to be an effective peeping deterrent.

_I wasn't peeping! I was just...peeking._

When Elsa felt her sweatpants pocket buzz a moment later, she clutched at her chest in a panic and barely swallowed a miserable squeal.

_Oh **shit**, they caught me! I just...oh, wait…_

Elsa's phone was in her left pocket, and when checking that led to no new messages, she dumped it on her desk and drew in a shuddering breath. Sliding her right hand into its corresponding pocket, her fingertips burned when they slid over another cell phone. Elsa furrowed her brow, puffed out her cheeks, and gripped the phone extra tightly before yanking it out. Her cheeks blazed and she struggled to slow down her rapid, dizzying breaths.

_It's okay. **It's fine.** This was what we decided had to be done. We...we all agreed on it._

Before she could second guess her actions, Elsa mashed in the new password for her sister's phone and fumbled her thumbs against the screen until she managed to pull up Anna's lone, new text message.

_'Anna. I'm so very sorry about what happened. Saffron has been keeping me updated with how you're doing, but I'm just glad you're alright. I wish I had been able to see that there was something going on with you. I don't know._

_ Look, I don't blame you for not getting in touch with me. I heard you're going to some fancy drug counselor overseas for a few months. I want you to know, I'm pulling for you. I'm sorry I didn't visit you in the hospital. You deserve so much better than that. From a girlfriend...from anyone._

_ I'm sorry for my part in...all of it. I don't know what you want to do after, but...I'm just sorry. I'm a coward. I won't be using again...but all I care about is that **you** do what's good for **you.** Healthy for you._

_ I'm sorry. Please take care. ~Audrey'_

Elsa hadn't realized her left hand was trembling until she brushed her fingertips against her lips. She had no idea tears were streaking down her face until she brushed errantly at her irritated cheeks.

A deep breath. Her hand pressed against her lips, muffling an overwhelmed sob.

_Goodbye._

Moments later, Anna's cell phone was one contact lighter, one blocked phone number heavier, and her entire texting history with Audrey was deleted.

Elsa pocketed the phone, rubbed her eyes furiously, and curled up on her reclined seat.

_So help me, if I **ever** see you again…_

* * *

After Rapunzel, Anna, and Elsa got off of the plane in Montreal, they managed to trek three gates down the hallway...until Anna came to a hunched-over stop. Biting frustration permeated her words as she automatically turned back around.

"Sorry. Stupid me forgot my carry-on bag. Be right…"

In the blink of an eye, Rapunzel hopped in front of Anna with her cheeks puffed out and eyes narrowed. Without hesitating, she slipped her hands inside of Anna's hood and smooshed her palms against warm cheeks. "So help me, I will smooch the crap out of this face. You're **what,** now?"

Anna let out a breathy gasp as her eyes widened. She immediately stared down at her sneakers, but she didn't pull away. A small, recalcitrant frown belied her reply. "Sorry, P."

Rapunzel took a breath, seemingly on the verge of saying more, until she locked eyes with Elsa a ways back. The sight of her girlfriend, an index finger pressed against puckered lips and brow furrowed, was enough to deflate Rapunzel's bluster. Squishing Anna's cheeks between her palms one last time, she managed a meek nod in Elsa's direction. "I'll...go get your bag."

Anna offered a lame wave, but was thoroughly disappointed in herself when she couldn't manage even a small smile. Tucking her sleeve-covered hands beneath her armpits, she hung her head and rooted herself to that spot.

_And back to feeling rotten again. Guess this is what I get for messing with my brain soup...but it **was** nice to be held. Punzie still feels just like...herself. But now, somehow...even **better.**_

****_She's even scolding me again. I could just cry._

"Did you have a nice nap with Rapunzel?"

A full-body shiver rippled right through Anna when she heard her sister's softly spoken question. Nothing like the wretched, muscle-twitching ordeals she was dealing with on a typical day, though. Anna **felt** Elsa's presence; she could sense the warmth and caring radiating mere inches behind her. Sweet confusion sent a dizzying tightness through Anna's chest, as her clouded thoughts spilled out through the only words that seemed to go with her now quite rosy cheeks. She spun around clumsily, flapped her sleeve-covered hands, and spluttered bashfully. "I didn't sleep with her! I...**I swear!**"

The next thing Anna knew, she'd been wrapped up in a firm embrace by her sister. Riotous giggles spilled from Elsa's lips, and she buried her face in the crook of Anna's neck as she rocked the younger Arendelle from side to side. A warm cheek pressed against a hot cheek. Elsa's words and breath lit up Anna's ears like fire.

"Oh, Anna...you're my absolute favorite. I **love** you."

Anna managed a meek cross between a giggle and a mildly harassed moan. She thanked her lucky stars that Elsa had a tight hold on her, as she didn't quite trust her own legs to support her.

Her sweet embarrassment only multiplied when Rapunzel returned at just that moment and made a monumental fuss over the embrace.

* * *

Dinnertime had arrived by the time the girls made their way through the concourse and into a high-ceiling, open area of the airport which more closely resembled a mall. Both Elsa and Rapunzel leaned on the logic that Anna's stomach would be the most sensitive in their decision to let her pick the restaurant for the evening. Anna had countered with the fact that regardless of where they ate, she herself would end up eating so little that her opinion really shouldn't count.

Rapunzel immediately slung an arm around Anna's waist and pinched her cheek. "Your opinion **always** counts, Nanners."

Flustered, yet not completely displeased by how she'd been caught red-handed with low self esteem again by Rapunzel, Anna relented, and led the group in a slow trudge over to Chili's.

The girls were seated promptly, with drink and meal orders getting placed a few short minutes later. Afterwards, Elsa grasped her sister's hand and squeezed warmly, before reminding Anna and Rapunzel of the **tertiary** objective of their trip.

"Number one is you, Anna. Rapunzel and I know we won't be as, um, equipped as the health care experts Ivan knows in dealing with your...your…"

Anna had been staring down at her half-empty glass of lemonade on the table, so she felt her sister's discomfort in a subtle hand tremor before she heard Elsa's uncertain stammer. Squeezing Elsa's hand warmly, Anna managed a wry smile and furrowed her brow. "It's...it's an addiction, Elsa. You can call it that."

Elsa managed a wan smile, but her cheeks blazed and she stared dumbly down at her own lap. After a few moments, she poked Rapunzel's shoulder gently, while biting down on her own bottom lip. Rapunzel covered Elsa's free hand with her own, before locking eyes with Anna and continuing. "Elsa and I will be busy most mornings working on a remodel of Ivan and Delores' villa. The place they're super kindly letting us stay in. Banana, there's...no way to get around it. You're gonna be sort of low power for awhile until you...well, until you start to just feel better. You don't have to help us at all with the work. Get some sun, stalk all the great little jazz spots in Rome. Go take a nap in a grassy field with some hedgehogs...treat yo-self."

Anna smiled at that, but couldn't resist a derisive snort in response. "Don't care if I feel like mashed potatoes. I owe you so much and I'm gonna…" No sooner did she hear her own voice out, then she trailed off and clapped a hand over her mouth.

At that moment, the largest plate of chili cheese fries any of the girls had ever seen was dropped off by a server. Anna swallowed thickly, eyeing the cheesy mess with ill concealed relief.

_Saved by the globby goodness._

Seconds later, Anna realized how wrong she was when Rapunzel brandished a cheese-drenched french fry and smeared cheese all over Anna's nose. A nonplussed reply was included. "Who owes who **what now?**"

Anna ducked her head in response, grumbling in a non-committal manner as she blithely ignored the cheese on her face. Into her mouth went several droopy fries, but no sooner did she swallow them, then her stomach rumbled something horrible in complaint. Doubling over with a grimace, Anna feebly mopped up the cheese still stuck to her nose.

Elsa and Rapunzel both stared in concern, not buying Anna's queasy grin.

After a second stomach rumbling turned Anna's face a sickly, paler shade, she stood up shakily from the table. Elsa automatically rose to her feet, but Anna waved her off with nonchalance. "It's cool, Elsa. I'll go…"

The third tummy growl was more akin to an angry gurgle, and Anna clipped her reassurance off as she whirled around smartly, speed-walking to the restroom.

Still at the table, Elsa and Rapunzel shared a meaningful stare for a full minute as each nibbled on their own french fry. Subtle shifts in their facial expressions indicated communication of some level going on, but all subtlety ended when Rapunzel waved a hand in Anna's direction and arched an eyebrow. Her smile had fallen away. "I'm...look, I'm really trying **not** to push her buttons. But I know low self esteem is a part of this. Of...of her addiction **and** her...feelings." Meeting Elsa's concerned eyes proved to be too overwhelming, though, and Rapunzel settled for ducking her head and staring down at a little pool of melted cheese. She dipped a finger in the pool, but even though her tone was measured, her bottom lip still trembled a bit. "Goddess, I'm not...bullying. Right?"

Elsa shook her head quickly, reaching across the table and grasping her girlfriend's wrist before she did or said anything else. A firm squeeze followed, after which, Elsa stuttered three times before managing to fumble out her impassioned reply. "You said it yourself. You...you treated her **differently** after you knew."

Rapunzel's whisper in return was yearning, yet warbly. "Knew how **I** felt...about her. I stopped calling her out. I was...scared she'd see right through me."

Elsa opened her mouth to reply, but after a moment, spotted Anna hobbling back to the table. She squeezed Rapunzel's wrist again, before reaching up to swipe a stray tear from a rosy cheek. Elsa forced a brave, confident smile. "I **trust** you. Handle it...your way. I know it's from a place of love."

The moment Anna flopped back down in her seat, the sweat dotting her brow was obvious. After a considerable amount of prodding from Rapunzel, Anna bashfully asked for neither woman to use the bathroom she herself had used.

Neither Elsa nor Rapunzel had directly brought up the third reason for the trip. They saw no reason to bring up a feeling which was pouring out of them every time they looked Anna's way.

It was the same feeling that made their knees weak every time they were the target of Anna's exhausted yet wholly trusting stares.

_It's the love. And no better place to get to the bottom of that than in a part of the world where we can just be three strangers in a sea of faces._

Rapunzel jerked her head up, cheeks blazing when she realized Anna was nudging her feet together with Elsa's. Tears pricked the corners of Rapunzel's eyes, and she responded by obstinately shoving more french fries into her mouth and using **her** free foot to prod against Anna's shins.

Anna's breathy, shocked gasp sent the warmest of tremors right up Rapunzel's spine.

_This is gonna be the messiest kind of love._

* * *

After walking by not one, not two, but **three** public yoga stations in the airport, Rapunzel could no longer hold herself back. She broke away from Anna and Rapunzel, a sing-song chant on her lips. "My neck, my back, my...my back times ten!" Snatching a rolled up mat by the door, she pranced into the yoga room to join the eleven passengers, three flight attendants, and two captains in the middle of upward facing dog.

Elsa and Anna stood and stared through the front window for a few minutes. Only when they accidentally glanced at each other at the same time did they let out simultaneous, flustered squeaks, before quickly moving on down the hall.

Fortunately, the gate for their next flight was quite close, with plenty of open seats in the waiting area. Elsa immediately headed for a secluded corner, well aware of her sister's temporarily increased sensitivity to people, noises, and **life.** Elsa waited until Anna was comfortably situated on the corner seat, before draping the Supergirls quilt over her curled-up frame.

Anna rested her chin atop her knees, eyes lidded and staring down at the floor. She managed a quick gaze at Elsa, voice small. "Thanks.

Elsa nodded, then smiled encouragingly as her lips parted for a moment. She promptly forgot what she was going to say, but immediately after, sighed in relief when her buzzing phone demanded her attention.

Only, the phone wasn't Elsa's, a fact she realized when she pulled her own phone out and found no new messages. Swallowing thickly, she pocketed her phone, and made an awkward half-turn in her seat, away from Anna. Elsa entered the phone's password as quickly as she could, her cheeks growing warm and her shoulders hunching up around her ears when the attempt was incorrect. A second attempt also failed, with Elsa barely stifling a frustrated whine. The tips of her ears warmed, as did her back, as she felt like Anna was staring right through her with a look of ill-concealed suspicion.

_This feels horrible. **I** feel horrible. I know we agreed on this, but it feels so...so disrespectful._

Elsa punctuated her third failed attempt with a high-pitched, clipped whine. She didn't even hear it herself as blood rushed past her ears, filling them with a dizzy ringing.

Like a hot knife through butter, Anna's soft, scratchy voice cut through her sister's mental torment. "Easy, Elsa. Sudoku's **supposed to** be a pain in the ass."

As though waking up from a dream, Elsa blinked rapidly, and shook her head in confusion. A moment later, she felt Anna's hand press against her back, and she leaned backwards into the touch limply. Her reply was soft; almost indignant. "I'm pretty awesome at sudoku. I...oh, I'm **sorry.**" Turning around slowly, chin ducked in shame, Elsa blindly shoved the phone into Anna's hands.

Anna was momentarily stunned, turning the phone over and scrutinizing it briefly as though she had never seen it before. The truth quickly dawned on her, though, and a relieved smile flooded across her face. "Jeez, I was afraid there was bad news or something. Password, huh?"

Elsa nodded meekly, nearly falling backwards in surprise when Anna handed her the phone moments later.

This time, it was Anna who apologized, pulling the quilt tighter around her shoulders as she flopped back against the corner. "I know this...yeah, we agreed on it, but it puts you in a weird spot. **I'm** the one who's sorry."

Elsa's face immediately fell, and she quickly checked the phone message as an afterthought, before starting to apologize again. "No no, it's **me** who's...oh!" A sudden, pleased grin lit up Elsa's features, and she bounced in her seat gleefully with almost no trace of the uncomfortable mood from earlier. "It's a...it's a thing! A thing from...oh, I bet you'll like this."

Anna's eyes widened at the sight of her sister first bouncing up and down, then scootching over to her like a child who found a Christmas present. She smiled weakly, getting ready to sit up, but blushed as Elsa leaned right up against **her** and held out the phone.

_'O Canada my Canada! Are you in Canuck-land yet? Oh wait, that's not in Montreal. Hah. Anyway, everybody sends their love and hugs and stuff. Merida said if you weren't getting enough rest she was gonna swim across the ocean and beat your butt._

_ As you can see, I take my matchmaking duties **very** seriously! Korra dropped the vitamins, like, four times, so I hope you enjoy your box of floor vitamins. When they get there. If this package is even for you. Is it for you, this epic, power packed **package?!**_

_ Of course it is. We love you, and tell that to Elsa and Rapunzel, too. We're all fine back home. Everything's all good. _

_ P.S. I sold five soundtracks to the first Beverly Hills Cop movie yesterday...how awesome am I?! ~Saf'_

The attached picture featured Saffron in the foreground, phone obviously held up high in order to capture the table behind her. There sat Korra and Asami, the latter waving bubble wrap in one hand and a bottle of vitamins in the other. Korra wore a flustered grin and had her palms pressed against her eyes. On the table was an open box surrounded by newspaper, more vitamin bottles, and packing tape.

Elsa's ears reddened when she heard her sister's quiet, affectionate giggle. It drowned out all other thoughts Elsa had in such a sweet way that she was forced to lamely request clarification when she missed the next thing Anna said.

"I said, you should go into the phone settings and change the password now."

Disoriented by emotional whiplash once more, Elsa frowned uncomfortably and raised her hand to squeeze Anna's shoulder. She blanched when she herself hesitated, her hand hovering an inch above, as nausea twisted up in her gut. A disbelieving whisper followed. "Are you...are you sure? I don't think I'll need to hang onto this for...for all that long…"

Anna's gaze fell as she let out a soft yet overwhelmed whine. She captured Elsa's hand between her own clammy ones and stared at long, thin fingers for a few moments. "Change the password, Elsa." She pressed a kiss to Elsa's knuckles, treasuring the warbly sigh she received in reply. "It's okay."

This time it was Elsa who whimpered, fighting to control her trembling lips. She hotly stammered out her agreement, after which, she managed to force out an emotional request.

"I...I think I need a hug. If that's…"

Anna wrapped her sister up in an embrace that squeezed the breath right out of her.

_I'm...I'm tired again. Can we get on the plane, already?_

* * *

"Well, it doesn't **say** elemental magnesium. Maybe that's got another name, here...you have a look."

Korra looked up from comparing two bottles of fish oil just in time to see a red-labeled, black bottle sail over the drugstore shelf. She dropped both bottles of fish oil into the shopping basket slung over her right shoulder, before deftly snatching the black bottle as it fell. Scanning the ingredients on the back, Korra stuck out her tongue sourly. "No good. It's got elemental, but magnesium oxide is about as useful to the body as, like, swallowing a car door. Back at you, Saf." She lobbed the bottle back over the shelf, chuckling when she heard Saffron politely ask other shoppers to clear a path while she lunged to catch it.

Every few seconds, Korra continued side-stepping down the aisle. She'd scrutinize the article on her cell phone, browse several different bottles in a given section, then double check the article before dumping the most effective choice into her basket.

_'The Best Vitamins and Supplements for Opiate Withdrawal'_

Half of the supplements listed were already in Korra's kitchen, back at her apartment. Thus, she knew where many of the bottles were located, and the shopping trip was taking less time than she'd anticipated.

_It definitely helps that I have such a great helper._

Korra looked up again when, at just that moment, the sound of cardboard slapping against metal caught her attention. The top half of a flattened cardboard box bobbed up and down over top of the shelf, accompanied by Saffron's pleased voice. "Got a box. Tape and bubble wrap, too. It's the pinkest pink you've ever see. I've got a whole backpack with knick-knacks to send over, so let's make sure we get **creative** with the packing."

Nodding idly, Korra sighed in relief as she dropped a pack of indigestion medicine into her basket. _At least the bad dreams seem to be over and done._ A fond chuckle followed. "Awesome. Really appreciate the help today. Merida looked like she wanted me to sign a release form or something when you came along, so I won't keep you. Extra giant hot chocolate next door on me, while we get the box ready to mail?" Several more side-steps brought Korra to the end of the vitamin aisle, but her eyes lit up when she came across a shelf loaded with discount B-complex vitamins. Snatching two in each hand and pumping each in victory, she hopped out of the aisle, fully expecting to scare Saffron.

Instead, she ended up springing right in front of another customer, who stumbled into her and sent both of them crashing to the floor. Vitamin bottles of every shape, size, and color tumbled out of Korra's overturned basket and rolled down the linoleum floor.

"Oh, god...that'll leave a mark." Squinting up at the still-blurry ceiling light fixtures, Korra cupped a hand along the back of her head. She winced when a slight lump greeted her, warm and sore to the touch.

A frightened, apologetic voice rushed out...and just like that, Korra forgot where she was. "Oh, Korra! I'm sorry, I wasn't looking and...I'm sorry!"

The first thing Korra managed to see, after the ceiling lights, was Asami's concerned face. Her dark hair was mussed up from the fall, and her light, purple windbreaker brushed against Korra's t-shirt. She swallowed thickly, offered an embarrassed, little wave, and tried to sit up. "Hey. Don't...don't worry. So you, uh...you shop…" When the simple act of sitting up caused Korra's entire world to spin wildly, she hunched over and clapped her hands over her face.

The next thing she knew, her cheek was cradled against Asami's collar as the older woman carefully combed her fingers through Korra's hair. Her touch was feather-soft, barely aggravating Korra's noggin welt. Asami tried to joke, but her reply came out quite contrite as she knelt over her friend. "From time to time, I do...shop. Oh no, first I get you in trouble at Pride, and now this."

Korra managed a shrug and a weak chuckle in response. She didn't trust her voice to enunciate any actual words, and she was quite sure her cheeks were about to melt. A moment later, Asami's long, dark hair tickled Korra's jaw line, and she squeezed her eyes shut.

_Don't pass out, don't pass out, don't pass out!_

Luckily for Korra, the **next** voice she heard let her know that if she **did** pass out, it would be just one more incident on a certain list of incidents that she'd never live down.

Saffron had scooped up three errant vitamin bottles, stopping only when they led her to Korra and Asami. Her cheeks pinked, and she shook her head ruefully as she stared down at her fallen friend. "There you go, just **running** into some beautiful lady's arms, huh? Can't leave you alone for a minute."

Asami's eyes widened, while Korra almost managed to restrain a mortified gurgle.

Almost.

* * *

Saffron waved and lamely apologized to the third person Korra nearly bowled over. Shooting a cautious glance over one shoulder, Saffron then looped arms with Korra and whispered conspiratorially. "You know, if we keep walking like we're carrying a stink bomb or something, she isn't gonna want to hang out with us later. You dig?"

Korra grimaced, hands tightening around the basket she had clutched to her chest. Her iron grip made it quite clear she feared it would leap right out of her hands. Her heated whisper to Saffron was a full octave higher than normal. "She's gonna think you and I are dating now!" Hunching over as she felt her ears warming, Korra lowered her voice to a miserable squeak. "And if she knows **you're** still in high school, she's gonna think **I'm** a creeper!"

Quirking her lips and tapping an index finger, Saffron fell into deep thought for a few moments, before muttering noncommitally. "No...no. Just 'cause I said that doesn't mean...**no.**" Suddenly, her whole expression brightened, and she tugged on Korra's arm with such enthusiasm that the basket nearly fell to the floor. "You **are** interested in Asami! You were **totally** fibbing when we saw her at Pride."

Having arrived at the checkout counter, Korra plopped her basket up in front of the cashier, before digging out a ten dollar bill and turning to Saffron. She slapped on her most pleading expression and whispered frantically. "Okay, fine, **yes** I'm pathetic and yeah, she's **amazing.**" Out of the corner of her vision, Korra spotted Asami making her way towards the checkout counter, and she swallowed a flustered squeal before whispering hotly to Saffron even faster. Frantically cajoling. "So how about you catch a movie on me, while I work up the nerve to tell her I'm **not** stalking some poor high schooler?!" Each moment that ticked by with Saffron staring, undecided, at the ten dollar bill sent another wave of terrifying nausea rushing through Korra's gut.

"Don't worry, I got your back, slugger." Snatching the bill as though she was plucking a petal from a flower, Saffron used it to fan Korra's face for a second, before offering a sly wink. "Now pay for your stuff. Good girl."

Korra groaned pitifully, but her shoulders slumped as she relaxed ever so slightly. _Okay, alright it's cool. Misunderstandings happen all the time and I **swear** it almost felt like Asami might have maybe been into some kind of little date thing when I ran into her at the Pride parade. Now I just have to pay, wait for her to come up here, and pull out some super extra suave word things that…_

Saffron, it turns out, had done an abrupt about face and marched directly over to Asami. She waved the ten dollar bill proudly and held out her other hand. The moment Asami smiled and returned the handshake, Saffron's chipper exclamation was heard all throughout the drugstore.

"Me and my **so incredibly indubitably not-creeper-girlfriend** are gonna get coffee and stuff next door. Would you like to sit with us and make her **month?**"

Korra groaned again and slapped her hands against her rosy cheeks. Unfortunately, she also slapped her basket clear across the checkout counter. Vitamin bottles bounced off of a wall display stacked with cigarettes, before clattering to the floor.

Asami still smiled and accepted the invitation, though.


	118. Chapter 118

A reservation mix-up on the overnight flight to Rome resulted in the first class section being overbooked by one. Passengers eyed each other with thinly veiled possessiveness as the check-in employee announced a gradually increasing list of perks to anyone who downgraded to business class.

"A refund of the difference."

"A voucher for a night in one of the finest hotels in Rome."

"A refund **and** a hotel voucher."

"A refund, a hotel voucher, and my undying gratitude?"

Rapunzel had been seated near the check-in counter. Arms folded and slouching between her cousins, she mumbled just loud enough that Elsa and Anna could hear her. "If they add **food** to that list…"

The very next announcement added _dinner for two_ to the list of perks, and a fracas broke out in the middle of the first class line. Elsa looked to her right and Anna, to her left. Rapunzel was nowhere to be seen, already low-crawling through the crowd. She burst out of the front of the line, hair wildly disheveled as she clambered over to the ticket counter in dramatic fashion.

One passenger grumbled sourly, still tugging on their stubbornly stuck suitcase. Several others cheered Rapunzel's effort, though.

"Thank you, Miss...Corona." The employee, a short, gray-haired woman with glasses, spoke with visible relief as she printed out Rapunzel's new ticket. She leaned over the counter and smiled as she passed over the new ticket. "I like your hustle."

Without missing a beat, Rapunzel took the ticket and gave the woman's hand a firm squeeze. "And I **love** your little wings pin."

Moments later, Rapunzel had made her way back to her cousins. Anna immediately made a fuss over the pin Rapunzel had received. Elsa, meanwhile, fretted over how much Rapunzel would surely be regretting cramped travel conditions if her back started acting up again.

"Aw, but nerdface...it's a free night at a hotel! A **swanky** hotel." Rapunzel raised her eyebrows suggestively and pinched Elsa's cheek.

Elsa blushed darkly, drawing Anna closer to her as she muttered sarcastically. "We've got a whole house to ourselves, you know."

Undeterred, Rapunzel shrugged and glibly suggested that Anna go with her, instead. Elsa giggled sweetly, turning her attention to her sister while insisting it was an idea worth considering.

Anna responded with a flustered whine and pulled her hood down over her face.

_'Now boarding all first class passengers at gate D twenty two. Now boarding…'_

* * *

_Alice Nelson, eat your heart out._

Rapunzel couldn't resist holding up her phone to take the widest-angle selfie she could. The plane had been taxiing around the runway for ten minutes, with the captain recently announcing a further ten minute wait until liftoff. In mere minutes, Rapunzel had found out she was smack-dab in the middle of remarried parents hauling six children overseas to visit extended family.

The moment Rapunzel learned that half of the children were into Transformers, with the other half preferring Pokemon, she knew she wouldn't be getting any rest on the flight. In the blink of an eye, she had yanked out a drawing tablet and quickly found a captive audience. Not to mention, grateful parents.

"Okay, so Bulbasaur and Hot Rod go to a pet store one day…"

Meanwhile, Elsa was only just realizing that she had absolutely no plan in place for spending time with her sister. She clung to the promise she'd made to herself the previous day, but chided herself for having already completed the blueprint notes for Ivan and Delores' villa on the first leg of the trip.

_Don't smother her. Even if she feels the same...**don't** smother her._

_ She's already so overwhelmed._

No sooner had Anna had collapsed against her window seat, then she drew the quilt over her aching body and curled up facing the window. She waved half-heartedly over one shoulder, voice drained completely. "Gonna try to sleep. Not hungry. Nite nite."

Elsa had nodded in understanding and reached across the partition...but she paused with her hand inches from Anna's shoulder. Her fingers trembled. With each breath Anna took, Elsa gingerly traced the outline of a sloping shoulder, but she dared not touch.

When the merry laughter of a group of children lit up the front half of the plane, Elsa blushed, and shoved her warm hands between her thighs. She herself could make out Rapunzel's laugh amid the bunch, and Elsa grimaced at the conflicting feelings storming through her head.

She flipped open her laptop, then immediately closed it. A frustrated whimper pushed against her pursed lips.

_Cartoons were **their** thing. _

Moments later, Elsa had slipped off her sneakers and drawn her feet up onto the plush, first class recliner. With her phone pressed gently against her thighs, she found her own form of escape...in a video she herself had taken, mere minutes after she, Rapunzel, and Anna had agreed to Ivan's rehab plan.

After the hospital room was opened to visitors, Merida had been the first to burst through the door.

Elsa smiled, quite aware of the fact that she wouldn't be in any of the videos, because she was the one behind the camera.

* * *

Merida didn't waste a single second. The moment she saw Ivan quietly exit the hospital room, leaving the door ajar at the same time...she stormed in. She didn't concern herself with either Elsa, glued to her laptop in the far corner, or Rapunzel, hard at work drawing a Pride flag on the window with whiteboard markers.

Flinging her duffel bag onto the counter by the sink, Merida crossed the room in three strides and collapsed with her face pressed against Anna's stomach. Her good hand grasped at the hospital gown, while she let her taped-up hand fall limply against Anna's collar.

Anna opened her mouth to speak, but her throat quickly clenched as fresh tears dotted her eyes. The moment she buried her hands in wild, ginger curls was the moment Merida gritted her teeth and sobbed. Each shuddering moan was accompanied by a feebly frustrated growl, interspersed with occasional, muffled curses.

Anna spent a full minute stroking Merida's hair before she found her own voice. That only happened when she spotted the injured state of Merida's right hand and carefully held it between her own. Her words were breathy and punctuated by moments of exhausted concentration. "Punching out Frampton fanboys, huh?"

Merida was slow in lifting her head, anger and guilt etched on her features. She sniffled wetly, flexing the fingers on her still-sore hand until she had a tight grip on Anna's. "If I knew what was going on I'd…" Fresh tears slid down Merida's cheeks as she blinked quickly, eyes darting around the room.

It was Rapunzel who quietly spoke up, leaning against the other side of Anna's bed and resting a hand on her cousin's shoulder. "It's okay. Anna should know...and maybe it's best **you** tell her."

* * *

_We know who you were getting the pills from...and you'll never see that **friend** again._

Merida's words still rang clearly in Elsa's mind as she stared at the recently turned to black screen. She had mentally prepared herself to be ready to stop recording during emotionally difficult discussions, of which she herself had expected several.

_I thought maybe Anna could look back on these little videos and remember just how much love her friends have for her. I know she's having a hard time of it right now._

Taking a moment to reaffix her ear buds, Elsa had just enough time to open a fresh carton of chocolate milk and take a sip, before the next short video in the series queued up. She blushed lightly, sniffled, and wiped her forearm over her nose.

_Everyone was so happy. We **definitely**_ _disregarded the hospital's five visitor policy that day._

* * *

The next video was three minutes long and comprised of Saffron and Korra squeezing the breath right out of Anna. She endured the tight hugs for as long as she could, but eventually begged the pair for a moment to breathe.

Korra immediately flushed red, rubbed furiously at her teary eyes, and retreated to the foot of the bed. "Oh fuck, I'm sorry. God, just punch me or something." Wrapping her hands around Anna's feet and squeezing firmly, Korra managed a trembling smile. "I know you're s-strong."

Anna pursed her lips and nodded hesitantly, hands fumbling with the waistband of her hospital gown. After a moment, she reached up and squeezed Saffron's shoulder gently, drawing the teenager in close. Anna's whisper was tenderly understanding. "You should...can you go check on Merida, please? And Saf, if you want to talk to me later. About...anything."

Saffron let out a croaky sob, before clapping a hand over her mouth and nodding. She pressed a loud kiss to Anna's cheek and promised to return, with Merida, shortly.

For the next minute, Anna took deep breaths as she flexed her hands experimentally. Her throat burned, and she pressed her sweaty palms against her legs, unwilling to tear her eyes away from Korra. When she found her voice, she barely recognized it, drenched as it was in a desperate plea. "Come...can you come here? I've got a...please, **come.**"

Korra nodded hesitantly, making sure her friend's feet were fully swaddled with blankets before approaching Anna's bedside again. She looked to Rapunzel for reassurance, but only noticed at the last second that Rapunzel had crept to the back of the room to sit by Elsa's side. Leaning in until there was only a foot of space between the two of them, Korra wrung her hands. She gasped when, a moment later, Anna's right hand slid over top of hers.

"Closer?"

The next thing Korra knew, she had been pulled fully onto the bed. A strangled sob leapt from her throat as she acutely felt each strong breath Anna took beneath her. Sheer terror struck down her voice, and it was all she could do to grasp Anna's shoulders and hold on tight.

_You weren't alive. I felt you and there was nothing and I've never been so scared before...in my entire life._

Anna's whisper, raw and tearful, was enough to pierce the fog of terror. "You're...an angel. My lifesaver. I'm...I'm so sorry you had to…"

Unable to hold herself back, Korra let out a bitter, frightened sob as she buried her face in the crook of Anna's neck. "**Talk to me!** Don't just...not like that. **Please**, if...if you need help…"

Anna's voice fled from her as she squeezed tighter. The embrace was the only way she could communicate her regret and her promise. So she held on and refused to let go until her friend was all cried out. Every last tear Korra shed, Anna took to heart.

* * *

Elsa didn't know at what point her occasional sniffles and errant tears had become full-on weeping. The overhead air conditioning was cool as it blew against her warm, tear-stained cheeks. It was only when the second video she'd recorded faded to black, that she saw the blanket wrapped around her body.

Strong arms held her firmly in an embrace. Auburn braids tickled her neck. Anna's voice, low and raspy, sent a sweet ache through Elsa's chest.

"Can I listen...with you?"

Nodding as she whimpered in assent, Elsa fumbled with an ear bud as her right hand shook. She gasped, shuddering as Anna's hands closed around her own.

_Look at how much everybody loves you, Anna._

Each video brought fresh tears from Elsa, who had her ear pressed firmly against Anna's chest. As minutes passed, however, she seemed to be less interested in the weepy reunions replaying in her left ear, and more in the strong, reassuring heartbeats thumping against her right.

_ Don't ever...**ever** forget._

* * *

Fifteen minutes before the plane landed in Rome, Anna had finally managed to doze off. Elsa, meanwhile, was out cold within minutes of sharing her earbuds with her sister. Her phone had slipped down between the seats, leaving Anna with naught to do but listen to each one of a hundred measurement videos Elsa had made on previous construction projects.

Elsa's soft, warm breaths against Anna's neck were more than enough reason for the younger Arendelle to stay right where she was. The heady, tickling sensation was almost enough to make Anna forget the aching chills that seized her muscles with every breath.

Her mind taunted her without mercy.

_A pill would fix this. A pill would let me think. If I could just get one…_

Inevitably, Anna's despondent train of thought would be interrupted as Elsa shifted in her arms and whimpered sleepily. Anna clenched her teeth and squeezed her sister a smidgen tighter. She struggled through her own thoughts, mired in discomfort as they were, and sought out the feelings she knew she had for Elsa.

_I don't need those. Not...not any more. I've got happiness right here. Right...**here**..._

The feelings she knew, now, that she no longer had to hide.

Desperate warmth surged up in Anna's chest, and she pressed her face against her sister's hair in order to stifle a warbly gasp.

Even as Elsa slept, she responded to each of her sister's fumbling shows of affection. Nuzzling against a warm collar. Hands grasping at a Fall Out Boy hoodie as they sought to press against the taut muscles beneath.

A whisper, light and reassuring, even as Elsa slept. "Anna…" The faint yet unmistakable undercurrent of yearning breaking through.

Moments later, Anna relaxed. Tears pricked the corners of her eyes and her embrace slackened. She drew back just far enough to get a good look at her sister's sleeping features.

Guilt battled love to a stalemate. Anna smiled bitterly, relishing the warmth of her sister's forehead as she brushed her cool fingers along the flawless skin.

_I can't just want to get better for her. For...for them. Whatever ends up happening with **us**...that wouldn't be fair to them._

Treasuring the seconds before she knew a fresh round of chills and muscle spasms would sweep over her, Anna settled back against her seat and didn't fight the crimson creeping onto her cheeks. She watched, motionless, as Elsa inched over until she was flush against Anna's chest once more.

_It wouldn't be fair to me._

At long last, sleep was finally sweeping over Anna's weary body. One thought plagued her to the last, though.

_How do I do one...without completely screwing up the other?_

Just then, the seatbelt icon overhead flickered to life.

_'This is your captain speaking. We are currently thirty minutes out from Leonardo Da Vinci International Airport. The weather here, Friday, is sunny and pleasant…'_

* * *

No sooner had Rapunzel passed into the terminal, then she spotted her cousins and made a beeline right for them. Stopping a few feet short, Rapunzel unslung her carry-on bag and crumpled dramatically to the floor. Arms and legs splayed out as her mussed-up hair flopped over top of her head. A pathetic whine followed.

Elsa immediately knelt down, brow furrowed in frustrated concern as she pressed her hands against the small of Rapunzel's back and rocked from side to side. "This is **exactly** what I was afraid would happen. Thankfully, we're here a whole hour early, because you aren't going **anywhere** until you feel better."

Anna had tried to do several half-hearted stretches, but she quickly realized that no amount of limbering up would squeeze the weariness from her body. Struggling to sit up, she shuffled over until she was able to meekly tug on her sister's shirt. When Elsa looked over, Anna arched an eyebrow and mimed taking a picture.

"Don't you have your...oh right. **Right.**" Frowning at her own verbal fumble, Elsa pulled out Anna's cell phone and handed it over. Her cheeks pinked when Anna's right hand lingered over top of hers. Doubly so when a shared look passed between the two.

Seconds later, several shutter clicks snatched Rapunzel's attention, and she flashed Anna a weak grin. "Karmic retribution for that picture I took of you at the metal detector, huh?" Her smile melted into a wince, and she wiggled on the floor pathetically before begging a favor from Elsa. "Oh, nerdface. Can you be a dear and pop a squat right...right **there?**"

Elsa blanched, ears reddening as she looked around and tucked her chin against her collar. An uneasy whisper followed. "It's...it's kind of public…"

Anna listened, smiling faintly as Rapunzel responded with a miserable moan. Outside, the sun crept out from behind a wall of clouds, and flooded into the terminal. Indulging in a loud yawn, Anna took a moment to push up her hoodie's sleeves for the first time that trip. She relished the warmth of the sunlight as it swept over her pale skin. Resting a hand on Elsa's left shoulder suddenly seemed effortless, as did leaning in and offering an encouraging whisper. "Remember, Elsa...nobody knows you here. Just be who you are."

Elsa's eyes went wide and her cheeks warmed even further. She very nearly reached out and brushed a hand against her sister's cheek. Her muttered reply was lovingly awestruck. "I hope you'll do that, too."

Mouth suddenly dry, Anna stared down at the floor. She wasn't sure if she had nodded dumbly before or after she felt Elsa's lips brush against her knuckles, but she was quite sure the sunlight had grown ten degrees warmer in three seconds.

Rapunzel blubbered happily, wiggling beneath Elsa's weight, and her spirits rose further as she began pointing out archaic tourism spots.

"Me and Banana sat on that bench, that one **right there**, seven years ago."

"Then we both went into **that** restroom and barfed up our in-flight meal."

"The poor dear looked so wiped out that I thought she'd gotten bit by a zombie on the plane!"

At that last comment, Elsa giggled merrily. She rested her hands against Rapunzel's shoulders in order to stay seated upright.

Anna, meanwhile, had put her sleeves back down as another wretched chill slipped through her muscles. She managed to blow a petulant raspberry and poke Rapunzel's side several times, feebly, in response.

A breathy gasp slipped from Anna's lips as she felt Rapunzel's hand firmly grasp hers. A lovingly affectionate addition sent Anna's stomach churning sweetly.

"This place. It's where I really started falling for her."

Rapunzel finished on a happy, cracking lilt. She quickly mashed her face against the airport carpet. Her cheeks blazed as she felt Elsa continue to squeeze her shoulders.

Anna didn't let go of her hand.

* * *

The girls relaxed for another twenty minutes before Rapunzel announced her back was feeling well enough to move on. Nevertheless, Elsa kept an arm firmly slung around her girlfriend's back. The two shot continual glances back at Anna, who brought up the rear and insisted on carrying all three carry-on bags.

She had put her hood up, and after noticing the continued stares of concern, surprised herself with a glibly forthright response. "Sorry. Feel like crap. It's okay."

Elsa and Rapunzel shared an uncertain stare for a few moments, before continuing on towards baggage claim. Elsa assured her sister that the bathtub and ample hot water would be hers whenever she needed it.

Anna grunted meekly, head down and lips pursed as she trudged along.

_When I feel bad, it's like the good times just disappear. And there's just the here, now, miserable...everything. I'm ready for bed. Sleep. Ten days...at least._

Most of the flight's luggage had already been claimed by the time Elsa tracked down their carousel. She shared a brief stare with her sister, but quickly spoke up in a no-nonsense tone. "I got it. You hold onto this." She slid her hands around Rapunzel's wrists, executed a little twirl that made Rapunzel snort mirthfully, and wrapped both arms around Anna's shoulders.

Anna's hood tumbled down again, revealing an embarrassed cringe.

Elsa stepped back, appraising her handiwork for a moment, and nearly turned away. Her eyes lit up, though, and she smirked sweetly while pinching the sleeves of Anna's hoodie. "You...you hold here. Like...**this.**" Her voice wavered as she stared intently while pressing Anna's hands against Rapunzel's waist.

Rapunzel's eyes lit up as she leveled an amused stare at Elsa. "Oh, **behave.**"

What remained of Elsa's resolve quickly crumbled, and she slapped her hands against her rosy cheeks as she made a beeline for the luggage carousel.

_Where did that come from?!_

Despite standing twenty feet away, Elsa could still imagine the conversation that Anna and Rapunzel were having in that exact moment. Not so much their words as their tone. Familiar. Playful. Wholly trusting. Elsa's cheeks blazed, but her cringe had slipped into a goofy smile.

_It just makes sense. I've always loved the way they are together._

By the time Elsa returned, she realized a third person had joined up with Anna and Rapunzel. Sighing heavily, Elsa leaned hard against her suitcase, while propping up those of Anna and Rapunzel. "Well, that's one way to get our attention."

Standing next to Anna and Rapunzel was Ivan, with a poster board balanced in his hands. Capital letters, scrawled boldly in purple and red, was the word _'SUPERGIRLS'_. He posed as Rapunzel gleefully snapped several photos. "Kida made it. Now let's get you three back to the house. It's no cruise ship, mind you…"

Rapunzel winked knowingly and sidled up against Ivan, elbowing him. "Just you wait 'til we're done with it."

Ivan barked out a laugh and nodded. "Yeah, I guess there's a lot to do." He turned to Anna, his amused stare softening as he gently bumped shoulders with her. "But we've got a plan. That's what you need for rebuilding, right?"

Elsa mustered an encouraging smile, but squeaked in surprise when Anna hurried forward and snatched up the suitcases. Exhaustion sapped the enthusiasm in her voice, but she latched onto the knowledgeable twinkle she saw in Ivan's eyes. "Lead on, oh wise one."

_Help._

* * *

Once outside of the airport, the girls greedily drank in their first taste of fresh air in twenty four hours. Anna was visibly laboring under the weight of three suitcases and three carry-ons, and she offered her meek thanks when both Ivan and Elsa insisted on helping.

Nobody let Rapunzel help, though, and she quickly dismissed **their** dismissal with a haughty laugh. "Why bust my booty carrying stuff when I can bust it on my board!"

Elsa immediately paled, vowing to purchase additional skate safety gear in case the packages they had shipped over days earlier didn't arrive. She shared a lingering stare with Rapunzel and chose her own words with care. "The boxes come tomorrow, right?"

Rapunzel smiled and nodded, offering naught else in response. She chuckled nervously when she realized Anna was eyeing her with vague suspicion, and directed her younger cousin's attention to the row of taxis they were walking by. "Hey, look! Wonder if our boy, Vasco, is still terrorizing pedestrians in town?"

Anna shrugged and chuckled weakly. "Still playing cupid for his kids?"

The airport parking lot was a ten minute shuttle bus ride away. The bus was crowded, but Elsa managed to find a seat for Rapunzel. She squealed, not unhappily, when Rapunzel pulled her onto her lap.

Ivan took that time to share the fact that Delores was back at the house, and that there would be **no** shortage of baked goods during the girls' two month stay. He and his cousin would be by to visit and check on them every Sunday, but the rest of their time would be devoted to visiting stores where their lamps were sold and taking new orders from managers.

After disembarking at the parking lot, Elsa gave Ivan a verbal overview of the order in which she and Rapunzel were going to tackle remodeling, room by room.

"The Weather Channel said there'd be a bit of a rainy season here, but I'm assuming the roof is still okay?"

Ivan gave a non committal hum, and Elsa shot Rapunzel an uneasy stare. She pulled out her cell phone, flashing her girlfriend a thumbs up. "No worries, nerd-babe. Ki-bear knows how to handle that…"

Elsa's eyes went wide and she jabbed a finger in Rapunzel's direction, The carry-on in her hand flopped around errantly. "I'll hire someone local! You know what I said about...about the thing…"

Rapunzel puffed out her cheeks and sidled up alongside Elsa. "Elsa, she probably already knows. Ki's got, like, Leak Sense built in."

Elsa's cheeks pinked as she shot her girlfriend a quizzical look. "Is that supposed to be like...Spider Sense?" Her ears pinked as well, when she saw Rapunzel quickly look away, shoulders shaking from laughter. Elsa blustered obstinately. "Her time is for you, ass!"

Rapunzel guffawed merrily and leaned against Elsa as the pair walked on.

Anna brought up the rear, eyes locked on the asphalt parking lot right in front of her feet as she trudged on. Her ears still warmed as she enjoyed the back and forth between Elsa and Rapunzel. A wry smile spread across her face, and she couldn't help the amused mumble that followed. "Now **this** is a lovers' quarrel."

_Head's so foggy. Paying attention is so hard...but paying attention is the only way I catch little, happy things like this._

Ivan's laugh was low and rich in response.

Shortly after, the group arrived at a tall, plain, grey van. Ivan mumbled bashfully as he presented the vehicle that would be at the girls' disposal during their stay. "We had a Chrysler, but there was a rainstorm and a mudslide and a herd of **goats**…"

Anna immediately waved off the explanation, lunging forward to give Rapunzel a good shake. "P, look, it's like the Tank's older, less grungy brother! Can you take a picture for Mer and Hic, pretty please?" A brief yet sweet burst of joy flooded Anna with unexpected warmth.

Rapunzel did as she was asked, but not before instructing Anna to drape herself suggestively against the front bumper.

She slid off and flopped onto the macadam three times in a row, before Ivan chuckled and raised a hand hesitantly. "It might just be a plain van, but I **did** get it waxed for you."

* * *

Neither Anna nor Rapunzel could think up a suitable nickname for the oddly barrel-shaped van that bore them down European Route E80, but both were already having quite a different experience than the one they shared seven years prior. First of all, the van was a puttering, manual transmission and did not allow for daring cross-highway traffic swooping. Anna rode up in shotgun, momentarily awestruck by sights she hadn't seen for years. Rapunzel reacted in similar fashion, but both quickly turned their attention from the outskirts of Rome on either side and to Ivan, who was in no hurry to set a speed record leaving the city.

Elsa, however, was plastered up against the back seat window. For a few embarrassing moments, she had to bite back the urge to warn Ivan that he should be on the left side of the road. The moment she spotted a bit of crumbling ruins, though, such trivial thoughts as an imminent accident fled from her. Eyes wide with childish wonder, her breath fogged up the window every so often as she whispered reverently.

"Galleria."

"Trevi Fountain."

"Spanish Steps...oh, **Goddess**."

Rapunzel's cheeks pinked prettily, and despite her exhaustion, she leaned against Elsa and intertwined their arms. Every time Elsa gasped, Rapunzel's smile grew more affectionate.

Ivan chuckled warmly, choosing to wait until the scenery became more bland before addressing the entire crew. In the meantime, he became acutely aware of Anna looking his way, and made a deliberate show of reaching into the dashboard console. He drew out a well worn, blue coin with the number _1_ inscribed in yellow, and passed it over without a word.

Taking the coin in her hands and turning it over several times, surprise was etched on Anna's features at the considerable weight it held. She stared at the lone number, as well as the reverse side.

_AA/NA._

Anna drew a steadying breath and tried to find a bit of humor in her lone comment. None reached her voice, wearily intimidated as it was. "Don't I have to accept God into my life or something before the chip thing starts?"

Ivan shrugged, branching off onto a side street surrounded by a canopy of dense trees. "This is just for you and me. The most official you'll get with any **program** here is talking with my psychiatrist in the city twice every week." He took a moment to lock eyes with Anna, before finishing in a quieter tone. "It's been on your mind, right? Really bugging the hell out of you?"

A chill swept down Anna's back, and she pulled her legs against her chest. After an overwhelmed glance in the rear view mirror confirmed that both Elsa and Rapunzel were otherwise occupied, Anna managed a heavy shrug. "I'm not sure I...I don't really know what you mean?"

Ivan continued, his voice devoid of pressure and laced with encouragement. "Yeah, you do."

When Anna looked back and saw him also checking the back seat, she shrank against her own seat and shivered unapologetically. "I'm f-fucked up." The secondary road was paved poorly, and each rattle jarred her whole, stressed body. Gritting her teeth as another wave of nausea washed over her and slowly ebbed away, Anna couldn't keep a despondent croak out of her voice. "I'm...**we're**...just at the start of this. We said **love**. We...we all did." Tears pricked the corners of Anna's eyes, and she drew in a shuddering breath before wiping her bunched up sleeves in resigned frustration. "I **should** want to get better for me. If I do it for them, it's...it's not fair. To them." Quieter, as if speaking only to herself, Anna forced herself to turn back to Ivan again. "To me."

Ivan sensed the trembling hand that Anna offered, and he laced fingers with her without a moment's hesitation. A response was on his lips, but he could see her summoning the will to speak again, and so remained silent. The van rolled on down the road.

A single question, carried on a voice paralyzed with fear. "How do I even do that?"

Each time Ivan squeezed, he felt Anna squeeze back. When he went limp, she followed suit. He tried to smile, but it failed to reach his eyes. "I never figured it out, really. But if you do...I'd love to know." He heard Anna's surprised gasp and felt her grip tighten almost immediately, and his response was to wiggle their joined hands back and forth. A dry cough followed. "We can talk about **me**, if you want, on Sunday. We'll go into town, I'll show you where my counselor set up shop."

When at last the chills became unbearable, Anna reclaimed her hand and yanked up her hood. An especially harsh bump rattled her teeth, and she stared blankly ahead. Her laconic voice dripped with honesty and exhausted shame. "I...I dream about pills. When I sleep...which ain't all that much." Clenching her teeth and burying her face against her knees, Anna choked out a muffled sob. "They deserve so...**so** much better."

In the back seat, Elsa and Rapunzel leaned against each other and dozed.

Anna sobbed bitterly, curled up in the passenger seat.

After several minutes, exhaustion sapped her ability to cry, and that was when she noticed Ivan's open hand was dangling limply aside his seat. She stared at her own left hand, skin cracked and of questionable cleanliness.

_I think he knows. What it's like._

When Anna reached for Ivan's hand a moment later, she was perplexed to find it no longer available. She leaned forward, rubbed at her puffy eyes, and squinted into the afternoon sunlight.

"Sorry, hang on...sharp turn."

A one hundred twenty degree turn onto a long, bush-lined driveway followed. Anna flopped bodily against the passenger side door and let out a miserable groan.

The sound caused both Elsa and Rapunzel to lurch awake and strain, momentarily confused, against their seatbelts. "Anna?!"

Turning back to face her sister and cousin, Anna was too exhausted to notice her hood had slipped off once again. She managed a meekly hopeful smile. "Home away from home...I think."

Down at the far end of the driveway sat a two story, multi-tier roofed home. Spread out in several levels and featuring an exterior done in rich red, brown, and orange stonework, the small villa encircled the overgrown garden out front in a wide arc. Brick columns propped up a front porch canopy which extended over the driveway, and entire sections of the roof were missing portions of dark brown shingles.

As the van neared the home, the girls were able to make out a lone figure rising to her feet atop the roof.

Elsa cussed, a happy lilt in her voice nevertheless. "Well...shit."

Rapunzel rubbed the sleep from her eyes and pressed a lingering kiss to her girlfriend's cheek. "Told you."

Kida waved enthusiastically, a hammer in one hand and a bucket of shingles in the other. "It's about time!"

Anna, meanwhile, was already wondering where the nearest bedroom was so that she could collapse for a few hours...or a few days.

* * *

The moment that Elsa, Rapunzel, and Anna stepped out of the van, the full realization of their exhaustion hit them. Ivan's commentary about the house and surrounding land was barely discernable background noise as three sleepy, young women hauled their belongings right in the front door.

Dolores was right there to greet them, and much more understanding of their lack of sleep. She instructed them to leave their bags downstairs and head right up to claim whatever rooms they wanted. "Rooms...or room. Whichever." Her smile spoke volumes as she offered embraces and freshly baked cookies to all.

Rapunzel and Elsa each took theirs with murmured thanks, while Anna ended up moaning happily at the cookie that was placed right in her mouth.

None of the girls took notice of the oddly spartan furnishings, as well as the large patches of discoloration on the walls.

Anna had a hand pressed against Elsa's back. Elsa, in turn, held onto Rapunzel's left shoulder. When Rapunzel reached the bottom of the staircase, she grasped both banisters and steeled her focus with a weary pep talk. "Beat the steps. Get the...get the bed. Go...go."

Elsa's sleepy murmur and reassuring squeeze encouraged Rapunzel, as did Anna's standing snore. Rapunzel managed one carefully taken step...before Kida came tearing down the stairs.

"Holy shit, you guys didn't check your messages at **all** today, huh? Wow, I think Merida's ready to jump in a boat and paddle her ass over here just to check on you. Oh...oh come on now, you've at least gotta take a few minutes to check out these **frickin' sweet** pictures Saffron took at Pride!"

Anna was quite sure the fact that she was sitting on a sofa and not collapsed in bed was just a hallucination. Rapunzel sleepily insisted that some evil fairy had whisked her and her cousins away from their dreamland adventure.

Elsa, meanwhile, had managed to catch her fifth wind, and giggled dizzily as she and Kida recounted their memories of San Francisco Pride that the group's photos had captured.

* * *

San Francisco's Pride festivities were in full swing, an explosion of expression, color, and freedom spread out over forty city blocks. The parade, running both Friday and Saturday nights, was to be held further downtown along the full length of Market Street. Mornings and afternoons saw the rapid construction of one grand stage per city block, on which was held a rotating schedule of positive, empowering events.

The Charity Date Auction audience was filled to capacity, with all five hundred chairs claimed by bidders holding their own, numbered signs. Backstage, twenty spiffily-dressed individuals rehearsed their own, brief stage shows.

Merida glared to her left and right, before inching further against the corner opposite the sound mixing equipment. She slid to the floor, guitar propped between her thighs as she nervously fidgeted with two tuning knobs. Sweat dotted the back of her neck, and she feebly tugged the scarf that seemed to be suffocating her.

_Fuck me, why'd I ever agree to do this? What charity could be worth me stroking out over god damn performance anxiety?!_

Chelsea was several yards away, spinning lazily as she twirled two silver and white batons effortlessly. White, knee-high boots, a ruffled, pink skirt, and a red spaghetti strap top that featured butterfly wings completed her ensemble. She was completely engrossed in her own practiced performance...until she turned and saw her friend slowly rocking side to side in the corner. "You look about three seconds away from either **dying** or running away. Don't you dare leave me alone here."

Chuckling humorlessly in response, Merida bonked her forehead against her guitar, before pouting at Chelsea. "Anna probably won't even be around today. Remind me why I shouldn't just freak out and go hide in a bathroom?"

Chelsea smiled sympathetically and propped her two, blue streamer bedazzled batons against a wall, before crouching down. She carefully righted the black and topaz-blue tiara Merida wore, offering a reassuring shoulder squeeze afterwards. "Because it's...an important cause." When Merida impishly shrugged, Chelsea reached down and squeezed her friend's nose warmly. "They're raising money for substance abuse treatment in the LGBT community."

Merida swallowed thickly and stared down at her flared and patched denim jeans. She coughed abruptly, before nodding and replying in a no-nonsense tone. "Okay. Yeah...that's **definitely** worth a likely date from hell."

On the opposite side of the stage, the master of ceremonies climbed up to the podium and announced the first eligible date-seeker.

Suddenly cursing her anxiety-stricken dry mouth, Merida hung her head, before leaning against her friend's legs. "If I die, just drag my body away. If I get less than a fifty buck bid, knock me out with a baton."

Chelsea chuckled warmly and slid an arm around Merida's shoulders. "Like I said. Just pop in those ear buds and shred. Don't listen to the bids."

Merida managed a hesitant nod, but couldn't help peeking out between the folds of the large, red stage curtain. A sea of unfamiliar faces greeted her, and her cheeks blazed. She squeezed her right hand with her left, only a dull ache remaining from her altercation a week prior.

_But I ain't been on a **date** date in, like...a year. No matter who wins me, it's gonna be mega fuckin' awkward._

* * *

"Going once. Going...twice. And...sold!"

Merida had been so focused on her _Hawaii Five-O_ improv jam that she hadn't heard a single bid. Nor was she even able to notice the master of ceremonies waving her off-stage, first politely, but with growing impatience as the Charity Auction had already fallen behind schedule.

That's just how long Merida's bidding session lasted.

When she finally ended up flubbing a note, she looked up in surprise and found herself back behind the stage curtain. Chelsea had an arm around her and was proudly clearing a walking space up front with her batons. Fumbling with her ear buds, Merida suddenly felt a rush of latent embarrassment flood her face. She asked her question with a self conscious mumble. "Did I, you know...hit the minimum bid?"

Chelsea guffawed, slapped a palm against her forehead, and crowed proudly. "Did you...**hey**,** did this shredding devil make the minimum bid?!**"

All around the pair, charity daters paused in their own practicing to shower Merida with applause.

Merida shrugged and managed a queasy, little smile in response. She ducked her head and hugged her guitar close. "Fifty dollars and five cents, right? Maybe even…"

Unable to hold back any more, Chelsea burst out with a gleeful shout. "Eighteen hundred and fifty smackers! My piddling three hundred never stood a chance."

Merida's face immediately went pale. Shoving her guitar into Chelsea's hands, Merida squawked in embarrassment and stumbled off-stage. A row of porta-potties was a hundred yards away, and she didn't stop until she had elbowed a path right to the next available one.

_For one little date thing?! What am I supposed to do...stand on my head and juggle flaming fuckin' geese?!_

Merida grimaced when she stumbled out of the porta-potty mere minutes later. A fresh gut-full of worries had shoved her lunch right back out.

* * *

Back at the far west end of Market Street, floats were already starting to line up for the parade later that afternoon. Many spaces between floats were marked with guidons bearing the name and symbol of whatever group would be marching there. Just past the center, between Muttville Senior Dog Rescue and Rhythm and Motion Dancers' Group, an empty space remained until almost noon.

Without any preamble, Rapunzel rolled right up to the empty flag stand on her Pascal 3 skateboard, and planted the flag of her local Pagan chapter.

"Bless this day with **all** the gay!"

Turning back and waving for just long enough to ensure her early-bird friends spotted her, Rapunzel quickly rolled on down the parade grounds. She cheered heartily when she saw several folks atop the San Francisco Public Library float, smearing handprints of every color on a bookmark that stretched up over their heads. Floats for eBay, American Airlines, and Equifax followed, all in various stages of completion.

Minutes passed, with Rapunzel only becoming aware of the sweat on her forehead when she wiped at it. Instead of kicking with her right foot every ten seconds, she realized she was now kicking every three. When she looked from the float line to the road in front of her, she scowled and muttered feebly. "Hills. Why'd it have to be a hill?"

A thick, wooden rod connected to a rope fell into her hands, just as a biker coasted by on her right and called out. "Happy Pride and hold on tight!"

Rapunzel instantly gripped the rod, grinning when she recognized Korra immediately. "What service. But you still need rainbow highlights, missy!"

Korra chuckled, slowing to an easy coast until she felt the rope go taut. A few strong pedals later and the pair was off once again.

The pair quickly exchanged pleasantries. It was several hundred yards before Korra finally checked her buzzing phone. She grinned infectiously, before turning to holler back to Rapunzel. "Saffron just told me that she won big in the charity date auction. Want to go and see who she landed?"

Rapunzel nodded agreeably, holding on tight as Korra swung around and pulled her skateboarding friend in a wide turn back in the opposite direction.

Several minutes later, the pair arrived at the Charity Date Auction stage, now much less crowded as the last date had been auctioned off and the new couples were off on their own adventures. Rapunzel quickly spotted a familiar group of friends, and led the way on foot as she towed Korra through the parting crowd.

Chelsea and Hiccup had arms slung around each other as they doubled over with laughter. Hiccup was the first to speak, albeit somewhat breathlessly. "She didn't think she'd even make the minimum bid! So I put up a hundred and...well, fuck if you're too rich for my blood!"

Merida, still somewhat pale from earlier, had tugged off her scarf and used it to tie up her short, curly hair. She blanched, shrinking against Anna's side. "Hey, **hey.** I did the thing and now I've got some official-type business to, uh...do. Y'all seem to know **something** I don't so why not just…"

Just then, Rapunzel and Korra arrived. Korra immediately gravitated over to Anna, hugging her fiercely from behind. Rapunzel pranced right into the crowd and latched onto Kida's right arm, piping up warmly. "Happy Pride, loves! We've got some way hot charity daters here, huh?"

Chelsea proudly flashed a business card with a home phone number printed at the bottom, while Merida gave a frustrated, over-exaggerated shrug.

Rapunzel arched an eyebrow, cheeks pinking when she heard Elsa pipe up across the way.

"Merida's bidder is still a mystery. But she was the highest of the day at eighteen hundred fifty dollars!" Sporting chalky rainbow-colored highlights in her hair, Elsa had her arms protectively wrapped around Anna's left arm. Anna, meanwhile, leaned heavily on her sister, but fought to smile even as her body showed visible signs of discomfort.

She leaned her head atop Elsa's right shoulder, sighed, and offered Rapunzel a small smile and wave.

It was all Rapunzel could do to keep her lips from trembling as she held up an index finger and waggled it meekly in Anna's direction. Coughing as she attempted to continue the investigation, Rapunzel locked eyes with each of her friends. She mused out loud. "Mystery date, come forth!"

Yanking out her glitter-adorned, numbered auction sign, Saffron hopped into the middle of her circle of friends and whooped proudly. "Forth I come!"

Everyone went slack-jawed.

Merida's face went blank for a moment. She felt an imminent rush of blood to her cheeks, so she pre-empted that with tugging the sheer scarf down over her face. A mortified stammer laced her voice as she quickly strode through the group, snatched Saffron by the hand, and hauled the teenager away. Merida shot a curt goodbye back to her group of friends. "Don't any of you fuckin' say nothin'."

Saffron's addition was gleefully glib. "And don't wait up!"

Korra was the first to start laughing, but only after she was quite sure Merida was out of earshot.

By then, everybody else assumed likewise and joined in.

* * *

"Oh man, then did you hear what happened with Korra and her friend who works at the Institute?"

Three loud snores greeted Kida in response, and she scratched at her chin awkwardly. Elsa and Rapunzel were both leaning against her and drooling on her shoulders. Anna had toppled right over and was fast asleep on Rapunzel's lap. Kida smiled faintly, cheeks pinking at the warm breath tickling her skin.

"Methinks I was right not to take the big bed upstairs."

She gently roused her girlfriend, followed by her two other friends, with an assurance that they'd soon be resting in bed and uninterrupted.

_We've all got big things to get ready for._

Anna moaned softly and shivered in her sleep. Kida's smile grew concerned as her brow furrowed.

_Big challenges._

* * *

Ten minutes after Saffron and Merida made a hasty exit, Korra got a text from that same excitable teenager.

_'I totally heard laughing. I'm gonna assume it was the supportive kind and not the mean kind...and tell you that I saw Asami down near the end of the float line. She was working on a pickup truck, but even though she was absolutely filthy, she somehow still managed to act like an angel.'_

Her cheeks pinked, and her automatic reaction was to draw a hand over her lopsided grin. When her phone buzzed again, seconds later, she nearly flung it across the street.

_ 'Is Korra coming today? That's what she asked me. **Then** she freaked out and apologized, saying who you love is none of her business, gay or not. **Then **she moaned about something called bisexual erasure...I think you should look into this girl. Seems like she wants to play house with you.'_

"That looks like something hella newsworthy you got there."

Korra lurched forward and squawked, bobbling her Samsung cell phone a few times until she managed to mash it against her collar. A feisty retort was right on the tip of her tongue, until she turned around and realized it was Anna who had snuck up behind her.

Anna, who had surprised everyone by attending Pride festivities despite only being released from the hospital the day before. Anna, who shivered uncontrollably despite eighty two degree weather and only a light breeze.

Anna, who only moments earlier, had stood between Elsa and Rapunzel while refusing to stare uncomfortably at the ground...as her impromptu recovery plan was explained to her friends.

Elsa had started. _We wanted to wait until everyone was here, together, before announcing this. That probably won't happen, though, since everyone's got plans of some kind. So here's the deal: we're taking Anna overseas for two months, where she'll attend a world-renowned substance...substance abuse…_

At that point, Elsa trailed off upon realizing her sister had sunk to the pavement. Immediately taking a seat on the sidewalk herself, Elsa wrapped her arms around Anna's shoulders and drew her face against her collarbone. She shared a brief look with Rapunzel, who had rested a hand on each of their shoulders, before picking right up.

_She's gonna go to a drug abuse program. Elsa and I will be there, and we'll be staying at a friend's place. Things worked out to where we've got some remodeling to do on their home, anyway. This is all happening really, **really** soon, and we don't want to inconvenience **any** of you, but there are a few things we would love a little help on if anyone can spare the time. Stuff like animals…_

In the next moment, the group of friends was having a spirited discussion over who would get the honor of each special helper task. Melanie and Hiccup immediately claimed responsibility for the trio's three cats and one sloth, after which more responsibilities were brainstormed so that nothing would slip through the cracks.

When Anna had managed to pull away from her sister long enough to offer her teary-eyed thanks, she was immediately surrounded by her friends, in what turned out to be the sloppiest group hug in history.

Now Korra clutched her phone, chest bursting with warmth at the special assignment Anna had asked of her.

_I don't want to let the band down. If there's any way you can look into getting the tracks we recorded out of their computers, I'd owe you big time. Maybe Mulan might be able to help you with that? If it's too much trouble, don't even worry…_

Of course, Korra had accepted right on the spot. Her phone buzzed again, and a suddenly sad ache washed over her as she realized she wouldn't be seeing her good friend for the rest of the summer. She mustered a warm smile, approached Anna slowly, and gave the redhead ample time to pull away from the offered embrace.

Instead, Anna leaned into it, the tension in her body palpable. Her voice, exhausted and laconic, strained to show the warmth and interest she knew she **should** feel. "Good news?"

Korra's smile grew, exposing several teeth, and she held out the phone for her friend to inspect. "You tell me."

_'I know you told me earlier today that you aren't interested in her that way. Anna told me some stories that have me thinking otherwise. Everyone should have a date on Pride...so get your butt in gear!'_

Korra's cheeks burned crimson, but her smile refused to quit. Thusly, she was taken aback when she heard a meek apology.

"Sorry. Maybe you wanted that stuff between you and Asami to be a secret? Sorry. I keep...messing up." By the end of Anna's apology, she had drawn her hands up to her mouth, where they were cupped as though it was the middle of winter and they were frozen. Laconic guilt seeped into her voice, choking off the last apology. "Just...**sorry.**"

Korra knew she was going to track down Asami. She was going to try not to say or do anything embarrassing, with her ultimate goal being to ascertain whether or not her friend would be interested in going on a date. Saffron's messages **did** embarrass Korra, but she knew they came from a place of friendship and encouragement. Her heart swelled.

_Yeah, I'm gonna go put myself out there._

Before that, however, she yanked Anna into a fierce embrace. Despite Korra's strength, though, she was acutely aware of any movement of her friend to indicate discomfort.

Anna sagged against her older friend, dry sobs causing her shoulders to twitch every so often.

Korra held onto her through it all. She nuzzled her forehead against Anna's temple and whispered encouragingly.

"I believe in you. You can beat this thing. Beat the everloving fuck out of it...and I'll help."

Anna continued to cry, but this time she managed to find a tremulous smile.

* * *

"Did you put an icepack in this thing?!" Merida gamely followed along behind Saffron, but paused every so often to fix the Freddy Fazbear helmet she'd been instructed to wear as part of the date. Saffron had painted the hat using every color of the newest iteration of the Pride flag, and it hadn't taken Merida long to realize she wasn't sweating up the storm that she had anticipated.

Her cheeks were still red, though. The knowledge that somebody had paid eighteen hundred and fifty dollars for her company that day played a part, as did who that person was, specifically.

There was another reason nagging at the back of Merida's mind, however, and it added an extra heaviness to the festive helmet that she hadn't been expecting.

Saffron spun around, grinned, and nodded while holding up an index finger. "Three, actually. I protect my investments."

Merida started to bemoan not having a fourth icepack.

The afternoon wore on as the pair moseyed on down the parade grounds. They paused every so often whenever they came across a stage featuring a local or not-local band. Merida was unusually quick to praise the music, while Saffron gushed over the bold, expressive attire that each band member sported. Their comments were good-natured and friendly, although each time their eyes met, a spark flashed between them. The thing that always went unsaid, but implicitly understood.

_We'd do it better!_ They'd grin at each other, nod, and wordlessly move on.

Merida was always acutely aware of where Saffron was in relation to her. More specifically, how one hand was always occupied with either waving a flag, holding a sign, or brandishing cotton candy. The other hung limply at her side, never used for anything. Merida bit back a frustrated curse, rubbing her own, sweaty palms against her jeans.

_Fuck and fuck._

She was somewhat relieved when Saffron not only found an ice cream stand and expressed interest, but allowed Merida to pay for the treats. With spoons in one hand and bowls in the other, much of her earlier trepidation was absent, and she coughed dryly before speaking up. "There's a speech over there about the history of Stonewall and stuff. Important things everyone should know...if you wanna check it out?"

Sticking her spoon in her mouth, Saffron pressed a hand against Merida's back and quirked a lopsided smile. "Lead on, Merbear."

Now, Merida found herself in need of fourth **and** fifth ice packs. To compensate, she shoved several large bites of ice cream in through the face-hole of her helmet's mouth.

With twenty minutes until the presentation started, Saffron and Merida claimed seats in the very back row, and found themselves naturally gravitating to talking about Anna.

More to the point, Saffron anxiously jabbered on and on about whatever came to mind, so as to not dwell on the secret she carried.

"So I heard Anna came by the store this morning, but didn't stay for long? That's uber strange."

"I wonder if she's taking any of her instruments overseas? She should take that extra accordion...my summer class at the institute has me all heart eyes for a giant, old-style accordion."

"Melanie says she's gonna take care of the cats. Maybe I could, like, help out Korra with Anna's old delivery route? Probably do three whole deliveries and then crash my bike into a tree. Or a lake. Or a tree in a lake."

Despite Saffron's nervous rambling getting only more intense as the minutes ticked by, she knew when Merida was staring at her. She knew and she immediately pursed her lips with a self conscious cringe. "S...sorry. I'm being, you know…" When Saffron directed a nervous glance over to her friend, her eyes immediately went wide, and she let out a flustered squeak.

"Weird?" Merida had removed her large bear helmet, setting it to one side as she slid a palm over her sweaty forehead. Her brow furrowed and she found a wry, unassuming smile. Evening was fast approaching, and a cool breeze from the bay chilled and tickled her sweat-dotted neck. "So what else is new?"

Saffron pursed her lips and shimmied in her seat. She did her best to feign obstinate offense, but quickly wilted under one of Merida's smiles that she rarely saw. _The caring smile...hoo boy, I'm done for. I...no no, no! Persevere! _Her mind threw out twenty additional Anna-factoids to fill the empty air, but as she drummed her knuckles together nervously, she wasn't quite aware of the fact that her mouth was opening and closing without any words coming out.

Merida's shoulders slumped, and she reacted without thinking. Reaching over, she clasped her left hand over top of Saffron's, stilling them immediately.

Saffron gave a startled hop once more, cheeks rosy as panic struck her features. "I...look...I don't…"

Merida squeezed the hands underneath her own, then shook them abruptly. "Look at me, Bean." Her eyes lit up and she stared until Saffron finally stared back. "You know something about Anna that I don't." Her tone was matter of fact, leaving no room for disagreement.

Saffron managed a meek shrug and a meeker nod, but her eyes had traveled back to the hand covering hers.

Combing a hand through her own, messy hair, Merida sighed in relief at having escaped the restrictive helmet. Tension prodded at her voice, but she forced it away. "I don't care what it is." She lowered her voice, nearly stammering when she felt Saffron poking at her hand idly. "I just care if it...bothers you. Hurts...whatever. Does it?"

This time it was Saffron who became acutely aware of the suddenly cool, evening breeze. She exhaled heavily, head lolling against Merida's shoulder, as a great weight receded from her own chest. The relief in her whisper was palpable. "No. It's not bad. It's...it's a **good** thing."

Merida nodded, turning back to face the stage, on which several crew members were finalizing the setup for the Stonewall presentation. The cool, evening air nipped at her warm cheeks, daring her to put the helmet back on. "Then that's that...I trust you and I'm not worried."

A considerable crowd had gathered by this time, one which Saffron became acutely aware of as the seats on her left had all filled up. She was loathe to take her head off of Merida's shoulder, but the moment she did, she doubly regretted it, as Merida also reclaimed her hand. Now free of the heaviness of her secret, Saffron had no problem with turning to stare at her older friend. She watched Merida squish and rub against her cheeks, drag hands through her untamed curls, and rub the back of her neck. Saffron barely recognized her own, insecure whisper. "You can put the helmet back on, if you want. I...I know I kinda forced you into this today. I know how you feel...but I did it anyway." Staring back down at her sneakers as she dug her toes into the cinder-laden ground, Saffron tucked her chin against her collar and finished with a meek mumble. "I got it so you'd feel comfortable spending time with me."

The next thing Saffron knew, a hand was grasping her opposite shoulder, and she was once again relaxing against Merida's side. Paradoxically, she ended up shivering a moment later. When Merida next spoke.

"I know you did. But it'd be disrespectful to wear it during what we're about to see...and hear." Merida felt the shiver in her younger friend, and rocked her from side to side as she lowered her own voice bashfully. "Also, if you trust me...then I trust you."

The lights dimmed on-stage, while Saffron's spirits soared. She couldn't resist tittering merrily when Merida added one last, stilted comment.

"But no...no Merbear. Like, please, **anything** but that."

* * *

Beautiful weather for Pride meant many things. One of which was a sky full of circling birds, eyes sharp and on the lookout for dropped bits of food.

Asami was grateful for the nice day, as it allowed her to disassemble and reassemble three engines in truck floats in as many hours...without needing to flag down an umbrella holder. With each new hood she popped open, though, she found herself leaning further and further in. Exposed as she was, the chirping of the circling flock of birds only seemed to grow.

She accidentally let one wrench slip through the engine block and onto the road beneath on her second truck. Two wrenches and a container of lugnuts clattered to the road as she had frantically tried to repair truck number three. The brave facade she wore was rapidly fraying, and only the well-wishes and thanks of passers-by were keeping her from abandoning her volunteer position and fleeing into the most convenient building nearby.

She'd already mapped out her choices mentally.

_Wendy's has food and a bathroom...but I'm sort of filthy._

_ Chicago Title Insurance...maybe they'd let me wait out the worst of today if I bought a little policy? Animal attack insurance, perhaps. Then again...I **am** sort of filthy._

_ Laundry Locker Cleaners has washing machines and showers. Being filthy there isn't a problem. I guess…_

Overhead, a crow landed on a nearby lamp post and let out a shrill screech. Asami squealed miserably, banging her head on the hood as she fumbled wrench number four down through the guts of truck number four's engine. It clattered against the road beneath, and Asami pursed her lips as sweat trickled down her forehead and cheeks. It slipped into the corners of her eyes and stung, but she kept peering down through the engine until she was able to confirm the wrench's location.

She had started the day with a clean, white tank top. After nearly four hours of work, though, it was thoroughly drenched in sweat, along with several sizable oil and grease smears. Her purple track pants fared little better, frayed and dirty from having crawled underneath several vehicles to retrieve her tools.

A shirtless, young man whizzed by on roller skates, but slowed down to call out to her. "Happy Pride, honey! Bless your tushie for that hard work."

Asami gripped the sides of the truck and shot the man a queasy grin. "Happy Pride to you, too. Be...be safe!"

Her knees knocked together, and she numbly grasped for the towel hanging from her waistband. She mopped it against her face, not at all caring that it was filthy from cleaning parts. Scowling back down at the fallen wrench, Asami gritted her teeth and talked herself up quietly. "Go down there. Go down there and get it. The parade starts in thirty minutes and...just **go.**"

The joyful shouting of Pride celebrants mingled with music from every direction, but the only thing Asami heard as she wedged her upper body underneath the truck was the pounding of blood rushing past her ears. Her mind conjured the image of a flock of rabid crows dive-bombing her exposed rear and pecking at it mercilessly. She desperately combed through her mind for any reaction of laughter, but terror was all she found.

_Hitchcock knows! The birds...they'll go for **any target available!**_

After blindly fumbling around for a few moments, Asami grumbled pitifully and opened her eyes. The wrench lay right up against the front-right tire, and she snatched it quickly before hauling herself back out.

Fear had sapped poor Asami's strength, and she took a few moments just to lay on her back, eyes closed, and let the sun beat down on her. She sucked in deep gulps of air, tentatively teasing her massacred updo and coming to the conclusion it had come completely undone.

_Get up and finish. Just get up and do it. It's dangerous out here! It's…_

"Asami?"

All at once, Asami relaxed. Her eyes slid open automatically, and even though she couldn't place the owner of the voice that greeted her...it sounded familiar. It felt comforting, just as she stared up and realized her new guest was effectively blotting out the sun. Casting a comforting shadow over her.

Korra's eyes widened as she knelt down and examined the state of disarray her friend was in. Her hands skirted over Asami's face and shoulders, before fumbling with the bucket of water and clean cloth she'd appropriated just in case. "Asami, are you dizzy? Did you...here, I've got water. Wait, no no, let me call an ambulance for…"

Just like that, Asami laughed. Breathy and exhausted, a relieved smile spread over her face. "I'm...wait, I'm not bad." She reached up, hand sliding over Korra's fingers in mid-dial. Her smile turned self effacing, as did her voice. "I mean, I'm sure I look **atrocious**, but...help me up?"

Korra did just that, but politely insisted on cooling her friend off despite Asami's insistence otherwise. All of the nervous anticipation that had built up during her ride over melted away with the simple act of brushing a wet towel against Asami's dirty cheeks. "Be honest now, were you making out with that truck?" Her sly grin froze right on her face, and every muscle in her body demanded she immediately flee that shameful scene.

_Making out with a truck?! What the absolute **fuck?!**_

Nevertheless, Asami laughed. She laughed, and with her eyes, pleaded with Korra to continue. "I know I'm a little pathetic right now. But I wanted to help...and Pride **is** important."

Korra had just finished wiping a particularly stubborn black smudge from Asami's chin, but her chest clenched with affection at the familiar tone. _She sounds like Anna...with that self deprecation._ Taking a moment to wring out and re-soak the towel, Korra rolled it up and wrapped it around the back of Asami's neck. Her mouth went dry at the way Asami's cheeks darkened, visible even behind the stubborn grime that would not come off. Korra brushed her friend's bangs to one side and licked her lips before whispering a gentle reassurance. "You aren't pathetic. You're **wonderful.**"

Asami's face flooded with such embarrassed joy that it was clear she'd forgotten all about dangerous birds, for the moment. She asked if Korra would like to ride along in the Engineers of San Francisco's float later, even if Asami herself was somewhat filthy.

Korra literally pumped her fists in celebration as she accepted the invitation.

* * *

The largest guest room on the second floor of Ivan and Dolores' villa featured a king-sized mattress and enough decorative pillows to build a nigh-impenetrable pillow fortress. The discoloration along the tan plaster walls stretched up and across the ceiling, with the darker areas sporting water damage easy to spot. The brick-work in the doorway and along the two window frames was noticeably crumbling, and half of the floorboards were warped to an alarming extent.

Elsa picked up on all of that within moments of stumbling into the bedroom. She voiced her concerns in a professional manner, worthy of her reputation as a skilled architect. "Wow, this whole...whole room. Sucks. So...so sucks. Bed, not...not suck…"

Exhaustion had sapped the very last of Elsa's powers of speech, and she trudged right over to the bed before collapsing onto it. Her legs and feet writhed and pressed against the maroon comforter, inching her body higher over top of the bed, until the crown of her head nudged the four functional pillows lining the headboard.

With a mouthful of comforter, Elsa fell into a deep sleep, even as her legs continued to half-heartedly shimmy out of the pajama pants that were now making her entirely too warm. Her muffled snores lit up the room.

Rapunzel stood in the doorway, a sleepy yet affectionate grin on her face. "**That's** how you claim a bed."

Anna responded with a weary, non-committal mumble as she trudged behind Rapunzel and on down the hall.

"Halt."

Coming to a stop automatically at the sound of her cousin's sweetly chiding voice, Anna wrapped her arms around her midsection and hung her head. Chills and aches battered her muscles, and for a moment, she forgot where she was. "I'm not sleeping in your room, P. That's for you and Elsa. 'Cause you're...**you and Elsa.**"

Silence punctuated the next few moments, stretching them into an uncomfortably thick wall between the two cousins. The floorboards creaked underfoot, while stiff breezes outside could be heard rattling against the all too thin walls.

A creeping dread seized Anna, and she lurched forward one step. Her heart pounded viciously, throbbing away in her ears. Sweat sprang afresh along her skin, chilling her to the bone. Her mind lashed her with frightening taunts.

_It's not sweat...it's water._

_ You're surrounded._

_ You're under._

_ You're...**dead.**_

Rapunzel had only just worked up the nerve to approach her cousin, when Anna forced out a guttural sob and whirled around. She barreled right into Rapunzel's chest, body heaving with breathlessly frightened whimpers. "I don't want to die, I don't want to die."

Shuddering as she fought back her own tears, Rapunzel leaned back against the doorway while drawing Anna close. Her hushed reassurances were laced with fear, no matter how much she tried to banish it. "You're here, Anna. You're...you're with us. We won't let you...you aren't going **anywhere.**"

Anna fumbled desperately with her hood, pressing her tear-streaked face against Rapunzel's neck the moment she found it. Sweaty chills clawed at her body, sinking her deeper into confused terror as she clung to the only real thing she knew. "I don't wanna leave you. I hate that dark place. I don't want to sleep and...and not wake up." Voice already hoarse, Anna's body sagged as she resorted to frantic, weepy whispers. "Not alone. Don't want to...be alone."

Rapunzel blinked quickly, hot tears streaming down her cheeks as she swept back Anna's bangs with one hand and pressed their foreheads together. She stared into Anna's flitting eyes, unblinking and patient, until Anna stared back. Rapunzel's response was hoarse, but adamant, and she pinched her cousin's cheeks just to drive her point home. "Then just...**choose** to be with us."

_Whatever you're scared of...handle the right now._

By the time Rapunzel and Anna returned to the master guest bedroom, Elsa had already burrowed underneath one purple body pillow and two white, feathery, decorative pillows. Her legs were tangled up in her pajama pants, which she had managed to kick down to around her knees. She had spat out her mouthful of maroon comforter, in favor of a sizable bite of a third down feather pillow.

Her arms were splayed out in awkward expectation of an embrace.

Rapunzel ushered Anna around to the opposite side of the bed. She asked nothing of her cousin, standing back and watching as Anna crawled into bed and wormed her way under every blanket conceivable. An admission, almost shameful-sounding, followed as Anna once again pulled her hood up.

"Always cold. Sorry."

Anna heard no words in reply. Only the rustle of clothing greeted her ears, and she forced herself to look away. Right into Elsa's sleeping face.

Rapunzel's encouraging whisper tickled Anna's left ear and set her cheeks aflame. "Let her know you're here, Anna."

Anna nodded dumbly, pushing up her hoodie sleeves even as her hands trembled. She cursed the clamminess of her palms, sliding her hands over the already rumpled blankets. The moment she touched Elsa, her stomach twisted sweetly. Elsa's whole body froze, pausing mid-snore, before reacting instinctively.

Elsa never opened her eyes...not even once. She folded right against Anna's chest, not at all concerned with drawstrings in her mouth and the blankets between them. While sound asleep, Elsa radiated warmth, and she snaked a hand between blankets until she pressed right up against Anna's bare collar.

Elsa let out a sleepy whimper.

Heat bloomed in Anna's chest, and she bit down hard on her bottom lip as tears threatened to spill over again. Her muscles jerked as Elsa's legs hooked around hers, patient and explorative in the way they pushed up Anna's sweatpants over her calves.

Unable to restrain the overwhelming emotions crashing through her body, Anna shuddered as a dizzying sob rushed out of her...and rolled right up against the palm skirting over her lips in a puff of warmth.

"Breathe, baby girl."

Anna had been so overwhelmed by Elsa's presence that she hadn't even felt Rapunzel until the latter had snuggled flush against her back. Now, all at once, her cousin's scent and touch were everywhere.

A warm cheek smooshed against her own.

Golden-blonde hair tickling the back of her neck.

Fingers trailing along the waistband of her sweatpants, before skirting up and inside her hoodie...but coming to rest in languid circles over her belly button.

With each shuddering breath Anna drew, she drank in the heady sensation of Rapunzel's fingers tracing her lips. When her tongue accidentally lolled too far out, Rapunzel brushed that in just the same way. Every nightmare fell away from her.

First, the nightmares of that day.

"I'm tired."

Next, the ones of the last week.

"So tired."

The month before.

"I forgot…"

They all fell away.

"...how to rest."

When at last, Anna found her voice, it carried an oddly dreamlike tone in its childish complaint. "You can't just...fondle me...when I feel bad. You...you know?"

Rapunzel's throaty laugh caused Anna's entire world to spin on its end. "So, you're an addict. So what. You can't get **better** if you can't even **sleep.**" Despite her affectionate tone, a pleading sob broke through as she freely wiped her face against Anna's tangled hair. "So just...cut yourself a break. If you really...**really**...want this…"

Anticipation lay thick in Anna's single word of awed response. "This?" Her breathing hitched when she felt Rapunzel claim her left hand, drawing down and to her side. Stuttered breaths first grew ragged, then stopped completely, when Anna felt her hand guided in tracing the warmth of a generous curve hugging her own hip. Her own cheeks blazed with warmth and she instinctively wiggled back into the embrace.

Tears streaked Rapunzel's cheeks, and her voice was thick with unrestrained guilt as she grinned shamelessly. "I can...I can still hold back. If you really...**really**...want…"

Anna's response was two-fold. First, in the ragged cough that followed when she finally remembered to breathe. Second, in the way she easily slid her hand out of Rapunzel's grasp and hooked her fingers behind her cousin's knee. An uncontrollable, sleepy warmth flooded Anna's body, and she stared dumbly as she gently pressed Rapunzel's bare leg against Elsa's bare leg.

Just as Anna's eyelids slid shut, her whole world exploded into colors she'd never before seen. Only for that moment, but she secured that moment in her heart, and vowed to build on it.

"You got us, baby girl."

Buoyed by Rapunzel's affectionate encouragement, Anna succumbed to a rich, dream-filled sleep after a week of endless, waking weariness. All around her was warmth and love.

Eyes wide open. Not running.


	119. Chapter 119

_They should be here alone...just the two of them. After what I put them through...they **need** a vacation._

Anna had done all she could to delay her mind from waking up. For eighteen hours she'd slept as though her life depended on it. Waking up inevitably kick-started the mind's thought-making process, and she knew her own mind at least well enough to know which direction her thoughts would gravitate towards.

Even if the bed she woke up in just may have been the softest, most comfortable sleeping experience she had ever experienced.

_Punzie and Elsa could've planned this trip. Planned it so that they could hang out here with Ivan and Dolores._

A nauseous knot formed in Anna's stomach, and she knew it wasn't solely due to breakfast pangs...**or** her body slowly rebelling at its lack of usual medicine.

_No...**no.** Be honest, like Ivan said. It might be a medicine to **some people, **but the way I was using it, it was a fucking **drug.**_ Sliding her right hand along the plush, down comforter which was currently drawn up to her mouth, Anna tried to lose herself in its feathery comfort.

_One minute. Sixty seconds of...**nothing.**_ Gripping the comforter tightly, Anna didn't try to ignore the chills racing through her body.

_I'm...I'm an addict._ Just the thought seemed to send a fresh wave of chills through Anna's body. Sweat had seeped through her pajamas and hoodie yet again while she slept, and she fought off the urge to kick the comforter to the floor. Her legs twitched imploringly, begging her to move. Anna's wrung-dry mind, however, recoiled at the mere **idea** of any movement. Her restless legs, however, would not be denied.

From outside her door, Anna was able to make out the faint sounds of a piano. Soft notes tinkled through the house, calming her somewhat, as she remembered who else was in that same house.

_I...I became this way on my own. But that...that doesn't mean that I have to find my way back on my own. _Sliding the comforter down to her collar, Anna's ears strained to latch onto the easy piano melody.

_They want to help me...get better. Elsa and Punzie._

A brief swirl of genuine warmth blossomed in Anna's chest, and she allowed the pitiful sniffle itching her nose to be released. Her cold hands pushed the comforter down further, and she curled her toes experimentally.

They felt miserably cold, but she knew they still worked.

_And that...that...they want me to be with them._ Sitting up with a tired grumble, Anna swung her legs off of the bed, and allowed them to dangle while her neck and back cried out in sore protest. _Yeah, yeah...everything hurts. And it's not just from that eight hour flight. Or was it ten hours? Twelve? I sure don't remember much of how we got to this house, much less how I found my way to this room. Or...how I was **deposited **here._

Not quite ready to attempt the heroic feat of standing up, Anna took a few moments to inspect her new surroundings. To the right of her bed sat a three-drawer nightstand, complete with an iron lamp wrought in the shape of a globe. The wood-paned floor creaked beneath her feet, and she was surprised to see that same floor extend into an attached bathroom on her left. Her sore back seemed to be feeling a bit better, and the warmth caressing it was easily identifiable as the morning sun's rays through a window. Anna knew there was a window behind her, but craned her head around to have a peek anyway.

_Holy...shit. It reaches from the floor almost all the way up to the ceiling!_ Wear was evident, though, from the small cracks in the oak window frame to the discolorations along the stucco-stone off-white walls. Several framed pictures of landscapes and sun-kissed trees littered the walls, but Anna's eyes had fallen once again to the door in front of her.

_That leads outside. Out to a hallway, I think. I'm on...the second floor?_

Anna's stomach let out a dissatisfied gurgle, and she grimaced as the hunger pangs were now very real. Just as real as the lingering nausea. _Bet a hundred bucks this time is worse than last time. And, hell, I had the flu last time, **too.**_

Unsteadily rising to her feet, Anna tossed the down comforter back onto the bed. She already missed its warmth, as well as the warmth and familiarity of her room back in San Francisco. A quiet sniffle crept unbidden from her nose.

_I guess I miss the cats._

Despite the homey decorations of the bedroom, Anna's heart still sank at the distinct lack of her own furry friend. She sniffled again, pinching the bridge of her nose before she could tear up.

_I miss my Larry-kins. I...I hope Punzie remembered to ask a **safe person** to check on the little ones._

Her mind tried to shove another pile of glum despondence onto her already overwhelmed psyche, but Anna's ears picked up on another sound first. A distinctly different, yet familiar, sound.

_'It's just you and me and you…'_ The voice was faint, but its warm and earnest tone left no doubt in Anna's mind as to the singer.

_I'm not alone here. Punzie...she came. And Elsa...they both came._ Anna's hands curled into fists, but they neither shook nor grasped at anything. Fingers flexed repeatedly, as if building up momentum.

_They stayed with me last night. I don't know if it was the right choice...but I needed it. Needed **them.**_

Short, sharp breaths followed, as though Anna was trying to restart her entire body **and** mind.

_They want to help me get better._ A dry, wheezy cough followed. _But...for **me.**_

Anna's shoulders trembled, but she forced herself to stand up a bit straighter as she stepped forward and reached for the handle on the closed bedroom door.

**_I_**_ want to get better. For...for **me.**_

From down the hall and down the stairs, a second voice joined Rapunzel's in song. Elsa was slightly behind in words and tune, but gamely picking it up as she followed her girlfriend's lead. _'When I can't walk, your love carries me…'_

The doorknob visibly wiggled in Anna's hand, and she realized she had been squeezing it hard. Not out of anger, this much she knew.

_There are a thousand questions...and a thousand answers. Compared to those, my little drug pity party will probably feel like a fuckin' breeze._

Anna nearly toppled backwards onto her bed, but gritted her teeth before pushing the door open and stumbling gracelessly into the hallway. The floorboards squeaked the entire way, and the singing stopped.

_Or maybe not._

The singing stopped, and as Anna started plodding down the dimly lit hallway, she let herself hope. Even if only for a moment.

_I...I told them. I **told** them...and now they know. They know how I feel...about them. **Both** of them. _Anna's right foot caught on a loose floorboard, and she winced, but a part of her mind told her that there was no point in crying over the pain. _Maybe it's pity. _Tears were already pricking the corners of her puffy eyes.

_I want to get better for me. I...I **have** to want to get better for me._ For a split second, the pain in Anna's right foot was gone. Vanished completely. Her head spun, and she clutched at the top of the staircase bannister before reminding herself that **that** was what natural happiness felt like.

_But...they said they want me to be with them. For...for **always.**_

Rapunzel and Elsa's voices trickled down the hallway once more, the warmth in their tones rushing through Anna's body. Tears slid down her cheeks as she plodded downstairs.

_I want to be with them. I want to...be **worth it** to them._

Anna let out a loud, unashamed sniffle, spotting the kitchen at the bottom of the staircase. She didn't even bother wiping her tears away. They were honest tears...and she couldn't afford anything less than brutal honesty at this point.

_If they really love me the way...the way I love them._ Grasping both sides of the cracked door frame, Anna tentatively leaned in. Traces of heat still kissed her skin where Elsa had touched while they slept. Rapunzel's naked body pressed against Anna's back still left her body with a sweltering echo of heat.

_And if it's not just pity._

She smelled eggs and bacon. She heard voices engaged in quiet singing.

She couldn't see much with her vision blurred as it was. But Anna could see them, in her mind's eye. Rapunzel at the stove, swaying from side to side as she scrambled some eggs. Elsa behind, arms wrapped around Rapunzel's waist as the older woman naturally fell into her girlfriend's rhythm. Neither acknowledged Anna, and Anna choked back a sob as she realized they were allowing her to set the pace.

Kida was across the kitchen, laying out dishes and silverware for breakfast. She caught Anna's eye for a startlingly raw moment, but went right back to laying out placemats.

Anna grasped the rumpled hood of her hoodie, fidgeting in the doorway for what felt like an achingly hesitant eternity.

_Don't be afraid of the emptiness inside. That's not all there is in me. _

Shaking off another brisk chill, Anna gingerly let her hood fall back against her shoulders, before making her way into the kitchen. Halting steps and eyes downcast. Miserable. Ashamed. Frightened. Hopeful. Yearning. Lovestruck.

For the first time in forever, a tentative voice inside of Anna called out for attention. Craved it. Begged for it.

She wasn't quite sure how to handle it...but she knew that her days of silencing it were at an end.

_I want to be someone **worthy** of love. Worthy of my **own** love...and worthy of **theirs.**_

* * *

Half an hour earlier, Rapunzel had wandered downstairs, still in a sleepy stupor. Her hair was an absolute mess and she wore her fluffy, purple robe as though it was the heaviest burden she could bear.

She, too, stopped in the doorway. Having little recollection of the day before, the whole villa was once again new to her. She preferred to watch Elsa bustle about in the kitchen for the time being, though.

After spending a few minutes orienting herself in the new kitchen, Elsa wasted no time in getting down to breakfast business...with a song on her lips. "It's Sunday, Sunday...Saturday." She smiled as sunlight trailed in from the window above the sink, warming both her and the fresh pair of silk pajamas she'd changed into around midnight the night before.

_Everything's close to the stove and in reach in a way that just...tickles my common sense._

Mahogany shelves lined the floor and the ceiling, split by a black and white-speckled granite countertop. Pots and pans hung from iron nubs overhead, circling the kitchen to the opposite side of the room. An eight foot tall refrigerator sat next to an equally tall, double door pantry.

"She needn't waken."

The note Delores left taped to the microwave assured Elsa that she and her relatives had full run of the kitchen. She'd collected bacon and eggs from the fridge, as well as a startling amount of fresh produce, before heating up the stovetop.

Elsa quickly came to the conclusion that their friends shopped at a produce market several times a week, and vowed to keep up that responsibility. The butter in the pan began to sizzle, and Elsa idly flicked the pan from side to side. Every so often, she stared, perplexed, down at her feet and the lack of cats trying to trip her up.

"I'll fix the eggs and bacon her...way."

"Couldn't stop staring at you last night." Rapunzel spoke up softly, her bare feet creaking on the floorboards as she did everything she could to make sure she **didn't** startle her girlfriend into throwing a hot pan.

Caught mid-song, Elsa blushed prettily, and waggled a spatula in a _come hither_ motion. "I don't know how the two of you can stay in bed for that long. I scared Kida half to death when I wandered into **her** room, looking for a bathroom."

Rapunzel shrugged, nuzzling up against Elsa's back and draping her hands along silk pajama clad thighs. "Aww. Did you give her a little apology cuddle?"

Elsa shook her head and mumbled something unintelligible while dumping several vegetables into the pan. Rapunzel's fluffy bathrobe tickled her shoulder blades, and she leaned into the touch. "I wanted to get back...fast." Steam floated up and kissed Elsa's cheeks, and her blush intensified when she felt lips on the back of her neck. She spoke haltingly. "I passed right out yesterday...but I still know it was **you** who convinced Anna to stay with us."

Rapunzel sighed, trailing kisses down Elsa's neck. Her stomach grumbled at the smell of sizzling eggs. "Didn't take much, Elsie...she wanted to be there." Her voice was hoarse and happy. "She was ready."

Elsa barked out a wet laugh, warmth flooding her face as she stubbornly fought back tears. _It's too early for crying!_ Seeking an escape before she accidentally started salting breakfast personally, Elsa stirred the pan's contents with one hand and reached back to cup Rapunzel's cheek with the other. "Ready for you to get naked, huh?"

At that, Rapunzel pursed her lips and whimpered guiltily. Propping her chin on Elsa's shoulder allowed her face to be buffeted by steam relentlessly, and she fumbled out the beginnings of an apology. "I asked her if it was okay. But you're right, maybe it's better not to rush things like that. Especially when she…" Rapunzel cut herself off with an abrupt squeal. Her cheek was too warm to **feel** a pinch, but she knew it was happening all the same.

Elsa cringed, realizing she may have pinched too hard. "No, stop." She turned her head just enough to plant a kiss on Rapunzel's opposite cheek, before continuing. "Stop, stop, stop." Flicking the stovetop heat down to low allowed Elsa to devote her full attention to Rapunzel, interlacing their fingers with care as her own voice lowered sweetly. "You and her have **always** had a special relationship. And I know how you get...so full of love you could burst. It's natural for you...and probably her, too."

At that point, Rapunzel let out an overwhelmed squeal, and her fears of getting in the way of Anna's personal healing tumbled right out. She wilted upon hearing Elsa cop to those same exact fears. While breakfast sizzled in the pan, the two cousins blushed as they realized their hearts were both thumping away madly. They knew it was because they were both thinking about Anna...but that wasn't the only reason.

"I watched you after you came back to bed last night." Rapunzel exhaled in an exaggerated manner, then shrugged, as if her secret was so monumental that spilling it was an unavoidable fact of life. "You were so careful. So...so **gentle.** I don't think I've seen our Banana that relaxed in months." _Years._

Elsa tucked her chin against her collar and massaged the tops of Rapunzel's hands. Her own words were a nearly unintelligible, emotional croak. "Our...**our.**"

"Our **what?**" Kida moseyed into the kitchen, sweat dotting her brow and her work trousers already dirtied at the knees from early morning shingle lining.

Rapunzel yelped in surprise, fingers digging into her cousin's sides. Elsa bleated in terror and her right hand slammed the handle of the pan. Half of breakfast slapped against the window, while the other half tumbled into a steaming pile in the kitchen sink.

By the time Anna awoke and made her way downstairs a short while later, round two of breakfast was cooking...and Kida still wore an amused smirk.

* * *

"Good morning, merry sunshine."

With four little words, Kida made Anna completely forget any lingering feelings of awkwardness that remained from her night with Elsa and Rapunzel. Even in the mostly unremembered state that it was. Another thought lay tucked beneath her foggy consciousness. Just out of reach.

_Elsa._

_ Punzie._

Across the table, Kida opened the cover page of a local newspaper she'd picked up. The rustle of paper drew Anna's attention, and she stared dumbly at what she could only assume was Italian. Thoughts began to coalesce as Anna shoved away her discomfort.

_ Something that feels wrong not to share...with her._

It took several meek pokes against the front page before Kida noticed Anna trying to get her attention. She set down the paper and folded her hands under her chin, smiling. "Talk to me, Arendelle."

No sooner did Anna open her mouth to respond, then her eyes went wide as Rapunzel kissed her firmly on the cheek.

"Merry meet, pretty lady."

Terror choked off Anna's voice as she whirled around, grasped Rapunzel by the shoulders, and spat out an incomprehensible string of syllables.

Kida, fearing an imminent medical emergency, leapt out of her chair and slapped her palms against the table. "Anna!"

Elsa had just removed a pan-ful of scrambled western omelet and potatoes from the stove. The panicked situation across the room sent a bolt of fright right through her body. She let out a disoriented yelp, flung the breakfast pan into the sink, and hurried over to the kitchen table.

Only after Anna realized she had three sets of terrified eyes on her did she relax. Her cheeks were quite rosy as she quickly stared down at her lap. Blood rushed past her ears, dizzying her vision and filling her head with a dull ringing sensation.

She reacted immediately when Rapunzel's hands slid over her own, though. In the next moment, a warm forehead pressed against her own, and Anna meekly raised her eyes once more. Shame made her throat constrict terribly, but she latched onto the soothing pressure Rapunzel put on her cold hands.

"You can tell me, Anna. Just...tell me." Rapunzel's whisper was hushed and pleading. She was therefore taken aback when Anna shakily rose to her feet and leaned heavily against Rapunzel.

Warm, trembling lips brushed against an ear. Wave upon wave of frightened insecurity crashed over Anna, and she fumbled a hand against Rapunzel's hair until managing to obscure her face with it. Blonde hair tickled her rosy cheeks as she finally calmed down enough to explain her frantic outburst. "I was gonna...tell her."

Letting one hand trail up and down Anna's back in a comforting gesture, Rapunzel took care to thoughtfully turn over Anna's words in her mind. She nodded slowly, her stomach clenching at just how warm Anna's cheek was against hers. "Tell her what, honey. Tell her…" Rapunzel's own eyes widened perceptibly as she caught Anna's meaning. "Oh."

What Anna's body lost in tension as her shoulders immediately slumped, she more than made up for in her tremulous, broken whisper. "She...she doesn't know yet. R-right?"

Rapunzel nodded a second time, catching Elsa's frightened stare and offering a thumbs up. "That's right. But, sweetie...you **can** tell her. If you want to." She **felt** Anna's whole body tense up again, and immediately attributed the reaction to Kida having rounded the table and placed a hand against Anna's back.

Burying her face in the crook of Rapunzel's neck as though she was trying to hide from the world, Anna forced out one final, shame-laced admission. "I...I **was** gonna. But I should've asked first. It's...it's **always** a group decision, and I just stupidly **forgot.**"

Heat crept up Rapunzel's neck, coloring her face with ill-concealed frustration. She bit down on her tongue, not budging for several long moments, until the urge to chastise her cousin's self derision passed. Her reply was low and intense, and she shared a long stare with Kida. "Turn around and tell her. I did **exactly** the same thing months ago, and nobody exploded or anything. You tell her."

Kida very nearly wrapped Anna up in a fierce embrace when she saw her friend's downtrodden countenance and tear-streaked, puffy cheeks, but managed to hold her ground by sliding her hands against Anna's biceps in what she hoped was a comforting gesture. "Whatever it is...just say it."

In a helplessly apologetic tone, Anna told Kida the girls' recently revealed truth.

Truth be told, she **had** expected Kida to take the news well. She'd even secretly hoped for an embrace from the woman who had saved her life a week prior.

Anna had not expected Kida to break out in a sobbing fit so intense, it left her unable to stand upright on her own. Anna felt the older woman sag in her arms, and tightened her own embrace in support. Whereas Anna had been only partially incoherent, none of the girls could make neither heads nor tails of Kida's weepy admission.

"!لا تهرب من الناس الذين يحبونك!"

Rapunzel eased backwards until she was leaning against the kitchen countertop. She sniffled, smiled thoughtfully, and rubbed her nose. Her smile grew more affectionate when she felt Elsa sidle up next to her.

Swiping at the corners of her eyes, Elsa let out a croaky cough, before locking arms with her cousin. "That was really...**very** nice."

Rapunzel mumbled an agreement, tucking herself against Elsa's side and sighing happily. Several moments passed, during which Anna's legs finally gave out, and she sank back onto her chair. Kida followed her down, face pressed onto Anna's lap.

"Is breakfast in the sink again?"

Elsa froze, before letting her shoulders droop and whining miserably. "Uh huh."

Rapunzel's merry fit of laughter drew perplexed looks from both Anna and Kida, who decided they'd had enough of crying for the time being.

* * *

Elsa had tried to help with collecting and cleaning the dishes, but Kida talked her out of it. "The cook never cleans the dishes. Relax thy rear!"

Elsa harrumphed and pouted.

Rapunzel smiled sweetly, unable to resist teasing Elsa a bit more. "That was more breakfast than anybody in the history of the universe ever made! My nerd-bae earned her keep today."

Elsa's pout deepened into a persnickety frown, and she slouched down in her chair. When Rapunzel cooed and planted a raspberry right on her cheek, Elsa squirmed and squealed in protest.

Elsa promptly forgot she was even the slightest bit irritated when Anna slid a clammy hand over hers and muttered shyly. "It **was** really good. Thanks." Elsa ended up forgetting about most everything at that point, including how to voice a proper reply. She merely bit her bottom lip, nodded, and turned her hand until her fingertips were grazing Anna's palm.

Anna shivered sweetly and entertained the idea of taking off her hoodie for the first time in two days. For a brief, glorious minute, the warmth creeping up her back was not associated with either chills or sweat.

Seconds later, Rapunzel moaned pitifully. "Ki-bear, nobody's flirting with me. Help."

Shelving the remaining dry dishes, Kida shot a nonplussed smirk in Rapunzel's direction, before drying her hands and heading back to the table. "Poor little Corona. Better love on you while I can."

With Ivan and Dolores out of town for the day, Kida declared the tour of the house and grounds to be her responsibility. She glared when Rapunzel stood up and immediately protested, on the grounds that Kida had only been there a day longer than herself, Anna, and Elsa.

"How much more could you **really** know about this place?"

Kida answered Rapunzel's challenging grin with a smirk of her own...and a firm swat against her girlfriend's behind.

Rapunzel's yelp had a certain, pleased edge to it, which then manifested itself in a satisfied shimmy when Kida's hand remained right where it landed.

Elsa and Anna both stared at the easy intimacy for several long seconds, stared back at each other, and finally fumbled their hands together until they managed to interlace fingers. Elsa quickly stared off to one side, but let out a breathy gasp when she felt Anna lean against her and nuzzle her cheek.

"Little bit cold. Sorry."

Elsa didn't respond, but wasted no time in pulling her sister's hood up over her head. She surrounded Anna's clasped hand with both of hers, before leading the way out to the main foyer where Rapunzel and Kida were playfully bickering.

"...because it's just the upstairs. You've seen one bedroom up there, you've seen them all."

Rapunzel stuck her tongue out while hooking her fingers against Kida's suspenders. "Them sounds like lazy words from a lazy tour guide."

Kida leaned in, lips brushing against Rapunzel's temple, before curling into a promising smile. "A tour guide who's going to use her time wisely. Now let's...let's see the living room and the office down here, first, hmm?" Her tone switched to one of open invitation when she saw Elsa and Anna poke their heads into the room. Kida beckoned them over, before towing Rapunzel in that same direction.

For her part, Rapunzel couldn't resist hooking a finger against her bottom teeth as she stared at her cousin's holding hands. There wasn't enough space between the two of them to slide even a single arm, and Anna may as well have been glued right to Elsa's side with the way the two stayed right in-step.

"You're staring at those lovebirds, Corona."

Rapunzel shrugged, waggling an index finger at her cousins. "Maybe I am." Her heart clenched sweetly when both of their blushes visibly darkened and they stared intently at the ceiling.

Kida swatted her girlfriend's rear once more and followed that with a playfully taunting laugh. She fled into the living room up ahead.

Rapunzel yelped and immediately pursued Kida. A dizzying amount of butterflies had taken up residence in her chest, and their numbers only seemed to be growing with each passing minute.

* * *

In short order, Rapunzel, Elsa, and Anna were reminded that almost every room in the house had been cleared of decorations by Ivan and Dolores. They had taken their friends' offer of renovation seriously, and took care of as much pre-work preparation as they were able to. Walls were cleared of most pictures, mirrors had been safely stowed away, and the only seating that remained was bare bones and functional in nature.

Kida's talent for foreign languages translated to an excellent memory in general, and she recited with precision the location of every packed away object Dolores had told her about two days earlier. "Small stuff's in plastic containers. Just about all of that's in the basement. The nice sofas are out in the vineyard storage unit, under tarps in case the rain is worse than normal. Out behind the unit is where we had the construction supplies you…"

"**A vineyard?!**" Rapunzel couldn't help dancing from side to side as she clasped her balled fists against her cheeks in a gleeful cheer.

Elsa chuckled weakly, locked eyes with her sister, and her mouth went dry from the obvious affection Anna showed as she observed Rapunzel's reaction. Fluttery feelings welled up in Elsa's chest, and she reached out to squeeze the back of Rapunzel's neck warmly. "I showed you all the pictures months ago, mouse."

Kida had planned on showing the girls down to the basement next, in order to explain exactly where each room's furnishings were packed, but Rapunzel absolutely couldn't wait to check out the vineyard.

She danced over to Anna, slipping her hands into the hood and brushing her fingers over warm cheeks. Rapunzel smirked knowingly, her eyes alight with joy. "Don't let the bees get me, little hero."

Anna barked out a watery laugh, her smile spreading from ear to ear at the touch. "Jump in a lake, travel buddy." Sweat once again prickled down her back, but she told herself over and over again that she'd feel somewhat better once out in the sunlight.

The actual coverage of the vineyard was modest in size, featuring twenty five rows of pole-aided grape plants. Each row stretched for twenty yards, with the whole area being enclosed in a fence that was clearly in disrepair. Several planks were splintered, one was completely broken, and the once-vibrant blue paint job was now faded and peeling.

Sparse shrubs formed a crude boundary between the vineyard and the storage unit at the far back of the property. Behind that, a simple, barbed wire fence indicated the property line. Behind that, the browns and greens of an expansive, grassy field stretched on and up a massive hill for hundreds of yards.

Elsa and Anna followed a good five yards behind Kida and Rapunzel as the group trekked alongside the villa. Anna stubbornly ignored the chill seeping into her muscles, but was already regretting exposing her arms to what she was **certain** wasn't supposed to be cold air.

She definitely** didn't** regret the way in which her sister's forearm pressed against hers. Nor the way in which watching Elsa's lips move in a silent, one-sided conversation as her gaze flitted over the unmaintained stone-work on the home's exterior...easily captured Anna's attention and fascination.

"Fifteen by twenty. Make that twenty five for stucco. Brick base, cutter. Twenty x-braces…"

To anybody else observing, Elsa would have seemed lost in her note taking and site planning. Anna knew differently, though. She knew in the regularity with which Elsa squeezed her hand. Her stomach flopped nauseously every time Elsa's other hand brushed against the back of hers.

_She knows I'm here. She knows._

Anna curled her toes inside her sneakers as more shivers made her steps heavier and more plodding. With subtle hand tugs and shoulder nudges, she managed to keep Elsa from falling over a fence or stumbling into a thorn bush.

"Grapes!" Rapunzel shouted victoriously, breaking away from Kida as she wedged herself inside the broken gate of the fenced-in grape plants. Deep purples and maroons stood out vibrantly against green and tan leaves. Rapunzel's breath hitched as she brushed her fingers against the little pieces of fruit. Her whisper, childlike and awestruck. "Colors straight from the canvas of my Goddess...oh jinkies, I just want to gobble you up."

Kida crossed over to the next row of plants, fingers brushing against fat, green leaves as she watched her girlfriend and grinned in amusement. "Dolores told me not to let **anyone** eat these grapes. Corona, I know you like your sweets, but these would make your eyes bug out and keep you up all night."

Rapunzel's eyebrows shot up and her grin widened. She couldn't resist pinching an especially plump grape between her thumb and forefinger, rolling it around experimentally as she leveled a piercing stare at her girlfriend. "All night, huh? Now, **there's** a thought."

Kida chuckled, cheeks pinking as she stared at the dry ground and kicked at some loose dirt.

Moments later, Rapunzel's buzzing phone interrupted the comfortable silence.

_'You look like you want to camp out with those grapes, mouse. Sorry, Anna and I went back inside. She wasn't feeling well and well, you know I'm sort of one track mind right now. Forgot to tell you._

_ But I've got a good grasp on how I want to approach renovations. Outside and inside. I think it'll be...very excellent. Yes, very very excellent._

_ In the meantime, let me know if you'd like to have the big bed with Kida tonight. There are plenty of other rooms upstairs for me. And for Anna. Or if she wants to stay with me._

_ I'm a mess. I'm scared. It's wonderful._

_ Okay, that's it, I guess. Anna's going to call up some friends back home. I'll be working inside. Enjoy yourself with Kida tonight._

_ Love you. ~Elsa'_

Rapunzel hadn't realized she had sniffled several times while reading Elsa's text message. Thusly, she was a bit surprised to find Kida staring at her intently when she looked up.

"Are they okay?"

_Is Anna okay?_ Rapunzel smiled dopily, easily able to discern the meaning behind her girlfriend's words. She nodded abruptly, then gestured to the tin-roofed structure at the back of the property. "So tell me, O Guide of Tours. Do they have a ginormous bucket for grape stomping in yonder building?"

Kida paused for a moment, selected a ripe grape from a vine, and plucked it off. She popped it into her mouth, sucked on it, and let out a heady sigh. "Let's find out." She held out her hand.

Rapunzel hummed happily, forcing away the niggle of melancholy that prodded her thoughts, and slipped her hand into Kida's.

* * *

Anna marveled at how much a hot bath and clean clothing did for her mood.

She had crystal clear recollection of Rapunzel and Kida chatting in the vineyard, at the exact moment when a fresh wave of chills seized her muscles. She remembered pressing closer to her sister, stubbornly insistent on preserving the moment. Anna's heart dropped into her stomach, though, when her brain took the sweet scene before her and twisted it into something that filled her with equal parts shame and hunger.

Or thirst, to be specific.

_It's a vineyard. That's the place where they mash the grapes._

Remants of a hazy, emotion-dulling fog trickled to the surface of Anna's thoughts. She squeezed Elsa's hand tighter.

_Nobody would miss a sip of wine. A gulp. A bottle...and if anybody smells it on you, just say you ate some grapes._

"Feel sick. Gonna go lay down." Bitterness laced Anna's spat out excuse as she slipped her hand out of Elsa's. Despite missing the comforting touch immediately, a small part of Anna selfishly hoped she could sneak away without being noticed.

Another part, however, cried out to be caught red-handed. Anna couldn't tell which was stronger, and the sad thought weighed her shoulders down even more. Her toes dug into the dirt with each heavy step, and the fragile minutes of the morning she'd managed to cobble together into an almost memorable experience were quickly being drowned by the gnawing ache in her body.

_Drowned. Drowned. Dro…_

"I don't feel all that hot, either." Elsa's voice tasted like the sweetest honey in Anna's ears, and while she didn't even so much as glance in her sister's direction, her hand instinctively fumbled against the bunched up hoodie sleeve until she felt clammy skin.

Upon making contact, the only thing louder than Elsa's relieved sigh was Anna's overwhelmed whimper. She took all the words her mind couldn't slap together, and which her mouth couldn't even say, and squeezed the warm hand in hers for all she was worth.

As the pair rounded the front of the house, though, Anna surprised herself by speaking up. She was interrupted by a coughing fit, but to her sincere relief, the words came without being forced. "We should let Kida have that big bed with Punzie tonight. I mean...right?" Another series of coughs trickled out, and Anna was relieved that her hood hid her blush, but the ease with which she posed the question lit one more small flame in her self confidence.

Elsa giggled. "Yeah. I told Rapunzel as much and...I think that's the plan tonight." She giggled in such a relaxed, nonchalant manner, that Anna swore her own knees were just about to start knocking together.

_Oh, just fuck my little, gay heart. Elsa...you've become so...so **confident.**_

Anna was so preoccupied with her own, heartwarming thoughts, that she walked right smack into the front door. "Ow...oh, shit monkeys." She turned around, rubbed at her tender nose, and managed an embarrassed smile...right until she saw her sister.

Elsa, staring and giggling again, albeit more softly this time. "Oh, you poor thing."

Anna swallowed thickly, and in the next moment, could have sworn a freak gust of wind blew her hood back against her shoulders. She never would have put it down on her own, in that moment.

Heat bubbled up from her toes and flooded into her belly as Elsa took that moment to plant a lingering kiss on the tender nose.

"Why don't you go upstairs and take a nice, hot bath. Then, you can use my computer to check in with everyone back home. Pick a bedroom for us. If you want us to...me...to…"

The bath felt like hot heaven on Anna's aching everything, but her sister's encouraging words stuck with her and warmed her heart in ways that hot water just couldn't. After changing into an old _Black Sabbath_ sweatshirt and fresh plaid pajama pants, Anna towed the laptop she'd been loaned to the bedroom across the hall. After a moment's consideration, a coy smile played at her lips as she turned and sought out the guest bedroom at the far end of the hall.

_It's gonna be a hot time in the old house tonight...best to give them some space._

* * *

Elsa, meanwhile, had just hung up after a lengthy conversation with Kristoff. He reported having two new renovation jobs lined up for the summer; ones which he could manage as a one person team. In response, Elsa had suggested he look into hiring an apprentice, adding that a recent bidding war between suppliers for _Sentinel's_ business had freed up sufficient funds for a fourth employee.

She, in turn, picked his brain on a handful of renovation issues with Ivan and Dolores' villa. They caught up on personal news, he asked her to pass along his wishes to Anna for a speedy recovery, and that was that.

Between being the best big sister she could be, skirting the line between friend and something more, and already realizing how much she was going to miss Kida, Elsa knew she was either going to suffer a panic attack or need a nap in short order. She kept her hands busy by measuring and cutting strips of drywall she'd be putting in place later in July.

Elsa kept her hands busy...but her mind was racing a mile a minute. And she blushed at how many of those thoughts were directed towards Rapunzel.

_We've just been so busy, between everything with Anna, our new construction business, and the new apartment before that._

Warmth crept up Elsa's neck, and while she wasn't about to risk a lost finger by cutting the drywall faster, she **did** measure and draw the lines for cutting faster.

_We haven't...we haven't had sex in awhile. A month? Six weeks? I mean, we've been so busy working together and everything._

Draw. Measure. Cut. Repeat.

_And I was serious when I told her to spend all the time she can with Kida before she goes away. I don't begrudge her that; it makes me feel all **gooey inside** to know they have that special relationship that's only theirs._

Any jetlag that had been clinging to Elsa's psyche was nowhere to be found as she sliced and stacked planks of drywall with maximum efficiency. There was no hint of frustration; neither on her face, nor in her thoughts.

_While Punzie knows, by now, that I'm not exactly hungry for naughty times every day...she knows I'm not afraid to ask. Or initiate. The timing just hasn't felt right...and if she thought that was a problem, I know she'd tell me._

Chalk scattered across the floor as the last of the drywall was cut and stacked. Elsa was breathing hard, but wore a faint smile of satisfaction, and rubbed at a bit of the sweat staining her cheeks.

She blanched when she realized that her hands were all chalky. After a moment of thought, though, she shrugged and wiped her cheeks anyway. A determined glint flashed in her eyes, tempered only by the swirl of a sweet ache in her belly. A comfortable hunger.

Elsa pictured her blonde girlfriend and blushed when she realized her right index finger had slid down her cheek and over her sweat-stained chest. She swallowed thickly.

_Of course I'll wait until after tomorrow...but it's **nice** to be okay with how I feel right now._

_ What I want...and what I want to give._

Anna's laughter trickled down from the ceiling overhead, and Elsa blushed at the realization that the office she herself had appropriated was right underneath the bedroom her sister chose.

_Chose...for both of us._

Clapping her chalky hands over her mouth this time, Elsa let out a girlish squeal and shook her head.

_Isn't that just the way of things, though. Once I think I've got a handle on everything...it gets more complicated._

Elsa tucked her mental image of Rapunzel, sans clothing, in a comfortable corner of her mind. Anna's laughter tickled her ears again. She chuckled weakly, wiped a chalky hand over her sweaty neck, and got up to see if there was a bathtub on the first floor.

_Bring it on._

* * *

The vineyard storage unit was a simple affair. The front half was taken up by a pair of split barrels, three feet high and four feet in diameter. Overhead stretched a thick, metal beam, on which was affixed two sets of rubber hand grips. A rolled-up tube of plastic flooring, ten feet by ten feet, was affixed to a spinning spool on the wall. The opposite wall featured two plain windows; aside from a simple pull-string light switch, they were the only sources of illumination in the building.

The front double doors swung out and were split at the middle, very closely resembling a stable's doors.

In the back of the building, trouble was a-brewing. Trouble that began with a clink of glasses and an uncertain mumble.

"But are you **sure **sure sure? Ki, I could hop a donkey into town and score some primo tequila in a hot...okay, maybe we don't have **that** **much** time." Rapunzel shifted on the long, elegant sofa, a half-full wine glass balanced in one hand as she brushed fingers along the smooth, stained wood frame. When it became clear she'd find no comfort for her back against the sofa, she scooted over until she was able to lean right back against her girlfriend's chest. A touch of doubt remained in her voice, even as she swirled the wine in her glass. "A **real** going-away party needs the hard stuff."

Kida chuckled, tousling her girlfriend's blonde hair affectionately before sliding an arm around Rapunzel's waist and sinking back against the sofa. "Like the song says, tequila **does** make her clothes fall off."

Rapunzel watched her girlfriend with bright eyes, waiting until she saw Kida take a sip before taking a dainty one of her own. "They can't _fall off_ if they weren't on to begin with." She deftly removed her left sock with her right foot and managed to flip it over to within inches of its twin.

Kida's feigned hurt was made much less legitimate by the intimate way her hand pressed against the wrinkles of Rapunzel's shirt. She pouted feebly. "Fine. I'll go back in the house and get my wallet. Five euros on the kitchen counter for this bottle and another five for the trouble." Like flipping a switch, the feigned hurt fled from Kida's voice and was replaced by husky teasing. She purred right up against the back of Rapunzel's neck. "You shouldn't sleep with a liar. I'll drink my shame and just molest myself until that magical train whisks me away on the morrow."

The corny overacting drew a rich, bubbly laugh from Rapunzel. Rather, she'd **meant** for her laughter to sound vivacious, but her suddenly constricting throat only allowed for a breathy giggle. She sighed, cleared her throat, and took a purposeful swig from her glass. "Okay, okay, I believe you...goonie." She swallowed thickly, laced her fingers with Kida's, and drained her glass with even **more** purpose. The sweet liquid's effects were already tickling her brain, and Rapunzel stared at her empty glass with a pensive half-smile.

The silence was of a particular nature: one that struck Kida as pre-emptively melancholy. Setting her own glass on a coffee table next to the sofa, she slid her thumb and index finger down Rapunzel's cheeks until they were gently swiping at bits of sticky sweetness at the corners of her mouth. "We've got all day, wild witchie. You can pace yourself."

Rapunzel exhaled heavily, tilted her head, and gasped. She blinked, squinted at her glass, and blinked again. A moment later, she'd flicked it over into a pile of dirty blankets. "Sorry, Ki. I...I don't wanna get hammered. Even if I'm a little...sad." With both hands now free, Rapunzel captured the hand Kida had on her belly and brought it up to inspect. The tears that had threatened her for the briefest of moments faded, and she relaxed once again. Her thumbs prodded and pressed, tracing the uneven lines criss-crossing Kida's palm. Rapunzel smiled, kissed that palm once, then trailed kisses right down the wrist. Her voice fell once again into fond affection."I need two hands to handle you properly."

Kida forced out a watery chuckle, pressing her lips back to the nape of Rapunzel's neck. Unruly hair tickled her cheeks, and she pressed closer...right up until that hair muffled any of her sounds. She shivered.

Rapunzel didn't hear Kida's muffled sob...but she felt it in the warm wetness on her skin.

_We're always simple. We always fit. Being sad is okay...but let's take this time to meet each other again._

Kida's admission was tinged with sadness, but she smiled all the same. "Your curves are my favorite." With that, she tugged down the collar of Rapunzel's red sweatshirt and peppered a bare, freckled shoulder with considerate kisses.

_ Merry meet, love._

* * *

Korra was adjusting the gears on a bike suspended upside down in the gear room at Spirit Courier. Bolin lounged on a chair against the wall, chowing down on a meatball sub and waving enthusiastically to show off his recently cast and sling-free arm.

The picture wobbled every so often, but Anna assumed it wasn't just being propped up against a wall.

"Then Sal was like...oh wait, no, shit there he goes. Pabu!" Korra shouted in amusement when she realized the phone was no longer facing her and her friend.

Anna cackled, hands grasping either side of her sister's laptop as she momentarily tried to right the suddenly slanted and bouncing image of the door. It got closer and closer as a gritty scratch shot from her speakers. At length, the phone clattered to the floor, wedged right up against the closed door.

A white, furry face featuring a tuft of mahogany fuzz on top and two brown streaks beneath the eyes slowly crept into the image. Then drew quite near, until the wet, black nose squashed right against the camera lens and smeared the whole picture.

Anna cried out sweetly, her chin propped up with one hand as she quickly waved back. "Pabu! Honey! Baby!"

The spare bedroom Anna had chosen was in just the same sort of non-furnished condition as the one she had shared with Rapunzel and Elsa the night before. The primary differences were in the solitary window, the smaller room, and the fitted, forest green bed sheets.

Anna was also pleased to discover that the ceiling sported much less water damage, and didn't fill her with the concern that pieces of wet plaster might break off and clock her while she slept.

_Eh, one head trauma here, another there. Sooner or later it might add up to real brain damage._

Korra chuckled breathlessly as she snatched her phone. She glared at Pabu for a moment, her smile growing as she chastised the ferret. "Oh, was **somebody** not getting enough attention?" Her voice trailed off for a moment as she looked off-camera. "Oh hell, I yammered on forever...sorry about that."

Drawing the topmost green blanket further up and over her shoulders, Anna grinned warmly and shook her head. "I needed the distraction. And I had to make sure y'all weren't slacking off while I was gone." The positive benefits of the earlier hot bath had faded from Anna's limbs, and her muscles were back to feeling as though they were crawling with ice-legged spiders. She exhaled heavily and dropped her chin onto the pillow in front of the laptop, fingers tracing over the image of her friend. "I'll be happy when I come home and can get back to work. That's all...I mean, if you still need help there."

Korra's lips trembled as she forced herself to keep smiling, and she ended up drawing her phone far away from her face, suddenly self conscious of the warmth collecting around her cheeks and eyes. "You've always got a job here, Monster." After a few seconds of staring in silence, Korra coughed and rubbed at her eyes shamelessly. "Let me know when you get those vitamins. I promise they'll help."

Feeling an impending end to the conversation, Anna drew the blanket right up to her chin and nodded meekly. "I miss being strong, you know?"

Korra's response was matter-of-fact, even as she scrubbed at a bit of gear grease on her cheeks. "You're very strong...in the real way. But hey, I gotta go take some envelopes to a bunch of lazy jerks across town. I know it's hard to motivate yourself when you feel like ass, so I'd love to draw up a little exercise program for you. If...if you want."

Anna's throat constricted, and she forced her voice to remain upbeat, even as her legs had started twitching under the blanket. "If it's not...too much trouble." Suddenly, a rush of warmth flooded her cheeks, and she inched closer to the laptop screen. A knowing grin turned the corners of her mouth up, and she pointed a finger towards the camera. "You take that nice Asami girl on a real date, okay? I'm gonna get Saffron to bug you until you do."

At that notion, Korra guffawed heartily, and promised she'd do her best. She passed along her best wishes to Kida, Rapunzel, and Elsa, and let Bolin have several more seconds of enthusiastic waving before saying their goodbyes.

Anna smirked affectionately and waved, but quickly chose the last second to shout one final warning. "Bo, don't go back to the cops. You stay **right there!**"

Then, the call ended, and Anna blushed as the elapsed call time flashed repeatedly on-screen.

_Fifty five minutes? Oopsie doodle...lost track of time. _Navigating her way back to her Skype friends list, Anna scrolled down the _recent activity_ bar...and promptly blanched.

_'Missed call, Kaz-mat Saf-ty.'_

_ 'Missed call, Kaz-mat Saf-ty.'_

_ 'Missed call, Kaz-mat Saf-ty.'_

_ 'Missed call, Kaz-mat Saf-ty.'_

_ 'Missed call, Kaz-mat Saf-ty.'_

_ 'Missed call, Kaz-mat Saf-ty.'_

_ 'Missed call, Kaz-mat Saf-ty.'_

Anna's cheeks pinked and she hunkered down, drawing the blanket right up over her head. She squealed seconds later, when incoming call number eight flashed on-screen. She chuckled weakly, fingers hovering over the left mouse-click button, which hovered over the _call accept_ icon.

_Take the call. You know you'll feel even better afterwards._

Before Anna could think twice about it, she mashed the _call accept_ button and held her breath. Several seconds passed until the video flickered to life.

Merida and Hiccup rested, arms folded, inside the sales counter at _Vinyl for Losers_. Lars sat on one end of the counter, Chelsea on the other, and Saffron's voice was chipper in greeting from behind her phone. "It's butts o'clock in the morning and we're sending our love across an ocean...to **you!**"

Anna laughed. The sound rang hollow in her ears, tinged with a cold anxiety she couldn't quite place. The record shop was exactly as she remembered leaving it when she'd stopped in the morning of Pride.

_I didn't stay long that morning._

"Morning you corny, elitist losers." Anna did her best to fill her voice with an earnest inflection.

She truly was happy to see her friends and band-mates.

Her eyes, however, kept straying to the blurry background of the store.

_Why?_

It took Anna ten minutes to uncover the reason for her creeping discomfort.

She hung in there with her friends for twenty minutes, but most of the shared conversation was dulled by the false thoughts her brain conjured. She ended up feigning a poor internet connection and ended the call abruptly.

_Why do I always have to take the best fucking memories I have...and beat them until they make me sick._

Thirty minutes later, Elsa discovered her sister sobbing uncontrollably under the rumpled, green blankets of that guest bedroom.

_I wrapped one in tinfoil and taped it inside the register drawer._

_ Rotten and ruined...that's me._

* * *

Elsa, freshly showered and changed into loose fitting mesh shorts and a blue _Tulane_ t-shirt, practically pranced upstairs and sauntered down the hall. Now that she had managed to unpack and understand her recent thoughts sufficiently, she fully expected to feel energized. A hot shower had tempered that feeling quickly, though, and crawling under the covers of some comfortable bed for an afternoon nap seemed very enticing.

Pausing for a moment in order to poke her head in the doorway of the master guest bedroom, Elsa's little smile grew when she saw the bed neatly made. She turned back down the hall, unable and unwilling to hide her blush.

_I hope Anna lets me nap with her. I could keep her warm._

With an ear pressed to the door of the bedroom at the end of the hall, Elsa fully expected to hear laughter.

It took a moment for her brain to register the muffled, hoarse sobs. All rational thought fled as Elsa fumbled her hands against the doorknob, twisted and shoved it with such force that one of the screws cracked, and stumbled inside.

The crying ceased.

Suddenly, Elsa's voice failed her. "**Anna!** What's...I heard...oh, Anna."

There was plenty of open space next to the blanket-covered, Anna-sized lump below the headboard. Elsa moved her laptop over to the nightstand, eased onto the bed, and didn't hesitate to brush a hand along the bit of blanket that was shaking.

She brushed it a second time, squeezing firmly. Her lips were parched, but she saw no reason to grasp for words where none were needed. Fingers trailed along the outline of a curled arm, and eventually the shivering Elsa felt was replaced with ragged breathing.

Despite everything, Anna's tone was one of teary-eyed surprise. "You...you didn't even knock."

Caught off guard, Elsa tittered nervously. "Oh, I...sorry, I guess I didn't. I just heard…" All the breath in her lungs rolled out in one dizzying gasp when Anna slid a hand out from underneath the blanket and grasped her right ankle.

She squeezed insistently, relief flooding her voice. "I'm...glad."

The afternoon was wearing on as minutes ticked by in silence, and the lone window opposite the bed framed the sun neatly. A crossed square of light had reached the foot of the bed and was inching towards Elsa's bare feet. They never met, though, as she scooted under the top blanket the moment Anna poked her head out.

The sisters' heads rested a foot apart, the severe lack of pillows in comparison to the other bedroom being made up for in fluffy quality. They laid side by side for a time, not speaking and thoroughly entertained by the two red-legged partridges on the windowsill outside. Caught in an intense game of _chicken_, they took turns backing one another up to the edge of the windowsill with short hops.

Elsa fidgeted under the blanket, the idea of a nap momentarily forgotten as she silently cheered on the shorter partridge on the right.

"How's your business?" Anna, in turn, was so focused on self consciously brushing her raw, swollen cheeks that she didn't notice her sister's startled jerk. "I mean...you can just pick up and leave for months, like this?" Anna's tone became small and self-reflective as she drew the blanket up over her mouth and looked away. "That...can't be good for it."

Elsa licked her lips. She nodded slowly, piecing together several thoughts in her head. At length, she rolled onto her right side and spoke with care. "Kristoff...can manage. And he's hiring a new employee for us." Under the blanket, her feet probed inward and her toes flexed experimentally. She exhaled in relieved satisfaction when her toes finally pressed up against Anna's pajama-covered shins. The puffy-faced stare Elsa immediately received in return drained all the intensity from her words. "You matter more."

Momentarily struck dumb by weary bashfulness, Anna eventually gave in to her heart's prompting, and rolled over to face her sister. The cool, feathery pillow felt divine against her sensitive cheek, and she sank into it so far that she nearly lost sight of Elsa. Coughing lightly and deciding that would just not do, Anna inched forward until she rested on the very edge of her pillow. Inches from her sister, she spoke. "I talked to Korra and Bolin. They were getting ready to start deliveries. Bo got his cast off...and...and they looked good…"

Elsa nodded patiently as she listened to her sister trail off. When Anna's eyes fell shut, Elsa very nearly reached out to cradle her exposed, rosy cheek. Instead, she whispered sympathetically. "Is that...you miss them? Your job? Anna, I know you'll get through this...and you can go back to pedaling all over the city and **worrying me** like you wouldn't…" An encouraging smile had spread across Elsa's face, but she froze at the sight of her sister's deep frown and short, jerky shake of the head.

"No. That wasn't...no." A hiccup split Anna's miserably croaked admission. Several more followed, and she whimpered in exhausted relief when she'd been pulled firmly against Elsa's chest a moment later. She clumsily bumped her forehead against a pale chin, before giving in to the hand tangled in her hair. Any other warmth against her raw cheek would have made her feel worse, but the heat from nestling in the crook of Elsa's neck sent waves of relaxation rippling through Anna's body. She hiccuped again, her distress soothed by the reassuring beat of the pulse against her ear. "The band called me. They were all at the shop. Everyone got together so early...and for **Merida**, that's a huge fuckin' deal."

Shivering as her own breath hitched from Anna's warm, shaky breathing against her neck, Elsa continued to comb her fingers through hair that smelled of strawberries. _Rapunzel's shampoo...oh my._ She nearly whimpered with affection when Anna's hands tentatively snaked around her waist and gingerly squeezed. Cold fingers and warm breath. It was all Elsa could do to keep her mouth shut and wait for her sister to gather her thoughts.

She knew anything she herself tried to say in that moment would be throaty gibberish.

When next Anna spoke, her voice had sunk into laconic bitterness. "What do you do when, every time you see something that **should** make you happy...it just reminds you of this **horrible thing** you did?" Anna gnashed her teeth and hugged Elsa with such desperate fervor, that her mind taunted her with the idea she was trying to escape her own existence. _That almost happened, idiot. That. Almost. **Happened.**_ "Pills made me happy. They made me...forget." Anger flared up, battering back Anna's despondence, and she ignored the spittle from her furious growl as it dotted her sister's neck. She howled brokenly. "I got high in my shop every day for **six months.** I see it now and I want to choke down a fucking pill until I don't feel **anything!** There's no joy in **any** music now and that's **my fault** and I fucking deserve it because I killed the **only god damn thing** in my life that...that made me matter."

After reaching a furious crescendo, Anna had trailed off with a heartbroken croak as tears streamed down her cheeks. They mixed with her spit on her sister's neck, deepening her shame. Her mind roared, filling her with contempt and demanding she pull away...and only the fear that, if she did, she might truly disappear, kept her hands clenching the back of Elsa's shirt.

Elsa, panic stricken, pressed several sloppy kisses on top of Anna's head. A hundred desperate consolations raced to her tongue, and she crushed Anna's face against her neck. A hoarse, tremulous whisper was all she could manage. "You **can** love it again, Anna. It...it doesn't just go away. You **aren't** poisoned and I know it doesn't feel like it now but…"

Venom-barbed words bled from Anna's mouth, her lips tasting her own salt and hating how it marred the sweetness that was Elsa. "I **hate** myself, Elsa." Her terrified admission caused every muscle in her body to draw taut. A dizzying rush sent her thoughts into a tailspin, laying bare the fragile, naked truth of the feelings she shared with Elsa and Rapunzel.

_Tell her. **T**ell **h**er. **Tell her.**_

All-consuming resignation pushed the words from Anna's mouth. "If you didn't love me...I'd have nothing."

Elsa bit down on her trembling bottom lip to silence the hysterical sobs threatening to crash through her brave front.

Anna finished, limp as a ragdoll in her sister's arms. Cold, gloomy chills descended over her again.

"If Rapunzel didn't love me...I'd **be** nothing."

The sun had passed below the windowsill. The two partridges were gone.

Elsa clung to the splintered fragments of her sister. With head bowed and heart heavy, she wept into Anna's strawberry scented hair.

_Anna. Anna. You're the bravest, most honest, strongest person I know._

Elsa cried for her sister. She bawled harder for herself.

_All those years away from you. At college...and in New York._

Sleep was far from Elsa's thoughts.

_Always just beneath the surface. The truth that I carried...and that you just gave voice to._

For a moment, she considered taking out her phone and calling for Rapunzel's assistance. But she immediately dismissed that thought as incorrect on a fundamental level.

_You're the bravest...the bravest. Now, let me take care of you...because I know all about what you just said._

The frail squeeze of hands against the small of Elsa's back assured her that, despite Anna's breakdown, she had no intention of leaving. That simple fact made Elsa's loving resolve burst into a blazing inferno.

_It's what I never **could** say...but always felt._


	120. Chapter 120

The long sheet of plastic draped down over the red velvet sofa, bunched up by its two front legs, and stretched out a good five feet along the floorboards. Each time Kida shifted, even a bit, the plastic crinkled against her bare legs and butt. A wave of melancholy had tried to dominate her mood earlier, but it stood no chance in the wake of the love she felt.

As well as the tingling pleasure radiating from between her thighs.

Combined with the affectionate joy blooming up through her chest as hands traced random, lazy patterns over her belly and skirted up along the underside of her breasts.

"It's Call of the Wild down here, Ki. Coochie hair, be free!"

Kida couldn't help but chuckle throatily at her girlfriend's playful teasing. Her laughter dissolved immediately into a heady gasp when Rapunzel dragged her tongue down the wet slit. Responding with another whimper, Kida slid her left hand down and across her breasts. She gnawed on her bottom lip, thumb circling her left nipple, before pushing that hand down into Rapunzel's tangled hair. Slouching down a bit more on the sofa, Kida let her head loll back against the stained wood frame. The plastic cover squeaked and bunched up around her butt, prompting her to undulate her hips with explicit need.

_I need it! And I'll...I've got no qualms with delivering right to your mouth._

Rapunzel hummed thoughtfully, savoring the salty musk that she knew belonged to only Kida. She took care in tracing a handful of magic runes over the swollen, lower part of her girlfriend's sex.

"I was going for...the...the European...thing." A dopey grin spread across Kida's face as she combed a hand through Rapunzel's hair affectionately. Her breathing grew more labored, and the moment she felt Rapunzel palm her right breast, she quickly covered that with **her** other hand and squeezed demonstratively. A second squeeze followed, after which, Kida couldn't resist an indignant whimper.

"Cuh...Corona. Like you...muh...mean it!"

Rapunzel giggled sweetly, blessing Kida with one more slow, forceful lick upwards. Folds of skin parted and Rapunzel reveled briefly in the warm, bumpy flesh that tugged at her tongue. She smiled again before pushing her tongue as deep inside Kida's sex as it would go. Lips sealed around moist skin, and Rapunzel savored each shudder and squeeze Kida responded with.

"**Oh** fu...fuuu...fuck?" Kida's groaned plea had started as hungry, but trailed off into a dizzy, vaguely confused question. She paused, neck sore from leaning back, and drew in several ragged breaths. Sweat dotted her chest and torso, mixed here and there with hints of saliva, and she grumbled weakly. Kida even went so far as to purposefully smush Rapunzel's hand against her breast, not once or twice, but three times. Not only did Rapunzel **still** not respond, but her hand even went completely limp. Kida knew she felt her girlfriend's tongue** somewhere** in the vicinity of where she wanted it, but the ministrations were teasing at best. "Corona, you're...you're killing me with this...Taster's Choice moment."

When Kida finally managed to look down, her cheeks pinked and her amused frustration melted away almost instantly.

Rapunzel wore a look of thoughtful concentration as she dragged her tongue in slow swirls against Kida's only recently unkempt, pale patch of pubic hair. A hazel, doe-eyed stare traveled right up an expanse of dark, sweaty skin...and came to rest on Kida's suddenly softened glare. Trusting and probing.

Pursing her lips into an impish smile didn't stop Rapunzel from poking her tongue back out and licking the patch of hair into a messy middle-part. Her response was tenderly playful. "I'm styling the snatch. I want the next person lucky enough to navigate to this spot to be damn impressed." Rapunzel's eyes shimmered, then fell shut when Kida reached down to cup her cheeks with both hands.

"My considerate little witch."

At Kida's affectionate words, Rapunzel pursed her lips and slid her hands along the underside of her girlfriend's thighs. A moment later, she had set them on her shoulders, before slipping her thumbs up along Kida's wet folds. The shudder Kida's body responded with lit a hungry smolder in Rapunzel's eyes, and she shot her lover a smoky glare as her tongue closed in on the clit.

"I'ma fuck you right, Ki-bear."

Kida could only lean forward, suck in ragged breaths, and drag her fingertips along Rapunzel's shoulder blades. Pleasure raced through her body as her clit was lavished with attention. She whimpered feverishly, thighs squeezing around Rapunzel's head.

"Oh. Fuck...just wreck me."

Outside, the sun had dipped below the massive hill which towered behind the vineyard. While not quite dark, the dusk ensured no shadows were cast over the property. When the small, back door to the vineyard storage shed creaked open, no sunlight flooded in to alert Kida and Rapunzel.

Two overflowing buckets of grapes struck the floor, with fruit spilling everywhere.

A young woman shrieked, snatched a crowbar propped next to the doorway, and leapt past a stack of home knick-knack containers in a brash attempt to confront the noisy intruders.

Rapunzel screeched, threw herself into Kida's arms, and toppled the whole sofa backwards.

Kida spat out a terrified squeal, was quickly muffled as her girlfriend's breasts smooshed against her face, and toppled backwards off of the falling sofa in a most ungraceful manner.

The two women crashed into a cardboard box packed with spare pillow-stuffing feathers, blowing out the sides of the old box in a catastrophic explosion of grey feathers. They blew across the room, out the back door, and into places where Rapunzel and Kida would still be pulling them out a week later.

The two grape crushing barrels now featured a protective, down feather layer which was quickly turning purple.

Kida screamed and thrashed against a lump of feathers five times the size of her head. Rapunzel coughed, spluttered, and moaned as feathers poured out of her mouth.

The _intruder_, a lanky Italian teenager, lunged to the overturned sofa and raised her crowbar over her head.

She was met by a mountain of feathers and two bare rear ends sticking up out of the mess.

A moment later, she had tossed away her crowbar and fled the scene, a mortified wail leaping from her throat.

"**Mi dispiace!**"

* * *

By the time the three shrieks had reverberated through the thin walls of the villa, they were so faint and distorted as to have easily been the product of imagination.

In hushed, intimate whispers, Elsa and Anna used their imaginations.

"Screaming devilkin."

"Screamo zombie vocalist."

Despite their small, shared smiles, both girls sported rosy cheeks as their imaginations had each first produced the same, unspoken guess.

Elsa couldn't help but exhale heavily in relief, as that was the first time Anna had spoken in the hour since she broke down. The half hour after that saw Elsa paralyzed in fear by the idea that she could do or say something, which may renew her sister's anguish. She herself had quickly come to the realization that Anna's revelation was something that Elsa, herself, had struggled with for years...but could never fully admit.

_Then again, back then I couldn't even entertain the **possibility** that one...or **both**...of them could feel the same. I know Anna is very emotionally sensitive, and knowing what she'd think of herself after telling me what she did...she'd look at it as a bomb. A bomb in a relationship that has only barely started._

Elsa laid with her sister, as she could think of nothing else to do that wouldn't be taking a chance...that she wasn't prepared to take.

_Knowing that somebody else is so wounded that they'd...they'd risk confessing that **you** are the only thing between them...and…_

Anna's breathing had returned to normal, while her hands pressed limply against Elsa's back. Elsa's own hands trembled, as she skirted her fingertips along her sister's hair, shoulders, and waist. She feared no amount of comfort would be sufficient...but she resolved to stay right there so long as Anna **chose** to keep her face pressed against Elsa's neck.

_That sort of pressure is the seed of an unhealthy relationship._ Ten minutes dragged by, during which, Elsa worked up the nerve to repeatedly brush a thumb through Anna's mussed up bangs. _But that sort of bravery in confessing...is the raw kind of honesty that a healthy relationship **needs.**_

Moments later, Anna's cheeks pinked up again, and Elsa quirked a tentative smile as she felt the hands on her back grasp loosely at her t-shirt.

_When you care enough to share the thing you know could tear down a relationship in an instant._

Seconds passed, and all of a sudden, Elsa was sitting with her back against the headboard...and with her sister lying between her legs. Elsa's stomach gurgled, and she winced, knowing Anna would have both heard **and** felt it. She looked down…

...and Anna looked back up, her own eyes tired, but trusting. Raw and open.

As the sun set outside, three faint screams echoed through the vineyard and trickled through the walls of the villa.

Elsa spoke, and Anna immediately followed. Emboldened, Elsa brushed her clammy hands gingerly against her sister's shoulders, before taking control.

"Thank you for saying what you said. That kind of honesty takes...it takes a brave person. I hope you'll bear with me, now. I need to be...honest...about some things…"

When Elsa faltered and trailed off uncertainly, Anna didn't speak up. Anna watched, waited, and rolled her shoulders into her sister's touch. Elsa coughed, licked her dry lips, and fumbled onward even as tears pricked the corners of her eyes.

"Because I've lied to you so terribly many times...you need to hear this from the beginning."

* * *

Thirteen year old Elsa wrote her letter of confession to her sister in stolen moments of quiet escape. She knew she'd never find the right time to compose it, start to finish, in one go. She didn't know much, but she **knew** she lacked all the words necessary to express her feelings in a way that resonated with understanding...and didn't make her want to tear her own hair out in overwhelmed frustration.

The first seven letters ended up shredded and disposed of in public trash bins. With each unsatisfying attempt, Elsa also accepted the doubly frustrating reality that her thirteen years left her with entirely too few life experiences. Even the words she'd felt sure of in describing the way her heart ached, her mouth went dry, and her knees knocked together, when she saw Anna...there was no weight behind the words.

_Elsa, I've got a swella surprise for you...but to get it, I need you to talk Dad into letting us go home by ourselves after Sunday school. Okay?_

Church left Elsa with an uneasy twist in her gut, as a month prior she had made a promise to God that she'd never put her lips on her sister's unless Anna was the one who initiated it. Nevertheless, Elsa agreed to the proposed condition...only to hurry out of her own room and away from Anna moments later.

The shame that scorched her cheeks would come back to haunt her in a heartbreaking twist.

_Maybe if I'd just kissed her right then and there...she wouldn't have tried to climb that horrible wall._

Nevertheless, Elsa was determined to share her feelings. So she wrote on her own, failed time and time again on her own, but still thrilled as she caught glimpses of her sister heading to and returning from the woods...in preparation.

_Lyrics from that band she likes...Fall Out Boy? No, no, and **no.**_

After three sleepless nights spent in the woods, under the stars herself, Elsa had accepted she just didn't have the capacity to put her feelings into words. So she wrote plainly. Flowery language was scrapped in favor of simple, short sentences. The words of a child.

_Some day, she'll grow out of these feelings. This...phase. Just like I will, too...I'm sure of it. We'll grow up, be adults, and understand. We'll become our parents._

Saturday night, Anna patrolled the hallway by their respective bedrooms. She told herself that she had become suspicious of her sister sneaking peeks at **her** surprise...but in her heart, she knew that was a lie.

_Some nights, Elsa lets me sleep in her bed. But other nights, she tells me to go away...and that's okay. But I miss her. Tomorrow just isn't enough._

Midnight came and went, and when Elsa still had not left her room, Anna peeked inside.

Her heart swelled with a sweet ache as she watched her sister sleep.

Anna crept back to her bedroom, heart thumping madly despite forgoing her own happiness.

_She thinks she's grown up and I'm a kid. That's okay, too. But if it's for her, I'll grow up._

_ I'll show her what she means to me. Tomorrow._

Tomorrow, Elsa carried a handwritten letter and wore a blindfold.

Tomorrow, Anna carried a picnic basket and wore her heart on her sleeve.

Tomorrow, both were forgotten in the forest...until Idun unearthed Anna's basket under a pile of leaves and Adgar found Elsa's letter wedged into a tree stump.

Tomorrow, Anna's confession lay trapped in her mind, but Elsa's was exposed.

She had used the words of a child, but could not lie to her parents. Eight hours of holding a bedside vigil, blood still faintly staining her hands, had stripped the child from Elsa.

"**I** love **her.** **She** was afraid of **me.** This is **my** fault. **I** love **her** and **I** don't know how to stop. **I'm** sorry."

The only part of a child that remained with Elsa was her unflinching resolve to protect her sister at all costs. At any cost.

_I killed the child in me...because I love the child in you._

_ But now I'm an adult...and this is the only way I know to protect you._

* * *

"And...there you have it." Elsa's cheeks were quite rosy when she finally reached the end of the account that had taken her months of painful soul-searching to unravel. Her shoulders rose and sank with every deep, exhausted breath she drew. Her head hung low and her eyes, bright but tear-free, hadn't left Anna's. "How I feel about you might be more...**complicated**...now. But it started with something I couldn't deny as a child." She turned her head, coughed, and stilled her trembling bottom lip before adding a shame-tinged elaboration. "No matter how much I tried."

Likewise, Elsa's hands never strayed from gently brushing between Anna's rubbed-raw cheeks and her jawline.

She had started slowly, choosing her words with care and fumbling through hazy bits of memory. Months of having selectively edited her recounting of the events surrounding Anna's accident required Elsa to maintain intense concentration, as she gritted her teeth and pressed on with the uncensored facts.

_Be brave like Anna. Just like her. Be just...**exactly** like her._

Eventually, Elsa began to piece her words together faster and with less hesitation. The bit of fear nagging her slipped away in the face of the still wholly unbelievable destination that she, her sister, and their cousin had arrived at. There was no gut-wrenching pang of hurt, fright, or regret, even when Elsa spoke of the blood she had still seen on her hands or the spark of self loathing that was birthed in her thirteen year-old heart when she had looked ahead and perceived her life's future path.

And Elsa didn't have to stray far from her thoughts to know that it was both Rapunzel and Anna who had guided her through the webs of her personal monsters, from the very first day she arrived in San Francisco. She said just as much, then and there, to Anna. "And I know the **only reason** I can say this now is because of the love that you...you and Rapunzel showed me from day one." Voice cracking as weariness threatened to steal her breath once again, Elsa let out a weepy whimper and stared hard at her navel. Her thumbs had slid gingerly to rest at the corners of her sister's mouth. Therefore, she was surprised when she felt Anna's mouth move.

The surprise stemmed from the fact that Anna hadn't spoken once in the last forty five minutes. Breathy, encouraging hums were all she had been able to muster whenever Elsa faltered. Anna's limbs, though, were cold and sapped of strength. Her throat, swollen and prickled from harsh overuse.

With blinks, she indicated acceptance. Squinting meant questioning. Tears glistening at the corners of her eyes conveyed Anna's simplest message.

_I love you. I trust you._

Thus, her decision to spend her weak, croaky voice on a little joke rendered Elsa speechless for ten full seconds.

"I think I showed you a **broken arm** on day one."

When Elsa's eyes eventually widened and she blubbered out a weepy chuckle, Anna's smile lit up as though she had just won the lottery. She blushed, though, when Elsa pressed a thumb against her lips.

This time, tears **did** fall. Cradling her sister's face as though she feared it might crack, Elsa bowed her head and reverently kissed the small patch of freckles between Anna's eyebrows. She pulled back just a few inches, blinked again, and watched one of her tears splash against a rubbed-raw cheek.

A hundred frighteningly vivid memories of a ten year old redhead crashing against a forest floor framed Elsa's waking nightmare about a twenty three year old woman lost in a sea of unconsciousness. Closer to death than life. Fear ripped the hoarse words from Elsa's throat.

"**You** loved **me** back then, too. Even if you...never...ever...remember that. **I** do. If you really do love me here and now...then please don't be sad." Elsa tried to smile, but her mouth betrayed her instantly as it crumbled into a trembling frown. Tears blurred her vision and she swept her fingertips down along her sister's chin. Deep sobs wracked her body. "You...you **can** love again. Music. Friends. Places. Even...even yourself. I'll help. You showed me love that...that…"

Seconds after breathless sobs stole Elsa's voice, she collapsed with her cheek pressed against her sister's.

Anna's tenderly whispered reply lit Elsa up from head to toes.

"I know I did, Elsa. A month ago...I remembered **everything.**"

Phlegm coated Elsa's thoroughly hoarse throat, rendering her tearful exclamation nigh-unintelligible. "Wait...**what?**"

Chuckling affectionately, Anna managed to slide her twitching right arm up until she was stroking the back of her sister's neck. She begged Elsa to stop talking and fall asleep with her, swearing that she'd submit to a twelve hour hot question interrogation before even leaving bed to go get breakfast the next morning.

Elsa smiling wetly, before pressing a sloppy kiss to dry and cracked lips, quickly put Anna to sleep with a dopey smile on her face.

* * *

"You know what? I think Dolores even said something about a part-timer working in the vineyard one day a week."

Rapunzel, having accepted the fact that she'd be pulling feathers out of nooks and crannies for the rest of her life, began stuffing loose feathers into a plastic trash bag. She feigned ignoring her girlfriend, who had rolled over immediately and relaxed into the feathers.

Kida **knew** she was being ignored, which amused her all the more.

"I think she comes every Saturday night to do her thing. Pick grapes. Smash grapes. Threaten horny girls with a crowbar."

A stubborn, breathy _harrumph_ was Rapunzel's only response. She kicked at the feathers that stuck to her feet. They slipped between her toes and tickled her frustratingly.

Kida's smile turned thoughtful as she stretched her arms out over the mounds of fluff surrounding her, effectively claiming them for her personal use.

"Winemakers are called vintners, but I think the more appropriate term for a picker of grapes is _viticulturist_. Cultivator of the vine of…"

Rapunzel's blustery reply belied her subtle embarrassment. "I'll cultivate **your** vine."

_We were totally gonna have rad sex. No fair...no fair. Maybe we should just cut our losses and hit the town. Even if I am one big blob of jet lag._

Moments later, Rapunzel let out a startled yelp as Kida lifted her off her feet and cradled her close. Exertion was nowhere to be found as she settled back against the mountain of feathers, her lover held close. "Our night doesn't get ruined so easily."

Rapunzel's reply was a frustrated little growl, which quickly receded into a whimper as Kida slid a hand down between her bare thighs. She tucked her flushed face against her girlfriend's neck.

_Oh...maybe **I** just wanted to get babied a little._

When Rapunzel did manage to look back up, Kida's steady gaze met hers without hesitation. Crimson cheeks, shaky puffs of breath, and sweet tingles. Mouth hanging open in a silent plea, Rapunzel peppered Kida's face with warm kisses and hot breath.

"Stay...stay here tonight?"

Kida found herself unable to deny her lover. She slipped one finger inside of Rapunzel, followed shortly by a second, and thrilled at the way Rapunzel's hands clung desperately to her shoulders.

Seconds after Rapunzel came, all sweat and shivers, she wasted no time in advancing on Kida and repaying in kind.

A long night lay ahead and they were just at the beginning.

* * *

Back in San Francisco, it was still a bit too early for most folks to have lunch.

Merida and Hiccup, however, deemed it exactly the right time to unearth a pack of stale tortillas and play frisbee with the hardened bread. The several customers browsing records in _Vinyl for Losers_ largely ignored them, as such shenanigans were commonplace.

A fresh rat infestation had chewed through the phone line in the wall, which left Merida no choice but to substitute her cell phone for the business line. She held onto it, unless she needed to run out for any errands. In those situations, she dumped it off to whoever was minding the counter.

That Saturday morning, said person was Saffron.

"Yo, we're gonna go score some more fris-bread. Want anything?"

Saffron looked up from her summer calculus homework, giggled, and shook her head. A moment later, Merida had hauled Hiccup out of the shop with her.

Minutes later, Merida's phone buzzed. Not with a call, but a text, which genuinely perplexed Saffron as she knew only a select group of people bothered to text Merida. Saffron was one of those people.

"Business related text? Not likely...but better safe than soggy." She picked up the phone, swiped the shape of her friend's password...and moments later, hurried to the cash register.

_'Hi. Good evening, or...morning, I guess. This is Elsa on my sister's phone, and she has a message for you, Merida._

_Anna left something in the cash register at the record shop. Take out the plastic money drawer and look inside. It should be taped against the back in a little, folded square of aluminum._

_I know I don't have to tell you what it is...or how to get rid of it. She'll feel a lot better knowing it's not there._

_Also, she told me she's sorry she hung up on you yesterday. She'll call you later this week when she's feeling better...but I can tell she misses everyone. Thanks again for your help. It really means the world. ~Elsa'_

Hiccup dropped Merida off at the shop a half hour later, before heading on over to treat the Tank to a thorough cleaning.

She read the text message and scrutinized the small, innocuous lump of aluminum foil Saffron had presented. Merida pursed her lips, hung her head, and squeezed the bit of aluminum foil until she felt a satisfying **crunch.**

When Saffron wrapped her up in a fierce hug moments later, Merida hugged back.

_Okay...I get it. No more video calls from the store._

_I'll do the next one from my place. No doubt chickie will get a kick out of **that** pigsty._

Suddenly, Merida became acutely aware of Saffron having just whispered something to her. Her right ear burned sweetly, and her face flushed crimson as she realized she had automatically mumbled _yes_ in response. Merida attempted to sound casual in her question...and she failed miserably. "Wait. What did I just agree to?"

The smile was evident in Saffron's chipper response. "My birthday sleepover next weekend!"

Merida **tried** to chuckle, but it came out more like a strangled whine.

Saffron grinned affectionately and patted her friend's back as her voice lowered. "At your place."

Merida stumbled dizzily to the back room and collapsed, face first, on the sofa.

_My place is filthy! A legendary fuckin' mess! I can't show that to…_

A moment later, she mashed her face firmly against the frayed end sofa cushion and tried to meld right out of existence.\

**_A sleepover?!_**

* * *

_I've known for a month. I knew. I knew when I took a pill and stepped into that hot bathwater._

When Elsa had finally fallen asleep, she was propped up with two pillows against the headboard and cradling Anna, who laid on top and curled into her older sister's embrace. Shortly after midnight, however, unsettling dreams twisted Elsa's relaxed smile into a thin line.

_ I knew._

She grumbled quietly, shuffling down until her head sank into the bottom, down feather pillow. Anna, mumbling groggily at the way her bare feet now stuck out over the edge of the bed, grasped the sheets on either side of Elsa and slid her body right up over sister's. When her feet were covered again, she relaxed immediately, her left hand slipping around Elsa's bare midriff.

The touch was cool, but Elsa whimpered sweetly at the contact, and for the next hour her dreams skirted away from fright.

Eventually, the disconcerting thoughts did return, and Elsa responded immediately by wrapping her arms back around Anna's waist and gripping the sweatshirt.

_I knew how I felt **and** how you felt...when the water cooled a bit and I took two more pills._

Even in her sleep, Anna sensed something amiss, and nuzzled insistently against Elsa's neck. Elsa, however, continued to shift uneasily as her brow furrowed.

_Then the water was cold. I could still remember the heat from the fire, even though I wasn't in it. My arms tingled when I realized the heat I remembered was from when you gave me Larry. I lost everything...and I didn't want to think._

_ I lost count of how many pills I swallowed after that. I chewed them up and remember how horrible they tasted._

A terrified gurgle slipped from Elsa's lips. She rolled to her right immediately, cradling Anna's head with one hand and slinging a leg over top of her. A desperately protective gesture. Her dream was bathed in darkness, featuring only Anna's laconic voice.

_They tasted like the pills you gave me. Remember, last year? Aren't you glad you helped me?_

_ The cold water was on my face. In my nose...and my mouth. All I could think was, finally I can get some rest. Finally, these memories will leave me alone._

_ Finally...I wouldn't have to feel the hurt any more when I remembered how you loved me. And...how I loved you._

_Bye bye, Elsa._

Elsa's eyes shot open, as did her mouth in a silent scream. Her chest heaved as a ring of sweat soaked the collar of her t-shirt. The blankets were altogether entirely too constricting, and she clumsily thrashed against them for a blind moment.

Only then did Anna's even, warm breaths tickling against a collar bone pull Elsa's attention gently back to reality. She choked back a sob, brushed a shaky hand against her runny nose, and let her eyes rest on her sister.

For only the second night in a row, Anna slumbered soundly. Her breathing was so heavy and deep that every other exhale was a rattling snore.

They tickled Elsa's collar, drawing warmth away from her overheated body and onto her cheeks. She held her breath for a moment, brushed a thumb through Anna's disheveled bangs, and trailed fingertips down her rough cheek...before leaning back and staring openly once again.

The dark bags Anna's eyes had sported had reached their worst point by the end of the flight to Rome. In just two nights of sleep, they had already receded greatly, but that healing allowed for the recent gauntness in her face to become even more visible. Cheeks which had typically held a bit of chub were now even, with the faint ridge of a cheekbone visible.

Elsa nodded in understanding, bit her bottom lip, and nodded again. She took care in softly brushing her thumb against the protruding cheekbone, eyes wide and alert for any reaction. When Anna whimpered in her sleep and subtly inclined her face into the touch, Elsa's breath lodged in her throat. The rosy rawness peppering Anna's cheeks drew an ever increasing sensation of burning to her sister's lips.

Elsa swallowed thickly, flicked her tongue against her lips, and slid her hand down to cup Anna's jaw. The kiss Elsa brushed against the raw cheek made her own toes curl as she held Anna closer.

Her vision blurred and spun when she felt the slightly tighter way Anna embraced her. The point where her hand massaged Elsa's back burned sweetly, and it was only when Elsa breathlessly pulled away that she recognized what else she had felt.

_Your hands. Your scarred, **beautiful** hands. I can feel every line and healed wound. Your hands, your cheeks, your...your **everything.**_

Elsa stared, mesmerized at the faint bit of saliva her lips had left on Anna's rough skin. The irritation was so dark that it blotted out her freckles. Elsa stared, all the while trapping the tip of her tongue between her lips in a look of consternated doting. She leaned in again.

_You've been hurting...and hurting **yourself**...for so long. I know there's not much I can do for your heart, but...I want to help where I can. Help you heal, and to remember that...it's **okay** to feel good._

This time, Elsa pressed the tip of her tongue right against the middle of her sister's irritated cheek. Warmth radiated from the abrasion and Elsa's heart clenched with each bump she felt. Combing her right hand through Anna's hair was the only way she could cease her own relentless trembling, and she watched with loving fascination as her saliva gradually coated more and more of the irritated skin. Careful lick after careful lick followed, with Elsa's attention solely focused on any reaction of pain.

Another whimper slipped from Anna's lips; one with a clearly throaty edge. They parted and she panted softly in her sleep, while still canting her face towards her sister's ministrations.

At that point, however, Elsa had froze. Crimson bloomed on her face, but despite her embarrassment, she still missed the taste and feel of her sister's skin almost immediately.

Moments later, though, her attention was pulled firmly in another direction. Her right leg, which had hooked around Anna's hip, was vibrating. Elsa quickly found the cause, her brow furrowing in concerned pity.

_It's the withdrawal. It makes your muscles cold...and twitchy._

Lifting the blanket carefully so as to not wake Anna, Elsa peered down and confirmed the subtle way in which her sister's legs shook in her pajama pants. Elsa looked back up, and for a moment was filled with awkward shame at the sight of her wet licks still on Anna's cheek. She bit back a guilty chuckle, shook her head blithely, and guided Anna back to a more comfortable position...tucked under her chin.

Anna didn't need much guiding, folding into the embrace once again with a cross between a sigh and a wet snore.

_Rapunzel's much better with using her feet to do things. She even removed my pajama pants with them a couple times. Even while I...slept…_

Fearing she was going to blush herself right out of existence, Elsa narrowed her eyes and reveled once more in the warm breaths against her neck. She slid her right leg down over top of Anna's, exhaling when her mesh gym shorts rode up her thigh.

A minute later, Elsa had managed to slide her sister's pajama pants up to her knees. She felt Anna's reaction to warm calves pressed against her own almost instantly. More happy sighs followed, while her entire body seemed to go slack just from the relief in her legs.

_I love you so much...and I've got a million different ways to show you._

After spending an hour doting on her sister, Elsa felt the lure of sleep calling to her again. She pushed it away, though, preferring to keep sliding her legs against Anna's. When Elsa's eyelids began fluttering involuntarily, she ducked her head and peppered Anna's scalp with kisses.

Every time Elsa thought sleep was about to claim her, Anna sighed. Each happy little sound tickled Elsa from head to toe and made the little hairs on her legs stand on end. Her stomach clenched sweetly, and with no small amount of guilt, when she realized she wasn't just comforting her sister.

She was showering Anna with affection and love. Those were exactly the things Anna desired from her...nothing more and nothing less. This time, Elsa couldn't choke back her elated sob. She curled her legs around Anna's right leg and squeezed warmly.

_I can't fix everything for you...but I can give you this._

Anna whined sleepily again, sending Elsa's pounding heart into overdrive.

_In all the miracles in the world...we're both here._

* * *

"Anna. Sweetie." Sunlight cascaded over Elsa's sleepy form as she leaned over her still slumbering sister. Her phone rested on her lap, but she knew she was only making half-hearted attempts to wake Anna up.

With the dark circles under her eyes nearly gone, Anna looked more rested than she had in weeks.

Sunlight had also crept up over Anna's dreaming form and was just tickling the bottom of her cheek. That also appeared to have eased in irritation overnight. Elsa blushed sweetly, touched an index finger to her lips, and barely managed to restrain herself from kissing her sister repeatedly until Anna woke up.

_Kissing...or...I didn't just dream that, did I? Licking...and it felt so wonderful._

Leaning down until her messy bangs tickled her sister's cheek, Elsa swallowed thickly, and whispered again. "Oh, navigator. You got some pictures from friends. Meg and Ariel are going back home today...they wanted you to see all the trouble they got in in San Francisco." Elsa took another deep breath, brushed her bangs back, and descended until her cheek pressed against Anna's. "And...they gave me a message for you."

Anna's reply, sleepy and tinged with melancholy, nevertheless came with a smile as she remembered when her two friends had showed up on Pride...several hours eariler than expected. "Y...yeah? What's that?"

Elsa let out an overwhelmed hum, laid down on top of Anna, and crushed their bodies together. In her head, she impatiently counted out the longest ten seconds of her life.

_The hug was their message._

A kiss, wet and warm, was pressed against Anna's scratchy cheek at the end of those ten seconds. Elsa's hum became a whimper, and she made a point of poking her tongue between her lips in order to soothe even more irritated skin.

_The kiss is extra...from me._

* * *

Ariel braked with care, cranked up the engine with care, and leaned against her motorcycle's natural turning balance. Her hands were roasting and coated in sweat inside her riding gloves, while her stomach clenched and flipped as though she was twenty two again and riding a motorcycle for the very first time. The thirty year old Marine Biology teacher could not recall a trip quite so **un-fun** ever before.

And that was **before** a cool rain shower covered downtown Eugene, Oregon and made the streets slick. She swallowed thickly, bit her tongue, and shot another look at the three-high stack of boxed schoolbooks tied down in the luggage compartment behind her seat.

The boxes reached over her head, and she **swore** that the next turn was going to topple everything, ending up in a spectacular crash.

_Breaking news! Promising, young marine biologist moonlighting as an adjunct professor fails at steering with a million pounds of books in the back. Ends up shmutted on the front bumper of a Wawa burrito truck._

Ariel managed to make the next turn onto her apartment complex's street without sustaining catastrophic damage, though, and she eased to a granny putter before pulling out a well-worn notecard. On the card was a list of forty eight books, with lines drawn through every single one.

The first time Ariel chuckled, her bike's engine drowned out the sound. Pride bubbled up in her chest, though, and she bellowed out a laugh.

Moments later, she narrowly avoided clipping a parked golf cart. With heart lodged firmly in throat, she eased back out to the safety of the middle of the street.

_Yeah, I know...we could've used Eric's pickup truck. Way lower chance of me spinning out and getting creamed by all the ancient Greek poetry in the known universe._

Cheeks pinking sweetly, Ariel rubbed at the raindrops that had splashed against her face, and grinned in defiance.

_So sue me, I wanted to do this on my own...as a present! God damn, learn how to take a gift or something, I swear._

Just then, the bluetooth earpiece Ariel wore beeped, signaling an incoming text message, which then crackled through the tiny speaker.

"Brought home entire fucking buffet from Excelsior. Got tired of waiting up. Ate and put rest in fridge for you. Hitting the sack. Long trip tomorrow. The ass numbness is real."

Ariel laughed again, but this time it was bashfully affectionate. She scratched her cheek, quirked an amused smile...and then nearly plowed into a parked tow truck when a second text message came through.

"P.S. It's raining. Told you it would. If you end up road pizza I'm going to steal your old boyfriend's truck and do burnouts all over your grave. Hurry the fuck home and don't crash. I know what you're getting, and all the books for my new major at one dollar each is not worth risking squashed cherry pie. Love you, ass."

It blew Ariel's mind how one message could make her go from feeling darkly entertained, to loved, to miffed, to begrudgingly accepting...and right back to loved. Her cheeks went from warm to hot, and she would have mulled over the thought a bit more, had she not narrowly avoided slamming into a flashing orange and white traffic diversion sign.

_'All traffic diverted for construction. Fifteen minute detour.'_

All of Ariel's endurance bled out right on that spot, and she snarled wearily while turning her bike back around. The whole shebang nearly toppled over twice.

"Five fucking blocks from home...**really?!** I need to be putting my head on a god damn delicious pillow of lasagna!"

Fifteen minutes turned into thirty when the rain picked up and Ariel, swearing a blue streak, lurched to a stop and fumbled with wrapping the boxed schoolbooks safely in a white tarp.

When she finally pulled up to her apartment complex, _Crescent Village_, she knew that Friday had become Saturday when the local garbage truck pulled up right behind her and gave a shrill honk. She cursed once more, puttered her bike around to the side entrance, and staggered under the weight of carrying each box into the building.

Exhaustion sapped Ariel's brainpower, and her soaked riding jacket clung to her bare arms and collar as she tromped up and down five flights of stairs once for each box. When she passed the elevator with box number one in hand; the elevator that she used twenty times a week; she growled weakly and did a hop of frustration.

Holding onto the box while she hopped resulted in her nearly throwing her back out.

_Key...key in door. Shove boxes inside. One, two…two...**two...**okay get the fuck out of my life, welcome mat!_

Ariel kicked her welcome mat through the doorway and into the living room.

_Fucking three. Take off boots, coat...just take off every god damn thing. Climb out of skin, put in dryer. Feed fishie babies. Stumble into kitchen, nearly slip fall and **die**._

_Stare at delicious dinner in fridge._

_Feel sort of guilty for taking so long._

Ariel was cognizant enough to count the number of food-stuffed tupperware containers she removed and inspected hungrily. That number was five. Unfortunately, her dizzy exhaustion defeated ravenous hunger, and she left all five containers out on the kitchen counter.

_Put face in pillow and become unconscious._

Ariel was running on fumes by the time she stumbled into her dark bedroom. Stepping out of her pants was refreshingly easy, but tugging off her shirt mid-walk rewarded her with a bedpost to the gut.

_Find bed before death finds me._

With that, Ariel collapsed in bed. Her face was mashed against a fuzzy, frog-shaped pillow, while her legs dangled far off the side of the bed.

A low, sarcastic voice tickled Ariel's ears as she quickly slipped into a sound sleep.

"God damnit. Soaked to the bone. Don't you even think about getting sick, jerkface."

Strong hands hooked beneath Ariel's armpits, hauling her up onto the bed like a sack of potatoes. Her underwear bunched up and slid down to her knees.

A thoughtful hum followed. Butt cheeks were pinched gently.

"But I **do** know how to accept a present. Thanks, Pie. Love ya."

Ariel was snoring softly by the time she was pulled into an embrace. Her wet skin dried and she warmed right up as lanky arms and legs covered her own.

* * *

The sun was just peeking in through the drawn bedroom blinds when Ariel woke up.

It wasn't the sunlight that woke her, though. A scratchy message was relayed to her through the Bluetooth earpiece she had forgotten to take off the night before. By the time her eyes cracked open, she had missed the first line of the text.

_'...figured you wouldn't delete my awesome self from your phone just because you don't live here any more. Anyway. Shit. Fuck. Look, first off, I'm really sorry. So much happened last week and I'm working on nervous breakdown five or six here. And I forgot...alright so I know you guys are coming down here. Today. And look, **please** don't go flying down the highway at ninety because everything's...things are...**things.**'_

At that point, Ariel was still lying down, but her eyes were wide open. She had started to brush her fingers along the arm that was slung over belly...but she stopped that in short order.

_'Anna's okay. She's...oh fuck me sideways. Look, on...Sunday, I think...she was in...an accident. She got hurt. And I tried to tell as many people as I could, keep her friends...**our friends**...informed. Then she was in the hospital and we didn't know if...if...look I'm just **so sorry** I didn't tell you about it sooner. But she's awake now. She's...I...I just wanted to warn you. **Tell you.** So that when you get here and see her you aren't surprised or worried or freaked-'_

With that, the low battery light which had been flickering all night long, blinked off. The text message also cut off abruptly.

**_No...not Anna. Not...my Anna Rabbit._**

Sheer terror struck Ariel's body, launching her into an upright sitting position. She shrieked, tumbled clumsily across the bed, and sharply shook her girlfriend awake.

"**Meg! Meg, get up! We have to leave right now! Right...now!**"

Meg jerked awake the moment she was jumped on, arms flailing as a disoriented squeal tumbled from her lips. Reacting with pure instinct, she blindly lunged for the jeans she knew she had dumped by her nightstand the night before...and tumbled right off the bed.

Thankfully, her ankle had healed good and strong. She could also, given her still-active half scholarship, fall and tumble like a gymnastics professional. But she fired off startled and disoriented questions like the teenager she was.

"I can tell you're losing your shit so I won't ask...**but did I just fucking hear that Dusty was in an accident?!**"

Ariel squealed frightfully, tried to hop on one foot in order to yank her own jeans on, and ended up sprawled out on her back on a pile of dirty underwear. "I...**maybe?!** Get the bags, I'll feed the brats and call...**somebody!**" Managing to crawl over to her nightstand, Ariel fumbled her hands around the lamp and the alarm clock, in search of her phone. It wasn't there. She wailed curses at the top of her lungs.

Meg, already dressed and darting around in ways she'd been too scared to attempt since getting her cast off, scampered into their narrow bedroom closet. Moments later, her own pre-packed overnight bag whizzed out the door and slapped against the bed's headboard. She tried to temper her shout, but between being startled awake and learning worringly late that one of her good friends had been harmed in some kind of accident, Meg's fear and frustration bowled over her patience.

"This is why I told you to pack **early!** You'll wear whatever I shove in your bag."

* * *

The Pacific Coast Highway stretched into a direct shot from Eugene and all the way down to San Francisco. Five hundred plus miles of scenic vistas, with gas stations only being outnumbered by bed and breakfasts on the way, kept motorcyclists coming back. For many, the trip was a relaxed two day cruise. If they sought to cover the distance quickly, many would have left their bikes in the garage and taken a car.

Or a plane.

Ariel had been on the verge of buying two plane tickets in the middle of May, after classes finished at the University of Oregon. An unexpected first-year teaching bonus, as well as the unsettling suspicion that there was trouble brewing with her San Franciscan ex-girlfriend, pushed her to block off a full week in June for a relaxing trip.

The day after all final exams were over, Ariel had moved out of her graduate housing apartment on campus and into a smaller apartment downtown. Not being the recipient of envious graduate student stares was already making her day better, but she returned to campus that night with one thing left to do.

Meg hobbled around her room, still not quite trusting her now cast-less ankle, despite her doctor's insistence that it had healed well. With her own roommate having gone home for the summer, freshman housing felt uncomfortably large and depressingly empty. Pursing her lips in frustrated defiance, Meg eased into her desk chair and idly mashed the _refresh_ button on her internet browser.

_Marine Biology Final Exam: not yet graded._

Despite a mid-semester slump that had nearly derailed her entire fledgling academic career, Meg had managed to pull her GPA up to three point five. Thanks due in no small part to the zealous way she removed herself completely from society in order to cram for her final exams for two weeks. She grumped, felt her cheeks turn warm, and pressed her face down against her folded arms.

_And then it got weird. I almost thought she was looking for something more...and I **know** I was. Maybe it **was** just harmless flirting...but still._

A knock at the door pulled Meg from her thoughts, and she frowned at her still incomplete transcript one last time before walking unsteadily over to the door.

Ariel, smiling crookedly even as her eyes were charged with emotional conflict,

presented a 96 percent graded Marine Biology final exam alongside her warmest congratulations.

Meg stared, nonplussed, at the graded test for a few moments...before swatting it out of Ariel's hands and pulling her in for a clumsy kiss.

Minutes later, the pair was headed back to Ariel's new apartment, with rosy cheeks and stuttering heartbeats all around.

_'You'll come with me to San Francisco then, right? To visit Anna...and, well, you haven't been to a Pride yet, right?'_

Meg promised she would go along, so long as they took the motorcycle. She had made the request on the slow, trepidation-filled ride back to her new _girlfriend's_ apartment.

Ariel had promised her a leisurely, twelve hour coast down the coast...but there was no leisure in how she chewed up the road that Saturday in late June.

Meg pressed herself against Ariel's back as the wind gusted by. She could barely hear her own thoughts, much less make out what Ariel was shouting at her. Fear, excitement, and anticipation jumbled together with a hundred other not-quite identifiable feelings in her gut.

_Lucky, lucky, lucky...that's **so** me._

By the time they finally pulled in to a gas station, the only thing Meg knew about their whereabouts was that they had crossed into California **somewhat** recently. Her cheeks were rosy and everything below her navel tingled with a vague numbness. She felt a little bad about being unable to quash an uncontrollable grin, given the urgency of their trip. Her ears were ringing and she knew she was shouting, but volume control was something she just couldn't grasp.

"**She's okay now. Anna, I mean. I got a message from that cousin of hers, too...so don't feel like you have to kill yourself racing down there, alright?**"

Ariel kept one hand squeezed on the gas pump, but couldn't resist grinning faintly and digging a pinkie finger into her left ear as she shot her girlfriend an unreadable stare. The affection in her shout was undeniable. "Go waddle over to the potty. We've got five minutes."

Responding with a stuck-out tongue, Meg did as instructed.

"Wait a sec."

Meg turned back around and gasped sweetly when she was pulled into a heated kiss.

Several seconds later, Ariel leaned back and licked her lips, which formed a self-satisfied smirk. "Okay, **now** go potty."

The wobble in Meg's legs intensified, as did her pretty blush.

Minutes later, the pair was shooting down the highway again. For the first time, Meg managed to sneak a peek at the speedometer...and gawked when she saw the little, orange indicator brush up against one hundred.

She held tighter to her girlfriend, adrenaline coursing through her excited shout.

"Drive, baby, drive!"

* * *

Ariel and Meg roared into San Francisco shortly after 1:30, eyes wild and hair a windswept mess. The exit from highway 101 that led to both Market street and the Pride festivities, as well as Elsa and Rapunzel's apartment, was backed up for a mile as cars filtered through.

Ariel whipped out her phone with a panicked snarl and began mashing out a text message to Rapunzel in all capital letters while steering her bike with her other hand. She rode the bumper of the Cadillac in front as though it had personally insulted her.

_'WHERE ARE YOU'_

Minutes dragged by, and Meg had gotten comfortable enough on the bike to lean back and tug off her long-sleeved _University of Oregon_ shirt. She grumped for a moment when she realized she'd be an absolute wrinkled mess for the rest of the day's festivities, but the chaotic honking and screaming surrounding her, as well as the picturesque San Francisco skyline only a handful of miles away, did wonders for her mood.

As did the regularity with which she pressed her hands against Ariel's stomach and kissed the older woman's cheek. "Relax, Ariel. Anna's alright, and for what it's worth, I can **personally** vouch for her all-around durability."

Letting her cell phone drop between her legs, Ariel couldn't help the relieved chuckle that slipped from her lips. She relaxed into Meg's embrace while planting her feet firmly on the road, then hummed wearily when she received another kiss. She trailed off in the middle of her relaxed reply that followed, her voice taking an amusedly suggestive tone. "Yeah, I guess you're...hold on. What **exactly** did you mean by that?"

It took Meg a good ten seconds of brow-furrowing thought before she realized what her girlfriend meant. She pressed her face against the back of Ariel's neck and let out a flustered groan.

Ariel snickered warmly, then hopped and squealed when her sides suffered a pinching attack. Up ahead, the line of traffic was in motion again, and Ariel quickly looked back down at her phone.

Zero new messages. First, she scowled. Next, she pouted.

_Of **course** Rapunzel would downplay whatever happened. _

Ariel didn't care how many messages she had to fire off...she was determined to get a response.

_'WHERE ARE YOU GUYS'_

_'WHERE ARE YOU GUYS'_

_'WHERE ARE YOU GUYS'_

_'WHERE ARE YOU GUYS'_

_'WHERE ARE YOU GAYS'_

* * *

Central park was more crowded than it had ever been before. Vendors had arrived before sunrise to set up stands, selling everything from rainbow beanies and body glitter to funnel cake and curries of every color. Thousands upon thousands of celebrants wandered through the park, frequenting the vendors until they ran out of money.

At that point, most headed over to the enormous open-air stage which had been erected. Every half hour, a fresh band took the stage and entertained the enormous crowd. The music ran the gamut of all genres, although the skill disparity between bands was sometimes alarmingly large.

Hiccup folded his arms, grumbled petulantly, and leaned into Lars' embrace. "I could've gotten us a slot up there. Even as late as this morning...I've got clout with the local scene!"

Chelsea chuckled warmly, instructed Hiccup to relax, and asked if her applying rainbow colors to his hair using wet chalk stripers would make him feel better. He blushed, nodded meekly, and went back to enjoying the trip-hop band currently playing.

_Admittedly, they aren't completely horrible._

The group of friends, for whom most of the weekend had been a comical exercise in planning to meet up but narrowly missing each other as last minute plans kept springing up, had finally managed to align their schedules for that afternoon. As more and more folks arrived, they gradually increased the amount of grass they needed for quilts to sit on.

Three enormous blankets were laid out, one for Anna's friends, one for Rapunzel's, and one for Elsa's. The three girls sat together, and from there their friends all spread out.

Kronk, Milo, Jafar, and Lydia had brought enough food for ten picnics. They had quickly handed it out to everyone, before sprawling out on the blanket Elsa had set up. Mulan wore rainbow-colored gauntlets, a reference to her Dungeons and Dragons barbarian. She had preened when Elsa pointed that out immediately, and it was with _pride_ that Mulan then offered Elsa a simple, rainbow-themed slip-on robe to wear.

Elsa had blushed, cleared her throat awkwardly, and voiced her acceptance of the gift as though she was her game character, Sapphro. She had raised her arms, wiggled as Mulan helped her slip it on, and for the rest of the afternoon she sat bolt upright with a smug half-smile.

Elsa's right hand never left Anna's shoulder, though.

Rapunzel and Kida had snuck out of the Pagan Pride float early in order to join their friends. Now hand in hand, they shared a harvest-themed quilt with Esmerelda, Cipher, Jeffy, and Melanie. When Kristoff and Amelia had arrived, the entire crew immediately squashed together a bit more to make room. Everyone loved Kristoff's two Great Danes.

Rapunzel couldn't help but lean her head against Anna's other shoulder, though. Especially when she spotted her cousin shivering.

Chelsea had been the first member of _VFL_ to arrive, and the moment she spied Anna, she crept over and swaddled the redhead in a seventies heavy metal-themed blanket. Hiccup and Lars, who had both been up late the night before helping tune and repair some of their friends' instruments, slipped in and out of a light sleep.

Saffron, overcome with excitement for the enormous list of activities on day three of Pride, hadn't slept a wink the night before. She swore she'd regret missing the on-stage bands that afternoon, but Merida had assured her she'd regret not being awake for fireworks and dancing later that night even more. Trusting in her friend's judgment, Saffron purchased a guitar-shaped pillow sporting the colors green, yellow, grey, and black. She plopped it on Merida's lap, curled up right there, and promptly zonked right out.

Korra couldn't make it to the park that day, though. One day of riding in a float with Asami had turned into three, and in a haze of stomach-churning attraction, Korra had blindly agreed to spend her Sunday afternoon repairing the bicycles of several SFAI faculty members who Asami worked with.

"Sorry, I just...I told them I've got this really pretty...**talented**...um, friend, who's an absolute genius with bikes. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have…"

Eager as a puppy, Korra had blurted out the first thing that came to mind. "Don't apologize! I'd **love** to help. **Really.**" In her zealous desire to please Asami, Korra had convinced her to break away from Pride early and head to the cycling club on SFAI's campus.

Asami was sweetly embarrassed by her friend's insistence, and took her out to dinner afterwards.

The only food service still open on campus, though, was the cafeteria. Asami blushed, her smile pensive as she admitted to herself, far too late, that cafeteria food was a poor token of her thanks. Korra fell all over herself in her reassurance, **swearing** she had never had a better burrito.

Back at the park, Rapunzel blushed when she realized she had been staring at Anna while the latter's head bobbed sleepily. She thanked her lucky stars when her buzzing phone provided a distraction.

She read the text message. She blinked. She read them again.

"Oh...shit."

Both Elsa and Kida immediately leaned over to see what the problem was. Even Anna managed to awaken, let out a distressed yawn, and draw the blanket tighter around her shoulders before resting her chin on Rapunzel's shoulder. "P, what's...oh. Uh...shit."

'_WHERE ARE YOU GUYS'_

_ 'WHERE ARE YOU GUYS'_

_ 'WHERE ARE YOU GUYS'_

_ 'WHERE ARE YOU GUYS'_

_ 'WHERE ARE YOU GUYS'_

_ 'WHERE ARE YOU GUYS'_

_ 'WHERE ARE YOU GUYS'_

_ 'WHERE ARE YOU GUYS'_

_ 'WHERE ARE YOU GUYS'_

_ 'WHERE ARE YOU GUYS'_

_ 'I WILL USE THE MAGICAL POWERS OF MY GRADUATE DEGREE IN MARINE BIOLOGY TO SUMMON THE LEVIATHAN AND POOP ON EVERYTHING YOU HOLD DEAR. WHERE THE **FUCK** ARE YOU GUYS'_

Rapunzel blushed, cringed, and chuckled weakly while typing a short response.

_'at central park by the stage lolz'_

She shot her cousins a guilty yet amused smirk, before hitting send.

Anna's chuckle was low and scratchy. "You're so bad, P."

Across town, Ariel screamed in overwhelmed frustration and gunned the engine. Meg held on for dear life.

* * *

From halfway across the park, Ariel spotted Anna. Every ounce of frustration and fear melted away, leaving her glassy-eyed and breathing in shallow gasps. Ariel recognized Elsa and Rapunzel on either side of Anna, as well as several more folks seated nearby on blankets. One thing became crystal clear, twisting up Ariel's insides as she brushed a trembling hand against her lips.

It was in the way that many of Anna's friends leaned subtly towards her. Hands regularly reached out, just to tug gently on the pink blanket she was swaddled in. Even though it was clear that Anna herself was talking very little, she was still the target of both quick glances and lingering, concerned stares.

Biting her bottom lip, Ariel stared down at her black Doc Marten boots. _Just go to her. Move. Take one step...please, just one._

The next thing Ariel knew, she was stumbling down a grassy hill towards her friends. She looked up, cheeks rosy and stubborn tears prickling the corners of her eyes. Words eluded her, and it was all she could do to narrow her eyes and stay focused on the tight grip Meg had on her right hand.

The pair stepped over, around, and between Pride celebrants who danced, laughed, lounged, and kissed under the sun. Every time somebody grinned at and greeted the out-of-staters, Meg always paused to give them a one-armed hug and warm wishes.

After navigating through twenty yards of a densely packed mob, Meg managed to pull Ariel out into a clearing. She drew her girlfriend close, hands squeezing slumped shoulders. "I don't know what you're so scared of right now...but she really **is** there. Yeah, she might get upset when you say you were worried about her...but she **needs** to hear that." Coughing lightly as her throat clenched, Meg rubbed her hands in slow circles along Ariel's back as the older woman folded into the embrace. "That's why I was pissed at you for riding in the rain last night. People **need** to know when they're worrying the fuck out of others...sometimes it's the only way someone knows how to show their **love.**"

Ariel nodded, sniffled, and hiccuped twice, before standing on her tip toes and pressing a kiss to Meg's cheek. She smiled crookedly, lips brushing against an earlobe. "I love you, too. Help me double hug attack her?"

Unable to wipe the sympathetic smile from her face, Rapunzel discreetly turned back around and slid a hand behind Anna until she managed to poke Elsa. A quick flick of the wrist was all it took, as understanding sparked between the girlfriends. Rapunzel shuffled casually against Kida, while Elsa sniffled and smiled gratefully when Mulan squeezed her shoulder.

Anna had her head down again, eyes lidded and lips pursed as her brain and body struggled to connect moments of the day into tolerable experiences.

_My Pride's wasted. Can't even fake happy right now. Maybe it's a good thing they pulled away...who knows if addiction's a fucking contagious…_

In the blink of an eye, Ariel crashed against Anna's left side and fumbled her arms around her friend's waist, while Meg dropped to her knees and locked her arms around Anna's shoulders.

Everybody stared at the newcomers with understanding in their eyes. Several sniffled, while several others cooed at the heartwarming display. Saffron heard the pleased sounds and wrapped her arms around Merida's waist, but still let out a sleepy coo of her own.

For Anna, withdrawal slowed time to an unbearable crawl. Chilly seconds dragged on and on. Each muscle twitching minute piled onto the one before it. Hour upon hour tormented her brain, mired in foggy despondence, and pushed away the sweet warmth of even very recent memories.

In that one moment, however, she lifted her head and let out a throaty, surprised gasp. Tears pricked the corners of her eyes, and her dry lips parted in wonder.

_I almost died. I **did** die. Everyone's so afraid for me, that they treat me like I'm made of glass now. But...but these arms are strong. All...all four of them._

At last, Ariel could no longer hold back her tears, and she turned to mash her cheek against Anna's stomach while staring up into disbelieving eyes. "You...you aren't **allowed** to get hurt. When I heard I thought...I **thought**…" Hoarse terror cut off Ariel's weepy words, and she coughed roughly before gritting her teeth, sliding a hand up and against Anna's cheek, and trying again. "Whatever happened, you **better know** how much I fucking love you. I'm...I'm sorry. I was...I was so so...**scared.**"

Warmth had flooded Anna's chest, drawing a rosy glow to her cheeks as her brain raced to process a rare experience: pure, natural happiness. She blinked, whimpered in frustration, and tasted the salt of her own tears. Her mind spat forth raw emotions that she was wholly unprepared for.

_I'm happy. I don't even feel like I should be crying...but I am? Oh **god**, Ariel. I'm...I'm so damn…_

Just then, another voice crashed through Anna's murky thoughts and compounded her heady emotional overload. Meg chuckled wetly, shamelessly rubbed a tear-streaked cheek against her friend's, and tried to temper her joy with a touch of sarcasm.

_Without you, I'd never realize I wanted...more. I'd have failed and stayed a shut-in, afraid to try again. Without you...I'd have never fallen into **this** stunning woman's mile-a-minute life._

Blushing as she realized Ariel's hand had slipped from Anna's cheek and onto **her own** hand, Meg turned and brushed her lips right up against Anna's ear. Raw vulnerability permeated her voice. "You were there for me, Dusty. I'm...I'm here for you."

Finally, Anna registered the reason for her elated, heartbroken, and overwhelmed tears. She broke out in a hoarse sob just as she greeted her out-of-state friends. "Hi. Hi. I'm...I'm...I missed you."

_I'm sorry I worried you. I'm sorry...that I **worry** you._


	121. Chapter 121

Following Ariel and Meg's arrival, much of the gathered group said their goodbyes and headed off to engage in other Pride-related shenanigans. Those who stayed behind huddled around Anna, Meg, and Ariel...and when it became clear that nobody was really feeling the ska-metal fusion experiment onstage, the crew moved their little meet-up to across the park.

Mulan claimed to know the perfect spot for a quieter, more intimate discussion. Several yards away from a lemonade and funnel cake stand, she ushered her friends into a secluded tree-canopy surrounded by high bushes. She excused herself for a few minutes, and when she returned, it was with an armload of complimentary drinks and a bucket of funnel cake drowned in powdered sugar.

Elsa's face brightened as a faint memory rushed back to her, whereupon she spat it out in proud triumph. "Was that Riley? **Ranger** Riley, that sweet, old man who comes by when we're roleplaying and always invites you to go camping? It...it **was**, wasn't it?"

Mulan blushed profusely, blowing a clump of powdered sugar in her dear friend's direction before muttering indignantly. "He is not...**that** old."

Elsa's shoulders immediately drooped, and she stared awkwardly down at the lemonade resting by her feet. When she felt Mulan wrap an arm around her shoulders and squeeze comfortingly, she quirked a bashful smile and whispered an apology.

Anna, however, reveled in the jolt of warmth and energy zipping through her body. After days mired in a lethargic nightmare, her heart pounded out a quick tempo at the thought of returning to normal. She locked eyes on the thick piece of pastry Rapunzel held in front of her mouth, chomped the whole thing while whimpering happily, and finally whirled around to enjoy the happy moment fully. Her laser focus latched onto Meg and Ariel, who had quieted down considerably as they sipped their drinks. "So how soon after I left did it happen, huh? A week...or a day?" Clambering closer, Anna leaned in and whispered conspiratorially. "**An hour?**"

Meg's cheeks burned at the attention, and she spluttered out a bit of lemonade while falling backwards. She barely managed to catch herself, before narrowing her eyes and flicking a droplet of lemonade. "Says the literal descendant of Artemis' nympho army. You'll have to try harder than **that**, Dusty."

Staring and blinking in confusion for a moment, Anna quickly barked out a laugh and feigned understanding, even as her sluggish mind drew an enormous blank. She blew a raspberry at Meg, then turned to Ariel, whose cheeks were even more rosy as she coyly munched funnel cake. "Oh come on, don't leave me hanging...**Jessica.**" Anna added an exaggerated eyebrow waggle at the end, but stopped and giggled sheepishly a moment later when she realized all she was doing was opening her eyes wide. A pleading pout followed. "Please **please**, Ari?"

Ariel huffed indignantly, then turned and scowled at Meg playfully when the teenager laughed. Ariel responded by sticking a fat piece of funnel cake in her girlfriend's mouth, before turning and reaching forward to smear Anna's nose with sticky powdered sugar. Ariel's smile was sweet, but with a challenging edge. "We'll share **our** sex life if you share yours."

Meg's eyes went wide as she slapped the ground, then spat out a mushy lump of cake. It sailed across the open circle of friends and splatted on Saffron's cheek. The poor high schooler squealed sleepily, rubbed the food off of her cheek, and then rested that same hand comfortably against Merida's torn-jeans knee.

Merida grimaced and focused on drinking her lemonade as quickly as possible.

Meanwhile, Elsa blushed and coughed up a mouthful of her lemonade. Rapunzel blushed, squeaked in bashful panic, and flipped her plate of funnel cake into the air.

It plopped right on Kida's head. She chortled warmly as drops of wet powdered sugar slid down her forehead. "Fine, I get it. I'll leave for Europe **tonight**, instead...damn."

With that, the whole group broke out in laughter. Anna laughed the hardest of all, sitting back on her rear as she pulled the blanket around her tighter still. She paused, breathless, forcing herself to pay attention when Mulan leaned in and whispered discreetly. Seconds later, Anna squealed out an apology. "Oh shit, I...**shit!** I didn't...no, I'm sorry, guys. I wasn't asking about...your sex life." And just like that, the wave of warmth Anna had rode for the last ten minutes disappeared beneath the foggy mire of her thoughts. Staring down at the ground and frowning uncertainly, she clasped her hands together and shoved them between her thighs. "I...stuff is wrong with my head right now. But I didn't mean it that way. I'm...I'm…"

Suddenly crestfallen, Ariel lurched forward and grasped Anna's wrists. Her hands were cold and wet from holding a cup of lemonade, and that was enough to grab Anna's sullen attention. Ariel smiled encouragingly, eyes bright. "Relax, Anna. Breathe it out and relax. You should **know** we're not the easily offended kind."

Anna pursed her trembling lips together into a thin line and managed a meek nod. Heaviness squeezed her muscles again, however, and she grimaced as her legs started to tremble. She squeaked, ears warm and eyes wide, when she felt her cheeks get firmly pinched.

Meg's grin stretched from ear to ear, and she pinched her friend's cheeks one more time just for good measure. "We got together after finals week. I mean, when you left in March we **both** sort of agreed we needed a little more time alone. To forget about **your** bangin' bod and all." By this point, Meg's confident grin had slipped into something more cautious. It returned in full force, however, when she saw Anna's face light up with a mildly amused smile of her own. Meg opened her mouth to continue, but stuttered and fell silent.

After pressing her hand against Meg's back, Ariel rubbed in slow, comforting circles. Her throaty whisper was laced with encouragement. "Go on."

Responding with a meek nod, Meg bit her bottom lip, and rapped an index finger against Anna's chin. "I...I didn't even have the guts to tell Ariel how fucked I was. And it fucking killed me to know she was worried...but I **still** couldn't do jack shit. Then **you** showed up." Lips trembling into a watery smile, Meg growled at the tears that kept tickling her eyes, and chuckled weakly before staring into Anna's eyes with intimate intensity. "I was hurting and...didn't ask for help. I got **so lucky** when you jumped in to...to save me." With that, Meg's smile crumbled, and she bowed her head as a tremulous sob rolled out. "I don't know what happened to you. And I'm late as fuck, as usual...but I'm here to help. If you need. If...if I can."

This time, Anna was ready when her body was flooded with another overwhelming emotion. She caught it in time, just as she caught and embraced her friend who crumpled against her. She could find no words appropriate for comfort, battered as she was by her shivers and twitches...so Anna trusted in her hug to convey everything.

At least until she looked up and saw Ariel, hands cupped in front of her mouth and on the verge of tears, herself. Anna beckoned with a waggling finger.

Ariel managed a tearful chuckle, but shook her head in the negative.

Nonplussed, Anna withdrew from the hug, only to slide her arms under Meg's legs, just as the teenager let out a weepy squeal. With a grunt, Anna hauled her friend up and over her shoulder.

She tottered three feet forward, carrying Meg and clambering on her knees, before unceremoniously crashing on top of Ariel. The three women flopped to the ground, where Ariel didn't mind being squashed at the bottom of the pile. She wrapped her arms around both Meg and Anna. She kissed her girlfriend first, and her friend after. Then, she peppered Meg with kisses relentlessly.

Eventually, all the crying was replaced with laughter. Meanwhile, the onlooking friends grinned fondly...while shamelessly snapping photos of the lovingly clumsy dogpile.

* * *

_I had forgotten they were even coming to visit. Looks like they **did** have fun...even after we left town._

Now with two full nights of sleep under her belt, Anna was finally able to recall entire sections of the time she had spent at Pride with her friends and family. Her throat was still sore, though, so she cuddled against her sister and let Elsa handle narration responsibilities.

Elsa was more than pleased to help, scrolling through the emailed photos and describing them warmly. She knew her sister's eyes were still sleepily drooping, and she knew her hand combing Anna's hair was partly to blame for that.

"Let's see. Oh, well I guess Ariel used to work at that aquarium, right? Makes sense that they'd go there...and they weren't alone, it seems."

* * *

On Monday, Ariel took Meg on a tour of the Bay Aquarium. Ariel remembered at exactly what times of the day the experience would be slowed down by either groups of touring children or groups of touring senior citizens. Arriving shortly after lunch allowed them to head directly to the first exhibit, which was at the end of a glass tube, long and winding and submerged in an enormous salt water tank.

Each time something swam by, Ariel would hop in excitement and squeeze her girlfriend's hand extra tight...right before launching into a description of said sea creature.

"Triakis Semifasciata, the leopard shark. Lifespan of twenty five years, and they're known to live as far north as...well, Oregon, actually! But don't freak out if you see one in the water…"

"Notorynchus Cependianus, the broadnose sevengill. That bubba **will** bite your butt, but I think they're just looking for the uncreative as hell biologist who slapped 'em with that name. Brosev there's really a sweetheart…"

"Galeorhinus Galeus. She's...oh no, she's my precious widdle Gale! Some **jerkwad** scientist thought it'd be super clever to call them soupfins. I was out with a fishing trolley one summer when they brought up this one, hurt, in their net." Taking a moment to shoot a sly glance around the dimly lit tunnel, Ariel squeezed her girlfriend's hand and leaned in close to whisper. "My old supervisor helped me sneak Gale there into a holding tank. He faked some records while I started a lowkey word of mouth campaign about how a mean old harpooner was going to make Gale into **fin soup.**"

Meg's eyebrows inclined as she chuckled affectionately. "So she became a legal immigrant?"

Ariel responded with a quiet chortle, but still puffed out her chest proudly. "Nobody knew **we** did it, but they did find out Gale was snuck in pretty fast. But by **that time**, there were ten classrooms touring every day, and **each one** demanded to see Gale just to make sure she hadn't been turned into fin soup yet."

The pair continued on through the displays, each dark room illuminated by opaque blues and greens from the sun shining down through the water. Those same colors wavered over the girls' skin and, in some spots, was a near match for Ariel's eye color.

It didn't take Meg long to realize she was spending far more time staring at her marine biologist companion, than any of the sea creatures on display. Her cheeks pinked with the realization that Ariel's explanations were becoming less scientific and more personal with every familiar creature that swam by. Every time her hand squeezed and she made a beeline for a different exhibit, Meg's heart leapt into her throat and her stomach clenched sweetly.

_She just lights right up. Like a kid at Christmas._

From across the room, an older gentleman in a white lab coat called out. Ariel quickly turned to face Meg, but found herself immediately spun back around and pushed in the direction of her acquaintance.

"Go on, take your time. I'm gonna take some pictures for my dad." Meg blushed and let out an usually bashful squeak when Ariel stood on tip-toes and planted a kiss on her cheek. After quickly turning back around, Meg pressed her forehead against the cool glass, and pulled out her phone.

_I wonder if dad can free up my old room for later this summer?_

An hour later, Ariel and Meg had been politely escorted off of the premises, recipients of a week-long ban. Ariel whimpered pitifully and flounced over to a nearby bench, where she sat down and buried her face in her hands. A flustered mumble followed. "Thank **god** nobody I knew saw that."

Meg's cheeks were still bright, and she scratched her chin awkwardly while bumping shoulders. "Yeah. Sorry. Couldn't help myself."

Turning her head and peeking between fingers, Ariel cracked a wry grin. "You **really** couldn't?" Her own cheeks pinked, as she could still taste Meg's lips on hers...as well as **feel** them everywhere else they had been.

Meg smiled impishly, tucked her chin against her collar, and wrapped an arm around her girlfriend's shoulders. She leaned in close, suddenly bashful in her honesty, even as her body was still warm with desire. "The way you light up and get all happy around this stuff? Hoppy? Energetic? No...I **really** couldn't." Meg savored Ariel's little shiver and gasp in response, then leaned closer as her voice lowered to a whisper and she brushed her lips against a red-tipped ear. "Watching you get all excited in class was fucking easy by comparison...but I **still** wanted to jump you, then."

Warmth quickly crept up Ariel's neck and onto her face. The security guard who had escorted them out was in the middle of admitting a class of second-graders, but still eyed **them** sternly. Sucking in a sharp, whistling breath, Ariel spoke hotly against her girlfriend's neck. "Let's go. I need to be with you, somewhere dark, **right now.**"

Meg shivered sweetly, blushing further when she stood up and her legs wobbled.

The two of them headed back to their hotel room.

* * *

On Tuesday, Ariel surprised Meg with a trip to an enormous show of Ancient Greek artifacts at the Legion of Honor museum. She hadn't quite understood how her girlfriend could've gotten so carried away just watching her talk about sea creatures...but it all became clear that afternoon.

"Linear **fucking** A. I can't believe this tablet is in such good shape...it's from the thirteenth century, for crying out loud! Fucking hell, if I won the lottery I'd love to move to Athens for a year and take a real whack at deciphering this. Hell, maybe just stay at a Motel Six and get them to buy all the Linear B and Minoan scripts I can get my hands on. Pay a damn necromancer to resurrect Sir Arthur Evans and chain him to my desk…" Meg was ecstatic, eyes wide and gesticulating wildly as she tromped back and forth in front of a display case. Inside the case was a well-worn stone tablet in black and orange, on which was carved a number of lines of text. The teenager's excited ranting caused most other museum-goers to give her, and the display case, a wide berth.

Ariel, however, reacted just the opposite. She had seated herself right behind Meg, cross-legged, on the floor, and with her chin propped up on her fists. Her cheeks were rosy and she couldn't help the constant wiggle of her feet as she followed her girlfriend's impassioned monologue and manic movements.

_Changing majors was the **best thing** you ever did for yourself. Oh, damnit Neptune, cool off! Let's at least get through three more rooms of exhibits before I take that brilliant young woman into the nearest janitor's closet and...**look at her go, she's such a nerd!**_

Ariel surprised herself by managing to contain her affectionate hunger until halfway through the final room of exhibits. At some point, though, light kisses along Meg's neck became more passionate kisses...and once again, security guards took issue.

That time, both Ariel and Meg had a good laugh at their own expense.

* * *

Wednesday morning, Ariel treated Meg to breakfast at her favorite spot in San Francisco: Sweet Maple. As expected, the joint was packed, and Ariel pulled her girlfriend through the waiting crowd until they reached the host's podium.

"Party of three for Loser?" Shrugging and blushing sweetly as she felt Meg's fingers dancing up and down her jacket, Ariel peeked over at the reservation list. "We're one brat short, maybe you let her in? Hair like McDonalds pancakes, could be wrapped in a blanket…"

The host's eyes very clearly said _do I need to call the looney bin_?

Ariel chuckled weakly, politely asked for two menus, and dragged her girlfriend off to find their reserved table. She held off placing an order for twenty minutes, eyes on the front door...but eventually caved in and ordered. Her girlfriend's puppy-eyed stare chalked up yet another victory.

_Anna, where are you? Don't make me lose my shit and text-spam Rapunzel again._

Meg's eyes grew as big as saucers when a plate piled high with honey-glazed bacon strips was set at their table. She let out a childlike giggle, patted her tummy, and affixed her girlfriend with a guilty smirk. "The perks of **not** being on diet restrictions from hell! I think this was your plan all along...get me fat and happy."

Ariel smiled warmly and nudged her own pile of brown sugar-glazed banana nut french toast to the middle of the table. "Fat's just fine...but happy **is** goal number one." She brushed the tip of a boot up along Meg's shin, continuing to stare even as she sipped at her hot chocolate.

When Meg looked up suddenly, her cheeks were rosy and two pieces of bacon hung out of her mouth like tusks. She laughed, tasted sweet brown sugar, and laughed harder.

Her laugh slipped into a challenging glower when Ariel snapped a photo.

"Laugh it up, **Miss Pie**. Laugh. It. Up."

As minutes slipped by, Ariel laughed less and less, though. She had been scowling at her text messages for so long that her french toast had grown cold and soggy. No new messages greeted her, and no familiar faces appeared at the front door.

At length, Meg whimpered and stretched overhead, her belly brushing against the table. "Dusty missed one hell of a...wait, she really **isn't** here yet?" When Ariel responded with a breathy growl and dragging a hand through her hair, Meg reached across the table and clasped her girlfriend's free hand. "Relax, Pie. After that **stern teacher** talking-to you gave Anna's cousin, I don't think she, or **anybody**, will forget to tell you if something's up."

Ariel nodded uncertainly, shoulders slumping as she blindly reached for her last forkful of french toast.

Bursting through the waiting crowd by the front door, Saffron wedged herself between two servers and barreled right into the table. Her cheeks were rosy, while her face contorted in apologetic guilt. "I'm **so sorry** I'm late and this place smells like I died and went to sugar heaven!"

Meg shrieked in surprise and accidentally slapped her empty bacon plate to the floor, where it shattered.

Ariel yelped, missed her mouth with the french toast, and mashed it right between her eyes.

Moments later, the three girls had been escorted off of the premises. Saffron immediately prostrated herself, her voice somehow managing to carry **double** the shame it had before. "Okay, I'm **really** sorry. Wow, my first day as a tour guide and…"

Ariel puffed out her cheeks smooshed her palms against Saffron's face, eyes wide with ill-restrained concern. "Where. Is. Anna. Rabbit?!" She cringed when Saffron immediately drew back, guilt tripling. Before Ariel could try again, though, her phone buzzed.

_'Hi, Ariel. This is Anna's sister. I'm holding onto her phone for the time being, and wanted to let you know...she's very sorry but she can't make it today. I hope you understand, this withdrawal she's going through is very hard, and she says she wouldn't be much fun to be around, anyway. She insisted on sending another friend to show you and Meg around, though._

_ I'm sorry if I wasn't clear yesterday. Your coming to visit **really** made her happy. You and Meg are welcome to come over at dinner, tonight. Rapunzel's place around 7. Thank you so much. ~Elsa'_

Ariel sighed heavily, shoulders sagging as she leaned against the brick exterior of _Sweet Maple._ When she looked back up a moment later, she couldn't help but smile.

"I mean, my pockets are pretty clean and...I know, short stuff. Bacon is **awesome.**" Meg grinned warmly, quite proud of herself for snatching a few extra pieces of bacon on the way out of the restaurant. She blushed as Saffron stared up at her, eyes shimmering with gratitude and munching happily on the leftover bacon. She chomped away noisily, smacked her lips, and licked her fingers.

"Anna **said** you were awesome...but you're **mega** awesome! I'm her stand-in tour guide today, so follow me if you want to see the legendary store that Anna built with music and love...**and** nerd rage!"

With that, Saffron grabbed Meg by the hand and hauled her down the street. Ariel took a moment to snap a photo of the endearing scene, before jogging to catch up.

"I'm sorry I got snippy! Can I join the tour?"

* * *

After a brief tour of _Vinyl for Losers_, during which Saffron proudly flaunted her ability to sell **any record** with the bat of her eyes, she beckoned Meg over to the back room.

Smiling cheekily, Meg jabbed a finger towards her girlfriend, who had claimed a seat behind the counter. "This place is **so cool!** I hope you realize we're getting **ten** of those Bowie posters to put in the living room back home."

Ariel chuckled, chin propped up against a palm while idly leafing through one of Anna's textbooks. "Don't let the band kidnap you."

On the other side of the closed door, crunchy guitar riffs mixed with slick drum solos trickled out. Meg was thusly taken aback when Saffron paused outside and beckoned her close. "What's up, short stack?"

Rubbing the back of her neck, Saffron stared hard at her sneakers. A faint whisper graced her lips, and after coughing meekly, she managed to speak a bit louder. "I've got a question thing for you, but it might be...inappropres? No, wait, it's **totally** none of my business and you know what, never even you mind…"

Meg's smile grew intrigued and she gently flicked her new friend on the cheek. "I think one inappropriate question is worth your mad tour skills. Spit it out."

Several minutes later, Saffron shoved Meg into the back room. Her cheeks were quite rosy, and she stayed right behind her taller friend, slapping her face over and over again.

Wearing a dopey little smile of her own, Meg quickly scanned the assorted band members on the far side of the room. She didn't have to stare long before realizing which one was Merida.

"You're a friend of chickie's? Sit your ass down and open those ear-holes for a motherfuckin' **blessing.**"

Meg offered a playful little golf clap in response, collapsing onto the sofa.

_I'm still just a kid myself, short stack. But if you know who you want...you gotta be brave as fuck._

* * *

"So first off, let me just say that Ariel is **super pretty**. Like, scientist model pretty. So when I say she's...older than you...I don't mean that as...as…"

Saffron's freaked out whisper trailed off by the end, as she inadvertently hooked her fingers in the waistband of Meg's pink dress and hung her head.

Meg didn't say a word, but her chest clenched sweetly at the surprisingly strong desire she had to **pat the stranger's head.**

Sucking in breaths until she was no longer distressingly dizzy, Saffron screwed up her courage and looked back up. "I really really **really** like someone, but she's way older than me. Got any hot tips for, um, how to like...start playing house together? **I mean,** I know she kind of likes me, and **yeah** I don't want to get her in trouble for underage shenanigans, but...help me?" Saffron's final plea was mumbled bashfully as she let her forehead press against Meg's collar. "Ariel's eleven years older than you, right? Teach me your ways, oh master."

Meg barely managed to slap her hands over her mouth in time to stifle a merry laugh. She chuckled and shook her head when Ariel shot her an amusedly questioning stare. Sighing heavily, she rested a hand on the befuddled teenager's right shoulder. Her whisper was matter-of-fact. "Y'know, I can't tell you how many days I thought, _she's a hell of a lot older than me. She's intelligent, accomplished, and I'm just a brat with wobbly ankles._ Know what I think now?"

Eyes wide and lips parted in expectation, Saffron mouthed the word _what._

Meg leaned down, her whisper rich with amusement. "The same fuckin' thing." She pulled back, eyes lighting up at the perplexed look the younger girl was giving her. A rueful laugh followed. "But it was Anna who gave me the guts to try. Age be damned, don't you **ever** try to be somebody you aren't...and if **they're** digging what you're bringing, well...does your mystery cougar ever tell you to change?"

Chuckling weakly as she drummed her knuckles together, Saffron stared bashfully at the floor. "One time when she was drunk, she said she hoped I always stayed the same. And that some day she'd like to treat me like a queen...at least, when it wouldn't get her in trouble."

Meg nodded encouragingly, cheeks pinking at how easily she came up with little ways to prompt her new, overwhelmed friend. "Then start slow. If yours is anything like mine, the sex might be a little intimidating. Age and experience, tell you what, it made me feel like a kiddie kid again." Stammering awkwardly, she backpedaled a bit and rubbed her forehead. "I mean, wait, sorry, maybe you aren't even thinking about that shit yet and…"

Saffron replied with an insistent squeal and a shake of her head. Her face lit up and all traces of shyness vanished. "Oh yeah, I know she's got way more experience. But I'm not worried about **that...**I'm fine with messing up." It was as though a door to a deeper level of

intimacy opened as Saffron spilled thoughts that made her toes curl and her stomach clench sweetly. "She gets pissed at lots of people...but she's super patient with me. And I'm a quick learner. She may have experience on her side, but I've got spunk...and I'm not afraid to mash my face against her lady bits until I figure out what makes her feel all good inside."

Meg slapped a hand over her impending chuckle again. But what came out wasn't so much amusement as it was amazement. She rattled off her phone number, which Saffron repeated solemnly, and promised to always be an ear for advice. "Us cougar lovers gotta stick together."

Saffron pumped her fists gleefully, but the moment she walked into the back room, bashful terror reasserted itself. She wobbled up to the microphone unsteadily, nearly fainted dead away when Merida pointed the guitar at her and winked...and then Saffron looked back to Meg.

Meg offered a sly thumbs up, leaned back, and settled in for the performance.

_And I thought **I** found confidence. Short stack is gonna eat that woman for breakfast...well, if she can keep it in her pants long enough to not get somebody arrested. Wild child!_

* * *

Rapunzel opened the front door of her apartment and met the two dinner guests with a huge grin. Her hair was a mess, her black sweatpants and t-shirt dusty and covered with cat hair...and her first words were bad news. "Terrible news!" Terrible news. She squealed and nearly toppled over when Dipper and Motoko scrambled between her legs to hide. "No...no upstairs tour. Clothing bomb exploded. Dust bunnies everywhere. Nerdf...**Elsa** is shamed. Welcome...welcome."

Meg pursed her lips and whistled...after which she grumbled. Pouting meekly, she trudged inside and bumped shoulders with Rapunzel. "So much bacon. Tummy...angry." She nodded grumpily, trudging in the direction Rapunzel pointed. The shorter living room couch was piled high with clothing on hangers, but the longer one only had a lump of tangled blankets.

Ariel offered her girlfriend a pathetic wave, before following Rapunzel through the apartment and into the kitchen. She watched as the blonde moved several large bags of cat food from the counter and down to the floor. Out came three pots, a colander, and a hastily packed bag of groceries. Ariel chuckled wryly. "Wow, I mean I'm totally blown away by this apartment! Really, it's just so obvious how much you and Elsa prided yourselves on the little nuances."

After setting down a head of lettuce and a box of spaghetti, Rapunzel let her shoulders drop, before summoning an exhausted laugh. "Oh yeah, right...tour. This fabulous room is the kitchen, and it's where Kida would have been cooking dinner tonight...if she wasn't **on a plane to The Boot!**" She smiled gratefully when Ariel rubbed her back comfortingly, and Rapunzel made sure to keep her voice low. "Sorry. And I know it's no excuse for forgetting to tell you about the...accident. But things have been a nonstop tornado around here. Apparently there's seventy six things I still gotta do before we leave on Friday...and **twenty six** others my cheese grater brain is gonna forget. I was...I was gonna..." Rapunzel tore open the box of spaghetti, then tried to dump it into a pot just as her eyes fluttered shut. Uncooked spaghetti slid out, glanced off the pot lid, and scattered all over the countertop.

One moment, Rapunzel was fumbling with dry strands of spaghetti...and the next, she was surprised to find herself sitting on a stool against the wall. She watched Ariel step right in to the work, easily collecting and snapping handfuls of spaghetti. Rapunzel blubbered gratefully. "Hog riding Wonder Woman saving my poor dinner and stuff."

Back in the living room, Meg had been distracted. First, with admiring the sunlit windowed alcove, as well as the handful of in-progress art projects Rapunzel was working on. Meg followed the stacks of boxes lining the wall, took one look in the guest bedroom, and blanched.

_More boxes than Cherry Pie had...and that's saying something._

Crossing past the kitchen again, Meg smelled spaghetti and winced as her hands automatically slid over her rumbling belly. She trudged over to the sofa, bowling over Miles Davis in the process. "Never regret the bacon. Never...never." Lifting a leg over the blankets, Meg dropped against the back of the sofa and slid down until she was wedged neatly between blankets and sofa cushions.

A voice, muffled and exhausted, came up through the blanket. "Sorry...cold. Hugs?"

Meg reacted automatically, her mind assuring her that a sentient pile of blankets made total sense. She slid her arms around the bunch, tossed a leg over, and mumbled sleepily. "Mommy. Blankie Ben...talking to me again…"

Moments later, Meg was blushing profusely, as Anna's face had emerged from beneath the blankets. Hair unbraided and an absolute catastrophe, she blinked slowly and stared.

Meg stared back, now quite sure that a pound of bacon could cause hallucinations.

Inching closer, a bit of the sleepiness left Anna's eyes. She slipped a cool hand between the bunched blankets.

A miserably meek whimper slipped from Meg's lips, just as a foreign finger prodded against her belly. Her cheeks pinked and she immediately blew a tired raspberry.

Spittle dotted Anna's forehead, and she couldn't help but smile. A shiver gripped her from head to toes, conflicting starkly with the faint swell of warmth in her chest. As quickly as her smile appeared, it melted back into a pensive lip purse. "Sorry, Miss Hips. I really wanted to...sorry. So-"

"Zip it, Dusty." Meg cracked a bashful smirk, slipped her hands around Anna's waist, and gave a little pull. Her entire face brightened when Anna sighed heavily and folded into her embrace.

"Get warm."

* * *

_ This is what Rapunzel and I agreed on. We swore we'd let Anna dictate what was her being with either of us as a separate thing...and what was her using us to hide from her own problems._

Despite Anna's insistence that a stubborn chill had clung to her body, the bed sheets that Elsa now wrapped herself in carried the lingering warmth of body heat. Her cell phone lay on the nightstand, with Anna having grown increasingly restless as the pair had enjoyed pictures sent from their friends. Her slow footfalls could still be heard, leading down the hall and to the bathroom.

_She did like the pictures...even though we only got through half of them._

"Sorry. I think I need some space today. It'd be too easy to stay here and hide from everything...and you deserve better than that. So, as much as...I really...fuck." Anna's sleepy admission had quickly slipped into a tone of confused frustration. A stream of quiet curses had followed, even as she rolled out of Elsa's embrace, sat up, and turned with a meek smile.

_All I could do was nod, like a dummy. Maybe Rapunzel has a better handle on this...or maybe Dolores does. _

Elsa whimpered and shuffled further under the blankets her sister had swaddled her in. From her bedroom upstairs, she heard the faint sound of the front door opening. Her cheeks pinked as she imagined Anna already greeting the day alongside Rapunzel and Kida.

_I do know a little something about...self harm. But it still feels like it isn't the same._

Ivan and Dolores visiting for a short while, which would kick off what was quickly building up in Elsa's mind as a group of intimidating endeavors.

_These sheets are just so warm...and the way they smell…_

Each minute Elsa lingered in bed that morning found herself rationalizing just one more minute after.

_Okay. I'll start my day soon. Just as soon as...these warm tingles stop tickling my legs. When I can't feel Anna on these sheets…_

Elsa knew her own body heat had replaced that of Anna's, but she kept telling herself otherwise for as long as possible.

_Just one more minute. The night went by so quickly._

* * *

After speeding right through a startlingly cold shower, Anna hustled into a clean sweatshirt and sweatpants, before pausing just long enough in front of the mirror to drag a brush through her hair and throw it into a messy ponytail. Her muscles were too numb for their typical morning twitches to register, and she chuckled wryly while hobbling downstairs.

_I may not begrudge Punzie and Kida for a lazy, hot shower this morning...but all the water? I'm gonna give those butts a piece of my mind._

The thought was jarringly biting, something which Anna herself didn't realize until she reached the kitchen. Ivan, Dolores, and Rapunzel sat at the kitchen table, where the former two instructed the latter on proper care and watering of the impressive collection of potted plants situated around the kitchen.

Rapunzel, chin resting in her hands, smiled and nodded...but her eyes continually drifted over to the stove. Every so often, she'd shoot another lingering stare at Kida, who was in the midst of an elaborate breakfast preparation.

Immediately, Anna sensed the heavy, wistful atmosphere...and she immediately shrank back with a guilty grimace.

_They may not see each other for weeks...or even months. They deserved every bit of the hot water today._

Elsa had quietly made her way down the steps, pausing abruptly when she found her sister leaning against the wall. She spoke quietly, voice laced with care. "Anna, are you hurt?"

Anna shrieked and flung herself into the kitchen.

Ivan and Dolores shouted in surprise, while Rapunzel nearly toppled backwards and right out of her chair.

Kida would later wear a proud grin and brag innocently that **she** had managed to keep ahold of her breakfast skillet.

Elsa had blushed in response, but still shot her friend a warm glance and a warmer smile.

* * *

The train station in downtown Rome was bustling with activity that morning. Red and black streaked bullet trains glided into and left the terminal every few minutes, but Kida's attention was on the brown, thatched picnic basket full of presents she'd been given. "Alright, fine...I'll wait until I'm choo choo-ing towards Vienna before I open this." Behind her, the speakers plastered on the train to Vienna let out a crackly boarding announcement in several languages. She hazarded a glance back up at her friends, but quickly looked back down at her basket as her face flushed with warmth. A suddenly shy, overwhelmed mumble followed. "If there aren't any sausages in here, I'll be...yeah."

Anna and Elsa were both flanking Rapunzel and shooting her encouraging stares, but when several moments passed without her so much as budging from her spot, Elsa quickly strode forward. She brandished a small pad of paper as though it was a weapon, shook it several times meaningfully until she had grabbed Kida's startled attention, and puffed her cheeks out before speaking up emphatically. "Emergency phone numbers. Collect calling number. **Please check your secret belt.**" After that last, heated reminder, Elsa nudged the pad against Kida's belly, where it pressed up against the small money belt she wore. A second later, Elsa had awkwardly pulled the notepad away, before pressing it into her friend's open hand. "If there's any trouble when you get to Habitat, call me. Call **us**. Well, I mean please call us **anyway**…"

Cheeks pinking, Kida grinned fondly again, and she caught Elsa's eyes. "You're really something else, you know that?" Elsa could only eep out a flustered squeak when she was pulled into a warm embrace, but she quickly returned it with fervor.

Anna was up next, her body's discomfort during the trip to the station all but forgotten as she lifted Kida right off of her feet in an embrace. At first, she could find no appropriate parting words...so she settled for listening.

"You're so strong. You **are**. Remember that."

It was only when she felt her friend pulling away that Anna crushed Kida to her chest again and blubbered out the only thing she could think of. "You gave me this chance. I...I won't waste it."

Moments later, the sisters quietly excused themselves, heading back out of the passenger loading area to where Ivan and Dolores were waiting.

When Rapunzel rejoined them, a full ten minutes later, the train to Vienna was just departing from the station. Her eyes were bright and her cheeks rosy from very recent tears, but she was all smiles and infectiously good cheer as she addressed her cousins regarding her current emotional state.

"I am in **dire need** of smiley-faced tacos."

* * *

_Sunday, July 2, 2016_

_Mood: Itchy Twitchy Feelin' - Bobby Hendricks, 1958_

_ I just got through walking ten miles and my legs still won't calm down._

_ I miss Kida already...and I wonder how Punzie is doing since she left. I also wonder how Elsa is doing. Even though they weren't a thing...I guess they did get pretty close._

_ I don't know if it **was** easy for Elsa...but from the outside, she sure made it **look** easy. Three people..._

_ Oops, okay, so hello there mister journal thing. I tried keeping a journal before but never really saw the point...at least, not since I was a kid. And I probably wouldn't believe anybody if they said it helps with addiction feelings...but it's clear that Ivan knows what he's talking about._

_ I knew he had a problem before, but I had no idea it ever got that bad._

_ So after we sent Kida on her way with all the sausages she'll ever need, Ivan and Dolores took us all out to lunch. They told us more about their lamp business that would keep them away from the house most days, gave us phone numbers for the neighbors, and promised they wouldn't freak out if they came home and all the walls were torn out._

_ I guess this is really serious renovation stuff, but Punzie and Elsa still laughed. They definitely know what-_

_ Punzie just came to check on me and tell me I can move back to the big bedroom with them if I want. She saw me slapping my stupid legs, I mean my legs, and I guess she thought I was...hurting myself._

_ Oh, I wrote it again. Stupid. I'm sort of dumb about remembering to be nice to...god damnit. **Dumb.**_

_ Anyway, after lunch, Punzie and Elsa went out with Dolores to talk about stuff. Probably about me. Well, not **me** me, but...but. But. But. But._

_ Everything is sore and cold again. _

_ So after lunch I went with Ivan and we walked. For hours. And he told me about how bad things were with his drinking problem. He said keeping a journal helped him. Maybe I'd be better off throwing my personal shit into verse._

_ Never mind. It wouldn't make me happy the way it used to so I'm not gonna fucking force it._

_ Ivan did say that if I figure out the secret to not mixing up my getting better with feelings for a relative...or relatives...that I should let him know. _

_ You really have no fucking clue what a couple's been through until you hear things...like that._

_ My whole situation sucks...but I know I'm very lucky to know someone like him. Someone who gets the stupid thoughts I keep having, even when I don't get them. I know Elsa and Punzie are scared for me and want to help, and it makes me feel like a royal jackass when-_

_ I shouldn't even be thinking about a relationship now, but it's them and I…_

_ Fuck it, I'm done for today._

_ Ivan already left, but I sort of want to call him now._

_ Talking to a stranger, even a doctor type person about all this...feels scary._

_ I shouldn't share a bed with them tonight. I'd be looking for something...that I **shouldn't** be..._

_ Okay, bye journal thing. Elsa and P want me for...they want me._

_ Don't think about the easy solution...just don't._

_ Help._

* * *

By the time the sun had set Sunday night, the air was quite a bit cooler than the previous day. Despite the obvious draft running through the house, though, neither Elsa nor Rapunzel felt any pressing need to slip under the covers.

With one hand cupping her cousin's cheek, Elsa peppered kisses along Rapunzel's jawline...but quickly moved to claim her lips when an amused giggle lit up the room.

"You've...been...getting...hungry...for it?"

The breathy teasing caused a sweet tickle to bloom in Elsa's chest, but she replied with a stubborn little growl and let her hands trail over the waistband of Rapunzel's pajama pants. "What do **you** think?"

Rapunzel quirked a mischievous smile and hummed, but let out a pleased squeal when Elsa captured her lips in a longer, heated kiss. The familiar weight of her cousin atop her sent warmth flooding through her entire body, and she let her hands fall back against the pillows in clear submission.

_Been a minute, my little nerd._

The door was wide open, so Anna hadn't even considered knocking. Not even a cursory knuckle-rap against the door frame before rounding the corner seemed necessary. She had shuffled up to the doorway, a pillow under each arm...and stared.

_Don't be the creeper of legend, now. Private time. Just...backstep it out. Backstep. Backstep. Back...**step.**_

Anna's stocking feet hadn't budged, although her whole body did lean subtly against the door frame. Head cocked, eyes lidded, and pillows drawn up to her chin. Flustered breaths from across the room sent a sweetly unique kind of shiver through her muscles as her toes curled and she trapped her tongue between her front teeth.

_They're both pretty loud kissers. That's so…_

_ ...sweet._

_ ...silly._

_ ...fucking hot as hell. Wait...where am I now and what the hell am I doing?_

Moments later, Anna had stumbled back out of the doorway, pressing herself up against the wall in a vain attempt to become one with the wallpaper. Quiet giggles and the sound of lips exploring lips met her ears and sent a staggering wobble through her legs. She whimpered feebly, before clearing her throat and awkwardly calling out.

"Am I okay to...come in?"

The rough, hoarse edge cutting through Anna's voice made her slap a pillow against her face as she stubbornly willed herself not to flee back down the hall.

In the bedroom, somebody yelped and somebody else flopped onto the floor. Seconds later, Rapunzel spoke up in a breathy, sheepish tone. "You can come in, Nanners." An obvious pause, followed by an even more obvious smile. "Room approved for general audiences."

Elsa let out an embarrassed whine.

* * *

After taking a seat at the foot of the bed, Anna immediately cursed the heat rising on her cheeks as she felt both Elsa and Rapunzel's eyes on her. She'd been quick to bring up the topic of Kida, while automatically stretching out her right leg until her foot brushed against Rapunzel's.

When Elsa squeaked bashfully, Anna realized she had found her sister's foot instead, and drew her leg back so quickly that she rolled right off of the bed. Her blush tripled in intensity.

_She literally fell asleep on top of me last night. These feelings are just...I'm **so** in over my head, here._

Now twice as hypercritical of her own movements, Anna eased back into bed...but immediately cringed when Rapunzel patted the narrow bit of empty space between herself and her girlfriend.

Tucking her chin against her collar, Anna offered an embarrassed stare.

Leaning over to the nightstand, Elsa snatched her sister's cell phone and waved it back and forth with an innocent little grin. "Kida sent you a text." Her tone was inviting, and she gently patted the same spot of the bed Rapunzel had.

With a half hearted _okay_, Anna wormed her way between Elsa and Rapunzel, and listened. Her breaths came low and quick, though, as she felt Elsa slide a hand over her right shoulder and Rapunzel, her left.

_'I'm sitting across from a pair of professional power lifters from Hungary. They both ordered burritos for dinner. Made me think of you. Remember that first day in gym class, when you did all those pull-ups? You're tough...in lots of ways. But you know you don't always have to be like that around your girlfriends, right?'_

Both Anna and Elsa had squeaked meekly, with the latter handing the cell phone over to Rapunzel. She grinned warmly and read the second, shorter text with ill-concealed affection.

_'Sorry if that was premature...I just wanted to be the first.'_

With that, sheer embarrassment overtook Anna and sent her hands sliding up over her face. A mortified admission rolled right off of her tongue, with no hesitation. "When I went to come in you guys were kissing and I just stood there and gawked for a trillion zillion years." Immediately after, she gasped hotly, and instinctively began to shimmy down underneath the blankets.

She stopped when Elsa squeezed her shoulder again and spoke up encouragingly. "And?"

Peering down at the familiar, purple blanket she'd drawn up to her nose, Anna furrowed her brow. She opened her mouth three times, and each time, naught but a warbly sigh came out. On the fourth try, her eyes slammed shut. "When I see you like that it **really** turns me on and I'd get if you don't feel the exact same way about me because you know I am sort of busted up and I know there's different ways to mean love but I had to tell you anyway since…"

**_*smack*_**

In the blink of an eye, Rapunzel slapped a hand over Anna's mouth. "Stop." Her eyes narrowed as she squashed her palm against her cousin's lips once more, for emphasis. Her second command came out far more throaty and pleading. "**Stop.**" It took Rapunzel mere seconds to locate Anna's right hand and draw it to her lips, whereupon she lavished rough kisses against the faint scars on each side.

"You want the truth? I've flicked my bean while thinking of you more times than I can **count.**"

A lingering kiss pressed against the sensitive skin between Anna's thumb and forefinger. Rapunzel coughed hoarsely. "And I want to have a picnic with you...for the next **seventy years.**"

Anna swallowed thickly and nodded, unabashedly wiping at her teary eyes with the underside of the blanket. Her trembling lips parted for a response, but all the breath rushed out of her lungs with Rapunzel's hotly insistent conclusion.

"Treat yourself **better**, because you know I'll tan that fine hiney if you don't."

With that, Anna melted into tired sobs. Rapunzel blinked, momentarily dumbfounded as the hand she'd been holding onto squeezed against hers tightly. Crestfallen, she quickly turned to Elsa, and mouthed a breathy apology as tears pricked the corners of her eyes.

_I'm sorry._

Elsa smiled crookedly, shook her head, and wasted no time in cradling Rapunzel's head when it fell against her collar. With her other hand, she gently massaged Anna's scalp, not at all concerned with her own rosy cheeks.

_I guess that settles it, then. We **are** all on the same page._

* * *

_He always joked how he got his drinking habit from his dad. I always thought it was just a joke...because he'd always treated me with nothing but respect. And sometimes I thought it was...too much respect. Like I wanted something different from him. Something...more._

_ Home for Christmas, and I swear half of my old high school graduating class decided to get engaged that week. So mom, sweet mom, was on my case about settling down...and I didn't want to hear it just then. I just wanted to forget about...her. I never **really** had a problem before that night...or at least that's what I told myself._

_ I didn't hear him say it. All I know is that his dad **did** hear him. I...I wish I'd have been there, that first time._

_ It was three months until he finally agreed to see me. Three months...until I turned eighteen and had the courage to ignore **my** parents to go and get the truth from him._

_ Or maybe it just took that long for his arm to mend. He thought he hid it well...but I found the sling._

_ I was gone. Drowned in a bottle, inside a bottle, and at the bottom of another bottle. She was always my closest friend...and ruining that hurt more than any disowning ever could. But when she came for me...I still don't know how I pulled out of that self destructive shame spiral._

_ All I know is that there's no way I could've done it alone._

_ I helped him too much. I let him lean on me. Made promises. Promised rewards. He could do it for me, because I believed in him...and I loved him._

_ Too._

_ She was propping me up too much, and she knew it. But it was the only way she knew to get through to me...that she thought **I** was worth it._

_ He insisted he had to leave...but he still stayed. It was a choice **he** made, and I knew that **he** knew we were going to change somehow. The definition of...**us**...was going to change._

_ It already has changed._

_ But that's alright...because we let the change happen. We grew with it._

_ She eventually made me confront more of my issues on my own...and for that, I'll love her forever._

_ He dragged out another side of me, kicking and screaming...one I had lied to myself about. I was ready to give it up for him, but he refused to let me...my very best friend was back. But I still wanted more from him. With him._

_ I wanted it all with her...the good, the bad, and all the messy in between._

_ How you support Anna will lay the foundation for your relationship...but foundations are **never** complete. _

_ You'll rely on Elsa or Rapunzel too much and hurt yourself. You'll pull away too much...and hurt them. You can't avoid it...and I urge you to **embrace **it._

_ Addiction is hell...and the worst is always yet to come. But so is the best._

* * *

Shortly afterwards, Anna drifted off to sleep, despite the persistent tremors in her legs. She had seemed on the brink ever since she'd stopped crying, but it was Rapunzel curling up around her protectively and tucking her head against a blonde hair covered collar that finally sent Anna crashing right into a deep slumber.

Elsa had been replaying the tale Dolores had told her and her cousin that day, over and over again, but it wasn't until she was surrounded by shuddering breaths and wet snores that she finally pieced her fragmented thoughts into sentences. She hoped Rapunzel would offer any insight, but wasn't expecting it, as the latter's eyes were unblinkingly trained on Anna's sleeping face.

The sight warmed Elsa right to her core, and she couldn't help but whisper warmly.

"I kind of wanted to ask her about what she and Ivan talked about this afternoon...but I guess we kind of already know."

"And like you said, she might be ready to tell you things...but not be ready to tell me."

"In the interest of fairness, would you like a night alone with her? I just. I mean. It was just the two of us last night, and I know you were with Kida, and I can **feel** bruises here and...**here**…"

Eventually, Elsa stopped trying to coax a reply out of Rapunzel. She eased down into bed, one hand loosely draped over Anna's bicep and the other stretched out over the pillow, with fingers buried in Rapunzel's explosion of hair.

It was only then that Rapunzel offered a hushed reply, head nuzzling into Elsa's touch. "I think I want to ask you if you're attracted to your sister...physically…"

_But I don't want to push you to talk about anything you aren't personally ready to._

Caught in a stuttering breath, Elsa's eyes flicked up, and her whole face warmed when she saw Rapunzel staring at her. Eyes filled with inquisitiveness, love, and a hint of feisty curiosity. Blushing further as Anna's breath on her collar became even more pronounced, Elsa worried her bottom lip, and nodded slowly. "Yes. I mean...I'm not quite as, um, **there** as you seem to be…"

Sensing a brief, uncertain pause, Rapunzel nodded encouragingly. "And you're fine exactly where you feel comfortable…"

Elsa smirked self consciously, eyes lidded and traveling back down to settle on her sister's open-mouthed snoring. Anna unconsciously latched onto the front of Elsa's pajamas, prompting Elsa to shuffle forwards slightly without thinking twice. "It's like six months ago. Unbelievable...all over again." Lips trembling as she suddenly stared down, Elsa drew in short, sharp breaths. "I don't want to overwhelm her. Open up...too fast…"

A moment later, Elsa let out a pleased whine as Rapunzel cradled her face and pressed a firm, hungry kiss to her lips. Both women blushed as their chins brushed against Anna's messy, auburn hair. Both Elsa and Rapunzel thought Anna was fast asleep.

Anna wasn't about to tell them any different, although she struggled to keep her breaths slow and even. The sound of lingering, considerate kisses lit up her ears once more.

This time, she didn't feel guilty...and the urge to tilt her head back and stare was almost overwhelming.

Almost.

* * *

Anna awoke to the sensation of a cell phone alarm vibrating against her belly. She gurgled sleepily, eyes still shut, and faced to her right for the briefest of moments. Warm breath instantly caressed her face and jolted her awake more than any alarm ever could.

_It would probably be weird right now if Elsa woke up and saw me just letting her breathe all over my face like this...and loving it. Okay, ix-nay on the stupid arm-alay._

Quickly flopping over to face in the opposite direction, Anna fumbled around for her phone while cracking an eyelid. The coolness of pre-dawn was in the air, and she could make out no sunshine in her bleary-eyed vision.

_It's not even butts o'clock yet, is it? Let's see, phone, phone...hey, is that hair? Oh sweet, a smooshy cheek. And a...**ohh.**_

For a good fifteen seconds, Anna had managed to find a sweet distraction from locating her phone alarm in gently probing her hand along what she was fairly sure was her cousin's hair and face. She had blushed, quite pleased with herself for locating Rapunzel's forehead, eyes, cheeks, and nose...but the instant her fingertips grazed lips, she felt Rapunzel shift.

The next thing Anna knew, she was biting down hard on her tongue to keep from squealing as a wet snore was blown right underneath her belly button. A flustered cross between a squeal and a yelp tumbled from her lips, and she blindly mashed buttons on the phone until the alarm cut off.

She didn't allow herself to breathe until she was crouching under a bone-chilling shower. The cold water wasn't quite enough to steal the blush from her cheeks, though.

_That I could wake up there. In that...place...oh holy sack of snatches **it's getting colder!**_

The sun was just creeping over the horizon by the time Anna had dug through her suitcase and unearthed several pairs of mesh shorts. She chose her green pair, as well as one of her purple _Spirit Courier_ t-shirts, and left the rest of her clothing in a sad pile in the corner of the bedroom. She vowed to properly hang up her clothing later that afternoon, even as her brief spurt of morning energy was quickly flagging.

_Still, not horrible. First week I was a bitchy crabapple from minute one of dragging my ass out of bed._

Arms crossed around her chest, Anna did her best to rub and squeeze some warmth and limberness into her biceps. She tip-toed around the left side of the bed and scooped up her cell phone, but set it back down on the nightstand after a moment of consideration.

_A promise is a promise is a promise._

In the twenty minutes since Anna had slipped out of bed and out of her cousin's grasp, Rapunzel had launched a sleep-crawling mission that took her all over the place. Anna snickered, smiling sweetly at the sight of Rapunzel having finally reached her goal, head buried halfway up in Elsa's t-shirt. Anna leaned over, first kissing her sister's cheek and then the t-shirt covered lump where her cousin's head was.

_Don't get started on your Manic Monday too early...you both look plenty comfy right there._

Setting out and down the hall at a brisk clip, Anna clenched her teeth and sucked in deep breaths. She was halfway out the front door, a Pop-tart in hand, before the subconscious reason for her haste revealed itself.

_They're my safe place. When I'm with them, I don't have to **try** not to think about taking a pill. But in the big, bad world...I feel vulnerable again. Exposed. Like I have to hurry the fuck up and find something to throw myself into before my stupid brain starts saying shit like…_

"Oh, fantastic." At the far end of the driveway, Ivan leaned against the parked van. He wore a plain, white t-shirt and loose fitting blue sweatpants. He grinned at Anna and pointed a banana in her direction. "You're wearing the **right** kind of clothes."

Anna had absentmindedly shoved half of her Pop-tart into her mouth, but a few crumbs flew out as she croaked an uncertain reply. Half-smiling nervously. "The right clothes...for riding shotgun?" A fresh wave of chills nipped at her muscles, but she couldn't bring herself to stare down at the driveway when her friend was oozing optimism.

_And well...fuck me that is a pretty sunrise._

Rapping on the hood of the van smartly, Ivan pushed off and strode up to Anna. "Some of your friends think exercise will do you good." He made a half-hearted attempt at stretching, which was clearly just for show as most of his attention was focused on not choking while he talked around bites of the banana. "So for your first appointment with my doc today, we'll hike into the city."

Anna whimpered meekly.

Ivan responded with a quiet, understanding chuckle. He reached out and squeezed his friend's shoulder, sharing a knowing stare. "Then...we won't hike."

Anna's entire body slumped, but at the same time, she shivered. The morning breeze suddenly felt less biting and more caressing. Like breath on her skin. That skin which tickled her with the faintest of tingles.

_Make something of this day. Face my problem...and do it for me._

Seconds later, Anna whirled around when she realized there was no longer a hand on her shoulder. Her legs suddenly itched for movement.

"We won't hike." Ivan had jogged several yards down the driveway, only to turn and shout challengingly. "We'll **jog!**"

Anna bellowed out a melodramatic groan...but a hint of a smile played at her lips.

"I'm so gonna sweat and stink up your doc's office!"

* * *

The sun was still low on the horizon when Elsa woke up. Sunlight from the far window hadn't yet reached her face, as what had roused her were the tickly, warm breaths on her stomach. Staring down with sleepy affection, she caressed the head beneath her t-shirt.

Several minutes later, Rapunzel made her own awake status known with playful belly button nibbles that had Elsa squirming and giggling breathlessly.

When Elsa finally managed to coax her cousin up to join her, she found she could no longer contain her concern from the prior day. "Do you miss Kida already? I mean, no, that's a silly question...of course you do."

Rapunzel hummed thoughtfully and traced lazy circles along Elsa's wrists. Her cheek had come to rest against a slightly damp spot on the middle pillow. Her smile grew at the thought of Anna drooling in her sleep. "You know, I **do** miss her...but not as much as I thought I would." She chuckled when Elsa slapped a hand over hers to put an end to the tickling. "But I think it's good for her to get out on her own like this." Rapunzel's voice lowered as she blushed under Elsa's stare. "Meet new people and take chances. Besides, as much as I love her to bits...I really want to put my energy somewhere else right now."

Elsa nodded, pressing her bare feet against Rapunzel's. "The house. Anna…"

Rapunzel immediately picked up on the uncertainty in her cousin's voice and arched an eyebrow. "No pressure, nerdface. But I'm counting on you to speak up if something bothers you about how we approach her. About how I...approach her."

Elsa nodded again, pursed her lips, and pressed into Rapunzel's embrace. She opened her mouth to respond several times, but each effort was stymied as more jumbled thoughts rattled around in her head.

Minutes crept by, and by the time eight o'clock rolled around, Rapunzel sighed sweetly and kissed the tip of Elsa's nose. Twice...and a third time. _No point pressuring yourself to come up with all of it right now. _"How about we get started, then? I kind of made a mess out back with Kida. I should...clean that up sooner or later."

With that remark, Elsa managed to easily step away from her own thoughts before rapping a finger against Rapunzel's chin. She gave a knowing stare. "Anna and I did hear shouting the other night."

Rapunzel's smile melted into a guilty cringe, and she drew her long hair over her entire face. "I don't know **what** you're on about."

* * *

After sitting for an hour following the five mile hike into the city, Anna's leg muscles locked right up. She left her new psychiatrist's office with a pronounced hobble, something which Ivan spotted immediately when he met her at the gate. He chuckled weakly. "That bad?"

Anna barked out a weary laugh and hooked arms with her friend. "Hang on, I'm...I just...need a minute."

The pair moseyed on down the sidewalk in amiable silence, but the air around them was anything but silent. Taxis whizzed by at disconcertingly high speeds, while several blocks down an old cathedral bell rang. Many pedestrians were on their way to an early lunch, and Anna subconsciously pressed closer to Ivan as the sounds of the city seemed to multiply in both volume and annoyance.

She breathed an audible sigh of relief when Ivan led her down a side-street, flanked by a row of small shops on one side and an open-air mall on the other. He didn't press for information, though, and after a bit longer, Anna spoke up in a mildly confused tone.

"So the last time I spoke to a counselor about anything was Mulan, but that was different…'cause she's a friend. I didn't even **know** this Crane guy, but the moment I said I was a music major, he had me listen to this opera from the eighteen hundreds. It was in German...I think?"

Anna's increasingly perplexed tone drew a laugh from Ivan, who guided her safely across the street and through a bustling shopping plaza.

"He said the journal was a good idea, so...definitely thanks for that." Minutes later, Anna looked up in surprise at the slice of pizza in her hands. She stared down at the pepperonis, trusting to be led in the right direction as Ivan took her by the arm and quickly found another quiet side-street. Anna's voice dropped lower and her words were laced with resigned acceptance. "We talked about how, lots of times...incest is abuse."

Ivan nodded, lips pressed into a thin line. "No getting around that. It's something we all owe it to ourselves to grapple with."

Coming to a stop at a street corner, Anna jabbed a finger at the lone burned pepperoni on the tip of her slice. She tried to smile bravely, but could only manage a self conscious cringe. "And you know...**they** wouldn't actually get in trouble in California. They're...legal." Chills swept through Anna's body, and she fought bitterly to suppress thoughts of pills. The result was an angrily whispered admission. "If **I** was with them...**that** would make it against the law."

_You don't ruin everything. You don't ruin everything. **Don't you fucking dare believe that.**_

Across the street, the walking sign flickered on, and Anna let herself be led across the cobblestone walkway. She couldn't bring herself to say anything more about her first appointment, and was immensely relieved when Ivan spoke up.

"That's some of the hard stuff to hear. And it feels **twice** as bad with our...particular challenges. I know."

* * *

After breakfast, Rapunzel and Elsa split up to tackle individual starter projects on the villa and its surrounding property. Rapunzel elected to start stripping the living room walls of their subpar wooden planks, but quickly regretted wearing her green and orange coveralls as gobs of dust mixed with bits of insulation flooded out.

Her vibrant clothing colors were quickly dulled, and she fetched a paper breathing mask from the basement before continuing.

The one saving grace Rapunzel found was that so long as she was working near a rear-facing window, she could watch her older cousin refurbish the vineyard.

Elsa wore grey sweatpants, a simple white tank top, and a blue handkerchief in her hair. After having already worked up a sweat from only ten minutes of moving planks, she rolled up her sweatpants over her knees, and began digging up the rotted vineyard fence. One by one the posts came out, with some breaking apart easily as rot had eaten through them.

When Rapunzel could no longer find work to do by the windows, she mashed her face against the glass and took one last, lingering look outside.

_Oh yeah, that's right, Elsie. Uh huh, you **work** that post hole digger. Then maybe later this afternoon you can work **me** over in the shower. Ah, yes good, horny daydreams motivate me to work harder...back to it!_

For the next hour, Rapunzel worked uninterrupted, with earbuds in and blasting out her favorite K-pop hits. She had no reason to expect Elsa to show up back inside just yet. Therefore, her face brightened when she turned to dump an armload of insulation into a bucket and saw said older cousin leaning in the doorway. Rapunzel grinned, wiped the back of a hand over her sweaty forehead, and showed no sign of regretting the itch-storm she knew she'd be feeling there later on. "What's up, pup?"

Elsa wore a mysterious smile, but her stare was mostly unreadable. "I...made a friend. Her name is Giorgia." She stepped to one side and gestured just as a lanky Italian teenager stepped into the doorway and waved.

A moment later, Giorgia's blush was darker than her crimson hair. She offered a little wave, but almost seemed to be trying to hide **behind** it. "Um...hello there."

Rapunzel whimpered melodramatically, hung her head, and slapped her dusty hands against her face. She had absolutely no concern for the horrendous itch-storm she'd have to deal with later.

"Yeah...hi. My name is Ultimate Shame. Uh...and I'm sorry for any emotional trauma my pasty, white ass caused you."

Elsa's jaw dropped, as whatever reaction she'd been expecting was clearly not that. "What the **what?!**"

* * *

Ivan had insisted it'd be no problem to walk back to the house with Anna, before turning right back around and catching a train to Sicily, where Dolores was waiting for him. Anna had immediately refused the offer, insisting it was against her moral code to stress her senior with too much exercise. They had both laughed at that, then both **winced**, as each realized they weren't in quite the shape they'd initially thought.

"Call me every day, alright? Accountability starts here...and I'll be back to check up with you every Monday."

Anna had sniffled, rubbed her nose, nodded sheepishly...and then hauled Ivan in for a fierce hug.

"I'd be lost here without you."

With that, Anna moseyed on down the main road running east out of Rome. The trek back was simple, with very few opportunities to get lost, and afforded Anna another chance to observe what she had only previously seen from a moving vehicle. Modern buildings at the heart of the city, which gradually gave way to scattered ruins on the outskirts, before the road swooped and curved into a dense canopy of trees.

The shade brought welcome relief from the summer sun, but Anna found that if she kept up a brisk walking pace, the gnawing tension in her legs and chills against her skin were tolerable. What she quickly found to be intolerable, though, was the high number of vehicles that honked at her as they sped past. Each jarring noise sent a jolt of tension through Anna's body, and soon she had folded her arms against her stomach while preferring to skirt as close to the treeline as possible.

_Stupid fucking horns. Probably shit for brains foreigners...shit for brains Americans. Shit for brains Frampton fans._

Between regular horn interruptions and fending off the tense exhaustion threatening to envelop her body, Anna arrived at the only turn between her and the villa in what seemed like no time at all. It was a single, right turn off of the main road that sent her the last half-mile to the villa, and she got her first good look at the luxurious bed and breakfast themed mansion that sat on that corner.

_Five floors of pampering epicness...shit, that B and B looks like it ate two others and wants more. Wonder if Punzie's free stay would work there?_

Just then, a puke-green Ferrari gunned its engine and rocketed out of the B & B parking lot. Adding insult to injury, its shrill horn blared twice sharply, before disappearing in a tire squealing cloud of dust.

"You shit-stained **assface** come back here and try that again and I'll **rip your god damned engine right the fuck out!**"

Each step Anna took from then on was clipped short and dragging. Her hands repeatedly grasped at her sides as she squeezed her nauseous belly tightly. The blaring horn had triggered an infuriatingly constant ringing in her ears, dulling the rest of her senses until the only thing she was aware of was the three feet of roadside gravel directly in front.

_Please just get there._

_ Please._

_ Get there and find a pill and...**god damnit, no.**_

Anna gritted her teeth, vision blurring as the entire outside world was reduced to a faint roar in the back of her mind. She didn't look up again until she was staring down at the familiar, harvest-themed welcome mat for the villa.

Her eyes gingerly traveled up, and just like that, the tiniest spark of loving familiarity bloomed in her chest. On the front door was taped a handwritten note, composed in swooping cursive and with a purple glitter marker. In a second, Anna knew it as Rapunzel's handiwork.

_'Hi Nanners, as soon as you get home, please grab your phone upstairs and text me or Elsa. Or both of us. Let us know you got back safe. Elsa says it's okay...you can use your phone for that._

_ Anyway, we had to head out for a bit. Long story short, some innocent little waif who helps out in the vineyard for Ivan and Dolores may or may not have caught me and Kida bumping uglies in the wine shack the other night. I am shame incarnate, so Elsa insisted we go with her over to her house. Just to, you know, tell her parents this place hasn't turned into some crazy drunken sex farm and that she's still safe working here._

_ Ask me about it later and I'm almost sure I'll laugh. Probably. Whatevs, you know?_

_ Anyway, let us know when you're back. We'd love to hear about your day. Whatever parts of it you want to share. But for now, just kick back and relax. Get ready for a special dinner treat tonight. Love you. P & E.'_

Anna let out a weary sigh, before carefully pulling off the note and folding it up. She pocketed it, stumbled inside the house, and made a beeline right for the familiar bed upstairs.

_The world's too noisy right now. It's safe under here. Only thing that can get to me…_

Drawing both the thick, purple comforter and the Supergirls quilt up over her head, Anna burrowed underneath a mountain of pillows and allowed her body to twitch freely in whatever way it needed to. She probed her thoughts tentatively, secretly hoping to find even a slight urge to cry...but all that greeted her was vague unease and self disappointment.

_...no, no, no. Please, no. I don't want to make their beautiful thing...bad. Wrong._

_ Please come home soon._


	122. Chapter 122

An hour later, Elsa and Rapunzel returned from their unplanned excursion. The walk back from Giorgia's house took ten minutes; half the time it took to get there initially. Both Elsa and Rapunzel had been scrutinizing their phones on the way back, and while neither had voiced their worry about Anna, their mutual concern showed itself in their brisk trot back to the villa.

They had both breathed a sigh of relief upon finding the note removed from the door, and Elsa had offhandedly suggested Rapunzel go upstairs to check on Anna. Elsa already had dinner plans in mind and promised to start cooking in the meantime.

She'd managed to take three steps before hearing Rapunzel's suspicious claim...and came to an abrupt halt.

Elsa grumbled feebly and tried to inch towards the kitchen. She shot a look backwards, straining against the elastic waistband of her sweatpants as they pressed against her belly. "I'm not..._doing a thing_. It just feels like we're almost always spending time with Anna as...as...team **PunzElsa**." Elsa then blushed when she saw Rapunzel's gaze drift south. She mustered a knowing smirk and wiggled her exposed-to-the-air rear.

Rapunzel gulped, then muttered bashfully...but still pulled against the waistband of her cousin's sweatpants. "That's so cheating." She sighed and loosened her grip soon after, but stepped closer to Elsa while speaking softly. "We **can** be with her and not be an unstoppable perma-couple blob, nerdface. Team...PunzElsa." Rapunzel blushed sweetly when she felt Elsa back-step right up against her, and promptly forgot the rest of her point.

Smiling sympathetically, Elsa reached back and patted her cousin on the cheek. She eased back until she felt Rapunzel's knuckles brush against the small of her back. "Yes. I think we can, too. But...I worry Anna might not be able to look at us that way...unless we make a tactical split."

Chuckling fondly, Rapunzel nuzzled against Elsa's hand and cocked an eyebrow. "A **tactical** split?" She brushed a finger along the base of Elsa's spine, tickling each little ridge. "Okay, yeah, I see what you mean."

Little shivers ran up Elsa's back and she swallowed thickly. Despite the warmth rising in her belly, she still stared down at her dusty sneakers and muttered uncertainly. "I swear I'm not trying to press the issue of...you know. Something **more.**"

"Shush." Rapunzel's whisper was chipper and no nonsense. She pressed a chaste kiss to the base of Elsa's neck. "If it happens too fast, trust that she'll say so." Her smile grew when Elsa nodded lightly, and Rapunzel skirted her fingertips along her cousin's hips. A throaty whisper followed. "Share a shower with me later?"

Elsa nodded again, mouth suddenly dry and voice croaky. "I'd like that."

Rapunzel's response was a happy little hum and a quick double pinch against Elsa's waist. Then she whirled around and headed upstairs, a pleased whistle on her lips.

Chuckling weakly, Elsa pinched her own cheeks and made her way into the kitchen.

_Just like the first time...there's no way we'll be perfect at this. But we'll do our best. And we **have** learned a thing or three about opening a relationship for somebody new._

* * *

"Fee fie foe fanana, I smell a super-gay...Banana…"

Rapunzel peeked into the bedroom, spotted a familiar Anna-sized lump in the middle of the bed, and crept towards the two stocking feet poking out from the blankets. The steady rise and fall of the blanket-lump was right in time with hushed, deep breaths.

_I'm almost totally positive she's napping._

A floorboard creaked underfoot, prompting Rapunzel to cringe and shake a finger chidingly at the offending plank. When she looked back up, Anna's stocking feet had disappeared.

_Well okay, nearly halfway sure._

When Rapunzel arrived at the foot of the bed, she slid her left hand up along the blankets. She pressed ever so slightly against the mattress...and almost instantly, Anna shimmied towards the headboard.

_Well, she **is** almost as rambunctious in her sleep as I am…_

With each little effort Rapunzel made to ease herself into bed while not disturbing her younger cousin, Anna shifted and shimmied in little ways that made it increasingly clear that she was disturbed. Quirking her lips into a confused half-pout, Rapunzel leaned forward and let her hands sink into the mattress.

She took a deep breath.

_Incoming!_

Rapunzel leapt forward, barreling onto the large bed and rolling onto her right side. Her hair escaped the confines of the single, puny, purple scrunchie, and went all over the place. Her coveralls left dusty streaks on the purple comforter, and she grinned proudly.

Something hard struck the headboard and Anna groaned in harassed surprise. She slowly pulled the blanket down to her nose, eyeing Rapunzel with wary exhaustion. "Hi...you." She visibly flinched a moment later when Rapunzel rolled onto her hands and knees and made to crawl forward. Anna cringed, eyes flicking down to the sliver of space between them. "Wait. Please. Can you just...just talk to me?"

Rapunzel knew she'd do a horrible job trying to hide her concern, so she didn't even try. She sat back on her haunches, shoved her hands between her thighs, and nodded contritely. Her brow was deeply furrowed, and she reached out for a not completely overbearing tone. "You got it, Anna. I respect your space, honey. Do you...want to hear about our day here?"

Anna's eyes widened, and for a split second, her jaw hung open...but she quickly pursed her lips and nodded. The brief flash of hurt and misunderstanding vanished from her eyes, and she knocked her knuckles together self consciously.

"We did **work**, gurl. Got filthy. You probably saw how I totally discombobulated the living room."

"Your sister spruced up the vineyard with a new fence. She got all sweaty and I watched. Got turned on. I...oh, um…"

Rapunzel had paused, momentarily unsure of the direction her mouth had automatically gone in. Her heart swelled sweetly, however, when she heard Anna chuckle dryly. The blanket was still over her mouth, but her eyes scrunched in the way that only hers did when she smiled.

Rapunzel deflated like a punctured balloon and sank back against the bed. "Then we met Giorgia. Well, Elsa met her and then I accepted my punishment like the grown-ass woman I am. They invited all of us over for dinner next week as thanks for...you know, I really don't know **why** they did that. I think they want to interrogate me or something. Make sure I don't bang anybody else in her presence. Uh...yeah." At that point, Rapunzel's cheeks were quite rosy, and she awkwardly scratched at her nose. She stared down at her dusty coveralls, fussed with her hair, then looked back up.

"You've had a day, seems like." Anna had pushed the blankets down to her waist, and with a smile that reeked of worn out resignation, she opened her arms a bit. Her eyes flicked down, she worried her bottom lip, and even though her smile fell away, she locked eyes with Rapunzel. "Wanna hear about...mine?"

Rapunzel let out a warbly, incoherent mumble as she nodded and clambered right up to Anna. Heat rushed to her face as she wrapped her arms possessively around Anna's waist and pulled the younger woman down onto the bed with her. When Anna squeaked breathily, Rapunzel's stomach did three and a half somersaults. She blushed, feeling every little adjustment Anna made in snuggling up against her. "Sorry. Um...illegally overenthusiastic."

Anna had felt a silent yet strong desperation building ever since she'd heard Rapunzel creep into the bedroom, and Anna knew it was going to eventually spill out in helpless laughter or ugly sobs. There would be no in between. For a glorious handful of moments, the chilly soreness plaguing her muscles left her, and her skin tingled at the effusive warmth she felt in Rapunzel's embrace. A helplessly affectionate giggle bubbled up in Anna's chest, drenched with relief at having given in and asked for comfort.

Rapunzel held her tight, every soft curve and unabashed touch striking Anna right in the gut. An intimacy that had been the definition of natural between them, now flooded Anna with helpless joy at realizing that not only did she have it back...but it was sweeter than she ever remembered. Joyful laughter tickled the back of her throat.

One abrupt, starkly cold thought, broke through.

_Illegally overenthusiastic. Illegal. Me._

It started as a laugh, and Rapunzel couldn't help but join in. Her own laughter died, however, when she realized Anna's laugh had twisted itself into a hoarse sob. Struck dumb, Rapunzel did the only thing she could think of. Hold tight and wait until Anna cried herself out...and could speak again.

* * *

Elsa hunched over the sink, scraping gobs of steaming ground beef and vegetables back into the poor skillet she'd already abused countless times that week. Between the laughter and crying she heard from upstairs, her legs were just itching to flee the kitchen to investigate.

Elsa also couldn't deny that she was getting tired of meal setbacks every time her sister was in distress. She shoveled several more spoonfuls of meat back into the skillet, but even though she'd be the only one who'd know, she still couldn't tolerate the idea of Rapunzel and Anna eating food salvaged out of a sink.

The edge of the skillet clanged against the metal sink jarringly, sending a half-cooked burrito filling into the garbage disposal. Elsa's cheeks puffed out and her nostrils flared as she quickly scrubbed the skillet and made ready to try again.

_There's still enough left over. I'll just...make a salad or something._

Nagging doubt continued to plague Elsa as she began to brown a fresh slab of ground beef, but she stubbornly pushed it away.

_There **is** a point to this. Until she got out of the military, Kida was able to meet up with us and date Rapunzel...and still have her own place to go home to. To decompress and sort out her feelings in her own time._

Upstairs, Anna's crying had subsided. Elsa relaxed considerably and reached for the spice rack.

_Anna can't do that, exactly...but we can certainly **try** to simulate...simulate…_

The overwhelming scent of cayenne pepper led Elsa to look down. She blanched at the huge mound of pepper she had accidentally poured atop the meat, and hustled back over to the kitchen sink to try to scrape some off.

"Shit!"

* * *

"Yeah, I don't blame your counselor." Rapunzel's tone was quiet, but matter-of-fact, with pauses here and there every time she managed to make one of Anna's knuckles pop. The whimper and shuddering sigh she received in return each time sent a toe-curling warmth through her body. Rapunzel continued, moving from the middle finger to the ring finger. "Even when a health professional is supportive of incestual relationships, their main job is still taking care of their client." She turned and pressed a kiss to Anna's scalp, then whispered against auburn hair. "I'm very glad you have this opportunity. Even if it's tough to hear, sometimes."

Anna nodded, brushing the purple comforter against a puffy cheek. "That's not what really upset me, though. It's something I think I should talk to **both of you** about. If that's...okay."

Rapunzel spoke up without a moment's hesitation. "Of course it is." Finished with the last finger, Rapunzel's hands automatically slid upwards until she was gently kneading Anna's shoulders. A concern burned hot on her tongue, spurred urgently on by the way Anna's back expanded against her chest with each breath. "I'm almost glad you don't tell me when you get...cravings."

Anna looked up at that, her nose bumping against Rapunzel's jawline. She stared and nodded, waiting for her cousin to continue.

When Rapunzel did continue, it was on the heels of a shaky little chuckle. "If you did, I'd have to smother you with affection." Her fingers brushed over the collar of Anna's t-shirt and skittered over freckled skin, but came to an abrupt stop as her breaths became deeper and more ragged. Rapunzel couldn't help but frown and swallow a stubborn urge to weep selfishly. "And you don't want it that way. Not...for that."

Anna nodded slowly, the sense that she was emotionally drained pervading to her core and making her forget even the near-constant chill that accompanied her. "It's hard...because I **do** want it." Her exhausted whisper gained a throaty edge as her lips came to rest against Rapunzel's neck. Anna inhaled greedily and slipped her arms around Rapunzel's waist. "I've wanted it since I was sixteen." A hoarse chuckle. "Every time we stopped at a hostel, hoping they'd only have one bed left. I used any excuse I could to be close to you. I...oh fuck, I'm sorry."

Rapunzel's thoughts were so dizzy from the warmth and words of her cousin, that it took her a few moments to realize something was wrong...and another moment to remember how to form words. "Wait...wrong?"

Anna didn't try to pull away, but she did cringe guiltily as her bare knees brushed up against Rapunzel's calves. The dried sweat stains on her t-shirt made the fabric rough, and she suddenly became intimately aware of every point it came in contact with Rapunzel's skin. Shame. "I...I didn't shower when I got back. I'm all grimy and...grungy."

A moment later, Anna squeaked sweetly when Rapunzel rolled on top of her and nestled up against her insistently. "I'm **all** dirty, Nanners." She toyed with the sleeves of Anna's t-shirt, eyes lighting up when her actions elicited a helplessly flustered grin from her cousin. A quiet, sing-song chant followed. "Let's be stinky together."

This time, Anna laughed...and it wasn't followed by crying. She immediately recognized the tune and added the next line.

"Make fil-thy harmony."

* * *

"Dinner's ready! Come downstairs and, uh...outside?"

Anna followed Rapunzel downstairs, legs wobbling and stomach growling something fierce. She blushed and rubbed it, acutely aware of her appetite returning in a way she hadn't felt in of home and the challenges she had left behind faded away from the moment, and Anna couldn't help but gawk when she got to the front door.

Several tiki torches burned in the front yard, surrounding a thick, grey quilt. Three dinner arrangements were set up on trays and surrounded by several pots of food. At the center of the quilt sat a little basket with an arrangement of wildflowers.

Elsa stood nearby, blushing and gesturing lightly to the quilt. She had been so busy she forgot to take off her orange apron. The evening breeze tickled her cheeks and filled the air with the scent of spicy ground beef.

Rapunzel smirked knowingly, took Anna by the hand, and shot Elsa a smoldering look. "Romantic. Somebody's trying to get lucky tonight."

Scratching her cheek idly, Elsa offered a noncommital nod, then locked right up when she realized her sister was looking at her, too. "Well, it's...it's not **necessarily**…"

Anna waited until she was by Elsa's side to offer bashful praise, reaching out and tugging on the orange apron. "It **is** very thoughtful." Something that was a little more than just dizziness from hunger made her legs suddenly weak, and she gasped sweetly when her sister's hands glided over her waist to steady her.

Elsa barely heard her own throaty whisper. "Let's get some food in you."

The girls sat down on the quilt, and even though Anna was famished, she couldn't help but wait and watch. The sight of Elsa and Rapunzel's repeatedly poor attempts at wrapping their burritos nearly forced a chuckle out of Anna, but she held it back just to watch their continued attempts.

Eventually, Elsa passed over her plate with a meek shrug and a pleading stare. "I'm not afraid to say I have no idea what I'm doing." She watched, transfixed as her sister quickly cleaned up her exploded, meaty mess.

Rapunzel quickly realized her finished product was even more sloppy than Elsa's had been, but she politely waved off Anna's burrito reconstruction offer. Rapunzel tried to sound haughty, but stubbornly petulant was the best she could do as she forcefully crammed her ingredients into a crumbly ball. "Yeah yeah, whatever. Mine looks **legendary.**"

The sisters couldn't help but agree, before quickly covering their snickers with their own burritos.

* * *

Every last burrito was eaten by the time a sky full of stars twinkled into existence. Dishes were cleared away, and in no time at all, Rapunzel had laid claim to a comfortable spot on Elsa's lap. She eyed Anna and patted the space between her legs invitingly.

Anna, however, had held back her earlier concern all meal long...and it was with resignation that she spoke up. "California penal code two eighty five." Her voice was flat, and she rubbed at her distended tummy as it growled distressingly.

Rapunzel's eyes widened and she opened her mouth, but pursed her lips and hummed when she felt Elsa's fingers glide through her hair. She waited, while Elsa spoke quietly but with authoritative certainty.

"If it's what we want...to hell with the law." Elsa stared until her eyes met Anna's, color flooding her face and rich warmth soaking her voice. "If it's what you want…"

Anna hiccuped, nodded in exhausted relief, and immediately collapsed into Rapunzel's embrace. "I just didn't want to make it worse."

Rapunzel sighed, folded her hands over Anna's collarbone, and whispered against her scalp. "You make everything better. Always have."

The three women, emboldened by their stark honesty, laid out under the stars until well past midnight.

* * *

Up in the girls' bedroom, Rapunzel's cell phone flickered to life with a picture and accompanying message from Melanie.

_'The kitty overlords miss you. They're helping me water your plants, and after that they'll eat dinner while watching me scoop the poop. Did something super cool in photography class today, I'll send it to you next week. SFAI teachers are super tough...and I dig it!_

_ Hope everyone's okay out there. Talk to you later, Sensei.'_

* * *

Eilonwy had been too busy taking care of her mother, the girls' grandmother, to make it to Elsa and Rapunzel's housewarming party in May. She had fawned over the many pictures Rapunzel had sent, insisting that her niece's talent had eclipsed her own by far.

Rapunzel staunchly denied the claim, and was therefore overwhelmed when a great many potted cacti were delivered to the front door. Attached was a note from her aunt, informing her that while desert plants would go great in any room, she envisioned them lining the windowed alcove against the wall of Rapunzel's art nook.

Rapunzel immediately agreed, and nearly pranced off to set up the thoughtful gifts, before Elsa had directed her over to the kitchen table. There, the two wrote a lengthy thank-you note and included several more photos.

After giving the photos one last check, Rapunzel mused sweetly that anybody who **didn't** know they were related might jump to the conclusion that they **were** dating. Elsa blushed, not realizing she had taken such a naturally intimate pose in each picture. New pictures were taken, and the thank-you envelope was sent off.

Unlike caring for the three cats, which necessitated a two page long list of instructions, the cactus care was far simpler.

_'Water every now and then. And those red flower ones are super pretty, aren't they?'_

Melanie couldn't help but agree, having decided to water each catcus plant on Mondays only.

Having come directly from her summer photography course at SFAI, Melanie dumped her book bag, shoes, and stockings by the front door. Moments, later, she was swarmed by Miles Davis, Dipper, and Motoko, who were all keen on being petted. She stooped down and scratched each behind the ears. When they mewled in approval, her smile grew.

"Oh, I **know**. You're saying, where's our food? And where's our moms? Well, I can take care of **one** of those things...after I give the plants a drink."

As Melanie made her way through the living room, she quickly noticed she was being trailed by a large, brown moth. It perched on the chandelier, fluttered about a bit, and moved on into the kitchen when Dipper yowled insistently. Melanie chuckled, following the moth into the kitchen to fetch some water.

"And after I free Moth Man over here."

Glass now filled, Melanie watered each of the eleven potted cacti by the window. After that, she snapped a picture of the middle three plants, each featuring brilliant, red flowers. She sent the photo off to Saffron, along with a message.

_'Flowahz! Don't be jelly!'_

From the kitchen, Dipper yowled again, and a moment later the moth zipped across the hall. Melanie spotted the insect immediately, cracking the window just in time for it to zip outside. She pumped a fist and cheered. Her victory only lasted for a second, though, as a plastic container holding spatulas and whisks crashed to the floor in the kitchen.

All three cats tore into the living room. Melanie groaned, pocketing her cell phone and heading towards the mess. "Yeah yeah, guess it's cranky o'clock. Your slave is on the case."

With the mess cleaned up, Melanie measured out three bowls of cat food, and set them down on the pink, plastic mat next to the recycled water bowl. In five seconds, Miles Davis and Motoko had their faces mashed against their food, chewing away noisily.

"Dipper!"

Several seconds passed, with the crunch of dry food being the only other sound in the apartment. Melanie fished out her phone again, eyebrows raising at Saffron's picture-reply.

_Oh god, is that a slug on her nose? Crap, she wins this round...ahh, don't get sidetracked!_

Circling around from room to room on the first floor, Melanie rapped a fist gently against the wall as she searched. "Dipper? Hey, little smooshy one? Don't tell me you sprouted wings and...and...flew…" Having arrived at the staircase, Melanie's voice trailed off, and she leaned heavily against the bannister. Gnawing dread gripped her insides, and in a flash, she whirled around and stumbled back through the living room.

Two tall, narrow cacti toppled over as Melanie crashed clumsily against the windowed alcove. Her eyes went wide as the cool Bay breeze wafted in through the open window. Her lips trembled, as did her hands, which she held out in a futile attempt to measure the open space of the window.

_No...no way. It's too...way too narrow. And it only moves...with the hand crank...**oh no.**_

Clasping one hand against her mouth to stifle a terrified sob, Melanie jerked the crank so hard that the window slapped against and knocked over two more cacti. _Do **not** let the others get out. _"No, no, **no.**" She stumbled numbly into the kitchen, accidentally stepping on Motoko's tail. The cat cried out, then sped into the living room, while Miles Davis upended Dipper's food bowl on his mad dash into the pantry. Melanie let out a frightened shriek, tripped, and fell against the refrigerator.

_Find the emergency directions. Find them._

Papers and magnets tumbled to the floor, and Melanie followed suit, hands shaking as she jerkily sifted through different colored sheets of apartment care instructions. Words jumbled together as her mind spun dizzily.

_They're her babies and...where's the paper?!_

After an agonizing half-minute spent tossing papers left and right, Melanie finally unearthed the one she sought, and struggled to stand.

_'If any dear little shits get out, don't panic. They've all got chips on their collars. Put the KittySafe app on your phone and use my phone number for authorization. Then take a breath, then take two. Then call…'_

Swallowing another terrified sob, Melanie yanked her phone out so quickly that it flew from her hand and splashed into the sink. She threw herself at the kitchen counter, stomach churning with nauseous dread when she spotted her phone at the bottom of three inches of water in the sink. She cried out hoarsely and fumbled her fingers against the wet device for a moment, before the realization sank in.

_It's broken. Why'd I plug the sink? Why'd I let the water run? Find help, find help...**just go!**_

No sooner had Miles Davis and Motoko crept out from their respective hiding places, then Melanie bolted out of the front door and slammed it behind her. This time, both cats raced upstairs.

_Find a stranger. Find a...a phone. **Get help!**_

* * *

Melanie immediately knocked on the first three doors down the hall from the apartment. When a white-haired woman wearing black sweatpants and a festive, Christmas-themed sweater invited her in, Melanie was such a blubbering mess that it took her a full minute to convey her desperate need for a phone.

"Well, I don't have one of those brainy phones...is a rotary okay?" The old woman then guided Melanie over to a wooden rocking chair in her sparsely furnished living room. Moments later, Melanie was anxiously twisting the curly, black phone cord in one hand as she counted each interminable ring.

After three rings, Saffron's chipper greeting came through. "Howdy there stranger. You have five seconds to identify yourself before I call the Intergalactic creeper police."

Melanie's response was ten seconds of tearful, incoherent babbling, which she only managed to get under control when the old woman draped a blue and red checkered shawl over her huddled form. "I...look, I let a cat out. One of...Rapunzel's cats. I'm freaking out and I broke my phone and I can't use the cat tracking app…"

Between the old woman rocking the chair and Saffron quickly taking control of the situation, Melanie calmed down considerably. She listened, toes curled and with baited breath as Saffron installed and used the _KittySafe_ app.

"Relax, Mels. Dippy's a rammy noodle. I swear if she could teleport she'd go right to the moon just to be a butt...oh hang on, it's loading. It's...oh, wow."

Anxiety pierced Melanie's warbly croak as she clutched the rotary phone with both hands. "Wow, what?" Outlandishly frightful images of the app showing a blinking red X over a cartoony cat face nearly made her topple right off of the rocking chair.

Saffron chuckled weakly, and in the next moment, her words came in a breathy rush as her feet were clearly pounding against the sidewalk in a full-on run. "Get back over to campus, okay? She's really close...does that chip include, like, a freakin' MTA bus pass?"

With that, Melanie **did** flop out of the chair and onto the floor. Eyes wide and blinking away tears, she shook her head and rubbed furiously at her wet cheeks. "Um, back at SFAI? You're...you're **serious?!**"

Saffron's breathing by this point was obviously labored, and she could manage little more than gasps of "...great cat chase of...twenty...running...talking...come…".

Blurting out a flustered assent, Melanie bobbled the handset several times as she spun around and came face to face with her savior. She meekly presented the phone, eyes trained on the floor as a sudden burst of nervous energy flooded her body. "Um, thanks so much. So so so so much. I...I gotta go now. Cat on bus. I gotta…"

The old woman smiled, nodded, and waved a hand in understanding. She chuckled when Melanie hotly insisted there would be a reward of some kind for the assistance.

Moments later, Melanie was out the door and running again.

* * *

_I miss my car. I want my car back. I know it's old but does it really take a full week to get it up to inspection standard?_

On one shoulder, Mulan had her duffel bag packed with her pantsuit and good shoes. On the other shoulder rested a much heavier satchel loaded with seven thick Dungeons and Dragons tomes. She held an eighth one in her hands, perusing the abilities of several level twenty five demons.

Worry about how Anna was faring in Rome had pushed Mulan to work out harder than usual, as her sweat-stained SFAI t-shirt and track pants showed. Her back and arms were quite sore from that day's climbing, and her cheeks pinked as she imagined Elsa nailing the exact reason without even having seen her work out.

_Yes, I know, I should use my legs more. I would like to be able to give her a real challenge on the black climbing course when she gets back...but for now, a nice campaign challenge on Friday will have to do._

Mulan wasn't quite sure why a strong taste of plastic permeated her mouth, and it was only when a stiff breeze kicked up the knitted strap hanging from her lips and slapped her in the face...that she remembered. And blushed. _Oh, that's where my bus pass was...in my mouth. Of course it would be there._ She pursed her lips, chuckling at her gaffe, and read on.

The end of the work day saw a fair number of faculty from SFAI congregating by the bus stop, as well as a few summer students. More trickled in, as the bus was a few minutes late, and Mulan was unsurprised that she recognized so few of the students.

_Most summer courses are specially designed for high school initiatives. I don't really know too many high school students in the area. Well, I guess aside from those two girls…_

Just then, the bus pulled up, and Mulan had been too engrossed in both her thoughts and her reading to realize she had been inching up to the front of the group. She was dimly aware of a _whoosh_ as the bus doors opened in front of her.

Inside the bus, somebody hollered in surprise.

Mulan suddenly yelped, stumbling back through the crowd as her Demon Manual fell to the pavement. Her arms automatically wrapped around her chest, squeezing something soft and furry...and her yelp turned into a miserable squeal as little claws dug into her collar.

Dipper, wide-eyed and terrified, yowled and hung on for dear life.

The pair crashed into a neat row of trimmed bushes, but while Mulan's legs flew up and went completely akimbo, her arms stayed put.

_Level twenty five Grell sneak-attack! Hairy Grell!_

Shock slowly gave way to sheepish embarrassment, as Mulan kept her eyes shut for as long as she could. While several onlookers had stayed behind to ask if she was alright, most had boarded the bus, which left in short order to get back on schedule.

"Hey, miss?"

"You okay there?"

"Did you just get assaulted by Gizmo?"

Mulan chuckled weakly, face rosy, and mumbled something she hoped would assuage their worries. She groaned, wiggled, and felt the bush give way as her legs sank between branches until they finally met with the sidewalk. She then sighed, cracking an eyelid for the first time to observe what she had just begun to feel. The little furball in her arms, trembling something fierce and bearing strangely familiar markings.

_Are you lost, little hairy grell?_

The next voice that spoke up drew Mulan's attention immediately, as it was one she was **sure** she knew. Despite the warbly, relieved tone laced with panic.

"Oh shit. I...oh **god**, you...you got her." Tears pricked the corners of Melanie's eyes as she doubled over, hands on her knees. Her whole face was bright red, and she collapsed by the smashed bush before automatically grasping Mulan's shoulders and pulling the older woman to a sitting position. That was all Melanie could do, however, before weary, pitiful sobs tumbled from her mouth.

Mulan smiled sheepishly, rocking the little cat from side to side. "Oh...knew I knew this little one from somewhere. She is okay...there, there." She would have hugged Melanie, but she didn't want to risk Dipper escaping, so she merely leaned over and brushed the cat's fuzzy backside against Melanie's forehead.

Despite herself, Melanie barked out a hoarse, feeble laugh.

Several yards further down the sidewalk, Saffron weakly pumped a fist in the air even as she lay flat on her back. She sucked in deep, dizzying breaths, but still grinned proudly while waving away any offers of assistance for herself.

"Lucky...break. Can die...happy."

* * *

Melanie was adamant about thanking her friends for their Dipper rescue mission, but she didn't want to monopolize the rest of their afternoon with returning the cat to the apartment before being able to go anywhere else. Mulan quickly assured the teenager that no thanks were necessary, although she had become quite fond of the cat in her arms.

With how quickly Dipper had relaxed, it was clear that she found her current predicament more than agreeable.

Saffron had collected Mulan's scattered books in the meantime, insisting she carry them until the trio parted ways. She nudged Melanie and offered a hopeful little grin. "Well you know, there **is** this little place on Gough Street. KitTea Cafe. They've got cats hanging out there and the most bomb diggity ice cream you ever…" She had made the suggestion in jest, and immediately trailed off with a nonchalant handwave.

Melanie's face lit up, though, and she managed to cajole both of her friends into a quick stop-off for ice cream, on her. When the next bus arrived, it was on time, and the girls rode two miles south.

_'Establishment cats only, please.'_

When they arrived, Saffron spotted the notice in the window and frowned meekly. Her stomach growled, but she was too self conscious to admit that running around campus had left her hungry for a sweet treat. She thusly hopped in surprise, satchel and duffel bag bouncing erratically, when Melanie got up in her face and jabbed a finger.

"We are **getting** that precious kitty ice cream."

With that, Melanie marched into KitTea Cafe and dramatically laid out the **cat**-astrophic afternoon filled with mishaps...and sprinkled with embellishments.

"...cat-sitter for a globetrotting interior designer…"

"...a two-faced moth with a sinister agenda…"

"...Transit Authority just **handing out** bus passes to any cute looking cat!"

After three minutes of non-stop storytelling, and with material to spare, Melanie was abruptly cut off when the proprietor agreed to make an exception for her friends and her baby-sat cat. Provided Dipper was up to date on all of her shots.

Caught off-guard, Melanie began to sweat and ramble. "Shots? Oh...oh yeah, duh. She's got lots of shits! **Shots.** She's basically immune to everything from Hantavirus to Dengue and Marburg. Influenza. Um...Smallpox?" The shop owner merely chuckled and went back to his office, leaving Melanie to get her hyperventilating in check. Turning around and blushing self consciously at what she had just done, she beckoned Saffron and Mulan into the cafe.

_Wow, that was fun! Maybe next month I should take a drama class or something._

"Mint chocolate chip, please."

"Got peach? Oh, swell."

"Razzle daz...uh, I mean raspberry, please."

The ice cream was served quickly, and in the meantime, the girls took in the quaint cafe. Several cats wove in between their legs, and Mulan ensured Dipper's collar was firmly attached before sending her off to explore.

Saffron took several great big bites of her peach ice cream, before noticing Melanie's concerned eyes following Dipper around the room. Coughing quietly, Saffron reached across the small, wooden table and squeezed her friend's hand. "Crisis averted and the ending is happy. **Next** order of business: my epic laser tag birthday party. Six o'clock, Friday! You're gonna come...right?"

Melanie blinked and stared for a few seconds like a deer frozen in headlights, but she eventually spooned some ice cream into her mouth and nodded. "Sure. Um...present ideas?"

Saffron shrugged, nudging her own bowl across the table and staring expectantly until both Melanie and Mulan tasted it. "Present, present...you get weekly photo assignments, yeah?" She didn't wait for Melanie to confirm before pressing on. "Sign out one of those classy, old style cameras and take some birthday pictures for me?" Her grin widened when Melanie brightened and accepted the offer, after which, Saffron jabbed her spoon at Mulan. "Responsible adults are totally invited, too. But no crying if I zap you, like, ten times."

Mulan chuckled good naturedly, brushing the top of a sneaker against an affectionate tabby's chin. "I might show up for a bit. I **am** running a D and D session afterwards, one which Elsa will hopefully be joining through Skype."

Nodding and offering a thumbs up, Saffron bit back a chuckle at Melanie's wide-eyed reaction.

"That is so freaking cool. I'd love to...uh...so cool, yeah."

That time, Saffron couldn't help the mirthful snort that followed. Mulan's nose scrunched up as her smile grew. "It is in Berkeley at nine. I am sure my friends would not mind if you wanted to come watch." Her eyes flicked between the two teenagers, and she covered her mouth before coughing self consciously. "If it is okay with your parents. I mean, not to judge...when I was in high school, I did not have quite the freedom to come and go as you two seem to have. Oh, wait, no. I am sorry, I do not mean to criticize **your** parents…"

Saffron giggled again, this time amused at how her normally unflappable psychologist friend was tongue tied. She waved a hand absentmindedly. "No big. Long as I bring home phat grades, the parental units let me run my personal shiz."

Melanie nodded in agreement. "Oldest of five, so I get to make all the messy mistakes first."

The next few minutes slipped by in amiable silence. Across the cafe, Dipper seemed to have enough of unfamiliar cats sniffing her, and padded over to explore a table filled with children. Rather than cheer noisily at the new guest, the children all stared reverently as Dipper curled up right in the middle of their bowls of ice cream.

The oldest child waved discreetly and spoke quietly to his siblings. "Don't let her eat your ice cream. She's so cute." His younger siblings all agreed, transfixed with petting Dipper gingerly.

Mulan had finished her ice cream, cheek resting against a palm as her body reminded her how hard she had worked out earlier. She turned, sleepy-eyed, when Saffron tugged on her t-shirt sleeve. "Hmm?"

At some point, Saffron had nabbed Melanie's spoon, and was rubbing them together while staring intently at her own lap. "So, I know you used to talk with Anna about stuff. Like, professional help stuff. And I don't wanna pry about that...but I had no idea she was...she had those problems." Gently balancing the spoons in a plus sign atop her bowl, Saffron leveled a pleading stare at Mulan. "When she gets back, what can I do to help...while not being a nag?"

Melanie nodded along the whole time and reached out to pat her friend's back, before also looking to Mulan.

Mulan weighed her words carefully, rocking back in her chair while fiddling with the bus pass she wore around her neck. "I think it is best if we wait for her to come home and tell us what she needs. From us." Her hands slid over the table, pressing together and rocking up and down with the flick of her wrists. She frowned lightly, gaze drifting off to one side before looking back. "The reasons why she...did what she did, those are hers and hers alone. But there **are** other things, favors we can help her with now...right?"

Saffron nodded quickly, determination sparking in her eyes. "Korra told me Anna really wants to get the tracks we recorded. They're locked under the username and password of He-Who-I-Will-Punch if I ever see him again." She huffed hotly, then wilted when both Melanie and Mulan patted her on the shoulder. "I've sort of got a plan to get **that** info, but I might need some help from an official Institute employee." Saffron smiled weakly and cocked an eyebrow in Mulan's direction, before turning to Melanie. "And maybe an over-dramatic distraction."

Across the cafe, Dipper had grown tired of strange people and set out to find the people she was familiar with. Those girls were huddled over their empty ice cream bowls, sharing hushed thoughts about Saffron's plan.

Melanie was pumped. "Should I get in costume? Wear a wig. Wait wait, hear me out...**baby stroller filled with bananas.**"

Mulan tried to temper the teenaged duo's exuberance with something resembling adult common sense, but lingering guilt from having suspected Anna's troubles months earlier yet done very little resulted in a brashly cavalier attitude. "I will update my resume and take the heat in case...**just in case.**"

Saffron, however, seemed to be growing more excited by the moment as she counted off roles on her fingers. "The talent, the brains, the grifter...just need a driver and a hacker and we should be all set." Her smile lit up like a string of Christmas lights. "And funny enough, **both** of those should also be at my laser tag party Friday night. Let's steal back an album."

* * *

When Anna and Elsa woke up late Tuesday morning, it was to the sound of Rapunzel giggling nervously while thumbing through Melanie's message and attached picture. Shuffling over until she was spooning against Elsa, Rapunzel showed her cousins the picture and message.

_'Sorry, Sensei. I accidentally let Dipper get out yesterday. But I followed your instructions, got some help from friends, and it all turned out okay. If any more moths follow me into your place, well...they're just gonna have to live there forever.'_

The picture was of Mulan curled up in the corner of KitTea Cafe, surrounded by cafe cats while Dipper nestled on her lap and shot death glares to any who crept too close. Elsa chuckled thoughtfully, brushed a finger against the photo, and ended up enlarging it until Dipper's left eye took up the whole screen.

Anna exploded into merry laughter at that, the chills and sweaty back she had woken up with momentarily forgotten. Her laughter trailed off shortly afterward, however, and she bunched the blankets around her body while smiling wistfully. "We've got some good friends. We're really...really lucky."

Rapunzel's eyes went wide and she let out a strangled whimper, reflexively hugging Elsa tighter. Elsa squeaked abruptly, but quickly reached across the bed to comb a hand through her sister's bed-head. "We are lucky. They're taking care of things back home so we can be here to help you." She wiggled over until her forehead brushed against Anna's messy hair. "What would you like to do today?"

_Hide from everything. Take something to make me forget. Stay right here...and keep you both with me._ Each response tasted bitter on Anna's tongue, though, and she eventually mustered up the nerve to shoot a doe-eyed stare at Elsa and Rapunzel. "Help you. I'd like to...help you work." Her eyes wandered down to the foot of the bed as she muttered self consciously. "Something easy...that I can't screw up."

It took all of Rapunzel's willpower not to leap across the bed and smother Anna with frustrated affection.

* * *

With that, the girls carved out a routine. Most of Rapunzel's work was on the inside of the house, while Elsa had her hands full tearing out the shockingly poor stucco-work on the outside. Their morning schedule was lax, sometimes starting as early as eight, while other mornings found them lingering in bed. Each knew there was work to be done, and both were keenly attentive to their **other** primary task...but both Elsa and Rapunzel reveled in the relaxed atmosphere of not having to put on a show for the outside world.

When they left the villa together, each naturally loosened the reins they had on their feelings and expressions of love from back home. Elsa, in particular, was warmly pleased at how quickly she was able to drop her guard in public...and have it feel natural. She assumed a small part of that was due to Rapunzel's simple plan in the very small chance somebody who knew them, spotted them together in town.

"Here's the code. If you see somebody we know, sneaking a peek while we're smooching, just pat my back three times and I'll go limp. You were just doing CPR! And I'll do the same if **I** see 'em."

Elsa had chuckled in response, but didn't bother to bring up how standing CPR was a silly notion. She even had a bit of fun at her cousin's expense by pretending to faint in Rapunzel's arms now and then. It usually ended with her being on the receiving end of a fierce tickle attack, and for the first time in a long time, Elsa let herself howl with delirious laughter.

_We have to take these chances to be who we are...and really make the most out of them. It's the balance against keeping something so special a secret._

Anna, meanwhile, had asked to be put to work...and that's exactly what she got. That first week saw a resurgence in her post-withdrawal symptoms, and she had done her best to grit her teeth and block everything out.

She was the go-between for Rapunzel and Elsa. One morning, she'd be prying off rows and rows of floorboards for Rapunzel. Then, the afternoon could see her shattering entire sections of stucco walls outside, which she then loaded into a wheelbarrow and hauled to the back of the property for later disposal.

She kept her head down, sweated boatloads, and pushed herself to exhaustion every day. At times, Anna would become so single-mindedly invested in her task, that she'd forget about lunch or dinner. Inevitably, the only thing that would draw her from her concentrated state of mind was her sister wrapping a cold, wet towel around the back of her neck...or her cousin sliding an ice pack over her stomach, from behind.

The refreshing shocks of cold knocked the breath from Anna's lungs, and when she looked up a moment later, she always realized the heat had migrated to her face. The touches were not overly intimate, but they made her toes curl and her heart throb all the same. They filled her with an aching desire to not only return to bed, but beg Rapunzel and Elsa to accompany her. Their chilly reassurances were joined by the warmest words of affection.

"That's enough for now, Anna. Listen to your big sister and take a break with us."

"If you think getting all hot and sweaty is gonna turn my head...well, you're darn tootin' right. Chillax, Nanners."

By the middle of that first week, Anna made her first real breakthrough about the nature of her feelings and the uncomfortable way they kept building up inside of her. It was Wednesday evening, shortly after dinner and a quiet trek through the countryside, that Anna finally gave voice to her conflicted feelings.

"You guys...I think I want to sleep alone. Need to, I mean. Tonight...and, well...sometimes, I guess."

Elsa and Rapunzel had been lounging on an old sofa in the nearly empty living room, while watching an Italian soap opera on an old television propped up on two milk crates. Elsa immediately muted the television, while Rapunzel gave her girlfriend's bare feet one last squeeze, before turning to Anna. Both nodded shortly and offered small, encouraging smiles as they waited for her to continue.

Feeling her legs wobble, Anna trudged over behind the sofa and leaned heavily against the ornate, wooden frame. She drew a deep, shuddering breath, and let her eyes fall shut as she rested her chin on her forearms. "It's just...I love being with you. Both of you, in the morning...and at night. It...it makes me feel things. Things that I...I used drugs to try to forget?" Her voice spilled into a tearful croak, and she shook her head from side to side while tears dotted her arms. "Sometimes it's like it's so much. And I...I can't think about it when you're there. And so...fucking...**warm.**"

Elsa had been the first to whirl around and wrap her sister in a fierce hug, but all she could manage was incoherent stammering as Anna cried on her shoulder. Rapunzel watched the scene unfold, lips trembling into a half-smile, and reached out to gently pinch Anna's right ear. She found her voice first.

"Good. You figured out what was good for you...and you told us." Her brave smile quickly crumbled as she flopped into the messy embrace. "**Good.**"

From then on, the bedroom down the hall was specifically for Anna, when she decided she needed a night to herself. Or two...or three. Elsa and Rapunzel never pressed her for more of an explanation than she felt comfortable giving, every time. And they were delighted to find that, when Anna did elect to rejoin them at night, it was with much less reticence. In those instances, she needed very little coaxing into bed.

By the time Friday arrived, Anna felt quite ready for the second appointment with her new counselor. And as she headed off into town that morning, the warmth of Elsa and Rapunzel's cheeks still lingered on her lips from when she had stopped in their room to kiss both goodbye.

Her muscles ached from a week of work, and stubborn chills still stole bits of her sleep, but Anna forced her body into a slow jog as she nursed the small flame of a hope she had found.

_I want to get to know them again. Each of them...and talk about all the stuff in our pasts that I always just...dismissed. Because it did mean something then...and I think I'm ready for more, now._

The flashes of warmth from genuine happiness seemed to be tickling her insides just a bit more, day by day...and she kept searching for that for herself.

_I think I'm ready to ask for more...and to give more. Find out just how far we...want to go._

* * *

_Friday, July 7, 2016_

_Mood: Hot Blooded - Foreigner, 1978_

_ Sorry there, journal. Like an idiot, I…_

_ Not going to erase that or cross it out. Just do better._

_ If I wasn't busting my ass working this week, I was glued to Punzie...or Elsa. It took a longass time for me to figure out I needed some time to myself every now and then, just to dig through all the mud in my head and process...everything._

_ Plus, I've mostly stopped waking up as an ice cube. Instead, I'm an outrageously sweaty mess, and I'm sure that can't be all that comfortable for either of **them** to be near._

_ But they say they don't mind._

_ Yeah...because I don't sleep in a different room now sometimes because I feel guilty about them. I do it for me. I decided I need that time alone._

_ Because there's waking up all hot from withdrawal...and then there's waking up between the both of them._

_ Journal, is it lame to say I'm a little bit proud of myself for saying I need that space? Because I swear, if my brain wasn't overloaded...I **would** want to wake up with them every day. And go to bed there every night…_

_ Shit, well what do you know, I'm actually horny for the first time in forever._

_ Anyway, yeah. Second meeting with my counselor guy was a lot more, um, productive than the first...I guess? He asked a bunch of questions about me growing up. As a kid, back in Colorado. Stuff about mom and dad…_

_ Hell, I even said there was a boatload of outright lying between all of us...especially after they sent Elsa away. But I don't hate them for it...even now, knowing that I **did** feel something real for her. Even as little pipsqueak. Didn't know what it was then...but I don't blame mom and dad._

_ All parents screw up, but the good ones keep doing their best. And back then...**nobody** really had the full picture of what was going on._

_ So of course my psych dude got me to see that maybe I shouldn't blame myself so much for what happened back then. He did say that stuff that happened now, recently, that it's up to me to figure out what I should accept blame for. It's sort of complicated, and my thoughts are still pretty fuzzy, so I'm glad I have this chance to talk to this expert for the next two months._

_ Ivan, too. I **definitely** have major questions for him when he visits on Sunday._

_ I forgot how flippin' beautiful it is in the city. Just chilling downtown by the fountain with a croissant, doin' some writing. It has a fancy name...the fountain, I mean. I forget._

_ It's not so loud that I feel like freaking out and going home to hide in bed. Not yet, anyway._

_ I'd love to come back here with Elsa and Rapunzel. Maybe one night._

_ Or maybe, just one of them...at a time._

_ Ahh, fuck me that's all, journal. I'm getting all **bothered** again._

* * *

The glare of sunlight from an adjacent window nearly blinded Elsa for a moment, and she grumbled feebly while struggling to maintain her footing. She had managed to cover the first six feet of the front of the villa with high quality, weatherproof housewrap, having started less than an hour after Anna left for her counseling appointment that Friday morning.

Elsa hadn't planned to move on to the second tier of housewrap until the afternoon, but before she knew it, she had erected a sturdy line of scaffolding against the house. That was the easy part. The hard part, as she was discovering, was managing to lug her six foot tall housewrap boards up and onto the narrow plank walkway over the scaffolding.

She groaned again before pausing to lean against the metal scaffold. After shifting the board so that it rested solely in her right hand, she fumbled her left hand against the small of her back. A bead of sweat slid into her left eye and she snarled miserably, while still groping behind her back. Eventually, she spat out a curse.

"Fuck a duck." _This **isn't** a climbing wall and I **don't** have a pouch of grip powder on a belt!_

Craning her gaze skyward, Elsa scowled at the sun and re-balanced her board between both hands. The moment she tried to climb one rung higher on the scaffolding, a stiff breeze caught the board and nearly pushed her right off.

She squealed, legs locking as she body-checked the board firmly against the metal scaffold. Her bottom lip quivered in frustration.

_I know, I shouldn't have tried to do this without a spotter. Without Anna..._

From the far end of the driveway, Anna cried out as she broke into a full-on run. "**Elsa Marie Arendelle!**"

Elsa's entire body jerked at the shout, and she mashed her face flush against the board as the scaffolding wobbled noticeably.

_I'm in trouble._

Minutes later, Anna had tossed her backpack onto the porch, clambered up the other side of the scaffolding, and hauled the board up and out of Elsa's hands like it was mere **poster**board. She was back on the ground with hands on hips and glaring before Elsa even managed to climb back down. Despite the worry still feeling fresh, Anna couldn't help but inject a bit of knowing humor into her chiding. "I'm the only one allowed to take falling damage, you. I **will** bubble-wrap the hell out of you if you try that again without me around." Anna's little smile grew when Elsa finally stepped down and stumbled back against her waiting hand.

Elsa blushed, shrugging her shoulders while dipping her chin guiltily. "Please don't tell Kristoff. I know his half hour long safety speeches by heart. Lunch?"

Anna chuckled warmly at the unsubtle change of topic, but patted her sister's back and grinned. "Ham and swiss on rye? I already ate, but I'll watch you eat and squeeze the hell out of my achy legs. Pick a backyard tree with some nice shade for us."

_I could squeeze your legs if you wanted. I mean...what?_ Elsa blushed warmly, all too aware that she had stared in bashful silence for what suddenly felt like an eternity. Anna, who was already heading to the front door, had tapped the tip of Elsa's nose playfully before heading to make lunch for her sister.

Elsa couldn't help the dopey smile that spread across that spread across her face as she moseyed around the back of the house. Her nose just wouldn't stop tingling, no matter how much she scratched it.

_You may say you feel achy, but after a workout...you just seem to glow from head to toe._

Finding several folded up quilts by the fence she had replaced days earlier, Elsa selected the cleanest one and spread it out beneath a thick parasol pine tree. She fussed over attempting to smooth out several stubborn wrinkles, only backing up against the tree and blushing when Anna arrived with her sandwich and a drink.

Anna grinned cheekily, waggling the pair of juice boxes she had brought out, before handing one to Elsa. "I bet dollars to donuts that Ivan got these. He's got plenty of **kid** in him yet." A few moments passed, during which Anna sat down next to her sister, and glanced away while blindly stabbing the straw against the box. Her voice lowered reverently. "More than you'd think after what he's…"

Elsa also fiddled with her own straw blindly, eyes fixated on Anna and the way the younger woman trailed off...but Elsa said nothing about it. She merely nodded, took a little bite of her sandwich, and whined quietly in what she hoped was a sound of tasty approval.

_How was your appointment? No, too direct. How was your morning? Come on, could I be more obvious? How is...it that you can light up my insides in this wonderfully unstoppable way...all the time?_

"Nice grimace there...Grimace." Anna's shoulders shook with laughter when she saw Elsa blink several times and finally emerge from her thoughtful silence. Juice boxes were knocked together, and Anna arched her eyebrows innocently while taking a dainty sip. She shot her sister a sidelong glance. "You wanna know, you gotta ask." A moment later, Elsa coughed and spluttered, apple juice dribbling down her chin. Anna's eyes widened and she shrugged guiltily. "Or you **don't** have to ask and I'll just…"

Elsa immediately spoke up, chin still wet with juice. "How was it?" Her croaked query ended on a sharp squeak when Anna brushed a thumb against her chin. A sweet, breathy gasp followed, after which Elsa tried to repeat her question...only to be struck completely silent watching Anna casually lick her thumb clean.

_Come on now, don't stare and give her too much to think about. I want her to sleep in bed with us tonight and...**that's not really great logic!**_

Anna coughed quietly, tucked a lock of hair behind her right ear, and ducked her chin as though she'd finally replayed the automatic reaction in her head. _Yeah. It happened. Felt natural. Roll with it. _"Better than last time. By which I mean, he gave me a whole bunch of stuff to think about. But he also helped me poke around in my new memories to help...me look...um, Elsa? You...okay?"

Elsa's cheeks exploded into crimson when she realized her mouth had automatically turned down into a petulant frown. She quickly shook her head side to side, then slapped her own cheeks before nodding and cringing in mortification. "F...fine. Ignore me. Go on...I...you **did** tell me you remembered everything." Her stomach clenched maddeningly and threatened to expel the delicious sandwich it was receiving. Elsa gritted her teeth and fought the urge to crawl underneath the quilt.

She found it infinitely easier to relax when her sister's shoulder pressed against hers. The roughness of the tree trunk behind the pair wasn't nearly as noticeable. Anna squinted, nodded, and continued in slow, measured words.

"Even though I didn't remember what our time together meant when we were little until, like, May...somehow, it was like I **knew** I was always kind of a butt about it. Back then." Cheeks quite rosy, Anna took a steadying breath, before briefly considering squeezing her juice all over her own face. Her breath stuttered, and she was forced to take a few more, when she felt her sister's head drop against her shoulder. "Like, there was this guilt bugging me last Christmas, but only with you. Then I remembered. You made a kissing rule...and sometimes I broke it." Her voice was muffled as she tucked her face into the crook of an elbow and smiled sheepishly. "Talk about the most delayed reaction guilt ever, huh?"

Elsa chuckled, low and rich, automatically turning and pressing a kiss to Anna's shoulder. Then, she opened her mouth, but her brow furrowed puzzlingly as she couldn't bring herself to follow up.

_Is it a rhetorical question? Does she want me to reply? Does she want me to but it would be better if I kept my big gob shut?_

Seconds later, Elsa blushed fiercely when she realized Anna had turned her head and was staring unabashedly, a million-watt smile lighting up her face. She prodded Elsa's cheek and tried for sarcasm, but ended up with flustered self deprecation. "All these things, these feelings, that even though I didn't remember I even had...part of me still **did.**" Her smile fell away, but she pursed her lips tightly enough that they didn't slip into an apologetic frown. "I know we were just kids, and I was just starting to really **understand** how you made me feel...but I still didn't really treat it with the, um...**delicacy**...I should have." Her admission dropped to a whisper, and she leaned in as Elsa wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "As a kid, lots of things feel wrong...or right. Some of them, you have to **do the thing** and afterwards find out it's supposed to be wrong."

Words burned hot on Elsa's tongue, but she kept it trapped between her teeth as she offered a comforting shoulder squeeze and a slight nod.

Anna's final whisper was tinged with wonder. "But now I remember what I felt for you back then...and it always felt right. The **rightest.** Even now, when it's just you and me...I still feel that way." Pine needles fluttered down, nestling in her auburn hair and tickling her nose. She sneezed, sniffled loudly, and didn't even try to suppress the shiver that followed.

There was a melancholy lilt to the end of Anna's admission, and it struck Elsa right in the gut. She smiled crookedly, blinked away stubborn tears, and hummed thoughtfully. "When it's just you and me…" She trailed off, turned to brush back Anna's hair, and pressed a firm kiss to her freckled temple.

_You'll always be worried for the other person. The legal-ness of it. When you're with me, you'll worry about Rapunzel...and with her, you'll worry about me._

Elsa felt the tips of her ears warming as she listened to Anna gracefully segue into questions she wanted to ask Ivan on Sunday. Elsa's own thoughts drifted to Rapunzel, who had taken the van out in search of a local florist.

_Come home soon, Mouse. We **both** need to tell her how that worrying is not only normal...but it goes on forever. You learn to live with it...and make it yours._

* * *

"Am I feeling any better today?" Anna repeated the question, words slow and thoughtful as she sidestepped along the wooden plank atop the scaffolding. Her hands glided against the housewrap board, pressing firmly to ensure it would seal to the adhesive Elsa had set there seconds earlier. Anna shook her head, shrugged, then stared down at her sneakers uncertainly. "I...**want** to feel better. If that means anything."

Elsa nodded quickly, ignorant of the bits of adhesive that splattered against her cheeks as she slopped gobs of the vaguely cement-like substance against the interior panels. Her cheeks burned, and she shuffled down the wall to make room as her sister easily guided the next board into place.

_I should stop asking so much. Because then it just looks like I get all mopey and disappointed at whatever her answer is. Because I can't do more and it's...it's…_

After balling her fists and rubbing them firmly around the border of the board, Anna leaned back against it and rubbed at the adhesive stuck to her cheek. It smeared all over the place, and she grinned sheepishly. "How are **you** feeling?"

Elsa stared, momentarily dumbfounded, and before she knew it she was also rubbing ineffectually at the mess on her cheeks.

"Oh, well I mean…" Anna stared down for a moment, pinching at her cheeks and smirking when the drying adhesive crumbled and fell into her palms. She dimly realized her sneakers were plastered with the plaster. "Now that Kida's gone and I didn't know how comfortable you got with her, but it seemed like things were pretty okay and now you've got Punzie all to yourself again…"

Neither sister had noticed Rapunzel pull up in the van, nor did they spot her ambling towards the house with a crate of flowers in each arm. Somehow, even though she hadn't yet planted a single flower, she was already more dirty than the both of them. She managed to sneak right underneath the scaffolding, blushing when she heard her name muttered, and couldn't resist calling out affectionately. "You Arendelle gals up there gossiping about little old me?"

Anna and Elsa both squawked in surprise, before reflexively throwing themselves against the wall. The scaffolding wobbled again.

A minute later, Rapunzel took her safety reprimand like the grown-ass woman she was. Dirt-stained dimples, smile, and all.

* * *

Shortly afterwards, Anna excused herself to go unload the remaining crates of flowers. She had asked three times exactly where Rapunzel wanted them. Each time, Anna's query included rising discomfort about not performing the task correctly.

"Just plop 'em across the mulch out front here. You can take 'em out of the cartons and set 'em down where we're gonna plant them, if you want."

Anna repeated her question, implying she didn't have her cousin's landscaping eye.

"Really, just spread them out, Nanners. They're just flowers, you can't really mess this up."

That time, Anna tried to ply Rapunzel with compliments on her comparatively stellar skills. Rapunzel was adamant, having none of it.

"You wanted things to do. This is a thing. It's a simple thing and I promise you can't mess it up."

Anna started to open her mouth and raised a finger, but quickly wilted when Rapunzel glowered, pursed her lips, and flicked the raised finger. A moment later, Anna whirled about and headed for the van. A rosy blush stained her cheeks and her eyes were locked on the ground in front of each step.

The growing tension had been obvious in Rapunzel's shoulders, but they relaxed the moment Elsa gave each a warm squeeze. Suddenly self conscious of her own behavior, Rapunzel turned to Elsa and grimaced uneasily. "Sorry. I let her have it again...**and** I think you two were having a moment." She hooked a finger in the waistband of Elsa's shorts and tugged gently. "Want some more time alone?"

Elsa smiled softly, cradled Rapunzel's face in her hands, and kissed her twice. The first a playful peck, followed by a second, lingering kiss. The hum she got in reply as she pulled away made her giggle sweetly, and she gently mashed her palms against Rapunzel's cheeks. "We had a good talk while you were gone. You should go spend some time with her."

Pressing her face into the crook of Elsa's neck, Rapunzel's lips tickled pale skin as she muttered fondly. "Don't have to tell me twice. Just don't you do anything you shouldn't be doing without a spotter."

At that, Elsa chuckled richly, scratching her nose with a guilty smirk. "Don't have to tell **me**...twice." She turned Rapunzel around and sent her off with a little push.

* * *

_Red, orange, yellow, purple. Repeat. Should be easy enough...famous last words, I bet._

_ Maybe Punzie had a hard time finding a florist this morning. Maybe some jerkface employee gave her flack because she left her sandals in the van. Maybe she's...just missing her cats and her apartment and her **everything** back home._

Anna swallowed thickly, shivered, and gritted her teeth. A stubborn grunt followed as she subtly turned away from Rapunzel and buried her spade in the mulch and dirt. Despite turning away, however, Anna could **still** hear both her cousin digging and humming a light, unfamiliar tune. Her cheeks blazed while her stomach twisted miserably.

_Maybe she's a regular person who gets frustrated._

_ Maybe she doesn't have infinite patience and I should really just start trying to take her at her word more._

_ Maybe I'm just afraid things won't ever feel the way they did before when I'm around her. With her._

Dig a hole, drop in a flower, fill in the sides. Spruce up the mulch and move on. Eventually, Anna's motions became automatic, requiring very little thought...which was convenient, because her **thoughts** were taking up most of her perceived brainpower. She didn't even realize she wasn't hearing Rapunzel's hum any more.

_Maybe I'd give anything to remember our first trip here as clearly as I remember being ten years old. Remember the way tiny little feelings of love for my sister naturally grew from something so comfortable. Would I even recognize that now, from Punzie? Would I feel it, know it, and trust it?_

_ Will I ever just not have to think about how I treat myself...and just treat myself fairly? Will I ever **not** worry her about that?_

Dig. Drop. Cover. Repeat. Anna curled her toes, sneakers trembling and wearing a shallow path into the mulch behind her as she inched along her planting route.

_Like I told my counselor today. If I ever heard **her** getting down on herself the way I do...I'm afraid I'd go nuts. I'd lock the two of us in a room together and not let her leave until she knew, without a fucking doubt, how much I loved her...and how **important** it is that she love herself._

_ Will I ever. Will I...oh._

Blinking in surprise as her hands glided over grass, Anna shook her head dully and turned back around. She had planted a whole row of flowers, the time passing in the blink of an eye with her automatic motions.

She stared at the flowers, eyes squinting and scrutinizing the colors.

_Red, red, yellow, orange, purple, orange, red._

A miserable scowl slipped across Anna's face. Her hands balled into fists, which sunk down into the mulch.

_It **was** easy. It was an easy thing. I asked for it._

The warmth of the sun fled from her skin. Her muscles tightened and quivered, as did her bottom lip. Hot irrational frustration boiled over into anger, and Anna squeezed her eyes shut before doubling over.

_Fuck me._

The bitter thought became bitter words.

"**Fuck my dumb ass.**"

Anna didn't hear the footfalls over the mulch rapidly approaching. One moment, she was kneeling in the garden...and the next she was flat on her back. Weight pressed down against her hips, and when she cracked an eyelid, her heart sank.

"Say that again." Rapunzel wrapped her hands around Anna's wrists, pinning her to the ground. Her heated, hoarse growl burned her tongue. She forced it out a second time, brow furrowing and tears pricking the corners of her eyes. "**Say it again.**"

Eyes wide, Anna frowned deeply. Her ears rang. Dimly, she was aware of Elsa staring in her direction from the porch...before disappearing inside the house. Mustering her resolve, Anna locked eyes with Rapunzel. The dirt smudges on the older woman's cheek sent waves of irrational heat rolling through Anna's body. From head to toe, she stopped shivering.

"I'm sorry. To **me**...I'm sorry."

Anna barely recognized the confused, breathy gasp that followed as her own...when Rapunzel curled up next to her and wrapped her in a fierce embrace. A dirty cheek smooshed against a freckled collarbone.

Just like that, the sunlight kissed Anna's skin with warmth once again.

* * *

Ten minutes had passed, but Anna still felt no desire to move. Not one single inch. Her body had pressed a comfortable groove into the three inches of fresh mulch, and the way her skin soaked up the warm sunlight made her feel like a plant that had lacked nourishment for months.

The only thing more nourishing for Anna than sunlight on her skin was her cousin's skin on hers. She had barely managed to restrain a warbly sigh when Rapunzel's hand had slipped into hers, fingers threading and dirt smudging. Breaths, slow and even, ghosting over Anna's collar and stealing bits of information from her mind.

The day of the week. What she had for lunch. The desire to be anywhere else at that moment.

Anna even surprised herself when, minutes later, Rapunzel's hand slid from her own...and she didn't whine grumpily. Even though her mind informed her that was a perfectly reasonable reaction. Anna **did** react, however, when she felt little piles of mulch being scooped up against her waist and hips. She chuckled breathily and tried to sound indignant. "What the heck are you doing?"

Rapunzel's reply was coy yet matter-of-fact as she pulled a hefty pile of mulch over and let it spill over her cousin's right shoulder. "Planting you right here. So you grow up healthy...and never leave."

_I'm not healthy._ The words prickled Anna's thoughts, itching the tip of her tongue and forcing her to swallow thickly. Rapunzel's hand came to rest on her bare bicep, and Anna exhaled raggedly before drawing an arm around her cousin's shoulders. Her reply was low and surprisingly devoid of trembling. "I'd like to be healthy."

_I'd like to take you on a date somewhere fancy...then blow that joint after the appetizer to go somewhere and stuff ourselves with french fries and cotton candy. Maybe it would also be me just not wanting to deal with my personal issues...but I want it, anyway._

In the very next moment, Rapunzel quietly asked Anna what was on her mind...and in that moment, Anna was far too relaxed not to reply honestly.

So that's what she did. She described the perfectly imperfect first date she wanted to take her cousin on some day. Rapunzel's throaty chuckles and encouraging whispers egging Anna on; urging her to continue. From the Vatican to the Basilica, and as far as a sequel to the dramatic bridal-style way she had carried Rapunzel up half the length of the Spanish steps seven years prior. Anna bashfully assured her cousin she could manage the entire one hundred thirty five step climb presently, and that Rapunzel was worth each one. Anna spun a fifteen minute long tale, and at the end, she wasn't surprised to find her breaths ragged again.

**Almost** as ragged as Rapunzel's were when she inched up and whispered sweetly in Anna's ear. "When you feel ready to ask me for real...don't overthink it. 'Cause when you ask...I **will** say yes."

Anna shivered again, despite feeling both warmer and more comfortable in the mulch than ever before.

_What we had was something like this. Comfortable. I'm...sure of it. And there's more steps._

Anna held Rapunzel close and her heart clenched sweetly at the way her cousin folded into her embrace; with zero hesitation and absolute trust.

_We can go further. Become...more._

* * *

Merida felt more prepared than she had ever been in her entire life. She had a plan.

Of course, she didn't have that plan Thursday night. All she had was her usual obscenely disorganized catastrophe of an apartment...and she couldn't help but marvel twistedly at her ability to completely dismantle her roommate's precision organizational skills.

Hiccup had only been out of state for two days, and would not be back until the following Tuesday.

All in all, Merida decided she was handling her friend's imminent birthday party fairly calmly. She moseyed from living room, to kitchen, bathroom, and her bedroom. With each room, she made specific notes on a sheet of yellow legal paper over exactly how she planned on cleaning and organizing.

With every note Merida jotted down, she felt her anxiety morphing into determination. At least, she was almost sure it was determination...and she knew herself well enough to know the signs that would reveal if it was determination or anxiety.

_It'll be just like any other time. I've got a plan, and when I'm determined as fuck, I'll work it through the night and sleep during the day, with plenty of time before the party. _

She kicked a shoebox loosely packed with tattered guitar chords across her bedroom, swallowed thickly, and shuffled around to make more notes.

_If I'm still freaking out in an hour my ol' brain will probably just conk out, as usual, and I'll have a nice twelve hour nap. Get up and knock this list out anyway._

Making a few final notes about what all she was going to shove into her closet, Merida folded up the note and slipped it into her jeans pocket. She flopped into bed, a simple mattress with no blankets and a literal mountain of pillows. She stretched out, whined, and went limp.

_Still got time to check out that new band at Foxy's tonight. Time to relax a little before making the scene...and then making the **clean.**_

Unfortunately, Merida was **not** determined...her mind was boiling over with apprehension.

_I'll never get this place clean in time. I don't want Saf to see the absolute wreck this place is when dear old Uncle Hic isn't around to rein it in! And she's sleeping over?! What kind of parents just **let** their kid sleep over at some twentysomething bum's joint? I already had the damn talk with her but she's just so fuckin' small and irresistible...what if she wants to hold my hand while we sleep?_

_ **Do I let her hold my hand? Are the cops gonna bust down my door for that?!**_

Minutes later, loud, wet snores filled the bedroom.

_I wasn't determined...I **was** freaking out. And, like fuckin' clockwork, my noodle just shut right down. Oh hey, it's Garcia-land. Jerry! Come play with me!_

_ It's okay, your friend Santana can come, too!_

_Just jamming for a hundred billion zillion years and then...wait, am I supposed to be **doing something** right now?_

And just like that, Merida jerked awake and tumbled right onto the floor with a hoarse shout. Sweat drenched her back and legs as her Rock Band t-shirt and jeans she had slept in clung and bunched uncomfortably. She snatched her cell phone, breaths coming fast and ragged. She flipped it over five times, swearing it had reprogrammed itself to a language she didn't understand.

_Oh hey, got a message a minute ago. It's…_

_'Just grabbing a bus now. Mega excited to get this birthday hoo-haa underway...and even **more** jazzed to see your digs for the first time. See you in ten, Mer!'_

Merida did her best pterodactyl impression, screeching and flapping her arms wildly as she lumbered to her feet and bolted to the bathroom. Hands blindly slapped the water knob, and by the time Merida realized the water was absolutely scalding, she was blind from runny shampoo and hollering incoherently. She was also already halfway through what she was certain would be the fastest shower in history.

**_All I had to do was clean this fucking place and I even made a list of shit to do because it's not like there was anything else I had to…_**

Clutching the high-quality shower curtain that Hiccup had purchased and installed, featuring the full rendition of the _Hallelujah Chorus_, Merida stumbled out of the shower and slip-slid over to the sink. Thirty eight seconds hadn't been long enough for any mirror fogging to occur, so she was able to slap her wet palms against either side of the mirror and scowl at her reflection. Her curly bangs were **almost** short enough to obscure her vision, but not quite.

Merida's stomach grumbled and twisted, and she cringed at her sorry reflection.

_Birthday present. I will fuckstart my ass with a bazooka I swear to…_

She screamed again, smacking the wall with two wet hands, before storming off to find where she had last hid her towel.

In Merida's bedroom, her cell phone buzzed.

_'I'm five minutes away!'_

Wearing one sock, jean shorts, and a bra around her neck, Merida skidded down the hall and into the living room. She overshot her mark and nailed Hiccup's DJing desk at full speed.

"**I'll burn this motherfucker I swear to God!**"

Her phone buzzed again.

_ 'Three minutes, woo woo!'_

Merida collapsed back into bed, still not sure if her crop top was on backwards or not. Her chest heaved from both exertion and anxiety, cheeks suddenly quite rosy, and eyes wide and trembling.

_Present. Present. Present. Present. Present. Present. Present. Present. Present._

This time when her phone buzzed, it vibrated right against her stomach, and she squealed pitifully before rolling back out of bed and dashing into the living room.

_ 'One minute until birthday shenanigans ensue!'_

Choking out belabored breaths, Merida grabbed anything she could. She snatched clothing, bubble wrap, notebooks featuring a thousand band icon designs, and more clothing...and hurled it all into the kitchen. Everything slapped against the far wall, skidded onto the counter, and piled up in front of the dishwasher. She grimaced, shook her head, and lunged to and fro in a final, mad burst of cleaning.

_It's like fuckin' stress over LaLaFest being perfect all over again...but this time it's worse!_

When Merida's hip buzzed, she dropped the pair of knit sweaters she was holding and clutched her chest while staggering. Her mouth went dry and she ripped the phone from her pocket. Her face went pale.

_ 'KNOCKITY KNOCK'_

Cursing feebly, Merida mashed her sweaty face against the red and blue Christmas sweater her grandmother had knitted her five years earlier.

_I shouldn't be this fucking worked up over a teenager...but I don't wanna fuck her birthday up. C'mon...get it together._

A sharp series of seven knocks lit up the air, and Merida jerked her attention over to the door as though it had personally assaulted her. She smacked both of her cheeks twice, swallowed thickly, and forced her legs to move.

_Fuck it. This is me, I'll improvise...and I ain't got no excuses._

* * *

The door was pulled open, and the first thing Saffron did was step into the doorway and jab a finger at Merida. She scowled playfully. "**Somebody** said they were gonna snag me a little video clip of that new band at Foxy's last night. Opposition research, Merbear."

And just like that, Merida relaxed. She chuckled hoarsely, brushed a hand through her still-damp hair, and offered a lame come-on-in gesture. "Yeah, sorry. Old. Forgot. Fell asleep. Uh...any other excuses I can use?"

Saffron shrugged, wiggling her overstuffed backpack, and squeezed Merida's nose as she flitted on by. "You can make it up to me tonight!"

And just like **that**, Merida was a bundle of nerves again. She was able to unwind considerably when, after a few minutes of awkward chit-chat, followed by her trying **not** to look too interested or too uninterested as Saffron glanced around the living room with ill-concealed interest…

_Please don't ask for a tour please don't ask for a tour please don't…_

...Merida felt Saffron grab her hand, before hauling her out into the hallway. "C'mon, our laser tag buddies await." Saffron chuckled warmly and pointed ahead. "And it's cool, I could tell you were freaking out a little over making a super grand impression. Heckies, that was **me** the first time you came over to my house."

That time, Merida giggled self consciously, scratching her cheek and blushing while staring down at her sneakers. "Yeah, Hic's sort of the housekeeper between us I guess. But I'll try to get it all cleaned next week. If you want to check it out, I mean..."

Merida trailed off uncertainly, but that didn't seem to bother Saffron. She eased back until she was in-step with her older friend, but purposefully glanced away as her cheeks warmed. A bashful reply followed. "Maybe next year."

Merida forgot how to breathe, tripped over absolutely nothing, and fell flat on her face.

* * *

The sun was just setting as Merida and Saffron exited the downtown bus and made their way past Quiznos, a Radio Shack, and a telemarketing firm which appeared to be on the verge of not only shut-down, but condemnation. Boards were nailed over the large, front windows, while a large, red X was spray-painted over the front door. Through the narrow cracks between boards, disheveled office workers could be seen hunched over their desks and making non-stop phone calls. Their distressed, possessive glares gave Merida the impression they were liable to burst out of the building any moment and solicit the very shoes on their feet.

_Unless they sold those already. Yikes._ Merida glowered protectively and shuffled over until she was between her friend and the single suspicious building on the street. "So, yeah...sorry I didn't make it in today. Swear to god I'll open every day the next two weeks."

Saffron grinned, pulled on her backpack straps with elbows bent at a ninety degree angle, and walked as though she was mechanical. "Oh you'll open **tomorrow**, for sure. Saf-bot had lots of help all day, though. Three new part-timers who take their paychecks in the form of high-fives."

Merida blinked, shot her friend a quizzical look, and nearly crashed into a row of shrubs outside of a Starbucks. "Right, guess I can't walk and think at the same time now...new slaves at the shop?" The cryptic insinuation that Merida herself would be not only conscious in the morning, but alert and in the shop also needled her thoughts...but she could only handle one mystery at a time. "Wait, three? That's like...almost **double** what we got now or some shit." She trailed behind Saffron, pinching the dangly, yellow tail of the Applejack keychain which hung off of the purple and blue backpack, and let herself be led down the street.

"Just for today. Maybe. Peeps just kept showing up with birthday wishes...even customers." Sliding her hands up to clasp the straps against her shoulders, Saffron turned her robot walk into a dance as she shimmied twice to the left, then twice to the right, and back again. Her glee had tripled when she realized Merida was wearing the brooch she'd gotten her for Christmas, and she shot back knowingly. "Almost like **somebody** was spillin' the beans."

"But who was...oh shit, here we are." Merida stood and stared, a bit dumbfounded, that the ten minute walk downtown had raced by. Suddenly acutely aware that she'd have to find some way to sneak off into a store or three nearby to purchase the birthday gift she'd forgotten, Merida gripped both sides of her friend's backpack and wiggled it playfully. "Get your birthday hug while you can. In there I'm a laser tag beast with no mercy." She let out a pleased little squeak when Saffron whirled around and crashed against her.

"Happy birthday, Beany."


	123. Chapter 123

A two story laser tag arena with strobe lights, decorative smoke, and neon light strips was only one facet of _The Jungle Island._ It also featured a brightly colored rock wall, four enormous trampolines surrounded by extra large, purple cushions, and a sizable arcade with exorbitantly priced ticket-prizes guaranteed to make any parent pale and every child determined. The pizza was twice the normal price, the drinks had twice as much sugar, and as Merida quickly discovered, the music was twice as loud.

It was also the KidzBop variety of current hits, and even though she worried it would be grating her nerves from the get-go, she found herself tolerating it quite well. She stepped up to the front desk, trying not to blush as Saffron clung to the back of her leather jacket. "Yo, here for the Kazuki party. Guest of honor, right here." Merida quickly blushed when both employees greeted Saffron by name.

The front desk clerk handed the pair of girls off to an employee already wearing a bulky laser tag pack, who also greeted Saffron personally. Merida quickly got the feeling Saffron was familiar with the place as she snatched her older friend's hand and took the lead. "You, uh...you've been here before, huh?"

Saffron nodded enthusiastically. "Oh, yeah. Third fave place to chill, and the music's so ironically bad that I can't help but dig it." When Merida opened her mouth to respond, but quickly pursed her lips and stared down at her sneakers, Saffron's smile grew soft and shy. She squeezed her older friend's hand. "I know, it's not even adult laser tag. But thanks for coming...means bunches."

_Hell, it could be laser tag with sticks in a forest and I'd still come._ Merida blushed prettily, then smiled thoughtfully at the idea her friend thought **she** would find the place too juvenile to enjoy. A clever quip was on the tip of her tongue, but she realized they had arrived at the reserved party room, and she reached for the doorknob. "C'mon, you know I'd go anywhere." _Okay there Miss Eager Pants._ She pulled the door open and gestured lamely. "Let's go, it's your day. Hell, I don't even remember who all's supposed to be…"

The unexpectedly loud shout made Merida jerk awkwardly and trip right through the doorway.

"**Happy birthday!**"

Cracking an eyelid, Merida looked up and right into Chelsea's narrowed eyes and barely suppressed laugh. She responded with an extended middle finger...but yanked it back as though it had been burned when Josh peeked out from behind the party table and grinned broadly.

"First day walking, huh? That's rough, buddy."

Merida blushed, scrunched up her nose, and blew a petulant raspberry.

* * *

The extra large pepperoni pizza brought for the party group was in a sorry state. Half of the pepperonis had migrated to the right side of the pizza, with an alarming number piled onto one single slice. Saffron had offered that slice to everyone, but let out an overly pleased cheer when each party member insisted **she** take it.

"I know a trap when I smell one. And this after I gave you three goons jobs, today!"

Beatrice, wearing a black t-shirt emblazoned with music notes and the words _'2017 California Choir Champions'_, shrugged and flicked one last pepperoni onto Saffron's plate. "Sold six albums and I didn't know a darn thing about a single one of those bands. What the hell is a _Steppenwolf_, even?" She cackled when Saffron called her a blasphemous infidel.

Melanie and Josh both preened and shared knowing smiles at the similar way they rolled up their pizza slices before eating them. She gestured for him to speak first, and he returned the action, and it was only after a lengthy remonstrance that she sighed exaggeratedly and held up her half-eaten pizza slice. "**I** sold eleven root beers today. The thirst is real."

Josh let out an over-exaggerated sigh and tried to frown, but it turned into a sheepish grin. "Ten Cokes. Forever in second place. Le sigh."

Not missing a beat, Melanie jabbed her new friend's shoulder and pouted accusingly. "**And** two Frescas. It's your win and you're gonna take it!"

"Nuh uh!" Josh shot right back with a childish objection, rapping Melanie's chair with one of the black-with-red-handle walking canes Merida had bought him. "I totally drank those two Frescas, dude. Fresca is my lord and savior."

Merida chuckled warmly, leaned across the table, and slapped hands with her young friend. "Hells yeah, Fresca is my **jam.**" She leaned back in her seat, nibbled on the remaining crust from her pizza, and laughed again. "Hiccup's out of town and **I** was zonked out so hard I would've missed the apocalypse. Glad y'all hung out and kept our superstar company."

Puffing out her chest, Saffron waggled her hands in gun-fashion at the three adults sitting opposite her. "And my awesome, new employees are my awesome team tonight. Young Guns gonna totally own Moldy Oldies!"

Chelsea harrumphed and flicked **two** pepperonis at Saffron, neither of which hit. "Moldy?! I'll give you **moldy**, you...aw hell, I actually **mega suck** at laser tag. Good thing I got big sis here...to…"

Mulan instantly noticed the way her friend trailed off uncertainly, and quickly clapped a hand against Chelsea's shoulder. She shook it and grinned lamely. "Oh, trust me...unless Merida over there is a secret assassin when she is not sleeping the day away, we will **totally** lose. And lose together!"

Chelsea couldn't help but giggle merrily at Mulan's chipper, overly enthusiastic assessment of their chances. Her own guilty, little smile quickly went away as she realized her older friend did not at all mind being likened to her deceased sister. Pumping a fist and shouting raucously, Chelsea slapped Merida on the back. "Carry us to victory, Nasty!"

Merida blushed, threw her hands up dramatically, and moaned. "We are gonna get **creamed!**"

* * *

Shortly after finishing their pizza, the party crew was herded into a dimly lit room lined with laser tag packs and zappers. Merida listened to the safety spiel half-heartedly, as she watched Saffron help Josh put on his laser pack. For a moment, Merida considered not even shooting at her young friend whenever she came across him in the arena.

It took Merida several seconds of perplexed, bashful thinking, as she observed the laser tag arena employee equipping Josh with what appeared to be a new set of canes. They were more bulky and featured rows of lights down each side, flashing in alternating bursts of green and red. Moments later, the employee jogged a good fifteen paces away.

"Oh heck this is **awesome!**" Josh whooped cheerfully upon realizing that the custom, lit-up canes actually doubled as laser zappers. In a matter of seconds, he was able to comfortably brandish one cane-zapper while leaning on the other. Each shot was remarkably on-target, as the employee's laser fest exploded in flashes of red strobe lights over and over again.

Merida tried not to stare, but couldn't hide the mixture of relief and pride in her eyes. She realized too late that Josh had seen her staring, and she quickly blushed and stared back down at her own laser zapper uncomfortably.

"Don't worry, Mer. The ones you got me might not zap like these, but they can still smack a fool pretty great. Still my favorite."

Merida barked out a dry laugh and tried to remind herself to have fun. A task that now felt immeasurably more accomplishable...until she got out in the arena, that is.

"Tadpole, you cheating little shit!"

After being nailed by Josh five times in the first five minutes, Merida had resigned herself to the fact that she'd probably be stalking around the arena as a perished player for most of the time. Her infectious grin and raucous shouts quickly showed that she was having fun despite, or perhaps **because of**, that fact...as she quickly found **scaring** her friends more fun than shooting them.

Even if they were on her own team. Chelsea threw herself into a glowing pillar when Merida jumped out at her, nearly knocked it over, and cursed wildly. "Fuckin' assmonkey with a capital ASS!"

Melanie ended up teaming up with Beatrice, the former inching backwards while taking snapshots of her friends with the camera she had signed out from her SFAI photography class. The latter led a relentless attack on Mulan, who somehow kept on getting turned around in the mazelike arena.

Get cornered. Get shot. Get her picture taken. Scream riotously at some point. Mulan quickly became resigned to her fate, and laughed wildly as she fired blind shots towards the camera flashbulb that inevitably **always** found her.

Josh was quick to notice how Merida was unironically stalking Chelsea. That enabled him and Saffron to team up and notch numerous point-winning shots on both women on the opposite team. They knew their shots had landed when either Merida or Chelsea swore. But as the match went on, Merida laughed more and cursed less, while Chelsea shrieked more and cursed even more.

Over the loudspeaker, the employee had first offered several warnings for use of foul language. When said language continued, the employee uncertainly began calling out strikes, but their unsure tone made it clear there was no threat behind each warning.

**_'Uh, okay, strike...twenty seven? Look, just don't put any holes in the wall or anything, alright? My manager would kill me.'_**

Merida loudly assured the disembodied voice that **she** wouldn't put a single hole in the wall...however, she couldn't vouch for her friends. Moments later, she let out a blood curdling shriek, Chelsea squealed miserably, and **three** foam pillars toppled over.

That was when Chelsea discovered team-killing was possible. Then, all hell broke loose.

* * *

At first, Saffron had gushed over her own printed out laser tag scorecard. She quickly realized, however, that Chelsea had the most memorable tally. "Holy shnikeys, **negative** forty five?! How even…"

Chelsea caught Merida's haughty grin, stuck out her tongue, and replied smugly. "Zero regrets, damnit."

Merida cackled merrily and threw an arm around her drummer friend's shoulders. "Yeah, I deserved it. Between Joshie and Saf, I was dead basically the whole time. Zombie girl want brains." She then mashed her face against Chelsea's hair, undead-esque noises rumbling in her throat.

Mulan had quickly folded up her scorecard and pocketed it, cheeks rosy and still sweating a bit. She chuckled lamely when both Melanie and Beatrice patted her on the back good-naturedly. "Completely outclassed. Now, laser-**swords** might have given me a better shot…"

Melanie's eyes became as wide as saucers, and she clutched Mulan's forearm. "Don't even **tell me** you use freaking lightsabers in your Dungeons and Dragons game."

Whistling innocently, Mulan shrugged. "You will see."

By that time it was nearly half past eight, and after milling about in the arcade for a few minutes, both Mulan and Melanie wished Saffron a happy birthday once more before excusing themselves from the party. Just as the two were heading out, Merida caught sight of Chelsea having a word with Mulan by the door.

The younger woman rubbed the back of her neck, nodded sheepishly several times, and finally her shoulders shrugged. Then, they slumped. A moment later, Chelsea squeaked in surprise when Mulan wrapped her up in a fierce hug.

When she realized Chelsea was making her way back, Merida awkwardly turned away and rubbed at her rosy cheeks self consciously. She felt the timid tap on her shoulder and turned, but her voice faltered at her friend's lopsided smile and wet cheeks. "Um…'sup?"

Chelsea laughed, wet and warbly and very self conscious. "I'm, uh...I'm gonna go with them. Uh...sister stuff."

Merida knew her friend well enough not to pry, merely nodding and clapping her on the arm. "Cool. Jam session Monday, yeah?"

Chelsea nodded, sniffled, and grinned lamely before making her way back to the exit.

Saffron's quiet, intrigued voice drew Merida's attention back, as did the hand on her shoulder. "She okay?"

Staring off towards the exit for a moment, Merida quirked a little smile, and nodded. "Yeah. She's good." Turning back around to where Beatrice was waving by the skee-ball machines, and where Josh had apparently laid down to reserve four side by side, Merida pressed a hand to Saffron's back and ushered her over. "C'mon, Birthday Bean. Make it rain tickets."

Saffron grinned so broadly that her eyes scrunched shut.

* * *

Beatrice huffed in exasperation, paced around the Whack-a-mole game, and brandished her new, pink, glittery marker in Saffron's direction. "Sign it."

Waving her hands in wild gesticulation, Saffron gestured first to the marker, and then to the open space on the bottom of her friend's shirt. It was the only area not taken up by either the official lettering or the signatures of the twelve other Choraleers. "I'm not gonna deface a **champ's** **shirt** with a non-Whoraleer name. Besides, that's, uh...that marker's probably not even fabric safe!"

"It's a fifty freakin' ticket prize, it'll work on whatever I…" Beatrice trailed off, scowling at her marker as she tried to make out the super-fine print. A moment later, a look of triumph flashed across her face...which was quickly replaced by obstinate bluster when she noticed Saffron had retreated into the cargo net maze and attached ball-pit. The incoming senior marched over to the maze, crouched down, and hustled through the entrance on her hands and knees. "The marker's **fine** on fabric and...god damnit take a little credit for those outfits and steps, Kazuki!"

Saffron turned, grinned, and blew an antagonistic raspberry before clambering up a seven foot tall cargo net with the natural agility of a monkey.

Nearby, Merida and Josh were engaged in a spirited game of air hockey. Or rather, Merida had quickly accepted that she was going to lose just as she had with skee-ball, and did not at all mind...at least, not until she realized she was actually ahead by three points. It was only then that she realized she had been playfully taunting her younger friend for the last minute, but had received no snarky comebacks. She blushed, tapped the puck across the table, then directed her eyes away from Saffron and Beatrice...and over to Josh.

_I wasn't staring because...okay, maybe I was. She's just so...bright. And then I just get this goofy smile, the room starts spinning and...god damnit, I am **not** seventeen._

Merida had been aware of Josh also shooting subtle stares over at the jungle gym, but it was the vulnerability in his eyes that struck her poignantly when he looked back at her. He visibly lurched forward, cringed, and stared down at the air hockey table. Just in time to watch the puck slide slowly past his striker and into the goal. "Um." Josh couldn't bring his eyes up, and scratched awkwardly at a rosy cheek. He nudged his glasses, which slipped right off and clattered against the air-blown tabletop. Mustering his courage, he looked up, and immediately grimaced at Merida's piercing stare.

A moment later, Josh managed a bashful mumble. "Uh, bathroom break. Don't cheat too much 'til I get back."

Merida stood stock still for a full minute, as her piercing stare was revealed to be a blank, clueless one.

_Staring over there. Shy. What?_

Whipping her attention back to the jungle gym as though she had forgotten it was even there, Merida stared hard. It didn't take long to find Saffron and Beatrice, the pair having managed to clear out the entire ball pit as several children watched them wrestle playfully from the sidelines.

Merida stared, rubbed her eyes, then stared again. She jerked her attention back to the men's restroom, eyes widening when she saw Josh exit, stare down at his hands, rub them against his jeans, only to hustle back inside a moment later.

The sound of running water followed, and Merida jerked her head back in the other direction. Her mind hammered away relentlessly, mashing together bits and pieces of thoughts into the vaguest of suspicions. The realization struck her right in the face, and her cheeks pinked ever so slightly.

_Oh...fuck._

When Josh emerged again, his bangs were still a bit wet from where he had splashed water on his rosy face. He yelped and nearly tripped over his canes when Merida casually waved and spoke up from the bench by the door. A further blush followed when he felt her right arm easily loop around his belly and snatch him from a fall.

That time, Josh managed a weak, self conscious chuckle. He fidgeted for a few moments when Merida sat back and gingerly patted the open space next to her...but he eventually sat down.

He sighed. He let go of his canes, which slid down a bit against the metal bench. His knees canted together awkwardly, and he distracted himself by sliding a hand over each and repositioning them until they looked slightly more natural.

Merida cleared her throat softly, wincing when that little sound nearly made Josh hop right off of the bench. "Uh, Tadpole? I don't…" Staring down at her hands balled in her lap, Merida fumbled with her fingers as they drummed together. She took a deep breath, slid her left hand across the empty space between them, and gently patted Josh's right forearm. She offered a tiny smile, but no laugh. "You wanna talk...I'm here. If not, that's cool. But...I'm here."

It was a full minute before Josh spoke, and when he did, his tone socked Merida right in the gut. Innocent admiration...alongside something else. Something more. Something unsure.

"Saf. She's...most excellent, huh?"

It was all Merida could do to keep herself rooted to that spot and not flee right into the bathroom. She coughed, swallowed thickly, and looked away from Saffron and back to Josh. She swore she would hear her heart hammering away madly...if not for the brutal ringing in her ears. "You want to tell her that?"

_Don't screw this up, don't screw this up, just **don't.**_

A brief shake of the head, Josh's ruffled hair waving erratically.

Unable to keep her left sneaker from sneaking up and over top of her right, Merida bit down hard on her tongue for a moment as her stomach performed sixteen somersaults right there. The moment she untrapped her tongue, it snaked itself into an urecognizable tangle...somewhere between gently joking affection and a quietly honest offer. "You...want **me** to?"

At that, Josh snorted mirthfully. His whole face turned beet-red, he shook his head viciously, and grinned so widely his eyes scrunched shut.

For a moment, Merida forgot she had the ability to breathe.

_They both have that look...it's that same look._

Seconds later, Merida squeaked in surprise as Josh slapped her shoulder. After that, he gave it a gentle pat, sighed, and shook his head. A bashful whisper was the most he could muster. "No, I don't think so." Sighing heavily, he leaned over and rested his head on Merida's shoulder. Relief flooded his voice. "Feels good to tell someone, though. Thanks, Mer."

It was all Merida could do to nod, grunt in understanding, and gingerly rest a hand on her friend's opposite shoulder. Together, the pair basked in their newfound mutual comfort...both stomach-churning and filled with relief. Together, they watched their mutual friend at play.

Beatrice stood at the bottom of the cargo net, waving her marker up at Saffron as though it was a sword. "The summer counts as the **new** school year, Kazuki. You're a freakin' senior, now. If you're gonna be a senior **Whoraleer**, you're **gonna** scribble on my god damn shirt!

Saffron blushed prettily, grimaced, and eventually collapsed on the plastic floorboard. She let her arms dangle down against the cargo net, pursed her lips, and beckoned exhaustedly to her friend as she admitted defeat. "Shit, got me on a technicality. Yeah, fine, I **guess** I'm coming back next year...cheater."

Both Merida and Josh couldn't help but laugh.

Saffron heard the two of them, and rolled over to glare and shout while waiting for Beatrice to climb up. "You two dorks could've saved me, but did nothing. Nothing!"

Josh immediately stared down and blushed, but Merida's hand on his made him look up again. She had risen to her feet, smirked, and tugged on his hand. A sly smile followed as she inclined her head towards the ball-pit maze. "C'mon. Let's go be heroes...or something."

Just like that, Josh relaxed and laughed. He grabbed both of his canes in one hand, slung an arm around Merida's collar, and whooped raucously as she carried him across the play area. "Forward, my mighty steed!"

Merida snorted and jostled her teenaged friend. "I'll give you a horse, little Tadpole!"

* * *

An hour later, Merida and Saffron were making their way further downtown. In an attempt to please her somewhat miffed birthday friend, Merida gave Saffron free reign to go anywhere she wanted...so long as it didn't lead to them getting arrested. It was nearing ten o'clock, and as the sidewalks began to thin of pedestrians, Merida was more easily able to scour each storefront she saw.

Time was running short on her ability to give Saffron an actual birthday present, and despite Merida having given in and just asked for a suggestion, the teenager's answer was the same word she kept repeating with glib indifference.

"Nothing!" Saffron was no longer walking so much as she was bobbing. Prancing. Her backpack, which Merida had offered to carry, now carried several ticket-bought prizes her friends had given her at the arcade. Every time Merida spoke, Saffron slapped on a feisty grin and used the most dejected tone she could muster.

"Tickets to Metallica?"

"Nothing!"

"A record tat...and don't show your parents?"

"Nothing!"

Merida wracked her brain, eyes peeled for any ideas. "An...ice cream machine?"

"No...uh...hmm. Nopers, nothing!"

Despite the constant rejections, Merida still chuckled warmly and followed along. Her eyes were still trained on storefronts up ahead, though, so she failed to notice when Saffron had stopped.

With her face plastered against the window of the _Teddy Bear Factory,_ Saffron's eyes grew wide, and she cooed appreciatively.

Hearing nothing from Merida, Saffron exhaled loudly and fogged up the window. She ignored the salesperson inside who frowned at her, instead electing to coo louder.

Still no reaction, and Merida had wandered a good fifty feet away.

"**Ooooooooooooh!**"

With that, Saffron finally succeeded in getting Merida's attention. The redhead was also pale as a ghost and frightened that her friend had just broken several bones. Sighing in relief, Merida also mashed her face up against the window, her puff of breathy fog clouding up a bit more of the window than Saffron's. She rubbed a finger against the glass demonstratively. "That one, huh?"

Saffron, gnawed her bottom lip, then nodded enthusiastically.

Merida, grateful for the cool glass against her now rosy cheeks, felt the need to double check. "You're sure that…" She squeaked and gave a little hop when she felt a sharp pinch on her rear.

Saffron's sing-song reply left no room for argument. "The bear with red hair. She will be mine."

Saffron agreed to wait outside, which allowed Merida to have a brief conversation with the salesperson. A moment later, Merida leaned back out of the shop and informed her friend the bear might not be purchasable for window breathers.

Prostrating herself immediately, Saffron clasped her hands together and bellowed out the lyrics to Flyleaf's single, _'I'm Sorry'_. A minute later, she was happily toting a bear which was almost as large as her down the street.

Merida followed, only pausing to turn back and spot the salesperson hanging up a sign outside of the Teddy Bear Factory.

_'No Window Breathing. No Embarrassing Yourself.'_

Chuckling fondly, Merida turned back, and jogged to catch up. "Hey, so if we're headed back to my place now I should **definitely** warn you that it is filthy and…"

Turning to face her older friend, and then realizing all she could see was the fuzzy stomach of her new birthday present, Saffron poked her head underneath her bear's arm and winked coyly. "We aren't sleeping at your place, you goon. But don't worry...where we're going is **almost** as cool to me."

Merida only had a moment to be perplexed. The pair reached a street corner, Saffron turned right abruptly, and Merida followed. She eyed the street sign right before passing beneath it.

_Browning Street? Bean...you're god damn adorable._

* * *

It was nearly eleven o'clock by the time Merida and Saffron were nearing the end of their ten block trek down Browning street. In the quiet night, on that empty street, it was easy to watch the subtle degradation of buildings with each passing block. Across the street, the old couple who owned Wong Hau's Chinese restaurant were locking up for the night, and the old man turned to wave and shout at Merida.

"You make sure to get your little girlfriend home safe and sound, you hear?"

Merida cringed, waved back lamely, and wished she was the one holding the bear so that she could bury her face against it.

Saffron, however, surprised both the old couple **and** Merida when she tucked the bear under an arm and waved back emphatically. "Little, can't deny. Girlfriend? Eyes on the prize."

Despite having slept until early that evening, the ensuing night of laser tag hijinks followed by an hour and a half of walking left Merida feeling a bit worn out. She chuckled weakly, retrieved the spare shop key from its hidey hole behind a loose brick, and unlocked the front door. "_Saf._" She immediately blushed at the whiney tone she had used, dimly realizing it was lacking a great deal of the actual concern she had meant to convey.

A weary little shrug followed.

_Fuck it. Birthday night._

"Lo siento mi cuscurro. I'll just flat-out deny it from now on." Holding up her latest birthday present, Saffron both paws together in a contrite gesture, patted one against Merida's nose, and then side-stepped into the shop. "Merbear here can be my baby boo. You can be my eternally sworn...shit."

Merida smirked brightly, tugging at her crop-top and wondering what she had stored in the shop in the category of clothing. _More like **in** eternal shit if rumors start._ She stepped inside, flipped off the burglar alarm, and leaned lazily against the door frame. Her smile grew, but even though the urge to speak up and ask for Saffron's thoughts regarding the shop at night...Merida didn't want to break the atmosphere just yet.

_Besides, it's pretty obvious what she thinks._

The only lights on in _Vinyl for Losers_ were the four, blinking red lights on the four smoke detectors and the warm, green glow coming from the cash register which never once shut off. Even if unplugged...and not even Hiccup had been able to find a slot for batteries on the device. Saffron rested her chin atop the head of her new teddy bear as she paced reverently down the center aisle. She passed all the familiar sections of music she saw and sold most every day; from ska, to punk, and all the way down to motown jazz.

The red blinking smoke detector lights blended with the pale glow of the low-hanging moon, casting a shimmery reflection off of rows and rows of glossy album covers. Posters of Bowie, U2, and Billie Holiday stood out starkly in their black and red bedazzled frames. Specks of dust flitted down through the air, coming to rest on the lone record player in the corner.

Overhead, a faint scratching sound in the ceiling drew Saffron's attention, and she whirled around with eyes wide and cheeks puffed out. "Whoa."

Merida nearly barked out a laugh, and quickly covered her mouth for a moment. When she had finally swallowed the urge, she spoke softly. "Lights?"

Eyes still wide and unblinking, Saffron pressed her mouth and nose against her teddy bear and took a deep breath, before shaking her head in the negative. "Uhn uh. Keep it dark. It's...all so new." She smiled impishly, beckoned Merida over, and took several shuffling steps back towards the dual-purpose storeroom and band jamming room.

In the next moment, Saffron's heel struck a stretched-out extension cord she had forgotten to stow before closing earlier. She flopped right onto her back, while her bear muffled her shocked little squeal.

Her defeated voice was still laced with amusement, though.

"Alright, hit the damn lights."

* * *

_Look at her go._

_ I've never seen her this excited before. It's like all this energy just shoots up from her feet and there's so much of it that she's just...everywhere. Dancing in the aisles. Change a record. Do it again. _

_ She asks me, but I swear if I don't rest another ten minutes from the last dance party, my feet **will** fall off. Of course she offers to rub my feet...and I'm so pooped that I nearly say yes. But of all the things I know I've done wrong...I don't want this to be one._

_ I mean...I know I won't do it right._

_ But there's so much stuff in my life, where I **knew** I did it wrong and I knew exactly where and when it went wrong._

_ So she dances with a mop. Of course she does. Where's the god damn bear...oh fuck me, that bastard is soft as hell._

_ Yep, I'll hold the bear and rest for a little. We'll watch her wear herself out._

_ She should probably change into pajamas soon. Been up since opening today at six...when she crashes, she's gonna crash hard._

_ Little jumping Bean._

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Saffron finally called an end to her birthday dance party. With her partners, Broomella and Moppins, she even managed to do the round of cleaning she had forgotten in her haste to close up and get ready to go out earlier. Saffron removed the _Dusty in Memphis _album, gave it a thorough cleaning, and stored it away on its proper shelf. By the time she was satisfied, it was nearly half past midnight, and she pranced to the back room before flinging the door open.

"Dancing Queen, young and…"

Merida stood behind the sofa, bent over and in her bra and underwear, with one leg half-shoved into a ratty pair of sweatpants. Her jaw dropped, her eyes went wide, and a mortified screech tumbled out.

For her part, Saffron merely stared as she was unsure just **what** to do about the situation.

Luckily, the situation resolved itself when, a moment later, Merida crashed to the floor behind the sofa. She groaned. She swore. Then she laughed uncontrollably for thirty seconds straight.

Saffron, finally able to get both her mind and her limbs working again, first tried to slap the redness out of her face. When that failed, she shrugged over-dramatically, and took a few timid steps towards the sofa. "Um. Need a hand back there?"

"I'm naked and don't peek!"

Chuckling weakly, Saffron didn't budge an inch, but she couldn't keep the flustered amusement out of her voice. "Well, you're not **all** naked."

Merida's chuckle mixed with a heated whine. "_Saf._"

Saffron continued, fiddling with the drawstring on her purple and yellow plaid pajama pants. "I mean you were **more** naked at LaLaFest if you wanna get technical."

This time, there was no laugh from Merida. Only a flustered whine. "**Saf.**"

Saffron rolled her eyes, knelt down by her backpack, and pulled out a few spare articles of clothing. She opened her mouth, but nearly choked on an abrupt laugh when Merida's foot and calf suddenly shot up from behind the sofa. It was accompanied by the distinct sound of fabric tearing. "Let me guess…"

Blowing out an exasperated exhale, Merida pursed her lips and snarked matter-of-factly. "I keep tearing all my old sweatpants back here and you might have to just **deal with** me in underoos."

A half balled-up pair of fuzzy, black pajama pants lay in Saffron's hands, and her eyebrows shot up to her hairline as her blush returned. "Well I've **got** these extra jammy pants, but I guess if it's **gotta** be undies…"

Merida spat out a harassed grumble. "Gimmie the damn jams." She squeaked when they sailed over the sofa and landed right on her head. A few seconds later, she couldn't help but add a slightly more sweetly cajoling inquiry. "Uh, got any tops you don't mind getting defiled?"

Saffron let out a low whistle, and a moment later Merida was cringing at a pink, red, and white _Hello Kitty_ top. She yanked it on, blushed uncomfortably at the tight fit, and tugged on the fabric until it stretched out enough for her comfort.

"Don't laugh...please."

Saffron said nothing, aside from a hum of understanding. Merida tied her pajama pants drawstring into a messy loop, scowled at it, undid it with a yank, and shoved the whole mess of string back inside the pants. Her next words were awkwardly stilted...and vulnerable.

"Uh, wearing your duds feels...weird. Don't stare too much."

Trapping a thumb between her front teeth, Saffron forced herself to nod, then cringed at the realization that Merida couldn't see her. The honest words slipped right out of her mouth. "I don't gotta stare. I know you're hot...beaut...pret...**your features are agreeable and I don't need to use my eyeballs to confirm this.**"

A moment later, Merida appeared from behind the sofa. She awkwardly folded her arms over the middle cushion, rested her chin on her forearms, and rolled her eyes over-dramatically. "What's next...birthday girl?" Despite her hair still being only a few inches in length, it was an absolute mess.

Saffron swallowed thickly, then pursed her dry lips.

"T...tuh...troo…"

_Don't say it. **No, totally say it!**_

"Tell...me...a story."

_Psh...coward._

* * *

"_Do you have a soul?"_

_ Eleven year old Merida sat down, stared hard at her little, plastic banjo...and tugged on her wild, ginger hair. She shrugged, then nodded uncertainly._

_ "My brothers told me I'm the only one without a soul. But you look pretty smart...I'm gonna trust you instead."_

_ Merida stared warily for a moment. She fiddled with the cheap, plastic strings tied to the end of her banjo, and eventually patted the tree stump next to her own._

_ "Naw, it's cool. I see you come out back here sometimes. This place is awesome."_

_ Merida blushed lightly as a wide grin split across her face. There was a prominent gap where one baby tooth had recently fallen out, but no new tooth had grown in. She patted the tree stump again, more insistently this time._

_ "You sure? If your mom gets married to my dad you're gonna have to deal with my dumb brothers...and your hair is even redder than mine."_

_ Uncertainty dimmed the shine in Merida's eyes momentarily, and she fumbled with a loose curl. She twisted it, pulled it gently, and stretched it down to her nose. It sprang right back up._

_ "No! No, I...I mean...I like it. I...sorry, I'll leave you alone."_

_ Merida watched as the boy slowly trudged out of the small forest clearing. She wasn't quite sure why, but she was smiling. Before she knew what was happening, her voice rose up easily, and without any hoarse scratchiness. "Hey!"_

_ The boy turned around, eyes wide and alight with meek hope._

_ Anxiety wrapped around Merida's throat, threatening to choke off any more words, but she balled her right hand into a fist and put it in the air. "Your brothers bug me...I'll slug 'em. And if they bug you...El Kabong to the rescue!"_

_ The moment Merida heard the young boy not only say that he knew the cartoon, but **ask** if he could be Baba Looey, was the moment she decided that her mother getting remarried might not the worst thing in the world. Especially if it meant she'd get a stepbrother with decent taste in cartoons, like Hans._

* * *

With that, Merida leaned back against the cushions propped up as pillows, and exhaled heavily. The sofa bed, having clearly not been used for months, creaked and groaned as she shifted. She gritted her teeth, before sliding her hands subtly underneath the blanket, just in case they needed to grip and squeeze something.

Before she could find out, however, Saffron had managed to shuffle over and close the last inch-gap of space between them. Throughout Merida's entire recounted memory, Saffron had been intently watching.

Hands fiddling with pajama pants drawstring.

Bare feet rubbing together.

Brow furrowing every now and then.

Quiet sniffles.

No curses, however...at least, not until Saffron laid her head down and ensured her cheek smooshed against Merida's shoulder.

One cuss, not sad, but empty. "Just...fuck." Merida sucked in one long breath, blinked quickly, and stared hard at her toes. She frowned deeply, mouth slightly ajar even as no more words came.

It was a long few minutes before Merida realized her hand had been captured. Her cheeks pinked, but instead of nervous tension, she found naught but slack throughout her body. Each time Saffron slid her thumbs up her friend's palm and along a different finger, Merida's breathing took on a slightly different quality. More shallow. Quiet. Ragged. Forceful. Exhausted.

Yielding.

That is, until the knuckle at the base of Merida's ring finger popped jarringly, forcing out a pitifully whimpered curse. "Shu-**hit.**"

Saffron gasped and nearly dropped her friend's hand. She took a steadying breath herself, smiled apologetically, and pecked her lips against the tingling finger. Dizzy nausea tumbled the remaining bits of pizza in her stomach, and before the intimate moment could stretch into something uncomfortable, she spoke up in a quiet yet earnest tone. "Thanks. Thank you for...telling me that."

Merida shrugged, wholly unaware of anything but her still-tingling finger. She even managed a weak, self conscious chuckle. "The longer you're friends with somebody...the more you let 'em fuck up. And come back to apologize." She chuckled again, this time with her brow furrowed. The sound was bitter, and suddenly, warmth flooded her face as she let her eyes slide shut.

_Story's over. I didn't cry. Don't cry. No point. Don't cry._

"You don't have to laugh about it...not if you don't really want to." Eyes keenly trained on her agitated friend, Saffron slid her thumbs back down and kneaded the weathered palm.

Merida tried to smile brazenly, but her lips trembled, and it was all she could do to purse them into a thin line. "Gotta laugh, or I'll...I'll...**nobody hurts Anna.**" She spat the last part out in a heated growl, body jerking and teeth clenched. Her mind spun and she shut her eyes again, trying to block out the dizzying world. Her tumbling guts. The warmth threatening to spill out from her face, as well as an unidentifiable warmth elsewhere that seemed on the verge of overwhelming every part of her.

Merida managed to eke out a dry mumble, hand closing around Saffron's. She couldn't smile, but she managed to force her voice into a strained neutrality. "Kay, my turn. Birthday Bean...talk to me about you."

Cheeks blooming crimson, Saffron smiled impishly and shuffled a bit closer. Her eyes flicked down, and when she spotted a tiny spot of drool that had slid from the corner of her mouth and onto Merida's shoulder, Saffron nearly leapt into the Pacific Ocean. She coughed lightly, smooshed her cheek against the offending spot, and politely requested her heart not explode from the warmth of the hand gripping hers. "You know me. The jumpiest little Bean which no can **can **contain!" She had tried to play off the remark sarcastically, but a sudden flash of heady energy shot it out bookended by nervous giggles.

Exhaling heavily again, Merida drew back her legs a bit and let her knees fall to her right. They brushed right over Saffron's, and Merida didn't budge from there. "Tell me where the Bean's going. Frisco's way too small a pot. Let me hear...some good stuff." Her mutter slipped into a sleepy whisper, but for the first time in awhile, she managed to open her eyes.

Saffron managed to meet them with her own for all of three seconds, before crimson warmth rushed over her face. She quickly looked down, focused all of her attention on the hand she held, and never let her legs go slack. They were always pushing, just the tiniest bit, against Merida's legs.

_Just so you know I'm still here. Not going anywhere._

"Maybe I got some ideas...for the future. Don't think I'll ever really want to plant myself in one spot and pop out **little beans**, though**.**"

* * *

_Dear Future Me Who Is Hopefully Made Of Awesome,_

_I think you're okay. I think you're better than okay. I think you had the most epic year ever._

_You guys won States with the Whoraleers, right? Or at least had fun trying? Maybe you got closer to Beatrice...because I'd really like to._

_Mom and Dad know you're tough. They know you're a smart cookie who knows what's going on in your noodle. You've got the bonkers IQ, test scores for days, and so much AP your middle name may as well be AwesomePossum._

_You got this...but then again, you already know what you got. What I got...and what we don't. So let's talk future shenanigans._

_Wait wait, I almost forgot...did you ever stop by that one store? You know, the one with _

_all those retro posters hanging up. The one will that hella redheaded Goddess who chases off those goons with a broom now and then?_

_ If not, that's okay. Always next year._

_ BUT THE YEAR AFTER, AND THIS IS SO IMPORTANT._

_ We're still gonna travel, right? Get that major in quantum physics? Berkeley looks pretty swell, plus it's close to that cute little artsy fartsy joint. It might be cool to hook up with a band. Maybe in our twenties...the little kiddie look probably doesn't draw big crowds._

_ Wouldn't that be something though? On a stage. One voice...maybe two._

_ Put down those corny lyrics in a song? Yeah, we'll do that._

_ But okay, so finish snore-school as a junior. Do the education things and please the parental units._

_ Maybe double major. Developmental psychology or something. They might like that...and we might be better prepared just in case._

_ But nothing will happen. 'Cause I know me and I know you._

_ I swear, if you dated anybody this last year I'm gonna be so retroactively jelly. I mean, people in general are pretty excellent, but...think maybe we'll find out what it's like to go all heart eyes for one? Maybe...more than one? Yeah, that's way left field wishful thinking. Left field quadrant of the Milky Way._

_ The desert sounds nice. Or the mountains. Some place away from lots of light pollution. Theorize and eat pie. All the pie. Make a dark matter pie and it will be delicious._

_ I don't know what else to say, future me._

_ I don't know the future...but I know me. I know you. I know us. We're fine. We get happy like everybody and sad like everybody._

_ But hold on to that little card, okay? It'll make mom and dad feel better._

_ Well, guess that's it. Gotta go take my cup of goop and have goopy dreams._

_ Will be nice to get out. Breathe that fresh air. Be a running and gunning sophomore._

_ Looking forward to catching up to you, me._

_ Hoping you're somewhere that makes you happy, me._

_ Hold onto that...and hold on to you, me._

_ You're okay._

_ Love, Me...and eventually, You_

* * *

Merida had been on the verge of crashing right into sleep after recounting her emotionally exhausting childhood tale...but from the very first sentence, Saffron's words had captured her imagination. Eyes wide and bright with ill-concealed curiosity, Merida had been able to tell that her teenaged friend was becoming subtly more and more worked up with each sentence. What Merida was only just **now** realizing, shortly after one in the morning, that she had drawn Saffron into a warm embrace by the middle of the tale.

Voice alight with awe, Merida bopped a finger against Saffron's nose. "That was fuckin'...amazing. I mean, I always knew you had mad smarts, but...you wrote that letter a whole year ago and you still remember it word for word?"

Saffron blushed sweetly, thoughts swimming as little fluttering butterflies rose up in her chest. She, too, hadn't realized she had been pulled into a warm cuddle, but in finding herself there at the end of her tale, it was all she could do to rein in her million-watt smile from exploding into sweet, uncontrollable laughter. She shrugged, did her best to still her fingers even as they itched to roam over her friend's freckled collar. "I, um...I mean, it's just like lyrics, you know? You write 'em, then you hear 'em in your head. Then they just stick with you...right by the feelings you felt when you first came up with them." All at once, Saffron became acutely aware of how each part of her body was positioned...and every little spot where her skin met with Merida's.

_Oh, oh, **oh oh oh** my foot's squished between her leg things. Her **calf** things. Is that my left or my right? Oh shiddles, how do I tell the difference again?!_

_She's so so warm and...everywhere._

Merida chuckled affectionately, seeming to not be able to get enough of tapping her index finger against Saffron's nose. Each time Merida did that, her friend's cheeks bloomed rosy once again...even as in the back of her own mind, Merida could sense that on some level Saffron was experiencing some kind of intense reaction to the story she had told. Much like Merida, herself, had earlier. "Well, you know...they say that the best lyric writers know themselves." She practically purred, low and rumbling, while doing her best to rock each tremble she felt right out of Saffron. "Knowing the kind of talented verses you laid down for the album. Well, I'm sure as shit not surprised that you know yourself **damn well.**"

_I do. I do. I do._ Saffron nodded jerkily, suddenly finding Merida's piercing blue eyes entirely too overwhelming. Saffron muttered unintelligibly, before nuzzling her forehead against Merida's neck and fumbling her hands until they slid over her friend's shoulders. Her stomach twisted and flopped as every nerve in her body lit up. Little hairs on her forearms stood on end, and she strained to rein in her racing mind.

_Oh for the love of all the Beans in Beantown, remember every little bit of this fabulous lady, brain. Use those IQ points and grab everything. The smell. The skin. Soft here...and rough **there.** Oh shit, inappropriately long pause! Uh...**say something!**_

"So one day I thought, hey, better shoot a little pep talk to future me. Check that, you know, her and my and **our** priorities are still in line. Goals and little hopes and ginormous dreams of epic shenanigans. Tear a little hole in the fabric of space-time, when the matter **matters** enough it'll curve the curve and shazoom. You know?"

All of Saffron's words had rushed out in a frantic, elated volley. Merida blinked again, cheeks quite rosy from the rapid-fire warm breath rolling up against her neck, but she merely giggled affectionately and rocked her excitable friend some more. "I really don't know, Bean...but I trust that you do." A little shiver rolled up Merida's back, and she dimly realized her shoulders were a bit cold. "So then, college right outside of Frisco, huh? Then, you...wait, you're gonna graduated a year early?"

Saffron tittered, the frantically warm energy coursing through her body causing her teeth to chatter uncontrollably. She puffed out her cheeks, clenched them, and willed the sudden energy into her hands. "Shyeah I mean I could've done it this year by tripling up on Biochem and buck the heck out of my Sociology teacher for some independent study shiz even though I might miss a few AP duders and mom **was **all _honey it's the high school experience and it's okay to take a breath and just coast_ but like have you ever **ever** seen me coast?"

Merida's warm, affectionate energy was starting to flag. "Well, you **are** kind of my get-work-done role model there, Bean." She had given up trying to figure out just how closely her face resembled a tomato, but assured herself that the intimacy felt necessary. _She's just shaking like a leaf and...holy shit, her hands are chilly._ Pausing for a moment with her left hand just grazing Saffron's right, Merida forced away her personal misgivings and closed her hand. _We had our talk about trust. I trusted her with how to handle my pity party after telling her about Hans and growing up. She's...she's trusting me to be **me**, right now._

A whisper so tentative that Merida herself barely heard her own voice. "Are you uncomfortable right now, Bean? Feels like you're worked up about something...say the word and I'll go lock myself in the broom closet." The words were hot and somewhat bitter on Merida's tongue, but her chest swelled with a sweet ache, and that let her know she wasn't wrong.

_I'm the adult here. I'll control the situation and...keep her safe. Remove myself in a hot second if I gotta._

Immediately, Saffron shook her head, and both she and Merida winced when her forehead clunked against her older friend's jaw. A meek smile followed, after which Saffron stammered out an apology and wiggled her fingers against Merida's. "Sorry. N-no, you're fine. This...the best. Just cold, I guess. Feeling a lot? But a **good** lot, for s-sure." As if to demonstrate, Saffron leaned back just enough to make eye contact with Merida. She wiggled the fingers on her right hand, thrilling at the way Merida's warmer hand fit over top of her own so neatly. Saffron mustered a strained grin and swept her chilly fingertips back and forth against Merida's bare collar. Her voice stammered wildly. "Just c-cold. You're so warm. Puh-pretty."

_Everything's in the memory. It's all there. Is more okay? Can we...more?_

No sooner had the foggy, desire-laden thought flit through Saffron's mine, then she whimpered warbly and sank back flush against Merida's body. Her eyes never left her older friend's, and her ragged breathing eased ever so slightly. Eyes wide, mouth agape, and fingertips alight with warmth.

Merida never broke eye contact as she curled her fingers protectively around Saffron's, drew them up against her own lips, and exhaled. Each breath a billowing warmth, flooding Saffron's chilly digits with wholly unidentifiably hot tingles. First her right hand and then her left, back and forth with alternating breaths. With each one, Merida's own breathing grew more ragged, and she couldn't help but curl her toes and squeeze her legs protectively around Saffron's trapped foot.

Which was also chilly.

In between breaths, Merida struggled to croak out the question that her mind had been shouting louder and more urgently with each passing second.

"Saf."

Two breaths.

"The letter."

Two breaths.

"You're scared now."

Two breaths.

"Why?"

All of a sudden, Merida's heart leapt into her throat as, from head to toe, Saffron's shivering ceased. As if a switch had simply been flipped off, her hands stilled and her breathing quieted. Her eyes, however, lidded in a smolder that captured all of Merida's breathless attention.

One whisper, husky and with no room for misunderstanding. "I'm fine. I just love you so much...let me show you."

And with that, Saffron's warmed hands slipped out and cradled Merida's cheeks, before pressing her lips to her friend's agape mouth. Sliding up over Merida's body, Saffron brushed a thumb against a freckled chin and brushed in a languid stroke, down over her neck and settling in the groove of her collar bone.

Merida locked up, hands curled and now pressed between her breasts and Saffron's. Merida struggled to suck in a breath, which only rushed right back out of her the moment she felt Saffron's warm breath slip into her mouth. Managing to slip a hand free, Merida kept it curled protectively, and brushed it up along Saffron's cheek. The moment the teenager's tongue caressed her bottom lip, Merida's eyes fell shut.

_If I just give you what you want, I'm a bad person. _

Tears pricked the corners of Merida's eyes as heat flooded her body and sapped the will to move from her limbs. Aside from her curled hand, which continued to tenderly stroke Saffron's cheek.

Saffron kissed harder, desperate, guttural moans tumbling from her throat as she buried her fingers in Merida's hair. Squeezing and pressing and searching.

_A horrible person. _

When Merida finally grasped the presence of mind to slip her left hand out, she groaned

as it brushed right over a taut nipple...but shame crashed down all around her when Saffron's heady whimper followed. She responded immediately by taking Merida's trembling bottom lip into her mouth. Her teeth closed, trapping it in torturous heat.

_There is something wrong and every second..._

With a ragged cry, Merida thrashed and shoved her arms out blindly. Thoughts jumbled and blind from terrifyingly scorching pressure, she clawed one hand down over her face, only to find her mouth now contorted in a frightful, silent scream. Hot tears rolled down her cheeks. Her heart hammered away madly, and as she fumbled around clumsily on the sweat-stained sofa-bed, her hand slid down to find a six inch tear down the middle of her shirt.

Merida's fingers ached, and her collar hung limply from where she had torn it. An avalanche of self disgust buried all rational thought, and it was only after bawling herself hoarse for a full minute that a wisp of direction slipped through.

_Something is wrong. Wrong. Wrong._

"**Saffron.**" Voice painfully hoarse, Merida clambered to the edge of the sofa-bed.

Saffron lay curled on the floor, legs tangled in a blanket, and arms draped over her head. She clutched at her hair. She rocked to and fro. Her breaths, shallow and jerky, were almost inaudible over the harsh chattering of her teeth.

Crying out hoarsely, Merida lunged off of the bed and swooped down over her friend, hands roaming and trembling wildly. Her mouth contorted into a terrified, trembling frown, and in the hopes of receiving any clue to Saffron's condition, Merida pressed herself flat against the floor and crawled up until she could see her friend's face.

"Saf. Bean...oh god, oh **fuck**...say...something?"

The wisp of a whisper. Muttered over and over again in a frightened mantra.

"_Sick. Sick. Sick. Sick. Sorry._"

Eyes wide, but tear-free. Saffron stared right on ahead, but could see nothing. Her hands jerked erratically as she clutched her hair.

"_Sick. Sick. Sick. Sick. Sorry._"

Familiar, warm, strong arms carried her right out of _Vinyl for Losers_.

"_Sick. Sick. Sick. Sick. Sorry._"

Merida coughed hoarsely, fumbling with the other seatbelt for only a moment before swearing and wrapping her arms around Saffron tightly. The latter curled up on the seat of the off-white cab. "Zuckerberg Hospital, please step the fuck on it." Terror drained all urgency from Merida's voice as she huddled over Saffron and willed herself not to cry.

"_Sick. Sick. Sick. Sick. Sorry._"

_Whatever this is...I made it worse. I let things go too far and lost control and everything that happens now is all my fault. Do **not** make a god damn sound._

"_Sick. Sick. Sick. Sick. Sorry._"

True to her acerbic self-promise, Merida kept completely silent.

"_Sick. Sick. Sick. Sick. **Sorry.**_"

Her tears fell silently, too.

* * *

_Friday night, back in Rome._

_'Hope you have the happiest of birthdays, Saf. Our present for you might come a couple days late, but let your parents know I'm sorry about any hearing loss they get when you blast **this** album. Have fun sleeping over at the shop tonight with Mer, and make sure you take some time to appreciate how different and cool everything looks in there at night. Little bit of magic, no doubt._

_ Behave yourself, haha. Talk soon. ~Anna'_

It took a good thirty seconds for the birthday message to send, but once it did, Anna was able to dump her phone on the fuzzy mat next to the newly installed tub. Moments later, she was sinking fully underneath the hot water, bubbles tickling and clinging to her skin.

Only with the aid of bubbly, hot water jets was Anna able to look back on her afternoon and laugh. She slid further down, the cultured marble surface far more conducive to relaxing than the previous tub's cast iron exterior. The heat rushed against her face and she couldn't resist whining a bit as the water crept up to frame her face on the surface.

_Another bonus, it doesn't squeak and stick when I scoot my butt around. First class choice._

She hadn't been so certain of that four hours earlier, though.

_"Uh, Punzie? There's some burly dudes standing right here."_

_ "How do you even know that? You're supposed to be napping; **we're** supposed to be napping."_

_ "Well, they're blocking my sunshine, and I think they came in a big old…"_

_ "Excuse you, I'm the only sunshine you need. Elsa didn't mention anything about…"_

_ With that, the several men standing around in jeans, work boots, and plain white t-shirts all began speaking at once. In Italian._

_ "Wait...vasca da bagno? Oh...oh rats, it's here."_

_ Anna struggled to sit up as Rapunzel sat back on her lap. Anna couldn't help but blush and cringe sheepishly at being discovered napping in the garden by complete strangers. "Da bagno? Sorry P, my Italian's a little...ehh."_

_ But Rapunzel had already struggled to her feet, leading the work crew towards the house as she brushed off her mulch-covered back and legs. She hollered, laughter on her lips barely suppressed. "Nerdface! The tub people are here. I didn't know they were coming today."_

_ Elsa didn't respond, so after a minute of waiting, Rapunzel politely asked the work crew to take off their boots and join her inside. She turned to Anna, still sitting in the garden, and blew a kiss pressed against an index finger. "To be continued, little hottie."_

_ Anna buried her warm face in her hands, laughter heady and overwhelmed. She also was quick to realize she was in dire need of a bath...whenever the tub installation was complete._

Exhaling softly, Anna rolled her head to the left, then the right. Bubbles tickled her cheeks and smelled of fresh cherries, while her muscles tingled relaxingly against the little water jets massaging them. She suspected her stomach would be growling soon, and wondered if Rapunzel could use a hand making dinner shortly.

_Unless Elsa had plans for dinner. Or the two of them. Going out. But I haven't even **seen** her since Punzie got back today. I just...oh. Oh...**hello**, sneaky water jet. Oh...god._

Eyes sliding closed, Anna shifted and mumbled sweetly as a floor-mounted jet sent a stream of water up between her thighs. Warmth bloomed on her face, not nearly overwhelming, but just familiar enough to send her sinking beneath the surface one more inch. Her right hand, coated with bubbles, floated up against her chin, and she slipped an index finger between her lips lazily. With each shuddering breath, Anna slid a bit further down in the tub, and the teasing rush of water crept higher up her legs.

The warmth blooming in Anna's chest and all through her limbs suddenly struck her as intimately familiar. It felt just like Rapunzel's warm body pressed against her own. Letting out another trembling breath, Anna lightly trapped her finger tip between her lips. Her left hand skittered along her bare belly.

Beads of sweat mixed with water, and on the water's surface, the slight swirl and rocking of fluffy bubble piles were the only hints to any movement beneath. Anna managed a breathy sigh and smiled dreamily.

_She could walk in right now, slip out of that yellow sundress number, and just ease right on in here. Fit right against me, the way she always has. Oh, fuck...lower…_

Anna slid down a bit lower, mind buzzing dizzily as warm water lapped against her ears. She heard the distinct sound of herself swallowing thickly, slid her left hand lower towards the heat growing between her legs, and drowned out all outside distractions in favor of her hungry imagination.

_Oh...oh **god**, Punzie. Don't be gentle. Don't you...fucking...**dare…**_

The old bathroom tiles, stained and cracked in several places, creaked underfoot. Slow, shuffling footfalls trudged into the bathroom. Anna didn't hear them.

Fingertips tapped against a cell phone screen. Quick, pensive breaths, in and out. Still, Anna was oblivious.

The floor trim, faded from moisture damage, suffered another jagged split as a steel toed boot rapped it gently. A breathy, muttered curse followed.

Hot water washed over Anna's eyelids as she tilted her head back, exposing only her nose and her ajar mouth to the air. Gasping breathily. She slipped a finger between her folds and wasted no time sinking it in deep.

Just then, a digital voice trickled from the **other** nearby cell phone...the one which didn't belong to Anna. Low volume and victorious in tone. "Pokemon caught."

Elsa spun around, threw her arms up, and hollered joyfully. "Pikachu, your butt is **mine!**"

Anna's eyes shot open, she burst up out of the tub, and shrieked blindly as bubbles immediately covered her face. Water sloshed onto the floor and splashed clear across the bathroom.

Elsa screamed miserably, flung herself away from the sudden spray of water and noise, and fumbled her arms out as she collapsed on the newly installed toilet.

Both sisters bellowed frightfully for a full ten seconds. Anna failed to grip the sides of the tub with her slick hands and flopped back into the bathwater. She seemed unconcerned with her vision, which was still completely obscured, and focused on hollering louder as her grasping hands balled into fists and she swung blindly. Elsa's hammering heart lodged in her throat as, for a terrifying moment, she not only forgot what room she had walked into, but what house she was in. Miserable squeals leapt from her throat as her bare feet slipped on the spilled bathwater. Her legs flew right out from under her, and she collapsed from the toilet and onto the wet bathroom floor.

Rapunzel hustled up the stairs, bare feet pounding on the old floorboards as she shouted in panic. "Oh my **goddess**, what the shit you guys?! Hang on, I'm...**what.**"

Collapsing against the bathroom doorway, Rapunzel stared blankly at the absolute disaster before her for a full five seconds.

The next sixty seconds, all screaming was replaced by **her** riotous, tear-streaked laughter.

* * *

In order to get both the new bathtub and toilet installed, the girls had broken apart and removed enough floor tiles to account for the differences in size and shape of both. Several days later, after the new fixtures had settled against the underlying floorboards, Elsa and Rapunzel would be able to carefully pop out not only the remaining old tiles, but the old floor trim as well. Anna's task would be to haul them all downstairs, but there was no rush to finish everything in one day...that is, until half the bathwater in the new tub ended up on the floor.

After Rapunzel finished laughing and wiped the tears from her eyes, she stared down at the wet bathroom floor. She sighed, smiling apologetically even as Elsa had already snatched several towels from the rack. "Nerdface, you know that water already slipped in underneath the tiles, right?"

Elsa exhaled loudly, shoulders slumping as her hands squished against a pair of wet, green towels. She nodded glumly.

Anna, face still framed by wisps of bubbles, peeked out from inside the tub with lips pursed. "And that's bad because?"

Turning to look her sister in the eye, Elsa caught a glimpse of rosy cheeks and bare shoulders. She immediately stared back down at the floor, a frustrated little whimper on her lips. She heard Rapunzel take a breath, but held up her right hand, before muttering resignedly. "It means that if we don't get all the tile out tonight, tile **and** baseboard trim, mold might grow underneath. It's gotta be **all** dried out before we can put in new tile and...Anna, I'm sorry." Elsa pursed her lips and couldn't help squeezing her towels tightly, before crawling out of the bathroom. "I'll find a place that delivers for dinner and take care of this mess after. Take your time finishing up."

Rapunzel smiled in understanding at the crestfallen look on Elsa's face as the older woman clambered by her. Reaching down, Rapunzel let a hand trail along Elsa's back, and felt the weary exhale that followed. She watched Elsa lumber to her feet, wrap her damp but unbroken cell phone up in the front of her t-shirt, and tromp down the hall. Shaking her head a bit, Rapunzel huffed, and turned back to face Anna. She felt heat rise in her own cheeks, and quickly slid both hands over her eyes...but spread her fingers apart and peeked anyway.

Anna chuckled warmly, knees drawn to her chest as water sloshed around her belly button. Droplets of water glistened against her arms and legs, while a soggy mess of hair trailed down her shoulders and back. She smiled sheepishly, rested her chin on her knees, and cocked her head to one side. "My fault, too. I should've locked the door. Or just not freaked out. I'll...go tell her that, then you can give me official orders for what to do in here."

Sliding her hands down over her cheeks, Rapunzel nodded, and stared down at the damp floor for a moment. Amusement lit up her voice. "Good plan. But maybe you should dry off and put something on, first." She bashfully looked back over, and her stomach immediately flip-flopped at the way Anna was intently watching her. Rapunzel's eyebrows shot up coyly. "I mean...you don't **have** to."

Anna giggled richly, then shivered as something a little more than the cool evening air against her wet back sent a tickle right up her spine. The bathwater was only lukewarm now, but the comfortable warmth creeping onto her face was only rising as she shared a lingering stare with her cousin.

Unable to resist herself, Rapunzel's eyelids dropped, and she scratched a finger against the corner of her lips. "Must have been a pretty nice time for you not to notice our resident Pokemon hunter waltz right in."

Anna shuffled, damp hands wringing together as little clumps of bubbles slid off and plopped into the water. Her mutter was shy, eyes downcast with a hint of guilt. "Yeah, I was...getting comfortable."

Soon after, Rapunzel retreated from the scene, under the pretense of collecting the tools the trio would need to perform their emergency tile extraction. Her hands remained clasped and pressed against her lips, brow furrowed thoughtfully as she headed downstairs.

_Accidents happen, that's no big. And you're allowed to feel comfortable...you're allowed to feel good._

_ **I'd** like to replace all that negative with positive. Affirm the hell out of you until you can't even walk right._

* * *

"So **that's** why you had your face mashed against your phone for like, half of Pride."

Elsa yelped, bobbled her phone, and flopped against the kitchen counter. When she turned and dragged a hand through her disheveled hair, she blushed at Anna's apologetic cringe. "I think we're too good at sneaking up on each other."

"I'll close the door next time...promise." Anna chuckled weakly, fiddling with the collar of her pajama top. "Maybe I should wear a collar with jingle bells on it. Ariel knows which shops back home sell **great **collars and, um...accessories." She turned around and eased up against the counter, hand only stilling for a moment before loosely grasping the hem of Elsa's still-damp shirt. "I remember what you said about computer games. Back when we were in New York, I mean. That one...it's fun though, right?" Anna gestured lamely at her sister's cell phone, paused in mid-battle as an Eevee hopped around on-screen.

Two thoughts immediately crashed to the front of Elsa's mind, and she found she had to bite down on the tip of her tongue to keep either from spilling out. _I only screamed because you're so beautiful. **I** could wear a cat collar...I **would.**_ Cringing bashfully, Elsa flipped over to an online food menu, revealing the delivery order she had placed ten minutes earlier. "It's fun. It's...I don't know if you remember when Dad got us Pokemon Snap that one Christmas, but…"

Anna quickly nodded, her warm grin widening as she bumped shoulders with Elsa. "You couldn't believe there was a game about the same stuff as the cartoon." She slid a hand over her sister's right wrist and squeezed, thumb brushing against pale skin. A restrained yet happy little whisper followed. "I'm really glad it still makes you happy."

Elsa nodded dumbly, then floundered for a few moments, before launching into an impassioned little speech about how the three of them could play the game together. Anna warmly encouraged the idea, but insisted they may all have to be lassoed together in case one accidentally wandered off of a cliff in search of a _pokeyman._

The anxiety of their earlier surprise encounter melted away, leaving only comfortable proximity and a slowly growing desire to be even closer. Both blushed and babbled out embarrassed apologies when, from the second floor, Rapunzel shouted down a playful taunt.

"Is dinner here yet? Are you eating **without** me? Or is there some **other** kind of extracurricular activity going on that has me all alone up here and working?"

Anna and Elsa hustled upstairs, each with a witty retort for their teasing brat of a cousin. Neither, however, was aware that they had held hands the entire way up there...until Rapunzel pointed it out.

* * *

Isola Tiber, a small swath of land located right smack in the middle of Tiber River, wasn't nearly large enough for a marketplace or factories of any kind. The entire island, therefore, was dedicated to the sole purpose of providing residents and tourists alike with a scenic park and picnic destination. At three football fields in length and one in width, the outside featured a completely fenced-in macadam pathway. Pedestrians, as well as folks on anywhere between one and eight wheels, enjoyed the view across both sides of the river as they coasted around and around.

"That tree just jumped out at me!" In Ivan's case, though, the only view he was able to enjoy was the one five feet directly in front of his rented rollerblades. More times than not, he ended up locked into a straight-on collision with a fence post, a tree, or a bench.

Anna tried to snatch him out of harm's way whenever possible, but she seemed to be enjoying the feeling of being the superior rollerblader a little bit. "It knows you're thinking about branching into hand-crafted wooden furniture. Hah, get it? Branching?" Coasting to a stop by the narrow spruce tree, she made sure her friend's knee pads were cinched tightly, then guided him back out onto the path and into a gentle glide.

After an overcast Saturday morning, followed by rain which dragged on until shortly after midnight, Sunday had dawned sunny and warm. Anna counted her lucky stars at the good turn of weather, having come to the conclusion that wet weather and cooler than average temperatures played a small role in aggravating her post-withdrawal chills and general malaise.

_I got the box of vitamins from Korra...she's so damn thoughtful. But I don't want to just start taking everything before I know what does what. Punzie did say that vitamin D is like an artificial blast of happy sun rays, so maybe I'm low on that? I dunno, but it's a good place to start._

Chuckling as she felt Ivan tremble and clap his other hand over her left, Anna made sure neither of them drifted into the opposite lane, even as her thoughts drifted to other matters.

_They did say they wouldn't be out too late today. That Renaissance Collection museum and an early dinner, but I hope they take their time. Especially Elsa. She was so focused on trying to nail exactly the right look for going out...and I was totally honest when I said she was killing it even more than she did with her Turtle Doves clubbing outfit._

_ I don't think she's quite as into being all lovey dovey in public as Punzie is...but I **can** tell that Elsa really digs looking good **for** Rapunzel. It's...really sweet._

_ If I get to go out with them...**when** I get to go out with them...I'd probably be the exact same way. I...oh snap, hot dog dude at two o'clock!_

The moment Anna suggested pulling over for a hot dog lunch, Ivan was so enthusiastic in his approval that he nearly veered off into a rose bush. The pair coasted to a stop by a row of picnic benches, and Anna headed right off to pick up lunch. By the time she returned, she couldn't help but chuckle sympathetically as Ivan had yanked off his rollerblades and was massaging his sore feet. Anna thanked him for the thoughtful gesture of the day's activity, and he laughingly insisted that a loaded hot dog was all the thanks required.

_I should bring the girls here, sometime..._

Anna blushed when she realized her friend had already downed half of his hot dog, and had spoken up again. "...besides, it's easier to let your brain dig around ideas that are hard to think about, when you're doing something that feels **natural.**"

Nodding in understanding, Anna took small nibbles as her legs bounced automatically beneath the picnic table. She had grown accustomed to the still-present muscle twitches, and they only annoyed her somewhat, now.

If Ivan was aware of the discomfort, he didn't let on, but elected to move to another somewhat discomforting topic. "There's a great little open-stage jazz joint downtown, but I didn't know if you were comfortable getting back to music yet and I…"

Anna rubbed at a bit of ketchup on her cheek, then shook her head, eyes wide as she leaned over the picnic table uncertainly. "I...wait, did I tell you that? That I...it's not…" When Ivan waved a hand nonchalantly, Anna deflated, and let her chin rest against her folded arms. A sarcastic half-smile followed. "Right. Just one more sucky thing we have in common."

Ivan exhaled heavily, then nodded. "Yeah, no getting around that. It **is** a big pile of suck...but I promise it won't always be that way." He opened his mouth to continue, but winced and doubled over as he squeezed his right, swollen ankle again. With a grimace, he finished. "You'll play again. You'll sing again. Just...it'll feel right when your brain's ready. And in the meantime…"

Anna's nod was automatic, as was her weary exhale. She didn't have to say the words, as they had been part of her daily mantra for the last week. _Keep taking care of yourself and things will heal. Treat yourself good and you'll feel like you deserve good things._

Later on, Anna pressed Ivan for more insight into how often thoughts of alcohol led him to seek an easy distraction in the form of his partner, Dolores. His response made her gut twist a bit with guilt, but she was honest enough with herself to admit it was no surprise.

"Not as often as you might think, but more often than I'd like. Is what it is...and I've had fifteen years to get to this point." At that point, they were rollerblading back across the bridge to mainland. He didn't seem to require a steadying hand any more, but he still coasted over to Anna unsteadily and squeezed her opposite shoulder. "So don't compare your progress to me. Anyway, I've only got **one** lady in my life."

Anna had blushed at that, her ears ringing with warm at Ivan's well meaning laughter. She couldn't help but join in, her body posture relaxing in ways it only did when she was with somebody around whom she knew she could let down her guard.

_And that list of people is pretty damn small. I should probably talk to Elsa and Punzie some more about **their** support group back home. I don't want Ivan to feel like he's gotta be on twenty four seven Anna-freak-out watch. Maybe there's some other AA or NA folks, who are also like me. Like...us._

_ Come to think of it, Saffron's probably on that list, too. Hope her birthday was oodles of fun._

When Anna bashfully brought up her concern, Ivan assured her that networking with other relative daters would be good for her...but that if she **ever** found a sponsor to replace him, he'd cry for at least three days straight.

"Hey, maybe even four."

Anna had blushed again, assured him she had no intention of letting him off the hook, and swatted his shoulder for good measure.

Moments later, she was pulling Ivan out from a spectacular crash into a rose bush, all while babbling mortified apologies. She didn't let go of his hand until the two parted ways an hour later.

_Someday I'll be better...but I think I'll always need to feel like I can reach out. One week or fifteen years...we both need someone._

* * *

Elsa and Rapunzel were only halfway through the special _Women in Renaissance exhibit_, when Elsa actively chose to stop counting the number of times her girlfriend became enamored with a new work of art and elected to express her adoration in a kiss. The first four times she could tell Rapunzel was exercising restraint, as the kisses alternated between her cheeks...but when the pair reached Plautilla Nelli, Elsa could tell there was something different. Something extra special.

"**Sistah!**" Whooping joyfully, Rapunzel pranced over to the hallway featuring book illustrations, large-scale paintings, and other works by Sister Plautilla Nelli. Rapunzel wore a blue polo shirt and black coveralls bedazzled with plastic gems, which rattled every time she moved. With hands balled into fists and pressed against her collar, Rapunzel shuffled down one side of the hallway and up the other, excited gasps mixed with heady whimpers.

Every so often, she muttered something about one of her friends back home, before yanking out her cell phone and snapping a photo of a painting.

Elsa smiled and waved apologetically at other startled museum-goers, before adjusting her black hat for the fiftieth time that day and leaning by the water fountain. She continued to play **her** favorite game of the day: guess just what Rapunzel loved most about **this** artist.

_Is it...their faces? This one seems like she put a lot of thought into the emotion on characters' faces. Even though I don't understand what's going on in every scene...I still **feel.**_

Cheeks blooming crimson, Elsa's smile grew as she watched Rapunzel hop with such ecstatic vigor that her hair braid came completely undone. Elsa could only stare, heart thumping madly, as her cousin spun around and hustled back out of the hall. Hands gesticulating wildly.

_Oh, I should've known._

"**Lunettes!** Nerdface, can't you just see a humongous lunette over our headboard back home?! Carve it, stain it, something so flippin' Monet but with a sprinkle of Nelli ladies and…"

_I'm sorry for interrupting, mouse._

Rapunzel's breathless ramble was cut off when she came to an abrupt halt. Elsa couldn't help herself, immediately cradling her girlfriend's cheeks as she leaned down and captured Rapunzel's lips with a hungry whine. One hand slid up into undone hair, and with the other, Elsa brushed a rosy cheek.

Whimpering happily, Rapunzel wrapped both arms around her cousin's neck and stood on her tip-toes, deepening the kiss. She thrilled at the feeling of Elsa's tongue tentatively probing hers, and Rapunzel immediately lavished it with heated attention.

Only pulling away when she felt the distinct wobble that she knew belonged to Elsa's knees, Rapunzel offered a lidded smile and licked her lips. One hand teased the back of Elsa's neck, and Rapunzel shivered sweetly at how her girlfriend's hands trailed down to the small of her back, even in that public place. "I was talking, you know."

Elsa chuckled breathily, not in the least bit deterred as her fingertips prodded Rapunzel's back. "Go on, then."

Rapunzel's brow furrowed for a moment as her lips parted, but after several seconds, she grunted in frustrated perplexion. "Well, now I just forget." Her stomach clenched sweetly at the way Elsa laughed, low and husky. Shimmying her shoulders and puffing out her cheeks obstinately, Rapunzel scratched lightly down Elsa's neck, slipping beneath the collar of her shirt and trailing right down between her shoulder blades.

At that, Elsa wilted, burying her face in the crook of Rapunzel's neck and inhaling deeply. "It's so good being out here with you. Like...this." She let out a shaky breath, blushing as the warmth ghosted back against her own lips. "But when you're ready, I'd like to take you...**home.**"

If it wasn't for the strong hands supporting her back, Rapunzel mused she'd collapse in a dizzy, overheated heap. Suddenly, Sister Plautilla Nelli and her lovely lunettes were the last thing on Rapunzel's mind. Her quiet, croaked reply was full of promise as she lightly scratched the back of her cousin's neck again. "You can take me anywhere, Elsa. Right now."

Elsa shivered sweetly, before sidling up alongside Rapunzel as the pair made her way down the hall and towards the exit with a spring in their steps. This time, Elsa forgot to adjust her hat, which had slipped down to one side. She blushed warmly and laughed outright when she felt Rapunzel reach up and adjust it for her.

Elsa knew there was no more point in counting kisses that day. She was just about to give, and receive, a whole bunch. "Yeah. Home it is."


	124. Chapter 124

By late Sunday afternoon, both Anna and Ivan were tuckered out as they exited the cab by the train station. He had left her with several parting questions; ones which would weigh thoughtfully on her mind for days to come. Anna had attempted to leave the cab as well, but squeaked awkwardly when she felt Ivan gently push her back inside.

Anna's eyes widened a bit when she saw her friend pass a twenty dollar bill over to the driver, and she pouted feebly. "Hey, no...I'll walk home. You don't...ooh!"

Chuckling fondly, Ivan squeezed Anna's shoulder and winked. "To use an **old** favorite: I'm sore, take the cab. Talk tomorrow?"

Smiling in exasperated resignation, Anna agreed, and squeezed Ivan's hand for a long moment before he shut the door. Anna couldn't help but turn around and stare. It was only when the cab made a right turn and Ivan was out of sight, that Anna realized she was still smiling and had also been waving. She turned around, pinched her cheeks, and put on her seatbelt.

_I'm lucky._

The ride back passed in a blur as Anna realized how long it had been since she had gone rollerblading. Her legs were reminding her with every ache. Still, she couldn't help but sigh in weary relief while watching the buildings out the window get replaced by greenery.

_Exercise helps...and when I do so much I'm pooped, it's still better than withdrawal twitches and muddy brain._

Anna insisted the driver keep the seven dollars change, her eyes lighting up when she spotted the van in the driveway. _They're back!_

No sooner did Anna poke her head in the front door, then she called out. "Hey guys, I'm home. Um, back." She chuckled weakly upon hearing how croaky her voice was. After dropping her backpack inside the front door, the first thing Anna did was head right into the kitchen and retrieve the bottle of vitamin D pills Korra had sent her.

_'Powering up, thanks!'_ Alongside the brief text message, Anna included a picture of herself posing with the vitamin bottle, and sent them to Korra. Moments later, she was over the kitchen sink, three translucent pills in one hand and a full glass of water in the other.

Swallowing thickly, Anna couldn't help but let out an awkward, dry cough. She squinted at the pills for a moment, then licked at her suddenly dry lips. _Don't choke, dummy._ Her stomach did an uncomfortable little flip, and she quickly drained half the glass of water.

The pills weighed heavily in her hand. At first Anna scowled, but as the seconds ticked by, her shoulders slumped and she managed a worry-steadying exhale. Several calm breaths followed, during which she did her best to logically shoot down her brain's concerns.

_These are good for me. Lots of people take these. It's just a vitamin. Nothing bad will happen._

The only reaction Anna was momentarily confounded by, was the tickle in the back of her head. Her mouth, no longer dry, watered expectantly.

Suddenly, her hand was trembling. Anna snarled and slapped her hand against her mouth, downing all three at once.

_They're **different** pills so stop thinking they're gonna make me feel like…_

Eyes wide as a hundred different memories of swallowing painkillers flooded her mind, Anna doubled over and gagged piteously. She gripped the edge of the counter, leaned over the sink, and gritted her teeth even as her eyes watered.

_Swallow. Please relax. Don't get angry._

The moment after Anna managed another nauseous swallow, she whimpered feebly, and drained her glass of water. Her heart still pounded viciously, though, and after retrieving a dishrag from the adjacent draw and soaking it in cold water, Anna sat down on the kitchen floor.

She sucked in deep, ragged breaths. Draping the damp rag over her face, Anna tilted her head back and let the cool cloth lay against her flushed skin.

_Please, just breathe._

_ Please, don't get angry._

_ It's okay to be scared._

_ Recognize it for what it is...and let it go._

Three full minutes later, Anna balled up the dishrag and tossed it backwards. It slapped against the metal sink. Her eyes fell shut as the air against her moist skin continued to cool it. She continued to breathe deeply, fingertips massaging along both sides of her neck.

Anna couldn't help but imagine an artificial sun shining down nourishing vitamin D all over her skin at that very moment. She also couldn't help but wonder exactly where in the house Rapunzel and Elsa were, but like a bee to its hive, Anna's thoughts eventually returned to herself.

_It's okay to treat myself okay._

A small, trembling smile spread across Anna's face. She sniffled, then hiccuped.

_It's okay to love myself._

Eyes opening, Anna blinked one time, and gasped at the warmth of her single tear as it slid down over her cool cheek. She brushed it away gently. Even as a panic-driven ringing continued in her ears, she didn't fight it.

Anna got back to her feet, sniffed at her stinky t-shirt, and chuckled throatily. She sniffled again, a little glow of pride welling up in her chest as she headed to the staircase.

_It's **good** to love myself._

* * *

A heavy silence descended on the scene as seconds ticked by. Three women, suspended somewhere between pure shock, dizzying embarrassment, and scorching need.

The floorboards creaked underfoot as Anna gingerly took a half-step backwards. With hands raised as an uneasy smile spread across her face, she kept her eyes locked on the ornate bench by the foot of the bed.

_Oh hey, that little design pattern looks just like the little paw print Larry makes when he accidentally steps in his own poo. I wonder how he's...**what.**_

All at once, Elsa wound half of the thin, white bed sheet around her hands. She let out a strangled gasp, did a clumsy side-roll off of the bed, and jerked the blanket around her naked body just as her feet hit the floor. One corner of the blanket snagged on the wooden bed frame, however, tripping up Elsa as she flopped against the far wall. Just to her right, a painting featuring a field of wildflowers dropped straight to the floor.

Anna staggered, her smile faltering as her eyes narrowed. She swallowed thickly, eyes flicking in the direction of her sister's movement, while striving **not** to stare directly. She moved one trembling palm towards Elsa, swallowed thickly, and croaked out a warning. "Don't…"

Rapunzel shot her lover an amusedly impressed stare, her own bare chest still heaving with shuddering breaths. Cheeks flushed and forehead perspiring. A split second later, she snatched at the other blanket while simultaneously pitching her naked body to the left. She squealed miserably at the realization that **her** blanket was the bed lining. Securely wrapped around each corner of the bed, it didn't budge an inch, and Rapunzel flopped right off the bed with a dizzy bleat. "Gyah!"

Stumbling backwards yet another half-step, Anna whined when her heel caught in the doorway and she narrowly avoided a fall. She groaned, whipped her attention back to the bedroom, and held out her shaky palms. A second, slightly more stern warning followed. "I'm...**serious.**"

Elsa, meanwhile, had looked down and bashfully realized her breasts were still uncovered. She whimpered pleadingly. "Anna…"

Rapunzel struggled to push herself up from the side of the bed, but her legs wobbled with a tingly heat that drew a heady little whimper from her. She pressed her knees together, shivered at the slick stickiness between her thighs, and rose up unsteadily. Her eyes, however, never left Anna's...and despite the shock, her response was relentlessly teasing. "S-sexy...standoff…"

At that, Anna's shoulders sagged, and she chuckled wearily.

Elsa let out a heavy exhale, and despite the dizzying warmth on her face, she let her blanket slip down another few inches.

Still not trusting her own legs fully, Rapunzel cracked a self-satisfied smirk, and rocked back against the opposite wall. She couldn't help herself, pushing out her chest a bit before blowing a little kiss to Elsa.

With that, Anna leapt backwards and firmly shut the bedroom door. Her palms were uncomfortably sweaty as she pressed up against the other side of the door, eyes only widening slightly when she heard a surprised gasp on the other side...followed by unsteady steps in her direction. Barely able to contain her laughter, Anna issued a stern reprimand through the door.

"Sorry for interrupting. Dinner's in an hour; I'll see you both **then.**"

Rapunzel groaned over dramatically, her footsteps still unsteady as she grabbed ahold of the lower right bedpost. "Banana!"

Anna cleared her throat, the images of Elsa and Rapunzel naked and right in the middle of sex sending a lilting tremor through her voice. "I swear, it's **fine.** And if I even **think** you guys didn't take time to finish what you **clearly started here**...grapes. In shoes...**and** pockets. Every day, for a god damn year." Her whole body was lit up with a hungry warmth, and she took a moment to congratulate herself on not just shucking off her clothing and diving headlong into a fully unknown, but supremely attractive, situation.

_Of all the rooms in the house with thin walls, **this** would be the one with fucking amazing insulation._

Elsa's voice, bashfully cajoling, trickled through the door...and Anna blushed when she realized her sister had managed to tip-toe the entire away across the room without making a sound. The door creaked, and Anna blushed profusely as she imagined the blanket having slipped down around Elsa's waist. The shy lilt in her sister's tone suggested that could actually be the case. "Anna…"

Swallowing thickly, Anna opened her mouth, but found the most she could manage was to press an ear right up against the wood. Her toes curled in her sneakers as she leaned fully against the door. A single, outlandish idea tickled the back of her mind...and made her weak in the knees.

_If this was the kind of door that opened **in**, I could just give the knob a little turn. Pretend to fall back in...in there. With **both of them.**_

On the other side of the door, Elsa smacked her lips together. The sound was very faint, but Anna heard it, and slipped several inches lower against the door with a helpless little gasp.

Pressing a hand to the other side of the door, Elsa smiled encouragingly at Rapunzel, before turning back. Her shallow breaths ghosted against the door. "See you...at dinner?"

It was all Anna could do **not** to grasp the doorknob and twist. Her quiet reply, affectionate amusement laced with an undercurrent of wanting. "You bet."

* * *

Forty five minutes later, Rapunzel traipsed downstairs. She proudly wore the thin, white bed sheet tossed over a shoulder and cinched loosely at her waist, toga-style. Her cheeks were still bright crimson, nestled between which was a supremely satisfied smile. She didn't say a word, merely pulling out a chair and taking a seat, before staring intently at Anna.

A thousand different remarks danced on the tip of Anna's tongue, but she trapped it between her teeth in a goofy half-smile while slicing up several fillets of cooked salmon for her salad.

Minutes later, Elsa crept downstairs. Her cheeks were also rosy, and she fiddled with her pajamas until she reached the bottom of the staircase. _Oh, fudge...Rapunzel's pajamas. Of course._ The pajama bottoms only reached to the middle of her shins, and Elsa only gave the hem of the green and blue plaid top one pull before accepting that her navel would just have to deal with being visible.

Smiling dopily the moment Rapunzel turned to catch her eyes, Elsa stared down at her bare feet for a moment and licked her lips. The sweet, heated memory of hands grasping in her still-messy hair lingered, as did the familiar salty taste that Elsa knew belonged to only Rapunzel. She blushed, took a seat as unobtrusively as possible, then joined her cousin in looking over at Anna.

Seconds later, however, Elsa felt a gentle tug on her shoulder...just as Anna turned from the counter with a bowl of salad in hand.

Rapunzel grinned, eyes squinting and bursting with mirth, and pressed several fingers against her mouth. When Elsa's smile grew wider but her brow furrowed with uncomprehension, Rapunzel nearly laughed outright. She slid a hand across the table, pinched Elsa's right hand between thumb and forefinger, and carefully guided it to the older woman's mouth.

For a moment, the confusion etched on Elsa's face doubled. She blushed when her own fingers were pressed against her mouth. Rapunzel's hand lowered, and Elsa shot back a squint-and-grin as she let her own hand slip down, too.

_Mouse, I don't know if you're trying to tell me it was really good...**again**...but clearly you're trying to say something and…_

Elsa's fingers stuck fast to her sticky upper lip. Her face exploded with warmth and color again as her eyes went wide.

"Dinner is served." Anna's proud announcement was joined by her setting the metal salad bowl onto the table with a confident **_clang_**.

Suddenly Elsa yelped, leapt out of her seat, and clambered back upstairs to the bathroom. Her hand never left her mouth, and her nervously muffled explanation only came when she was half-way upstairs. "Next time just **tell me** it's on my lip!"

Smirking wryly, Anna shot Rapunzel an inquisitive glance, while trying not to let her gaze drift too far south. Rapunzel merely held up two fingers and slid them down over her lips. She also couldn't help but preen a bit and tug her makeshift toga downward several inches.

Anna couldn't help but bark out a hoarse laugh, warmth rising on her cheeks even more.

From upstairs, Elsa whined pitifully.

* * *

"**Whoa.** Tom Hanks, eat your Big heart out."

Anna wasn't sure how she had managed to climb to the top of the mahogany piano bench, but her eyes lit up as she gazed left, then right, at the gold-trimmed piano that seemed to stretch on endlessly in both directions. Her brow furrowed as she folded her arms and scrutinized the enormous instrument for a long moment.

Another uncertain glance from left to right followed. Eventually, Anna shrugged and gave an uncertain fist pump. "I don't know if I can lift this thing. It's bigger than the _Fillmore_, for crying out loud!" By standing on her tip-toes, she managed to grip the line of gold trim just below the cover, and haul herself up.

_Hmm, looks like a Steinway...and yep, that's it right there. Now then, just grip by the I and the W. Then I…_

Anna frowned, experimenting with several different variations of bending her knees, back, and elbows...but each felt incorrect. She growled and stamped her right foot against the gold trim, sending a shower of flakes down onto the piano bench.

_I forget how to do proper lifting form. I wish Korra was here to remind me...or to just help me lift this thing._

Wincing as her muscles twitched uncomfortably, Anna flopped against the key cover and whimpered miserably.

_Playing a little something would make me feel better. Just doing it...for me._

Overhead there came a shout, prompting Anna to look up. She leaned back, nearly slipped right off of her gold trim perch, and clutched at the piano cover while squinting up at the piano's top.

"Just lift the dumb thing, Monster!" First came Korra's voice, and a moment later, she leaned out over the top of the piano. She chuckled warmly, blushed a bit, and scratched a cheek. "I um...I'm sort of here on a date with Asami. Help a girl out with some mood music, pretty please?"

Emboldened somewhat, Anna smiled encouragingly and offered a thumbs up, before kneeling down to get a good grip. No sooner did she start her countdown, though, then another familiar voice interrupted.

"Jinkies...Merida won't smooch me unless there's some hella rad tunes going down. Don't leave me hanging like this, Miss Anna!" This time it was Saffron who leaned over the piano's edge and waved frantically.

One by one, Anna's friends all showed up to cheer her on. She nearly fell off of the piano when Meg and Ariel, locked in a playful argument over what kind of music Anna should play, eventually gave up and started making out anyway. Anna huffed, squeezed the underside of the piano cover, and strained against it for all she was worth.

It didn't budge. She worked harder.

_I...I want this. My friends want this **for** me. I should be able to just do it!_

From inside the piano cover came two more familiar voices; those of Elsa and Rapunzel. Anna's whole body locked up, sweat pouring down her face and back as she mashed her cheek against the wood.

"Banana's having some trouble. Should we...help her?"

"I guess there's no choice. Anna, honey? Come on, you can do it...we've got something in here that you're just going to **love.**"

Emboldened by their words, Anna let out a hoarse, victorious shout as she threw the piano cover back. Dizzy from the effort, Anna stumbled forward and threw her arms out to break her fall.

"This is what you wanted...right?"

Anna awoke to find herself face-down in an endless sea of pills. She screamed, but the sound didn't reach her ears. All she tasted was bitterness on her tongue. Elsa and Rapunzel's voices faded hauntingly, and the light dimmed as overhead the piano cover closed on Anna again.

"I guess she's happy with that."

"Yeah...well, at least we have each other."

Wretched heartache sapped Anna's remaining strength, and she wept silently even as she swallowed.

_I broke myself. The end._

* * *

Anna awoke with a start, eyes wide and bed sheets damp with sweat as her night terrors had caused her to thrash her way to the foot of the bed. She stared out the window, each scratch and whistle of the nearby tree's branches in the wind and against her window filling her stomach with unease.

She clutched two pillows to her chest, breaths coming in ragged gasps as her mind raced to separate dream from reality. Frightened as she had been, she reached out for the first vaguely familiar feeling that presented itself...and ran with it blindly.

_It never gets better. It never gets better. Your brain's worthless and your body's damaged. You'll never enjoy anything again because you abused yourself and this is what you...you…_

Spitting out a frantic snarl, Anna tumbled out of bed...whereupon her legs immediately gave out and she collapsed to the floor. Letting go of her pillows, she pressed her trembling hands firmly against her twitching legs and bit back the overwhelming urge surging up through her chest to bawl.

With each squeeze of her thighs, Anna struggled to ease her breathing, while warily sifting through her mind's torment for less frightening notions.

They were faint at first, but as she gradually collected more, they calmed her thudding heart considerably.

**_You don't even know how to do good things for yourself any more._**

_ That's...that's a lie. I took vitamins today. I shared thoughts that scare me with Ivan today. I...I didn't feel dirty for catching Punzie and Elsa having sex...and loving how they looked._

One by one, Anna did her best to counter her own negative thoughts. Gradually, they became less and less, until they just stopped flowing. By that point, she was completely exhausted, though...and the sight of her sweat-stained bed still prodded her with the taunt of more nightmares.

Lumbering unsteadily to her feet, Anna pursed her lips tightly, and made her way to the door. She didn't take any of her pillows, but kept her arms wrapped tightly around her midsection as though she expected more resistance.

'_Not as much as you'd think, but more often than I'd like.'_

Ivan's answer from earlier that Sunday afternoon came back to prod at Anna's thoughts as she trudged out of her single bedroom and down the hallway. From the moment she had awoken from her nightmare fifteen minutes prior, her mind had tormented her with the same tempting, guilty thought.

It was the only one that remained; the only one Anna had been unable to appease with a response.

_You'll feel better if you run to them. Go on...go and hide. Go and hide...and get addicted to them._

Like earlier that afternoon, Anna found herself standing outside the bedroom...while Elsa and Rapunzel were inside. Too drained to put up a fight against her lone remaining fear, Anna instead chose to place her trust in Ivan's advice.

_And I'll trust Elsa and Rapunzel, too. They wouldn't want me to hide the real reason I don't want to be alone tonight...they'd want me to share it with them._

Taking a deep breath, Anna turned the doorknob, and crept inside.

_Telling them the truth also means I'm being honest with myself...I'm being **good** to myself. That's always...always…_

"Anna?" Elsa's tremulous voice carried through the darkness, as both she and Rapunzel were wide awake and sitting up in bed.

Anna had been supremely confident that her nightmare and the ensuing emotional struggle had been sufficient enough to drain all the tension from her. Between the ethereal-like tone of her sister and the unsettling way that both Elsa and Rapunzel had not only been awake, but staring **at the door** when it had opened...Anna shrieked miserably and tumbled right to the floor.

* * *

The moonlight shining in from the double windows had been more than sufficient for Elsa and Rapunzel to see clear across the room, so when they both leapt out of bed to see to Anna, neither flicked on their bedside lamps. Within moments, they had Anna tucked in between the two of them.

Rapunzel was the first to speak, hands gliding comfortingly over Anna's curled up form as she spread out the Supergirls quilt over her frightened cousin. "Not the kind of thing you really want to see after a nightmare, I guess. Creepy staring across the room, all like **we've been expecting you.**"

The gentle amusement in Rapunzel's voice was obvious, and Anna couldn't help but nibble on her bottom lip as she shivered, unable to laugh.

That reaction caused Rapunzel to warble apologetically, before cradling Anna's head in her hands and peppering her face with kisses.

Elsa stared, eyes pensive and lips pursed as she combed a hand through her sister's hair. The conflictedness in her muttered reply was obvious, and she cringed afterwards immediately. "We heard you scream. I was halfway to the door, but...we **did** hear you."

Sighing raggedly, Anna mulled over her sister's words for a few moments.

Rapunzel didn't waste any time reacting as she sniffled, pressed a sloppy kiss to Anna's temple, then looked up to Elsa with tears in her eyes. She tried to speak, frowned as it was high-pitched and unintelligible, and sniffled again before forcing out her guilt-ridden admission. "I thought she wanted space. I...I don't always get it right." She turned back to Anna, wet cheeks brushing against dry ones. "You're okay. You're **okay.**"

Jerking back against the headboard, Elsa let out a strangled whimper as her throat clenched. She pressed her right hand against her mouth, stifling a sob...but the ache in her chest was too great. Without wasting another second, Elsa curled protectively around her sister and wedged her face in until her nose was mashed against Rapunzel's cheek. Wrapping an arm firmly around Rapunzel's chest, Elsa pulled both younger women close and spoke in a halting, heated voice. "I didn't...I'm not mad at...**Mouse.**" Turning her head so that her lips were smooshed against Anna's now wet cheek, Elsa blubbered insistently. "We don't always know the right thing to do...for you. To help. And I'm...I'm sorry every time that…"

Another breathy sob stole the remainder of Elsa's apology, but Rapunzel didn't hesitate to turn, press a kiss right between the older woman's closed eyes, and pipe up warbly. "Hey, I'm sorry, too. I'm the...the **sorriest**."

Despite herself, Elsa chuckled weakly, but it quickly morphed into a frustrated little grumble. "I didn't say you...it's not a contest."

Back and forth Elsa and Rapunzel went, their sniffles and weepy repartee gradually ebbing as each became unable to differentiate between each other's limbs...and Anna's.

It was right about the same time that Anna, tone sleepy yet affectionately playful, cracked wise. "This bed smells like sex."

Elsa and Rapunzel laughed merrily, holding on to Anna tighter.

Emboldened by the flood of warmth around and throughout her, and feeling quite far from her earlier night terrors, Anna shivered sweetly and whispered in earnest. "It's a great smell."

Rapunzel cooed warmly, planting kisses all over Anna's forehead. Elsa, meanwhile, let out a flustered sigh and buried her face against the back of Anna's neck...where she, too, kissed in earnest.

The rest of Anna's dreams that night were the sweetest of the sweet. In them, she managed to work up the nerve to ask Rapunzel and Elsa each on dates.

And when Anna awoke the next morning, still surrounded by that warmth, she vowed to make those dreams come true.

* * *

_Mood: fuck it why bother_

_ Mr. Crane apologized to me today...and I get why. These sessions aren't going to be like what a person usually has with their doctor. The point is to go slow, build trust, and get to a place where talking and being honest feels comfortable._

_ But we don't have that kind of time. We've got four weeks, which is eight appointments. Have to make the most of it. So when I told him not to hold back and dig right in...I know he could tell I was kind of scared. Am._

_ I mean, sure I had the shakes something hellish this morning, and there's no way he **didn't** see that, so maybe he felt bad...so after he said he wanted to talk to me about enablers, I sort of just took control._

_ By control I guess I mean I babbled like a moron, because there's so much stuff I left to Elsa and Rapunzel to take care of...and I feel guilty that **I** didn't handle it personally. _

_ But I guess I also feel sort of scared, because I know eventually I **will** have to handle it myself._

_ Because I **never** block phone numbers...but there they are, numbers one and two on my phone. Hans and Audrey...and of course I haven't asked Elsa about it. I don't have to, because...there's no point?_

_ Hans was my source, but I can't help feeling kind of sad about it, because he really was a good friend. We had a great time in class together. He stood up for me lots of times...especially on New Years Eve. Plus, he gave me his Fall Out Boy keychain...which I've still got back home, actually._

_ He got the band in. If it wasn't for him...I mean, yeah, right now all thirteen tracks are sort of in computer hard drive limbo. But that was him going out on a limb for us._

_ Like my doctor said, the stuff about me that's an addict...it's been there for awhile. Hans didn't make me an addict, but he did sort of enable me. I feel horrible about it...but I want to get better._

_ I'm not going to see him ever again...and that's alright. I'll deal...I have to take care of myself._

_ And not worry Elsa or Rapunzel. Or...Merida. Or anyone._

_ I spent the last twenty minutes talking about Merida, actually. Just...how bad I felt that **she** felt like she could trust Hans again. If I didn't get...no no no, just...I'm sorry. I have to apologize to her. Not for what I did...but I just feel rotten._

_ Dr. Crane let me stay an extra ten minutes. He deserves fifteen awards for gold star patience. He said we'll get to my other primary enabler on Friday._

_ Which is good, I guess. I **do** sort of miss my music class friend, but I get why I have to let him go._

_ But I don't care if Audrey was taking pills before we got together. Before I met her. Well, no, I mean I **do**...but now I feel horrible because maybe I was enabling her, too._

_ Sorry. I'm...not ready to really think about her yet. I almost don't even want to._

_ Not tomorrow...and not Wednesday. There's other things I want to be thinking about...and doing._

_ But first, Elsa and Punzie have to say yes. Separately._

_ Fuck me, my brain feels beat up after today's session. Legs are all jumpy again, too. Maybe I can just rest a little bit before going to help take down scaffolding outside._

_ I wish music made me happy like it used to._

_ Fuck, I wish I even **missed **it...but it's still just empty there._

_ Stupid emptiness...it scares me._

_ Always has._

_New mood: that one Bleachers song_

* * *

After waking up from her mid-afternoon nap on Monday, Anna launched a scouting mission. She quickly located Elsa in the upstairs bedroom doubling as a makeshift office. With three insulation boards fastened to the inner wall, and seventeen more to go, Anna felt confident she could leave her sister alone for awhile and come back later.

_Let me find Punzie first. I mean, not that I'm gonna ask her first for sure or anything. Just so I know where they both are. Because asking them together...oh god, my heart wants to explode just thinking about it._

Fifteen minutes later found Anna no closer to locating Rapunzel. She had searched through each room of the villa, combed through the vineyard, and even checked inside the van. Twice.

Swallowing thickly while making a feeble attempt at brushing the accumulated dust off of her workout clothing, Anna made her way back inside the house to find her sister again.

_Okay then, this is the universe telling me I should ask Elsa first._

Anna brushed a sweaty hand against the staircase bannister, halting twice when she swore her wobbly knees were going to give out completely.

_No...no pressure, right? We're just getting to know each other again. And what...what these feelings mean for..._

Arriving back at the bedroom where Elsa was still fastening insulation boards, Anna leaned against the wall by the doorway and let her eyes fall shut. Her mind's relentless needling was so incessantly loud that she didn't hear Elsa's quiet mutterings in the bedroom.

_It doesn't even matter where we go or what we do. But wait, **wait...**this is Elsa. **Of course it matters,** holy shit! I should've put more thought into this and I should just go hide in the basement and plan this out better because there's plenty of time and no rush and for Elsa it should be absolutely fucking **perfect** and why are my legs moving..._

In the next moment, Anna flopped into the doorway. Cheeks ablaze, she stared across the room as her lips moved of their own accord. She could no longer hear her mind's taunts over the dizzy ringing in her ears. "Elsa, would you...like to go out tonight? With me? I mean, or tomorrow, that's fine, too. Well, **any day**, really…"

Elsa gasped and turned away from a massive lump of fluffy insulating material. "**Oh.** Oh...Anna." Her eyes widened as they settled on Anna.

Gripping either side of the doorway so as to not collapse right then and there, Anna suddenly looked down at her sneakers as warmth flooded her face. Bashful earnestness captured her voice. "Any day. I mean, any time...any...where…"

From somewhere in the wall came a muffled coo. Then, in an explosion of fuzzy, yellow insulation, Rapunzel's head popped right out amid the fluffy padding. Eyes still shut, she spluttered for a moment, and shook her head vigorously. Padding stuck to her hair and face, with very little actually falling off. She grinned warmly, regardless, her affectionate plea lighting up the room.

"We'll finish this room later, Nerdface. Help me out, so I can flee the scene. I think you're getting asked on a date right now."

The dizzy ringing in Anna's ears only intensified as she watched Elsa help Rapunzel clamber out from inside the wall. Not even bothering to brush bits of insulation from her coveralls or hair, Rapunzel traipsed right out of the bedroom...but not before pressing a quick, itchy kiss to Anna's cheek. Along with hushed words of encouragement.

"Go get her, Nanners."

Anna was supremely grateful that Rapunzel didn't hang around, heading downstairs immediately. Turning back to head into the bedroom, Anna took a single step forward, tripped over her numbed feet, and collapsed to the floor.

_Yep...just as planned._

Suddenly, the only thing Anna felt was warm hands brushing her itchy cheeks...and Elsa's tremulous voice lighting up her **everything.**

"Of course. Of course I'd like to go out with you. Anywhere...any time."

* * *

Saturday morning back in San Francisco, Merida found herself in a rare predicament: being awake at the start of a weekend morning to greet the sun.

She very nearly tromped across VFL to draw the blinds on the front windows and block out the bright light, though...and she would have, if she wasn't collapsed on the sales counter. Arms folded, face pale, and thoroughly drained of energy.

Her thoughts, however, continued to torment her.

_The first time I met Saffron's mom was a week after New Years. I had stopped by to drop off the jacket she left at the shop, and her mom **insisted** I take a blueberry pie home with me. She didn't make 'em; I think she got 'em at the Safeway; but I was so fuckin' caught off guard that I actually spilled the beans about where she **was** on New Years Eve._

A brown-haired, Hispanic construction worker came in; one of the few Saturday regulars who Merida recognized. She offered a half-hearted wave, before dropping her face back against her folded arms.

Warmth flooded Merida's face, and she gritted her teeth.

_ Even after Elsa covered by talking to Saf's mom that night._

_ So she just says that she respects me coming clean about it, and promised not to tell her daughter. Of course I think my life is over, or at least my time hanging out with Saf is...but her mom just told me that she trusted **me** to look after the kid._

_ Fuck, I was so surprised...I might have sworn a blood oath or something. Like, god damn what an understanding mom...of course I'll look after Bean. All the time._

Ignoring the next three customers to pass through the door, Merida trudged over to the record player in the far corner of the store. Three singles lay against the machine: _Riders on the Storm, Won't Get Fooled Again, _and _Town Without Pity._ Merida snatched them up, handled them much more roughly than she would normally as she shuffled them haphazardly, then drew out the middle album.

Moments later, _The Who_ lit up the store. Several browsing customers clapped and hooted in approval, but Merida yanked her hood up as she slunk back to the sales counter.

_ It was a month later, when Saf and I were just leaving the theater after getting kicked out of Deadpool, that I met her dad. He was outside, checking the theater's security, and I swear to Great Green Buddha that when I heard Saf yell "Daddy!" Well, I saw she had been holding my hand and I just about died on the spot._

_ So Pops Kazuki asks for a minute alone with me, and the whole time I'm thinking, yeah here we go. Life over, he's gonna use his Dad powers to throw my ass into outer space._

_ But he just laughed. Shared a smoke with me. Told me that he thought I was **good** for Saf? Like...no matter how many advanced classes she took in high school, she was always bored...but she **never** complained about being bored any more?_

_ I swear he reminds me of Josh's dad a little bit._

_ Saf's got great parents. The best. _

_ And I respect the hell out of them for the freedom they gave her...but she is still a kid._

An uneasy chill swept down Merida's back as she rung up a _Tom Petty_ album for a newcomer. Three sarcastic quips lay ready at the back of her mind, but she couldn't bring herself to spit out any of them. From the back of the shop, the empty storeroom taunted her. The sight of the sofa-bed, still open and with bedsheets wrinkled and yanked off, made Merida double over in wretched shame.

_ They're right...no matter how smart she is, she wouldn't want to accept that she was bipolar. Even if the same thing happened last year. _

_ 'Everyone gets happy and everyone gets sad! It's no big, Mer...I know me.' She'd say something just like that...and why wouldn't she?_

_ Nobody likes to feel as though they have no fucking clue who they are._

_ But Saf's parents knew. They knew...but for just that first minute after they got to the hospital...they still trusted me. They said it wasn't my fault...but then they saw the lipstick on my face. _

Despite not having looked up once in the last ten minutes, Merida still knew exactly where every customer was in the shop. The moment the last one left, she cried out hoarsely and smashed a fist against the countertop. A second cry followed, during which Merida choked out a sob afterwards. The tears pricking the corners of her eyes were hot against her arms, and she mashed her face against the counter before delivering a third blow.

The cash register rang discordantly as the drawer shot out from the harsh vibrations.

_ I didn't even know it was there. It was the same shade as Saf's lips normally...and I wasn't even **looking.**_

_ It was her disease. The...disorder thing. That...**kiss**...it wasn't Saf, and I fucking knew that. She didn't fuckin' force herself on me, and I wasn't gonna tell Mom and Pop Kazuki that she did._

A thick, loud swallow. Wet sniffles. Two more pounds against the countertop, followed by Merida sending an angry slap against the front of the cash drawer, slamming it shut.

_ They didn't accuse me outright...but I knew what they were thinking. That's why I didn't even try to defend myself...of course I'll leave Saf alone._

_ Forever. _

_ That's a no-brainer._

_ I'm just fucking angry that I let them down...hurts almost as much as letting **her** down does. She trusted me. **They**...trusted me._

Pursing her lips tightly, Merida let out a pathetic growl as she forced her head back up...just in time to see an old woman stare in surprise before whirling around and hustling back out of the store.

_ And I won't visit her in the hospital._

_ Even though I want to...so badly._

_ I don't even know what Saf's going through. I...fuck it._

Smacking the side of the cash register one last time for good measure, Merida stormed off to the back room. The urge to collapse on the bed she had been sharing with her friend only hours earlier shot through her in a hot, dizzy wave.

_ Where's that JD. Shit, I hope Anna left some for me._

Fumbling with the safe next to the refrigerator, Merida noisily rummaged around several shoeboxes filled with receipts. Her whole body went slack at the sight of a glass bottle half sticking out from the top of a brown paper bag.

_ Don't think about her. Don't think about her parents. Don't think...about anything._

Exhaling hotly as another tear slid down her face, Merida snatched the bag.

_ I wish Anna was here._

A moment later, Merida was tromping down the middle aisle of the store. She glared at the young man who had just come in, before bellowing out a string of obscenities that continued for long after he had turned and fled.

_ I'm sorry, Bean._

With the front door locked, Merida paused, and drained half of the bottle before staggering weepily back to the storeroom. She collapsed on the sofa-bed, tears soaking into the sheets, and wept. Waves of shame crashed over her as she fumbled with another sheet, drawing it over her curled-up form.

_Nobody else is coming in today, anyway. Just...me._

Seconds later, Merida realized she could still smell Saffron on the bed sheets. At that point, her hushed sobs became agonized wails.

_It didn't have to happen that way...I fucked it all up._

* * *

"I...I always wanted to hold your hand." Immediately after the bashful admission, Anna blushed and rolled onto her right side. Her cheek sank down a bit between Elsa's thighs, and Anna gasped sweetly when her sister's fingertips trailed down the side of her face. They came to rest on her jawline. Anna shivered, pressed her cheek so that she sank just a bit more into the comforting warmth of Elsa's lap, and fumbled for words. "When we were little, I mean. I knew it was the kind of thing sisters did all the time...but at the same time, I knew it meant **more**."

Elsa let out a shuddering breath, quite certain that her legs had gone numb and even more certain that she didn't care. "And every time I just thought: it's all over my face. If **anybody** looks at me, they'll know what I'm thinking. I…" Ducking her head, Elsa couldn't help but nibble on her lower lip as words escaped her. She stared down, instantly relieved at the certainty in her sister's eyes.

Anna hummed thoughtfully, but before she could respond, Elsa's fingers tracing her jawline sent heady tremors racing down to her feet. A dopey grin spread across Anna's face, growing larger still when her grasping hands found Elsa's other hand. "Then you'd pull away. But sometimes, you wouldn't." Her voice lowered as she kneaded Elsa's hand between hers. "Your hand would get so warm."

Responding with a warbly sigh, Elsa hunched over further while carefully drawing individual hairs back behind Anna's right ear.

"**And** sweaty." The amusement in Anna's voice was apparent, and she giggled sweetly when the tip of Elsa's loose braid tickled her cheek.

At that, Elsa chuckled throatily and laced her fingers with Anna's. "You still held on."

Nodding and humming in reply, Anna's stomach clenched as she felt Elsa squeezing her hand tightly. Another glib retort was on the tip of Anna's tongue, but she paused for just a moment. Her toes curled in her sneakers as Elsa's left hand traced a lazy arc over her scalp, ending just as fingertips brushed over a white hair-covered scar. Anna whimpered helplessly, squeezing with both hands as a shuddering sob fell from her lips. "There. Oh...**oh.**"

Elsa let her bottom lip quiver freely as she brushed fingertips along the bumpy little patch of skin. She blinked back tears and drew several steadying breaths, the warmth from her sister's squeezing hands almost matching the warmth of exhales pressed against her jeans."Talk to me. Talk to me...little lamb."

Chuckling wetly, Anna's eyebrows knitted as another breathy sob slipped out. For a moment, the corners of her mouth turned down as the sudden melancholy amidst the sweet moment piled on mounting frustration.

_Please be patient._

_ Please be...kind._

When at last Anna spoke, it was with a pensive, exhausted smile. "When I think about how I...how I almost threw this all away…" She shivered again as her frown reappeared, but this time, Anna didn't question it as she let out another croaky sob. Mashing her face against Elsa's leg, Anna briefly scuffed her sneakers against the floor in an attempt to inch even closer.

At first, Elsa's eyes widened as she slapped a palm to her lips, stifling an overwhelmed whimper. In the tearful blink of those eyes, though, her fingers were once again buried in Anna's hair and gently stroking the scar beneath. Elsa doubled over, heart thudding madly as every part of her cried out for the same response.

_Protect her, protect her, **protect her.**_

"You're here. You're here, I love you...just breathe, little lamb."

Reacting instantly to the affectionate nickname, Anna's shoulders shook as she wrapped both arms around Elsa's waist and held on tight.

Minutes passed in shared warmth and affection. Gradually, shaky sobs ebbed and were replaced by ragged breaths breaths amid Elsa's continued whispers of encouragement.

"Good girl."

"You're so strong. I can feel it."

"You deserve good things, little lamb."

For a moment, Elsa's voice faltered. Her blush intensified and she couldn't help but cringe self consciously before posing the late-in-coming question her mind shouted at her. "Is that nickname, um...is that okay?"

Anna's entire body sagged as she spoke her happy, muffled response right against Elsa's thigh. "Fuck, yes."

The warm breath drew a full-body shiver from Elsa, and she found she had to narrow her focus to keep her hands from exploring any further south.

At length, Anna turned her face just enough to ensure she wasn't speaking right against her sister's leg. Voice self consciously sheepish. "You really want to date this crybaby?"

Elsa giggled dryly, ignoring the pop in her back as she hunkered down low enough to press a kiss to Anna's cheek. "I want to do everything with this crybaby." Her earnest intimacy made her voice hoarse with overwhelmed affection. She kissed again, hands slipping down to caress Anna's neck tentatively. "I've **always** wanted...this crybaby."

Dizzying warmth flooded through Anna's body and tied her tongue in knots.

_How you've grown in the last thirteen years._

_ How you've changed in the last eight months._

Dimly aware of having passed the responsibility of coming up with a date activity to Elsa, Anna found herself utterly fascinated by the way her hands pressed so naturally against the small of her sister's back. There was no hint of the timid shell of a woman Anna had met back in October. When she realized just why Elsa felt so natural and familiar...Anna wept again.

_With Punzie's help...you found yourself again. My sister. But now you're so much more…_

_ ...and I want to know every bit of you._

* * *

With plans no more specific than to head into town together the next day and see what looked interesting, Anna had left Elsa to finish the wall insulation extraction. Once the heady joy of posing her first sister-date question had slipped away from Anna, she immediately found it replaced by seven kinds of ecstatic terror as her mind helpfully supplied endless ways she could screw up the actual date.

_Going too fast! Need to talk about this for, like, fifteen years before...**we don't even understand our feelings and…**_

Elsa, sensing Anna's sudden anxiety, hadn't protested one bit when she had been towed out of the room and down the hallway. Only when the pair reached the staircase did Elsa cough quietly, grin self consciously, and speak up. "Do you...want me to stay with you until we go out tomorrow?"

If not for her clammy hand grasping Elsa's, Anna would've tumbled right down the stairs. She whirled around and blurted out an apology. "Shit, sorry. Yeah, the last thing you need is to be joined at the hip as I enter legendary levels of freak-out…" Desperate for any form of distraction, Anna absentmindedly wrapped the bottom of her t-shirt around what she perceived was Elsa's now Anna-sweat-stained hand.

_Wipe. Wipe. No but really there's so much I want to tell her about what's been going on this year just to be honest and…_

"Anna." When Elsa chuckled, her whole body shook, and she swiped a thumb against Anna's cheek affectionately. A bashful admission followed. "I'm nervous, too. It's...it's okay."

All Anna could do was stare dumbly and nod, her sister's last words sticking with her long after Elsa had turned and disappeared back into her work room.

_We can be nervous together._

Now one pressing question lighter and one dry throat heavier, Anna tromped downstairs. Her body was on autopilot as she powered on the crockpot, dumped in what she hoped would be a delicious stew several hours later, and took loud gulps from the kitchen sink faucet.

_Elsa was always going to be the more difficult of the two._

After wiping her forearm over her wet mouth, Anna let her legs carry her out to the front porch. Across the property, the sun was slipping below the treeline, and a cool breeze kicked up and carried the promise of a brisk summer night.

_Even though I went looking for Rapunzel first...I didn't really want to find her first._

Despite the cool evening air, as well as the chills flitting up and down her body, Anna still stared down at her t-shirt collar. A faint, dark spot of sweat had soaked through. She flicked at it once, twice...then promptly forgot about it entirely as her attention was drawn back out to the freshly mulched garden.

_She knew it, too._

Rapunzel didn't budge from her spot, seated cross-legged atop a spare pile of mulch underneath the living room window. Her cheeks pinked when she felt Anna flop down next to her, shoulders brushing and knees tapping together. She gasped sweetly when strong arms encircled her waist.

"You and me...we've been on dates before."

Rapunzel managed a bashful nod, slumping against her strong younger cousin as warm breath tickled her collar. "Uh huh."

"Together." Eyes wide as seven years of memories scrolled by; each a warm, sure support to the undeniable truth unfolding before Anna.

Again, Rapunzel nodded. She shivered from head to toe at the way Anna firmly squeezed her. It took a moment for Rapunzel to find her own voice, loving pride punctuating each word. "Even if I didn't say it out loud…"

When Anna felt her cousin shiver, she held tighter. Her heart thudded out a strong, strangely confident tempo. She heard herself finishing Rapunzel's idea without any hesitation...and she didn't one question her words. "...I knew what we were doing."

Another chill swept through the air, but neither Anna nor Rapunzel felt it. Toes curling from the electricity of being held in such a possessive manner, Rapunzel giggled sweetly. "Still. Doesn't mean a girl doesn't want to be…" The moment she turned, Anna's intent, focused stare stole Rapunzel's voice completely. The brunette nearly swooned as a hand glided over her cheek, magnifying the flush across her face.

"Want to go out with this shmoe?"

In the next second, Anna found herself flat on her back again. Her whole body lit up with warmth as her world shrank to fit three simple things.

Rapunzel's joyfully affectionate laughter.

An avalanche of kisses.

"Yes. Yes. Yes. Fucking **yes.**"

The sun may have been setting, but Anna swore it could never fill her body with the kind of warmth that her cousin was.

_We've always been a little bit 'us'. Nothing's gonna change...except that now we can be 'us'...**out loud.**_

* * *

Elsa couldn't help but congratulate herself on what was either impressive mental fortitude...or a stunning display of willful ignorance. She had managed to coast through a late dinner, followed by several spirited games of Yahtzee, without so much as worrying one bit over what bringing her sister into the relationship with herself and Rapunzel would mean. For the two of them...**and** for Anna.

It was only when Elsa was gently shaken awake by Rapunzel late Tuesday morning that the fading scenes from a dream-memory caused her anxiety to ratchet up to an eight out of ten.

_I know we won't do this perfectly, but I feel like there's something I'm missing here and...oh, did Mouse already take a bath? Her stomach smells like a dream…_

Moments later, Rapunzel had coyly informed Elsa that she'd been murmuring in her sleep for the last hour.

"Something about a rocking couple? Boulder rolling pookies?"

By then, Elsa realized that she could no longer hide from her growing apprehension, and begged Rapunzel to help narrow down the choices for the Anna-date outfit. Rapunzel readily agreed, and sent Elsa off to the wardrobe closet with a peck on the nose.

"You aren't nervous about today, right? Well, okay, I mean yeah you probably are. I **know** I am, but then again I guess I **also** knew that no matter how slow we all went it was always gonna seem like warp ten with a…" Rapunzel's voice trailed off, and she bit back a giggle as she watched Elsa glance out the bedroom window.

Presumably, Anna was out back hauling building supplies across the vineyard. Rapunzel surmised that the two making eye contact while Elsa was just in her underwear was the only thing that would cause her to yelp heatedly and tumble into the closet. Tracing an index finger along her bottom lip, Rapunzel smiled faintly and directed her attention to the mile-long texting history she had with Nick and Sarah, respectively.

_I know you'll talk if you need to talk, nerdface. But even though I know this is like reading the recipe for baking a casserole right before I slap together a homemade pizza...I need to get **my** brain working, too._

For thirty minutes, Elsa spitballed whatever ideas barged their way to the forefront of her mind. Caught in a loop of self-doubt, not one time did she step out of the wardrobe closet to show off one of her outfits.

Rapunzel knew whenever an outfit was dismissed regardless, as each dismissal was preceded by a frustrated grumble alongside said outfit sailing out of the closet. The heap of discarded clothing was becoming quite impressive. It was almost as impressive, to Rapunzel, as was the fact that every one of Elsa's concerns were relegated to that very date.

"I don't know. I don't know! I know she asked me to pick the places because she wants **me** to feel comfortable and have fun, but I don't want her to be bored while I'm going gaga over Mister AncientArchitect McLotsOfPillars number thirty seven in the city. She deserves so much more than…"

Elsa cut herself off abruptly in order to whine, stamp a foot petulantly, and hurl both a black skirt and a red _Horde_ emblazoned turtleneck across the bedroom.

"So of course I tell her not to worry and that we can just mosey around the city. Let the fun things just come to us. Jeeze Louise, I even **said** mosey...the only thing that's **moseying** my way is...is...oh that's just **fabulous.**"

Out sailed a pair of stonewashed jeans, which Rapunzel retrieved from the foot of the bed. She had to scrutinize them for a full minute before spotting the small tears on each knee, and only at the last moment was she able to stop herself from insisting that the look would look more than attractive on Elsa. Chuckling lovingly, Rapunzel traced fingertips over each tear, before dropping the jeans back onto the discard pile and returning to her reading.

_It's not **me** she's trying to nail the look for, though. _Scrolling through several pages of traded text messages with Sarah from five years ago, Rapunzel fidgeted with the drawstring on her pajama pants. _Hmm, a hmm...that's an okay metaphor, but I needs me some material to make it work. Material, material. Modeling…_

When at last Elsa staggered out of the closet, she sported rumpled sweatpants and an oversized _SFAI_ sweatshirt. Having worn herself out for the moment, she slunk by the open window, not noticing Anna still in the vineyard and brandishing a shovel at several persistent bees.

At length, Rapunzel spoke up. She hadn't been alerted to Elsa's presence by her approach so much as the sudden lack of frantic fretting. Without looking up from her phone, Rapunzel mashed in a few words of thanks to her old beaus, and patted the pile of pillows next to her. "It's safe in bed, honey." Abandoning her phone for the time being, Rapunzel snatched a container of green Play-doh from the nightstand and waggled it while grinning invitingly. "Whatever you're worrying about...it's more than just the words I'm hearing, I think."

Elsa let out a defeated groan and flopped face-first into bed. After inching her way back up alongside Rapunzel, but still no closer to finding the words she lacked, she let out an amused gasp when a lump of clay was dropped into her hands.

A full minute of silence slipped by, with Elsa lazily scrutinizing the lump of clay as she turned it over and over in her hands. Her agitated breaths quieted considerably when she felt Rapunzel's cheek press against her shoulder. Blonde hair trailed over Elsa's collar, ticking her skin, and she shivered as a primal form of relief welled up in her chest.

_Think simple. If I can't say it...maybe I can show it._

Several moments later, Rapunzel blinked abruptly, then stared at the green clay-ball held inches from her nose. She grinned warmly, bumped her nose against, it, and shuffled closer against Elsa's side.

"This is Anna."

Rapunzel counted it to her credit that she didn't burst out laughing at Elsa's matter-of-fact declaration. Instead, Rapunzel merely nodded, rolled up the bottom of her cousin's sweatshirt until a pale belly was exposed, and gently pressed another piece of clay down into an oblong pancake. "Go on."

Staring for another long moment, Elsa shivered unabashedly at the cool clay and Rapunzel's touch. Setting her little ball of clay in her belly button, Elsa wiggled it with an index finger for a few seconds, before tracing that same finger several inches north...until it brushed against Rapunzel's hand.

Letting out a shaky exhale, Rapunzel slowly slid her hand off of her clay pancake. "Go on, Miss Metaphor. What's...this?"

Elsa's immediate reply oozed confidence as she traced a finger down the middle of the flat piece of clay. Confusion flashed across her features right afterwards, though. "It's...it's us. Oh...oh, no, **no**, that's...not right." Tracing her finger up and down the middle of the clay slowly became kneading a groove into it, which became deeper and deeper as her brow furrowed more and more. "It's not us." One quick, hard pinch split the clay disc in half, and Elsa puffed out her cheeks as she gave a little fist pump. "It's you and me."

Rapunzel bit down on the inside of her cheek, but she still couldn't resist a playful little pout and whimper. "We gotta break up, then? Your metaphors wound me, nerdbutt." Rapunzel quickly came to regret her little jest.

Squawking meekly, Elsa smooshed her palms against Rapunzel's cheeks as her gaze darted between the split clay disc and the little clay ball. "No! No, no...**crap on this!** I had a whole little thing in my head and it almost made sense." Wasting no time, Elsa snatched the clay ball and dropped it between the split clay disc. Her voice oozed miserable defeat even as she tried to salvage her little idea.

"You and me. Anna goes...here."

"Wrap me around like this. Then you, you go this way."

Rapunzel could only stare on in rapt fascination as Elsa wound the two strips of clay representing each of them around the clay ball that represented Anna. "So we smother her with love and stuff? I can dig that."

Huffing in frustration, Elsa quickly folded her arms over her chest just for a moment, before spreading out her palms in such a brusque manner that she slapped the clay blob down over her stomach and between her thighs. She blustered pathetically. "Like a pig in a blanket...I mean, no, **no no!** I was...I was going somewhere with this!"

Pressing a kiss to Elsa's shoulder, Rapunzel very nearly spoke up to console her flummoxed girlfriend...but her voice left her when Elsa snatched the blob of clay and raised overhead.

"We have to...have to...become something new." Elsa only hesitated for a moment, her wide eyes locking with Rapunzel's, before she squashed the clay in a clenched fist. Her voice slipped down to a pensive whisper as she watched the mangled pile of clay fall from her open hand and back onto her stomach. "We'll become something new...together?"

Minutes later, Elsa wasn't quite sure why Rapunzel had snatched the mangled piece of clay in order to store it in a nightstand drawer. The fragments of her hastily concocted metaphor clung to her thoughts, in no way dulled by the kisses Rapunzel was trailing along her cheek, neck, and shoulder. Elsa just laid there, eyes wide and staring up at the ceiling, even as she wrapped an arm around Rapunzel's shoulders to hold her closer.

Warmth coursed through Rapunzel's body as she traced her fingertips along the cool expanse of Elsa's stomach, where the clay had rested only a short while ago.

_I'm not trying to distract you, Elsie...I'm really not. But you just said it better than I **ever** could...and you're exactly right._

After pressing several tender kisses to an earlobe, Rapunzel's lips parted, but all she could manage was an emotional squeak as all of her words lodged in her throat. She settled for several more kisses as she tried to compose herself.

_You worked it out on your own, after all. It's not us and her...it's individuals. We keep what we have...but we make it into something new. Something more delicate. Something messy. Something...all ours._

The little knot of worry that had been teasing Rapunzel also loosened.

_I don't need to have all the answers. Nobody has all the answers._

This time, it was Elsa whose thoughts wandered even as she naturally comforted her cousin. She trusted that Rapunzel would eventually find the right words for the situation...or at least politely inform Elsa that her metaphor was wholly unrecognizable.

_But I think it's right. It feels right...and that **knowing** that...makes something like a first date not something to worry about…_

Rapunzel's continued kisses drew a sweet crimson blush to Elsa's cheeks, and she suddenly stopped worrying about what she was going to wear.

Outside, Anna shrieked and cursed out every bee in a hundred mile radius. Elsa's smile grew, as did the warmth blooming in her chest.

_It's something to celebrate._

Only after Rapunzel shyly revealed that the metaphor had also turned her on, did the blush on Elsa's face grow too warm to contend with. She promptly scooted across the hall to grab a shower, but not before kissing the breath out of Rapunzel.

_Don't be afraid. Communicate...and grow._

* * *

_Date: Tuesday, July...something. Don't remember right now and not gonna get mad about it._

_Mood: Blink 182 - First Date._

_ Look out, self. Feeling too good. Feeling too...excited. I almost thought I'd have to force myself to write today. Hell, even though I ended up sleeping alone last night, I **still** woke up three times standing at the door._

_ I wanted to be with them, right then. I felt so good...so good good **great.**_

_ Then I woke up this morning in a pile of sweaty sheets, skin ice cold and legs twitching like a god damn Gummy Bear. I slapped the nightstand, knocked a lamp over...and **then** I got mad._

_ Yeah, **after**wards, I got...pissed. At myself._

_ I thought there'd be a bottle right there...but there wasn't. I didn't want a fuckinng pill...but I did, at the same time._

_ So even on this legendary day, the day where just **thinking about** being out in the city with Elsa makes me want to throw up a hundred lunches. With how I think about her...and wondering...what she's thinking…_

_ So yeah, didn't sleep much, woke up feeling like ass, worked all morning just for a fucking distraction...and now I'm stinking up the guest room until it's time to get a shower._

_ Nothing like last minute addiction bullshit to remind me...that it'll **always** be around. But that's...that's just the way it is._

_ Breathe, dummy. I mean...just suck in air._

_ When I went past the big bedroom, I heard Punzie laughing...and I felt guilty. I wanted to just barge right in there and forget I was feeling bad earlier._

_ But that would be, like, using them to forget...I don't want that. I won't let it happen...that way._

_ I nearly texted Merida to freak out. Then I almost shot Korra a message._

_ By the time I remembered that I probably **could** complain to Saffron, I was like...she's busy. Haven't heard from her since her birthday, so she's probably got a ton of stuff going on._

_ No point in worrying her when I'm all the way the hell over here._

_ Feels like I'm making a first impression today. I'm not, that's fucking silly...but it still **feels like it.**_

_ Don't be a space case today, please don't. Just breathe in, breathe out, and...try to enjoy shit. It's all new._

_ Is it cool if I hold your hand?_

_ Would you guess that I didn't know what to wear?_

_ Fuck. Fuuuuuuck._

* * *

In the end, Elsa left the decision of her outfit that day to Rapunzel. She ended up being quite pleased with her cousin's selection of black slacks, a maroon tank top, matching hair-bun scrunchie, and a black silk neckerchief. The surprise outfit even gave Elsa several fun minutes of worry-free pondering over the other half of their agreement: Elsa choosing Rapunzel's date outfit the following day.

As the pair milled by the front door while waiting for Anna to come downstairs, Elsa was beginning to regret one part of her outfit, however.

"Oh, it came loose again? I'm sorry, I...okay. Maybe it's better if you tie it this time."

Rapunzel chuckled affectionately, fingers curling around either end of the black scarf hanging loosely over Elsa's collar. Biting her tongue for a moment, Rapunzel managed to keep herself from ribbing Elsa over the fact that it had been the older woman whose antsy fidgeting had loosened the scarf's knot three times in the last ten minutes. Satisfied with the new bow job, Rapunzel brushed a hand through Elsa's bangs and purred sweetly. "You and Anna going crazy by trying **not** to see each other until the very last minute? Tiny bit hilarious...and just the sweetest thing."

Elsa tittered weakly as her right hand automatically curled around the scarf's new knot. Her shoulders sagged and she exhaled in relief as Rapunzel captured her hand and pressed thumbs into a tense palm. "Yeah. Not because I'm nervous or anything. Well, I mean, of course I'm at my wits end...but it just felt right. Like a surprise, or something. What **does** it remind me of?"

Pinching her cousin's cheek as she offered a knowing wink, Rapunzel hummed the first few notes of _Bridal Chorus_, and immediately after wished she had her phone on her. Elsa's wide-eyes and flustered cringe said it all, as she tried to meld right into the front door she leaned against.

Moments later, Elsa's knees buckled slightly at Rapunzel's encouraging whisper.

"Whatever you're worried about, remember she's the same woman she was yesterday. A week ago. A month ago...and she wants to be with you."

Despite the sweetly emboldening warmth in Elsa's chest flaring up from Rapunzel's words, the older woman still stared down at her black dress shoes and mumbled defiantly. "Both of us."

A rosy blush burst over Rapunzel's cheeks, and she let out a warbly sigh. Trailing her hands around Elsa's neck, Rapunzel stood on her tip-toes and pressed her warm cheek against Elsa's. She muttered haltingly, her words only loud enough to reach the ear her lips were grazing.

"That's right. But this, right here...this is you and her. So take your time. Enjoy. You can't mess up."

Rapunzel's whole body tingled with heady warmth when she felt Elsa nod, hum breathily, and drape an arm around her waist. Her lips tingled with ill-concealed laughter when she heard Elsa grumble only moments later. There was little space between them, but Rapunzel managed to squeeze her hands back up to fix the untied scarf yet again.

When Anna came downstairs just a minute later, Elsa was struck speechless. Despite Elsa's amused embarrassment over Rapunzel's insistence on taking photos of the pair, however, Elsa herself was secretly glad for the momentary distraction.

Posing at the bottom of the staircase became an exercise in trying not to fall over, as the sensation of Anna's fingers idly brushing against Elsa's nearly sent the older sister crashing dizzily to the floor.

Twice.

_You are the prettiest. The...the **most** beautiful..._

Wearing a grin so wide it appeared as though she was about to burst, Rapunzel fawned openly as she gestured to her cousins. "Okay, okay closer. Hold hands. Now, hands up! Okay, give me...a romantic dip!"

Elsa squeezed Anna's hand tighter, feeling her knees wobble precariously for a third time.

_I'm holding her hand. She's holding mine. _

The only thing Elsa felt after that was a firm, warm return squeeze from Anna. The next thing Elsa knew, she was sitting on the bottom step and staring up into her sister's twinkling eyes and bashful grin.

"You won't let go, right?"

No words slipped through Elsa's clenched throat, so she just offered an emphatic nod and struggled back to her feet.

**Both** sisters yelped hotly when Rapunzel saw them off with firm swats to their behinds.

"Don't hurry back, sweetie pies."

* * *

The sisters managed to walk all the way to the end of the driveway before Elsa had halted abruptly, tugged on Anna's t-shirt, and bashfully asked if she could run back to the house and change her shoes.

"I didn't know you wanted to walk. Which is fine, of course. Just...dress shoes…"

Anna immediately fell all over herself in assuring Elsa that they didn't have to walk; it was just what she herself was used to. She fumbled around for the van keys, realized they weren't in either pocket of her purple skirt, and held up a hand lamely.

"Hang on, I'll go get the keys to the van. You'd think I'd plan for something as basic as getting there, but…"

A sharp horn blast signaled the arrival of a taxi, cutting Anna off as she shrieked and lunged blindly in the opposite direction.

Reacting instinctively, Elsa snatched Anna by the waist to keep her from falling. "Glad I caught you." Her breath was quite warm as it ghosted against Anna's blushing face. The pair shared a lingering stare, which Anna only broke away from when the hands on the small over back squeezed a bit tighter.

_Just stay right here. Date is a massive success._

A moment later, the taxi honked again, prompting both sisters to cringe sheepishly before hustling into the back seat. They failed to notice Rapunzel, at the living room window, set down a pair of binoculars and grumble before heading off to file a complaint with the taxi service she had called for.

Anna charged the fare to her debit card ahead of time, buckled her seat belt, then immediately cursed herself for not taking the middle seat instead. Smirking self consciously, she slid a hand over the vinyl seat covering and drummed her fingers lightly.

_Right then, if only there was another hand here. Just inch over a bit more. A little bit...oh, Elsa?_

With her back ramrod straight and her chin tucked against her collar, Elsa stole occasional glances to her left and right. Each time, she pressed her fists against the seat and squeezed her knees together. Her brow was furrowed, and when she wasn't glancing over either shoulder, her eyes were locked on her shiny dress shoes.

Anna quickly realized she was being not at all subtle in her staring, but after closing the taxi partition failed to garner attention, she spoke up. Or at least, she tried to. Three times her lips parted, but each time, a sliver of self doubt captured her words.

_She'll say something when she's ready. She will. She will. She…_

Eyes still trained on her shoes, Elsa smiled weakly and shrugged. "We just left...and I'm already worrying you."

"No...no!" Anna's initial insistence quickly gave way to embarrassment, when she realized her shaking head had been giving the opposite response. "Alright, yeah." Exhaling loudly, Anna unclipped her seatbelt and shimmied over until she was able to rest a hand on Elsa's shoulder. She managed an encouraging smile. "Forget something?"

Despite herself, Elsa laughed. She shook her head, slid a hand over Anna's, and laughed again. The second laugh was tinged with bitterness, though. "I didn't want to worry about this. Not today." Shooting a sidelong glance at Anna, Elsa's forehead creased subtly. "Or worry you."

Anna's face immediately fell, but she recovered quickly and whirled around to peer out of the rear window. Her cheeks pinked when she felt Elsa squeeze her hand, and she slowly turned back.

"They aren't back there." Sighing defeatedly, Elsa rapped a finger against her forehead. "They're in here."

Despite the partition being up, an Italian pop song still lit up the air, and Anna found she had to forcibly restrain herself from complaining. She narrowed her focus, inched over a bit more, and cocked an eyebrow. "They?"

The taxi swooped along highway 81, through the dense forested canopy and towards Rome, but neither sister paid attention to the scenery.

Elsa pursed her lips and nodded, her whisper tinged with uneasiness. "How could you do that to your sister? We don't think you can be trusted around her right now. Elsa...she's your **sister.**"

Resting a cheek against her sister's shoulder, Anna let her fingertips circle comfortingly at the base of Elsa's neck. "Thank you for telling me. If you...any time, you want to go back…" The rest of Anna's words caught in her throat as she felt firm kisses being pressed to her scalp.

"Just wanted you to know." At first, Elsa's voice was croaky. She cleared her throat, kissed the crown of Anna's head again, and leaned back into the comforting touch. With that, she found her confidence again. "But I won't let **anybody** tell me that what I feel for you is wrong."

Anna shivered sweetly as she massaged Elsa's neck with gentle squeezes.

"Anna…"

Blushing profusely, Anna pondered her sister's gently chiding tone...and forgot how to breathe when she felt Elsa's hand skittering over her waist.

"Buckle up, please."

Anna swallowed thickly and dearly hoped her hand wasn't as sweaty as she imagined it was.

_I just want to make you happy...in whatever way I can._

* * *

For the rest of the taxi ride, Anna wracked her brain for good date activity ideas. She was so preoccupied with that, as well as the way Elsa's thumb was brushing over the top of her faintly scarred hand, that Anna looked around in confusion when the taxi stopped.

"Come on, Anna. I...guess this is our stop?"

A self conscious grin spread across Anna's face as she felt the tug on her arm. She quickly clambered out of the taxi after her sister, acutely keen on holding hands for as long as possible. _I guess Elsa didn't know where we'd be dropped off, either. Punzie must have…_

Standing at the corner of a busy intersection plastered with expensive shopping and a sea of pedestrians, Anna watched the taxi effortlessly slip back into the flow of traffic. She gasped warmly when, after giving her sister's hand another squeeze, Elsa pressed right up against Anna's side.

Sensing the awkward flinch she felt from her sister, Elsa swallowed thickly, and leaned in until her lips were inches from Anna's ear. "Is this...too close? We are in public and I don't want you to feel uncomfortable." A moment later, Elsa's voice dropped into the pit of her stomach, as Anna locked eyes with her.

Another comforting squeeze, followed by a throaty stammer. "We can't really do this back home. It feels like so...**so** much." Her other hand slipped over top of Elsa's, and Anna gulped, fearing her hammering heart would beat right out of her chest. "I...can't be **proud** like this in public when we leave. I really want to just enjoy this now, while we can."

Heat bloomed over Elsa's cheeks, and she forced herself to take several deep breaths before biting down on her bottom lip. Her upper arm pressed firmly against Anna's, and all of a sudden, Elsa was overwhelmed with the desire to be somewhere less conspicuous. "You're really something else. I'm...proud to be here with you."

With that, Anna's bravado crumbled entirely, and she let out a nervous giggle while bouncing on the balls of her feet. Elsa's hand in hers was positively on fire, and Anna quickly scanned the opposite street for an activity that would keep her from fainting in bliss.

_Alcazar Cinema? Fuck it, I really **do** need to sit down before I either hyperventilate or vibrate right out of existence._

"Umm...movie?" Anna grimaced at her croaky voice, gesturing at the multiplex across the street. Her heart skipped a beat when Elsa merely nodded, sighed, and slid a thumb along the top of Anna's hand again. Struggling to breathe properly, Anna let out a stilted laugh and blithely stepped right off the curb to cross the street.

"Th-this way, then! I-"

A car horn blared, and a moment later, Anna found herself hauled back onto the sidewalk and wrapped firmly in her sister's embrace. Elsa's shaky, agitated whisper struck Anna like a blow to the gut. "My god, **Anna…**"

Anna merely babbled out a flustered apology, then trapped her tongue between her teeth as she narrowed her eyes at the crosswalk light.

_Nice going, dumbass. That would've been the fucking end of this happy little miracle. I...god damnit._

Anna couldn't help but grimace as she realized how clammy her hand had become. The walking sign blinked to life, and Anna was more than amenable to following her sister a half-step behind as they crossed the street.

_I'm sorry, me. I'm not a dumbass. **It** was a dumbass thing to do...but **it** is not **me.**_

Another firm squeeze brought Anna out of her thoughts, and her eyes settled on the joined hands. She nearly tripped over the opposite curb when Elsa's thumb brushed lightly over the longest scar.

Elsa's whisper, still strained but laced with tenderness, ghosted against Anna's left ear. "Pick a good one. I think we need to...rest for a bit."

Anna nodded dumbly, her anxiety bolting upwards without warning as she scanned the list of movies playing.

_What movies does Elsa even like to watch in theaters? In eight fucking months of having her in San Francisco, I never once took her to see a movie? What kind of crappy girlfriend…_

The lone multiplex cashier couldn't help but stare in concern as a blonde woman and her redheaded companion approached the booth. The poor redhead appeared to be sweating bullets, while her lips were pressed into a thin line with only the faintest hint of a smile.

"Two tickets for Civil Captain, America War, please favor!"

It was all the cashier could do to maintain her bearing and not burst out in laughter. She passed over the tickets, then leaned forward and shot Anna a knowing grin. "I'd be nervous, too. Your girlfriend there is an eleven...enjoy the movie."

Elsa nodded and smiled in understanding when Anna said she was going to run to the bathroom. Elsa's eyebrows shot up in mild concern, though, as she watched her sister nearly bowl over two garbage cans in her haste. Cheeks pinking, Elsa smiled impishly as she nibbled a fingernail.

_I'm her girlfriend. My girlfriend is an absolute mess right now...and I love her all the more for it._

In the restroom, Anna quickly filled one of the sinks to the top, before dunking her face into the cold water.

_Relax, relax, relax...enjoy this, damnit!_

What finally ended up calming Anna down wasn't related to her sister; it was a tiny part of her brain that informed her this was the first time she had submerged her face in water...and **not** had any thoughts of her bathtub incident.

With that, Anna relaxed considerably. She stood back up, soaked bangs slapping messily over her ears.

_Fucking yes. I'm a drenched mess, but...it's good._

_ It's all good._

_ I'm going to go out there and enjoy this time with my sister. My...girlfriend._


	125. Chapter 125

The screening room, save for Anna and Elsa, was completely empty. As _Captain America: Civil War_ had already been in playing in theaters across Italy for two months, its run was nearing the end, and so was relegated to the smallest screen in the theater.

The copy of the film was also projected via traditional reel, and after hundreds of screenings, the edges of the picture were beginning to fray.

Between the small screen, the empty theater, and the comparatively poor picture quality, Elsa had already chalked up the moviegoing experience as one of her more memorable.

The fact that she was also on a date with her sister, as well as the fact that from the moment the first trailer had started, Anna had sought out Elsa's hand and not let go...only served to heighten the experience.

When Elsa realized that the film was not only in Italian, but had no English subtitles, she had giggled merrily, but refused to explain why to her sister.

Lastly, while Elsa fancied herself a fan of Marvel movies, she hadn't gone into that particular one expecting a laugh-a-minute experience. Thanks to Anna's tongue-in-cheek commentary, though, that's exactly what Elsa got.

"So are Cap and Bucky gay for each other?"

"How about Black Widow? Is she...aww, there is a serious lack of lady power in this flick."

"What about Iron Man and Ruffles? A gay old science time?"

That particular question had drawn unabashed laughter from Elsa. She shot Anna a sidelong glance, nibbled on her bottom lip thoughtfully for a few moments, and at length pressed a kiss to the top of her sister's scarred hand.

"Anybody can be gay for **anybody** if you've got enough imagination."

Anna let out a flustered giggle, stared down at her sneakers, and felt her palm start to swelter like she'd just landed in the Amazon Rainforest.

_Okay, okay, fun is fun and I think this is a new personal hand-holding best, but I'm literally **dripping** all over my poor, patient...if I can't disinfect this hand, I should at least wipe it off or something._

"Is it...would it be okay if we...oh…" Elsa's quiet question was cut short as she felt Anna's hand slip out of her own. The air on her exposed palm felt unreasonably cool, and her cheeks bloomed crimson as she realized just how sweaty her hand had been. Turning away for a moment, Elsa pressed her sweaty palm against her pant-leg while brushing her other hand over her lips. An embarrassed cough followed.

The moment Elsa turned back, she squeaked in surprise when she found Anna's nose inches from her own. "H-hi?"

Anna grinned warmly, brow furrowing as she unabashedly rubbed her sweaty palm against the seat cushion. "We both got sweaty."

Staring down and managing a sheepish grin of her own, Elsa tucked her chin against her collar. "Yeah."

Satisfied that her hand was no longer a hot mess, Anna rested it palm-up on the armrest. She tilted her head a bit, unable to take her eyes off of her flustered sister. "You were saying something?"

Shuffling her thighs together, Elsa pursed her lips and gave a noncommittal shrug. She would later kick herself for not catching the first on-screen appearance of Spiderman, but she nearly leapt out of her seat when Anna pressed her.

"You **were** saying something."

Elsa couldn't help but inch slightly closer to Anna as she spoke quietly. "I mean. That...c-cuddle?" She barely recognized the stammered word, a full octave higher than usual and so hushed that Elsa herself was unsure if she had even said it. A moment later, she gasped sweetly when she felt an arm loop around her shoulders and draw into an intimate embrace.

At the exact same time, the armrest jabbed Elsa right in the gut, and she let out a miserable yelp.

"Oh, shit! I'm...oh, I'm sorry!" Anna's breathless apology tumbled out as she half-shoved Elsa off of the armrest and stared helplessly at the impediment. Before she realized what she was doing, her hands automatically sought out Elsa's lower abdomen, kneading gently.

_Apply pressure. Apply fucking pressure. Just apply...um, so that **what**, she doesn't bleed out or something? Dear hands, what...the absolute...fuck…_

Warmth rose up on Anna's face when her hands started to shake. Moments later, she heard Elsa's quiet laughter as it tickled her ears.

"Oh, look at that...I've been impaled." Elsa couldn't help a sweet, shy giggle as she slid a hand underneath the divider and flipped it up. Her eyes locked firmly on Anna's, and Elsa effortlessly claimed her sister's hands, before sliding them over her own shoulders and snuggling against Anna's chest.

"If this is...too much…"

For her part, Anna couldn't remember how to make her throat form words. She tried shaking her head in the negative, but that only made her blush more as her chin was tickled by Elsa's hair. Anna's eyelids fell shut, and she inhaled greedily.

_Note to self: next time, get to **this** part much much much faster._

That sweet thought sent butterflies all throughout Anna's chest, and the scent of her sister's shampoo made her forget all about the movie playing on-screen.

_Who cares who's gay for who in that flick. I'm gay for my sister...right here and right now._

When Elsa shifted and let out a pleased little whimper, Anna swore she wouldn't have been able to walk at that moment, even if threatened at gunpoint. Eyes still closed, Anna couldn't hold back the raw, earnest whisper that followed.

"Thank you for coming back into my life."

When Elsa started weeping softly, Anna just held her closer and gently rocked her from side to side.

* * *

With a whole afternoon and possibly more free to herself at the villa, Rapunzel was determined not to waste a bit of it. She had come with a whole list of household tasks to knock out, but as fate would have it, she had not yet progressed beyond task number one. As another paint smudge ended up on her cheek, Rapunzel also realized she'd either have to take a shower before her cousins got home...or accept the fact that she'd look like an absolute mess.

_Eh, I'm fine with either, really._

With her easel and an extra large canvas set up in the living room, Rapunzel had an excellent view of the entire vineyard, including its re-done enclosure. She had promised Ivan and Delores a framed landscape to hang before leaving in September, and what had started as a half-hour sketch session was now entering hour three...and Rapunzel felt absolutely no need to force herself to stop. She applied each broad stroke with gusto, cheeks pink and unable to stop herself from dancing a bit from stroke to stroke.

The painting, she decided, was shaping up to be one of her best of the year.

_A few more like this and my light and shadow skills will be back to tip top shape. Just in time to head back home and do some fantastic stuff over at North Beach._

Rapunzel's cheeks went from pink to red as she pondered over another paint project that had been on her mind.

_The dream of dreams...Elsa and Anna would make a killer posing duo. Granted, now's not exactly the best time to ask them to strip and hop into a giant bowl of fruit or something. Kidding. Or am I…_

No sooner did the image of Elsa unpeeling a banana, only to find Anna inside, start to form in Rapunzel's muse-abducted mind, then her phone buzzing in the kitchen managed to grab her attention. Flicking several short, muddy brush strokes to represent patches of dirt, Rapunzel leaned back and huffed with pride.

A moment later, her back popped, and her prideful grin devolved into an uneasy grimace. She set down her painting supplies, rested both hands against her lower back, and gingerly ambled into the kitchen.

_A karmic ass-bite for daring to picture naughty pictures? No way, I'd never...oh wow, maybe I **will** cut this session short. Ouchies._

Instead of reading her latest text message right there in the kitchen, Rapunzel elected to pack up her supplies and make her way upstairs.

_I can't be lame Miss Hobbles...not for tomorrow. Absolute refusal!_

After situating herself in bed, Rapunzel scrolled down to the message she had received from Melanie. Several minutes later, Rapunzel had forgotten all about **her** date with Anna the next day.

_Oh...oh no. That poor dear. **Those**...poor dears…_

* * *

_'Hey, Rapunzel. Hope things are going alright out there. With Anna, with work...with all of you. I don't know who's talked to you about this...if anyone has. I only found out last night.'_

_ 'I know I don't have the full story.'_

_ 'Shoot, now I'm just worrying you.'_

_ 'Alright, so after Saffron's party Saturday night, I left early to go with Mulan and Chelsea. I wasn't around for...later.'_

_ 'Something happened, and now Saffron's at the hospital. I only found out because her parents asked me to unenroll her from the photography class she was taking with me at the Institute.'_

_ 'I asked if I can visit her sometime. They said that would really help. Saffron...she's in the mental health ward right now?'_

_ 'I don't know what happened. I'm getting together with Beatrice tomorrow. She might have more information.'_

_ 'I don't know where Merida is. I stopped by the record shop, but it was all dark inside. I know Hiccup's getting back in town later today...I'm sorry, I don't want to worry you lots.'_

_ 'I'll try to find out more about what's going on and let you know as soon as I know. I think Saffron's parents are angry with Merida? For...something?'_

_ 'Shit, I don't know. Sending hugs out there for everyone. Will call when I know more. ~Mels'_

* * *

By the time Anna and Elsa left the movie theater, the sky had been overtaken by a layer of thin, wispy clouds. After a few awkwardly aimless moments spent loitering by the ticket window, Anna bashfully offered a suggestion.

"Wanna grab a bite? There's a fancy outdoor food court down the road about a mile."

Anna's cheeks had pinked when Elsa not only agreed, but clasped hands, before leading the way down the mostly empty sidewalk. Anna dared not look back: the movie theater cashier grinning in her direction and offering a thumbs up was what had prompted her to suggest a hasty exit to begin with. Anna was supremely grateful for Elsa as the latter took control of the conversation.

"Do you like those Marvel movies?"

Anna chuckled warmly, eyebrows raising as she heard the obvious enthusiasm in her sister's question. She squeezed Elsa's hand before responding. "Yeah, they're pretty fun. I mean, I haven't seen all of them, and I guess they all sort of tie in together to make a bigger story?"

Nodding abruptly, Elsa's eyes twinkled as she raised her other hand and waved grandly. "The Marvel Cinematic Universe. I swear I've spent almost as much money on their merch as I have Dream Theater!"

Anna grinned encouragingly, then shivered as her sister's enthusiastic hand squeezes sent tingles right up her arm. "Clothing and stuff, huh? If that's true, how come I haven't seen you wearing much of it?" When Elsa turned away and mumbled unintelligibly, Anna pressed against her sister's side and hummed. "What, is it stuff like Hulk undies and Black Widow bras?"

Elsa let out an awkward cough before nudging her head against Anna's. Her cheeks bloomed with warmth. "And Captain Marvel pajamas."

Eyes widening considerably, Anna's grin turned bashfully dopey as she stared off into the distance. For the moment, words eluded her.

Elsa took that moment to laugh quietly, before offering a hopeful promise. "When we get back home, you'll see me wearing them a lot." She surprised herself with how little she stammered, and stared down at her dress shoes while trying not to let her tongue tie itself in knots. "I'm sorry. That was...suggestive."

As if waking from a daydream, Anna shook her head abruptly, then shook her clasped hand. "And what's wrong with...that?" She grimaced at the croak in her voice, but her eyes locked onto her sister's flustered stare.

Coming to a halt at an intersection, Elsa sensed several other pedestrians moving to either side, and she shuffled closer to Anna just a bit. Her tone dropped again, and she swallowed thickly as her stomach performed nonstop acrobatics. "Nothing. I...sorry, I think my mouth just ran away from me. I want to make sure we go...**don't go** too fast."

Anna's eyes narrowed, and after several long seconds staring in silence, she nodded. She could barely hear her own voice over the feverish pounding of her heart. "Okay." She looked back up quickly, only to realize the walking light had blinked on, and gently tugged Elsa's hand.

The pair stepped off of the curb, Elsa with eyes still fixated on the area of street several inches in front of her toes.

Heat bloomed in her chest when Anna's bashfully honest whisper tickled an ear.

"But now I'm picturing you in Spiderman **underoos.** Sorry, can't help it...you're beautiful."

Unlike earlier, this time it was Elsa who stumbled over her own two feet, only to be snatched around the waist by Anna just as the pair made it across the street. Fearing she was going to blush herself out of existence, Elsa let her body sag as she rested her forehead against her sister's collar.

The last thing Elsa expected was to be overtaken by dizzying laughter...but that's exactly what happened.

* * *

Mercato Centrale, the largest food court Rome had to offer, was not quite as Anna remembered it from a week prior. She stood in front of the enormous double doors as the realization took a few minutes to wash over her, all while patrons flowed in and out and past the sisters.

_This place isn't outdoors. Wow, I must have been withdrawaling really damn hard when Ivan took me here last week. Like...hallucinatingly hard. Fun!_

Wincing as nausea rolled through her stomach, Anna grimaced and stared down at her sneakers. Her brow furrowed, and she wiped the back of her hand along her forehead. A thin sheen of sweat, accompanied by stomach discomfort, suddenly shaky legs, and an intense desire to crawl into a sewer and hide...took Anna by surprise for only a moment.

_Okay, breathe easy. Just because these crummy feelings are hitting hard right now doesn't mean I **don't** recognize them. They won't...won't ruin…_

Elsa, standing by the front door which she had been holding open for no less than seven families, blushed and nodded lamely as she was thanked yet again in Italian. Her gaze flitted over to see what was holding her sister up, but a moment later, Elsa had retreated back to Anna's side.

"Anna. Honey. Are you okay?"

The warm words sent a shiver rippling through Anna's body, and she leaned heavily against Elsa's hand as it slid over her back. Sucking in a short, sharp breath between her teeth, Anna puffed out her cheeks and nodded quickly. "Yeah, I'm...okay. Just confused. Thought this place was, you know...outdoors." She gestured lamely, but quickly got back to the task at hand and led Elsa inside.

Only by concentrating incredibly hard was Anna able to recall many of the food stands Ivan had shown her a week earlier. She kept her eyes narrowed and her jaw set, while one hand pressed constantly against the small of Elsa's back and the other gestured methodically to each food stand.

_It's so loud in here. It wasn't this loud last time, was it? So loud. So loud._

_Maybe if there weren't so many pushy, dumb, loud-ass people here, I wouldn't be feeling so fucking crappy on what's supposed to be an epic first date and…_

When several insistent calls of Anna's name failed to garner any attention, Elsa took both matters **and** her sister's cheeks into her own hands. Right in the middle of the bustling food court, Elsa placed a tender kiss on the corner of Anna's mouth.

Teal eyes widened, then met blue eyes...and just like that, Anna's whole body sagged. She pursed her lips, blinked quickly, and folded right in to the embrace her sister offered. She shivered unabashedly at the repeated question.

"Sweetie. Are you...okay?"

"That's my secret, Elsa." Chuckling bitterly, Anna didn't feel the tears pricking the corners of her eyes. The chills squeezing her muscles were suddenly replaced by dizzying flashes of heat, effectively blocking out the reassuring warmth Elsa's embrace offered. Anna's mouth hung open for a moment, before her mind blanked and her lips moved of their own accord. "Stupid me is never okay."

_I was doing so good today. I was doing so **good.** I was…_

Even though a miserable shroud of defeatism had settled over Anna, she still heard Elsa's sweetly encouraging whisper. Still felt the gentlest brush of lips against a warm ear.

"Hold onto me, little lamb. We'll find food...and then vamoose."

Still struggling to gain a foothold in her own murky thoughts, Anna nodded quickly, before wrapping both arms around Elsa's waist and shuffling right alongside. Despite herself, Anna still noticed how her own breaths had become short and heated.

_That's not withdrawal. That's not...fear._

Elsa's hand squeezed, and Anna let out another shuddering breath as her waist was firmly gripped. Passing people and food stalls became nothing but blurs as Anna's word shrunk down to just her and her sister.

_Even when I mess up, Elsa's here for me._

The kiss Anna felt pressed to the crown of her head sent warmth blooming onto her face. Her heart throbbed sweetly as she realized she could recognize it as a positive kind of warmth. Her own world expanded just a bit more, to include the truffle sandwich stall the pair stood in front of.

Anna pointed. Elsa ordered. The pair moved towards the front door, and Anna couldn't help but notice the sun was peeking through the clouds.

_She'll be here if things get bad. She **wants** me to share those things with her._

Seconds later, Anna revelled as she and Elsa were bathed in sunlight.

* * *

"What was I thinking?" Anna repeated Elsa's question, blushing self consciously when a chunk of mushroom tumbled out of her mouth. She snatched it and mashed it against her lips again, staring down at her half-eaten sandwich thoughtfully.

Elsa stared. Elsa nodded. Elsa patiently munched on her own sandwich, having tuned out the rest of the passers-by snapping photos of the ornate fountain the sisters were sitting by.

Eventually, Anna swallowed. She shrugged. She rolled her eyes...and finally leaned back against the stone column behind her. "Guess our date's ruined. This is the absolute worst I've **ever** felt and no sunlight will ever shine on my barren soul ever ever ever again...or something like that."

At first, Elsa had frowned deeply while nodding in understanding. At the end, though, her shoulders slumped and she offered a meek pout. "**Anna.** I'm...asking seriously."

Anna chuckled lamely, gesturing with her half-eaten sandwich as her brow furrowed. "I felt **bad,** Elsa. Like, no matter how many times I get the stupid chills. Or enter sweaty hambeast mode. Or feel like everything will be fucking gloomy forever unless I get a...fix." Waiting until Elsa offered an uneasy nod in understanding, Anna walked her fingers over the stucco seating area until her hand brushed against Elsa's knee. "That's it, date ruined, the end." Anna lowered her voice, but didn't look away, and her smile stayed strong. "Like no matter how many panic attacks you go through, there's a part of you that **always** thinks it's, like, a heart attack or something."

At that, Elsa's nod became emphatic. She cringed a moment later, shoulders hunching as she pulled back her reaction so as to not seem too _excited._ "Okay. **That** is something I know about."

A comfortable silence settled over the two sisters for a minute as they leaned lightly against each other and munched on their sandwiches. When next Anna spoke, it was with her gaze bashfully locked onto a half-eaten mushroom hanging out of her own sandwich.

"So...date **not** ruined?"

Elsa's laugh lit up Anna's whole body with warmth. Anna's right cheek went from warm to **hot** as another kiss, tinged with mustard, was pressed right there.

_And how many times has Elsa kissed me in public today? I've...lost count. She's...just wonderful._

* * *

After lunch, the girls disposed of their trash and headed back towards the other end of the city. While their trek to their lunch destination had been mostly uphill, now they were heading back downhill...and every so often, they got a glimpse of the Tiber River in the distance.

It became an unspoken agreement that the sparkling water would be their next destination.

Anna counted her lucky stars that her negative mood had abated, and she couldn't help but swing her and Elsa's joined hands back and forth. She couldn't decide if it was happiness or a bit of lingering muscle jumpiness that had her wanting to skip, but Anna just decided to chalk it up to her sister's voice.

Anna **did** find it quite adorable that, after asking Elsa why she had chosen a truffle sandwich stall, the latter had almost immediately been interrupted by a little girl in a red, floral print dress.

"Buon pomeriggo, bella signora!"

Elsa had smiled lamely, blushed profusely, and offered a little wave in reply. Immediately after passing by the child, Elsa then turned to Anna and cringed. "I wasn't really...listening. I **think** she said _good afternoon_, but how do I say it back?"

Anna chuckled warmly, the words momentarily getting caught in her throat as she watched Elsa's gaze flit concernedly back to the child. "It's _buon pomeriggo_." She stopped, grasped Elsa's other hand, and shook them playfully while enunciating the greeting a second time and finishing with a wink. "Pretty lady."

A moment later, Elsa proudly hollered the greeting while waving. Her whole face lit up when the child whirled back around and waved as well.

Just as quickly, however, Elsa turned both herself and Anna around, before hustling back towards the river. Her cheeks were crimson. "I can't believe it. It's...happening again."

Anna cocked an amused eyebrow. "What, you're being completely adorable again?" Across the street, more strangers shouted in greeting, and Anna fired off a _buon pomerrigo_ without thinking twice.

Elsa managed a bashful grumble in reply as she collected her thoughts. She automatically started tracing her thumb over top of Anna's as she spoke. "When I started going with Rapunzel, I...felt impetuous sometimes. Like I wanted to just jump in and do things before I really understood them."

A procession of several tour buses roared by, and Anna's instinctive reaction was to pull Elsa closer to her and away from the noise. Her voice lowered even as her eyes lit up with interest. "Do you feel like that...with…"

Letting out a heavy exhale, Elsa folded against Anna's side again and rested on her shoulder. "So much." Elsa's stomach flip-flopped as she watched Anna's freckled cheek redden just from her own shaky breath rolling against it.

Several yards further on, Anna suffered a Gay Accident and fell into a row of neatly trimmed bushes.

Elsa was full of indignant bluster. "You're supposed to hold on to me!"

Anna's amused retort was an octave higher as little branches jabbed her thighs. "You'd

have fallen, too!"

Across the street, an old couple called over to the sisters in greeting. Elsa turned, one hand still grasping Anna's ankle, and blurted out effortlessly.

"**Buon pomeriggo!**"

* * *

_'Hey, Hiccup. Beatrice and I stopped by for an hour this morning. We knocked. We peeked inside. I wouldn't even think Merida **would** still be in the shop...except that I could still see Saffron's overnight bag back by that one ABBA poster. We're visiting Saffron right now at the hospital, and I know Merida isn't allowed in, but I didn't know if she wanted to pass a message along. Or put something in the care package?_

_Sorry. I still don't really know what happened. I'll give Saffron your best, and can you let me know when you get this? Let me know Merida is okay._

_Hope your trip went well. Sorry you came back to such a mess. ~Mels'_

Hiccup pursed his lips, sighed, and carefully removed the hastily scrawled note that was taped to the front door of _VFL_. He dropped it into the Chinese food take-out bag he'd gotten from Wong Hau's across the street, re-shouldered his record-stuffed backpack, and peered into the dark shop.

Unlike Melanie, Hiccup knew exactly where to look in order to find out if the sofa bed was currently occupied.

_And there she is, under the covers and sound asleep. Or drunk. Or possibly both._

He slipped the key into the door, eyes still on his beleaguered friend as the lock clicked. His stomach clenched uncomfortably, and he couldn't help but wince as the door bell jangled sharply even with a gentle push.

_I get the feeling that Anna might know more about this whole situation. I know she's in treatment overseas, but I still wish she was here. Merida's way more likely to confide in her than in me. Even so…_

"Hey, Mer. I'm the ghost of Frampton future...and I brought food."

_Messes don't clean themselves up._

* * *

Beatrice stared at her phone for a long, confused moment. She had removed it from her jeans pocket, and while **it** wasn't buzzing, something else apparently still was. It was only when she groaned sheepishly and slapped her other pocket did she remember.

_Right, right. Melanie gave me her phone because she's going through the hospital's hundred-step check in process._

Flipping right to the new text message, Beatrice's eyes widened and she couldn't help but gasp. "Mels! Hiccup just got back in town and said he'll be at the shop for the rest of the day. He says he'll get Saffron's things together and to tell her that...that Merida…" It was only after glancing back to the security area that Beatrice realized Melanie wasn't right behind her.

Melanie wore a despondent pout as she glumly unwrapped the care package that was meant for Saffron. One by one, she removed each item for inspection, and continued to pout even as the security guard apologized and swept the wrapping paper into a trash bin.

"Yeah...it's okay. Bombs are bad and you're just doing your job."

Beatrice smiled sympathetically, and the little scene helped to distract her from the uneasy knot that had formed in her guts. _And it's every time I hear Merida's name. I **want** to trust that she didn't do anything...**wrong**...but what else could it be if Kazuki's parents don't want her hanging around that record shop any more?_

_ And it's not just Merida that's on the list. It's...**all** of them. All the...adults._

Swallowing thickly, Beatrice scrutinized the text message Hiccup had sent, but couldn't stop herself from sneaking peeks into the visiting room. Her heart ached miserably.

_Is this like what happened last year?_

After checking both her backpack **and** the bulky, now unwrapped care package she had brought with, Melanie was immediately whisked over to the front counter of the Mark Zuckerberg Hospital's psychiatric ward. There, she was read a list of visitor regulations, before having to sign a waiver.

"Please give the patient space."

"Please speak slowly, clearly, and quietly, as the patient is adjusting to new medication."

"Please do not initiate physical contact, unless the patient gives express verbal consent."

"Please do not leave the premises with the patient."

"Please respect the wishes of the patient's parents or guardians."

Melanie blushed after realizing she had read each regulation out loud, and she quickly scrawled her name at the bottom of the form before collecting her belongings and moving on.

_I don't want to mess any of this up. Somehow, I'm on the **short** shortlist of allowed visitors...but I'm also carrying the worry and concern of lots of other people._

Melanie halted abruptly, backpack and care package wobbling, as her eyes locked onto her phone Beatrice was holding. She whimpered a meek thanks when her older friend exchanged the care package for the phone.

Mustering the bravest smile she could, Beatrice rested a hand on Melanie's back as she stared down at the package. "I'll tell Kazuki how nice it was wrapped."

Melanie chuckled weakly, her reply absentminded as she scanned the text once, and then a second time. She leaned into the touch, shoulders visibly slumping. "I'm just glad you came with. I know you care about her, but coming with me...I mean…" Despite Melanie's earnest thanks, she barely heard Beatrice's reply, as her mind was already processing Hiccup's message.

_'Melanie, thank you. I know this is difficult, and you are sort of in the middle of it. Please don't worry about us; you just be with your friend and take care of her...**and** yourself. We're all worried, and we all care about Saffron, but if it's her parents' wish that we not be a part of her life any more...we completely understand._

_I'll pack up Saffron's things and have them waiting here, for you to pick up whenever. Or I can drop them off at your place. Take your time, no pressure._

_And Merida is alright. She just wants Saffron to feel better._

_If there's anything we **can** do, though, please let us know. Take care. ~Hic'_

"Visitors for Saffron Kazuki?" The security guard standing by the waiting room door spoke up sharply, nearly prompting Melanie to fling her phone away in shock. She felt Beatrice bump shoulders with her, though, and managed a steadying breath before approaching the guard.

"That's us. Here to bring a little sunshine."

* * *

When Merida awoke, it was to the smell of a carton of pork lo-mein on the table by the sofa bed...and the sound of one of her top five favorite movies about music.

"We're on a mission from God."

It took Merida five minutes to hork down the Chinese food, fifteen more to force herself into a sitting position on the bed, and another twenty after that to drag her attention away from the movie enough to address Hiccup. Which Merida did with voice hoarse, hands balled into fists in the blanket draped over her shoulders, and eyes resolutely locked onto the single exposed mattress spring that had been jabbing her butt for the last two days.

Miserable acceptance. "I lost us our lead vocals."

Moments later, Merida realized she had tears yet to shed. This time, though, it was a quiet sob as her shoulders shook and she leaned into the touch of the friend she had momentarily forgotten was there.

Minutes passed before Merida remembered it was Hiccup who had found her. Brought her food and put on her favorite movie. Sat there in patient silence as she bawled against his _Message to Bears_ t-shirt.

It was another five minutes of hushed crying before Merida managed to recall Hiccup's response to her admission...the question that made her realize she hadn't managed to cry herself out just yet.

"Was she **just** lead vocals?"

The pair spent the afternoon and evening together in the record shop, and when the sun set, Hiccup drove Merida back to their shared apartment.

* * *

It was the first thing that Beatrice noticed. She would later be chastising herself thoroughly over getting so single-mindedly obsessed over one minor observance she made. It stuck with her, a subtle realization that wormed its way into her thoughts and seasoned every one of them with a hint of melancholy.

_Her purple...it isn't popping the way it normally does. It's flat. No luster. I...I should have **known** that would happen and I should've found out what kind of conditioner she uses because it's her fucking **hair** and she always takes so much **pride** in it that I…_

Every patient in the waiting room wore the same plain, grey, linen tops and pants. Most wore short-sleeved tops; the temperature in the ward was usually a balmy seventy four degrees. Saffron, however, wore a long-sleeved top.

When Saffron emerged through the double doors leading to the private rooms, her head was down and her arms were folded around her midsection. Her hair hung limply, colors flat and dull as Beatrice had immediately noticed. With her head down, she shuffled across the waiting room, looking neither left nor right.

Despite herself, Melanie gasped throatily the moment she saw her friend, and cupped both hands in front of her mouth. She responded quickly to the way Beatrice squeezed her arm, though, and forced her hands back onto her lap. Melanie wasn't sure if her eyes were glassy with tears, or if her hammering heart was about to make her pass out, and her stomach clenched horribly as she watched Saffron slide quietly into a seat opposite them.

_Oh no, oh no, **no no no.** I don't know what to say. If I even open my mouth I might just start blubbering or crying or just dive right across the table and hug her because she looks like a shell, like an empty little thing and if I even open my mouth I'll say nothing but unhelpful things and I don't know what to…_

Despite her pallid features, Saffron managed to incline her head slightly and shoot Beatrice a tired stare...and a small, exhausted smile. "Can you please, like, hug her or something...before her swell brain melts?" The mere act of speaking seemed to require considerable effort, and Saffron's gaze slowly drifted back to the table.

And just like that, Beatrice forgot all about her friend's limp hair, and barked out a wet laugh. She brushed fingertips against the corners of her eyes, groaned overdramatically, and finally threw both arms around Melanie's shoulders. "You mean, like this?"

With that, Melanie also burst out laughing. Admittedly, it was interspersed with weepy coughs, and her face became so red that several security guards nearly came over to offer her CPR. When she finally calmed down, **and **returned Beatrice's hug as Saffron quietly requested, Melanie finally managed to offer an embarrassed explanation. "Sorry. I just, I didn't want to say the **wrong thing** here but I also wanted to say **every darn thing** here." Melanie's cheeks grew warm again, but she pressed on even as her hands trembled on the tabletop. "But I guess what I really want to say is that whatever's going on, I know you're a smart cookie and we're here to help in any way we can and we miss you and you're special and…"

Melanie wasn't sure if she had run out of breath, or if her clenched throat had saved her from any more emotional rambling, but tears slid down her cheeks when she realized why her hands were no longer trembling. Saffron had leaned over the table in order to wrap her hands around her friend's. Her eyes were still lidded and sleepy, and she could manage no more than the ghost of a smile even as her chest heaved from the effort. Her words were slow and breathy. "Sorry. I'm on all the pills now. Slow...talk...please?" After a deep gulp of air, Saffron squeezed Melanie's hands again, and locked eyes with her for the first time. "Please don't cry."

Melanie made absolutely no promises of that, instead turning over speaking responsibilities to the much more composed Beatrice. The latter couldn't help but fumble her hand under the table until she found Melanie's hand...and held fast.

_No promises I won't cry either, Mels._

* * *

_She doesn't remember her birthday night. She doesn't remember it and I should've known. That mania...it was just like what happened last September._

_ I didn't know then. I didn't know and I didn't know what to look for to help her._

_ I want answers. Even if it's not to tell **her** what happened...and even if I'm sticking my nose where it doesn't belong…_

Beatrice took a moment to step away from the apartment door, lower her fist, and fish out her cell phone. She fired off a quick text, informing her parents that she'd be grabbing dinner with Melanie before heading back home. Her thoughts swirled maddeningly, twisting up her insides and taunting her with uncertainty.

She flopped bonelessly against the far wall, eyes still on the front door. A simple poster was taped to it; red background featuring black, crossed guitars over a silver skull. Beatrice glowered, staring down at her sneakers. She took a moment to fussily smooth out her purple blouse and rub some wrinkles out of her jeans.

_Getting involved could make things a hundred times worse. For...everyone. I don't **have** to know what happened._

Swallowing thickly, Beatrice grimaced and shoved her hands into her pockets as a memory shoved itself to the front of her mind. Saffron, sitting on Merida's lap and peppering the older woman's face with ecstatic kisses.

_I hate feeling rotten every time I hear her name._

Beatrice was unnerved to realize how closely she'd been paying attention that afternoon...but it lit a hint of a hopeful flame in her heart.

_But put aside how I don't want to hate Merida...or distrust her._

Pushing off of the wall with a tired grunt, Beatrice eased up to the door again. Sweat dotted her palms, and she steeled her resolve before raising her hand again.

_I want to know what happened with Saffron...just so I know. Even if she find medication that helps, it could still happen again._

_ As her friend, I owe it to her to know enough to be able to speak up if I think she's headed for another manic episode._

Knock. Knock. Knock.

* * *

_Dear me. It happened again._

_ Well, I guess it happened again, anyway._

_ Last thing I remember before waking up in the hospital was tearing down the hall to Merida and Hiccup's apartment. It was for...my birthday. I was so happy, like, epically jazzed and I had my arms out like I was a rocket jet zooming in._

_ So when that nurse asked me what the last thing I remembered was...I lied. Or, I think I lied._

_ I didn't say the last thing I remembered was Merida._

_ But even though I lied...she still got in trouble. I could tell the moment Mom said: **honey, your friend can't come in right now but we'll make sure she knows what's going on.**_

_ Come on now, mom. My brain might be all mushy from the lithium and the zoloft and whatever else I'm on now...but I know her. And I know you and dad._

_ And if it wasn't taking all my energy just to breathe in and out and walk from my bed to the meal table...well, no...I still wouldn't call you out. It's the protective parent thing._

_ But I don't think it was Merida's fault._

_ The fact that I don't actually remember what happened? Just a minor setback._

_ Pretty minor, I guess...compared to the new 'hella bipolar' stamp I've got on my forehead._

_ At least it's quiet here._

_ I never really looked for the quiet before...but here, it's like...I **need** it._

_ Poor little Mels. I just wanted to hug the stuffing right out of her. Good thing sweet ol' Beez came, too. I think just seeing them made my mush-brain happy. I think it was trying to tell me I was feeling that when I saw them._

_ Then it gets all foggy again, and I just remember that even when I forget where I am...I'm safe. I'm...inside._

_ The outside, even just thinking of it...scares the bees out of me. All the noise and action and a million zillion different ways I could just suddenly not know where I was or what I was doing or not...not remember…_

_ How did I ever have the courage to step outside? Much less land a job with the most amazing people. Music...people._

_ Step onto a stage. Grab the mic. One hundred trillion decibels of earth-shattering awesomeness and I was outside. Outside. How did I even._

_ Outside..._

_ I wouldn't even want to leave this place. It's scary outside and...it's safe here._

_ Yeah, that's what I say...and I'd almost believe it…_

_ ...if the outside wasn't where Merida is._

Sleep was a long time in coming for Saffron that Tuesday night. She didn't know where Melanie had acquired the adorable, stuffed teddy bear that was in the care package...but Saffron didn't even question it. The bear's vibrant, red curls tickled her face...and she held it closer as her extra-long shirt sleeves flopped out several inches past her fingertips.

_I don't remember my birthday...but I remember the day before it._

Tears pricked the corners of Saffron's eyes, and she nuzzled miserably into the bear's furry belly.

_I remember this is how Merida smells. Smells like...Merbear._

* * *

After a five hour drive across California, cleaning up the areas of the shop that Merida had unknowingly wrecked, and consoling her for the better part of the afternoon, Hiccup was exhausted...and it showed.

"Look, is there...any other time we can do this?"

With that, Beatrice's shoulders sagged as her insistent demeanor melted away. She took a step back into the hallway, gaze trailing down to the stained carpet lining the floor. "Look, no offense...but I don't know if this really involves you." Only when the memory of Saffron's sullen behavior that afternoon came to mind did Beatrice manage to look back up.

Hiccup's eyes widened as he took a step back, too. He spread out his hands, mouth hanging open for a few moments, before shooting an embarrassed glance downward. _Am I even...oh, pajama pants, thank God._ Thankful that he also wasn't engaging in questionable behavior around a minor, Hiccup ran a hand through his messy hair and met Beatrice's stare. "Thing is, I **just** got back today and I don't even know why Merida won't just tell me what happened Saturday night. I don't know if she's ashamed or...well, okay, I **know** she's angry…"

Stepping forward again, Beatrice growled as she ran her hands through her messy up-do. Messy, brown hair tumbled down to her shoulders, but she paid it no mind as she strode through the doorway. "I don't **care** about Merida." She faltered when Hiccup stumbled backwards in shock, tripped over his sneakers, and landed on a pile of dirty clothing. Beatrice grimaced, but stayed rooted to her spot for a bit longer. Confusion and heartache resonated in her tone as she wrung her hands and tried to stop her bottom lip from quivering. "I mean, I trust her...but this isn't about her, either."

The teenager's tearful croak was the last straw for Hiccup, whose own cheeks pinked when he heard himself sniffle. He lumbered to his feet, led Beatrice over to the nearby couch, and tried to offer an apologetic smile. "You're right...I'm sorry. Let me get you a drink, then I'll drag Merida out of bed so you can talk."

Beatrice nodded quickly, frowning in frustration as she brushed the corners of her eyes and looked down at her sneakers again. "I just want to know what to look for. In case this...happens again. You know?"

Hiccup murmured his agreement, before fleeing to the kitchen to make some tea. He also took a minute to dig through the pantry until managing to find an old box of tissues.

_I didn't know they were such good friends. She's...exactly right._

Meanwhile, Beatrice had gone from achingly overwhelmed to sheepish in just a few seconds time. Her eyes lingered on the text message Melanie had sent her, and her whole body sagged as a little smile formed.

_'So your dad just called to thank me for treating you to dinner tonight? If you're where I **think** you are...then you're a million times braver than me. Please let me know if you find out anything. Thanks again for today. ~Mels'_

* * *

Merida appeared more bleary-eyed and dour than she had been that morning at the record shop. For a moment, Beatrice considered making a hasty exit through the nearest window. But she forced herself to remain still, lips tightly pursed while watching Merida trudge into the living room, a _Lynyrd Skynyrd_ bed sheet draped around her shoulders and her hair an absolute mess.

Seconds stretched into a minute, and while Beatrice wasn't sure at what point the tension in the room had caused her to look down **again**...she jerked her head back up when Merida spoke gruffly.

"You get one shot. Right now." To accentuate her point, Merida made a fist and nudged her chin with it. "Then I'm going back to bed because…"

Yelping indignantly, Beatrice slapped the couch and leapt to her feet. "You moron, I don't think **you** did anything wrong!"

A thick, stifling silence descended over the room. Hiccup, who had been loitering nearby with the box of tissues, managed to snatch Beatrice's cup of tea before it spilled. Cheeks rosy, he tucked the tissue box underneath one arm and retreated to his bedroom.

_Maybe I'll just...leave them to it, then._

When next Merida spoke, it was in a halting tone, and her eyes never left Beatrice's. "If I tell you. And I find out you told **her**…"

Folding her arms tightly, Beatrice glared right back. Her voice dropped a full octave and she remained on her feet. "It's the **first thing** I'll tell her."

A moment later, Beatrice lurched backwards in surprise and flopped back onto the sofa, shocked as she was by Merida's barked laugh. Loud. Bitter. But Merida's reply came out broken and on trembling lips. "Then you're...a better friend than me." Tears welled in her eyes, and before her nerve could crumble completely, she bowed her head and recounted the details of the prior Saturday night.

_Still doesn't fuckin' matter. I was the grown-up. Never should have let it get that far._

* * *

It was nearing dinner time, but neither Elsa nor Anna was particularly hungry yet. After reaching the riverbank, Anna very nearly turned right onto the macadam walking path that stretched up and down the river to keep going, having gotten her second wind awhile ago. She came to a halt immediately, though, when she heard her sister's pained grumble.

After several miles of walking in dress shoes, Elsa was more embarrassed than pleased

with herself for how long it took her to realize a blister had formed on her left heel. She scowled petulantly. "I was really...**not** prepared. I just didn't..."

Whirling around quickly, Anna managed an apologetic smile before staring at the ground. "No, I should have remembered. You do have sensitive feet, after all." Without another word, Anna knelt down and loosened the buckles on each shoe.

Elsa chuckled warmly, unable to repress a shiver as Anna's fingers brushed against her ankles. "Anna." After Elsa barely heard her own voice, she coughed lightly, and rested both hands on Anna's shoulders. "Maybe we could...sit down, first?"

At that, Anna stared back up and smirked self consciously. "I could just carry you there." Heat rushed to Anna's face and she nearly toppled backwards when Elsa merely shrugged, held out her hands, and hummed. The moment Anna slid an arm behind her sister's lower back, her knees nearly buckled when Elsa fell right back into her arms. No hesitation.

_Oh god, she's so warm and I'm probably sweating up a storm right now and she's gonna smell that and...oh. **Soft.**_

Elsa shuddered sweetly, lacing her fingers together behind Anna's neck while resting her cheek against a shoulder. Her body ached as a wholly new feeling of secure intimacy swept through her. She couldn't help but whisper tenderly as Anna's arms flexed around her back and legs.

"I've always known you were strong. But it's something else entirely to feel it...like this."

Anna swallowed thickly as her knees wobbled again, but she knew it wasn't from flagging strength. She muttered bashfully, before making her way down the macadam walking path to the first available bench. The whole while, her heart was hammering.

_Never in a million, billion, trillion years…_

Seconds passed, before a cool breeze kicked up and tickled Anna's cheeks. At least, she had thought it was the breeze. It was only when she looked down and locked eyes with Elsa, noses inches apart, while the latter prodded Anna's cheek playfully.

"Do you want to put me down?"

_No. Never. Not in a million, billion, trillion years._ The thought wasn't quite self assured enough to make it to Anna's mouth, though, and she blushed profusely before plopping Elsa down on the bench. Moments after Anna herself took a seat, she had to bury her face in her hands as she could feel Elsa's eyes on her. Warmly intent.

"You're **very** red right now. Are you...okay?"

Anna chuckled hoarsely and shook her head. "Yeah, okay." She took a chance and peeked to her left, then shivered at the intimate attention Elsa was giving her. Anna croaked out the very next response that came to mind. "Just feeling very, **very** gay right now."

At that, Elsa cocked her head and offered a bashful little smile. She quickly tucked her chin against her collar, before drawing a hand over her mouth. "I think I really like it when you hold me like that."

Thoroughly without words, Anna warbled heatedly while mashing her forehead against her knees. "Elsa-huh!" She swore her face had become red as a tomato when she felt Elsa's hand glide up and down her back in soothing strokes.

"We'll rest, then." The words rolled off of Elsa's tongue with a tremulous breath. She couldn't take her eyes off of Anna...and she didn't want to.

_And right here and now...I don't have to._

* * *

In the distance, St. Peters Basilica's image reflected off of the far side of the river. Pedestrians and bikers criss-crossing the riverside walkway had thinned out considerably, with twenty minutes slipping by in the blink of an eye. Wisps of clouds had moved back across the sky, hinting at the rain that would come later that night.

Anna, meanwhile, dared not move. With elbows on knees and chin resting against palms, she stared out over the rippling water and begged for the warmth washing over her to continue. Each time Elsa brushed a hand up her back, Anna's toes curled. With each downward stroke, Anna's head dipped a bit more. She struggled to remain still, wishing the light touch would continue forever.

_Well, her hand will probably cramp up at some point and would she like it if I rubbed her feet? Or at least offered? I swear she's five thousand times more up-front than I remember and it just makes my guts want to fly everywhere when I even **think** about touching her...like this…_

"You weren't like this when you and Punzie got together." Anna's heady, bashfully muttered words didn't register in her own ears as she continued to stare and shiver.

Before Elsa replied, she paused. When she paused, she lifted her hand from her sister's was what Anna noticed first, and the sudden lack of the comforting touch made her insides clench with wild self-criticism. She managed to force down several particularly biting remarks before whirling around and blubbering hotly.

"I didn't mean that in a bad way! I didn't...I'm not comparing, I mean."

Elsa's eyes widened, and she instantly reached out to squeeze Anna's shoulder. She grimaced when her assurance came out as a pitchy squeak. "Anna, relax!" Pursing her lips tightly, Elsa looked away for a few moments, but still kept her hand on Anna's shoulder. "Relax."

Anna looked away as well, while still leaning into the touch. Her face burned crimson, and she scratched the back of her head while scowling down at the bench in bewildered frustration. "I...I don't really know **what** I meant with that."

Turning back slowly, Elsa let her hand slide down over Anna's bicep. Her eyelids drooped, her smile grew tender, and she squeezed once. Twice. "I believe you do." Elsa's hushed words were accompanied by her thumb tracing small circles against Anna's skin.

Pursing her suddenly dry lips together, Anna awkwardly rubbed the sides of her sneakers together. Tingles lit up her skin as the little hairs on her arms stood on end. Her reply, though quiet, was overflowing with awe...and pride. "It just feels like you've come so far and understand...so much." _And I'm back here._ Anna let her eyes fall shut, head drooping as she lingered on a moment of self-praise. "I want to be with you...**both** of you. But not...hold you back…"

It was only when Anna felt her arm being gently shaken that she looked back up, cheeks rosy and half-smile hopeful.

"Do you know where the finish line is?" Ever patient, Elsa followed her simple question with a lazy extension of her arm. She pointed out over the river, towards the Basilica. Anna's breathy hum was Elsa's cue to continue...which she did with renewed exhilaration in her voice. "It's today. It's tomorrow. We'll...**never** be a finished product."

Anna merely nodded, shivering again as the river breeze teased her already prickling skin. She folded right against her sister's side, blinking rapidly as the air kissed the moist corners of her eyes.

"I'll change. You'll change." By now, Elsa's voice had acquired a rich, hoarse edge. She slipped an arm around Anna's shoulders and held her sister close. "We'll do it together."

It took Elsa a full minute to realize Anna had begun to chuckle softly. When **she** let out a curious little hum, Anna shook her head and directed her blushing face towards the small bench-space between her thighs. "Speaking of changing." When she was regrettably unsuccessful at melding with the weather-worn piece of furniture, she shot Elsa a guilty, sidelong stare. "I might be picturing you changing into your Captain Marvel pajamas." The moment Elsa's eyebrows shot up, Anna quickly stared downward once more. Her little smile had grown cautiously smug, though. "Sorry."

Heated affection rushed through Elsa's body, and her feet trembled even as she pressed her forehead against Anna's temple and muttered sweetly. "I might imagine you doing the same."

A shuddering breath followed, after which Elsa sagged dizzily against her sister's side. "Not sorry."

Hues of orange and red lit up the horizon with the setting of the sun, before either Elsa or Anna broached the topic of heading home. They huddled close, eyes on the horizon and trying to imagine their future together...but fully in the present moment.

* * *

A mile from the villa, Anna could only stare on in curiosity as Elsa requested the taxi driver drop them off right there, on the side of the road. Several stars had already started twinkling in the night sky, and Anna offered the driver an unsure smile and a clueless shrug...right before blushing as she took her sister's hand and left the cab.

"Elsa, you've already got one fantastic blister. I'm all for more exercise but…" Anna abruptly shut her mouth the moment she saw Elsa's lips moving. The words were unintelligible, though, and she squeezed Elsa's hand while smiling encouragingly.

"I guess I just wanted a little more time. Alone with you."

Anna nodded dumbly, nearly tripping over a groundhog hole amid the patchy grass on the side of the road. Any more words caught in her throat as she felt both of Elsa's hands close around hers. With a sigh, Anna leaned back to take in the night sky, and stopped caring if her hand was sweaty.

The pair walked on in silence, surrounded by only cricket chirps and frogs singing their nightly songs. Eyes wide and breaths quick, both women struggled to comb through the maddening, fluttering sensations in their chests.

Elsa, her attention keenly focused on each bit of gravel kicked among the patches of grass.

_Today went by so fast. One giant blur and now it feels like I just might...float away._

Anna coughed quietly, almost entirely certain her eyes were watering from staring at the bright stars overhead.

_Feels like a dream. And now I'm afraid it's about to be over, but...this is just the beginning._

Shoulders pressed together. Steps slowed and became trudging, while their thoughts mirrored each others'.

_What's next...and what's next?_

What came next was a yellow Corvette, beams on high and engine howling as it tore down the road and right past the sisters. Both Elsa and Anna had been off of the shoulder, but they both still shrieked blindly before falling into each others' arms.

Heart pounding furiously, Anna saw red and threw up a middle finger as she cursed her lungs out. "When I get your fucking license plate I'll find you and beat the shit out of that car! And then **you**, you reckless, irresponsible assclown!" She was only dimly aware of Elsa pulling her away from the road, and Anna stumbled along while cussing out the loud driver a bit more.

Anna's voice fled from her once more, though, when she felt Elsa wrap her in a firm embrace. It was only then that Anna felt her sister's pounding heart and body wracked with shivers. She wasted no time in stroking her hands up and down Elsa's back. "Are you okay? I'm so sorry that happened. Are you okay, Elsie?" It was then that Anna felt the taller grass tickling her shins, and immediately after spotted the treeline over Elsa's shoulder.

Elsa chuckled weakly, nuzzling her cheek against Anna's before whispering. "Let's stay by the trees. Probably safer."

Anna swept her hands down against her sister's lower back, then shivered at the way Elsa sagged in her arms the slightest bit. "Sorry I yelled like that. I'm really trying…" Anna's voice choked up at the end, but her throat clenched up completely when she felt Elsa's fingertips brush underneath her chin. The cool, evening breeze rushed against her legs, and they only stilled when her knees brushed against Elsa's.

"Anna." Cupping her sister's cheek gently, Elsa stared hard and spoke with hushed certainty. "I'm here for all of you. I love...all of you."

Choking out a guttural sob, Anna slid her hands up Elsa's back and around her shoulders. She grinned self consciously, blinked back tears, and pressed a sloppy kiss to Elsa's lips.

Elsa whimpered sweetly, brushed back one of Anna's braids that was tickling her chin, and did her best to remain standing as she explored her sister's lips.

The pair didn't stay standing for long. Right about the same time they pulled away from each other, eyes still locked, they both sank down into the grass. Cheeks flushed and lips parted. Panting.

Anna stared down at her lap for just a moment, not wanting to pull away as she was still close enough to feel Elsa's shuddering breaths on her face. The grass was cool on her legs, and made her skin itch the tiniest bit, but she had no brain power in reserve to care. "Oh...fuck."

A blissful smile spread across Elsa's face as she continued tracing fingertips along her sister's jawline. She waited, counted seconds patiently, until Anna managed to look back up. When Elsa then moved in for a second, lingering kiss, Anna still was not ready...but she did her absolute best, anyway.

_You taste so good, Elsa. You...you...**you**..._

Several yards away, another car roared down the road, but neither Elsa nor Anna noticed. The noise didn't bother them at all. Elsa only broke apart a second time when Anna's hushed sobs reached her ears. Anna still wore a crooked smile, though, and sank against Elsa's chest with a warbly exhale. Voice small and yearning.

"Love you."

Elsa's whole face brightened as she brushed a hand along Anna's forehead. Her lips trembled, and it took her three tries before she managed to reply.

"Me, too. **Me, too.**"

They remained by the treeline on the side of the road for another half hour. Only their cell phones, both buzzing with a new message with in a minute of each other, got them moving again. Each with a flustered grin and a bashful giggle. Their messages were the same.

_'DHES358NX43 is the confirmation number for the free hotel stay. If I don't hear from either of you tonight, please try to slip in one little good-night kiss from me. I know it might be hard to find room in between all the others. Wink wink. Love you both. ~Punzie'_

* * *

Anna and Elsa were still holding hands as they turned onto the long driveway leading to the villa. With no more trace of sunlight on the horizon, the sky was alight with stars, and a pale half-moon hung near the skyline in the their lengthy break by the treeline, their walk back had been done in thoughtful silence.

Aside from the handful of times Elsa stumbled, winced, or otherwise expressed any discomfort. Anna watched her sister like a hawk, lips pursed in concern.

"Punzie can come get us."

"We can hitch-hike."

"I'll just carry you." With that last suggestion, Anna had brushed a fingertip along Elsa's palm and preened when she felt a shiver. Anna whispered warmly. "You know I can."

But Elsa demurred again, grinning broadly as she assured Anna there would be ample need for strength and endurance on Anna's date with Rapunzel the next day.

Eyes wide, Anna croaked hotly. "What do you mean?"

Elsa immediately caught the insinuation, momentarily finding herself tongue-tied as her face turned beet red. She managed a bashful stammer as she stared down at her dress shoes. "To walk around all day again, I mean! Strength and stamina, r-right?" She winced again, jaw clenching as her blister stung sharply.

Anna barked out a nervous laugh and silently cursed the clamminess of her hands for the hundredth time that day. "You know her best!"

The air hung thickly with discomfort for just a few seconds, but was soon replaced with laughter.

Elsa managed a nervous chuckle, then wiggled their joined hands.

Anna joined in with a breathy giggle, her shoulders sagging as she kicked a pile of gravel down the driveway. She then turned, eyes bright and cheeks rosy. "Do you think she'd like to hear about our...date?"

Brushing her shoulder against Anna's, Elsa spoke softly, even as her skin tingled from the waves of certainty rushing through her body. "How much do you want to tell her?" Eyes skirting across the front of the property, Elsa squinted, then grinned when she spotted both the garbage and the recycling set out in front of the porch.

_No way I would have remembered to put that out tonight. Love you, Mouse._

Anna couldn't help but shudder at the feeling of her sister's hand sliding around her back and over her bare bicep. She leaned against Elsa, voice tremulous. "Everything."

Elsa swore her face was going to burst from the wide smile that spread across it. She turned, pressed a kiss to Anna's hair, and reveled in the shivering she felt in response. "Good."

The pair made their way into the house, but not before pausing by the front door and sharing a chaste kiss.

Elsa's lips burned.

Anna's mouth watered.

They both knew they wanted more.

Both Anna and Elsa promptly forgot about the sweet hunger gnawing at their insides when they spotted Rapunzel on the staircase. Slouching near the bottom, Rapunzel was sprawled out awkwardly, her arms and legs awkwardly canted to provide ample support.

"Uh...welcome back?" Rapunzel held her shocked grin for as long as she could, but she eventually winced and reclined gingerly..

Ignoring their grassy shoes and clothing, Anna and Elsa bolted to their cousin's side.

"What the heck, did you fall down?!"

"We're going to the hospital. Right now!"

"**Hold on.**" Rapunzel's voice cut through the air, and she smirked knowingly while reaching out to pat both Anna and Elsa's cheeks. "It's just a little tweak. I'll live." Adding a little pinch for each at the end, Rapunzel let her eyes drift between the two, before she continued. "Clearly, you're both worked up."

Elsa's cheeks pinked, and she stared down bashfully while scratching her chin. "Maybe a little."

From there, Rapunzel took note of her cousins' still-clasped hands, before looking over at Anna. She brushed a hand against a braid which was quickly coming undone. "Had a good day? Had a good night?" It was only after Rapunzel gently tugged on the braid that she got Anna to lock eyes with her. With that, Rapunzel's voice lowered playfully. "You're **all** twitterpated."

Anna giggled nervously, shooting a sidelong glance at her sister. "You could definitely say that."

With that, Rapunzel's eyes lit up, but she kept her voice in check as she raised her arms overhead. "Then if I could beg a little help to get back in bed, I can't wait to hear about...**whatever** you want to tell me." No sooner did Elsa and Anna bend over to assist, then Rapunzel's head drooped, and she muttered quietly. "We don't need anybody else in the hospital today, anyway."

It took Elsa several moments to process what she'd just heard. By the time she opened her mouth to croak out a harried question, Anna had already scooped Rapunzel up and was near the top of the staircase. Swallowing thickly, Elsa slapped her hands against her knees in an effort to halt their wobbling, before calling out. "I'll be right up, too!"

* * *

Elsa made it to the bedroom, and despite the whirlwind of emotions rushing through her body, she found herself pressing a hand to her mouth to stifle an abrupt chuckle. Rapunzel had become ensconced in a cocoon.

Seconds earlier, Anna had burst in, and rushed right to the bed with Rapunzel in her arms. For her part, Rapunzel had realized her slight error when she had looked down earlier and saw Anna bounding up the steps, three at a time.

_You were just in the hospital...and it was life or death. Of course you'd be scared._

"Okay, let's get you comfortable. Comfy. This here and...this." Anna's voice trembled as she hurriedly yanked back the comforter, crammed several pillows beneath Rapunzel's neck and back, and finally, swaddled the injured woman in so many layers of blankets that she could barely budge. Eyes wide, Anna didn't hear Elsa come in...but she calmed a bit when Rapunzel managed to sneak an arm out of the blanket fortress and grasp her wrist.

"Breathe, Anna. Relax. Nobody's hurt."

Trapping her bottom lip between her teeth, Rapunzel drew a breath to continue, but words eluded her with Anna's reply. A whimper, hands clasped over her mouth, and kicking her shoes off before crawling into bed as well. Rapunzel bit back a sigh and drew Anna into an embrace while murmuring hushed assurances. She looked back across the room, spotted Elsa, and spoke with a single look.

_Come here, nerdface. It's okay._

Elsa did just that.

* * *

After learning the situation back home was more or less under control, Elsa relaxed, but Anna was still fairly keyed up. Not once did she look away from Rapunzel, and when she did finally speak, it was accompanied by an insistent push of her stocking feet against Rapunzel's. "And you're; I mean **Melanie**; she's as sure as she can be?" Anna's lips trembled for a moment as she looked away, then shivered when she felt Elsa squeezing her right hand warmly. "They're both...okay-ish?"

Rapunzel nodded, then brushed fingertips along Anna's forehead. "Why don't you try giving Merida a call? You know she might not reach out to you, first."

Anna let out a weary sigh and nodded in return. When she rolled out of bed, she bloomed with warmth again to find herself face to face with Elsa. Mustering a wry smile, Anna grasped and squeezed her sister's hands. "First date success?"

Elsa's giggle tinkled like little bells, and she leaned in close. "Monumental success. Take your time on the phone." Her cheeks lit up when Anna pecked her on the lips.

Turning and shaking an index finger in Rapunzel's direction, Anna shivered as her little smile grew. "Don't **you** go anywhere."

Rapunzel merely shrugged and pressed a finger against her puckered lips. "Look at you two."

At that, Anna muttered bashfully and retreated into the hallway, phone in hand.

Elsa watched her sister exit, gaze lingering on the grass stains Anna's skirt now had. Only when Elsa heard Rapunzel sigh warbly did she turn around. Immediately, Elsa cocked a knowing eyebrow and took a seat on the bed. "You look like you're about to burst, little mouse."

Rapunzel squirmed from head to toe in her blanket cocoon, rosy cheeks puffed out as her overjoyed laugh skirted into weepy territory. "You've both just wanted this for so long." She sniffled, freed her other arm from the mess of blankets, and reached out to Elsa with hands groping. "The compersion is **slaying me**, nerdface."

Tucking her chin against her collar, Elsa grinned self consciously, and immediately shimmied right up next to Rapunzel. Her eyes went wide and her voice became croaky under her cousin's tender ministrations. "I was a mess today."

Rapunzel nodded, then pressed a kiss to Elsa's forehead. "Not unexpected."

Combing her hands through the blanket pile, Elsa eventually pressed her fingertips against Rapunzel's collar, and looked away. Heated worry punctuated her words. "I don't want to...overwhelm her." She blinked quickly, a smile returning when she felt Rapunzel brushing away tears. "And I want **her** to tell you about our day."

Rapunzel couldn't help the way her brow furrowed as she blew out a breath in faux-frustration. She nodded yet again, traced Elsa's face with a fingertip on each side, and failed to control the stammer in her voice from just how warm Elsa's hands were on her skin. "General thoughts, then?"

No words came immediately, and as Elsa's throat constricted, she managed weepy chuckles. She tugged at the hastily tucked blankets, groping and pulling until she finally managed to snuggle flush against Rapunzel. Elsa still couldn't find the right words, and as all she seemed able to do at the moment was weep, she settled for that.

She knew Rapunzel understood her _general thoughts_, anyway. Rapunzel was happily wedged between tears and laughter as well.

"I'm so happy for you, Elsa. I'm so...**proud** of you."

* * *

Despite Hiccup's initial concern, Merida insisted that getting back to work would best help her in moving past the incident with Saffron. Moreover, the fact that Hiccup had inadvertently brought home a cold bug had Merida insisting he stay home anyway.

"You stopped off at that Cat Stevens museum on your way home, didn't you? Some day maybe it'll stick that those roadside shitshows passing themselves off of as museums...they ain't sanitary."

Before leaving to open the shop that Wednesday morning, Merida mixed up a container of jello and called the local deli to have chicken corn soup delivered later that day. She had paused by the open door to Hiccup's room, eyes downcast and voice self conscious. "Call me if you need something. And thanks for...um, yeah. Just...thanks."

Hiccup mumbled dismissively, stared at his friend through squinted eyes for a few moments, honked his nose against a tissue, and finally flopped face-first onto his pillow.

That morning, Merida tried her absolute hardest not to think about Saffron. She took the time to engage customers in idle chit-chat, something which she loathed on any other occasion. For the first time in months, she read the newspaper from front to back, and even had the presence of mind to skip right over the '_musician's wanted_' section of the classifieds. Only finding one error in the entertainment section to call and correct, Merida quickly realized there was more to her overly-acerbic tone than a simple name error.

"Paul fucking Day was the first vocalist for Iron Maiden."

"Oh yeah? Come the fuck over to my place of business and say that to my face."

"I'll stamp it on your face with my fuckin' knuckles is what, try and come at me with that...ah hell, they hung up."

It was lunchtime before Merida finally accepted the fact that no matter how much she tried to avoid thinking about Saffron, the peppy teenager was never far from her thoughts. It wasn't even her remaining belongings, which Hiccup had already packed up and delivered to Melanie.

No matter how much Merida tried to control the conversations with the customers, many of them swerved away from her. She found herself unable to blame or get angry with them.

"Where's Miss Purple Bangs? Out with the flu?"

"Yeah, if I want to get lectured about Iron Maiden I'd rather hear it from that other lady who works here. She's got the know-how **and** the vocal chops."

"Oh shit, did Madtown Music scoop up Saffron? I wouldn't blame them; kid's got moxie."

"You wouldn't happen to have her number, would you?"

That last customer was sent scurrying out of the store as Merida sent a copy of _Frampton's Camel_ whizzing at his head.

_'You know her. Even with medication turning her volume down some, she's not gonna change who she is just like that.'_

With the memory of how Tuesday was spent still fresh in Merida's mind, she made a point of locking the back room, before returning to the sales counter and tearing into her meatball sub lunch. Beatrice's words from the other day were still fresh in her mind.

_'You really think she won't come by the shop after she gets out? Regardless of what her parents said.'_

The desire to get a post-lunch alcohol buzz was extra strong that Wednesday, and Merida could think of only one way to combat it. She pulled out her banjo from the bottom shelf and began to strum simple chords. The promise Beatrice had made her sent chills through her body and made her want to deposit her sub in the toilet.

_'I know I said I was gonna tell her...but I won't. But you know she'll want to see you again. I hope you **do** tell her. It **does** matter, Merida...at least, **I** think it does.'_

Merida managed a queasy smile as another customer breezed in through the door. She did her best to switch to a peppy chord strum. Her thoughts went elsewhere, even as she tried to keep her lunch right where it was.

_I just want to forget about it all...but I **know** I'll feel better if I talk to Anna about it. Tonight. Late tonight...tomorrow morning, there._

_ She'd better be taking good care of herself over there._

* * *

It was a half hour before Anna returned to the bedroom. Her eyes were downcast. She had already changed into mesh shorts and a black _Def Leppard_ t-shirt, and trudged over to the nightstand before dumping her phone next to the lamp. After a long sigh, she managed to look up.

After pulling the blankets away, Elsa had insisted Rapunzel roll over onto her belly. Now, they both looked up at Anna with eyes alight and small, hopeful smiles. Rapunzel wore an old t-shirt and grey sweatpants, while Elsa had slipped out of her slacks and was sitting on her cousin's legs. Her hands, which had been kneading Rapunzel's sore back carefully, paused.

Rapunzel spoke first, voice slurred with sleepiness. "Was she asleep? Mels said Beez said Merida was way tired." While Anna yanked her socks off, Rapunzel stretched and yawned, before turning and muttering to Elsa. "Hey, we know another Beatrice, don't we?"

"Quimby. From the boat." Elsa nodded, cheeks pinking as she felt Rapunzel shift and roll onto her back beneath her. Struck by a sudden bout of self consciousness, Elsa drew the comforter around her hips and shot Anna a bashful glance. "Should I put on...more?"

Anna shook her head, cheeks pinking as she stared down at her bare feet. A moment later, she pouted when she spotted faint grass stains on her knees, but had already committed to a forward fall as she flopped face-first onto the bed. She inched up to the headboard and claimed a pillow, then let out a weary exhale as her eyes roamed over Rapunzel and Elsa. "I got through to Hic, but the poor guy sounded half asleep, too." Anna furrowed her eyebrows and turned just enough to blow against the pillow. She shuffled her bare feet against the purple comforter until managing to slip them underneath. "I just can't stop thinking. Looking back. Why I didn't notice anything...wrong…"

Both Elsa and Rapunzel acted at the same time, the former clambering over to curl up behind Anna, while the latter inched closer and squeezed her hands. "Honey, please don't do that."

Struck by the sudden warmth surrounding her, Anna shivered at the touch...and shivered **more** when Elsa's breaths tickled her neck.

"Just think about now." Elsa couldn't quell the tremor in her voice, and she slid her hands up over Anna's shoulders, before squeezing. "And make sure they know you're there for them."

Heat rushed to Anna's cheeks, but it wasn't until she felt tears stinging her eyes that she cast her gaze down and nodded contritely. "You two...would know. You're right. Thanks." Her hushed sobs were laced with relief as Elsa and Rapunzel enveloped her in a firm embrace.

_Don't get mad at myself. It's the simple truth...and it will help things be better. Now...and later._

* * *

_Warm legs here and warm legs there and oh hey, would you look at that, I just stopped crying._

Anna's cheeks were still wet when she tried to speak. She immediately blushed at the phlegmy rattle in her throat and coughed shortly before trying again. "I saw a new painting in the living room. Pretty. Productive day?" Anna blushed further, lips pursed in a self conscious smile, when Rapunzel's thumbs glided over her cheeks.

Rapunzel grinned knowingly and brushed Anna's cheeks several more times, before locking eyes with the younger and older Arendelles. "Yeah, I guess **somehow**, between my back malfunction and wondering about the fate of the world going on outside...I did a little magic." Rapunzel couldn't help but giggle and squeal when Elsa reached over and gave her nose a pinch. Her voice carried a new, nasal inflection as she bumped her knuckles together. "Spill the beans, already!"

Between Rapunzel's toes playfully grasping and Elsa's knees gently brushing, Anna couldn't hear much over the ringing in her ears. Stifling warmth crept up throughout her entire body, which only doubled when Elsa rested a cheek against Anna's jaw and murmured encouragingly.

"Don't say anything you aren't completely comfortable with, Anna."

Anna nodded jerkily, lips parting as dizzying tingles swept up and down her back and legs. The stifling heat swirled maddeningly, and she couldn't tell if her hands or her back was more sweaty. She could manage little more than a flustered stutter, and curled her toes as she tried to force words out. "I'm. I'm...I'm so…"

_I'm so in love with my amazing, stunning, funny, caring, brave sister and today was a textbook example of me running from Big Gay Disaster to Bigger Gayer Disaster...and never once did Elsa leave me. From the movies to the Italian and sharing lunch and the river, it was all just too much and I want more of it. I want more of her. I'm…_

Anna's thoughts raced to an aching crescendo as she yelped hotly and flung off the comforter. "**...too hot!**"

Elsa reacted immediately with a gasp as she tried to pull away. Her eyes went wide and she squealed when Anna swatted her on the behind, keeping her right where she was. Rapunzel also tried to kick her legs backwards, but growled playfully when Anna's legs wrapped right around hers and pulled insistently.

Shallow, rapid breaths all around eventually slowed. While Elsa and Rapunzel stared right at Anna, Anna's gaze traveled south.

_Breathe. Relax. Say a thing._

"Hot blanket is **bad**. Hot girlfriends...very, very **good**."

As if waking up from a dream, Elsa slid a hand back over Anna's shoulder. Her cheeks were rosy and murmur, throaty. "**Anna…**" She wiggled demonstratively.

Rapunzel cracked a sly grin, unable to resist tip-toeing her fingers along Anna's legs, which had not yet released her. "Is she copping a feel, honey?"

Elsa blushed sweetly, pressed her face against Anna's messy hair, and nodded.

Anna yelped and jerked into a rigid posture, hands slapping her sides.

It was only when she heard the warm laughter from her girlfriends that she relaxed and sheepishly joined in.

* * *

Rapunzel chuckled warmly as she wound and unwound a lock of Anna's hair around a finger. "There is a reason why I call her my Nerdface." Her bare feet still pressed against Anna's, only with slightly less insistent prodding. "She tell you about…"

Puffing out her cheeks, Elsa tightened her old on Anna's right arm and nuzzled insistently against her collar. "Yeah, Captain Marvel...I told her."

Anna was pleased to find that the comforter being pulled back, combined with the window opposite the bed being cracked open, helped to cool her to a comfortable temperature. Her heart still thudded madly as Elsa snuggled into a one-armed embrace and Rapunzel was just a few inches shy of a full-on ankle lock. Anna let each feeling sweep through her, from head to toes, as one by one the walls in her mind were crashing down.

_This is the new normal. I don't have to hurry because I **won't** be left behind and I can just lay here and feel what it's like to love...like this._

Nibbling on her bottom lip thoughtfully, Anna turned towards Rapunzel and slid a finger from her forehead to the tip of her nose. "I told her I imagine she cuts quite the dashing figure." Anna impressed herself by holding the stare for a full five seconds, before the warmth of the words on her lips forced her to stare back up at the ceiling.

_I can say things like that about one of them. To the other one. And it's okay. It's...oh god, breathe. Breathe, dummy._

Rapunzel grinned, shoulders shimmying with satisfaction as she reached over and brushed a hand against Elsa's cheek. "Banana's thinking lewd thoughts about you, honey. How's that make you…" A moment later, Rapunzel squealed riotously when Elsa grabbed her hand, turned, and blew a wet raspberry right into the palm.

Inching up a bit more, Elsa brushed back Anna's not completely untied braid, and pressed a warm kiss to a crimson cheek. She followed it with a proud little grin directed at Rapunzel. "It makes me feel...loved."

At that, Anna whimpered hotly, before turning and mashing her face against Elsa's collar. She shivered with sweet warmth as Rapunzel's hand trailed up and down her back.

_Just be in this moment. Just take it all in. Somehow we all met here...with these feelings._

As Anna was quickly discovered, each moment was rapidly being overtaken by even more thrilling moments that brought laughter to her lips and aching love to her heart. Her stomach did a flip-flop when Rapunzel piped up with a proud little sing-song chant.

"And then she carried you all bridal style down by the river! Nanners got some pro romance moves."

Seconds later, Rapunzel was flat on her back and cackling tearfully as Anna launched a merciless tickle attack. Even as her hands worked to extract as much howling mirth as she could from her cousin, Anna's eyelids still fluttered from the heady tingles sweeping up and down her body.

It took only a split second for Anna to identify their cause. A momentary, sidelong glance. Blue eyes on her and Rapunzel, wide and bright and full of love.

_Elsa's watching me. Us. Together. It makes her happy._

Even more warmth bloomed on Anna's cheeks, and she only recounted the rest of the date after Rapunzel had managed to capture her hands and interlock their fingers. Anna found herself stumbling over words every so often, as her eyes couldn't help but wander from Rapunzel's flushed cheeks to her heaving chest...and the way her whole body shook with each little laugh.

It wasn't long before Anna flopped back against her pillow, dizzy with heat again.

_And I get to go on a date with **that** stunning woman, tomorrow? So fast, so very fast, so…_

_ ...just breathe._

Anna did just that, relishing each brush of skin against her own, and glady handed the conversation back over to Elsa.

_Overwhelming is okay. More than okay. How it...should be._


	126. Chapter 126

Korra finished up her delivery shift late Wednesday afternoon with a leisurely ride over to the Berkeley campus. Her destination was her absolute favorite spot on-campus: the engineering building. Her cheeks were still rosy from the exercise as she made her presence known through the building's external intercom system.

With two cardboard tubes packed full of schematics under each arm, Korra couldn't help but stand on her tip-toes and peer over the student club related posters.

_I swear, today's the day I ask Asami out officially. Just stamp **smitten girlfriend** all over my face!_

After a full minute passed, during which Korra's hopes had dropped significantly as she leaned against the brick building, the intercom crackled to life. "Please deposit the delivery in the dropbox and wait for receipt signature. Thank you." At the same time, a metal slat slid down several feet away, revealing a long, metal drawer.

Korra couldn't help but pout as she set the four tubes in the drawer, followed by the delivery slip. "No, really, I was just gonna jet out without getting a signature. Real responsible." She blushed and looked away when a crackly chuckle came through the speaker, shoved her hands in her pockets, and abruptly faced away.

_Nobody's in the office. Usually means Asami got sent out to check out another campus. Rats._

Lamenting her missed opportunity, Korra snatched the signed delivery slip the moment the draw opened again, and hurried back to her bike. She took her time, undoing each of her four locks while calling up Bolin back at _Spirit Courier._

"Yo. Yeah, I'm all done."

"Don't I wish. Asami wasn't in her office, so I just got to act like a jackass to the intercom guy."

"Really? Aw, that's sweet."

"Yeah, it's really easy to tell when Anna has a good day. She just telegraphs it."

"You know I'd totally take you up on some wings any other day...but I've got another thirty miles to go yet and I'd rather not be dodging ghost buses in the dark."

"Yeah, Akima Kunimoto. And just welter, she isn't lightweight. Don't know...hey, were you peeking at my wishlist?"

"Rude."

"Still rude...but thanks, Bo. Three fighters with a grand total of seven wins and thirty six losses, so I dunno why Akima's interested in me. My winning fuckin' personality?"

"Damn right; just 'cause your fighters all lose...maybe I just haven't found the right one, yet."

"Yeah. We'll see. Anyway, I've got fifteen miles before my Powerbar dinner. Think of sad old me when you're in wings heaven."

"Uh huh. Tomorrow, then. Later...uh, wait! **Wait. **About that list of mine you...**didn't see.**"

"Don't tell Anna. I mean...I was just spitballing ideas. She's busy enough as it is. Don't. Say. A. Word."

With that, Korra ended the call just as she coasted through the University's tall, wrought-iron entrance and shot into the bike lane. Her thoughts already lay fifteen miles ahead; the sole reason she wasn't on her way to tear through wings with her good friend at that very moment.

_But trainers **do** take some responsibility for their fighters losing. And coaches...take even more. So what does Akemi Kunimoto, the number three ranked welterweight boxer, want with a less than fantastic coach like me?_

_ Is this my big break?_

* * *

Between heavy traffic and several GPS flubs, Korra covered the fifteen miles in just under an hour. Her destination lay near the top of what could be conservatively called _a small mountain._ Huffing and puffing her way up the last several hundred yards, followed by an even steeper driveway, Korra's eyes widened as she burst into a clearing.

_It's just...empty! Well, it's all cleared and there's just gravel everywhere. They got one of those mobile office trailers over there. Some construction stuff, I guess. Is this...is Akemi having her own fuckin' place built? This smells funny._

Deciding she'd get no answers by just leaning against her bike and sucking wind by the mailbox, Korra shook the tiredness out of her legs and headed over to the trailer. The sign over the front door was unmissable.

_'**HAVE A SEAT AND WE'LL SEE YOU WHEN WE'RE READY.**'_

Chuckling at the boisterous tone of the sign, Korra locked her bike to a concrete divider and made her way over to a nearby row of fold-out chairs. She flopped right down and wasted no time in tearing into not one, but two Powerbars.

Thusly, Korra nearly choked to death, from surprise **and** inhaled banana peanut butter powerbar, when somebody called out to her from behind.

"Don't I know you?"

* * *

A scant minute later, an older man in a tweed suit and sporting thick-framed glasses leaned out of the trailer door and called out in a bored tone. "Next whoever, let's go, we don't have all…" He stared, squinted, adjusted his glasses, and stared again.

Several of the fold-out chairs had been knocked right over. Korra was doubled over on the gravel, one hand buried in the little stones while the other clutched her midsection. She sucked in wheezing breaths, back rising and falling with each one.

Kristoff knelt over Korra, one hand resting lightly on her back. He looked up and offered an apologetic half-grin. "Give us a few minutes here, please?"

The older man gave a sigh that clearly said _'I've crunched a million numbers today and I'll crunch a million more and you're holding me up'_, but waved half-heartedly before heading back inside.

Korra tried to feign indignance, but despite even her labored breathing, she couldn't help an amused grin. An unchewed glob of Powerbar taunted her from the ground. "You...almost...killed...me."

At that, Kristoff hung his head, and patted Korra on the back again. "Well, you aren't wrong. But that was the first time I ever did the Heimlich without breaking any ribs, so...small miracles?"

Turning around to shoot Kristoff a withering glare, Korra hammed it up with an overly dramatic groan as she clutched her side. His grin quickly faltered, though, and when he offered his hands, she took them. Then and only then did she smile. "None here...and I **am** an expert at busted ribs." The pair shared a quiet chuckle, and only after both were once again seated did Korra take a moment to properly scrutinize her near-murderer and subsequent savior. "I **do** know you. You're...you work with Anna Arendelle's sister, right?"

Kristoff nodded, momentarily confounded, until he spotted the nearby bike and his eyes lit up. "And you're with that courier service. Got Anna a job too, right?" He made a show of pumping a fist in an overly enthusiastic manner when Korra confirmed his guess, then blushed lightly. "Kristoff. Sorry about earlier."

Not missing a beat, Korra giggled and clapped him on the shoulder. "Korra. And maybe one day I'll learn the dangers of double fisting Powerbars after a ride." Her gaze wandered back over to the trailer, where it was easy to spot the old accountant peeking out through a gleaming window. Korra inclined her head towards the trailer, then patted her growling tummy. "What's your business here?"

At that, Kristoff paled, and quickly scanned the ground. He exhaled in relief upon spying the thick, black binder only several feet away, and scooped it up before flipping through the pages. "Here for...uh...work. Actually. Probably barking up the wrong tree...but you don't know unless you try. Right?"

Korra nodded immediately, her grin growing as she felt some self confidence return to her. "You are so right. And I'm actually here looking for work, too."

Kristoff's eyes lit up, and he extended a hand without hesitation. "Good luck to both of us, then." Korra accepted the handshake, having forgotten all about her empty tummy.

The trailer door opened again, and this time, the old accountant was very clearly annoyed. "Oh, for crying in a bucket. Why don't you **both** just come in and we can get on with this."

Kristoff tried to insist Korra enter first, but when she slugged him on the arm and smiled challengingly, he didn't question it and went in first.

* * *

Elsa wouldn't be awake for another few hours, still fast sleep with Anna's hair in her mouth and Rapunzel's arms binding her legs together. Shortly after three in the morning on Thuersday, Kristoff's elated text message arrived.

_'Oh shit, Elsa, I hope you don't mind but I got us a job...and it is a biggie! It starts in late September, so there's plenty of time after you all get home, but the owner is flexible if we need to push the start date back. You're probably still sleeping but call me when you get this! Our client's some hot-shot boxer and when I say she wants to spend a lot, I mean...call me when you get this!'_

* * *

Nearly an hour later, Anna's phone also flickered to life with a new text message. The rattle of plastic on wood nearly woke her up, but she just grumbled and pulled Esla's arms tighter around her waist before going right back to snoring.

_'Hey, Monster. Hope things are good for you over there. Sorry to bug you. But I missed **another** chance to ask Asami out officially. Then I almost choked and died. Then I ran into Kristoff. Cool guy.'_

_ 'Anyway, **then** I blew a great chance to coach a hot shit boxer. Shouldn't have gone the whole hardcore coach route, I guess.'_

_ 'YOU WANT ME TO COACH YOU?! YOU BETTER BE READY FOR ME TO OWN YOUR ASS! THREE WORKOUTS A DAY AND TEN DAYS A WEEK! THIS AIN'T NO BOXING SUMMER CAMP AND I'M GONNA BREAK YOU DOWN AND REBUILD YOU INTO A GREASED FUCKING ATOM BOMB OF FIST ANNIHILATION!'_

_ 'Yeah. She wasn't into it. Whatever. Her loss. Not that she has many of those.'_

_ 'Hah. Sorry. Little bit drunk. Hope to hear more good good from you soon. Miss ya, Monster. ~Korra'_

Fifteen minutes later, Rapunzel farted. Anna heard that, too, and giggled sleepily before nestling further underneath the blankets. Elsa seemed to take that as her cue to unleash an hour-long marathon of wet snores.

* * *

_"My very life today…"_

The sun was just peeking over the treeline when Anna's phone rang. She had been so preoccupied the other night that she'd forgotten to set the ringer to silent, and the moment lyrics from _The Rolling Stones_ lit up the air, Anna lunged out of Elsa's embrace and blindly slapped a hand over her phone. Her heart pounded wildly as sweat sprang afresh on her back and forehead, and she managed to silence the ringtone...as well as drop the call.

Hanging half off the bed with one hand pressed against the floor, Anna squinted at her phone's display until the ability to read came back to her. Her heart sank.

_That was Merida calling. It's after midnight there and...and I need to call her back. Now._

Anna gingerly looked back, her cheeks pinking at the sight of Elsa now clutching the hem of her t-shirt. Anna held her breath and tried extricating herself carefully for only a moment, before the realization of her sister's sound-sleeper status struck her. _Yeah, if the Stones at full blast doesn't wake Elsa up...she's like Punzie that way._ The thought brought a sleepy smile to Anna's face, and after she crept out of bed, she turned and took a moment to selfishly stare.

Elsa wore a mildly distressed pout, and her arms groped blindly until they managed to locate a wadded-up pile of the Supergirls quilt. Rapunzel, meanwhile, had managed to worm her way between Elsa's legs, and now had her arms wrapped around the older woman's waist. Her head had snuck into what was quickly becoming her favorite place to greet the morning: buried underneath Elsa's short and snoring wetly against a pale tummy.

Anna put a hand to her mouth, face warm and grin wide, and stared for a few more moments. Her earlier sweaty discomfort was all but forgotten as she turned and made her way out into the hall.

When she then stubbed her toe on the doorway, she clenched her teeth and spat out a hushed curse. "Fu-**huck.**" The pale green wallpaper was peeling as she brushed a hand against the wall and hobbled to the top of the staircase.

There, Anna took a seat and wasted no time in redialing Merida's number.

Each ring caused Anna's guts to twist and tumble, and her free hand mimed the action of twisting an invisible telephone cord anxiously.

It was a full six rings before the call picked up on the other end, and for a terrifying moment, Anna swore she was about to leap to her feet...and tumble right down the stairs. She curled her toes in anticipation, even the one that was still partly numb.

Several heavy breaths followed on the other end of the line, before Merida's clearly slurred voice spoke up. "Just let me say this, chickie. Yeah, Bean was kissing me and part of me was freaking out and part of me was just frozen stupid and part of me was like so fucking sad but part of me liked it. I didn't know she was bipolar but yeah part of me liked it so yeah her brain thing shouldn't have mattered it was me who let it go that far and I just really fucked up and I'm sorry and I'm sorry and…"

Anna waited. When Merida's voice grew harried and frantic, Anna waited. By the end, though, the tearful tremble in Merida's words was evident...and Anna couldn't wait any longer. "And you still like her."

It took Anna a full half-minute before she was able to discern the muffled sounds coming from Merida's end.

_She's crying._

_Her hand's over the mic._

Swallowing thickly, Anna cradled her phone closer to her cheek, and spoke softly yet encouragingly. "And you want to take care of her."

Light static followed, after which came a sound that Anna could only imagine was a palm mashing harder against the microphone. Merida's hushed sobs continued, only slightly louder this time.

Anna continued, doing her best to quell the emotion threatening to flood her voice. "But you need to take care of **you**, right now." She had started to rock side to side, and the floorboards at the top of the staircase creaked with each movement.

More muffled shuffling followed. Soon after, Merida's heavy breathing came through loud and clear. Anna could tell by the raw crackle in her ears that Merida was holding the phone close to her mouth. She stammered once, a second time, and then drew a wheezy breath before trying again. "That's...**hard.**"

Despite herself, Anna couldn't help the pained smile that spread across her face. Her eyes fell shut as tears welled up. "Top five songs about...being good to yourself."

Merida couldn't help but laugh, throaty and weary as the sound was. She gingerly laid back in bed, drew a thick green comforter over her fully-clothed body, and pressed her cheek against the phone in earnest. As though it was her only lifeline. "You...go first. Boss."

At that, Anna snorted. Her smile grew just a bit more, before she responded. "I don't really go for _Bleachers_. But they've got this one dinky hit. Not the worst trash to ever grace my earballs. It's called…"

_I wanna get better._

* * *

"**So I've done all this shit but I don't know how much is me and how much is my stupid bipolar brain-crab!**"

Saffron blushed, rolling over in bed and burying her face against the freshly starched pillow case. The moon hung just low enough in the sky to be visible from her window, the pale light casting its glow over her bed and that of her roommate. She clamped her mouth shut and willed herself not to shout. Not to cry. Not to curse.

Even though that day was the first time she had managed to speak up during the daily group therapy session...in her mind, it was anything but positive. Even now, in the dead of night, her words of utter frustration refused to fade into the background.

_Roomie probably thinks I'm a freak-a-leek during the day, now. No need to extend that to include the night, too._

The red-haired, stuffed bear in her right arm tickled her cheek, and she held it closer while concentrating on drawing several deep, calming breaths. They didn't calm her, although they did remove the urge to yawn. Saffron's thoughts, which had been sluggish from the first moment she had been put on medication, were suddenly racing.

Her heart pounded. She dug her toes into the crisp bed sheets.

_Just wait until morning. Morning. Just wait._

The light from the hallway was momentarily blotted out as a staff member paused at the door-mounted window. They peered in for just a moment, before moving on. Each of their footfalls rattled through Saffron's thoughts, which spun wildly to account for it.

_Boots guy. Better than miss clack-clack, at least. He's still got that loose bootlace. Oh my god, tie that up you goonie._

The unfinished exercise from that day's group therapy session also prodded at Saffron's thoughts, and she clenched the underside of her pillow tightly.

_What the heck do they want from me?! I can't freaking objectively categorize the shit I've done before as manic or not manic when I don't have a fucking reliable sanity baseline of who I am, anyway!_

Tears pricked the corners of her eyes, and Saffron stubbornly rubbed her face against the pillowcase. The scratchy fabric irritated her cheeks further, and she rolled onto her back while taking deep gulps of air. Her teddy bear was crushed to her chest.

_They could call up Merida. She would know. She wouldn't give them any bullshit, either. She could tell them what I did Saturday night._

_What I did Saturday night. With her…_

Choking out a hoarse sob, Saffron sat upright in bed and pressed her face against the top of the bear. Her thoughts spun frantic, outlandish tales, and each one sent another chill through her tremor-wracked body.

_ To...her..._

Unable to wait any longer. Saffron lumbered out of bed and padded over to the door. She kept her lips firmly pursed, even as broken sobs slipped out. To her ears, though, the noise they made was dwarfed by the _slap-slap-slap_ of her bare feet against the linoleum floor.

_Ask for help. It's okay. It's safe._

The white walls combined with the ultra-bright ceiling lights momentarily blinded Saffron when she stepped out of her room, and her vision blurred as she turned to flag down the staff member at the end of the hall. In a split second, her skin went from sweltering to chilled, and she leaned against the wall to keep from falling right over.

_What did I do to Merida? What **could** I do to Merida? I need to know. I want to know._

Head bowed. Bare feet _slap-slap-slapping_ against the linoleum floor. Saffron allowed the fingertips gently brushing her back to lead her down the hall and to the medication station.

_ Would she even tell me?_

She didn't even look at the plastic cup, nor the little pill it held.

_Down the hatch, my old friend: pharmaceutical freak-out suppression._

The walk back to her room was interminable, and Saffron felt as though it would have been unbearable had she not still been clutching the teddy bear.

_I want to know **me** again. Even if that isn't a person I'd like to ever share with Merida…_

Saffron was already fading into an uneasy slumber by the time the staff member left her bedside with her latest blood pressure reading.

_...again._

* * *

After bidding Merida goodbye with a promise that her ass would be good and kicked if she wasn't taking care of herself, Anna momentarily considered returning to bed. The warmth there was enticing, and doubly so when a chilly prickle crept over her skin. The sensation no longer surprised Anna, although a fair bit of frustration lingered, and she did her best to consider her options with an even mood.

_I could go back to bed. Warm people there who love me. But I could do something else, too._

Several moments later, Anna's stomach growled, and she took that as her cue to stay awake. It was only when she was halfway down the steps that she realized she had otionbeen turning her phone over and over in her hands. She grinned sheepishly, paused by the foot of the staircase, and dialed Ivan's number. When a little shiver tickled the back of Anna's neck, her smile grew just a bit wider, and she let out a self-satisfied hum.

_Remembered to give my sponsor a call. Five points for team Me._

Minutes stretched into a half-hour as Anna first peppered Ivan with questions pertaining to the state of their home crafts business. From there, she dove right into filling him in on the latest news from San Francisco, all the while wondering when would be a good time to reveal that her impending date with Rapunzel had her guts all tied up in knots.

_It's like an emotional ultra ultra **ultra** marathon between yesterday with Elsa and today with Punzie and when was the last time I even took a breath?_

Ivan's hearty laugh made it clear that, while he knew Anna wasn't avoiding her trigger talk on purpose, he still took a moment to interject the same question he asked her every day. The one question he **promised** he'd always ask her. "I know yesterday was something special for you...but did you think about using?"

And with that, Anna deflated. Her smile shrank a bit and she chuckled weakly, only now realizing how out of breath she was. She sat down on the bottom step, rested her chin on a fist, and took a few moments to collect her thoughts. Her reply was measured, but in no way glum.

"I did have a thought. Yesterday, with Elsa, I mean. We were in that big, indoor lunch place, and...I think it was anxiety."

Ivan hummed softly, then waited several seconds before responding. "Did it piss you off?"

At that, Anna barked out a dry laugh, then pressed a hand to her cheek. It was quite warm, and she felt her smile growing again. "It always does. I am sort of Rage Girl." Her voice trailed off, and when she spoke again, her voice was quieter and caught between pride and guilt. "Elsa asked me about it, too. I know she's...she doesn't really have much experience with this. But I can guess who's been guiding her. Her...and Rapunzel." Anna squirmed on the step and cradled her phone in both hands before letting out a bashful mumble. "Please give your wife a big hug from me."

Several minutes later, the conversation petered out, with Ivan wishing Anna the best of luck on her **second** first date. Her cheeks bloomed crimson with his parting shot.

"Capocotta Beach is fantastic this time of year, you know."

Anna squeaked hotly and hunched over the phone. "We can't go **there!**" Ivan, however, had already hung up. Anna managed a self conscious giggle, face aflame at the mere idea.

_No way Jose. That wouldn't be fair...to Elsa. **And I'd probably just pass out after seeing…**_

In the meantime, Elsa had managed to descend all twenty steps without so much as a single plank creaking. She made a mental note to thank Mulan for the thoughtful _going-traveling_ gift of fuzzy slippers, but her thoughts had quickly returned to her sister. Elsa barely grazed fingertips against Anna's back; her voice, a warmly loving whisper

"Good morning, navigator-"

Anna shrieked, dove forward, and did a clumsy tumble past the front door and right into the kitchen.

**_Not fair to Elsa!_**

* * *

After apologizing profusely, Elsa helped Anna over to the kitchen table, with the promise of a delicious breakfast as recompense. The sunlight was warm as it bathed Anna's face in an orange glow, and she was quite content with resting her chin on her hands and listening to her sister gather ingredients in a skillet and set it on low heat.

The warmth became almost unbearable when Elsa returned to the table and wrapped her arms around Anna's shoulders. Three times, Elsa put forth gently probing questions. Each time, Anna bashfully deflected, but when the fourth question was punctuated by a kiss to the back of Anna's neck, her mouth betrayed her with a sleepy response.

"Not doing it, not fair to you."

The kissed skin prickled sweetly, leaving Anna with no recollection of what she had let slip. The vague statement was enough for Elsa to latch on to, which she did with a breathy hum.

"What's not fair to me?"

At first, the warm breath tickling Anna's left ear filled her with dizziness. "Wha?" Right after, she was acutely aware of Elsa's scent all around her, and was immediately taken back to their time together the day prior. "Bluh?" Hesitant touches and not hesitant lips confounded Anna's ability to speak, and Elsa's hair tickling freckled skin was apparently the last straw. " Folding her arms atop the table, Anna pressed her face down and moaned melodramatically. "Just...sit down and I'll tell you."

Elsa threw herself into the nearest chair, eyes wide and with rapt attention. Curiosity bled through her single word. "Okay." She kept herself occupied by twirling a finger through Anna's messy hair...until the latter finally groaned. Then, spoke.

"So Ivan had this great idea. I mean **horrible idea.** Well, no, its the **best idea** in theory but when I think about it it's just not…" Anna trailed off with a frustrated huff, then sighed pathetically when Elsa's fingers tickled her scalp again. When next Anna spoke, her voice was small and supremely self conscious. "So, when was the first time you saw Punzie naked...**as** her girlfriend?"

When the first thing to strike Elsa was a startlingly clear memory of exactly how she felt while watching Rapunzel showering in the Madtown Music parking lot earlier that year, she barked out a laugh. Then, a thrilling shiver raced through her body as she realized the memory brought a rosy glow to her cheeks and a dopey smile to her face.

_I **want** to tell Anna what it was like. Who would have ever thought…_

The words were on the tip of Elsa's tongue, but before she could begin, she caught Anna's bashful stare. Just like that, Elsa knew. She knew what her sister had truly meant to say, and the intimate connection refused to stay hidden as Elsa blurted out her thrilled revelation.

"You want to take Rapunzel to a nude beach today?"

Heat flooded Anna's face at being discovered, and she quickly pressed it back against her forearms. Blood pumping past her ears filled her head with a distracting ringing, and although she couldn't hear her miserable groan, she knew she was groaning.

_Yeah it was a bad idea, bad idea, bad bad baddie bad…_

Elsa's affectionately whispered words easily sliced through Anna's embarrassment, just as fingers brushed through copper hair.

"Anna, that's...a **wonderful** idea."

_You can't measure what Rapunzel and you have against what she and I have. I **want** to see what the two of you are like together._

Anna leaned into the touch slightly, let out a nervous giggle, and admitted to the idea. Little by little, her worries and hopes for the day with their cousin slipped out...and Elsa drank in each one. The scent of a cooked breakfast hit her nostrils, but she was determined to stay right there in that moment for as long as she could.

_The idea of the two of you together...in **any** way...has always filled me with indescribable joy._

Moments later, Rapunzel tromped into the kitchen. The fuzzy bathrobe she had selected pooled around her feet, proof positive that it was one of Elsa's. She chirped brightly. "**Girlfriends!**"

Elsa shrieked and Anna squealed. Both dramatically flopped onto the kitchen table. Meanwhile, breakfast was just starting to burn.

* * *

Shortly before noon, half of the stripped-bare living room floor collapsed into the basement with a jarring crash.

Elsa, who had been sorting through carpet swatches on the other side of the living room, promptly shrieked and flung herself towards the kitchen. She hit the floor hard, square carpet cutouts flying underneath the dining table, as chalky dust billowed out from the living room wreck. Mortified, she immediately clapped both hands over her mouth as a coughing fit ensued.

She immediately chastised herself.

_No, no, no! They didn't hear that. They **definitely** didn't hear me screaming. Today is supposed to be their big, first date and I'm **not** going to let it be spoiled by a freak house accident!_

Rapunzel came tearing downstairs first, a green tank top on backwards and only one leg in jeans. "Oh my Goddess, are we under attack?!"

Anna followed soon after, wet bare feet pounding down the stairs as she clutched at a towel wrapped around her soaked body. "**Elsa?!**"

Surrounded by bits of colored carpet, Elsa dragged a hand through her mussed-up braid, before feigning nonchalance as she batted at the dust cloud settling around her. "Ignore me! Ignore this. It's…" Her tone, which began as chipper and insistent, quickly fell to one of miserable desperation. "...I'll handle this."

Neither Anna nor Rapunzel accepted that, with the former retreating upstairs to dry off while the latter hustled over to Elsa's side. "Do you **really** think we'd jet out and leave you with this...this…" Despite herself, Rapunzel couldn't bite back a guilty titter, and quickly helped her cousin over to a chair.

Elsa pouted, staring hard at the three bits of carpet in her lap she'd managed to keep hold of. "We did say the floor might have to go." Cheeks warming as Rapunzel wiped the dust from them, Elsa let out a humorless chuckle, lips pursed. "You've got plans together and I...can handle this."

Tilting her head, Rapunzel chuckled again, before smooshing her palms against Elsa's cheeks playfully. "I know you can." She then leaned forward and pressed her lips to a rosy cheek, amusement lacing her words. "But **nobody's** gonna be able to have fun today if we're worried about you falling through a floor or something."

Elsa grumbled defiantly, but what remained of her attitude quickly crumbled when Anna bounded downstairs, freshly changed into workout shorts and an old t-shirt. Water droplets still dotted her flushed face, and she sidled up next to Rapunzel before her hand automatically found a home laced in Elsa's dust-tinged hair. Anna was breathlessly affectionate. "We don't want you to take a tumble, Elsa. Let us help...we'll go out later."

It was only after a good minute of nodding that Elsa realized Rapunzel's hands still grazed her cheeks, while Anna's fingers still brushed against her scalp. "Okay, okay!" She wasted no time in doling out orders, face still aflame. She checked her watch on her way down to survey the damage in the basement.

_But they've got plans and they're special plans. Let's get this work done fast, fast, fast._

* * *

Minutes later, the power went out. Elsa's subsequent screamed curse shook the walls of the old house.

The trio cleaned up most of the basement thanks to a closet-full of battery powered lamps Ivan kept on hand. Both Anna and Rapunzel were in good spirits and repeatedly assured Elsa that they'd have their first date once the mess was cleaned up. An hour later, an electrician from the city arrived, and Elsa tripped three times in her frantic dash back upstairs. She had been most insistent.

"I'll tell them what happened. Just...leave it to me!"

No sooner had the elderly electrician stepped inside the house, then Elsa had ushered him back out. Her hushed instructions were accompanied by a folded twenty dollar bill pressed into his hands. "It's **very** important this be done quickly, alright? But don't **rush** it, I mean. Fast...quality. Okay?"

The electrician chuckled and responded in Italian, before shaking Elsa's hand vigorously and lugging his toolbox inside. Elsa elected to stay outside until the worst of her embarrassment faded.

The brilliantly sunny afternoon seemed to taunt her, as she alternated between scowling at her wristwatch and scowling at the sun as it arced across the sky.

_It's fine, it's only two. Plenty of time for them to...go out._

One hour stretched into five, though, and when Elsa saw off the electrician, it was with a fake smile. The sun was almost to the horizon, and Elsa leveled a defeated scowl at it.

_Thanks, sun. Thanks, house. They deserved a perfect day for their first date...and they had to spend it inside._

Cheery voices beckoned Elsa back into the house. Despite everything, her cheeks still warmed.

_But they wanted to stay to help sort this out._

Inside, Anna and Rapunzel badgered each other over who was going to call Ivan and Dolores and inform them their house was falling apart. Elsa grinned and headed back inside.

_ I love them._

* * *

"You know...it's open twenty four hours this time of the year." Elsa spoke in an amusedly knowing tone, taking the time to polish two more dinner plates in the sink, before turning around to address Anna and Rapunzel. Elsa's eyes latched onto her sister. "You know that, right?"

Anna, still dusty from the day's cleaning and repairing effort, quickly looked down at her empty hands and wondered where her third donut had gone. She managed an incoherent mumble, cheeks pinking.

Rapunzel's face lit up as she whirled around in her chair to face Elsa. "What's open, now?" When all she got in reply was a slight shrug and smile, Rapunzel turned right back around and leaned across the table. She swirled a finger around and around through Anna's hair as her voice turned suddenly tender. "What's open all night, now?"

When Anna managed to raise her head, her cheeks were rosy, and she leveled a cornered stare at Elsa.

Elsa offered an apologetic, little wave. "Sorry."

At that, Anna's shoulders drooped, and she blew a kiss to her sister, before turning to Rapunzel. "Do you still wanna go out...with me?"

Rapunzel fidgeted in her seat, nibbled on her bottom lip, and traced an index finger around the salt and pepper shakers in the middle of the table. "You know it."

Despite herself, Anna couldn't help but bashfully double-check. "Tonight, I mean?"

Elsa wore a full-on dopey grin, and slapped a hand over her mouth before a coo could slip out. She hustled over to the refrigerator, thoughts swimming as happy little shivers tickled the back of her neck.

"Just as long as Nerdface doesn't have to deal with the whole house falling down while we're out. I mean…"

Just then, Elsa swooped over to Anna and Rapunzel, and plopped two brown paper bags on the table. "Your lunches! Or maybe dinners, since it's a little later than planned. Wait, we just ate...so maybe save these for breakfast?" In her manic exuberance, Elsa had covered Anna and Rapunzel's hands with her own, and she gave each a warm squeeze before her eyes widened and she bolted for the living room. "On second thought, tonight might be a **good night** to have those hotel vouchers on hand so Anna I'll put those in your bag with the rest of your things and…"

Rapunzel swallowed thickly, color flooding her face as she watched Elsa flit around. "Wow." A little laugh followed, and she shivered when she felt Anna's hand slide over hers.

Anna still had her face pressed against the kitchen table, and she put on a dramatic show of groaning, but her eyes were screwed shut and her smile was so wide she thought it might burst.

_But I know what Elsa's feeling right now. It's...it's how I **always** felt when I saw the two of them together. It's a feeling that just makes sense._

Elsa was clearly distracted as she called down from upstairs. "And I know that laws over here are different but **please** make sure to be safe and I'm packing extra you-know-whats just in case…"

Pure excitement made Rapunzel hop right out of her chair and bolt around behind Anna. She squeezed both shoulders and draped herself over until her hair was tickling Anna's cheek. Rapunzel could barely contain her glee. "Holy shit, where are we going? What's the surprise?! Elsa sounds like she knows, does Elsa know?!"

Positively dizzy from the warmth rushing to her head, Anna laughed throatily as she fumbled with her hands on her lap.

_It's a different feeling with Punzie...but somehow it's still the same._

_ Oh god, we're doing this. We really are._

* * *

"That's not what you had on when I saw you this morning." The moment the words slipped out, Anna immediately regretted them. She stared pointedly down at the backpack resting on her lap and fiddled with one of the zippers. She couldn't help but wonder if she'd be able to crawl right inside and start a new life as the Pack Princess.

_At the very least I could fit my head. We only **just** made it into the city and I'm already saying dumb things._

The faint scent of dust from earlier that day was still present, and Anna grimaced as she shuffled her thighs together. Her navy blue mesh shorts made her skin itch, and she feared that when she left the taxi she'd be leaving behind a big, white butt-print of dust.

_I was so goonie that I didn't think to change. Or shower. Meanwhile, Punzie picked out something absolutely epic._

For her part, Rapunzel had only taken three steps out of the house before regretting her last-minute change. The bee onesie she'd received from her cousins as a gift the prior year proved to be a poor choice in light of the warm, summer air, but she found just enough relief by rolling up her sleeves and her black bee leggings. She knew she looked ridiculous and she didn't care one bit. _Can't expect rational thought on a night like tonight._ Without unclipping her seatbelt, Rapunzel leaned across the back seat whispered sweetly. "That's not what **you** had on, either."

And just like that, Anna laughed. The sound came out nervous and pitchy, and before Rapunzel knew what was going on, Anna had unclipped her seat belt and shuffled right over into her cousin's arms. Throat suddenly dry, Anna tucked her chin against her collar and tried to force words out, even as the smell of Rapunzel's hair sapped her of logical thought.

"I'm really fucking worked up." With the admission, Anna's body went limp, and she relaxed into Rapunzel's embrace.

Five minutes later, the pair was seated between an old oak tree and a granite statue of a lion in Orange Garden. Tremors danced throughout Rapunzel's whispered words.

"You think I'm not?"

* * *

Elsa, meanwhile, had just finished fielding a gob of unnerved questions from Mulan over the phone. She realized, too late, that sending a picture of the collapsed living room floor to several friends might give them actual cause for concern.

_'Are you sure that house is safe to stay in while you renovate?'_

_ 'Maybe the three of you should just camp out in the basement.'_

_ 'Please tell me you at least have hard hats.'_

Elsa had quickly apologized for worrying her friend, and assured Mulan that the **rest** of the house was structurally sound. She could hear the emotion in Mulan's voice when the topic changed to Anna's progress.

_'I have information about several Narcotics Anonymous groups on campus that meet regularly. When you get home. If she is interested.'_

Elsa only realized she was choked up when she heard herself sniffle, then chuckle pathetically, before thanking Mulan.

"She and Rapunzel are out right now and probably getting into trouble. But that means so much. Thank you."

Warm wishes were traded, but before Elsa hung up, she left Mulan with a tantalizing tidbit for their Friday gaming session.

"**You all** better bring some hard hats."

Afterwards, Elsa loitered in the living room, briefly flirting with the idea of doing a bit more cleanup work. But when she received a text message and accompanying photo from Rapunzel, her legs automatically took her upstairs. She stumbled out of her work jeans, crawled into bed, and cued up her favorite tabletop gaming podcast.

_'We're two nervous lovebirds and we aren't afraid to say so! Sleep tight, Nerdface. We love you.'_

Anna had laid down on the bench and, with her head on Rapunzel's lap, smiled glibly up at the camera. Elsa's eyelids drooped and her smile grew as she drank in the photo. Her attention was naturally drawn to the way Anna had captured Rapunzel's free hand, with fingers splayed out, between her own.

When another text from Rapunzel came in, Elsa squeaked and nearly lobbed her phone across the room.

_'Banana says she was less nervous last night, with you.'_

Slipping her tongue out between pursed lips, Elsa furrowed her brow as she punched in a response. She whispered each word and nodded at the end as if to punctuate her own point. "I think you've been something more than friends to each other for a long time now. Tell her just to do what feels right. You do that, too. You **know** each other."

Minutes later, Elsa had flicked off the bedside light, when one final message came in. This one was from Anna.

_'Love you **and** your advice. Sleep tight, Elsa.'_

Elsa whimpered pathetically, rolled onto her stomach, and mashed her warm face against a tangle of pillows. She stretched out her arms and legs, greedily basking in all the room she had in bed.

_Sleep, take me soon. I just want to see their smiling faces tomorrow. _

* * *

Despite the sun having set more than two hours ago, the temperature still hovered around eighty degrees. Rapunzel had rolled her onesie sleeves right up to her shoulders, and after a bit of coy encouragement, had convinced Anna to draw the front zipper down until the edge of her purple bra was peeking out.

The pair was content to relax under the flickering light of a single overhead lamp. The park had emptied shortly after sunset, with most folks heading over to the Spanish Steps to see an outdoor play.

It was only then, after sending Elsa both a selfie and warm good-night wishes, that Anna found her voice again. She stared up, eyes roaming over the patches of sweat on her cousin's face, and brought up the topic of shared feelings in the last year.

"Well, that Christmas song you made for us kind of says it all." Rapunzel grinned proudly, not at all bothered by the sweat dotting her forehead and causing her bangs to stick awkwardly. She giggled throatily, then shivered, when Anna's response was to roll to one side and press her face against the thin onesie.

After blowing out a frustrated exhale and secretly thrilling at the way Rapunzel's belly trembled, Anna pulled back and slipped her arms around Rapunzel's waist. "Yeah, ultra gay even if I wasn't...trying…"

It didn't take long for Rapunzel to notice Anna's gaze falling away, just as she felt the hands at the small of her back loosen. "I'd like to hear it again, sometime."

At that, Anna managed another smile, but it was tight-lipped. Her gaze wandered over to the backpack at the far end of the bench. When she drew in a deep, shuddering breath, her toes curled. One blink, then a second. The warm summer breeze rushed over her face, after which Rapunzel's fingers brushed against an ear. Anna shivered unabashedly, and for a moment, her smile slipped away.

"Wh...wh...wh…"

Right after the stutter, Rapunzel felt Anna tense up, and brushed thumbs along both cheeks. Twice. A third time.

Anna managed a breathy groan, before collecting herself and speaking up. She locked eyes with Rapunzel this time, fearing that if she blinked once more, tears might fall. "I was high when I wrote it. Maybe when I sang it. I...I don't remember…"

Immediately, Rapunzel shook her head. She trailed a hand over Anna's mouth, but instead of covering it, she settled for fingertips skittering across. Anna's hands clenched fabric once more, and her eyes grew wide and glassy as Rapunzel leaned over.

"Do you still mean what you said then...now?"

Not trusting her clenching throat, Anna nodded vigorously. A wet sniffle followed.

Rapunzel chuckled, tears pricking the corners of her eyes. She croaked out a response even as her lips pursed. "**Good.**"

When Rapunzel doubled over and pressed her lips firmly against Anna's a moment later, she realized she had lost track of Anna's hands. Rapunzel gasped sweetly, though, when both of Anna's hands raked through her hair and pulled the pair together in a firm, heady kiss.

Seconds passed.

Rapunzel sniffled. Then, Anna sniffled a second time. Shared giggles sent tremors through their lips...but they kept right on kissing.

* * *

The warm, evening breeze carried with it the melody of a flute and an accordion. Every so often, it was accompanied by a smattering of applause from the open-air play a-ways down the road. Orange Park was quiet, save for two women with ragged breaths and sparkling eyes.

Rapunzel had been the one to pull away, and she swore she would have laughed at Anna's lips-parted, neck craned expression. As it was, Rapunzel was content with committing the image to memory.

_Goddess help me, she's just so energetic I might float away._

Minutes later, Anna shouldered her backpack and hauled Rapunzel to her feet. She barked out an affectionate laugh at the pout Rapunzel wore.

"I really like the way you fit on my lap."

At that, Anna blushed hotly, and reached out to give Rapunzel's nose a little squeeze. She swallowed thickly, stared down at her sneakers, and tangled their hands together. Voice small and hoarse. "I better make a reservation for later on, then."

This time it was Rapunzel who was slack-jawed and grinning like a fool as the pair traipsed down the street. Despite herself, Rapunzel couldn't help but put forth a blithe query.

"Oh...is there a dress code where we're going?"

Rapunzel let out a surprised little squeak when Anna's simple reply was to duck her head, squeeze her hand tighter, and walk even faster. Rapunzel's dizzying laughter tickled Anna's ears with warmth.

"Well now I'm **super** intrigued."

* * *

_Oasi Naturista_, a swath of beach-land several hundred yards long, was the most well-lit coastal area in all of Capocotta. While the locker building was closed from dusk until dawn, there were plenty of outdoor lockers available for public use, as well as shower facilities that were excellently maintained.

The beach was an hour-long walk outside of Rome, but Anna's trepidation pushed her to cover the distance in half the time...with Rapunzel in tow. Words of welcoming died on Anna's lips when she turned around and saw her red-faced and sweat-drenched cousin. It was only then that Anna realized just how damp their clasped hands were. She was quickly enthralled by toes of her own sneakers.

_Fantastic. I was so focused on my own freakout that I didn't realize I turned this into a forced march._

By the time Anna managed to look up again, Rapunzel had sidled up next to her and was studying the area. Folks milled in and out of the beach, with many stopping by the lockers and the outdoor shower areas. Swiping a palm over a sweaty cheek, Rapunzel nodded and hummed appreciatively.

"So...surprise?" Anna chuckled weakly as her gaze fell back to the ground. She gently wiggled their clasped hands, only just now feeling how out of breath she herself was. A bashful murmur followed. "A good surprise...I hope? Appropres?"

Seven thousand and three reasons why it could very well be an inappropriate first date activity rocketed through Anna's thoughts, but they were all silenced with a simple, hushed question from Rapunzel.

"Can you get my zipper, please?"

For the rest of the night, everybody else at the beach could have been wearing Godzilla costumes, for as little as Anna noticed any of them. She nodded, realized Rapunzel couldn't see her, and choked out an affirmation. Suddenly and acutely aware of each little tremble in her hands, Anna took care in brushing aside Rapunzel's hair, her other hand sliding along the outfit's collar until she felt the zipper.

The hitch in Rapunzel's reassurance was unmistakable. "As long as you're comfortable, Anna. You know what I like."

It wasn't the sound of the zipper that made Anna's vision go dizzy. Nor was it how she needed three tries to grip the zipper between a sweaty thumb and forefinger. She couldn't even blame the smattering of freckles between Rapunzel's shoulder blades that peeked out around a purple bra.

_I'm breathing, right? I'm doing the whole inhale-exhale thing?_

It was in the way that Rapunzel shivered ever so slightly when Anna's fingers grazed her upper back. With that, Anna realized it had been quite a few seconds since she last drew a proper breath.

_Guess not. Woohoo._

With a breathy groan, Anna flopped against Rapunzel's back.

* * *

Anna came to with a thrash and a shout as cool water splashed over her head. She spluttered, shook her arms, and nearly floundered right off of the bench in shock.

Rapunzel dropped the bucket and clamped a hand right down on Anna's shoulder. "Breathe, you noodle."

The handful of onlookers who had helped Rapunzel haul Anna over to an empty shower area applauded and parted with well-wishes, but it only added to the dull ringing in Anna's ears. She looked to her left, rubbed at her soaking wet face, and then looked to the right.

Or at least, Anna **tried** to look to her right. Warm hands slapped against her cheeks, locking her head in place.

Rapunzel spoke again, eyes narrowed and glinting with playful affection. "I know I'm a sexy ladykiller but it's the **most importantest** that you keep breathing. Alright?"

Anna's laugh in reply was drenched with relief as her whole body went limp on the bench. She waved lamely at her departing saviors, then gently slid a hand over Rapunzel's and offered a little pat. "Didn't really think this through."

Rapunzel responded without missing a beat, her fingertips smooshing against Anna's wet cheek. "We can go home."

Anna turned, shot Rapunzel a challenging glare, and yanked her t-shirt right off. Her face burned crimson, but she narrowed her eyes and grinned anyway. "A plus booblets."

Rapunzel's eyes flicked down, then back up again, as her own smile grew. "Nice nip-nops."

And with that, as Anna stripped off each article of clothing, she reveled in the feeling of her self consciousness also being stripped away. After stowing all of their clothing in her backpack, Anna stood back up and experimentally curled her toes. Sand and tiny pebbles tickled the bottom of her feet, and she gasped sweetly when she felt Rapunzel sidle up to her and clasp hands. Shoulders pressed together and hips brushed hips. Rapunzel's encouraging words sent a heady jolt through Anna's body.

"Stare all you want. You know I like it."

Anna wasn't totally sure if her one-word reply ever made it out of her mouth, but when she felt Rapunzel fully latch onto her left arm and sigh sweetly, there was no doubt it had.

"Ditto."

_Keep breathing. Once breathing is good, then we can try talking._

_ And looking._

The pair headed out to the starlit beach. They made it ten steps before Anna whirled around and hauled Rapunzel back to the nearest shower stall.

"Sweat begone!"

Rapunzel shrieked joyfully and held fast to Anna's arm as cold water rained down.

* * *

Rapunzel managed to trek about a hundred yards down the beach before the day's exertion finally got to her. She leaned heavily against Anna, hands squeezing a bicep, and muttered. "Can we rest a little? My leg's sort of itch and sometimes…"

A moment later, Rapunzel let out a strangled squeal as she crumpled onto the sandy floor.

Anna wasted no time in shrugging off her backpack and yanking out an old blue and white quilt. "Oh, you poor little thing. Just scoot right on over...actually, no."

Despite clutching at her calf while sparks of pain shot up and down her leg, Rapunzel still made an effort to shuffle onto the blanket. All the air rushed out of her lungs in one breathy gasp, though, when Anna's strong arms slid around her back and thighs...and in one fluid motion, scooped her right up. "O...oh." Her skin prickled at the sensation of muscles flexing, and any remaining discomfort was banished from her mind.

After setting Rapunzel up with the backpack as a makeshift pillow, Anna clambered to the foot of the blanket and wasted no time in sliding her hands around the bunched-up calf muscle. Staring down contritely, Anna chewed on her bottom lip as she prodded against the tender muscle. "My fault. Next time, you take Pascal and throw a rope around me. Free ride."

Rapunzel shimmied a bit until she was able to sit up higher, then thanked her Goddess for the way the darkness obscured her rosy cheeks. As the pain in her leg lessened, she shivered as her senses naturally focused on her extended left foot. "Next...time?" She couldn't help the breathy squeak that followed, as her foot slid down between Anna's thighs a bit.

In turn, Anna reacted without thinking, as her thighs automatically pressed inwards to hold the foot in place. She swept her hands along Rapunzel's calf in strong, broad strokes several more times before her gaze flicked back up. A shy little smile found its way to her lips. "When it's daytime. Maybe I'll trip over, like, **one less** hole that way and...you okay, P?"

Having slumped back against the backpack, Rapunzel's lower lip hung down as she leveled a dopey stare at her own belly button. "Don't mind me." Voice breathy and defeated. "Just turned on a little."

At that, Anna quickly looked back down at the foot in her lap. Her own cheeks pinked as she struggled for words, suddenly finding the way that her cousin's toes curled and splayed to be oddly entrancing. Her hands stopped moving, frozen in a gentle squeeze, and her gaze lazily slid upwards...right until thick, full thighs pressed together was all Anna could recall having seen. Cheeks flaming, she turned to one side and spat out a pathetic curse. "_Damnit._"

Swiping the back of a hand over her forehead, Rapunzel chuckled softly, then reached out. "Come lay with me?"

And just like that, all Anna heard was her cousin's request and the waves lapping at the shore behind her. She clambered over the blanket, brushed a hand against the cool sand, and rolled right onto her back. Arms and legs straight and pointing out towards the ocean. Sweat once again dotted Anna's forehead, and the moment she realized she could hear her cousin's heavy breaths over the ocean waves...Anna swore again.

"Damnit."

Five hundred replies danced on the tip of Rapunzel's tongue, from assurances to apologies and even crass non-sequitors...but none seemed appropriate. Right. Her fingers curled and splayed out alternately, tips pressing into the sand beneath the quilt. "So I...I don't...really…"

"Fuck it." With that third curse, Anna rolled to her right and came to rest on a forearm. A view of a starry sky was replaced by Rapunzel, hair messy and skin damp. Eyes lidded and voice hoarse, Anna smiled crookedly. "I'ma cuddle you. Okay?"

A wide, blissful grin spread over Rapunzel's face, and she threw her left arm out expectantly. "It's like a million degrees and I'm a sweaty wildebeast over here."

Anna tittered weakly, sand-coated fingers brushing over Rapunzel's collarbone before she nestled right against that spot. A pleased little sigh followed when Rapunzel wrapped an arm around her back and squeezed her shoulder firmly. A lone question prodded at the back of Anna's thoughts, but for the moment, was drowned out as she watched waves crashing against the shore over the rise and fall of her cousin's breasts. The scent of sweat-dotted skin mixed with salt-water, and the strong _thump-thump_ of Rapunzel's heartbeat quickly made Anna's toes curl.

_Negative talk? You?_

Rapunzel swallowed thickly and managed to relegate a spasmodic flinch to **only** the spot on her belly over which Anna lazily draped an arm. She knew she was going to stammer, so she didn't even try to stop it, hushed as her admission was. "I should rein it in. Go...slow. We're **all** new to this and...a little scared." Coming up short of breath, Rapunzel shivered again, but found the courage to continue only after Anna firmly squeezed her midsection. "Look at me. Hornball for my little cuz." Another breath, this one more tremulous, and Rapunzel couldn't help but turn her head and press her face against Anna's messy hair. A selfish breath. A chaste kiss. More courage. "I love you **more** than that, so if you don't think of me that way then…"

At that, Anna blew out a hot breath and pinched Rapunzel's waist. The harassed yelp that came as reply filled her with feisty warmth from head to toe. Next, Anna growled, her knees pressing firmly against Rapunzel's leg. An insistent whisper. "I **do** want you that way." The ocean waves lapping at the shore were a whisper when compared to Rapunzel's pounding heart.

Suddenly all too aware of the tremors racing up and down her body, Rapunzel looked away, her left hand rocking Anna insistently while her sand-covered right hand absentmindedly brushed over Anna's arm. Nervous babbling ensued. "Don't say it if...I **mean,** don't feel like you have to say that **now** just because I told **you** and I don't mean tonight or next week because you **aren't** a fucking unicorn and I don't wanna-"

For the next five minutes, all Rapunzel could manage was heated whimpers as Anna kissed the breath right out of her.

Over and over again.

They were only interrupted by local beach security, who promptly escorted them off the premises. Only after numerous apologies, which included Rapunzel throwing herself at the mercy of the non-existent 'beach court', did the pair avoid a lifetime beach ban.

With rosy cheeks and sandy butts, Anna and Rapunzel decided to head to the hotel for the night...before they caused any more trouble.

* * *

Within half an hour, Anna and Rapunzel had made their way to _Piccolo Borgo_, an upscale hotel on the outskirts of Rome. The taxi ride there had been slow, bumpy, and filled with French-Arabic fusion metal. Leaning against each other and wearing fresh blouses with identical blue slacks, the girls spoke very little, except to praise their absent, mutual girlfriend.

"Elsa really thinks of everything."

"Yeah, she's a real plum."

Check-in was a blur to Anna, whose shoulders sagged under what she was certain was twenty additional pounds of sand trapped in the quilt she hastily scooped up and stuffed back into the backpack. The gritty sand on Rapunzel's hands tickled Anna's arm on the long ride up to the eighth floor, and even as Anna rested a cheek against the cold, metal elevator wall, she tried to recall the fleeting time she spent with her cousin at the beach.

She still smelled the salty air. The sand was still between her toes. The moon's glow illuminated patches of freckled skin, lips curved into a lopsided smile, and a body pressed against hers in a most intimate way. Suddenly the metal wall wasn't near cold enough, and Anna smiled dopily.

_Only with Punzie. Only with her._

Meanwhile, Rapunzel offered a sandy wave to several guests boarding the elevator from floor six. She shuffled closer to Anna, hands sliding up her younger cousin's arm. Rapunzel's lips still tasted of salt when she licked them, and she couldn't help pressing them right against Anna's ear in a self conscious whisper. "Hope this doesn't sour you on nude beaches. I've...never actually done **that** before."

A surge of warm affection bloomed in Anna's chest, which quickly dropped straight down and made her knees wobble. She wrapped an arm around Rapunzel's shoulders, drew her in close, and pressed a lingering kiss to her temple. "You were...getting down on yourself. I might have, um...overreacted?"

Of the five hundred quickly fading memories Anna clung to from their night together, one came back to strike her full-force. Her breasts, pressed against Rapunzel's, as she lavished the other woman with tender attention. The memory sent another precarious wobble through Anna's legs, and she counted her lucky stars she still had a wall to lean against.

Rapunzel's body sagged as she chuckled throatily. Her arms easily slid around Anna's waist, and she nuzzled fully into the embrace with a whisper. "You're so good for me, you know that? I hope I can be...the same."

Upon exiting the elevator on floor eight, Anna tripped over a carpet fold and hauled Rapunzel down to the floor with her. They both burst out laughing.

_You are. You **really** are._

* * *

Shortly after arriving at the hotel room, Rapunzel could sense a change in Anna's demeanor.

First, it was the somewhat frantic back and forth pacing as Anna scrutinized the menu. Eventually, she returned the menu to Rapunzel along with a muted request to share a meal.

"Or just get two of what you want. Nothing's really jumping out at me." Only, Anna didn't so much hand the menu back as she flipped it onto the master bed before slinging her pack over a shoulder and slinking out to the main room. "I'm gonna unpack and see what other stuff Elsa hid in here."

Caught off-guard, Rapunzel merely nodded and stared for a few seconds. She managed to catch Anna slide an arm across her midsection before disappearing around a corner.

It took Rapunzel a full minute of scouring the menu before coming to a decision, which she immediately announced. "How about the jambalaya with apple pie? Amp up our American lameness to maximum, huh?"

The crash of shattering glass that followed sent Rapunzel vaulting over the bed and into the living room to investigate. Her stomach wrenched, and only moments later did she look down and blanche at the menu she had wrung into a wrinkled mess. No sooner did she open her mouth, then several abrupt cusses from Anna lit up the air.

"Shit. Why now. Fucking **me.**" Anna's tone was harshly clipped, and soon after, she appeared back in the bedroom doorway. There was a definite stagger in her step, and her face had gone several shades paler.

Rapunzel swallowed thickly, the sudden tension in the air pressing down all around her, and it was all she could do to remain still and speak with a level voice. "Is there something I can do...to help?"

Eyes suddenly bright, Anna jerked her head back up. Her hands open and closed several times, knuckles white from tightly balled fists. "Sorry. Have to clean up...and pay for…" After trailing off uncertainly, Anna sucked in several shaky breaths, pinched her cheeks, and managed a tremulous smile. "I broke a bottle. I...need to call Ivan."

The lump in Rapunzel's throat nearly kept her silent, but she dumped the menu on the bed and closed the distance between herself and Anna in three strides. Her brow furrowed, and she started to reach out for an embrace, but stopped mid-way and settled for a double fist pump instead. "Can I help clean up?"

Anna's voice was small and croaky as she tucked her chin against her collar. "Th...thanks." She even took a half-step towards Rapunzel, but froze awkwardly, and forced out a half-wave before slinking to the front door. It fell shut behind Anna, but she didn't pull it closed.

_Breathe. Breathe. She's okay...she's handling it._ Only when Rapunzel felt tears pricking the corners of her eyes did she grumble petulantly, brush them away, and snatch a nearby roll of paper towels.

Out in the living room, right by the television, sat a sleek, black minibar. The door hung open, with rows of both snacks and small bottles of alcohol neatly lined up inside. From the counter above, droplets of wine dribbled down to the floor, where a broken bottle of blackberry Maniscewitz wine lay in pieces.

The smell quickly spread throughout the room and, despite it being a flavor Rapunzel enjoyed, now only served to twist her guts and irritate her nose. Outside, Anna spoke in hushed, stilted phrases.

"...just the one bottle…"

"...don't know why it just snuck up on me…"

"...I don't remember…"

"...fucking hell, maybe a pill instead…"

"...**don't fucking remember, god what do you want**…"

A hand slapping over a mouth. Low, dry sobs.

"I'm...I'm so sorry…"

It was only then that Rapunzel realized she had done absolutely no cleaning, as Anna's one-sided conversation kept her kneeling on the floor. Lips trembling. Holding back tears.

_Alright, that's enough. Let her handle that._

Eyes narrowing as she zeroed in on the task at hand, Rapunzel let out a hot breath, and snatched the largest piece of broken glass before dumping it into a nearby waste bin. She had very nearly finished mopping up the alcohol and tossing out bits of glass, when a bright, red streak running down her thumb and across her palm caught her eye.

With a frustrated growl and an over dramatic eye roll, Rapunzel lumbered to her feet and headed for the bathroom.

Her growl melted into a miserable groan when her left calf muscle bunched up in another fierce cramp.

_We are gonna need **all** the freaking ice cream tonight, too._

* * *

_Okay, okay, just breathe it out. That's just a part of my life now. I might have a nightmare about that sweet, stanky blackberry, but that's okay because I can deal with...is that coconut I smell?_

Stepping back into the hotel room with an almost guilty tip-toe, Anna's eyes went wide as her ears confirmed what her nose first sensed.

_Running water, too?_

Heat rushed to her face, and she rubbed a fist over her nose, before padding over to the bathroom.

Steam billowed out of the doorway, while the mountain of bubbles peeking over the rim of the tub grew slowly taller. Rapunzel knelt by the back of the tub, unconcerned with the way her hair drooped down into the soapy water. She fiddled with a suction-cup mounted, waterproof pillow with one hand, while her other rested behind her back.

A guilty little smile had begun to cross Anna's face, but the moment she spotted the extra large band-aid wrapped around Rapunzel's thumb, a cross between a sob and a hiccup slipped out.

Rapunzel didn't turn around, but spoke with absolute certainty as she wiggled her fingers behind her back. "This was **my fault.** Okay?"

Taking a few seconds to bite down on her own fingers, Anna gulped in a few steadying breaths of air, and nodded. Then croaked out a reply. "Y...yeah. Okay."

With that, Rapunzel turned around. Her eyes were dewey with held-back affection, and she sniffled unabashedly before wiping a bubble-coated hand over her mouth, leaving a trail of white behind. "Are you...chilly?"

Anna hadn't realized her arms had gone back around her midsection again, and she hunched over self consciously before nodding.

Hoping that her cramp had eased, Rapunzel rose unsteadily to her feet and wrapped Anna in a fierce hug. Her unintelligible murmur was laced with warmth as her hands slid up and down Anna's back for a full minute. A terrifying image of Anna in a bathtub prodded at the back of Rapunzel's thoughts, but she buried her face in the crook of Anna's neck, breathed in deeply, and spoke earnestly. "Do you need time alone?"

Anna's voice cracked. She knew that, even though she didn't have to plead...it was still in her tone.

"Please. Stay."

* * *

_Hey._

_ Hey._

_ Hey._

_ Know what would make this night even...better?_

* * *

"So, yeah. Sometimes...that's just how it goes." Anna's words slipped out with a weary sigh, but at the same time, her shoulders drooped and she leaned back for the first time. "That...**craving**...any time. Any place." Her cheeks were already rosy from the hot water, but she still felt her blush intensify as Rapunzel's fingers slipped down through her hair and brushed against the base of her skull. Anna sighed again, slid her hands up over her soapy knees, and let her mouth hang open.

For her part, Rapunzel had been more than content to watch, listen, and nod occasionally as Anna offered snippets of her thought process in the last half hour. Proud love bubbled up inside Rapunzel, though, and she couldn't resist leaning over until her lips grazed Anna's left ear. Her whisper was drenched in amusement. "Hey, Anna's brain. I've got something...even **better.**"

Anna could hear the smile in Rapunzel's voice, and she hummed in curiosity while wriggling her shoulders.

"My mouth. Your muff."

With that, Anna burst into a round of bashful giggles. Her whole body shook, and even as she slid a soapy hand over her rosy face, she still peeked out from between fingers. The sight of Rapunzel's loving gaze **did** make Anna's eyes slam shut, but she still craned her neck into the blonde's touch.

A comfortable silence descended over the room, only broken by an occasional splish-splash as Anna's knees slowly drew apart, then came back together. It took Rapunzel a full minute to realize **that** is where her gaze had flitted to, and another minute to realize the bubble pile against Anna's knees was almost completely gone. Only through what felt like monumental effort, did Rapunzel turn away, and the moment she did, the cool air against her face let her know just how warm her cheeks had become.

She hadn't meant to sound guilty, but the self conscious lilt in her voice was still present. "I **am** sorry if...you felt rushed. Earlier."

Anna let out a wheezy breath, then braced her forearms on either side of the tub until she was able to sit up a bit. She used two fingers to scoop up a dollop of bubbles, which she then plopped on Rapunzel's chin. Anna got a shy little smile in return, before she pressed on matter-of-factly. "If memory serves, **I** was on top of **you.**" Caught off guard by the sudden lump in her throat under Rapunzel's lidded gaze, Anna's eyes traveled south, only to be met with a bubble-free look at her own chest. Dizzy heat threatened to steal her words **and** thoughts, so before that could happen, Anna covered Rapunzel's hand with her own and pressed insistently. "Do you think you're...thinking of Elsa?"

That simple suggestion made Rapunzel's eyes widen, and she quirked her lips while fidgeting awkwardly with the oversized band-aid on her thumb. "Well, not...**thinking.**" She chuckled weakly when Anna's response was to squeeze her hand tenderly again. Rapunzel pondered the idea for a few moments more, before shrugging and responding glibly. "Maybe a little." Her little smile grew thoughtful, then melted away into something more uneasy. She nearly soaked her other hand in the water, before remembering her wound at the last second and yanking away. Another sheepish shrug followed. "I feel like I should...have this worked out. Poly one oh one. Partners are all...different…"

_It's only natural. I do have more...experience..._

The very last glob of bubbles was perched on Anna's left shoulder, and she scooped up every last bit of it, before mashing it all over Rapunzel's face. The ensuing harassed yelp only made Anna's challenging grin grow, and her eyes narrowed in affectionate accusation.

"I expect you to be just as clueless as me."

At that, Rapunzel nodded, then blew a scattered shot of bubbles all over Anna's damp hair. Bashfulness reigned. "Uh huh."

When Anna continued, her voice was softer, and was accompanied by gentle thumb-swipes over her cousin's eyelids. "I'm sure Elsa does, too."

Nodding again, Rapunzel blinked several times, and moaned feebly as she leaned over and pressed her face into the wet crook of Anna's neck. Several chaste kisses followed, after which came a shy admission. "I wonder, wonder, **wonder** what you're like…"

The throaty edge to Rapunzel's words and the way they trailed off sent a sweet shiver down Anna's back, and the warm breaths on her neck lit up her whole face. She pressed her nose into Rapunzel's wet hair and inhaled greedily. "Clumsy as fuck. And...you?"

Rapunzel giggled merrily, holding tight to Anna and not caring that the front of her blouse was all wet. "Absolute fumble-fingers. You'll see...sooner or later."

The bathwater had begun to cool, but Anna's skin prickled with more and more loving warmth. She cupped Rapunzel's cheeks, drew her face to face, and poked out her tongue playfully.

"I'm thinking...**sooner.**"

It was the sudden, shrill buzzing of the door bell that sent Rapunzel floundering into the bathtub with Anna. Both women shrieked as water splattered all over the room.

"Room service, here. Well, more like **ice cream service**, I guess."

* * *

The film _Practical Magic_ played on in the background, but the volume was turned way down, as Rapunzel and Anna dug into their respective pints of ice cream. After collecting every pillow in the hotel room, the master bed had been upgraded from a paltry two to an extra-fluffy nine.

Earlier, after Anna had dried off, she bashfully tried to come up with an excuse for why she **didn't** want to sleep in the nude that night.

Three times, Anna tried to fumble out a reason. Each time, Rapunzel brashly interrupted.

"Stop."

"Stop!"

"Nanners, you **never** owe me an explanation for why you **do** or **don't** want to wear clothes. One more word outta you and I swear…"

Despite Rapunzel's thinly veiled threat, Anna still spat out an insistently flustered reason between spoonfuls of jambalaya.

"I **am** a sleep fondler and yeah you might actually **enjoy** it but still I…"

Rapunzel effectively silenced Anna with a handful of sour cream to the face.

Despite occasional, awkward slips in conversation, though, Anna seemed to be just as hungry for raw, intimate communication as Rapunzel was. Their hearts ached to share the personal truths they had avoided for so very long.

Eyes fluttering as she felt an ice cream headache coming on, Rapunzel still inhaled a huge bite of Chunky Monkey, before talking around it. "Yeah yeah, my ass blasts might be louder than **loud**…"

Anna chuckled, licked her lips, and pressed them against Rapunzel's scalp. While Anna had elected to wear a tank top and pajama pants, Rapunzel chose a plain, white t-shirt and underwear. She leaned back against Anna's chest, and the sight of bare thighs running all the way down to a little pot-belly now rarely gave Anna cause to choke on her ice cream.

Rarely, but not never, and Anna coughed bashfully, before interrupting. "Evidence one, the cruise…"

Undeterred, Rapunzel purred happily at the feeling of Anna's legs squeezing against her sides, before continuing with a knowing smirk. "But yours are epic level stank, sweetie."

With that, Anna let out a little toot, and her cheeks warmed when Rapunzel leaned back, doubled over with laughter. Anna still scoffed defiantly. "Eh, blame the burritos. Korra says they're great for getting a strong bod and stuff." She gasped bashfully when, moments later, Rapunzel slid a hand against a bare bicep. "Ha. I...I mean…"

Rapunzel hummed, squeezed Anna's arm again, and leaned her head back against Anna's left shoulder with a twinkle in her eyes. "You **should** be proud of your bod, Nanners. Takes hard work...and the results are...obvious." Finishing with a throaty little purr, Rapunzel shamelessly reveled in Anna's self consciously rosy cheeks, before nuzzling one of those freckled cheeks and cocking an eyebrow. "You've really seemed **into** the fitness stuff. Ever since gym class, I guess?"

At that, Anna shrugged, not even batting an eye when Rapunzel captured her hand and nibbled on a spoonful of her Cherry Garcia ice cream. "Well, you know. First it was just a nice distraction. From...hot relatives." She couldn't help cringing when she looked away, but quickly relaxed when Rapunzel's hand against her opposite cheek guided her gaze back. Anna couldn't help but puff out her chest a bit, then. "Now it's just...good for me, I guess. Helps with the courier job. Maybe I could do something with it some day."

Rapunzel hummed appreciatively, cheeks pinking as she realized her eyes kept returning to Anna's bicep. Running fingertips along the muscle and staring appreciatively was quickly becoming Rapunzel's new favorite hobby, just as huskiness was becoming her default voice tone. "Strongman. Strong-**lady**. You could do those big weightlifting competitions…" When Anna's face lit up at that, it just made Rapunzel's smile grow even more. She trailed off for a moment, though, before inching close to Anna's ear. Another suggestive whisper. "I could oil you up **real** nice."

The mere idea caused Anna to crow with laughter. Leaning her head against Rapunzel's, Anna hummed appreciatively as a finger-ful of ice cream was offered. She licked it right off and, with her own pint all gone, dumped the container on the nightstand before slipping an arm around Rapunzel's belly. "Take the orphanage kids down to the pool. Toss them around some."

Rapunzel laughed and nodded along.

Anna's gaze flitted around the bed, where she took in all the empty dishes, and out of nowhere a small pang of guilt clenched her stomach. She ducked her head and muttered, a mixture of weariness and stubbornness lacing her voice. "Work hard. Pay you back."

**That** drew an obstinate little growl from Rapunzel, who scooped a three-finger ice cream bite from her pint and pressed it against Anna's lips. "Time for that mouth to be occupied."

Anna's shoulders slumped in relief when, after several moments of noisy lip-smacking, she found she didn't have to forcefully banish the idea. It just sort of slipped away. Anna tip-toed her fingers up both of Rapunzel's biceps and pressed a sticky kiss to a rosy cheek, and followed that up with warm words. "What a generous girlfriend."

"Hmm." Brushing fingertips over Anna's right cheek was all Rapunzel needed to do for more kisses to come. Eventually, however, she tired of the stickiness on her cheek and turned with a doe-eyed smile. "My strong-lady."


	127. Chapter 127

Merida's opinion of Bonnie Taylor was constantly vacillating between love and hate, and the progression was always achingly slow. It was late Thursday afternoon at _VFL_, while cleaning the back room, that her opinion of said artist took a sharp, **sharp** turn. Then, another.

A hot crackle of static, followed by a low rumble. And then...

"**_TURN AROUND, BRIGHT-EYES…_**"

Arms flailed, slapping four boxes of album doubles off the top level of a poorly constructed shelving unit, and sending them crashing to the floor. Merida yelped, blindly flinging herself in the direction of the sofa as her body jerked right off her little ladder.

"**_EVERY NOW AND THEN I FALL APART._**"

All four legs of the rickety, old stepladder collapsed.

After managing one solid bounce against the sofa cushions, Merida was catapulted through the air, where she rag-dolled in a four inch deep pile of refurbished _ABBA_ singles. Bonnie Taylor kept assaulting her senses, each maximum volume word crackling with static that made it clear the speaker could blow at any second. Clawing her way to the door, Merida snarled hotly before bellowing in outrage. "Who the fuck is touching my…"

With a sharp crackle, the blaring sound abruptly cut off. To her left, Merida spied the record player, slowing with each spin. Her ears still buzzed from the musical intrusion, while most of her body had only just started aching from the fall.

_Bonnie Taylor can kiss my ass. I...oh, shit._

Vision blurring, Merida flopped back against the doorway, before quickly sliding down to the floor. She barely made out a fuzzy image of a person rising to their feet opposite the record player.

A power cord dangled from a loosely clenched fist.

_Fucking hell does that woman ever get me._

Merida's bottom lip quivered, her eyes went wide, and she let out a breathy gasp before blacking out.

_Beany...you shouldn't be here._

* * *

_I don't tell Hiccup how much I like his techno-trance tracks nearly as often as I should. Because he **is** really freakin' good...and I don't even go for that stuff most of the time. Shit, I'm one of a small handful of people he even **lets** listen to them._

_ Not even Anna, but I think he's just afraid she **won't** dig it, but will lie to him._

_ Maybe if I told Hiccup his stuff was good more often, he'd finally ask for a slot at one of the local clubs. He knows enough folks in that scene to get in anywhere. I should buck him up some, pump up that self esteem._

_ It's cool if Anna's getting into other things...and leaves. But if Hic left, too...it'd just be me at the shop._

A soft voice, a damp wash cloth, and prodding fingers gradually drew Merida out of an uneasy blackness. The uncomfortable thoughts swirling through her mind gradually settled into places. Slightly less uncomfortable places.

_He should do what he wants. He'd be really good. And I guess I wouldn't totally suck at running the store alone._

_ Be fuckin' swell if I had...somebody. Here. But maybe it's good for me._

* * *

Suddenly, Merida's eyes snapped open. Saffron, who had been gently mopping her friend's cheeks and forehead with a damp washcloth, froze right where she knelt and with her arm extended. Her pupils constricted and her voice shook with wild tremors even as she forced a smile.

"Ol' Bessie's volume dial is sort of...busted, huh?"

The air was thick with tension, and in the time it took for Merida's brain to crank into motion, she managed three slow blinks and one out-of-left-field observation.

Blink.

Blink.

Blink.

_She's wearing the outfit she wore the night of her birthday party. Only now, the fabric looks stiff and faded, almost like some dummy at the hospital just threw it in with regular scrubs._

Merida coughed meekly as her heart dropped right into her gut.

_They **just** let her out of the hospital...and she came to me, first._

At that thought, Merida jerked away from the wash cloth, cheeks rosy with shame. Her head smacked against the doorway before lurching forward with a groan. Stars filled her vision.

_She came to the shop. To the shop. Fucking Christ._

Reacting to the harsh movement, Saffron pulled away as though her hand had been chest clenched at the sight of her beleaguered friend, though, and she captured Merida's face between her hands. An unsteady scowl and a dry chuckle followed. "Please stop getting accidentally hurt, you goonie."

Despite the avalanche of conflicting feelings crowding her already dizzy thoughts, Merida batted a hand in the general direction of the sofa. "Fucking. Hell."

Saffron quietly agreed, before helping Merida over.

* * *

Doubled over and with her head in her hands, Merida massaged her temples for a solid minute as she listened to Saffron, opposite her on the sofa, try to speak and fail five times. A hundred memories of the way Merida spent the day after her friend's birthday, curled up on that same sofa in the dark, rushed back and made her toes curl. She hadn't meant to sound accusative, but her voice betrayed her.

"Are you even supposed to **be** here?"

Saffron gave a startled hop at the brusque tone, hands squeezing the bedazzling on her jeans knees. "No!" She coughed abruptly, shook her head to accentuate the point, and took several deep breaths before repeating herself. "No." Her heart sank when, out of the corner of an eye, she saw Merida flop back against the sofa and rub her eyes thoroughly. Saffron's voice was small, yet indignant. "Why did you lie to my parents?"

Merida groaned again, fingers combing harshly through her hair, and she bit back a curse when a familiar warmth tickled the corners of her eyes. She blinked quickly, sat up straight, and turned her gaze towards Saffron for the first time.

This time, it was Merida whose voice failed her. A miserable croak slipped out.

Saffron snarled when she couldn't get her bottom lip to stop quivering, then trapped it between her teeth. She shuffled closer; mere inches. Her voice lowered hotly. "I don't care if you didn't **say it.** You let them **believe it.**"

Teeth clenched, Merida jerked her head to one side. Each breath was more labored than the last, while her fingers easily pierced the old cushion fabric and squeezed the hell out of the stuffing inside. "You needed something. Needed...**help**." The last word scorched Merida's tongue as it tumbled out, and as her head lolled from side to side, she didn't have the strength of will to pull away from the hand that gently guided her chin into a shared stare. Defeat. "Help I couldn't give."

Pinching Merida's chin and giving it a hard shake, Saffron cried out. "**I know!**" Her brow furrowed, angry confusion contorting her features. Her gaze fell to her lap and tears pricked her eyes as she observed Merida's hands slowly cover her free hand. Shoulders shaking as hiccups mingled with sobs, Saffron bowed her head and shuddered miserably. "I know."

Merida's heart wrenched as she found herself unable to move; not even when Saffron extracted her hand. Wet sniffles bookended sobs, and although Merida wore tear streaks of her own, she simply sat in place and observed. Even as her thoughts lashed out against her.

_You don't know better. **She** doesn't know better. Take her home right now. Now. Now._

Despite shaking hands and wet cheeks, Saffron unscrewed the cap to an orange bottle, took out a single non-descript pill, and pushed it between her lips. She went limp as a doll, thusly, when strong arms encircled her shoulders and hauled her into a brace. Merida didn't try to stifle her own soft weeping, and her stomach flip-flopped as she combed fingers through Saffron's hair. Over and over again.

_I hear Hell's fantastic this time of year._

It was Saffron's breathy, croaked apology that immediately silenced all of Merida's doubt and shame.

"I'm sorry I'm sick."

* * *

Ten minutes slipped by. Sobs eased and breaths steadied. Shivering subsided.

Love grew.

Despite being occupied with holding her distraught friend, **while** dealing with her own torrent of emotions, Merida still took note when the jingling bell up front announced the arrival of more customers.

She recognized them immediately as regulars, and locked eyes with both for a long moment across the shop. With a simple twirl of her index finger, Merida requested they head back outside...and that's exactly what they did.

And for the next twenty minutes, the two old men stood outside and conjured progressively more and more outlandish reasons for the closure.

Minutes slipped by, and Merida grimaced as the wetness on her cheeks began to irritate her skin...but with one hand resting on Saffron's shoulder and the other brushing through her hair, Merida was happily occupied for the moment. Even as ten thousand questions raced through her mind.

They all fell away when, at last, Saffron spoke up in a hoarse drawl. "Hey. Weren't those the two funny old dudes who were looking for _Panic!_ Vinyl?"

Merida chuckled warmly, her face warming as her hand moved with each deep breath Saffron took. "Yeah. _Pretty Odd_ came in. I've got it...somewhere around here…"

At that, Saffron tittered weakly. "Now I'm losing you money." Her cheeks pinked at the way Merida then ruffled her hair, and for the moment, a lump lodged in Saffron's throat. It flummoxed her briefly, but she found it surprisingly easy to move on to other things. _Loose threads, loose threads. _Her eyes naturally gravitated to the torn fabric on Merida's jeans. The familiar atmosphere of the shop mixed with the familiar smell of her friend, and in short order, Saffron was running an index finger along the stretched threads.

Back and forth, and back and forth. It was only when Saffron's finger slid between the threads and brushed up against skin, that Merida twitched involuntarily. Eyes wide and voice small, Saffron pulled her hand back and muttered apologetically. "Sorry, sorry."

Despite herself, Merida barked out a laugh. She leaned down, squeezed Saffron's shoulders, and spoke low and warm. "Look, I'd...**like** to talk to you. But I don't want to stick my nose in business that's not really mine. That I don't...understand…"

With what felt like herculean effort, Saffron managed to push herself into a sitting position. She knew her face was red, and her hair was a mess, but her eyes never left Merida's even as she leaned back against the sofa. "And if I want to...explain it to you?" She leaned over just slightly, eyelids drooping and lips pursed self consciously.

Merida swallowed thickly, then nodded. "Whatever you want." Her fingers idly brushed over the loose threads Saffron had been toying with.

_If it helps. If I...can help._

* * *

_'Dear Boss Lady Anna,_

_ First, I hope you're doing okay over there. I hope all of you are._

_ And I'm sorry for all the trouble lately. I mean, yeah you aren't here but I already apologized to everyone else here._

_ Sorry. Merida told me to stop saying sorry. It's hard, you know?_

_ So they let me out of the hospital today. And because I love my overprotective parents, I'm gonna comply with their wish that I not hang out with you old fogeys. Until I graduate next year, anyway._

_ They think, they **and** my new psych doctor, that having a regular year as a regular high school kiddo might help me get used to being bipolar. Well, I mean I guess I **always** was, but now I've got the fancy label._

_ So I won't be around the shop until next summer. Now that's not saying you won't ever see me...but I won't be there. I promised._

_ I'm on a couple kinds of new medicine, and right now all they're doing is turning my brain into mashed potatoes, but I'm hopeful they'll help things calm down after awhile._

_ I'm sorry if I ever got out of hand, or caused you trouble. I guess I have to take some time to re-learn who I am for reals. I don't know. It's sort of scary._

_ I also told Mels and Beez. I hated putting that stuff on them, but they said they really really want to help me out at school. It's a good thing I've got friends out the yin-yang who care. Now I've gotta work on caring about myself, too._

_ Anyway, sorry for bugging you with this. I guess I wanted you to know...because I really like you. And I worry about you. And I know you worry...well, **you** worry about everyone. But I still really want to be friends with you. And I hope hope hope that when I'm officially an adult, you'll still be around and coming by the shop._

_ And Elsa. And Rapunzel. And everyone, I guess._

_ And Merida. That's a relief. That no matter how much of my brain is new or different, or I don't understand or have to learn again...I still love her. A lot. Look out for her, please?_

_ I threw out my countdown calendar...but I'm still gonna count the days._

_ Love and french fries, Saffy._

_ P.S. No matter what, your secret is always safe with me. It's special.'_

* * *

When Rapunzel woke up in the hotel the next morning, it took her five minutes to decipher the reason why Anna was bawling like a baby.

Then, she got her own wordy text message from Saffron.

Then, it was Anna's turn to hold Rapunzel while she weeped.

Twenty minutes later, Elsa pulled them both into a skype call, where she mashed together apologies for interrupting their date alongside weepy gushing over the message she'd received from Saffron.

* * *

_'That one didn't count. It just didn't. If you still want a real first kiss, come by next summer. _

_ After you get this, block my number, and I'll block yours._

_ I know it's super lame, but I'm a super lame old lady._

_ Miss you already, Bean. Take good care of yourself and I hope you have a senior year you'll never forget._

_ I...well, you know.'_

Somewhere along main street in uptown San Francisco, a trolley lit up with Saffron's affectionate coo. She did as instructed, but not before saving that last text message in a hidden folder on her cell phone.

Meanwhile, in an old record shop on Browning Street, Merida cranked up the volume on the recently cleaned record player. Bonnie Taylor filled the air, and customers were waved back into the store. Not a single one commented on Merida's rosy cheeks.

With a crooked smile and sniffles aplenty, Merida climbed the much sturdier construction ladder by the front door. There, she pounded in a single nail, and hung her brooch from Saffron right there.

After climbing down and stepping back to admire her handiwork, Merida rubbed at her cheeks furiously, before pumping her fists and heading back to work.

_Even if I am the only one working here some day...I **will** run a kickass shop._

_ But first, I'm gonna call up Hic and give him props for that last track._

_ **Then,** I'll call Anna and bug her about...something._

* * *

Several days later, the living room floor had been completely redone. With the rotted floorboards all cleared away, Elsa and Rapunzel bolted in new, two inch thick boards while Anna held them steady from the basement, below.

"Are you okay, Anna?"

"Yeah." A lazy, indifferent drawl.

"You sure you're balanced?"

"Yep." This time, Anna chuckled.

"If you're even a little bit wobbly we can take it down and try again after a break. I don't want…"

"**Elsa, just start screwing!**"

Rapunzel guffawed long and loud at that.

Once the planks were in place, Elsa sealed the floorspace with treated plywood, and then kissed Rapunzel as thanks for having the foresight to order plenty of additional floor tiles.

To prove the floor's new sturdiness, Anna and Rapunzel had hauled up an old couch from the basement, and set it right where the floor had previously collapsed. Then, they took turns bouncing up and down on the couch, only coming to a halt when Elsa shuffled in from the kitchen with a nervous stare and palms pressed to her forehead.

"Can we please not press our luck? We **do** have a special dinner date, and I really don't want to cancel because...accidents do happen."

Rapunzel chuckled warmly and flopped against Anna as the pair came to a stop. That day, they wore matching coveralls, both decorated with paint splatters of the same color from the room they'd fixed up earlier. Cheeks pink, Rapunzel hollered indignantly. "It's not a **date** if we have to...behave ourselves."

Elsa shot back in sing-song fashion. "I wrote it on the calendar, so it's a date of some kind."

With the dinner hour fast approaching, Elsa insisted the other two head upstairs to get cleaned up first. Anna and Rapunzel shot each other knowing smirks, before racing each other upstairs to the bathroom. Anna was the victor by three steps, and Rapunzel let out a good natured huff as she leaned against the wall outside to wait her turn.

A minute slipped by, during which the shower blasted on. Steam trickled out from the door; the door that hung open a few inches, as Rapunzel was acutely aware. Cheeks rosy, she stared down at the paint splatters on her coveralls, while humming an out of tune ditty.

"Are you gonna...come in?" Anna's call was bashful yet no doubt inviting.

Rapunzel didn't wait to be asked a second time as she yanked off the shoulder straps and slipped into the steam-filled room.

"About time."

This time it was Rapunzel who spoke bashfully, voice hushed as her rear brushed against Anna's wet one while stepping into the shower. "Does this mean it's an open invitation?"

Anna hummed thoughtfully, shampoo-covered hands sliding through her knotty hair. "If the door's open...yeah." Moments later, she gasped sweetly when Rapunzel joined in massaging her scalp.

Neither said much else, and when they switched places, Anna couldn't help but notice that Rapunzel made certain they didn't brush against each other in too intimate a manner. That little fact struck Anna as oddly intimate in itself, and she took pleasure in giving Rapunzel a thorough scalp massage when it was her turn.

When both emerged, fresh and clean and wrapped in fluffy towels, they spotted Elsa in a bathrobe, reclining by the bedroom door. She wore a cheeky little smirk as her lips parted. Before she could utter one word, though, Rapunzel hustled over and pressed a lingering kiss to her lips.

Anna followed suit, barely able to stifle a laugh as Elsa's frustrated little grumble made her lips quiver.

A short while later, Elsa turned on the shower, and had finally collected herself enough to shout indignantly.

"I had something really sweet I wanted to say but you both made me forget it so now you don't get to hear it!"

In the bedroom, Rapunzel and Anna shot each other the same knowingly amused look.

_She needs more kisses when she gets out._

* * *

The girls were all ready to go by half past six. Elsa chose her favorite dark slacks and vest combo, Anna went her black dress and red sash from the cruise, and Rapunzel selected a red and gold sundress from her alarmingly large collection.

Giorgia lived with her family in a modest house a mile down the road, but by the time Anna and Rapunzel had made it out to the van, Elsa was just climbing out of the driver's seat. Her frown said it all, but she huffed and complained anyway.

"The engine's making a funny click and I'm tired of seeing things break all the time. Can we walk?"

Arm in arm in arm in arm, they headed down the road. Three weeks into the trip and there was a sizably trodden path just off the shoulder. Most of the imprints were from Anna's black Adidas sneakers, which she praised herself for having the foresight to wear.

A ways down the road, Elsa had begun to shoot sidelong glances at both Anna and Rapunzel. Her brow furrowed a bit as she pondered who exactly she should be addressing, but after awhile, she just stared straight ahead and voiced her question. "You're both **sure** you weren't banned from the beach the other night?"

At that, both Anna and Rapunzel gave a start. Cheeks became rosy as both recalled the short time they spent together on the beach during their date. Both hemmed and hawed for a few moments, before Rapunzel managed to formulate a flustered reply. "Yeah, it was only a teensy bit of trouble. They didn't snap mugshots or anything."

Nodding slowly, Elsa squeezed both arms and licked her lips carefully. "But you don't **have** **to be** naked to go there?"

It was Anna who immediately caught on to the underlying meaning in her sister's words, and stared down dumbly in a lame effort to hide her smile. "You can wear whatever you want there, Elsa."

Elsa gulped thickly, narrowly avoiding a stumble and fall. "Oh, g-good! I mean, just in case. It would be an **experience**, for sure…"

Anna nodded along, then stumbled herself when she noticed Elsa giving her another, longer, stare. Suddenly extra self conscious, Anna stuttered out what she hoped was a helpful assurance. "And I'd wear whatever you're comfortable with. I mean…if I'm there..."

Those last, hesitant words shook Elsa from her own bashful daydream. She turned to face her sister deliberately, leaned in until her warm breath was brushing over Anna's ear, and spoke with absolute certainty. "If you're there, I want you wear whatever **you're** comfortable with." Ducking her head slightly, Elsa shrugged as a fresh wave of embarrassment washed over her and her voice slipped to a whisper. "You're very, **very** pretty."

All Anna managed in return was a squeaky giggle as she, too, ducked her head.

**Both** sisters heard a camera click from several paces back. Both cried out hotly. "Rapunzel!"

Said cousin snapped one last photo of accusative glares being leveled at her, before flashing a thumbs-up sign.

"Sorry, not sorry. You're just so good to each other...it's sweet."

With that, neither Anna nor Elsa could find it in themselves to glower at Rapunzel any more. Both bashfully requested copies of said photos, too.

Around the next bend, Elsa's expression brightened as she spotted Giorgia's house down the road. The bright orange picket fence running around the property made it impossible to miss, and Elsa cleared her throat, before addressing her girlfriends.

"Alright, we're almost there. Let's talk about our plan of action."

Rapunzel cocked a coy eyebrow. "Plan of **action**, Nerdface?"

Elsa coughed dryly, lips pursed as she shrugged her shoulders. "I got it from Kida. She's full of...neat phrases like that."

* * *

_Remember: neither Giorgia nor anyone in her family know that Ivan and Dolores are together. We aren't telling them that we're together, either. If it comes up, Punzie can say whatever she's comfortable with about Kida. Keep in mind that Giorgia has worked for Ivan and Dolores for three years now. Keep in mind I'm an aggressive worry-wart._

_ Keep in mind that I love you both. Even when you're butts._

Rapunzel responded to Elsa's hushed safety spiel with a chaste cheek kiss, then gave Anna the same, before heading up the driveway to the house. Anna had immediately tried to follow, cheeks still pink from the kiss Elsa just gave her, but was stopped by a hand on her wrist.

Elsa had a few more hushed words for her sister, and she offered them only after sharing a lingering stare and an encouraging smile.

_Rapunzel and I came to this decision last night. Whenever we're out with you and offered drinks, we'll always politely decline. Please don't think I was trying to go over your head with this, but I thought it might just be easier, for now...for now, if you didn't even have to...to think about…_

It didn't matter that Elsa was fumbling over her words, as Anna quickly pulled her into a bone-crushing hug. She swallowed thickly, whimpered, and buried her face against the crook of Elsa's neck.

"That's...that's just fine. I...thank you. I love you, Elsa."

The pair pulled back a few inches, giggled self consciously, brushed away each others' tears, and laughed again.

In the background, however, both could hear Rapunzel's affectionately amused voice as she explained their behavior to Giorgia, who stood in the front doorway in greeting. The front yard was littered with bicycles, horseshoes, and countless toys that glared at with ill-concealed exasperation

In the back, Giorgia's three little brothers hollered and carried on. Rapunzel's eyes twinkled with understanding as she spoke.

"So yeah, Anna's snake got loose last night, and she thought it got eaten by a fox or something. Turns out her sister there found it...in her pajamas. Poor Anna's a sappy shmoe when it comes to her pets."

As they headed over to introduce themselves, Anna and Elsa had already begun concocting appropriate revenge plans to counter the wild tales their cousin had already begun to spin.

* * *

The Bianchi household was a special brand of chaos; one the girls had little experience with.

Giorgia's parents had an English vocabulary south of one hundred words, most of which were related to warm greetings and their impressive collection of wine. Within seconds of being introduced, Elsa and Rapunzel were surrounded by the boys of the family, ages five, six, and eight.

It was clear their English language knowledge far outstripped that of their parents as they peppered Elsa and Rapunzel with questions immediately.

"You build houses, right?"

"What you think of our house?"

"Great grandpa built it a million and three years ago. You can teach us to fix it up, yes?"

No sooner did Giorgia introduce her father, Piero, then he clapped Anna on the arm and led her right towards the kitchen with a gregarious smile. He wore a simple, white polo shirt and khakis sporting thick grass stains from yard work, and gestured with his hands frequently. "We have Barolo, Brunello, Gattinara. Maybe not red...maybe white? Come come, you look and pick."

Caught off-guard, Anna strained to keep her thoughts from spiraling out of control, and the first place her brain took her was in a desperate search for the conversational Italian she was once skilled in. She managed a weak smile, mouth suddenly dry as a strange pressure to make a good first impression pressed down on her. Words trickled out, slow and stilted at first. "Grazie? Hai una...bella...casa?" She blinked several times, as the kitchen lighting was several degrees brighter.

Piero's entire demeanor brightened as he switched to Italian and bombarded Anna with a wall of words. For her part, however, Anna heard nothing but a dull buzzing in her ears. Her cheeks pinked and she smelled what she could only assume was a mountain of spices in a stew simmering on the nearby stove.

Suddenly, Anna's mouth watered, and the sensation sent a dizzying wobble through her legs.

"La nostra misera collezione di vini." Piero's voice was chipper as he yanked open a pantry door, then gestured at the floor-to-ceiling wine rack inside.

A hundred words in Italian crashed around in Anna's mind, effectively jamming every other thought she had...save for one.

_It would be rude not to. Just take one...just...hold it…_

With a fierce shout, Giorgia burst into the kitchen and stormed right up to her father. "Porca vacca!" Snatching his ear with a firm pinch, Giorgia forced him to whirl around so that she could glare daggers at him. "Cosa ti avevo detto? Lei e allergica al vino!"

Piero quickly deflated, shoulders slumping as her rubbed his neck for a moment...before gesturing to one of the kitchen cabinets across the room. He spoke again, meekly hopeful. "Forse tequila?"

"**Niente!**" Giorgia's shoulders jerked as she did a little hop and shrieked hotly. She waited until her dad mumbled a contrite apology and offered iced tea instead, before letting go of his ear. She then kissed him on the cheek and sent him off with a gentle swat to the back. Turning back to Anna, Giorgia hung her head and sighed. "I'm sorry about that." She chuckled weakly, then smoothed out her pink, long-sleeved top and black jeans.

Anna was quick to shake her head and put up a hand. "Hey, it's fine. It's…" She trailed off for a moment, gaze sinking to her still-weak knees, and fiddled with the hem of her dress before continuing softly. "But I'm not really...**allergic.**"

At that, Giorgia reached out and tapped Anna right on the nose. The surprised squeak that followed made supportive little smile grow, even as her eyes became glassy for just a few moments. "I love my dad. But he only gets...simple." She let her thin hand drop, squeezing Anna's briefly, before stepping back and looking back to the living room. "I do get it."

Anna stared, momentarily speechless at the honest nature of the words. When Giorgia offered a wan smile and inclined her head back towards the living room, Anna nodded and followed. Relief flooded through her body.

_She's a special kind of nice._

* * *

Out in the living room, Giorgia went completely slack-jawed...to the point where Anna waved a hand in front of her face several times.

"They're...**never** this quiet."

The three young boys were crowded around the coffee table, eyes wide and breaths held. They could only stare in awe as Elsa slowly and deliberately piled the blocks of a Jenga tower higher and higher upon itself.

Rapunzel sat next to Elsa, also enthralled, but her occasional fidgeting and sidelong glances made it clear that it was taking all of her self discipline **not** to launch an all-out tickle attack.

Anna chuckled warmly, then nodded her thanks when Piero brought her an iced tea. "Jenga works miracles."

Scratching her cheek, Giorgia smiled wistfully. "I liked that when I was little. I didn't think...they would."

Suddenly, the front door swung open, and Giorgia's mom marched right in. On one arm she hefted a great wad of clothing, and in the other, several take-out bags from a local Mediterranean restaurant. She carried so much that nobody could tell what she herself was actually wearing.

Elsa yelped and flopped forward, scattering her Jenga tower into a messy pile. Rapunzel howled with laughter. The three boys also collapsed in dramatic fashion, but not without raucous cheers. Piero tromped over and immediately began arguing with his wife, who alternated between apologies to Elsa in Italian and waving the pile of clothing in Piero's face along with boisterous shouts of her own.

Anna could only watch, wide-eyed and with no small amount of respect and amusement, as Giorgia rolled up her sleeves and marched over to handle her parents.

_It's pretty clear who keeps things running in this fam. Giorgia's an all-star._

As chaos descended on the living room, Anna couldn't help but glance over at Elsa and Rapunzel. The pair had reclined back against the sofa, and while they weren't embracing, they had clearly shuffled a bit closer together. Their legs brushed, as did their hands, but they were making sure to keep their eyes on the scene happening in front of them...and not on each other.

Anna couldn't be sure how long she had stared at them, but she only realized she was wearing a dopey little smile when they looked over to her. The sudden attention gave Anna a start, and she quickly ducked her head to her glass of iced tea. She took a long, cold sip, cheeks rosy as her eyes sought out any other thing to latch onto.

That's when Anna saw it. Behind the sofa, along the far wall of the living room, sitting right between nearly identical framed family photographs. Anna drew in a sharp breath.

_That's a 1955 Steinway Upright Studio._

An unnerving chill swept down Anna's back. Her hands trembled ever so slightly...an electric tingle.

_Just like the one they have at The Boom Boom Room._

Face suddenly flushed with uncomfortable warmth, Anna stared down at her sneakers. She sucked in a long sip of iced tea.

**Something** inside of her itched. Something in her bones...chilled her.

_No...no._

_ Just **no.**_

* * *

A scant hour later, Anna was back home.

_We all sat down for dinner...and it was fine. I was fine._

She hadn't bothered to take off her dress, even as she paused by the doorway to the master bedroom. As always, the door was open...and inviting.

_It's not their fault. _

Only after wiping at her wet cheeks for the first time that night did Anna feel the ache in her right hand. Then, her left. Head hung and sniffling, she shuffled down the hall...to the room that was hers and hers alone.

_It's...my fault._

Collapsing in bed, Anna choked out another sob, and mashed her face against the pillow.

_Did they follow me home?_

Downstairs, the front door closed with a muted click. Anna grimaced, cheeks reddening as muffled voices trailed upstairs. Her ears burned.

_Elsa and Punzie didn't know I was that angry. But I knew._

_I didn't want to admit it...but I knew._

Another minute passed as stillness descended over the room. It was a stark contrast to Anna's thoughts, which jumbled and collided against one another. Like her ragged breaths, they refused to steady.

**_You'll never find love in music again._**

_ It's a process. Please calm down._

_ **That was a twenty thousand dollar piano.**_

_ Work the system. Remember what comes next._

_ **Crippling self-hate, check.**_

_ Just breathe and remember. Remember what I was thinking when it...happened._

_ **There are plenty of bottles out back, you know.**_

With that, Anna spat out a muffled curse against the pillow. Her hands still swelled with a dull ache, but she dryly mused that if something had actually been broken, it would hurt much more.

A gentle knock at the door pierced every single one of her thoughts.

"Anna?" Elsa's voice, meek yet flooded with concern.

Swallowing thickly, Anna rubbed her face against the pillow one last time, before sitting up and croaking out a response. "Come in, Elsa."

Clutching her sister's cell phone to her chest as though it was a precious gem, Elsa pushed the door open just wide enough to allow herself room to sidestep in. With legs locked and arms tightly flexed, it was clear she was forcibly restraining herself from any sudden movement.

"Are you ready to make your call?"

Even though Anna nodded, her eyebrows were knitted as her gaze darted from her hands, to her wrinkled dress...and over to the starlit sky through the bedroom window.

_It's never gonna feel the same, is it?_

_ **Nope.**_

With that, the negative voice at the back of Anna's mind went quiet, and she was able to comb her way back to the reason for her sore hands...and uncover the answers to the questions she knew Ivan would ask her.

* * *

_I'd like to hear Giorgia sing._

_ I know that, sometimes, parents can praise their kid just to boost their confidence...but this really feels legit._

_ Her older brother used to play, while she sang? That's sweet. But where is…_

At that, Anna's heart sank as she scrutinized the two family portraits over by the piano. At first glance, they had seemed identical.

_Only one has...that guy..._

It was then that Anna felt Giorgia's eyes on her, from across the dining room table. Chatter about her vocal talents continued. The stare was reserved, yet glassy, and Anna found herself suddenly blinking away nonexistent tears.

_You **do** get it...don't you?_

Anna hadn't even realized she gave a little shrug, but Giorgia's nod in response was unmistakable.

_Then...I'd like to do this for you._

Cheeks pinking as she walked past Elsa and Rapunzel, who both squeezed her arm, sending a flood of warm optimism right through Anna's body.

_And me._

The wooden piano bench creaked under her weight. That innocuous little creak chilled Anna to the bone, even as she raised her hands. Fingers hovering over keys. The living room grew silent.

Giorgia drew a shuddering breath and slid her right hand over her collarbone.

With that, Anna locked right up.

_What is this?_

Lurching forward with a start, a terrifyingly cold fear gripped Anna's hands.

**_You know what this is._**

Trembling hands balled into fists as terror raced through Anna's bones. Her face went pale and she let out a hoarse shriek. Balled fists crashed down in a discordant blast of off-key notes.

A moment later and Anna was racing back to Ivan and Dolores' villa under the night sky. Rage assaulted her senses as she broke into a clumsy sprint down the side of the road. Elsa and Rapunzel's shouts quickly faded into the distance.

**_You killed your love for music._**

**_ You just want to get high now._**

**_ You just want to get drunk now._**

**_ You fucked up your brain so much...that you know you'll never feel that love again._**

Anna wailed, legs churning faster.

_I know._

* * *

After leaving her sister alone with the a phone and a task to complete, Elsa bid Anna good night with a firm hug, before making her way back to the master bedroom. With a yanked-off bowtie in one hand and four buttons down the front of her shirt undone, Elsa nudged open the bedroom door with her forehead and stepped in, words softly spoken. "Anna's going to sleep by herself tonight and tomorrow she's going to...**oh.**" She halted abruptly, eyes wide and lips parted. The first thing she realized was that the room was dark...save for candlelight.

Candlelight from two red candles in brass holders danced overhead as Rapunzel turned and gasped as well. She knelt at the left side of the bed, a thin wooden branch in one hand and a silver bell in the other. On the nightstand, the twin candles sat in the middle of a circle of multi-colored stones, all set atop a purple drape.

The orange light flickered against Rapunzel's bare chest.

Their eyes met for a long moment, but Elsa was quick to swallow a sob and nod, before shuffling back against the wall. Rapunzel managed a sympathetic little smile, and took a moment to rub at a tear-stained cheek. The silver bell tinkled, and with that, Rapunzel turned back to her altar and bowed her head for a few moments more.

Whispered words of closing. "So mote it be."

Elsa watched and waited as Rapunzel stood up, extinguished the candles, and tossed on a plain, extra large t-shirt. "Sorry for interrupting."

Rapunzel shook her head as she quickly stowed the altar materials in the drawer below. "The extra energy in the room definitely helped." She rubbed at her other wet cheek, crawled into bed, and beckoned Elsa over.

"That spell was for Anna?" Off came Elsa's dress shirt, and in a clearly practiced maneuver, she stepped out of her black slacks at the same time, before flinging both into the far corner of the room. She let out a needy whimper at the sight of Rapunzel with open arms, and Elsa clambered right into bed. She shivered almost immediately.

Rapunzel nodded, chin resting atop Elsa's head while running a hand up and down her back. "Remember what Dolores told us, Nerdface. Even **Anna** won't know why she reacts the way she does. Not at first...and not every time."

Gradually, Elsa's ragged breathing leveled out, and she found her thoughts coming with far less difficulty as her legs intertwined with Rapunzel's. "Did it scare you...like last time?"

At first, Rapunzel nodded glumly, but a moment later she shook her head in jerky fashion and squeezed Elsa's waist. "It was different this time. Like...almost like…"

Outside, a gentle rain began to fall. Elsa leaned across the bed, flicked off the bedside lamp, and snuggled back into Rapunzel's embrace. Only after several rainfall-sprinkled minutes did she pick up where her cousin trailed off. "She was afraid to play."

With that, neither woman spoke another word that night. Huddled together in bed, they closed their eyes.

Neither fell asleep for a good long while, though, and each knew the other was still awake by the occasional shuddering breaths or flexing legs.

They always coincided with when the thin walls of the house, combined with the sensitive topics being discussed several rooms over, allowed Anna's voice to reach their ears.

Rapunzel prayed for the morning to bring Anna new, calming understanding of her challenges. Elsa hoped for the same.

The rain persisted through the night, and when the pair awoke, Rapunzel received a heartbreaking notification by text message. Now, instead of looking forward to Anna waking and seeking them out, Rapunzel and Elsa faced it with heavy hearts.

_"Hi Rapunzel, this is Hal. The bartender at BBR. I'm sorry, I didn't know who I should tell first, and I hate to burden you with this...but I know Anna has enough challenges as it is._

_ Doc passed away last night. He had a stroke in his sleep. I'm very sorry._

_ When I find out more, I'll pass it along. Please give Anna my condolences. You and I both know he thought the world of her. If Anna wants to call, for any reason, I'll be here."_

At length, there was a knock at the door, followed by a bashful question. "H...hi. Morning. Can I come in?"

Both Elsa and Rapunzel tried to swallow the thick lumps in their throats. They shot each other wide-eyed, wounded stares.

Rapunzel only knew it was her tremulous voice calling out when she **heard** a voice and didn't see Elsa's lips move, aside from curving down into a tremulous little frown.

"Come on in, Banana. We...we missed you last night."

* * *

Anna crept into the bedroom with a platter of pancakes balanced on a little foldout dinner tray. They were littered with chocolate chips, some melted and some not, and fashioned in a brown-cheek brown-eyed image. Staring down partly out of shyness and partly to keep an eye on the butter and syrup sliding around, Anna padded over to the bedside in black slippers and red _Fall Out Boy _pajamas. "I did interrupt dinner last night, so...surprise?"

Rapunzel stared down at the breakfast with a little half-smile, but after she saw Elsa roll up a pancake and start to munch, Rapunzel followed suit.

"You didn't have to do this...but these are very good."

"Larry-cakes are best cakes."

Shrugging impishly, Anna shuffled onto the bed, opposite her girlfriends, and her cheeks quickly warmed upon realizing their eyes were still on her. Both kept munching, and Anna chuckled affectionately as syrup dribbled out of the corner of Rapunzel's lopsided smile. There was something in their piercing stares that flummoxed Anna, but the thought fled from her as Elsa skittered fingertips over top of both of her hands.

"Are these okay?"

Anna nodded, messy bangs falling down over her forehead. "I had a long talk with Ivan. He's almost as good at talking me down as my doctor is." Tucking her chin against her collar, Anna turned her hands palm-up and loosely squeezed her sister's hand. "I'm sorry if I scared you yesterday."

At that, Rapunzel whined softly, and leaned forward to clasp Anna by the wrists. "We **were** scared, but you weren't scary." Eyes bright and glassy, Rapunzel quickly stared down at the rumpled bed sheets as her voice fled from her. She shot Elsa a helpless sidelong glance.

Elsa managed a tight, encouraging smile, and trailed her other hand over until it rested on Rapunzel's thigh.

_I'll tell her._

Buoyed by the encouraging response, Anna then narrowed her eyes and puffed out her cheeks. "I owe Giorgia's family piano repairs. I got angry...and showed it in a bad way." She trailed off self consciously, then sighed deeply when Elsa squeezed her hands again.

Sensing that her sister was piecing together more difficult emotions, as well as barely suppressing a wince as her own stomach flip-flopped at the news she had, Elsa nodded unsteadily and bought herself some time. "Take your time."

Suddenly, Anna tittered. A distracted little smile spread across her face, and she wiggled her hands jazz-style. "Doc always tells me to kick out the jams. When I'm having a bad day, don't think too hard about what's going wrong...and just spit it out."

With that, Rapunzel couldn't hold back her tears any more as she slapped a hand over her mouth and choked out a sob. Eyes going wide immediately, she pressed against Elsa's side, and held up a shaky hand towards Anna. "Oh, honey…"

Elsa sagged, both from Rapunzel's body against hers...and the sad revelation she knew she had to give. Even if she didn't have the perfect words for it. She had only seen Doc a handful of times, but her heart still ached for her sister.

"You guys. Is something...are you okay?"

Elsa swallowed thickly, blinked away the warm dizziness rushing to her face, and laced fingers with Anna. "We got some news today. Some sad news. I'm...I'm so sorry."

Moments later, Anna completely forgot the revelation she herself had attained the prior night. It seemed suddenly insignificant; truly meaningless, as her body went limp and she let herself be pulled into an embrace. No tears came, but the terror from the prior night returned...as did the accompanying chill. No matter how tenderly Elsa and Rapunzel embraced her. No matter how heatedly they whispered.

"It's okay to cry."

"We're right here for you."

_I am glad you're here. Truly._

_ But I lost one love. Just one...but I can't find it anywhere._

Next to the nightstand, the tray of pancakes grew cold. Anna's body grew warm. Her face: blazing.

But something was missing...and she couldn't cry for her deceased friend.

_Please...no. I don't want to be angry now. _

The cold terror swelled up again. Anna grimaced weakly, burrowing deeper into Elsa and Rapunzel's embrace.

_ Not now._

* * *

One week after the girls had arrived in Rome, Elsa had enlisted Hiccup's help to have all of Anna's instruments shipped overseas. A beat-up acoustic guitar, a keyboard Anna found at an auction several years prior, a well-worn flute from her brief stint in high school band, and a Hohner Diatonic accordion her grandfather passed on to her were boxed up individually, packed into a larger shipping container, and flown first-class.

Elsa timed the delivery to be made while Anna was at a counseling appointment. With Rapunzel's help, the two lugged the large box inside, unpacked the smaller packages, and set them in the far corner room of the house...the laundry room.

That night, Elsa informed her sister in the most vague, roundabout way she could think of. "Something came for you today. It's waiting for you in the back room."

For her part, every time Rapunzel was able to sneak away from the house unnoticed by her younger cousin that first week, she made her way into town and stalked through the stores on every street.

"Vendete armoniche? Diverso da questi?"

Over a period of several days, Rapunzel acquired an increasingly impressive harmonica collection. They ran the gamut in color, price, and quality, and only when she began to get turned away from stores when recognized as '_that creepy harmonica hoarder'_...Rapunzel knew she was ready.

She went home that evening and stuck harmonicas in every conceivable place. By the salt and pepper shakers in the kitchen, in both bathrooms, one in every other room, and **two** in the room Anna occasionally used to sleep alone. Rapunzel even scattered several outside and around the property, although those were all cheaper ones.

Then, Elsa and Rapunzel waited. They waited and listened. Stealing away to private corners of the house whenever they knew Anna was otherwise occupied, the concerned conversations were always the same.

"Did you hear anything today?"

"I thought I heard one of the dinky harmonicas outside, but that was just two birds fighting. Or humping. Fight-humping."

"Her boxes are still wrapped up. Are we...off base to think…"

"Banana will pick up something and play, eventually. You remember the school dance last winter? She...she can't help herself."

"You're right. She'll come around."

But the harmonicas continued to go unplayed. The boxed instruments saw no light. Still, Elsa and Rapunzel held out hope as Anna began to get a handle on her personal challenges.

With each passing day following Doc's death, however, it became clear things had gone from bad to worse.

Thursday afternoon, following a D&D playtesting session with a decidedly tight-lipped Anna, Rapunzel stayed behind under the guise of getting some extra playtesting credit.

That drew no laugh from Anna, but she managed a weary smile and a hug for both of them, before heading out to strip tile from the kitchen walls. Once she was gone, Rapunzel deflated and frowned deeply. "Honey, she's...I'm finding harmonicas shoved in drawers." Wringing her hands together, Rapunzel stared down at the floor. She automatically leaned into Elsa's touch. "She doesn't even want to **see **them."

Elsa nodded contritedly, nibbling on her bottom lip before she found the right words. "Sometimes I catch her by the laundry room. And she just...stares." She drew a shuddering breath, palms pressed against eyes, and rubbed furiously for a few seconds. Ill-concealed worry. "And she hasn't cried for her friend. You don't think...if we call her doctor, he might…" Elsa's voice trailed off at the end, and her eyes darted down and to one side, tinged with shame.

Rapunzel shook her head slowly, the conflict clear in her knitted brow. "If there was...danger. He would tell us. We can't really do much else other than…"

Just then, Anna called out from downstairs. "Uh, girls? Some post office dude just dropped off a box. It's for...nobody?"

Elsa could help but gasp a bit and sit up straighter. It was the first time in four days that her sister's voice hadn't been laced with laconic melancholy. She quickly stood up, eyes already on the doorway, but jerked her head back at Rapunzel's touch.

Rapunzel said nothing as she held up her cell phone, but her pursed lips and canted head said enough.

_New Message. Sender: Hal-BBR. Text: 'Check your doorstep. You know who it's for.'_

* * *

Atop the brown paper-wrapped package was affixed the official stationery of _Lundy Law Associates_, as well as a brief letter.

_On the day of Franklin Sutton's passing, to Miss Anna Arendelle is bequeathed the following:_

_ One (1) trumpet, with case._

_ Our most heartfelt sympathies to you in this time of bereavement._

_ Lundy, Marcus L., J.D._

All the breath rushed from Anna's lungs in one heavy exhale. The official letter slipped from her trembling hands and fluttered down to her lap.

Elsa's hoarse voice cracked as she squeezed Anna's left shoulder. "We're right here, honey."

Rapunzel swallowed thickly, but was unable to banish the tears from her tremulous assurance. She squeezed Anna's right shoulder. "We've...got you."

Wide-eyed and mouth completely dry, Anna managed a jerky nod, before fumbling her hands against the wrapping paper. Two papercuts didn't even register as her thumbs slid underneath the rough-edged paper.

It fell away all too quickly, leaving Anna strangely gasping for breath.

The case was wrapped in faded, black leather, with brass punches lining either side. The front had no lock, just a simple clasp, bound together by a metal-beaded string. At the end of the string, dangled a lone dog-tag.

No sooner did Anna cradle the dog-tag in her hands, then a toe-curling chill ripped through her body. She blinked away tears, no longer concerned with how hard she was breathing.

_I don't need to look at that. I know what it says. I know all of Doc's military stories._

_I loved that guy._

_ He did so much for me...and he probably didn't even know it._

_ Because I wasn't there._

Anna only managed to crack open the case a sliver, before she spat out a heated whimper and slapped it shut. Eyes glassy and unfocused, she stumbled up out of the chair and smacked right into the table. It slid several feet across the floor with a jarring scratch.

"I...sorry. I...alone…"

Despite her breathy plea, Anna cowered with her back to Elsa and Rapunzel. Neither said a word, both nodded, and both kept their hands firmly on Anna's shoulders until she spoke again. More insistent, yet more vulnerable.

"**Please**...I need to go…"

_He was special to me._

_ He was music._

A moment later, Anna hurtled through the front door and out under the sunset-orange sky. She turned sharply, shoes scattering mulch everywhere.

Rapunzel forced back a heady sob, eyes latching onto Elsa.

Elsa stared after her fleeing sister, wrapped a hand around Rapunzel's wrist, and met her gaze without flinching. Even tears couldn't get her to blink.

"Come with me!"

The pair tore through the living room, vaulted a pair of sofas, and mashed their rosy faces up against the floor-to-ceiling window. They got there just in time to witness Anna barrel down through the backyard, crash blindly through several rows of grape vines, and hurdle the back fence before finally collapsing against the vineyard shack.

When Anna slid to the ground, it was with both arms wrapped around the trumpet case in a fiercely protective embrace.

_I loved him._

_ I...I loved..._

There, stained with purple grape-splotches and mud streaks from ankle to neck, Anna bawled.

From the living room, Elsa and Rapunzel held hands and refused to look away.

* * *

The San Francisco subway was crowded for a Thursday. Doubly so for it being just after ten in the morning. As the train pulled in to the City Hall station, passengers huddled near the doors, clutching their tax forms and eyeing each other with glares that clearly stated: _I'm not gonna be last in line to get my paperwork filed with Ms. Mildred...and be there until midnight._

Eighteen year old Anna was not one of those people, however, she clutched her own document and remained seated while scrutinizing it for the tenth time in as many minutes.

_Get one thing wrong and some looney might run by the joint and paint **DENIED** all over the front window. They definitely don't make it easy to start a new business. Ha, business._

The train doors opened, but even as everyone else filed out noisily, Anna still didn't hear them. Her stomach did three and a half somersaults, and she wiped fruitlessly at the sweat that kept dotting her forehead.

_Oh god, what am I doing, what the hell do I even think I'm…_

Groaning hotly, Anna flopped back in her seat and pedaled her feet in midair wildly...just for a moment. Slapping them back against the train car floor with a teeth-jarring _clang, _Anna squared her shoulders and forced herself to buck up.

_Think about how I managed to **cry** my way from only a quarter tuition refund, up to half._

Wiggling her backpack as if to remind herself the check really was still in there, Anna puffed out her chest a bit. She winced and chuckled self consciously when the back of her head rapped against the top half of a guitar also sticking out of her backpack.

_Then, when I went to turn in all my gear, I think the Grandmaster of Instruments saw my pitifully red post-cry cheeks...and let me keep my Institute loaner guitar. Maybe it helps that they were going to donate them for charity next year anyway, but still...a win is a win._

Overhead, an automated announcement blared through the empty car.

"Train departing in one minute for next stop: Knob Hill."

While Anna didn't consciously **hear** the announcement, her innate anxiety kicked up a notch anyway, and figured it was time to flood her small list of positives on the day with a large list of stressors.

_File new business papers with local treasurer. Hope for some pity laughs for the name **Vinyl for Losers**._

_ Pick up those sweet peppers for Punzie's dinner tonight. She is eating better, but it's sometimes worse on Thursdays because of...step-ass._

_ Do laundry, for both of us._

_ Work up the nerve to call back that red haired goddess of fishies. Try not to let it slip that I forgot what she said her name was, and just wrote down 'red hair goddess of fishies' under her number._

_ Make a budget for the business so I don't go one week and let down Mom and Dad._

_ Mommy. Daddy...focus damnit, focus!_

Slapping her cheeks, Anna sucked in frantic breaths while trying to rein in her mind's barrage of concerns.

_Okay, just...budget. Do the mainstream albums tonight. AC/DC, Aerosmith, A...**I said tonight!** Chin up, Punzie's getting better every day. Maybe in a year or two I'll earn enough to go back to college. Maybe…maybe…_

By this point, Anna's hands had slid back over her face, and all she saw was the scuffed tips of her sneakers between fingers. Her heart dropped right into her belly, and for one dizzying moment, the buzzing in her ears faded out.

_Maybe Elsa. Maybe...Elsa…_

"Attention. Train now departing for Knob Hill. Please clear the doorway."

With a flabbergasted squeal, Anna leapt out of her seat and blindly flung herself towards the door as it slid shut.

A second later, she was face-down on the subway boarding platform, with lips pressed against week-old discarded gum.

_Positive: made it off the train without dying._

_ Negative: no more gum for about five thousand years._

The next thing Anna knew, her ears lit up with laughter. Laughter that was low, rich, and almost musical in nature. She rocked forward on her forearms, pushed herself up, and gasped warmly when she came face to face with a black gentleman in a pinstriped suit and sporting white hair cropped into a high buzz.

"You look a little stressed, missy."

He held out a hand, and the next thing Anna noticed was the gnarled curling on each of his fingers. She smiled shyly, grasping his hand, and only then did she spy the well-worn brass trumpet in his other hand.

"Thanks...a lot. It's been a day from hell."

Without missing a beat, the old man rocked backwards on his heels and hauled Anna right to her feet. His eyes twinkled, immediately latching onto the guitar jutting out of her backpack. "What say you drop your pack and we kick out the jams for a spell?"

Suddenly struck with knee-wobbling bashfulness, Anna merely nodded and ambled over to the far wall. The trumpet guy took one stool, and lazily gestured for Anna to take the other. She fumbled with her guitar, suddenly paranoid about accidentally holding it upside down.

"Call me Doc."

"Um...hi. Hi, Doc. Name me is Anna. I...my...okay I'm just gonna shut up and play now."

Doc laughed again, and for that brief period of time, Anna decided it was the best thing she had heard in a long time.

Then she heard him play...and she quickly lost track of **all** time.

* * *

_I love you, Doc._

Hands carefully cradling the used trumpet, Anna doubled over in her sobbing and let her tears fall to the ground.

_And somehow you picked me up again._

In between bouts of weeping, Anna pressed the trumpet to her lips and blew.

_It's okay to not love something...or to fall out of love with it._

Many notes were off-key, with Anna sucking in tearful, gasping breaths at odd intervals...but the terrible chill was gone. She bawled and crafted a sloppy improv piece for her departed friend.

Warm, nighttime air dried Anna's cheeks, and her lungs burned, but she pressed on as one hour became two.

_But it's here. It's still with me...like you, I guess._

Back in the house, the living room light stayed on as Elsa and Rapunzel waited up. Hands clasping hands. Mere silhouettes of people from Anna's far off spot, but she knew they were there.

_Remember this. Remember this._

At two hours, Anna no longer heard her own playing. She remembered each note of her friend's flawless improv, and they wrapped her in a secure, loving embrace.

_The past is in the past, and love can change. But this is my love now._

One last, full-volume note as Anna's lips curled into a tearful smile. Wailed into the night sky.

**_I want it._**

* * *

It wasn't until well after midnight that Anna stumbled back into the house, thoroughly exhausted and filthy. Taking care to tuck her new trumpet away safely, Anna yanked off her stained t-shirt and grimy pants.

She trudged through the living room, switching off both lamps along the way. Moonlight guided her over to the far window, where Elsa and Rapunzel had amassed a mountain of bedsheets and pillows.

Where they now slept soundly.

With an exhausted whimper, Anna burrowed into the tangle of blankets, groped blindly until one hand touched Elsa and the other touched Rapunzel...and promptly dropped off into the best sleep she'd had in weeks.

_Just let me play. Let me sing. Let me do it for you and me and you._

_ Fuck yeah._

* * *

_'Miss Arendelle,_

_ This is your faculty advisor, Dr. Strong. I hope you're having an enjoyable summer, and with the fall semester approaching, wanted to touch base with you about course selection._

_ There was a slight mix-up. When you handed me your high school transcript, I think you were under the impression I was going to use it for something. I just like to have something to fill up the filing cabinets janitorial keeps leaving in my office._

_ It's getting a little ridiculous in here._

_ Anyway, I checked with the Registrar, and you never filed a transcript with their office. It's an easy fix, and I took care of it for you, but did you know you participated in a six credit summer program between your junior and senior years? With those credits, you're now a junior._

_ That means, if you choose, you can complete your student teaching requirement this year. Or next year, the choice is yours. Please see attached list of qualifying schools. First come, first served._

_ Regards__.__.'_

Still bleary-eyed and shading her eyes from the early morning sun pouring into the kitchen, Anna hunched over the table and scrutinized the list.

_Jameston. Cowfield. Parkfield. Chesterville…_

Blinking dumbly, Anna rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and scanned the list again.

_Parkfield. Parkfield...where have I heard that before?_

It was only after a few more minutes of idle consideration that Anna realized student teaching slots might be limited overall. She clicked her tongue, put fingers to keys, and decided to go with her gut.

_'Parkfield, please.'_

Her thoughts continued to plague her, even as she got up to see about getting breakfast together for herself and her girlfriends.

_If it was something bad about that place, I'd remember._

_ I'll trust it's familiar, then...for a **good** reason._

* * *

_It's been a long...**long** time since I was able to do this. I forgot how nice it feels._

Despite having been living just outside of Rome for nearly a month, the girls had not taken a single day to sight-see. When Rapunzel realized there was a very real chance she could end up leaving to go home, while having visited more harmonica retailers than she did historical sites, she put her foot down.

That, and she woke up three hours early one Saturday in order to knock out all the drywall work scheduled that day. She was quite insistent when Elsa and Anna had trudged downstairs, still sleepy-eyed.

"We are going to see some famous shit today and I won't take **no** for an answer!"

It was a last minute hunch that made Rapunzel snatch her hard-backed drawing tablet on the way out that morning.

_Never know when inspiration might club me over the head._

Said clubbing did happen, over and over again, as Rapunzel hung back behind her cousins several paces and observed.

At the Pantheon, Anna hung onto her sister's every word...as well as her arm. More than half of Elsa's lecture on the architectural history of both the building and the area surrounding it went over Anna's head, but she still smiled, nodded encouragingly, and piped up with a related question every now and then.

Without fail, each question darkened the rosy hue on Elsa's cheeks, as a bit of proud performance determination welled up inside of her. It made her want to keep impressing her little sister, so much so that she didn't notice a tour group arrive on the scene.

Rapunzel hid her chuckle with her drawing tablet as she watched the tour members one by one sidle over to Elsa, who was by far the more knowledgeable speaker.

_Oh my Goddess, and just look at Banana. Giving people who get too close major stink-eye. Home-girl's about to hop right into Nerdface's arms._

Eyes drifting down to her tablet, Rapunzel quickly scanned the sketch-filled sheet, before flipping right to a fresh one. Her hand moved of its own accord, and her smile grew wistful.

_That's right...it's been a long time since I've been in a position to do this. Follow my lovers around. Draw them. Just gobble up all the little things they do for each other that...show their love._

After several minutes, Elsa fell silent. The entire tour group, their guide included, was staring at her with ill-concealed anticipation. Only Anna looked forward, her cheek resting on her sister's shoulder, and eyes lidded with a dopey grin.

Then, with no preamble, Elsa turned and pressed a firm kiss to Anna's cheek. One would only have seen Anna's knees wobble if they had known to look for it. Rapunzel did, and Rapunzel saw. Her eyes softened at the way Anna's whole body sagged, arms reflexively holding onto Elsa tighter.

With that, the crowd quickly dispersed, and half went so far as to abandon their tour guide. Elsa and Anna stayed put for another few minutes, though. Cheek rested against cheek, tops of heads bobbed slightly every few seconds, and Anna's knees wobbed twice more.

Rapunzel's cheeks blazed as she stared back down at her new drawing. She couldn't help but imagine that Elsa could say whatever she wanted and, so long as she spoke in the low, toe-curling register Rapunzel knew she had...Anna would stay close and hang onto every word.

_She could read from a phonebook. But I imagine that, with how close they are right now, Elsa's wading through much more intimate waters with Anna._

_So proud of them._

Blinking quickly as the romantic haze lifted from her cloudy vision, Rapunzel blushed at her sketch. The girls wore the same outfits they had on for real, but in the picture, Elsa had dipped Anna low before the two shared a kiss. Rapunzel chuckled weakly, fanned her face with the sketchpad, and squinted at the picture one last time.

_I never took these...creative liberties...with Nick and Sarah. Sheesh…_

Voice low and amused, Anna crept up behind Rapunzel. Quick as a flash, she skittered fingers along her cousin's sides and whispered hotly. "Whatcha drawing there, P-doodle?"

Rapunzel promptly shrieked, slapped the pad against her stomach, and dropped to the ground.

Elsa chuckled warmly, kissed her sister's cheek one last time, and insisted that any suggestive interpretations be shared with all parties involved. Rapunzel may have been red as a tomato while face-down on the cobblestone walkway, but her helpless grin was bursting from ear to ear.


	128. Chapter 128

It was the second Sunday in August, and Elsa and Rapunzel had just one mission. Distract and occupy. The grape picking and mashing which Giorgia typically finished in two hours, took her close to three. Then, her hosts practically begged her to stay for lunch.

"Did you ever try any of the grapes?"

"How much wine can you make from a season's worth of grapes?"

"I tried just one a few weeks ago and my hand is **still** stained. How are yours so...oh, uh, right. Gloves...of course."

"We've got lunch. Extra lunch, I mean. I'm told it's the most bomb diggity soup in the city. Stay and sharesies with us?"

After Elsa handed over a third bowl of soup, and Rapunzel exchanged the spoon for a much smaller one, Giorgia was pretty sure her new friends had something up their sleeves. She also found it odd that Anna was nowhere to be seen...but decided against bringing that up.

It had been nearly a week since the night of their dinner-cut-short, and had Giorgia ran into Anna at any time, she very much wanted to assuage the stress and guilt over the broken piano. Her bright, brown eyes stayed locked on Elsa and Rapunzel, picking up each quirk and awkward tic, while still being a model lunch guest.

_And now Rapunzel is checking her phone. A message from Anna, perhaps? She looks happy enough._

Moments later, Giorgia was being hustled to the door in a manner one could just barely call _polite._ Elsa had hurriedly bottled the remaining soup for their guest to take home, while Rapunzel issued laughably unnecessary instructions.

"You're going home, right? Home is a good place, yeah, you should definitely go there. Make sure to hug your parents and your brothers for us, and if you need any Jenga master babysitters, you've got our numbers. Hurry home, now...hop to it!"

The mile and a half walk back was one Giorgia had made hundreds of times, but there was an extra spring in her step today, as well as a knowing little smirk.

_Is Anna there? I hope so. I want to tell her that things are okay. She really shouldn't stress about this...because it's a hard thing and I know that._

Ten minutes later, with cheeks pink and breaths quick, Giorgia arrived home...and for a split second, her stomach clenched uncomfortably as a vehicle started up on the other side of the house. It was gone in a cloud of dust before she could lay eyes on it, but her hand was already on the doorknob.

Inside the living room, Giorgia found Anna seated on the floor by the piano. All the keys had been replaced, as well as texture-aged to where it was virtually impossible to determine which were busted to begin with. Anna rubbed ineffectually at her puffy cheeks, sniffled, and held up a receipt with a trembling hand.

"Sorry. Wanted to surprise you. I...owed you a piano repair."

With that, Giorgia collapsed onto the sofa and wept softly. The moment she felt Anna's arms wrap around her shoulders in a hesitant embrace, she leaned in with a watery sigh. Only after Giorgia's breaths steadied and tears subsided, did Anna offer a hesitant whisper.

"I'd still love to hear you sing, sometime." A weak, self conscious chuckle followed. "Not with me. I mean, I swear I won't touch that piano again…"

"Giocha per me...per favore." Hush sobs resumed, even as Giorgia smiled and locked eyes with Anna...who simply nodded.

_Of course I'll play for you._

Later that night, back home at the dinner table, Anna gave a starry-eyed account of how Giorgia blew her away, and possessed even more raw talent than Saffron. The tale made her own voice quiver and her heart soar.

_I hope she'll keep in touch...I'd sure like to. She's going to do something very, very special with that gift._

* * *

"Relax those arms, Laurel! Don't force it."

The El Nino training center was packed that Wednesday in early August, and when the temperature was still over a hundred by dinnertime, Korra decided to bring her boxer indoors for several rounds of mitt-work. She managed to talk her way into ring time by offering both scheduled boxers a free courier delivery each. Now, her eyes flicked from her boxer's punching, to the other member of the team, and finally back to her cell phone where she was recording snippets for later use.

Laurel was a short, stocky woman with dark skin and cropped, jet-black hair. Her scowl was deep-set, and her eyes never left the mitts in front of her as she traced a path around the ring. She had been instructed to hold back at first, but when it became apparent that her mitt-holder didn't have an issue with her power, she cranked it up.

"You know you definitely hit harder than any cops I know. For sure." Bolin grinned, darting in to simulate counter-punches before dashing back out. With his prior injury all healed, he had been raring to get back out on a bike, but jumped at the trainer opportunity Korra offered.

The _slap, slap, slap_ of gloves against mitts drew the attention and interest of more than a few jump-ropers nearby, but Korra saw room for improvement, and she pounded the bottom of the ring before hollering as much.

"Don't square those shoulders, you don't want to give 'em a big target like that. From the side."

Another minute went on in similar fashion, right up until the digital clock on the wall hit zero and let out a shrill buzz. At that, Bolin grinned, slapped Laurel on the shoulder with a mitt, and both turned sweaty faces to Korra expectantly.

Korra had been staring at her cell phone for that whole last minute. The new video she had been sent by Rapunzel was only twenty seconds long, but it brought an affectionate grin to her face anyway.

It also kicked up her heart rate a few notches.

The shaky video showed Elsa hanging onto the edges of a metal saucer for dear life, shrieks interspersed with giggles as she slid through tall grass, over gravel, and squelched through muddy patches...uphill. Two sturdy ropes stretched from the front of the saucer and up to Anna, who grasped each and pressed up the hill at a strenuous jog.

Her breathing was clearly labored, and the force of effort had her bent over at points, but she still wore a determined grin even as sweat poured down her face.

Voice rich with laughter, Rapunzel called out. "Future strong-lady in training! Oh goddess, hang on, Elsa!"

Halfway through, the view spun wildly for a few seconds. The nauseating sensation of vertigo nearly made Korra gag and look away, but it picked up once more quickly.

Face caught between joyful and terrified, Elsa was now coasting **down** the hill. Once again, Anna was in front by several yards, a mess of pumping arms and legs as she tore down the hill.

"Anna, stop messing around! **Just get out of the way!**"

With that, the view flipped around, to reveal Rapunzel's breathless and crimson face. "Will our heroines make it home safely? Tune in next time to...**honey that's a lake I don't think...**oh boy…" Her face paled slightly as she trailed off, stared off-camera, and ended the video.

_She doesn't even know how strong she is...jeeze._

Abruptly, a pair of training gloves and mitts came sailing down from the ring and bonked Korra right on the head. She cursed, looked around dumbly, then blushed and apologized when she noticed Laurel and Bolin resting against the ropes and giving intrigued stares.

"Sorry, guys. Uh...take five, then go again."

Cocking an eyebrow, Bolin couldn't resist a teasing smirk. "Asami send you another video?"

Lips pursed, Korra grumbled pathetically, before flipping her friend off.

Undeterred, Bolin shrugged and turned to Laurel. "Girlfriends, you know?"

Both had a good laugh, while Korra bashfully stepped outside to thank Rapunzel for the update...and check if there were any pictures of either sister having fallen into the lake.

* * *

"Do you think you should be recording them, like that?"

Anna turned to her sister, one hand still on her video-recording phone, and cocked an eyebrow. "Punzie draws pictures of us all the time."

Letting out an embarrassed little squeak, Elsa stared down at her cherry gelato dessert and poked at it sheepishly. Over the last hour, the sun had slid across the sky enough to where the umbrella gave her no shade, and the warm light only made her cheeks more rosy. "I...like when she does that."

Anna hummed affectionately, then scooted her chair over until she brushed shoulders with Elsa. "You know I do, too." She then carefully pressed a thumb and forefinger against the phone's screen and slid them apart, zooming in on the pair of lovers. Leaning against a railing overlooking the Tiber River, Rapunzel held onto the top, metal pole as she leaned back and belted out a laugh.

With that, Kida's smile grew exponentially, and her eyes lit up as Rapunzel claimed one of her arms for herself. Letting out a shaky exhale, Anna zoomed in just a bit more. Her left hand trembled slightly, and she steadied the phone with her right, momentarily at a loss for words with the intimate way Kida then tucked Rapunzel's head beneath her chin. Suddenly self conscious, Anna's gaze darted back to her sister even as her mouth went dry. "Kida asked me to. I guess maybe I'm trying to make them...I don't know…"

Elsa couldn't help but whimper and press a hand to her lips. "You want her to have **romantic** videos."

Eyes wide and lips parted, Anna's retort caught in her throat, and she quickly stared down at the gelato. In went two fingers, scooping out a liberal amount before shoving it into her cringing mouth. She mumbled non-commitally.

In a flash, Elsa had closed the gap between them, one hand on her sister's shoulder and the other helping to steady the cell phone. Her whisper was laced with earnest warmth.

"You're **very** thoughtful."

For her part, Kida couldn't help but sneak continuous glances back at the sisters. Her heart swelled at the sight, and doubly so when Rapunzel peppered her jawline with kisses. "Sorry. Staring again, I guess."

Rapunzel nodded lazily, one hand sliding down Kida's back until her thumb hooked on the inside of her jeans. "They do look good together, don't they?" She followed Kida's gaze easily, her own smile growing at the sight of Elsa leaning in to brush copper hair and Anna's eyes fluttering as though she was about to keel over. Rapunzel finished softly. "They look...right."

Humming in agreement, Kida slid a hand over Rapunzel's right shoulder and, together, swayed from left to right. "Think it's okay if I tell them that? That they look sweet together?"

At that, Rapunzel turned, cocked an eyebrow, and tugged against the waistline of Kida's jeans. "Why do you think you...couldn't?"

Kida cringed and scratched her nose awkwardly, while her gaze drifted back out to the choppy river. "Just playing it safe, I guess. Metamour...gushing over a partner's primaries. Siblings, too. Would it be awkward if...if I told them…"

Unable to restrain herself, Rapunzel cut Kida off with an affectionate purr. She slid her free hand over to cup Kida's cheek, and held her gaze for several long seconds. Voice insistently encouraging. "Ki, they're crazy-go-nuts for you. If they can hear it from me without a side-trip to Over-the-line-land...you'll be fine." Slowly, Rapunzel's smile turned self conscious, and her gaze slipped down and to one side. "Our inner circle is pretty small as it is, and in a couple weeks we're heading back home. The list of people who I'd trust to pump them up with good words is extra small. You're **right** at the top of it."

The raw honesty of Rapunzel's words sent a tremor right to Kida's legs, and before she had a moment to think twice, she whirled around and waved vigorously at Anna and Elsa. Everyone in a three block radius heard her. "**You're both super cute together. And sweet. And so in love it's coming out of your ears.**"

Elsa blushed, ducked her head, and shoveled a massive spoonful of gelato into her mouth. Anna bobbled the cell phone, and only later would discover the remainder of her video for Kida was upside down.

Taking a deep breath, Kida let out a loud exhale and smiled in self-satisfaction. "Yeah. I'm gonna do that more often."

Slipping both arms around her waist, Rapunzel pecked her cheek and nodded enthusiastically. "Sounds good. But not tonight."

Kida turned, then cocked an eyebrow. Moments after Rapunzel leaned up and whispered in her ear, Kida was pretty sure her crimson cheeks could be seen from outer space.

For sure, they showed up on Anna's video. Kida mumbled hotly in response as tingles crept up her back.

"Y-yeah. Definitely. It **is** taco Tuesday, after all."

* * *

Even though Meg's father, Captain Neily, had assured her he could free up a suite on the upper deck, Meg had bashfully informed him that wouldn't be necessary.

"She wants to...um...she wants to see my **old** room. My girlfriend, I mean. She's, ah...god damnit."

It was early August and the weather for an Oregon to Alaska cruise couldn't have been better.

Slipping back into her old room on the bottom floor of _Crystal Serenity_, Meg groaned, then cursed under the weight of the full sack of bed linens, bath towels, and sundries she had pilfered from housecleaning. The mesh sack caught on the door lock, and only after three hard tugs and one long tear, did it come loose.

With another grumble, Meg flung the sack into the bathroom, and took a moment to splash cold water on her face.

_Like, damn. Gone eight months and suddenly **everything** gets moved. All new staff, too._

She ambled over to the dresser, cheeks pinking at the sight of her girlfriend's clothing all unpacked and neatly laid out. Between cargo shorts and sweatpants lay a laptop, on which rested a thick stack of stuffed manilla folders.

"_Meg's Geeky Greek Speak_, huh?" A wry smirk slipped over Meg's face as she traced a finger underneath each word on the labeled folder. At the end was a small, pink heart sticker in place of a period, and Meg's cheeks quickly adopted that color. Thumbing through several other folders, her smile grew upon seeing that while many were related to her studies, several were decidedly _oceanographic_ in nature.

_It was **me** who said this trip would be all play and no work. But she **knew** what would happen by mid-week. Damnit._

"What is **this**?"

Stumbling blindly forward in surprise, Meg squealed as she flung out her arms. T-shirts, socks, jeans, and frog-patterned pajamas scattered across the floor. Her cheeks were now blazing as she turned around and tried not to cringe too hard. "Uh…'sup. Miss...**Pie**?"

In a flash, Meg's embarrassment tripled. Ariel knelt behind the master bed, brow furrowed and smile menacing as she rose to her feet. Black, lacy underwear with blue lettering and musical notes dangled from an index finger. She cleared her throat, stepped out from behind the bed, and sauntered across the room.

"I was just checking for bedbugs."

Closer.

"And what do I find?"

Despite Ariel's concerted effort at coming across as threatening, her face was also warming as her eyes flashed with amusement.

"Panties...I've seen, before."

What came next was the most embarrassing photo Meg ever took. In her whole life. Sixty years later, she'd be recounting the tale in crystal clear detail to her shuffleboard group at the nursing home.

_'Those fucking Doobie Brothers, let me tell you…'_

Six thousand miles away, on the steps of St. Peter's Basilica, Anna collapsed in a fit of riotous laughter.

When Rapunzel approached, she caught a glimpse of the photo as well. She crumbled to the ground and laughed herself breathless.

Elsa rolled her eyes, smiled in exasperation, and turned off her sister's phone before dragging both of her girlfriends to an area where they'd be stared at strangely...a little bit less.

_'STANKY ANNA-RABBIT UNDIES FOR SALE, TWO BITS!'_

* * *

"Don't sweat it, I'll find you another roommate. I think I know you well enough by now to be able to do that."

On August 20th, Hiccup moved out of the apartment he had shared with Merida for the better part of three years. He and Lars found an affordable flat not far from the club where they'd both applied for jobs. They took the fact that they both got the positions they applied for; first-shift DJ and first-shift bouncer respectively; as a sign of good luck.

The changed atmosphere of the apartment unnerved Merida greatly, and she had planted her ass on the couch before downing three straight beers that night. Eyes flitting around the living room, which seemed to have changed the most...despite very little having been removed from it. Minutes slipped by, during which somebody on the floor above began blasting Bonnie Raitt.

Merida scowled, cheeks pink as the sofa suddenly felt entirely too soft. Too comfortable.

_Swear to God I'm gonna hire a moving company and get half of this shit dumped off at his front door._

The television, the plush, leather recliner by the window, and the glass-top coffee table all seemed to irk her a great deal. She took a long swig, shook her head, and tore her gaze away...and over to the opposite wall.

At that, Merida's eyes softened.

_Must've stubbed my toe on that giant honking DJ desk a hundred times. Won't have to worry about that any more._

When her knees bumped against the coffee table, she grumbled sourly, and propped her feet up against it. One solid push sent it sliding two feet across the hardwood floor. Propping both feet atop the metallic table frame, Merida let out an exaggerated exhale, and let her shoulders drop.

_He wasn't even going to take his newest mix to the interview? I mean, why the fuck wouldn't you do that if you really want the job?_

The scuff marks where the DJ table used to stand stood out starkly against the wooden floor. Only when Merida felt warmth seeping into her cheeks did she grumble again and look away. Immediately, a chill prickled her back, and she knew it was due to the empty room behind her. Cleaned meticulously, and with a new paint job, as Hiccup insisted whoever took the room find it in better condition than it was when he first moved in.

The mere idea of anybody else there made Merida growl again, and she shoved the coffee table another couple inches across the floor. Then, pouted when her feet could no longer reach it. So, she glowered at the spot on the floor where her friend's DJ desk used to be.

_I owe Anna's courier friend a solid for taking it over. I don't know if it helped._

_ Shit._

_ He doesn't have to find me a new roommate. If I'm running the store by myself, maybe I'll become rich as all hell._

For a full minute, Merida stared at the brownish glass of her half-full bottle as thoughts whirled around in her head. She didn't even process the gentle knocking on her door that whole time.

Then, the gentle knocking became **loud** knocking. Lifting her head lazily, Merida glowered at the door as if it, too, had done her wrong.

_The fuck do you want?_

Knocking became pounding. Merida roared hotly, flipping her bottle into the kitchen trash can with an accuracy born of months of practice.

"We don't fuckin' want any!"

The knocking ceased immediately, but Merida didn't realize that. Her own ears were buzzing as a confused little frown spread over her lips.

"Me...I don't want…"

Only when tears pricked the corners of Merida's eyes did she spit out one more curse, rub the folded quilt resting on the back of the sofa over her face, and force herself to stand.

_Well...all that, and they're in love. I guess. Whatcha gonna do…_

Gritting her teeth, Merida sucked in a sharp breath and reached for an appropriately pissed off way to instruct her visitor to get lost. She yanked open the door.

"Don't even call me, huh? I see how it is."

Merida stared, uncomprehending.

"You lose a roommate. **I** lose one, too. Hashtag rude."

Eyes flicked down, and at the sight of two suitcases sandwiching a large black mesh sack, Merida cocked her head to one side.

"No comprende mis palabras? No se como...**oh.**" Chuckling warmly, Chelsea flipped a hand through her hair. Only the tips remained pink, as her natural dark brown had grown in over the summer. She leveled a knowing stare at Merida. "Right now you're wishing this was purple, huh?"

In the blink of an eye, life and color flooded back into Merida's features. So did embarrassment. She sneered challengingly. "The fuck do you know, Sticks? Get your shit in here, already."

Eyes lighting up, Chelsea snatched her belongings and barged right in. She had one last flippant remark. "Oh yeah, the post office blows and I totally quit. Got any ideas where a broke wage-slave can make a few bucks?"

That night, Merida learned her best friend from high school set her up with a new roommate. The next morning, she learned he had also set her up with a new full-time employee at the shop.

_He better still fuckin' come around. They...they **all** better._

* * *

'Five hundred thousand. We weren't the lowest bid, but we're the one she wants. And she's from New York...if you think that had something to do with it?'

Elsa was splitting her time between repainting the guest room she had appropriated as her office and adding detail paint-work to a row of fantasy miniatures, when Kristoff's text came in. With Rapunzel out shopping for drapes and floor mats, and Anna hauling mulch and potted plants to both sides of the house, Elsa found her own Tuesday afternoon to be tolerable...yet boring.

The text message kicked her into high gear, though, and in five minutes she had set up blueprint paper on a makeshift drafting table.

Just while the paint dries. Just...just!

With a blank sheet, endless possibilities raced through Elsa's mind. Thusly, she missed both Kristoff answering her Skype call and the the three times he repeated himself. Then, he noticed the picture was vibrating.

"Earthquake in Rome? Those are usually serious."

At that, Elsa's attention jerked back to her laptop. Then, she noticed both of her legs bouncing, and cringed bashfully before waving back. "Sorry, sorry. Excited about work. You know how that is."

Kristoff nodded, then chuckled as his two Great Danes burrowed underneath each arm and made themselves known. "I sure do."

The pair quickly got to work, and it didn't take long for Elsa to realize Kristoff had already set up his own desk to work on the brand new project. The knowledge that he knew her well enough to anticipate her reaction to the message with an immediate work-meeting made her ears redden, and it was another few minutes before she really settled down.

Right about that time, Kristoff followed up on what his message insinuated. "Seems weird that somebody just moving here would already have heard about you. I thought, anyway. But you did work in New York…"

Pen butt pressed against her pursed lips, Elsa considered the unspoken possibility. She gave a little hop when her phone buzzed, and momentarily excused herself to check it.

'Remember when we did the Prudential Center? Last month I saw a Miss Kunimoto fight there. Super lightweight, hell of a fighter. Anyway, she caught me after the match. Said she wanted us to build her new house in California. I told her, that's where she'd find the architect of her dream home. You still like to keep busy, right?

Hope all is well. Including your sister. Regards. R. S. Weselton.'

Cheeks rosy again, but this time accompanied by an affectionate little smile, Elsa shook her head and muttered. "Well, that explains that." With that, she and Kristoff got to work designing the home of IBF Lightweight Champion, Akima Kunimoto.

* * *

With one final, wheezy gasp, Anna stumbled onto the front stoop...and immediately collapsed. Her leg muscles burned as she weakly flipped her water bottle over into the yard. Nary a drop was left, and she was pretty sure that half was in the sweat pouring down her face, while the other half had soaked into clothed areas that were uncomfortable and very uncomfortable.

She made a half-hearted attempt at stretching for a few seconds, but when her toes appeared a million miles away and forever out of her grasp, she flopped back against the door and pulled out her phone. Photo. Photo. Another photo.

May as well take pics of the last things I ever see, just in case my heart explodes soon.

When three minutes passed without any heart explosions, Anna shivered as her muscles began to tighten up, even in the eighty five degree heat. She chose the best picture of her sore, unshaved legs, captioned it, and sent it off to Kida and Korra.

'Five miles and no walking! Just don't ask how long it took, ha.'

Standing up required several feats of gymnastics, as her locked-up legs refused to bend at the knees for a few seconds. She made it inside the house, stumbled into the kitchen, and claimed one of her vitamin loaded drinks from the fridge. It was emptied in ten seconds flat. Once again gasping for breath, Anna brushed fingertips against both walls, then leaned heavily against the banister in an exhausted trip upstairs. Endorphins flooded her body, and although she was exhausted, the confidence boosting thoughts flooding her mind took away almost all of the aches.

Had she just a bit more energy, Anna felt as though she could have used a little cry.

I might have trouble later...but I feel good right now. Great, right now.

But...know what would make this feeling even better?

Down the hall Anna tromped, daring to push away from her supporting wall. When she managed to stay upright with only a slight wobble, she cheered herself yet again. She decided she was beginning to like cheering for herself. She gave the open door to the master bedroom a long stare, but kept going to the end of the hall.

I could rest...but there's something better to do.

Despite being in her personal napping room, Anna had no interest in the bed. Her interest was solely in the far window overlooking the backyard and vineyard, and she wasted no time in plastering her face against the cool glass.

Better. Better. So much better.

Right in front of the vineyard sat a long, oak bench with a dark stain-finish. Brass casings covered each point where it touched the ground, and was easily large enough for five people. The bench faced the back of the house, as did Elsa and Rapunzel, who were relaxing on it.

Together, they shared bowls of ice cream. Rested against each other. Spoke in hushed tones.

When Rapunzel laughed with her whole body, Elsa's smile grew tender.

Every time Elsa squeezed a shoulder, Rapunzel dropped her spoon in her bowl and kissed her cousin's cheek.

"You keep getting ice cream there, Nerdface."

Anna couldn't hear the exact words, but she saw lips moving, and her imagination took care of the rest. Soon, the window glass wasn't enough to cool her off. She kept staring, unaware of why she suddenly felt more, cool relief. Pressing a cheek against the glass, Anna grinned dopily, and gave a little wave.

Watching them together makes me feel so relaxed. So...happy.

Seconds later, Rapunzel looked up...and promptly spat out a mouthful of ice cream.

Elsa followed suit, but also squealed hotly before tumbling back over the top of the bench and flopping in a patch of dirt.

For her part, Anna was so overcome with post-exercise tingles and full-body warmth at seeing her lovers...that she only processed the sight of Rapunzel when the latter stood up on top of the bench.

Waved with both arms.

Then, patted her chest...and burst out laughing.

Anna glanced down, paled, and dove onto the bed with a heated shriek.

And I took my sports bra off when, exactly?!

* * *

"I swear, it's like we hire a new Phys. Ed. instructor every year. Is there something going on that I don't...I wasn't ready yet!"

The registrar of SFAI had an assistant. That assistant had an intern. Said intern, Maggie Monroe, was a fifth year senior trying to squeeze four credits out of what was typically a three credit summer position. That last credit came with strings attached, however, and included filling in for the assistant registrar any time...even for proctoring the physical and paper exams the Institute used to vet candidates for any sport-related positions. Coaches, assistant coaches, medical staff, and the gym teacher.

She had even taken the time to pre-mark each of the weight machines used in the exam. Within minutes, it became clear that Korra wasn't in the best frame of mind to complete the test as instructed. She flitted from machine to machine, a tremor in her voice as she shot occasional glances to the front door.

"Can we maybe do the running part tomorrow? And maybe the stretching part, too?"

"You'd really be doing me a solid if we could switch the first aid testing to another day."

"Hustle up, Mags...some of us got places to be!"

Maggie, still two exercises behind and jotting down notes about Korra's performance, glowered at her. Then, she shot an intrigued glance to the front door. "Hot date, huh?"

At that, Korra paused mid-press on the bench press machine, cheeks rosy...followed by a breathy curse. "I mean, not to brag or anything but...damnit, now I lost count."

Maggie rolled her eyes, checked several more boxes on her form, and strode over to the prospective instructor. "My count's the one that matters. What number do we start with, again?"

Pouting hard as she shot one last glance over at the front door, Korra grumbled and reset the bar to the starting position. While her patience was wearing thin, her strength and stamina weren't flagging at all. "One. Two. Three…"

Forty five minutes later, Korra sprinted the half-mile from the training center to the administrative building. She had worn the purple SFAI mesh shorts and t-shirt in an attempt to score a few brownie points, but was now regretting it as her back, waist, and thighs chafed horribly against the fabric. One last thought sailed through her head as she came to a stumbling halt by the engineering wing.

I should probably arrange to get together with Asami at times when I'm not a sweaty mess. Or late. Maybe regular person clothes and not-stink would give me the pep I'd need to ask…

Cautiously, the double doors were pushed open, and concerned eyes scanned the cloudy sky for a few tense moments. Pleased with what she saw, Asami shouldered her black satchel and stepped outside. Her whole face brightened immediately, before she winced. "Oh thank goodness, I thought something happened. You aren't dying now...right?"

Korra could only chuckle lamely as she waved a hand. "Fine. Just...a sec." Then, nearly tumbled to the ground after her legs informed her of just how hard she had run. Cheeks pinking when she looked up again and found Asami right next to her with a concerned stare, Korra waved again, then groaned. "I asked for it. Sorry for being late. At work, A plus time management. Everywhere else…" She blew a raspberry, then blushed again at her own juvenile behavior.

Asami giggled anyway, and Korra quickly forgot about her exhaustion as the pair made their way back across campus together. A hundred yards passed in awkward yet not unpleasant silence, and when Korra realized they were heading in the direction of the cafeteria, she couldn't help but relax just a bit more.

Caf's a safe place. Low stress. When I do ask you out I want it to be somewhere nicer.

As the pair headed past the library, Asami gulped warmly before hooking arms with Korra. If she heard the strangled gasp her short friend let out, she didn't let on, and instead inclined her head to the left. "I was thinking. Grab a bite off campus today?" She grinned warmly and winked. "We keep going to the caf and you might think all I've got is a meal card and I work for free."

That sudden change of plans was enough to tear Korra's flustered attention from their hooked arms, to her decidedly un-special workout clothing. "Hey, sure. Anything...you want." Desperate to halt the nerve-wracking flip flop of her tummy, Korra shot a sidelong glance...but her gut displeasure only doubled.

She looks so nice in that blazer and skirt. I mean she makes them look good. I mean I'd follow her around in a trash bag...which is pretty much what this feels like anyway, but…

Smiling sympathetically, Asami tugged Korra's arm. "You look fine. More than. I…" As she spoke, the pair rounded the corner of the library…

...just in time for Korra to crash right into a student. Her face collided with something hard, and her ears rang as she saw stars. An old-style Kodak camera clattered against the sidewalk.

Asami gasped, one hand pressing against her mouth.

Korra swore twice, first as she rubbed her tender jaw, and a second time when she stared down to see who had gotten the worst of the collision.

"Damnit."

"Oh...fuck me."

The world spun in Saffron's vision, and she clapped both hands against her temples as she stared at the busted camera between her legs. A trembling, defeated smile ghosted over her face.

"Yep...I'm dead meat."

With no preamble, Korra broke the tense moment by shrieking and flinging herself into a row of neatly trimmed bushes.

Ignoring the stares of passing students as though they didn't even exist, Saffron cocked an eyebrow with intrigue. "Has she been doing that a lot lately?"

Asami wasn't sure how long she'd been staring. It only became clear when a bug zipped right into her open mouth. She coughed pathetically, then fumbled out a reply in jest. "What, diving into bushes? I thought you might know why."

Her eyes flicked down with regret almost instantly.

At that, Saffron looked away from Asami. Her voice became small and self conscious. "I've been...away for a little." Her eyes trailed back down to her camera, but she only had a moment to stare before Asami grasped her hands and pulled her to her feet.

Shame bloomed across Asami's cheeks, but she swallowed thickly and made a show of dusting off Saffron's shoulders. "Sorry." Then, straightening her purple Prince t-shirt, before managing a guilty smile. "I hope you're doing...as well as you can be."

Saffron shrugged, but still smiled in return as she patted a hand over top of Asami's. Her lips parted, but no reply came, and after a short while, she exhaled with visible relief when she saw Asami turn to Korra. Shaking her head briefly, Saffron did the same. Finally, she found her voice.

"If you're practicing for a hit-and-run, you need some work on part two."

With hands and feet pointing to the sky, Korra sat wedged in a neatly trimmed pine bush. Despite rosy cheeks, a grumble, and dealing with pine prods in less than comfortable places...she grinned. "Help me out before this thing gobbles me entirely?"

Asami took one hand, Saffron took the other, and together they managed to haul Korra out of the bush. She stumbled to her feet, face crimson and covered with pine needles from neck to short, white socks. Suddenly, all of her aches from the test were gone, and she pulled Saffron into a firm embrace. "Guess I sort of freaked." A weak chuckle.

An uncomfortable chill prickled the back of Saffon's neck. "Yeah, I guess." She quashed the strange, initial urge she felt to pull away...but her frown remained.

"I owe you a new camera. This place, I mean." A guilty half-shrug from Korra. "Were you turning it back in?"

Saffron paused mid-reply, uncertainty lacing her words. "Yeah...I guess."

"I'm not supposed to...be around you, I guess." This time, Korra couldn't stop the downturn of her mouth, and when her voice hitched breathily, she felt Asami's hand glide against her back. Korra blinked quickly, face warm and flushed.

"Yeah. I...I guess." The tone of acceptance faltered into one of defeat as Saffron blew out a tired exhale and let her body sag a bit.

Earnest optimism, despite a suddenly croaky voice. Korra nodded even as she spoke, and she couldn't quite shake the idea that maybe she could pass a bit of something good through her arms. "But it's really, really great to see you." She hugged harder.

"Yeah…" The pause felt like a lifetime to Saffron, and it was with visible relief that she let her forehead press against Korra's shoulder. She sniffled, sighed warbly when Asami pressed a hand between her shoulder blades, then repeated the assertion...this time, with just a spark of pep. "Yeah."

Korra shot Asami a lingering look, before muttering warmly. "Got a few minutes to catch up?" The smile and nod in return made her smile turn crooked.

This time, Saffron croaked happily. "Yeah."

* * *

_Bartolucci_, a shop specializing in intricately crafted wooden models, was nestled between a McDonalds and a pharmacy in downtown Rome. Almost hidden in the narrow back streets, it was not a place many tourists discovered...despite its proximity to the Pantheon.

After finishing her last appointment with her therapist, Anna had felt a great weight lift from her shoulders, and she asked Elsa and Rapunzel to join her in town.

_'My counselor told me about this sweet store downtown that sells really amazing, handcrafted wooden...stuff. How about a surprise threesome date today?'_

Minutes later, she had fired off a second text.

_'That sounded not right when I reread it. But it **is** the three of us...and I'd really like it if you both came out today.'_

Cheeks rosy, Anna paced up and down the narrow streets while waiting. Forty minutes flew by as she shared brief conversations with Ariel, Mulan, and Merida. After spotting Elsa and Rapunzel by _Bartolucci_, Anna hurried back and drew them into a warm hug.

In return, they both kissed her on the cheek, and it was a good ten seconds before Anna was able to move her legs. She chuckled bashfully, eyes trained on the cobblestone ground.

"Thanks for coming."

Elsa mumbled affectionately, hugged her sister again, and hurried into the store. Rapunzel's smile lit up her whole face, and she brushed fingertips against Anna's rosy cheeks before speaking. "I think she said, she's very proud of what you've done with your therapist." She then hooked both arms around Anna's right bicep and gave a playful little nudge. "Now then, let's check out this woodcrafty place."

Anna stammered out her agreement, legs still a bit wobbly as she led Rapunzel into the store.

_Bartolucci's_ was designed in a manner similar to downtown Rome itself: narrow aisles, jam-packed goods, and wall to wall crowds. All three women were quickly smitten, rushing around the store just to show off the latest, most eye-catching model they found.

Elsa came across a pair of cherubs with wings of gold and draped in white cloth. Between them, they held a banner inscribed with _'Anna'_, and as Elsa navigated her way through the crowd to find her girlfriends, she hunched over and wrapped her arms protectively around the bright model.

"They do other names, too. Ready by tomorrow!"

Rapunzel took a bit longer in finding the first model she truly liked. When she finally found it, she let the entire store know with a joyful whoop. "Nanners, it's you!" The three dimensional model was of a young woman with two braids, a guitar in hand, and naked. Her skin was striped in many shades of red, purple, pink, and green.

Anna fawned over both selections, then asked if those were the **final** selections. She chuckled warmly at both Elsa and Rapunzel's indignant responses.

"Yeah, I'ma need at **least** an hour here, honey."

"And they've got a whole section for old buildings with...**that's a grell over there!**"

And just like that, Elsa and Rapunzel were off and flitting around the woodcraft store once more. Cheeks rosy as she watched both women prance through the store, Anna took a moment just to let her gaze wander.

_Wonder what **I'll** find here._

* * *

First, Anna approached her sister. Weaving her way between customers while doing her best not to knock over any wooden miniatures, Anna slipped right alongside Elsa, hands loosely clasping the sleeve of her purple blouse. For an instant, Anna panicked and grimaced.

_Oh crap, I'm gonna scare her and make her drop some ultra pretty dragon unicorn thing!_

Elsa **was** holding an intricately carved unicorn, but didn't flinch one bit as she carefully set the statue back on its shelf. Eyes alight with affection, she turned and smiled. "Find something you like?"

For a heated second, Anna forgot how to speak. Heat crept up her neck, and after a moment, she shook her head briskly. Leaning in close, she whispered bashfully.

Shortly afterwards, Anna was trekking to the far corner of the store. She chuckled upon seeing Rapunzel shoulder to shoulder with a group of language enthusiasts. The group fawned over intricately carved and burnished placards featuring warm greetings written in over twenty different languages.

Elsa followed a few steps behind.

Then, Anna spotted the shopping cart her cousin held, and she couldn't help but smile brighter.

_She's getting stuff for all her friends...and she's in this part of the store to get something for Kida._

After another minute passed and the crowd thinned out, Anna inched up to her cousin and gingerly squeezed a shoulder.

Whirling right around, Rapunzel's face lit up, and excitement spilled from her words. "Oh my goober gobber Anna, this place is the coolest! Like there's demons and dragons and…" Falling silent when Anna leaned in close, Rapunzel's eyelids dropped.

Anna bashfully asked the same question she had asked her sister.

Eyes flicking between the auburn hair brushing her cheek and Elsa, Rapunzel nodded slowly in understanding. Placing hands on both of Anna's shoulders, Rapunzel nodded smartly.

"He's here, now? Well, honey, if you'd like us to...of course we'd be pleased as punch to meet him."

Cheeks reddening beyond belief, Anna slapped her face several times, took several deep breaths, and smiled impishly. "Well...then." She grasped both Elsa and Rapunzel's hands, a self conscious mutter on her lips. "I think he was over by the...music stuff…"

With that, the trio headed to the other side of the store.

* * *

In a span of thirty feet, Anna went from tentative to fully enthusiastic, and she shouted through the crowd standing between herself and her friend.

"Doctor Crane!"

Standing by a corner table featuring intricately carved wooden pianos was a short gentleman with dirty blond hair. He had a wiry frame, and his double breasted tan suit hung off of him just enough to give the impression that he was always trying...and failing...to put on a few extra pounds.

The moment he heard his name called, he yelped and bobbled the two _Fazioli_ piano models in his thin hands. Showing impressive agility, he stumbled to the corner table and, after a face-paling moment of juggling, managed to flip both pianos back onto the table.

Eyes locked on the nearly destroyed models, the older man stammered incoherently for a few seconds, before turning to face the girls.

"Ah...awah...waah…"

Ducking her chin, Anna rapped her knuckles together. "Sorry about that. I got...excited."

Elsa quickly came to her sister's rescue, suggesting the group head outside to catch their breath...and catch up. When Rapunzel offered an arm and an understanding smile, Doctor Crane smiled queasily and latched right on.

"Life...flashing...before eyes…"

* * *

After several minutes, a glass of lemonade, and a damp washcloth to press against his thankfully color-returned face, Doctor Crane introduced himself. "You know, that's the first time in almost two years of private practice that a patient **found** me. Doctor Niles Crane, and very pleased to meet you...both."

He wasted no time in reaching across the black, cast iron table and shaking Elsa's hand first, and Rapunzel's afterwards. Both women sat tight-lipped, with tense smiles and unsure stares.

Anna, who sat between her girlfriends, was struck by another bout of self consciousness. She couldn't help but keep her head down, even as her eyes flicked between Elsa and Rapunzel...and her therapist.

All around, tourists and natives wandered by the outdoor tables of the nameless cafe down the road from _Bartolucci's_.

Elsa and Rapunzel shot each other unsure glances, their mouths equally dry. Their heart rates quickened considerably when they realized Anna was not only hanging onto each's hands, but that she was squeezing rather hard.

Somebody gulped, then swallowed thickly.

Somebody else shifted against their suddenly uncomfortable, thatched chair.

Somebody tried to raise their head, lips parting in a desperate attempt to break the silence.

"Well, drat." Pulling out a handheld recorder from a coat pocket, Niles brought it up as he flashed the girls a self deprecating smile. "Note to self. I've gained the superpower of voice stealing. Warn future patients that **nobody** is safe."

And just like that, Elsa dropped her spoonful of gelato and snorted mirthfully. Rapunzel cackled and slid one hand down her crimson face.

"Sorry. I didn't know what to say and then…"

"Oh, that is some dry wit. I can see why Banana…"

And just like that, Anna's shoulders slumped as she slouched down on her chair. Gaze flicking to one side, she mumbled bashfully. "Wow I'm dumb like…"

Two voices in warm greeting and two hands offered, both of which Niles shook enthusiastically. His eyes, however, locked on Anna. Soft, yet piercing. A kind whisper. "Are you...really?"

Anna didn't groan, curse, or frown. She giggled, cheeks pinking from the attention, and rested both of her now clasped hands on the table. Her reply was hushed as well, yet laced with pride. "I'm really...not."

* * *

After Niles assured Elsa and Rapunzel that he'd let nothing slip about his sessions with Anna, the two older women lavished the doctor with praise. Rapunzel's eyes grew glassy, but Elsa slipped into occasional bouts of weeping.

"Seriously, she's been doing so much better! I think...yeah, yeah, I **know** it. Sorry, Nanners, I'll try not to embarrass you lots. This little burrito is very, **very very** important to us so…"

"Really can't thank you enough. Anna, I **will** embarrass you and...I'm sorry...I'm a mess. She's just...she's everything. Doctor Crane, I run a home design and construction business, and if you ever have need of anything. Day or night, I don't care, I'll catch the next flight out here and…"

It was Anna who noticed that, while her girlfriends were lavishing praise on both her therapist **and** herself, their words about her were far more measured. Restrained.

Elsa, eyes downcast and fussing with the cuffs of her blouse until they split in a mess of threads. "I know it's strange to...to talk about my own sister like that. But she's...that's…"

Rapunzel, too, was fumbling her words, and in an effort to ease her nerves, she had captured one of Anna's braids. Fingertips gently brushed up and down the auburn hair. "We've always been close and just waking up with...um, it's like when she was in the shower and told me to...I **mean**, she's just been getting so much more open like when she tells me how to…"

At length, the pair trailed off. When their voices faded away, Anna and Niles' chuckling lit up the air. They shared a knowing grin. Leaning back in her chair, Anna slid a hand over both of her girlfriends' shoulders.

"You dorks. On day one, that's the **first** thing I told him. That we want to...be together. In **every** way."

Leaning over the table as his smile grew amused, Niles rested his chin on folded hands. "**Told?** The first thing you did was march into my office, step right up on a five thousand dollar Eames Lounge Chair, and **shouted** it so loud that my brother down the hall heard you!"

Chuckling weakly, Anna massaged the back of her neck. "Yeah. Sorry about that. Still owe you for cleaning."

Waggling an index finger, Niles cocked his head. "You really don't."

With that, the group fell into earnest, warm-hearted conversation.

* * *

Ten minutes slipped into an hour, during which time the four folks shared a light lunch. A fair bit of the conversation veered towards how much Niles knew about Ivan, Dolores, and their worldwide community of like-minded individuals. He shrugged, response glib.

"Known them for years. We-**I**-I try to make time for an evening on the yacht a few times a year. The captain is an old friend, who insists I call him _the captain_, which don't even get me **started** on the childhood issues stemming from...um. Ahem. Yes, well, anyway...**I'm**...in touch with the community."

"I dig the captain. He let me wear his cap." Rapunzel shrugged, then waggled the last lemon torte over the table. Then, she waggled her eyebrows, and preened when Niles pinched the other end of it and pulled half away.

One hour passed right on into two, during which Niles found himself tugged between a conversation about Bach with Anna, and humming in approval as Elsa recounted the extensive remodeling job they were finishing up at the villa.

He nodded yet again, leaned forward to take a sip of water...and promptly spilled it all over his lap. He let out a flustered yelp, cheeks crimson as a pair of lips pressed against his cheek.

The girls all went silent. Elsa stared down bashfully, Rapunzel cocked an intrigued eyebrow, and Anna clapped both hands by her chin.

A low, husky whisper tinged with affectionate amusement. "Out with a patient? This **is** a first."

Niles whimpered, then growled hotly, before snatching the wad of napkins Rapunzel offered and dropping them into his lap. Embarrassment flooded his face.

"**Frasier!**"

* * *

**_Earlier that summer:_**

* * *

The first Friday the girls spent in Rome, Elsa announced that she'd be busy making her fellow Dungeons and Dragons enthusiast friends cry from seven to ten in the evening. It was to be a regular thing, and both Anna and Rapunzel could tell that Elsa felt guilty. They saw the actual evidence of said guilt when both had _accidentally_ wandered by Elsa's makeshift office the day before.

Mulan was on-screen, skyping from _Natural One_, while the rest of their crew sat at a long table by the back wall and waved enthusiastically. Chuckling warmly, Mulan waved off Elsa's bashful reservations, and drove her point home. "You are not inconveniencing anybody, Elsa. After lunch is a fine time for us to play."

Fumbling with her stack of Dungeon Master manuals, Elsa blustered weakly. "You are **so** fibbing. It's the middle of the day, there. I know you've got office hours."

Without missing a beat, Mulan had immediately retorted with the fact that she could rearrange her office hours any time she wanted. When Elsa then tried to counter with her disbelief that none of their friends; Lydia, Jafar, Kronk, or Milo; would be inconvenienced, Mulan found a quick and effective way to end the conversation.

"You could ask each one of them individually, if you want. I am...just trying to save you a bit of stress."

At that, Elsa folded completely, and muttered her thanks. The faint sound of cooing by the ajar door behind her caught her attention, and she politely ended her call with Mulan.

_Spies...should be punished. _

So, when it came time for Elsa to skype with her friends back home on Friday night, she quickly realized there were enough plot holes and canonical inconsistencies with her storyline to make her want to trash the whole project.

Lydia had managed to acquire a legendary weapon at level three, thanks to an uncanny string of natural twenties. Elsa hadn't even planned to allow legendary weapons in her campaign, so she wasn't quite sure where her story outline had failed her.

Kronk had managed to con his way into ownership of the tavern at the party's first break-point. It was a full hour by the time the party got back on track, while Elsa stopped just short of having the whole tavern go up in flames by way of a rogue Balor.

Milo had Elsa sweating bullets when, following a chance encounter with a celestial guide, Milo managed to talk said celestial into a game of riddles. After three riddles each, Elsa had exhausted her basic knowledge of Celestial, and declared Milo the winner. His prize was the ability to call on the celestial guide once a day to vanquish any foe.

By the end, Elsa was quite frazzled and seriously doubting her ability to salvage the campaign. When Mulan talked a drunken dwarf out of an empty barrel and used it to float down-river to escape a pack of werewolves, Elsa had nearly flung her computer out the window.

Jafar was the only one who had not pressed the limits of Elsa's new campaign, and she took it as a small mercy from the only other member of their group who had experience as a dungeon master. He offered her a bit of advice after the session was over, which she took to heart.

"Last time you dungeon mastered for us, it was to continue the campaign I had started. You're seeing how hard it is to create something from scratch...I suggest you find a friend or two to playtest it first. Encourage them to test the limits, and with that information, you can eliminate many _annoyingly creative_ workarounds some players will employ."

Elsa nodded quickly, cheeks pink as she transcribed Jafar's advice word by word. She couldn't help the defeated tone her next question had, though. "And if they **still** find ways to, um, go out of bounds?"

At that, Jafar shrugged and gave a low chuckle. "Elsa, players need to convince **you** of something...not the other way around. All campaigns have ways to keep players on track. Like rubber bumpers at a go-kart track. You can be creative with yours...or just blast them with lightning when they go somewhere you aren't prepared for."

The call ended with Elsa feeling considerably more relaxed and upbeat. While she hadn't specifically mentioned the last two stress-filled weeks, she could tell Jafar knew something was amiss.

_Right, okay...I need some playtesters. But, who…_

The next day, Elsa announced that she'd come up with a fair punishment for Anna and Rapunzel spying on her.

"You two can be my playtesters and try out parts of my D&D campaign. Lunch-time works for you both? Excellent."

Rapunzel didn't miss a beat, cheering at the fair punishment and insisting that her cousin's assertive side was quite enjoyable.

"I **like** a bossy Nerdface."

Anna, on the other hand, immediately apologized...and tried to rationalize her behavior. "Sorry. I peeked first. It's just fun watching you play...and get all excited. And stuff."

Elsa's face went from zero to crimson in no time at all, and she stammered out a noncommittal mumble while fumbling for her new player handbook.

* * *

The following Friday, Anna arrived home from her counseling session to find Elsa setting up the D&D game at the kitchen table. The pair locked eyes, and after a moment, Anna scratched her cheek and stared down at her dirty sneakers.

"Oh, that's right. I...I didn't forget. Let me just run and clean up quick and I'll…"

A moment later, Anna felt a hand slide over her left shoulder and squeeze gently. She looked up, face aflame and caught once more in Elsa's loving gaze. Chuckling warmly, Elsa offered a reassuring smile.

"It's okay. Take your time. I really do appreciate the help."

Anna managed a meek titter, then shook her head as she looked down again. She couldn't help but rub her hands against her black track pants. At length, her shoulders slumped and she exhaled loudly. "I **did** forget. I mean, I read the whole book but it's like I can't think about two things at the same time without one just slipping my dumb mind and…" Letting out a breathy squeak as she was cut off, Anna went limp and let herself be pulled into a hug.

It was all Elsa could do to steel her voice and not devolve into a blubbering mess. Her stomach did somersaults, and she pushed away the guilt she felt at finding a sweet distraction in the heady scent of her sister's tousled hair. "**Anna**...it's okay. It's…" Brow furrowing as her throat constricted, Elsa nuzzled insistently into the crook of Anna's neck, and her chest swelled with warmth at the shiver she felt in response. Unsure of any other way to console her sister, Elsa fell back on the most basic truth she knew at that moment. It came in a bashful whisper. "I like how you smell...after you exercise."

_I don't know what to say to make you feel better. But I think I can **always** manage to find something to say that'll make you feel good._

When Anna eventually made her way upstairs to get a shower, she wore a dopey grin, and did her absolute best to remember to find where Rapunzel was hiding.

_It's okay to mess up. _

"Punzie! I'm grabbing a shower, and when I get out you better have your ass parked at the dice adventure table!"

* * *

The moment Anna arrived back at the kitchen table, freshly showered and changed into jeans and a t-shirt, she could do naught else but gawk at Rapunzel.

"I'm gonna be the bard today!"

Wearing a leather doublet, dark green trousers, and brown boots, Rapunzel looked every bit the part of a wandering minstrel. Anna couldn't help but chuckle fondly, brushing her fingers against the maroon feather jutting out of the jaunty hat her cousin wore.

Elsa's nonchalant dismissal was evidence that Rapunzel had made that same claim earlier...several times. "An army of grells from North Mountain rounded up every bard in the land and are holding them hostage in the desert. **That** mission is the responsibility of **other** intrepid adventurers."

Rapunzel pouted, and at the same time, the feather in her cap also drooped. "I'm...**not** gonna be the bard today?" She fiddled with the model lute she had crafted from spare bits of wood and thread.

"Not today, mouse." Chuckling warmly, Elsa pressed a kiss to Rapunzel's cheek, before praising the getup regardless. "You can be a snazzily-dressed rogue, though. A suave swashbuckler…" With that, Elsa tapped her pencil against the pre-made character sheet in front of Rapunzel that had gone unnoticed.

Holding up her little lute, Rapunzel smiled impishly before interrupting. "...who can still strum a mean tune?" She pumped a fist in celebration when Elsa nodded exasperatedly. Moments later, Rapunzel turned to Anna and batted a hand shyly. "You'll have to give me a few pointers so I can woo...I mean **unlock** hearts."

"I'm sure you'll do plenty fine." Anna chuckled weakly and flicked Rapunzel's feather playfully before taking her own seat. She quickly scanned her own character sheet, clapping her hands together in front of her chin several times. Her eyes brightened, and she couldn't help but shoot Elsa a knowing look. "A witch doctor? Oh, I am **totally** naming myself Eleanor."

Not to be outdone, Rapunzel quickly scrawled a name on her character sheet. "Well then I've **got** to be Brittany. Let me just roll to see how many rubies are on the hilt of my dagger."

Elsa opened her mouth to respond, but Anna quickly spoke up with indignant bluster. "What, you've got rubies already?! Well then, **I'm** gonna roll to see how many diamonds my magic staff has!" She shook the twenty-sided die by her sheet, but paused before leaning over to Elsa and muttering in mild confusion. "This doesn't really...I mean, it wasn't in the rule book or anything…"

Elsa giggled affectionately, squeezing the hand in which Anna clasped the die. "You're helping me out. You can have...a **little **fun."

At that, Anna cheered, and let her die fly. Her grin turned into a pout when she compared the one she had rolled to Rapunzel's eighteen. A moment later, Elsa's amused whisper lit up Anna's ears.

"Don't worry. Your one diamond is as big as your head."

Rapunzel, who had been whistling an upbeat tune as she penciled in small, red circles on the hilt of her crudely drawn daggers, spoke up quickly. "Did you just say _as big as her head?_" Turning to Anna for just a moment, Rapunzel grinned and winked knowingly. "**Somebody** must think you're hot stuff."

Anna merely blushed, mumbled incoherently, and sketched a gaudy diamond atop her staff.

Minutes later, Elsa raised a hand, and lowered her voice ominously. "Brittany and Eleanor were so busy comparing the size and quantity of their weapon-inlaid gems, that it took them three full hours to realize they had wandered away from the hunting party."

Rapunzel let out a worried squeak, while Anna's eyes widened as she rested her chin on her hands and leaned forward.

Elsa continued, unable to keep the amusement from her voice. "Separated from their much, much, **much** stronger fighting companions, the pair hoped they could find a tavern for the night before the monster they had been hunting...found them."

* * *

Eleanor had a good laugh watching Brittany, clothing growing increasingly singed, repeatedly insist she knew the way to the tavern and march off through the woods...only to narrowly miss a direct lightning strike and stumble back the way she had come.

The first three times, Eleanor found it hilarious. By the fourth time, however, she realized it wouldn't be so funny if a werewolf ate their brains. Hand firmly grasping her wayward companion's left wrist, Eleanor dragged Brittany through the woods. She did her best to ignore her rogue friend's complaints; a feat more difficult than she had anticipated.

"But I lost my hat back there!"

"It was my plus three flirting hat."

"When we **do** find that tavern, we might need it to acquire useful information. Like...phone numbers?"

"Seriously, just let me run back really quick. It's right over there and I'm sure it's totally fine…"

Just then, the dark, cloudy sky lit up as a lightning bolt struck the exact area Brittany had been pointing towards. It was followed by a teeth-rattling crash of thunder.

Eleanor turned, grinned queasily, and shook her head. "The hat is deader than dead. Run away again and I'll summon some little animated skulls to drag your ass along."

Sighing over-dramatically, Brittany slowed to a halt, turned back one last time, and waved feebly. "But...my charisma sucks. Maybe it's still…"

Moments later, Brittany sulked with arms folded as she was towed backwards through the forest by a pair of oversized, floating skulls. She begrudgingly listened to yet another of Eleanor's lightning strike safety speeches for the next half hour...until the pair emerged from the forest.

Just down a long, grassy hill was a small town.

Eleanor grinned smugly, her summoned skulls disappearing with the snap of a finger. "See? Just ask a tree, they've got great directions."

Brittany struggled to stand up, brushed off her trousers, then grimaced as she slid a hand below her belt. "And I've got their leaves in my ass. Fine, you were right, let's go already."

The pair took exactly seven steps before they were ambushed by a roving pack of grells.

* * *

"You! You, with the lute." Elsa scrunched up her nose, sneering haughtily as she made a sweeping hand gesture in Rapunzel's direction. "You look like a dirty **bard.** We hate bards!"

With that, Rapunzel threw her hands up and groaned.

Anna cackled merrily, leaning over and elbowing her cousin. "How **dirty** of a bard are you?"

Not missing a beat, Rapunzel stared right back and grinned suggestively. "I'm as **dirty** a bard as you want me to…"

Raising a fist overhead, Elsa cried out victoriously. "Aha, you **are** a bard! Attack!" A moment later, her expression went completely neutral, although her voice still held a hint of smugness as she waggled her twenty sided die. "Roll for initiative, intrepid adventurers."

Rapunzel studiously ignored Anna's challenging glare, instead electing to stare at her own die as though it had betrayed her already. "Wouldn't even be a problem if I had my flirting hat."

Anna offered a lopsided grin, before reaching out to pinch Rapunzel's cheek playfully. "You don't need your magic hat to get a date with a grell."

Before Rapunzel could respond, Elsa pumped a fist and gestured at her die. "Natural twenty, heck yeah!"

Both Anna and Rapunzel groaned miserably.

* * *

After the playtest revealed several glaring issues, Elsa managed to correct and improve on her campaign by the time the evening rolled around. With her newfound confidence and experience, Elsa ran into far fewer problems guiding her party through their adventure than she had the week prior. She wielded her dungeon master power with authority and confidence, effectively halting any player action that would deviate from her constructed adventure.

Even Milo realized the limitations to his creative solutions. He, like everyone else, realized the detrimental health effects of random lightning strikes.

Rapunzel and Anna were no longer permitted to watch the adventure unfold from behind an ajar door. They were, however, free to watch the show from the nearby couch. That became their typical Friday night: cuddled up with popcorn and not bothering to hide the way Elsa's dramatic dungeon master voice enthralled both.

"She's so talented." Despite a mouthful of popcorn, Rapunzel's words were clear.

"Got that right." Resting her cheek against her cousin's shoulder, Anna exhaled heavily and kept watching.

_But I've known that for years._


	129. Chapter 129

From top to bottom, the apartment was a shambles. Suitcases and carry-on luggage sat with flaps open all over the living room. Underwear, socks, and shirts lay draped over furniture, while a trail of half-finished blueprints littered the floor into the dining room. The kitchen table was claimed by three cats who paced and glared at the alarmingly empty state of their food bowls.

From upstairs, Rapunzel hollered. "Pants are done!"

Anna, in turn, yelped and tumbled out of the room that had been designed as a soundproof music nook. Its new purpose was as a temporary home to all of her belongings...several boxes of which followed her out in a spectacular crash. With one arm in a light blue dress shirt and another clutching several choir books, she struggled to her feet and hiked up her underwear. "Coming! Oh god, I made even **more** of a mess down here...sorry."

Tromping across the living room to the stairs proved to be an exercise in balance as Anna was nearly tripped up by Dipper chasing Motoko into the guest room. She yelped, stumbled, and just managed to grab onto the banister. A weak chuckle followed as Anna locked eyes with her pet sloth, who had claimed the space beneath the staircase as a hideout.

"I missed you, little buggy. New home, right?"

Anna had to forcibly restrain herself from joining her friend when Larry eyed her hopefully and waved a little paw.

Meanwhile, Elsa had been descending the stairs as slowly as she could manage. With one hand on the railing and a pink laundry basket tucked under her other arm, she couldn't help but stare. It was only when she was three steps from her still sloth-entranced sister that she coughed politely and spoke up. "That shirt looks very nice on you."

Anna jerked upright, cheeks rosy as she shot a glance at the buttons on her shirt. _Four buttons done, whew. I mean, I just don't want to make her uncomfortable so soon._ She gulped and chuckled self consciously when Elsa brushed a hand against her shoulder. "Hey. Well. Thanks. Your shirt is spiffy, too…"

_And I didn't see it last night because it was stuck to my back. Along with her...oh boy._

Despite it being merely an oversized sleep-shirt featuring Bruce Banner and Tony Stark, Elsa still puffed out her chest. "Science bros!" She smiled encouragingly, then gave another shoulder squeeze. "Do we have anything here for breakfast?"

At that, Anna deflated and stared down at the books she held. "Sorry, I didn't check yet. It took me five million years just to find my Choir 101 book but yeah I should've done breakfast first because well-fed girlfriends is something that...something that…" Elsa's lips on a rosy cheek promptly stole the remaining words from Anna's mouth.

Elsa brushed up next to her sister and leaned in close before whispering. "Relax, Anna. I'll get breakfast together." She turned a bit more to peck the corner of Anna's mouth this time, hand sliding down a bicep. "I think they make teachers wear pants, though."

Nodding hotly, Anna blubbered out her agreement, before hustling upstairs to locate said pants. With each step, her cheeks burned and her tummy flopped.

_Did we really only just get home two days ago? This whole last week has felt like one super-long day._

After making her way down to the end of the hall and finding no slacks of any kind in the dryer, Anna set down her books and peeked into the master bedroom. There, she spotted Rapunzel, holding up black slacks in one hand and grey in the other.

Shaking both, Rapunzel grinned knowingly. "Your lunch is in the fridge. High school brown bag and all. C'mere so I can cover that booty."

Thoughts still spinning, Anna smiled shyly, and headed inside.

_Still remember that last day in Rome. What I asked them...and what it feels like now._

* * *

The prior Thursday morning, Anna, Elsa, and Rapunzel presented Ivan and Dolores with a full tour of their newly remodeled home. Most rooms had seen their walls and floors torn out and re-done, while a few were nigh unrecognizable since several short months ago. The upstairs bathroom was one such room, but it was obvious that both Anna and Elsa were in a hurry to get to the outside improvements.

Rapunzel made several tongue-in-cheek allusions to the bathroom incident weeks earlier, but spared her cousins the brunt of the embarrassment, and hurried the group outside with a cheer.

"You've **got** to see the fantastic flowers we found! They're all perennials, so with any luck there should be even more color next year."

While out front, Dolores picked Elsa and Rapunzel's brains for specifics on the stonework lining the lower part of the villa. Meanwhile, Ivan and Anna strolled down the driveway to share a few words in private.

"So I hear you met the good doctor's brother?"

Ivan's tone was one of glib amusement, and Anna couldn't help but snort mirthfully. "Well, a lot of what he said did kind of ring of...personal experience. A little." Shrugging easily, she bumped shoulders with her sponsor, before looking off to the horizon and muttering thoughtfully. "You really never know who."

Nodding along, Ivan didn't even flinch when he felt Anna's hand slip into his. "That's why you should go with your girlfriends to the next community meet-up. There are two regulars there who also have...struggles. I'm only a phone call away, and you can bet I'll be visiting, but **I'd** feel better if you had a local sponsor, too."

Ducking her head, Anna swallowed thickly as warmth rushed over her face. She nodded slowly, squeezed the hand that held hers, and finally managed to look back up. Her voice cracked, but her stare was no-nonsense. "You're **still** my first sponsor. Right?"

Ivan chuckled warmly, then drew Anna into a one-armed embrace. Shortly afterwards, the pair headed back towards the vineyard behind the villa. When they arrived by the back shed, Anna's face lit up, and she yelped with glee.

Standing by a picnic table laden with food and drinks, Giorgia hopped up and down while waving enthusiastically. "Surprise!"

Elsa, Rapunzel, and Dolores were already seated nearby. Only after crossing through the yard was Anna able to get a good look at the hand-crafted banner taped to the picnic table.

_'Safe Travels, Friends'_

With that, Anna devolved into a blubbering mess and swept Giorgia up into a fierce embrace.

* * *

"Was it like this last time?"

After the taxi arrived, Elsa had paid the driver an additional ten dollars, just to ensure that nobody felt rushed and everybody was able to hug as much as they wanted to. Once the trio filed into the taxi, though, silence quickly descended. With foreheads resting against windows, Elsa and Rapunzel watched the villa fade into the distance, as the taxi sped down the road and under a forested canopy.

The odd tension made Anna's toes curl, and she let out a shaky breath before grasping her girlfriends by the hands. A firm squeeze followed, and her belly flopped each time the taxi rumbled over a crack in the road.

Rapunzel gasped with a start, then grimaced sheepishly. "Sorry, sweetie. What was that?" Her eyes flicked over to Elsa, who stared back with a guilty little smile as she leaned against Anna.

_I want this to work but I'm just so scared because I've never felt anything like this before and I might barf in the taxi._ Head hung, Anna gritted her teeth and stared down at her lap. Her cheeks pinked when she saw Rapunzel's hand on her left knee and Elsa's hand on her right. "When you got off the boat. Last year. Back to the real world...were you scared?"

Rapunzel and Elsa shared a long, meaningful stare, before the latter gathered a shaky breath. "No…" The unease in Elsa's tone was clear, and she slid her hand over Anna's lap until her fingers laced with Rapunzel's.

Rapunzel gulped, her glassy eyes trailing down to the joined hands. Recognization dawned on her face, and she deflated with a breathy sigh. "And...yes."

With that, Anna chuckled throatily. Her face bloomed with warmth as her cousin pressed against her from one side...and her sister leaned in from the other. Their low, warm breaths tickled her neck. Their scents flooded her consciousness. She let her eyes fall shut, even as her voice became more sure.

"When we get home, we're gonna get really busy."

When Elsa and Rapunzel's only responses were to press even closer and nod mutely, Anna couldn't help but sit up a bit straighter. A burst of courage bubbled up in her chest.

"We need to make time to talk. More."

Lips pressed against Anna's neck. Another breathy sigh. She couldn't be sure if it was from Elsa or Rapunzel, but they were both so close she assumed it was the both of them. They nodded, nuzzled her cheeks, and hummed every now and then. They listened as her hushed words tumbled out.

"I want to be good. For me...and for you."

After that, Anna fell silent. Several more swooping turns followed, after which the sun broke through the canopy and Rome came into view up ahead.

Rapunzel blew a raspberry against freckled skin.

Elsa chuckled warmly against a rosy cheek.

Anna's toes still curled and her guts still bunched up...but she knew now that her determination and love were overpowering her fear.

**_*PBBBLTH*_**

A gleefully harassed yelp. "Pu-hunzie!"

* * *

_'Welcome home! A present from your little fuzzers, whom I'll miss bunches.'_

The only food left in the kitchen that Elsa trusted was the gallon of chocolate milk and the economy-sized box of Cinnamon Toast Crunch Melanie had dropped off a week ago. Thusly, large bowls of said cereal were passed around the table that morning. Rapunzel and Anna were quite pleased, but Elsa assured them that would not be a daily affair.

"Mouse and I will make a trip to Sam's Club after we finish up at the residence." She licked her own spoon clean, then clinked it against Anna's bowl. "Can we get you anything special?"

Rapunzel couldn't help but crow proudly. "_The residence..._sounds fan-cy."

Anna, who had been spooning chocolate milk into her mouth, cheered when Rapunzel presented her with a blue, curly straw. She looked up, bottom lip stained with chocolate, and shrugged. "Just whatever you usually get. Only more, I guess." She chuckled nervously while swirling a finger in her chocolate milk. "I'll try not to inhale everything."

Rapunzel purred sweetly before sliding a hand behind Anna's neck. She gave several gentle squeezes, then scratched playfully. "Our strong-lady has an appetite. We'll keep her good and fed."

Leaning into the touch with a pleased giggle, Anna reached out and pinched Rapunzel's cheek. "What's on **your** plate today, hot mama?"

Rapunzel pursed her lips and tilted her head from left to right, and back again. She hadn't changed out of her purple nightie. "Clean up here. Do what that lovely Nerdface tells me to. Peep the property...I mean the **residence**...of our new client." Her bare feet skittered along the floor underneath the table, stopping only when Miles Davis brushed up between them. With one of her cats willingly trapped, Rapunzel continued. "Call up Ez to get the down-low on Mabon this year. Work on stuff for Mel's year and a day…"

"She wants to learn about Wicca?"

"You're gonna be a mondo teacher, too?"

Right after they both blurted out their questions at the same time, both Elsa and Anna shot each other warm stares and giggled. Moments later, their cheeks went crimson as each felt a bare foot sliding up a leg. Miles Davis scampered out from under the table, and Rapunzel took another sip through her green straw while grinning knowingly. "We witches always recognize our own kind."

At that, Elsa's eyes widened, and she clinked her spoon against her own bowl. Then, she pointedly ignored both Rapunzel and Anna's snickers. "While we're talking about...like minded people." She trailed off for a moment, before nudging her sister with a slipper-covered foot. "We'd like to introduce you to some folks. They're...**trustworthy.**"

Anna's eyes softened immediately, and she pressed back against Elsa's foot with her own. "Yeah. Definitely. Any time after four on a weekday, if that's alright." She stared hard at her straw, before blowing bubbles into the milk for a few seconds. Then she coughed, nodded, and finished. "Widen the old social circle. I..."

Several long moments of silence followed, during which both Elsa and Rapunzel tried not to stare expectantly. Across the kitchen, Dipper overturned his now empty food dish, as had become his way of informing the world he was done eating.

Anna opened her mouth to try again, a pensive smile playing at her lips. She was interrupted, however, by an alarm going off somewhere in the apartment.

_And you're late your very first day of student teaching. You're so fired!_

"**Shit! Late!**" Leaping up from the table, Anna bolted into the living room to collect her belongings, leaving her cereal bowl still shaking on the table. Several harried glances later, she remembered where she'd left her things, and sprinted upstairs with another curse.

Elsa immediately leapt up as well, eyes **and** stance wide. "Shoot! Um...what can I do? To help?!"

Chuckling sweetly, Rapunzel rubbed her cousin's back, then cocked an eyebrow. "Going to carry her to her first day of work?"

Elsa responded with a messy raspberry, then sent Rapunzel off with a firm swat to her behind.

In less than a minute, Anna had her books, folders, and change of clothing crammed into her backpack. "Sorry! I really wanted to talk more." She thundered back down the steps. "I'll call at lunch! Both of you, I mean." Bounding right to the front door, Anna came to an abrupt halt...and quickly blushed at the sight of Rapunzel and Elsa waiting right there for her.

"Your lunch, GF." Dropping the paper bag into open hands, Rapunzel stood on her tip-toes and pressed a brief but firm kiss to Anna's lips. "Already miss you." She grinned cheekily afterwards, index finger and thumb brushing against Anna's chin. "You look **very** dashing. Kick butt today, okay? You totally got this."

Anna barely had a moment to steady her breathing, before Elsa grasped her by the shoulders. Warm breath grazed Anna's right ear. "Call if you need us. For **anything.** Are you sure you don't want to drive? Or...sorry. Sorry." Stepping back after pecking Anna on the lips as well, Elsa smiled guiltily and ran a hand up and down her sister's shirt sleeve. "Your birthday bike will keep you safe. Very proud of you."

Choking out a dizzying breath, Anna nodded quickly, and brushed a hand over her eyes. "Best birthday present. Thanks again." She smiled, giggled weakly, and tucked the lunch under one arm...before drawing both Elsa and Rapunzel in for an enthusiastic hug. "A girl could get used to...this." She tried not to get choked up...and failed miserably.

"I love **you.** I love **you.** Have a great day at work and...and I'll see you both at home tonight. Here...here at home."

At that, both Elsa and Rapunzel whimpered sweetly, before squeezing Anna tight.

Moments later, all three heard the distinct sound of crumpling paper. Rapunzel whispered throatily. "Squished sandwich."

Anna's laugh sent a tremor through each of their bodies.

"Still good."

* * *

_'Hi, Anna. This is Dr. Strong. Just checking to make sure I have a good number for you, and with some last minute information. A reminder that your grade for student teaching is submitted by your supervising teacher, and they can come up with it however they see fit. Yours, Mr. Bannon, will tell you exactly how you can be of service. _

_ Short and sweet, though: the more adept you show yourself to be, the more responsibility he'll give you. First period is eight AM sharp, and he'll expect you in the classroom from 7:30 to 10:30. Good luck on your first day, but I know you won't need it._

_ Let me know you got this. Dr. Strong.'_

It was only after three near collisions with telephone polls that Anna came to a startlingly clear realization.

_Yeah. They haven't built the bike helmet that can save my brains from a head on collision. First stop, then respond to prof._

Three blocks later, she did just that, before continuing on towards Lowell High School. Anna praised her forward-thinking self for having set her alarm so early that morning to begin with.

She praised her legs for how effortless each pedal press seemed to be.

She praised her back for how easily it bore an overstuffed backpack.

It was only when Anna veered onto the bike trail running parallel to Lake Merced, that she realized she couldn't remember the last time she had belittled herself. Her eyes went glassy, and she selfishly drank in the sight of the morning sun reflected on the lake. A lump formed in her throat, and she swallowed it, before a dizzying grin broke out across her face.

_I **can** do it. All of it._

With that, she willed her legs to pump even harder.

* * *

Seconds after Anna left, Elsa had stared down at her brown, fuzzy slippers...and muttered softly. Cheeks pinking, she then off-handedly announced her intention to take care of all the luggage downstairs.

Rapunzel said nothing in return. She nodded, disappeared upstairs to find an unused laundry hamper, and returned with a blue one promptly. She also flipped their Bluetooth stereo to one of Elsa's favorite progressive rock stations.

For the next half hour, the pair worked. With moods boosted by heavy guitar riffs and scale-dancing keyboard solos, Elsa and Rapunzel emptied and sorted every piece of luggage from their trip. Clean clothing was re-hung, dirty clothing was tossed into the hamper, and empty luggage was stored in the guest bedroom.

Normally, Steve Vai's guitar tracks put Elsa into a focused mood. She was surprised, then, when she trudged over to the sofa to join Rapunzel. Kicking off her slippers, Elsa snuggled up next to her cousin, and let her head fall onto Rapunzel's lap.

Only then, with a hand combing through messy, pale hair, did Rapunzel speak. "Say it one more time, Elsa." Her tone prodded, but was in no way demanding. Gradually, her hand stroked down to Elsa's shoulder, past her elbow, and tickled right against her waist where her shirt rode up. Leaning down, Rapunzel whispered encouragingly. "I know what you said. It's okay. Say it so **you** hear it."

With one last, heavy exhale, Elsa spoke. "Does it feel like she pulled away? A little, I mean...just since we got home."

Humming thoughtfully, Rapunzel kneaded her fingertips against Elsa's bare bicep. Her hair was long enough now to hang down and brush against her cousin's cheek, which it did. "Banana asked us, remember? What it was like."

Elsa nodded slowly. "Last year." She shuffled her feet back, making just enough room for Motoko to slip in between her bent legs and curl up.

"Going from a place where nobody knows you..." Throat suddenly dry, Rapunzel coughed, and leaned back to rest her head against a purring Dipper. "...and then you're suddenly back home. Around...friends."

Elsa's voice was hoarse when she spoke up again, and even though there were no tears, her face still warmed. "She's being safe. She's...figuring it out." With that, her whole body relaxed, and she sniffled unabashedly.

Rapunzel cupped her girlfriend's cheek, squeezed gently, and laughed. "Anna's been pretty reserved with kissing since we got home. But she'll get used to this place. She'll see that it's...safe."

At that, Elsa nodded enthusiastically, her hands sliding around Rapunzel's waist and squeezing. "I want her to feel safe." Her cheeks pinked, and she couldn't help but turn and press her face against Rapunzel's purple nightie. Voice muffled. "I want to kiss my sister...**more.**"

Purring sweetly, Rapunzel kept right on combing a hand through Elsa's hair. "Well, until then, you've got memorable lips yourself." Rapunzel let out a pleased yelp a moment later when Elsa pushed her down on the sofa and peppered her face with kisses.

Motoko fled to the guest bedroom, while Dipper went to see if there was anything valuable to knock off of the kitchen table.

* * *

'_First on the scene. Nerdiest of the nerds!'_

The grey Honda Civic was the only car in the parking lot, and after snapping three pictures of it, Saffron chose the one that best showed the hula dolls on her friend's dashboard. She tagged it with a brief caption, slapped it on her Facebook wall, and hustled to catch up with Beatrice. "Jeeze Beez, have you **always** walked this fast?"

Checking her watch for the fifth time in as many minutes, Beatrice flipped her brown ponytail behind a shoulder and grinned. "Maybe. Or maybe you're just getting shorter."

Side by side, the pair trekked towards the front door. Every so often, Beatrice posed a quiet question. Saffron's answers were decidedly monosyllabic and usually accompanied by yawns.

"Take your paxil today?"

"Yep." An overdramatic yawn.

"Got your ativan?"

"Yah." A squeaky yawn, and Saffron couldn't help but lean against her friend.

Smiling sympathetically, Beatrice wriggled a shoulder. "Your new med making your sleep crappy?"

At that, Saffron rubbed at her eyes and stretched overhead, before asking for a repeat. She then nodded lazily, head drooping. "A seroquel sandwich for lunch." She pursed her lips and exhaled slowly, eyes alight with hope. "Hope it all settles down before practice starts. Ain't no such thing as a sleepwalking Choraleer."

Skipping ahead, Beatrice yanked the front door open for her friend, then followed into the school. "We're seniors now, you know. We can do Ewoks every day for warm-up. I **know** that wakes you up good."

Saffron couldn't help but pump her fist and let out a cheer. "Yub-nub!" Turning down hall E, she tagged along right behind her friend as the pair made their way towards the cafeteria. With her energy flagging again, though, Saffron couldn't help but stare down at her sneakers and muse quietly. "Maybe I won't make it this year. I ain't got the pep." She gasped and her head shot up when Beatrice grabbed her hand and hauled her into the cafeteria.

"You'll make it, you noodle."

Side-stepping through the breakfast line, the girls grabbed fruit and pastries, and greeted several teachers they'd had in years past before making their way to the choir room. Beatrice tried to make small-talk about classes on the way, but she was unable to get her friend to look up from her cheese danish. That is, until she tugged on Saffron's toy-laden keychain clipped to her backpack and spoke up brightly.

"You know we've got a student teacher for choir this year, right?"

Eyes wide, Saffron looked up and spluttered as crumbs flew from her mouth. "Really? Mr Bannon...he's still…"

Beatrice was quick to shake her head while guiding Saffron around a corner by tugging again on her keychain. "He'll still do regular lessons. But he's getting a **helper** to do the early morning stuff with us...**nerds.**"

Saffron hummed non-committally, and the pair quickened their steps towards the choir room. Their ears tingled as a simple piano melody flitted down the hall. Cramming the rest of her breakfast into her mouth, Saffron mumbled energetically, before pulling Beatrice along even faster.

_This place doesn't change. It's a music place...and those always make me feel good. Now if I could just remember where I heard this tune before…_

Moments later, Saffron and Beatrice arrived in the choir room. The latter took one look across the room, chuckled warmly, and disappeared into a nearby sheet music storage room. Meanwhile, Saffron's heart leapt into her throat. She let out a hacking cough, spat bits her pastry halfway across the room, and shrieked.

"**Anna?!**"

Caught by surprise, Anna squealed and flung herself off of the piano bench...and right into a pile of metal fold-out chairs.

* * *

It was almost ten by the time Elsa and Rapunzel fought their way through the mad, discount-hungry crowds at Sam's Club, returned with groceries aplenty, and headed back out to their new jobsite. On their way up the winding back road that led to the new development, they couldn't help but sneak sly glances at the matching purple t-shirts Kristoff had sent them.

_'Sentinel Design and Construction - Est. 2016'_

Wriggling energetically in her seat, Rapunzel puffed out her chest. "Our new work duds look hella good." Elsa quickly agreed, fingers drumming against the steering wheel as she turned onto a long, steep driveway. For a moment, she feared she'd have absolutely nothing of value to spend her excited energy on that morning.

The moment the girls crested the driveway, they knew where they planned to spend their energy first.

"The world travelers are back!" Standing behind a rudimentary table made from stacked buckets and plywood boards, Kristoff set down the box of crullers he'd brought along and waved grandly. Seconds later, he was smothered by hugs.

Rapunzel rocked Kristoff from side to side with such gusto that he nearly toppled over. She gushed proudly. "A big first job, snazzy company shirts, **and** yummies? Somebody's gunning for business partner of the year."

At that, Kristoff chuckled self consciously and brushed a hand through his now much-shorter hair, which tapered right down to nothing by his ears. "Yeah, well. Do something, do it right."

Elsa spotted the difference immediately and piped up with a bit of good-natured teasing. "The shag's been tamed...unbelievable. Amelia's idea?"

Not at all surprised when his pleased embarrassment doubled, Kristoff ducked his head and gave his friends one last squeeze before stepping back bashfully. "She liked my old military 'do. But enough of that." Hands on his hips, he gave each of his friends appraising stares, shook his head, and hugged them again. "Good to have you back. Hope everything's good. Hope Anna's doing okay."

Sensing Rapunzel was just about to burst with pride, Elsa smiled and patted her on the head. "She is. Started student teaching today. She **is** doing better." Glancing to one side, Elsa faltered when she noticed Rapunzel wide-eyed and peeking across the lot. Following her cousin's gaze, Elsa also went slack-jawed. "Whoa. New help?"

At the far end of the lot sat a black pickup truck, weighed down by stacks of two-by-fours and several thick bundles of scaffolding parts. A broad-shouldered man sporting grey-speckled black hair and a sizable gut worked quickly to unload the truck. His _Sentinel_ shirt was two sizes too small, but he was clearly unfazed by both that and the great weight resting on each shoulder.

Kristoff nodded in that direction and smirked. "Amelia's older brother, John. Journeyman mason, and I could say I'm doing **her** a favor, but I think he'll be an asset to the team." Turning to face their newest employee, Kristoff cupped his hands around his mouth and bellowed. "Yo, Arrow. Bosses on-site. Get over here for a team pep talk!"

Rapunzel clapped heartily, clearly digging the overall enthusiasm. Elsa, meanwhile, toed a divot into the gravel lot while staring down and wearing a dopey smile.

"Team…"

* * *

After struggling to her feet and managing to catch her breath, Anna looked back across the room. Her chest clenched upon noticing that, while Saffron hadn't budged an inch, she was leaning hard against the long table at the front of the classroom. Knuckles white, eyes wide, and bottom lip trembling just a bit. Swallowing thickly, Anna stared down at her dress shoes, fought back the urge to barf up her breakfast, and groped through her thoughts for an appropriate reaction.

_Teachers are professional._

Wincing pathetically, Anna slapped a hand against her belly and wobbled backwards. "I gotta go pee. **Professionally.**" She took another half-step backwards, eyes locked onto Saffron's, before finally whirling around and speed-walking out of the room.

For ten seconds, Saffron didn't move a muscle. Ideas involving crying, shouting, laughing, and running **very fast** flitted through her head all at once. Her stomach twisted sharply, and all at once, every other idea was knocked right out. She whirled around, came face to face with two sophomore boys who had just arrived, and blurted out hotly. "**Poop!**" Barking out a nervous laugh, she barreled between the boys and out into the hallway.

One boy eyed the other. "Juniors are weird, man,"

The other nodded sagely. "I think she's a senior this year."

The first shrugged, then rapped his friend on the shoulder. "They're weird, too."

A hearty laugh, followed by a head shake, and a vigorous back slap. "We're **all** weird."

"Truth."

* * *

The moment Saffron stepped into the restroom, she locked eyes with Anna...and the two cried out the same thing at the same time. "**You're here!**"

Staring down dumbly at the blue and white tiled floor, Anna narrowed her eyes, and mouthed the words again. A nervous titter spilled from Saffron's mouth, and she inched forward half a step. Their eyes met again. Smiles tenuous, they inched closer together.

Anna, running a shaky hand through unkempt bangs. Saffron, gaze sinking to her open hands. Together, they asked. "You're alright?"

Anna didn't know who groaned pathetically first, but she knew she had backed up against the far wall. "Hey." One blink. Then, Saffron was in her arms and grasping at the back of her dress shirt. "I was so...I'm so glad to see…" Barely able to hear her own voice over the dull ringing in her ears, Anna grinned apologetically and let her hands rest on Saffron's shoulders. "I know we're supposed to leave you alone so…"

Chuckling wetly, Saffron bonked her forehead against Anna's collar and barked out. "Can you hug me, boss?" Her knees wobbled. She did her best to gulp down a breath to keep her legs from giving out. Another weepy laugh.

"It's just good to feel...**something.**"

* * *

_'Date - September 2, 2016_

_Mood - Aerosmith. Anything off of Rocks, 1976_

_I knew there was something familiar about the name of this school. Well, two things I guess. I think Ariel and Mulan were here with us back then, too. _

_I should get in touch with them. Later. But right now, high school chorus is a trip and a _

_Half. Their bathrooms are way nice, too. Super comfortable floors._

_It's really strange seeing Saffron up there, right in the middle of a group of sopranos. After working in the shop with her for months and seeing her onstage. Performing. Getting in trouble. And now she looks every bit the regular high schooler._

_ Just being a kid again. Even if she isn't sure how much it'll help, simple can only be better right now. But I am glad I can help…'_

After a short vocal warm-up, Mr. Bannon passed around a stack of papers, with instructions to vote for section leader of each vocal group. Despite his wild, silver hair and tired eyes, he still lit up with energy every time the class rose to their feet to sing.

Anna watched from her corner desk, jotting a few more lines in her journal, before returning her eyes to the class. Her ears, however, were always open. While she waited for the instructor to call her up for an introduction, she scribbled down any notes she felt were pertinent.

The desire to impress had her sweating just a bit; keen to not miss a thing.

_I only had that one teaching class last year. Guess it really is a whole bunch of learning by doing. Please be gentle on me, kiddos._

Halfway through the class, Anna had lost count of how many pleased grins and sly winks Saffron had shot her. The former was so self conscious that she nearly fell out of her seat when her name was called.

"Good, now that voting is all done, I can introduce you to our new student teacher. Miss...Anna Airedale…" Trailing off uncertaily, Mr. Bannon shot Anna a quizzical half-smile. "Like the dog?"

Several members of the class snickered. Anna, both embarrassed and eager to please, nodded quickly. Her face warmed right up, and she trotted to the instructor's side, before chirping brightly. "Here to help!"

Unable to restrain herself, Saffron held up an index finger and blurted out. "It's Aren-**delle.** Like a bell."

Cringing hotly, it was all Anna could do to nod and wave back. She impressed herself by fighting off the strong urge to flee the scene. But even as she had one ear trained on the instructor's words, she couldn't help but melt a bit at Saffron's pleased smile.

_Right. I know high energy is important for a class...but it's extra important for her._

"Miss Arenbell will do one on one work with you. She'll also be in charge of Choraleer

practices this year, so please go easy on her…" Several students chuckled under their breath.

_That's what Merida said too. Figures that she'd be the first to notice. She is gonna be **so** jelly of me._

* * *

With twenty minutes left in class, Mr. Bannon gave the students the remaining time to socialize. Anna had very nearly joined them, before remembering **she** wasn't a student, and trailed behind the teacher to receive more instruction.

When she left his office ten minutes later, arms heavy with two thick binders packed with sheet music, and a third he had put together just for new music teachers. He had made it clear with a chuckle that it was the first he'd put together in years.

"Some of it...or maybe **a lot of it**...might be out of date. Come to me if you have any questions, but so long as nobody goes to the hospital, you've pretty much got free reign over individual help. Do the Choraleer tryouts tomorrow morning before class. Don't be surprised if the kids politely run right over you. They did win States last year, and they're a passionate bunch."

One glance at the class made that difference clear, as Anna easy differentiated between the majority of the students who were chatting and watching the clock...versus the smaller group packed into a side room and fumbling eagerly through an a capella number.

Saffron was right smack in the middle of that group, cheeks rosy and all smiles as she sang. Anna didn't even bother to hide the way that sight made **her** smile. She shivered sweetly.

_Just being a regular kid will be fun for her. Helping out kids who are this jazzed about their craft?_

The urge to go and join the singing students was extra strong, but Anna held back and watched from a distance as the class period came to a close. She found herself already taking notes, mentally.

_This is gonna be epicly fun._

* * *

When all was said and done, Anna couldn't help but be impressed with the discipline her choir class showed. They managed to wait until **after** the end bell rang to embarrass her.

She was up by the piano, leafing through the first sheet music binder the teacher gave her, when the bell rang. Anna visibly flinched at the sound of the bell, then giggled self consciously.

_Oh yeah, I'm not a student._

She looked up to wave as students departed, but paled when she came face to face with several cell phone screens. Her smile froze, awkwardly plastered on her face, as she was peppered with questions.

"You were in a band?"

"Saffron was in your band?"

"Oh yeah, this was you playing a dance **here** last year, right?"

"Hey, you don't totally suck. Sweet!"

Each student's phone displayed a different video from the band's Youtube page. Anna bashfully waved a hand, promising she'd answer any questions before class the next day, and she managed a tight-lipped smile until the very last student filed out. Then, she groaned softly, and let her head drop down onto the open music binder.

A weak laugh followed, which Anna knew was her own. She was thusly surprised when a second, timid laugh joined in.

"If it helps, I don't think you lost professionalism points." Sliding a chair up to the other end of the table, Saffron plopped down, and offered a wave to Beatrice as the latter closed up the storage room and headed out. Saffron stared back down at her folded hands and twiddled her thumbs. "You gained respect points."

Blowing bangs out of her vision, Anna folded her arms and rested her chin atop them. This time, when she smiled, it reached her eyes. "I told Mr. Bannon about...**that**...this morning. It was no big."

Saffron very nearly reached out to pat the top of her friend's head, but held back. Even so, she still shrugged and smirked impishly. "We do still need to rescue our little album from hard drive hell. Right?"

Anna agreed, then flipped through her binder just for show. "We'll get it back, but it's not going anywhere. For now, let's just concentrate on the **now** stuff, yeah?"

At that, Saffron hummed brightly, then pulled her backpack up onto her lap. Her eyes flicked over to the clock on the wall, and she grumbled upon realizing she **did** have to head to her next class shortly. It was that that gave her the courage to look back to Anna and speak next. "I don't want to bug you about the stuff you worked on when you were gone." Holding her pack against her stomach, Saffron stood up and edged around the table until she was inches away from where Anna sat. Her voice quieted even further. "But if I say something that makes you uncomfortable. For...whatever reason. You'll tell me, right?"

Anna smiled, exhaled loudly as her shoulders drooped, and nodded. She held up a finger, though, and shot Saffron a knowing stare. "I will if you will."

Tucking her chin behind her backpack, Saffron's voice grew even more self conscious. Her eyebrows inclined, however. "And other things? Good?"

It took Anna a full ten seconds before she caught the meaning. Her hands automatically slid over her warm face, and she mumbled shyly. "Yes. Good. Oh god, you're slaying me here." She chuckled as her cheeks darkened, inclining her head towards the door. "Now get moving before you're late to your next class."

With a spring in her step once more, Saffron edged out of the room, grinning hopefully and offering shy waves the whole time.

Left alone for the morning, Anna resumed her study of the course materials. It was several minutes before her cheeks cooled enough to put her other hand down, but her smile remained. _Somehow...I'm just so glad somebody else knows. And...she's okay with it._ She found the work easy to immerse herself in, and only took one break to step into the hall and give Ivan a call.

"Yeah. Yeah, things are good. Busy...but in a **good way**, I think. How's the house?"

* * *

The exact square footage of the floor plan turned out to be 4,582 square feet. Three times, Elsa walked the perimeter while carefully guiding her walking wheel tape measure with one hand. Her other hand stretched spools of yarn around the wooden posts: red, black, and green for each trip.

Almost completely pleased with the measurements, Elsa trotted back to the far right corner of the outline and readied her blue spool for a fourth measurement. She took exactly seven steps, before Kristoff's shout got her attention.

"Track-hoe inbound!" From the middle of the driveway, he waved several times, then turned to face Elsa. "Measurements good?"

Flipping the blue yarn onto the ground, Elsa put a hand by her mouth and hollered. "We're

Good!" The rumble and groan of the track-hoe cresting the driveway drowned out her voice, so she shouted louder. "**Ready here!**" That time, her cry was accompanied by a little hop, and her grey hard-hat flopped down over her eyes. Elsa groaned, pushed it up, and trotted over to inform Kristoff personally.

Her eyes went wide, and she made sure to give the track-hoe a wide berth. _So cool._

After a brief discussion between herself, Kristoff, and the track-hoe operator, Elsa spun around again just in time to see John arrive. He was clearly proud of his pickup truck, and it's ability to tow the multi-ton cinder block stack loaded onto the trailer. He gestured at Elsa vaguely, then smiled and nodded when she directed him to an open area. He pulled up there, and it was just then that **everybody** heard Rapunzel cry out.

"Elsie, c'mere! I've got, uh...important measurement stuff for you!"

Elsa chuckled weakly, then hurried over to the makeshift table where her cousin was sketching interior designs. Her cheeks pinked as she realized her awareness of her own behavior felt abnormally high. She took care in brushing a hand against Rapunzel's back; not too low and not for too long; and Elsa couldn't help but wonder how lax she'd let her behavior get in the weeks leading up to their Rome trip.

_Doubly true for meeting new people. Don't want to raise any eyebrows._

Cocking an eyebrow at her girlfriend's distant stare, Rapunzel leaned back into Elsa's touch. "You look spaced out. Problem?"

Elsa giggled, then shook her head. "Just lamenting how hard it is to work with somebody so pretty." Elsa's stomach flip-flopped at the way Rapunzel scrunched her nose and grinned, and she inched over until she was quite sure nobody else could see her cousin. Then and only then did Elsa rest her hand on Rapunzel's back again. She scoffed playfully. "Measurements? You don't even have a ruler here, mouse."

Rapunzel shrugged, then reached for her cell phone. "Yeah. Next time I'll just say I fell down and got a lady boo-boo. Check out this sweetie pie."

_'Lunch by the lake with me, myself, and pie. It got just as squished as the sandwich, so I put one in the other and have no regrets. My girlfriends are the most thoughtful lunch packers. How's construction going? _

_ I might be home late tonight. Big surprise at school. You'll never believe it._

_ Miss your faces. Xoxo, Anna'_

Below the message, Anna sent a close-up picture of herself biting into her apocalyptic pie-sandwich. Even though Rapunzel had already stared at it for three minutes straight, she still cooed warmly. Elsa did the same.

Elsa, however, also brushed an index finger across her sister's cheek. A sizable smudge of pie stuck there, and she sighed sweetly before brushing it again.

Instantly, several menus popped up, and her finger brushed right up against three in succession.

_ Send To._

_ Contacts List._

_ Send To All Contacts._

_ Confirm?_

Rapunzel shrieked, then mashed her thumb against the _cancel_ icon as she doubled over and flopped onto the table. The buckets immediately flipped out and the whole thing crashed to the ground. She moaned feebly, one hand skittering over her chest.

"Owie. Lady boo-boo."

Elsa gave herself three seconds to recover from three successive heart attacks before she swooped down, collected her cousin, and blubbered out apologies.

Neither of them noticed a woman, drenched in sweat and dressed in an all-black training suit, approach. Both heard the woman call out to them, though. Voice low and dripping with sarcasm.

"Last time **I** dropped somebody that hard, they didn't wake up for ten minutes."

Elsa, having just rolled Rapunzel over until the latter was resting on her lap, looked up and squinted into the sunlight. She raised a hand tentatively. "You're...Miss Kunimoto?"

Akima barked out a laugh, grabbed Elsa's offered hand, and shook vigorously. "Akima, please. Just stopped by to say hi and beg you to finish my basement gym before anything else. You can do that, right?"

Rapunzel, eager to prove she was up to the task, tried to struggle to her feet three times. Each time her back warned her that wouldn't be the best idea, and she sank back down, before offering her hand as well. "We're _Sentinel_, baby. We can do...anything."

Akima pumped a fist, then offered Rapunzel a high-five instead.

Elsa looked down, blushed, and yanked her hands down to her sides after realizing they had been tangled in Rapunzel's messy hair.

_Oh boy._

* * *

After locking up her bike outside of _Spirit Courier_, Anna took a few minutes to unwind on the sidewalk bench. She also did her best to collect her thoughts...many of which moved so quickly she figured they had gotten bicycles of their own.

_Energy's good. Chills and soreness are low, but food usually helps with that. _

_Class is five days a week and so are deliveries. Nice to have a regular schedule like that._

_ I'm a good person. I can make mistakes and that's okay. It's alright to feel happy that my friends are glad to see me again._

Running hands down along her mesh shorts and her thighs, Anna squeezed vigorously, and did her best to ease her shaky breaths.

_She saved my life. I can't ever pay her back for that, but it doesn't have to guilt me. It's okay. I'm okay._

From the back of the shop came Korra's elated cry. "She's here! Bo, she's back!" Tearing out of the repair bay, she hollered at Bolin, who was fitting Pabu with a miniature tuxedo at the front desk. "Get the thing!"

Anna's whole body lit up with tingles as she rose to her feet.

_It's good to be home._

A moment later, she was lifted off of her feet and into a bone crushing hug.

"**Monster!**"

* * *

Anna tried to feign grumpiness, but her heart just wasn't in it. "Hmph. I thought you were happy to see **me.**"

After a full minute of ogling the titanium touring bike the she herself had picked out for Anna, Korra turned back and threw an arm around her friend's shoulders. She grinned glibly. "What can I say. I got over it."

Moments later, Bolin hustled to the front of the shop with a plate of festively decorated cupcakes in hand. "Welcome back cupcakes! Man, things are almost sixty two percent more boring when you aren't around." He quickly passed out the treats before joining his friends by the front desk. "You and Larry are going to the vet with us tomorrow night, right?"

Pabu had yanked off his little bowtie, then climbed up onto Bolin's left shoulder, where he came to rest in a leisurely dangle.

Despite having just finished lunch, Anna was famished, and wolfed down her cupcake before nodding enthusiastically. "Definitely. My old vet moved to Juneau, and you can't be too careful with the parasites that go around." She tickled Pabu's nose with a finger, cheeks pinking at the little squeak she got in return. "And we did promise you another playdate, **yes we did.**" She gave a little hop and her face lit up when the ferret reached out and bopped her twice on her nose. "Oh, ow, what a mean little jab."

At that, Bolin and Korra shared a look, and before she could clamp a hand over his mouth, he piped up. "**You** should come by the gym after work."

Blushing lightly, Korra socked her friend on his empty shoulder. She let out a growl of warning.

"Hey, hey it's cool." Putting up both hands by his chin and feigning an innocent expression, Bolin nevertheless cocked an eyebrow subtly. "She can meet your new boxer. Right?"

Korra faltered then, smiling sheepishly and rubbing the back of her neck. "Well, yeah. I mean, you're probably super busy since you just got back and…" She trailed off, cheeks rosy as Anna quickly leaned in. Her eyes were bright with interest, and she pumped a fist.

"You're training someone? Damn right I want to see that!"

Moments later, the noon-shift alarm went off, and Anna let out a good-natured grumble as she headed back to collect her package sling. She brightened right back up, though, upon finding Korra waiting outside. With one leg slung over what used to be Anna's delivery bike. With her chest proudly pushed out, Korra patted the bike's handlebars.

"Today, it's **my** honor to ride the monster!"

From somewhere down the road came a sarcastic shout. "Phrasing!"

Anna and Korra both burst into laughter as they headed in the other direction.

* * *

With naught left to do but watch as the track-hoe operator continued to excavate the basement, Kristoff suggested that Elsa and Rapunzel head out for the day. He gestured first to the large piece of machinery, and then to the stack of cement blocks surrounded by framing materials.

"He won't finish the whole thing today, but it'll be done before lunch tomorrow."

Rapunzel didn't agree to leave until she extracted a promise for the three of them, plus their newest employee, to go out for lunch one day that week.

A short while later, Rapunzel was mashing every comfort-increasing button she could find for her seat. The rumbling massage feature. Heated cushions. She mumbled weakly as the car turned off of the gravel driveway and onto smooth road. "Think I'll go to the Witching Hour another night. This is just…" Voice trailing off with a gasp, Rapunzel squirmed against the vibrating seat. Only when a hand began to comb through her hair did she relax...right before moaning pathetically. "Hands on the wheel."

Elsa scoffed politely, her left hand gripping the steering wheel for good measure. "I'm fine. Do you want a rubdown tonight? I can stay home." Eyes softening, she brushed her fingertips down the side of her cousin's neck. "That was sort of my fault."

Rapunzel responded to the touch with a breathy gasp, before smirking weakly. "My phone's pretty sensitive. But no, you haven't seen your friends in awhile. Do that." When Elsa lamely tried to insist that Skype gaming sessions were almost the same thing, Rapunzel turned and blew a raspberry.

Then, she let out a pained whine and squirmed again.

* * *

The first hour of courier deliveries flew by, and Anna couldn't help but feel a little swell of pride when she realized she was riding hard enough to make Korra struggle with conversation. But as the pair sped alongside Lake Merced and covered everything from Korra's new job to Anna's student teaching, Anna eventually heard the gasping and wheezing in her own words.

Taking advantage of the speedometer her new bike came equipped with, she eased back to twenty miles per hour, and sat up with a deep exhale.

A moment later, Korra groaned pitifully and slowed right down, too. "God damn. Whatever you were doing across the pond is paying the hell off now."

Unsure as to how her current, wheezy state could be complimented, Anna just shrugged and grinned. "I just did what you told me to do. And some running on the side." Resting her wrists on the handlebars, Anna hunched over and stared thoughtfully down the lane. "It helped. In lots of ways."

Korra's cheeks pinked, and she inched closer to her friend before responding encouragingly. "Good. That was the plan."

The pair fell into companionable silence after that. A half mile later, they both swooped left and back onto the road, before making their way down to a boat rental joint on Mission Street. The delivery took ten minutes, and when Anna came back out, she found Korra waiting with two burritos from La Taqueria. They were scarfed down in no time, and the pair set off yet again.

Hitting several green lights allowed for easy coasting down a long hill, and Anna knew by now just how far she needed to turn her head and shout to be heard. "I know you have to head out for gym class soon. Next one's close by the Institute. Want to stop by early and surprise your girlfriend?" The wind whipping past Anna's ears wasn't loud enough to block out Korra's embarrassed groan, and Anna chuckled good-naturedly before waving a hand. "Sorry, sorry, I don't mean to pry. You know…"

Rolling her eyes at her own pathetic behavior, Korra's holler was soaked with defeat. "We aren't dating yet. Not...not officially."

It was all Anna could do to keep going straight and not whirl around in a spectacular

Crash. "What?! That's not...but I've got pictures. From you **and** Saffron. Adorable as fuck pictures!"

Not even the wind whipping past Korra's face was enough to cool her rosy cheeks. She hunkered down self consciously, lips turned down into a helpless pout. "The timing hasn't been right, I guess. I mean, I'd really like to ask her. Like...formally and stuff?"

At that, Anna chuckled warmly and shook her head. "You wouldn't know it from some of those pictures. I mean, the way she looks at you...alright, alright. I won't bring it up unless you want help or something."

With nothing else left to say, Korra fell into contemplative silence. Eyes trailing down to the ten yards of empty road between her and friend, she tried not to let her mind wander too much...but a little bit was seemingly inevitable.

_I keep saying I want to take her out somewhere nice to ask, but I don't think I even own anything classy. Fancy. Maybe this would be enough._

A warm little itch crept up Korra's back, and she couldn't help but shiver as her thoughts drifted back to Asami.

_Maybe I'm enough._

Finally, a relieved smile spread across her face. She looked back up...then bellowed belligerently to Anna who, in the last minute, had broken away and put a good hundred yards between them.

"H-hey! Maybe I'd like a **little bit** of help!"

* * *

Mulan was just packing up her briefcase for the day in her office, when there came a knock at the door. For a few seconds, all she could do was stare; utterly perplexed.

_Didn't the secretary go home?_

"Um, hey. Hey, Mulan? Is the good doctor...in?"

In an instant, Mulan leapt to her feet and hurried to the door. She knew that voice anywhere, and couldn't help but burst out in a happy greeting even as she reached for the doorknob. "You are back! I heard you were and well I was just wondering…"

She was greeted by Anna and Korra. The latter's eyes were trained on the floor, while the former held up a slightly wrinkled pair of slacks and dress shirt. She smiled apologetically. "Sorry. On the clock. So happy to see you too. Got a bathroom this smitten kitten here can use to change?"

That got Korra's attention, and she grumbled bashfully before socking Anna on the shoulder.

* * *

In the time it took Korra to change clothing, Anna and Mulan had only managed to get as far as hugs, perfunctory greetings, and more hugs. When Korra emerged, it was with eyes downcast at the clearly too-long slacks.

She brightened up and thanked Mulan profusely, however, when the latter produced a handful of pins and did a neat cuffing job on the slacks. Rising and smoothing out a few more wrinkles, Mulan clapped excitedly. "Do not even worry. She **really** likes you. Go for it!"

Managing a flustered _thank-you_, Korra hurried to Anna's side and had a few words with her privately.

"If I die on the way or something, just bury me in this and I'll owe you in the next life."

Anna grinned and slapped her friend on the back. "Hop to it. True love and gym class wait for no one."

Both women watched Korra slink out of the office, after which Anna squeaked as she felt herself being nudged towards the door as well.

Smiling warmly, Mulan squeezed Anna's shoulders. "You **do** look good. Stop by for lunch sometime to catch up?"

Cheeks pinking, Anna turned and shook hands vigorously. "Or maybe I'll come with to a game night. You guys **must** be having fun with the way you keep attracting new faces."

Mulan shrugged and winked. "More are always welcome."

With one final wave, Anna headed out the door. Mulan let out one last pleased exhale, before returning to her desk. It was her, then, who squeaked in surprise when Anna popped her head back in.

Her voice was timid, but her stare was steadfast. "I'm in the market for a good addiction support group. Just so you know."

Mulan's face flushed as she swallowed thickly. Her smile grew tender. "If there is anything I can do...you have my full support." She ended her encouragement abruptly, brow furrowed as though there was something she forgot to include.

When nothing came to mind, Mulan just assumed she wanted to hug Anna again.

She went ahead and did just that.

* * *

The five minute walk from campus medical to the engineering building had Korra so wound up, that instead of waiting for Asami to come to the front door, she slipped inside and paced until a familiar voice stopped her in her tracks.

"You're wearing that for your first day as the Phys. Ed. instructor?" Wearing a matching plaid black-grey top and calf-length skirt, Asami immediately blushed at her greeting. She brushed a hand against a rosy cheek, then tried again. "I mean, it looks great. Very...formal."

With that, all of the stress rolled right out of Korra's body, and her shoulders and arms drooped over-exaggeratedly. "I **do** look funny, don't I." A wry chuckle followed. "This is exactly why I don't bother with...**fancy.**"

Asami shook her head insistently, then closed the gap between them with several brisk strides. Her long, dark hair flipped over a shoulder and brushed against a cheek. "No, don't say that." Her voice softened, while her eyes drifted up and down. "It's different...and good. What's going on?"

It was the hand that brushed against Korra's right arm and squeezed gently that was her undoing. "Well, fuck it." With chin raised and eyebrows knitted, she drew a deep, nerve-steadying breath.

"Would you maybe…"

Something in Asami's curious stare suddenly shifted, and as Korra continued to look up...she realized she was looking up.

Asami gasped hotly, clasped hands pressing against her chin. Confusion mixed with something else not quite identifiable in her voice. "What are you doing?"

Mouth dry as a barren wasteland, Korra's jaw hung open as she tried to formulate words. "I...you...**ask**…" As words failed her, her gaze flitted downward. She barely recognized her own petrified chuckle.

Rosy cheeks accentuated a bashful smile, and Asami couldn't help but tilt her head. Her eyes twinkled. "You know you're kneeling...right?" Her smile grew as she extended an open hand.

With one final, meek chuckle, Korra groaned and collapsed onto the floor. Her groan echoed against the lobby's high ceiling. The dark, finished marble was cool against her back and neck, and she slapped both hands over her crimson face.

"Can we do the girlfriend...thing?"

Korra was pretty sure her body was physically incapable of getting any warmer. Asami's affectionate laugh rolled right up her back and lit up her ears. She mumbled shyly. "I kind of already thought we were."

The next thing Korra knew, long hair was tickling her face and smiling lips were pressed against hers.

_Wow. I am **so** gonna be late to class._

Laughter tickled her lips, and at length, Korra remembered how to kiss back.

_Just...**wow.**_

* * *

Rapunzel had just managed to get herself set up in the living room. Surrounded by pillows and swaddled in blankets, she blushed upon realizing Elsa had made sure drinks, snacks, her laptop, and her purple-covered Book of Shadows were all within reach. Every so often Rapunzel's back did twinge, but the discomfort had eased significantly since earlier that afternoon.

Rapunzel was convinced everything was just about perfect...that is, until Elsa knelt down by the sofa and squeezed her cousin's wrist. "Mouse. Don't you think it's time your doctor took a look at your back?"

Rapunzel tried to muster a nonchalant grin and response, but she quickly crumbled under Elsa's concerned stare. "It's not...that bad?" Eyes drifting down to where their hands met, Rapunzel nodded, but still measured her words quietly. "I won't take back surgery. That's not an option."

That seemed to appease Elsa somewhat, as her shoulders drooped and she smiled encouragingly. "There's other things they can do. I'm sure of it." She let her fingertips trail up and down the length of Rapunzel's bare arm, and Elsa revelled in each little shiver she felt. "I want to dance with you for the next fifty years or more, so let's take care of **now.**" She leaned in, pressed a kiss to Rapunzel's nose, then followed that up with another one on her lips. Eyes bright, Elsa finished with an impish smile. "Anna does, too."

Minutes later, still rosy-cheeked and dizzy with affection, Rapunzel gave Elsa parting instructions before the latter left.

"Have fun with all your friends, Nerdface. Give them big hugs and cast bigger spells. Holler at me when you're coming home and I'll get something yummy delivered for dinner."

The pair shared one last kiss, and then Elsa was off. Rapunzel took care to balance both her laptop and her Book of Shadows on her lap, then thanked Dipper and Miles Davis for making themselves comfortable on her shoulders.

"Go easy tonight, buttfaces."

For a moment, the sofa felt incredibly large and empty...even with three cats and an army of blankets. Holding up her phone, Rapunzel snapped a coy selfie and sent it to Anna.

_'Have a blast with your friends tonight, Nanners. Dinner will be here when you get home. Saving you a prime cuddle spot. See you later, sexy.'_

No sooner did Rapunzel snatch her glass of lemonade and take a sip, then Melanie popped up on her Skype video chat.

"Sensei, you're home! And...you're hurt? Gosh, I can't let you out of my sight."

Smirking fondly, Rapunzel shook an index finger at her friend. "Look at you, my eager little witch in training. Sensing energy is day two hundred forty six! But I always knew you were ahead of the curve like that."

Melanie blushed, puffed out her cheeks, and fiddled with her glasses. "Day one. Get embarrassed by sensei."

* * *

_'OMW to Natural One. Will we be seeing you there tonight?'_

It was three blocks of bumper to bumper, gridlock traffic, before Mulan got her reply from Elsa. She wasn't going anywhere, so she checked the message free of fear of an accident.

_'Leaving soon! Can't wait to see everyone. Before I forget, do you want to do weekly rock climbing again? I ate way too much in Rome and couldn't climb a 5.5 to save my life now.'_

Barking out a laugh, Mulan shot back a short, affirmative message, and then went back to glowering at the traffic in the hope that latent telekinesis powers would manifest.

She was not at all surprised to find Elsa had beaten her to the hobby shop.

* * *

"New, hot Italian lover, huh?"

Anna had been unabashedly staring and blushing at the selfie Rapunzel sent her. Thusly, when Korra leaned out of El Nino Gym's front door and cracked wise, Anna squealed and nearly flung her phone into the street. Tucking it back in her pocket, she blew a raspberry, and then triple checked the lock on her bike. "Oh yeah. A big, fat, Italian sausage. Because that's **so hot.**"

At that, Korra crowed with laughter, then beckoned her friend closer with a freshly laminated ID card. "Your membership, m'lady."

Anna stepped up and gingerly accepted the card, but looked nonplussed. "Is this a free thing? I dunno…"

Korra's smile slipped into fondness, and she squeezed Anna's shoulder before jerking a thumb towards the inside of the building. "Always need another mitt holder if Bo and I get tired. Anyway, you could use a nitty gritty workout joint."

Anna shot her friend an intrigued stare. "One day of teaching gym at the Institute and you're already sick of the machines, huh?"

Shrugging unenthusiastically, Korra led Anna into the gym. "What can I say? I'm an old school gal at heart."

It only took Anna a cursory glance around her new gym to understand just how different it was from the SFAI training center.

_I dig it!_

* * *

"Go on. Do it."

It was the third time Korra had said that, but each time, Anna quickly went right back to staring at the action in the ring. Each time Laurel connected with the pads Bolin held, Anna's eyes widened with fascination. She held a small, metal pipe loosely, not quite ready to use it.

**_*POP*_**

**_ *POP POP*_**

It had been nearly three minutes, though, and both were beginning to get winded and sloppy. Not looking away just yet, Anna spoke up in awe. "But they look like they're having fun. How long can they go for?"

Korra smirked, then chuckled when she noticed Bolin beginning to stagger after each horizontal swipe. She nudged Anna playfully. "I mean, we could find out. Just let them go until one drops…"

Anna caught the hidden meaning in her friend's trailed-off remark, and paled slightly. A moment later, she rapped the pipe against a polished brass bell. The sharp clang reverberated through the gym and made her teeth rattle.

With that, Bolin staggered back to the near corner. "Oh god, I'm super dead." Wrapping both arms around the post, he managed a weak grin upon seeing Anna by the bell. "You made it. Great. Just drag me into a hole for a nice long rest."

Korra batted a hand nonchalantly at her exhausted friend, then beckoned to Laurel, who had tugged off one red twelve ounce glove and was working on the other. "Laur, c'mere and meet somebody **almost** as tough as you. My Monster, Anna."

Laurel grinned and wiped a forearm over her sweaty forehead before leaning between the ropes and extending a hand. "Good to meetcha. I'm gonna call you _shoulders_, because holy shit."

Caught off guard, Anna giggled self consciously, tucked a strand of hair behind her left ear, and shook hands vigorously. She knew there were stars in her eyes, and she didn't even try to hide them. "That was so cool. **You're** so cool. The way you moved like…" With that, her voice trailed off, and she stared down at sneakers, before muttering shyly. "...cool."

Minutes later, Bolin and Laurel were back at it for another full three minute round. Korra regretting having to remind Anna that she wanted to head out before six, and with that hour fast approaching, patted Anna's back and smiled apologetically. "You said you wanted to stop by your record place? That place...before you went home?"

At that, Anna nodded briskly, and let her friend guide her to the door as she was still taking in the lowtech gym.

_Big tires to flip. Climbing rope. Medicine balls and jump ropes everywhere. Peg wall climbers. And oh...oh yeah. That heavy bag…_

Anna knew she was still staring at the frayed, navy blue heavy bag sitting in the opposite corner of the room, but she didn't realize she had come to a standstill. Her mouth went dry and her breaths hitched as the months-old memory of hitting it flooded back to her.

She shivered, expecting her knuckles to ache. Instead, they itched...a maddening sensation that didn't go away, even as she idly brushed them against her mesh shorts.

Moments later, Anna felt skin against hers, and looked down dumbly to find her hand in Korra's. The older woman took care as she wound bright white medical tape over scarred knuckles and between ruddy fingers.

"You look like you want to hit it. This time, though, let's prep these hands the right way."

Cheeks crimson, Anna shot her friend a bashful glance. "It's weird, isn't it? Like I don't know why I'd just randomly want to…" She was cut off with a squeak when Korra pressed a fist against her lips. Then, she pressed gently.

An easy shrug followed, and a gentle fist-bop against a freckled cheek followed that. "You don't gotta explain. Go pop that sucker. Make it sing."

The simple metaphor made Anna bark out a laugh, and instantly, she relaxed.

**_*BAM*_**

**_ *BAM*_**

**_ *BAM*_**

_Feels even better than last time. It's not weird to like this...I'm not weird._

_ ***BAM***_

_ Well, not **that** weird._

Adrenaline coursed through Anna's veins as she made the heavy bag leap and shake with each blow. The exhaustion from many miles ridden melted away from her muscles, and she couldn't help but smile. A hungry smile.

**_*BAM*_**

* * *

The moment Mulan stepped into _Natural One_, her ears tingled and a laugh spilled from her lips with Elsa's dungeon master voiced greeting.

"Ping enters the dragon's lair! Roll for a spot check."

Setting down her briefcase and shrugging off her jacket, Mulan mimed a dice-rolling action. "Twenty. What do I see?"

Elsa inhaled sharply, cheeks pinking as she hadn't expected a direct reply. Staring down at the tabletop loaded with half-painted miniatures, and surrounded by her gaming group, she mumbled earnestly. "You see friends...and they're happy to see you again."

Both Lydia and Kronk cooed warmly, while Milo and Jafar quickly pieced together a painting station for Mulan to use.

Elsa, however, didn't want to wait for her friend to cross the room, so she rushed to Mulan and nearly bowled her over with a hug.

* * *

_'Don't close up yet. I'm on my way to bug your ass!'_

After two minutes of wailing on the heavy bag, Anna had said her goodbyes and hopped on her bike. Her blood pumped and her thoughts raced madly, sending tingles through her arms and legs...and she was quite sure she adored the feeling. Before she left, she snapped her cell phone into the plastic handlebar phone dock, and mashed a quick message to Merida.

Within seconds, Anna was flying down the street at twenty five miles per hour...but she hadn't sent the message. It remained on the screen, looking up at her, and every time she caught a glance of it her energized shivers were tinged with chilly shivers.

She didn't cancel the message, though, choosing just to keep pedaling to her destination. The sun was low in the sky, but it was still a warm late-summer evening.

With each block crossed, the tickle of discomfort grew, until it was a naggingly disconcerting clench in her belly.

_Diet. It's a diet thing. Or I just need to get in better shape. Or I haven't hit that bag in months like I did._

The now tattered tape rubbing against Anna's knuckles did distract her for a few moments, and her smile relaxed along with it...until she turned onto Browning Street. The chills tripled in intensity, and for the first time that day, Anna felt sweat prickle the back of her neck.

It filled her with dread, as she knew it had nothing to do with exercise.

It was a quarter after six when Merida finally turned out the lights in _Vinyl For Losers_. She had closed alone that night, but only gave Chelsea a bit of good-natured ribbing for ducking out an hour earlier. Chuckling to herself, Merida swept the dirt on the welcome mat out onto the sidewalk.

_Tinder blows, but maybe she'll get lucky. Hah, lucky...man my humor is shit without alcohol._

Wong Hau's across the street had closed early that day, leaving the street eerily quiet, save for the jangle of the record shop's door bell as Merida tugged it shut. Her keys clinked against the glass paned door, and she couldn't help but shiver a bit.

_What is this shit. Like...I'm proud?_

The warm air rushed against her neck, and before Merida knew it, she was smiling while staring into the dark store.

_Why not be proud. It ain't no Madtown Music, but it's comfy and I run the fucker._

With that, Merida yanked out her key and shouldered her backpack.

She turned around, spotted Anna several yards down the sidewalk, and yelped in surprise.

Anna swallowed thickly, offered a little wave, and rested one foot against the sidewalk. She neither dismounted nor said anything.

A few seconds stretched out to what felt like an age, before Merida awkwardly cleared her throat and scratched the back of her neck. She stared down the street, left then right. The unease in her own voice made her toes curl.

"You...you wanna come in?"

It was right then that Anna stumbled onto the source of her discomfort. She knew it to be fear, and it clenched her throat to the point where her reply was noticeably strained. Laced with ill-concealed confusion.

The darkened store filled her with unease.

"I...don't know."

Merida nodded slowly, closed her eyes, and let out a loud exhale. Then, she held her arms out.

Anna's titanium touring bike hit the sidewalk first.

That was all Merida needed to hear in order to brace a foot against the door.

_You're back._

The friends hugged for three minutes, but didn't utter a single word.

_About fuckin' time._

* * *

_Lewis. Domino. Joplin. Salinger. Bowie. Jett. Nicks._

From her seat on the sales counter, Anna glanced around the shop, and couldn't help but notice that none of the posters had been changed since she was last there in June. When she finished a third sweep of the room, her gaze drifted to the nearby cash register.

_It's okay. They took care of it. There's nothing else here. Just...memories._

Managing a few nerve steadying breaths, Anna brushed her damp palms against her knees, and looked away...just in time to find a red apple juice box shoved into her face. She took it and chuckled with no small amount of relief. "You've got one, too?" Anna's smile grew self conscious, and she flipped the box around until she spotted the little, pre-wrapped plastic straw. She cursed the hesitation in her voice. "You don't have to...I mean, you can have something else."

At that, Merida shrugged, took a long sip of her juice, and hopped up next to Anna. "I don't keep anything else here any more."

Nodding mutely, Anna stared down at her thighs, eyes narrowing when she spotted a bit of chafing right where her shorts ended. She began to wiggle her legs from side to side, and only came to an abrupt halt when her foot pressed against Merida's. Looking up once more, Anna let out an audible sign when a topic of conversation finally came to her.

"I should probably tell you where I'm student teaching this year."

Merida smirked lamely, but lurched forward after she realized what her friend was looking at. With one loud suck, she emptied her juice box, and dropped it into a wastecan. Her brain told her to adopt a gruff tone, but in the end, she couldn't help but lean against Anna's shoulder and mumble with relief. "You'll make her year better. For sure."

Sliding a hand over top of Merida's, Anna offered several light pats. She knew the answer to her question was obvious, but she felt compelled to ask anyway. "You really want to be with her, huh?"

Acceptance was mixed with defeat in Merida's breathy reply. "Yeah." She stared down at the hand over top of her own, before digging her fingertips into the fabric of her jeans. "It's weird. Like, even before I really looked at her **that** way, I just stopped looking for guys to hook up with. New Years...whatever. Like I already knew...even if I didn't." With that, Merida groaned tiredly and let her head hang down. She pressed her free hand against it, muttered a soft curse at the warmth she found there, and let out a laugh devoid of humor. "Feels weird. Sort of creepy. And I'm a little bit...scared shitless…"

Anna hummed quietly, then slid a hand around Merida's back and squeezed a shoulder. The lights were still off in the shop, so anybody walking by who looked in assumed they were closed...and for that, Anna was glad. "That she might not feel the same next year?"

Eyes wide, Merida leaned into her friend's comfort. Her voice was small. "No, no. That she might feel the same then. But if I come on too strong. I mean, fuck...eighteen's still a kid." With that, Merida groaned again, and flipped her left hand palm up. She pressed upwards, relaxing somewhat at the weight of Anna's hand against her own. Abruptly, Merida blew a noisy raspberry, effectively breaking her dour mood.

"We should talk about you and your shit. We both know why you didn't want to come in at first."

Anna's cheeks pinked, but she didn't hesitate to nod and hum in agreement. "Yeah. Life of an addict. Worrying about shit like that." She waited until Merida turned her way, before finishing with a piercing gaze and honest words. "We can talk about me. But if I'm not allowed to deflect, then you're sure as hell not allowed to, either." Anna's eyes narrowed, and she laced her fingers with Merida's. Then, she squeezed warmly. "Know what I mean, Nasty?"

Slumping back against her friend, Merida croaked out a laugh. She rubbed her nose, shook their clasped hands, and let her eyes wander around the store.

_Yeah...it's about time I changed out some of these old posters._

"I missed the fuck out of you, chickie."


	130. Chapter 130

"Okay, but how do I know you aren't the evil next door neighbor of Miss...Airedale?" Clutching a brown paper bag, out of which suck several wrapped submarine sandwiches, the delivery driver took another backstep towards the complex door. He stumbled over the name on the receipt, then glared in accusation. "Here to steal her food and make her go hungry tonight?"

After almost thirty miles of biking, a full day's work, and several minutes punching the heavy bag, Anna was almost exhausted enough to just give up and follow the food up to the third floor. Almost. "I'm Miss **Arendelle's** sister. Are you really gonna make me dig through my backpack for my ID?" She waggled a fifty dollar bill enticingly.

At that, the driver considered Anna with a bit less skepticism. He eyed the receipt again. "Alright. If you are who you say you are...what would make this order, uh...unique?"

Without missing a beat, Anna shot back. "Probably the ten extra orders of hot sauce."

Moments later, the delivery driver was on his way with a nice tip, while Anna did a quick lock-job on her bike before heading inside. Her sneaky, generous deed put an extra spring in her weary step, but it was tempered by another, wholly unique feeling. As the elevator rose, she peeked at her last message from Elsa.

_'On my way back home. Let Punzie know when you're coming back and she'll order something from Yellow Submarine for us. Hurry home, but be safe. I want to hear all about your day and give you the best foot rub you ever had. If that's okay.'_

It was the third time Anna had reread the message, and like clockwork, her feet pulsed with a dull ache. The idea of her sister's hands easing that ache sent sweet shivers up Anna's legs, but even those were tempered by idea taking shape in her head.

_Going home every day to share a kind of love that most people wouldn't like. Would hate. Would think I'm disgusting for having._

Her first day back to work had been quite full, and kept her thoroughly distracted, but now Anna had nothing but her soreness, her feelings, and the clunk-clunk of the elevator to keep her company. Her face grew warm and she wrapped her arms around her midsection.

_This isn't Rome, but it **is** our safe place. Theirs and mine. I don't have to hold back any more._

Only when the elevator chimed and the door slid open on the third floor, did Anna realize a tear had slid down her cheek. She sniffled, brushed it away gently, and smiled down at the floor before stepping off.

_I'm home._

* * *

Downstairs, season seven of _House Hunters Renovation_ played on TV. Elsa and Rapunzel were relaxing in the living room, ears on their shared program and eyes on their respective projects. Rapunzel was hard at work, sketching a high-class trophy case for Akima's downstairs workout room. Elsa was making notes for what utility services would have to be working just for said room. They had both changed into sleep shorts and old t-shirts, and shared a large, red and blue plaid blanket.

No sooner did the front door crack open, then Rapunzel clapped her hands together and cried out. "Nanners is home! Attack, little floofers!"

Miles Davis and Dipper bolted right for the door. Dipper yowled from the downstairs bathroom, nudged the door open, and joined his siblings while dragging a train of toilet paper behind. They assaulted Anna's legs, darting in and out and demanding attention in ways designed to make her fall flat on her face.

Slipping off both sneakers, Anna cackled, before kicking each back towards the kitchen. "New target: flying shoes!" Now free of rambunctious cats, she ambled over behind the sofa. "Feels like it's been forever."

Only just then did Elsa find her voice, as her eyes had been locked on her sister's legs from the first moment. She chuckled shyly and turned around. "I think you had the busiest day of all. I mean..." She was cut off and let out a breathy gasp when Anna leaned down and kissed her. After Anna pulled back, Elsa's cheeks were rosy, and she stared down at the floor. An incoherent mumble followed.

Brushing a finger over her own bottom lip, Anna stammered affectionately. "S-sorry. Just wanted to do that...a-all day."

Elsa hazarded another bashful glance and brushed her fingers over her lips as well. She croaked earnestly. "Read my mind."

Rapunzel stared, eyes alight with loving mirth, and only reached out to flick the paper bag after Anna turned to her. "Who said you could pay for those?"

Anna set the bag on the floor, grinned challengingly, and cupped Rapunzel's cheeks before pressing a lingering kiss to pouting lips. When she pulled away, she couldn't help but giggle at the way Rapunzel's hands had come together in prayer-form. Anna stuck out her tongue. "**I** said I could."

Draping one arm over the sofa and propping her cheek against a fist, Rapunzel nodded and drawled. "Bet your ass you did." The sight of Elsa still wearing a dopey little smile filled Rapunzel with such joy that she physically **ached**, and it was with extreme pleasure that she reached over and brushed fingertips against a pale cheek. "Just look at how twitterpated you make your sissy.

With that, Elsa turned and blew a raspberry right against Rapunzel's hand. Anna, meanwhile, fled to the other sofa where Larry was sleeping and buried her crimson face against his furry belly.

* * *

After setting up three fold-out trays by the sofa, Anna stood awkwardly between her girlfriends and the television. She stared at the floor, wrung her hands, and winced as the bit of chafing on her thighs tingled uncomfortably. Behind her, a wrecking ball crashed into a dilapidated house on television, and she let out a startled squawk before hopping to one side.

Rapunzel had been keeping a hand pressed against her lips in order to hide her growing smile, but Elsa's concern finally led her to speak up. "Anna. Sweetie. Whatever it is, you know you can say…"

And just like that, Anna unleashed an unruly clump of concerns, with only breathy gasps as punctuation. "So I know you both know, well maybe Punzie a little more than you, Elsa...but at my old place I wasn't the cleanest person ever and some hoity toity folks might not have been way off base to call me a...a slob...and I've been thinking and my doctor, I mean my Dr. Crane, I mean the therapist dude who you met, see he said a messy home life can affect mood and shit and I really want to do everything I can to do better, for myself and...and for you...and I can tell you two were cleaning today so don't wait for me to start eating, I'm just gonna finally put away some of my stuff before I hop in the shower and change because I've got the **epic stink** and…"

A well-aimed sock cut Anna off abruptly.

Rapunzel let out a commanding cry. "**Banana!**" Her smile had slipped into a determined smirk as she lobbed a second rolled-up sock. Then, she lowered her voice and furrowed her brow. "If it got to be a problem for us, we'd tell you. But clearly it is a problem for you, so thank you for telling us." Leaning over one of the trays, Rapunzel reached out and squeezed Anna's left hand, then settled into a throaty whisper. "Do you want help?"

Cheeks pink as she had only just caught her breath, Anna chewed on her bottom lip for a few seconds, before shaking her head. She squeezed her cousin's hand in return.

Rapunzel nodded grandly, then leaned back against the sofa. "Go take care of it. We're going to wait for you. Remember that when I throw my clothing at you, I'm doing it with love. When I run out...or is that your **real** plan?"

Finally, Anna's shoulders sagged, and she chuckled warmly before sliding a hand down her face. "Okay. Okay. Off I go." She waved lamely, then flitted off to collect her scattered birthday presents.

The next thing Rapunzel knew, her left arm had been claimed by Elsa, who nuzzled her cheek insistently before forcing out a tremulous whisper. "You're spectacular."

Cheeks rosy, Rapunzel scratched the back of her head and mumbled. "Aw, shucks…"

Undeterred, Elsa brushed fingertips up and down her cousin's arm, then restated her praise. "You're so good at knowing what she needs to hear. The fact that you **know** her that well...shows me just how much you love her."

Tucking her chin against her collar, Rapunzel shot Elsa a doe-eyed glance. Then, she captured a pale hand and pressed it over her warm face reluctantly. "Nerdface…"

* * *

Motoko had been sniffing around for a good ten minutes, quite certain she had smelled a bit of her food in the area, but was unable to find it. She paced around the smaller sofa several times, low-crawled underneath it once, and finally peeked up on the middle cushion.

Somehow, Larry had managed to acquire several bits of dry cat food, and he cupped them protectively while licking one every so often. His docile glare promised exactly zero retribution, but Motoko was seemingly satisfied with just knowing where the food was. After a seconds-long stare, she heard shuffling upstairs and bounded to the staircase to investigate.

Without looking up from her sketchpad, Rapunzel turned off the television and stretched out until her feet brushed against Elsa's hip.

"Did I tell you about the time Anna came home after a long day of riding her bike and she was just glowing all over?"

Elsa immediately perked up at the sound of her cousin's voice, but pursed her lips and stared hard at her laptop a moment later. She said nothing, but nodded contritely.

Another minute passed, after which Rapunzel squinted at the single trophy she had drawn in the case. It was shaped like a leg. A well-sculpted leg. She shuffled against the sofa, the balls of her feet prodding Elsa gingerly. "Do you mind if I gush about her killer legs? I just drew a flippin' leg trophy here."

Grinning weakly, Elsa eventually closed her laptop and hung her head. "I was just staring." She slid a hand over Rapunzel's bare feet, fingertips tickling. Her voice trailed off bashfully. "And staring. And...staring."

Rapunzel hummed in understanding, but let the matter drop as she slid her sketchpad onto her cousin's lap.

_Lordy loo have mercy on us poor sinners._

Elsa burst out laughing at the leg trophy.

* * *

Minutes later, Anna came back downstairs, freshly showered and wearing her old _SFAI_ gym class duds. She spied the still-wrapped sandwiches on each tray, and she scratched at a rosy cheek before heading over.

_They really did wait for me. Am I really gonna get this melty over every single dang thing?_

When Elsa and Rapunzel spied their girlfriend, they shuffled to their respective corners of the sofa. Rapunzel pulled back the blanket a bit, and Elsa smiled encouragingly before patting the open cushion. After that, Anna remembered to breathe, and she accepted her new default.

_Every thing. Every time. Every…_

Face lighting up when she spotted the familiar yellow and blue bottles on each tray, Anna clapped her hands and cheered. "Holy crap, where did you find _Yoohoo?_"

Rapunzel turned to Elsa, who simply shrugged and took a sip of her own. "New discount place near Berkeley. They've got **all** the cool, old things. Count Chocula, Frankenberry…" Cutting herself off abruptly, Elsa's breath hitched as Anna hopped onto the sofa and rocked between both of her girlfriends. Elsa's eyelids drooped, and her smile grew tender as she watched her sister first examine the cold bottle, then press it against her cheek. "Reminded me of your tenth birthday, when…"

Anna chuckled warmly, then brushed the bottle against her sister's cheeks. "When you got me a whole case? You still remember that?"

Elsa nodded mutely, after which, both women chuckled when Rapunzel crossed the room and moved a decorative wicker basket in front of the television. She turned and grinned slyly. "Let's see those skills."

All three girls flung their caps...and each one missed. Anna smirked nevertheless, shot her sister a knowing glance, and cackled when Elsa spoke up matter-of-factly.

"House rules. You don't have to sink one to drink one."

With that, the trio tore into their subs and shared their respective days.

* * *

"So while I'd like to **say** I'm just that good a teacher...It's probably mostly Mels. She's super on the ball and takes her spiritual education very seriously." After nodding to accentuate her point, Rapunzel took a huge bite out of her nearly finished sub. She chewed a few times, then squinted and mumbled in confusion over the distinct lack of tomato. A moment later, three tomatoes slid right out of the bottom and plopped on her plate. She grumbled again, scooped up all three, and shoved them back in the remainder of her sub. "I showed her the first Book of Shadows I made, back when I was her age. I could tell she was trying not to laugh at how two thousand and Evanescence its design was"

Elsa finished her chocolate milk, then reached behind Anna's back in order to pinch Rapunzel on the shoulder. "Wait, was **that** what you used that old black binder for back in school? The one where you cut apart the CD cover to their one album and taped it on the binder?" She tried to purse her lips when she felt a giggle coming, but a little snort still slipped out. "I had no idea."

Turning with a guilty grin, Rapunzel lightly bit Elsa's hand, then narrowed her eyes and growled. "Back then it was their **only** album...and there's nothing wrong with a baby witch finding the Goddess through gothic rock. Right, Nanners?"

Anna, who had been nursing her own drink in order to stave off the increasing warmth on her face, licked her upper lip and nodded sagely. "_Fallen_ went seventeen times platinum. You don't get that kind of success unless there's magic involved." She giggled when Rapunzel barked out a proud laugh.

A moment later, Anna froze, as Elsa's fingers trailed over her neck and came to rest at the base. She rubbed the spot a few times, the corners of her eyes crinkling with a smile, and spoke softly. "Guess I can't argue with the numbers." Her gaze flitted over to Rapunzel, and brightened at the sight of her cousin brushing fingers up and down over Anna's temple.

"So how was your first day of teaching?"

With a head full of fuzzy warmth, Anna wasn't quite sure who had asked her. She decided, then, just to speak up...but after several voiceless tries, she admitted she was unable to talk while being attended to in such an intimate way. Only after she gently pinched both Rapunzel and Elsa's hands, laced fingers, and drew them down to her lap, was Anna able to form words again.

"New rule. If you want me to make any sense, you can't be butts with those hands. Deal?"

Rapunzel snorted mirthfully.

* * *

"Aw hell, I'm sorry for waking you up."

"Uh uh, I know a **just rolled out of bed** croak when I hear one."

"And is that your poor, hardworking wife I hear, too? **She** sounds super awake. Hi, Dor!"

"Oh, right...yeah, sorry."

"So I've been all over the place today. Work, catching up with friends."

"Environment? Well, I...hell, yeah, I guess that's why you're the sponsor."

"It was my old shop. The record shop. Went there to see a friend."

"Yeah. I knew it, too. Just feeling that hot-cold all over again. I mean, I knew my friends cleaned the place out, but still…"

"It was Merida. She saw me just standing there, right outside. Trying not to freak out."

"I think she knew."

"Okay, yeah. Yeah."

"I'll have something by the end of the week."

"Sure, sure. Alright, now go back to bed. Or be a good hubby and go make your lady breakfast, hm?"

"I'll tell them you said so."

"I won't tell them **that.**"

"And thanks. A lot. Bye bye."

With that, Anna ended her phone call, and plopped her phone on her dinner tray. She leaned back, stretched languidly, and shot sidelong glances.

"Um, sorry about that. Right...what was I saying before…?"

Elsa shared a brief stare with Rapunzel, then smiled when she saw her cousin stroking a thumb over Anna's knuckles. Flecks of white tape still clung to them, but they came off easily enough, and Elsa turned her encouraging smile back to her sister. "You went to a new gym. You hit the bag and felt nice. Then you left to go visit Merida at your...the...record shop. Then...you called Ivan?"

Anna nodded, giggled self consciously, and bumped shoulders with her sister. "Yeah. When I got to the shop I just got really...scared. Like if I went in there it wouldn't be the same?" She let out a shuddering exhale, gulped in a breath, and shakily blew it out again, before turning to Rapunzel and wiggling her fingers. "Or I might get that craving. Because it's a familiar place. I know...it's weird."

Rapunzel pressed her lips into a thin line, then lightly swatted the top of Anna's hand. "Hey. We may not understand it, but we'd never call it weird." Then, before Anna could react in any way, Rapunzel kissed the rough knuckles and rubbed them again. "So you handled the sitch. With some help from a friend. And now you remembered to call your sponsor just to let him know?"

Each time Anna nodded, her smile grew, and she stared back down at the wrinkled blanket covering her lap. When Elsa's encouraging murmur reached her ears, Anna couldn't help but shiver.

"Sounds like you did everything you were supposed to do."

Despite feeling no urge to cry, Anna still sniffled, and rubbed a hand against her nose. Her face warmed and she drew her knees up to her chin, voice stuttering as she felt Elsa's loose hair brush against her left arm and Rapunzel's hair brush against her right. "It did feel good to go back." Swallowing thickly, Anna tried to reassert herself, but her voice was even more croaky. "Felt good."

And with that, the three women fell into comfortable silence. Only after several minutes passed did Anna become aware of the television having been turned back on. Then, she fell over to her right. She was pulled. She was pushed. In no time at all, Anna fell blissfully in sync with the rise and fall of her head on Rapunzel's tummy.

Gaze flicking downward, Anna's breath hitched as she locked eyes with her sister.

Elsa had naturally followed suit, easing down the sofa until her cheek rested on Anna's abdomen. Blue eyes regarded green ones with care, and between the two there passed an unspoken question.

One which Anna immediately answered when she buried her left hand in Elsa's messy hair. Elsa let out a small sigh, nuzzling in contentment, and it was all Anna could do to remember to keep breathing.

A task which became twice as difficult when Rapunzel began to sweep an index finger languidly along Anna's jawline.

_This is our safe place._

Then, the movie started. There were few things that could have stolen Anna's attention at that point...but she still cooed happily.

"Oh, this flick is my fucking jam. Nancy Wilson kills it on this opening track."

* * *

_New working arrangement. New roommate._

The lighting in the Grocery Outlet was so overpoweringly bright that Merida nearly tripped on the welcome mat. She grumbled, flopping against her shopping cart, and coasted several feet into the store, past a stand of bananas and melons. Behind her, the automatic door slid shut with a squeak.

It was the first time she had been to that part of San Francisco, and all the unfamiliar faces nearly drove her to turn right around and flee the scene. But she studiously ignored all the unfamiliar stares, while pushing her wobbly-wheeled cart through the produce section.

_May as well try a new diet, too._

While Merida didn't have a specific list of foods to look for, she made a conscious effort to avoid ramen, salty snacks, and the entire alcohol section. That section took up half the store, though, so it was not easy to avoid.

_Chicken patties? Square cardboard pizza? Pineapple chunks in a can? Hell, why not do a back to high school plan._

None of the other patrons seemed to notice the noticeably increased volume of the smooth jazz playing over the store's speakers. Merida paused for a moment in the pasta aisle, then squinted up at the ceiling. The jazz gradually faded out, before being replaced by an electronic synth sound.

_Yeah...high school._

Before discomfort could turn to melancholy, Merida frowned at a row of mint flavored Oreos. She glowered, cussed quietly, then tossed three packs into her cart.

_Fuck it. Need a **little** something sweet. Anyway, I don't even know what Chelsea likes, well, aside from…_

With no warning, a pack of wet wipes dropped from the ceiling and right into Merida's cart. She squealed, turned, and squinted up at the top shelf...where Hiccup sat. Dressed in a gold and silver astronaut suit, he chuckled warmly, before throwing down a roll of paper towels.

"You've gotta clean up your own messes now. Miss Adulty Adulterson."

Merida grinned challengingly, then flipped her friend the middle finger. "I'm just fine, quit your worrying." Despite her smile, though, she still hurried out of the snacks aisle.

Hiccup was lurking above the soft drinks aisle, too. That time, his projectile of choice was individual Tide pods. More of them pelted Merida than made it into her cart, and she let out a harassed yelp before hustling to the next aisle.

"Shoplifter! Call the FBI!"

More and more shoppers stared, and with each aisle Merida slunk through, she did it faster and faster.

_What the fuck?!_

When Hiccup number seventeen narrowly missed with a thrown mop, Merida shrieked in frustration and fled to the front of the store. "Never going nowhere new again! **Fuck!**" She sailed right into the only open checkout lane, number seventeen, and only came to a stop when her cart's front two wheels came off.

_Screw changing! God damnit I can't do it!_

Now sweating profusely, Merida began to haphazardly toss her groceries onto the black conveyor belt. She was so preoccupied with stealing glances at the approaching army of spacesuited Hiccups, that she didn't realize her cart-full of goods had changed.

"What do you think you're doing?" The pair of cashiers standing by the register spoke up sharply. One smacked a buzzer, while the other jabbed a finger at Merida.

Letting out a strangled whine, Merida whirled around...and her face went ashen. She choked out a mumble, hands shaking as they held a bag of frozen vegetables. "Miss K? Mister K? I...you work here?"

Mom picked up a nearby phone and immediately began to address law enforcement. "Hello? Yeah, hi. I'd like to report a stalker situation. Do you want to bring her in or can we just kill her right now?"

Merida's blood ran cold as she pleaded desperately. "What'd I do? I'm not...I **swear** I'm not…"

She didn't get the chance to finish her plea, as Dad smacked the conveyor belt and bellowed. "What have you got here?! **What are you doing?!**"

Unable to reply thanks to her horribly clenched throat, Merida blinked away frantic tears and stared down at the bag she held.

Only it wasn't a bag, it was a can...and it wasn't vegetables, it was beans.

They were all beans. Beans on the conveyor belt and beans in the cart.

Beans on the shelves and beans on the floor.

_I didn't mean to. I didn't **know!**_

With a harassed cry, Merida vaulted her bean-filled cart, and sprinted to the door. She shouted back with fright. "I won't ever come back! I swear!" She stumbled past the sliding front door, took three staggering steps...and then was stopped by a different voice. One mere steps behind her, in the store.

"Don't listen to them. Listen to me."

Still panting hard, Merida whirled around...and promptly sat down on the sidewalk. Eyes as big as saucers, she raked fingers through her wild hair. "But we...we promised…"

Wearing a size-too-small 49ers jersey and a knee-length black skirt, Saffron smiled impishly. "But you just wanted beans." She pranced through the doorway, hands combing through her hair in a similar manner. "That shouldn't be such a big deal." She came to a halt in front of Merida and pressed an index finger to her friend's nose, before leaning forward and muttering coyly. "Want to see?"

Giggling weakly, Merida hung her head and nodded. "You know I do."

With that, Saffron clapped her hands, whooped, and whirled around. Then, she bent over and yanked down her skirt.

Merida only screamed for an instant before she was buried in an avalanche of bean cans.

* * *

Merida screamed.

Several jarring bangs and one loud crash shook the apartment, before Chelsea came barreling out of her new bedroom and down the hall in mesh shorts and a bra. She didn't even bother to knock, before throwing open the door to Merida's bedroom. "Did you kill someone and do I need to hide a body?!"

With her face mashed against the floor and hanging half off of the bed, Merida shot her friend an exhausted stare.

"Do. Not. Fucking. Ask."

_Just end my miserable fucking existence right now._

Chelsea managed to hold back her snickers until she was in the hallway again.

* * *

The first one to succumb to sleep that evening was Elsa. She tried to stay awake, having silently vowed to commit a handful of lines from _Almost Famous_ to memory. It was, after all, on her sister's list of top five favorite films...and next to _High Fidelity,_ it was the one Anna quoted most often.

Elsa really had tried, but quickly found her attention stolen by one hand gently teasing her braid until it fell apart. In an attempt to regain some control, she then captured Anna's free hand between her own. She only made it halfway through the next memorable line before a thumb brushing against the inside of her palm caused her to trail off with a warm stutter.

"How do we know you're not a cop, huh? The...the ene..._enemy_…"

With that, Elsa's eyelids drooped, and before dropping off she managed to nuzzle against the hem of Anna's sleep shirt. It bunched up just enough to reveal a freckle-encircled belly button, and Elsa pressed a breathy whine against it before sleep claimed her.

For the first time in forever, Anna remembered to breathe. "Oh...**wow.**" Only then did she realize she'd been paying far more attention to her sister than to the movie. Both hands remained still, her left buried in blonde hair and fingertips grazing the base of Elsa's skull. Her right hand was curled protectively between Elsa's and pressed firmly against a pale collarbone.

Anna shivered sweetly, reminded herself to breathe again, and teased Elsa's scalp. A heavy, shuddering exhale rushed over her belly button. Anna licked her lips, tucked her chin against her collar, and wiggled her fingers once more.

That time, Elsa sighed happily, before wriggling an inch higher.

Face aflame, Anna continued to stare and tease. She was so enamored that she didn't even feel the leg brushing against her side. Nor the nimble fingers combing out **her** braids.

Rapunzel's affectionate, amused whisper cut through all of that, however. "Do you have to pee?"

Anna chuckled weakly, tried to lean back a bit further, and blushed when she felt breasts press against the top of her head. Voice dry yet stubborn. "I'm just gonna hold it forever." Her gaze skirted downwards again, and the next time Elsa shuffled, strong thighs squeezed her midsection.

Elsa seemed to respond positively to the sensation; going limp immediately before letting her hands fall away from clutching her sister's. Then, she let out a hushed, wet snore...and was lost to the world.

Rapunzel let out a low giggle as her hands slid over Anna's shoulders. "Looks like." With that, she began to roll her fingertips and knead her thumbs against tense muscle. She was quickly rewarded with a helpless whimper from Anna, who sagged bonelessly against her chest. A thousand quips were lodged in Rapunzel's throat, but when none felt right, she chose to keep her mouth shut as her hands drifted to the base of Anna's neck.

Anna's next words were a warbly croak. "Every day gets to be like this?"

Face crimson, Rapunzel managed to bite back a laugh, but her smile was still bursting from ear to ear as she leaned over and kissed her cousin's forehead. "Hey, now. You've had spats before. Ariel and Aurora. The big L."

Anna nodded slowly, lips still pursed in reaction to Rapunzel's kiss. She glanced down again, her cheeks warming when she found her recently freed right hand holding Rapunzel's knee against her hip.

Rapunzel's gaze slid down to Elsa, and her whole face lit up when the older woman made a clumsy sleep-grab...and captured Rapunzel's foot. Joy was tempered by matter-of-factness in her simple reply. "We're no different." When Anna could manage naught but a guilty yet hopeful little smile and nod in reply, Rapunzel cooed and brushed her fingers up the sides of Anna's neck. "You'll disagree with us. We'll disagree with you."

Anna's gaze fell to one side, where she spied Dipper curling around Larry. Between Elsa's warm breaths and Rapunzel's attentive hands, it was all Anna could do to stay focused on the conversation. "Yeah. I mean...of course. I mean, I didn't mean that…"

The movie played on in the background, largely ignored.

Rapunzel, however, wasn't finished. Her voice gained an insistent, piercing edge as her hands slid down to squeeze Anna's upper arms. "Elsa will take your side and I won't. Or maybe the opposite. And it could just be, you know, about regular roommatey s-stuff." Unaware that she'd begun to stutter, Rapunzel sucked in a quick breath as her hands brushed along Anna's arms quicker. With more urgency. "Or it could be about relationship things. It's gonna happen, okay? Honey, look, I'm not trying to bring you down. And I so don't want to sound like the world's worst guest lecturer for poly relationships even though I-I-I-I-I…"

With that, Anna's right hand slapped clumsily against Rapunzel's crimson face.

Elsa mumbled sleepily, then turned and mashed her cheek against the belly button she had been drooling on. She held fast to Rapunzel's foot.

Finding her neck and shoulders thoroughly relaxed, Anna was able to lean back and level her gaze on Rapunzel with ease. Warm breaths against her palm were mixed with occasional, muffled words. At first, Anna narrowed her eyes and muttered a warning. "Hey."

Seconds later, she slid her hand down just until she could look Rapunzel in the eye. It took a few more moments, as the latter stared down at Motoko on the floor for as long as possible.

A second warning, this one with eyes softer and brow relaxed. "Hey."

Finally, Rapunzel looked back. At the same time, Anna slid her hand down further, making sure that two fingers pressed between Rapunzel's lips. They met with no resistance, easily hooking around her bottom front teeth.

Only then did Anna's bottom lip begin to tremble. She took a shuddering breath, briefly tried to trap it between her teeth, but quickly gave up as a pleading smile claimed her face. "**Hey.**"

Cheeks rosy, Rapunzel tried to speak again. Again, it was gibberish, but her eyes never left Anna's.

When a tendril of drool slipped out of the corner of Rapunzel's mouth, Anna giggled, and removed her hand. "Okay, I'm sorry about that, but…"

"Hang on." This time, Rapunzel's brow furrowed as she swiped a finger along her bottom lip. Then, she prodded her tongue around the inside of her mouth, and after a few moments of thoughtful consideration, swallowed. Then, she grinned self consciously. "Tasty. Sorry. I was...freaking."

Anna nodded, then shivered as Rapunzel leaned over her. "Yeah." Blonde hair pooled against her collar and tickled her shoulders. "No stranger to freaking, here." She made a half-hearted show of wiping her wet fingers on her other arm, then reached up and wiggled Rapunzel's nose. "That's why I said it earlier. We need to make time to talk." Anna tried to quell the tremor in her voice...and failed fantastically. "Healthy couples find stuff to fight about. It just happens. I know we won't be any different."

Elsa shuffled again, but settled right down with another contented sigh when Anna squeezed her thighs together again. Anna studied Rapunzel's lidded eyes, then wiggled her nose again, before continuing with an earnest whisper. "I just meant...I want to know **you** more." Eyes flicking down, Anna tickled her sleepy sister's scalp again, and her smile doubled. "I want to know **her** more." Only when Anna looked back up did she feel the tears pricking the corners of her eyes. She leaned into the fingers Rapunzel brushed against her rosy cheek, turned, kissed them, and croaked out happily.

"And you love me, too? And I get to come home every day...to this? R-really?"

Choking out a sob, Rapunzel nodded quickly, and cupped her cousin's cheeks. "Really." She pressed a kiss to Anna's scrunched nose and shivered as a lilting laugh sent warmth rushing to her eyes. Hunching over just a bit more, Rapunzel's lips brushed against Anna's. She reasserted herself hotly.

"Really **really.**"

Nobody heard the movie on screen anymore. Muted snores and tender kisses filled the room.

Abruptly, a loud pop startled three cats and one sloth.

Face flushed, Anna pulled away just an inch. She arched an eyebrow quizzically. "Uh oh. Bad pop?"

Rapunzel responded with a raspy chuckle, before flopping back against the arm of the sofa and shimmying down a bit. "Oh...good pop. Oh, **sweet merciful…**"

Anna hummed encouragingly. She only had a moment to miss her cousin's lips on hers, because in the very next, her head was being cradled quite comfortably against Rapunzel's ample breasts.

_Really._

Elsa's wet snores continued, and despite being sound asleep, she still seemed to squirm fairly regularly. The first few times, Anna bashfully told herself it was a good workout and only that. Like everything else in her life, however, the more she did it the easier it was to tell herself the truth.

_I just love holding her like this._

When the end credits to _Almost Famous_ finally rolled, Anna was the only one still awake...and in a heated debate with herself over how much longer her bladder could hold out.

_Really really…_

Rapunzel snored, then nudged her foot against Elsa's chest.

Elsa whimpered, recaptured the wayward foot, rolled right on top and pressed it heel-first against her sister's belly.

With that, Anna's eyes went wide as she yelped hotly and sent **everybody** crashing to the floor.

**_...gotta pee now!_**

* * *

Down the street, a garbage disposal truck hoisted an overflowing dumpster overhead. Several CRT televisions crashed down into the bay, and with each one came several jarring booms from glass tubes exploding inside. It woke up nearly everyone on the street.

As Anna hit the light and left the bathroom, the noise outside also let her know what time it was. She didn't know much yet about her new neighborhood, but she was familiar with ten pm trash pickup.

_Everyone here must love that. Then again, it works as a nice reminder to head to bed...instead of nearly peeing myself on the sofa._

Returning to the living room, Anna found Rapunzel already hanging up the dinner trays on a wall-mounted rack. Elsa had already folded two blankets and draped one over each sofa. Cheeks rosy, Anna fiddled with her pajama pants drawstring and made new-home mental note number seventy five of that day.

_Remember to put things away._

After a few moments, Anna looked up again, and blushed upon realizing both Elsa and Rapunzel were regarding her with warm smiles. Rapunzel gestured to the staircase.

"Bedtime? Miss Sun comes up awfully fast and...oh Helia, listen to me." Voice trailing off with a self conscious mumble, Rapunzel cringed, before turning and pressing her forehead against Elsa's shoulder. She groaned bashfully. "Me talking like she's five years old, wow."

Elsa chuckled and brushed a hand down the back of Rapunzel's head. "We've got an early start on-site tomorrow. We're gonna head up now."

Anna bobbed her head, then traipsed over to scratch Rapunzel's back. "Sounds good. Long day. Beat." Brushing a hand against each of their backs, Anna ushered her girlfriends to the staircase.

All three paused to give Larry good-night head pats. All three nearly tripped when the cats bolted between their legs and tore down the second floor hallway.

* * *

Any other night, Rapunzel would be happily basking in the middle bed spot. She'd let out occasional purrs and sighs at the bare feet prodding her own. The fingertips lazily skirting along her bare shoulder. Chaste kisses and long embraces made her toes curl, while she still managed to keep one ear trained on the conversation passing over her.

"Let us know how the new vet is. I think the cats need a new one, too."

"Sure thing. And I've got a delivery tomorrow near Berkeley, in case you need any extra dice. Or anything from that game store."

"Remember to change your mailing address tomorrow."

"You sure? I get, like, a hundred and three flyers for pizza places every week."

"Anna…"

"Okay okay. Just saying…"

Even though Rapunzel's sore back had quieted considerably, she didn't dare risk a nighttime accident. So it was that, with a grumpy huff, she sat up and shoved the purple comforter down to her knees. "Sorry, blueberries. Think I'm going to take another bed tonight." She smiled sympathetically at the dumbfounded stares she received, before kissing both of her cousins good-night.

Elsa immediately pouted, but nodded anyway. "Sure thing." She scrunched her toes, immediately missing the contact. "Everything okay?"

Anna's gaze followed as Rapunzel carefully clambered to the bottom of the bed. When the awkward wiggle finally struck Anna, she tried to speak, but found her mouth dry...and her cheeks red.

_Yep. Captivated by the butt. Go me._

Coughing dryly, Anna traced a circle on the bedspread. "Her back's still wonky. One bad sleep-kick and...yeah, sorry, P."

Easing off of the bed, Rapunzel made a show of pressing both hands against her lower back, then winking. "At this point, an aggressive sleep-fondle might do it...**ooh.**" Pointing at the ceiling, she headed to the door and shook her finger. "Any other time, you know I'd...**aah.**"

After wishing Elsa and Anna sweet dreams, Rapunzel turned and slowly made her way down the hall. Moments later, Dipper trotted out in pursuit of cat-mom one.

Even as Elsa and Anna still stared at the empty doorway, they had each been inching a hand over the empty space between them. When fingers brushed fingers, both gasped and shot each other rosy-cheeked stares.

Without waiting, Elsa slid her hand over top of Anna's. She reveled in the way her sister's eyes widened and her lips parted...expectantly. Then, Elsa pressed down, just to watch their hands sink into the soft mattress.

And just like that, recognition sparked in both sets of eyes. Elsa managed to splutter out her realization first, if only because Anna was half a second behind from still enjoying the hand resting on hers.

"She should really be…"

Swallowing thickly, Anna nodded and sat up in bed. "You...yeah, you read my mind." Her cheeks pinked as Elsa also sat up. The comforter tumbled down to their waists, and after a full minute, each spotted the mild confusion in the other's eyes.

_We're still here._

When they glanced back down and found their fingers intertwined, they shared a breathy giggle. Anna flung the comforter off and pulled her sister towards her. "Let's go get her."

It was all Elsa could do to nod and try not to swallow her tongue. She followed.

* * *

Minutes later, Rapunzel had been successfully transposed back to the master bed. She had tried to protest, but it was feeble, and quickly nullified when Elsa cradled her and carefully picked her up.

Anna had worn a wistful pout, and had no trouble explaining it. "Next time **I** get to carry hot mama."

Face crimson as her cousins tucked her in and fussed over her, Rapunzel did her very best to bite back any suggestive comments. She almost succeeded, but one slipped out as she watched Elsa and Anna head out.

"Smaller bed over there."

Groaning bashfully, Elsa hung her head...which was followed right away with a pleased gasp as Anna slid a hand around her waist and drew her a bit closer. Even Anna couldn't restrain her blush or pathetic whine when Rapunzel's voice followed them down the hall.

"Enjoy!"

Now alone on the double king-sized bed, Rapunzel spread out her arms and legs, unable to stop from boggling at how the mattress dwarfed her. Moments later, though, she was joined by all three cats. Suddenly, the bed felt quite full again.

"Mama loves her butts."

* * *

There weren't many bed sheets or comforters made large enough to fit a double king-sized bed. The ones that fit adequately came only in single color varieties. For that reason, Rapunzel chose to balance the plainly fitted master bed with printed-sheets on the guest beds.

Anna was having a field day inspecting the comforter on the bed she and her sister were sharing, and her voice lit up as she traced a hand over the different, printed designs. "Okay, I know I won't get them all. The hat's Jayne, that's easy. The dinosaur is Wash's thing. The Bible? That's...what's his face. Preacher dude. And...this thingamajig?"

"Let me...let me just…" Having finally managed to blindly locate the wall socket behind the headboard and plug her charger into it, Elsa grunted before flopping back onto the bed. She re-set her phone alarm just to be safe, but her eyes were already on the design Anna was pointing to. "Compression coil. That one's for Kaylee. You, ah...you remember her?"

Anna giggled shyly as she reached across the bed and pulled Elsa back onto it. "I remember when I had the spring flu and Punzie told us she used to shlick it to Jewel Staite." The sight of Elsa ducking her head and quickly shuffling under the covers made Anna physically bite her own tongue. Before her face overheated completely, she strove to move past it. "This was your choice, then. Very cool."

Elsa mumbled non-committally, her eyes following Anna as the latter turned and flicked off the bedside lamp. With her bare feet dangling off one side of the bed, Elsa was suddenly quite aware of how much smaller it was. On the other side shone a pale blue light that framed Anna's form. "You set your alarm?"

Anna nodded, mashed a few more buttons on her phone, and set it down. "Yep. Six thirty sharp. Now that I know where the school is I **probably** won't get lost." Easing back down against her pillow, Anna turned just in time to see her sister fumbling in the dark for her own phone. In no time at all, Anna shivered as warmth bloomed in her chest. She struggled to speak up again. "Your thing is at nine. Elsa, don't change your alarm for…"

Elsa gasped and gave a start, but managed to hold onto her phone. "It's easier. I can make you breakfast this way."

At that, Anna pursed her lips and tried not to grumble. Her bare feet pressed against each other and her toes curled, and she opened her mouth to chide her sister. At least, it was going to be a chiding until Elsa turned back around, sank into her own pillow, and faced Anna directly.

"Elsa…" Voice self conscious and small.

Sliding her hands under the covers, Elsa visibly relaxed when she found Anna's hands, and squeezed them gently. "We have another bedroom. If you **really** want me to sleep in…"

With lips pursed and eyes narrowed, Anna shook her head and blustered hotly. The mattress springs squeaked as she wriggled her way to the edge of her pillow. "You're working around big machines and stuff." She drew one of Elsa's hands to her hip, before nudging feet against feet insistently. Tucking her chin against her collar, Anna quirked a slight smile. "Get enough sleep, okay?"

Elsa let out a raspy giggle. "I will." Her cheeks bloomed crimson as she became acutely aware of one finger having slipped between Anna's shirt and pajama pants. Her ears rang from the slight spring squeak she made when she shuffled inches closer.

A moment later, Anna was in her arms, and Elsa's world shrunk considerably. Warm breaths, the smell of Anna's hair, and a bare foot trapped between both of hers.

Elsa swallowed thickly, more than okay with sleep being a ways off yet.

* * *

Half an hour later there was a light rain pattering against the guest bedroom windows. The following day, Anna would end up blaming the unpredicted shower for her softly muttered question. She did know better, but a small part of her was miffed at how easily she blamed every verbal flub on the disorientingly intoxicating presence of her sister.

That night, it was the rain that did her in. Anything but Elsa's lean arms and Elsa's messy, tickly hair.

"Did you ever have a fight with Rapunzel?"

In the next moment, Anna's blazing cheeks were tempered by an irrational thought.

_Did I say something? No. No way. That was the rain._

Seconds ticked by, however, and gradually the hushed question returned to Anna.

_Why would I ask that?! Why?_

With thoughts dizzily racing, Anna tried to force her attention away from her now madly pounding heart and onto Elsa.

_If she heard me, she would've said so._

Warm, even breaths still kissed Anna's forehead. She dared not look up, however.

_If she heard me, she would've reacted._

Elsa hadn't moved. Her arms were still loosely draped around Anna. Their knees still brushed together. A wisp of relief nearly settled in the pit of Anna's stomach...until her left foot twitched.

Right away, Elsa's bare feet firmly sandwiched Anna's. Mouth desert-dry, Anna didn't know from where she found the voice for her next words.

"You awake?"

_Should have said that first. If I just said **that** first, my brain would've had enough time to look ahead and see what I was gonna ask next. Then boot it right the hell…_

Elsa's reply was thick...and hesitant. "I am." When she felt her sister's foot twitch again, she gulped and curled her toes.

Now, the once-cool pillow was all too warm. Everything was far too warm, but Anna still wasn't ready to move. _That is a hundred and ten percent their business and there's no reason for me to ask other than to be a nosey ass._ Clinging to a wild hope, Anna craned her neck and kissed Elsa's chin. She tried desperately for playful. "Then go back to bed, silly."

Elsa, however, was wide awake at this point, and she automatically began to brush fingers through Anna's hair. Her other arm held on just a fraction tighter. "Anna, it's okay. I'll tell you."

With that, guilt crashed into Anna and obliterated her racing thoughts. She tried to inch away, felt a tensed arm around her lower back, and sagged bonelessly. "I don't know why I asked you that. I mean, shit, it even **sounds** rude when I think about it and - **eep!**" Cut off abruptly when fingertips dug into her side, Anna quivered sharply and bleated. Elsa's piercing stare and challenging little smile sent a shiver down Anna's back, and she managed an uneasy smile. Lips pursed into a thin line. "You're just both so...I mean, you look so happy together. Like...like I've got you both on a pedestal or something." Another brush of Elsa's fingertip made Anna's lips snap together once more. Her eyes widened, though, and she trapped her tongue between her teeth with an intense huff.

_So I said the words. Zip it and just listen._

Elsa clearly had similar thoughts, as she tapped a finger against Anna's lips. Between her eyes darting this way and that, her regular foot pressure, and her shaky breaths, it was clear she wasn't quite sure where to begin.

"Well. Do you...think...there are things we didn't tell you? About...us?" Despite her nervously clenching tummy, Elsa pushed blindly forward. "Things we wouldn't tell you?" The moment she saw the look of recognition in Anna's eyes, Elsa exhaled overdramatically.

"Maybe. I mean...if it was about **me**, anyway."

The guilt was everywhere. From Anna's creased brow, to her over exaggerated smile, and the barely noticeable tremors in her voice. Elsa could think of naught else to do, so she settled for a minute-long embrace. At length, she cleared her throat again and recounted a spat between herself and Rapunzel. One that Anna had not been aware of.

"You know what we did together in April. On her magic vacation retreat...thing. My first time. Right?"

Anna nodded quickly, doing her best to summon more darkness to hide her rosy cheeks.

"When we got back home, it was back to work...and back to stress. I...wasn't prepared for what it was going to feel like. Being away and **so** intimate, then having to...you know. The being away and feeling safer...thing."

Gradually, Anna inched up higher on the pillows, eyes wide and at rapt attention.

"So I was really careful planning our second time. What I hoped would be...anyway. But it was...I stopped talking to her about it. Just, you know...internalized everything. And the morning of...we had a really **dumb** fight." At the end, Elsa let out a sardonic chuckle, and let herself be pulled down into a cuddle. Cheek pressed against Anna's collar, Elsa rubbed a fingertip against a small yet prominent patch of freckles. "Chicken salad, I mean...um, anyway. She thought I wanted space. She stayed the night at Kida's place. There I am, at home Saturday night with a dinner getting cold and, oh...all those roses gone to waste…" Another bashful smile, hitched breaths, and heartbeats against Elsa's ear nearly stole the rest of her story.

It took all of Anna's willpower not to interject, so she settled for a sympathetic hum as she slid a hand up and down Elsa's right arm.

"Wondering what I said to make her think that. Three days of hell. F minus communication, for sure." Blinking quickly, Elsa didn't bother rubbing the lone tear that stained her cheek. She rolled onto her back, looked up at her sister, and drummed her fingertips together awkwardly. "But we figured it out. Misunderstandings. Typical stress...and **our** not-typical stress. In the middle of it...I was scared. Even though I knew...but it was just a fight."

With lips trembling, Anna cupped Elsa's cheeks and squashed them affectionately. Tenderness stole her bashfulness as she quirked a coy, pleased smile. "And then...Elsa's first make-up sex?"

Elsa blubbered hotly in response, hands grasping her sister's wrists as her smile became dazzling.

"And...not the last."

* * *

Sleeping in the smaller bed proved to be far more perilous for Elsa than for Anna. With her natural tendency to inch her way right to the edge of the bed, Elsa subconsciously thought she had a few more feet of mattress space to work with.

Elsa thought wrong when, shortly after midnight, she tumbled off the right side. Her disoriented yelp was muffled by the blanket she took down with her. When she clambered to her knees and peeked back over the bed, she couldn't help but grin affectionately.

Anna, face down in a pillow and snoring softly, had slept through it all. Her right arm was stretched across the mattress, though, clearly in search of her escaped girlfriend.

It was that same arm that ended up giving Elsa away. She tried her best to gently lift it and scoot under, but no sooner did she pinch a wrist, then Anna's eyes shot open. Eyes downcast and cheeks suddenly blazing, Elsa whispered lamely.

"I...fell down."

Just then, both of their phones buzzed with a new text message from Rapunzel. It was the same message.

_'( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ?'_

Anna replied with a snapshot of her sister on the floor...and a heart. Elsa's reply was _'Back to sleep, little mouse.'_ Followed by two hearts.

To prevent a repeat performance, Anna coaxed Elsa into a little-spoon cuddling position. With warm breaths on her shoulder, a hand resting against her belly, and Anna's body exuding warmth, Elsa was quite sure she wasn't going anywhere any time soon.

Which is why she glanced down and blushed upon feeling a gentle squeeze around her thigh. "What? What are you...oh, Anna. Really?"

Anna had looped her long pajama pants drawstring around Elsa's leg, right above the knee. She managed one knot, but after that it was an interminable several seconds of fumbling undecidedly between the only three knots she knew how to tie. "I'm a simple solutions girl. Work with what I've got." Grimacing at her hoarse voice, Anna finally just went with a triple knot, and afterwards silently made peace with never ever being able to untie it. Her hand still burned sweetly from having brushed Elsa's leg several times, and only through sheer force of will was Anna able to cease its trembling before draping it over a hip. "Now. Sleep, the sequel. Sweet dreams, pretty girl."

Elsa's mumble in reply was unintelligible, but her hand sliding over top of Anna's and drawing it down over her abdomen said everything.

Elsa's body, however, stubbornly persisted with its sleep shimmying antics. If the bed had been just a few inches wider, she would have managed to worm her way out from Anna's increasingly outstretched hold. Inch by inch, she neared the bed's edge again.

And shortly before three a.m., Elsa rolled off of the bed again. This time, though, she had a safety line attached.

The triple knot held, and Elsa yelped pathetically as she flopped onto the floor. Inside-out pajama pants landed on her head. Her rosy cheeks and general frustration were both tempered with one sharp inhale, though.

_What the heck is on my head...and why does it smell so nice?_

Only then did Anna call out, voice sleepy yet playful. "Fine, fine. You're big spoon. I'm pants-less." An over exaggerated yawn, followed by a giggle. "It was getting warm in here, anyway."

Peeking over the bed and between pajama legs dangling in front of her face, Elsa was quite sure she couldn't possibly get any warmer. The sight of her sister's sculpted legs quickly proved her wrong.

"Y-yeah. Good plan."

* * *

For the first time in almost three months, Larry was ready to go exploring. But not on the first floor; he had already seen everything that had to offer.

Almost everything about the dining room had pleased him. He'd spend entire nights inching back and forth over the decorative, maroon carpet. Every so often, he'd peek into the mahogany curio, eyes wide with fascination at all the sparkly dishes...as well as the other sloths who poked their heads out from behind the dishes to greet him. He was still trying to name them.

One night, he had labored intensely to drag the blankie Saffron made him into the guest bedroom. The next morning, Melanie was nearly in tears as she tore around the apartment and hollered for him. Sensing distress, Larry tumbled off of the bed and cried out softly. The next thing he knew, he was scooped up and resting against a heaving chest. Melanie went to set him down back my the staircase, but he managed to grasp the front of her blouse and dangle there with a pleading stare until he was quite sure his friend got the message.

_Sorry. I promise I'll always go home._

The tiled bathroom floor was far too cold for Larry's liking. He took one look inside Anna's music room-cum-storage place and decided that getting lost forever in a sea of half unpacked boxes wouldn't be fun.

Six times, Larry tried to enter the kitchen, and each time he was enthusiastically encouraged to leave. Three times carried in Motoko's mouth, two times clinging to Dipper's back, and one uncomfortable retreat prompted by Miles Davis nudging Larry's rear constantly. He couldn't really blame them.

_Their food is in there...and I guess I do always look hungry._

This time, though, Larry knew he was heading into uncharted territory...and he stuffed a food pellet into each cheek before setting off towards the bottom of the staircase. There came a sudden thud from upstairs, followed by a pained yelp...and poor Larry panicked a smidgen.

Still, he pressed on.

Motoko was lounging underneath the television when she spotted movement. A low yowl rumbled from her throat, and a box of cereal fell to the floor in the pantry as Miles Davis came tearing out to investigate. Dipper was lounging by the second floor balcony, a catnip jingle ball tucked between his hind legs. All three stared with eyes alight, ears perked up, and tails flicking this way and that.

Studiously ignoring the attention, Larry sucked on his tasty food bits and hiked a paw up over the first step. Arms sliding, claws latching, little breaths puffing. He crested the third step and immediately went for a victory nibble, only to find his stored food already eaten.

Poor Larry panicked a little.

Up ahead, the staircase stretched on in intimidating fashion, before curving out of sight. A rumbling tummy only made matters worse. Shooting a longing stare down at his secret food stash made things worse still.

Poor Larry panicked a lot. He reached out a long, fuzzy arm for that fourth step and held his breath.

A second, louder thud and subsequent cry from upstairs spooked all the animals. Dipper hurtled into Elsa's office, Motoko wedged herself underneath the black entertainment console, and Miles Davis buried his head in one of Rapunzel's overturned, fuzzy boots after sliding across the kitchen floor in a tizzy.

Poor Larry panicked too much. One set of claws lost grip, then a second, and from there it was all he could do to tuck protectively as he tumbled back downstairs. He flopped onto the carpet with an undignified squeak, stared up at the ceiling, and only after five minutes passed was he able to uncurl his limbs.

Poor Larry glared at the duplicitous staircase for a long time.

_Maybe another time, then._

But the next morning, as Anna tromped down the hallway in underwear and a very wrinkled _Motley Crue_ t-shirt, she spotted her little sloth lounging at the top of the staircase.

"**Buggy boo!** Did you...all by yourself? Oh, just c'mere and let me buss the hell out of you." Peppering her pet with kisses, Anna wriggled gleefully for a moment, before trotting back down the hall. "Oh my god, Elsa, you'll never guess…"

Despite having sore arms, a sore rear, and itty bitty bite marks on the back of his neck...Larry decided that being fussed over so early in the morning was worth it.

Despite the urge to sleep quickly making his head nod and eyelids droop, though, he was already planning tomorrow night's adventure.

_I know they won't let me **in** the kitchen, but maybe if I just get close...they'll get it. Three pellets each?_

Anna was supremely happy...and Larry could tell.

_No, make it five each. Thanks for the help, furballs._

* * *

Unlike her teenaged friend and student, Anna slept in late.

Awfully late.

With Larry in her arms and a sleepy grin on her face, she had passed Elsa in the hallway and mumbled out a promise.

"I'm gonna check on P, get her to smooch this StairMaster 9000, and be down in a few minutes...okay?"

Elsa's reply was a short nod, a lingering cheek kiss, and a gentle nose pinch.

Quietly, Anna tip-toed into the master bedroom. When she got to the bedside and found her cousin sound asleep, she made herself another promise.

_Just a teensy cuddle-nap. Three minutes, tops. Swearsies._

Unfortunately, Rapunzel was all-too comfortable a cuddle buddy.

Half an hour passed.

From downstairs, Elsa hollered unintelligibly.

Moments later, Rapunzel lurched upright in bed mid-snore. Her thoughts chugged right along, about as fast as the tendril of drool slid down her chin. She glanced down at her lap.

Larry stared back up, one arm around each of Rapunzel's legs, as though daring her to so much as move.

Downstairs, Anna shrieked incoherently, before bolting out and slamming the door behind her.

Shrugging sleepily, Rapunzel eased back down into bed and draped an arm loosely over Larry. Within seconds, both were snoring.

_Oh Goddess, please grant our very warm and **very** snugglable Banana low traffic and extra fast pedaling today. Love and kisses, yours truly._

* * *

**_T43 drabble-break-time!_**

* * *

**_Lock - September 2015_**

Anna reminded herself that **this** was exactly why she wore her _more ratty_ sweatpants, and not her _less ratty_ ones. One more hole was torn into them as she leapt from the dumpster to the wrought-iron landing. Another hole showed up when the sweatpants snagged on a corner of the second floor window sill around back.

Cringing as she stared down between her legs at the alley below, Anna shook her right leg until the fabric came free. The window was quite a tight fit, and she was just cranky enough to **not** blame the extra pounds she had put on that summer.

_Punzie, the window wasn't **that** open._

Once inside the dark building, Anna tripped over a wastepaper basket, a rolling chair, and a box of _Hank's Diner_ uniforms before she realized she was in the restaurant's upstairs office. No sooner did she make it to the bottom of the staircase, then something went _splat_ against her sneaker.

Suddenly, everything smelled of month-old cheese, and Anna grumbled miserably.

_What time is it? What **day** is it?_

She took a moment to slap her pants pocket, and only moved on when she was quite sure she hadn't lost her phone. She kept one hand pressed to and brushing against the wall to ensure she didn't miss her doorway.

A moment later, her shoelaces snagged on an open vent, and she flopped face-first into a pile of dirty aprons.

"Fuck!"

When Anna's phone buzzed seconds after that, she grumbled, and shoved the brightened screen right up against her face...all while trying not to retch from the distinctly vile stench of spoiled ketchup.

New message.

_'That was either a clumsy robber...or it was you. First doorway on your right. I'm really sorry to bug you like this.'_

And just like that, Anna's guts bunched up uncomfortably. Figuring it to be far safer to crawl, she inched her way along the floor, and several feet further found her creeping into a doorway on the right.

Across the room shone bits of light, streaming in an outline of a closed door. The light was tinged blue.

Anna swallowed thickly, now extremely awake, and couldn't help but sniffle...when the faint tap-tap-tap of metal against the closed door reached her ears. She rubbed at her nose, entirely unbothered by the bit of old ketchup stuck there.

_I got you...I got you._

Gripping the long, metal door handle, Anna grunted and put her weight into pressing it down. The old, rusty hinges groaned, and she found she had to hop up and down several times, before the door finally opened with a sharp **_clank._**

The door swung out and open. Air cold enough to take her breath away, **and** smelling of frozen hamburger patties, rushed against Anna's face...but she didn't even feel it.

"The cavalry is here, P."

Wearing nothing but coveralls and a _Hank's Diner_ polo shirt, Rapunzel was huddled on top of a stack of sliced liver packs. Cheeks dark crimson and shivering from head to toe, she managed a guilty glance up at her cousin. Her voice trembled wildly as teeth clattered.

"I called Gaston. I called Mr. Jefferson. I called Caissie. I called three assistant managers. The lock broke and I ran out of people to call and I know you aren't sleeping the best so I **really** didn't want to wake you up but…"

Yelping in surprise, Rapunzel found herself yanked right out of the freezer, and into Anna's warm embrace. Chuckling warmly, Anna furiously ran her hands up and down Rapunzel's back, and impressed herself by not jumping out of her skin when chilly arms brushed up and around her waist. "Oh, you poor...poor little popsicle." With a careful nudge of her foot, Anna closed the freezer door again, and sank to the floor with her cousin. Shivering as Rapunzel's cold face pressed against the crook of her neck, Anna mashed their cheeks together, and whispered hotly. "And it's after midnight, so happy birthday to my favorite little witch."

At that, Rapunzel chuckled hoarsely, and pulled herself tighter against Anna. "I called everyone. Every...one…"

A concerned pang flitted through Anna's chest, her whisper uneasy as she combed a hand through ice-flecked brown hair. "Eugene? He was...out on a way cool stakeout?"

Swallowing thickly, Rapunzel went rigid, but only for a moment. Her limbs were thoroughly drained of energy, and her face was still too chilly to feel the warmth creeping into it...but it nearly choked off her warbly croak.

"Tell you later. Tell...you…" With a breathy shudder, Rapunzel found just enough strength to grasp the back of Anna's _Aerosmith_ t-shirt. A sad ache tinged her hushed request. "Hold me like you did...when you took care of me?"

Nodding dumbly, Anna turned Rapunzel around in her arms and rocked her from side to side in the darkness of the restaurant.

_Something happened with her and Eugene?_

Pushing away the nagging thought, Anna rested her chin on Rapunzel's shoulder and whispered soothingly.

"Happy birthday, pretty girl. I got you."

* * *

**_Papercut - August 2015_**

"Reanimation!"

"Hybrid Theory!"

"**Reanimation!**"

"**Hybrid Theory!**"

Throwing open the door to the storage room at _VFL_, Anna kicked a box of old _LaLaFest_ festival flyers halfway across the room. One hand clutching the side of her head and eyes shut, she roared. "**Every version of _Papercut_ blows, now shut the fuck up about it!**"

A moment later, old copies of Linkin Park's albums _Reanimation_ and _Hybrid Theory_ criss-crossed each other as they whizzed across the shop. On one side, Hiccup snatched _Reanimation_ cleanly with both hands. On the other, Merida yelped and lunged for _Hybrid Theory_, but ended up flopping into a _Kansas_ cardboard display.

Dead silence descended over the shop as three customers scurried out.

With jaw clenched and one hand on either side of her head as though it was on the verge of exploding, Anna furrowed her brow and stared down at the trail of festival flyers littering the floor.

"Sorry. I'm gonna...lay down."

With that, she turned and trudged back into the stockroom, before crashing on the old sofa with a miserable groan.

Holding up the _Hybrid Theory_ CD until he was just barely peering over it, Hiccup cocked an eyebrow and pursed his lips. A hesitant question. "Her sister liked Linkin Park?"

Grumbling dizzily, Merida managed to turn her entire body around, now that her head had gone right through the seventies cassette tape display case. She grimaced, then nodded half-heartedly. "Good a guess as any."

Uneasiness hung thick and heavy for a full minute, until Merida's stare of concern became a glower. She whispered tauntingly.

"_Hybrid Theory. Help me the fuck out of this thing._"

Shooting his friend a nonplussed stare, Hiccup flipped the _Hybrid Theory_ disc into a nearby garbage can...and grinned.

"_Reanimation. Help yourself out._"

One by one, customers came back into the store, and business as usual resumed.

* * *

**_Adventure - October 2016_**

_'Sorry, Elsa. I've got student papers to grade today, but after this I can make myself free any other time. I'm no noob, though...let me know what level you all get to and I'll catch up. For the Alliance!'_

Elsa triple-checked the text message Milo had sent her while she updated World of Warcraft to the latest patch. Her Battlenet friends list showed that her four other Dungeons and Dragons gamer friends were already creating their first Warcraft characters.

_Punzie won't be home until dinner, and Anna will be even later. Maybe my friends will like Warcraft as much as I like D&D. I can totally guide them; I know this game inside and out!_

With a little shiver of trepidation, Elsa entered the world of Azeroth for the first time in almost a year.

_It's like Anna taught me. Maybe I used this game as a way to escape bad things in the past...but it doesn't have to be that way now._

_ Now, I've got friends to share it with. Now...it's something fun I can maybe **reclaim.**_

Scratching her bald head, Maidel toed the gravel pathway leading away from Northshire Abbey. She glanced left, right, and left again. The sun beat down on her, while her grey tunic and brown trousers did little to protect her dark skin from sunburn. It had been ages since she last wielded a blade, and she couldn't help but glance around apprehensively before drawing her two-handed blade.

"**The Broken Isles await! Face the Burning Legion and bring glory to the Alliance!**"

Groaning, Maidel dug a fingertip into each ear._ McBride is as obnoxious as ever, I see._ All around her, adventurers of every race, class, and level hustled by. Some ran, some trotted past on their ground mounts, and others zoomed overhead on mounts of flight. It was quite a bit more chaotic than she remembered.

_Any second now, my new companions should arrive...unless the Twisting Nether gobbled them up._

A moment later, four sparkling columns of light blasted down from the sky, surrounding Maidel. She sheathed her sword, eyes dancing as her four new adventure companions stepped onto the gravel.

Rather, three of them stepped out. The fourth, a deathly pale human warlock, stumbled out and tripped right over his imp. The imp cackled gleefully, then sat down on its master's back.

"Iago's ready to get paid!"

Chuckling, Maidel held out a hand to her friend. "I don't remember warlock pets being that...feisty. Tyree."

Shooting an unamused glare up, Tyree still cracked a wry grin and grabbed his friend's hand. "I already regret this."

The entire party howled with laughter, but only for a few seconds, as Maidel was already pointing across the way to an intimidating guard. "Just stick with me...and maybe throw your imp in a lake or something. I promise this will be awesome. I mean...hey. Hey!"

Sadio, a dwarf with short, fiery red hair, had already run off. "Shit! I, uh...I don't think Beetlejuice likes the name I gave him! You dumbass cat, stop fighting wolves without...oh hell." She waved frantically, then tried firing arrows from her bow. They all missed, and she shot a pleading look to her friends. "He's gonna die! My widdle moron's gonna die!"

A blur of thick arms and pumping legs, Ognog, the dwarf paladin with one long, black braid, took off with a shout. "Hold tight...I'll save the wayward cat! I feel the holy power in my blood! LIGHT, BLESS THAT PANTHER!" With that, he chucked his two-handed mace end over end, striking the wolf dead in one blow.

Three more increasingly flummoxed cries later, and each one followed by a heal landing on himself, Ognog finally hit Beetlejuice with a rejuvenating spell. The dark-furred panther turned, snarled, and leapt away just as Sadio tried to snatch him.

"You little shit!"

Iago shot by Sadio, looted the wolf, and hustled over to assist Beetlejuice who was already engaged with a candle-wielding kobold. "I like your style, fleabag."

Tyree scowled, determined to murder his own imp with **some** spell. Sadio bought a fish from the nearest vendor and waggled it in the direction of her cat, eyes pleading. Ognog found his mace, only to discover it broken in two, and tried over and over again to heal **it.**

Chuckling humorlessly, Maidel sat down on the gravel and rested her chin in her hands. "But...but there's quests. Just killing random things? Maybe I should've explained how this works first, huh…" She shot a defeated stare over to her last companion, who had just sat down next to her.

Cendelly, a pale blue night elf rogue, had already familiarized herself with her attire, and now casually picked at her teeth with one of her daggers. She shrugged, bumped shoulders with Maidel, and grinned encouragingly. "Don't stress. Maybe just let them run around awhile. They'll get the hang of it in time."

Just then, Beetlejuice and Iago came tearing out of the northern kobold mine. Behind them ran a fierce pack of kobold laborers, pickaxes brandished and screeching madly.

Giggling weakly at the companions running back in their direction, Maidel elbowed Cendelly and joked. "Ready to make the world's earliest _last stand_?" She blanched when the rogue disappeared right before her very eyes.

Out of thin air came a sly retort. "I think it's more in-character for a rogue to hide. Don't you think, Elsa?"

At that, Maidel barked out a laugh. "Who's this Elsa? She sounds like a real nerd." Her smirk turned challenging as she brandished her sword at the lone kobold charging her.

Then, Maidel was struck in the back by three kobold workers and died on the spot. Around her lay the bodies of Ognog, Tyree, and Sadio, the last of whom was smothered by her dead panther, Beetlejuice.

Kneeling down, Cendelly ruffled her deceased warrior friend's hair and mused ruefully. "Right. Maidel. Those are some troublemaking pets our companions have, huh?"

Meanwhile, Iago had somehow made its way to the abbey. The imp cackled gleefully while watching the guards slay the small kobold army, and in a hot second, many candles were looted. "Payday for Iago!"

Halfway across Northshire, a decidedly ghostly Tyree cursed profusely in Demonic.

* * *

**_Drain - September 2016_**

Twirling a silver, beaded string around an index finger, Anna flounced downstairs in her snowman onesie. She hit the living room floor, scratched Larry's chin, and called out to nobody in particular.

"So, I found a spare plug to the bathtub drain."

Elsa, curled up on the sofa at the far end of the living room with the latest issue of _Columns and Cornices Monthly_ and a bowl of ice cream, jerked backwards. The spoonful of ice cream missed her mouth completely and mashed against a cheek.

Rapunzel, wearing paint-stained green sweatpants and a white t-shirt, was perched on an old stool in her art nook. She yelped, lunged forward awkwardly, and sent a thick glob of red paint splatting against the grassy meadow on her canvas.

From underneath the kitchen table, Dipper yawned, looked around with mild interest, then went back to sleep.

Anna looked around, too. Curious glances from one girlfriend to the other, all while brushing a thumb over the copper-topped stopper. She hummed, eyes narrowing discerningly. When several seconds passed without Elsa meeting her gaze, Anna whipped her head around and caught Rapunzel's uneasy stare.

A moment later, Rapunzel stared down at her lap so abruptly that she flipped her color-loaded palette. It landed, with another splat, right on her lap, and she let out a warbly squeak before hunching forward and out of sight.

Nonplussed, Anna whirled the stopper by its chain and rolled her eyes. "Guess I'll just put it in my butt, then." Despite her attempt at levity, she still blinked several times in rapid succession as heat rushed to her face.

Finally, Elsa spoke up. "Anna…" Only then did she realize her voice was muffled by the sleeve edge she had mashed against her sticky face. Pulling it away with a pensive sigh, Elsa hazarded a glance up. "We didn't really...we didn't know if we should say…"

At that, a sad little smile crept onto Anna's face. Her brow furrowed, and suddenly it was her who was unable to make eye contact. She swallowed thickly, bare feet shuffling against the maroon carpet before summoning the nerve to come to her sister's rescue. "So...you had the tub replaced." She cleared her throat, then squeaked breathily when Rapunzel hugged her from behind. Anna continued, still staring at the spare stopper. "You didn't have to do that."

Finding no appropriate words, Rapunzel just nuzzled against her cousin's back and hummed. Her hands slid around Anna's belly, fingertips prodding insistently.

When Anna looked back up, she was face to face with Elsa. She couldn't help but shiver and grimace as a cold pit landed in her stomach. Embraced from both ends, Anna let her body sag, and choked out one last, relieved addition.

"But...thank you for that."

* * *

**_Foxhole - November 2006/2016_**

_Author: Frostee90_

_Artist: Ladyhawke92_

_Foxhole_

_ Before becoming a super-soldier, there wasn't much that Steve Rogers could do that his friend Bucky Barnes wasn't ten times better at. Getting a date, starting **and** finishing a fight, playing checkers, and holding his liquor._

_ But there was one thing Steve excelled at, and he never failed to live up to his potential when Bucky made bets._

_ "Three on one?! No problem, but the payout sure as hell better be three to one. Show 'em, Steve!"_

_ Steve could dig a foxhole like nobody's business. Inevitably, whatever musclebound goon Bucky egged on into challenging his short, wiry friend...would always come up shallow._

_ Three feet deep. Four feet. Five. Steve worked tirelessly, eager to not only prove himself, but to live up to the glowing praise his friend lavished on him._

_ "Ha, six feet! Pay up, suckers!" Bucky crowed gleefully, a fist in the air as he held up one end of the string leading down into the hole outside of the local tavern. He stared down again, eyes twinkling as a chuckle slipped out. "Rogers, you're...you're **filthy.**"_

_ A smile lit up Steve's dirty cheeks as he wiggled the string. "And you're wasted."_

_ It was right about that time, after the bet was won and Bucky was clearly staggering, that Steve's heart always skipped a beat. Because he knew what usually came next._

_ "Let's save our bucks. Bunk right...here...for the night."_

_ And a moment later, Bucky would inevitably tumble into the hole that his friend dug to win the bet. Steve never minded, though. In a flash, his coat would be off, and draped over his friend._

_ "Yeah. Yeah, you got it. Save that money, Bucky."_

_ Muddy arms draped over a clean military uniform. One of the few ways that Steve had Bucky beat...and they both knew it._

_ "Mmm...you're warm tonight, Steve." Hiccup. Hiccup. Happy sigh._

_ Steve was always the better cuddler, and much like his foxhole digging skill...he loved to show off._

_ "Go to sleep, Buck."_

"Um...Elsa?"

There was a hint of laughter in Anna's voice, and Elsa quickly dumped a hamper full of socks and underwear into the washing machine before heading back downstairs. "Yeah?" She paused at the bottom of the staircase in order to carefully step around Larry, then made her way over behind the sofa where her sister sat. "What's on your mind, pretty…"

Eyes darting to and fro over a short, written passage on her laptop screen, Anna's sly smirk grew as she traced a finger across a crudely penciled image. "Punzie sent me...a link. Email." In said image, a thin Steve Rogers was spooning up against Bucky Barnes. They were laying together in the dirt, and both were quite filthy. Shooting a curious glance up at her sister, Anna flipped the laptop screen back. "I think maybe it was meant for you instead?"

With that, a crimson blush exploded across Elsa's face. She grimaced, brow furrowed and eyes locked onto the words on-screen. The ten year old words she herself had written, and the picture Rapunzel had drawn in accompaniment. Hanging her head, Elsa exhaled heavily, and barked out a weak laugh.

"How...how did she find that…"

Across the city, Rapunzel's phone buzzed with a single new message from Anna. From a hammock deep in Muir Woods, she checked her phone.

_'Why did I not know until **now** that you two wrote and drew hella gay stories when you were in high school together?! P.S., I'm pretty sure Elsa's gonna spank you when you get home. Can I watch?'_

Cheeks rosy, Rapunzel howled with laughter.


	131. Chapter 131

**_Flowers - November 2016_**

_Brooks Brothers_, a tuxedo rental shop in the Westfield Mall, was jam-packed with students and their parents. With homecoming just around the corner for many area schools, business was definitely on an upswing, and well-dressed employees flitted from family to family as they took measurements and fitted teenagers with suits of all styles and colors.

Glad most eyes were on her and her screaming red leather getup, and not on her friend, Merida shot a quick message to Mr. Haddock before getting back to her tuxedo search.

_'Stores crowded. Might be a wait to get measured and fitted. If it's cool with you I'll get this tadpole some food before dropping him off.'_

Over the years, Merida had helped several of her older brothers select their formal dance tuxes when their parents were busy. At twenty five, she hadn't figured to have any reason to be back in a tuxedo store for the forseeable future.

"Hey, Merida! You think I could pull off a bow tie?" On the far left wall of the store, Josh was mesmerized by the rows and rows of fandom-related bow ties. The Star Wars ones and the Pokemon ones in particular caught his attention, and he snatched a Yoda and an Eevee off the wall before hustling back to his friend's side.

With one black tux and another navy blue one already draped over her left arm, Merida swiped through each aisle with the air of a seasoned pro. She shot Josh a sly grin. "**I** know you could pull it off no problem, tadpole. But you sure your date is cool with such a super nerd-style look?"

At that, Josh barked out a laugh, then blew a raspberry. "My **date's** even more of a nerd than me, so there." He carefully draped each bow tie over Merida's right shoulder, then fumbled for his phone as his canes clacked together. "She's gonna get this extra rad boutonniere that looks like a Flabebe. I've got a picture of it somewhere…"

At that, Merida's smile grew affectionate, and she ruffled her friend's hair playfully. "I might be a little rusty at this, but doesn't the guy usually wear the boutonniere?"

Josh didn't miss a beat, knocking one end of his skull-head cane against Merida's Doc Martens. "We're mixing it up just 'cause. Anyway, since I'll be a guest at her school, I'm gonna follow **her** rules."

Nodding idly, Merida pursed her lips and draped a third tuxedo onto her little pile. "You, uh...got a picture of her dress? Or her...duds? We can do a bang-up matching job with that." She smirked again, this time with a mildly concerned edge to it. She muttered under her breath. "So you're going to **her** school. With **her** older friends. I dunno, Joshie...maybe I should have a **word** with this so-called **date…**"

Chuckling so hard that he nearly dropped his phone, Josh's eyes twinkled as he flipped through several images. "That's not gonna be an issue." His cheeks glowed from how enthusiastically he was grinning when he flipped the phone around. "You kind of already know her."

Just from the tone of her younger friend's voice, Merida instinctively **knew** she was going to regret looking. She looked anyway.

_Poofy shoulders? More frills than should be legal? A bow on the back? That...that same dark purple color?_

"Ta-da, it's Saf! She asked me, can you believe that?" Breathless joy radiated from Josh as he hopped up and down, legs jerking this way and that. "And I met some of her friends, and they're all super chill, and of course Mom and Dad said it's fine, and after the dance we're gonna go to Denny's for giant pancakes and after **that** we're gonna go to Dave and Buster's and play so many games and win **all** the tickets and...uh, Merida?" Sliding several racked tuxedos to one side, Josh cocked his head and arched an eyebrow. "Uh...big surprise, right?"

The moment Merida's brain had processed the picture, she had yelped and flung herself into the rack of tuxedos. Cheeks blazing and heart hammering as she laid flat on her back, she couldn't help but stare at the hanging pants in front of her and titter self consciously.

_I saw that damn picture and my brain just said...YOU PROMISED TO GIVE HER SPACE GET AWAY YOU CREEPER!_

Wiggling a hand out from between two powder blue tuxedos, Merida offered a lopsided grin and a thumbs up.

"Happy for you, Joshie. Y'all are gonna have a slammin' good time."

_The idea of them going to a dance together. It really **is**...the sweetest thing._

* * *

**_Sunset - November 2015_**

It was a Wednesday just like any other for Mulan. Only...far busier.

Wednesdays meant extended office hours to see walk-in students. Whether for test related stress, a family emergency, or personal difficulties, she always kept the outside door open for all students up until four o'clock. At one minute past four, her receptionist locked the front door.

So long as a student showed up before closing time, though, they were guaranteed time to speak with Mulan. No matter how long it took; if they waited, she took care of them.

"Thanks for this support group, Miss M!"

"Y-yeah, you're right, Miss M. I'll...call my brother about it tomorrow. Thank you again."

"Letter of disagreement! You're a genius, Miss M."

As five o'clock rolled around, however, there was no denying Mulan was getting a bit antsy. Fidgety. She had unconsciously begun to palm the extra large twenty-sided purple die that usually rested on the upper right corner of her desk calendar.

Roll.

Roll.

Palm. Roll. Roll again.

Between a cafeteria complaint and an injured friendship, she snatched up her phone to have a quick word with the receptionist.

"Six students left. And one of them...has a big dog. Golden retriever, maybe?"

After politely asking for a several minute window before seeing her next student, Mulan let out a weary, indignant huff. A moment later, she was composing a contrite message to her girlfriend.

_'I'm sorry, Elsa. I won't be able to make it tonight. So many students yet to see and...I'm a little ashamed to say I sort of want to escape just to join you. I never had somebody ask me on a date to a pie festival. I was so excited and...but I might not be out of here until seven. If you can, I hope you still go. Eat extra pie for me. I owe you an extra special date as payment. Sorry again. I'm already missing that pie...and missing you more.'_

True to her apologetic word, it was ten minutes to seven by the time Mulan locked up her office and headed out into the lobby. The two sets of double doors lit up with a golden-orange glare as they caught the light of the sunset from the horizon. Drawing a hand up to her forehead, Mulan squinted and shaded her eyes before trudging against the door handle.

The evening air was still warm, and she let out a weary sigh as spots of light danced in her vision.

Suddenly, off ahead and to the left, came a hopeful cry.

"Sur-**pies!**"

With a confused squeal, Mulan lobbed her briefcase blindly forward and flopped onto the sidewalk.

She winced. She grumbled pathetically. She rubbed her behind.

She looked up, spots of light fading from her vision...and replaced by her girlfriend. Unaware of the dopey upward tug of the right side of her mouth, Mulan squeaked insistently.

"What time is it?!"

Elsa, in blue jeans and a simple, green cardigan, held Mulan's briefcase in one hand and a brown box in the other. She cringed, stared down at her own sneakers, and waggled the briefcase sheepishly. She took three breaths, finally calmed down somewhat herself, and spoke up. Words stilted and bashful.

"You...were working hard today."

When Mulan made no move to stand up, Elsa dropped to her knees and shuffled over next to her girlfriend. She let the briefcase rest against her shins, opened the brown box, and looked away for fear her face would burst into flames.

"You deserve pie, too."

In the box was a thick blueberry pie with a flaky crust. Two spoons lay across it, and Elsa didn't realize she had been staring back down at the pie...until she saw Mulan reach over and take one of the spoons.

A shaky breath lit up Elsa's ears. Dark hair tickled her cheek. A comforting weight against her shoulder.

An arm interlocking with hers.

Mulan, voice tired but laced with self conscious affection.

"You really are very sweet."

Together, they ate the whole pie while watching the sunset.

Together, they rested in front of the psychology building and patted their rumbling tummies.

Together, they suffered through indigestion...until Mulan dragged Elsa back inside the building for an emergency bathroom break.

* * *

**_Long-distance - January 2015_**

At some point, late Thursday night had rolled over into early Friday morning. Rapunzel wasn't exactly sure when that had happened, but she assumed the garbage truck rolling down along the street below was a strong indicator. Hours had passed as she sat on the roof of her apartment complex, and there was a noticeable chill in the air.

She took a moment to glance at her phone, before drawing a red quilt tightly around her body.

_It's only three. They said it could come anytime between midnight and six here._

Seven floors down, a lone jogger plodded along the sidewalk. Rapunzel resisted the urge to clap, fearful she might accidentally toss her phone over the building's edge...and far too keyed up to set it down.

Ducking her face down against the fuzzy quilt, Rapunzel inhaled greedily...and immediately felt warmer.

_Still smells like Eugene. He better get a good night's sleep tonight. We've got a long drive tomorrow for that new bed...and I am kinda feeble._

Faint puffs of white. The chill drove Rapunzel to yank the blanket down over her messy, blonde hair. She stared up at the night sky, fingers and toes crossed for a clear, cloudless view.

_I'll wait all night. I'll wait all day. I'll…_

Moments later, her phone buzzed and blinked to life. She squealed hotly, lips pursed and brow furrowed while staring. Perplexed.

_I'll wait I'll wait I'll...**oh shit it's ringing!**_

With another yelp, Rapunzel tumbled right off of her concrete stoop, and mashed the phone to an ear. A series of sharp static bursts assaulted her, followed by a low, gravelly voice.

_"Incoming communication via InMarSat B. British Telecommunications Satellite service and tech requisitioned by Department of Defense. 502 bit encryption. Line cleared for TS/SCI data transfer. Call request for Marshall, K. Corporal, USMC. To accept, press one or say yes-"_

Cheeks crimson and tears pricking the corners of her eyes, Rapunzel croaked warbly. "**Yes.**"

Static. Static. Three clicks, four beeps, and then...silence.

In that silence, Rapunzel's heart hammered away madly, and she couldn't help but lay down on the roof of the building. Dizzy with apprehension.

Down on the street below, the garbage truck's forklift groaned as it hefted a dumpster overhead. Busted televisions crashed down, glass tubes exploding and screens shattering.

And at the very end, a static-distorted voice.

"Corona? Are you...smashing something over there?"

Huddled in her blanket, Rapunzel bawled for a solid minute.

"Kiiiida I miss youuuu!"

* * *

**_Mania - October 2016_**

It was shortly after ten o'clock Thursday morning, and Anna was just finishing up shelving the last stack of new sheet music in the choir storage room. Standing on top of an old, metal stool, she meticulously scanned up and down the wall-sized shelf unit, and swapped out old Italian songbooks for new Italian songbooks. The task had taken her most of her post-choir classroom time, and while she hadn't had much of a chance to look in on Saffron's independent research study directly, the two kept up a regular back-and-forth that let Anna know her friend wasn't slacking off.

Thusly, she was caught off-guard when the storage room door creaked open behind her...and Beatrice spoke up.

"Hey, Miss...Arendelle. Do you have a minute?"

No sooner did Anna turn around, then she knew something was wrong. A furrowed brow, pursed lips, and several books tightly clasped to a green blouse. "What's wrong, Beatrice? You look spooked."

Shuffling awkwardly, Beatrice glanced to either side several times, before clearing her throat and staring down at her sneakers. "Do you think Saffron was...off, today? In her independent study, I mean."

Anna pursed her lips, one hand brushing the shelf as she stepped down from the stool. "I don't think so." Vague unease settled in the pit of her stomach. "She seemed...busy. Working, I guess? Why? Bee, what's wrong?"

Upon hearing the nickname she had given Anna permission to use, Beatrice's shoulders slumped, and she nudged the door closed behind her with a foot. "I was picking up some stuff from the library for AP Government. And...Kazuki was there with her Statistics class. She was...really hyper. Moving around a lot, helping **everyone** with their assignments?" Swallowing thickly around the sudden lump in her throat, Beatrice stared down at her AP Government textbook and caught her breath. "I...it's hard to tell…"

Eyes brightening, Anna nodded slowly, and closed the distance between them. "What's mania...and what's not?"

At that, Beatrice quirked her mouth into an uneasy grimace...and nodded in return. "I didn't want to just jump in and ask. Check her meds and stuff. Make her, you know...uncomfortable about it around other people. When does it cross that line?" At length, her arms slackened, and her books dangled down against her blue jeans. "Like...I **want** to help...but I can't always tell…"

Anna hummed in understanding, taking a moment to peek through the far window. _Bannon's out right now. Okay then. _She reached out, clapped Beatrice's shoulder once, then pulled back awkwardly. "I can go take a look. Play it super low key." After a moment, she squeezed her student's shoulder again and mustered an encouraging smile. "Better safe than sorry. You can always come to me if you're worried about her."

Sighing breathily, Beatrice let her head lazily roll from left to right and front to back. She managed a weak smile in return. "Thanks. Do you...should I come with?"

Anna was already moving towards the door, eyes flicking down the hall. "Why don't you go let the nurse know. She'll want to be kept in the loop with this."

Brisk nods were traded, and seconds later, Beatrice went left and Anna went right. The former moved with less sluggish steps as relief tickled her belly. The latter grimaced; each step feeling heavier than the last, but still moving with a sense of urgency.

_Taking care of a friend is a team effort._

"Step deviation, yeah? Where _i_ equals height of the class. Not the height of me, which is like four feet and half a bean."

"Oh, I see where you did the thingie here. Third quartile. You wanna subtract the cumulative frequency in everything **before** that for the numerator. From the continuous data...know what, better I just scribble it out. Clearly cannot word today."

"Don't stress, Bruce. Deviation formulas ate my soul for five hundred years. I'll put together a super cute study card with all of them on it for you. Trade it for a Pinkie Pie in art class later? Bodacious!"

Saffron was a blur, hustling from table to table in the library. From day one, she had been named teacher's assistant in the Statistics class, and that Thursday she took her duties extra seriously. With each fellow student, she pointed to formulas with unconcealed excitement and whispered rapid-fire encouragement with a squeak.

Edging up to the window on the front door, it didn't take Anna long to come to her conclusion.

_Don't worry, Saf. We're here._

Only after Anna pointed out Saffron's manic behavior, did the librarian take notice. The old lady waited until Anna had backed out of the library, before ringing a little brass bell and calling out softly. "Miss Kazuki? You have a visitor waiting outside."

Grinning blithely, Saffron scooped up **her** Statistics book and flitted past the librarian with a sharp salute and whispered thanks.

_"I thought...just for one day. Just one day of not being mud-brains."_

Sniffles and hiccups, which quickly devolved into squeaky sobs.

_"I didn't feel it. I...I **don't** feel it. You're sure I was really…"_

A statistics book hit the floor, worksheets scattering. Swallowing thickly, Saffron dropped to the linoleum floor and tried to scoop them up. Her hands wouldn't stop shaking.

_"They weren't really mad though, right? Maybe I can just go back."_

Another croaky sob as Anna's arm wrapped around twitching shoulders.

_"Was I bad...in independent study, too?"_

Mere steps from the nurse's office, Saffron turned and mashed her tear-streaked face against Anna's collar.

_"I'll...be good. I'll...sit...and be so quiet."_

A moment later, Saffron stood in the doorway of the nurse's office. She didn't have it in her to make eye contact with Beatrice, as her eyes were locked on the orange bottle her friend held. Cap missing and empty. The last time Saffron had seen that bottle, was hours earlier in the girls' bathroom as she overturned it and dropped it into a trashcan.

Another miserable hiccup.

_"No days off. Sorry for being trouble. Sorry for…"_

The rest of Saffron's blubbered apology was cut short as Beatrice snatched her by the hand and tugged her through the nurse's office and into an exam room. The older student managed one last, relieved glance in Anna's direction, before disappearing.

_I couldn't have done that alone. Thank you._

Only when Anna's phone buzzed with a text message did she realize she had lost all track of time. Hauling ass down the hall, she shot Korra a quick, reassuring message.

_'Sorry, teacher overtime. On my way.'_

Back at the other end of the hallway, a teacher Anna didn't know shouted in her direction.

"Teachers don't get to run in the hallways, either!"

Despite everything, Anna barked out a weary laugh...and slowed to a brisk power walk.

_We all deal with setbacks, Saf. You aren't alone._

* * *

**_Text - May 2016_**

[Chickie]: _message 2 bears smells like feet lmao_

[Me]: _fob is the toe gunk between message 2 bears feet_

[Chickie]: _bears dont have feet_

[Me]: _its not even lunch yet and ur already tying one on? Lol_

[Chickie]: _my feet look like bear feet right now_

[Me]: _shaddap, u have fine feet chiki_

[Chickie]: _fine an busted feets after all the pedaling i do for my new job. too tired 2 visit u guys and blast srar lolololll_

[Me]: _u ok? u looked weird the other day_

[Chickie]: _flatterer_

[Me]: _deflector_

[Chickie]: _u know somebodys counting the days til their 18th bday rite? _

[Me]: _anNA_

[Chickie]: _ur day of reckoning approacheth lolz_

[Me]: _lmfao. ill have what ur havin chiki. c u 2moro_

[Chickie]: _the gAY OF RECKONING_

* * *

**_Prep - August 2016_**

From his stool behind the counter at _The Witching Hour_, Eugene glanced up. He brightened immediately as Esmerelda passed over a piping hot cup of tea. One sip and the truckload of honey she had poured into it was obvious, and he blubbered out his thanks alongside an A-OK sign. "Enough honey to stun an army of pancreases. Thanks, Ez."

Chuckling fondly, Esmerelda batted a hand, then circled around the counter. She got there just in time for the Skype call with Anna and Elsa to un-lag.

Anna clapped her hands together and dropped to her knees, face taking up most of the screen. "Ez, I miss your honey-drowned tea!" More laughter all around, and Anna giggled unabashedly as she flopped back onto the sofa next to her sister. "Alright, we're safe to start party plotting."

Toying with the hemp necklace against her collar, Esmerelda cocked an eyebrow. "You're sure she isn't just going to pop right back in? We **all** know how crafty our Rapunzel is."

At that, Elsa giggled and furrowed her brow with several guilty creases. "I gave her a ludicrously long shopping list. We're fine." She regarded Eugene warmly, while absentmindedly sliding an arm around Anna's shoulders. "Your dad is okay with using the cabin for the party?"

Eugene batted a hand nonchalantly, clearly perked up quite a bit at the extreme honey-tea he was sipping. "No problem. He just asked for some party pictures. Probably misses her. I'll take care of it."

Nodding along, Elsa swallowed thickly, and hoped her guilty discomfort wasn't showing. She was content to listen as Anna, Esmerelda, and Eugene spitballed party ideas.

_From everything I know, it sounds like they were a great pair. Couple. I...have to wonder if Punzie ever thinks about trying again. If that's something Eugene ever thinks about. If, if, if...oh, this is silly. Why am **I** all bedutzed about this?! I…_

Suddenly quite self conscious of her rosy cheeks, Elsa's eyes flicked this way and that, in search of anything she could use as a distraction.

Elsa found it...in the form of Anna sighing happily, then resting her head against Elsa's shoulder. Only **then** did Elsa realize **her** right hand had a firm grasp on Anna's opposite shoulder.

Yelping hotly, Elsa whirled around and barreled over the back of the sofa. She crashed to the floor, tumbled once, and mashed her face up against the floor-to-ceiling window with a miserable groan.

Eugene shouted.

Esmerelda accidentally lunged forward and knocked her laptop off of the sales counter.

Anna screamed, blindly shoved the coffee table halfway across the living room, and flopped against the back of the sofa.

"Elsa?!"

A miserable, flustered groan. Face mashed against glass, Elsa mumbled hotly.

"It was...a **mouse-cramp.**"

_I was just holding her like it was nothing! Like...she was everything._

_ Bad hand. In front of other people like that. Naughty!_

* * *

**_Dancing - October 2016_**

The bouncer at _Two Turtle Doves _triple-checked the list of specially invited guests. Flabbergasted for a good ten seconds, he finally looked up, drew a giant check mark next to the block of names, and addressed the crowd at the front of the VIP line.

"Eight special guests for tonight's DJ, Blue Dragon. Wow, eight...alright, everybody in."

Merida and Chelsea led the way, all smugly proud grins as they breezed past the main line and into the strobelight-bathed club. Anna and Elsa came next, both trying extra hard not to seem **too** attached to each other. Korra and Asami came next, the latter letting out a relieved sigh once she was out of the open air.

Swallowing thickly, Korra reached out and tangled her fingers with Asami's. Her throat was dry, but she still spoke earnestly. "Thanks for coming tonight. I'm...really proud of you?" Her praise ended with a pitchy squeak, and she blushed as she immediately questioned her choice of words.

Asami, however, lit up and latched onto Korra's bare arm. Her cheeks darkened and her smile was tender as she leaned in and pecked her girlfriend's also-crimson cheek. "That means a lot. I've been wanting to go dancing with you for awhile."

Bringing up the rear, Beezus and Ramona were plenty comfortable with loosely linked arms, and the older woman smirked wryly as she ducked down to whisper to her sister. "Your new friends are...exciting!"

Ramona cackled gleefully, then wiggled their joined arms. "And they can be your friends, too, for the low low price of…" Unintelligible muttering followed.

Cheeks exploding with a rosy glow, Beezus narrowed her eyes and playfully swatted her sister's shoulder. "Behave."

Up ahead, Merida and Chelsea had crossed into the upper deck restaurant overlooking the dance floor below. Their eyes twinkled, with breaths coming fast and shallow. They didn't even notice Anna come up behind them and pat them on the back.

"He looks really good out there, doesn't he?"

It was all Merida could do to nod and suck in a quick breath. She hadn't realized she had been sniffling for the last ten seconds. When she brushed at the corner of an eye, Anna didn't say a word.

Chelsea did, but her attention was already directed at the bar, where Lars was juggling festive bottles of alcohol and mixing complicated drinks without breaking a sweat. Prancing over to the bar with a proud grin, Chelsea waved her under-21 wristband in the air and hollered.

"Look at my big bro go! Making mom proud...now please make me something yummy!"

Armed with one lemonade each, Anna, Merida, Chelsea, and Ramona made their way across the dance floor to refresh Hiccup...and bug him, too. The moment he spotted his friends making their way through the crowd, he put on a pre-recorded track and made a half-hearted attempt at cleaning up his DJ table.

It was already pretty clean, anyway.

Merida was the first one to break through the dance floor mob, her glass of lemonade held high. Her mind raced with a hundred different ways to greet her now wildly successful friend, but they all fled from her the moment she saw Hiccup take off his Blue Dragon headpiece. Hair an absolute mess, cheeks rosy and warm, and sweat beading on his forehead...and through it all, Hiccup's elated grin told the whole story.

For a moment, it took Merida's breath away.

_He really loves this._

Chuckling awkwardly, Hiccup held out a fist and waggled it. "Finally done training the newbie, huh? I figured it'd take a month or two 'til I saw you out here. Sorry, I know I'm kind of a sweaty mess over here and it's hell just keeping my **gear** clean and…"

Flabbergasted, Merida grabbed a nearby coaster and set her lemonade gift down. Then, she couldn't be certain, but she **thought** she felt a smile tugging at her cheeks. At last, she spotted her friend's offered fist, and bumped it with hers. Swallowing thickly, Merida leaned across the desk and squeezed Hiccup's left shoulder. She craned her neck as far as she could, until her mouth was almost brushing his ear. She had to get close; her cheeks were already burning up from the raw honesty of her muttered praise.

"You're killing it here. I'm so fuckin' proud of you."

A warbly laugh. A sniffle. A hand on Merida's left shoulder. A self conscious, bashful reply.

"Coming from you, that means...everything. Thanks."

Seconds later, Anna arrived with Chelsea and Ramona in tow. She presented three more glasses of lemonade, and asked in trade to be let on whatever secret her two good friends had just shared.

Suddenly bashful, Merida waved her arms frantically in the air and instructed everybody to fuck off and go dance. Hiccup chuckled bashfully, then diverted everyone's attention. First, to meeting Ramona...and afterwards, to showing off his top of the line DJ gear.

Everyone was duly impressed.

From the get-go, Beezus and Elsa were quite content to relax at their group's corner table with drinks in hand. Korra and Asami relaxed there as well for the first twenty minutes, and even though Korra didn't quite follow the in-depth discussion about city libraries and the nightmares they presented a city planner, she still smiled and sipped her drink and nodded along.

In fact, Korra blushed when she realized they had gone to the club to **dance**...and it was Asami who abruptly dropped her end of the conversation to squeeze her girlfriend's bicep and bump hip against hip.

"I wore this dress expecting to get twirled. Do the honors?"

With an eager nod, Korra bashfully excused the both of them, and stumbled out of her seat. With Asami clinging to her right arm, Korra swore she was going to trip over her own two feet every several steps. Until a suddenly bashful and intimate whisper tickled her ear.

"That was corny. I'm a **really** bad dancer. I don't mind if you laugh."

And just like that, Korra relaxed with a laugh that shook her belly. She squeezed Asami's hand and smiled crookedly. "We can be bad, **together.**"

Elsa couldn't help but stare as Korra and Asami disappeared into the crowd. She sipped her own lemonade, rested her chin against a palm...and promptly blushed when she realized Beezus' eyes were on her.

Grinning cheekily, Beezus looked away and shrugged. "I'm a people-watcher, too. It's...nice."

At that, Elsa let out a relieved giggle. Her fingertips were cold and wet from her glass of lemonade, and she took a moment to brush them against her rosy cheeks. "It feels good to see other people living. Enjoying...like that."

Licking her lips awkwardly, Beezus glanced across the room, then opened her mouth...but promptly pursed her lips again.

Elsa arched an eyebrow and leaned in, clearly curious. "See somebody interesting?"

Shooting another stare over Elsa's right shoulder, Beezus quirked her lips into a wry smirk. She shrugged again, then leaned in with a conspiratorial mutter. "Too bad your cousin couldn't come tonight, huh?"

At the mention of Rapunzel's name, Elsa nodded automatically...then did a quick blink and double take. "Yeah, too bad that...wait, what?"

Beezus' grin grew as a playful twinkle lit up her eyes. "You've got company."

Elsa couldn't help but smirk cluelessly in response. She leaned back a bit, one eyebrow arched, but before she could reply, somebody behind her spoke up...in what she'd later describe as the _most fake French accent ever._

"You are most certainly the beautifulest woman here. Comme un savoureux bloc de fromage." With her hair wrapped up neatly in a blue and green beanie, a short, black dress, red slippers, and a red silk scarf, Rapunzel's forced accent was the cherry on top of her disguise. She licked her lips, kissed her thumb and index finger, and gestured in Elsa's direction, before turning to Beezus with a sly wink. "May I borrow...your friend?"

It only took a quick, sidelong glance for Beezus to spot Elsa's _deer-in-the-headlights_, slack-jawed stare. Chuckling warmly, she nudged Elsa's shoulder and nodded. "She's all yours, Miss…?"

"Marguierite. Enchente." With a neat little bow and flourish, Rapunzel held out a hand.

Despite her dry mouth, hammering heart, and senses on overdrive...Elsa directed a doe-eyed stare up at her cousin. Trusting and loving, she placed her hand in Rapunzel's and mustered a challenging smile in return.

"Well, then. Lead the way..._Marguierite._"

Chelsea had started a radical dance circle right in front of Hiccup's DJ spot. Hiccup was having a blast giving Merida basic instruction on how to work the equipment. After several songs, Korra and Asami joined them, clinging together and both rosy-faced from affectionate laughter.

Ramona and Anna returned to the table to keep Beezus company, but only after stopping at the bar for three more lemonades and begging Lars for a bowl of olives. He happily complied, and Ramona shot Anna a playful grin as they headed back to the table.

"Bee loves her some olives."

At that, Anna chuckled warmly. _Hey, that's what I call Saffron's friend._

Beezus thanked Anna for the drink, and blew a messy raspberry at Ramona...but she still ate the olives. "You are **so** in for it when we get home."

Striking an expression of mock-fear, Ramona elbowed Anna and chuckled. "Oh no, I'm **so** in for it!"

The next few seconds would be a scene Anna would end up replaying over and over again her head the next day. Even as she laughed along with Ramona, she still caught sight of Beezus' quick glances left and right. Left again, and right again after that. Hand in hand. Tongue brushing against lips.

With a motion that seemed to come as naturally as breathing, Anna casually leaned over the table and rested her chin against a palm. Shoulders rolled back, head up, and back muscles stretching.

_Privacy for friends._

In a split second, a shared glance of understanding passed between Anna and Beezus. A moment later, Beezus ducked her head and drew Ramona's hand to her lips. A brief yet firm kiss, followed by Beezus' hushed, insistent taunt.

"You are **so** in for it."

At that, Ramona shivered. Suddenly self conscious, she shot a glance back at Anna...and promptly slunk down in her seat with cheeks ablaze upon finding her friend staring knowingly. Ramona giggled again, brow furrowed, and squeezed her sister's hand underneath the table. Her other hand patted Anna's knee, stare open and vulnerable.

"She catches on quick, huh?"

Beezus hummed lightly, thumb massaging the top of Ramona's left hand. "She does at that. Her sister, too." Eyes lighting up as she spotted Elsa and Rapunzel incognito across the dance floor, Beezus' smile grew. "And Rapunzel's got the scene locked down."

The mention of Rapunzel's name drew a wistful smile to Anna's face, but she quickly faltered as she whirled around in surprise. "Wait, Elsa isn't here. Is she out...dancing...with…" Mouth agape, it was all Anna could do to stare and catch glimpses of her sister. "Who?!" Arms draped over the shoulders of a short, beanie-wearing woman in a black dress.

Mouth suddenly dry, Anna muttered, awestruck. "Who the...fuck...is that?"

Several songs later, Elsa dumbly realized Rapunzel had danced her right over to the ladies' restroom. Hands trailed up and down her bare forearms, and in a thrilling moment of open affection, Elsa clung to Rapunzel and whispered earnestly.

"That was...very cool. Really...**nice.**"

At that, Rapunzel chuckled throatily, fingertips trailing down until she grasped her cousin's pale wrists and squeezed gently. "Yep. I think _Marguierite _digs you, too...Nerdface."

Thumbs pressed against the inside of Elsa's palms, then rubbed gently, and she couldn't hold back a sweet shiver. Leaning down to brush her cheek against Rapunzel's, it was only then that Elsa spotted the little backpack her girlfriend had been wearing the whole time.

_Right, and I didn't notice that before because...boobies. Go me._

Another happy giggle spilled from Rapunzel's lips as she felt strong arms wrap around her waist and pull her close. "I think it's time to pull out **another** getup. You don't mind me saying that Anna's looking hot tonight, too...right?"

Elsa barked out a dry laugh, nodding slowly. "You know I agree with you. You've...really got **another** outfit in there?"

With one last squeeze, Rapunzel pulled away, and pressed a kiss to each of Elsa's rosy cheeks. She cocked an eyebrow and grinned slyly. "Baby, I came prepared to please my ladies."

With that, the pair split up. When Elsa returned to the table, she hadn't even thought to consider Anna's reaction to her mystery dance partner. Elsa, however, was so full-up with affection and adrenaline from her own dance floor adventure, that she sidled right up against Anna and snuggled warmly.

"You and me...we're really lucky. Have fun out there."

Anna was slack-jawed, red-faced, and at a loss for words as Elsa nuzzled against her. Scant minutes later, she had only just found her voice again, when a black-haired, bell-bottom jeans-wearing beauty flitted out from the dancing crowd and swept her right off of her feet.

"_Octavia._ Show me a good time, hottie?"

Breathless and thoughts racing, it didn't click for Anna until hands slid down over her hips and came to rest in her jeans back pockets. And squeezed playfully. With that, Anna chuckled in relief and ducked her head down with a challenging whisper.

"This was your plan all along, huh? P, you little shit...I love you."

Not wasting one more second, Anna wrapped an arm firmly around Rapunzel's waist and spun her with gusto. The dizzy, affectionate laugh Anna got in reply lit up her whole body.

_Lucky luckier luckiest._

* * *

**_Testing - October 2016_**

PYNK, one of San Francisco's treatment and testing centers for women, had Rapunzel on file. They knew that, come hell or high water, she and her friends would show up twice yearly to get the full battery of STI tests. The third Saturday in April and October were reserved for her and any number of folks showing up with her.

This year, she was out to break all the records...and sent out the word to all of her friends. Some, not even in the area.

Only two things could get Esmerelda up and out of bed on the third Saturday of October. Number one, the smell of an enormous western omelet Cipher had cooking on the stove. Number two, a predictable yet still enthusiastic text message from Rapunzel.

_'Testing day at PYNK! The Goddess says getting regularly poked by a trained healthcare professional is...healthy! TESTING DAY!'_

It was pouring down rain in Baden-Baden, Germany. Having just finished sealing the roof of a new house only hours earlier, Kida and her new friends from Habitat for Humanity were just sitting down to dinner...when her phone buzzed.

_'We'll miss you at PYNK, Ki-bear...but find a place to get tested out there! How many sweet, naive farm-hands and wealthy countesses have you bedded? Are **you** a countess yet? Get thy fine ass tested!'_

She cooed affectionately at Rapunzel's thoughtful message, and responded with a

heart...and a saucy down-shirt photo just for fun.

It was a rare Saturday morning that saw Merida not only awake, but already at the shop and unpacking a shipment of vinyl singles. Her phone buzzed, and she only glanced briefly at the message...it was enough to set her cheeks ablaze.

_'PYNK TESTING TODAY! I saw how many cutie pies were buying you drinks at the club that other night. I ain't saying, I'm just saying...plus maybe you'll get a free hot dog! Wink wink, nudge nudge.'_

At eight am sharp, Chelsea breezed into the shop, still in her red and white Hello Kitty pajamas. She offered a sleepy grin and held up her phone, one eyebrow arched. "Does Rapunzel **always** get this antsy about getting checked?"

_'Hop on your boss's back and ride on down to PYNK today. Get on board that sexy testing train!'_

Merida chuckled shyly, insisting it was better just to give in and get tested...even if one hadn't had any kind of action in almost a year. She shouldered her backpack, grabbed the shop keys, and hopped over the counter. "Anyway, last time I didn't show up, Punza hounded me every day for a month. If it wasn't so daggone weird...it'd be kinda sweet."

Having made the decision to get her testing done while she was in her _relax-mode_, Mulan flitted about her apartment with her hair pulled into a messy bun, plaid pajama pants, and her favorite Dungeons and Dragons t-shirt. She couldn't help but wonder if her parrot had snuck out of his cage and checked Rapunzel's message before she herself got the chance to. His cry echoed her exact words.

_'Get tested, get a treat! Get a treat, get tested!'_

"Get tested, get a treat! Get a treat, get tested! Squawk!"

Ramona was wedged in the back of the closet of the master bedroom she shared with her sister. Several boxes surrounded her, and she spent her morning digging through old drawings of feet she and her father had done when she was little. She was quite sure it was going to be a never-ending task, and groaned with relief when Beezus called to her from the kitchen.

"Rapunzel's inviting us out for STI testing today. Well, I can't think of a more fun afternoon...**oh**, and she's bringing brownies. Hmm. Regular **and** sugar free? Isn't she just the sweetest thing."

Barking out a laugh, Ramona's muffled voice fired back. "Okay. I just...just want to find this one...specific...foot. Argh!"

Even Korra got texted a reminder, and she made an early morning of it by taking Asami out to a pre-dawn breakfast nearby.

_'Dates at PYNK are guaranteed to impress! Knock out those icky infections with a fierce one-two testing punch!'_

It was then that Korra realized, as she stood at the corner of Sweet Maple and spotted her girlfriend down the sidewalk...that Asami barely offered the sky a cursory glance.

Her smile was relaxed and effortless, and that's when it struck Korra.

_The gulls don't come in until well after morning. Maybe this time...yeah, this is the **best** time for her to get outside._

With that realization filling Korra with renewed warmth and affection, she couldn't help but wrap Asami in a firm embrace and lift the older woman right off of her feet. The pleased hum Korra got in return was music to her ears, and the two shared a lingering kiss before heading inside for breakfast.

Asami was quite adamant about eating at Sweet Maple, too. "I hear their bacon is...legendary."

Korra couldn't help but smile goofily in return as she mentally ticked one more box under her girlfriend's name.

_Gets fucking adorable about bacon. Cute. Help._

Somewhere in rural Portland, Oregon. A farming commune.

_'SAR! Stop picking beets and stuff for five minutes and go get tested! You know I only bug you because I caaare 3'_

Anna and Elsa, of course, received their testing reminders by way of hushed, loving whispers as sunlight flooded in from the guest room across the hall.

"PYNK testing dates are so friggin' romantic. Let's...do...it."

Warm breath against Elsa's right ear made her squirm, and she automatically rolled over and slung a leg around Rapunzel's waist. "Hmm...cuddle me first?"

Fifteen minutes later, Rapunzel had managed to slip out of Elsa's grasp...and crawl her way over to where Anna was drooling on a pillow.

"Oh, baby. Testing at PYNK. It gets me...so **hot**…"

Mid-snore, Anna broke out in a fit of giggles, and she was clearly more awake than her sister as she flopped right over and trapped Rapunzel in a tickle attack. Her whole body sang with warmth as she made her cousin howl...and taunted her mercilessly.

"Ohh, P wants to get poked? Poke! Poke! Pokety pokety jab jab jab!"

By the time Rapunzel **also** managed to escape Anna's hold, she was breathless, rosy-cheeked, and panting. Hauling herself up against the doorway, Rapunzel slid her hands up and down the wooden siding and purred suggestively.

"Testing day, lovies. Mama takes care of her butts."

Before fleeing to snag a shower first, Rapunzel set up a next-week reminder for testing for all the guys in her life.

With soap running down into her eyes, Rapunzel squealed and fumbled her way out of the shower. Back to her phone.

_'Mels! We're getting STI testing done this afternoon at PYNK and it's never too early to start. In case you want to see how it works. Or just delete this so I don't get in trouble with your parents. TESTING!'_

Wedged between a Qdoba and a Footlocker on Fremont Street, the _PYNK Health and Wellness Center for Women_ was easy to spot. Hanging out over the sidewalk was a circular, neon sign lit up in red, pink, and purple, directing visitors in through a rainbow-striped doorway.

The center itself was small; a main lobby and a handful of exam rooms. Most visitors who signed in at the desk were able to get their blood drawn and basic innoculations given right there on the spot. Those needing swabs or more in-depth exams were taken to one of the back rooms. That Saturday, staff had set up a long, fold-out table along the far wall, knowing full well it would be used.

At noon sharp, Rapunzel burst into the center, wearing green coveralls and glittery fairy wings. "Good day, lovelies! Blessed be, happy Saturday, your hard work makes my Goddess just bust with joy." In her arms were stacked four large boxes of baked goods, and she wasted no time setting them all out on the nearby table...before flitting around the lobby and handing out treats to the volunteers.

Several older women were chatting by a glass case loaded with framed pictures, and they all laughed warmly when Rapunzel ushered them over to the treats table. "And we should have drinks coming...sometime?"

Just then, both Anna and Elsa showed up, rosy-cheeked and a bit winded. One hefted a case of soda cans onto the table, while the other set down gallons of iced tea and cups. Grinning in exasperation, Anna reached out and flicked her cousin's shoulder.

"And that's my workout for the day. You are deceptively quick there, P."

Clapping her hands over Anna's right hand, Rapunzel gave a vigorous shake, before gesturing over to the shot station. "And lookie-loo, they've got a new volunteer! Trained in medical stuff and everything!"

Seated by the window and still wearing her dark blue scrubs from her nursing shift that ended an hour earlier at Mark Zuckerberg Hospital, Lynsey made quick work of vaccinations for Hepatitis A, B, HPV, and simple flu shots. She kept the inoculation line moving quickly, with the only holdups being when somebody requested to have their blood drawn for testing.

Blushing lightly, Anna turned around and leaned against Rapunzel. She spoke quietly, with a hint of discomfort. "I haven't seen her, **or** talked to her, since...the hospital."

At that, Rapunzel squeezed Anna's opposite shoulder, then rubbed vigorously. "You don't have to tell her any more than you're comfortable with."

Lips pursed, Anna nodded shortly, then managed a little smile. "I'm...gonna thank her at least. Definitely." With that, she whirled back around, and marched over to the end of the inoculation line.

Elsa, having already signed both herself, Anna, and Rapunzel in, sidled up next to Rapunzel and muttered in approval. "Nursing shifts are already very long. She still makes time to be here."

It was clear that after twelve hours of working with a sometimes-fake smile, Lynsey was pretty flat and reserved. Rapunzel couldn't help but chuckle softly, rubbing shoulders with Elsa as she did. "She wants to help. Remind me to set aside a brownie plate just for her, yeah?"

Humming to herself, Elsa nodded, then couldn't help but keep watching as Anna took a seat opposite her ex-girlfriend and the two fell into hushed conversation. Moments later, with cheeks pink and realizing she was straining to hear **anything**, Elsa bashfully excused herself and stalked back over to the snack table.

Her attention was mercifully snatched right then, when Merida and Chelsea made the scene.

"Yo, Elsa! You the official brownie guard? Neato."

One by one and two by two, their friends showed up, signed in, got their blood drawn, and those who wanted flu shots got them. Most balked upon discovering Rapunzel had already paid their fees, but she wouldn't accept any pushback, instead pushing them right over to the snack table.

When Melanie showed up, she was clearly overwhelmed from minute one, and Rapunzel hooked her up with the friendliest volunteer for a tour of the facility.

Mulan was the last to show up, and no sooner did she greet Elsa, then she made a beeline right for the snack table. Perplexed, Elsa followed.

"Vaccinations and blood draw is...over there. And nice jammies." After getting nothing in reply, not even a laugh, Elsa grimaced and leaned in a bit closer. "Something wrong?"

Plucking a sugar-free brownie from its box, Mulan fiddled with the pastry until it began to crumble apart. She grumbled self consciously, snatched a napkin, and secured her mess...before meeting Elsa's eyes bashfully. "I...kind of like her?"

Eyes flicking back and forth, Elsa did a double and then a triple take. Her eyebrows shot up. "Anna's old girlfriend? **I mean**, Lynsey?"

Cheeks pinking, Mulan gave a startled hop and bobbled her mess of a brownie. "**Oh.** I did not know that."

Elsa let out a sharp breath, clapped her hand over her mouth, and cringed self consciously. "I don't know why I said that. I mean, it's true...but completely irrelevant. Totally." She turned around slowly, suddenly struck by the outlandish notion that if she moved slow enough, nobody would see her. "You...like her?"

At that, Mulan puffed out her rosy cheeks and stared down at her fuzzy slippers. "Back when I visited Anna in the hospital. Had lunch downstairs in the cafeteria." An uncertain hum followed, and Mulan only continued when Elsa gently bumped shoulders with her. "She was opposite me at the salad bar, and...I just **stared.** Like a...a dummy."

Shrugging lightly, Elsa squeezed her friend's shoulder comfortingly. "That's not so bad. It's...people watching."

With one final groan, Mulan pursed her lips and trilled them. "Then I tripped. Pulled down the whole salad dressing section. It was, like we say, a critical failure." She couldn't help but brush a hand against her messy up-do, suddenly quite regretting not having dressed up a bit. Shoving a large chunk of brownie into her mouth, Mulan turned around and scowled pathetically. "She is pretty. I am going home. Next week will be fine for testing."

Suddenly, Rapunzel popped up between Elsa and Mulan, eyes wide and curious smile growing by the second. "Wait, you **like** Lynsey?"

Letting out a strangled, brownie-muffled squeak, Mulan whirled around...and bits of brownie went flying. **_?!_**

Visibly sagging with relief at the intrusion, Elsa tugged on the suspenders of Rapunzel's coveralls and nodded emphatically. "That's what she said, yeah. Yeah!"

This time, Mulan's groan was twice as distressed as she whirled back around to glare at Elsa. She finally remembered to chew, and did so before inhaling brownie became a problem. **_?!_**

Looking back to the inoculation station, Rapunzel's face brightened even more when she spotted Anna rubbing the little bandage around her forearm...and heading back over to the snack table. With a little hop, Rapunzel waved eagerly, and did her best whisper-shout. "Nanners! C'mere!"

At that point, Mulan was clearly resigned to her fate, as she ate the rest of her brownie in silence and scuffed her fuzzy slippers against the floor.

The snap of latex gloves.

"Arm, please."

Rote repetition of questions. Tone: deathly bored.

"Have you ever had blood drawn before? Are you scared of needles? Are you allergic to anything? Have you ever fainted from getting blood drawn? Have you eaten or drank anything in the last two hours?"

Eyes downcast and cheeks crimson, Mulan croaked out a reply. "Well. I had one of...of those…"

Not even bothering to look up, Lynsey slid in the little needle and interjected. "Sugarless brownies don't count."

Between the _tick-tock_ of the nearby clock on the wall, the random chatter of friends all around, and not at all discreet stares from Elsa, Anna, and Rapunzel...the whole blood draw and the flu shot that followed passed in a blur. The next Mulan knew, a spongy, blue bandage had been wrapped around her forearm.

_Well, maybe it's for the best. I did not make the...best...first impression._

With a shyly mumbled _thanks_, Mulan shuffled off her seat...and promptly fainted.

Eyes fluttering open, the first thing Mulan noticed was the cool, crisp pillow against the back of her neck.

A wet washcloth brushed against her cheeks and forehead.

An amused voice, tinged with relief.

"That day...at the caf? I was running to help with a GSW. Uh...gunshot wound." Eyes flicking down and cheeks rosy, Lynsey scooted her chair a bit closer to the cot before double checking the hydration IV running into Mulan's right forearm. "Otherwise, I would've stayed to help clean you up." The nurse chuckled weakly, soaked the washcloth in a nearby metal basin, and draped it back over Mulan's forehead. "Dressing thief. You back with me, now?"

At that, Mulan croaked out a self conscious laugh, fingers and toes curling as she stared up at the bright overhead lights in the exam room. "Well, since I cannot embarrass myself any more...get lunch with me later?"

Humming thoughtfully, Lynsey used a gloved finger to brush Mulan's wet, matted bangs back along her hairline. "Any other day, Ranchy." Tired eyes crinkled with amusement. "Not gonna lie...long shift today. But you **are** a cutie pie."

Another bashful giggle, and Mulan cupped her hand over her mouth as she yawned. "I am a mess of a pie today." Seconds later, the memory of eating pie with Elsa came back to her...and all of a sudden, Mulan felt better in every way. "Can I...give you my number?"

Eyes twinkling, Lynsey checked Mulan's pulse, and couldn't help the smirk that followed. "You like _Scrubs_?"

Lips pursed into a bashful smile, Mulan fiddled with the drawstrings on her pajama pants.

"I like **your** scrubs."

* * *

**_Log - July 2016_**

The girls had been in Rome for ten days, and that night was one of Anna's worst. After dinner, she had wordlessly trudged upstairs to her separate room, where she laid down. Four hours of tossing and turning. Sweat-drenched, muscles taut and quivering no matter how much water she drank. Muffled curses shrieked into a pillow.

That night, Rapunzel was out cold by nine. Elsa stayed up much later, hard at work on fireplace designs for Kristoff back home. She heard each muffled curse, and her toes curled every time Anna thrashed upstairs. Swallowing thickly, but determined to respect her sister's space in that moment, Elsa returned to her blueprint sketch.

She didn't hear Anna's slow trudge down the hall and down the stairs. She didn't hear the door opening or closing.

But Elsa knew things were worse than normal...when unmistakable **_thunk thunk thunk_** of an axe against a log lit up her ears. Ivan's words from a week ago stayed with Elsa, so she was mildly comforted by the fact that she knew what her sister was doing.

_'So Anna's biker friend suggests hitting a tire with a hammer if she needs to blow off steam? Well, I'm sorry to say we don't have any tires at the moment. What we **do** have, stacked on the right side of the back lot, is a crazy bunch of logs. All waiting to be hacked into firewood. I usually get through enough by the fall to keep our neighbors' hearths warm and toasty all winter long...but if she wants to take a whack at it for any reason...have at it.'_

**_Thunk. Thunk. Thunk._**

Pencil still in one hand and ruler in the other, Elsa tip-toed down the upstairs hall. The sound of Rapunzel's wet snores brought a smile to Elsa's face, but she kept right on going.

_Just a peek. She's been at it for almost an hour._

Brushing one hand over the rumpled bed sheets, Elsa blushed. Damp spots everywhere. For a brief moment, the idea of _sniffing_ them flitted through her mind. She immediately cringed and shuffled over to the far window.

_That would be...a bit much._

Forehead pressed against the cool glass, Elsa spied her sister almost immediately. In black pajama pants and a red bra, Anna methodically moved a log onto the old, oak stump, and split it neatly with one quick swing. Every so often, anyway...most of the time her axe ended up wedged halfway down in the log.

Each time, it caused Anna's temper to boil over. Low, grunted curses, as she squatted down and spread her feet apart more. Up came the axe, log still attached, and with a groan she'd bring it back down with a sharp **_crack._**

Two or three of those swings usually split any log, and after a few moments of staggering and gasping for breath, Anna would drag a forearm over her sweaty forehead and plod over to grab another log.

Breaths shallow and hushed, Elsa vacillated from bashfully mesmerised to aching over her baby sister's torment.

**_Thunk._**

**_ Thunk._**

**_ Thunk._**

Two hours stretched into three, and Anna was visibly laboring. Wobbly knees, an occasional backstep mid-swing, and pronounced staggering with an uncut log in hand.

Elsa didn't know when exactly she had cracked open the window, but now she was straining with all of her focus to hear her sister's grunted curses. Some wrenched her heart terribly...and some made it sing.

"C'mon, fuckup, that all you got?"

"Clean one, there. Nice job, me."

At three o'clock, Anna's legs finally gave out, and she tumbled backwards against the dirt. Whimpering wearily as her left calf cramped right up, Anna hunched over and dug her hands into the dirt. Fingers clawing and grasping. Breaths heavy and rattling. Tears mingling with sweat.

"Tired. Tired. Tired...**tired.**"

With one last grunt, Anna went to flop down on her back...and fell right against something soft.

Sweet-smelling.

Hands on her bare arms, fingertips tracing gently along dirt-streaked skin. From there, brushing down over filthy pajama pants, and up again along her back. She choked out a breathy sob, folding right into Elsa's embrace.

"I'm...ready...to sleep now."

Shuddering as her bottom lip quivered, Elsa nuzzled her cheek against Anna's dirty one. "You want to stay with us, now?"

Hanging her head, sweat burned Anna's eyes, and she screwed them shut. "I'm...filthy…"

A second question. Repeated. Earnestly insistent. "Do **you**...want to sleep...with **us?**"

Clean fingers brushed over her mouth, and Anna sagged visibly. Shivered. Relief seeped into her bones.

"Y-yeah. Of...of course I do."

The next day, Anna insisted on washing all of the bed sheets herself.

* * *

**_Massage - May 2016_**

Shortly after the housewarming party, it became clear to Elsa that her poor girlfriend had overextended herself. Rapunzel hobbled up the stairs, she hobbled to the elevator, and she hobbled from their bedroom to the bathroom...and back again.

Instead of openly chiding Rapunzel about her health, Elsa settled for a post-it note affixed to the bathroom mirror.

_'Be in bed at seven tonight. Be naked._

That night, Elsa lavished her lover's body with intimate attention. Pleased to finally have a use for the coconut oil she'd won in a raffle at the pizza shop across from _Natural One_, Elsa knelt next to Rapunzel's prone, face-down body, and covered every bit of skin with the warm, tingling lotion.

As her hands worked up and over thick calf muscles, Elsa chided Rapunzel gently.

"When you're hurting like this...you can't hide it from me any more." Slick hands slid up around generous hips, across the small of Rapunzel's back, and up over her butt. She wriggled, let out an unintelligible mumble, and shimmied up against the touch. Not missing a beat, Elsa sank her thumbs down between both thighs, and nudged up against warm stickiness.

With a feathery sigh, Rapunzel turned her head to one side and wiped the drool from her chin on the towel beneath.

"Can't fool me. I...know your body."

A moment later, Elsa pushed down insistently, rocking Rapunzel's hips back against the towel. She hummed, then swallowed the lump in her throat. "I said no moving, mouse."

To accentuate her point, Elsa then threw a leg around Rapunzel's thighs, sat back gingerly, and rolled the heels of her palms up a freckled back.

"I think I like it. This...way."

Lotiony hands swept down both of Rapunzel's arms, squeezing and prodding, and her fingers automatically curled as she sighed again. "You like being on top?"

At that, Elsa barked out a quiet chuckle, then hooked her thumbs against Rapunzel's armpits as she leaned down and kissed the bit of neck visible between short, blonde hair. "I like being...in control." She kissed again, then let her hands drift down either side as they grazed against breasts. "So I can go slow." Swooping back down over Rapunzel's lower back, Elsa pressed firmly again, and rocked forward as she let her fingertips sink down against quivering muscles.

Rapunzel whimpered again, body slackening further. Elsa's tummy did a flip-flop, and she paused over a little muscle knot.

"Take time to appreciate."

A forceful, twisting dig. A breathy coo from Rapunzel, who was then rewarded with another kiss.

Finally, Elsa shuffled back towards the foot of the bed, fingertips dancing lightly south.

"I **love** getting better at this."

Elsa eased back down, pressed one ear between Rapunzel's shoulder blades, and thrilled with each breath and every encouraging murmur. Murmurs which turned up in pitch and intensity when Elsa sank two slick fingers down along Rapunzel's taint...and nudged swollen lips. Twice. A third time, and each time, Elsa ate up Rapunzel's shivers and insistent wiggles.

Throat dry, Rapunzel croaked pleadingly. "Elsa-huh!"

Inching up a bit more, Elsa brushed away blonde hair, and pressed a kiss behind Rapunzel's left ear. A second kiss followed, after which she traced her tongue from earlobe to crimson ear tip. One finger slipped between labia. Smirking sweetly at the little jerk Rapunzel responded with, Elsa cooed breathily.

"May I go slow?"

Another thick swallow, followed by a nod. "Uh-huh." Licking her lips, Rapunzel let her body sink into the mattress again, and gave herself over to Elsa's preferred pace.

Nice and slow.

A moment later, Elsa sucked hard on the back of Rapunzel's neck...and the latter let out a keening moan.

* * *

**_Mark - May 2016_**

With a grunt, Anna staggered into _VFL_, her parcel pack heavy and teetering from side to side. Three thick, yellow envelopes were in one arm, and a cardboard-backed invoice was tucked under the other.

"Surprise, bitches. Special delivery for...for..._loser?_"

At that, both Merida and Hiccup whirled around, cheeks rosy and stares deer-in-the-headlights.

Between the two of them, Anna spied Rapunzel, and **her** mouth went dry as she saw her cousin's bare back going south for miles.

Well, actually just right to below a black bra, but for Anna, the bare skin was staggering...and she gulped visibly. "Did I...interrupt…" Trailing off with a bashful chuckle, Anna shuffled several feet closer, rosy cheeks hidden as she held up the three envelopes.

Scratching a rosy cheek, Merida laughed unabashedly and smacked a hand against the counter several times. "**We** ain't getting no action, if that's what you mean. But your girl Punza. The **mother** of all hickeys."

Hiccup shrugged, then nodded with a guilty little smile. "Yeah, it's..._impressive._"

At that moment, Anna's mind shrieked.

**_Run, you fool! It's a gigantic trap!_**

She had already plodded her way up to the sales counter, though, and wordlessly slid the invoice across the counter. "Three...um...three whatevers for the thing. Please signature. Name on line...uh, yep."

Quirking a small, innocent smile, Rapunzel gingerly made her way around the sales counter. She locked eyes with Anna, one finger tracing the low-cut collar of her pink blouse. "I had...met up with a masseuse. Super talented. Squeezed all the hurt right out of these aching muscles."

Anna scratched the back of her neck, cracked a bashful smirk, and arched an eyebrow. "Really? Well, that's just…" She trailed off briefly, and only **then** did she catch the merry twinkle in Rapunzel's eye. Mouth suddenly ultra dry, Anna bobbed her head and tucked her chin against her collar. "Sounds like a good time. You...**deserve it.**"

"All of it?" With that, Rapunzel turned around and tugged her collar back down. At the base of her neck, just past her uneven blonde haircut, was an angry purple welt. It stood out in stark contrast to the fair, freckled skin surrounding it.

Sucking in a sharp breath, Anna's eyes lidded as she watched Rapunzel trace two fingers over the welt. A second later, however, Anna herself felt the faint shiver against **her** fingertips...and only **then** did she realize it was **her** stroking the hickey.

Shivering again, Rapunzel's lips parted as she took a shaky breath...and locked eyes with Anna again. Voice tremulous and with a hint of something more. "Nice...right?"

Fingers curling, Anna pulled her hand back scant inches, and nodded dumbly.

"Y-yeah. That's...a keeper."

Right after that, Anna shrieked and flopped onto the floor when Merida shoved the signed invoice right into her face.

"Just go ahead and take a picture, chickie!" Merida cackled good naturedly, then leaned over the sales counter to help her fallen friend stand up.

* * *

**_Homecoming - November 2016_**

After the Homecoming Dance, both Beatrice and Melanie bid their junior-class dates good night outside of the school. Melanie put a bit of effort into not hurting her date's feelings with her excuse. Beatrice...not so much.

"My parents are making me go to the early church service tomorrow. I think they're scared that my new, Wiccan spirituality is gonna send me to, like, the eighteenth level of hell. I had fun tonight, though...and you're a great dancer!"

"I gotta go to church early tomorrow morning. Don't worry, I'll pray for Elliot Hu to send you his dancing shoes...and if any of my toenails turn black and fall off, expect a bill from my podiatrist. Freaking ouch."

A moment later, Beatrice's station wagon pulled up to the curb. Black construction paper had been taped to the driver and shotgun-side windows, and the latter one was rolled down just a crack. A deep, gravelly voice called out.

"Let's go, kids. We gotta go visit your Nana and Pop-pop tomorrow morning."

Melanie chuckled nervously, hustling into the back seat. Beatrice snickered, rolled her eyes, and followed suit.

Leaning between the two front seats, Beatrice pouted and batted her eyes pleadingly. "**Daddy,** can we go for pancakes now?"

Brow furrowed into a scowl, Josh waggled the skull-end of one of his canes towards the back seat. His Flabebe-themed corsage flapped from side to side on his wrist. He couldn't hold the frown, though, and cackled gleefully. "I don't know. Ask your mother."

Rapping the steering wheel, Saffron turned and waggled a finger at her friends. "Only if you little beans eat every last bite!" With that, she turned back around, high-fived Josh, and cranked up Van Halen on the tape deck.

"Denny's-ho!"

On the other side of the city, Merida and Chelsea were four episodes into a _Fame_ marathon. The two were sprawled out on their sofa, half-full Chinese food containers and beverage bottles scattered all around.

Soon after moving in with Merida, Chelsea had learned that her friend felt most comfortable wearing as little clothing as possible. As Merida had explained it, of course, she'd been completely amenable to forgoing that luxury as long as she lived with Hiccup...and she'd glady continue if Chelsea wanted.

Chelsea, however, put the kibosh to that notion from day one. "Fuck that shit. You gotta live comfy, girl."

As such, Merida was completely naked, both feet propped up on the coffee table, and an old, white quilt draped over her legs. Chelsea's typical apartment-wear was a Neil Peart t-shirt that reached down to her knees.

After the first episode, Merida's phone had buzzed with an incoming message. She had glowered pathetically at it, then tossed it on the coffee table. For the next four hours, it buzzed regularly. Each time, she let out a grumpy little huff and glared at the television set.

As the credits for the fourth _Fame_ episode rolled, however, Chelsea eventually nudged Merida's right leg with her foot. The two shared a pensive, lingering stare...and after Merida was the first to blink, Chelsea spoke up. Matter-of-factly.

"Mer, no offense...but this is dumb." Ignoring the derisive snort Merida let out before turning away, Chelsea continued. "You helped **him** pick out his tux. Tonight is a big deal for him. He...wants to share that with you."

Another grumble from Merida, this one accompanied by a screwed-up face and scrunched nose.

Undeterred, Chelsea pressed on. "And **her?** Bet you a million bucks she knows you helped him pick out his duds. That boutonniere, too." A light rap of her fist against Merida's shoulder. "I'm sure she'd forgive you for giving her...a little pick-me-up."

A minute later, Merida's phone buzzed again. This time, she gave it a long, hard stare...and promptly yelped when Chelsea snatched up the phone and grinned cheekily.

"Fine. I'll **describe** the pictures to you."

Upper lip curling into a bashful snarl, Merida snatched her phone back and shuffled a bit closer to her friend. "Ugh, fine, we'll check 'em together. And you'll go to hell right next to me."

Melanie and Beatrice were both stuffed to the gills with their respective 'all-you-can-eat' pancake platters. Thusly, both were a bit green-faced and nauseous as they watched Josh and Saffron across the table. Neither had finished even one pancake, as both were still decorating their first with cherries, marmalade, and truckloads of strawberry syrup.

Shooting Melanie a sidelong glance, Beatrice winced as her stomach rumbled. "They aren't. That's...not supposed to be…"

Melanie sighed heavily, burped, and pressed a finger to her lips self consciously. She managed a queasy grin. "It's Merida. Yep."

With one final strawberry syrup flourish, Saffron set down the bottle and clapped her hands together. "Done and done! How's it looking over…" She immediately trailed off, cocked her head to one side, and scratched a suddenly rosy cheek as she stared at Josh's rendition. "You...like her hair long, huh? Super long?"

At that, Josh jerked abruptly, then chuckled when he realized all the swooping red curls he was giving his pancake Merida just ended up pooling at the bottom of the plate. Self consciously pushing his strawberry syrup back across the table, he dipped a finger into the syrup and tasted it, then shrugged. "I guess, yeah. It's, like...expressive. Bouncy. It always put me in a good mood? Ah, nah, that's weird…"

Chuckling affectionately, Saffron grinned and nabbed a fingerful of the syrup for a taste. "It's not weird. She **does** have fantastic hair." Seconds later, Saffron crouched bashfully over her rendition when she realized it was being scrutinized.

After a few moments, Josh folded his arms and nodded sagely. "So you like it short, huh? Like at the festival?" When Saffron just groaned and clapped her hands against her face, Josh laughed and patted her on the back. "Maybe that was **too** short. This is pretty nice."

Voice muffled, Saffron inclined her head to one side. "That one's pretty nice, too."

_That must be their official prom picture. Then a group one with Melanie and Beatrice? Fuck, they're all photogenic as hell._

_ They got served meals there, too? That's one hell of a fancy school dance._

_ Hell yeah, rocking that dance-off circle!_

_ Ahh, they're too much._

_ Nothing but good times, here._

Red-faced, but grinning nonetheless, Merida went to flip her phone back onto the coffee table, when one last picture arrived. Josh and Saffron seated in a green booth, all smiles, and each proudly showing off strawberry syrup-drenched pancakes.

The caption underneath the photo stole Merida's breath.

_'She likes your hair short and I like it long. So we agreed to compromise with **medium.** That's fair, right?'_

Lips pursed and chin tucked against her collar, Merida barked out a self conscious laugh...and typed in her first response of the night.

_'Completely fair. You're killing that look, Joshie. And that's one beautiful Bean you've got for a date.'_

A minute passed. The TV was off. Cheslea had left her roommate alone with the pictures for the night, and Merida wasn't quite sure why she was just staring at her phone. Her smile stayed put, though.

At least...until one final picture arrived.

_'See you later, Mer!'_

Saffron, cheeks rosy and tears pricking the corners of her eyes. Eyes scrunched, nose running, and a crooked, thousand-watt smile. Dress thoroughly wrinkled. One hand balled against a cheek, and the other frozen in a little wave.

Clapping one hand over her mouth, Merida squealed hotly...and lobbed her phone across the room. In a flash, she lumbered up off of the sofa and fled into her bedroom, with the slamming door shaking the walls of the apartment.

_Great, I made her cry! Fan-fucking-tastic, dumbass!_

* * *

**_Stand-in - October 2016_**

Paling visibly, Anna took a hesitant step backwards. She rubbed her grumbling tummy, hoping dearly that her mid-afternoon burrito would not turn out to be a colossal error.

"But...Korra?"

Rocking side to side in the near corner of the boxing ring, Laurel tugged on the top rope experimentally. She naturally bobbed her head from side to side, gaze flicking up to catch Anna. "You got the same message I got. Stuck downtown getting my trainer license renewed. Get started without me." She stood up, popped her gloves together, and grinned at Anna.

Anna chuckled weakly, stared down at the mitts she had grabbed instinctively as soon as she had arrived at the gym...and thoroughly regretted everything. Laurel had her in a lead-footed stare-down, though. "Bolin could be on his way, right? He could be almost...almost here?"

At that, Laurel pulled a fierce pout. "Aw, c'mon. Please? I swear I'll go easy on you. Just jabs and a few one-twos."

Paling even more, Anna cringed, and found herself not at all taken by her friend's pout. "The gym won't get sued if you accidentally punch my nose off?"

With a heavy exhale, Laurel plopped down on the rubber floor and managed a small smile. "You're right, you're right. I'll just do a little shadow boxing. And hey, you haven't seen much of that, right? Take some notes while you watch."

After all of that, Anna felt somehow...let down. She glanced down at the mitts, blanched upon realizing she had already slipped one on, and tried her best to talk herself down. "Plus, your next fight's in six weeks, yeah? I might screw up your whole rhythm...thing...and you probably don't want that…" Trailing off with an uneasy mumble, Anna grimaced as her tummy flip-flopped.

In the back of her mind, a little voice chided her...gently.

_What was my promise...to myself? No more talking down? Selling myself short?_

Struck silent by her own conflicted thoughts, Anna lamely tried to counter **herself** with the unarguable fact that she was still very much a beginner. At the same time, she observed as Laurel had begun to dance around on the matt, gloves up and eyes narrowed.

_She's got a fight coming up, soon. She's...nervous. But she knows her stuff. That, and...if **she** thinks I can do okay enough to be a help to **her**…_

Just like that, Anna growled, yanked on her other mitt, and jumped right into the ring. Blood pumping, adrenaline bursting, and eager to help her motivated friend train. Slipping between the middle ropes, Anna stumbled into the ring and waved a mitt excitedly.

"Okay if you **really** think I can be of help then let's fuckin' d-"

**_*POP*_**

Spying her imaginary opponent out of the corner of her vision, Laurel whirled around and fired off a sharp left jab. She ended up clobbering Anna right on the chin.

"Oh, fuck!"

Eyes wide with shock and full of confused bluster, Anna blindly threw up both mitts and flopped against the ropes. "Eyaaah!"

Anna quickly recovered, composed herself, and shared a sheepish laugh with Laurel. A minute later, the two fell into a simple mitt-striking rhythm.

Twenty minutes later, when Korra sailed right through the front door still on her bike, she lit up like a kid at Christmas.

_Look at them, just going at it. There's my fuckin' motivated girls!_

* * *

**_Karmic - September 2016_**

The thick, leafy canopy over Muir Woods did little to keep the forest floor dry. Rocks were soaked. Leaves were soaked. Bushes and shrubs were soaked.

Rapunzel was soaked. Melanie was soaked. Each wore an old yellow raincoat over their hiking gear, and over **that** each also wore a clear, plastic poncho. They had begun the afternoon resting in hammocks under a clear sky, but by four o'clock, occasional showers had given way to steady rainfall.

With droplets of water streaming over her cheeks and down her chin, Rapunzel wiggled her body left and right until she was in a nice, wild swing in her hammock. She held up an index finger and shouted. "I see one flash of lightning and we're hauling ass back to the car, alright?"

Taking a cue from her friend, Melanie got a nice side to side rock going herself, and squealed when the water pooling on her poncho suddenly spilled down her collar. She shrieked happily. "No lightning today, Goddess! No lightning, please!" Gripping either side of her hammock, Melanie waited until she was relatively still to glance over at Rapunzel. "Is this what you meant by a lesson about magic and the weather? Did you...**spell** this into existence?"

Chuckling warmly, Rapunzel rolled onto her side and flicked water off of her poncho. "Oh, if only I **was** this powerful. No, no. I like to think of spells as maybe that teensy bit of an extra karmic push." She leaned over, one arm draped down, and after brushing fingertips against the forest floor, managed to nab several leaves. "Everything we do has an effect here. Sometimes we see it and sometimes we don't. But our words and actions matter. Even **moreso** when they're in a spell."

At that, Melanie nodded deeply, and rolled on her side to face Rapunzel. The rain picked up even more, plastering her brunette bangs to her forehead, and she tried to reach down to snatch a leaf of her own. "Words and actions. A karmic...push." Stretching out just a bit further past her hammock.

A moment later, Melanie yelped as a gust of wind blew through the forest...and pushed her right out of her hammock. She flopped down into a pile of soaked leaves, and promptly burst out laughing. Seconds later, when the rain was no longer pelting the back of her head, she looked up, and found Rapunzel kneeling over her.

Head cocked to one side. A brilliant, knowing smile.

"Karmic push."

Later, as the soggy friends drove back to San Francisco, Melanie peppered Rapunzel with a specific, spell-related observation.

"Okay, maybe you aren't **quite** super powered enough for a rainstorm spell. But a **timely as heck** gust of wind? That was so totally you."

Rapunzel kept her lips tightly pursed, but she couldn't hold back occasional snickers.


	132. Chapter 132

**_Costume - October 2016_**

The basement gym in Akima Kunimoto's house was finished on a Tuesday morning. Kristoff and Rapunzel celebrated by ordering a huge platter of ribs to be delivered for lunch on-site. Elsa tried her best to fake enthusiasm for said lunch, but Rapunzel quickly saw through her demeanor...and also caught a glimpse of a text message from Mulan to Elsa earlier that morning.

_'Have you been to Fantasy Clothing Co. on Folsom Street? I'm going at lunch, they might have some nifty cosplay costumes there!'_

Without missing a beat, Rapunzel lovingly brow-beat Elsa into joining her friend with two crafty reminders.

"I wanna see my Nerdface in a sexy wizard getup."

"Don't you want to find out how Mulan's _Netflix and Chill_ with her new GF was? Hmm?"

With a blush and playful cheek pinch, Elsa agreed to take the rest of the day off.

For the first five minutes, Elsa was absolutely floored and overjoyed by the wall-to-wall stock of quality costume apparel. Immediately after, though, she fell into a pathetic funk, and meekly gave her reason when asked.

"You're only here...over lunch." Accompanied by a doe-eyed stare and miserable pout, Elsa hung her head and sighed.

Completely undone by her friend's catastrophic state, Mulan giggled merrily and shook Elsa by the shoulders. "Are you kidding?! The moment I saw this place, I called in one of my sick days. We are going to be here for...awhile."

At that, Elsa went from zero to ecstatic, hopping up and down and shaking her friend.

* * *

**_Pole - August 2016_**

With bare legs dangling off of the lower deck balcony of _Crystal Serenity_, Ariel waggled her borrowed fishing rod and watched the bobber dance several yards below on the rippling ocean. She was quite sure that her lime green boyshorts, a Kermit t-shirt, and a backwards blue snapback over a messy ponytail were all grimy from the unusually salty air. She smirked lamely.

_Then again, I guess it doesn't get up to this 80 degrees all that often in Anchorage, either. And here I packed thinking we'd get to do way cool ice fishing._

"Ah ah, don't wiggle."

Lips pursed and head hung, Ariel chuckled weakly. "That marker's starting to feel funky. You **sure** it's not mixing with, like, salt and sweat and melting all my bones?"

At that, Meg snorted in amusement. "I **promise** the marker's washable, Ari." For the last hour, she had been holding up the hem of her girlfriend's shirt and doodling a spiky-finned Leviathan. It snaked up from Ariel's lower back, criss-crossed her grey sports bra several times, and ended in a fearsome-looking head between her shoulder blades. After drawing several more sharp fins on either side of the beast's neck, Meg capped her marker and rested her chin on Ariel's left shoulder. "But you tell me. You're **supposedly** some kind of scientist." With a melodious hum, Meg nuzzled her cheek against Ariel's and slid one hand along a fair-skinned bicep.

Wiggle.

Wiggle.

Wiggle.

"Oh no, you're melting, Miss Pie. _Melting!_"

Adopting a faux-frightened tone, Ariel trapped her fishing rod between her thighs, leaned back against Meg, and pressed a kiss to her cheek. "Better scoop me up then and save me from that big, bad ocean."

A moment later, she blew a messy raspberry, and Meg howled with laughter. With hands sliding around her belly, Ariel leaned into her girlfriend's embrace and the two enjoyed the sunrise.

"And a very happy thirt-"

An indignant grumble.

Cheeks pinking, Meg kneaded Ariel's belly and kissed her shoulder. A wry smirk followed.

"Like I was saying...happy twenty-ninth, Ari."

* * *

**_Now - October 2016_**

By the time Mulan and Lynsey returned to the main lobby, the one o'clock nursing volunteer had shown up and was already working through shots and tests. Anna, Elsa, and Rapunzel were loitering by the front door, the latter holding the lone box of snacks left over. Clearly lighting up, Rapunzel tried her hardest to be subtle as she jerked her head in the direction of the front door.

Suddenly rosy-cheeked again, Mulan excused herself from Lynsey to check on her friends.

Elsa was the first to speak up, hands flapping and brow furrowed. She tried her hardest

to banish worry from her voice, and when that failed, she quickly lowered it to a whisper. "Are you okay? Were you dehydrated?! I almost dialed nine one one until I remembered that...that we have, um...a trained medical person…"

Smirking self consciously and still fiddling with the lollipop she had been given, Mulan gave a short shrug...and promptly squeaked when the box of snacks was shoved into her hands.

Rapunzel's eyes danced, and she couldn't help but slide a hand against Mulan's back, pulling the other gently into the _conversation circle._ "So? How about it?! Get a number? Oh wow, you should've **seen** the way she was all _'step back, I'll take her to an exam room'_, and just picked you up and…"

Now thoroughly flustered, Mulan tucked the box under one arm, then pursed her lips and hummed blithely...while pressing a hand against Rapunzel's mouth. She then swallowed thickly, pulled her hand back, and shot Anna a pensive stare. "Are you...okay? I mean, if I…" She only had a moment to cringe at the way she trailed off, before Anna piped up with a sheepish grin.

"It's really ok. She and I are...in a good place. Honest." Slipping into a knowing grin, Anna chuckled, and squeezed Mulan's shoulder. "Now this doesn't mean I'm gonna give you the spoilers. Well...not **all** the spoilers, anyway. But you're fine. Go on."

Seconds later, Lynsey strode by, pausing for just long enough to bid everyone a good day, and to hold out her hand.

Face lighting up like she was a teenager again, Mulan mumbled a goodbye to her friends, and laced her fingers with Lynsey's.

_I am so unprepared, just so very very very **very…**_

She made it three steps outside of PYNK before tripping on a crack and flopping onto the pavement.

_Unprepared! _

Luckily, the box of snacks survived, only slightly squashed.

_Her place is small. Small, as in...one room, a little kitchenette, and a bathroom._

_ Ever since we left the health center, she hasn't let go of my hand. Crossing the street, waiting on the next corner, squeezing while she punches in the security code at her complex._

_ One hand flinging open doors; short nods to neighbors we pass in the hallway._

_ They don't seem overly surprised...or offended. I guess she comes home tired often. _

_ Up the elevator we go. Floor seven. My palm is sweaty, no doubt, but now she's pressing the top of my hand against her coarse, blue nurse pants. Scrubs. Scrub-pants. Scrants?_

_ Oh crap, I can't help it. I glance over, just barely, and...her head is nodding. Eyelids fluttering._

_ My stomach flip-flops a moment later when her lips curve in the barest hint of a smile. Another squeeze of her hand in mine. Something else in her voice, now that it's just the two of us. More than just the rasp...it's heavy._

"I swear to Christ, this has been...**the** longest year."

_I don't even hear the pings with each floor passed. When I swallow, I'm quite sure the entire world heard it. I look over just a bit; just enough so she knows my attention is on her._

"Like, one day into the next and the next and the next. Until you're...working...just to stay sane."

_Floor seven, and the doors slide open with a rusty groan. She squeezes my hand again. How do I breathe again?_

"When I use words...I fuck up. I don't want that to happen. Not...not again."

_Was that...a tear? And then she's moving again, off at a brisk pace. I follow, throat constricting every time she squeezes my hand._

_ As if to make sure I'm still really there. And then...then, I see it in her shoulders. In her back._

"Sorry. I'm usually organized. The super cleanest person...ugh, fuck words."

_It's been a long year for her._

_ I don't remember when I last worried about myself. I follow her lead. _

_ Key in the door, and she's tugging me into her place._

_ Trash bags. Pizza boxes. Rumpled clothing. Crumpled papers. Discarded hospital scrubs of every color of the rainbow. Seventeen different smells, all of which would surely cause my guts to wretch...if I was paying them any attention._

_ Her backpack and her purse both hit the floor. Well, more like they land on a bunched-up pile of hoodies. She steps purposefully, over and around obstacles, wordless._

_ I do likewise. Eyes on her. She leads me to a sofa, then turns to face me...and takes my other hand. Tired, tired, tired eyes. Sad? Haughty; a mask she strains to reapply._

"I'm gonna shower. Freshen up. Put on whatever you like."

_Her lips part again, and my thoughts spin. I remind myself to breathe, even as I momentarily imagine applying chapstick to the cracked skin along her bottom lip. Something else in those dark green eyes. Lips pursed. Eyes downcast._

"If you wanna bail…"

_Shame._

"...just rock and roll."

_In the next moment, she lets go of my hands...and the wisp of fright in her eyes breaks my heart. I don't even have time to flinch, before she hustles back through her mess of an apartment. Slips into the bathroom and closes the door._

_ I sit down, heart suddenly hammering. Or maybe it has been this whole time._

_ For the first time, I really look around. _

_ Three seconds later, I've taken stock of her living situation...and I'm already anxious for her to return._

Wisps of steam trickle out around the closed bathroom door. Still holding her box of snacks, Mulan shuffles back against the gaudy, red and orange plaid sofa, and shivers.

_She isn't Elsa. I really have no idea...but I'm here, now. I want to be here._

Here and there, Mulan spied occasional patches of off-white carpet. Here and there, the patches stretched into narrow walkways. From the bathroom, snaking between a shoddily constructed shelving unit and uneven stacks of medical textbooks, and ending at a metal slat separating the main room from the linoleum floor of the kitchenette. The small kitchen counter was barely visible underneath perilously high stacked plastic containers. Some clean, some dirty, and some speckled with mold.

From the left, Mulan quickly jerked her head over to the right wall. Two long windows, each windowsill loaded with flowers and cactuses all in varying states of bloom...or in the case of several, browned and wilting.

Swallowing thickly, Mulan let her gaze drift back to the far wall...and her cheeks bloomed crimson. Taking up nearly half the length of the room, Lynsey's fold-out bed was an avalanche of rumpled bed sheets, pillows obviously meant to be resting on the sofa, and a red laundry hamper overflowing with bras and underwear.

Despite the state of everything, Mulan still shuffled awkwardly on the sofa. One fuzzy slipper fell to the floor, and seconds later, she nudged the other off as well.

_That bed looks...**really** comfy._

The rustle of cookies in the box on her lap snatched Mulan's attention, and she grabbed the box just as it tipped off over her knees. Self conscious heat raced down her arm and filled her fingertips with tingles, but she still leaned forward and cleared a small space on the nearby coffee table. A stack of DVD cases, topped with _Lethal Weapon 2_, was gingerly moved underneath the table. Following that, Mulan also stowed three plastic containers half-full of stale popcorn.

No sooner did she set the box of fresh snacks on the coffee table, then the bathroom door swung open and a wave of steam billowed out.

"Yeah, because watching my fuckin' bomb of a bed is **awesome** entertainment, right?" With a laugh, Lynsey bolted out of the bathroom. Dripping wet and with soap still clinging to her shoulders, she kept one hand squeezing the towel wrapped around her body...and did an impressive little dance to navigate the mess between her and Mulan. A prance, a hop, a little spin, her wet hair swishing and slapping this way and that. Clearly a bit more awake now, she grinned, plucked the remote control from behind a tissue box on the coffee table, and plopped it on Mulan's lap. "Find something you like on Netflix, yeah?"

Chuckling brightly as drops of water dotted her face and hands, Mulan wiggled the remote control as though it was a magic wand. "And I point it…" Trailing off uncertainly, she pointed it right back at Lynsey. A second later, the sight of droplets of water sliding down a collar, between breasts, and beneath the blue towel elicited a thick swallow from Mulan. Cheeks rosy, she stared down at her lap.

At that, Lynsey groaned, and padded around the coffee table. "Right, the TV. Super hobo style here, but at least I don't have to worry about being up all night watching shit while **in** bed." She bent over, grasped the underside of the bed, and flung it back up into the wall with a grunt. "I won't be long. Then again **I'll** probably be asleep in an hour. A plus company, right?" She barked out a sardonic laugh, dusted off the flat-screen TV mounted in the wooden panel, and took a moment to fuss with shoving bits of bedsheets back out of sight.

Mulan, who had just looked back up, squeaked bashfully again when she got an eyeful of her new friend's wet ass underneath the towel. She fumbled with the remote control, mashed the power button, and pressed herself firmly against the back of the sofa with a flustered grimace.

_And...that's definitely **another** part of it._

Focusing all of her attention on the remote, Mulan stuck out a thumbs-up and forced out a warbly assurance. "Take your time! I am, uh...happy to _rock and roll_ right here."

Again, Lynsey laughed, but this one was lower-toned. More amused...and tinged with affection. She took a few seconds to fiddle with and adjust her towel, looked back over her right shoulder, and scratched her chin awkwardly. "Cutie pie." And with that, she navigated her way back into the bathroom to finish up.

On the TV, the main Netflix menu popped up, but Mulan was still staring down at the remote.

_She's different from Elsa. In...so many ways._

Warmth bubbled up in her chest, and Mulan flicked through the first row of Lynsey's favorite shows. At the end of the line, she selected BBC Sherlock, and snatched a brownie from the box before settling back and getting comfortable.

_Maybe we're both a mess in some ways._

Off-key humming drifted out from the bathroom as the water shut off. Shivering lightly, Mulan shuffled against the sofa. Only then did she notice she had been put right on the middle cushion. On either side sat plain, uncovered pillows.

_I don't **have to** know what this is, right now. It doesn't have to have a name._

Drawing a couple exhilarated breaths, Mulan grabbed both pillows and made herself comfortable on the right side of the sofa. She stretched out, toes curling and pajama pants bunching up around her knees. With a simple flick, her hair scrunchie loosened and sailed across the room. Lost in a pile of dirty socks.

_Maybe we could be something good for each other...now._

She shivered again, one eye on the TV and one eye on the door.

_'I'm so sorry if we made you uncomfortable today.''_

_ 'If I made you uncomfortable.'_

_ 'I just got excited for you. Then Rapunzel got excited and I just got...**more** excited.'_

_ 'Anyway, hope you're having fun. Enjoying yourself.'_

_ 'Is it weird to say you deserve someone extra wonderful and if they aren't I'll kick their butt?'_

_ 'Yeah, that was weird.'_

_ 'If it matters, when she carried you back...it was cute.'_

_ 'Okay I'm done bothering you for real. ~Elsa'_

White, cotton undies and a red, faded _Mark Zuckerberg Hospital_ t-shirt. Hair damp and hanging limply. Purple fingernail and toenail polish chipped and scratched. The moment Lynsey stepped out of the bathroom, reached up high to stretch, and let out a yawn that slipped into a squeal...Mulan forgot to breathe. Again.

_No bra. Check. She's really...**really** pretty._

Fearing her tongue was in a permanent knot, Mulan stared down at her new best friend, the remote control, and blubbered hotly. "You are **really** pretty."

Caught off-guard and in the middle of her squeaky yawn, Lynsey dropped her hands down to the hem of her shirt and shook her head lightly. "Bet you say that to **all** the sleep deprived girls. You gonna make me curl up on the other side?"

Shivering as an insistently confident smile spread from cheek to cheek, Mulan dangled one leg off of the sofa and crossed her hands over her t-shirt. Her cheeks pinked when she realized her shirt had ridden up, exposing a belly button and a poochy little belly, but she stayed resolute and patted her hands right there. One eyebrow arched.

Curling one hand over her mouth, Lynsey ducked her head and mumbled bashfully. One step, two steps, and a third. Another yawn, eyelids drooping. With an awkward squeal, her left foot snagged on the coffee table, and she floundered forward. Eyes slammed shut, arms up and braced, kicking a stack of empty pizza boxes against the far wall.

**_*WHUMP*_**

"Oof!"

_Good, okay, now just get up and go. Patience and tolerance and whatever other bullshit word is all used up. Out of dreamland and back to the real world. Back to the reason I never bring anybody up here any more. Gross out one more person, close in on myself, make my little-shit world that much smaller. Why do you have to be so god damned soft. Soft..._

"Why...shaking?"

_...soft?_

Suddenly, Lynsey had no memory of just how she had fallen...or landed. All she knew at that moment, was that she had been gathered up in her guest's arms. Her bare legs lay nestled securely between bunched-up pajama pants. Narrow, defined calves brushing against her unshaved skin. A sharp collar bone against her cheek. Neck buoyed by small, heaving breasts.

_She's breathing deep? I'm breathing...deeper._

Soft fingers skittering along her waist. Eyes searching for permission. Voice croaky, Mulan brushed away damp locks of black hair.

"A fall like that...you have excellent dexterity."

And just like that, a helpless, thick laugh spilled from Lynsey's mouth. Little shivers danced up and down her skin. Her environment faded from her thoughts, as once again, her world narrowed. This time, though, there was somebody else in it with her...and she couldn't banish the quiver in her voice as she looked up cautiously.

"I think I'm...needy?"

Grasping lightly around Lynsey's waist, Mulan managed a deep, tremulous breath, and never looked away. She nodded slowly, eyebrows raising just a bit.

"Does that scare you?"

Eyes downcast, lips pursed, and knuckles drumming together awkwardly. A short nod, followed by a longer one. More certain. Licking her lips, Lynsey furrowed her brow and fumbled with her next question. "Do you know what you want...here? Because I don't want. I mean, I don't **know**…" Gasps pouring out on short, shallow breaths, Lynsey shook her head sharply again. Eyes slammed shut, forcing out everything but what she felt.

Sliding a hand up over a twitching shoulder, Mulan squeezed and rubbed over and over again. Low, confident whispers. "Hey. **Hey.** We do not have to...name this."

Eyes with a flash of innocence. Flummoxed awe. Swallowing thickly, Lynsey cupped a hand over her mouth. Secret. "We...don't?" A simple shake of the head in the negative from Mulan. That sent a wisp of boldness spiraling up in Lynsey's chest, and she let out a long, ragged breath. Followed by a wry, sardonic smile.

"I'm a fuckin' mess. You see that. Why...why would…"

Without missing a beat, Mulan held up an index finger, and tapped Lynsey right on the nose. Eyes scrunching, nose scrunching, and a glib smile. "I like where I am right **now.**" Brow furrowing just a bit, as her toes curled with a touch of apprehension. "Is that good enough for you?"

A year's worth of worry, tension, and inadequacy melted away in one rattling sigh. Fingers hooked gently against Mulan's t-shirt collar, while Lynsey's other hand brushed tentatively against a pale neck. Tension eased. Lynsey mustered a weary smile and snuggled against her new friend insistently.

"Yeah. Yeah, I...I **like** now."

Moments later, she was sound asleep, wheezy snores rushing against Mulan's neck.

Eyes lidded, Mulan held on just a bit tighter as lips ghosted against her neck. Dizzying warmth swept up and down her body.

_What was this? Taking a chance, I guess. A chance that feels...good._

Sleep was quick to claim her, as well.

Halfway through season one, episode two of Sherlock, Mulan had woken up. For the next ten minutes, she reveled in her comfortable stupor. Breaths low and even, Lynsey's comforting warmth against her body, and one finger slowly winding through locks of dry, black hair.

_"John!"_

_ "Sherlock!"_

Five minutes later, Mulan was dozing once more, lulled to sleep between the sleuthing antics on-screen and the rise and fall of the chest pressing against hers.

"Fantastically filthy, right?"

"Eep!" Twitching bashfully, Mulan couldn't help but to yank her hand out of Lynsey's hair as though she had been caught red-handed. Hand in the cookie jar. The sleepy chuckle she got in response made her shiver sweetly, and she offered a lame reply. "You...have not slept **nearly** enough."

At that, Lynsey hummed softly, one bare foot pushing experimentally against Mulan's. Lips pursed into a thin line, she stared resolutely at her new friend's bobbing throat. Up and down with every swallow. Licking her lips and furrowing her brow, Lynsey couldn't keep the dejected downturn out of her tone.

"She washes her hands thirty times a day at work. She runs a shift of nurses like a god damned Swiss watch." Tucking her forehead firmly against Mulan's neck, Lynsey frowned self consciously and scratched a finger against the baby dragon on Mulan's t-shirt collar. "She makes up forty cots a day. She picks up after patients. **For** patients. She...cleans for them. Cleans...**them.**" With a miserable hiccup, Lynsey's voice finally cracked, and she tucked her chin against her collar as shame flooded her cheeks.

"Because she knows...**knows**...that a clean environment helps the healing process."

Mulan waited. She pursed her lips, brushed a thumb up and down a bare forearm, and rested her cheek atop Lynsey's messy hair. She waited...until the words just bubbled out from her. Affectionately confident. "She knows mental health healing is...different than physical."

A short shrug, and for the first time, Lynsey chanced a vulnerable glance up.

The intimate stare drew another shiver out of Mulan, who swallowed the new lump in her throat, and furrowed her brow kindly. "And she knows...**knows**...that inviting somebody into **this** part of her life...that could be how she asks for a little bit of help."

And just like that, Lynsey stared back down at her navel. Cheeks rosy, lips parted, and it felt like a lifetime before she was able to croak out a response. "I swear...I fucking **swear.** I wasn't looking for somebody to...to play doctor for me." Immediately, Lynsey drew in a sharp breath, twitched as Mulan's right hand curled around her waist again, and exhaled raggedly. Meekly insistent, even as she trailed off. "I didn't want that from Anna…"

Mulan's eyes widened, and even though a hundred replies danced on the tip of her tongue, she trapped it between her teeth and watched. Waited. Listened...and held.

It didn't take Lynsey long, eyes narrowing as she leaned back. Voice dry and sprinkled with sarcasm. "Wait. Are you a..._trained healthcare professional?_"

At that, Mulan scrunched up her nose, shut her eyes tight, groaned...and nodded hesitantly. A moment later, she squealed and squirmed as Lynsey blew a messy raspberry right against her neck.

Nonplussed, but still finding a sleepy smirk, Lynsey drummed a finger against Mulan's collarbone. Yawns bookended her again-tired voice. "Figured. You've got the...**words.** But now it's time to sleep again." Eyes drifting over her barnyard-esque apartment, but beyond the looming shame for the moment, Lynsey snuggled back up against Mulan and rasped. "I'm gonna catch more Z's. You want to, uh..._rock and roll_?"

Mulan's response was simple: one hand brushing through dark bangs, before pressing her lips against Lynsey's forehead. The sharp gasp she got in reply made her brow furrow, and she swallowed thickly before ducking her chin and whispering. "Boundaries?"

A sleepy smile, voice rich and flecked with unexpected emotion. "What are those?" Even as Lynsey dropped off, her lips quivered.

With an exhausted grumble, she nudged them against Mulan's neck in the briefest of pecks.

The quivering stopped.

This time, it took Mulan a whole twenty minutes to fall back asleep.

_Apparently, not nearly as necessary as I'm...accustomed to. Into the unknown, brave, gay adventurer._

_The Reichenbach Fall_ was winding down. Outside, the eight thirty trolley rumbled down the road. The glare from the green Thai restaurant sign across the street, _Mojo Asian_, flickered in the darkness against the near window.

Mulan had lost count of how many times she had dozed off, as well as how many times she had awoken to long hair tickling her cheek and neck.

When it wasn't hair, it was cries of _'John!'_ or _'Sherlock!'_ that did the trick.

With a sleepy mumble, Lynsey pushed herself up into a sitting position, one hand massaging her neck and the other stretched up. "_Wow_. I haven't slept like that since...oh hey, the sun went out." Glancing down, she smirked self consciously at Mulan's leg resting on her lap. By that point, the pajama pants had bunched all the way up to mid-thigh.

Cheeks pinking, Lynsey reached over and brushed a hand along her new friend's slender ankle.

_Back to the real world?_

Already regretting her action, Lynsey gently woke Mulan, hands grasping wrists as she helped the older woman sit up. Warm breaths and sleepy chuckles made her stomach flip-flop, and it was all she could do to stay in that moment and keep her world small.

Eventually, however, another trolley rumbled past. Side by side with shoulders brushing, Lynsey drew her arms around her knees and huddled back against the sofa. Lips pursed into a thin line. "I'm surprised you stayed this long. Like, really...surprised."

Still sleepy-eyed and not even bothering to address her wild hair, Mulan slid a hand over Lynsey's knees and patted. "Really, it is not all that...bad…" Embarrassment and disbelief in the eyes that met Mulan's caused her voice to fail her, and after swallowing the lump in her throat, she nodded. One foot had already found a slipper. "I want to offer my help. In...whatever way you would take it."

Shame battled battered pride, and Lynsey managed a sardonic smile as she stared down at her toes. "**I'm** used to it...or maybe I just stopped caring. But this is stank, plain and simple." Chuckling weakly, Lynsey rested her chin on her knees and closed her eyes. "How you even tolerated it for eight hours?"

With one arm looping around hunched shoulders, Mulan leaned in and nuzzled her face in the crook of Lynsey's neck. A light, warm exhale...followed by a greedy, noisy inhale.

Taken aback, Lynsey shivered automatically and rocked into the attention.

Voice thick and encouraging, Mulan stayed right where she was. "**You** smell great."

Ten minutes later, the pair parted with awkward hugs and shy stares. Alone in her apartment once more, Lynsey's face warmed as she slid back onto the sofa...and clung to the fading warmth and smell.

_A nice, little vacation. Back to the real world. The…_

She had nearly dozed off again, when her buzzing phone tickled her hip. Curled up in the dark, Lynsey checked her new message.

_'I forgot to get your number, so I got it from Anna. Sunday at my place? No pressure. And it's more about helping...I really like you. Let me know...and we'll **rock and roll**. ~Mulan'_

Toes curling and feet pressing against the far sofa cushion, Lynsey rocked her phone against her chest. She let out a petulant whine, rolled over, and tried to burrow into the back of the sofa.

_I don't know what we have...or what we are. But it's really...**really**...nice._

Minutes later, one more message came in.

_'I must be the world's most useless lesbian because I can't stop thinking about how great you feel...and smell.'_

At that, Lynsey barked out a laugh. A second followed, as she forced herself to sit up. Brushing at the wet corners of her eyes, she glared down at the square foot of living room directly around her feet.

_She really likes me?_

Her toes curled again, into the dingy carpet, and she leaned over...fighting against months of heaviness. One last, steadying breath, before her hand closed over the nearest pizza box.

_Doing better for me...sounds like I'd be lying. But...for her?_

Careful steps in between piles of clothing and dirty everything. Right up to the kitchen trash can, where the pizza box landed with a soft _thump._ Lynsey mustered a rueful smile, reached past the kitchen table, and flipped on a light.

_Have to start somewhere. Besides, she makes me feel something good...**now.**_

* * *

**_Ladder - October 2016_**

_'The Fracas in Caracas'. The Worm Monroe VS Richie Kates. Direct from ringside at Sir Meat-A-Lot Slaughterhouse. Sat. 22 Dec. 8:00 PM'_

After nearly twenty minutes, Anna had memorized the old, framed boxing advertisement poster hanging next to the ring at El Nino Gym. The entire length of the wall was plastered with similar boxing posters, and she couldn't help but purse her lips and grumble at not being able to slide over to read them, too.

Sweat slid down her cheeks, but she couldn't do a thing about that. Likewise, her butt was itching something fierce, but she couldn't even move to address that. Shuffling uncomfortably, she rolled her wrists...and re-gripped the legs resting on her shoulders.

Several feet higher, Korra dipped a trowel in a bucket of plaster, then applied it to a discolored crack in the wall.

"Won't be long now, Monster. I think...**think**...yeah, it's totally starting to stick."

Brightening, Anna hazarded a quick glance up, and was rewarded with a glob of plaster splatting right on her nose. "You guys **really** need to get a ladder here."

At that, Korra chuckled, feet dangling and the toes of her sneakers brushing up against the wall. "Tell that to _Thunder._ Dude asked to borrow it a month ago for a **home improvement project**, and it's still missing." She shrugged, smoothed out another lump of plaster, and wiped a forearm over her forehead. "When it's the gym's best boxer, you don't bug them about a dinky ladder."

Cracking a wry grin, Anna bent her knees a bit, just to ensure her legs didn't go numb. "Lucky me gets blessed with the workout from hell."

Grin lopsided, Korra stuck out her tongue and waggled a foot. "You saying I got a big ass?"

Anna chuckled in response, shoulders shaking...and when Korra squeezed her thighs, Anna just laughed harder. Then, she needed a few moments to catch her breath, one eyebrow arched as she patted her friend's right leg. "Just the right size for your girlfriend to ogle."

For a few seconds, Korra burst out laughing. Then she stopped abruptly, glanced down, and shuffled awkwardly. "She does that?"

Tilting her head back a bit, Anna winked at her friend. "I've seen her **staring**."

With a dopey grin, Korra went back to work applying plaster to the wall.

She was completely unprepared, then, when Anna whirled around and shouted. "**Ladder!**" At that moment, another gym member had just stepped inside, toting a ten-foot stainless steel ladder over one shoulder.

Eyes wide, Korra squealed in panic and mashed both the plaster bucket and trowel against her El Nino t-shirt. A split second later, she felt herself tipping over to the right, and slammed her eyes shut.

Later on, she praised Anna for not letting her fall...**and** grumped about the plaster streak running down the front of her shirt.

* * *

**_September 2016 - Drinks_**

At the far end of the strip-mall opposite of _Madtown Music_ stood an Applebees. Anna's first Anonymous meeting ran over time, and Ramona was quick to inform her that that was a regular occurrence.

"Everybody who needs to talk gets a chance."

It was nearly ten o'clock when, after stepping out into the cool night, Ramona invited Anna down the lane for a bite to eat and drinks. Despite accepting the offer immediately, Anna found herself unable to move...and she stared down at her sneakers self consciously until Ramona stepped in front of her and caught her eye.

An uneasy grimace. "I don't wanna...pry."

An honest, intimate smile from Ramona. A hand on Anna's shoulder. "We're sponsors. We're hard-wired to pry...hit me."

Biting down on her thumbnail, Anna's eyes darted left and right, before she licked her lips and considered her friend thoughtfully. "Do you...are you allowed to drink? Like, alcohol?"

With one hand on a hip and her other combing through her hair, Ramona smirked. "Not a drop that first four years. At some point, though, I sort of just gave myself permission. Now and then." She turned to wave at several other meeting attendees as they passed, then clapped Anna on the shoulder, and squeezed. "Never for the wrong reasons. It's something lots of addicts struggle with. The...mindfulness."

At that, Anna pursed her lips and nodded. When she didn't reply after a few seconds, she felt Ramona's hand on her back, and the two turned and made their way down towards Applebees.

Halfway there, Anna tucked her chin against her collar, and tugged on Ramona's jacket. "I...probably have an alcohol problem, too." She shot her friend a doe-eyed stare, cheeks rosy. "Remind me to talk about that next time? Next...week?"

Ramona hummed, nodded, and threw an arm around Anna's shoulders. "You got it, boss."

* * *

**_Freight - November 2016_**

With each floor the elevator rose, the gears and cables groaned distressingly. Barking out a nervous laugh, Rapunzel gripped the nearest railing and grinned queasily.

_This ride up must've been hell for my Nerdface._

Giggling and smiling in understanding, Beezus patted Rapunzel's shoulder. "I know, it sounds bad. Freight elevators weren't built for comfort." Having ridden up the elevator countless times herself, Beezus leaned back against the wall and took a few moments to thumb through the cooler she carried.

Overhead, the light flickered, and Rapunzel very nearly threw herself at Beezus. She had already memorized the pattern of Grimm's fairy tale monsters that were embroidered on Beezus' grey sundress. With a wince, Rapunzel swallowed the lump in her throat and tried to tune out the rattling that made the walls of the elevator shake. "Are all...libraries...are they all built...with freight elevators? Like...**this?**"

At that, Beezus' eyes lit up, and she dove right into the history of her place of employment. "So back in the day, like, sixties and seventies, this library was an enormous laundromat. There were huge stacks on the roof, pouring out gases that were probably way more dangerous than people realized back then. They broke all the time, too, so technicians needed a way to get the heavy replacement equipment up here. Freight elevators!"

Nodding along, Rapunzel did her best to smile and embrace her friend's passionate attitude. Every so often, though, she shamelessly mopped her face with the Supergirls quilt under her left arm.

_So the Captain's yacht is in for repairs...and the alternate meet-up spot is here? On the roof of a library? What kind of kooky shenanigans are my fellow community members up to...way up there?_

A sharp ding informed Rapunzel they had only reached the fifth floor. With another five to go, she leaned against Beezus and fanned the low-cut collar of her sunflower blouse.

_Freight elevators suck!_

For somebody who not only didn't mind attention, but typically thrived on it, Rapunzel was rosy-cheeked and quite at a loss for words when the freight elevator opened...and **everybody** whirled around to stare. Squeaking bashfully, she edged closer to Beezus, one hand frozen in a little wave.

"H-hi all. Just go right back to...being comfortable."

With an understanding giggle, Beezus gently nudged Rapunzel out of the elevator,

herself staying behind to flip a few switches. When she stepped out, the lights inside the elevator shut off, and the door remained open. A second later, her phone buzzed with a message.

_'Dealing with last minute in-law visits. Won't be there tonight. Best and safe wishes to all. ~Frank and Mary.'_

In a flash, Beezus flipped over to a checklist document. Under each month was the same list of names, and each name had been accounted for every month prior. With two quick taps, Beezus checked off the last two names for October. Her gaze then flicked up, and as expected, she had the attention of Ramona and several others. Waving her phone shortly, Beezus gave a thumbs up.

"Calling it in."

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

"Hey, Ivan."

"Yep, it's already that time of the month."

"Unfortunately, the Captain's boat is having some issues."

"No, it didn't **sink.** Silly."

"Yeah, we're at the library. All clear, everyone accounted for. Eight checked in as no-shows."

"She's bugging me about a beach trip. For **everybody.**"

"Yeah, I know we could rent a private space, but...uh huh."

"We miss you two. Hope you're in the area next month."

"She's doing good. Really taking to her sponsor duties. Then again, she **does** have quite a model to live up to."

"I'll remind Anna to do that."

"I won't tell her **that**, you goof."

"Alright, alright. We'll be safe. You and D do likewise. Bye-bye."

With that, Beezus pocketed her phone, massaged the back of her neck, and rolled her head from left to right and back again. She grabbed her cooler, made her way across the dimly lit roof, and greeted her friends quietly as she passed by.

"Aditya. Reyansh. Valerie. Otis. Carmen. Krissie. Joel. Abdullah. Bassam. Nina. Reyes."

Here and there, battery-powered lanterns lit up small patches of the roof. Friends rested in fold-out chairs. Cuddle buddies snuggled on an extra large bean bag chair. Three cousins lounged on long, beach recliners, all shoved together. Lovers huddled around one of the lanterns, poker cards in hand and occasionally nudging each other playfully.

Relatives let down their guard around their like-minded friends, shared the daily trials of their lives, and blew off steam. Together, feeling secure in their safe gathering.

At the far end of the lit section was where Beatrice came across Anna, Elsa, Rapunzel, and her sister, Ramona. The four women were engaged in a hushed yet spirited game of Pictionary, and Beezus' cheeks glowed warmly as she observed Rapunzel and Ramona egging each other on.

"Don't make me get Abdullah and Bassam over here. If I remember right, they beat the pants off of you and Elsa this past summer."

Purring defiantly, Rapunzel snaked a hand around Anna's waist and nuzzled their cheeks together. "Yeah well, **this time** I've got my secret weapon. Bring it on, Rammy."

Noticing that a fair bit of the group's blanket-bed was wrinkled, Elsa shuffled over near Beezus and fussed with the fabric until her friend had a nice, smooth place to sit. Unsure as to how much she should be prying, Elsa then drummed her fingertips together and glanced anxiously. "Everyone made it?"

Beezus smiled softly, immediately detecting the very same _mother-hen_ attitude in Elsa that she herself had. The one that Ivan had seen in her two years earlier, when he had handed the role of San Francisco supervisor to her. Beezus patted Elsa's shoulder as she knelt down. "All present or accounted for." With a grunt, she plopped the cooler nearby, unslung her other bag, and furrowed her brow at Elsa's continued stare. "Some of our group only feel safe on the boat. Surrounded by the water. I don't hold it against them if they're absent to our back-up spots." Cheeks pink, Beezus looked down and futzed with the zipper on her bag.

"So long as they let me know they're safe. That's what matters."

Struck by the sudden realization of the heavy responsibility Beezus carried, Elsa squeezed her shoulder and said no more. Instead, a glint from inside the duffel bag caught Elsa's attention, and her eyes widened. "Did you bring a telescope?!"

Beezus barely had enough time to lift out a spare scope lens and open her mouth proudly, before Anna crawled over and gushed. "Did I hear telescope?!" Eyes large as saucers, Anna smiled crookedly and shot Elsa an affectionate stare. "Space commander."

Cheeks now rosy, Beezus ducked her head and smiled lamely as she drew out an eighteen inch-long telescope decorated with little glow in the dark star stickers. She shrugged, her bashful demeanor doubling when Rapunzel arrived...and Ramona slid a hand up along the back of Beezus' neck.

"This was last minute. The Captain always has fun entertainment on his boat. I guess I wanted something...neat...for people who did show up tonight."

By the end of the night, all fifteen community attendees got a lengthy turn on the powerful little telescope.

Shortly after eleven o'clock that night, the brothers, Abdullah and Bassem, bid their friends goodbye...and apologized to Beezus for taking her out of a warm, comfortable cuddling spot.

Grinning playfully, Ramona sat up on her foldout chair and rubbed her now sister-less lap. "I'll take an apology. I'm gonna freeze, now."

With a friendly laugh, Bassem snatched up a spare blanket and threw it over top of Ramona...including over her head. Yanking it back down with her hair now a mess, she grinned warmly and shook a finger. "Be safe going home. Be safe. Revenge of the crappy artists next month."

Anna, Elsa, and Rapunzel waved as well, each sinking comically into the two large bean bag chairs they had commandeered. All four friends watched as Beezus turned the elevator back on and rode down to the first floor with Abdullah and Bassem.

Scooting down a bit further, Anna stretched out a stocking foot and nudged Ramona's stocking foot. "Your sister really takes this seriously. I mean, of course it's **all** serious...but she's very committed."

A slow nod, with Ramona humming as she wrapped the green blanket firmly around her legs. A cool breeze tickled her cheeks, and after a meek grumble, she yanked the same blanket up to her chin. A tired sigh. "People who just want to do their thing and be left alone. Lives ruined in an instant." Lips pursed and brow furrowed for a moment, before Ramona nudged Anna's foot in return...and relaxed. "Yeah, in many many cases, incest is this horrible, abusive, **life-wrecking** thing. S'why it's so god damn important to be mindful. Careful. Safe. I...doesn't that make you cold?"

Eyes flicking down, Anna grinned warmly at the way Elsa's head rested on her belly. _Def Leppard_ shirt pushed up six inches as warm breaths tickled patches of freckled skin. Eyes closed and breaths even, Elsa still murmured occasionally as she dozed.

For her part, Rapunzel was quite content with her cheek resting against Elsa's jeans-hip and one arm draped over. Her eyes twinkled as she grinned at Anna, then winked at Ramona. "You should see Nerdface most mornings. Like a gopher, head right up **someone's** shirt. The precious little thing."

Anna chortled at Rapunzel's glibness. One hand tangled in her sister's hair, soft strokes eliciting a pleased gurgle from Elsa. Smiling dopily, Anna stared back up at the night sky, a thought slipping out from her mouth automatically. "Yeah. Like a sleepover or something."

At that, Ramona's lips parted, and she repeated after Anna...slightly awestruck. "Sleepover." Her smile grew.

Rapunzel needed no prompting, latching onto the seed of the idea with enthusiasm. "**Sleepover.** Fucking genius."

Nuzzling against Anna's belly button, Elsa let out a sleepy giggle, then mumbled her agreement. "_Sleepover…_"

When Beezus returned shortly thereafter, she was quite pleased to see her sister and their new friends all laughing about something.

One arm around Elsa's shoulders and one arm around Rapunzel's. Head down and eyes lidded, Anna didn't move a muscle, quite content to revel in the legs brushing against her own and the hands hooked around her waist.

Elsa drooled. Rapunzel snored.

After a thick swallow, Anna sniffled, and pulled both of her lovers closer.

_Protect this. Protect it. Protect them._

Several feet away, Beezus had curled right back up on Ramona's lap. For nearly ten minutes, she toyed with the drawstrings on her little sister's hoodie. Each time Ramona kissed the top of her head, Beezus sighed and brushed a fingertip against Ramona's collarbone.

In return, Ramona gradually trailed her right hand down to the hem of Beezus' dress. Inch by inch, the younger Quimby slid her hand up, until she found the pit of Beezus' knee. A pleased hum against her neck was all the encouragement Ramona needed, settling into slow, steady strokes just over the top of Beezus' calf.

Hushed, intimate whispers passed between the sisters.

"Overtime next week?"

"You know it. This is the year we take that trip."

"Dad wants pictures of the farm his great grandpappy owned."

"The old model-T racecar driver? That was him?"

"Competitive until he passed away at...sixty-something."

"I won't forget the pictures."

"I'll put a reminder in your phone anyway."

"How well you know me."

By that point, Beezus' eyelids were drooping, and Ramona carefully draped the green blanket back over the both of them. She bit down on her tongue, stifling a chuckle at the meek, dissatisfied grumble Beezus let out...which ceased the moment fingers returned to attending to the back of her knee.

Licking her lips with a sleepy hum, Beezus kissed Ramona's jawline and whispered. "No later than...one…" And with that, she fell into a light slumber.

The midnight stillness of the air up on the library roof...only broken by a sniffle. A second...and a third. Trembling lips and a smile that glowed.

Eyes flicking up, Ramona nearly called out in concern...but she just settled for staring right at her sponsor and friend.

Staring was enough to make sure Anna was alright...until it wasn't.

A gentle nudge against Anna's foot, and with a warbly sigh, she looked up. Eyes wide and glassy, cheeks rosy, and a tear streak running down her right cheek.

Swallowing thickly, Ramona opened her mouth, but could still do nothing but stare. She furrowed her brow, then arched one eyebrow.

At that, Anna blinked quickly, gave a little shake of her head, and scrunched up her nose with another smile. Her hoarse whisper was just loud enough to cross the several-foot distance.

"I...I get scared. For them...**about** them."

Wordless understanding passed between the two friends. Voice thick with emotion, Ramona mustered a courageous smile and narrowed her eyes. "Hold on tight, then." As if to demonstrate, Ramona tugged on Beezus' leg and curled the older woman closer against her chest.

"We do what we gotta."

Nodding again, Anna did as she saw Ramona do. A moment later, both Elsa and Rapunzel tossed legs around hers. With no wiggle room either way and warm breaths sending dizzying heat along her neck and face, Anna let her eyes fall shut again.

_I want all of it and more. I want to **give**...all of it and more._

A short while later, all five women fell asleep. At half-past two, Ramona jerked awake with a whimper as Beezus pinched her ear and glowered playfully.

"**So** gonna get it."

* * *

**_Windmill - October 2016_**

Golden Tee Golfland, an out-of-town mini golf and diner spot, was all lit up by the time the girls arrived. Anna and Elsa had both worn sundresses, Anna owning just one, red with white polka dots. She was the first one out of the car, zipped around to the driver's side, and helped out Elsa, who was still futzing with the waistband on her yellow dress.

Only it wasn't her's...it belonged to Rapunzel.

Smoothing out a few stubborn wrinkles, Elsa couldn't help but blush, as the dress didn't even reach down to her knees. She pouted and stared pitifully at Rapunzel, who'd just lumbered out of the back.

"Your dress is too short and my legs are too long."

Wearing green coveralls, a simple, white blouse, and brown sandals, Rapunzel hummed and investigated her older cousin's dress situation. She grinned feistily. "Just the right length for **me**. Oops, you got another wrinkle back here."

Swipe. Brush, brush.

A moment later, Elsa squeaked and leveled a flustered stare at Rapunzel. "Only when we're out of sight, naughty mouse."

Replying with a guilty little smile, Rapunzel rapped her knuckles together and glanced to her right.

There, standing right in front of them, was Anna. Back to her girlfriends, elbows out, and shuffling through her purse. Or pretending to, anyway. She glanced back over a shoulder and smirked. "Coast is clear."

At that, Elsa grumbled again, but managed a flustered smile as she reached out and pinched Rapunzel's rosy cheek. "I feel...plotted against."

Hooking arms with both of her cousins, Rapunzel pulled them in the direction of the mini-golf course and giggled brightly. "I'll behave. But you're both looking super foxy tonight."

Hole thirteen was made up of a large, blue windmill building set down in the middle of a long, green fairway. With only one tiny hole leading into and out of the windmill, the chances of having to actually go inside to hit a ball were extra low.

Elsa couldn't help but cringe and slide a hand down over her face when both Anna and Rapunzel managed to get their balls inside the building.

"Are you...serious?"

With a bashful giggle, Anna pranced down to the windmill's side door, turned to stare at her girlfriends, and touched an index finger to her lips.

When Rapunzel managed to hit her ball in exactly the same place, she turned to Elsa with a doe-eyed and pleading stare. Hand squeezing hand firmly, and a purred request. "Could you maybe...take six here?"

At that, Elsa chuckled in exasperation, before pressing a kiss to the back of Rapunzel's hand. She nodded towards the windmill. "Hurry up. I'll take...a **long** eight."

Five minutes later, the trio made it to hole fourteen. Anna's hair was a mess, Rapunzel's right suspender had been snapped off, and Elsa called a flustered time-out.

Lick thumb. Swipe swipe swipe. Repeat...for both hands.

A bashful mumble, even as Elsa brushed off pink lipstick on Anna's chin and red lipstick on Rapunzel's cheek. "Next time, no lipstick? Even if it does look...fantastic."

At the end of hole fourteen, Elsa looked down the course...and promptly blushed **again** when she spotted another windmill on hole eighteen. Rapunzel's coy whisper sent a shiver up her back.

"Join me?"

At that, Elsa stared down, and dipped a napkin into her bottle of water. "This is exactly why I **didn't** wear lipstick tonight." Brushing a thumb against Rapunzel's rosy cheek, Elsa licked her own lips and pressed the napkin to her cousin's. "First, you're getting these cleaned off."

At the end of the night, Anna was the only one still wearing her red lipstick. And at the end of the night, Elsa and Rapunzel were wearing it, too.

* * *

**_DVD - October 2016_**

Miles Davis and Motoko had fled upstairs from the very first punch. Much like Larry, who had barricaded himself inside his cubby hole with Saffron's Christmas blanket, the three pets were not fans of boxing.

Dipper, however, was enthralled. With one limb dangling off the coffee table and tail flicking back and forth sharply, he stared and stared and **stared.** Every so often, when the two boxers on-screen would exchange blows, the little cat batted his paw and let out little chirps.

Meanwhile, Korra, Anna, and Rapunzel were relaxing on the long sofa, stuffing their faces with popcorn, and enjoying the DVD Korra had brought over that afternoon.

"Is it supposed to look like they're smacking each other with marshmallows while they skip around in a romper room?" Seated cross-legged, Rapunzel grinned cheekily and flicked a piece of popcorn at Korra.

Nose scrunched and lips pursed, Anna swatted her cousin's right knee playfully. "Ha. Ha. Ha. After what we saw earlier with Hulk Hogan, I think the pro wrestling moves looked way more fake."

At that, Rapunzel puffed her cheeks out and blustered insistently. "Ooh, bite your tongue. Slandering the _very fine_ Hollywood Hogan in **my** presence?"

Korra chuckled, retaliated with two pieces of popcorn, and snorted when they both caught in Rapunzel's long hair...and she didn't notice. Turning her attention back to Anna, Korra bumped shoulders, and pointed as Clubber Lang decimated Rocky. "That's who you remind me of. The kind of boxer I think you'd be."

Anna wiggled excitedly, eyes as big as saucers. "I'm like Rocky?"

A quick shake of the head negative. "No no, you're Clubber. Mister T. The bad bad brawler."

Upon hearing the truth, Anna pulled a long face and pouted. "But I'm...I'd be a cheery little shit in the ring. I wouldn't want any lady Rockys tryin' to pop my shnoz!" As if to reinforce her point, she pinched and wiggled her nose.

Korra laughed, then wiggled Anna's nose herself. "No, I just meant...you'd probably do best boxing simple. Straight on, apply pressure, smother the hell out of 'em. Suppression 'til they break."

For the whole movie, Rapunzel and Anna had been loosely holding hands on the sly. With a throaty chuckle, Rapunzel squeezed her cousin's hand, thumb pressing against a scarred palm. "Smother and suppress? Boxing sounds kind of kinky."

Because of the cranked-up volume on the TV, nobody heard the key in the door or the door creaking open. Elsa tromped inside, a large bag of groceries in her arms, and furrowed her brow as she caught the tail end of the conversation. She muttered playfully. "Who's being kinky now and should I step outside for...an hour?"

**That**, Anna heard, and she hopped up off of the sofa one whole foot as she squealed hotlly. "**Elsa!** Wuh...company!"

Still holding hands, Rapunzel yelped as she got yanked over and flopped onto Anna's lap.

Eyes bright and grin warm, Korra waved enthusiastically. "Elsa, hi!"

Elsa, however, was unaffected by both the shouting and the loud television. Her cheeks were rosy and a bashful little smile lit up her face. Tongue flicking over lips. Stocking feet padding across the living room carpet.

_Home from shopping and I'm gonna give both of my loves a kiss and it'll be flawless and great and perfect and…_

It was Korra's lopsided grin that Elsa spotted first, suddenly and seemingly out of thin air. Her jaw dropped and all the color drained from her face. "Hi-hi-**HI!**" Throwing her hands up with a guilty shriek, Elsa lobbed the grocery bag across the room and collapsed on the spot. The grocery bag hit the floor, and that was the last straw for poor Dipper.

Boxing, he could handle no problem. His humans freaking out...not so much. He scampered right upstairs, weaving between several apples that rolled across the carpet.

* * *

_Me: hey so im really super mega sorry about the time, its like butts oclock there right? its just...i had a dream…_

_GreekySpeaky: ...that youre the totes legitimate grandbaby of mlk? lmao sorry, what's up short stuff_

_Me: wait a sec, it IS like 3am there...youre not an automatic insomniatic or anything suddenly, right?_

_Me: just asking cuz i care...and oh yeah i guess ive got no other may december peeps to cry to_

_GreekySpeaky: all nighter for a greek 201 placement test...i like to live at the library when i cram, as much as it worries my pookie pie. but it's break time anyway, so start from the beginning and leave no fun stuff out_

_Me: uh...okay. well...I mean, if you're really sure. i...i guess it sort of starts in the future? dreams are freaky like that i guess cuz i didn't see any calendars or stuff but somehow i just...knew when it was..._

* * *

It was warmer than usual for a September in San Francisco. 2017 saw almost twice as much rain as 2016, too. Other than the sticky, muggy air, it was a fantastic Saturday night for an...adventure.

On the west side of the city, there was an abandoned side-road nobody used any more. Branching off of Lincoln Blvd. and littered with busted patches of asphalt, it had been slated for renovation ten years ago. The city planner insisted it could spark a whole new section of shops and sightseeing for San Francisco.

But that never happened, as said city planner was pulled off-contract after only one building was finished. It was a cursed building, shrouded by vines and encroaching bushes. The paint was chipped and faded, while the small parking lot hadn't even had lines painted.

Slipping through the cracks of regulatory bureaucracy and all but lost to time.

It was the very last Blockbuster Video in all of California.

And on one warm, September evening, Rapunzel made a pilgrimage to that sacrosanct place. She brought her cousins; her girlfriends; as well as a pair of friends just beginning to stumble their way through a relationship of their own.

Somewhere in a dimly lit forest, Merida walked right into a spider's web...and cursed. "And now the little buggers are gonna lay eggs up my nose. Fan-fucking-tastic. If we don't find this hellhole soon, and I mean **soon**…" Her voice trailed off with a dry croak.

A warm hand slipped into hers. A thumb grazed her rough knuckles.

Eyes dancing with amusement, Saffron tugged on her backpack strap...then offered a hopeful little smile. "No spiders lay eggs on **my** girlfriend's brain without my permission."

Cheeks crimson, Merida squeezed their clasped hands.

"C'mon. Mom and Dad K. will lay an egg if **you** get lost in here." Brushing her free hand against her sweat-dotted forehead, Merida gestured lamely ahead, quite sure **something** was going to give her heatstroke.

"Let's...catch up to the others, Bean."

Opting to keep her lips pressed into a feisty smile, Saffron said nothing, and the pair tromped a path through the forest...and hopefully, towards their friends.

* * *

Shuffling her feet against the far end of the busted parking lot, Elsa shouldered her bag. With brow furrowed and lips turned down, she scrutinized the abandoned yet not empty building. "Mouse, I'm...I'm not saying I **don't** believe Sarah. And I'm all for...spontaneous...uh...stuff. But trespassing doesn't look all that great on a resume and…"

Rapunzel had her face plastered against the miraculously clean front window. In each hand, she held a battery powered lantern. After staring intently down each aisle and spotting no movement, she turned and hopped off of the sidewalk. "City planners have, like, a secret club. Handshake, password, all that jazz. Sarah wouldn't have said it was okay...unless it was." Setting the lanterns down, Rapunzel skipped forward a few steps, and beckoned warmly. "And we're our own bosses, Nerdface. Can't nobody fire us for a teensy little criminal-ish oopsie doodle."

Elsa nodded, shoulders slumping, but she still pressed her hands together and rubbed hesitantly. "I meant for somebody...Lowell High School is pretty picky about their teacher resumes. If they want Anna back this year. I...I don't know if we...should..."

"Relax, space captain." As if on cue, Anna stumbled out from between two thorny bushes. Despite the enormous camping pack on her back, she righted herself with ease, and brushed shoulders with her sister before whispering confidently. "You **did** say we should get away more...right?"

Cheeks pinking, Elsa muttered a sheepish affirmation. "Y-yeah."Eyes flicking left and right, she then plucked a few pine needles out of her sister's messy up-do. Finding something new to scrutinize, Elsa brushed a thumb along Anna's rosy cheeks. "It's swelling up a little. Does it...still hurt?"

It did, but Anna was sufficiently distracted by the jelly-like wobble of her legs. She coughed bashfully, turning her head a bit to show off the full glory of her bruised and puffy eye. "Little bit, yeah."

Several yards back came the sounds of bushes rustling and muffled curses. Swallowing thickly, Elsa teased the purple skin, and wiggled her backpack a bit. "I brought the...the...if you really need it…?" She trailed off uncertaily, but kept her gaze steady.

Anna gulped, then inched closer before ducking her head and smirking lamely. "I'll pass. If only because tonight's about **us**...and not an hour long freak-out to my very busy sponsor."

Humming in understanding, Elsa naturally let her fingers splay as she cupped Anna's cheek. "You've got Ramona as well. Right?"

At that, Anna nodded again, but no sooner did she open her mouth then a rustle of bushes alarmed both sisters. They hopped apart awkwardly, Anna's face aflame and Elsa nearly tripping over a jagged pothole.

Letting out a victorious whoop, Saffron barreled out of the forest. A quick hair ruffle sent twigs and leaves flying, and the recent high school graduate nearly hollered out to Rapunzel...before her eyes fell on Elsa and Anna. Backstepping between her friends, Saffron offered them both a knowing smile, before touching an index finger to her lips. "Thanks for letting us tag along. Don't sweat it…we won't cramp your style too much."

The knowing wink that followed nearly sent Elsa crawling back into the woods...if not for a sweat-covered and wild-eyed Merida fumbling out from a bush twice her size. "Don't sweat, eh? If I didn't bring enough friggin' wet wipes, I swear…"

Anna and Saffron guffawed, while Elsa sheepishly offered one of her towels.

Merida didn't accept it until it was mashed against her face.

Up ahead, Rapunzel waved wildly while standing in the now open doorway. "See? Sar knows **all** the building passwords! Hurry up and let's see if they got any old radical candy left in there."

* * *

The sun hung low in the sky, throwing the shadows of aisles jam-packed with movie cases against the far wall. The brown and black carpet was faded all over and fraying along the edges. Power had long-since been cut off, and with each passing minute a bit more natural light was stolen.

Wasting no time, the girls stashed their bags behind the empty sales counter, before spreading out to investigate. Some more eagerly than others.

Rapunzel was overjoyed to find the black wire shelves near the checkout lane were loaded with snacks. The color had bled out of most of the candy boxes, but she still gave each one a cursory shake before flipping it to Anna. "**Gobstoppers?!**" Blinking quickly, Rapunzel gave the two available boxes a little shake, before pressing them against a cheek and turning to Anna. Eyes misty but still full of joy. "Every Monday was movie night. Daddy always got me one of these. Unless the movie was for **grown ups**." Sniffling lamely and rubbing a finger against her nose, Rapunzel shrugged. "Then mommy and me got two."

At a loss for words, Anna merely nodded and grinned in reply, before throwing an arm around her cousin's shoulders and scouting out the rest of the candy.

Before long, the pair made their way to the right wall, and all the film posters hanging there. Shivering as Rapunzel rested a hand against the small of her back, Anna clapped her hands and cheered. "Fight Club, Seven, Seven Years in Tibet...hot diggity, they were really on a baby Brad Pitt kick here." Turning to her cousin with the haughty air of a know-it-all, Anna gestured grandly at the dusty posters. "One hour, five minutes, and thirty five seconds of John Williams blowing my mind on Tibet. Shit, I'd rather have a poster of **that dude.**"

Chuckling warmly, Rapunzel hooked arms with Anna and leaned in close. "I know. Back on the cruise, when you picked that movie, know what I thought?"

Face warming, Anna noticed her sister at the other side of the store along with Merida and Saffron. "Wh...what?"

"I said to myself, honey you know damn well Banana's gonna want to see those end credits. And...you know she's just gonna light up like a Christmas tree. And, well…" Inching over until her chest pressed against Anna's arm, Rapunzel purred bashfully. "It always makes me want to kiss you. All...over."

Humming fondly, Anna eased a hand around Rapunzel's waist, and the two continued their slow amble around the abandoned store.

* * *

Elsa and Merida scouted out the ladies' restroom, but the putrid stench drove them back out in a hurry. Doubled over and sucking in gasping breaths, they shot each other silly little smiles. Both fell into curious pouts, though, when a raspy chuckle lit up their ears.

Saffron poked around in the mens' restroom, and almost immediately, lost herself in a bashful giggle. Then, she promptly lost her footing and flopped onto the white tiled floor. More laughter, followed by a faint rustle of plastic as she crawled back to the exit. When Saffron emerged, it was to intrigued stares.

"It's a **condom apocalypse **in there!"

With that, Saffron threw up both hands and showered her friends in silver-wrapped Magnums of medium, large, and extra large sizes.

Merida groaned bashfully, letting her forehead drop against Elsa's shoulder. "Only you, Beany."

Elsa, meanwhile, clutched her lantern to her belly as she doubled over in a fit of laughter.

"A...a...condom-**lamity**!"

**That** brought a raspy chuckle out of Merida.

* * *

After triple checking that the front door was locked, Merida brushed a hand over her wet-wipe clean face. She hadn't been on a hike that long since high school. Chuckling fondly, she fumbled with her phone.

_Fifteen miles. Two days playing hooky. I was totally convinced LaLaFest was some lame, corporate sell-out trash._

Flipping through her messages, she snapped a photo of the dimly lit interior and her friends in the distance...then texted it to her oldest friend.

_But Hic didn't want to get kidnapped by highway killers. So I went along, saying it was a favor to his stellar pops...but it wasn't. Not...not only._

A minute later, Hiccup replied with another darkened snapshot. It took Merida several moments of squinting before she could make it out.

_Strobe lights. Turntable. Monster headphones. Lars in the background with drinks._

Despite sniffling, Merida couldn't help but puff out her chest and grin with pride, before one final message was sent.

_'If I call tomorrow it's cuz we all got arrested or some shit. Sweet set-up you got there. You got enough pull at that rinky dink club yet to snag a VIP table? I'll bring some band losers...and a 45 of the only album VFL ever made. Drop a shit hot beat on it for us. Next month, it's a fuckin' date.'_

Merida waited, phone in hand, for just long enough to get Hiccup's reply: a nervously sweating emoji, followed by an exasperated one, and a thumbs up to finish it off. With that, she powered off her phone, and headed to where Elsa, Anna, and Rapunzel were unpacking the bags.

_He looks happy...they look happy. Penguin boy fuckin' deserves every bit of that success._

"Oh _Merbear._" Despite her low voice, Saffron's call still carried across the room. She poked her head out from a room in the far back, beckoned with one hand, and grinned shamelessly. "**We** are sleeping here tonight."

It was the only functioning light in the whole place. Merida' glowered at the bright, red lettering...and silently cursed both the manufacturer of the sign **and** the thousand-year internal battery.

_Adult section. No minors permitted._

The trudge was interminable, and Merida stumbled gracelessly three times on her way. She shot a harassed glare at Anna, then waved off her offer of help. Pursing her lips and preparing to embrace another bout of heatstroke, Merida jerked her head towards the sign and grimaced. "Help. Me."

Anna looked over just in time to see Saffron disappear back into the small room. She chuckled warmly, clapped a hand against Merida's shoulder, and raised both eyebrows.

"Help yourself."

And with a gentle push, Merida was on her way.

_Eighteen. Eighteen. Eight...wait. Are there still actual fucking **movies** back there?!_

One last, overwhelmed whine, for good measure.

* * *

_Me: she was all sweaty in the forest and probably has an army of spiders in her floofy hair and i really wanted to lick her_

_GreekySpeaky: you saying you don't want to do that now?_

_Me: mEG this could be the big BIG moment, come on!_

_GreekySpeaky: hot tip, short stuff: every moment is a big moment_

_Me: im gonna be really bad at this_

_GreekySpeaky: when in doubt, alphabet the shit out of that happy button_

_Me: i forgot the alphabet oh gOD_

_GreekySpeaky: i hereby give you permission to ask her what she likes. maybe nothing happens tonight, don't sweat it_

_Me: i'd like to sweat it a little_

_Me: a winkity wink...oh crapbaskets, shes headed this way_

_GreekySpeaky: if i were you i'd make it clear by staying in the porn vid room_

_Me: :D_

_GreekySpeaky: figured...ah shit miss pie is wearing her froggy slip...i go now to eat that ass with ζέση...just be patient with her...and maybe show her your birth certificate as a reminder...breathe and remember what you told me about her last year...a cougar chaser blessing on you young one_

_Me: say hi to ariel for me! and thanks for the good words, you rock meggy 3_

And with that, Saffron's phone battery went dead. Jerking her head up, her eyes went wide and a fierce blush stained her cheeks. She tried to stammer out anything...and failed miserably.

Lounging against the opposite wall, with _Two Way Streetdudes_ and _Strap-on Stories_ over her head, was Merida. She smiled encouragingly.

Grimacing, Saffron went to flip her phone over onto her sleeping bag. She missed it by a mile, wincing as it clattered to the floor. Her fingertips began to hammer out a frantic drum tempo against each other as she managed a meek question. "How...long?"

The sun had already set, and in the darkness of that small room, Merida shivered as a wisp of courage snaked up through her chest. "Don't sweat it, Bean." Her eyes flicked up for a half-second. She chuckled dryly.

_Welp, fuck it. If nothing else, we can at least tie one on and laugh our brains out watching Salty Submarine Sallys_.

In the dark room, Saffron forced an audible gulp.

_Yeah...I do know her._

All it took from Merida was a hesitant spreading of her hands...and her new girlfriend was crawling towards her.

_Let's just relax, Beany._

Shoulders resting back against a chest. Lost in the extra-woodsy scent of purple hair, Merida swallowed thickly. Her hands trembled, hovering uncertainly.

Sighing breathily, Saffron captured those hands and drew them snugly against her stomach. She eased her head back, visibly relaxing when her eyes met Merida. "**Meri**."

At that, Merida giggled affectionately. "Better than Merbear." Each clench and shudder of her girlfriend's belly sent a similar zing through her belly. Fingertips massaging gingerly, Merida managed a nervous swallow, before leaning down and brushing her lips against Saffron's.

A moment later, lips quivered with a dreamy giggle. A mop of unruly, orange curls tickled a flushed face. Stammering bashfully, Merida pulled away. "Uh...sorry. S...sorry."

Laugh raspy and choked with tears, Saffron pressed her body firmly against Merida's. Twinkling eyes pleaded, voice hoarse.

"Do it again?"

Merida managed a jerky half-nod, before leaning in and trying again. Her lips were tentative and probing for all of three seconds. Saffron's pleased little whine, as well as the hand she pressed against wild curls, was enough...and Merida got the message.

_You're just...**wow.**_

* * *

Eyes narrowing on the carefully packed, portable DVD-player with attached screen, Elsa chewed on her tongue for a few moments.

_They **are** in the explicit movies room and while I don't think they're gonna be watching...um...**things** in there...better safe than sorry._

Despite that somewhat convincing thought, Elsa still paused at the end of the empty comedy aisle. Moments later, when Anna's breathy giggle and Rapunzel's cracking knuckles tickled her ears...Elsa made her decision. Tip-toeing over-dramatically, she crept as close to the adult movie room as her churning guts would allow.

Several feet away and next to the very last aisle, Elsa deposited the DVD player, as well as extra snacks.

Warm murmurs from inside the room sent her scurrying away, cheeks bright...and they were **still** bright when she arrived back at 'camp'.

Anna, already changed into her snowman-hooded pajamas, was sprawled out on the unfurled Supergirls quilt with her head in her cousin's lap. Rapunzel was just finishing up dabbing her girlfriend's bruised face with ointment. There was a clear bit of stinging involved, but with each brush, Rapunzel softened the ache with a crafty remark.

"I kid you not, terrifying poops."

"Daddy only ever brought home a red pre-loaded bucket that one time."

"The devil's popcorn, it was."

"The plumber actually gave me a gold star after he left."

"Twice as thick as your foot...seriously."

"Not even Sar's _Bad Dragon Demon Dick_ ™ was as...**rough.**"

With each distraction, Anna's laughter lit up the room. And when Rapunzel had finished her tale, she used ache-distracting forehead kisses. Right up until they both noticed Elsa had returned, head down and hands wringing.

Smiling encouragingly at her sister, Anna put her hand up and bonked it against Rapunzel's shoulder. "She gave it to them. Pay up, miss screamin' butt."

At that, Rapunzel turned up her nose and playfully scoffed. "She didn't give it **to** them. She put it **near** them. Details my little, bruised fruit." To accentuate the point, she squeezed a messy glob of ointment into her girlfriend's hand. When Anna immediately smooshed it against the nearest rosy cheek, Rapunzel helped hotly and blew a messy raspberry downward.

Elsa just shrugged and smiled dopily while scratching a warm cheek. "I'm sure they can keep each other...plenty...occupied." Kneeling down on the quilt required some careful spreading out of the jammy skirt on her Abby Sciuto outfit sleepwear, and only after that did Elsa reach out and grasp her sister's stocking feet. "But I want as many distractions between them and...**us**...as possible."

Anna and Rapunzel were too gobsmacked with their own warm shivers notice the other reacting just the same. They were quick to shove their hiking clothes off to one side, cheeks pinking at their girlfriend's clear message. A silence, thick and warm and not uncomfortable, settled over the lovers.

It was only broken when Elsa stared out the front store window and chuckled self consciously.

"I...still have the picture you took. Of...**it.**"

Anna crowed gleefully, then begged her sister to unearth said photo tomorrow. Rapunzel immediately blamed her deceased father, but still insisted that even **he** had been a tiny bit proud.

* * *

Ten minutes later, a dim glow shone from the naughty video room, and a nineties pop hit accompanied it. The girls played a brief guessing game about the nature of both the song and the film.

They were all quick to agree that said film was **not** explicit in nature, and were all left to wonder if Merida or Saffron had brought it along.

Elsa shrugged eight times before offering guesses of _Smashmouth_ and _Mystery Men._

Rapunzel scrunched her nose, shut her eyes, and held her breath until her face turned an alarming shade of deep red. A moment before **both sisters** intervened, she opened her eyes, gulped in a breath, and blubbered confidently. "That's Barenaked Ladies! The...the uh...oh **poop.**" Shoulders slumping, Rapunzel grandly gestured to her younger cousin. "I see you smuggin' all over the place, out with it."

Despite knowing the answer within seconds, Anna had kept silent, and done her level best **not** to react smugly. Self consciousness shrunk her smile, and she stared down at her half-eaten box of Goobers.

Shake.

Shake.

_Fifteen years and still good. Not dead yet, anyway._

Shooting coy glances left then right, Anna held out a chocolate candy. Her tummy did a triple somersault when Elsa leaned forward, stopped an inch from the treat, and allowed Anna to press it between her lips. A pleased hum followed as Elsa lazily let her tongue slide back over the tip of her sister's finger.

Letting out a long, shaky breath, Anna immediately turned and offered a candy to her cousin. She gasped audibly when Rapunzel's front teeth scraped over an index finger. Eyes lidded and twinkling with affection.

Mouth suddenly dry, Anna forgot she had a bottle of iced tea nearby, and stuffed five chocolate candies into her mouth. She laughed airily, let her shoulders sag, and held up a finger.

"P-doodle gets a pretty point. Barenaked Ladies with their blabby hit _One Week_. Released September 1998 and smashed number one on the Billboard the month after. Sped up here because their friggin' pop culture lyrics aren't hard enough to follow as it is. I mean, uh…" Shoving two more chocolates into her mouth, Anna leaned into the hands pressing against her back. "Tuh..._Ten Things I Hate About You._"

Eyes lighting up, Rapunzel lavished Anna's back with gentle scratches. She shot Elsa a knowing stare and purred proudly. "Our little fighter's got smarts to spare, huh?"

Nodding along with each word, Elsa leaned over and propped her chin on her sister's shoulder. She thrilled at the doe-eyed stare Anna gave in return, only to stare bashfully at the quilt bunched in her hands below. Elsa swallowed thickly, brushed a thumb along the base of Anna's neck, and muttered encouragingly. "She deserves to be...spoiled."

The rom-com played on in the other room, but Anna quickly lost track of it. Breaths stilted, she responded immediately to Rapunzel's hands grazing her waist...and held her arms up.

Moments later, Elsa was tugging off snowman sleep-pants. Listening to breaths, eyes meeting eyes, and little nods were communication enough. When Anna had been stripped down to shorts and a sports bra, Elsa forced her eyes up, and reached towards her sister's bare shoulders.

Moments later, Elsa wasn't quite sure how she ended up with crimson cheeks and knees pressing against stocking feet. With a bashful hum, Elsa slathered her hands in cocoa butter oil and gently gripped her sister's ankles. She felt Anna shiver, and with that, Elsa accepted her fate as forever tomato-faced...and let her eyes slide up along sculpted legs and too-short shorts. Finally, Elsa spotted Rapunzel, and began to move her own hands just as she saw her cousin doing.

_My little Mouse knows how I feel about these legs. I'm...so glad._

Try as she did, Anna **also** lost the ability to differentiate between Elsa's gentle squeezes and Rapunzel's deep, purposeful massages. The only thing that rang loud and clear was the wisp of encouragement...in her head.

_One more fight...and I'll hang it up. There's other ways to deal with this...this **stress.** _

Under the weight of Rapunzel's slowly twisting fist, a back muscle loosened. Anna tried to mumble out her thanks, but it just came out as a bubbly moan. Elsa's hands skirted past knees, and even though Anna **felt** a shiver ripple through her body, she knew Elsa wouldn't stop. She knew that both of her lovers knew better.

_I'd fight for them. I'd punch...**anything.**_

"More?" The whisper tickled Anna's ear, and her smile grew as she nodded lazily. Eyes still closed and voice hoarse.

"Please."

Off came her shorts, underwear, and sports bra, all sporting spots of lotion...and one with a spot **not** from lotion.

When Elsa and Rapunzel then continued, it was with kisses interspersed and touches alternately more gentle and firmer. Hands sloping over curves and around thick muscles.

The question came again, raspy and with a smile. "More?"

Finding her mouth completely dry, Anna swallowed thickly and immediately missed the hands on her slick skin. Shuddering sweetly, she forced out her first thought. "Slimy quilt."

The edges of a towel brushed against Anna's arms moments later, the cool air ghosting over her body. When she rolled onto the towel, there were no more questions.

Anna **knew** it was Elsa's lips on the nape of her neck.

Anna **knew** it was Rapunzel's lips between her legs.

She shivered again. Post-fight aches eased throughout her body, replaced by a gentle weariness. Gentle yet increasing waves of ecstasy crawled up and down her body. When her arms refused to move, limp and alight with tingles, she already knew why.

_Lips and hands and tongues and warm warm warm breaths and...they love me._

A hundred memories drenched in stress tumbled to the front of Anna's thoughts...and were easily carried away on her hot, stilted breaths.

_And I'm worth it._

* * *

Since officially getting together, Saffron could count the number of times she had kissed her girlfriend on one hand. What made her heart soar, though, is that it only took one finger to count the lone time in the last two months that Merida had shown any sort of...eagerness.

Hunger.

Confidence.

Desire.

Finding her own thoughts pleasantly muddled as she sank into the fervent embrace, Saffron was quickly becoming intimately familiar with the taste of Merida's lips...as well as her handful of kissing quirks. The teenager gleefully devoted the small bit of brainpower she had in reserve to mentally counting said quirks.

_Sometimes, she just...opens her eyes. Just a tiny bit...and just watches me. Like she's taking mental notes on how she's doing._

_ Or maybe I've got a booger hangin' out. Chances are…_

Minutes passed, and while Saffron didn't even realize she had stopped kissing back, she knew something was up...when Merida's breathy kisses drifted to the corner of her mouth.

Across a flushed cheek.

Behind a rosy ear...and down along a jawline.

Saffron **knew** the sensation was divine, and her bare feet pressed against the faded carpet floor. Her chest heaved, her hands pulled tightly, and she moved her brainpower from listing quirks and put it towards understanding the maddening warmth growing in her belly.

It struck her, knocking the breath from her lungs in a dizzy whine.

_I want to be closer. Closer. Closer._

No matter how each kiss sent heady sparks down her back, Saffron couldn't help but ponder ways to reclaim the lips that had seemed to escape. Meanwhile, something else prodded the edges of her fuzzy thoughts. Between toes curling into frayed carpet and breathy, encouraging hums...she was not at all prepared when the rogue thought smacked her right in the face.

_Oh shiddles, what is that **sound** I'm hearing out there? Squishy squish and...is that **me** or are they **that loud?!**_

First, Saffron cursed her parents and grandparents for the genetics of excellent hearing. Next, she cursed her brain for not being able to tune out **other sounds** in favor of much more enjoyable things right there. And lastly, she cursed her fuzzy, betraying thoughts for impeding **any** action.

_It's okay, it's fine, super duper fine. Just get the ol' mouth moving again. Turn, turn, t...**ohhh, hi there Meritongue**. Maybe I'll just…_

Anna moaned. Eyes wide, Saffron squeezed Merida's wrists and forced out a keening moan as lips pulled gently against the nape of her neck.

_Too loud, too loud! Sock in mouth! Um...**uh...**I gotta do something!_

Stricken with panic, Saffron jerked her head around. Her ears burned with Anna's next moan. She rocked her hand against Merida's scalp before sucking in a sharp breath and begging hotly. "Muh...my lips!

_My lips?! I sound all of freaking **five!**_

Breathless and sucking in low, raspy breaths, Merida prodded her fingertips against her girlfriend's belly. Eyes amused, with just a hint of concern. "You...you okay, Bean? With...this?"

The briefest hint of hesitation and concern was enough to make Saffron almost double over in hot shame. Fumbling a hand to her friend's cheek, Saffron forced a tremulous smile and brushed a thumb along prominent freckles. "Yeah...oh, oh yeah. S-sorry, can't talk, nomming lippage."

Her brain grounded to a halt.

_Nomming lippage?!_

A third moan from out in the main room shot through the poor, horny teenager's head...and she burst into action.

Kiss after kiss after kiss. Each finding Merida's lips with varying degrees of accuracy. And each one...louder than the last. Emphatically loud. Having forced the tremble out of her lips, Saffron didn't realize it had migrated to her hand.

One final, breathy whimper danced through the air. Turning with an emphatic growl, Saffron wrapped both arms around Merida's shoulders and held on tight as her cheeks burned.

_Make noise. Cover for them! Brain can't...**brain can't brain!**_

"Wait."

Kiss. Kiss. Fists grasping a Def Leppard t-shirt.

_It's for Anna but but but I swear there's something else here I'm not seeing and it's just just just **just** out of…_

Blinking away tears, Merida pulled herself away from the frantic heat. Her own hands trembled as her hands locked tightly around Saffron's upper arms. Another command, this one hoarse...and pleading.

"Beany...**please wait.**"

Breathless and struggling with each gasp, the first place Saffron's lost gaze landed was lipstick smears. Purple, the same shade as her hair streaks, was smeared sloppily across Merida's shaky smile. Managing a weary exhale, Saffron let her hands slide down over her girlfriend's bare collar. She couldn't tell whose chest was heaving more, and a hundred apologies collided with a thousand explanations.

No words came, and when the familiarity of Merida's searching eyes finally struck her...Saffron had a word with **herself.**

_That...that wasn't just me freaking out over Merida hearing...hearing Anna and them. That was...**was**...part of it. But. But…_

Mustering a tight-lipped smile, Merida brushed her hands up and down Saffron's bare arms. She simply stared, observing the torment in her girlfriend's darting eyes. Gradually, breaths eased and tears twinkled. Fearing her own tears would slip down, Merida slid one hand up against her friend's chin and brushed tenderly.

_We know more, now. We...we know._

Shuddering as warmth fled from her chest, Merida reached down for anything resembling comfort...and surprised herself when it appeared. "Break for...for movie time, yeah? We can watch that dorky high school movie...okay?" The last word was drawn out, eyes searching.

Nodding mutely, Saffron sniffled, but screwed up her face as she kept her tears from falling. "Y...yeah. That's...super good."

Moments later, her tears fell. They fell **before** Merida rose to go find the DVD player, but

only after she bowed her head and relayed one more intimate message. Then...poured her heart out in a firm, swaying hug.

"Your...medicine. You took it today? If...if you forgot it, that's okay, Beany." The moment Merida pressed her cheek against Saffron's and took a breath, was when she felt the wetness...and her own stubborn tears finally fell. "We can go home."

A choked up, exhausted sob was all Saffron could offer in response. That...and a meek head shake in the negative. Teary eyes followed Merida as the older woman rose unsteadily, spat out a few choice words about her poor, cramping legs, and hobbled out to find the movie player. Swallowing thickly, Saffron drew her knees up to her chin and...her cheeks pinked, when of all things to strike her at that moment, it was Anna.

_Know who I am. Accept it, too. Share it with the people...who matter. _

Her lips **did** still ache sweetly from the eager kissing, and she made a mental note to clean Merida's face before putting on their film.

_Fall down. Learn a thing. Get back up. They'll stay with me...if I'm honest and I share with them._

Outside came the telltale thunk of a body hitting the ground. Growling pathetically, Merida spat out another curse.

And Saffron laughed.

_Share with...her. She may not...**get**...all of me, but I know she **loves** all of me._

Coughing wetly, Saffron covered her mouth...and didn't try to stifle her guilty giggle. She called out, voice tinged with hope.

"Aww, poor Meri. I...I can squeeze out those mean ol' knots."

Struck by sudden bashfulness, Merida leaned into the doorway and stared down at the dvd player in hand. "Maximum leg hair. Just...just so you know."

Hope spread just a bit more, and Saffron stretched out her legs before patting her lap with another hopeful smile.

"Good. I...I like my Meri...au naturale."

* * *

That was the last time anybody ever set foot in a Blockbuster Video in California. Despite the future of the building being uncertain, Anna made it clear that two more trips were required.

"It **was** cool in there. But I'd really like to do for you, what you did for me. And...you."

Try as she might, Merida couldn't figure out why Elsa and Rapunzel spent most of the return trip rosy-cheeked and silent. Eventually, Merida was on the receiving end of enough nebulous, dopey grins, that she took the hint and hustled to the front of the group.

Impressing herself with her fair bit of stealth, Merida crept right up alongside her girlfriend. She leaned in, grasped the younger woman's hand, and cracked wise.

"I didn't **hear** any complaints last night, but...but if you **want** to start sleeping together. In the same bed, I mean." Coughing awkwardly, Merida only realized she had looked down in embarrassment when a sticky wisp of spider's web flew up and stuck to her forehead. Embarrassment, frustration, and earnestness all jumbled together. "See, I get...fuckin bumps...shaving...but still...if...if **you…**"

Cocking her head and grinning fondly, Saffron stood on her tip-toes and pressed a kiss to Merida's sweat-stained cheek. "I like all of you, Meri." Swiping a thumb over the bit of spider's web, Saffron then kissed Merida's rosy cheek again, before squeezing her hand and facing front with a shy whisper but a resolute stare.

"I **really** want to kiss those fuzzy legs."

In a brazen defiance of logic and chance, Merida's right foot managed to find the **only** gopher hole in five miles. Throwing one arm out as a brace, she yelped, and flopped into the dense, high grass.

The grand Blockbuster adventure ended with Merida on Anna's back, her belongings split between Elsa and Rapunzel, and Saffron swearing that some day **she** would be strong enough to carry her girlfriend to safety.

Despite the pain lancing her foot and ankle, Merida still turned back and offered a shy smile and an inclined eyebrow. "Hairy legs and all?"

Smile bursting from cheek to cheek, Saffron's reply was to hike up her girlfriend's track pants and smooch the aching muscle with great gusto.

Face crimson, Merida tucked her face into the crook of Anna's neck and pleaded quietly.

"Please, chickie...faster?"

Five times on the walk back, Anna came to an abrupt halt. Her tummy clenched sweetly as, even though she couldn't hear Saffron's kisses, the effects were obvious in Merida's stuttering breaths and the way that her hands gripped just a bit tighter to hold on.

Several yards back and out of sight, Elsa and Rapunzel howled with laughter. Anna's smile grew.

_Definitely coming back here to...take **care** of them._

* * *

Nestled between three stacks of books on the fourth floor of Oregon University's library, Meg couldn't quite bring herself to care that her ten minute break had stretched into nearly an hour. Eyes locked on her phone, she was quite careful to slap a hand over her mouth every time she felt a chuckle coming.

Or a guffaw.

Or a titter.

Or a raucous howl of laughter.

So it was that, after arriving at the very end of her younger friend's issue, and letting out a relieved exhale, Meg shot back the best yet simplest advice she could think of.

_GreekySpeaky: i guess 2 things to take from this - maybe youre a little hornball and you should take care of that...more. and second - shit i forgot, i really had something...i dunno, maybe you wanna bang Anna or something huh_

_GreekySpeaky: wait wait sorry, okay i didn't mean that...i don't think, anyway. Look, you and your guitar goddess came to an understanding, yeah? and maybe youre a lil freaked that you wont be able to get your noggin stuff together by next year? and that means doom and gloom and everything will explode with her in an ultra mess?_

_Me: yeah...maybe. i want to be...better for her, i guess_

_GreekySpeaky: well sounds like dream-me had great advice. If youre taking care of you...and you trust her as much as i gotta believe you do...then its ok if you screw up sometimes_

_GreekySpeaky: cuz youll always be her little bean and shell want to be with you to figure the hard shit out_

_Me: youre so number 1 at peptalks meggy...arigato gozaimasu_

_GreekySpeaky: i mean id say bean is kind of a weird nickname but...well...ima nom myself some wunnerful cherry pie if i ace this test so guess i cant talk_

_Me: study hard and thanks again for listening! make sure to use a napkin tho! ;D_

_GreekySpeaky: phraaaaasing_

_[DivingFroggie86 joined the chat]_

_Me: ur prolly right about that other thing tho...i sorta am hornballus maximus and id prolly hump a freakin calendar if someone said itd make time go faster lmao_

_DivingFroggie86: um...what the heck is going on here?!_

_Me: oopsies, well im out...hay froggie, your ladyfriend is very x 100000 awesome!_

_DivingFroggie86: Meg, you promised you'd be done studying and home by morning!_

_GreekySpeaky: um...but its still dark outside?_

_DivingFroggie86: LANGUAGE BOOKS ARE ON THE FOURTH FLOOR. NO WINDOWS THERE. I SWEAR IF I COULD WALK RIGHT I'D GO MAKE THE BEST OMELET EVER, NO TWO, AND HORK DOWN BOTH LEAVING NONE FOR YOU!_

_GreekySpeaky: heh heh heh...wait omg pls dont scroll up i dont want u to get the wrong idea_

_GreekySpeaky: pls ari. pls my mistress Pie :)_

_DivingFroggie86: ugh, fine, just please try to stop by before lunch and throw a poptart in my general direction okay?_

_GreekySpeaky: you a hurtin pup after a ride on the ol' BD3? you got it dear, i aim to please_

_DivingFroggie86: no no no, I liked it just fine. Uh...yeah, still seeing stars. But next time, I'm gonna ride that dragon...deal?_

_GreekySpeaky: ah fuck me, better start doing my kegels and shit to get ready_

_DivingFroggie86: that's the spirit. Kick some test butt, love bussers and all that junk_

_GreekySpeaky: bussers? _

_DivingFroggie86: bad dragon demon bussers_

_GreekySpeaky: ur maximum weird today miss pie_

_DivingFroggie86: blame that dragon blowing my mind...and you too, i guess_

_GreekySpeaky: lmfao, i fuckin love your weird ass_

_DivingFroggie86: yeah yeah, you can show me that love by coming home and feeding your gimp froggie 3_

_[End Conversation]_

Fifteen hundred miles away, Saffron stubbornly mashed her face against her pillow. She aggressively considered petitioning the United Nations to grant her safe bed official, independent country-state status.

_National bird: angry flamingo. National flag: my rustled jimmies tied to that BD3. National...oh heckies, whatever._

The sun was already peeking in through her bedroom window. Downstairs, her parents bustled around.

The day had begun, yet Saffron found herself still clinging to her fading dream.

_Wonder what it'll be like...a year from now. If it was like...like that…_

An uneasy half-frown was quickly replaced by a grumpy pout, as fingers probed between thighs and came back glistening. Mashing her face back into the pillow, Saffron bellowed out the remainder of her frustration.

_National freaking song, a total Beatles riff: I AM THE HORNBALL._


	133. Chapter 133

Wednesday morning arrived all too quickly, with both Anna and Elsa heading out the door together before seven.

Rapunzel, left alone with three cats and a sloth all in bed, put her free time towards going through the old band videos Hiccup had moved to her phone. After watching only one, she was already cackling playfully, and knew exactly who she'd be emailing it to.

_And probably more than just that one. Happy early Mabon, Merida!_

* * *

_'12 Jan 2016 - jamsesh23.m4g_'

With a sharp crackle, the video flickered to life. For a moment, all there was was a blurry, canted image of Chelsea's drum kit only half constructed.

Next, came a grumble. The whole screen shook, then was quickly filled by Rapunzel's scowling face. She poked a tongue between pursed lips, narrowed her eyes, and fiddled with dials off-screen...before quickly whirling the camera around to face the opposite wall. There, it nicely captured a green blur behind a black and orange blob.

Seasoned with flecks of distortion, Saffron's chipper voice piped up off-screen. "So, after you make five boatloads of money on the Vegas touring circuit, where do you want to retire?"

More static followed, and when the screen was then righted, Rapunzel the scene with a stern warning. "Don't nudge it. Don't bump it. Don't even **breathe** on it."

A single, loud breath was blown in response, and over the next few seconds, the blurry lumps lost their blur and gained detail. Wearing the black leather vest and matching dark jeans meant for that evening's show, Merida wiggled back against her green beanbag chair...and cocked an eyebrow. "Oh yeah, **maximum** rebel troublemaker. I see your horns there, Bean-o."

Saffron hummed brightly, then came into view as she flitted behind her friend and plopped down. "Millions and billions of fans want to know!" She wasted no time, busying herself by winding several long, ginger curls around index fingers.

"Where do I want to...retire?" Clicking her tongue several times, Merida looked down just as her hands danced over her _Gibson_ electric guitar and plucked out a simple tune. "You saying I'm...old? Ah, my heart...ye wound me!"

Saffron's response was simple; an amused snort, followed by a sharp exhale against her friend's scalp.

For her part, Merida barely managed to quash a bashful grumble, but she still slumped down a bit more on the beanbag chair and drew the guitar right up her chin. "Okay, fine. I guess I...always liked the mountains. As a kid, I mean. Some place with good skiing, maybe." The theme song to _Hawaii Five-O_ trickled from a nearby speaker, and Merida stared hard at her fingers as she both talked and plucked out the tune. "I love the cold. Fuckin' A plus weather. Three feet of snow on a log cabin. Warming up after a long day on the slopes? Yeah. That'd be...choice…"

Nearly a minute of silence passed by, during which Saffron's head had drooped until her chin rested atop her friend's wild explosion of hair. The image gradually grew blurry once more, and was just sharp enough to catch the dopey smile tugging at her lips when Merida posed the same question back at her.

"I could get used to mountains…"

* * *

With that, the video ended, and only then did Merida realize her cheeks had become quite warm. Standing up abruptly, she shot hunted glances left and right, then blushed again upon realizing she had wandered her way to the back of the record store.

_I don't remember this._

Flicking back to the message the video clip had come attached to, Merida pursed her lips and furrowed her brow at Rapunzel's glib words.

_'Found this in my old videos for the band's Wednesday jam sessions. There's probably more random vids besides just this one. You want them, also?'_

_Shit, it's Wednesday **today.** Of course._

Only after several nearby customers spoke up to ask her if she was alright did Merida realize she had groaned out loud. Yanking her phone right up to her face, she mashed a curt reply, then shoved it in a pocket.

_'AKLHJFSKAS'_

Up by the front of the store, Chelsea shouted cheekily.

"Are you talking to somebody you shouldn't be?"

She was pretty used to Merida's blustery threats of firing by that point, taking each with a good-natured chuckle.

_'Tonight we've got Blue Dragon playing at Two Turtle Doves!_

_$20 cover charge._

_Under 21, get your wristbands at the door._

_Come party with San Francisco's hottest new DJ!_

_(reply with 'goaway' to be removed from our mailing list)'_

Lowell High School's yearbook club had just gotten brand new photo editing software, as well as gently used cameras. The club saw a considerable uptick in membership that year, but far more students had requested a photographer slot than an editor slot. It was only three weeks into the new school year and Saffron had already seen countless students running around with new cameras.

They weren't new to her, though. She had seen plenty of them in action earlier that summer, and quickly recognized them as donated from SFAI's digital image department. Eager to put her homeroom period to good use, she had volunteered to crop and place photos other students took for the school's weekly newsletter.

Even with half of yearbook club out hunting for picture opportunities, the chemistry lab-cum-yearbook office was still bustling with activity and shuffling papers. She always claimed the corner desktop system, knowing full well somebody from Choraleers would usually track her down for music room-related hijinks.

She had been hard at work cropping and writing captions for the football team's newsletter section, but couldn't help occasional glances back at the latest email she'd gotten courtesy of the San Francisco techno scene.

Click. Click. Click. Another glance at the email. The grainy picture brought a smile to her face.

_He should get Mels to whip up a paper mache dragon helmet thing. Get a better picture, too._

Resize and crop the team picture. Add background flair and fun, sports-related emojis in the margins. Stare at the email again.

_Hiccup used to be in a band. **I** used to be in that band. Now just look at him. Solo act with flash and flair. That's...really freakin' cool._

A moment later, Beatrice burst into the lab. Several freshmen carrying reams of newsletter paper quickly shuffled out of her way, clearly accustomed to her hasty arrivals. She waved a handful of _Les Mis_ booklets overhead and shouted across the noisy room. "Kazuki! Boublil is a **boob**...come help me!"

Just like that, Saffron's attention was pulled in another direction. She flicked off her computer and pocketed her phone, unable to hold back a relieved sigh.

_Enjoy a normal year with normal things. That's good and fine and plenty._

"Help you sing the songs of angry men!"

_I'll be back there again, eventually. For now...I'm here._

_ I like this, too._

* * *

The setting sun's reflection off of Lake Merced caused many bike riders to pull over and take in the view. Anna's Wednesday wasn't over just yet, though, and she kept right on pedaling down the lane. Rapunzel's whispered words of encouragement from early that morning stuck with her and filled her with purpose.

_'If anything happens and you need help...let us know. If we bug you about what happened and it's supposed to be private...let us know. Learn some good stuff and meet good people tonight, Nanners. Love you. And I'm still sore. Muah.'_

Choir instruction, independent study, courier package delivery, and an intense workout at El Nino. Despite a day just as long as any other, Anna balked at how quickly she had marched right through it...only to find herself on the brink of adding yet another item to her routine. Warm, fuzzy tingles danced up and down her back, a heady reminder of what she and Rapunzel had shared the day before...as well as how she had awoken that morning with Elsa drooling between her shoulder blades and muttering sleepy pleas.

_'Don't...be late. Make you...pancakes…'_

Shooting one last glance at her phone to make sure she had the right address, Anna veered off of the bike path and into the enormous parking lot of Lakeshore Plaza. She shivered at the cool breeze blowing north off of Lake Merced, and eased up to the first bike rack she spotted. Her eyes flitted over the string of storefronts along the brick walkway, getting a feel for the businesses that had come and gone since she'd last been there.

_UPS, Petco, Verizon, Chipotle...and way more empty buildings than I remember._

No sooner did Anna finish locking up her bike, then her phone buzzed. She grimaced, rubbing at the still-damp spot on the back of her neck from her quick post-workout shower earlier.

_'Hey, it's Ramona. I'm waiting in the Chipotle. Meeting starts in half an hour...you know where this place is, right?'_

Chuckling dryly, Anna stared across the huge parking lot. All the way over to the lone store that towered on the other end of it. She couldn't resist snapping a photo of it and sending it to Elsa and Rapunzel, before shouldering her backpack and heading down to Chipotle.

_Yeah, I know this place._

The sun was low on the horizon, and parking lot lights had already started to turn on, but the bright front of Madtown Music outshone them all.

* * *

No sooner did Anna enter the restaurant, then she spotted Ramona. The latter was hard to miss, still sporting her long, white lab coat from work. She also wasn't afraid to stand up and wave her arms frantically, short, brown hair bobbing to and fro.

"Party over here! **Burrito** party!"

Offering a shy wave, Anna dropped her bag and plopped down...and promptly blushed when she felt her mouth water from the steaming pork burrito that was pushed over to her. She grumped bashfully. "Oh...**that's** why you asked what kind I like." She prodded the wrap with a fork, brow furrowed and smile guilty. "Really shouldn't have." The dinner rush was over, and her shoulders slumped with relief at not having to speak too loud.

Not missing a beat, Ramona shrugged and took a bite of her taco salad. "Baring your soul is hungry work. And a good sponsor always fuels up their little ones." She chuckled self consciously, fiddled with the vet ID badge over her left breast pocket, and waited for Anna to take several bites before speaking again. "We didn't really have time yesterday to do any intros, so I'm gonna share my little spiel now. Okay?"

Caught off-guard, Anna nodded abruptly, and hunched over with eyes alight.

_Somebody like me._

In the next fifteen minutes, her phone buzzed with well-wishes from four more friends, but her attention was on her new sponsor.

* * *

_'This was my rock bottom. I'd been using for seven years; ever since my sister left for Florida, really. But 2008 was it. The last straw. Fucked my finals and my poor little kitty, Picky-picky, she went. I was in a bad way.'_

Eight years earlier, a decidedly gaunt Ramona was curled up on a beach in north Michigan. The white bedsheet, littered with splotches of brown and red, rippled in the cold nighttime air. Her ratty jeans and black polo shirt did little to protect her from the elements, while the white rag she had wrapped around her right arm pinched and squeezed her skin with a hellish burn.

Sweat. Euphoria. Dizzying nausea. Swollen lumps and fierce aches and a constant, gnawing hunger clawing at her bones.

An open wound. Delirious fright. Somebody was approaching, footfalls muted on the damp sand. Hoarse, weepy pleas were all Ramona could muster.

"Go back, go back, go back. Don't waste...waste...waste...**waste time**...

_'For our own sake, **and** safety, we gotta compartmentalize this shit. **They** help us with how our vices affect every other part of our lives. **We**...we help each other with, well...you know. I knew I felt something **different** for my sister ever since I was fifteen. Just...yeah. It was a fucked situation and I tried so damn hard to push her out of it.'_

Before the voice and before the touch, it was the familiar smell that struck Ramona. The cold air stung as it rushed against her tear-stained cheeks. She could barely breathe between dizzying gulps of air and every sluggish twitch of her limbs begging her to **go to sleep.**

Only Beatrice's warbly yet tearfully insistent murmur kept Ramona from drifting off. "You're more important to me than any job. I'm...gonna stay with you, now."

Two weeks later, with boxes still packed and a lone mattress on the floor of a bare apartment, Beatrice found a local NA meeting in San Francisco. She squeezed her sister's left hand between the both of hers as the latter offered a stammering introduction to the small group of meeting attendees.

_'In the meeting, they're gonna talk about how each person's addiction is the worst. The hardest. But tell you what, when you fall in with the fuckin' needle...that shit stabs out a part of your soul. '_

"Hi. Uh...hello. My name is...Ramona? Ramona. And I'm...I'm a drug addict."

"Hello, Ramona." Cursory applause, reassuring smiles, and kind eyes.

It was all Ramona could do to keep from barreling right against her sister's chest.

_'See Anna, you gotta understand. At any time, there are maybe, like, twelve internships for a librarian with a Masters in Information Science. Twelve...in the whole friggin' country. And of those twelve, maybe **two** are paid. _

"The last time I used was...I mean, it was heroin. Eight days ago. I was...in Michigan."

_'Fifty thousand people with that degree and **slammin'** qualifications competing for that shit. So when she found me on Silver Beach north of St. Joseph, and I realized what she gave up to come find me...well, let's just say the nasty purple abscess on my right arm suddenly became a shit ton less painful.'_

"I don't really know what else to...is that okay? For...for now?" Not waiting for a response, Ramona crumpled against Beatrice, and the two made their way to the back row of the meeting. No sooner did she reach the bottom step, though, then her vision spun and she vomited up her meager dinner.

Through it all, Beatrice kept one hand on Ramona's back, rubbing in slow circles and muttering comfortingly.

The next time the pair looked up, they both blushed. From the back of the room, a lanky, sandy-haired young man ambled up to them. He easily slipped through the crowd offering help, knelt down, and ducked his head by their ears.

"Come see me after the meeting, yeah? Name's Ivan. I think...I can help you. Some more."

_'Trust me, Anna. Ivan told me a little bit about how you all first met him. Dude's got some freaky spider-sense for knowing just where to be to find poor, lost little relative lovers...and offer help. Dude's straight up magic.'_

_ 'So I guess I'm just trying to pay it forward, if I can help you. And maybe you can help me, too. Eight weeks or eight years, an addict is an addict, you know?'_

_ 'Oh, honey. Yeah, that's fine. You can cry all you want. Holy shit, you finished that giant burrito? Ahh...there, there.'_

A thick, spluttering cough followed by a sheepish neck rub. One hand on the left side of the old, wooden podium. The other fidgeting with the elastic waistband of mesh biking shorts.

Dizziness. A shallow breath.

"**_Hi-_**"

A sharp burst of static crackled through the speakers. Teeth clenched, Anna winced at the jarring microphone reverb. Cheeks rosy, she spat out a self conscious chuckle, then struck the underside of the microphone with an open palm so that it spun around and out of her way.

This time, when Anna looked back up, she took a deep breath and planted her feet firmly.

"Hi. My name is...Anna. I am an addict." Unease crept up her back, and she shot a quick glance down at the notecard introduction Ramona had helped her write. She cringed; the whole thing had become one illegible, leady smear. Jerking her head back up, she swallowed thickly, and locked her eyes on the very back of the room. "The last time I used...was my birthday. Almost three months ago."

She swore she wouldn't have been able to hear a train if it roared right behind her from the ringing in her ears...but the twenty-odd folks seated before her easily caught her attention. A simple greeting, laced with warmth and encouragement. "Hello, Anna."

A bit of light clapping, too.

Ramona pressing a hand against Anna's back. Anna forcing back a meek sob, lips trembling before she managed a short, relieved reply.

"Thank you...for having me."

Moments later, Ramona led Anna down the staircase and off the little stage. She couldn't help but buck up her new sponsor just a bit more with a grin.

"Didn't even barf. You're a natural."

And despite everything, Anna barked out a dry laugh, although she was already preoccupied with wiping her sweaty palms against her t-shirt. Numerous handshakes awaited.

_I was powerless. My life was most definitely unmanageable. Step one._

* * *

_'Comikaze opens at six tonight. If we're on the road by one, we should get there in time for the opening. Is Elsa looney tunes with excitement yet? Are YOU?! Haha, see you soon, lovebirds. ~P'_

As Anna made her way down the hall to the master bedroom, several pairs of folded jeans in one hand and her phone in the other, she couldn't help but pause by the staircase. Downstairs, Elsa brightly hummed along with Rebecca Black on the radio.

_And Elsa **is** super cute when she's **getting down.**_

When Anna found herself having already taken three steps down the staircase, she chuckled self consciously and headed back to the bedroom. Her cheeks glowed.

_There'll be plenty of time this weekend to see Elsa in fangirl mode. Right now, it's packing time._

One thing Anna was truly growing to appreciate about having a double king-sized bed, apart from how hard it was to actually fall off mid-sleep, was the ample space available for laying out clothing before packing.

"Undies, shirts, socks, slacks, shorts. Let's see...**ooh** yes, I'd **definitely** be alright with seeing Punzie in her birthday skirt. Elsa and low-cut jeans? **That's** a no-duh." Taking a step back by their wall of now-disheveled dressers, Anna couldn't help but gawk at how the master bed **still** dwarfed the weekend attire for her girlfriends and herself. Anna paced around the bed, one hand tracing over Elsa's fantasy and gaming shirts, and smirked lamely when she realized she didn't get most of the references.

Suddenly, Anna clapped her hands together and hopped. "Oh, **that's** what's missing. Elsa's costume!" In a flash, she zipped into their large closet and rifled through a rack of dresses. Lingering a few moments on two recently dry-cleaned dresses and one vest-slacks combo, Anna's smile turned wistful. She brushed a hand over each.

_The dresses Punzie got us on the ship last year. I'd like to take them on another vacation, sometime. One where they don't have to worry about work. Or worry about...me._

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

Several more dresses slid from left to right. Anna gulped as she found her blush returning.

_This weekend should be fun for them. For Elsa, especially. It'll be great to see her light up and get all excited._

Slight shivers. Tummy flip-flops. More dresses. Anna licked her lips, breaths shallow with anticipation.

_Our own hotel room, so we're pretty safe. And she'll be dressed up. Oh boy._

**_Thump. Thump. Thump._**

No sooner did Anna locate Elsa's blue and gold sorcerer's robe, then her attention was nabbed by loud thumps...nearing the bedroom. Anna slipped back out of the closet...and promptly freaked. "**Elsa!**"

In shorts and a white t-shirt, having showered only half an hour earlier, Elsa stumbled into the bedroom. "I...brought it up...for you. Easier than...three trips to...take your clothing downstairs. R-right?" Heavy huffs and puffs. Sweat dotted her forehead, and she teetered left, then right, while doing her best to balance Anna's training backpack.

Anna blanched, cheeks paling as she laid the sorcerer's robe out on the bed, then hurried right over to help her sister. She muttered sweetly. "Elsa, when I said **special bag**, I didn't...uh...well, I mean, **thank you** very much for bringing it up." With care, Anna slid her hands up underneath the straps and helped to lift the pack off. Setting it down by the bed, Anna then took Elsa by the shoulders and purposefully sat her down between blue jeans and a _Firefly_ t-shirt. "It looks shinier than I remember. Smells...like a lemon?"

Still huffing and puffing, Elsa hung her head and waggled a hand towards the bag. "Some dirt. Cleaned...a little. Pretty heavy." When Anna's hands slid over sagging shoulders and squeezed purposefully, Elsa let out a warbly hum and leaned into the touch. Her forehead pressed against Anna's belly, and after several more squeezes, Elsa looked up. Cheeks rosy. Eyes twinkling with pride and...something else. "You use that for work?"

Anna nodded again, face crimson as she glanced down self consciously. "Well, I mean, do anything long enough and you sort of get used to it." Brushing fingers over Elsa's sweat-dotted forehead, Anna swallowed thickly. "You didn't have to **clean**...um, I mean...thank you. Again."

Eyes crinkling, Elsa let the moment hang for several breaths, before reaching up and gently squeezing Anna's left bicep. Throaty praise. "You keep getting stronger and stronger."

That was the last straw for Anna, who pursed her lips and mumbled bashfully. In the blink of an eye, she smooshed her palms against Elsa's cheeks and offered a quick kiss.

One which Elsa extended simply by trailing hands up over Anna's collarbone and loosely clasping them behind her neck. The breathy hum Elsa got in reply made her toes curl.

When they parted, Elsa almost couldn't hear her own tentative whisper.

"I'm...sweaty."

The wobble in Anna's knees was pronounced, and she was only able to forget about **that** when Elsa squeezed her arms again.

"Looks good on you."

Seconds later, Anna couldn't be sure if her mind was chastising her or praising her.

_Did I say that? I just said that. **I just said that. Aah!**_

* * *

Over at the Kunimoto job site, Rapunzel had phoned in a second brick cutter for delivery. Despite Kristoff's half-hearted protests, she had been quite insistent to get her way, which she did.

"It's worth it, dude. Eighty hours of ear-screaming buzzing becomes forty hours. Me and John can work one, you work the other...**oh my Goddess just let me do this nice thing you dork!**"

After seeing how many bricks the pair managed to cut by lunchtime on Friday, Kristoff had to admit that the help was much appreciated. Thusly, he changed tactics.

"Fine, yes, you're right and the best and you're gonna let me treat you lunch Monday as thanks. Assuming you don't get teleported to DragonLand this weekend and have to be a slave to a goblin for a...yeah, I forgot where I was going with that."

The job site was loud enough with one brick cutter lighting up the air. Two running simultaneously ensured Rapunzel didn't hear the ringing of her phone, mere yards away on their makeshift picnic table.

* * *

Voice wavering.

_'...no, no, **no.** Insurance was...listen, you **told us** it was included and…'_

Stilted gasps and choking back sobs.

_ '...I know there was negligence. Of **course** I know that, but the two aren't related and…'_

Angry tears.

_ '...after all we've done for you? For the fucking **community?** Don't tell me...oh, damnit, she went to voicemail...Rapunzel…'_

Lost, alone, weeping quietly outside of the operating room.

_'Rapunzel...it was my fault. She...I...**Sarah.** There was an accident at the commune. I...I don't know who else to call and...and Sar's in surgery now. The way she looked...at me...fuck, **fuck**, I'm sorry. It's...she might lose her hand. Left. Is there any...**any** way you...well, I wanted you to know. I never should have...oh, oh, they're calling me back in. I'm...please call back. Please?'_

* * *

In the meantime, Anna and Elsa had managed to pack up two suitcases and Anna's _special_ backpack. For her part, Anna couldn't shake the niggling sensation that she was an _ultra pervert_ when Elsa had picked up Rapunzel's birthday skirt, looked it over, and shot Anna an unreadable glance.

Fighting off the strong urge she felt to crawl under the bed, Anna had fiddled with the belt loops on her jeans and blabbered bashfully. "She looks...good in it?"

Elsa quickly lost control of her poker face, cheeks lighting up and grin affectionate. She had reached over and squeezed her sister's hand, eyebrows raised.

"She looks **spectacular** in it."

Unsure as to why she suddenly felt **more** keyed up, Anna then hustled to pack up the rest of the clothing for the trip. Each sister carried a suitcase downstairs, then set them by the front door. For their next trip, Elsa insisted on walking in front, backwards, down the stairs...with one arm out front and one hand holding the railing in a death grip.

Still flushed, Anna squeezed the shoulder straps on her pack and arched an eyebrow playfully. "Elsa, if I fall with this, **you** aren't gonna stop me."

"Hmph. Try me." Elsa had jutted her chin out defiantly, but quickly blanched and flapped a hand half-heartedly as she took another careful step backwards. "Wait, no, definitely **don't** try me."

Once all the luggage was ready by the front door, Anna saw to topping off food and water bowls for the cats and Larry for the weekend. Her little sloth friend crawled out to greet her, which quickly turned into a ride around the living room in Anna's arms. Anna was flummoxed, then, when Elsa returned to the living room staring at her phone and scratching her head.

Anna sidled up to her sister and wiggled one of Larry's paws. "Word from Mulan? They on the road yet?"

Elsa hummed non-commitally and leaned against Anna. "Hmm? Oh, no, it's...well look. From Kristoff." With that, she held up her phone.

_'Elsa, bricks are all cut for the day. Rapunzel left here in a hurry. Everything alright?'_

Pursing her lips, Anna scratched the top of her sloth's head and shrugged. "If she already left she's gonna be, like...an hour early. That just come in?"

At that, Elsa shook her head, one hand resting on Anna's shoulder. "Ten minutes ago. Which means if she's in a hurry, then it shouldn't be...too…" Pounding footfalls down the hall caused Elsa to trail off expectantly.

A moment later, Rapunzel burst into the apartment. Features drawn and pale, breathing hard. Eyes glassy. Leaning hard against the door as it closed, Rapunzel immediately put up her hands...and they were trembling.

She croaked heavily. "I...I have to miss this weekend. I'm...something happened."

* * *

The _rumble-rumble_ of tires rolling over new construction on the _101_ was the only backdrop to Rapunzel's voice as the trio made their way down to the airport.

Every time traffic slowed down to twenty miles per hour, Elsa muttered curses under her breath, and tried to **will** the cars ahead to move faster. Sometimes, it even worked. Every now and then, she glanced in the rear view mirror...and even though her brow furrowed in concern, her shoulders relaxed.

_'Sit in the back. It'll be quieter so you can make your calls. And it's easier for Anna to crawl all over you.'_

The sisters' eyes met briefly in the mirror; both smiles tense. Anna had both arms hooked around Rapunzel's left arm, cheek smooshed against a shoulder and eyes downcast. Doing everything she could to try not to make it too obvious how she clung to every word Rapunzel said. Lips pursed, Anna pressed them against her cousin's shoulder, and exhaled hotly.

_They were together for almost a year. Poor Sarah. Every time I saw them together, she was always like a mother hen. Poor Nick._

Having fallen into her own heavy thoughts, Anna blinked dumbly and looked down again. Rapunzel's free hand was scratching lightly against her jeans-clad thigh, and in a moment, Anna had that hand captured between hers. A shuddering breath from Rapunzel, and for the rest of the conversation, the two didn't break eye contact.

_'I know you're worried, too. You don't have to pretend like you aren't listening to me.'_

"Alright. Well, hon, there won't be much **we** can do. But...I'll stay there with you."

"No, it's no trouble."

"It's not that. Please don't...it's **not** that."

"It's early, but when you're ready, I can help you starting looking for a place."

"It'll have to be outfitted with some handicap accessible things."

"That's why **I** thought of it; you've got a hundred other things on your mind."

"Railings, for a start. A rope thing...to help with sitting up. You and I can handle all that...and what I don't know, I'll ask Elsa about."

Eyes met in the rear view mirror. Mutual, slight nods. Elsa swallowed thickly, before turning off of the highway at the airport exit.

Sensing the trip was almost over, Rapunzel wound up her phone call with Nick.

"I'll be on the plane in forty minutes. I'll...no no, I'm going to the hospital right away."

"You don't worry about that right now."

"Because...I said so. It's just money."

"It probably means exactly what you think it means."

"Just because."

"Ok...ok, I'm gonna now, hon. Yeah. Yeah...love you both. Give Sar a...**yeah.** 'Kay. See you soon."

With a click, Rapunzel ended her call. Anna's breaths were warm against her neck, and Rapunzel's own voice was laden with emotion as she looked over to Elsa and spoke.

"My...dad's money? That investment? Is there any way we can...get to it?" Blinking away stubborn tears, Rapunzel's body sagged as Anna hugged her harder.

At a loss for words, Elsa just pursed her lips into a thin smile and nodded. Moments later, she pulled into a parking spot across from flight check-in.

* * *

_'Attention. Pre-boarding for flight 1723 will begin in ten minutes. Repeat, pre-boarding for…'_

A steady stream of travelers flowed in and out of the airport entrance, each focused on their destination...and paying no attention to the three women seated on the bench off to the right.

Rapunzel in the middle, suitcase resting against her shins and one arm around each cousin's shoulders. Despite everything, she wore a rueful smile. "You're gonna miss the opening ceremony for the convention. Storm troopers riding on dragons and jousting with...giant bratwursts."

Elsa turned, brow furrowed and lips quirked. "That doesn't matter. We can come with you."

At that, Anna let out a pensive hum. It was all she could do not to run her hands all over, instead relegating them to sliding up and down Rapunzel's arm. "Plenty of seats on the plane. Just...just say the word."

Eyes meeting in mutual uncertainty, Anna and Elsa's thoughts mirrored each other.

_Please tell us what's appropriate here._

"No. I think...no." A deep breath, before Rapunzel nuzzled her cheek against Elsa's hair. "I'm sorry I'll miss you in costume." Leaning from one side to the other, Rapunzel then pulled Anna close and whispered affectionately. "Take lots of pictures. And not just of your **fine** sissy." Another steadying breath. With an unsatisfied grumble, Rapunzel pulled both arms back, hunched over, and clasped the handle on her suitcase. Her smile was rueful and heavy. "I need to see them. I **want** to help them. Even if we aren't together."

Moments later, Rapunzel was choking back tears as Anna and Elsa both rubbed hands up and down her back. It was with a frustrated grumble that she embraced both, eyes on lips and lumps in throats. A thickly whispered encouragement; the same for each.

"Be patient. Enjoy. Remember, a hotel room is just as safe as home. Love you."

With one last, courageous smile, Rapunzel left for her flight.

Both still dizzy from the whirlwind of the last hour, Elsa and Anna sat in silence. Cars went by, passengers came and went, and the occasional seagull swooped down. Stared. Head tilted, hopping forward.

Only then did Anna realize her hand had been slowly sliding across the empty yet still warm space between her and her sister. Four inches. Three. Now two.

"**Kyah!**" With no warning, Elsa leapt up off of the bench with a screech, arms flapping and eyes narrowed. Cheeks rosy and full of bluster, she turned back around and scratched the back of her neck. "They were...**judging.**" Eyes downcast and suddenly shy, Elsa held out a hand.

Suddenly quite aware of how clammy her own hands were, Anna chuckled self consciously and shuffled her sneakers together. "We should get going, then." Hand slid into hand, and Anna's heart pounded madly as she waited until she had Elsa's eyes once more. Head canted to one side and eyes crinkling. "Make this a fun weekend."

Elsa barely heard her own voice over the ringing in her ears.

"Yeah."

* * *

[Saturday - 8:42 PM - Me] '_I must be the world's most useless lesbian because I can't stop thinking about how great you feel...and smell.'_

[Saturday - 9:57 PM - Lynsey] _'Ur 2good 2b true.'_

[Saturday - 10:47 PM - Me] _'Have a good shift. Eat something before you go in!'_

[Sunday - 10:25 AM - Me] _'I'm getting ice cream. What are your favorite kinds?'_

[Sunday - 12:13 PM - Me] _'Sorry, are you sleeping first or coming right over from work?'_

[Sunday - 12:16 PM - Me] _'Sorry again, that sounded strange. Just let me know so I can let the front desk know.'_

[Sunday - 8:49 PM - Me] _'My parrot loves making new friends.'_

[Sunday - 9:54 PM - Me] _'Is something wrong?'_

[Sunday - 10:05 PM - Lynsey] _'sry its flu shot day and i got the flu from somebody. evrybody i guess. cant make it 2nite, give ur parrot a pat from me'_

[Sunday - 10:22 PM - Me] _'Feel better soon. Let me know if you need anything and I can be right over. Anything.'_

From Monday to Thursday, Mulan felt like she was only half-there. Half at work, half at the grocery store, half at _SFAI's_ rock climbing facility with Elsa. Every morning, she drove by the _Mark Zuckerberg Hospital_ on her way to work.

Every morning, it took a considerable amount of effort and talking-down for her to dissuade herself from parking on the side of the street, slapping three quarters into the parking meter, and running into the hospital.

It was always right around that time when her thoughts would taunt her.

_Fall for someone way too fast much?_

_ We aren't even a thing thing. _

_ A **thing** thing?_

_ We aren't dating._

_ We're just...two people who had a nice time together._

_ And if I **did** see her, all I'd be doing is talking around her depression and how I want to make sure she's okay and just be with her again...but that might just make her even more uncomfortable._

_ Keep driving. Give her space. Can't force what could be a good thing._

_ When she wants it, she'll reach out. If...**if…**_

By the time Friday morning rolled around, Mulan blushed to find that she had awoken with her phone in hand.

When it buzzed a moment later, she squealed and fell right out of bed. The message, in all capital letters, struck her with an oddly relieved laugh...and she smacked her forehead with a palm. Three times.

[Kronk - Friday - 7:24 AM] _'Haven't heard from you all week! Is the car ready? If not, I can borrow a minivan from my cousin. Did you see they added the editors for 4th **and** 5th editions to the guest list? IT'S CONVENTION TIME, PING! IRON THAT COSTUME AND WE'LL BE AT YOUR PLACE AT NOON SHARP!'_

With that, Mulan let out a sheepish, self conscious chuckle...and rolled right across her bedroom. Her comforter tangled in her legs and slid off the bed, too. For the first time that week, her thoughts finally managed to pull away from worrying about her one-time cuddle buddy.

_Convention time! And...it's Elsa's first convention! And...**cosplay! Panels! Excitement!**_

Out in the kitchen, her parrot taunted her.

"Breakfast! Help! Breakfast! Help me!"

* * *

"Yeah, definitely, you got it."

"I'll let her know. She'll be with us this weekend in spirit."

"Elsa's still fighting with **her** phone."

"Okay, I'll let you go. Sounds like a herd of wild monkeys in your car. We're an hour behind you. Yep, bye-bye."

Interstate 5 was free of accidents for the next three hundred miles, and Anna intended to make up for as much time as she could. With a smooth nudging of the wheel, she eased the car into the passing lane and crept up to 80. A moment later, Anna chuckled softly at her sister's hushed curses.

"Damnit. Damnit damnit damnit."

Powering past a line of _Turkey Hill_ trucks, Anna smiled softly. "Figure out how to work the mobile investment app thing?"

At that, Elsa grumped harder, flipping through options with increasingly frustrated huffs. "There's gonna be a penalty for early withdrawal. Ten percent. And...well, shit, I have only myself to blame."

Hushed reassurance from Anna. "Elsa. Nobody could have predicted this accident."

Elsa replied with uneasy mumbling, one cheek smooshing against the cool window glass. "Yeah, but...she didn't **need** an IRA. I just...I just thought…"

Having put a good quarter mile between themselves and the convoy of trucks, Anna eased back into the right lane. With a soft hum, she flipped on cruise control and brushed fingertips against Elsa's shoulder. A meaningful sidelong glance. "You were planning for her retirement. A life together." She wriggled happily. "Penalty or no. It was romantic."

Finally, Elsa let her phone drop onto her lap. A weary sigh. "You're sweet." Anna's hand trailing up and down her left arm...and just like that, Elsa's eyes fell shut. The next time she opened them, she was staring up at the sunroof. A flummoxed mumble followed. "I didn't know the driver could put this seat down like that."

Another giggle from Anna, who then blushed when Elsa kissed her fingertips. "Just relax. I saw your highlighted convention schedule. You and your friends are going to be busy." Said hand was warm and lit up with tingles when it found the steering wheel again. "They're about an hour ahead of us...why don't you try to nab forty winks.

The idea of sleep quite appealed to Elsa, but even as she wrapped her arms over her midsection and rubbed her biceps, her voice was still clear. "Still a little...nervous...about dressing up. Even with friends."

Up ahead, a red _Jeep Cherokee_ was sailing along at a brisk eighty three. Easing off of cruise control a fair bit behind, Anna matched the other car's speed and continued to reassure her sister. "You'll be fine. You'll do great. Everyone else there likes what you like...it'll feel **right.**"

A warbly hum. A topic change. "When should we...call Punzie? Check...in?"

One last brush of Anna's hand against her sister's bare arm. A deep, steadying breath. "She'll call when she lands."

With a long, slow exhale, Elsa licked her lips and shuffled a bit onto her right side. "Not much...for you...there. Means...a bunch...that you're coming." Palms pressing together as Elsa slid her hands underneath her right cheek. A low hum. "You won't...be bored?"

Anxious affection made Anna swallow thickly as she glanced over again. Elsa's black _Warhammer_ t-shirt had ridden up a bit, and before finding herself completely entranced by pale skin, Anna tore her eyes away and back to the road. Voice low, confident, and loving. "I'll be with you. How can I be bored?"

With a soft click, Anna hit her left turn signal and pulled into the passing lane. Up crept the speed again: eighty four, eighty five, eighty six. Soon, the _Jeep Cherokee_ faded from view in the rear mirror. Cruise control once again.

When soft snores began to spill from Elsa's lips, Anna forgot all about finding a rock station on the radio. Instead, she pulled an album from memory and began to sing softly.

_"I wield the true all-seeing eye. My vision digitized and bright despite the veil of night…"_

In her sleep, Elsa smiled.

* * *

Kronk, with three sewing needles between his front teeth and fourteen different colored ribbon strips draped over both shoulders. On his lap rested an unfinished cloak. "Lydia, I think this is peach. Got any inch-thick ribbon in...atomic tangerine?"

Lydia balanced a tall pair of black boots on one leg and a box full of ziploc bags on the other. "I swear that sounds like **such** a fake color, but let me...well, shit, here it is. Just let me dig out twenty blue pearls for Jafar."

Jafar was hard at work juggling the finishing touches on three different headpieces. "Just pass me the bag and I'll dig them out myself. Kronk, **please** don't swallow any of those needles. In fact, do you even have to keep them between your teeth because really I…"

Later that night, **none** of the convention-goers riding in the back of Mulan's 2008 BMW 550i would be able to recall **whose** hand had accidentally swatted the Ziploc bag of plastic pearls. They all pretty much agreed that the **who** really didn't matter.

Sitting in shotgun, Milo yelped as pearls of every color rained down on him. They slid down his _Battletech_ t-shirt, pelted his hair, and slapped against the color-coded convention schedule he had spread out on his lap. "Aw damnit, not the pearls. I need some for my headpiece."

"I think we **all** need some." Smile strained, Mulan rapped the steering wheel and called out commandingly. "For every pearl I find later, Ping will put frogs in your bed while you sleep." She loved her friends dearly, but she also adored her Beemer. Adding a dry chuckle, she then cheered as the crew passed a street sign.

_'Los Angeles - 54 miles'_

When Mulan called out the short remaining distance, her friends launched into both increased enthusiasm...and increased franticness to complete their respective costumes. To help her friends get in a focused mood, Mulan put on the newest D&D session soundtrack Elsa had sent her a few weeks prior.

After that, and despite not having felt her phone buzz, Mulan checked her messages again...and upon finding one, accidentally jerked the steering wheel in surprise.

"Hey!"

"Needles!"

"**Pearls!**"

"Shit, I swallowed one. A **pearl, **I mean."

Chuckling weakly, Mulan muttered an embarrassed apology, then scrolled to her newest message. Her heart leapt into her throat...and slid right back down a moment later upon seeing the sender was Anna.

[Anna - Friday - 4:45 PM] _'Just went past Gorman. If luck holds we'll get there for the opening ceremony. Elsa's been asleep the whole ride so expect your sorceress to have lots of pep tonight!'_

Brow furrowed thoughtfully, Mulan chewed on her tongue for a few moments. She started one cautionary message, but quickly deleted it in favor of another.

[Me - Friday - 4:49 PM] _'Whatever you're doing to keep her asleep, keep doing it. This is a quick trip and you are not far from us. See you there.'_

* * *

Anna had just wound up her twenty second a capella performance of _I'm Yours_, complete with requisite fingers combing through Elsa's disheveled hair. Soft snores had become loud snores somewhere around mile one hundred fifty, and once Anna checked her newest message from Mulan, her blush resurfaced.

_Mission: help Elsa sleep now so she can be awake later is...continuing!_

"Well you done done me and you bet that I felt it…"

The next mileage sign put a bit more pep into Anna's voice, and her cheeks glowed as she let her fingertips dance along the back of her sister's neck.

"Before the cool done run out I'll be giving it my bestest…"

* * *

After crossing fingers, toes, hooking her thumbs, and steering with her palms pressed against the wheel, Anna sent up a Hail Mary prayer under duress.

To her great delight, it worked, as the first parking garage she inquired at had exactly **one** available space left. It was a mere block from the LA Convention Center, but she only allowed herself one cheer, as she was **still** under duress.

Ever since turning off of Interstate 5, she had been on the receiving end of an intense stare from her sister. It was the rumble strips on the shoulder of the road that had jostled Elsa awake...and now, she stared.

Eyes bleary and sleep-laden at first, but quickly brightening and narrowing with each glance at the dashboard clock. Then, at the time on her phone. Then, back to Anna.

When, at last, the pair pulled into the parking garage, Elsa leaned over the center console and puffed out her cheeks. A low, direct whisper followed.

"We left at half past one."

A heady shiver rippled up Anna's back, and she ducked her chin with a self conscious grimace. "No...traffic. At all. Nice, right?"

Lips quirked, Elsa cocked her head to one side and leaned in just a bit closer.

"It's **now** five forty five."

A slow coast up to the second floor. Round the bend and up to the third. Anna swallowed thickly, sneaking occasional glances over. Her mouth ran dry as the last thing Elsa said fled from her mind...neatly replaced by rosy cheeks and intense, blue eyes. Anna gulped again.

_Devour me._

With that, Elsa flapped a hand wildly, accidentally slapping the car's ceiling. "That was almost four hundred miles! Do I have to do the math for you?!"

Anna hopped awkwardly at the cry, another spilling from her lips as well. Hers, however, was less a cry and more a strangled, perplexed moan. "**Ahh**, I'm sorry, Elsa!" She popped bolt upright in her seat, eyes wide and lips parted.

_Yup, I was just imagining something else...entirely._

At her sister's yelp, Elsa jerked back against the door, and promptly groaned when the door handle jabbed her in the back. A sheepish, half-grin appeared and she couldn't help but rake a hand through her already messy hair. "I'm...I'm sorry for getting in your face."

_But that look **on** your face was so...**so…**_

After a weak chuckle, Anna exhaled loudly, and her shoulders drooped. "I wanted you to see the opening ceremony thingey." Another laugh, this one breathy and guilt-laden. "I did drive fast. I'm sorry."

_You can get in my face any time._

Lips pursed, Elsa hummed lightly, then linked arms with her sister. A breathy sigh of her own, after which she smooshed her cheek against Anna's shoulder. "You're sweet. And...smart, to keep me sleeping like that." Fingers skittered along an auburn braid kissed with white. A moment later, Elsa's buzzing phone barely managed to grab her attention. Another relieved sigh. "Rapunzel landed. Should we...call?"

"Let's let her see what's what up there, first." A slow shake of the head from Anna, whose eyes darted left and right as she pulled into the assigned parking space. With a click, the car was shut off, and in that silence she trailed a hand up to rest against the back of Elsa's neck. Flecks of sweat pushed Anna to turn and regard her sister with intimate warmth. "Are you...nervous? About this weekend?"

Brow furrowed and a helpless smile tugging at her lips, Elsa turned and pressed her face against Anna's collar. "I'm **excited.** This kind of thing? I...I never…"

At that, the corners of Anna's eyes crinkled, and she pressed a firm kiss to Elsa's forehead. A hushed whisper followed. "Do you want to change at the place? Or…"

Elsa didn't miss a beat, smile growing as butterflies danced in her chest. "I can manage in the back seat." Stealing another few seconds and selfish breaths, Elsa eventually pulled away and grasped the door handle. One eyebrow arched when she saw Anna do exactly the same thing, and Elsa couldn't resist. A soft smile. "And you're going…?"

Lips suddenly dry, Anna rested her tongue against her bottom lip, then looked down bashfully. "Outside? To...wait?" Seconds later, after Elsa's reply, Anna was quite sure that if she **had** tried to get out...she'd have fallen right on her face. Legs warm and tingly and wearing what she was certain was the doofiest smile in history.

"You know you can stay. And...if you didn't. Well, now you do."

A thick swallow, but the lump in Anna's throat didn't budge as she croaked shyly. "O-okay."

_Now I definitely know._

* * *

What had started as eight seconds of Anna shooting bashful glances at the rear view mirror and biting her tongue lest she commit a Dire, Gay Error, quickly became affectionate chuckles. Those spiraled into belly-shaking laughs as she watched Elsa become a tangle of flailing arms, bent legs, and feet flying all over the place. All as she fumbled to don each piece of her sorceress costume.

Indignant huffs, even as Elsa's cheeks glowed. "They didn't tell me this crap...at the costume shop! I'm...**there's like fifty more buttons here than I remember!**"

More affectionate laughter, and Anna shot Mulan a text as she watched her poor sister fumble with a blue and gold mantlepiece laden with plastic gems.

_'We're here, at a garage a block away. Elsa's putting herself together...should we meet you somewhere?'_

Mulan's reply came in seconds.

_'1302 West Pico? We're on the second floor getting changed right now. Come down when you're ready! Was Elsa mad you drove so fast?'_

Finding her dopey grin had returned, Anna looked up from her phone...only to see two bare legs sticking straight up with feet pressed against the car roof.

Crammed between the back seat cushions and the back of the shotgun seat, Elsa cursed hotly. "Stupid, shitty tights! Just...just **go down!**"

Anna howled with laughter, but not before ducking behind her seat a bit to hide her crimson face.

_Legs and legs and legs and...help._

* * *

_'Here they are meeting up. Here's Elsa trying on Lydia's costume hat. Here's a buttload of pearls falling out of the trunk of Mulan's car. Must be an in-joke because they all laughed.'_

_ 'Here's Elsa holding up her staff and crossing the street...and smiling.'_

_ 'These little kids just loved the costumes Elsa and her friends made. They asked Mulan if they could join the party. It was so adorable I just wanna die.'_

_ 'Here's everyone at the opening ceremony.'_

_ 'Here's Elsa smiling. Here's Elsa laughing. Here's Elsa looking at me...and that's when I dropped my phone. Has a nice crack in it now. She's just over the moon.'_

_ 'Sorry, didn't mean to bug you. Except to say I love you. We love you. Sending love for Nick and Sarah. Hoping for the best. Do what you gotta do...and we love you. ~Anna'_

* * *

St. Vincent Medical Center in Portland. Floor three, wing C. Post-surgical patients in recovery, most of whom were either asleep most of the time...or still under from surgery.

Clean, crisp, white sheets covered Sarah, her breaths low and even and in time with the beep-beep of her heart monitor. Layers upon layers of thick, white bandages were wound from her elbow and all the way up and over her wrist. They ended in a puffy, rounded bunching of cloth. The whole thing hung, suspended, from an overhead skin was sallow, brown hair tied into two loose ponytails that laid flat against the pillow and framed her face.

Despite having spent fifteen minutes on each ponytail, they had turned out poorly, but Nick hadn't had the energy to do much else after dragging a chair over. And calling family members. And repeated calls with administrative staff from the farming commune where the two had worked and lived.

No longer, though. Messy, blond hair and a five o'clock shadow stood out against the hospital cot. Nick had slung one arm back behind Sarah's pillow, and after staring with puffy eyes for another hour, finally succumbed to sleep.

That's where Rapunzel found them. Room three one eight, suitcase in one hand and her phone still open to the convention photos Anna had sent.

The sun was low in the sky as she crossed the room, one hand pressed to her mouth as tears pricked the corners of her eyes.

_I'm here._

She knew Nick was awake when, after leaning down to rest a hand on his shoulder, a strong arm slid around her back. Voice weary and tearful, yet tinged with relief.

"You're **here.** Thank god. Thank...**you**."

* * *

Mission Dolores park served two primary purposes Saturday afternoons and evenings. The first was as the practice grounds for the San Francisco FlameThrowers, an ultimate frisbee team that played in the western league of the AUDL.

Saffron was not a fan.

**_*WHACK*_**

She yelped and flopped off of her swing when a puke green frisbee nailed her in the back. Muttering sourly, Saffron swatted black mulch out of her hair, snatched the fallen frisbee, and heaved it back towards the scraggly college senior in Spongebob shorts.

The disc caught a gust of air, zipped up twenty feet, and not even the fastest member of the team could catch it before it sailed right out of the park. Spongebob senior cupped his hands around his mouth and hollered.

"Come join us! We can pay you in donuts?"

Flapping her plaid pajama pants and grumping as more mulch fell out, Saffron grumped grumpily. "Hell no! Whack me again and it goes in the freaking bay and we **both** know I can make it."

The second service the park provided was as babysitting grounds for the young children of the ultimate frisbee team. They wandered around the park, chaperoned by motivated high schoolers looking to add community service hours to their college applications.

Saffron was not one of the chaperones, as she showed when a black-haired little boy dual wielding juice boxes pranced up to her...and stared. After ten full seconds of silence, he pouted and shook a juice box threateningly. "You said a no-no word."

Folding her arms and ducking her head, Saffron gave a short shrug. Followed by a self conscious grimace. "I'm sorry, kind little sir."

Nonplussed by the apology, the little boy scrunched up his nose and blew a raspberry. Right after that, he whirled around and ran off with a shout.

"You're stinky like cheese and poo!"

Full of pathetic bluster, Saffron rattled the chains of her swing and squealed grumpily. "That was my dinner! How dare!"

One swing over, Melanie chuckled softly. "They got your number, huh?" She offered an encouraging smile before offering a box of thin mint cookies.

With a grumble, Saffron plopped back down on her swing, and took a cookie. Her thanks was muffled by crumbs, but she waited until she finished chewing and swallowing before turning to glare at her friend. "You're still evading my question. With maximum skill, but still." When Melanie's response was to sigh, look down, and futz with the cookie box, Saffron hummed uncomfortably and mashed her cheek against the swingset's chain links. "Hey, I...sorry, I won't pry. It's just, I don't know why you stopped taking Wicca lessons from Rapunzel this week, you know? So I got a little worried. **Then**, well, with what happened to her friends up north? Horrible, just...really sad. But I could get why she'd be so busy she'd forget to tell you to go with Anna and Elsa this weekend."

Frustrated by her fidgeting hands, Melanie shoved them between her thighs and stared at the kids playing on the jungle gym nearby. Her sneakers dug into the mulch below.

Voice softer, Saffron continued, though she stared resolutely down at the bits of mulch clinging to her pajamas. "You were so mad stoked for this...convention, right? So it's, I'm...I'm not saying I don't **believe** you...but is there another reason why you didn't go?"

At that, Melanie froze for a few seconds. Her lips parted, but before anything could come out, she hastily stuffed another cookie into her mouth. An uncertain mumble was all she managed.

By now, Saffron's cheeks were tinged pink, and she scratched at them as though trying to wipe the color away...but it was ineffectual. "Are you...uncomfortable around Rapunzel now?" A shy, tremulous smile as Saffron shot her friend a sidelong glance. "Do you like her?"

Crumbs dropped from Melanie's mouth as she shrugged and mumbled in reply. "Well...yeah."

In the blink of an eye, Saffron went from meekly curious to clinging to the swingset chain with both hands. Eyes wide and a pitchy squeak. "Do you...**like** like her? 'Cause if so then well **boy howdy** can I give you some questionable advice about…"

Face crimson, Melanie whipped her head over and blubbered defensively. "Not like that!" The box of cookies hit the ground, and for almost a minute, the two friends stared down at it with furrowed brows and hitched breaths.

It took Saffron forty six squeezes of the swingset chain before she mustered the courage to speak up again; she knew because she counted each one along with her breaths. "I'm...sorry. I didn't mean anything...bad by it." A hint of a frown tugged at the corners of her mouth, and she nudged the cookie box with a sneaker.

Running both hands through her hair, Melanie shook her head sharply. Voice tinged with weighty tension. "Don't apologize. That's not...it's not how **I** feel, but you know I totally support...support…" A breathy croak brought Melanie's reply to an abrupt end, and she couldn't hold back the sniffle that followed.

With that, Saffron hummed warbly and bent over until her chin rested on her knees. She swung out her left arm, patted Melanie on the leg, and kept staring at the box of cookies. "I know. Sorry. I mean...I'll stop asking. Whatever your reason, it's…"

_It's…_

_ It's…_

_ It's...PTA girl scout cookies._

Brow furrowed. Cheeks puffed out. Eyes narrowed...and hands gripping swingset chains again. Sluggish thoughts clunking as they spun into motion.

_It's important. That's important. Why's that important?_

It was then that the color drained right out of Saffron's face. Eyes locked on the cookie box, her words tumbled out flat and with no inflection. "My brother said Mom and Dad bought cookies from someone. Some...couple. At the PTA meeting...yesterday."

A tremor lit up Melanie's voice as she turned slowly. Lips trembling and eyes darting this way and that. "No…"

Lips pursed tightly, Saffron continued, even as she blinked faster and faster. As if to rid herself of tears that weren't even there. But they were in the way her voice hitched. "Told me I might know them. Told me...they talked with Mom and Dad." Fear and guilt was etched on Saffron's features as she slowly turned and regarded her friend. A crooked, understanding half-smile. Voice choked up with hurt. "Your parents...said you couldn't go?"

A heavy nod, Melanie's eyes falling shut as she folded her arms tightly over her chest.

Stunned, Saffron leaned back in her swing. Every so often, her shoulders twitched with a shuddering breath, even as she tried to draw them calmly. "They said...you can't see them any more. Rapunzel. Her cousins. Th-the band." No more questions, and it was then that Saffron felt the tears stinging her eyes. She swallowed thickly and lumbered to her feet, snatching the cookie box from the ground with a final, warm huff.

"Because of what **my** parents said...about me...and Merida."

Moments later, Melanie was the one outright crying. She sat, arms dangling limply and head down, as Saffron embraced her from behind. Despite everything, Melanie mustered a sad smile of her own. It tasted of salt.

"I don't blame you...or her. But Rapunzel...she made me feel g-good. About being...me."

A shudder, a wet sniffle, and a tearful croak as Melanie leaned back into her friend's embrace.

"I...liked that."

Resting her chin atop her tearful friend's head, Saffron promptly forgot about her own tears. They were still there, but her frown had been replaced by a protective scowl.

_Mom and Dad are lying. They're lying...and I can't say anything to change their minds about Merida...because they think I'm so fucking scarred that **I** can't even remember what happened._

Soft, whispered assurances passed between Saffron and Melanie, even as the older girl kept her angry glare directed at the sky.

_Merida and I...we promised each other. But Melanie wasn't involved...not at all._

"**I** think you're pretty wonderful...just the way you are."

_Not fair._

_ Not...at all._

* * *

"Y'know, one of us should really spring for a car. Truck. Something with wheels and an engine. All this walking might be giving me **killer** legs, but now my ass hurts if I sit to bang out any set longer than twenty minutes."

Tugging on the left strap of her backpack, Merida chuckled, then bumped shoulders with Chelsea. With that, the pair crossed Browning street and began their twelve block walk home under the setting San Francisco sun. "Right. And it should be me because of all that fuckin' pirate's gold I got buried under the _trip-hop_ section, right?"

Chelsea cackled in response, one hand resting on the back of her friend's backpack as she turned to wave at a passing post office truck. "Carlo, doing the Lord's work!" A honk in reply made Chelsea whoop and pump a fist, before she returned her attention to Merida. "Well, what about getting the Tank? Didn't you and Hic have, like, shared custody of that?"

Merida pursed her lips and chuckled. "Full **custody** is his. A going-away present. What about asking that _adopted-sister_ of yours for a sweet BMW of your very own?"

That brought a light blush to Chelsea's face, and she batted a hand while scrunching up her nose. "Yeah, I wish. Adopted-sister generosity only goes so far, you know." She went silent for a few seconds, toying with the red and black skull keychains on the back of Merida's pack. "We could probably lease one. Call it a...business expense? Month to month, and with those iPOds **plus** our new advertising bonanza…"

Cracking a wry smirk, Merida couldn't resist cutting in. "Fresh flyers on telephone poles and Craigslist for days…"

Undeterred, Chelsea pranced side to side behind her friend and continued. "We really do have enough. I mean, you know, it's a thought."

Finally, Merida let out a loud, overdramatic hum. "Well, you **are** sort of the accountant lady here." She reached back, groping blindly until she snagged Chelsea by her denim jacket sleeve, and tugged her up until they were side by side. A crooked, encouraging smile. "You say we got enough? Let's do it, then."

At that, Chelsea whooped boisterously and hopped up and down with her hands on Merida's shoulders. Quite elated and already rattling off potential dealerships in the area, she didn't even notice when she had been deposited next to a postal service mailbox. Neither did Chelsea notice Merida hunched over by a nearby telephone pole, phone pressed to an ear.

A minute later, a pale and silent Merida dropped her phone. She cursed, knelt down, and couldn't stop her hands from shaking. The heat rising in her repeated swearing.

"Mer? What's…"

No sooner did Chelsea start to speak up and rest a hand on her friend's shoulder, then Merida bolted upright again. Face drawn and eyes wide.

"Somebody smashed the store." A gulp, lips trembling as Merida's face contorted into a raging scowl. "They...the fuckers **broke in.**" Whirling around, she took off at a run.

Stunned into silence herself, Chelsea nearly flopped right over the mailbox, before hustling to catch up. "We got **robbed?!**"

A feral snarl as Merida shot back. "I'll cave their fuckin' heads in!"

* * *

[Me - Friday - 7:03 PM] _'I'm away this weekend searching for dragons. And stuff. Hope you're feeling better soon.'_

At half past six sharp, Stan Lee himself opened the fifth annual _Comikaze_ with a short speech in the main auditorium. Fans of all ages, many of whom had also dressed up in their favorite cosplay outfit, packed the auditorium...and none were disappointed by his jokes.

At the end of the speech, he hurled ten foam-replicas of Thor's hammer into the crowd. Nine were caught and one struck an old lady dressed as Loki in the head, but she took it with a grin, claimed her prize, and flipped off the legendary comics guru. And with that, _Comikaze_ was underway.

Right after the attendees were released to start attending panels, Elsa and her crew hustled into a side hallway and sequestered themselves in a relatively quiet alcove. There, Milo unrolled and laid out the detailed, color-coded map of each panel that weekend. "Alright, ladies and germs. We're here...and at any time, there's at least **five** events going on at the same time. Remember to hydrate, pace yourselves, **hydrate**, and that some of these events get repeat performances Saturday or Sunday." His green and orange tunic had several pouches on the belt, and out of the far right one he pulled seven hotel room keys.

Anna, who quickly realized Mulan hadn't kept up with everyone else, dropped back to keep her friend company. She thought she was being quite obvious in her following behind, and so didn't hesitate to speak up after catching a glimpse of Mulan's phone.

"Texting a dragon to carry us around this weekend?"

Caught unawares, Mulan yelped and flopped over as her long, leather kilt tangled up her legs. She winced as the handle of her replica longsword jabbed her in the back, and smiled lamely when Anna offered her a hand up. She immediately batted a hand at the blubbering apologies offered, and couldn't help but chuckle at the way Anna made a fuss over dusting the kilt off. Blushing lightly, Mulan futzed with her phone...and shrugged.

"I have not heard from Lynsey...all week. She said she was sick on Sunday."

At that, Anna's eyebrows went up, and she couldn't help the encouraging smile that followed. _Don't pry, don't pry, don't pry._ "Does that mean you two...hit it off on Saturday?"

_Alright! Didn't pry **too much**._

A lame, self conscious little smile was all Mulan could muster. A knot formed in her stomach, and a moment later she found herself pursing her lips...and picking her words with care. "I can tell she is...having troubles. I do not want to come on too strong. But...anyway, we should catch up to the others."

Caught with a blankly perplexed reaction her face, Anna nodded dumbly and followed along. Her thoughts wandered.

_Having troubles? Like, what kind of troubles? Is it...something I should have noticed before but…_

Seconds later, Anna's thoughts narrowed neatly to one simple fact.

_Oh my **god** look at Elsa down there dancing with her swishy blue robe and her staff and her schedule of events oh be still my tiny gay heart._

* * *

At seven sharp, Milo and Kronk made a beeline for the _Cards Against Humanity_ panel. They were pleased to find a second line, specifically for cosplayers, and each took a moment to shine their maces before heading in.

Lydia and Jafar, ranger and necromancer respectively, were the first in line for the _America's Supernatural_ panel. A half hour delay didn't phase them one bit, as each pulled out their laptops and joined up with a fresh, convention-only _Minecraft_ server.

Elsa was a sprightly mess. For five minutes, she tore apart her bag, toothpaste and hand sanitizer and bottled water and seven different notebooks scattered all over the floor.

"I know I put my schedule somewhere! **Somewhere!**"

Grinning sympathetically, Anna patted her sister's back, then unloaded her own pack with a grunt. "I might have a copy, but didn't you and Mulan work out the same schedule?"

At that, Elsa yelped hotly and scooped up all of her belongings into a messy pile, before shoving them back into her bag. Snatching her staff, she whirled back around and called out. "Ping! Do you have the, uh...map?"

Mulan was still several paces back, her movements gingerly exaggerated as she was still growing accustomed to her leather boots...and her problematic kilt. "Sapphro!" Cheeks rosy, she flapped a piece of paper in the air and hopped up and down. "I have our schedule. Our first stop is a Firefly panel. Room twenty-nine AB...in wing...in wing...**eyah!**" Hopping had been Mulan's downfall, as she stumbled to her left…

...and managed to flail her arms right around Anna's waist. Fussing with her kilt a bit more, Mulan chuckled gratefully. "Should have learned to walk in this first, huh?"

Anna guffawed and led the way back to Elsa, who was still trying to get her bag in some semblance of order. "I think you can go barefoot here, if you want. Or even wear my sneakers...but they might be a little big on you."

Mulan threw out her chest with a defiant hum...and nearly fell over again. "I will manage. On my honor as a warrior." Moments later, she helped Elsa stand up, who was also beginning to have costume difficulties in the form of tangled robes.

After a few minutes, and not wanting to miss any of the convention action, the two friends supported each other and made their way down the hall. Laughing with each other and blushing at every cosplay compliment they got.

Anna followed behind, her heavy pack teetering from side to side, and growing heavier still every so often whenever Elsa or Mulan lost a small bit of their respective costumes. Into Anna's bag they went, before she quickly resumed snapping photos...or capturing video. She couldn't help but swell with pride every time Elsa greeted a complete stranger with an exuberant wave, only to have her witches hat tip down over her eyes. The pointy top had begun to droop in a matter of minutes.

_Oh, Elsa...your big, floppy hat is just too much._

* * *

Anna was quite pleased and proud to see just how quickly Elsa became comfortable with expressing herself around strangers with similar interests.

From _Firefly_ to _Medieval Fiction_, Elsa vacillated between jotting down notes and hunched over, chin in a hand and elbow on knees. Throughout the first few hours, she and Mulan would lean towards each other, heads touching as they shared elated whispers.

_"Morena Baccarin is too pretty for words."_

_ "Is that a catalyzer?"_

_ "They painted it pink? Cute."_

_ "Kickstarter for a new movie with a pink Serenity?"_

_ "Just take all my money."_

Hushed giggles always followed, and they never failed to amuse Anna. They weren't the reason for her rosy cheeks, however, as she had offered to hold Elsa's hat the moment they took their seats.

A bashful smile as Elsa rubbed the tip of her hat against her chin. "You're already carrying around our clothing and, well, most **everything** in that bag. I can hold this one thing, really."

Undeterred, Anna pressed her point. "You need your lap for when you write stuff in your notebooks. Packmule says give."

At that, Elsa furrowed her brow and gave her sister an intimate stare. A low mutter.

"You're much more than that."

The hat was large, so Anna was not at all surprised when the brim of it stretched over her whole lap. One hand slid underneath it, and her cheeks pinked from the residual warmth from where it had just sat on Elsa's head. A moment later, Anna's face went from pink to crimson when her hand brushed against Elsa's...under the hat.

Without so much as a sidelong glance or even a budge, Elsa snaked her hand around Anna's, and squeezed. Just like that, the older sister slouched in her chair and relaxed. The younger leveled a dopey smile down at the hat, as though it was the best hat she had ever seen.

When the _Firefly_ panel ended, Elsa scooped up her hat and donned it. A smile played at her lips as she leaned over and whispered. "I'll hold your hand any way I can."

Mulan stumbled twice exiting the room. Anna topped her tally with three near-falls, each with a crimson face. She warbled enthusiastically when the trio made it back to the hallway.

"Our next excellent destination?"

Elsa clapped her hands, then pointed down the hall. "Six rooms down. _Medieval Fiction_!"

Mulan whooped cheerily and threw her hands up. "The party continues!" A moment later, she yelped pathetically as her kilt tangled around her knees. Despite both Elsa and Anna being eager to lend a supportive arm, Mulan blushed when she realized she was wishing somebody else was there with her.

Somebody with a familiar smell; one that struck Mulan as ultra-helpless when she realized just how attached she had gotten to it in only eight hours.

_I hope you're doing okay. I hope...I don't even know what else. But I hope you're doing okay._

Scanning the schedule for the first time that night herself, Anna's eyes lit up. "Oh, this is sweet. Live armor demonstration. Armor...vendors? Like, the real chain and metal stuff?" The moment she heard herself speak, she couldn't help but blush self consciously. "I mean...whatever it's made of…"

Still struggling with each step, Mulan chanced an encouraging grin up at Anna. "That sounds neat. After this panel?"

Before Anna had a chance to reply, she was struck speechless by the hooded stare Elsa gave her. Eyes bright and voice dreamy. "You would look wonderful in armor, I think."

With an embarrassed giggle, Anna looked away, and fanned the collar of her _Fall Out Boy_ t-shirt.

_Help!_


	134. Chapter 134

Wednesday morning arrived all too quickly, with both Anna and Elsa heading out the door together before seven.

Rapunzel, left alone with three cats and a sloth all in bed, put her free time towards going through the old band videos Hiccup had moved to her phone. After watching only one, she was already cackling playfully, and knew exactly who she'd be emailing it to.

_And probably more than just that one. Happy early Mabon, Merida!_

* * *

_'12 Jan 2016 - jamsesh23.m4g_'

With a sharp crackle, the video flickered to life. For a moment, all there was was a blurry, canted image of Chelsea's drum kit only half constructed.

Next, came a grumble. The whole screen shook, then was quickly filled by Rapunzel's scowling face. She poked a tongue between pursed lips, narrowed her eyes, and fiddled with dials off-screen...before quickly whirling the camera around to face the opposite wall. There, it nicely captured a green blur behind a black and orange blob.

Seasoned with flecks of distortion, Saffron's chipper voice piped up off-screen. "So, after you make five boatloads of money on the Vegas touring circuit, where do you want to retire?"

More static followed, and when the screen was then righted, Rapunzel the scene with a stern warning. "Don't nudge it. Don't bump it. Don't even **breathe** on it."

A single, loud breath was blown in response, and over the next few seconds, the blurry lumps lost their blur and gained detail. Wearing the black leather vest and matching dark jeans meant for that evening's show, Merida wiggled back against her green beanbag chair...and cocked an eyebrow. "Oh yeah, **maximum** rebel troublemaker. I see your horns there, Bean-o."

Saffron hummed brightly, then came into view as she flitted behind her friend and plopped down. "Millions and billions of fans want to know!" She wasted no time, busying herself by winding several long, ginger curls around index fingers.

"Where do I want to...retire?" Clicking her tongue several times, Merida looked down just as her hands danced over her _Gibson_ electric guitar and plucked out a simple tune. "You saying I'm...old? Ah, my heart...ye wound me!"

Saffron's response was simple; an amused snort, followed by a sharp exhale against her friend's scalp.

For her part, Merida barely managed to quash a bashful grumble, but she still slumped down a bit more on the beanbag chair and drew the guitar right up her chin. "Okay, fine. I guess I...always liked the mountains. As a kid, I mean. Some place with good skiing, maybe." The theme song to _Hawaii Five-O_ trickled from a nearby speaker, and Merida stared hard at her fingers as she both talked and plucked out the tune. "I love the cold. Fuckin' A plus weather. Three feet of snow on a log cabin. Warming up after a long day on the slopes? Yeah. That'd be...choice…"

Nearly a minute of silence passed by, during which Saffron's head had drooped until her chin rested atop her friend's wild explosion of hair. The image gradually grew blurry once more, and was just sharp enough to catch the dopey smile tugging at her lips when Merida posed the same question back at her.

"I could get used to mountains…"

* * *

With that, the video ended, and only then did Merida realize her cheeks had become quite warm. Standing up abruptly, she shot hunted glances left and right, then blushed again upon realizing she had wandered her way to the back of the record store.

_I don't remember this._

Flicking back to the message the video clip had come attached to, Merida pursed her lips and furrowed her brow at Rapunzel's glib words.

_'Found this in my old videos for the band's Wednesday jam sessions. There's probably more random vids besides just this one. You want them, also?'_

_Shit, it's Wednesday **today.** Of course._

Only after several nearby customers spoke up to ask her if she was alright did Merida realize she had groaned out loud. Yanking her phone right up to her face, she mashed a curt reply, then shoved it in a pocket.

_'AKLHJFSKAS'_

Up by the front of the store, Chelsea shouted cheekily.

"Are you talking to somebody you shouldn't be?"

She was pretty used to Merida's blustery threats of firing by that point, taking each with a good-natured chuckle.

* * *

_'Tonight we've got Blue Dragon playing at Two Turtle Doves!_

_$20 cover charge._

_Under 21, get your wristbands at the door._

_Come party with San Francisco's hottest new DJ!_

_(reply with 'goaway' to be removed from our mailing list)'_

Lowell High School's yearbook club had just gotten brand new photo editing software, as well as gently used cameras. The club saw a considerable uptick in membership that year, but far more students had requested a photographer slot than an editor slot. It was only three weeks into the new school year and Saffron had already seen countless students running around with new cameras.

They weren't new to her, though. She had seen plenty of them in action earlier that summer, and quickly recognized them as donated from SFAI's digital image department. Eager to put her homeroom period to good use, she had volunteered to crop and place photos other students took for the school's weekly newsletter.

Even with half of yearbook club out hunting for picture opportunities, the chemistry lab-cum-yearbook office was still bustling with activity and shuffling papers. She always claimed the corner desktop system, knowing full well somebody from Choraleers would usually track her down for music room-related hijinks.

She had been hard at work cropping and writing captions for the football team's newsletter section, but couldn't help occasional glances back at the latest email she'd gotten courtesy of the San Francisco techno scene.

Click. Click. Click. Another glance at the email. The grainy picture brought a smile to her face.

_He should get Mels to whip up a paper mache dragon helmet thing. Get a better picture, too._

Resize and crop the team picture. Add background flair and fun, sports-related emojis in the margins. Stare at the email again.

_Hiccup used to be in a band. **I** used to be in that band. Now just look at him. Solo act with flash and flair. That's...really freakin' cool._

A moment later, Beatrice burst into the lab. Several freshmen carrying reams of newsletter paper quickly shuffled out of her way, clearly accustomed to her hasty arrivals. She waved a handful of _Les Mis_ booklets overhead and shouted across the noisy room. "Kazuki! Boublil is a **boob**...come help me!"

Just like that, Saffron's attention was pulled in another direction. She flicked off her computer and pocketed her phone, unable to hold back a relieved sigh.

_Enjoy a normal year with normal things. That's good and fine and plenty._

"Help you sing the songs of angry men!"

_I'll be back there again, eventually. For now...I'm here._

_ I like this, too._

* * *

The setting sun's reflection off of Lake Merced caused many bike riders to pull over and take in the view. Anna's Wednesday wasn't over just yet, though, and she kept right on pedaling down the lane. Rapunzel's whispered words of encouragement from early that morning stuck with her and filled her with purpose.

_'If anything happens and you need help...let us know. If we bug you about what happened and it's supposed to be private...let us know. Learn some good stuff and meet good people tonight, Nanners. Love you. And I'm still sore. Muah.'_

Choir instruction, independent study, courier package delivery, and an intense workout at El Nino. Despite a day just as long as any other, Anna balked at how quickly she had marched right through it...only to find herself on the brink of adding yet another item to her routine. Warm, fuzzy tingles danced up and down her back, a heady reminder of what she and Rapunzel had shared the day before...as well as how she had awoken that morning with Elsa drooling between her shoulder blades and muttering sleepy pleas.

_'Don't...be late. Make you...pancakes…'_

Shooting one last glance at her phone to make sure she had the right address, Anna veered off of the bike path and into the enormous parking lot of Lakeshore Plaza. She shivered at the cool breeze blowing north off of Lake Merced, and eased up to the first bike rack she spotted. Her eyes flitted over the string of storefronts along the brick walkway, getting a feel for the businesses that had come and gone since she'd last been there.

_UPS, Petco, Verizon, Chipotle...and way more empty buildings than I remember._

No sooner did Anna finish locking up her bike, then her phone buzzed. She grimaced, rubbing at the still-damp spot on the back of her neck from her quick post-workout shower earlier.

_'Hey, it's Ramona. I'm waiting in the Chipotle. Meeting starts in half an hour...you know where this place is, right?'_

Chuckling dryly, Anna stared across the huge parking lot. All the way over to the lone store that towered on the other end of it. She couldn't resist snapping a photo of it and sending it to Elsa and Rapunzel, before shouldering her backpack and heading down to Chipotle.

_Yeah, I know this place._

The sun was low on the horizon, and parking lot lights had already started to turn on, but the bright front of Madtown Music outshone them all.

* * *

No sooner did Anna enter the restaurant, then she spotted Ramona. The latter was hard to miss, still sporting her long, white lab coat from work. She also wasn't afraid to stand up and wave her arms frantically, short, brown hair bobbing to and fro.

"Party over here! **Burrito** party!"

Offering a shy wave, Anna dropped her bag and plopped down...and promptly blushed when she felt her mouth water from the steaming pork burrito that was pushed over to her. She grumped bashfully. "Oh...**that's** why you asked what kind I like." She prodded the wrap with a fork, brow furrowed and smile guilty. "Really shouldn't have." The dinner rush was over, and her shoulders slumped with relief at not having to speak too loud.

Not missing a beat, Ramona shrugged and took a bite of her taco salad. "Baring your soul is hungry work. And a good sponsor always fuels up their little ones." She chuckled self consciously, fiddled with the vet ID badge over her left breast pocket, and waited for Anna to take several bites before speaking again. "We didn't really have time yesterday to do any intros, so I'm gonna share my little spiel now. Okay?"

Caught off-guard, Anna nodded abruptly, and hunched over with eyes alight.

_Somebody like me._

In the next fifteen minutes, her phone buzzed with well-wishes from four more friends, but her attention was on her new sponsor.

* * *

_'This was my rock bottom. I'd been using for seven years; ever since my sister left for Florida, really. But 2008 was it. The last straw. Fucked my finals and my poor little kitty, Picky-picky, she went. I was in a bad way.'_

Eight years earlier, a decidedly gaunt Ramona was curled up on a beach in north Michigan. The white bedsheet, littered with splotches of brown and red, rippled in the cold nighttime air. Her ratty jeans and black polo shirt did little to protect her from the elements, while the white rag she had wrapped around her right arm pinched and squeezed her skin with a hellish burn.

Sweat. Euphoria. Dizzying nausea. Swollen lumps and fierce aches and a constant, gnawing hunger clawing at her bones.

An open wound. Delirious fright. Somebody was approaching, footfalls muted on the damp sand. Hoarse, weepy pleas were all Ramona could muster.

"Go back, go back, go back. Don't waste...waste...waste...**waste time**...

_'For our own sake, **and** safety, we gotta compartmentalize this shit. **They** help us with how our vices affect every other part of our lives. **We**...we help each other with, well...you know. I knew I felt something **different** for my sister ever since I was fifteen. Just...yeah. It was a fucked situation and I tried so damn hard to push her out of it.'_

Before the voice and before the touch, it was the familiar smell that struck Ramona. The cold air stung as it rushed against her tear-stained cheeks. She could barely breathe between dizzying gulps of air and every sluggish twitch of her limbs begging her to **go to sleep.**

Only Beatrice's warbly yet tearfully insistent murmur kept Ramona from drifting off. "You're more important to me than any job. I'm...gonna stay with you, now."

Two weeks later, with boxes still packed and a lone mattress on the floor of a bare apartment, Beatrice found a local NA meeting in San Francisco. She squeezed her sister's left hand between the both of hers as the latter offered a stammering introduction to the small group of meeting attendees.

_'In the meeting, they're gonna talk about how each person's addiction is the worst. The hardest. But tell you what, when you fall in with the fuckin' needle...that shit stabs out a part of your soul. '_

"Hi. Uh...hello. My name is...Ramona? Ramona. And I'm...I'm a drug addict."

"Hello, Ramona." Cursory applause, reassuring smiles, and kind eyes.

It was all Ramona could do to keep from barreling right against her sister's chest.

_'See Anna, you gotta understand. At any time, there are maybe, like, twelve internships for a librarian with a Masters in Information Science. Twelve...in the whole friggin' country. And of those twelve, maybe **two** are paid. _

"The last time I used was...I mean, it was heroin. Eight days ago. I was...in Michigan."

_'Fifty thousand people with that degree and **slammin'** qualifications competing for that shit. So when she found me on Silver Beach north of St. Joseph, and I realized what she gave up to come find me...well, let's just say the nasty purple abscess on my right arm suddenly became a shit ton less painful.'_

"I don't really know what else to...is that okay? For...for now?" Not waiting for a response, Ramona crumpled against Beatrice, and the two made their way to the back row of the meeting. No sooner did she reach the bottom step, though, then her vision spun and she vomited up her meager dinner.

Through it all, Beatrice kept one hand on Ramona's back, rubbing in slow circles and muttering comfortingly.

The next time the pair looked up, they both blushed. From the back of the room, a lanky, sandy-haired young man ambled up to them. He easily slipped through the crowd offering help, knelt down, and ducked his head by their ears.

"Come see me after the meeting, yeah? Name's Ivan. I think...I can help you. Some more."

_'Trust me, Anna. Ivan told me a little bit about how you all first met him. Dude's got some freaky spider-sense for knowing just where to be to find poor, lost little relative lovers...and offer help. Dude's straight up magic.'_

_ 'So I guess I'm just trying to pay it forward, if I can help you. And maybe you can help me, too. Eight weeks or eight years, an addict is an addict, you know?'_

_ 'Oh, honey. Yeah, that's fine. You can cry all you want. Holy shit, you finished that giant burrito? Ahh...there, there.'_

* * *

A thick, spluttering cough followed by a sheepish neck rub. One hand on the left side of the old, wooden podium. The other fidgeting with the elastic waistband of mesh biking shorts.

Dizziness. A shallow breath.

"**_Hi-_**"

A sharp burst of static crackled through the speakers. Teeth clenched, Anna winced at the jarring microphone reverb. Cheeks rosy, she spat out a self conscious chuckle, then struck the underside of the microphone with an open palm so that it spun around and out of her way.

This time, when Anna looked back up, she took a deep breath and planted her feet firmly.

"Hi. My name is...Anna. I am an addict." Unease crept up her back, and she shot a quick glance down at the notecard introduction Ramona had helped her write. She cringed; the whole thing had become one illegible, leady smear. Jerking her head back up, she swallowed thickly, and locked her eyes on the very back of the room. "The last time I used...was my birthday. Almost three months ago."

She swore she wouldn't have been able to hear a train if it roared right behind her from the ringing in her ears...but the twenty-odd folks seated before her easily caught her attention. A simple greeting, laced with warmth and encouragement. "Hello, Anna."

A bit of light clapping, too.

Ramona pressing a hand against Anna's back. Anna forcing back a meek sob, lips trembling before she managed a short, relieved reply.

"Thank you...for having me."

Moments later, Ramona led Anna down the staircase and off the little stage. She couldn't help but buck up her new sponsor just a bit more with a grin.

"Didn't even barf. You're a natural."

And despite everything, Anna barked out a dry laugh, although she was already preoccupied with wiping her sweaty palms against her t-shirt. Numerous handshakes awaited.

_I was powerless. My life was most definitely unmanageable. Step one._

* * *

_'Comikaze opens at six tonight. If we're on the road by one, we should get there in time for the opening. Is Elsa looney tunes with excitement yet? Are YOU?! Haha, see you soon, lovebirds. ~P'_

As Anna made her way down the hall to the master bedroom, several pairs of folded jeans in one hand and her phone in the other, she couldn't help but pause by the staircase. Downstairs, Elsa brightly hummed along with Rebecca Black on the radio.

_And Elsa **is** super cute when she's **getting down.**_

When Anna found herself having already taken three steps down the staircase, she chuckled self consciously and headed back to the bedroom. Her cheeks glowed.

_There'll be plenty of time this weekend to see Elsa in fangirl mode. Right now, it's packing time._

One thing Anna was truly growing to appreciate about having a double king-sized bed, apart from how hard it was to actually fall off mid-sleep, was the ample space available for laying out clothing before packing.

"Undies, shirts, socks, slacks, shorts. Let's see...**ooh** yes, I'd **definitely** be alright with seeing Punzie in her birthday skirt. Elsa and low-cut jeans? **That's** a no-duh." Taking a step back by their wall of now-disheveled dressers, Anna couldn't help but gawk at how the master bed **still** dwarfed the weekend attire for her girlfriends and herself. Anna paced around the bed, one hand tracing over Elsa's fantasy and gaming shirts, and smirked lamely when she realized she didn't get most of the references.

Suddenly, Anna clapped her hands together and hopped. "Oh, **that's** what's missing. Elsa's costume!" In a flash, she zipped into their large closet and rifled through a rack of dresses. Lingering a few moments on two recently dry-cleaned dresses and one vest-slacks combo, Anna's smile turned wistful. She brushed a hand over each.

_The dresses Punzie got us on the ship last year. I'd like to take them on another vacation, sometime. One where they don't have to worry about work. Or worry about...me._

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

Several more dresses slid from left to right. Anna gulped as she found her blush returning.

_This weekend should be fun for them. For Elsa, especially. It'll be great to see her light up and get all excited._

Slight shivers. Tummy flip-flops. More dresses. Anna licked her lips, breaths shallow with anticipation.

_Our own hotel room, so we're pretty safe. And she'll be dressed up. Oh boy._

**_Thump. Thump. Thump._**

No sooner did Anna locate Elsa's blue and gold sorcerer's robe, then her attention was nabbed by loud thumps...nearing the bedroom. Anna slipped back out of the closet...and promptly freaked. "**Elsa!**"

In shorts and a white t-shirt, having showered only half an hour earlier, Elsa stumbled into the bedroom. "I...brought it up...for you. Easier than...three trips to...take your clothing downstairs. R-right?" Heavy huffs and puffs. Sweat dotted her forehead, and she teetered left, then right, while doing her best to balance Anna's training backpack.

Anna blanched, cheeks paling as she laid the sorcerer's robe out on the bed, then hurried right over to help her sister. She muttered sweetly. "Elsa, when I said **special bag**, I didn't...uh...well, I mean, **thank you** very much for bringing it up." With care, Anna slid her hands up underneath the straps and helped to lift the pack off. Setting it down by the bed, Anna then took Elsa by the shoulders and purposefully sat her down between blue jeans and a _Firefly_ t-shirt. "It looks shinier than I remember. Smells...like a lemon?"

Still huffing and puffing, Elsa hung her head and waggled a hand towards the bag. "Some dirt. Cleaned...a little. Pretty heavy." When Anna's hands slid over sagging shoulders and squeezed purposefully, Elsa let out a warbly hum and leaned into the touch. Her forehead pressed against Anna's belly, and after several more squeezes, Elsa looked up. Cheeks rosy. Eyes twinkling with pride and...something else. "You use that for work?"

Anna nodded again, face crimson as she glanced down self consciously. "Well, I mean, do anything long enough and you sort of get used to it." Brushing fingers over Elsa's sweat-dotted forehead, Anna swallowed thickly. "You didn't have to **clean**...um, I mean...thank you. Again."

Eyes crinkling, Elsa let the moment hang for several breaths, before reaching up and gently squeezing Anna's left bicep. Throaty praise. "You keep getting stronger and stronger."

That was the last straw for Anna, who pursed her lips and mumbled bashfully. In the blink of an eye, she smooshed her palms against Elsa's cheeks and offered a quick kiss.

One which Elsa extended simply by trailing hands up over Anna's collarbone and loosely clasping them behind her neck. The breathy hum Elsa got in reply made her toes curl.

When they parted, Elsa almost couldn't hear her own tentative whisper.

"I'm...sweaty."

The wobble in Anna's knees was pronounced, and she was only able to forget about **that** when Elsa squeezed her arms again.

"Looks good on you."

Seconds later, Anna couldn't be sure if her mind was chastising her or praising her.

_Did I say that? I just said that. **I just said that. Aah!**_

* * *

Over at the Kunimoto job site, Rapunzel had phoned in a second brick cutter for delivery. Despite Kristoff's half-hearted protests, she had been quite insistent to get her way, which she did.

"It's worth it, dude. Eighty hours of ear-screaming buzzing becomes forty hours. Me and John can work one, you work the other...**oh my Goddess just let me do this nice thing you dork!**"

After seeing how many bricks the pair managed to cut by lunchtime on Friday, Kristoff had to admit that the help was much appreciated. Thusly, he changed tactics.

"Fine, yes, you're right and the best and you're gonna let me treat you lunch Monday as thanks. Assuming you don't get teleported to DragonLand this weekend and have to be a slave to a goblin for a...yeah, I forgot where I was going with that."

The job site was loud enough with one brick cutter lighting up the air. Two running simultaneously ensured Rapunzel didn't hear the ringing of her phone, mere yards away on their makeshift picnic table.

* * *

Voice wavering.

_'...no, no, **no.** Insurance was...listen, you **told us** it was included and…'_

Stilted gasps and choking back sobs.

_ '...I know there was negligence. Of **course** I know that, but the two aren't related and…'_

Angry tears.

_ '...after all we've done for you? For the fucking **community?** Don't tell me...oh, damnit, she went to voicemail...Rapunzel…'_

Lost, alone, weeping quietly outside of the operating room.

_'Rapunzel...it was my fault. She...I...**Sarah.** There was an accident at the commune. I...I don't know who else to call and...and Sar's in surgery now. The way she looked...at me...fuck, **fuck**, I'm sorry. It's...she might lose her hand. Left. Is there any...**any** way you...well, I wanted you to know. I never should have...oh, oh, they're calling me back in. I'm...please call back. Please?'_

* * *

In the meantime, Anna and Elsa had managed to pack up two suitcases and Anna's _special_ backpack. For her part, Anna couldn't shake the niggling sensation that she was an _ultra pervert_ when Elsa had picked up Rapunzel's birthday skirt, looked it over, and shot Anna an unreadable glance.

Fighting off the strong urge she felt to crawl under the bed, Anna had fiddled with the belt loops on her jeans and blabbered bashfully. "She looks...good in it?"

Elsa quickly lost control of her poker face, cheeks lighting up and grin affectionate. She had reached over and squeezed her sister's hand, eyebrows raised.

"She looks **spectacular** in it."

Unsure as to why she suddenly felt **more** keyed up, Anna then hustled to pack up the rest of the clothing for the trip. Each sister carried a suitcase downstairs, then set them by the front door. For their next trip, Elsa insisted on walking in front, backwards, down the stairs...with one arm out front and one hand holding the railing in a death grip.

Still flushed, Anna squeezed the shoulder straps on her pack and arched an eyebrow playfully. "Elsa, if I fall with this, **you** aren't gonna stop me."

"Hmph. Try me." Elsa had jutted her chin out defiantly, but quickly blanched and flapped a hand half-heartedly as she took another careful step backwards. "Wait, no, definitely **don't** try me."

Once all the luggage was ready by the front door, Anna saw to topping off food and water bowls for the cats and Larry for the weekend. Her little sloth friend crawled out to greet her, which quickly turned into a ride around the living room in Anna's arms. Anna was flummoxed, then, when Elsa returned to the living room staring at her phone and scratching her head.

Anna sidled up to her sister and wiggled one of Larry's paws. "Word from Mulan? They on the road yet?"

Elsa hummed non-commitally and leaned against Anna. "Hmm? Oh, no, it's...well look. From Kristoff." With that, she held up her phone.

_'Elsa, bricks are all cut for the day. Rapunzel left here in a hurry. Everything alright?'_

Pursing her lips, Anna scratched the top of her sloth's head and shrugged. "If she already left she's gonna be, like...an hour early. That just come in?"

At that, Elsa shook her head, one hand resting on Anna's shoulder. "Ten minutes ago. Which means if she's in a hurry, then it shouldn't be...too…" Pounding footfalls down the hall caused Elsa to trail off expectantly.

A moment later, Rapunzel burst into the apartment. Features drawn and pale, breathing hard. Eyes glassy. Leaning hard against the door as it closed, Rapunzel immediately put up her hands...and they were trembling.

She croaked heavily. "I...I have to miss this weekend. I'm...something happened."

* * *

The _rumble-rumble_ of tires rolling over new construction on the _101_ was the only backdrop to Rapunzel's voice as the trio made their way down to the airport.

Every time traffic slowed down to twenty miles per hour, Elsa muttered curses under her breath, and tried to **will** the cars ahead to move faster. Sometimes, it even worked. Every now and then, she glanced in the rear view mirror...and even though her brow furrowed in concern, her shoulders relaxed.

_'Sit in the back. It'll be quieter so you can make your calls. And it's easier for Anna to crawl all over you.'_

The sisters' eyes met briefly in the mirror; both smiles tense. Anna had both arms hooked around Rapunzel's left arm, cheek smooshed against a shoulder and eyes downcast. Doing everything she could to try not to make it too obvious how she clung to every word Rapunzel said. Lips pursed, Anna pressed them against her cousin's shoulder, and exhaled hotly.

_They were together for almost a year. Poor Sarah. Every time I saw them together, she was always like a mother hen. Poor Nick._

Having fallen into her own heavy thoughts, Anna blinked dumbly and looked down again. Rapunzel's free hand was scratching lightly against her jeans-clad thigh, and in a moment, Anna had that hand captured between hers. A shuddering breath from Rapunzel, and for the rest of the conversation, the two didn't break eye contact.

_'I know you're worried, too. You don't have to pretend like you aren't listening to me.'_

"Alright. Well, hon, there won't be much **we** can do. But...I'll stay there with you."

"No, it's no trouble."

"It's not that. Please don't...it's **not** that."

"It's early, but when you're ready, I can help you starting looking for a place."

"It'll have to be outfitted with some handicap accessible things."

"That's why **I** thought of it; you've got a hundred other things on your mind."

"Railings, for a start. A rope thing...to help with sitting up. You and I can handle all that...and what I don't know, I'll ask Elsa about."

Eyes met in the rear view mirror. Mutual, slight nods. Elsa swallowed thickly, before turning off of the highway at the airport exit.

Sensing the trip was almost over, Rapunzel wound up her phone call with Nick.

"I'll be on the plane in forty minutes. I'll...no no, I'm going to the hospital right away."

"You don't worry about that right now."

"Because...I said so. It's just money."

"It probably means exactly what you think it means."

"Just because."

"Ok...ok, I'm gonna now, hon. Yeah. Yeah...love you both. Give Sar a...**yeah.** 'Kay. See you soon."

With a click, Rapunzel ended her call. Anna's breaths were warm against her neck, and Rapunzel's own voice was laden with emotion as she looked over to Elsa and spoke.

"My...dad's money? That investment? Is there any way we can...get to it?" Blinking away stubborn tears, Rapunzel's body sagged as Anna hugged her harder.

At a loss for words, Elsa just pursed her lips into a thin smile and nodded. Moments later, she pulled into a parking spot across from flight check-in.

* * *

_'Attention. Pre-boarding for flight 1723 will begin in ten minutes. Repeat, pre-boarding for…'_

A steady stream of travelers flowed in and out of the airport entrance, each focused on their destination...and paying no attention to the three women seated on the bench off to the right.

Rapunzel in the middle, suitcase resting against her shins and one arm around each cousin's shoulders. Despite everything, she wore a rueful smile. "You're gonna miss the opening ceremony for the convention. Storm troopers riding on dragons and jousting with...giant bratwursts."

Elsa turned, brow furrowed and lips quirked. "That doesn't matter. We can come with you."

At that, Anna let out a pensive hum. It was all she could do not to run her hands all over, instead relegating them to sliding up and down Rapunzel's arm. "Plenty of seats on the plane. Just...just say the word."

Eyes meeting in mutual uncertainty, Anna and Elsa's thoughts mirrored each other.

_Please tell us what's appropriate here._

"No. I think...no." A deep breath, before Rapunzel nuzzled her cheek against Elsa's hair. "I'm sorry I'll miss you in costume." Leaning from one side to the other, Rapunzel then pulled Anna close and whispered affectionately. "Take lots of pictures. And not just of your **fine** sissy." Another steadying breath. With an unsatisfied grumble, Rapunzel pulled both arms back, hunched over, and clasped the handle on her suitcase. Her smile was rueful and heavy. "I need to see them. I **want** to help them. Even if we aren't together."

Moments later, Rapunzel was choking back tears as Anna and Elsa both rubbed hands up and down her back. It was with a frustrated grumble that she embraced both, eyes on lips and lumps in throats. A thickly whispered encouragement; the same for each.

"Be patient. Enjoy. Remember, a hotel room is just as safe as home. Love you."

With one last, courageous smile, Rapunzel left for her flight.

Both still dizzy from the whirlwind of the last hour, Elsa and Anna sat in silence. Cars went by, passengers came and went, and the occasional seagull swooped down. Stared. Head tilted, hopping forward.

Only then did Anna realize her hand had been slowly sliding across the empty yet still warm space between her and her sister. Four inches. Three. Now two.

"**Kyah!**" With no warning, Elsa leapt up off of the bench with a screech, arms flapping and eyes narrowed. Cheeks rosy and full of bluster, she turned back around and scratched the back of her neck. "They were...**judging.**" Eyes downcast and suddenly shy, Elsa held out a hand.

Suddenly quite aware of how clammy her own hands were, Anna chuckled self consciously and shuffled her sneakers together. "We should get going, then." Hand slid into hand, and Anna's heart pounded madly as she waited until she had Elsa's eyes once more. Head canted to one side and eyes crinkling. "Make this a fun weekend."

Elsa barely heard her own voice over the ringing in her ears.

"Yeah."

* * *

[Saturday - 8:42 PM - Me] '_I must be the world's most useless lesbian because I can't stop thinking about how great you feel...and smell.'_

[Saturday - 9:57 PM - Lynsey] _'Ur 2good 2b true.'_

[Saturday - 10:47 PM - Me] _'Have a good shift. Eat something before you go in!'_

[Sunday - 10:25 AM - Me] _'I'm getting ice cream. What are your favorite kinds?'_

[Sunday - 12:13 PM - Me] _'Sorry, are you sleeping first or coming right over from work?'_

[Sunday - 12:16 PM - Me] _'Sorry again, that sounded strange. Just let me know so I can let the front desk know.'_

[Sunday - 8:49 PM - Me] _'My parrot loves making new friends.'_

[Sunday - 9:54 PM - Me] _'Is something wrong?'_

[Sunday - 10:05 PM - Lynsey] _'sry its flu shot day and i got the flu from somebody. evrybody i guess. cant make it 2nite, give ur parrot a pat from me'_

[Sunday - 10:22 PM - Me] _'Feel better soon. Let me know if you need anything and I can be right over. Anything.'_

From Monday to Thursday, Mulan felt like she was only half-there. Half at work, half at the grocery store, half at _SFAI's_ rock climbing facility with Elsa. Every morning, she drove by the _Mark Zuckerberg Hospital_ on her way to work.

Every morning, it took a considerable amount of effort and talking-down for her to dissuade herself from parking on the side of the street, slapping three quarters into the parking meter, and running into the hospital.

It was always right around that time when her thoughts would taunt her.

_Fall for someone way too fast much?_

_ We aren't even a thing thing. _

_ A **thing** thing?_

_ We aren't dating._

_ We're just...two people who had a nice time together._

_ And if I **did** see her, all I'd be doing is talking around her depression and how I want to make sure she's okay and just be with her again...but that might just make her even more uncomfortable._

_ Keep driving. Give her space. Can't force what could be a good thing._

_ When she wants it, she'll reach out. If...**if…**_

By the time Friday morning rolled around, Mulan blushed to find that she had awoken with her phone in hand.

When it buzzed a moment later, she squealed and fell right out of bed. The message, in all capital letters, struck her with an oddly relieved laugh...and she smacked her forehead with a palm. Three times.

[Kronk - Friday - 7:24 AM] _'Haven't heard from you all week! Is the car ready? If not, I can borrow a minivan from my cousin. Did you see they added the editors for 4th **and** 5th editions to the guest list? IT'S CONVENTION TIME, PING! IRON THAT COSTUME AND WE'LL BE AT YOUR PLACE AT NOON SHARP!'_

With that, Mulan let out a sheepish, self conscious chuckle...and rolled right across her bedroom. Her comforter tangled in her legs and slid off the bed, too. For the first time that week, her thoughts finally managed to pull away from worrying about her one-time cuddle buddy.

_Convention time! And...it's Elsa's first convention! And...**cosplay! Panels! Excitement!**_

Out in the kitchen, her parrot taunted her.

"Breakfast! Help! Breakfast! Help me!"

* * *

"Yeah, definitely, you got it."

"I'll let her know. She'll be with us this weekend in spirit."

"Elsa's still fighting with **her** phone."

"Okay, I'll let you go. Sounds like a herd of wild monkeys in your car. We're an hour behind you. Yep, bye-bye."

Interstate 5 was free of accidents for the next three hundred miles, and Anna intended to make up for as much time as she could. With a smooth nudging of the wheel, she eased the car into the passing lane and crept up to 80. A moment later, Anna chuckled softly at her sister's hushed curses.

"Damnit. Damnit damnit damnit."

Powering past a line of _Turkey Hill_ trucks, Anna smiled softly. "Figure out how to work the mobile investment app thing?"

At that, Elsa grumped harder, flipping through options with increasingly frustrated huffs. "There's gonna be a penalty for early withdrawal. Ten percent. And...well, shit, I have only myself to blame."

Hushed reassurance from Anna. "Elsa. Nobody could have predicted this accident."

Elsa replied with uneasy mumbling, one cheek smooshing against the cool window glass. "Yeah, but...she didn't **need** an IRA. I just...I just thought…"

Having put a good quarter mile between themselves and the convoy of trucks, Anna eased back into the right lane. With a soft hum, she flipped on cruise control and brushed fingertips against Elsa's shoulder. A meaningful sidelong glance. "You were planning for her retirement. A life together." She wriggled happily. "Penalty or no. It was romantic."

Finally, Elsa let her phone drop onto her lap. A weary sigh. "You're sweet." Anna's hand trailing up and down her left arm...and just like that, Elsa's eyes fell shut. The next time she opened them, she was staring up at the sunroof. A flummoxed mumble followed. "I didn't know the driver could put this seat down like that."

Another giggle from Anna, who then blushed when Elsa kissed her fingertips. "Just relax. I saw your highlighted convention schedule. You and your friends are going to be busy." Said hand was warm and lit up with tingles when it found the steering wheel again. "They're about an hour ahead of us...why don't you try to nab forty winks.

The idea of sleep quite appealed to Elsa, but even as she wrapped her arms over her midsection and rubbed her biceps, her voice was still clear. "Still a little...nervous...about dressing up. Even with friends."

Up ahead, a red _Jeep Cherokee_ was sailing along at a brisk eighty three. Easing off of cruise control a fair bit behind, Anna matched the other car's speed and continued to reassure her sister. "You'll be fine. You'll do great. Everyone else there likes what you like...it'll feel **right.**"

A warbly hum. A topic change. "When should we...call Punzie? Check...in?"

One last brush of Anna's hand against her sister's bare arm. A deep, steadying breath. "She'll call when she lands."

With a long, slow exhale, Elsa licked her lips and shuffled a bit onto her right side. "Not much...for you...there. Means...a bunch...that you're coming." Palms pressing together as Elsa slid her hands underneath her right cheek. A low hum. "You won't...be bored?"

Anxious affection made Anna swallow thickly as she glanced over again. Elsa's black _Warhammer_ t-shirt had ridden up a bit, and before finding herself completely entranced by pale skin, Anna tore her eyes away and back to the road. Voice low, confident, and loving. "I'll be with you. How can I be bored?"

With a soft click, Anna hit her left turn signal and pulled into the passing lane. Up crept the speed again: eighty four, eighty five, eighty six. Soon, the _Jeep Cherokee_ faded from view in the rear mirror. Cruise control once again.

When soft snores began to spill from Elsa's lips, Anna forgot all about finding a rock station on the radio. Instead, she pulled an album from memory and began to sing softly.

_"I wield the true all-seeing eye. My vision digitized and bright despite the veil of night…"_

In her sleep, Elsa smiled.

* * *

Kronk, with three sewing needles between his front teeth and fourteen different colored ribbon strips draped over both shoulders. On his lap rested an unfinished cloak. "Lydia, I think this is peach. Got any inch-thick ribbon in...atomic tangerine?"

Lydia balanced a tall pair of black boots on one leg and a box full of ziploc bags on the other. "I swear that sounds like **such** a fake color, but let me...well, shit, here it is. Just let me dig out twenty blue pearls for Jafar."

Jafar was hard at work juggling the finishing touches on three different headpieces. "Just pass me the bag and I'll dig them out myself. Kronk, **please** don't swallow any of those needles. In fact, do you even have to keep them between your teeth because really I…"

Later that night, **none** of the convention-goers riding in the back of Mulan's 2008 BMW 550i would be able to recall **whose** hand had accidentally swatted the Ziploc bag of plastic pearls. They all pretty much agreed that the **who** really didn't matter.

Sitting in shotgun, Milo yelped as pearls of every color rained down on him. They slid down his _Battletech_ t-shirt, pelted his hair, and slapped against the color-coded convention schedule he had spread out on his lap. "Aw damnit, not the pearls. I need some for my headpiece."

"I think we **all** need some." Smile strained, Mulan rapped the steering wheel and called out commandingly. "For every pearl I find later, Ping will put frogs in your bed while you sleep." She loved her friends dearly, but she also adored her Beemer. Adding a dry chuckle, she then cheered as the crew passed a street sign.

_'Los Angeles - 54 miles'_

When Mulan called out the short remaining distance, her friends launched into both increased enthusiasm...and increased franticness to complete their respective costumes. To help her friends get in a focused mood, Mulan put on the newest D&D session soundtrack Elsa had sent her a few weeks prior.

After that, and despite not having felt her phone buzz, Mulan checked her messages again...and upon finding one, accidentally jerked the steering wheel in surprise.

"Hey!"

"Needles!"

"**Pearls!**"

"Shit, I swallowed one. A **pearl, **I mean."

Chuckling weakly, Mulan muttered an embarrassed apology, then scrolled to her newest message. Her heart leapt into her throat...and slid right back down a moment later upon seeing the sender was Anna.

[Anna - Friday - 4:45 PM] _'Just went past Gorman. If luck holds we'll get there for the opening ceremony. Elsa's been asleep the whole ride so expect your sorceress to have lots of pep tonight!'_

Brow furrowed thoughtfully, Mulan chewed on her tongue for a few moments. She started one cautionary message, but quickly deleted it in favor of another.

[Me - Friday - 4:49 PM] _'Whatever you're doing to keep her asleep, keep doing it. This is a quick trip and you are not far from us. See you there.'_

* * *

Anna had just wound up her twenty second a capella performance of _I'm Yours_, complete with requisite fingers combing through Elsa's disheveled hair. Soft snores had become loud snores somewhere around mile one hundred fifty, and once Anna checked her newest message from Mulan, her blush resurfaced.

_Mission: help Elsa sleep now so she can be awake later is...continuing!_

"Well you done done me and you bet that I felt it…"

The next mileage sign put a bit more pep into Anna's voice, and her cheeks glowed as she let her fingertips dance along the back of her sister's neck.

"Before the cool done run out I'll be giving it my bestest…"

* * *

After crossing fingers, toes, hooking her thumbs, and steering with her palms pressed against the wheel, Anna sent up a Hail Mary prayer under duress.

To her great delight, it worked, as the first parking garage she inquired at had exactly **one** available space left. It was a mere block from the LA Convention Center, but she only allowed herself one cheer, as she was **still** under duress.

Ever since turning off of Interstate 5, she had been on the receiving end of an intense stare from her sister. It was the rumble strips on the shoulder of the road that had jostled Elsa awake...and now, she stared.

Eyes bleary and sleep-laden at first, but quickly brightening and narrowing with each glance at the dashboard clock. Then, at the time on her phone. Then, back to Anna.

When, at last, the pair pulled into the parking garage, Elsa leaned over the center console and puffed out her cheeks. A low, direct whisper followed.

"We left at half past one."

A heady shiver rippled up Anna's back, and she ducked her chin with a self conscious grimace. "No...traffic. At all. Nice, right?"

Lips quirked, Elsa cocked her head to one side and leaned in just a bit closer.

"It's **now** five forty five."

A slow coast up to the second floor. Round the bend and up to the third. Anna swallowed thickly, sneaking occasional glances over. Her mouth ran dry as the last thing Elsa said fled from her mind...neatly replaced by rosy cheeks and intense, blue eyes. Anna gulped again.

_Devour me._

With that, Elsa flapped a hand wildly, accidentally slapping the car's ceiling. "That was almost four hundred miles! Do I have to do the math for you?!"

Anna hopped awkwardly at the cry, another spilling from her lips as well. Hers, however, was less a cry and more a strangled, perplexed moan. "**Ahh**, I'm sorry, Elsa!" She popped bolt upright in her seat, eyes wide and lips parted.

_Yup, I was just imagining something else...entirely._

At her sister's yelp, Elsa jerked back against the door, and promptly groaned when the door handle jabbed her in the back. A sheepish, half-grin appeared and she couldn't help but rake a hand through her already messy hair. "I'm...I'm sorry for getting in your face."

_But that look **on** your face was so...**so…**_

After a weak chuckle, Anna exhaled loudly, and her shoulders drooped. "I wanted you to see the opening ceremony thingey." Another laugh, this one breathy and guilt-laden. "I did drive fast. I'm sorry."

_You can get in my face any time._

Lips pursed, Elsa hummed lightly, then linked arms with her sister. A breathy sigh of her own, after which she smooshed her cheek against Anna's shoulder. "You're sweet. And...smart, to keep me sleeping like that." Fingers skittered along an auburn braid kissed with white. A moment later, Elsa's buzzing phone barely managed to grab her attention. Another relieved sigh. "Rapunzel landed. Should we...call?"

"Let's let her see what's what up there, first." A slow shake of the head from Anna, whose eyes darted left and right as she pulled into the assigned parking space. With a click, the car was shut off, and in that silence she trailed a hand up to rest against the back of Elsa's neck. Flecks of sweat pushed Anna to turn and regard her sister with intimate warmth. "Are you...nervous? About this weekend?"

Brow furrowed and a helpless smile tugging at her lips, Elsa turned and pressed her face against Anna's collar. "I'm **excited.** This kind of thing? I...I never…"

At that, the corners of Anna's eyes crinkled, and she pressed a firm kiss to Elsa's forehead. A hushed whisper followed. "Do you want to change at the place? Or…"

Elsa didn't miss a beat, smile growing as butterflies danced in her chest. "I can manage in the back seat." Stealing another few seconds and selfish breaths, Elsa eventually pulled away and grasped the door handle. One eyebrow arched when she saw Anna do exactly the same thing, and Elsa couldn't resist. A soft smile. "And you're going…?"

Lips suddenly dry, Anna rested her tongue against her bottom lip, then looked down bashfully. "Outside? To...wait?" Seconds later, after Elsa's reply, Anna was quite sure that if she **had** tried to get out...she'd have fallen right on her face. Legs warm and tingly and wearing what she was certain was the doofiest smile in history.

"You know you can stay. And...if you didn't. Well, now you do."

A thick swallow, but the lump in Anna's throat didn't budge as she croaked shyly. "O-okay."

_Now I definitely know._

* * *

What had started as eight seconds of Anna shooting bashful glances at the rear view mirror and biting her tongue lest she commit a Dire, Gay Error, quickly became affectionate chuckles. Those spiraled into belly-shaking laughs as she watched Elsa become a tangle of flailing arms, bent legs, and feet flying all over the place. All as she fumbled to don each piece of her sorceress costume.

Indignant huffs, even as Elsa's cheeks glowed. "They didn't tell me this crap...at the costume shop! I'm...**there's like fifty more buttons here than I remember!**"

More affectionate laughter, and Anna shot Mulan a text as she watched her poor sister fumble with a blue and gold mantlepiece laden with plastic gems.

_'We're here, at a garage a block away. Elsa's putting herself together...should we meet you somewhere?'_

Mulan's reply came in seconds.

_'1302 West Pico? We're on the second floor getting changed right now. Come down when you're ready! Was Elsa mad you drove so fast?'_

Finding her dopey grin had returned, Anna looked up from her phone...only to see two bare legs sticking straight up with feet pressed against the car roof.

Crammed between the back seat cushions and the back of the shotgun seat, Elsa cursed hotly. "Stupid, shitty tights! Just...just **go down!**"

Anna howled with laughter, but not before ducking behind her seat a bit to hide her crimson face.

_Legs and legs and legs and...help._

* * *

_'Here they are meeting up. Here's Elsa trying on Lydia's costume hat. Here's a buttload of pearls falling out of the trunk of Mulan's car. Must be an in-joke because they all laughed.'_

_ 'Here's Elsa holding up her staff and crossing the street...and smiling.'_

_ 'These little kids just loved the costumes Elsa and her friends made. They asked Mulan if they could join the party. It was so adorable I just wanna die.'_

_ 'Here's everyone at the opening ceremony.'_

_ 'Here's Elsa smiling. Here's Elsa laughing. Here's Elsa looking at me...and that's when I dropped my phone. Has a nice crack in it now. She's just over the moon.'_

_ 'Sorry, didn't mean to bug you. Except to say I love you. We love you. Sending love for Nick and Sarah. Hoping for the best. Do what you gotta do...and we love you. ~Anna'_

* * *

St. Vincent Medical Center in Portland. Floor three, wing C. Post-surgical patients in recovery, most of whom were either asleep most of the time...or still under from surgery.

Clean, crisp, white sheets covered Sarah, her breaths low and even and in time with the beep-beep of her heart monitor. Layers upon layers of thick, white bandages were wound from her elbow and all the way up and over her wrist. They ended in a puffy, rounded bunching of cloth. The whole thing hung, suspended, from an overhead skin was sallow, brown hair tied into two loose ponytails that laid flat against the pillow and framed her face.

Despite having spent fifteen minutes on each ponytail, they had turned out poorly, but Nick hadn't had the energy to do much else after dragging a chair over. And calling family members. And repeated calls with administrative staff from the farming commune where the two had worked and lived.

No longer, though. Messy, blond hair and a five o'clock shadow stood out against the hospital cot. Nick had slung one arm back behind Sarah's pillow, and after staring with puffy eyes for another hour, finally succumbed to sleep.

That's where Rapunzel found them. Room three one eight, suitcase in one hand and her phone still open to the convention photos Anna had sent.

The sun was low in the sky as she crossed the room, one hand pressed to her mouth as tears pricked the corners of her eyes.

_I'm here._

She knew Nick was awake when, after leaning down to rest a hand on his shoulder, a strong arm slid around her back. Voice weary and tearful, yet tinged with relief.

"You're **here.** Thank god. Thank...**you**."

* * *

Mission Dolores park served two primary purposes Saturday afternoons and evenings. The first was as the practice grounds for the San Francisco FlameThrowers, an ultimate frisbee team that played in the western league of the AUDL.

Saffron was not a fan.

**_*WHACK*_**

She yelped and flopped off of her swing when a puke green frisbee nailed her in the back. Muttering sourly, Saffron swatted black mulch out of her hair, snatched the fallen frisbee, and heaved it back towards the scraggly college senior in Spongebob shorts.

The disc caught a gust of air, zipped up twenty feet, and not even the fastest member of the team could catch it before it sailed right out of the park. Spongebob senior cupped his hands around his mouth and hollered.

"Come join us! We can pay you in donuts?"

Flapping her plaid pajama pants and grumping as more mulch fell out, Saffron grumped grumpily. "Hell no! Whack me again and it goes in the freaking bay and we **both** know I can make it."

The second service the park provided was as babysitting grounds for the young children of the ultimate frisbee team. They wandered around the park, chaperoned by motivated high schoolers looking to add community service hours to their college applications.

Saffron was not one of the chaperones, as she showed when a black-haired little boy dual wielding juice boxes pranced up to her...and stared. After ten full seconds of silence, he pouted and shook a juice box threateningly. "You said a no-no word."

Folding her arms and ducking her head, Saffron gave a short shrug. Followed by a self conscious grimace. "I'm sorry, kind little sir."

Nonplussed by the apology, the little boy scrunched up his nose and blew a raspberry. Right after that, he whirled around and ran off with a shout.

"You're stinky like cheese and poo!"

Full of pathetic bluster, Saffron rattled the chains of her swing and squealed grumpily. "That was my dinner! How dare!"

One swing over, Melanie chuckled softly. "They got your number, huh?" She offered an encouraging smile before offering a box of thin mint cookies.

With a grumble, Saffron plopped back down on her swing, and took a cookie. Her thanks was muffled by crumbs, but she waited until she finished chewing and swallowing before turning to glare at her friend. "You're still evading my question. With maximum skill, but still." When Melanie's response was to sigh, look down, and futz with the cookie box, Saffron hummed uncomfortably and mashed her cheek against the swingset's chain links. "Hey, I...sorry, I won't pry. It's just, I don't know why you stopped taking Wicca lessons from Rapunzel this week, you know? So I got a little worried. **Then**, well, with what happened to her friends up north? Horrible, just...really sad. But I could get why she'd be so busy she'd forget to tell you to go with Anna and Elsa this weekend."

Frustrated by her fidgeting hands, Melanie shoved them between her thighs and stared at the kids playing on the jungle gym nearby. Her sneakers dug into the mulch below.

Voice softer, Saffron continued, though she stared resolutely down at the bits of mulch clinging to her pajamas. "You were so mad stoked for this...convention, right? So it's, I'm...I'm not saying I don't **believe** you...but is there another reason why you didn't go?"

At that, Melanie froze for a few seconds. Her lips parted, but before anything could come out, she hastily stuffed another cookie into her mouth. An uncertain mumble was all she managed.

By now, Saffron's cheeks were tinged pink, and she scratched at them as though trying to wipe the color away...but it was ineffectual. "Are you...uncomfortable around Rapunzel now?" A shy, tremulous smile as Saffron shot her friend a sidelong glance. "Do you like her?"

Crumbs dropped from Melanie's mouth as she shrugged and mumbled in reply. "Well...yeah."

In the blink of an eye, Saffron went from meekly curious to clinging to the swingset chain with both hands. Eyes wide and a pitchy squeak. "Do you...**like** like her? 'Cause if so then well **boy howdy** can I give you some questionable advice about…"

Face crimson, Melanie whipped her head over and blubbered defensively. "Not like that!" The box of cookies hit the ground, and for almost a minute, the two friends stared down at it with furrowed brows and hitched breaths.

It took Saffron forty six squeezes of the swingset chain before she mustered the courage to speak up again; she knew because she counted each one along with her breaths. "I'm...sorry. I didn't mean anything...bad by it." A hint of a frown tugged at the corners of her mouth, and she nudged the cookie box with a sneaker.

Running both hands through her hair, Melanie shook her head sharply. Voice tinged with weighty tension. "Don't apologize. That's not...it's not how **I** feel, but you know I totally support...support…" A breathy croak brought Melanie's reply to an abrupt end, and she couldn't hold back the sniffle that followed.

With that, Saffron hummed warbly and bent over until her chin rested on her knees. She swung out her left arm, patted Melanie on the leg, and kept staring at the box of cookies. "I know. Sorry. I mean...I'll stop asking. Whatever your reason, it's…"

_It's…_

_ It's…_

_ It's...PTA girl scout cookies._

Brow furrowed. Cheeks puffed out. Eyes narrowed...and hands gripping swingset chains again. Sluggish thoughts clunking as they spun into motion.

_It's important. That's important. Why's that important?_

It was then that the color drained right out of Saffron's face. Eyes locked on the cookie box, her words tumbled out flat and with no inflection. "My brother said Mom and Dad bought cookies from someone. Some...couple. At the PTA meeting...yesterday."

A tremor lit up Melanie's voice as she turned slowly. Lips trembling and eyes darting this way and that. "No…"

Lips pursed tightly, Saffron continued, even as she blinked faster and faster. As if to rid herself of tears that weren't even there. But they were in the way her voice hitched. "Told me I might know them. Told me...they talked with Mom and Dad." Fear and guilt was etched on Saffron's features as she slowly turned and regarded her friend. A crooked, understanding half-smile. Voice choked up with hurt. "Your parents...said you couldn't go?"

A heavy nod, Melanie's eyes falling shut as she folded her arms tightly over her chest.

Stunned, Saffron leaned back in her swing. Every so often, her shoulders twitched with a shuddering breath, even as she tried to draw them calmly. "They said...you can't see them any more. Rapunzel. Her cousins. Th-the band." No more questions, and it was then that Saffron felt the tears stinging her eyes. She swallowed thickly and lumbered to her feet, snatching the cookie box from the ground with a final, warm huff.

"Because of what **my** parents said...about me...and Merida."

Moments later, Melanie was the one outright crying. She sat, arms dangling limply and head down, as Saffron embraced her from behind. Despite everything, Melanie mustered a sad smile of her own. It tasted of salt.

"I don't blame you...or her. But Rapunzel...she made me feel g-good. About being...me."

A shudder, a wet sniffle, and a tearful croak as Melanie leaned back into her friend's embrace.

"I...liked that."

Resting her chin atop her tearful friend's head, Saffron promptly forgot about her own tears. They were still there, but her frown had been replaced by a protective scowl.

_Mom and Dad are lying. They're lying...and I can't say anything to change their minds about Merida...because they think I'm so fucking scarred that **I** can't even remember what happened._

Soft, whispered assurances passed between Saffron and Melanie, even as the older girl kept her angry glare directed at the sky.

_Merida and I...we promised each other. But Melanie wasn't involved...not at all._

"**I** think you're pretty wonderful...just the way you are."

_Not fair._

_ Not...at all._

* * *

"Y'know, one of us should really spring for a car. Truck. Something with wheels and an engine. All this walking might be giving me **killer** legs, but now my ass hurts if I sit to bang out any set longer than twenty minutes."

Tugging on the left strap of her backpack, Merida chuckled, then bumped shoulders with Chelsea. With that, the pair crossed Browning street and began their twelve block walk home under the setting San Francisco sun. "Right. And it should be me because of all that fuckin' pirate's gold I got buried under the _trip-hop_ section, right?"

Chelsea cackled in response, one hand resting on the back of her friend's backpack as she turned to wave at a passing post office truck. "Carlo, doing the Lord's work!" A honk in reply made Chelsea whoop and pump a fist, before she returned her attention to Merida. "Well, what about getting the Tank? Didn't you and Hic have, like, shared custody of that?"

Merida pursed her lips and chuckled. "Full **custody** is his. A going-away present. What about asking that _adopted-sister_ of yours for a sweet BMW of your very own?"

That brought a light blush to Chelsea's face, and she batted a hand while scrunching up her nose. "Yeah, I wish. Adopted-sister generosity only goes so far, you know." She went silent for a few seconds, toying with the red and black skull keychains on the back of Merida's pack. "We could probably lease one. Call it a...business expense? Month to month, and with those iPOds **plus** our new advertising bonanza…"

Cracking a wry smirk, Merida couldn't resist cutting in. "Fresh flyers on telephone poles and Craigslist for days…"

Undeterred, Chelsea pranced side to side behind her friend and continued. "We really do have enough. I mean, you know, it's a thought."

Finally, Merida let out a loud, overdramatic hum. "Well, you **are** sort of the accountant lady here." She reached back, groping blindly until she snagged Chelsea by her denim jacket sleeve, and tugged her up until they were side by side. A crooked, encouraging smile. "You say we got enough? Let's do it, then."

At that, Chelsea whooped boisterously and hopped up and down with her hands on Merida's shoulders. Quite elated and already rattling off potential dealerships in the area, she didn't even notice when she had been deposited next to a postal service mailbox. Neither did Chelsea notice Merida hunched over by a nearby telephone pole, phone pressed to an ear.

A minute later, a pale and silent Merida dropped her phone. She cursed, knelt down, and couldn't stop her hands from shaking. The heat rising in her repeated swearing.

"Mer? What's…"

No sooner did Chelsea start to speak up and rest a hand on her friend's shoulder, then Merida bolted upright again. Face drawn and eyes wide.

"Somebody smashed the store." A gulp, lips trembling as Merida's face contorted into a raging scowl. "They...the fuckers **broke in.**" Whirling around, she took off at a run.

Stunned into silence herself, Chelsea nearly flopped right over the mailbox, before hustling to catch up. "We got **robbed?!**"

A feral snarl as Merida shot back. "I'll cave their fuckin' heads in!"

* * *

[Me - Friday - 7:03 PM] _'I'm away this weekend searching for dragons. And stuff. Hope you're feeling better soon.'_

At half past six sharp, Stan Lee himself opened the fifth annual _Comikaze_ with a short speech in the main auditorium. Fans of all ages, many of whom had also dressed up in their favorite cosplay outfit, packed the auditorium...and none were disappointed by his jokes.

At the end of the speech, he hurled ten foam-replicas of Thor's hammer into the crowd. Nine were caught and one struck an old lady dressed as Loki in the head, but she took it with a grin, claimed her prize, and flipped off the legendary comics guru. And with that, _Comikaze_ was underway.

Right after the attendees were released to start attending panels, Elsa and her crew hustled into a side hallway and sequestered themselves in a relatively quiet alcove. There, Milo unrolled and laid out the detailed, color-coded map of each panel that weekend. "Alright, ladies and germs. We're here...and at any time, there's at least **five** events going on at the same time. Remember to hydrate, pace yourselves, **hydrate**, and that some of these events get repeat performances Saturday or Sunday." His green and orange tunic had several pouches on the belt, and out of the far right one he pulled seven hotel room keys.

Anna, who quickly realized Mulan hadn't kept up with everyone else, dropped back to keep her friend company. She thought she was being quite obvious in her following behind, and so didn't hesitate to speak up after catching a glimpse of Mulan's phone.

"Texting a dragon to carry us around this weekend?"

Caught unawares, Mulan yelped and flopped over as her long, leather kilt tangled up her legs. She winced as the handle of her replica longsword jabbed her in the back, and smiled lamely when Anna offered her a hand up. She immediately batted a hand at the blubbering apologies offered, and couldn't help but chuckle at the way Anna made a fuss over dusting the kilt off. Blushing lightly, Mulan futzed with her phone...and shrugged.

"I have not heard from Lynsey...all week. She said she was sick on Sunday."

At that, Anna's eyebrows went up, and she couldn't help the encouraging smile that followed. _Don't pry, don't pry, don't pry._ "Does that mean you two...hit it off on Saturday?"

_Alright! Didn't pry **too much**._

A lame, self conscious little smile was all Mulan could muster. A knot formed in her stomach, and a moment later she found herself pursing her lips...and picking her words with care. "I can tell she is...having troubles. I do not want to come on too strong. But...anyway, we should catch up to the others."

Caught with a blankly perplexed reaction her face, Anna nodded dumbly and followed along. Her thoughts wandered.

_Having troubles? Like, what kind of troubles? Is it...something I should have noticed before but…_

Seconds later, Anna's thoughts narrowed neatly to one simple fact.

_Oh my **god** look at Elsa down there dancing with her swishy blue robe and her staff and her schedule of events oh be still my tiny gay heart._

* * *

At seven sharp, Milo and Kronk made a beeline for the _Cards Against Humanity_ panel. They were pleased to find a second line, specifically for cosplayers, and each took a moment to shine their maces before heading in.

Lydia and Jafar, ranger and necromancer respectively, were the first in line for the _America's Supernatural_ panel. A half hour delay didn't phase them one bit, as each pulled out their laptops and joined up with a fresh, convention-only _Minecraft_ server.

Elsa was a sprightly mess. For five minutes, she tore apart her bag, toothpaste and hand sanitizer and bottled water and seven different notebooks scattered all over the floor.

"I know I put my schedule somewhere! **Somewhere!**"

Grinning sympathetically, Anna patted her sister's back, then unloaded her own pack with a grunt. "I might have a copy, but didn't you and Mulan work out the same schedule?"

At that, Elsa yelped hotly and scooped up all of her belongings into a messy pile, before shoving them back into her bag. Snatching her staff, she whirled back around and called out. "Ping! Do you have the, uh...map?"

Mulan was still several paces back, her movements gingerly exaggerated as she was still growing accustomed to her leather boots...and her problematic kilt. "Sapphro!" Cheeks rosy, she flapped a piece of paper in the air and hopped up and down. "I have our schedule. Our first stop is a Firefly panel. Room twenty-nine AB...in wing...in wing...**eyah!**" Hopping had been Mulan's downfall, as she stumbled to her left…

...and managed to flail her arms right around Anna's waist. Fussing with her kilt a bit more, Mulan chuckled gratefully. "Should have learned to walk in this first, huh?"

Anna guffawed and led the way back to Elsa, who was still trying to get her bag in some semblance of order. "I think you can go barefoot here, if you want. Or even wear my sneakers...but they might be a little big on you."

Mulan threw out her chest with a defiant hum...and nearly fell over again. "I will manage. On my honor as a warrior." Moments later, she helped Elsa stand up, who was also beginning to have costume difficulties in the form of tangled robes.

After a few minutes, and not wanting to miss any of the convention action, the two friends supported each other and made their way down the hall. Laughing with each other and blushing at every cosplay compliment they got.

Anna followed behind, her heavy pack teetering from side to side, and growing heavier still every so often whenever Elsa or Mulan lost a small bit of their respective costumes. Into Anna's bag they went, before she quickly resumed snapping photos...or capturing video. She couldn't help but swell with pride every time Elsa greeted a complete stranger with an exuberant wave, only to have her witches hat tip down over her eyes. The pointy top had begun to droop in a matter of minutes.

_Oh, Elsa...your big, floppy hat is just too much._

* * *

Anna was quite pleased and proud to see just how quickly Elsa became comfortable with expressing herself around strangers with similar interests.

From _Firefly_ to _Medieval Fiction_, Elsa vacillated between jotting down notes and hunched over, chin in a hand and elbow on knees. Throughout the first few hours, she and Mulan would lean towards each other, heads touching as they shared elated whispers.

_"Morena Baccarin is too pretty for words."_

_ "Is that a catalyzer?"_

_ "They painted it pink? Cute."_

_ "Kickstarter for a new movie with a pink Serenity?"_

_ "Just take all my money."_

Hushed giggles always followed, and they never failed to amuse Anna. They weren't the reason for her rosy cheeks, however, as she had offered to hold Elsa's hat the moment they took their seats.

A bashful smile as Elsa rubbed the tip of her hat against her chin. "You're already carrying around our clothing and, well, most **everything** in that bag. I can hold this one thing, really."

Undeterred, Anna pressed her point. "You need your lap for when you write stuff in your notebooks. Packmule says give."

At that, Elsa furrowed her brow and gave her sister an intimate stare. A low mutter.

"You're much more than that."

The hat was large, so Anna was not at all surprised when the brim of it stretched over her whole lap. One hand slid underneath it, and her cheeks pinked from the residual warmth from where it had just sat on Elsa's head. A moment later, Anna's face went from pink to crimson when her hand brushed against Elsa's...under the hat.

Without so much as a sidelong glance or even a budge, Elsa snaked her hand around Anna's, and squeezed. Just like that, the older sister slouched in her chair and relaxed. The younger leveled a dopey smile down at the hat, as though it was the best hat she had ever seen.

When the _Firefly_ panel ended, Elsa scooped up her hat and donned it. A smile played at her lips as she leaned over and whispered. "I'll hold your hand any way I can."

Mulan stumbled twice exiting the room. Anna topped her tally with three near-falls, each with a crimson face. She warbled enthusiastically when the trio made it back to the hallway.

"Our next excellent destination?"

Elsa clapped her hands, then pointed down the hall. "Six rooms down. _Medieval Fiction_!"

Mulan whooped cheerily and threw her hands up. "The party continues!" A moment later, she yelped pathetically as her kilt tangled around her knees. Despite both Elsa and Anna being eager to lend a supportive arm, Mulan blushed when she realized she was wishing somebody else was there with her.

Somebody with a familiar smell; one that struck Mulan as ultra-helpless when she realized just how attached she had gotten to it in only eight hours.

_I hope you're doing okay. I hope...I don't even know what else. But I hope you're doing okay._

Scanning the schedule for the first time that night herself, Anna's eyes lit up. "Oh, this is sweet. Live armor demonstration. Armor...vendors? Like, the real chain and metal stuff?" The moment she heard herself speak, she couldn't help but blush self consciously. "I mean...whatever it's made of…"

Still struggling with each step, Mulan chanced an encouraging grin up at Anna. "That sounds neat. After this panel?"

Before Anna had a chance to reply, she was struck speechless by the hooded stare Elsa gave her. Eyes bright and voice dreamy. "You would look wonderful in armor, I think."

With an embarrassed giggle, Anna looked away, and fanned the collar of her _Fall Out Boy_ t-shirt.

_Help!_


	135. Chapter 135

_'The birthplace of heavy metal! Snag any good deals from walk-ins today, Mer?'_

Underneath the text message, Anna added a photograph of the first armor vendor she came across in Vendors' Alley. There were at least ten such vendors she could spot, as the high-ceilinged room resembled an airplane hanger in the way it stretched on and on. Everything from iron and steel breastplates, to less effective but flashier-looking copper leggings, and rows upon rows of traditional ringmail.

That half of the room was packed, and the other side, featuring medieval weapons in all shapes and sizes, was even more crowded. It was half past nine and _Comikaze_ was just getting rolling.

Elsa had already cased the entire room, and did her best to observe convention decorum when it came to no running. With each step, she did a gleeful little hop, and was already carrying the folded, blue robes of her outfit much more naturally. Working her way through the crowd, she waved one hand, then two. Face exploding with glee. "Anna! Oh, they have everything here! Like...**every**-everything. All the things!"

It was force of habit that caused Anna to automatically snap a photo of her prancing sorceress sister. Her phone was nearly full up as-is, with many of the pictures headed right to online storage elsewhere. She clapped her phone between her hands and beamed. "Maybe a sweet, metal staff to clobber goblins with?"

At that, Elsa couldn't help but drum her knuckles together and offer a guilty grin. "Some of **those** cost as much as a car." With a thoughtful hum, she brushed a hand against Anna's shoulder and leaned in. "I'll try not to send us to the poor house." Drawing away again, Elsa looped arms with her sister and led the way down the armor vendor aisle. "I've got a budget this weekend and, by Grapthar's Hammer, I'll stick to it."

Still blushing sweetly, Anna let her gaze drift over long-sleeved ringmail shirts and fancy tunics of every color. "I...I saw the GalaxyQuest was in your 'maybe' column for tomorrow night. Mom and Dad always let us stay up late when that was on TV."

Elsa nodded, suddenly a bit self conscious about how affectionate she was with her sister in public, and it was with lips pursed into a grumpy grimace that she pulled away a bit.

_All these wonderful things to do and see here...but still a part of me is looking forward to the quiet of our hotel. The...privacy._

That brought a twinkle to Elsa's eyes again, and she brushed up next to Anna with a hopeful whisper. "Maybe we can stay up a little late and watch it. Just the two of us." Anna's immediate reaction of slapping her hands against her face, rubbing, and mumbling incoherently led Elsa to giggle. She hooked a finger on the back of the heavy pack and waggled it with a self conscious sigh. "I lost Mulan in the crowd somewhere. I get the feeling that happens a lot in conventions."

Sensing an opening, Anna tapped her phone against the brim of Elsa's blue witches hat and smirked. "If only science could invent some way to instantly get in contact with other humans, right?" She got a sharp pinch on her waist, squeaked, and bobbled her phone. A challenging glare.

One which Elsa fired right back. "Cheeky. I...**oh**, Anna, look at this armor!" With a little clap, Elsa hurried over to the last armor stand in the row. Rows of banners and pennants in deep blues, purples, and reds flanked a number of glimmering breastplates and legplates. Helms twinkled overhead, hanging from hooks and interspersed with boot armor flaps.

Anna only had a few seconds to stare at the armor selection, before her cheeks went crimson with the realization that somebody was staring at her.

The woman behind the counter, wearing a simple green tunic and a brown headband, lit up when the pair made eye contact. Her long, dark hair hung loosely down past her shoulders, olive skin flawless...except on her calloused hands. The metalworking hammer she held made it clear she was the armorsmith, and the way she wielded it with ease made it clear she had the capacity to use it for more than just armor crafting.

A moment later, however, the armorsmith looked away. Anna stayed put, though, somewhat in awe of both the glint of the metalworking hammer and all the hanging armor around the stall. Anna didn't even notice when Elsa marched right up to the counter, shook the armorsmith's hand, and introduced herself brightly.

For that moment, Anna couldn't help but stare as an all too familiar burst of pride swelled up in her chest.

_Elsa, you've come so far. Just in this one year...so fucking far._

"Anna, come over here."

_What?_

"Miss Vira says you're just the size she's looking for in a walking armor model!"

"What?!" Caught off-guard, Anna squawked, blushed, and promptly tripped over her untied shoelaces.

* * *

Only after repeated cajoling was Chelsea able to keep Merida from storming into the store.

"Just...please wait until a cop gets here."

With nothing else to do but wait, Merida paced up and down the sidewalk...and stared. Despite the sun having set hours earlier, the two nearby streetlights provided ample illumination. Her blood boiled.

_Shots fired? No way, the glass is way too wrecked for that._

_ All over the sidewalk, in the store...whoever did this threw something. Some **things.**_

_ At least we weren't inside when it happened. There's...there's that._

It was another fifteen minutes before a uniformed officer arrived. Chelsea, who had already taken a hundred photos of the damage, dubbed the officer _Mister Red Scarf_ and dragged a fuming Merida over for a quick word.

"She's the owner. Can she go in while I answer, um...whatever stuff you have?"

Scratching his head and giving the scene a once-over, Mako grimaced, but eventually nodded. "Sure. Yeah. Doesn't look like a break-in, but just be careful. Don't touch anything yet and...if something **is** missing, let me know."

At that, Merida nodded quickly, then hustled inside. Broken bits of glass crackled under her boots.

Watching for a few seconds, Mako grimaced and paled, before Chelsea seized his full attention.

"Alright, Mister Red Scarf...what do you need to know?"

Inside the shop, bits of glass were scattered everywhere. A cursory walk through each aisle revealed three spots where records lay scattered and cracked.

Glowering hotly, Merida bit down curses, but couldn't help kicking the first two bricks she came across.

_Fucking bricks. Of course. But who the fuck…_

The third brick, wedged in the far right corner of the shop, had smashed up against a bin of Alicia Keys posters. Shooting a quick glance back outside, Merida then hunched down, and yanked the brick out.

In minutes, she was back outside.

Numb shock had settled in over anger, even as Chelsea rested a hand on her back. Mako jotted down every answer the pair came up with.

"Do you know of any reason why somebody would target your store? Or...possibly you?"

A slow, sullen shake of the head. Flat and expressionless. One hand in a jeans pocket. It stayed there for the entire fifteen minute interview.

Later on, as Chelsea settled the matter with VFL's insurance company, Merida trudged around the now lit-up store with a broom. She gripped it with one hand and pushed it along, her left hand still jammed in a pocket. Curled around the crumpled piece of paper she had found wrapped around the third brick with a rubber band.

_'Sick Pedo.'_

Hopping off the counter, Chelsea pocketed her phone and grabbed another broom. "Silver lining. Mister Red Scarf says he'll make sure we get full coverage from insurance. And he'll let us know if they get any tips from this neighborhood. That's like...Merida?"

A shiver. Eyes downcast, Merida kicked a bit of glass down the _alt-rock_ aisle. Lips downturned, brow furrowed, and shoulders slumped.

_No point in pressing charges against someone who's right._

* * *

It had been ten minutes since Vira introduced herself to Elsa and Anna...and made her pitch.

"Here's what I'm looking for: somebody to walk around in my goods all weekend. Like a damn good looking advertisement for my wares." She had then gestured to Anna, who was fidgeting under the attention. "You **look like** a great fit, but this stuff is legitimately heavy."

At that, Anna stopped fidgeting. Elsa, however, was three steps ahead.

"If this is safe, and if she does this...does she get something in return?" Elsa couldn't help but pause for a moment, fingertips sliding down the front of one of the gleaming breastplates. A self conscious mumble rolled off of her lips. "I mean...paid in something else besides impressed stares."

Cheeks warming to a new, darker level of red, Anna fiddled with her backpack straps and stared down at her sneakers. Nevertheless, she was still intrigued. "That's...probably a good workout?"

In response, Kuvira chuckled while tapping her metalworking hammer against the counter. "I like you. My five foot four model comes in around seventy pounds, so it's no walk in the park. But for every sale I make that comes from your **showing off**, I'll give you...seventy five dollars credit for any stall in this room."

Elsa, starstruck by all the different kinds of armor, had left the conversation entirely.

Anna chuckled lamely, but still got a little rush when she imagined Korra egging her on. At that moment, Anna's phone buzzed.

[Korra - Friday - 10:07 PM] _'Wear the armor, Monster! Do it and next week I'll teach you how to throw uppercuts!'_

Warmth returned to Anna's cheeks, but it also flip-flopped her belly nicely. She looked over at Elsa, who smiled guiltily in return and waved her phone. Puffing out her cheeks and mustering all the false bravado she had, Anna leaned forward and rested a hand on the counter. "Well, I mean I was really just going to…"

Vira piped up abruptly, hammer waving from side to side. "Alright, a hundred credit. Every sale. Deal?"

For just one second, Anna hesitated.

It was just enough time for Mulan to spring out from the crowd and crow gleefully. "Do it, Anna! You would look **great!**"

Elsa blushed, nodded, and fiddled with her robe as her friend's words matched her very thoughts.

Anna shrieked.

Then she shook Vira's hand.

Eleven minutes later, Anna clomped out of the women's restroom in full iron and steel battle armor. She glanced left, right, and then over to Vira.

Clapping her hands together in front of her chin, Vira glowed...and whooped.

"I'm gonna make **bank!**"

Mulan gushed. Elsa gawked...and blushed again.

* * *

Vendor alley was only open for another fifteen minutes, so Anna used that time to get accustomed to moving around in the suit of armor. As she was still figuring out how to grip or hold much of anything with the metal plates over the back of her hands, Elsa volunteered to hold on to the stack of business cards Vira offered.

Along with the plainly printed cards, Vira offered instructions. "These are my special ad-cards. I get a buyer who has one of these, I'll know you sent them."

Elsa nodded, thumbing through the stack quickly before she pulled out her phone. "What time should we show up to get her fitted tomorrow? And...should I get your number?"

Anna and Mulan, meanwhile, were having a ball. Neither were able to walk properly, between Mulan's frustrating kilt that she refused to alter and Anna's new, metal exoskeleton. As such, they held hands, did a few laps around the dealer room, and howled with laughter every time either one stumbled.

Cheeks rosy, Elsa couldn't wipe the smile off of her face as she pocketed the business cards and headed over to help her struggling sister and friend.

_Only you could look both amazing...and adorable like that, Anna. Only you._

Just then, Elsa's stomach growled. She grimaced, cheeks pinking further and sighing self consciously.

_Forgot to eat. We really should do that soon._

* * *

Sarah's anesthesia and sedation wore off shortly after eleven o'clock. She didn't have much time for groggy blinks and disoriented staring at her surroundings. Mouth and throat dry, she struggled with shallow, anxiety-laced breaths.

Eyes wide and fighting not to lose control, Sarah wiggled the fingers on her left hand...and found them tangled in Nick's hair as the older man slept. Awkwardly canted, with one arm around his lover's waist and legs curled up on his chair, he was out like a light.

Then, Rapunzel spoke. Voice thick with emotion and struggling with a tremulous smile.

"Just breathe, love."

Rapunzel locked eyes with Sarah, one hand slowly holding out a styrofoam cup with water. Heart breaking from the fear she saw. Wordlessly, Rapunzel guided the straw to Sarah's lips.

A small sip.

Swallowing thickly, Rapunzel brushed a hand along Sarah's cheek. Lips trembling.

"Nice and slow, now. We're...here."

The second sip dripped right out of Sarah's mouth and dribbled down her chin. Overhead, the plastic sleeve suspending her arm wobbled slightly. Her face contorted with a devastated frown and glassy, heartbroken eyes. Short, heaving breaths. A miserable, frightened sob.

"I still feel it. **Rapunzel.** I still...it's **still…**"

With that, Rapunzel leaned over and pulled Sarah into an embrace. Every wail and moan and shuddering sob rippled through her body...but she refused to let go.

"Let it out. You're safe. You're...with **us**."

* * *

That Friday night, the streets of Los Angeles leading from the LA Convention Center were lit up like one big party. Con-goers and cosplayers pranced up and down sidewalks, popped into and out of bars throughout the city, and celebrated their shared interests. Every hotel for ten blocks was full that night.

_'We decided to hit iHOP before going to the hotel. I hope you're enjoying yourself here as much as it looks like you are. We're going to make you a con regular...and your sister, too! :) Breakfast at the hotel at 9 tomorrow? ~Mulan'_

As Elsa shot back a short, affirmative reply, she realized her cheeks were quite sore...but she still couldn't stop herself from smiling. The thought to try never even occurred to her, as all around, playful shouts of her fellow con-goers lit up the air. Letting out a sweet sigh, Elsa flicked off the top three buttons on her robe, stared up at the sky, and sqeezed her linked arm tighter.

Anna was enraptured. She couldn't take her eyes off of her sister. Rosy cheeks and heaving breaths and awestruck eyes and parted lips. Struck by a dizzying wave of affection, Anna grinned blissfully. "You're...floating, right now." Reaching over, she brushed at a stray lock of hair that had escaped Elsa's witch hat. The way her eyes fell shut for just a second stole Anna's breath, and she croaked earnestly in continuance. "It's just all over you. Everything's new and exciting and you're lit up just like when we were kids at Christmas. Really, **really…**"

Just then, Anna's tummy rumbled something fierce, and she pursed her lips with a bashful cringe. Moments later, her whole face lit up with warmth as Elsa's attention was redirected from **everywhere else**...and right onto Anna. Arms around her waist and cheek resting against her shoulder. Anna didn't even notice the pointy top of the witches hat mussing up her hair.

Elsa murmured sweetly. "Hold out just a little bit longer? I'm getting us all the room service in the world...and then taking care of you."

Swallowing thickly, Anna couldn't help but shrug...and then wince as a little ache swelled up in her shoulders and back. "Take care of?"

A simple nod, after which Elsa tenderly squeezed her sister's left shoulder. "Not going to lie, I just want to see you in that armor again...because you look good. But if you want to do it again tomorrow, well...I may not have Rapunzel's skill. But I think I can do okay." Another shoulder squeeze.

And if not for Anna's nigh-constantly grumbling tummy, she may have jelly-leg-wobbled her way right into a line of shrubs. She swallowed thickly, fumbled for her phone, and slipped a hand in between the folds of Elsa's robe. Out of public sight, Anna pressed firmly against her sister's back, as she checked her phone.

Quiet, emotionally heavy words. "From Punzie. Sarah's awake. She's...having a hard time. As expected."

Elsa nodded along slowly, breaths low and strained. "I saw. I think...maybe Rapunzel might want to stay up there a little longer. You...you know?"

A light hum from Anna, who brushed her fingers back and forth over Elsa's lower back. "Just because you become...something different. Doesn't mean you stop loving people. She...definitely knows that better than anyone."

Just then, Anna's phone buzzed with a FaceTime call. Shooting a soft, affectionate glance at her sister, Anna gulped again, and accepted the call.

Puffy-cheeked and worn out, but smiling, Rapunzel leaned back against the wall outside of Sarah's room at the hospital. For a long few moments, she said nothing, far preferring just to drink in the faces of her cousins pressed so closely together.

Eventually, Elsa was unable to convey her bursting heart's concerns through her eyes...and she waggled an index finger before furrowing her brow and speaking up. "How is...how...**are**…"

An exhausted sign as Rapunzel dragged a hand through her hair. "Sarah's asleep again. They...they both are." Her eyes flicked from one face to the other, then settled on Anna's with one eyebrow raised. "Back to your penthouse?"

At that, Anna did a double take. "Puh...penthouse? P, we just got a…"

An intimate, loving little grin from Rapunzel.

Cheeks puffed out, Elsa managed a sly, accusative smirk. "Ra**punzel**…"

Rapunzel's little smile exploded from ear to ear, and with that, seemed to reinvigorate her whole body. She leaned in close and winked. "Upgraded. Treat yourselves. Now then...tell me about those **super sexy** pics of Banana falling down in a suit of armor?"

* * *

_'It's okay. It's handled.'_

_ 'It's okay. It's handled.'_

_ 'It's okay. It's handled.'_

_ 'It's okay. It's handled.'_

By midnight, Merida had lost count of the number of friends who had contacted her expressing concern, blasting the vandalizers with outright rage, or offering assistance in any way they could. She simply lacked the energy and desire to give each a personalized response, so they all got the same, simple response.

_'It's okay. It's handled.'_

An hour later, Merida couldn't help but congratulate herself on not dumping all the alcohol she had down her throat in one blind bender. Nevertheless, her skull had developed a fierce pounding, and after popping a few Advil, she set up her text message service to auto-answer new messages.

_'Shop is closed tomorrow for clean-up and repair. Probably Sunday, too. Shoot Chelsea a message if you need something. Peace.'_

When Merida finally crashed into her bed, it was with a t-shirt and sweatpants on. She drew the covers up over her head and shoved that under three pillows.

The pounding continued.

From the drawer of the adjacent nightstand, the crumpled note taunted her even as she fell into a fitful sleep.

_Somebody found out._

Half an hour later, Merida's phone buzzed with one more incoming message.

[BLOCKED - Saturday - 2:36 AM] _'MESSAGE BLOCKED'_

Three more blocked messages followed that one.

Teeth clenched, Merida continued to writhe and thrash around uneasily in her sleep.

_Somebody was always going to find out...eventually._

Across the hall, Chelsea whined and made a sleepy grope for her buzzing phone. She squinted, rubbed each eye, and squinted **again.**

[628-413-1197 - Saturday - 2:41 AM] _'It's me. Delete this message after you read it. I found out what happened. Can we meet up sometime tomorrow? If not, I understand...I don't want to get anyone in trouble. But something happened. Something happened and now...I'm worried about Merida. But again, if you want to just forget it, I totes understand.'_

Now wide awake and holding her phone mere inches from her face, Chelsea stared hard and thought for all of three and a half seconds.

_Something **did** happen. Merida was definitely freaked out by what happened. Something...she didn't tell me._

With a short huff, Chelsea punched in a curt reply.

[Me - Saturday - 2:44 AM] _'Meet me behind the Bryant St post office, 11am tomorrow. Disguise. Delete text history. Be careful, S.'_

In the blink of an eye, the text message shot across town. Meanwhile, Chelsea let out a stress-laden groan, flopped back into bed, pointed a finger-gun at the ceiling and fired.

"Pew. Into hell with no regrets...bitch."

* * *

It was a corner room on the very top floor of the _Marriott_. Anna just managed to unpack her bag and lay out both her and Elsa's clothing on the nearby dresser, before the corner windows on the other side of the bedroom nabbed her attention. Slipping off her sneakers, Anna trudged over to the near window. It stretched from floor to ceiling, and half the length of the bedroom.

Anna, typically prone to wildly nauseating bouts of vertigo, found that no such nausea greeted her...not even when she pressed the crown of her head against the cool glass and looked down. Down, down, hundreds of feet down into the city below.

Her guts **were** rolling and wildly flip-flopping, but that was for a different reason altogether.

_Really, Punzie...you did not have to do this._

One hand pressed against the glass, followed by the other, and Anna stared down in breathy awe as the Convention Center closed for the day. Several thousand con-goers flowed onto the sidewalks, into the streets, and out of the building, many decked in colorful costumes and with voices bubbling up so loud that Anna swore she could hear them from forty three stories up.

Her churning guts were quickly joined by her rumbling tummy, but she continued to stare in awe.

_Didn't have to...didn't have to…_

A whisper, light and feather-soft. Hands sliding up and over Anna's shoulders. Warm breath against her right ear...and a smile that she didn't need to **see**, in order to feel.

Elsa, stripped down to her black workout shorts and a white tank top. "Ever see anything like that?"

A slow shake of Anna's head...but she wasn't looking down any more. With her forehead now pressed against the glass, she was treated to a thrillingly clear reflection of Elsa behind her.

That is, until Anna's shaky breaths began to fog up the mirror, at which point she slammed her lips together. Cheeks crimson and stare doe-eyed. "You're pretty. It's pretty. You're, um...**hi.**"

Elsa giggled affectionately, fingers dancing along Anna's broad shoulders. Elsa then swallowed thickly, gaze drifting down even as she rested her chin on Anna's right shoulder. "I'm...really happy we have this time together. Just...us."

Heady shivers crept up Anna's back as she nodded dumbly again. Even though falling backwards into her sister's embrace felt ultimately appealing, she stayed rooted right where she was. A heavy breath, laden with anticipation. "It's...important to make time. For Just us." An eternity stretched out over a several-second silence, before Anna found her voice again. "R-right?"

Blinking and smiling happily, Elsa swallowed the lump in her throat and pressed a kiss to Anna's cheek. Her raspy voice sent butterflies flitting throughout Anna's chest.

"That's **so** right. I'm gonna jump in the shower if...you want to order up lots of yummy food?"

A weary nod, as Anna visibly slumped. "Yeah. So many foods. **All** the good stuff."

Elsa let out a pleased hum and pecked Anna on the cheek again, before turning and making her way back over to the bathroom.

For Anna's part, she couldn't help but turn her head to one side and mash a hot cheek against the window. First right, then left. Heavy, stilted breaths fogging up the window again, and doubly so when she caught the reflection of Elsa walking away...and the swish in her older sister's hips.

_R-right. Order the food. Yummy tasty treats. Get them all and then…_

With one hand sliding up the bathroom doorway, Elsa turned and offered a shy smile. Eyes flicked down, up, and down again...and she swallowed thickly. Bare toes curled against the hardwood floor. Blue eyes met teal eyes...and suddenly, Elsa was a croaky mess.

But an **honest**, croaky mess. "The shower's big, too. Like...big enough for an elephant, you know? So it's definitely, I mean after if you order the peanuts first and then...wait, **peanuts,** wait what?!" Slapping both hands over her crimson face, Elsa looked down and shook her head vigorously. A muffled grumble soaked with frustration.

A second, this one louder.

Next, Elsa stamped her foot.

And finally, with cheeks puffed out and another stubborn foot stamp, she threw up both hands and scowled at the floor. "There's room for an elephant in there! Or you and me! You get the point...**urgh!**"

It was another five minutes before Anna managed to find the bed, flop down on it, mash her face against the fluffy, white comforter...and burst out laughing. She tried to stifle it.

But Elsa, crimson cheeks getting blasted by cool water, still heard her little sister's sweet laughter. With frustrated bluster, Elsa swiped her hands up and down her body, globs of soap and shampoo flying every which way. Between derisive barks of laughter, she mocked herself loudly and with reckless abandon.

"OH YEAH, ELEPHANTS! PEANUTS! WORDS COME OUT OF MY MOUTH! I WORD GOOD TODAY!"

* * *

A dissatisfied scowl into the bathroom mirror. Scrub, scrub, scrub. Brush...and then scrub again.

Mustering a cross pout, Elsa finally gave up and ceded victory to her unruly hair. With several quick swipes, she cleaned the remaining condensation off the mirror. Even **more** wet, curly hairs showed up, and with one last _harrumph_, she yanked on an old _Dungeonmaster_ t-shirt and forgot about her hair.

_It always calms down by the morning...but I wanted it to calm down...now._

She paused by the door, turned for a moment, and brushed a hand against the wet shower door. Cheeks pink and smile self conscious.

_I didn't expect her to join me. If she had, there's a very real chance I might have slipped and spun down the drain. Some classy reaction._

From outside, Anna's voice lit up the air, and Elsa couldn't help but wait just a few more seconds. Hand on the doorknob, but not quite ready to leave. Her tummy flip-flopped, and she knew she couldn't blame it all on hunger.

_We've known about each other, and been **together,** for...almost four months now._ Forehead resting against the door, Elsa looked down, and barked out a dry laugh when she realized she had counted off the months on her fingers. A heavy yet hopeful sigh followed.

_Tonight's as good a night as any to talk. Maybe better than most...because maybe we **aren't** the best at setting aside time for each other._ With one last, steadying breath, Elsa turned the knob and stepped out of the bathroom. A moment later, cool air rushed against her rosy face, and flooded her with a kind of peace.

_This is a lot. A lot lot lot. But I want it all...and I think she does, too. We just have to...get together and…_

From down the hall, a sudden, gruff voice called out. "Good, you didn't cut off the tag. Lots of people do that and I don't know how they plan on getting this stuff clean. With hopes and dreams?"

Out flooded peace, instantly replaced by bewildered dread...and Elsa panicked.

_Somebody's here! They...they can't find us out if I hide!_

Squealing hotly, Elsa whirled around and stumbled back into the bathroom.

* * *

"Oh, that was the hotel's dry cleaning guy. They're gonna spruce up your outfit overnight. Neat, right?"

Elsa nodded, still standing by the open bathroom door after having only come back out when she had realized that crouching down in a dark bathroom and peering out the door...wouldn't deter anybody who was after her. After futzing with her pajama drawstrings and coming up with a messy bow, Elsa followed her sister back to the bedroom. "Too bad I'm not ten years younger and...wait, no, they didn't even let us **do** Halloween at the Academy…"

Slipping the last of their clothing into the bureau, Anna clapped her hands together and rounded the other side of the bed. "Elsa, you can still go trick or treating. Adults do it all the time." Anna's hands sank into the comforter as she wriggled uncertainly, torn between being closer to her delightfully-scented sister and knowing that she herself smelled of battle armor...and other things. Stocking feet curled over each other as Anna looked down and shrugged. "You were new in town last Halloween, but...we could get a group together this year for it."

A shy grin from Elsa, who nudged a bare foot against Anna's stocking feet. "I'd...like to wear my costume again."

Cheeks rosy, Anna swallowed thickly, and slowly closed her feet around her sister's. "You **do** look great in it."

A comfortable, tummy-flopping silence fell over the room. Anna did her level best to keep breathing and not pass out, even as she shivered each time Elsa's toes curled between her own. Anna didn't feel her own dizziness rising...until a hand crossed the empty space and brushed against hers.

With a self conscious yelp, she pulled away and slid right off the bed.

At that, Elsa grimaced and jerked her hands back onto her lap with a squeak. "Anna! Anna, I…"

"Wait!" Arms flapping wildly, Anna struggled to sit up on the floor. Her breaths were deep and ragged, and for a moment she leveled a curious stare at her feet. Pins and needles, as if they weren't even there. A lame chuckle, followed by a batted hand as Anna looked away. "Wait."

Elsa did just that, hands shoved between her thighs and sitting bolt upright. A bit of sweat prickled the back of her neck and sent a chill all over her skin.

_Make time and get together and talk. And...and...and…_

"You smell great and I smell like ass."

Caught off-guard, Elsa blurted out a dry laugh...which quickly trailed off when she saw Anna observing her keenly. Arms folded on the bed, chin resting against forearms.

"Let me get cleaned up first. Then…" A warm, affectionate giggle as Anna's gaze fell down and away. She pursed her lips and rapped a finger against Elsa's knee.

"Then it's...**us** time."

Elsa was quite sure that anything she said in reply would concern _elephants_ and _peanuts_ in some fashion, so she just kept her mouth shut and nodded briskly. She turned, waved, and watched her sister disappear into the bathroom.

In the silence of the next minute, Elsa almost managed to get her brain turned over and spitting out thoughts again.

_I wonder what she ordered for…_

Just then, the doorbell rang.

Elsa shrieked and fell off the bed.

**_Peanuts for elephants!_**

A thud came from inside the bathroom. Anna swore a blue streak.

Outside, the room service delivery employee was regretting his life choices.

* * *

Five days in a row of twelve hour shifts. Exhaustion firmly bound to bones. A handful of large, black trash bags. A vacuum cleaner borrowed from the old couple down the hall in room 303.

Seven bottles of Lysol, four spray cans of _Formula 409_, and enough packs of paper towels to plug up Mount Vesuvius. All donated by fellow nurses.

A wall of encouraging text messages, also from other nurses.

_'You can do it!'_

_ 'Tackle that shit. You got this.'_

_ 'Brownies next week if you win! Or if you lose...but you will win!'_

_'GO, LEEZY!**'**_

****One other encouraging message, accompanied by a photograph of a Belgian waffle smothered in fruit and whipped cream.

_'It's supposed to be a happy face, but I didn't get enough strawberries. Thinking of you.'_

Phone pressed to an ear.

A bored Greyhound employee pipes up in between the _clack-clack_ of fingers on a keyboard.

"Four hours from now? Well, we've got a five thirty that goes to LA, but with stops in San Jose, Monterey, Santa Maria, and...Santa Barbara. Arrival time is half past seven. PM. Price is thirty dollars if you're travelling alone."

With a sharp clattering, Lynsey let her enormous bag of cleaning supplies fall to the living room floor. She took one long glare around her disaster of an apartment...and stubborn anger exploded into hostile determination.

"I'll take it."

_Fuck being sad. For this weekend...just fuck it._

* * *

It was shortly after midnight by the time the water shut off in the bathroom. With a whimper, Anna trudged out, both arms wrapped around her growling stomach. She had changed into her old _SFAI_ gym class duds, having dug them out of her last unpackable box before leaving for Los Angeles earlier that afternoon. She whined again, face lighting up at the spread of food laid out on trays on the bed.

"Lobster. Lobster. Crawl into my mouth!"

Elsa giggled, still bustling around both sides of the bed as she laid out silverware and draped green, swan-embriodered napkins over the pillows. "You worked hard today. Come over here...and rest."

Anna shrugged and crawled into bed, legs drawn up and taking care not to jostle the trays. The comforter was cool and clean against her skin, and in a rush, all of her weariness caught up with her at that moment. "I sat on my ass for five hours. I walked around for five more. I...**ooh**, the butter." Mouth watering, Anna let her head droop over all the yummy food.

GalaxyQuest was all queued up, and all Elsa had to do was hit _play_ before crawling into bed as well. The trays were pushed right up against each other, allowing Elsa to nudge her bare foot against her sister's with just a slight wiggle. "You sat on your...ass...for **four** hours." Drawing a hand to her lips, Elsa giggled softly, as Anna had neither felt the touch nor acknowledged the correction.

Head nodding, Anna skirted the line between drooling and nodding off. A hand gently scratching up and down her back was enough to bring her around, though, and she looked over with a sleepy half-smile. "Let's eat."

Elsa echoed the sentiment, though clearly hesitating to take her hand back. Seconds later, it was all worth it.

"Lobster is love and lobster is life." Anna cooed happily, taking very little time to ease back against her pillow and drape her napkin over her chest.

Elsa tried to recline against her pillow as well, but quickly found that getting all of her salmon and asparagus pizza into her mouth was quite a challenge. Bits of fish bopped her on the nose, and she giggled as strands of cheese stretched a foot from her mouth.

Muffled cries of _'help!'_ usually followed, and without fail, Anna always broke off the strand of cheese and brought it to her sister's lips. She wasn't sure what made her skin tingle more: Elsa's breathy laughter on her fingers or Elsa's lips closing around her fingers.

Either way, Anna made sure to offer plenty of her lobster...hand-delivered.

* * *

The volume on the television was low, art imitating life as the cast of _Galaxyquest_ gathered together at a convention. Dinner trays set carefully along the wall, right outside the front door. Both Anna and Elsa had tore through their dinners quickly, the slight brushing of shoulders a prelude to what they both knew they wanted.

_'Do Not Disturb'_

More contact.

Upon returning to the bedroom, Anna hesitated, eyes downcast and fingers tracing circles in the already rumpled comforter. Her relieved sigh was audible when she looked back up and found Elsa already back in bed and sitting up against a pile of pillows by the headboard.

Drawing one more pillow over her midsection, Elsa slid her feet out to either side, and patted the pillow. A shy, inviting smile.

"I'd say that old gym class shirt of yours is shrinking...but I know **that's** not true."

Struck bashfully speechless, Anna clambered back into bed. Butterflies flip-flapped around in her stomach as she inched up between her sister's legs, fussed with smoothing out the pillow, then gingerly reclined back against it. Almost immediately, Elsa's hands closed around Anna's shoulders, fingertips kneading gently with each squeeze.

Eyes locked on her bare feet, Anna let her hands rest on her knees, and shivered sweetly.

"You noticed?"

Another squeeze...and another. Elsa hummed lightly as her hands drew a slow path to

the base of Anna's neck. "How could I not?" Elsa gulped, toes curling as she pushed her hands down beneath the collar of Anna's shirt. Fingertips brushed shoulder blades, and it was with a consternated hum that Elsa froze. "Oops. Messing up...the collar." The fabric hugged her wrists, while her hands grew warmer and warmer as they prodded the muscles underneath.

"You're fine." Breathy assurance from Anna, who wriggled a bit before rolling her shoulders back into her sister's touch. She croaked wearily. "Oh, that feels nice."

Throat scratchy and lips dry, Elsa ducked her head as she stretched out the shirt collar a bit more. "I feel like I'm wrecking your nice shirt." The sleepy hum Elsa got in reply sent a warm rush to her ears, but that was nothing compared to the somersaults her stomach did moments later.

Wordlessly, Anna pushed herself into a seated position, then scooted back...and raised both arms up.

Cheeks crimson, Elsa licked her lips and drummed her knuckles together. Her gaze automatically wandered down, past loose, copper hair and below a wrinkled, grey shirt. She grasped the hem of Anna's shirt, then swallowed thickly as the line of a freckled back met with black underwear and the shorts an inch below that. It was all hugged by the fluffy, off-white comforter, and only after a sharp cough was Elsa able to look away and lift off the shirt.

With a sympathetic little smile, Anna turned and stared over a shoulder. "You let me know if it gets to be too much...okay?"

Eyes flicking up and down, Elsa managed a nod...and promptly squeaked when Anna turned around and flopped face-first onto the pillow. Strong arms found their way around Elsa's waist, and Anna nuzzled affectionately against her sister's t-shirt. Breaths warm against the pillow, Anna muttered self consciously.

"Meanwhile, it's like...you're **always** too much for me."

And just like that, Elsa forgot how entranced she was by Anna's freckled shoulders and back. "I'm always…?" She trailed off with a perplexed half-smile, hands automatically going to work to untangle copper locks of hair and drape them over the right side of the pillow. "Anna. What are you saying?"

Anna drew an unsteady breath, fingertips combing against her sister's back. "Well, we're...this is **us** time, right?" Her self consciousness tripled as she tried to bury her warm face in the pillow. "Talk about...us?"

A slow nod from Elsa, who had finished untangling Anna's hair and moved on to brushing fingertips against her scalp. "That's right." Her mouth was dry, and she cursed not having a bottle of water in reach. "Go on."

Anna took a moment to collect her thoughts, which turned into **three** moments when the fingers on her scalp slid down her neck and over her shoulders. "Back when we first came clean...to each other? God damnit, Elsa I was so freaked out that I wouldn't be able to, you know...because you're my sister. And I was just tripping all over myself trying to understand that. Be comfortable with **that.** So that maybe I could figure out...what **I** wanted." Several raspy, shallow breaths as Anna shuffled her bare feet together. One hand slid up over her left shoulder, trapping Elsa's hand there. "And then I just...figured it out. Why I need to go slow." A pause, before Anna turned just enough to catch Elsa's eyes. "And it's not because we're sisters...and I'm uncomfortable."

Eyes wide and cheeks rosy, Elsa found herself leaning down a bit more every second. She gulped, turned her hand around, and squeezed Anna's hand. "You don't have to tell me why, Anna. I mean, if you say **slow**, that's all…"

At that, Anna barked out a relieved laugh. "I want to." She squeezed Elsa's hand tighter, and heady tingles swept up and down her legs when Elsa's bare feet brushed up against Anna's shins. "I need to go slow because you're...**gorgeous**...and I wrote the book on _Pathetic, Klutzy Gay._"

Head tilting back, Elsa's eyes fell shut as bubbly giggles rolled right out of her mouth. Her cheeks were pink as she looked back down, brushed the corner of an eye, and nearly swooned at the raw, honest grin Anna was giving her.

Anna's eyes lit up as she pursed her lips together and sighed. "And you've got one of the best all-time laughs. Ever." She then watched as Elsa drew her hand up and pressed a kiss to the back of it. Eyes closing, another dreamy sigh came from Anna as she reclaimed her other hand and embraced her sister afresh. Her voice dropped an octave and slipped back into an embarrassed whisper. "I could be ready...now. But I **want** to take my time. Learn you."

Elsa's ear-to-ear smile quickly returned, cheeks dimpled as she splayed out her fingers and swept her hands up and down over Anna's supple back muscles. "I'm the same, Anna. I'm...I'm right there with you." As her voice lowered and took on a raspy inflection, Elsa's touches also became more gentle. Fingertips flitting and skittering and bumping over a sports bra. "You overwhelm me. You're so vibrant...and it's no secret that I stare. A lot. And that I, well...you know…"

Having nearly been lulled to sleep by her sister's hushed, throaty whispers, Anna cracked an eyelid...then turned to give Elsa her full attention. "You...you what?" She shivered sweetly as Elsa's right hand pressed against the small of her back, and with a light hum, Anna found the hem of Elsa's shirt. Slow circles, traced with index and middle fingers, around the same spot on her back. An encouraging smile, even as dizzying warmth assaulted Anna's senses. "I want to hear it, Elsa."

Chuckling weakly, Elsa licked her lips and slid a finger up along Anna's spine. "There's a song...by an Australian band? Maybe you know them. You...you probably do." With another deep breath, Elsa slid a hand up around the back of Anna's neck, where she lightly tickled. "Divinyls?"

Anna's face broke out into a rosy glow as her eyes widened. She pushed herself up again, but only far enough to draw Elsa down to her level. Brushing away messy, blonde bangs, Anna slowly trailed kisses up the side of her sister's neck...and ending just behind Elsa's right ear. Stuttered breaths lit up Anna's ears, even as she traced a finger along Elsa's jawline and mumbled melodiously.

"_When I think about you, I touch myself._"

Elsa responded with a tremulous, affection-laced whisper.

"That's the one."

Seconds later, _Galaxyquest_ was forgotten entirely as Anna and Elsa lavished each other with patient, explorative kisses. Each was punctuated by shaky breaths and eyes meeting in silent, mutual understanding.

_Slow is good. More is better._

A sudden, sharp rapping at the door. "You forgot to sign your dry cleaning invoice, ma'am!"

Elsa shrieked. Anna screamed. They both tumbled right off the bed, faces flushed and gasping for breath. It was Elsa who first managed to collect her thoughts enough to put them into words.

"**Go away, fucker!**"

* * *

Elsa didn't how how she found it in herself to not only greet the hotel employee, but to also thank him **and** offer a five dollar tip. One which she **almost** asked for back when, after a tip of his cap, the employee blanched and gestured at the sign on the doorknob.

"I'm so sorry! This is my third day and I didn't see the sign and I'm **very very very** sorry!"

It was at that moment that Elsa became acutely aware of the still-crimson state of her face. She blubbered out a bashful goodbye, shoved the five dollar bill into the employee's gloved hands, and closed the door firmly in his face. Her thoughts spun like mad as she slowly trudged back to the bedroom.

_Things were going...so well. So...so it's time to regroup, damnit!_

Any leftover frustration left Elsa the moment she returned to the bedroom and found Anna grumping at the foot of the bed. Cheeks pinking, Elsa curled her right hand against her cheek and cocked her head. She grinned in understanding. "You look adorable when you pout."

Sitting with one leg tucked and the other dangling, Anna folded her arms over her sports bra...and her glower wavered immediately. "Yeah, well. Probably best that you answered. I might've popped him right in the kisser." At that, Anna's eyes twinkled, and she grinned lamely while waving a fist in front of her chin.

Brushing several messy lock of hair behind her left ear, Elsa hummed warmly while kneeling down in front of her sister. She rested her hands loosely against Anna's waist, leaned in, and craned her neck upward. An intimate, unabashed smile. "You could pop me on the kisser."

And just like that, Anna's frustration quickly ebbed as well. She managed a tired grin, cupped Elsa's cheeks, and pressed a lingering kiss to her sister's lips. Hot breaths on Anna's own lips sent her thoughts sweetly spinning, and she gave Elsa a doe-eyed stare as the older woman pulled away a bit.

"If I wasn't so...so sleepy...I'd pop you on the kisser **so much more.**"

Licking her lips, Elsa leaned in for a second, quick kiss. She pulled away, barely stifling a laugh at the way Anna hummed and inched forward with eyes still closed and lips puckered. A third kiss, because Elsa just couldn't resist. Her hands were already moving again, though, one on Anna's right hip and the other ushering her back into bed.

"We can pick this up later. If you're **really** going to wear that armor all day tomorrow, you should get a good night's sleep."

Anna managed a sleepy, warbly hum, crawling hand over hand until finally reaching the pillows. "You need sleep, too. You need...little sister blanket. Mmm...that's me."

Elsa chuckled, eyes twinkling affectionately as she drew the comforter up and over Anna's curled-up form. "I'll join you soon. There's some convention people playing a game downstairs; I'm gonna check it out with Mulan." She fell silent after that, caught in a pleasant loop of brushing a hand over Anna's cheek, down her neck, over a freckled shoulder and down a bare arm.

Over and over again, for the next five minutes, Elsa was enraptured...and kept at it until Anna's little snores lit up the room. With one last cheek kiss, Elsa nuzzled her sister warmly and whispered.

"Be back soon. Love you."

Anna let out a sleepy gurgle and buried her face in the pillow.

* * *

The common lounge area on the first floor of the Marriot was abuzz with activity. By the front door there were several tables featuring constant pick-up games of _Magic the Gathering, Mao_, and _Pokemon._ Across the room, con-goers had laid out spare blankets, pillows, and sleeping bags...all situated around the largest game of Risk anybody there had ever seen.

In between those two groups, a small team of Dungeonmasters were collaborating in an adventure for anybody who wandered by and happened to want in. Their current count was eighteen players, forty three player tokens, and an obscene number of dice.

"So Gernand's party is getting chased through the woods by a Dracolich. Forsooth's party was captured by Shelob's great-uncle and taken to Spidertown. And...Bernice's party is in Hell. Real Hell. Uh...roll for initiative!"

Elsa blanched when she stepped off the elevator, quite sure that none of the nighttime activities had been going on when she and Anna arrived at the hotel. Her eyes twinkled at the convention enthusiasm continuing on even when it was off-hours.

"Elsa! Sapphro!" Sporting plaid pajama pants, a _Firefly_ t-shirt, and brown bear slippers, Mulan waved from over by the D&D game. Cheeks rosy and hair done up in her _relax-mode_ bun, Mulan was all smiles and clearly not ready for bed...as she couldn't help but lament to Elsa about a moment later. "Everyone else went to bed. Weak! Then again, tomorrow **I** will probably need all of the coffee."

Chuckling warmly, Elsa nodded and bumped shoulders with her friend. "I put Anna...um, Anna went to bed, **too.**" She then gestured to the ongoing game. "Are you a part of this...organized chaos?"

At that, Mulan giggled and shook her head. "Just hanging out and being impressed with these Dungeonmasters. They are showing _Holy Grail_ in the gym, if you want to go check that out?"

Elsa nodded easily, clutching her pillow and gesturing for Mulan to lead the way. The pair waved and offered warm greetings to the steady stream of con-goers still in costume and arriving at the after-hours event.

_"When danger reared its ugly head, he bravely turned his tail and fled!"_

Upon arriving at the nearby gym and finding it a low-key, dimly lit affair, Elsa and Mulan blushed as several complete strangers greeted them in friendly fashion. Ducking their heads, they both waved back, then inched their way around to the back of the room. There, they found plenty of spare beanbag chairs, and wasted no time in flopping down on both.

Tingles lit up Elsa's skin, and she couldn't get enough of every second as she kept looking around and committing everything to memory. She blushed as, all around, many other people quoted the movie line for line...Mulan included.

Mulan, who after digging around in a pajama pocket for a few seconds, produced two palm-sized bottles filled with green liquid. She smiled coyly and held one up. "Tiny apple martinis. Are they not adorable?"

Elsa grinned, but a lump also lodged in her throat as she inched back against her beanbag chair. Eyes wary. For a few seconds, she fumbled for any reply…

...but Mulan beat her to it. Her brow furrowed, and she couldn't help but draw the bottle back against her collar. "I...wait. Anna does not drink alcohol any more? I mean, of course not, that makes sense. I apologize, I did not mean to make you uncomfortable if you also are not…"

With that, Elsa's brain finally caught up, and she threw up both hands while offering a sheepish grin. She blubbered insistently, one hand flapping in the air. "No, no! I mean...well, yeah, I choose not to drink around Anna for...**reasons.**" She cringed at her own nebulous word choice, but quicky pinched her own cheeks and continued. "I'd love to share that with you, though. That...teeny **'tini**?"

That drew an affectionate giggle from Mulan, who passed over one small bottle. Seconds later, the friends clinked their bottles, and Mulan offered a quiet little toast.

"To my good friend and most favorite spellcaster. May this be the first of...many...conventions?"

Elsa nodded quickly, clinked glasses again, and offered a proud grin. "Wild horses couldn't drag me away."

Their small bottles were quickly drained, and Mulan set to work coaching Elsa on the most commonly quoted lines in _Monty Python and the Holy Grail_. Cheeks rosy, Elsa caught on in a flash, and she and Mulan fell all over each other as they piped up in unison.

"Let's not go to Camelot. 'Tis a silly place!"

* * *

Downtown Portland. The night clerk on duty at Sanctuary Apartments had been dozing in the back room behind the check-in counter. The pillow was his own; one he'd brought from home to use in the downtime over his graveyard shift. He did his best to keep the black and maroon suit and cap he wore from getting too wrinkled...but after eight months of working at _Sanctuary_, he had learned the best time of night to sneak in a quick cat-nap.

A sudden phone call at two thirty Saturday morning. An exhausted, yet no-nonsense tone of voice.

"I'm coming over to see what you've got in the way of two bedroom apartments. I only want to see them if you allow residents to make alterations for the sake of handicap convenience. I'll be there in five minutes."

Just as promised, Rapunzel showed up only minutes later, toting two suitcases and several grey, plastic bags. Her hair was a frizzy mess, and she still wore the same blue jeans and green blouse that she had flown up to Portland in. She paused just long enough at the front counter to nod at the night-shift clerk...and grin tiredly. "Blessed morning, Juan. Please show me just **one** nice place so I can buy it and get to work. And hey...nice pillow."

Only then did Juan notice he had been carrying around his pillow ever since the phone call stole him away from sleep a short while earlier. He blushed, dumped the pillow behind the counter, and quickly scooped both suitcases out of Rapunzel's hands.

"Second floor. This unit should serve your purpose, but maybe if you had any more information about the...the kind of handicap?"

Rapunzel waited until reaching the elevator, flopped against the metal wall, and let her eyes fall shut. "She...lost a hand. They need a new place to live. Someplace where...where I can install railings. Support stuff. I've got tons of interior building experience so I won't mess up your pretty walls." Her voice trailed off, and she stared down at her sneakers.

"Someplace where they can regroup. Someplace...safe."

_I wonder how my girls are doing? Unplanned detours really screw with my karmic mojo, and I **really** miss their warm patooties...but I need to take care of this._

A sharp _ding_ alerted Rapunzel to the fact that the elevator had reached the second floor. She didn't have time to move, however, and Juan didn't have time to snatch her...before the elevator door opened and Rapunzel tumbled right out with a squeal.

_I'll **choose** to interpret that as good karma for a good, new home._

* * *

Comic-con weekend in Los Angeles always came with addendums to typical operational procedures at the Marriott. Shortened to a simple sentence, the guideline was hung up in the employee break room, every stockroom, the kitchen, and the laundering service down in the basement.

_'Put out fires and stop fights...but go lax on conventioners skirting less pressing hotel policies.'_

One of the policies that was less enforced that weekend, was that guests may only sleep in their rooms. The central lobby, home to an all night long party jam-packed with fun events, was now crowded with snoozing con-goers. So long as they were somewhat clothed, stayed clear of the emergency exit area, and didn't try to bang their significant others in public, the staff let them sleep in relative peace.

Carts loaded with breakfast foods were pushed slowly across the lobby and into the dining area, employees taking care to navigate between the sleeping guests and the elaborate costumes strewn about.

Rising shortly after eight thirty that Saturday morning in a tangle of blankets and pillows, Anna had crawled around the bed in a sleepy stupor. When five minutes of half-hearted searching had her coming up empty in finding her sister, Anna had thrown on a t-shirt and sandals and made her way downstairs.

_We were gonna meet for breakfast around nine, I think? Did Elsa even come back last night?_

On her way, she flipped through her phone, cheeks pinking with a concerned grimace at several new messages she had received.

[P-doodle - Saturday - 4:42 AM] _'Morning, love. Hope you slept well last night...or whatever else went on. __( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) __Sarah's gonna be in the hospital a few more days, and since they need a new place to live...I think I'm gonna stick around this week. Help out. I'm at their new place now putting in some railings and stuff, but I'll probably nab a naperoo soon. Talk to you later today? Give Elsa a smooch for me please, and enjoy your time together. Love love. ~P'_

Pressing a hand to her mouth, Anna let out a thick, emotional whimper. The elevator hit the first floor, and as she made her way over to the dining room, she tried to call Rapunzel three times. Each time it went to voicemail, and on the third try, Anna rubbed at her face and spoke up with a sleepy croak.

"Hopefully you're sleeping, hon. Love you, miss you, and...well, I can't even imagine what Sarah's going through. Or Nick. But...I know they're glad to have you there. Take all the time you need. I'll keep you supplied with a steady diet of pics and videos of Elsa being adorable over here. And when we talk later, **you and me**, I can...tell you about last night." Swallowing thickly, Anna managed a watery chuckle as she paused at the dining room entrance. She took another few seconds to compose herself, leaning up next to a painting of Thor and Captain America. "'Til then. Rest up and give our love to your loves. You...you know. 'Kay. Muah."

"Was that your cousin?" From around the corner, Lydia poked her head out.

Squealing with a frightened hop, Anna threw herself back against the wall and lobbed her cell phone across the lobby like it was a hot potato.

**_DESTROY THE EVIDENCE!_**

* * *

"Wow, you are more skittish than my poor lump of a cat." An apologetic smile as Lydia leaned down and offered a hand, the sleeves on her red and black spiderweb-patterned onesie looping down near the floor. "C'mon, I'll show you something...cute."

Anna nodded dumbly and couldn't help but pat her hand at several spots on her chest, just to make sure her heart hadn't leapt out. She took Lydia's hand and struggled to her feet. "Heart attack cute? I swear I can only stand, like, five of those in a day."

Lydia responded with a thoughtful hum as she towed Anna along. The pair took a quick detour to retrieve Anna's tossed phone, after which they headed towards the workout room. "I'm rooming with Mulan this weekend, and when she didn't come back last night. Well…" Trailing off, Lydia pranced over to the hotel's workout room, wherein all the lights were out. She beckoned Anna over, one finger pressed against her lips.

Lips parted, a breathy gasp...and a million watt smile lit up Anna's face. In a flash, she slapped one hand over her mouth before an adoring coo slipped out. She snapped three pictures in rapid succession, and her ears warmed as Lydia snickered at the sight.

Elsa laid sprawled out on her beanbag chair, legs stretched out and head dangling off of the back end. Her hair tangled in a messy lump on the floor, while her pillow sat right on her lap. On the pillow was Mulan, face mashed against the fabric and one arm slung over it. Her legs were bent and canted as though she was trying to run across the floor. Her messy up-do had come undone entirely, knotty hair now home to Elsa's left hand.

Both women snored away, oblivious to the waking world. Lydia shot Anna an amused little smile. "I didn't have the heart to. Care to...do the honors?"

Rubbing at a rosy cheek, Anna nodded sheepishly, and crept into the room. All the other beanbag chairs had been cleared out, and she paused to line up one last snapshot mere feet from her sister and her friend.

Unfortunately for Elsa and Mulan, Anna hadn't realized her phone's flash would be auto-activated in the dark room.

A click, followed by an explosion of light.

Mulan shrieked and threw herself blindly over top of Elsa.

Elsa hollered, rolled right over with arms locked around her friend, and both women went sprawling on the floor.

"Uh...sorry?" Head ducked and shoulders hunched, Anna only managed to squeak out a bit of an apology...before Lydia's snickering drew her attention back.

The older woman was hanging in the doorway, phone up and filming the whole exchange. She cackled again.

"Skittish! Everybody's so skittish today!"

* * *

Memories of tipsy conversation quickly returned to Elsa and Mulan as the two sidled down the buffet aisle, trays in hand. A pale hand combing through dark hair. A pillow put to good use.

Friends finding comfort from each other in newer, more intimate ways.

_"**Oh.** I...how did I end up here?"_

_ "I think you just sort of rolled over."_

_"Yeah. I mean...right. That is to...is this okay?"_

_ "Relax. I...I could tell you were stressed about something. Some**one.**"_

_ "I just...I did not want you to think I was still…"_

_ "Hey."_

_ "I always try to be extra aware of things...like physical space and...appropriateness…"_

_ "**Hey.**"_

_ "Um...yes?"_

_ "Tell me the truth. Right now...you're wishing I was Lynsey, huh?"_

_ "Crap. I really am that obvious?"_

_ "No. Well, maybe. But I just figured...good friends can sometimes just **see** that stuff."_

_ "And...even though I would love it...if this was **her**. Is it...bad...to say it feels nice all the same?"_

_ "If you're asking what I...I'm comfortable with this. I...maybe I've changed? Or...grown?"_

_ "Oh...Elsa. You really have. And...you know...if you keep doing that...sleepy…"_

_ "That's...just fine. Maybe you'll see her again, soon."_

_ "Elsa."_

_ "Maybe I'll remind her that she made a **swell** first impression on my dear friend...and she should really follow that up."_

_ "**Elsa.**"_

_ "I'm just saying. Whatever the two of you are. If it's a good thing...then **more** of that good thing can only be...gooder."_

_ "That is not a word."_

_ "Shush. Sleep."_

_ "Hmm…"_

* * *

After joining up with their friends at the hotel's complimentary breakfast, **and** being somewhat relieved that everybody else was still in their pajamas, Elsa and Mulan quickly hustled through the buffet line, served themselves food, and fell into conversation about the day's plans.

"Star Wars!"

"**Star Trek!**"

"Little Witch!"

"All-night LAN party for charity! Woo!"

"Fursuit crafting panel!"

Cheeks tinged pink, Elsa couldn't help but nudge a stocking foot against Anna's shin. At the same time, though, Elsa also traded occasional, knowing stares with Mulan across the table. With a self conscious little smile, Mulan was always the first one to stare back down at her plate of french toast.

_I hope I get to see Lynsey again...and soon. But last night was nice._

A little shiver crept up Mulan's back, and she couldn't help but shimmy back against her chair a bit.

_I'll call her later. Tell her I'm saving up lots of cuddles for my cuddle buddy._

* * *

After a night spent tossing and turning, Merida was quite sure she looked a bit wild and haggard. Six hours in bed left her no closer to a solution, or even an insight, for the prior day's vandalism. Eventually, raw frustration overpowered her fear and uncertainty, driving her to throw on a hoodie and jeans and hoof it eleven blocks downtown.

_I have to do something now. Something...anything. Anything useful._

The morning air was unseasonably warm, but Merida still wrapped both hands around her midsection as one chilling thought plagued her mind.

_Somebody could have been there. Right there. Gotten hit._

Teeth clenching, Merida ducked her head and hustled across street after street, not even waiting for the light to change.

_That would be my fault.** Mine.**_

She barely acknowledged Bolin's chipper greeting when she arrived at _Spirit Courier_

"Hey hey, it's Merida. Got another emergency rush package to make Korra risk life and limb for? It's...oh, boy."

Moments later, Bolin had leapt up from behind his desk, grabbed his still piping hot tea, and pushed it into her hands. "Chamomile. Maybe take the edge off of the craptastic day you look like you're already having."

That simple, little kindness did make Merida choke up, and she rubbed a hand down over her face while pursing her lips. Guilty, self conscious eyes. "Can I...is Korra back there?"

As if on cue, a sharp **_pop_** lit up the air, followed by Korra swearing a blue streak a moment later. Chuckling weakly, Bolin patted Merida on the back and gestured for her to take a seat. "She'll give up and come out any second now. Do you need her for...work?"

At that, Merida sat down hard and took a meager sip of the tea. A worn out sigh followed, and her brow furrowed as she stared at the floor. "I need her for a thing. A...a favor." A thick swallow, followed by a second, longer sip. Cheeks rosy.

Just then, Merida's phone buzzed, and she squawked awkwardly while briefly bobbling her tea. Droplets splashed onto her hands, and she felt the burn acutely...until she got a look at her phone.

[CALLER BLOCKED - SATURDAY - 7:24 AM] _'MESSAGE BLOCKED'_

A heavy ache settled in the pit of Merida's stomach, and she forced down another gulp of the tea before shaking her head and clearing her throat.

"Actually...I need a favor from her girlfriend. A big one."

* * *

Breakfast was finished in short order, and at nine thirty sharp, everybody met back up outside of the hotel in costume and ready for the five block walk over to the convention center. They were hardly alone, easily slipping into the bustling stream of attendees heading to the same place.

Elsa and Jafar lead the way, heads close and with her blue witches' hat smooshing against his black and maroon necromancer headpiece. They traded enthusiastic retorts regarding the first few panels of the day.

"Architecture in Underground Dungeons? What do you think about that?"

"I think it's definitely worth missing lunch for. And maybe...Ancient Beasts in Comics and Lore?"

"Crap, I'm gonna need **way more** notebooks."

Anna brought up the rear, though she practically skipped as she was only burdened by her sister's light backpack and a few of her own teaching supplies. Black, mesh shorts and a red _Iron Maiden_ t-shirt completed her simple, ready-to-wear-armor look. With her head down, she plodded along behind her friends, and slowly fell behind as she jotted down notes in her lesson planning notebook.

_Alright, that should do it for next week's basic choir lessons and practice. I'll work on Choraleers stuff during the next two panels, and after lunch I'll dig out **my **Choir Conducting 101 book and set up some independent lessons for Saffron._

For a minute, Anna was so engrossed in her lesson plans that she didn't even realize she had parted ways with the crowd. Only when Mulan trotted over, nearly tripped twice, and looped arms with her did Anna look up. And blush. The convention crowd was nearly half a block away and walking in the opposite direction. Mustering an apologetic grin, Anna waggled their hooked arms.

"They sent you on a mission to rescue me from walking across the country, huh? What kind of experience does that give?"

At that, Mulan chuckled and yanked her bunched-up kilt out from between her legs. "I might get enough to recover from **my** little heart attack this morning." She immediately waved off Anna's bashful attempt at an apology, and the two carefully sidestepped their way back into the flow of con-goers. "But maybe send me those pictures? It was a nice time, and Elsa really sort of...picked up my spirits about something."

Anna hummed, eyes lighting up in understanding, but she quickly realized she was nodding as if to encourage her friend to elaborate...and that made Anna grimace and clam up right quick. Even so, as she stared back down at her music-related class notes, she couldn't help but smile sadly. "I didn't know Lynsey was having a hard time. Too...I mean."

Patting Anna's shoulder, Mulan nodded along slowly, and guided her friend around long capes and away from fancy costume trains. "Please do not feel bad. When it comes to...accepting help from other people. We really have to be in a place where we are ready for that. Where we want it. Right?"

Anna's cheeks pinked as she knew Mulan's eyes were on her, but that knowledge only filled Anna with more confidence as she turned and shared a knowing stare. "That's very right. We have to help ourselves first."

With that, the two friends fell into a companionable silence, even as the shouts and cheers around them grew louder as they drew nearer to the Convention Center. And despite Anna's earlier reluctance to press the issue, she couldn't help but lean in and offer Mulan an encouraging whisper.

"I wasn't really in a doting...place...back when we were together. But Lyns really likes that. If...well, I'm sure you'll see."

Face glowing crimson, Mulan stared down at her leather boots and smiled dopily.

"I think I already do."

By the time the pair made it into the main convention hall and joined up with their friends, Mulan had tripped or stumbled another four times. Cheeks still rosy, she puffed out her cheeks and huffed obstinately.

"I do not care if it is these boots, either! I am **not** taking anything off!"

* * *

While convention panels began at eleven, the vendor wing opened an hour earlier. For many enthusiasts, pre-panel time was the most they were willing to devote to buying merchandise. As such, the large room was jam-packed shortly after opening.

Glancing left and right every so often to ensure nobody she knew was too close, Elsa turned towards the closed womens' restroom door and flipped her phone around. "So here we are, it's Saturday morning, and you're about to see something very...**spiffy.**"

On-screen, Rapunzel was connected via video chat, still bundled up in a sleeping bag on the floor of the apartment she was fixing up. Still bleary-eyed, but clearly somewhat rested, she managed to balance her phone against a nearby toolbox. That let Rapunzel sigh sleepily, clasp both hands under her chin, and nuzzle back into her pillow as she watched the live feed.

"Are you trying to catch an imp on the potty? Like that one time when Anna caught me there in that pizza place?"

Elsa hummed non-committally, then tilted her phone back just far enough to peek her face into the camera. Brow furrowed and smile concerned. "You still look sleepy, mouse."

Drawing a finger to her lips, Rapunzel wriggled in her sleeping bag, and her hair bunched up even more around the pillow. She grinned coyly. "And **you** look like a sexy, upside-down spellcaster. Mmm...miss you." Lips pursed, Rapunzel kissed the tip of a finger and waggled it at her phone.

Elsa's cheeks found three new levels of red to blush with, and she let out a long exhale. "Your hair's getting...untamed again. It looks...**really good.**" A moment later, the bathroom doorknob jiggled, and Elsa's eyes lit up as she fumbled to turn her phone back around. "Oh oh, here we go. Surprise incoming!"

**Everyone** was surprised as Anna opened the door. She took three clomping steps outside in her _Conquerer's_ battle armor and stumbled forward with a yelp as the knee joints locked right up.

"Shit-**shoot!**"

Eyes wide, Elsa squawked hotly, bobbled her phone again, and lunged forward to grab her sister. The cell phone went sailing through the air.

At the same time, Rapunzel lunged for **her** phone and shouted. "What the shit?!"

Knowing full well there was no way Elsa could hold the weight, Anna cried out again, threw up her arms defensively, and tried to backpedal. She ended up collapsing right on her butt, rolled onto her back, and got smacked in the face with her sister's phone.

The dull clang rattled ears from one end of the vendor room to the other.

With a woozy groan, Anna struggled to sit up. Over Elsa's concerned fretting and the ringing in Anna's own ears, she hadn't even noticed the phone plastered to her forehead.

Rapunzel's commanding warning was the loudest of all. "Banana, I don't care **how** hot you look in your new armor. Do **not** get yourself hurt!" Despite her concern, though, she couldn't restrain an affectionate giggle at the darkened image of her girlfriend's closed eyes and flustered assurances.

Legs pointed up at the ceiling, Anna blubbered earnestly as she slapped metal-gloved hands against the latches by her knees. A small crowd had gathered to make sure she was alright.

"It's fine, I'm fine, it was a little latch snafu. Elsa, please back up so I don't boot you in the mouth by accident!"

* * *

Back down through vendor hall. Across the lobby, with a quick stop at a refreshment stand to pick up some bottles of water. Skirting groups of friends posing for costumes with special convention guests.

Anna didn't walk; Anna stomped. Other con-goers stared in admiration, and Anna did her best to hand out cards without falling over again. Even when she focused on easing her footfalls, though, the metal treads on the underside of her iron boots still clanked against the floor. So much so that, before she was able to follow her friends down to the elevator in Hall B, an anxiously sweating convention arena staff member requested a few minutes of Anna's time.

Standing at a rail-thin five foot one, the young man naturally cowered back at the imposing figure Anna struck. Doubly so when she then held up her hands in what she hoped was a non-threatening gesture. He stammered hotly. "Okay. I don't mean...**wow.** Is that your costume?"

A self conscious shake of the head in response, Anna combed through her bag and handed over one of Vira's business cards. The employee then took a half-step backwards, took out his phone, and dialed the number on the card.

Meanwhile, con-goers stared and clapped and cheered. They knew when Anna was coming by her harsh footfalls. She glanced around again, pouted at having lost sight of Elsa, and edged back until she found a bench to sit on. "Am I in trouble? I swear that woman's **letting me** wear this. I'm not...I couldn't **run** fast enough if I was trying to steal it, y'know?" Anna followed that up with a weak chuckle.

Minutes later, Vira arrived, huffing and puffing and her leather breeches all wrinkled from having run all the way from the dealer room. She smirked apologetically, each hand holding a thick-soled cushion. "Right, so sorry, that was my bad. These will keep your nice floors from getting all scuffed up."

At that, Anna blushed hotly, then sat back and held up both feet. "I thought they were gonna arrest me. Not like I could make much of a getaway."

Vira chuckled, hands sliding around the left boot and fastening a series of latches to securely lock in the tread cushions. "Well, I **did** make that with mobility in mind. Maybe once you get the hang of walking, you could try a little running around? Show off that mobility?"

Anna giggled self consciously, one metal-gloved finger scratching against a rosy cheek. Just then, she lit right up when Elsa reappeared from the Hall B entryway.

"Anna...oh crap, you aren't hurt, are you?!"

* * *

It was nearly noon by the time Merida made her way back downtown. After she passed by _Souvla_, her favorite Greek restaurant in the city, she stopped paying attention to where her feet were taking her...and just walked. Her conversation with Korra was still fresh in her mind, and helped to blot out the gut-twisting fears that had kept sleep away the night before.

_"I'm meeting her for lunch on campus; I'll talk to her about it."_

_ "But she **is** faculty there, so I don't think it'll be a problem."_

_ "Her favorite band?"_

_ "You promise not to laugh?"_

_ "It's the Eagles. Yeah, I know."_

_ "Yeah, it is pretty fucking cute."_

_ "Hey, look, I don't wanna pry…"_

_ "I'm just saying, I was bugging my ex about some stuff this morning and he said…"_

_ "You're sure it's not personal? 'Cause just say the word and I can put the whole fucking bike courier community on alert…"_

_ "That's fair. I got you. But if you need anything...I'm around. We're around. That's all."_

_ "Yep, on the flipside. Take care, Merida."_

Merida didn't even realize she had turned down Browning Street. It was only Chelsea's wry yet affectionate voice that nabbed her attention, causing her to look up abruptly and nearly fall on her face.

"Fearless leader makes the scene. Hey, I figured out what the hell was wrong with the vacuum, so we should be clear of all those little bits of glass." Chuckling half-heartedly, Chelsea waggled the vacuum tube attachment in one hand and shrugged. "But I'd still wait a little bit before doing a barefoot rhumba down the aisles."

And just like that, a lazy smile spread across Merida's face. She chuckled hoarsely, stepped around several boxes of refuse by the door, and made her way inside. One eyebrow arched and hands shoved into her hoodie pockets. "Competition for employee of the month is stiff as hell. Good luck, Sticks."

Not deterred in the least, Chelsea blew a raspberry before going back to disassembling and cleaning the shop's vacuum cleaner. She next piped up while she was running several pipe cleaners in and out of the tube section. "New windows look super fly, right? Think maybe we'll be back in business tomorrow?"

That gave Merida pause, and she stopped dead in her tracks by the sales counter. With a sigh, she took out one hand and slid it along the counter in a slow stroke. Up and over the cash register, past an opened box of vinyl album cleaning kits, and right over the glass case holding several valuable albums. A light shrug, but she did her best to keep up a bit of a smile.

"Maybe...maybe Monday would be better."

With that, Merida unlocked the top of the glass case and pulled out number three in the stack. She didn't pause to thumb through the others, instead locking the case back up and turning to beckon to her friend.

Chelsea, however, was already staring, her attention nabbed at the familiar groan of glass on metal from the case that was so rarely opened. Her face lit up with awed curiosity. "_The Long Border_. And the autographed one, to boot. Looks like **somebody** is about to get one hell of an early Christmas present."

Merida nodded sagely, turning over the album pouch and letting the record slide gingerly into her right hand. "Something like that." She brushed a thumb along the smooth edge, eyes hooding as a bit of dust fell from the album cover. "I'm gonna owe a buddy for a favor. Friend of a friend."

_For you, too. Least I can do._

Seconds later, the album was returned to its pouch, and safely tucked into Merida's shoulder satchel. She crossed the store, patted Chelsea on the back, then gave her an enthusiastic push towards the door.

"Who...what? I was just gonna clean the thingey over here and…"

At that, Merida batted a hand nonchalantly, then shoved the front door open as the two friends stepped outside. The sky was overcast, a cool breeze nipping at her cheeks, and she quickly locked the door again before tugging Chelsea down the sidewalk by the arm.

"You can clean later. Lunch time, my treat. I know this great little club; got it from Anna. Blues, jazz, and the wings aren't total shite, either."

_I don't want **anybody** to ever get hurt because of me. I won't fucking allow it._

* * *

[Beatrice the younger - Saturday - 1:55 PM] _'oh great now the creepy adults are texting me too'_

[Me - Saturday - 1:57 PM] _'aw crap sorry, sorry to bug you, i dont wanna get parents mad at me'_

[Beatrice the younger - Saturday - 2:00 PM] _'lmao no its cool, i'm totally joking. my parents don't give 2 shits'_

[Beatrice the younger - Saturday 2:03 PM] _'look i dont really know what to say about Melanie. I mean i kind of know her but not super well?'_

[Me - Saturday - 2:08 PM] _'oh okay, yeah we're doing some completely innocent pagan studies together but shes been sick all week. And she was gonna go to this scifi convention with me this weekend but i had to cancel but SHE was gonna go with my cousins but then i never heard back from her and i didn't know if she was still sick or something?'_

[Beatrice the younger - Saturday - 2:12 PM] _'well if she was sick it wasnt enough to miss school this week. If she blocked your number, i dunno...maybe her parents are coming down on her the way saffrons parents did?'_

[Me - Saturday - 2:17 PM] _'yeah. Okay. thats sad but it would make sense. Hey thanks again, sorry 2 bug you, youre a real plum'_

[Beatrice the younger - Saturday - 2:19 PM] _'anything u want me to tell her?'_

[Me - Saturday - 2:24 PM] _'i dont think so. She blocked my number so whatever the reason i dont wanna...nope nothing. Tell her sensei cares and supports her in whatever she needs to do'_

[Me - Saturday - 2:25 PM] _'waIT NO NEVERMIND'_

[Beatrice the younger - Saturday - 2:30 PM] _'2 late lmao. yall are funny'_

With a pathetic groan, Rapunzel flopped back against the bathtub. The two stainless steel bars she had managed to install higher up matched the faucet and showerhead nicely. Despite still being fully clothed in her outfit from the day before, she couldn't help but brush a bare foot against the water faucet.

_A bath would be really nice right now. Don't even need to get undressed...but I probably **should** change my clothes at some point._

Leveling a harassed stare at her cell phone, Rapunzel grumbled again, and shimmied down in the tub until her bare feet slid up past the water faucet.

_I mean...that's not wrong. It makes total sense...**I** wasn't hanging out with twentysomethings when I was at the academy. Daddy would have chased them all off with a wooden spoon._

The thought of her late father doing just that brought an amused smile to Rapunzel's face, and the next time her phone buzzed, she wasn't nearly so worried.

_Have to let parents and their kids be parents and their kids...outside of drastic circumstances, anyway._

Moments later, Rapunzel yelped hotly and struggled to escape the bathtub. From her lying-down position, though, she managed little more than futile arm and leg flailing.

_Why can't I just fucking grab the **railings** I installed and...oh, right, phone._

Out sailed the phone, out of the bathtub and right out of the bathroom entirely. With a grunt, Rapunzel hauled herself up via the support railings she had just installed.

[NickyWicky - Saturday - 2:34 PM] _'Somebody's coming by in an hour to talk about prosthetics. I don't know if Sarah's up for talking about that stuff yet. Did you get checked into your hotel room alright? Maybe you're still catching up on sleep. Just...keeping you in the loop. Love you, let me know next time you'll be back around this way?'_

Rapunzel, however, was already snatching up a few personal belongings and making sure she didn't lock herself out of the apartment she had just rented. She hustled out and down the hall, a shoulder satchel slapping against her back.

_I may not know much about this stuff...but I don't think you're supposed to rush right into prosthetics._

She waited until she made it to the elevator to shoot her friends a quick message in reply.

[Me - Saturday - 2:39 PM] _'Be there in twenty. Want anything from the caf downstairs? Also, I've got a little surprise for you both.'_


	136. Chapter 136

At four thirty sharp, the Greyhound bus from San Francisco rolled into the Los Angeles station. Not heeding the repeated, exasperated warnings of the driver, passengers were already up and retrieving their luggage before the bus came to a stop.

A few people were in no hurry to disembark and kept right on relaxing.

Poor Lynsey, kept awake the entire ride by a screaming baby on her left and an old lady with a rattling cough on her right, **greatly** desired to **get the fuck off the bus.** She had never ridden one for ten hours straight, however, and was dismayed to find that her preferred bus posture left her temporarily immobilized.

Legs numb, she flapped her arms lamely and winced as she kneaded fingertips against thighs.

"Fuck everything."

Her shins had been pressed against the back of the seat in front of her the whole ride, imagining that if she rolled up into a little ball she would be less annoyed by everyone else around. When said passenger up front abruptly returned their seat to its upright position, Lynsey's feet hit the floor and everything toes-up exploded in pins-and-needles agony.

"**Kill me now.**"

By the time she managed to stand up on wobbly legs, most everyone else was off the bus. Snatching her red and blue duffel bag from the compartment overhead, it was only then that Lynsey was struck by one of her travel errors. She dropped her bag on the seat below and moaned softly.

"Fuck, please no."

Unzipping the bag ended up confirming her fears. She had brought along two pairs of scrubs, a first aid kit, and a box of latex gloves. Her other, identical overnight bag, was still sitting at the foot of her bed back home. She snarled pathetically, nose already wrinkling from the smells of the ten hour bus ride seeping into her black track pants and _Tron_ t-shirt.

"Fucking go, me!"

With that, Lynsey hobbled off of the bus. Outside stood a line of forty new arrivals all seeking to hail a taxi. Shoulders slumping, Lynsey glanced left, then right, then muttered lowly to her phone. "Please get me the fuck to the LA Convention Center before I quit everything."

_I hope this is the right place. God damnit._

* * *

Before the group parted ways at one o'clock to attend different panels, Anna made a quick dash across the street to pick up sandwiches at Subway. Elsa joined her sister outside, one hand grasping the right metal gauntlet, and the pair edged over behind one of the brick pillars supporting the pergola.

Cheeks pinking as she watched her sister take the gauntlet in both hands, Anna smiled encouragingly. "What's up? Got a special order for me? Or maybe..."

Elsa's response was an abrupt kiss pressed against metallic knuckle joints. After a short breath, she kissed the gauntlet again, then locked eyes with Anna. "You're going to try...**jogging**...over to Subway?"

Sweat prickled the back of Anna's neck, and for a moment she couldn't help but admire the faint lip-gloss imprint on the metal. "Why not, right? Maybe give out some more cards, and hey, it's a nice workout."

That drew a grimace from Elsa, who squeezed the gauntlet and pecked it one more time. "Running across the street, too?"

Raising her left gauntlet with care, Anna brushed it against her sister's shoulder. Confidence radiated from her smile. "I'll stay between the lines. I won't bust my shnoz. I'll come back with lots of food, and we'll have a great day...and an even better night."

The bold, self confidence in Anna's demeanor sent a heady shiver right up Elsa's back, and she nearly folded right against her sister's armored chest. A shy, flirty whisper followed. "We can have...an **amazing** night. Also, it's...funny...how you're just as tall as I am, now."

Elsa's words sent a sweet shiver right back to Anna, the dizzying rush flooding her limbs with energy and power to spare. She inched forward a bit more and leveled a cocksure grin. "And if I stand on my toes. Like...this…"

A moment later, Anna was a flailing mess of armored arms as she wavered to and fro in a desperate bid not to fall over. She rallied, however, and mustered a self-assured smile.

"Shoot the starting gun?"

Lips pursed and brow furrowed, Elsa's confidence was clearly not at an all-time high, but she still arched an eyebrow and pointed a finger upwards.

"Bang."

Con-goers and cosplayers alike cheered as Anna ran by, each clumsy-looking loping stride actually a study in intense focus and coordination. She clomp-stomp-tromped her way down the sidewalk, and once she reached the corner, she swatted the crossing signal button.

The sharp, metallic clang shot right up the pole and shook the whole thing, and Anna couldn't help but blush and duck her head a bit as several impressed pedestrians applauded once more. While jogging in place, she managed to pass out several cards, and impressed herself by not spilling the lot of them.

_Oh boy, now the sweat's **really** starting to pour!_

Seconds later, the crosslight turned green, and Anna chugged across the street. She made sure to swing her arms wide so as to not scratch up any of the armor, and gave a wide berth to a small group of children crossing from the other side.

They all whooped enthusiastically. Anna grinned and waved, but she was clearly straining from the effort already.

_Well, it's...it's a workout! Walk around in this all day and then...I'm hungry! **Need meat!**_

The line at Subway was mercifully short, and despite still sucking wind upon leaving with a sack of lunches in hand, Anna still narrowed her eyes and gulped down several heavy breaths.

_Alright, round two! Harder, but more worth it and...wait, is that Elsa?_

Squinting against the sunlight, Anna grimaced and waved, quite sure she was a sweaty mess underneath her armor.

_Aha...wait, where did she find binoculars? And now she's...oh yeah, there's the big sister finger waggle of impending doom._

With another half-hearted wave, Anna made her way back across the street at a lumbering plod. Only then did she feel a gentle yet constant soreness teasing her muscles.

_Harder than it looks. But it's just like Korra always says. Wreck the beast, feed the beast, become the beast. Rawr!_

Mulan had brought everyone else outside, and they were all waiting for Elsa and Anna in the grassy field in front of the convention center. Quilts laid out, pieces of costumes removed to avoid food stains, and Milo's laptop tuned to a progressive rock station.

Anna wasted no time shucking off her armor piece by piece, made all the more arduous a task with how crimson her face had become. Across the quilt, Elsa nibbled on a ham and turkey sub, but never took her eyes off of her sister. Tensed, sweat-dotted muscles bathed in sunlight and surging with strength.

Only after another minute did Elsa feel the tendril of drool slide down the right corner of her mouth, and she blushed hotly before mashing her sub against her lips.

Anna, meanwhile, squealed throatily as Lydia did a careful balancing act in walking up and down her back with bare feet.

"Oh, **ahh**, ignore me that's good! Fu...sheee...**mmm!**"

The tips of Elsa's ears were crimson as she horked down her sub in record time.

_I want to hear those sounds...just for me._

* * *

_Remember when I took that Urban Agriculture and Food Systems elective at Berkeley? And my dad said it was just a fun class? Just for fun...and just what I needed to land a spot at the farming commune outside of Portland._

_ You know Nick's always wanted to be a part of one. And I was just excited because we were doing this new thing._

_ So their previous land planner left behind one great big fucking mess. Took me three months just to un-clutter everything. And you know how pale I get when I...when I…_

_ I wanted to see the farming up close. I wanted to see Nicky on the tractor and...and it was stupid…_

_ They're serious about liability with the machines they use. They...they have to be…_

_ But there was this neat, little tractor. It was pink. All pink and twinkling from rain that morning. **Pink** pink with these cute red ribbons painted on._

_ It was pink. It was...slippery…_

_ I just wanted to surprise Nicky with a little picture. I shouldn't have risked it._

_ I forgot it had rained that morning._

_ And I slipped...hit something…_

_ Loud...**loud…**_

With a weepy croak, Sarah tugged her white bed sheet up over her face. Then, the tears came. She shook her head slowly, gasping for breaths in between heartbroken words.

"It's...my fault. Only my...fault. I didn't...didn't…"

Blinking back tears of her own, it was all Rapunzel could do to keep brushing a hand up and down along her friend's side. "It's okay. Good girl." Head close, bowed, while her other hand squeezed an arm that ended with a bandaged stump in a sling. "That's enough...enough." Hushed reassurances.

"Just rest, sweetie. You don't have to remember any more...or say any more. Just be with me...and rest. Nicky's coming back soon and I think he's sneaking in awesome pizza."

_I'll take care of it. Anything I can do...I will._

* * *

Linh Kazuki returned to the cleared dinner table, a plate of Girl Scouts Thin mints in hand. She eyed her moping daughter, then her messy son, and pushed the plate across the table. Lips parted, but she managed nothing but a tense sigh.

Bao Kazuki, five years old with jet-black hair that brushed against his eyebrows, clapped and hopped up and down in his chair. "Score!" A pea that had been stuck to his cheek, slipped off and plopped onto his bunched-up napkin.

"Hold on, there." With a chuckle, Haruto Kazuki brushed another napkin over his son's cheeks. Once satisfied, he shuffled several cookies over to his son...all while sharing an uneasy stare with Linh. Eventually, Haruto mustered a little smile and slid the plate of cookies to his left. "And you, Little Flower?"

Eyes narrowed and already in her pajamas, Saffron directed a scowl at the plate. With a low grumble, she dropped her chin against a forearm and pushed the plate away in a slow, purposeful motion. "Nope. They look...bad."

Crumbs flew out of Bao's mouth as his face lit up in shock. He shook the half-cookie in his right hand and blurted out. "They're **bad?** Gonna get sick?!"

Linh closed a cupboard door, but paused with her back turn to draw a deep breath. Her shoulders slumped, but when she turned back to head to the table again, she wore a tight-lipped smile. "They're just fine." Voice clipped, she withdrew two white pills from an orange bottle and placed them right next to Saffron's half-empty glass of milk. "A treat from the nice couple who bought ten boxes from your cousin." Eyes narrowed and searching.

Without even looking, Saffron closed a hand over the pair of pills and bit down hard on her tongue. "Thank you." She forced out a short nod, but didn't look up as her hand pressed against her mouth.

Outside, the neighbor's three enormous great danes erupted into pitiful howls.

Linh's stomach twisted in the tense atmosphere. She drew a shaky breath, slid a hand across the table to select a cookie, and nearly dropped it when Saffron shuffled back a bit further in her seat. An uneasy cough. "I think you-"

The bitterness of the pill was all too familiar as it sat on Saffron's tongue. She ducked her head, glowered at the milk sloshing around in her glass, and paused when the rim was an inch from her mouth. "Yeah. I know them. Her."

Silence, heavy and suffocating, permeated the dining room. Haruto swallowed thickly, rubbed his hands together, and finally reached out to pinch the edge of the blue plate. "Maybe I'll try one. Still time to buy more. Raise more money for-"

Two cookies slid right off of the plate as Saffron snatched it and yanked back over her red placemat. "What the hell." Her brow furrowed, breaths shallow and rattling while her stocking feet hooked around each front leg of her chair...and tensed. The whole chair jerked forward an inch, rubber pads squeaking against the linoleum floor. Venom-laced words she could no longer bite back, poured out. "Yeah. Maybe I'll just sell these. Start a fundraiser for friends whose lives or livelihood have been impacted by slanderous crap."

Ears ringing, it was all Linh could do to keep her breaths steady and quiet. Lips parted once, twice, and a third time...but nothing more than an overwhelmed croak came out. An uncomfortably warm flush erupted on her cheeks, and she shot her husband an overwhelmed glance.

Haruto met the stare, held it a few seconds, and inclined his eyebrows...before abruptly rising from his chair. It squeaked noisily as it slid backwards, and a moment later, Haruto had rested a hand on his son's shoulder. "Bao, let's you and me check out that new mini-golf place by the park." He chuckled at the five year old's crumb-covered mouth, brushed a napkin over it, and gestured towards the door. "Mom and Flower need to talk."

Saffron was so caught off-guard, that by the time she processed what she had heard and glanced over, her dad's chair was empty. A moment later, however, his hand was squeezing her right shoulder and his voice, low and comforting, tickled her ears.

"We've made mistakes before. But this is about...your safety. Hear your mother out, please."

This time it was Saffron who was struck speechless, mouth hanging open as she turned just in time to see the front door close. Her pills sat mostly dissolved in her mouth by that time, and she winced while swallowing as the bitter taste slid down her throat. When Saffron finally mustered the nerve to face front again, a self conscious gasp slipped out.

_Serious-mom is serious._

With black hair pulled out of a typical, neat bun, Linh rested her chin in her palms and locked eyes with Saffron. The reticence she had showed only seconds earlier was absent in every place but her emotionally piercing stare.

"What your father and I talked about that night was between parents. Parents to parents. Parental concerns...about children. When you have somebody you want to protect...because you worry...I hope you'll understand."

Lips pursed, Saffron couldn't stifle the heated growl that followed. She shook her head once, then twice, and quickly pushed her glass away. Eyes downcast and shoulders hunched. "People could be in the **hospital**. Right now." A shaky breath. A tremulous, hurt smile. Quietly accusative, Saffron blinked back tears and slowly turned her palms up. "Who else did you talk to then?"

At that, Linh's expression opened; lips parted and head tilted. She licked her lips, then slid a hand across the table...inches from her daughter. Genuinely perplexed. "Wait...hospital? What happened? "

The leftover plate of cookies jumped and clattered as Saffron smacked her balled fist against the dinner table. Anger replaced fear as she bit down on her bottom lip, scowled, and shrank back against her chair. "You don't get to ask that." One hand splayed out against her collar. Teeth gritted and voice cracking. "These are **my** friends. My…"

_My...my...**my**…_

Teeth clenching, Saffron swallowed again as her stomach retched...and her mind conjured images of Merida and Merida alone. She didn't pull away as Linh's hand closed over top of hers. Words flooded into her ears, in fierce competition with the dizzying ringing assaulting her senses.

_ My fault?_

* * *

Following the _Steven Universe_ panel, Elsa took Anna by a metal-covered arm and helped navigate the way through the cheerful, energetic flow of people. By the trudging clank-clunk of quickly eroding boot cushions, Elsa couldn't help but surmise that the weight of the suit of armor was finally wearing her sister down. She slid a hand up an iron bracer, then blushed as she brushed against a small, visible space on Anna's arm.

"Are you...tired? Maybe it's time for another little rest…"

Quite accustomed to the awed stares and camera clicks from onlookers and fellow cosplay enthusiasts, Elsa only paused a few moments to smile and hand out several of Vira's armor vendor cards. She quickly turned her attention back to Anna, who was glued to her phone and several slow steps away from crashing into a large, potted Chamaedorea. Darting over, Elsa latched onto her sister again. "Or maybe you want to change? You're shambling like a...well, like a **shambler.**"

At that, Anna chuckled, and looked up just in time to get a face full of long, thin, green leaves. She spluttered and bobbled her phone, a guilty little smile crossing her face. "No no, I'm fine, Elsa. I was just...um…" Her blush grew as Elsa's hands slid over hers and foreheads touched.

Elsa, however, was scrutinizing Anna's phone...and the video she had just sent Rapunzel. She managed to only make a small fuss, eyes darting left and right. "Anna, you weren't supposed to record that!"

_'We got to see this new Steven Universe song! Ain't little Stevie just the cutest here? Lots of love to all, and get some more sleep when you can.'_

"Ah...yeah...I…" Fumbling for words, Anna quickly looked down, and her mind blanked at the sight of Elsa squeezing the small, unarmored spot around her wrists. The clamor and chaos of the packed convention faded, and despite her suit of armor, Anna shivered sweetly.

_So disarming. Like I'm...naked. Right here. **Help.**_

Giggling awkwardly, Elsa shrugged and took a half-step back. "Sorry. I know you two have liked that show for a long time." Eyes lidded and twinkling, Elsa's long robe sleeve slid down to the crook of an elbow as she waggled a finger playfully. Her smile grew intimate. "You know what happens to troublemakers."

Throat barren, Anna tucked her chin down behind the steel band that looped over her collar. "N-no." The edges of the small tree poked and tickled the back of Anna's neck, and she found she couldn't even force out a laugh as her eyes danced. Fresh sweat broke out on her back, and Anna inched her phone forward until it brushed against the gold sash around Elsa's waist. She licked her lips, then managed an intrigued murmur.

"You'll show me later?"

Just like that, Elsa's stomach did three somersaults, and her voice fled from her completely as she leveled a dumb stare down at her sash. "Uh…"

A moment later, a Ten and Rose cosplaying couple carrying their Tardis-dressed toddler called out. "Great costumes! Can we please get a picture with you both?"

Face crimson, Anna lobbed her phone into the crowd and squealed before blindly flopping back against the chamaedorea.

Elsa yelped, threw herself backwards, and crashed to the floor in a tangle of blue robes. When she cracked an eyelid, she found herself staring up and into the grinning face of the Tardis-toddler.

"You a scaredy cat, too? Neat!"

* * *

_She's polishing my butt. Neat-o._

After re-sorting their costumes and obliging the Doctor Who themed family, Elsa and Anna made their way over to an out-of-the-way bench down in the relatively quiet wing C. Anna made ready to sit down, an ordeal in and of itself in her armored state, but was stopped by a hand to her lower back...and Elsa kneeling down next to her.

It did wonders for distracting Anna from the vague text message she had received from Merida, minutes earlier.

_'Some ass nugget busted the window at the shop. All taken care of. Maybe I'll give you a call later if you ain't been dragged off to Mordor, chickie.'_

"Hang on. A little dirt here. Here. And...here." As Elsa spoke, she bunched up the hem of her right sleeve and buffed the leftover flecks of dirt off of the curved, iron plate covering Anna's backside. Their eyes met moments later, however, and Elsa bashfully pulled her hand back. "Um, yeah, you're fine."

_Understatement of the century._

After sitting down, Anna quickly dug through her backpack and produced two bottles of water. One she handed to Elsa, while the other went right to the right side of her neck. A pleased hum followed. "So what's coming up next? We hooking back up with, uh...the rest of the party?"

Elsa nodded, only taking a small sip from her still-cold water bottle before pressing it up against the other side of her sister's neck. Another pleased hum. Toes curling, Elsa stared down at her leather boots and smiled shyly. "Let's see. It's...a little after five? Everyone's going to the dinner and dancing event in an hour. Are you hungry?"

A dry chuckle as Anna leaned into Elsa's cool touch. "These days, I'm **always** down for food."

Another question from Elsa, this one softer as she set her water bottle down. "And you aren't too tired?"

Anna shot her sister a warm, sidelong stare, then sat up a bit straighter. "I keep going and going and going."

With an affectionate chuckle, Elsa shook her head, then embraced Anna's metal-covered left arm. "Energizer Bunny." A loud, satisfied sigh followed, after which Elsa smooshed her cheek against the rounded plate-cover on Anna's shoulder. She squeezed a bit tighter, licked her lips, and let her eyelids droop.

"My bunny."

A goofy, loving smile spread across Anna's face, and she quietly encouraged Elsa to catch a few winks.

"Iron's not all that comfy for a pillow, I guess, but…"

Elsa was already snoozing, however.

* * *

Back in the girls' apartment in San Francisco, the wall-mounted phone in the kitchen rang.

Twice.

A third time.

On the fourth ring, Dipper tore out of the pantry as green and white napkins fluttered down onto the kitchen floor. He paused underneath the table, hissed at the phone, and finally slunk into the living room.

No outsiders had the number to the apartment landline; only Anna, Elsa, and Rapunzel knew it. After a sharp beep, Anna's voice crackled through the speaker in a warm coo.

_"Baby boo…"_

Upstairs, Larry gripped the master bed comforter as he dangled inches off of the ground. The faint sound of his owner and friend's voice trickled upstairs, and he let out a bewildered cry.

_"I miss you! The brat-cats didn't dump you in the laundry room, right?"_

Worn out, Larry squeaked several times in confusion, then plopped back onto the floor. He managed three whole steps towards the bedroom door before Anna's voice, distorted by the convention chaos all around, piped up again.

_"Okay, I'll let you get back to your adventures. We'll be back late tomorrow night...probably late late. Muah!"_

Another frustrated cry as Larry inched his way into the hall. Moments later, he was mobbed by Motoko and Miles Davis, who gave him a thorough injury check.

* * *

_'Check it, they got The Mission Creeps to play at this convention ball dance thing! Is it just me or did they actually get good since LaLaFest?'_

While Anna waited for the rest of her party to pass through security and into the Comic-con Masquerade and Ball, she snapped several more photos of the on-stage goth-punk band and sent them to **her** old bandmates. It didn't take long, however, for her attention to be drawn both to the glammed-up, dimly lit room, and the costumed con-goers in attendance. As opposed to the general convention grounds, which welcomed all fans, that Saturday evening dance event was reserved specifically for those attendees who took the time to dress up.

The venue was as large as the vendor area on the other side of the convention center. Thick, black shrouds had been draped down over all the windows on the back and right walls, while festive drapes and banners featuring numerous fandoms hung from the ceiling. In back, numerous tables surrounded a bar with light food fare, but most of the floorspace was reserved for dancing, group photos, and more dancing.

_Mission Creeps_ split music duties with several local DJs, and everyone on-stage went through several costume changes throughout the night.

"I think the word about you is spreading."

Squawking hotly at the words whispered in her ear, Anna did a little hop and her armor pieces jangled together discordantly. She chuckled, then blushed under Elsa's meaningful stare. "If you want to keep your toes, stay away from me?"

Elsa hummed, shoulders shaking with a light laugh. "Let's just say…" She licked her lips, drew a breath, and swept an index finger through her sister's bangs. "...you've gotten great at carrying that weight in a **very** short time. People notice."

A shy shrug as Anna toed the floor with an iron boot...**then** blushed at the casual way she did it. The red and blue strobe lights flashing over her face warmed her cheeks, while Elsa's insistent hold on Anna's arm reinvigorated her in seconds. "Everybody get in okay? We should definitely do group pictures here."

Nodding idly, Elsa took pleasure in fussing over wayward locks of Anna's hair. "We'll claim a table and hold it all evening. There are a few late night events tonight, but I might pass on those." Elsa trailed off, eyes lidded as she spotted a thin sheen of perspiration over Anna's temple. Voice lowering with a throaty rasp, Elsa couldn't help but brush a finger over it and swipe it away. "If you're tired, you shouldn't be dancing. I mean...I **want** to dance with you. Like...a whole bunch. But...just saying…"

Anna shivered at the touch as her hand automatically slid around Elsa's waist. She caught herself mid-motion, stomach flip-flopping the whole time, and brought her hand up to rest loosely on a blue-robed shoulder. Eyes met again. "Bunny's got energy to spare."

Face crimson, Elsa broke out into affectionate giggles and slid a hand up and over the iron plate on Anna's hand. "That name's okay?"

At that, Anna's lips twitched, itching to kiss Elsa right there. She chuckled hoarsely, slapped on a cocksure grin, and squeezed her sister's shoulder. "You could call me dirt-bomb and I'd be down with it."

Seconds later, the sisters had slipped into the crowd of dancing cosplayers, in search of their table and their friends. Elsa's nonplussed, indignant tone drew a hearty laugh from Anna.

"I'm not Peridot. If anything, I'm Lapis."

Anna laughed harder. "And I'm a dirt-bomb!"

A last-minute survey analysis request had Asami working in her windowless office on the _SFAI_ campus far later than she normally did on a Saturday. It was nearly seven p.m., and between the additional stacks of papers, engineering books, and the literature Berkeley's engineering office had sent over...Asami slapped her number 2 pencil down and reached a grumpy conclusion.

_No more favors for those lazy asses at Berkeley. Unprofessional jerks!_

Puffing out her cheeks resolutely, Asami huffed, snatched up her backpack, and stormed out of her office for the day.

The sun was low in the sky as she trekked across campus, but she was far too concerned with the seagulls criss-crossing the sky to greet any students who she passed. She yanked out her phone and dialed the _Stacy Rowe Music Building_...but her face fell when the call went right to voicemail.

_They said they'd stay late...and they didn't! Unprofessionalism everywhere...they'd better have left those boxes outside, at least._

Across the approaching courtyard, Asami's eyes lit up when she spotted a stack of taped-up cardboard boxes...and Korra reclining against the brick wall right next to them. Asami spluttered bashfully. "You...you didn't wait all this time for me, did you?"

_Be still my heart, I've never seen jeans fit somebody so well._

Teeth flashing in a crooked grin, Korra drummed her hands on top of the four-stack of boxes. "I didn't know when you'd be done. Um...surprise?" She swallowed thickly, gaze darting down and to one side after realizing she had been staring at Asami's rosy cheeks. Korra scratched a cheek, shrugged, and dusted off her jeans distractedly. "Merida said these might be heavy. N-not that you aren't strong! I mean, you really **are** and…"

Chuckling affectionately, Asami gave the boxes a once-over, then silenced her girlfriend effectively with a quick kiss. Followed by hushed praise. "I have a **very** thoughtful girlfriend...and I love to watch you lift things."

In the blink of an eye, Korra hefted all four boxes up, not at all bothered by the fact that her view was blocked by a box. With Asami's arm wrapped snugly around her waist, Korra didn't run into a single bush on their walk back across campus.

She **did** ask her next question in a higher octave, though.

"Dinner, tonight? Or breakfast tomorrow? Or, well, **any meal**, really."

At that, Asami glowed, and squeezed Korra's waist alongside a playful wink.

"Did you just ask me to sleep over sometime?"

That sent Korra into a new state of fluster, and it took her until the parking lot to regroup. When she did, her reply was croaky as she mashed her face against the top box.

"I don't think I meant it like that? But...I'd really like that. When you're ready, I mean." Face aflame, Korra babbled bashfully as she loaded the boxes into the backseat of Asami's Honda Fit. "Hell I'd eat anywhere you like even…"

Asami's answer was in her next kiss, lips curved into an ecstatic smile as she gently pushed Korra back against the driver side door.

_Alright, some favors turn out to be pretty great in the end._

* * *

[Me - Saturday - 7:33 PM] _'All the food is just for me! And not because everyone else is out dancing and I can't even take three steps without falling over. Nope, no way.'_

From her comfy chair at the far end of the group's table, Mulan could almost spy everyone. Kronk and Milo had joined a never ending conga line, while Jafar and Lydia proved to be the duo everyone wanted in **their** group pictures. Every so often, Elsa's blue hat bobbed up and down in the sea of people...and while Anna was the only one out of sight, Mulan assumed she was with her sister.

The occasional _clank-clank_ of boots proved her right.

Having propped her own leather boots up on another chair, Mulan wiggled her toes and stifled a whimper. She let her thoughts briefly wander to the idea of taking them off right there, but quickly dismissed it, and snapped a picture of the snazzily-clasped footwear instead.

_It would feel fantastic for all of three seconds...until foot-stank got around. Hmm, should I send her **another **picture? Feels like I'm getting obsessive. Maybe? No? Yes?_

The crunching guitar riffs and shouts of the crowd built to another crescendo, and between that and her own thoughts, Mulan didn't hear the chair being dragged over from the table next door. She knocked her boots together, smoothed out her kilt for the hundredth time since arriving at the dance, exhaled loudly, and let her phone drop onto her lap.

_That's enough. I should probably save some battery power in case anyone needs a Wifi hotspot._

"Nice boots."

_Was that...for me?_ Turning slowly and brushing a hand against a pink cheek, Mulan mustered a self conscious smile. Her expression brightened upon seeing a Deadpool cosplayer seated right next to her. Her eyes flicked up and down, appraising the stranger's getup in the blink of an eye...and she chuckled warmly. "Actually, they are really starting to squeeze something fierce. Sneakers...you've got the right idea, there."

The red and black costume was clearly a poor fit; baggy in some areas and flaring around the hem of the pull-on mask. A glib shrug. "All I could get last minute. Sort of sucks, since I dig the movie." Nevertheless, the stranger wrapped arms around a duffel bag on their lap and rocked forwards. "But I bet dashing warriors like you went barefoot all the time back in the day. Go on, you know you want to."

At that, Mulan giggled merrily, then lifted one booted foot up and wiggled demonstratively. "If I did that, you might die a sweaty foot death." A sweet, prickly chill crept up Mulan's back at that moment, and she quickly stared back at the toes of her boots. Voice tinged with a bashfulness she couldn't quite place. "I can not do that to a Deadpool as good as you."

Deadpool went silent, arms folding over the duffel bag and chin resting on arms. A hundred words danced on the edge of a tongue trapped between lips. Breaths warm and suddenly riddled with unsurety as they rushed against the inside of a mask.

Right then, a dizzying rush of familiarity walloped Mulan right in the face. Heart hammering, she whirled back around, sat upright with a quick jerk of her upper body...and fell out of her chair. That didn't stop her from blurting out her immediate realization as she flailed an arm in Deadpool's direction.

"**I've seen your bag before!**"

A moment later, Mulan bonked her head on the hickory wood floor, and everything went dark.

* * *

In ten seconds, nearly twice as many Avengers had assembled around Mulan and Deadpool. The former let out a low, disoriented mumble, one hand sliding down over her face and the other making a half-hearted attempt to smooth out her kilt again. The latter tore open their duffel bag, yanked out a plastic first-aid kit, and got to work.

Meanwhile, the bystanders stood by...and provided color commentary.

"Deadpool attacked that poor, clumsy barbarian!"

_They did not do that...and I am a warrior! AND HEART TO HEART...oh boy, everything is spinning._

"No way, I saw her take a swing at DP first."

_I was not hitting! I was just...excited. Excited...wait, what? Why?_

"Why would Deadpool carry around a first aid kit? Oh Deadpool, you so random."

_The bag...because I knew that bag. A first aid kit? But Deadpool has healing powers._

"This ain't a fucking show, mouthbreathers. Return to ditty-bopping and give her room to breathe."

And just like that, Mulan snapped back to consciousness. Her eyes shot open, and as they took a few moments to focus, she gently tilted her head from left to right. A soft moan, eyebrows knitting. A second, breathier one, as she slid a gloved hand down the left side of her tunic...and brushed against another gloved hand.

An audible exhale as Deadpool's shoulders sagged. "Shit. Thought I might have to roll you and work some magic."

Right then, Mulan knew, as her face lit up in recognition. She mustered a queasy smile, one hand patting Deadpool's black glove...and her other hand reaching up to fiddle with the hemline of the poorly fitting mask. Voice croaky, Mulan arched an eyebrow, and all of her aches vanished.

"And that would make you...some kind of trained healthcare professional?"

A muffled, hoarse chuckle followed as Lynsey yanked off her red and black cosplay hood. Long, black hair exploded in every direction as her messy bun came undone right away. Cheeks flushed and eyes darting down and to one side, she scratched a cheek and cringed.

"Sorry if I spooked you."

Mulan rolled her eyes, smile growing.

"Successful surprise was successful."

Lynsey chuckled self consciously, then tugged at her suit's collar. "Last minute twenty buck sucky costume is sucky...which sucks because DP is my shit."

Not missing a beat, Mulan slid her hand over Lynsey's and squeezed meaningfully.

"Please. You are absolutely slaying it."

An awkward beat, during which, Lynsey hung her head and sucked in several ragged breaths. Lips pursed, she shook her head lightly, then nudged her thumb against the back of Mulan's gloved hand. Her voice lowered with a self conscious croak. "I...didn't mean to ghost on you. There were...things. Things...every one a half-assed excuse and…" Lynsey was cut off abruptly when Mulan's other hand mashed against her mouth.

"If you **really** feel like you have to apologize...help me up first?"

* * *

Chelsea and Merida loitered around at _The Boom Boom Room_ for all of Saturday afternoon, the hours rolling by at a brisk pace with good music and endless wings. Right up until five o'clock, the pair of friends had traded fewer than twenty words, slouched in a corner booth and letting a low, smooth bass line mix with a jazz trumpet and light drumwork fill the empty space.

Chelsea worried about Merida.

Merida worried about everyone and everything.

Shortly after five, Chelsea's phone buzzed. She drained the rest of her lemonade refill, snatched her phone, and glared at the new message. "Yeah, no, fuck off OkCupid." A moment later, she regretted even saying that much, as Merida latched onto the tidbit and pushed with stubborn insistence.

"Fuckin' no way, Sticks. You go see about that shit. Could be a good dick...and maybe a good guy attached to it. I got somewhere to be soon, anyway."

Chelsea's half-hearted protests slipped in one ear and right out the other, as Merida's phone buzzed with a newly blocked text message for the tenth time that day.

She impressed herself by managing to ignore the damn phone for the entire half hour long solo-hike over to Foxy's. She continued to ignore her phone and, wedged between complete strangers in the familiar dive-bar, proceeded to make up for having **no** alcohol at _Boom Boom_...by getting completely smashed.

Thoughts jumbled together as several more hours slid by in a haze, and the next thing Merida knew, she had shambled her way all the way up to North Baker Beach. Her throat burned, her legs burned, and as she yanked out her phone and studiously ignored the nude game of ultimate frisbee going on down the beach...her eyes began to burn.

The phone screen was far too bright, each undelivered message a blow to her gut.

_I could unblock it. Just...make sure she's okay._

Over the rush of the incoming tide, Merida didn't hear the crack that split her phone's screen...but she saw it. Her hand trembled, knuckles white from the tight grip, and she glowered at it as though it was acting all on its own.

_Just tell her...not to worry._

Sniffle. Blurry words on a screen. Crack number two neatly criss-crossed the first. A low growl as Merida shook her head sharply.

_That's not...it doesn't make me a..._

Thumb hovering over the cracked phone screen, Merida snarled hotly and slapped her left hand over her right wrist. It still trembled, but now the words on-screen were legible.

[Unblock this user? Yes - No]

**_It's not because of how I feel about her; I just don't fucking want her to worry about…_**

Cheeks wet, Merida barked out a hoarse sob, and lumbered to the far end of the dock.

**_Only I can stop this, God fucking damnit!_**

Seconds later, Merida's phone was lost to the encroaching water. She leaned heavily against the wooden railing, sucking wind as her right shoulder repaid her for the toss with a dull ache. Lips trembling in a heartbroken, repulsed frown, Merida choked back a wet sob and rubbed a forearm furiously against her teary eyes.

_Just disappear. Just disappear. The sooner the better._

With a wheezy cough, Merida turned back, staggered four steps, and threw up all over the dock.

_Nobody gets hurt. I won't fucking allow it._

* * *

Minutes later, Anna returned to retrieve Mulan for group pictures with her gamer friends. She was quickly struck speechless upon finding Lynsey there as well, and doubly so when Mulan sat her down and instructed her to guard Deadpool.

Small talk between the old flames quickly spiraled into something more...and a familiar repartee.

"Let me see your glove."

"It's pretty heavy."

"You're so vain."

"Carly Simon, 1972. And Mulan would probably be pissed if I accidentally hurt her...her…"

At that, Lynsey fell silent, hands patting against her duffel bag in time to the techno blasting across the dance hall. Cheeks rosy, she tucked her chin against her collar and gave a little shrug. An uneasy, self conscious mumble. "Cuddle...buddy?"

At that, Anna visibly slouched in her seat as the corners of her mouth quirked up. "Well, that sounds...nice. Good." She shot a quick glance over at her ex, then held out her gauntlet for inspection. She couldn't help but turn away a bit as another question came to mind. "It's good, right?"

_Even though things didn't work out between us, I still want good things for you._

Lynsey swallowed thickly, spitting out her response with palpable relief. "I think so. I hope so." She coughed again, pressing up against the underside of the gauntlet and whistling, clearly impressed...and floundering for a topic change. "You look good. Healthy. Things...are better?"

A dry laugh from Anna, who wiggled her metal-bound fingers and shrugged. "I'm working on it. I'm...yeah."

A thick silence descended over the pair as Anna let Lynsey explore the contours and joints of her metal glove. The techno music swelled, then dimmed again, and in that lull both women piped up hotly...and at the same time.

"**I'm sorry I didn't know…**"

A beat. An uneasy, shared stare...that lingered until both broke out in self conscious chuckles. Louder and louder, until their laughter rose above the music.

Shaking the metal glove vigorously, Lynsey threw her head back and crowed. "Fuck, are we dumb."

Anna joined right in, cheeks suddenly sore from her relieved smile. "More than a little bit." Eyes met again, and Anna's smile cooled into something intimate and familiar as she turned her glove over and gently squeezed Lynsey's hand. "And that's okay."

A sly smirk on her face, Lynsey nodded in agreement, and moments later tried to return the gloved hand. "You got fucking strong, like god damn."

Anna pursed her lips and stared up at the ceiling. "Now **you** can get strong by being my glove holder."

"Fuck you, I'm a beast."

"Had that pleasure already."

"Pleasure, my ass."

"Yes yes, I remember how you like it."

A cheek pinch, as Lynsey scowled playfully. Emboldened, Anna arched an eyebrow and pressed on.

"Maybe that's useful information I should pass on?"

At that, Lynsey blubbered hotly and unleashed a petulant slap attack against Anna. "Don't you even think about it." Her armor jangled with each smack, and she howled with laughter.

A hopeful, encouraging grin from Anna as she endured the attack without complaint. "My lips are sealed. I promise."

* * *

Several months of regular exercise had given Anna keen insights into her body; namely, when she had reached her limit for the day. That time had come and gone, and an hour later she was still stubbornly seated at the table. Sweating up a storm...which she barely heeded, as she stared across the dance floor.

_Look at Elsa go. Making new friends and meeting new people and...shamelessly grooving with her Texas Two-step. Be still my heart._

Anna didn't even notice Lynsey returning from the bar with a drink in each hand. The warm room was even getting to the nurse, who had rolled up her red and black Deadpool costume sleeves for relief. She glared at Anna and shoved a lemonade in her face. "For crying out loud, drink something before you keel over, woman."

At that, Anna jerked back in her chair and squeaked, cheeks bashfully crimson from both exertion **and** watching her sister trying to re-learn the macarena. "Guess I haven't peed in awhile. Usually bad news." She smiled gratefully and pressed the cool glass against a cheek for a moment, but automatically moved it to her nose for a cursory sniff.

Lynsey reclaimed her seat, eyes intently trained on Anna's actions, and reached over to pat her knee. An understanding little smile. "It's fine. No judgment, all support."

Lips closing around the red straw, Anna ducked her chin and mumbled her thanks. Her

thirst became apparent quickly, as she drained the glass in a matter of seconds. And in short

order, her freshly aching back informed her she was about done for the night.

Eyes narrowing discerningly, Lynsey could clearly tell something was amiss as well. "You look beat, Anna."

Plopping her cup back on the table, Anna tried for a scoffing laugh, but it lacked energy. "Psh, flatterer." She raised both arms up over her head, stretched, and let out a dizzying squeal. "Ok. Ok. Yeah, I think I'm done **showing off** for today. Gonna go turn this back in and release my stank on an unsuspecting world."

Lynsey hummed, still watching as Anna shucked off her armor one piece at a time. Shoulders, chest plate, gauntlets, belt, and leg plates came off, were wiped down with a pack of Clorox wet-wipes, re-wrapped in swaths of black fabric, and carefully arranged in Anna's large, brown rucksack. Free of her armor suit for the night, Anna slouched down in her chair in shorts and a t-shirt and indulged in another languid stretch.

"I could eat a horse!"

Moments later, Comic-con security approached Anna and politely chided her about the dance being off-limits to non-cosplayers. She shot Lynsey a flabbergasted look and grinned sardonically before rising to her feet and shouldering her pack. "Can't even get a breather. But it's good to see you. Glad you came. And I know Mulan is very...**very** glad." After a few moments, though, Anna's smile grew warm, and she reached a hand out...only to freeze in an awkwardly uncertain gesture.

_Yikes, I sweated up a storm._

At that, Lynsey chuckled and didn't hesitate to lean forward and clasp both hands over Anna's. Eyes met, and she shook the sweaty hand several times, before giving it one last squeeze alongside an earnest smile. "Go eat something before you pass out. And if you ever need anything...whatever...you've got my number."

Anna's cheeks were still glowing when she passed through the exit and back out into the main convention lobby. She paused by the attendant checking badge, turned back to catch one last glimpse of Elsa still getting photos taken, and shot said sorceress a quick message.

_'Going to turn in the armor for the day and get some air. You'll never guess who showed up today...unless Mulan already told you. Nice surprise. Take your time and keep having fun; you look stunning out there. Love you. ~Anna'_

* * *

Elsa and her friends had made their way down the photo line, to a detailed wall mural of the Shire, where they paid a photographer ten dollars each for an assortment of group photos. When the photos would be reviewed the next day, Elsa managed to laugh self consciously at herself.

Photo five featured Elsa resting on her wooden staff and wedged in between Lydia and Mulan.

Photo six found Elsa in mid-rummage between the folds of her blue robe to find where she had stowed her phone.

And photo seven showed Elsa dashing off-camera with robes fluttering as she clamped a hand down over her hat.

_I knew she was getting tired; she needs to take it easy!_

In seconds, Elsa had burst out of the dance hall, wild-eyed and costume all disheveled. She glanced left, right, and left again, before hustling down hall B towards the vendor room. On the way, she interrogated a Batgirl, a Scott Pilgrim, two Megatrons, and a skittish Kitty Pryde over the whereabouts of her sister.

"Excuse me, did you see a redhead come through here?"

"Well, no, not so much walking maybe as...stomping?"

"White streak here, iron armor here and here and, uh...**here?**"

"Maybe sweating like she's in a desert? But looks like she could lift up a house?"

By the fifth interrogation, Elsa's worry had ratcheted up and joined by a dry throat, a croaky voice, and a vibrant imagination.

"And if you squeeze her arm...you...you aren't sure if **that's** metal, too?"

Jerking a thumb towards the vendor arena, the short, old woman cosplaying Kitty Pryde hurried past Elsa and down the hall towards the dance venue.

Anna, meanwhile, had just finished stowing the armor pieces she had wrapped by several boxes overflowing with colorful banners. That night, vendors were only open until ten, and many were already closing up shop for the day. Slinging her bag back over a shoulder, Anna scanned the area once more, and shrugged when Vira was nowhere in sight.

_Maybe I'll see her tomorrow. I don't need that compensation...whatever...stuff she promised. It was pretty neat-o just to wear that armor around for awhile. And hey, now Korra won't bust my chops for missing a Saturday workout._

"Oh, hey, it's my all-star model!"

Caught completely unawares as Vira piped up from directly behind, Anna shrieked, whirled around, and collapsed as her legs cramped up in three places at once.

* * *

"Anna?!"

Elsa nearly ran right smack into her hobbled sister right outside of the vendor room. Face contorting with dread, Elsa flapped her hands up and down and blubbered insistently. "I got your message and...you're hurt? Oh, you're hurt, just look at you."

Chuckling weakly, Anna shuffled from foot to foot and fiddled with her pack straps under the attention. All it took was a slight wobble in her right leg to bring out a wince. "Elsa, it's...okay. It's...oh, ouch…"

That was clearly the last straw for Elsa, who unsnapped the pack straps, sending the backpack crashing to the floor. Elsa's tone was no-nonsense as she ushered Anna towards a nearby bench with a hand on her lower back and dragging the pack behind. "Sit right here and rest, okay?" She managed a wry smile, though clearly laboring with the weight of the bag behind her. "Mulan already got clobbered by the floor. If you'd have just waited up for me...I could have helped you carry...things."

Anna sat down gingerly, one hand braced against the bench while the other hooked loosely around Elsa's neck. The twinges and aches in her still-sore legs were quickly being dulled as she complied with Elsa's simple request. No sooner did Anna manage to find her voice, then it jumped a full octave as Elsa knelt down and slid one hand up along each swollen calf.

"It was just a...a _cramp._ I'm..._okay._"

It was the cracking in Anna's voice that finally drew Elsa out of her panicked haze. She tilted her head until her hat fell off, then let her head droop. Breaths, low and ragged, tickled Anna's knees, and Elsa squeezed each calf gently several more times as she slowly gathered her racing thoughts.

Anna mustered a tentative, sympathetic smile, before sliding both hands over Elsa's shoulders. "Did you think I was in...more trouble?"

Flashes of fear still shone in Elsa's eyes as she looked up and leaned into the touch. A slight nod, lips pursed and brow furrowed. She squeezed Anna's legs again, pulling them firmly against her chest, and drawing both relief and encouragement from the shiver she felt. She didn't say yes and she didn't say no, instead choosing to reply with a deep breath and a crooked smile.

"I think...I want to take you out...on a date. Get **all** the ice cream."

Relief poured right out of Anna: from her slackened posture, to her airy laugh, and she leaned over just enough to offer a bashful whisper.

"Room service ice cream would be just **fine** with me."

And with that, Elsa's nagging fears blew away like dust. Arm in arm, she helped Anna out of the building, and caught a taxi for the short, four block trip back to the hotel.

_Of course I'll always worry about her health...and even moreso now. But as long as she isn't doing anything dangerous, it looks like it's **good** for her to push herself like that._

_ And...I **do** love to watch._

* * *

A hand on a shoulder. A gentle squeeze. It physically pained Rapunzel to awaken either of her sleeping friends...but she was in need. She kept her whisper low and close to the ear.

"Booba, I need the keys to your place."

Dirty, blond hair a mess from having indulged in a two hour nap with his face mashed against his partner's stomach, Nick jerked upright with a sleepy snort. Words trickled out around a yawn. "Bluh...huh...you need...what?"

At that, Sarah's dark-ringed eyes fluttered open, but it was clear by the way she lazily tilted her head and spotted Rapunzel immediately...that she hadn't been asleep. She made a blind, feeble grope for Nick's hand, which slid back into hers right away. Voice low and laconic, but tinged with curiosity. "Why the keys?" Eyes flicking between Rapunzel and Nick, Sarah's voice faltered, and she gritted her teeth before forcing a few breaths between sniffles. "We aren't. I mean...we **can't**...stay there…"

It was the slight uptick in beeping frequency of her old lover's heart rate monitor that made Rapunzel's insides twist and ache the most. "No. No no, little Beeba." Rapunzel blinked quickly, swallowed a lump the size of a boulder, and struggled to hold back tears as the old terms of endearment brought back a staggering rush of bittersweet memories. Immediately, she abandoned her roundabout approach and rounded the bed with a vase of fresh, purple zinnia in an orange vase in her one hand and a booklet from the front desk of _Sanctuary Apartments_ in her other. "First, fresh zinnia for a pretty Beeba."

Sarah let out an exhausted exhale, but still managed to turn her head...and the sweet smell of the vibrant flowers put a little smile on her face. A wistful sigh as she glanced over at Nick, squeezed his hand, and looked back to Rapunzel. "Beeba. Booba. I...almost forgot…"

Cheeks pink, Nick chuckled warmly and nibbled his bottom lip. "That one and her nicknames. They always just...stuck."

Sighing breathily, Rapunzel's body visibly slackened. She didn't even try to stop it as she flopped down into the chair opposite Nick and Sarah. One hand slid over the clasped hands of her old lovers, and with a breath soaked in trepidation, Rapunzel produced the apartment booklet.

"I'm moving you both out of that place."

Blank stares, and it was all Rapunzel could do to curl her toes in her sneakers, slide the booklet across the bed, and puff out her cheeks intently.

"Today. Tonight. Right...right now."

Tears silently sliding down cheeks. Bowing her head, Rapunzel leaned over and kissed atop clasped hands. "You need a safe place. A place where you can heal. Take your time." She quickly covered them with both of her hands, squeezed again, and let her tears come with soft weeping.

"You took care of me...for months. I love you both. Let me...do the same for you?"

In seconds, the weight of Rapunzel's old lovers' stares overwhelmed her, and she hung her head again. The ache of precious memories knocked the breath right out of her, but she still croaked insistently.

"Let your Beeboo take care of you."

Moments later, all three collapsed in a messy, blubbering pile.

* * *

It was nearly ten o'clock when Mulan and Lynsey quietly excused themselves from the convention dance hall. Still rosy-cheeked and perspiring a bit from several hours of dancing and falling down, Mulan managed to take three steps outside of the convention hall...before her leather kilt twisted again and sent her flailing towards the pavement.

She only managed to crack an eyelid when she felt strong arms hook underneath her armpits in a last-second catch. Tilting her head back, Mulan blushed prettily and stuttered. "Oopsies." Her blush only intensified when she realized Lynsey wasn't straining at all.

Cracking a wry grin, Lynsey shook her head and sighed. "Okay, really, this is the fourth time I've seen you fall down this weekend...and I've only been here for three hours." When Mulan's only response was to mutter unintelligibly and tuck her chin down behind her dark, leather collar, it took all of Lynsey's focus just to remember how to speak. The cool, night air tickled her cheeks as she rocked her friend from side to side. Bashfully insistent. "I think I can help. With the falling down thing, I mean. If...that's okay."

A sheepish nod from Mulan, who chuckled moments later when she was eased down onto the sidewalk. Propped up on her elbows, her eyes followed Lynsey as the younger woman knelt down in front of thick, leather boots. One hand came to rest against each boot, before they inched up and pinched the hem of Mulan's leather kilt.

She tried to speak up, but the brushing of skin against her shins lodged a lump firmly in Mulan's throat. Suddenly, her whole costume was far too constricting, and she let her arms splay out as she flopped down on her back. A resigned, dizzying laugh. "Drag me back! I like that plan." Exhaustion from the busy day's events jumbled up with good times with friends, and the surprise visit overwhelmed Mulan in an unabashed, giggle-fit.

Con-goers passed by, both on the left and the right, but Mulan paid them no mind. Neither did Lynsey, who was lost somewhere between laughter that tinkled like bells in her ears and alabaster skin that sent tremors through her hands. "Sorry I didn't think to do this sooner."

_Good thing **I'm** sitting down...damnit._

Entranced **and** firmly tongue-tied by the laughter, Lynsey bit down on her tongue and tried not to swallow it as she carefully rolled the kilt upwards. The series of neat folds ended wrinkle free just above Mulan's knees, which Lynsey pinned up securely with the safety pins she carried in each set of her scrubs. Front to back, ten pins in all, and by the last one, sweat was also dotting her brow. A dry chuckle. "Alright, there you go. But if you fall any more, I will **seriously** nab a wheelchair just for you."

_Way to go, me. Didn't stab myself once._

"Oh?" With a chipper hum, Mulan struggled again to sit up. Her face brightened as she took in the state of her newly hemmed kilt, and the cool, night air on her legs sent a heady shiver through her body. "Oh! So resourceful." Open hands slid into view, and with a tender smile, Mulan graciously accepted help to stand up. She leaned back down, stepping gingerly in a circle, but quickly realized there'd be no further kilt tangles. "Medieval fashion forward!" So, she twirled. A second time, with more laughter. "But...do I still look okay?"

Lynsey groaned, one hand sliding down over her mouth and cupping her chin. Another cough, after which she realized how intently she had been staring...and quickly looked down at her sneakers. "You're a-fucking-dorable."

That caused Mulan to squeak bashfully, and her shoulders sagged with relief when Lynsey offered her a hand again. She clasped firmly with no hesitation, and it wasn't even five more steps before she had sidled right up to Lynsey with an affectionate whisper.

"And you are gorgeous."

Lynsey managed a non-committal mumble, face crimson as the pair came to a halt at a crosswalk. She let out a shaky breath when fingers laced with hers, and a hundred thoughts swirled and demanded to be let out. One before all the rest, though, and it sent a sweet wobble to her knees.

_I wanted to be with you. I like you._

Seconds passed, with con-goers of all ages and getups gathering at the crosswalk. Eager, energetic chatter and laughter lit up the air...except for the two friends sharing a private moment at the front of the group.

The light turned green, and Lynsey hadn't found any words good enough to pair with thoughts. So, she simply turned and planted a firm kiss on Mulan's cheek.

Everybody else crossed the street. Mulan made it clear she wanted to stay right in that moment, one hand sliding around Lynsey's waist. A breathy sigh.

_I **really** like being close to you._

* * *

Buried under blankets in her bed, a red-haired bear crushed against her chest, Saffron hid from the world. It had been nearly two hours since she fled from her mother with a heated retort. Two hours...but her thoughts continued to spin wildly out of control.

_I have to see Merida again. Just to tell her...this wasn't her fault._

So she had turned to her phone, breaths quick and shallow...and the urge to cry ebbed. Replaced by pictures taken over the last year. Pictures and terrifyingly undeniable thoughts and the words that had burned her ears even as she had forced herself to stay at the kitchen table and listen.

_I don't remember what I said back. I can't think. Just calm down...just look and **calm down.**_

"They asked about you. Honey, they were...they were already worried about their daughter."

_That day in December when I finally worked up the nerve to check out the shop. There she was, just sleeping right behind the counter_

"Did we…?"

_Then I walked right into an ABBA cardboard cutout. Was I staring? Had to have been._

"They already knew about Merida."

_Thanksgiving and Christmas...and New Years Eve._

"Yes, alright, I **did** say she was preying on you."

_What does she think about this? How is she doing? I **know** she's stronger than me because I already broke our promise._

[MESSAGE BLOCKED - CALLER BLOCKED]

[MESSAGE BLOCKED - CALLER BLOCKED]

[MESSAGE BLOCKED - CALLER BLOCKED]

_But she's not alright. And I can't let her go on like that. She's gotta know._

"But you can't **know** that. Sweetie, I'm...I'm doing this to protect **you.**"

_Deadpool on Valentine's Day. I knew it...by then, I **knew** what I was after._

"This is my fault. Saffron, most parents don't **let** their children go out with adults."

_Mom wasn't wrong. Maybe I **have** had more leeway than a lot of kids. _

"Please, can we not get into that again?"

_A great big honking brain can't save me from myself, though. But I'm figuring that out...I **swear** I'm working on it._

"I know what I saw. That night."

_I was dancing in the shop. Then...I was in her arms. And after that...the hospital. I don't remember...but I trust._

"You don't have to remind me. I **liked** her. But...I can't ignore what's right in front of me."

_And if Merida gets in trouble for this? It'll just...follow her around forever. _

"You weren't thinking clearly. You know you don't...remember."

_Why'd Mom and Dad have to even bring it up again?! We had it figured out...**we** had things between us settled. We had...a plan._

"Wait, please just...honey, do you need your lithium?"

_I said something mean. Hurtful. Mom doesn't suggest meds when I'm angry...and I know that._

_So I ran upstairs and hid in my room...because maybe I am a child. And I don't know what I'm doing._

_ But I didn't want this to happen._

"**_They threw bricks at her! Fuck my lithium and this is your fault!_**"

_Not to her._

Eyes wide and breaths heavy again. Tears were far, but so was sleep. The last photo on Saffon's phone; her in her prom dress at Denny's. Crying. Waving to the camera.

_Waving to Merida. Telling her everything's okay. I'm okay. She's okay._

Sleep never came that night.

_I'm sorry for everything. Every. Last. Thing._

* * *

The sundae was a simple neapolitan affair: two scoops of chocolate, strawberry, and vanilla ice cream each. Caramel sauce, whipped cream, rainbow sprinkles, and a smattering of cherries topped it off. The chilled, silver bowl kept the dessert from melting too fast, and the whole thing sat on a single bed tray over Elsa's lap.

Freshly showered and wearing an extra-extra large _Iron Maiden_ t-shirt, Anna sat with her back against the pillow-cushioned headboard and rested her chin on her sister's left shoulder. Her mouth watered as she watched Elsa scoop up a cherry on an index finger. Licking her lips and drawing her legs back, Anna managed to slide her bare feet over Elsa's thighs. "Which panel we saw today was your favorite...and why?" Her eyes grew large when Elsa offered the cherry, and Anna was quick to close her lips around it.

Elsa knew her answer immediately, but found she had to regroup after teeth grazing her finger sent a sweet shiver up her back. "Um...well...let's see…" She stared down at the ruddy feet resting on her lightly freckled thighs, one hand coming to rest against Anna's right ankle.

At that moment, Anna's stomach rumbled, and she buried her face against the back of Elsa's neck with a guilty chuckle. "Sorry. Go on."

Elsa smirked in response and passed a long, silver spoon over her right shoulder. "I don't think I can feed you fast enough."

Anna took the spoon, but paused to push up the sleeve of Elsa's blue _Firefly_ t-shirt and kiss her shoulder. A husky response. "Maybe I'll find something else." Anna's voice cracked at the end with a pitchy gasp as Elsa turned to her, cheeks ablaze and eyes searching.

A quick, light peck. A second, lingering kiss...and Anna's hand sliding over her sister's stomach drew a breathy hum from Elsa. Elsa, meanwhile, had begun to slide her thumb up and down the underside of Anna's foot.

Shivers and pants and warm puffs of breath.

When Anna's stomach growled again, louder and in more distress, Elsa pulled away with a dry chuckle...and nibbled thoughtfully on her bottom lip when she noticed her left hand had claimed Anna's rosy cheek. A playful pinch. "Eat your ice cream before it melts, little bunny."

Anna let out a consternated hum with lips pursed, but visibly slackened when she propped her chin on Elsa's other shoulder and guided a large spoonful of chocolate into her own mouth.

Her left hand stayed right where it was; lightly pressed against Elsa's stomach.

_Pretty sure I was just about to pass out. Overheat. Melt. She feels so...**good.**_

Elsa continued, but there was a noticeable hitch in her breathing as her other hand found Anna's other foot. "I think I liked the D and D panels the best. They've **all** been pretty great, but hearing how dungeon masters of thirty years or more put together their campaigns is just...really cool. Useful things, things I can put into practice with **my** group." The wet smacking of lips against ice cream only made Elsa's smile grow, and she fell into an easy rhythm of sliding her hands up and down over the top of Anna's feet as she spoke. "Cosplay one oh one was pretty neat, and I appreciated Mulan coming with me even though she **clearly** made alterations to her costume that were more like, I don't know, a two oh three level, maybe?"

Anna hummed, licked her sticky lips, and nodded as she snagged another spoonful. "And on the subject of costumes...best one you saw so far?"

At that, Elsa hummed and grinned affectionately. She slid a hand over Anna's, pressed both against her belly, and squeezed. "Can I say...yours?"

Anna managed another bashful, consternated hum in reply as she nudged the spoonful of ice cream against her sister's lips. Her left hand was positively on fire.

_So overwhelming._

* * *

_'So I decided to sign up for an all-night LAN gaming marathon for charity tonight on the fourth floor. So I won't be around. So you know. Soooooooo... . ~Lydia'_

It was the twelfth time Mulan had read the text from her younger friend, and only the third since returning to her hotel room. When it had first come in, she had been holding hands with Lynsey and crossing Downing street amid a pack of con-goers returning to the hotel. Lynsey's words only seconds later, as well as her smirk and her sidelong stare, **still** made Mulan's tummy flip-flop.

_'Alright, so I'm totally not complaining, but your hand is just soaked. Get some, uh...news, there?'_

Only just barely able to restrain herself from fanning her face with her phone, Mulan had shot back a shy glance and blushed darkly.

_'Lydia will not be back tonight.'_

Having taken the fastest shower of her life, Mulan bustled around the hotel room in black mesh shorts and a _Comikaze 2010_ t-shirt. First, she finally put away both her clothing and Lydia's clothing, as the vanity had more than enough drawers to accommodate. Cups and plates from the prior night were cleared away and set outside of the room, after which Mulan re-arranged the pillows and blankets on the bed. Twice...and a third time.

And the entire time Mulan was busy fixing up the room, Lynsey kept a running commentary going from inside the bathroom.

"The water pressure in here is fucking amazing."

_But maybe she wants to be little spoon this time? Keep it flexible, **flexible**...but two mints for her!_

"Seriously, I might just move here...after I win the lottery."

After dropping both pillow mints onto the nightstand on the left side of the bed, Mulan snatched up the room service menu...and blushed at the trail of steam pouring out from the cracked bathroom door.

"Lonnie, did you try this whirlpool bath yet? I could so get used to this."

Blinking dumbly, Mulan twisted a pinky against her ear...and in that moment, her amused curiosity overpowered her bashful reticence at approaching her bathing friend. A second later, she had sidled up next to the bathroom door and rapped the room service menu against it. The door creaked and slid open another few inches as a fresh billow of steam wafted out. "Who?"

"Queen Bubbles! Ruler of all I see and master of...oh, shit."

Reluctance returned at that moment, and Mulan clammed up as splish-splashing caught her ear.

Lynsey, however, seemed suddenly preoccupied as sounds of water splashing trickled out...followed by a string of guilty curses. "Aw, fucking damnit they tricked me."

Mulan cringed at her throaty croak, but still congratulated herself for speaking up at all. "Something the matter?"

Lynsey groaned and brushed wet hair out of her eyes. "No, it's...um. Yeah. You can come in...if you want." Her face warmed, and she couldn't help but sink down into the bubble-laden water until her chin brushed the surface.

Clutching the menu to her chest, Mulan edged into the bathroom with gaze bashfully askance...but forgot her reluctance the moment she spied Lynsey nearly submerged and pouting hard. "Aww. You...you sounded happier earlier. Something happen?" Bare feet squeaked against the linoleum floor as Mulan stepped past the sink, and did her best not to let on that there were five thousand and three butterflies flitting about in her stomach.

Eyes flicking down, Lynsey blew at a small patch of bubbles and scattered them into the air. "I forgot they usually put this fancy bubble bath here just to trick guests. Probably not complimentary."

At that, Mulan's brow furrowed, and she offered a sympathetic smile as she leaned against the sink. "So what?" Her stomach was still doing maddening flip-flops, but her feet moved automatically as she approached the large, square tub.

With a tired sigh, Lynsey brought her hands up out of the water and carefully scooped together a clump of bubbles. Her gaze was downcast, but slowly rose as she cupped the bubble mound and lifted it a few inches out of the water. "Oops." A breathy stutter caught in her throat when she came eye to eye with Mulan, who had knelt down by the bathtub's edge and folded her arms against the fiberglass siding. "I owe you."

Mulan's eyes lidded, and her smile grew small and affectionate as she dipped a finger into the bubble pile and swirled. "You came all this way...just to visit." A second finger slid into the bubbles, and Mulan sank them deeper until they brushed against skin. The shiver she felt, as well as the bare shoulders she saw and the intent stare on her dropped Mulan's voice to an earnest whisper. "Taking care of you is my pleasure."

A moment later, Mulan scooped up the bubble pile and dropped it on top of Lynsey's head with a warm chuckle. It was the only thing she could think to do to quell the sudden, dizzying urge she felt to crawl right into that bathtub fully clothed.

"Did you call me Lonnie earlier?"

Teeth flashed as Lynsey shot back a bashful grin.

"Only if you like that name."

Her gift of an even bigger bubble crown moments later was enough of an answer.

* * *

While Friday night's Marriott convention-related activities were relegated to the first floor, Saturday night was an _anything-goes_ mish-mash of parties and games on every floor. Tabletop roleplaying games, group film screenings, card games of every variety, and costumed hall-sprinting madness claimed the late night and early morning hours as friends did their best to enjoy the waning hours of the convention.

"**Rattata murders Yoda in cold blood!**"

The shouts up and down each hallway only became more outlandish as the night wore on, and if not for the soundproofed rooms, the few guests seeking a full night's sleep would have been out of luck.

An open door meant a party. A closed door meant...anything else.

Barefoot steps plodding from the weight of delicious ice cream, Anna opened the door to set the empty bowl outside...and blanched at the noisy, jam-packed hallway.

_The geek flags are flying tonight! _

Careful so as to not draw any attention, Anna quietly closed the door, and leaned back against it. Hands brushing downward and smoothing out her shirt, which ended in a neat line halfway down her thighs. Seconds dragged on into minutes as she fiddled with the hem, slid her thumbs along the inside of the waistband on her black undies, and gingerly patted her full tummy.

_I wonder if Elsa has any late night plans later._

Abruptly, Elsa called out from the bedroom down the hall. "Anna? Are you...I was gonna put on Star Trek. The movie...the new one? Do you...would you like to…?"

Lurching forward at the sound of her sister's anxious voice, Anna stumbled and caught herself by the bathroom door. Cheeks rosy and sucking wind, she slapped her palms against her rosy face and bit back a string of curses.

_Don't be overwhelmed...don't be overwhelmed. Don't...oh, who the fuck am I kidding?_

Swallowing thickly, Anna mustered her resolve and croaked back. "Y-yeah! Save my spot; just...just gotta pee!"

In bed, Elsa hunched over the remote she had cupped in her hands. The one she kept turning over and over and over as her toes repeatedly curled and uncurled against the clean, white comforter. Her flip-flopping guts were already making her regret her four bites of ice cream.

_Don't go too fast. Don't be too intense._

The sound of the toilet flushing caused Elsa to squeak hotly and lob the remote control across the room, where it smacked against the far wall over the big-screen TV.

_Shit and shit!_

Desperate for a last-second calming down, Elsa snatched her phone and methodically mashed out a properly punctuated text message to Mulan...and then to Rapunzel afterwards.

* * *

_'I'd be lying if I even said maybe. But if I do go downstairs later I'll definitely let you know.'_

Both nightstands were cluttered with empty plates, silverware, empty glasses, and wads of discarded napkins. Between the two of them, Mulan and Lynsey had demolished a full rack of ribs, a bloomin' onion, and a piece of peach pie each. Having passed the remote control over to her cuddle buddy, Mulan quickly learned that Lynsey's favorite cable channels were the Travel Channel and the History Channel.

"You are a nerd in your own, special way." Grinning proudly, Mulan had then leaned over and brushed a thumb against a bit of barbecue sauce on Lynsey's cheek, before turning her attention back to the episode of _No Reservations._

Munching and watching TV, with shoulders touching and heads slightly inclined towards each other, both women were quite content with long stretches of silence. Having announced early on that she brought the wrong bag, Lynsey had no qualms with donning a fuzzy, blue bathrobe from the closet for her sleepwear. With the waist loosely cinched, bits of water from the humid bathroom still dotted her exposed collar.

Every now and then, with a mouthful of ribs, Mulan's eyes had wandered over to her friend...which quickly renewed the blush on her cheeks. It was a fact that Lynsey noticed almost immediately, but instead of bringing it up, she just tugged the narrow slit of an opening over her chest every so often...and secretly thrilled at the audible gulps she heard.

No sooner was the food finished, however, then **both** of their phones buzzed at the same time. Chuckling awkwardly, Mulan waved her phone and gave a little shrug. "Elsa. Wanted to know if I'm...I'm...**goingoutlater?**" Squeaking hotly at the end upon realizing her eyes had drifted down, Mulan quickly flopped onto her back and drew her phone within an inch of her nose. Cheeks rosy and biting back a bashful giggle, she mumbled. "Don't know. Have plans tonight. And stuff…" Trailing off, Mulan bit down on her tongue, sent off her reply, and slammed her eyes shut as warm tingles rushed to her face.

_This is so silly! She makes me feel like a helpless teenager, all bothered and fumbly and...and...twitterpated._

Mulan was so overwhelmed by the moment, that she didn't realize Lynsey had rolled over to face the opposite wall. However, Mulan didn't miss the low, uneasy words her friend muttered moments later.

"I'm...I really **am** sorry I ghosted on you last week. You didn't deserve that."

The glum inflection in Lynsey's statement knocked Mulan right in the stomach. Flipping her phone next to a plate full of bones on the nightstand, Mulan cleared her throat and rolled over. A bare shoulder nearly tied her tongue in knots, but she curled her toes and reached out to comb a finger down through wet, black hair.

"Do you want to tell me what happened?"

A short shrug, followed by a slow nod. Bare feet rubbing together, Lynsey rolled onto her back, eyes locked on the ceiling as she cupped her phone protectively against her collarbone. "I felt so good, you know? Last Saturday, I mean...and the fucked up thing is that it almost felt...**strange.**" Croaking hotly on the last word, she barked out a wet laugh and swiped at the corner of her right eye. "I let somebody in and...she didn't label me a whack-job and bolt? Sweet baby Jesus on fucking stilts it's a Christmas Day miracle!"

A helpless, sympathetic laugh spilled right from Mulan's mouth, and her eyes twinkled when she saw she wasn't the only one laughing a bit. Even so, tingles shot up and down her arms, sending maddening itches to her hands...and it was all she could do to grasp the waistband of her shorts and do nothing else, aside from offer quiet encouragement. "You **deserve** to feel good."

Another chuckle, this one self-effacing and sardonic as Lynsey repeatedly squeezed her phone and knocked her feet together. "But it didn't last. I woke up and I was still the same...and the fucking things that come so easy for other people...are just so **hard.**" Breath ragged at the end, Lynsey groaned, screwed up her face, and finally turned to face Mulan. Smile weary and crooked and cheeks glistening. "And those sweet little messages you sent me all week? Fucking hell, like I deserved them. I felt like a grade A dumpster fire of an imposter."

At that, Mulan couldn't hold back any more, and raised her hand just as she drew a deep, purposeful breath...which she let out a moment later in a warm puff of air against Lynsey's left hand. Fingers pressed against lips. Guilt in dewey eyes, but bolstered with determination.

She pressed on, shivering when Mulan captured her hand and gently cupped it. "And I know I'm not...but sometimes it's hard to believe that. So...I got angry." Brow furrowing and cheeks puffing out, Lynsey turned her left hand over and laced her fingers with Mulan's...and squeezed. "I said, **I want to see you again.** And then I said, **I have to come home eventually and what the fuck can I do about that?**"

Mulan nodded eagerly, eyes twinkling as she brushed a thumb in circles on the inside of her friend's palm. Breathlessly, she repeated. "What **can** you do about that?"

Face blooming crimson, Lynsey opened her mouth twice, but when no words came out, she shook her head and blustered in frustration. Frustration that melted away in an instant, when Mulan pressed a kiss to the back of her hand...and nodded again.

"Then show me."

With a ragged sigh, Lynsey turned her phone around...and her heart soared when she saw Mulan's face light up and lips part in a shocked gasp.

A fold-out bed neatly made. Sink empty, tiled kitchen counter scoured, and refrigerator serviceable. Nine large, black trash bags lined the far end of the living room, each one bound with grey masking tape. Mulan didn't even realize her hands had been trembling more and more as she drank in the vastly changed image.

So much so, that the scrutiny caused Lynsey to purse her lips again and stare down at her bare feet. A sheepish half-smile as she croaked half-heartedly. "I know I know, the pantry's still a mess and I've got three fucking bags of laundry to do when I get home. Plus those nasty-ass stains on the walls aren't gonna remove themselves and well shit I overflowed the fucking building recycling dumpster but there's still like three stacks of pizza boxes and cereal boxes and fucking bulk tampon boxes in the bathroom. Speaking of, **that** place is **still** a hellhole, like I'm gonna need some kind of industrial grade super duper cleaner to undo the stinkfest that is…"

"**You!**" Joyful giggles erupted from Mulan's mouth as she leapt on top of Lynsey and wrapped her up in a firm, energetic embrace. Hot breaths rushed against Lynsey's face, right before Mulan kissed her forehead and snaked a hand around her neck. More affectionately encouraging whispers. "You. You. You. **You** did this." She didn't even question it when Lynsey shuddered, let out a tearful sob, and nuzzled her face into the crook of Mulan's neck. Rolling back onto her side, Mulan continued to lavish warm praise on her friend.

"I just...didn't want to be fucking **sad. **Do something good for...for **me.**" Voice cracking again, Lynsey rubbed her face earnestly against Mulan's collar, hands grasping at a _Comic-con_ t-shirt and bare legs tangling with bare legs. Chest heaving as she did her best to gulp down a few breaths, Lynsey let out an exhausted groan, and finally sagged as a warm hand rubbed in firm circles over her back. One more whisper trickled out; low and unsure, but thick with emotion. "And I really...**really** wanted to see you again." An elated smile brushing against fair skin...and a chaste kiss. "Lonnie."

With that, Mulan barked out another warbly laugh, not even bothered that several tears had slid down her cheeks and soaked into the purple pillows. Her heart sang as warm breaths set her skin alight. "I'm so proud of you, Zee. This step you took...that **you** took...is worth celebrating." Shoulders twitching, Mulan kissed Lynsey atop her head, and smiled again. "You deserve good things."


	137. Chapter 137

_'Good night, mouse...sending lots of love. Today's been a super interesting day. Tons of fun, for sure, but...well, it'll make for a good story when we're all home. We should still be up for a bit if there's anything you need. PS, did I tell you before that Anna overwhelms me and fries my motherboard? And I'm so so so so so so SO...well, you get the idea. Please get some good sleep tonight. Love to all. ~Elsa'_

Half an hour into Star Trek, Anna was almost asleep in her sister's arms.

In actuality, it had only taken her half that time to start to nod off, as when she had returned to the bedroom, Elsa had already dimmed the lights. With the Los Angeles skyline twinkling in the background along the window-wall adding to the glow of the flat screen TV, light and shadow played off of Elsa's face, neck, and collar in a hypnotizing dance...and Anna was thoroughly gobsmacked. Combing a hand through her unruly hair, Anna paused by the bedside, and her whole body sagged as the day's events finally caught up with her.

Only her voice remained strong and clear, eyes lidded as she kneaded the comforter.

"You just take my breath away."

And in that moment, Elsa saw right through her little sister. A warm, comforting smile crossed her lips, and she shuffled the comforter back down. Knees bent, legs spread, and hands reaching out.

"Come to bed with me, little bunny."

That was all the encouragement Anna needed, an exhausted yet pleased sigh rolling out as she flopped face-first onto the bed. Like the previous night, she crawled arm-over-arm between Elsa's legs. This time, though, there was no pillow, and Anna nuzzled into the wrinkled _Firefly_ shirt with a sleepy gurgle. Her left hand curled by her mouth, while her right skittered over the waistband of Elsa's shorts, brushed down the side of a pale leg, and hooked gently around the back of Elsa's right knee.

"You're...really warm tonight."

Shivering sweetly at the touch, Elsa brushed a hand through Anna's hair, then let it drift over her cheek. A cheeky whisper in response. "Just giving back what I get from you." She continued brushing a thumb along a freckled cheek, while hooking her right leg loosely around Anna's thighs. "I'm not going anywhere tonight. I didn't get **nearly enough** of my bunny last night."

At that, Anna's eyelids fluttered, and her gaze flicked up. Over her sister's sloping chest, she locked eyes, and slowly slid her right hand back out to grasp the bedsheets underneath. "You're right, you know." Both hands grasped bed sheets, and underneath the sleepy exhaustion, Anna's eyes twinkled with merry playfulness. Up she pulled herself, inch by inch, until her cheek was resting on Elsa's collar bone. "Last night, little bunny was unsupervised. All alone." A lazy grin and a raspy whisper.

Elsa shuddered as messy, auburn hair slid up over her chest. "I'm here n-now." Eyes wide and bottom lip jutting out slightly, she wriggled and let her hands slide down Anna's back. "You're...you're not so sleepy...huh?" Muscular legs brushed up against the inside of Elsa's thighs, inching her shorts higher, and she gasped as her hands sloped right over Anna's rear. Sinking down into her pillow, Elsa arched her back and pressed down with her fingertips.

Head cocked to one side, Anna's eyelids drooped, and her lips lazily pursed into an **_o_**. "Well." Another few inches upwards, breaths ghosting along her sister's neck. Anna swallowed thickly, blinked slowly and deliberately, and trapped her bottom lip between her teeth with a heady exhale as their breasts brushed together. Whisper croaky and laced with intrigue. "**Well…**" Arching her back this time, Anna pressed her ass firmly into Elsa's hands...and thrilled at the hungry, blown-eyed stare she got in return.

Swallowing thickly, Elsa hooked a thumb on the hem of Anna's shirt and slid it slowly up her bare back. Lips parched and trembling. "Well?"

Anna couldn't fight it any more. The heady tingles lighting up her skin and her sister's possessive hold just weren't enough...and she flopped right on top of Elsa with a miserable whimper. "Why am I so **sleepy?!**"

Jerking in confusion, Elsa let out a bewildered yelp, and did the only thing she could think of. She swatted Anna right on the ass and filed a heated, playful complaint. "**Anna!** I love you, but you're a butt!"

Hooking both hands around her sister's shoulders, Anna wiggled her rear in defiance and nuzzled insistently into the crook of Elsa's neck. "No spank bunny! Bunny loves you!" Her cheeks blazed as her sleepy thoughts danced into thrilling places.

_Yes spank bunny. Oh...yes, please._

Hand still tingling from the swat, Elsa groaned, and slid both arms around Anna's bare lower back. She mustered a pathetic grimace, chuckled breathily as sleepy kisses were mashed against her neck, and cooed affectionately. "You did work hard today...but **clearly** you need to sleep. So no more kisses and no more teasing poor me, hmm?"

_Go with the flow and communicate. She wants me the same. She...loves me just the same._

At that, Anna chuckled throatily...and followed it up with a vigorously blown raspberry to the neck that drew a riotous howl from Elsa. A petulant retort laced with affection. "Bunny loves sissy." Grinning smugly against the wet mark, Anna hooked both of her legs around Elsa's right leg and purred sweetly.

_No need for stress. Take it slow..and just show the love. I love **you**, Elsa...and I know a million ways to show it._

A moment later, a song-programmed ringtone lit up the room.

_'Any way you want it, that's the way you need it!'_

Gleeful affection surged higher in both sisters' sisters' chests as their eyes met and they cried out happily.

"Rapunzel!"

* * *

[Hickey - Saturday - 11:47 PM] _'Did Merida do something to her phone?'_

[Me - Saturday - 11:50 PM] _'I don't think so?'_

[Me - Saturday - 11:52 PM] _'I was out with her til 6 and she had it then'_

[Hickey - Saturday - 11:56 PM] _'She's usually on wasted vinyl chat all the time bugging newbies'_

[Hickey - Sunday - 12:02 AM] _'They find out who hit the shop?'_

[Me - Sunday - 12:04 AM] _'Nope, nothing. But there's definitely something off about this whole thing, you know?'_

[Hickey - Sunday - 12:09 AM] _'Keep an eye on her please? If she's in trouble she might not say anything about it.'_

[Me - Sunday - 12:13 AM] _'Yeah, for sure. I might learn something tomorrow.'_

Shortly after one, Chelsea crept out of her bedroom and padded across the hall.

_Maybe she got home really quiet? I mean, that would be **way** unlike her…_

Her heart sank a bit; Merida's door, which was almost always wide open, had been shut tight the last two days. Doing her best not to swallow her tongue, Chelsea lightly rapped on the door.

"Woof woof. I'm lookin' at cars. You in?"

No response came, so Chelsea knocked louder. Her guts twisted up uncomfortably, and her hand automatically moved to the doorknob.

_Queen of questionable decisions, here we go…_

With a creak, the door slid open. Chelsea's eyes flicked around in a cursory glance, then drifted down. A crumpled piece of paper was wedged beneath it, scratching softly against the laminate bedroom floor as it was dragged.

* * *

As Elsa held out her ringing phone, Anna fumbled with the comforter and shimmied back down a bit between her sister's legs. The sleepiness plaguing her only moments earlier had fled completely, and she huffed while trying to turn around in bed. "Wait wait wait, just let me roll over like…" One hand curled around Elsa's hip, and just as Anna managed to settle her butt between pale thighs, she accidentally shoved an elbow against Elsa's gut.

**_*Any way you want it*_**

Groaning and nearly dropping her phone, Elsa flopped back against the pillow-laden backboard. "Oof, low blow." A rosy blush stained her cheeks when, a moment later, Anna muttered an apology and pressed a kiss to her jawline. Elsa hummed affectionately, bare legs brushing right against Anna's, and gently scratched the back of her neck. "Can I answer now?"

**_*That's the way you need it*_**

Anna settled back, her head resting against her sister's chest as her own _Iron Maiden_ shirt bunched up just past her belly button. She nodded, then quickly changed her mind with a quick shake of the head and a bright whisper. "Wait, one more thing." She claimed Elsa's left hand, sighing happily as she guided it down over her belly and held it there. "Mmm...there we go."

**_*Any way you want it*_**

Elsa chuckled affectionately, the scent of strawberry shampoo invading her senses. She rested her chin atop Anna's head, propped up the phone by a freckled collar, and accepted the call.

A fuzzy burst of static lit up the screen, and immediately after Rapunzel showed up. Leaning back in her hospital chair, she waved and cooed warmly. "Hel-**lo** there, babydolls. Is this working? I think it's...we've got special guests here tonight."

Behind Rapunzel's right shoulder, Nick leaned against the hospital bed, offered a tired grin, and waved. On the left side, Sarah had managed to pull herself up into a sitting position in bed. She waved, too, and managed a weary little smile.

Lips trembling, Elsa lifted up both her and her sister's hands to wave, even as her eyes twinkled and her voice was small and hesitant. "Oh...oh, hello. Hi...hi."

Anna froze, a terrified grimace on her face as her eyes shot wide open and an unintelligible gurgle rolled out of her throat. A moment later, she threw herself out of Elsa's embrace, took one great bounce off of the bed, and sailed right over the edge before hitting the floor with a jarring **_crash_**.

**_They don't know about us?! Fuck me, escape!_**

* * *

One floor below, Lynsey burst out of the bathroom with a paranoid shout. "Holy fuck!"

Mulan, who had been rummaging through her suitcase by the foot of the bed, chuckled and jerked a thumb up at the ceiling. "Saturday night at a convention always brings out the wild ones." Her eyes lit up when she pulled out two candles: one red and one orange. Clapping them both together by her chin, Mulan kicked out her bare feet and wiggled her toes. "I got a great deal from the candle vendor yesterday. Are you a watermelon girl or a cinnamon spice girl?"

Throwing her hair into a messy ponytail as she crossed the room, Lynsey chuckled self consciously and then rubbed her eyes. "Mmm...cinnamon spice. She was the sixth Spice Girl, right?" Her stomach flip-flopped at Mulan's throaty chuckle, and Lynsey paused several feet from the bed as she watched her friend set up the orange candle and strike a match. She tugged at the knot holding her bathrobe together, blushed hotly when said knot nearly came undone, and shoved her hands into the pockets so as to not futz with it any more. "I want to ask...but something tells me I'm gonna find out soon."

Turning back around, Mulan produced a bottle of lotion and drummed her fingers against both sides of it; smile self conscious. "You had a long, **hellish** bus ride. Care to unwind with a foot massage?"

With a non-committal mumble, Lynsey took a seat at the edge of the bed. Left foot slid over right foot, toes scrunched, and hands roamed over the bedspread. "Lonnie. You're...spoiling me."

Mulan's smile slipped into something smaller and more encouraging as she eased onto the bed. "Only if you want it." Her voice trailed off, and she wedged the lotion bottle between her thighs before methodically sliding her hands up and down the middle of the bed. Eyes downcast cheeks tinged pink. "I like doing this."

At last, Lynsey turned and drew her legs up onto the bed. One hand trailed over a cheek, sweeping back long bangs, and she batted her eyes while mustering an affectionate smile. "Sorry if I fall asleep."

Eyes twinkling, Mulan waited until Lynsey rolled back over with her head against a pillow, then clambered down to the edge of the bed until her knees where brushing against her friend's heels. Cupping Lynsey's right foot, Mulan placed it right between her thighs, and her stomach clenched sweetly at the heavy breathing she heard. "That is kind of the whole point."

Finding herself licking her lips every few seconds, Lynsey pursed them in a thin line, and stared as Mulan warmed a glob of lotion between her hands with slow, circular rubs. It took Lynsey a few moments to realize why her cheeks had been steadily warming, and she quickly slid both hands down to adjust and straighten out her bunched-up robe. The motion caught Mulan's attention, and Lynsey shivered as her blush creeped back around her neck. She stammered awkwardly. "Sorry if I...you know...flash you or something."

Mulan paused, slick hands hovering inches above curled toes. "I sent your things down to get cleaned for tomorrow morning." She licked her lips, grazed a thumb and an index finger over big and little toes, and wiggled her fingertips playfully even as her cheeks bloomed crimson. "Well, you did flash me the first day we met."

Chuckling hoarsely, Lynsey let her eyes fall shut and rubbed a hand against her face. "Shit...well, that's me." Her toothy smile dazzled. She shivered every time a slick finger wiggled in between toes and squeezed gently.

Thoroughly engrossed in her task, Mulan let a full minute pass before she croaked out a reply. Sixty seconds of squeezing, prodding, and kneading fingers against sensitive skin. More often than not, her eyes stayed right on Lynsey's face and the uneven rise and fall of her chest. Shivers, occasional breathy hums, and dizzying twitches...they all made Mulan's throat unbearably dry, but she simply couldn't get enough.

"As I recall, I really liked what I saw."

In the quiet of the dimly lit hotel room, Lynsey began to nudge her slick heel against Mulan's thighs. Slight, tentative motions back and forth, and with each little movement, Lynsey couldn't help but keep her eyes shut and swallow thickly...and wonder if Mulan noticed.

"I really...**really** like you."

Struck silent, Mulan gulped and tried to tame her ragged breaths. She reapplied more lotion, scooped up Lynsey's other foot, and rested it on her leg. Slow, steady strokes, eventually easing past the ankle and brushing up underneath Lynsey's calf.

All the while, Lynsey did her level best to keep her hands locked on the cinched sash around her waist...but her right foot continued to brush along the valley of her friend's thighs in slight, explorative nudges. Even as sleep overtook her, she continued to the very last.

Hunching over a bit when light snores finally graced her ears, Mulan let out a hushed, raspy sigh, eyes lidded as she watched her hands trail right up to Lynsey's knee one last time. Another breathy exhale as hot tingles licked at Mulan's belly...and when she rubbed her thighs together, the slick toes on Lynsey's right foot curled, and her heel slid just a few inches higher.

Tucking her chin against her collar, Mulan slammed her eyes shut as a flustered smile spread across her face.

"Fucking hell do I ever like you."

* * *

Off-screen, Anna groaned miserably.

Elsa had been flipped right over, face mashed against a pillow and legs tangled in the comforter as she floundered blindly in bed.

"**Anna?!**"

Rapunzel mashed her face up against the screen, not quite sure whether to laugh or to shout, so she just froze with her mouth hanging open and her hands flapping wildly. Nick followed her cue as he poked his head over her left shoulder and scrutinized the chaotic mish-mash of blankets and canted legs.

They both whirled back around a moment later, however, as Sarah burst out in a fit of helpless laughter. Her left arm slapped the hospital cot, while her right arm jangled the plastic, hanging brace. She laughed herself breathless, flopped back against the bed, threw her left arm over her face, and started all over again with breathy giggles interspersed between short, reassuring blurbs.

"Anna!"

"It's okay!"

"We…"

"...already knew!"

After having crawled to the edge of the bed and made sure her sister hadn't busted her face, Elsa dragged a hand through her disastrous hair and groped around for her phone. "Sorry, I don't even know what...what's going on **there?!**" As she yanked away the bedspread, Sarah's laughter mingled with the stern, exasperated voice of someone who Elsa could only assume was the nurse.

"...and your chest leads came out again and **did you bump that bandage** oh heavens I need to change that. Just...alright, **you** I don't know so can you please leave before this turns into a **real** disaster because…"

Eyes wide and searchingly frantic, Elsa uncovered her cell phone just in time to see Rapunzel close-up and looking off camera. A guilty half-smile as she mumbled. "Oopsies, I'm going to hospital jail. Call you back in a hot second, Nerdface."

Letting out a tired groan, Anna slung an arm up over the side of the bed and looked up guiltily. "Shit...they already knew? About...about me? And you? And...Punzie? What?" Disheveled hair flopped down over both eyes, and she whimpered again before flopping her other arm onto the bed and going slack.

Elsa chuckled dryly, slid a hand over the tangled comforter, and squeezed Anna's right hand. "Yeah. I think they already knew." Humming thoughtfully, she let her hand slide up along Anna's bare arm, and brushed fingertips along a freckled cheek that slowly turned upwards. "But you made Sarah laugh, I think. That probably...helped."

Still breathless from fright, Anna grinned weakly and nodded, before mustering up the strength to crawl back into bed again...and make sure nothing was broken.

* * *

Down at the end of the recovery wing, Rapunzel found the waiting room, and hustled inside just as her phone buzzed. She took one look and let out a petulant whine.

_Only ten percent?! Crappies, I **knew** I was forgetting something. Oh, I **hope** they got themselves resitcheed._

Down in Los Angeles, Anna was past the point of yawns and sleepy-eyed smiles, having zoomed right into exhausted and loopy. She knelt over her sister's lap, one hand on Elsa's shoulder and the other hooked around the back waistband of her undies. She smirked, fingers sliding over to brush against the back of Elsa's neck. "Okay Elsie, hit that button."

Cheeks pinking, Elsa looked down, and swallowed thickly at the sight of bare legs straddling her. An exasperated sigh. "If you insist. Even though **I** wouldn't qualify this as a punishment." Eyes flicked back up, and Elsa's ears glowed when she heard the shuffle of panties being dropped.

Rapunzel answered the call, and immediately clapped her hands together and crowed gleefully as Anna's butt took up the entire screen. "Now **that's** an ass."

Anna huffed indignantly, swatted her rear for good measure, and grumped playfully. "You're an ass! You could've told me they knew I was...that **we** were...now you suffer the punishment!" To accentuate the point, Anna then squeezed Elsa's wrist and waggled the phone from side to side. When she turned back, her cheeks glowed at the sight of Elsa staring at freckled thighs and how high the _Iron Maiden_ shirt had ridden up.

Elsa chose just that moment to swallow thickly, look up, and yank her phone back with a squeak. She moaned melodramatically, cradling the phone and pouting at Rapunzel, who wore a bright smile and a piercing, intrigued stare. Elsa squeaked again. "Okay. That's enough...punishment."

Eyes lidding, Anna's smile grew tender, and she hiked up her underwear while managing to not flash her sister. With a pleased hum, Anna nuzzled her way back underneath Elsa's arms, where her head neatly came to rest against breasts. She wiggled an index finger at Rapunzel and blushed prettily. "Yeah. I **didn't** know they knew about me. Sorry I freaked like that."

Rapunzel shook her head and batted a hand dismissively right away. "It didn't even occur to me. I'll be more on the ball from now on." Drawing her knees up to her chest, Rapunzel cocked her head to one side and watched as Anna captured Elsa's left hand and pressed it to her belly. An affectionate giggle from Rapunzel, who completely ignored her phone's low-battery icon. "For what it's worth, and it's worth a whole lot, I think Sarah really needed that laugh."

Elsa's brow furrowed, and she frowned a bit as she rested her chin on Anna's head again. "Rapunzel. How is she? I...I saw her arm hanging from that...that support."

Anna nodded right along with her sister, eyebrows canted as she slid a hand down and patted Elsa's right knee.

Rapunzel didn't even try to hide her exhaustion, rubbing one bleary eye and glancing off-screen for a moment. "She's...not good. She really wants to get out of the hospital. And...she doesn't even want to think about a prosthetic yet."

Snuggling back against her sister's chest, Anna squeezed Elsa's hand and pursed her own lips. "We saw the pictures you sent. You stay as long as you need to; I think I know how you...well...you know."

The memory of when Nick and Sarah had handed over their care of Rapunzel to Anna was still fresh in Rapunzel's mind, and she sniffled and mustered a watery smile before holding up a hand and waggling her fingers slowly. "I know you do, Banana." Another sniffle, after which Rapunzel rubbed her nose, yawned loudly, and went right back to staring at her cousins. Rapunzel knew exactly what was coming next from Elsa's furrowed brow and pursed lips.

"Mouse. Please don't overwork yourself. If you need me there to help, I can be on a plane any time so I don't want you to…"

At that, Rapunzel cut Elsa off with an enthusiastic wave of both hands and repeated name calling. "Hey, Elsa. Nerdface. Nerdface. Heyooo Nerdface!"

Cheeks pink, Elsa clammed up...and blushed further when she felt Anna's chuckling through the hand on her tummy. A small, self conscious voice. "What?"

A long pause, during which, Rapunzel's eyes drifted from Elsa, to Anna, and back to Elsa again. A sly, knowing smile spread across her cheeks. "You two look really good together."

Sleepy-eyed Anna blushed unabashedly and preened. Elsa puffed out her cheeks, pressed her lips against Anna's scalp, and wiggled her fingertips. The airy giggle Elsa got in return made her stomach do all kinds of flip-flops.

Not in any kind of rush, Rapunzel drank it all in, and then continued...with a sly wink directed at Elsa. "My poor battery's almost pooped, and I mean me **and** my phone, so I'll get all the juicy, awesome convention stories when I'm back home. But tell me and tell me true...does this make you want to see each other...more?" Lingering, doe-eyed stares for each cousin, after which Rapunzel slid an index finger down her right cheek and tapped her chin several times. "To **make time**...when you get back home?"

Elsa's chest fluttered sweetly, and she didn't even realize her left hand had slid up to stroke the underside of Anna's chin...until the younger sister shivered. Swallowing thickly, Elsa nodded, and kept up her ministrations. "So much **yes.**"

Eyelids drooping again, Anna nodded lazily, before reclaiming Elsa's hand and pressing languid kisses to each fingertip. "We **all** need to make time."

No sooner did Rapunzel nod and open her mouth, then her phone went dead with a sharp beep. Only then did she realize she was panting hard, both hands gripping her phone in earnest. Flopping back against her seat, she kicked out her legs and cackled hotly.

"Fuck my life Goddess they're so fucking **thirsty for each other!**"

* * *

**_'Squawk squawk, wake up sleepyhead! Squawk squawk!'_**

Fumbling her way out of a sound sleep, Lynsey murmured and made a blind grope for the sorry bird who had managed to sneak into the hotel room. She smacked her lips together, squinted through the darkness, and groaned as her hand closed around the flashing light.

_Chirper turned into a phone. Tricky little bastard._

She tried to inch her way over to the nightstand, but found herself firmly locked in place...and a cursory glance downward revealed the reason. Just like that, flashes of memory from that night rushed back to Lynsey and sent heady warmth coursing through her body.

_She took care of me. Then, she took care of me again. And after that...I just zonked right out. Now she's just...hanging on...and she's so **so** damn warm._

Mulan had her face buried in her friend's long, dark hair. One arm snaked underneath the shared pillow, while her other arm was wrapped firmly around Lynsey's waist; right above her loosely cinched sash. Toes brushed against calves, and each warm breath against Lynsey's neck sent more maddening heat flooding through her bathrobe.

_She makes me so warm. She fucking makes me...a movie?_

Only after cupping the phone near her face and squinting at the flashing alarm reminder, did Lynsey blanch and cover the bright screen with a hand.

_Damnit this isn't my phone. Still...this weekend is Lonnie's special thing. Maybe I should…_

Just then, Mulan let out a rattling snore, forcing Lynsey to bite down on her tongue lest she laugh out loud. Slipping the phone back onto the nightstand, Lynsey gently squeezed Mulan's left hand, shimmied away, and did her best to turn around without shedding her robe entirely. She was mostly successful, her right hand squeezing shut the open slit running down her chest.

A hushed whisper, eyes twinkling and hands itching to touch **anything**. "Lonnie? Uh...Mulan? Your...your little bird told me Deadpool's gonna be on TV downstairs."

Licking her lips in her sleep, Mulan turned and nuzzled her face against the pillow. Short, black hair flopped down over a flushed cheek, and with a nonsensical murmur, she withdrew her hand from Lynsey's waist...and hooked it right in the open slit below the latter's collar.

Eyes flicking down, Lynsey blushed hotly at her smattering of freckles and exposed breast, and without thinking twice, slid her hand into Mulan's and pushed her robe back into place. An earnest, endeared smile spread from cheek to cheek, and Lynsey let her fingertips dance over Mulan's knuckles until her throat no longer felt like there was a boulder in it.

"Lonnie, Deadpool downstairs. Are your friends...expecting you?" Brow furrowing as Mulan squeezed back lightly, Lynsey switched to a sing-song whisper. "Deadpool. Deadpool. Better than my getup of...Deadpool."

Finally, Mulan's eyelids fluttered...but only briefly. Caught on the very edge of sleep, she shuffled closer and squeezed Lynsey's hand again. When her cheek mashed against a fuzzy shoulder, she gurgled happily and brought both hands to her lips. Affectionately petulant.

"Deadpool...my Deadpool...she's right here."

With that, Lynsey let out a long, shaky breath...and it ended in a bashful chuckle. A thin sheen of sweat dotted both her forehead and her collar, and when she whispered, it was barely loud enough for her to hear **herself.**

"Your Deadpool's kinda hot."

Mid-snore, Mulan's lips curled upwards in a lazy smile. Lynsey barely had time to react, much less miss the hand holding hers, when it fumbled up over her left hip and grasped the sash. A feeble tug, but a feeble tug was all it took, as the loose bow came undone in between snores.

_I tied it like that. **I** wanted this._

The wisp of a thought tickled Lynsey with guilt, but a moment later, her robe slid down past her hips...and Mulan's hand brushed against warm skin. A new thought swirled into existence and stole poor Lynsey's breath as cool air rushed against her body.

_She untied it. She wants…_

With a short shrug, Lynsey freed her right arm from the robe, and as her eyes flicked left again, she knew her left arm would be going nowhere...as Mulan was laying right on top of it.

_Can't even feel it. Can't bring myself to care._

The lit up Los Angeles skyline glowed softly through the far window, casting a rosy glow on Lynsey's naked backside as she rolled over...and stared. Eyes wide, breaths low and shallow, and lips parted. With each rise and fall of Mulan's body, Lynsey shivered and reminded herself to breathe.

_Could I make you feel as good...as good...as you make me feel?_

Lynsey didn't know from where she unearthed the courage to brush her fingertips up the length of Mulan's arm. She barely heard the rustle of skin on skin over her own pounding heart, and her bottom lip quivered when she reached a shirt sleeve, only to turn right back around for another caress. Up and down she stroked, hand tense and littered with occasional tremors, while her eyes remained locked on Mulan's face. Wide-eyed and alert for any sign...or any reaction.

_Can I get over myself enough...to be good for you. What am I doing?_

Encroaching bit by bit, a fresh wave of warmth rushed to Lynsey's face and sent her vision spinning. Eyes fluttered, lips trembled, and her hand had stilled over Mulan's arm in the lightest of grasps.

_Everything I've got back home...and I know getting angry can't **fix it.** But I want to try…_

Sniffling, Lynsey swallowed again, tucked her chin against her collar, and slammed her eyes shut.

_I want to try._

Fearing tears behind the warmth at any moment, Lynsey squinted in the dark, gulped a shaky breath, leaned down, and gingerly pressed a kiss to Mulan's forehead.

_I can do that at least._

"_Zee…_"

On the tail-end of a rattling breath, Mulan's throaty murmur knocked the breath out of Lynsey. Her body went limp just as an arm snaked around her waist and crushed the two of them together. Bare legs tangled as the robe fell away completely, and Mulan's firm hold left no room for questions. Breath hot and voice raspy, she murmured her sleepy mantra again as her forehead nestled against the crook of her younger friend's neck.

"_Zee._"

Lynsey didn't know how long it was until sleep claimed her. After tucking her chin neatly atop Mulan's head, her right hand found a home in messy, black hair, where she stroked over and over again and hoped her heart wouldn't beat right out of her chest. Strong legs hooked around hers, immobilizing her completely, and she surrendered to the affection the only way she could.

Lynsey cradled Mulan's head. She peppered her scalp with kisses.

_I can do it._

Heart swelling as she dropped off to sleep.

_That thing called happiness...I can do that for me. And I want to know what makes **you** happy._

* * *

With one hand resting on the doorway, Elsa paused just outside of the dark bathroom.

Anna had scooped up most of the blankets between her arms and legs, breaths low and uneven as her hands still grasped blindly. Dim lights from the far window cast a soft glow on her skin as it disappeared and appeared again among the blankets.

Pressing fingertips to her mouth, Elsa chuckled softly, then made her way back to bed.

_I didn't leave. I'm right here._

Without missing a beat, Elsa tugged free the massive wad of sheets, and neatly shimmied her body backwards until she brushed against Anna's hands. Warm tingles lit up Elsa's back, and she couldn't help but wait right there with baited breath.

_I'm here for you._

Lips smacked together, and Anna wasted no time in attaching herself to her sister with one hand sliding over Elsa's stomach and the other cupping a shoulder. Warm breaths on her neck sent Elsa's thoughts sweetly spinning, and her own breaths caught in her throat when her right hand glided over a bare leg tangled with her own. The low light showed off Anna's freckles as even darker than usual, and for several minutes, Elsa was fully consumed with skittering fingertips up and down the back of Anna's leg.

"_Elsa._" Toes curling, Anna whined sleepily and let out a long, slow exhale against a pale neck.

Elsa stilled her hand immediately, mouth dry and brow furrowed as she tucked her chin against her collar. "Oh...you're awake? S-sorry."

Nuzzling her nose into blonde hair, Anna sniffed greedily, then let her right foot slide all the way down to Elsa's right foot. Sleepy, indignant playfulness. "Now I am." A chaste kiss at the base of Elsa's neck, followed by another as lips curled into a smile. "But just barely. Hey...Elsa?"

Elsa gulped again, stomach quivering as fingertips gently kneaded it. "Y-yeah?"

A low hum from Anna, who brushed away more blonde hair and waggled a finger up and down the rest of Elsa's slender neck. "Can I just...kiss you for awhile?"

Clinging to her concern as though it was her last familiar spot before plunging into the unknown, Elsa wiggled her toes against the bottom of Anna's bare feet, and croaked bashfully. "You aren't tired yet?"

A raspy giggle as Anna's lips found the nape of Elsa's neck. "Completely exhausted. But, you know...it makes me less nervous. If I could just...explore a little?" As if to prove her point, she inched both of her feet back over Elsa's right foot, and thrilled at warmth against her skin. Her whisper was low and lazy as breath tickled Elsa's right ear. "Only what you're comfortable with."

At last, Elsa gave in, eyelids drooping and ears rosy. She tried to crack an affectionate joke, but her throat closed off at the end in a pitchy squeak. "Then...browse at your leisure."

Anna smiled blissfully, pressed her lips against a bare shoulder, and trailed a hand up Elsa's right arm. "I love you, Elsa." With just a gentle tug, Elsa rolled onto her back, and Anna's breaths lodged in her throat as blonde hair splayed out all over the pillow.

_I'm so so tired...but I don't want to sleep. Not with you here...with me._

Messy, auburn hair pooled on Elsa's collar, and she couldn't help but tilt her chin up and purse her lips lightly as Anna peppered her face with kisses. Over expressive, constantly moving eyebrows. Up along Elsa's jawline and leading to a flushed earlobe, which Anna took between her lips and nudged her tongue against. As she leaned over in search of Elsa's other ear, Anna sank her right hand down against the bed.

Elsa's eyelids fluttered, and she let out a raspy hum as both hands closed around Anna's right arm. Up and down they trailed, squeezing supple muscles tenderly, and every so often adding light scratches.

"Oh...Anna…"

Anna's stomach twisted in knots, and she found she could no longer deny herself as she swept a thumb against Elsa's cheek and took the older woman's jutting bottom lip into her mouth. Hot breaths rushed against Anna's face. Feeling each tremble of Elsa's lips, Anna swept her right hand back and curled it supportively behind Elsa's head.

Over and over again, they kissed, and when Anna inched over to either corner of Elsa's mouth, her lips remained parted as she panted dizzily.

"Please. More...please?"

With that, Anna swung a leg over Elsa's waist and straddled her, before trailing kisses back to her right ear. A low, encouraging whisper as her fingertips skittered down Elsa's neck and brushed across her collar bone. "That's it. Talk to me." More kisses down the side of Elsa's neck as Anna hunched over and swept her thumbs along the inside of the _Firefly_ t-shirt. "I like the sound of your voice."

Eyes opening for the first time, Elsa exhaled raggedly, and slid her hands up and over Anna's shoulders. Along her back, prodding and squeezing, and each time Anna's back expanded with a breath, Elsa pulled her closer. Flashes of unbearable warmth raced through her body, and she bit down on her bottom lip while shuffling her thighs together. A pathetic whimper.

"Anna, I'm so...**so very**…"

Not pausing for even one moment, Anna dragged her tongue over Elsa's collar bone, then kissed right back along the wet line. Breaths hot against her sister's skin. "More? What do you need? Where do you need it?"

Face exploding in a round of fresh blushes, Elsa let her head tilt to the right and stared out the full-wall window. _Warm. Hot. Need...need more._ Her fingertips squeezed against Anna's back, more insistently this time, and her murmur was strained. "Hot. So **hot.**"

Anna's throat rumbled with a loving chuckle, and she pressed one final, sloppy kiss to Elsa's collar...before retreating back to Elsa's right side. "Okay. Good girl." Fingers curled underneath the hem of Elsa's shirt, and Anna looked up just in time to lock eyes...and shiver from head to toe.

Doe-eyed and fully trusting, Elsa had already raised her arms over her head. In the blink of an eye, her shirt slid up over her flushed face, and sailed off of the bed. Fingers curling as she rested her hands by her head, Elsa gulped down deep breaths and stared at her heaving chest and her pert nipples. When Anna's hand slid gingerly over her belly, Elsa cooed and looked up.

Eyes lidded, Anna drew low and shallow breaths as her gaze trailed from her sister's navel and all the way back up to Elsa's flushed face. There, Anna brushed her left hand over a warm forehead and bowed down to share another kiss. Following that, an earnest, croaky whisper.

"Elsa. You are...the most beautiful."

Lips parted, Elsa managed another strangled whimper, and bit down on her bottom lip again as her hands fumbled with the hem of Anna's oversized shirt. "M-more?"

An easy, affectionate giggle and a little head tilt was Anna's response. She brushed a thumb over Elsa's lips, shivered when a pink tongue slipped out and prodded as their eyes met again. "I think so. I..."

A long pause slipped by, the silence heavy but not oppressive. Anna was slow in stripping off her shirt, and came to a full stop when it was over her face.

Gulping hotly, Elsa couldn't hold back, and had slid her hand right up along Anna's toned stomach the moment it was exposed. Tears pricked the corners of Elsa's eyes, yet she couldn't stop, as each upward and downward stroke only lit up her hand with more warmth. Bottom lip trapped between teeth, Elsa savored every contour and each defined abdominal muscle. In seconds, her left hand joined her right in caressing Anna's generous hips. Quite sure her bottom lip would be red with how much she was worrying it, Elsa shuffled her thighs together again...and shivered at the sweet ache and wetness tickling between her legs.

_You take my breath away._

And just like that, Anna's chin bobbed down...which Elsa couldn't see because of the t-shirt wrapped around her sister's head. The wet, shallow snore was unmistakable, though, and Anna slowly crumpled down into the fetal position.

Face blooming crimson, Elsa bit back a scream, a moan, and a pout all at once...and behind them all, she found an exasperated, loving smile spreading from cheek to cheek. Rolling her eyes affectionately, Elsa hooked her thumbs around the underside of the t-shirt, and carefully peeled it the rest of the way off. Auburn hair exploded everywhere, as did Anna's rattling snores, and Elsa took a few moments to brush the hair out of her face.

Eyes scrunching, Elsa slowly brushed fingertips over Anna's forehead and through messy bangs. Her eyes sparkled, even as her cheeks were still crimson. "You tried so hard, little bunny. But there's...no rush. Now, we're going to sleep." Hooking her hands loosely around Anna's waist, Elsa tucked her chin over top of auburn hair, and hummed lightly.

Mid-snore, Anna rocked against her sister's chest, her cheek mashing against breasts and her warm breaths ghosting over Elsa's nipples. Lips pursed, Anna mustered a sleepy plea. "Kissy...kissy…"

Chuckling throatily, Elsa rolled onto her back and pulled Anna on top of her. One hand buried in messy, auburn hair and stroking softly. A reassuring hum, followed by lingering kisses to Anna's scalp.

_Maybe this is better for when we get home. But there's no rush at all...little bunny._

_There's always tomorrow._

Seconds later, Elsa's cheeks flushed again, and she barely managed to stifle a heady moan as Anna's thigh pressed right up against her wet panties. Eyes rolling back, Elsa sank down into her pillow...then shivered when Anna's hand squeezed her waist firmly.

An exhausted yet earnest rasp. "You're so wet, Elsa."

Panting again as warm breaths ghosted over her breasts, Elsa held Anna closer and let out a consternated hum. "Sleep, Anna. You...you can sleep now." Even as she muttered encouragingly and coddled her sister, Elsa still undulated her hips against the gentle yet consistent pressure of Anna's thigh. "**_Anna…_**"

Swallowing thickly, Anna slid a thumb over Elsa's left breast, and grazed the nipple just as her tongue flicked out and nudged Elsa's other nipple. Lips trembling, Anna chanced a sleepy-eyed glance upward. "Am I...on your mind?"

Left hand trembling, Elsa cupped it over top of Anna's right hand, as a keening whimper spilled from her lips. Lips parted and hips rolled again in a desperate bid for friction. "Yes. Yes you **are**."

At that, Anna tilted her head back, and her eyes opened wide. She stared, lips quivering, until her eyes finally met Elsa's. The hand over top of hers was positively sweltering, and Anna kneaded her fingers against Elsa's right breast yet again. A loving plea, breathy and strained. "Please come for me."

Shallow pants had Elsa's chest heaving again, and she hooked a thumb underneath Anna's hand. Toes curling and thighs clenching, Elsa mustered a whimpering plea in return.

"Please...help me?"

Down slid both hands, Elsa's atop Anna's, and fingers laced as they coasted over Elsa's quivering belly.

Two shuddering gulps, and Anna's heart leapt into her throat as fingertips paused just barely nudging the waistband of Elsa's shorts. Throaty whispers of encouragement. "Good girl. _That's what you want. That's what I want._" With that, Anna eased her leg back...and her thoughts whirled dizzily as Elsa pushed both hands beneath fabric.

_Wet. Wet. So wet...oh, I've got you, Elsa._

Warm slickness coated fingers immediately, and Elsa buried her face against Anna's hair as she cooed hungrily. "Inside! Oh, please...please, I'm...**I'm**…"

Mouth watering at her sister's arousal, Anna took a stiff nipple in her mouth again and lavished it with her tongue. Her fingers slid right over Elsa's slit, and another throaty moan was all Anna needed as she slipped her index finger between wet folds and greeted Elsa's sex.

_I've got you. I've always wanted you like this. I'll always take care of you._

In mere seconds, Anna added a second digit, and her teeth grazed Elsa's tight bud as the latter rapidly came undone with breathy moans and a heaving chest. Eyelids fluttering dizzily, Elsa fumbled her wet fingers over top of Anna's, kneading and stroking and urging as her hips jerked with each thrust. Tears pricked the corners of her eyes, as all too quickly the hot pleasure coiled in her belly.

"There! Oh...**there! Anna!**"

With a breathy grunt, Elsa mashed her hand against Anna's, fingers thrusting deep as her body jerked in orgasmic ecstasy. Arousal spilled out between their fingers and down between Elsa's cheeks as she arched her back desperately into Anna's firm touch. One hand clamped down on Anna's right shoulder, crushing her to Elsa's chest as waves of pleasure licked up and down her body...and with a heady whimper, her body went slack and she gulped down air.

_I love you, I love you, I love you. Now, please..._

Elsa pressed trembling lips to Anna's scalp. Cheeks wet and smile laced with exhaustion, Elsa savored the firm breasts pressed against hers and the warm breaths along her jawline. And after all that...she chuckled weakly.

_Good little bunny. Good...**good.**_

Already snoring and drooling again, Anna didn't budge as a dreamy smile spread from cheek to cheek...and her fingers stayed buried in her sister.

_Kissy...kissy..._

* * *

_No way can I tell Mom. Can't tell my brothers. Not Hic, not Anna, not...not anyone._

_ Not Joshie...or his parents._

_ And definitely not...her._

_ But...the shop's still here. I have to tell someone. Someone...and I guess there's really nobody better for that than..._

"Hey. Hey...wake up, Sticks."

Curled up on the living room sofa in pink plaid pajama pants and an _Avenged Sevenfold _hoodie, Chelsea kicked sluggishy and turned to mash her face against the black, decorative pillow in the right corner. She let out a wheezy mumble and pulled her arms tighter around her belly. "Hands off...muh goods…"

And despite everything...Merida chuckled. A night spent wandering around San Francisco in jeans and a plain red t-shirt, from North Baker Beach to McLaren Park and all the way back to her apartment, found her sobered up and exhausted.

_I choose what comes next._

Very much phoneless as well, and after slipping in through the front door shortly before sunrise, it had only taken her a handful of minutes to unearth her old, blue and grey camping pack.

_Pack light. Save room for the prized gems...and sell them at the end of the line._

Now, with her backpack loaded up, Merida had finally noticed Chelsea on the living room sofa. With a heavy heart, she reached down and squeezed her friend's stocking feet...more insistently, this time.

"Hey...yo, Chel. Mike Portnoy's downstairs chucking drum kits at little kids. Autographed ones, too."

At that, Chelsea squirmed again, eased onto her back, and cracked an eyelid. In a second, both eyes shot open as she bolted upright and looked all around the apartment."What fucking **time** is it and where **were you** and did you drop your phone into a freaking black hole or something?"

Caught off-guard by the blistering onslaught, Merida took a half-step back, scratched a cheek, and chuckled dryly. "Uh, yeah...something like that." She flinched a moment later when Chelsea's right hand closed around the hem of her red shirt.

A tired, disoriented groan as Chelsea shook her head...and didn't move her left hand away from her stomach. "Ok, look. Can you just...clue me in? **Please?**"

Outside, a car horn blasted, nearly startling Merida into falling backwards over the coffee table. It was Chelsea's hand holding fast that saved her, and with an exhausted sigh, Merida ran hand down over her haggard face. "That's...kind of what I was gonna do." Her brow furrowed, and she stared down at the floor even as one hand tapped lightly against Chelsea's knuckles. When next Merida opened her mouth, nothing but a dry squeak came out as her throat clenched tight. She gritted her teeth, shook her head sharply, and squeezed Chelsea's hand...before directing her gaze at the latter's left hand. Voice devoid of accusation, Merida spoke up sadly.

"But you...you might've already put it together. Yeah?"

The folded piece of paper crinkled as Chelsea opened her left hand and revealed it. Guilt, confusion, and gut-twisting unease stole her voice as she looked from the paper, to Merida, and back again. Eyes darted to the jacket hanging off of the backpack that peeked over Merida's shoulders. Only after she managed to slip her fingers around Merida's hand, was Chelsea able to force out anything.

"What are you planning to do? You know you can't just...**can't just…**"

A tight, tremulous smile belied the way Merida hung her head and sighed. Squeezing her friend's hand and shaking it from side to side, she shuffled a sneaker against the hardwood floor and nodded slowly.

"I would really...**really...**appreciate it if you took a walk with me."

* * *

_It gets chilly in Henan early in the fall, but baba told me that just means every other province in China is jealous of us, because we get to see our leaves change color first! And that's where we're going right now...and as I pull down my old, red scarf and peek out of the window...I grin and shiver and hop up and down in my seat._

_ I LOVE AUTUMN LEAVES!_

_ We're going to Leshan National Forest Park today, and all because I scored top marks on my last English test. I don't really care much about my report card, but if getting good grades means more trips to see the leaves?_

_ That's plenty motivation for me!_

_ It's chilly again, and I wandered away from mama and baba. There's this great little clearing I found two years ago, and every time when I get there it's just…_

_ ...there they are again. Reds and oranges and golds and little bits of green. One great big pile that keeps on growing and growing as more trees donate their leaves. More and more and more and now the pile is up, up, **up** over my head!_

_ Everything smells like the leaves, all woodsy and fresh and crinkling under my feet. So I jump in. Of course I jump in...I always jumped in. Every year._

_ And I know baba and mama would be cross with me later, when I run back to them all dirty and wet and stinky. Well...**they** say stinky._

_ But I don't stink. I smell like the leaves, leaves of all colors. Leaf smell is the best smell. The very very best smell and I will **always** jump right in…_

Shortly after eight o'clock the sun crept above the Los Angeles skyline and poured into the east-facing windows of the _Marriott_. Letting out a groggy murmur, Mulan wriggled and squeezed her arms tighter around Lynsey's waist. The comforter had slid down to their ankles, while Mulan's _Comic-con_ t-shirt had bunched up past her belly button.

Remnants from a fading dream of childhood prodded at the back of Mulan's mind, and she couldn't help but turn and rub her face against Lynseys bare chest.

_Smells like leaves, leaves, all those wonderful leaves._

With that, a dopey smile spread across Mulan's face, but when she turned and cracked an eyelid, her smile froze.

_Boobs?_

Another cursory sniff, after which Mulan immediately blushed, wondering exactly what she had been expecting to smell. Eyes lidded, she trailed a hand up over Lynsey's stomach, and brushed it against the underside of a breast. Several more explorative prods followed...and then her ears lit up with a sweet burn.

"Mmm…" Tongue grazed over lips, which then smacked together in a breathy whine. Cocking her head to her left, Lynsey sank back down against her pillow and held Mulan tighter. Bare legs re-locked around Mulan's knees, and with a sleepy mumble, Lynsey dropped right back off to sleep.

"_Lonnie…_"

Face crimson, Mulan's gaze flicked down.

_Naked. Naked. Neato? So neato._

She found she couldn't get enough of staring at the freckled thighs clamped around her own. A teensy shimmy led Mulan to nearly swallow her tongue, as her shorts had been pushed up and her hip rubbed against a fuzzy patch of hair.

Another breathy sigh from Lynsey, who slipped one hand around Mulan's lower back and rubbed affectionately.

With that, Mulan decided her best course of action would be to go right back to sleep.

_We went somewhere new last night. Now...and it's nothing but exciting._

One hand crept back around Lynsey's waist, while Mulan gently stroked a finger along her cuddle buddy's jawline. Breaths deep and shuddering, she found she couldn't get enough of Lynsey's scent.

_She smells like those leaves._

Two more greedy inhales, after which, Mulan peppered Lynsey's collar with lingering kisses. Her breaths ghosted over a breast, and her heart pounded madly as sleepy dizziness enveloped her.

_Like I could just fall right into her._

* * *

The sunlight pouring in from the far window warmed Elsa's legs nicely, and surely would have roused her, had she not already been awake. Counting the seconds proved to be futile, as she lost track somewhere in the late four hundreds.

It was easier, and far more gratifying, just to count each time her sister's bare chest rose and fell underneath her.

Every trailing of Anna's fingertips against Elsa's left shoulder, past her elbow, tickling her waist, and finally ending in a warm caress of her hip. There, Anna's thumb swirled lazily, before moving right back on up.

_Did I just dream that last night? Was that all in my head or…_

Hoping to stretch out her waking moments just a bit longer, Elsa pursed her lips and looked down. A thick, dizzying gulp followed as she spied her bare legs hugged securely between Anna's thighs.

_It happened. All of it. She just wouldn't let herself go to sleep until...**until...**_

Eyes falling shut again as heat rushed to her face, Elsa nuzzled against Anna's collar and let out a sleepy warble...followed by a slight shimmy. Dry, sticky skin rubbed and stuck together, and Elsa nearly swooned as her nethers tickled with an echo of her sweet release the night before. Sweat dotted her forehead again, and her lips parted with a more raw, lightheaded coo. Buoyed by Anna's hand squeezing her shoulder and pulling her closer still, Elsa squeezed tight...and sniffled softly.

_And she was so good to me. So gentle and careful and...deliberate. And I was...oh, I was...I didn't even last a minute._

At last, Anna could no longer avoid the fact that she knew her sister was awake in her arms. Throat clenched with emotion as she watched the sunlight pouring over their bare legs, Anna leaned down, kissed the top of Elsa's head, and whispered affectionately. "I think you ripped your shorts last night." Elsa twitched and squeaked, causing warmth to rush right to Anna's cheeks. A low, tremulous laugh as Anna trailed fingertips over Elsa's hip. "If you aren't ready to be up yet…"

A hundred responses flitted through Elsa's racing thoughts, but all it took was Anna hooking one ankle over her pale legs to knock every thought away. Except for one, which Elsa fumbled out with a flustered, doe-eyed smile upwards. "I wasn't sure if you'd remember. Anna, you were **so** tired last night."

At that, Anna's bright eyes twinkled and her grin grew lopsided; it was clear her sleep had been quite restful. "Well." Eyes lidded, Anna drew her left hand up over her mouth. A greedy sniff, followed by a slow lick along her index finger. A wicked smile. "Something **this** good is hard to forget."

Elsa blushed hotly and nuzzled her face into the crook of Anna's neck with a discombobulated whine. Another hot, dizzying wave of pleasure pulsed between her thighs, and she shuffled them together again while shivering. Anna's laughter lit up Elsa's ears like the sweetest music.

_Oh, I want to feel that again. Again and again and again and...but first. First. I want to...take **you** there._

Just then, there was a knock at the door.

"Hello? Cleaning service here. One blue and gold costume, ready to go."

Grumbling petulantly, Elsa tightened her arms around Anna's lower back, pushed her down onto the bed, and shot a flustered glare towards the door.

"Just give me **one minute!**"

* * *

One minute stretched into three, while Elsa grew increasingly flustered in her search for her discarded _Firefly_ shirt. Cheeks puffed out, she combed through the wrinkled comforter, flung the two decorative pillows across the room, and peered down between the headboard and the mattress.

Another knock at the door. "Miss? If you like, I can come back in an hour. I'd just leave it here, but hotel policy states we have to put it right into your hands."

With a pathetic whine, Elsa hefted up Anna's legs and scrutinized the area again. Finding nothing, aside from renewed heat on her cheeks as she got a clear view of her sister's underwear-clad backside, Elsa blurted out. "Just...one minute! I, uh...I fell down."

For her part, Anna hadn't been able to convince herself to move. After the first minute passed, she had produced Elsa's workout shorts, but handed them over only after sharing a pitiful pout and a crestfallen sigh. "Covering up that fine hiney should be a super serious crime."

Elsa's had squirmed bashfully in response, yanked on her shorts, and flattened Anna on her back again with a deep kiss. Cheeks rosy, Elsa pulled away with a wry whisper. "Now then, where did you hide my **shirt**, little bunny?"

Eyes lidded, Anna had shrugged glibly, but her response was clearly distracted as her gaze flitted south. "That's all I knows and I don't knows no more."

_I hereby dub your boobies Castor and Pollux, because they are the brightest twins in the universe and I can't possibly have them in my mouth again soon enough. Also I don't remember any lady star-names so these will have to do...plus they're freaking twins!_

When five more minutes of frantic searching only ended with Elsa even more flustered and disheveled, Anna finally sat up and took pity on her poor sister. With a warm chuckle, Anna snatched the thick comforter from the floor and draped it over pale shoulders.

At that, Elsa squeaked, and her eyes fluttered as Anna pressed a kiss to her cheek. "Hurry back? I'm gonna order us some breakfast...and probably daydream about your unforgettable butt."

_Flustered whimper_ was quickly becoming Elsa's default state, as she tumbled out of bed, completely forgot the blanket Anna had given her, and whined again as she whirled it back around her body in dramatic fashion. "**Ooh.** You are gonna get it."

By the time Elsa managed to sign three clothing-release forms, juggle said forms and her wrapping so that it didn't fall off, collect her robe, and store it in the closet...Anna had already placed their breakfast order. And as Elsa discovered, Anna had also done something else.

"You...you put on a shirt?" Immediately after the words tumbled from Elsa's mouth, she blushed and silently chided herself. A moment later, she realized she had slapped on a disappointed pout, and quickly slapped a hand over her mouth as a miffed grumble slipped out.

Elsa's blanket dropped to the floor and pooled around her bare feet.

Eyes widening a bit, Anna snorted and burst into a fit of merry giggles. "Elsa...**oh, Elsa.**" She leaned over to the right-side nightstand, flipped the room service menu onto the tabletop, and brushed fingers against the corners of both of her eyes as her giggles subsided. "I thought the employee dude might have to come in to put it away."

Puffing out her cheeks indignantly, Elsa wrapped her hands around her midsection and shuffled to the foot of the bed. Eyes locked on her feet. "So you're not...I mean, after last night? You...I mean, I'd understand if…'cause even I'm still really **overwhelmed** and…" Trailing off with a raspy sigh, Elsa blinked twice when she both saw and felt Anna's right hand brushing against **her** hands.

An intimate, earnest smile lit up Anna's cheeks, and she turned her palm up in offering. "Join me?"

No sooner did Elsa's fingers graze Anna's, then she let out a warbling hum and sank down onto the bed. Elsa's face quickly flushed again as she watched Anna guide her hands to the hem of the white t-shirt.

"Go ahead."

The only thing that tickled Elsa's ears more than her own breaths, were Anna's breaths: ragged and stuttering. Lips pursed, Elsa slowly peeled the shirt off, as for the first time, she was able to fully drink in her sister's bare chest in the light of day.

For a full minute, they sat opposite one another, and let their eyes roam. Down, up, to one side and then the other, all while their hands met in the middle and fingertips gently brushed against palms. Hoarse, heavy breaths.

First, Elsa forced out a meek, dry cough. She waited, pupils dilated and bottom lip trapped between teeth, until Anna's gaze met hers again. Hands squeezed, and another deep breath as her brow furrowed. "I know you were...sleepy, last night. Are you okay with what...what we did?" A thick swallow, and the heat rising to Elsa's face became too much as she tucked her chin against her collar and whispered. "Are you...comfortable?"

All at once, a heavy, croaking sob tore itself from Anna's throat...and right after that, her face burned crimson and her eyes teared up. One hand slapped over her mouth, muffling the confounded whimper that followed.

A shadow of pure terror flickered across Elsa's face, and she jerked her hands up towards Anna's cheeks...but halted abruptly. Her vision blurred as she forced out a frightened cry. "Anna, **Anna**, talk to me so-"

The rest of Elsa's plea was cut off as Anna lunged forward, crushed her body to Elsa's, and mashed their lips together in a sloppy, fervent kiss. Tongues pushed and breaths mingled, and Elsa couldn't help but moan dizzily as she flopped onto her back. A string of saliva slid down her chin, and she hooked a leg around Anna's butt while digging her fingers into thick back muscles.

Gasping, panting, tongues grazing lips as Anna pulled back mere inches. Her eyes smoldered, and she pushed out her chest as her breasts pressed against Elsa's. Teeth flashing, Anna summoned a challenging grin even as wetness dotted her cheeks. She cupped her hands around Elsa's cheeks, thumbs brushing against tendrils of saliva at the corners of Elsa's mouth.

Anna's husky declaration left no room for misinterpretation.

"I want you. I want **all** of you. I wanted you here and I want you at home...and I want you every-fucking-where. **Elsa.** I want to know what makes you scream...and I want to feel it when you cum. You make me so god-damn wet that I don't even know what the fuck I'm doing any more but **please, please, please** touch me more because I want to put my hands on you. All. The. Fucking. Time."

Elsa's chest heaved with each panting breath, and her hands had come to close around Anna's wrist...and tightened with each hot word that rushed against her face. Toes curling, she slid her hands up the length of Anna's arms, swallowed the lump in her throat, and welcomed the biggest grin that had ever crossed her face. "Anna. **Anna.** Me, too. **Me...me-**"

From outside of the penthouse suite, the dry-cleaning employee piped up with a chipper grin. "Did you send down, uh...black track pants and a _Tron_ t-shirt? They're ready, too!"

Teeth bared in a fearsome snarl, Anna cussed a blue streak and hurled a pillow across the room, where it slapped against the door.

"**WRONG FUCKING ROOM, ASSHOLE!**"

Elsa's eyes went wide, as all she could do was stare. Stare and take tremulous, shuddering breaths...and press her shaking hands even more firmly against her sister's tensed, rippling back muscles.

_Me, too. Anna, you've become so strong...**so** strong. And I want to feel you come apart. In my hand. In my mouth. I...I want to love you the way you **should** be loved._

Anna, however, had already rolled off of the bed and begun to stomp her way to the door. Throat barren and voice still dripping with hunger, Elsa flapped a hand lamely and called out.

"Forget about him, Anna! Come back and kiss me before breakfast gets here!"

* * *

_Four Barrel Coffee_ was one of the few stores open on Valencia Street before seven, and Merida had insisted on waiting outside...in order to pace back and forth between two parking meters.

Chelsea had very nearly tied her friend down to one of the meters with a dangling backpack strap. Aside from her furrowed brow, her expression was neutral, and she smacked the back of her right hand against her left palm before disappearing into the coffee shop.

"So help me if I come back and you **aren't here.**"

A guilty little shrug was all Merida could manage, but as promised, she was still wearing a path back and forth when Chelsea returned with a bottle of water and a brown bag. Wordlessly, the pair continued on their walk down Valencia Street, occasionally navigating joggers and dog-walkers from the opposite direction.

The warmth of the sun cresting the skyline did little to ease the heavy silence between Chelsea and Merida. The pair trekked two more blocks before the light at Village Street held them up for a full minute. Perched right on curb, Merida looked up for the first time since leaving the coffee shop, and couldn't stop herself from repeatedly glancing left, right, and left again. Her hands, which had been grasping her backpack straps tightly, now dropped to her jeans pockets with fingers slowly curling and uncurling.

Cutting through the thick air like a hot knife through butter, Chelsea bumped shoulders with her friend and spoke up blithely. "So where are we headed?"

As if just waking from a daydream, Merida shook her head abruptly...then grimaced as a motorcycle pulled up alongside them at the light and gunned its engine. Merida spoke lowly, eyes narrowing as she rested her right hand on Chelsea's back. "The shop."

Eyes crinkling, Chelsea jerked her thumb back and inclined her head in that same direction. "Which is in the other direction."

She ended on a confused, breathy squeak as Merida pulled her away from the Valencia Street curb, before stepping into that same spot herself. Eyes still hooded and flicking this way and that, Merida shrugged shortly and squeezed Chelsea's right shoulder.. "Taking the scenic route."

At that, Chelsea's lips parted, but no words came out as she stared forward, then whirled around, and scrutinized as much of Village Street as she could make out. "Alright, I don't know what…" She squeaked again when Merida gently nudged her back, and pursed her lips into a confounded grimace as the pair crossed the street. "Look, I'm not gonna pretend there aren't, like, a thousand questions I want to as you right now." "But...why did you come to me?"

Now that they were moving again, Merida's posture slackened a bit, and her reply was a short shrug as she shoved her hands into pockets. An uneasy half-frown. "Who else could I have…"

Clearly relieved to be getting anywhere in the conversation, Chelsea unscrewed the water bottle cap and took a sip. Her eyes softened, and she reached over and gently scratched Merida's left shoulder. Reply hushed and encouraging. "I don't know. Hiccup? Anna? He's just across town and you know she's gonna be back tonight."

With a loud, wheezy exhale, Merida tucked her chin against her collar and rubbed her hands over her face furiously. A low, miserable growl. "I...I don't fuckin' know why. Maybe because I'm tired as shit and can't think any more." No sooner did she clam up again, then her right foot caught against a crack in the sidewalk and she stumbled forwards, yelping hotly and throwing her arms out.

Chelsea was faster, however, and immediately darted forward, ensuring her friend flopped right against her. It was the first sign of color she had seen in Merida's face all morning: rosy cheeks and lips parted in a frustrated pant. Cheeks pinking as Merida's left arm remained looped over her shoulders a few seconds more, Chelsea patted her friend's hand and mustered another hopeful smile. "Alright. Okay. That's a start." Moments later, Chelsea forcefully shoved the bottle of water into Merida's left hand, and a still-warm banana-bread muffin into her right hand. Her stern glare left no room for argument. "Throw this in your face-hole. Then...this. If it takes five kajillion miles on foot to untie your tongue, I'll deal...but you can't say jack shit if you're face down on the ground." Chelsea kept up her glare until Merida finally put the bottle to her lips. "And, if you want, we could even stop for a little bit and...rest."

Just then, an elderly couple walking a brown and grey chihuahua passed by in the opposite direction, and the little dog's shrill yapping nearly sent Merida diving to the ground. Face crimson, Chelsea puffed out her cheeks and squealed right back.

"**YAP YAP FUCKIN' YAP!**"

At that, the little dog cowered away, and its owners double-timed their old person shuffle.

Another minute passed by in relative silence, aside from Merida munching on the muffin and Chelsea occasionally snarling at other pets who passed by. She was suddenly so concerned with **everything** that could be bothering her friend, that she barely heard Merida's mumbled words. "Thanks, Sticks." A light cough as crumbs blew out of Merida's mouth. She winced, coughed again, and took a long swig of water before rubbing shoulders with Chelsea and mustering her very first smile of the day. "I mean it."

Caught completely off-guard, Chelsea gestured lamely as a bench was passed every five yards. "See? Benches out the wazoo. Thank you, San Francisco Department of Ass-support." A nervous chuckle, and sunlight warmed her face even more as she gulped. Swallowing thickly, Chelsea forced away her unease and locked arms with Merida. An insistent squeeze as she gestured emphatically. "Bench. Bench. Bench. Fucking...there's a whole curb right here."

Halting abruptly at the stoplight on Robin Street, Merida spat bitterly. "If I stop moving, I swear to fucking Christ...I'll lose my shit." Exhaustion bled into her limbs, and she raked a hand through her wild, shoulder-length curls. Eyes darting left and right again. She forced down another gulp of water, balled up her muffin-less wastepaper, and shoved it in a pocket. "Somebody thinks I'm...a pedophile. Probably...more than just a **somebody.**" Eyes bright with unshed tears, Merida turned to face her friend...and summoned a tremulous smile. She croaked hotly. "If I was anybody else...what would you think?"

Paralyzed, Chelsea's jaw dropped, and heat flooded her face as her stomach flip-flopped all over the place. Shallow breaths lodged in her throat, and she clapped her hand over Merida's forearm before squeezing tightly. "But you **aren't** somebody else. And you're no god damned pedophile. I fucking know you. I've seen you with...with her. That's...**not**...you."

With that, Merida's gaze fell down to her sneakers, and she turned away with a wet sniffle. Voice hoarse and slipping back into a laconic tone. "Sticks...I love you." A firm squeezing of arms, as Merida stepped briskly off the curb and pulled Chelsea along. "And even if you **were** right...I still wouldn't stay. Somebody's got it in for me. And I won't let them hurt anyone else **but** me." One hand brushed against a wet cheek, but Merida's voice didn't waver at all. "But I **never** shoulda done what I did with...Saffron. I don't even know **where** the fuckin' line was...but I crossed that thing a long time ago. At some point, I wasn't just...**humoring her.** I wanted to be with her...in every way."

Breathless and speechless, it was all Chelsea could do to keep up as Merida let go of her arm and walked even faster.

"That makes me a fuckin' pedophile. And I can't **change** anything about this fucked up sitch...but I **can **remove myself from it."

_It's not a good decision. It's a fucking scared shitless move...but it's the only fucking thing I can think of that'll **hurt fewer people.**_

By then, Chelsea's heart was hammering wildly, and when her phone buzzed, she cursed and nearly chucked it into traffic. Seconds later, her heartrate bumped up to all new levels of freak-out.

[Saffy - Sunday - 7:32 AM] _'I'm sorry. Can we meet sooner than 11? I think I know why somebody trashed the shop and I think they're after Merida. And I think it's my fault. Chel, I don't know what to do...but know Merida must be hurting. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I didn't mean for any of this to happen. I'm at the post office right now. I don't know where else to go...or what to do. I'm such a fuck-up. Please, please, can I see you soon?'_

"I need to go see someone." Having come to a dead stop in the middle of the sidewalk, Chelsea looked up, eyes wide with shock as her own words burned her ears. Spoken in such an everyday, commonplace manner, that she may as well have claimed she was _just going to the bathroom._

At that, Merida stopped, too, and turned around with one eyebrow arched. "Right...now?" Her eyes lidded in response to Chelsea's short, jerky nod, and Merida pursed her lips as she held her friend's uneasy gaze. Eyes drifting from a tense face, to rosy cheeks, down to a phone clasped tightly against an _Avenged Sevenfold_ shirt...and Merida's brow furrowed. Her shoulders drooped. Her lips trembled, and she forced a thick swallow as she pressed her lips into a thin line and looked up at the sky.

"I've got some more shit to take care of. Here. I'm jetting out on a Greyhound by noon and not one minute later." After a ragged sigh, another thick swallow, and a shuddering breath, Merida met Chelsea's eyes again...and nearly wilted under the stare. "Be at...be at the shop at ten, yeah? I'll, you know...hand over keys. Show you the shit you gotta know. As...as the owner." Coughing sharply, Merida rubbed at her nose...and whimpered hotly as she barreled forward and crashed right into Chelsea.

Gulping down dizzying breaths, Chelsea gasped and gripped the front of Merida's shirt with both hands. An angry plea. "You can stay. Just...just fucking **stay!** We can work this all out if you just fucking **stay **and…" She trailed off with a breathy squeak as Merida squeezed her tight and knocked the breath right out of her.

Tears pricked the corners of Merida's eyes again, but she stubbornly shook her head as she crushed Chelsea to her chest again. Another haggard cough, and with that, she pulled away and glared hard at her friend. Words stilted and heavy. "Meet me there...at ten. I'll have something...something special for you. Special for...for **everyone.** Ten o'clock, fucking just be there."

Terror flitted over Chelsea's face, and she reached out and snatched Merida by the collar just as the latter pulled away. A hoarse cry. "**Wait.**"

Turning away defiantly, Merida hunched over and hung her head. Her throat clenched, and her croaky reply was nearly stolen by the wind. "_Sticks...**please…**_"

Stubborn to the last, Chelsea released her hold on Merida...and prodded a finger gingerly against a wet cheek.

"Don't you want to see her again? At least say...goodbye?"

It wasn't a laugh, and it wasn't a cry. Even though the corners of Merida's lips turned up, and fresh tears streaked down her cheeks...it was something else. Something that bunched up her guts and blew through her body like a chilly blast of air. Left her raw and hollowed out and exposed. Sniffling unabashedly, Merida rubbed a forearm against a wet, crimson cheek, and nodded slowly.

"Of course I do. Don't want nothin' **more** than I want that. And that's...why I gotta fuckin' go."

With that, Merida turned around, squeezed Chelsea's shoulder one last time, and trudged back uptown towards _VFL._

* * *

That morning, Sarah urged Nick and Rapunzel to escape for a few hours, while she dealt with her visiting parents. When tired yet polite words didn't work, she resorted to vaguely threatening shakes of a nearby prosthetic.

"Do you need a **hand** getting your asses in gear? Trust me when I say my 'rents are gonna be on a level thirty freak-out. Hands...**hands!**"

Promising to send photos of any pieces of furniture before making a decision, Nick and Rapunzel beat feat out of the hospital.

They were **almost** quick enough to slip out without running into Sarah's parents...but a lengthy elevator wait foiled their plan. Half an hour later, while perusing the selection at _PJ's Sleep Emporium_, Rapunzel clapped her hands over her face and flopped onto a stack of blue mattresses.

"Well, that was kind of awkward."

Nick shrugged, pausing to have a seat on every mattress he passed by. A wry grin followed. "Why's that? Oh, you mean because even after four years they **still** want to adopt you?"

Rapunzel groaned, did a quick peek-around to ensure no employees were nearby, and chucked a black pillow at her friend. "You. Less embarrassing shit and more picking out awesome things." She cackled when the same black pillow plopped right on her face. Her cheeks were still rosy and framed with messy, blonde hair, when her phone buzzed.

_'Hey, Sensei. I know I promised my parents I wouldn't talk to you any more...but I think something's going on. Have you heard from Merida? Or...do you talk to her at all? I don't know, maybe I'm just being paranoid or something. Ugh. Sorry to bother. Hope your friend is recovering okay. ~Mels'_

Pursing her lips as Nick lobbed three more pillows on top of her, Rapunzel muttered unintelligibly and fumbled with her phone's keypad.

_What's going on back home? Maybe...maybe I'll shoot Merida a quick message. See if she needs any help fixing anything else up after the break-in. But first…_

_'Mels, hon, you do what you gotta do. If you need to tell me anything, you know you can always do that. I'll find out what's up with Merida, don't you worry...you just worry about **you.** Go for a walk in the woods. Even if **our** lessons are on pause, there's still plenty you can learn on your own in the meantime.'_

* * *

The Marriott was mostly empty, as the majority of con-goers had either stayed up all night or woke up early to attend the last-day door-opening event. Any late risers taking the elevator to the first floor were guaranteed to have the ride all to themselves.

Secretly pleased that she'd be going armor-less that final day, Anna leaned back against her robed sister and enjoyed the tickling of cloth against her bare legs, quite pleased she had brought along a pair of jean-shorts. Her cheeks were also growing increasingly crimson, however, as Elsa leaned over a shoulder and whispered amusedly.

"That's the little person and they're sitting on this...this **thing.** And it's going to...wait wait, I know! It's _Rocket Man_, right?

Anna grumbled and gave a harassed little pout. "Elsa, if this was **Sir Elton**, I'd have given him sparkles of royalty and gayness all over the place." She scrutinized the crude picture she had drawn on her phone and texted to Merida again. Above it was two other little pictures Anna had drawn and sent: an emaciated camel and a sad-faced clown.

At that, Elsa hummed in understanding, one hand closing over Anna's left shoulder while her chin rested against Anna's right. She pointed to the phone and arched an eyebrow. "But isn't that a moon. And that's a rocket? How is that not _Rocket Man_?"

Swallowing thickly, Anna fumbled to form a coherent thought, as warm breaths tickled her neck and Elsa's right hand slid over the front of her Toy Chica t-shirt. "Okay, see right here the smiley face? That means it's a sun. And...and this dude wants to _Go to the Sun_ because his sins against rock and roll are too...just too great...shit. **Elsa.**" Stuttering bashfully as lips pressed against her cheek, Anna squirmed and shuffled back against her sister.

Elsa bit back another laugh, before inching away as the elevator dropped below the second floor. Her eyes brightened when Anna turned around to face her. "Did the shop ever have a break-in before this?"

Lips pursed, Anna nodded and ducked her chin guiltily. "Sort of. Happened a couple weeks after I opened. I got used to thinking it was safe to run across the street and grab lunch really quick without locking the door." She stared down at her phone again as a rueful smile spread from cheek to cheek. "I come back one day and the register's empty and flipped over on the floor. That's why it used to stick all the time."

Nodding encouragingly, Elsa trailed a hand up and down Anna's right arm. "And that's when you...decided to hire help?"

Anna chuckled, cheeks pinking as the elevator rumbled to a stop on the first floor. "Yep. Lotta history in that old place." She leaned over to sneak in a quick embrace before the doors open...and gasped when Elsa pulled her close.

"I think I like you better without the armor."

Throat suddenly dry, Anna stole a greedy sniff before croaking. "Why's that?"

Hands sliding from Anna's back, over her shoulders, and right down her biceps...Elsa purred huskily.

"I get to feel your muscles."

Seconds later, both sisters exited the elevator with Anna still blushing and bringing up the rear.

Over in the main lobby, Mulan and Lynsey were lounging on a red velvet sofa. The former wore her leather warrior getup with skirt altered, and the latter wore her freshly cleaned track pants and _Tron_ t-shirt from the other day. Face brightening, Lynsey waved energetically and hollered. "Lazy sisters finally make the scene!"

Face aflame, Anna shrieked and dove behind a black recliner.


	138. Chapter 138

Shortly after ten o'clock, Merida and Chelsea made their way back to _VFL..._and arrived from opposite directions on Browning Street. Mere minutes later, a small crowd had gathered in front of the door...and despite having worked there for three years, Merida still boggled at how quickly word spread in the underground music scene she was a part of.

"Come back tomorrow damnit, I'm feeding the rats today!" It didn't stop her from scaring off the small group of customers, most of whom were regulars. Merida made sure to keep her head poked out of the door until the bystanders were all out of sight...and despite the sunlight warming her face again, she couldn't help but shiver.

_Once I'm gone, things will be safe again. I'll take out a fuckin' ad in the Chronicle to let the world know I'm gone...and then **everybody** will know._

* * *

Three years earlier, on a cold day in November, the San Francisco Police Department received seventeen noise violation calls...in one hour.

Wild-eyed and still in her pajamas, Anna burst into _VFL_, and instantly clapped her hands over her ears. Opened cardboard boxes were scattered all over the store, and she nearly tripped five times while trying to navigate her way to the back. She hollered bemusedly. "TURN IT OFF!"

Still fiddling with the old-time record player as _Katrina and the Waves_ blared and crackled over the speakers, Merida turned, grinned glibly, and batted a hand. "IT WON'T GO ANY LOUDER!"

After yanking out the power plug to the shop's speaker system, Anna turned back around, and blanched as a uniformed officer stood by the front door. Arms folded and clearly unamused. Slinking back to have a word with him, Anna clapped Hiccup on the shoulder, and popped off one side of his headphones just enough for some warm encouragement. "Employee of the day goes to you, my good sir."

Clearly still bashful and concerned with making a good impression, Hiccup just gave a little shrug, smiled impishly, and continued sweeping up.

When she passed by Merida, it was all Anna could do to keep herself from grasping her new friend's collar and throttling her soundly. "Way to **not cause trouble** your first day opening."

Merida rolled her eyes and blew a raspberry, then grinned confidently. A hard slap against Anna's back. "Gotta get the **word** out on this place, chickie! Plus you've got an innocent-as-fuck face that **any** cop would forgive."

True to her later promise, Merida never broke any sound ordinances again...and that day, the shop made three times as many sales as in any day prior.

* * *

_I done okay here. It all went by fast...so fuckin' fast._

Swallowing thickly, Merida rapped a finger against the bell hanging over the front door. The tinkle made her ears burn, and when she looked up again, her throat went dry. There hung the same brooch she had gotten from Saffron over Christmas.

Standing on her tip-toes, Merida was just able to brush it with an outstretched hand. It flitted from side to side, and she didn't look away until her face began to grow warm again.

_Leave it here. Maybe it'll bring luck to...somebody._

Seated at the same squeaky stool behind the counter that she had watched Merida spin around on for almost a year, Chelsea held up the silver and indigo lanyard she had been given...and stared. Inscribed in the fabric was the band name _Blue Cheer_, on the end of which was hooked a simple, silver ring that held four keys.

Satisfied she had committed to memory the function of each key, Chelsea draped the lanyard around her neck and stared down into the glass display case. She rapped a finger against it, eyes narrowing and then flitting over to Merida, who had just shut the front door again.

"You forgot to take out _God Save the Queen_."

Merida had paused, fingers brushing against the door lock while she let her forehead press against the newly installed glass. She chuckled dryly, then swallowed thickly as emotion threatened to swamp her voice. "I didn't forget nothin'."

Thumbing through her new set of keys, Chelsea singled out a small, brass key with a circular top. It slid right into the lock at the far end of the display case, and despite the dull _click_ sending a pang of sadness through her gut, she still mustered a knowing grin. "Anna's old girlfriend was just giving albums away. If I remember right, you saved this Sex Pistols gem from becoming some clueless shmoe's beer can coaster."

One hand brushed along the stacks of CDs and records in the _soul_ section as Merida slowly made her way through the shop. With each section she passed, her throat clenched a bit more, and even as she spoke, her mind thumbed through a thousand vibrant memories. "And I know you'll find it a home with somebody who appreciates quality shit. And don't take less than two k, or you'll be getting robbed."

The display case was filled with two stacks of records, each several inches deep. From the stacks, Chelsea began to methodically draw out specific albums, and placed them on an ever-growing pile. "Oh hey, we got _Tommy_ here, too. I don't think **anyone's** gonna buy that. Not around here, anyway."

Purposefully ignoring her friend, Merida made her way to the back of the shop. On the back table sat a large cardboard box, both taped up and bound with twine. She fumbled around in the drawer below for a pocket knife, and her ears pinked as the list of albums grew and grew.

"_White Light White Heat, In a Silent Way, _and let's see...oh hot damn, _Surrealistic Pillow_?!" Chelsea let out a raspy chuckle, fingertips coated with dust as she slowly turned the pink-bordered Jefferson Airplane album around in her hands. "If it wouldn't drop the value, I'd masturbate with this glorious fucker. But no, no...you're going on a trip, too."

With a grunt, Merida managed to yank the blue-handled box cutter through the thick strands of twine. Up went the flaps of the cardboard box, and her cheeks pinked at the handful of sizable packages tucked inside. "Sticks, I think you're missing something really fuckin' basic about running a business. When you give away your good shit...you ain't making money."

Defiant to the very last, Chelsea ignored her friend and selected several more albums from the display case. Satisfied with her thick stack, she shot a quick glance to the back of the store to make sure Merida was still otherwise occupied.

The zipper on the backpack was unusually loud and coarse. No sooner did Merida lift out the last of five packages from the recently arrived box, then she slapped her hands against the table and looked up. Her voice was thick and her throat stung. "Don't put that shit in my bag."

Having just managed to wedge all seven albums in between a clump of clothing, Chelsea smiled sadly, and closed the display case before giving her new keychain a good shake. "I **am** the owner now, right? I can do what I want with 'em."

Grumbling hotly, Merida scooped up the largest of the packages and held it to her chest. "When I get to where I'm going…" She trailed off with a tearful croak, hung her head, and rocked the package from side to side. _Don't lose it now. Don't...just don't._ With that, Merida blinked away tears and whirled around, a challenging sneer on her lips. "I'll just mail them right back. With no fuckin' return address."

Chelsea couldn't hold back the watery croak that slipped out, and she wrapped her arms around Merida's backpack while resting her chin atop it. Eyes flicked down to the floor. Even though her voice was small and shaky, it carried across the room.

"If I get these back...they're going to the bottom of the fuckin' bay in a bag with a twenty pound bowling ball."

_When you get where you're going, and until you get back on your feet...sell them._

Mouth dry, Merida could do little more than nod. All at once, looking at Chelsea was entirely too hard, and Merida's eyes darted around for anything else she could latch onto.

_My posters._

_ Those old, funky Christmas lights...up all year long._

_ Frankentree that we never bothered to take down._

_ Our speakers from LaLaFest._

_ The hells-bell I screwed in at the top of the front door._

_ The front door…_

Standing outside in plaid pajama pants and a _Beastie Boys_ t-shirt, Saffron mashed her hands and face against the glass...and stared. Speechless, gasping for breath, and weeping.

Merida's throat clenched horribly, and her eyes burned as she quickly looked right down at the floor. Chest heaving and her package feeling as though it weighed a hundred pounds.

_I couldn't just disappear without a word...could I?_

Merida didn't even have to see Chelsea slip by, words hushed and not at all accusative as she held the package tighter. Exhausted and resigned. "What did you tell her?"

Sliding a hand over her friend's right shoulder, Chelsea squeezed and sniffled. "Everything. I...told her everything."

Out of all the emotions Merida had prepared herself for...overwhelming relief had not been one. Her whole body went slack, and she finally mustered the courage to look up again.

"Thank you for that."

* * *

While everybody else attended a panel on _Comic-con History_, Anna broke away and made a beeline for the vendor hall. Half an hour of walking with the familiar weight of her packed bag had shaken out any remaining soreness, and her steps were light and springy as she adjusted to life **not** covered in seventy pounds of armor.

Every so often, she slipped a hand into her left pocket to ensure she hadn't lost the stack of vendor credit slips Vira gave her the night before. Elsa's pre-parting words also stuck with Anna, and she chuckled knowingly.

_'Get yourself something nice! I mean, I guess you don't want me to come because...because...just get yourself something, would you?!'_

Daggers and scythes and staves all caught Anna's eye; some carved from oak and maple with intricate designs and others cast-iron with jewels inlaid throughout. Rings and necklaces and circlets of brass, gold, and silver twinkled, many of which had been marked down for the last day's sales. Elbow to elbow with other con-goers, many of whom were still dressed up, Anna couldn't help but bask in her relative anonymity.

_It was pretty cool to get all that attention...but it's nice just to be part of the crowd, too._

Anna was so enamored with a set of silver-handed, ruby inlaid daggers, that she didn't feel her phone buzzing from the small, rear pouch on her backpack.

_'Morning, love. Did you hear from Merida lately? I'm asking cuz Melanie asked **me**, and she thinks there's something weird going on back home. I don't know. Anyway, me and Nick are out doing a little furniture shopping. Sar's doing better today. Anxious to hear about your trip...anything you might care to share :) ~P'_

* * *

_She hasn't slept. Then again, I haven't slept._

_ But she...she hasn't slept._

_ Will she sleep better when she leaves?_

_ When she gets to wherever she's going...will she be able to rest her poor head?_

_ Her...pretty head?_

_ Will she sleep as good as she did at LaLaFest? When it was just her and me in the van…_

_ And I cleaned her up…_

_ And I wrapped her up good…_

_ And I held her._

_ I never should have come in here last year._

_ I should just go now._

_ Turn around._

_ Just walk away. Run and run and run before I fuck up her life any more because I just can't…_

A thousand thoughts racing through Saffron's head...each one slammed to a halt by a dull, metallic click. She let out another strangled sob, sniffled, and jerked her head back up just in time to see Merida back away from the front door.

The unlocked front door.

* * *

Three minutes of staring and fidgeting and puffy cheeks and teary-eyes drifting up and down. The weight of which threatened to send Merida crashing to the floor. She squeezed the package in her arms tighter, knees buckling and vision spinning as she stared down at her sneakers. She barely recognized her own warbly voice.

"Please. _Please…_"

A moment later, Merida nearly toppled backwards as the front door bell jangled sharply. Staggering, she gasped and reached out to grasp the nearby endcap. Several Richard Pryor albums clattered onto the floor, but Merida failed to hear even that over the dizzy ringing in her ears.

In marched Saffron, disheveled hair flopping this way and that as she wrapped her arms around her belly and stalked right past Merida. Without so much as a cursory glance, but leaving a trail of sniffles and ragged breaths in her wake, Saffron marched right up to the sales counter...and dropped to her knees. An exhausted huff.

"I've got something for you. You're...you're gonna take it with you."

Merida couldn't budge one inch; feet rooted to the floor and ears still burning as the jangle of the door bell exploded over and over again in her head.

Fumbling her shaky hands along the bottom, wooden panel of the sales counter, Saffron gulped hotly and began to rap the heel of her right hand against a narrow split in the wood. Twice. A third time. Voice tremulous as she finally swallowed the lump in her throat...and spoke up over her repeated strikes.

"I don't care what you think."

**_*WHACK*_**

"You aren't a pedophile."

**_*WHACK*_**

"You just **aren't.**"

**_*WHACK*_**

"Know how **I** know that?"

**_*WHACK*_**

Voice distant, Merida croaked out dizzily. "Tell me." Tears pricked the corners of her eyes as flashes of hot and cold rolled through her body. A wet cough. "Tell me...Beanie." Eyes drooped.

_We forgot to clean up some glass._

With one final smack, the lower wooden panel popped right off, revealing a blue lockbox inside the counter. Gritting her teeth and blinking away hot tears, Saffron whirled around and cried out.

"Because you only love **me!** **Just me...and nobody else!**" Her vision blurred, and she stumbled forward a few steps, drawing out a folded piece of paper and crumpling it in a quivering fist. "You only want to be with **me!**" Saffron wailed angrily and hurled the ball across the room, where it slapped against Merida's bowed back and tumbled to the floor. "Not because I'm a...a fucking **child.**" Head hung and chest heaving with weepy, rattling breaths, Saffron slammed her eyes shut and dragged a forearm over her face. "But because I'm **me.**"

Bright curls hung down over Merida's face; drained of color and dotted with sweat. Eyes lidded and staggering, she forced out a heartbroken croak. "You know...you're so right." Teeth clenched as she held onto the package with all of her might. "I just love you." Wheezy, rattling breaths and dilated eyes flicking up. A wistful, trembling smile.

"Just...you."

Outside, a grey sedan peeled out and shot down the road.

The package Merida had been holding dropped to the floor as her arms swung limply by her sides. A splotch of crimson surrounding a tiny hole.

Mouth agape, Saffron struggled to force shallow, stilted breaths as her eyes flicked from Merida, to the box, to the front door, and down at the bits of freshly broken glass littering the floor. And finally...to the woozy voice that knocked her right in the gut and streaked terror across her face.

"You okay, Beanie?"

With a breathy grunt, Merida slumped on top of the blood-smeared package.

Heart thudding wildly, Saffron screamed.

* * *

The last day of June saw unseasonably cool weather move into San Francisco. Early morning scattered showers quickly gave way to steady rain and occasional, distant thunder.

It took Merida until nine o'clock to fully wake up, as she had shown up only an hour earlier to open the shop...and wearing her yellow and black plaid Def Leppard pajamas.

By ten o'clock, she was dozing again, cheek resting against a bunched-up, red hoodie on the sales counter.

A half hour later saw the day's grand total of customers reach zero. With a thumb gently brushing against the four-key lanyard around her neck, Merida's eyelids drooped as her eyes followed water droplets racing down the glass door panes. Imagining her warm apartment and her pillow-flooded bed had her right on the edge of closing up the shop for the day.

_Ain't no reason to burn the electricity here. Ain't no reason...not one reason..._

Ten minutes later, an oversized, rumpled yellow poncho dripped water onto the floor from its hanger along the back wall. Wet boot-prints trailed from the front door, to the stockroom, up to the sales counter, and finally to the display area by the front window and the red bean-bag chair that sat there. Now filled by Saffron, who plucked away at an old _Taylor Big Baby_ acoustic guitar and tapped the toes of her black boots together over and over again.

_'You were getting ready to leave? Well, yeah I guess I should've figured nobody wants to futz around in the rain and...'_

_ 'You still want to go? I mean, I can…'_

_ 'Well, remember those buskers we met later that night at Pride?'_

_ 'I bought this nifty old Taylor from them and…'_

_'But I only know, like, five notes…'_

Those five notes seemed to be enough for Merida, who had waved her friend over to the bean-bag chair...before settling back against the counter to listen. Plucked notes, stilted and muddy at first as Saffron narrowed her eyes and chewed on her tongue.

It didn't take long for her to fall into a comfortable rhythm with the raindrops drumming against the window.

All of a sudden, Merida shivered, and couldn't help but wish she had several blankets to wrap herself in. Blushing lightly, she traced a finger over the glass-topped display case and let her eyes fall shut. "Smooth tune, there."

Chuckling self consciously, Saffron pressed her left boot down against the top of her right, and gulped as she flubbed a note for the first time. "Wrapped it maybe five times just to get it here. Think I'll just...let it stay here." She cringed a moment later, then shuffled back against the scrunchy seat until her purple track pants rustled against the shiny, red fabric cover. Off came both wet boots, each landing with a _squelch_ at the far end of the display area.

_Yes, O sentient Taylor guitar, I deem it permissible for you to remain in this holy place._

Undeterred, Merida shrugged and whistled along with the fretwork for almost half a minute. Slipping her hand through the air, she grinned encouragingly. "You pick stuff up pretty quick. Instruments, I mean. How smart **are** you?"

Cheeks pinking, Saffron wriggled down in the bean-bag chair, and very nearly managed to draw the guitar right up in front of her face. A shy mumble as she flubbed three notes in a row. "I've got some game...not. Ha." Eyes downcast with focus and efforts redoubled, Saffron quickly fell back into her own playing.

Saffron **heard** the crunchier twang of Merida's dark mahogany Little Martin guitar several minutes later, looked up, and nearly fell out of the chair and off of the display area. "Yeh!"

Pleased at having managed to sneak all the way from the sales counter to the front of the store with guitar in hand without being caught, Merida grinned and took a seat on the wooden platform. Calloused fingertips plucked out identical notes, easily falling into the simple, repeated tune. "Let's see that game, Beanie."

Minutes bled into an hour, and a second after that, as guitar notes and raindrops and shy glances mingled. It took three whole hours for their glances to meet, and it was Merida who then squeaked bashfully, before looking down in the blink of an eye.

Right then, she saw red-tipped fingertips, and promptly freaked out.

"Saf your fuckin' fingers are a wreck **oh my god** your parents are gonna kill me!"

At that, Saffron stared dumbly at her hands. Hours of finger-plucking had the tips rosy and flecked with a pinprick of blood here and there. A moment later, though, she barked out a dizzying laugh and reached out with hands groping. "Rargh! Bloody fingers!"

Flipping her guitar over by the window, Merida paled and clambered over. She pinched both of Saffron's wrists, cringed, and managed a weak chuckle. "Okay I gotta get you, like, fifteen bandaids. Don't go nowhere. Stay right here...shit, don't that hurt?"

Blushing again, Saffron quickly pursed her lips and shook her head. She tucked her chin against her collar and stared dumbly at the way her hands had gone completely limp.

_Stay right here._

* * *

_The 101 is slammed, so I jet on over to Mission Street and crank up the sirens to maximum volume. A few seconds of threading through light traffic, and the shimmy I felt the other day from the ambulance frame is gone. I let out a little sigh, swerve onto 10th Street, and snatch up my black intercom hand-unit just as my partner's gruff voice pipes up from the back._

"BP one thirty two over eighty six. Pulse one three four. Four thirty out."

_I nod and radio in that same information. I do my best not to overhear too much of the phone conversation my ride-along is having. Her hands were bloody from applying pressure to the GSW until I was on-scene, and it looks like she wrapped the towels I gave her right around her hands...which are still shaking. I try not to listen, but the agitation in her tearful voice is apparent._

"She was shot."

"How do I...because I was** there!**"

"No."

"**No we aren't gonna talk about that-**just put him on."

"Oh...daddy. I'm...I'm scared…"

"I'm...riding along. Up front. I can...I can just see her...a little bit."

"...I'm gonna go. Daddy...**I don't…**"

_Seconds later, she cradles her phone in her towel-wrapped hands. She doesn't look at me, but I know she's talking to me...and I know why._

"I'm...just seventeen. I'm...really really sorry I lied."

_I tell her not to worry about it. The hospital is two minutes away and her friend will be alright; we'll see to that. A few muttered words over the intercom and back to my partner, after which the divider slides down. Over the muffled din of the sirens, a woozy, croaking voice flutters through the cabin._

_ "M'sorry, Beanie. Just...just wanna stay…"_

_My ride-along, who I can't help but think of as Beanie now, gasps and struggles against her seat belt until she is able to turn around just enough to peek through the divider. The towels fall away from her hands and her phone clatters onto the floor as she holds one trembling hand up against the divider and waves jerkily._

"Y-yeah. I'm not...**not** leaving you…"

_My ears burn as I hear the tell-tale erratic beeping of the vitals monitor. Despite the frantic beeping, the voice from the back is almost...relaxed._

"_Muh...Beanie…_"

_The emergency bay lot is blessedly empty and ready for our arrival. A good thing, too, because maybe any second now…_

_ One long, piercing beep. Bawling and thrashing and shrieking._

"Merida! **Merida!**"

_Time to move fast as fuck._

* * *

A simple act of vandalism was something Mako could tolerate overlooking, insofar as closing down the scene as a crime-related area for further investigation. A few bricks through windows, as well as the testimony of two shop employees, had been enough to convince him to leave his crime scene tape in his police cruiser.

A gunshot wound, however, was a different story altogether, and Mako nodded awkwardly as he helped a clearly shell-shocked Chelsea step around the broken glass and blood-stained floor. One hand was hooked loosely around his scarf for balance, but he didn't say anything about that. "There's a good bet these are connected. You, ah...y'know, maybe you should just get back to me when you're...you know."

The overcast morning had given way to bright, warm sunshine, and Chelsea fumbled for words as the warmth on her skin befuddled her. "Um...yeah. Good call. I mean...you know...thanks." Still staggering, she tugged on the red scarf one more time, and mustered a queasy half-smile. "Fucking...I don't even know."

_Not quite true._

Offering a sympathetic smile in return with brow furrowed, Mako helped ease Chelsea down against the brick footing running along the front of the store. He knelt down in front of her, flipped through a small, green notebook one last time, and ran a hand through his messy, black hair. "Your friend should be at the hospital by now. I'm...I'm sure she'll be fine. I can give you a ride there...if you want?"

At that, Chelsea let out an exhausted sigh and dropped her head into her hands. "No...I think I might barf if I was **mobile** right now." Palms slid up over her face, fingers raked through loose, brown hair, and only then did Chelsea notice they were still shaking. She managed a tremulous croak. "I need to call...everyone. Like...I don't even **know** her parents."

_I can't think. Can't even...I just have to see her. I...I need that...**now.**_

Moments later, she half-heartedly took up Mako on the offer for a ride. Face pressed against the passenger-side window of the cruiser, Chelsea took deep, shuddering breaths...and couldn't shut her eyes. Memories of the last half hour replayed over and over and over again at frightening speed.

_Saf was just...shocked. Hysterical. Hands buried in a towel and pressed against a bloody spot...fucking hell, did I give her that towel?_

_ Was it clean?_

_ Merida, just sweating and mumbling and...oh **fuck**, no, no, think of something else. Anything...**anything** else…_

Chelsea only realized she had begun to weep softly, when Mako slipped a hand over her left shoulder and squeezed. Then and only then did the full weight of the incident wash over her...and the shop blurred in the distance as tears filled her vision.

_Didn't I do something? Something that...could help? If I could just slow my fucking brain down I could just...just **think and remember…**_

A minute later, Chelsea's phone buzzed, and she gulped hotly...clearly hesitant to even look. When she did, a stunned silence blew away her tears. Her phone dropped to the floor of the cruiser, but the notification knocked the breath right out of her.

_I...I **did** do something._

_ [Amcrest ProHD 1080P WiFi Camera: 0800 - 1100 uploaded as 101816_ 4]_

* * *

With fifteen minutes until showtime, the _Steampunk in Film_ panel was jam-packed. There wasn't a single open seat in the auditorium, and con-goers dressed up and plainclothes alike lined the walls.

Seated between her sister's legs in the very last row, Elsa blushed and fidgeted with her golden sash and tucked her chin against her collar. Unintelligible mumbles were the most she could offer...and Anna swelled with affectionate amusement. "Elsa, if you really aren't comfortable, I'll stand up and you can sit here." Hands resting along the fringes of the blue robe, Anna leaned back in her seat and let her itchy fingertips brush against the fabric.

A slight shake of Elsa's head as she shot a shy glance back. "No no, I just...thought you might be sore. After wearing that armor. And now I'm...squishing you."

Cheeks pinking, Anna barely managed to restrain herself from mashing her lips against Elsa's back. She drummed her fingers against her sister's hips waist, then shivered at the way Elsa shivered. "I'm fine with where you are. Are...are you fine?"

Elsa hummed lightly, flipped off her pointy hat, and leaned back until her cheek brushed against Anna's. "Almost...fine." Hands trailed down, slid over Anna's, and drew then both around Elsa's sash. "That's...better."

Anna blushed hotly and couldn't help shooting quick glances to her left and right. She visibly slouched upon realizing nobody was looking and they were the center of each others' attention only.

"So why are you jazzed for this panel?"

Elsa barely had time to process her sister's lowly muttered question, before Mulan's voice rang out from across the room.

"Elsa? Anna? Are you here?!"

With a bashful squeal, Elsa flopped onto the floor...but Anna wasn't fooled. From across the room, she could see it in her friend's wide eyes and tensed jaw.

_Something happened...somewhere._

* * *

"Merida."

_Yeah what._

"Merida? Can you hear me?"

**_And_**_ I can smell the honey mustard from that stank-ass wings place._

"My name is Dr. Keller. Squeeze my hand if you can hear me."

_Yeah, okay, sure...just let me first find it in this dark as shit room._

"You were...shot. The bullet pierced your right lung. We took care of the ensuing pneumothorax... "

_Nemo Thor Axe? What the hell, dude you're breaking up there._

"...bullet was stopped against your Th3 and Th4 vertebrae. Our specialist removed it…"

_What if I wanted to keep it? That shit would be way berserker._

"...can't determine the extent of the damage until…"

"...out of critical care…"

"...recovery ward…"

"...a popular young lady…"

_Fuckin' literally, dude, just jam a screwdriver in that shit and wiggle it around. Can I squeeze? Can I...just flip somebody off?_

_And now everything's vibrating...fan-fucking-tastic._

_ Am I just a brain now? Where's my Pinky?_

_ Ha...ahh, shit. Everything smells like Lysol. What hospital am I in, anyway?_

"...I mean you should've seen it…"

_Lynsey?! Aw hell...look, I'm sorry about that shit I may or may not have said before. You ain't a Wal-mart person. Alright, uh, so maybe you **are**, but that don't mean you aren't…_

"...ah shit, there goes the ice. Did...did you just twitch?!"

_CUNTBOXING KANGAROOS THAT WAS SOME COLD SHIT WHAT THE...oh. Guess I ain't just a brain, at least._

"...hysterical…"

"...let visitors in…"

"...put down as your next of kin…"

_Lyns, you gotta stop getting smashed at work, girl. Wait wait wait...who the heck did I even **put down** as my next kin?_

_ I don't really care who comes in. I just...wanna hear more. I mean, seeing shit **some day** would be fuckin' fabulous, but…_

**_...fuck my life that shit hurts._**

"Oh...oh, shit. Uh...Lynsey? Merida's...she's growling?"

_Oh...that's right. With mom and my brothers still in New Jersey, I made Hic my next of kin._

_Fuck me. Dude, I'm sorry to put you through this. What time is it, even? You aren't skipping out on your new gig to take care of my shit, right?_

"That would be post-op stuff wearing off. She's still unconscious, but showing **any** hint of pain is usually a good sign…"

_Fuck good signs Lyns, there's a devil's butthole poker running up my legs!_

"...relax, Red…"

_Nicknames...don't even. Ain't nobody allowed to even use nicknames for me._

"...the good stuff…"

_Not nobody. Unless yer Mom, chickie, or...Saf. I just...oh shit that's warm all-the-fuck-over and why's my stomach doin' weird crap now like…_

"...shit shit shit, move! Emesis, must be an allergy to morphine…"

_I'm drowning?! HOW THE FUCK CAN I DROWN I'M IN A FUCKIN' HOSPITAL BED LIKE…_

"...neato, better put this on her chart. Morphine Allergy. Yo, junior nurse-whose-name-I-forget, c'mere and mop up this puke sitch while I score something that hopefully **won't** make Merida barf...again…"

_Lyns I fuckin' swear I will brain all over you. Upchuck. Brains. Uhh...whoops, now I'm floating away. God damnit, somebody grab me and tie me down._

"Okay, Mer."

_Oh...Hic again. That your hand?_

"Your mom's flying in tomorrow."

_Aw. She's...she hates flying._

"I'm...I'm just gonna let everyone who wants to see you, see you."

_Please just...keep holding it like that? I...I don't wanna…_

"I got your back. You know that...right?"

_You don't gotta say that._

"I...oh god damnit. Visiting hours are over. Everyone's gonna be super-pissed at me for...for taking up this time tonight…"

_Don't go? Um...please?_

"We...we love you, Mer. I know you're a lot tougher that this. You'll...you'll beat it."

_Why can't I just fuckin' squeeze my hand?! Don't go! I'm...I…_

"You'll have tons of company. Get some sleep. Uh, I mean...fuck. G'night."

_...don't wanna be alone._

* * *

_It was a Subaru. Grey and boxy and the only reason I didn't fucking skip town._

_Pop. Didn't even feel it._

Tick tock. Tick tock.

_Grey like Bobby Sloan's Subaru...that's some fucked up shit._

Beep. Beep. Beep.

_Bobby and his pop's '85 Subaru Brat. Bobby after track practice. What would ol' Bobbers say if he saw me now?_

"Hey...Merida? My shift is over. Just...just dropped by to tell you that when you wake up...**when** you wake up...and can blow this joint? I'm buying you a drink."

_Aw, shaddap Lyns. If I could blink I might be gettin' all misty-eyed._

"Anyway, expect a ton of visitors today. I, uh...well, I'm sure you...didn't want to leave..."

_Uh, right, now where was I?_

Tick tock beep.

_Oh yeah, me and Bobbers after school._

_ Whatchu up to these days, Merida?_

_ Waiting around for some high-schooler to become legal?_

_ Neat._

_ He'd probably say it that way, too. **Neato**._

Muffled voices.

_Maybe it's the cops. If word got out, like...like it must have…_

_ About me…_

Click, whir, whoosh.

_About...about...ah fuck there's the painkiller again._

_ Wish someone would...would hurry up...an' visit…_

_ ...don't wanna be alone no more._

* * *

_Oh thank fucky ducky the shit's wearing off again. I'm just gonna try real hard not to make **any** faces when there's pain...I mean, if I still have a face._

_ Face?_

_ Face is warm...is that...the sun?_

_ Just so nice and warm...an' tingly. Like the sun...but way better._

Exhausted and far-off. Tears prodding the edge of each word.

"Told you...I wouldn't leave."

_Beanie?_

"But they...they had to keep moving you from room to room. Running around...like things just kept going wrong?"

_Oh...oh, Saf. I don't...it sounds like you...you need more sleep…_

"And this never would've...if...if I hadn't…"

_Don't you fucking dare blame yourself._

"And I know the more I...wait...wait, are you…"

_Please, **please** don't cry._

"Grumpy face? Can you...hear me?"

_Fuckin' DIO's Killing the Dragon as my witness, I can hear you! My grumpy face says that, then go, grumpy-face!_

"Oh...wait, you...of course it's hurting. Oh...**Meri**…"

_Wait Saf, no, I **swear** it ain't that bad just don't touch the…_

Click. Click.

"Is it on a timer? Well, you can't press the button yourself...so here you go."

_Shit-fuck no no no no...don't...don't get all cloudy again…_

"Everyone's coming today to visit. Everyone...misses you...so much…"

_I shouldn't be here. With you...or anything._

"...Uncle Hic...your mom...tonight…"

_Don't...float...away. Stay here...**here**..._

"...don't tell...snuck a brush in...fix you up...little bit…"

_Could I...talk...yer parents...apologize. Just...just want…_

_ Fingers. Warm. Fuzzy._

"...come away with me...in the night…"

_You could always...always...make anything sound good._

_ Even...fuckin'...Norah Jones…_

* * *

Black Veil Bride assaulting all the senses. Sunlight flooding in and kissing freckles.

_The Limp! I fuckin' counter with Limp! Oh, who's...who's here, now?_

"Fucking hell."

_Aw...chickie…_

"You **know**, if you were jammed up somehow...you can **always** come to me."

_Don't do that._

"Chelsea's keeping stuff from me. And Saffron...she is, too. But I saw your bag. **Your bag.**"

_I could tell you. I...couldn't…_

"Shit, I'm...I'm sorry. I didn't want to get into...**so**, was this what it was like...for you?"

_Just watching? Watching and trying to hold it together and begging you to wake the fuck up?_

"I...I don't tell you everything going on...with me…"

_I know, chickie...and that's...okay…_

"But if there's a chance...even a **little** chance...you could be happy with someone? And you don't face that?"

_Shoulda known. My...my fuckin' stubborn-ass friends…_

"You need to wake up."

_And just fuckin' deal with everything I tried to leave behind...yeah._

"And...and accept...the wholesale ass-beating I'm...I'm gonna…"

_Your hand's so warm. I...I **wanna** squeeze back…_

"And I...oh fuck, is that her parents?"

_Her...**what?**_

"Shit. I...**shit.**"

Click, whir, whoosh.

_God damnit not the pain-shit again, not now, what's going on out there just...just let me wake up and...and…_

_ ...and I'll...just face it…_

* * *

"...please…"

_Please._

"...just...wake up…"

_Please please._

"So much...need...say…"

_Everything._

"...janitor...heard...ill...mentally…"

_...what?_

Wet, croaky voice growing louder and clearer by the second.

"Mom and dad...talk...apologize...didn't fucking know…"

**_Let me speak just let me open my mouth…_**

"...nothing...**nothing**...makes this...better…"

**_Open, fucking eyes, just open and I swear to the bloody fucking VFL records probably still on the floor at the shop…_**

"...but I wanna be here for you. However...in **whatever** way…"

**_LET ME TRY. PLEASE JUST LET ME TRY._**

"...wanna share this with you and...what you want. What **you** want…"

_...and what you want._

Dry lips parted. A hoarse rasp, then a second, as eyelids fluttered and head inclined back slightly. Blurry sunlight and a throbbing headache and a wretched taste coating the back of her throat...Merida awoke. Tears already pricked the corners of her eyes, and she grumbled and made a feeble attempt to turn her face away from the blinding sunlight pouring into the recovery room.

"...want…"

Gobsmacked and clutching white bed sheets as though she feared falling off her chair at any moment, Saffron's face screwed up, and she leaned in with eyes wide and breathy sobs trickling from her throat.

Eyes slamming shut, Merida swallowed thickly, mashed her right cheek against her heavily starched pillow, and croaked hotly.

"...**rock**…"

With that, Saffron cried out and collapsed on Merida's chest, hands grasping and shoulders twitching with dizzying sobs. "You got it." She mashed her face against Merida's collar, hiccuped pitifully, and bawled herself hoarse amid hushed assurances.

"**You got it. **You got it you got it you got it."

Seconds later, a mob rushed into the recovery room.

* * *

It was nearly eight o'clock by the time Anna made it back to the apartment Tuesday night. Fourteen hours of non-stop action had kept her from actually processing how much she had done that day, but that ended the moment she stepped off of the elevator on the third floor. One by one, each task that day came back and piled into her already heavy backpack.

_Early breakfast with Ramona. Next time, she'd better let **me** pay._

_ Checking on Merida at the hospital._

_ Choir class...and poor Saf looked absolutely beat. I didn't even say a word when she spent her whole independent study time face-down and snoring in my old conducting book._

_ Extra hour delivering packages today...and **three** were on Browning Street. Hard to ride past the shop all those times._

_ Didn't even get to the gym until after six. My head definitely wasn't in mitt-work...this little baby was all **my** fault. Heh heh...owie._

The light purple splotch under Anna's right eye was warm to the touch, and she chuckled weakly as the stinging soreness flitted down through her jaw. She paused by the front door, one hand on the knob, and did her best to focus up.

_See if I can't sneak up to the bathroom before Elsa sees._

Despite doing her best to tip-toe through the living room with as much stealth as a fifty pound bag would allow, Anna only made it halfway...before Miles Davis and Motoko rolled out from the entertainment stand and yowled accusatively.

"Shit!"

Biting back a yelp, Anna scooped up a bead-filled mouse toy and lobbed it into the guest room. She relaxed a bit when the cats immediately gave chase, but no sooner did she turn and put a hand on the staircase bannister...then Elsa. Anna hopped and let out a guilty little squeak.

_Busted!_

"Oh, good. It's late and I was…" Hefting a laundry basket loaded with folded kitchen towels, Elsa's eyes sparkled, and she chuckled knowingly. "Were you trying to...be stealthy?"

Anna chuckled self consciously, scratched her face, and immediately bit down on her tongue to keep from grumbling in pain. "Ha...hey, **hey**, love. Is those...are **that**...uh...new shorts?" She awkwardly cupped her right hand against her face and tilted her head. Eyes flicked down briefly, and cheeks reddened.

_Legs. Flawless legs. I had a hand there only three days ago..._

Elsa wasn't fooled for a second, though. Brow furrowed and lips pursed as she tucked the laundry hamper under one arm and brushed a hand over Anna's. The wince Elsa got in return was all the evidence she needed.

"Anna **what happened to you?!**"

* * *

"You promise me this won't be a regular thing?"

The marble countertop on the bathroom sink chilled Anna's bare legs, and she wilted a little under her sister's scrutinizing stare. The pain was all but gone as Elsa slathered the faint bruise with aloe vera. Toying with the white drawstring on Elsa's high-waisted, purple cloth shorts, Anna nodded again and looked up innocently. "One time thing. Promise. I'm actually getting pretty decent at holding mitts." Eyes flicked down and to one side, even as fingers tickled the underside of her chin. "Got distracted. Thinking about...Merida, this morning."

Elsa hummed, gave the bruised cheek one last swipe, and pressed a kiss to Anna's forehead. "You went over there pretty early this morning. How is she?" Elsa didn't wait for a reply, instead taking Anna by the hand and leading her over to the bed. Clasping Anna's right hand between the both of hers, Elsa brushed fingertips against faint scars and waited.

At length, Anna's shoulders slumped, and she leaned right into Elsa's embrace with a heavy sigh. "She's awake, so that's something. The...the doctor thinks there might be some complications with...with walking?" A light shake of the head, after which Anna swallowed thickly and licked her lips. "They don't think it'll be really **bad...**I guess it's too early to tell yet."

Pressing a kiss to her sister's scalp, Elsa ran her hands up and down Anna's bare arm and rocked her gently. "Merida's...tough. And she's got a lot of good friends looking out for her."

At that, Anna nodded again, legs curling up on the bed. "I talked to Punzie today. She said she wants to help out at the shop...at least until Merida's better. Better enough to come in, at least." An exhausted sigh, and Anna let herself slump right down in Elsa's lap. One eye cracked open and smile strained. "How was your day?"

Elsa flinched when Dipper abruptly hopped up onto the bed. She immediately shuffled him over atop Anna's stomach, where he chirped happily and curled right up. "Kristoff, John, and I put in a good eight hours on the frame of Akima's home. I had a word with Rapunzel, too." Elsa then took care in brushing out Anna's braids, her smile growing at the way Anna cupped her hands around Dipper and scratched. "She'll be home the day after tomorrow. From what I hear, Sarah's doing much better, and she can go home...I mean, to their **new home**...tomorrow."

Clearly accustomed to having a cat gently knead claws against her stomach, Anna didn't even flinch under Dipper's prodding, and scratched him more earnestly. "Good. I'm...I'm glad." Her eyelids were drooping, but when Elsa's fingers grazed the back of her neck, Anna's eyes fluttered open again...and softened. "I know nobody could help what happened on Sunday. But...I'm sorry your special weekend got cut short. I mean-"

Lips pursed, Elsa quickly shook her head, and slid a palm over Anna's mouth. "Don't. Don't even."

Cheeks pinking, Anna looked down and shuffled her bare feet together. "Okay. But you had a good time. Right?"

Elsa cocked her head to one side as a smile lit up her face. She cradled Anna's cheeks against her hands. "Anna, it was a wonderful experience. Really, just...indescribably **fun.**"

Despite herself, Anna still couldn't muster eye contact, but she managed to turn and press a kiss to Elsa's palm. Her voice was laced with bashful cracks. "And it's something you'd like to do again?"

At that, Elsa let out a lilting giggle, and let her fingertips trail down the sides of Anna's neck.

"Again...and again. In the near future...I hope."

Anna shivered sweetly...then blushed as her stomach let out a perilous growl. Her ears buzzed when Elsa giggled again, then lovingly chided.

"But before anything else...My bunny needs supper."

* * *

The questions came one after another, with no time in between for an answer...or even contemplation.

"How many sick days do you get?"

"Think you could sweet-talk your department chair to let you phone in some classes?"

"Sort of like E-learning? I mean, you could just use your student aide to set things up and…"

"Or wait wait, do you **have** a student aide this semester?"

"I mean, I'd totally understand if you didn't. After **my** stellar job in that spot, anybody else would just be a sorry second place. Right?"

Just then, Ariel came tromping into the bedroom. Bare, wet feet slapped against the wood floor, her jeans were rolled up to her knees, and she was soaking wet. Her cheeks were rosy as she shook a large, black wrench. "I'm sorry. **Dear.** I barely heard any of that."

At that, Meg moaned melodramatically and lobbed several articles of clothing out of the pair's walk-in closet. "Miss Pie, what do I have to do to keep your fickle attention?"

Chuckling sarcastically, Ariel nudged the pink tube top that landed in the puddle of water forming by her feet.

"I don't know. Maybe come to my rescue when I'm drowning from a busted bathroom pipe?"

When Meg poked her head out of the closet, a guilty cringe was already on her face...and she inched behind the door while peering out.

"Uh...whoops. Sorry, Ari. My face was buried in underwear."

* * *

_'Ok Chel, I can maybe do three hours a day...but you need somebody full-time. My cousin, Rapunzel...you remember her, right? She wants to help, and she'll be back in two days. In the meantime, I'll show you everything you need to know for opening and closing the shop. And anything else you need...please tell me. Anything. ~Anna'_

The sun was low on the horizon that Tuesday night, and Chelsea had gotten tired of standing in front of _VFL's_ crime scene-taped front door. Her stomach was growling and her phone was blowing up with concern for Merida...and Chelsea couldn't quite remember the last time she'd had a proper sleep.

Anna's text message did wonders for picking up Chelsea's spirits, but even so, she slumped down on the sidewalk and let herself doze.

_Security camera's still running, fucker. You come by again and I'll get an even **better** picture._

There was a chill in the October air, and Chelsea wrapped her jacket collar up around her cheeks. Blessed sleep prodded the corners of her mind, and she slouched a bit lower against the brick storefront.

_Late Red Scarf is late. Sleepy...sleepy…_

Minutes later, Mako rolled up in his police cruiser. He brought along his investigation notebook, profuse apologies...and two warm falafels. He drove Chelsea back to her place, stared side-eyed with amusement as she horked down the meal in a minute, and promptly fell asleep in the passenger's seat.

_Sleepy. Sleep is...super good._

For his part, Mako couldn't bring himself to wake up Chelsea for a whole ten minutes.

* * *

"Two oh seven still has a visitor. Should I...let them know?"

Wearing her green scrubs, Lynsey deftly navigated a crowded whiteboard of patients by the nurses' station. She scribbled out sections, rubbed out some names, jotted down others, and made notes for what rooms needed tending to next. She finished the entire board, quite aware of the junior nurse in grey scrubs still waiting for her response. "Come again?"

The brown-haired young man shuffled his feet together under the scrutinizing stare of his superior, then gestured down the hall of the recovery ward. "Two oh seven? They've still got somebody visiting. But, uh…"

A bored chuckle as Lynsey rolled her eyes, jotted down a few more notes on the whiteboard without looking, and arched an eyebrow. "Spit it out, newbie."

The young man cupped a hand to his mouth and furrowed his brow. "They're both asleep."

Another laugh, after which, Lynsey sent the junior nurse off in the other direction with new instructions. "Check on the three hundreds. Let two oh seven sleep for another hour. I'll break up the slumber party when I get off." She then turned her attention to a stack of patient folders, and didn't even look up when she felt another pair of eyes on her. "Lose your booties again? Honestly I seriously think you're eating them or something because…"

"Um...sorry? Are you a nurse?"

At that, Lynsey dropped several folders back onto the stack and looked up, lips parted and head cocked to one side. "Yeah. But visiting hours are over. I mean...unless you want to…"

Clearly exhausted and with her head hung, Linh Kazuki opened her mouth...but only managed an exhausted sigh. She leaned against her husband, who wrapped an arm around her shoulders and ruffled his dark hair.

"We...**really** need to see her." An uneasy sidelong glance, a thick swallow, and lips pursed into an uneasy frown. "We need to see...**them.**"

Down the hall, in room 207, Saffron was out cold. Still in the jeans and Iron Maiden hoodie she had worn to school that day, her cheek was mashed against Merida's collar...and her little snores lit up the room.

Merida, however, wasn't asleep...and with lidded eyes, continued to stare at the hastily scrawled note she had found on her stomach when **she'd** awoken to find Saffron asleep there.

_'Remind me to ask you if you get seasick.'_

The soft knock against the metal door frame caused Merida to gasp and drop the note, which fluttered down to the composition tiled floor. She jerked her head up, voice lodging in her constricted throat...and cheeks suddenly pinking as black and purple hairs tickled her neck.

An awkward wave from Lynsey, who spoke softly and gestured just out of view. "Hey. Her parents are here -"

At that, Merida pursed her lips and nodded. She mentally congratulated herself for not crawling under the bed and hiding...but she still winced at her croaky, self conscious voice. "Yeah. Right. Sorry, I...I'll get her up..."

But Lynsey just held up a hand, then smiled encouragingly even as her eyes flicked down. Fingers closed, and one pressed against pursed lips. "No...I mean. Merida. They want to talk to **both of you.**"

Sensing the sudden tension and increased heart-rate of her friend, Saffron mumbled uneasily and squeezed the sleeve of Merida's hospital gown.

For her part, it was all Merida could do to nod dumbly, try not to scream, and try not to cry. Her right hand trembled as she gently patted Saffron on the back. Stutter barely audible.

"Beanie...time to...time to wake up."

_Wake up and...face the music._


	139. Chapter 139

_Pre-cruise insert._


	140. Chapter 140

"I'm not kidding. I don't care if I'm puking all over the kitchen floor...and **you** better not encourage me to stay home then, either. **And**...wait, do Greek majors even have homework?"

At that, Meg chuckled and bumped shoulders with Ariel. "That's hot. And no joke, I've got all my work turned in up to the end of **next month.**" It was a cool fifty degrees that late October morning in Seattle, and the wind off of Elliot Bay knocked another ten degrees off of that. In her jean-shorts and University of Oregon Gymnastics t-shirt, Meg was clearly ready to embrace warmer weather. She sidled up next to her hoodie and track pants-wearing girlfriend, nodding to several crew members she recognized as they boarded _Crystal Serenity_. "Helps to have changed to a major that I fucking love...and helps to have a girlfriend who made the suggestion."

Letting out a pleased mumble, Ariel shuffled her cold hands over top of Meg's warm ones. "Think I was still your teacher...then."

A bubbly hum from Meg, who laced fingers and squinted across the bustling lot. With an hour until departure, travelers were still pouring out from the security and customs building, only to have to pause and pass through one final pre-boarding checkpoint. "And hey, my dad loved you last time. And I think that was **because of** your awesome belly-flop overboard...and not in spite of."

Ariel chuckled sarcastically, then drew Meg's hands up, and blew a raspberry on them. "Speaking of this being my second cruise. This is a special circumstance, because two cruises in five months feels a little bit...oh...oh dear…"

Asami exited the customs building first, a red, rolling suitcase in one hand and a black duffel bag in the other. She whirled right around, leaned against the open door, and watched Korra finagle a large, brass luggage cart piled high with bags out the door.

Meg spied the new arrivals right away, and her brow furrowed as she felt Ariel squeeze her hands. "There's our physical trainer...and her plus one."

Nodding slowly, Ariel rested her cheek against Meg's shoulder and rocked back against her own, frog-emblazoned suitcase. "I know this is a really...really tough time. But I think it's very **touching**...what you're doing to help."

At that, Meg shrugged lightly, lips pursed in a pensive half-frown. "I don't know. I guess I just thought...how Anna said getting away for a little really helped her with her...things." Eyes flicking down, Meg toed the ground with a sneaker and watched her healed right ankle roll around. An uneasy conclusion. "This isn't the same thing, and I know that, but…"

Cheeks puffing out with a stern, little smile, Ariel turned and pecked Meg's rosy cheek. "It's a sweet thing to do. And...we'll all do what we can." She slipped a hand around Meg's waist and looked on as Korra finally managed to lug the luggage cart through the doorway. "And that's because…"

The black and silver wheelchair rattled as it passed through the doorway, but Merida didn't look up as she squeezed the black duffel bag on her lap tighter. Sweats and a Motley Crue jean-jacket didn't keep her from shivering a bit, and she adjusted her sunglasses before turning and nodding slightly.

Saffron followed right behind, and with one final push, the two were out of the building. She kept a tight grip on the wheelchair's silver handlebars, took small steps, and occasionally slipped a hand over the backrest to squeeze Merida's shoulder.

Swallowing thickly, Meg mustered an encouraging smile, and patted Ariel's right hand lightly.

"Because we're in charge of morale this trip."

* * *

The hallways were clogged with passengers, all hustling to drop off their luggage before making a beeline for one of the upper decks. Baskets of flowers were set out everywhere; roses and daisies and sunflowers, all there for the taking.

Most everybody wanted to pick out a good spot from which to wave and shout and throw flowers as the ship broke away from the dock. But Saffron wasn't most everybody, and she did her best to ignore the hustle and bustle as she slipped through the crowd on deck six. Meg's earlier advice stuck with her.

_Well, I guess if you **really** don't mind missing departure...yeah. Definitely the best time to hit up the duty-free shops. They should have most everything on your list...and if not, let me know, I got connections. Heh heh._

Nothing slowed Saffron down as she blazed through the duty-free shop's aisles and tipped items into her basket. Not even a text message from her dad, but that did make her guts flip and squeeze uncomfortably.

_'Flower? Did everyone get to the boat safely? Sending love and warm wishes...your brother asked me to ask you to send lots of pictures. We'll all be right here if you need anything. ~Dad'_

Only after zooming through checkout and hustling back to the elevator, did Saffron glance at her phone. It went right back into her pocket, and she sagged bonelessly against a metal wall.

_Nothing makes this right...but they're trying. **I'm**...trying._

On the way down the hall leading to the eight hundred rooms, Saffron peeked in each basket she passed, and plucked out a handful of flowers from each.

* * *

At ten o'clock sharp, _Crystal Serenity_ pulled out of port to cheers and waves. Hundreds of flowers were lobbed overboard, with the majority catching a breeze and fluttering down into the noisy crowd. Asami had followed Meg and Ariel up to deck ten, and the three women took turns hurling flowers and gesticulating wildly.

Despite Meg's extensive cruise history, departures still filled her with childish glee, and she smirked as Ariel hooked fingers in the waist of her shorts.

"I **will** lock you in the bathroom. Don't fall off."

With a glib shrug, Meg turned and ruffled Asami's hair. "Someone's gotta be the model of what **not** to do for the newbies." Several daisies from the upper decks fell out, and everyone laughed.

Two decks below, in a stateroom with twin beds that led out to a small balcony, Merida squashed a pillow against her face and bleated out pathetic curses.

Smiling sympathetically, Korra eased Merida's left leg back down onto the bed, rolled her sweatpants up past the knee, and alternated soft and hard squeezes up and down the leg. "Is that...is it a hurt? I need you to tell me if it starts to hurt."

With a dizzy groan, Merida yanked the pillow away and dropped it on the floor. Hot tingles raced up and down her leg, bringing pinpricks of sweat to her face and making her hands grasp clumps of the blue bedspread. "Nah. Well, I mean...fuck it hurts a little." An exhausted wheeze, followed by a gulp, and Merida shut her eyes as she forced out a croaky chuckle. "It's just **really** tingly now. You think that's from all the...sitting on the plane?"

At that, Korra nodded, one hand cupping behind Merida's left knee before guiding the leg in several slow, even bends. "Makes sense. I'm sure that'll start to fade over time. As much I...I can…" Korra trailed off uncertainly, taking care when she rolled up Merida's right pants-leg to ensure it wasn't too tight, and began to manipulate it.

It didn't take long for even teeth clenching to become a pointless endeavor, and Merida exhaled loudly before turning to look out the sliding glass doors. "Naw, I get it." She slid a hand over her belly, breaths low and shallow as fingers brushed over a white t-shirt. A tender scar. "It'll heal up as good as it can. Rest is on me." Swallowing thickly, Merida blinked several times in rapid succession, and shivered at the relentless prickles plaguing her muscles. All too quickly, the deep blue waves stole the breath from her, and she looked back to her friend. "Thanks for this. For coming...that's **another** favor you done me."

A humorless chuckle from Korra, who nevertheless mustered an encouraging smile. "A sweet cruise for me and my girlfriend? How was I gonna say no to that. Okay, wiggle your toes, please."

Merida drew an unsteady breath, nodded, and did as asked...but she closed her eyes again. The fear of glancing down and seeing nothing moving still gnawed at her, and she rubbed her sweaty palms against the bedspread. Outside, the cheers of the crowd faded away, which only made Merida more aware of her own thoughts.

_How is this supposed to help? I mean, I know they wanted to do this for me…_

_Then why does it feel like I'm just running away again?_

_Do they really know what they said?_

_And...her._

_She was supposed to do her own thing. Take care of herself._

_This is, like...the complete **opposite** of that._

_What do I even fuckin' think…_

When several soft calls didn't get Merida's attention, Korra rocked her knees against the

bed and spoke up warmly. "Merida? I need you to push with your feet, please."

Flinching as her thoughts fled from her, Merida shook her head again and stared at the ceiling as she tried to find her voice. "Yeah...yeah, you got it." That time, she couldn't help but cast an uneasy glance down to her feet, and her whole body visibly slackened as she both felt and saw movement. Pressure. Sensation. A weak mumble. "Fucking...hell."

Pressing back against the resistance, Korra squeezed both feet, and hummed encouragingly. "That's real good. Great. Think you'd be up for a little walking around this afternoon?"

Only after another feet squeeze did Merida realize her gaze had settled on the bed just across from hers. She quickly slapped her hands over her rosy cheeks, rubbed furiously, and did her best to push back against Korra's hands. "Dude. When you say try, I'll fuckin' try." The embarrassment quickly faded as Merida locked eyes with her friend, while her hands slid back down over her belly. "But you take time to enjoy yourself, too. You and your Sammy girl. I'd rather see ya hovering over her than over my busted ass."

Just then, there came a dull rattling from outside the door. A keycard fumbling against the slot. Muffled curses.

Korra grinned warmly, eyes flicking from the door and back to Merida, who quickly stared down at her feet. Pressing even harder. "I'll hover when it's time to work. Any other time...I'll leave it to her."

"Shoot. Fiddlesticks. Crapbaskets."

Lips pursed, Merida couldn't help but turn away...and wish she could flop right into the cold ocean. "And you aren't...I mean...you don't think…"

With that, Korra offered one last, encouraging squeeze. A knowing smile. "What I think doesn't mean jack...but what you think…"

When the door flew open, Merida made it crystal clear what she thought, by snatching her other pillow and mashing it against her face.

_I gotta make sure **she's** okay._

* * *

Saffron made it to room 814 with three plastic bags in each hand and sucking wind. "Yikes. People. Just...running. To the store. When...I left."

Chuckling, Korra hurried over and snatched several bags. "Tax-free crap gets people excited." After laying out all the bags on Saffron's bed, Korra stepped back and whistled at the haul. She took a peek in one of the bags, did a double take, and finally arched an eyebrow. "One of you needs SPF one hundred sunscreen?"

Saffron shook her head, before quickly separating the bags into two piles. "These are for you and Asami. She told me the stuff she wanted to get at the store earlier, and well...I'm sneaky like that."

At that, Merida chuckled, but it slipped into a wince as she shimmied her legs over the side of the bed and tried to sit up. "And **quick** like...that." Her throat clenched as a hand pressed gently against her back, steadying her. With three pillows propped against her back, Merida looked up again and managed a consternated smile. "Did you buy them out or something?"

Shrugging impishly, Saffron fluffed up the pillows, then fiddled with her hands over the brass buttons on her blue coveralls. "We're prepared for **everything**, now."

"Not quite." Cocking her head to one side, Korra cleared a space on the opposite bed, then sat down and jerked a thumb towards the far wall. "My room's right next door, and you've both got my number. Those tingles you felt before?"

Dragging both hands through her messy hair, Merida nodded and stared down at her wiggling toes. "They do suck a little bit. But that little twisty thing you did with your knuckles? Primo stuff...but you don't gotta come running every time that happens."

Brow furrowing, Korra reached over and squeezed Merida's knees. "That's why I'm here." Then, Korra shot Saffron a glance and patted the spot next to her. "But sometimes I can sleep like a rock. I'll show **you** how to do it, just in case."

Saffron looked down at her hands, curled and uncurled her fingers, and nodded quickly. "Yeah. That's a good idea."

Merida only had three seconds to be engulfed by bashfulness, before both of her legs cramped right up. She grumbled feebly, bit back several choice curses, and flopped against the pillows as Korra took one calf and Saffron took the other. The queasiness assaulting Merida's stomach was only somewhat quelled when she leaned back a bit further...and got a breathtaking view of the sunlit ocean, upside-down.

_Fucking hell I am some kind of pathetic…_

"Bananas! Shit, that's what I forgot."

And despite everything, Merida laughed...at least until her tender stomach brought a stop to it.

* * *

Several minutes later, Korra bid her friends goodbye, with plans to get together a few hours later for lunch. She made sure to go over the most important points for Merida's care...and spoke slowly, as Saffron insisted on writing them down again.

"Equate's just as good as Bengay, but don't use that **and** the heating pad at the same time. Burny burny and you won't even notice."

"You've got your meds. No booze, please. And as far as food consistency…"

When Korra trailed off, Saffron easily picked up the thought. "Chop it up fine, like baby food."

The mere thought of food made Merida pale a bit, and she looked away while rubbing at her stomach.

"Hot tub's okay, but just for a little bit. The pool's awesome. Great for low impact moving around. Remind me to look into getting you some pool rehab time when we get home."

At that, Merida chuckled dryly and shoved her hands between her knees. "Aw, shoot. Left the swimsuit at home."

Saffron didn't miss a beat when she slapped the top of Merida's suitcase and piped up. "Anna packed it for you. The pool sounds like the **best** idea."

At last, Merida hung her head and yawned. Korra took that as her cue to vamoose, but not before Saffron shoved three of the bags into her hands. "You're sweet."

A quick shake of her head as Saffron led Korra to the door. "Uh uh, **you're** sweet. Um...lunch later on? She might be sleeping then, I dunno."

Korra easily waggled her hand in a line, plastic bags bumping against her legs. "Play it by ear. No stress. This **is** a vacation, so I'm pretty sure room service is a thing. Just holler if you need me."

With that, Saffron waved, closed the door, turned around, and leaned back against it. She only had scant seconds, before her phone buzzed multiple times in succession.

_Not yet. Just...a little bit of quiet._

Slowly, she became aware of the occasional sway of the ship. Left and right and left again. Little waves lapped against each side, while the chatter of guests moving up and down the hallway flitted through the door. Eyes opening again, Saffron took stock of the cabin.

_Bathroom on the right. One of those fancy, whirlpool tubs...that'll come in handy. Little fridge, closet space, plenty of drawers for clothing. Sweet TV. Hella swella balcony...and quiet._

Squawking of seagulls became more and more distant as the ship picked up speed and headed into open waters. Eyes flicking down again, Saffron stared at her hands, and slid one over another. Her heart slowly crawled up in her throat, and she exhaled raggedly before pressing her hands against her stomach.

_ Quiet to think._

_ Quiet to rest._

_ Quiet...to share._

From the bedroom there came a crash, and Merida spat out a string of curses.

* * *

The mainland was a blurry splotch on the horizon, one getting farther and farther away when Korra stepped out onto the balcony of room 815. Two maroon-cushioned lounge chairs and a small table sat by the triple-barred railing, while dividers on both sides provided complete privacy.

_We haven't even spent **one** night together! Did I rush this? I mean, was it wrong of me to have asked for one big bed? I'd sooner sleep in the damn bathroom than sleep-kick her._

Having already changed into blue flip-flops, green track pants, and a black tank-top, Korra shivered in the fifty degree ocean air...but knew it would warm up quickly as the ship approached Hawaii. Arms folded, she leaned against the railing, and watched the population of far-gliding seagulls overhead gradually dwindle.

_Just tell her about it. Just...why am I not hauling ass to see her right now?!_

Letting out a flustered mumble, Korra found her answer moments later, when her phone buzzed in between seagull cries.

_'Just hanging out by the Jamba Juice in back of deck seven. When you're done being a good doctor, come find me?'_

Korra couldn't get out of her cabin fast enough, and stumbled three times on the fancy ornamental carpet lining the hallways. The ride down one floor was interminable, and made all the more frustrating by the kissy-face emoji Bolin texted.

The outer decks were much less crowded, and Korra boggled at the row of restaurants lining the port side of deck seven. As she wandered down the walkway, she couldn't help but drift over towards the railing and the seagulls whizzing by in the opposite direction. Back to land. She ran a hand along the railing and stared as sunlight flickered against the rippling waves.

_Two weeks of this? I could just...stand right here and watch…_

Seconds stretched into a minute, and once again, it was only a buzzing phone that jolted Korra from her daydream.

_'Pretty, huh?'_

Cheeks rosy, Korra whirled around.

_Aha. Jamba Juice, right there. And…_

It didn't take long for Korra to spot Asami, Ariel, and Meg. They had claimed several recliners, and all still had their luggage with them, as they hadn't even gone to their rooms yet. Sipping a lemonade, Asami seemed unconcerned with the cool departure temperature, in a purple blouse and cargo shorts. She **did** shoot occasional glances overhead, but the sight of the bird population quickly dwindling put her at ease. She waved grandly, then patted the empty lounge chair on her right.

Korra waved back, movements small and shy, before making her way across the sparsely populated deck.

_Very pretty. **Very** very._

* * *

"**Don't move!**"

Merida heard the shout before she saw Saffron, and frustration mixed with guilt as she sighed. Two suitcases and two carry-on duffel bags sat by the mahogany dresser, while the bed opposite her was littered with store-bought items and her own medical supplies. Struck by a wave of self-consciousness at how the clutter reminded her of her own bedroom, Merida had gingerly pushed herself to her feet...only to flop onto the floor after two steps.

She spat out a curse, then went limp, with one arm slung over the bed.

Face rosy, Saffron clambered over the bed in a huff. "Just...wait." She got down on the floor, stepped over Merida's legs, and hooked her arms underneath the older woman's armpits. Swallowing thickly as her own anxiety began to fade, Saffron slid her hands around Merida's back, and mumbled warmly.

"Now. Like we practiced."

Merida nodded, still wiggling her toes frantically and scared to look away from them. "Y-yeah. Right." She hooked her hands on Saffron's shoulders, and tried to think light thoughts as she was hefted up and deposited back on the bed.

Squeaking distractedly, Saffron kept up a regular chanted mantra of '_okay, okay, okay'_ as she shuffled this way a bit, and then that way. At length, she exhaled heavily, and started to withdraw her arms. "Okay, not bad for a first try considering we didn't even practice - **eep!**" Her words cut off abruptly as she tipped over, onto Merida's lap.

For her part, Merida yanked her hands away and flopped back against the pillows with a mortified yelp. "Shit. S-sorry!"

A thick silence settled over the room, and the only thing that made it bearable for Merida was the comforting weight she felt on her lap. That she felt anything at all. She wiggled her toes again, blinking back tears stubbornly...and finally summoned the nerve to drag her eyes away from the ceiling. Completely unexpectedly, she barked out a wet laugh.

While Saffron had fallen arms-out and face-down, she managed to prop her head up on one hand, and gesture upwards flippantly with the other. Lastly, she kicked out her left leg in a bridge across to the other bed. She mustered a dazzling, fearless smile.

"Nailed that dismount."

Eyes closed, Merida shook her head and chuckled again, hands sinking into the bedspread as she slouched back. She cracked one eyelid again, then looked away as tingles threaded through her legs. "That was my bad. Forgot, I gotta let go first."

Saffron nodded, then gave a little shrug...and her smile grew tight. "You'll get better. You'll...heal." She forced a stuttering breath, eyes drifting down Merida's wrinkled t-shirt...and a moment later, Saffron eased a hand over the still-swollen scar. "Just relax. Let me...let me unpack for us."

Merida couldn't even swallow with the dryness in her throat. She found that even though her breaths were coming fast and shallow, **and** an all-too-familiar twisting was returning to her abdomen, she couldn't bring herself to move Saffron's hand away. Another croaky mumble. "Sorry again. I'm...not so good with...you know. New stuff...takes time…"

_I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry._

At that, Saffron shook her head lightly, then eased it down right next to her hand. "We've got time." Her right hand...which was quickly covered by her left. "'Cause you're alive." The barest hint of pressure, and her smile had slipped into tight-lipped quivers.

"Very. Very alive."

Hushed weeping floated through the cabin, and Merida wrapped both arms around Saffron's shoulders. Sweat dotted Merida's brow, but she refused to look away, even as flashes of memories taunted her. Swallowing thickly, Merida shoved them all away and rocked Saffron from side to side.

_Saved my life. I'm...sorry...you have to carry that memory._

A hand tangled in purple-tinged black hair. Soft, even brushes. In time with gradually slowing breaths.

_We have a lot to unpack. _

_ Much more than just...clothing._

In minutes, both Merida and Saffron were sound asleep.

* * *

It was half past one when Merida finally woke up, or more specifically, her tingling legs woke her up. She grumbled blearily, flopped over in bed, and landed face-first in a mess of sweet-smelling, face-tickling flowers. Yelping in surprise, Merida managed to bite off the tops of three daisies before full conscious finally arrived.

"Bleagh?!"

It was only when Merida then rolled onto her back and examined the rubber-banded bouquet, that she realized she had been moved onto the bed in her sleep. A light blush tickled her cheeks, and she fumbled with the slip of paper in the rubber-band.

_'Outside doing calculus like a boss. Wake me up before you go-go!'_

Just then, Merida realized it wasn't just her fritzy legs that woke her up. The balcony door lay open, a comfortably warm breeze tickled her skin...and the faint scent of salty brine tickled her nose. Over all of those, Merida most readily recognized the songs of peppy dance-pop group _Wham!_ flitting through the air.

Chuckling warmly, Merida had an eighties pop quip ready to go, but it died on her lips as she ran a hand over the roses, daisies, and sunflowers. Her cheeks warmed again, and that's when she spotted a foldout, metal walker at the foot of her bed. With one more greedy inhale of the flowers' scent, Merida curled her toes a couple of times, performed a couple of unscientific slaps against her legs, and shuffled to the foot of the bed.

_I'm in love with a teenager. Yep, ninth circle of hell._

Saffron had changed into a pair of black Lowell High School track sweats she had appropriated from Beatrice, and her 2014 California Choir Champions t-shirt. With sneakers propped up on the top rung of the railing, she finished graphing an equation for a math problem, and snapped a photo of her work before texting it to Anna...along with a message.

_'Last calculus thing. This ship is so nice. I think it'll be good for her...for everyone. Thanks.'_

No sooner did Saffron hit _send_, then a mess of soft, sweet-smelling flower petals dusted over her face. "Sneak attack!" Her eyes screwed shut and she giggled helplessly.

After several seconds, the bright laughter was too much for Merida and her flip-flopping tummy, so she pulled the flowers back to her collar and gave them another sniff. "I think I ate a couple in my sleep."

The sight of the in-use walker made the corners of Saffron's eyes crinkle, and she shimmied back into a sitting position before tapping a finger against one of the metal legs. Eyes bashful and askance. "They're yours and you can do whatever you like with 'em."

That drew a fidgety, mumbled _thanks_ from Merida, who bopped the bouquet against her flushed face a few times. She inched the walker forwards, still getting accustomed to the two wheels on the front legs. "You doin' work? Buggin' chickie? Both?"

Saffron smirked impishly and closed her calculus book with the flick of a wrist. She then waggled her phone playfully. "Both. But I'm good now. You wanna...hook up with everyone else for lunch?"

Merida couldn't help but be momentarily baffled at the slight detail she noticed on the cell phone.

_Unresponded-to message...from her dad._

And it made Merida's stomach twist up again...but this time, in a way that she simply couldn't keep to herself. So, she brandished the flowers as a feather duster and brushed them over Saffron's phone. Brow furrowed and voice soft. "You let your folks know you're here? The boat don't have no holes it and everything?"

Smile frozen on her face, Saffron faltered...and let out a loud, over-dramatic exhale. Shoulders slumped as her phone fell back onto her calculus book. "I'm...I'm working up to it."

A slow nod from Merida, who then brushed Saffron's cheek with the flowers. "Then let's hit it, Beanie. I ain't hungry, but there's a bigass boat to explore."

That brought Saffron's smile back, albeit with an uneasy tinge, and she turned with a guilty stare. "I, um...I **did** let **your** mom know."

Merida did a double take, nearly dropping the flowers, and blanched awkwardly. "You got her number? How'd you even…" In the few seconds it took for Saffron to purse her lips and stare down at the floor while self consciously fiddling with her phone, Merida caught on. She quickly mashed the flowers against her face again and muttered dryly. "When she came to see me in the hospital. Duh."

Eyes twinkling, Saffron chanced another look back up...and smiled like the cat that ate the canary.

"She showed me wee Meri's baby pics."

Half of the vacationers on _Crystal Serenity_ gave a start from Merida's embarrassed bellow.

"**MOM C'MON!**"

* * *

_Jackie's Grill_, the latest in a rotating selection of fifties-themed burger joints on deck nine, was jam-packed. It was so busy, that not even Meg's status as _The Captain's Daughter_ could get her party seated without a fifteen minute wait. They got a nice corner booth, though, and Saffron texted Meg with their orders.

_'Just be a few more minutes. Totally didn't get lost five times. Please get Merida something with lots of cheeses and me something with lots of bacon. Strawberry shake and lemonade and water, please and thank you.'_

No sooner did the group get settled and input their orders through the table's touchscreen pad, then Asami brightened up and waved an arm grandly.

The mob of customers waiting for a table spilled out onto the deck, and Ariel couldn't help but stare across the room at the sea of people, squint, and gawk. She rubbed her eyes, fumbled for her red-rimmed glasses, and looked again...but ultimately sat back down with an impressed nod. "Wowie zowie, you must have, like, twenty-two vision or something. I don't even see...oh, wait...there they are."

Despite the respectful space other cruisers gave Merida as she passed, Saffron still marched out ahead and flapped her arms in not-so-subtle hints every now and then. Having changed into simple, black mesh shorts and a _Coheed and Cambria_ t-shirt, Merida took short, chopped steps, and spent more time looking down with lips pressed into a thin line than she did looking forward.

Asami sighed again, but quickly stared down at the festively checkered tablecloth and scratched at a cheek. "Got used to it pretty early on."

Korra couldn't help but shoot her girlfriend a warm sidelong stare, before shuffling over and squeezing Asami's left shoulder. "Uh huh. Very good eyes."

Shuffling in the booth bashfully, Asami turned and pressed a kiss to Korra's hand. A moment later, she hopped up and helped Merida get situated in a standalone chair. Saffron took the other standalone chair, spent exactly seven seconds futzing with the metal walker, but eventually just settled for plopping it right in front of her.

"Consarnit newfangled doohickey. Hey, alls! The party is full."

Warm conversation was easy to share, even in the noisy burger joint, but it fell away just as quickly when plates with some of the largest burgers any of them had ever seen, arrived.

* * *

Having already picked out all three bacon slices, Meg hung her head and pushed away the remaining half-hamburger. Seconds later, she thought better of it, and scooped up all three slices. "Right, then. Apparently, only one of us isn't a school-skipping delinquent. Congrats, Merida. _Syncharitíria._" She flipped all three slices onto Merida's plate, then flopped back against the booth with a weary huff...and groaned shortly thereafter when Ariel prodded her stomach with a playful poke.

"Hey, I'm still doing my lessons! E-learning is the wave of the future, yo." Ariel chuckled when she ended up with a lap-ful of grumbling girlfriend.

Asami busied herself with stacking her french fries as one would in a fireplace stack, eyelids drooping as she had finished her whole burger. She brightened up quickly and mustered a smug smile. "I work on campus, but I don't have any students."

At that, Korra sighed melodramatically and dropped her head against Asami's shoulder. "College gym class. But **my** students are probably glad to get a break from _Miss Motivation_." She squirmed happily when Asami wrapped an arm around her shoulders and squeezed.

The three slices of bacon sat on Merida's plate, right behind the uneaten three-fourths of her five-cheese burger, and Saffron pouted fiercely at them. "I'm doing all my homework. Every last stinkin' calculus problem. **And** independent study." She preened and rocked from side to side moments later when Merida flipped the bacon onto her plate. "But teachers love me 'cause I clap out the erasers."

Ariel tittered, then passed over her last piece of bacon, too. Fingertips tickled Meg's shoulder, and she was already dozing off with her head on Ariel's lap. "So you've got the low-down on Anna as a teacher, right? I always thought she'd take right to it."

Having already mowed through one piece of bacon like it was corn on the cob, Saffron bobbed her head emphatically. "Oh yeah. Choir **and** independent study. She gets four stars." A wistful smile as Saffron recalled weeks past. "Gold stars because she's a hard worker and explains things in a really easy-to-understand way. And she always bugs me about my work...a **good** thing, in her case." To prove her point, Saffron pulled out her phone and flipped to Anna's most recent text message.

_'Nice. I'll print it out and get it to your math teacher. Also if you have any ideas for your independent study midterm, like a paper or something, I'm open to ideas. Have fun out there and take care.'_

Meg was loathe to get back up, but for reasons she couldn't explain, the conversation lit up a bit of gnawing guilt inside of her...and she dragged a hand over her face before sitting up. "I, um...yeah, I've got a dumb confession about Anna. Well, it was dumb of **me**, anyway."

All eyes turned to Meg. Ariel cocked an intrigued eyebrow.

At that moment, the planets aligned in a monumental solar event...and chatter around the bar dwindled. Glasses ceased to clink against tables. Silverware made no noises scratching against glass plates.

When Meg spoke next, it was with a hand pressed against her forehead and a a rueful cringe. "When I met them last year...**here**...I thought they were all together. You know. Knocking boots." A weak chuckle, after which Meg blushed and stared down at her half-eaten hamburger as Ariel patted her on the back. "I just...never told anybody and it felt like this great big freakin' negative karma that I had to say. They're good people. Good friends."

At that, everybody burst out laughing...and Saffron let out a perplexed, strangled cry as she inhaled a mouthful of bacon.

_What a crazy idea. Crazy and nutso and oopsies I'm dying._

* * *

Several hard back slaps from a quickly panicking Merida helped Saffron to cough up the glob of bacon, and she didn't even pause to catch her breath or take a sip of lemonade before slapping the table with a hand and croaking breathlessly. "Wow that's a funny little thing but don't sweat it we **all** misinterpret stuff sometimes and they **are** pretty close hey so can we get the lowdown on the big popular fun events going on here?" At the finish, she managed several wheezy, rattling breaths, and finally took a swig of her drink before clearing her throat.

_Nice. Flawless self-composure._

Still unnerved, Merida dipped a napkin in her glass of water and brushed off the bits of bacon clinging to Saffron's left cheek.

Meg shrugged and offered a guilty smile, then sidled over to Saffron as the latter took another sip of lemonade and stared self consciously into her glass. "Sorry, short stuff. No more choke-worthy revelations from me." Edging a bit closer, Meg couldn't help but smirk encouragingly and whisper. "But it's pretty clear whose attention you've got. Two thumbs up."

Cheeks glowing, Saffron choked out a bashful laugh and spat out her lemonade. A moment later, Merida threatened to revoke Meg's speaking privileges, so the teen quickly shuffled back into her seat and composed herself. "Okay. Alright. Lemme just talk about what I **know**, then...A to Z fun times on _Crystal Serenity._ Alaska ain't Hawaii, that's for sure, and with that warm weather comes the event that fills up fastest: parasailing."

Everybody perked up with interest, and Ariel put up a hand and grinned. "It's the freaking coolest thing. They let you go up to five hundred feet in the air, and you look down and all you see is your legs dangling...and the prettiest shades of blue you **ever** saw." She hooked arms with Meg and purred knowingly. "You can go up solo, in pairs, or three at a time. But seriously, if you want to do it, sign up **today** because those slots will fill up **so quick.**"

Saffron let out a whooping cheer, and Merida even forgot about the tingly state of her legs as she tried to picture just what Ariel had said. Merida only had a moment, though, before Saffron clasped her wrist and chirped hopefully. "We can go, right? Can we go? I mean, I know you like rollercoasters and and and…"

Merida giggled warmly and clapped a hand over Saffron's. "I'll trust you to sign us up, then."

Asami paled and fiddled with the napkin on her lap. Her cheeks pinked when Korra leaned over and muttered encouragingly.

"I'd rather go diving with you, if that's something you'd be into."

Bursting with enthusiasm, Ariel threw up her hands and gesticulated wildly. Only thanks to being extra agile was the server, who had just shown up to clear the table, able to evade the flailing limbs. "The snorkeling here is **legendary!** I mean, sign up **yesterday** 'cause it's so damn pretty down there. And and and **and.**" As she spoke, she clapped a hand over Meg's right shoulder and shook vigorously as her joy bubbled over. "And **guess who** qualified as a guest snorkeling guide?!"

Grinning helplessly at her girlfriend's enthusiasm, Meg jerked a thumb in Ariel's direction, and didn't even try to stop her voice from wobbling as she endured the thorough shake. "Yep, my dad was really impressed by Miss Pie, here. **And** she's a guest speaker in the lecture hall downstairs.

Saffron vibrated in her seat, hands drumming on the table erratically. "Is there a shipwreck to see? Can we search for sunken pirate booty?!"

Ariel was clearly over the moon as she hopped up and down in the booth, red tresses bouncing and swinging. "There **is** a ship! The _San Pedro de Alcantara_, went down in 1786, and well I don't wanna give away the **whole** story but trust me you **want to sign up.**"

Eyes twinkling and smile affectionate, Meg relished watching Ariel light up...and blushed when the latter turned back and announced she was _done freaking out_. Spying the after-lunch mints the server had left at the table, Meg scooped them up and shook them between both hands, before distributing one to each of her friends. "Because we'll be at sea for Halloween...that's right. Fully stocked costume shop on-board, trick-or-treating, and one of the two dance events is dress-up and on **that night.**"

Korra clapped her hands together and exploded with glee. "Trick-or-treating?! Aww, that is so cool. I mean I haven't done it in years but...but…" Suddenly aware of the amused smiles directed at her, Korra trailed off, drummed her knuckles together, and shrugged impishly. "Fun...fun?"

Giggling affectionately, Asami turned and pecked Korra on the cheek. Breath as warm and encouraging as her words. "You're so cute when you get excited about something." She laced fingers with Korra and kissed her again. "Be proud. Have fun. I know I will."

At that, Merida slapped the table and shouted raucously. "Be proud and have fun. Hear fuckin' hear." A hand on her shoulder drew her attention, and Merida glanced to her right...only to have her tummy flip-flop sweetly.

_Having fun don't erase the bad things that happened...but we gotta try. And she's so lit up. Be proud and have fun. Fuck yeah._

Moments later, Saffron offered a sly wink, and Merida chuckled self consciously.

"And **this** fine lady has a birthday next week."

In the blink of an eye, Merida went from pleasantly embarrassed to unpleasantly embarrassed, but she still waved a hand nonchalantly. "Don't want no presents. No big deal. No party."

Tagging along with Saffron's enthusiasm, Meg waggled a spoon in Merida's direction and arched an eyebrow. "Okay. But what say you to...a **little** party?"

Merida ducked her head and clapped a hand over her mouth, but her response was more unsure this time as her cheeks glowed. "No...party."

Saffron turned slowly, eyes large and dewey, and closed both hands over Merida's wrist. She summoned a level ninety-nine puppy dog pout, her bottom lip jutting out to the point where it deserved its own zip code. Voice tiny and pleading.

"_Tiny_ party?"

Hanging her head, Merida groaned over-dramatically, and finally nodded. "Fine. Fine. Hell in a handbasket, _fine._"

_Welp, fuck it._

Whirling back around as though nothing had happened, Saffron threw out a thumbs-up and grinned triumphantly. "October twenty ninth, mark that crap down."

Meg nodded, then did a double take. "The twenty ninth? Oh…"

Merida chanced a sly smirk and an arched eyebrow. "'Sup? Are birthday parties banned that day?" She snickered, then cackled when Saffron turned back, pinched her arm, and muttered _don't even joke about that._

Meg, however, merely shrugged and tapped an index finger against her lips. Her smile grew wider.

Unnerved, Merida gulped audibly. "C'mon…" She didn't miss the sidelong glance Meg shot Saffron...and all of a sudden, Merida's stomach flip-flopped again.

_Dun dun dun._

"The cruise has two dance events. Halloween is one. But two days before that...is the other one. Prom."

Saffron lost it, blubbering happily as she clapped her hands against her cheeks and shook her head over and over again. "I **packed** my Prom dress! I am **so prepared!**"

Swallowing thickly, Merida managed an encouraging smile and nodded right along...until she managed to grab her empty glass. Into her mouth went an avalanche of ice cubes, and she crunched away noisily...but not even that could cool the heat rising on her face.

_Of course it would be Prom. Of course...fuck me._

* * *

The girls ended up chilling at _Jackie's Grill_, talking plans for the next two weeks and picking at shared desserts, until almost four o'clock. By that time, the restaurant crowd had thinned out considerably, and Meg offered her touring services.

"After that burger, I probably **need** to walk a little just so I can fit in my costume next week."

At that, Ariel hummed and leaned in with interest. "You've already got one?"

Meg shot back a coy smirk, swiping through the table's bill and directing it to her room. "Maybe. So alright, who wants the grand tour? The nav people probably have the course locked in, so we can stop by and bug my dad. Try to spin the wheel. Pull a hammy."

Everybody murmured in agreement, but Merida was quick to raise her hand and flap it with a lame half-smile. "Can I get just a minute?" An uneasy laugh as she ran her hands up and down her legs, squeezing every so often and panting lowly with each sharp tingle and buzz. "Forgot and sat too long. If I drop, just grab a foot and drag away."

Korra had already started to slouch down in the curved booth, fully prepared to slip underneath the table and out to lend a hand. "Need a hand with it? I can limbo my ass right out of here."

The sight of light blue eyes peering at her from just over the tabletop made Merida snort mirthfully, but she shook her head and batted a hand. "You bonking your head on the table and getting laid up would just put me in the doghouse with Sammy." Asami's gleeful giggles warmed Merida's ears, but just when she turned back to knock the discomfort out of her legs, her whole chair swerved around. The rubber feet on the metal legs had all but worn off, causing them to grind against the tiled floor.

"Can I try?" Saffron had already scooted out of her chair, grasped the nearest of legs on Merida's chair, and slid her right out from under the table. When Merida nodded mutely, Saffron's smile grew, and she scooped up Merida's right sneaker before balling up her fingers and side-eyeing Korra. "You make a fist."

Hands hooked on the table's edge, Korra pulled herself a bit higher...and promptly blushed when Asami patted her on the head. "And do the twist."

Merida surprised herself when she slouched back in her chair, wiggled her toes, and smirked knowingly. "Nineteen sixty. Mister Checker." Seconds later, her eyes wandered down and to one side, as each twisting pressure lit up her skin with tingles. All too quickly, however, it built up into an unpleasant burn, and Merida let her head roll this way and that as she slammed her eyes shut and muttered weakly. "_Fuck me fuck me fuck me._"

_Phrasing. **God fucking damnit!**_

Mouth suddenly dry, Saffron stared down dumbly, and quickly moved her ministrations over to Merida's left leg. _It's okay, I got you. I got you._

_ You're so **warm.**_

Abruptly, a spasm shot through Merida's left leg, and she grimaced right before cupping both hands over her thigh to help keep it steady. She muttered bashfully, eyes locked on her own hands and wiggling her toes for all she was worth.

Instinct caused Saffron to rest her free hand on Merida's shin...and then halt her movements completely. She swallowed thickly and managed a low, careful murmur. "If it hurts. You tell me." Her eyes flicked down, and she nodded as though confirming that fact with herself, before looking back to Korra. "Big pain's bad, right?" She cringed at her choice of words, and in flailing around for anything else to think about, ended up focusing on the rough, little hairs pricking her fingertips.

_L. M. A. O. Big pain. I use **all** the best words._

Korra nodded, seemingly ready to scoot out and evaluate the situation in a hot second, but Merida shook her head briskly and piped up curtly. "It don't hurt."

_Ain't no pain right now...just tingles. But there's tingles...and then there's **tingles.**_

Minutes later, the group headed out and boarded the elevator, heading to the very top floor. Meg filled the time with a neatly rehearsed lecture about the history of both the ship and the cruise line in general.

Already feeling the stress on her shoulders from leaning on the walker, Merida slouched against the left wall by Asami and Korra and stared out the far glass window. The main lobby and atrium, four floors high, rushed past in a quick climb. Saffron hung onto Meg's every word and alternated between fiddling with her phone and flipping it over and over in her hands. The empty space hung thick and heavy, and their eyes sought out anything and everything...but each other.

It took three buzzes before Merida realized the quivering was coming from **her** phone, and not her legs. She took one look...and her stomach bunched right up in a meager lunch-expulsion threat.

_'Sorry if I did it wrong.'_

Merida's clammy palm rubbed off on her phone as she mashed just enough keys. She reached out for any guts...but they, too, were bunched up, so her eyes stayed locked on the glass wall.

_'That wasn't hurt.'_

* * *

Despite stubbornly insisting she wanted **everyone** to get a look at all the clubs, shops, and restaurants on deck ten...Merida was starting to regret her insistence. The ache in her shoulders had started to spread down to her shoulder blades, and as she shuffled past an _IHOP_, she couldn't help but smile wryly and stare down at the metal walker in her hands...and think back.

_I guess this is what Joshie meant by an achy breaky time._

A moment later, Saffron hustled up next to Merida and muttered slyly. "I'm going up to have a few words with Meg and Ariel, and they **definitely** aren't secret words about a secret party."

Surprised and slightly guilty at the sudden connection, Merida bobbed her head and nearly toppled right over her walker. "Uh...yeah, got it. My earballs are plugged."

A light hum, after which Saffron jerked a thumb back towards Korra and Asami, who were sharing an Italian ice. "Asami's got a question for you, but **that's** apparently a secret, too." She waited until Merida nodded again, but before there was a reply, Saffron blinked quickly, furrowed her brow, and gently patted Merida on the shoulder. An encouraging smile.

"I like it when you smile like that."

Flabbergasted, Merida nodded dumbly, and could only watch as Saffron pranced up ahead to catch up to Meg and Ariel. The sun was low in the sky, and the water lit up with twinkling yellow and orange and pale blue. Shivering at the sight, Merida slowed her shuffle down to a crawl, and offered a friendly nod as Korra and Asami joined her.

"I'm on a mission from her."

At that, Asami took the red, plastic spoon out of her mouth and giggled. "You know, they're playing _Blues Brothers_ in the theater tomorrow night." She rapped the spoon against Korra's cheek and grinned challengingly. "**This one** hasn't seen it yet."

In response, Korra stuck out her tongue, then mashed the nearly empty dessert cup against her lips and sucked the rest right down. "Hey, I saw the two thousand one. That counts for something...right?"

Merida chuckled lowly. "You best get your ass ready for a treat. Now then, was there something y'all wanted to talk about?" She couldn't help but notice the slightly slower pace, and her tingly feet thanked her by tingling a little bit less.

Lips pursed into an unsure grimace, Asami briefly fell back into her usual nervous habit of scanning the skies. "Um...well, I don't want to upset you. It's...it's got to do with your record shop."

Merida was secretly surprised at how easily she shrugged and nodded. "It's...I don't really know what it's gonna be like going back. But it's always been my favorite place, and I don't really see that changing. Go on."

Asami only relaxed slightly, and turned her uneasy attention to the red spoon. "Well, see when I found out you wouldn't be back in your store until after this trip? And...then Korra asked me if **I** wanted to come along, too? I guess I...I sort of figured maybe you hadn't gotten the chance to listen to it yet, yourself. The...your...album."

Merida smiled wistfully, head cocked to one side as she shuffled along. "Yeah, no, I ain't had that chance. But I **really** just wanted to give everyone else in the band a copy." Eyes twinkling, Merida faced front and held her head up. When she spotted Saffron prancing between Ariel and Meg and gesticulating wildly, her wistful smile came back. "Everyone worked real fucking hard."

Cheeks pinking, Asami stared down at her sandaled feet...but shivered sweetly when Korra's hand slid around her waist and held snugly. She cleared her throat and pocketed the spoon. "I ordered you more. Um...lots more. They're at my apartment and I guess I just figured, well hey if you want to sell any they only cost like fifty cents to print and my Civil Engineering account is pretty much...unlimited?"

Jaw dropping, Merida came to a halt, and didn't even feel the hot spasms lighting up her leg muscles. "Uh...come again?"

Korra couldn't help but grin fondly and nuzzle against Asami's cheek, along with an affectionate whisper. "Asami, you got Santa Claus beat."

Flushed scarlet under the attention, Asami held up her hands and shrugged awkwardly. "And I brought one of the CDs. It's...it's in my room."

Ignoring her wobbly legs, Merida blubbered hotly and flung her arms around Asami.

When Saffron warped back, face etched with concern, she got no satisfying explanation...aside from references to a _mysterious surprise._

That...and Merida's million-watt grin.

* * *

The very bottom deck, labeled _B2_, was home to a large auditorium...and a clear, circular floor space at the center with lights shining down into the murky depths. When the ship was docked, all sorts of aquatic life was drawn to the blue-tinged floodlights.

When the ship was in motion, however, bubbles and debris and the occasional daredevil angelshark could be seen rushing by...or swimming right up along the glass.

Dressed in a long, red and orange skirt and a black blouse with silver buttons, Moana Waialiki paced back and forth along the clear-bottomed floor in sandals. Untamed, brown hair riddled with curls occasionally slipped into the corners of her mouth, but she spat it out in a well-practiced way, and continued to recite jokes out loud. In between each joke, she idly flipped between notecards and mumbled speech notes to herself.

The lone angelshark keeping pace served as her audience...but she was fairly sure she'd eventually stumble across a joke that would insult it.

"Why was the marine biologist so happy? She found her **porpoise**."

"_...high diversity systems and coral reefs and temporal dynamics…_"

"What does a mermaid wear to math class? An **algae-bra**."

"_...ecological impacts of human-induced environmental change…_"

"Why is the sea friendly? Because it **waves!**"

"_...new tools to facilitate reef regeneration or restoration…_"

"What's the difference between a dog and a marine biologist? One tags a whale and the other…_shit_..."

From across the auditorium, the elevator door opened, and Ariel burst out with an enthusiastic shout. "The other **wags a tail!**"

Stunned, Moana jerked her head up, dropped her notecards, and flopped against the nearby black lectern. Her jaw dropped, and she clapped her hands on top of her head with an awestruck croak. "No freaking way. Neptune?"

With a dizzy laugh, Ariel flapped her arms wildly and pranced down the middle aisle. "**Mrs. Liki!**"

Everyone else filed out of the elevator and hovered by the back row of seats. Flummoxed, and subsequently graced with a flip-flopping tummy as she watched her girlfriend dive into the stranger's embrace, Meg gestured flippantly and couldn't help pouting. "Here's the ship lecture hall. It's got...a cool floor. Seats. People do, uh...things...here…"

_Wow, I'm literally five years old right now._

* * *

Try as she did, Meg could make out no more than occasional snippets of the bubbly conversation going on across the lecture hall. Each time Ariel hopped in place, clapped her hands, or bobbed her head with such enthusiasm that her ponytail flapped wildly, Meg's tummy exploded with butterflies.

Both affectionate...and uneasy.

"...wait so even though you **always** used your name…"

"...holy shnikeys do you know how many times we all just **hypothesized** about the Mister…"

"...wait no that came out wrong I'm sorry that happened are you…"

"...masters thesis in my nightmares just wrecking…"

Asami and Korra had quietly snuck off to check out the towering murals featuring mythical sea creatures. Merida, while trying not to look **too beat**, had flopped down in a chair several rows back and was harassing Chelsea by phone. That left Meg and Saffron, loitering by the eighth row. One pretended to stare at her sandals, while shooting intrigued glances at the lively conversation going on over the deep, blue floor. The other pretended to stare at her sneakers, but eventually gave up and just stared at her older friend and smiled sympathetically.

When Meg finally spoke up, it was hushed and done with a hand cupped against her mouth. "I'm getting...vibes. Are you getting vibes? Am I just being a dumb kid? Please don't take offense, there's times when you're **way** more grown up than me. Are these vibes? Am I losing it?"

With that, Saffron chuckled good naturedly and patted Merida on the back. "Well...I don't know." She winked and then arched an eyebrow. "How **does** a student behave when they're _hot for teacher_?"

Mid-phone conversation, Merida pressed a hand to the speaker and whisper-shouted. "Nineteen eighty four, Van Halen. Chickie ain't the only one with skills."

Barking out a dry, sarcastic laugh, Meg ruffled Saffron's hair...but immediately clammed up and winced at her topsy-turvy stomach, when Saffron spoke up glibly.

"Oh **wow**, Meggy, **this room is so neat!** The **acoustics** are just killer and **well hidey-ho_,_** do we have some **company** here?"

Whirling around with a bright red face, Ariel slapped her cheeks and squealed with guilt-ridden surprise. "Hey well that's right **I'm here with people why don't I just ignore them for a million billion years?!**" With that, Ariel snatched Moana by the hand and hauled her down the aisle.

Face crimson, Meg blanched and spat out an anxious, squeaky whisper. "_Short Stack you coulda given me a heads up or something!_"

Clapping Meg on the back harder this time, Saffron grinned feistily and mumbled right back. "_Heads up, Meggy. You got this._"

* * *

Ten minutes later, Meg stepped off the elevator on the fourth floor, and her cheeks were still rosy. She gestured down a white-tiled hallway, already recognizing several nurses in their red _Crystal Serenity_ scrubs.

"This here's the medical wing. Open twenty four seven. More often than not this is where they stab drunk people with an IV to rehydrate them."

_Just like Short Stack said...this Moana was Ariel's professor back in the day. Masters level. Whoopidee doo._

Merida brought up the rear of the group, her energy clearly flagging as she nudged the walker along the large tiles. Saffron and Korra both hovered nearby, and it was only when Ariel tugged on Meg's shorts waistband that the latter turned back...and blushed self consciously.

_Whoops. The power-walk of insecurity._

"While there's medical stations on every floor, you come **here** if you lose an eyeball. On-call surgeon, exam rooms, even a dentist. And coming up on the right, this red door up here...mental health spot."

Pulling open the door with a quick tug, Meg suddenly blushed when Ariel sidled up next to her and scratched her back lightly. A curious little smile. "Can you tell I had a crush on her back in the day?"

Exhaling loudly, Meg let out a dry chuckle and hung her head. "Sorry about that. Was I short with her? I...yeah. Fuckin' insecurity."

Trailing a hand down Meg's back, Ariel leaned in and furrowed her brow. "Hercules? Giselle? I know..." Ariel pressed her lips tight again when Korra and Asami passed by, and Saffron and Merida paused by the open door. Smiling encouragingly, Ariel mouthed a single word.

_'Later.'_

With that, Meg nodded, and her shoulders slumped a little bit. Waving a hand, she gestured through the open door and into the plush, dimly lit waiting area inside. "Right on that counter is a sign-up sheet. You don't **have to** pick a time slot, and you can come down here any time, but you gotta wait if you aren't on the list. Some people might think, this is a **vacation**, why would…" Trailing off for a few seconds, Meg looked up at the ceiling, and finally mustered a vulnerable smile. "It's good to have around, just in case."

Merida nodded and wordlessly shuffled over to the counter, with Saffron following right behind her. Seconds later, Meg's face lit up with warmth as Ariel pressed a lingering kiss to the corner of her mouth.

Grinning brightly, Korra linked arms with Asami and shook her head. "We should probably stop staring...even if they are adorable together."

Asami merely nodded and giggled, which turned into outright laughter when she saw Meg flip them the bird.

* * *

The dim light drew a shiver out of Merida, and she shuffled up to two clipboards. Each had boxes for twelve days, and each of those was divided into twelve forty-five minute sessions. Scanning both briefly, Merida couldn't spot any difference, and rested an arm on the counter before reaching to pick up a pen.

With no warning, her legs buckled and she spat out a dizzy moan. Slapping her hand against the counter, Merida grunted and scrunched the hell out of her toes...and came to a halt with knees half-bent. Ragged, raspy breaths squeezed out of her clenched throat...but was quickly replaced by warmth.

And pressure.

_Fuck. Fuck. Fuck...fuck?_

Sucking wind, herself, Saffron edged her feet out a little bit wider and ensured that if Merida **did** fall...she'd fall on her lap. Arms criss-crossed over Merida's collar, and Saffron had a face-full of dark orange hair. Despite gasping in shock, her words were low and steady and sure. "_Meri._ Do you need a wheelchair?"

Dizzy from leg tingles, gasping breaths, **and** the warm breaths rushing against her right ear, Merida shook her head dumbly...and managed a weak laugh. "You gonna run up to our room and bring it back before I hit the ground, Bean?" Saffron's low chuckle in response sent a chill right up Merida's back.

"Probably got some right next door. This **is** the medical wing, after all."

At that, Merida hung her head and nodded with a self conscious hum. She licked her lips, wiggled all ten toes for a few seconds, and pushed away the dizzying sensation of **comfort** amidst the **discomfort.** A raspy, tremulous croak followed. "O...okay. Think I'm...good, now."

Saffron held on anyway, and didn't let go until she saw Merida's legs straighten out. Lips pursed into a tensed smile, Saffron edged up alongside Merida...and couldn't hold back the warm giggle that spilled out.

Caught with pen on paper, Merida turned and arched an eyebrow. "'Sup? My pants drop?"

A bashful shake of the head, after which Saffron leaned in close and whispered self consciously. "_Look at the top._"

**_Couples' Therapy Signup_**

Slack-jawed, Merida flapped her lips and jerked her attention from the clipboard, to Saffron, and back again. The pen clattered onto the counter. "Um, fuck. I mean...that ain't...well it ain't **not**...I mean I…"

Wordlessly, Saffron switched the couples' signup sheet for the regular sheet, and then squeezed Merida's shoulder and looked down at their respective sneakers. A hushed admission. "I've...already been seeing a counselor back home. For...for what happened." Twinkling eyes flicked back up, and Saffron swallowed thickly before pushing the pen back into Merida's hand. "We should talk to counselors...separate. But...if we...**when** we...wanna talk about it together?" A courageous smile...and a sniffle. "We'll talk about it **together.**"

Struck speechless, Merida pursed her lips and nodded slowly. A prickly tingle crept up her legs, so she went right to work and claimed the eight o'clock morning slot every third day. Another shiver danced through her muscles, and she found herself curling her toes again, when Saffron stood on tip-toes and whispered.

"Put me in the spot right after you. For...for all those days."

Merida nodded again, squinting and bending down a bit to ensure her chicken scratch would be legible. "Yeah. I'll wait...right here. For you." Each time Merida scrawled Saffron's name, she curled her toes, and the dull ache now seeping into her lower back slipped away...just a bit. After the last slot was filled, Merida set the pen down...and barely recognized her self conscious mumble.

"We need to talk tonight. Is that...uh...you get me?"

Drumming fingers against Merida's right hand as it came to rest on the walker's rubber handhold, Saffron swallowed thickly and rasped.

"Uh huh. I get you."

A minute later, Saffron barreled out into the hallway, all indignant and blustering.

"Look, closing the door for privacy is super appreciated and all, but it's dark as shit in there!"

* * *

_Sunset on a Sofa_ was one of the simplest events on _Crystal Serenity_, held every evening from five thirty to seven thirty. Several rows of two-cushioned, blue velvet couches were laid out on the starboard side, between the pool area and mini-golf. Drinks were served, and nearby lights were turned off so that passengers could enjoy the natural light show as the sun sank behind the ocean and stars twinkled into existence.

The event was held in a separate, cordoned off area that took a roundabout walk to get to, and so was typically sparsely attended on night one. Meg knew that, and to finish her little tour, she led her friends there just as the low-hanging sun began to light up the sky with deep oranges and streaks of pink.

"And that about does it. It's pretty big as far as ships go, but you won't find much to see below deck six...aside from the auditorium and medical. **And** my tiny room, of course."

Ariel giggled and brushed a hand along the back of one of the sofas, before beckoning to Merida and Saffron. "Looks like the servers aren't here just yet. Why don't you two pop a squat here and I'll grab some Arizona Sunsets. If it isn't the best thing you ever tasted, well, I'll wear my froggy PJs outside for one whole day."

At that, Meg snorted mirthfully, and trailed a hand up Ariel's back. "**That** I'd like to see."

The girls took up the second row of sofas, with Merida and Saffron taking the middle one. The moment Merida let go of her walker, she collapsed backwards, and sank into the plush cushions. A pathetic mumble followed, and she wriggled into a slouch as fresh muscle aches lit up all over the place.

"You look tired."

Chuckling weakly, Merida kicked off her sneakers and wriggled her toes. "I ain't tired in the brain, that's for sure." She winced again, tried to raise her legs up at the same time, and managed just several inches before they plopped right back down. Another wince, and Merida cracked an eyelid and looked back. "Two hours feels like my limit right now. Hey...how you doing?"

Also sans sneakers, Saffron tucked her legs up on the sofa and draped her arm over the back, cheek resting against a palm. "Truth? I'm not tired **anywhere.**"

Both girls shared a quiet laugh, but Merida's smile grew pensive as she glanced down to the small, empty space between them. Where Saffron was tracing a finger against the fabric and leaving a faint outline of a circle. "This place is pretty bonkers." Toes curled again, and Merida furrowed her brow. "I...wanted to ask. Because, I dunno, maybe I can't really tell the difference when you're happy...and over-happy?" Lips pursed, Merida looked down at her feet and tapped them together with a perplexed expression...and muttered to herself. "Wait, that didn't come out right…"

The corners of Saffron's eyes crinkled, and she shivered at the first hint of a cool, night-time breeze. She didn't look away. "I think **you** **can** tell the difference. Yeah, I took one of my calm-down pills half an hour ago."

At that, Merida awkwardly brushed her hands against her mesh shorts, smoothing them out and sending fresh tingles down her legs. She tried not to frown...and almost succeeded. "It don't sit right with me, you know? Like...if I'm triggering you or something." Her voice lowered to a self conscious whisper, and she waggled a hand between the two of them. "This."

Saffron felt her throat clench, and she stared out over the open water. Two brave seagulls soared through the brilliantly colored sky, and the corners of Saffron's mouth twitched. She fumbled with her socks, then scrunched her toes against the velvet fabric and spoke clearly.

"**Life** triggers me. But I'm not gonna stop trying to live it."

Only the far-off cries of the daredevil seagulls cut through the silence, as the several other cruisers who made their way to the sunset viewing took their seats in awed silence. Merida, however, was struck speechless by Saffron's words...but she couldn't help a breathy grumble as her aches ratcheted up a notch. Pink dusted her cheeks when she turned and found Saffron staring intently.

"Why don't you like taking something for the pain? It...makes me wish there was more **I** could do."

Merida's eyes flicked down and away, and her cheeks warmed even more as she fumbled to collect her thoughts. Saffron beat her to the punch, though, with a hushed addition.

"If you tell me it's because of Anna...you know I'll understand."

That drew a sharp reaction from Merida, who shook her head and slid a hand over top of Saffron's. "No." Several pats as her brow furrowed, before she reiterated her point. "No no, Beanie. It ain't that." Licking her lips, Merida nibbled on her bottom lip, and couldn't help but brush fingertips against her belly. The cool breeze rushed against the soles of her feet, and she curled her toes instinctively. "It was scary...in the hospital, I mean. Couldn't see nothin', but at least I could usually hear people. Like...I wasn't alone." She couldn't be sure if her voice croaked before or after Saffron's hand turned up and squeezed, but Merida squeezed back and smiled ruefully. "That stuff just made me float away from everyone."

Another sharp spasm bolted through Merida's right leg, making it jump, and she yanked her hand out of Saffron's in order to clamp down on the leg. A dizzy groan.

Just then, Ariel arrived with an icy, red-orange swirled drink in each hand...complete with cherries and rainbow-colored straws and little, green umbrellas. She nudged one against Merida's cheek and muttered softly. "Refreshments. Looks like you're having a time of it. Can I get you anything? From your room, or…" Ariel trailed off when she spied Saffron with dewey eyes.

Letting out an overburdened sigh, Saffron's shoulders slumped, and she spoke with a lip quiver. "No no, let me go. There's some generic Bengay and maybe…"

Taking a sip of her drink, Merida sighed raggedly and let out a croaky rasp. "Oh, that's swell. Thanks a million, boss hog. Don't fuckin' - sorry. I mean, you go sit with Meg." She gestured towards the half-disappeared sun and the brilliant, warm glow surrounding it. "That's some pretty shit out there. Go enjoy."

With a slow nod and a pensive smile, Ariel did just that...and with one foot already on the deck, Saffron appeared to be on the verge of heading off, too. She mumbled throatily.

"I'll start keeping it in my fanny pack, too. Back in a-"

Ice clinked in the other glass as Merida held it out and waggled it gently. "Trade you this berserker drink for one of those little things." Knocked breathless by the croaky, relieved _okay_ Saffron blurted out, Merida could only stare down at her toes, scrunch them, and blink away tears. "I hate upsettin' you."

Sighing raggedly, Saffron combed through her pink _Aerosmith_ fanny pack and slipped out a single, pink pill. "Shush shush." Another cool breeze tickled her skin as she leaned in and pushed the pill right between Merida's lips.

Finally, Merida's body sagged, and she swallowed while handing over the other drink. Tears stung the corners of her eyes, and she hung her head and drew a shuddering breath. "I **hate** complainin'." Another thick swallow as Merida cupped her cold drink between both hands and curled her toes over and over again.

"But it **hurts.**"

Lips pursed, Saffron let out a squeaky sob, and pressed a firm kiss to Merida's cheek.

A weak chuckle from Merida, who then let her head drop against Saffron's collar.

"'Mglad you're here, Beanie."

Saffron managed a wet laugh, tangled a hand in Merida's unruly hair, and combed through it with gentle movements.

"I won't let you float away."

Sipping at their drinks, the two stared off over the ocean for the next hour as the sun set. Dark shades of blue gave way to an inky black sky and and thousand pinpricks of light.

* * *

It was nearly eight o'clock by the time everyone left the sunset viewing area, and the sofas had all been cleared away. In that short span of time, the top several decks of the ship came to life in flashes of colorful lights, neon signs, pulsing music, and jubilant crowds. Before parting ways for the night by the tenth floor elevator, Meg gathered everyone around for a few final words.

"So, yeah. Welcome to this giant boat, and I **promise** it's really hard to sink it." Laughter all around, and Meg blushed and nodded when Ariel waggled her phone and arched an eyebrow. "Right. Everyone's got my number?" Meg's eyes drifted from person to person, but she stayed on Merida for several seconds and clasped her hands together. "You need anything, or don't know where to find something, you call me **any time.** Tomorrow's a full day at sea. Tonight, I'll probably drag my froggie to a few clubs." With an embarrassed chuckle, Meg clapped her hands twice. "**Alright**, I'm bad with speeches...ready, break."

Ariel inched over behind her girlfriend and muttered softly to Saffron. "I'll look into the cake situation."

Asami, blessed with both excellent eyesight and stellar hearing, edged over and offered helpfully. "I actually, um...know how to bake a cake."

With that, Saffron was quite pumped, and the foursome bid Meg and Ariel a good night before hopping into the elevator for the two floors ride down. Korra was the first to break the silence, brushing a hand against Merida's shoulder. "Lemme see your phone."

Wordlessly, Merida passed it over, then leaned back against the wall and flapped a hand in Asami's direction. "Hey Sammy, don't you worry none, I won't be interruptin' time with your girlie. Go out and have a ball."

Asami took one look at Korra's flustered face, and how she tried to hide behind the small phone, and giggled sweetly. "We might go out tonight. A little later, anyway...but right now, room service sounds like a dream."

Saffron had just taken a selfie and sent it off to Melanie, and nodded eagerly in agreement. "I saw somebody with a giant bloomin onion and yeah, I could definitely go for one of...those." Her voice faltered, as did her smile, when Melanie's picture-in-reply of an army of crickets disappeared...behind a short text from her mother.

_'I'm sorry. I love you.'_

Saffron didn't even hear the chime as the elevator doors opened.

Weariness gnawed at Merida's legs, but she turned mid-shuffle and muttered softly. "It's our floor, Beanie."

* * *

There were two cushioned chairs by the near wall; beneath the blinds-covered window and to the right of the door.

Another two sat on the opposite side of Merida's cot, both pulled right up next to her.

Hiroto and Linh Kazuki trudged through the doorway, heads bowed, and moved immediately to claim the furthest two seats. They kept their eyes on the tiled floor, hands clasped and faces drawn.

In a flash, sleepiness disappeared from Saffron's eyes, which acutely followed each step...and every movement. One hand squeezed her right knee, while the other clenched Merida's hospital cot.

Merida, however, couldn't tear her eyes away from the white-knuckled grip she had on her bed sheets. Shoulders twitching. Breaths ragged and rattling. Toes curling, curling...always curling.

_Just breathe. Breathe and listen and and and **everything's so loud.**_

Eyes fell shut and head bowed, Merida struggled to breathe as disconsolate words washed over her.

"What we did. What happened to you...is unforgivable."

_You were just bein' parents._

"The fact that we didn't mean for...for **any** of this to happen...just doesn't matter."

_I shoulda just said **no.** Stopped her. Been firm._

"We're so sorry."

_But I can't...lie like that._

"We're so sorry."

_I'm sorry._

"Anything you need from the hospital. Now, or **tomorrow**, or ten years from now. We want to pay for it. All of it."

"Your mother. Your family. Your...friends."

"Just say the word. We'll...accept responsibility for this. And we'll say...we'll say only what **you** want them to know."

"Only...**only**…"

The buzzing in Merida's ears drowned out everything else. She was mute to the quickening pace of her heart monitor. The uncomfortable jolts racing through her legs fell away.

_They're talking._

A hand closed over Merida's right shoulder. Wet hiccups and sobbing rose above the constant, sharp buzz.

_ She's crying._

_ I need to say something. I...I **need** to say…_

And that's right when Merida's mouth opened. Puffy eyes flicked up. A raspy plea. "Don't tell my mom."

Hands grasped and squeezed a hospital bed sheet...and the gown underneath. "I just...wanna move on."

Merida shook her head sharply. Tears stung her cheeks and she **knew** her lips were moving...but she couldn't even hear herself. "But I can't lie."

"I **do** have feeling for your daughter."

"And it ain't right for me to have any say...in what happens."

"I just know."

"I want good things for her."

They were the last words Merida heard. The very last, before the vicious buzzing in her ears sent her collapsing back onto her pillow...but they weren't her words.

"**I'm** sorry."

_Don't you say that, Beanie...and please don't cry._

* * *

Two grey, plastic trays laden with food-specked dishes sat on identical, oak stands. They neatly bridged the gap between the foot of Merida's bed and the foot of Saffron's bed. On one, there was a half-drained bowl of cheddar potato soup, two unopened cups of tapioca pudding, a plate of finely chopped mixed vegetables, and a glass of milk. On the other tray there was a destroyed bloomin onion, a Klondike Bar wrapper, and two cans of Sprite.

Deep, steady breaths and wandering eyes and hands skittering over pillows as Merida and Saffron curled up on their respective beds...and recalled the night in the hospital when everything changed.

A crooked, knowing smile as Merida licked her pudding-covered spoon clean, and then gestured with it. "And...and before you all left that night? You apologized for your folks."

Still nibbling on a sliver of onion, Saffron glanced down hesitantly and scratched at her pillow. "Really?" Her eyelids drooped and her mouth quirked. "I...was angry. **Livid**, even. Are you sure I...apologized?"

Merida nodded slowly and shuffled her bare feet together. "I don't remember much. But that...for sure." She had quickly discovered that the ship's cabins were usually a good ten degrees warmer than the outside temperature...so she was fairly certain the blankets on her bed wouldn't be put to any use. Nevertheless, she had bunched them up around her legs, as the soft comforter eased a bit of the stinging sensation. "You told me...you were sorry they said all that at once. About the...the shooting...and then moving right onto you...and me?" Sweeping her frizzy hair back, Merida smiled ruefully and sank deeper into her pillow. "It **was** a lot to take in at once. Probably, y'know...why I just sort of blanked and didn't hear everything."

Saffron hummed lightly in response, and the comfortably warm room temperature didn't dissuade her from snatching one side of her comforter and throwing it around her body. "Yeah, they already told me what they...how they wanted to apologize." Pink dusted her cheeks, and she tugged the comforter up over her nose before sniffling and wriggling self consciously. "But I had no idea about...about...**you know.** That old show with John Ritter?"

At that, Merida groaned, but she did it with a smile, and nearly burrowed under her own comforter as nausea-inducing warmth lit up her body. She rolled onto her back, stared at her scrunching toes, and rubbed her eyes. "_Ten Rules for Dating My Teenage Daughter._"

Not missing a beat, Saffron shut one eye, waggled a finger, and adopted a gritty, pirate-esque tone. "Well, they're not so much **rules** as they are...**guidelines.**" She followed it up with a bashful titter, which snowballed into bubbly laughter when Merida groaned again. "Alright. Alright. So then, whatever **this** is. Or...what it's gonna **be**…" She paused and flapped a hand in the empty space between the two beds, eyes batting shyly and voice lowering. "...tell me about it."

Blowing out a sharp, embarrassed huff, Merida clapped her hands over her face and spat out a pitchy, determined yelp. "No sex!"

The wall by the headboards quivered with several solid knocks, and Korra's muted yet playfully indignant shout followed. "You're not the boss of me!"

And at that, Saffron slapped her bed and doubled over in a fit of laughter.

"You can't even...look at me...when you say it."

* * *

"When you're done, would ya read 'em back to me?"

Caught red-handed, Saffron twitched and looked up from typing on her phone. "Uh…" She cringed bashfully, wiggled her crossed feet, and puffed out her cheeks. "How do you know I'm typing the rules you just said?"

Merida grinned knowingly, rolled over, and jabbed a finger. "Thought they was just guidelines or something."

At that, Saffron turned up her nose and kicked a leg out. "Well, they **were** guidelines." Eyes squinting, she stretched across the gap and pressed her left foot against Merida's bed. Slightly indignant. "Looks like you're going for a strict interpretation." Another nudge, this one more insistent. "Like...**Strickland** strict, if you ask me."

At length, Merida fell into an uneasy half-smile. "Look. Beanie. I know we...well, we pretty much got their OK." Fingertips skittered along toes, and Merida sank back against her pillow when Saffron's scrunched toes trapped her fingers. Eyes bashfully askance, Merida wiggled her fingers again. "But that don't mean somebody else...like, **anybody **else on the street…"

With a sheepish nod, Saffron drew her foot back and held onto it. "You could **still** get in trouble if somebody, some **unsavory** **jerkwad**, found out." She flipped her phone over and waved it half-heartedly. "Even if these guide-rules you came up with make you out to be some kind of ultra-nun."

Merida chuckled dryly, one hand rubbing against her abdomen as she struggled to comb through her sleepy, muddled thoughts. "I ain't that." Her smile slipped away again, and she eyed Saffron keenly. "I still feel like I lost your parents' trust. And...well, y'know...that means something to me. I wanna do this right." Only because Merida was directly focusing, did she notice the way Saffron shrank back a bit and hung her head at the mention of her parents.

A rolled-up sock to the face did the trick, and Saffron hopped and squeaked in surprise.

Eyes twinkling, Merida gestured with her phone. "Saf. Don't you think it's time? Just...a word or two for 'em."

Eyes lidded, Saffron collected the sock and placed it on her lap...but still couldn't meet eye to eye as she muttered weakly. "How do you know...I didn't?" Silent seconds crawled by, and even though Saffron knew what she'd see when she looked up, she did anyway. Piercing blue.

_Tap tap tappity-tap._

Despite everything, Saffron sighed, and it was tinged with relief. "Done." Blushing at the crack in her voice, she swallowed thickly, and looked up with a relieved simper. "I like when my girlfriend is a pain in the butt."

Merida guffawed richly, palms pressing against her eyes in slow, tired rubs. She rolled onto her back again, flopped her hands up over her head, and let her eyes drift shut.

_Dumb floaty-ness. Can't even tell if I'm...really sleepy or just…_

With an overly authoritative tone, Saffron gestured emphatically, and began to read through Merida's list of rules: one at a time and with occasional color commentary.

"No sex. Now is that only in the champagne room, or…?"

"No eye contact when talking about sex. So, like, if I do a **totally spontaneous** Salt 'n Peppa karaoke, you're gonna make me go to the corner?"

"No kissing. Alright, I'm gonna have to ask for a ruling on **that one.** Because your cheeks are **extremely** kissable, and if I need to go spank myself for that one earlier tonight you should just...I mean unless **you** wanna spank me. Wait, was that even covered?"

Merida went from groaning self consciously, to face-palming hard, and finally let out an embarrassed squeal as she lobbed her other sock across the room. This one wasn't balled up, and plopped right on Saffron's head. It hung down right between her eyes, and aside from a million-watt grin, she didn't even move. Lips pursed, Merida ran a hand through her matted hair and mumbled warmly. "_Beanie…_"

Eyes flicking up, Saffron cocked her head to one side...just until the other sock joined the first in her lap. She tapped her chin and stuck out her tongue. "Meri, you keep throwing clothes at me and you're **totally** gonna break...wait wait, I don't see any **naked** rule, either."

A moment later, Saffron yelped hotly as a pillow walloped her right in the face. Hair an absolute mess, she snatched it and dropped it on her lap as well...and wriggled proudly. "Okay. Sorry. I really **do** wanna hear more about these rules. Because...being comfortable and understanding each other **matters.**"

And in that moment, Saffron couldn't help but shiver lightly and press her hands down into the pillow.

_I wanna be near. Close. Closer._

Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes again, Merida gingerly rolled onto her stomach, and used that position to practice bending her knees again. She glanced over at Saffron, but the moment the drafted rules came to mind, she got uncomfortably warm all over...and quickly stared right back at the maple headboard.

_But that's a part of it, too. And it's worth being honest about...about how our needs and wants are different. In our heads...it's different._

"Look, it ain't much different from what we talked about before. About kissing...and you turning eighteen. So sex is **definitely** off the table for the time being."

At that, Saffron nodded, and did her best to quell the rising urge she felt to mash the pillow against her face. "I'm playing the long game."

For a moment, Merida faltered, and when she shot over a sidelong glance, her blush doubled at Saffron's innocent little wave. Lips pursed, Merida blew them out in a loud trill and went back to working on her knee bends. And the rules.

"Um, I guess if you want...they'd be okay. Just on the cheek, I mean. But not in public, you know? Like, restraint or whatever." Shallow breaths and pillow squeezes and rosy cheeks punctuated Merida's halting words, and she sucked in a deep, rattling breath before burying her chin in her pillow and slamming her eyes shut. More hasty, fumbling words poured out. "Fuckin' hell, I'm sorry I hope I'm making sense 'cause I never had to have this conversation with someone in my own age range and I know it's hard 'cause it's new but love is love and you know I love you so I don't wanna fuck this up…"

Subdued weeping. Cold shudders. The comforter fell away as Saffron cupped her hands close to her face...and stared. "You...you said that before." A string of sniffles bookended by terrified squeaks. Voice tremulous and hands quivering. "But the blood...it just kept coming. And I tried to stop it...**really hard**…and you just kept trying to talk and I **knew** you were scared but I dunno if I even said anything I just pushed and...**pushed**..."

**_*WHUMP*_**

In a flash, Merida clambered to the edge of her bed and swung her legs over. The moment her feet hit the floor, stinging jolts bolted through her legs, and **everything** quaked. But she didn't need to stand. With a grunt, she shoved off of the one bed and flopped onto the other, legs immobilized and dangling.

Hopping in surprise, Saffron yelped and drew her hands against her collar. "You'll hurt yourself!"

Biting back a hoarse sob, Merida clenched her teeth and pulled herself, arm over arm, onto the bed. "Look at me. I'm right here." Up went the hem of her t-shirt, revealing a swollen, four inch-long scar that ran down below her sternum and stopped just short of her belly button. Most of Merida's stomach was littered with faint, red splotches, and she shuffled closer as tears slid down her cheeks.

"Thanks to you."

With a hoarse cry, Saffron slammed her eyes shut and fell against Merida. One hand brushed against the healed incision, and was quickly joined by the other hand. "You said...**you said…**" With that, her throat clenched up, and she rubbed her teary face against Merida's collar insistently. No more words.

And just like that, all of Merida's thoughts and fears and pains blew away...save for one. "I love you." She curled around Saffron, leaned into the quivering touch, and wrapped her arms around a twitching back. She rocked and brushed and cooed. Low, hoarse weeping spilled out, and Merida peppered Saffron's scalp with lingering kisses for a long time.

"Love my Beanie."

* * *

Hanging onto the running joke that she had been _loaned out_ by Sentinel Construction, Rapunzel had plenty of free time every morning. And she made sure to start out every morning with one of her favorite pastimes: peppering Anna and Elsa with kisses until they finally woke up.

That usually meant Rapunzel would be the one making breakfast for her cousins; her girlfriends. Sometimes, she also put together sack lunches, and saw both Elsa and Anna out the door with warm words and kisses...and sometimes swats on the behind.

"Kick butt today, Nerdface. Mmm, I **still** got tingles in my hoo-haa. Love ya."

"Sweet baby Buddha, Nanners. I wanna take a bite out of **that** keester. Love ya."

Taking time to get herself together, most mornings found Rapunzel killing time with Esmerelda and Jeffy at _The Witching Hour._ She'd call up Sarah several times a week, just to check on how her dear friend's physical therapy was progressing...all while ruminating on the daily Wicca lessons she had resumed with Melanie.

That same day, Rapunzel showed up at _VFL _just before lunch. She brought along four large canvases, an easel, and her painting supplies...but the shop was so slammed that she didn't even have time to unpack everything until half past four.

Several stacks of unopened cardboard boxes lined the far back wall, while several boxes of unsorted receipts were haphazardly shoved underneath the counter. Clearly having fallen behind in accounting and inventory, Chelsea blubbered thankfully, and wasted little time depositing Rapunzel behind the cash register.

"You're just an angel. A...a **miracle**. I'm so behind on everything and...um, I should probably ask if you know how to work a register?"

Wearing one of her many pairs of paint-splattered blue coveralls, Rapunzel took several spins around on the stool by the register, and managed to neatly rap the side of it on a quick pass. The drawer slid open with a _ding_, and she gave a thumbs up. "I'm good, I'm great. Go do whatever you gotta do and I'll be here until close."

With that, Chelsea retreated to the back room to start unpacking the backup of stock, but not before she flopped onto the counter and embraced Rapunzel.

"Like...you don't realize how much work goes into this place until you gotta do it all alone."

With the outside of Akima Kunimoto's home only needing red and brown stonework to be finished, Elsa, Kristoff, and John took advantage of a rainy October to start on the indoor rooms. They quickly became used to Akima showing up at all hours, wearing sweats and sweating her face off, as she hustled right down to her finished basement gym.

Occasionally, Akima would invite the construction team downstairs for lunch. Kristoff and John got a kick out of walloping the dangling heavy-bag, while Elsa usually observed from a distance. Brow furrowed, hands clasped, and stare uneasy.

_And this is the kind of thing Anna does...for fun? But...but **she** isn't going to fight people. She just...helps out a little._

Anna was absolutely slammed schedule-wise...and she wouldn't have it any other way. From opening up the shop with Chelsea at six o'clock sharp, she then made her way across town for her three hours of student teaching at Lowell High School. Once choir finished for the day, Anna was either cobbling together future lessons for Saffron's independent study, camping out at the computer lab in order to print out the daily homework that Saffron sent her, or tracking down the teenager's various teachers and turning in said homework.

Just before packing up her books, Anna always gave Ramona a phone call, just to touch base...and sometimes she followed that up with a call to Ivan. From there, Anna bolted over to _Spirit Courier_, shared an early lunch with Bolin, and clocked in an hour early.

It was her way of helping to pick up the slack left by Korra's absence, as was the extra hour Anna tacked on at the end of her shift. And depending on **how** slammed the little service was, she sometimes didn't finish up until almost six in the evening. That first day, Anna finished up her quick bike tuneup in the back of the shop, but when she made her way to the exit...she found Bolin waiting.

With a wrapped burrito in hand. He grinned, dropped it in her hands, and clapped her on the back. "A present from Korra. She says she's proud of you and all your hard work. She also doesn't want you heading over to _El Nino_ and helping Laurel without something in your stomach, so...every day I'll have a _to-go_ burrito for you!"

At that, Anna blushed and stuttered self consciously. Then, she hugged Bolin so hard that his back popped.

Lastly, Anna hit the gym. Every day, Korra sent her a different workout, to be completed throughout the day...except for the parts that involved the heavy bag, the speed bag, or any of the apparatuses found at _El Nino_. Each day's workout included a new, motivating quote.

_'3 mile run. 10 minutes planking. 10 x 1 minute heavy bag. Bench press, pull-ups, squats, and mitts with Laurel. Remember, Monster: Good things come to those who sweat!'_

With a day that lasted thirteen hours at minimum, Anna was almost always the last one to arrive back home in the evening. Usually in the same workout shorts and t-shirt she had started her deliveries in that morning, and **still** toting her weighted bag, Anna trudged out of the elevator on the third floor and made her way down the hall.

But every time, without fail, her burden grew lighter with every step. Her stomach would flip-flop sweetly as she passed each familiar apartment door on either side. Right up to three fourteen, where she'd almost always pause for a few seconds...and lean against the front door. Press an ear against it.

Music. Television. Animals zipping around.

Elsa's voice...and Rapunzel's voice. The faint scent of food in the oven, or on the stove.

By that point, Anna's eyelids had usually drooped...and her exhaustion from the full day melted right off, as though it had never even been there. A bubbly, affectionate sigh.

_Home. Home. It really is the best place._

* * *

Anna had become used to arriving home to find Elsa and Rapunzel already in pajamas. And from the moment she stepped into the apartment, it was always a race to get cleaned up and into her own sleep-clothes. Which usually meant doing her best to avoid embraces until she could make it upstairs.

"I'm extra ripe today!"

Sometimes she managed to evade her girlfriends...but sometimes, they caught her. Pounding footfalls hustling upstairs, and usually joined by racing cats. Either way, Anna cleaned herself up in fifteen minutes, and when she came back downstairs...there was usually somebody else coaxing her onto the sofa.

That night, it was a frowning Elsa, who forgoed a hug and went right for Anna's face.

"It looks worse today, somehow. I don't even know...how is that possible?" An exasperated sigh as Elsa cupped her sister's face and brushed her thumbs over a purple-tinged cheek bruise. She pursed her lips into a thin line, then grumbled as she slowly lost Anna's attention. "_Anna._"

Anna gulped and shivered at the touch, but still couldn't quite make eye contact. "Well, actually...see, their medicine balls are kind of old…" Seconds later, she was pulled against Elsa's chest, and let out a bubbly sigh. "Hi, Elsa."

Elsa giggled affectionately, rocked back against the arm of the sofa, and pulled Anna between her legs. "Hello, bunny. Today was one of your longest days, wasn't it?"

Anna nodded, but her voice caught in her throat as Elsa peppered her face with kisses...and she let out a dizzy giggle. Several more enthusiastic kisses followed, with noses brushing, and Anna shivered as hands slid over her shoulders and gently squeezed her arms.

Moments later, Rapunzel crept over the other end of the sofa in grey cotton shorts and a Steven Universe t-shirt, wrapped her arms around Anna's legs, and flopped against her behind.

Kiss. Kiss. Kiss.

Face bright red, Anna giggled warmly and glanced back over her left shoulder. "Oh, P. Is it ass pillow o'clock already?"

Rapunzel grinned smugly in response, waggled her eyebrows, and then trilled her lips loudly right up against Anna's pajama pants. Her ears glowed at the dizzying laughter that followed.

_You know how much we both look forward to your coming home at night. And knowing that **you** know that...makes it even better._

* * *

Dinner that night, a beef and vegetable crockpot stew, had been simmering for eight hours and was in no danger of burning.

While listening to Elsa question Anna about her day, Rapunzel had eased back off, only to gradually work her way from ankles to shoulders with squeezing hands and twisting palms.

"Well, it **was** nice being back in the...the...the shop, and not at all strange like...**ooh**…"

"...then younger Beatrice told me...umm...Melanie's just over the moon with...**ahh...Punzie**…"

"...medicine ball was...uh...like five jillion pounds and right in the...**face**…"

Between Rapunzel's massage skills and Elsa's probing fingertips against Anna's scalp, fumbling her words was a regular occurrence, and it kept up right up until Rapunzel regretfully escaped to the kitchen to collect dinner. Before she left, she pinched Anna's rear one more time, and then carefully criss-crossed Elsa's feet over the back of Anna's legs.

"Don't nobody go nowhere. Hold onto that fine fruit, Nerdface."

Both Anna and Elsa blushed hotly at that, but Elsa smiled tenderly and squeezed with her legs. In response, Anna let out a bubbly sigh and sank into her sister's embrace. Her hands trailed up along Elsa's waist, slipping just inside of her plaid pajama top.

"How 'bout you, Elsie? How 'bout...you?"

* * *

"**Fight tickets?!** That's a-**bleagh!**"

Once Anna started to cough, Elsa panicked and nearly tossed her bowl of stew across the living room. Thankfully, Rapunzel's hands were free, and she alternated patting and rubbing Anna's back until the latter coughed up a sad glob of carrot. Breaths wheezy, Anna forced down a sip of iced tea and dropped her head on Rapunzel's shoulder.

Chuckling affectionately, Rapunzel patted her younger cousin on the head. "Yup. About the reaction I was expecting. A title fight...neat, huh?"

Anna nodded quickly, pushed her bowl-laden tray far enough away that she wouldn't accidentally flip it from excitement, and tickled Elsa's right shoulder. "As many tickets as you want, even?" Eyes large and twinkling. "I mean, you're gonna go, right?"

Elsa hummed and nodded hesitantly, then brushed a stray bit of celery off of Anna's cheek. "I'm not exactly **thrilled** by the idea, but she is a client...and I guess it's thoughtful." Her gaze flicked down to her lap, and she stirred up the leftover gravy in her bowl. "Would you both...come with me? And Kristoff? And his brother-in-law?"

Anna squealed incoherently, hands flapping and hopping up and down on the sofa.

Shooting Elsa a warm, amused stare, Rapunzel jerked a thumb in Anna's direction. "What she said."

* * *

_'Yeah, you can totally tell Elsa and Rapunzel. But nobody else yet, please. We've got a whole list of rules, and well...aw crap, I'm crying again just thinking about all this. I'm gonna try to sneak back into those arms and try not to wake up Merida. If I could even be half as good for her as she is for me. Anyway, warm thoughts and hugs to everyone back home. I'll take good care of this new girlfriend of mine. Ok now I'm **really** crying, haha. Nite nite.'_

Below the text message, Saffron included a snapshot of a wild-haired Merida, asleep and drooling, with arms stretched out and hanging off of the right-side bed.

Rapunzel sniffled and clapped her hands against her cheeks, smile dazzling. "They've been through a lot...Goddess, they really needed this."

Elsa had her chin resting atop Anna's right shoulder, and she traced a finger over Merida's sleeping form. "And I remember how much Saffron's parents liked Merida before. They'll...they'll come to like her again. I'm sure of it."

Anna chuckled wetly, cocked her head to one side, and held up her phone with the new photo.

"I called it. I **so** called it."

* * *

_'Female - 31 y.o. - 59 in. - BP 112/71 - abdominal discomfort - break room'_

It was almost half past two in the morning, and Lynsey had been on her feet and seeing patients since her shift started eight hours earlier. To that point, she had seen three twisted ankles, a pencil shoved up a nose, two bullet wounds, and enough people with concussions to make her call down to Levi's stadium.

"Did the Forty Niners let go of left tackle Joe Staley, and is he so pissed he's taking it out on EVERYBODY in Mission District?"

The flummoxed night guard who answered Lynsey's call didn't even know enough about the local football team to respond with a courtesy laugh. Rubbing her eyes, and **then** her grumbling stomach, Lynsey rubbed out several patients who had been discharged...and took another look at the single, unseen patient again.

_Wait...she's in the break room? Who sent her there?!_

She scratched her head, then glanced both left and right, hoping to catch the eye of a junior nurse. "Hey, what's up with this lady? Did somebody see her? And why the heck would that **somebody** send her to our break room?"

At that, several junior nurses in grey scrubs ducked their heads and hustled away faster.

"I'm **remembering** who's fleeing the scene and making a mental list for constipation duty." Brow furrowing, Lynsey grumbled, patted her stomach again, and yanked out a nearby green folder. Her perplexed demeanor only grew when she flipped the folder open and scanned the single piece of paper inside.

_'Lunch time!'_

* * *

"Lonnie?!"

Perched on a short, metal step stool and with fingertips barely grazing a stack of clear, plastic cups in the far cabinet, Mulan yelped in surprise. She whirled around, flung three stacks of cups clear across the break room, and tottered on the edge of the stool for a tense moment. Her eyes slammed shut, the moment passed, and she fell right off of the stool with another shout. Arms flailing…

...as she flopped right into Lynsey's embrace. Face crimson, Mulan chuckled self consciously, hands resting against Lynsey's wrinkled, red-scrub collar. A bashful mumble. "I was just looking for...you know." Eyes flicked down to the floor. "Cups. I think."

Filled with warmth from head to toe, Lynsey leaned back and tried not to quiver under the hands brushing against her collar. Lips pursed and brow furrowed as she sought out Mulan's gaze. "Are you...alright? I mean, uh...are you **feeling** alright?"

At that, Mulan giggled sweetly, head tilted to one side as her hands slid over Lynsey's shoulders. A shy lip nibble, followed by an impish little smile.

"I wanted to surprise you for lunch. **With** lunch."

Swallowing thickly, Lynsey stared down at the single cup that had rolled up against her bootie-covered sneaker. "Oh. **Oh.**"

"Um. Have I told you you're really sweet? Because you are."

* * *

Peanut butter, nutella, banana slices, and cheddar cheese, all on a kaiser roll...and wrapped in red aluminum foil. Caramel, cheddar, and plain popcorn wrapped in plastic and tied off with a thick, green twisty tie. Three dill pickles bound with a pink ribbon. One can of Fresca covered in black-marker smiley faces.

Cheeks rosy, Lynsey took a small bite of the sandwich. Feet criss-crossed underneath her chair, and she ducked her head self consciously. "You didn't have to do all this."

Wearing blue pajama pants and a _Hello Kitty_ t-shirt, Mulan folded her arms and rested on the black foldout table. Sleep teased her eyes, but her grin was still bright. "It was fun." She nudged the empty brown paper bag and looked down. "I might have had a **little** help."

Humming in response, Lynsey smirked, and turned the sandwich over in her hands as she licked the escaping peanut butter and nutella. She smacked her lips together a few times, before hunching over the table and arching an eyebrow. "This is a really thoughtful surprise. But it **is** almost three in the morning and you should really be in bed."

_I'd rather have you in bed with me._ Blushing hotly at the pleasant thought, Mulan rubbed a sleepy eye and nudged the open bag of popcorn across the table. "Not tired. Excited. You are coming over this weekend...as if I could sleep."

At that, Lynsey flopped back in her chair, dropped her sandwich, and threw her head back. Three chocolatey banana slices slipped out of the sandwich and plopped onto the foil. A miserable grimace and a frustrated groan followed.

"**Fuck me.**"

Startled by the acerbic tone, Mulan sat up and clasped her hands together. "Oh. Oh...wait. Problem?"

Muttering unintelligibly, Lynsey stared down at her lap and pinched a rogue banana slice. She muttered again, shoulders slumping, and mashed the slice against her lips. After licking each finger, she dropped her right hand on the table and looked away. "I'm...sorry. I've been, you know, trying to get shit together at my place a little more. And I should've called you the moment I found out today, but I swear there's some football player out planting heads into the ground so when Beth on dayshift got the flu somebody asked me if I could go instead and I wasn't thinking so I said yes and…" Squeaking hotly, Lynsey clammed right up as warm hands slid over top of hers and squeezed.

Mustering a reassuring smile, Mulan inched forward and brushed her thumbs along Lynsey's palms. "Relax, Zee. Breathe. So you...have a work commitment this weekend?"

Lynsey nodded hesitantly, her bottom lip protruding out in a grumpy pout. "Saturday and Sunday. Well, Friday night too, I guess. Nursing seminar. Out of town." Her voice trailed off, and her eyelids drooped as she watched Mulan gently rub the tops of her hands. A disappointed little smile as eyes finally met again. "I was excited to see your parrot."

Not missing a beat, Mulan turned Lynsey's hands inward and pressed them together. "You can meet him next time." She squinted and cocked her head to one side, waiting until a train of patients in hospital beds rolled by the doorway on their way to the x-ray room. Voice softer, Mulan spoke again. "Your work is important to you. It takes up a lot of space in your head. I understand that."

Cheeks rosy and hands quite warm, Lynsey hung her head and chuckled. "You know...it wasn't always like that. But when I got really...down...this year. I had this. This was mine and I could be good at it and...feel like someone. Someone, uh...you know."

Rubbing her hands over Lynsey's again, Mulan's cheeks pinked, and she stretched out her legs until her sneakers brushed against hospital booties. "Helpful? Adept? **Special?**"

With a bashful nod, Lynsey smiled and stared down at her lap again. Her tummy flip-flopped anxiously, and she pressed her sneakers against Mulan's.

_I'm used to thinking about work a lot...because it makes me feel special. But I haven't had that with a person...in a long time. Out of practice. Rusty. Need to practice. Practice more...like…_

"Come with me this weekend? I mean, it's down in Monterey and...well, **I've** never been there. Already got a hotel room. If you, y'know...don't have plans. Friday. Sunday. Um..." Lynsey's mumble had been so soft she barely heard herself utter the question. But she didn't miss the way Mulan's whole face just lit up...and the enthusiastic nod that followed.

"You are on, Zee."

* * *

Mulan's chaste cheek kiss still warmed Lynsey's face...as did her parting words.

_ "And I know how much you love being wedged in between people on Greyhound. We will take my car."_

_She'd better be going right home. Getting right back into bed. I can't believe she just surprised me like that. And even when I...forgot...about our plans this weekend…_

Fifteen minutes later, having finished her nightshift lunch and walked a sleepy Mulan to the elevator, Lynsey was back to work. She focused on updating the patient whiteboard, but even though she did her best to studiously ignore the other nurses' intrigued stares and well-intentioned encouragement, she couldn't quite shake the rosy glow on her cheeks.

_She's patient with me. And...so understanding._

Several swipes of the whiteboard followed, but when Lynsey arrived at the entry one of the other nurses had written in for Mulan, her blush tripled in warmth. Little, red hearts had been drawn in amongst the vitals and measurements. Huffing bashfully, Lynsey directed hunted glares at every nurse in the area, and muttered more vague threats about constipation duty...but her pleased smile let them all know she was joking.

With one swipe, Lynsey erased the bottom patient line, but kept the very last heart in the bottom right corner intact before she headed off to do her rounds. There was an extra spring in her step as night slipped into morning. She couldn't help but look forward to the coming weekend.

_I want to spoil her. Her happy-face just **does things to me.**_


	141. Chapter 141

Merida was blowing light snores against Saffron's hair when the cruise ship turned.

Shortly after three in the morning, _Crystal Serenity_ made a thirty degree left turn. Tropical cyclone _Donna_, a low-level storm swirling through the southern Pacific Ocean, had turned north...necessitating a ship course adjustment to ensure smooth sailing remained smooth.

Most passengers were asleep at that late hour, and only a handful shifted in response to the turn.

Merida rolled onto her back and let out an uneasy grumble as her right leg dangled off the edge of the bed. A dull throb crawled up through her leg muscles, and she managed a feeble kick.

_I'm gonna fall._

One inch shifted. Another. When her bare foot grazed the cabin floor, Merida shivered all over...and lit up with warm from head to toe.

_Too much. Too...nice._

Eyes fluttered open and flicked down...just in time to see an arm fly out of nowhere and ease over her stomach. Breathless and having completely forgotten about her leg pain, Merida blushed as familiar, black hair pressed against her cheek.

When five seconds of groping produced no results, Saffron shuffled right across the bed and clung to Merida's side with arms and legs tangling. A croaky, sleep-laced mumble followed. "_Don't...fall…_" Her right arm hooked around Merida's left, leaving no room to slip further.

As if to accentuate her point, Saffron pursed her lips and trilled with a wet rattle, right against Merida's neck.

Barely stifling a bashful squeak, Merida clapped a hand over her mouth...and scrunched her toes. Several times.

_Feels too nice. Seventeen. Too...nice…_

Just then, Merida's phone lit up and buzzed faintly over on the opposite bed. She slid her right hand down over her face, exhaled raggedly, and finished with a weak chuckle. She followed that with several cautious knee flexes and leg squeezes.

_New rule, then._

First, her head tilted right, to where her phone flashed in the dimly lit cabin.

_Because this feels way too nice...and I don't wanna get carried away._

Turning in the other direction, Merida found a faceful of dark, messy hair. Warm breaths. A tentative hand that somehow kept finding its way back to the life-saving position it was in weeks earlier.

**_You_**_ feel way too nice. Gotta be fair...even if my judgment sometimes sucks._

After pressing a quick kiss to the top of Saffron's head, Merida did her best to quash the notion of how the smell of familiar hair filled her with easy comfort, and began to extract herself.

She had hoped to make it back to her own bed in five minutes. Sleepy Saffron's flailing limbs made it take fifteen, though.

_When it's time to sleep, it's separate beds._

* * *

_Bellflowers...drawn with crayon. Wait...what? How does Mom have this? I lost track of it at the hospital...but I coulda sworn it was from…_

* * *

It was the third day since Merida had awoken from her surgery, and by then, Saffron was quite used to slipping out of her house before the sun rose. Before school. Before her parents were out of bed. Visiting hours started at six sharp, and by five thirty she had ridden two buses across the city, hurried through hospital security, and snatched up the very last pot of bellflowers at the hospital's gift shop.

_She's awake now and she'll get better and heal and somehow...**somehow**...things will work out..._

A week of juggling home life, school life, and hospital visits had Saffron pretty run down. As she leaned against the gift shop sales counter while waiting for the lone shop employee to ring her up...her head nodded.

_Sleep vs excitement. Swear to goober I don't have brainpower for anything else._

An older woman calling out from the back of the shop in distress proved Saffron wrong. "Really? No more bellflowers? Not even...in the back?"

Tired eyes flicked down. A cloud of purple flowers with white streaks stared back up. Lips parted, and Saffron gently patted either side of the blue pot. Guilt sent her stomach into a nauseating dance, and she quickly regretted not grabbing breakfast.

_I got the last bellflowers?_

A weary sigh. A nonchalant handwave. "No no, I...maybe tomorrow. You've got someone up there waiting and I don't want to…"

Suddenly wracked with guilt, Saffron shook her head, scooped up the potted flowers, and hustled to the back of the store. Face crimson, she kept her eyes on the white tiled floor, and managed not to crash into anything...**or** look at anyone. Seconds later, the scent of plants all around filled her nose, and she halted abruptly in front of two other people.

_This is dumb. I didn't do anything wrong. Why do I feel like...**like**..._

Or, at least, in front of the two pairs of shoes she came across. With a nervous cough, Saffron looked right up and blurted out. "Hey so I think you might need these more than me I mean I really **don't** need them I was just kinda, um...**hungry** and well alright you take these I'ma just skedaddle." She barely made out the outlines of two surprised faces, shoved the flower pot into the first hands she saw, and hustled right out of the shop. Backpack slapping against her shoulders and mortification setting her face ablaze.

_Like I had to do that. She just...**really** needed those flowers._

On the elevator ride up to the recovery wing on the fifth floor, Saffron flopped against the far metal wall and ignored her backpack digging into her back.

_Let's see, what else smells good? What else do I have?_

She stared down at her wrinkled jeans, tried to smooth them out, and nearly dozed off before the elevator door finally opened.

_Well, I've got crayons from that art thing with Mels the other day._

Waving to several familiar nurses on her way down the hall, Saffron unclipped her backpack and dangled it from one shoulder.

_Those bellflowers were the neatest shade of purple. Bet I can draw 'em and have it not be horrible. That'll be fine and dandy...I just want to see Meri._

* * *

One hand curled a blue pot loaded with bellflowers against a purple blouse. A rolling suitcase coming to rest next to black slacks-covered legs. Whisper bright and laced with intrigue. "I **knew** it was you. I..._oh._"

Having finished coloring her simple sketch of a bunch of bellflowers several minutes earlier, Saffron was seated on one of the many wooden, orange-cushioned chairs in the waiting room. Head bowed and breaths low and even, while she loosely clasped a notebook and a box of crayons on her lap. Nodding on the very edge of sleep...until a hand brushed over her left shoulder. Sleepy eyes fluttered open.

_Brown hair...but that grey streak almost looks like Anna. Super classy...flower lady?_

Eyes red-rimmed yet still twinkling, Elinor squeezed Saffron's shoulder as her smile grew. She trailed off uncertainly. "You were gone so fast that I wasn't even sure **myself**…"

Staring up uncomprehendingly, Saffron pointed a finger and croaked. "Flower-lady?

Brow furrowed, Elinor stooped down and slid a hand down along Saffron's arm. "You're Saffron, right?"

At that, Saffron blinked dumbly and pointed back towards herself. "I'm Saffron...right." Suddenly, her throat clenched and warmth rushed to her face. One sneaker slid over top of the other and pressed down, and Saffron grimaced weakly as she struggled to rein in a thousand swirling thoughts.

"Who...you?"

_There's that guilt again...only now it's magnified by a billion._

Blinking away sudden tears, Saffron nearly swallowed her tongue as Elinor knelt down in front of her and squeezed her arm.

_'Cause I **do** know who you are._

Dewey eyes and trembling lips. "I'm Merida's mother."

The box of crayons hit the brown-carpeted floor right along with the notebook. Biting back a conscience-stricken sob, Saffron scooted out of her chair and threw her arms around Elinor's shoulders.

_I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. _

"I'm...**so sorry.**"

* * *

Tears gradually ebbed as Saffron eased back into her chair. Her shoulders sagged with visible relief when Elinor sidled up next to her and held onto her left hand. In a hushed, halting tone, Saffron fumbled her way through as much of the past week's events as she was comfortable re-telling.

Words tumbled from her mouth, but even as her stomach flipped and twisted in a miserable, guilt-ridden dance...Saffron couldn't look away from Elinor.

Saffron hadn't even realized she had run out of things to say...until Elinor patted the top of her hand and spoke up with a determined, piercing smile.

"Do you know **why** bellflowers are Merida's favorite?"

* * *

"You just **had to **tell her the eatin' flowers story, Mom?"

Fearing she'd fall and both wake up Saffron **and **receive a stern safety lecture, Merida didn't even take one wobbly step for granted as she edged her way over to her bed. Hands pressing firmly against the middle nightstand and toes curling. When Merida finally sank into her own bed, she shimmied to the far side and curled self consciously around her phone.

A snapshot of a simply drawn bouquet of purple bellflowers greeted her, and after worming her way under the comforter completely, Merida called her mom and got really pathetic...really fast.

"Yeah I kinda was a doaty kid but…"

"Oh. Um...yeah. If she was...cryin'..."

"Sweet? Mom, you don't know the half of it. Uh, I mean…"

"Mom."

"Mom."

"**Mom, please.**"

"Yeah, Calum and Duncan gave me some shit. But...I was glad to see 'em…"

"I dunno. I'm tryin', you know? Still too early to know if it's gonna be fucked up for...yeah."

"But I got friends here lookin' out for me. Feels...weird…"

"Mom, I'm not kidding…"

At that, Elinor chuckled affectionately...and the crackly yet familiar sound made Merida swallow thickly. She covered her right hand with her left, held the phone a bit closer, and held her breath in handing the conversation over to her mother.

"Merida. I won't question you, you know that. Even though I **know** there's things you aren't telling me. About the accident. About the person who...shot you. And about...Saffron's parents…"

At that, Merida bit back a whimper and let out a ragged breath. "**Mama…**"

The waver in Elinor's voice as she continued was evident. "Just...give your old mom a little credit?"

A weak giggle from Merida, even as the corners of her mouth turned down and she pinched the bridge of her nose. Pinpricks of tears. "I'm...I'm **tryin'**, mama. You know I ain't never...**never** felt like this. Not for...no one...before." A hoarse cough, followed by anxiously curling toes, and Merida fumbled to find her voice again. "But if you...if you think **less of me**. I mean...you can tell me…"

A moment later, Elinor's exasperated laugh lit up Merida's ears...and she clapped a hand to the speaker with a cringe. "Merida. Take this for what it's worth. I was fifteen and chasing your father all over Emerson campus." Another dry laugh, followed by a yawn. "If it's really...**really**...right, then you gotta make it work."

Merida hummed distractedly, then scratched at a rosy cheek as she mumbled back. "Didn't exactly **work out**...between you and him. Um, I mean...y'know…"

A pregnant pause settled over mother and daughter. Elinor's sniffle was laced with static over the four thousand mile distance. The tender smile in her words was clear as the daylight peeking over her small home in rural Boston.

"We had each other for a time. A **memorable** time."

A shaky breath.

"He and I have your brothers. He and I...we have **you.**"

A tearful chuckle.

"Worked out good enough for me."

Blushing hotly, Merida sniffled and tucked her chin against her collar. "Mama. Um...I really love you."

Across the room, Saffron feigned sleep and bit back heart-swelling weeps. At least, until she could no longer hold them back, and settled for quietly rolling onto her stomach and mashing her face against her pillow.

_Uh huh. Yep. Your mom is the real MVP, Meri._

All the while, _Crystal Serenity _continued to cut through the water...but the rising sun and a new day were fast approaching.

* * *

_'Good morning, sleepyhead. A little update from somewhere in this great big ocean. Wow, you weren't kidding about this ship! It's huge. It's amazing. It's...oops, hang on, Meg and Ariel are dragging Asami and me to another club.'_

_ 'I like the way Asami lets me hold her in public. On the dance floor. Sorry for the gay-gushing, but you're partly **responsible** for us even happening, so I gotta gush to you, haha.'_

_ 'Merida came with us for the whole two hour boat tour. I can tell she wants to get back to normal. As much as she can, anyway...I'm hopeful. She's tough...like you. Alright alright, sun will be up soon there, so let me shoot you your workout before I crash.'_

_ 'She's spooning me and drooling on the back of my neck right now I'm gonna die.'_

_'Lol. Okay. Five mile run. 4x20 reps on every muscle group. Today, Bo's gonna show you how to work the speed bag. Laurel's fight is early December, so do as much mitt-work as she wants today. Smack that heavy bag for a little before you go home. And when **I** come home, I got a surprise for you. Monster. IT'S FACEPUNCH FRIDAY, GET IT GURL!'_

With a sleepy chuckle, Anna rubbed her eyes and shuffled to the edge of the bed.

Or rather, she **tried to**, but found Rapunzel hanging onto the back of her t-shirt. Another giggle as Anna turned around, gently pried her cousin's fingers free, and nudged Rapunzel in the direction of Elsa.

_The weekend, the weekend, my gay-ass kingdom for the weekend...and more time right here._

Doing her best to collect and wind up Rapunzel's wild hair, Anna slid a finger down inside her cousin's underwear and deposited said wad of hair against her butt. Her stomach flip-flopped sweetly at Rapunzel's sleepy giggle in response, and Anna swooped down and peppered Rapunzel's neck with kisses.

More sleepy giggles, and Rapunzel had already wrapped her arms around Elsa's waist.

Sitting back with a dimpled smile, Anna cocked her head to one side and brushed a hand along Elsa's forehead and cheek. Her mouth went dry, and she couldn't help but continue to trail fingertips down a slender neck and flitting over a lightly freckled shoulder.

"_Mmm...Anna._"

Only then did Anna realize she had leaned in quite close, and her heart jumped into her throat as she observed Elsa's eyelids flutter. Tongue sliding over lips. A sleepy smile with cheeks glowing. Blue eyes stole Anna's breath, and she swiped a thumb along her sister's cheek. "Sleep, Elsie."

A disoriented hum from Elsa, who subsequently shivered and smiled wider as Rapunzel nuzzled against her collar. Elsa's hand slid over Anna's, and she trailed fingers up over a forearm. "You're...running?"

Leaning into the touch, Anna very nearly collapsed right into the very comfortable-looking spot between her lovers. She nodded sheepishly, even as her right hand naturally found the curve of Rapunzel's hip in slow strokes. "Yeah. Weekend's almost here. Long run...today."

At that, Elsa hummed, and her eyes fell shut as she pouted meekly. "If it...wasn't so early. I'd...run...with you." She made a sleepy grope for Anna's hand and mashed it against her lips in a sloppy kiss.

Biting down on her bottom lip, Anna purred warmly and tickled the underside of her sister's chin. "Bunny says sleep."

Not missing a beat, Elsa squeezed Anna's hand and puckered her lips. "Bunny...kiss?"

Warm affection surged up through Anna's whole body, and she whimpered happily as she swooped down and captured Elsa's lips in lazy, languid kisses. Soft and breathy and lips curling upwards.

Even more when legs locked around Anna's waist...and Rapunzel offered throaty encouragement.

"She loves the way you taste. Give her just...one more minute? Pleasies?"

A helpless chuckle rumbled in Anna's throat, and she shivered at the way Rapunzel's bare legs locked around her waist and pulled gently.

_If I don't go now...I'll never go._

Elsa whimpered feebly, toes curling as Rapunzel's calloused hands slid up under Elsa's _Dream Theater_ t-shirt and along her back. Inhaling sharply just as her thoughts began to spin dizzily, Elsa curled a hand into Anna's messy hair and lavished her bottom lip with gentle suckling.

All traces of sleep were banished as Anna whined pathetically and pulled away with face flushed and lips parted. Panting lightly and glowering accusatively, her eyes sparkled...and she shivered from head to toe under the drowsy yet intimate stares from Rapunzel and Elsa.

A breathy gulp, eyes bashfully askance after mere seconds of staring. "Um...sleep more. Love you...both." Turning away, Anna rubbed a hand down over her face and cursed softly.

"Fuck me."

Behind her, Elsa and Rapunzel cuddled back together and were snoring in only sixty seconds. Anna did her best to untwist her mesh workout shorts, which she had grown accustomed to sleeping in.

_Punzie knows that Elsa hasn't...with me. Yet. But she wants to. I know it. Or at least, I'm...**almost** sure._

_ Schedule **us** time. The schedule solves **every fucking thing.**_

* * *

Not looking to wake up Merida too early seemed like a great reason to stay in bed for Saffron. An hour after falling back asleep while Merida was on the phone with her mother, Saffron was awake again...and promptly rolled over.

Stared.

_That sounds intense._

Peeked.

_Okay, **that** sounds creeper creepy._

Leered.

_Ugh. Fine, peeked works._

She found she couldn't get enough of Merida, bare feet poking out of the bottom of the comforter and arms holding onto the peach-colored pillow as though it was a life preserver. The wild hair she had shaved seven months earlier had grown back in even wilder fashion, and every so often, Merida rolled onto one side...and spat.

**_*ptu*_**

**_ *ptu*_**

Out came strands of hair, she'd lick her lips, and mash her face right back against the pillow. Saffron stifled her laughs, one hand pressed to her mouth as amusement bloomed into affection and filled her with warmth all over. It was half-past four, and already, her mind was quite awake. Alarmingly so, to the point where she could barely keep still.

_This is weird. This feels like morning...but it isn't morning yet. Feels like Abilify time, but...alright, just relax._

To accentuate the point, Saffron sank back against her pillow, shuffled her bare feet together, and looked back at Merida.

_Yeah, I'm on a trip. With friends...and Meri. A...it's a vacation._

She dragged one hand through her apocalyptic hair, and then the other followed it. Eyes fell shut and breaths evened out. One after the other, and face still warm as Merida's occasional sleep-mumbles filled the cabin.

_Being excited for this trip...or **happy** that I get to look after **her**. Those feelings are valid. They...don't...mean...there's a medication snafu._

Shuffling under the thick comforter, Saffron fumbled for her watch, and blushed upon realizing she had been calming herself down for nearly half an hour. She peeked out from under the blanket again, eyed the sliding glass door, and her smile grew at the sun creeping over the watery horizon.

_Quiet as a mouse, I'll get up...now. Take a shower, change, check out the early morning shenanigans **on-deck**...and make sure I can find the counselor's office. **And** take my medicine. I'm fine._

One last, wet snore tumbled from Merida's lips, before she buried her face in her pillow again. Again, Saffron smiled warmly...and eyed the message on the nightstand which had been written for her earlier.

_'Morning Beanie, sleep good? Hope so. So I decided we should probably sleep in different beds. When it's sleep-time, anyway. If you wanna talk about it later, I'll probably be a total minter, but whatever. I'll deal. Glad you're here.'_

That made it far easier for Saffron to restrain herself, and she slipped back under the comforter, wriggled down to the foot of the bed, and popped right out.

_Quiet as a mouse!_

She quickly padded over to the sliding glass door, cracked it open just enough to get a feel for the outside temperature, and lit up at the hint of warmth already in the air.

_Summer gear it is, then!_

Navy blue cargo shorts and a pale green _Schoolhouse Rock_ t-shirt went over one arm, and Saffron snatched up her medications container as she slipped into the bathroom. Off came her plaid sleep-shirt...and out came a startled yelp, before she slapped both hands over her mouth.

Saffron's left hip and all the way up to her collarbone was riddled with bright, angry splotches of red. She squeaked hotly, brushed fingertips up along the rash, and yanked her hand away...baffled.

_It's **warm!** What's going on? Did I get fondled by a invisible flying pervert stingray in my sleep?!_

Thoughts whirring a mile a minute, Saffron shucked off the rest of her clothing, slapped the shower faucet, and hopped right in.

A moment later, she squealed miserably, and took the fastest, coldest, and **antsiest** shower of her life. She used up half of a full-sized bottle of bodywash, hands trembling as she tried to scrub off the rash. Breaths came in deep, dizzying gulps, while water trickled down into the corners of her mouth.

_I'm not dying. I'm **not** dying!_

A minute later, soaking wet and chilled to the bone, Saffron flopped out of the shower and skidded right across the floor to the door. Another miserable whimper followed, and her arms and legs were still wet when she bolted out. Her t-shirt was also on backwards.

_Don't slam the door!_

Snatched her phone.

_Don't wake up sleepy Meri!_

Wet feet slipped into sneakers...and Saffron couldn't help but pause by the sliding glass door with her eyes on Merida again. For the briefest of moments, Saffron's labored breathing ebbed, and her eyelids drooped. With a gentle tug, she cracked open the door again, and the soft rustle of waves trickled through the cabin.

Merida let out a wet snore, curled her toes in her sleep, and hummed sweetly.

Still dripping wet, Saffron dashed out of the room and **ran** down the hall to the elevator.

_It's fine, it's fine, I'm **totally** not gonna shed my skin and become a zombie snake or something! Just...just go check with a doctor downstairs._

* * *

"Saffron? Honey?" Voice breathy from having just woken up, Linh Kazuki sat down at the kitchen table in her bathrobe...and tried to swallow the tearful, relieved croak in her voice. "_Honey._"

A relieved, yet still anxiety-tinged smile graced Saffron's face as she eased down onto the floor outside of the doctor's office. She stared blankly at the written note she had been given, but quickly blushed upon hearing her mother's increasingly concerned calls of her name. "Um...yeah. Hi, mom...morning. I'm, uh...really sorry for the seven A.M. wake-up call."

Blinking quickly, Linh brushed a finger against her quivering bottom lip, and waved to her husband as he passed through the living room with the newspaper. "I...I'm...**we're**...it's good to hear you. You know you can call any time." She mashed the speakerphone button, then carefully set the phone on the table.

Sporting a dimpled smile, Hiroto brushed a hand against his wife's back and hummed lightly. "How's the boat, little flower? How are...things?"

The warm, comforting voices of her parents made Saffron swallow thickly, and she rubbed her eyes and did the best impression of a relaxed chuckle she could muster. "Before anything else, I need to tell you something." A deep breath, and Saffron gently patted the two small bottles in her right shorts pocket.

"And maybe suggest that breathing deep and relaxing are fantastic ideas."

* * *

Sixth floor. Seventh floor. Eighth floor. Not batting an eyelash as the elevator kept crawling upwards, Saffron wriggled her bare feet in her sneakers and combed a hand through still-damp hair. She managed a tense yet relieved smile.

_Yeah...all things considered, they took it better than I did. I mean, **really**, who turns into a zombie snake just 'cause it took their mood meds a whole week to start with the funky side effects?_

When the elevator door opened, Saffron trudged out and slowly plodded down the carpeted hall. At the far end, the sky was beginning to brighten with warm, pre-sunrise hues. Her parents' helplessly stressed and wearily resigned words stuck with her.

_'But is it serious? I mean, is a rash one of the serious…'_

_ 'Linh, I've got the list right here. The rash isn't **serious**...but it can be really uncomfortable.'_

Blushing brightly, Saffron couldn't help but scratch her irritated stomach...and **then** chide herself for it. _Uh huh, all it took was the cold water and welcome to Itch City, population: zombie snake Me._

Hiroto quickly eased Linh's fears, and together they helped coach Saffron through her options.

_'Well, Flower, unless you steal that ship's top secret helicopter, you probably aren't going to be able to get to a regular hospital. Well, unless there's a **rocket raft** there somewhere…'_

_ 'Saffron, I...well, I'm sure you already know this. We...we want this to be restful for you. For you...and for Merida. Whatever you need it to be...and I'm guessing that **doesn't** involve uncomfortable rashes and itchiness and…'_

At that, both parents had fallen silent...and Saffron did her best to quell her own anxious shivers as she paused by the door and loitered by several oceanscape paintings. She couldn't believe how calm she had sounded in reply.

_'They have great doctors here. And when I have my counseling appointment later today, I'll...um...I'll let you guys know how it went.'_ A deep breath, and Saffron's tummy had flip-flopped upon hearing her mother let out a tearful squeak. _'I'll be okay, Mom. Dad. The doctor and I talked about it, and I'm gonna go off my Abilify so I don't scratch myself silly. We can cross that one off the list…'_

Linh had heard the slight sigh of exasperation in her daughter's voice, and mumbled in apology.

That had drawn another smile from Saffron...bolstering her self confidence. _'He gave me lotion until the rash goes away. And he gave me some diazepam in case, you know...my brain gets over-excited. I'll be okay. I'll be...fine. I'm here with friends, and I know they'll help me down if I start to get worked up. And when I get back home...I'll go to the next med on the list.'_

After that, the conversation wound down, with both Hiroto and Linh praising their daughter and hesitantly offering any other help that they could. Saffron's shoulders felt a hundred pounds lighter when, even though her brow still furrowed, she said her goodbyes.

_'I love you.'_ A croaky hiccup, followed by a sniffle. _'Nobody meant for this to happen...but we'll get through it together.'_

And despite everything; the last three weeks, as well as the last three **months**, Saffron couldn't help but cling to cautious optimism. She pushed the door open, blushed as warm, salty air rushed against her face...and mustered a hopeful smile as the sun broke the horizon.

_Maybe it won't be so bad this time. Now that I've got some experience with how it feels...and, hey! No mud brains!_

With that, Saffron dug out her phone again and shot messages to Meg, Korra, and Merida.

_'What a sweet sunrise! I'm off to hunt down breakfast for me and my **gal-pal.**'_

_ 'Hay K. Could you please give Merida a once-over this morning? We've got counseling at 8, and then a full day of fun. Pool, maybe?'_

_ 'Good morning, Meri Sunshine. I went out to get us some breakfast, but I'll be back soon. Also, something weird happened. Tell you about it when I get back. 3 Your Saffy-taffy.'_

* * *

Asami awoke to the smell of piping hot tea, a strawberry cream cheese danish, half a grapefruit...and Korra's rough, warm hands squeezing her bare feet. Over and over again, smile crooked and eyes twinkling.

"Those two kept us out late tonight. No reason you can't sleep in." Thumbs pressing firmly against the center of Asami's right foot, Korra's smile brightened at the whimper and toe curl she got in response.

Dragging a hand through tousled hair, Asami fiddled with the spaghetti straps on her silk nightie...and then reached out. Pouting and pouting and pouting some more. "Can a girl get a fantastic morning breath kiss?"

At that, Korra shrugged, nodded, and promptly shoved all five toes on Asami's right foot into her mouth. Teeth grazed skin.

Slapping her hands against her rosy face, Asami howled with laughter. Moments later, the tickly wetness left her foot, and Korra was hovering over her. She swiped a thumb along Asami's chin and blushed lightly.

"Now it's a...morning **foot** kiss?"

With a throaty giggle, Asami snaked a hand behind Korra's neck and tangled it in short, brown hair. "You're such a lovable dork." All she heard was Korra's bashful giggle in response, as their lips met. In short order, teasing kisses weren't nearly enough, and Asami slid an arm around Korra's firm back...and pulled her onto the bed. Dizzy laughter lit up Asami's ears, and she let her head tilt back as Korra insisted on trailing kisses down her neck and along her collar bone.

_Oh...you make me so dizzy. Like I'd...almost forget myself…_

A scant minute later found Korra in shorts and a t-shirt, having left Asami with an affectionate murmur. "I'm gonna go give Merida a wake-up stretch. Won't be too long."

Skin still warm with tingles, Asami nudged the comforter off of the king-sized bed and raised her bare legs up, feet rubbing together. At the same time, she swept her hands along the wrinkled bed sheets, but quickly found them sliding up over her own stomach and chest. More sweet shivers.

_We haven't even had sex yet...but it's wonderful just to hold her. Like last night. She gets so...**so**...warm._

Several minutes later and with a rueful chuckle, Asami finally kicked her legs out over the side of the bed, sat up, and drank in the rising sun out past the balcony. For a moment, she reached up to adjust her nightie straps, but quickly let her hands drop...and scooped up her steaming cup of tea.

_Why not? This **is** a little bit of vacation. Plenty of privacy._

Rising to her feet, Asami felt her nightie slide down and bunch underneath her breasts...but she didn't even give them a second glance. She brought her cup to her lips, stepped out onto the balcony, and leaned right up against the far railing.

The warm, salty air tickled her skin and brought a blissful smile to her face...one which she acutely recalled having the night before as well.

_Warm like the sun. Like this air. Warm all over._

A second later, Asami gave herself a mental pat on the back, when the startlingly **nearby** chirp of a seagull didn't cause her to throw her teacup overboard. A suddenly bashful cringe spread across her face, and her knees wobbled slightly as she slipped a strap back over her left shoulder.

_Peeping tom-gulls?_

Doing her best to play it cool, Asami steadied her teacup between both hands, and turned back to the door.

On the balcony floor, having waddled its way right in front of the sliding door, sat a seagull. Feathers all white, save for a grey spot on top of its head and a dark ring around its right eye. With one wing folded and the other canted at an awkward angle, it plopped down on the dark, teak-wood deck, stared up with beady eyes, and chirped meekly.

At that, Asami's jaw dropped, her face went ashen, she threw up her arms...and shrieked.

Three decks down, somebody cursed in Arabic as warm tea splashed everywhere.

"**Ya kundurah, laysh yemtur alshai?!**"

* * *

_'Paideuo'_

_ 'Paideuso'_

_ 'Epaideusa'_

_ 'Pepaideuka'_

_ 'Pepaideumai'_

_ 'Epaideuthen'_

The faint scent of cherries tickled Ariel's nose...but she still kept her mouth shut. Eyes closed. Breaths low and even. As even as she could, at least, when every edible marker brush against her bare back sent shivers up and down her legs. No matter how many times over the last several months she had awoken to Meg conjugating ancient Greek verbs on her back...it was still Ariel's favorite way to greet the morning.

Doubly so when said marker was edible, something which Ariel also discovered moments later, as Meg teased the words off of her back with each lap of her tongue.

_Mmm...six conjugations today. Ahh...guess that means no...no...**oh.**_

Just then, Meg smirked affectionately, flicked off her bra, and hooked her thumbs in the waistband of Ariel's green, froggie underwear. A slow tug revealed her freckled butt, and with a melodious hum, Meg dragged her tongue right up Ariel's spine.

Toes curling, Ariel cooed dryly and rolled her shoulders. "Hmm...cherry today, huh?" A wry, affectionate chuckle.

Not missing a beat, Meg swept ruby-red hair off to one side and trailed kisses right up the back of Ariel's neck. She eased down, rested her hands on her older girlfriend's upper arms, and squeezed gently. An amused whisper followed. "Well, you know that's my favorite kind of pie."

A pleased smile lit up Ariel's face, but her eyelids still drooped sleepily, so she eased her rear up until it brushed against Meg's stomach.

"You gonna conjugate my ass, now?"

Another rich giggle, and Meg pressed a kiss against the back of Ariel's head as she trailed fingers back down red, blurry, Greek verbs. A sly retort bubbled up, but died on her lips as she watched Ariel's back rise and fall with each breath. Face crimson, Meg chirped earnestly, and shuffled backwards a bit.

"That's...not a verb."

_I never would've gotten here if it wasn't for you._

Seconds later, Meg sat back on her heels and cupped both butt cheeks; neatly framing the red heart she had drawn on each.

Wiggling against her girlfriend's touch, Ariel mumbled drowsily even as she sank back against her pillow with a comfortable smile. "Then...what's...there…"

Eyelids drooping, Meg swiped a thumb along the underside of each heart. Her smile grew small and tender...and she couldn't bring herself to lick them off. Not just yet, anyway...more kisses would do, for now. So that's just what she did, easing back down with a throaty whisper.

"_Agapo to archaio."_

* * *

When all was said and done, the band had gone with one of Anna's simpler designs for the album cover. A grey, smile-faced skull with heart eyes. When Merida first saw it on the back of a Dominos pizza box, she had laughed out loud.

Seeing it up close for the first time, and as the booklet insert for _VFL's_ full-fledged album, Merida was only just barely blinking back tears.

Korra, who had brought it along as per Asami's request, now couldn't help but check on her friend every so often. She performed the same stretches on Merida that she had they day before, but the source of discomfort wasn't readily apparent.

"Is it the CD or the pain?"

"CD or pain?"

Easing Merida's right leg as far back as it would go, Korra let out a nervous chuckle as she spied blatantly tear-streaked cheeks. "I seriously can't tell, Merida." Voice lowering, Korra gently squeezed her friend's right foot and smiled encouragingly. "You've been waiting a long time for this, huh?"

Finally, Merida sniffled, smiled, and nodded sheepishly. "Long time...yeah." Her voice trailed off again as she slipped the several page CD booklet out, leafed through it, and cooed for only the fourth time in her life.

_Our lyrics._

_ Our thanks._

_ Our liner notes._

_ Our...pictures._

Several seconds went by in blissful silence, after which Merida blushed and shoved the booklet back into the case and closed it.

_I was just panting all the fuck over it. But it's so...so...**ours.**_

She automatically complied with Korra's hushed request to roll over, and Merida didn't wince once as she curled her toes, rocked her ankles, and pressed with her feet.

_I wanna show...everyone. I wanna show…_

"Hot diggity, that breakfast buffet is a madhouse." Cheeks rosy, Saffron nudged open the front door with a foot and closed it the same way. Two plastic bags dangled from one hand, while a square drink holder held four lidded cups in her other hand. "Here I thought I was gonna be super early, but there were like five billion parents and ten jillion kids there. So. Much. Bacon. Screaming."

Sliding her hands down the back of Merida's right leg with a few final squeezes, Korra laughed and shook her head. "Yup. I got there at five thirty and it was **just** starting to get hammered." She met Merida's hunted gaze for a few seconds, smiled encouragingly, and nodded again when the latter shoved the CD under her pillow and mashed a finger against her pursed lips.

Saffron didn't even notice, fishing out the two wooden foldout trays from their little closet and setting them up between the two beds. French toast, mixed fruit, bacon, eggs, and homefries were piled high on both plates. She set out orange juice, milk, water, and tomato juice, and finally brought a piece of bacon over to Merida. And waggled it with an enticing grin. "Huh? Huh? Oh yeah, this is the primo **turkey** stuff."

To her credit, Merida managed not to give away everything by squealing...either in surprise or with glee. She rolled over, carefully shuffled back to the headboard with the pillow, and wiped the back of a hand over her sweaty brow. "Thanks, Saf. I'm tryin' to eat more...just ain't all that hungry yet I guess." Nevertheless, she slipped the slice of bacon into her mouth like a carrot. Rubbing her lightly tingling thighs, Merida managed a queasy smile and reached a hand out to Korra. "Thanks, boss. You, uh...said something about pool work later today maybe?"

Korra nodded eagerly and didn't hesitate to take the other bacon slice Saffron offered. "Oh yeah. Any time you want. I went by it earlier today and I think it'll be really good for you." Holding the bacon between her teeth just like Merida was, Korra wiped a hand on her shorts and then closed them both around Merida's extended hand. She squeezed firmly and held the stare.

"We'll do good work. You'll feel a little better every day."

At that, Merida smiled tiredly, squeezed back, and sniffled.

"Thanks, boss."

Meanwhile, Saffron had finished setting up breakfast...and suddenly yanked out her phone with an embarrassed squeak. "Uh...Korra? You don't have your phone on you, do you?"

Korra shook her head, the bacon slice waggling comically. "Eh, nope. After last night I might've dropped it in the toilet or something. What's...up?"

Korra paled a moment later when Saffron showed her a snapshot of an injured seagull squatting in front of her balcony door. Below it was two simple words.

_'Help please?'_

* * *

Minutes later, Merida received a reply text from Korra...and she nearly choked on a bite of French toast.

_'You're gonna give it to her at the ship's Prom event? That's romantic as hell!'_

"How'd you sleep last night?"

Blushing when she remembered the conversation she had had with her mom in the middle of the night, Merida batted a hand nonchalantly. "Not horrible. I think you saved me from falling out of bed at least once."

Eyeing Merida carefully, Saffron idly pushed a grape around her nearly empty plate. "Sorry if I was...you know. Enthusiastic."

At that, Merida looked back up and smiled curiously. "Enthusiastic like what?"

Saffron chuckled self consciously, scratched a cheek, and chased the grape right off of her plate. It hit the floor, rolled under her bed, and was lost forever...and she very nearly joined it. "I mean, like, sleep-kicking and stuff. I was probably all over you last night and...sorry if that was too much."

That's when it hit Merida, and she pushed her plate and tray to one side, in order to better focus on her dangling feet. Even though blushing had become her new default state, her stomach still flip-flopped wildly and tormented her for having eaten anything at all. "Remember how your pops said to use best judgment? For...**us** stuff?"

Finding her appetite vanished as well, Saffron nudged her tray to one side and nodded contritely.

Hands clasped between her knees, Merida looked up, furrowed her brow, and smiled self consciously. "The best judgment I got is tellin' me that...it feels like something we shouldn't be doing yet. Sharing a bed to sleep, I mean." A rueful shake of her head. "You feel too good. Um **I mean it, it, it**...aw fuckin' bawjaws." Trailing off with a bashful squeak, Merida snatched up her napkin and made an overly dramatic show of wiping off the syrup around her mouth.

Saffron was hardly able to belabor the point with her bubbly, affectionate smile bursting. So instead, she tapped her sneakers together and moved right on. "Alright, new rule accepted." She nodded briskly, already fiddling with the hem of her t-shirt. "Now I gotta...need to...tell you something."

The stilted tone warmed Merida's ears and pushed away her bashful response. She looked up again and hunched forward. "All ears, Beano." A moment later, a splotchy, red stomach filled Merida's vision...and she was far too shocked and concerned to be embarrassed.

"What. The. Fuck-a-duck?"

* * *

'_Then we'll handle it. I know what to look for...and it ain't gonna stop you from havin' a great time.' _

A challenging, sure grin as Merida held out her hands, palms-up...where they met Saffron's hands in a warm squeeze.

_'I won't allow that.'_

_'And I'm happy you called your folks.'_

Still reflecting on the short yet reassuring conversation, Saffron laid out both her and Merida's swimsuits, ensuring they were ready to go the moment they returned from their counseling appointments. She double-checked her backpack, fielded Anna's latest homework texts, and shot Beatrice an encouraging message.

_'I'm working on some way fly Whoraleers choreography for when I get back. Don't let anybody slack until then!'_

Satisfied she was prepared to knock out the rest of her homework while waiting for Merida at the counselor, Saffron shouldered her backpack and sidled up to the bathroom door again. She knocked lightly, cheeks pink, and cringed at her squeaky tone. "You okay in there, Meri? Need a hand getting dressed or...uh...**anything?**"

At that, Merida's nervous chuckle trickled out through the closed door.

"That would be **way** against the rules."

Nonplussed, Saffron turned up her chin, pressed a hand against the door, and chided sternly. "You slipping and busting your face would be even **more** against the rules."

A weak, self conscious laugh from Merida, followed by the sound of a zipper.

"True fuckin' story, there. Be out in three."

* * *

_'HOLY SHIT NO WAY IS THAT WHAT I THINK IT IS?!'_

Giggling proudly, Merida attached another photo: one of the CD booklet to the band's album opened to the middle page. Centered across both pages were several lines of acknowledgements, and behind that was a black and white photo of the band unpacking and setting up equipment at Kuzco's New Years Eve party.

_'Well it sure ain't Frampton's Camel part 2, lmfao. I've got a couple little packages underneath that Lisa Bonet poster at the shop. Chelsea doesn't even know what they are. Feel free to stop by and pull a Santa Claus...plus Asami ordered more for us.'_

Merida fired off her reply, slouched in her plush chair, and rocked her feet forwards and backwards. Every so often, another passenger wandered into the waiting room and either took a seat, or signed up for an appointment on one of the clipboards. Cheeks pinking, Merida offered everyone a wave.

_Use the right clipboard, heh._

Checking her watch for the hundredth time, Merida grimace and brushed her hands against her jeans.

_Fifteen minutes yet._

Every time Merida's eyes drifted over to the far right door, her tummy flip-flopped, and she fumbled around for any other distraction. That usually ended up being in the form of stretching out her legs, snaking her feet around the front metal _legs_ of her walker, and alternatingly pulling it towards her and pushing it away.

The aches and sharp tingles were a bit stronger that day, but Merida clung to Korra's earlier advice with dogged optimism.

_The more I start to feel **anything**, the more use I'll get out of it._

A door creaked open, and Merida nearly jumped out of her seat expectantly...but settled right back down with a wince.

_Middle door. I got punk'd. I hope it wasn't a bad thing that I told the doctor...she was the one who saved my life. Is that useful information? _

_ I mean, I guess that old doc didn't really have time to get into the meat of everything. But now he's got some notes on me, and...fucking hell does time ever go by slow as shit._

Interrupted by her buzzing phone, Merida struggled to sit upright, and saw stars for a moment as hot pinpricks lit up her legs.

_'You guys still hitting the pool after this? We're gonna head over soon, grab a table and some lounge chairs. It'll do you good. I promise. ~Korra'_

Stuck in a perpetual wince, Merida hastily rolled her palms against her thighs over and over again.

_Well, if nothing else that cool water should **feel** good. And maybe it'll help with Saf's rash a little. Cold is good...right? Like...**urgh!**_

Gritting her teeth, Merida chuckled weakly and slipped a hand underneath each leg. Sweat dotted her brow, and every time she prodded fingertips against muscles, sharp twinges stole her breath.

A soft, probing voice. "Hey. Do you need a hand?"

Merida managed a quick shake of her head...and promptly squeaked in surprise when her left leg was scooped up. Her eyes followed, and just like that, she went slack in the chair.

"Oh...**hi.**"

Without missing a beat, Saffron cuffed the jeans right up under Merida's knee, then began to roll her knuckles up against each calf in movements she had been clearly practicing on herself. She hung her head and chuckled softly. "Oh...hi...**oh**."

A quiet, shared laugh, but Merida couldn't help but be drawn to the hints of red at the corners of Saffron's eyes.

_I'm sorry. For whatever upset you in there...I'm sorry._

No sooner did Saffron move over to Merida's right leg, then a hand brushing through her hair and teasing her scalp stilled her movements. Slow, up and down motions, slipping behind an ear and back up...until, at last, a palm pressed against her cheek. Shoulders sagging, she looked up to reveal a puffy face...but still smiled. Tilted her head to one side...against Merida's hand.

"He figured out how I feel about you in fifteen minutes."

Cheeks rosy, Merida found a bashful smile and nodded. Swiped a thumb against ruddy skin. Forgot all about her leg zaps...and mumbled quietly.

"Ten minutes for me."

Another bashful, shared laugh.

"Let's hit that pool, Beanie."

* * *

Meg was the first one outside on deck eleven, hustling over to the railing that overlooked the large swimming pool below. Nicknamed the _Seahorse Pool_, it served as a regulation-sized lap pool at twenty five yards in length and ten yards wide. Split into five lanes with strings of black buoys and a shallow wading area at the near side, its busiest time was late afternoon.

Meg, however, knew just when to arrive to avoid the crowd. She leaned over the railing and cackled gleefully. "Aw hells yeah, they got the new lounge chairs!" Whirling around, she leaned back against the railing, and waved up to her father in the navigation cabin.

"**Nice chairs, Dad!**"

Captain Neily smiled, waved, and shot his daughter a text message.

_'Will I see your new friends for the Halloween Gala?'_

Slinging a blue duffel bag behind her back, Meg replied with a double thumbs-up emoji. Her dad's next message made her blush.

_'You still with that teacher? I think she's good for you.'_

At that, Meg muttered bashfully and slapped a palm to her forehead. "_Dad._" She didn't have to to respond to that, though, as Ariel strode forward and snagged Meg by the looped collar of her red and white polka-dotted swimsuit.

"Can you **please** not fall and bust your head?"

Chuckling innocently, Meg jerked a thumb towards the pool...but her smile grew as she took in her girlfriend's new, blue and green swimsuit. One piece and frog-themed, naturally. "Pool's clear. And check out those awesome, new lounge chairs."

Preening under the attention, Ariel did more than just look as she snatched Meg by the hand and hurried down to the pool deck below. Ordinary, blue and white vinyl-striped recliners lined three sides of the pool, but the near side featured circular, white lounge chaises with bright orange cushions and maroon pillows. Small, matching side tables flanked each of the fourteen pieces of furniture.

Meg was quick to claim three, depositing her girlfriend on one, her bag on the next, and draping herself over number three. Flopping back against the comfy pillows, Meg fished out several bottles of sunscreen and lobbed one over to Ariel.

"Nice investment, huh? I totally picked these out."

Ariel couldn't deny they were quite nice.

* * *

_'Got nice spots staked out. You coming?'_

Shooting back a short message in the affirmative, Korra slipped on her flip-flops and tied a yellow and orange flame-themed wrap around her waist. Flipping down her sunglasses, she turned and eyed Asami self consciously. "I know, I know...colors don't exactly go. Fuck it. Vay-cay!"

Blushing warmly, Asami looked down and fiddled with the straps on her dark sandals. "They go just fine on you." She stood up, adjusted the fabric criss-cross on her black one-piece and snatched a light blue, wide-brimmed hat.

"Shall we?"

Korra gulped, nodded, and walked right smack into the closed door with a harassed yelp.

Pausing at Merida and Saffron's door, Korra rapped on it gently, then leaned back against the far wall. Eyes askance, she turned and watched as Asami flipped through several photos on her phone.

Sensing eyes were on her, Asami gestured to the injured, little seagull in several of the photos. Now downstairs with the onboard vet.

"We can still go down and see him, right?"

Korra grinned affectionately, nodded, and tilted her head against Asami's right shoulder. She fished out her own phone and scrolled to a photo of Asami herself. She'd been standing right in the balcony doorway when said photo was taken, a cross between panic and bewilderment on her face. One boob peeked out from her nightie. In her cupped hands sat the injured seagull, not moving at all...aside from occasional glances up at the towering creature holding it as though it might break at any moment.

Blushing, Asami pinched Korra's bicep and cringed. "For your eyes only."

At that, Korra shook her head and pressed a kiss to Asami's shoulder. "You looked like...I don't even know what. Like you just panned gold right out of the ocean or something."

Asami hung her head and giggled exasperatedly. "He just...started crying. These pathetic little peeps." Scratching a rosy cheek, she shrugged and looked back at Korra. "How could anyone find **that**...threatening?"

They both looked up when the door cracked open and Saffron peered out. She wore a purple one-piece with white music notes, leather Birkenstock sandals, and pink, heart-shaped sunglasses. She smiled awkwardly and pulled the door open.

"Somebody needs a new swimsuit. Can you guys wait with Merida for just a minute, while I **sprint** down to the store and find one?"

Bashful voice muffled in the bathroom, Merida called out. "You ain't gotta wait for me!" A moment later, she groaned and flopped against the sink in her underwear.

Gesturing down the hall, Korra slipped inside the cabin and waved. "Asami, you wanna help her pick out something Merida would like? I'll stay here...sounds like she might need a little stretch."

Face crimson, Merida had slid down onto the bathroom floor. "I don't need no...stretch." She furrowed her brow and glowered at her repeatedly curling toes. One hand slid over her aching abdomen...and she shivered lightly. From outside, she heard the front door click shut.

_Why am I...why now? Why this, all of a sudden?_

Easing up to the bathroom door, Korra knocked gently and pressed an ear to it. "If you aren't comfortable…"

Blinking away sudden tears, Merida shook her head sharply and raked her hands through her hair.

_Is it because I talked about what happened with that doc? That it's on my fucking mind now? That all of a sudden...I'm scared shitless **now**?_

With an exhausted sigh, Merida hung her head and pressed her hands against stinging thighs. She frowned deeply, squeezed her legs, and glared up at the ceiling.

_I ain't gonna walk better if I don't put in the fucking effort._

"I...I think I need your magic hands."

Flashes of red. Dizzy, feverish half-dreams. Shaking hands pressed against her stomach...and sirens. Gulping hotly, Merida shoved it all away and croaked louder.

"Please."

* * *

The memory of a black and yellow one-piece swimsuit sailing out of the bathroom stuck with Saffron. As did the way it slapped against her face...**and** the way it smelled. Merida's self conscious grump was memorable in its own right, too.

_'I got that fucker for senior skip day. Who the hell goes up two bra sizes **after** they're eighteen?! Thirty-four C, my ass.'_

Cheeks rosy, Saffron shuffled through a rack of wraparound skirts and fought the urge to hide **inside** the rack.

_Meri, size doesn't matter. Your titties are fabulous...and if that wasn't skirting the rules, I'd have totally told you that. Hmm, speaking of skirts...class-**say**._

Bright yellow, with tangled, green thorns and red roses printed all over the wraparound Saffron pulled out. She wrapped it around her waist and did a test-spin, then blushed as she came face to face with Asami...who nodded and smiled in approval.

"**That** will go great with either of **these**." She held up a two-piece in one hand and a one-piece in the other. Both were dark purple and covered with lavender bellflowers from top to bottom. Eyes darting down and away, Asami rustled both selections and shrugged.

"Do you know how she feels about...her surgery scar? I mean...you know…"

Saffron didn't waste a single moment as she closed the distance and draped the wrap over the one-piece. "This one's perfect. Also...how did **you** know about the bellflower story?"

Arching an eyebrow, Asami ushered Saffron towards the checkout counter and smirked in amusement. "Bellflower story?"

Clapping her hands together, Saffron giggled warmly as her Birkenstocks slap-slapped against the grey-tiled shop floor.

"Oh...well. Maybe we can get **her** to tell it."

* * *

_'Can you **believe** I went up to a fuckin' 34C? I miss my wee A tits...freeboobin' it was less of a hassle. So tell me, do I look like a cradle robber here? 'Cause I'm out of fucks to give, chickie.'_

Huddled behind several stacks of sheet music in the choir room, Anna chuckled at Merida's message...but her eyes softened at the end. The enclosed picture showed Merida seated at the foot of her bed and wearing her new bellflower swimsuit outfit. One arm dangled between her knees, while her other hand hooked around Saffron's arm as it rested against Merida's collarbone. Saffron had her left hand on Merida's left shoulder, their cheeks were mashed together, and their smiles were equally brilliant.

Only, Saffron's eyes were open and Merida's were closed. Drumming fingers against her own smile, Anna's reply was short and forthright.

_'You look happy as fuck. Both of you do. Everything else is bullshit.'_

With a warm, intrigued hum, Beatrice set down her book bag, smirked fondly, and tapped Anna on the back.

"S'up, teach. They look married as hell. Cute."

Anna shrieked, lunged onto the table, and scattered hundreds of German folk song-sheets all over the floor. Her phone sailed across the room and plopped in a potted cactus on the far windowsill. Crimson face mashed against an arm, she mumbled pathetically.

"How can I...help...you?"

* * *

Arms loaded with kickboards, floaty foam noodles, and several beach balls, a frantic stranger hustled right into the shallow end of the _Seahorse_ pool. The handful of children who had been playing nearby all turned and lit right up at the approaching onslaught of fun. That all changed when they realized the stranger wasn't slowing down at all. Giving each other nervous glances, the kids all backed away from the pool steps.

"Make a hole, I've got cool stuff, make a...**ahh!**" Saffron skidded on the second step, chucked the floaty toys into the pool, and flopped right in with a squeal. Breaking the surface with water spouting from her mouth, Saffron flapped her arms and batted the toys around.

"And **that** is why we don't run near the pool."

Korra followed behind, dropping a duffel bag on each of their three reserved lounge chairs. It took her a minute to figure out how to unlock the folding umbrella from behind the chair and put it up. The moment the fabric opened, Korra barked out a laugh at the rainbow swirl pattern. "You said you picked these out? Me likey."

Having just returned from the bar, Meg chuckled as she set out several bottles of water and juice on the tables between their lounges. "Best part is when some dumbass, raging homophobes just use it and don't even notice. Makes my day."

Easing up against the back of the middle lounge chair, Merida folded up her walker and propped it up next to the left-side table. She stared down at her bright yellow wrap, brushed at it a few times, then finally pulled it off with a self conscious chuckle. "This whole place is something...else." Her throat clenched at the end, and even as she brushed hands hesitantly over her tingly thighs...she couldn't help but look back over a shoulder.

_The water looks like a dream._

Just then, several kids pelted Saffron with several of the beach balls she had brought...drawing an amused smile from Merida.

_Like a dream._

Ariel was there in a flash, having already set up the middle lounge's umbrella and laid out several cushions. "You want to rest first or…?"

At that, Merida managed a pained smile and brushed some sunscreen on her left thigh. "That water looks like it'll be a **fine** rest." She swiped it over her right thigh, arms, and neck, but wobbled precariously when she tried to reach down.

And blushed.

"Steady, there. I got you." Looking up from the ground, Asami quickly covered Merida up to each knee. She smiled encouragingly, then rose and offered an arm.

Which Merida took with a grateful smile. "Thanks, Sammy." She turned and nodded to Ariel, who had taken her by her other arm. "You too, Boss Hog." With slow, deliberate steps, Merida let her friends guide her over to the metal railings that led right into the water. She had kept her eyes locked on her own feet and the dark brown teak-decking beneath it...until her hands touched cool metal. Only then did Merida look up again.

Standing at the bottom of the staircase, Saffron clasped her hands against her collar and murmured sweetly. "Oh, yeah. You are **killing** that suit."

At that, Merida blushed prettily and stared downward as she stepped into the water. "You gonna make me...fall...oh fuck, that's nice." She paused on the first step and let the cool water lap up against her shins. Head drooping and wild curls rustling in the ocean breeze.

_It does help._

Swallowing thickly, Merida opened her eyes and stared down at her scrunching toes. Her stomach flip-flopped, and she pursed her lips...and took another step. Somehow, the water temperature seemed to drop another few degrees as it lapped just above her knees. She held her breath, shook her head, and wiggled her toes again.

_Like...the water mutes the hurt some. It's...like a tiny vacation all its own._

Merida hadn't even realized she had started to giggle quietly. This time, the sharp tingles barely reached down to her knees, before being enveloped by a comforting, cool wetness. She didn't notice her toe wriggles becoming feet shuffles. Hands slipped off of the railings.

_Just what I needed. Just what I..._

Bare feet skidded right over the third step. Fingertips brushed the surface of the water...and that was when Merida felt herself falling forward.

Eyes slammed shut, she yelped, and threw her arms out blindly…

...and splashed right into Saffron's open arms. Squealing gleefully as a whirling mess of orange curls blinded her, Saffron stumbled backwards a step and wrapped both arms around Merida's back.

From one of the side lounge chairs, a concerned husband turned and muttered to his wife. "Wow, somebody needs to put treads on those steps or something."

The wife nodded sagely.

Face crimson as Merida's body sagged against hers, Saffron drummed her fingertips against wet skin and tried to ignore the knee-wobbling scent of bright curls plastered to her face. "Is this okay? **I mean**, was that okay? **Um, that is**…" Voice trailing off as a wet cheek brushed against hers, Saffron tried to un-fumble her tongue as best she could. "...are **you** okay?"

Choking back tears, Merida sniffled and closed a hand over Saffron's left shoulder. She let her own bare feet skitter against the pool bottom. Merida's shoulders slumped, and she nodded with a ragged exhale. "It don't hurt here. It don't…" She trailed off and pulled back just enough to see her hair plastered against her girlfriend's face. Chuckling self consciously, Merida brushed her fingers over Saffron's forehead and parted a bit of the mess. "Uh...oops. Sorry."

Wild curls still framed Saffron's wet face. Glowing under the attention, she let her arms slip under the water...but held onto both the moment and Merida for as long as she dared.

"I don't mind. Not at all."

* * *

From the moment the group set foot on _Crystal Serenity_, Meg had been talking up her girlfriend's swimming prowess.

"One time, the engine on her research vessel blew. She single handedly towed the ship ten miles to port."

"When I was in Frisco for Pride, she showed me the tank where she used to race against hammerhead sharks. Put those poor things to shame."

"Legend says she's got connections with the Mermaid Mafia. You know...since she probably **was** one in a past life. Under the sea...and shit…"

To that end, everybody was impressed. Not only with Ariel's lap after lap swimming stamina, but also the fact that Asami shared the lane with her...and kept right up.

Nobody was more surprised than Korra, who stared from her comfy spot on her lounge recliner and muttered to herself in bashful awe. "Kick my ass. _Kick my ass. Surprise after surprise…_" It wasn't long after that she hurried into the pool to help with Merida's rehab...**and** to cool off.

The novelty of a pool available day or night had worn off for Meg, though, but she was quite happy keeping herself occupied with her laptop. Seeking extra credit like the proud, brown-nosing Ancient Greek linguist that she was, she eagerly led an online tutoring session for several classmates a thousand miles away. And as they were all dorm-bound thanks to a depressing Oregon rainstorm, she rewarded correct answers with a simple flip of her laptop...and dry, color commentary.

"And here we are. For the **tenth time**. Great, big ocean. Sweet pool. Happy as shit vacationers. And remember, you sail with my dad's ship and you get ten percent off! Tell yo' friends and tell yo' fam."

Merida took her time warming up in the shallow end of the pool, and learned several new, decidedly more intense stretches. She couldn't even remember the last time she had a reason to make her thighs touch her chest, but that's just where Korra put them as Merida reached back behind her head and held onto the pool's edge.

Several times, Korra looked down at the bare feet pressing against her palms. "I see you doing that a lot. With your toes, I mean."

Glancing down past her knees, Merida blushed at the way her toes were hugging her friend's index fingers. "Yeah. First couple o' days after the...accident. Everything was really swelled up and sometimes I could hardly feel nothin' down there." She sighed and let her chin dip into the water. "Ain't nearly as bad now...but it still freaks me out. Nervous habit, I guess." A moment later, she squeaked and splashed around...and shot back a harrassed stare. "Yeah...felt **that.**"

Having swiped a thumb along the sole of each foot, Korra grinned apologetically. "Sorry. Just checking." She drifted backwards as Merida pressed out with her legs. "Two weeks ago, I remember you couldn't even feel **that.**" Korra's eyes brightened encouragingly, and she began to push back. "I know your doctor couldn't really tell what kind of long-term damage you'd have...but these are good signs. You're doing **really** well."

Merida nodded self consciously and redoubled her efforts, making a concerted effort not to glance at the leg that appeared on her left or the one on her right. The hands winding her tresses into an ever-growing braid were hard to ignore, though. "Had enough racing against those natural fishes?"

At that, Saffron nodded and splish-splashed her feet in the water. "I coulda showed them what's what, but I don't think they can handle my doggy paddle." She slipped a loose tie-off at the bottom of Merida's new braid and went back to watching the stretch in action. "Figured you might want to hang out here a lot, so I'm memorizing this routine."

Merida blushed and nodded in response, but suddenly dipped her head back and squinted accusatively. "I didn't see you put on no sunscreen, Beanie."

Saffron chuckled, batted a hand dismissively, and flipped down her heart-shaped sunglasses. "Yeah, I don't burn. Ever. Good genes." She patted Merida on the head and lifted her right foot out of the water. "You never saw me when I get a real good tan on, huh?"

Merida's response was muffled both by water splashing up against her face, **and** her knees mashing against her mouth.

* * *

_It's fine...it's fine! They're just friends, they're just talking...**shit,** I turned around again._

Scowling, Meg scratched at a rosy cheek and turned her attention back to page thirty six of her Greek vocabulary textbook. Over the next few seconds, all the words seemed to morph into one unrecognizable blob...and she groaned again. Closing the book with a dull _slap_, Meg looked around for anything else to occupy her attention.

_Looks like the kids took over the pool. Merida and Saffron are leading them in a water basketball game. Merida's definitely moving around better in the pool...that's awesome._

Meg did a double take over at the far lounge chair upon finding it empty...and then she slapped her forehead and cringed.

_Right. Korra and Asami went to see that seagull they rescued. Now why would they call it Harold? I almost…_

Clapping a hand to her mouth, Meg snorted mirthfully.

_Oh yeah. Harold...they're lesbians. Or, wait, are they both bi? Well, I think at least Korra is because she **did** talk about dating that cop for awhile and…_

"Hey...Meg?"

Caught unawares, Meg yelped and flung her textbook onto the pool deck.

Hopping in surprise, Moana grimaced and hurried around the lounge chair in order to scoop up the book. She chuckled weakly and handed it back to Meg. "Sorry about that. Not trying to, y'know...cramp your style or anything."

Cheeks pinking, Meg batted a hand nonchalantly and accidentally smacked herself in the face with her book. "Hey, no, you're cool." Eyes danced down and away, even as Meg patted the other end of the lounge and mustered what she hoped was a friendly smile. "Got everything you need for your lecture on Sunday? I was gonna come check it out...if that's alright."

Both women paused and stared as Ariel crossed the pool deck and managed to make a belly-flop look graceful. Moana turned back and brushed her wild hair to one side, the clapped her hands together and took a seat on the lounge. "Actually, I was really hoping you could do more than just _check it out_. Neptune tells me you've got great sea monster stories...and maybe I could get you to tell one as an opening to my thing?" Chuckling self consciously, Moana shrugged and shot Meg a shy glance. "I hear your stories are way better than my jokes."

Halfway across the pool and mobbed by kids, Ariel stumbled backwards and held up the basketball...and shouted. "**Get out here and play!**"

Both Meg and Moana giggled, and the former tossed her book into her bag before offering a thumbs up. "I remember your jokes...they were cute. But I'll see what I can come up with."

* * *

An hour later, Merida had made her way back to the lounge...and she managed to do it all on her own. Soaking wet, she wrapped herself in two towels, curled up underneath the large, rainbow umbrella, and fell right asleep.

Another hour passed, though it felt like mere seconds to Merida, as a cold, wet hand shook her gently by the shoulder.

"_Meri. Little Merbear._"

At that, Merida squirmed, mumbled sleepily, and smacked her lips together. Only when the wet hand moved from her shoulder to her cheek, did her eyes flutter open. Bottom lip drooping, Merida cocked her head to one side...and stared in utter uncomprehension.

"Do I know you?"

Giggling warmly, Saffron hooked a thumb under her swimsuit's shoulder strap and flipped it to one side, revealing her extreme skin color change.

"My tans are major league business."

A moment later, Merida was wide awake and freaking out about sunburn and skin cancer and **we can't let your parents see you like this.**

* * *

No sooner did Merida make it back to the bedroom, then she rifled through her top drawer and unearthed a clean pair of blue mesh shorts. Saffron arrived a few moments later with their beach bag and found the yellow wrap flung over the foot of her bed. She picked it up with an index finger and arched an eyebrow.

Having shuffled her pillows back against the headboard, Merida futzed with the drawstring on her shorts and looked down. "It **is** really nice. I like it. Just...tryin' to be comfy now, you know?"

Saffron flipped off her sunglasses, snatched the nearby remote, and draped the wrap over her shoulders. "Me getting sunburned wasn't the reason you wanted to come back, was it?" She tugged the wrap down over a noticeably darker shoulder, then looped it around her waist. "I wasn't kidding when I said I don't burn. I just get **exceptionally** dark."

Merida nodded and shuffled her feet against the comforter. Despite having used liberal amounts of sunscreen, her freckled skin still carried a light reddish tint. "Sorry. You're just...distracting. Wait **no**, I didn't mean it like…"

Giggling lightly, Saffron took a seat on the edge of her bed, touched a dark cheek, and faced towards the cracked balcony door. "Flatterer." Her ears warmed at Merida's uncomfortable mumble in reply, and with a breathy hum, Saffron snatched up the whole comforter and wrapped it around herself. She rolled onto her back and looked across the divide, eyes piercing. "But...even **that's** not the whole reason."

Merida didn't even realize she had been shaking her head, as her own eyes were locked on her hands...and the way they kneaded against her thighs. She croaked weakly. "It's...not?" A squint turned into a wince, while toes curled. A deep breath.

"It's...hurtin' again. Swear if **I** didn't burn so fuckin' easily I'd spend all day in the pool."

Snatching a pair of medication bottles from the nightstand, along with a fresh bottle of water, Saffron shimmied back out of the comforter. "We can go back after the movie tonight." She passed over the medication and the water, then let her hands fall against the rumpled bedspread. "Stay as long as you want."

Merida smacked her lips, set down the bottle, and waggled the TV remote with a hopeful smile. "Sounds nice...later." She patted the empty space next to her, eyes flicking down and away. "TV?"

Cheeks glowing, Saffron scooted onto the bed...but paused with one foot still on the floor. "Um...what if I fall asleep?" A shy, yet honest smile as she slid a hand over Merida's, resting on the remote.

Eyes met, and Merida did her best not to swallow her tongue.

"That's fine. You're fine. I'll stay up."

* * *

On television, an episode of _The Magic Schoolbus_ had just started...which was quite timely, as far as Saffron was concerned. Before answering her girlfriend's question, however, she was determined to have a bit of fun.

"What TV star did I have a crush on...**when** I was a kid?"

Upon having her question repeated to her with a dash of snark, Merida just turned and stared blankly. "What?" She chuckled as she spoke, one flabbergasted eyebrow arched.

"**What?!**" Crowing accusatively, Saffron pressed both hands against her collar...and nudged a bare foot against Merida's. "What, my butt." Laughter was on the tip of her tongue, though, and she just barely contained it when Merida reached over and pinched both of her cheeks.

"C'mon, if yer embarrassed about it just say so. Promise I won't judge...much." Cheeks pinking in amusement, Merida held up three fingers and closed her eyes. "Scouts honor."

At that, Saffron ducked her head and flicked the raised fingers. "**You**...were a Girl Scout? For how long?"

Smile faltering, Merida chuckled nervously and drummed her knuckles together as she tucked her chin against her collar. "Long enough for it to count."

For the next minute, Saffron did everything she could to extract more information about Merida's stint in scouting. Pouting failed, chin on shoulder with pouting failed next, and finally, hands wrapped around a red-tinged bicep while chin rested on shoulder with a fierce pout...almost succeeded.

Eyes flicking down at the touch, Merida gulped at the clear difference between their tans. She pursed her lips and shook her head. "Uh uh, never gonna get it."

Finally, Saffron backed off with a simple pat to Merida's left shoulder...and a smug grin. "That's fine. Your mom loves me, so she'll **definitely** tell me."

Cheeks pinking, Merida barked out a dry laugh and shook her head. "Yeah, yeah, you got me there." She pushed back against Saffron's bare foot and puffed out her cheeks. "Maybe **I'd** tell ya if you answered **my** question first."

Not missing a beat, Saffron propped her head up against a palm and held up an index finger. "But what **was** your question?"

Nonplussed, Merida grasped the finger and spoke into it as though it was a microphone. "One more time, for the cheap seats. When you was a kid, did you...did you have...aw **shit.**" Her brow furrowed and her jaw dropped, right in time with her voice trailing off. She turned, mashed her face against a pillow, and groaned again.

Saffron giggled brightly, which turned into outright laughter as a wild tangle of curls slapped against her face. "That's what we call an ageist question." She got a middle finger for her trouble, and when she pressed a kiss to it, Merida grumbled shyly again and let her wrist go limp. Cheeks darkening, Saffron brushed away handfuls of reddish-orange hair...until she found a rosy cheek. Shuffling closer, she tickled Merida's cheek and looked down to find that the yellow skirt-wrap had fallen off.

"I had **the biggest** crush on Ms. Frizzle. I'm talking, elementary school assignments with her in a wedding dress. The bus as a chapel."

Face framed by apocalyptic curls, Merida turned and jerked a thumb towards the TV. A crooked smile spread from cheek to cheek. "Really?"

Lips pursed, Saffron looked down, to where she was twirling a lock of Merida's hair around an index finger. She winked. "I think it was mostly **that hair.**"

Suddenly much less self conscious, Merida forgot about curling her toes and rolled onto her left side.

"Okay. Your turn."

* * *

It took Saffron several minutes to come up with a question of her own. In reality, she had a mountain of them ready to go...but it took a bit to narrow the list down to one.

"It might come to me faster if you...hold me?"

A moment later, Merida dropped her left hand up over her head...and Saffron didn't waste any time tucking herself neatly against Merida's side. She shivered as a hand closed over her left shoulder, and the mass of orange curls piled on Merida's collar made for a comfortably tickly pillow. The rasp in Merida's voice also tickled Saffron's ears.

"When it's just you and I...you don't gotta ask."

Nodding slowly, Saffron tried to go back to picking out a question...but found her attention increasingly divided. Memories from two weeks ago, as well as that very morning, crept up through the soles of her feet.

_'Do you blame yourself at all?'_

_ 'Why do you think that is?'_

_ 'Did you know...your hands sometimes shake?'_

_ 'Just in the last ten minutes.'_

_ 'Do you remember...how it felt?'_

Saffron barely noticed her bare feet sliding over Merida's left foot. The quiver in her tense, raspy voice was as palpable as the quiver in her left hand as it hovered inches from Merida's hip.

"Meri? Can I...can I please...check…" She trailed off with a relieved whimper when Merida cupped her wrist and nodded slowly.

"You don't gotta ask."

The swimsuit was quite warm, and Saffron stared as her fingers traced a bellflower. It outlined the scar, which she could still feel as her hand sank down against Merida's stomach. Vision blurry, Saffron sniffled loudly...and blinked away tears when she felt **and** saw Merida tracing fingertips in a circle on the back of her hand.

_'Do you think now is...the best time to start something? You and she already have...differences to overcome. This trauma affects you both in different ways. Emotionally.'_

_'I'm just saying...you'll be different people after you process the...the worst of it. I'm not trying to dissuade you.'_

Nuzzling against Merida's collar, Saffron blew out an unsteady breath, and curled her toes around Merida's bare foot. "I know we sort of already agreed...but I wanted to ask you anyway. You **deserve** to be asked right." Lacing her fingers with Merida's, Saffron looked up and smiled hopefully.

"Would you be my ship-Prom date?"

Merida only missed one beat...and she used that to grin right back and press a kiss to Saffron's forehead.

"It'd be my fuckin' honor."

Wriggling with a radiant hum, Saffron went right back to prodding her hand against Merida's stomach...just as _Sharon, Lois, and Braham's Elephant Show_ came on.

_I want it all with her._

Shooting back a knowing grin, Merida trailed her left hand up along Saffron's scalp and scratched gently. "You knew what I was gonna say. C'mon. Hit me with a **real good** question."

* * *

"What if I don't grow any more?"

Having been distracted for the last minute by a persistent seagull gliding up and down the length of the balcony-line in search of scraps, Merida shook her head and twisted a finger in her right ear before speaking up awkwardly, "Um...say again, Beanie?"

Eyes flicking down, Saffron tittered self consciously. Her gaze traveled all the way down the length of the bed, to where the tips of her toes just barely grazed Merida's left ankle. She shrugged shortly and drummed her fingertips against Merida's stomach. She tried to look back up at Merida again, but soft, green eyes and freckles for days sent Saffron's gaze right back down. "What if I'm all done growing? I know, it's dumb, my body's mine and it's a freakin' Picasso but…"

The corners of Merida's eyes crinkled, and she slid her hand off of Saffron's...in order to bring it up and swipe a thumb against a dark cheek. "Mind if I ask...why it's on your mind?"

Puffing out her cheeks, Saffron did her best to quash the self conscious flutters plaguing her tummy...and summoned her best impression of Merida's voice. "Boy is having a shortie short GF a pain in the...back. Have to pack a lunch every time I need to bend down for something." She squeezed her feet around Merida's foot for added emphasis, then pressed her nose against the purple string looping over Merida's left shoulder. A self conscious pout followed.

"I'll probably get carded until I'm freaking fifty."

_And maybe I'll always look like a kid to you. I dunno._

At that, Merida chuckled affectionately and swept a hand down through Saffron's hair. "Looks like I'm buying the booze for your fiftieth birthday bash, then." A cool breeze fluttered in through the open door just then, lighting up Merida's legs with rare, pleasant tingles. She muttered softly. "Hey, I'm five eleven here. As graceful as a mongoose on stilts." Warmth bubbled up in Merida's chest at Saffron's breathy laughter in response...and Merida licked her lips before continuing. "Am I okay? Do you wish I weren't quite so danged tall?"

A slow shake of the head. Nuzzling into the crook of Merida's neck, Saffron inched her hand over until it hung loosely around Merida's waist. Raspiness nearly choked off her voice entirely, and her face bloomed with warmth.

"You're **so tall** and I **so love it.**"

It was a full minute until Merida managed to compose herself enough to assure Saffron that her height was also perfect...and another minute after that before Merida came up with her next question.

* * *

_Awake, awake, stay awake…_

_ It's all that pill's fault...blame the...fuckin' pill…_

_ For sure...ain't her…_

_ All comfy...and warm...and...awake...stay…_

_The Elephant Show_ was just rolling credits when Saffron decided to get up. Cheeks still rosy from spending nearly five minutes staring with affectionate glee as Merida mumbled her way towards sleep, Saffron managed to extricate herself and slide right off of the bed. The mattress barely wobbled, while the faintest hint of a squeak fluttered up from the teak-deck floor.

_Stay awake. Awake. A...warm…_

_ No more warm. No more warm? _

_ ...**no more warm?!**_

With a sleepy, strangled cry, Merida thrashed herself awake as one arm shot straight up.

"**I'm up!**"

A thick, suffocating silence fell over the cabin. On TV, a bunch of overly excitable children were dragging their parents through a toy store and begging to be bought _Gak_.

Outside, small waves splashed against the starboard side of _Crystal Serenity_, while low-swooping seagulls darted through foamy spray.

Having just cinched the yellow skirt-wrap back around her waist, Saffron turned...slowly. Eyes wide, face crimson, and lips pursed tightly to hold back the riotous laughter clearly spilling out in gasps and snorts. She clapped a hand to her mouth, let out a pathetic squeak, and doubled over.

Sitting up in bed, Merida hung her head and gestured flippantly. "My old boyfriends **never** made me this fuckin' pathetic." She glanced back up, couldn't hold back a bashfully affectionate smile, and watched Saffron wobble her way over to the oak bureau by the television. An exasperated breath, after which, Merida flopped back against her pillow and announced plainly. "Let it out before you choke there, Beanie."

With a dizzy croak, Saffron dropped to her knees, slapped her hands against the bureau countertop, and burst into a fit of laughter that left her clutching the top drawer and gasping for air.

"**Ahh!**"

"**I can't!**"

"**You just!**"

Gradually, Saffron calmed down enough to wobble back to her feet. She snatched a nearby _Hello Kitty_ duffel bag and directed a harrassed glance back over her right shoulder. "You thought I was just gonna retreat to my bed?" She pulled the top drawer open, turned and leaned against the bureau, and began to stuff towels and medical supplies into the bag. All the while, her eyes stayed locked on Merida.

Merida, who had drawn the bottom of the comforter up to her nose...even though her eyes still twinkled with a challenging grin. "I think you was trying to put me to sleep."

Dropping in two bottles of Bengay, Saffron zipped up the bag, and tapped an index finger against her coy smile. "I never got to see your sleep-talking up close like this, before. **Or** your sleep-drooling."

Eyes lidded, Merida blushed again and stared down at her fingers drumming against the comforter. When she looked up again, Saffron had crossed the room, and was slipping a few snacks into the same bag. Rubbing at her right eye, Merida finally let the comforter slide down to her waist, and she yawned so loud that her ears popped. "You...you packing...to make a getaway?" Merida blushed even more and couldn't help but wiggle her toes when Saffron paused by the foot of the bed and gently squeezed both feet. "Or, you know...a dinner...thing?"

At that, Saffron shook her head and smiled. "Blanket and stuff in case it's cool for the outdoor movie tonight. And, well, since we're **already** dressed for it...may as well hit up the pool right after that." She whirled around and stooped down to get a look at her buzzing phone. "And **our** crew will meet us at the movie."

Sleep still teased Merida's thoughts, but she struggled to sit up again, and made a concerted effort to stare up at the ceiling and **not** at her girlfriend's wrap-covered keester. "What about dinner? I mean, do they want to meet us somewhere, or…?"

In the blink of an eye, Saffron hustled back over to the nightstand between both beds. She snatched up the phone, tucked it between her cheek and shoulder, and turned to shoot Merida a warm smile. "You're gonna nap now. Rest up for Blues Brothers shenanigans, and pool round two. I'll have them bring up dinner in an hour and a half so…" Just then, a member of the downstairs kitchen staff piped up on the other end of the line, and Saffron quickly rattled off a pair of dinner dishes.

Still unmistakably sleepy, Merida couldn't help but shake her head and scratch a rosy cheek self consciously. "Well...yeah. **I** could use a little sleep, but Beanie, you don't gotta stay here for that." Not even catching the clack of the phone as Saffron dropped it back into the receiver, Merida looked up again and grimaced as she found bright, brown eyes on her again. Chuckling softly, Merida fiddled with the shoulder straps of her swimsuit and shrugged. "I mean, you know just 'cause I gotta rest and heal up...don't mean you can't go out with...everyone."

Dropping the packed duffel bag onto her bed, Saffron brushed a hand along the once again empty space next to Merida...and her eyelids drooped. "Look, Meri. I'm not gonna sleep...and I'll probably just watch the ol' tube." She swirled her hand against the comforter a few times, then walked her index and middle fingers over the bed...and brushed right against Merida's bare shoulder. "If you want the bed to yourself for a nap...that's all you ever gotta say." A determined glint shone in Saffron's eyes, even as she lowered her voice.

"But I **like** helping you sleep. I'd...**like**...to do it again."

Face crimson, Merida nodded abruptly, and tossed the comforter away as her body was warming up again quite quickly. Merida watched Saffron shuffled back into the bed with a shy, side-eyed stare...not realizing that Merida herself had been inching her way down the bed. When Saffron turned to her, face aglow, Merida nearly swallowed her tongue...and leveled a bashful glance at a dark-skinned shoulder.

No sooner did Merida manage to open her mouth, then Saffron had slipped an arm around **her** shoulders and pulled her in close. She took her time and methodically brushed away wild, red curls, until Merida's cheek rested on her collar. "There's an awful lot we don't know about each other."

Licking her lips, Merida nuzzled her cheek and watched with sleepy fascination as bare feet slid against her knees. The sharp, stinging tingles that so often plagued her legs seemed a distant memory. "Yup."

Slipping her right hand through a mess of curls, Saffron brushed her fingertips against Merida's right cheek. "Does that scare you?"

Voice already fading, Merida managed a drowsy shake of her head. "Nope."

A dopey half-smile followed, and her right hand automatically splayed out in acceptance of Saffron's threading fingers. "Excited."

Heart pounding sweetly, Saffron nudged a fingertip up and down the side of Merida's neck...and did her best to remind herself to keep breathing.

With that, Merida let out a heavy exhale and dropped right off. "Wanna know you...more…"

Brow furrowing, Saffron nodded, smiled crookedly, and kissed the top of Merida's head.

_Me, too. The big and the small...one question at a time._

Seconds later, she just barely swallowed an affectionate laugh as Merida launched right into sleep-whispering.

_"Beanie...stay...awake…"_

* * *

[Joshie] _'You're gonna send pics, right?'_

[Me] _'You know it!'_

[Joshie] _'Is she gonna wear a tux? She'd look so cool in one.'_

[Me] _'Maybe you should suggest that to her! :)'_

[Joshie] _'No way, you're the girlfriend so I think that's on you.'_

[Me] _'Maybe...but she helped you pick out yours. You killed it that night.'_

[Joshie] _'Hey I'm glad you get to do this with her. Is she really doing alright?'_

[Me] _'She's motivated. She's gotta be. She's using that pic of you and her on the floor at rehab _

_as her phone background. That's motivating as heck.'_

[Joshie] _'Speaking of motivated, I wish my dad was a little **less** motivated. I gotta keep reminding him not to dig into Merida's case. Respect her privacy and stuff...that's between you and her and anyone else.'_

[Me] _'I'm sorry you have to deal with that. If you want, I'll talk to your dad about it.'_

[Joshie] _'Nah don't sweat it, I'll handle him. He just really cares about her.'_

[Me] _'Kinda like you.'_

[Joshie] _'Yeah yeah. So you saw that new Smash game coming out next month, right? Don't let yourself get rusty...I need a partner for tournaments!'_

[Me] _'Count me in yo. Perma-Smash partner.'_

Leaning just far enough to ensure she herself was out of the picture, Saffron captured an image of sleep-drooling Merida, and sent it off to Josh. After that, she yanked on a pair of denim shorts over her swimsuit and pocketed her phone.

_Any minute now, dinner should show up. Then...it's movie time._

Combing back unruly curls, Saffron hovered over Merida's snoring form for a moment...before leaning down. Playful whispers...and a forehead kiss.

"Here comes Frampton's Camel."

A kiss to Merida's left cheek.

"Packed with yummy dinner."

A last kiss, this one to her right cheek.

"And overrated music."

Ears warming at the nonsensical mumbles spilling from Merida's lips, Saffron eased back again...and choked back an affectionate giggle. In between sleepy mumbles, Merida pursed her lips and wriggled pathetically.

_I want to...**oh** but do I **ever** want to. But a promise is a promise._

This time, Saffron reached down and pinched both of Merida's cheeks, voice sing-song.

"Sweet potatoes. I know the way you like 'em."

* * *

_'Our Lady of Blessed Acceleration, don't fail me now!'_

All six friends had piled onto one of the navy blue _Sofas at Sunset_, moved that Friday evening to serve as seating for the outdoor _Blues Brothers_ showing. Ariel, Saffron, and Korra were seated on their girlfriends' laps, cheeks mashed together and grinning. Meg had her arms wrapped around Ariel's belly, Merida's chin was propped on top of Saffron's messy hair, and Asami was caught right in the middle of kissing the top of Korra's head.

Sweat dotted Anna's rosy face, and she grinned warmly while taking in the latest picture from her friends' vacation. On her back in a leg-press machine, she paused with her knees partly bent and holding eight hundred pounds stationary, Anna swiped back to her messages and giggled again as she punched in a reply.

_'Doing me proud with that flick. Nice tans all around...but Saf, is that even you?! Have a great night, hugs to everyone. Miss y'all.'_

No sooner did Anna pocket her phone and re-grip the leg press handholds, then Laurel appeared over her. Knocking out several more reps, Anna held up a fist and grinned. "I got your message. Don't sweat it, my cousin used to work in the, uh...**food service industry.** When somebody doesn't show up for work, everybody else has to stay later. Or quit, I guess."

Still panting, Laurel nodded and chuckled as she rapped a fist against Anna's. "So I'm gonna go get changed quick. I know it's almost seven, so if you want to head home…"

With one final grunt, Anna lowered the double-stack of forty five pound weights with a muffled **_clank._** "I'm here for as much mitt-work as you want." She rolled out of the machine, popped up onto her feet, and patted Laurel on the back. A sheepish grin. "Still working on your hook timing, though...do, like, half-speed for a few rounds, please?"

Shooting back a grateful smile, Laurel clapped her hands together in prayer and shook both hands vigorously, before re-shouldering her blue backpack and hustling over to the locker room.

Anna took her time moseying across the gym, making sure she gave each arm a nice stretch. As always, she couldn't help but pause at the heavy bag and throw a few punches.

_Jab. Jab. Jab. Straight._

Bouncing on the balls of her feet, Anna threw several more punches, and her ears warmed each time the bag jerked and its chain rattled.

_Jab sets up the straight...or at least, that's what Korra says. I'll see for myself when Elsa takes me and Punzie to that title fight in November!_

The bag flopped around noisily, and at several points, Anna blushed at how much noise it was making...before clapping both hands against it to still it. She stared at the back of her hands, eyes softening at the faint scars still visible. Only after a few more seconds of staring did Anna realize what she was missing...and cringed bashfully.

_Whoops...forgot the tape. Still a newbie. Gotta wonder...is that how Mom did it? Was she...good? Strong?_

One last right straight sent the heavy bag leaping again, before Anna trotted over to the ring and slapped on black, padded mitts.

_I swear I remember an old video Dad took of her when they were at college. Maybe I'm just imagining it...I'll have to ask Elsa sometime._

A minute later, Laurel jogged out of the locker room in black mesh shorts and an _El Nino_ t-shirt identical to Anna's. The former's gloves were already on, and she wasted no time climbing into the ring and smacking her gloves together.

"A ding-ding."

The pair zipped through three sets of two minute rounds, with punches flying and padded mitts smacking against them. As promised, Laurel telegraphed her hooks for the first two rounds...but it was clear by round three that Anna was smacking at them early. Up went the pace and the intensity.

After round three, Anna barked out a laugh and dragged a forearm over her sweaty forehead. "One month? I think if I caught one of those hooks, I'd run home crying."

Dusting a glove against a rosy cheek, Laurel smirked and arched an eyebrow. "Maybe not." A moment later, she glanced over Anna's left shoulder, and nodded briefly. "There's that cousin you were talking about."

Anna stared dumbly for a few moments and watched as Laurel headed back to the far corner of the ring to stretch out. Shrugging, Anna toed the blue canvas floor before turning around.

Several feet away, perched on a metal fold-out chair and arms resting against the side of the ring, was Rapunzel. Still in her painting coveralls, it was clear she had just come from helping Chelsea close up _VFL_...and she offered a coy wave.

Blushing warmly, Anna clapped her mitts together and cheered. "Punzie! Well, isn't this just the cutest little surprise." She then clapped the mitts against her thighs, dropped to her knees, and stuck her head between the middle two ropes. "Hang on. Do you need something? Everything...okay?"

It was all Rapunzel could do to keep her hands on her lap...and not slide them over Anna's sweaty face. She purred earnestly. "I'm just here to see you, Banana." Cupping a hand over her mouth, Rapunzel licked her lips and looked up. "You're very...**admire-able**."

Hooking her arms over the third rope, Anna let her mitt-hands dangle and nibbled on her bottom lip. "I think the word is...admirable?"

Green eyes slowly traveled down, then back up again. Over broad shoulders, a sweaty collar, and sculpted thighs...and back again. Swallowing thickly, Rapunzel furrowed her brow and fanned the collar of her white undershirt. A guilty little smile followed.

"There's an awful lot I...**admire**...about you."

From round four and onward, Anna found new energy...and kept up a brisk punch-swipe tempo to ensure that her crimson face wasn't mistaken for anything other than workout-related. Whenever possible, she did her best to keep her back to Rapunzel, with steps light and hops sprightly.

_Hee hee hee. She waaants me. She waaants me._

Anna even impressed herself by only tripping twice more that evening.

Cross-legged on the metal chair, Rapunzel stared. And stared. And stared. And tried not to drool...too much.

_Tonight...my mouth will be all over that ass._

* * *

[Zee] _'Can you pick me up at the hospital instead, please?'_

[Me] _'No problem. Same time?'_

[Zee] _'Yeah, 5 should be fine. Unless somebody **else** calls in sick. Got my overnight bag ready to go.'_

[Me] _'You're sure it's the right bag? ;^)'_

[Zee] _'Ha. Ha. Ha.'_

Shortly before five in the afternoon, Mulan pulled up to the patient exchange area in her four-door sedan and hit her four-way blinkers. She scanned the area, failed to spot Lynsey, and went back to smoothing out the rough wrist sleeves on her new, black leather driving gloves.

_Did she have to cover a night shift...**and** a day shift?_

When she spied Lynsey trudging out through the sliding glass doors in red scrubs, the

answer became clear to Mulan. She hopped out of her car, hurried to her friend's side, and snatched the small, pink suitcase on rollers. "Did you just work twenty four hours straight?!"

Momentarily confused by Mulan's quick movements, Lynsey stumbled, and giggled sweetly at the arm that slid around her shoulders. "Cold and flu season is a real bitch. Wash those hands, Lonnie." She waggled her own hands demonstratively, reached over to pat Mulan's right hand...then let out an awestruck murmur. "Are you wearing **driving gloves?**"

Chucking self consciously, Mulan set both of Lynsey's bags in the back seat, then marched her friend around the front of the car. "Yeah. They are...um…" She blushed and trailed off.

Clearly just coming down from a hectic shift, Lynsey's eyelids drooped, and she brought Mulan's right hand to within inches of her own face. A dopey smile spread from cheek to cheek, and she scratched a finger against the smoothly textured palm of the glove.

"Badass is what they are."

At that, Mulan shook her head and laughed again. "Alright, you. We have a hundred miles to Monterey...and I expect traffic." Brushing a gloved hand against Lynsey's lower back, Mulan led her over to the passenger-side seat and helped her get situated. "You are going to sleep."

Despite having already kicked off both sneakers **and** let out a loud yawn, Lynsey shook her head and pouted defiantly. "Nuh-uh." Seconds later, she squeaked in surprise as the back of her seat dropped down to near-horizontal.

Reaching into the back seat, Mulan first produced a little, blue travel pillow, which she slipped under her friend's head. Next, she withdrew a thin, black and white checkered fleece blanket...and took care draping it over Lynsey's curled-up form. Finally, Mulan bent down and brushed dark, messy hair back behind Lynsey's right ear. Smiling lips pressed a chaste kiss to a freckled cheek, and followed that with an amused whisper.

"Yes-huh."

Minutes later, the pair was speeding down one oh one south as the sun sank below the horizon. Lynsey slept, occasionally snored, and Mulan tried not to glance over...too much.

_You take so much pride in your work...but what do you like to do for fun?_

* * *

Down the sidewalk along Front Street they went, Anna first and Rapunzel following. With her pack strapped securely around her shoulders and waist, Anna kept her breaths low and even, and didn't jog too fast...as she knew her cousin was having a bit of trouble with the pedals. Anna didn't even have to look back to know...although she did sneak occasional glances.

"Uh huh, I see you sneakin' peeks at my short, sexy legs." Having rolled her coveralls up over her knees to avoid bike chain tangles, Rapunzel hunched over the grey crossbar and strained to keep her toes in contact with the pedals. Her grin widened. "So a little birdie told me Lynz kidnapped Mulan for a weekend in Monterey. Or maybe it was the other way around."

Anna giggled and nodded, brushing a hand over her sweaty forehead as she turned onto Downing Street. "They're really hitting it off. I'm glad."

Falling back a few yards just to make sure she could ease through the turn without crashing spectacularly, Rapunzel puffed out her cheeks and pedaled harder to catch back up. "And to think...it's all...because I...bugged everyone...about testing!"

Anna laughed again, eased back a few yards, and patted Rapunzel on the back. "Cupid's little helper, in the flesh." She went silent for a few moments, eyes widening and cheeks pinking...before settling in behind the bike. A sly grin. "Nice."

Wiggling her rear for show, Rapunzel pouted and pedaled on ahead. "Yeah, you're right...it's only fair. I objectified you...so now it's **my turn** to be the objectify-ee?"

Cheeks pinking, Anna clapped her hands against her sweaty face, then dug a bit deeper to catch back up. Her backpack wobbled left-to-right and back with each stride, and she found she had to keep her stomach clenched at all times, just to ensure she didn't topple over in a row of trimmed bushes...or into the street. Several more blocks passed, with only a pair of steady breaths mingling with the occasional passing car.

When Anna spoke up again, her words were clearly more labored, and she struggled to wedge in gulps of air between each few words. "Hey. P. You know anything. About. Elsa. Being. Uncomfortable with. My boxing? I mean. Training. Stuff."

Not missing a beat, Rapunzel cried out and raised her right hand. "Ah-ah - **ahh!**" Slapping it right back on the handlebars, Rapunzel squawked as she swerved and narrowly avoided smacking a fire hydrant. Just then, the little hill on Downing Street crested, and Rapunzel sighed in relief as she stood up on the pedals and coasted. She didn't even try to look back, even as her brow was furrowed and her smile apologetic. "Nanners, we talked about this."

Blushing hotly, Anna nodded, and opened up her stride a little as she followed her cousin and her bike downhill. "Sorry, no, you're right. I just…"

At the far end of the block, the light turned red, and Rapunzel eased to a stop. She wobbled a bit and did her best to pull right up next to the corner lamppost. Face crimson and puffing out gasps, Rapunzel stuck out a pink Converse sneaker and managed to lean right up against the post without falling over. Seconds later, Anna pulled up next to her, and Rapunzel mustered an understanding smile as the pair shared the lamppost. "But what I **know**...is pretty obvious. We're both gonna be more concerned about your health than ever before..." Trailing off for a moment, Rapunzel brushed a thumb against Anna's sweaty cheek, and stared until their eyes met. Voice soft again. "...and you know that. But it's harder for her. For whatever reason...she just **thinks about it** more than I do."

Brushing fingertips against the back of Rapunzel's hand, Anna nodded and stared down at her scuffed sneakers. "I...yeah. I do get what you're saying. And I need to...just bring this up with her." Face warming further, Anna couldn't help but lean into Rapunzel's touch, before glancing up again and batting her eyelids. "I know **you** don't have a problem with...getting my heart rate up."

At that, Rapunzel let out a raspy chuckle, fingertips tickling her cousin's cheek as she drew her hand back. "Mmm. That's one way to put it."

The pair shared a quiet, intimate giggle, and when the light turned green, Anna gave Rapunzel a little push to build up some momentum. It was another block before Rapunzel shot a quick glance backwards...and smirked.

"She **did** want to come tonight. But she's actually getting a little surprise ready for when you get home. Something...pretty damn relevant to your interests."

Limbs flooding with energetic shivers, Anna clenched her hands into tight fists and put an extra spring in her step. "She **what?**"

_She did want to come? She did want to see me...doing my thing?_

_ A...**surprise?**_

Cackling teasingly, Rapunzel glanced down to make sure her shoelaces weren't wound around the pedals. When she glanced back up, her jaw dropped, and she squealed hotly.

"Shake it fast! Watch yourself!"

In the blink of an eye, Anna had sprinted past Rapunzel as she hauled ass down the next block. Skin alight with joyful anticipation.

_Elsa's got a surprise for me? Elsa...wants to see me do my boxing thing?!_

* * *

Shortly before nine o'clock, the credits to _Blues Brothers_ rolled, and Merida turned to her left. Waved a hand at Asami. Arched an eyebrow...and shrugged.

"Whatcha think there, Sammy?"

Cheeks rosy, Asami looked up from the foot rub she had been giving Korra...and her eyes twinkled merrily.

"Wow! Blues Brothers Two-thousand is a piece of absolute shit!"

**Everybody** howled with laughter.

Afterwards, everybody collected their belongings and headed up one deck, to the _Seahorse Pool_. Merida and Saffron had been pleased to discover that their friends had all worn swimsuits to the movie as well, so after a quick stop-off at the bar for refreshments, everybody claimed their same lounge chairs.

Only this time, they were under the bright stars on a warm, October night in the Pacific Ocean. The pool was much less crowded at night, and Saffron pleased the several adults and children at the opposite end of the pool when she unearthed a few floating recliners, as well as a number of blow-up toys.

"Just don't throw anything overboard!"

After making sure that snacks arrived in a timely fashion, Ariel dragged Meg over to one of several hot tubs, where they made themselves comfortable quite quickly. Asami stared longingly at the hot tubs...**then**, promptly blushed when she looked back and found Merida regarding her warmly.

Waggling a hand at Korra, who had just stepped into the shallow end of the pool alongside her, Merida piped up cheerily. "You go chill with your Sammy girl."

Korra cocked an eyebrow, but just as she opened her mouth to reply, Saffron dashed right by her and into the pool. A knowing chuckle from Korra, who gave Merida a thumbs up before easing back out. "You got it. You're in good hands."

Brushing her wet hair back, Saffron clapped her hands and preened. "Truer words...and all that jazz."

Cheeks rosy, Merida smiled lamely in return and eased back against the nearest pool wall.

_But I am in good hands...the best hands._


	142. Chapter 142

All throughout a spaghetti and meatballs dinner, Elsa's enthusiasm grew. The kitchen table, as well as all the dishes on it, vibrated right along with her bouncing right leg. No sooner had dishes been cleared away, then she bodily dragged Anna over to the living room.

Anna, herself, feigned cluelessness; though she knew there **was** a surprise, that was all she knew. She nearly barked out affectionate laughter when Elsa had shot Rapunzel a doe-eyed, pleading stare...and practically begged.

"Do you really have to do dishes...**right now?**"

To which, Rapunzel's simple reply was joined by a wink and an intimate smile.

"Play it for her, Nerdface. Play it _now._"

Elsa was positively vibrating with excitement as she fumbled with the CVS-labeled DVD case. Stammering brightly, she shoved the DVD into the player, then scooted right over next to her sister on the sofa. Lips trembling, Elsa glanced from the black-screened television, to her own lap, and finally to Anna's face.

"I...I thought I'd want to say something. When I...found this." Eyelids drooping, Elsa swallowed thickly and blinked away a stray tear. "But...but I'm just gonna...just gonna let you watch it."

Caught off-guard, Anna squeezed Elsa's left hand, and offered an encouraging, albeit flummoxed smile. "I'm sure I'll love whatever...it…" Her voice trailed off at the sharp crackle of static on-screen.

It started as snow. Grey static, pixelated and unfocused. A muffled voice...one which gradually became clearer.

As did the picture.

An off-screen man, playfully exuberant. _"...yes indeed, Colorado State is pinning all their hopes on this talented sophomore. A real prodigy. I mean, just look at those quick feet and that hand-speed…"_

A woman, exasperated...yet affectionate. _"...if you don't put that thing down, Aggie…"_

Two tears slid down Anna's cheeks. Her eyes grew wide...and her jaw dropped. She fell into Elsa's embrace, but couldn't help leaning forward a bit. Awestruck.

"Oh my fucking god."

* * *

_"C'mon, just one full-power shot, Dunie. Right here, right at the camera...it'll look totally rad!"_

_ ***POP***_

**_ *THUNK*_**

_ ***CRASH***_

_ "Um...Aggie?"_

* * *

Back and forth they went, up lane five and back down again. Saffron, relaxing on a green and white thatched, floating recliner...and Merida, pushing from behind. Her kicks were slow and easy, and what had started as a five lap test gradually moved to ten laps.

In fact, Merida was so focused on getting the most out of her exercise time, that she didn't even hear Saffron's timid musing. Not the first time **or** the second time. It took Saffron sliding her hands back over Merida's to finally get her attention.

"You know...it's okay to be angry. At my mom and dad, I mean."

Sucking wind at that point, Merida raised her head and softened her kicks even more, but didn't stop. "Me...angry? Say what now?"

An uneasy smile tinged with empathy curled over Saffron's lips, and she managed to roll onto her stomach in order to peer through the cracks in the green and white fabric strips. "I mean, **I'm** furious with them...and you know that. They're trying to do...whatever they can, to help now." Eyes flicking down, Saffron scratched at the fabric strips and let her feet dangle in the water. "But you...you're injured. And if you **are** angry at them, I...I don't want you keeping that in. For me." Her face warmed, and she pressed a cheek against the wet thatching. "For...us."

Having reached the near end of the pool again, Merida eased her feet back down to the floor. "How am I with...handling lots of stuff? Like...at once?"

Brow furrowing as eyes met, Saffron waggled her feet and pressed a hand against the thatched backing. "Not the best."

Merida chuckled dryly, shot back a rueful smile, and slowly sank down into the water until it brushed against her shoulders. "And the way my back's busted up? My...spine-thing? We don't even know how bad it's gonna really be...in the end." Shaking her head, Merida watched her wild curls splayed out over the water's surface. The pool's floor was smooth against her scrunching toes, and she squeezed the back bar of the floating chair while taking several deep, calming breaths. "When we go trick or treatin' here in a couple days, you never know. I could be doing flips and cartwheels all over the place. This week. Next week. Some...time…" Trailing off again, Merida dipped down a few more inches, and visibly sagged when her chin brushed against cool water. Glassy eyes twinkled with unshed tears as they inched back up again. "I got more important...**way more fucking important** **shit** to think about than...yeah…"

Swallowing thickly, Saffron nodded and slipped her hands back over top of Merida's again. "Yeah...okay. That's good. You're right. Gotta...you gotta handle things...in the order you want. Healing up...gotta be number one." Saffron blinked quickly, eyes trailing down to her girlfriend's bare feet, before croaking quietly. "You decide what's most important. For you. Now." She trailed off awkwardly, first feeling Merida's hands slip out from underneath her own. Then, Saffron squeaked as the whole chair turned around in the water. She floundered around to re-situate herself...and was promptly struck speechless.

"Well...tied for number one, I guess." Chuckling self consciously, Merida traced her hands against the metal bar running along the bottom of the recliner. "You and me? **Us**? To me, that's...just as important." A bashful blush lit up Merida's face, which also colored her freckles three shades darker, but she refused to look away from Saffron. Even as her voice wavered thickly. "This time we get here...together? Make the most of it. I don't...don't know how to say…"

Shuffling to the edge of the chair, Saffron grasped Merida's hands again. Determination shone brightly as she croaked in reply. "This is important."

And just like that, Merida giggled sweetly, then brushed a thumb over Saffron's nose. "I know you're young, Beanie. And I ain't trying to pressure you." Eyes flicked down again. Fingers laced. Stomachs flip-flopped...and Merida shyly glanced back up. "I ain't never met no one who made me feel like...yeah. Be together...in **every way.** Make...make a home…" With a bashful titter, Merida trailed off and scratched the back of her neck.

"We could make something… something...**real good.** And we can start...right now."

Thoroughly flustered, Saffron let out an overwhelmed whine, and tried to dunk her head in the water.

_Three point five cats and two point six dogs and a purple picket fence and **whoops I slipped!**_

She succeeded, instead, in tumbling right off of the chair as it flipped over and bonked Merida on the head. Splashes and shouts and flailing limbs.

Crimson faces, for which the water provided no relief.

Curled up in a blushing ball at the bottom of the shallow end of the pool, Saffron cracked an eyelid, saw Merida staring down at her with a brilliant smile...and promptly forgot how to breathe.

_What's done is done. What's important...is right here. Right now._

* * *

The series of home videos burned onto DVD were no longer than three minutes, all together. Twenty year old Idunn in a dark t-shirt and green shorts emblazoned with sparkling, gold gloves. Short, brown hair swishing this way and that as she danced around a grey-haired coach in blue sweats...and holding thick, black mitts.

Each _pop_ of a red glove on a black mitt, quick and crisp and interspersed with cheers.

Agdar, behind the camera and occasionally waving, along with an encouraging shout.

_"World-class!"_

_ "Michigan is gonna **wish** they had you."_

_ "Your shoelace is untied."_

A sharp burst of static.

Idunn seated on a metal stool in the near corner of the boxing ring. Face glistening with sweat, cheeks rosy, and grinning warmly as Agdar handed her a bottle of fruit punch Gatorade. He followed that up with a quiet chuckle.

_"I'm **really** digging on the fact that you could kick my ass. Does that make me weird?"_

Giggling exasperatedly, Idunn pressed a cheek against the blue-padded corner post and sucked down a gulp of water. She licked her lips, loped one arm around the post, and furrowed her brow.

_"You've been weird since **way before now.**"_

More static, followed by several loud knocks and juggling of the camera.

Fast hands whizzing by in tight circles on the speed bag.

Jumping rope made to look like an art-form.

More affectionate laughter, accompanied by a sweaty, out-of-focus kiss.

Adgar's insistent request.

_"I'll be fine, I swear! It'll make for a way cool shot."_

Idunn humoring him. A sharp crack, a strangled shout, and the camera went whizzing through the air. The screen went black, but fuzzy audio continued for a few more seconds.

Riotous laughter.

It was only after the third playthrough that Anna finally hit the pause button. She let the remote fall into her lap, blinked away fresh tears, and smiled up at Elsa earnestly. "Thank you for this. I...this means a **lot.**" She shot another glance at the black screen, cheeks pink as she brushed a hand in circles over Elsa's stomach. Eyes flicked down, and Anna croaked in awe. "I remember Mom would always downplay Dad's stories about her boxing. But...but he was right. She was really **good.**" When eyes met, Anna blushed darker, as the unease in her sister's stare was as plain as day. She slipped a hand around Elsa's waist and shuffled meekly. "I know...this doesn't exactly thrill you. I'm not...I don't want…"

Forehead creased, Elsa brushed thumbs against her sister's wet cheeks. A tight smile. "I'll get over it. If it really is good for you. And...if you really **want it.**" She pressed a kiss against Anna's forehead...and shivered at the way a hand pressed against her belly. "I want to support you."

Another shared kiss, before Anna fell back into Elsa's embrace...and her ears warmed at the praise her older sister lavished on her.

"The things you can do...you make me so proud."

Shivering sweetly as Elsa's right hand slipped between her thighs and grasped the remote, Anna tried not to swallow her tongue as she gently squeezed the hand. "Watch it again?"

A light hum from Elsa, who pressed both her hand and the remote along Anna's thighs, and right out over top of her knees. "Pay attention. Maybe there's things you can learn from her."

_This exercise is good for you. That's...all you want from it._

_Right?_

* * *

The Marriott in Monterey was jam-packed with nurses by the time Mulan and Lynsey arrived, found a parking space, and hauled their luggage into the lobby. While standing in line for check-in, Lynsey draped her arms over Mulan's shoulders and pressed her face against the back of a pale neck. All while doing her best not to fall over...or drool too much, as she muttered sleepily. "Dinner? Out? My...treat...any place...s'all good…"

Face crimson, Mulan grasped Lynsey's wrists and held tight, ensuring she didn't accidentally slump onto the floor. A wry smile. "You let me worry about food. You just sleep." A nonplussed grumble tickled Mulan's skin, and she giggled while sliding thumbs along the underside of Lynsey's wrists.

Moments later, light snores tickled her skin, and Mulan giggled sweetly.

_Bedtime for trained healthcare professionals._

* * *

It was nearly midnight by the time Merida and Saffron decided to check out the hot tubs. Saffron bounded out of the pool in the blink of an eye, turned at the top of the staircase, and waited patiently as Merida took each step with a deep breath and white-knuckled grips.

Spying a wobbly leg, Saffron paled and automatically held out a hand. "Is it...the hurt?"

Pausing on the third step with the water brushing just over knees, Merida managed a tight-lipped smile and shook her head. "Nah. Well, a little." A weak laugh. "Just feels...really strange."

Saffron nodded slowly, then pulled the metal walker to her side and arched an eyebrow. "You **were **in here for two hours. Doing stuff, I mean." Her eyes flitted downward as she wrung a hand over the walker's rubber grip. "Don't overdo it."

After stepping out of the pool, Merida huffed loudly and stared down at her wiggling toes. One hand slid off of the metal railing, brushed against the walker...and nudged it away. Smiling self consciously, Merida held out a hand, and shivered as the cool, nighttime air kissed her wet skin.

"I'm tryin'."

Glowing from ear to ear, Saffron stooped under Merida's right arm, clasped her wrist, and slid an arm around her waist. Warmly encouraging. "I know you are. Let's see if that warm water helps as much as the cool does." With that, the pair slowly ambled down the length of the pool, quickly spying the far right hot tub that Meg, Ariel, Asami, and Korra had claimed.

"Got room in there for two more?"

* * *

The underwater jets were on full-blast, with frothy, white clumps of bubbles bursting amidst wisps of steam as they trailed into the night air. Leaning back against the dark, cushioned rim of the hot tub, Meg waggled a bare foot up out of the water and waved cheerily. "Our troublemakers make the scene." She let out a squealing giggle as Ariel dug fingertips into her side. Cheeks rosy and face sparkling with drops of water, Meg shot a sidelong harassed glare and smirked apologetically. "I meant guests of honor. Naturally." Her eyes brightened, and she glanced first at Ariel, then at Korra, who had hopped up to assist Merida into the tub. "If you're interested, there's a special event going on tomorrow. An extra fun contest, with prizes that will blow your mind...and **other** prizes for lending a hand with the cooking."

Already flushed and humming meekly from the hot water, Merida waited until she was seated and able to stretch out her sore legs, before cracking an eyelid. "The cooking?"

* * *

For the third time since the lights had been shut off, Anna squirmed, and shuffled a few inches closer to the near edge of the bed. She let out a sleepy whimper as she rolled her hips...and edged away from Elsa's bare thighs. Her left hand stayed clasped over top of Elsa's as she guided it from her stomach to her hip.

That was the last straw for Motoko, who crawled her way out of the rumpled, purple comforter. She tumbled gracefully down from the foot of the bed, turned back with a perturbed yowl, and slunk out of the bedroom.

Despite keeping her lips pursed, Elsa couldn't help but grumble. Concern mixed with confusion and sprinkled with discontent.

_You've been acting...strange...since we got into bed._

The dim light from the hallway flitted over Anna's slumbering form, and Elsa swallowed thickly as she trailed a hand along pajama pants. The scent of cinnamon and Anna invaded her senses, and she exhaled heavily.

_Tomorrow night's our date night. You and me. If something's bothering you, I...hope you'll tell me…_

Rapunzel's whisper was laced with amusement as she slid a hand over Elsa's left shoulder and smiled coyly. "I nibbled her tushie."

Cheeks pinking, Elsa blushed, and leaned back into the touch. "_Really._"

Nodding slowly, Rapunzel inched forward and kissed Elsa's cheek, before brushing away stray hairs with another affectionate smile. "Couldn't help it. Saw her in the ring tonight, doing her thing. Truly a butt to remember."

Emboldened by the admission, Elsa turned and shared a kiss with Rapunzel...after which, she furrowed her brow and smirked bashfully. "And did you kiss it all better afterwards?"

A loud yawn from Anna, which melted into a raspy giggle. She squeezed Elsa's left hand and jutted out her bottom lip. "P bites the way I like. She's got these teeth that just do...**things.**"

Humming warmly in agreement, Rapunzel wiggled a leg between Elsa's and stretched until her foot brushed against Anna's legs. "Mhm."

A moment later, Elsa shuffled underneath the comforter.

Rapunzel bit her tongue, barely stifling a giggle as she watched the lump inch down along the bed.

Eyes lidded, Anna gasped suddenly, and squeezed her sister's left hand again as her pajama pants and underwear were drawn down several inches. Two lingering kisses set her face aflame, and she let out a shuddering breath.

"_Elsa._"

Elsa's hair was an absolute mess when she emerged from under the blankets. Cheeks rosy, she drew Rapunzel's arm around her waist and shuffled back up against Anna with a bashfully earnest whisper.

"_I didn't know which cheek it was._"

* * *

It wasn't long before Merida began to nod off in the hot tub, and Saffron was quick to help her back to their cabin. The elevator ride down to the eighth floor was quick, but just long enough for Merida to give herself a cursory sniff...and grimace.

"I'm definitely due for a shower. Is that what that plastic stool in the bathroom is for? So I can, you know...sit?"

Saffron nodded quickly, duffel bag in hand as the elevator door slid open. She couldn't resist pausing in the open doorway, turning around, and sniffing loudly.

"If you say so. Seem fine to me, though."

Easing her walker over the metal-ridged doorway, Merida chuckled dryly and followed Saffron down the hall. "Your nose is busted."

At that, Saffron batted a hand over her head and giggled. "Maybe I'm biased." A slight turn and a glib shrug. "I always found your natural smell to be super relaxing."

Blushing hotly, Merida shooed her girlfriend on down the hall.

Minutes later, she had situated herself on a small, black stool that fit neatly in the shower stall. With everything conveniently in reach, Merida hung her head and let the warm spray of water soak into her hair and trickle down her back.

_Glad I can manage this by myself._

A short while later, Merida discovered that washing herself was the easy part. Soaking wet, she peered out from behind the shower curtain, and chastised herself for not snatching one of the bath towels from across the room. **Then**, she realized she hadn't grabbed anything to change into. Cheeks rosy, Merida closed the curtain again and called out with noticeable tension in her voice.

"Beanie? Could you maybe throw me some clothes? And...maybe a towel?"

_No...no **guys** I ever went with said they liked...that...about me._

* * *

After drying off carefully, Merida looped the bath towel over the shower rod, right next to blue and white plaid pajama pants and a red _Van Morrison_ t-shirt...and scratched a finger against the grey curtain. Then, she spoke up awkwardly. "Did a cleaner steal all my underoos?"

Slapping her hands over her face, Saffron barked out a nervous laugh and backed out of the room. "Oh hey, yeah. Forgot. Not everyone's a smokeless fanatic like me."

It took a few moments for Merida to parse the anxious statement and spot the word she didn't recognize. "What you mean by smokeless?"

Another strained laugh from Saffron, who blindly rifled through several drawers before she remembered where she had unpacked everything. "Oh, you know, just a word pertaining to the state of an individual sans undergarments…" Squeaking bashfully, she blindly snatched a pair of underwear and hustled back to the shower curtain, eyes trained on the white tiled floor as one hand peeked around the curtain's edge. Another skittish giggle. "...but I just like to use that word because well you know what I actually **forgot**." Saffron edged back towards the door while trailing off, but Merida's muffled voice drew her attention...and her eyes.

"Oh, so it's like free-boobing. But for the muff. Muff in the buff? Ah, naw, that sounds dumb."

Stumbling back outside and onto the floor with face aflame, Saffron giggled anxiously again and pinched her cheeks. "R-right!" She shook her head and did a clumsy backwards crawl over to a pair blue, mesh shorts. "I'll just be right outside swimming. **Chilling.**" Rolling onto her back, Saffron yanked them on over her swimsuit, and blushed darker upon realizing they went all the way down to just below her knees.

_Slow down, slow down, slow down...this isn't like back then. Things...things are different, now._

The shower curtain rattled and crumpled. Merida guffawed warmly.

Saffron stumbled outside and sucked in gulps of cool, ocean air.

_Well, no more medication-induced libido suppression, I guess. Shit on a stick._

* * *

A guitar was the last thing Merida had expected to be set on her lap. Momentarily taken aback, she brushed a hand over the faded, maple wood...and smiled thoughtfully. "This is your guitar."

A bright smile and a simple nod in reply as Saffron pushed one recliner up against the other. "Yup." The air was cool out on the balcony, and she made a show out of spreading her bed's comforter over her legs and Merida's.

Shivering at the added warmth, Merida blushed and examined the guitar's dark neck. "It ain't carbon fiber, that's for sure. Why'd you bring it along?"

At that, Saffron glanced down at the metal railing and shrugged. The nighttime air tickled her face, and she drew the comforter right up to her chin before rolling over to face Merida.

Leaning back in her chair, Merida ducked her chin, plucked a few low notes, and mumbled self consciously. "I'm just sayin'. Maple warps. Maybe not as bad as spruce, but…"

"I thought having it here might help you." Easing her head against Merida's right shoulder, Saffron smiled lamely and knocked her feet together. "Besides, a little warping just gives it character."

Mouth dry, Merida nodded and shuffled down in her chair while tweaking the tuning pegs. "Alright." She didn't budge when she felt a clump of her hair get drawn away, and her rosy cheeks sent a sweet rasp through her voice. "Got any requests?"

Drawing the clump of orange curls down along her cheek, Saffron wriggled in satisfaction and nudged a bare foot against Merida's.

"Top five songs that help you think positive, please and thank you."

* * *

Shortly after seven o'clock, the sun rose over San Francisco, and found Anna and Elsa trekking up Nob Hill. Lined with swanky apartment complexes on both sides of the street, the steep grade of the hill put both sisters' strength and endurance to the test.

Especially as it came at the tail end of a five mile jog through the city.

Doing her best to hold her body upright even as her backpack wobbled this way and that, Anna sucked in deep gulps of air between each mouthful of words. "So yeah, I really really appreciate you coming with me. And I know this isn't your speed. I remember how you kicked my ass at running back in gym class. But it means a lot. Even if this whole thing is hell. Fuck me, this hill is just brutal."

Doubled over and drenched in sweat, Elsa gasped and spluttered and did her best to spit out a few words of understanding or encouragement here and there...but she was clearly laboring. Halfway up Nob Hill, she had switched from a jog to a power-walk, and she still had to keep her arms pumping vigorously in order to keep up with her sister.

"No...problem."

"It's...it's fine."

"Hills...brutal."

At the very top of the hill, the pair collapsed on a red bench. More specifically, Anna unslung her backpack, mopped her face with her purple _SFAI_ t-shirt, and eased down onto the bench.

Elsa flopped onto it, limbs sprawled out, and threw her head back as she panted raggedly. One eye cracked open and flicked to her right. "You. Are. So. God. Damn. Unbelievable."

Blushing hotly, Anna hunched over and rummaged around in her pack. "Um...thanks. It really feels good." Seconds later, she produced a still-cold bottle of blue Gatorade, and smiled encouragingly as she pressed it against Elsa's rosy cheek. Any further words Anna had died on her lips as Elsa turned, closed a hand over hers, and pressed the bottle against her sweaty collar.

Hanging her head, Elsa chuckled weakly and threaded her fingers with Anna's. "I'm...I'm gonna...need a few minutes."

Face crimson, Anna nodded quickly, and couldn't suppress her body's shivers. Both from exercise endorphins flooding through her body...and Elsa's warm breaths on her bare arm.

"No problem. Today...today is our day."

A moment later, Elsa whimpered pathetically, and fell right over onto her sister's lap.

Anna's affectionate smile could have lit up all of San Francisco. She snapped a photo of a worn-out Elsa on her lap and texted it to Rapunzel.

_'We beat Nob Hill!'_

Morning sunlight flooded over the back of Anna's neck, and already, her body was crying out for more exercise.

_Is anybody else up this early and working as hard as we are? I very much doubt it!_

* * *

The convention hallway at the Marriott in Monterey was a large auditorium, three times the size of the one on _Crystal Serenity_. From six until noon, the space was reserved for a group of thirty nurses seeking various levels of advanced field first aid certification.

Upon check-in the instructor, an elderly woman in black scrubs and with sheer white hair pulled into a ponytail, informed the class that one nurse was a no-show. Staring out at the small group seated in front of the stage, she did a quick recount, and glanced at her checklist in confusion.

"Mr Novacek isn't coming today...so who are you?"

The only person **not** in scrubs was Mulan, still in her plaid pajama pants and _D&D_ t-shirt. She held up a hand and waved enthusiastically. "I am a professional partner!"

Seated to the right, Lynsey blushed and stared down at her lap. She sagged visibly when the instructor approved her _partner_.

"Alright now, everybody partner up and show me a good firefighter's carry. Three laps around this auditorium gets you a silver qualification. Six laps is for gold. Ten is for you motivated individuals who are going for platinum training status...and bragging rights at your respective hospitals. Get to it!"

Having practiced the lift plenty of times, Lynsey easily put Mulan on her shoulders and stepped into line, awaiting her turn to start. She turned, cocked an eyebrow, and regarded her friend with a sarcastic smirk. "The sun isn't even up yet. You could be sleeping in like a damn princess right now." Eyes flicked down bashfully. "Are you sure you're, um...having fun?"

Wrapping her hands firmly around Lynsey's right shoulder, Mulan grinned warmly, even as she watched her legs dangling over the other shoulder. "Having a blast, Zee. Do not drop me, now."

At that, Lynsey nodded dumbly, and held onto her friend just a bit tighter.

_Not only does she come along on this trip, but she even wakes up at the butt-crack of dawn just to check out some first aid training?_

Mulan's mutter, warm and encouraging, lit up Lynsey's ears.

"Can you **do** ten laps?"

Puffing out her chest, Lynsey squeezed the back of Mulan's left knee and grinned confidently.

"Shit, I could do twenty."

_With you here._

* * *

Saturday afternoon was just as sunny as Friday, and a touch warmer thanks to a humid ocean breeze. The middle section of deck ten was packed as everyone came to cheer on the participants of _Crystal Serenity's_ sixth annual fish taco eating contest. The large staging area at the far end of the deck was taken up by an enormous table set for twenty contestants, as well as a side-station where several cooks quickly churned out quality tacos.

Chilling on one of the white lounge chairs set out in the middle of the crowd, Merida shook her head and chuckled at Saffron. "Dude wanted my digits." Throwing her arms up, she snapped a shot of Ariel and Korra seated near the center of the contestants' table. "So I told him, sure buddy, you come back to me with that there winner's belt…" She paused, gesturing up on-stage at tuxedo-wearing announcer who was holding up a sparkly, red and yellow belt. "...and I'll give you some fuckin' digits. Then **he** said…"

Balancing three cell phones in her hands, Saffron grimaced as she shot looks back and forth between Merida and the eating contestants on-stage. "He wanted your **digits?** He was hitting on you?!"

At that, Merida laughed again before texting the picture to her friends back home. "Yeah, I guess. Well, that's what **I** thought at first, but **then** he said...uh...Saf?" Trailing off, Merida stared up blankly and found her girlfriend gone. She blinked twice, shook her head, then stared down at her lap...where three cell phones had been deposited. Brow furrowing, Merida glanced over at Asami, also on the lounge. "Um...did I just miss something?"

Looking up suddenly from several photos the on-board veterinarian had texted her of Harold, Asami blushed and stammered. "Oh! I, uh...she said she'd be right back. Maybe she had to go to the bathroom?"

Leaning over the back of the lounge and between her friends, Meg nudged Merida and rattled the ice in her lemonade...and grinned. "Or Short Stack got real hungry all of a sudden." She gestured back up at the stage.

Merida followed with her eyes, as her cheeks pinked and she cocked her head to one side. "Wha?"

A dry chuckle from Meg, who leaned in close and whispered knowingly. "I think she's gonna try to impress you."

Just then, Saffron popped out of the crowd at the edge of the stage. Using grand arm movements and energetic hops, she managed to nab the very last contestant spot.

Merida blushed again and shot Meg an uneasy glance. "I dunno about that…"

Meg replied with a short shrug and an arched eyebrow. "Well, you **did say** first place gets your number." Meg giggled again at Merida's bashful groan and clapped a reassuring hand over a shoulder.

"Some people might call it romantic."

The cushioned, wicker chairs were quite comfortable, and Ariel folded both hands behind her head as she rocked back in hers. The long, rectangular table before her spread out a full forty feet, and she was by far the most relaxed person at the table. Eyes lidded, she stared out into the crowd, and waved at Meg, Merida, Saffron, and Asami.

"I'm **so** not here to get carried away. I'll enjoy five delicious fish tacos, pat my tummy, **maybe** burp...and throw in the towel."

Seated just to the left, Korra was far more keyed up as she poured a second cup of lemonade and lined it up with her first. "I don't know. It's **really** easy to get carried away in eating contests." She grinned and nudged Ariel playfully. "You **say** you're stopping at five, but that competitive instinct can kick in at any time."

Leaning over in order to drape herself over her new friend, Ariel posed for several photos along with Korra, then clapped her on the back and giggled. "I'll cheer you on...and help drag you back to your room when you're so full you can't walk." She cupped a hand by her mouth and jerked her head towards the competitor two seats to her right. "That guy's, what, maybe two fifty? And what looks like the crazy metabolism kind. Think you can beat him?"

At that, Korra hummed and leaned over the table casually. "Holy shit." A moment later, her face fell, and she shuffled back against her chair. "Probably closer to three hundred. I'll, uh...second place is a totally respectable goal."

With no warning, Saffron popped right up between her friends and cried out. "Changed my mind!"

Korra squealed and flung herself back against her chair, while Ariel snatched her empty plate and brandished it blindly. They only had a few seconds to calm down, though, as the announcer draped the winner's belt around his neck and strode out to the middle of the stage.

"Welcome, welcome all! Welcome to this great test of gut endurance and...wow, they are **really** spicing up those tacos today."

Making a show of carefully tucking in her red cloth napkin into the collar of her blue blouse, Korra leaned over and muttered playfully. "Thought you were still full from lunch?"

Saffron harrumphed loudly, poured herself three glasses of lemonade, and shot back slyly. "This is an honor thing." A moment later, she turned to her right and rapped knuckles against the tabletop. "Good day, my dear fellow."

Dressed in a black polo shirt and jeans, the shaven-headed young man turned...and stared uncomprehendingly at Korra for a few moments. She looked right back, smirked, and flicked her eyes down. At that, the man saw Saffron, blushed, and extended his hand. "Oh, right, hey thanks! Good luck to you too! I'm sure...uh…"

Chuckling lowly, Saffron shook hands, then patted the back of his hand and narrowed her eyes. "Yeah, sorry there, pal. You want those digits...you're gonna have to go through me. I mean you seem nice and all but…"

Just then, the young man lit up and hopped in his seat as he cried out. "Holy shit, it's **you!**"

Perplexed, Saffron hopped up as well and blurted out. "Holy shit, it's me?"

Suddenly, an air horn blasted out...and all fish taco hell broke loose.

* * *

Slouching back on her circular lounge chaise, Merida held up one recording phone in each hand...as she herself was growing paler by the second. She leaned over to Asami, who was recording the contest with another two cell phones, and muttered uneasily. "Somebody's gonna need my wheelchair when this is all over, huh?"

Asami's boisterous cheers had faded by the five minute mark, and she couldn't help but lean over and frown concernedly. "Maybe **two** somebodies."

Meg, however, was having a ball, and patted both of her friends on their shoulders as she hunched over between them. "Wow-wee, you two have some hella competitive girlfriends." Stepping back, she threw up her hands and clapped vigorously. "You can do it, Ari! You can **totally** catch up!"

Having just finished her third fish taco, Ariel smiled, leisurely dabbed at her cheeks with a napkin, blew a kiss, and offered a middle finger in reply. She took a dainty sip of lemonade, reached for her fourth taco, and glanced to her right. Grinned queasily...and paled. "Please, **please** try not to die. Okay?"

Somewhere around taco number six, Korra's napkin had slipped off. Green strands of lettuce and spinach littered her blue blouse like festive, organic confetti, and her eyes watered as she forced down gulps of lemonade. A hacking cough followed, and she pounded her chest enthusiastically before slapping the table and hollering. "Ten!"

At the back of the stage, the announcer moved Korra's stenciled name up to number three on the leaderboard. Stepping off to one side and leaving the leaderboard to several assistants, he snatched up a white megaphone and called out. "Third place still going strong. But can she catch second or first? They both seem bound and determined to win!"

"Twelve!"

"Twelve!"

"Thirteen!"

"Thirteen!"

"Fourteen!"

Single-minded stubbornness and determination spurred on Saffron's efforts as she horked down taco after taco. She didn't once look up, nor did she spare any glances at the hulking competition on her right. Face locked into a scowl, she started taking to mashing each soft taco into a lumpy ball before cramming it into her mouth. Flecks of lettuce and meat slipped in between strands of hair. Lemonade sloshed messily, and half of her shouts were near-indecipherable.

"**Fif-een!**"

"**Shi-sheen!**"

Gradually, the shouts of the audience and the crackling of the announcer's megaphone faded into the background...replaced by a dull ringing in Saffron's ears. Seven minutes. Eight. She didn't know at what point even the ringing was drowned out, as her forcefully insistent thoughts crept right up into an enthusiastic crescendo.

_Win. Win. Win. Win! **Win! WIN!**_

Suddenly, Saffron looked down...and found her plate empty. Sauce-stained hands, a napkin littered with bits of wheat taco wrap, and wet splotches on a sky blue napkin.

Just like that...the overbearing thoughts fled from her...replaced again by dull ringing. She blinked dumbly, wiped the back of a hand over her mouth, and stared as an avalanche of crumbs scattered onto her blue jeans.

_I won?_

A shadow enveloped Saffron, and she glanced to her right. Panting. Her stuffed stomach sank.

_I didn't win._

She stared into the blinding sunlight as the announcer passed a gleaming champion belt across the table...and to the winner. Towering over her. Suddenly self conscious, Saffron hung her head, pulled the hem of her black _Megadeath_ t-shirt over her distended tummy, and mustered the most enthusiastic applause she could. Even her own claps couldn't punch through the ringing in her ears.

_I...wasn't all here just now. Was I?_

Without any warning, somebody threw up. Saffron didn't see it, as she was looking down with an uneasy frown.

But she heard it.

_Who barfed?_

Then came renewed applause, which Saffron heard. She raised her head and stared dumbly at the shimmering belt, held out before her.

_I...won?_

* * *

The red and gold championship belt still had flecks of vomit on it, and was quickly handed off to a cook for cleaning. Taking first and second place respectively, Saffron and Korra remained onstage for a few pictures, but it was clear they were leaning heavily on each other and disoriented.

It was the clearest of all to Ariel, who stood by the side staircase, waited for her friends, and led them by the hand down the steps. They both clung to Ariel, but did their best to smile and wave as they passed through the audience. Pathetic mumbles lit up Ariel's ears, and she chuckled sympathetically.

"_That spice...it was just gross. No more...no more…_"

"_Fish tacos...in my dreams. Nightmares…_"

Saffron barely paid attention as Ariel deposited her on a white lounge chaise. She hung her head, rubbed her distended stomach, and stared down at her blurry sneakers.

_Got carried away. What even...was...the prize?_

"_You need to lay down, Beanie?_"

Quite unsure as to where the voice had come from, Saffron nodded lazily...then glanced to her left as a hand closed over her shoulder.

_Hey I thought that was the Meri in my head._

A shy glance to the right. A meek smile...and a hushed admission.

"Could you tell...I got carried away?"

Eyes softening, Merida nodded slowly, and squeezed Saffron's left shoulder. "You need...something?"

At that, Saffron shook her head and giggled weakly. "Uh uh. I'm pretty worn out. Full o' fishies."

A gentle tug from Merida, and Saffron flopped right onto her lap with an incoherent mumble. Seconds later, she was snoring lightly, and snaked an arm back around Merida's waist.

"Here you go, Short Stack. Everyone's favorite overeating candy...oh, she's out." Just then, Meg arrived with several Tums in hand. She knelt down and passed them over to Merida, before shooting the redhead a wry smile. "Does she know?"

Trapping her tongue between her teeth, Merida chuckled quietly and shook her head. Her cheeks blazed. "Nope. We'll see the guy at karaoke later. Real live fans who saw us at LaLaFest...who knew."

Murmuring drowsily, Saffron rolled back over and mashed her face against Merida's t-shirt. Eyes bright, Meg ruffled her young friend's hair and winked knowingly at Merida. "Still kinda romantic."

A self conscious smile lit up Merida's face, and she brushed her fingertips along Saffron's shoulders. After a few moments, she looked back up and narrowed her eyes at Merida playfully. "Karaoke. Later. Fucker. We'll just chill right here for now."

_Sleep it off, Beanie. That's sure as hell one memory you **or** I won't soon forget._

* * *

It was a lazy Saturday morning in San Francisco...for Dipper, anyway. Between pawing ineffectually at the front door wondering where two of his favorite people had disappeared to, skulking under the coffee table for an hour in order to watch Miles Davis and Motoko tote Larry around the living room like a burlap sack, and finally heading off to investigate nearby folk music.

That's where Dipper found Rapunzel, grooving to her cell phone's jams and flitting between three canvas paintings. Splotches of purple and red paint occasionally landed on her green sundress, but that was already decorated with numerous paint smears.

She painted, she sang off-key, and he lounged in the windowed alcove...right up until the front door creaked open.

"Dippy, attack."

Needing no further encouragement from Rapunzel, Dipper vaulted out of the art nook and tore into the living room. Finally, the rest of his favorite people were back...and they'd better have a darn good explanation for worrying him so. His lazy morning was over.

* * *

No sooner did Elsa trudge into the apartment, then she found herself with an armload of licking cat. She giggled tiredly, a brown paper sack in one hand and Dipper in the other. "You are just the funniest little...ah ah, no nibbling." Scrunching up her nose, Elsa slipped off her sneakers and set Dipper back on the floor.

Anna was through the door a moment later, straps over one shoulder and having already unclipped her pack. "Well, he is the most doglike of the three. **And** he knows hard work deserves a reward." She kicked off her sneakers, leaned her pack next to the coat rack, and fished out a sealed set of forty Copic markers. An exuberant grin as she sidled up next to Elsa, squeezed a shoulder, and whispered warmly. "Thanks for coming with. If you get tired...later...I'll carry you through our...date."

Cheeks pinking, Elsa hummed and yanked her hair bun loose. "So you **really** won't tell me where you're taking me this afternoon?"

Face flushed, Anna shook her head, smirked, and combed fingers through her sister's hair. "Not if you won't tell me where **you're** taking **me** tonight."

Mutual, lingering stares. Eyes twinkling with both challenge and affection.

Seconds later, Rapunzel trotted out from her art nook, all smiles and hands clasped by her chin. "My fit ladies have returned, all sweaty and satisfied."

"Very sweaty." Preening unabashedly, Anna strode forward and shared a kiss with Rapunzel. At the same time, she pressed the set of markers into her cousin's hands and blushed as Rapunzel's tongue skittered over her lips. "And with your swag. They didn't have a thirty set, so I just got the next one up?"

Rapunzel trilled brightly and flipped the Copic marker set over to inspect it. "You're an absolute doll, Nanners. I've got your date lunches all packed and **chilling** in the fridge...you gonna shower now?"

Anna shot a glance back to her sister and smiled sympathetically when Elsa offered her a weak nod from her seat on the floor. "Yup yup. Elsie kicked my ass up and down some gigantic hills. The only thing I beat her in is stank-level, so shower firsties will be my honor." Shimmying happily, Anna trailed fingertips up the front of Rapunzel's dress and then showed off her colorfully sticky fingertips. "Looking good there, hot mama." With that, Anna bounded up the steps two at a time, followed closely by a wide awake Dipper.

Hand over hand, Elsa lazily stretched out. She let her arms fall between her legs, bowed her head until her bangs were touching her knees, and whimpered softly. A moment later, she shivered and sagged as Rapunzel knelt by her side and swept a hand up and down the back of her sweat-streaked shirt.

"So it was more like a...mutual ass kicking?"

Letting out a throaty chuckle, Elsa turned her head and managed an exhausted yet proud grin. "Anna just **worked** me. Took everything I had just to keep up." Elsa blushed as Rapunzel's right hand slipped under her shirt and fingertips skittered up along her sweat-dotted back. "She's so...so **powerful.**" She sat back up gingerly, and it only took the slightest pull from Rapunzel to lean into a lingering kiss.

A sweet smile from Rapunzel, who only pulled away for an instant before leaning forward again and pressing her forehead against Elsa's. Hands ghosted over the paper bag on Elsa's lap.

"Churros?"

From upstairs came the _whoosh_ of running water. Dipper yowled in protest.

A slow nod from Elsa, who couldn't help sliding her hands around the dark green sash of Rapunzel's dress. Bits of wet paint rubbed off, and her eyes flicked up...laced with affection. And trepidation.

"Love you, Mouse."

Upstairs, Anna broke out in a gargly rendition of Brave Sir Robin.

Elsa shivered again...and Rapunzel distinctly felt it.

_You want her...it's so obvious. Tonight may be the night._

A low chuckle from Rapunzel, who slipped a hand behind Elsa's neck and squeezed lightly.

_Don't be afraid, Nerdface._

_Celebrate._

* * *

By four o'clock, the eating contest stage had been cleared away and replaced by several rows of yoga mats and participants. All of the white lounge chaises had been moved back to their pool locations, save for one.

"Oh...crap."

Pulled from the edge of a nap, Merida's eyelids fluttered, and she glanced down with a lazy smile. "You got a cast-iron stomach there for sure." She slouched a bit lower, eased one leg farther out, and brushed a few fuzzy hairs off of Saffron's shirt sleeve. "How you feeling?"

Saffron winced and grimaced and belched. "Like...I made a huge mistake." She blushed at the smattering of crumbs and bits of sauce now on the front of Merida's shirt. "Had to win. At all costs. Even if it meant...making a fool out of myself." One hand brushed tentatively at the corners of her mouth, but she quickly pressed it against Merida's shirt and made several half-hearted swipes. "And now I filthed up your nice shirt."

Smile turning wistful, Merida shook her head and shivered as sunlight tickled the back of her neck. "If you were gonna yack, I think it'd've happened by now." Her cheeks pinked as Saffron's shoulders shook with weak laughter.

Rough waves rolled up against the left side of the ship, but it still cut through them neatly with wild sprays of white. Laughter and shouts and booming music trickled up through the decks, but faded by deck ten. Classical piano music sprinkled with violins flitted through the air from the yoga stage.

Stomach grumbling, Saffron let her eyes fall shut again and curled closer.

Merida swallowed thickly, curled her toes, and swept an index finger through black and purple locks of hair.

"How's...your noodle?"

Brow furrowing, Saffron prodded at a tiny ranch dressing stain. "Overcooked."

Nodding again, Merida tilted her head to one side and watched several of her wild curls flutter on the ocean breeze. "Okay. And...what kinda stuff do your docs suggest? To help, I mean, when thoughts are...moving too fast?"

Saffron smiled ruefully. "Well, they sure don't say to hork down twenty tacos." She flipped the collar of her shirt up over her mouth, gave one quick wipe, and eased onto her back. "Super attractive."

At that, Merida pouted and wiggled Saffron's nose. "Don't get down on yourself, Beanie. Face shmutz or no, you're just as pretty."

In response, Saffron puffed out her cheeks, blustered pathetically, and swiped a handful of orange curls over her face.

Undeterred, Merida gave a little shimmy and tucked her chin against her collar. Eyes flicking down, she shrugged lightly. "I'm here for all of it. I'd like to learn...if that's okay."

After a few moments, Saffron parted the curly veil, revealing rosy cheeks and a tremulous smile. And a self conscious stutter. "It's...it's complicated. Maybe...a little later?"

Booping a finger against her nose again, Merida nodded encouragingly. "I'm here for all of it." She stretched her legs out, let out a sleepy whimper, and pinched the tip of Saffron's nose...before smiling hopefully. "So what did you end up winning? Enough fish tacos for five lifetimes? A free fish taco tattoo?"

At that, Saffron dug into a jeans pocket and withdrew a crinkled, blue envelope. The word _WINNER_ was printed on the front in neat, block lettering. She futzed with the flap for a few moments, then looked away with a bashful grin. "No, I...I asked for something else. For your birthday, I mean. Wanna go check it out?"

Merida responded with a little hum and a flummoxed nod, then blushed as she found herself immediately missing the warmth on her lap as Saffron sat up with a groan.

"Well...okay. Just...it ain't nothing really super big. Right?"

Saffron's only response was a sly cackle as she lumbered to her feet, whirled around, and held out both hands.

"You'll see."

* * *

With chin jutting out and nose turned up, Rapunzel hustled Anna through the living room. "Nope, no way, you've got plans with your sissy."

Anna paled, unable to keep herself from dragging her feet a bit as she directed a queasy glance back over a shoulder. "But...but they had a whole freakin' **army.**" She swallowed thickly and gripped each paper sack lunch tighter. "Like a spider **invasion.**"

Chuckling affectionately, Rapunzel parked Anna by the front door, squeezed her shoulders, and offered a sly reply. "It was three tiny babies and I'll let them out before they plant a flag or anything." Cheeks pinking at Anna's uneasy giggle, Rapunzel leaned in close and skittered fingers right up the side of her neck...along with a husky whisper. "Or sneak into your ears."

At that, Anna squealed miserably, whirled around, and mashed her palms against Rapunzel's cheeks. "**Not. Funny.**"

Moments later, Elsa hustled downstairs and paused on the last step to dig through her purse. "If you find more, please call the exterminator. **This** exterminator. Hang on...I know I've got the number **somewhere**…"

A black skirt, knee-high black stockings, and a _Horde-emblem_ t-shirt quickly drew Anna's attention...as did pale skin. She stared down her own ripped, navy jeans...and shivered as Rapunzel trailed a hand up and down her back.

A sweetly encouraging mutter. "Take your time. You know how she feels."

Anna gulped and nodded again, cheeks rosy as she clenched her sack lunch. "Y...yeah."

Rapunzel's smile slipped into something wicked, and she couldn't help but skitter fingertips up the other side of Anna's neck.

"The itsy bitsy spider…"

That time, Anna shrieked and threw herself bodily against the front door.

_I don't ever want this feeling to go away._

Brandishing a business card with a gleeful flourish, Elsa pranced through the living room. "To the park we go. Tally-ho!"

* * *

As Saturday afternoon stretched into early Saturday evening, Meg had every intention of meeting up with her friends, and her girlfriend, on deck ten. Having spent the better part of the last hour several decks below while helping Moana polish up her upcoming marine biology lecture, the last thing Meg had expected was to be inordinately pissed off.

Even as she stormed to the ship's elevator, mashed the tenth floor button, and slapped the far, metal wall...Moana's uneasy admission still stuck with her.

_'Oh no, don't...don't worry. I mean...I just thought it was weird.'_

Fuming and pacing back and forth in the elevator, Meg fumbled with her cell phone...and very nearly sent Ariel an irate text message. Or three. Her thoughts raced.

_ 'Shit, I don't want to cause trouble. That story you gave me about Charybdis is absolutely fucking stellar. I'll definitely use it for my lecture tomorrow, and credit you. But you should really just...go meet back up with your friends. They're...um...shopping for Halloween costumes now, right?'_

_ 'Well, it's just...the marine biologist community isn't all that big, you know?'_

The elevator came to a halt on floors six, seven, and nine. Meg didn't cast so much as a glance as the door opened.

Each time, a handful of cruise guests peeked into the just-arrived elevator, and quickly edged away. Riding up, or down, with a stomping, broody teenager, didn't strike anybody as a particularly good idea.

Yanking out her phone again, Meg blanked out for a moment, and ended up staring dumbly at a poorly punctuated string of all-caps words.

**_'ARI WAT TEH FUCK I JUST HEARD WAT UR NOT GONA DO WHY TF'_**

Slowly, Meg deleted her peeved text message, before flopping bonelessly against the elevator's far wall. Gradually, her jumbled thoughts settled down, and Moana's words helped her cool off...just a little bit.

_ 'So last month I told Ariel there was gonna be an additional researcher slot tacked onto the next RV leaving out of Portland. In September.'_

_ **Miss Pie...**_

_ 'It's, um...Research Vessel. Oh wait, I guess you...already knew that…'_

_ **If you really don't want to do that...**_

_ 'But it's a really prestigious opportunity. At first I thought Ariel might have just misplaced the paperwork for it.'_

_ **I guess I could understand.**_

_ 'Guess I didn't realize how attached she'd gotten to her teaching work.'_

Now breathing hard, Meg stalked down the row of storefronts along the port side of floor ten. She knew each one without even having to look up at their signposts, and as she flopped against the doorway to _Crystal Serenity's_ Halloween shop...she tried to catch her breath.

Tried not to see red.

Cupping her hands around her eyes, Meg mashed her face against the store's front window, and peered past the costumed mannequins arranged in the display case. With rosy cheeks and legs suddenly made of jelly, Meg only needed a few seconds to spy her friends.

Asami and Korra trying, and failing, to put on two halves of a mule costume without falling over.

Merida slouched down in a blue bean bag chair, face crimson and laughing herself breathless as Saffron continued to drape progressively gaudier feathered boas around the older woman's neck.

Ariel, already sporting an off-white ten gallon hat and glossy, blue cowgirl boots...complete with oversized spurs.

Swallowing thickly, Meg pulled away from the window and swiped both hands down over her face. A breathy, exhausted grumble followed...before she peeked in her friends' direction again.

_Is it wrong for me to think that an opportunity **that great** for you...is something you'd maybe tell me about?_

With one last, steadying breath, Meg ambled into the Halloween shop and made herself known with an enthusiastic holler and wave. The moment she caught Ariel's eye, her stomach did three full flips, and a rush of concern nearly stole her smile. Meg gulped, then did her best to stow the heated thoughts...until later.

_Is missing out on that research trip something that you'd ever regret?_

* * *

All around the space shuttle, stars and planets streaked by in the distance. Below the front windshield, a hundred different dials, buttons, and levers pulsed with low glows of red, orange, and green. The lights flickered against Elsa's face, and she simply couldn't look left, right, and dead ahead quickly enough to take it all in.

One hand on the flight-stick. The other, fingers laced with Anna's. Shoulder to shoulder in the darkness of the shuttle, Elsa's awestruck murmurs barely rose above the din of the engine several decks below.

"So cool. So cool. **So cool.**"

Taking in the unseasonably warm October afternoon, the girls had first made their way over to Alamo Square in Anna's Towncar. There, they shared the lunch Rapunzel had prepared, before continuing on to the newest Exploratorium exhibit by the public library. Futzing with the hem of her t-shirt as they made their way through the parking lot, Anna had mumbled self consciously.

"So at first I really wasn't sure because I remember how you already came here with Mulan last year, but **then** I found out they're always changing up the displays and the theme and well…"

_'**Space Exploration in the Twenty-first Century.**'_

Whooping enthusiastically, Elsa forgot all about the thoughtful space she had been keeping from Anna in public, and latched onto her arm. A giddy squeal. "I thought this one was **next year!** I didn't...oh!" Squeezing her bicep warmly, Elsa leaned in close with a husky whisper. "Great, great, **wonderful** choice."

Anna managed a dopey smile in response and stumbled right over the sidewalk curb.

_I did good!_

It was the first day of the month-long event, and the crowd was pretty sparse. Moments after getting their tickets, Elsa came to a halt between several attractions, and clung tighter to her sister as she stamped the floor and squealed pathetically. Eyes flicked left, right, and left again.

"Space shuttle. Land rover. G-force training. **Space shuttle? Land rover? G-force training?!**"

Sensing her sister's frantic indecision, Anna giggled and rubbed shoulders with Elsa. Blonde hairs tickled her cheek and her stomach flip-flopped all over the place. "We can see them all. Anything...anything you want."

With that, Elsa pulled Anna in the direction of the space shuttle display.

* * *

_It's so hard to keep from kissing you. Right now._

_ There goes Venus on our left...and the Sun on our right. Then, we're blasting out towards Jupiter at warp speed._

_ But that's just what I called it, because I suddenly forgot how to say numbers. The blue and green glows from all the buttons and instruments on this fake space shuttle dashboard are all over your face and I can't stop looking...so I just said warp speed._

_ Then **you** said that two billion miles per hour really **is** warp speed. _

_ There goes Mercury. _

_ Hi, Earth. Bye, Earth._

_ I really really **really** want to kiss you here. In our little space shuttle, with just the two of us._

_ But there's a time and place for that...and I want you to be comfortable._

_ So I just cuddle up next to you. Put my hand on your back. It's easy since you're so into flying this space shuttle that you're leaning way forward._

_ "Fly me to the moon and let me play among the stars…"_

_ 1954, Bart Howard. But you're doing the one with Claire and...and Megumi...um...something. The rasp in your little-singy voice just kills me. With my head on your shoulder, it's really easy to hear the hitches in your breaths._

_Now you're steering the shuttle with just one hand. And I don't need to look for your other hand, because everything just got a whole lot warmer._

_ I want to kiss you._

_ Later._

* * *

With two large, orange costume shop bags in hand, Saffron bounded out of the elevator on the eleventh floor. A giddy grin lit up her face as she whirled around and bounced up and down on the balls of her feet.

Merida hadn't noticed anything strange in the elevator, and after sliding her walker onto the ornate, maroon and gold carpet...she blinked. Blinked again. Stared down at the carpet, shuffled a sneaker against it...and finally shot Saffron a flummoxed glare. "This ain't our floor."

Pressing an index finger to her lips, Saffron grinned wider and led the way down the carpeted hall. All along the walls hung framed photographs, one for each year Crystal Serenity had been on the water, since two thousand and three.

Meanwhile, Merida stared on as her girlfriend paused by room seventeen, swiped a keycard Merida herself had never seen, and gestured wordlessly to the open door.

"This...ain't our room."

Bursting with joy, Saffron watched Merida standing in the doorway and taking in the lavish furnishings of their new penthouse living room. Unable to resist, Saffron slid a hand over Merida's right shoulder, stood up on her tip-toes, and whispered warmly. "It is now. Who needs free fish tacos for life, anyway?"

A chaste cheek kiss, and just like that, crimson warmth bloomed on Merida's face.

A moment later, Saffron clutched her grumbling stomach, doubled over, and hustled over to the penthouse bathroom with a queasy moan.

"Worth it...ugh...worth it…"

* * *

_'A little birdie told me this place might look familiar to you! I take care of my Merbear.'_

Swiping a blue paint smudge from her cheek, Rapunzel eased back onto her painting stool and scrutinized Saffron's upside down penthouse living room photo for nearly a minute. At length, Rapunzel smacked a hand against her forehead and crowed in amusement. "Holy shit, that's the same fucking room **we had**!" She kicked out a bare foot, spun in a half-circle, and waved at Motoko in the kitchen.

"Momo, there's some serious karmic hooplah going on here!"

Hunkered by her empty bowl on the kitchen counter, Motoko leveled a disinterested stare in Rapunzel's direction, nudged the bowl off of the counter, and yowled miserably when it struck the floor.

Nonplussed, Rapunzel blew a raspberry at her persnickety cat.

* * *

Several hours slipped by in the blink of an eye, and as Elsa stumbled out of the _G-force Simulator_ after her third go-round, she found Anna waiting by the ticket counter. With one black cap in each hand, she knocked them together and smiled shyly.

"I got us some nifty space shuttle _NASA_ hats. You look...just…"

Rosy cheeked and grinning madly, Elsa stumbled across the hallway and plowed right into Anna with a sweet laugh. "So...dizzy! They...they didn't check the last row. Three times. I went again…and again..." Elsa trailed off, her hands squeezing Anna's biceps and her chin resting over Anna's right shoulder. It took everything Elsa had not to lose herself in that moment and kiss Anna on the spot. Letting out a wistful sigh, Elsa drummed her fingers against Anna's arms and murmured appreciatively. "I hope you think the place I'm taking **you** next is as...**wonderful**...as this place is."

Anna nodded dumbly, gulped, and pulled the brim of her hat down a bit farther. She leaned back just in time to hear and feel her stomach growl insistently. Hanging her head, Anna looped arms with her sister and a still-wobbling Elsa towards the front of the space exhibit venue. Anna couldn't help but shiver pleasantly as Elsa patted her stomach and murmured warmly.

"Do you like _Little Star_?"

Anna's mouth began to water, and she whimpered happily while wiggling their joined arms. "_Little Star_?! Their pizza is my jam!"

* * *

It was nearly five o'clock when the girls found a free parking space and made their way over to _Little Star Pizza_. The old-time, brick-fronted shop was just starting to hit their busy time, and Elsa was able to collect the order she had placed ahead of time with minimal fuss.

Passing through the simple, red and white checkered tableclothed dining room, Elsa snatched Anna by the hem of her t-shirt. Her eyes twinkled with mischief. "We're going to walk a little, if that's alright?"

Anna nodded quickly, and was rewarded with an extra large slice of ham and pineapple, which she immediately folded and crammed into her mouth.

The sun was just dipping behind the tops of the tallest buildings in the city, and now that Elsa had regained her footing and her faculties, she gushed over several of the more impressive space-related exhibits they had seen that afternoon. Anna, having finished her slice of pizza in a handful of heroic bites, was quite content hanging onto her sister's arm...and her every word.

Even when Elsa then began to brag about Anna.

"So I think you really caught the _LEM Orbiter_ staff guide off guard when you just, you know, snatched that iron ladder up and plopped it right back into place? I swear he stared at you like you were Diana of _Themyscira_."

Anna looked down quickly, finding the act of scuffing her sneakers against the curb utterly fascinating, and she glanced up with a sheepish half-smile as Elsa tugged her across the street. "Well, you **were** kind of stuck up there with no ladder. But I think you would've been pretty stoked to have to stay in there a few hours. A few days. Astronaut camp-out."

Elsa pursed her lips and glanced at her half-eaten broccoli and meatball pizza slice. "And miss out on Little Star pizza? That's a high price for any astronaut to pay."

Blushing warmly, Anna realized it was **her** who had slowed her steps to the point where she and Elsa fell behind the street-crossing crowd. Only then did she rub her hands up and down Elsa's left arm, the several-inch space between them a study in rehearsed frustration. "Maybe they hid freeze-dried pizza in the _LEM_ walls back in the seventies. Maybe it's still good. **Maybe** you could've found it."

Elsa giggled brightly at that, flicked her pizza crust into a nearby iron trash bin, and brushed fingertips down over Anna's curled fingers. "Maybe there's another special event we're going to right now. One that no amount of fantastic, freeze-dried pizza would make up for missing."

_And hopefully this dumb anxiety crawls right back into the cave it came from._

One block later, 14th street opened up to an enormous, brick-and-stucco building that spanned a full half-block. State and national flags hung from two spires, a crossed rifle flag hung from the third, and the rich, red bricks were lit up from the building's base.

Anna halted abruptly, her mouth slowly opening as she tilted her head against Elsa's shoulder. A hoarse croak.

"We're going to...**_the Armory?!_**"

It was all Elsa could do to gulp, slap on a queasy smile, and silently beg her dinner not to make a surprise reappearance. She guided her slack-jawed sister down the length of the grand, old building, and at the very end they found a line of twenty-some people that curved around the back end of the far spire.

At the top of the spire sat a brilliantly lit billboard.

_'WBO Lightweight Title Bout: Nagaoya VS Ward, 6:30 PM'_

Anna squealed hotly and wrapped Elsa up in a fierce hug.

* * *

_'My sister took me to see a professional fight tonight! Are these epic seats, or what? WBO Lightweight too, that's Laurel's division, right? I'm gonna send her a trillion pics and get her pumped for **her** fight in December!'_

_ 'Oh yeah, congrats on second place in that taco eating contest! Jealous.'_

_ 'I REALLY WANNA HIT SOMETHING! IS THAT WEIRD?'_

The undercard fight, a four round bantamweight bout, had Anna hopping to her feet and hollering encouragement to **both** female boxers. Despite obtaining seats in the second row, she still shouted for all she was worth.

"Nice left!"

"Don't let her pin you on those ropes!"

"Body! **Body body body!**"

Each time Anna sprang up, Elsa lurched in surprise and spilled a bit more of the tub of popcorn she had bought to share. By the end of the second round, an alarming mound of popcorn had piled up around Elsa's black boots. Having long since given up trying to get Anna's attention for a basic rules explanation, Elsa was quite content to observe her sister, shoot occasional, uneasy glances ringside, and munch on popcorn whenever her nauseous stomach allowed it.

_Got to admit, it doesn't look nearly as...rough...as I thought it would be. There's a lot of...hugging...going on? That's probably the wrong word for it. I'd ask Anna, but it's pretty loud in here...and she's just so **into it.**_

A sudden cacophony of barking drew Elsa's attention back to the ring, and she snorted mirthfully upon spotting a handful of Boston Terriers performing tricks in the interim. It didn't take long for Elsa to feel eyes on her, though, and she turned back to find Anna with guilty eyes and a self conscious little smile.

"Would you, um...like to know how this works? Or...hell, I should've told you stuff from the minute we sat down but…"

Swallowing her unease, Elsa shook her head and held out the tub of popcorn. "It's fun watching you get all awestruck." Her smile grew as she watched Anna huddle over the tub of popcorn and mutter incomprehensibly in between handfuls of popcorn. Finally, as a line of terriers pranced across a balance beam ringside, Elsa leaned in close and murmured encouragingly. "I know they aren't really **hugging** each other. But that's just what I'm gonna call it until you correct me."

At that, Anna spat out her popcorn and guffawed merrily. "Ahh...ahh...okay, alright. That hugging is called a **clinch.**"

* * *

Littered with enormous piles of raked leaves, Devendorf Park was the least crowded of all of Carmel's public recreation areas. As it lay within eyesight of the most expensive shops in Carmel, no visitors wanted to relax while being constantly reminded of how much money they'd just blown.

Lynsey didn't mind at all, though, and she was already planning a return trip to the local hat store. Humming brightly, she produced a red and gold knit cap, and plucked the tag off as she winked at Mulan. "I know what you're gonna say, Lonnie. But how can you say no to a two-for-one deal?"

Seated on a black wrought iron bench underneath a sprawling oak tree in the park, Mulan glanced over at the three plastic bags next to her. Each one from _Carmel Hat Company_, and each one packed to the brim with new hats. The cozy, fall air tickled her cheeks...as did the hands smoothing out the red and gold knit cap on her head. She blushed a shade darker and fussed with the wrinkles on her jeans.

"Two-for-one, not twenty for ten. Just because I tried on all these hats...does not mean...you had to…"

Lynsey chuckled and clicked her tongue as she continued to fuss with Mulan's dark locks of hair. They stood out starkly as they swooped underneath the gold ring around the base of her cap. "Not my fault you make everything look good." The sight of Mulan hanging her head, as well as her rosy cheeks, only filled Lynsey with a warmer sense of satisfaction. Finally satisfied with the state of Mulan's hair, Lynsey pulled back and let her right hand rest against a pale neck.

"Now you've got classy headgear for every day of the week."

Comfortable silence descended over the pair, and after a brisk gust of wind sent a jumble of yellow and orange leaves flitting up over the bench, Mulan leaned in and plopped her head on Lynsey's shoulder. Warm shivers crept up her neck, and she brushed a hand over Lynsey's bare knees.

"Would you mind if I...cancelled our reservation at Vizcaino tonight?"

Momentarily tongue tied, Lynsey blushed as the fuzzy knit cap tickled her neck. "That's fine. We could hit the wharf, see what's up at the Del Monte Center." She trailed off with a raspy croak as Mulan continued to rub her knees with gentle strokes. "I mean...or…whatever, really..."

"I really just want to be alone with you, right now." Nails on skin in a playful little scratch. "Me and my army of hats."

At that, Lynsey giggled dryly and curled a hand around Mulan's neck. "Channeling a bit of the brat tonight, huh?"

Sweeping her other hand along the bench and out of sight, Mulan scooped up a handful of bright leaves. "Just for you, Zee."

Just then, Lynsey yelped as Mulan stuck her handful of leaves right down the back of her red blouse. Mulan's warm, affectionate giggle lit up Lynsey's ears, and she reacted without thinking twice as she snatched Mulan by the waist and flung the both of them into the nearest pile of leaves.

"**Brat**!"

* * *

The lightweight title bout between Umi Nagaoya and Jessica Ward lasted exactly twenty seven seconds. From the opening bell, Nagaoya, a short, thick-waisted Japanese fighter, stormed across the ring and leveled Ward with a merciless onslaught of blows.

The Oakland native dropped to the canvas after a particularly vicious left hook, to the screams and gasps of several hundred spectators.

The ten count only went to three, before the referee raised both of his arms overhead, calling the match instantly. Ward's trainer rushed into the ring, as did the ringside doctor.

"The winner, and still undefeated…"

With Fight Night ended in a jarringly abrupt manner, fans made their way to the exits at the rear of the small venue. Determined not to get separated from her sister, Anna held tight to Elsa's hand and cleared a small space to ensure they didn't get squashed in the crowd.

Shock, awe, and a touch of disappointment peppered Anna's words. "Yikes! Nagaoya had the eye of a hundred freaking tigers out there. And I was all getting ready to call the play-by-play for you, too." Passing through the double-door exit, Anna brushed a thumb against her sister's palm, and turned with an apologetic smile. "Sweaty, huh? It **does** get kind of warm when we're close to the ring like that. And hey, now you know what to expect when your go to your work client's match next month!"

Quite sure sweat had broken out in seven different places on her body, Elsa mustered a wan smile and squeezed Anna's hand encouragingly. "Sorry. I mean...that's true." She immediately winced at the warbly croak in her voice and fumbled for a diversion. "Wow, they didn't even have time for any hugging. Um, I mean **clinching**, of course. I **mean**...was that kind of...anticlimactic?"

_Don't throw up, don't keel over, don't...don't._

Anna led the way through the refreshments lobby with a laugh, a blithe shrug, and a shake of her head. "No? I don't...think so? That's just how some fights go, over in the blink of an eye."

The sky was dark, and cool, evening air rushed against Elsa's face as she followed Anna out of the armory. The crowd gathered on the sidewalk somehow managed to be even louder and more raucous than the fans ringside, and Elsa clung to the brief respite the cool air offered as she edged closer to her sister.

_She's so excited right now. Just...bubbling over. All bouncy and...and...oh please, say something._

"So, then...you'd say that was...you had a fun time?"

At that, Anna nodded vigorously and slung an arm around Elsa's shoulders. She drew her sister close as her excitement bubbled over in a raspy whisper. "I'd show you just **how much** I liked it, but **that many** kisses should probably wait until we're home."

Elsa barked out a weak laugh, tugged at her _Horde_ t-shirt collar, and curled her toes inside of her boots. It was all she could do to grit her teeth and endure her madly flip-flopping stomach. She barely heard her follow-up question...and immediately after, the desire to punt herself across the city flared up in her gut.

"So, then...you'd maybe...like to...do it…?"

_Um, dear mouth, this is brain. Aren't you forgetting a word?_

Stark realization broke out over Anna's face, and she leveled an awestruck stare at Elsa for a good ten seconds. Her breath came in low gulps as a tentative smile grew.

Elsa could do naught else but stare back...and from somewhere, muster the most encouraging smile she could find. Her heart pounded out a maddening tempo.

_Wait, that? I mean, yes, of course **that**, but not...not **that.** _

_Again. Say it. Again. Again. Again. **Again. Like to do it...again.**_

All at once, Elsa's thoughts slammed to halt on the corner of 14th and Valencia. Auburn hair tickled her cheek as Anna leaned in and rasped lowly.

"I...I **do** want to do it."

At the back of the crowd waiting to cross the street, Elsa shivered as Anna pressed a quick kiss to her cheek. Elsa's ears burned when Anna whispered rawly again.

"And...you knew it, too. I...I really **love you**, Elsa."

Elsa smiled bravely and nodded and let herself be led across the street. She begged for her own thoughts to be swept away as Anna's jubilant chatter filled her ears again.

But nothing could wipe the memory of short, fluttering auburn hair from Elsa's mind.

_Jessica's hair...it's the same color as yours._

The nighttime air lit up with the noise of a San Francisco Saturday evening. The sidewalks filled up, and Elsa could no longer stand to keep any space between her and her sister. Her mind raced.

_ Messy and tumbled on the canvas._

_ It really **is** more than just exercise to you._

Buoyed on a cloud of adrenaline, joy, and love, Anna didn't even question the subtle shift. She held Elsa closer, basked in the anonymity of strangers in a crowd, and let her bright feelings pour out in warm words.

"I'm taking my wonderful girlfriend out for ice cream. Top five date, easy peasy. I want to hear **all about** your time on that G-force swinging machine thing."

Elsa gritted her teeth, nodded, and slipped a hand around Anna's waist. Each time Elsa glanced over, a lone stripe of white hair socked her in the stomach again. Every ten seconds, she reminded herself to smile.

_ But I don't know...if I could take that._

_ Seeing you...on the floor again._

One hand curling around Anna's waist, just a bit tighter. Elsa squeezed...as if she could protect her sister from everything. Even from what she wanted for herself.

_ On the ground...again._

* * *

"Oh, oh there's Beetlejuice. Let's do that one first, Hocus Pocus second, and finish up with Nightmare Before Christmas."

Snatching a handful of popcorn from the wicker basket between her knees, Merida nodded lazily and flipped channels. "Nice plan. That'll get us in the spooky spirit." She carefully flipped the remote onto the coffee table, propped her left stocking foot up next to her right, and stretched out in her blue and red plaid pajamas. "You don't wanna go out anywhere tonight?"

Wearing black mesh shorts and a red _Choraleers_ t-shirt, Saffron quickly shook her head and ducked under Merida's left arm. She reached back, claimed her girlfriend's wrist, and brought it down over her shoulders. "Nope, still got tacos to digest. Sitting right here and enjoying this ginormous, kickass TV sounds plenty fine." Only by straining was Saffron able to get her toes to brush the coffee table, so she just let her bare feet drop onto the plush, carpeted floor. One hand slid over and fiddled with the bottom button on Merida's pajama top. "But if you want to head out to grab your dress for Monday night, we can do that. Um, you can do that. I...you know."

Already unconcerned with the movie playing on the seventy inch wall-mounted television, Merida tangled fingers in Saffron's hair and scratched lightly. "Actually, I was kinda thinking about **not** wearing a dress." Merida's face froze at Saffron's wide-eyes and coy smirk, but seconds later she shook her head and chuckled bashfully. "Walked right into that one."

Eyes flicking down, Saffron nudged the bottom button again, then patted Merida's stomach. "Hah. Yeah. Sorry. So you mean...like, a tux?"

Merida nodded again, then let her body sink into fluffy cobalt-blue sofa cushions. "Probably be easier to move around in." Her gaze naturally drifted down to her stocking feet, and she focused hard as she carefully drew back her pajama pants. One at a time, with one stocking foot each, until cool air rushed against her shins. "Won't get all bunched up in the metal joints of my walker. Maximum rug cutting...as much as I can take, anyway."

"And you'll be oozing dashing-ness." Preening at the blush her observation elicited in Merida, Saffron fumbled around for another compliment...but batted a hand with a warbly mumble when Merida offered her some popcorn. Just as quickly, Saffron eyed her own stomach and rolled her eyes. "Thank you much, but I'm on strict calorie-watching until Monday. My prom dress was **not** designed with a taco-gut in mind."

Not missing a beat, Merida walked her fingers up over Saffron's stomach and drummed them playfully. "Just more of you to love. Yes, I said it. Yes, it's corny as fuck. And absolutely true."

Face crimson, Saffron shook her head and let out a loud, dramatic exhale.

Warm breaths on Merida's neck muddled her thoughts sweetly, and she easily slid a hand over Saffron's stomach before giving several gentle squeezes.

"Whatever you wear, you look absolutely fantastic right now."

Moments later, Merida felt the hitch in Saffron's breaths, and she yanked her hand away as though it had been burned. Her lips flapped up and down, but little more than anxious hemming and haw-ing came out.

Meanwhile, Saffron didn't even look up, content with nuzzling her cheek against Merida's collar and patting her stomach. "Relax. You say the sweetest things."

With lips pursed, Merida cringed self consciously and glanced over towards the bedroom. A dry, uneasy chuckle as her hand closed over Saffron's left shoulder. "So since there aren't two beds in this fancy penthouse…"

"We'll bend the rules?"

The hopeful lilt in Saffron's quick reply drew an affectionate laugh from Merida, and she squeezed Saffron's shoulder again. A warm, guilty smile spread from cheek to cheek, and she gulped audibly.

"Well, if **you** fall asleep** right here**...ain't much I can do about that."

Saffron's little smile quivered, and she pressed her face against bright orange curls.

_You're really gonna look fine as hell in a tuxedo. Shit._

* * *

_'You can come in if you want. Anna's asleep.'_

Face crimson, Elsa tried to lob her cell phone backwards and onto the nightstand. She missed it entirely, as evidenced by the familiar, dull thump of her phone hitting the carpeted bedroom floor.

Meanwhile, Anna snored again and nuzzled against Elsa's oversized _D and D_ sleep shirt. After a scant twenty minutes of sleeping soundly, Anna had already managed to kick the bed sheets and purple comforter halfway down their enormous bed. With one arm slipped under Elsa's sleep shirt and around her waist, Anna's occasional sleep-wiggles would only come to a halt when the bare legs around **her** waist squeezed.

Eyes bright and tinged with unease, Elsa continued to massage her fingertips against her sister's scalp...even as she shivered at the insistent way Anna's hand pressed against her lower back.

_We fooled around for a little...but I was distracted._

_ Meanwhile, poor Anna's been trying to cover for everybody on the cruise, and I could tell she was tired...it wasn't going to happen tonight. For whatever reason...and that's...okay._

_ Right?_

Just then, the bed wiggled. Given the sheer size of it, the movement was barely perceptible, but several months of catching Rapunzel crawling into bed at some late hour ensured Elsa was quite familiar with the weight shift. Moments later, Elsa didn't even have to look up, as blonde bangs tickled her cheek and a hand swept softly down her right arm.

"**She** might try to crawl up **your **shirt by morning."

Moving with care so as to not wake up Anna, Rapunzel slipped under the covers, shimmied up behind Elsa, and peppered the back of her neck with kisses. Her purple nightie had already bunched up around her stomach, but Rapunzel didn't even both to correct it as she hooked a bare foot around Elsa's and murmured sweetly.

"You know you didn't put the idea in her head."

Finally, Elsa nodded and let out an exhausted breath. One hand slipped back over her right shoulder, lacing fingers with Rapunzel, and the warmth from both sides muddled Elsa's thoughts sweetly. She glanced down, one hand still combing through Anna's tousled hair. "It's just...dumb. Would I have even reacted like this if...if that other boxer didn't have Anna's hair color?"

With lips pursed, Rapunzel pressed them against the base of Elsa's neck, and drew several long breaths. One hand slipped underneath the extra extra large sleeve of her shirt and cupped the bare shoulder underneath. "You're you." A melodious giggle from Rapunzel followed immediately after another wet snore from Anna. "And you love your sissy." Brown eyes flicked down, and Rapunzel pressed two firm kisses to Elsa's cheek. "So you were probably going to worry about her anyway."

Elsa nodded, cheeks pinking as Rapunzel's hands slid underneath her shirt again and up along her bare back. "Maybe if she fights, it won't be that bad." Licking her lips tentatively, Elsa nodded again, as though doing her best to convince herself. "Maybe her opponent will be...a kitten, or something." Her tone dropped into a rasp as Anna rocked against her groin...and massaged fingertips against her lower back. A thick swallow from Elsa, who licked her lips again. "Lots and lots of clinching."

Rapunzel nodded lazily, fingers skittering over the faint scars on the back of Anna's hand. She cracked a playful grin. "Or hugging, as I call it."

A raspy giggle from Elsa, who shuffled back a bit into Rapunzel's arms. She blushed a shade darker when Anna immediately followed, face mashed between her breasts. Seconds later, Elsa squeezed with her thighs...and shivered at the all-too familiar tickle between them. The heady warmth nearly stole her voice, and Elsa slid her calves gently along Anna's rear. Her raw murmur left no doubt.

"I want her. I...want to **please** her."

Another kiss from Rapunzel, this time behind Elsa's right ear. "I know you do, hon."

Shivering sweetly, Elsa groped blindly for a few seconds, then sighed as she squeezed Rapunzel's hand. From there, she drew it to her lips and pressed several kisses against the palm. "Maybe if I see her in a fight. Maybe...maybe this stupid fear will just…"

Stomach flip-flopping as warm breaths ghosted against her palm, Rapunzel pushed her bare right leg out a bit more, until it settled right up against Elsa's leg. An encouraging hum, and Rapunzel nestled back against her pillow. "I'd bet on it."

Outside, the three cats wandered by the closed bedroom door. Dipper paused and invested ten seconds in pawing at it ineffectually. Miles Davis stood up on his hind legs, made three swipes at the too-high door knob, and flopped down with a grumpy meow.

Meanwhile, Motoko headed downstairs to try to coax Larry out of his blanket fort for a bit of playtime.

* * *

Sunday morning found Korra leading Merida through a series of core strengthening exercises in the gym on board _Crystal Serenity_. Using hollered obscenities as motivation, Merida thoroughly worked out her legs and back, as her gruff voice carried across and down the hallway.

"**Fuckin' numpty knobdobber!**"

Located on deck seven, opposite the sprawling gym and weight room, the rec room featured several large tables and a long, marble kitchen counter. Along the counter sat an oven, a blacktop stove, a microwave, a stainless steel sink, and cupboards loaded with dishes of all sorts. At the far end of the counter sat a tall refrigerator, which held a rotating selection of cooking foods, based on the whimsy of the crew and special request by travelers.

Having reserved the area for birthday cake baking **and** decoration construction an hour after Moana's Sunday morning ocean life lecture ended, Meg, Ariel, Asami, and Saffron quickly set to work.

Several reams of colored construction paper were spread out over Ariel and Saffron's table, as well as several pairs of safety scissors, a couple bottles of Elmer's glue, and a handful of shakers filled with rainbow confetti. Having just finished cutting along the outline of a black pirate cap, Saffron reached for a confetti shaker and a glue bottle as she giggled. "The way Meri's mom tells it, _Johnny Kidd and the Pirates'_ first album was the only thing that would put Meri to sleep as a little babe. Now that she's all grown up, her uber refined music tastes demand she find their songs to be horrible." Several raps of the paper hat against the tabletop knocked off a layer of sparkles, and Saffron cocked her head to one side as she tried to frame the hat over Ariel's head. "But nostalgia is a bitch and she can't help but love them anyway."

Taken aback at how quickly and expertly Asami corralled the cake ingredients, pre-heated the oven, and began mixing, Meg got busy with clipping off the tips of the icing squeeze-tubes. "That's a fucking riot." Her laugh was stilted as she shook up blue, red, and black icing tubes before squeezing a bit of each onto a plate. "I'll see about, you know...getting it on the Halloween dance...playlist...next week." Her thoughts kept getting away from her, just as her eyes kept wandering over to Ariel at the decorations table.

_Do you miss it?_

"So, that stuff Moana said this morning about an RV crew swimming with dolphins...was that you? I mean, did **you** get to do that?"

Having just finished cutting out a set of rainbow dolphin outlines, Ariel set to work drawing eyes and smiles and battle-armor for each. She nodded enthusiastically, but just as quickly shook her head in the negative and rolled her eyes. "Oh, **that.** Yeah, there's a reason she called me out right then. Yeah, normally swimming with dolphins in the wild is illegal, because they're mammals and there's a special maritime law that pretty much says _don't bother the dolphins._"

A billow of heat wafted through the room as Asami opened the oven and set three filled, circular cake tins on the middle rack. "And you get around that law because you've all got masters degrees or higher?"

In response, Ariel quickly batted her hands and sent two red dolphins fluttering across the table...but she quickly bowed her head and changed her tune. "What? **No.** Well, yeah, pretty much that." She scooped up dolphins of green, pink, and orange, then scooted her chair around the table to help piece together Saffron's pirate-themed poster. "Anyway, **my** RV got diverted to the North Pacific, so instead of swimming in warm water with dolphins, I got to hang out in cold water with porpoises."

Saffron cheered at the little, blue porpoise cut-out she'd been handed and gave it prime placement on the poster. "They're like miniature whales, right?"

Ariel nodded enthusiastically, then proudly showed off the green dolphin that she had converted into a second porpoise. "Porpoises need more press. They're way awesome in their own right."

Grateful to her friends for having continued the conversation, Meg mumbled lowly as she continued to swap out bottle tips and test each. Zig-zags, star shapes, flowery poofs, calligraphy slants, and more.

_Whether you're talking about ocean stuff in a classroom or outside...your voice just gets all rich and gushy. _

Shake, shake, squeeze. Voices blended together and faded as Meg sunk further and further into her insistent thoughts.

_You could bring it up with me, you know that, right?_

_ If you just...just asked me…_

_ ...I just need to suck it up and bring this up._

Having been calling her girlfriend's name for the last minute with no success, Ariel plopped a small army of dolphins and porpoises in front of Saffron, before making her way across the room. She leaned in and pressed a hand against Meg's lower back. "Meg, honey, Asami's ready for the...**holy shit.**"

An impressively tall and messy mound made up of eight colors of icing sat on the plate. Ariel's touch spooked Meg out of her thoughts, and she gave a little hop...while squeezing the white icing way too hard. The star-tipped cap flew right into the icing mound, where it was immediately buried by an enormous glob of white icing.

Chuckling self consciously, Meg sank a finger into the icing mess, pulled it right back out, and swiped it over Ariel's nose. "Can't be too thorough when you're, uh...testing icing?" She immediately cringed, then offered to have lunch delivered to the rec room for everyone.

_Tonight it is, then. I'm losing my fuckin' marbles._

* * *

Plastic container one was filled to the brim with Cheerios. Container two, marked as such with the roman numeral in sharpie, featured a wriggling mass of earthworms all fighting to burrow into the three inches of dirt below. The final container was packed full of unsalted sunflower seeds.

Having quickly adjusted to both his new, spacious tank home, as well as the yellow and green striped medical tape binding his broken right wing, Harold waddled over to his new food sources...and considered them thoughtfully.

Rubbing her itchy right hand against her metal walker handle, Merida then fished a dollar bill out of her black shorts and plopped it in front of the tank. "Sunflower seeds. **Everybody** loves those things."

Korra matched the dollar bet, although most of her attention was on her girlfriend's endearing interest to the seagull. "Cheerios, then." She traced a finger along the metallic band running along the bottom of the tank, then whistled. "They really are prepared for just about anything to go wrong here."

Asami added her dollar to the top of the pile, then waggled a finger in Harold's direction as he hip-hopped over the soft wood chips lining the floor. Her response was simple and full of confidence, as her affectionate smile grew. "Harold loves earthworms."

Harold spent a few moments nudging the bowl of sunflower seeds, but quickly passed it by. Merida grumped and flipped the bird the bird.

Next up came the Cheerios, but Korra's hopeful smile quickly fell away as Harold cried out and overturned the bowl with a flap of his good wing. Cheerios spilled everywhere and were quickly buried by wood chips, never to be seen again.

Harold ate four earthworms, one right after another, and Asami pocketed the three dollars with a proud grin. "Harold's making mommy money."

Cheeks rosy, Korra regretted having not filmed that moment.

_Crystal Serenity's_ veterinarian office featured three primary rooms: pet boarding for travelers on the ship, an exam room where injured pets got checked out, and a smaller pet boarding room for recovering pets. At that moment, Harold had the entire recovery room to himself. Just across the hall, however, the primary pet boarding room was a cacophony of barks and yowls and chirps.

After a few minutes, Merida quietly excused herself to the main room, and she did it with a sly grin. "Gonna go pick up my duds. I'll leave you two with your kid."

Asami didn't even budge. Korra shuffled closer to her girlfriend, but put one hand behind her back and flipped off Merida.

* * *

It took the better part of an hour, as well as several rest breaks, but Merida completed her tuxedo retrieval mission and made it back to her suite. The going had been twice as slow after picking up her wrapped tuxedo, as she had to drape it over the front bar of her walker and take care that it didn't slide off.

Merida waved off a number of other passengers who politely offered assistance, but by the time she exited the elevator on the eleventh floor, her refusals were down to an exhausted grunt and a short shake of her head.

_I'm gonna get back to my old self, damnit._

Pausing at her door, Merida elected to loiter a few seconds and catch her breath. Quivers in her muscles traveled down to her hands, and she leaned forward against her walker until her head clunked loudly on the door. A dry, croaky chuckle.

_Didn't even feel that shit._

From inside the suite came a string of muffled curses. Bare feet slapped against the floor, followed by increasingly loud stomps...all of which Merida was far too exhausted to register.

So it was that she let out a strangled yelp and struggled to re-balance herself, when the door swung wide open.

_Let me have it._

Wearing her yellow one-piece, as well as a pair of rumpled cargo shorts, Saffron scanned her girlfriend's situation in an instant...and she went ballistic. "What the hell, Merida?! You were supposed to wake me up so I could help you!"

Merida bit back a chuckle, but she couldn't hide her innocent little smirk.

* * *

"I didn't see no reason to wake you up. You was sleeping real sound and I…"

Ruffling her disheveled hair into an even more furious mess, Saffron snatched the tuxedo and the accompanying plastic bag. She jabbed a finger at Merida, brow furrowed into a threatening scowl. "Zip it, buttface. Get your ass in bed."

Lips pursed, Merida nodded contritely, and the moment she touched the bed, she just sank right into it with a springy **_whump._** Nearly two hours of walking, preceded by another hour of gym-related rehab work, all came rushing over Merida in a flood of aches. Pins and needles pricked up along her calves, bunched up in uncomfortably warm pulses behind her knees, and tied her lower back all up in knots.

_Owie zowie._

Everything hurt, not the least of which was the light flooding over the king-sized bed from the porch double doors.

_Pushed it too hard. Lesson learned._

Less terse and with a hint of an exasperated smile, Saffron's voice trickled through the pain. "Take these...buttface."

Two differently-shaped pills pressed into Merida's right palm. A cool bottle of water resting against her forearm. She slapped her hand to her mouth, but only the rustle of fabric and plastic across the room filled her with the desire to open her eyes again.

_Come. Come...share bed…_

Saffron clicked her tongue over and over again as she combed through different hanging outfits, until she finally unearthed a free hanger. She regarded the plastic-wrapped suit draped over her right arm, then stared back at Merida lying on the bed. Voice small and thoughtful. "Did you want to...keep the way it looks...a surprise? For tomorrow?"

For her part, Merida let out an incoherent mumble, and set about the slow, achy task of rolling onto her stomach.

_Better just...rest. Rest until the thing tomorrow. The thing...or things?_

She couldn't feel her muscles twitching any more, but she dared not open her eyes again and risk a fresh wave of aches. Groping hands fumbled overhead, grasped a frilly, decorative pillow, and hauled it down.

_ Right, yeah...party and prom._

With that, Merida buried her face in the pillow and began to count off imaginary sheep. One by one, they hopped over her head and down her back, loosening each little kink with careful prods.

_ Oh hey, there's that thing. That pill thing that's...no...no, wait…_

_It's you._

Warm hands curled and kneading up and down the length of Merida's back. The sight of a shirt pushed up over a smattering of freckles struck Saffron as an oddly intimate reminder of another time...and an earlier encounter. She swallowed thickly, swept her thumbs down against a prominent knot, and her stomach flip-flopped at Merida's pathetic murmur in response.

"Just let me take care of you. Buttface."

Ten seconds later, Merida's snores filled the penthouse room.

* * *

The sun still hung a fair ways from the ocean-horizon, but Meg still claimed a _Sunset Sofa_ the instant they had been set out. She started in the very back row, but gradually abandoned each sofa in favor of one in the next row forward. Having borrowed one of Ariel's froggie-themed onesies, Meg pushed the sleeves up to her elbows and knees, before curling up with her face buried in her _Greek to English Oxford Dictionary._

An uneasy frown kept returning, and she just couldn't get comfortable. It wasn't until Meg arrived at the front row, the only row that featured a blanket with each sofa, that she finally managed to settle in.

_Just bring it up with her. It's completely...reasonable._

A cool, ocean breeze rolled by the ship, and Meg let out a petulant grumble as she fumbled for the yellow quilt hanging over the back of the sofa.

_Perpato. Vazo. C'mon, brain...those are easy._

The best Meg managed was a half-hearted unfurling of the blanket, and pulling it right over top of her head encouraged her to hunker down further. Dark slippered-feet pressed against the nearby metal railing.

On the landing below, a group of staff members hooted and hollered as they hauled cases of tequila over to the open-air bar.

Cheeks pinking as a strong desire for anonymity washed over her, Meg pulled the blanket down over her face...and switched on her phone's flashlight app in order to keep reading.

When it buzzed a mere minute later, she flipped it over to check...and spat out a curse as the bright light momentarily blinded her. "Fuck! Well done." She blinked quickly, rubbed at her watery eyes, and shrugged the blanket back off. Blurry words slowly came into focus, and Meg gave them a cursory read, before pocketing her phone again.

_Little bit pathetic, here._

Suddenly, cheeks warmed, and Meg fumbled for her phone again.

_'When I left for my research trip seven years ago, I had a boyfriend.'_

_ 'When I came back...I didn't.'_

Whirling around with a perplexed grunt, Meg let her arms flop over the back of the sofa...and promptly gawked as she spied Ariel curled up on a sofa in the very back row.

A shy, sad little smile from Ariel. A hesitant wave.

"You've always liked this...event. Spot. Thing."

Meg swallowed thickly, pinched the bridge of her nose, and beckoned with a curling index finger.

* * *

_"...but you gotta know by now, I'm not him!"_

_ "Meaning you wouldn't cheat on me with the pizza delivery woman?"_

_ "**Meaning**, I'd want to go **with** you!"_

_ "That's...you don't really know what you're saying…"_

_ "Four months packed like sardines? Yeah, Ari, I can do some basic google-fu shit."_

_ "But...no, no, you really like helping out your gymnastics friends…"_

_ "We're going on that fucking boat."_

_ "Hey! I mean...I haven't...I didn't say I...really wanted to...yet…"_

_ "Please, Miss Pie, every other day I see you get all moony and shit when you talk about your RV adventures."_

_ "Meg, it's four months. That's a huge time commitment. I'm not...and if you…"_

_ "I'm going on that fucking boat. RV."_

_ "Look I'm not saying...saying...wait, you're going **alone?**"_

_ "I'm going on that fucking RV."_

_ "You don't know how to do my research."_

_ "Then I'll gleefully fuck everything up."_

_ "Meg. You…"_

_ "**And I'll swim with the porpoises and they'll love me so much they'll make me an honorary fuckin' porpoise. I'll get a shit-hot medal and they'll write PORPOISE SONGS about me and…**"_

_ "Alright."_

_ "Alright?"_

_ "Yeah. Okay. If...fine...god damnit…"_

_ "It'll be good. Better...better than…"_

_ "I'm only going so you don't get kidnapped by porpoise pirates. Ass."_

_ "Aw, Ari...I'm sorry…wait, is your phone on? What the f-"_

Face red as a tomato, Anna mashed the _call-end_ button on her phone. She cupped it in both hands, stared at it as though it was a ticking time-bomb...and promptly shrieked when the screen lit up.

A call from Ariel.

Anna gulped anxiously, let out a nervous titter, and accepted the call. "Uh…"

Caught somewhere between amusement, thick emotion, and incredulity, Meg blurted out. "Dusty, what the hell?! Were you...like...**phone spying** on us?!"

At that, Anna's eyes slammed shut, and she rolled out of bed and hurtled towards the bathroom as words spilled out. "You butt-dialed I mean **she** butt-dialed me and I **just** woke up and I have no clue what the fuck that was all about but **I'm glad you two worked it out!**" With that, Anna mashed the _call-end_ button again, lobbed her phone into the bathroom, yanked the door shut, and retreated back under the bed sheets again.

_Butt-dialing laws say I'm, at **worst**, third-most responsible for that...that…_

Chuckling self consciously, Anna's face reddened as she recalled just how good of a fit she knew her two exes to be.

A minute later, the toilet flushed, and Elsa poked her head out of the bathroom, clearly perplexed as she stared between Anna's phone and Anna herself, huddled in bed.

Meg's hollering on the other end of the line was crystal clear. "**Dusty, did you run into a wall or something?!**"

Elsa scratched her rear, tugged her grey pajama pants up a bit higher, and furrowed her brow.

"Anna? Why did you throw your phone at me and then run away? And why is Meg on Ariel's phone right now? And what on earth is she talking about, phone-spying? I have so many questions…"

Wriggling fitfully under the bed sheets, Anna stuck out a hand and flapped it as she blubbered. "Hang up, Elsa! **Hang up!**"

* * *

Shortly after nine o'clock, _Crystal Serenity_ pulled into the main harbor on Honolulu. Buoys strapped with flashing red and blue lights delineated a wide lane for docking, and the luxury cruise liner dwarfed the smaller ships on either end of it.

Passengers had been lining up to disembark for the last half hour, and they poured off in an eager flood the moment the bridgeway snapped into place. The brightly lit Honolulu skyline beckoned, and Captain Neily's smooth voice crackled over the ship's loudspeaker system.

_'On behalf of your captain and crew, we hope your sea-travel-time has been relaxing and memorable. We'll be docked here in Honolulu for two nights, with a departure time of six pm Tuesday. That's eighteen hundred. You're welcome to stay on land and explore Honolulu, but remember that the party **here** will keep right on going. Please enjoy this port and have a fantastic night.'_

Many of the travelers who weren't rushing right off the boat, flocked to the side railings and their own personal balconies to take in the cityscape at night. Among them were Saffron and Merida who, after having awoken in their new bed face to face only twenty minutes earlier, had both blushed profusely and suggested a bit of fresh air at the same time.

Now comfortably cool and nestled together on their red papasan porch chair, Saffron read from a complimentary Honolulu brochure while Merida fielded messages from their friends...and family.

_'OMG PLEASE GO VISIT BLUE NOTE WHILE YOU'RE THERE! LIVE THE DREAM AND BRING THAT DREAM HOME WITH YOU, BLUE NOTE IS WORLD FAMOUS!'_

In response to Anna's eager message, Merida snapped a photo of the twinkling skyline in reply. The sight of two pairs of bare feet at the bottom of the photo only gave her a moment's pause, and she scratched at a warm cheek before sending it off. "Chickie's about to lose it. Says we have to check out a joint called _Blue Note_ while we're here. See that on your list?"

Saffron scanned the front of the brochure, then flipped it over, and let out a pleased hum. "Hawaii branch of the iconic NYC music venue, with big-name jazz, blues, and local artists, plus dinner." She uncapped her red Sharpie and circled the club, then smiled smugly as she turned the brochure back over. "Great spot to take my girlfriend out for a date."

Merida's cheeks grew redder, and she mumbled an unintelligible response, but wiggled her right foot against the underside of Saffron's feet.

In response, Saffron leaned forward and hollered into the night. "**My girlfriend's the best!**"

That time, it took a full minute for Merida's cheeks to cool off. Right on cue, she received messages from Korra and Ariel in quick succession.

_'We're gonna grab a late dinner in the city. You guys want to come?'_

_ 'I'm probably gonna spend the night in the city with my lady. Celebrating...stuff. But if you need anything, let us know.'_

Loping an arm around Saffron's shoulders, Merida passed over her phone with the new messages on display. "Hungry?"

Saffron clapped a hand over Merida's and waggled their touching feet again. "Pizza. Room Service. Oh yeah."

* * *

Four hours later, the bright lights of Honolulu still reflected off the water...but the cruise ship had quieted considerably.

Two foldout trays, along with crumb-laden plates and empty glasses, sat on either side of the papasan chair. Two pairs of feet poked out from under the dark, reappropriated bed sheet.

"_Happy birthday to you."_

Merida shuffled further under the blanket, smacked her lips together, and let out a little snore.

Saffron choked back a sleepy laugh, curled a hand over Merida's right shoulder, and murmured again.

"_Happy birthday to you…_"

Merida snored again, louder this time, and followed that up with a wheezy grumble as she yanked the blanket up over Saffron's head. "_Nope._"

* * *

At exactly half past seven, the sun broke the horizon, and sent a warm glow over Honolulu. Golden light flooded over the ocean, the island, and the _Crystal Serenity_ docked in between them.

The same light crept over Merida's bare feet, and she gave a pleased wriggle as the first sensation to greet her **wasn't** discomfort or pain.

_Warm._

She blinked blearily, took a deep breath of the briny ocean-air, and stared at her curling toes as the light played off of them.

_Soft._

Subtle pulses of pressure against Merida's side drew her to lift up the blanket draped over her collar, just a few inches.

_Fuzzy._

Having not budged from her spot the night before, Saffron kept right on snoring with her face mashed against Merida's chest. Tangled, purple and black hair lay strewn out over Merida's neck, and after awhile, she blushed as she realized she had been staring for quite awhile.

_Happy birthday to me?_

That single thought made Merida cringe, and she gently drew the bed sheet back over Saffron's head. Her reward was a slight tightening of the arm draped over her waist.

Just then, Merida found the true reason for her wake-up...her buzzing phone on the adjacent table, nestled between a half-full glass of lemonade and a plate with three pizza crusts.

**_*buzz*_**

**_ *buzz*_**

**_ *buzz*_**

Biting back a self conscious giggle as Saffron wiggled a foot between her ankles, Merida stretched out and managed to pinch her phone between fingertips.

_Forgot to charge you last night. Guess that means…_

A screenful of texts and instant messages wishing Merida a _happy birthday_ showed up, but only for a split second, before her phone blinked off, drained of its battery. Not particularly bothered, Merida set her phone back down and stared at the sunlit island city before her.

_Prom today._

_ Party today._

_ Presents today._

Inching the bed sheet down just enough to uncover a dark mop of hair, Merida ducked her chin in a lame effort to hide the bashful glow on her face, and swept a finger along Saffron's scalp.

_Hope you don't mind. I got a present for you, too._

A pair of seagulls squawked as they soared over the cruise ship, then made a beeline right for the tallest building on the island.

Every time Merida shifted to find a more comfortable position, even just a bit, she found Saffron would also adjust. Slow, slight, deliberate movements, and five minutes later, Merida found herself pinned to the papasan chair.

_Just one present. Wrapped up with copies of that Cathy comic strip you like._

One hand crept under Merida's black _Slayer_ shirt and protectively cupping her rough scar. Lips trembling, Merida swallowed thickly and bit back a soft sob as warmth and safety flooded her body.

_One little gift. Right inside. The bedroom. Under the...the bed…_

A ragged breath caught in Merida's throat. Her eyes narrowed, and she gently withdrew her right hand from Saffron's hair.

_Put it under...my pillow. Safe there. Every night...felt it there...safe…_

At the front of _Crystal Serenity_, a shrill foghorn sounded, sending fifty more seagulls zooming into the city.

The warmth on Merida's feet fled, as did the comforting safety in her limbs.

_Fuck._

Eyes flicked down at the snoring seventeen-year-old.

_Shit._

Gulping hotly, Merida snagged her phone again...then dropped it immediately.

_Damn._

Doing her best not to jostle Saffron, Merida ducked her head, curled a finger under her right ear, and brushed it with a gentle tickle. Merida schooled her voice into a low, warm murmur...despite the growing sense of unease twisting her stomach into knots.

"Beano? I'm gonna...go get us some breakfast. 'Kay?"

A sleepy nod and mumble from Saffron, who shivered and gave Merida's stomach a little pat.

"You just stay right here. I'll get...y'know...all the good stuff." Another thick swallow, followed by another tremulous breath and gritted teeth. Cursing the tremor in her right hand, Merida gave Saffron's earlobe a light pinch, and began to shimmy out of her embrace.

"Sleep a little more, 'kay? Long day...lots of stuff...fun stuff."

Moments later, Merida lumbered to her feet, snatched her metal walker, and hustled to the penthouse's front door, still in plaid pajama pants and her _Slayer_ t-shirt.

**_FUCK SHIT DAMN! MEG, I NEED YOUR HELP!_**

No sooner did the front door close, then Saffron threw off the bed sheet and popped right onto her feet. Dizzy warmth still clung to her, and she took a moment to nudge a finger against her right earlobe and level a dopey stare at her bare feet.

_I want more of that. A lot more. But...first…_

Several hasty hand-brushes tamed her hair somewhat, and Saffron slipped her feet into her Birkenstocks before creeping to the front door.

_Unless you grow a third arm, you **can't** get breakfast for us and carry it up here._

A sly peek out of the cracked door showed Merida, having ambled her way to the end of the hall, mash an elevator button. She stared at the floor and ran a hand through her apocalyptic hair. The elevator chimed, the door open, and Merida rushed in.

Saffron stared...and wondered.

_What's got you so worked up?_

Saffron pulled out her cell phone and slipped out of the penthouse.

* * *

By the time Merida reached the eighth floor, she had worked herself into a frenzy. She hurried down the hall, found rooms eight oh six and eight oh seven, and planted herself between both as she hit both doors with frantic knocks.

"Meg?

"Boss hog?!"

"**Korra?**"

"**Asami?!**"

Another minute of panicked knocking followed, until without warning, Merida just clunked her head against the wall and cussed.

_Hell am I ever a doaty dobber on my birthday. They all spent the night in the city. Fucking hell, I need…_

Merida glanced left, right, and left again as her thoughts raced.

**_I need…_**

Just then, a housekeeper backed out of room eight oh one with their cleaning cart in hand. They immediately made a beeline for eight oh two.

Merida paled, then turned and smacked her walker against the floor over and over again. "Oi dude, can ye help me?"

* * *

"Did somebody head down this way a few minutes ago?"

"Excuse me, but did you see a woman around here with red hair? Curls out to **here**, maybe looked like she was freaked out?"

"Had a metal walker? Looking like she wanted to chuck it?"

Collecting clues as she went along, Saffron managed to track Merida through floors eight, five, and three of the cruise ship. She flagged down every housekeeper and guest within spitting distance of the elevator, and gradually made her way from their old room on the eighth floor to the lost and found on floor three.

Saffron only spent a few seconds digging through one of several grey, plastic bins on tables, before she stepped back and scratched her head. A thoughtful mumble.

"If she found whatever it is she lost **here**, I'm not gonna know it."

The low hum and rumble of whirring machines traveled up through the third floor. Saffron tapped a toe against the floor, face screwed up in concentration.

"But if it...wasn't here…"


	143. Chapter 143

_Cruise insert._


	144. Chapter 144

_Cruise and pre-boxing insert_


	145. Chapter 145

Sweat beaded on Anna's hair-plastered forehead, and her breaths came out as controlled whistles with each press of her legs. Five pairs of grey, scratched-up plates rose and fell at a slow, even rhythm.

_Clank._

_ Clank._

_ Clank._

The blue notebook propped against Anna's stomach and thighs shifted with each press, and every so often, she paused mid-press in order to jot down a line or two.

_'Wednesday - lunch study hall.'_

_ 'Thursday - Saf independent study grading.'_

_ 'Friday morning - Choraleers perform at Providence Place.'_

With one final grunt, Anna eased the weight stack back down, and chanced a glance over at the sparring ring. She stared a few moments, eyes bright with interest as two older men traded half-hearted jabs and circled the ring. Anna took care to close her notebook, then let out a ragged sigh as she hooked her heels against the very top of the racked weights...and her grin turned uneasy.

Eyes flicked towards the digital wall-clock just past the ring.

_Almost six. Not like Laurel to be **this late** for sparring. And no message from Korra either...she wouldn't take Laurel on a long run today, though. Not this close to her match._

_So then what's up with…_

At that moment, the front door-bell jangled, and Bolin hustled right in wearing black sweatpants and a blue hoodie. With Pabu dangling around his neck, Bolin waved an arm and hollered. "Anna, you goonie!"

Anna cocked an eyebrow and let her feet slip off either side of the weight rack. Sneakers slapped against the black rubber-padded floor, and she flapped her notebook at her friend. "I'm the goonie?! I'm here, dork."

Doubling over in huffs and puffs, Bolin fished out his cell phone, which Pabu immediately snatched and cradled protectively. "And...not checking your phone." He chuckled hoarsely when Anna brandished **her** phone, only to realize it was powered off.

"We...if you don't mind...we need to head to the hospital."

Eyes wide, Anna yelped, and tumbled backwards over the leg press seat.

* * *

Seated on a hospital exam table in a hastily donned white gown, Laurel remained doubled over and hugging her midsection. She shook her head. She chuckled dryly. She cursed...a lot.

"Fuck my life, there's an alien up in here trying to claw its way out. Shit, don't barf, don't."

Still in her black biking shorts and _Spirit Courier_ t-shirt, Korra winced and pocketed her phone before hurrying back to her friend's side. A sympathetic wince. "Does it really suck?"

Laurel croaked out a miserable cackle, mopped her sweat-dotted forehead with the hem of the gown, and leaned into Korra's side-embrace. "Almost sucks worse than that ass-beating I got from Julia." Nausea flared up in her gut, and Laurel let out a foul-tasting belch, followed by another groan through gritted teeth. "You...you really think it's that thing? The...my shitty appendix?"

A quick nod from Korra, who squeezed her friend's right shoulder and idly scanned the eye chart across the room. "Had mine out in high school. A big ol' pile of suck." Another squeeze. "But it's no big. Two days and you'll be up and around again. Two weeks...two weeks and...uh…"

At that, Laurel leaned back against the exam seat and chuckled wryly. She shook her head, scrunched up her face as another dull ache rolled through her abdomen, and sagged bodily when Korra ruffled her hair. "Hell with it. There'll be more fights down the road."

Squeezing her friend's shoulders again, Korra nodded vigorously and withdrew her phone. "Damn right there will. Springtime at the Armory. You've got my word." Korra trailed off for a moment as a new message came in. "Oh good, Bo's on his way with your stuff. And he says Anna freaked the fuck out and is coming along."

For a brief handful of moments, the fierce ache fled from Laurel's body...and she turned slowly. Leveled a curious stare at Korra. Voice soft and laced with intrigue.

"Hey. Anna."

Korra nodded slowly and cringed while tapping in a reply message. "Yeah, she stayed late again. They'll be here in ten."

In a flash, sharp lances of pain flared up again, and Laurel grumbled petulantly. Then, she rocked to her right and slugged Korra's shoulder. With eyes narrowed, Laurel opened her mouth...and promptly threw up all over Korra's _Spirit Courier_ shirt.

* * *

That night, Anna left most of the dinner conversation to Elsa and Rapunzel. She shuffled side to side on her dining room chair, fidgeted with her crumpled napkin, and spent more time chasing carrots around her plate with a fork than eating them.

Elation and nauseating guilt snaked throughout her gut, stealing most of her typically ravenous appetite.

_I didn't even think about it. It was just...a no-brainer._

Meanwhile, Rapunzel tousled her damp hair and shot Elsa a teasing smirk. "So next thing I know, I look up and Elsa just wandered all the way down the driveway…"

Elsa blushed, fidgeted with her napkin, and traced a finger down through Rapunzel's limp hair. "It was a rare Unown. Shiny."

Chuckling brightly, Rapunzel turned and nudged a bare foot against Anna's knees. "Wet plaster everywhere, and I do mean **everywhere. **It was just like that time...that time when..." After several barefoot prods and presses garnered no attention, Rapunzel trailed off and shared a discreet look with Elsa.

Elsa nodded lightly, licked her lips, and rapped knuckles against the dining room table. "Anna, you've been pretty quiet since you got home."

Anna mumbled absentmindedly, her chair now vibrating right along with her bouncing legs.

_I should've talked to them before just blurting out a promise. But I want to do this. To...to try…_

Warm hands slid over the both of hers, and Anna jerked her head up with a flummoxed squeal and a croaky stammer. "Funny! Funny plaster! I mean unless it gets in your eyes and burns, if it burns, wait it was a plaster pokemon?" Anxious titters underscored the warm tingles creeping up Anna's arms from the touches, and she suddenly felt very small.

_It'll be okay. Sure it will._

Elsa's eyes twinkled, and her chair squeaked against the hardwood floor as she scooted it closer to her sister. "Something's on your mind." She brushed a thumb over Anna's wrist, then savored the little shiver that followed. "Let us in on the secret?"

After a few moments, Anna slouched back against her chair and let out a wheezy whine. A crooked smile followed. "Maybe we should go out to the living room for this. Get, um...comfy."

* * *

The sun had dipped below the skyline by the time Laurel was out of surgery. It was another hour, with darker shades of blue creeping over the sky, before Korra finally left the hospital. With her backpack shouldered, she hoofed it two blocks down to _Little Hollywood Park_...where Asami waited with gyros and a reserved park bench.

"Hey, hon. You look like you need a nice, warm recharge."

Korra nodded lazily, dropped her pack at her feet, and flopped down onto the bench. The moment she turned her head, warm lips met hers, and a wrapped gyro was pushed into her hands. Sighing into the kiss, Korra immediately followed that by letting her cheek fall against Asami's shoulder, and a tickly pillow of long, dark hair.

"Surgery went fine. Laur should be able to go home tomorrow."

Asami nodded slowly, cheeks pinking when she felt the tremor of Korra's stomach rumbling, and a greedy bite taken a moment later. Eyes flicked down to her own half-eaten gyro, and she hummed as Korra looped arms with her and dozed on the bench.

"Was she disappointed?"

Korra merely nodded in reply, mouth full and teeth gnashing. As she chewed, her cell phone buzzed...and then buzzed every fifteen seconds for the next two minutes.

"Was Anna surprised?"

At that, Korra barked out a weak laugh and squeezed Asami's arm. "Things are about to get very busy. I didn't...didn't really…" After the fourth buzz, Korra sighed and withdrew her phone.

It only took a cursory scan for her to sigh again, lips pursed and brow furrowed.

_'Anna's got an appointment with her doctor tomorrow. 12:30. I'd like you to come with, if you can please make the time. I think it's important for all of us to be there.'_

_ 'Sorry, that was abrupt. I'm just worried. I knew this was a possibility, that she might want to do this some day...that training eventually might not be enough.'_

_ 'But you really think Anna can do this?'_

_ 'I mean, I know she can do this. In practice, I mean. I'm just scared that because of her past accidents, she might have a higher chance of getting hurt.'_

_ 'I'm sorry again. You know I took Anna to see a boxing match a few weeks ago. For me it was...unnerving. I'll always be worried about her, but if she really wants to do this...I need to know how best to support her.'_

_ 'After the appointment tomorrow, lunch is also on me, if you can spare the time.'_

_ 'Sorry in advance, but as her older sister it's my prerogative to be overly, annoyingly concerned.'_

Five minutes later, Asami broke the comfortable silence after she watched Korra lob the crumpled up wrap-paper into the adjacent waste bin. Tone low and laced with understanding. "Are all those from Elsa?"

One final nod from Korra, who smiled tenderly and composed an immediate reply. "That obvious, huh?"

_'I'll be there. She won't do it unless she gets the OK from her doc. From my end, you have my word I'll get her as ready as she can be. And you never have to apologize for worrying. Being Anna's coach...I know **everything** that comes along with that.'_

"Now **I** kind of want to call you coach."

Giggling bashfully, Korra turned and blew a raspberry against Asami's shirt-sleeve.

* * *

"I told Laurel I'd fight for her. Instead of her. I mean...take her place."

Eyes widening, Elsa gulped and nodded slowly. She slid a hand over Anna's bare knees, gave a squeeze, and rose unsteadily to her feet. A far-off look and whisper followed.

"Ok. I need to...okay. Excuse me while I..._okay._ Just gonna step out and...have a word with..._okay._"

* * *

Elsa's trudge through the living room seemed to take forever, and it was only after she slipped through the doorway and pulled the front door shut...that Anna remembered to breathe.

She took one shaky, rattling breath, and the stomach-knotting excitement that had been her companion fled from her all at once.

"Maybe...maybe I shouldn't."

A meek shrug. Legs drawn to chest, chin tucked, and throat clenched.

"I don't...shouldn't...don't want to worry Elsa…"

Eyes flicked uneasily to Anna's right.

"...or you."

She mustered a crooked, watery smile, and shook her head lightly.

"Or **anyone.**"

Warm breath on Anna's right ear sent her thoughts spinning and tumbling. Arms encircled her and drew her close.

Rapunzel leaned in, jaw set and forehead pressing against Anna's temple. "But you...you **do** want to do that." She giggled lowly as Dipper tried to wriggle in between the pair. When Anna's only response was to shoot a side-eyed glance drenched in guilt, Rapunzel swept a hand up and down Anna's left arm...and pressed on. "It's been good for you. Being in that ring. And this...it's just the next step."

Drawing back a few inches, Rapunzel narrowed her eyes and swept a thumb over Anna's rosy cheek. A kiss followed that, lips vibrating as she let out a low hum, and kissed again.

Fingers trailed down Anna's arm and curled over her calloused knuckles. She shivered at the rich certainty in Rapunzel's murmur.

"Now, tell me you want it."

Anna turned with eyes lidded, licked her lips, and suddenly felt the quickening of her breaths. Fingers curled and twitching in anticipation.

_No question._

"I want it."

* * *

When Elsa returned to the apartment a short while later, phone still in hand, she found Rapunzel straddling Anna's lap. Hoarse, tentative laughter. Sniffles. Languid kisses. Rapunzel's fingers threaded with Anna's, and pressure from both keeping them in constant, playful motion.

Low, encouraging mumbles. Elsa paused in the doorway and couldn't help but shuffle back behind the door a bit. She didn't have to strain much to hear.

_"Korra taught you some blocking stuff, right?"_

Anna nodded impishly, face crimson as Rapunzel kissed her nose twice, then continued with a playfully threatening glare.

_"I already know you're tough as nails. Nerdface does, too. This is something you do for yourself. **Prove**...to yourself."_

_ "You know I'm not thrilled about the idea of you getting knocked around. But if you want to see this through...then that's what I want for you, too."_

_ "Plus, not gonna lie...the whole thing kinda gets me...a little hot."_

That drew a bashful grimace from Elsa, who shuffled back out from behind the door and flapped a hand half-heartedly, right along with a petulant whine. "**Rapunzel.**"

Rapunzel's smile only grew more tender, and she didn't bat an eyelash as she turned and curled a finger in Elsa's direction.

Face flushed, Anna chuckled and pressed a hand against her warm collar. She sat back against the sofa, blushed doubly when Rapunzel clambered off and immediately latched onto her arm, and finally sent a little beckoning gesture in Elsa's direction.

"I'm sorry I caught you off-guard like that."

Elsa's shoulders sagged as she let out a great sigh and clasped her phone to her chest. She mustered a weak half-grin, shuffled over to the sofa, and paused with her knees brushing against Anna's. "I'm sorry I just sort of shut down like that."

_I don't want anything bad to happen to you._

Easing onto the sofa, Elsa brushed a hand over Anna's right knee, and immediately found it covered by both of Anna's hands. Elsa couldn't shake the stammer in her voice, and she spared a quick glance at Korra's text message for a confidence boost. "If you really...**really**...want to do this. I want to support you." Several shaky breaths followed, and Elsa waited until she caught Rapunzel's eye and subsequent affirming nod, before continuing. "We do. But I am...scared."

Anna's lips parted, but no words came out as her brow furrowed. She nodded lamely, squeezed Elsa's hand, and nibbled on her bottom lip. Her relieved sigh was audible when Elsa stammered ahead moments later.

"Can we...tomorrow, I mean...see your doctor? Get her to give you the, uh...okay?"

Blue eyes flicked left, then right, and finally back towards Elsa's lap. She gave a pathetic little shrug and turned her hand palm-up against Anna's. Voice barely above a whisper.

"I'd like **her** to say it's okay. Safe...as safe as it can be. For you to...fight."

_Ever since then, part of me has just...treated you gingerly. I don't know how to **not** do that any more...but I want to be there for you. In this._

A moment later, Elsa gasped as Anna leaned in and kissed her forehead. Thumbs swept over wet cheeks, a second, longer kiss, and a raspy assurance that could've only come with a smile.

"Okay. If she says I'm healthy, Elsa." Anna pressed a third kiss to the bridge of Elsa's nose, shivered as she felt Rapunzel's hand trailing up and down her back, and murmured again. "_Okay._"

* * *

Waggling a binder in each hand, Chelsea glared across the store. "Where's your walker?"

Shuffling through _VFL's_ ska aisle with several records in one hand and the other balancing against a low shelf, Merida huffed and puffed and studiously ignored her friend. She reached the back, dropped the albums into the discount bin, and leaned heavily against a _Bangles_ poster with a wheeze. One hand slid under her shirt, and she rubbed at her tender abdomen.

Chelsea shook her head and mumbled idly. "What about your cane? I know you **think** you're being all hard, but tonight you're gonna be hella sore and on the couch. Don't tell me you chucked your cane at those Frampton fanboys as they ran by."

Merida guffawed hoarsely, then began to amble back to the front of the store with a hand on the shelf and a wobble in every third step. "Fine, I won't tell you that's what I did." She blushed lightly as she caught Chelsea's glare in passing, then quickly looked down to focus on each careful step. "After getting back from the boat trip, I knew I had to step it up if I wanted to see any real improvement."

That softened Chelsea's countenance, and she let Merida do another three store crosses without giving her any flak. It was only on the fourth, when Merida tried to execute a few knee bends and nearly toppled over, that Chelsea flipped her receipt binder closed with a dull _smack_. She looked up, and her eyes immediately narrowed with an amused twinkle. "You know you're gonna catch holy hell if your girlfriend stops by for lunch. Sees you fucking around like that."

That gave Merida pause, but only for a moment, before she chuckled lowly and sat back against the front display table. "Naw, she's got some senior project thing going on today." Hands slid down the front of wrinkled jeans in an overt show of smoothing-out, but with subtle squeezes here and there. Merida drew a few deep breaths and waited until the slight, all too familiar leg tremors subsided, before swiping a hand over her forehead and glancing back up. A satisfied little smirk plastered on her face. "Still ain't tired of hearing that, though."

A moment later, the front bell jangled. Merida turned, stumbled backwards a half-step, and raised a hand in greeting.

She immediately froze, hand half-raised and guilt etched on her face.

Chelsea snickered, then propped up a new receipt binder and ducked behind it. "Rip."

Standing in the doorway with the door propped against her heels, Saffron glared daggers. A metal walker, folded and dented in spots, was tucked under her right arm. Her right hand held a scuffed-up wooden cane, and her face turned bright red as she brandished it in Merida's direction. Mouth ajar, but no words came.

Struck with self-conscious guilt, Merida chuckled weakly and tugged at her t-shirt collar. "Hey, Beano. Sweet surprise." Merida then gulped and floundered for a distraction as Saffron took several stalking stomps towards her. "You hear Chickie's big news? She, uh...was at your school today, yeah? Gonna be…" Struck silent, Merida managed a queasy smile and pumped a fist half-heartedly. "One of these...yeah…"

Saffron made a show of dragging the metal walker across the floor, even as she narrowed her eyes and held her accusative glare. "I heard." She propped the walker up against the front wall, then rapped the cane against it, before setting that down as well. "**Neat.**" The corners of her lips quivered, so she shifted from a deep scowl to a grumpy pout. "So these things were just laying out there on the sidewalk. Where they can't be any help...to anyone."

A loud sigh from Merida followed her shoulders drooping, and she shook her head lightly. "My bad. Got...frustrated." Her breath stuttered as Saffron slipped a hand into hers and squeezed lightly. Merida pursed her lips and furrowed her brow. "Sorry?"

That drew an exasperated groan from Saffron, who nevertheless smiled, and squeezed hands again. A shoulder shimmy made her backpack shake, and she gestured to it. "Brought lunch for you hard workers. C'mon." In one fluid movement, she sidled up next to Merida and drew an arm around her shoulders for support. "Anna was so excited this morning, she nearly fell off a stepladder and broke her everything."

Merida guffawed merrily and shook her head. "Check with your folks and I'll pick up the fight tickets." She nodded over at Chelsea who was busy clearing a spot on the counter for lunch. "Sticks, you're gonna come too, right?"

Chelsea offered a smug smirk and tapped her chin. "No doubt. And I'll do my best not to mess up your date-night mojo."

Saffron positively glowed, while Merida pulled up a stool and hid behind her unruly hair.

* * *

"One hundred fifty pounds. Alright, you can step off of the scale and follow me, please."

Blushing lightly, Anna fussed with the hem of her t-shirt, then patted her jeans pockets to ensure she still had her wallet and phone. She blanched a moment later upon spying both on the adjacent fold-out tray. She scooped them up, pocketed then, and followed the nurse down the hall as though trying to escape the swirl of self consciousness in her gut.

_Been a couple months since I weighed myself. Had no idea it was…_

Sidling up next to Anna in blue coveralls and black sneakers, Rapunzel gave her a gentle shoulder bump and an encouraging smile. "Just now, you had this..._look._" Her voice sank to a knowing murmur, and her eyes flicked down once.

Anna groaned, then scratched at a braid. "Maybe I was...a little surprised."

At that, Rapunzel squirmed, visibly restraining her hands from any overly eager movements. It was all she could do to only slip one over Anna's left shoulder and squeeze. "Why don't you step into my office and I'll show you a surprise."

Anna snorted mirthfully as warmth flooded her face, and the two continued on to the exam room.

Several yards back, Korra and Elsa followed along, with the former's bright countenance a stark contrast to the latter's faceful of fret.

Stuck in a loop of switching between seventeen different _Boxing for Dummies_ tutorials on her phone, Elsa's voice cracked with every third word. "So now the boxer whose spot Anna is taking...she has to fight at their weight. At...one thirty five?"

Up ahead, a pair of nurses hustled down the hall with a patient on a gurney, and Korra easily guided Elsa to the far right and out of their way. "I know how it can sound." They came to a halt right outside of Anna's exam room, and Korra patted Elsa on the back. "But remember, that weight includes her clothing and her shoes."

Elsa jerked her head up, an uneasy grimace on her face. "That's not fifteen pounds."

In the exam room, the nurse chided Rapunzel for dancing with a hanging skeleton model. Chuckling softly, Korra nudged Elsa towards the door. "We'll do it right and we'll do it safe. It's all science, Elsa."

Feeling as though she'd been trapped, Elsa pouted meekly and slumped a bit. "I...like science."

* * *

_'Being around Korra sort of sucks.'_

_ 'Lol, why?'_

_ 'Cause she's a sweetheart and it lulls me into a false sense of security and makes me want to fondle you or Elsa in her presence.'_

_ 'Wait that came out a little weirder than I wanted.'_

At first, Anna's cheeks pinked, and she slouched low in the restaurant booth while chuckling at Rapunzel's last two text messages. Anna also wriggled her feet as she felt Rapunzel wedge a sneaker between hers. Another brief glance up found Rapunzel repeatedly prodding Elsa's arm.

Elsa, meanwhile, was far too engaged in discussion with Korra to register her own subtle self consciousness.

"What about Anna's teaching responsibilities? She isn't gonna get foggy or pass out all starved when she's leading her students in song, right?"

"She'll have plenty of brainpower to spare. I'm putting lots of brainpower superfoods in her breakfast, so she'll have no problem doing her teaching thing."

"Brainpower superfoods? That doesn't sound like science to me…"

"I swear it is, Elsa, I went to college for this stuff."

Sliding lower in the booth still, Anna's smile grew wistful, and she tapped her sneakers against Rapunzel's again.

_ 'I get you.'_

"Alright. Okay. But what about…" Elsa trailed off as the group's lunch order arrived, but she piped right back up with such an abrupt chirp that everyone at the table jumped. "Anna's delivery job! She's gonna be starving and get a cramp and crash into the lake."

Cooing softly, Rapunzel slid an arm around Elsa's shoulders and consoled her, but also shot a pointed stare across the tableful of food and at Anna. "We **do** need to get you a better helmet. Spend **all** the bucks."

Momentarily distracted from the unimpressive pile of greens and tuna on her plate, Anna glanced over at Elsa and shuffled uncomfortably. "Elsa, I'm sure it'll...you know, it's not gonna…"

Korra sensed her friend's discomfort and clapped a hand on Anna's shoulder. "She isn't gonna be riding for the next three weeks."

Elsa paused right in the middle of plucking mushrooms off of her risotto, eyebrows shooting up to her hairline. "She isn't?"

Anna glanced this way and that, completely flabbergasted. "Wait...I'm not?"

* * *

An hour later, the women paired up and headed off to their respective jobs.

As Anna changed into her biking gear at _Spirit Courier_, Korra's words stuck to her insides. They only magnified the giddy shivers tickling her skin.

_"You can help Bo clean and re-organize the store, but for the most part, I want you living at the gym. After today, no deliveries for you. I'm not gonna try to cram a lot of stuff into your head...you're a simple boxer. And I mean that in the absolute best way. We're going back to basics."_

_ "You need to be weighing yourself twice a day, every day. It'll come off easy at first, but water weight always comes off easy at first. Stick. To. The. Diet. Plan. That includes water, Monster."_

Knowing it would be the last delivery shift for some time, Anna took care in sorting her parcel pack and checking the brakes on her bike.

_"I'm gonna prepare you the best I can, but what matters most is that you get out of this experience what **you** want. Think about that."_

For the first time in forever, Anna kicked off of the curb and pedaled down the road with her parcel pack...and with hunger. Both the hunger of not having a stomach full of food...and another hunger, one she couldn't quite put her finger on.

_Something about it...just thrills the fuck out of me._

She pedaled harder.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Elsa and Rapunzel made their way over to their local _Safeway_, armed with a list of weight-cutting foods and an attached diet plan. As they moseyed through the parking lot, Elsa read and re-read Korra's list of additional notes.

Rapunzel kept a firm grasp on Elsa's arm, ensuring she didn't bump into any parked cars.

"No matter how much Anna wants to get in the ring, this sort of weight loss will bring out the mega-grump in just about anyone."

"After maybe a week, she's gonna start to smell...off. Funny. That's totally normal."

"She might get antsy and try to exercise at home. Don't let her do that. Home is for resting...**especially** next week."

The grocery store's sliding double doors opened with a **whoosh**, sending a rush of cool air in the girls' faces. Rapunzel scratched between Elsa's shoulder-blades and let out an over exaggerated sigh. "Get ready, Nerdface. You know how I get around Christmas."

Blushing lightly, Elsa ducked her head and gave a little shrug. "Not...exactly? We weren't exactly...back then...but I can probably guess." The warmth on Elsa's face nearly demanded she flee to the frozen goods aisle and crawl into a freezer, but she mustered her resolve and side-eyed Rapunzel with a shy smile. "We...you and I...we **do** have something special coming up."

Rapunzel didn't even pause as she snatched several cans of soup off of a shelf and dumped them into the shopping cart. Her hair brushed against the back of her legs as she gently nudged Elsa over and over again. "Something special? **Us?** In...December?"

With an uneasy gulp, Elsa bought into Rapunzel's feigned cluelessness, and pretended to scrutinize the grocery list on her phone as the cart veered towards a spaghetti sauce stand. "Do couples...couples in couples…" She trailed off as her mind interjected with a cheeky **_couple-ception_** comment. Seconds later, Elsa spied Rapunzel's hand on the side of the cart, and felt the pull to straighten it out...and Elsa mumbled bashfully. "It's our anniversary."

Just then, Elsa let out a perplexed cry as Rapunzel smacked her shoulder. "**Sorry?!**" Elsa turned, shot back a confused stare, and immediately flushed red as a tomato as Rapunzel leaned in close and scrunched up her face.

"Do you know how freaking difficult it is to **not** kiss you right now?"

Elsa sank back against the shopping cart, even as a hint of a smug smile played at her lips. "Please try."

Lips pursed into a thin, frustrated line, Rapunzel milked the moment for as long as she could...even going so far as to shoot cursory glances left and right. Eventually, though, she pulled back, but not before tapping Elsa's stomach and purring appreciatively.

"Hell **yes** we're gonna celebrate our anniversary."

* * *

Five o'clock saw Anna sharing a bench with Ramona by the San Francisco Public Library. Set neatly between two rows of flagpoles, the pair could easily take in the flower-laden field between them and Larkin Street, as well as the full length of the white-columned, seven floored library itself.

Instead of the pair of burritos Anna typically brought along when she met up with Ramona, she'd only brought one today. And it was with no small amount of ill-concealed hunger that Anna glared at the burrito not in her hands...as she shared her day's incident.

"So there I was, just dicking around by the lake, in maximum sweaty wildebeest mode…"

Still in her lab coat from her veterinarian shift, Ramona giggled and nibbled at her treat. "A look you manage to pull off with **amazing** grace, might I add."

Anna stuck her tongue out, gently patted her rumbling tummy, and continued. "And I'm sitting there, watching the ducks splash around, and the water ripples into these big rings, so of course I start imagining what it's gonna be like when I'm **in** a ring along with someone who wants to clobber me. And I must've been acting weird, I mean I know I had this crazy grin going on that made kids and other small animals stay way the hell away, but like I kept tearing out grass and throwing it up in the air, and shadowboxing, like just throwing a few punches at the air…"

Easily spotting Anna's bouncing legs, Ramona crossed her right leg over her left and rocked back against the bench. "You were excited. **Are** excited."

A frustrated edge crept into Anna's voice, and she squeezed her knees, which did little to ease their vibrating. "And out of nowhere, I hear this _pop._ You know, like…" She stared at her lap with brow furrowed, clenched one fist, and twisted her other hand over top of the first. Seconds passed...and Anna's shoulders slumped a bit. Voice quieter. "Like _that._ And then, right there it was."

Ramona nodded slowly, swiped two grains of rice off of her chin, and touched a hand to her black turtleneck collar. "What would make this shit even better?"

Face exploding with color, Anna threw up both arms and screeched. "**Yeah, exactly that!**" She immediately blanched as several nearby parents put arms around their kids and headed in the opposite direction. Anna managed a meek wave, but quickly let her hand drop and groaned again. "Wasn't even a **good** reason, you know?"

That drew a gentle elbow nudge from Ramona, who popped the last bit of burrito into her mouth and gave a muffled reply. "Ah ah, what do we say about reasons?"

Anna chuckled lowly and smiled as Ramona's hand squeezed her knee. "An addict doesn't need a good reason."

Another shared laugh, and the pair fell into a companionable silence for a few minutes. A cool breeze flitted through the courtyard, and Anna couldn't help but notice Ramona's wandering gaze.

"You wait here for Beezus to finish up a lot? I mean...often?"

Ramona nodded, lips quirking as she waggled a finger at the library's enormous main staircase. "I can usually tell what kind of day she had just by how she goes down the stairs. Sometimes she does this little thing with her hands like she's prancing or something…" A bashful hum, then Ramona licked her lips and gestured at the sidewalk. "Or sometimes I like to hide right behind that column, that one right there...big ol' scare."

Quiet laughter from Anna, which the wind immediately stole. She eased back against the bench and stared as her bare knees knocked together and bounced apart over and over.

"And how about things with you and Elsa? Still stressing you out?"

A light shrug from Anna, who kicked out one leg and pointed her scuffed sneaker towards the library. "She's worried about me...doing this. Fight." She gave a small, pensive smile. "And when we're together, it's like she can't stop...worrying."

"And how does that make you feel?"

No sooner were the words out, then Ramona shifted as Anna rocked against her. Cheek pressed against shoulder and a hint of a murmur.

One final nod from Ramona, who reached down and squeezed Anna's hand. "I'm glad you came to see me. Proud. It'll work out with your sister."

Anna didn't respond, aside from turning her hand palm-up and squeezing back.

In the distance, the San Francisco Ferry chimed for its half-past-five departure.

Exhaling raggedly, Ramona squeezed Anna's hand again...and quipped.

"Rapunzel must love all that frustration sex, huh?"

Anna laughed until her sides hurt.

* * *

Anna arrived home a few minutes after six, dropped her bag by the mahogany coat rack, and promptly shrieked as a dripping-wet pile of fur barreled downstairs and tore across the living room.

From upstairs, Rapunzel hollered indignantly. "Dippy, by the time you finish **air-drying** under the sofa, you're gonna be growing mold!"

Huddled under the sofa, Dipper let out a miserable yowl and didn't budge.

Anna ran a hand through her disheveled hair and chuckled. "What in the actual hell?" Eyes flicked between the staircase and the kitchen entryway.

Just then, Elsa hollered from the kitchen, and followed that with a nonsensical cry. "Don't eat that! **Rargh!**" A red and white checkered oven mitt sailed out of the kitchen, with Miles Davis hot on its trail.

Cheeks puffed out as Anna bit back a laugh, and her tiptoe-stealthy creep over to the kitchen was rewarded...with the sight of Elsa covered in tomato sauce.

Two overturned pots teetered on the edge of the kitchen counter, which was also slathered in chunky tomato sauce and sad clumps of spaghetti. Dribbles of sauce slid down the wooden cabinets' doors, with several large splatters decorating the opposite side of the kitchen. A stream of still-hot water snaked from the sink to the ajar pantry door.

Elsa stood in the middle of it all, in a black bra, sauce-stained purple sweatpants, and one drenched sock. She mumbled heated curses while balancing on her bare foot, mopping the counter with a wet dishrag, and trying to tug off her other sock all at once.

"Shit and shoot. Valium. Valium for Dipper. Do they make that for cats? Every freaking thing today and now this...**this!**"

Anna's smile slipped into something more reserved, and she yanked off her socks before wading right into the floor-splattered mess. "Dipper found guilty of being an asshat, news at eleven."

Elsa visibly sagged, wadded up her dishrag, and lobbed it into the sink. She managed a weak chuckle as she turned around and swiped at her messy bangs. "It was just...like it all happened in slow motion, so I saw it happening and…" Suddenly aware of the streak of sauce on her forehead, Elsa moved to wipe it away, then spied the sauce still on her fingertips and laughed...again. "Thought maybe you'd want one more regular meal before you start shedding everything." She swallowed thickly, flipped her hands over a few times, and looked up to find Anna's face inches from her own.

Anna smirked wryly, eyes twinkling, and slid her thumb across Elsa's forehead. "Make me sound like a lizard." She popped her thumb into her mouth and almost immediately pulled a face. "Oregano. This one was yours."

Elsa nodded sheepishly, eyes flicking down again as her left foot continued to squelch in her soaked sock. Breaths low and shallow as she folded her hands over her sauce-flecked stomach. "Still got enough left over to try again. After I clean up, anyway. What do you think about…"

Easily snatching a clean towel from the end of the counter the sauce hadn't reached, Anna swept a hand up along Elsa's left arm. "Elsa. Sit down."

A weak protest lodged in Elsa's throat, but she still absentmindedly brushed a hand against the sauce-stained rear of her pants. The day's overwhelming events finally washed down over her, and she stared at the messy kitchen floor in mild confusion.

Warm shivers followed as Anna leaned in and murmured encouragingly. "Not on the floor. At the table. Take off those pants...and that soggy sock."

Giggling shyly, Elsa did as instructed, and a fresh wave of warmth rushed to her face as Anna knelt before her and swept a damp towel over both bare feet. It didn't take long for Elsa's smile to falter, and while one hand squeezed her bare knee, her other hand combed through auburn hair.

The touch brought Anna to a halt as she kept the damp towel wrapped around her sister's ankles.

Words only came to Elsa after she saw Anna's shoulders sink with an audible sigh. They came out in a thick rush as Elsa curled a pale lock of hair around her index finger. "I want to be there for you...when you have your match." A hitch in Elsa's voice made her pause, and she swallowed thickly while massaging her fingertips against Anna's scalp. Memories of auburn hair tousled on the floor, and among leaves, prodded at her thoughts...but they couldn't quite break through the gentle shivers creeping over Elsa's thighs as Anna toweled her calves clean. "But I…"

Anna squeezed again, looked up, and blinked away tears as Elsa's fingertips trailed down over her eyes and cheeks.

Elsa shook her head again, suddenly finding the creeping dread teasing her stomach faded. Her face reddened, she stared down at her tomato sauce-speckled bra, and mustered a tremulous smile. "I don't know if that's something I could ever watch."

Lips twitching wildly as though unable to settle on a smile or a frown, Anna sniffled and fumbled over her reply. The towel fell away from her hands, which she curled over Elsa's knees with an insistent squeeze. "I understand. Elsa, I mean I'd never **ever** ask you to...something about this, it just gets me going and it's almost like I-I-I just…"

_Like I want to be with you. Take away this fear of yours. If I can...I know I can._

Elsa's eyes narrowed, and she pressed her palms against Anna's cheeks. Her smile grew tense, but it didn't even so much as tremble. "So I need you to **win.**"

_I believe in you._

_I want you to win._

_I know you can win._

_Then, maybe this...this **feeling** will..._

From the living room came Rapunzel's chipper, sing-song voice.

"_Sha-la-la-la-la-la don't be shy…_"

After a brief, rosy-cheeked kiss, Elsa headed up to take a shower...and blew a raspberry at Rapunzel on the way.

Distracted by her underwear-wearing older cousin, Rapunzel didn't spot Anna creeping up from behind.

A towel snapped...and Rapunzel let out a surprised shriek.

* * *

Right after midnight, Anna's stomach growled. It growled so long and loud that Miles Davis, curled up at the foot of the bed, bolted upright...and promptly tumbled to the floor. From there, he let out a harassed yowl and sprinted into the hallway.

Anna whined sleepily, slid one leg out until she managed to hook her right ankle on the edge of the mattress, and opened a bleary eye.

"_Hangry…_"

She tried to shimmy to the edge of the bed, but found she had to first extricate her left leg from Rapunzel's possessive grasp.

"_Leftovers…"_

Anna trudged into the hallway, one hand tugging at the black mesh shorts Rapunzel had pulled halfway down. The tremble in her stomach made her right hand quiver, and her single-minded determination carried her all the way to the staircase.

Laying with legs fully outstretched and tail curled around the bannister, Motoko shot Anna a disinterested glare, and squinted. She didn't even budge when Anna nudged her belly with a bare foot...and **that** earned Anna a playful paw swat.

Just like that, Anna blinked several times and smacked her forehead. "Oh yeah...cutting weight." She had mere moments to wallow in hungry despondency, though, as all-too-familiar sounds trickled upstairs.

**_*WHACK*_**

**_ *WHACK*_**

**_ *WHACK*_**

Now sufficiently distracted from her angry stomach, Anna shuffled downstairs, careful not to trip and bust her face as she found the living room dark. Save for the television, on which a dark-haired young man relentlessly pounded away at a blue heavy-bag.

Curled up on the opposite sofa with a rainbow quilt draped over her shoulders, Elsa watched the animation with rapt attention. She was so engrossed that she' didn't even notice Anna, until the latter slid her arms over the back of the sofa and murmured softly.

"Elsa? Is this...one of your Japanese cartoons?"

Turning with a surprised little hop, Elsa's face brightened. She latched onto Anna's left wrist and gushed. "Oh, Anna. Yeah. Yeah, it's one of them. I just found this one today and...and…"

Anna felt her jaw drop, and all traces of hunger vanished. Hunger for food, anyway, and her eyes flicked from the television and back to her sister as they widened. "They make cartoons about boxing?"

The elated tremor in Anna's voice didn't pass by Elsa unnoticed, and she gulped and pursed her lips. Words considered...but eventually, she shrugged and gave a lopsided smile. "It's...pretty darn good. You, um…"

At that moment, Anna's stomach let out another fierce growl. Miles Davis, who had just arrived downstairs himself, shot Anna a perturbed glare and trotted into the kitchen.

Anna chuckled self consciously, and her face warmed the moment she saw Elsa spread out the blanket and waggle her fingers invitingly. Putting on an extra clumsy show, Anna slung one arm and one leg over the back of the sofa and tumbled next to her sister's lap.

"And here I thought...I thought they were all about giant robots."

Elsa chuckled affectionately, curled a hand around Anna's shoulder, and pulled her firmly onto her lap.

_Anything I can to do help you._

* * *

The Lowell High School Choraleers were usually an energetic bunch...all they had to do to **get there** was slog through the first song of the morning.

Early on, Anna had nicknamed that song the _warm-up workout_, and encouraged her students to move around while they sang. Prance around the circle of chairs at the front of the class that the little group always used. Stand on top of their chairs and try extra hard not to bust their faces. Jump, hop, and stretch. While singing.

However, with semester finals and major projects coming due in the following two weeks, many students couldn't help but show up still half asleep.

Even after slogging through a wincingly croaky rendition of _Blackbird_, eyes still drooped and deep yawns broke up the melody.

Seated at the head of the circle, Anna fanned her face with her music folder and smiled encouragingly. "You've all got a ton on your plates. Let's just chillax this morning. How about we pick out a few carols for our Nob Hill caroling in a few weeks?" Eyes flicked around the group.

Several sleepy nods and half-hearted murmurs greeted Anna, and she bit back a sympathetic laugh.

_My angry and empty stomach won't **let me** be sleepy any more...but even Saf's dozing._

"Any suggestions? I mean, we could just do a round-robin _Jingle Bell Rock_ until reindeer-riding grandmas show up and chase us out of town…"

Abruptly, a lanky tenor with olive skin and dark, tousled hair threw his hand up with such insistence that his purple vest slipped off of one shoulder. He didn't wait for Anna to look up from her music binder, and piped up brightly. "Are you **really** gonna be fighting against my aunt?"

In a flash, Saffron went from head drooping on Beatrice's shoulder, to bolt upright with arms extended and jaw slack. "Wha-**huh?!**"

That roused the whole group, and the music binder slipped from Anna's lap. It hit the floor with a sharp _slap_, and she looked up, utterly confounded.

_Comb through brain junk. No no, not deleted Smiths singles. Teacher-y stuff. Right...he's Aladdin. Freshman? No no...sophomore, yeah. Tenor one-two. WAIT WHAT DID HE JUST SAY?_

"Oh my crap am I really fighting your aunt? **Wait**, wait wait...who's your aunt?"

* * *

It was nine o'clock before Elsa finally woke up and managed to crawl to the edge of the bed. She lingered there, one arm draped over the edge and her other hand tracing circles against her stomach.

A tiny stomach grumble greeted her, and she chuckled self conscious.

_Fell asleep late. Poor Anna's stomach just growled and growled...I wonder if she minded that I kept rubbing it until two in the morning?_

With lips pursed, Elsa let out a sleepy hum and fumbled for her phone. Stuck to the screen she found a pink post-it, with a short message scribbled in Rapunzel's distinct handwriting.

_'Morning, cutie. I'm meeting Kristoff over at Madtown to fix a bit of plaster, you just relax your tushie and be a fabulous morning bed bum. Love you. P.'_

_ 'P.S. - Hit me up when you read Korra's texts. I know where Anna's punch-enemy lives and works. I know **her.** Today you and me are gonna cosplay some Totally Spies!'_

Fumbling with her phone as her palms were suddenly dotted with sweat, Elsa flipped over to the series of new messages from Korra.

She scanned them twice, not quite comprehending...until she finally managed to slow down and read each word aloud.

_'Jasmine Haddad, she's who Anna's going up against. Boxes with that HitFit gym downtown. She's what we call a journeyman. Eleven wins, seven losses, two draws. Been up and down the ranks in the last ten years, but she's very quick and her punches are sharp.'_

_ 'You and Rapunzel are welcome to come to the weekend camp I'll be doing with Anna. We're gonna watch some tapes of Jasmine's fights and I'm gonna prep Anna as best I can.'_

_ 'Elsa, I know you're worried...but please don't stalk Jasmine for research.'_

_ 'I'm kidding, haha. You wouldn't do that.'_

_ 'LOL, kidding again, you can go creep on her if you want. She owns that dive bar on Lily Street.'_

Squealing hotly, Elsa thrashed against the bed sheets binding her legs...and promptly fell out bed. She stared at Korra's last message again, awestruck and more than a bit intimidated.

_Is that...is that the Foxy's bar?_

* * *

For the entire class period, the choir students were abuzz with Anna's boxing news. Not only would their record-hoarding student-teacher be trading punches in her first professional bout, but she would be facing off against the aunt of one of her students.

After the end-bell rang, most students filed out and offered Anna high-fives, but a few cornered her and peppered her with questions. Most came from her perfect-pitch tenor, Aladdin.

"So Miss Arendelle, this is your first fight and you're...covering for your friend?"

"What's your reach? And your step-in? You look like a welterweight...wait, sorry, I didn't mean that like…"

"Are you any good? I mean, crap, wait, I swear I'm not trying to snatch your secrets for my Aunt Jaz."

Saffron had already set up her independent study area, but despite paging through several books at once, she still kept one ear on the conversation. Eyes alight with interest and occasionally jotting down a juicy tidbit from Aladdin's mostly one-sided conversation.

For her part, Anna had calmed down somewhat, and tried her best to contain the increasingly zealous flares swirling in her gut. The ones that, with each passing day, she saw just a bit more clearly.

_This urge to be...strong. To change myself. To...to do something with all that anger and those bad feelings. Making me want to push myself harder and harder._

_ To know myself better...so I can be a better girlfriend to Elsa and Rapunzel._

Under the mahogany desk, Anna couldn't help but clench a fist.

_To feel what it's like._

She slapped on a tremulous smirk, scratched the back of her head with a mildly embarrassed hum, and did her best to appease Aladdin's curiosity.

"I really like the training part. Been doing it for almost six months. And I guess this just seemed like the next step, you know?"

"I've met your aunt before. Saw her a few times when I, uh...patronized her...establishment?" Anna's stilted response drew a cackle from Aladdin, who quickly covered his mouth and coughed. Anna chuckled weakly in response.

_Duh. He's sixteen, not six, he knows about bars and stuff._

"My reach is...I don't really know." Another self conscious chuckle from Anna, who stared at her right fist and shrugged. "My coach has longer arms than me, and when I forget that, she pops me on the schnoz as a reminder. And my step-in? I guess it's more like, I dunno...a trip-in."

_But...I'm not putting myself down. This feels...different._

Grinning confidently, Anna gave Aladdin a thumbs up and rapped the top of her desk. "My coach says I move kinda slow, but...now what was it? Tanks may be slow, but...eh, heck if I know."

Clearly visibly relaxed, Aladdin ruffled his hair and scuffed a shoe on the tiled floor. "It's gonna be weird if you come in for Choraleer practice the morning after with a busted lip or something. But you're cool...I can't cheer **for** you, but I hope you get out of this what you're looking for."

Anna barked out a laugh and covered her eyes. "Two black eyes is what I'm looking for."

_That's it. I'm actually...trying to set expectations low._

The late-bell rang, and Anna shooed Aladdin off to his next class. Her thoughts whirred a mile a minute.

_Lull Jasmine into a false sense of security! Super expert boxer psyche shenanigans!_

Giggling softly, Anna moseyed across the room to check on Saffron's independent study work. Her growling stomach was drowned out by her swelling thoughts...and pride.

_I can do this. I...I **know** I can._

* * *

That Tuesday, _Foxy's Bar_ opened its doors at noon sharp. Rapunzel breezed inside, and Elsa followed closely, clearly the more apprehensive of the two as she glanced left and right and left again.

_I was only here that one time. That one time, last year, when Rapunzel took me here and surprised me...with Anna. The band._

Swinging, ceiling-suspended lamps that gave off a golden-orange glow. A complete lack of windows, aside from the front door window, which had a _KISS_ poster taped over it.

To her left, Elsa spied a refurbished fifties jukebox, and on her right sat a row of stools in front of several pay-for-play game monitors. At the far end of the bar sat the band stage, much smaller than Elsa remembered it being. She giggled softly.

_Maybe it just seemed bigger when this place was packed. Or maybe it was because Anna was up there._

Coming to a halt next to a small collection of metal foldout tables, Elsa sidled up to Rapunzel and did her best to avoid what she thought were suspicious stares from bar employees.

_This was a mistake. They're...they're all gonna know. I didn't want to be a spy!_

At the far end of the dark blue ceramic tiled countertop, a small door swung open, and in stepped a dark-haired, dark-skinned woman. She wore a black _HitFit Gym_ hoodie and jeans, and used the towel draped around her shoulders to pat her damp hair.

Rapunzel's smile grew, and she gently nudged Elsa. "That's her. Jasmine. **Jaz.**"

Elsa gulped, unable to stop her mind from piping up with the first thought that came to her.

_She looks strong._

Suddenly shivering with a nauseous sense of anticipation, Elsa shuffled backwards two steps...and bumped right against a dark brown wicker chair. The chair's scratched-up feet squealed as they bumped along the wooden floor.

Across the bar, Jasmine paused in mid hairbrush stroke. She rocked forward against the countertop, chin in palm, and narrowed her eyes.

Elsa gulped and stared down at her sneakers.

"Spies from the enemy camp! Guards, capture them!"

Red-faced as a tomato, Elsa put up both hands, blubbered apologetically, and whirled right back around. She took three steps back towards the exit, then jerked to a halt as Rapunzel snatched the hem of her jacket and tugged.

Shooting her cousin an amused look, Rapunzel chuckled, jerked her thumb in Jasmine's direction, and quipped. "Don't mind her, Nerdface. Little bit of an ass, sometimes."

Jasmine cackled and went right back to brushing her hair. "Proudly. Grab some stools. I guess we've got something maybe worth talking about, huh?"

* * *

Having finished up her _Spirit Courier_ shop chores early, Anna stuck to her training plan and headed right over to _El Nino Gym_. Already familiar with the layout of the area, she knocked out thirty minutes on an elliptical while scrutinizing the written list Korra had given her.

Anna's thoughts were elsewhere.

_I can't believe I'm gonna be fighting Jasmine._

_ I mean, I haven't even been back to that bar since my...thing._

_I think I could go back. Now. I wouldn't feel any extra pressure to...have a drink._

_ I'm pretty sure._

At the end of her pedal-session, Anna scanned her exercise list again. It now featured numerous wrinkles, sweat stains, and several smudged words. She cringed and took a snapshot of the paper with her phone to preserve its contents.

_Wildebeest in full effect._

Next, Anna strode across the gym, and waved to several dumbbell-lifting regulars she was used to seeing. She located a box of jump-ropes in its usual spot, right underneath the hanging wall-bell used to signal a round's end in the adjacent ring. A few ropes had been carefully wrapped, but most lay in a twisted heap.

After selecting a red rope and unwinding it from the others, Anna got to work on her fifteen minute skipping session. She alternated feet easily enough, but every past attempt at criss-crossing her hands had ended up in tangled legs or a busted face, so she didn't even try today.

_ But maybe I shouldn't visit?_

Hop. Hop. Hoppity-hop.

Muffled by her shorts fabric, Anna didn't hear her phone's fifteen minute alarm.

Thoughts continued to tickle.

_ I **don't** know her super well. Punzie probably knows her better._

Another five minutes passed before burning leg muscles nabbed Anna's attention. She let the rope fall at her feet, fished out her phone, and muttered a soft curse at the five bonus minutes she'd done. A moment later, she cursed again as a fat droplet of sweat hit her phone screen.

_ Argh, don't think about it._

One o'clock on the dot. Anna trotted over to the water fountain, situated between two restrooms, and took exactly five sips of water. As per her water allotment plan. One minute of rest followed, after which Anna moseyed on over to the twin racks of dumbbells. She thumbed through until her hands rested on a pair of twenty-fives.

Eyes flicked up, and a sweat-drenched Anna stared back at herself. She blushed lightly, knowing full well her already ruddy face gave away nothing.

_Knew I was carrying around some extra weight. What's it gonna be like when that comes off?_

Fifteen reps for each arm. Thirty second rest. Repeat three times.

_ Just focus on the exercises._

Worries about fighting someone she already knew slowly melted away. Even breaths, arms pumping, and eyes locked on her reflection.

_ I can do this._

A minute later, Anna grimaced at her chest-heaving reflection as she gingerly set the dumbbells on the floor.

_Oops, thirty extra reps. Mirror-self, I one hundred percent blame your sweaty ass._

* * *

The pair spent a grand total of fifteen minutes chatting with Jasmine at the bar counter. Rapunzel handled most of the chatting, and Elsa had only just warmed up to this new acquaintance when Jasmine excused herself.

_"Shit, sorry to cut this short. My nephew forgot his inhaler at the house."_

She then winked slyly and patted Elsa's folded hands.

_"He's **my spy** in **your sister's camp.**"_

Elsa managed a half-hearted wave and a strangled _'nice to meet you bye'_, then quietly asked Rapunzel if they could take their nachos and drinks to a nearby table.

Rapunzel had then chuckled affectionately and slipped a hand under the bar counter to pat Elsa's leg. The two then moved, but in just a few minutes, Rapunzel couldn't help but needle her cousin...gently.

"You really thought we were gonna get arrested, huh?"

"Here come the Boxing Police, one-way trip to the slammer."

"Jaz **does** have this one bouncer at her place. Got a wicked tat of a bigass sword. Sort of curved, like…"

Looking up from her half-eaten chip, Elsa dropped her pout for long enough to observe the long, swooping motions Rapunzel traced in the air. "Scimitar." She swiped a few crumbs off of her chin and shrugged lightly. "So it went better than I expected."

Rapunzel pressed a fingertip against her red straw and swirled it around the rim of her glass. "And what did you think of her?"

Doing her best to feign nonchalance, Elsa swallowed her last chip. "She seems plenty nice." A dainty sip of her Shirley Temple. "And I want her to lose."

Rapunzel nodded and smiled. Her sandaled feet pressed against the outside of Elsa's sneakers. "I agree...with **both** things."

* * *

"What are you doing here?"

Caught by surprise, Lynsey clutched her wicker picnic basket to her stomach, curled over top of it protectively, and let out a harassed squeal.

Across the waiting room, the receptionist's head popped up over the counter. She shot a disinterested stare towards several bewildered students in easy-chairs and completely ignored the freaked-out nurse. In short order, though, the receptionist went right back to work and the students returned to waiting their turns to see the campus counselor.

Several seconds of awkward silence passed, and Lynsey's groan was audible even as she didn't budge from her spot on the sofa. "You absolute asshole."

Anna chuckled weakly, set down her backpack, and eased onto the sofa next to her friend. "I'm sorry...a little bit." She tugged on the hem of Lynsey's caterpillar scrubs and smiled hopefully. "I had no clue you were into old-timey picnics."

Finally, Lynsey sat back and dragged a hand through her tousled hair. An exasperated grin appeared, and she wiggled a loose thread on the red and white checkered towel poking out of the basket lid. "I didn't know it either. What's going on, I think I…" She trailed off for a moment, then did a quick scan of the room as though to remind herself where she was. "No, wait, you take classes here. Right. Are you here for...to see…" Lynsey trailed off at that point and let a vague hand-wave towards Mulan's office door finish her question.

Already with a hand in the front pouch of her backpack, Anna quickly shook her head. "Oh no, no no, well not **today** anyway." She withdrew a brochure with a pair of boxers duking it out printed on the front, and presented it with a shy shrug. "So I don't know if you've heard…"

Chuckling lowly, Lynsey rapped a finger against the brochure. "Oh, we've most definitely **heard**…"

* * *

Anna unlocked the choir room at half past six, then hustled over to the gymnasium. Approaching the end of week one of her making-fight-weight diet, Anna had begun to develop a frenzied twinkle in her eyes. As she tromped through the hallways of her student-teaching school, she studiously avoided making eye contact with any students she passed.

Intimidating those from whom she hoped to receive positive reviews did not strike her as effective feedback encouragement.

_Anna hungry! Anna **punch!**_

As per Anna's instructions, each member of the Lowell High School Choraleers showed up at the gymnasium at seven o'clock sharp. Each wore the gaudiest sweater they could find, and Anna remarked on every one as she checked off their arrivals in her black notebook.

"Tessa, that one looks just like my little baby Larry."

"Holy sh...crap, Fred. _The Ugly Sweaters_ actually sold real **ugly sweaters** for their 2012 EP, _Dancing Shoes?_ Ahh, that's awesome."

"Al, if there was just one more boxing glove on that sweater...now I'm hungry again!"

Saffron and Beatrice arrived wearing identical _'I'm With Off-key'_ sweaters. They helped Anna perform three more headcounts, and following that, she led her choir group out to the school bus waiting by the curb.

In no time, the group headed off to the nearby retirement community Nob Hill, but not before Anna committed one memorable faux-pas. She made sure to board the bus last, but the combination of the familiar squeal of the closing door behind her, as well as the frayed straps of her old high school backpack resting on her shoulders, combined to deliver a devastating one-two nostalgia punch.

Moments later, Anna came to a halt face to face with the bus's rear emergency exit. She stared for a few seconds, uncomprehendingly, then chanced a glance to her right.

"What...the...heck…"

Saffron had a twinkle in her eye as she looked up from the very back seat. She cupped a hand over her mouth and whispered conspiratorially. "**Teachers** usually sit in the front."

At that, Anna cringed and smacked her forehead. She whispered right back as a self conscious giggle slipped out. "That was predictable." Whirling around with a confident flourish as though the impromptu ramble had been her plan all along, Anna hopped right into the middle of one of her group's memorized songs.

"Il était deux femmes toutes d'une pays…"

Without missing a beat, her students picked right up with the four part harmony.

"Disant l'une à l'autre, Avez bon mari?"

Heading to the front of the bus again with a spring in her step, Anna purposely stared at the bolted ceiling and bit back a laugh as her mind dredged up memories of her high school French classes.

_Anna faim! Anna frappe!_

* * *

_[7:22 AM] [little-lamb] 'Dinner on Saturday? Not tomorrow Saturday, next week Saturday. 9PM? You pick the place.'_

Elsa stared at her sister's text message. The blinking cursor in the text box taunted her, and she dimly became aware of being able to hear her own labored breaths. Legs squeezed a bunched-up, purple comforter.

_Yes, yes, yes...a hundred, thousand, million times **yes.**_

Try as she might, Elsa couldn't even type four letters of her response, before deleting it and wriggling fitfully.

Eight o'clock came...and went.

_[8:06 AM] 'Or any time after my match. Or any day after. Any meal. Any place. Just you and me.]_

When Elsa's phone buzzed again, she bit back an anxious squeal and haphazardly mashed her thumbs against the screen. Words popped right up in reply.

_'Anna please give me five diet Sprite and…'_

With a ragged exhale, Elsa tapped the backspace button.

"Nerdface. _Relax._"

And just like that, Elsa went limp and let her head fall back against her pillow. Warm breaths ghosted against her right cheek, and only then did she feel Rapunzel's fingertips under her plaid pajama top. Teasing gentle circles around her belly button.

"Where do you want to be...with her?"

Elsa bit down on her bottom lip, turned her face against the pillow, and breathed in what remained there of Anna's scent. Toes curled, Elsa closed her hand around Rapunzel's, and she let out a shaky breath against the pillow.

"Right here. Just here."

Rapunzel nodded, kissed the back of Elsa's neck, and murmured encouragingly as she watched Elsa tap in her response.

_[8:09 AM] 'Here. Home. We'll celebrate at home. No matter what happens...we're celebrating.'_

* * *

Ten miles away, Anna let out a flustered whine as she clunked her head against the side of the bus, over and over again. Her students stared for a few seconds, uncomprehending, but then filed right into the retirement community as Saffron led the way.

Right on cue, Anna's stomach rumbled, and she rapped a fist against the side of the bus along with a thick, raspy laugh.

_No matter what happens._

* * *

Later that day, following a meager lunch at _El Nino_, Anna glared at her most pressing nemesis...and hesitated. The paint was chipping on the gym's black mechanical column scale, and the clunky metal slider let out a harsh _click_ with every fifth pound it passed. Thinking twice, Anna yanked her socks off, then fiddled with her braids as she pursed her lips.

Korra leaned against the wall nearby, clipboard of her boxer's daily weights in hand, and chuckled sympathetically. "Now you're starting to get it."

Laurel stood on the other side of the scale, a slight hunch in her posture, and she occasionally grazed a hand over her purple _El Nino_ shirt to ensure her appendectomy bandage hadn't slipped off. "I'm a natural lightweight, so this is one part of boxing I never really had to tackle."

Anna responded with a frustrated pout, then tugged at her _Spirit Courier_ t-shirt collar. "Thing looks like a spooky-ass transformer." She edged a foot onto the scale, pushed gently, and did a startled hop when the horizontal scale balance clanked sharply. Gulping and summoning her nerve again, Anna stepped onto the scale, and immediately blushed as her growling stomach out-shouted the clunky scale. She slapped a hand over her eyes and grimaced. "Damnit, I can't look."

_*click*_

_*click*_

_*click*_

The jarring **_clang_** that followed nearly sent Anna toppling off of the scale, and her stomach renewed its acrobatics act.

"One four one...point five." Korra jotted the number down, then clapped Anna on the back and smiled encouragingly. "Now we're getting somewhere. Takes a few days for the body to figure out what's going on...and catch up."

Anna let out the breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding in a wheezy puff, then squinted at the horizontal scale balance as it wobbled with her movement. "So that's...three pounds in a day?! That doesn't seem possible."

Korra waggled her pen and crowed playfully. "Ooooh, that mysterious science." She patted Anna on the stomach, then zeroed out the scale for the next user. "It is gonna get harder, now. You all packed for camp this weekend?"

Anna nodded quickly, then turned back as Laurel rapped her on the shoulder. The latter then waggled the hem of her own tank top, and it took Anna a few moments before bashfully nodding and lifting up the hem of her t-shirt.

Laurel crowed proudly. "Monster gets results. Who's got some cheese I can grate?"

Anna's face darkened, but she still preened under the attention.

_Hard work gets results!_


	146. Chapter 146

_Post-boxing insert._


	147. Chapter 147

Post-boxing pre-ski-trip insert.


	148. Chapter 148

Pre-ski-trip insert.


	149. Chapter 149

"Can you **believe** the doctor said that?!" Anna practically danced out through the sliding glass doors of the Mark Zuckerberg Hospital that July Thursday morning. A bruised ring around her left eye and a bulky square bandage taped to her right cheek did little to dampen her enthusiasm...even though her entire face did still ache with each smile. Squeezing Rapunzel's hand tighter, Anna grinned anyway, and swung their arms back and forth. "I mean, **really**, is there any better news a new amateur boxer could get?"

Coming to a halt with an exasperated huff, Rapunzel cupped Anna's jaw with both hands and leveled a nonplussed stare. "You **are** talking about the news that your brain MRI came back clear, right? With no broken bones or anything after that five round slugfest...**right?**"

At that, Anna's shoulders drooped, and her gaze fell down and away. Lips pursed and voice small. "Well yeah...**yeah.** Of course that's good news. Health is...it's always important." After a few moment, her eyes met Rapunzel's again, and Anna couldn't help but jut out her bottom lip a bit and incline her eyebrows. "Sorry. I mean...the other thing. Maybe it **is** kinda dumb...I mean **weird**...to take pride in…?"

Patients on crutches, in wheelchairs, and wearing casts had begun to pass by the girls on either side, but Rapunzel didn't budge as she held Anna's stare. Gradually, her cheeks pinked, and she slid both hands over top of Anna's. An eyeroll, even as the corners of her mouth quirked up. "You mean that thing the doctor said about your thick skull?"

Anna giggled weakly, eyes flicking down again as she nodded. Rapunzel's fingertips underneath her chin, as well as a growing smile, drew Anna's attention back with a gasp.

"And your super strong bones, which could take a sledgehammer without breaking?"

The criss-crossing crowd faded into the background. Anna nodded again, now doing her best not to swallow her tongue.

Fingertips rubbed against rough knuckles as Rapunzel continued earnestly. "That you can take lots of hits without falling down because you've built up this tough as hell bod?"

One final nod from Anna, who didn't wince or flinch as Rapunzel traced a thumb over her freshly applied cheek bandage. Her stomach flip-flopped and her tongue skittered over her lips. "Probably not something I should brag to Elsa about, huh?"

With that, Rapunzel snorted and tugged Anna on down the sidewalk. A wry chuckle followed, and she shook her head. "Yeah...no. She'll **definitely** want to hear about your scan results. But we'll keep that other stuff...under wraps."

Scratching at her non-bandaged cheek, Anna nodded meekly and managed a guilty half-smile. "Anyway, it'll be nice to get away for awhile."

Moments later, the pair arrived at the rear parking lot, where Anna's Towncar sat. Rapunzel ushered her cousin into the passenger seat, hustled over to the driver's seat, and wasted no time in leaning over the gear stick and pulling Anna into a firm, playful kiss. When Rapunzel finally pulled away, it was mere inches, and her smile lit up her entire face. "We **do **have a few epic things to celebrate, don't we?"

Anna hummed softly and nodded, then captured Rapunzel's lips in a second kiss. When she pulled away again, her eyes twinkled, and she swallowed thickly. "Merida."

Rapunzel nodded encouragingly and traced fingertips down the side of Anna's neck. "That's right, Nanners. We're **all** gonna see her again."

Minutes later, the pair was cruising down highway 101 in comfortable silence. With her bandaged cheek pressed against the cool window glass, Anna didn't even notice when her pocketed phone buzzed. Twice. A third time.

Finally, Rapunzel drummed her fingers against the steering wheel and piped up. "Somebody's tryin' to tell you something."

Blushing sheepishly, Anna fumbled for her phone...but paused, eyes wide and locked on Rapunzel. "Oh...shit. Do you think she...I mean, you **guys**. Do you think you...you got it?"

Rapunzel shrugged and grinned glibly, one finger waggling in Anna's direction. "I dunno. But if **you** don't check it out, I might have to pull over and...and...show you **what for.**"

Anna croaked out a breathy laugh and fumbled through her text messages, in search of the newest one.

_Doctor might have said I'm super tough...but you don't need fists to knock me right out…_

Eyes lighting up, Anna sat bolt upright in her seat and hollered.

"She got it! **You got it!**"

Rapunzel squealed happily and smacked her hand against the car's horn over and over again.

* * *

_Kristoff just told me we're going to have to hire a lot more employees._

_ He must know that I already knew that. I mean...of course we'll need more._

_ But I guess I can't blame him for stating the obvious...the meeting ended almost half an hour ago, and since then, we've just been sitting at this long table._

_ I didn't say anything, did I? I don't think I did. Neither has Kristoff._

_ We're both just sitting here._

_ Looking at this contract._

_ I signed it. Kristoff signed it. Three Hilton lawyers signed it...as well as the CEO and CFO of Hilton's Southwest American division._

"You're going on vacation today, right?"

_I nodded. Did my mouth move? I'm not hearing any sounds...but Kristoff seems to understand. _

"Look, I...I really appreciate the time. The extra time, I mean. Amy doesn't want to, you know, _induce_...but in two weeks...I guess that's what it looks like. And, well, I wasn't gonna risk this whole deal by asking if we could push the start date back a week or two...but a month? A whole month? Elsa, I…"

_I'm still flabbergasted. Dumbstruck. Gobsmacked. But I guess I did say **something** during the meeting._

_ Now I'm hugging him. Because I still don't have any words._

_ Three million dollars._

_ No words._

_ Ten minutes later, I'm out in the parking lot. I'm sitting in my car. I'm laughing. I'm screaming. I want to share this with somebody...but my voice still isn't working._

_ So I text. I text Anna...and I text Rapunzel. I'll see them soon. The key's in the ignition and I'm driving...I'll see them soon._

**_'We got the project. Hilton for 3 million. I love you._**_'_

_ I'll see them soon...and they always know how to get me to talk._

_ Plus...we have to pack. So much to celebrate._

* * *

So much as merely accessing Wikipedia always drew alarming clicks, whirs, and groans from Rapunzel's old Macbook Pro. The neon orange casing, faded by plenty of sun and rain damage, always overheated within minutes of powering the system on...and that inevitably drew Miles Davis. Curled up on his owner's lap, with his back flush against the old computer, his eyes remained open as he observed the action in the bathroom across the way.

"Whistler Blackcomb. Whistler **and** Blackcomb Mountains. A ninety mile drive from Vancouver Airport. Fifteen hundred plus feet of vertical skiing and snowboarding…" Puffing out her cheeks, Rapunzel raised a hand, pointed at the ceiling, and snarked indignantly. "...**and sledding, duh.**"

Seated on the bathroom sink, Anna guffawed and called back. "P, if you try to go sledding down these runs they'll probably clip your ticket. Or you'll fly right off the planet like - **ow ow.**" Wincing at the sting on her cheek, Anna yanked her hand up to investigate...and promptly blushed when it slapped against Elsa's.

Lacing fingers, Elsa eased both hands down to Anna's lap as her brow furrowed apologetically. "I'm almost done. Please don't...you know."

Anna ducked her head and nodded sheepishly. "I know. No clue why it just fell off like that...earlier." Voice trailing off as fingertips brushed against her palm, Anna chanced a glance back up...and had to stifle a laugh at Elsa's lips-pressed-into-a-thin-line scowl.

"I **swear.**" Huffing one last time, Elsa carefully smoothed the sticky edges of the fresh pad into place. "Lynsey is the **only** nurse at that hospital who can put a bandage on properly."

Outside, Rapunzel cackled, closed her laptop, and shuffled over to the edge of the bed. "**She** should hear that more...good for the ego." Draping an arm against the bathroom door frame, Rapunzel leaned in and hummed with approval. Head tilting slightly to one side. "Did you do the noggin test?"

Elsa didn't get a chance to turn around, much less respond, before Anna pressed a finger against her lips and shot Rapunzel a sly glance. "One plus one is two. I've got **two** wonderful girlfriends." Withdrawing her finger quickly, Anna leaned in and pecked Elsa on the lips. The huffy grumble she got in reply made her shoulders twitch with low, throaty giggles. Back went the finger, and Anna continued, a sarcastic edge slipping into her tone. "We live in San Francisco, America, the World, the Solar System, the Milky Way Galaxy, the Universe. I was born June 13, 1993 in a...was it a hobbit hole?"

Brow furrowing, Elsa groaned softly and clasped Anna's hand between the both of hers. "Anna…"

The intent stare caused Anna's voice to falter, and she managed an uneasy mumble as her gaze fell down to the floor.

"Sorry. Just...just trying to…"

An affectionate smile played at Rapunzel's lips as she shook her head and stepped up aside of Elsa. With a sharp pinch to Anna's undamaged cheek, Rapunzel quickly got her full attention, as well as a harassed squeak for her trouble. "What album was number one the week I was born?"

Without missing a beat, Anna held up a finger and piped up confidently. "_Some Gave All_, Billy Ray Cyrus."

Slouching a bit as she felt Rapunzel's hand slide around her waist, Elsa scratched her nose and shrugged impishly. "And...mine?"

Anna's face lit up, and she slid right off of the counter before planting one kiss on Rapunzel's cheek...and another on Elsa's. A croaky, affection-laced whisper followed. "_Dangerous,_ the King of Pop."

Rapunzel chuckled warmly and hooked two fingers into the front belt loop of Anna's jeans. Several playful wiggles followed, after which she leaned over to Elsa and muttered with a knowing smile. "She's good."

Elsa let out an over-dramatic exhale and nodded, before ushering both Rapunzel and Anna out of the bathroom. Several half-packed suitcases lay open at the foot of the bed, each of which housed a paranoid cat. All three cried out for food. Elsa pointedly ignored them as she ran a hand up and down Anna's back...and chided her.

"Bring your helmet anyway, okay? For...for me?"

Anna simply didn't have it in herself to tell her sister _no._

* * *

Elsa was the first one downstairs, a carry-on bag over each shoulder and thick, winter coats in each hand. Dropping them all into a messy pile by the front door, she turned and called back upstairs. "Yeah...I offered to help Merida pay for the cabin."

Airy giggles bookended Rapunzel's retort from upstairs. "You offered...again? What is that, the fourth time?"

Cheeks rosy, Elsa pouted and mumbled her way over to the pantry. "It was the fifth time." The moment she opened the double doors, Motoko and Dipper teleported into the kitchen and launched into full-on distressed yowls. "It's just...a **very** kind gesture on her part. And we...haven't...I mean...she's been gone for so long." One scoop of food landed in each silver dish, and Elsa made sure the lid was screwed on tight before returning it to the pantry. She kept musing to herself as the volume of her voice dropped down to a near-whisper. "_I'm sure it wasn't easy to do what she did. And I just...just…_" No sooner did Elsa round the kitchen-corner back into the living room, then she jerked her head up and came face to face with Anna...and Larry.

The little sloth seemed to sense that his favorite people would be leaving shortly, and with both arms loped around Anna's neck, did his best to shoot pleading stares at anybody who would look at him.

Taking care to scratch behind Larry's ears, Anna arched an eyebrow and nudged a foot against the two suitcases she had brought downstairs. "She wants to do this, Elsa. She...she missed us. It **is** her money."

Elsa nodded along slowly while brushing a finger underneath Larry's chin. Her eyebrows knitted. "Do you know...was she **close** with her grandmother?"

Anna shrugged, teal eyes softening as she watched Larry wrap a paw around Elsa's finger. A wistful smile. "She never said much to me. But...family's always been so important to Merida. Official...or otherwise." Chuckling dryly, Anna scuffed a sneaker against the vanilla carpeting. "But she **did** sort of put her whole life on hold to go back and help her mom. Her grandmom."

Holding a paw in each hand, Elsa pursed her lips into a terse smile and rocked Larry's arms from side to side. "She's been through so much." Eyes flicked up, and Elsa couldn't help but nod lightly as she amended her words. "**They've** been through so much."

Anna murmured warmly in response. "Yeah. They really have. I know it's on **both** their minds and I really hope that…"

From upstairs, Rapunzel hollered pathetically in between grunts. "Nanners! You got **rocks** in your suitcase or what?"

Both sisters paled, and Anna dumped Larry into Elsa's arms before turning and bounding up the stairs.

"P! Don't you **dare** try to be a suitcase hero!"

Elsa squirmed as Larry settled neatly on her collar and hooked his arms around the back of her neck. Wisps of fur tickled her nose, and she sniffled lamely while calling upstairs. "Girls, we've got two hours. Don't...don't be...**_ACHOO!_**"

Larry grumbled and held on tighter.

* * *

_Date: January 14, 2017_

_To: NMBollocks92 _

_From: __WhoraleersRus _

_Subject: miss your face_

_ So let's definitely NOT use your grammy's old computer for skype. I don't want her solitare-mobile to overheat and explode or anything. But when you come back, we are SO getting you out of your flip-phone phase! Can't video chat, can't see your pretty face, life's rough. Y'know?_

_ Okay, sorry, sorry, I promised I'd lay off the guilt and that I'll do. _

_ Are you all settled in? How's your mom feeling? I'm extra glad the surgery went well...and she should be coming home in a week or two?_

_ That's good. She's lucky to have you there. Abso-tively posi-lutely gotta take care of family. Please give your mom an extra hug from me._

_ What's it like staying with your grammy, anyway? I never heard you talk about her much, but if awesomeness is genetic then I could totally see you and your mom getting it from her._

_ I know I bug you at least three times a day, so just consider these emails like extra EXTRA sprinkles on a communicate-sundae. I'm gonna get 101% test score on keeping-my-GF-informed! :)_

_ So alrighty, before your grammy's computer went kaput, you asked me some questions. _

_School's fine. I mean, it's spring semester of my senior year. All I'd really need to do to graduate is keep sucking in air for a few months...so yeah, just got a few fun electives. One heavy duty Calculus 3 class just to pad the ol' transcript. Whoraleers with my Beezy, yearbook club because apparently I haven't broken enough cameras to get banned from THAT yet, but it's something to shoot for. _

_ I did sorta plan for spring to be easy-peasy, y'know, anticipating quality time with my Meri-boo. Yea or nay on that one? Haha. But I'll still be back at the shop. Every day. Slingin' rolleys. God did I actually call them that? Mega-awkward is me, lol._

_ But things at the shop are good. Great. Chelsea's a whiz with the books. Anna comes by most mornings, now that she's not dropping phat music knowledge on me and my friends. Business is good good!_

_ (I didn't know if I should tell you this, but why not...we aren't selling many of **our** album. But Josh did some magic hacker-stuff on our youtube videos and found out tons of people are pirating our stuff. Yar-har-fiddle dee dee?)_

_ We **are** jamming again. Wednesdays like always. I'm not tryin to pressure you, because you know we can't **wait** to get you back, but Anna's filling in just fine. Gotta tune up these mad skillz in time for LaLaFest in April, woo!_

_ And let's see. I wrote stuff down so I didn't forget...oh yeah, Mom and Dad. They're good. They miss you. They said to keep an eye out for some packages in the mail. Belated Christmas stuff. Sorry if that's weird...but, you know._

_ I miss you. Sorry, was gonna save that for the end...but it just slipped out. Ugh._

_ And next we have...the antsy college-acceptance dance. So far, Brown and Dartmouth are a yes. Ohio State said no, but I think that's just because I used the word **soda** instead of **pop** in my essay. Boo._

_ Still waiting on Berkeley. Maybe I should've taken Mulan up on her offer to write me a letter of recommendation? I dunno, I guess I wanted to see if I'd get in on my own merits._

_ If I don't get in there, I'll probably egg the dean's house. You'll help, right?_

_ :)_

_ You're taking care of yourself, right? Doing your exercises and stretches and everything? I hope so._

_ Okay, it's two in the morning and I need to be semi-conscious for my Bio lab tomorrow. Today._

_ Love you. An awful lot._

_ Saffy_

_P.S. - Message to Bears' new album slaps hard. :)_

* * *

Shortly after two o'clock, and with all suitcases **and** carry-ons wedged into the car-trunk, Elsa, Anna, and Rapunzel turned out of the apartment complex parking lot. Airport-bound...after one quick stop.

"_Wait…_"

Sprawled out in the back seat, Anna pressed her bandaged cheek against the window and waggled an index finger. "Bye bye, l'il Larry. Peace out, pussy-squad. Mels will take good care of you."

"Wait!"

Busy rummaging through her purple knapsack, Rapunzel paused for a moment...and blinked. A second time. One eyebrow arched, she mumbled off-handedly. "No, mister in-brain voice, I didn't forget toothbrushes. Shush."

"**Wait!**"

Cheeks rosy, and while keeping one eye on the dashboard clock, Elsa blustered hotly. "Am I the only one who hears...are we being **chased?**"

Anna whirled around, thumped her head against the car's ceiling, and groaned as stars filled her vision. "Ah...fuck?" She blinked several times, shook the dizziness out of her vision, and squinted. Both eyebrows raised. "Oh, hey...we are. Elsa, can you pull over a minute?"

White lab coat flapping behind in the fall breeze, Ramona hustled down the sidewalk, both arms waving frantically and red-face. By the time she caught up with Elsa's silver sedan, she could barely string two words together in between sucking in breaths.

"Went...upstairs...already gone...got...you…"

Both Elsa and Rapunzel unclipped their seatbelts and turned around. They stared, a hundred questions on their lips as Anna hopped out of the car and debated calling nine-one-one. A minute slid by as hushed conversation passed between friends with heads bowed. Swallowing thickly, Elsa tugged on a belt loop of Rapunzel's blue coveralls.

"What are they...I **mean**, what...do you think…?"

Seconds later, Anna bowed her head further and fell into Ramona's arms. Eyes glassy, Rapunzel blinked away tears and sought out Elsa's hand, even as she herself ducked a bit lower behind her seat.

"She'll tell us. But...I'm sure it's **all good.**"

Throat clenching horribly, Anna hiccupped in between soft sobs. "Th...thank...thank **you.** Thank...**for**…"

Ramona chuckled wetly, then drew Anna's left hand to her collar...and pressed a simple, brass coin into it. "Three hundred sixty five days. **Good work**, Anna." She ignored the popping in her back from her friend's strong embrace. Warm whispers slipped out easily as she closed Anna's fingers around the coin and covered that hand with both of her own. "And you do the same for me. Thank **you.** See you next Friday...right?"

A hoarse rasp tinged Anna's giggle, and she nodded eagerly even as a tear soaked into Ramona's lab-coat shoulder.

"Wouldn't miss it. I've got the **best** sponsor ever." An embarrassed giggle, and Anna slid her arms back around Ramona before cautiously amending her words. "Okay, the **two** best."

Not missing a beat, Ramona pulled back a bit and winked knowingly. "No kidding."

* * *

_Date: February 16, 2017_

_To: __WhoraleersRus _

_From: __NMBollocks92 _

_Subject: damnit_

_ So that guitar made of all that fruit and candy and stuff that you sent me? The one for Valentines Day? It was really freakin' sweet._

_ Mega thoughtful, Beanie. Thanks. _

_ I guess it was sweet, anyway. My little cousins got to it while I was at the hospital with grammy. They destroyed it completely...well, except for the kiwi. Then they apologized. **Then** they said it was the most amazing thing they ever tasted._

_ THEN they said there's no way someone as excellent as you would be with a 'buttface loser like me'...AND they want you to send another one._

_ Hah. Sorry. My little cuz's are rascals. Mom wanted to tan their hineys, but I got 'em off easy._

_ Hey, about that thing you said the other night? About what...happened at the dance? Ship prom? I'm real sorry about that. You know how I feel, I love ya. _

_ Fuckin' bawjaws, I don't even got the right words when I write the shit._

_ You looked hot in that dress. You were absolutely killin' it...and I didn't wanna get carried away._

_ Shit, fuck, I really suck at sayin' shit when its not face to face._

_ I don't think I'll be coming back anytime soon. Grammy fell this morning. Busted up her hip pretty good. And mom's only just starting to get around okay after her surgery._

_ Grammy don't trust any home nurses either. She asked me if I could...take care of her. Baths I guess? I dunno. Sorry Beano, I'm just a little...freaked. Scared maybe. I dunno how to give somebody else a bath._

_ I mean, I guess it ain't hard to figure out but...sorry. Shit I don't know why I'm apologizing so much. Sound like Chickie._

_ Miss her. Miss you. School's still goin good? You ain't skipping too many days, right? Who am I kiddin', you could skip a month and still be aces._

_ Best news about Berkeley though. But you go wherever you wanna go. I ain't been to college but I'm pretty sure it's normal not to know what you wanna major in right away. Don't stress about it._

_ Mom sends her love. Did she send you the video of me eating those bellflowers as a kid? May as well start laughing your ass off now._

_ Love ya, Beanie. Lemme know when you get the package. Hope it was the right one._

_ Meri_

_P.S. - That video of y'alls Choraleers group was fucking stellar. _

_P.P.S. - Means a lot to me that you're friends with Joshie. Looking out for him._

_P.P.P.S. - I really do love ya. Sorry when my words get all jacked up._

* * *

Even at five o'clock in the morning, the Frankfurt International Airport was bustling with activity. Proud of herself for having managed to drag her girlfriend out of bed and to the airport with a good three hours before their international flight, Kida lounged on a bench in tan slacks and black tank-top and stared at each traveler who entered or exited the store across from her.

_'**Vinay Vermani Spices and Specialties**'_

With sandaled feet propped up on her green, brown, and black camouflaged backpack, Kida made sure to keep her _Pegasus_ hat pulled down low. She didn't even so much as flinch when Tiana burst out from the store, a bag in each hand, and cheered brightly.

"They've got **everything** here!"

Inclining her head and pushing up the brim of her hat, Kida smirked warmly and patted the empty spot on her left. "Nice OPSEC, Ti."

Tiana merely turned up her nose and shimmied her shoulders, further wrinkling her black denim shorts and a maroon turtleneck that hung down to the hem of the shorts. "Okay, now I'm **sure** y'all just liked to make up words." Purring proudly, she dropped one bag on her lap and the other on Kida's lap. "Prepared for a hella fuckin' tasty time slopeside."

One eyebrow arched, and Kida let out a low whistle as she thumbed through nearly fifty pouches of various spices and herbs. "Who are **you** trying to impress?"

Scooping up the pouches five at a time, Tiana slipped them into every zippered pouch of her orange and gold dandelion backpack as she could fit. "Your friends, duh. They don't know me, and first impressions are my **specialty.**"

_'Flight 7458 to New York, with continuing service to Vancouver, pre-boarding starts in forty five minutes.'_

Kida only had a few moments to check her wristwatch, before another bag full of spice pouches was unceremoniously dumped onto her lap. She let out a breathy groan and thumbed through the selection. "Third year culinary arts student. You could probably just slap together a meat-on-**meat** burrito and half of my friends would be totally stoked."

Eyes twinkling with amusement, Tiana hooked arms with Kida and nudged the bag on her lap. Eyebrows waggling.

Kida met the stare without batting an eyelash. She pressed one hand to her collar and spiced her remark with faux-concern. "All out of room? Guess you better stuff these down your shirt, then."

"Hmm." Propping her feet up on top of Kida's shins, Tiana pecked her cheek, then pouted playfully. "I'm already pretty well spiced. You're the packing expert...got any extra room?"

Brow furrowing, Kida feigned gruff disinterest, even as her stomach flip-flopped. "Hmm...I dunno." She drew out her phone and, unable to hide a crooked smile, composed a text to both Merida and Rapunzel.

_'Change of plans. We'll be there. Hope you're hungry, because we're bringing **all** the spices.'_

No sooner did Kida hit _send_, then warm breath and a wet tongue rushed over her left earlobe. She gasped hotly and dropped her phone. Her stomach progressed to tying itself in knots as Tiana chuckled lowly.

"C'mon. Put 'em in your bag, Kiki. I **promise** it'll be worth it."

Now quite flustered, Kida checked her watch again...and curled her toes in her sandals.

_Time enough for a quickie in the platinum club courtesy lounge?_

* * *

_Date: March 23, 2017_

_To: NMBollocks92 _

_From: __WhoraleersRus _

_Subject: ding ding happy spring 3_

_ Ok, first of all, I'm sorry I laughed when you said that thing the other night. You know...about being nervous when you carry another person in your arms? Because, and I quote, "it feels like they're a sack of taters in my arms and I dunno if I'm doin' it wrong or hurtin' the taters"._

_I'm sure you're carrying your grammy just fine. I do have some personal experience with that, y'know._

_ That time at the park, when those dogs stole your chalupa and ran off...and I fell asleep and got a faceful of cake icing? And when we played that one Italian restaurant with the dude on roller skates who's got fab hair like yours...and I fell asleep at dessert? **And**...after the Pride festival, when we went down to the beach and just sat around...and I fell asleep?_

_ All those times? I really...wasn't asleep. Faked it. Because that's how great you are at carrying somebody. I wanted to get back in those arms and if being fake-lazy did it...well, you're just fine at carrying people. If your grammy and me are sacks of taters, then we must feel like the most loved taters ever._

_ But ON THAT NOTE! And I'm USING ALL CAPS because it's WORRY. I know you aren't carrying your grammy across the state to buy corn on the cob. Just short little jaunts. Bedroom to bathroom, to living room, to the car._

_ But you aren't over-stressing yourself doing that, right? I know you **said** your legs are doing a lot better, and I wanna believe that...but I **also** know you're a butt who doesn't want me to worry. Well, I will. All the time._

_ You're a good daughter. A wonderful granddaughter. Just make sure you're doing your stretches and getting rest and all that. I may not be there personally to bug you, but I bet I could get your mom to get on your case extra if I think you're…_

_ Okay, okay, sorry._

_ I still have dreams. My hands on your stomach...you know? They aren't really too scary any more...just...unsettling, I guess. Uneasy._

_ Would asking for a pic of your tummy be weird? Probably. Oh well, I'm weird so I'm asking._

_Mooooving on. You really wanna hear about my boring day at school? Get your pillow ready, 'cause this is gonna put you right out._

_ When my meds work well, I'm up in plenty of time to dress and snag breakfast before Beezy shows up in her clunker. (it's a really cute clunker tho). Last night wasn't so great, so she sent my lil bro up to bang pots and pans in my room and scare three years out of me. Mom and Dad really help with those mornings too, usually with breakfast waiting before I zoom out the door._

_ Apple toaster strudels, yay!_

_ If there's something bugging me, Beezy can usually tell. She always asks me how my wifey's doing. Sorry if that's discomfort-city, but you asked for my day!_

_ We only have Whoraleers practice MWF, so Home Ec was first up in the morning for me today. Super lucky that I get to share that class with Mels. Today we whipped up amazing cream cheese filled cupper-cakes. Well, they *looked* amazing, but tasted like cardboard. Delish. After that it's study hall, and these last few weeks I've been cramming extra hard to try for some AP credits. Jump-start my college hoo-haa, but I'm pretty sure most of these tests are gonna leave me crying super hard._

_ Well, except for Bio. I'm gonna nail that one._

_ Next, I went to lunch, and seniors are allowed to go next door to the strip mall with our food and hang out. Got a couple of classy Whoraleers in my lunch period, so we jammed on some nifty a-capella remixes of Ewoks. Yub Nub is love and life!_

_ My afternoons definitely take the most brainpower, which is convenient 'cause I'm usually not fully awake until then. That Abilify cousin is heavy on the brainsoup, but no sexy sexy full-body rashes at least. We talk about current events stuff in AP History, and last of all, I head over to the trailer across the parking lot for my Calc 3 shenanigans. I share it with some kiddos from San Fran community college. Defs the hardest class for me...and super rewarding._

_ Beezy's kind enough to give me a ride over to the shop after school lets out for the day. That's **really** my special place. I soaked up a great big gob of love from there today. From the Janis posters and eternal Frankentree and the latest Frampton4Prez posters out front. I'm adding it to this as an attachment. Sprinkle it into a bubble bath and feel the love, Meri. Loooooove. :)_

_ We close up around 6, and I get home post-haste to share dinner with the fam. Lil bro has a solar system project thing he's doing for class, so I helped out a little with that. Every day Mom and Dad show up with more college related stuff. Pretty sure I've got 83 three ring binders so far...they're pretty into making sure I'm prepared._

_ But they did actually admit to me that they aren't really looking at any dorm furniture...yet. They said that my living situation is up to me...and that I might not necessarily need much furniture. Or, at least, not enough to fill up a whole dorm._

_ I think I stared at them with this clueless-ass face for maybe 703 years until I figured out what they meant._

_ So yeah, I pretty much just imagined THAT right up until I got into bed tonight and wrote you this freakin' novel._

_ Sorry. Not trying to, you know...get ahead of myself._

_ But this tater wants to bake someplace warm...ok now I'm just dying of pathetic over here, lmao._

_ Love you, Meri. Hugs to all and extra for yourself._

_ ~Saffy_

_P.S. - Now I wanna hear about your day!_

* * *

"What in the hidey-ho-hell is all this?"

The froggie-patterend bedspread was nearly blocked out entirely with four opened suitcases. Kneeling at the foot of the bed with a set of pink snow-pants in one hand and a Gordon Ramsay crop-top in the other, Ariel whirled around and gave her girlfriend the most placating smile she could muster. "I'm participating in an ancient tradition, whereby ape-people cram as much outerwear as possible into ugly-ass bags, because engaging in the art of travel when one is sans-clothing is generally frowned on."

Brow furrowing, Meg let her jaw hang open as she stared vacantly. She kept right on staring as Ariel scrunched up her nose, stuck out her tongue, and went right back to packing. A moment later, she yelped and flung both pieces of clothing against the bed's headboard.

**_*pinch* *pinch*_**

Cheeks pinking, Meg didn't even try to fight the self-satisfied grin that spread across her face. A low chuckle as she then patted Ariel's rear. "Miss Pie's got the **sass** today." She dropped to her knees, folded her arms, and flopped onto the bed, unable to take her eyes off of the puffy-cheeked glower of consternation Ariel shot back. "But really...we don't need to start packing for the research...**vacation**...until after we get back from the skiing...**vacation.**"

At length, Ariel's shoulders slumped, and she chuckled dryly while patting a hand against Meg's cheek. "First of all, if we're already packing for **one** trip, we may as well start right on packing for number two." Several more pats ended with a cheek pinch and a playful wiggle. Ariel squinted challengingly. "Research **vacation**, she says. Four months in a sardine can that's inside **another** sardine can? I can **not** believe you actually want to come with me for that."

Meg rolled her eyes, pursed her lips, and blew a raspberry against Ariel's thigh. A self conscious grin followed as the corners of her eyes crinkled. "Like hell I want to be away from you that long." Meg's grin grew more endearingly confident as Ariel was reduced to blushing and combing fingers through chestnut-brown hair. Preening at the attention, Meg rapped the underside of her dark purple suitcase and arched an eyebrow. "So when we get home **next** Friday with half our shit dirty and packed and the other half clean and packed, we're supposed to wear…"

Not missing a beat, Ariel pinched Meg's nose and picked up right where her girlfriend let off with an amused smirk. "Oh **no**, naked and alone with another **girl.** What**ever** will I do?"

With a feisty shout, Meg pounced on top of Ariel and sent all four suitcases tumbling to the floor. All the clothing spilled out. Laughter lit up the bedroom.

_Truth be told, I **am** a tiny bit worried about going stir-crazy. But I don't wanna be away from this woman for four whole months._

_ But before that...vacay with friends!_

* * *

_Date: April 8, 2017_

_To: __WhoraleersRus _

_From: __NMBollocks92 _

_Subject: wow, just wow_

_ Joshie sent me the bootleg. I don't know what else to say._

_ Everyone got better. So much better. And y'all weren't no slouches to start with._

_ And when that mosh pit broke out in the middle of your set? Beanie I swear my cap tooth started smartin'...like a reminder. Ain't no better fun than LaLa...and I'm sure you got a million stories._

_ Can't wait to hear every single one._

_ Sorry I fell asleep on you the other night last weekend. I could hear Hic and Anna screaming in the back and I just knew y'all had just got off stage. It was two in the morning and just hearin' **that thing** in your voice...really made me wish I was there._

_ Watch out for potholes! :)_

_ Grammy's brain's been getting really fuzzy lately, so we moved her into this assisted living joint. They got special apartments for people with dementia...but she was still having a rough time with not knowing anyone and everything being new and strange. So I sort of moved in with her. The staff's cool, they brought in a new sofa with a pullout bed._

_ Mom's getting around pretty good on her own now. Not quite up to driving yet though, so I'm back and forth making grocery runs and shit for her._

_ Lost my phone today, too. Actually I think grammy snagged it and dumped it down the trash chute thinking it was junk. Sorry if I missed any messages. New phone's coming in a few days...but it's still gonna be a lame-old flip phone._

_ I'll hold off on getting a new one 'til I'm back home. Help me get a good one, yeah? Don't need none of those bird rage games on it._

_ It's like 3 AM and grammy just ringed me from the other room. I got pretty good at the whole shebang and we usually make it to the lavy...but not this time. Sometimes she cries about it, and sometimes she gets mad...but sometimes she just laughs._

_ She laughed this time. I laughed too. It helps, I guess._

_ Cleaned up, and like always, she asks me to jam a little 'til she falls asleep. Taylor Big Baby to the rescue._

_ I'm real tired, Beano...but I'm glad I get to do this._

_ Miss you a whole bunch. Dunno if I'll make it back to see you graduate...but maybe we could go away somewhere? Bring our buds? You can tell me which college you picked, and no matter where it is, we'll celebrate that shit._

_ Look at me, bein' all tired and clingy. That really ain't me._

_ But I guess it sort of is. _

_ Ok now I'm really rambling, oi._

_ Sun's up...and grammy is, too. Gonna get her some breakfast then try to catch 40 winks. Her old computer makes funky grindy sounds when I use it too long anyway._

_ Love you, Saf. Keep bein' absolutely awesome._

_ ~Meri_

_P.S. - ZZZzZzZZzzzZz_

* * *

"So do you just load Iago up with food before going away past a weekend, or…?" Trailing off with a questioning tone, Lynsey crouched down by the cage and waggled a finger between brass bars. Her smile grew as Iago smoothed out a few ruffled red and green feathers, hopped across several suspended bars, and nudged her finger insistently. She rolled up her San Francisco Giants jacket sleeve and just managed to slip her whole hand into the cage, eyes lighting up at the fluffy parrot's chirps. "You **are** a demandy little ditty-bopper, aren't you?"

Having just finished repacking for the third time, Mulan dragged her rolling suitcase out of her bedroom and set it next to her girlfriend's luggage by the kitchen table. "Any more than three days and I ask Melanie to check on him. He is like a one-bird suicide squad, flipping over his food dish and then getting angry at the world as he starves." Only when Mulan shuffled up behind Lynsey and rested her hands on the younger woman's shoulders, did she spy the oddly similar black and red plaid pajamas the other wore. Cheeks pink, Mulan chuckled self consciously. "I did not think you would take me up on **that**."

Lynsey clicked her tongue, slid her hands over top of Mulan's, and leaned backwards with a sly wink. "C'mon, you know I'm all about traveling in comfort." Shooting a quick glance over to their luggage, she licked her lips and glanced back up again. "You sure you don't want to give it a fourth try...**Doctor**?"

At that, Mulan blushed warmly and gave her girlfriend's freckled cheeks a good pinch. "Can you at least wait until Monday? Dissertations are not a guaranteed thing...and…" Mulan trailed off with a croaky stutter as Lynsey rose to her feet and smoothed out the maroon collars of both of their PJ tops.

A quiet kiss as lips curled upwards...and Lynsey quipped matter-of-factly. "Trust. It's a mortal lock."

Just then, Iago rapped the far side of his cage and piped up with a shrill croak. "Mortal lock! Doctor mortal lock!"

Slipping her hand into the cage one last time, Lynsey turned and offered a cheeky grin. "See? Trust."

A rosy blush stained Mulan's face, and she rapped a balled fist against her girlfriend's shoulder...twice. She mumbled raspily. "You are **so** getting buried in snow."

Even after pulling the front door shut, locking it, and lugging their suitcases halfway down the hall, Mulan and Lynsey could still make out Iago's insistent cries.

"Doctor mortal lock! Trust!"

* * *

_Date: May 18, 2017_

_To: NMBollocks92 _

_From: __WhoraleersRus _

_Subject: berkeley berkeley_

_ BERKELEY BERKELEY BERKELEY BERKELEY BERKELEY BERKELEY BERKELEY BERKELEY BERKELEY BERKELEY BERKELEY BERKELEY BERKELEY._

_ Sorry for shouting. Final decision is final. But you look like you need some more sleep...so come back and read this after you've slept more._

_ Sleep._

_ Sleep._

_ I wasn't even joking before. Getting you to sleep definitely makes my top five all-time hobbies._

_ Wow, yeah, I'm all rambly today. Not much sleep here lately, either. Me and my Whoraleers are getting ready to pull off a senior prank that's gonna make the one in Goofy Movie look like a rinky-dink two bit hackfest._

_ Everyone here's doing pretty good. Asami, that sweetie pie, she ordered **more** of our albums when she heard we were **finally** running low at the shop. Your mom asked me if she could buy some for family, and I totally refused to accept her money...but she used the **Mom-Guilt** on me and it worked. Expect that in the mail soonish._

_ Oh and hey, hot off the presses, Chelsea and Kuzco are a thing now! Which is funny, because for awhile I thought she was seeing that cop dude with the red scarf. Or maybe she's dating both of 'em. Why the heck not, if it works it works._

_ I'm glad your brothers are there to help you out, now. I know how wrapped up you can get in feeling responsible for your **whole family** when you're there...and it's good to remember you aren't alone. I don't think your grammy is hiding anything. I think she's just happy to have her family there with her._

_ When it's time, it's time. I've got my ringer on extra loud, so don't you even hesitate to call me. Day or night. I'm here._

_ Don't apologize for calling me less often. That's not even a thing you need to...please just relax. It's okay that we don't talk as much. Or that, you know, sometimes we just don't have much to talk about. Just sitting on the phone together is fine, too._

_ Even when we fart. Lol, sorry, had to say it._

_When I do see you again...I'm gonna treat you right. Whatever that means, I don't really know...but I guess I sort of do._

_ Sorry again. Sort of horny. Wow sorRY AGAIN. _

_ But really, maybe it's not such a bad idea if I start saying it now. I mean, you know...it's gonna be just as true today as it probably will be in 3 months._

_ I like what you said that other time...about getting away. Bring some friends. Like the cruise, but with double the people and triple the fun._

_ And alone time._

_ I miss you in all sorts of ways...and I hope that doesn't stress you. I hope that makes you feel...nice._

_ Like I want to be with you. 'Cause I really do._

_ Okay but now i'm gonna go eat pillow before...urgh you jUST make me ramble._

_ 3 your beanie_

_ ~Saf_

* * *

Finding themselves the first arrivals at the San Francisco International Airport, Asami wasn't taking any chances. She was well aware of Korra's abysmal flight-missing history.

_"I think I missed my first one at eleven. Some real Home Alone shit there, only I was already **in** the airport. Got separated from my parents. Didn't know how to read my ticket. Didn't trust asking a stranger because, well, you know...**strangers.** It only got worse after that…"_

For most flights to Canada, the airport's policy disallowed any check-ins three hours or longer before takeoff. Luckily for the couple, there was no line at the security station. Thusly, when the check-in agent chastised Asami about overly early check-ins being a high security risk, she regurgitated her girlfriend's entire, pitiful history with missing flights.

"Then when she was only **fourteen**, some prankster driving a motorized luggage cart snatched her backpack and drove all the way across the airport! While poor Korra was tracking down her absent bag, her field hockey teammates flew all the way to Maine for the national girls' field hockey semifinals."

"At seventeen, she missed out on a trip as a senior with her high school friends. She steps away from boarding to buy this poor, screaming kid a sprinkled waffle cone...and the kid **steals her wallet as thanks!**"

With each chapter of the tale, Asami pulled more and more desperate faces, waved her arms frantically, and gestured to Korra...who had inched over to a tall, potted fern. Doing her best to meld right in with it. Her orange track pants and blue turtleneck foiled **that** little plan.

Cheeks rosy, Korra sighed and hung her head as Asami finally began to wind the tale up.

_Maybe my luck really is changing. We **did** make the flight last year, the one for the cruise. There's really no need to bring up the…_

Eyes glassy, Asami gestured back to her girlfriend and sniffled over-dramatically. "I even got her **lucky earmuffs!** They keep her ears from, you know, turning blue and falling off...**and **the shaman guy I got them from **swore** they'd end her bad luck with flights!"

Korra didn't stand a chance, her will and bashfully defiant stare crumbling in seconds as she rummaged around in her black duffel bag and produced the new earmuffs. A truly gaudy affair, and the puffy orange fuzz around her ears tickled her cheeks and obscured nearly half of her face. Sewn into the white headband just above the orange fuzz was a pair of red-felt angel wings. They swooped neatly back over her dark brown locks of hair and clasped together at the base of her neck.

Gulping hotly, Korra shuffled back over to the security agent, head bowed and mouth quirked in a nervous half-smile. Swallowing the laughter bubbling up in her chest, Korra slapped on a meek pout and rested her cheek on Asami's left shoulder.

"Mister, I really need all the extra time I can get. Never know, some jerkface might come along and shove me into a trash can. **Then** I get taken out and thrown in a dumpster. I don't wanna miss any more flights, mister. Can you...**please**...help me change my luck?"

A minute later, the pair was traipsing down wing C, arm in arm and heads bowed together. Shoulders shaking as dizzying giggles slipped out.

"Way to ham it up, sweetie. I knew you could do it."

"**Ooh**, you're so bad. I think you got them for me just for **that show.**"

Chuckling affectionately, Asami rubbed her thumb against the fluffy, orange earmuffs hanging around Korra's neck. A warm, honest smile. "Well, they **are** kind of dorky. But I took a chance that it was the kind of dorky you'd appreciate?"

At that, Korra's cheeks lit up again, but she resisted the urge to hide behind her new earmuffs...and got a kiss on the cheek as a result. She bit down on her bottom lip and squeezed Asami's arm tighter. "Oh, how well you know me."

Seconds later, a seeing-eye-dog scampered through the security check-in station, bolted down wing C, and snatched Korra's duffel bag right out of her hand...before streaking down through the airport terminal.

Almost immediately, Korra's jaw went slack and she let out a defeated groan. "What. The. Hell. Even…" A moment later, she squeaked in surprise...and found herself running.

"**God damnit, Fido, get the hell back here!**" Snatching Korra by the hand, Asami took off through the terminal in chase.

Flipping on the earmuffs that she was now **determined** to use for good luck, Korra squeezed her girlfriend's hand tighter.

_Oh...how well you know me._

* * *

_Date: June 23, 2017_

_To: __WhoraleersRus _

_From: __NMBollocks92 _

_Subject: way up there_

_ My grammy's gone._

_ I miss home. I miss...everyone._

_ I miss our shop. I even miss our berserker Frampton trolls._

_ I miss you._

_ Ever been skiing before?_

_ 3_

_ ~Meri_

* * *

Pulling into the front parking lot at the Philadelphia International Airport in her faded maroon station wagon, Elinor couldn't stifle a grimace. Despite having rehabilitated for nearly three months after her knee surgery, the artificial joint in her left leg still twinged occasionally.

Doubly so after driving the forty minutes to the airport...with her daughter in the passenger seat.

_Maybe she didn't notice, maybe she didn't notice, play it cool play it cool like…_

Brow furrowed, Merida leveled a concerned glare. "**Mom.** You been all fidgety for a good twenty miles now. You ain't foolin' no one, 'specially not **me.**" One hand fiddled with the dark green backpack between her legs, while the other made a half-hearted attempt at smoothing out her jeans wrinkles. With that, Merida's throat clenched, and she stared down at her lap. "Ma. If you need me to stay longer…"

Elinor cracked a wry grin as she shut off the ignition. "You know, maybe you're right. We'll head back to the house right now and you can let your friends find out they've got nowhere to stay on their own." She chuckled affectionately at the sight of Merida grumping and blustering unintelligibly. "I'll call them up and be like, hey everyone, yeah so I know you were all expecting some quality time with my sparker of a daughter, but she decided she can't stand to see her old mom in pain. Maybe you all can dig out some igloos in the Vancouver Walmart parking lot." Flexing her left knee tentatively, Elinor gave it several light squeezes, while smirking playfully and rapping her chin with an index finger. "Wait, **is there** even a Walmart in Vancouver? Because if not, well I don't know where else they'd find extra snow to dig out…"

Finally, Merida huffed hotly and slapped both hands against her thighs. "**Ma**, you're being a real dobber about this." She grumbled again, sneakers pressing hard against the all-weather mat on the car floor. One hand raked through her now shoulder-length curls. A defeated sigh, and Merida hung her head as her voice lowered. "But when you...when you say it still hurts…" Green eyes flicked down as a warm hand slid over Merida's, and she pursed her lips together tightly.

Elinor smiled again, softer this time, and waited until she had Merida's attention again. "You're doing a whole lot better yourself, ain't you?"

A slow nod from Merida, who couldn't help but shimmy a bit lower in her seat, in the hopes that she could crawl right inside of her denim jacket.

Following up with a loud exhale, Elinor gently pinched the top of Merida's hand, before sliding it over and drumming fingers against her leg. "Still hurts though, sometimes...right?"

Sensing she was being cornered, Merida raised both eyebrows and gave a deep shrug. "Well, sure. Sometimes." One sneaker pressed over top of the other, and as though on cue, a faint yet nauseatingly familiar tingle crept from her heel, up her calf, and right up the backside of her right leg. Lips pursed, she muttered sheepishly. "Little bit. Always will. That's...normal."

"That's right...it's normal."

Ears reddening at both the placating tone her mother used, as well as the eyes still on her, Merida shuffled in her seat again. It took a monumental effort to turn her head. When she found her eyes locked on the station wagon's dashboard and unable to go any further, she gulped and turned her palm up in Elinor's hand. Lips parted, but no words came.

At that, Elinor shook her head lightly and squeezed Merida's hand. "She wants to see you. She doesn't even **try** to hide how she feels."

And just like that, Merida slouched low in her seat and groaned over-dramatically. One hand slapped against her forehead and slid right down over her rosy face. Still no words came, and she curled her toes in her sneakers. Both out of habit, and clinging to the hope that her mom would help her out just a bit more.

That, Elinor did, and with a knowing grin. "Merida, you **really** have to accept the fact that she is **now**, who she always **was.** Six months or a year doesn't change that...and you don't **have to** be in a hurry to change how you look at her."

"She'll **want** to help you. You'll do it **together.**"

Finally, Merida let out a raspy chuckle and shook her head. Scratched a crimson cheek. Locked eyes with her mom again...and furrowed her brow.

"Grammy woulda liked her...don't you think?"

Ruffling her daughter's hair, Elinor winked and flashed a toothy grin.

"I don't think. I know. Now get going on your vacation...and give your **girlfriend** a hug from me."

Wrapping her mom up in a firm embrace, Merida nodded vigorously and blinked warm tears down her cheeks. "You got it, ma." She pulled away, shook her head, and sniffled unabashedly before reaching for the door handle. Without so much as a wobble, Merida popped right out of the car and onto her feet, backpack in hand.

"Fly safe, Bellfower." Elinor's eyes flicked briefly to the black, wooden cane laying across the back seat...and back to her daughter.

Taking that moment to shift her weight from left foot to right foot and back again, Merida tucked her chin against her collar and shook her head. Rapped knuckles on the roof of the car. Drew a deep, ragged breath. "Drive safe, Ma." Instead of slamming the door, Merida gently eased it shut and pushed firmly. The warm, summer air of Philadelphia already had sweat prickling the back of her neck, but Merida knew she'd be in much colder air in short order.

One last wave as Elinor drove off.

_I'll be the first one to land. Then it's just playing the waiting game for everyone else to get there._

Heart thumping madly, Merida shouldered her backpack, but just as she turned to mosey towards the airport...her eyes shot wide open. Her stomach flip-flopped...and her knees wobbled.

Whirling back around, Merida shrieked hotly in the direction Elinor had driven off in. "**MA, MY OTHER BAG'S IN THE TRUNK!**"

_Like...everything was on pause._

Yanking out her flip-phone, Merida mumbled embarrassed curses under her breath and mashed numbers. Twitching fingers and low, shallow breaths.

_And now...unpause. All at once._

"Hey ma, your doaty daughter left her fuckin' bag in the trunk."

* * *

Two suitcases and a carry-on bag were checked, double-checked, and triple-checked. A back-up week-long medication tray stowed in Saffron's old high-school backpack in case either suitcase never arrived in Vancouver. Only after nearly half an hour of antsy safety lectures, general concern, and **more** worry, was she able to offer goodbye hugs and slip out the front door.

Quite certain she could handle whatever cold weather came her way, Saffron sat down on her front stoop with her luggage and wearing simple black, mesh shorts and her 2016 Choraleers State Champions t-shirt. Despite a San Francisco afternoon of eighty five degrees and high humidity, her arms and legs still tingled. Stomach did three and three quarters somersaults.

_Graduated high school. College in the fall._

Two blinks, another dizzying shiver, and she ran both hands through her purple-tinged, shoulder-length hair. Ruffled...and ruffled some more. A giddy giggle.

_Everything just happened. Everything, and now…_

Hands sliding down over her face. Lips pursed into a terse smile. Legs bouncing wildly.

Lips dry...and throat raspy. Saffron giggled again, and her stomach performed another nauseating flip.

_I just want to see her again. Be with her. She's been through so much and...we..._

A minute later, Saffron was joined on the front stoop by her parents and her little brother. She snuck in a sly eye-roll, but what she thought was a groan came out more like a sigh...of relief.

_Any second, Anna and them will zip around the corner. Any...any second..._

"I'm not kidding, Flower. You run perpendicular to the avalanche. Ski. Board. Sled. Roll if you have to."

_It's fine, dad...I'll just swim. Avalanches can't even handle my doggy paddle._

"When you get home, you can tell us what you decided on. Both of you. Then we can go furniture shopping."

_Thanks for the extra bundle of nerves, mom. I'll be lucky if I see Meri and I open my mouth and anything **but** airplane tray dinner comes flying out._

"Send a postcard! And maybe a moose? A baby moose, I mean...they're pretty small, right?"

_You got it, Kaz. And if not a moose, then a raccoon with a Bullwinkle mask._

In short order, Elsa's silver sedan crested the nearby hill and eased to a stop by the mailbox.

In the blink of an eye, Saffron had leapt right off of the stoop, suitcases slapping against the back of her legs.

_I gotta laugh! I gotta cry!_

Saffron's heart pounded out a deliriously joyful tempo as she yanked the door open, and was immediately welcomed by raucous cheers and shouts from Anna and Rapunzel. Words lodged in her throat, and she did her best to nod enthusiastically until she found her voice again.

_Right now...she's in the sky. Right now._

_ We're coming!_

_ I'm...coming._

* * *

Pausing by the front door of _Spirit Courier Delivery Service_, Bolin proudly ran a hand along the frame of _Monster_, the ancient yet indestructible mountain bike that groaned and clicked with each pedal rotation. On his back sat a double-strapped burlap sack loaded with parcels.

He kicked _Monster's_ tires. He took care to pump both brakes, as well as flip through each of the bike's eighteen gears. More alarming rattles.

Cackling fearlessly, Bolin reached back and easily found Pabu, mostly buried in the parcel sack and glancing around in confusion.

"Alright, buddy. This is what we train for. The A-team is enjoying some well-deserved vacay time. They're counting on team-B to keep this train a-rolling."

With another shout, Bolin hopped right on the old bike and coasted down the sidewalk...wobbling from the first pedal. Pabu dug down inside the burlap sack, yanked out a small helmet, and slapped it on his furry head.

_Dear Larry, don't forget me, I will return some day...though I may be in traction when I do!_

Not at all bothered by the wobbly ride, Bolin waved to pedestrians he passed and broke into his favorite travel song. "Hmm hmm haa...something something, on the open road!"

* * *

_Motoko Cat Rapunzel Feed FMW Clean litter FMW_

_Miles Davis Cat Rapunzel Feed FMW Clean litter FMW_

_Dipper Cat Rapunzel Feed FMW Clean litter FMW_

_Larry Sloth Anna Feed every day Cuddle every day_

_Iago Parrot Mulan Feed SuTu Sing to (?) every day_

_Pai Dog Asami Feed every day Walk 2x every day_

_Sho Dog Asami Feed every day Walk 2x every day_

Melanie fussed with her detailed posterboard until it was as centered above her bedroom desk as she could manage. Next to it sat four key-rings, a stack of pet store coupons, and a business card.

_'Ramona Geraldine Quimby: Veterinarian Extraordinaire. (415)-233-7921'_

With one final, pleased nod, Melanie clapped her hands together and then pumped her fists.

"I am Pet Sensei...and I make bank!"

* * *

_'This is your captain speaking. We just crossed into North Dakota, and got word there's a deadhead who missed their flight in Bismarck. We're going to touch down, pick them up, and make up the time no problem. Please move your tray tables to their full upright and locked position; we'll be descending shortly.'_

The captain's voice crackling over the loudspeaker wasn't enough to wake Merida up, but a jolt of turbulence immediately after did the job easily. Yelping hotly, she brushed her sweaty palms against her jeans and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

"Fuckin'...wot? Landing?"

An old man in a grey Armani suit was seated next to Merida, and he looked up from his crossword puzzle with an understanding smirk. Nudged her arm...and muttered softly. "Not really. That's usually code for _something fell off the plane and we're gonna land and check it out before more parts start flying off_. Deadheads **never** get picked up in the middle of the flight."

Mouth ajar for a few moments, Merida gulped and nodded.

_Fuck._

Fearing imminent instruction to put away phones, Merida yanked out her flip-phone...and promptly squawked as the plane hit a pocket of turbulence and dropped a hundred feet.

All around, passengers grumbled and moaned. The old man next to Merida chuckled, shook his head, and continued right on with his crossword puzzle.

"Choppy, choppy."

At that, Merida croaked out a sickly laugh and fumbled with her overhead air.

_Completely fuckin' soaked. Good thing I skipped lunch, holy hell._

Only then did she get a good look at her hand. Now missing one flip-phone. Grumbling tiredly, Merida flipped open her window and pressed her forehead against the cool plexiglass. She half-expected to spy her phone zipping through the clouds.

_What kind of eleventh-hour fuckery is this?_

* * *

With her sneakers propped up on her froggie-themed suitcase and her head resting against her backpack, Ariel didn't even look up from her notebook. "Your girlfriend started it."

Mere inches over, Kida sneered and flicked Ariel's shoulder. "Oh, come on. **Yours** is actively trying to take a nap. Or get clobbered by falling luggage." Her eyes flitted across the cutout ship schematics pasted into the notebook, and couldn't resist an intrigued whistle. "Looks like a co-opted Navy ship. That's what you'll be on?"

At that, Ariel nodded and brightened considerably. "Yeah. Sometimes they sell Scripps some of their old vessels. You've had the pleasure, I take it?"

Kida chuckled lowly, then compressed her hands together. "Like sardines. And when you double up, well...yo, Peg, you got incoming!"

"Call me that again." Curled up between both of her large, green and yellow U of O duffel bags, Meg barely had time to roll over and let out a sleepy grumble...before a tan, leather suitcase slid down the metal ramp and squashed her up against the side of the luggage carousel. "Ow. Fuck me. Okay, that's four for me and...**none** for you? Fuck off, universe."

Seated cross-legged a few feet away on the same carousel, Tiana cracked an eyelid and a grin. "It's okay, you can give up. Just admit I've got way better luck and give up. Tomorrow I'll whip up the tastiest consolation omelet you ever tasted."

Meg huffed obstinately, snuggled back against her duffel bags, and let the rumble of the moving carousel lull her back to sleep. "I don't...give up…"

Two more suitcases bombarded Meg on the very next go-around. Three laps later, six locked ski-boot containers followed. Kida snorted, clapped a hand against her mouth, and shook her head. "Funny idea of competition."

Ariel rolled her eyes and glanced up again. "You have **no** idea." Just then, her wristwatch beeped, and she leveled a perplexed scowl at it before showing it to Kida. "Alright, now **their** flight is late...and Merida's is **extra late.**"

Lips pursed, Kida shuffled a little lower and slipped off both sandals, before propping her feet up on Ariel's suitcase as well. "I **could** go check the flight board. Just...down the hall."

Another nod from Ariel, who yawned as her chin dipped against her collar. "That's pretty far. Their planes are probably...way up there right now."

Latching onto the idea, Kida bumped a foot against Ariel's sneaker and twirled a hand overhead in demonstration. "They be circlin'. Looking for just the right runways. Circlin'...circles…"

With that, Ariel's notebook slipped between her legs, and she let her hands fall to her lap. "Poor Saf...she'll just...parachute right down…"

* * *

_'This is your captain speaking. Apparently the cleanup crew spilled bleach all over the runway. We'll just be holding a few minutes longer. We kindly ask that you keep your cell phones off until we touch down. Thank you very much.'_

Having methodically removed everything from her backpack in search of her new anti-anxiety medication, only to realize too late that it was in a suitcase, Saffron let out a giggly whimper and upended the bag. Over her head it went. "Oh come **on.**"

Having run completely out of ways to calm her friend down three hundred miles earlier, Elsa reached into the back seat-pocket and pulled out Saffron's Samsung phone. Waggled it, smiled hopefully, and then hung her head when she realized Saffron couldn't see her. "I'm sure she got your messages. She knows...we'll be there soon."

Voice muffled by the backpack, Saffron turned back and pressed a hand against the front zippered pocket. "Adults don't freak out like this. They keep it together. I've got two days to magically learn how to do **that.**"

One row back, Lynsey snorted, and then blushed when Mulan shot her a knowing grin. "Excuse you." Propping her chin up over the back of Saffron's seat, Lynsey wiggled the top, looped strap...and cackled. "Adults fall apart all the time. Most every one you see is a total disaster...and just trying **really hard** to hide it."

One row ahead, Korra turned around in her seat and loped an arm over the headrest. "Besides, you know the waiting just makes it that much better. And we're right here waiting with you, so just…"

_'Please remain seated with your seatbelts securely fastened. We will be descending into Vancouver...um...soon.'_

Squeaking and blushing, Korra flopped back into her seat. Lynsey also slouched back, but couldn't help snarking challengingly. "Uh huh, heard that before."

Saffron's face was rosy and warm, but she wasn't quite ready to take off her backpack. A ragged exhale as she shook her head and rubbed her hands against the armrests. Trepidation-laced murmurs. "I've just never been...away...from somebody. This long. Somebody who makes me feel...so **much.**" She hopped when Elsa's cool hand slid over top of hers.

Eyes flicking left, right, and left again, Elsa leaned in close with a low whisper. "You worry she doesn't feel the same. That something...changed. And she's far too kind to you to ever let on...but it's all new." Gulping thickly, Elsa squeezed Saffron's hand, and winced as her own stomach did all kinds of flip-flops. "And then you get scared. Scared, like…"

Thick, fluffy clouds swept over the wings, trailing away in streaks of grey.

"...I knew just what I wanted to say...but now I don't. I just want to **know.**"

In the blink of an eye, the entire window lit up with Vancouver at twilight.

"You will. When you see her...you will. I know it."

Several turbulent bumps drew a loud snore from Rapunzel, who then rolled over in her seat and slid an arm around Elsa's waist. Elsa's cheeks lit up.

"How do **you** know?"

Finally, off came the backpack, and the first thing Saffron spied was the hand squeezing Elsa's hip. She would have blushed, but her whole face was red already.

"Because some of the best things...they don't always need words."

Rapunzel let loose with another wet snore. Elsa ducked her head and giggled softly.

Relaxing back in her seat, Saffron turned her hand palm-up and squeezed Elsa's hand.

_Then I just won't worry about words._

Just then, the plane leveled off. Stomach twisting, Saffron pursed her lips and muttered hotly.

"_Shit._"

_'From the flight deck, the bleach is all cleaned up, but now there's a moose...one lap around the city, ladies and gentlemen. We'll have you on the ground in no time.'_

"**Shit!**"

* * *

Down the concourse and out past the gate they went. Tromped. Shuffled. Still sleepy-eyed and fumbling with their carry-ons.

All except for Saffron, who hurdled two rows of bolted seats while trying to look in seventeen directions at once. "Where is...**where are**...other humans?!"

Anna chuckled and shook her head, one arm slung around Lynsey's shoulders and the other around Korra's. "Dude, we gotta pass through security again and head down to get our bags. That's where everyone else **should** be."

Shoulder to shoulder, as they were both glued to their phones, Elsa and Mulan spoke up at the same time. "Ariel and Meg are here." Shared grins. "Looks like." Tired giggles.

Asami and Rapunzel brought up the rear, the former nudging the latter along, as she was also attached to her phone. "The stroller squad is hot on our heels. Where do moms even **get** all that energy?"

Suddenly, Rapunzel pumped a fist and pranced right past everyone, her knee-length hair wrapped up in two buns. "Kida's here! **Oh**, and there's her...oh heck yeah, well done, Ki-bear."

Both Anna and Elsa hustled up to catch a peek, but Rapunzel grinned smugly and pocketed her phone.

"You can be surprised. Couple minutes...and less if we run."

Brow furrowed and cheeks puffed out, Saffron hustled up to the front of the group. "You can run in an airport? You won't get arrested?"

At that, Anna cackled and whirled around, one arm waving over her head. "C'mon, goonies. Let's **run!**"

Korra snatched Asami's hand and fired right back. "Work it, Monster!"

And with that, they were running.

Grumping playfully, Lynsey held tight to Mulan's hand and let herself be led down through the terminal.

"Why...are we running? We...still...have to...stop...**at**…"

One minute later, the pack of friends rounded the corner out of terminal C...and crashed right into the outgoing security checkpoint.

* * *

Not wanting to get yelled at for a third time about sitting **on** the carousel, Meg and Tiana had called a temporary truce. No sooner did they both hop down from the metal railing, then the entire baggage-claim area lit up with chatter.

Rapunzel and Saffron were the first to rush in, skidding across the vanilla-tiled floor after leaping, hand in hand, from the escalator. Anna and Elsa stumbled across the lobby seconds later, their backpack straps having hooked together during the mad dash.

"Left, Elsa, left!"

Elsa giggled sweetly, arms flailing as she shuffled backwards and flapped her arms errantly. "Too strong - **too strong!**"

Korra and Asami followed gamely, while Mulan and Lynsey brought up the rear, huffing and puffing.

Suddenly self-conscious, Tiana smoothed out her turtleneck and nudged a sneaker against her luggage. "**That's**...a literal mob."

Quite satisfied to stay back and let everyone else get mobbed, Meg patted Tiana on the back and grinned encouragingly. "They don't bite. But some of 'em **do** dig flying tackle hugs."

Proving the point, Rapunzel lobbed her backpack against the wall, before throwing **herself** at Kida with a bubbly shout. "**Ki-bear!**"

The sight of her girlfriend getting completely bowled over by a streaking mass of hair and limbs drew a breathy laugh from Tiana, who made her way over to the crowd...after a helpful little push from Meg.

Satisfied to plop right down on the ground and watch Ariel get swarmed next, Meg didn't even notice Saffron sidle up right next to her, until their arms touched.

"Hello to you too, short stuff."

A great, shoulder-drooping exhale from Saffron, who turned with an exhausted half-smile, and gulped. "Hi, Meggy. You look...good." With that, she looked back to the backpack on her lap and mashed her face against it. Muffled grumbles and more muffled grumbles.

Meg couldn't help but nod and smile sympathetically as she slid an arm around Saffron's shoulders and rocked from side to side.

"Flight delays are a real son of a bitch. Congrats on graduating, though."

Quieter grumbles, as well as nod from Saffron. Meg pressed on hopefully.

"Won't be long. Any minute now...there she'll be."

A long, consternated hum from Saffron, who flopped against her friend's side. Eyes twinkling, Meg drummed her fingers against Saffron's shoulder.

"And hey, the drinking age up here is eighteen. I'm not saying...just...so you know."

**That** drew Saffron's attention, and her face was rosy once again when she pulled it away from her backpack and propped her chin on Meg's shoulder. "Seriously?"

Meg cackled, and when she looked back up again, her face brightened even further as she found the mob of friends and acquaintances descending on her.

_Good lordy, we are gonna need a literal hotel to fit everybody._

* * *

_[Beanie] [7/6/17 - 3:16 PM] 'blasting off in a few mins'_

_[Beanie] [7/6/17 - 3:19 PM] 'there's a neat article on page 52 of sky magazine'_

_[Beanie] [7/6/17 - 3:21 PM] 'hey check out page 76, doesn't that look like the cake we made for your birthday in honolulu?'_

_[Beanie] [7/6/17 - 3:24 PM] 'well okay it was mostly Asami. but the icing hearts and little skulls were mine'_

_[Beanie] [7/6/17 - 3:29 PM] 'starting to think that a south california **winter coat** might not do the trick in vancouver'_

_[Chickie] [7/6/17 - 3:30 PM] 'does this toenail look weird to u? btw we're in the clouds now'_

_[Beanie] [7/6/17 - 3:30 PM] 'i'll just hide in your coat :^) tandem skis are a thing, right?'_

_[Beanie] [7/6/17 - 3:44 PM] 'aww'_

_[Beanie] [7/6/17 - 3:46 PM] 'this is so sweet'_

_[Beanie] [7/6/17 - 3:48 PM] 'everyone's taking turns, telling stories about how they first met you'_

_[Beanie] [7/6/17 - 3:51 PM] 'omfg, rapunzel told us about the dancing wombat costume'_

_[Beanie] [7/6/17 - 3:52 PM] 'hahahahaHAHAHAHA! thats pure gold, i can just picture you blindfolded and dancing and holding your floofy tail'_

_[Chickie] [7/6/17 - 3:55 PM] 'team effort to try to calm saf down up here'_

_[Chickie] [7/6/17 - 4:01 PM] 'ur so gonna get mobbed later lmao'_

_[Beanie] [7/6/17 - 4:09 PM] 'did you fall asleep meri?'_

_[Beanie] [7/6/17 - 4:11 PM] 'i hope so'_

_[Beanie] [7/6/17 - 4:18 PM] 'elsa keeps telling me she feels guilty that you wont let her help pay for all this'_

_[Elsa] [7/6/17 - 4:19 PM] 'Let me know if you want me to drive one of the rental vans. There's an age thing in Canada also, I think.'_

_[Beanie] [7/6/17 - 4:21 PM] 'i'm not gonna tell her about your grammy's time in the olympics. I'll leave that to you'_

_[Beanie] [7/6/17 - 4:24 PM] 'but i can't think of any better way to honor her memory. you're the absolute best granddaughter'_

_[Korra] [7/6/17 - 4:26 PM] 'I brought along a vibrating massage-thing if your legs act up this week'_

_[Beanie] [7/6/17 - 4:31 PM] 'urgh i'm so dang sweaty. gonna try to sleep. think you should be landing soon'_

_[Beanie] [7/6/17 - 4:33 PM] 'love you meri. charge your phone pls!'_

_[Korra] [7/6/17 - 4:37 PM] 'i know what it looks like but i SWEAR i only use it for legit trainer purposes, lmao'_

_[Chickie] [7/6/17 - 4:43 PM] 'TOP FIVE WAYS TO FALL DOWN A MOUNTAIN, READY GO'_

_[Beanie] [7/6/17 - 5:08 PM] 'wow that was 200% awkward'_

_[Ariel] [7/6/17 - 5:08 PM] 'where the hell are you? where the hell is everyone?! _

_[Beanie] [7/6/17 - 5:09 PM] 'i woke up and i was so sweaty i couldnt even feel it any more'_

_[Beanie] [7/6/17 - 5:11 PM] 'so i asked the flight attendant for one of those little warm towels. he looked at me like i was a roaming wildebeest of the swamps, and gave me three'_

_[Meg] [7/6/17 - 5:13 PM] 'think i could crawl up the luggage ramp and find valuable shit people have lost over the years?'_

_[Beanie] [7/6/17 - 5:14 PM] 'lmao i am so excited and nervous'_

_[Beanie] [7/6/17 - 5:15 PM] 'excivous'_

_[Meg] [7/6/17 - 5:21 PM] 'lmao ari spanked me :('_

_[Meg] [7/6/17 - 5:22 PM] 'i mean :D'_

_[Beanie] [7/6/17 - 5:26 PM] 'we're flying in circles now'_

_[Beanie] [7/6/17 - 5:29 PM] 'LITERALLY flying in circles. somebody spilled gas on the runway, then somebody spilled bleach on the runway...now they're saying MOOSES have invaded?!'_

_[Chickie] [7/6/17 - 5:30 PM] 'brought a high quality lalafest dvd and a shaky phone-cam of my second fight. so u get to see rock AND sock, lmao'_

_[Chickie] [7/6/17 - 5:31 PM] 'also got Saf's graduation ceremony recorded. plus i downloaded a super funny slap fight between damon albarn and liam gallagher. just for u'_

_[Beanie] [7/6/17 - 5:31 PM] 'vancouver's rave scene sounds hella weird'_

_[Beanie] [7/6/17 - 5:44 PM] 'your mom just told me you didnt bring your cane'_

_[Beanie] [7/6/17 - 5:47 PM] 'so if you need to, hang onto me instead'_

_[Beanie] [7/6/17 - 5:49 PM] 'or even if you just want to'_

_[Korra] [7/6/17 - 5:51 PM] 'she's looking for a parachute to get to you faster ;)'_

_[Beanie] [7/6/17 - 5:53 PM] 'yikes i need to take a pill and have a chill'_

_[Ariel] [7/6/17 - 5:55 PM] 'looks like your GFs plane is gonna beat you here. is your pilot wasted and just flying in circles?!_

_[Beanie] [7/6/17 - 5:57 PM] 'finally landing. sorry in advance for the absolute wreck im gonna be'_

After nearly two hours of delays, Merida's plane finally landed in Vancouver. There was a pronounced stagger in her steps as she hobbled down the aisle, her backpack bouncing off of seats left and right.

Faint sparks shot up and down her legs, but her thoughts were far too distracting to even register the discomfort.

_So close to everyone. So close, so close, and…_

"Excuse me, ma'am? Is this your phone?"

Jerking her head up with an awkward croak, Merida blushed and immediately nodded, before collecting her considerably more dented and scuffed flip-phone from a smiling flight attendant.

No sooner did Merida stumble into the concourse, then her phone lit up with flashes and buzzes and jingles and nearly leapt right out of her hands. She gulped, eyes downcast.

_A few messages, looks like._

**_*flip*_**

A nervous titter.

_More than a few_.

With head down and feet shuffling, it took Merida a full five minutes to navigate the length of the concourse...as well as so many collisions with the metal walls, that she lost count.

Sweaty hands closed and pocketed the phone. Glaring lights overhead by the gate. Squinting, lips parched, heart hammering. Merida walked on.

_Say it more._

Her throat clenched...and heat rushed to her face.

_And more**. And more.**_

* * *

_It's freezing outside. Wait, scratch that...it's **fucking freezing** outside. You'd think there'd be some kind of complimentary heating vents outside of the airport. Shit, I can't even feel my right hand any more._

_ Then again, I ain't really used to this cane, yet. Be easier just to stick with the walker. That worked fine on the boat…_

_ ...but I ain't gonna get any better unless I take chances._

_ At least the hood of chickie's ride is warm. Sturdy, too, for it to hold the three of us like this._

_ Half past two. We're all just sitting here...waiting._

_ Saf ain't said two words since I got in the car...or got out._

_ I don't know when I'll be back...and I don't know if I'll even make it home in time for Mom's surgery._

_ Anna's on my left shoulder. Saf's on my right. They've both got on plaid pajamas. Guess I didn't get the memo...then again, I never got to sleep._

"Mer. You listen up."

_Chickie's got this killer grip, now. When she squeezes...you **know it**. I turn to her...and the laughter just rolls right out. Low and raspy and croaky. Fucking dry-ass winter._

_ And she smiles. And even her bruises glow under the light._

"Uh huh. Drink all this sexy in now. When you come home. It'll be better."

_She hooks both hands around my neck. Warm, warm, warm breath. My head droops and I lean against her._

"We just keep getting better. It's what we do. You. Me. Your mom. Your girlfriend."

_I slug her on the shoulder, just for old time's sake._

"Don't forget to take care of yourself, okay. 'Cause you know...you know I'll beat wholesale ass if...if…"

_Then she's got me by one hand. Saffron by the other. Pulls us to our feet. So strong...and I'm not crying. I'm not._

"I'll wait out here. Take as much time as you need."

_I don't budge until I hear the car door shut behind me...and Saf sniffles. I look down._

_ Her cheeks are the reddest. Like tomatoes. I say some dumb shit about the weather, then drag her in through the auto-revolving glass doors._

_ It's a tight fit with the both of us in there. My face is mashed right up against the glass. She shuffles right up against my back...and now I feel the shaking. Especially in her hands...they're on my stomach again._

_ Exactly where they should be._

_ So we're stuck. We can't get out of the stupid revolving door. Just one more spin...we're warming up awfully quick. _

_ Across the lobby, some jerkass at USAir is laughing at my mashed-face. I try to flip them off._

_ As expected, we both fall out of the door and spill onto the airport floor. Her arms are still around me. She's crying. She's laughing._

"Eleven out of ten. They're all laughing 'cause they want to **be us.**"

_She helps me up; we've both gotten pretty good at the routine. At the check-in desk, she does all the talking. Cheeks probably still super-red, but that makes sense. I've got my face pressed against her hair and have no fucks available for anyone else here._

_ It's a long walk to the security station. I make it long. I draw it out...because Saf finally found her voice again. It's her talk-voice, and it's different than her sing-voice. They **both** do somethin' to me...but I already got a record of her singin'._

_ **This** is what I want to remember._

"So the joints are part high grade plastic and part cobalt-chromium and titanium. I mean, not that that's **at all** important for you to know but well wikipedia there you go. Three months recovery for basic function is totally normal. **Do not** try to be a heroine...let the doctor tell you what to do. Let **her** tell you how she wants you to help."

_Now she's got my free hand and...she's just stroking it. Petting it. She likes to do that. Even when I go to hold her hand, she usually just goes back to...futzing with it._

_ Walk slower. **Slower.**_

"Hic's coming back to the shop to help. And...you **know** I am. Keep your head where it needs to be. Everything here...will be...just fine."

_There's the first call for my flight. Only then do I look around. Damn. Already time, huh?_

_ Saf ain't cryin' no more. But I am. Words ain't comin' out. And she **knows** I'm tryin'._

_ Her hands on mine again._

"I love you. Come home when it's time."

_Now my ears are ringin'. Getting weird looks...from everyone. The janitor. The security officer with the beeping stick._

_ I chuck my cane through the metal detector, then hobble through after it._

_ On the other side, I turn around. Everything just started **hurting...**and only now do I got words to use._

"Love you...too."

_But Beanie ain't there now._

_Just say it more next time._

_More and more._

* * *

Arms folded and resting against the luggage carousel's railing, Meg squinted as a bulky, black suitcase slid down the ramp. A second one followed immediately after. "What the hell? A _Megadeath_ suitcase? **Two of them?**"

Yelping hotly, Saffron flailed around on the floor until she managed to grab the edge of the carousel and turn herself around. One hand smacked against each suitcase, and she sidestepped right along with the moving luggage. Hands roaming feverishly as she mumbled under her breath. "_Tags, tags, tags…_"

_She didn't take bags with her when she left! Are these new? Are they...**hers.**_

More baggage cascaded down the metal ramp with no break, and Saffron had edged halfway around the carousel along with the twin black bags. Until her fingers slid up inside the front pouch flap...and brushed against a slick surface. Grey masking tape. Red marker.

**_'nasty'_**

Heat rushed to Saffron's face, and she snatched both thick, leather suitcase handles even as frantic gibberish spilled from her mouth. "Oh! Ah! Amah gatta baggah! Buh...**baggah baggah!**" Several sharp tugs only just managed to slide each suitcase over the lip of the railing. Still moving...and slowly slipping back into place.

Meg had been shuffling along behind, arms out and hands open even as she did her best to stifle her laughter. "Saf, yo...if you want, I can…" Trailing off as all she got in response was a breathy squeak bookended by frustrated grumbles, Meg took a step back and glanced across the room. Her eyes went wide, and she reached out again, but just brushed a hand against Saffron's back this time. "So guess what…"

Dizzy with anticipation, Saffron planted a sneaker on the railing and squealed sharply. "**I got it!**" Another growl, another tug, another two inches of sliding...and one inch back. Snarling in defiance, Saffron hopped up on the railing and lunged backwards with all of her might.

**"GIMME GIMME!**"

Plastic straps grinded against metal railing as both suitcases shot through the air. Each smacked against the floor, rolled end over end once, and hit the tile with a sharp **smack.** Saffron flopped back onto the floor, limbs sprawled out and sucking wind.

Eyes unfocused and staring into the overhead ceiling lights.

_Oops. Got excited again. Carried away...again._

Pulse roaring in her ears. Warm all over.

_What was it? What was...who?_

Warm cheeks, warm shoulders. Warm hands. Wild curls in silhouette.

_You. You. You. **You.**_

A rich, throaty whisper tickling Saffron's left ear...and hands hooking underneath her armpits. A knee-wobbling chuckle.

"Eleven out of ten. Beanie. Hold on...hold on to me?"

Throat stripped of words, Saffron slung both arms around Merida's broad back. Held tight. Buried her face in familiar curls. Went completely limp.

Throat-clenching sobs poured out as Saffron felt her body rising. One hand buried in her hair.

"Missed you."

Saffron bawled. Only when her fingertips skittered over warm skin and a familiar scar, did she realize Merida had guided her hand there.

"Love you."

Struck dizzy by the hand stroking her stomach, Merida whimpered wetly and slammed her eyes shut. She sank down onto her back, and Saffron followed without hesitation.

In moments, tears gave way to laughs. Hands stroked cheeks, probing wet spots and swiping gently. Lips found lips, and when Saffron trembled on the edge, Merida pulled her closer and breathed her right in.

And kissed back.

Seconds later, airport security stepped out of the far office and gestured towards luggage carousel number four.

"**This** is why we don't allow horseplay on the carousels! Which one of you is going to pay for that busted railing?"

Face flushed and breathless, Saffron pulled away and raised her head. Her heart pounded madly and anything past five feet was an absolute dizzying blur...but her guilty murmur gave her away.

"Crapbaskets."

* * *

Elsa took full advantage of the fact that Merida was **still** trying to collect her bearings. She hustled into the security side-room with the officer, scribbled out a check for the requested three hundred dollars, and left just as fast...only to bump into Saffron right outside.

Face still crimson and with head bowed, Saffron held out an orange debit card and stammered insistently. "I-I-**I** wasn't thinking. You can let me...you **should** let me…"

A gentle brush of hand-to-shoulder was all it took from Elsa to turn Saffron right back around. A warm whisper followed. "Buy your girlfriend something nice."

That drew a goofy smile from Saffron, who nodded dumbly and led the way back to their friends.

Their friends, who were still staring in both curiosity and mild concern. Merida, however, had her brow furrowed and dragged her hand through messy hair. "**Elsa.**"

Cheeks brightening, Elsa stopped right in front of Merida, hands on hips and one eyebrow inclined. "Hmm?"

With that, Merida's stare fell away. Eyes askance and voice sheepish as she scratched the back of her head and shrugged. "Elsa…"

Not waiting, Elsa closed the distance with a firm hug. "We all missed you."

And just like that, everyone else swarmed Merida, their well-wishes and warm touches a deluge as her cheeks grew redder and redder.

* * *

With luggage piled high on three gleaming, brass carts, Korra, Kida, and Anna brought up the rear as the pack of friends made their way down through the terminal. Stomachs growling as they hunted for any restaurants open past eight o'clock.

Kida locked eyes with Anna, face lighting up as awe seeped into her voice. "You gave better than you got, I take it?"

Anna promptly blushed, shrugged, and stared at the ground. Korra had no qualms about speaking right up, though. "We brought the video. We'll have a big group showing for those who missed the actual fight."

Kida whistled in response. "So cool."

As luck had it, only one restaurant was still open. Rapunzel clapped her hands and crowed in delight. "_The Flying Beaver Pizza_. It's a sign, a **glorious** sign."

One by one, the friends withdrew red trays, sidestepped along the display case, placed their orders, and collected their pizza slices. Merida brought up the rear, quickly getting used to doing everything with one hand. She fumbled her debit card while grasping her plate of pizza and fumbled it again when collecting her tray.

Merida's left hand was warm and damp...and it took her a few moments after paying to realize that flipping her card onto her tray, before she picked up her tray, was the best option. Saffron's low giggle and gentle squeeze sent a tremor through her knees.

"You can let go if you need to. I was a grody sweatbomb for the whole flight."

Merida nearly swallowed her tongue. "I like it. I mean it's **warm**. I mean...it's **all** good." For what felt like the millionth time that night, she licked her lips.

_Bubblegum. Bubblegum. **Help.**_

Quickly locating their friends sprawled out on both the floor and a nearby row of chairs in the lobby across from the restaurant, Merida flopped down underneath a row of windows that reached up to the ceiling. All around were smiles, smile from friends meant just for her.

_I **did** miss everyone. So much._

Loud chews and softly whispered words lit up the air. Outside, a cold rain fell. Lights from passing cars glared in the raindrop-streaked windows.

Every so often, the automatic doors to the right of the lobby slid open. In rushed just a taste of brisk, Canadian air. The slight chill drew the little hairs on Merida's arms up on end...until she realized they had been that way for awhile now.

Green eyes lowered.

_But I really had no idea._

Messy, purple and black hair splayed out over jeans. Bright eyes peeking through. Watching.

_ No clue._

A warm, breathy chuckle from Merida. "You're gearing up for another eating contest, looks like."

Cheeks rosy, Saffron drew their clasped hands to her collar. Eyes lit up as fingertips brushed and prodded.

"I **really** missed these hands."

_ Just how much I'd want to be alone…_

Moments later, Merida inhaled a full bite of pizza, then spent then next half-minute hacking up a lung. Yelping frantically, Saffron rolled right off and slapped her back with vigor. When she finally expelled the wad of food, it sailed across the lobby and plopped right on Lynsey's half-eaten slice of broccoli-bacon pizza.

A nonplussed smirk. "Fuckin' delicious."

Everyone burst out laughing.

Including Merida. Who was now much more careful about chewing and swallowing...and **not** swallowing her tongue. Especially now that Saffron was quite content sitting on the windowsill above her. Hands in hair and knees gently squeezing shoulders.

_ ...with you._

Finally tossing away her plate along with uneaten crusts, Merida slapped her thighs, raised her water bottle, and bellowed insistently.

"My grammy competed in the 1960 Winter Olympics. She was a fuckin' legend and I'm here to honor her memory. And to fuck around with my friends." She coughed, scratched a cheek, then leaned back and looked up into familiar eyes. Voice lowered and smile lopsided.

"And...to celebrate."

* * *

It was half past eight by the time everyone finished their pizza dinners. Flooded with an odd sense of responsibility for everyone on the trip, Merida shuffled through her backpack as she spoke up. "Alright, I'm lookin' for two drivers. You gotta be over twenty five and…"

"**Oh!**" Squealing abruptly, Elsa shot her hand up so quickly that she toppled right over. She managed a bashful nod as Merida grinned knowingly. A folded paper form sailed across the circle of friends, as well as a black pen.

At that, Rapunzel snorted mirthfully and clapped a hand over her mouth.

Elsa blustered and stuck her tongue out. "That's two more credit score points for **me.** Eat my shorts, mouse."

"Anyone else?" Merida eyed her friends, then glanced down at the second form as her eyes lit up again. "Says here we get a five buck per day discount if one of our drivers is thirty or older. I'm just sayin'..." A sly grin as she glanced around the circle again.

Kida wrapped her arms around her knees and rocked against Tiana, smirking self consciously. "_Just barely safe._"

A few moments later, Asami slowly put her hand up, and Merida bragged about getting the two most responsible drivers of the whole group right off the bat. Next, she shuffled through her papers and produced a thick, black notebook. "Alright, just a sec. I didn't wanna fuck any of this up...so…"

With chin resting on Merida's shoulder, Saffron peeked at the pages of messily-scrawled notes. She couldn't help but hum brightly and squeeze Merida's shoulders. A thoughtful whisper. "Wow, you really put a lot of thought into planning this, huh?"

A light shrug from Merida, whose cheeks darkened at the warm words against her ear. "Had a lot of time to get it all right. Low stress for everyone."

Saffron nodded along, then pressed a kiss to Merida's cheek. "You're so thoughtful."

Clearing her throat, and doing her best to ignore the croaky squawk that first came out, Merida read off more instructions from her notebook. "Alright party people, here's the deal. One van's gonna stop at a grocery store and stock up on everything we need for the week, first. Whatever the Canadian version of Walmart is, I dunno."

Having borrowed Elsa's pen after the form was completed, Lynsey looked up from doodling on Mulan's left wrist. She grinned and arched an eyebrow. "They've **got** Walmarts here, I'm pretty sure."

Merida grinned broadly and stuck up a middle finger. "Cool, now you owe me **two drinks** for that sass."

Lynsey shook her head and chuckled, not missing a beat. "At this point with interest, more like **five.**"

At that, Merida flapped her hand dismissively, before gesturing to Tiana. "You, uh…" A quick glance down at her notebook, after which Merida smirked sheepishly and offered a thumbs up. "Tiana. Kida tells me you're a total badass in the kitchen, and have volunteered to do the lion's share of the cooking?"

Glowing under the attention, Tiana wiggled linked arms with Kida and nodded enthusiastically. "I'll do my best to impress." In the blink of an eye, a black and red debit card whizzed across the circle and slapped against her stomach.

"Put it all on the card. Go nuts. Fuckin' vacation, and you're saving us all from a horrible death."

Sprawled out on the floor on her stomach, Korra reached out and rapped one of Merida's sneakers. "Couldn't have been **that** bad."

Merida chuckled, then stage whispered behind a hand over to Korra...but made sure everyone could still hear. "Dude, my cooking chart had Chickie on breakfast four days in a row. Double death."

Huffing and folding her arms, Anna glared challengingly. "Get ready, Nasty. I'ma roll your ass right down the mountain."

Mouth hanging open a few moments, Merida jabbed a finger in Anna's direction, but had to consult her notebook again. When she looked up again, her hand dropped down to her lap, and she swallowed thickly. "Um, so...right. Next." Eyes askance.

Saffron scanned the bottom of the page in a few seconds, and her smile grew small and thoughtful. Hands rubbing up and down along Merida's arms. "It's okay. No stress. It's...good."

Anna knew Merida well enough to spy the unease in her countenance, and dropped her hands onto her lap, where they clasped together. Another reassuring smile. "Spit it out, Mer."

Lips pursed, Merida forced a half-grimace as she looked back up. "Should we talk about if we're, um...getting any booze for the cabin? I mean...well…"

All the breath rushed out of Anna's lungs in one noisy exhale. She slapped a palm against her forehead and barked out a throaty laugh. The corners of her eyes crinkled, and warmth bubbled up in her chest as she felt Elsa's and Rapunzel's hands on her back.

"Yeah. Oh...yeah. Of course you can. I don't...you're talking about…"

Ducking her head, Merida nodded sheepishly. "Just, y'know...makin' sure."

Anna's smile only grew, and she waggled a finger in Saffron's direction. "Do me a solid and hug that loser, would you?"

Chirping brightly, Saffron did just that. Merida managed a halfway coherent babble, before insisting she move on in an overly gruff voice.

"Don't nobody wanna be nutsin' around on the highway after midnight. Van two will take all the bags and shit up to the cabin ahead and dump them in rooms. Only got five bedrooms though, so somebody's gonna have to take the extra big sofa bed in the downstairs living room. I was kinda thinkin'..."

Snatching both Elsa's and Anna's hands, Rapunzel threw them both into the air and shrieked. "**We'll take it!**"

Anna hung her head, chuckled weakly, and managed a feeble nod. Elsa curled her toes in her sneakers and did her best not to hyperventilate.

Merida's eyebrows shot right up to her hairline. "Yeah...uh, thanks. S'what I was gonna suggest anyway."

Meanwhile, Saffron ducked behind Merida and stifled her own laughter by shoving her fist into her mouth.

Kida bit down on her index finger and shook her head.

* * *

Stepping back from van number two, artfully dubbed _the luggage van_, Merida slipped a hand underneath each bungee cord and gave a firm tug. The largest of the suitcases, stacked on the roof in three piles of three, didn't even budge. She shot Kida an uneasy stare. "You really think that'll hold?"

Kida nodded, affixing two final hooks on the very front bungee cords. "Long as you don't try to set any records, should be fine." She circled around to the other side of the van, pulled a silly face at Saffron through the back window in passing, and rapped on the driver's side window. "You got enough for rear-view back there?"

Elsa nodded and gave a thumbs up. "Good thing Saffron's short there in the back seat."

Peeking in through the window briefly, Kida arched an eyebrow. "Merida's definitely **not** short." A wry grin. "Just ask her to lay on the floor."

Elsa barked out a weak laugh. "There's always some solution." Cheeks pinking in the brisk air, she stared down at the parking lot and bit down on her tongue for a moment. "Tiana seems...very nice. You look...happy?"

Kida's eyes crinkled, and she folded her arms against the window frame with a lopsided smile. Leaned in...and winked. "I **feel** happy. And **you**. Look. Ecstatic."

Struck speechless, Elsa wriggled in her seat and bit down on her bottom lip to keep her smile in check.

Two parking spaces down, Merida was giving Korra the third degree...and shoving pieces upon pieces of notebook paper in through the passenger-side window. The _grocery van_ was ready to roll.

"Here's your map."

Flapping the piece of paper, Korra grinned appreciatively. "Nice drawing."

Merida huffed good-naturedly and rapped knuckles against the door. "Grammy didn't have a printer. Awright, here's emergency numbers. Tow truck. Fire and rescue. Rental insurance. Written directions. A list of stores from here to Whistler." She paused, breaths coming out in white puffs, and jerked a thumb towards the back of the van. "Probably pass that to T. Tiana." Brow furrowing and lips pursed, Merida loped an arm inside the window and leaned right in. "Yo Tiana, can I call you T?"

Back in the luggage van, Anna and Lynsey occupied the two middle seats, and each bore two duffel bags on their laps and another by their feet. Wedged between them was another pair of suitcases.

Struggling to lean over the suitcases, Lynsey reached out and tugged on Anna's sweatshirt sleeve. "Yo, slugger. Let me have a look at that job."

Anna grinned and scoffed knowingly. "Yes, **mom.**"

Moments later, Lynsey bellowed as loud as she could. "**Korra, tell your little Monster she needs to work on her defense!**"

Korra slapped the side of her door and hollered back. "Is that you, **Elsa?** Tell **Elsa **we're working on it!"

At that, Lynsey snorted mirthfully, then blinked twice and did a double take. "Um...what?" She shot a quizzical glance…

...which Elsa spied from the front seat. Her cheeks warmed and she fiddled with the bottom of the seat belt. "She hears that from me. A lot, I guess."

"Put 'em up." Turning around in her seat, Mulan leaned far over the headrest and knocked her fist against Anna's open hands several times. "Practice, practice!"

Everybody broke out laughing, and Elsa let out an audible sigh. When she caught Anna's eyes in the rear view mirror, she reveled in the blush that quickly spread across freckled and bruised cheeks.

Just then, Merida lumbered in through the rear side door. Her grin was dazzling, and she blushed as everybody requested high-fives. "Hell yeah, ladies. We ready to roll." It took a bit of a balancing act for her to clamber over the suitcases stacked in the middle of the van...at least until a hand extended from the back seat.

Having just woken up from a ten minute snooze, Saffron batted her tired eyes and shook her disheveled hair. "Get over here and let me see that…"

With a playful shout, Elsa slapped the van's horn several times, and stepped on the gas. The van jerked forwards, and she immediately backed off. Cheeks blazed as she let out a nervous chuckle. "Gas is...sensitive. Hah. Noted."

Merida yelped and toppled into the back seat. Seconds later, warmth lit her up from head to toes.

_My Beanie's got the all-time best laugh._

Mulan made a show of scribbling down said note, then flipped over to the crudely drawn map Merida had given her. "All systems green. Go, flight."

Anna and Lynsey shot each other knowing glances, then shouted in unison. "**Radio!**"

In short order, luggage van was hot on the trail of grocery van.

* * *

The generically-named _Your Independent Grocer_ was the only market open past ten o'clock, and within twenty miles of Whistler Village. From the moment that the residents of _grocery van_ stepped inside the brightly lit yet no-warmer-than-the-outside market, it was clear that Tiana had a plan.

After half a minute of hunting through the aisles, Ariel spotted Tiana and Kida strolling through aisle five. It took two hands to carry her loaded basket, and she hustled right up to the pair and rattled off each item she found as they went into the cart. "Green peppers, whole peppercorn, okra, onions, white vinegar, garlic, and...ginger." Two more items followed, one in each hand as Ariel waggled both and cringed unsurely. "This says milky-fish, but I don't know if that's the same as **milkfish.** I know I know, the marine biologist police are going to come and revoke my diploma**.** But **this one**...all they had was regular eggplants. No idea if they were actually from China."

Batting a hand, Tiana smirked nonchalantly and handed Ariel another short list. "No big, we'll make it work."

Kida brightened up, taking care to move the delicately wrapped fish package up to the top cart drawer. She then brushed a hand along the cart handle, fingers skittering over the back of Tiana's hand, and smiled dopily. "Hot damn, milkfish? Last time you made that, I fucked it **right **up."

Preening proudly, Tiana bumped hips with her girlfriend. "Damn right you did."

The pair trekked halfway through aisle seven before being found again; this time, by Meg. Her arms hung down and her basket hung lower, slapping her shins with each step. Grunts and groans followed as she lugged the basket right up to the cart, let it drop to the floor, and bemoaned her situation for a moment. "After this I'm swearing off butter for a hundred lifetimes. Butter. Butter. Butter. A bigass box of butter. Margarine, because they ran out of butter. And oranges. Best ones I could find. They're the ones you bounce off of your boobs and they go flying, right? Or maybe that's just mine." Meg took a few moments doubled over, with hands on knees and sucking wind...and slapped on a faux-joyful grin when Tiana presented her with another list. "My cup runneth the hell over."

Grinning encouragingly, Tiana clasped Meg's shoulders and helped her stand upright. "My consolation omelet's gonna make you lay down and cry, honey."

Three aisles later, Rapunzel showed up, prancing down past shampoos and conditioners. Her energy levels clearly remained high, and she didn't break eye contact with Kida and Tiana the whole time. "Corn, noodles, ground beef, ground turkey, veggie oil, snap peas, and...eight dozen eggs." Setting down the crate of large, brown eggs with care, Rapunzel whirled back around, slid her red basket all the way to the end of the aisle, and hopped up onto the front end of the shopping cart.

"Now tell me the story!"

Kida chuckled weakly and slid a hand over her eyes. Tiana, however, puffed out her chest and jerked a thumb in her girlfriend's direction.

"Desperate for food doesn't even **begin** to cover it. Last November, I was just finishing up an internship at a cat cafe in Germany..."

* * *

The sun was setting in Cochem, Germany, by the time Kida finished nailing in twenty stacks of weathered hardwood board. The old, oak doors had no windows, but she didn't need to peek outside in order to confirm it was still raining just as hard now as it had been when she'd arrived eight hours earlier.

A grumpy pout as Kida slapped dust-caked hands against her dark coveralls.

_I'm the only one who wasn't scared of the rain and bothered to show up today! No lunch?! And…_

She trotted to the thick, double doors, dropped her hammer into her red, metal toolbox, and hauled the left door open by its thick, black-iron ring.

Pouring rain, as expected. The entire street was empty, save for a lone VW Bug two blocks down.

Kida pouted harder, then rubbed her grumbling tummy. **Then**, checked her wristwatch.

_No lunch truck, no **dinner truck**, and no ride back to the hotel?_

One hand slid out under fat raindrops, followed by the other, and Kida chuckled hoarsely as she slapped wet hands against her face.

_I'm starting to see why other Habitat volunteers said not to do favors for complete strangers. Urgh...the hunger is so real._

She slapped both back pockets of her coveralls, then groaned again and slumped against the doorway.

_Because today's a great day to forget my wallet!_

Through the rain, several blocks down, a green poncho hustled out of a brick building. Arms loaded with paper bags, which they unceremoniously dumped into one of several grey trash cans along the building's edge.

Back up the steps and inside. Right back out, arms full again.

Draped against the old church doorway, Kida began to salivate. Drops of water splashed up against her boots and under her coveralls.

_Some of those bags are closed._

Eyes flicked here and there.

_A sign! It's...oh come on Goddess, basic German is...Midday Cat Cafe?_

The very next time Kida spied the stranger, she gulped...and they whirled around. Locked the front door. Tucked under one arm was a black pot covered by aluminum foil.

A trickle of steam snaked out of it. Without thinking, Kida had edged out of the church and nudged the door shut. Falling rain soaked the very tips of her boots and brushed against her face...but her stomach's anger was far more immediate.

_Trash can...yes. Yes! Great, now get in your car. Just get in and…_

A puff of smoke, a squeal of tires, and the little, yellow VW Bug shot down the road. Water splashing everywhere.

Likewise, Kida let out a giddy shout as she pushed off of the church door and went tromping across the street. Down the sidewalk. Water splashing everywhere.

_It's totally sanitary. Totally public domain._

_ Totally...potato soup!_

_ Totally...burned._

_ And I **totally** don't give a shit!_

Seated cross-legged against the front side of Midday Cat Cafe, Kida greedily slurped down the discarded and burned potato soup. She forgot all about being soaked to the bone, even as the rain continued to fall all around her.

In that moment, nothing else mattered...until an amused voice drew her attention.

"Um...I burned that, you know?"

Still as stone, Kida dared not budge. With the black pot halfway-upended, she could see little else but inky blackness and off-white soup with dark flecks floating in it.

As well as hints of a green poncho around the rim of the pot.

The amused voice, clearly feminine, took on an exasperated tone.

"I ain't a dinosaur, honey." A warm, rich chuckle. "I'm just sayin'...you're probably gonna get sick."

That simply would not do. With one last slurp, Kida set the pot to one side and wiped the back of a hand over her mouth. Soaked bangs were plastered to her face...and she summoned the only response she could. An honest one.

"Still better than any field rations I had in the military."

Burp.

"I'm...I'm, uh…"

Belch.

"Oh...shit…"

Barf.

* * *

By the end of Tiana's story, Kida had feigned disinterest completely. Pretending to be immersed in the market's impressive selection of deodorant worked for a few minutes...but eventually, she felt eyes burning a hole in the back of her head. Lips pursed and arms folded, Kida looked back over one shoulder and jutted out her chin. "I stand by my claim. Even burned, that was some legendary damn soup."

Rapunzel had worked her way around the shopping cart. One hand on Tiana's shoulder and the other on Kida's, as she looked left and right and left again. Fully intrigued. "Then you got her number and proved you're more than just a dumpster-diving soup stealer?"

"**Then**...well, no, **then** she cleaned me up and got me a taxi." A guilty sigh from Kida, who facepalmed and leaned back against the shopping cart. "A week later, I came back. Guilty as shit."

Cupping her hand next to her mouth, Tiana nudged Rapunzel and waggled her eyebrows. "Offered to fix the cafe roof. And some other stuff." An affectionate grin, shared. "She did such a great job that I asked her to do the roof at my dorm, too."

With that, Rapunzel cooed and plucked an ear of corn from the cart. Right hand over left, she held it overhead and mimed a paddling motion. "And **then** you shared a dreamy gondola ride and…"

Kida chuckled, snagged another ear of corn, and brushed it against Rapunzel's nose. "Gondolas are an Italy thing, Corona."

Snatching another ear of corn for herself, Tiana flipped it and watched as it twirled in the air. Caught it and threw it up again. "**Finally,** seven of my classmates basically threw themselves at Kiki...so I figured I'd better jump on that while I could."

Rapunzel sported an earsplitting grin, and clapped her hands to her cheeks as she tilted her head to one side. "Hah. Haa. Jump on that."

"I like your sass."

"You've got a nice sass, yourself."

Beset by Tiana on one side and Rapunzel on the other, Kida groaned and shoved her head down into the paper bag loaded with ears of corn. Mumbling defeatedly. "Soup karma, still biting me in the...sass."

* * *

_So warm. Warm and soft._

_ Warm and soft and it's...it's all okay._

Hushed muttering off in the distance.

_Right?_

Without any warning, blaring police sirens tore Merida from a sound sleep. Screeching hotly, she jerked awake and blindly threw a punch in the direction of the **ceaseless noise.**

Anna shrieked and threw both arms over her bruised face out of sheer reflex.

Squawking miserably, Lynsey ducked behind her car seat, narrowly avoiding Merida's fist. "Shit!"

Instead, Merida smacked Lynsey's cellphone off of the headrest and clear across the van, where it bounced off of the front windshield and skittered under Mulan's seat.

Mulan shrieked...and handwritten notebook pages flew everywhere.

Elsa shrieked. The whole van lurched left, right, and left again. Teetering precariously as three hundred pounds of roof-strapped luggage swayed and swayed again. Squealing tires.

Deadly silent...for three whole seconds. Gasping breaths from everybody...and snores from Saffron.

Raking both hands through her wild hair, Merida gritted her teeth and snarled hotly. "**Who the fuck I swear to God I'll fuckstart ye with a busted Baby Taylor just try me!**"

Face crimson, Anna flicked both wrists and pointed across the van. "Lynsey did it!"

Face ashen, Lynsey's mouth flapped wildly as she threw up both hands, palms out. "**Meg** told me to do it!" Youtube police sirens and wild laughter still rang in her ears, and she clutched at her chest just to ensure her heart hadn't taken a vacation. "I thought it was just...you know…"

A blaring horn. More screaming. Elsa's shrill yelp rose above them all. "**I will pull this godforsaken van over and confiscate every single phone!**"

Just then, Anna's phone rang. She swallowed thickly, not quite sure if she wanted to look away from Merida...but **quite sure** she wasn't ready to look Elsa in the eye yet. She mashed her phone to her ear and ducked as low in her seat as she could. A tremulous whisper, somewhere between riotous laughter and nervous incredulity.

"Meg?"

"Uh...yeah."

"She fuckin' flipped."

"Which is why I didn't want to do it. You geek."

"Hah. Yeah. You got it."

Teal eyes met green eyes. Arms folded over top of Lynsey's headrest, Merida draped herself...and grinned at Anna.

Swallowing thickly, Anna bailed out of her phone call.

"Right. A Joke."

"Y-yeah. I'll...tell her that."

"Buh...bye-bye."

Mustering a nervous half-smile, Lynsey slouched a bit lower and chanced an apologetic glance up. "Uh...sorry, Mer. I get it...now. Uh...nice fangs." She let out a breathy titter when Merida merely patted her on the head.

"Meg wants a prank war?"

Anna barked out one last, uneasy laugh. "Um. Well. She didn't...explicitly...ask for one?"

Merida's grin only grew. Her brow furrowed deeper. Another challenging snarl.

"Meg wants a prank war. Homegirl gonna get one. It's on like fuckin' Donkey Kong and it don't end 'til...**aah!**"

Up slid Saffron's hand, mid-snore, where it hooked on the collar of Merida's _Slayer_ t-shirt. Pulled her right back down into warm snores and a firm embrace. Saffron nuzzled into the ginger curls that had been missing, and muttered softly.

"Mmm...back to sleep, Meri…"

And just like that, every bit of tension fled from Merida's limbs. Her hands found Saffron's, which had found her stomach yet again.

_Ain't no cops gonna bust me for a thirty hour head-start. It's all good._

A minute later, wet snores peppered the back of Merida's neck.

_Even so...game on, Meg._

* * *

Suddenly, the cell phone in her friend's hand was the most interesting thing in the world. Rapunzel could barely contain her laughter. "Nice knowing you, Meg."

Ariel cupped her girlfriend's right hand outside of the market and pressed a kiss to the back of it. Her smirk never left. "Yeah, nice knowing you, honey."

Throwing up both hands, Meg blustered indignantly.

"Oh my **god** it was just a joke!"

* * *

A generous layer of rock salt crunched under each tire as the luggage van crawled up Whisper Lane, a back road that snaked through dense forest as it wound higher and higher through the mountains. Moonlight peeked through overhead clouds, and though light snowflakes melted within seconds of hitting the road, the plowed snow banks on either side reached up to the van's door handles.

Elsa gulped, hunched over the steering wheel further, and slowed a bit more. "Melora bless this outstanding four-wheel drive."

Leaning over against the dashboard, Mulan peered down the road. "Fharlanghn, too. Unbelievable." Every curve in the road appeared, at first glance, to end in a twinkling wall of snow. One final glance at the hand-drawn map. "Should be at the end of this road. Less than a mile."

Blue eyes flicked up to the rear view mirror. Elsa smiled faintly. "Looks like everyone's finally asleep."

Anna lay hunched over a green duffel bag on her lap, arms dangling and snores wheezy. Lynsey had slouched so far down in her seat that her safety belt rode right right up her stomach.

In the back seat, Merida lay with her cheek mashed against Saffron's lap and a wad of her own hair attached to the corner of her mouth. Saffron herself was wide awake, forehead pressed against cold window glass as low breaths continually scattered a patch of fog.

She didn't hear Elsa, as her attention was decidedly stolen by a web of snow-covered branches and the dark sky further back.

"_Whoa._"

Minutes later, the friends pulled into the lot in front of Greystone Log Chalet. Defined by several triangle-windowed, sloping roofs, the light-hued timber stood out even more at night thanks to a series of floodlights running around the entire building. Several inches of fresh snow lay on the roofs, and it was clear the area received regular plowing service.

Elsa gulped and shut the car off. Glanced left, right, and left again.

"Wanna build a snowman?"

* * *

Blue jacketed arms wrapped around her midsection, Elsa glared up at her sister and issued gentle warnings in between puffs of breath. "Anna, you don't need another bruise. Or another...**anything.** **Please** be careful."

The van's rear bumper was slick with melted snow, and Anna held fast to the roof-mounted racks as she shuffled from one side to the other. Tugging at fastened bungee cords and staring higher still. "Hey, I'm not the one riding our suitcases like some crazy cowgirl."

Straddling the middle suitcase stack that swayed with each yank, Lynsey grumbled and cursed under her breath. "Tied this shit down so tight and I could really just use some...some…" The clang of metal on metal drew her attention, and she smirked sheepishly upon spying a hand extending a pair of scissors by the roof's edge. "Lonnie, one step ahead."

Mulan made a show of shaking the scissors along with her threat. "If you even **think** about falling…"

Meanwhile, Merida and Saffron crunch-crunched their way across the driveway. Floodlights to the left and the right of the porch lit up the outer walls and windows nicely, but the porch itself was oddly lacking in illumination. Each carried one suitcase, and Saffron kept a hand pressed against Merida's back as they ascended the front staircase.

"Did they mail you house keys earlier? That sounds like a weirdly unsafe business practice."

Merida chuckled and shook her head, feet shuffling at the top of the staircase to ensure she was balanced. Out came the notebook again, and while the porch at large was dark, a faint, green glow shone from a small box to the right of the door. "No keys. You punch a code to get in, right here. You…" Pausing as she flipped through several more pages, Merida squinted and brought the notebook right up to her face.

_What they hell, why's it so dark out it's almost like…_

Saffron giggled as her cell phone screen blazed with light...right alongside a smattering of guitar licks. "Then **we** commanded…"

"...let there be rock. Thanks, Beano." By then, Merida's face was quite rosy, and she marveled at the sudden temperature drop that two hours of driving and three thousand feet of elevation brought on.

_Summer in northern Canada...fantastic._

Fingers scratched against Merida's back, strikingly warm as she fumbled with the seven digit door code. Shivers of a different kind.

_Put 'em together...something something._


	150. Chapter 150

Lynsey let out a low whistle as she stomped her feet on the indoor welcome mat and shuffled over to the coat rack with two more suitcases. "This ain't a cabin, it's a fuckin' winter wonderland castle." The living room was a sprawling affair, running from house-corner to house-corner with two large sofa setups. One featured the most enormous fireplace Lynsey had ever seen, while the other sat in front of the largest wall-mounted television she'd ever seen. Between the two sat a sizable oak dining room table, and a long bar lined with stools.

A jarring thud drew Lynsey's attention back to the front porch, where Elsa had set down another two suitcases...and Anna had deposited five. "Way to not pace yourself."

Anna barked out a laugh and rubbed her rosy hands together brisky, before turning back to the van. "This is some real deal cold. I just wanna finish up and turn on all those fireplaces full-blast. All...five?"

A flush of a toilet followed as Merida exited a bathroom past the open kitchen. "Seven, I think. Two down here and one in each bedroom upstairs. I'm with you on firing them all up, though. We'll just finish up and..."

All five upstairs bedroom doors were visible from the downstairs living room, between mahogany railings that ran around the upstairs landing. Bursting from the far-right open door, Saffron leaned against the railing and jabbed a finger. "Don't even think about it."

At that, Merida blanched and hesitated by the dining room table. She made a show of zipping up her denim jacket halfway. "There's still more shit outside to get…"

Saffron leveled a challenging scowl, and huffed hotly when Merida zipped the jacket up the rest of the way. In a flash, she bolted to the timber staircase and rushed downstairs. Full of indignant bluster. "And **we** will get it. **You** take a load off."

Merida blushed as Saffron unzipped her jacket again, took her by the hand, and led her through the living room. "No, really, I'm still good. Ain't just putting on a show. I got a lot better while I was away...and…" Trailing off as her legs brushed back against a long, maroon sofa, Merida finally relented and sank down under a gentle push from Saffron.

"Learning how to take it easy again...that takes work." By the iron-framed glass-top table, Saffron snatched up the fireplace remote. The first three buttons did nothing, but the fourth sent a bright bundle of flames flaring up in the stone-mounted fireplace. Eyes lidded, Saffron knelt down on the fluffy, brown carpeting and folded her arms over Merida's knees. "You worked hard for your mom and your grammy…'cause you had to."

Merida swallowed thickly as warmth rushed to her face...and she knew it wasn't from the fire. Not all of it. "She wasn't...that heavy." The full day of packing, travel, and unpacking left her legs with an echo of familiar tingles. Spotty, but noticeable...and wholly forgettable as she stared at the warm, orange glow outlining black and purple hair. "Real light. Wasn't...wasn't hard, you know?"

Scratching at a frayed jeans tear, Saffron mumbled lowly. "Did they ever ask you if you were okay? If it hurt?"

A dry chuckle from Merida, who couldn't help brushing her hands against her thighs...and curling her toes reflexively. "All the time."

Saffron nodded as though that was the answer she'd been anticipating. Her hands roamed over Merida's, and she waited until she had her girlfriend's attention. "Did you lie to them?"

A sullen nod, and Merida hung her head again. "All the time." Seconds later, she jerked her head back up and shivered as warm air and warm hands pressed against her bare legs. Jeans rolled up to her knees.

Saffron glared and grinned challengingly, eyes dewey as her hands needed no refresher on the proper way to manipulate sore muscles.

"We'll have to work on that, too, then. I won't **let** **you** lie to me."

The _I know you too well_ went unsaid, but was clear as their eyes met again. For nearly ten minutes, Merida did her best to tune out the hustle and bustle of her friends as they transported bags into the house and divided them between the different bedrooms. Between the warm, crackling fire and Saffron's probing hands, Merida found it far easier than expected to slip back against the sofa and let her eyes fall shut.

_I guess relaxing is hard to do...when you ain't used to it._

Abruptly, a horn blasted right outside, and Korra hollered brightly. "This place is fucking enormous!"

Merida reacted automatically, letting out a surprised squawk as she pushed off the back of the sofa and lumbered to her feet. Despite still-sluggish thoughts and heady warmth clinging to her body, she flung a hand back towards the front door and mumbled awkwardly. "Food and shit's here, hang on the freezer has a funny door that can stick and I should go grab...**wah!**" Just as quickly as she popped up, she tipped right back down with a gentle shove from Saffron.

"Hells no." In the blink of an eye, Saffron whirled around and sat down on Merida's lap. "You can tell everyone else what to do from right here."

Rosy cheeks puffed out as Merida blustered ineffectually. "I didn't...I wasn't just gonna…" Brow furrowed as she slapped on a challenging smirk of her own, then pinched both of Saffron's ears. "And if I just decide to toss you over my shoulder and take you with me?"

That gave Saffron pause, cheeks pinking as a little shiver ran up her back. _Anywhere's fine, yes please and thank you and...focus, ahh, focus!_ In reply, she harrumphed and snatched both of Merida's hands, then crossed them over her stomach. A sly glance back over a shoulder. "You'll stay **right here**...because you totally wanna kiss me again."

Face crimson, Merida pursed her lips and mumbled incoherently.

_Check and mate._

* * *

Meg was the first one into the cabin with groceries; a bag in each arm, carefully balanced as she shuffled her sneakers against the welcome mat...and let her eyes wander.

"How much this place costs...I don't even **want** to know."

On her way back from the kitchen, Meg spied Merida browsing cell phone pictures with Saffron by the lit fireplace. She quietly padded over, doing her best to borrow the attention of the older woman only with a shoulder tap and a low murmur. "Hey. Hey Mer."

Having shucked off her denim jacket, Merida leaned back and cocked an eyebrow. "'Sup?"

A weak half-grin as Meg scratched the back of her neck and chuckled lamely. "Hey, so...that thing earlier? You, uh...you know I wasn't serious, right? Like, like I was in your guys' corner from that first day on the boat and...uh...I just didn't…"

Merida wasted no time in shaking her head and batting a hand nonchalantly. "Don't sweat it, dude. We're cool. All in good fun, yeah?" She stared on as Meg bowed her head and clapped a shoulder, then headed back outside to collect more groceries. Only then did Merida's eyes narrow...and her grin turned sinister.

_All in good fun._

* * *

Seated on the brown carpet and reclining against the sofa, between her girlfriend's legs, Korra leaned back and shot Merida an amused grin. "You were, like, the grandmaster overlord president of your high school's Ski Club, weren't you?"

Asami snorted at the quip, cheeks rosy and lips pursed. She then flicked the back of Korra's head.

Merida simply shrugged and arched an eyebrow from the other end of the sofa. "Nah. I was the enforcer.

Lounging on a green beanbag chair next to the fireplace with Mulan, Lynsey waggled a bare foot in Merida's direction and pressed the issue. "And what exactly did you have to do as **the** enforcer?"

Merida paused for a moment, then blushed as messy, black hair pressed against her knees. It only took several gentle nudges of Saffron's head to get the point across, and Merida went right back to scratching her scalp with one hand. She used the other to count off. "One, make sure the treasurer's cash box didn't get jacked. Two, keep an eye on skis and boards during lunch. Three, lay a righteous smackdown on anybody who tried to sneak out of bounds for the lols."

It was nearly one o'clock by the time all the groceries had been put away. Tiana directed the entire operation, ensuring she'd know just where everything was when mealtimes arrived. From there, the girls took their time, wandering around _Greystone Log Chalet_ and getting a feel for the layout.

Not in any sort of hurry, Merida and Saffron lounged by the roaring fire as the latter kept the former plenty entertained with pictures from her **first** graduation party. One by one and two by two, however, they were joined in the living room. Saffron quickly took notice of how many of her friends chose to sit right down on the carpet, backs against the sofa and comfortably squeezed between **their** girlfriends' legs.

She did the same, and moments later, had found herself acting as Merida's scribe.

"Anyway, I ain't gonna keep youse up late. Lat**er**, anyway." Merida's eyelids were already drooping, and any residual tingles of pain in her feet were comfortably dulled by the warmth of the fire on her soles. She gestured around the room, pointing to each of her friends. "Just some basic safety shit. Don't go alone. Have a partner for your runs, or go in a group. To **that** end...it's a good idea to know who's in your skill level. So, first...hands up if you're a black diamond hunting, mogul thrashing snowfiend."

Several seconds passed, and while the women all looked back and forth between each other uneasily, nobody put a hand up.

Finally, Merida chuckled, shook her head, and put her own hand up. "This ain't about bragging. Or about being perfect or anything. If I'm the only one who can hang on the hard shit, that's cool, but…"

Anna, Elsa, and Rapunzel were sharing a smaller, maroon sofa back by a large window. Abruptly, Elsa yelped and threw herself back against the sofa, a victim of elbow nudges from both Anna and Rapunzel.

Anna coughed dryly and smirked in her sister's direction. "Elsa, come on."

Rapunzel purred sweetly, wriggling a bare foot against Elsa's stocking feet. "It's not bragging, Nerdface. Beginners **like** knowing who to ask for help."

Ducking her head meekly, Elsa put a hand up...and brightened visibly when both Kida and Asami put their hands up as well.

Merida chuckled warmly and flashed an A-OK sign. "Cool beans. Um...hah. You got those names, Beanie?"

Saffron nodded, then rapped Merida's bare right foot. "No jumping off cliffs unless you suddenly grow wings." She let out a pleased hum when Merida patted the top of her head.

"Next up, intermediate. Blue squares."

Moments later, Saffron was busy scribbling up a storm, as almost half of the group had raised their hands.

_Alright, so that's Mulan, Anna, Korra, Ariel, and Tiana._

"And last up, you green circle ragers. Or if you got no fuckin' clue what these colors and shapes mean, that's you, too." The sight of Saffron's hand immediately going up drew an affectionate giggle from Merida, who hunched over and muttered softly. "You're totally new, right?"

A quick nod from Saffron, who turned just enough to show off a rosy cheek. "But I'll learn quick." She jotted down names for Meg, Lynsey, and Rapunzel, in addition to herself. With that, Saffron closed the notebook and passed it back over her head to Merida.

With that, Merida stretched both arms overhead and rocked back against the sofa, letting out an ear-popping yawn. Sleepy blinks, followed by a tummy scratch, and she let her gaze flit around the room as a dopey smile followed. "That's it. Um...half day tickets tomorrow. Sleep in. T, you'll holler for breakfast whenever?"

Nestled on Kida's lap at the other end of the long sofa, Tiana propped up both of her girlfriend's hands and waggled them playfully. "Make it ten tomorrow. No rush. And there's **always** gonna be leftovers in the fridge, for you night owls."

A long nod from Merida, whose eyelids were drooping again. She offered a double thumbs up, but quickly stared back down at her lap as she felt more and more eyes lingering on her. "Uh...look, I just…" She trailed off for a few moments, stomach flip-flopping...until warm arms hooked around her legs.

A supportive stare as Saffron held tight, nodded, and grinned encouragingly.

Finally, Merida groaned and mashed both palms against her face. "Thanks for coming. Means a lot. Just to get away like this...have fun. See you all. I dunno…" Cheeks pinking again, Merida's eyes flicked down a second time as she squeezed both of Saffron's shoulders. Cleared her suddenly clenched throat. Blinked...and blinked again as more warmth rushed to her face.

"I...**I**…"

A moment later, Anna flopped over the back of the sofa and threw her arms around Merida. She squeezed tightly, eyes slammed shut and voice reduced to a warbly croak. "Glad you're back. Missed you...**a fuck-ton.**"

Everyone else naturally fell in-step, lining up to give Merida another hug, as well as warm well-wishes. All save for Saffron, who quietly shuffled off to one side before drawing out her cell phone.

_Click._

_ Click._

_ Oh, that's a great one...double click._

Cheeks still rosy from the enthusiastic hug she had given Merida, Rapunzel crept over to Saffron and tried to make herself as unobtrusive as possible. Even as her eyes twinkled with a familiar enthusiasm.

"Are you looking for any ski trip scrapbook employees?"

Cheeks pinking at having her ulterior motives be discovered so quickly, Saffron tittered shyly and mumbled right back.

"How about a scrapbook co-editor?"

Outside, a sprinkle of flurries continued to fall as patches of clouds gave way to brilliant bits of night sky. One by one and two by two, the travel-weary friends made their way upstairs to unpack their clothes...and collapse in bed.

All save for Elsa, Anna, and Rapunzel, whose thoughts were a mirror of each others' only moments after pulling out the sofa bed downstairs.

_Compared to our bed back home...this thing is **tiny.**_

* * *

Within minutes of retreating to their private bedroom, Korra had unpacked everything **and** cranked up the fire in their slate-grey fireplace to a blazing inferno. She blushed after, being unable to find Asami **anywhere**, finally located her curled up in the windowed alcove mere feet from their king-sized bed.

A sniffle. A hand against cold glass.

"Sorry. I...sorry. I don't know why I...I just…"

In a flash, Korra kicked off her sneakers and hopped up into the windowed alcove. "Hey. Hey, it's alright." Chin coming to rest on one shoulder, Korra brushed a hand up and down Asami's right arm. Gaze lingering on flecks of snow, as well as the fire's reflection in the window. "It's really something else."

A quick nod from Asami, who sniffled again and brushed the corners of both eyes. "It really is. It **really**..." A weak chuckle followed as she captured Korra's hand and drew it around her waist.

"I know you...you didn't know my dad very long. But...do you think…"

A low, warm hum from Korra, who nudged a bare foot against Asami's and nodded. Cheek brushing cheek.

"There's no doubt."

Lips pressed against a fair-skinned cheek.

"Take some good pictures for your mom. She'd probably like that?"

At that, Asami nodded again, and her smile grew as she received a second kiss.

"I bet she'd like one of you buried up to your chin."

A third kiss followed. Korra let out a pleased squeak as she found Asami's lips...which then curled into another smile. Playful.

Blushing hotly, Korra turned back towards the window and skittered fingertips against Asami's stomach.

"Like mother, like daughter."

* * *

One room over, Ariel and Meg's fireplace was also blazing. The warmth rushed right up against a wall of brisk air, and only after a minute of digging through her _U of O_ duffel bag did Meg hazard a glance across the room.

A smattering of snowflakes pelted her in the face, and she yelped while brandishing a sealed cardboard tube. "Okay...okay!"

One hand clung to the underside of the window frame as Ariel leaned outside as far as she possibly could. Her other hand trailed down along the snow-covered roof, and all it took was a little push to send waves of snow tumbling down off the slanted roof. Tiny flakes rushed against her collar and peppered her froggie pajamas.

"Oh, that...that is the **awesomest.**"

Even more snow tumbled down the roof with another, deeper push, and Ariel cackled gleefully as more flakes dusted her face and hair.

"It would be **so** wicked to go sledding right off of here."

At that, Meg chuckled and bopped the cardboard tube against her girlfriend's rear. "Might wanna wait for a foot of snow on the driveway. Or maybe four feet. But in the meantime, try not to catch a cold on the first night. Miss Pie." She lingered by the open window a few seconds longer, far more entranced by the snow on ruby-red hair than on the cabin roof.

_The awesomest, for sure._

Eventually the rustle of paper drew Ariel's attention...as did the fact that she couldn't feel her face any more. With a squeal and a visible shiver, she shuffle back inside and tugged the window shut. "Holy icicle **bicycles**, that is some **real** winter." Ariel shot Meg a cursory glance, before bounding across the bedroom and parking herself right in front of the slate-grey fireplace. Palms out and dancing in place as hot air lit up her face with tingles. "**And** there's a hot-tub out back. I mean have you ever tried making a snow angel, then jumping right into hot water? I can't even **describe it** but you gotta try and...uh..."

Sensing eyes on her, Meg continued to smooth out long strips of tape along her unfurled poster board. Several feet to the right of the dark, snow-flecked window...it showed a decidedly different picture.

Rubbing her warm face, Ariel shivered at the hot air now on her back, and shook her head at the display. Rolled her eyes and laughed. "What is this? Practicing for the _Amphitrite_?" She chuckled brightly and brushed a hand along the black comforter, before tumbling into the log-framed bed. "I don't think the portholes on the RV are that big."

Meg stepped back from her taped poster board, featuring grey cross-bars and endless, blue ocean and sky behind that. She edged back towards the bed, still staring at her fake window while tapping a finger against her chin. "Hey, portholes, that there be a Navy brat word." A moment later, she blushed after realizing she had fallen into a poor pirate accent...and blushed even darker when she saw Ariel pat the bedspread and slide her left leg from side to side invitingly.

"Let's go then, brat. Come play pretend with me."

* * *

Seated back against an oak headboard piled high with pillows, Mulan propped her chin over Lynsey's right shoulder and wriggled insistently. "But you at least have some sick days left this year, right?"

Lynsey was doing everything she could to avoid the question, a feat that proved difficult as she sat between Mulan's legs. With a handful of wet-wipes in one hand, she held fast to her girlfriend's pen-streaked forearm and mumbled as she cleaned. "I won't get sick, Lonnie. My bod **loves** the cold. I'm talkin' _white blood cells throwing daily ragers_ kind of love."

At that, Mulan hummed and skittered fingertips over her girlfriend's stomach. "But you've...wait." One by one, she began to count off days, each time tapping Lynsey's belly button.

"Those three days with your brother in February."

Lynsey slunk low and kept scrubbing.

"Two days with your Aunt Birdie in March. And **another four** helping your parents move in...in…"

A meek mumble in reply as Lynsey flipped Mulan's forearm over and started cleaning the opposite side. "April." Her face warmed as a sheepish smile spread from cheek to cheek. "Are you getting huffy back there?"

Mulan **had** been exhaling loudly against the back of her girlfriend's neck, but she narrowed her eyes and flatly denied it. "Nope. Of course not. But just because I have not **seen you get sick**, does not mean…"

A low, shy mumble from Lynsey, who pressed the wet-wipes against Mulan's arm and laced fingers together.

"I wanted to go somewhere...with you."

Propping her chin back on Lynsey's shoulder, Mulan hummed warmly and smiled.

"We go many places...together."

Lynsey tittered weakly in response, and didn't put up any resistance when Mulan pulled her back down into the pillow pile. "Yeah, but...more than just overnight. Or more than a weekend. And also…"

Outside, fat, wet snowflakes slapped against the window. Several of the wet-wipes slipped off, and Mulan raised her arm to get a look at what was left over. An encouraging murmur. "Also?"

Eyelids drooping already, Lynsey managed a lazy nod and glanced down at the bare legs hugging her hips. "I've...really gotten used to calling the people here...friends." Voice low and bashfully earnest. "_It's...nice."_

A full minute passed by, with nothing but the roaring, crackling fire and wet snowflake slaps filling the air...when Lynsey finally looked up again. She immediately grimaced upon spying the dark, blurry, inky streak running from Mulan's right wrist and all the way down to her elbow. A frustrated croak. "Well, I fucked **that** up. Doc."

Lynsey's ears lit up with rosiness and warmth at Mulan's bubbly laughter in response...as well as the arm tightening around her stomach. A sleepy, affectionate whisper.

"**Doc** is so going to school you on the slopes, tomorrow."

* * *

Every single bedroom came with a sliding glass door that led to attached balcony outside.

And after unpacking, showering, and changing into pajamas, Kida and Tiana were the only ones awake and interested enough to venture out onto their balcony. It also gave them an opportunity to try on their winter jester hats, ski gloves, and snowsuits.

Kida swatted at both of the vinyl-strapped recliners, scattering the several inches of laying snow onto the deck. She only looked up when Tiana, arms folded against the far railing, turned and beckoned to her.

"Forget the chairs, Kiki. Not worth the wet-ass we'd suffer tonight. C'mere and check out the scary big brother of Hundred Acre Wood over here."

Clomping across the deck in her moon boots, Kida eased right up behind Tiana and dusted snowflakes off both of her shoulders. The plain, brown tone of Kida's snowsuit stood in stark contrast to Tiana's neon green suit. "I think **you** should go investigate."

Tiana croaked out a laugh, then stared in rapt fascination as her words exploded in puffs of white breath. "How chivalrous of you."

Kida slid a thumb underneath each bright green snowsuit suspender, then gave each a tug in testing their elasticity. "Hey, I'm just saying. Bright green snow suit like that, there's no way I'd lose you."

The pair fell into companionable silence, eyes naturally drawn to the dark, criss-crossed web of branches and trunks a mere thirty yards away that made up the backyard scenery. Breaths warm and low, and each time Kida exhaled, Tiana shivered as the warmth rushed against the back of her neck.

Several minutes later, Tiana glanced down at the gloved hands over own, and a wistful smile crept from ear to ear. "You've got a great bunch of friends here stateside." Gaze flicked down as thick, black boots nudged clumps of snow between the gaps in the wooden railing. Down they tumbled, lost in a sea of white the moment they hit the ground. "I can see why you'd miss them."

The chilly air prickled Kida's skin, lighting up her senses and opening her eyes even more. "Yeah...they put up with me alright." A moment's hesitation, followed by a flip-flopping stomach. Gloved hands twitched. "Wait, are you talking about…"

"Hm?"

Suddenly, the nighttime air wasn't nearly cold enough to stave off the warmth rushing to Kida's face. "Uh, I mean. About...**missing them.**" She spluttered uncertainly, fingers drumming before inching backwards just a bit. A bashful stammer. "Did you...was that weird when...I **mean**…"

Finally, Tiana giggled and wriggled back against Kida. "Spit it out, Kiki. I can **feel you** getting all antsy here."

Grumbling hotly, Kida shook her head and scooped a handful of snow off of the railing. She slapped it right against the side of her neck, squawked at the extra chill, and finally slumped against Tiana.

_Zero to awkward-city in ten seconds flat. Go me._

"About...Rapunzel. I just...didn't want you to…"

Abruptly, Tiana burst out laughing. She didn't even stop when Kida, blushing profusely, scooped up a handful of wet snow and slipped it down her back. That **did** cause Tiana to interject a few shrieks in between affectionate laughter.

* * *

_'So you probably heard Tiana laughing. Everybody in a hundred miles probably did. Blame me because that **easily** made my top five most awkward-as-fuck moments of my life.'_

_ 'It's just the two of us, her and me. Now. Doing the mono-thing...I guess?'_

_ 'She and I never really...talked about it? Didn't even occur to me to...you know.'_

_ 'I don't know what I'm trying to tell you. But I always just **told you things**...and I don't see any reason to stop now.'_

_ 'Tiana caught on pretty quick. About us. She said she knew we weren't really exes. Not really, you know?'_

_ 'Shit. Hell. You're probably asleep anyway.'_

_ 'I know, I just need to talk with her about it. What am I even…'_

_ 'I didn't know what seeing you again would be like. But now I do, and...fucking damnit.'_

_ 'Sorry for blowing up your phone. You look absolutely fantastic and I think I need to have a grown-ass conversation with my girlfriend about…'_

_ 'About…'_

_ 'Fuck it, you know what about. It's so wonderful to see you again. Ok I'm done embarrassing myself...for now. Lol. Nite nite.'_

_ 'Oh yeah, if you want I can wake up extra early and check on you and yours. Make sure you aren't in any, shall we say...compromising positions. Haha. :)'_

* * *

"Elsa. Elsa...what are you looking at?"

Cheeks rosy, Elsa sank back down against her pillow and shot Anna a bashful glance. Just then, warm feet brushed against Elsa's, and she let out a nervous chuckle before burying her face in her pillow. A low, muffled mumble followed.

An apologetic little smile lit up Anna's face, and she shuffled her bare feet back a few inches. Any more and they would have been brushing the very edge of the sofa bed.

"Elsa? It's okay...really."

Another heated squeal from Elsa, who then drew a dark blue comforter up to her shoulders and wriggled helplessly. A moment later, though, Elsa went rigid with a harassed yelp.

Snaking both arms over her older cousin's back, Rapunzel shuffled and shimmied until she was resting neatly on top of Elsa and with her legs dangling off the other side of the bed. Sporting a sly grin, Rapunzel cupped her hands around her mouth and whispered. "She's on lookout duty."

Elsa whined again, but didn't budge.

Anna shot her sister a sympathetic glance, but quickly turned back and shuffled down the bed. Face to face with Rapunzel, Anna trailed fingertips up her arm and slapped on a faux-innocent stare. "What's she looking out for? Or maybe...**who?**"

A throaty growl from Elsa.

Eyes lidded, Rapunzel giggled softly and nibbled on her bottom lip. "It's like guard duty. We take it in shifts…"

More incoherent mumbling from Elsa, but this time she added bare feet shuffling against the bed below the comforter...and an index finger raised.

Cheeks pinking as Rapunzel took her hand, Anna picked right up with a raspy whisper. "And since **she's** going first, that means…"

The lip-smacking sounds that reddened Elsa's ears seconds later were the last straw, and her face was crimson as she flopped onto her back, sat up abruptly, and whisper-shouted with flailing arms. "You guys, **come on!** I was just...just…" Elsa's croaky voice trailed off immediately one she spied the good foot of distance between Anna and Rapunzel.

Both with lips puckered and smooching the backs of their hands. They both quickly devolved into merry giggles, interspersed with breathy apologies.

"Oh...oh Nerdface...sorry doesn't even...begin to...cut it…"

"Elsa, Elsa...honey. We...we really do...do know...better…"

With eyes narrowed, Elsa grumped for all of five seconds...before snaking both hands back under the comforter and giving both Anna and Rapunzel sharp butt pinches. They responded with bright, harassed yelps, and fell all over Elsa. She chuckled weakly and combed hands through one large mess of hair...and another extra extra extra large mess of hair.

"Please. Can you...can you just…"

* * *

"U-s-e y-o-u-r b-e-s-t j-u-d-g-m-e-n-t." Parroting her sister's plea word for word, Anna spelled each word out loud as she composed a memo to herself on her cell phone. A few more thumb mashes and Anna was finished, lazily flipping her phone onto the coffee table she had moved out of the way to make room for the sofa bed. "Easy peasy."

All bundled up in the comforter, Rapunzel scrunched up her nose and squirmed restlessly. "Easy in theory." The corners of her eyes crinkled as she watched Elsa fidget only inches away. "Harder in actual practice."

**Both** Anna and Rapunzel let out pleased squeaks when Elsa's hands fumbled over each of theirs, under the cover and out of sight. Gaze flicking down to her bare feet poking out from underneath the comforter, Elsa shivered as both of her hands were quickly clasped. "I'm happy to see Merida again. **And**...I'm thrilled that we all get to be here together." She shot Rapunzel a warm stare, then switched over to Anna, her whisper earnest. "We've got some pretty special goings-on to celebrate."

Anna let her thumbs brush along Elsa's palm. "Yup."

Rapunzel drew Elsa's other hand to her collar. "Surely do."

"**And…**" Elsa took a several breath pause, but quickly realized that any attempt to control the blush on her face was futile. "If there was some way. Some **feasible** way, for us to be intimate...together...while we're here…"

Squeezing her sister's hand tightly, Anna piped up first. "Gondola!"

Rapunzel followed right after, her bare feet reaching out and brushing Elsa's legs again. "Igloo!"

Elsa's cross between a groan and a bashful giggle was muffled as she wriggled fully underneath the comforter. "**You two.**"

* * *

In ten minutes, Elsa was out like a light. Soft snores rushed right against her pillow, as she had rolled over towards Anna moments after dropping off. Wheezy whispers were sprinkled between snores.

"_Drivin'...slow drivin'...credit score…_"

Light brushes of fingertips from Anna and Rapunzel helped put Elsa to sleep faster, and the moment the older woman was snoring, the two others shuffled up to the back sofa cushions. Arms over the back, chins in hands, and knees drawn in close.

Eyes alight with affection and excitement.

"Merida really...**really**...I mean, just look at this place." Gushing unabashedly, Rapunzel leaned back and let her gaze roam over the six skylights. Her head drooped, while her hand automatically slid over the sofa cushions...grasping. When it brushed against Anna's, Rapunzel visibly slouched and let out a pleased sigh. "But...she said she spent **all** her grandmother's inheritance money on this trip. It's...oh, I'm probably over-worrying about this."

Head cocked to one side, Anna mustered a sympathetic smile and laced fingers with Rapunzel. "I really wouldn't sweat it. She's really collected a lot of, well, I guess...**tough** memories this last year." A short shrug, and Anna pressed gently against the bandage covering her cheek. Eyes glassy. "She missed her friends. She wanted...**needed**...to feel something positive. In a big way."

Rapunzel nodded along in agreement, then slowly drew their clasped hands up. Relief was etched into her features. "And she wants that for all of us, too. But maybe...one of us **in particular**…"

At that, Anna merely giggled and nodded, gaze flicking up to the master bedroom door at the far end of the second floor hallway. "Yeah. They've got an awful lot to catch up on."

A comfortable silence settled over the living room, as both Anna and Rapunzel stared up at the skylights...and the thin layer of snow gradually accumulating on each. Yet melting almost as fast as it gathered.

Anna's eyes didn't stray from the skylights when next she spoke.

"So, P. I'm gonna take a wild guess...that Kida's blowing up your phone tonight?"

Rapunzel didn't budge, although her smile grew three sizes. "Uh huh."

A firm hand squeeze from Anna. "Tiana. She seems like...really good people."

Another nod and murmur from Rapunzel, whose shoulders sagged. "Yeah."

The next ten seconds seemed to stretch on forever, and it was clear the snow had picked up again with each wet _slap-slap-slap_ that flitted through the house.

One brief glance to the second floor was all Anna needed, before leaning over and pressing a firm kiss to Rapunzel's cheek. A croaky, earnest whisper followed.

"If you need an ear, **or** really bad advice…"

Rapunzel finished the rest of Anna's sentence for her, with a lingering kiss on her lips.

With arms wrapped firmly around her pillow, Elsa squirmed in her sleep...and puckered her lips.

_Kissy...kissy…_

* * *

Every bedroom in the chalet oozed rustic class. Slate grey-stone fireplaces, enormous windows overlooking either the forested area out front or the forested area in back, and a dark maroon chaise lounge near each window.

Only one of the six bathrooms had a whirlpool tub, though…and Saffron was reveling in it.

"This tub is better than the one on the cruise ship. Bubble jets and everything!"

Having changed into red plaid pajama pants and a black tank top, Merida chuckled warmly as she paced around the room and scrubbed her damp hair a little more. "Punza picked up a bunch of bubble bath. I put it by those purple scrubbers."

Saffron cheered brightly and clapped her hands. "Oh! Sweet." Steam trickled from the underside of the bathroom door, and moments later, a lazy, sing-song voice followed it. "_Splish splash, I was takin' a bath...long about a Saturday...uh...**Thursday** night…"_

Soon after, Merida surmised that if she stole any more glances at the door, her smile would split her face wide open.

_Oh holy hell, just unpack or something. Bury face in snow._

Just then, somebody's booming laughter echoed outside by the balcony.

Saffron clipped off her song abruptly with a laugh. "**Somebody's** already having a ball out there.**" **Then, she went right back to singing.

A bashful grumble from Merida, who unzipped one of her black suitcases and upended it in an empty corner of the bedroom.

* * *

_[Me] [1:08 AM] - 'I CANT STOP THINKING ABOUT GARY PUCKETT, CHICKIE HELP'_

_[Chickie] [1:12 AM] - 'lmao. and the union gap?'_

_[Chickie] [1:15 AM] 'YOUNG GIRL GET OUT OF MY MIND'_

_[Me] [1:18 AM] 'idgaf any more, i really dont'_

_[Chickie] [1:20 AM] 'thats good, thats how it should be'_

_[Chickie] [1:22 AM] 'top five really old songs that retroactively ooze creepiness, but dont apply to you and saf one bit'_

* * *

With a blue and white _Whistler-Blackcomb_ blanket draped over one shoulder, Saffron poked her head up over the corner chaise lounge...and a lounging Merida. "Whatcha doin'?"

Sprawled out on the circular maroon chaise, Merida's eyes fluttered open, and she glanced up. A self conscious chuckle followed as she reached out with a bare foot and pressed it against a chilly window pane. Her mouth fell open, but precious few words came out.

"Y'know. Stuff."

At that, Saffron hummed and drummed her fingers along the chaise's mahogany frame. Damp bangs flopped over the left side of her face as she grinned sheepishly. "Sorry I took so long." Fingers brushed through damp curls. "It's a **really** **nice** tub."

One bare foot on the cold window did little to stem the heat rising in Merida's body, so she just shook her head and chuckled and gave in to it. "It's a vacation. I think you're **supposed to** take your time."

Finally, Saffron shuffled around the side of the chaise to show off her sleepwear. _'LaLaFest 2016' _was printed across the front of the black t-shirt in bold, red lettering. Below that, two even columns of band names were printed in white. And at the very bottom of the second column: **_VFL_**. The shirt, a triple XL, reached down to just past her knees, and she gestured with a proud flourish.

Merida barked out a self conscious laugh and shook her head. "You kept that thing? I still got the receipt...I swear it shoulda been a medium."

A warm smile as Saffron fiddled with the wide collar and looked down at the fluffy, brown carpeting between her toes. "Of course I did. It's my absolute favorite sleep-shirt." Scratching the wash-tag on the side of the chaise cushion, Saffron arched both eyebrows and unfurled the blanket. "Room for two on there?"

Merida nodded dumbly, slouched so low that she couldn't even sit up. "Yeah. Sure. 'Course. You want me to scootch over 'cause I can just…" Her voice cut off with a croaky squeak as Saffron nudged fingertips against her collar.

"You're just fine." She tittered bashfully, careful to drape the blanket over Merida's extended leg first. Eyes downcast and cheeks rosy. "Fair warning, I definitely put on a few pounds so if your legs start getting jumpy with those tingles you'd better tell me and I'll...**eep!**"

When Merida simply couldn't get her voice to work, she did the next best thing. Reached right out, snatched Saffron by the waist, and hauled her onto her lap. Damp hair and sweet warmth and bright laughter filled Merida's senses, and her throat clenched terribly as she drew the blanket up and slipped an arm around Saffron's shoulders.

"You never looked better, Beano."

* * *

_"Rita, can you play me that song again please? Just...just one more time? After that we'll head into town for some ice cream and meet up with mama and papa. Sound good?"_

_ Blinking away tears, Merida sniffled and mustered a warm grin. "You got it, gram - **Gail.**" Glancing towards the bedroom door, Merida's smile wavered as she locked eyes with Elinor resting against her metal walker. _

_A small wave, a sniffle of her own, and Elinor shuffled on down the hall._

_Turning back to her bed-bound grandmother, Merida cleared her throat and re-slung her guitar._

_"Someone's in the kitchen with Dinah…"_

* * *

The snow had picked up a little more over the last ten minutes, but even as Saffron stared at the slowly growing mound on the outside windowsill, her ears were on Merida's story...and her hands had naturally sought out Merida's right. Fingers kneading. "So she thought you were her little sister? Was that all the time, or…"

Merida shook her head, not at all surprised at how quickly the desire to sleep had fled from her. "Sometimes she knew who I was. She got confused real easy when it got late. Had to take time with what she wanted to say." Merida gulped as a fingernail circled along her palm. Damp, tousled hair pressed against her neck and collar, and Saffron had hooked both legs around Merida's left. "Real sweet. Just…" Trailing off with a croak, Merida shook her head lightly and sighed. "Aw hell. That's enough for now, I think."

Humming warmly, Saffron nodded and brushed fingers along the inside of Merida's wrist. "Okay."

The crackle of the nearby fire blended right in with the _slap-slap_ of wet snowflakes against the window. Minutes ticked by, and Saffron was able to neatly count the seconds in time with Merida's heartbeat.

_When I squeeze...here._

Legs tightened. Heartbeat quickened.

_When I rub...here._

Fingers trailed down Merida's wrist and settled in the crook of her elbow. Another few extra heartbeats, as well as a thick swallow. Toes curling, Saffron couldn't help but smile impishly.

_Neat._

"You doin' science on me or something?" The amusement in Merida's voice was evident as she combed fingers down Saffron's scalp.

Saffron blushed hotly and shoved the blanket down to her waist as, all of a sudden, everything was incredibly warm. "Um...maybe. If it's bugging you I can just chill and…" Her voice trailed off as Merida slid a hand down past her shirt-sleeve and cupped her elbow.

"It ain't bugging me at all." An easy shake of the head, but Merida swallowed thickly again and pursed her lips as her thoughts blasted around a mile a minute. "You know I've...I've really been wanting to get closer to you." Eyes darted this way and that as Merida did her best to retroactively review everything she had said...and **hoped** it wasn't off-putting. "And the waiting ain't been easy, but...tryin' real hard not to put my foot in my mouth here, you know?" Chuckling weakly, Merida nearly swallowed her tongue when Saffron shuffled over and laid her head on her shoulder. Eyes wide and searching, and **that** set off a fierce blush for Merida as she glanced down with a bashful quirk of her lips. "For me, **that's** a piece of cake."

Pinching Merida's right hand, Saffron drew it up and pressed it against Merida's mouth. Saffron's cheeks glowed under Merida's hooded stare. "I just really love your body…" A gulp, a weak chuckle, and a shake of her head as she finished with a hushed mumble. "...is all."

Seconds later, Saffron gasped and stared back up into green eyes. Merida's thumb curling against Saffron's bottom lip knocked all the breath from her lungs...so she just kept right on staring.

_If I said **anything** I'd embarrass myself in one second._

A dizzy shiver.

_But...what would really be so wrong with that?_

Merida's eyes twinkled as Saffron kept her freckled hand against her mouth with just one pressed finger. The corners of her mouth turned up in a brilliant smile that stretched beyond both sides of her hand.

_I'm not afraid to embarrass myself with you. That...sounds like the best fun._

Suddenly, Merida blew the loudest, messiest raspberry she could against her own hand. A moment later, Saffron burst into a fit of merry giggles, one hand sliding around Merida's neck as her whole body shook.

* * *

Minutes later, finally all laughed out, Saffron had inched higher until her chin rested on Merida's left shoulder. Face rosy, she tugged on Merida's earlobe and muttered lowly. "We should head on over to bed."

Outside, the snow had tapered off, but the window glass was still just as cold...and Merida wasn't anywhere near sleepy. Nevertheless, she nodded and blushed at their close proximity to each other. "Sure. We can do that." A self conscious giggle as Merida drummed her fingers against Saffron's waist. "The bed thing. Totally. If you're tired."

A wry smile from Saffron, who combed a finger through wild, ginger curls and dangled a leg off of the chaise. "I'm really not."

Merida gulped again. "Oh. Then...then it's…"

Humming warmly, Saffron cupped Merida's right cheek. "Because it's a good place to fall asleep…" A pause, followed by a kiss pressed to Merida's left cheek...and a hoarse whisper after that. "...after we get done practicing kissing." Sitting up on the chaise and throwing a leg over Merida's waist, Saffron clasped her hands by her chin and quirked a trepidation-laced grin. "No more rules any more."

Doing her best to quash the Olympics-caliber somersaults her stomach was performing, Merida pouted and flapped a hand back in the direction of their solid oak-framed bed. "But...but it's so dang **far.**" Her pout deepened as she slid both hands around Saffron's waist and swayed from side to side. "And you feel so good...right **here.**"

Eyes twinkling, Saffron slid her hands over top of Merida's and squeezed. "I see." Her tongue darted out and skittered over lips. "You're looking for...some incentive."

Shivering sweetly, Merida found herself caught staring up into dark eyes and tousled hair and a small, affectionate smile. "The what-now?"

With that, Saffron swooped down and pressed her lips against Merida's. Hands cupped freckled cheeks, black hair tangled with red, and the pitchy squeak that Merida let out drew a sharp laugh right out of Saffron. Aching with relief...and desire. She melted into a soft hum and savored the taste of Merida's bottom lip between hers. One leg slid back, then the other, as Saffron let the hands playing at her waist guide her down.

_She's so warm now. Oh...she's smiling._

_ Her heart's beating so fast now. Everything's going so fast, so fast and dizzy and and and..._

_ Wow...**that taste.**_

Merida's lips curled upwards, and she chuckled lowly as her hands slid around Saffron's back and trailed upward. Her heart thundered out a furious tempo as she craned her neck and pushed back with her lips. Every shiver and sweet hum from Saffron sent Merida's thoughts spinning wildly, and she hooked one arm securely around the younger woman's waist before curling the other into dark, disheveled tresses.

_You're so right. So so so so **so right.** If I could...make you feel half as good...as you...as **you**…_

_ Fuck, how do I breathe again?_

A handful of seconds raced by in a dizzying blur, culminating with Merida tightening her hold and Saffron sinking deeper into the kiss. Suddenly, teeth clacked, and they both pulled away with eyes fluttering and chests heaving.

Gulping down shaky breaths, Merida was the first one to shake her head abruptly and sweep both hands over Saffron's cheeks. Brow furrowed and eyes searching, even as her bottom lip trembled and she stuttered hotly. With each word, Merida's voice quivered and rushed and rose in pitch.

"You're...you're okay? You're...I mean, I **didn't**...Beanie you're okay and I'm **fine** and that was. That was...**I mean**…"

And just like that, a breathless, dazzling grin broke out from cheek to cheek on Saffron's rosy face. Both hands slid over Merida's, and between raspy pants, she squirmed and murmured. Voice low...but crystal clear.

"I...I think, maybe…"

Her tongue slid over her lips again, brow furrowing as she committed the taste to memory.

"Maybe, for you, Meri…"

Brown eyes flicked down to Merida's parted, panting lips...and back up. A hoarse giggle from Saffron, who swept her hands back against Merida's cheeks...and winked.

"...not so much with the talking."

This time, it was Merida's turn to laugh herself breathless, face crimson and thrilling at Saffron's body against hers. Which didn't take long...and she curled a hand behind Saffron's neck again. Stare affectionately intent and voice rich. Full of trust.

"Then gimme more. More, more, **more.**"

* * *

Dawn broke over _Whistler-Blackcomb_ and the surrounding villages and forests shortly after five o'clock. Several fresh inches of snow had fallen overnight, bringing locals and tourists alike to the base chairlifts which were already operating.

Not everyone got that early a start to their day, however.

The first one awake in _Greystone_ out of habit, Kida awoke promptly at half past seven. Unsure of the atmosphere her newer friends would be comfortable with, she yanked on an old pair of green USMC shorts and a purple sports bra and paused by the bed to kiss Tiana's cheek.

"Morning workout, hon. You've got the whole bed."

_Not exactly a lie. Pulling those girls away from each other is a feat in and of itself._

Tiana responded to that instantly, arms and legs sprawling out over blankets and pillows as a pleased grin spread from cheek to cheek. Chuckling affectionately, Kida tossed another wrinkled bed sheet over her girlfriend's naked, snoozing form.

_Let's not get sick on day one, love._

Padding quietly down the timber staircase, Kida couldn't help but pause halfway down and stare as morning sunlight poured in from the overhead skylights and illuminated the fully-furnished living room. The dark marble-topped bar glinted in the sunlight, as did each of several glass-topped tables scattered throughout the area.

_This place **can't** be cheap._

Suddenly, **somebody** let out a wheezy, rattling snore, and Kida barked out a low chuckle.

_Right, then. Best get to it before anyone else…_

Just then, Korra trudged out of her bedroom in black mesh shorts and a purple _Spirit Courier_ t-shirt. Behind, she dragged an empty burlap sack.

Frozen in place, Kida cursed herself for not getting a clear look at the sofa-bed from the second floor, as her view of Anna, Elsa, and Rapunzel was obscured by several sofa cushions balanced carefully along the rear of the sofa. Kida let out a strained grumble, one hand on the banister as she descended one step.

_Elsa, I bet this was **your** idea. And it's pretty clever and **very** cute, but now I can't see you and and and…_

Three steps down, Korra rubbed her eyes and spied Kida. She chuckled hoarsely and waved. "Morning, Kida. My gym class teacher **rival.** Are you going for a little workout? Because I was kinda thinking…"

Squawking anxiously, Kida shoved off of the banister and leapt right over five steps, all the way down to the carpeted floor. She landed, arms flailing and skidding as the dark carpet bunched up, and lunged for the back of the sofa. Slapped two hands against it...and clumsily barreled through the sofa cushion wall with a strangled shout.

"**Surprise, bitches!**"

Elsa, Anna, and Rapunzel all shrieked and thrashed in bed wildly as Kida flopped on top of them.

Korra blinked again, rubbed her eyes again, and shook her head again. "What the hell…" She trailed off, unsure if she wasn't still dreaming, and descended the rest of the staircase.

Sofa cushions were scattered everywhere, as were blankets. Somebody was moaning and somebody else was muttering soft curses. A third somebody was clearly hyperventilating.

Just then, Kida popped back up on the other side of the sofa bed, hair disheveled and still panting. She loped one arm over the back of the sofa, offered a queasy grin, and waved at Korra.

"Um...hey. Sure we can go work out. I, um...thought I saw a raccoon? I was...trying to surprise it?"

At that, Korra yawned again, nodded, and batted a hand as she trudged through the living room. In passing, she spied Anna flailing an arm in her direction, and Korra rubbed her eyes again. Cracked another grin. "Face is looking better today, Monster." Another loud yawn. "I...I shit you not, we're gonna up your defense game."

Kida, meanwhile, glanced down at Elsa, who was still half-buried in blankets, and still crimson-faced from having wriggled her head halfway up Rapunzel's t-shirt in the middle of the night. Blushing lightly, Kida reached over and patted Elsa's hand. An apologetic murmur.

"Um...hey. Morning. Sorry."

Elsa bit back a pathetic whimper and smiled shyly. "No no. Thank you. I don't...know...why I do that so much." Eyes flicked down as she mashed her face against a pillow. "Like a demented groundhog."

Smirking warmly, Kida squeezed Elsa's hand again and shook her head. "Like a **twitterpated** groundhog. Don't even - **eek!**"

Huffing obstinately, Rapunzel snatched Kida by the waist and tossed her onto her back. Merciless tickles ensued as poor Kida threw out her arms and howled.

"**Ki-bear, you done incited mama's wrath!**"

* * *

Sweatclothes, snow boots, gloves, and fuzzy hats for all was the order of the morning as Kida, Korra, and Anna plodded through six inches of fresh snow. Not keen on getting lost their first day at Whistler, they turned around at the end of the driveway and mutually agreed that laps around the chalet property was much simpler.

Having removed her bandage for the last time before heading out, Anna was pleased to find very little pain left. The crisp, morning air only seemed to help, and after two laps bringing up the rear, she huffed and puffed her way into the lead.

Chuckling as she dropped back next to Korra, Kida quipped warmly. "Look at what you've turned her into."

Not missing a beat, Korra clapped Kida on the back and grinned. "Hey, **you** started it."

Blushing at hearing herself being talked about, Anna turned around and jogged backwards as she held out both gloved hands and blustered. "This...this is...really hard. And not…not just because of...all this snow. Right?"

Kida gave a thumbs up, kicking up snow as she tromped along past the treeline. "We're about a kilometer above sea level. Air's thinner up here. The world's best athletes like to train at high altitudes."

Korra nodded right along, then continued. "When they go back down in altitude, their muscles are already used to doing more work on less oxygen, so they get faster and unlock way more stamina for awhile."

Rosy-cheeked and panting, Anna nodded and tried to pick her feet up a bit higher. "Faster...is good. Think I...really ran...out of gas...round four."

Balling her hands into fists, Korra drew them both up to her chin and hollered sharply. "Peek-a-boo, Monster. Your sister will probably deck me if you come out of your next fight looking like you did after this one!"

Anna barked out a raspy laugh and whirled back around, fists up by her chin.

Chuckling softly, Korra muttered. "Rapunzel would think it looks awesome...again. Then **she'd** probably deck me, too."

Bobbing her head, Kida smiled in understanding. "I don't doubt it. C'mon, let's make...uh...**Monster**...work for it."

And with that, Kida and Korra hustled right past Anna, who let out a surprised shout and tried to move quicker. Instead, she stumbled on a snow-covered tree root and flopped into the fresh snow. Still sucking wind, but finding enough left over to complain...loudly.

"You...buttheads...surprised me!"

* * *

With Anna out for a run and Rapunzel banging around in the kitchen, Elsa saw no reason to get out of bed as well...and flopped right back down into a mess of blankets and pillows. Almost immediately, her cheeks pinked.

_Smells like Rapunzel._

Lips pursed, Elsa let out a consternated hum, and glared at the offending pillow. Seconds later, she flopped over onto her left side. Immediate regret, sweet and heady.

_Smells like Anna. Crap, I'm trapped._

Grumbling again, Elsa flopped onto her back, swatted both pillows, and draped her hands up over top of her head.

_Get up. Go somewhere! There are tons of people in this house...**tons** of friends. Pouting just because I have to keep my **morning fondles** in check for the next eight days is...silly._

_ I've got friends here. I've got…_

Just then, Mulan hustled downstairs and pranced into the living room with an energetic flourish. Her black pajama pants and pink _Tiny Princess_ tank-top were both thoroughly wrinkled, and she paused at the bottom of the steps before turning and calling back up softly. "Hey, I think she is awake." Turning back, Mulan practically hopped across the carpet. "Elsa?"

With an ear-popping yawn, Elsa sat up in bed and ruffled her already disheveled hair. "Yeah, hey, morning. I'm...what time is it?"

Mulan checked her non-existent wrist watch and clapped her hands together. "Exploring time is what it is. I hear there is some kind of fancy game room downstairs. We are going to investigate."

Elsa mustered one last yawn, stretched her arms up high, and finally fiddled with her grey silk pajama top. Another sleepy stare, clearly puzzled. "We? You and…"

Down tromped Meg, head bowed in a permanent yawn and hair a fantastic disaster. She shuffled over to the sofa, somehow knowing exactly where Mulan was without looking up, and raised a hand to greet Elsa. "Yo." Yawn. "Game room explorers." Bigger yawn. "You game?" Biggest yawn.

Chuckling self consciously, Elsa agreed, and shuffled to the edge of the bed. She mumbled her thanks when Meg made a sleepy _go-ahead_ gesture, and Elsa trailed right by Mulan as the trio made their way over to the downstairs staircase at the far end of the house. Edging closer to her good friend, Elsa muttered awkwardly.

"You know her? Oh, well that's silly, I know you met her at Pride...but…"

Linking arms with Elsa, Mulan nodded enthusiastically, her messy up-do bobbing this way and that. "Yeah, Meg helps me with ancient Greek gods and goddesses and fantastical monsters for a campaign I am working on."

Somewhat bashfully aghast, Elsa whispered back with a half-smile. "You're working on a campaign that **I** don't know about? Perish the thought."

Unlike the timber-constructed staircase that led to the second floor, the basement staircase was a simple plank-and-grey-carpet affair. A black and white dart board, a pool table, an air hockey table, and an extra large, rectangular table with chairs filled the room.

Elsa's face lit up as she hustled right past the pool table and fawned over the air hockey table. "Oh, now **this** is grade A taste in a game room."

Nearby, Mulan poked her head in a closet, and immediately shrieked and flapped an arm. "Elsa. **Elsa!**" She shuffled over as Elsa also stuck her head in. Both women gasped.

Shelves and shelves of board games. Parcheesi, chess, checkers, Monopoly, Life, Risk, Axis and Allies, and many more. Decks of cards wedged in every possible nook and cranny, as well as a plastic bag loaded with chips of various colors.

Mulan pursed her lips and nudged Elsa. "It is **so** on."

Elsa cackled and nodded eagerly.

Meanwhile, Meg flopped down at the rectangular table and spread her arms out over it. One last yawn, and she patted both ends of the table firmly. "Hey, Mulan? Will this work for your game?"

Mulan trotted back across the room, appraising the table quickly and clapping her hands together repeatedly. "This will work great! I mean, I do not think **everyone** will want to play but this is still **plenty** of room."

Meg shot Mulan a nonplussed stare. "After all the research I did helping you get this together? Your girl's gonna play, I'm sure as hell gonna play. Elsa, you're in, right?"

Having already pulled out several board games, Elsa blushed and shoved them back in the closet before heading over to her friends. She stared at the table a few moments, scratched her head, and ultimately shook her head. "In what now? What's going on here?"

Mulan pulled up a chair next to Meg and sat down, drumming her fingers on the tabletop. "Well, Zee...um, Lynsey...she said she wanted to learn how to play D&D. And well, I have been working on a one-shot adventure set in ancient Greece." A self conscious blush as Mulan patted Meg on the back. "Outsourcing a lot of the research to the smartest, **and** only, Greek scholar I know."

At that, Meg clapped her hands and rubbed them together, her grin growing devious. "And we're gonna **play** this week. I'm a total noob, so me and Lynsey should fit right in together. Of course, seasoned dragon-slayers like yourself are totally welcome."

Eyes twinkling, Elsa nodded slowly...and the gears in her head whirred into motion. "We could get **everyone** to play."

Clearly daunted, Mulan nevertheless drummed her fingertips together by her chin, already deep in thought. "That would be...**huge.** But **completely** doable."

Meanwhile, Meg silently sifted through memories of herself at age six. Sailing aboard the Navy destroyer, _USS Annapolis_, with her father at the helm. Sitting on his lap as he spent his lunch break rolling dice and slaying dragons with enlisted members of his crew.

_He slayed, I rolled. And nerdiness level be damned, it **was** fun._

Slapping the table with vigor, Meg cried out enthusiastically. "We'll get **everyone** to play!"

Both Elsa and Mulan yelped in surprise.

* * *

Several minutes later, Ariel tromped downstairs, fiddling with the drawstrings on her blue and black jester snow-cap. Single-mindedly devoted to her task, until…

_'The Wobbegong is the common name given to the twelve species of carpet sharks in the family Orectolobidae.'_

Just like that, Ariel forgot all about adjusting her hat and made a beeline for the big-screen TV on the far side of the chalet. She marched right into the dimly lit room, spied the half-occupied brown leather sofa, stepped right over the back of it...and plopped right down. Still in her froggie pajamas.

"Fuck yeah, shark week."

Seated on the right side of the sofa, and still in **her** shark-themed onesie, Lynsey barked out a laugh and threw up horns. "Hells yeah."

For the next half hour, the pair drank in every second of Discovery Channel shark madness. Every so often, though, they couldn't help but give each other sidelong glances.

"Nice PJs."

"Back at you."

The mutual curiosity, however, remained. Concerned about the five percent of attention she was wasting on the mystery, that **wasn't** going towards the epic sharks on-screen, Ariel furrowed her brow and thought about it extra hard.

_What could it be?_

_ There's something about her._

_ Something familiar and I'm not quite sure but…_

Another short, sharp laugh from Lynsey, who turned to Ariel and arched an eyebrow. "Why the fuck does she seem so familiar? What the fuck do we have in common...am I right?"

Ariel let out an exasperated huff, slapped her thighs, and stared right back. "**That's what I'm saying. Thinking.**"

Cracking an awkward, self conscious grin, Lynsey held up a hand and shrugged. "Anna's Exes Club?"

Suddenly, Ariel yelped and pumped a fist. "Fuck me, that's it!" She puffed out her rosy cheeks and met Lynsey's high-five with stinging vigor. "Hell yeah!"

Lynsey chuckled again, then rubbed her stinging hand against her blue and white onesie. One eyebrow arched as she turned back to the TV. "Hell...yeah?"

Cheeks still rosy, but this time from a creeping embarrassment, Ariel hung her head, exhaled loudly, and mumbled dryly. "I don't know why the hell I got excited."

A good ten seconds passed, before Lynsey shrugged as well and rapped a fist against Ariel's right shoulder. "Maybe because **fuckin' shark week.**"

At that, Ariel barked out another dry laugh and rapped Lynsey on the shoulder in return. "Fuckin' shark week."

* * *

_I never had this much fun kissing before. Not ever._

_ I've got one hand in your hair and the other on your back. I'm trying to just chill. Take it easy. You control the pace and you tell me what you want._

_ Or you show me. It ain't easy holding back, especially when you shiver like that._

_ Or smile. Like that._

_ Or slide a hand under my shirt and inch past my surgery scar._

_ Your hands are so...involved. Always moving. Moving and squeezing and cupping. Like you aren't quite sure where to put them, so you're just trying everywhere._

_ My neck...and down over my shoulders. You spend a lot of time on my arms, which is funny 'cause I don't have much muscle to speak of._

_ Then, all of a sudden, you're trailing kisses over my cheek. Right down to my left ear...and you're still squeezing my arms._

_ "I love your strong arms."_

_You're staring at me through messy bangs, head tilted...and then you kiss my collar bone._

_ Then, you slip right off of me and flop back against the wall underneath the window. Your head thunks against the laquered wooden planks, and I try not to freak out as I tumble off of the chaise._

_ You're laughing. You're holding your head and laughing, eyes locked on the floor._

_ "I was...totally...staring at your boobs. Forgot how to...function."_

_ I laugh and shake my head and carefully run my fingers through your hair. I make an absolute mess of it._

_ You do the same to me. Now we're both laughing. Real soft and quiet on the floor, and when I cup your face in my hands you lean into it._

_ A smile that lights up my insides._

_ Then...then, I'm staring at pursed lips. You're waiting, your hands still squeezing up and down my arms. _

_ I can't catch my breath. I can't catch my breath and I don't know what to say, so I end up kissing your forehead. I think you gasped, but I can't hear much past my own heart hammering right out of my chest._

_ When I pull back, your eyes are real glassy...and I freeze._

_ Did I do something wrong? Did I do something right? Out of nowhere, I get the crazy idea to go check on mom. Check on grammy._

_ And you know something's up. You can't tell exactly what...but you see it in my eyes. Like...I'm not all here._

_ Even though I want to be. So much._

_"Will you come to bed with me...now?"_

_ I can't say no. I can't really speak at all. You crawl into bed...and I follow._

_ But when I go to lie down, you stop me._

_"Lie on top of me?"_

_ You don't even wait for me to answer, reclining back onto the pillows. One arm resting palm-up over your head...and the other still brushing **my** right arm. The whole world is still spinning and I still can't catch a breath, but I don't wanna worry you._

_ I **never** wanna worry you._

_ **Especially** now._

_ So I mumble something about being a big girl._

_ But, again...you know. You see...something._

_ "Meri, are you okay? Do you...need a minute?"_

_ And there it is...you handed me my excuse. But I'm still not quite ready to admit it, because you're right here…_

_ ...and with you, kissing is this great big adventure._

_ So I swoop down, nuzzle against your jaw, and press a heated kiss to your neck. _

_ I'm elated. I'm frightened. I don't know what's going on in my head but she's holding me anyway. She's stroking my hair and whispering to me. I don't know what she's saying...but it's so soft. And patient._

_ I don't even recognize my own voice as I break the kiss, slump down on top of her, and shudder intensely._

_ "Sorry. I...need a minute. Just a minute. Just...a minute. I'm...sorry."_

_ She wraps me up in a firm embrace and doesn't let go, even as I mumble myself right to sleep. Her hands are still busy. Her lips are, too._

_ I'm worrying her...and that's alright._

_ She wants to help me figure it all out, too._

* * *

It was just past nine o'clock when Merida began to stir. With her right cheek mashed against Saffron's collar bone and an arm slung around her waist, Merida smacked her lips wetly, mumbled, and tightened her hold ever so slightly.

Saffron's whole face brightened as she drank in each facial tic. One hand slid slowly down Merida's left arm, squeezing and massaging the whole way. "Here comes Meri."

One final, wet snore, as Merida shuffled down and let out a sleepy groan against Saffron's chest.

Face turning three shades darker, Saffron barked out a dizzy laugh and buried both hands in Merida's wild hair. Fingertips massaging the base of her skull with gentle prods. "She's a berserker." A tender smile spread from cheek to cheek as her brow furrowed slightly.

_Two things. One: please wake up and feel comfortable. And safe. And loved._

Eyelids fluttered as green eyes flicked upward. Then down again...and Merida promptly blushed. She chanced another glance back up...and her whole body sagged at the warmly encouraging stare Saffron gave her.

_ Two: let me help you with whatever's still on your mind._

A self conscious smirk as Merida rested her chin against Saffron's chest. Orange curls spilled out every which way. "Um...g'mornin', Beanie." Her right hand slid up over Saffron's shoulder, while her left settled neatly between shoulder blades. Her gaze dropped away as her voice lowered to a stomach-twisting mumble.

"Sorry if I...y'know. Freaked out last night. Scared you...or anything."

At that, Saffron pursed her lips into a rosy smile and sniffled lamely. Her hands swept around and she pinched both of Merida's earlobes. Licked her lips. Shivered...and raised both eyebrows hopefully. "Do you wanna give me...a...good morning kiss?"

Breaking into a toothy grin, Merida squeezed Saffron's shoulder and gave a little nod. Her voice hitched in her throat as she shimmied upward.

"I wanna give you kisses every time of day."

* * *

"So that's it, I guess."

Blushing hotly at Merida's unabashedly raw praise, Saffron turned her head to one side and let her hands drift down Merida's back. "Are you sure?" Merida's low, throaty hum made Saffron's toes curl. She shivered sweetly at the fingertips tracing a line from her jaw to her collar bone and back. A weak titter. "I'm just saying, when I look in the mirror...**overwhelming** isn't exactly the first word that comes to mind."

The corners of Merida's eyes crinkled as she inched further upward and kissed the side of Saffron's neck. "But that's just what you are." Another kiss, this one warmer and unhurried as Merida savored Saffron's short, quick breaths. "And I guess I was so busy worrying about making sure it was all...**good**...for you." One final kiss pressed to the corner of Saffron's jaw, and with a sleepy sigh, Merida smiled dopily and rested her head on Saffron's shoulder. "Beano, you just turn me into a total fucking minter."

Falling into a comfortable silence, Merida let her gaze slide down, to where Saffron was once again massaging her bicep. Shallow, stuttering breaths twisted up her insides, and it took nearly half a minute more before the fuzzy logic connected in Merida's head. Voice bordering on indignant, Merida braced her forearm over top of Saffron's head and pushed herself up. Eyes narrowed in exasperated accusation.

"Holy shit, I been squashing you this whole time!"

Croaking out an affectionate laugh, Saffron's face lit up as she latched onto Merida's left bicep. "Oh my god, **you have not.**"

At that, Merida pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes, closing the distance until only a handful of inches separated their noses. A challenging scoff. "I don't believe you. I'm a big gal and you were worried about me. So I just keeled right over and squashed you all night and...did you even get **any** sleep?"

Saffron jutted out her chin and slid her bare legs against Merida's hips. She stared defiantly, but unable to suppress a cozy grin. "Yeah well, maybe...maybe...maybe I **like** getting squashed."

Staring dumbly as warmth flooded her face, Merida gulped and tried to shuffle back. "You what?" Her stomach flip-flopped as Saffron's legs slid over her lower back and squeezed firmly.

Swallowing thickly, Saffron cleared her throat and slid both hands back around Merida's neck. "I said...**I like it.**" Another tug from her legs, and her eyes flicked down at the slowly disappearing space between their chests. Saffron's voice lowered to a whisper, full and raspy.

"Your weight on me. That's what I like."

Finally, Merida let out a breathy grumble and let herself sink flush against Saffron. She hummed dryly at the kisses pressed to the crook of her neck, but took a small sense of self-satisfaction at the breathy squeak Saffron let out a moment later. One hand, trailing down beneath the blanket and sliding right over a bare thigh. Turning until her warm breath rushed against Saffron's ear, Merida whispered sweetly.

"Strong legs you got." Another brush of Merida's hand as she fumbled to keep her voice working. "Feels real nice."

Throat ultra dry, Saffron croaked out a dizzy giggle and peppered the side of Merida's neck with feather-light kisses. "Keeping you right here."

A minute later, Tiana shouted from the kitchen downstairs. "Breakfast's on! Eggs and french toast, come fill up before we go slip-sliding in the mountains!"

Nuzzing into the crook of Saffron's neck, Merida grumbled hotly and swept her arms around Saffron's back. Several deep inhales and exhales. Throaty insistence. "You're my fuckin' breakfast."

A full ten seconds of silence, during which Merida's cheeks bloomed crimson. Doubly so as she felt Saffron's legs squeeze tighter around her hips.

"Um...I mean…"

Wriggling with elation, Saffron let out a breathy sigh and kissed Merida's earlobe. A warm, cuddly whisper.

"Yeah. I'm horny, too."

Blushing hotly, Merida barked out a bashful laugh, and pulled back just far enough to drink in Saffron's twinkling, brown eyes.

"You're so fuckin' pretty when you're telling it like it is."

* * *

Eyes wide and glassy, Saffron nudged Tiana and brandished a crispy slice of bacon. "Your turkey bacon is the stuff of **legend.**"

Chuckling warmly, Tiana shook her head and gestured across the oak table. "I had **very** capable help this morning."

Rapunzel touched a hand to her plaid pajama collar as she jerked a thumb in Asami's direction. "I was just helping **the help.** The full extent of **my** assistance was chopping up veggies and bringing out workout-holics preview bacon slices to keep them from launching an early breakfast invasion."

At that, Elsa giggled and patted Anna's bare knee. "Did you all have a good run?"

Anna blushed and nearly smacked her knee against the underside of the table. A dribble of maple syrup slid down her chin, and she swiped at it before swallowing a mouthful of omelet and nodding eagerly. "Yeah, it was good stuff. Hard. Snow and thinner air."

Swiping a napkin over her mouth, Kida piped up in agreement. "I think we'll all be sucking wind by the end of today." She took a sip of water, then leaned over and kissed Tiana on the cheek. Warm encouragement. "Absolutely fabulous, boo."

That set off a table-wide round of cheers and applause for the breakfast. Tiana blushed, nodded lamely, and tried to duck a little lower behind serving platters piled with french toast and turkey bacon. She fiddled with her own napkin, then tried to deflect attention to Meg across the table. "So Meg, did that consolation omelet heal your soul?"

Raising her head abruptly, and with cheeks puffed out comically, Meg nodded and mumbled around a great mouthful of eggs.

With that, everybody fell into a comfortable silence as sounds of chewing and clinking silverware filled the air. A few minutes passed, when Anna finally realized somebody was staring at her. She glanced up and promptly blushed upon finding Kida eyeing **her**, but muttering something unintelligible to Korra.

Grinning slyly, Korra shrugged and gestured towards Anna. "Well, she **is** a big deal. But you started her on this path, so go ahead and ask her for yourself."

Blinking in surprise, Anna stared dumbly and made sure to swallow her mouthful of french toast before glancing back and forth between Korra and Kida. "What path? What's up?"

Kida chuckled self consciously, slid her right hand over her left shoulder, and rubbed at it as she quirked her lips. "Since I last saw you? You, ah...you got huge."

Sensing several more sets of eyes turning towards her, Anna blushed and suddenly felt rather exposed in her pink tank top. She waved a fork and shrugged. "Oh...oh. Well, um, thanks. Exercise and eating everything in sight, I guess."

Immediately spying Anna's bashful sense of pride, Kida cracked a warm grin and slapped her right hand against her left shoulder in demonstration. "Anna, you're straight fucking jacked."

At that, Merida clinked her knife and fork together and chuckled. "Ain't she, though?"

Korra spied her friend's obvious embarrassment and tried to pipe up helpfully. "She fights at one thirty five, but she's got a frame made for muscle building."

Kida arched an eyebrow and let out an intrigued hum, while under the table, she pressed her bare foot back against that of whoever else's had found hers. "Yeah, you don't look it. What are you at now, maybe one forty five?"

Blushing hotly as she helped herself to another scoop of scrambled eggs, Anna relaxed and patted her stomach. "One fifty? Maybe? I dunno, Korra says I might still be gaining."

Eyes wide and chin resting in a hand, Kida gawked in proud amazement. "Holy crap. You should look into trying out for Miss Olympia one of these years."

**That** sent Anna right back into another flushed stupor, and it only intensified when Rapunzel clasped both hands over Anna's left shoulder and piped up sweetly. "Shouldn't she, though?!"

Cheeks pink, Elsa nodded and hummed in agreement automatically. A forkful of french toast went into her mouth, but she only managed three chews before a surprise bare foot slipped in between her stocking feet and wriggled insistently. Squealing hotly, she dropped her fork and spat out the french toast. "**Raccoon!**"

**Everybody** jumped up from the table at once as shouts intermingled with clattering silverware and hearty laughter.

* * *

By eleven o'clock, the dishes had all been cleared away, and leftovers stored in the refrigerator. Saffron herded everyone into the living room and began distributing yellow notecards. As she handed each one over, she spoke. "This is your safety brief! On this card you'll find the code you need to punch in whenever you come back to the house. If you **lose** this card, well, I guess you'll get pretty good at making igloos." She blushed brightly at the laughter she received, and moved on down the line from Ariel to Meg. "Meri's putting trail maps with all your rental skis and snowboards outside."

Grinning excitedly, Mulan put up her hand and waited until Saffron called on her, before speaking up. "Are they really freaking cool? The skis and snowboards I mean."

Saffron shot a proud grin back and passed over another notecard. "Hells yeah. My GF only springs for the absolutely freaking coolest gear." From there, Saffron side-stepped over to Lynsey, who still wore her shark onesie. Saffron leaned in with a conspiratorial whisper. "_Shark Week rules._"

Lynsey cackled and clapped Saffron on the shoulder, while Ariel followed that up with another _fuckin' Shark Week_ cry.

Lastly, Saffron arrived at Rapunzel, Anna, and Elsa as she finished up her safety spiel. "If you stay on marked trails, you won't get lost. If you don't get lost, I won't have to tame a wild boar and ride out to find you. And, **of course**, don't go blazing a trail all alone. You've got friends, use 'em! Girlfriends, use **them too.**" Gaze traveling around the room, Saffron blushed and ducked her head when she spied Anna, Elsa, and Rapunzel again, and chuckled awkwardly as she shuffled a bare foot against the fluffy carpet and mumbled. "Some of you do, anyway. Girlfriends, I mean. Heh. Hah. **Okay**, well I think that about covers it so we can all go get bundled up now and…" By then, the blush had traveled to Saffron's ears, and she visibly sagged in relief when the front door swung open and Merida leaned in. Still in her PJs.

"Yo ho ho, my girls. Who wants to get a load of this wicked equipment?"

Everybody poured out onto the front porch, faces alight with excitement.

* * *

_Aspen Ski Resort, Colorado, 1999._

_"Fantastic job, Elsa! Carve up those turns and...way to use those poles!"_

_ "That's really good there, Anna...but slow down! Arms out. Drive it like a rental, not like you stole it!"_

_ Located right at the base of Aspen, the Panda Hill run stretched for a whopping two hundred yards. And, if one was so inclined, they could achieve downhill speeds approaching ten miles per hour if they really put effort into it._

_ Standing off by the west treeline, Idunn, Arianna, and Frederic waved enthusiastically and shouted encouragements to their respective children and nephews. _

_ Several yards further down the hill, Adgar knelt and filmed each run on his ancient camcorder._

_ First up, nine year old Elsa carved out smooth, sharp turns after only a handful of runs. She made it look effortless, although most of her attention was focused behind her._

_ "Anna, you're sitting down again! Look...look out!"_

_ Six year old Anna came next, a flailing blur in her red and white snowsuit and poofy hat. Her turns came few and far between, but speed was something she never lacked._

_ "Every run's a race, Elsa! I'm so gonna get you!"_

_ Meanwhile, seven year old Rapunzel brought up the rear. Having eschewed using poles completely, she leaned forward, rested her hands on her knees, and cheered at her cousins as she skidded pizza pie-style from top to bottom. Or at least, that was her plan, and she couldn't quite grasp how the last half of her runs was usually spent leaning way back, her butt grazing the snow, as she coasted into a soft snowbank and popped right out of her skis._

_"I'll get it next time...the Sun and the Moon are helping me!"_

_ By the end of the day, though, Rapunzel was all smiles as she gripped one of Anna's ski poles and one of Elsa's poles and glided down gently._

_ "Thanks, Sun. Thanks, Moon."_

_ Seconds later, all three kids slipped into a tangled mass of skis and limbs as they all fell down together._

* * *

That summer, all of northern Canada dealt with exceptionally cold temperatures. And with Whistler at three thousand feet above sea level, that chilly weather was exacerbated even further. Sunlight glared blindingly off of the snow, and the temperature had barely cracked thirty five degrees as the morning wound down.

Rapunzel, attempting to both tug on her purple snowboard boots and finish up a tale of her skiing exploits with her cousins, already found herself huffing and puffing. Nevertheless, she shrugged and grinned proudly. "What can I say? They kept me balanced and I helped them wreck spectacularly."

Attempting to use each other for balance while tugging on their own boots proved a tricky feat for Mulan and Lynsey, who both chuckled at Rapunzel even as they wobbled and swayed this way and that.

Elsa, already decked out in black snow pants, a blue and yellow _North Face_ coat, and aqua ski boots, clomped up the porch stairs and braced one hand against both Mulan's and Lynsey's backs. She shot Rapunzel an affectionate smile. "And that's why you're a snowboarder now, instead?"

Rapunzel nodded again, then tugged her right boot so hard that she flopped onto her back as both legs shot up. "Me and...me and Kida...we went to...are there secret freaking buckles on this thing or what?!"

Just then, Kida tromped out of the cabin and clapped Elsa on the shoulder, before heading over to inspect the neat row of stacked skis and snowboards along the wall. "Corona and I used to head over to Dodge Ridge with Eugene and some of our coven friends. I knew she liked to scoot around on her skateboard, so we put her on a **snow**board."

Plucking out the yellow _K2_ skis and poles meant for her, Elsa slid a hand against the glossy fiberglass and murmured appreciatively. "And it was a great success." She shot another glance back at Rapunzel, and promptly snorted with laughter at the continued flailing. Elsa hustled over to help with her cousin's left boot, and grinned as Kida showed up to help with the right boot.

"Maybe not **great**...but she falls a little less often."

Groaning petulantly, Rapunzel let her arms slap against the porch. "If **anybody** hands me a pole, I'm sure not gonna turn down a free ride."

* * *

Twenty minutes later, the cabin had been completely cleared out. With snow suits and coats donned, skis and snowboards adjusted for maximum comfort, and half-day tags affixed, the group of friends milled around the snow-covered driveway as they tested their gear.

Those with more skill, such as Elsa, Kida, and Asami, easily poled and kicked themselves into long glides with quick hops and turns at the end. They quickly returned to the main group, though, and demonstrated how best to **not** fall over for the newbies.

Back on the porch steps, Saffron zipped up her black and purple parka as she stared down. Cheeks already rosy from the chilly late morning air.

Head bowed and kneeling, Merida continued to adjust each buckle on Saffron's white snow boots. When bare hands tangled in her hair and wiggled playfully, Merida chuckled, before snapping the final two buckles into place. "Alright, that should do it. Not so tight that you lose feeling, but not so loose that you fly right out, yeah?" She glanced back up, hands still squeezing the top of each boot. "You good, Saf?"

Gulping audibly, Saffron first shook her head, then abruptly nodded, before pulling her goggles down over her eyes. "Yeah. Totally. Feels good, I just…"

Merida arched an eyebrow and hummed as she slipped her thumbs inside the elastic bands of Saffron's goggles and slid them around to the back. Easily correcting any folds. "Yeah?"

A toothy grin as Saffron leaned over and pressed a finger against Merida's forehead. "It's just, you've had this huge smile all morning. Like...the biggest one ever." Her gaze dropped, and her voice slipped into a warbly croak as she shuffled her boots deeper into the snow. "I'm...I'm glad you're back." Saffron shook her head again and mumbled wetly as she threw her arms around Merida's neck and held tight. "**That's all.**"

Merida let out a shuddering exhale, then sniffled as her eyes slammed shut. "Me too, Beano." She rocked back onto her behind and slid her hands up and down Saffron's back, and eventually giggled softly.

"Let's go have a blast."

* * *

_Whistler-Blackcomb's_ base double chairlift was located just west of the Greystone Chalet. Part of the lure of Greystone was in both its proximity **and** ease of access to the resort's base through a wide swath of trail on a slight decline through the woods. A five minute coast through the woods was all it took any party.

**This** wasn't just any party, though.

Cruising along the trail treeline at an easy clip, Ariel rocked back and forth and side to side on her black and silver snowboard. One arm hung limply at her side, and with her other arm she waved at Meg, several yards back. And taunted. With love.

"Honey, are you supposed to hold them like that? I mean if it works it works, but...c'mon. Straighten out a little and zoom up here with me!"

Meg was decidedly distracted as her green and yellow _K2_ skis cut a wide swath through the trail. "Ari, I don't know what the fuck to do with these things, so I'm just gonna drive this shit like a goddamn car." Having already taken two spills in the first two minutes, she then elected to stack her black ski poles, one over top of the other, and hold both out in front. Parallel to the ground. She puffed out her cheeks and hunkered down a bit lower, arms straight out in a steering motion. "I'll try going faster sometime next year."

Bringing up the rear of the crew, Kida puttered along and let the tips of her blue poles drag right alongside her blue and silver _K2's_. She hollered up to Meg as the chilly air nipped at her cheeks and stretched her smile out even wider. "Meg, today you do whatever feels comfortable. Steer that shit like it's the _USS Arleigh Burke_ and just get a feel for your skis. The snow under them. And whatever you do, **don't**…"

Suddenly, trees began to rush by at a faster clip. Eyes wide and blustering at the unwanted additional speed, Meg yanked her poles back against her chest and rocked backwards a bit more. "What the fuck?! Um...**Kida?!**"

Ariel cheered brightly and clapped her hands as Meg caught right up to her. "There you go! Now just make a pie to slow down a little and…" She trailed right off as Meg zipped right by her, leaned too far back, and flopped onto the ground.

Kida chuckled warmly and shook her head, already moving both of her poles to her left hand as she cruised over to help Meg stand up. "Don't lean back, Meg. But learning to fall is the most important thing there is to know, so good on you."

Twenty yards ahead, Tiana carved up the trail in neat, swooping turns on her snowboard, and always made sure to stay just ahead of Saffron as she called out advice. "Remember, it's all in your weight and where you put it. Heels and toes and in between. You don't gotta throw yourself into a turn. Well, really, try not to **throw yourself anywhere.**"

Treating her first snowboarding run as a big experiment, Saffron rocked forward and backward. Arms in and arms out. Arcing to her left, then panicking as all of a sudden, the treeline was right in front of her. Arms flailed and down Saffron tumbled with a yelp.

"Holy hot dogs, I need an extra two hands so I can be taking notes and stuff!" Blushing as Merida slid to a stop by her side, Saffron shimmied into a sitting position and swiped a gloved hand over her blue goggles. And grinned. "You look **awesome** in that one piece, Meri."

At that, Merida chuckled self consciously, shuffled her skis against the snow, and held out a pole...which Saffron immediately grasped.

"Watching you slide around is already the best part of my day. Show 'em how it's done, Beano."

Further down the trail, Rapunzel held onto one of Anna's poles and one of Elsa's. Right next to her, Lynsey held tight to one of Mulan's poles, and simply couldn't stop laughing. Even as her knees wobbled wildly and her pink snowboard nearly threw her half a dozen times.

Intent on keeping those two novice snowboarders from sailing into the woods, Korra skied along their left flank and Asami cruised along their right.

Lynsey was the first to spy the resort at the bottom of their little hill after the last turn. She threw her arms up and bellowed excitedly. "Civilization!"

A moment later, Meg yelped hotly and sailed right by everyone. "**Bye Miss Pie I'm gonna die!**"

Everyone shouted at the same time. "Stop leaning back!"

* * *

With the lunch hour having arrived, the lower section of _Whistler_ was sparsely populated. Hanging back by the entrance to the double chairlift, nicknamed _The Fluffy Bunny_, Merida waved her friends along in pairs and offered helpful instruction. Every single novice found themself in some state of panic when it came time to boarding the double chairlift, though.

"Alright, when you get up there, tell the operator you're new. They'll slow the chair down for you."

Meg stared at the quick swing-around the double chair featured, gulped nervously, and shuffled along next to Ariel. "That thing is **so** gonna throw me off the mountain."

It didn't, but Meg **did** end up losing one ski and both poles as she flailed around, trying to get situated on the chair. She shrieked when, unexpectedly, Ariel brought the crossbar down. Panting hard, Meg fumbled to lift her lone ski up on the foot rest, then shot Ariel a harassed glance. "I'm totally gonna fall on my face when this thing gets to the top, aren't I?"

At that, Ariel giggled brightly and rested her head against Meg's shoulder. "They'll slow it down for us. All you gotta do is lift your ski-free leg and lean on me."

Turning back to her friends, Merida paled and scratched the back of her head. "Um, yeah. That's the crossbar. It's gonna come so don't freak out."

Kida slid through the line next, but shuffled off to one side and paused by the lift operator. She nodded and thanked him as he collected Meg's lost gear and passed it over to her, before she rode up solo.

Next came Elsa and Rapunzel, the latter of whom had quickly grown accustomed to gaining speed by pushing off with her free foot. She heaved a great sigh of relief after managing to board the double chair with minimal fuss, and immediately flopped against Elsa's side.

Rapunzel **also** yelped when the crossbar came down, then latched onto Elsa's right arm.

Cheeks already rosy from the cold, Elsa chuckled and shuffled a bit closer. A low, warm murmur. "You're handling that very well."

A dry chuckle from Rapunzel, who reached over and squeezed Elsa's knee. "That's what **she** said."

Lynsey rode up next with Mulan. Quite determined not to fall off, she immediately latched onto the chair frame and bounced back against the seat. The chair rattled sharply, sending flakes of snow raining down. Lynsey shrieked and Mulan howled with laughter.

Merida's poles clanked together as she clapped her hands and hollered merrily. "Way to go Lyns, you **didn't die!**"

Fiddling with the velcro straps on her purple gloves, Saffron edged closer to Merida and tittered uncertainly. "There's a very real chance I'm gonna get run over and grab your feet and make a gigantic mess of this."

At that, Merida slid an arm around Saffron's shoulders and squeezed warmly. "Ain't no thing. Check it, just do like Chickie and Korra do up there."

Neither Anna nor Korra asked for their chair to be slowed down, and as it whipped around the back curve, they both glanced to the outside and sat right down as the chair scooped them up. Each had a hand on the outside chair frame, and they turned to each other with a mutual nod, before Korra brought the crossbar down.

Saffron let out a heavy exhale, then waved as Asami and Tiana moved on ahead to claim their chair. Letting her whole body sag, Saffron preened as Merida rocked her from side to side. "When you know what you're doing there, it does look really smooth. I mean…" She trailed off as, without warning, the whole chairlift ground to a halt.

Having only traveled ten yards away from the loading spot, Anna and Korra threw up their arms and let out raucous hollers. Further up the cable, Lynsey spat out nervous curses and latched onto Mulan.

Shooting Saffron an amused grin, Merida shook her head. "Somebody probably did a faceplant up top. Getting on is easy, you just sit down and grab the bar."

Throat dry, Saffron merely nodded as she returned Asami's wave. Moments later, the chairlift kicked back into action, scooping up Asami and Tiana neatly before rumbling up along the cable.

Just then, Merida's warm breath rushed against Saffron's rosy ear. "Getting off is a breeze, Beanie. Just drag your toe when you want to slow down...and remember that everybody falls."

* * *

Halfway down the first run, Lynsey had fallen over enough times to where all the trepidation about her next fall was gone. With arms relaxed at her sides, she managed to slip right into the same, swooping turns Asami made. "I'm...I'm doing it! I'm…"

A moment later, Asami crested a little lip on the hill and effortlessly switched her front foot with a neat half-spin.

"Holy **shit** that was cool." Lynsey gawked for all of three seconds before her balance shifted too far back and she overcompensated by jerking forward. Right into a face-first downhill ten yard skid. She barely had time to spit the snow out of her mouth and notice her fuzzy hat was missing, before Ariel cruised right up.

"Mesmerized by the switch, huh?" A chuckle as Ariel plopped Lynsey's hat on her head and helped tug her up. "Back at it, little shark."

The group of friends tried their hardest to stay on the right side of the _Fluffy Bunny_ run, leaving plenty of space for other skiers. Elsa positioned herself just beyond the halfway point along the treeline, and raised a pole every time she spotted somebody she knew. She balanced her cell phone in her other hand and snapped photos.

"Tiana, wave for the camera!"

"Mulan, you just missed your girlfriend. Go get her!"

Face brightening as Anna crested the far hill with Meg in tow, Elsa grinned and waved wildly. "Meg, you're looking great there. Nice turns, great work, you got this."

With one pole extended back for Meg to hold onto, Anna led her friend in long, gentle turns. Shooting a glance back, Anna gestured down the hill with her other pole. "We're gonna stop over by Elsa, alright? You totally got this, just pizza pie those skis and we'll come to a nice, graceful stop."

Meg, meanwhile, exuded giddiness as she kept her own poles pressed against her thighs. The thrill of being fall-free for the last fifty yards filled her with confidence, and she wiggled Anna's pole before calling back. "Dusty, maybe I'll try letting go here and just keep going? Feels like I'm under control. Famous last words, maybe."

At that, Anna cackled and offered a thumbs up. Seconds later, she felt her rear pole droop, and brought it back up front as she hollered back to Meg. "Kida's further down if you want to aim for her. Big, slow turns, you got this."

Blushing as she watched Anna break away from Meg and head in **her** direction, Elsa shuffled back against the treeline a bit more, planted her poles between her skis, and snapped several more photos.

Anna skidded to a stop, cheeks rosy as she did a quick double-check to make sure no gear had flown away. A sheepish smile as she side-stepped downhill and closer to her sister. "Feels weird after so long. But...**definitely** a good weird." Brushing both red gloves against her rosy cheeks, Anna hummed, and shot Elsa an impressed smirk. "You, though...doesn't look like **any** time has passed."

Elsa giggled shyly, then brushed a hand down a sleeve of Anna's jacket. "I'm still that gangly four and a half foot tall eleven year old trying **desperately** not to fall?"

At that, Anna blushed, and glanced down at her sister's aqua snowsuit. One eyebrow arched. "Okay. So you **have** grown up." Another sidelong glance as Anna shuffled a few inches closer. "You make that outfit look good."

A dry, shared laugh. Both sisters turned and waved as Meg glided by, knees only wobbling a bit as she carefully steered herself into gentle, purposeful turns.

Ten yards behind and closing fast, Saffron carved out short, jerky turns on her snowboard. Her arms were under decidedly less control than her legs, flapping as though she could save herself from an imminent fall by taking flight. Nevertheless, she called out daringly.

"Hot on your tail, Meggy!"

Meg shot a harassed retort right back, doing her best not to lean too far back.

"Short stuff, **I'm not gonna race anyone!**"

Trading good-natured barbs the whole time, Meg and Saffron slowly worked their way down the hill around the next bend...until they disappeared from sight.

"I caught you last night."

Still staring down the groomed run, Elsa blushed brightly at Anna's warm murmur, but continued looking away as she jutted out her bottom lip in a meek pout. "Catching me implies you stopped me."

Skiers and snowboarders continued zipping down the easy run, and Anna couldn't help but fidget as she brushed a gloved hand against Elsa's. "Okay. In that case...I **saw** you. In groundhog mode."

Clearly unconvinced, Elsa turned slowly and pressed her hand back against Anna's. "Can't prove a thing..._little lamb._" Elsa's stomach did two and a half flip-flops, and she pulled her parka's zipper down a few inches.

_Warm in here all of a sudden._

Eyes twinkling with mischief, Anna grinned slyly and patted her hip pocket. "Unless I got you on video."

Elsa reacted immediately, brow furrowing as her gaze slipped down. She hunched over her planted poles and whimpered pitifully. "_Anna._"

The lilting tone in her sister's voice sent a sweet tremor through Anna's legs, and she faltered before managing to right herself with her ski poles. A warmly encouraging stare even as her dry mouth taunted her. "I know **my boobs** would love a visit from their favorite groundhog." Having finally managed to squeeze Elsa's right hand, Anna arched an eyebrow and shimmied her shoulders. "_Maybe...tonight…_"

Just then, Merida shot down the hill like a bullet and screamed.

"**Chickie, let's race!**"

Elsa shrieked, keeled right over, and slapped her ski poles halfway across the trail.

Anna yelped and tumbled backwards into a snowdrift. With arms and legs sticking out awkwardly, she shook a pole in Merida's direction.

"I'll give you a fuckin' race, Nasty!"

* * *

The afternoon flew by, with each _Fluffy Bunny_ run taking the group anywhere from thirty to forty five minutes. Everyone kept Merida's first-day advice in mind.

"We ain't all gonna be roaming around in one bigass group all the time. But just for today, let's all meet at the lift and group up before going back for more."

It was nearly half past three when Meg and Saffron coasted up to the _Fluffy Bunny_ chairlift, both rosy-cheeked and playfully swatting at each other.

"Meggy, you know if you didn't make five trillion turns you might beat me one of these times."

"Yeah, uh huh, so sue me for digging on a teensy bit of control. Hashtag no-falls!"

The rest of the crew was lounging against a long snowbank opposite the double chairlift. Merida pumped a fist, and went to push herself up off of the snowbank, but realized the assault she was in for and instead just held out her arms. "Hells yeah, lookin' good up there."

Saffron let out a pleased hum as she coasted right into Merida's arms, and wasted no time in plopping down on the snowbank.

With cheeks quite rosy and plenty warm from Tiana on her right and Rapunzel on her left, Kida waved in Merida's direction and stuttered sheepishly. "That's...that's everyone. The map says the lifts close at four, and they like everyone down off the runs by five."

Yanking out her own trail map, Merida scanned it for a few moments, then glanced further down by the large parking lot. She gestured vaguely. "Glacier Creek Lodge is open until seven. Maybe we see who wants to check that out and who else is game for one more..." Trailing off with a croak, Merida glanced down and blushed. "Um...hey."

Saffron was busy running her gloved hands up and down Merida's left leg, squeezing here and there as she stared right back with a smile. "Anything going on down here?"

Merida mustered a lopsided smile and flipped up her ski goggles. "It's okay. The cold helps, for real." Her blush deepened as Saffron held the stare, squeezed again, and finally Merida hung her head. Let out a refreshed sigh. "I'll be feeling it when we get back. Maybe...you could…"

Saffron nodded immediately, her smile growing.

In the meantime, Kida waved everyone over into a clump. Eyes flicked from friend to friend, and she quirked a pleased smile. "That's a half-day. How's everyone feeling?"

Mulan piped up first, leaning on Lynsey for support. "Squished feet. But having a blast."

Ariel cackled and clapped Meg's poles together. "More, more!"

Having already unclipped both boots from her snowboard, Rapunzel leaned heavily against Anna and clapped her hands together. "My ass is so numb."

Laughter all around. Yanking out her trail map again, Kida flipped it open and gestured down by the parking lot. "We'll wrap it up right here, then. They've got a great lodge, Glacier Creek, right down there. If you've had enough for the day and want to check that out, head right on over and...do that. Maybe get a little something to eat, depending on what T wants to do about dinner later?"

Tiana brightened up and scratched a hand up and down Kida's back. "Much later. That sounds great."

Blushing again, Kida nodded, and beckoned Merida and Saffron over. "So I talked this over with the Big Boss. If you want one more run today, a longer one, we can hop on the _Bunny_ and then take this quad **here**, all the way up…" Fingers trailed up a thick, hashed black line on the map as Kida cleared her throat. "Green square right here, _Baker's Dozen._ A little harder than the green circle we hit today, but easier than a blue square." She glanced between Saffron, Rapunzel, Meg, and Lynsey, and offered each a thumbs up. "Any of you can manage it, and I won't leave you in the dust. Lodge or one more run, the choice...is yours."

* * *

Several short hops outside of Glacier Creek Lodge helped Rapunzel to knock much of the packed snow off of her boots, and the moment she crossed through the doorway, a warm rush of air blasted her face. She moaned weakly, yanked off her fuzzy hat, and pulled her braided hair down to her waist. "Oh my sweet Gravy Goddess, I can't feel my face." She managed four more steps forward, before stumbling on the lobby's brown carpeting and falling backwards…

...right into Anna's arms. She didn't even take a steadying step back, instead hoisting Rapunzel back onto her feet and pressing a hand against her back. Anna leaned in with a warm mutter and a warmer smile. "Are those dogs a-barkin'?"

Rapunzel nodded lazily in response, latched onto Anna's arm, and gestured for everyone else to follow with a weak laugh.

"Watch the carpet. This SuperBanana can only be in so many places at once."

Meg and Ariel tromped right in, still shaking bits of snow out of their jackets. Tiana and Mulan brought up the rear, the latter slowed to a wincing waddle as she had unclasped each of her boot buckles.

Anna walked briskly through the lobby, already shedding her coat, and brightened when she came across a bunch of cushioned chairs by an unused and roaring fireplace. She turned and waved her friends over. "Here, over here, your cozy salvation is right here." Two by two, she nudged the chairs closer to the warmth of the fire, tossed her back coat over a chair back, and guided Rapunzel to the chair nearest the windows. "Here you go, P. Now you can watch for Elsa and Kida zooming out of those trees on rocket skis."

Rapunzel chuckled warmly, but quickly melted into a whimper as Anna tugged her boots off. "I'm...kinda surprised you didn't want to go up for one more." She tugged off Anna's blue jester cap and ruffled her hair, eyes hooded and clear. "You don't look tired at all. And up there, you had plenty of skills of...of...**ooh…**" Dropping both hands onto her lap, Rapunzel went limp as Anna took a sore stocking foot in each hand and squeezed.

Nodding cheerily as the rest of the group arrived, Anna took pleasure in sliding her thumbs up along the underside of Rapunzel's feet. Each throaty mumble and shuffle only encouraging her more. Anna turned and glanced out the window. "I'm not tired."

Her stomach let out a fierce rumble, and Anna blushed.

"I'm fucking starving."

* * *

On the way up the quad lift, Lynsey pursed her lips and stared down over the right side of the mountain. Her stomach did all kinds of flip-flops. "That one looks steep. That one's got all those bumps. **That one** is a literal fucking cliff." She chuckled weakly and glanced past Korra and Kida, over to Saffron who was on the other end of the chair. "Do any of these look like something a beginner **wouldn't** die on?"

At that, Kida batted a gloved hand idly and let one ski slip off of the foot rest. "You'll be fine. They always look harder than they really are from up here."

The sight of Kida dangling a ski off of the foot rest made Saffron go pale, and she mustered a queasy giggle before nudging Kida. "Um, aren't you afraid you'll fall off? Slip out?"

Kida stifled a laugh, but still grinned bemusedly and shook her head. "Are you planning on shoving me out?"

Saffron chuckled nervously again, shook her head lightly, and gripped the chair's frame tighter. She tried not to look down, but couldn't help it, and her stomach sank as she witnessed three skiers tumble over in three seconds. "Yeah, they **all** look steep from up here. If I fall I'll probably roll right into escape velocity and fly to Jupiter or something."

"Naw, you'll be fine." Drumming her gloved hands on the black crossbar, Korra let her head tilt back and stared up at the silver gearwheel as it cranked along the lift cable. She clapped Lynsey on the shoulder. "You guys improved a whole lot today. I bet Lyns here only falls...three times this last run."

At that, Kida harrumphed and nudged Saffron's shoulder. "Yeah well, I bet Miss Kazuki here only falls twice."

Squeezing the crossbar with both hands, Saffron leaned over and shot Lynsey a conspiratorial look, along with a stage whisper. "_I'm gonna fall two hundred times at least._"

Lynsey stuck out her tongue and grinned. "_I'll still fall more._"

Twenty five yards further back, Merida hollered incredulously. "**You were fuckin' what?!**"

Kida, Lynsey, and Saffron peeked around back, keen on getting a glimpse of the goings-on.

Meanwhile, Korra felt her phone buzz, and yanked off her right glove before fishing it out. She stared at it for a few moments, closed her eyes, and shook her head. A dry chuckle.

_[Asami] [3:46 PM] 'they found the horrible picture, I'm just gonna jump off right here and end it all'_

Chucking affectionately, Korra mashed in a quick reply.

_[Me] [3:47 PM] 'you were an adorable nineties kid. I fucking love that picture'_


	151. Chapter 151

Cupping her cell phone protectively against her lap, Elsa proudly read the news article title from seventeen years ago. Loudly enough for skiers and snowboarders passing underneath to hear.

"Here we see Duluth, Minnesota's very own Asami Sato training for the two thousand Junior Winter Olympic Games. Miss Sato, fourteen, nabbed her slot as first team alternate last week with an impressive Slopestyle showing. Always a trendsetter on the Junior Olympics scene, her new style seems to be backwards snow trousers and a…" Trailing off with a shocked squeal, Elsa shot a look across the quad chair. "This is **you!**"

Eyes alight, Merida loped an arm around Asami's shoulders and gushed. "I **knew** something was up! Just watchin' you on that _Bunny_ run, a little too cool and easy. Hot damn, you're a big deal!"

At that, Asami blushed brightly and tried to melt right into the chair. "It was a long time ago...but it's true that you don't forget **everything.**"

Chuckling warmly, Merida leaned back over to Elsa and muttered loudly. "We're gonna have to step up our game now."

Elsa nodded quickly, but then reached behind Merida and nudged Asami's shoulder. "I was just looking up some snowboarding tips for Rapunzel and...sort of fell down a Google rabbit hole. Didn't mean to embarrass you."

"**Holy crap, you're an Olympian?! That's the frickin' coolest thing!**"

Half of the remaining skiers and snowboarders on the mountain heard Saffron's excited shout. Asami gave up trying to hide, flipped down her blue goggles, and glared at Merida and Elsa.

"**Now** it's on."

* * *

Hustling back across the Glacier Creek Lodge lobby with two trays of food and drinks, Anna carefully set them both on the oak coffee table in front of the fireplace. She turned to her friends, brow furrowed and wearing a dissatisfied pout. "You're never gonna believe what happened."

Nestled between Meg's legs and having shed half of her gear, Ariel quickly adopted Anna's pout. "No cheese fries? Oh that's a harsh blow, I don't know how I'm gonna...oh wait, you got 'em."

Anna rolled her eyes and chuckled as she presented everyone with their orders. "The cashier wouldn't let me pay. He asked me where I was staying, then for my **name**..."

Tiana nodded gratefully as she received a slice of blueberry cheesecake, and quickly picked up where Anna left off. "All the food here's on account? On Merida's account?"

Anna nodded along with an exasperated grumble, but it slipped away the moment she turned and spotted Rapunzel beckoning her over.

Having turned her couch around just enough to prop her stocking feet up on the windowsill, Rapunzel's eyelids were already drooping, and she flopped against Anna the moment the latter sat down. A low, inviting whisper from Rapunzel.

"_I kinda wanna bang your brains out right here."_

Narrowly avoiding choking on her burrito, Anna snorted and looped an arm around Rapunzel's shoulders. Anna drew her in close, savored the tickle of blonde hair against her neck, and muttered slyly.

"P, you look like you wanna fall asleep right here."

Rapunzel couldn't deny that, but she still pouted as she gently squeezed Anna's bicep. The white turtleneck sleeve bunched up, and Rapunzel let her eyes fall shut as quiet murmurs all around mixed with the crackling fire.

"_Yeah...well. My thing...is way more fun…"_

Anna nodded, cheeks darkening as she watched Rapunzel's hand slide over her red snowsuit belt. From there, they naturally drifted back up to the high windows, and Anna let the warmth of her cousin and the nearby fire wash over her.

_Way, **way** more fun. I'm sure we can find some way...**some way**...to carve out some alone time._

_ For all of us._

* * *

The quad chairlift's exit ramp opened into a wide plateau of daily-groomed snow. The numerous, stacked signposts and trail warnings hinted at the enormity of the dual-mountain resort that was _Whistler-Blackcomb_.

Across the plateau, nailed to several two by fours, was an enormous billboard map of both mountains. Kida led her three chairlift partners over to the map the moment they exited the ramp, and seconds later, Merida, Asami, and Elsa glided down the same ramp and over to the map.

Grinning brightly, Merida shuffled up to the map and rapped a gloved finger against it. "Mindblow number one: this joint has more than two hundred runs." She looked back at the map and ran her finger up along the line indicating the chairlift they had just ridden. "Number two, right now we're only halfway up the mountain."

Lynsey's mouth hung open. Saffron whipped out her camera and snapped a photo of Merida by the trail map. Kida clapped Elsa on the shoulder and gave her a playful shake.

"So, we've got our work cut out for us." Asami shot Merida a sly grin as she zipped her parka all the way up and re-tightened the velcro straps on her gloves.

Lynsey finally found her voice, but only after doing a slow scan of the trail signs in the area. "Diamond. Diamond. **Diamond.** Uh...and it gets even harder if we go higher up?"

Korra grinned and clapped a hand against Lynsey's back. "Usually how it works." She nodded towards a large clearing nestled between two swaths of fir trees. "That's us?"

A slow nod from Merida, who slipped her goggles back on and gestured with a pole. "Hell yeah. Let's do it."

* * *

The sun had just started to sink lower in the sky, sending shadows of a wall of fir trees over the _Baker's Dozen_ trail. With nobody else around, the pack of friends spread out at the crest of the run.

Korra shoved off first, but took a moment to wave a pole and holler over to Merida. "Thanks for the invite. Glad you're doing better. Now eat my snow!" And with a quick shove of her poles, Korra dove down into the run and hollered gleefully.

Kida followed a moment later, tossing a little salute at Merida as she tipped down the run. "See you at the bottom, boss. Give us a little time before you guys uncork."

Still peering over the edge of the deceptively steep run, Lynsey swallowed thickly and tightened her _Animal Planet_ scarf before offering Merida a wave. "If I survive this, you're getting that drink tonight." She did her best to slide over the edge as slowly as possible, but gravity quickly asserted itself, and Lynsey let out a peppy shriek as she threw herself into several quick, wobbly turns.

The temperature had dropped a good five degrees since the sun had started to sink, but Merida knew that the redness in her cheeks was from more than just cold. She cupped both hands to her mouth and hollered. "You're on!" A moment later, the rustle of crunching snow and a hand against her back drew Merida's attention...and she somehow managed to brighten even more. "S'up Beanie, you're next. Ain't no thing."

Careful not to slip over the edge prematurely, Saffron hooked fingers in Merida's collar and gave a gentle tug. She stood on her tip-toes, smiled shyly, and tapped her chin.

"For luck?"

That drew a throaty hum from Merida, who clasped Saffron's gloved hand and drew it down to her stomach. She swallowed thickly and slipped her other hand around Saffron's waist, not breaking eye contact.

"Way more than just luck."

With that, they leaned in, and groaned as their goggles clacked together. Face crimson, Saffron ducked her head and muttered hotly. "**Shit!** So suave."

Merida roared with laughter, but the moment she withdrew her hands to slip off her goggles, a strong blast of chilly air rushed down the mountain and nudged Saffron right off of the lip.

"Shit!" Flapping her arms wildly, Saffron skidded into a sharp turn and nearly went head over heels. Second and third turns followed, before she managed to lurch to a stop by the treeline. A quick glare up at the summit of the run momentarily robbed her of her voice.

_All shadowy like that. So dashing. Urgh...shit!_

Grumbling hotly, Saffron jabbed a finger up at Merida. "You owe me big time!"

Not missing a beat, Merida folded her arms over her planted poles and hunched down. Eyes lidded and face exploding with crimson warmth.

"Beat me down there...and you'll see just **how** big time."

That drew a flustered squeak from Saffron, who turned downhill and cruised away with a determined shout.

"Outta my way!"

* * *

Kida and Korra hung back, in no hurry to the bottom of _Baker's Dozen_ as they cruised a short ways ahead of Saffron and Lynsey. With nobody else around, they all enjoyed long, swooping turns, and only paused to regroup twice during the entire three mile run.

Huddled by a ten foot tall snow bank on their second break, the group of friends took a few moments to enjoy the view down in the valley. A cold breeze kicked up, and they all shuffled closer together.

The final stretch of the run, a mile-long downhill, led right to the Glacier Creek Lodge in the distance, and Kida immediately pointed it out. "There's the lodge where everyone else is hanging out. I mean, unless they bailed and went right back to the cabin."

Saffron edged out past the snow bank and snapped a photo of the resort below. Her teeth chattered sharply, and she chuckled. "I'm gonna go hide in a bathtub for the rest of the night."

Staring down at her pink snowboard with a proud little grin, Lynsey clapped her gloved hands together and rubbed them briskly. "I say we crank up that hot tub outside and crank up some **music**, too."

Korra, who had been reclining against the snow bank and perusing her phone, looked up and waved. "Looks like they left a minute ago. We should really get going if we're gonna beat them to the bottom."

Kida nodded and plucked her poles out of the snow, but Lynsey wasn't quite convinced. "No way they're that fast. They'd have to be doing something absolutely fuckin' nuts, like a hundred miles an hour…" She trailed off as the distant echo of shouting trickled down the mountain.

Closer.

And closer.

Gesturing for everyone to back up a bit further, Kida shook her head and cackled. "Nah. But they could definitely do fifty."

Saffron paled and jerked her head back up towards the earlier curve in the trail. She spluttered indignantly. "Fifty?!"

Just then, Elsa, Asami, and Merida came tearing around the curve and zipped right past their friends in a wild shower of snow. All three crested the lip of the final downhill without so much as a cursory braking, then bolted down the hill in a flash.

Elsa's short hop brought her ten yards of airtime, and the moment she hit the ground, she launched right into a series of quick, tight turns.

Asami indulged in a more forceful jump, crouched into a low tuck, and sailed twenty yards downhill. Her board barely made a sound as she met the snow again.

Merida, wild-eyed and grinning like mad, never left the snow as she blew down the run and zipped past both Elsa and Asami.

Korra gulped hotly and tugged the collar of her navy blue parka.

Saffron wiped a gloved hand over her forehead and gawked.

It was Lynsey who snatched up handfuls of snow, pelted both of her friends, and taunted playfully. "What the hell are we waiting for, we can show **them **a thing or to. Things like...uh...**not falling!**"

* * *

"Punzie! Rapunzel! **Wake up!**"

Yelping in response to Anna's exclamation, as well as being suddenly shaken awake, Rapunzel thrashed around on the sofa and smacked everything her hands came in contact with. She blinked blearily, rubbed her eyes, and blinked again before shooting Anna a flummoxed glare.

"Guh...wha?"

Arms folded over the back of the sofa, Mulan rapped knuckles on the mahogany frame and grinned at Rapunzel. "You just **just** missed it. **Them.**"

Now twice as confused, Rapunzel struggled to sit up, blushed as she realized she was no longer in Anna's arms, and blushed even darker when she saw Meg, Ariel, and Tiana **also** looming. Pouting fiercely and rubbing at her eyes again, Rapunzel grumbled petulantly. "I don't...I wasn't...can somebody **please** tell me what's going on and in very small words because I…" She trailed off as Ariel hunched over the back of the sofa.

Ariel smirked and gestured towards the window. "They're coming back now. Anna says she saw Elsa and Asami jump at least a hundred yards or something."

Anna blushed and spluttered indignantly. "Oh my **god** I didn't say it was **that far.**" She spent another few seconds leaning up against the windowsill, before shooting a glance back at Rapunzel. Clearly starry-eyed. "They just...floated. It was...fucking **wow.**"

At that, Rapunzel giggled softly and patted Anna on the back. "Nerdface gets mad air."

In short order, Kida and Korra skidded to a halt and glided over to where Elsa, Asami, and Merida congregated. They all turned their gazes back up the mountain...and promptly burst out laughing.

Their friends inside the lodge also roared with laughter.

Two hundred yards from the bottom of the run, Lynsey and Saffron both fell face-forward, ejected from their snowboards, and skidded downhill for nearly fifty yards. Everyone on the whole mountain heard Lynsey shriek as snow pelted her face.

"**That doesn't fucking count!**"

* * *

Finding herself supporting both Lynsey and Korra, Elsa did her best not to sag under the weight. It was easy to tell that everyone was shivering, with Saffron going so far as to inch back against Merida and drape the latter's arms over her.

Chuckling warmly, Elsa shot Kida and Asami both knowing stares.

_We're all cold. Some of us are more wiped out than others...but we're all definitely cold._

As a test, Elsa flicked her eyes towards the warm, brightly lit lodge windows.

She nearly barked out a laugh when **everybody** around her groaned audibly.

_And we don't want to take everything off now, just to have to put it back on again when we **do** go back to the cabin._

"Would it be rude if...I was kind of thinking I might just…" Swallowing thickly, Elsa shivered at the chilly wind blasting down the mountain. She gestured lamely towards the trail they had arrived on earlier...and shrugged. "...head back...back to the…"

And with that, Merida broke out in a wide grin and giggled. "Uh...yeah." Both hands kneaded Saffron's shoulders over and over again. "Read my mind, Elsa."

Asami also let out a self conscious giggle and rested her head on Korra's shoulders. "Me, too. That's not rude...right?"

Kida shook her head and jerked a thumb towards the chalet's twin trails. "Not even. Ariel and Tiana know where the t-bar is and how to use it. I'll shoot them a quick message and...and…" She trailed off, momentarily flummoxed after turning back to the window she had spied the rest of their group plastered to...only to find them now absent. Kida arched an eyebrow and waggled a finger uncertainly. "Um…"

Just then, the lodge's front oak double doors burst open, and Anna hopped out, still trying to tug her left ski boot on even as only one of her arms had found her parka sleeves. She called out, voice wavering with each hop. "Holy shit, everyone looked **so awesome!** Are you...are you waiting for...oh god **damn** this boot…"

Meg followed a moment later, having donned both of her boots, but neither of her gloves. She waved one arm wildly while slipping the other around Anna's back, then hollered. "Were you just **standing out here**, freezing your **asses off**, and waiting for us to go back to the...**Jesus H Christ Asami** you jumped the fucking grand canyon!"

Mulan, Tiana, Rapunzel, and Ariel stormed out in quick succession, all hollering praises and perplexed as to what was going on next.

Wriggling happily, Saffron leaned back and stared up at Merida. An exasperated grin.

"Looks like we're all going back together, then."

Merida nodded, positively glowing as she watched Saffron's cheeks darken from the chilly air.

"That fuckin' hot tub has our names on it."

Hearing several of their friends call Merida's name, Saffron sent her girlfriend off with a playful swat. She took a few moments and knelt down on the groomed snow, gloved hands re-adjusting snowboard boot buckles in a way that already felt comfortably familiar.

_There's this thing about you. Just...just now._

The sight of Merida's wild gesticulations and her booming voice sent a whole new kind of chill zipping over Saffron's skin. She couldn't help but stare.

_Like...a side of you I haven't seen for months. Not since the...shooting._

Poles extended out to both sides, Merida lifted one ski and wobbled as she recounted the day's final run for Tiana, Anna, and Ariel.

"**So out of fuckin' nowhere Elsa zips into the air and then Sammy well she fuckin' rocket launches that shit and I'm like god damn now we're talking!**"

Having already clasped and unclasped her boot buckles five times, Saffron had just begun round six as she stared on. Every bit of cold had vacated her body.

_Your volume. Your wonderfully loud confidence. It's...back. **It's back!**_

Meg managed to claim her skis and poles off of the rack and lug them into a spot where she had room to slip into each...or fall without clobbering a friend. Having accomplished that, Meg then spied Saffron apart from the group, and slowly glided over to her side. A knowing smile, doubly warm and with a hint of wickedness at having not been spotted.

_"**Somebody** looks like they want that ass."_

At that, Saffron blushed, yelped hotly, and fell onto her back.

_Completely right._

* * *

The _Greystone t-bar_, installed specifically for use by residents of the like-named chalet, ran from five AM to midnight. It stretched for a hundred yards uphill, and the return trail it ended by was far more narrow than the arrival trail below.

Merida had never considered that her friends would find great difficulty in something as simple as a t-bar...but there she was. And there they were...always falling over.

"Alright, now just don't sit down."

The instant Rapunzel felt the bar press against her legs, she sat down...and crashed right to the ground. The metal bar hooked on the inside of her knees, one boot slid out of her snowboard, and she devolved into shrieking giggles as the tow line dragged her for ten yards.

"**It's got me oh goddess it's got me I'm a goner!**"

Merida tried to school her face into a reactionless stare, but she lost it when the t-bar snapped back and Rapunzel slid face-first right back down the hill. Shaking her head as she chuckled lowly, Merida side-stepped up the hill a few feet and extended a hand. "Alright Punza, what did you learn?"

Snow coated the front of Rapunzel's blue snow pants and orange parka, and she mustered the most overdramatic groan she could manage. Arms flapping and face crimson.

"When something touches my ass I'm **trained** to want to sit on it!"

Next, Merida shot Elsa an imploring look, and visibly sighed when Elsa grinned and skated to the front of the line. When the next t-bar swung around, Elsa handled it with ease, slipping it between her legs and going so far as to grin proudly as it towed her away and up the hill.

Gesturing at Elsa's success, Merida mimicked her movements in a slight knee-bend. "Just like that. Easy peasy. Lyns, you got this, right?"

Lynsey pursed her lips, trilled, and cackled as Mulan sent her off with a swat on the rear. "Oh I **so** got this." She shuffled into the pickup lane and turned, expectantly.

Merida didn't even have time to offer advice, as the next t-bar evaded Lynsey's grasp and bounced right off of her back.

Fearing imminent disaster, Lynsey shrieked and flopped onto the groomed snow.

Hanging near the back of the line, Saffron giggled and zoomed in on her cell phone's video recording.

Meg chuckled, peeking over her friend's shoulder every so often.

"Absolute gold."

Another fifteen minutes passed before everyone managed to master the t-bar. Save for three: Rapunzel, Lynsey, and Meg. Each one of them pouted as they rode up pressed against Merida's lap. She chuckled and sent each off with a firm pat on the back.

"If you can't pick it up, just hitch a ride with someone else!"

The sun had nearly disappeared behind the dark web of branches in the forest surrounding the chalet, by the time everyone emerged from the wooded trail and arrived at their home away from home.

* * *

With a grunt, Merida flipped over the brown canvas-wrapped foam pad covering the top of the hot tub. She whistled lowly at the sleek, stainless steel tub's blue marble coloring. When she looked back up, she grinned warmly at Saffron already hefting up the other side of the cover.

"The _Big Kahuna Hot Tub Spa_. Looks swanky, huh?"

Saffron nodded, dipped a finger into the placid tub water, and shivered visibly. "And I bet it'll feel like fine, hot magic when we turn it on."

Together, the pair carried the hot tub cover back onto the back porch deck, and found it fit neatly between the sliding double doors and the oak railing. Both still in their boots and snow gear, Merida and Saffron made their way back to the hot tub and began to hunt for the control panel.

From inside the chalet came all kinds of shouts, laughs, and assorted noises as lights flickered on. Rapunzel's voice rose above all of it in an indignant holler.

"I don't care where y'all put your soggy duds, just don't throw 'em on our sofa bed!"

It only took a minute of hunting around the tub, before Saffron flipped a latch and out swung a hidden compartment. "Aha! Got it."

Merida nodded wordlessly, then folded her arms and leaned against the hot tub. Her eyes flicked naturally from balcony to balcony and window to window.

_Everybody up there's got their own neat little balcony. _

_ I had no fuckin' clue Sammy had those badass boarding skills._

_ Did Ariel and Meg tape a poster over their window? That's fuckin' hilarious._

_ Looks like Tiana and Punza are throwing together that stew for later._

_ And Mulan and Lyns are...oh shit, get it Lyns!_

"Are you spying on somebody?"

Jerking her attention back to Saffron, Merida spluttered awkwardly, and it took her a few moments before she found the primary source of heat now rushing to her face. Steam rushed off of the water's surface as the hot tub's bubble jets blasted rolling waves of froth all over the place.

Blushing darker, Merida scoffed and flicked a bit of water across the tub. "Hey, I'm just making sure all my buds are having a primo time today."

At that, Saffron chuckled and nodded, then slipped the shoulder straps of her purple snowsuit down each arm until they hung by her waist. The moment she dipped a finger in the hot, bubbly water, a shiver crept up her back...and she glanced back up, knowing full well her face was rosy. "I think it's a safe bet that **everyone** had fun today."

Merida paused and dipped her whole hand into the heated water, and the sudden shock of warmth stole her breath. She could only stare in rapt fascination as, when she withdrew her hand, steam rushed off of it and trickled into the chilly, evening air. Her hand quickly blurred, though, as she looked right past it and found Saffron holding her cell phone.

**_*click*_**

**_ *click*_**

Saffron cringed. The next photo became a fogged-up mess as the hot tub's jets roared to full blast. "Should we go tell everyone to change?" Swallowing thickly, Saffron stared down at the last picture she took, and shook her head. A shy smile. "Should **we**...go change?"

_Or we could just lose our clothes right here and hop in._ The thought raced through Merida's mind quick as a flash, and she learned that she could, indeed, blush even darker.

"I guess…"

Just then, two stomachs growled in distress. Saffron croaked out a laugh, then promptly blushed even darker herself as she watched Merida brush damp curls out of her eyes. Droplets of water already clung to her rosy cheeks as she stood back up and made her way around the hot tub...and back to Saffron.

"But first. Snacks."

Saffron gulped and shivered again.

_The steam is just **rolling** off of you, Meri._

* * *

Stripped down to her grey thermal underwear, Anna drew a leg up and curled her toes against the dark, fuzzy toilet seat cover. She chuckled warmly, sniffled, and glanced at her sister. "Bet it felt good to cut loose like that."

Having peeled off only half of her navy snow suit, Elsa bent over the bathroom sink and combed through cosmetics travel bag. "It **did** feel good." She blushed at the striking memory of icy wind whipping past her face, as well as the momentary sensation of weightlessness. After a few more seconds of searching, Elsa unearthed a yellow lotion bottle and turned back to Anna. "Hold still."

Elsa found herself momentarily frozen under Anna's piercing gaze. A gentle tugging below drew Elsa's attention, and she could only stare as her snow suit slid down below the hem of her white turtleneck.

"_Anna._"

Jolted by the raspiness of her sister's plea, Anna squeaked and yanked her hands away from Elsa's dangling suspenders. "Uh...oops." The ajar door several feet away taunted Anna, and she shoved both fists onto her lap before gulping audibly. "Bad hands. Bad bad."

With a careful slide of her right foot, Elsa pushed the door shut. She arched an eyebrow and stifled a chuckle over the extra guilty look her sister wore. "Took a spill earlier that run, though. It felt...nice."

Anna nodded along, her smile turning dopey as pale, lotion-covered fingers swept over her rosy cheeks. "We're gonna try some harder runs tomorrow, right?"

An uneasy nod from Elsa, who swept a bit of excess lotion over Anna's nose and pinched it playfully. "And we'll be wearing our helmets for the harder runs." Elsa waited and held her stare until she received a nod in reply, then reached over and drew the bathroom window blinds down.

Anna tittered sweetly, eyes downcast as she hooked her bare feet around Elsa's calves. "We'll be safe. Protect ourselves. All that good...stuff." She raised her head again at the behest of Elsa's fingertips tickling her jaw. Anna licked her lips and glanced away. "Now my face feels sticky." Her stomach flip-flopped as Elsa's warm breath ghosted over her lips.

_What if we just be really, super, extra quiet and…_

The door rattled with a sharp, sudden series of bangs. Ariel piped up brightly. "Hot tub's ready and rarin' to go. Dinner's at ten!"

Anna let out a shocked scream, which was quickly muffled as Elsa mashed their lips together.

* * *

At seven o'clock sharp, Saffron lugged two tall stacks of bath towels downstairs. Merida followed right behind, a sheet of paper in one hand and a roll of masking tape in the other.

_'Skinny Dipping Allowed After 11PM'_

Ariel, Meg, Mulan, Lynsey, Tiana, Kida, and Rapunzel all hovered around the back double doors, interest clearly piqued as they read the notice Merida taped to the doors. Having donned her bellflower-themed swimsuit, Merida gestured vaguely towards the steaming hot tub.

"Now this don't mean you **gotta be** naked after eleven. But, well, some of us are a little more nudist than others. Let it fly."

Sporting her orange and yellow sunflower-patterned one piece suit, Rapunzel applauded, then turned back to the rest of the group. "Also, in the words of vampire hottie Lestat, _the bar is open._ I can throw together anything from a Bee's Knees Shandy to a Campari Sangria, so just let me know if I can satisfy your fancy." Rapunzel edged over to Merida and nudged her playfully. "Tiana picked up **plenty** at the supermarket. A little birdie told me you've been, you know, abstaining while you were away…"

Merida grinned knowingly and nudged Rapunzel right back. "Got a pretty good feeling the dry spell will end while I'm here."

Rapunzel nodded quickly, then made a grand show of yanking open the back door and ushering everyone through. She giggled as chilly air rushed in and drew harassed yelps from everyone. Spying Saffron bringing up the rear with an armload of folded towels, Rapunzel tapped her on the shoulder and smiled softly. "You know, you're legal here now, too. Well, as of midnight anyway, but...you know." A sly wink followed.

The shock of the cold, nighttime air and Rapunzel's words drew a breathy squeak from Saffron, who hopped in place and promptly flushed crimson. "Um, yeah, I mean that's true and...and I…" She glanced down at her armload of towels, then naturally inched her gaze over to Merida, before trailing off completely. "I mean…"

Merida swallowed thickly, but a warm, trusting grin quickly spread from cheek to cheek. She slid a hand over Saffron's shoulder, leaned in, and murmured. "Long as it don't make your meds funky, ain't nobody gonna judge you, Beanie. Eighteen is eighteen. Here." Finally, Merida trailed off with a bashful chuckle. "Uh...you know…"

At that, Saffron nodded eagerly, before rising to her tip-toes and pressing a kiss to Merida's cheek. She then shot Rapunzel a relieved glance. "I'll let you know. Thanks, Punzie." With that, Saffron hustled out to the hot tub, dumped her armload of towels on the nearby picnic table, and squealed as she stepped up onto the outer platform.

"Oh, scootch, scootch please!"

In the meantime, Merida had closed the back door most of the way, but still peeked through the crack and grinned broadly at her lively friends.

Rapunzel stared right along, but suddenly brightened as a nagging question struck her. She craned her neck and clapped Merida on the shoulder, whispering slyly.

A moment later, Merida stuck her head back out in the chilly air and hollered. "Oh yeah I forgot, no sex in the hot tub. You wanna bang your true love, that's why you each got nice tubs in your bathrooms."

Rapunzel giggled merrily, then stuck her head out beneath Merida's. "Cool. So now that **that's** settled...who wants an adult beverage?"

* * *

Crammed between Tiana and Rapunzel, Kida raised a wet arm out of the water and waved. "There she is. Thought maybe dinner caught fire and...oh, that is one sweet one-piece, Elsa!"

The cold, evening air did little to cool Elsa's cheeks, and she hovered by the doorway in her blue and white striped one-piece swimsuit. "Oh...well, thanks. I was just looking…" Her eyes darted around the large, blue and white marbled tub, and blushed further when she realized there was no place left to sit...aside from laps.

Shooting Anna a knowing grin, Rapunzel nudged gently and blew at several little snowflakes fluttering down. "Oh, Nerdface is just showing off. Standing there all like, shit this ain't cold, who needs hot water and bubbles and…" She trailed off and chuckled as a a pair of feet bobbed up and inched onto her lap. "...whose piggers are these, now?"

On the other side of the tub, Lynsey glanced down sheepishly and drummed fingertips over Mulan's hands encircling her stomach. Her mumbled plea came out on a far more pathetic tone than she intended, and she slouched a bit lower on her girlfriend's lap. "Um...mine? I mean, if you're offering...and all…" Moments later, she muttered a slurred _thank you_ as Rapunzel grasped her bare feet and began to squeeze.

Mulan giggled at the faux snores her girlfriend produced, then beckoned Elsa over warmly. "Lap room to spare. Over there and...over there."

Grateful for the steam on her rosy face, Elsa nodded dumbly and took care as she stepped between Korra and Ariel, both of whom were also perched on their girlfriends' laps. She studiously avoided glancing in Anna's direction, and after another cursory glance revealed no open seat-space, Elsa mumbled unintelligibly and sank right down into the middle of the tub. Surrounded by bare feet and criss-crossing legs, Elsa dipped her chin into the steaming water and watched her loose braid float on by.

"So I was...you know...watching the Weather Channel…"

Taking a swig from her red glass, Merida set it on the foldout tray along the tub's exterior...and smirked warmly. "Chickie, show some hospitality. Give your snowbird sissy some real estate." The moment Merida's right hand was free, it was claimed by Saffron, who slouched low enough on Merida's lap for her own face to be framed neatly by the frothy water.

The sight of Anna's impish smile, wet, extended hands, and broad shoulders speckled with drops of water snatched away Elsa's voice again. She nodded feebly, then did an awkward backwards shuffle, fully expecting to find knees.

She found none, instead shuffling right back against Anna's chest. Elsa swallowed a breathy squeak, and nearly her tongue along with it, then gulped as Anna brushed a hand against her hip under the water.

"_So you got us...the latest forecast, Elsa?_"

And just like that, Elsa chuckled and relaxed against Anna. "Yeah. It's...I did." She took a moment to lick her lips and stare down at the bubbling water. One hand sank down and quickly found Rapunzel's thigh. A slight brush was all it took, and Elsa had to bite down on her tongue to keep from chortling at Rapunzel's pleased hum. Elsa gave a warm squeeze, cleared her throat, and looked up.

"They say there's a chance we could get a lot of snow later this weekend."

Saffron gawked audibly, and tried to sit up a bit as her soaked bangs slipped down either side of her face. "A **big** chance?" She trilled happily as Merida scooped up handfuls of hot water and sent them streaming down through her hair.

Quickly finding herself surrounded by Rapunzel's encroaching hair, Elsa shrugged and offered a hopeful smile. "It's a small chance. But even just six inches of fresh powder would be totally sweet to hit first thing in the morning! I mean, big resorts like this can take a foot or more and that's just business as usual. They're **always** ready to take advantage of more natural snow, and sometimes they won't even use their artificial snow machines once all year. Because they never know when a quick-moving system might stall out and...and…" Having talked herself into a gleeful fervor, Elsa had once again let her hands wander.

Anna had managed to keep her smiling lips pursed tight as Elsa sought out her hand under the water and tugged it securely over her stomach. Hot from head to toe and quite pleased when Elsa trailed off, but didn't pull away, Anna gently massaged her fingertips against Elsa's stomach and murmured warmly. "And drop a truckload of the good stuff right here, huh?"

A sheepish nod from Elsa, who smiled bashfully and relaxed into Anna's hold. Elsa's eyes brightened as Asami picked right up with her weather-related diatribe.

Overhead, a light snow continued to fall...and melt several feet from the water's surface.

* * *

After a short while, Tiana and Kida headed back inside to see about dinner...and Tiana's fantastically frozen hair. Mulan and Lynsey followed soon after, both red as tomatoes from head to toe as soon as they left the heated tub.

With a bit more room to spare, the remaining friends spread out. And with a dripping-wet wave her her hand, that was when inspiration struck Meg. "They should give out these colored patches. You put 'em on your coat, or on your snow pants." Her words came out on white puffs of breath, and she shivered as hot water tickled her jawline. "That way you don't have to say shit to the lift operator. They see the patch on you, and they know."

Yawning widely, Ariel slipped her right foot over Meg's left and watched both sink under the steaming water. "They know?"

Quite sure her face was crimson, Meg slid a wet hand over her face and giggled at the tingly, hot-to-cold transition. "Danger, Will Robinson. Slow that motherfucking chair way down."

Everybody laughed in response, and Meg made a half-hearted attempt at swiping a splash.

In the meantime, Saffron turned around and draped her wet arms over the edge of the hot tub. The chilly air snaked up her arms and sent a heady shiver right to her bare shoulders, and she watched her breaths poof out in clouds of white as she called out into the night.

"Anna, as your **former** student, I gotta say I'm a little bit worried about you. Liking that is not normal."

Two trails of bare-footed imprints stretched several yards from the hot tub and out into the snow-covered back lot. Still in their swimsuits, Anna and Merida lay sprawled out in the snow, all shivers and chatters and heaving chests...and brilliantly rosy smiles. Chuckling breathlessly, Anna raised a scarlet arm and waved it eagerly.

"What about this here girlfriend of yours, huh? You aren't a little **concerned** about her?"

Saffron paused for a few moments, then bit back teeth-chattering laughter as Merida lifted up both of her legs and kicked them from side to side. Cheeks darkening, Saffron pressed her cheek against the warm blue and white tub marble and grinned knowingly. "I know just how extreme my Meri is."

Seconds later, Elsa crawled over to join Saffron, and couldn't hide the concern in her voice. "It's been almost three minutes, now. Don't push your luck out there, you two."

Chortling quietly, Asami leaned over and murmured to Rapunzel. "By my count it's only been half that."

Rapunzel smirked, shook her head, and muttered right back. "Ever the sweetheart worry-wart."

Finally, Anna let out an invigorated shout, hopped to her feet, and snatched Merida by both hands. Her eyes twinkled as she hauled her friend up. "Round one is a tie, then?"

Snowflakes tumbled down from Merida's scraggly curls as she shook her head, shimmied in place, and hopped up and down...skin crimson from head to toe. "Plenty more rounds to go this week." With that, Merida yelped again, pumped her fists, and threw both arms in the air.

"It's fuckin' **cold**!"

The pair of friends hoofed it back to the hot tub, hopped right in, and immediately squealed as sweltering tingles raced over their bodies.

Anna managed three steps, then collapsed in the middle of the tub with a giddy shriek. Face rosy and thoughts spinning wildly, Anna slapped one hand against Rapunzel's lap and the other against Elsa's.

"**Love me I'm a popsicle!**"

Both Elsa and Rapunzel hauled Anna over to them, but right after, Elsa blushed and shot a self conscious glance around the hot tub. A bashful chill swept down Elsa's back, and she blubbered nonsensically as she did her best to make squeezing up and down her sister's arm seem perfunctory...and not overly enjoyable.

Rapunzel had no trouble showing her glee, however, and swept her hands up and down Anna's cold back as she pressed her further under the hot water. Giggles peppered Rapunzel's every word, and she howled riotously as her stomach met Anna's chilled face.

"Banana butt, you're gonna get it later! **Coldy cold ahh!**"

Meanwhile, Merida stepped into the hot tub, raised her arms up high again as she stood on the underwater marble bench, and bellowed for all she was worth.

Saffron, struck speechless at the waves of steam wafting off of Merida's body, narrowed her eyes and reached up to grasp Merida behind her thighs. She nearly yelped at the stark jolt of cold, then squeezed and piped up indignantly. "Get your ass down here before I tackle you!"

At that, Merida stared down, inclined both eyebrows, and patted her hands against Saffron's wet ones. A warm, pleased grin followed. "Promises, promises." Merida gave in a moment later, though, and plopped back down into the hot water. In a split second, a great cloud of steam rushed against her face.

"And you're sure that's good for you?"

Nodding automatically in response to Saffron's sternly mumbled question, Merida slouched deeper into the water. "Fuck...yeah…"

_Zero pain. Nothing better. Almost...almost like…_

With a final nod of understanding, Saffron bit down on her tongue and crawled onto Merida's still-chilly lap. The cold robbed her of her voice, but instead of bailing into the middle of the hot tub, she snatched Merida's arms and wound them around her stomach. Deep, shuddering breaths followed.

"You feel real good."

Blushing hotly at Merida's raspy whisper, Saffron wriggled fitfully and rubbed her arms over top of Merida's with short, jerky motions. She chuckled dryly, breaths hitching as fingertips pressed against her hips.

"**You** feel like _Ice Station Fucking Zebra_."

Merida's hushed, affectionate chuckle in response made Saffron's toes curl.

_And I'll always be here to warm you up when things get cold._

Meanwhile, Ariel and Korra hopped up next, both keen to try their hands at making sauna snow angels. Korra managed five barefoot steps in the snow before shrieking and tumbling into a faceplant. Ariel slung a wet, steaming leg over the side of the marble tub, stepped right onto the only patch of ice in the area, and flopped down into a fluffy snow bank.

From her second floor balcony, Lynsey leaned out over the railing and snapped several photos with a gleeful cackle. "Fourteen out of ten, ladies."

Still massaging Anna's back as she lay, curled and lap-bound and mumbling warmly, Rapunzel craned her neck and chirped brightly.

"Lyns, send me those pics!"

* * *

Kisses. Soft hums. Throaty giggles.

With throat dry and doing her best not to squeal...**or** swallow her tongue...Saffron halted by a drawn curtain in the dark living room. She clapped one hand over her mouth, then winced at the dull smacking sound.

_Should I just...keep going? Or...go back?_

Sprawled out on her back in the middle of the sofa bed, Anna snored blithely on. Right over her head, Rapunzel and Elsa's lips met over and over again. Affectionate smiles grew with each one of Anna's snores...and their clasped hands slipped underneath the hem of her black _Def Leppard_ t-shirt.

Having neither made the decision to continue creeping towards the kitchen, **or** to edge back to the staircase, Saffron crouched a bit lower and shuffled backwards. One hand fumbled against the curtain, quickly finding and grasping the windowsill just behind it. Warmth continued to flood her face as she found herself unable to look away; paralyzed in the moment.

_Maybe I should just speak up. Like...carefully. Really...really gentle…_

Rapunzel let out a pleased purr before trailing a hand up along Elsa's bare arm. In between kisses, she cracked her eyelids and offered husky, taunting whispers.

_"You started it."_

_ "In that gondola."_

_ "Couldn't even wait for lunch."_

Elsa's response was a hum and a low chuckle, but when she inched forward again, her lips found nothing but air. She immediately pouted, cracked an eyelid, and glared upon realizing Rapunzel had pulled back a few inches. With a lick of her lips, Elsa ducked her head and leaned in further.

_"Those benches were horrible."_

Another snore from Anna.

Kiss. Hands roaming up over shoulders.

Kiss. Tongue grazing lips.

Having shrunk back against the far curtain and wrapped it around her shoulders, Saffron gulped hotly. Blinked twice, a third time, and managed a shaky swallow.

_I knew how they felt about each other...on paper._

A tremulous smile crept from cheek to cheek. Hands clenched wads of dark brown curtain, drawing them closer together under her chin.

_But to see them like this...right now. So...so **happy**…_

Sliding across the snow-stained window inch by inch, the curtain gradually gave way to the pale glow of the outdoor spotlights. Dim light trailed over the bed, over the three women...and just like that, Elsa blinked.

_Did it get brighter in here?_

Thoughts swirled as she felt Rapunzel sweep a hand through her messy hair. Eyes fluttering sweetly, Elsa rocked forward again and steadied herself as her right hand pressed against something soft and warm.

Anna's next snore came out as a breathy, spluttering whine.

From somewhere in the dimly lit living room, there came a snort...and muffled laughter. The rustle of curtains.

Outside, howling winds blew thick sheets of snow all over.

With her bottom lip trapped firmly between Rapunzel's teeth, Elsa froze. Cold dread paralyzed her thoughts.

_Movement...**someone's there!**_

Eyes met...and Saffron gulped.

_Crappity crap._

Right then, Elsa threw up both arms and shrieked miserably.

"**She passed out! Help!**"

* * *

All hell broke loose.

Anna awoke with a start, yelping and thrashing as she kicked several blankets and pillows clear across the room.

Face crimson and panting, Rapunzel squealed and tumbled backwards, right off of the sofa bed.

Stricken with panic, Elsa lunged underneath the remaining bed sheet...and found herself with a mouthful of Anna's left foot.

Saffron slammed her eyes shut and hollered out a miserable **_I'M-SO-SORRY_**. Her cry came out muted as she yanked the curtain down over her head with such force that it tore right off of the wall. She shrieked, flopped to the floor under a heap of fabric, and shrieked **again** when the metal curtain rod smacked against the floor right in front of her.

Tiana barreled out of her bedroom first, naked and with Kida hot on her heels. "What the hell was...is someone hurt?!"

* * *

It was a rare afternoon that saw _Clement Auto Services_ performing repair work in all four of its vehicle bays. Wedged between a bail bond service and a personal injury attorney's office, the small car shop specialized in antique repairs.

Bay one featured a black AC Cobra with a crumpled front-end.

Bay two held a cotton candy blue Ford GT40, raised up and with its twisted undercarriage exposed.

Bay three housed a flood of parts from a rusted-out Pontiac Firebird, as well as several mechanics in blue jumpsuits pacing around and grumbling.

Bay four housed something else entirely. Weather-worn and faded plywood panels lay scattered around the scratched iron frame of a classic, top-loading Coca Cola bottle refrigerator. The tangle of wires for the cooling unit lay exposed around the back, and the glass panes for the sliding top hatch rested on a nearby wooden stool.

A shiny, red wagon with a black Iron handle sat by the fire exit bay door.

Adjusting her plastic safety goggles once more, Saffron flipped through several pages of a digital Coke-case repair pamphlet she'd found online and downloaded to her phone. One jeans-leg hooked around her wooden stool, while another sneaker reached out and pressed against the two-by-four propping up a long, wooden workbench. An intrigued half-smile formed as she arched an eyebrow.

"That doesn't really look like a wood-cutting saw. I mean, 'cause...you know...car parts aren't usually made of **wood.**"

Seated several feet away and wearing a ratty pair of brown coveralls, Merida selected a short plywood board and rotated it several times, scanning for imperfections. "You know what a wood-cutting saw looks like?" After a few moments, she huffed, clearly not impressed but forced to work within their limited budget. She carefully slipped the plank under the gleaming, metal blade of the table-mounted circular buzz-saw, then went about adjusting several knobs on the control panel. "Like...a woodshop buzz-saw, you seen one of those before?"

Through the wall from the bay next door, loud clangs arose, interspersed with coarse grinding and a high-pitched, metallic squeal.

Saffron nodded, then went back to smoothing out another plywood plank with sandpaper. She hollered over the din, muted somewhat by her foam earplugs. "Uh huh."

At that, Merida arched an eyebrow, and looked back as she did a quarter-turn on her swiveling stool. Her natural tone already plenty loud to carry over the competing noise. "Where at?"

Saffron chuckled shortly and rolled her eyes. "In woodshop **class.** Last year."

Cheeks pinking, Merida nodded and turned back to the buzz-saw with a mildly flustered mumble. "Right. Yeah. Duh." A moment later, she flicked the power switch, sending a shrill whine through the bay as the saw whirred to life. Her voice still carried over the noise, though, and she spoke up again to distract herself from the warmth rising on her face.

"It won't hurt the blade or nothin'. Just gotta make sure we clean it up good after. Hic and Josh's parents have some old collectibles and I got 'em to use this place for fix-ups, so the owner's cool with me fucking around on little shop projects now and then."

Saffron nodded at that, having finished sanding the last board, and quickly moved to filming the careful cuts and shifts. Thick gloved hands guiding plank after plank through steep, swooping curves, and showers of sawdust coating the table. Not wanting to interrupt or startle Merida, Saffron glanced down at her phone and observed her friend's intense stare and set jaw. Her voice came out low and shy, not expecting to be heard.

"You're good with your hands like that. You had a woodshop class in high school, too?"

Not missing a beat, Merida nodded and let one sneaker dangle off of her stool as she maneuvered another pine plank against the whirring saw. "Yep. I dug it. Only class I **didn't** ditch for more time in the band room." A familiar smile spread across her face, and she didn't even budge as flecks of sawdust blew against her cheeks and stuck to her lips.

Several moments passed, during which even the roar of the saw faded into the background...and Saffron shook her head abruptly. Face crimson, she mumbled something about _mixing the paint_ and hurried across the bay to do just that.

* * *

Outside, snow continued to pile up on the second floor balconies. Having nearly drifted up to the doorknob for a third time in as many days, the blockade of snow twinkled through the glass door and flickered with splashes of orange here and there from the roaring fire across the bedroom.

"Remember?"

_ Stir, stir, stir._

Eyes hooded, Saffron stared down at Merida's head against her chest, and swept a finger through bright curls in circles repeated.

Merida nodded lazily, both arms under the black comforter as she rapped fingertips against Saffron's bare feet, where they lay canted against her thighs. "Yeah, I remember when we rebuilt that. The fridge deal from that one yard sale." Pausing a few moments, Merida smirked, as she easily recalled the whir of the buzz-saw and the harsh grinding sounds one bay over. She curled both hands around Saffron's feet and squeezed. "Is it still working?"

A dry croak followed, and Saffron huffed before clearing her throat and wriggling her feet. "Working like a champ." Hands crept down past Merida's neck and skittered along bare, freckled shoulders with hesitant little pats. Saffron swallowed thickly and shook her head, but found plenty of bashful amusement left over when she continued. "Chelsea and I never bothered to take down the red and white Christmas lights we strung around it."

Sweeping thumbs over top of big toes and wiggling them gently back and forth led to Merida's world shrinking a little bit more. She gulped and rolled her shoulders up against explorative touches, adding a low, raspy hum.

_I'm fine. You're fine._

"Why'd you bring it up?"

That drew a belly-twitching giggle from Saffron, and she blushed again when Merida tilted her head back just enough to make eye contact. Unabashed smiles as hands squeezed warmly. "Your mom sent me a picture of you with that rocking chair you made."

At that, Merida grimaced and scrunched up her nose. A dry scoff. "Of course she did. Got the A, I sat down in it just to see what it **felt like.** Million watt smile, and then suddenly...the left armrest is in my fuckin' hand and I'm just staring at it like…" Trailing off with a sleepy slur as fingertips slid down over her collar bone, Merida gave a shrug and mumbled glibly. "...like fuck you buddy, fall apart now, huh?"

Saffron's smile only grew, and she shivered as a little tickle crept up past her ankles and over her knees. "You still looked so proud." Eyelids drooped again, and muddled thoughts swirled into halting words as she watched Merida's head rise and fall against her chest. "I guess I figured you'd be good with your hands. And not just with a guitar."

A happy little sigh from Merida, who licked her lips and turned to her right. Lips pressed against the inside of Saffron's right wrist in a chaste kiss.

Another dry croak from Saffron, who let her hand go limp as warm tingles danced over her palm...and sprouted elsewhere. "Watching you cut out those panels for our soda machine...just kind of proved it. So I bugged your mom about anything else you ever made like that."

Low, even breaths mixed with the crackling, artificial fire and the howling wind just outside.

"You're shakin'."

Not an accusation...or a question.

"A lot?"

Merida shrugged, then drew her hands out from under the comforter, before closing them around Saffron's. A gentle squeeze.

"Little bit." An audible gulp...and a second. Merida let her hands go limp as Saffron's fingers threaded with her own. "Still chilly?"

"_No._" A pitchy squeak, and Saffron immediately cringed. "Pretty hot, really."

"Very hot. Really."

"Really really. I mean...wait, wait wait. I...that was you saying…"

"Yeah. Feels good to tell you that."

Silence.

Gradually, Merida became aware of Saffron's hands inching out...until they brushed against her tank top straps.

Nudge.

Nudge.

"You wanna take off your shirt?" "That it?"

"I...yeah. I mean, you…"

With one last pat of her hands over top of Saffron's, Merida drew **her** hands back down over the comforter and folded them against her stomach. "You can go right ahead." "Won't move, won't peek." "Do what you want...and just see how it feels."

Saffron gulped and nodded, then had to restrain herself from burying her face in the mess of orange curls splayed out over her collar. She shuffled a bit closer to the headboard, worked her hands down to the hem of her t-shirt, and began to roll it up over her stomach. She took care not to snag Merida's hair in the bunched-up clothing, but that same hair sweeping over her stomach made her toes curl.

Merida didn't budge, aside from pushing up off the bed an inch as she felt the shifting beneath her. Quite sure the entire world could hear her low, heavy breaths, she stared as Saffron's feet slid up over her hips.

A rustle of fabric followed, and a muffled hum after that. Croaky relief flitted through Saffron's words as she eased back onto the pillows.

"You can take off yours, too. I mean...if you want to."

* * *

SKIP TO **AFTER THEY GET RESCUED FROM BLIZZARD**

* * *

Anna didn't allow for any space between her body and Rapunzel's.

Mere minutes after Kida and Tiana had been the last ones to call it a night and head upstairs to bed, Anna had immediately stripped down to her panties and latched onto an already snoring Rapunzel. With one hand slipped below grey sweatpants waistband and the other stroking up and down beneath Rapunzel's green hoodie, Anna rocked gently, nuzzled the back of her cousin's neck, and murmured softly.

A watery tremble shook each word of her assurances.

"_Warm thoughts. You're okay. Right here._"

Outside, the snowfall picked up in intensity, but Anna didn't notice that at all. Neither did she spot Elsa tip-toeing out of the kitchen and rounding the far side of the sofa bed.

The sofa bed's springs creaked as Elsa slipped under the black comforter, but not even that drew Anna's attention. It took a hand on her shoulder and warmly whispered words to draw her out of her uneasy focus.

"Did it remind you of...that time? In Colorado?"

At last, Anna let out a ragged breath and gave a short nod. "I...yeah, I think so. I guess." She shivered, then started to shuffle backwards, but blushed upon finding Elsa had already pressed up against her back intently. Licking her lips as messy, blonde hair tickled her nose, Anna glanced down and slipped her bare left leg between Rapunzel's. Her throat went bone dry, and she managed a shaky croak.

"I...I always remember that cold. I didn't know what to do then. I only got a quick glance at her...right by the motorcycle's headlight. Then Eugene's side-car was dark, and all I had was my hands. So I...**I just**..."

Swallowing thickly at her sister's frightened tone, Elsa slid a hand over Anna's stomach and nuzzled against her cheek. "You took care of her. Just like you're doing now." A shuddering breath from Elsa, who slowly pulled up the hem of Rapunzel's hoodie. Seconds later, she guided Anna's left hand over top of Rapunzel's stomach...and held it there. Her low rasp oozed reassurance. "She's okay. She's...warm."

After relishing several rises and falls of Rapunzel's stomach, Anna blinked away tears and nodded again. "Yeah. Yeah, you're…"

Suddenly, Rapunzel let out a wet snore and smacked her lips together. A sleepy yet pleased gurgle followed, and she immediately slid a hand over both Elsa's and Anna's. They weren't going anywhere.

_"Nanu...like that…"_

With that, Anna giggled wetly and pressed a firm kiss to the back of Rapunzel's neck. A moment later, she shivered sweetly and curled her toes as Elsa pressed several kisses against the crook of her neck.

Silence descended over the trio for nearly a minute, but when Elsa spoke again, it was with a grumpy pout and a possessive squeeze of Anna's hand over Rapunzel's stomach.

"If **anybody else** gets lost on the mountain this trip, I'm calling nine one fucking one."

Anna gave an affectionate chuckle, slipped a hand back to caress Elsa's cheek, then quietly suggested she crawl over to Rapunzel's other side.

_"You should hop over there and help me warm up this potato. After all...she's not really asleep."_

Cheeks reddening, Rapunzel broke out in a brilliant smile, but kept her eyes shut anyway as she wriggled slightly.

_"Mmm-hmm."_

* * *

Piles and piles of peach-scented bubbles clumped together on the steaming water's surface, bunching up as they stuck to Lynsey's shoulders and collar. A thick cloud of steam hung low in the bathroom and kept her face rosy, but she continued to hang her head and furrow her brow. Occasional sips of her margarita interspersed with uneasy grumbles.

Having finished her own drink, Mulan reached behind the tub and set the empty glass on the floor, before turning back and slipping her hands over her girlfriend's sud-soaked shoulders. A knowing murmur. "Zee."

Not missing a beat, Lynsey inched backwards and dipped her head a bit more. A slight shrug. "Sorry. Can't help it."

Mulan nodded slowly, one hand brushing dark hair over Lynsey's right shoulder...and uncovering a dark patch of freckles on ruddy skin. "I **know** you can't. It's just the way you are about your job."

Cheeks darkening further, Lynsey blew bubbles into her drink in a short, frustrated exhale.

"And...things in general."

Bare legs pressed against the outside of **her** legs. Whispered assurances, as well as thumbs kneading shoulder blades, caused Lynsey's shoulders to droop. She drained her drink in one final gulp...before leaning back into the touch.

Finally, Mulan slid both hands over Lynsey's biceps and pulled her back. Chin propped against a shoulder, Mulan let her eyes fall shut even as her hands drifted down to Lynsey's waist. "Always looking for a way to be better."

Just then, the whirlpool tub's bubble jets roared to life again, and moisture mingled with flecks of sweat on Lynsey's forehead. She let a tense breath slip out, inched her hands underwater until they found Mulan's thighs, and slid them slowly up. "I should've noticed Saffron was sweating like that."

Face flushing at the attention, Mulan nuzzled a wet cheek against Lynsey's and squeezed wth her legs. "But Zee...you **did** notice." The weak chuckle Mulan got in response brought a sympathetic smile to her wet face, and she kissed a little patch of bubbles on Lynsey's left shoulder. "Sooner. I know."

A second kiss. A third...and a fourth, inching up to Lynsey's jawline. When fingertips skittered over her stomach, she let out a throaty chuckle and slipped a hand back behind Mulan's neck.

"Sweating's not so bad. If it happens in the right place."

* * *

Easing back against the mountain of pillows against the headboard, Saffron set a black mug on the nightstand next to three others, and patted her stomach. "Wow! That was at least a hundred times better than that beer I tried on my birthday." She had appropriated Merida's _Poison_ tank-top for the night, but despite pinpricks of sweat already dotting her forehead, she shuffled right back underneath the blue comforter **and** the two moose-themed quilts on top of that. A belch followed, and Saffron rubbed her stomach again as she shuffled under the sheets a bit further.

"I'm gonna have a very epic pee later, after all this."

Across the bedroom and still in her black thermal underwear, Merida chuckled softly as she rifled through one bureau drawer...and a second one after that. "Yeah, um...sorry about that. I don't know why my brain chose to be a fuckin' worry-wart over hydration after...what happened." Her smile vanished, but she still forced out another laugh while pulling out a reindeer-themed blanket. "Hope that wasn't the last of the tea or Sammy might kick my ass."

Saffron's face brightened when she saw Merida stand up...but joy quickly gave way to exasperation at the sight of yet another blanket enroute. Rapping a fingertip against her forehead for show, Saffron furrowed her brow and pursed her lips. "You can bring **yourself** over here, but I don't need another stinkin' blanket here. I'm getting all grody as it is."

Merida leveled a challenging stare, then draped the extra blanket around her neck. "You were freezing your arse off in that fuckin' muckle blizzard for eighty damn days."

Saffron snorted, then rolled her eyes at the claim. "More like eight hours, Meri-boo. You could make me another one of those neat cider-bourbon things though? **That's** got me feeling a swell kind of warm."

At that, Merida relented, and dropped the reindeer blanket by the foot of the bed. "Alright. No more blankets. But we're taking your temperature every half hour until you fall asleep." There, she spied Saffron's bare right foot peeking out from the blankets, and covered it up again in a flash. Merida mustered a weary smile, squeezed Saffron's feet, and made her way over to the nightstand with a dry chuckle. "We'll see how you feel in an hour about a second cider. Glad it's…"

Face flushing even more, Saffron nodded along and sat up in bed just as Merida took a seat by her side.

Momentarily flummoxed, Merida sniffed **her** mug of cider...then took a sip. Lips smacked together, then pursed, as she slowly turned and drew the mug to her chest. "Uh...you already **finished** **mine**?"

Saffron kept right on nodding, smile turning dopey, until several seconds later when she quirked her lips and tapped her chin in confusion. "Um...I finished mine? I mean...yeah, mine. It tasted awesome. Totally not like the robot piss that is beer."

Merida paled a bit as she watched her girlfriend break out in another breathy giggle fit. Eyes flicking down at her full mug, then back up as Saffron reached out and drummed hands against her thigh, Merida finally shook her head...and smirked. "Yeah. That'll do it for you, tonight. Now we're just gonna keep you warm and hydrated and **warm** and…" Merida's voice trailed off with a raspy croak as Saffron grasped her right hand.

Giving a gentle tug, Saffron let her head bob from left to right, and shivered as the memory of blinding snow and bitter winds faded away. A toothy grin followed.

"...and well cuddled with my Merbear."

Merida swallowed the half-hearted protest that came to mind, set her mug on the nightstand, and shuffled under the mountain of blankets alongside Saffron. Dewey eyes blinked over and over again, holding back sudden tears even as comforting warmth and heart-swelling laughter lit Merida up from head to toes.

_You won't ever be that cold again._

"Here's a preemptive apology smooch for when I eventually make a mad dash for the toilet." Lips curled, more giggles, and a deliberately noisy kiss.

The fear receded further...replaced by warmth. The next laughter Merida heard was her own.

_I'll make sure of it._

* * *

_Mere feet outside of the hollowed-out snowbank, everything became white. Howling blasts of wind roared all around, and in short order, even the oak tree several yards away was blotted out by the driving snow._

_ Doing her best to draw slow, measured breaths, Lynsey packed the sides and top of the hastily scooped-out hiding place entrance. Blustery gusts still carried fat, wet snowflakes into the dugout, and Lynsey did her best to keep her head down while she worked. Occasional glances up threatened to sap her hope, so she called to her friends huddled several feet back and against the gently packed snow-wall._

_ "Any luck with phone service, Rapunzel?"_

_ Red-faced and with her knees drawn up against her chin, Rapunzel tugged her jester's cap further down and squinted at her snow-flecked cell phone screen. "No luck yet. I'm...I'm looking for…" Howling chills, somewhat stymied by the makeshift cave, rushed against Rapunzel's face...and the thin sheen of sweat on her forehead grew cold in an instant. She trailed off, swiped the back of her red-gloved hand against her forehead, and sucked in several icy breaths hesitantly. Toes curling, snow boots shifting against the snow-packed ground...and doing her best to keep calm._

_ Sensing the tension, Lynsey looked back and patted the fanny pack looped around her waist. "Got an extra scarf here. If...Saffron?!"_

_Only then did Rapunzel realize that the familiar weight and warmth against her back had been absent for some time. She pocketed her low battery phone, scooted around, and raised a hand in concern. "Um...Saf? Wanna come sit by me again?"_

_Teeth chattering, Saffron shuffled from the left side of the wall to the right...and back _

_again."Cave in would be bad, right?" Over and over again, she slapped both hands against the back wall, neatly packing the snow tight from curved ceiling to frigid floor. "Just...just making it stronger...while we wait." Breaths rushed out in shallow, raspy gasps and on clouds of white. "Is it...getting hot in here? Or maybe...just...**yeh?**"_

_ With a grunt, Lynsey snatched Saffron by the waist and yanked her away from the back wall. Saffron let out a perplexed yelp as she flopped back against Rapunzel's lap. The roar of the wind outside sent a harsh ringing through her ears, and she flapped an arm in the direction of the snow-wall. Voice frantic and wide eyes unfocused._

_ "I gotta help! **I gotta get…**"_

_ The moment Lynsey spied Saffron's dark crimson face, her shoulders drooped, and a gnawing dread landed in the pit of her stomach. She grasped the collar of Saffron's blue parka, hunched over, and bellowed. "**Saffron, stop fuckin' moving!**"_

_ Terror streaked over Saffron's features as the hot flashes shooting over her face and down her sweat-dotted neck flipped to a dizzy chill. Her eyes slammed shut, and she tried to jerk away from the tight hold. An incoherent shriek. Face drenched in sweat._

_ Then...a hushed voice. Warm, murmured words._

_ "We're together. We're...safe."_

_ Eyes flicking up, Rapunzel swallowed thickly, cleared her throat, and repeated the assurance over and over again. One gloved hand massaged Saffron's left shoulder, and a moment later, Rapunzel found Lynsey's spare scarf shoved into her other hand._

_ Lynsey narrowed her eyes, crouched down a bit further, and tugged off her main scarf. Blue and green and littered with silver sharks. She inched over top of Saffron and whispered haltingly to Rapunzel, even as the dull echo of howling wind roared mere feet above. "We sweat, we freeze faster." Blinking back sudden tears, Lynsey coughed and pressed her scarf against Saffron's rosy neck. A warbly stammer followed._

_ "Should've noticed sooner. Keep dry...I mean…"_

_ Having already draped the spare scarf over Saffron's cheeks and forehead, Rapunzel patted gently here and there. She mustered a tense smile, reached out, and squeezed Lynsey's right arm._

_ "We're safe. We're together."_

_ With that, Rapunzel and Lynsey huddled over Saffron and wiped the sheen of sweat from her face and neck. Terror-flecked eyes no longer glassy and distant, Saffron began to shiver, and whimpered as uncomfortably warm hands pressed against her chilled face. Her lips trembled as she stammered hoarsely._

_ "Wet. Shirt. S-sorry." A hiccup, followed by a choked sob. "**I'll be...so still.**"_

_ Grimacing as icy sweat prickled the back of her neck, Lynsey kneaded her hands against Saffron's stomach and summoned the most defiant grin she could. "They're looking for us right now. They'll find us soon." Dewey eyes flicked up, and Lynsey swallowed thickly as she met Rapunzel's encouraging, unflinching stare._

_ "We're safe. We're together."_

_Outside, the snow quickly piled up as night approached._

* * *

With no warning, and a healthy glow having returned to her face, Saffron burst out of the bedroom and flopped against the oak railing. One hand flapped overhead, and she crowed enthusiastically. "**I'M GOING SLEDDING OFF THE ROOF AND NOTHING BAD'S GONNA HAPPEN!**"

In the dark living room downstairs, Elsa shrieked and lunged to the foot of the sofa bed. Anna tried to scramble over the back of the sofa, but ended up dangling halfway over the back cushions and flailing miserably. She didn't make it any farther, thanks to Rapunzel's firm hold on her legs.

Rapunzel, who nuzzled against Anna's calves and kept right on snoring.

Blinking dumbly, Saffron glanced to either end of the hall, then back towards the sound of moaning and groaning in the living room. "But...it's snowing out. Why's everyone sleeping already?" Eyes flicked down, and Saffron brushed out the hem of her borrowed tank top, and giggled as she murmured softly.

"Pajama goblin must be on the loose."

Seconds later, Merida let out an indignant squawk as she stumbled out of the bedroom, one hand still yanking up her black boxers and a train of toilet paper dragging behind her left stocking foot. "You're sick!" She smacked the hall light switch sharply. "Saf, I left you alone for one minute. I didn't even..." A cursory glance down into the now dimly lit living room led to a double, and then **triple take**. Merida rubbed her eyes, then scanned the area again as she slid an arm firmly around Saffron's shoulders. "The fuck happened there?"

The dim light had sent Elsa scurrying **under** the sofa bed, while Anna finally managed to wriggle free of Rapunzel's hold...only to crash to the floor with a harassed yelp.

Lacking any warm bodies in reaching distance, Rapunzel curled around a pile of blankets and farted.

Saffron snorted mirthfully, then stood on her tip-toes and cupped a hand to her mouth. "_I don't think they're gonna go sledding tonight."_

Chancing a glance up at the skylight, Merida chuckled lowly at the completely blotted-out glass pane. "Ain't no one going out in this storm." A pause, before Merida leveled a challenging scowl at her girlfriend. "And if you ain't back in bed in **ten seconds** I'm gonna…"

Grinning brightly, Saffron bolted back into the bedroom and shouted again as she performed a leaping dive onto the bed.

"Come and **get me!**"

A rosy blush flooded Merida's cheeks, and it took her several long moments to collect her jumbled thoughts. At length, she smacked the light switch again, hurried back into the bedroom, and blubbered hotly. Worry tinged with a bashful lilt as Merida yanked the door shut.

"Where's your jams? And...**your skids?**"

A split second later, Kida and Meg burst out of their respective rooms at the same time...and cried out at the same time.

"What the fuck, are we under attack?!"

"Did someone say it's mother fucking sledding time?!"

Downstairs, Elsa huddled underneath the sofa bed, a grumpy pout on her face as she nudged a bare foot against the lump in the sofa bed which she knew to be Rapunzel.

Meanwhile, Anna had sat up and shuffled her way back against the sofa. Across the living room, snow had already piled up by the wall-sized windows to nearly a foot...and Anna's eyes grew wide. A giddy smile spread across her face as the blizzard raged on outside.

_How good is the skiing gonna be tomorrow?_

* * *

Having found a late-night airing of _Ski Patrol_ on television, Merida managed to coax Saffron back into bed...**and** back into her plaid pajama pants. Drawing the comforter back up to her girlfriend's collar, Merida crossed the room in several strides and drew the balcony door blinds shut.

"Fuckin' hell, they might close the mountain tomorrow."

Outside, the snow had piled up against the balcony door nearly two feet.

From there, Merida headed into the bathroom and began to brush her teeth. She nearly inhaled a mouthful of toothpaste when Saffron piped up during a commercial break.

"I'm sorry if my bare-butt made you uncomfortable."

"Bluh?!" After a series of hacking coughs, Merida slapped the water faucet and groaned miserably as she scooped water into her mouth. Saffron didn't even notice, though, and sat up against the pillow-covered headboard as she drummed her fingers together and smiled dopily.

"I just figured after what Chelsea told me that it wouldn't even be a big deal and I know **my** butt isn't a big deal…" Trailing off for a moment, Saffron shivered as a little chill crept up her back. She let her head bob from left to right and murmured softly, her silly smile growing. "But, but, but, but, but, but, but…"

Swiping a hand-towel over her face, Merida hit the bathroom light and made her way back to the bed with a sheepish smile and an arched eyebrow. "Sticks told you something?"

Saffron halted her repetition and glowed as she felt the mattress shift. She made a show of shuffling over and lifting all three blankets, but glanced away as she murmured bashfully. "She said...she told me...sometimes you and her just hang around at your place. Clothes-less. So maybe I thought it wouldn't be a big deal if I...but then again I am sort of a silly Sally right now and that's...it's not really how I…" Face flushed, Saffron trailed off again as lips pressed against her rosy cheek. Her goofy smile returned, and she ducked her head with a little shimmy.

"That was nice."

* * *

"Scale from one to ten."

Tugging on the waistband of her black boxer briefs, Merida trudged out of the bathroom and yawned with such force that her ears popped. Her face flushed further as she spied Saffron regarding her with quiet concern from the bed, and Merida gulped as her gaze settled on her bare feet. "Three...and a half?" Every other step sent faint tingles up her legs, but wasn't quite enough to wipe away her still-buzzed smile.

At that, Saffron pursed her lips, furrowed her brow, and exhaled sharply. "Alright, five it is. Get your light-weight patoot over here."

Merida let out a self conscious grumble, skirted her hands along the rumpled comforter, and stared down at her wrinkled _Poison_ tank-top.

_Lightweight...no kidding. Only took half a drink and...whew._

She responded to the hands sliding around her wrists automatically, slinking into bed as

Saffron tugged gently. The cool bed sheets filled Merida with an instant sense of relief, which only doubled as her face pressed against an even cooler pillow. With that, Merida sank against the bed and let her body go limp with a heavy exhale.

"You...you had fun today?"

Saffron took a moment to tug her XXXL sleep-shirt up to her waist, then squeezed a

generous glob of lotion into her hands. Her words caught in her throat along with hitched breath, and it took a few moments of staring at her girlfriend's curling toes before she found her voice. A brilliant smile. "I did. I really did. This place is just amazing, and well, to be here...with so many of our friends?" Saffron already couldn't help nibbling on her bottom lip every time Merida's curling toes sent slight muscle tremors from legs to hands. "And...you?"

Merida's dopey reply slipped into a bashful croak as slick hands slid over calves and gave each a long, sliding squeeze. "Yeah. It's what I wanted. Needed. I guess."

Trailing her fingers down over Merida's heels, Saffron bowed her head and chuckled

warmly. "And you absolutely **needed** to give Meggy a green mouth?"

Merida's grin turned challenging. "Hey now, **that** was just…" She trailed off softly, struggling through several more shaky breaths and a thick gulp as firm squeezes and kneading palms made quick work of her lingering pain. Fresh warmth flooded Merida's face, which she mashed against her pillow. "Uh, I mean...can't prove nothin'." 

Saffron merely nodded and hummed as her thumbs sank against Merida's arches. She could still make out the faint yet boisterous voices of their friends who remained outside.

Rapunzel, tromping around the snow-covered backyard in her swimsuit bottoms and oversized snow boots while searching for snowman arm-appropriate sticks. "Wait, wait, if this is a snow**man**, do we need a third stick? For a dick? **Dick-stick!**"

Chuckling softly, Saffron shook her head and rocked forward, the heels of her palms sliding up behind Merida's knees.

_Teensy bit drunk._

Tiana followed right alongside Rapunzel, having shed all of her swimsuit in favor of wooly, purple gloves and a red and white striped hat. "Bet we could get some **huge** dick-sticks in the forest right over there. Make sure our little snowdude is **well-endowed**, if you get my...drift."

The pair broke out in a fresh fit of laughter, and Saffron had to bite her tongue in order to keep from guffawing out loud herself.

_Little more than teensy bit drunk._

Seated on the edge of the tub and sans-swimsuit as well, Kida scooped up loose handfuls of snow and lobbed them in the general direction of the half-finished snowman. "Incoming, snowdude's taking fire! And don't even **think** about going off into those woods. I don't want to have to beat up an entire raccoon army to save my two favorite girls."

Just then, Korra burst out of the house, naked and shaking a carrot in each hand as she grumped playfully. "Hey, **I** took over your gym class. I don't make the favorites list?"

Lugging an oversized snowball around from the front of the chalet, Anna stumbled through a snowdrift naked and hollered indignantly. "What about me?! I was your star student!"

Laughter mingled with shouts, but Saffron quickly found herself tuning her friends out...in favor of paying close attention to each low, deep breath Merida took. Cheeks pinking, Saffron squeezed again and hunched over a bit further. "Are you in dreamland, yet?"

All it took was a slight turn of the head from Merida, with several wild curls falling down past her cheek, to reveal a bright, intent stare. Wry amusement sparkled in her eyes.

"Can't sleep."

Saffron nearly swallowed her tongue, and inched closer with a concerned stutter as her cheeks puffed out. "Why...not?"

Merida didn't miss a beat, cheeks reddening as she gave a little shimmy. "You been squeezing my arse the last five minutes."

Hazel eyes flicked down. Blush turned five shades darker. Yanking her hands back to her sides abruptly, Saffron yelped and sat ramrod straight. Helpless stammering spilled from her mouth. "Um, uh, yeah, okay, I, uh...**um**…"

At that, Merida's smile grew tender, and she wiggled slightly as more curls slid down onto her pillow.

"I could **really** get used to that."

Finally, Saffron gave a great shrug, let out an exasperated exhale, and hung her head again. She couldn't quite find any suitable reply, and shivered warmly when Merida's hands slid down and brushed against her knees. Pat. Pat. Pat.

Squeeze.

Downstairs, the grandfather clock mounted in the living room wall struck midnight. Each chime vibrated through the thick walls of the chalet.

A hundred memories of the prior year's celebration rushed through Merida's mind, but she brushed them away without a second thought. Another squeeze.

"Happy birthday, love."

Letting out an over-dramatic groan, Saffron sank flush against Merida's backside and nuzzled insistently against the back of her neck. A wearily affectionate smile spread across her face, while one hand slid back down and curved over Merida's rear. A tentative pat.

_If I go too fast I might freak out and I don't, don't, don't want to do that._

A kiss behind Merida's right ear, and Saffron shuffled her legs up against Merida's slick ones.

"I could get used to it, too."

_But I'm not afraid of **me** any more._

* * *

"Oh man, those cupper-cakes. I wanna do all kinds of things to them."

The dull thump of the front door getting pushed shut.

"Don't slam it! They could wake up any second now."

"No worries, I checked five minutes ago. Snore city."

Blushing hotly, Saffron cracked a proud little grin and slid up a few inches higher on the bedroom door.

_Professional fake-snorer, right here._

Across the bedroom, sunlight from the far window crept up over a tangle of bed sheets. It settled right over Merida's hair-tangled face, and after a few moments, she grumbled and furrowed her brow.

_Sun's just starting to come up. Urgh, fine, guess I'll open my eyes and...am I alone here?_

Punctuated by still-sleepy giggles, Merida slid the comforter down to her waist and cocked her head to one side. "What are you listening for?"

Hunkered down by the closed bedroom door and with one ear pressed against it, Saffron hopped up in surprise and bonked her head against the door. She croaked out a harassed laugh, covered her head with both hands, and shot a bashful stare across the room.

"Shh. I'm...**spying.**"

Muddled confusion kept Merida's thoughts in a post-dream jumble, so she settled for smiling wider and stretching both arms up.

_"Are we doing presents before or after dinner?"_

A raspy whine followed, as Merida's back arched and her bare feet poked out from beneath the blankets.

_"Do the clubs have wrist-bands? Wait, no, never mind, they wouldn't need them since eighteen is…"_

Merida indulged in another yawn, slipped both hands behind her head, and gave a little shrug. "I can hear 'em from right here, you know." She tittered warmly at the way Saffron paused by the foot of the bed, let out a put-upon exhale, and squeezed both of her bare feet.

"Then again, we **did** kinda figure they were gonna want to throw you a surprise shindig."

At that, Saffron wrinkled her nose and hummed as she repeatedly squeezed Merida's bare feet. "How can you hear what's going on downstairs...from over here?"

Cheeks pinking at the attention, Merida craned her neck and bonked her head against the bed's oak headboard. "There's a vent that goes from the downstairs fireplace, right to the baseboard of this wall right here." She chuckled and curled her toes reflexively at the thumbs pressing against her arches. "Elsa must be right next to it, so I'm kinda surprised her builder know-how didn't...ah, shit, that's nice…"

With one final squeeze, Saffron shuffled onto the bed and clambered up over Merida's legs. "You know it's not just a party for me."

Blushing and ducking her chin as Saffron sat up and rocked back against her thighs, Merida pursed her lips and mustered a soft _harrumph_. "No proof of that."

Saffron hummed quietly, then smirked and shook her head in reply. "I found the presents they hid. A literal freaking mountain of them." She leaned forward a bit, pushed the hem of Merida's _Poison_ shirt just high enough to uncover the scar, and skittered her fingertips back and forth over the scar...and Merida's belly button. "Way too many presents for just one person."

Merida responded with an audible gulp, drew her hands out from behind her head, and rested them at either edge of her pillow with fingers slightly curled. "I guess we'll see about that, Saf." Eyes flicked down for a few moments, and when Merida looked back up, she raised her right hand and swiped it gently down over Saffron's rosy face. "You wanna hit the slopes early, or take our time? Birthday girl..." Blinking suddenly, Merida cocked her head to one side and blushed darkly, before sliding both hands over Saffron's lower back. There, she found a wad of bunched-up t-shirt, and gave several warm squeezes. A raspy, intimate correction when their eyes met again.

"Birthday **woman**, I mean."

Merida received her answer moment later, when Saffron let out a thoughtful hum and nuzzled down into the crook of Merida's neck.

And blew a wet raspberry.

Warmth lit up Merida's whole body, and she shrieked with laughter as their bed sheets tumbled to the floor.

_Staying right here...a plan I can totally get down with._

* * *

Quite pleased with herself at having squirmed her way underneath Merida, Saffron preened as she combed one hand through knotty, curled hair. Her other hand skittered along Merida's right leg as it hooked across the both of hers. Face crimson as Merida trailed lazy kisses from nose to jaw to collar bone and back, Saffron bit her tongue for as long as she could...a whole three minutes.

Shift. Wiggle. Shiver. Fidget. At last, Saffron cleared her throat, but that didn't remove the croak from her earnest chirp. "So now that I'm eighteen…" A bashful chuckle, and Saffron took a few moments to clear her throat.

Inching away, Merida chuckled lowly, and swept Saffron's bangs back behind an ear. She didn't miss the way the hand on her thigh swept down behind her knee and squeezed gently. Merida kissed an earlobe, pressed her forehead against Saffron's temple, and murmured. "That's what the calendar says, Beano. S'up?"

Saffron licked her lips, nodded to herself, and twirled a lock of bright hair around an index finger before forcing out a heated mumble. "About...you know...sex?"

At that, Merida pulled back and gulped. She didn't realize she had licked her lips, and only felt the warmth rushing to her face when she pressed a cheek against the cool, shared pillow. "Oh...yeah? I mean, sure." She chuckled weakly, furrowed her brow, and swallowed a stammer at the way Saffron squeezed her leg again. "**I mean**...what do you wanna talk about?"

Saffron tittered anxiously, eyes flicking down, whereupon her cheeks darkened considerably at the sight of her hand against a freckled thigh. Words that began low and croaky slowly tumbled into a breathlessly pitchy deluge.

"I was just saying. Thinking. Not about anything really specific, more like just moving sex from the _avoid topic_ column and into the _it's something that's okay to bring up or talk about because it's something we might have some day_ column, well alright when I say **might** that's probably understating it and…"

Just then, a sharp pinch to Saffron's rear caused her to yelp in surprise.

Face crimson, Merida offered a lopsided smile and arched an eyebrow. "Hey, Saf?"

Choking out a hoarse laugh, Saffron turned to face her girlfriend and slammed her eyes shut. She wriggled fitfully, devolved into a seconds-long whine, and finally cracked one eyelid. A heavy exhale, followed by a breathless croak. "_Yeah?_"

Eyes wide and lips parted, Merida furrowed her brow and tapped an index finger against her bottom lip. The barest hint of a smirk.

"What's this _sex_ thing you're yammering on about? Does it go on a fuckin' hoagie, like horseradish or something?"

Locked in a jaw-dropped, uncomprehending stare for a full five seconds, Saffron quickly puffed out her cheeks, slammed her eyes shut again, and barreled against Merida's chest as she swatted her bare shoulders over and over and over again. Full of indignant bluster and a playfully challenging scowl.

"Oh, Meri's got jokes today! HI, I'M MERI AND I'M NINE HUNDRED PERCENT HI-LARIOUS! **HARDY HAR HAR!**"

Meanwhile, Merida broke out in raucous laughter as she slung both arms around Saffron's back. She didn't stop laughing until her breath was completely spent.

* * *

"Twenty one."

Having propped up extra pillows around Merida's head and shoulders to ensure she couldn't _escape_, Saffron folded her arms over Merida's collar and held her glare for as long as she could. Eventually, though, her head tilted to one side and she rested a cheek against her arms. Her piercing stare withered away, leaving eyes lidded and lips pursed into a thin line.

_Did she just say words? _

Face crimson at having completely blanked on Merida's reply, Saffron blanched and let out a strained hum.

Merida chuckled warmly, squeezed Saffron's shoulders, and gave a little shrug. "Twenty dudes. One Chickie. My first time was fourteen years old." She let out a heavy exhale and licked her lips, voice lowering. "I don't wanna keep anything from you."

"Oh...**oh.**" Finding new shades of red to turn, Saffron stared down as her index fingers scratched against Merida's collar bone. "So that means you're...bisexual."

Another glib shrug from Merida, who managed to tune out the blitz of noise from downstairs as the rest of their friends woke up. "I guess people could call me that. I wasn't really thinking that when I got together with Anna. _What a talented fucking musician_, something like that is what I thought...and on some level it just grabbed me."

Saffron chanced a glance back up, flummoxed words dancing on the edge of her tongue...but none came out. So, she settled for pursing her lips, grumbling hotly, and pressing her face against Merida's chest.

Merida saw through it in an instant. "You're different." To accentuate her point, she reached in and pinched both of Saffron's cheeks. A second time. And a third...after which, their eyes met again. A bashful smile from Merida as she wiggled bare feet against Saffron's. "You've **always** been different...to me."

Saffron shot back a self conscious smirk and furrowed her brow. "Because...I'm a no talent hack?"

A moment later, she found herself on her back and squealing helplessly from Merida's merciless tickle assault.

"You're **what?** You're fuckin' **what?!**"

* * *

Shortly after eight o'clock, Merida and Saffron finally managed to drag themselves out of bed and suit up for another day slopeside.

That is, until they both hopped back into bed and crammed themselves against the headboard. With ears pressed against the dark, finished wood, they couldn't help but sneak a peek at their clearly-busy friends downstairs...and their conversation.

_"Asami, did you put that big, red ribbon on the basement door?"_

_ "Too corny?"_

_ "Hell no, it's fucking inspired."_

_ "But we can't let either of them go downstairs until after we're all back for the evening."_

_ "P, you've got the club-hop all planned?"_

_ "C'mon Nanners, this is **yours truly. **They aren't gonna know what hit 'em."_

At that, Merida chuckled and pulled away from the headboard, only to lean in against the fuzzy, grey collar of Saffron's turtleneck. "Shit. Guess it **is** for the both of us. But it's **your** birthday."

Saffron hummed and nodded, then drummed fingers against the back of Merida's neck. "They missed you. They want to make a fuss over you."

Narrowing her eyes, Merida glanced up and tugged on Saffron's snowsuit's right suspender. "Maybe I'll let 'em...if they can keep up on a double black diamond run today."

All the color drained from Saffron's face as she grimaced and croaked out a reply. "Wait, so **double** black diamonds here are a real thing?"

Merida's grin grew devilish as she nodded slowly.

An uneasy gulp from Saffron, who mashed her palms against Merida's cheeks and mustered a stern glare.

"So help me if I see you up there **without a helmet**…"

* * *

**SKIP TO BLIZZARD**

* * *

Monday morning arrived, dark and snow-filled.

_ "Ninety nine is blocked off, from Pemberton all the way up to Lillooet. As we expected, Whistler-Blackcomb is closed today...and probably tomorrow as well. Here in Garabaldi, fifteen inches have fallen since early last night...but just ten miles north, Whistler is already topping twenty. And the worst is still on the way, as this monster storm seems to be stalling over our area. Here on the radar, we can see the heaviest swath of precipitation creeping down from the northwest. Buckle up, Whistler, and I'd suggest not getting on the road today...but I don't think anybody could even **find** a road today. With more on this powerful system, we go now to our chief meteorologist in…"_

Wearing black sweatpants, a _Natural One_ t-shirt, and huddled on the sofa with eyes glued to the living room television, Mulan shook her head and gawked. "This is not what they were calling for last night." She rocked to her left and bumped shoulders with Elsa, a low murmur on her lips. "Elsa?"

In grey silk pajamas and wrapped in an orange quilt, Elsa gulped and shook her head. "It wasn't supposed to slow down like this. This is just...**unprecedented.**"

As the weather forecast moved from a bundled-up reporter wading through hip-deep snow by the highway, and back again to the roundtable of winter storm experts, Mulan chanced a glance around the living room. "Guess it will be this dark out all day." The lowest windows were already partially covered by drifting snow, and Mulan gulped at the howling winds just outside. She bumped shoulders with Elsa again, voice lowering to an uneasy murmur. "Looks like they might call a state of emergency. In a place that is used to lots of snow, that is a big deal. We should probably wake everyone up, right?"

A slow nod from Elsa, clearly transfixed by the swirling mess of dark green and yellow on the radar. Just then, her cell phone chirped, and she gave it only a cursory glance before mustering an uneasy smirk. She then held up her phone and shrugged.

Voice small, Mulan let out a heavy exhale. "There it is."

With that, Elsa sat up straight and squared her shoulders. "And this right after Rapunzel, Lynsey, and Saffron were lost yesterday. I don't think this is the kind of vacation Merida had in mind when she…"

Just then, a chilly gust of wind blew through the living room, and both Elsa and Mulan hopped in surprise. They whirled around...and blanched.

Anna, Merida, and Korra stood by the front door, the latter having pulled it open...and all three gawked at the four foot high snowdrift. Neatly molded against the oak door's pattern, it cast a faint shadow over the welcome mat and hardwood floor just inside the main foyer.

Korra gave a low whistle and brushed her free hand against the snow-flecked door. "That's so fucking cool."

Anna nudged a bare foot against the top of the snowdrift, then cackled as it crumbled back down with a simple nudge. "Reminds me of snowstorms back home as a kid. Badass."

Eyes lighting up, Merida braced a hand against the door frame and leaned out into the thick, falling snowflakes. In short order, they covered her wild hair, and her white-cloud breaths were quickly lost to an ocean of white. A brilliant grin lit up her face.

"We are **so** gonna go sledding off this fuckin' roof."

* * *

Down in the basement, Elsa loomed by a long, dark green metal tank in the only unfinished closet in the chalet. Fingers rapped against a small, plastic read-out at the base of the tank. An uneasy hum that slipped into a grumble.

Leaning in the doorway with a flashlight beamed at the tank, Merida offered a hopeful half-smile. "We good?"

When Elsa turned back, her face was drawn, and stunned disbelief coated her words. "The owner didn't refill the generator fuel tank."

Merida's hollered string of curses rattled the windows upstairs.

* * *

"Yeah."

"No, it's…"

"We ain't worried about **that.**"

"You mean that dinky wood-burning stove just down from that closet with all the board

games?"

"Well, no, I ain't never seen one up close, but still…"

Seated on a blue beanbag chair in the livinng room and surrounded by her friends who

couldn't help but listen in, Merida balanced her cell phone between an ear and a shoulder as she exchanged words with the chalet's owner. Fifteen hundred miles south.

The two windows to the right of the big screen television had been halfway blotted out by the mounting snow.

"So, alright. We get the water, cook off all the food that might spoil, and what...camp out together in the friggin' basement?"

"Okay, okay yeah, I'm...I'm sorry."

"It's just, I didn't want my friends to have to worry about shit up here…"

"Yeah, and a couple of 'em got stuck on the mountain for half the night last night."

"Yeah, shoot me the number for that fuel company. I'll lodge a formal fuckin' complaint right in their asses."

Wearing a black Megadeath t-shirt, grey sweatpants, and curled up on Merida's lap, Saffron chuckled softly and slid a hand back and forth over Merida's knees.

Meanwhile, Merida sensed the tension and unease from the sidelong glances her friends gave her, and wound up her phone conversation with several clipped assurances. A split second after she ended the call, she let out a heated grumble and wound up as if to hurl her phone.

A pregnant pause. At length, Merida dropped her arm, slumped back against the beanbag chair, and groaned.

"Yeah. Owner can't do nothing from down there."

Sharing a recliner with Meg, Ariel rocked forward and waved a hand tentatively. "But there's no guarantee we're gonna lose power?"

Merida scratched the back of her head, gave a little shrug, and glanced over to Elsa on the far sofa. Elsa shrugged as well, but gestured at the muted television, on which a new reporter now waded through waist-deep snow surrounding two off-roaded cars. She swallowed thickly, unable to keep herself from patting Anna and Rapunzel on their knees.

"This is the coldest summer on record here. And with the way they keep revising their snow forecast...revising **up**...it's safer just to assume we're going to lose power here."

Lynsey gave a grumpy huff, folded her arms, and flopped against Mulan's side. "Thanks a million, climate change."

With that, Saffron handed Merida her trip planning notebook, already opened to a densely written-upon page. Taking a deep breath, as well as reassurance from the arms that slid around her waist, Merida cleared her throat and rapped knuckles against the wooden floor.

"Believe it or not, I **did** sort of plan for this. In case it happened. We'll need to split up into groups to get everything ready in case the power goes out, so **first**, we need a group to go find the firewood in the back yard."

Chuckling softly, Mulan raised a hand and shrugged. "The snow is already drifting to three feet in places."

Merida nodded in response, grateful for the input. "Then we'll need tall folks to clear the way."

Inching up higher, Saffron drummed her fingers against Merida's shoulders and nuzzled between bright curls. "_Tall-girl team._"

Rapunzel grinned proudly, reaching behind Elsa's back in order to slip a hand over Anna's shoulder and squeeze. "Lots of those logs probably froze together. Pretty heavy."

Another nod from Merida, who flapped her notebook in Anna's direction. "Chickie, thanks for volunteering to lead the pack mule team."

Anna blushed, but quickly deflected the attention as she pointed at Kida and Korra. "You and you, come join the pack mule team!"

* * *

Twenty minutes and a handful of Youtube tutorials later, Mulan and Elsa sat on the carpeted basement floor, surrounded by sections of the now disassembled wood-burning stove. With hand-towels, spades, and cleaning solvents in hand, they set to scrubbing every nook and cranny of the stove.

Despite not touching her face once, Mulan already sported sooty smudges on her cheeks after polishing the inside of just one furnace tube. She giggled in between dusty coughs. "You almost made the tall-girl team. Only one inch off."

Having already scooped out all the soot she could, Elsa blew through rag after rag as she polished the inside of the stove. She chuckled dryly in response, her right arm fully inside the front-loading doorway. "Sapphro casts a spell of magical plus one growth." The next time Elsa pulled her arm out, she found dark soot stains spreading past her elbow and brushing against the sleeve of her _SFAI_ gym class t-shirt. A good-natured groan. "Team super-duper clean is more my speed, anyway."

Mulan stacked all of the pipe sections in a neat row, before setting to piecing them back together. "You do not think somebody will **really** go off the roof...do you?"

With one sleeve neatly rolled up, Elsa paused to consider the question...until several muffled shrieks from outside cut through the air.

_"**Monster, if I get a hand on your fucking snow pants you'll never see them again!**"_

Paling slightly, Elsa pushed her left t-shirt sleeve up over her shoulder and managed a queasy half-smile. "Let's hurry up here, so we can go grab the ski helmets and put them out. Team super-duper clean needs to pull double duty as team basic freaking safety."

The two friends shared a laugh as they worked noticeably faster.

* * *

Lynsey and Saffron, the pair assigned to Team Patch-up, searched each bedroom and bathroom for any stowed-away first aid kits. Having located a total of six, they spread them out atop the black marble bar in the living room and took stock of the supplies.

Lynsey counted and repacked items, while Saffron jotted down the numbers...and found her thoughts constantly returning to the prior evening.

_Couldn't see ten feet in front. I lost my shit in short order, but she..._

Finding herself sketching a snowflake in the margin of Merida's notebook, Saffron shook her head and rapped the eraser against the bar-top. "Where did you learn how to do that, by the way?" A blush as she fidgeted on the stool and clarified. "Digging that little cave-thing, I mean."

Sealing three more ziploc bags full of square cloth pads, Lynsey chuckled and spun around on her stool. "What, you never saw _Groundhog Day_?" She blanched at Saffron's vacant stare, then spun around twice more and folded her arms. "Okay, first, if we still have power tonight we're putting that shit on. And second, it was at a weekend field medicine retreat I went to last year."

At that, Saffron nodded and slid a pile of butterfly band-aids across the bar. "So that's not something that ordinary nurses learn in nursing school."

Lynsey shrugged, and began to separate the band-aids into three equal piles. As she spoke, she stuck a stocking foot out and nudged Saffron's barstool into several spins. "If you ask me, they **should** have a field medicine unit in the basic lessons, but that's just the way it goes."

"So only the ultra-legendary, maximum proficiency overlords of nursing are worthy of snow-shelter-digging lessons."

Letting out a heavy sigh, Lynsey chuckled dryly and shook her head. "If you even **think about** thanking me again…"

Face crimson, Saffron pushed several rolls of medical tape across the bar. She blinked quickly, hung her head, and squeezed the tape rolls. "I'm sorry I freaked out like that." All it took was a light pat on Saffron's back, and she flopped down against the bar.

Lynsey offered several more pats, cheeks rosy and brow furrowed as she curled her ankles around her barstool's center pipe. Voice low and warm.

"You've said **that** enough, too." Doing her best to quash the embarrassment flooding her face, Lynsey snatched the duffel bag loaded with medical supplies and hopped off of her stool. "C'mon, let's take this crap downstairs...then take some pictures of the absolute chaos going down here today. For the book."

That drew Saffron's attention, and she lifted her head with an intrigued little smile. "The scrapbook? How did you…"

A sly wink from Lynsey, who patted Saffron's back again and jutted out her chin proudly. "You kidding? I was yearbook editor for five years in high school. I can smell scrapbook plans from a fucking mile away."

* * *

Bundled up from head to toe, including goggles, Merida, Asami, and Meg trekked out through the back door...and found snowdrifts reaching up to their stomachs already. Anna, Korra, and Kida followed, burlap sacks in hand, and doing their best to stomp the fluffy snow down into a walkable path.

"Yaaah!" Asami took a spill first, tripping over the corner of the buried hot tub. She threw out both arms and flopped over face-first.

Snow exploded into the air, but nobody could spot any difference, what with the thick wall of snowflakes blotting out the landscape as they twirled down to the blanketed ground.

Meg guffawed, swatted her snow-covered arms against her green parka, and began to wade through the thick snow to aid her fallen friend. "That looked like more fun than it probably was. Hang on, Asami." Meg managed five whole steps, before she caught a foot on a buried deck chair and went down in a poof of snow, right next to Asami.

Merida hung back with Kida as the pair did their best to clear off the front of the deck...and not laugh at their friends. Too hard, anyway. Rustling her snow-covered hair for the tenth time, Merida made a show of brushing off the right side of the hot tub as she grinned. "A few extra inches don't seem to matter much, huh?"

When only the quiet rustle of falling snow and the muffled laughter of her fallen friends greeted her, Merida whirled around twice...and shook her head. A wry smirk formed when she spied the freshly obliterated rough trail leading down past the deck. In the distance, she made out three figures bounding up and down and plowing through the snow with reckless, loping strides. "Couple extra inches ain't so necessary." Cheeks rosy and smile growing, Merida shook her head, then made her way over to help Asami and Meg, who were still floundering...and laughing, themselves.

_We can still have fun here. Look at them go._

Arms and legs pumping furiously, Anna bulldozed her way down through the yard, no longer able to tell the difference between snow falling **down** and snow flying **up.** "Wait! I'm...I'm sorry!" She chanced a glance backwards, caught a faceful of snow for her troubles, and shrieked happily. "No, no! I take it back, I swear!"

Several yards behind and sporting a wet undershirt from where, only moments earlier, snow had been dumped down the back of her black parka collar, Korra fought her way through the onslaught of snow...and retorted with a playful shout. "No mercy, Monster!

Seconds later, Korra leapt and tackled Anna into a fluffy snow bank.

Huffing and puffing, Kida caught up to her friends by the treeline...and chuckled. She shook the burlap sack resting over her left shoulder and tugged on her tan knit cap. "You've both still got your bags? If we lose them in **this** mess, they're probably gone for good."

Anna and Korra shared a laugh, leaning against each other as they snatched their respective bags and found their footing again. Anna flapped the hem of her blue parka, hopped up and down, and shivered as not nearly enough snow fell out. She shot a challenging glare at Korra. "Thanks, snow in **every** nook and cranny now."

At that, Korra jutted out her chin and stuck out her tongue. "Totally deserved."

Anna couldn't help but nod at that, and together, the trio edged carefully into the woods.

Eyes peeled for any suspiciously tall snow banks, already difficult to discern between snow-covered tree trunks and drifts nearing four feet high in places. Korra adjusted her goggles, then waded a few yards off to the right, where she stuck an arm into an oddly tall snow bank...and wiggled it around.

"There should be an easier way to find this firewood. What if there was a sleeping bear in here?"

Kida giggled, a few yards in the opposite direction, as she used her burlap sack to swat the snow off the top of another misshapen snow bank. "Why do you think I told Tiana and Rapunzel to stay the hell away?" After several more swipes revealed nothing but the tops of several thorny bushes, Kida cursed softly and trekked onward. Her smile never left, though, and she swiped a thumb over her goggles again before leaning back to admire the criss-crossing tree branches above...and the deluge of snow that nearly blotted them out.

"But it **is** a sight to see."

* * *

_"That's an official thirty inches at Whistler, with an additional two inches having fallen over the lunch hour. We could be looking at three per hour as the afternoon wears on, and have been in a declared state of emergency for the last four hours."_

Elsa paused in the main foyer, taking her time with kicking excess snow off of her boots and slowly heading through the living room...in order to catch a few more tidbits from the Weather Channel. Reporters wading through chest-deep snow drifts and radar screens swirling with dark greens and bright yellows informed Elsa that she hadn't missed much in the last few minutes. Despite being flooded with warmth at the increased heat in the chalet, she couldn't help but shiver...and temper a hint of a giddy smile.

_Stove is ready, with plenty of firewood. Basement is prepped, in case we need to sleep there. Medical supplies all together. Tiana and Rapunzel cooked all the perishable food, and now we…_

"Nerdface, we've got the last of it ready. The **last** last, I swear."

Responding immediately to Rapunzel's call, Elsa hustled into the kitchen, and spied a stack of large, red-lidded tupperware containers on the table. Despite having praised the work Tiana and Rapunzel had done ten times over the last ten trips Elsa had made, she nevertheless felt compelled to offer praise one final time. "These all look wonderful. **Smell** wonderful. Wonderful, wonderful...which is what the both of you are."

Tiana and Rapunzel both sported stains of all different colors, from head to toe, seemingly negating the point of wearing matching moose-themed aprons. Grinning warmly as she hefted an armload of used mixing bowls over to the sink, Tiana responded energetically. Clearly not at all tired despite finishing up the four hour emergency cooking marathon. "Too kind, Elsa, really. Let's see, there, you've got...grilled cod with lemon vinegarette. Garlic mashed potatoes. A strawberry torte that'll make you sit down and cry." She rattled off several more dishes, then joined Rapunzel by the sink.

Blanching at the increased howling of the wind outside, Elsa made her way around the table and furrowed her brow. Stacks and stacks of dirty dishes and utensils overflowed the double sink, spilled out onto the kitchen counter, and took up nearly half of the table. "You should've left those...I mean, the cooks aren't supposed to do the dishes, too."

Laughter from both Tiana and Rapunzel. Shaking her head, Rapunzel glanced back over her right shoulder and winked. "There's enough room on the porch for all of it? Hidden underneath big ol' snow banks, of course."

Elsa nodded slowly, cheeks pinking as she couldn't help but stare at the flour smudges on Rapunzel's face. Only by scrunching her toes in her boots and reminding herself where she now stood, was Elsa able to keep from crossing the short distance and smooching powdery cheeks. "Just...just enough room. Anyway, all the...the critters...they're probably hunkered down for the duration of this...storm."

Letting out a raspy chuckle, Rapunzel nodded and let out a clearly exasperated sigh. Wanting. Another wink, and she shimmied her shoulders for effect before turning back to scrub a metal colander. "I'll camp out by the front door and scare off any animals who come looking for a taste."

Just then, Ariel called out from the living room. "Hey...hey, Elsa? You around?"

In a flash, Elsa hustled back out to the living room, containers of food in hand...and she didn't even need to ask Ariel what was going on. The story was all over the newscast on television.

_"...yes, now as of our last report, several hundred more homes have lost power. Centered around Plinth Peak, where the heaviest band of precipitation thus far is just passing through, and I'm just...just getting word that...there are now over one thousand homes in the Plinth area without power. With the storm having slowed down to a mere ten kilometers per hour, we should expect the roughest weather in the Whistler area to start in the next two hours. We go now to our severe weather preparation team, who will guide us through a checklist of easy-to-prepare items right before severe weather hits. In the event of a power outage, which is looking more and more likely…"_

Having turned her attention back to the forecast right along with Elsa, Ariel couldn't help but smell the latest batch of food, and when at last her mouth had begun to water, she turned again...and Elsa was gone. Out the front door to stow the last of the prepared food, and shouting back anxiously.

"Ariel, can you please let everyone know what we just...saw? Check...check...on things?!"

_How can I be so nervous and so **excited** at the same time?!_

* * *

_"Anna! Just...not yet, okay?" Still in her Sailor Moon pajamas, and hunched over with her chin in her hands, Elsa shot her sister occasional harried glances. Then, right back to the televised forecast. Completely enthralled by Jim Cantore's winter weather diatribe, Elsa mumbled off-handedly. "One more Local Forecast, okay?"_

_ Huffing obstinately, nine year old Anna planted herself between Elsa and the television tuned to the Weather Channel. "One more?!" She groaned, snatched both ends of her black scarf, and tugged it as she bobbed left to right and back again. "You said that an hour ago. It's on every **ten minutes**."_

_ At that, Elsa puffed out her cheeks and stared down at the living room floor. Voice small and indignant. "It's not on...that much."_

_ Anna let out a little groan, but obliged her sister, and scooted around behind the sofa. "It's called **Local on the Eights**, Elsa. Even **I** can do that math." Chuckling softly, Anna unraveled her scarf and draped it across her sister's shoulders. "You promised."_

_ Sighing heavily, Elsa couldn't help but steal quick looks out of the living room, at the fat, falling snowflakes. She pursed her lips and retorted with a pathetic whine. "But I might miss something." A moment later, she yelped as Anna pinched her side._

_"We're off school today! You're missing **everything!**"_

* * *

Sack by sack, Korra, Anna, and Kida hauled firewood from the stacks nestled in the woods, through the back yard, and all the way up to the rear deck. From there, most pieces were set in neat stacks along the wall on either side of the double door. Higher and higher they went, and after five feet worth of firewood, the girls began a second stack in front of the first.

Meanwhile, Asami, Meg, and Merida toted individual pieces downstairs and set them out to dry in dual black wrought-iron firewood holsters surrounding the stove.

More specifically, Meg and Asami carried two or three pieces on each trip. No sooner did Merida cross the living room with two pieces in hand, then Saffron bolted downstairs and hit her with a blustery lecture.

"...and we might be stuck here for **days** so I don't want you hurting yourself so you're allowed to carry **one log and one log only** and if I so much as **think** you're in pain I'll strap you down in a recliner so fast you won't even be able to…"

After the lecture, Merida chuckled warmly and whispered.

_"You're real hot when you're assertive like that."_

At that, Saffron blushed hotly, pecked Merida on the lips, and plucked one piece of wood out of her hands. She hurried back over to help Elsa and Mulan finish re-assembling the wood-burning stove, enjoying the warmth on her cheeks for as long as it lasted.

Back by the second firewood stack, Anna wore a goofy smile, and shared her sister's unique love of the Weather Channel with Kida and Korra as the three unloaded and sorted their final sacks.

"But she was always glued to that Weather Channel. Couldn't get enough of it."

Taking a few moments to smack two frozen-together logs against the top of the stack until they broke apart, Korra smirked knowingly and nodded. "Yeah, your sister's always struck me as the kind of person who likes knowing. Being prepared."

Kida finished up the last of her sack, leaned back against the double stack, and closed her eyes as she relished the relentless deluge of snowflakes on her face. A fond laugh. "Yep, that was Elsa when we built her place. Their place. **Your** place."

Anna hummed brightly, tromped out over the two inches of fresh snow that had fallen around the hot tub, and kicked up fluffy piles as she raised her arms up into the falling snow.

"That's my Elsa..."

_...who I'd really like to get some alone time with tonight. Some way...somehow._

* * *

Crossing the living room with the last piece of firewood, Meg paused by the now-roaring fire as flames licked the inside of the stove window. She stopped just behind Elsa and Mulan and put out a hand. "Oh, sweet, that thing actually gets really warm when it…"

Both Elsa and Mulan leaned back and showed off their soot-stained faces. Each let out a pathetic little cough, and glared as Meg trailed off...and poorly stifled a chuckle.

She set the log atop the pile, brushed a hand over her green _U of O_ sweatshirt, and patted them both on the back gingerly. "I'll, uh...grab some things for that. Great fire. Great job."

Elsa and Mulan shared a raspy chuckle and went back to enjoying the fire they had made together. Swiping a sooty clump away from her right eye, Mulan hung her head and grinned.

"When it blew up like that, I thought we were all gonna…"

A sharp snap made both girls jump, and a moment later, shadow fell over their backs.

All around them, the orange flicker of the fire seemed to grow...and intensify.

A cold dread crawled up Elsa's back, and she shuffled closer to Mulan. A tremulous whisper followed.

"_Oh shit._"

Somewhere in the chalet, somebody shrieked...and glass shattered.

* * *

Out on the back porch, Anna and Asami crouched at opposite ends of the wall-length stack of firewood. In the ten minutes it took for them to stretch a long, orange tarp over the stack and pull it down to the floor, a half inch of snow had piled up over the tarp.

Hair whipped against their faces, swept by howling winds and driving snow that tumbled from the sky at an unrelenting pace. After tying down her end of the tarp in a slipknot, Anna cursed as her hood blew off for the tenth time in the last minute...and shuffled by the stack. She couldn't even hear her own voice without shouting.

"**Is it getting worse?**"

Quite ready to lop off her flapping, unruly hair, Asami leaned back against the tarp and fluffed out her black parka. Wet shivers crept down her back, and she didn't even bother to groan as she turned to holler back...and got a faceful of her own hair for her trouble.

"**Wetter. Heaver. Never seen anything this bad.**"

At that, Anna nodded vigorously, but couldn't wipe the childish grin from her face as she shuffled her boots together and pressed them up against the four foot high drift by the hot tub.

"**Should I be worried? 'Cause I'm kind of more excited than anything.**"

Asami cackled as fat, wet snowflakes stuck fast to her coat sleeves and covered them completely in mere seconds.

"**Both. Both is good. I think they're all set inside, but you never know, we could make it through this without losing…**"

Just then, the back porch door slid open, and out flew a stream of wind-muffled curses. Scowling darkly, Lynsey gripped the door frame and leaned out into the blustery snowstorm. Despite the short space between her, Asami, and Anna, Lynsey still had to squint to make out their crouched figures through the blinding, blasting snowfall. She pursed her lips and let out a nonplussed shout.

"**Oh. Hey. 'Sup. You're just chilling out here, having a grand old time with no cares in the world?**"

Clapping a hand over Asami's right shoulder, Anna leaned across and pulled a snarky face.

"**Yeah, the weather dude says it's just a little snow shower and we were thinking about lighting a campfire before…**"

Already rosy-cheeked and shimmying in place from the chill, Lynsey bellowed indignantly.

"**GET YOUR PASTY WHITE ASSES IN HERE, EVERYTHING'S GOING TO SHIT AND GOD DAMNIT ANNA KEEP MAKING THAT FACE AND SEE WHAT HAPPENS!**"

Riotous giggles continued, and Anna quickly clapped a hand over her mouth, making sure to duck behind Asami on their way to the door.

* * *

Moments after the power went out, Merida emerged from her bedroom with two battery-powered clock radios under each arm. She wasted no time in taking control of the situation, pausing by the top of the staircase and leaning against the railing. "Yo! Freaking out is cool and all, but can we do it in the basement please? Just...now that shit finally hit the fan, let's all huddle up down there and...god damn it's spooky as fuck in here now."

Tiana and Meg waved as they made their way through the living room below, each hefting a case of bottled water under one arm. Ariel and Korra followed soon after, with extra blankets and pillows tossed over their shoulders. They all passed by Rapunzel, who loitered at the top of the basement staircase, and she mustered increasingly abashed stares along with her repeated admission.

"I freaked out and dropped a glass in the pantry so don't go in there."

"I cleaned it up as best as I could but everything was all dark so I couldn't really do that good a job."

"**Do not** go in the pantry. Glass splinters. Stab you feetsies."

"I'm gonna cover the kitchen doorways with yellow masking tape later since you can't really see that black tape in the dark but until then...**don't.**"

From the top of the staircase, Merida mentally checked off her friends one by one, and nodded appreciatively as Asami and Anna stripped off their damp outer-wear before heading to the basement to get their Rapunzel-glass-lecture.

"_Gimmie two of those._"

Merida didn't even bat an eyelash at Saffron's hushed request, nor at her sudden appearance, and passed two of the radios right over. Along with a tense smile...and an uneasy breath. "Thanks, Beano."

Not missing the tension, Saffron scooped up both radios and kissed Merida's bare bicep. Reassuring eyes flicked up. "We're together. We're safe."

Merida chuckled shortly and led the way downstairs. "I hear that's your new power-phrase."

Saffron brightened at that and nodded eagerly. "Don't forget the last part."

Merida hummed and arched an eyebrow...then blushed when Saffron bumped hips with her.

"We might be snowed in...but we're still on vacation."

A moment later, Rapunzel chided both Merida and Saffron for daring to smile when there was a _glassy stab-trap lurking in the kitchen._

"I'm so cereal. If I even **think** you're going there, expect flying tackles."

* * *

Jam-packed didn't even begin to describe the newly reorganized basement.

Two black sofas from the upstairs living room now sat against opposite walls, running perpendicular to the lone blue couch already there. Two circular, maroon chaises sat in the far corners, while blankets, pillows, and rolled-out cots littered the floor.

Both gaming tables, as well as the pool and air hockey sets, remained. With the black iron wood-burning stove now roaring, a sleepy warmth crept through the air and upstairs even as the rest of the chalet began to cool.

Sleep was the last thing on anybody's mind, though, and warm, hushed words filled the air.

Saffron couldn't help but hang back by the board-game closet and take note of both her chattering friends...and the extraordinarily altered furniture layout of the basement in general. She hooked fingers in the hem of Merida's t-shirt and tugged gently.

"And you're sure the owner isn't gonna mind the way we moved everything around?"

Despite everything - the now cramped quarters, the dimly lit room, and the faint rush of howling wind above - Merida couldn't help but smirk. Smirk...and relax, just a bit.

"He forgot to fill the generator tank. Dude doesn't get to complain."

With that. Merida and Saffron made their way through the maze of cots and squeezed between two sofas...then promptly blushed as light applause broke out all around. Seconds later, Merida looked around, and her face flushed even warmer upon realizing Saffron had sat down with Meg and Ariel. She whooped and clapped, too.

Kida hopped up and down and pumped a fist. "Merida, saving our butts with some kickass planning!"

At that, Merida mumbled sheepishly and scratched the back of her neck. The moment she spied Elsa, wedged between Anna and Rapunzel on a chaise and **also** applauding, Merida pouted and gestured lamely.

"Shit, you took charge, too…"

Elsa barked out an embarrassed laugh and shrugged.

"They, um...they **already** clapped for me."

Exhaling and letting her shoulders droop overdramatically, Merida batted her hands dismissively and plopped down on a pillow-covered cot. She knew who sat right behind her, by the hands that slid over her shoulders and squeezed warmly. Finally, Merida groaned and gestured around the room at her twelve friends.

"So, uh...yeah. Here we are...stuck. Who wants to pick our first snowed-in party game?"

* * *

Down to a lone, red infantry piece in Peru, Ariel flapped her hands and yelped insistently, just as Kida began to shuffle three red die betwen her hands. "Wait wait...**wait!**"

Kida glanced down at the _Risk_ board, surveyed the thirty total units she had in the surrounding territories, and clapped her hands together. "Repent, red, repent while you can."

Seated between the two, Meg gestured lamely at her forces barricaded in Australia, and shrugged. An apologetic grin. "Can't do much from over here, Ari."

With a twinkle in her eyes, Ariel harrumphed and flopped down her lone card in a proud flourish. "But I've got...a cannon! And all this stuff, here and...**here**…" She paused and gestured towards the base and the sides of the canon, before finishing with a smug smirk. "...it's all, uh...it's all...**mahogany?**"

Across the table, Merida snorted at Ariel's pitchy, unsure tone. She glanced up from her notebook, shared an amused chuckle with Saffron on her left, and waggled her pencil. A sly interjection. "_Cedar._"

Clapping her hands, Ariel jabbed a finger at Merida, then directed it at Kida. "Right. **Cedar.**"

Seated on a blue beanbag chair with her chin on Mulan's right shoulder, Lynsey snorted and fussed with the pair's green pieces in Alaska. "What is even happening right now?"

Ariel stuck her tongue out in response, then flipped her cannon card back over and slid it next to Peru. "I'm making a raft before my turn is over. **That** is what's happening." A moment later, she ducked her chin and shot a hopeful smile over to the adjacent table, where Asami, Elsa, and Rapunzel were sketching an enormous cityscape on the back of an old desktop calendar.

"Hey, rule committee? Can I make a raft and go hide with my lady lover?"

Finishing up a smiling seagull atop a hot dog stand, Asami nodded and offered a thumbs up. "Sure. But don't forget to pack some provisions."

Elsa nodded as well, her face three inches from the paper as she painstakingly drew window after window on a towering skyscraper. "And Kida, when it's your turn, you find the metal parts of the cannon are still serviceable and manage to salvage the whole thing."

Rapunzel piped up last, single-mindedly focused on drawing an elephant tromping down the main street. "You bet. But you have to bring along one cannonball. And name it Wilson. And kiss it every night before you sleep. And develop an unhealthy dependency on it. And lose it in a storm. And wash up on the shore of Australia crying like a three year old who lost their bibby."

Chuckling right along with Lynsey, Mulan shook her head and blushed lightly. "That escalated fast."

Ariel cheered her meager victory, sailed her raft over to Australia, and both she **and** Meg fell to Anna's pink army attack launched from Siam in the very next turn.

* * *

A short while before supper, Merida and Saffron made their way back upstairs...and both couldn't help but marvel at the stark difference in temperature only one floor up. Hand in hand, they moseyed around the living room, and adjusted a few battery-powered lanterns. Each floor-level window had its curtains closed, with only meager rays of light managing to punch through the thick clouds, the driving snow, and the drifts piling higher and higher around the windows.

Meanwhile, the cool, dark blue of packed snow blotted out much of the light from the ceiling-mounted windows.

Having hustled over to the front door, Saffron threw on her parka and sat down to yank on her blue snow boots. "Maybe we should check out the temperature on the top floor, too. A few more hours and they might be okay for some brave cold-weather-ers to sleep in."

Merida gave an uneasy head-shake as she stood on her tip-toes and peeked through the narrow windows on either side of the front door. "I dunno. Those bigass skylights up there will probably suck way more heat out than it's worth." She turned back and grimaced, one eyebrow arched. "Are you sweating?"

At that, Saffron shrugged and yanked on a pair of black gloves. Sweat indeed dotted her forehead, and she made a show of swiping a rainbow-colored scarf over her face. "I'm okay. That brave little stove downstairs is a real champ, so we might have to start a game of strip poker later just to cool off. I mean…" She trailed off with a breathy croak.

Not quite convinced, Merida leaned in close and swept a hand over Saffron's forehead. After a few seconds, her expression lightened, and she sat back on the welcome mat. One stocking foot stretched out and nudged Saffron playfully. "You took a peek at that list of blizzard games in my notebook?"

Blushing lightly, Saffron nodded and captured Merida's foot between her gloved hands.

"Or maybe **we** could play. Like...just you and me."

Caught off-guard, Merida shimmied a bit closer and curled her toes in Saffron's grasp. Sweet stomach flutters danced between the two, and they lost themselves in stares alternatingly self-conscious and unabashed. The howling winds just outside did little to tear their attentions away from each other.

Suddenly, Korra's challenging holler broke the silence.

"**Is somebody making out up there while the rest of us starve?**"

Breaking out in merry giggles, Saffron slapped both hands over her face and lumbered to her feet, before making her way over to the front door.

Merida grumped her way right through an indignant holler.

"**Hold your horses or you'll get soup in the ass!**"

* * *

Torn between wanting to keep an eye on her girlfriend, **and** avoiding letting in too much cold, blustery air, Merida settled for sneaking quick peeks through the cracked front door.

Open.

Peek out at a Saffron-shaped hole in the front porch snow bank.

Get bonked on the face as a fresh gust of wind pushed the door open further.

Close.

Swear.

Mash face against the small windows aside of the front door...and stare at the absolute mess. The chilly glass did little to dampen Merida's toasty cheeks, and she smiled again.

_Wall of snow built back up against the door...and she just throws herself into it and obliterates it._

Several more rounds of switching between side windows and door-peeks passed, before Merida spied movement. Rustling and tumbling snow. Back through the partly caved-in tunnel wiggled a large, metal pot. Followed by gloved hands. An oversized parka and snow pants burst through the driving snow, and Merida barked out a laugh as she let the front door get caught by the wind and blow open.

In scrambled Saffron with a gleeful croak as a wave of snow rolled in right after.

With a slight backwards stagger, Merida caught both girl and pot-of-soup. More laughter bubbled up as a blast of snowflakes hit her in the face and found a home in her wild hair.

"I was about to send a search party. Pretty gnarly out there, yeah?"

The bit of Saffron's face that wasn't wrapped in a snow-stained scarf, her eyes, were concealed by wild locks of purple and black hair. Her shoulders shook with muted laughter, and her arms dropped as she let the pot slap against her legs. Packed globs of snow fell from her parka's folds and scattered over the welcome mat.

Enthusiastic nods and more mumbles.

Merida nodded right along, snatched away the pot, and quickly moved to helping Saffron shed the snowy clothes.

Parka unzipped.

"Sent your 'rents a video of you bullrushing that wall."

Hat yanked off and tossed nonchalantly over a shoulder.

"I guess if you ain't sick now it's just not gonna happen."

Scarf unwound, sending mussed-up hair and more snow every which way.

"Now we can get down to dinner **and** let everyone know it's worse than ever out there."

Wasting no time, Saffron yanked off her gloves, slapped her hands against her face, and rubbed briskly. More snow scattered onto the floor as she let out an exhilarated giggle and shrugged off her parka.

"GoNna neED thE TEam from IncEPtion TO dIg us OUt, HuH?"

* * *

After having hefted the smaller of two metal pots downstairs, and wincing as clumps of snow plopped onto her bare feet, Merida set her pot down by the wood burning stove and jerked a thumb back. A tense, anxious edge to her voice. "So, she's sick now. That's a thing."

Eleven sets of eyes turned back behind Merida.

Inundated by the sudden rush of attention, Saffron let out a fussed little huff and lugged her larger pot over by Merida's. She pursed her lips, rapped knuckles against Merida's left shoulder, and hesitantly turned her attention back to her friends.

"ShE's ToTaLlY oVeReXaGgErAtInG."

Despite clearly cringing at the sound of her broken words, as well as the vicious rasp in her throat, Saffron still presented her hands in an expectant gesture.

"DoN't WoRrY." Her brow furrowed, and she cupped a hand over her throat before taking a half-step backwards. "I...I mEaN dOn'T…"

_I don't wanna get anyone else sick._

Several long seconds of flabbergasted yet concerned stares came to an end when Lynsey cracked a wry smirk and jabbed a finger at Saffron. "Somebody's ass is getting sent to quarantine."

With that, everyone burst into concerned chatter. Meanwhile, Saffron went to take another step backwards automatically...but found Merida's right arm looped around her shoulders. She folded right against the taller woman's side, letting out a grumpy sigh.

_And I wasn't even feeling hot...or even warm. Not until **now**, anyway…_

* * *

In minutes, both chilled pots of stew were thawing on the stovetop. Elsa and Mulan took turns breaking up the icy chunks that had formed over several hours, though they couldn't help shooting occasional glances across the room.

Set up in the far corner of the basement with a pair of red beanbag chairs and several fluffy blankets, Saffron tried to talk around both her scratchy throat **and** the thermometer in her mouth.

"RaPhA mAfAla GuRapOlO…" She trailed off with a wheezy grumble and leaned back into Merida's embrace, though clearly reticent.

Kneeling by her sick friend, Lynsey nodded and chuckled dryly. She snapped a light blue latex glove onto her right hand, before plucking out the thermometer and giving it a good shake. "One oh one. Looks like we got ourselves a winner. Open that mouth, please."

Saffron nodded and did as instructed, then included a raspy yet on-key _ahh_ as a latex-covered finger pressed against her tongue.

Sensing her girlfriend's glum mood, Merida scratched her fingertips over Saffron's stomach and wiggled their adjacent feet. "Death-metal bands pay top dollar for a voice like that." She smiled sympathetically as Saffron offered a little nod and slumped lower. Eyes flicking back up, Merida nodded at Lynsey. "See anything goin' on in there?"

At length, Lynsey gave a quick nod, rocked back against her heels, and yanked off the glove with a sharp _snap_. "I peer into the dark void and the dark void peers back."

**That** drew a mirthful snort from Saffron, who cracked a grin and shook her head. "I rEaLlY dOn'T fEeL sIcK. sHoUlD i StAy UpStAiRs? DoN't WaNnA...yOu KnOw..."

A simple shake of the head was Lynsey's response as she rose to her feet and nudged a stocking foot against the bottom of Saffron's feet. "Looks like bronchitis. We got some Mucinex from the first aid kits, so I'll grab that...and I don't think you'll be infecting anyone if we keep you set up right here in this corner." Several seconds passed as Lynsey's eyes locked with Merida's, but when all Lynsey got was a little nod and Merida's arms flexing subtly, Lynsey just shrugged and smirked and headed off to root through the medicine bag.

Merida's eyelids drooped, and she pressed a quick kiss to the top of Saffron's head.

"YoU'rE gOnNa GeT sIcK."

Despite the croaky warning in Saffron's tone, Merida still chuckled and settled back deeper into the beanbag chair. "I'm ready to get down with the sickness."

Slipping back down without any resistance, Saffron let her hands curl over top of Merida's. "ThAt'S dUmB." Across the room, she watched as steam began to rise from the smaller of the two grey pots. Her voice lowered, and her hands squeezed. "AnD sWeEt."

* * *

Across the room, both circular tables had been pushed together, and littered with D&D books and character sheets. At the far end, Mulan sat with a black and red binder propped up, ensuring only her eyes and the top of her head were visible.

"One by one, you slip into the dank, dingy tavern. The bounty bulletin board is oddly barren, and the few postings that are up are being read by a handful of well-dressed scholars. Please roll for initiative."

Eleven 20-sided die, all different colors, clattered across the table. Cheers and pouts and cocky snickers lit up the air, as did the scent of steaming bowls of stew.

"_You should go play with them._"

Setting down her own stew bowl in favor of a black mug of hot peppermint tea, Merida chuckled lowly and shook her head. "Naw. They got plenty of players as it is." She slipped the mug into Saffron's hands and patted her hands over top.

A sleepy nod from Saffron, who took another sip, and winced at the faint pricks at the back of her throat. The liquid eased the rasp in her throat, though, and she kept her voice to a low murmur. "_I could see you as something like a ranger. Shooting your arrows all over the place. Pew, pew...pew." _A phlegmy rattle cut Saffron off, and she rapped fingertips against Merida's knees on either side of her._ "A pack of wild bears at your side. Never know what kind of trouble the party's gonna run into, and bears probably come in handy in lots of situations._"

Just then, Elsa rolled a natural one on her dexterity check. A moment later, her cleric tripped over a spitoon and sent the whole band of adventurers crashing to the floor.

Merida bit her tongue and chuckled again. "Me and my bear bros got rich selling apple pies. We don't need no bounty board." A pause and several low breaths followed as Merida returned the mug of tea to the floor and combed fingers through Saffron's hair. "Wanna tell me about that last class you just got into for the fall? I think it's...one of those lab ones, yeah?"

Across the room, Anna and Tiana threw up their hands and whooped. Character sheets scattered everywhere.

Letting out a raspy sigh, Saffron shuffled a bit and eased her head back against Merida's right shoulder. A knotty bed of ginger curls tickled the back of her neck, and her eyes wandered for a few moments...until they found a fuzzy hole. A curled toe stuck out of it.

_Holes in socks, holes in socks._

"_Yeah, it's inorganic chemistry. I had the AP credits to get to it, but there was a longass waiting list, and...I guess my high school chem teacher made a call?_"

Merida nodded right along, hands slipping down through Saffron's hair and cupping around her shoulders. Knead, knead, knead. "


	152. the leftovers (quasi-canon bits)

**_a/n: one more update! figured since this is it for this fic, may as well post all the scenes, scene-blurbs, and drabbles I wrote for the fic over the last four years...but either never included in the main story, never *got to* in the main story...or just wrote another way in the main story. let's call all this stuff the schrodinger's canon, some of it happens and some of it doesn't and some of it's just there_**

**_leavin' it all on the field!_**

_So here I am, pants on my head and no shoes or socks. Back in choir class...the one I taught. Well, I guess __**taught**_ _might be giving myself a little too much credit, because I was really just the student-teacher. Plus, that early-morning group was some of the musically-smartest kids I ever met._

_There's Al, wearing a boxing glove on his head. Great job there, Al, really cranking up that guilt over my win against your Aunt Jaz._

_Beatrice is way the heck over there, flapping two copies of Tambur like they're wings and...oops, and she just flew right out the back window. Oh well, she was an alto-2, maybe I can goad one of the tenors into some mondo falsetto action._

_And right up front and center is Saf. Where she always is. Her and those crazy, bright, wild curls of hers just shooting out all over the place like...like...__**oh.**_

'_Sup, Mer. Guess I'll just step away for a little and let these Choraleers do their thing like…_

_Wait, didn't we do the winter concert a few days ago?_

_Shit, I'm not even supposed to be teaching here any more_

_Well, __**student-teaching**__, at any rate. Whether or not they decide to hire me back after I graduate and...and…_

_SAF YOU SHOULDN'T BE DOING THAT ON SCHOOL GROUNDS! WAIT…_

_Wait...wait wait, oh holy hell…_

_Merida. You...you should be across the fuckin' country right now, taking care of your mom!_

_And __**me**__, I should...be...getting rained on?_

_And somebody's copping a feel. No, wait, make that...__**two**_ _somebodies._

_Why in the holy hand-grenade hell is it RAINING INDOORS?_

Suddenly, Anna's eyes snapped open, but she didn't move a muscle...even as her jumbled mess of a dream fled. Replaced by the immediately familiar and wholly comforting sensation of arms and legs snaked around her form.

The tent's dark fabric rippled and shook as wind and rain blasted over it...but in that moment, Anna barely noticed. The heat on her cheeks rose...and she quickly took stock of all that mattered.

_Holiday trip...Wiccan holiday._

Teal eyes flicked down, and Anna let out a raspy chuckle as Rapunzel's face mashed against her collar.

_Oh yeah...that's right. Good ol' Mount Washington._

On the other side, Elsa let out a wet snore, before snaking her hands more insistently over Anna's stomach. She followed that with a breathy coo that melted into a perturbed grumble, then shuffled even closer to Anna...and away from her damp section of the tent floor.

_Us time. __**Us.**_

Rapunzel followed suit, and Anna bit back an affectionate giggle even as she could tell her patch of tent floor was no less damp. She eased onto her back, arms inching up in expectation...and hands brushing the dewey tent fabric.

For a moment, the howling wind and pounding rain tickled Anna's hands in a way that mildly alarmed her...but only for a moment. Quickly replaced by Elsa tucking neatly against Anna's right side, and Rapunzel burrowing against Anna's left.

Pleased that the swelling on her bruised face had receded completely, Anna loped her arms around Elsa's and Rapunzel's shoulders...and stared up at the rocking tent-top.

_After all that getting lost, and all that trouble just...making it up here…_

Two pairs of legs tangled with Anna's, and she quietly resigned herself to a night of being trapped.

Elsa's bare feet, pressing.

Rapunzel's bare feet, curling.

Anna gulped, shuffled her thighs together, and let out a shaky exhale as warm breaths kissed her collar.

_...they were absolutely all tuckered out._

A moment later, Anna let out a petulant little groan as both of her hands were claimed.

_But but but, I was gonna at least touch __**myself.**_

_Earlier that day, elsewhere on Mount Washington._

One by one, Anna, Elsa, and Rapunzel hoofed it up along the dusty, underbrush-lined main trail of Mount Washington. A warm spell had settled over San Francisco with only a week until Christmas, and with Anna having passed her post-fight physical with flying colors, the trio decided to escape to nature for a pre-holiday-season getaway.

Sweatpants and a long-sleeved turtleneck kept Elsa sweating boatloads...and she clearly struggled under the weight of her overpacked backpack.

Her concerns lied elsewhere, though, and she flapped an arm in Anna's direction...and nearly tumbled into a briar patch for her trouble.

"Anna, you look tired. Can you please give me the pot?"

Having slowly been coaxed out of carrying everything else she had been, Anna guffawed and waved her sole possession overhead as she kicked aside small gravel piles.

"I've already handed over every other thing I was carrying! To you or Punzie!"

Rolling the cuffs of her blue coveralls up to her knees didn't seem to help Rapunzel sweat any less, and she parted her sweaty, brunette bangs before calling out suggestively. "Well, not **everything.**" She flapped her loose backpack straps up and down playfully, and alternated step-hops to try to match her cousins' strides. "I mean, you could toss back that shirt or those pants and **I** certainly wouldn't complain."

Elsa blushed, ducked her head, and glanced to either side. A warbly whine followed. "_Mouse...people._"

Moments later, the trio crested a ridge and found a tree-shaded clearing lined with sitting-appropriate rocks. Anna hooked her copper pot on her waistband, took Elsa and Rapunzel by the hands, and led them to a long, flat rock. She grinned sweetly, not even breathing hard. "Well I, for one, welcome our new mouse-people overlords." She bit back a chuckle at Elsa's half-hearted attempt to snatch the pot, then slipped the large pack right off of Elsa's back and set it on the ground. "Take a load off, Els."

"You shouldn't...overwork." With head hung, Elsa rolled up her sleeves for a quick tick-check, but still eked out one last concern in a frazzled mumble. "You're...still healing."

Rapunzel dropped her pack, forgoing the rock bench for the grassy forest floor. "She **does** look like she's got lots of energy, though...right?" She did a quick scan of the area, rolled onto her stomach, and crawled right over to where Elsa sat. Arms folded over the older woman's knees, and staring as Anna kneaded Elsa's shoulders.

Elsa's lips parted, but only a dry croak came out, so she just leaned into Anna's touch and nodded.

Rapunzel pressed on, rolling Elsa's pants-legs up over her knees and smearing them with dirt. Her voice lowered with a coy, knowing smile. "She's had a lot of energy the last few nights...right?"

Elsa nodded again as her cheeks darkened. Anna nodded as well.

—

—

—

Low-hanging clouds, a thick wall of fog, and blowing sheets of rain obscured the view of the Golden Gate Bridge from Marshall Beach. It had taken only a handful of minutes for the light sprinkle to morph into a torrential downpour.

Most visitors had only been walking the shoreline, and only received a mild soaking as they raced back to their cars in bare feet or flip-flops.

Merida, Saffron, and their entire picnic-lunch spread didn't fare nearly so well.

"_**SON OF A GAD-DANGED GUNDAM!**_" _Grumping hotly, Saffron snatched a handful of soggy sand and hurled it towards the retreating tide. With her black crop-top and jean-shorts already soaked, she quickly devolved into a wet, antsy mess. She snatched a paper plate with a toasted PB&J, then squealed miserably as the sopping wet toast slid off of the flimsy plate and plopped onto the also-soaked green blanket below._

_Pleased that she had worn her skull-themed one-piece that day, Merida raked a hand through her wet hair and bit back a laugh. She shuffled off of the blanket, let her hands sink into the dark, soggy sand, and relaxed into the chaotic downpour._

_Saffron tried to snatch several other food items, but the chips and the pudding and the smoothies had all spilled together. One goopy, multi-colored mess on the blanket."This! That! __**Maybe this?!**_" _She let out a strangled cry, whirled around to snag their wicker picnic basket, and gawked to see it tumbling end-over-end into the ocean._

"_FREAKIN' FRUIT LOOPS IT'S HARD NOT TO SWEAR AT A PUBLIC BEACH!" Gulping hotly and with shoulders heaving, Saffron jerked her head back and stared, uncomprehending. "You're…" She stuttered, pushed the wet hair plastered against her face to one side, and let her shoulders slump. A resigned, self conscious laugh that the pouring rain nearly swallowed. _

"_You're taking this way better than me."_

_Merida chuckled again, popped a soggy chip into her mouth, and parted the wall of curls plastered to her face. "You said we were here to celebrate somethin'. I __**still**_ _don't know what that somethin' is, but rain don't make it any less special."_

_Struck suddenly self conscious, Saffron mumbled unintelligibly and went back to fumbling with several other soaked items on the blanket. "And no basket...how do we...carry all this...stuff…" She squeaked as Merida easily snatched the blanket by its corners, tied them together, and slung the makeshift knapsack over a shoulder. _

"_Now why didn't I think of that?"_

_Merida chuckled affectionately, opened her mouth to respond...but paused. Glanced at the back of her left leg. Blanched at the slimy food-and-drink mixture sliding its way down._

"_Fuck, that __**is**_ _kinda nasty."_

_Saffron giggled, looped arms with Merida, and bumped hips. "Ha. Puns." She waved a hand in the direction of the nearby snack shack. "Let's wait out this mess under there."_

No sooner did the pair arrive at the shack, plop down, and huddle under the short ceiling overhang, then Saffron went right back to grumping. She did it with a blush, though, as she laid against Merida's chest.

"It wasn't supposed to rain on our Boobiversary."

A slight chill slipped through the breeze, and Merida slid a hand up and down Saffron's wet right arm. She smirked lightly, one eyebrow arched. "Come again?"

Thunder boomed in the distance, and the dark clouds looming over the ocean lit up with sparks of lightning. The storm upped its game to a torrential downpour.

Saffron's cheeks went from rosy to dark at her unintended slip. She let out a raspy giggle, shook her head, and let her cheek dip against Merida's breasts. "Today. It's our...Boobiversary." Her breaths began to stutter as she heard and felt each breath, each rise and fall of Merida's chest...and the long, wet curls running down shoulders and arms. Familiar scents invading every breath sweetly.

"I don't...think…" Caught between laughter and perplexion, Merida shivered again...and exhaled raggedly. A hand brushing drops of water off of her stomach...and the ghost of familiar scar tingles. She gulped and pressed her lips against Saffron's hair. "...didn't see that one on the calendar. _Boobiversary?_"

"Two years ago."

A heavy exhale as Saffron shuffled a leg between Merida's. Fingers trailed up over swimsuit fabric.

"LaLaFest. I was...driving."

Saffron bit her bottom lip and stared up between rain-plastered locks.

Another hoarse chuckle from Merida, who nodded and hooked a thump under her swimsuit's left shoulder strap. "I was flashing." She coughed sharply and narrowed her eyes with a challenging squint and smirk. "**Inadvertently**."

Saffron snickered, even as her gaze softened and she trailed a hand up along Merida's left arm. "I remember you were very contrite afterwards."

At that, Merida puffed out her cheeks and grumbled good-naturedly. "Ass." She slipped the strap into Saffron's hand, then loped an arm around her waist.

Saffron tugged just enough to expose the top of a nipple, then pressed a kiss to that spot, before glancing back up in bashful concern. "It might stop raining soon…" She shivered and hummed as Merida hooked a thumb in the waistband of her shorts.

"It won't." Merida shook her head, a comforting chill of rain soaking her feet mixing with the warmth of skin against skin. "Happy...Boobiversary?"

Saffron cackled and rolled on top of Merida. The heavy rain tickled her feet, too, but her attention was elsewhere.

"_New favorite holiday._"

—-

_It happens. I mean, of course it happens. Sometimes, you come home, walk through that door and...there they are._

_Kissing. Making out. Throw out the Chitty and they gettin' their Bang-Bang on._

_It's a part of the wonderful throuple experience._

_Hah. Well, alright, I haven't actually caught them __**doing the deed**__...yet. But, well, like for example...today. Came home from the art store and the farmers' market, a bag in each hand...and there they are._

_Anna's slouched on the couch. Running shorts and her boxing gym t-shirt. Not too wrinkled, __**or**_ _sweaty, so she must have been on her way to work out...and got distracted. _

_And she's different now than she is with me. Slower. Less certain. Hands not so much roaming as...crawling. Plodding. _

_And in that instant, I wince...and I know that sad, little twinge. But I push it away, because...it's her. Her...and Elsa._

_Elsa's still wearing that extra-extra-extra large Captain Marvel t-shirt from the night before. She's on top, her breaths are these super-deep things that inform __**everyone**__...she loves how her sister smells._

_Of course, she's different with me in some ways. With me, she uses words...lots of words. She tells me what she likes, what she thinks she might like, and she asks for regular status updates from me. But she isn't that way...with Anna._

_Sighs. Hums. Sharp grumbles that force me to bite back laughter. It's how they communicate and I love it and it's the wonderful way affection works for them and I'd really like to just sneak right by and not interrupt but…_

_...Motoko hisses, attacks my bag of paintbrushes, and I cringe. _

_Elsa and Anna pull away, but at least they don't scream any more. When they're surprised, I mean. Heh._

_I try to sound casual. Casual and affirming and encouraging and understanding all at once...but that's hard to do with so few words._

"_Got dinner for later. I...I'm just…"_

_And...damnit. They're both panting. And their faces are red. And they're both staring at me. And I try to finish my thing before escaping to literally anywhere else, but then they._

"_Hi, mouse."_

_At the same goddess-damned time._

"_Hey, P."_

_QUICK, LEGS, JUMP RIGHT INTO THE KITCHEN!_

_That's what I brain-scream at them, but they have other ideas. Three steps towards the couch...three is all it takes._

_And my stomach squeezes, because I already see it happening._

_Anna sits up a little straighter. Her toes curl into the carpet. She presses against the back of the sofa, and it's pretty fluffy, so she just sinks right in. Edges...back._

_Those hot of eyes of hers...they flick down. They shout what she...still...can't help but think._

'_Love you, P...and you got firsties.'_

_And Elsa __**feels**_ _the bit of added distance. _

_We haven't...really...talked about it. As a group. Yet. _

_Her shoulders slump a little...which makes me think she doesn't quite get it._

_But Elsa's legs. Those tighten around Anna's thighs. And her cheeks get extra rosy...she's holding back a growl. So...she might get it after all._

_I take another step, drop my bags on the floor, and ignore the cats as they leap in to defend our home against evil vegetables. My eyes are on Anna again, and she looks up. A new message in those eyes...and I know this one, too._

'_This isn't a self esteem thing. I swear. I swear it isn't because I'm so much better and it can't be that, __**please**_ _don't worry, P.'_

_I know, Nanners. It isn't your self esteem getting low...but maybe a little bit of it __**is**__. And that's okay._

_Sometimes I get that message across to you by draping myself over the sofa, staring, and prompting. With love. So much love...because I really __**could**_ _watch the two of you snog all day._

"_Banana, your sissy's gonna spank you if you...you know."_

"_Nerdface...whatchu you want from her?"_

_But I decide not to do that today. As much as I love it, it's the best kind of fun...but it's another kind of stress. For both of you, in different little ways. Good stress...and bad stress...so this time, I play the part of coy freak-a-leek._

"_I'ma go draft up the interior for that Madison Road basement. Then use this here celery in FDA-unapproved ways. Muah."_

_I blow a kiss, snatch both bags, and hustle right up the stairs. My face is redder than either of theirs now. The jingle-jangle of little collar bells informs me that all three cats followed me up, and we all pause at the top of the staircase._

_Do they know I like to wait here, to listen? They probably do...my loves know me so frickin' well. _

_Anna's warbly mumble. "I felt you...squeezing."_

_Elsa's bashful reply. "Your...hands. Butt. Same."_

_Low, raspy giggles._

_I head to our upstairs office room._

_Smiling so widely that it hurts my cheeks._

_They're kissing again, now._

_I drop my bags in the office and fall face-first into the plush recliner, there._

_Bit by bit, they're learning...and creating...what they have, together. Elsa, communicating. Anna, considering herself an equal._

_And it makes me so...happy._

_And horny._

—_-_

Having managed to wrap her soaked hair in a messy, several-loop scarf, Rapunzel slung her backpack around one shoulder and hollered. "Nerdface! Leave the tent behind!" The blowing rain and booming thunder drowned out her call, so she trudged through the muddy camp-area until she spied movement. "We'll come right back here tomorrow morning and get it all together!"

With her D&D t-shirt **and** shorts on backwards and inside out, Elsa slip-slid around their large, orange tent. "Mulan said this was worth five hundred dollars!" She tried to yank out every stake, squealed out curses when the tent failed to budge, and began to circle it again in search of stakes she had missed. "A rabid bear might fly in and rip it apart...I can't!"

At that, Rapunzel clapped a hand over her mouth and snorted. Her gaze quickly drifted down to the goopy mud her bare feet had sunk into...and concern snatched her attention again.

_We keep dorking around outside here and something bad might actually happen._

"Elsa, if the tent gets wrecked I swear I'll buy her a new one."

Squealing again as her feet slipped out in opposite directions, Elsa grasped another stake and jutted out her chin defiantly. "Chelsea bought this for her!"

Rapunzel couldn't help but bend over and help with the stake-yanking. "I'll buy them **both** new tents! Just tell me the...the name of the...that..." Her voice trailed off as, in the midst of the driving rain, Elsa brushed a muddy hand against her wet cheek.

The two shared an exasperated yet affectionate smile. Chuckling softly, Rapunzel pressed a kiss to Elsa's hand, then squeezed that hand. "I love you, you absolute goof."

Elsa gestured overhead, her other hand still grasping a stake. "Rapunzel, I mean really, it's just a little rain here and…"

The entire forest shook as several arcs of lightning streaked across the sky, criss-crossing and lighting up the whole area. A teeth rattling **boom** followed, and Rapunzel shrieked...then flopped right on top of the collapsed mess of a tent.

Just then, Anna hustled out from the dark underbrush, her pack bouncing this way and that as she bellowed commandingly. "We're going back to the car, right now!" Muddy streaks ran from trashed sneakers to thorn-scratched cheeks, and she tossed her sister's backpack on top of her own.

Miserably flustered, Elsa waved the stakes she'd managed to pull up, and wailed. "I made Punzie fall down and I can't get this stupid tent loose and I don't give a flying shit about it!"

Rapunzel, meanwhile, had shifted from frightened to elated as she writhed around on the water-covered tent fabric. "BANANA IT'S JUST LIKE A SLIP'N'SLIDE, JUMP IN WITH ME! I'M...I'm flying?!"

Thoroughly spooked as several tree branches crashed to the muddy forest floor, Anna bunched up as much tent fabric as she could around Rapunzel's flappy limbs, and yanked both tent and floppy-cousin off the ground. Several long strips of fabric tore off of the tent, and Anna bleated out an apology as she tromped across camp with Elsa hot on her heels.

With driving rain blasting her in the face, Elsa could barely see, and she clung to Anna's soaked t-shirt as she moaned insistently. "That was **my** fault and **I'm** gonna buy the new tent!"

Rapunzel's indignant shout wavered as she was jostled this way and that in Anna's arms. "Hell no, it was my bad booty that broke the tent, I'm buying it!"

Anna, meanwhile, cackled hotly and drank in the chaotic downpour. "Now **this** is my jam!"

—-

'_...and while it appears as though the tornado danger has passed, we expect heavy rain and gusty winds to continue until dawn. Hopefully any Mount Washington campers took the early warning notice seriously...or they're safely hunkered down in one of the rent-cabins. Seriously, Devon and I waited out a storm in one of those and I swear, built like a bomb shelter…'_

Having finally figured out how to lower the van's rear seat, Anna tugged off her destroyed _Slayer_ t-shirt and flopped onto her back. A playful huff followed. "And why weren't we in on that early warning thingey?"

Rapunzel followed her cousin's example, but not before shucking off her filthy sleep-shorts and fiddling with her soaked underwear. She nudged Anna playfully. "I think **somebody** was trying to attract a pet wolf by blasting that one AM prog rock station."

"Well, we're all safe now." Elsa exhaled raggedly and sank back onto the makeshift seat-bed...immediately warmed in her middle spot. She blushed upon realizing she had draped all three towels over her body, and passed one to her left and one to her right with guilty little smiles. "I mean, I bet I could get us out of here just fine. You **know** I'm the safest driver, and **I** know we're in a clearing here but still I…" She blushed as Anna slid a hand over her mouth.

"_Elsa._" A croaky, amused whisper as Anna rubbed a bare foot between Elsa's feet. "We're staying put tonight. We'll just camp out right here and...and..." Anna trailed off with a blush and patted her growling stomach.

"So, um...we still got those meal things Kida gave us last year?"

—

—

After digging to the very bottom of Anna's soggy backpack, the girls managed to find the three MRE packages Kida had gifted them months earlier. Rapunzel immediately claimed the hamburger MRE, mashed the ingredients together over her lap-towel, and whined the minute she bit into the monstrosity.

"Ki-bear, how you ever got by eating these five million calorie monstrosities...aw heck, you mean I could've heated this up?!"

After dissecting the contents of her Thai Chicken MRE's individual packs, Elsa hunched over her main meal packet and carefully spooned crunchy noodles in, one scoop at a time. She ate her food cold, not trusting the heating packets to work properly, but still praised the taste.

"I mean, I wouldn't want to eat this every day...but it's got a neat sweetness to it."

The flat, semi-solid nature of Anna's Chicken Pot Pie packet alarmed her somewhat, and she made sure to read the directions on her heating packet twice before slipping the food in and adding water. She nestled the packet between her thighs and leaned against Elsa.

In seconds, a wisp of steam trickled up from the packet...and Anna giggled at the sudden warmth.

"The little heater that could! **Oh**, that's nice and warm…"

In the blink of an eye, clouds of steam billowed out from the packet, and Anna winced at the increasing heat.

"Punzie, it's smoking a lot. And...getting hot?"

Rapunzel murmured around a mouthful of hamburger-mush. "It's steam, Banana. And you're not supposed to touch…"

Suddenly perplexed at both the heat on her face and the scalding plastic between her legs, Anna wriggled and blubbered pathetically. "It's hot!"

Elsa spat out a mouthful of noodles and panicked. "Anna, you're not supposed to hold it! It burns!"

Glassy-eyed and panicked, Anna snatched up the steaming packet and yelped miserably. "**It's hot what do I do?!"**

Dropping the rest of her hamburger onto her towel, where it immediately fell apart, Rapunzel flopped over Elsa's lap and swatted the door lever. She shoved the door open, got a face-full of blowing rain and booming thunder for her trouble, and smacked the steaming packet out of Anna's hands. "Drop it like it's hot!"

Several seconds later, Anna pressed her face against the rain-streaked van window...and pressed her singed hands against the cool glass as well. She pouted grumpily as, even half-submerged in a pool of muddy water, her dinner and heating packet continued to blast out steam into the storm.

"Stupid fucking heater. Dumbass piece of poop."

Elsa's chin on her shoulders and warm encouragement brought a smile to Anna's face again, though. And a self conscious giggle.

"You can fish it back up in the morning for breakfast. Meantime...have my M&Ms."

—

Elsa fought to tame the blush on her face...but that only exacerbated it. She nudged a finger against the brass bell resting on her belly button, gaze darting to Rapunzel as the latter knelt over. "Are you sure this is a, um...Goddess-approved spell casting area?"

"Might be even better if we grab some mud from outside, and just..._plop._" Anna drummed her fingers between the bell and Elsa's boxers-waistline, which she had tugged down a few inches to accommodate Rapunzel's needs. Anna hummed and swirled a thumb thoughtfully. "Simulate the ground outside, you know?"

Rapunzel chuckled while laying several multi-colored stones in a circle around the bell. "Well, if we dirty the _area_ up, we're less likely to break the spell by sudden smooching." A knowing little smile, and Rapunzel bumped shoulders with Anna. "I mean, you know…"

A bitty chill caused Elsa to jolt slightly, and she giggled self consciously. "If I thought it would help, I'd roll out the door and get **all** muddy, but I don't wanna ruin Hiccup's van." She shuffled again, her blush renewed as the flicker from Anna and Rapunzel's matching blue candle cell phone apps lit up the van from either side. "Those are...pretty."

Anna had already looked away from her phone, though, and back to Elsa...with a dopey smile. "**You're** pretty." She hummed sweetly as Rapunzel claimed her right hand, then fumbled for Elsa's hand. Anna quickly tucked her chin against her collar and nodded, then murmured. "Okay, okay. _Solemn._"

Several seconds slid by as both sisters had their eyes closed...and each let out a warbly murmur as Rapunzel kissed the tops of their hands. The rattle of pouring rain against a thin, metal roof faded away...and Rapunzel gulped.

She couldn't find her voice.

She gulped, cleared her throat...and bit back an affectionate laugh.

_This love._

Another kiss to each hand.

A deep breath.

"On this Mabon, Goddess, the warm, loving energy of autumn joins us together in a spirit of…"

A jarring thunder boom shook Mount Washington. All three women squealed; Elsa, the loudest, as Rapunzel and Anna flopped on top of her. Stones scattered, the bell jangled, and moments later, Elsa laughed herself breathless.

—-

—

'_Calum I don't know what the fuck to tell you. _

_Oh wait, I know exactly what to tell you._

_Feeling insecure cuz your wife has a fancy fuckin' job, or makes more money than you, or anything she's just better than you at...IT DON'T FUCKIN MAKE SENSE._

_You know I'll always give it to you straight, no bullshit...this is the simplest fucking thing for me to explain._

_Saf's just smarter than me. So fuckin' smart. And this ain't even about music...which she's got me beat there, too...but she's fuckin' going places. She's got scholarships to Berkeley for math and chemistry. Maybe she'll be making a cure for fuckin' cancer a few years from now. She could have her own lab for top secret experiments and win prizes. I dunno, do they give out prizes for...I don't fuckin' know._

_Yeah, she still helps out at the store all the time. Even between her classes and labs and tests and everything...but if she ever wanted to do anything else. After she graduates, or before...if she gets opportunities._

_Fuck that, she WILL. And when she DOES, that's gonna make me HAPPY AS FUCK. Maybe she'll get invited to study with shit hot scientists at the Vatican. Lol, fuck if I know if they got scientists there...but whatever she gets to do...I'm gonna fuckin' support her._

_I'll be there for her…'cause I can do what I want to do literally any-fuckin-where. _

_It doesn't make me insecure that she's smarter than me. It doesn't make me...mad._

_That's your fuckin' wife. You should be celebrating the hell out of her. You should be telling HER what you're telling ME. That doesn't mean you gotta just give up EVERYTHING and always do what she wants. But you gotta talk about it._

_You should WANT to talk about it._

_SHE'S the one you want to be with, forever and shit, right?_

_Sorry if I'm extra pissy tonight, but I was at your wedding. I saw how you felt for Celia then. So what the heck changed, other than her bank job? _

_The sooner you talk to her about this stuff, the better. Maybe you guys will move if she gets a better job somewhere else. Maybe not. But you GOTTA talk about it, make a plan together...and seriously. Figure what the heck is up with that inferiority shit._

_Saf doesn't make feel any of that. She makes me wanna be better. She has a good day, that's something I fuckin' celebrate._

_And any day with her is a great day for me._

_And I know if there was something on her mind between us, she'd talk to me._

_Celia would want you to tell her that stuff, too._

_Even if it's hard. Even if its embarrassing. Even if it makes you feel kind of shite. Believe in her, and believe in your-fucking-self, too. Or I *will* fly over there and beat your ass._

_Say hi to Celia for me, and work this out. I know you can._

_~Merida'_

—-

*ski trip*

With breaths still low and quick, Merida stared down at the angular, green lines and letters written on her stomach. She stared until she finally remembered how to talk.

"O, O H, O, O, C H three."

The faint scent of lime from the edible marker jumbled her thoughts again, and she wiggled a finger against the slick, green lettering. Finally, Merida looked back up and smirked self consciously.

"Lay some knowledge on me."

"This is called _acetylsalicylic acid_." Saffron blushed, uncapped the marker again, and scrawled the word _aspirin_ right below Merida's belly button. She drew a little heart next to the word, even as her left hand curled against Merida's waist. "It's what **we** call _aspirin_." A little shrug, followed by a head shake and a self conscious chuckle. "Thought I'd brain-dump everything after graduating, but this stuff...I dunno. It's kinda cool. Sticks in my head, I guess."

Merida nodded and smiled, but before she could formulate a response, Saffron hunched over and pressed her tongue against Merida's circled belly button. At that, Merida's breath hitched, and she slid her fingers down through Saffron's hair until they rested against her neck.

_Who were these from? Lyns? Meg?_

Saffron pressed deliberate kisses at each corner as she dragged her tongue along the chemical compound's outline. Merida's fingers kneading against the base of her neck drew a breathy, pleased hum from Saffron. She eased her right leg over, her right hand also curling neatly against Merida's hip.

"That's...that's real good." Letting her head fall back against the pillow, Merida closed her eyes and let out a warbly sigh.

With each breath and each kiss, Saffron grew more intoxicated, and her buzzy thoughts encouraged longer licks and kisses as her hands stroked up and down Merida's waist. She reveled in regular glances up, over Merida's breasts, at the way her lips parted in soft panting.

Thumbs hooked in blue underwear, but Merida's eyes never left Saffron's as she slowly peeled the fabric down. Kisses trailed over her stomach, a hand caressing up along the back of Saffron's left leg, and she canted it outward with stuttering, breathless expectation.

"I'm…"

Her heart hammered in her chest, and dizzying heat flooded her body as Merida's breath ghosted over the inside of her thighs. Saffron blinked sharply, curled a trembling hand down over Merida's cheek, and strained to steady her voice.

"I-I-I'm…"

Her rosy face contorted as her lips quivered in an uncontrollable stammer.

"**I mean I-I-I'm-I-I just-I…"**

In the blink of an eye, Merida hauled herself up between Saffron's legs, curled an arm around her back, and held her close. She croaked out a shaky chuckle, one hand stroking up and down Saffron's back and lips pressed against her temple in a raspy murmur. "Whatever you need, it's okay."

Warmth rushed to Merida's face, and she blinked away tears before pulling back just far enough to pepper Saffron's forehead with kisses. "Whatever you want. It's...perfect."

With a ragged exhale, Saffron eased back against the bed. Fingers laced with Merida's, and a tremulous smile drenched with relief lit up her voice. "I want...this." An elated croak. She guided Merida's hand down over her stomach, curled it against her wet slit, and murmured hotly. "I want...**you.**"

Merida nodded slowly, bit back an affectionate sob, and touched her forehead to Saffron's. Bright eyes settled on hooded eyes. Soft chuckles interspersed with lingering, explorative kisses.

"Tell me...when you like it?" Moments after Merida's hushed request, she slid a thumb up along Saffron's slit and traced small circles. Slick and warm and hearts hammering in joyful exploration.

Carefully hooking a leg over Merida's hip, Saffron shivered sweetly and laid her cheek on Merida's collar. Her eyelids fluttered, and she rasped encouragingly as she skittered a hand over Merida's right breast.

"I...love it."

Waves of pleasure rolled up and down Saffron's body, and for a moment, all she could do was stare blankly and struggle to catch her breath. She made a feeble attempt at rolling to her right, and just then, the two fingers buried inside of her twitched. She managed a dizzy groan, snaked a hand between her thighs, and clamped down on Merida's sticky hand.

"_Stay? Just...__**stay.**_"

Purring affectionately, Merida nuzzled against Saffron's sweat-stained cheek and swept bangs off of her damp forehead.

"Whatever you want."

Kisses trailed along Saffron's jawline, and Merida combed fingers through messy hair...unable to take her eyes off of a sweat-glistening chest. Stuttering breaths.

"Whatever you need."

Seconds later, Saffron managed to roll over, shuddered as she finally decided to push Merida's hand away...and promptly devolved into breathy sobs.

"That was so…" She shook her head abruptly, flummoxed at the tears streaming down her cheeks. Saffron just couldn't seem to get close enough to Merida, and did a clumsy shimmy until she managed to press her face between Merida's breasts. A perplexed croak. "_Why am I…_"

Merida wrapped an arm firmly around Saffron's back, and stroked along her hip with her other hand. "It happens, Beano." A throaty, overwhelmed tremor shook Merida's voice, and she held Saffron closer. "It's all good."

Saffron replied with a hoarse chuckle in between sniffles, wriggled her way up until her cheek found Merida's collar, and kissed the crook of her neck. "I like you...right here." She fumbled for Merida's free hand again, ran her thumbs along sticky digits, and guided them right back against her slit.

"_Do it again?_"

Hunched over a half-eaten bran muffin at the kitchen table, Meg squinted at her playing cards...then glared across the table. "You don't have shit."

Tiana smirked, rapped a finger against her face-down cards, and slouched back in her seat. "Maybe I do. Maybe I don't."

Having already folded her hand, Lynsey scooted over and peeked at Meg's cards. She chuckled and tapped a french fry against Meg's shoulder. "Do it. Raise her. Let's see some action up in here."

Cheeks pinking under the attention, Meg huffed, then flipped a quarter into the small change pile at the center of the table. "Raise. Bring it on."

Rapunzel crowed enthusiastically as she shifted the remaining cards back and forth in her hands. "Ooh, gutsy. Now let's see what happens when…"

Just then, Saffron pranced into the kitchen, disheveled hair flopping this way and that. A blissful smile was plastered on her rosy face as she made a beeline for the refrigerator. She opened the freezer, stood on her tip-toes, and let out a warbly sigh as cold air rushed against her face.

"_Don't mind me._"

She sighed again, and it slipped into an airy giggle at the end.

"_Just lookin' for…_"

Shuffling her thighs together, Saffron warbled happily once more, and tugged at the hem of her _LaLaFest_ sleep shirt.

"_...something sweet._"

Everybody turned to regard her. Everybody tried to hide their intrigued smirks.

Everybody failed miserably.

Tiana clicked her tongue, tossed another quarter into the change pile, and murmured warmly. "There's moose tracks in the back. Two or three gallons, I think. Have at it."

A moment later, Saffron extricated herself from the freezer with a gallon of ice cream in hand...and her cheeks even redder than before. She snagged a large serving spoon by the sink, turned to address her friends, but devolved into a bashful giggle-fit as she drew the spoon to her nose.

"We're gonna sleep in tomorrow. Um..._sleep in… __**yeah**_."

She held out the ice cream container and wriggled in place.

"Anybody want..._**want?**_"

Meg chuckled affectionately, then fanned her face with her playing cards. "All yours, short stuff. _Enjoy._"

With one last bashful giggle and nod, Saffron bounded out of the kitchen with her treat.

Lynsey grinned, let out a low whistle, and slid her folded hand towards Rapunzel. "**Somebody** got laid."

Amused giggles lit up the room, and seconds later, Tiana won the hand with a full house.

An hour later, the empty ice cream container, with spoon, sat at the end of the nightstand. Light snow fell by the outside-lit window, and the scratchy chords of a blues guitar satellite radio station flitted through the bedroom.

Downstairs, the grandfather clock struck three...but Saffron wasn't quite ready to sleep.

Merida could tell, by the soft kisses trailing down her collar and over her right breast. She let out a husky chuckle and kneaded her fingertips against Saffron's waist.

"Tomorrow, we can check out some blue squares. I'd say you've got a good handle on how your board works."

Saffron nodded, carefully swirled an index finger around Merida's scar, and propped her chin on Merida's right shoulder.

"Oh yeah, I can slide with the best of 'em."

Several seconds passed in affectionate silence, but despite the lullaby-esque guitar strum in the background, Merida's eyes were wide open. A bashfully concerned stammer lit up her low murmur, and she nearly swallowed her tongue when she looked down...and right into Saffron's eyes.

"Today was what you...I mean, it was...you'd tell me if I came on too strong, right?"

Every kiss, lick, nibble, and squeeze easily swirled back up in Saffron's thoughts...and she shivered sweetly. She brushed a bare leg over Merida's knees and rocked her body gently.

"That's what...**how**...I want it. You."

A powerful arm cradling Saffron's lower back. Two fingers probing parts of her that threw her thoughts into sweet, muddled ecstasy. One moment gentle brushes, and the next, rough caresses. Joy upon joy only hours past, and yet in this moment, her throat constricted and she swallowed a loving sob.

"_I want you to be you._" She exhaled raggedly, then pressed her lips to Merida's neck in a lingering whisper-kiss. "_Mine._"

Merida shivered and let out a low groan as Saffron's fingers slid down over her slick slit and teased with gentle massages. She tilted her head away, then whimpered as teeth grazed the crook of her neck.

"Yours. I...like the sound of that…"

The heady shivers sweeping up and down Merida's body emboldened Saffron, and she slid over top of Merida, before trailing kisses and hands down over her chest and stomach. Her heart thudded wildly at Merida's breathy, raspy encouragment.

"_All yours, Beano._"

Shoving the last blanket away, Merida gulped and combed hands through Saffron's tousled hair. Lips trailed south of her navel, swept along the inside of one thigh, then over to the other.

Saffron swore her cheeks were going to burst with the force of her trembling smile, and she kneaded her hands against Merida's right thigh while alternating kisses and nibbles right down to her slit. She skittered her tongue right across tangy wetness, and her heart skipped a beat when Merida scratched her scalp and cussed warbly.

"_Fuck. Me. Saf._"

At that, Saffron purred hotly, pressed her lips against Merida's slit, and sank her tongue in as far as she could.

Merida's whole body jerked, and she hollered with a dizzy laugh.

"FUCK ME, GENE SIMMONS AIN'T GOT SHIT ON YOU, BEANO!"

It was nearly half past ten when Saffron stirred in bed. She curled her toes, let out a sleepy whine, and slid a hand over Merida's rough, familiar stomach scar.

"What do you think, Beano?"

Suddenly finding Merida's cell phone in front of her face, Saffron squinted and rubbed her eyes, until the pair of E-Bay albums for sale unblurred enough to read. "The Ramones...or Something Corporate?"

Merida let out a low hum, swept a hand down through Saffron's disheveled hair, and curled fingers around a bare shoulder. "Sticks says we got four hundred bucks in the account for this month's E-Bay bidding."

At that, Saffron blushed lightly and murmured. "Oh. So you mean, even while you were away, you still helped with the...you took care of the…"

Merida nodded, then zoomed in on the side-by-side album image comparison as she clicked her tongue. "Whenever my grammy's computer could handle E-Bay, anyway." She brushed a hand over Saffron's forehead, swept away messy bangs, and pressed a smiling kiss there.

"G'morning, lover."

Saffron let out a flustered whine and wriggled happily as she turned her attention away from the phone...and craned her neck until her lips met Merida's. She inhaled greedily, swept a hand around Merida's back, and deepened the kiss.

They parted with a wet smack, and Saffron lowered her eyes as she settled back against Merida's collar. Raspy sing-song lyrics. "_It's always you...in my big...dreams…_" Her throat clenched with a thick croak at the end, and she swept a finger up and down Merida's collarbone. "Shameless _Konstantine_ fangirl, here."

Merida chuckled affectionately and selected the _Something Corporate_ album. "Sounds like a plan." She selected a few more albums for bidding afterwards, one hand curled in Saffron's hair and cheeks rosy with every breath against her collar. It was another five minutes of phone shopping before Merida dumped her phone on the nightstand again and curled her free hand under the rumpled blanket...and over Saffron's hip.

"How you feeling today? I mean...after all that…"

Saffron giggled sweetly and pressed her lips to Merida's clavicle. "Warm." A throaty croak as she shuffled her legs around Merida's left leg. "_Happy._" She rocked her hips gently, then pursed her lips in another thoughtful giggle. "Little bit sore."

At that, Merida managed a tense smile in reply and nodded shortly. "That's...I figured." She captured Saffron's right hand, pressed a kiss to the palm, and held it there for several breaths. "When I get out of hand, if I'm not...please just smack me or something."

Saffron laughed lowly, furled her brow, and shook her head. "I'm not gonna **smack** you." She tip-toed fingers up the side of Merida's neck and pinched a cheek playfully. "Maybe we could work something out with...spanking."

Merida cackled merrily and nudged the blanket below her knees. "I love this part. Figuring out what you like...and don't like."

Saffron shuffled her thighs together as she nodded along, the hours-old memories warming her from head to toe. "And...how was it for you?" She mimed adjusting a pair of invisible glasses, groaned at her patheticness, and traced a finger around Merida's belly button. "Any, you know...pointers?"

Merida hummed and let her gaze drift to the ceiling. Suddenly, her entire face brightened with flustered intrigue. "Props on the ass-play. I...I didn't think you'd go there, at least not our first time...but…"

Saffron mouthed the words _ass-play_ several times in silence, then squeaked as she blubbered in surprise. "Ass...play? Oh **god**, I didn't. I mean I...**I did?**" Her face darkened at Merida's amused nod, and Saffron giggled self consciously as she curved a hand over Merida's rear and shook her own head. "I guess I...maybe musta...got turned around down there." Her eyes slammed shut for a few moments, then she cracked her right eye and glanced up with a self conscious cringe. "Hey, I mean as long as you...liked it?"

Another airy chuckle from Merida, who then nodded and wiggled her rear against Saffron's hand. "For sure, I'm a fan. And that tongue of yours..." She fanned herself with a free hand and giggled sweetly as Saffron dragged her tongue in a wet line, from shoulder to shoulder.

"Fuckin' hell, I can't wait to live with you."

Saffron responded with a brilliant grin, a warbly sigh, and a trail of kisses down over Merida's chest and stomach.

_Who needs big dreams...when the real you tastes so wonderful._

"IT'S A PIE!"

Having just entered the kitchen, Saffron looked up from her cell phone...just in time to get shmutted in the face with a blackberry pie. She dropped her phone, squealed, and stumbled blindly into the kitchen table. She tripped on a chair, flailed her arms miserably, and yanked two full plastic containers of butterscotch pudding onto the floor...and onto her head.

"With another perplexed cry, Saffron flopped onto the floor, surrounded and covered with more desserts than she could shake a stick at.

Kida blushed hotly, glared at her hands as though they had acted of their own free will, then hurried to Saffron's side with an apologetic blubber. "Oh fuck, I'm sorry! I didn't see you and...shit!" She shot a pointed, flustered glare at Anna and Rapunzel by the sink.

Cheeks rosy and panting, Anna and Rapunzel immediately hopped apart with guilty grimaces.

But a moment later, they both snorted mirthfully, and retrieved towels to help with cleanup.

Hunkered down on the floor, Kida flipped over her green hand-towel, rolled it around her right hand, and continued scrubbing at Saffron's hair and neck. "My shame." She chuckled dryly and shook her head. "It burns." Lidded eyes darted between Anna on Saffron's left arm, and Rapunzel on Saffron's right. "Eternally."

Saffron giggled good-naturedly, her right eye still covered by a blueberry filling glob. "Well, it **was** a pie. And they **are** pretty exciting stuff." She swiped away the glob and popped it in her mouth, then brushed a hand experimentally over her sticky, matted hair. "We **did** get a picture of that for the scrapbook, right?"

Rapunzel giggled and nodded as she shared a long stare with Anna. "Oh yeah, I took three. Nanners, can you please check the front door for any...company?" She watched Anna hustle over to the front door, then nudged Kida and murmured amusedly. "Forgot to put **that** news in the newsletter."

Kida blanched and looked back uneasily. "Corona…"

From the window over the sink, Anna turned and gave a thumbs up and a reassuring smirk. "Nobody's back yet. We're...good."

A few minutes after six, after several wrong turns and several more misreads of her Berkeley campus map, Merida made it to the library. With the elevator out of service and a pair of green and blue plaid pajama pants in hand, she hoofed it up to the _Sciences_ wing on the third floor.

The red-carpeted, windowless room smelled of cheap, fruit-scented candles and newspaper print. Merida gawked for a moment as she loitered by the door, unnerved by the large number of students deep in study...with only occasional, low murmurs breaking the silence.

_There's a million cushy chairs here, where you hiding?_

Just then, Merida's phone buzzed, and she slung the pajama pants over her leather jacket shoulder.

'_I'm down by the awesome cardboard cutout of Bill Nye.'_

In short order, Merida located Saffron curled up on a dark blue chaise, her thick _Physics 102_ textbook in hand and her half-full backpack resting on top of her stomach. She seemed to be doing her very best to hide behind the as-tall-as-her cutout of the scientist in a lab coat and goggles.

"Thanks a lot for coming. I...I know I could've gone to the store, but…" With cheeks rosy, Saffron finally managed to look up, and her voice trailed right off. "I…" Her brow furrowed, and her eyes flicked between the pajama pants and her stomach as she carefully set her backpack on the floor. "Um…" One hand smoothed out her rumpled _AC/DC_ t-shirt, and she mumbled self consciously before giving it another tug downward. "Thought..._hoodie_…"

At that, Merida smiled softly and eyed the bit of space on the end of the chaise. Saffron shuffled backwards, and Merida sat down as she squeezed Saffron's left sneaker. "Thought this might be more comfortable. Y'know?"

Cheeks darkening, Saffron nodded mutely, and shuffled up next to Merida. She kept one hand on the hem of her shirt the whole time. "Good idea. Thanks. Um…" Her eyes drifted down again and she managed a bashful smile as Merida set the pants in her free hand. "_I'll go and...change._" She stood up, stared dumbly as her textbook hit the floor with a dull thud, and redness creeped down her neck.

Not missing a beat, Merida snatched the book and opened it to a random page. "Go on. I'll be right here."

In the several minutes it took Saffron to change and make her way back, Merida managed to plod through four paragraphs detailing _wave oscillation_ and _frequency._ She had naturally scooted fully onto the chaise, and shuffled over a bit more with an expectant smile when Saffron returned.

"The laws of physics say you gotta be pretty fuckin' brilliant to understand all this."

Saffron blushed, shrugged, and dumped her rumpled jeans by her backpack...but not before flipping up the zipper-end and gesturing lamely. A flustered grumble followed. "In front of the whole class. It just went **pop**, then **zing**, and nailed the chalkboard at the back of the room." She plopped onto the chaise, scooted up against Merida's side, and let her head fall against bright curls and a broad shoulder.

"_I knew I was eating a little more than usual, but I didn't think...__**thanks**__, Risperdal._"

Merida just smiled lightly and nodded, one arm sliding around Saffron's shoulders as she wedged the open textbook between both of their laps. Her cheeks pinked at the kiss pressed to her neck.

A moment later, Saffron blushed again and ducked her head as she drummed fingers against an image of a superconducting supercollider. "You brought these pants. Did you know I was gaining weight?"

Another little nod from Merida. She cocked her head to one side. "I could tell, yeah."

Lips pursed into a flustered cringe. Saffron stared at the word _supercollider_ until it stopped making sense. "_How?_"

With eyes lidded, Merida chewed on her tongue for a few seconds, before propping the textbook upright. She then slid a hand over Saffron's waist, slipped it underneath the hem of her shirt, and wedged an index finger just underneath both her pajama pants and underwear. Murmur, low and affectionate.

"I felt it here. Little bit red. Little stretch."

Saffron croaked warmly, pulling her textbook a bit closer. "_And you didn't...say?_"

"You're beautiful." Breaths stuttering, Merida gulped and trailed her hand back over Saffron's stomach, before staring down at the textbook with a bright blush. "That's all I ever need to say."

For several minutes afterwards, Saffron tried to set her mind back to reading...but it was no use. In short order, she rolled over, nuzzled against Merida's cheek, and rasped affectionately.

"_Time to go home._"

Caught with a suddenly parched throat, Merida nodded and didn't even try to wipe her goofy grin off of her face as she was pulled to her feet.

Clearly both bored and embarrassed from having watched the same clip of her graduation five times in a row, Saffron flippantly pointed at her phone, and smirked self consciously. "And...**there it flies.**"

On-screen, Saffron's silver-tasseled, black graduation cap flitted off of her head and sailed far, far behind the audience. She cussed, swatted the microphone, and leapt off the stage in chase as the microphone hit the ground.

A shrill, teeth-rattling reverb crackled from the speakers, and everyone seated on the football field hollered and clapped their hands over her ears.

Still-damp curls hung limply over Merida's shoulders, and she cackled for the fifth time in as many minutes. "Right here is where you...you just…" She paused again, inching further down as her head came to rest on Saffron's collar. Merida nudged the clip slider back a bit more, then zoomed in, and cackled again. "Beanie, you make the best fucking faces."

Saffron narrowed her eyes, puffed out her cheeks, and drummed her fingers against Merida's bare shoulders. "Never would've happened if I'd have made valedictorian. 'Cause nothing bad **ever** happens when they get up to speak."

Merida hummed, drew Saffron's left hand to her lips, and pressed a firm kiss. "Still, number three in your class is pretty damn stellar."

Saffron shrugged at that, clicked her tongue, and reached in front of her girlfriend. "Yeah yeah, alright, that's enough embarrassing me for tonight. Now, we're gonna watch..." She swiped left a few times, then brightened before pecking Merida on the cheek. "This one."

And just like that, Merida's sly smile slipped into a flustered grimace. She swept a handful of damp curls over her face and groaned.

"They're just...enthusiastic lunkheads."

"So, she had a dream about a horse...and now…" Anna grimaced uncertainly, then gestured beyond a row of neatly trimmed bushes and an oak fence past that.

Rapunzel nodded and chuckled. "Looks like it's a little harder than she was expecting."

Anna eyed the empty icepacks and the foam ice container Rapunzel had set out on their checkered picnic blanket. "Right." She looked on as Elsa gripped the reins of a sandy-haired horse as it trotted through the field.

With an uneasy gulp, Elsa tried sitting up straight again, but promptly shrieked and mashed her face against the horse's mane.

"**I'M GONNA DO THIS!"**

Anna began to sweat, and shoved fistfuls of ice into an empty ice pack.

Thoroughly intrigued, Saffron dropped her backpack by the sales counter and held out a hand to the enormous Great Dane sitting by the vinyl cleaning supplies. "Have you been feeding it at all?"

The large dog, sleek and black with brown patches scattered all over, sniffed at Saffron's hand for a few moments...then promptly mashed his head against her palm.

Merida blushed and stared down at the collection of Nat King Cole albums in her lap. She murmured indignantly. "Hell no. I mean...not really…" She glanced up and blanched at Saffron's knowing stare, then kicked her chair into an aimless spin.

"Maybe I threw him some of that leftover steak from the other night."

Saffron chuckled and worked her hands around the dog's neck. "No collar, no tags." She rubbed fingers against the large dog's ears, giggled when it began to pant, and knelt down on the floor. "Are you chipped, little Steakface?"

At that, the dog bowled into Saffron and knocked her on her back. She howled with laughter as a wet tongue assaulted her face.

Merida flopped against the counter and waved an arm frantically. "**No! Bad Steakface!**" She couldn't help but chuckle self consciously, though.

_Did we just get a dog?_

Wearing her usual black track pants and knee-length lab coat, Ramona breezed into exam room three. Her grim countenance melted into her tone of deep concern.

"Well...I've got some news."

Merida blanched and stood up, looped an arm around Saffron's shoulders, and croaked. "Oh shit."

Saffron wilted and squeezed the new, purple collar with tags in her hands. "What's...there's something wrong with Steakface?"

With front and back legs hanging off of the metal exam table, Steakface shot a perplexed look back at Merida and Saffron. He began to drool all over the floor, tail flip-flopping this way and that.

Ramona trudged over to Steakface, set down her clipboard, and ruffled his ears with a wistful smile.

"We ran all the tests we could. The results...are conclusive."

Merida blinked sharply and stared down at the puddle of dog drool that had reached the tips of her sneakers. She heard Saffron whimper and held her closer.

_No. No no no._

"I'm afraid this is…" A low chuckle from Ramona, who smirked playfully and flapped Steakface's ears up and down. "...a dog."

Out in the lobby, everyone froze at the heated screaming from exam room three.

"**YOU ASSHOLE THAT AIN'T EVEN FUCKIN' FUNNY!"**

Peach scented bubbles swirled around the filled tub, while the low rush of floor jets kept the water warm and rolling. In the dim light of the bathroom, Anna took Elsa's wet right hand in hers and stared.

Breasts pressed against back. Damp, blonde hair strewn over freckled shoulders. Pale thighs keeping snug pressure on Anna's waist. She tilted her head back, shivered at Elsa's lips on the base of her neck...and kept sweeping her thumbs over Elsa's wet palm. A croaky, stilted murmur.

"I don't know any songs...**any** songs...that capture what you made me...this feeling..."

Elsa let out a low hum, and her stomach flip-flopped sweetly as she trailed kisses down the side of Anna's neck and over to her right shoulder.

In return, Anna pressed a kiss to Elsa's palm...and let out a strangled whimper as a trembling frown slipped over her face. "And then…" Eyes shut tight and head bowed. "...how I almost…" Tears pricked the corners of Anna's eyes, and she mashed Elsa's hand against her bruised face. "...threw...away…"

"You're here...with me, little lamb."

Bag of groceries in one hand and a can of tomato paste in the other, Elsa paused mid-cupboard organization. The distinct feeling of eyes on her washed down her back, and she turned around with a mildly amused smirk. "I feel like I'm being judged. Are you not a fan of tomato paste?"

Anna blanched, not noticing her right hand join her left in clinging to the kitchen table. Her knees wobbled. _Oh god, I'm gonna throw up...__**all over the place.**_ "Yeah, so, uh...what? Oh no, I like sauce and paste just the same. Both. Both is good."

"Okay...that's good to know." Turning back to the open cupboard, Elsa continued shelving various canned goods. _I know that's not what's on her mind. I...is it that __**again?**_ _Oh, Anna._ A frustrated groan from behind her forced Elsa to choke back a laugh, and she did her best to school her face into a mask of neutrality. A sudden, sobering thought aided her in that task. _I wonder how much of this is...because of me._ Setting the brown paper bag on the counter, Elsa turned around once more.

Anna's tense, white knuckled grip on the edge of the oak kitchen table had led her to unknowingly lift one side a few inches off of the ground. She stared intently at that month's issue of _Rock and Ice_, opened to a page displaying a tall climber belaying a shorter one. _Heh, height difference...theirs is eight inches, I think. Holy shit, Anna, get your fuckin' head in the game!_

"Um...is that a good workout?" Elsa offered timidly, having taken a few steps towards her clearly distracted sister.

"W...workout? Oh **fuck me.**" Loosening her iron grip on the table, Anna winced at the jarring slap its legs made against the linoleum. Elsa gave a startled hop. "Right, so I have a...question."

_Punzie would make a pun here. I...__**oh.**_ Closing the distance to the other end of the table, Elsa chewed her lower lip thoughtfully. "This is the fourth time you're asking, so I think it's a good time to let you know that you don't **have** to."

"I don't have...oh. That obvious, huh?" Anna twirled a braid between shaking fingers so earnestly that the tie snapped off, landing on the table. "But I don't wanna, you know...make you feel uncomfortable. Like, it's your bedroom too...you shouldn't have to...leave…" The redhead's chest began gradually heaving with each word she forced out. _Don't make Elsa feel weird. __**Don't make Elsa feel weird.**_

Suddenly, Elsa was next to Anna, slender fingers clasping trembling ones. _Fix this. Fix...has her neck gotten bigger? _The blonde squared her shoulders, not even attempting to fight off a blush, while willing herself to respond. To console. "Rapunzel is your girlfriend, too. I'm not...not gonna get mad when you want **personal** time with her. You've got...needs."

"Elsa." A hoarse rattle clung to Anna's voice. She was trembling again, leaning heavily against the table.

_She's still afraid you'll leave her again. She doesn't want to upset you. _Elsa drew a deep, shuddering breath. "I can tell you've been going to the gym often." _What...where did __**that**_ _come from? Oh._ Blinking rapidly several times, Elsa was surprised to see she'd already fixed her sister's undone braid. Now her pale fingers were tracing the taut muscle between Anna's neck and shoulder.

Goosebumps ran down Anna's left arm, and suddenly she wasn't leaning against the table any more. Bonelessly sagging against her sister, she pressed her face against the side of Elsa's neck and inhaled deeply. The older woman's pulse throbbed strongly, and her feather-light touches against Anna's trapezius sent the redhead into a heady tailspin. _Say something. Say something before you __**pass out, **__nimrod!_ "I **love** when you touch me." A heated, guttural admission.

"You're making it awfully difficult for me to give you two alone time tonight." Warm hands clasped loosely behind Elsa's neck blurred her thoughts, and she crushed Anna to her chest.

Fingertips massaging blonde roots at the base of the older woman's skull. Lips pressed next to Elsa's ear, with a plea voiced on a hot exhale. "Then **don't leave us alone.**"

"As you wish." Elsa relished the whimper that escaped her sister's lips, rocking her for a few moments more, before leaning away with a sigh of regret. "Unfortunately, I have to get back to work now."

Anna nodded dumbly, the heat from their shared moment completely flooding her freckled face. She bumped the toe of a sneaker against her sister's shiny, black boots, suddenly unable to meet those piercing blue eyes. "This is kind of a...um. You know. Big deal. I feel like…" Her shrug and helplessly balled fists spoke volumes.

"I'll talk to Punzie about it. You know...I don't **think** she'll have a problem with it." The crooked grin Elsa offered brought a shy smile out of her sister.

Slapping her cheeks several times, Anna shook her head, braids flopping comically to and fro. "Okay. **Okay.** We're...gonna do it." Eyes wide and glassy, she jerked her head up when she felt Elsa's reassuring hand on her forearm. "No pressure...right?"

A tender squeeze. "It's like the stars. Our stars." Offering one more reassuring grin before she turned to head for the door, resolutely ignoring her thudding heart. "We're just exploring."

A full minute later, Anna found herself still offering a dorky half-wave. The enormity of that evening's assurance slowly trickled over her, until it was a torrent, claiming her thoughts completely. _Did I pressure Elsa into saying that? Oh. My. Fucking. __**God.**_

Elsa, meanwhile, found herself rooted to the floor in front of the elevator. Sweat beaded on her forehead, and the gust of courage that had carried her through the conversation with her sister had vanished. _I'm not ready. __**I have to be ready.**_

_I cannot let them down._

"You had the front desk call me to your office? How **professional.**" Rapunzel grinned widely, closing the door behind her before gaily skipping to Elsa's desk. In each hand the brunette grasped a blue canvas supply bag, both bags chock full of different colored folders. Eyes narrowed in concern at the rare state of chaos her blonde girlfriend's office was in. "You're...okay, nerdface. Out with it."

Elsa raised her head from its comfortable position, face-first in a messy pile of half-completed blueprints. She let out a miserable groan, scribbling carelessly with pencils grasped in each hand.

Setting the bags on the little bench along the wall, Rapunzel slowly approached her girlfriend. "Not a good day, it seems." Ruddy, clay-stained fingers brushed through messy platinum blonde hair, before drawing Elsa's head against the brunette's side.

Cheek pressed against Rapunzel's chest, Elsa's mouth was at last able to form words. "You and Anna were going to have a date night tonight...she told me."

Humming in understanding, Rapunzel continued combing her fingers through her girlfriend's delicate hair. "She's still asking for permission. That's okay. It makes her feel comfortable." A **third** petulant groan from Elsa. "Okay...not the whole story."

Swiveling her chair around a bit, Elsa wrapped her arms around Rapunzel's waist and gave a gentle tug. A merry titter escaped the brunette's lips, who compliantly slid onto her girlfriend's lap. Several quiet moments passed, during which Rapunzel rested her head against Elsa's collar, content to feel the rise and fall of the older woman's chest.

"She asked me to stay. Tonight." Arms squeezing tighter, Elsa's legs had stopped swiveling the chair.

Hands making their way to Elsa's shoulders, Rapunzel slowly massaged the tension out of them. "And...you aren't ready?"

A visible tremble shook Elsa's body, and she pressed her nose into her girlfriend's hair, before inhaling deeply. Hoping the pleasant, familiar spell would bolster her confidence somehow. "I might be. I **want** to be." A bitter, sarcastic chuckle. "I don't know if I can handle letting you two down again." Fingertips pressed lightly against Rapunzel's chin, drawing the younger woman's eyes to Elsa's pleading gaze. "Tell me what to do?"

"Okay. First…" Rapunzel placed a firm kiss to Elsa's parted lips. Stroking the taller woman's cheek tenderly, she waited until a faint whine trickled from Elsa's throat. _There we go. Nice and mellow. _Pulling back slightly, Rapunzel paused for a moment to appreciate the sweet flush on her girlfriend's cheeks, before proceeding with her advice. "Stay the night. You don't have to do anything if you don't want."

Mouthing a few words in heated frustration, Elsa at last found her voice. "Is it okay to just...sit there and watch?"

Another merry giggle, followed by a wide smile from Rapunzel. She shifted her bottom, nuzzling closer to Elsa. "What's so special about watching us, hmm?"

Pursing her lips, Elsa turned her head away as the redness on her cheeks crept down to her neck. A small, frustrated huff followed. "I love you both...you're both **beautiful."**

Shrugging with a smile that included the tip of her pink tongue sticking out, Rapunzel placed a chaste kiss on Elsa's jawline. "If watching is what you're comfortable with, then do that. If you want to touch...yourself **or** either of us. You won't hear any complaints."

"And if I have to leave?" Elsa swallowed thickly, the heat from Rapunzel's last kiss still radiating on her jaw. She pulled the shorter woman flush against her chest.

"We're big girls. We understand you." Elsa opened her mouth to interject, but Rapunzel read the worry in her girlfriend's eyes and continued. "Anna's always wanted to be close to you. Even as kids." Holding her hands up, Rapunzel leaned forward and rubbed her nose against Elsa's, relishing the adorable squint her girlfriend adopted. "You **know** how much she loves you. And if tonight is too much...she'll love you just the same. As I do."

"Okay." A deep breath, followed by a slightly more self assured response. "**Okay.**" Melting into Rapunzel's gentle caresses, Elsa reclined in her seat and the two young women slowly spun mid-embrace.

Several minutes later, Rapunzel carefully pulled her buzzing cellphone out of her front cargo pants pocket. She barked out a laugh, jarring Elsa from the edge of sleep.

"Whu...what?"

Pursing her lips thoughtfully, Rapunzel replied to the incoming text with two emotes. A winking face, followed by a heart. "From Anna. She's **really** looking forward to tonight."

Poking her girlfriend's pudgy midsection, which earned a startled yelp, Elsa cracked a frustrated grin. "You aren't supposed to tell me that. No pressure or anything."

Capturing Elsa's attacking hands with her own, Rapunzel deftly interlocked their fingers. When Elsa pressed forward, the younger woman gently pressed back, rocking slowly side to side on Elsa's lap. "She's just as nervous as you, nerdface. And you're just as excited as her...I can **feel** it."

Elsa swallowed thickly. Her nerves had begun to gradually give way to the heat pooling between her legs. Each side to side rocking of Rapunzel's rear on her lap only made it worse. _No...it definitely makes it better._ A shiver. It was all Elsa could do to keep the chair slowly rotating. Her breath came out in little puffs.

"You'll be okay, Elsie. We'll all be okay." The pressure of the night to come prodded at Rapunzel's subconscious, but she swallowed thickly and buried it. _I'll make __**sure**_ _we're okay._

From Elsa's desk, Rapunzel's phone flashed briefly, indicating her reply to Anna had been sent. The redhead's original message, however, remained on the screen.

_Punzie...sorry if I fucked up. I mean...this is, like, a retroactive sorry in case I fucked up. I don't know why I asked Elsa to...you know. When she might not like it. With me there. I don't know what I'm doing. ~Anna._

Snatching a fuzzy 49ers throw blanket from the top shelf of the closet, Anna scurried over to the large window by their sofa. Larry was curled up on an old towel, back pressed against the cool glass of the window pane. His furry arms were curled protectively around a small pile of pellets, and Anna wondered how long it had taken her furry friend to unofficially move his residence from his comfy, feather-filled bed on the other side of the living room.

Head turning slowly to regard his owner with mild alarm, Larry let out a squeak of protest when Anna carefully slid the tattered towel out from beneath him. "Yeah yeah, I know, little dude. Can't stop you from liking a cold butt, but at least have a **real **blanket in case you do get cold." Tucking the blanket around him quickly, she gave the little guy a chin scratch, before quickly retreating to the bedroom.

Clean, crisp sheets and a freshly laundered comforter gave off an unnaturally strong scent of Febreeze, and Anna grumbled while scrunching her nose. Her shaking hands settled for relieving their tension by nervously smoothing out a few errant wrinkles. At the foot of the bed sat a small pile of candles, and next to that, a Billie Holiday album.

Anxiously sidestepping between the two items, Anna's fidgeting caused her teal nightie to ride upwards. Biting back a curse, her eyes darted about the room, quickly locating her phone. Quickly snatching it, her fingers were halfway through composing a panicked text to Ariel before reality bit her in the ass. _Yeah, hey buddy. Candles or 1930s R&B for my first threesome? Drop the damn phone before you do something stupid, moron._

Tossing the poor, abused cellphone back on her dresser, Anna pointlessly attempted to arrange the candles in a circle on the bed. Each time the last one was in place, another would tip over. Several failed attempts at this brought another image to the redhead's addled mind: an errant hand or foot knocking over a lit candle. _Wouldn't be the first time I burned down an apartment...but just no, no fucking way I'll chance that._

Collection of candles in her arms, Anna made her way over to the closet to deposit them back in their box. The old wooden clock on the wall struck six just as she passed it, chirping discordantly as a tiny cuckoo bird leapt from its hiding place and nearly gave Anna a heart attack. Dumping the candles unceremoniously on the closet floor, Anna reached behind her dresser and yanked the clock's power cord out. "Take a hike, bird brain. Oh wait, it's already six? Guess that means…"

The muffled rattle of keys made its way to Anna's ears, causing her to grab the Billie Holiday album and slap it on her record player. A piteously harried curse gurgled from her throat. "Fu-hu-huuuck!"

"Told you the door was unlocked." Unslinging her jacket from around her shoulders, Rapunzel tossed it on the coat rack while shooting her elder girlfriend a smug grin.

Elsa followed immediately after, locking the door behind them and shrugging coolly. "Force of habit. Anyway, maybe Anna went out to buy something, you never know." Her steady voice belied the urgency with which she sought the brunette's hand, and the two headed through the living room.

_Oh, today I know. Banana wouldn't be anywhere except here._ Rapunzel kept her wry deduction to herself, and it was only through a herculean effort that the next surprise managed to not send her into a fit of riotous laughter.

From their bedroom, Billie Holiday's silky crooning of '_The Very Thought of You'_ floated into the living room. Half a second later, Anna sailed through the doorway, skidding on the short hall carpet. Braids flapping erratically, her shoulder smacked into the wall, where she quickly did her best to compose herself.

Elsa had leapt back a full foot, squealing and yanking Rapunzel's hand. "A...**Anna.** You scared the shit out of me!"

Patting the older woman on the shoulder and escaping her iron grip, Rapunzel sauntered over to Anna, relishing how beautiful she was despite, or perhaps because of, her dishevelment. "Evening, **lover.**" A quick peck on the lips. Hands giving a sharp tug on a teal nightie which had managed yet again to ride up inappropriately high. _Well, perfectly appropriate to __**me.**_ "Got plans tonight? You look...excited."

Anna cringed at her cousin's exaggerated eyebrow waggle, sending a sharp swat to the brunette's behind. "I'll show **you** what kind of plans I've got, sweet cheeks!"

"Promises, promises!" Rapunzel's snicker made Anna's ears burn, and the brunette leaned into the bedroom, head swaying appreciatively to the music selection. "Nice tune. Smells...febreezey." Anna coughed awkwardly, shuffling forward to meet her sister's warm gaze.

"Hi." Elsa felt as though her smile could light up a city. _Those shoulders...oh god damnit, stop drooling._

"Hi, yourself." Anna leaned in for a kiss, thrilling at Elsa's gentle yet possessive hand beneath her elbow. "Good day?"

Pulling away, Elsa shrugged, goofy grin still plastered to her face. "Got through it. Had some help." Her eyebrows inclined at Rapunzel as the shorter woman exited the bedroom, resting her chin comfortably on Anna's shoulder.

"Yeah, I guess we can keep her." Tilting her head to the left, Anna's cheek smooshed against Rapunzel's, and she shivered as her girlfriend's fingers lazily walked up her spine. Mind cloudy and eyes suddenly hooded, the words just tumbled out of Anna's mouth. "Mmm...bed's ready."

Coughing politely, Rapunzel tapped soft fingertips against Anna's sides. "Oh, the life of love slaves. No time for dinner, the mistress hungers!"

"**Gurk!**" Whatever retort Anna had planned caught in her throat, and she suddenly became fascinated with the fidgety way her hands fumbled with the hem of her nightie.

Placing a gentle hand at the base of both of her girlfriends' necks, Elsa gave each a meaningful squeeze and a light push towards the kitchen. "Come on, I went shopping earlier, so our cupboards are definitely **not** bare." Voice a bit low and wavering, the blonde was grateful her girlfriends couldn't see her face. "I at least know what I'm doing in the kitchen."

Anna couldn't restrain a hot whisper directed towards her cousin. "Dinner! Where the fucking fuck was my head today that I forgot this shit?!"

Loping arms with her irritated girlfriend, Rapunzel offered a playful hip bump. "Relax, Banana. We're **all** a little keyed up. Besides...even without dinner, I bet I'm gonna get to eat **something** tonight."

Anna chuckled weakly, the salacious tone of her cousin's flirting successfully tying her stomach in knots. And she swore if Elsa kept sliding her hand lower down her back, she was going to keel right over.

_This is gonna be a long fuckin' dinner._

Twirling her forkful of kielbasa between deft fingers, Rapunzel was savoring the last few bites of her dinner as she watched the drama before her unfold. Or rather, lack of drama, as it was. From the moment the three girlfriends had sat down to eat, there had been a total of forty five words exchanged. The entire meal. Rapunzel knew, because forty of those words belonged to her.

Elsa appeared to be vying for the Guiness Book of World Records category of 'longest time spent chasing individual peas around a plate'. Her eyes were hyperfocused on each little green morsel, and her cousin wouldn't be surprised if she complained about a headache the following day. Each jerky stab sent another pea skittering to safety, and Elsa had abandoned traditional silverware holding decorum in favor of the clenched-fist stabbing method.

Anna, meanwhile, had apparently received orders from the Pea princesses in Mashed 'Tater Tower that a gravy moat was essential for castle defense. Rapunzel pointed out that something round and reddish, such as kielbasa, wasn't a great representation of a shark. Anna's response was to plop a bit of potatoes on her moat monster and carve a crude fin for it. The Pea princesses must have been pleased as Anna had her meatshark swim laps around the castle.

_What the hell...it's past seven o'clock. Alright, playtime is over._ Dropping her fork on her empty plate with a sharp clatter, Rapunzel cleared her throat dramatically.

The noise jarred Elsa's latest stab attempt, and thus she was surprised, as well as a bit disappointed, to discover she'd nabbed her final pea. Into her mouth it went, cheeks red with mortification. Anna's hand slipped, ramming the meatshark directly into 'Tater Tower, whereupon it collapsed into the gravy moat. She jerked her head up, groaning at the popping noise her neck made in protest.

Eyes softening at the pathetically endearing reactions from her girlfriends, Rapunzel's eyes softened. "You two don't have to do anything you don't want to tonight...is that clear?"

Both sisters nodded, finally locking eyes with each other.

Smile taking on a lecherous quirk, Rapunzel drummed her fingertips on her plate. "But one way or another, I'm gonna get **something** between my thighs and have myself a grand old time."

Anna had just managed to actually put a spoonful of mashed potatoes in her mouth, when her cousin's brazen declaration caused her to sputter messily. Flecks of gravy splattered around her mouth, and a little, white potato patch rested on her chin. Elsa managed to swallow her pea before snorting mirthfully.

"Oh. Oh yeah, now **that's** hot." Rapunzel's lazy drawl was followed by her giving her messy cousin an A-OK sign.

Gulping down the remainder of her mouthful of potatoes, Anna shot the brunette an unabashed grin. "You know you want this hotness!" Licking her lips suggestively, she gamely pressed on. "I know I want some of **that.**"

Rapunzel replied by nibbling her lower lip and wiggling on her seat.

"I think I'd like to see that." Elsa's remark was so quiet that neither of the other two women were sure they'd heard correctly. There was, however, no mistaking the blonde woman boldly leaning across the table and slowly swiping a thumb across her sister's freckled cheek. Sliding the thumb into her mouth, Elsa gave it a few thoughtful sucks, relishing the sweet tinge Anna's cheeks had taken.

"Maybe it's...time for a little exploring." Anna felt the nerves in her body alight as she rose from the table. Her silk nightie gave only a hint as to the peaks and valleys beneath, and she was distinctly aware of both Rapunzel and Elsa watching her movements. For once, she felt powerful. Confident. Two sets of eyes on her. She felt loved. **Desired.** "I'll be in the bedroom...don't keep me waiting." Turning languidly, Anna sauntered down the hall, footfalls in time with the soft music still floating from the bedroom.

"W...wow." Elsa's mouth was quite dry, and she ran her tongue over her lips a few times. She looked over to her brunette girlfriend, who was already rising from the table.

"You ready for this, Elsie?" Rapunzel's strong, sensual fingers traced circles over the older woman's shoulder blades.

Rising to stand, Elsa felt her knees wobble. Her eyes gazed longingly down the hall. _That's my sister in there. She __**loves **__me. _Staring down at Rapunzel, Elsa felt strength and love flowing outwards, and she latched onto it. _This is my cousin. She __**loves**_ _me._ "I don't know if I'm ready for this...but I know I **want** this."

Rapunzel shivered as Elsa captured her lips in a searing kiss. The blonde woman's strong, lithe arms pulled the brunette's body against her own. Lips parted, and both women released shaky breaths. Arms linked, they followed their girlfriend towards the bedroom.

Elsa cast one final glance backwards. Quirking an eyebrow, Rapunzel's voice flowed out like honey. "You alright, hon?"

A short shrug. "Maybe I should do the dishes really fast. Dried food bits are gross."

Throwing her arms around Elsa's waist, another merry laugh bubbled out of Rapunzel's mouth. "I fucking **love** you, nerdface."

Reclining on several plush pillows leaned up against the headboard, Elsa squeezed another pillow against her stomach. The dimmed light cast a shimmering glow over her white silk shorts and top. Her feet pressed against the soft comforter, toes curling with what her mind told her was **anticipation**. Subtle shifts in the mattress drew her eyes to the figures of her two girlfriends, seated at the foot of the bed.

Rapunzel, wearing only a red t-shirt and panties, leaned back against Anna's chest, head falling against the younger woman's collarbone. The brunette's arms hooked backwards, over freckled shoulders, pleased murmurs tumbling from her mouth.

Copper hair cascading down her shoulders and back, Anna's fingertips traced languidly up and down her cousin's portly stomach. With each upslide, she pressed the red t-shirt higher, revealing more of that sensitive abdomen she so desired.

"Mmm...lips." Tilting her head to the side, Rapunzel's short locks brushed over her exposed neck. Fingertips pressed possessively against Anna's shoulder blades, and she let out the ghost of a giggle, before leaning down to press pliant lips against the pulse point. Her tongue traced small circles, taking care to suck on each wet spot, and reveling in the deep, shuddering breaths her cousin drew.

Anna took great care in trailing kisses down Rapunzel's neck, interspersed with playful nibbles. Her strong, calloused hands slid higher still, bunching up the shirt and massaging the warm skin beneath.

Drawing ragged breaths of her own, Elsa's hooded eyes took in each curve. Every peak and valley of her sister and cousin, embracing as they were. One whose skin and sweat her hands had known on more than several occasions. The other...was new. Moistening her parched lips, she suddenly found her pillow absent. _No, wait. It's...down there._ Pressing her thighs together, the soft pillow rested against her silk-clad core. Fingers automatically sought out the sensitive nubs straining against the blonde's silk top, quietly attending to her own needs. Lips quivered. _I want to touch them._

Arching into the touch, Rapunzel pressed her rear firmly against Anna's groin. Each squeeze and tickle of the redhead's hands against her side was met by the firm, shifting pressure of the smaller woman's ass between her partner's thighs. Thighs parting further, Anna released a low groan, pressing her warm core firmly against her cousin's ass. Insistent hands slid over Rapunzel's breasts, t-shirt folds rubbing over stiffening nipples, causing the hairs on her arms to stand on end.

Unable to resist sneaking a glance at her sister, Anna felt a dizzying cascade of desire tumble down her body. Elsa's hooded eyes flitted to and fro, jaw trembling with each ragged breath drawn. Two fingers hooked against her lower teeth, while another hand abandoned a silk-covered nipple and was slowly bunching the shimmering fabric beneath. A pale, toned torso was gradually uncovered, and Elsa locked her gaze on her sister's blown pupils.

"Guh...**god.**" Slamming her eyes shut helplessly, calloused palms pressed firmly against Rapunzel's full, soft breasts. They slid shamelessly over puffy areolas and stiff nipples, drawing a husky moan from the brunette.

Possessing an almost otherworldly sense of her lover's pleasure, Rapunzel cracked an eyelid to pleasingly confirm her suspicion. _Oh, Elsie...those peepers of yours do half your work for you._ Feeling the unmistakable pressure of Anna's washboard abs against her back, the shorter woman licked her lips with a tantalizing smirk. "Mama knows what you want." _And mama knows what __**she**_ _wants. _Rapunzel's throaty assurance was punctuated by fingers grasping at the straps of Anna's teal nightie.

A frustrated grumble from the redhead. "Nnngh...off." Up went her arms, thumbs hooking on the straps, before yanking the top off. The hem snagged on Anna's bra clasp, causing her to respond with a growl and a frustrated shimmy.

Quirking a smile at her hapless girlfriend, Rapunzel was just about to attend to the wardrobe malfunction, when the light grew dimmer still.

"Wait...hold still." Banishing the tremor in her voice, Elsa breathlessly muttered aside her sister's ear, while meeting her cousin's hungry gaze. Shaking fingers fumbled briefly with Anna's bra clasp, before successfully unclipping it. Cool hands gently pressed against a freckled back, feeling the expansion and subtle rippling of muscles as Anna unsteadily dragged an inhale. _I can feel...so __**strong**__._

"**Elsa.**" Anna's vulnerable croak sent a powerful shiver right down to the blonde's toes.

Elsa's eyes flicked briefly to the outline of her sister's neck and chin. Lolling tongue and pleading eyes. Pressing forceful fingertips against those taut back muscles and witnessing the helpless gasp that action elicited from their owner, Elsa's mind was briefly overtaken by a **primal** directive.

_I want to mark Anna...mark her with my __**teeth**__._

Seconds later, Anna's bra tumbled onto Elsa's lap, and it was as if seeing the discarded undergarment flipped a switch in the blonde's mind. Strong, sure fingertips slid hesitantly onto freckled shoulders, while Elsa's predatory gaze morphed into cautious tenderness. "I...I sometimes see you having trouble...with that." She cursed her tremulous voice, thanking the stars above when Anna managed an impish smile in return.

"You watch me change." Neither questioning nor accusative in tone, Anna felt her heart swell to bursting when Elsa merely pursed her lips and dropped her forehead against the redhead's shoulder.

Brushing her forearms against the inside of Anna's knees, Rapunzel pushed herself into a sitting position, grinning smugly when her younger cousin muttered something about a 'cold cooter'. Turning around on her hands and knees, she took great pleasure in placing a wet, loving kiss on the dark patch of freckles sitting just above Anna's firm, pert breasts.

A warm, exasperated giggle bubbled up from the redhead's throat, as she briefly cradled Rapunzel's head in her hands. "Punzie-pie...I think we've got company."

"Mmm...very **welcome** company." Caring hazel eyes squinted with pleasure at the sight of Elsa tentatively resting her chin on her sister's trapezius. Tracing her ruddy fingers over the subtle curve of her older cousin's pale cheeks, Rapunzel cocked her head thoughtfully at the tinge they took even in that low light. "Very beautiful company."

Anna inclined her head slightly in agreement, to which Elsa responded with knit eyebrows. Her cheeks puffed out with a pout, and she blew a quick puff of air against her sister's shoulder blade. That same shoulder blade trembled with the hint of amusement, and the blonde's face relaxed considerably when she felt calloused fingers brush stray locks of hair behind her ear.

Inch by inch, Elsa pushed down the wrinkled, purple comforter...and her lips followed. They trailed between Anna's freckled shoulder blades, over twisting locks of auburn hair, and across her lower back.

Wet, rattling snores had tapered off several minutes ago, and Elsa's cheeks warmed further as the truth punctuated every deliberate kiss she pressed to Anna's skin.

_She's awake...right now._

Breaths ghosted over the base of Anna's spine, and Elsa reveled in the soft, breathy pants she heard.

_She likes what I'm doing...right now._

One hand curled over Anna's right hip, but Elsa let her stare linger. Rising back. Falling back. Breath, breath, breath.

_She wants...more?_

Fingers slid between rumpled sheets and warm skin, skittering over Anna's stomach...and she turned just enough to bury her bruised face in a pillow. More uneven, stuttering breaths.

Elsa swallowed thickly, then began trailing kisses north again.

_She wants more._

Several more minutes ticked by, but Anna only turned back and found her voice after Elsa shuffled a leg in between both of hers.

"Just so you know...I'm gonna want this all the time."

Elsa let out a low chuckle, then shivered as Anna laced fingers with her. "Guess I better quit my job, then." She wriggled higher, then croaked warmly as a gentle tug brought Anna scooting back against her chest. "Good…" Elsa brushed a mop of hair back behind Anna's neck, and almost immediately, her voice trailed off with a deflated hum. "..._morning._"

Anna chuckled, brushed fingertips over the dark bruise beneath her right eye, and glanced back over her right shoulder. "_Little bit of a mood killer, huh?_"

At that, Elsa puffed out her cheeks and shook her head abruptly. "No...**no.**" She sighed again, scooted backwards another foot, and tipped Anna onto her back. Another shake of the head, this one slower, and Elsa stared until her eyes found Anna's again. She kept right on staring as she pressed a kiss to Anna's right shoulder...and brushed a thumb over calloused knuckles.

"Good morning, little lamb."

Anna glowed and squirmed under the attention, but made sure to pin Elsa's bare foot securely between the two of hers. She touched her bruise-free left cheek, then glanced down at the comforter's neat swoop underneath her belly button. A crooked, trembling smile followed.

"I kind of wanted to be awake...first."

Elsa furrowed her brow, then arched an eyebrow as Anna rolled over to face her. "What for?"

Anna pursed her lips, then traced a finger along Elsa's collar bone. "What you were doing? I...wanted to do that." A shy, little shrug, and all at once, Anna found that anywhere her gaze fell only added to the warmth blooming on her face. She swallowed thickly and shivered as Elsa's fingers brushed over the small of her back.

"_This. And that. And…_"

Elsa chuckled richly, then pressed a kiss against Anna's messy bangs.

"You can."

She curled her toes, then slid her leg between Anna's.

"Any time you want."

Elsa's voice wavered again as Anna's hands skittered over her collar and curled around her shoulders. An affectionate lilt as Elsa blinked away tears.

"_Please._"

Anna didn't keep her sister waiting any longer, but she couldn't stifle a throat-clenched sob as she closed the gap between them with a kiss to the crook of Elsa's neck. A warm, raspy whisper only encouraged Anna more as her hands trailed over Elsa's biceps.

"_Please._"

Outside, three rambunctious cats sprinted up and down the hall, their miserable yowls informing the world that it was time for all doors in the apartment to open up.

"Again?"

Anna giggles softly at my croaky request, her bare feet skittering against mine. She presses her forehead into the crook of my neck, and my throat goes dry at her warm, sweat-dotted brow.

"_Elsa._"

I swallow thickly, one hand trailing down over her stomach. She shivers, parts her thighs, and rocks her groin against my hand. Wet and swollen. Her toes curl...and I force a repetition.

"_Again?_"

Soft, lingering kisses along my neck. Anna's raspy sigh...and suddenly, I get it. My stomach does a triple flip, and my hand curls protectively around her right thigh. I'd perform a facepalm, but my self-perturbed whisper says it all.

"_You're dehydrated. Thirsty._"

Another laugh, this one louder, and Anna's shoulders shake as she nuzzles a cheek against my bare collar.

"Ain't that the truth."

My blush triples in intensity, and I stare down before kissing the tousled-hair top of her head. "I'd like to...taste you. Next time." Affection-clouded eyes meet mine, and my voice sinks into a bashfully earnest whisper. "_If that's okay._"

At that, Anna's eyes light up, and she tucks her chin against her collar as her face bandage droops further down.

"_That's __**very**_ _okay."_

A moment later, I'm hauling Anna into the bathroom for a fix-up. They really don't make bandages the way they used to.

Rosy-cheeked and huffing and puffing, Elsa stumbled into room 2206 at the _Mark Zuckerberg Hospital. _She had run the three blocks from her future parking garage meeting, with arms still wrapped around her enormous stucco-samples book. She took one look across the room, and cried out. "Rapunzel?! What happened to you?" Tears pricked the corners of Elsa's eyes, and she hurried to the hospital bedside.

Seated between Rapunzel and the long, blinds-drawn window, Anna sighed in relief and squeezed Rapunzel's right leg.

Dwarfed by the blue hospital gown she had been given, Rapunzel grinned dopily and tried to sit up. She failed, flopping back down against the bed with a wince, but forgot a moment later as she waved to the nearby open chair. "Tony freaking Hawk told me to do a kickflip."

Elsa stared with eyes wide and mouth agape, then mouthed the name _Tony Hawk_ several times in a row. "Tony...Hawk? What the...I don't even…" Stuck in a flummoxed, spluttering loop, Elsa shot Anna a pleading stare. "Help?!"

Anna chuckled weakly, then leaned over Rapunzel to squeeze Elsa's right hand. "Like this legend says. We were nutsing around at the skate park. Tony Hawk rolls up with a camera crew, gets out this megaphone-thing, and shouts…" She trailed off, eyes flicking back towards Rapunzel.

It took Rapunzel several additional seconds of nodding and smiling lazily, before she caught the drift. "**Do a kickflip!**" She threw a fist up, then moaned and let it drop, even as a woozy smile remained plastered on her face. "_Ow-ow-ow._"

Worry flashed across Elsa's face, and she tried to mask it with an uneasy smile as she slid a hand over Rapunzel's left shoulder. Pressed down gently. "So, it's your back again. Just...please relax..." Fingers curled in tangled, blonde hair...and suddenly, Elsa was perplexed again. "Your hair is...damp?"

Rapunzel nodded vigorously, but Anna beat her to the punch by squeezing her other shoulder to keep her in bed. "Yeah. She sort of crashed into the fountain."

Elsa brushed a hand over Rapunzel's forehead, while Anna pressed the back of a hand to Rapunzel's cheek. Thoroughly worn out, Rapunzel pouted tiredly and let her eyes fall shut. "Still...did a kickflip."

Still in her extra extra extra large _Hocus Pocus_ sleep-shirt, Rapunzel shuffled to the far end of the sofa and resituated her towel-wrapped ice pack. Every other word came out as a chilly mumble, and the ruddy glow from her cold cheek had spread over her nose. "It'll go away on its own. It always does." She couldn't quite bring herself to look at Elsa, eyes clearly locked on the ibuprofen bottle sitting on the coffee table. Instead, she got a lapful of cat as Motoko padded down over her chest and curled up on her belly. "Just five minutes, five and...I'll be good to go."

Elsa stared down at the theater tickets in hand, then back up at her beleaguered girlfriend. She swallowed the initial urge she felt to pout and fret, pulled out her phone, and coolly responded. "I'm gonna see if Mulan and Lynsey want these tickets."

That pushed Rapunzel into action as she kicked out her legs and rocked onto her feet. "I'm going. We're...going!" She bit back a whimper as thudding waves of pain coursed through her jaw and swelled into an additional pounding headache. She didn't even feel Motoko scrabbling to stay put, and the white-spotted cat tumbled to the floor before slinking off in pissed-off confusion.

Elsa pointedly looked away from Rapunzel, even as the latter staggered towards her with head tilted from her huge ice pack. Steeling her resolve, Elsa scrolled idly through her phone's contact list as she fanned herself with the pair of tickets. "I'm giving these tickets away. You're putting on some pants. We're going to that twenty four hour dental clinic on Madison."

Sensing her forlorn display wasn't getting her anywhere, Rapunzel dropped her ice pack and towel on the sofa. "You made the sweetest fucking anniversary plans for us today, and I'm not…" She faltered several paces from Elsa as the ache made her vision spin. "We're not...gonna…" With a miserable groan, Rapunzel hustled back to the sofa and cradled the ice pack against her face, even as she stubbornly stood her ground. "It goes away on its own!"

With that, Elsa's cool facade broke down, and she threw up both arms with a bluster. The tickets fluttered down onto the table, next to the ibuprofen. "It goes away when your jaw falls off! That sounds like a **great** way to spend our anniversary."

Summoning up her last ditch effort, Rapunzel tromped back over to Elsa, snatched the hem of her own sleep shirt, and yanked it up to her collar. "Look, boobsh!"

Elsa's eyes wandered, and after a few moments, she began to laugh. Her hands slid up over Rapunzel's shoulders,

The light rain had picked up in intensity over the last hour, and the cold, wet drops were a startling wakener for Anna as she stumbled off the bus. Jerking her head first to the left, and immediately after back to her right, she gave a visible shiver.

_I...I can fix this. Just gotta...__**think clearly**__._

Balling her hands tightly, Anna set off down the sidewalk at a brisk jog. The Fourth of July celebrants from earlier had vanished the instant Mother Nature put a halt to San Francisco's fireworks display, and the empty sidewalks were quickly being inundated with puddles of water. Somehow. Anna's sneakers managed to locate each puddle...but she had more important things to worry about.

Namely, the fact that her right hand was burning a hole in her pocket. She squeezed it tighter, her mind wasting no time in reporting the presence of pain. A dull throb.

Anna's vision swam, too, but she at least had a clear and logical explanation for **that.** _Let's see...three shots in three minutes. That was, like, half an hour ago or so. But everything's so __**blurry**__...oh look over there, it's a puddle of mud. Haha, fuck me, I'm the most cleverest._

Reaching out to snag a streetcorner lamppost, Anna's feet smacked against the sidewalk harder as she made a sharp right turn. _Didn't I have anything else to drink, though? My tummy __**does**_ _feel a little bit barfy...oh, oh yeah. Mulan bought me a drink, I think. Or maybe __**two.**_

Wincing as her blood ran cold, Anna let out a miserable hiccup as the rain pounding against her face invited her to cry. _Just...give give up, already. Mulan's probably almost back to her place, and once she gets in the door I __**know**_ _she's gonna call Elsa…_

"**Fuck!**" As Anna's raw throat squeezed out a bitter yell, she dimly realized she must have been yelling earlier. _Doesn't usually sound __**that**_ _fucked up unless I've been...__**god damnit**__, focus! Get to the fucking shop, take a few minutes to __**relax...**__pump the damn brakes on my gnarly as fuck brain so I can think._

_There's __**gotta**_ _be a way out of this. For...for __**all**_ _of us._

A green and white street sign jutted out over the sidewalk as Anna barreled on down the road. _Saw a __**B**__...I've gotta be on Browning street by now. Just...just keep it together. For Punzie...and Elsa._

Despite Anna's drunken state, an all too vivid image of her girlfriends seated next to a white-sheeted hospital cot flashed to the forefront of her thoughts. Tears streaked down Rapunzel's cheeks, but she managed to relegate her crying to occasional shudders and hiccups. She held Elsa to her chest, and the blonde's wailing echoed off of the walls of the otherwise silent hospital room.

Silent...except for one long, mechanical beep. Unending.

Biting down on her tongue, Anna twisted her right fist harder against the lining of her jacket. A few threads of the strongly sewn together fabric tore in protest. _Don't panic, don't panic, that won't happen again. __**That. Won't.**_ _But...have to think. Stop thinking, so I can...__**think.**_

***ring***

***ring***

***ring***

It wasn't until midway through the third ring that Anna realized she had dialed **somebody's** phone number. Fat drops of rain slid down her _Samsung LG 6_'s screen, and she wondered with wry self deprecation if her phone would be joining the list of things which she broke that night. Her breath had begun to come out in ragged puffs, and she had to admit that she was in **horrible** running shape. _Shit, even if whoever I called __**does**_ _pick up, I'm not gonna be able to do much more than wheeze and groan at them. Well, until I barf on-_

The clear, crisp tone of a voicemail prompt tore through Anna's thoughts...and her legs momentarily buckled as an icy guilt lanced her heart.

'_**Oops, looks like you tried to call Ivan, but I'm afraid I can't get to the phone. Did you want to hear my voice? Really want to? Badly? Well, I know the feeling...my voice is pretty spectacular. So if you want to hear it again, you can try calling me again, or just wait until I call you back. What is your name? What is your quest? What is your…'**_

A sharp beep cut off the end of the message prompt, and Anna's mouth slammed shut before she could so much as **breathe.**

_I didn't need to call him. That was...__**stupid.**_ _Why the fuck did I...well, okay, I guess I know why my fucking stupid hands did that shit without checking with my brain, but...this time is different._

The rainwater tickling the corners of Anna's mouth seemed to suddenly gain a hint of saltiness. Her loping strides began to cant sideways, and for a frustrated moment, she thought that the rain was magically making her **more drunk.**

_Oh Jesus __**fuck**__, fucking crybaby. Fine, if I'm gonna bawl or some shit, guess I can't stop that. But what I __**can**_ _do is end this fucking pointless phone call and try __**breathing**_ _again._ With that final, bitter thought, Anna shoved her cell phone back into her damp jeans pocket.

She let out a sharp, exhausted breath, and **further** berated herself when said breath carried with it a choked sob. _Yes, that's right, stupid. Breathe, cry, run. Breathe 'cause I'm not dead yet, cry 'cause I ruin __**everything**_ _for Elsa and Punzie...and run because the shop's just down this road._

Anna's mind lashed out at her, even as she casted her teary eyes down the sidewalk in the hope of seeing _Vinyl For Losers_. _Fuck it, just fucking forget about getting dry. Mulan's probably already called Elsa and told her what __**you**_ _said._

_Elsa's going to __**hate**_ _you for this, as she fucking should. _

Dragging another sobbing breath past her lips, Anna's spirits rose briefly when she spotted a green and white street sign. _B...Baudeville street._

Bile rose up in Anna's throat, and independent of her addled thoughts, her feet seemed to know it was time to stop running.

_I'm...this isn't fucking Browning street. Where the __**fuck**_ _is my store?!_ Clenching her right hand tighter still, the metallic crinkle of aluminum foil called out to Anna enticingly. It promised her an end to her horrible mistake, as well as the ability to calmly and rationally think her way out of her self-imposed nightmare.

_Just...stop trying, you fucking moron. Go do this __**one thing.**_ _Go __**over**_ _to that townhouse's awning...it's dry enough __**there.**_

A distant rumble of thunder rolled through the city, but Anna paid it no mind. Guilt and shame were quashed by anger and desperation as her feet reluctantly carried her over to the dry area. The townhouse sported a blue and white striped awning, as well as two iron-cast lanterns which flickered every few seconds.

Anna couldn't help but wish the lights were off.

_Shut the fuck up. Nobody has to know...and this __**will**_ _let you think. Come up with a plan to salvage...__**something.**_

Arriving at the front door of the townhouse completely drenched, Anna hiccuped miserably as she elected not to stand on the welcome mat. Cold rain soaked through her clothing, chilling her to the bone, and despite the disaster looming on her horizon, she managed a tearful smile at the sight of the welcome mat.

_I...is that a fucking...__**Steve Vai welcome mat?**_ _Who the hell would even…_

_Elsa. Punzie. Mulan. It's...I __**let it slip.**_ _I'm a...a…_

Anna clenched her teeth, weeping bitterly as her mind refused to give her a moment's peace. In one swift, empty motion, she trudged onto the curious welcome mat and leaned forward. Hard enough to slap her forehead against the front door, which echoed with a dull thud.

Tracing her thumb against the crinkled bit of aluminum foil still in her pocket, Anna's heart fluttered with guilty anticipation. Sweat beaded on the back of her neck.

_And you can't call anybody because you probably broke your fucking phone. And for __**nothing**__...Ivan wasn't even there._

_Just...__**do it.**_ _Feel sorry and guilty later. _Anna had no sensation in her right hand when she shakingly withdrew her bit of wrapped around foil. Her thumb pressed against several circular outlines, and she decided to act before the slight guilt she felt from resting her forehead on a stranger's door piled atop her misery and made her collapse.

In one fluid motion, Anna flipped the top flap of aluminum foil with her thumb, just as she slapped her right hand harshly to her mouth.

The three pills tasted bitter as they landed on her tongue. She dimly questioned the unfamiliar burning sensation associated with them.

_That's just the sweet, sweet burn of guilt. __**Just fucking swallow...and then try to stop being a worthless drag on your girlfriends.**_

_I mean...if they even want you after what happened._

A piteous warble slipped from Anna's pursed lips as she banged her forehead on the front door a second time. _If...if they even want me after this._

Suddenly the front door was yanked open, and Anna teetered on the balls of her feet for only a moment. It was long enough to be accosted by the sleepy yet annoyed voice of...a **woman.** "Yo, if you're selling more of those little sparklers, you can shove em-**the fuck?!**"

Anna tensed up the instant she felt herself falling forward. Not wanting to choke on the contents of her mouth, she quickly swirled her tongue until the three pills rested beneath it. As her wet face collided with something soft, dry, and warm, she inadvertently bit down hard on her tongue. "Mmmph!"

_And so it was, at Steve fucking Vai's casa on Baudeville street, I bit my fucking tongue off and headbutted a complete stranger. May as well just eat a face-full of truck, because __**this is it.**_

The coppery taste of blood filled Anna's mouth, and for a moment, her mind went deadly quiet.

_Baudeville street? Steve Vai welcome mat?_

Bile rose higher still in Anna's throat, and her instinctual reaction was to inhale.

_Why did I come here? Why did I come here? I hate myself...I __**hate myself.**_

Warm hands grasped Anna's shoulders...and those hands were quite strong. Strong enough to easily push Anna back to her feet. "Whoa, alright there, lady. You're a fuckin' cold, wet mess, so let's get you standing up and you can tell me...**Anna?!**" Merida's eyes were impossibly wide, and she swore her own heart was about to pound right out of her chest.

Words escaped Anna, however, her body was still moving on instinct. She took a shaky step backwards as her mind screamed at her to flee into the rain-drenched night. All she tasted was blood and bitterness, but she refused to swallow anything until she was alone again. _Alone again...__**naturally.**_

For once in her life, Merida was thankful she hadn't had anything to drink that evening. _This fuckstick is actually tryin' to __**escape**__...and if I was hammered, I just might let her._ "Hold the **fuck on**. Anna...oh, okay, it's fuckin' **on**, chickie." Reasserting her grip on Anna's shoulders, Merida hauled her soaking wet friend back inside.

Anna was forced to take several long, stomping strides in order to catch herself from face-planting against the long, shag carpet lining the hallway of Merida's small townhouse. _Don't even want to get a face-ful of that...I __**remember**_ _how rarely Mer vacuums. _Whirling around to face her indignant friend, Anna briefly choked on her mouthful of blood and pills. She grunted painfully as her throat denied her desperate attempt to hold back a cough, and quickly clapped a hand to her mouth as she let out a ragged cough. Ignoring the wet, lumpy gunk coating her hand, Anna shoved her right hand back into her jeans pocket. Her cheeks were aflame with shame, even as she endeavored to squeeze out a sarcastic greeting. "Happy fuckin' fourth of July from your **least favorite** family diddler!"

_God damn am I ever __**pathetic.**_

final a/n: ANNA UR NOT PATHETIC, UR OKAY HON AND YOU AND YOURS LIVE HAPPILY EVER AFTER AN STUFF


End file.
